Os Murray
by beatrizstellianned.rangel
Summary: Enquanto Maldie trata os ferimentos do rapaz que encontrou na estrada, ela tenta desesperadamente negar a atração que o irmão dele lhe despertou desde o primeiro instante. Embora Maldie e Balfour Murray logo se descubram partilhando a mesma missão de vingança, ela precisa a todo custo manter sua verdadeira identidade em segredo, pois, do contrário, será apontada como...
1. Chapter 1

_**Murray 01 – Highland Destiny**_

 _ **Hannah Howel**_

 _Escócia, 1430_

 _Enquanto Maldie trata os ferimentos do rapaz que encontrou na estrada, ela tenta desesperadamente negar a atração que o irmão dele lhe despertou desde o primeiro instante. Embora Maldie e Balfour Murray logo se descubram partilhando a mesma missão de vingança, ela precisa a todo custo manter sua verdadeira identidade em segredo, pois, do contrário, será apontada como espiã._

 _Em nome da honra de sua família, Balfour jurou destruir seu maior inimigo, o nefasto Beaton de Dubhlinn. O apoio de Maldie seria um trunfo poderoso, mas Balfour sabe que não pode confiar nela, assim como não pode ignorar o desejo por aquela mulher de rara beleza e sensualidade. Agora Balfour está determinado a desvendar os segredos de Maldie, e também a viver a paixão que o consome, sem permitir que nada se interponha em seu caminho... nem mesmo a ameaça de ver seu clã dividido!_

 **Capítulo I**

Escócia, Primavera de 1430.

O jovem Eric se foi. Balfour Murray, lorde de Donncoill, empurrou o prato de ensopado que estivera degustando e fitou o mestre de armas, cujo rosto pálido e cansado revelava enorme preocupação. Poucas coisas costumavam abalar o sempre calmo e controlado James. Antevendo graves problemas, Balfour, já completamente sem apetite, levou o cálice de vinho à boca.

— Como assim, se foi?

— Sequestraram o rapaz — James esclareceu cada nervo do corpo musculoso retesado. — Estávamos caçando quando doze cavaleiros nos cercaram. Colin e Thomas, apesar de lutarem com bravura, morreram no local. Gritei para Eric fugir, enquanto eu me ocupava dos inimigos restantes. Porém o cavalo do menino refugou. Antes que me fosse possível ajudá-lo, os malditos o capturaram e partiram em disparada.

— Quem o levou? — indagou Balfour, depois de mandar um servo chamar seu irmão, Nigel.

— Homens de Beaton.

O fato de sir William Beaton, lorde de Dubhlinn, causar-lhe transtornos não o surpreendia, considerando o passado de discórdias entre os clãs. Entretanto, o rapto do garoto chocava-o. Eric resultara de um breve caso amoroso entre seu pai e a última esposa de Beaton. O infame, num ato de suprema crueldade, abandonara o recém-nascido num lugar ermo.

O destino fizera com que James, regressando de uma caçada, passasse pelo local e recolhesse o pequenino. Vendo-o embrulhado numa manta com as cores do clã rival, não fora difícil seu pai chegar à conclusão óbvia. Que William Beaton condenasse um bebê indefeso à morte, os estarrecera. E que tentasse assassinar um Murray, os enfurecera. A partir daquele momento, tornaram-se inimigos declarados. Balfour conhecia a extensão do ódio do pai por William, sentimento acentuado com a morte súbita e suspeita da mulher que o líder dos Murray amara. A antiga rixa entre as famílias, transformada num conflito feroz e sangrento, arrastara-se durante anos. Após o falecimento de seu pai, Balfour esperava um pouco de paz. Pois agora ficara dolorosamente claro que o senhor de Dubhlinn não dava a mínima para a paz.

— Por que Beaton iria querer Eric? — Tenso, Balfour apertou o cálice de prata com tal força, que os relevos da peça lhe cortaram a palma da mão.

— Você acha que o canalha pretende assassiná-lo? Terminar o que começou anos atrás?

— Não — James retrucou firme. — Se Beaton quisesse o garoto morto, seus capangas o teriam trucidado. O que houve na floresta foi uma emboscada planejada, não um encontro ao acaso. Aquele bando estava nos esperando, esperando por Eric.

— O que mostra o quanto nos descuidamos de nossa defesa. Ah, Nigel — Balfour murmurou, notando o irmão mais novo entrar no salão —, ainda bem que não demoraram a localizá-lo.

— O servo que você enviou à minha procura mencionou Eric. Algo sobre um sequestro? — Nigel sentou-se à mesa e serviu-se de vinho.

A princípio, Balfour perguntou-se como o outro podia parecer tão tranquilo. Então, percebeu que os dedos ao redor do cálice haviam perdido toda a cor e os olhos cor de âmbar estavam quase negros por causa da fúria crescente. Em poucas palavras, relatou o que sabia e aguardou impaciente, a opinião do irmão.

— Beaton precisa de um filho — disse Nigel, a voz fria como aço.

— O maldito abandonou Eric anos atrás — Balfour argumentou, fazendo sinal para que James se sentasse à mesa também.

— Sim, porque ainda tinha muito tempo pela frente para gerar um varão. E falhou. A Escócia está inundada de filhas legítimas e bastardas de Beaton. Filhas nascidas de esposas, amantes, prostitutas.

— Ouvi boatos de que Beaton anda muito doente. — Num gesto cansado, James passou a mão pelos cabelos grisalhos.

— Creio que caminha a passos largos para a morte — confirmou Nigel. — Seus parentes, inimigos e vizinhos mais próximos já o estão cercando. Entretanto ele ainda não escolheu um herdeiro, um sucessor. Com certeza teme que o eleito acabe apressando seu fim. Portanto, resta-lhe resistir e lutar.

— Ao abandonai - Eric naquela colina, Beaton deixou claro não acreditar que o filho fosse seu — Balfour ponderou.

— Eric possui as características físicas da mãe, não dos Murray. Beaton poderia tê-lo reivindicado como legítimo herdeiro. Sei que poucos iriam engolir essa história, considerando a notória ligação de nosso pai com a esposa de Beaton. Entretanto ninguém o desafiaria abertamente. Também achariam natural um homem de índole tão violenta haver abandonado o próprio filho à morte, num acesso de raiva e ciúme.

— O canalha planeja usar Eric como escudo contra os inimigos.

— Sim, essa é minha opinião, embora não tenha provas para sustentá-la.

— Concordo plenamente, Nigel. Eric é jovem demais para ser largado naquele ninho de cobras. Talvez permaneça seguro enquanto Beaton viver. Depois da morte do crápula, a disputa pela liderança do clã será brutal e o menino se tornará a primeira vítima da luta pelo poder.

— É possível que Eric não viva nem para ver o inimigo enterrado! Não podemos deixá-lo lá. Ele é um Murray!

— Eu não estava pensando em deixá-lo, apesar de Eric ter tanto direito a Dubhlinn quanto qualquer outro. Apenas tentava decidir quanto tempo ainda temos para libertá-lo das garras de Beaton.

— Talvez dias, talvez meses, talvez até anos.

— Ou talvez horas. Partiremos o quanto antes. — Sombrio, Balfour sorveu vários goles de vinho e procurou se acalmar. Haveria mais uma batalha. Mais homens bons perderiam a vida. Mulheres pranteariam e crianças ficariam órfãs. Ah, como odiava tudo isso. Não temia a luta. Em defesa de seu lar, da Igreja e do rei, seria sempre o primeiro a vestir a armadura. O constante derramamento de sangue provocado pelas discórdias entre os feudos era o que o angustiava. Tantos Murray haviam morrido porque seu pai amara e dormira com a esposa de outro lorde. Agora muitos morreriam para tentar salvar o fruto daquele romance adúltero. Apesar de amar o irmão e julgá-lo merecedor de que brigassem por ele, essa batalha seria mais um capítulo de um longo conflito, um conflito que nunca deveria ter começado. — Partiremos para Dubhlinn ao amanhecer. Reúna os homens, James.

— Nós venceremos e traremos Eric de volta — Nigel decretou veemente, mal o mestre de armas retirou-se.

Durante vários minutos Balfour permaneceu em silêncio, indagando-se se o irmão realmente sentia-se otimista, ou apenas queria animá-lo. Os dois se pareciam em muitas coisas, e também podiam ser tão diferentes quanto à água do vinho.

Nigel sempre fora mais alegre, jovial. Uma das razões de seu grande sucesso com o sexo oposto. Além da beleza, é claro. Balfour sabia que seus cabelos e olhos escuros e pele morena lhe conferiam um aspecto quase sinistro. Não haviam sido poucas as ocasiões em que chegara a invejar a personalidade extrovertida e a aparência do irmão, cujos cabelos e olhos claros fascinavam as mulheres. Agora, como em diversas ocasiões no passado, achava-se inclinado a partilhar da visão mais positiva de Nigel sobre a batalha iminente. Bem no íntimo, acreditava estarem todos marchando para a morte certa e temia que o ataque a Dubhlinn acarretasse a destruição antecipada de Eric.

— Se Deus estiver conosco, sim, venceremos — declarou afinal, esforçando-se para adotar uma posição menos pessimista.

— Salvar um menino gentil como Eric das mãos de um bastardo deveria contar com as bênçãos divinas. — Nigel sorriu brincalhão. — Porém, se Deus estivesse mesmo prestando atenção, já teria dado cabo de Beaton anos atrás.

— Talvez ele tenha decidido que Beaton mereça essa morte lenta e dolorosa, da qual vem padecendo.

— Faremos com que o homem morra só, sem arrastar inocentes consigo.

— O que você falou sobre os planos de Beaton faz sentido. Entretanto apenas um louco acreditaria na possibilidade de sucesso. Ele pode até conseguir convencer os outros de que Eric é seu filho legítimo, ou, pelo menos, impedir que o questionem abertamente. Só não irá controlar nosso irmão. Eric é pequeno e magro, porém está longe de ser fraco, ou medroso. O plano de Beaton jamais funcionará se Eric não desempenhar a parte que lhe cabe. No instante em que o maldito baixar a guarda, o garoto fugirá daquele hospício.

— É verdade. Contudo existem muitas maneiras de pressionar uma criança. — Nigel calou-se, esforçando-se para dominar as emoções.

— Também sabemos que existem muitas formas de corromper a verdade. Não raro cavaleiros destemidos, experientes, quando submetidos à tortura, confessam crimes que nunca cometeram. Depois das confissões arrancadas, os infelizes sofrem uma morte indigna. Sim, Eric é valente, mas ainda é um menino.

— E está sozinho — Balfour murmurou, lutando contra o impulso de partir para Dubhlinn imediatamente.

— Amanhã, quer vençamos ou não, pelo menos Eric saberá que não o abandonamos, que seu clã está lutando para libertá-lo.

A madrugada chegou fria e nublada. No pátio interno do castelo, Balfour estudou seus homens, procurando afastar o pensamento angustiante de que muitos deles não voltariam para casa. Mesmo se Eric não fosse amado em Donncoill, a honra exigia que o livrassem do inimigo. Gostaria que houvesse um modo de salvá-lo sem sacrificar inocentes.

— Vamos! — Nigel falou animado, percebendo o estado de espírito sombrio do irmão.

— Você deve parecer sequioso do sangue de Beaton e mostrar-se confiante na vitória.

— Sei disso e, quando cruzarmos os portões de Donncoill, ninguém me verá hesitar uma única vez. Mas eu havia rezado para que tivéssemos um período de paz, para curar as feridas, ganhar forças e lavrar nossas terras. Essas são terras férteis e jamais tivemos tempo de cultivá-las plenamente. Ou as negligenciamos para nos empenharmos nas batalhas, ou nossos inimigos as destruirão, obrigando-nos a recomeçar do zero. O fato é que sinto-me farto, cansado desse ciclo interminável de violência.

— Compreendo, porque às vezes sinto-me assim também. Contudo, esta é a hora de lutarmos pela vida de Eric. E, talvez, por sua alma.

— É este pensamento que faz meu sangue ferver nas veias e me dá ímpeto para liderar os homens na batalha.

Durante a cavalgada, o lorde de Donncoill não pensou em nada, exceto no jovem irmão prisioneiro. Logo, estava ansioso para enfrentar Beaton cara a cara. Chegara o momento de fazê-lo pagar por seus crimes hediondos.

Nigel caiu do cavalo, uma flecha cravada no peito, outra na perna direita. Praguejando aos berros, num misto de medo, frustração e raiva, Balfour desmontou e correu para junto do irmão, sem se importar de se expor à saraivada de flechas que os arqueiros disparavam das muralhas de Dubhlinn.

— Não, não devemos interromper o ataque só porque fui atingido — Nigel protestou, quando Balfour mandou que o carregassem para um lugar seguro, atrás da linha de frente.

— Não podemos permitir que o canalha vença.

— Beaton já havia vencido antes mesmo de estarmos a caminho. Ele sabia que viríamos atrás de Eric e estava preparado. — Virando-se para um escudeiro, ordenou:

— Soe o toque de retirada, rapaz. Abandonaremos essas terras antes de sermos enterrados aqui.

— Que o maldito apodreça no inferno — Nigel vociferou inconformado.

Hannah Howell 6 Destinos ao Vento

— A derrota tem sabor amargo. Se insistirmos agora, estaremos nos condenando à morte e isso não ajudará nossa causa. A defesa de Dubhlinn é mais bem preparada do que eu me lembrava. Iremos embora, lamberemos nossas feridas e pensaremos numa outra forma de resgatar Eric. Vocês dois — disse Balfour, dirigindo-se aos pajens apavorados.

— Segurem meu irmão, enquanto cuido das flechas.

Nigel desmaiou quando a primeira foi arrancada. Sabendo ser impossível poupá-lo do sofrimento, Balfour se esforçou para concluir a tarefa rapidamente. Então, rasgou uma tira da própria túnica e cobriu as feridas, a sujeira do tecido incomodando-o. Seus homens já haviam recuado quando, enfim, acomodou Nigel numa liteira e seguiu-os.

Apesar de engasgado com a derrota, Balfour obrigou-se a aceitá-la. No instante em que se aproximara das muralhas de Dubhlinn, não tivera dúvida de que cometiam um erro. Precipitados, seus soldados atacaram sem esperar sua ordem. A defesa adversária mostrara-se rápida e fatal. Só esperava que a empreitada não houvesse ceifado um vasto número de jovens inocentes. Pedia aos céus para ser capaz de imaginar um jeito de livrar Eric das garras do inimigo sem provocar mais derramamento de sangue e também rezava para que a liberdade de um irmão não custasse à vida de outro.

Os sons ásperos da batalha romperam à paz da manhã primaveril. Maldie Kirkcaldy praguejou baixinho, por alguns segundos interrompendo sua marcha rumo a Dubhlinn, marcha iniciada junto à sepultura da mãe, três longos meses atrás. Enquanto o corpo de Margaret Kirkcaldy baixava à sepultura, ela jurara fazer o senhor de Dubhlinn pagar caro pelas afrontas cometidas contra ambas. Cuidadosamente, preparara-se para enfrentar quaisquer desafios: mau tempo, não ter o que comer, ou onde dormir. Entretanto, jamais considerara a possibilidade de que uma batalha viesse impedi-la de avançar.

Por um breve instante pensou em se aproximar da área do conflito. Seria útil descobrir qual clã tentava aniquilar Beaton. Mas desistiu. Não valeria a pena se expor a um risco prematuro e desnecessário. Melhor encontrar uma maneira de convencer o inimigo de Beaton de que era uma aliada.

Exausta, Maldie passou a mão pelos cabelos negros. Embora pequenina e delicada, há três meses vagava sozinha por essas terras desconhecidas. Conseguira sobreviver porque sempre fora cautelosa. Não se permitiria agir por impulso quando se

Hannah Howell 7 Destinos ao Vento

achava tão próxima de alcançar seu objetivo. Na verdade, precisava redobrar a cautela. Falhar em seu propósito quando estava perto de executar a vingança prometida à mãe seria intolerável.

Os sons da batalha começaram a se dissipar e Maldie soube não lhe restar muito tempo para tomar uma decisão. Logo o exército passaria pela estrada, ou eufórico pela vitória, ou vergado pelo peso do fracasso. Parte de si insistia para que continuasse sozinha, mas o bom senso a aconselhava a buscar uma aliança proveitosa. Pelo menos poderia desfrutar de algum conforto, enquanto deliberava sobre como usar as informações coletadas nos últimos noventa dias.

Mal acabara de se convencer de que os inimigos de Beaton eram seus amigos e que, portanto, se beneficiaria dessa união de forças, quando avistou os primeiros soldados. Sua confiança desabou. Mesmo a distância, percebia-se a fragorosa derrota. Se um exército de cavaleiros treinados e bem armados não fora capaz de vencer Beaton, que esperanças teria ela?

Mas, antes um aliado derrotado do que nenhum. No mínimo eles lhe passariam algum dado extra, algum conhecimento adicional que a ajudasse a obter o que buscava: a completa destruição do lorde de Dubhlinn. Isto é, se os estranhos não a matassem antes. Rezando com todo o fervor para não estar apressando a própria morte, Maldie saiu de trás do arbusto onde estivera escondida e plantou-se no meio da estrada.

Em silêncio, Maldie pediu a Deus que o cavaleiro alto e moreno, parado à sua frente, não ouvisse as batidas desesperadas de seu coração. Apesar da postura impassível do desconhecido, sentia-se à beira do pânico. Quando abandonara a segurança do esconderijo e se expusera, fizera-o movida pela crença de que valia a pena arriscar-se para conquistar aliados. Porém agora, diante daqueles homens exaustos, enlameados e sujos de sangue, perguntava-se se não se precipitara. E pior, não sabia como iria justificar sua presença ali, sozinha, no meio da estrada para Dubhlinn, sem revelar os planos sinistros de vingança.

— Talvez você queira me explicar o que uma moça tão pequenina está fazendo sozinha nesta estrada? — Balfour indagou, quase não resistindo ao fascínio exercido pelos incríveis olhos verdes.

— Talvez eu apenas queira ver de perto o quanto terrivelmente o velho Beaton os derrotou. — Quem seria esse nobre de ombros largos e olhos escuros, capaz de induzi-la a se comportar de forma impertinente?

Hannah Howell 8 Destinos ao Vento

— Sim, o canalha nos venceu. — A voz de Balfour soou fria, carregada de fúria. — Você é uma dessas carniceiras que vasculham os ossos dos mortos? Se for, é melhor continuar seu caminho.

Decidindo ignorar o insulto, merecido porque o provocara com suas palavras impensadas, retrucou:

— Sou Maldie Kirkcaldy, de Dundee.

— Você está muito longe de casa, moça. O que a trouxe a essas terras amaldiçoadas?

— Procuro alguns parentes.

— Quem são? Talvez eu possa auxiliá-la a encontrá-los.

— É muito gentil de sua parte, porém não creio que alguém da sua classe social os conheceria. — Antes que o cavaleiro a pressionasse em busca de mais informações, Maldie voltou a atenção para o homem na liteira. — Seu companheiro me parece gravemente ferido, sir. E possível que eu seja capaz de ajudá-lo. — Notando a tensão tomar conta da figura musculosa, afirmou categórica: — Falo a verdade quando digo que sou hábil na arte da cura.

A confiança exprimida no comentário levou Balfour a relaxar, apesar de não agradar-lhe ser convencido tão depressa pelas palavras de uma mulher, uma completa estranha. Sim, uma bela estranha, com seus cabelos negros, olhos cor de esmeralda e corpo sinuoso. Entretanto nunca se permitira sucumbir aos encantos de um lindo rosto. Pouco à vontade, observou-a se ajoelhar junto de Nigel.

— Sou sir Balfour Murray, lorde de Donncoill. Este é meu irmão. — Balfour ajoelhou-se também, disposto a acompanhar cada movimento das mãos delicadas. — Nigel foi abatido quando o inimigo, valendo-se da astúcia traiçoeira, nos atraiu para uma cilada.

Ao retirar os trapos que cobriam os ferimentos, Maldie franziu o cenho, apreensiva. Bastou um exame rápido para decidir quais iniciativas tomar. Infelizmente, no momento, não possuía consigo o material necessário.

— Sempre me espanta essa idéia masculina de que todos os homens respeitam as honrosas leis da guerra. Se vocês agissem com um pouco mais de cautela, talvez não continuassem sendo dizimados.

— Não julgo irracional acreditar que um cavaleiro aja de acordo com sua posição e honre seus juramentos.

Hannah Howell 9 Destinos ao Vento

Maldie deixou escapar um muxoxo cheio de raiva, amargura e desprezo. Embora trajasse um vestido grosseiro, prova de sua origem simples, ela não mostrava nenhuma deferência para com aqueles de uma casta superior. Muito pelo contrário. Surpreso com seu interesse por uma completa desconhecida, Balfour descobriu-se indagando-se quem a teria prejudicado. E como?

Em silêncio, viu-a limpar as feridas e estancar o sangramento, o toque gentil dando a impressão de abrandar o sofrimento de Nigel. A suavidade e segurança com que as mãos delgadas se moviam, o fez imaginá-las deslizando sobre sua pele. A reação imediata e inequívoca de seu sexo o assombrou. Não era hora disso.

Embora tentasse resistir ao impulso, analisou-a demoradamente, de cima a baixo. O vestido velho e gasto, evidenciava as curvas deliciosas dos seios empinados, a cintura estreita oferecendo um contraste sensual com os quadris largos e arredondados. Apesar de pequenina, Maldie Kirkcaldy possuía pernas longas e bem torneadas. Os cabelos negros e rebeldes emolduravam o rosto de beleza clássica, os olhos de um verde intenso reluziam sob as sobrancelhas arqueadas. Nariz reto, ligeiramente arrebitado, lábios carnudos e sedutores. Como alguém podia parecer assim, jovem, inocente e, ao mesmo tempo, voluptuosa?

Eu a quero, Balfour concluiu, entre atônito e divertido. Intrigava-o desejar essa criatura miúda, impertinente e desgrenhada. Principalmente, impressionava-o desejá-la como jamais desejara nenhuma outra mulher, com um ardor que beirava a insanidade. A fome que Maldie Kirkcaldy despertara em seu corpo era tão forte que quase o alarmava. Esforçando-se para se libertar das sensações insidiosas, procurou manter os pensamentos fixos na saúde de Nigel.

— Meu irmão já tem um aspecto melhor.

— Palavras polidas as suas, porém reveladoras de seu pouco conhecimento do assunto. — Maldie secou as mãos na saia. — Não fiz quase nada exceto limpar as lesões, livrando-as do sangue e da sujeira, e trocar os curativos imundos. Não tenho comigo o necessário para cuidar do paciente como deveria.

— Do que você necessita? — Balfour arregalou os olhos diante da lista interminável, muitos itens dos quais nunca ouvira falar. — Não carrego essas coisas comigo quando vou para as batalhas.

— Mas deveria. Afinal, são nas batalhas que vocês, tolos, acabam se machucando desse jeito.

Hannah Howell 10 Destinos ao Vento

— Não é tolo quem tenta libertar o irmão mais novo das garras de um crápula como Beaton. — Erguendo a mão, Balfour silenciou-a, decidido a pôr um ponto final na conversa. — Demorei-me demais aqui. Não tenho certeza de que os cães de Beaton se recolheram, ou se nos perseguem. Nigel precisa de cuidados e de um lugar seguro para se recuperar.

— Sim, é verdade. Portanto, apressem-se. — Maldie levantou-se e alisou as roupas amarfanhadas, preparando-se para seguir seu caminho.

— Você se saiu tão bem cuidando de Nigel, mesmo sem contar com aquilo que considera indispensável, que estou curioso para ver quais milagres fará quando tiver tudo o que precisar.

— Como assim?

— Você vai para Donncoill conosco.

— Então serei sua prisioneira?

— Não, minha convidada.

Maldie abriu a boca para recusar-se, mas engoliu as palavras ásperas. Não valia a pena agarrar-se à teimosia e obstinação. Afinal, existiam vantagens em unir seu destino ao dos Murray. Além de sir Balfour estar em guerra com o homem que pretendia destruir, em Donncoill encontraria refúgio enquanto planejava os últimos detalhes da vingança.

Naturalmente havia algumas desvantagens. Beaton impusera uma derrota amarga a sir Balfour, e se este descobrisse a verdade sobre sua origem, correria sério perigo. Também poderia enfrentar problemas se o belo e soturno cavaleiro desconfiasse da razão que a fizera tomar a estrada para Dubhlinn. Se o acompanhasse, teria de omitir certas informações e o instinto lhe dizia que lorde Murray não costumava perdoar quem o enganava com facilidade. Seu plano para obter um aliado já não estava parecendo tão simples como supusera no início.

Além de tudo, outra complicação inesperada surgira. Reconhecia o brilho dos olhos penetrantes. Um brilho que a perseguira com frequência. Sir Balfour a queria. O que a preocupava era a maneira como estava reagindo a isso. Se o assédio de outros sempre lhe despertara raiva, asco, saber-se cobiçada por este guerreiro alto e másculo a excitava como nunca antes.

E deixava-a curiosa. Tratava-se de um homem inegavelmente bonito, porém conhecera vários de igual beleza. O corpo musculoso atrairia qualquer mulher, assim como o rosto viril. Queixo firme, nariz reto, ombros largos e fortes. Os cabelos escuros

Hannah Howell 11 Destinos ao Vento

e longos lhe concediam um ar quase selvagem, e os olhos castanhos pareciam ter o poder de incendiá-la. Ao fitar a boca carnuda, Maldie abaixou a cabeça, sentindo-se pisar em terreno perigoso. Como seria ter aqueles lábios colados aos seus?

— É muito gentil de sua parte oferecer-me abrigo, sir — falou agitada, recolhendo o bornal onde guardava os poucos pertences. — Mas não posso me deter agora. Gostaria de encontrar meus parentes antes de ser obrigada a interromper a busca com a chegada das chuvas, pois as estradas tornam-se intransitáveis.

— Se a recuperação de Nigel for demorada, você poderá permanecer em Donncoill durante o verão. Meu irmão precisa desesperadamente de seus cuidados.

— Então, milorde, não é um convite e sim uma ordem.

Enlaçando-a pela cintura, Balfour a colocou sobre a sela sem esforço, pensando que umas boas refeições lhe fariam bem. Maldie Kirkcaldy pesava tanto quanto uma pluma.

— Com certeza sua estada em Donncoill lhe parecerá mais agradável se você considerar minha oferta um convite.

— Não sei se eu mesma engoliria essa mentira.

— Tente.

Sir Murray sorriu e Maldie sentiu o coração disparar. Não havia arrogância ou vileza naquele sorriso, apenas cordialidade e simpatia. Tensa, ela se deu conta de que não apenas a beleza física do cavaleiro representava um perigo, mas também a possibilidade de encontrar nele outras qualidades que nunca imaginara achar num homem. Temia não ser capaz de guardar seus segredos, temia abrir o coração.

— Como quiser, milorde. E quando seu irmão melhorar poderei partir?

— Claro — Balfour retrucou, perguntando-se por que fora tão difícil concordar.

— Então cavalguemos sir. O sol não tardará a se pôr e seu irmão não reagirá bem ao frescor da noite.

O grupo retomou a marcha. Caminhando junto à liteira de Nigel, Balfour observou a perícia com que Maldie conduzia seu cavalo. De fato, o garanhão mostrava-se atento às palavras que a jovem murmurava aos seus ouvidos e obedecia ao menor comando sem hesitar.

— A moça também tem jeito para lidar com animais — ele comentou, notando que Nigel acompanhava a cena.

— Sim. Cavalos e homens.

Hannah Howell 12 Destinos ao Vento

— Por que Maldie Kirkcaldy o incomoda? É evidente que os cuidados dela lhe proporcionaram alívio.

— Sim, a dor diminuiu. Não questiono suas habilidades na arte da cura. É uma mulher bonita, com os olhos mais lindos que jamais vi. Porém, não a conhecemos. Creia-me, essa moça guarda segredos.

— E por que ela deveria nos contar tudo a respeito de si?

Afinal, tampouco nos conhece. E natural que aja com cautela.

— Rezo para que seja apenas cautela, não dissimulação. Vivemos uma época perigosa demais para depositarmos nossa confiança em estranhos tão rapidamente, ainda que essa estranha tenha um lindo rosto. Um passo em falso agora poderia custar à vida de Eric.

Balfour cerrou os punhos. Nigel tinha razão. Não era um bom momento para se deixar influenciar pelos encantos de uma mulher. Embora não pudesse, ou não quisesse voltar atrás na decisão tomada, seria cuidadoso quando chegassem a Donncoill. Sua família já sofrera as consequências da luxúria impensada. Não pretendia repetir os erros de seu pai.

Ao vencerem a barreira composta de árvores centenárias, Maldie avistou, pela primeira vez, os contornos de Donncoill. O castelo erguia-se no alto de uma colina, tão inexpugnável quanto ameaçador. As vastas terras que o cercavam pareciam férteis, capazes de suprir os Murray com uma fartura invejada por muitos escoceses. Entretanto, bastou-lhe um breve olhar para concluir que não se cultivavam os campos como deveriam. As guerras constantes consumiam o tempo e o esforço que, em outras circunstâncias, seriam dedicados à agricultura.

Quando os homens entenderiam que as rixas e as batalhas infindáveis lhes roubavam o essencial?

Depressa, Maldie afastou os pensamentos melancólicos e concentrou a atenção na fortaleza. Circundado por altas muralhas de pedra, Donncoill não mostrava haver sofrido a mesma negligência das terras que o rodeavam. Pelo contrário. Imponente com suas torres quadradas, a velha estrutura, além de bem conservada, ganhara novas alas que conservavam a harmonia da arquitetura original. Sua mãe costumara entretê-la contando histórias sobre os magníficos castelos da França e Inglaterra. Pois começava a se perguntar se lorde Balfour não visitara tais lugares, tamanho o esplendor de Donncoill.

Hannah Howell 13 Destinos ao Vento

— Ainda há muito que fazer aqui, porém o trabalho prossegue a passos lentos — disse Balfour, surgindo ao seu lado de repente e segurando as rédeas do cavalo.

Esforçando-se para controlar o nervosismo, provocado pela simples proximidade da figura máscula, ela murmurou:

— Talvez você deveria deixar sua espada embainhada com mais frequência.

— Eu ficaria feliz se fosse possível. Receio que Beaton não partilhe de meu desejo de paz.

— Você fala de paz e marcha para a guerra. Duvido que Beaton o tenha convidado para um confronto.

— Oh, convidou, sim. Mesmo se houvesse enviado um emissário, o recado não teria sido mais claro. O canalha sequestrou Eric, meu irmão mais jovem, numa emboscada dentro de minhas terras.

— E depois foi só aguardar sua chegada aos portões de Dubhlinn.

— Sim — Balfour admitiu, um pouco embaraçado com a própria estupidez. — Desde o princípio eu sabia que nosso ataque precipitado seria um erro, mas também sabia que não abandonaria Eric nas mãos daquela gente. Tentei falar com Beaton antes de iniciar o ataque, para resolver a questão sem derramamento de sangue. O infame me levou a acreditar que aceitaria um acordo e me fez chegar mais perto das muralhas. Naturalmente tratava-se de uma armadilha. Ele me queria perto para dar aos seus arqueiros oportunidade de me atingirem com maior facilidade. O plano quase deu certo. Por sorte, ordenando a retirada, consegui evitar que meus homens fossem massacrados.

— Você não deveria nem ter marchado para Dubhlinn.

— Você não compreende. — Por um instante Balfour indagou-se por que estava se dando ao trabalho de justificar suas ações perante uma estranha. Então percebeu que simplesmente gostava de conversar com ela. E ao analisar o ocorrido em voz alta, tentava explicar o amargo fracasso a si mesmo. — Meus homens estavam encolerizados por causa da ação traiçoeira dos inimigos e ansiosos para arrancar-lhes sangue. Decididos a ir às últimas consequências, perderam a capacidade de raciocinar com clareza e demorei para fazê-los recobrar a razão. Apenas quando Nigel foi atingido é que ouviram minhas ordens para recuar.

— E Beaton continua mantendo seu irmão prisioneiro.

— Apesar de não querer, Maldie sentiu na carne a angústia do cavaleiro. Preferia não se preocupar com atribulações e problemas alheios, quando mal conseguia lidar com os seus.

Hannah Howell 14 Destinos ao Vento

— De fato. Porém, pelo menos, Eric agora sabe que os Murray lutarão para libertá-lo.

— Por que o menino pensaria diferentemente? Afinal, é seu irmão.

Por um segundo Balfour hesitou. Então concluiu não haver necessidade de guardar segredo.

— Eric é meu meio-irmão. Filho de meu pai e da última mulher de Beaton. Quando Eric nasceu, Beaton, para se vingar da esposa adúltera, abandonou-o numa colina para morrer. Um dos nossos o encontrou. Não tardamos a descobrir a verdadeira identidade da criança e o motivo da selvageria.

— A partir daí acentuou-se o desentendimento entre os clãs.

— Sim. O que fora rixa, transformou-se em conflito armado. A morte de meu pai não pôs fim à discórdia. E agora, há desdobramentos inesperados. Porque não foi capaz de gerar um filho varão, Beaton quer proclamar Eric seu legítimo herdeiro e usá-lo como escudo para se proteger dos que tentam lhe tomar o poder. Temos que resgatar Eric antes que a doença de Beaton lhe roube o resto das forças e o deixe à mercê dos adversários políticos.

— Beaton está morrendo?

Maldie mordeu o lábio inferior até sangrar. E sua reação suspeita à notícia não passou despercebida a sir Murray. Sua voz soara por demais áspera, por demais exaltada. A idéia de que a doença de Beaton acabasse impedindo-a de vingar-se a enraivecia e alarmava. Se Beaton morresse de causas naturais, não poderia cumprir a promessa feita à mãe.

— Sim, é o que me informaram — respondeu Balfour, observando-a com evidente curiosidade. Qual seria o motivo da súbita emoção estampada no rosto adorável?

— Desculpe-me, sir, mas por um breve instante só consegui pensar em como você ergueu a espada contra um idoso desenganado. — Esperava que sua mentira soasse convincente. Não era hora de confessar a verdade ao cavaleiro. — Então lembrei-me do tormento de seu irmão.

— Você não tem muita fé na honradez dos homens, não?

— Nunca tive motivos para tal. — Ao cruzarem os portões de Donncoill, Maldie mudou de assunto. — Com certeza num castelo desse porte existe uma pessoa capacitada para cuidar dos doentes. Não creio que você precise realmente de mim.

Hannah Howell 15 Destinos ao Vento

— Tínhamos uma excelente herborista, falecida há dois anos. Ela tentou treinar uma sucessora, que revelou não possuir nem aptidão, nem habilidades para o exercício da função. Essa mulher sempre usa sanguessugas no tratamento de quaisquer enfermidades. Com frequência pergunto-me se sua incompetência não apressou a morte de meu pai.

— Sanguessugas — Maldie repetiu, balançando a cabeça. — Reconheço sua utilidade, embora costumem ser aproveitadas erroneamente. Seu irmão, por exemplo, já sangrou bastante e expeliu todas as impurezas e veneno do corpo. O uso de sanguessugas no caso não só seria inadequado, como perigoso.

— É o que penso.

— Mas, não desejo ofender sua herborista.

— Isto não acontecerá. Ela não gosta do trabalho e só o faz por causa do prestígio. Será fácil arrumar-lhe outra tarefa que lhe dará a mesma posição de honra entre as outras mulheres.

No pátio interno da fortaleza, uma multidão os esperava. Logo choros convulsivos enchiam o ar e Maldie tentou, desesperadamente, cerrar os ouvidos às lamentações. Desde menina, partilhara a dor dos outros e o sofrimento daqueles que haviam perdido um ente querido em batalha.

Pela milésima vez, desejou que sua mãe a tivesse ajudado a aprender como se proteger desses ataques emocionais. Não estava sendo ingrata. Fora essa mesma habilidade que lhes permitira conseguir algum dinheiro de tempos em tempos. Inspirando fundo, Maldie procurou se acalmar para suportar a invasão dos torturantes sentimentos alheios.

— Você está doente? — Balfour indagou preocupado, notando sua palidez extrema ao ajudá-la a desmontar.

— Não, somente cansada. — Maldie virou-se para o ferido. — Seu irmão deve ser posto na cama. A jornada na liteira foi dura e a noite não demorará a cair.

— Creio que você também precisa repousar.

— Ficarei bem. Seu cavalo é um ótimo animal, porém não estou acostumada a montar. É natural sentir-me exausta. Mas não tema, sir. Estou em condições de cuidar de seu irmão e lançá-lo de volta à luta.

Sorrindo de leve, Balfour observou-a seguir os homens que carregavam Nigel com passadas rápidas e decididas. Por um momento ela lhe parecera tão afetada pela

Hannah Howell 16 Destinos ao Vento

tristeza que a cercava, tão abalada pelo sofrimento alheio, que receara vê-la desmaiar. Então, ainda pálida e trêmula, retomara a impertinência que lhe era peculiar. Nigel tinha razão. Algum mistério a envolvia. Numa fração de segundos, a jovem saltava da compaixão ao escárnio. Também houvera aquela reação esquisita à notícia da morte iminente de Beaton. A explicação oferecida pela pequenina Maldie Kirkcaldy não o convencera. Entretanto, continuava desejando-a mais do que deveria mais do que sabia ser sensato. Mas esse desejo não o cegaria, não o faria se esquecer da cautela. Com a vida de Eric em jogo, não podia permitir que a paixão calasse a sabedoria. Maldie Kirkcaldy guardava alguns segredos e, mesmo tentando satisfazer o desejo que o consumia, iria descobrir que segredos eram esses.

 **Capítulo II**

Levantando-se, Maldie deixou escapar um pequeno gemido, o corpo dolorido de cansaço. Aliviada, notou que Nigel continuava a dormir, indiferente ao ruído. Durante três longos dias e noites estivera lutando para livrá-lo da febre, permitindo-se apenas breves períodos de descanso enquanto Balfour assumia seu posto à cabeceira do irmão. Por fim a febre cedera, mas preferira manter a vigília constante.

Caminhando até uma mesinha junto da janela estreita, serviu-se de um cálice de cidra. Não era fácil cuidar de Nigel sozinha, porém bastara cruzar com a herborista de Donncoill para decidir conservá-la a distância. Grizel tinha uma aparência imunda e a pele coberta de pústulas. Além do mais, exalava amargura e infelicidade. A mulher não apenas detestava a função que lhe coubera, como dava a impressão de odiar tudo e todos.

Tal tipo de pessoa, indiferente ao sofrimento alheio, jamais poderia se dedicar à arte da cura, não importando quanto conhecimento possuísse sobre o assunto. Para ajudar alguém, precisava-se, acima de qualquer coisa, desejar proporcionar alívio, suavizar a dor. Antes de partir de Donncoill teria que explicar o problema a Balfour, para que Grizel não retomasse aquela posição de extrema responsabilidade. Gostaria de achar uma substituta para a função enquanto ainda estivesse no castelo.

Pensativa, Maldie tornou a encher o cálice de prata. Agora que Nigel melhorara, descobria-se relutante em sair de seus aposentos, pois isso significaria enfrentar Balfour sem usar o doente como um escudo. Nunca vacilara em seu dever de herborista e

Hannah Howell 17 Destinos ao Vento

devotara-se inteiramente à recuperação de Nigel. Mas reconhecia haver se escondido atrás do enfermo sempre que o lorde de Donncoill se aproximava.

Tamanha covardia a irritava e assustava. Ao entrar no quarto do irmão, Balfour não tentara tocá-la em nenhum momento, toda a atenção concentrada em Nigel. Entretanto, um simples olhar do cavaleiro fazia seu sangue ferver nas veias. Apesar da exaustão, pouco conseguira descansar quando Balfour estava por perto, a figura viril e sensual roubando-lhe o sossego.

Embora ele a tratasse com a mais absoluta cortesia, estava claro que a desejava. E ela, apesar de querer o contrário, não conseguia ficar indiferente à presença máscula, cada nervo vibrando de antecipação. A situação perigosa ameaçava escapar ao seu controle. Como lidar com essas sensações estranhas? Até quando resistiria aos apelos do corpo? Talvez devesse ter ficado escondida atrás do arbusto, à margem da estrada.

— Começo a pensar que cometi um sério erro — Maldie murmurou, suspirando fundo.

— Não, não creio. Meu irmão me parece muito melhor — soou uma voz profunda às suas costas.

Agitada, ela virou-se, quase derrubando o cálice no chão.

— Você me assustou, milorde.

Balfour sorriu, deliciando-se com o nervosismo da jovem. No início, perguntara-se se causava medo a Maldie Kirkcaldy. Logo, porém, descartara a possibilidade. Não era temor o que via estampado naqueles maravilhosos olhos verdes e sim um reflexo de seu próprio desejo. Ah, como gostaria de saber se a origem dessa inquietude estava na inocência da donzela, ou no receio de ceder à óbvia atração mútua. Esse conhecimento o ajudaria a decidir qual seria seu próximo passo. Não, não era verdade. Não importava como Maldie se sentia a respeito da situação. Desejava-a e pretendia possuí-la.

— Vamos, não sou tão assustador assim. — Incapaz de conter-se, estendeu a mão e acariciou suavemente os cabelos negros e brilhantes.

Apesar da leveza do toque, Maldie estremeceu. Lorde Murray não precisava falar nada, suas intenções eram evidentes. Nervosa, afastou-se.

— Não estou com medo de você, sir — mentiu, colocando o cálice vazio sobre a mesa. — Apenas considero essa situação um tanto aflitiva. Ensinaram-me que não devo ficar sozinha num quarto com um homem que pouco conheço. — A solução para esse problema é simples.

— Oh, é mesmo? Então você está de saída?

Hannah Howell 18 Destinos ao Vento

— Não, milady. Você me conhecerá melhor. — Reparando na expressão desgostosa da jovem, completou:

— Não será uma experiência desagradável, acredite-me. E você não pode se esconder aqui o tempo todo.

— De fato. Permanecerei em Donncoill até seu irmão se recuperar. Depois, partirei.

— Talvez sejam necessários meses para a completa recuperação de Nigel. Ele já não precisa de cuidados constantes. Você gostará de apreciar a primavera.

— Posso apreciar a beleza da primavera de minha janela — ela devolveu cautelosa.

— É verdade. Os encantos da estação devem ser saboreados de perto. Não há nada que se compare ao prazer de sentir a brisa suave roçar nossa pele. — Devagar, Balfour tornou a acariciá-la nos cabelos de um modo quase íntimo. — O ar perfumado nos acalma e dissipa o mau humor.

— Não estou nervosa, nem mal-humorada. — De mãos nos quadris, ela deu um passo atrás e fitou-o, altiva. — Se pareço irritada é porque não costumo fazer este tipo jogo.

— De que jogo você está falando, moça? Não estou fazendo jogo nenhum. — Apesar de se esforçar para mostrar inocência, Balfour concluiu não tê-la enganado.

— Você não sabe mentir. Está flertando comigo, me provocando, fazendo o jogo da sedução.

— Talvez você tenha me interpretado mal.

— Não. Conheço essa estratégia muito bem. — Só de pensar nas maneiras sutis, e mesmo brutais, que os homens tinham utilizado para tentar levá-la para a cama a enfurecia. — Muitos já se valeram dessas táticas antes.

— E falharam? — Para seu assombro, Balfour surpreendeu-se ao desejar que ela fosse intocada. Não deveria importar-lhe se uma estranha fosse inocente, ou não. Mas importava!

Boquiaberta, Maldie não conseguia acreditar nos próprios ouvidos. Os homens, em geral, consideravam qualquer moça pobre amoral e ficavam intrigados quando constatavam o contrário. Não julgara lorde Murray um tipo preconceituoso, por isso o pasmo diante da pergunta insultuosa.

Recusando-se a se deixar dominar pela fúria cega, Maldie procurou analisar a situação com imparcialidade. A última coisa que gostaria de descobrir era que Balfour,

Hannah Howell 19 Destinos ao Vento

como muitos anteriormente, acreditavam-na uma vadia, apenas por ser pobre. Então, aos poucos, percebeu o que se passava. Ele não pretendera afrontá-la, ou desmerecê-la. Agira movido pela raiva, medo e uma relutante curiosidade. Quase como se quisesse escutá-la responder "sim" para se libertar de sentimentos incômodos e confusos.

— Claro que falharam — retrucou áspera. — Como você bem sabe, não desfrutei da riqueza e dos confortos que sempre o cercaram, milorde. Fui criada num mundo mais duro. Sim, muitos homens crêem que uma moça simples nunca se recusa a fazer qualquer coisa em troca de algumas moedas e que deve agradar aos membros de uma classe social superior. Quanto a mim, escolhi aprender a me defender, em vez de desempenhar o papel de prostituta.

— Não era minha intenção ofendê-la.

— Talvez não, no entanto foi o que aconteceu.

— Neste caso, imploro seu perdão. — Galante Balfour tomou a mão pequenina entre as suas e beijou-a.

— Se seu pedido de desculpas fosse sincero, você não continuaria tentando me cortejar. — Antes de perceber o que se passava, Maldie viu-se aprisionada entre os braços fortes. — Você acabou de se desculpar e agora pretende me insultar novamente — acusou-o, tentando se libertar.

— Não, apenas pretendo beijá-la.

Balfour tinha plena consciência de estar ignorando os limites impostos a um cavaleiro honrado. Apesar de possuir algum conhecimento do mundo, Maldie preservara a inocência. Os costumes exigiam que a tratasse com grande respeito. Por que, então, não conseguia controlar o impulso de beijá-la? Seria um erro agir assim com a bela e arredia Maldie Kirkcaldy. Mas era fraco demais para superar a tentação. Desde o primeiro momento, quisera sorver o gosto da boca carnuda. Só esperava não vir a pagar caro pela ousadia.

— Você está indo longe demais, sir.

Maldie pretendera falar num tom firme, cortante, porém sua voz soara rouca, trêmula. O instinto lhe dizia que se oferecesse alguma resistência, seria respeitada. Mas, não tinha forças para repeli-lo. Embora relutante, e odiando a própria fraqueza, admitia desejar ser beijada. E ansiava retribuir a carícia.

No instante em que os lábios de ambos se tocaram, Maldie soube haver perdido toda a chance de escapar. Em transe, permitiu que a língua imperiosa invadisse sua boca e a arrastasse rumo ao desconhecido. Sensações que nunca se imaginara capaz de

Hannah Howell 20 Destinos ao Vento

experimentar subjugaram-na, apagando temores e inseguranças. O mais assustador, era descobrir que seu desejo se igualava à de lorde Murray.

Quando ele afastou-se alguns centímetros para respirar, protestou baixinho, inconformada com a separação. Logo seus corpos estavam colados, a extensão do desejo masculino não lhe passando despercebida. Enquanto Balfour cobria seu pescoço de beijos ardentes, Maldie, instintivamente, pressionou sua coxa junto a ele, exultando ao escutá-lo gemer de prazer.

— Ah, você é tão doce — Balfour sussurrou, beijando-a nos olhos, no nariz, na testa, na boca.

Silenciosamente ele se recriminou pela má escolha das palavras. O jeito como Maldie o fazia sentir-se merecia elogios maiores, versos capazes de emocionar uma muralha de pedra. Mas, mesmo se possuísse o dom da oratória, não conseguiria usá-lo no momento. O gosto, o cheiro dela, as curvas sinuosas do corpo escultural o impediam de raciocinar com clareza. Só conseguia pensar numa coisa. Em torná-la sua.

— Maldie, linda Maldie — falou baixinho, puxando-a na direção da cama. — Você também está ardendo, não?

— Sim. Parece que fui enfeitiçada.

— Nós fomos enfeitiçados.

Beijando-se com sofreguidão, os dois esbarraram na cama e Nigel deixou escapar um queixume. O ruído trouxe Maldie de volta à realidade. Horrorizada com a ousadia do próprio comportamento, afastou-se de Balfour e caminhou até o lado oposto do quarto.

Graças a Deus, Nigel continuava dormindo e não testemunhara a cena chocante. Agira de forma irresponsável e não sabia a quem culpar. Lorde Murray, por tê-la quase seduzido sem grande esforço, ou a si mesma, por permitir-lhe chegar a esse ponto com um único beijo.

— Por que você ainda está aqui? — interpelou-o furiosa, alisando as roupas num gesto repleto de nervosismo.

Com as costas voltadas para a enorme lareira, Balfour não parecia nem um pouco arrependido, muito pelo contrário. Na verdade, lamentava apenas a brusca interrupção das carícias e a certeza de que não tornaria a tocá-la naquela noite. Maldie reassumira a postura fria e inacessível de antes. Para impedir que aquela frieza se transformasse em ressentimento, precisava fazê-la compreender, e admitir, que ela estivera em seus braços de livre e espontânea vontade. Sim, roubara o primeiro beijo.

Hannah Howell 21 Destinos ao Vento

Mas, o que acontecera depois, fora consentido. Não a forçara a nada. A paixão mútua simplesmente explodira, incontrolável.

— Até minutos atrás eu era bem-vindo — Balfour retrucou, mantendo o tom de voz propositadamente calmo e agradável.

Desconfortável, Maldie enrubesceu. Impossível negar a verdade. Não somente aceitara os beijos avidamente, como os retribuíra com igual vigor. Entretanto, um cavalheiro não deveria lembrá-la de que não possuía fortaleza moral. Jamais teria descoberto o quanto fraca era se lorde Murray não houvesse roubado o primeiro beijo. Antes dos lábios sensuais tocarem os seus, apenas suspeitara de que seria incapaz de resistir-lhe. Agora sabia - o com certeza.

— Pois você já não é bem-vindo — devolveu ríspida, odiando-se por soar como uma criança emburrada. — Como pode ver, tenho muito trabalho à minha espera.

— Ah, sim. Você precisa ficar assistindo a Nigel dormir. — As palavras destilavam fina ironia. — Ora, enfrente a verdade. Você quer que eu vá embora porque a fiz sentir a mesma paixão que me domina. Ardemos de desejo um pelo outro e você teme que, permanecendo aqui, eu reacenda esse fogo que nos consome.

— Tanta arrogância. Tanto descaramento. Você me enganou. Eu disse "não" para aquele primeiro beijo e fui ignorada. Como todos os homens, você não hesitou em tomar o que queria.

— Sim, aceito a culpa pelo primeiro beijo. — De cabeça erguida, Balfour caminhou até a porta e abriu-a. Então, virou-se para fitá-la. — Mas você, moça, deu-me o segundo, um beijo tão voraz quanto o meu havia sido. Sim, você provavelmente tentará negar o inegável assim que me vir pelas costas, porém não a considero uma mulher dissimulada, que aprecie mentiras. Você me deseja Maldie Kirkcaldy, tão avidamente quanto a desejo. Nós dois o sabemos.

Quando a porta se fechou, Maldie sentou-se no tapete diante da lareira, fumegando de raiva. Oh, como adoraria ter conseguido responder à altura da provocação. Permanecera muda, imóvel como uma tonta. O insolente dissera tudo o que quisera e se retirara sem que ela esboçasse qualquer reação em defesa própria. Sem que encontrasse justificavas para aquele acesso de loucura.

O que realmente a preocupava e enfurecia, contudo, era reconhecer que sir Murray tinha razão. Podia chamá-lo de arrogante, indelicado e vaidoso, mas nada mudava o fato de que ele estava certo. Desejava-o com todas as forças. Queria-a de

Hannah Howell 22 Destinos ao Vento

corpo e alma. Ficara cega de paixão quando haviam se beijado e não seria justo obrigá-lo a assumir sozinho a culpa pelo que ocorrera. E pelo que quase chegara a ocorrer.

Entretanto, fora o que fizera. Sempre achara fácil ridicularizar a paixão, sempre rira e afastara os homens que ten¬tavam assediá-la. A indiferença com que tratava aqueles que procuravam conquistá-la a tornara por demais segura de si mesma e acabara imaginando-se forte o suficiente para não repetir as tolices da mãe. Balfour aniquilara essa segurança. Destruíra sua autoconfiança. Com um único beijo, obrigara-a a se ver como qualquer outra mulher, fraca e vulnerável. Agora, não somente o acusava de forçá-la a aceitar a incomoda revelação, como passara a temer sua proximidade. Viera a Donncoill buscar auxílio na sua campanha contra Beaton, não para se transformar na amante do senhor do castelo.

Quando Nigel estivesse em condições de cuidar-se sozinho, teria de tomar uma decisão. Ou se aliaria aos Murray na cruzada contra Beaton, ou fugiria da tentação representada por lorde Balfour. Já não alimentava dúvidas de que permanecer em Donncoill significaria perder a inocência.

E, principalmente, o coração. Perguntava-se se não seria um preço alto demais a pagar pela ajuda na destruição de Beaton.

Balfour inspirou fundo, os olhos fixos no horizonte. Estava agindo como um adolescente apaixonado e isso o incomodava. Simplesmente não conseguia parar de pensar em Maldie, no gosto delicioso dos lábios rosados, na sensualidade do corpo mignon e escultural. Deixara-a uma hora atrás e ansiava tornar a vê-la, abraçá-la, beijá-la. Apenas a certeza de que cometeria um sério erro caso cedesse ao impulso, o segurava. Ela levaria algum tempo para aceitar, e assimilar, o que acontecera entre os dois.

— Assim como eu — ele falou baixinho, debruçando-se sobre o parapeito da muralha.

Nunca mulher alguma o fizera experimentar uma paixão tão violenta, nunca mulher alguma lhe roubara a capacidade de raciocinar com clareza. E raciocinar com clareza era essencial neste momento, quando a vida do jovem Eric estava em jogo.

— Nigel piorou? — perguntou James, aproximando-se.

— Não. A febre cedeu e ele dorme.

— Foi o que me disseram. Porém sua expressão sombria me levou a imaginar o contrário, milorde.

Hannah Howell 23 Destinos ao Vento

— Não é a saúde de meu irmão o que me preocupa agora, e sim a herborista.

— Uma moça bonita — comentou o mestre de armas, observando o outro com atenção.

— Bonita demais. Doce demais. Tentadora demais.

— E disponível demais. Pensativo, Balfour balançou a cabeça.

— É verdade. Precisávamos desesperadamente de uma herborista em Donncoill e, como num passe de mágica, lá estava Maldie Kirkcaldy, à beira da estrada. Uma bênção, ou uma armadilha? Sei que, às vezes, em casos de extrema necessidade, Deus ouve nossas preces e realiza um milagre. Contudo, não posso correr o risco de acreditar em milagres agora. Há muita coisa em risco.

— Talvez você devesse mandá-la embora.

— Seria a atitude sensata. Ela mesma afirmou pretender partir tão logo Nigel esteja recuperado. A razão me diz ser melhor assim. Mas receio não haver aprendido nada das muitas tolices de meu pai. Desejo a moça e é tudo em que consigo pensar.

— Não, não é tudo, porque você sabe que essa estranha guarda segredos. E há perguntas que devem ser respondidas.

— De fato. Mas quando estou junto de Maldie, não penso em arrancar nenhuma resposta.

— Então eu cuidarei do problema. Balfour hesitou por um breve instante.

— Meu orgulho me obriga a querer resolver o assunto sozinho. Felizmente, o bom senso fala mais alto. O fascínio que aquela mulher exerce sobre mim me impediria de agir com imparcialidade. Não sei se eu poderia tomar as decisões acertadas. Descubra o que puder. Maldie Kirkcaldy surgiu num momento de necessidade, e também numa época de conflito. Talvez seja um belo anjo da misericórdia. Ou então uma serpente introduzida em nosso meio pelo inimigo. Não há dúvidas de que guarda muitos segredos, segredos que podem vir a comprometer nossa segurança. Não demore muito para descobri-los, velho amigo. Confesso que ao mergulhar naqueles olhos verdes, meu sangue ferve nas veias e minha vontade fraqueja. Descubra a verdade, antes que eu esteja por demais envolvido para acreditar em qualquer coisa negativa sobre Maldie Kirkcaldy.

— Você cuida bem de mim — disse Nigel, enquanto Maldie o ajudava a sentar-se na cama e colocava vários travesseiros às suas costas para proporcionar-lhe maior conforto. — Eu teria morrido se você não houvesse me socorrido.

Hannah Howell 24 Destinos ao Vento

Ela se retraiu quando Nigel a enlaçou pela cintura. Livre da febre há cinco dias, o cavaleiro vinha cercando-a de atenções que tanto a incomodavam quanto assustavam. Bastara recuperar a força no braço, para Nigel começar a tocá-la. Sim, toques sutis, inofensivos, facilmente desculpáveis, exceto pela crescente frequência. Também os olhos cor de âmbar a fitavam com excessivo calor.

A última coisa da qual precisava era de outro Murray tentando arrastá-la para a cama, pensou, esquivando-se com a desculpa de apanhar a bandeja que a criada deixara sobre a mesa perto da janela. Nigel a estava assediando de modo muito mais doce e cortês do que Balfour, tratando-a como um nobre deveria tratar uma verdadeira dama. Porém, apesar da gentileza e das palavras galantes daquele homem extraordinariamente bonito, não se sentia nem um pouco atraída.

— Acho que vou necessitar de seu auxílio para comer o ensopado — ele falou, ajeitando a bandeja no colo.

Embora o julgasse perfeitamente capaz de se alimentar sozinho, Maldie atendeu ao pedido e sentou-se na beirada da cama. Em segundos, uma das mãos masculinas pousava em seu joelho com naturalidade. Apesar de o toque desagradar-lhe, resolveu não repudiá-lo de imediato. A febre alta e os ferimentos profundos haviam sugado as energias de Nigel e existia a possibilidade de que ele receasse não conseguir manejar a colher com eficiência. Por considerar o enfermo inofensivo, resolveu não discutir o pedido.

— Por que você está procurando seus parentes aqui? O clã Kirkcaldy fincou raízes a muitos quilômetros de Donncoill.

— Sim, eu sei. Não me perdi se é o que você está pensando. Apenas não queria encontrá-los.

— Por quê? — Nigel tossiu quando Maldie, não muito gentilmente, meteu-lhe um pedaço de pão na boca. — É uma pergunta razoável — protestou, sorrindo ao percebê-la irritada.

— Talvez. Os Kirkcaldy não me desejariam por perto. Afinal, sou pobre e tenho tido uma vida dura.

— Como vários dos Kirkcaldy, sem dúvida.

— Sim. Mas, o que ainda não lhe contei sir, é que sou ilegítima. — Apesar da surpresa, não havia desdém, ou desgosto, no olhar do cavaleiro. — Minha mãe, filha mais velha de lorde Kirkcaldy, deixou-se convencer a se afastar da família. O homem

Hannah Howell 25 Destinos ao Vento

que a seduziu já era casado e, quando a pobre ingênua engravidou, abandonou-a. Envergonhada, ela não teve coragem de voltar para a família.

Não correria riscos contando essa parte da verdade, Maldie decidiu. Porém, guardaria segredo sobre o nome do canalha. Também omitiria o detalhe de que ele só as abandonara depois de seu nascimento, ao constatar não ser a criança o menino que ansiava gerar. Revelar o nome de seu pai lhe criaria mais problemas e, talvez, a expusesse a um perigo maior.

— Você pode ter julgado mal os Kirkcaldy. — Nigel usou ambas as mãos para levar o cálice de vinho à boca. — E possível que não se importem com sua ilegitimidade. Provavelmente o medo de sua mãe, de que fossem rejeitadas, resulte do próprio sentimento de culpa e vergonha. Talvez você devesse voltar para se casar e conversar com ela.

— Não posso. Minha mãe morreu.

— Lamento sua perda. Então você está à procura da família de seu pai?

— Não. O maldito nunca demonstrou interesse em mim. E o sentimento é recíproco. — Inquieta Maldie levantou-se abruptamente. — Você já terminou?

Retirando a bandeja do colo do enfermo, colocou-a sobre a mesa perto da janela. Estava claro que responder a umas poucas perguntas não satisfaria a curiosidade de Nigel. Apesar de cuidadosa, suas respostas davam à impressão de provocar outras indagações. Não seria fácil continuar guardando seus segredos sem levantar suspeitas. Se resolvesse permanecer em Donncoill, e se envolver na luta contra Beaton, seria obrigada a inventar uma história sobre seu passado, uma história detalhada, bem elaborada o suficiente para ajudá-la a enfrentar perguntas indiscretas. Mas não sabia se conseguiria inventar uma mentira tão complicada. Ou se sentiria-se à vontade sustentando-a.

Quando Balfour entrou no quarto, pondo fim ao interrogatório de Nigel, Maldie experimentou um alívio inesperado. Desde que haviam se beijado, fizera o impossível para evitá-lo. Embora se limitasse a tratá-la com a mais respeitosa deferência quando visitava o irmão enfermo, o brilho intenso dos olhos escuros deixava claro que lorde Murray não tardaria a tomar uma atitude.

Com os nervos à flor da pele, ela tentou escapar do aposento. Mãos firmes a seguraram pelo braço.

— Eu ia deixá-lo a sós com sir Nigel — Maldie murmu¬rou, tentando, em vão, livrar-se dos dedos que a seguravam feito tenazes.

Hannah Howell 26 Destinos ao Vento

— Apesar de não desejar ferir os sentimentos de meu irmão — disse Balfour, sorrindo —, vim buscá-la.

— Por quê?

— Está na hora de você tomar um pouco de ar fresco, de saborear a primavera.

— Já tomei ar fresco suficiente quando andei de Dundee até aqui.

— Mas o tempo não estava tão bom. O céu está mais azul agora, o sol mais quente.

— Seu irmão pode precisar de alguma coisa.

— Sim — concordou Nigel com tamanha pressa, que Balfour parou para fitá-lo atentamente. — Não acho que devo ser deixado sozinho.

— Você não ficará sozinho. A velha Caitlin já está a caminho, ansiosa para lhe fazer companhia. — Ouvindo o outro praguejar por entre os dentes, sorriu. — A coitada mal pode esperar para passar algumas horas cuidando de seu "lindo bebê".

— Que história é essa? — Maldie indagou curiosa, assim que os dois saíram para o jardim.

— A velha Caitlin foi babá e ama de leite de Nigel. Ela ainda o vê como um menino e o trata como tal. E por que você concordou em vir comigo, depois de passar dias e dias me evitando?

Por um instante Maldie pensou em falar a verdade, em contar que Nigel a estava assediando. Simplesmente fizera uma escolha entre os dois irmãos que tentavam levá-la para a cama. Havia uma chance de pôr um ponto final nas investidas de Nigel antes de qualquer confronto desagradável. Aceitar a companhia de Balfour, que nunca disfarçara o quanto a desejava, deveria contribuir para Nigel desistir da empreitada.

Não, não diria nada a Balfour. Já enfrentava problemas suficientes em Donncoill sem lançar um irmão contra o outro ou, ainda pior, sem incitá-los a alguma espécie de competição masculina, em que ela seria o prêmio.

— Não estive evitando-o.

— Esteve sim. Escapando sempre que me via, como uma gatinha tímida.

— Você se julga mais importante do que é, milorde. Por que sua presença me incomodaria?

— Correndo como uma coelhinha assustada, em busca de um refúgio seguro?

— Eu apenas pretendia dar a você e seu irmão oportuni¬dade de conversarem em particular.

Hannah Howell 27 Destinos ao Vento

— Como uma pequena raposa, fugindo de cães perdi¬gueiros?

— Logo lhe faltarão comparações com animais, sir.

Balfour riu com prazer.

— Esquivando-se para dentro das sombras, como um bi¬chinho inseguro?

— Espere um momento — Ela o encarou, irritada. — O que houve com "escapando", "correndo", "fugindo"?

— Você não gosta do termo "esquivar"?

— Não tenho medo de você, lorde Murray.

Segurando-a novamente pelo braço, ele retomou a caminhada.

— Não mesmo? Então por que me evita? Por que não sou tão bonito quanto Nigel?

No instante em que percebera o desejo estampado nos olhos do irmão, Balfour lutara contra o impulso de arrastar Maldie para longe e escondê-la, agindo como um menino enciumado que não quer dividir seu brinquedo favorito com ninguém. Desde quando tivera idade bastante para se interessar pelo sexo oposto, percebera a preferência das damas por Nigel, cujo rosto perfeito, personalidade extrovertida e admirável habilidade com as palavras as encantava. Todas suspiravam pela beleza de Nigel, elogiavam seu charme e modos envolventes. Uma delas até lhe dissera que amante nenhum superava o desempenho de Nigel na cama. Com o tempo, Balfour aprendera a aceitar a superioridade do irmão em relação às mulheres. Porém, quando o vira sorrir sedutoramente para Maldie, o velho ciúme voltara. Tivera que lutar para manter-se em silêncio, para sufocar a insegurança enquanto os observava juntos. Na verdade, não notara nenhum sinal de que Maldie se interessasse por Nigel, mas queria ouvi-la afirmar em voz alta.

— Não creio que existam muitos homens na Escócia tão bonitos quanto Nigel. — Seu comentário dava a impressão de haver ferido Balfour, pensou, entre surpresa e curiosa. — Talvez sequer no mundo inteiro. Seu irmão é mesmo um homem lindo.

— As moças sempre o perseguiram.

— Imagino que sir Nigel nunca tenha precisado correr atrás das mulheres, ou se esforçar para conquistá-las.

— Quanto duramente ele terá que se empenhar para conquistar você?

Lorde Murray estava com ciúme, Maldie concluiu, com uma pontada de orgulho. Reparando na maneira como Nigel a fitava, ele deduzira que, a exemplo de muitas outras, ela sucumbiria ao fascínio exercido por aquele rosto bonito, pelo sorriso

Hannah Howell 28 Destinos ao Vento

devastador e palavras doces. Embora tal demonstração de ciúme a envaidecesse, também a insultava. Entretanto, não era difícil compreender que Balfour lidava com sentimentos antigos, velhas rivalidades fomentadas por mulheres imaturas ao longo de anos. Pois ali estava sua chance de rejeitá-lo, de pôr um ponto final nos avanços de sir Murray, fingindo ter sido cativada pelo charme de Nigel. Por que, então, se recusava a fazê-lo? Porque não queria jogar um irmão contra o outro? Não, não apenas por isso. Entendia muito bem a angústia de Balfour, havendo experimentado na pele a rejeição. Sendo pobre e ilegítima, fora, com frequência, ignorada, ou descartada.

— Muito duramente — respondeu, afinal.

— Verdade? Notei como meu irmão a olha.

— Ah, é uma pena. Eu esperava que sir Nigel acabasse curado dessa tolice antes que alguém percebesse. Ele sente-se grato a mim porque aliviei seu sofrimento. Não se esqueça de que, durante uma semana, seu irmão viu quase que exclusivamente meu rosto.

— Um rosto que qualquer homem teria prazer em contemplar.

Um calor intenso invadiu-a. Os galanteios de Nigel sempre a tinham deixado indiferente. Porém, bastara lorde Murray dizer que a achava bonita, para corar e derreter por dentro. Naquele momento deu-se conta de que seu coração traiçoeiro havia acolhido aquele homem severo e altivo. Não se tratava apenas de paixão carnal o que sentia, mas de algo mais profundo. E assustador.

De repente, ela se descobriu num canto isolado do jardim, aprisionada entre os braços fortes. Não fora levada para um passeio ao ar livre, para desfrutar de uma tarde primaveril, e sim para um lugar recluso, onde o senhor de Donncoill poderia lhe roubar um beijo.

O que realmente preocupava Maldie era sua incapacidade de repudiá-lo, de impedi-lo de continuar esse jogo de sedução. Deveria libertar-se do abraço, feri-lo com algumas palavras rudes e correr, o mais depressa possível, para a segurança do quarto de Nigel. Em vez de tomar uma atitude sensata, permaneceu paralisada como uma tola, enfeitiçada pela beleza do rosto másculo.

— Então era este seu plano desde o início — acusou-o, pousando as mãos sobre o peito largo num arremedo de resistência.

— Você está me acusando de me valer de artifícios para atraí-la até aqui? — A voz baixa e intensa soou como uma caricia aos ouvidos femininos.

— Sim, estou. Você o nega? — Maldie estremeceu ao ser beijada na nuca.

Hannah Howell 29 Destinos ao Vento

— Não, não tramei nada, bela senhorita. Apenas cheguei à conclusão de que você precisava sair daquele quarto.

Quando Maldie abriu a boca para protestar, um beijo a calou. Apesar de saber estar cortejando o perigo, a pressão da língua imperiosa dissolveu todos os seus receios. Não tinha forças para recusar a caricia.

Num impulso incontrolável, enlaçou-o pelo pescoço e estreitou o contato de seus corpos. Assombrava-a que um simples beijo pudesse incendiá-los, levando-os a agir como animais no cio. Ainda beijando-a avidamente, Balfour a imprensou contra a parede da torre inacabada, obrigando-a a sentir o pulsar de seu corpo rígido. Enlouquecida de desejo, Maldie percebeu os dedos longos e ágeis desfazerem o laço de seu vestido e abaixarem o corpete até a cintura. Ao ter os seios expostos, ensaiou um protesto e quis afastá-lo. Mas no momento em que Balfour deslizou a língua ao redor de um dos mamilos e depois pôs-se a sugá-lo, o mundo lá fora parou de existir, as noções de certo e errado perdendo o significado. Como se de muito longe, Maldie escutou gemidos de prazer e, pasma, descobriu ser ela mesma a fonte dos sons desconexos. Durante intermináveis minutos, os dois se beijaram e se acariciaram com uma voracidade que beirava a selvageria, as mãos deslizando pelos corpos um do outro como que movidas por um desejo insaciável.

Risadas de crianças por fim penetraram o casulo de paixão no qual ambos tinham se fechado. Aos poucos, Maldie recobrou a razão, dolorosamente consciente de seu estado de seminudez. Murmurando palavras ininteligíveis, empurrou Balfour para longe, notando, então, que ele já havia se afastado, sem dúvida antecipando sua súbita mudança de humor. Enquanto se recompunha, ela se obrigava a pensar apenas em como estivera a ponto de perder a inocência encostada numa parede, a poucos metros de um pátio cheio de gente. Estava furiosa, consigo mesma e com lorde Murray.

Em silêncio, Balfour observou Maldie ajeitar as roupas, o sangue ainda fervendo nas veias. No segundo em que a sentira se retrair, precisara de toda a sua força de vontade para soltá-la. E embora soubesse ter feito a coisa certa, continuava ardendo de desejo. Porém a expressão furiosa da jovem deixava claro que não teria chance de voltar a experimentar o gosto daquela paixão tão cedo.

— Não sou nem um pouco melhor do que qualquer prostituta vulgar e ignorante — Maldie falou baixinho, procurando, em vão, arrumar os cabelos despenteados.

— Não. Uma prostituta não sente nada — devolveu Balfour, encostando-se na parede de pedras e cruzando os braços para não ceder ao impulso de tornar a agarrá-la.

Hannah Howell 30 Destinos ao Vento

— Uma prostituta apenas se deita, suporta o que está acontecendo passivamente e estende a mão para receber o dinheiro.

— Pelo menos ela tem um objetivo: ser paga por seus serviços. Quanto a mim, ficou claro que basta um belo sorriso para me fazer abrir as pernas. — Maldie estava tão desgostosa consigo mesma, tão desapontada com a própria fraqueza, que o embaraço causado pela cena tórrida caíra para segundo plano. — Não sou melhor que minha pobre mãe. Vejo-me à beira de repetir as tolices dela porque herdei suas fraquezas.

— Assim como eu pareço inclinado a repetir as tolices de meu pai. Nunca agi desse modo antes. E você?

— Não! — Maldie exclamou horrorizada, sabendo que devia fugir dali antes que lorde Murray dissesse mais qualquer coisa. O homem possuía uma habilidade natural de falar as verdades. Verdades duras porque inegáveis.

— Meu pai se deitou com todas as mulheres atraentes que encontrou pelo caminho, convencido de que amava pelo menos metade delas. E espantoso que Donncoill não esteja repleto de seus bastardos. Quanto a mim, até hoje nunca havia precisado lutar para manter o sangue e a cabeça frios.

Qual era a fraqueza de sua mãe?

— Ela me gerou.

— Não creio que tenha sido uma tolice.

— Oh, mas foi sim. Sou filha ilegítima de um homem que não dava a menor importância aos sagrados votos matrimoniais, um canalha que abandonou minha mãe ao descobri-la grávida. — O olhar compassivo de Balfour quase a impeliu a abrir-se sem reservas. — Depois dessa experiência trágica, ela deveria ter se tomado mais cautelosa. Porém a cautela durou pouco. A infeliz sempre achava que o homem seguinte seria diferente. E, de certa forma, o foram. Muitos lhe deram presentes, ou dinheiro. Por fim, ela cessou de se importar, ou de sentir. Apenas aceitava o dinheiro.

— Nunca você será assim. Você é forte demais.

— Minha mãe era uma mulher forte. — Apesar de veemente, Maldie já não tinha tanta certeza. — Seduzida, usada e descartada por um crápula, transformou-se numa mulher sem coração, insensível como o monstro que a destruiu. Nenhum homem me arrastará para a lama. Não darei ouvidos a mentiras, nem sairei derrotada em jogos de sedução.

— Eu não minto. Tampouco estou jogando. O que há entre nós é pungente e doce. Está acima de nossas forças resistir.

Hannah Howell 31 Destinos ao Vento

— Não. O que há entre nós é algo sem importância, mera atração carnal. Não me deixarei vencer.

Suspirando fundo, Balfour observou-a se afastar. Nada podia dizer para induzi-la a mudar de idéia. Porém, estava convencido de que ambos haviam sido subjugados por um sentimento que ia além da luxúria, do desejo. Ainda não compreendia muito bem a natureza desse sentimento novo.

Não sabia exatamente o que queria de Maldie, além de levá-la para a cama. Portanto, não podia lhe fazer nenhuma promessa. Se tentasse discutir o que sentiam, ela perceberia suas inseguranças e incertezas. Talvez até o acusasse de estar mentindo para seduzi-la.

Achavam-se num impasse, Balfour decidiu, rumando para o castelo. Um impasse terrível e assustador. Ambos temiam repetir os erros dos pais. Maldie perderia a virgindade se sucumbisse aos apelos da paixão e a virgindade costumava ser o único dote de uma moça pobre. E ele não podia, pelo menos no momento, oferecer-lhe algo mais além de ardor sexual. Com a vida de Eric por um fio e uma batalha se aproximando, não era hora de fazer promessas a mulher nenhuma, em especial a uma órfã que guardava tantos segredos. Lorde Murray inspirou fundo, tentando acalmar a agitação interior. Maldie começava a lhe parecer a única capaz de resolver aquele dilema, porque seria ela quem arriscaria tudo ao entregar-se. Só gostaria de ter mais alguma chance de mostrar-lhe que valeria a pena render-se a uma emoção tão rara. Depois do que houvera naquela tarde, duvidava de que Maldie iria permitir-lhe abordá-la tão cedo.

 **Capítulo III**

O que você está fazendo seu grande tolo? Ao entrar no quarto de Nigel, Maldie não pôde acreditar nos próprios olhos. Ausentara-se durante uma hora e, sem dúvida, cometera um erro. Na última semana, desde que Balfour quase a seduzira, entregara-se com redobrado empenho à tarefa de levar seu paciente à recuperação plena, evitando que esforços exagerados fossem feitos antes da hora. Assim, vendo-o trêmulo e banhado de suor ao tentar andar apoiado numa serva, enfureceu-se. O insensato não apenas corria o risco de que as feridas tornassem a se abrir, como também o de ficar permanentemente aleijado.

Hannah Howell 32 Destinos ao Vento

— Jennie — falou dirigindo-se à jovem criada enquanto obrigava o cavaleiro a voltar para a cama —, sei que este maluco consegue ser muito persuasivo, porém, daqui em diante, ignore as ordens para ajudá-lo a caminhar.

— Mas senhora... — A moça hesitou, parada sob a soleira da porta.

— Não se preocupe em desobedecer a sir Nigel. Eu mesma explicarei a situação a sir Balfour que, com certeza, me apoiará. O enfermo ainda não tem condições de ficar de pé sobre as pernas esquálidas.

— Esquálidas? — Nigel resmungou ofendido.

— Você quer ficar aleijado, sir? — Maldie o interpelou seca, fazendo sinal para que Jennie se retirasse.

— Não, de jeito nenhum. Mas é o que acabará acontecendo se eu não me exercitar e recuperar minhas forças.

— Há somente quinze dias você foi ferido, perdeu muito sangue e a febre alta o castigou. Portanto, é necessário permitir ao seu corpo recuperar-se devagar, com boa alimentação e bastante descanso.

— Pelo menos sinto-me bem o bastante para tentar andar.

— Sim, é verdade. O suor e a tremedeira deixam claro que seu corpo ainda não está pronto para tamanho esforço. Ignore o aviso e pagará caro.

— Você faz parecer que meu corpo tem vida e regras próprias, diferentes daquilo que minha mente diz.

— De fato. — Maldie serviu-lhe um cálice de vinho, notando-o segurá-lo com ambas as mãos para levá-lo à boca, sinal evidente de fraqueza. — Creio que você é inteligente o suficiente para perceber que cometeu uma tolice ao ultrapassar seus limites.

Praguejando baixinho, Nigel estendeu-lhe o cálice ao terminar de beber, quase o derrubando no chão devido ao tremor incontrolável.

— Se eu tiver que permanecer na cama por um longo tempo, acabarei doido.

Sorrindo compreensiva, Maldie apanhou um pano úmido e pôs-se a lavá-lo, livrando-o do suor frio gelado.

— Entendo como é duro não poder fazer nada exceto repousar, como é frustrante a mente estar alerta e o corpo fraco demais para atender aos nossos desejos. Sei que muita gente acha que sou maluca quando afirmo que nosso corpo nos envia mensagens. Quando você se levantou, não ficou zonzo, coberto de suor e trêmulo? Pois

Hannah Howell 33 Destinos ao Vento

isto era seu corpo dizendo-lhe, da maneira mais enfática possível, para deitar-se e descansar.

— Seria melhor se minha mente me avisasse antes de eu colocar os pés no chão.

— Ah, a mente costuma ser contraditória e nem sempre nos conduz na direção certa, ou nos fala a verdade. Não importa o quanto espertos sejamos, porque às vezes nos permitimos enganar. Quem nunca tomou certas atitudes, mesmo sabendo que não seria sensato, nem seguro?

— Oh, sim. E o pior é que nossa maldita mente nos impede de esquecer essas idiotices.

O riso morreu nos lábios de Maldie. Nigel não estava tão enfraquecido quanto imaginara uma determinada parte de sua anatomia não revelava nenhuma dificuldade para ficar de pé. Sempre suspeitara que o atraísse, mas contemplar a prova concreta dessa atração embaraçou-a. E não podia continuar fingindo que nada reparara.

— Por sorte não estou inteiramente incapacitado. — Nigel sorriu sedutor.

A impertinência começava a sacudi-la do choque, quando o pano úmido lhe foi arrancado das mãos e uma voz familiar soou ás suas costas.

— Creio estar na hora de outra pessoa assumir a tarefa de banhá-lo, irmão. — Balfour afastou Maldie da cama. — Nossa Convidada pode se ocupar com funções diferentes.

— Mas a moça e eu estávamos tendo uma conversa fascinante, sobre como devemos dar atenção ao que o corpo nos diz?

Maldie sentiu-se tentada a mandar Balfour embora, irritada com o modo como ele decidia o que lhe cabia, ou não, fazer. Porém o bom senso prevaleceu sobre o orgulho. Nigel a desejava e estava bem-disposto o bastante para demonstrá-lo não apenas com olhares e palavras sugestivas. Sem dúvida seria melhor para ambos se transferisse certas obrigações para terceiros.

— Vou buscar a refeição de milorde — ela murmurou, retirando-se apressada.

No momento em que a porta se fechou, Balfour inspirou fundo, lutando para controlar a raiva gerada pelo ciúme. Quando entrara no quarto e vira Maldie banhando o irmão, ficara enciumado, como de costume. Ao perceber a óbvia excitação de Nigel e sua expressão lasciva, precisara de todo o autocontrole para não esmurrá-lo.

— Não me olhe assim, como se quisesse me matar.

Hannah Howell 34 Destinos ao Vento

— Talvez eu esteja apenas enojado por você querer seduzir a mulher que trabalhou sem cessar para restituir-lhe a saúde. — Balfour serviu-se de vinho, maldizendo-se por não ser capuz de manter a calma.

— Por que isso deveria preocupá-lo?

— Ela é órfã, pobre, desamparada. E não foi você mesmo quem a acusou de guardar muitos segredos? — Sua veemência provavelmente traíra seus verdadeiros sentimentos.

— Deduzi que tais segredos não têm nenhuma relação conosco, não constituem nenhuma ameaça à nossa segurança. Maldie Kirkcaldy é sim, como você me lembrou, pobre e órfã. Viveu uma vida dura e ressente-se da vergonha à qual a mãe foi exposta. Também não superou o fato de ter sido abandonada pelo pai. Seus segredos giram em torno de um passado cheio de mágoas e não penso que ela tenha a obrigação de nos revelar.

— Talvez. — Se fechasse a boca agora, quem sabe Nigel esqueceria o assunto? Esperanças vãs.

— Não creio que você esteja zangado comigo porque eu assediava uma moça que lhe inspira desconfiança.

— São tempos conturbados os nossos. A cautela é necessária.

Nigel ignorou solenemente as palavras do irmão.

— Acho que você a deseja para si e irritou-se ao imaginar que eu a estava roubando.

— Pois eu acho que você está na cama há tanto tempo, que parou de raciocinar com clareza.

— Tolice. Você desejou Maldie desde o primeiro momento, quando a encontrou no meio da estrada. Eu, por comodismo, preferi esquecer o que observei, preferi me convencer de que você não a queria, pois acabaria interferindo em meus planos. Quanto ardentemente você a quer?

Por um momento Balfour considerou a possibilidade de adotar uma estratégia covarde para lidar com a situação: negar tudo e sair correndo. Porém, sabia que o irmão não o deixaria em paz até extrair-lhe uma confissão. Uma resposta honesta agora poderia silenciar Nigel. Mas o faria afastar-se de Maldie? Odiava-se por sentir-se inseguro quanto à própria habilidade de conquistá-la, de ser obrigado a competir com alguém por quem todas as mulheres sempre suspiraram.

Hannah Howell 35 Destinos ao Vento

— Eu a desejo com todas as minhas forças — admitiu relutante. — Às vezes me pergunto se não perdi por completo a cabeça.

— Ah, aqueles olhos verdes têm o poder de enfeitiçar qualquer homem, de despertar a luxúria.

— O que sinto vai além da luxúria.

— Quanto além?

Embora se mostrasse impassível, Nigel esforçava-se para disfarçar algo, Balfour concluiu. E se os sentimentos do irmão por Maldie também ultrapassassem a simples atração por uma mulher bonita? Parte de si pensava que não faria mal ao belo Nigel ser rejeitado uma única vez na vida. A outra parte reconhecia ser esta a voz do ciúme.

— Não sei — Balfour retrucou num tom baixo e contido. — Sei apenas que vai além da paixão carnal.

— E como ela se sente a respeito?

— Maldie me quer. Tenho certeza disso. Ainda resiste porque acredita que a paixão destruiu sua mãe e teme repetir os mesmos erros. Quando percebi que eu já não receava repetir os erros de nosso pai é que me dei conta da intensidade de meus sentimentos. Embora sejam sentimentos confusos também.

— Então a tome para si, irmão. Maldie Kirkcaldy é sua. Retiro-me de campo. Com tantas confusões, temores e paixões mal resolvidas acho que o campo está mesmo cheio demais. Prefiro não me aventurar no meio desse caos.

Maldie entrou no quarto e, depois de fulminar Balfour com o olhar, depositou a bandeja no colo de Nigel. Teria ela ouvido a conversa, Balfour perguntou-se, logo descartando a idéia. Se a moça os houvesse escutado discutir quem teria o privilégio de tentar seduzi-la e levá-la para a cama, com certeza estaria se contorcendo de ódio. Maldie parecia somente irritada, ofendida com sua interferência.

— Você me permite ajudar seu irmão a comer? — indagou seca.

— Pensei que ele já tivesse condições de se alimentar sozinho.

— E teria se não houvesse se levantado e saltitado pelo quarto.

— Não saltitei coisa nenhuma — resmungou Nigel, praguejando por entre os dentes enquanto Maldie cortava o pão em pequenos pedaços.

— Por que ele não deveria tentar andar? — Balfour a questionou, notando, pela primeira vez a palidez do doente. — Afinal, a febre cedeu há uma semana e as feridas estão cicatrizadas.

Hannah Howell 36 Destinos ao Vento

— É verdade. Mas sir Nigel precisa recuperar a energia e as forças perdidas. Os primeiros passos irão requerer muito cuidado, especialmente porque o ferimento na perna foi profundo. Até entendo o que o levou a cometer tal tolice. Quando permanecemos um longo período de cama, repousando e comendo bem, é natural esquecermos de como estamos fracos. Assim, ignoramos a cautela. Se o processo de convalescença não for rigoroso, é possível que essa perna nunca perca a rigidez e seu irmão fique definitivamente manco.

O tom firme da herborista não admitia dúvidas. Bastara à febre sumir e as feridas cicatrizarem, para Balfour considerar Nigel curado, necessitando apenas se alimentar e descansar antes de reassumir suas funções. Agora começava a compreender que a total recuperação exigiria tempo e atenções redobradas.

— Como está indo o plano para libertar Eric e derrotar Beaton? — indagou Nigel, terminando de comer.

— Vagarosamente. Sabemos muito pouco a respeito daquele infame, ou a respeito de Dubhlinn. Infiltrei um dos nossos no coração das tropas inimigas, mas tem sido difícil para ele nos enviar informações. Qualquer detalhe sobre a rotina do castelo, o mais simples que fosse, nos auxiliaria, mas nada temos por enquanto.

— Quando você diz "simples" está se referindo a coisas do tipo quando os portões são abertos e fechados? — Maldie perguntou a Balfour, servindo-se de um cálice de cidra.

— Sim. Toda informação é valiosa.

— Os portões são abertos ao nascer do sol e fechados ao entardecer.

O brilho da suspeita no olhar dos irmãos, apesar de justificado, perturbou-a. Na sua ânsia de ajudá-los a destruir Beaton não considerara como seu conhecimento a respeito de Dubhlinn poderia parecer estranho e gerar desconfianças. Se confessasse haver aprendido o máximo possível sobre Beaton para aumentar suas chances de matá-lo, os Murray, provavelmente, sentiriam-se ainda mais incomodados.

— Como você soube sobre os portões? — Balfour a interrogou.

— Andei procurando meus familiares nos arredores de Dubhlinn.

— Você é parente de algum Beaton?

O tom de Balfour, misto de desdém e censura, apenas confirmou sua decisão de nunca revelar sua verdadeira origem.

Hannah Howell 37 Destinos ao Vento

— Não. Meus parentes são menestréis. Segui o rastro deles até Dubhlinn e permaneci na região tentando descobrir qual rumo tinham tomado. Por sorte, um casal de aldeões idosos me ofereceu hospitalidade.

— Por que você não nos contou nada, quando soube que estamos lutando contra Beaton?

— Não sou guerreira, sir Balfour. Não poderia imaginar que o pouco que vi e ouvi lhe interessaria. Não estava nas proximidades do castelo quando seu jovem irmão foi sequestrado.

Inspirando fundo, Balfour passou as mãos pelos cabelos escuros e revoltos.

— Peço-lhe desculpas, senhora. Não era minha intenção insultá-la, ou acusá-la. Cada dia que Eric passa nas garras daquele canalha, me dilacero por dentro e talvez por isso meu coração se encha de suspeitas, às vezes infundadas. Mesmo agora, continuo tentando entender como o maldito soube onde e quando armar uma emboscada para capturar meu irmão.

— Não há necessidade de desculpar-se, sir. Você está em guerra e eu sou uma estranha.

— Você realmente acha que alguém nos traiu? — Nigel interrogou Balfour. — Que alguém ajudou Beaton a se apoderar de Eric?

— Sim. Quanto mais penso nisso, mais convencido fico. Quando os dois passaram a discutir a possibilidade de Donncoill abrigar um traidor, Maldie aproveitou para arrumar o quarto, aliviada com o fim do interrogatório a que fora submetida. Falara num impulso, sem medir as palavras. Menestréis. Uma boa escolha, considerando a vida nômade exigida pela profissão. Faltava-lhe agora arrumar um sobrenome para sua fictícia família, caso sir Murray lhe perguntasse.

A teia de mentiras começava a enredá-la, fato que tanto a alarmava quanto desgostava, pois sempre abominara falsidades. E, apesar de não querer admitir, constatara que enganar Balfour era-lhe particularmente doloroso. Ele aceitara suas mentiras sem questioná-las, até se desculpando por haver alimentado algumas dúvidas e suspeitas a seu respeito, fato que servia apenas para torná-la ainda mais infeliz consigo mesma. Detestava iludir alguém, em especial alguém que a acolhera e mostrara-se confiante sobre a retidão de seu caráter. Esse seria um pecado que mancharia sua alma.

A entrada silenciosa de Grizel afastou Maldie dos pensamentos sombrios. Sorrateira, a mulher se movia sem produzir nenhum ruído, entretanto, seu mau cheiro empestava o ambiente. Os homens, absortos na conversa sobre batalhas e traições,

Hannah Howell 38 Destinos ao Vento

pareciam não perceber a presença da velha herborista que, por outro lado, não perdia uma única palavra do que diziam. Notando que Maldie a observava, ela procurou disfarçar a curiosidade e, apanhando a bandeja, apressou-se a se retirar do quarto, não sem antes lançar um último olhar aos dois cavaleiros.

Como se houvesse sido picada por um animal peçonhento, Maldie estremeceu de horror ante a expressão de Grizel ao fitar os irmãos. Nunca um olhar contivera tanta raiva, tanto rancor. Por um momento a jovem perguntou-se se não fora pura imaginação, se não acabara contagiada pelas suspeitas de intrigas e deslealdades. Mas não, não fantasiara nada, decidiu. Embora não conhecesse bem os Murray, não os julgava, em hipótese alguma, merecedores de tamanho ódio. Seria Grizel a traidora do clã? Poderia levá-los a enxergar isso?

— Você parece exausto, Nigel — Balfour comentou preocupado. — Descanse. Conversamos sem encontrar respostas para nossas dúvidas. Pelo menos me resta o conforto de saber que você partilha minhas suspeitas sobre a existência de um traidor em Donncoill.

— É Grizel — afirmou Maldie, convicta de que a verdade sempre revelava-se como o caminho mais fácil de resolver as coisas. Mentira sobre sua origem porque não tivera alternativa e não repetiria o erro.

— O que tem Grizel? — Balfour a interrogou seco. — Pelos céus, acho que o fedor impregnou o ar.

— Com certeza. Mantenho este quarto muito limpo, portanto agora é fácil notar a entrada de qualquer odor desagradável.

— Você está sugerindo que meus aposentos não eram asseados antes? Estou arrasado — Nigel brincou.

— Não estou me referindo somente à sujeira corporal de Grizel, ou ao seu mau cheiro. Mas ao ódio que ela exala. É um sentimento tão forte que pude sentir-lhe o amargor. Grizel odeia vocês dois, senhores. Realmente os abomina.

Balfour ficou em silêncio durante vários segundos, pesando as palavras ouvidas.

— Sei que aquela mulher vive mal-humorada e não se dá bem com ninguém no castelo, seja homem, mulher, ou criança. Mas, dificuldade de relacionar-se é muito diferente de ódio. Qual a relevância de Grizel me detestar, ou a Nigel?

— Assim fala um homem criado no meio da riqueza e do poder. Aqueles acostumados a ser servidos, muitas vezes não percebem o valor, ou a ameaça, representada por seus serviçais. Vocês estão convencidos de que alguém auxiliou

Hannah Howell 39 Destinos ao Vento

Beaton na captura de Eric e, no entanto, não conseguem pensar numa pessoa com motivos para traí-los. Pois eu lhes forneço uma boa razão: ódio. Antes de eliminarem Grizel como ameaça, sugiro que ponderem sobre o possível motivo desse ódio. Talvez, então, encontrem a resposta que buscam.

— Nosso pai a seduziu. — Nigel deu de ombros, como se fosse algo sem importância. — Ela era bonita e asseada, anos atrás.

— Depois seu pai a abandonou? — indagou Maldie, pensando que aquele tipo de comportamento sempre a repugnava.

— Sim, ao se apaixonar pela mãe de Eric. E quando a mãe de Eric morreu nosso pai não teve vontade de voltar para os braços de Grizel.

— Resumindo: Grizel, ainda jovem e bonita, ocupou a posição de amante do senhor de Donncoill. Trocada por uma nova amante, viu o filho da rival ser criado como um dos herdeiros do clã, enquanto a própria beleza e juventude se apagavam. Parece-me uma ótima razão para odiar os Murray e desejar causar mal a Eric.

— Sem dúvida é motivo suficiente para passarmos a observá-la mais de perto — Balfour concordou, caminhando até a porta. — É o que farei. Preciso de mais do que palavras e desconfianças para acusar Grizel. Ela nasceu em Donncoill e seus parentes nos ajudaram a conquistar essas terras, sempre foram leais à minha família. Não tomarei nenhuma atitude antes de obter provas concretas de traição. Não correrei o risco de cometer uma injustiça. E agora, quero que você se arrume para jantar em minha companhia no salão principal.

— Mas Nigel precisa de...

— Mandarei Jennie vir atendê-lo.

Balfour retirou-se sem dar a Maldie chance de argumentar. Por breves segundos ela considerou a possibilidade de simplesmente ignorar a ordem. Não, de nada adiantaria desafiá-lo, pois lorde Murray viria buscá-la. Seria uma longa refeição, disso não tinha dúvidas. Melhor começar a se aprontar.

Balfour disfarçou um sorriso ao ver Maldie entrar no salão principal. O vestido azul-escuro, gasto e cuidadosamente remendado, moldava as curvas do corpo delicado de uma maneira que lhe agradava demais. Os cabelos negros e ondulados, presos com uma fina tira de couro, caíam-lhe às costas como uma cascata sedosa. Levantado-se, o lorde de Donncoill acenou, mostrando-lhe a cadeira à sua direita.

Hannah Howell 40 Destinos ao Vento

— Não sou digna de me sentar aqui — ela protestou baixinho, hesitando em tomar o assento que lhe fora oferecido. — Não possuo nem títulos, nem origem nobre para ser vista num local de destaque.

— Você salvou a vida de Nigel — retrucou Balfour, fazendo sinal para um criado servi-la de vinho. — Isto a torna merecedora de um lugar de honra à minha mesa, mais do que títulos, ou riquezas.

— Seu irmão estava ferido e fui capaz de ajudá-lo. Qualquer um com minhas habilidades faria o mesmo.

— Não qualquer um. — O cavaleiro tentou não reparar na quantidade de comida que a jovem colocava no prato. Sem dúvida não era falta de apetite que a conservava tão esbelta. — Você tem sido dedicada, cercando-o de cuidados sem pedir nada em troca.

— Tenho uma cama macia onde dormir, um teto sobre minha cabeça e toda a comida que sou capaz de consumir. É pagamento suficiente.

Durante alguns minutos Balfour limitou-se a observá-la comer. Embora o divertisse constatar que uma mulher tão pequenina pudesse ter tão grande apetite, também lhe doía à alma. O modo como Maldie Kirkcaldy degustava os alimentos deixava claro que conhecera a fome. Pela primeira vez ocorreu-lhe nunca ter pensado muito sobre a vida dura dos desafortunados. Sempre cuidara bem do povo de Donncoill e alegrava-o saber que nada lhes faltara ao longo dos anos. Mas, à exceção de donativos ocasionais para os pobres, jamais estendera essas benesses para aqueles fora do círculo de sua responsabilidade imediata.

Envergonhava-o imaginar que por falta de caridade pessoas como Maldie sofriam. Em silêncio, jurou a si mesmo nunca mais ficar indiferente às necessidades alheias.

— Talvez você gostaria de um vestido novo — sugeriu, arrependendo-se em seguida ao notar o brilho desafiador dos olhos verdes. Deveria ter escolhido as palavras com mais cuidado, pois acabara insultando-a.

— Se você acha meu vestido modesto demais, posso jantar em meu quarto. — Na verdade, Maldie não se considerava insultada, nem supusera que essa houvesse sido a intenção do cavaleiro. Apenas ficara magoada com a possibilidade de Balfour não aprovar sua aparência.

— O vestido lhe cai bem e ressalta sua beleza. Mas, se me permite dizê-lo, você se ofende facilmente. Reconheço que sou desajeitado com as palavras, porém não a considero o tipo de mulher que aprecie mentiras. O seu não é o vestido mais bonito que

Hannah Howell 41 Destinos ao Vento

já vi. Não entendo nada de moda feminina, mas percebi que você possui somente dois vestidos, ambos muito gastos. Não há vergonha nisso. Quero apenas encontrar uma forma de premiá-la pela recuperação de Nigel e julguei que um vestido novo iria lhe agradar. Maldie suspirou fundo.

— Tem razão. Às vezes fico eriçada como um porco-espinho, ouvindo o que não foi dito e julgando ironia atrás das palavras mais inocentes. Agradeço-lhe a oferta gentil, mas devo recusá-la. Sim, meus vestidos são velhos e rotos, mas não posso aceitar presentes por fazer algo que teria feito por qualquer um. Deus me concedeu o dom de contribuir para a cura das pessoas. Não acho certo aceitar pagamento por um trabalho que Ele faz. Sou mero instrumento.

Murray decidiu não insistir no assunto. Falaria com Una, a melhor costureira do clã, e lhe pediria para confeccionar um vestido em segredo. Não perguntaria a Maldie o que ela gostaria de ganhar, qual pequena recompensa a satisfaria. Simplesmente a presentearia. Apesar da evidente pobreza, Maldie fora educada como uma dama e saberia identificar, e aceitar, uma cortesia.

— Durante quanto tempo você esteve espreitando Dubhlinn?

— Não estive espreitando nada. E a propósito, permaneci duas semanas na região.

Embora esperasse perguntas, Maldie sentia-se desconfortável. Não suportava mais mentir. Balfour Murray não errara ao usar a palavra "espreitando". Fora exatamente o que fizera, aproveitando-se de cada oportunidade para espionar os Beaton. E talvez ainda estaria por lá se tantos homens não houvessem começado a assediá-la. Lamentava apenas não ter se despedido do velho casal de aldeões que a acolhera. Partira no meio da noite sem dizer adeus e, pior, sem expressar gratidão.

De repente uma raiva surda inundou-a. Será que, nem por um instante, sua amargurada mãe não pensara nos pecados que obrigaria a filha a cometer para cumprir o juramento de vingança? Com a mesma rapidez com que a raiva surgira, foi substituída pela culpa. Estava agindo como uma criatura ingrata, quando a mãe se submetera à degradação para mantê-la de barriga cheia. Seria pedir demais que o homem responsável pela vergonha de ambas acabasse castigado? Seria pedir demais que a filha a vingasse? Maldie preferiu ignorar uma vozinha interior que insistia em responder "sim".

— Você ficou muito séria de repente. — Balfour tocou-a de leve na mão. — Enfrentou algum problema em Dubhlinn?

Hannah Howell 42 Destinos ao Vento

— Não. Apenas me dei conta de que, ao ajudá-lo, eu poderia estar colocando em perigo o casal de aldeões que me abrigou. — Sorrindo melancólica, Maldie passou uma grossa camada de mel numa fatia de pão. — Então lembrei-me de que a velha senhora sempre reclamava sobre como Beaton, ao menor sinal de ameaça, mandava trancar os portões sem se importar com quem não conseguisse entrar na fortaleza a tempo. Dizia-se que o senhor de Dubhlinn não hesitaria em deixar a própria mãe do lado de fora se ela não fosse rápida o bastante. Por fim, os camponeses desistiram de buscar refúgio atrás das muralhas. Quando algum inimigo surgia para atacar Beaton, apenas escondiam-se e rezavam para não serem caçados também.

— Pode ficar sossegada, pois não planejo matar nenhum aldeão. Só quero trazer o jovem Eric para casa e acertar contas com o lorde de Dubhlinn. Talvez aquele clã vá viver melhor e mais em paz sem o idiota que os lidera.

Balfour calou-se e Maldie, notando que o cavaleiro parecia observar algo atentamente, seguiu a direção de seu olhar. Grizel havia saído do meio das sombras e plantara-se atrás dos soldados agrupados numa das extremidades da longa mesa. Enquanto fingia costurar, ela não perdia uma única palavra do que os homens falavam e nem se esforçava para disfarçar o interesse na conversa. Grizel não possuía a necessária discrição para espionar, Maldie concluiu. Sem dúvida fora bem-sucedida até o momento somente porque ninguém lhe prestara atenção. E, talvez, segura por nunca ter levantado suspeitas a respeito de suas ações, tornara-se descuidada.

— Não posso acreditar que não percebi nada antes — murmurou lorde Murray, pasmo.

— Você raramente a notava. E, conforme me explicou, a família de Grizel esteve com os Murray desde o início. Seria a última pessoa de quem você desconfiaria.

— Por isto uma escolha perfeita. Eu deveria ter imaginado. Você tem razão, ela nos detesta. Vejo claramente agora. E há motivo para rancor. Meu pai a tratou de maneira vil. Aliás, tratamento dispensado a inúmeras outras mulheres.

— Esta não é razão suficiente para trair o próprio clã, os próprios ancestrais. Sim, é compreensível alguém desejar se vingar daquele que lhe causou mal, mas não destruindo todos os membros da família, como Grizel está ajudando Beaton a fazer. Começo a sentir muita pena do pobre Eric.

— Não deve ser fácil cair prisioneiro de Beaton.

— Na verdade eu estava pensando em como Beaton odiava Eric a ponto de querer matá-lo no dia de seu nascimento. Agora é Grizel quem o odeia e não se importa

Hannah Howell 43 Destinos ao Vento

de contribuir para levá-lo à morte. Deve ser difícil para o menino saber que seu simples nascimento o tornou alvo da ira de dois inimigos. E agora, o mesmo homem que quis matá-lo deseja chamá-lo de filho. Seu jovem irmão deve estar pensando que o mundo inteiro enlouqueceu, ou então que ele perdeu a razão.

Pensativo, Balfour concordou. Não lhe agradava admitir, mas ainda não havia se detido sobre os sentimentos de Eric. Ansiava tanto libertá-lo das garras de Beaton, afastá-lo do veneno que o infame poderia destilar em seus ouvidos, que não considerara as emoções do garoto. Sim, Maldie estava certa. Seu irmão devia estar achando difícil entender à situação e imaginando por que despertava tanta raiva. Embora Beaton tentasse reconhecê-lo como filho agora, Balfour duvidava de que o canalha deixara de odiar o menino. Eric, apesar de extremamente inteligente, talvez o mais inteligente dos Murray, deveria estar confuso e inseguro.

— Sim, meu irmão deve estar a ponto de arrancar os cabelos. — Balfour sorriu tristemente. — Ele detesta quando não consegue compreender algo. Se Beaton não lhe deu nenhuma explicação, por menor que seja capaz de ajudá-lo a enxergar alguma lógica no que está acontecendo, Eric acabará perdendo a paciência e tomando uma atitude insensata, como tentar matar o inimigo com as próprias mãos.

— Você fala como se o garoto fosse intolerante.

— Não é o caso. Apesar de Eric nunca ter tido muita paciência com tolos.

— Posso entendê-lo.

— Eric é inteligentíssimo, mas reconhece ser sua inteligência um dom concedido por Deus. Assim, jamais despreza aqueles que não foram abençoados da mesma maneira. Se pensa que alguém está agindo de forma errada propositadamente, mostra-se intolerante. Com os anos, creio que se tornará menos inflexível. Este é seu único defeito. De fato, Eric é ainda mais bonito e envolvente que Nigel.

— Um perigo para todas as moças da Escócia. Balfour concordou rindo e Maldie sentiu o coração se enternecer. Lorde Murray amava o meio-irmão e tinha orgulho dele. Parte de si invejava Eric que, apesar de bastardo, conquistara o amor da família do pai. Quanto a ela, nunca conheceria esse sentimento de aceitação. Não possuía um pai, ou uma família que a acolhesse. Pudera contar apenas com a mãe. Sua mãe que, muitas vezes, dera a impressão de desprezá-la, de irritar-se com sua simples presença.

Depressa, Maldie afastou o pensamento aflitivo. Era doloroso demais enfrentar a verdade. Melhor continuar ignorando-a, antes de se transformar num poço de amargura.

Hannah Howell 44 Destinos ao Vento

— Você me parece triste Maldie Kirkcaldy. — Gentilmente, Balfour cobriu a mão delicada com a sua. — Não tema. Venceremos a batalha e traremos Eric de volta para Donncoill.

— Claro que sim.

Durante o restante da refeição, lorde Murray induziu-a, com muito tato, a contar tudo o que descobrira sobre Dubhlinn. Mesmo não se esquivando das perguntas, Maldie preferiu ser cautelosa, como se desconhecesse a importância das informações que passava. Apesar do prazer de estar contribuindo para a queda de Beaton, incomodava-a que o fizesse através da dissimulação.

Quando Balfour chamou James para se juntar aos dois à mesa, ela sufocou o desagrado. O mestre de armas vinha observando-a há dias, os olhos penetrantes dando a impressão de querer devassar seus segredos. Se James alimentava desconfianças a seu respeito, seria fácil contaminar seu líder. A menos que lhes contasse toda a verdade, algo impossível corria o risco de vir a ser considerada uma espiã, trabalhando para Beaton contra os Murray.

— Você tem uma expressão cansada. — Balfour levantou-se e estendeu-lhe a mão. — Venha, permita-me acompanhá-la aos seus aposentos.

Por um triz Maldie não retrucou, dizendo ser perfeitamente capaz de encontrar o caminho para o próprio quarto, mas engoliu as palavras mal-educadas. Preferia evitar o início de uma discussão que se prolongaria por tempo indeterminado e escapar, o quanto antes, do olhar arguto de James. Assim, levantou-se e se deixou conduzir por lorde Murray através do salão cheio, Sentia-se presa numa cilada, numa armadilha que preparara para si com suas meias-verdades. Não existia um único lugar em Donncoill onde pudesse se esconder do vigilante James. E, para piorar, bastava Balfour aproximar-se para seu coração traiçoeiro arrastá-la num turbilhão de sensações perigosas, fazendo-a se esquecer do bom senso. O único lugar onde encontrava alguma privacidade era na cama na qual passara a dormir desde a chegada a Donncoill. Mas, a cama ficava num canto do quarto de Nigel e, portanto, permanecia perto de um Murray. Cansara-se de mentir, de guardar segredos.

Balfour parou diante de uma porta oposta à dos aposentos de Nigel e abriu-a, os olhos fixos em Maldie. Ela estava com um humor muito estranho, num momento sorridente e falante; no outro absorta e preocupada. Não imaginava como reagiria à notícia de que mandara transferi-la para outro quarto.

Hannah Howell 45 Destinos ao Vento

Nigel já não necessitava de cuidados constantes. Porém não fora esse o motivo pelo qual resolvera tirá-la do quarto do irmão, e sim o óbvio interesse dele na jovem herborista. Só esperava que a moça não desconfiasse de suas verdadeiras razões, ou acabaria se considerando insultada com sua falta de confiança.

— Este não é meu quarto — Maldie falou, tentando livrar-se dos dedos fortes que a seguravam pelo braço.

— Agora é. — Lorde Murray empurrou-a para dentro e fechou a porta.

— Nigel não deve ser deixado sozinho. E se fizer alguma tolice?

— Meu irmão não ficará só. Já não precisa que você o vigie dia e noite.

— Então, talvez, tenha chegado à hora de minha partida. A idéia de que Balfour pudesse concordar angustiou-a, quando o bom senso gritava ser essa a melhor solução para todos os seus problemas. Apesar de evitar mentir, as meias-verdades que vinha sendo obrigada a sustentar estavam se tornando tão complicadas, que corria o perigo de ser desmascarada a qualquer instante. Balfour a desejava e já não tinha dúvidas de que lhe faltava vontade para resistir-lhe por muito tempo. Nigel também a desejava, e poderia resistir-lhe facilmente.

Porém existia a possibilidade de que, mesmo não querendo, provocasse atritos entre os dois irmãos. James não confiava nela. Seria sensato partir antes que qualquer uma dessas complicações se avolumasse e a engolisse. Entretanto, continuava ali parada, no meio do quarto, esperando que Balfour lhe desse um motivo para permanecer em Donncoill. E, para seu desgosto, sabia que qualquer motivo a convenceria a ficar.

— Não, você não deve partir. Nigel ainda necessita de cuidados. Ambos sabemos que meu irmão é capaz de cometer alguma tolice na sua ânsia de sair da cama e retomar a rotina. Ainda enfraquecido, ele não pode correr o risco de se ferir outra vez. Foram suas habilidades que o mantiveram vivo. Pois agora eu preciso que essas mesmas habilidades o conduzam à plena recuperação e o façam voltar a andar com a segurança de antes.

— E a manejar a espada — Maldie completou, não oferecendo nenhuma resistência quando lorde Murray a tomou nos braços.

— Sim, reconheço que quero Nigel ao meu lado quando tornar a atacar Beaton. E em condições de empunhar o escudo e a espada. — O cavaleiro inclinou-se e beijou-a de leve na nuca. — Eric precisa de seus dois irmãos lutando para salvá-lo.

— Eric tem sorte pela família que o destino lhe deu. Incapaz de controlar o impulso, Maldie o enlaçou pelo pescoço e ergueu o rosto, num pedido silencioso e

Hannah Howell 46 Destinos ao Vento

desavergonhado por um beijo. Mas já não se importava de parecer ousada. Tinha desejo dos beijos de Balfour, de sorver seu gosto embriagador. Bastava um único beijo para se esquecer de seus problemas e medos. Bastava um único beijo para seu corpo inteiro latejar e o sangue ferver nas veias.

— Lábios tão lindos, tão tentadores — ele sussurrou, a voz baixa e rouca vibrando de paixão.

Porém, apesar de reconhecer o desejo estampado nos olhos escuros de Balfour, Maldie o sentia hesitar. Confusa, não sabia como interpretar essa indecisão. Era como se ele houvesse se fechado em si mesmo, erguido uma barreira invisível para impedi-la de se aproximar. Teria Balfour sido contaminado pelas suspeitas de James?

— Pensei que você quisesse me beijar. — Nervosa e insegura, ela se esforçou para mostrar-se firme e tranquila.

— E quero.

— Mas você vacila. Eu não o rejeitei, não lhe disse "não".

— Oh, sei disso. Seu "sim" silencioso foi muito eloquente. — Numa carícia repleta de ternura, Balfour deslizou os dedos pelos cabelos negros e sedosos. — Na verdade, seu convite foi uma mistura tão enlouquecedora de inocência e sensualidade, que mal posso me conter.

— E você ainda se contém.

— Porque não é apenas um beijo que me saciará. Nem aquelas carícias que trocamos na semana passada, sob a torre no jardim. Já não sou capaz de ter paciência para esse jogo. Nenhuma. Sim, sei que deveria ter paciência, porque você é inocente. Mas talvez eu seja fraco demais. Ou talvez esteja faminto demais para pensar em outra coisa que não seja satisfazer meu desejo.

— Do que você está falando?

Balfour segurou o rosto delicado entre as mãos, quase sorrindo ante a expressão de Maldie. Na sua ingenuidade e inexperiência, ela não procurava disfarçar as emoções que a sacudiam, um misto de irritação, nervosismo e muita, muita paixão.

— Estou tentando dizer que se você me deixar beijá-la, se você me deixar tocá-la, não permitirei que fuja de mim desta vez. — Devagar, ele roçou os lábios macios com os seus, provocando-a, atiçando-a. — Se você me deixar beijá-la, não haverá protestos repentinos, nem súbita mudança de idéia que me detenha, pois sei que, por dentro, você grita "sim". Terei tudo, Maldie, ou não terei nada.

— Não é um pouco injusto? — ela indagou num sussurro trêmulo.

Hannah Howell 47 Destinos ao Vento

— Sim. É possível que seja um pouco injusto e provavelmente pouco honroso de minha parte. Mas quando a beijo, receio que meu desejo devore minha culpa. Então, o que me diz?

Por um longo momento Maldie o fitou convencida de que deveria estar furiosa com aquela postura de "ou tudo ou nada". Porém, no íntimo, compreendia o que impelira a tomar essa atitude. Se Balfour houvesse sofrido metade do que ela sofrera ao dar as costas à paixão, não podia culpá-lo. De fato, surpreendia-se com a paciência que ele tivera. Mergulhando nos olhos escuros, Maldie percebeu que sua paciência também chegara ao fim. Já não queria apenas sonhar sobre o que os dois podiam partilhar nos braços um do outro. Queria saber. Se o que acontecesse, se provasse um erro, lidaria com as consequências depois.

— Sim — falou baixinho, aconchegando-se ao peito forte.

 **Capítulo IV**

Nervosa, Maldie observou Balfour trancar a porta do quarto. A expressão tensa e o brilho dos olhos escuros do cavaleiro deixavam claro já ser impossível voltar atrás. Mesmo se mudasse de idéia naquele exato instante, duvidava de que seus protestos seriam ouvidos. Entretanto nada mais a assustava. Como Balfour, estava cega de paixão. E em nome dessa paixão preparava-se para se entregar ao momento sem medir as consequências, sem garantias de qual seria o amanhã.

— Repita o que você disse — Balfour pediu num murmúrio rouco, tomando-a no colo e depositando-a sobre a cama.

— Sim. Eu tinha certeza de que você havia me escutado da primeira vez, ou não ousaria trancar a porta.

— Escutei, mas senti necessidade de que você repetisse, porque temi que, na minha ansiedade, houvesse apenas imaginado o que tanto desejei ouvir.

— Se eu tivesse dito "não", não permaneceria impassível enquanto você trancava a porta.

— Verdade. — Rígido de desejo e antecipação, Balfour procurou sorrir. — Se eu estivesse raciocinando com clareza, não ficaria inseguro sobre o que ouvi ou não. Você tem certeza?

— Posso ser virgem de corpo, milorde, mas conheço a vida. Morei numa choupana com minha mãe e uma fila interminável de fregueses. — Notando a piedade

Hannah Howell 48 Destinos ao Vento

no rosto viril, ela o acariciou suavemente. — Não, não sinta pena. Às vezes não restam muitas alternativas a uma mulher pobre para sustentar a si e aos filhos. Minha mãe, de origem nobre, não possuía muitas habilidades, ou conhecimentos para o exercício de uma profissão. Às vezes, pergunto-me se a vergonha maior não seria daqueles que nunca a auxiliaram que nunca lhe estenderam a mão para ajudá-la a sair da lama. Só estou lhe falando isso para você não questionar o que está para acontecer entre nós. Tenho plena consciência de minha escolha. — Maldie o envolveu num olhar sugestivo. — Bem, caro sir, eu não imaginei que você havia trancado a porta para que pudéssemos conversar.

— Não. Mas, saiba de uma coisa, agradeço a sua mãe por tê-la poupado daquele destino cruel.

Maldie permitiu que o beijo de Balfour calasse a resposta que lhe viera aos lábios. Não, não havia razão para lhe contar toda a horrenda verdade, para confessar que sua mãe não procurara preservar sua castidade. Pelo contrário. Bastara entrar na adolescência, para os homens tentarem roubar, ou comprar, sua virgindade. Em certas ocasiões sua mãe ficara tão furiosa com sua recusa em aceitar as ofertas, que chegara a agredi-la fisicamente. Tais lembranças dolorosas preferia deixar que Balfour as apagasse com o ardor de sua paixão.

— Quisera ter talento para reverenciá-la com palavras bonitas — ele murmurou, desfazendo os laços do vestido. — Seria bom dominar a linguagem dos menestréis para cobri-la de elogios.

— Não preciso de poesias, ou canções românticas. Se os versos falharem, fale com seu corpo. Foram suas mãos e seus lábios que me arrastaram até aqui, não meros galanteios.

Como um homem faminto, Balfour devorou a boca carnuda e sensual. As palavras dela o haviam enlouquecido de desejo, porque deixavam claro que ambos se queriam com igual sofreguidão. Apenas pedia aos céus para se conter e avançar lentamente, para lhe proporcionar prazer, e não apenas dor, naquela primeira vez.

Entregue aos beijos ávidos, Maldie fechou os olhos enquanto as mãos rápidas e experientes a livravam das roupas. Então, voltou a abri-los, notando que Balfour agora se despia. Observá-lo desnudar-se afastou toda a inquietude e vergonha iniciais. Quase não conseguia conter o ímpeto de tocá-lo. A pele morena evidenciava os contornos das pernas musculosas e braços fortes. No peito largo não havia sinal de pêlos, porém uma linha escura, logo abaixo do umbigo, se estendia até transformar-se num tufo espesso,

Hannah Howell 49 Destinos ao Vento

do qual brotava a virilidade. A visão do sexo ereto não a assustou, ou lhe causou repulsa. Estranho pensar que agora se sentia atraída por algo que sempre lhe provocara medo e aversão. A paixão era mesmo uma coisa fascinante, inexplicável.

— Sou muito moreno — Balfour murmurou inseguro, sem saber como interpretar o sorriso de Maldie.

— E eu muito magra — ela respondeu, estremecendo quando seus corpos nus se tocaram.

— Esguia — corrigiu-a ele, cobrindo os seios empinados de beijos. — Eu estava me perguntando por que você sorria. Um homem fica inquieto quando uma mulher sorri ao vê-lo nu.

Percebendo que Balfour não entendera o verdadeiro motivo de seu sorriso, Maldie riu baixinho.

— Eu estava espantada comigo mesma diante de minha reação à sua nudez. Sempre considerei o membro intumescido como uma arma, feio e ameaçador. Mas, descobri que me agrada admirar seu sexo rígido. Pelo visto a paixão não apenas entorpece os sentidos, mas atrapalha a visão também.

Lorde Murray riu, entre aliviado e envaidecido.

— Então eu lhe agrado, hein?

— Sim, muito. — Maldie suspirou de prazer quando os dedos elegantes massagearam seus mamilos com movimentos ritmados.

— Você não está com medo?

— Não. Nem um pouco.

— Perder a virgindade não será indolor, embora eu vá me esforçar para suavizar o desconforto.

— Sei que vai doer, mas já estou tão excitada que não me importo. — Quando Balfour pôs-se a sugar seus mamilos, Maldie arqueou as costas, oferecendo-se sem reservas. — Sim, estou excitada demais para me importar com qualquer desconforto.

As carícias foram se tornando mais urgentes, os beijos mais vorazes, até Maldie implorar para ser possuída. Enlouqueceria se aquela doce agonia não tivesse fim. Numa única investida, Balfour a penetrou, a dor rápida e súbita levando-a a gritar e abrir os olhos.

Tenso, o cavaleiro a observava atentamente, cada músculo do corpo retesado.

— Por que você ficou imóvel de repente? — ela indagou trêmula.

— Porque prefiro esperar que sua dor passe.

Hannah Howell 50 Destinos ao Vento

— Dor? — Sensual Maldie cruzou as pernas ao redor dos quadris de lorde Murray, aprisionando-o.

— Escutei-a gritar.

— Ah, aquele barulhinho à toa o fez parar?

— Sim.

— Pois explique a esta pobre mulher inocente que ruído ela deverá emitir para induzi-lo a continuar.

— Um gemido de prazer talvez? — Balfour beijou-a na boca avidamente.

Maldie não precisou se esforçar para atender à sugestão. Bastou senti-lo começar a mover-se para ser consumida por um turbilhão de emoções. Seu último pensamento coerente, antes de perder por completo a noção de tempo e espaço, era que Balfour continuava se contendo. Então, uma explosão inesperada. Gemendo alto, ela experimentou uma sensação tão absurdamente intensa, que achou não ser capaz de resistir. Morreria de prazer. Agarrando-se aos ombros fortes, exultou quando Balfour estremeceu e inundou-a com sua semente.

Durante intermináveis minutos, os dois se deixaram ficar abraçados, lânguidos e saciados. Ainda em êxtase, Maldie saboreou o calor emanado da figura máscula, o toque gentil das mãos pousadas em suas costas. Quando Balfour levantou-se, ela ensaiou um protesto, odiando a impressão de abandono. Vendo-o retornar dali a instantes, com um pano tímido, fechou os olhos e, apesar de embaraçada, permitiu-o banhá-la. Por fim, quando Balfour tornou a deitar-se ao seu lado, Maldie, para seu próprio pesar, havia voltado a raciocinar com clareza e a perceber a extensão do passo que acabara de dar.

O silêncio de Maldie começou a afligi-lo. Arrastara-a para a cama e, valendo-se da mútua e irresistível atração física, fizera-a entregar-se, talvez mais depressa do que ela teria desejado. Entretanto, não fora simples paixão carnal que o motivara. Desesperara-se ao notar o óbvio interesse de Nigel na jovem e quisera marcá-la como sua. Jamais poderia confessá-lo a Maldie. Tampouco teria coragem de admitir que seu plano pouco honroso voltara-se contra ele próprio. Não somente a marcara como sua, como também fora marcado. Pertencia-lhe agora. Completamente. No instante em que seus corpos haviam se unido, soubera-o. Todos os sentimentos que lutara para ignorar, ou negar, haviam se confirmado. A revelação o atingira com a força de um raio. Não tinha tempo, nem condições, de lidar com a verdade neste momento. O silêncio prolongado de Maldie o levava a crer que ela, de alguma maneira, adivinhara a natureza de seus sentimentos.

Hannah Howell 51 Destinos ao Vento

— Como você está? — ele perguntou, vasculhando o rosto sério e delicado com o olhar.

Por um instante Maldie imaginou o que aconteceria se respondesse sinceramente. Se confessasse que o amava. Soubera-o quando seus corpos se fundiram. Se a paixão não a houvesse dominado de forma tão absoluta, talvez tivesse fugido do quarto, fugido de Donncoill. Balfour não lhe pedira amor, apenas paixão. E fora o que tentara se convencer de que também queria e precisava. Até se entregar. Não culparia Balfour de sua própria tolice. Mentira para si mesma e negara-se a encarar a verdade. Agora era tarde demais para voltar atrás.

— Estou bem. Você não continua preocupado por ter me causado dor, não é?

— Não. Somente a achei muito quieta. Temi que algo a perturbasse.

— Não há nada. Eu só estava pensando no quanto minha decisão foi definitiva. Claro que não sou tola a ponto de achar que, após esta noite, recuperaria minha virgindade de um modo milagroso. Será que poderei dizer "não" daqui para frente?

— Você pode gritar "não" quantas vezes quiser. O fato de haver perdido a virgindade não significa que seja obrigada a se submeter aos avanços de qualquer homem. — A idéia de Maldie nos braços de outro homem o enfurecia. Com dificuldade, ele sufocou o ciúme. — Nunca acreditei que a honra e a inocência de uma mulher fossem sinônimos de virgindade.

Não apenas a opinião de Balfour a surpreendeu, como o tom áspero da voz. Não sabia como ou por que, mas algo que dissera o irritara.

— Seu coração é generoso, sir. Mas não estava me referindo à possibilidade de vir a seguir o caminho desajustado de minha mãe, e sim ao fato de ter me tornado sua amante. Isto não pode ser facilmente desfeito.

— Você está arrependida? — Balfour beijou-a no ombro e deslizou a mão ao longo das costas acetinadas.

— Deveria, mas não. — Devagar, Maldie o acariciou no estômago firme, exultando ao percebê-lo estremecer. Consolava-a constatar não estar sozinha na sua vulnerabilidade. — Sempre jurei não cometer os erros de minha mãe. Quando tento me culpar pelo que houve entre nós, não consigo acreditar que seja igual ao que aconteceu com ela. Talvez eu esteja me enganando, preferindo não enfrentar minhas fraquezas... É mais reconfortante acreditar que não as possuo.

— Saiba que partilho dessa fraqueza.

— Isso deveria me fazer sentir menos perturbada? — Maldie ensaiou um sorriso.

Hannah Howell 52 Destinos ao Vento

— Eu não conseguia pensar em outra coisa para dizer capaz de ajudá-la a se tranquilizar. Conforme falei antes, também receei repetir os erros de meu pai. E, como você, acho que o que aconteceu conosco em nada se assemelha às atitudes irresponsáveis de nossos pais. Nós dois lutamos contra o desejo mútuo, esforçamo-nos para resistir. Meu pai nunca hesitou em tomar qualquer mulher que quisesse.

— Minha mãe jamais hesitou em se deitar com qualquer homem, fosse por paixão, ou dinheiro. Como parecemos determinados a nos iludir, chamemos esse curto período em que reprimimos nosso desejo de...

— Não foi um curto período. Pelos céus, pareceram-me anos!

— Duas semanas não são exatamente um longo período. Porém podemos nos consolar, e aliviar nossas dúvidas e medos, agarrando-nos à idéia de que nossos pais jamais se conteriam por tanto tempo. É triste enxergarmos defeitos naqueles a quem deveríamos honrar e reverenciar, você não acha?

— É quase impossível não enxergar falhas de caráter quando ficamos mais velhos e, graças a Deus, mais sábios. A sabedoria nos permite se não entender, pelo menos perdoar os pecados de nossos pais. O amor que eu nutria por meu pai não diminuiu quando descobri suas fraquezas. Afinal, ele possuía inúmeras qualidades além da extrema habilidade para lidar com o sexo oposto.

Vendo-o sorrir ao comentar as tolices do pai, embora deixasse claro repudiar o comportamento insensato, Maldie desejou poder sentir-se tão serena ao relembrar os erros da mãe. Infelizmente, quanto mais velha ficava, mais certeza tinha de que sua mãe cometera graves enganos. O sentimento de culpa e a impressão de estar sendo desleal, que costumavam atormentá-la quando se entregava a esses momentos de dúvidas, também estavam se tornando mais fracos, e isto a entristecia.

Nos últimos meses pensar na mãe só lhe trouxera sofrimento e incitara perguntas para as quais ainda não encontrará respostas. Decidindo sufocar a angústia, sorriu. A paixão vivida nos braços de Balfour fora a única coisa que a permitira se esquecer das dores do passado. Ao se entregar experimentara, pela primeira vez, paz interior. Seu amor por lorde Murray lhe concedera a graça de colocar de lado, ainda que por um breve período, a fria e amarga necessidade de vingança. Confiante de que não teria grandes dificuldades para inspirá-lo a lhe dar uma outra amostra daquela paixão cega, Maldie o acariciou na base da espinha.

— Talvez você não deva culpar seu pai pela extrema habilidade com o sexo oposto — sussurrou, beijando-o no pescoço. — Parece-me um traço hereditário.

Hannah Howell 53 Destinos ao Vento

— Sim. — Balfour fechou os olhos, saboreando o prazer do carinho. — Muitas mulheres costumam elogiar a habilidade de Nigel como amante.

Embora fosse uma herborista competente, Maldie sabia-se incapaz de curar algumas feridas. O comentário de Balfour revelara o quanto à fama do irmão, de amante extraordinário, deixara-o inseguro quanto ao próprio desempenho. Somente ele tinha o poder de libertar-se desses fantasmas produzidos por mulheres idiotas, impressionadas com a beleza física de Nigel. Mas iria ajudá-lo mostrando-lhe, com palavras e atos, que apenas em seus braços ardia de paixão e que mais ninguém no mundo possuía a capacidade de enlouquecê-la de desejo.

— Não tenho o menor interesse em descobrir se o que dizem sobre seu irmão é verdade. — Fitando-o fixamente, ela roçou os dedos sobre sua intimidade rígida. — Tudo de que preciso e quero está bem aqui. Duvido que possa encontrar algo mais doce, ou mais forte. De fato, mais um pouco e eu não sobreviveria.

A carícia íntima o excitava tanto, que Balfour mal conseguia raciocinar. Certo de que não tardaria a perder o controle, deitou-a de costas e a imprensou com o peso do corpo. Apesar de saber que Maldie apenas o provocava, imaginá-la nos braços de Nigel o enfurecia e apavorava.

— Sim — concordou, beijando-a de leve no rosto. — Você não sobreviveria se dormisse com meu irmão. E não por excesso de prazer.

— Por acaso você está me ameaçando, sir? — ela indagou, no mesmo tom sério e brincalhão.

— Não. Somente a avisando. — Suspirando fundo, ele a abraçou com força. — Receio que seria capaz de perder a cabeça, e um homem irracional pode representar um perigo para todos que o cercam.

— Você recuperaria a razão antes de ferir alguém seriamente.

— Você parece muito segura do que diz.

— E estou. De qualquer forma, não importa, pois trata-se de uma hipótese absurda. Você é um grande tolo, lorde Murray, se não consegue enxergar que eu o desejo e a ninguém mais.

As palavras de Maldie o emocionaram profundamente, e Balfour estava convencido de que levaria algum tempo para não questioná-las.

— Você reconhece que é minha?

— Sim, sou sua. Você me marcou, meu soturno cavaleiro.

Hannah Howell 54 Destinos ao Vento

— Ótimo, porque você também deixou sua marca em mim. — Breves segundos de hesitação. — Você ainda sente algum desconforto?

— Não, milorde, nenhum. — Sedutora Maldie o enlaçou pelo pescoço e entreabriu os lábios.

Quando Balfour a beijou, ela se entregou às sensações sem pensar no amanhã. O confronto final com Beaton não tardaria a acontecer e seria obrigada a tomar decisões duras. Contaria a verdade ao lorde Murray então? Tentaria despertar nele algo mais do que paixão carnal? O senhor de Donncoill continuaria desejando-a, depois de sabê-la filha de seu maior inimigo? Tantas perguntas sem respostas. E só teria respostas quando desvendasse seus segredos sombrios. Embora amasse Balfour, não podia lhe confessar a verdade. Não ainda. Apenas, restava-lhe esconder seus sentimentos e aceitar que, enquanto Beaton não fosse derrotado, sexo era a única coisa que poderia pedir a Balfour, ou a lhe dar. Seria dona de seu destino apenas quando cumprisse a promessa feita à mãe. Mas a paixão que os unia era tão intensa, tão gloriosa, que deveria bastar por enquanto.

Maldie procurou disfarçar o bocejo, temerosa de que algum dos guardas a visse. Ninguém teria dúvidas sobre o motivo de seu cansaço e preferia não ser submetida a tamanho embaraço. Então sorriu da própria tolice. Há uma semana partilhava a cama de Balfour e, com certeza, todos o sabiam. Além de saberem, pareciam tê-la aceitado como amante do senhor do castelo sem reservas e sem condenações. De fato, começava a pensar que o povo de Donncoill estava satisfeito com a situação. Talvez muitos acreditassem que lorde Murray acabaria pedindo-a em casamento para assegurar um herdeiro. Depressa, Maldie afastou os pensamentos tentadores. Caso se permitisse sonhar, sofreria ainda mais ao ser obrigada a abandonar Donncoill e Balfour.

Do alto da muralha, ela observava o movimento, o entra-e-sai de aldeões e mercadores. Até que uma figura encurvada, coberta da cabeça aos pés com uma capa marrom, escapuliu através dos portões imensos. Apesar de não conseguir enxergar o rosto da mulher, o instinto lhe dizia tratar-se de Grizel. Precisava avisar Balfour com urgência. A infame pretendia passar novas informações a Beaton.

Como se conjurado, lorde Murray surgiu ao seu lado.

— Eu estava à sua procura — ele sussurrou, beijando-a no pescoço.

— Acho que sei por que — devolveu Maldie, percebendo a excitação do cavaleiro quando os corpos de ambos se tocaram. — Você é insaciável.

Hannah Howell 55 Destinos ao Vento

— A culpa é sua. Você deixa um homem faminto.

— Também sinto o mesmo por você. Mas, precisamos adiar nosso prazer por enquanto. — Ela apontou para a criatura encapuzada que acabara de tomar a estrada. — Creio que seria bom segui-la imediatamente.

— Quem é aquela mulher e por que eu deveria segui-la?

— Sei que você só consegue enxergar uma pessoa esfarrapada, contudo acredite-me, é Grizel, preparando-se para traí-lo mais uma vez.

Ainda não de todo convencido, lorde Murray debruçou-se sobre o parapeito da muralha.

— Por acaso você tem visões? Como pode estar certa sobre a identidade e as intenções de um mero vulto?

— Cada fibra de meu ser grita que aquela é Grizel, indo ao encontro dos cúmplices de Beaton. Por favor, apenas siga-a. Se eu estiver certa, você obterá as provas necessárias para acusá-la e assim pôr um fim às traições. Se eu estiver errada, dou-lhe permissão para me chamar de tola.

— Ter sua permissão tira um pouco da graça — Balfour brincou, começando a descer os degraus de pedra. — Vou procurar James e iremos atrás da figura encapuzada. Só espero que ele não me pergunte a razão de espionarmos um vulto. James morreria de rir se eu confessasse estar agindo por causa de um palpite seu.

Maldie sorriu e então ficou muito séria, ao voltar o olhar para Grizel. Era imperioso dar um basta às intrigas daquela mulher. Ninguém tinha idéia das informações que ela já havia passado a Beaton, informações capazes de colocar em risco a vida de Balfour. Bastava pensar no perigo a que lorde Murray estava exposto para Maldie ter vontade de esganar a velha herborista com as próprias mãos. Aliviada, viu James, Balfour e mais dois outros homens saírem de Donncoill ao encalço da vilã. Aproveitaria a ausência do cavaleiro para descansar um pouco. Há dias não dormia o suficiente.

— Agora você vai me explicar por que estamos atrás de uma criatura imunda e esfarrapada? — interrogou-o James, enquanto o pequeno grupo se esgueirava pelo bosque denso que ladeava a estrada.

— Acho que essa é a pessoa que fornece informações a Beaton — Balfour respondeu, satisfeito ao constatar que haviam sido capazes de avançar sem chamar a atenção.

— Pensei que você acreditava ser Grizel a traidora.

Hannah Howell 56 Destinos ao Vento

— E é. — Como explicar o motivo que o induzira a seguir uma figura indistinta? Já podia ouvir as risadas. — Aquela é Grizel.

— Como, em nome de Deus, você tem certeza? Por acaso viu-a se disfarçando com os andrajos ao deixar Donncoill?

— Não. Antes de você continuar me distraindo com perguntas intermináveis, saiba que foi Maldie quem me alertou sobre a verdadeira identidade desse vulto e suas intenções criminosas.

— Ah, então a jovem Kirkcaldy o mandou perseguir Grizel, depois de convencê-lo de que a velha herborista odeia todo o clã Murray.

Irritado com o tom debochado do mestre de armas, Balfour franziu o cenho.

— Quando Maldie me abriu os olhos a respeito de Grizel, pequenos detalhes passaram a fazer sentido.

— Bem, não vou discordar, mas a moça escutou Grizel falar algo suspeito? Algo que indicasse traição?

— Não — admitiu Balfour, fazendo sinal para que os outros permanecessem escondidos atrás das árvores. — A aldeia ficou para trás e não há mais ninguém nesta clareira. Exceto Grizel. Um cenário suspeito.

James esfregou o queixo pontudo, os olhos fixos em Balfour.

— Reconheço sua autoridade como meu lorde, mas você também é o menino que ensinei a cavalgar. Por isso, sinto-me à vontade para interrogá-lo. Diga-me exatamente o que foi visto e ouvido. Explique-me por que desmontamos e estamos espreitando uma pessoa como se fôssemos ladrões.

— Nada foi visto, ou ouvido — Balfour retrucou impaciente. Maldie apenas sabia que sob essa capa estava Grizel, prestes a nos trair outra vez.

— Ela teve uma visão?

— Não, somente um palpite. Sim, sei que pode parecer tolice. Que mal há nisso? Ou assistiremos à ação de uma traição, ou nada acontecerá. Embora eu ache difícil acreditar que Grizel, suja e esfarrapada, tenha vindo até este local ermo para encontrar-se com um amante.

— Quem pode afirmar o contrário? A paixão deixa qualquer um cego e estúpido.

Decidindo ignorar o insulto velado, Balfour rezou para que Maldie estivesse certa, para que aquela fosse mesmo Grizel, a um passo de se revelar a traidora do clã. Apesar de odiar a idéia de que alguém de sua própria gente ajudasse Beaton, essa situação detestável era preferível a parecer um completo idiota.

Hannah Howell 57 Destinos ao Vento

Movimentando-se silenciosamente, o grupo avançou até as proximidades de um riacho. Sentada numa pedra, livre do capuz, Grizel expunha as feições rudes ao sol.

— Então a jovem Kirkcaldy estava certa sobre quem se escondia sob a capa — James admitiu, sorrindo. — Agora ainda nos resta obter provas de traição.

— Não creio que teremos que esperar muito — interveio um dos soldados, um tipo forte e taciturno chamado Ian. — Ou esses são enviados de Beaton, ou alguém, enfim, resolveu dar cabo dessa bruxa imunda.

Cautelosos, três homens se aproximavam de Grizel, cuja expressão não revelava medo, ou surpresa, apenas o mau humor habitual. Imediatamente Balfour notou as cores do clã de Beaton nas roupas dos desconhecidos. Ali estava a prova de que necessitava.

— Você planeja escutar a conversa antes de atacar? — indagou James.

— Deveria?

— Não. A identidade desses homens é óbvia, assim como o fato de que conhecem bem Grizel.

— Tentem capturar um dos canalhas vivo — Balfour ordenou, fazendo sinal para tomarem posição. — Talvez possamos obrigá-lo a nos revelar o tamanho do estrago que Grizel nos causou.

Embora soubesse ainda não ser possível derrotar Beaton, ou resgatar Eric, Balfour não pretendia desperdiçar a chance de, pelo menos, ferir o inimigo e conquistar uma pequena vitória. Aniquilaria a vantagem que Beaton obtivera com a traição de Grizel ao próprio clã.

Tudo aconteceu tão depressa, que Balfour sentiu-se de certa forma desapontado. Os asseclas de Beaton recusaram-se a se render e, ao tentarem fugir da armadilha na qual haviam sido pegos, foram rapidamente mortos. Grizel não esboçou um único gesto para se salvar. Limitou-se a acompanhar a breve luta exalando ódio por todos os poros. Quando o último inimigo foi exterminado, Balfour perguntou-se se ela, num rompante de autopreservação, negaria as acusações.

— Então o poderoso lorde de Donncoill não tem nada melhor a fazer do que espreitar velhas?

— Você se provou culpada de um grave crime. Falar com um pouco mais de humildade, talvez até expressar algum arrependimento, lhe conviria.

— Arrependimento? — Grizel cuspiu no chão, cheia de desprezo. — Não tenho nenhum arrependimento.

Hannah Howell 58 Destinos ao Vento

— Você traiu seu clã. Lançou na lama o nome de sua família e essa será uma mancha da qual seus parentes não se livrarão facilmente.

— Não me importo a mínima com meus parentes. Todos passaram suas vidinhas miseráveis trabalhando para você e sua família. Quando lhes contei sobre como seu pai me envergonhou e implorei para que lutassem por minha honra, recusaram-se. Deixe-os agora salvarem-se sozinhos, como me salvei.

— Você não se salvou sua tola — disse James. — Você não fez nada além de pôr uma corda ao redor do pescoço. E tudo porque um homem a levou para a cama uma vez e não repetiu a experiência? Você tinha um lugar de honra entre nós e escolheu nos apunhalar pelas costas?

— Lugar de honra? — Grizel riu amarga. — Você está se referindo ao posto que nosso antigo lorde reservou à sua prostituta descartada? Que grande honra ter que enfrentar toda e qualquer doença que assola Donncoill. Que grande honra ser obrigada a limpar os narizes e as nádegas dos doentes. Uma única coisa boa ganhei com essa função detestável. Pude ficar mais perto de seu pai, Balfour. Sim, vocês, tolos, puseram a vida do velho lorde em minhas mãos e permitiram-me fazer o que me agradasse.

— Você o matou — murmurou Balfour, o choque roubando-lhe o vigor da voz.

— Sim, bem diante dos olhos de todos. Dia após dia drenei o sangue daquele bastardo até não lhe sobrar uma única gota. E agora entreguei seu querido filho ilegítimo ao maior inimigo dos Murray. — Grizel endireitou os ombros quando Balfour desembainhou a espada.

— Não — interveio James, segurando o cavaleiro pelo braço e impedindo-o de desferir o golpe. — É isto que ela quer. Uma morte rápida e limpa pela espada é sempre preferível à forca.

— Ela matou meu pai. Pensei que fosse vontade de Deus, ou pior, o triste resultado da incompetência dessa maldita. Mas trata-se de assassinato. E nós assistimos ao lento homicídio sem o saber. — Balfour virou-se de costas, embainhando a espada devagar. Se continuasse ouvindo-a, ou fitando-a, acabaria matando-a. — Não suporto tê-la perto de mim. Leve-a para o castelo e mantenha-a presa — ordenou aos soldados, afastando-se a passos largos.

Lorde Murray valeu-se do longo percurso de volta a Donncoill para tentar se acalmar. Precisaria ter o ódio sob controle quando pusesse os parentes de Grizel a par da situação e quando a sentenciasse. Não poderia cumprir nenhum desses deveres bem se permitisse que a cólera, embora justificável, o subjugasse. Naturalmente ninguém o

Hannah Howell 59 Destinos ao Vento

condenaria se sucumbisse ao ódio, mas o melhor seria mostrar-se calmo e racional, em especial porque a pena de Grizel seria a morte. O domínio das emoções inspiraria mais respeito ao seu povo do que uma raiva insana.

Ao entrar no castelo, Balfour dirigiu-se aos aposentos de Maldie, rezando para encontrá-la sozinha. Precisava vê-la, abraçá-la, saciar o forte desejo que subitamente o assolara. O instinto lhe dizia que apenas Maldie o ajudaria a recuperar o controle de si. Estranho pensar que a única pessoa capaz de despertar sua paixão de modo selvagem, era a mesma capaz de lhe devolver a sanidade.

Maldie acordou com o ruído da porta sendo aberta. Sentando-se na cama, fitou Balfour, cuja expressão, misto de melancolia e ódio profundo, assustou-a. Por um terrível momento indagou-se se não seria a causa dessa raiva, porém logo baniu o receio descabido. Afinal, lorde Murray não estivera longe tempo suficiente para descobrir um de seus segredos. Sem dúvida tratava-se de algo relacionado à Grizel. Aquela figura furtiva e encapuzada revelara-se, enfim, a traidora vil. Sentia-se aliviada ao constatar não haver errado em suas suposições, mas doía-lhe a alma testemunhar a angústia de Balfour ante a traição imerecida.

— Sinto muito — falou baixinho, tomando as mãos ásperas entre as suas.

— Por quê? Você estava certa.

— Sim, adivinhei o segredo de Grizel. Entristece-me você ter experimentado o gosto amargo da traição, pois não fez nada para merecê-la.

Olhando-a fixamente, Balfour beijou-a na palma de uma das mãos.

— Seu pesar me comove e reconforta, mas não é isto que busco agora. — Notando os olhos verdes ficarem ainda maiores, apressou-se a explicar: — Sei que não é muito lisonjeiro, mas preciso desanuviar a mente e creio que amando-a conseguirei pensar com clareza.

Rindo, Maldie puxou-o para a cama.

— Entendo. Primeiro vem à paixão, que nos rouba a capacidade de raciocinar. Então, na languidez depois do êxtase, quando o corpo está saciado, recuperamos os sentidos e os pensamentos se ordenam. — Beijando-o de leve nos lábios, sussurrou: — Apenas não faça desse o único motivo para procurar minha cama, ou começarei a me sentir pouco mais que um objeto.

— Tal coisa nunca acontecerá.

Hannah Howell 60 Destinos ao Vento

Entregando-se ao beijo voraz, Maldie pensou que Balfour só dissera aquelas palavras porque não a conhecia de fato. Quando soubesse toda a verdade, jamais voltaria à sua cama. Sentiria-se traído e a poria para fora de Donncoill e de sua vida. O medo de que isso logo poderia acontecer acendeu ainda mais seu desejo.

Mal os dois terminaram de se despir, Maldie empurrou Balfour contra o colchão e se posicionou sobre o corpo musculoso. Devagar, pôs-se a acariciar o peito largo e a cobri-lo de beijos úmidos. Temeroso de que a carícia enlouquecedora fosse interrompida, ele permaneceu imóvel, incapaz de articular um único som.

Estremecendo violentamente, Balfour lutou para conter-se. Certo de que explodiria de prazer, puxou-a pelos braços e, amou-a numa única investida. Agarrando-se um ao outro como náufragos em meio à tempestade, os dois atingiram o clímax, as bocas coladas impedindo-os de gritar no auge da paixão carnal.

Exaustos, roubados de toda a energia, deixaram-se ficar abraçados, saboreando a paz do silêncio. Quando, enfim, Balfour conseguiu raciocinar com clareza, seus primeiros pensamentos não giraram em tomo de Grizel, Beaton ou traições. Maldie acabara de amá-lo de uma maneira que poucas mulheres conheciam, de uma forma que nunca lhe sugerira antes. Lembrar-se de que ela era virgem quando haviam se deitado juntos pela primeira vez de pouco servia para sufocar a crescente inquietude. Afinal, aquele tipo de carícia não tirava a virgindade de uma mulher.

— Como você sabia o que fazer? — indagou, detestando-se por se sentir impelido a fazer tal pergunta.

Imperturbável, Maldie suspirou fundo, percebendo a culpa estampada no rosto viril. Talvez devesse se sentir insultada pelos pensamentos pouco cavalheirescos que, certamente, passavam agora pela cabeça de lorde Murray. Mas não se sentia ofendida. Acabara de amá-lo de um modo ousado, praticado apenas por mulheres experientes. Claro que Balfour ficara intrigado, porque a considerava inocente. Só se sentiria afrontada se ele não acreditasse em suas explicações, porque lhe diria a mais pura verdade.

— Não consegui desanuviar sua mente, como você desejava? — questionou-o, suave.

— Bem, sim... mas... — Confuso, ele a viu sorrir ante seu embaraço.

— Minha mãe me contou que os homens gostam de carícias. Ela estava errada?

Hannah Howell 61 Destinos ao Vento

Por um instante Balfour nada retrucou, chocado, irritado com a mãe de Maldie. E amargurado por vislumbrar detalhes de um capítulo trágico da vida da mulher que agora apertava entre os braços.

— Não, sua mãe não estava errada, mas cometeu um erro ao lhe falar dessas coisas. Por acaso ela estava tentando... — Lorde Murray calou-se, inseguro sobre como elaborar a pergunta sem dar a impressão de estar insultando a mãe de Maldie.

— Tentando me transformar numa prostituta? — ela completou, sorrindo tristemente. — Às vezes penso que sim. Eu poderia ter ganho muito dinheiro durante alguns anos, até que minha beleza e juventude se dissipassem. Às vezes acho que minha mãe não conhecia outros assuntos sobre os quais conversar, exceto homens e como satisfazê-los para ganhar bastante dinheiro. — Maldie aconchegou-se ao peito forte. — Mas falemos sobre o que o deixou tão furioso.

— Receio admitir haver perdido a chance de chamá-la de tola. — Embora se soubesse ainda cheio de raiva, Balfour não tinha dúvida de que conseguiria controlar-se agora. — Conforme lhe disse, a figura esfarrapada era mesmo Grizel indo encontrar-se com três enviados de Beaton. Infelizmente os malditos recusaram-se a ser capturados vivos. Essa pequena vitória teria sido um pouco mais doce se eu tivesse tido chance de arrancar alguns segredos a respeito de meu inimigo.

— Grizel ainda está viva?

— Sim, e não contará nada. Se souber qualquer segredo sobre Beaton, o levará para o túmulo apenas para me afrontar. A infame não tentou sequer se salvar durante o confronto. Permaneceu impassível enquanto atirava a verdade nua e crua nas nossas caras.

— Se prefere morrer enforcada a implorar perdão, o ódio dela por vocês é ainda mais forte do que eu havia imaginado.

— Oh, sim, muito forte. Tão forte que a levou a cometer assassinato.

— Tem certeza?

— Sim. Grizel confessou o crime. Você se lembra de quando lhe falei sobre como ela fazia uso constante de sanguessugas para tratar vários tipos de doenças em Donncoill?

Maldie estremeceu, horrorizada ante o pensamento que acabara de lhe ocorrer.

— Você disse suspeitar que essa prática havia apressado a morte de seu pai.

— Mais do que apressou. Grizel se vangloriou de ter usado a posição de herborista para assassinar meu pai lentamente, diante de nossos olhos. Aquela criatura

Hannah Howell 62 Destinos ao Vento

vil o sangrou até a última gota. Ansiei matá-la, mas James me impediu. — Balfour sorriu melancólico. — Desembainhei minha espada contra uma mulher velha e amarga.

— Não há por que se envergonhar. Grizel assassinou seu pai de forma pérfida e impiedosa. — Maldie beijou-o de leve no rosto, querendo ser capaz de ajudá-lo a superar o sofrimento. — E você não a matou. Nem James poderia tê-lo impedido, se estivesse mesmo decidido a executá-la. Não se recrimine pelo que quase chegou a fazer. Pense nas atitudes que deve tomar agora.

— Preciso contar a Nigel e então explicar a situação aos parentes de Grizel. Mas preferiria ficar aqui. — Ele a abraçou surpreso como a simples proximidade de seus corpos lhe infundia calma.

— Se você esperar demais para falar com Nigel e com a família de Grizel, eles ouvirão de terceiros. Notícias graves assim não são mantidas em segredo por muito tempo. Provavelmente os rumores já se espalharam pelo castelo. Nigel tem de ouvir a verdade da sua boca e não descobri-la por intermédio de boatos.

— Eu sei. — Praguejando baixinho, Balfour levantou-se e começou a vestir-se. — Rezo para conseguir controlar minha raiva, ou apenas inflamarei o ódio de meu irmão.

Enrolando-se no lençol, Maldie sentou-se na beirada da cama.

— Devo esperá-lo aqui, milorde? — brincou feliz ao vê-lo rir. Pelo menos por alguns instantes fora capaz de banir a imensa tristeza dos olhos escuros.

Lorde Murray beijou-a e caminhou para a porta.

— É um oferecimento muito tentador, moça, e quisera aceitá-lo. Creio que Nigel necessitará de seus cuidados depois que eu lhe contar essa história macabra. Ele ficará tão fora de si quanto fiquei ao descobrir a verdade.

— Claro. O ódio poderá deixá-lo muito agitado e enfraquecê-lo. Quando terminar de conversar com seu irmão, bata em minha porta e irei atendê-lo.

Sozinha no quarto, Maldie recostou-se na cama, os pensamentos se atropelando. Mais uma obra de Beaton. Ele usara a fúria de uma velha ressentida para ferir Balfour e sequestrar um garoto. O assassinato do pai de Balfour talvez não houvesse sido levado a cabo por ordem de Beaton, porém o canalha, com certeza, se regozijara e até premiara a assassina. Beaton merecia pagar por seus crimes. A única pergunta era quem iria destruí-lo primeiro. Ela, ou Balfour?

Hannah Howell 63 Destinos ao Vento

 **Capítulo V**

Embora o vinho de nada servisse para acalmá-lo, Balfour tornou a encher o cálice até a borda. Tenso, olhou ao redor. O grande salão estava quase vazio, apesar de ser hora do almoço. Só esperava que a ausência de sua gente fosse devida a uma falta de apetite generalizada, e não porque acabara de julgar e enforcar um membro do clã.

Abatido, sorveu o vinho lentamente, os pensamentos fixos nos acontecimentos recentes. Grizel não demonstrara o menor arrependimento durante o breve julgamento e o amaldiçoara, e a sua família, até o último momento, quando o laço da corda quebrara-lhe o pescoço. Balfour continuava sem saber o que o afligira mais, o ódio inabalável daquela mulher, ou o fato de haver levado a cabo seu primeiro enforcamento. A morte de Grizel não lhe causara nenhuma satisfação. Tampouco orgulhava-se de ter sido obrigado à condená-la à pena máxima.

— Anime-se, rapaz — disse James, sentando-se ao seu lado. — Você tomou as atitudes necessárias. A maldita confessou os crimes e não mostrou nenhum arrependimento. Você poderia até perdoá-la pela traição, mas nunca pelo assassinato do antigo senhor de Donncoill.

— Eu sei. Grizel não concedeu ao meu pai uma morte rápida, ou honrosa. Portanto, foi justo que morresse da mesma maneira ignóbil. Mas, enforcamentos não me agradam. Custou-me cumprir esse dever. Na verdade, estou furioso por aquela bruxa haver me forçado a fazê-lo.

— Talvez tenha sido o derradeiro ato de vingança de Grizel.

— Sim, talvez. — Balfour sorriu, cansado. — Hoje vivemos um dia difícil, mas com algumas compensações. Identificamos nossa traidora, a julgamos e enforcamos.

— Sim. O instinto da jovem Kirkcaldy revelou-se mais apurado que o nosso.

— Creio que levarei muito tempo até me livrar da culpa pela morte de meu pai.

— Culpa? Por que você se sentiria culpado?

— Porque permaneci à parte, assistindo aquela mulher assassiná-lo. Acabei me transformando num cúmplice do crime.

— Tolice — James retrucou firme. — Grizel era a herborista do clã. Seu próprio pai a escolheu para a função.

— Mas eu me sentia inquieto sobre a forma como ele estava sendo tratado. Achava que tantas sangrias o enfraqueciam, em vez de fortalecê-lo. Ainda assim, não

Hannah Howell 64 Destinos ao Vento

interferi. Deveria ter me ocorrido que uma amante repudiada não serviria para ajudá-lo a recuperar a saúde.

— Seu pai tinha plena consciência de toda a situação e desejou se entregar aos cuidados de Grizel. Sei que minhas palavras não aliviarão sua culpa, mas acredite-me quando digo que você não é responsável pela morte do velho lorde. Nenhum de nós o é, Não havia razão para suspeitar de uma antiga moradora de Donncoill.

Apesar de concordar com o argumento do amigo, Balfour sabia que não se eximiria facilmente da responsabilidade. Era duro aceitar que poderia ter salvado o pai e nada fizera. E Eric não estaria sofrendo nas mãos de Beaton, se tivesse prestado mais atenção nas pessoas ao seu redor. Grizel os traíra durante anos. Angustiava-o pensar que nunca notara sinais de deslealdade. Se houvesse sido um pouco mais alerta... Impossível mudar o passado e corrigir seus erros. Restava-lhe não tornar a cometê-los.

— Bem, pelo menos agora temos prova de que Maldie não é nossa inimiga — falou, servindo-se de pão e queijo.

— Será? — devolveu James num murmúrio, espalhando uma generosa camada de mel sobre uma fatia de pão.

— Sim. Foi ela quem nos revelou a identidade do traidor.

— De fato.

— Grizel estava trabalhando para Beaton. Se Maldie fizesse o mesmo, não nos entregaria um dos espiões.

— Por que não? — James encarou Balfour fixamente. — Não existe maneira melhor de induzir o inimigo a considerá-lo um aliado.

— Não, não sou capaz de acreditar nisso.

— Você não quer nem pensar nessa possibilidade e, creia-me, entendo-o. Mas, acabamos de constatar o que pode acontecer se não prestarmos muita atenção a todos que nos cercam. Grizel, nascida e criada entre os Murray, assassinou o lorde de seu próprio clã, além de passar informações vitais ao nosso pior inimigo.

— E Maldie sequer pertence ao nosso clã.

— Sim. Não sabemos quem ela é realmente. Embora se apresente como Kirkcaldy, não possuímos provas de que tenha parentesco com aquela família. A jovem tampouco nos revelou o nome do pai.

Praguejando por entre os dentes, Balfour empurrou o prato para longe, o apetite perdido. Preferiria não dar ouvidos a James, mas a sombra da suspeita pairava no ar. A idéia de Maldie vir a traí-lo cortava-lhe a alma. Se estivesse arriscando apenas sua vida,

Hannah Howell 65 Destinos ao Vento

não se empenharia em descobrir a verdade. Seguiria em frente na mais completa ignorância. Contudo, se a permitisse apanhá-lo numa cilada, muitos de seu clã sucumbiriam ao seu lado.

— Só estou lhe pedindo para ter cuidado — James insistiu sério. — Sim, Maldie é uma moça bonita, delicada, adorável. Grizel, com seu temperamento irascível e personalidade detestável, conseguiu nos enganar. Quanto mais fácil seria para uma bela herborista nos conduzir à nossa própria ruína?

— Você, no entanto, não encontrou provas para acusá-la.

— Sim, eu sei. Maldie pouco fala a respeito de si. Surgiu de repente, do meio do nada, e entrou em nossas vidas. É o suficiente para inspirar cautela.

— Ela conhece muito sobre Beaton e Dubhlinn, admito. E, há um detalhe interessante. Se Maldie planeja nos trair, por que nos forneceria informações sobre nosso inimigo?

— Talvez para nos enganar. Não é possível nos certificarmos da veracidade do que ela diz. Não temos tido notícias de nosso homem em Dubhlinn há algum tempo e sequer sabemos se ele continua vivo. Será que as informações de Maldie Kirkcaldy nos ajudarão a salvar Eric e derrotar Beaton? E se estivermos sendo atraídos para uma cilada armada por Beaton?

— Por que Maldie salvaria a vida de Nigel?

— Para colocá-lo em débito e conquistar sua confiança?

— Por que ela dormiria comigo?

— Você não precisa que eu lhe explique sobre como uma mulher pode usar os atributos femininos para deixar um homem cego e estúpido.

— Maldie era virgem — Balfour falou baixinho, não querendo que ninguém mais no salão o escutasse. — Vi o sangue no lençol quando a deflorei.

— Existem meios de uma mulher se fingir inocente.

Balfour levantou-se abruptamente, encerrando a discussão. Continuava abalado pela descoberta dos crimes de Grizel e por havê-la condenado à forca. A última coisa de que necessitava agora era ser convencido de que Maldie também o trairia.

— Chega James. Você está certo ao tentar abrir meus olhos. Afinal, minha cegueira permitiu que Grizel nos apunhalasse pelas costas. Só que, no momento, não me encontro em condições de levar o assunto adiante. Mais tarde retomaremos a questão. — Lorde Murray caminhou uns poucos metros e virou-se para o mestre de armas. — Dou-lhe permissão para interferir se você notar que comecei a fazer papel de idiota.

Hannah Howell 66 Destinos ao Vento

Muitos poderiam perder suas vidas se eu fosse obrigado a aprender mais uma dura lição sobre deslealdade.

Enquanto se dirigia aos aposentos do irmão, Balfour se esforçou, sem sucesso, para apagar as palavras de James da mente. A amarga traição de Grizel o deixara inseguro quanto à própria capacidade de avaliar as pessoas. Só porque o instinto lhe dizia que Maldie não era espiã de Beaton, isto não significava que estivesse certo. Passara anos e anos sem desconfiar de Grizel.

Ao entrar no quarto, procurou retribuir o sorriso de boas-vindas da bela herborista.

— Farei companhia a Nigel agora. Vá comer alguma coisa.

Vendo-a sair, Balfour inspirou fundo, o coração acelerado. Precisava ponderar os avisos de James um pouco mais antes de ficar sozinho com Maldie, pois receava deixar transparecer suas suspeitas. Se estivesse mesmo lidando com uma espiã, preferiria arrancar-lhe alguma informação útil antes de desmascará-la.

— Aquela mulher está morta? — indagou Nigel.

— Sim. Grizel foi para a forca tão mal-humorada e desprezível quanto viveu.

— Quisera ter tido forças para assistir ao enforcamento.

— Não, você nada ganharia vendo-a morrer. Quanto a mim, não sinto ter vingado a morte de nosso pai porque meu sentimento de culpa ultrapassa a satisfação de haver identificado o assassino. Apesar de tudo, Grizel não passava de uma velha amarga, de uma amante repudiada. Embora tenha nos causado muito mal, enforcá-la não muda o passado.

— É verdade. Pelo menos morta, a maldita não pode mais nos ferir, ou ajudar Beaton. — Nigel fez uma pausa, os olhos fixos no irmão. —Você está com essa expressão preocupada apenas porque se considera culpado, ou existe outro motivo?

— Eu poderia ter impedido o que houve com nosso pai.

— Como você parece determinado a carregar o fardo da culpa, não creio que conseguirei convencê-lo do contrário. A propósito, continuo esperando uma resposta para minha pergunta.

Aparentando cansaço, Balfour passou as mãos pelos cabelos escuros.

— Parece que, a partir de agora, qualquer pessoa tornou-se suspeita de traição.

— Qualquer pessoa significa Maldie?

— Você confia nela?

Hannah Howell 67 Destinos ao Vento

— Sim, muito. Em hipótese nenhuma a julgaria traidora. Você me conhece bem e deve imaginar como me sinto, agora que vocês se tornaram amantes.

— Ela lhe contou?

— Não. Nem uma palavra. Não sou tolo a ponto de não entender por que a jovem herborista deixou de dormir aqui. Você age depressa, irmão.

— Não compreendo essa sua relutância em suspeitar de Maldie — Balfour o pressionou, ignorando o comentário.

— E melhor não entrarmos em questões pessoais.

O tom de voz frio e ríspido surpreendeu-o. Sim, melhor ter cuidado com o rumo da conversa. Evidentemente Nigel estava com ciúme e não queria ouvir sobre seu envolvimento amoroso com Maldie. Quanto a ele, preferia não saber a verdadeira natureza dos sentimentos do irmão pela única mulher que o rejeitara.

— James acredita que Maldie deve ser vigiada? — Nigel perguntou.

— Sim. Porque é uma estranha.

— Não para você. — Um gesto de mão silenciou Balfour. — E óbvio que James suspeita de algo. Encarregue-o de espioná-la, pois não me prestarei a tal papel. Já estou achando difícil aceitar que não me basta fazer um sinal para ter toda e qualquer mulher que desejo aos meus pés. Assim, gostaria de pelo menos me considerar um sujeito imparcial, incapaz de deixar o ciúme contaminar meu raciocínio. Devo minha vida àquela moça e não vou retribuir com desconfianças.

— Nem eu.

— Ambos sabemos que não. Mas você é o chefe deste clã e muitas vidas dependem de suas atitudes. — Nigel calou-se, reconsiderando a decisão de momentos atrás. — Está claro que você quer conversar sobre o assunto. Bem, recuso-me a permitir que uma jovem de olhos verdes se interponha entre nós. Falaremos do que for necessário. Só não me conte como tem desfrutado da intimidade de nossa bela hóspede. Concentre-se no que precisa dizer e serei o defensor de Maldie. Depois de tudo o que fez por mim, é justo que eu argumente a seu favor.

— James afirma que ela salvou sua vida para conquistar nossa confiança.

— Nunca pensei que James tivesse um coração tão duro. E sim, é possível que ele tenha razão. O motivo pelo qual Maldie salvou minha vida não importa. Continuo em débito.

— Ela nunca fala de si — comentou Balfour, enchendo dois copos de cidra. — Apenas pequenos detalhes sobre os anos ao lado da mãe.

Hannah Howell 68 Destinos ao Vento

— Porque teve uma vida triste. Talvez queira esquecer o passado.

— Verdade. Mas é estranho que saiba tanto sobre Dubhlinn.

— Maldie passou algum tempo no castelo e é observadora.

— Você é um bom defensor.

Durante vários minutos os dois mantiveram o plano. Balfour enumerando coisas que poderiam parecer suspeitas e Nigel explicando por que as considerava inócuas. Naturalmente Balfour evitou qualquer menção ao fato de tê-la tomado para amante.

Por fim, inquieto, levantou-se.

— Basta. Estamos andando em círculos. Tudo o que Maldie diz, ou faz, pode ser interpretado de maneira inocente, ou não. Também não quero julgá-la mal, mas preciso enfrentar a, realidade. Tenho de colocar de lado o que sinto o que suponho ser verdade, para agir de forma imparcial.

— A maldição de ser o chefe do clã — Nigel murmurou compassivo. — Só tenho um pedido a lhe fazer.

Vendo o irmão hesitar, Balfour o pressionou.

— Não posso atender seu pedido, se não souber qual é.

— Se for provado que Maldie é informante de Beaton, o que você fará com ela?

Imaginá-la culpada, imaginar-se forçado a castigá-la o angustiava tanto, que Balfour amaldiçoou a própria covardia.

— Não sei. Não a enforcarei se é isto que o aflige. Devemos sua vida a Maldie e provavelmente a de muitos outros feridos, que voltaram conosco de Dubhlinn naquele dia. O que farei com ela, ainda não sei.

— Na verdade eu nem deveria ter me preocupado em perguntar-lhe, porque você nunca será capaz de machucá-la. Não creio que alguém aqui faria mal a Maldie, nem mesmo James.

— Não, nem mesmo James. Se for provado que Maldie está ajudando Beaton, tudo o que farei é mantê-la prisioneira até que essa guerra acabe.

— Espero que você não encontre prova nenhuma.

— Eu também. Ou terei muito trabalho tentando convencê-lo a acreditar em mim.

A risada de Nigel o acompanhou corredor afora. Ah, como odiava pensar que lhe caberia vigiar Maldie, observá-la, pesar e medir cada uma de suas palavras. Preferia trocar de lugar com o irmão e exercer o papel de defensor. Preferia até deixar tudo nas mãos capazes de James, como fizera no início. Infelizmente não podia.

Hannah Howell 69 Destinos ao Vento

Sendo lorde de Donncoill nunca ignoraria suas responsabilidades, nunca fugiria ao dever.

Pelo menos existiam alguns motivos para não abandonar a cautela. Em consideração aos sentimentos de Nigel, não revelara o que o preocupava de fato: a extrema habilidade de Maldie como amante. Seu irmão talvez fosse à pessoa com mais experiência no assunto em todo o castelo e teria condições de ajudá-lo a lidar com a questão. Maldie, passional e ardente, parecia não possuir as inibições típicas de uma virgem. O mais perturbador fora o modo como ela o amara horas atrás. As explicações haviam sido perfeitamente coerentes e queria acreditar no que ouvira. Entretanto, desconfianças o inquietavam. Era quase mais fácil crer que Maldie fora mandada a Donncoill para seduzi-lo, do que pensar que uma mãe seria capaz de ensinar à filha detalhes íntimos de como agradar a um homem.

Ao entrar nos aposentos que passara a dividir com a jovem herborista na última semana, Balfour se esforçou para retribuir o sorriso de boas-vindas, perguntando-se se suas dúvidas não eram fruto das dúvidas que alimentava sobre si mesmo, sobre sua capacidade de atrair uma bela mulher e mantê-la interessada. Jamais tivera alguém como Maldie partilhando sua cama, alguém que além de linda e impetuosa, permanecia indiferente às investidas do sedutor Nigel.

— Você parece bastante preocupado — ela falou baixinho, estendendo a mão e puxando-o para perto de si.

— Enforcamentos nunca me agradaram. Condenei uma pessoa à forca e assisti ao cumprimento da sentença.

Enlaçando-o pelo pescoço, Maldie o fez deitar-se na cama e beijou-o no rosto.

— Não havia outra alternativa. Como lorde de Donncoill, é seu dever observar a lei. O que aconteceria se libertasse uma traidora e assassina? O que sua gente pensaria? Que você não tem estômago para aplicar punições severas e que cada qual é livre para fazer o que bem entender, sem temer as consequências. Creia-me, não lhe restava escolha. Você não puniu Grizel apenas pelos crimes horríveis, mas para deixar claro que a lei deve ser respeitada.

— Sim, é verdade. Eu não poderia permitir que um criminoso escapasse ao castigo, não por causa de seu sexo, ou idade.

— Talvez o que o incomode tanto seja haver condenado uma mulher idosa à morte.

Hannah Howell 70 Destinos ao Vento

— Talvez. Acho que passarei a prestar mais atenção às mulheres que me cercam. É óbvio que podem ser tão perigosas quanto qualquer homem.

Ocupada em livrá-lo da túnica, Maldie sentiu-se tomada por súbita inquietude. Sabia que Balfour não estava se referindo a ela, que seu sentimento de culpa a levava a pensar assim. Afinal, ele acabara de lidar com Grizel, com as mentiras e a traição de que fora vítima, com o assassinato do pai. Não devia temer ser descoberta, porque ninguém conhecia sua identidade real. Nem sequer Beaton.

Por um instante considerou a idéia de explicar tudo a Balfour. A necessidade de medir cada palavra, o medo constante de ser desmascarada antes que estivesse pronta para contar a verdade a estavam enlouquecendo. Então a voz da razão falou mais alto. Precisava cumprir a promessa feita a uma moribunda, ou não tinha nenhuma honra. Quando Balfour soubesse a verdade, provavelmente perderia a chance de levar sua vingança até o fim.

— A dor causada pelo que você descobriu hoje e pelo que foi forçado a fazer passará. E se os acontecimentos contribuíram para torná-lo mais cauteloso, o saldo foi positivo.

— É verdade. — Beijando-a atrás da orelha, Balfour murmurou: — Há muito trabalho que eu deveria estar fazendo agora.

— Ah, você negligencia seus deveres.

— Creio merecer um ou dois momentos de prazer.

— Apenas um ou dois momentos?

Rindo, ele a beijou vorazmente. Maldie correspondeu com igual ardor, perguntando-se se esse desejo se dissiparia um dia. Gostaria que sim, porque se fosse obrigada a partir de Donncoill, gostaria de não passar o resto da vida ansiando por um homem inatingível.

Logo as mãos experientes percorriam cada centímetro de seu corpo, arrastando-a num turbilhão de sensações vertiginosas. Segurando-a firme pelos quadris, Balfour a beijou na parte interna das coxas e então, bem devagar, deslizou a língua em direção ao ponto mais íntimo de sua feminilidade. O choque a fez querer se afastar, escapar da carícia ousada, porém ele impediu-a de mover-se, insistindo na pressão alucinante. Enlouquecida de desejo, Maldie entregou-se ao prazer mais intenso que jamais conhecera. Sabendo-se à beira do clímax, tentou puxá-lo para junto de si. Ignorando-a, Balfour continuou a beijá-la, até lançá-la num prazer devastador. Ainda não refeita do delirante êxtase, Maldie foi amada numa única investida e, para seu próprio espanto,

Hannah Howell 71 Destinos ao Vento

descobriu-se novamente galgando os degraus da paixão. Chegava a ser assustadora a facilidade com que Balfour a excitava. Juntos, os dois atingiram o clímax, os gritos roucos fundindo-se num só. Esgotados, abraçaram-se, bendizendo o silêncio e a quietude do quarto.

A medida em que sua mente desanuviava, o embaraço de Maldie ganhava contornos nítidos. Apesar da sua inexperiência sexual, possuía algum conhecimento teórico e já havia ouvido falar daquela forma audaciosa de amar. A carícia lhe proporcionara um prazer tão extremado que agora perguntava-se se não teria herdado os pendores da mãe, se não teria alma de prostituta. Porque, sem dúvida, quando a paixão a dominava, perdia todo o senso de modéstia.

— Não fique preocupada, moça. — Terno, Balfour beijou-a na ponta do nariz. — Essa carícia não é uma coisa de prostituta.

Insegura sobre como reagir à maneira natural como ele parecia adivinhar seus pensamentos, Maldie franziu o cenho.

— Nem sempre é fácil saber o que é, ou não, coisa de prostituta.

— Verdade. — Lorde Murray levantou-se e começou a se vestir, sorrindo ao vê-la cobrir-se com o lençol. — Existem aqueles que consideram qualquer demonstração de desejo físico, além de uma cópula rápida e impessoal, como coisa de prostituta, enquanto outros acreditam que, entre quatro paredes, qualquer tipo de carícia para dar e receber prazer é aceitável. Quanto a mim, acredito num meio-termo. Está claro agora?

— Oh, sim, muito claro.

— O que partilhamos é uma paixão rara — ele falou, sério —, e confesso estar mais do que ávido para ousar. Mas, você precisa me avisar quando faço algo que não lhe agrada. Eu jamais a submeteria a práticas que lhe causem aversão.

Corando, Maldie abaixou o olhar, incapaz de fitá-lo.

— Sim, vou avisá-lo. Apenas lembre-se do que era minha mãe e seja paciente com minhas inseguranças—pediu num fio de voz. — Às vezes receio que por gostar tanto do que fazemos juntos eu tenha, correndo em minhas veias, sangue de prostituta.

— Prostitutas geralmente não apreciam nada, exceto o dinheiro que o freguês lhes paga. Sentir paixão não a transforma em meretriz. É como lidamos com nossas emoções, e a maneira como as usamos, que define quem somos.

As palavras dele a confortaram, porém havia algo indefinível no tom da voz profunda. Procurando se convencer de que estava imaginando coisas, porque sentia-se envergonhada, mudou de assunto.

Hannah Howell 72 Destinos ao Vento

— Vá cuidar de seus deveres agora, antes que o povo de Donncoill pense que o trancafiei em meu quarto.

— Pois sinto-me mesmo tentado a ficar aqui indefinidamente. Confesso não estar animado para encarar as pessoas. Há uma quietude perturbadora no castelo, desde o enforcamento.

— Claro que sim. Poucos apreciam espetáculos tão lúgubres. Acredite-me, todos estão abatidos porque um morador de Donncoill cometeu um crime horrendo, traindo o próprio clã.

Percebendo a sabedoria do argumento, Balfour assentiu. Ao sair do quarto, sentia-se um pouco mais confiante ante a perspectiva de enfrentar sua gente. Só desejava que também fosse possível recuperar a confiança que, desde o primeiro momento, depositara em Maldie.

Só de imaginá-la capaz de traí-lo, experimentava uma dor terrível e isto o irritava. Como um adolescente ingênuo, sucumbira ao fascínio da bela herborista. Bastava um sorriso para correr ao seu encontro. Embaraçava-o não ter controle sobre si. Temia que outros o notassem. Contudo, uma paixão tão poderosa, tão doce, justificava qualquer possível embaraço. Era tarde demais para conter-se, para fechar o coração e abrir os olhos. Apesar dos sentimentos que o subjugavam, estava na hora de enfrentar a verdade, por mais dura que fosse. Maldie era uma mulher de muitos segredos. Cabia-lhe, como chefe do clã, reconhecer o perigo e agir. Se ela se revelasse uma espiã de Beaton, Donncoill pagaria um preço alto pela irresponsabilidade de seu senhor.

James parecia estar em todos os lugares ao mesmo tempo e Maldie o amaldiçoou baixinho enquanto corria para os aposentos de Nigel. Nos últimos dois dias, desde a morte de Grizel, pouco vira Balfour, exceto à noite quando dormiam juntos. Mas James não saía de seu caminho.

O mestre de armas dava a impressão de vigiá-la o tempo inteiro. Por mais que tentasse se convencer de que ele não sabia de nada, de que jamais poderia suspeitar da verdadeira natureza de seus segredos, estava com medo. Cada vez que se encontravam, tinha a sensação de ser acusada, silenciosamente, de espiã e traidora. Embora se esforçasse para acreditar que tudo não passava de fruto de sua imaginação desvairada, os temores cresciam.

— Você tem uma expressão preocupada — comentou Nigel, sentando-se na cama.

Hannah Howell 73 Destinos ao Vento

— Não, é apenas cansaço. — Maldie obrigou-se a sorrir ao passar um braço ao redor da cintura do cavaleiro para ajudá-lo a se levantar. — Há muito a fazer no castelo agora que Grizel se foi. Apesar de faltar-lhe competência como herborista, ela atendia aos doentes, permitindo-me cuidar de você. Agora todos me procuram.

— Não há ninguém capaz de ajudá-la?

— Ainda não. Existe uma mulher que vem demonstrando interesse pelo assunto. Com certeza poderá se tornar a próxima herborista de Donncoill, com algum treinamento.

Nigel estremeceu a rigidez da perna causando-lhe dor ao caminhar.

— Não são necessários anos para desenvolver habilidades na arte da cura?

— Sim. Mas, num período relativamente curto, pode-se aprender o básico para tratar pequenos problemas. Grizel o fazia, embora não gostasse, nem quisesse desempenhar a função. Essa mulher possui o talento e a bondade que faltavam a Grizel. Vocês terão que achar alguém com mais tempo livre do que eu para acabar de treiná-la. Pois, nunca paramos de aprender. Há sempre algo novo, a saber, sobre este ofício.

— Quando você planeja nos deixar?

— Quando você estiver bem — ela retrucou vaga.

— E para onde irá? — Nigel tropeçou e teria caído se as mãos firmes de Maldie não o sustentassem.

— Vou procurar meus parentes.

— Suas respostas pouco esclarecem.

—Não há muito mais a dizer. Partirei quando você estiver plenamente recuperado porque meu trabalho aqui terá chegado ao fim. Então continuarei a procurar meus parentes. — Maldie o reconduziu à cama. — Creio que basta por hora. Você já se exercitou o suficiente.

— Mas só demos algumas voltas pelo quarto — ele protestou, usando a ponta do lençol para secar o suor do rosto pálido.

— Sim, pela quarta vez hoje. Ontem mesmo você só se exercitou três vezes. Suas pernas já começaram a tremer em virtude da exaustão dos músculos. — Maldie serviu-o de um copo de cidra. — Sinal de que talvez seja cedo demais para caminhar frequentemente. Iremos com mais vagar. Não vale a pena aumentar a carga de exercício se você acaba enfraquecido. Estaríamos destruindo o progresso conquistado.

— De acordo — Nigel retrucou sem hesitar, fítando-a com redobrada atenção. — Que tal se você me contasse agora o verdadeiro motivo de sua preocupação?

Hannah Howell 74 Destinos ao Vento

— Já lhe contei — Desconfortável Maldie desviou o olhar.

— Não. Você me falou que os moradores de Donncoill a têm mantido ocupada cuidando de suas feridas e dando-lhe poções para suas muitas mazelas. Sei que é verdade, mas esta não é a razão de sua preocupação. É Balfour quem está lhe causando problemas?

Durante breves segundos Maldie permaneceu em silêncio, relutando sobre o que responder.

— Talvez a vaidade tenha me cegado, mas nunca pensei que você gostaria de ouvir sobre mim e Balfour.

— A vaidade não a cegou. Jamais discutiremos os detalhes deste assunto, embora eu creia que no castelo não há ninguém que não imagine como me sinto. No entanto, saber que você e meu irmão não estão felizes talvez me proporcione alguma satisfação. —Abandonando o tom brincalhão, o cavaleiro continuou: — Preocupa-me você estar sozinha aqui. Quase não tem com quem conversar, além de Balfour. Durante muitos meses, você não terá tempo, nem oportunidade, de conquistar novos amigos. Não até trazermos Eric para casa e matarmos Beaton. Todos estamos consumidos pela urgência de derrotar Beaton e resgatar Eric. E você vê-se obrigada a passar várias horas do dia cuidando de mim.

— Não me importo. Curar doentes é, em geral, um processo vagaroso, que exige dedicação e paciência. É meu dever como herborista ajudá-lo.

— Que lisonjeiro! — ele devolveu, divertindo-se ao vê-la corar. — Ouça, se você sentir necessidade de conversar, de contar coisas que preferiria não dizer ao meu irmão, ou de apenas reclamar, estou ao seu dispor. Depois de toda a sua dedicação a mim, o mínimo que posso fazer em retribuição é oferecer-lhe um ombro amigo. Serei aquele que ouvirá suas palavras sem julgá-la. Também não repetirei o que ouvir, exceto com sua licença.

Uma oferta tentadora. Maldie ansiava ter alguém com quem conversar livremente e entristecia-a não poder expor tudo o que se passava em seu íntimo a Balfour. Tampouco se abriria com Nigel.

Havia certas coisas que, pelo menos por enquanto, não poderia contar a ninguém. Se porventura existisse uma pequenina chance de vir a ter um futuro junto de Balfour, este futuro ficaria seriamente ameaçado caso Balfour descobrisse que, em vez de o escolher como confidente, ela dera preferência a Nigel.

Hannah Howell 75 Destinos ao Vento

Não colocaria Nigel naquela posição desconfortável, obrigando-o a escutar suas lamúrias, ou suas inseguranças em relação ao senhor de Donncoill.

— Você é muito gentil, sir, porém será melhor para todos se eu recusar seu generoso oferecimento. Se existem coisas que não posso discutir com Balfour, meu amante, então não creio que deva recorrer ao irmão. Se Balfour descobrisse que contei a você aquilo que não lhe confidenciei, receio que ficaria magoado, e com o orgulho ferido. Você acabaria ocupando uma posição incomoda entre nós dois, asseguro-lhe. Talvez você até se visse forçado a esconder meus segredos de seu irmão e chefe do clã. Isto jamais deverá acontecer, em especial agora, quando vocês se preparam para enfrentar um inimigo mortal.

— Detesto vê-la preocupada. Depois de tudo o que tem feito, você merece paz e tranquilidade.

— Demorará muito até eu poder desfrutar de um pouco de paz. Agora descanse. Mandarei Jennie vir lhe fazer companhia.

Conquistar paz de espírito, viver com tranquilidade, um sonho que Maldie ansiava realizar. Precisava escapar dali, pensou, saindo depressa do quarto. Se sucumbisse à simpatia estampada nos olhos compreensivos do cavaleiro, corria o risco de aumentar ainda mais suas dificuldades. Embora não duvidasse de que Nigel realmente desejava ajudá-la, não havia nada que pudesse fazer. E não teria mais um minuto de sossego se o sobrecarregasse com problemas que não lhe pertenciam.

Mal fechara a porta, Maldie notou James numa das extremidades do corredor. Seu primeiro impulso foi retornar ao quarto de Nigel e reclamar daquilo que acreditava ser uma perseguição velada. Pensando melhor, decidiu engolir o orgulho e seguir em frente. Por que jogar Nigel contra o homem a quem ele, e Balfour, consideravam um segundo pai? De fato, James tinha mesmo motivos para olhá-la com desconfiança e vigiá-la de perto. Apesar de entender as razões por trás do comportamento do mestre de armas, irritava-a sentir-se constantemente observada.

Em vez de rumar para a cozinha, como pretendera, Maldie tomou o caminho do pátio interno, o único lugar onde James achava desnecessário espiá-la devido ao grande movimento de pessoas.

Sem pressa, vagou pelo local, apreciando a rotina de Donncoill. Os estábulos bem cuidados sempre lhe chamavam a atenção, assim como a habilidade dos vários artesãos em suas tendas, ocupados com seu ofício. Contudo, mesmo distraindo-se com o que a cercava, seu coração continuava pesado.

Hannah Howell 76 Destinos ao Vento

— Por que a expressão apreensiva? — indagou Balfour, surgindo ao seu lado de repente. — Assustei você?

Maldie inspirou fundo, tentando acalmar-se. Um dos motivos pelos quais o aparecimento súbito de Balfour costumava perturbá-la tanto devia-se à sua consciência pesada por não estar sendo absolutamente sincera. Bem no fundo, temia trair-se, dizer ou fazer alguma coisa que denunciasse seus planos e sua verdadeira identidade. Compreendia a necessidade de controlar suas reações, ou acabaria provocando mais suspeitas. Com certeza James estava aconselhando Balfour a não confiar nela em hipótese alguma. Seria melhor evitar dar ao mestre de armas mais razões para julgá-la indigna de crédito.

— Você deveria fazer barulho quando se aproximasse das pessoas, milorde.

— Há situações em que fazer barulho poderia significar minha morte.

— Compreendo, mas não sou sua inimiga.

— Não, claro que não.

Reparando no olhar penetrante da jovem herborista, Balfour se amaldiçoou por não estar sendo capaz de disfarçar as crescentes dúvidas. Às vezes quase chegava a querer que Maldie, com palavras ou atos, acabasse se revelando uma traidora porque assim sentiria-se absolvido da culpa terrível que o consumia. A incerteza o estava martirizando. As suspeitas cortavam-lhe a alma. Angustiava-o imaginá-la a par de suas desconfianças. Se Maldie fosse inocente, estava ferindo-a de um modo cruel. Mas, se trabalhasse para Beaton, seduzira-o com o único objetivo de minar suas forças e subjugá-lo.

Amava-a e isto o aterrorizava. Ansiava confessar seus sentimentos, mas temia que ela se aproveitasse de sua fraqueza. Rezava para que Maldie não estivesse do lado de Beaton, então pedia aos céus para que se confessasse uma espiã. Queria-a longe de Donncoill e ficava apavorado com a possibilidade de vê-la partir. Estava tão dividido pelas emoções conflitantes que receava enlouquecer. O confronto final com Beaton precisava acontecer o quanto antes, ou perderia a sanidade e a capacidade de liderar seus homens.

— Como vão os planos para a batalha? — ela indagou, ao atravessarem os portões do jardim. — Quase não ouço comentários a respeito, embora suponha que estejam adiantados.

— Você tem andado ocupada com Nigel, esforçando-se para ajudá-lo a se recuperar totalmente.

Hannah Howell 77 Destinos ao Vento

— Às vezes me pergunto por que você não me questiona mais sobre Dubhlinn. Por acaso já levantou todas as informações necessárias?

Lorde Murray encostou-se numa das paredes da torre inacabada.

— Sim, creio ter conseguido informações importantes por seu intermédio. Porém, existem outras maneiras de descobrir o que queremos sem arrastá-la para o meio do planejamento de uma batalha.

— Não me importo — Tensa Maldie lutou para não demonstrar a mágoa e o medo. — Eu gostaria de ajudá-lo tanto quanto puder.

— Você me ajuda cuidando de Nigel. Não se aflija querida. Temos olhos e ouvidos a nosso serviço.

— Então você obteve notícias do homem infiltrado em Dubhlinn?

— Venha cá. — Balfour tomou-a nos braços. — Quase não temos ficado a sós nos últimos dois dias. Você quer mesmo desperdiçar nosso tempo juntos falando de batalhas e espiões?

Por um instante Maldie imaginou o que aconteceria se respondesse "sim". Afinal, lorde Murray tentava evitar qualquer assunto referente à Beaton, à batalha próxima e ao resgate de Eric. Suas respostas evasivas deixavam claro que não era apenas James que a considerava indigna de confiança.

O bom senso a mandava afastar-se, fugir para bem longe. Seria loucura amar quem a considerava uma inimiga. Cada carícia que trocassem iria feri-la na alma como ferro em brasa. Entretanto, bastou aconchegar-se ao peito forte para o orgulho cair por terra. Compreendia a angústia de Balfour. Tão dividido quanto ela própria, o nobre cavaleiro odiava-se por alimentar suspeitas. Porém, apesar de inseguro, continuava desejando-a. James ainda não fora capaz de contaminá-lo inteiramente com suas idéias de traição. Ela e Balfour não somente se assemelhavam na paixão ardente que nutriam um pelo outro, como também em suas inquietações. Impossível adivinhar se Balfour acabaria cedendo à paixão, ou às dúvidas. Maldie decidiu correr o risco e entregar-se nas mãos do destino. Provavelmente não tardariam a ser separados, ou pelas desconfianças de James, ou pela verdade. Preferia não perder mais um segundo.

—Não teremos muita privacidade aqui — falou baixinho, estremecendo ao ser beijada no pescoço.

— É o lugar perfeito para assistirmos ao pôr-do-sol — sossegou-a Balfour, começando a despi-la.

Hannah Howell 78 Destinos ao Vento

— É isto que você está planejando fazer? — Num acesso súbito de modéstia ao ficar nua, murmurou ansiosa:

— Alguém pode nos ver.

— Não. Este é o local favorito dos amantes. Quando nos viram vir para cá, os olhares alheios se desviaram.

— Não me agrada todos saberem o que estamos fazendo aqui.

— Todos sabem que somos amantes. Existem poucos segredos no castelo. Calma, querida. Ninguém virá nos espiar. A privacidade costuma ser respeitada em Donncoill.

Uma coisa difícil de acreditar. Maldie não teve chance de discutir porque, quando Balfour a beijou na boca, tudo o mais foi esquecido. Já não lhe importava que os vissem, ou o que pensassem a seu respeito. A voracidade com que se apossavam do corpo um do outro tinha algo de desesperado, a urgência nascida do medo de se perderem num futuro próximo.

Só quando jaziam abraçados, exaustos depois dos momentos de intensa paixão, é que Maldie se permitiu indagar se o destino não a estaria enganando. Esse desejo insano, insaciável, parecia errado, especialmente porque nenhum dos dois falava de amor, de casamento, ou da construção de uma família.

— Você não deveria se apressar a condenar-se. — Envolvendo-a num olhar terno, Balfour beijou-a de leve na testa.

— Como você adivinhou o que eu estava pensando?

— Sua expressão solene, quase irritada, quando o calor da paixão a abandona, denuncia o que lhe passa pela cabeça.

Inquieta diante da facilidade com que Balfour lia seus pensamentos, Maldie sentou-se e apanhou a túnica, preparando-se para vesti-la. Mas mãos firmes a impediram de completar o gesto. Ela não teve dúvidas sobre o que captara a atenção do nobre. O sinal de nascença no seu ombro direito, em formato de coração, jamais ficara exposto porque sempre haviam feito amor em locais de iluminação escassa. Agora, a marca de Beaton fora revelada. Sua mãe nunca a deixara esquecer de que aquele era o sinal inegável de sua bastardia, o sinal inegável de que fora contaminada pelo sangue maldito de Beaton.

— Você tem um coração desenhado nas costas.

Desvencilhando-se das mãos fortes, ela vestiu a túnica.

— Desculpe-me. Tentei poupá-lo dessa visão horrível.

Hannah Howell 79 Destinos ao Vento

— Doce, doce, Maldie. Você tem umas idéias esquisitas. Não é, em absoluto, uma visão desagradável. Pelo contrário. — Percebendo que suas palavras não conseguiam convencê-la, Balfour resolveu se vestir também.

— O modo como você reparou no sinal, seu tom de voz esquisito, me levaram a concluir que a visão o chocou.

— De certa forma, sim. Eu julgava conhecer cada centímetro de seu corpo. É óbvio que fui relapso nas minhas atenções. Precisamos de mais velas no quarto. — Ele riu quando Maldie levantou-se e colocou o vestido às pressas.

— Você está se esforçando para me embaraçar. — De fato, provocava-lhe imenso alívio Balfour não haver reconhecido, pelo menos de imediato, o sinal de nascença que apenas um descendente direto de Beaton podia ostentar. Contudo, não baixaria a guarda, alimentando falsas esperanças.

— Não é difícil fazê-la corar.

— Cuidado que vou lhe aplicar um castigo.

— Estou morrendo de medo. — Ele riu e massageou o braço depois de um beliscão. — Acho que ficarei com uma cicatriz pelo resto de meus dias.

— Você parece determinado a me provocar, não? Abraçados, os dois rumaram para o castelo.

— Sim. A propósito, estou faminto. Você esgota minhas energias, querida. Deixa-me sempre com um apetite de leão.

Maldie tentou, em vão, não enrubescer. O evidente bom humor de lorde Murray a consolava. Mesmo que fosse somente por um breve período, todas as suspeitas e dúvidas do cavaleiro davam a impressão de haver desaparecido.

— É estranho — ele continuou num tom mais sério —, mas tenho a impressão de já ter visto um sinal igual ao seu antes. Mesmo formato e localização.

O susto quase fez Maldie tropeçar. Não, não era possível que Balfour houvesse visto a marca no ombro de Beaton, pensou, procurando desesperadamente se acalmar. Sua mãe lhe dissera que Beaton mantinha a região coberta quando em público, porque acreditava ser aquela mancha na pele uma herança do diabo.

— Nunca ouvi falar de alguém que possuísse um sinal igual ao meu — ela desconversou, odiando-se por não ser capaz de elaborar um argumento mais consistente. — Por acaso você conheceu minha mãe?

— Não, claro que não. Nunca conheci nenhum Kirkcaldy. Entretanto, sinto já ter visto essa marca antes. Mas não se preocupe. Acabarei me lembrando de onde.

Hannah Howell 80 Destinos ao Vento

Pois Maldie esperava sinceramente que não.

— Você pode ter confundido susto com reconhecimento — ela insistiu ao entrarem no salão, lutando para dissuadi-lo da idéia.

— E possível. Porém tenho quase certeza absoluta de já ter visto esse sinal no ombro de outra pessoa.

Ao sentar-se à mesa, ao lado de Balfour, uma conclusão apavorante começou a tomar forma. Por mais que tentasse negar o óbvio, por mais que tentasse se agarrar a outras possibilidades, seu coração intuíra a verdade. A única outra pessoa, além de Beaton, em cujo ombro Balfour poderia ter visto o sinal em formato de coração era o jovem Eric.

Acreditava-se que Eric fosse filho bastardo do velho lorde Murray e da esposa adúltera de Beaton. Entretanto, Beaton estava convencido de que poderia fazer Eric passar por seu filho legítimo, explicando que só o abandonara porque fora tomado por um violento acesso de ciúme. E se essa fosse mesmo à verdade? Sua mãe sempre enfatizara que Beaton copulava frequentemente com suas mulheres na ânsia de engravidá-las e gerar um filho homem. Até descobrir que a esposa o traía com lorde Murray, sem dúvida o infame a possuíra vezes sem conta. Eric podia ser, de fato, o legítimo herdeiro de Beaton. E pensar que o canalha quase destruíra aquilo que mais desejara.

Se estivesse certa, e não duvidava de que sim, muitas pessoas acabariam saindo feridas quando aquela história viesse à tona. Em especial Eric. Seria devastador para um menino inocente descobrir não ser um Murray, e sim membro do clã inimigo. O rapazinho ficaria tão horrorizado quanto ela própria ao se saber filho de um infame e sofreria ainda mais, porque se julgara pertencer a uma família honrada e amorosa. Diferentemente dela que nunca tivera ninguém, exceto uma mãe omissa, Eric perderia tudo o que conhecia e amava.

Balfour também ficaria profundamente magoado. Se revelasse suas suspeitas sobre Eric naquele momento, ele exigiria provas. Só poderia provar-lhe algo se confessasse a verdade sobre sua própria origem. E ainda não estava pronta para fazê-lo.

Não, não queria ser a pessoa a informar Balfour sobre a verdadeira ascendência de Eric. Tampouco acreditava que lhe coubesse a iniciativa. A verdade apenas causaria dor a muita gente, exceto a Beaton. Nunca vira o menino, ou o sinal que o marcava como filho do inimigo. Portanto, melhor calar-se até ter oportunidade de confirmar suas suspeitas.

Hannah Howell 81 Destinos ao Vento

Enquanto colocava comida no prato, Maldie rezou para não ser forçada a expor o que lhe passava pela cabeça. E também para que Balfour não adivinhasse esse seu segredo.

 **Capítulo VI**

Malcolm está morto — anunciou James, entrando no salão principal. Balfour quase engasgou com o pedaço de pão que estava comendo.

— Morto?

— Sim. O pobre-coitado não poderá nos informar nada sobre Beaton, ou Dubhlinn. Por todos os deuses, ainda que ele houvesse sobrevivido ao espancamento de que foi vítima, não nos contaria nada porque Beaton mandou que lhe cortassem a língua.

— Tem certeza? — Embora soubesse que James nunca repetiria meros boatos, precisava de provas concretas.

— Os malditos dependuraram o corpo de Malcolm numa árvore perto da aldeia. — O mestre de armas sentou-se e serviu-se de vinho, procurando acalmar-se com um longo gole. — Apesar de quase desfigurado devido à tortura, não há dúvidas de que seja Malcolm. E está claro por que o corpo foi deixado onde pudéssemos achá-lo.

— Uma provocação macabra — murmurou Balfour, pensativo.

— Assim como a forma brutal como ele foi morto. Os canalhas não somente queriam mostrar ter identificado nosso espião, como infundir pavor em nossos homens, para dissuadi-los da idéia de se infiltrarem em Dubhlinn outra vez. Quando preparamos o corpo de Malcolm para o enterro, notamos os sinais inequívocos de tortura.

— Alguma notícia de nosso outro homem, o Douglas?

— Não. Creio que continua incógnito, ou o teríamos descoberto balançando ao vento como Malcolm.

— Ao mandar aqueles dois para Dubhlinn, eu sabia da gravidade dos riscos que acabariam correndo, mas nunca me passou pela cabeça que poderiam vir a sofrer mortes tão cruéis, tão selvagens.

— Você não poderia imaginar tal crueldade porque jamais lidaria desse modo com inimigo algum.

— Devo mandar Douglas voltar para casa?

Hannah Howell 82 Destinos ao Vento

— Não, sir. Se Beaton não o identificou até agora, você o estaria expondo ao perigo ao tentar estabelecer um contato. Douglas é calmo e corajoso, além de inteligente. Se concluir que corre o risco de acabar como Malcolm, fugirá de Dubhlinn. Douglas tem bom senso suficiente para saber que não seria um ato de covardia, e sim a única oportunidade de nos passar as informações que conseguiu coletar.

— Ótimo. Não quero a morte de outro homem bom me pesando na consciência.

— A morte de Malcolm não foi culpa sua. Ele tinha perfeito conhecimento da situação em que se metera e você o avisou muitas vezes do que aconteceria se fosse apanhado. Nenhum de nós poderia imaginar que o infeliz morreria torturado. Você não pode se responsabilizar por cada morte. Não se culpe pelos erros que não são seus. Você nunca causou a morte de ninguém seja por raiva, arrogância, orgulho, ou simples descuido. Estamos em guerra com Beaton e a vida de Eric está em jogo. Não deveria surpreendê-lo que homens morressem. E continuarão a morrer, até Beaton ser derrotado.

— Devemos parar de chorar em cima do leite derramado e agir — disse Balfour, repetindo uma das máximas preferidas do velho mestre de armas.

James sorriu de leve.

— Sim. Palavras sábias às quais você deveria dar mais atenção. O importante agora é descobrirmos como Beaton identificou nosso homem.

— Talvez Malcolm tenha cometido um erro, se exposto de alguma maneira.

— Talvez. Porém acho difícil acreditar. Malcolm era um rapaz esperto, inteligente o bastante para perceber que errou e fugir antes de ser pego. Ao longo dos anos, sempre tivemos um ou outro espião infiltrado em Dubhlinn, os quais jamais foram desmascarados. Existe uma outra possibilidade que você deve considerar milorde.

— Alguém de Donncoill revelou a verdadeira identidade de Malcolm a Beaton. — Apesar de não estar gostando nada do rumo da conversa, Balfour sabia que precisava examinar toda e qualquer possibilidade para proteger seu clã. — Poderia ter sido Grizel.

— Grizel está morta há duas semanas. E matamos os homens com quem ela ia se encontrar na floresta.

— Talvez ela tenha delatado Malcolm antes disso.

— É possível, mas pouco provável. Beaton não esperaria tanto para torturar um dos nossos. E duvido de que Malcolm sobreviveria a quinze dias de tortura. Acredite-me, Beaton soube quem era Malcolm depois da morte de Grizel.

— Então temos outro traidor em Donncoill?

— Ou um espião de Beaton.

Hannah Howell 83 Destinos ao Vento

Balfour sabia de quem James suspeitava. As desconfianças do mestre de armas em relação à Maldie eram tão intensas, que começavam a contaminá-lo. Achava difícil crer que sua jovem amante fosse capaz de mandar um inocente para a morte. A competência de Maldie como herborista já se tornara legendária em Donncoill. Paciência, gentileza, habilidade na cura das doenças eram algumas de suas qualidades decantadas em prosa e verso por todos os habitantes do castelo. Assassinato frio e violento como fora a morte de Malcolm a horrorizaria. Irritava-o pensar que pudesse ter sido enganado por uma mulher a quem continuava a desejar.

— Sei a quem você está se referindo — falou afinal, tenso.

— E você também alimenta essas desconfianças, embora lute para afastá-las de sua mente. Malcolm pode ter cometido alguma tolice que acabou por denunciá-lo, ou então ter sido pego quando tentava fugir. Mas, seria um grave erro ignorarmos a possibilidade de alguém ter avisado Beaton que um dos nossos se infiltrara em Dubhlinn.

— Sei disso — Balfour devolveu ríspido. — Nunca mencionei os nomes de Malcolm, ou Douglas. Disse apenas que tínhamos um homem dentro do castelo inimigo.

— Beaton não precisaria de um nome para descobrir nosso espião. Você contou a Maldie que possuíamos dois homens em Dubhlinn?

— Não. E antes de fazer acusações infundadas, saiba que minha paixão desvairada por aquela mulher não me impede de enxergar a realidade. Parte de mim se recusa a acreditar que eu desejaria uma mulher perversa, capaz de enviar um inocente para uma morte tão horrenda e dolorosa. Maldie é uma herborista. Basta observá-la cuidar dos doentes e feridos para entender quanto difícil seria acreditá-la pactuando com um assassino.

— Estou pronto a concordar que Maldie não levaria um inocente para a morte de livre e espontânea vontade. Beaton, de alguma maneira, pode estar obrigando-a a nos espionar. Porém não importa o motivo por trás de suas atitudes. Precisamos impedi-la de continuar nos prejudicando.

Pensativo, Balfour tamborilou os dedos sobre a mesa de madeira maciça. James tinha razão. Ainda que a probabilidade de Maldie estar enviando informações a Beaton fosse mínima, deveriam colocar um paradeiro nesta situação o quanto antes. Deveriam privá-la de qualquer oportunidade de ver alguma coisa, ouvir alguma coisa, ou enviar

Hannah Howell 84 Destinos ao Vento

uma mensagem ao chefe do clã inimigo. Seria obrigado a confiná-la, a mantê-la sob constante vigilância até desvendar a verdade.

Se Maldie fosse culpada, consideraria as restrições à sua liberdade uma pena leve. Se inocente, sentiria-se tão insultada, que talvez nunca o perdoasse. Angustiado, Balfour contemplou suas poucas e terríveis alternativas. Se Maldie fosse culpada e a deixasse livre para agir como quisesse, estaria arriscando a vitória sobre Beaton e a vida de muitos de seu clã.

Se a tratasse como espiã, se a vigiasse e enclausurasse, iria perdê-la.

— Tenho a sensação de que nenhuma de minhas escolhas será acertada.

— Compreendo — concordou James, os olhos cheios de simpatia. — Mas analise a situação desta forma. Qualquer decisão sua o levará a perder Maldie. Se ela for espiã, acabará fugindo, ou você será obrigado a mandar enforcá-la. Porém, muitos dos nossos terão morrido desnecessariamente, lutando uma batalha impossível de ser ganha. Se Maldie for inocente ela o deixará, consumida pela mágoa e raiva. Receio que confiando nela você perderá mais.

— De fato. — Balfour terminou o vinho e levantou-se abruptamente. — É melhor resolver os assuntos desagradáveis sem demora. Vou confrontá-la.

— Talvez ela confesse tudo e até lhe conte o motivo pelo qual viu-se obrigada a trabalhar para Beaton.

— Não creio que a pequena Maldie estará disposta a revelar seus segredos.

Com o coração pesado, Balfour subiu a escadaria, os passos lentos como os de um condenado.

A menos de quarenta e oito horas a tivera nos braços e os dois haviam se amado loucamente. Após o clímax, Maldie caíra num silêncio inexplicável e começara a se perguntar se ela não estaria lhe escondendo algo. Seria a culpa por ter mandado um inocente para a morte? Oh, Deus, quanta agonia!

Ao entrar no quarto, seu olhar faminto pousou sobre Maldie que, sentada junto à lareira, penteava os cabelos úmidos do banho. Jamais conhecera alguém tão bela. Desejava-a e odiava-se por tamanha fraqueza. Se Maldie realmente estivesse passando informações a Beaton, seu sofrimento seria brutal. Duvidava de que conseguiria confiar numa mulher outra vez.

Vendo Balfour encostado à porta, os braços cruzados sobre o peito, uma expressão fria no olhar, Maldie foi dominada por um temor crescente. Era como se não conhecesse o homem parado à sua frente.

Hannah Howell 85 Destinos ao Vento

— Alguma coisa errada? — indagou, esforçando-se para controlar o tremor da voz.

— Malcolm, nosso contato em Dubhlinn, foi encontrado, enforcado numa árvore, nos arredores da aldeia.

O choque de Maldie parecia real, porém Balfour não tinha mais coragem de confiar no que via, ouvia, ou sentia.

— Oh, sinto muito. — Levantando-se, ela deu um passo adiante.

— Por quê? Você não esperava que Beaton o matasse? Confusa, Maldie estancou o corpo inteiro rígido.

— Por que eu deveria saber o que Beaton faria com o homem? — Teria Balfour descoberto sua verdadeira identidade? Isto explicaria a raiva estampada no rosto viril.

— Acho um pouco estranho Beaton nunca haver identificado um de nossos espiões nestes últimos treze longos anos e então, de repente, descobre o pobre Malcolm. — A súbita palidez de Maldie o fez querer voltar atrás e confortá-la.

— Você acha que eu estou ajudando Beaton? Grizel não poderia ter contado a ele?

— Grizel foi enforcada há duas semanas e os malditos com quem ia se encontrar na floresta foram mortos quando os cercamos. Não sobrou ninguém para passar a informação a Beaton. Se Grizel houvesse delatado Malcolm, ele teria sido enforcado vários dias atrás. Não! Outra pessoa contou a Beaton sobre Malcolm.

— E você crê que essa outra pessoa seja eu — Maldie falou num fio de voz, as lágrimas contidas quase a sufocando. Jamais fora tão magoada.

— Você é capaz de me fazer acreditar no contrário? As palavras de Balfour a golpearam fundo. Desde sua chegada a Donncoill, estivera esperando este momento, quando sua verdadeira identidade acabaria revelada. Afinal, como poderiam confiar nela, quando a soubessem filha bastarda de Beaton? Balfour a estava acusando de traição sem conhecer sua ascendência.

Pelo visto a traição de Grizel não fora suficiente para fazê-lo entender que, às vezes, gente de seu próprio clã poderia traí-lo. Não contara a lorde Murray, e aos outros, tudo o que desejavam saber a seu respeito, mas isto não era motivo para que a julgassem capaz de mandar um inocente para a morte.

— Minha palavra não basta? — questionou-o, a mágoa transformando-se rapidamente em raiva. Não se submeteria a essa afronta.

Hannah Howell 86 Destinos ao Vento

— Não posso permitir que sim. — Suspirando cansado, Balfour balançou a cabeça. — Você guarda muitos segredos e, mesmo assim, espera de todos em Donncoill uma confiança cega. Nós não sabemos quem você é de onde veio, ou o que estava fazendo na estrada. E quer nos convencer de que é nossa amiga.

— Tenho sido mais do que uma amiga para você. — Notando-o enrubescer, Maldie experimentou algum alívio. Pelo menos Balfour ainda alimentava dúvidas sobre sua culpa.

— Você não percebe que até mesmo nosso envolvimento pode fazê-la parecer suspeita?

— Paixão não é crime.

— Por favor, apenas me diga alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, sobre você. Alguma coisa que me permita não duvidar de sua inocência.

— Por que eu deveria?

— E por que não?

— Quem eu sou não é da sua conta, assim como não importa de onde eu venho, ou para onde vou. Você quer provas de que não sou uma espiã? Pois onde estão as provas de que o sou?

A teimosia de Maldie enfureceu-o. Não estava lhe pedindo o impossível, o inatingível. Desejava apenas alguma pequena informação sobre ela, o tipo de informação que qualquer pessoa oferece sem hesitar. Em Donncoill, sabia-se apenas que ela era uma herborista talentosa, a mãe morrera e o pai a abandonara sem reconhecê-la como filha.

— Você não consegue entender por que estou agindo assim? Estamos em guerra. Meu irmão foi sequestrado por nosso pior inimigo. Não posso simplesmente confiar nas pessoas porque elas se dizem inocentes. Preciso de mais, ou serei obrigado a tratá-la como uma possível inimiga.

— Então sugiro que pare de me acusar de crimes que não cometi e comece a procurar o verdadeiro traidor.

— Como quiser. Você ficará confinada aos seus aposentos e só sairá daqui para cuidar de Nigel.

— Tem certeza de que quer uma espiã de Beaton cuidando de seu querido irmão?

— Sim. Você teve inúmeras oportunidades de causar mal a Nigel, e não o fez. E meu irmão talvez ainda esteja enfraquecido demais para empunhar uma espada, mas

Hannah Howell 87 Destinos ao Vento

com certeza é capaz de se defender de uma mulher pequenina e delicada. Talvez algum tempo sozinha a ajude a perceber que esta não é a hora de se agarrar ao orgulho. Com certeza algumas simples respostas não são um preço alto a pagar pela liberdade.

Balfour retirou-se e trancou a porta pelo lado de fora. O confronto o deixara triste, irritado e confuso. No início, Maldie mostrara-se magoada ao extremo. Depois, ficara furiosa em razão da ofensa da qual se julgava vítima. Comportamento típico dos inocentes injustamente acusados. No entanto, ela nada dissera em defesa própria, apenas negara a culpa.

— Está feito? — perguntou James.

— Sim. — Lorde Murray cumprimentou o soldado destacado para guardar a porta de Maldie e tomou o rumo do salão, acompanhado do mestre de armas.

— Imagino que ela não tenha confessado e implorado misericórdia.

— Oh, não. Maldie não agiria assim nem se fosse culpada.

— Você continua duvidando de que seja culpada?

— Não sei o que pensar. Ela reagiu à acusação como alguém inocente, mas talvez estivesse apenas representando um papel. Também não ofereceu nenhuma explicação, não tentou se defender. Somente afirmou ser inocente. Pedi-lhe alguns esclarecimentos, qualquer coisa que confirmasse sua inocência. Pois Maldie me mandou procurar as provas sozinho. Você está achando isso engraçado? — indagou, percebendo o sorriso do mestre de armas.

— Receio que sim. Na verdade, isto me leva a pensar que Maldie pode ser mesmo inocente. Ou então muito mais inteligente do que todos nós juntos.

— Acabei de acusar minha amante de um crime horrendo, o de mandar um homem para a morte, e agora você me fala que ela pode ser inocente?

— Sempre pensei que ela poderia ser inocente porque nunca encontramos provas de sua culpa. Você jamais teria tomado uma iniciativa se eu lhe confessasse meus pensamentos. Não sou tão velho a ponto de não me deixar abalar por um belo par de olhos verdes, nem tão ingênuo a ponto de permitir que a beleza feminina me cegue. Um de nós precisava endurecer o coração e analisar todas as possibilidades.

Praguejando, Balfour se espreguiçou numa tentativa vã de se livrar da tensão.

— Maldie nunca me perdoará.

— Se ela não gostar de você o suficiente para entender que um chefe de clã não pode fugir aos seus deveres, então você não teria conseguido prendê-la ao seu lado por

Hannah Howell 88 Destinos ao Vento

muito tempo. É estranho ela não ter lhe contado nada sobre si. Receio imaginar a natureza dos segredos que aquela moça está querendo esconder.

— Sim. Maldie guarda muitos segredos e não podemos mais deixá-la perambular livremente na esperança de não sermos prejudicados. Sei que tomei a decisão certa. Porém, fazer a coisa certa não diminui minha angústia.

Durante intermináveis minutos Maldie manteve o olhar fixo na porta trancada, incapaz de mover-se. Zonza, atirou-se na cama e fitou o teto. Tantas emoções a abalavam que mal conseguia respirar, as lágrimas contidas sufocando-a. Maldizendo Balfour, fechou os olhos e cedeu ao pranto, o corpo inteiro sacudido por terríveis soluços.

Ao que lhe pareceu uma eternidade depois, secou as lágrimas. Estava exausta de tanto chorar, mas, pelo menos, voltara a raciocinar com clareza, embora desejasse apenas esquecer tudo o que acabara de acontecer.

Ter sido acusada de espionagem não fora o que mais a magoara. Estivera esperando por isso. Balfour a culpara mesmo desconhecendo sua verdadeira origem. Embora lorde Murray não possuísse provas de que ela fosse algo mais do que se dizia uma simples órfã em busca dos parentes, ele a acreditara capaz de contribuir para a morte de um inocente. Que Balfour pudesse cogitar tal possibilidade fora um golpe duro.

De certa forma trágica, a situação chegava a ser engraçada. Se não estivesse tão ferida, poderia até rir da ironia de toda a história. Estava em Donncoill porque queria matar Beaton, porque queria ajudar Balfour a vencer a guerra. Entretanto, acabara prisioneira, acusada de ajudar o pior inimigo dos Murray! Errara de algum modo, tornara-se alvo de suspeitas, mas não sabia como. Balfour falara sobre os segredos que insistia em guardar. Será que todos os que cruzavam os portões de Donncoill tinham que declarar sua linhagem?

Agitada, Maldie levantou-se e serviu-se de vinho. Balfour não podia compreender por que ela hesitava em desvendar seu passado. Assim como ela não podia compreender por que o simples fato de guardar segredos a transformara em espiã de Beaton. Balfour e ela tinham visões díspares deste assunto. Afinal, ele se orgulhava da família, da herança paterna. Como entender que alguém preferia esquecer até que possuía uma família?

Hannah Howell 89 Destinos ao Vento

Restava-lhe agora descobrir um modo de sair da encrenca em que se metera. Ainda precisava cumprir a promessa feita à mãe e não o conseguiria se permanecesse confinada em Donncoill. A porta do quarto fora trancada e, com certeza, um homem montava guarda do lado de fora.

Naturalmente existia a possibilidade de fornecer algumas respostas a Balfour sem, é claro, revelar o nome de seu pai. Mas se lorde Murray enviasse um mensageiro ao seu antigo lar para confirmar as informações, a verdade completa viria à tona. Sua mãe nunca fora reticente sobre o homem que a desgraçara. Maldie também não tinha dúvidas de que muitas pessoas da aldeia contariam mentiras a seu respeito com o único objetivo de fazê-la parecer desagradável, porque nunca se comportara como a mãe. Alguns criticavam sua atitude, acusando-a de se julgar superior.

Reconhecia que um orgulho tolo a impedia de abrir-se inteiramente e Balfour se irritava por não obter explicações. Não temia por sua vida, pois lorde Murray não era o tipo capaz de condenar alguém sem provas. Como fizera em relação à Grizel, ele esperaria até ter provas concretas antes de sentenciá-la. Como não existiam provas de sua culpa, estava segura.

Portanto, enxergava uma única solução para o problema. Fugir de Donncoill, libertar Eric e provar que nunca ajudara Beaton. Essa questão com Beaton tinha que ser solucionada. Mas, ao provar sua inocência, acabaria revelando toda a verdade sobre sua ascendência, uma verdade que afastaria Balfour para sempre. Por mais que lhe custasse, correria o risco. Se ele escolhesse odiá-la por ser filha de quem era, que assim fosse.

Porém, não ficaria de braços cruzados, permitindo que a acusassem de espiã, traidora e assassina.

Maldie riu amarga. Seu amante, o homem a quem amava com desespero, a julgava vil o bastante para auxiliar um canalha a assassinar um inocente com requintes de crueldade. Apesar da dor, conseguia entender por que ele fora forçado a confrontá-la.

Devia estar louca para justificar o comportamento de Balfour. Louca de amor e sofrimento.

Existia uma única solução para seu dilema. Fugir para Dubhlinn e resgatar Eric.

Antes de concretizar o plano, teria de superar as dificuldades imediatas. Prisioneira em seu quarto, só lhe fora dada permissão para cuidar de Nigel. Se escapasse de Donncoill, metade do clã iria em seu encalço. Em Dubhlinn, precisaria agir com cuidado, pois com certeza todos estariam atentos à chegada de estranhos. Por último, teria de libertar o menino e levá-lo, são e salvo, de volta a Donncoill.

Hannah Howell 90 Destinos ao Vento

— O que poderia ser mais simples? — perguntou-se em voz alta, deitando-se outra vez.

Na verdade tratava-se de uma empreitada impossível e, se possuísse um pingo de bom senso, nem chegaria a cogitar a possibilidade de colocar a idéia em prática. Mas, empenhar-se no planejamento minucioso dessa aventura era muito melhor do que ficar sozinha em seu quarto, debulhando-se em lágrimas.

— O que você está tramando, jovem Kirkcaldy? — indagou Nigel, o corpo inteiro dolorido após o exercício diário.

Afastando-se da janela estreita, Maldie virou-se para fitá-lo. Nos últimos três dias, Nigel fora sua única companhia, exceção feita ao guarda que continuava a vigiar sua porta. Até então, nenhum dos dois falara sobre as coisas das quais ela estava sendo acusada, ou sobre o fato de que fora posta em cárcere privado. Simplesmente concentravam-se na execução dos exercícios físicos.

— Por que eu deveria estar tramando algo? — devolveu, servindo-o de um copo de cidra.

— Por que meu tolo irmão a transformou em prisioneira?

— Pensei que estivéssemos ignorando esses pequenos detalhes.

— Quando você não disse nada logo depois de Balfour ter feito tamanha tolice, concluí que preferia não tocar no assunto. Pois acho difícil ignorar tamanha ofensa.

Ela sorriu ante o ultraje do cavaleiro. Era bom ter alguém que acreditasse na sua inocência, mesmo que Nigel agisse movido pela gratidão. Afinal, salvara-lhe a vida. Talvez fosse capaz de convencê-lo a ajudá-la a fugir. Não, não lhe pediria auxílio. Cabia-lhe resolver seu problema sozinha.

— Pergunto-me se Balfour vai demorar muito para se dar conta de haver cometido um erro — Maldie falou muito calma.

— Você não me parece irritada. Será que não percebe o insulto de que foi vítima?

— Claramente. Confesso ser difícil não me deixar cegar pela raiva. Quando não estou querendo esganar seu irmão, compreendo que ele não tinha muita escolha.

— Sempre existe uma escolha.

— Talvez. Mas, às vezes, todas as escolhas são odiosas. Alguém contou a Beaton quem era Malcolm e o pobre homem acabou torturado e morto. Nunca antes um espião dos Murray foi identificado em Dubhlinn. Ou Beaton ficou muito inteligente, o

Hannah Howell 91 Destinos ao Vento

que duvido, ou alguém denunciou Malcolm. Grizel está morta, portanto não pode levar a culpa. Quando Balfour analisa o que mudou na rotina de Donncoill o que ele vê? Minha chegada. É natural que as suspeitas recaiam sobre mim.

— Não! — Nigel a contradisse, categórico.

— Não julgue seu irmão com tanta rigidez. Como lorde de Donncoill, é responsável pela segurança de todos. O dever para com seu povo o obriga a tomar decisões duras e desagradáveis. Seja justo com Balfour, porque ele não acredita completamente nas acusações que me fez. Aliás, tive ampla oportunidade de me defender.

— E não se defendeu? Por que não?

— Porque fiquei furiosa. O orgulho ferido me subiu à cabeça. Decidi que minha palavra deveria bastar. Balfour me fez várias perguntas, pediu-me para lhe dar algumas informações e assim provar minha inocência. Respondi que se ele queria tanto levantar informações a meu respeito, que as fosse procurar por conta própria.

Nigel gargalhou com prazer. Então, muito sério, avisou-a:

— Esse orgulho ainda pode mandá-la para a forca.

— Não — Maldie devolveu, sem hesitar. — Balfour nunca sentenciaria alguém à morte sem provas concretas do crime.

— Tem razão. Meu irmão é um homem justo e misericordioso. Pena que seja tolo também. Isto só lhe deixa uma única alternativa. — Nigel fitou-a atentamente. — Você precisa escapar de Donncoill.

Impossível o cavaleiro haver adivinhado seus planos, Maldie pensou, esforçando-se para controlar as emoções. Afinal, todos no castelo estavam envolvidos nos preparativos para libertar Eric. Ninguém a julgaria capaz de se lançar nessa empreitada sozinha, porque a simples idéia soaria absurda.

— Claro. Fugir com certeza provaria minha inocência — respondeu irônica.

— Você não teria que provar sua inocência, apenas se manter a salvo.

— Fugir como um ladrão na calada da noite não me ajudará em nada. Ficarei bem, sir, não se preocupe. Admito estar profundamente magoada com tudo isso, mas sei que a verdade virá à tona. É só ter paciência e esperar.

— Se eu puder ajudá-la de alguma forma...

— Nem diga tal coisa. Sua confiança na minha inocência me basta. É melhor você não se envolver nessa história, pois tomar qualquer atitude significaria desobedecer ao chefe do clã, trair seu irmão. — Jennie abriu a porta, sinalizando que a

Hannah Howell 92 Destinos ao Vento

visita terminara. — E hora de voltar aos meus aposentos. Descanse, agora. Você está mais forte a cada dia que passa, mas ainda não é hora de exagerar. O repouso continua imprescindível.

— Você tem acertado todos os prognósticos sobre minha recuperação. Creia-me, não vou fechar meus ouvidos aos seus conselhos.

Devagar, Maldie retornou ao seu quarto, notando que Jennie desviara o olhar à sua passagem. Todos sabiam por que Balfour a mandara prender. Doía-lhe pensar que acabara perdendo o respeito e a confiança dos moradores do castelo, após ter se esforçado tanto para conquistá-los. O golpe parecia ainda mais duro porque começara a considerar Donncoill o lar que jamais tivera.

Ouvindo o guarda trancar a porta pelo lado de fora, Maldie estremeceu. Respirando fundo, aproximou-se da janela pequenina e inspirou o ar fresco, lutando contra a sensação de claustrofobia. Como fizera nos últimos três dias, desde que fora confinada, agarrou-se ao plano que vinha elaborando para libertar Eric.

Ocupando a mente com outras coisas, evitava deter-se sobre o próprio sofrimento e mágoa. Imaginara um modo de se infiltrar em Dubhlinn, de descobrir onde Eric estava preso e de tirá-lo de lá às escondidas.

Um último detalhe faltava resolver: como escapar de Donncoill?

Existiam várias maneiras de escapulir, mas nenhuma oportunidade se apresentara. Ninguém precisara de seus cuidados, ninguém viera visitá-la, e os guardas designados para vigiá-la nunca se distraíam.

De repente, uma ideia. Algo tão simples que se surpreendia por não haver lhe ocorrido antes.

Tudo de que necessitava era uma desculpa para chamar uma das servas. Quando dissesse estar padecendo de alguma mazela feminina, o guarda sairia correndo em busca da criada. A única parte difícil seria agredir a pobre serva.

Apenas se a deixasse inconsciente, teria tempo de fugir de Donncoill.

Uma batida na porta e Balfour entrou. Vendo-o, Maldie foi dominada pelos sentimentos que estivera, tão desesperadamente, tentando sufocar. Raiva, ressentimento, amargura.

— Se você não veio implorar meu perdão, por favor, retire-se — falou áspera, sentando-se empertigada na beirada da cama.

Num gesto cansado, lorde Murray passou os dedos pelos cabelos revoltos. Não tinha certeza por que tornara a procurá-la. Duvidava de que a situação houvesse

Hannah Howell 93 Destinos ao Vento

mudado, mas sentira-se impelido a dar a Maldie uma última chance de se defender, e a si mesmo uma última chance de libertá-la. Supusera que depois de três dias confinada, ela se encontraria mais inclinada a cooperar. Pelo visto, enganara-se.

Sentira falta de Maldie, e não apenas na cama. Porém receava que a saudade não fora recíproca.

— Vim lhe dar outra chance de me contar a verdade.

— Já lhe contei a verdade. — Estava tão furiosa, que não se importava mais de mentir.

— Talvez parte da verdade. Quanto mais penso no assunto, mais compreendo que, embora sejamos amantes, você continua uma estranha para mim. Pouco sei a seu respeito.

— Nunca conheci pessoas tão preocupadas em devassar a intimidade dos outros quanto os Murray. Sou o que você vê. Que mais importa?

— Quando se está sendo acusada de pactuar com o inimigo e levar um inocente à morte, é necessário uma defesa mais ampla, com informações mais minuciosas. Você não percebe o tamanho do perigo que a ronda, moça?

— Então você pretende me condenar à forca?

Notando-o empalidecer, Maldie exultou por dentro. Lorde Murray não lhe dedicava a mais completa indiferença, como chegara a temer. As acusações de que fora vítima e a ausência dele a tinham feito remoer as mais terríveis dúvidas. Logo partiria de Donncoill e seus caminhos não voltariam a se cruzar, mas era reconfortante saber que Balfour ainda capturava o interesse por ela.

— Não, claro que não. Afinal, você não matou ninguém com as próprias mãos, como Grizel. Só não entendo sua recusa em não tentar provar sua inocência.

— Porque são desconfianças insultantes e infundadas. Tentar provar minha inocência seria justificar suas acusações, reconhecer algum fundamento em tais absurdos. Não me submeterei a esse ultraje. — Cruzando os braços sobre o peito, Maldie o fitou friamente, desafiando-o a persistir naquela linha de raciocínio.

— Você é uma mulher muito teimosa — Balfour falou devagar, balançando a cabeça. — Talvez haja lógica em sua maneira de pensar, mas seria bom considerar o quanto perigosos o orgulho cego e a obstinação podem ser. Rezo para que a situação não chegue a este ponto, porém em questões cruciais, acaba-se pagando um preço alto pelo silêncio. — Batendo a porta com força, o cavaleiro retirou-se.

Hannah Howell 94 Destinos ao Vento

Atordoada, Maldie desabou na cama. As últimas palavras dele haviam soado como uma ameaça, entretanto não sentira medo. Balfour jamais a machucaria. E, em caso de extrema necessidade, ainda lhe restaria o apoio de Nigel.

A breve visita, contudo, servira para lhe mostrar uma coisa. Chegara à hora de fugir de Donncoill. Simplesmente não suportaria outra cena como aquela, quando o homem a quem amava exigia provas de sua inocência. Embora compreendesse a posição delicada em que Balfour se encontrava, e os motivos que o levavam a agir como agia, a dor tornara-se grande demais, o sofrimento insuportável.

Lorde Murray não se enganara ao acusá-la de orgulhosa e obstinada.

Sim, era teimosa, reconhecia-o. E não iria engolir seu orgulho apenas para satisfazê-lo.

Já não tinha certeza se conseguiria manter-se fiel à determinação de não expor seus segredos até cumprir a promessa feita à mãe moribunda. Bastava vê-lo para desejar se atirar em seus braços e abrir o coração, sem medir as consequências. Se não partisse logo de Donncoill, sucumbiria às pressões e faria tudo para reconquistar a confiança de Balfour.

Disposta a pôr seu plano em prática, Maldie aguardou uma hora antes de começar a encenação. E não precisou gemer mais de três vezes para o guarda abrir a porta. Esforçando-se para não sorrir ante a expressão preocupada do rapaz, ela cobriu a barriga com as mãos e tornou a gemer baixinho.

— Alguma coisa errada, senhora?

— Necessito da ajuda de uma mulher.

— Você está doente?

— E uma indisposição feminina e preciso do auxílio de uma mulher — devolveu Maldie, impaciente, contorcendo-se de dor. — Vá chamar uma das criadas.

Conforme imaginara, bastara pronunciar as palavras "indisposição feminina", para o guarda sair correndo, esquecido de fazer quaisquer outras perguntas. Dali a poucos minutos, ao ouvir passos no corredor, Maldie tornou a pressionar a barriga e choramingar.

— O que a aflige senhora? — Jennie a interrogou aflita, assim que ficaram sozinhas.

Mesmo não tendo intenção de realmente ferir a outra, Maldie sentiu o coração se apertar pela forma como seria obrigada a agir. Jennie não merecia isso.

Hannah Howell 95 Destinos ao Vento

— O que me aflige é estar presa como se fosse uma maluca — ela murmurou, desferindo um soco certeiro no queixo da serva.

Surpresa viu a jovem desabar, inconsciente. Não esperara que seria tão fácil, antecipara alguma luta. Depois de se certificar de que Jennie apenas desmaiara, colocou-a na cama, sob o lençol. Então passou para a segunda fase do plano.

Embora estivesse um pouco quente, Maldie cobriu-se da cabeça aos pés com uma capa. Se Grizel fora capaz de entrar e sair de Donncoill sem que lhe prestassem muita atenção, suas chances de conseguir o mesmo não eram desprezíveis. Tensa, bateu na porta.

— Tenho que ir à aldeia buscar algumas ervas — murmurou cabisbaixa. — Também vou precisar de algumas tiras de pano para estancar o sang...

O guarda praticamente a empurrou para fora do quarto e tornou a trancar a porta, sem lhe dar chance de completar a frase.

— Então vá logo, moça. Não preciso saber dos detalhes. O trajeto até os portões do castelo pareceu durar uma eternidade. A cada passo, Maldie temia ser reconhecida, ou pior, deparar-se com Balfour.

Atravessando o pátio interno, por pouco não se lançou em desabalada carreira ao avistar Balfour e James conversando perto dos estábulos. E só não cedeu ao impulso porque sabia que seu comportamento atrairia olhares.

Apenas quando já se achava a vários metros além das muralhas de Donncoill é que pôde respirar com tranquilidade. Seu corpo inteiro estava banhado de suor e não porque usava uma pesada capa de lã escura num dia de sol. Tampouco se espantava por já sentir-se exausta. Puro nervosismo. Apertando a capa contra si, Maldie pôs-se a andar mais depressa. Enquanto não deixasse a aldeia para trás não teria sossego, continuaria se preocupando com a possibilidade de alguém descobri-la.

No instante em que entrou na floresta, Maldie livrou-se da capa.

Aproximando-se do riacho que cortava uma pequena clareira, molhou a echarpe na água tépida e limpou o suor do rosto. A tarde já ia pelo meio e, com certeza, não alcançaria Dubhlinn antes do pôr-do-sol. Teria de passar a noite ao relento. Isto não a assustava tanto quanto a possibilidade de Balfour estar caçando-a. Não conseguiria dormir um instante sequer. Ou passaria as horas atenta aos menores ruídos, ou fugiria ao escutá-los.

Hannah Howell 96 Destinos ao Vento

— Assim que eu estiver dentro das paredes de Dubhlinn, ficarei a salvo de Balfour — murmurou amarga. — Só terei que me proteger de Beaton e seus comparsas. Eu devia estar doida quando imaginei que esse plano daria certo.

Praguejando baixinho, deitou-se sob a copa de uma árvore, mal sentindo a maciez da grama sob o corpo por causa da agitação interior. Descansaria um pouco e tentaria ordenar os pensamentos.

O mais sensato seria fugir para bem longe de Balfour e Donncoill, para bem longe de Dubhlinn e Beaton. Porém, apesar de escutar a voz da razão, preferiu ignorá-la.

A todo custo provaria sua inocência. Não sabia ao certo por que tornara-se imprescindível parecer inocente aos olhos de Balfour. Ou por orgulho, ou porque o amava demais. Já não importava a natureza de suas emoções. Decidira-se não partir em definitivo até solucionar a questão. Ou libertaria Eric e o devolveria aos Murray, provando assim sua inocência, ou seria apanhada e morta pelos homens de Beaton, o que faria Balfour se arrepender de tê-la acusado falsamente.

Havia também outro detalhe que a impelia a levar adiante o arriscado plano. Desconfiava de que Eric fosse seu meio-irmão. Se o menino e ela possuíam o mesmo sangue, tinha o dever moral de tentar salvá-lo. Se fugisse agora, se deixasse para trás todos os desafios, nunca saberia a verdade e se arrependeria pelo resto de seus dias.

Convencida de que não voltaria atrás na decisão tomada, Maldie levantou-se e deu início à longa caminhada que a conduziria a Dubhlinn. Os portões do castelo já estariam fechados quando lá chegasse, o que lhe deixava duas escolhas. Poderia dormir no meio do mato, rezando para que não chovesse, ou não esfriasse demais. Ou então buscar abrigo no pequenino chalé do casal idoso que a havia acolhido tão gentilmente tempos atrás, na esperança de não ser repelida. Melhor tentar a sorte com o casal, resolveu, odiando-se por envolver pessoas boas e inocentes num caso que não lhes dizia respeito.

Desde que pusera os pés em Donncoill sua vida virara de cabeça para baixo, passando de simples a extremamente complicada. Diante do túmulo da mãe, assumira um único propósito: alcançar Dubhlinn e matar William Beaton. De súbito, vira-se acusada de apoiar quem jurara assassinar, despertara o desejo do doente cuja saúde restaurara, apaixonara-se pelo homem de quem se tornara amante e descobrira possuir um irmão. Se contasse essa história mirabolante a alguém, seria chamada de mentirosa ou acusada de dar-asas a uma imaginação fértil.

Hannah Howell 97 Destinos ao Vento

Enquanto caminhava por entre as árvores, seus pensamentos voltaram-se para o pobre Eric.

Ninguém em Donncoill jamais dissera algo negativo sobre o menino. Agora começava a se perguntar se esse amor e admiração resistiriam, caso o soubessem filho de Beaton. Tratava-se de um daqueles segredos que, para o bem de todos, deveria ser enterrado e esquecido. Infelizmente, ela seria a responsável indireta pela revelação do segredo. Balfour vira o sinal de nascença no seu ombro e logo descobriria que Beaton era seu pai. Não seria difícil para ele chegar à verdade sobre a origem do garoto ao qual chamara de irmão durante anos a fio. Beaton possuía a habilidade maligna de destruir a vida das pessoas, Maldie concluiu amarga. Faria uma promessa a si mesma. Se Eric acabasse sozinho, abandonado tanto pelos Beaton quanto pelos Murray, iria tomá-lo sob sua proteção. Seria o mínimo que poderia fazer depois de, inadvertidamente, ter lhe arruinado a vida.

Pela primeira vez Maldie se deu conta de haver perdido o ímpeto cego de matar Beaton. Com certeza continuava odiando-o, pois, desde a infância, esse ódio fora fomentado por sua mãe. Também não duvidava de que bastaria estar frente a frente com o infame para todo o rancor vir à tona. No entanto, outras coisas tinham passado a ocupar sua vida e seu coração.

Mesmo agora, quando marchava para o covil do maldito, quase não pensava em vingança. Balfour, e um menino chamado Eric, ocupavam o centro de suas atenções. Só não entendia por que preferia pensar em Balfour, apesar da dor que ele lhe causara, a pensar na vingança tão longamente planejada.

— Bem, talvez o destino sorria para mim — Maldie murmurou, tropeçando num tronco podre. — Talvez eu não apenas consiga libertar Eric e provar minha inocência, como livrar esse mundo da perfídia de William Beaton. Tudo o que preciso fazer é chegar inteira a Dubhlinn.

 **Capítulo VII**

Onde está ela? — Balfour gritou, maldizendo-se ao ver a criada começar a tremer, branca como o lençol que a cobria.

Não podia crer que Maldie escapulira bem debaixo de seus narizes, mas, aparentemente, fora o que acontecera. Porque não resistira ao impulso de tornar a vê-la, resolvera levar-lhe o jantar. Quando o guarda lhe contara que a herborista caíra doente,

Hannah Howell 98 Destinos ao Vento

preocupara-se. Enquanto abria a porta do quarto, o rapaz também reclamara da serva, que não voltara da aldeia com as ervas que se prontificara a buscar. Então, a preocupação de Balfour transformara-se em alarme. Ficara furioso, mas não de todo surpreso, ao descobrir Jennie, ainda zonza, tentando levantar-se. Gritara insultos para o guarda, chamara James aos berros e agora esbravejava com a pobre jovem aterrorizada. Seu descontrole o estava conduzindo a lugar nenhum. Irritado consigo mesmo, fez sinal para James aproximar-se e assumir o interrogatório.

— Estou a ponto de matar a pobre menina de medo. Veja o que você consegue descobrir.

— Sim. Você precisa se acalmar, milorde — concordou o mestre de armas, examinando o hematoma no queixo de Jennie.

— O que aconteceu? — Nigel perguntou, aparecendo sob a soleira da porta.

— Além dessa sua tolice de arrastar-se por aí sozinho?

— Resmungando algo ininteligível, Balfour apressou-se a acomodar o irmão numa cadeira diante da lareira. — Maldie fugiu — esclareceu seco.

— Ah, então a bela conseguiu escapar-lhe. — Impossível não perceber uma certa satisfação no tom de Nigel.

— Você sabia o que ela estava planejando fazer?

— Não, apenas suspeitava. Mas, diferentemente de você, não costumo agir baseando-me apenas em suspeitas.

— O que aconteceu agora confirma minhas desconfianças.

— Será mesmo?

— Maldie fugiu. Atitude típica de quem é culpada.

—Discordo. Talvez ela tenha desejado somente se afastar de você. — Notando a súbita palidez do irmão, Nigel sorriu.

— Você a acusou de espionagem e assassinato sem provas e ainda esperava que a pobrezinha permanecesse aqui, à espera de seu próximo ataque de loucura? Não, Maldie fez o que qualquer outra pessoa teria feito, fugiu na primeira oportunidade, para o mais longe possível. Afinal, depois de prendê-la, quem poderia garantir que você não a mandaria enforcar?

— Eu nunca mandaria matá-la. Nem mesmo se existissem provas de que fosse culpada — Balfour afirmou, categórico. — Ela deveria saber.

Hannah Howell 99 Destinos ao Vento

— Considerando o modo como você tem agido nos últimos dias, creio que Maldie já não acreditava conhecê-lo bem. Jennie finalmente recuperou a fala? — Nigel indagou, quando James, dali a instantes, reunia-se aos dois irmãos.

— Sim. Parece que Maldie, fingindo padecer de algum distúrbio feminino, pediu para o sentinela buscar ajuda. Ao entrar no quarto, Jennie foi agredida. A partir daí, não se lembra de mais nada.

— E quanto a Duncan, o tolo que encarreguei de vigiar a porta? — Olhando ao redor, Balfour constatou que Duncan sumira logo após conversar com o mestre de armas.

— Duncan afirma ter deixado Jennie entrar no quarto e depois sair. O infeliz estava tão apavorado com a ideia de escutar detalhes sobre o tal distúrbio feminino, que mal prestou atenção à passagem da serva. Quando o pressionei atrás de maiores detalhes, recordou-se de que Jennie, ao sair, estava coberta da cabeça aos pés com uma capa de lã, vestimenta que não usava ao entrar no quarto. Maldie provou, mais uma vez, ser esperta e inteligente. Antes que Duncan desconfiasse de algo, disse estar indo apanhar as coisas necessárias àquele período em que as mulheres perdem sangue. Na sua ânsia de evitar o assunto, ele a empurrou corredor afora.

Balfour os olhou friamente quando James e Nigel puseram-se a rir. Ambos davam a impressão de não se importar com as possíveis consequências da fuga de Maldie. Se ela fosse culpada de tudo o que a acusara, e rezava para que não, sem dúvida rumara direto para Dubhlinn, onde colocaria Beaton a par das informações coletadas. Se inocente, estaria agora vagando pela floresta, sozinha e desamparada. Portanto, não havia motivos para rir.

— Agrada-me vê-los se divertindo tanto com a esperteza de Maldie. Mas já pensaram no que poderá acontecer daqui para a frente?

— Ou vamos procurá-la, ou não — retrucou James.

— Se ela for espiã de Beaton, está a caminho de Dubhlinn neste exato momento, levando todos os nossos segredos.

— Maldie não é nenhuma espiã — Nigel devolveu áspero.

— Ela apareceu de repente, saída de lugar nenhum — argumentou Balfour. — Jamais nos forneceu explicações e mostrou-se sempre interessada em nossa rixa com Beaton. Aliás, interessada demais.

— Sim — James apressou-se a concordar. — Maldie Kirkcaldy deixou muitas perguntas sem respostas.

Hannah Howell 100 Destinos ao Vento

— Talvez as respostas não fossem da nossa conta — argumentou Nigel. — Ela é filha bastarda de uma mãe prostituta. Não é o tipo de vida sobre o qual as pessoas gostam de falar.

— Compreendo perfeitamente. — Cansado, Balfour massageou o pescoço rígido. — Nunca pedi detalhes sórdidos. Queria apenas umas poucas informações que meus homens pudessem averiguar e constatar. Alguma coisa que provasse ser ela quem se dizia ser.

— E se Maldie fosse mesmo quem se dizia ser, filha ilegítima de uma prostituta, o que as pessoas da aldeia onde ela morou diriam a seu respeito? Você acha que lhe fariam elogios? Não, a filha de uma prostituta jamais seria poupada das línguas venenosas e invejosas, em especial por ter se recusado a seguir o ofício da mãe. Aquela gente encheria os ouvidos dos nossos homens com maledicências e a história logo se espalharia por Donncoill. Talvez Maldie preferisse que não soubéssemos de toda a verdade torpe, que não ouvíssemos as mentiras que nos contariam.

— Essa possibilidade já havia me passado pela cabeça — Balfour admitiu —, porém precisava de provas sobre a identidade de Maldie. Você realmente acredita que eu queria trancá-la num quarto? Ou que desejava desmascará-la, expondo-a como uma aliada de Beaton? Embora odiasse a ideia, era meu dever tomar as precauções necessárias para proteger o clã. Na última vez que enfrentamos Beaton, perdemos homens bons devido a uma armadilha do canalha. Eu não poderia ignorar os riscos.

— Você não enxerga a realidade com clareza porque Maldie salvou-lhe a vida e você se sente em débito — James falou gentilmente, dirigindo-se a Nigel.

— Um débito que todos deveríamos partilhar. Não foi somente minha vida que Maldie salvou, mas a de muita gente em Donncoill. Ela cura as pessoas. Frequentemente trabalhava até tarde da noite para tratar dos doentes a fim de aliviar suas dores. Como é possível imaginar que uma mulher capaz de tamanha compaixão seja aliada de Beaton e queira nos destruir?

— Não adianta continuarmos essa discussão — Balfour decretou. — Nunca chegaríamos a um acordo. Inocente ou não, Maldie está lá fora, sozinha e sem o que comer.

— Tem certeza de que ela não levou nada consigo?

— Sim, porque não se arriscaria a perder tempo, perambulando pelo castelo em busca de provisões.

Hannah Howell 101 Destinos ao Vento

— Então, se Maldie já está tão longe daqui, por que se dar ao trabalho de procurá-la?

— Porque até eu obter provas concretas de que ela não é informante de Beaton, não posso deixá-la vagando livremente por aí, sabendo tanto a nosso respeito. Se Maldie colocar Beaton a par de nossos planos, não apenas perderemos a guerra para libertar Eric, como correremos o risco de perder nossas terras também. Preciso impedi-la de contar nossos segredos àquele crápula.

— Não podemos sair à procura dela agora — ponderou James, enquanto Nigel se fechava num silêncio acusador. — Devemos esperar amanhecer o dia, antes de iniciarmos a busca.

— Apenas prometam-me que não a machucarão — Nigel pediu, fitando os outros dois friamente.

— Eu jamais machucaria Maldie — afirmou Balfour, enfático. — Ou permitiria que um de meus homens a ferissem.

— Então procurem-na e tragam-na de volta para cá. Mas saibam que vou rir muito de vocês quando ela se provar inocente.

No alto da muralha, Balfour olhava o céu, aguardando, impaciente, o nascer do sol. Não chegara a deitar-se e pouco comera as emoções confusas demais para permitirem-lhe algum descanso. Duas coisas o afligiam: a possibilidade de Beaton, a par de informações vitais, vir a derrotá-los, e o medo do que poderia acontecer a Maldie, vagando sozinha pela noite, sem comida, água ou proteção.

Porém, o que mais o angustiava era imaginar como seria caso a encontrasse e trouxesse de volta a Donncoill. Haveria entre os dois um abismo intransponível. Se Maldie fosse inocente, acabara de mostrar-lhe que não a considerava digna de confiança, o que mataria quaisquer sentimentos que ela talvez lhe dedicasse. Pisoteará seu orgulho ao tratá-la como vil traidora, deixando implícito que a considerava pouco mais que uma prostituta, capaz de usar o próprio corpo para arrancar informações e passá-las ao inimigo. Se culpada, nunca mais poderia conservá-la perto de si, pois acabaria novamente traído.

— Você vai esgotar seu cérebro se continuar tentando encontrar explicações para o inexplicável — falou James, com um enorme bocejo. — Você não dormiu nada, dormiu?

Hannah Howell 102 Destinos ao Vento

— Não. Andei de um lado para o outro do meu quarto e então vim para cá, observar o céu.

— Você deveria ter descansado porque teremos um longo dia pela frente.

— Sim. A terra é vasta e Maldie uma mulher esperta. Não será tão fácil localizá-la.

— Com certeza. Também precisamos levar em consideração que talvez sejamos obrigados a apressar a batalha.

— Por que deveríamos?

— Por quê? Está claro que você não passou a noite imaginando meios de ajudar seu clã, ou salvar seu irmão. — Percebendo a expressão culpada de Balfour, o mestre de armas o segurou pelo braço, compreensivo. — Não tome meu comentário como uma crítica. Entendo como uma bela mulher consome os pensamentos de um homem.

— De fato. Duvido que eu seja capaz de me lembrar de tudo o que me passou pela cabeça nestas últimas horas, ou se os pensamentos fariam sentido. Estou confuso. Maldie fugiu porque é inocente, ou porque está furiosa? Correu ao encontro de Beaton, ou em busca daqueles parentes sobre os quais nunca nos revelou? Ela é o pior tipo de prostituta, a quem devo descartar, ou eu serei descartado porque a insultei tão gravemente que não mereço perdão? Tantas perguntas e não há como respondê-las. Porém, o crucial neste momento, é descobrir se Maldie é mesmo informante de Beaton.

— Sem dúvida essa é a questão principal. Impossível saber a verdade, mas não podemos simplesmente ficar de braços cruzados. Sairemos à procura de Maldie e, no caminho, marcharemos para Dubhlinn.

— Nigel ainda não está pronto para enfrentar uma batalha.

— Ele pode muito bem cavalgar ao seu lado e atuar como conselheiro. Concordo que seu irmão deveria permanecer em Donncoill, mas, ele só ficaria para trás se o amarrássemos na cama. Pense rapaz. Se Maldie for mesmo aliada de Beaton, logo o inimigo estará ciente de todos os nossos planos. Resta-nos marchar para Dubhlinn às primeiras horas da manhã. Eu gostaria até de partir antes de o sol nascer, embora saiba que não conseguiríamos nos aprontar em tão pouco tempo.

James tinha razão, Balfour concluiu. Se não agissem rapidamente, ficariam numa posição vulnerável porque Beaton, por meio de Maldie, saberia de seus planos. Então, uma ideia começou a tomar forma em sua mente cansada.

— Não, não marcharemos para Dubhlinn imediatamente. Boquiaberto, James levou alguns segundos para se recuperar do choque.

Hannah Howell 103 Destinos ao Vento

— Sei que você não quer que a bela jovem seja culpada de traição, mas pelo menos considere a possibilidade. Se esperarmos, Beaton terá tempo de sobra para investir contra nós. De posse de informações importantes, poderá nos esmagar.

— O infame quase nos esmagou na última vez em que nos lançamos contra aquelas malditas muralhas. Com certeza ele fechará os portões do castelo e terá seus homens a postos, prontos para nos receber. Tentar transpor as muralhas será nossa sentença de morte.

—Bem, talvez...—concedeu o mestre de armas, coçando a barba grisalha.

— Traçaremos outro plano. Posso estar exausto, porém minha mente continua funcionando razoavelmente e creio ter uma ideia inteligente. Maldie me disse uma coisa que...

— Você não pode confiar em tudo o que ela falou.

— Sim, eu sei. Esse detalhe escapou durante uma conversa, quando Maldie me contava algo engraçado que lhe aconteceu num dia de feira em Dubhlinn. Daqui a três dias, haverá outra feira.

— E como a tal feira nos favoreceria?

— Se aguardarmos três dias deixaremos Beaton inquieto, pois a lógica o levaria a pensai' que o atacaríamos imediatamente para compensar o estrago feito pela traição de Maldie. Quando não aparecermos em seus portões, o canalha começará a duvidar da veracidade das informações passadas por sua espiã. Afinal, ele nunca teve fé na inteligência das mulheres. Um dia de feira sempre atrai muitas pessoas estranhas à aldeia.

Durante vários segundos James permaneceu em silêncio, analisando os possíveis desdobramentos.

— Poderíamos infiltrar muitos dos nossos em Dubhlinn — murmurou, pensativo —, sem que Beaton suspeitasse de nada.

— Então você acha que vale a pena investirmos nessa ideia?

— Oh, sim. Talvez seja até melhor alterarmos o plano original. Agora vamos atrás daquela linda moça. Seria mais vantajoso se a impedíssemos de alcançar Dubhlinn, se Beaton não fosse alertado e estivesse à nossa espera.

— Vocês a encontraram? — Nigel indagou apreensivo, sentando-se na cama.

— Nós a vimos. — Após servir-se de um cálice de vinho, Balfour tomou um demorado gole.

Hannah Howell 104 Destinos ao Vento

— Como assim, vocês a "viram"?

— Nós a vimos rumando direto para Dubhlinn.

— Não. Não acreditarei nisso.

— Você acha que eu quero acreditar? — Angustiado, Balfour sorveu o resto da bebida numa tentativa vã de controlar as emoções.

— Se não acreditasse, não a teria trancafiado.

— Não sei se é porque você preferiu não me dar ouvidos, ou porque não quis enxergar o óbvio, mas, como chefe do clã, fiz o que devia ser feito. De algum modo, Beaton estava descobrindo nossos segredos, mesmo após a morte de Grizel. Portanto, existia um outro informante. Tudo apontava para Maldie, e eu não podia arriscar a segurança de nosso povo confiando nela cegamente, por mais que desejasse. Rezei para estar errado. Não me alegra constatar que minhas suspeitas tinham fundamento.

— Não, Maldie não se aliaria a Beaton — Nigel insistiu irredutível.

— Ela tomou o rumo de Dubhlinn. Três dos nossos homens a viram correndo naquela direção. Não há dúvidas de que saiu daqui direto para o castelo de nosso pior inimigo. Que outro significado tal atitude poderia ter?

— Não sei. Sei apenas que Maldie nunca se envolveria com um crápula feito Beaton. É bondosa demais para se deixar corromper pela maldade.

— Assim eu pensava.

— Talvez haja uma explicação. Sim, parece que ela está ajudando Beaton, porém, não sabemos até onde, ou porquê. Enquanto eu não estiver a par de todos os detalhes, me recusarei a acreditar que essa mulher, tão hábil na arte da cura, tão generosa e compassiva, não passe de uma prostituta traidora.

As palavras do irmão atingiram Balfour como um soco na boca do estômago, porque também as tinha dito a si mesmo. Três horas atrás, seus homens haviam retornado a Donncoill com notícias sobre o paradeiro de Maldie. Custara a assimilar a informação e precisara de muito tempo sozinho para acalmar-se e ser capaz de dar a notícia a Nigel. Jamais imaginara estar tão determinado a negar-se a aceitar um fato comprovado. E, ainda pior, queria, desesperadamente, acreditar que o irmão estava certo.

— Estou ansioso para partilhar dessa sua certeza, porém não acho que seria sensato. Já é duro demais pensar que fui feito de idiota. Recuso-me a me apegar a qualquer esperança e parecer um tolo ainda maior.

— Ela gostava de você, Balfour. Não tenho dúvidas sobre isto.

Hannah Howell 105 Destinos ao Vento

— Não. — Tenso, o cavaleiro pôs-se a andar de um lado para o outro do quarto.

A dor que sentira quando seus homens lhe contaram sobre o paradeiro de Maldie continuava corroendo-lhe a alma. E sabia que, se o permitisse, o sofrimento causado pela traição o destruiria. Não queria falar no assunto, não queria discutir qualquer possibilidade, mesmo remota, de que ela ainda pudesse se provar inocente. Gostaria de nunca mais pensar em Maldie, apesar da suspeita de que tal coisa seria impossível. Parte de si a odiava, odiava-a por ela o ter feito de idiota, por tê-lo traído, e, principalmente, por tê-lo feito amá-la. Continuava amando-a com todas as suas forças, mas queria poder apagar esse sentimento, destruí-lo, esquecê-lo.

— Prefiro discutir a batalha — falou, tenso.

— Você ainda pretende atacar Dubhlinn? Não creio que seria sensato. Embora eu não acredite que Maldie tenha nos traído, devemos considerar a possibilidade de que Beaton esteja, neste momento, sabendo de seus planos. Se você marchar para o castelo inimigo, acabará estraçalhado porque estarão todos prontos, à nossa espera.

— Beaton estaria pronto para o que eu havia planejado antes, não para o que tenho em mente agora.

— Há um plano novo?

— Sim, e mesmo James crê que as chances de sucesso são grandes.

— Resta-me mais algum tempo para reunir minhas forças e cavalgar ao seu lado?

— Três dias. — Balfour sorriu, melancólico. — Iremos ao mercado, Nigel.

O entusiasmo do irmão, ao ser colocado a par dos detalhes, animou Balfour que ficou um pouco mais confiante na vitória quando ele retornou ao salão. Sua única preocupação era Maldie, agora em Dubhlinn. Pedia a Deus que não a encontrasse no dia da batalha. Seria melhor para ambos se ela fugisse e nunca mais a tornasse a vê-lo.

— Nigel não quis acreditar no que você lhe contou— disse James, enquanto Balfour sentava-se à mesa.

— E isto o surpreende?

— Não tanto quanto deveria — devolveu o mestre de armas, balançando a cabeça. — Pensei que seu irmão iria enxergar a realidade dos fatos. Contudo parece que ele ainda não o perdoou pelo modo como você tratou a jovem herborista.

— Oh, Nigel mostrou-se mais compreensivo e até entendeu a necessidade de sermos cautelosos agora, de não confiarmos somente no instinto. Mas ele insiste que

Hannah Howell 106 Destinos ao Vento

deve haver uma razão para Maldie ter agido como agiu, um motivo que o permitirá perdoá-la.

— Você também alimenta essa esperança?

— Não sei. Talvez. No momento estou apenas tentando não pensar nela, porque pensar significa admitir quanto patético fui e fico furioso comigo mesmo.

— Então direi uma única coisa sobre Maldie. Procure se acalmar, não permita que a fúria o domine antes de partirmos para a batalha. Existe a possibilidade de você vê-la ao alcançarmos Dubhlinn e não seria sensato deixar-se cegar pela raiva. Não somente você se distrairia da batalha, como poderia fazer algo do qual se arrependeria depois.

— Você também vai me dizer que, talvez, exista um bom motivo para ela ter agido como agiu?

— E provável que sim. Não sabemos, exatamente, por que Maldie fez o que fez. Peço-lhe para não julgá-la precipitadamente. Se você se permitir pensar que pode haver uma explicação para a atitude de Maldie, se considerar a possibilidade de vir a perdoá-la, então não será consumido pela fúria quando a avistar em Dubhlinn.

— Ah, entendo. Você teme que eu saia correndo atrás dela e meus homens fiquem sem liderança. Que não sossegarei enquanto não a agredir, numa tentativa fútil de restaurar minha masculinidade e orgulho ferido.

— Sim, talvez. — James sorriu, divertindo se com o tom irônico do outro.

— Pois não tema. Embora eu seja um tolo, mesmo agora não seria capaz de feri-la, de tocar num só fio de seus cabelos. Espero apenas que Maldie tenha bom senso suficiente para sumir de Dubhlinn no instante em que a batalha começar.

— E falando em batalha, qual a opinião de Nigel sobre o novo plano?

— Ele ficou tão entusiasmado que acabei mais confiante no sucesso.

— Não excessivamente confiante, suponho.

— Não. Sinto que, pela primeira vez em treze longos e sangrentos anos, temos chances reais de pôr fim numa rixa antiga.

— Então pelo menos uma coisa boa resultará dessa encrenca. Além do fato de trazermos Eric de volta para casa, é claro.

Sozinho em seu quarto, sentado diante da lareira apagada, Balfour se permitiu pensar em Maldie.

Hannah Howell 107 Destinos ao Vento

E uma tristeza profunda o invadiu. Sentia-se como se ela tivesse morrido. Na verdade, a mulher que a imaginara ser jamais existira. Tudo fora uma mentira. Acabara envergonhado devido à sua natureza confiante. Aquela que julgara o grande amor de sua vida revelara-se apenas uma prostituta habilidosa, a serviço de Beaton.

Maldie praguejou baixinho quando os espinhos do arbusto atrás do qual se refugiara a espetaram. O sol já ia alto e ainda não havia chegado à aldeia. Durante horas vagara pela mata, escondendo-se dos homens de Balfour que varriam os arredores, com certeza, procurando-a. Doía-lhe a alma pensar que lorde Murray realmente a considerava informante de Beaton. Também estava furiosa porque, se não fossem as suspeitas infundadas, não teria sido obrigada a rastejar até Dubhlinn.

Além das árvores, erguiam-se as torres do castelo. Nenhum de seus perseguidores transporia os limites da mata, temendo ser vistos pelos membros do clã inimigo. Portanto, só precisaria vencer alguns metros e estaria a salvo.

Naturalmente seu plano apresentava alguns pequenos problemas. Por mais que corresse, nunca ultrapassaria a velocidade de um cavalo. E um arqueiro habilidoso não encontraria a menor dificuldade para alvejá-la, embora não acreditasse que Balfour tivesse dado ordens para matá-la. Entretanto, nos últimos dias, ele tomara muitas atitudes das quais tampouco o julgara capaz. Para completar, seria vista correndo rumo a Dubhlinn, prova final de sua traição. Depressa, Maldie afastou a tristeza e buscou conforto na ideia de que não tardaria a expor ao mundo sua inocência.

Armando-se de coragem, lançou-se numa correria desabalada para além da linha das árvores, esforçando-se para ignorar os gritos de seus perseguidores. Então, um silêncio repentino. Ofegante, aguardou a flecha que dilaceraria suas costas, mas nada. Já próxima ao castelo, virou-se para fitar aqueles enviados para capturá-la. Por um longo momento, os três homens apenas a observaram. Depois, retomaram o caminho de Donncoill.

Esgotada, Maldie perguntou-se como teria forças para concluir o que mal começara. Faltava localizar Eric e arrancá-lo das ganas de Beaton, sem que ambos fossem descobertos.

— Minha criança, o que aconteceu com você?

Com um sorriso exausto, Maldie aceitou o convite da velha senhora para entrar no minúsculo chalé. Sua aparência enlameada e esfarrapada sem dúvida chocara

Hannah Howell 108 Destinos ao Vento

Eleanor, mas não havia sinal de reprovação nos olhos cinzentos, somente preocupação. Em vão, Maldie tentou sufocar a amargura. Sentia-se uma traidora por estar a ponto de transformar a rotina da amiga num caos, ao contribuir para a morte do chefe de seu clã.

Após banhar-se e trocar de roupa, sentou-se à mesa para uma ligeira refeição, enquanto a velha senhora a punha a par das últimas fofocas de Dubhlinn.

— Você está louca de vontade de me fazer perguntas, não é? — indagou, notando como Eleanor não parava quieta na cadeira.

— Sim. Mas, sei o quanto você preza sua privacidade

— Sinto muito por haver partido sem uma única palavra de agradecimento.

— Que outra alternativa lhe restava, com todos aqueles homens a assediando?

— Você notou?

— Meus olhos podem estar cansados, mas ainda enxergam muito bem. Rezei para que você encontrasse um lugar onde ficasse a salvo, porque aqui as coisas só pioraram. Começo a achar que lorde Beaton realmente enlouqueceu e que a doença que lhe deforma o corpo também corrói a mente.

— Eu sequer sabia que ele estava doente.

— E um segredo bem guardado. Milorde teme todos que o cercam, e com razão. São muitos os que ambicionam essas terras.

— O que ele fez agora?

— Roubou uma criança do clã rival. Se tal ato já não fosse vergonhoso o suficiente, trata-se da mesma criança que o infame abandonou à morte, anos atrás. Os Murray tentaram resgatar o menino, mas, infelizmente, não conseguiram. — Lágrimas grossas deslizaram pelo rosto enrugado. — Perdi meu amado Robert naquele triste dia.

— Oh, querida, lamento muito. Seu marido era um bom homem. Quem o matou? Alguém a serviço dos Murray?

— Não. Um dos mercenários de Beaton o assassinou por engano. Meu pobre Robert, idoso e aleijado, nem mesmo possuía uma espada para se defender e, ainda assim, foi morto como um cão. Amaldiçôo Beaton e todos os seus. Não creio que um dos Murray fosse capaz de matar meu marido a sangue frio.

— Não, nunca — Maldie declarou, tão enfática que acabou despertando as suspeitas da aldeã.

— Menina, você não pertence ao clã dos Murray, não é?

Hannah Howell 109 Destinos ao Vento

— Essa é uma pergunta que posso responder com toda a sinceridade. Não, não pertenço ao clã dos Murray. Sou uma Kirkcaldy, embora bastarda. Não tenha medo, você não está acolhendo uma inimiga.

— Pois eu não me importaria, apesar de recear pela vida dos meus. Lorde Beaton identificou um espião dos Murray e o torturou até a morte. Desde então, já enforcou mais dois outros "suspeitos", mesmo sem provas de que trabalhavam para os Murray. Você não voltou para cá numa boa hora — continuou Eleanor, abatida. — Uma nuvem negra paira sobre nós e não temos esperança de salvação. Lorde Beaton merece apenas nosso ódio. Como vamos respeitar um homem capaz de abandonar um recém-nascido à morte e, anos depois, sequestrá-lo com a intenção de transformá-lo em legítimo herdeiro? A pobre criança não viverá um dia depois da morte de Beaton.

— O que ele fez ao menino? — perguntou Maldie, tentando não deixar transparecer a ansiedade.

— Sorcha, que trabalha na cozinha, disse que o rapazinho não se sentiu intimidado e riu quando lorde Beaton o chamou de filho, respondendo preferir ser filho do diabo a tê-lo como pai. Quando Beaton fez um comentário insultuoso sobre o velho lorde Murray, o garoto o agrediu. Em retaliação à ousadia, acabou espancado e atirado na masmorra, onde deverá permanecer até recobrar o "bom senso".

Apreensiva, Maldie franziu o cenho. Preocupava-a qual seria a reação de Eric, caso ficasse comprovada a verdadeira identidade de seu pai.

— O menino está bem?

— Sim. Com certeza lorde Beaton não o quer aleijado, ou morto, somente domado e manso. A propósito, por que você está tão interessada no garoto?

Dando de ombros, Maldie ocupou-se cortando uma fatia fina do queijo duro.

— E impossível não experimentar alguma simpatia pelo menino.

— Posso ser velha, mocinha, mas meus sentidos ainda estão afiados. E meu olfato aguçado o bastante para sentir o cheiro de uma mentira a metros de distância. — Eleanor ergueu a mão quando Maldie começou a falar. — Apenas me responda uma pergunta. Devo arrumar um esconderijo para mim?

— Sim. — Maldie sorriu melancólica. — E digo-lhe mais, avise aqueles em que você confia que se preparem para fugir em breve. Ao menor sinal de problema.

— Os Murray vão tentar resgatar a criança outra vez.

— Pensei que essas coisas não a interessavam.

Hannah Howell 110 Destinos ao Vento

— De fato, não. Mas, sendo a velha curiosa que sou, quero ouvir tudo a respeito, apesar de saber que, às vezes, é mais seguro não saber nada.

— Vou lhe fazer apenas uma pergunta e não precisa respondê-la se achar que, de alguma maneira, acabará se expondo ao perigo. Onde fica a masmorra? Enquanto estive no castelo, não fui capaz de localizá-la.

— Há uma espécie de porta secreta numa das paredes do salão principal, debaixo de um escudo enorme. — Eleanor segurou as mãos de Maldie e apertou-as com força. — Cuidado, querida. Tenha muito, muito cuidado. Você é uma moça corajosa, mais corajosa do que qualquer mulher que jamais conheci antes. E conheci inúmeras em minha longa vida. Mas apenas coragem não pode aparar o golpe de uma espada. Mova-se com discrição, mantenha sua linda cabecinha abaixada e não olhe nenhum homem nos olhos.

Dali à uma hora, enquanto se encaminhava para os portões de Dubhlinn, Maldie repetia mentalmente o conselho de Eleanor. Fora um conselho sensato, porém não conseguiria segui-lo. Simplesmente ia contra sua natureza. A boa senhora pedira-lhe para se anular, algo que nunca fizera antes.

Não olhar um homem nos olhos? Pois não hesitaria em cuspir no rosto de um, se esse o merecesse. Manter a cabeça abaixada? Após um breve acesso de vergonha ainda na infância, ao descobrir o ofício da mãe, retraíra-sè, mas logo erguera a cabeça e se recusara a abaixá-la para quem quer que fosse. Na verdade sempre tivera problema para ficar de boca fechada, quando achava que algo precisava ser dito. Eleanor agira com a melhor das intenções ao lhe dar aqueles conselhos, no entanto, só seria capaz de acatar a parte de "mover-se com discrição".

— Por onde você andou minha lindeza?

Ao escutar a voz familiar Maldie estremeceu de repugnância. As mãos sujas e rudes do homem a seguraram no braço, obrigando-a a fitá-lo. Jamais fora o tipo de julgar os outros pela aparência, mas sabia, por triste experiência, que esse sujeito era desprezível por dentro e por fora. Ele havia sido um dos motivos pelos quais abandonara Dubhlinn antes do que pretendera.

— Sou uma herborista. Vou onde me chamam e às vezes a recuperação do doente é demorada.

— Eu me perguntava se você tinha fugido de mim.

— Não fujo de ninguém.

Hannah Howell 111 Destinos ao Vento

— Ah, uma moça valente. Gosto de um pouco de fogo nas minhas mulheres.

Maldie quis se desvencilhar, mas e os dedos grossos aumentaram a pressão em seu braço, impedindo-a de mover-se.

— Não tenho tempo de lhe dar atenção agora, senhor. Vim a Dubhlinn para ver se alguém precisa de meus serviços.

— Eu preciso. A mulher de nariz adunco, que interferira na conversa, tentou empurrar o homem para o lado, mas ele permaneceu irredutível. Impaciente, ela lhe deu um empurrão, fazendo-o gritar de dor e largar à presa. Antes de afastar-se, contudo, o brutamontes lhe lançou um olhar venenoso.

— Não creio que seja sensato irritar essa criatura — Maldie murmurou, preocupada com o que poderia vir a acontecer àquela senhora alta e magra.

— George não fará nada comigo a menos que me apanhe sozinha num canto escuro, o que, com certeza, não deixarei acontecer. Ele tem medo do meu marido. — A camponesa estendeu a mão ossuda. — Sou Mary, Sra. Kirkcaldy.

— Por que você está precisando de mim? — indagou Maldie, apertando a mão que lhe fora oferecida.

— Meu filho está doente.

Enquanto caminhavam para a cozinha, Maldie interrogou Mary sobre os sintomas que o garoto apresentava. Provavelmente apenas um resfriado, concluiu satisfeita por não ser nada sério. Tratar da criança lhe proporcionaria uma ótima desculpa para entrar e sair do castelo. Quanto antes localizasse a passagem secreta que conduzia à masmorra, mais depressa libertaria Eric.

O menininho, deitado sobre um colchão numa pequena alcova nos fundos da enorme cozinha, estava agitado. Sabendo que o sono era o melhor remédio para sua indisposição, Maldie apenas o fez tomar um chá de ervas. Em questão de minutos, livre da dor de estômago, o garoto adormeceu. Diante da gratidão de Mary, Maldie jurou a si mesma dar um jeito de mandá-la, e ao filho, para o chalé de Eleanor, onde ambos ficariam a salvo quando os Murray invadissem o castelo.

No fim da tarde, sem que tivesse tido chance de explorar o salão principal, retornou à aldeia, os pensamentos fixos na missão que abraçara. Suas dificuldades seriam imensas e a chance de ser bem-sucedida, mínima. Mas não se curvaria à sensação de fracasso. Não ainda. Não sem tentar tudo ao seu alcance. Preferia morrer a voltar atrás. Não abandonaria Eric à própria sorte, em especial porque já o considerava um irmão. Se Balfour realmente a tinha como informante de Beaton, sem dúvida teria

Hannah Howell 112 Destinos ao Vento

alterado os planos de batalha imediatamente após sua fuga, convencido de que fora traído.

Portanto não sabia mais quando, e como, lorde Murray pretendia atacar o castelo. Eleanor afirmara que Beaton não queria Eric morto, ou gravemente ferido. A aldeã também dissera que o senhor de Dubhlinn estava doido. Não teria coragem de deixar o menino nas mãos de um insano.

— Mocinha, eu estava começando a me preocupar com você! — Eleanor exclamou, abrindo a porta do chalé.

— Precisei tratar de um garotinho no castelo e me atrasei. Felizmente não é nada sério, só um resfriado.

— Você tem o dom de curar as pessoas, menina. É um presente de Deus.

— E veja o presente que a mãe agradecida de Thomas me deu.

Maldie sorriu ante o prazer de Eleanor com a simples visão do queijo e da carne de porco salgada.

— Você descobriu alguma coisa a respeito do jovem Murray?

— Continua preso na masmorra, recusando-se a aceitar Beaton como pai.

— Muita gente acha que a doença de lorde Beaton é um castigo de Deus — falou a velha aldeã. — Estranha-me você não ter sido chamada para examiná-lo, principalmente porque depois de experimentar todos os unguentos possíveis, a pele dele dá a impressão de continuar apodrecendo. Com certeza a notícia de que há uma herborista no castelo deve ter se espalhado e acho impossível milorde ainda não tê-la convocado.

— Não, meus serviços nunca foram requisitados pelo senhor de Dubhlinn. Ou ninguém lembrou-se de contar a Beaton sobre mim, ou ele, ao me avistar, decidiu que não sou o que afirmo ser. Esse tipo de problema tem acontecido muito comigo ultimamente — Maldie murmurou, pensando em Balfour.

— Na verdade você parece mesmo uma menina, querida. Pequenina e delicada. E natural às pessoas, às vezes, questionarem a habilidade de alguém tão nova. Afinal, são necessários anos de estudo para se tornar uma herborista competente.

— Sim, eu sei. E ainda tenho muito a aprender. — Maldie levantou-se devagar e se espreguiçou. — Acho que vou me deitar agora. A jornada até aqui foi dura. Sinto-me esgotada.

Para seu espanto, Eleanor levantou-se também e a abraçou com força, o corpo franzino trêmulo de medo.

Hannah Howell 113 Destinos ao Vento

— Alguma coisa errada? Por que você está tão assustada?

— Você sempre pareceu adivinhar o que eu sentia mocinha. Como se conseguisse enxergar no fundo do meu coração.

— De fato, sou intuitiva. Não é necessária muita perspicácia para notar o quanto apavorada você está. Qual a razão de tanto medo? Talvez eu possa ajudá-la.

— Tenho medo daquilo que você está a ponto de fazer.

— Não estou entendendo — Maldie retrucou, tensa. Desde o primeiro instante, procurara ser cautelosa, medindo cada passo e cada palavra para não deixar transparecer suas intenções. Ainda assim, Eleanor suspeitara de algo. E se outros também desconfiassem dos verdadeiros motivos que a tinham trazido ao castelo?

— Você não é obrigada a me revelar nada, querida — a aldeã a tranquilizou —, tampouco deve se sentir aflita. Sei que sua presença em Dubhlinn está relacionada ao pobre garoto Murray. Faça o que for necessário para salvá-lo e saiba que nunca a denunciarei. Tudo o que lhe peço é para que tenha muito cuidado.

— Sou sempre cuidadosa — ela retrucou gentilmente.

— Repito minha querida, tenha muito cuidado. E uma situação perigosa. Sofri muito este ano com a perda de meu amado Robert. Por favor, eu não suportaria perdê-la também. Você é como uma filha para mim.

Comovida, Maldie abraçou a velha senhora. Aquecia-lhe a alma saber-se amada por alguém com quem pouco convivera. Criara laços afetivos com Eleanor que jamais partilhara com sua própria mãe. Porque, diferentemente da bela Margaret Kirkcaldy, essa camponesa simples possuía um coração destituído de egoísmo, um coração que, meses atrás, fora capaz de acolher uma moça solitária, faminta e esfarrapada.

Sim, Margaret Kirkcaldy nunca se importara com ninguém, nem mesmo com a própria filha.

Embora fosse uma verdade difícil de aceitar, Maldie obrigou-se a encará-la. Sua mãe não a amara. Uma única coisa a interessara: ser coberta de atenções, elogios e presentes pelos vários amantes.

Sempre houvera em Margaret um ranço de amargura, a semente, sem dúvida, plantada por Beaton. Com a passagem dos anos, quando sua saúde e beleza começaram a se dissipar, os amantes atenciosos foram se transformando em homens rudes, com algumas moedas para gastar num coito rápido e impessoal. Então, a amargura dominara Margaret completamente.

Hannah Howell 114 Destinos ao Vento

Agora Maldie começava a se perguntar se não fora instruída a matar Beaton não para vingar a honra da mãe, e sim pela vaidade ferida.

Afastando os pensamentos inquietantes, Maldie beijou Eleanor no rosto e deitou-se. Sua mãe podia ter errado muito depois de rejeitada, porém o principal responsável por sua queda e desgraça continuava sendo lorde Beaton. Se o infame não a tivesse seduzido e afastado da família, Margaret teria, com certeza, se casado com um nobre honrado e gerado filhos legítimos, em vez de ser obrigada a vender o corpo para garantir a sobrevivência.

Parte de si desejava confessar toda a verdade a Eleanor. Precisava de alguém com quem desabafar com quem discutir suas crescentes dúvidas sobre a razão de sua mãe a ter enviado naquela missão de vingança. Também gostaria de falar sobre Eric. Entretanto, embora soubesse que a camponesa iria ouvi-la com simpatia, preferiu guardar silêncio. Se algo saísse errado, se fosse capturada tentando salvar Eric e cumprir a promessa feita à mãe, queria que Eleanor pudesse jurar, com toda a honestidade, desconhecer o que se passava.

Apesar da fadiga extrema, Maldie custou a dormir, convencida de que nada mais seria o mesmo depois daquela noite. Estava determinada a agir no dia seguinte. Só não sabia se sairia vitoriosa, ou se sorveria o fel da derrota.

 **Capítulo VIII**

Dentro da cozinha imensa, o calor beirava o insuportável, o ar, impregnado do cheiro de comida e corpos sem banho, sufocava. Delicadamente, Maldie limpou o suor da testa do garotinho. Esperara achá-lo muito melhor. O pequeno Thomas não corria riscos sérios, contudo, demoraria a se recuperar naquelas condições. Eleanor mostrara-se ansiosa para receber Mary e o menino. Seria a solução perfeita para seu dilema. Manteria mãe e filho em segurança com a desculpa, agora verdadeira, de que seria melhor para a saúde da criança passar algum tempo fora do castelo.

— Ele não vai morrer, vai? — Mary indagou num murmúrio, os olhos marejados. — Thomas é o único filho que me resta. Deus chamou os outros três para o céu. Rezo para que não chame Thomas também.

— Sossegue, o menino não vai morrer. Lamento se minha expressão preocupada a assustou. Você apenas precisa tirá-lo daqui, levá-lo para longe desse calor infernal e desse cheiro enjoativo.

Hannah Howell 115 Destinos ao Vento

— Mas para onde posso levá-lo? Passo os dias e as noites inteiras na cozinha.

— Tenho uma amiga na aldeia, viúva recente, chamada Eleanor.

— Sei quem é embora quase não nos falemos.

— Eleanor hospedará vocês até Thomas se recuperar totalmente. É um chalé aconchegante e muito limpo, cercado por um jardim. Seu filho poderá brincar ao ar livre quando não estiver chovendo.

— Seria ótimo e muito gentil da parte de Eleanor nos acolher. Você tem mesmo certeza de que seremos bem-vindos?

— Certeza absoluta. Leve Thomas para lá o mais rápido possível e prometo-lhe que o menino não tardará a ficar bom.

Maldie sorriu quando Mary, imediatamente, tomou a criança no colo e afastou-se, murmurando palavras veementes de agradecimento. A saúde do único filho, sem dúvida, vinha em primeiro lugar, acima de qualquer uma de suas obrigações. Emocionava-a testemunhar tamanha demonstração de amor maternal e, bem no fundo, sentia um pouco de inveja. Mas não adiantava se lamentar pelo que nunca tivera. Devia aprender a controlar a mágoa.

Ao sair da cozinha, Maldie avistou George do lado de fora do salão principal. Nervosa, tentou se esconder numa pequena alcova, sob a escada. Desde sua chegada ao castelo, aquele homem asqueroso a estivera espreitando. Depois de duas longas horas tentando escapar dos avanços indesejáveis, temia perder a cabeça e tomar uma atitude que viesse a se arrepender depois.

— Por que você está se ocultando nas sombras, moça? Praguejando baixo, ela virou-se para encarar o desconhecido alto e simpático que, subitamente, surgira à sua direita.

— Estou me escondendo daquele nojento ensebado. — Ela apontou para George.

— Ah, sim, entendo sua aversão. A propósito, meu nome é Douglas.

— Maldie — Um breve aperto de mãos. — Eu deveria continuar com essa troca de amabilidades e dizer que é um prazer conhecê-lo, mas hoje seria uma mentira. Cheguei a Dubhlinn há menos de quarenta e oito horas e já estou farta dos homens, com seus elogios mentirosos e sorrisos falsos.

— Eu não a elogiei — Douglas retrucou de bom humor. Desarmada, ela acabou rindo.

Hannah Howell 116 Destinos ao Vento

— Ah, umas poucas palavras certeiras e lá vai um golpe impiedoso em minha tola vaidade. — Voltando à atenção para George, reclamou: — Será que o patife não tem nenhuma obrigação a cumprir?

— Sim, gritar e desembainhar a espada sempre que nosso lorde se sente ameaçado.

— Ah, o grande senhor de Dubhlinn. Ainda não o vi desde que pus os pés no castelo.

— Milorde não mostra o rosto com frequência. E melhor assim, acho.

— Então ele está mesmo muito doente? Tenho escutado rumores a respeito. Talvez eu possa ajudá-lo. Sou herborista.

— E uma herborista muito competente, segundo ouvi dizer. Porém lorde Beaton não tem cura, moça. Sabemos que não se trata de lepra, mas, a pele dele é pavorosa. Às vezes há uma pequena melhora, contudo as ulcerações sempre reaparecem ainda piores. É como se o infeliz estivesse apodrecendo por dentro. Duvido que vá viver muito. O estranho é que, no início, ninguém pensava que fosse durar tanto.

— Há quanto tempo milorde está doente?

— Três anos.

— Então, talvez, seja apenas uma doença de pele, não algo mais sério. Se ele padecesse de um mal fatal, já estaria morto.

Por um instante Maldie perguntou-se se a súbita sensação de alívio provinha de algum sentimento absurdo que pudesse nutrir por Beaton. Não, decidiu firme. Embora a ideia de matá-lo começasse a desgostá-la, não o via como uma figura paterna, ou como alguém que merecesse respeito. O alívio devia-se, sim, à certeza de que poderia tentar cumprir a promessa feita à mãe. Não estaria matando um moribundo, ou uma criatura frágil demais para se defender.

— Por que a saúde de lorde Beaton a interessa?

— Sou herborista. Você é guerreiro, não? Armas e batalhas não são assuntos que o interessam sempre? Portanto, é natural eu querer saber de coisas ligadas ao meu ofício.

— E verdade. Mas acautele-se, moça. Este não é um bom momento para se fazer muitas perguntas em Dubhlinn. — Douglas apontou para a porta. — Veja seu admirador indesejável já se foi.

Hannah Howell 117 Destinos ao Vento

Quando Maldie deu por si, Douglas também sumira, tão silenciosamente quanto surgira. Apesar de tê-lo considerado um tanto misterioso, não o achaca ameaçador e julgara seu conselho sensato. Outras pessoas poderiam interpretar mal sua curiosidade.

Ao entrar no grande salão, Maldie estancou. Não havia ninguém ali. Com o coração aos pulos, decidiu agir, já ensaiando uma explicação convincente caso fosse surpreendida tentando alcançar a masmorra.

Entretanto, ao empurrar a porá que imaginava conduzir à passagem secreta, alguém saiu de uma alcova escura, surpreendendo-a.

— Ah, a jovem herborista da aldeia _ grunhiu uma voz áspera. — Não creio ter mandado chamá-la para cuidar de meus prisioneiros.

Muito devagar, Maldie virou-se Um homem alto e magro caminhava na sua direção, seguido, de outro ainda mais alto e magro. Não foi difícil concluir que lorde Beaton era aquele que lhe dirigira a palavra.

A descrição feita por sua mãe do nobre que a seduzira provara-se inútil, constatou Maldie. O Beaton atual parecia não guardar nenhuma semelhança com o de vinte anos atrás. A pele retesada e cheia de pústulas tornava-o ainda mais feio e velho, os olhos azuis, havendo perdido o brilho, quase desapareciam sob as pálpebras incidas e avermelhadas. Os cabelos, antes volumosos e castanhos, não passavam agora de esparsos tufos brancos e sujos.

Apenas o corpo de Beaton conservava a força e elegância que sua mãe mencionara. A doença que destruía sua pele ainda não atingira os músculos, o que lhe permitia mover-se com agilidade. Entretanto, talvez Eleanor acertara quando dissera que Beaton parecia estar apodrecendo, sua natureza maligna se manifestando externamente para que todos vissem o que ele era de fato.

— Ouvi falar que o rapazinho lá embaixo precisou ser castigado — ela retrucou, esforçando-se para manter a voz calma, livre do ódio que a fazia ferver por dentro. — Como machucados são comuns nesses casos, pensei em ir lhe oferecer um bálsamo para as feridas.

— Quanta bondade. — Beaton inclinou-se para examiná-la de perto. — Quem é você, moça?

— Maldie Kirkcaldy. — O hálito fétido provocou-lhe ânsias.

— Qual o motivo de sua presença em Dubhlinn?

Hannah Howell 118 Destinos ao Vento

— Sou herborista, milorde. Assim como os menestréis, viajo no exercício de minha profissão. Eles acalmam nossos ouvidos e aliviam as dores de nossas almas com suas músicas, enquanto eu alivio as dores físicas com meus unguentos.

— Nunca gostei dos choramingos dos menestréis. Kirkcaldy? Creio já ter ouvido este nome antes. De onde você é?

Maldie cerrou os punhos, lutando para não sucumbir à cólera. O crápula sequer reconhecia o nome do clã da donzela que seduzira e abandonara. Margaret jamais o esquecera, porém Beaton mostrava não ter guardado nenhuma lembrança daquela que lhe dera uma filha.

— Pertenço ao clã Kirkcaldy, de Dundee. — Notando a súbita tensão no rosto do cavaleiro que acompanhava Beaton, Maldie percebeu que a revelação de sua origem provocara repercussão. Recordava-se de sua mãe mencionar um homem alto e magro, que seguia Beaton como uma sombra. Não tinha dúvidas de que era este mesmo, à sua frente, que agora a analisava com redobrada atenção.

Pelo visto não teria muita chance de descobrir o paradeiro de Eric ainda naquele dia, decidiu. Devia apenas concentrar-se em sair do salão viva e, se possível, sem levantar suspeitas sobre suas verdadeiras intenções. Portanto, tornava-se vital não ceder à fúria que poderia levá-la a cometer uma tolice e acabar morta.

— Já estive em Dundee, não, Calum? — Beaton indagou ao cavaleiro, sem tirar os olhos de Maldie. — Anos atrás?

— Sim. Há vinte anos, talvez um pouco mais. Permaneceu na região durante um certo período, milorde.

— Ah. — Beaton sorriu, expondo os dentes podres. — Então você é uma das minhas bastardas?

Não havia razão para negar, em especial porque Calum deixava claro tê-la reconhecido.

— Sim. Sou filha de Margaret Kirkcaldy, uma donzela nobre que você seduziu e abandonou.

— Margaret? Conheci muitas mulheres com esse nome pelo mundo. Quanto mais a observo, moça, mais me lembro de um ou outro detalhe, pois você se parece com sua mãe. Confesso que não são lembranças muita nítidas, porque ainda não conheci uma mulher que mereça algo além de um bom coito e de um adeus apressado.

Maldie precisou lançar mão de todo seu autocontrole para não esbofeteá-lo. Considerando o estado da pele, em carne viva, mesmo um tapa leve lhe causaria terrível

Hannah Howell 119 Destinos ao Vento

agonia. Nunca se sentira assim, tão cheia de ira, tão inclinada à violência cega. Porém, um resto de bom senso insistia não valer a pena sucumbir ao ódio. Na presente circunstância, somente ela sairia perdendo num possível confronto com Beaton. Sua mãe quisera o infame morto, e agora descobria-se desejando fazê-lo padecer as dores do inferno, antes de enviá-lo para o além.

— Assim fala um homem que apenas tem o pensamento voltado para os prazeres carnais. Sinal de que lhe falta sabedoria.

Calum ergueu a mão para agredi-la, porém Beaton o impediu de completar o gesto com um simples olhar.

— Você veio até aqui atrás de dinheiro? Quer encher sua bolsa com meu dinheiro só porque temos o mesmo sangue?

— Eu não tocaria no seu dinheiro mesmo se estivesse caída na sarjeta, morrendo de fome. E você não tem dinheiro suficiente em seus cofres para absolvê-lo de todos os seus crimes.

— Engano seu. Pode-se resolver muitos problemas, e vencer a maioria das dificuldades, com dinheiro.

— Não desta vez.

— Não? Sua mãe estava louca para pôr as mãos na minha fortuna, aliás, como qualquer prostituta.

— Minha mãe não era uma prostituta quando você a afastou da família e a destruiu. Você mentiu para ela, enganou-a com promessas que nunca pretendia cumprir e então a abandonou coberta de vergonha e sem um centavo, quando ela não lhe deu o filho que desejava.

Vendo-o balançar a cabeça, os tufos de cabelos imundos cobrindo parcialmente a testa pustulenta, Maldie experimentou um estranho prazer diante da figura sinistra. Não apenas acreditava ser a decomposição física de Beaton o resultado da justiça divina, como tamanha podridão, interior e exterior, a ajudava a manter a distância emocional necessária para considerá-lo não como o pai biológico, e sim um velho de alma negra e corpo infecto. Exceto em espírito, este não era o homem que sua mãe descrevera com tanta frequência, o homem que Margaret Kirkcaldy amara e a quem se entregara.

— Receio ter uma verdade dura para lhe contar, moça — disse Beaton.

— Cuidado — Maldie o advertiu friamente, certa de estar a ponto de explodir. Se o canalha continuasse ofendendo sua mãe, executaria sua vingança a qualquer preço,

Hannah Howell 120 Destinos ao Vento

sem se importar em pagar com a própria vida. — Você não tem o direito de menosprezar minha mãe. Não o permitirei desrespeitar a memória dela.

— Você não me permitirá? — Beaton gargalhou. — Você ousa me ameaçar? Meu coração está apertado de medo.

— Você não tem coração. Apenas um homem sem alma trataria minha mãe tão impiedosamente quanto você a tratou.

— Tratei sua mãe como ela merecia. Margaret Kirkcaldy tinha sangue quente e pouco juízo. Não posso ser culpado por suas tolices. Se ela lhe disse não saber que eu era casado, se jurou desconhecer a diferença entre palavras ditas no auge da paixão e a verdade, então a tola lhe mentiu. Nunca lhe ofereci casamento e, mesmo assim, ela abandonou a família para me seguir. Oh, Margaret podia ainda ser virgem quando dormimos juntos pela primeira vez, mas já possuía o instinto de prostituta. Entregou-se a mim sem hesitar em troca de uns poucos presentes e elogios. E adorou ser desvirginada. Raramente me deitei com uma mulher tão ardente, tão sequiosa. — Beaton calou-se por um instante, os olhos fixos em Maldie. — Posso apostar que sua mãe não lamentou minha partida por muito tempo e que logo se envolveu com outros homens. Acredite no que quiser, moça, engula todas as mentiras de sua mãe se isso a faz feliz, mas não venha me culpar por todos os seus problemas. Se tive alguma culpa, foi somente a de mostrar a Margaret o que ela era de fato. Uma prostituta insaciável.

Antes que Beaton terminasse de falar, Maldie já estava com a adaga em posição de ataque, esquecida de que era apenas uma jovem pequenina enfrentando dois cavaleiros armados com espadas. Não importavam mais as consequências. Beaton não continuaria impune, após os insultos à memória de sua mãe. O maldito tentara se eximir de qualquer culpa, responsabilizando apenas Margaret pelas desgraças que lhe aconteceram. Bem no íntimo, Maldie reconhecia estar furiosa porque Beaton pusera em palavras algo que sempre suspeitara e tivera medo de encarar por causa do sentimento de culpa.

Ao se lançar sobre o inimigo, Calum a interceptou, postando-se à frente de seu senhor como um escudo. Beaton, porém, não se mostrou nem um pouco preocupado. Pelo contrário, parecia se divertir com a situação.

— Você tem o meu temperamento, moça — comentou ele, sorridente. — É quase uma pena que não tenha nascido homem.

— Ah, sim, sou mais um fracasso na sua busca desenfreada por um herdeiro. E você sempre culpou suas mulheres por não lhe darem um filho varão, não é? Por que

Hannah Howell 121 Destinos ao Vento

nunca lhe passou pela cabeça que, talvez, a culpa seja sua? Talvez sua semente seja fraca demais para produzir um menino.

Conforme esperara, o comentário enfureceu Beaton que, como a maioria dos homens, acreditava ser sinal de fraqueza gerar uma menina.

Certa de que o infame iria agredi-la, Maldie preparou-se para recebê-lo. Evadindo-se dos punhos largos, conseguiu, num movimento rápido, feri-lo no braço e arrancar sangue. Imediatamente Calum a segurou pelos pulsos, imobilizando-a.

— Você acabou de cometer um terrível erro, moça. Um erro fatal — Beaton rosnou, as feições distorcidas de ódio.

— Meu único erro foi não enterrar a adaga em seu coração negro.

— Você mataria o próprio pai?

Não havia choque ou horror no tom de voz deliberadamente cruel, apenas simples curiosidade e alguma admiração. Beaton, sem dúvida, não via nada errado com a ideia de alguém matar o próprio pai.

— Sim. Prometi à minha mãe, em seu leito de morte, fazer com que você não mais escapasse da justiça.

O rosto disforme de Beaton foi iluminado pela sombra de um sorriso.

— Como eu disse, é uma pena você não passar de uma moça.

— Será que sua mente distorcida não consegue pensar em nada além de herdeiros?

— Um homem precisa de um filho.

Maldie sentiu-se invadida por uma profunda sensação de fracasso. Beaton jamais compreenderia a perversidade de seu comportamento, jamais perceberia o quanto profundamente magoava as mulheres que usava e as crianças que rejeitava somente por serem do sexo feminino. E se não estivesse tão doente, com certeza continuaria perseguindo qualquer rabo-de-saia, no afã de gerar um herdeiro macho.

— Então, desesperado por não produzir um herdeiro, apesar de deitar-se com metade das mulheres da Escócia, você acabou roubando um descendente dos Murray. — Ela riu amarga. — Você acha mesmo que o mundo acreditará que o menino é seu filho?

— Sim. O garoto é filho de minha esposa. Ah, agora entendo por que você estava tentando se aproximar do garoto. Você trabalha para os Murray, não? Trair-me fazia parte de seu plano inicial?

Hannah Howell 122 Destinos ao Vento

— Quem é você para me chamar de traidora, se em sua vida toda não fez outra coisa senão trair aqueles que o cercam? E se não estivesse tão doente, ainda estaria traindo uma mulher após outra, sem nenhum remorso.

— Você dá muito valor ao que não passa de meros prazeres carnais. O que posso vir a fazer ou não, num futuro próximo, não mais lhe dirá respeito.

— E mesmo? — Maldie indagou um calafrio percorrendo-a de alto a baixo. — Você vai se tornar monge?

— Não. Vou me tornar seu carrasco. Ao entardecer do dia da feira, você será enforcada.

— Você receia que as distrações promovidas pelos menestréis não sejam suficientes para entreter seu clã?

— Veremos se você continuará dando trela a essa língua ferina quando a corda for passada ao redor de seu pescoço alvo. E, considerando sua ansiedade em se encontrar com meu filho Eric, decidi atendê-la. Calum, leve minha pequena assassina bastarda para a masmorra e coloque-a na cela de Eric.

Sem esboçar reação, Maldie deixou-se conduzir pelo corredor estreito e escuro, rezando para que Balfour atacasse Dubhlinn em breve. O dia da feira lhe parecia perfeito para Beaton ser derrotado.

Praguejando por entre os dentes, Douglas escapou do salão principal sem que o vissem. Maldie despertara sua curiosidade e agora sabia por quê. A jovem viera matar Beaton. Quase não acreditara nos próprios olhos quando a vira atacá-lo. Infelizmente não fora capaz de ouvir o diálogo travado entre os dois. A moça tanto podia ter motivos pessoais para querer destruir Beaton, como também estar trabalhando para terceiros, como o senhor de Donncoill, por exemplo.

Não, Douglas decidiu. Balfour jamais enviaria uma mulher numa missão tão perigosa, jamais encarregaria outra pessoa de assassina seu pior inimigo. O instinto dizia-lhe que Balfour precisava ser colocado a par desses últimos acontecimentos.

Ao escapulir de Dubhlinn, Douglas estava convencido de haver mesmo chegado o momento de voltar para casa. Depois que Malcolm fora descoberto e enforcado, a situação no castelo tornara-se tensa e imprevisível. Enquanto tomava o caminho de Donncoill ele pensava que não sossegaria enquanto não imaginasse um meio de libertar a jovem que, valentemente, tentava matar Beaton.

Hannah Howell 123 Destinos ao Vento

— Douglas? — Balfour, que acabara de chegar de uma cavalgada, desmontou imediatamente ao ouvir a informação transmitida por Jantes. — O que Douglas está fazendo aqui? Beaton o desmascarou?

— Ainda não tive chance de conversar com o rapaz — explicou o mestre de armas, acompanhando o chefe na direção do castelo. — Juro Por Deus, o pobre-coitado parece ter vindo correndo de Dubhlinn, tamanha sua exaustão. Mandei-o seguir pára o salão principal e tomar uma bebida, enquanto eu vinha buscá-lo, sir.

— Só espero que, mediante as informações trazidas por Douglas, não sejamos obrigados a cancelar os planos para amanhã.

— Concordo. Nossos planos são bons e têm chance de sucesso. Seria decepcionante adiá-los.

Andando de um lado para o outro, coberto de lama da cabeça aos pés, Douglas mostrava haver enfrentado uma árdua jornada.

— Sente-se — Balfour o instruiu. — Basta fitá-lo para perceber a extensão de seu cansaço.

— Estou mesmo tão cansado, milorde, que receio me sentar e adormecer antes de lhe contar tudo o que preciso.

— Você acha que Beaton desconfiou de sua verdadeira identidade? — perguntou James.

— Creio que não. O maldito agiu depressa ao descobrir quem era Malcolm. Imagino que, se suspeitasse de mim, eu já estaria morto a essa hora.

— Então o que o trouxe a Donncoill com tal urgência? — Balfour insistiu.

— Talvez Beaton não esteja à beira da morte, como é a crença geral — Douglas tornou a servir-se de um copo de cidra, embora continuasse recusando a sentar-se.

— Mas todos afirmam que ele está definhando. Há tempos ouvimos rumores sobre sua morte iminente.

— Oh, sim, eu sei. Tive uma conversa bastante esclarecedora com uma herborista em Dubhlinn. Compreendi que se a doença de Beaton fosse fatal, ele não continuaria vivo após três anos. De acordo com as explicações da moça, trata-se apenas de uma mazela da pele, com períodos alternados de melhora e piora.

— Você falou pessoalmente com a herborista? — indagou Balfour, rígido de tensão.

— Sim, uma jovem muito bonita.

— De cabelos negros e olhos verdes?

Hannah Howell 124 Destinos ao Vento

— Milorde a descreve como se a tivesse visto.

— E a vi. É Maldie Kirkcaldy.

— Lembro-me de ouvi-la dizer somente seu primeiro nome. Ela também me contou estar hospedada na casa de uma viúva idosa, nesta segunda visita a Dubhlinn. É curioso você tê-la conhecido, milorde.

— Maldie Kirkcaldy esteve em Donncoill durante alguns dias e então correu de volta para seu senhor, Beaton.

— O que o leva a pensar que a jovem herborista trabalha para Beaton, sir?

— Ela surgiu do nada e ficou conosco tempo suficiente para descobrir nossos segredos e os relatar a Beaton.

— Você acha que Maldie Kirkcaldy regressou a Dubhlinn para nos trair?

— Sim. Que mais eu poderia pensar?

— Embora milorde tenha chegado à conclusão óbvia, enganou-se. A moça não é aliada de Beaton.

— Como você pode estar tão certo disso? — Balfour lutou para não se encher de esperanças, sabendo que, no seu desespero, agarraria-se a qualquer explicação capaz de eximir Maldie de culpa.

— Oh, tenho certeza absoluta, sir. A linda moça não foi a Dubhlinn para ajudar o velho Beaton e sim para matá-lo.

O assombro de Balfour era tamanho, que, por um instante, o ar lhe fugiu dos pulmões. E o espanto de James não ficava atrás.

— Ela lhe contou o motivo que a levou a Dubhlinn? — perguntou Balfour por fim, ainda não refeito do choque.

— Mais do que isso. Eu a vi tentando cravar uma adaga no coração do canalha com meus próprios olhos.

— Por quê?

— Receio não poder dizer-lhe. Assisti à cena a distância, escondido numa alcova. Sei apenas que após áspera troca de palavras e insultos, algo sobre traições cruéis, a jovem gritou que Beaton não escaparia da justiça e do bem-merecido castigo. No início achei que a herborista estava a serviço de algum inimigo de Beaton, agora acho que é uma questão de vingança pessoal.

— Ela está morta? — Balfour temia escutar a resposta.

— Ainda não.

Hannah Howell 125 Destinos ao Vento

— Maldie Kirkcaldy tentou matar o senhor de Dubhlinn. Por que não foi executada no ato por Beaton, ou um de seus homens?

— A moça será enforcada no dia da feira. Eu tinha esperanças de que pudéssemos fazer alguma coisa para ajudá-la.

— E faremos — declarou Balfour, obrigando-se a conter o impulso de partir para Dubhlinn imediatamente. — Atacaremos o castelo inimigo amanhã. Agora vá tomar um banho e descansar, rapaz.

— Não há muito tempo antes de nossa partida.

— Mas há tempo suficiente para você se alimentar e dormir um pouco.

Quando Douglas retirou-se do salão, Balfour serviu-se de um cálice de vinho forte e sorveu-o até a última gota. Bastava imaginar Maldie subindo os degraus do cadafalso para sentir-se à beira do pânico.

— Esqueci de perguntar a Douglas onde prenderam Maldie — ele murmurou agitado.

— Você se esqueceu de perguntar muitas coisas, porém não se preocupe. Ainda há tempo de levantar todas as informações necessárias. Você agiu certo ao mandar Douglas descansar. O pobre rapaz está tão esgotado, que provavelmente não se lembraria de detalhes importantes sobre Dubhlinn. Ele precisa estar alerta para cavalgar conosco amanhã.

Balfour massageou o pescoço rígido, atordoado com os acontecimentos recentes.

— Receio haver perdido a capacidade de raciocinar no instante em que Douglas nos contou que Beaton pretende enforcar Maldie. Num momento eu a culpava de nos ter traído; no outro, fui informado de que ela será enforcada por tentar matar Beaton. Por que Maldie tentaria matar aquele homem?

— Somente ela o sabe. As razões poderiam ser muitas e não adianta querermos adivinhar o que a levou a tomar essa atitude extremada.

— Temo que eu seja o motivo.

— Não. Você não lhe pediu para ir a Dubhlinn cravar uma faca no coração do canalha.

— É verdade. Mas a acusei de estar me traindo, de trabalhar para Beaton contra nós. Talvez Maldie tenha pensado que essa fosse a única maneira de salvar sua honra, de provar sua inocência.

— Aquela jovem não é nenhuma tola, milorde. Existem muitas maneiras menos arriscadas de provar-se inocente.

Hannah Howell 126 Destinos ao Vento

— Maldie é inteligente, porém humana. A inteligência nem sempre nos impede de agir de modo insensato. Às vezes nos lançamos numa aventura insana sem medir as consequências e sem perceber a extensão dos riscos.

— Talvez. Apenas Maldie pode nos dar as explicações que buscamos. Restam-nos apenas suposições até conversarmos com ela.

— Portanto, é melhor sairmos vitoriosos amanhã. Temos que libertar Eric e livrar Maldie do laço da forca. Peço a Deus para ambos estarem na masmorra de Dubhlinn porque, quando a batalha começar, aquele será o lugar mais seguro do castelo.

Tateando, Maldie perambulou pelo cubículo escuro até seu pé esbarrar num catre. Devagar, sentou-se. Depois de alguns segundos, quando seus olhos se acostumaram à densa penumbra, avistou um vulto.

— Como você está Eric? Os malditos o machucaram muito?

— Como você sabe quem sou? — devolveu o menino, num misto de medo, raiva e curiosidade.

— Acabei de chegar de Donncoill.

— Meus irmãos enviaram uma moça para me ajudar? — Cauteloso Eric sentou-se ao lado de Maldie, no catre imundo. — Não, eles nunca o fariam. Talvez você seja parte de um truque elaborado por Beaton. O canalha planeja usá-la para me convencer a abandonar meu clã.

— Não, não é isso. Beaton apenas achou que eu gostaria de conhecê-lo, antes de ser enforcada amanhã. — Imaginar o amanhã a aterrorizava, porém não cederia ao medo. Aquele rapazinho precisava de alguém que lhe transmitisse calma e força agora, não de uma companheira de cela histérica.

Durante vários segundos, Maldie o estudou. Eric era, de fato, bonito. Os cabelos claros emolduravam um rosto ainda de traços infantis, mas onde já se adivinhavam as linhas da beleza máscula. Os olhos, também claros, em nada lembravam os dos Murray. Na verdade, Eric não se parecia com nenhum dos irmãos, tampouco com Beaton. Portanto, deveria ter herdado as características físicas da mãe. Se constatasse a existência do sinal em seu ombro, não teria dúvidas sobre a identidade do pai do garoto. Só não sabia se deveria informar-lhe da triste realidade.

— Por que irão enforcá-la?

— Porque tentei matar Beaton.

— Por quê?

Hannah Howell 127 Destinos ao Vento

— Prometi à minha mãe moribunda. Ela me fez jurar encontrar Beaton e matá-lo para vingá-la. O crápula a seduziu e depois a abandonou sem um centavo, com uma criança recém-nascida para sustentar.

— Você é filha de Beaton?

— Sim, mais uma de suas inúmeras filhas rejeitadas. Ah, vejo que o choquei — Maldie murmurou, percebendo o assombro do menino. — Sei que a idéia de matar o próprio pai soa mesmo chocante, mas, eu nunca havia visto aquele homem até hoje e, naturalmente, não lhe dedico nenhuma afeição. Beaton é um completo estranho para mim, embora uma vozinha interior insista em dizer que foi sua semente que me gerou.

— Sim, é pavoroso imaginar uma filha tentando matar o próprio pai, mas não foi o que mais me chocou. O que me horrorizou foi sua mãe ter lhe pedido para cometer tal pecado.

— Beaton desonrou minha mãe, uma donzela nobre e casta. Cresci escutando as histórias de como ele a atirou na lama.

— Entendo, mas cabia a ela vingar-se do crime do qual se julgava vítima. Sua mãe jamais deveria tê-la feito jurar matar seu próprio pai. Desculpe-me se minha opinião não lhe agrada, porém é assim que penso. Para mergulhar a alma da filha num pecado mortal, sua mãe, com certeza, havia se transformado numa mulher muito amarga.

— Realmente — Maldie concordou, entristecida porque as palavras do garoto expressavam a verdade nua e crua. — Desde minha infância, ela não parava de falar que cabia a mim limpar seu nome, lavar sua honra.

— Ela a criou para matar Beaton?

A pergunta a atingiu como um raio. Eric não estava sendo desrespeitoso. Apenas exprimia-se com a sinceridade típica de quem possui um caráter puro e correio.

O menino tinha razão. Com uma simples pergunta, ele expusera o que sempre tentara não enxergar. Agora, encarcerada na masmorra de Dubhlinn, aguardando a hora de sua execução, já não tinha forças para ignorar a verdade. Desde o dia de seu nascimento, sua mãe a criara para empunhar a espada da justiça e desempenhar o papel de vingadora, papel que Margaret Kirkcaldy, covardemente, preferira não interpretar. Sua mãe jamais considerara as consequências de sua atitude egoísta, jamais pensara nos perigos aos quais a única filha seria submetida. Não, não continuaria se iludindo, procurando justificativas para o que sabia estar errado. Consumida pelo ódio por Beaton, sua mãe não se incomodara com o que pudesse vir a lhe acontecer, desde que

Hannah Howell 128 Destinos ao Vento

Beaton fosse punido. Se a filha falhasse e morresse, ou se consumasse a vingança e carregasse na alma, por toda a eternidade, a mancha de ter matado o próprio pai, não importaria a mínima para aquela mulher.

— Sim — Maldie admitiu tão angustiada que sequer conseguia chorar. — Ela me criou para matar Beaton.

— Sinto muito. — Eric tocou-a de leve no ombro, oferecendo-lhe consolo. — Eu não queria falar de coisas que a ferissem.

— Você não me feriu, rapaz. Minha mãe sim. Estou cansada demais, e perto demais da morte, para continuar mentindo a mim mesma. No fundo do coração, eu sempre soube a verdade. Apenas decidi ignorá-la. Talvez eu tenha levado adiante a missão de matar Beaton porque não me conformava de ter sido deixada sozinha com minha mãe. Talvez eu quisesse culpá-lo por ela ser quem era. E, também, ele é um homem que merece morrer — Maldie completou baixinho.

— Você lutou com todas as suas forças, não? — O menino sorriu, apontando para os rasgos do vestido.

— Infelizmente não o bastante.

Maldie percebeu o momento exato em que o sinal em seu ombro, visível sob o tecido rasgado, tornou-se evidente. Eric ficou rígido, o rosto transtornado. Para alguém tão inteligente, as implicações eram óbvias.

— Você também tem um desses, não? — ela indagou compreensiva.

— Sim. Pensei tê-lo herdado de minha mãe. — O tom áspero mostrava que o rapazinho não aceitaria a verdade facilmente. E que pessoa, em sã consciência, desejaria se descobrir filho de um demônio feito Beaton, depois de passar anos acreditando pertencer a uma família amorosa e gentil?

— Sinto muito — disse Maldie, mal contendo as lágrimas.

— Eu preferia ser um Murray — Eric murmurou a voz trêmula e abafada.

— Você pode continuar a ser. Ninguém precisa saber disso. Uma única pessoa viu minha marca e a achou vagamente familiar, embora não se lembre onde viu outra igual. Há uma boa chance de guardarmos segredo. Em especial porque essa pessoa não conhece minha verdadeira identidade.

— E essa pessoa seria meu irmão Nigel?

— Não, Balfour. — Reparando na expressão surpresa do menino, Maldie apressou-se a acrescentar: — Ele é um homem bonito, sabia?

Hannah Howell 129 Destinos ao Vento

— Oh, sim, eu sei. Porém Nigel é quem sempre conquistou todas as mulheres. — Eric suspirou fundo e cobriu o rosto com as mãos. — Claro que nenhum dos dois é mais meu irmão.

— Não de sangue. Talvez ainda seja cedo demais para nos divertirmos com as ironias do destino, mas Beaton pensa ter sequestrado o filho bastardo da esposa, e se prepara para forçar o mundo a engolir uma mentira, quando, na verdade, apenas recuperou a única criança legítima que jamais gerou.

— Sim, é cedo demais para nos divertirmos com essa triste ironia. Não quero ser filho de Beaton. Aquele cão raivoso tem como objetivo me transformar na sua imagem e semelhança.

— Você nunca será igual a ele.

— Quem pode afirmá-lo com certeza? Se o maldito me obrigar a assistir à morte de outro homem, como me forçou a assistir à de Malcolm, posso acabar me transformando num monstro.

Horrorizada, Maldie passou um braço ao redor dos ombros do garoto. Soubera que Malcolm fora torturado com requintes de sadismo, e imaginar Eric assistindo à cena cortava-lhe o coração. Somente alguém com a alma deformada imporia tal coisa a uma criança.

— Devo contar a verdade a Balfour e Nigel.

— Como lhe disse, não é imperativo que o faça. — Respeitava a honestidade de Eric, mas perguntava-se se ele compreendia a extensão do sofrimento que causaria a si e aos outros.

— Realmente tenho que lhes contar. Eu não poderia fitá-los nos olhos se escondesse esse segredo. Quisera poder mandar-lhes uma mensagem agora, antes que arrisquem suas vidas tentando me resgatar. Não é justo um Murray, e seus aliados morrerem tentando salvar a mim, um Beaton, das mãos do próprio pai.

— Nada os faria desistir de salvá-lo, mesmo que o ódio entre os dois clãs tenha atravessado décadas.

— Ninguém nunca deveria se arrepender de falar a verdade — insistiu Eric, apesar de perceber alguma dúvida no tom de Maldie.

— Sim, porém às vezes a verdade fere os outros. Sua sinceridade é admirável. Logo você aprenderá que nem todo o mundo quer ouvir a verdade. Algumas pessoas ficam irritadas ao escutá-la, outras, magoadas. Às vezes o melhor é contar partes da

Hannah Howell 130 Destinos ao Vento

verdade. Bem, sei que não parece muito consolador no momento, mas se os Murray o rejeitarem, você ainda terá a mim. Somos irmãos.

— Isto ajudaria muito, se você não estivesse à beira da morte. Oh, Deus — Eric exclamou, agarrando as mãos de Maldie. — Desculpe-me, falei sem pensar. Eu nunca deveria ter dito algo tão cruel.

— Não se aflija. Não planejo morrer na forca armada por Beaton.

— Você tem um plano para escapar?

— Eu tinha, até ser trancafiada aqui dentro. Agora precisarei elaborar um novo.

— Não quero soar pretensioso, mas se houvesse uma maneira de escapar da masmorra, eu já a teria descoberto.

— Talvez. Contudo essa não seria a primeira vez que eu conseguiria fugir de um lugar fortemente guardado. Afinal, escapei de Donncoill em circunstâncias semelhantes.

— Eu poderia perguntar por que meu irmão Balfour a trancou num quarto e colocou um guarda vigiando-a?

— Sim, poderia.

— E você poderia não responder, não é? — devolveu Eric, com um breve sorriso. — Apenas me responda então. Quem é você?

— Maldie Kirkcaldy — disse Beaton, aparecendo de repente do outro lado das barras de ferro. — Que cena tocante. O filho bastardo de minha esposa e minha filha bastarda unidos contra mim. Pois será uma amizade curta.

— Você não pode enforcá-la. — Eric postou-se à frente de Maldie, como se quisesse protegê-la com o próprio corpo.

— Posso sim, garoto.

— Ela é apenas uma moça.

— Capaz de manejar uma adaga afiada. A infeliz tentou me matar, garoto. Tentou matar o próprio pai. Até a Igreja aprovaria esse enforcamento.

— Como se você se importasse com a opinião da Igreja — Maldie retrucou, saindo de trás de Eric. — Você deveria ter sido excomungado anos atrás.

— Não se preocupe com minha alma, filha. Fiz penitências e confessei todos os meus pecados.

— Acho que isto não bastará para sua salvação, porque você é o tipo que merece sofrer as torturas do inferno.

— Você as estará experimentando antes de mim. Para quem quase cometeu o pecado mortal de matar o próprio pai, a absolvição, dada por um sacerdote, é a única

Hannah Howell 131 Destinos ao Vento

coisa capaz de salvá-la do fogo do inferno. É uma pena não existir um padre em Dubhlinn para ouvi-la.

— Não se esqueça de que o estarei aguardando no inferno. Aguardando-o ansiosamente para fazê-lo pagar por todos os seus crimes.

— Você tem que arrumar um padre para Maldie, Beaton — interveio Eric. — Ela é sangue do seu sangue.

— Sim, e muito parecida comigo, apesar de não querer admiti-lo. Mas, a pequena Maldie ainda precisa de muito treinamento para chegar ao meu nível. Afinal, eu não falhei quando fui atrás de meu pai.

— Ele matou o próprio pai — Eric explicou a Maldie, quando Beaton se retirou.

— Era o que eu imaginava, considerando a maneira tranquila como encarou o meu ataque.

— Deus, como odeio aquele homem. Como abomino a idéia de ser seu filho. O estranho é que continuo me sentindo um Murray, não um Beaton.

— Assim como me sinto uma Kirkcaldy. Não se angustie, rapaz. Agradeça aos céus por não haver sido criado por Beaton. Os Murray o educaram bem e você será um bom chefe para esse clã, após a morte de Beaton.

— Não sei se me tornarei senhor de Dubhlinn. Sou filho legítimo de Beaton, porém todos aqui me consideram apenas o filho bastardo de minha mãe. E agora não sou sequer um Murray. Não tenho família, nem amigos.

— Nunca se esqueça de que você tem a mim. E também a família de sua mãe. Embora muitos não o têm como o filho legítimo de Beaton, ninguém jamais negou que você é o único filho de sua mãe.

— Estou confuso. Sempre fui um Murray e não sei se saberei deixar de ser.

— Você sempre terá algo dos Murray entranhado em sua pele e em sua alma. Por que a preocupação?

— Tenho medo de que não me aceitem mais, quando souberem da minha verdadeira origem. Preciso falar o quanto antes com Balfour e Nigel. Preciso pôr um fim a essa agonia.

— Tenha fé em sua nova irmã, rapaz. Sei de um ou dois truques que nos ajudarão a sair daqui.

— Posso ajudá-la?

— Sim. Reze para que eu consiga elaborar um plano inteligente e para que seus irmãos decidam vir resgatá-lo em breve.

Hannah Howell 132 Destinos ao Vento

 **Capítulo IX**

A feira em Dubhlinn atrai uma multidão considerável — comentou Balfour, ajustando a espada sob a capa enquanto caminhava pelas ruas estreitas e movimentadas.

Eles haviam partido de Donncoill antes do amanhecer, a jornada dura não havendo diminuído em nada o entusiasmo pela batalha próxima. Todos estavam ansiosos para fazer Beaton pagar pela humilhação que lhes fora imposta semanas atrás. Nigel, comandando um grande grupo, aguardava no alto da colina pelo sinal de ataque. Outro bando já se misturara aos aldeões e se dirigia aos portões do castelo.

— Sim — Douglas concordou. — A produção dos campos e pastos de Dubhlinn costuma ser farta.

— No entanto as pessoas parecem famintas e infelizes.

— Porque o canalha não partilha o que arrecada com sua gente. — Douglas apontou para uma senhora idosa, acompanhada de uma mulher mais nova e de um menino. — Aquela é a viúva que acolheu Maldie. Não creio que irá lamentar a morte de seu lorde por muito tempo. Afinal, foram soldados de Beaton quem mataram seu marido aleijado.

— Talvez não devêssemos falar sobre a morte iminente de Beaton tão livremente — murmurou James, cauteloso.

— De fato. É melhor seguirmos em frente, até a entrada do castelo. Você pode ver se nossos homens já se aproximaram dos portões?

— Não — James retrucou, sorrindo satisfeito. — O que é bom sinal. Porque se não conseguimos distingui-los no meio da multidão, tampouco nossos inimigos o conseguem.

— Claro. — Balfour riu e balançou a cabeça. — Estou tão nervoso quanto um pajem na sua primeira batalha. — De repente, ele parou o corpo inteiro rígido. Logo adiante, nos limites da aldeia, erguia-se o cadafalso. Se fracassassem em sua investida contra Dubhlinn, Maldie não tardaria a subir aqueles degraus.

Desde o momento em que Douglas lhe falara sobre o destino reservado à herborista, passara a ser torturado por pensamentos terríveis. Seria o culpado por ela haver tentado matar Beaton? Seria o responsável indireto pela tragédia que se abatera sobre a jovem? Nada do que James e Nigel lhe tinham dito aplacara esse medo. Ninguém, até o momento, fora capaz de sugerir uma explicação razoável para a atitude de Maldie, exceto o desejo de provar a própria inocência. Balfour sabia estar fazendo

Hannah Howell 133 Destinos ao Vento

tudo ao seu alcance para livrá-la das garras de Beaton. A culpa continuava consumindo-o. Somente o perdão de Maldie lhe daria paz.

— Vamos — James o puxou pelo braço —, a moça não será enforcada se mantivermos a calma e obedecermos ao nosso plano. Ao fim deste dia, a teremos ao nosso lado, sã e salva.

— Como você pode ter tanta certeza? Por acaso desenvolveu o dom da premonição? — Apesar de saber que James não merecia seu sarcasmo, o pavor do fracasso e angústia de perder aquela a quem amava o estavam deixando de péssimo humor.

— Não — devolveu o mestre de armas, muito calmo. — Apenas conheço Maldie. Embora nobre de nascimento, ela é ardilosa como uma camponesa e saberá se manter em segurança.

— Aquela senhora está nos observando — sussurrou Douglas.

— Qual senhora? — interrogou-o Balfour.

— A tal Eleanor, que acolheu Maldie em seu chalé.

— Você acha que Maldie lhe contou alguma coisa?

— Talvez. Para que a pobre aldeã buscasse um lugar onde se esconder durante a batalha.

— Você acredita que a velha camponesa soará o alarme?

— Duvido — afirmou Douglas, enfático. — Afinal, foram os mercenários de Beaton os causadores de sua viuvez. E Beaton nunca fez nada para garantir a segurança e felicidade de seu povo. Portanto, é natural que não mereça lealdade.

— Podemos começar o ataque, milorde — o mestre de armas murmurou quando, finalmente, chegaram aos portões do castelo.

— Nossos homens já estão reunidos?

— Sim Todos aqueles necessários para garantir que os portões não sejam fechados antes que consigamos entrar. Devemos atacar em silêncio, ou rugindo?

— Oh vamos gritar bem alto, James. Quero que Beaton ouça a morte se aproximando.

Arrancando a capa, Balfour desembainhou a espada enquanto lançava para o alto o grito de batalha de seu clã. Ao avistar um número expressivo dos seus já infiltrados no pátio interno ele experimentou, pela primeira vez, o gosto doce da vitória. Porém, se não salvasse Eric e Maldie, nenhuma vitória valeria a pena.

Hannah Howell 134 Destinos ao Vento

Maldie observou o sentinela postado do lado de fora da cela disfarçadamente. Apesar do olhar faminto, o infame não ousaria tocá-la. Nenhum homem em Dubhlinn se atreveria a encostar um dedo na filha de Beaton, mesmo estando ela condenada a morrer dali a poucas horas. Àquela altura, Eleanor também já saberia do destino que a aguardava. Só esperava que a boa mulher não cometesse uma tolice, arriscando-se para tentar salvá-la.

Cheia de ternura, Maldie fitou Eric, que cochilava no catre imundo. Os dois haviam conversado durante toda a noite, até que a simples exaustão os obrigara a calarem-se. O menino continuava arrasado, incapaz de se aceitar como um Beaton E também tinha medo de como aqueles que sempre considerava seus irmãos passariam a tratá-lo. Infelizmente não havia nada que pudesse fazer para ajudá-lo a superar a dor e o medo, mas, pelo menos, sentia que o rapazinho a via agora como uma verdadeira irmã.

Eric mostrara possuir todas as qualidades que o povo de Donncoill não se cansava de decantar. Inteligência, generosidade, sabedoria apesar dos poucos anos. Orgulhava-se de tê-lo como irmão e rezava para que Balfour e Nigel também pensassem assim.

Tais preocupações tornavam-se secundárias ante a necessidade urgente de escapar de Dubhlinn. Por não conseguir elaborar um plano novo, decidira usar o mesmo estratagema do qual se valera para fugir de Donncoill. E resolvera não deixar Eric ciente de suas intenções, para que o menino agisse com mais naturalidade.

Inspirando fundo, Maldie colocou as mãos sobre a barriga e começou a gemer alto e se contorcer. No mesmo instante Eric acordou o rosto pálido demonstrando preocupação.

— O que está acontecendo com a moça? — perguntou o guarda, encostando-se nas grades.

— Não sei — o menino retrucou, aflito. — Maldie, você está sentindo alguma dor? O que há de errado?

— Estou no meu período mensal. Preciso da ajuda de uma serva.

Corando furiosamente, Eric virou-se para o sentinela.

— Você tem que trazer uma mulher para ajudá-la.

— Por quê? — devolveu o grandalhão, dando um passo atrás como se Maldie fosse transmissora da peste.

— Porque ela está sentindo muita dor, idiota. Porque pode morrer se não a ajudarmos.

Hannah Howell 135 Destinos ao Vento

— Que importância tem? Afinal, a moça estará subindo os degraus do cadafalso em questão de horas.

Maldie praguejou baixinho. Não considerara essa complicação. Em Donncoill, ninguém quisera realmente feri-la e fora fácil obter auxílio. Ali, todos sabiam de seu enforcamento iminente e as necessidades de uma condenada não seriam levadas em consideração.

— Creio que Beaton irá querê-la respirando, quando a enforcar — disse Eric, num tom firme e decidido. — Se você não se mexer para ajudá-la, vai roubar de seu senhor o prazer de vê-la espernear até o fim. Portanto, mexa-se. Traga uma mulher para ajudá-la.

Momentos depois do guarda se afastar, Maldie sentou-se no catre e fitou o menino, que a olhava cheio de aflição.

— Não estou doente — tranquilizou-o depressa, sabendo que não deveria desperdiçar minutos preciosos com explicações demoradas. — Foi assim que escapei de Donncoill. Ele trará uma criada e, ao destrancar a cela, estaremos prontos para atacá-lo.

— Mas seremos dois contra dois. O guarda é grande e forte, enquanto você e eu não somos muito altos.

— Seremos nós dois contra ele. A serva não fará nada. Apenas teremos que impedi-la de escapulir e soar o alarme.

— Entendo.

— Ótimo, porque o sentinela está voltando.

Na verdade, Maldie desejava ter tido tempo suficiente para elaborar um plano mais detalhado. Nenhum dos dois sabia, realmente, como o outro agiria. Seria preciso uma boa dose de sorte para ganharem a liberdade. Inspirando fundo, retomou a encenação das dores excruciantes. Eric era um rapazinho inteligente, o que ficara provado durante as horas passadas juntos. Confiaria nos instintos do menino.

A porta foi aberta e Maldie escutou os passos leves da serva. Então, o grito do guarda. Sem perder um segundo, levantou-se e, aproveitando-se da distração da moça, atingiu-a no queixo com um soco, exatamente como fizera com Jennie. E, exatamente como acontecera com Jennie, a jovem desabou no chão, inconsciente.

Eric agarrara-se às costas do homem como uma criança tenaz, os braços esguios apertados ao redor do pescoço largo, as pernas longas o cingindo pela cintura. O guarda, empenhado em se livrar do incomodo, jogava-se contra as barras de ferro

Hannah Howell 136 Destinos ao Vento

violentamente, tentando ferir quem o segurava por trás. A palidez de Eric deixava claro que não resistiria muito mais ao ataque.

Reunindo todas as suas forças, Maldie esmurrou o brutamontes no queixo, enquanto Eric aumentava a pressão no pescoço dilatado. Ofegante, o guarda vacilou e Maldie tornou a atingi-lo no queixo. Desta vez, o soco surtiu o efeito desejado. Ao cair, a cabeça do homem bateu no chão de pedra com um estrondo.

— Você está bem? — ela perguntou ansiosa, correndo para o lado do menino.

— Não tem uma única parte do meu corpo que não esteja doendo, mas vai passar — ele retrucou, massageando os braços terrivelmente arranhados. — Um pouco de água para limpar os ferimentos ajudaria.

— É verdade, porém receio que isso terá que esperar. — Devagar, Maldie flexionou os dedos doloridos da mão direita. Logo estaria cheia de hematomas, mas pelo menos não fraturara nenhum osso. — Foi um adversário difícil de ser abatido.

— Você acha que ele está morto? Ao cair, bateu a cabeça com muita força no chão.

Devagar, Maldie aproximou-se do vulto inerte e checou os sinais vitais. A pulsação continuava forte e ritmada.

— Ele está bem, não se preocupe. Agora venha, é melhor não perdermos mais um minuto.

Movimentando-se com dificuldade, pois cada músculo do corpo protestava, Eric saiu da cela.

— Nós vamos trancar esses dois?

— Claro — respondeu Maldie, fechando a porta da cela e atirando a chave enorme para longe. — Não podemos ter certeza sobre quanto tempo nossos amigos ficarão descansando. Eu só queria que existisse um outro caminho para fugirmos daqui — murmurou, aproximando-se dos degraus de pedra que conduziam ao salão principal.

— Provavelmente existe uma passagem secreta conhecida apenas por Beaton — deduziu Eric, tomando a dianteira. — Alguém com tantos inimigos precisa de uma saída alternativa de fuga. Pena que não tive oportunidade de descobri-la e agora seremos obrigados a nos arriscar seguindo esse caminho.

De súbito, o menino estancou os olhos arregalados.

— Alguma coisa errada? — Maldie subiu os últimos degraus às pressas, o coração a ponto de sair pela boca.

Hannah Howell 137 Destinos ao Vento

— Acho que não temos mais que nos preocupar sobre quem poderá estar à nossa espera do outro lado desta porta — murmurou Eric, tenso.

Os sons vindos do salão principal não deixavam dúvida quanto à sua natureza. Embora abafados, o clangor das espadas e os gemidos dos feridos eram facilmente reconhecíveis.

— Está havendo uma batalha no interior do castelo. Você acha que é Balfour?

— É melhor rezarmos para que seja porque, se forem outros inimigos de Beaton, continuaremos correndo perigo. — Cuidadosamente, Maldie empurrou a pesada porta de madeira e espiou no interior do salão. Não havia ninguém ali, apesar dos ruídos se tornarem ainda mais nítidos. Sem dúvida a batalha acontecia num local próximo. Então, ela escutou um brado de guerra e sua alma se encheu de alegria. Pela expressão de Eric, estava claro que ele também reconhecera o grito exuberante dos Murray.

Poucas horas atrás, sugerira ao menino rezar para que ambos conseguissem escapar da cela e para que Balfour escolhesse atacar naquele mesmo dia. Lembrava-se de haver feito a sugestão num tom quase de brincadeira, tão desesperançada se sentia. Deus ouvira suas preces e o destino lhes sorrira com benevolência. Naturalmente ainda não era o momento de se deixar embalar pela certeza do sucesso, de se julgar em segurança, pois permaneciam no interior do castelo. Sem dúvida Balfour possuía chances consideráveis de conquistar a vitória depois de haver transposto as muralhas de Dubhlinn, porém os inimigos os cercavam por todos os lados. Só estariam verdadeiramente a salvo quando alcançassem o acampamento dos Murray.

— É Balfour. Os Murray conseguiram cruzar as muralhas desta vez. A vitória está assegurada. Estamos livres! — Exultou Eric, rindo e abraçando Maldie.

— Creio que eu deveria pedir a você para rezar com mais frequência — ela brincou, retribuindo o sorriso. Então, segurou-o pelo braço, impedindo-o de avançar pelo salão deserto.

— Mas são os Murray lá fora, no pátio interno. Estamos seguros agora.

— Só estaremos seguros se não nos depararmos com alguém desesperado, lutando para salvar a própria pele. Precisamos avançar com prudência porque não sabemos o que, ou quem, se encontra entre nós e a liberdade.

— Todos sempre falavam que você era uma moça inteligente — rosnou uma voz desagradável.

Sentindo o sangue gelar nas veias, Maldie virou-se para encarar George que, de espada em punho, postava-se como um obstáculo entre Eric e a salvação.

Hannah Howell 138 Destinos ao Vento

— Parece que eu deveria lhe dar ouvidos com mais frequência — sussurrou o rapazinho. — E evidente que você costuma acertar em seus prognósticos.

— Bem, desta vez eu realmente queria ter me enganado.

— Ah, George — disse Maldie, obrigando-se a sorrir. — Então você veio se render a nós?

— Render-me? — gritou o grosseirão, aproximando-se a passos largos. — Vim matá-la, sua bruxa de cabelos negros. É tudo culpa sua!

— Culpa minha? Como é possível um absurdo desses? Sou uma simples mulher. Não posso comandar um exército.

— Não? Você chegou a Dubhlinn e, pela primeira vez em treze longos anos, os Murray atravessaram nossos portões. Tudo parece muito claro para mim. A culpa é sua!

Maldie rezou para conseguir prender a atenção do mercenário durante algum tempo, permitindo, assim, que Eric se afastasse devagar. Enquanto fosse capaz de conservar o interesse de George, de fazê-lo falar, o menino teria chance de tomar uma atitude, antes que acabassem mortos. Embora não estivesse certa do que um garoto poderia contra alguém do tamanho de George, estava disposta a dar a Eric a oportunidade de agir. E se realmente tivessem sorte, um Murray entraria ali a qualquer instante e os salvaria.

— Ora, vamos, George, não creio que você esteja enxergando as coisas com clareza — Maldie continuou notando que Eric se acercava das armas expostas na parede. — Eu já estive aqui antes e, se você se recorda, os Murray foram vencidos, mandados de volta para Donncoill com o rabo entre as pernas. Se eu estivesse mesmo por trás do ataque de hoje, por que não ajudei os Murray antes?

Por um segundo George pareceu hesitar, mas logo voltou à carga.

— Não. Você está tentando me iludir, me enganar. Você não estava em Dubhlinn quando os Murray foram derrotados. Sei muito bem porque foi na época em que sequestraram o garoto. Você não estava aqui, porque lembro-me de ter passado o dia inteiro procurando-a. Todos a quem perguntei, falaram-me da sua partida. Você havia ido ajudar os Murray.

Um gemido de surpresa escapou dos lábios de Maldie quando George, subitamente, avançou a espada erguida, pronto para desferir o golpe fatal. Desesperada, Maldie correu mesmo sabendo não ser a coisa mais inteligente a fazer. Afinal, sem ter uma arma, logo esgotaria todos os recursos para se defender. Mesas, cadeiras, bancos,

Hannah Howell 139 Destinos ao Vento

de tudo ela se valeu na ânsia de colocar um obstáculo entre si e o brutamontes. Eric continuava se esforçando para arrancar uma arma qualquer da parede e Maldie procurava, febrilmente, ganhar tempo.

Subindo numa mesa estreita e alta, observou George parar à sua frente, os olhos esbugalhados de ódio, a respiração arquejante. Embora a mesa oferecesse quase nenhuma estabilidade, não via outra alternativa a não ser equilibrar-se até recuperar o fôlego. Se ficasse atenta aos movimentos do infame, talvez evitasse ser atingida pela ponta da espada. Pelo menos durante alguns minutos.

— Você deveria estar lá fora com os outros, lutando para salvar Dubhlinn, e não aqui dentro, perseguindo uma moça e um menino.

— Não estou interessado no menino. Ele é descendente de Beaton. E se um dos parentes de Beaton não o matar para impedi-lo de herdar Dubhlinn, um dos Murray o fará, tão logo descobrir de quem o garoto realmente é filho. Essa batalha já estava ganha assim que os Murray cruzaram os portões do castelo. Permanecerei aqui apenas para dar cabo de você e então irei à procura de terras mais seguras.

Maldie levou algum tempo para compreender as implicações do que George acabara de dizer.

— Você sabe que Eric é filho legítimo de Beaton?

— Sim. Ele carrega o sinal nas costas.

— Como você poderia saber? Por acaso foi sua parteira, ou ama de leite? — Imediatamente Maldie arrependeu-se do comentário malcriado. Não era sensato insultar quem empunhava uma espada.

— Fui um dos encarregados de abandonar o recém-nascido ao pé da colina, para morrer. Eu conhecia a marca dos Beaton e fiquei curioso para ver se o garoto possuía uma também.

— Porém Beaton desconhecia a verdade.

— Sim, aquele tolo. O infeliz estava tão furioso, que sequer olhou para a criança. Ao descobrir que a esposa vagabunda o traíra com o velho lorde Murray, Beaton ficou cego de ódio e recusou-se a enxergar a verdade. Até recentemente, ninguém aqui ousava tocar no nome do menino, para não ser morto. Apenas a mãe da criança, e talvez a parteira, conheciam a verdade. Porém Beaton tomou as providências necessárias para que nenhuma das duas vivesse muito para espalhá-la.

— De que adiantou você saber a verdade durante todos esses anos, se a guardou para si?

Hannah Howell 140 Destinos ao Vento

— Eu estava esperando que aquele canalha do Calum perdesse sua predileção junto de Beaton para, então, usando meus conhecimentos, assumir seu lugar. Agora, já não importa. É inútil. Calum e Beaton não tardarão a morrer e eu colocarei minha espada a serviço de quem pagar mais. Tive uma vida boa em Dubhlinn e você a roubou de mim, vadia!

George brandiu a espada no ar e Maldie, por um triz, não teve os tornozelos cortados. Enquanto o canalha se preparava para desferir novo golpe, ela tomou a única atitude possível: chutou-o no rosto. Pego de surpresa, ele gritou e levou as mãos à boca que sangrava, deixando cair à espada. Aproveitando-se da distração de seu agressor, Maldie tornou a atingi-lo em cheio nas faces, arrancando alguns dentes podres.

Antes de desabar no chão, George olhou para o próprio peito, a expressão horrorizada deixando claro não acreditar no que via. Seguindo o olhar do mercenário, Maldie notou a ponta protuberante de uma lâmina. Atrás do homem, estava Eric, pálido, rígido, segurando o cabo ensanguentado da espada com ambas as mãos.

— Oh, querido — disse Maldie, pulando da mesa e tirando a arma do menino.

— Ele ia matá-la — Eric murmurou trêmulo, limpando o suor da testa com a manga da túnica.

— Com certeza. Ponha isto na cabeça e você não sofrerá por ter assassinado alguém. — Gentilmente, ela começou a conduzi-la na direção da porta, desejosa de escapar do salão antes que qualquer outra pessoa surgisse.

— Não vou sofrer por matar um inimigo. Serei consagrado cavaleiro quando completar vinte e um anos. Acho que todos os cavaleiros matam um inimigo de vez em quando.

Maldie alegrou-se por ouvi-lo falar assim, embora o garoto ainda parecesse abalado. Entretanto, não tinha dúvidas de que Eric superaria o trauma de haver matado um homem antes mesmo de iniciar o treinamento para pajem. Contudo, não houvera escolha. Com certeza George decidira-se matá-la ao perceber que tudo ao seu redor desmoronava. Sem Eric, ela estaria morta agora.

— Beaton assassinou minha mãe — o garoto falou pausadamente.

— De acordo com George, sim. — Prudente Maldie avançava devagar rumo ao pátio interno, atenta à possibilidade de serem interceptados no meio do caminho.

— E foi George quem me largou ao pé da colina.

— Sim, seguindo ordens de Beaton — ela concordou ciente de que Eric apenas enumerava em voz alta os motivos pelos quais o mercenário merecera morrer. Motivos

Hannah Howell 141 Destinos ao Vento

que justificariam o fato de ter feito justiça com as próprias mãos. — E George o abandonou mesmo sabendo que você era, realmente, herdeiro legítimo de Beaton.

No pátio, os dois se depararam com uma luta sangrenta. Apesar da óbvia supremacia dos Murray, o combate intenso não permitia que se enxergasse uma rota até os portões. Praguejando, Maldie constatou que o mais seguro seria permanecer onde estavam, até que a luta terminasse.

— Qual o problema? — indagou Eric, olhando ao redor na esperança de vislumbrar um rosto conhecido. — É difícil saber quem é quem no meio dessa confusão, não?

— Sim. E também não é fácil distinguirmos uma saída segura até os portões do castelo.

— Não podemos ficar aqui.

— Eu sei. Estamos cercados por tantos homens armados, que receio acabarmos arrastados para o meio do conflito.

— Então é melhor corrermos para salvar nossas vidas. Antes de poder impedi-lo, Eric pôs-se a correr rumo aos portões, puxando-a pela mão. Segurando firmemente o cabo da espada, Maldie rezou para não ser forçada a usá-la. Era loucura tentar se locomover no meio de uma batalha, mas nenhuma outra alternativa vinha-lhe à mente. Quando Eric parou de repente, Maldie tropeçou e praguejou baixinho. Estavam a poucos metros dos portões, a poucos metros da liberdade. Somente Calum, as roupas manchadas de sangue inimigo, interpunha-se entre ambos e o cobiçado objetivo. Ignorando os protestos do menino, Maldie o colocou atrás de si, disposta a protegê-lo com o próprio corpo.

— Não sou nenhum covarde para me esconder atrás das saias de uma mulher — Eric reclamou, irritado.

— Mas essa mulher aqui tem uma espada e você está desarmado — ela ponderou, sem tirar os olhos de Calum, cujo sorriso malévolo fazia seu sangue gelar nas veias.

— Você mal consegue levantar a espada, moça — disse o guerreiro, friamente. — Será facílimo matá-la e depois cuidar do garoto.

— Se vai ser assim tão fácil, por que você hesita? — Maldie o desafiou, o esforço para manter a espada erguida minando suas energias. Duvidava de que fosse capaz de manejar arma tão pesada com alguma perícia e, considerando a expressão zombeteira do mercenário, ele pensava o mesmo.

Hannah Howell 142 Destinos ao Vento

— Devo me jogar sobre sua espada e empalar a mim mesmo?

— Seria o cumprimento da justiça. A propósito, onde está seu lorde? Nunca achei que você fosse capaz de andar e falar sem tê-lo por perto.

— Meu lorde está enfrentando Balfour Murray. Como esta batalha está perdida, e não tenho mais nada a ganhar, não vi motivos para continuar apoiando-o.

— E preferiu escapulir como o rato que é.

— Beaton estava certo. Pena você ser mulher. Se tivesse nascido homem, seria o legítimo herdeiro de seu pai.

— Não tomo suas palavras como um elogio. Agora, se não temos mais nada a dizer um ao outro, por favor terminemos logo essa cena. Meu irmão e eu temos mais o que fazer.

Calum gargalhou.

— Você está assim tão ansiosa para morrer, moça?

— Não. Estou ansiosa para matá-lo.

Quando se preparava para aparar o golpe, uma outra espada se interpôs entre a dela e a de Calum, absorvendo o impacto do ataque destinado a aniquilá-la. Maldie fitou o homem que tomara seu lugar e decidiu que talvez houvesse se enganado enquanto estivera em Donncoill.

Com certeza experimentava um enorme prazer ao rever o mestre de armas.

— Você conhece James melhor do que eu, Eric — falou, acompanhando, nervosa, cada segundo do duelo. — Você acha que ele consegue derrotar Calum?

— Sim, de olhos fechados — o menino respondeu sem hesitar.

— Tanta fé em seu mestre de armas.

— Merecida.

Minutos depois, a disputa chegava ao fim. Os dois homens estavam suados, imundos, e ensanguentados, mas foi Calum quem vacilou primeiro. Num movimento rápido, James, desferiu o golpe fatal.

— Nós esperávamos que vocês tivessem o bom senso de permanecer na masmorra, onde estariam em segurança — comentou James, tirando, muito calmamente, a espada das mãos de Maldie. — E você deveria ter apanhado uma arma menor, moça.

— Faltou-me tempo para escolher.

— É bom tornar a vê-lo, rapaz. — O mestre de armas abraçou Eric. — Venham comigo. Vou levá-los para o local onde os pajens e os feridos estão aguardando o término do combate. E vocês não sairão de lá.

Hannah Howell 143 Destinos ao Vento

— Para onde iríamos? — Maldie indagou com um sorriso inocente.

— Você está bem, rapaz? — James perguntou, notando como Eric se retraía quando o tocava nos ombros, ainda que de leve.

— Não é nada de mais. Só um pouco dolorido.

— Beaton o espancou, não?

— Sim, porém os machucados não são apenas resultado da surra. Nossa escapada do cativeiro não foi tão fácil quanto desejávamos.

Em silêncio, Maldie acompanhou a conversa, reparando na modéstia com que Eric descrevia a própria participação ao relatar a fuga. O modo como James a fitava a inquietava. Não sabia se o mestre de armas estava zangado, ou surpreso.

Depois de deixá-los no acampamento, James saiu ao encalço de Nigel. Sentando-se ao lado de Eric, sob a sombra de uma árvore, Maldie perguntou-se como diabos Nigel resolvera se meter numa batalha, quando ainda não se recuperara totalmente da anterior. Os homens eram mesmo criaturas esquisitas, movidos por uma concepção estranha de honra e orgulho. Pelo visto, o mestre de armas o estava mantendo sob constante observação, mas isto não o poupava de todos os perigos.

— Achei muito difícil lidar com as calorosas boas-vindas de James — Eric confessou, desconfortável.

— Por quê?

— Porque tudo é uma mentira. Não sou quem ele pensa que sou.

Sorrindo gentilmente, Maldie o acariciou nos cabelos.

— Você é o mesmo menino de sempre. Nada mudou.

— Talvez por dentro eu continue o mesmo, mas sou um Beaton agora, não um Murray. James deu as boas-vindas a um Murray, a alguém que julga pertencer ao clã. Quase cedi ao impulso de contar-lhe a verdade logo no primeiro momento. James é um homem bom e merece saber toda a verdade.

— Se você pretende lhe contar a verdade, então terá que contá-la a todos. E é melhor fazê-lo quando todos estiverem juntos, para que possam ouvir sua história juntos.

— Oh, sim, para que possam cuspir no meu rosto juntos.

— Não creio que alguém cuspirá em você — ela afirmou, a amargura e o medo do garoto causando-lhe profunda tristeza. — Eles o amaram durante treze anos. Não acho que esse sentimento vá se evaporar de uma hora para a outra.

Hannah Howell 144 Destinos ao Vento

— Talvez não. — Eric sorriu um pouco embaraçado diante das próprias inseguranças. — Mas, com o tempo, esse sentimento mudará. É natural que seja assim. Sei que eles cuidaram de mim durante anos, também odiaram e lutaram contra os Beaton durante anos. É difícil explicar. Sinto apenas que as coisas mudarão. Como poderiam permanecer da mesma forma?

— Receio não ter uma resposta para lhe oferecer. Mesmo não conhecendo seu clã tão bem, James, Balfour e Nigel me parecem bons justos e sensatos. Não creio que a verdade sobre sua origem os fará deixar de amá-lo. Desde o dia em que o resgataram da colina, sempre o consideraram um Murray. Mas há uma coisa que você deve evitar. Não permita que o fato de ser filho biológico de Beaton o mude interiormente. Não permita que esse veneno contamine seu coração a ponto de levá-lo a enxergai ódio e desconfiança onde não existem. Sim, sei que é doloroso alimentar esperanças de que tudo dará certo e então descobrir ter se apegado a uma ilusão. Porém, se você se convencer por antecipação de que seus irmãos não vão mais amá-lo, acabará se tornando um homem diferente, alguém que eles não mais reconhecerão.

— Você está dizendo que se eu insistir em imaginar o pior, o pior acabará mesmo acontecendo?

— Algo assim. Agora prepare-se, porque estou vendo seu irmão Nigel mancando apressadamente para encontrá-lo.

Eric riu e aceitou, emocionado, o abraço de Nigel. Logo os dois sentavam-se na grama macia e o rapazinho recomeçava o relato da fuga. Sentindo James observá-la atentamente, Maldie ergueu o olhar e brincou:

— Eu disse que ficaria aqui, que não me afastaria.

— Sim, sem dúvida. — Desconfortável, o mestre de armas pigarreou algumas vezes. — Eu queria pedir desculpas por minhas suspeitas.

— Não há necessidade — ela retrucou sincera. — Você tinha esse direito. Além de não me conhecer bem, cheguei a Donncoill num momento delicado.

— Bem, me precipitei ao julgá-la. Não possuía provas de que você fosse informante de Beaton. Nenhuma prova. Eu não deveria ter permitido que minhas desconfianças me levassem a julgá-la injustamente.

— Você agiu como deveria agir. Não lhe guardo rancor. Depois de um instante de silêncio, James prosseguiu.

— Por acaso você chegou a descobrir como Beaton soube da verdadeira identidade de Malcolm?

Hannah Howell 145 Destinos ao Vento

— Não. Conversei pouco tempo com Beaton e ele não estava inclinado a me fazer confidências.

— Acho que sou culpado do que aconteceu — disse Eric.

— Não, rapaz, você jamais trairia um dos seus — Nigel o assegurou sem vacilar.

— Não de propósito. Mas, creio ter deixado transparecer alguma coisa. No dia em que me trancaram na masmorra, Beaton entrou na cela acompanhado de Malcolm. Talvez eu não tenha conseguido disfarçar a surpresa de vê-lo ao lado de nosso pior inimigo.

— Não. Beaton precisaria de algo mais concreto.

— Horas depois, naquele mesmo dia, Malcolm apareceu sozinho para me visitar — continuou Eric. — Pretendia me libertar.

— Foi este erro que lhe custou a vida — afirmou James.

— Sim — Nigel concordou. — Com certeza a masmorra estava bem vigiada, por ordem de Beaton. O fato de Malcolm haver agido tão rapidamente confirmou as possíveis suspeitas desencadeadas por sua reação à presença de um dos nossos. Ao mostrar tanto interesse em você, ele se traiu. E acabou assassinado.

Estremecendo, Eric cruzou os braços sobre o peito, numa tentativa vã de aquecer o frio da alma.

— Foi um assassinato lento e brutal. Nunca mais quero tornar a presenciar tamanha crueldade. Só por isto, Beaton merece morrer cem vezes.

— Você viu Malcolm ser morto? — questionou-o James, tenso.

— Sim. Beaton achou que testemunhar a execução de um traidor serviria para me fortalecer. Malcolm sofreu durante dias, porém não revelou um único segredo dos Murray. Foi um homem corajoso e leal até o fim. Eu não teria suportado tanta agonia, não por dias a fio.

— Nenhum menino deveria ser exposto a exibições de sadismo.

— Suspeito que Beaton tenha testemunhado cenas assim ainda na infância — observou Maldie. — Segundo o que Eric me contou, ele as considera parte do treinamento de um homem. Pessoas como Beaton às vezes já nascem com a alma deformada. Existem aqueles que são transformados aos poucos, o mal existente em sua natureza é alimentado por adultos.

— Então você crê que Beaton é sádico porque o pai também o era? — Ante a anuência de Maldie. Nigel decretou: — Triste, mas isto não vai impedi-lo de morrer como merece.

Hannah Howell 146 Destinos ao Vento

— Não, eu não sugeriria poupá-lo. De fato, penso até que Beaton não se importaria de morrer, se não temesse o julgamento divino. E penso que o pai de Beaton tenha sido mais perverso do que jamais poderemos imaginar. Um dos motivos pelos quais Beaton não se arrepende de tê-lo matado.

— Beaton assassinou o próprio pai? — James indagou, horrorizado.

— Sim. Ele mesmo me disse.

— E matou minha mãe — falou Eric, fazendo um resumo do que descobrira enquanto estivera em Dubhlinn.

O menino logo estaria contando aos irmãos, e ao mestre de armas, toda a verdade. Portanto, deveria ser sincera também. A reação de James à menção de que Beaton executara o próprio pai deixara claro que certos aspectos da sua história causariam polemica. Reconhecia ser pecado grave matar os pais, mas nunca se permitira analisar a questão demoradamente. Bem no íntimo, sabia que ninguém pactuava com parricídio, exceto um sujeito de personalidade doentia como Beaton.

Mais de uma vez, Beaton dissera que os considerava bastante semelhantes. Todo o seu ser rejeitava a idéia, porém começava a se perguntar se não exigiria um fundo de verdade. Se houvesse sido mais rápida e Calum mais lento, talvez agora, tivesse as mãos manchadas com o sangue do pai. E o que mais a apavorava era constatar que chegara àquele ponto não movida por vontade própria, e sim instigada, insuflada pela mãe. Uma mãe que amasse a filha jamais teria feito o que Margaret Kirkcaldy lhe fizera. Margaret criara a única filha para que esta se tornasse uma assassina, para que matasse um homem. Não um homem qualquer. O próprio pai.

Margaret não quisera Beaton morto porque ficara com o coração partido ao ver-se abandonada, ou porque fora desonrada. Vaidosa ao extremo, nunca perdoara o homem que ousara desprezá-la e exigira vingança. Covardemente, impingira à filha a execução dessa vingança. Embora doesse enxergar a mãe sob um novo prisma, Maldie percebia que, pela primeira vez, enxergava-a como a pessoa egoísta e fútil que realmente fora.

Margaret nunca amara ninguém, a não ser a si mesma.

Quando Eric chamou-a pelo nome, interrompendo o fluxo de seus pensamentos sombrios, Maldie suspirou aliviada. Toda a dor e a raiva sufocadas estavam vindo à tona, ameaçando destruir seu frágil equilíbrio emocional. E aquela não era a hora de encarar os fantasmas do passado, de tentar aceitar as verdades que aprendera a abafar para sobreviver. Eric era como um bálsamo para seu coração ferido. Alguém que lhe

Hannah Howell 147 Destinos ao Vento

oferecera verdadeiro e desinteressado afeto. Pedia a Deus que os laços que os unia perdurassem.

— Você está cansada? — o menino perguntou, preocupado.

— Sim, exausta. Porém tudo estará terminado em breve. — Satisfeita, Maldie constatou que quase não havia mais sinal de luta na aldeia. — Espero que minha querida amiga Eleanor tenha se escondido num lugar seguro.

— A velha camponesa que a acolheu? — James interrogou.

— Sim. Como você sabe disso?

— Douglas nos contou.

— Douglas pertence ao clã dos Murray? — O assombro de Maldie desconhecia limites.

— Sim. Quando você tentou matar Beaton e foi condenada à forca, Douglas voltou a Donncoill, temeroso de ser identificado como informante.

— Com razão — concordou Eric. — Beaton estava mandando enforcar qualquer pessoa que apenas "parecesse" culpada. Os aldeões evitavam entrar no castelo e mantinham sempre a boca fechada, com medo de dizer algo que desagradasse a Beaton.

— Então você viu Eleanor? — Maldie indagou a James.

— Sim. E ela nos reconheceu como membros do clã rival. Mas sossegue a camponesa não nos denunciou e teve tempo de se refugiar num lugar seguro antes do início do combate.

— Ótimo. Eleanor é uma velha amiga muito querida. Apesar de se esforçar para não ceder à ansiedade, Maldie não parava de olhar para os portões do castelo. A ausência de Balfour a estava angustiando. Embora soubesse ser tolice sentir-se assim, porque logo se separariam definitivamente, queria vê-lo uma última vez, queria se certificar de que nada de mal lhe acontecera e que conquistara a tão merecida vitória.

— Vou ver se consigo encontrar lorde Murray — James anunciou, percebendo a aflição que a consumia. — Acho que não existe mais um único inimigo disposto a continuar resistindo.

— Calum falou que Beaton e Balfour estavam duelando — disse Maldie.

— Então o confronto já deve ter acabado.

— Balfour não perderia para Beaton, não é? — Eric perguntou a Nigel, observando o mestre de armas se afastar.

— Não — afirmou Nigel, notando o nervosismo do garoto.

Hannah Howell 148 Destinos ao Vento

— Se Calum falou a verdade, então a luta entre Balfour e Beaton está durando muito tempo, ou...

— Não existe "ou" rapaz. Balfour sairá vencedor. Talvez o embate esteja demorando a chegar ao fim porque os dois tinham muita coisa a dizer um ao outro antes de iniciar a disputa. Não é a duração de um duelo que determina quem ganhará, ou perderá. Acredite-me, rapaz, Beaton não tem a menor chance contra nosso irmão.

Vendo James atravessar as muralhas de Dubhlinn, Maldie rezou para que Nigel estivesse certo. Preocupava-se tanto quanto Eric sobre o resultado do combate. Beaton já deveria ter sido derrotado e, no entanto, não havia sinal de Balfour. Mesmo sabendo que depois daquele dia nunca mais voltaria a vê-lo, não queria que fosse porque Beaton o houvesse matado.

 **Capítulo X**

Murray, seu maldito! — urrou uma voz gutural, e Balfour estancou.

Reconhecia aquela voz. A mesma que lhe lançara insultos das muralhas de Dubhlinn quando fracassara em sua primeira tentativa de resgatar Eric.

Virando-se rapidamente, a espada em riste, encarou o inimigo. Surpreendia-o o canalha não tê-lo atacado pelas costas, numa atitude típica dos covardes. Porém Beaton parecia tão fora de si, vendo o mundo desabar ao seu redor, que já não controlava os impulsos.

Incapaz de disfarçar o choque, Balfour contemplou a figura sinistra. Embora conservasse a agilidade física, Beaton dava a impressão de estar se decompondo, o rosto como máscara putrefata. Sua primeira reação foi a de querer se afastar o máximo possível, temendo ser contagiado pela doença que corroia o adversário. Mas, ignorando o asco, manteve-se imóvel. Ninguém em Dubhlinn padecia do mesmo mal e Beaton resistia há três anos. Portanto, não devia ser algo que se contraísse com facilidade. Também confiava no julgamento de Maldie. Segundo o que ela dissera a Douglas, tratava-se apenas de alguma mazela da pele.

— Vim buscar meu irmão — anunciou, observando o outro com atenção. Todos conheciam a reputação de Beaton, a de lutar sem se guiar pelos princípios da honra.

— Você está se referindo ao meu filho?

Hannah Howell 149 Destinos ao Vento

— O filho de meu pai. Você pôs o menino de lado como se ele não passasse de um traste. Você não possui nenhum direito sobre Eric, e deixou isto claro anos atrás, ao abandoná-lo à própria sorte.

— Um erro sério que agora pretendo corrigir.

— Ninguém acreditará em sua palavra. — Balfour notou Calum escapulir sorrateiramente, deixando Beaton sozinho. — De qualquer modo, já não importa, porque você logo estará morto.

— A doença que me faz apodrecer aos poucos ainda não me matou.

— De fato. Mas não pretendo deixá-lo vivo, agora que nos encontramos cara a cara. Você cometeu sua última afronta ao meu povo.

Naquele momento, Beaton percebeu que Calum o desertara e as feições deformadas tornaram-se cinzentas. Por um instante Balfour hesitou, perguntando-se se seria digno duelar com um cavaleiro tão obviamente doente. Mas Beaton avançou na sua direção, preparando-se para atacá-lo. Apesar da aparência asquerosa, o lorde de Dubhlinn ainda possuía força e habilidade necessárias para vencê-lo num combate.

— Você não vai me perguntar sobre sua linda prostituta? — Beaton o provocou, começando a rodeá-lo.

— Se está tentando me irritar insultando Maldie, poupe o fôlego, principalmente porque não lhe resta muito tempo para apreciar chacotas. Injuriá-la me dá apenas mais um motivo para matá-lo o quanto antes.

— Talvez, meu presunçoso inimigo, serei eu a matá-lo.

— Num combate homem a homem e sem ninguém para ajudá-lo? Não, creio que não. Há anos você se acostumou a atacar seus rivais pelas costas, traiçoeiramente, e ter os mercenários lutando em seu lugar. Quem não mantém as habilidades afiadas, perde-as depressa.

Não foi difícil para Balfour reparar o quanto certeiramente suas palavras atingiam Beaton. Tornava-se mais fácil liquidar um adversário com pouco, ou nenhum controle sobre as próprias emoções.

— Você pode ter derrotado Dubhlinn, Murray, mas não o deixarei viver para saborear o gosto doce da vitória. Tampouco viverão aqueles dois que você veio salvar.

Embora abalado com a idéia de que Eric e Maldie encontravam-se às portas da morte, Balfour obrigou-se a sufocar a angústia ao enfrentar a primeira investida. A potência do golpe foi suficiente para mostrar-lhe que, apesar de doente, Beaton

Hannah Howell 150 Destinos ao Vento

continuava um oponente respeitável. Só esperava que o patife houvesse mentido que Eric e Maldie pudessem ser salvos antes que alguém os executassem.

O duelo prosseguiu silencioso e feroz. Balfour orgulhava-se por estar sendo capaz de dominar as emoções, por limitar-se a pensar em atingir seu objetivo o quanto antes: aniquilar o inimigo.

E não tardou a se convencer de que venceria, a menos que acontecesse uma reviravolta do destino. Beaton ainda possuía certa destreza no manejo da espada, mas suas forças se esvaneciam. Talvez por causa da doença, ou porque, há tempos, transferira para terceiros a responsabilidade de protegê-lo, o senhor de Dubhlinn começou a revelar cansaço, os golpes tornando-se cada vez mais erráticos e esporádicos.

O fim do embate chegou de um modo quase decepcionante em sua simplicidade. Tentando aparar um golpe, Beaton abriu a guarda.

Aproveitando-se da vantagem, Balfour cravou a espada no peito do canalha, concedendo-lhe uma morte rápida e limpa. Vendo-o desabar no chão, Balfour experimentou profunda sensação de alívio. Tudo terminara e poderia salvar as pessoas que amava.

— Bem, agora você é mesmo o cadáver que já parecia ser — ele murmurou, limpando o sangue da espada antes de sair para o pátio.

Os poucos focos de resistência logo seriam debelados. Estando Beaton morto, os mercenários contratados para servi-lo não mais teriam motivos para continuar combatendo e abandonariam Dubhlinn, preferindo salvar as próprias peles do que ser capturados. E os aldeões não lutariam por um lorde que sempre os maltratara que sempre acumulara riquezas sacrificando-os.

Vendo um inimigo ferido, caído na lama, Balfour o interpelou áspero:

— Onde estão os prisioneiros?

— Que prisioneiros? — o outro devolveu num tom desafiador.

— A moça que Beaton pretendia enforcar e o menino sequestrado.

— Deus, será que um homem não pode morrer em paz?

— Não se você não me disser o que desejo saber. — Balfour o sacudiu devagar. — Juro que o seguirei até as portas do inferno para arrancar-lhe uma resposta.

— Na masmorra, maldição!

— Quantos guardas os estão vigiando?

— Apenas um.

Hannah Howell 151 Destinos ao Vento

Largando o soldado, que sem dúvida sobreviveria aos ferimentos, Balfour rumou para o interior do castelo, atento a qualquer um que cruzasse seu caminho. No entanto, durante todo o trajeto até a masmorra, não se deparou com ninguém. Aparentemente, o ataque surpresa a Dubhlinn fora mais bem-sucedido do que imaginara. Porém, quem lhe garantia que Maldie e Eric haviam sido poupados?

Ao se aproximar da cela escura e úmida, Balfour descobriu uma serva nervosa e um guarda queixoso. De acordo com o relato de ambos, Eric e Maldie os havia atacado, trancafiado e, depois, fugido.

Sem desperdiçar um único segundo, Balfour saiu correndo dali, ignorando os palavrões proferidos pelo guarda contra a honra de seu irmão e sua amada. No salão principal, parou inseguro sobre o que fazer ou para onde ir. Estivera tão convicto de que encontraria Eric e Maldie que agora, atordoado pelo peso do desaponto, hesitava sobre qual atitude tomar.

Não sabia onde estavam James, Douglas ou Nigel. Tão logo a batalha começara, concentrara-se principalmente em se infiltrar no interior do castelo e chegar à masmorra, onde Douglas dissera que Maldie e Eric estavam sendo mantidos. Maldizia-se por haver se atrasado para resgatá-los, porém apegava-se a um único consolo. Beaton pretendera matá-los, mas os dois haviam escapado antes que se cumprisse a sentença.

De repente, um corpo inerte, caído perto de uma mesa, chamou-lhe a atenção. Quem teria matado aquele homem pesado e corpulento? Pedia a Deus que não fossem Maldie ou seu irmão. Nenhum dos dois era emocionalmente sólido o bastante para lidar com a necessidade de matar um ser humano como parte da guerra pela sobrevivência. E se a situação houvesse atingido aquele extremo, ele deveria ter estado ali, para defendê-los.

— Balfour! — chamou uma voz familiar, às suas costas.

— James! Que prazer ouvi-lo!

— Trabalho seu? — indagou o mestre de armas, apontando para o cadáver.

— Não. E espero que também não seja de Maldie, ou Eric. Você os viu? Estive na masmorra e não os achei.

— Sim, eles fugiram. E sim, mataram esse sujeito.

— Estão feridos?

— Não. Calum bem que tentou impedi-los de escapulir de Dubhlinn com vida, mas pus um fim à ameaça. — James sorriu de repente. — Encontrei-os por acaso. Sua

Hannah Howell 152 Destinos ao Vento

linda dama, empunhando uma espada maior do que ela mesma tentava proteger Eric de Calum.

— Maldie tentou lutar com Calum?

— Ela estava apenas querendo levar Eric para um lugar seguro. Você conseguiu localizar Beaton, ou o maldito se escondeu para evitar o merecido castigo?

— Já despachei Beaton para o inferno.

— Então é por isto que nossos inimigos se renderam. A luta cessou em todos os pontos de Dubhlinn.

— Ótimo. Onde estão Maldie e Eric?

Balfour estava ansioso para constatar, com os próprios olhos, que nenhum dos dois fora ferido. Até que o fizesse, não teria sossego, não se consideraria, sequer, vitorioso. Tudo correra tão bem, que ainda não absorvera a idéia da vitória ampla e incontestável.

— Eles não deveriam ter sido obrigados a fazer isto — falou, empurrando o cadáver com o pé. — Maldie não deveria ter sido obrigada a empunhar uma espada.

— Rapaz, você não pode controlar tudo o que os outros fazem o tempo todo. Ou acabaria morrendo, vítima de insônia crônica.

Balfour sorriu, cansado.

— Sei que você tem razão. Não posso acompanhar cada passo das pessoas que me são caras, protegê-las de todos os possíveis perigos. Talvez eu esteja apenas me sentindo um pouco culpado.

— Então deixe que a vitória apague suas preocupações.

— Ficarei melhor quando vir meu irmão e Maldie.

— Siga-me, rapaz. Deixei-os num lugar seguro, perto de nosso acampamento. Levei Nigel para lá.

— Nigel está bem?

— Sim, apenas exausto devido ao grande esforço físico de enfrentar uma batalha ainda sem estar completamente restabelecido. Porém, assim que a vitória me pareceu garantida, retirei-o do meio do combate para poupá-lo.

— Conhecendo-o, ele não deve ter ficado muito feliz com sua interferência.

Os dois homens cruzaram o pátio interno, onde não havia mais sinal de luta. Mulheres e crianças começavam a sair de seus esconderijos e o choro daqueles que tinham perdido entes queridos enchia o ar. Contudo, existia uma boa chance de que a

Hannah Howell 153 Destinos ao Vento

vida dos moradores de Dubhlinn melhorasse com a morte de Beaton, passado o primeiro choque.

— Não há nada que possamos fazer por eles — James murmurou enquanto começavam a subir a colina onde fora armado o acampamento.

— Sim, porém o desespero dos derrotados sempre tira um pouco do brilho da vitória. Pergunto-me o que acontecerá a essa gente daqui em diante. São tantos os que disputam o controle dessas terras.

— Não é possível que o novo lorde se revele pior do que Beaton.

— Eu gostaria de acreditar nisso.

Tenso, Balfour subiu os últimos metros em silêncio. Dali a instantes, reveria Maldie. A última vez em que haviam se falado, chamara-a de traidora, de informante. Ainda não conseguia entender os motivos que a tinham levado a tentar matar Beaton. Na verdade, não compreendia Maldie, nem os motivos por trás de suas atitudes. De uma única coisa, porém, tinha certeza. Ela não o receberia de braços abertos. De alguma maneira, precisava convencê-la a voltar para Donncoill. Precisava de tempo para fazê-la esquecer a mágoa provocada por seus insultos, precisava reconquistá-la. Não a deixaria partir. Ela era importante demais para a sua vida, para a sua felicidade. Daria um jeito de obrigá-la a ouvi-lo, a perdoá-lo.

Vendo Balfour subir a colina, Maldie sentiu os joelhos fraquejarem, tão grande a sensação de alívio. Finalmente ele vencera a disputa com Beaton e sobrevivera para saborear a vitória. Queria, desesperadamente, poder partilhar desse contentamento, mas estava à beira de confessar coisas que o fariam rejeitá-la. Tudo lhe parecia muito injusto. Ninguém merecera tanto morrer quanto Beaton, e Balfour devia se sentir orgulhoso por livrar o mundo de uma criatura demoníaca. Odiava-se por ser forçada a estragar o momento glorioso.

Eric tocou-a de leve no braço, uma expressão tão desesperançada quanto a sua própria. Estava a ponto de perder o homem a quem amava e Eric a ponto de perder muito mais. Tinha que ser forte para ampará-lo, para infundir-lhe coragem.

— Temos que contar a ele — o menino sussurrou. — Acho que não devemos esperar.

— Provavelmente não. Mas Balfour parece tão animado, depois de derrotar o homem que o atormentou durante treze anos.

Hannah Howell 154 Destinos ao Vento

— Sim, e o que vou lhe dizer vai impedi-lo de desfrutar da vitória por muito tempo. De certo modo, a verdade a meu respeito vai deixar claro que essa rixa longa e sangrenta foi baseada numa mentira e que tantos membros do clã dos Murray morreram por nada. E se esperarmos demais para contar tudo, será ainda pior.

— Sim, eu sei, pois Balfour começaria a se perguntar por que lhe escondemos a verdade, se apenas a descobrimos durante nossa estada em Dubhlinn. Isto é, no seu caso. — Maldie sorriu amarga. — Quanto a mim, tenho escondido a verdade sobre minha origem há semanas, cheguei a mentir para encobri-la.

— Talvez nós não tenhamos que expor todos os segredos — argumentou Eric, subitamente inseguro.

— Não, ambos sabemos que só existe uma atitude a tomar. Contar a verdade sem subtrair uma única informação. Quando Balfour souber como você descobriu ser filho de Beaton, voltará à atenção para mim. Nosso sinal de nascença não apenas provará que estamos ligados por laços de sangue, como revelará minhas mentiras. E estou farta de dizê-las. Temos que ser absolutamente sinceros, honestos. Se contarmos somente parte da história, Balfour é inteligente o bastante para inferir o resto e nós dois não passaremos de escória aos seus olhos.

O menino sorriu tristemente.

— É bom estarmos juntos nisso. Afinal, se vou ser rejeitado por causa de meu sangue, pelo menos a terei comigo. Sei que é uma atitude egoísta, mas conforta-me não estar sozinho nesta hora.

— Não é egoísmo — ela o consolou compreensiva. — Ninguém gosta de estar só, acredite-me. Sei por experiência própria. Mesmo com a presença de minha mãe, sempre me senti sozinha.

— Você nunca mais ficará sozinha.

As palavras do menino a emocionaram profundamente. Não importava o que acontecesse depois que a verdade viesse à tona, teria alguém consigo. Eric sabia quem ela era, conhecia detalhes de seu doloroso passado e do pecado mortal que quase cometera em Dubhlinn. Entretanto, ele permanecera ao seu lado, como um irmão fiel. Tamanha bondade e constância não era algo ao qual estivesse acostumada.

— Sobre o que vocês dois estão falando? — indagou Nigel, curioso.

— Apenas imaginando o que terá acontecido a Beaton — Eric respondeu, desviando o olhar.

Hannah Howell 155 Destinos ao Vento

— Como nosso irmão está subindo a colina em perfeitas condições físicas, presumo que Beaton esteja morto. — Pausa. — Você tem mesmo certeza de que não está ferido? — ele insistiu, notando que Eric evitava fitá-lo.

— Sim. Maldie e eu estamos bem. ¦

— Alegra-me saber — afirmou Balfour, aproximando-se do grupo.

Após um breve olhar para Maldie, Balfour envolveu o irmão caçula num demorado abraço. Vendo-os tão comovidos, Maldie foi dominada por uma angústia crescente. Eric amava os irmãos e sabia que, ao lhes contar a verdade, estaria destruindo tudo o que mais prezava. Angustiava-a pensar que o rapazinho poderia vir a ser privado do afeto daqueles que o tinham criado. Um golpe tão severo costumava ser difícil, às vezes impossível, de superar.

Tensa, Maldie não conseguia interpretar a natureza dos olhares furtivos que Balfour lhe lançava. Preocupava-se tanto com Eric, que suas emoções permaneciam quase anestesiadas. Também, estando perto de confessar a verdade sobre sua origem, preferia se preparar para a rejeição que, com certeza, viria.

— Você está bem? — Balfour questionou Eric, estudando-o longamente.

— Sim. Apenas um pouco dolorido — o rapazinho respondeu, afastando-se do irmão e postando-se ao lado de Maldie.

Franzindo o cenho, Balfour contemplou o par à sua frente, começando a experimentar uma certa inquietude. Eric tinha uma expressão aflita, como se estivesse padecendo de algum tormento interior. E Maldie parecia triste. Indagava-se se ela teria contado ao rapaz o que houvera entre os dois. Eric sempre se portara de acordo com um rígido código de justiça e sem dúvida estaria irritado com as acusações infundadas que a jovem dama sofrera.

— Vi o homem que vocês tiveram que matar — Balfour falou, repentinamente ansioso para preencher o silêncio. Temia o que Maldie e Eric estavam se preparando para dizer-lhe. — Lamento ambos terem sido expostos àquilo. Eu deveria protegê-los.

— Você não pode estar em todos os lugares ao mesmo tempo — Eric murmurou gentil. — E, na verdade, não foi um verdadeiro duelo. O homem caiu em cima da espada que eu estava segurando.

— A primeira vez em que derramamos o sangue de alguém é sempre duro.

— Eu sei, mas não se preocupe comigo. O infame estava a ponto de matar Maldie e, por sorte, consegui impedi-lo.

Hannah Howell 156 Destinos ao Vento

— Por que aquele mercenário queria tanto matá-la? — Sem conseguir entender por que Maldie recusava-se a enfrentar seu olhar, a inquietude de Balfour só aumentava.

— Ele me culpava pela queda de Dubhlinn. Achava que você só conseguira transpor as muralhas, porque eu o estava ajudando. Acusou-me de ser sua informante.

— Você suportou muitas acusações imerecidas, não? — Havia angústia e arrependimento na voz de Balfour.

— E o preço que se paga quando se é uma estranha. Você derrotou Beaton?

— Sim. O canalha está morto.

— Então a justiça venceu.

Num gesto cansado, Balfour passou a mão pelos cabelos escuros.

— Começo a pensar que sou o único ciente da nossa vitória.

— Acho que o que aflige esses dois não tem nada a ver com a batalha — disse Nigel, os olhos fixos em Maldie e Eric.

— Tem algumas coisas que precisamos contar-lhes. — Eric endireitou os ombros e, pela primeira vez, enfrentou abertamente o olhar dos irmãos.

— Isso pode esperar, rapaz — interveio James. — Partiremos para Donncoill em breve. Depois de festejarmos, vocês poderão conversar o quanto quiserem.

— Depois de ouvir o que tenho a lhes dizer, talvez vocês não queiram festejar em minha companhia.

— Vamos, menino, não se culpe pela morte de Malcolm — Nigel o tranquilizou. — Você não o traiu, com palavras ou atos. Foram as tentativas de Malcolm de libertá-lo que acabaram denunciando-o. Ninguém jamais o acusaria de nada.

— Não estou assim por causa da morte de Malcolm. — O tom ríspido fez com que Balfour, Nigel e James o fitassem surpresos.

— Você está me deixando preocupado, rapaz. — Apesar de tentar sorrir, Balfour revelava nervosismo. — Com certeza o que precisa nos dizer não pode ser assim tão grave.

— Não sou um Murray — Eric anunciou em alto e bom som. — Todos nós estivemos enganados durante esses treze longos anos. Entendam, o pai de vocês pode ter se deitado com a esposa de Beaton, mas não foi ele quem me deu a vida. Sou um Beaton.

Maldie pensou nunca ter visto homens vividos e experientes parecerem tão assombrados quanto Balfour, Nigel e James. Obviamente os três queriam negar o que

Hannah Howell 157 Destinos ao Vento

haviam acabado de ouvir, mas algo os mantinha em silêncio. Perguntava-se se hesitavam em se manifestar porque acreditavam no que Eric acabara de lhes contar, ou porque temiam que o menino tivesse enlouquecido durante o período de cativeiro. Logo ficou claro que preferiam à segunda alternativa.

— Não, rapaz, era isto o que Beaton queria fazê-lo acreditar — Balfour afirmou categórico. — Se o infame pretendia fazer o mundo engolir essa mentira, naturalmente precisava convencê-lo antes.

— Não sou nenhum idiota. Sei o que estou dizendo.

— Não, claro que não é idiota. Você permaneceu sob o jugo do maldito durante muito tempo. Mesmo o mais inteligente dos homens pode acabar acreditando em algo que lhe é repetido à exaustão, em especial quando não há ninguém por perto para lembrá-lo da verdade.

— Você está tentando tão ardentemente transformar aquilo que estou me esforçando para explicar em mais uma mentira de Beaton, que torna-se difícil para mim expor toda a verdade. Percebo que minhas revelações não serão bem-vindas. Assim como deixarei de ser bem-vindo em Donncoill.

— Você nunca deixaria de ser bem-vindo — declarou James.

— Sou um Beaton. Acreditem-me quando o digo, embora desejasse, com todo o coração, que não fosse verdade. Olhem para mim. Não me pareço em nada com os Murray. Sempre presumimos que eu havia puxado minha mãe, mas era curioso eu não guardar nenhuma semelhança com meu pai. Sou loiro, e vocês todos morenos. Também não sou alto e forte.

— Você pode ter herdado essas características físicas de sua mãe. Os filhos nem sempre se assemelham a ambos os pais — argumentou Balfour, a voz carregada de angústia.

Naquele instante, Maldie não teve duvidas de que o peso da verdade começava a dobrá-lo.

— Mas deveria existir algo de meu pai em mim. — Eric calou-se por alguns segundos. — Agora, já não tem mais importância. Descobri o sinal de nascença.

Imediatamente Balfour fitou Maldie. Enfim entendia por que o sinal lhe parecera familiar.

— Ah, aquela marca. Você é filha de Beaton também?

— Sim. Beaton era o homem que seduziu e abandonou minha mãe. Que arruinou a vida dela e a minha.

Hannah Howell 158 Destinos ao Vento

— No entanto você ia matá-lo.

— Sim, por este motivo vim a Dubhlinn. Para ficar perto de quem jurei destruir. E por esta razão vim a Donncoill. Afinal, você o queria morto tanto quanto eu.

— Por que você quereria matar seu próprio pai? — perguntou James.

— Porque minha mãe, em seu leito de morte, me obrigou a prometer que o faria. — Ela sorriu friamente ante a expressão chocada do mestre de armas. — Minha mãe odiava Beaton por tê-la abandonado. No início, achei que fosse porque o amava, porque se sentia envergonhada pela desonra a que fora submetida. Depois percebi tratar-se apenas de orgulho e vaidade feridos. O tempo que passei na masmorra serviu pelo menos para uma coisa: ajudar-me a enxergar a verdade com clareza. Embora seja doloroso admitir, minha mãe me criou para ser uma arma contra o homem que a desprezara.

— Outros homens a desprezaram também, não? — indagou Nigel, o olhar cheio da simpatia que Maldie buscava encontrar no de Balfour, ainda impenetráveis.

— Sim, muitas e muitas vezes, até que ela passou a se interessar apenas pelo dinheiro. Provavelmente nunca conseguirei entender por que minha mãe considerava Beaton pior que os outros e por que quis me usar para o aniquilar. Talvez ela desejasse me punir por eu haver sobrevivido ao parto. Os motivos não importam muito agora. Depois de enterrá-la, parti para Dubhlinn disposta a cumprir minha promessa. Peço-lhes perdão, porque tentei aproveitar-me de vocês para atingir meu objetivo.

— Receio que eu seja o responsável por essa amarga revelação — disse Eric, segurando a mão de Maldie. — Como é meu costume, fiz uma ou duas perguntas sem me dar conta das possíveis consequências.

— Tudo o que você fez foi me obrigar a encarar as verdades que eu tentava, há anos, ignorar. Eu sim, forcei-o a enxergar uma verdade ainda mais dura.

— Que marca é essa sobre a qual estão falando? — quis saber Nigel. — Muitos de nós possuem sinais de nascença pelo corpo.

— É um sinal distinto e incomum — explicou Eric, tirando a túnica e mostrando o ombro. — A mãe de Maldie explicou-lhe ser esta uma marca herdada somente pelos descendentes diretos de Beaton.

— Talvez sua mãe tenha sido uma parente distante de Beaton — Nigel argumentou —, e você tenha herdado o sinal dela.

— Se eu fosse o único a ostentar este sinal, a sua seria uma explicação razoável e nossos receios poderiam, então, ser infundados. Porém o fato de Maldie também ter na

Hannah Howell 159 Destinos ao Vento

pele o mesmo sinal, prova que ambos somos filhos de Beaton. E eu seu legítimo herdeiro. Aquele homem que matamos também sabia disso.

— E Beaton?— perguntou Nigel, lançando um olhar preocupado para Balfour, que conservava-se em silêncio.

— Não, ou teria me sequestrado anos atrás. George foi um dos encarregados de me abandonar na colina e viu a marca no meu ombro. Preferiu esperar para revelar a verdade numa ocasião em que pudesse obter algum proveito. — Eric inspirou fundo antes de continuar. — Também descobri que Beaton matou minha mãe e a parteira. Não queria testemunhas vivas daquilo que considerava sua vergonha. Por isso, não apenas preciso aprender a aceitar que não sou um Murray, e sim um Beaton, mas também assimilar o fato de que meu pai matou minha mãe e tentou me matar.

— Beaton era um canalha que espalhou desespero e miséria por onde andou. — James abraçou Eric com força. — Pelo visto, o crápula induziu Grizel a assassinar seu pai também. Isto é, seu pai adotivo.

— Nossos homens já se reuniram e com certeza estão se perguntando qual a razão de nossa demora aqui. — Nigel segurou o braço de Balfour e sacudiu-o. — Devemos regressar a Donncoill.

— Sim — concordou Balfour, dando um rápido abraço em Eric e pondo-se a caminhar para o local onde os cavalos pastavam.

— Todos nós — declarou Nigel, bem alto.

— Sim, definitivamente todos nós — devolveu Balfour, sem olhar para trás.

— Não — disse Maldie, balançando a cabeça. — Acho melhor eu tomar outro rumo.

— Não tardará a anoitecer e você não tem suprimentos para empreender uma longa jornada. O sensato é nós acompanhar.

— Depois de tudo o que lhes contei, não creio que vocês apreciariam minha presença.

— Talvez, no momento, aquele cavaleiro soturno — Nigel apontou para o irmão mais velho —, não deseje sua companhia. Mas ele não é o único Murray de Donncoill.

— Também não me sinto à vontade sobre isso — murmurou Eric, inseguro. — Balfour não me desprezou, mas também não me deu as boas-vindas.

— Tolice, menino. — James o fez montar num cavalo. — Lorde Murray o abraçou.

Hannah Howell 160 Destinos ao Vento

— Era como se eu estivesse envolvido num manto de gelo. Balfour ainda não digeriu os fatos. Talvez Maldie e eu devêssemos permanecer aqui.

— Não. Vocês têm que estar por perto quando Balfour se recuperar do choque e for procurá-los.

— Parece-me uma ótima razão para nos mantermos distantes.

— O pobre homem sofreu um baque — insistiu Nigel, rindo e passando a mão nos cabelos do caçula. — De alguma forma, as notícias o abalaram mais do que a nós, embora eu desconfie do motivo. Contudo, ele acabará recuperando o bom senso.

— Ainda que Balfour supere o choque, nada mudará a realidade. Sou um Beaton, não um Murray.

— Você é um Murray. Talvez não de sangue, ou de nome, mas em todo o resto — afirmou Nigel, enfático. — Nós o criamos como um de nós durante treze anos. Realmente lhe passou pela cabeça que poderíamos rejeitá-lo? Você continua sendo o garoto que James encontrou abandonado ao pé da colina. Você ainda é o filho da mulher que nosso pai amou. Nada disso mudou. E nunca lhe ocorreu que, uma vez ou outra, tenhamos tido dúvidas sobre você ser mesmo o filho bastardo de nosso pai?

— Mas vocês jamais deixaram transparecer algo.

— Claro que não. Tratava-se de uma idéia sem importância.

— Então por que Balfour está tão preocupado?

— Receio que tenha pouco a ver com você, rapaz.

Sentindo sobre si os olhares masculinos, Maldie enrubesceu. Embora não desejasse voltar para Donncoill, era impossível negar o argumento de Nigel. A noite não tardaria a cair e necessitava de suprimentos para empreender uma jornada. Na verdade, incomodava-a aceitar qualquer coisa dos Murray, depois de tê-los enganado tanto. Por outro lado, antes engolir o orgulho do que suportar a fome e o frio ao relento.

Chegando ao castelo, não havia sinal de Balfour. E Maldie, para seu desgosto, foi conduzida ao mesmo quarto de onde escapara após nocautear Jennie.

— Sinto muito por tê-la agredido — ela falou ao ver a jovem criada terminar de arrumar o aposento. — Mas eu precisava sair daqui.

— Ainda está dolorido, sabia? — Jennie mostrou um hematoma no queixo. — O coitado do Duncan passou dois dias se escondendo da ira de nosso lorde.

— Eu tinha que escapar de Donncoill. — Conformada, Maldie suspirou fundo. — Você não demorará a ouvir toda a história. Por favor, acredite-me quando digo que sinto muito por havê-la atacado.

Hannah Howell 161 Destinos ao Vento

— Está bem. Mas se você decidir fugir outra vez, não mande me chamar.

A serva saiu e bateu a porta com força, deixando-a só. Tensa, Maldie deitou-se na cama e fitou o teto. Embora não planejasse permanecer em Donncoill, começava a suspeitar de que poucos dias pareceriam uma eternidade.

Ainda não conseguira entender por que Balfour destinara-lhe aquele quarto. Podiam ser diversas as razões. Talvez ele necessitasse de tempo para pensar. Afinal, contara-lhe coisas difíceis de serem aceitas. Nigel e James, aparentemente, haviam aceitado e compreendido. Portanto, exista a possibilidade de que Balfour acabasse fazendo o mesmo, após um período de ponderação. Talvez ele a tivesse instalado ali para que pudessem ficar sozinhos depois. Não, não devia alimentar falsas esperanças.

Fechando os olhos com força, Maldie obrigou-se a alterar o rumo dos pensamentos. Sentia-se machucada, por dentro e por fora. Seu corpo fora ferido durante a fuga de Dubhlinn, mas era seu coração que sangrava. Ao enfrentar a verdade sobre o caráter de sua mãe, tornara a perdê-la. De fato, nunca tivera uma mãe. Apenas vivera com uma mulher que, de má vontade, vestira-a e alimentara-a enquanto a preparara para se tornar uma assassina.

Então havia a questão de seu pai, a quem planejara matar. Apesar de estar feliz por não ter cometido parricídio, a morte de Beaton não lhe causara pesar. Ele merecera morrer por vários outros motivos além de ferir o orgulho e a vaidade de Margaret Kirkcaldy. Fora duro encontrá-lo cara a cara, conhecer o demônio que a gerara.

Bem no fundo, temia possuir algo daquela criatura maligna dentro de si. E desconfiava de que Eric padecia da mesma aflição. Levaria muito tempo até parar de questionar cada uma de suas atitudes, temendo descobrir nelas um reflexo da maldade herdada de Beaton. Levaria muito tempo para se convencer de que não se parecia absolutamente em nada com o pai.

Quanto a Balfour... Esperaria um pouco mais, mesmo sabendo que seria uma espera vã. Ele nunca voltaria para a sua cama e, provavelmente, nunca mais desejaria tornar a vê-la. Apesar de não ser informante de Beaton, conforme fora acusada, traíra-o de outros modos. Mentira-lhe e tentara usá-lo para atingir seus próprios fins. Algo difícil para um homem tão orgulhoso perdoar.

Quando o dia raiou, Maldie já estava acordada. Quase não dormira durante a noite interminável. Balfour não a procurara hora nenhuma. Somente Jennie aparecera ainda emburrada, para levar-lhe o jantar. No seu entender, a mensagem fora clara. Se

Hannah Howell 162 Destinos ao Vento

sequer havia sido convidada para partilhar a refeição com a família no salão principal, melhor sumir dali, porque transformara-se numa presença indesejada.

Vestindo a capa e apanhando a pequena bolsa de couro que preparara durante a noite, Maldie dirigiu-se aos aposentos de Nigel, onde o cavaleiro tomava o desjejum na companhia de um sonolento Eric.

— Você está desistindo depressa demais — disse Nigel, não revelando surpresa ao vê-la.

— Não sou o tipo de bater a cabeça contra a parede.

— Espere só mais um pouco — pediu Eric.

— Não posso.

— Por quê? Balfour não vale a pena? Pelo olhar do menino, era óbvio que Nigel lhe contar mais do que deveria. Pretendera apenas despedir-se rápida mente dos dois e partir, agora percebia que dizer adeus não seria tão simples assim.

— Se vocês vão ficai falando sem parar, é melhor eu m sentar um pouco.

— É uma atitude covarde, você sabe — declarou Eric, com a sinceridade que lhe era peculiar.

— Então acrescentemos covardia à minha longa lista de defeitos. Posso ser tão covarde quanto mentirosa.

— Você não tinha outra alternativa a não ser mentir. Se houvesse contado a verdade a todos desde o início, teria passado o tempo inteiro mofando numa cela em Donncoill. Ninguém prestaria atenção aos seus argumentos, ninguém acreditaria quando explicasse que não pretendia ajudar Beaton, apesar de ser filha do próprio. Para um Murray, a idéia de não ajudar um parente é simplesmente inconcebível.

— O fato de haver justificativas para minhas mentiras não importa muito. Está claro que não sou aceita, que não posso ser aceita.

— Não, não é verdade. — Eric segurou-a pelas mãos. — Eu fui aceito. Todos agora sabem que sou filho de Beaton e sim, ficaram chocados, mas só. Você tinha razão. Aos olhos do povo de Donncoill, continuo sendo o mesmo Eric de antes. Como James argumentou, deixei de ser filho de sangue para me tornar filho adotivo.

— Fico feliz por você. — Maldie beijou-o no rosto. — Ouça, nossas situações são bem diferentes. Não fui criada aqui. Não fiz parte desta família por treze anos. Surgi no meio da estrada para Dubhlinn e escondi meus propósitos. Matar o próprio pai não é uma idéia que as pessoas entendam facilmente.

Hannah Howell 163 Destinos ao Vento

— Talvez seja duro para algumas pessoas compreender, mas, considerando quem era Beaton, não creio que a condenarão por isso — ponderou Nigel. — E você foi a Dubhlinn para resgatar Eric. Você o salvou.

— Não. Quando a batalha começou, as chances de que ele acabasse ferido eram mínimas. De fato, acabei expondo-o a um perigo maior ao tirá-lo da masmorra e arrastá-lo para o meio da confusão. Afinal, Beaton o queria vivo.

— Você é modesta demais. Talvez por esta razão ache difícil acreditar que as pessoas são capazes de perdoá-la por seus pequenos erros.

— Pequenos? — Maldie riu amarga. —Não, não foram erros pequenos. Você sabe que seu irmão valoriza a verdade acima de tudo. E eu raramente lhe disse a verdade. Balfour queria acreditar em mim e sempre me esquivei de suas perguntas, sempre me neguei a dizer-lhe algo que pusesse um fim às suas desconfianças.

— Se você crê que seus crimes são assim tão vis, então por que acha que Balfour deveria tomar uma decisão a respeito numa única noite?

— Oh, eis uma pergunta inteligente. — Ela levantou-se e apanhou a bolsa. — Talvez Eric esteja certo. Talvez eu não passe de uma covarde. Tive coragem para esperar por Balfour uma noite. Agora, não posso mais. Quanto mais o tempo se arrastar, menos poderei suportar o que ele terá a me dizer.

— Por favor, fique só mais esta noite — Eric a abraçou, ansioso.

— Não, nem mais uma hora.

— Você é uma mulher teimosa — acusou-a Nigel.

— Muito teimosa.

— Para onde irá?

— Ainda não tenho certeza.

— Vá para o castelo de seus parentes.

— Os Beaton?

— Não, tolinha. Os Kirkcaldy.

— Oh, não, não posso procurá-los.

— Por que não?

— Acho que não seria bem-vinda, depois do que ouvi a respeito deles.

— E quem lhe falou a respeito deles?

— Minha mãe.

— Não é minha intenção aumentar a sua dor, mas desta vez é para seu próprio bem. Sua mãe mentiu-lhe e usou-a de maneira abominável. Por que não teria mentido

Hannah Howell 164 Destinos ao Vento

sobre a própria família? Talvez ela tenha preferido mentir sobre o caráter dos pais e irmãos a voltar para casa e enfrentá-los. É melhor você conhecê-los antes de julgá-los.

Maldie massageou as têmporas, a cabeça começando a latejar. Nigel estava certo. Sua mãe fora uma pessoa fria e egoísta, que preferira uma vida desregrada a admitir os próprios erros.

— Talvez ela não tenha estado completamente errada — Maldie murmurou, ainda lutando para conservar algo de positivo na imagem da mãe. — Levar uma criança bastarda para casa não costuma ser bem-aceito.

— Sim, mas, só se pode saber qual será a reação da família quando se enfrenta a situação. Não conheço os Kirkcaldy, mas também, nunca ouvi nada de realmente negativo sobre aquele clã. Você lhes deve uma chance de provar quem são.

— Suponho que sim — ela reconheceu hesitante. — Pelo menos terei um rumo a seguir.

— Não será tão difícil quanto você imagina.

— Não? Se eles me receberem, serei obrigada a contar-lhes a verdade sobre minha mãe. Não é uma história bonita. E eu faço parte dessa história.

— Você tem uma escolha. Poderia ficar aqui — sugeriu Eric.

— Não. Vou procurar os Kirkcaldy.

— E mandará notícias para nós? — o menino insistiu.

— Sim, mandarei notícias. Mas creia-me, Nigel Murray, se você estiver errado sobre meu clã, ficarei muito, muito irritada.

O cavaleiro riu e Maldie aproveitou o momento de distração para despedir-se. Depois de beijá-los na face, saiu do quarto às pressas. Ao ultrapassar os portões de Donncoill, seu coração batia tanto que mal conseguia respirar. Com igual intensidade, temera e desejara encontrar Balfour durante o trajeto. Quis o destino que não visse ninguém.

— E aonde você está indo, moça?

A voz profunda assustou-a. Trêmula, virou-se para encarar James. De onde o mestre de armas surgira, não tinha a menor idéia.

— Que susto você me deu!

James apenas sorriu e tornou a perguntar:

— Aonde você está indo?

— Para o castelo dos Kirkcaldy.

— Uma boa escolha.

Hannah Howell 165 Destinos ao Vento

— O quê? Nenhuma tentativa de me convencer a ficar?

— Bem, concluí que você não se deixará convencer de nada, se nem Nigel nem Eric conseguiram fazê-la voltar atrás na decisão tomada.

— Você sabia que eu estava com eles? Ah, James, você é um homem sorrateiro.

— Vá, moça, mas tenha cuidado. Não gosto de imaginá-la vagando sozinha por aí. Porém, você precisa mesmo conhecer os Kirkcaldy, mais do que precisa permanecer em Donncoill.

— Talvez você tenha razão. — Ela despediu-se do mestre de armas com um beijo no rosto, sorrindo ao vê-lo enrubescer.

— Vá com Deus, menina.

Ganhando a estrada, Maldie tentou não pensar muito em como todos haviam-na deixado partir facilmente. Existiam três possíveis explicações. Ou achavam ser mesmo seu dever procurar os Kirkcaldy, ou julgavam a possibilidade de uma reconciliação com Balfour nula, ou, ainda pior, não a queriam em Donncoill para que tentasse reconquistá-lo.

Não, não alimentaria esses pensamentos que, além de provavelmente injustos, só serviam para magoá-la. Ninguém, exceto Balfour, mostrara-se incapaz de aceitar a verdade a seu respeito e de perdoá-la. Talvez, por isso, a preferissem longe de Donncoill a vê-la rejeitada por Balfour.

Seria uma tarefa árdua esquecer Balfour. Amava-o com todas as suas forças. E, partir de Donncoill, abrindo mão desse amor, a estava dilacerando por dentro. Sua razão dizia que não podia voltar atrás. Se Balfour a quisesse, teria que se esforçar para encontrá-la. Por um instante Maldie imaginou se seria este o motivo pelo qual Nigel, Eric e James haviam insistido para que procurasse os Kirkcaldy. Não, não devia se comportar feito uma tola, permitindo-se sonhar. Precisava se concentrar em chegar ao castelo de seus parentes em segurança e o mais rápido possível. Então, teria dias e anos pela frente para lidar com a sua dor.

Hannah Howell 166 Destinos ao Vento

 **Capítulo XI**

Onde está ela? — Balfour interrogou o sentinela, postado nos portões de Donncoill.

— Milorde a perdeu de novo? — Nervoso Duncan deu um passo atrás, como se temesse ser alvo de um acesso de ira. — Eu não sei. Não a vi.

Praguejando por entre os dentes, Balfour voltou ao castelo, rumando diretamente para os aposentos de Nigel. Doía admitir, porém Maldie ainda se sentia mais confortável discutindo algumas coisas com Nigel e Eric do que com ele. Passara uma noite muito longa e quase o dia inteiro pensando em tudo o que acontecera. Agora sentia-se pronto para conversar. Começava a temer haver esperado demais. Talvez Maldie já não desejasse ouvi-lo. Ou então, confessar toda a verdade e depois partir, fora o plano dela desde o princípio.

Ao entrar no quarto de Nigel, notou que Eric, ao vê-lo, abaixara imediatamente o olhar. A expressão angustiada do menino encheu-o de culpa e vergonha. Estivera tão imerso no próprio sofrimento, tão fechado em sua amargura, que pouco pensara no drama enfrentado pelo irmão caçula. Tudo em que Eric acreditara tudo aquilo em que aprendera a confiar, fora-lhe roubado. Ele precisava saber, sem sombra de dúvida, que sua origem não fazia nenhuma diferença. Aquele abraço seco que lhe dera logo antes de deixarem Dubhlinn não bastara. Eric necessitava de demonstrações de afeto e aceitação muito mais enfáticas. Aproximando-se, Balfour passou um braço ao redor dos ombros estreitos.

— Parece que todos nós fomos amaldiçoados com os pais que tivemos — falou.

— Seu pai apenas dormia com as mulheres de outros homens. Meu pai os matava — Eric respondeu um pouco mais relaxado.

— Rapaz, nenhum clã, nenhuma família, é livre de seus canalhas. Você sabe tão bem quanto eu que os Murray têm tido sua parcela de crápulas. Afinal, ouviu todas as nossas histórias. De vez em quando sempre surge alguém com personalidade distorcida, alguém de alma negra.

— Sangue ruim.

— É o termo que as pessoas costumavam usar. Suponho que exista gente assim. A maioria dos homens perversos são criados por um outro ainda pior. Nós sabemos quem criou Beaton.

— O pai dele. E Beaton o matou.

Hannah Howell 167 Destinos ao Vento

Balfour levou alguns segundos para se recuperar do assombro.

— Beaton matou o próprio pai?

— Estou certo de que Maldie e eu lhe contamos isso.

— Talvez eu não tenha escutado bem. Pouco ouvi depois de ser informado de que você e Maldie eram filhos de Beaton. E que Maldie quase cometeu parricídio.

— Tal pai, tal filha? Não, Maldie não se parece em nada com Beaton! — Eric afirmou veemente. — Apenas é fruto da amargura da mãe rejeitada.

— Sei disso, rapaz. E diria a ela, se pudesse encontrá-la. — Notando que Nigel e Eric desviavam o olhar, Balfour inquietou-se. — Onde está Maldie?

— Por que você acha que nós dois saberíamos de seu paradeiro? — Nigel devolveu, cruzando os braços atrás da cabeça e recostando-se na cabeceira da cama.

Parando ao lado do irmão, cuja calma excessiva o estava enlouquecendo, Balfour fitou-o fixamente.

— Onde está ela?

— Também tenho uma pergunta a lhe fazer. Por que deseja encontrá-la?

— Para conversarmos, é claro.

— Ah, claro. Você precisou de uma noite e um dia inteiro para pensar no que dizer. Nunca imaginei que seu raciocínio fosse tão lento, homem.

— Nigel — interveio Eric, nervoso —, não creio que isso seja uma brincadeira.

— Você quer acabar com minha diversão, garoto? — Nigel sorriu para o caçula.

— Desta vez, sim.

— Maldie fugiu de Donncoill de novo, não? — Subitamente, Balfour sentiu-se exausto e derrotado.

— Sim. Partiu esta manhã, em busca dos parentes, os Kirkcaldy — esclareceu Nigel.

— Mas Maldie sempre falou que os Kirkcaldy não a queriam.

— Era o que a mãe dela dizia. É óbvio que aquela maldita mulher nunca esteve muito preocupada em ser fiel aos fatos. Maldie decidiu procurar os Kirkcaldy e descobrir, por si mesma, qual é a verdade.

— Então está acabado — murmurou Balfour desejando, desesperadamente, sumir dali, ficar sozinho. Se fugisse, seus irmãos perceberiam a profundidade de seus sentimentos por Maldie. Suspeitava que ambos já houvessem adivinhado o que se passava em seu coração. Contudo, não via motivos para lhes fornecer uma prova concreta de sua decepção.

Hannah Howell 168 Destinos ao Vento

— Acabado? — Nigel sentou-se, massageando a perna quando o movimento abrupto lhe causou um espasmo de dor. — A moça foi atrás dos parentes e você concluiu que está tudo acabado?

— Que mais poderia pensar?

— Que Maldie se cansou de esperá-lo decidir se você gostou, ou não, do que ela lhe contou.

— Ninguém poderia gostar do que ela me contou.

— Uma triste escolha de palavras a minha, confesso. Que tal "aceitar, perdoar, compreender"? Soa melhor assim?

— Eu precisava de algum tempo para digerir as informações. Por que é tão difícil alguém entender isso?

— James e eu, por exemplo, precisamos de pouco mais de alguns minutos. O que você acha que passou pela cabeça da pobrezinha quando você precisou de muito mais tempo? Você a ama e mal a conhece.

— Como poderia conhecê-la se ela não me contou quase nada a respeito de si? E o pouco que me contou era mentira?

— Não tudo! — exclamou Eric, saindo imediatamente em defesa de Maldie.

Suspirando fundo, Balfour passou as mãos pelos cabelos. Não queria conversar sobre o assunto. Queria se trancar no quarto como uma criança e lamber as feridas.

— Maldie fez sua escolha. Se desse mesmo importância à minha opinião e aos meus sentimentos, uma noite de espera não teria sido muito. Sequer se despediu de mim. Preferiu fugir. Você questionou qual seria o significado de meu longo silêncio aos olhos dela. Sendo um homem inteligente, Nigel, como supõe que eu deveria interpretar o fato de Maldie haver partido antes que pudéssemos ao menos conversar? — Batendo a porta com força, Balfour retirou-se.

— Então é o fim? — Eric indagou apreensivo.

— Não. Balfour apenas precisará de mais algum tempo para pensar antes de ir atrás dela.

— Você acha que Maldie esperará por ele?

— Sim. — Havia uma certa tristeza no sorriso de Nigel. — Mais do que gostaria.

— Só espero que estejamos certos sobre os Kirkcaldy. Maldie necessitará se sentir bem-vinda para suportar a dor de esperar por Balfour.

Hannah Howell 169 Destinos ao Vento

Segurando a bolsa de couro com força, Maldie olhou ao redor, reparando na beleza austera do grande salão. Cruzar os portões do castelo Kirkcaldy, o antigo lar de sua mãe, fora a coisa mais difícil que jamais fizera. Agora, aterrorizada, perguntava-se se acabaria sendo posta dali para fora.

Bem no fundo do coração, reconhecia a possibilidade de Margaret haver mentido sobre sua família, assim como mentira sobre todo o resto. Porém, num inexplicável e incomum acesso de sinceridade, também poderia ter dito a verdade.

Os sentinelas nos portões a tinham observado de uma maneira estranha e não hesitaram em conduzi-la ao interior do castelo quando pedira-lhes uma audiência com lorde Kirkcaldy. Teria sido porque, como ela, muitos ali possuíam os mesmos cabelos negros e olhos verdes? Maldie apressou-se a sufocar a incipiente sensação de que voltava para casa. Até falar com o irmão de sua mãe, não ousaria alimentar sonhos inatingíveis. Se fosse rejeitada, como Margaret afirmara que iria acontecer, seu sofrimento seria ainda maior porque, por um breve instante, conhecera a alegria da consanguinidade.

Um homem alto entrou no salão enorme e sentou-se à cabeceira da mesa. Ao seu lado, com a mão apoiada no punho da espada, permaneceu de pé um rapaz mais baixo e mais magro. Ambos possuíam cabelos negros e olhos verdes.

— Você é uma Kirkcaldy? — perguntou o cavaleiro alto.

— Você é chefe deste clã? — Maldie esforçou-se para manter os ombros eretos e esconder os medos que a afligiam.

— Sim. Sou Colin Kirkcaldy. Você desejava falar comigo?

— Sim. Sou Maldie Kirkcaldy, filha bastarda de Margaret Kirkcaldy.

Considerando a expressão assombrada dos dois homens, ela teve certeza de os haver chocado terrivelmente.

— Onde está Margaret? — indagou Colin, um tanto pálido.

— Minha mãe morreu durante o último inverno.

— Você se parece com ela, tem os traços de uma Kirkcaldy.

— Porque sou uma Kirkcaldy.

— E seu pai?

— William Beaton, de Dubhlinn. Mas você não o verá, porque ele morreu poucos dias atrás, pelas mãos de Balfour Murray, lorde de Donncoill.

Para sua surpresa, Colin riu.

Hannah Howell 170 Destinos ao Vento

— Você também tem a língua afiada dos Kirkcaldy. Venha, sente-se aqui, à minha direita. Thomas vá buscar vinho.

— Você não deveria ficar sozinho, sir.

— Acho que posso me defender dessa moça pequenina. Você não veio me matar, não é? — Colin indagou baixinho, tão logo o rapaz sumiu de vista.

— Não, embora talvez eu devesse considerar a possibilidade, se o que minha mãe disse a respeito de todos vocês for verdade.

— E o que minha irmã disse sobre nós?

Armando-se de coragem, Maldie contou tudo o que Margaret falara sobre a família. Vendo a ira transformar as belas feições masculinas, ela não teve dúvidas de que sua mãe mentira mais uma vez. Seu tio não apenas se mostrava irritado, mas magoado e bastante ofendido.

Quando Thomas retornou com o vinho, Colin o fez sentar-se à mesa e repetiu a história de Maldie. O rapaz revelou-se igualmente ultrajado.

— Parece que Margaret permaneceu a mesma criatura ignóbil até morrer — Colin murmurou desgostoso. — Se você acreditou nisso tudo, moça, por que veio até aqui?

Maldie tomou um longo gole de vinho para se fortalecer. Não podia nem começar a imaginar qual seria a atitude de seu tio quando lhe expusesse todos os fatos. Era tentador apelar para evasivas, ou apenas calar-se. Porém estava determinada a não cometer os erros recentes quando, escondendo a verdade e contando mentiras, perdera a confiança e o afeto daquele a quem amava. Desta vez, começaria e terminaria com a verdade. A verdade feia e degradante.

Muito tempo se passou antes de Maldie dar a narrativa por encerrada e Colin retomar a palavra.

— Não sei o que mais me enfurece e enoja no comportamento de minha irmã: a forma como mentiu para você, o modo como a tratou, ou a crueldade de obrigá-la a atentar contra a vida de seu próprio pai. Tudo foi odioso, mas é inconcebível pensar que uma mãe chegaria ao extremo de obrigar a filha a cometer parricídio, condenando-a assim à danação eterna.

— Não matei meu pai.

— Mas tentou.

Hannah Howell 171 Destinos ao Vento

— Sim, tentei. — Maldie sorriu melancólica. — E fracassei. Bem, isto já não importa agora. Aquele homem merecia morrer e embora não tenha sido eu a desferir o golpe fatal, farei penitência por meu pecado.

— Aquela que deveria fazer penitências está, infelizmente, além de qualquer chance de redenção. Nunca entendi minha irmã, nunca entendi de onde vinha sua vaidade exacerbada. Creio que sua beleza a tornou egoísta, incapaz de levar em consideração os sentimentos alheios.

— Estou começando a acreditar que, às vezes, é impossível compreender o que está por trás do comportamento das pessoas.

Colin tomou a mão da sobrinha entre as suas.

— Tem uma coisa que você deve saber. Nós nunca a teríamos rejeitado. Se minha irmã houvesse se dado ao trabalho de prestar atenção em outras coisas que não fosse em si mesma, teria percebido que os Kirkcaldy sempre acolheram seus bastardos. Nenhuma criança é responsável pelos erros dos pais.

— Sim, mas nem todo bastardo é filho de Beaton.

— Para nós, não importa a identidade de seu pai. Não foi ele quem a criou e apesar de sua mãe ter levado uma vida fútil, você dá a impressão de haver se transformado numa moça sensata.

— Sensata? Passei meses correndo de um lado para o outro, tentando cravar uma adaga no peito de meu pai.

— Todos temos nossos momentos de tolice.

— Tive mais que alguns momentos — Maldie confessou, lembrando-se de Balfour.

— Bem, você pode falar sobre isso quando quiser, agora que retornou ao lar.

— Tem certeza? Você possui apenas minha palavra de que sou filha de Margaret.

— Tudo o que você disse reflete o caráter de minha irmã. E existe uma prova irrefutável. Você é a imagem de Margaret. Não é verdade, Thomas?

— Mas é claro.

— Então, sobrinha, bem-vinda ao lar.

Do alto das muralhas da fortaleza, Maldie contemplou o horizonte. Fora completa e calorosamente aceita por sua família. Apesar do seu passado, apesar do crime que quase chegara a cometer, os Kirkcaldy não escondiam a alegria de tê-la em

Hannah Howell 172 Destinos ao Vento

seu meio. Nestas últimas duas semanas, descobrira-se cercada por genuíno afeto e bondade. Devia sentir-se mais feliz do que jamais se sentira, porém, sempre que estava sozinha, a tristeza a dominava.

— Por quem seu coração chora menina? — perguntou Colin, aparecendo ao seu lado.

— Por que meu coração deveria estar chorando por alguém? — devolveu a pergunta.

— Tenho trinta e cinco anos, mocinha. Já vi muita gente sofrendo por amor, inclusive eu mesmo, quando minha esposa morreu. Se fosse apostar, diria que você sofre por causa do senhor de Donncoill.

Maldie se esforçou para esconder a surpresa. Jamais mencionara seu envolvimento com Balfour. Como o tio pudera adivinhar? Contudo, não valia a pena esconder seus sentimentos. Passara a vida inteira sozinha, sempre resolvendo seus problemas e curando suas mágoas sozinha. Seria bom ter alguém com quem conversar.

— Talvez sim. Mas não importa.

— Tem certeza?

— Ele não está aqui, está?

— Não. A ausência pode ter muitos significados. Como estavam às coisas entre vocês dois por ocasião de sua partida?

— Nada bem.

— Por que não me conta a história desde o início? Às vezes quem está de fora enxerga a situação com mais clareza.

O argumento sólido a inspirou a desabafar. Se o tio pudesse ajudá-la, de alguma maneira, a superar a dor, valia a pena arriscar-se a ouvir as palavras de censura que seu comportamento, sem dúvida, merecia. Ao terminar o relato, a expressão colérica de Colin não deixava dúvidas de que o desiludira.

— Imagino que eu tenha seguido os passos de minha mãe.

Sinto muito havê-lo decepcionado.

— Não, não é por isto que estou furioso. Apenas me pergunto quanto tempo levarei para chegar a Donncoill e matar aquele infame.

— Não! — Maldie gritou muito pálida. — Você não pode matá-lo.

— Por que não? O maldito a desonrou.

— Não fui exatamente desonrada. Apenas pensei que poderia...

Hannah Howell 173 Destinos ao Vento

— O quê? Agir como um homem? Desfrutar dos prazeres da carne e então partir? — Colin sorriu, lutando para esfriar a cabeça. — Apesar de ser mais corajosa do que muitos homens que conheço, você não é um homem. Uma moça não pode se deitar com qualquer um que a atraia sem pagar um preço, sem sair magoada. Foi o que lhe aconteceu, não?

— Bem... sim... um pouco. Tolamente, achei que poderia desfrutar da paixão e depois partir. Era uma paixão arrebatadora. Não fui forte o bastante para resistir.

— Ninguém merecia mais a felicidade do que você. Porém seria bom se houvesse pensado nas consequências.

— Pensei nas consequências. Na época, eu me preparava para matar Beaton e começava a achar que não sobreviveria depois de cumprir a promessa feita à minha mãe. Que importância tinham as consequências? Não é culpa de Balfour eu sentir algo mais que simples desejo.

— Não. Mas por culpa dele você experimentou o gosto da paixão. Ele se aproveitou do seu desejo.

— Não, não foi assim. Balfour estava tão inseguro quanto eu mesma, porque temia repetir os erros do pai. Balfour é um homem que preza a verdade acima de tudo e eu frequentemente o enganei com minhas mentiras.

— Você dá a impressão de não esperar que ele venha procurá-la.

— Sim. O que eu queria era que você me aconselhasse, dissesse qualquer coisa que me ajudasse a superar esse amor.

— Infelizmente não há remédio para coração partido. — Colin a abraçou apertado.

— Dizem que o tempo cura todas as feridas.

— Sim, às vezes demora uma eternidade.

— Você não está me ajudando muito, tio — ela murmurou, sorrindo embora quisesse chorar.

— Só existem duas coisas que eu poderia fazer para ajudá-la. Uma é matar o canalha, a outra é arrastá-lo até aqui e obrigá-lo a desposá-la.

— Eu não suportaria se Balfour fosse morto, em especial por um parente meu. E só aceitaria para marido um homem que desejasse se casar comigo de livre e espontânea vontade.

— Eu também poderia ir a Donncoill incutir um pouco de bom senso na cabeça do rapaz.

Hannah Howell 174 Destinos ao Vento

— Seria mais fácil trazê-lo até aqui na ponta da espada.

— Sinto muito, menina.

— A culpa não é sua. Tampouco de Balfour. Quis o destino que eu entregasse meu coração a um homem que não suporta mentirosas e, na ocasião em que nos conhecemos, eu estava atolada em mentiras. Não, devo aceitar a derrota. Apesar de amar Balfour, tudo o que ele sentiu por mim foi paixão.

— Então o homem é um tolo.

— Talvez, no futuro, eu venha a pensar assim também e, então, poderei esquecê-lo. Por enquanto, serei obrigada a viver com a dor deste amor não correspondido, sabendo que a culpa é toda minha.

— Seus pecados não foram assim tão grandes. Se lorde Murray a ama, perdoará suas mentiras. Se não perdoar, é porque não a merece. E será ele a sair perdendo.

— Obrigada. — Ficando na ponta dos pés, Maldie beijou o tio no rosto. — Não tema, não vou me desesperar esperando-o vir à minha procura. Minha mãe, mesmo desmiolada, me ensinou uma lição preciosa: sobreviver a qualquer custo. Pode demorar um pouco, mas não serei vencida. Arrancarei o belo cavaleiro da minha cabeça e do meu coração.

— Se você demorar um pouco mais, a moça vai esquecê-lo — falou Nigel, observando o irmão andar de um lado para o outro do quarto, como fera enjaulada.

— E o que o leva a pensar que ela já não me esqueceu?

Durante as últimas três semanas Balfour tentara, com todas as forças, tirar Maldie da cabeça e do coração. Luta vã. Para piorar, Eric e Nigel não demonstravam nenhuma simpatia por seus temores e mesmo James não hesitara em lhe dar uma ou duas sugestões de como agir. Agora começava a se perguntar se todos não estariam certos e somente ele errado.

— Por que Maldie já o teria esquecido?

— Talvez porque tenha partido sem sequer se despedir de mim?

— Foi você quem não a procurou, quem passou uma noite e um dia inteiro pensando sobre como lidar com o que ela lhe contou. Claro que a pobrezinha imaginou que acabaria rejeitada. Quantas vezes preciso repetir o óbvio?

— Você a faz parecer uma garotinha tímida, capaz de fugir por temer uma palavra áspera. Maldie não é tímida.

Hannah Howell 175 Destinos ao Vento

— Ela não fugiu por temer uma palavra áspera e sim por temer o que você poderia dizer-lhe.

— Não quero ir atrás dela, pronto para entregar meu coração, e então descobrir que meu amor não é correspondido. Afinal, magoei-a muito ao acusá-la injustamente de crimes os quais não cometeu. Acusei-a de tentar matar o próprio pai.

— Maldie planejava matar o maldito — devolveu Nigel, quase aos gritos na ânsia de fazer o irmão raciocinar.

— Sim, porque estava presa ao juramento feito à mãe. Eu lhe roubei a chance de cumprir essa promessa.

— O que é ótimo.

— Mas Maldie pensaria assim?

— Creio que sim. Você terá que lhe perguntar.

— Você não me dará sossego, não é?

— Não.

— Pois eu achava que você preferiria que Maldie e eu não nos casássemos.

— Confesso que não pretendo dançar em seu casamento, porém quero muito vê-los felizes. Vocês foram feitos um para o outro. O destino lhe sorriu ao mandar-lhe Maldie para companheira.

— Você acredita que ela ainda esteja com os Kirkcaldy? — Diante da expressão culpada de Nigel, Balfour logo imaginou o resto. — Maldie lhes mandou notícias.

— Sim. Eric e eu lhe pedimos para nos comunicar seu paradeiro. Precisávamos saber onde encontrá-la quando você, finalmente, resolvesse agir. Pelo visto, Margaret também mentiu sobre a família.

— Os Kirkcaldy teriam acolhido Maldie?

— Sim, com muita alegria, e lhe proporcionado uma infância feliz. Não havia necessidade de Maldie viver como viveu assistindo à mãe se transformar numa prostituta vulgar.

— A pobrezinha já enfrentou momentos duros e não fiz muito para poupá-la. E agora, quando for procurá-la, serei obrigado a enfrentar todo o clã.

— Não use isto como desculpa para adiar a jornada. Para sua própria surpresa, Balfour riu. Na verdade, ao tomar a decisão de partir, livrara-se da tristeza que o abatera desde que Maldie abandonara Donncoill. Ainda existia a possibilidade de tê-la perdido, mas tentaria reconquistá-la. Para o bem, ou para o mal, enfim encontraria respostas para suas dúvidas e receios.

Hannah Howell 176 Destinos ao Vento

— Marcharei para a fortaleza Kirkcaldy amanhã.

— Você quer que eu ou James o acompanhemos?

— Irei sozinho.

— Sozinho?

— Sim. Se Maldie for cuspir na minha cara e me mandar para o inferno, prefiro sofrer a humilhação sem testemunhas.

Praguejando em silêncio, Balfour sorveu o resto da cidra que lhe havia sido servida com relutante hospitalidade. Enfrentara uma longa jornada até a fortaleza Kirkcaldy e tudo o que queria era achar Maldie e arrastá-la de volta para Donncoill. Via-se agora sentado num salão imenso e bem cuidado, cercado por uma dezena de homens de cabelos negros e olhos verdes, todos o encarando como se o considerassem uma ameaça. Colin Kirkcaldy, chefe do clã, dava a impressão de estar a ponto de vará-lo com sua espada e começava a se perguntar quanto Maldie contara ao tio.

— Obrigado pela bebida — agradeceu, depositando o cálice vazio sobre a mesa de carvalho. — Ajudou-me a espantar o cansaço da viagem. Por favor, onde posso encontrar Maldie, pois desejo falar-lhe.

— Sobre o quê? — interrogou lorde Kirkcaldy áspero, fitando-o fixamente. — Você segurou a moça durante meses em Donncoill. Com certeza teve tempo suficiente de dizer o que bem quisesse. E tempo suficiente para dizer àquilo que não deveria.

— Talvez, sir, na época, eu ainda não soubesse exata-mente o que desejava dizer.

— E talvez, agora que ela retornou ao lar, já não queira mais ouvi-lo.

— Verdade. Que mal pode haver em me permitir falar-lhe? Creio que Maldie tem coragem bastante para responder sim ou não às minhas perguntas.

— Minha sobrinha tem mais coragem do que muitos homens que conheço. Aquela menina tem tido uma vida dura e duvido que algum dia nos contará tudo o que sofreu. Foi rejeitada pelo pai, embora tenha sido melhor assim, e tratada vergonhosamente pela mãe. Minha irmã sempre teve mais orgulho que bom senso. Margaret deveria ter voltado para casa com a filha, não sumido, fazendo-nos julgá-la morta. Seu maior crime foi levar a criança a pensar que nós jamais a acolheríamos que lhe daríamos as costas.

— Não. O maior crime daquela mulher foi o de criar Maldie para ser a espada da vingança.

Hannah Howell 177 Destinos ao Vento

— Você está a par dessa história? — Colin tornou a encher o cálice de Balfour, observando-o com redobrada atenção.

— Sim, mas infelizmente levei algum tempo para absorvê-la e entendê-la. Na ocasião, estava consumido pela idéia de derrotar Beaton e salvar meu irmão.

— O irmão de Maldie.

— Sim, e meu também. Não se pode pôr de lado alguém a quem amamos durante treze anos, não se pode deixar de considerá-lo um irmão apenas porque não possuímos o mesmo sangue.

— Mas você não disse nada disso ao saber da verdade. Más, parece-me que se fechou num prolongado silêncio.

Recostando-se no espaldar da cadeira, Balfour sentiu a confiança retornar. Colin Kirkcaldy estava disposto a ouvir suas explicações. Só não compreendia por que o cavaleiro insistia em conhecer detalhes de seu relacionamento com Eric. Talvez porque o rapaz e Maldie fossem meio-irmãos?

— Ainda saboreando a vitória sobre Beaton, fui informado de que a mulher que eu desejava era filha do homem que eu havia acabado de matar, assim como o garoto que eu sempre chamara de irmão. Talvez eu seja um pouco lento para assimilar certas coisas porque não possuo personalidade impulsiva. Costumo pensar muito antes de agir.

— Já se passou quase um mês desde a derrota de Beaton, meu amigo. E Donncoill não fica muito longe daqui.

— Tenho cavalos lentos — Balfour murmurou, ouvindo risadas abafadas. — O fato é que Maldie sequer se despediu é mim. Simplesmente partiu. Sem uma palavra, sem um ateus, sem nada. Fui obrigado a procurar sozinho, respostas pira o que ela havia feito explicações para a partida súbita. O fardo maior sobre meus ombros era o conhecimento de que eu havia matado o pai dela.

— Minha sobrinha não se importava com o canalha.

— É o que ela disse, é o que todos não cessam de me repetir. Ainda que seja verdade, roubei de Maldie a chance de executar uma vingança longamente preparada. Impedi-a de cumprir sua promessa à mãe moribunda.

— Se isso a estivesse incomodando, Maldie o teria feito saber. — Colin cruzou os braços sobre o peito. — Sabe o que eu acho? Que você estava emburrado como um menino. Você realmente esperava que nossa Maldie iria se sujeitar a ficar dia após dia aguardando-o decidir-se se a queria, ou não?

Hannah Howell 178 Destinos ao Vento

— Eu só precisava de um ou dois dias para digerir a idéia de que minha amante era filha de meu pior inimigo e que meu irmão não era meu irmão. Isso sem contar o fato de que Maldie admitiu haver mentido para mim desde o primeiro momento em que pôs os pés em Donncoill.

— Mas você não confiou nela durante todo o tempo.

— Não. Porém minhas suspeitas não se revelaram de todo infundadas. Maldie escondeu muitos segredos enquanto esteve em meu castelo e mentiu sistematicamente para mim. Reconheço que errei também. Apesar de compreender sua preocupação, acho que nossa conversa, por enquanto, chegou ao fim. O que tenho a dizer a Maldie agora é somente entre mim e ela.

— Minha sobrinha está na margem direita do lago. Balfour levantou-se, surpreso.

— É isto, então? Você não vai me perguntar sobre minhas intenções?

Lorde Kirkcaldy sorriu.

— Sem dúvida são honrosas, ou você não teria vindo atrás da moça e se sentado à minha mesa, tentando responder, pacientemente, às minhas perguntas, às vezes impertinentes. Veja se consegue trazer Maldie para casa antes do jantar. A pobrezinha não tem se alimentado como deveria.

Maldie largou o anzol sobre a relva macia e suspirou fundo. Desde que chegara ao castelo de sua família, acostumara-se a passar várias horas do dia junto ao lago, pescando. Na verdade, fingia pescar, porque ia em busca de um pouco de solidão.

Parte de si exultava de alegria por haver sido tão calorosamente acolhida pelo clã. Outra parte ainda tinha dificuldades para se adaptar à convivência com tanta gente falante, afetuosa e agitada. Afinal, passara a vida inteira ao lado de uma mãe taciturna, que a ignorara durante a maior parte do tempo.

Balfour continuava presente em seus pensamentos e isto a enfurecia. Um mês se passara desde que se tinham visto pela última vez e não fora capaz de tirá-lo da cabeça. Continuava amando-o a despeito de si mesma.

Apesar de querer odiá-lo, de querer culpá-lo, reconhecia que agir assim seria injusto. Ela nunca lhe fizera promessas, nunca falara de amor, ou de compromisso.

Um ruído súbito às suas costas. O choque a fez levantar-se, os joelhos trêmulos quase não a sustentando de pé. Devia estar sonhando.

Hannah Howell 179 Destinos ao Vento

— Por que você está aqui? — indagou, lutando para controlar as emoções. Não se permitiria alimentar esperanças porque uma nova decepção a destruiria.

— Vim procurá-la. — Balfour deu um passo à frente, diminuindo a distância que os separava. — Você partiu sem dizer adeus, doce Maldie.

— Ninguém gosta dos portadores de más notícias. Como está Eric?

— Bem. Recuperado dos ferimentos. O que você pensou que eu ia fazer com o garoto?

— Nada de mal, claro. Apenas estava preocupada com ele, depois da provação pela qual passou. De repente, tudo em que Eric acreditava desmoronou. Tive medo de como você e os outros poderiam reagir.

— Eric é meu irmão. Não termos o mesmo sangue não muda o que sinto. Continuo a amá-lo. Não foi difícil para mim entender a profundidade de meus sentimentos em relação a ele. Só não entendi por que você mentiu para mim e por que não teve coragem de me enfrentar face a face.

— Não pensei que você gostaria de me ver novamente, depois do modo como o enganei.

Atraindo-a para si, Balfour a abraçou com força.

— Não lhe ocorreu, uma única vez, que eu poderia querer saber o motivo de tudo?

— Contei-lhe depois da batalha. — Embora se esforçasse para permanecer indiferente, para resistir, Maldie apoiou a cabeça no peito largo e o enlaçou pela cintura. — Confessei-lhe tudo.

— Ah, sim, você começou com as notícias mais chocantes. Explicou ser filha de Beaton, falou sobre o juramento que a obrigava a matar o próprio pai e concluiu dizendo que meu irmão não era meu irmão. Como você achou que eu conseguiria prestar atenção em qualquer outra coisa depois do impacto dessas informações?

— Bem, realmente não importa como você aceitou, ou não, a verdade, porque uma coisa não mudou. Continuo sendo filha de Beaton, seu maior e mais antigo inimigo.

Para Balfour, a identidade do homem que gerara Maldie não tinha a menor importância. O sangue de Beaton não a contaminara, não a impedira de desabrochar, de se transformar numa mulher bela de corpo e alma.

Mas, naquele momento, não estava com vontade de conversar. Há séculos não a beijava, não a tocava. Inclinando-se, beijou-a de leve na boca.

Hannah Howell 180 Destinos ao Vento

Por um breve instante Maldie pensou em se afastar. Ainda não haviam dito o que precisavam dizer um ao outro. Ainda sequer sabia por que ele fora procurá-la. Mas, a pressão dos lábios insistentes minou suas defesas. Trêmula, retribuiu a carícia.

— Temos que conversar — ela murmurou, numa última tentativa de conservar a razão.

— E conversaremos. — Balfour a fez deitar-se sobre a relva, já começando a despi-la.

— Por que não agora?

— Porque já não estou conseguindo raciocinar com clareza. — Depois de contemplar os seios alvos, ele tomou um dos mamilos róseos na boca e sugou-o.

Maldie gemeu baixinho. Mesmo se Balfour houvesse ido procurá-la atrás apenas de mais umas poucas horas de paixão carnal, mesmo se ele a abandonasse em seguida, seu sofrimento não seria maior do que quando partira de Donncoill, certa de que nunca mais tornaria a vê-lo. Pelo menos teria estes últimos momentos de doçura intensa, antes de fechar-se para o mundo e para a vida.

Carícias urgentes, beijos sôfregos, mãos ávidas. Enlouquecidos de desejo, os dois não tardaram a atingir o clímax e, por um instante, perderam a noção de tempo e espaço.

Aos poucos, o torpor da saciedade se dissipou e Maldie tornou-se dolorosamente consciente da própria nudez. Embaraçada, vestiu-se depressa, o olhar abaixado. Daquela vez, ambos haviam permitido que a paixão os dominasse, os cegasse por completo, quando ainda havia tanta coisa que não fora dita, tantas perguntas não respondidas. Nem sequer sabia por que Balfour a procurara ali. E se ele só pretendera possuí-la e então partir, não poderia culpá-lo. Agira como uma tola, entregando-se sem pensar nas consequências.

— Você está pensando o pior a meu respeito, não é? — disse Balfour, terminando de vestir-se. — Creia-me, querida, eu não teria enfrentado uma jornada tão longa somente para nos deitarmos juntos, embora tenha sido delicioso.

— Desculpe-me. — Maldie esboçou um pequeno sorriso. — Como sempre, deixei-me conduzir pelo desejo sem questionar se era a coisa certa, ou sensata a fazer. Parece que nunca faço a coisa certa.

— Ah, você faz sim. — Balfour a abraçou, terno.

— Eu o traí.

Hannah Howell 181 Destinos ao Vento

— Não, apesar de eu ter achado que sim durante algum tempo. Quisera encontrar as palavras certas para dizer-lhe o quanto lamento o sofrimento que lhe causei com minhas desconfianças. Mas não, você não me traiu. Em nenhum momento revelou meus segredos, ou prejudicou meu clã. Você apenas mentiu.

— Apenas menti? — Maldie repetiu, surpresa.

— Sim. Aliás, você simplesmente evitou me dizer a verdade, ou então negou-se a responder algumas de minhas perguntas. Quando consegui ficar calmo o bastante para enxergar além da minha raiva e dor, analisei tudo o que você havia me dito, cada uma de suas palavras. As mentiras que você me contou foram para encobrir a verdade. Você não queria que eu descobrisse quem era seu pai e fez bem em agir assim. Se, logo no primeiro momento, eu tivesse sabido, nunca teria confiado em você, nunca teria acreditado que você não planejava ajudá-lo. — Balfour balançou a cabeça. — É injusto considerar o filho responsável pelos erros do pai, ou da mãe.

— Depois do mal que Beaton lhe causou, você teria motivos para desconfiar de tudo e de todos. — Maldie o beijou no rosto, embriagada de felicidade. Balfour não somente a perdoara por tê-lo enganado, como compreendia os motivos que a tinham levado a mentir-lhe. — Contei-lhe tão pouco a respeito de mim mesma, que tornou-se difícil para você decidir sobre minha culpa ou inocência. E você teria acreditado se eu lhe houvesse confessado que planejava matar Beaton para cumprir uma promessa?

— Não. É duro acreditar que uma filha estaria disposta a matar o próprio pai, ainda que esse pai fosse alguém como Beaton. Também seria difícil crer que uma mulher compassiva e delicada como você se empenharia em levar essa vingança até o fim.

— Provavelmente foi melhor eu haver fracassado.

— Sem dúvida. Embora você estivesse amarrada à promessa feita à sua mãe e Beaton merecesse morrer, nada justificaria você arriscar a salvação de sua alma. Durante algum tempo eu não sabia qual fardo pesava mais em meus ombros: tê-la impedido de consumar sua vingança, ou haver matado seu pai. Então, comecei a alimentar esperanças de que, talvez, você não me culpava de nenhuma dessas coisas.

— Como poderia culpá-lo? Enfim eu começava a enxergar quem era realmente minha mãe. Margaret nunca me amou. Apenas usou-me para matar meu pai. Passei minha vida toda tentando ignorar a verdade para me proteger da dor de mais uma rejeição.

Balfour abraçou-a, desejando poder dizer algo que aplacasse tanto sofrimento.

Hannah Howell 182 Destinos ao Vento

— Margaret e Beaton perderam a oportunidade de ser amados por uma filha maravilhosa, da qual teriam se orgulhado. — Ele sorriu ao vê-la corar. — Infelizmente não podemos escolher nossos próprios pais, mas você, apesar do que o destino lhe impôs, tornou-se uma bela mulher, por dentro e por fora.

— É melhor você parar de falar assim, ou vou acabar chorando.

Rindo, ele a beijou na testa.

— Bem, acho que é hora de dizer-lhe por que vim procurá-la. Tudo o que você precisará fazer é responder sim, ou não. Quero levá-la comigo para Donncoill. Preciso de você ao meu lado. Quero-a para minha esposa e castelã de Donncoill.

Maldie teve que se conter para não gritar "sim" imediatamente. Ele dissera muito, porém não o bastante. Balfour desejava-a, estava pronto para desposá-la. Entretanto, não mencionara o amor. Por um instante perguntou-se se conseguiria fazê-lo confessar seus sentimentos antes de ser obrigada a tomar a iniciativa. Mas os homens costumam refutar em expor a alma, costumam ter vergonha de abrir o coração. E mesmo se Balfour a amasse, existia a possibilidade de que só viesse a se declarar dali a muitos anos.

— Quero me casar com você, contudo, talvez minha resposta seja não. Você falou de desejo, de necessidade. Mas há algo que não sabe a meu respeito. Algo que me esforcei para esconder. Eu te amo, Balfour Murray. Amo-o com todas as minhas forças, desde o primeiro instante. Talvez não faça sentido para você, mas, não posso desposá-lo se esse sentimento não for recíproco.

— Ah, minha linda tola. — Ele a esmagou contra o peito, num abraço apaixonado. — Você terá muito amor, possivelmente mais do que desejaria em alguns momentos.

— Você me ama? — Maldie indagou num sussurro emocionado.

— Sim, eu a amo. Desde o primeiro instante em que a vi. Então sua resposta é sim? Você se casará comigo?

— Sim. — O beijo ávido foi interrompido pelo som repentino de uma trombeta. — É o sinal de caçada? — ela indagou, olhando ao redor.

Rindo, Balfour terminou de vestir-se.

— Parece que seu tio Colin está nos mandando um aviso. Se não aparecermos logo no castelo, a caçada começará.

Hannah Howell 183 Destinos ao Vento

Feliz como nunca imaginara possível, Maldie trançou os cabelos. Já não estava só no mundo. Tinha parentes que a amavam, que se preocupavam com sua segurança. E que a manteriam sob estrita vigilância.

— Acho que os dias até nosso casamento vão ser muito longos — falou, vendo um grupo de Kirkcaldy aparecer do meio do nada para acompanhá-los até o castelo.

— Muito longos mesmo — Balfour concordou, desanimado.

 **Capítulo XII**

Trêmula, Maldie olhou-se no espelho. Estava pronta para seu casamento.

Sentia-se atordoada, num misto de nervosismo e felicidade. Um mês se passara desde que Balfour fora buscá-la na fortaleza Kirkcaldy. E embora houvesse passado a residir em Donncoill, os dois nunca mais haviam tido uma chance de ficarem a sós, seu tio, e um número crescente de parentes, que foram chegando com antecedência para as bodas, revezavam-se na tarefa de mantê-los sob constante vigilância até a noite de núpcias.

Uma batida na porta e Colin entrou, alegre e bem-humorado como de costume. Maldie ainda encontrava dificuldade para perdoar a mãe por tê-la impedido, durante anos, de desfrutar da companhia daquele cavaleiro bom e generoso.

— Não escondi Balfour debaixo da cama — ela brincou.

— Eu sei. Acabei de vê-lo em seu quarto, andando de um lado para o outro.

— Andando de um lado para o outro? Então ele está preocupado. Será que mudou de idéia sobre o casamento?

Colin riu ante a insegurança da sobrinha.

— Não, menina. Nós homens sempre ficamos nervosos no dia de nosso casamento. Afinal, estaremos assumindo um compromisso sério, perante Deus e nossos semelhantes. — De súbito, ele notou o sinal de nascença no ombro de Maldie, exposto pelo decote do vestido. — E uma linda marca na sua pele.

— A marca de Beaton. Minha mãe costumava dizer que era um sinal do meu sangue ruim.

— Sua mãe não passava de uma tola, amarga e insensível. O senhor de Dubhlinn podia ser um canalha, mas nem todos os Beaton o são. O jovem Eric também não é um Beaton?

Hannah Howell 184 Destinos ao Vento

— Sim. E possui na pele o mesmo sinal que eu carrego.

— Entretanto, trata-se de um menino a caminho de se tornar um homem íntegro. Responda-me, você tem orgulho de ser uma Kirkcaldy?

— Claro.

— Bem, como já lhe disse antes, nosso clã sempre teve sua cota de pecadores. Alguns traidores, ladrões, assassinos. Acredite-me, querida, os Murray também já tiveram seus canalhas. Você se transformou numa mulher honrada, apesar de seus pais. Tenha orgulho disso.

— Obrigada, tio — Maldie murmurou, os olhos marejados de lágrimas.

— Você não está acostumada a ouvir elogios. — Não se tratava de uma pergunta e sim de uma declaração.

— Não importa.

— Oh, importa sim. Uma criança precisa se sentir valorizada para crescer saudável e forte, de corpo e alma. Por passar a vida inteira privada de merecidos elogios, você se tornou tão insegura que chegou ao extremo de pensar que seu homem pode estar desistindo do casamento. Creia-me, lorde Murray não poderia ter escolhido uma noiva mais bela e mais dotada de qualidades.

— Maldie já devia estar aqui — reclamou Balfour pela enésima vez, parado a poucos metros do altar erguido no salão principal.

Revirando os olhos, Nigel encostou-se na parede.

— Calma, o tio dela foi buscá-la. Veja, lá está sua noiva. Ao ver Maldie, Balfour prendeu a respiração. O vestido verde-água moldava as curvas sinuosas do corpo mignon de maneira sutil e sensual, os cabelos negros, presos numa única trança, estavam enfeitados com pequeninas pérolas. Jamais a vira tão bela. Jamais amara e desejara tanto uma mulher.

— Esta é sua última chance de voltar atrás, querida — falou baixinho, tomando-a pela mão. — Depois de pronunciar seus votos, você nunca mais poderá escapar de mim.

Embevecida, Maldie contemplou aquele que logo seria seu marido. Impressionantemente alto e másculo, Balfour possuía uma elegância inata, que o fazia se destacar onde quer que estivesse. Não havia ali um único cavaleiro tão bonito ou atraente. Ainda não conseguia entender como fora capaz de atrair a atenção de um homem como ele.

Hannah Howell 185 Destinos ao Vento

— Esta é também sua última chance de voltar atrás, sir. Lembre-se de que se tentar fugir, eu consigo correr mais depressa ainda.

Rindo, ele a beijou de leve nos lábios antes de conduzi-la até o altar. Ao ajoelhar-se ante o sacerdote, Maldie olhou a multidão ao redor. Kirkcaldy e Murray, dois clãs que agora formavam uma aliança. Eric junto de seu tio, ambos sorrindo-lhe. Nigel, também sorrindo, mas melancólico. Não havia nada que pudesse fazer por ele, exceto rezar para que superasse a decepção de um amor não correspondido. Então, Balfour começou a dizer, perante Deus, que a recebia como esposa e tudo o mais deixou de existir. Não queria perder uma única palavra.

Balfour ainda ria de alguma bobagem que Colin falara, quando Nigel surgiu ao seu lado. Percebendo um certo desconforto entre os irmãos, lorde Kirkcaldy afastou-se, para que pudessem conversar a sós. Balfour havia esperado que Nigel vencesse seus sentimentos por Maldie ou, pelo menos, aprendesse a conviver com eles. Agora, começava a recear que a situação não se resolveria assim tão facilmente.

— Parabéns, irmão, e muitas felicidades.

— Obrigado. Porém não é só isso que você quer me dizer, é? — Balfour perguntou, temendo ouvir a resposta.

— Estou de partida.

— Não vá. Em nenhum momento lhe pedi para se afastar de Donncoill.

— Sim, eu sei. Preciso partir. Estou verdadeiramente feliz por você e Maldie. Qualquer um pode notar como é grande o amor que os une. Eu achei que poderia aceitar isso, superar a desilusão. Mas, será difícil conseguir se permanecer aqui.

— A última coisa que eu queria era afastá-lo de seu lar.

— Você não está me afastando. Apenas resolvi viajar durante algum tempo. Será mais fácil virar essa página longe daqui. Eu não suportaria magoar você, ou Maldie, de alguma forma. Não suportaria destruir a amizade que nos une.

— Para onde você irá?

— Para a França. Os franceses estão dispostos a pagar qualquer escocês que queira lutar contra os ingleses. E não me olhe assim. Não pretendo partir para a guerra porque busco a morte. Apesar de apaixonado pela esposa de meu irmão, continuo gostando muito de mim para querer morrer.

— Você ficará para a festa de amanhã?

Hannah Howell 186 Destinos ao Vento

— Não. Partirei ao amanhecer, na companhia de alguns Kirkcaldy que também estarão embarcando para a França. — Nigel abraçou o irmão com força. — Não ficarei longe para sempre. Não sou tão idiota a ponto de pensar que as dores do coração não têm cura. Voltarei um dia. Agora vou me despedir de Eric.

Absorto, Balfour observou o irmão desaparecer no meio da multidão. E quando Maldie apareceu ao seu lado, preferiu não dizer-lhe nada por enquanto. Por que roubar a alegria de um dia tão importante?

— Você acha que conseguiremos escapulir sem sermos vistos? — ele indagou a meia voz.

— Duvido. Há gente demais aqui dentro para passarmos despercebidos.

— Então façamos uma saída triunfal. — Tomando-a no colo, Balfour atravessou o salão lotado sob uma salva de palmas, gritos e assobios.

— Um de nós tem uma família enorme. — Ela riu quando o marido trancou a porta do quarto e jogou-a na cama.

— Esse castelo era imenso, até os Kirkcaldy começarem a chegar. A propósito, esposa, você estava linda neste vestido.

— Sim, eu estava — ela murmurou lânguida, deixando-se despir. — Cuidado para não rasgá-lo.

— Estou tendo cuidado. Não o arranquei com os dentes, conforme pretendia.

— Faz muito tempo que não ficamos juntos.

— Uma eternidade.

— Hoje é nossa noite de núpcias. Talvez devêssemos ter sido mais comedidos. O que aquela gente lá embaixo vai pensar de nós?

— Estou faminto, esposa. Contive-me o quanto pude. Cheguei ao meu limite.

— Eu também. Porém agora, casados, creio que um de nós precisa aprender a ter um pouco mais de controle. — As ações de Maldie desmentiam suas palavras. Atirando-se sobre o marido, ela praticamente destruiu as roupas que o cobriam, expondo o corpo viril às suas mãos e aos lábios ávidos.

Eles fizeram amor com uma paixão que beirava a insensatez. Bocas unidas, peles suadas, corações acelerados, dedos entrelaçados. Assim alcançaram o clímax, certos de que um era para o outro o próprio ar que respiravam.

— Ah, querida, minha doce sedutora — Balfour murmurou, horas depois. — Nesta nossa primeira noite de casados, eu pretendia possuí-la lenta e gentilmente, não arrastá-la para sensações ensandecidas.

Hannah Howell 187 Destinos ao Vento

— Também tentei ir devagar, mas acabei mostrando não ter controle nenhum sobre meus impulsos. A culpa é do meu tio. Se ele não nos tivesse mantido separados até o dia de nosso casamento, não estaríamos tão desejosos. Mas não se preocupe, posso esperar pelo sexo lento e gentil. Temos uma vida inteira pela frente.

— Sim. — Fitando-a fixamente, Balfour falou: — Há algumas coisas que preciso lhe dizer. Eu deveria ter lhe dito antes de pedi-la em casamento, porém temi que você ficasse zangada e respondesse não.

Por um instante Maldie foi dominada pelo medo. Então obrigou-se a se acalmar. Lorde Murray era um homem bom e justo. Sem dúvida não guardaria segredos sombrios e imperdoáveis. Aliás, quem guardara segredos quase imperdoáveis fora ela.

— São coisas más a seu respeito o que você tem a me contar?

— Não. Mas, é possível que você não vá pensar bem de mim.

— Fale logo, então. Esta não é uma noite para ficarmos irritados, mas também é a noite perfeita para abrirmos à alma. Conte-me tudo.

— Você se lembra da primeira vez que partilhamos essa cama?

— Pergunta tola. Claro que sim. Você disse que não poderia mais continuar com aquele jogo de sedução, que não conseguia mais reprimir o desejo que sentia por mim e tinha que satisfazê-lo.

— E era verdade. Porém apenas metade da verdade. Existia um outro motivo pelo qual a pressionei para se tornar minha amante.

— Você não precisou me pressionar muito.

— Eu havia percebido o interesse de Nigel em você. Quis marcá-la naquela noite como minha, Maldie, e de ninguém mais. Quis que meu irmão soubesse que você pertencia apenas a mim. E... quis que você o soubesse também. — Balfour calou-se por um momento, surpreso por não haver sinal de raiva no rosto da esposa. — Usei o desejo que você sentia por mim a fim de arrastá-la até a cama sem considerar que talvez você ainda não estivesse pronta para se entregar.

— Essa é sua grande confissão? Você tem se preocupado com isso há meses, não? — Maldie recostou-se na cabeceira da cama, esforçando-se para não rir, pois temia insultá-lo.

— Isto e mais uma coisa.

— Conte-me.

Hannah Howell 188 Destinos ao Vento

— Eu não precisava trazê-la para Donncoill depois de sofrer aquela derrota em Dubhlinn porque, na época, ainda não desconfiava de Grizel. Porém, quando olhei para você, desejei-a imediatamente e decidi tê-la perto de mim para seduzi-la.

— Vergonhoso.

Estreitando os olhos, Balfour observou a mulher. Maldie não parecia nem um pouco zangada, pelo contrário. Dava a impressão de divertir-se com a história.

— E por último...

— Há mais?

— Já lhe falei de quando suspeitei de que você estava me traindo. Mas não expliquei todos os motivos que me levaram a julgá-la uma espiã. Parte de mim simplesmente não conseguia entender como você pudera me escolher, tendo Nigel aos seus pés.

Maldie arregalou os olhos e enterrou o rosto no travesseiro. Apavorado, Balfour odiou-se por tê-la levado às lágrimas. Nunca a vira chorar antes... Então, os sons abafados foram ficando mais distintos.

— Querida, você está rindo? — indagou num misto de espanto e confusão.

Ela ergueu o rosto, iluminado por um sorriso radiante.

— Desculpe-me se o ofendi rindo, porém nunca me passou pela cabeça que seus graves pecados seriam esses.

— Agora você está se divertindo às minhas custas — ele murmurou, sentindo-se relaxado pela primeira vez desde que decidira confessar-lhe toda a verdade. — Somos marido e mulher. Quis começar nosso casamento somente com a verdade entre nós.

— Uma decisão elogiável. Porém você se preocupou sem razão. Talvez seu comportamento inicial não tenha sido muito honroso, porém não é nada comparado às mentiras que lhe contei.

— Ainda assim não estava certo valer-me de todos os meios para seduzi-la.

— Calma, meu amor. Eu também o desejei desde o primeiro momento em que o vi. Talvez eu não tenha me valido de todos os meios para seduzi-lo, mas fiz o possível para conquistá-lo. Portanto, pare de se culpar.

— Você perdoa as faltas de seu marido com muita facilidade.

— Quando essas faltas são me desejar loucamente e tentar me seduzir, não é difícil perdoar.

— Eu a amo, Maldie Murray.

Hannah Howell 189 Destinos ao Vento

— Estou tão feliz, que temo acordar de um sonho. Só tem mais uma coisa que eu gostaria de dizer, antes de tornarmos a nos entregar às delícias da noite de núpcias.

— Mais confissões?

— Não se trata disso. Eu o vi conversando com Nigel depois da cerimônia e tive a impressão de que falavam sobre algo sério. Há algum problema que eu ainda não saiba?

— Não e sim. Não estamos enfrentando nenhuma ameaça externa. Não existe nenhum inimigo querendo me matar, ou se apossar de nossas terras. O problema está dentro de nossa família. Nigel partirá amanhã cedo.

— Por quê? — Maldie perguntou, embora adivinhasse a resposta.

— Pretende se aliar aos franceses na luta contra os ingleses.

— Oh, eu sinto muito.

— A culpa não é sua, querida.

— Claro que sim. Seu irmão está partindo por minha causa.

— Não. Você nunca fez nada para encorajá-lo. Nigel apenas precisa de algum tempo sozinho para superar esse sentimento.

— Espero que ele volte em breve, pois seu lugar é aqui, em Donncoill, junto de você e de Eric. Talvez ele possa encontrar aquilo que procura na França.

— Assim como encontrei minha felicidade na estrada para Dubhlinn. — Balfour inclinou-se e beijou-a na boca. — Eu a amo, minha bela sedutora de olhos verdes.

— Não mais do que eu a amo.

— Você está me desafiando, milady? — Sorrindo, Balfour a segurou pelos pulsos, imprensando-a na cama com o próprio corpo.

— Sim, estou. Você é homem suficiente para aceitar meu desafio?

— Poderia levar muito tempo para decidirmos quem é o vencedor.

— Temos a vida inteira — ela murmurou sensual. — E não consigo pensar numa maneira melhor de passar nossos anos juntos do que mostrando um ao outro o quanto nos amamos.

— Nem eu, Maldie Murray. Nem eu.

 **Fim.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Murray 02 - Highland Honor**

 _ **Hannah Howell**_

 _Gisele DeVeau conhece o lado mais sórdido dos homens, depois de escapar da brutalidade de seu marido. Agora, viúva e com a cabeça a prêmio, ela é perseguida por 1 crime que não cometeu. Sua única esperança é Nigel Murray, o rebelde escocês que a salvou de morrer no campo de batalha e fugiu com ela para a Escócia. O atraente Nigel desafia Giselle com uma sensualidade ardente, destruindo todos os seus receios e temores. Mas para confiar plenamente em Nigel, Gisele precisa deixar o passado para trás e abrir seu coração para o amor eterno!_

Capítulo I

 _França,_

 _Primavera de 1437_

Desajeitadamente, Nigel Murray sentou-se. Passando as mãos pelos cabelos imundos, fitou o horizonte, tingido pelas primeiras luzes da manhã. Desgostoso, percebeu que nem sequer entrara na pequena tenda, havendo adormecido ao relento, caído na lama.

— Sorte eu não ter morrido afogado — resmungou, levantando-se.

Aos poucos, deu-se conta do mau cheiro exalado pelo próprio corpo. Cambaleante, rumou para o rio perto do qual o exército acampara. Precisava livrar-se do fedor e clarear as idéias. A água gelada serviria a contento.

As coisas haviam saído de controle, concluiu embrenhando-se no meio das árvores. Quando um homem acorda esparramado na lama, sem se lembrar de como fora parar ali, com certeza era hora de analisar a situação seriamente.

Durante os últimos sete anos passados, lutando ao lado dos franceses, dera este conselho a muitos de seus compatriotas. Agora, devia colocá-lo em prática. Ou mudava seu estilo de vida, ou morria.

Depois de tirar as botas e o cinturão com a espada, mergulhou no rio caudaloso. De olhos fechados, permitiu que a água cristalina afastasse os resquícios da embriaguez e limpasse as roupas manchadas.

Desde que chegara à França, entregara-se à bebida e a uma sucessão de amantes, cujos nomes e rostos não guardavam nenhum significado. Apenas os combates ocasionais com os ingleses, ou com quaisquer outros inimigos dos franceses, o faziam romper esse círculo vicioso. Por obra do acaso continuava vivo após sete anos de tamanha estupidez. Poderia ter morrido afogado numa poça d'água, inconsciente de tanto beber, ou caído no campo de batalha ao enfrentar o adversário, antes de reconhecer seus erros.

E por quê? Eis a pergunta que devia fazer a si mesmo. No início, valera-se do vinho e das mulheres para aliviar a dor da alma, para sufocar o sofrimento que o fizera se afastar de casa, de Donncoill, da Escócia. Agora começava a suspeitar de que a rotina de dissipação tornara-se um hábito. O vinho oferecia um torpor tentador, promovia uma inabilidade de pensar e as amantes proporcionavam alívio temporário para a tensão sexual. Ao partir da Escócia, assegurara aos irmãos não pretender morrer em combate e, com certeza, não desejava morrer num estado de estupor alcoólico.

Sussurros repentinos o trouxeram de volta à realidade, afastando os pensamentos amargos. Saindo da água, Nigel calçou as botas, apanhou a espada e, movido pela curiosidade, seguiu os sons.

Logo alcançava uma clareira, onde duas pessoas conversavam. Escondendo-se atrás de uma árvore, observou-as.

Reconhecia o rapaz, embora precisasse se esforçar para lembrar-se do nome. Todavia, era a outra figura que despertava seu interesse. Por que Guy Lucette estaria conversando atentamente com uma mulher pequenina, metida em trajes masculinos e de cabelos tão curtos? Um olhar rápido para o chão deixou claro que a mudança de corte fora recente. Sobre a relva verde, montes de cachos negros e sedosos brilhavam sob os tênues raios de sol. Apesar de não entender o porquê, incomodava-o saber que algo belo fora assim descartado e perguntava-se o que haveria induzido a linda dama a tomar a atitude drástica. Com certa dificuldade, Nigel acompanhou o diálogo travado rapidamente em francês.

— É loucura, Gisele! — Guy exclamou, ajudando-a a vestir o casaco largo e sujo. — Em breve estaremos enfrentando os ingleses. Aqui não é lugar para mulheres.

— As terras de DeVeau tampouco o são. Em especial para mim — respondeu a jovem, passando os dedos esguios e trêmulos pelos cabelos repicados. — Eu poderia matar aquele homem por me submeter a tal infâmia.

— O maldito já está morto.

— O que não me impede de querer matá-lo.

— Por quê? Não foi ele quem cortou seus cabelos, ou obrigou-a a fazê-lo.

— O canalha, ou melhor, sua família, me arrastou a essa situação extremada. Eu não tinha idéia de que existiam tantos DeVeau. Onde quer que eu vá, parece que um deles está sempre me espreitando.

— Sem dúvida há muitos DeVeau no exército também. Você não levou isso em consideração ao arquitetar seu plano maluco?

— Sim, levei — ela retrucou muito calma, certificando-se de que os seios não ficavam proeminentes sob o tecido grosseiro do casaco. — Também considerei a possibilidade de que algum DeVeau acabe descobrindo que você é meu primo. Os riscos são mínimos. Ninguém pensará em me procurar entre os pajens num campo de batalha.

— É verdade. Mas insisto em que você permaneça no interior da minha barraca a maior parte do tempo, para não chamar muita atenção e levantar suspeitas. Se seus inimigos a localizarem, irão matá-la. Os DeVeau puseram sua cabeça a prêmio e não são poucos os que gostariam de encher os bolsos com o dinheiro da recompensa por sua captura.

Quanto os DeVeau estariam dispostos a pagar pela dama, Nigel se perguntou, dando de ombros em seguida. Não importava. Após anos de completa indiferença por tudo que o cercava, exceto a própria miséria, pela primeira vez, desde que abandonara a Escócia, a curiosidade fazia seu sangue correr mais vigorosamente nas veias e o impelia para além da letargia mental à qual se acostumara.

Guy e a jovem Gisele enterraram as roupas e os cabelos dela numa cova rasa e partiram. Nigel não tardou a acompanhá-los, demorando-se apenas o suficiente para recolher o que fora deixado para trás: xale, vestido e cachos de cabelos.

Aproximar-se da tenda de Guy, sem ser visto, provou-se tarefa fácil, pois ninguém parecia vigiar a retaguarda. Qualquer um que a estivesse caçando não encontraria a menor dificuldade para rastreá-la e prendê-la.

Andando de um lado para o outro defronte da barraca, Nigel pensou no que faria em seguida, ainda sem entender por que deveria se importar com o destino daqueles tolos. Interessar-se por qualquer coisa que o desviasse do caminho da autodestruição, que estivera trilhando nos últimos sete anos, já seria um ganho. Teria a dupla cometido algum crime que merecesse sentença de morte? Talvez tudo não passasse de um grande mal-entendido. Sua própria família sofrerá na pele as conseqüências sombrias de equívocos. Os Murray haviam enfrentado uma rixa sangrenta por causa de um erro. Muitos homens bons e honrados tinham morrido antes que a verdade viesse à tona.

Talvez fosse mais do que simples curiosidade o que o movia. A idéia de uma dama tão linda ser ferida, principalmente devido a um engano, o perturbava sim, mas não bastava para explicar a intensidade de sua inquietação.

— Chega de perder tempo — ele se repreendeu, irritado.

Nenhuma maneira inteligente de se aproximar do casal vinha-lhe à mente. Ou porque não existia uma forma simples de intrometer-se na questão, ou porque, sob os efeitos do álcool, não conseguia raciocinar com clareza. Decidindo-se por uma abordagem direta, entrou na tenda anunciando-se com um sonoro _bom-dia._ A expressão assombrada dos primos o fez sorrir. Guy custou tanto a reagir à sua presença inesperada, que teria sucumbido a um ataque, caso estivesse lidando com um inimigo. Pondo-se à frente de Gisele, o rapaz, finalmente, desembainhou a espada.

— Não há necessidade disso — disse Nigel, em inglês, rezando para que os dois o compreendessem.

Seu sotaque era tão carregado, ao falar francês, que temia piorar a situação. Também teve o cuidado de estender as mãos vazias, em sinal de paz.

— Não? Então por que você irrompeu em minha tenda sem ser convidado?

Ignorando uma pontada de inveja por não dominar o idioma francês com a perícia demonstrada por Guy em relação ao inglês, Nigel fitou Gisele, cujos olhos, de um verde magnífico, o observavam cautelosos.

— É esquisito seu pajem não desembainhar a espada e postar-se ao seu lado. — Nigel riu baixinho ante o súbito nervosismo de Guy. — Pode-se fazer uma moça parecer um rapaz, pelo menos superficialmente, porém é difícil lembrar-se de tratá-la como tal.

O medo inicial de Gisele transformou-se em perplexidade. Sua primeira impressão fora de que o belo escocês havia sido contratado pelos DeVeau. Contudo, o cavaleiro alto e moreno mostrava-se relaxado e seus olhos cor de âmbar revelaram um misto de curiosidade e diversão. Aliás, aquele olhar começava a incomodá-la, pois não havia nada de divertido em sua situação atual. Pelo contrário, perigava de perder a vida.

Apesar da irritação crescente e da aparência desmazelada do escocês, não conseguia ficar imune àquela presença máscula. As roupas molhadas delineavam cada músculo do corpo poderoso, os cabelos longos, também úmidos, ressaltavam os traços viris.

O estranho parecia exausto e não se barbeava há dias, entretanto era um dos homens mais bonitos que jamais vira. Nariz reto, queixo firme e uma boca que, sem dúvida, enlouquecera muitas mulheres. Mas sinais de uma vida devassa, regada a vinho e prazeres da carne, marcavam o rosto expressivo. Vira essas mesmas linhas no rosto de seu marido. Que problemas levariam esse escocês forte e belo a tragar mulheres e vinho com igual avidez?

Quando os olhares deles se encontraram, Gisele corou. Estivera fitando-o tão fixa e demoradamente que o desconhecido notara. Embaraçada, abaixou a cabeça, precisando de algum tempo para se recompor. Ao tornar a erguê-la, viu-o sorrindo e um calor repentino a invadiu.

— Como adotei esse disfarce poucas horas atrás, você poderia me dizer como o descobriu? — indagou áspera.

— Eu também estava nas proximidades do rio.

— _Merde_ — ela murmurou, fitando-o, ao escutá-lo rir. — Então você é um espião.

— Não. Apenas um homem que, ocasionalmente, gosta de ficar limpo.

Decidindo ignorar a tirada bem-humorada, Gisele deu um passo à frente.

— Se você não está me caçando, por que o interesse no modo como me visto, ou na identidade que desejo assumir?

— Curiosidade é algo sedutor.

— E você é um cavaleiro grande e musculoso. Resista.

— Gisele — Guy a repreendeu em francês, puxando-a pela manga do casaco. —Devemos descobrir o que ele quer, antes de você o agredir com sua língua destemperada.

— Falo francês — informou-os Nigel, nesse mesmo idioma.

— Com um sotaque carregadíssimo, aliás — Gisele respondeu, praguejando quando o primo tornou a cutucá-la.

— Eu o conheço, não? — interrogou-o Guy, franzindo o cenho.

— Somente de vista. Sou sir Nigel Murray.

— Sir Guy Lucette. Minha prima, Gisele DeVeau. Você pretende nos delatar? Ou planeja pedir alguma recompensa para guardar segredo?

— Juro, pela honra de meu clã, que apenas cedi à curiosidade. — A pergunta não o havia ofendido. Suas atitudes, de fato, pareciam suspeitas.

— Obediência tão cega à curiosidade poderia facilmente acabar levando-o à morte. — Guy embainhou a espada. — Receio que, desta vez, será impossível satisfazê-la.

— Verdade?

— Sim — Gisele afirmou seca. — Nosso problema não lhe diz respeito. Não é, absolutamente, da sua conta.

— E vocês não sentem necessidade de auxílio? De mais uma espada protegendo a retaguarda?

Guy deu a impressão de considerar a idéia. Gisele, no entanto, permaneceu inabalável.

— É um assunto de família, sir. Não precisamos de ajuda.

— Não? Vocês mal começaram a farsa e já os descobri.

— Porque estava nos espionando.

— Talvez eu não fosse o único — Nigel insistiu, tentando fazê-la entender a seriedade da situação e a importância de sua oferta para acudi-los.

Os primos se entreolharam, nervosos e inquietos, e o simples bom senso obrigava-os a enxergar o óbvio. Sim, auxílio seria bem-vindo, mas existiam certas dificuldades. Como confiar em alguém que conheciam apenas de vista? Nigel também suspeitava de que aqueles dois, orgulhosos por natureza, custariam a admitir a necessidade de socorro.

— Creio que teríamos notado se a floresta estivesse repleta de espiões — ponderou Gisele.

Guy apressou-se a tomar a palavra.

— Sir Murray, compreendo o que você está se esforçando para nos dizer. Sem dúvida seremos mais cuidadosos, daqui em diante, e vigiaremos nossa retaguarda.

— Então recusam minha ajuda.

— É preciso. Não é problema seu e seria descortês arrastá-lo para o meio das nossas dificuldades.

— Ainda que eu esteja disposto a me intrometer?

— Ainda assim.

— Como queiram, então.

— Nós agradecemos, sinceramente, sua gentil preocupação.

— Nós? — repetiu Gisele, irônica.

— Apesar de sua recusa em aceitar meu auxílio — prosseguiu Nigel, sem se importar com a interrupção indelicada —, asseguro-lhes que minha oferta permanece. Vocês sabem onde me encontrar, se mudarem de idéia.

Com uma breve inclinação de cabeça, o escocês retirou-se. Depois de afastar-se alguns passos, perguntou-se se valeria a pena voltar e espiá-los para escutar o que diriam após sua partida, porém desistiu. Os primos agiriam com mais prudência agora. Só esperava que buscassem sua ajuda antes que fosse tarde demais.

— Talvez tenhamos cometido um erro — Guy murmurou pensativo.

— Não precisamos do estrangeiro — teimou Gisele, sentando-se no catre e cruzando os braços sobre os seios.

— É admirável sua confiança na minha capacidade de mantê-la em segurança. — Guy ajoelhou-se, no chão de terra, e começou a acender uma pequena fogueira.

— Você é um cavaleiro honrado e habilidoso.

— Obrigado pelo voto de confiança. Minha reputação foi construída nos campos de batalha, em combates leais. Isto é bem diferente. Sou a única barreira entre você e uma horda de DeVeau e seus mercenários, e nenhum deles é capaz de agir segundo o código de honra. Outra espada seria de grande ajuda.

— Não sabemos se ele planeja usar aquela espada para nos ajudar, ou nos entregar aos nossos inimigos. O escocês pode ser um dos mercenários dos DeVeau.

— Não, não posso acreditar nisso.

— Você não conhece o homem.

— Verdade. Por outro lado, nunca ouvi nada de mal a respeito dele. Não deveríamos tê-lo descartado completamente.

Gisele passou a mão pelos cabelos curtos. No fundo, não acreditava que sir Murray quisesse prejudicá-los, mas temia que, impressionada pela beleza máscula e envolvente, houvesse perdido a capacidade de raciocinar e julgar com clareza. Fugir e se esconder de seus inimigos levara-a a desconfiar de tudo e de todos. Se muitos de sua própria família acreditavam nas acusações que lhes eram feitas e tinham lhe dado as costas, por que um estranho, vindo de uma terra distante, lhe ofereceria ajuda? E sir Murray continuaria disposto a protegê-la, depois de saber por que os DeVeau a caçavam? E por que haviam posto sua cabeça a prêmio?

— Então não o descartaremos completamente, porém tampouco o aceitaremos cegamente como nosso amigo.

— Às vezes não podemos ser cautelosos demais, prima.

— Sim. Mas não se esqueça por que estou me escondendo. Sir Murray talvez não se mostre tão amigável e pronto para nos auxiliar quando descobrir a razão de nossa farsa. — Gisele sorriu melancólica. — Muitos homens acham difícil perdoar uma mulher que matou o marido.

— Mas você não o matou.

— Os DeVeau acreditam que sim. Como vários de nossos parentes. Por que um estranho acreditaria em mim, e não na versão corrente? Proponho observar o escocês e tomar nossa decisão com cuidado.

— De acordo. Só peço a Deus que os DeVeau não nos localizem antes.

Capítulo II

A maioria dos pajens não usa jóias tão vistosas. Praguejando baixinho, Gisele recolocou o medalhão cravejado de granadas sob o casaco e lançou um olhar fulminante para o belo escocês, enquanto acomodava a pilha de gravetos sobre o ombro. Esforçando-se para ignorar o sorriso sedutor, embrenhou-se no bosque e rumou para a barraca de Guy. Sir Murray descobrira seu segredo há uma semana e, desde então, parecia vigiar cada um de seus movimentos. Onde quer que fosse, acabava encontrando-o e já não sabia o que a irritava mais, se a persistência do estrangeiro, ou a atração que sentia por ele.

— Você quer alguma ajuda com seu fardo? — indagou Nigel, seguindo-a como uma sombra.

— _Non_ — Gisele respondeu, irritada por não ser capaz de acelerar o passo. — Você não considerou a possibilidade de suas atenções para comigo despertarem suspeitas?

— Sim, porém não creio que desconfiariam de que você é uma moça, não um rapaz.

— Que outra coisa poderiam pensar, além disso?

— Que me cansei das mulheres.

Gisele levou alguns segundos para entender o significado do comentário.

— É nojento — falou, enrubescendo.

— Estamos na França — disse Nigel, dando de ombros.

— Cuidado, meu nobre cavaleiro. Sou francesa.

— Sim, e a coisa mais linda que meus olhos jamais viram em sete anos de andanças por essas terras.

O galanteio rasgado fez com que seu coração batesse mais depressa, e Gisele odiou-se por reagir como uma tola inexperiente.

— Você não tem mais nada com o que se ocupar, além de meus problemas torpes?

— No momento, não.

Logo antes de saírem da floresta, quase que a contragosto, virou-se para contemplá-lo. Por que sir Murray tinha que ser tão bonito? Por que não conseguia permanecer imune ao charme viril? Estivera absolutamente convencida de que a brutalidade de seu marido matara qualquer interesse que pudesse vir a ter por um homem, mas reconhecia os sinais de uma atração perigosa se avolumando no ar. Onde esse cavaleiro sensual estivera um ano atrás, quando ainda era livre para flertar, para permitir que seu sangue fervesse nas veias sem medo? Afogando-se em vinho e amantes pensou, com inegável amargura.

— Não há necessidade de você se envolver com meus problemas.

— Eu sei, mas escolhi me intrometer. — Sorrindo, Nigel cruzou os braços sobre o peito largo, como que se preparando para uma longa conversa. — Por que os DeVeau a estão caçando?

— _Merdel_ Você parece um cão faminto, que não larga o osso.

— Meus irmãos sempre me chamaram de obstinado. Moça sei que você está sendo caçada e por quem. Desde o primeiro momento, seu disfarce nunca foi segredo para mim. Também sei que puseram sua linda cabecinha a prêmio. A única coisa que não sei é o _porquê._ Por que os DeVeau a querem morta? Acho que a acusam de assassinato. Se for o caso, por que iriam pensar que uma jovem delicada como você mataria alguém?

Sir Murray estava bem perto da verdade, Gisele concluiu, mergulhando nos olhos castanhos. Perto demais. Parte de si desejava, desesperadamente, contar-lhe tudo. E, ainda mais alarmante, parte de si desejava, desesperadamente, que ele acreditasse na sua inocência.

Com extrema dificuldade, desviou o olhar, temendo ceder à tentação de abandonar a cautela e abrir a alma. Confiar naquele estranho sem reservas significaria estar arriscando a própria vida e, talvez, a de Guy. Também receava que o escocês, a exemplo de outras pessoas, não acreditasse na sua história. Ficaria devastada se parecesse uma mentirosa vulgar.

— Como tentei lhe dizer antes… — Gisele começou, calando-se ao notar que ele já não a ouvia, com sua atenção voltada para o acampamento. — Alguma coisa errada?

— Os saxões.

— Quem?

— Os ingleses. — Nigel pôs-se a correr, puxando-a pela mão. — Você deve retornar à barraca de Guy e permanecer lá.

— Mas não estou vendo, nem escutando nada. Não soaram o alarme. Como você pode saber que os ingleses estão próximos? _Merde_ — ela resmungou, tropeçando. — Você consegue farejá-los, ou é apenas doido?

— Oh, sim, consigo farejar os bastardos.

Antes que Gisele pudesse retrucar, um grito ecoou pelo acampamento, quando os homens se armavam às pressas para enfrentar o súbito ataque inimigo. Pasma, ela se deixou empurrar para dentro da tenda e, apanhando uma adaga, ficou de prontidão. Se a batalha chegasse ali, resistiria.

Imóvel, tensa e alerta, Gisele descobriu-se pensando no escocês, algo que vinha lhe acontecendo com perturbadora freqüência. Não era uma boa hora de se preocupar com terceiros, em especial com um homem. Tal distração poderia, facilmente, custar-lhe a vida. Precisava manter-se focada numa única coisa: escapar dos DeVeau. Entretanto, sua mente e seu coração davam a impressão de agir por conta própria. Quanto mais se esforçava para tirar o envolvente estrangeiro da cabeça, mais pensava nele.

Nigel Murray, com sua beleza máscula, sem dúvida impressionara muitas mulheres. Porém, saber-se tão vulnerável ao charme avassalador quanto as outras não a sossegava, ou diminuía sua irritação. Deveria ter superado essas tolices.

Afinal, conhecera o lado negro dos homens. Por trás de um rosto bonito, podia existir uma alma perversa. O escocês parecia não trazer em si essa dicotomia, mas já não confiava em sua própria capacidade de julgar. Embora houvesse se recusado, terminantemente, casar-se com Michael DeVeau, porque acreditara nas histórias escabrosas que ouvira, acabara forçada a aceitá-lo. Para seu horror, constatara que os boatos sobre a natureza violenta e amoral do nobre nem chegavam perto da realidade.

Quase um ano se passara desde que encontrara o corpo mutilado do marido na cama e, certa de que levaria a culpa, fugira. Apesar de terem estado casados por apenas seis meses, a experiência trágica a marcaria para sempre. Assim como jamais poderia se esquecer de como sua própria família a abandonara. Ninguém tomara nenhuma atitude para protegê-la, antes ou depois de seu casamento, e muitos deles pensavam que ela, realmente, matara DeVeau. Levaria algum tempo até ser capaz de perdoá-los.

Gritos repentinos trouxeram-na de volta à precariedade da situação em que se achava. Com os sons horripilantes da batalha cada vez mais distintos, a barraca onde buscara refúgio começava a parecer uma armadilha.

Segurando a adaga firmemente na mão, Gisele se aventurou para fora da tenda. E seu coração, por um breve instante, parou de bater. Engajado numa luta mortal com dois cavaleiros ostentando as cores dos DeVeau, Guy resistia com bravura. Mas ela temia que o destino do primo fosse igual ao do amigo Charles: morrer, tentando defendê-la.

— Fuja! — Guy berrou, escapando dos golpes adversários com perícia.

Antes de Gisele esboçar qualquer reação, um terceiro personagem surgiu, espada em riste, um sorriso vitorioso no rosto grosseiro. O cavaleiro tinha todo direito de parecer arrogante. Apesar da adaga, reconhecia não ser capaz de vencê-lo.

— Largue a faca, prostituta assassina! — rugiu o brutamontes.

— E permitir que você cometa uma injustiça sem resistir? _Non creio_ que não.

— Injustiça? _Non,_ justiça! Você matou seu marido, cortou-lhe fora a virilidade e meteu-a na boca do infeliz. Os DeVeau merecem se vingar.

De súbito ocorreu-lhe que a mutilação sofrida por seu marido a impediria de encontrar um aliado entre aqueles que a caçavam. O modo como o cavaleiro falava deixava claro que a castração fora uma injúria ainda maior do que o assassinato em si. Por um instante ela se perguntou se Nigel Murray ficaria igualmente afrontado, e se retiraria seu apoio caso conhecesse os detalhes da história sórdida.

— Não voltarei para os DeVeau — Gisele afirmou, dando um passo atrás e, buscando, em vão, vislumbrar uma rota de fuga.

— Oh, _oui,_ voltará sim. Viva ou morta.

— Morta? Creio que aqueles cães me preferem viva, para, mais uma vez, me fazer sentir o peso de sua brutalidade.

— Essa perseguição já se estendeu por tanto tempo que os DeVeau, com certeza, não se importarão se lhes entregarmos apenas sua cabeça.

— Ah, mas eu me importo. Prefiro a moça viva — disse uma voz, com carregado sotaque.

Boquiaberta, Gisele viu sir Murray aproximar-se do cavaleiro que a ameaçava. O desfecho da cena ocorreu em poucos segundos. Com absoluta calma, o escocês conteve o avanço do adversário e, numa sucessão de movimentos precisos, matou-o. Trêmula, Gisele apontou para Guy, que continuava resistindo às investidas dos inimigos.

Embora temerosa de acompanhar o embate, pois não suportaria testemunhar a morte do primo ou do escocês, ela não conseguiu desviar o olhar. Como se em transe, acompanhou a coreografia sinistra, pedindo a Deus para poupar seus protetores. Não se perdoaria nunca se o pior lhes acontecesse.

Quando Nigel liquidou um dos cavaleiros, quase gritou de alívio. Entretanto, a alegria durou pouco. Guy acabara de ser atingido no ombro e se esvaía em sangue, caído no chão. Porém, quando o enviado dos DeVeau preparava-se para desferir a estocada fatal, sir Murray se interpôs entre os dois, absorvendo o impacto do golpe e revidando o ataque. Sem dificuldade, venceu-o, proporcionando-lhe uma morte rápida e misericordiosa.

Depois de embainhar a espada, Nigel postou-se ao lado de Gisele, que se ajoelhara junto do primo.

— Desculpe-me, querida — murmurou Guy, rígido de dor.

— Desculpá-lo de quê? — ela falou baixinho, odiando-se por tê-lo arrastado para aquela enrascada.

— Minha primeira tentativa de protegê-la revelou-se um fiasco.

— _Non,_ tolo. Sua atitude foi muito galante.

— Charles está morto?

— Receio que sim.

— Malditos os DeVeau e todos os seus descendentes! Charles era um bom homem, o melhor dos amigos.

— Farei com que seu corpo seja tratado com respeito e honra — Nigel declarou.

— Obrigado, sir. — Guy esboçou um leve sorriso. — A propósito, de onde você surgiu?

— Quando os escutei conversando perto do rio e mencionando o nome DeVeau, resolvi levantar informações sobre a família. Então, no meio da batalha, você e seu amigo rumaram para cá. Tive a impressão de que os cavaleiros de DeVeau os seguiam e concluí que, talvez, minha ajuda seria bem-vinda.

— Meu primo precisa de ajuda agora — interveio Gisele, aflita. — Tudo de que necessito para tratá-lo está na nossa barraca.

Sem esforço, Nigel carregou o francês até a tenda e depositou-o no catre. Enquanto a jovem dama limpava e costurava o ferimento, ele achou um odre de vinho e sorveu um largo gole.

Quando se dera conta de que Gisele corria perigo, fora dominado por uma urgência há muito esquecida. Vê-la enfrentando um sujeito corpulento, armada apenas de uma adaga e coragem, enchera-o de admiração e o impelira a destruir quem a ameaçava. Não se lembrava de quando experimentara emoção tão intensa pela última vez.

Absorto, Nigel contemplou-a debruçada sobre o primo. Pequenina, porte elegante, sensual. Apesar de trajar roupas masculinas, transpirava feminilidade por todos os poros. Impossível resistir aos apelos da beleza clássica. Rosto delicado, nariz reto, lábios carnudos. Sobrancelhas arqueadas, cílios longos, escuros e espessos acentuando o brilho dos imensos olhos verdes. Nenhum desses atributos, contudo, explicava as sensações que Gisele despertava em seu corpo e sua alma. Conhecera muitas mulheres bonitas na vida, algumas até mais do que a francesa. Nenhuma, porém, o incendiara assim.

Intrometer-se nos problemas dela não seria sensato. De acordo com os rumores, a família DeVeau era rica, poderosa e violenta. Qualquer homem, com um pingo de bom senso, faria tudo para se distanciar dessa gente, para não se deixar rotular como um potencial inimigo. Porém, em vez de dar ouvidos à razão, não hesitara em matar três cavaleiros. Ainda existia uma chance de sair ileso, porque todas as testemunhas de seu envolvimento estavam mortas. Mas resolvera ajudar Gisele, quer seu apoio fosse desejado, quer não.

─ Você não pretende retornar à batalha? — ela perguntou, lavando as mãos após terminar o curativo.

—A luta já estava quase no fim quando decidi vir salvar sua linda pele.

— Guy e eu estávamos nos saindo bem, entretanto agradeço seu gentil auxílio. — Gisele praguejou baixinho ao vê-lo sorrir.

A quem esperara enganar? Somente a intervenção do escocês os poupara de uma tragédia maior. Por que relutava em aceitar o óbvio?

— Você acha difícil admitir estar atolada na lama até o pescoço e afundando depressa, não? — Murray perguntou, com o mesmo sorriso divertido nos lábios.

— Tenho cuidado de mim neste último ano, quase sem contar com ninguém. Creio que continuarei sobrevivendo.

— Aquilo do que você está fugindo está a ponto de alcançá-la, moça. O perigo a ronda. Charles perdeu a vida, e seu primo escapou por um triz. Isto já havia acontecido antes?

Sentando-se no chão, diante da fogueira, Gisele apanhou o odre de vinho e bebeu devagar.

— _Non,_ isto nunca aconteceu antes. Lamento muito, muito por Charles. Além de honrado, era amigo de infância de Guy. Quanto a meu primo, sei que o ferimento o enfraqueceu, mas irá se recuperar, se for tratado da maneira adequada.

— De fato. Mas a tarefa será árdua.

— Sou hábil na arte da cura.

— Sem dúvida. Porém, ter que correr de um lado para o outro, escondendo-se de seus inimigos, dificultará a recuperação de Guy. — Observando-a empalidecer, Nigel compadeceu-se. — Você não pode permanecer aqui, moça.

— Mas você matou os homens que estavam me caçando.

— Seriam eles os únicos enviados de DeVeau? Quem nos garante que não existam outros nas redondezas, apertando o cerco? Desnecessário explicar por que você não pode fugir arrastando um ferido consigo. Seu primo não sobreviveria a uma marcha acidentada.

Gisele fechou os olhos e tentou se acalmar. No começo, quando procurara Guy, seu plano parecera perfeito. Quem pensaria em procurá-la no meio de um regimento? Quem a tomaria por uma mulher, vendo-a de cabelos curtos e vestida como um rapaz? Como fora localizada?

Sir Murray tinha razão. Logo DeVeau seria informado de seu paradeiro e, ainda pior, descobriria que Guy a ajudara. Não, não podia permanecer ali, e tampouco deixar o primo para trás. Ele necessitava de sua ajuda e também precisava se pôr fora do alcance da ira da família DeVeau. Devagar, ela abriu os olhos e fitou o homem que se intrometera em seus problemas como se tivesse todo o direito de interferir.

— O que você acha que devo fazer? — indagou ansiosa.

— Fugir.

— Não posso abandonar Guy à mercê de meus inimigos.

— Sim, eu sei. Primeiro devemos levá-lo para um local seguro, onde alguém o abrigue e a você também.

— Nossa prima Maigrat mora a alguns quilômetros daqui.

— Então nós o levaremos para lá.

— Nós?

— Sim, nós. Estou lhe oferecendo proteção, pequena Gisele.

— Por quê?

— Não tenho resposta pronta para isso. — Nigel riu, dando de ombros. — Ofereço-lhe a proteção de que você necessita e, talvez, um porto seguro também. Antes de me meter na sua vida, estive pensando em voltar para casa. Convido-a a me acompanhar.

— Até a Escócia? — O choque inicial não durou muito.

Podia ser um ótimo plano, considerando a situação atual.

— Sim, até a Escócia. Até minha casa. Mesmo se os DeVeau descobrirem que estamos juntos, mesmo se souberem onde nos refugiamos, você ainda estará mais segura na Escócia do que aqui. Lá, serão os DeVeau os estrangeiros. Garanto-lhe que não passarão despercebidos e terão dificuldade para se esconder.

Embora desejasse aceitar a oferta de imediato, Gisele hesitava. Estaria pondo sua vida nas mãos de um homem que mal conhecia. Era loucura, sim. Contudo, que outra escolha lhe restava?

— Entendo você precisar de algum tempo para considerar minha proposta. — Nigel levantou-se. — Vou cuidar do corpo de Charles, conforme prometi ao seu primo, e, quando retornar, retomaremos a conversa. Só existe uma única coisa que desejo de você, em troca de minha ajuda.

— O que é?

— A verdade.

Quando o escocês saiu, Gisele suspirou fundo e cobriu o rosto com as mãos. A verdade. Era este o preço do auxílio de que tanto necessitava. Infelizmente a verdade talvez o fizesse mudar de idéia e retirar a oferta. Sir Nigel, como muitos outros, poderia não acreditar na sua inocência.

Também a perturbava o fato de um desconhecido dispor-se a arriscar a própria pele para protegê-la. Ele se esquivara de uma resposta direta quando lhe perguntara o porquê. E se Nigel Murray ficasse entediado no meio da jornada e desistisse de ajudá-la? E se acabasse sozinha, abandonada no meio do caminho, perdida numa terra estranha? O cavaleiro afirmara desejar apenas a verdade em troca de auxílio. Todavia, passariam semanas, talvez meses, juntos. E se ele resolvesse aumentar o preço? E se o belo escocês estivesse a serviço dos DeVeau? E se houvesse matado aqueles três cavaleiros somente para não dividir a recompensa por sua captura?

Tantos "ses" a estavam enlouquecendo. Devia considerar todas as possibilidades, por mais que lhe doesse a alma. Sir Murray parecia um homem íntegro e digno, capaz de socorrer uma mulher desesperada.

Porém, assim como não possuía provas de que ele era um inimigo, tampouco possuía provas de que fosse um amigo e aliado.

— Simplesmente não sei o que fazer — Gisele murmurou, no auge da angústia.

— Você deve acompanhá-lo.

— Guy! — Surpresa, ela correu para perto do primo e ajudou-o a beber um pouco de água. — Pensei que você ainda não houvesse recobrado os sentidos. Desculpe-me pela dor que lhe causei. Tentei ser gentil ao costurar o ferimento.

— Sua habilidade é inquestionável, e seu toque é leve. Mas a dor é inevitável.

— Graças a Deus não é uma ferida mortal. Sinto muito por Charles.

— Não há razão para se culpar. Você não o matou.

— Atraí os assassinos até aqui.

— Pare de se atormentar, prima. Nada do que aconteceu é responsabilidade sua. Se sua família a houvesse protegido desde o princípio, você não teria sequer se casado com o canalha. Qualquer cavaleiro, merecedor desse título e ciente de seus deveres, se sentiria honrado socorrendo uma dama inocente.

— Você acha que é este o motivo que move sir Murray?

— Creio que sim. Como já lhe disse, jamais ouvi algo que manchasse a honra de Nigel Murray. Ele é um mercenário sim, um escocês que, como muitos outros, luta ao nosso lado contra o inimigo comum, os ingleses. Porém, diferentemente da maioria dos mercenários, só aceita lutar pelas causas nas quais acredita. Dizem que aprecia demais mulheres e vinho. Estive observando-o atentamente na última semana e não vi sinais de dissipação. Pelo visto, trata-se de um homem que sabe quando colocar tais frivolidades de lado para cumprir o dever com mente clara e mão firme.

— Então o melhor a fazer é aceitar a proposta de sir Nigel? Devo deixar você aos cuidados de Maigrat e seguir para a Escócia?

— Sim. Tudo o que o cavaleiro pede em troca é a verdade.

— A verdade poderia convencê-lo a mudar de idéia.

— Talvez. Porém acho que Nigel Murray acreditará na sua história. Lamento prima, mas não vejo outra saída para a situação, exceto acompanhá-lo. Se ele não for o que diz ser, se tentar traí-la tenho certeza de que você o perceberá a tempo.

Antes que Gisele pudesse expressar suas dúvidas sobre a questão, sir Nigel regressou. Alto, forte, seguro de si. Ali estava alguém capaz de inspirar total confiança. Entretanto, continuava incerta sobre qual atitude tomar. Irritava-a profundamente os DeVeau a terem encurralado assim, obrigando-a a confiar na honradez de um quase desconhecido.

— O corpo de Charles será levado para a família — ele anunciou —, e terá um enterro decente.

— Obrigado, sir. Rezo para que você tenha sido realmente, enviado por Deus nesta hora negra, porque minha prima e eu aceitamos seu oferecimento de proteção e auxílio.

— Ainda não concordei. Mas concordo agora — Gisele se apressou a completar, ante a expressão furiosa do primo.

Nigel reprimiu um sorriso.

— E terei o que pedi em troca? A verdade? Creio que mereço sabê-la, se estou pronto a arriscar minha vida.

— _Oui._ Você será colocado a par de tudo, tão logo Guy esteja instalado na casa de Maigrat.

— Gisele… — Guy protestou.

— _Non,_ será assim. A história que tenho a lhe contar é sórdida, sir Murray, e você poderá mudar de idéia quanto a me ajudar. Quero que Guy esteja em segurança, antes de arriscar perder seu auxílio.

— É justo. Partiremos ao amanhecer. — Depois de uma breve reverência, o escocês retirou-se.

— Sinto que estamos fazendo a coisa certa — Guy falou, após um longo silêncio. — Quisera que você se mostrasse mais confiante.

— Eu adoraria parecer mais confiante. — Gisele obrigou-se a sorrir. — Tudo dará certo.

— Você não parece acreditar nas próprias palavras.

— _Non,_ embora ache que deveria ter mais fé.

— Você me confunde.

— Estou confusa. Não tenho razões para desconfiar de sir Nigel e, no entanto, sinto medo. No momento em que fugi das terras de meu marido, passei a cuidar de mim praticamente sozinha. Mesmo quando cheguei aqui e você se prontificou a me proteger, ainda tinha a impressão de controlar minha vida. Mas bastou aceitar a oferta de sir Murray, para sentir que já não sou dona de meu destino.

— Você está exagerando devido a um nervosismo natural — Guy tentou consolá-la. — Sir Murray é um bom homem.

—No fundo do coração, não duvido. Entretanto, continuo com medo.

— Talvez então devêssemos…

— _Non._ Não voltaremos atrás na decisão tomada. Você precisa se recuperar e eu, fugir outra vez. São objetivos incompatíveis. Eu deveria estar dando graças a Deus por ter surgido um cavaleiro desejoso de me ajudar. E o que farei a partir de agora e, quem sabe, essa sensação estranha desaparecerá.

Capítulo III

Irritada, Gisele andava de um lado para o outro da cozinha austera. A jornada até a pequena _demanse_ de Maigrat fora curta, porém Guy padecera. Entretanto, havia sido a palidez extrema do cavaleiro e seu aspecto terrível que lhes possibilitara cruzar os portões, embora sob duas condições: cobrir o rosto com o capuz e correr até a porta dos fundos da propriedade, onde ficava a cozinha que, por ordem da dona da casa, achava-se deserta.

Nenhum desses detalhes escapara a Gisele, como tampouco não lhe passara despercebida a ausência de qualquer gesto hospitaleiro, como o simples oferecimento de um cálice de vinho. Maigrat sempre se orgulhara de seus modos corteses e era óbvio queria livrar-se dos visitantes indesejáveis quanto antes. Mas, teimosamente, Gisele estava decidida a partir só depois de se certificar de que Guy, agora já instalado num quarto, seria bem tratado.

Nigel, sentado numa cadeira, tamborilava os longos dedos sobre a superfície da mesa vazia. Observando-o, Gisele, mais uma vez, envergonhou-se do comportamento da prima. Tamanha grosseria era imperdoável. Ainda que os costumes da Escócia diferissem muito, impossível Nigel não reparar na afronta a que estavam sendo submetidos.

— Creio que sua prima cuidará de Guy — ele falou, percebendo quanto o desdenho da família a magoava.

— Imagino que sim.

— Porém ninguém acolherá você.

— _Non._ Maigrat não me quer por perto. — Gisele esboçou um sorriso, tentando, sem sucesso, esconder a dor. — Minha prima preferiria que já houvéssemos partido, mas só sairei daqui depois de ouvi-la jurar que cuidará de Guy.

— De acordo. E se você for capaz de sufocar o orgulho, peça-lhe também alguns mantimentos.

— É realmente necessário?

— Ela tem motivos para recusar-lhe até esse pequeno auxílio?

— Nenhum motivo.

— Então lhe peça. Precisamos de toda provisão que pudermos juntar, porque as oportunidades de comprar alimentos serão poucas.

— Você supõe que a jornada será árdua?

— Não posso afirmar com certeza, mas o sensato é estarmos preparados para uma longa cavalgada.

Naquele instante, Maigrat entrou na cozinha. Sem uma palavra, apenas com o olhar, a senhora de meia idade deixou claro quanto à presença do casal a desagradava. Ferida em seu amor próprio, Gisele não queria pedir nada, mas obrigou-se a engolir o orgulho e seguir o conselho de Nigel.

—Você promete cuidar de Guy e o manter em segurança?

— Sim — retrucou a outra, asperamente. — Nós acolhemos o rapaz nesta casa durante muitos anos e o considero um verdadeiro filho. Você nunca deveria tê-lo envolvido em seus problemas.

— Ele está livre de tudo agora.

— Como o pobre Charles — Maigrat falou, sem piedade. — Você parece ter desenvolvido a habilidade de deixar uma fileira de homens mortos atrás de si. E como se não bastasse tal infortúnio, resolveu chafurdar na lama. Olhe-se no espelho. Nenhuma mulher com um mínimo de honra se vestiria dessa maneira escandalosa.

De soslaio, Gisele viu Nigel levantar-se, ameaçador. Num apelo mudo, suplicou-lhe para permanecer calado. O belo cavaleiro não podia protegê-la de tudo e nem seria justo pedir-lhe que o fizesse. Tratava-se de um assunto de família e cabia-lhe lidar com a situação, por mais sofrida que estivesse.

— Talvez, prima, eu tenha chegado à conclusão de que minha vida é mais valiosa do que certos conceitos de honra. Preciso de provisões e então partirei.

— Arrisquei-me dando-lhe permissão para entrar em minhas terras e você ainda quer mais de mim? Não me basta haver acolhido Guy?

— Que importância tem você me dar sobras de comida e um pouco de vinho? Se um espião dos DeVeau descobrir que estive aqui, naturalmente pensará que não me foi recusado um pedaço de pão.

Em silêncio, Gisele observou uma furiosa Maigrat encher um saco de farinha com comida e entregá-lo a Nigel, juntamente com dois odres de vinho. Por um momento, ela quase cedeu ao impulso de atirar tudo no chão e partir. Todavia, o que dissera minutos atrás fora verdade. Se colocava a própria vida acima de um conceito tolo de honra, então deveria considerá-la mais valiosa do que o orgulho cego.

— Este é o novo idiota que você conquistou para ajudá-la a escapar da justiça? — zombou Maigrat.

— Deixe estar, Nigel. Não se dê ao trabalho de interferir. — Altiva Gisele fitou a prima. — Algumas pessoas se dispuseram a ouvir minha história e não me julgar pela versão dos DeVeau. É triste constatar que tão poucos, entre os que acreditam em mim, são membros de minha família. Diga a Guy que lhe mandarei notícias quando estiver num local seguro.

Durante muito tempo, após saírem às pressas das terras de Maigrat, Gisele permaneceu calada, remoendo a dor e o ressentimento. Escurecia quando o escocês deu a cavalgada por encerrada.

— Acamparemos aqui. É um lugar recluso o bastante para não sermos facilmente vistos. Também há um riacho por perto, o que nos garante água fresca.

Sem trocarem uma palavra, os dois alimentaram os cavalos, acenderam uma fogueira e fartaram-se com o pão e o queijo fornecidos por Maigrat. Somente então Gisele começou a sair do torpor emocional no qual caíra.

Erguendo os olhos das chamas, percebeu que sir Murray a fitava, curioso.

— Acho que é hora de você me contar a verdade. — O escocês entregou-lhe um odre de vinho.

— Qual verdade? A minha, ou aquela em que a maioria das pessoas escolheu acreditar? — Gisele sorveu um longo gole, odiando-se por soar tão amarga.

— Apenas conte-me sua versão dos fatos. Acho que possuo bom senso suficiente para chegar às minhas próprias conclusões.

— Casei-me com lorde DeVeau um ano e meio atrás. Oh, tentei de tudo para evitá-lo, lutei para escapar dessa união, resisti até o último instante, mas ninguém me apoiou. Um cavaleiro pertencente a uma família importante, poderosa, rica, não podia ser depravado como os boatos sugeriam.

— E você acreditou nos boatos.

— Eram muitos e insistentes os rumores. Impossível que todas as histórias sobre tanta perversidade fossem mentira.

— Então você acabou obrigada a subir ao altar.

Gisele mal iniciara a narrativa e o peso de seu sofrimento já se fazia notar. Por um momento, Nigel pensou em pôr um ponto final na conversa para poupá-la da provação. Contudo, precisava estar a par dos detalhes da situação em que se metera. Seria duro levá-la em segurança até a Escócia. E mais difícil ainda se não soubesse por que, e de quem, a jovem dama fugia.

— Na minha noite de núpcias, descobri a veracidade de cada um daqueles terríveis boatos. — Ela sorriu melancólica. — Aliás, os rumores não chegavam nem perto de descrever a bestialidade de meu marido. Novamente apelei para minha família. Novamente minhas súplicas foram ignoradas, meu relato considerado fantasia de uma noiva nervosa. Com o passar dos meses, lorde DeVeau, graças a Deus, cansou-se de mim. Claro que insistia em levar-me para a cama de vez em quando, pois queria herdeiros. Porém existiam outras mulheres no mundo a serem conquistadas, enquanto a esposa permanecia trancafiada em casa.

Nigel descobriu-se desejando que DeVeau ainda estivesse vivo para poder matá-lo. Embora Gisele explicasse como fora tratada de maneira velada, era óbvio que o marido a submetera a violências indescritíveis. Num gesto impulsivo, passou um braço ao redor dos ombros delicados. Apesar de tensa, ela não o repeliu.

— Meu casamento entrou numa rotina. DeVeau me espancava, me levava para a cama e então, durante algum tempo, desde que eu não o incomodasse me deixava em paz. Reduzir-me a uma sombra revelou-se uma tarefa difícil para mim.

— Imagino que sim. Você não é o tipo de mulher capaz de se curvar à tirania sem se rebelar.

— Mas passei a desejar ser assim. Continuei tentando obter ajuda de minha família, tentando fazê-los me dar ouvidos. Receio só ter piorado a situação quando um dia, no auge do desespero, disse que queria aquele infame morto e que se ninguém me libertasse de meu tormento, eu o faria com minhas próprias mãos.

Sentindo a pressão do braço de Nigel em seus ombros aumentar, Gisele lutou contra o pânico crescente, pois todo o pavor vivido junto de DeVeau vinha à tona. Inspirando fundo, procurou afastar o medo. O escocês queria apenas confortá-la, não lhe causar mal.

— Ninguém buscou provas de que você falava a verdade? Ninguém viu seus ferimentos e hematomas?

— Eu estava envergonhada demais para expô-los.

— Não havia necessidade de sentir vergonha.

— Talvez. Não fui uma criança dócil e me transformei numa mulher voluntariosa, de língua afiada. Acho que minha família via em DeVeau o homem que, enfim, iria-me disciplinar. Aos seis meses de casada, à beira de um colapso físico e mental, resolvi, então, contar à minha família todos os detalhes sórdidos, mostrar as marcas em meu corpo, revelar os insultos e ofensas de que fui vítima. Mas alguém se adiantou e tirou esse fardo das minhas costas.

— Seu marido foi morto.

— _Oui,_ assassinado. Meu marido sempre agiu como se tivesse o direito de possuir todas as mulheres. Ele estuprou uma jovem donzela, filha de um agricultor local. Depois de brutalizá-la, abandonou-a a morte. Sem conseguir que a justiça fizesse DeVeau pagar por seu crime, o pai da moça e alguns aliados encarregaram-se de executar a sentença. Encontrando meu marido bêbado na cama, cortaram-lhe a garganta e o mutilaram.

— Mutilaram?

— Castraram-no e o forçaram a engolir a própria virilidade. — Enrubescendo, Gisele abaixou o olhar. — Na verdade, acho que primeiro o mutilaram e depois lhe cortaram a garganta. DeVeau teve uma morte dolorosa, à altura do crime que cometeu.

— Sim, uma morte horrível, embora merecida. A família de seu marido e a sua própria a consideram culpada?

— Receio haver dito, várias vezes, que o queria morto e sabia estar sendo vigiada. Quando encontrei o corpo, tive certeza de que levaria a culpa. Sei que não foi uma atitude sensata, mas fugi o mais depressa possível. Nenhum criado me impediu de escapar e, sem dúvida, pagaram o preço por me acobertarem. Corri para a casa de minha família.

— Apenas para descobrir que ninguém moveria um dedo para ajudá-la.

Gisele lutou para sufocar o pranto. Aquela fora a maior de todas as suas dores e ainda não fora capaz de superá-la, mesmo após tantos meses.

— Minha família não quis me estender à mão, não quis me acolher. Temiam o escândalo. Chegaram a dizer que me entregariam aos DeVeau. Não esperei até a ameaça se concretizar. Fugi de casa e assim tenho vivido por quase um ano. — Erguendo o rosto banhado em lágrimas, ela murmurou, com uma intensidade que beirava o desespero: — Juro, por tudo o que há de mais sagrado, juro pela vida de Guy, que não matei aquele homem. Sou inocente do crime de que me acusam. Mas, como quase ninguém acredita em mim, tem sido difícil achar meios de provar minha inocência.

Fitando o rosto desfeito em lágrimas e iluminado pela luz suave das chamas, Nigel pensou que talvez estivesse se deixando influenciar pela beleza magnética de Gisele. Recusava-se a considerá-la uma assassina, mesmo que tal crime fosse justificado.

— Nenhum homem tem direito de tratar uma mulher do modo como o canalha a tratou. — Gentilmente ele enxugou-lhe as lágrimas com a ponta dos dedos, sabendo que Gisele não tivera coragem de lhe contar todas as infâmias sofridas nas mãos do crápula.

— Então você acredita na minha inocência?

— Acredito que DeVeau recebeu exatamente o que merecia.

Mergulhando nos olhos castanhos, absorvendo o calor exalado pelo corpo musculoso tão próximo ao seu, Gisele experimentou uma sensação estranha. E quando Nigel a beijou de leve na face, em vez de afastar-se, permaneceu imóvel, como se prisioneira de algum encantamento.

— Contei-lhe a verdade, conforme você me pediu.

— Sim. — Sem pressa, ele cobriu o rosto delicado de beijos gentis, atento ao primeiro sinal de rejeição. Jamais a forçaria a aceitar suas carícias.

— Esse não era o único preço que eu deveria pagar por sua ajuda?

— Sim.

— Então por que tenho a impressão de que você espera algo mais?

— Porque você é uma mulher inteligente?

Quando os lábios sensuais roçaram os seus, muito de leve, ela estremeceu, num misto de temor e curiosidade. Desde o primeiro instante em que o vira, imaginara como seria beijá-lo e perguntara-se se seria capaz de fazê-lo sem que o medo a paralisasse. Não, não era sensato arriscar-se assim, pois o cavaleiro parecia determinado a seduzi-la. Melhor não encorajá-lo, levando-o a pensar que cederia a avanços sexuais em troca de proteção.

— Preciso de um braço forte para me defender, mas não desempenharei o papel de prostituta para garantir seu auxílio.

— Não é esta minha intenção.

— Você está tentando me beijar!

— Ah, sim, estou. Nunca escondi o fato de que a considero uma bela mulher. Quero apenas experimentar o gosto da boca que venho cobiçando há dias.

— E talvez algo mais?

— Suas suspeitas são infundadas, linda dama. Não mentirei dizendo que vou tratá-la como se fosse uma freira, mas jamais me apossarei do que não quiser me dar. Bem, exceto esse beijo.

— Não sei se você o está roubando…

Apertando-a junto do peito, Nigel beijou-a ternamente, sorvendo a doçura dos lábios rosados. Sem dúvida era desonroso pensar em seduzir uma mulher que lhe pedira proteção, em especial alguém tão sofrida quanto Gisele. Mas como resistir àquela atração? Aos poucos, ele aprofundou o beijo, prometendo a si mesmo fazer tudo em seu poder para mostrar-lhe que nem todos os homens se assemelhavam ao brutal DeVeau.

Tímida a princípio, Gisele entreabriu os lábios devagar, cedendo à pressão da língua imperiosa. Oh, como queria se entregar ao momento, como queria descobrir as emoções decantadas pelos menestréis. Porém o medo continuava a crescer.

De repente, o pânico a dominou, sufocando as sensações prazerosas. Em poucos instantes seu corpo inteiro ficou rígido, tenso. De olhos fechados, sentiu Nigel afastá-la. Porém, ao tornar a abri-los vários segundos depois, descobriu surpresa, ainda haver vestígios de paixão e calor nos olhos do escocês, não a raiva que fora ensinada a esperar.

— Você não precisa ter medo de mim — ele falou sério.

— E não tenho. O medo que me corrói por dentro tem raízes mais antigas.

— Então é como supus. Você me contou a verdade, os fatos essenciais que eu necessitava saber. Mas guardou os detalhes mais sombrios para si. Entretanto, este beijo serviu para esclarecer muitas coisas, além de aumentar meu desejo de tornar a beijá-la. As cicatrizes que DeVeau deixou em sua alma são tão profundas, que por isto apenas merecia morrer.

— Você pensa que o matei — Gisele murmurou, observando-o estender uma manta no chão, perto da fogueira.

— Sim e não.

— Não se pode acreditar tanto na minha inocência, quanto na minha culpa. São posições contraditórias.

_ Você é inocente. Só não decidi ainda se matou o canalha. O homem merecia morrer. Caso lhe sirva de consolo, não a condeno. Os abusos que sofreu justificam sua atitude. — Nigel deitou-se sobre a manta e chamou-a. — Venha para a cama, lady. Teremos uma longa cavalgada pela frente amanhã e logo os períodos de descanso serão escassos.

Atordoada, Gisele acomodou-se a uma distância segura do corpo sólido. Desejara, ardentemente, que Nigel acreditasse na sua inocência. Contudo, ele somente dera a impressão de considerar sua atitude justificável. Por que, então, não estava furiosa, ou ofendida? Talvez porque o escocês houvesse ouvido sua história sem censurá-la, quando sua família sequer se dispusera a escutá-la. Porém, embora fosse bom saber que Nigel não a culpava, preferia que o cavaleiro acreditasse na sua completa inocência e não pensasse que assassinara o marido para se defender.

— Você me tratou com mais bondade e compreensão do que minha própria família. Isso deveria me bastar.

— Mas não basta.

— Receio que não. Sou mais forte do que você imagina. Talvez pudesse ter encontrado outra maneira de me libertar do jugo de DeVeau. Antes de chegarmos à Escócia, prometo que o terei feito acreditar na minha total inocência.

— Parece-me justo. Pois eu, também, farei uma promessa.

— Será que quero mesmo ouvir o que você vai dizer? — ela indagou insegura.

— Provavelmente não. Creio que o correto é colocá-la a par de minhas intenções. Antes de chegarmos à Escócia, terei provado que nem todos os homens são como seu marido. Pretendo reacender a paixão que ele matou em você.

Dividida entre a excitação e o pavor, Gisele afastou-se e fechou os olhos. Parte de si ansiava, desesperadamente, que Nigel cumprisse a promessa, enquanto outra parte estava simplesmente aterrorizada diante dessa mesma possibilidade. Pedia a Deus forças para enfrentar a provação.

Capítulo IV

A água fria do riacho era um convite a um banho demorado, mas Gisele sabia ter tempo apenas de lavar o rosto e as mãos. Nigel deixara claro que partiriam em poucos minutos. Nos últimos dois dias, não haviam feito outra coisa senão cavalgar, do nascer ao pôr-do-sol. Por sorte, sentia-se tão exausta à noite que adormecia mal encostava o corpo dolorido no chão. Nunca se empenhara tanto para escapar aos seus inimigos.

De pé junto aos cavalos, a alguns metros dali, Nigel parecia alerta e descansado, como se tivesse desfrutado de longas horas de sono numa cama confortável. Tamanha disposição a irritava, embora reconhecesse estar apenas com ciúme. Afinal, cavaleiro experiente, o escocês provavelmente fora posto em cima de uma sela antes mesmo de aprender a andar. Portanto, cavalgar dias a fio não iria incomodá-lo.

Devagar, Gisele massageou a base da espinha. Graças a Deus continuava usando as roupas de pajem, que protegiam melhor sua pele macia do que qualquer vestido. Só gostaria de algo para aliviar a rigidez dos músculos.

— Se você for rápida, poderá se banhar — disse Nigel, surgindo de súbito ao seu lado.

Ele se movia tão silenciosamente que chegava a ser assustador. Invejava essa habilidade e, embora tentasse imitá-lo, não conseguia, apesar de ser muito mais baixa e mais leve.

— Acho que você deveria usar uma sineta para anunciar sua presença, sir.

— Você quer tomar um banho rápido ou não, milady?

— Mas você insiste em partirmos sem demora.

— De fato. Por isso rapidez é imprescindível.

Insegura, Gisele estudou os arredores.

— Não há nenhum lugar onde eu possa desfrutar de alguma privacidade.

— Ficarei de costas. — Percebendo a censura no olhar da jovem dama, o escocês deu de ombros. — É tudo o que posso lhe oferecer. A escolha entre privacidade e segurança é sua. — Colocando a mão sobre o peito, acrescentou, num tom sério e brincalhão: — Juro que manterei os olhos fixos no horizonte, atento a quaisquer sinais de nossos inimigos.

Confiara sua segurança, sua própria vida, nas mãos desse estrangeiro. Seria tolice não confiar o recato.

— De acordo.

— Porém lembre-se do que lhe disse. Seja rápida.

Após breve hesitação, Gisele começou a despir-se. Então, Percebeu o óbvio. Não poderia tornar a vestir as mesmas roupas imundas depois de banhar-se.

— Sir Murray — chamou. — Preciso do meu alforje.

Com acurada pontaria, e sem virar-se, Nigel atirou-lhe a bolsa de couro, de onde Gisele extraiu o último traje limpo que possuía, além de uma barra de sabão já muito fina, que preservara como verdadeira preciosidade ao longo de suas andanças. A água gelada roubou-lhe o fôlego, mas não a desanimou. Talvez demorasse muito até ter outra oportunidade de tomar um banho completo.

Ouvindo-a resmungar, Nigel sorriu. Por um instante quase cedeu ao impulso de usar aqueles ruídos como desculpa para se certificar de que nada sério a ameaçava, mas conteve-se. Prometera-lhe não olhar e seria fiel à sua palavra.

Confiança era algo importante para Gisele, traída covardemente tantas vezes. Teria que se empenhar para mostrar-se merecedor de crédito. Dizer-lhe, sem rodeios, que pretendia tomá-la para amante talvez não houvesse sido um bom começo, contudo preferira ser sincero e honesto, avisando-a de seus planos de antemão. Estava determinado a seduzi-la, a convencê-la de que nem todos os homens eram como o canalha que se julgara no direito de abusar de todas as mulheres com requintes de barbárie.

Suspirando fundo, Murray massageou os músculos rígidos da nuca. Alguns considerariam cruel seduzir uma mulher quando não sabia se a queria para esposa. Porém procurava não enxergar a situação sob este ângulo. Sendo Gisele viúva, não estaria roubando-lhe a inocência. E se ela tivesse matado o marido, sem dúvida era forte e determinada o bastante para aceitar, ou recusar, um amante. Quanto mais pensava no assunto, mais se perguntava se o desejo não estaria obscurecendo o discernimento. Existia a possibilidade de acabar aumentando o sofrimento da pobre dama, em vez de curá-la do trauma que a corroia por dentro.

Também se perguntava se a paixão não estaria sendo fomentada pelo desafio de transformar uma mulher frígida, devido à brutalidade do marido, em amante ardente. Não, seu desejo por Gisele não era fruto de simples vaidade masculina.

— Você pode virar-se agora, sir.

Observando-a secar os cabelos curtos e encaracolados com um pedaço de pano, Nigel suprimiu um sorriso. Nenhum homem a julgaria um rapaz, apesar das roupas masculinas.

— Acho melhor você colocar isto — falou, entregando-lhe um gorro marrom que retirara da bagagem.

— Não está frio para cobrir a cabeça.

— Não, mas creio que o gorro auxiliaria seu disfarce. Confie em mim, lady. Seus cabelos, embora curtos, lhe dão um ar de extrema feminilidade.

— Eu deveria ter imaginado que os fios cresceriam assim, encaracolados e rebeldes. Talvez seja sensato tornar a cortá-los.

— Não. Logo não terá mais importância todos perceberem que você é mulher. O gorro é feio, porém cumprirá a função de protegê-la de olhares indiscretos. Agora, peço-lhe que me conceda alguns minutos de privacidade. — Nigel tirou umas poucas peças de roupas limpas.

— Oh. Você deseja tomar banho?

— Nós, escoceses, costumamos ter esse hábito.

— E, pelo que ouvi a respeito de sua terra, você deve estar acostumado com água fria.

— Sim, temperaturas baixas são comuns na Escócia. Nosso clima não é tão ameno quanto o francês. Bem, vire-se de costas, pois vou começar a me despir. Claro que se quiser dar uma olhada não me importarei — ele completou, com uma piscadela.

Decidida a ignorar a impertinência, Gisele deu-lhe as costas. Se fosse sincera consigo mesma, admitiria estar perigosamente tentada a espiá-lo e só resistia ao impulso por temer que a pequena indiscrição alimentasse uma já crescente atração.

Entretanto, talvez fosse um bom teste para descobrir a extensão de seus temores. Seu marido sempre usara a virilidade como uma arma para feri-la e as coisas degradantes às quais fora submetida a ensinaram a ter medo do contato físico com um homem. Se a simples visão de um corpo masculino nu trouxesse seus medos à tona, então estava muito mais profundamente traumatizada do que supusera. Desde que DeVeau morrera, nunca mais vira um homem nu, mesmo depois de se refugiar no meio dos soldados e dividir a barraca com Guy. Inconscientemente, evitara quaisquer oportunidades para que isto acontecesse. Acabara se transformando numa covarde, incapaz de enfrentar os próprios demônios.

Apesar de uma voz interior insistir que apenas procurava desculpas para ceder à fantasia de espionar um homem que a atraía e intrigava, Gisele caminhou até seu cavalo e, fingindo prender o alforje na sela, arriscou umas olhadelas na direção da água. Naturalmente, durante todo o tempo, procurou se convencer de que queria apenas avaliar a extensão de seus traumas.

De pé na margem do rio, Nigel secava-se, o corpo esguio brilhando sob o sol. Prendendo a respiração, Gisele deslizou o olhar pelos ombros largos, a cintura estreita, as pernas longas e musculosas. Como seria acariciar a pele bronzeada, perguntou-se. Que gosto teria o peito largo e forte? Assustada com o rumo nada inocente dos pensamentos engasgou com o ar e pôs-se a tossir.

— Você está bem? — Nigel vestiu-se apressadamente.

— _Oui._ — Quase sem fôlego, Gisele correu para a beira do rio e, com as mãos em concha, levou um pouco de água à boca.

Vendo-a livre da tosse, o escocês terminou de calçar as botas com calma.

— Você não está doente, está?

— _Non._ — Nervosa, ela molhou o rosto, rezando para não parecer tão encalorada e agitada quanto se sentia. — Acho que engasguei ao engolir um besouro.

— Se você está com tanta vontade de comer carne, vou caçar quando pararmos para descansar hoje à noite.

— Quanto senso de humor, sir Murray. Imagino que seus companheiros de bebida rolem de rir com suas indagações espirituosas. — Dando-lhe as costas, Gisele guardou, no alforje, as roupas que lavara e preparou-se para partir.

—Então você escutou histórias a meu respeito?

Por um segundo, ela pensou em negar, polidamente. Porém decidiu-se pela honestidade.

— Guy comentou que você tem uma queda por mulheres e vinho, embora não o tenha visto tocar em nenhuma dessas duas coisas durante os dias em que esteve espionando-o.

— Seu primo andou me vigiando?

— Você conhecia nossos segredos. Seria natural Guy tomar certas precauções.

— De fato. — Gisele não lhe pedia explicações, no entanto sentia-se impelido a oferecê-las. — Não deixei a Escócia apenas por ansiar matar ingleses. Apesar da maioria de meus compatriotas julgarem este um motivo suficiente.

— A maioria de meu povo pensa assim também. Pergunto-me como ainda restam homens vivos para lutar, depois de anos de conflito.

— Estou convencido de que essa disputa atravessará décadas. Mas não foi somente para lutar contra os ingleses que abandonei minha terra, porque na Escócia os conflitos são constantes.

— Você não me deve nenhuma explicação, sir Murray — Gisele afirmou, percebendo-o relutar.

— Creio que lhe devo alguns esclarecimentos sim. Afinal, você e Guy colocaram suas vidas em minhas mãos e não desejo desapontá-los. Sim, eu costumava beber muito quando não havia batalhas a lutar. E, sim, busquei a companhia de mulheres com uma freqüência, e às vezes com uma avidez, que beirava a insanidade. Os combates, a bebida e, envergonho-me de admitir, as mulheres, eram usados com um único propósito.

— Esquecer? — Compreendia-o muito mais do que o cavaleiro imaginava.

— Sim. Essa é a triste verdade. Passei anos, não, desperdicei sete longos anos de minha vida tentando esquecer. Minha única salvação é não haver, jamais, desonrado meu clã no campo de batalha. Posso não ter lutado pelos motivos certos, porém sempre lutei dignamente e escolhi meus combates com sabedoria.

— Isto é mais do que muitos homens podem dizer sobre si, sir Murray. — Desesperadamente Gisele queria perguntar o que ele tanto se esforçava para esquecer, mas não se sentia no direito de pressioná-lo, obrigando-o a confessar algo que, pelo visto, preferia não revelar. — E você esqueceu? — foi tudo o que se atreveu a indagar. — Se achar doloroso, ou perigoso, regressar à Escócia, buscaremos refúgio em outro lugar.

— Não, não há em solo francês um só local onde você estaria segura. E, antes mesmo de escutá-la conversando com Guy junto do rio, eu já tinha decidido voltar para casa. Na manhã daquele dia, acordei caído na lama sem me lembrar de como fora parar ali, e dei-me conta da estupidez de minha vida. Resolvi, então, retornar para meu povo. — Nigel sorriu de leve. — Não tenha medo, milady. Não sou um homem procurado pela justiça. Não estarei levando-a para longe de seus inimigos apenas para conduzi-la ao covil dos meus.

Gisele ensaiou um sorriso, procurando disfarçar a decepção. O escocês parecia haver encerrado a conversa, com a atenção fixa na trilha que seguiam. Ardia de desejo de saber motivo que o impelira a deixar o próprio lar, a afogar o coração e atordoar a mente com batalhas, bebidas e mulheres. Por um instante, irritou-se. Sir Murray fizera-a contar-lhe todos os seus segredos, entretanto, não se mostrava disposto a retribuir o gesto. Não; estava sendo infantil, decidiu, repreendendo-se silenciosamente. Nigel precisara conhecer a natureza de seus problemas para calcular a extensão dos perigos que viriam a enfrentar. No seu caso, não havia necessidade de esmiuçar os mistérios de seu protetor, porque o passado dele em nada afetava a situação atual.

Gisele não conseguia parar de conjeturar. O que poderia induzir um homem a abandonar a terra que amava? Estava convencida de que sir Murray amava tanto o lar quanto a família, pois percebia a ternura em sua voz ao mencionar ambos. Também duvidava de que estivesse fugindo da justiça, ou que inimigos o caçassem. Uma única explicação para tal comportamento vinha-lhe à cabeça com insistência. Somente uma coisa faria até o mais forte e corajoso dos cavaleiros fugir como um covarde. Somente uma coisa levaria um homem íntegro e leal a entregar-se à bebida e à devassidão. Uma mulher. Nigel fora para a França tentar esquecer um grande amor.

Após alguns instantes de intensa agitação interior, Gisele perguntou-se por que a questão a afetava tanto. Sir Murray era um dos homens mais bonitos que jamais vira e a atraía imensamente, porém não deveria se preocupar com sua vida amorosa. Que importância tinha se sofrerá alguma desilusão? Se ficara com o coração partido? Aliás, conforme DeVeau lhe ensinara a esmagadora maioria dos homens nem sequer possuía coração.

Portanto, não importava se o escocês deixara a terra natal por causa de uma mulher inatingível. E se persistia amando-a, isto tampouco lhe dizia respeito. Não tinha tempo, nem vontade, de conquistá-lo. Precisava se concentrar em continuar viva e provar sua inocência.

Suspirando fundo, Gisele contemplou as costas largas do homem que cavalgava à sua frente, abrindo caminho através da trilha estreita. Como gostaria de manter-se indiferente, de erguer uma barreira ao redor do corpo e da alma. No entanto, Nigel obrigara-a a admitir que o fogo da paixão ainda corria em suas veias, apesar do medo que a espreitava. Pensara muito no beijo trocado, nas sensações que a tinham abalado antes do terror incutido por DeVeau vir à tona. Na verdade, queria experimentar o sabor da paixão, queria deixar-se conduzir pelo desejo incontrolável e avassalador. E, instintivamente, reconhecia no estrangeiro aquele que seria capaz de mostrar-lhe tudo o que ansiava descobrir. Porém hesitava.

Temia não se contentar com algumas meras horas de ardor sensual. E sabia que não se conformaria em ser apenas amante do escocês. Somente o amor de sir Nigel Murray satisfaria sua fome. Contudo, se estivesse certa sobre o motivo que o induzira a abandonar o próprio lar, ele já amava outra, a mulher por quem provavelmente sofrera. Assim estaria se entregando, de corpo e alma, a um homem que não poderia retribuir seus sentimentos. Seria glorioso conhece os mistérios da paixão carnal, mas receava não suportar o sofrimento quando tivesse o coração partido.

— Sei que é uma cavalgada rigorosa, milady — disse Nigel, envolvendo-a num olhar especulativo.

Temerosa de que suas emoções fossem facilmente interpretadas, Gisele obrigou-se a sorrir.

— É só um pouco de melancolia, sir — dissimulou. — Não se aflija. Não permitirei que meus ocasionais ataques de autopiedade interfiram na nossa jornada.

— Você tem direito a muitos momentos de melancolia. Suas provações têm sido duras.

— De fato. Mas é inútil ter pena de mim mesma, porque isso de nada serve para aliviar sofrimentos passados, ou resolver dificuldades atuais. É mais produtivo, e prazeroso, sentir raiva.

— Especialmente dos homens.

— Oh, _oui,_ especialmente dos homens. Mas não se preocupe milorde. Não vou cortar sua garganta na calada da noite só porque você é homem. Apenas um motivo sério despertaria tal fúria.

Nigel riu.

— Posso saber que motivo seria esse?

— Você saberá quando a hora chegar.

— Oh, sim, quando eu estiver me afogando em meu próprio sangue.

Embora o diálogo houvesse transcorrido num tom de brincadeira, Gisele ficou subitamente tensa imagens do marido mutilado vinham-lhe à mente com uma nitidez apavorante. Como pudera ser tão insensível, tão estúpida, a ponto de gracejar com um acontecimento macabro, principalmente quando a acusavam de ser a autora daquele assassinato brutal?

— Algo errado? — Nigel indagou apreensivo, notando a palidez repentina da jovem dama.

— Estou bem. Apenas engoli um besouro.

— Outro? É melhor ter cuidado, ou acabará farta demais para comer quando acamparmos.

Ouvindo-a praguejar baixinho, sorriu aliviado. A súbita lividez de Gisele, o pavor estampado nos olhos verdes, quase o fizeram tomá-la nos braços para protegê-la das lembranças sombrias. Ao se dar conta de estar falando levianamente sobre o modo como o marido fora assassinado, ela, sem dúvida, ficara horrorizada.

Contudo, Nigel perguntava-se se seu desejo por Gisele não o estaria impedindo de analisar a situação com clareza. Talvez a bela francesa não parecera angustiada por estar desgostosa consigo mesma, e sim por medo. Medo de haver revelado a própria culpa. Precisaria se esforçar mais para convencê-la de que não a censurava, de que não a julgava. A menos que entendesse isso, Gisele continuaria negando-se a ser completamente sincera, a confiar nele. E necessitava ser merecedor de uma confiança irrestrita, para que ambos tivessem chance de chegar à Escócia vivos.

Capítulo V

Era um uivo suave, distante, mas nítido o suficiente para fazer o sangue de Gisele gelar nas veias. Nervosa, postou-se diante da fogueira.

Nigel escolhera uma clareira encantadora para pernoitarem. O local lhe parecera perfeito, até ficar sozinha. O escocês saíra para caçar e ainda não retornara, fazendo-a esperar com os nervos à flor da pele. Embora tentasse se controlar, uma inquietude crescente a dominava. E se Nigel houvesse deparado com algum inimigo? E se os lobos o tivessem devorado?

De repente, os cavalos relincharam baixinho, agitados. Algo, ou alguma coisa, aproximava-se. Tensa, Gisele começou a desembainhar a adaga. Segundos depois, Nigel surgia, carregando dois coelhos já limpos e prontos para o espeto. Zonza de alívio, ela não sabia se o repreendia pela longa ausência, ou se o parabenizava pela caça.

— Eu não lhe disse que comeríamos carne hoje? — Sorrindo satisfeito, o cavaleiro ajeitou os espetos sobre o fogo.

— De fato. Aliás, só percebi o quanto estava faminta quando o vi saindo do meio das árvores, trazendo os coelhos.

— Meu silêncio a afligiu, não? — Acomodando-se perto da fogueira, Nigel sorveu um gole de vinho.

— Sim. Você é capaz de se mover sem produzir um único som e isto costuma ser assustador, especialmente no escuro.

— Posso lhe ensinar o truque. Uma vez adquirida à habilidade, não mais consideramos o silêncio ameaçador.

— Eu gostaria de aprender! — Gisele exclamou, animada. — Quando caminhamos juntos, tenho a impressão de fazer mais barulho que os cavalos. Com meus inimigos em nosso encalço, passar despercebida seria muito útil.

— Sim. Não se aflija, logo estaremos livres de seus perseguidores.

— Se Deus quiser — ela murmurou quase melancólica. — Você deveria ser mais cuidadoso e evitar se vangloriar, sir. Alguns crêem que Deus não aprecia demonstrações de vaidade e nós precisamos, mais do que nunca, da ajuda divina.

— Oh, sim, mas não se trata de vaidade, ou presunção. É apenas um juramento sobre minha honra. Em breve você deixará de fugir e não mais será submetida às injustiças dos DeVeau. É hora de enterrar o passado.

Gisele realmente queria acreditar no cavaleiro e sentir-se, depois de tanto tempo, em paz. Contudo, o medo persistia. Nigel podia estar empenhado em cumprir a promessa feita, Porém necessitava de algo mais do que palavras corajosas. No último ano uns poucos amigos e parentes, inclusive Guy, também haviam jurado pôr fim aos seus tormentos, mas continuava fugindo, continuava se escondendo. Nem sequer estava convencida de que a Escócia seria um paraíso. O que a intrigava era ouvi-lo pronunciar tal juramento sem ainda haver se decidido se a considerava a assassina do marido.

— Você não acredita em mim. Percebo a dúvida em seus belos olhos. Sou um homem de palavra, milady.

— Tenho certeza que sim. O motivo de minha hesitação é outro. Pergunto-me como pode estar tão determinado a me proteger, quando questiona minha inocência.

— Já lhe disse que você haver, ou não, empunhado a faca, não importa. DeVeau merecia morrer. Os homens de seu clã deveriam ter sido os executares do canalha, deveriam tê-lo feito pagar caro logo na primeira vez que o maldito a agrediu. Se você foi forçada a assumir a obrigação que lhes pertencia, a culpa não é sua. Sim, seus parentes deveriam estar todos aqui agora, ao seu redor, as espadas em riste, prontos para protegê-la dos carniceiros que os DeVeau puseram em seu encalço. Mas como, covardemente, fugiram à responsabilidade ditada pela honra, estou mais do que disposto a defender sua causa.

Mantendo o olhar fixo nas chamas, Gisele lutou para conter as lágrimas. As palavras veementes do estrangeiro a tinham comovido profundamente. Enquanto tentava se recompor, rezou para não vir a sofrer outra desilusão, ou pior, outra traição. Rezou para que Nigel Murray fosse quem aparentava ser, um cavaleiro íntegro, disposto a defendê-la a qualquer custo.

— Minha família considerava DeVeau um excelente partido. Além de rico, poderoso. Imagino que tais predicados também sejam importantes em acordos matrimoniais na sua terra.

— Sim.

— Com freqüência é difícil fazer as pessoas acreditarem que exista alguma coisa de podre naquilo que consideravam perfeito. E, se formos imparciais, reconheceremos que minha família não é a única a pensar que o marido possui o direito de disciplinar a esposa. Imagino que na Escócia aconteça o mesmo.

— Sim. Mas DeVeau não a submeteu à disciplina e sim à tortura.

— Porém minha família tinha apenas minha palavra sobre o assunto. Será que os coelhos já estão assados?

— Você termina uma discussão sem nenhuma sutileza, milady — disse Nigel, sorrindo.

Melancólica, Gisele retribuiu o sorriso.

— Falar sobre a traição e a falta de confiança de minha família é duro para mim.

— Então se farte com essa carne deliciosa. Dizem que barriga cheia cura muitos males. — Tirando um espeto do fogo, ele entregou-o à linda francesa. — Não deixe cair no chão, ou um de nós ficará com fome.

Nunca Gisele comera algo tão gostoso e com tanta falta de delicadeza. Um misto de tristeza e alegria a invadiu ao olhar para si mesma. No meio de uma floresta, devorando um coelho, como uma selvagem, na companhia de um homem que mal conhecia. Há anos não se sentia tão viva.

Satisfeita, afinal, levantou-se, embrulhou cuidadosamente o resto do coelho num pano limpo e guardou-o no alforje. Depois lavou o rosto, as mãos e voltou para junto da fogueira, repentinamente muito cansada. Com dificuldade, disfarçou um enorme bocejo.

— Sinto-me assim também, lady. — Nigel limpou o rosto e as mãos com um pano úmido. — Talvez seja melhor dormirmos. Ficarei de guarda, se você desejar ir até a mata por um instante.

Corando, Gisele escapuliu para o meio das árvores. Privacidade tornara-se um bem raro desde que fugira das garras do marido. Pensara ter se acostumado à perda desse privilégio, contudo a presença do escocês, de alguma forma, a tornara mais consciente do desconforto.

Retornando ao acampamento, estava decidida a parar de pensar apenas em si mesma e levar em consideração os problemas de sir Murray. Ele tampouco desfrutava de alguma privacidade, embora suspeitasse de que fosse mais fácil para os homens, do que para as mulheres, lidar com a situação. De livre e espontânea vontade, o cavaleiro oferecera-lhe proteção sem analisar, detalhadamente, todas as complicações que acabariam surgindo ao atravessar metade da França na companhia de uma mulher. Portanto, sua obrigação era tornar as coisas mais fáceis para quem se dispusera a defendê-la, não dificultá-las.

Vendo-o regressar, Gisele recolheu seus pertences e preparou sua "cama" do lado oposto da fogueira, sem esperar que sir Murray se encarregasse da tarefa. Estava determinada a mostrar-lhe que não seria um peso morto, que dividiria o trabalho e contribuiria no que fosse necessário para o sucesso da jornada.

Em silêncio, Murray tirou as botas, desafivelou a espada, deitou-se e cobriu-se com o cobertor fino. Durante vários minutos observou Gisele, que se revirava no chão sem parar, incapaz de encontrar uma posição cômoda. Infelizmente não podia fazer nada para ajudá-la a superar o desconforto. Somente o tempo iria lhe conferir resistência.

— Você não está acostumada a longas cavalgadas, não é, milady?

— _Non._ Se me cansava, parava para repousar. Como não tinha um destino certo, preocupava-me apenas em permanecer escondida.

— Uma boa estratégia.

— Será mesmo? Continuo sendo caçada.

— Sim. Mas também continua viva.

Suspirando fundo, ela murmurou:

— Simples sobrevivência já não me basta. Quero ter paz.

— Entendo. São muitos os seus perseguidores agora. Talvez, no começo, os DeVeau a tenham considerado presa fácil. Porém estão se dando conta de que se enganaram e intensificaram a caçada. Por isso precisamos acelerar o ritmo. Precisamos correr para o mais longe daqui.

— Você acredita que serei perseguida implacavelmente, sem trégua?

— Sim. Não é apenas dos parentes de seu marido que você tem que escapar, mas também dos caçadores de recompensa, cuja ganância desconhece limites.

— É um pensamento aterrador.

— De fato. E embora não seja minha intenção alimentar seus medos, aconselho-a a desconfiar de todos os que cruzarem nosso caminho. Somente a extrema prudência a manterá viva.

Sem dúvida um conselho valioso, Gisele refletiu. Atravessara o último ano num estado de tensão constante. Porém, à medida que os meses transcorreram sem que fosse ferida, ou capturada, o terrível pavor perdera um pouco da agudeza inicial. Contar com a proteção daquele estrangeiro a fazia sentir-se mais segura sim, contudo não era justo esperar que ele a protegesse de tudo o tempo inteiro. Apesar de hábil espadachim, o escocês era apenas um e não merecia ser exposto a perigos e ameaças que ela, infantilmente, ignorava por estar ocupada demais lidando com uma crescente, e incontrolável, atração sexual.

Até os DeVeau convencerem-se de sua inocência, continuaria com a cabeça a prêmio e seria uma idiota, caso se esquecesse disso. Cabia-lhe contribuir para que ambos chegassem à Escócia o mais rápido possível e em segurança.

Antes de fechar os olhos, vencida pela exaustão, Gisele fitou Nigel Murray mais uma vez e decidiu que poderia se perdoar pelos momentos de distração. Tratava-se de um homem cuja proximidade perturbaria qualquer mulher, mesmo a mais fria. Agradava-a ser capaz de pensar novamente num homem sem medo, ou horror.

O bom senso dizia-lhe não ser hora de permitir-se tais frivolidades. Talvez ainda não estivesse certa sobre a profundidade de seus sentimentos por Nigel, mas, não suportaria se algum mal lhe acontecesse. Iria culpar-se pelo resto da vida.

Observando-a adormecer, Nigel sorriu. Fora sincero em cada uma de suas palavras quando explicara as razões pelas quais resolvera protegê-la. Porém existiam outros motivos que guardara para si.

Algo indefinível o levava a contemplar o rosto delicado como se fosse um adolescente apaixonado. Algo indefinível o fazia arder de desejo e tirava-lhe o sono. Algo indefinível o impelia a querer curar aquele coração ferido. Se o marido da bela dama estivesse vivo, iria caçá-lo até os confins do mundo e matá-lo com as mãos nuas.

Pela primeira vez em sete anos sentia-se vibrante, dominado por sensações há muito esquecidas. Com um único olhar, Gisele o havia arrancado do marasmo emocional, do torpor melancólico em que caíra desde o dia em que abandonara a terra natal, fugindo de um amor impossível. Ainda não conseguira decifrar, com exatidão, a natureza de seus sentimentos. Ela se parecia muito com a mulher de cujo fascínio tentara escapar. Mas não, não era apenas a extraordinária semelhança física com a esposa de seu irmão que o atraíra em Gisele.

Precisava ter essa dúvida esclarecida antes de chegarem à Escócia, porque a francesa notaria quanto se parecia com Maldie no instante em que a visse. Se, então, já houvessem se tornado amantes, necessitaria, mais do que nunca, entender o que se passava em seu íntimo, pois teria explicações a dar. E, com certeza, Gisele não se deixaria convencer facilmente após haver sofrido tantas traições amargas.

Fechando os olhos, Nigel preparou-se para dormir, rezando para que, quando Gisele DeVeau o aceitasse como amante, ele, pelo menos, estivesse convicto de que a queria de fato e não a estivesse usando simplesmente para enganar a si mesmo. Usá-la para aplacar a fome que sentia por outra mulher seria insultá-la em sua dignidade, algo que se recusaria a fazer. Precisaria de tempo, de muito tempo, para desvendar seus próprios sentimentos. De repente, a Escócia já não parecia tão distante assim.

Gisele acordou banhada em suor. Tensa, pousou a mão sobre o cabo da adaga, com os ouvidos atentos aos ruídos que vinham da floresta. Um uivo suave, trazido pelo vento, explicou-lhe por que despertara subitamente aterrorizada.

— Odeio lobos — murmurou, e a agitação dos cavalos aumentava seu nervosismo. Porém, era reconfortante saber não ser a única a inquietar-se com os barulhos ameaçadores.

Durante longos minutos permaneceu imóvel, esforçando-se para ignorar os sons. Do outro lado da fogueira, Nigel continuava a dormir imperturbável. Talvez não houvesse motivos para tanta aflição, pensou, saboreando alguns segundos de absoluto silêncio. Mas, quando outros uivos romperam a placidez da noite, sua determinação de conservar a calma ruiu. Tratava-se de um medo antigo, que nunca conseguira superar. Não seria capaz de relaxar no estado em que se achava. E se não descansasse, acabaria atrasando a jornada do dia seguinte.

Cautelosa, sentou-se e fitou o escocês que, mesmo dormindo, mantinha a espada ao alcance da mão. Nervosa, mordeu o lábio inferior, tentando decidir-se. Não queria parecer uma tola covarde, tampouco queria dar a impressão de que buscava algo além de proteção contra terrores noturnos. Se Nigel acordasse, seria difícil explicar-se.

Procurando não fazer barulho, apanhou o cobertor e, apesar de envergonhada, deitou-se pertinho do cavaleiro, pedindo a Deus para sua presença passar despercebida.

Porém, enquanto se ajeitava, bem de mansinho, percebeu que ele estava acordado. Assim não se surpreendeu quando, ao virar-se, descobriu-o fitando-a intensamente.

— Frio? — Nigel perguntou, sem entender a expressão culpada de Gisele. Aparentemente precipitara-se ao achar que a francesa o procurara movida por um surto incontrolável de paixão.

— _Oui._ — Novos uivos encheram o ar.

Estremecendo, ela refugiou-se um pouco mais perto do corpo másculo.

— Com medo dos lobos?

— _Oui,_ os lobos me assustam.

— Eles não chegarão perto.

— Eu sei.

— A fogueira, apesar de pequena, os manterá distantes.

— Eu sei — Gisele retrucou um tanto ríspida, ao escutá-lo rir. — Não é engraçado.

— Não, não estou rindo do seu medo. Sua raiva é que é engraçada.

— É uma fraqueza.

— Não é nenhuma vergonha, milady. Muita gente tem medo de lobos. Também não considero o som dos uivos reconfortante.

— O que detesto é que esse medo resiste à lógica. Aqueles lobos não representam nenhuma ameaça para mim. Sei muito bem. Fico apavorada cada vez que os ouço uivar. É uma reação irracional. Odeio não ser capaz de me controlar.

— Esses são, de fato, os medos mais difíceis de superar. Todos nós somos afligidos por algum terror insensato com o qual precisamos aprender a lidara

— Não há necessidade de mentir para me consolar. Acho difícil acreditar que você possa sofrer de tal fraqueza.

— Confesso ainda não ter tido que enfrentá-la. Talvez essa fraqueza esteja mascarada pelo orgulho, pela vaidade. Ou talvez eu ainda não tenha enfrentado uma situação que a fizesse vir à tona. Acredito, sinceramente, que cada pessoa é atormentada por algum terror cego, um medo que desafia a razão e a lógica.

— Se o medo resiste à razão e à lógica, como é possível vencê-lo?

— Não é possível. — Murray sorriu ao ouvi-la praguejar. Então ficou muito sério. — Não permita que isto a atormente. Milady, a fraqueza não é o medo em si, mas a maneira como agimos ao enfrentá-lo.

— Então fracassei no teste porque aqui estou me escondendo atrás de você.

— Não. A meu lado, você ainda não enfrentou verdadeiramente seu medo, apenas escutou os uivos à distância. Por tanto não é nenhum crime deixar-se dominar pelo pavor. O teste legítimo de coragem acontece quando temos que enfrentar nosso medo de frente, quando aquilo que decidimos fazer causará, ou não, nossa morte, ou a de outras pessoas.

— Rezo para que este dia não chegue nunca.

— Durma milady. As feras não nos atacarão esta noite. Cedendo ao cansaço, Gisele fechou os olhos. Os lobos não se aquietariam, mas não encontraria dificuldades para dormir. A simples proximidade de Nigel acalmara seus receios. No entanto, estava desapontada consigo mesma. Depois de passar quase um ano sozinha, cuidando de si, pensara ser forte o bastante para enfrentar quaisquer dificuldades, para sobreviver sem a ajuda de ninguém. Perturbava-a descobrir que poderia ter se enganado, que talvez ainda tivesse uma longa luta pela frente e que, provavelmente, Nigel não estivesse o tempo todo a seu lado. Exausta, decidiu deixar as preocupações para o dia seguinte.

Percebendo-a adormecer, Nigel preparou-se para encarar a longa noite. Compreendia o medo de Gisele. Os uivos contínuos tampouco o agradavam, pois o levavam a perguntar-se se a floresta seria mesmo mais segura que a estrada. Não, não havia motivo para se questionar. Tomara a decisão certa. As chances de acabarem feridos por alguma fera eram mínimas, se comparadas à possibilidade de depararem com algum enviado dos DeVeau. Devia manter Gisele longe de olhares alheios o máximo possível. Portanto, deviam conservar-se fora das estradas e povoados.

Quando ela, sonhando, murmurou algo ininteligível e aproximou-se ainda mais, Nigel fechou os olhos e se esforçou para segurar as rédeas do desejo. A dama não o estava convidando a tomá-la nos braços e sim, inconscientemente, buscando calor e conforto. Alarmava-o e surpreendia-o reagir tão prontamente àquele contato inocente. Se Gisele podia excitá-lo tanto quando adormecida, não conseguia nem imaginar como se sentiria se ela estivesse desperta e ardorosa. Ah, se continuasse alimentando esse tipo de pensamento seria mesmo uma noite muito, muito longa.

Capítulo VI

Um calor delicioso envolvia Gisele, fazendo-a sentir-se segura e confortável como quando, ainda criança, refugiava-se na cama da avó. Sua avó sempre estivera pronta para ouvi-la, para acalmar seus medos, para acreditar nas suas histórias. Que bom ter a avó de volta.

À medida que se tornava mais consciente do que a cercava, mais reparava haver algo errado com o sonho agradável. O corpo junto ao seu era rígido, não macio. Os braços ao seu redor eram grandes e musculosos, em nada semelhantes aos de uma senhora idosa. Tampouco percebia no ar a fragrância de rosas. E sua avó nunca acariciara suas costas daquele jeito.

No instante em que se deu conta de estar nos braços de Nigel, Gisele relutou em abrir os olhos. O roçar dos lábios sensuais em seu rosto e pescoço atiçava-lhe o sangue, a pressão das mãos fortes deslizando sobre seu corpo excitava-a de uma maneira perturbadora. Abrir os olhos significaria admitir estar acordada e, portanto, receptiva aos avanços sexuais. Melhor fingir dormir e apegar-se àquele sonho tentador por mais alguns segundos. Quando a boca firme cobriu a sua, retribuiu o beijo, perguntando-se por quanto tempo poderia saboreá-la antes que o medo retornasse.

Nigel esforçou-se para prosseguir devagar. Gisele mostrava-se receptiva, ardente e, com certeza, estava desperta. Não queria fazer nada que a aterrorizasse. O horror ao sexo fora implantado pela brutalidade do marido e apenas a doçura, a gentileza, permitiria que a paixão florescesse.

Ao escutar o ruído pela primeira vez, ele não deu importância. O gosto de Gisele o embriagava e nada iria distraí-lo. Seus instintos, porém, aguçados por anos de batalha, impediram-no de agir como um tolo. As vidas de ambos dependiam de sua capacidade de agir com prontidão. Num exercício supremo de força de vontade, empurrou-a para longe e sentou-se.

Posta de lado abruptamente, Gisele experimentou uma sensação de profundo abandono. O velho pavor ainda não a tinha dominado, portanto não fora isso o que impelira Nigel a abandoná-la. Impossível entender o que se passava. Num momento, um homem a beijava apaixonadamente, no outro, desembainhava a espada. Se era assim que sir Murray pretendia seduzi-la, não se tornariam amantes nunca.

— Levante-se, milady, e prepare-se para partir.

Sem hesitar, Gisele atendeu a ordem. O tom imperativo da voz exigia obediência imediata. Só não compreendia o porquê da atitude repentina.

Enquanto prendia o alforje na sela e montava, Gisele obteve a resposta que procurava. Sons fugidios de tropel de cavalos. Como Nigel escutara a ameaça com tanta antecedência, quando ela não o notara? De fato, não estava sequer convicta de que os cavaleiros que se aproximavam constituíam uma ameaça. Confusa, abriu a boca para fazer algumas perguntas, mas Nigel limitou-se a sorrir e a dar uma tapa no flanco de seu cavalo, instando-o num trote rápido.

Após alguns minutos, Gisele arriscou-se a olhar para trás. Os cavaleiros haviam chegado à clareira e, sem dúvida, ostentavam as cores dos DeVeau. Oh, Deus, fora localizada! Começava a temer não ser possível escapar aos seus perseguidores. E à morte.

O sol já ia alto quando Nigel permitiu-os parar junto a um pequeno riacho. Enquanto o escocês dava de beber aos cavalos, Gisele refugiou-se num lugarzinho recluso para lavar-se. Sentia-se esgotada, física e mentalmente. Talvez Nigel estivesse com a razão. No início, convencidos de que não tardariam a encontrá-la, os DeVeau não haviam se empenhado muito na perseguição. Agora, porém, a verdadeira caçada começara e já não sabia se sobreviveria à jornada até a Escócia.

— Não se aflija — disse Nigel, observando-a se aproximar. — Faremos com que esses miseráveis percam nosso rastro antes que o dia termine.

— Você parece muito seguro de si — Gisele retrucou, tornando a montar. — Esses miseráveis poderiam, facilmente, ter me destroçado.

— Não, você é mais forte do que imagina.

— Será? Antes de retomarmos a cavalgada, você poderia-me dizer como soube que os malditos estavam perto?

— Talvez os tenha farejado!

— Começo a achar que você tem o faro mais apurado que o melhor dos cães perdigueiros.

Murray riu e montou também.

— Não sei como acontece. Às vezes apenas pressinto o perigo. Receio não poder lhe oferecer uma explicação mais sensata.

— Você tem premonições?

— Não, não possuo o dom da visão. É como se uma mão invisível me desse uma sacudida, como se uma voz quase inaudível sussurrasse em meus ouvidos. Nesta manhã, eu não estava prestando atenção em mais nada, exceto em você. Mas algo me alertou sobre o perigo iminente, embora ainda fosse impossível escutar o barulho produzido por nossos inimigos.

— Alguém o protege.

— Parece que sim, apesar de não entender a lealdade desse aliado invisível. Nos últimos anos, não creio ter sido merecedor de salvação.

Comovida com o comentário do estrangeiro, Gisele esforçou-se para não se deixar dominar pela emoção. Afinal, sir Murray era homem feito, responsável por suas escolhas. Respeitava-o por reconhecer os próprios erros, por admitir haver afundado na lama. E compreendia a dor de um coração partido.

— Talvez tenha sido esse aliado invisível quem o impulsionou a sair do fundo do poço.

— Sim, talvez. E, talvez, ao decidir protegê-la de seus inimigos, eu tenha salvado a mim mesmo.

Rindo, Gisele balançou a cabeça.

— Não posso crer que seu aliado tenha conspirado para salvar sua vida apenas para que você pudesse me poupar de meus inimigos.

— Bem, como nós dois parecemos nos julgar pessoas de pouco valor, talvez seja o anjo da misericórdia quem zele por nós.

— Talvez — ela concordou pensativa. — De qualquer maneira, peço a Deus para que você não perca a habilidade de pressentir o perigo. E sim, você tinha razão. Os DeVeau intensificaram a caçada. Se o instinto não o avisasse sobre a aproximação dos cavaleiros, teríamos sido presas fáceis.

Nigel assentiu, admitindo a sombria verdade. Gisele não o censurara por não ser mais cauteloso e não havia necessidade, pois ele não se perdoaria pela falta de prudência. Fora uma tolice permitir-se distrair, confiando, excessivamente, naquele dom estranho que sempre possuíra. Às vezes esse dom falhava, como se para puni-lo de sua arrogância e desatenção. Agora, porém, não estava sozinho, não era somente sua vida que poria em risco. Jurara proteger uma dama em apuros e era sua obrigação cumprir a promessa sem um único momento de descuido.

— Você acha que nós os despistamos? — ela indagou, obrigando-o a interromper o fluxo de auto-recriminações.

— Não. Apenas nos distanciamos. Se formos capazes de aumentar a vantagem, então poderei utilizar alguns minutos preciosos para tentar apagar nosso rastro.

— Peçamos a Deus que nenhum deles possua essa sua habilidade de farejar o inimigo.

Ao pararem durante breves minutos para encobrir as pistas, Gisele ficou de guarda, mais do que nunca preocupada com uma só coisa: escapar aos DeVeau. Embora, durante quase um ano, tivesse conseguido se esquivar de seus perseguidores, a caçada agora, tão implacável, começava a fazê-la sentir-se fragilizada. Saber que precisava de Nigel para continuar viva apenas aumentava a sensação de vulnerabilidade porque a obrigava a reconhecer quão poucas alternativas lhe restavam. Cada quilômetro que avançavam, cada vez que o escocês lhe salvava a vida e a mantinha fora do alcance de mãos truculentas, mais dependente se tornava dele, algo que considerava alarmante. O que lhe aconteceria caso Nigel fosse ferido, ou morto? E se, como tantas outras pessoas, inclusive as de seu próprio sangue, ele a traísse?

A única maneira de acalmar seus medos era aprender tudo o que o estrangeiro pudesse lhe ensinar. Em vez de simplesmente permitir-lhe liderar a marcha, iria acompanhá-lo de perto. Claro que não esperava ser abençoada, num passe de mágica, com aquele dom estranho de pressentir o perigo. Mas poderia desenvolver certas habilidades observando-o atuar. Se o destino fosse cruel e ficasse novamente sozinha, precisaria saber como seguir pistas, como escolher o lugar adequado para se esconder, como destruir os vestígios de sua passagem. Assim teria alguma chance, ainda que remota, de escapar à captura.

Durante horas a fio os dois entregaram-se a um jogo de gato e rato com os homens de DeVeau. Somente uma vez Gisele chegou a avistá-los, muito de longe, mas Nigel agia como se estivessem à beira de ser interceptados pelo inimigo, jamais diminuindo o ritmo da cavalgada.

Uma rápida pausa no meio da tarde para o escocês apagar os rastros e deixar outros falsos. Gisele bem que tentou prestar atenção ao procedimento, porém a extrema fadiga a venceu. Fechando os olhos, acabou cochilando sobre sela. Dali a instantes, Nigel tomou as rédeas dos animais e conduziu-os ao pé de uma colina, onde os amarrou no tronco de uma das árvores frondosas. Então, ajudou a jovem dama a desmontar e praticamente empurrou-a colina acima, até alcançarem um agrupamento de pedras de tamanhos e alturas variadas.

—Eles estão por perto? — Gisele indagou num murmúrio tenso, escondendo-se atrás das pedras.

— Não, ainda não — Murray retrucou, sem tirar os olhos da trilha que haviam abandonado minutos atrás.

— Então por que estamos nos escondendo? Por que não seguimos adiante?

— Preciso descobrir quanto podemos enganá-los.

Gisele até tentou agachar para enxergar melhor, mas desistiu. Fatigada, recostou-se numa pedra e fechou os olhos. A noite tardaria a chegar e ainda teriam longas e exaustivas horas de cavalgada pela frente. Se desejava sobreviver, necessitava descansar para recuperar as forças.

Porém mal mergulhara no sono, ou pelo menos era essa sua impressão, para alguém sacudi-la, enérgico.

— Chega, estou acordada! — resmungou, esfregando os olhos. — Eles já foram?

— Sim. — Segurando-a pelas mãos, Nigel ajudou-a a levantar-se e conduziu-a colina abaixo. — Por um segundo temi que um dos homens tivesse enxergado nossos cavalos. Mas, por sorte, acompanharam os rastros falsos.

— Estamos seguros! — retrucou animada, deixando escapar um gemido de desconforto quando Nigel colocou-a outra vez sobre a sela.

— Sim, por enquanto. Creio que nossos perseguidores levarão algum tempo até perceberem que a trilha não leva a lugar nenhum. Espero recuperar o tempo e a distância perdidos com essa parada.

— Pensei que você estivesse tentando despistá-los.

— De fato. Mas não devemos imaginar que nos livramos dos malditos de vez. Se têm se conservado em nosso encalço é porque são hábeis caçadores.

A notícia não a consolou muito. Queria ouvir palavras animadoras, reconfortantes, como, por exemplo, que seus inimigos tinham desaparecido para sempre e não iriam mais assombrá-los. Será que Nigel já não estava tão cansado dessa perseguição quanto ela?

Quando, enfim, o sol se pôs e o escocês escolheu um local para passarem a noite, Gisele quase gritou de puro alívio. Cansada até a medula dos ossos após um dia inteiro sobre a sela, refugiou-se no meio da vegetação, para alguns instantes de privacidade, e retornou ao centro do acampamento. Notando a pequena fogueira, cercada de pedras, franziu o cenho. Mesmo aquela luz tênue podia ser percebida facilmente à distância, por causa da escuridão. Apreensiva, colocou o cobertor ao lado do de Nigel e, vendo-o sair da mata, interpelou-o: — Tem certeza de que deveríamos manter o fogo aceso? Apesar de aconchegante, não estaríamos reclamando nossa presença?

— Nossos inimigos estão longe demais para enxergarem qualquer luminosidade.

— E quando você concluiu que a distância que nos separa deles é segura?

— Tão logo tomaram a trilha falsa. — Nigel retirou as sobras dos coelhos, pão e queijo do alforje, convencido de que a bela francesa estava irritada, embora não entendesse por quê.

— Então por que você nos fez cavalgar tão rápida e duramente durante horas a fio? — Gisele agarrou sua porção de comida, resistindo ao ímpeto de lhe dar um safanão.

— Porque achei melhor colocar o maior número possível de quilômetros entre nós e nossos perseguidores.

Mastigando o pão seco, Gisele se esforçou para controlar a raiva. Sir Murray tinha razão. O sensato era aumentar a distância que os separava daqueles que queriam matá-la. Na verdade, estava tão cansada de tudo, que, inconscientemente, quisera pôr a culpa em alguém. Porém Nigel não merecia ser culpado de nada. O único merecedor de sua fúria achava-se fora de seu alcance. Teria que comportar-se com mais delicadeza.

— Peço-lhe desculpas, sir — falou baixinho, aceitando o odre de vinho e tomando um pequeno gole. — Estou exausta e mal-humorada.

— É compreensível, milady.

— Talvez. Porém não é justo transformá-lo em alvo da minha língua afiada. Não é culpa sua eu estar sendo obrigada a atravessar metade da França dessa maneira horrível. Apenas descontei em você meu desconforto e frustrações. O homem responsável por meus sofrimentos está morto e, portanto, além do alcance das minhas imprecações.

— Se a justiça foi feita, milady, seu marido está sofrendo terrivelmente, exposto a mais torturas e tormentos que você poderia infringir-lhe.

— Não esteja tão certo disso. Posso ser feroz quando no auge da minha fúria — Gisele murmurou, ensaiando um sorriso.

— Isto tudo logo acabará.

— Será? Ou passarei o resto da minha vida fugindo? — Ela ergueu a mão para o calar. — Não se dê ao trabalho de tentar me consolar. Meu mau humor é fruto do cansaço e da impossibilidade de ter o que quero.

— E o que você quer milady?

— Ir para casa. Sei que pareço uma criança pequena, mas essa é a verdade. Quero ir para casa. Quero dormir em minha própria cama. Quero tomar banho sempre que desejar e comer o que quiser e quando tiver vontade. Quero parar de sentir pena de mim mesma. Sei que você está sofrendo os mesmos desconfortos e quero que isto chegue ao fim também. Você, ainda mais do que eu, merece ficar livre dessa situação.

— Porém, diferentemente de você, estou mais acostumado a tais incômodos. Eu deveria ter isso em mente.

— _Non,_ não mude nada. Continue fazendo o que tem feito até agora para nos conservar vivos — Gisele falou firme. — Porque se trata não apenas de mim agora, mas de nós dois. Os DeVeau estão me caçando, mas não hesitarão em matá-lo porque você ousou me ajudar. Não posso prometer não tornar a reclamar de cansaço, ou não ter momentos em que me entregarei à autopiedade. Peço-lhe para não dar atenção às minhas queixas. Fugir para salvar a pele é exaustivo. Não consigo manter o bom humor quando tão fatigada.

— Isto acontece com todos. Descanse tranqüila esta noite. Os malditos não irão nos localizar.

— Como você pode ter tanta certeza assim? Afinal, eles foram capazes de chegar bem perto.

— Questão de sorte. E, talvez, preocupado em ganhar uma boa dianteira sobre nossos inimigos, eu não tenha apagado os rastros como deveria a princípio. De agora em diante, serei mais cuidadoso. Durma milady. Foi um longo dia.

Suprimindo um bocejo, Gisele cobriu-se com o cobertor.

— E teremos muitos dias longos pela frente, não é, sir?

— Alguns. Os mais difíceis serão quando tivermos que entrar no porto e então zarparmos.

— Oh, claro. Os DeVeau estarão vigiando os portos bom de perto.

— Bem de perto.

— Como é?

— Diz-se bem de perto, não bom de perto.

— Inglês não é uma língua fácil, milorde.

— Você a domina com grande habilidade. Aliás, seu inglês é muito melhor do que meu francês. Quem a ensinou a falar inglês?

— Minha _grandmére._ Ela era natural do País de Gales. — Num gesto cheio de ternura, Gisele tocou o medalhão que trazia numa corrente sobre o peito.

— Isto explica seu sotaque. Foi sua avó quem lhe deu esta jóia? — Nigel observou a peça ricamente ornamentada.

— _Oui. Grandmére_ me explicou que as finas trancas de prata entrelaçadas representam meus bisavós e as sete granadas representam os sete filhos com os quais foram abençoados. _Grandmére_ disse que essa jóia iria me trazer sorte.

— E acredito que sim. Durante quase um ano, você vem escapando da perseguição liderada por um clã rico e poderoso. A sorte tem lhe sorrido.

— Então rezo para que continue a nos sorrir — ela sussurrou, fechando os olhos. — Se você tem mais perguntas a me fazer, sir Murray, receio que será obrigado a esperar até amanhã. Estou tão cansada que não consigo mais raciocinar.

Em silêncio, Nigel viu-a cair no sono quase imediatamente. Gisele era uma mulher pequenina e frágil, que já suportara inúmeras provações e dificuldades. Que mais poderia agüentar? Gostaria de ser capaz de poupá-la das agruras que ainda encontrariam pela frente. Odiava vê-la abatida, inquieta. Mas tampouco desejava vê-a morrer, o que aconteceria caso os DeVeau a capturassem. Solene, Nigel jurou a si mesmo cercá-la de todo o conforto quando chegassem à Escócia. E também jurou fazer aquilo que a família da jovem se recusara: libertá-la da sede de vingança dos DeVeau.

Capítulo VII

— Tem certeza de que é uma idéia sensata? — Gisele perguntou quando, do alto de uma colina, ela e Nigel observavam uma aldeia.

Uma única noite de sono não fora suficiente para ajudá-la a recuperar as forças, após as longas horas fugindo dos mercenários dos DeVeau. Seus inimigos haviam se aproximado demais no dia anterior e não queria lhes dar outra chance de vir a capturá-la. Assim a possibilidade, mesmo remota, de ser reconhecida na aldeia a apavorava.

— Precisamos de suprimentos, milady. Esta época do ano não é propícia para retirarmos alimentos da terra.

— Eu sei. De fato, quase não existe mais o que retirar da terra. Nos últimos anos, os soldados têm devorando tudo o que acham pela frente.

— O exército costuma ser ganancioso — concordou Murray, iniciando a descida da colina. — Já vi tropas se apossarem de colheitas inteiras, sem deixar um único grão para os pobres camponeses que sobrevivem da lavoura. Essa é uma das tristes conseqüências da guerra.

— E este país parece viver constantemente em guerra. É um suplício sem fim. Não entendo por que a matança continua, embora os homens tenham sempre uma resposta pronta para explicar os conflitos: questão de honra, bravura, direito dos reis… Certa vez minha avó falou que os homens se ofendem mais depressa do que qualquer velha solteirona.

Por um instante, Nigel pensou em repreendê-la. Aquela jovem dama não podia dirigir palavras tão insultuosas aos homens, pois acabaria se metendo numa encrenca se desse trela à língua afiada. Os homens não gostavam de ser ridicularizados. Então, pôs-se a rir.

— Ah, milady, às vezes nós homens somos assim mesmo. — Ao entrarem nos limites da aldeia, Murray estancou diante do primeiro estábulo. — É uma vergonha esse ímpeto de matar as pessoas para resolver qualquer disputa. Na Escócia, é comum rixas entre clãs passarem de pai para filho, até se tornarem uma herança sangrenta que atravesse gerações.

— Sua família viveu essa tragédia?

— Quase. Mas a verdade foi revelada e o derramamento de sangue chegou ao fim.

Antes de Gisele ter chance de pedir-lhe detalhes sobre a história, Nigel desmontou e trocou algumas palavras rápidas com o cavalariço. Apesar de nervosa por deixar os cavalos entregues a um estranho, ela desmontou a um sinal do escocês.

— Não se aflija milady. Não posso garantir-lhe que estamos perfeitamente seguros, mas não sinto o perigo nos espreitando em cada esquina.

— Você não está farejando nossos inimigos? — ela indagou baixinho, acompanhando-o pela rua poeirenta.

— Não. Não farejo nada. Ouça, os cavalos precisam descansar. Talvez suportem a jornada até Donncoill, o castelo de minha família na Escócia. Também é possível que comecem a mancar, devido à exaustão.

— Os pobres animais estão assim tão esgotados?

— Sim.

— Então que descansem e comam bem. Passar algumas horas neste povoado pode ser perigoso, mas fugir dos DeVeau montando cavalos mancos será mais perigoso ainda. Parece-me uma aldeia próspera — comentou Gisele, olhando os arredores. — Talvez os efeitos da guerra ainda não a tenham alcançado e possamos encontrar tudo de que necessitamos. — Vendo-o dirigir-se a um empório minúsculo, indagou: — Você quer que eu converse com os mercadores?

— Sei falar sua língua.

— Sim, mas com sotaque carregado e alguma dificuldade para entender quando os outros falam muito depressa.

— De fato. Mas prefiro lidar com a situação sozinho a expô-la a olhares curiosos. Você pode passar por um rapaz, se vista a distância. De perto, ninguém duvidará de que é uma bela mulher. Nós, escoceses, já não somos figuras estranhas na França e não chamarei atenção. Portanto, milady, espere aqui, e não fale com ninguém.

Praguejando baixinho, Gisele obedeceu. Mesmo com o gorro cobrindo os cabelos, tinha que admitir que seu disfarce não era tão bom quanto imaginara. Ocultar-se nas sombras, sem dúvida, seria a coisa mais prudente a fazer. Começava a pensar se haveria, realmente, algum modo de passar despercebida. Como mulher, sempre fora notada e lembrada. Vestida como rapaz, continuava sem sorte. Que outras alternativas lhe restavam? Esconder-se numa caverna até que alguém provasse sua inocência e pusesse fim ao seu tormento? Não, não acreditava que tal coisa fosse acontecer. Não poderia sobreviver numa caverna sem ajuda e os DeVeau eram conhecidos pela memória implacável.

De repente, um rapaz saiu da hospedaria próxima e Gisele sentiu o coração vir à boca, num misto de medo e esperança. Com certeza ali estava seu elegante primo David. Só não sabia se devia abordá-lo. David não correra a defendê-la quando seus problemas tinham começado, mas tampouco quisera entregá-la aos DeVeau. Vendo-o afastar-se, cedeu ao impulso e correu atrás, arrastando-o para um beco escuro.

— Que brincadeira é essa, menino?—David a interpelou, áspero.

— Sou eu, sua prima Gisele. — Ela arrancou o gorro e balançou os cachos negros. — Não se recorda de mim?

Segurando-a pelos ombros, como se não acreditasse nos próprios olhos, o jovem cavaleiro levou vários segundos para se recuperar do choque.

— Você está completamente doida, mulher?

— Pois eu começava a temer que você, sim, havia enlouquecido. A maneira como ficou me olhando…

— O que fez com seus cabelos? E por que está vestida assim?

— Nunca o julguei sem imaginação, primo. — Gisele tornou a vestir o gorro. — Estou tentando parecer um rapaz. Essas roupas pertenciam ao pajem de Guy.

— Não me surpreende que Guy esteja por trás dessa loucura. Aliás, você quase causou a morte do pobre coitado.

— Ah, então você conversou com nossa querida e gentil prima Maigrat.

Inquieto, David passou as mãos pelos cabelos espessos e negros.

— Maigrat não morre de amores por você, é verdade. Ela nunca gostou de pessoas capazes de expressar opiniões com segurança, em especial quando a contradizem.

— Posso ter discordado de Maigrat uma ou duas vezes — disse Gisele, ignorando a risada do primo. — Porém isto não é motivo para me proclamar assassina, ou afirmar que eu seria capaz de fazer algo que ferisse Guy.

Puxando-a para perto de si, David abraçou-a com força.

— Achei difícil crer que você machucaria Guy, que, aliás, a apoiou e defendeu com veemência dos ataques verbais de Maigrat.

— Ele está bem?

— Recuperado o suficiente para atormentar Maigrat, andando de um lado para o outro da propriedade.

— Guy foi uma das poucas pessoas que acreditaram na minha inocência.

Enrubescendo, David deu um passo atrás.

— Quisera poder negar, mas temo que você esteja expressando a mais absoluta e degradante verdade. Em minha defesa digo apenas que você fez tanta questão de espalhar aos quatro ventos o quanto odiava seu marido e ameaçou tantas vezes vingar-se que eu, e muitas outras pessoas, chegamos à conclusão óbvia. Reconheço que erramos e não há perdão para a forma como agimos. Nós nunca deveríamos tê-la permitido se casar com DeVeau. Ficamos cegos pelo poder e riqueza.

— Você insiste em dizer nós. Por acaso fala em nome dos outros?

— Em nome da maioria. Uns poucos, como Maigrat, agarram-se aos seus próprios motivos para se recusar a mudar de idéia e receio que essa recusa tenha mais a ver com despeito do que com o gosto pela verdade. — David a fitou fixamente. — Você pode ser ríspida às vezes, e possui uma língua afiada, o que desagrada muita gente.

— Apenas os mal-humorados. E desses eu não preciso. Minha família vai me ajudar agora? — Tensa, ela aguardou a resposta, sabendo que se permitira, em questão de segundos, alimentar esperanças. Odiaria vê-las despedaçadas.

— Nós já começamos a tentar descobrir a verdade. E também estávamos tentando localizá-la. Será melhor você vir comigo agora. Não a deixarei vagar pela França, sozinha e desprotegida.

— Sozinha? Guy lhe disse que eu estava só?

— Ele mencionou um escocês, um cavaleiro que sobrevive como mercenário. Obviamente o sujeito a desertou. Mas o que esperar de homens dessa laia?

— Não, Nigel não me abandonaria jamais — Gisele apressou-se a retrucar. — Ele está comprando provisões e cuidando dos cavalos.

— Você ainda está com o tal escocês? Não será possível continuar assim, prima. Não permitirei que viaje sozinha com um estrangeiro, um desconhecido qualquer. Vou pagá-lo e mandá-lo seguir seu caminho.

Apesar de querer chamar o primo de idiota, Gisele conteve-se, sabendo não ser hora, nem local, de iniciar uma discussão. Ali estava um problema que não antecipara. Os homens estavam sempre ansiosos para defender as mulheres de suas famílias contra os desejos libidinosos dos outros homens. E como David não movera um dedo para protegê-la dos abusos de DeVeau, a culpa talvez o movesse agora, impelindo-o a tomá-la sob seus cuidados.

Nigel não tardaria a aparecer e duvidava de que seu primo fosse recebê-lo cordialmente. Precisava encontrar um meio de evitar o confronto desagradável entre os dois.

Saindo do empório abafado, Nigel inspirou o ar fresco com força e, no mesmo instante, soube que alguma coisa estava errada. Gisele sumira. Com a mão apoiada no punho da espada, pôs-se a vasculhar a pequena aldeia, esforçando-se para ignorar o pânico crescente. Após breves minutos de busca frenética, avistou-a num beco escuro, não muito longe da hospedaria, na companhia de um rapaz alto, bonito, de cabelos e olhos escuros.

Mesmo a distância, a antipatia pelo cavaleiro foi imediata. Talvez estivesse com ciúme, pensou. Mas o perigo que Gisele corria era real. Sua segurança dependia de manter-se sempre escondida. Ao escutar o francês dizer que iria pagá-lo e mandá-lo embora, dispensando-o como se não passasse de um reles mercenário, Nigel avançou.

— Guarde seu dinheiro, garoto. Não preciso ser pago para proteger uma dama em apuros.

Olhando de um para o outro, Gisele, por um momento, temeu o pior. Ambos estavam tensos, as mãos repousando sobre o cabo da espada. Uma palavra, um passo em falso, e veria seu protetor e seu primo se atracarem. Impossível entender os homens, essas criaturas estranhas. Nenhum dos dois teria algo a ganhar com o confronto. Pelo contrário, todos sairiam perdendo, ela mais do que ninguém.

— Nigel, este é meu primo, sir David Lucette. David, este é sir Nigel Murray, o cavaleiro que, galantemente, ofereceu-se para me proteger de meus inimigos.

— Sim. Tomei para mim o encargo de fazer o que os parentes de milady não ousaram.

— Nossa família pode cuidar dela agora — disse David, num inglês cheio de tropeços.

— Vocês a ignoraram durante quase um ano — Murray respondeu seco. — Abandonaram-na, deixaram-na sozinha para lutar contra os inimigos e tentar provar a própria inocência. E agora você quer acolhê-la sob seus ineptos cuidados? Quer me descartar, impedindo-me de cumprir minha promessa? Não, creio que não.

— Minha prima pertence à aristocracia, tem um nome honrado a zelar. Não posso permitir que vague pela França sozinha, na companhia de um homem com o qual não possui laços de sangue.

Antes que Murray pudesse responder, Gisele interveio furiosa.

— Vocês precisam se comportar feito crianças mimadas disputando um brinquedo?

— Ah, moça! — exclamou Nigel, levando a mão ao peito num gesto teatral. — Você fere meus sentimentos falando assim. Deveria ser mais cuidadosa com o orgulho de um homem.

Gisele simplesmente ignorou a tolice, sabendo que Nigel podia se comportar de maneira quase absurda nas horas mais inesperadas. Porém a expressão de David revelava seu estado de completa confusão. E, sem dúvida, um oponente confuso sempre é mais fácil de derrotar.

— Primo, sir Murray jurou, em nome da honra de cavaleiro, ser meu protetor — ela explicou num tom firme e convincente.

— Admito que nós tenhamos falhado — David reconheceu, tomando as mãos de Gisele entre as suas. — Nós a insultamos com nossas suspeitas e desconfianças. Mas tudo é diferente agora. Permita-nos cuidar de você.

Apesar de encontrar alguma dificuldade para compreender as palavras do rapaz, ditas num francês apressado, Nigel tinha certeza de que este se esforçava para persuadir Gisele a acompanhá-lo. Não haveria muito que pudesse fazer caso ela decidisse retornar para junto da família. Aliás, nem sequer sabia se seus protestos eram fruto da crença de se considerar mais apto a protegê-la, ou do medo de perdê-la.

Olhar nos olhos do primo certa de que responderia "não" revelou-se algo difícil para Gisele, pois, no fundo, ainda não entendia todos os motivos pelos quais pretendia dar as costas à oportunidade de se reunir à família. Traindo-a, eles a tinham magoado profundamente, mas quando a chance de curar as feridas se apresentara, estava a ponto de recusá-la. Por quê? Porque relutava em deixar Nigel. Só esperava não estar cometendo um erro sério, cedendo aos apelos de um desejo inconfessável.

— _Non._ Ficarei com sir Murray — retrucou em inglês, incluindo Nigel na conversa. Percebera bem a manobra do primo, para deixar o escocês fora da discussão. — Escolhi tomar este caminho e nele permanecerei.

— Juro que você não mais será tratada por nossa família do mesmo modo deplorável e vergonhoso de antes — insistiu David em inglês, apesar da má vontade de se expressar neste idioma.

— Acredito. Mas isto já não importa.

— Tem certeza de que você não está deixando o ressentimento guiar seus passos?

— Não vou negar que existe ressentimento sim. Mas não tomo decisões influenciada pela mágoa. Sei o que é melhor para mim. — Bastou olhar para David para saber o que passava pela cabeça do rapaz. Ela e Nigel eram amantes, fora o que seu primo concluíra. Não iria culpá-lo de pensar assim, visto não ser mais nenhuma virgem ingênua. — Ternos um bom plano. Não há necessidade de se preocupar comigo.

— Não me preocupar? Quantas vezes serei obrigado a repetir? Você está viajando vestida como um pajem na companhia de um homem que não conhecemos. Não percebe como está manchando seu nome?

Gisele riu amarga.

— Manchando meu nome? Há quase um ano minha própria família tem me considerado uma assassina feroz, capaz de não só matar o marido como de mutilá-lo. Duvido que qualquer coisa que eu venha a fazer possa denegrir meu precioso nome ainda mais. Sir Murray está me levando para um lugar seguro. É tudo de que preciso.

— Poderíamos achar um local seguro para escondê-la.

— _Non,_ vocês não podem e ambos o sabemos. Os DeVeau vigiam cada membro de nossa família atentamente. O que aconteceu ao pobre Guy é prova disso. Não há um só lugar entre vocês onde eu estaria em segurança. Quem quer que me acolhesse se exporia ao perigo. Você quer mesmo arrastar toda nossa família para uma guerra com os DeVeau? Uma guerra que poderia acabar envolvendo o rei? Não, acho que não.

— Mas agora que, enfim, recuperamos o bom senso, não nos resta fazer outra coisa senão ajudá-la, ou nos arriscamos a perder a honra.

— Então me ajudem. Descubram a identidade do assassino de meu marido. Este é o momento perfeito para agir. Os olhos de todos os DeVeau estão voltados para mim, todos unidos em torno de um único objetivo: capturar-me. Parece-me o momento ideal de alguém descobrir o que, de fato, aconteceu ao meu marido.

— Não será uma tarefa fácil — David resmungou, coçando o queixo.

— _Non,_ não será fácil, ou eu já teria descoberto a verdade sozinha nestes últimos meses. Tenho tido pouco tempo livre para tentar achar o assassino porque, afinal, preciso lutar pela simples sobrevivência. E agora que os DeVeau puseram minha cabeça a prêmio, não tenho tido tempo de fazer nada, exceto correr e me esconder.

— Não é vida para uma mulher.

— _Non,_ não é. Portanto, descubra quem matou o verme do meu marido e me liberte dessa existência.

Apreensiva, Gisele aguardou David se manifestar. O primo poderia causar-lhe muitos problemas, caso se recusasse a atendê-la. Embora em parte ainda hesitasse em confiar plenamente em Nigel, sabia que não poderia deixá-lo. O instinto mandava-a continuar firme no caminho escolhido, porém não queria repudiar sua família.

— Não gosto disso, prima, mas me curvarei aos seus desejos. Fique com este homem e nossa família se empenhará em inocentá-la.

— Você fez uma escolha sábia — disse Nigel ao francês, puxando Gisele para junto de si.

— Não creio que me foram dadas muitas alternativas, sir. Espero que você não se arrependa, prima. — Depois de breve reverência, o jovem cavaleiro afastou-se.

Subitamente insegura Gisele suspirou fundo, reprimindo o impulso de chamar David de volta. Mas não, não se permitiria vacilar apenas porque sentia saudade da família. Embora estivesse pronta para perdoá-los, nunca se esqueceria de que fora Nigel quem a protegera e amparara quando todos lhe haviam dado as costas. David garantira-lhe que iriam apoiá-la agora, contudo a lembrança da dolorosa traição de que fora vítima a impedia de confiar totalmente nesse súbito gesto de boa vontade. Não se atreveria a arriscar-se mais do que já se arriscara, quando sua vida estava em jogo.

O comentário do primo, sobre manchar sua reputação viajando sozinha com um estranho, não passava de grande tolice. No entanto, David tinha razão numa única coisa. Ninguém realmente conhecia Nigel Murray. Tratava-se de um escocês mercenário, a quem os companheiros de combate respeitavam. E só.

—Você está se arrependendo da decisão tomada, milady? — Nigel perguntou, esforçando-se para disfarçar a inquietude. — Ainda dá tempo de chamar seu primo. — sugeriu, embora as palavras saíssem de sua boca com dificuldade. Odiaria vê-la partir.

— _Non._ É melhor seguirmos em frente. Apenas hesitei por um instante.

— Não é uma escolha fácil.

— _Non,_ não é. Sinto saudade de minha família e quero muito voltar para casa. Mas não ainda. Não com David.

— Você desconfia de que ele não tenha falado a verdade?

— Oh, meu primo falou a verdade, de acordo com seu ponto de vista. De fato, não duvido de David, e sim dos outros.

— Sua família negou-se a acolhê-la, a estender-lhe a mão quando você mais precisou. Uma traição não pode ser superada apenas porque eles, de repente, dizem lamentar muito.

— _Non,_ não é fácil superar a dor de ser abandonada por aqueles em quem mais confiamos. Eu queria acreditar em David, acreditar na minha família outra vez, porém não fui capaz.

— Eles a traíram e terão que reconquistar sua confiança aos poucos. Meia dúzia de palavras bonitas não apagará um ato covarde.

— Não. Especialmente agora, quando minha vida está por um fio.

Em silêncio, Gisele observou o primo desaparecer no fim do beco escuro e uma vontade súbita de chorar a invadiu. David representava seu lar. Um lar onde não estaria segura e para onde levaria a tragédia, caso retornasse.

Em parte recusara a oferta de David por temer expor seus entes queridos à ira vingativa dos DeVeau. No entanto, estava arrastando Nigel para o perigo. Não se envergonhava de si mesma por colocá-lo nessa situação? Ele se oferecera para protegê-la antes mesmo de saber o tamanho do problema que viria a enfrentar. Portanto, era justo que lhe propiciasse uma escolha agora, antes que fosse tarde demais.

— Eu estava pensando…

— E por que tenho a sensação de que não vou gostar do que irei ouvir milady?

— Falei sobre não desejar expor minha família ao perigo, sobre querer mantê-los em segurança. Pois sua segurança também me preocupa, sir.

— Agora estou _convencido_ de que não vou gostar mesmo.

— Permita-me terminar, sir. Acabei de ser abençoada com a oportunidade de fazer uma escolha, assim é justo que eu lhe ofereça o mesmo. Quando você se dispôs a me proteger, não fazia idéia da tragédia em que se envolveria. Agora tem plena consciência dos problemas que eu posso lhe causar. Compreenderei se quiser partir.

— Dei-lhe minha palavra de honra, milady.

— Dispenso-o de cumpri-la.

— Eu disse que iria levá-la para a Escócia, para um lugar seguro, e é o que farei.

Zonza de alívio, Gisele lutou contra o impulso de jogar-se nos braços do cavaleiro.

— Você é um homem muito teimoso, sir Murray.

— De fato, o sou. Além de prestativo, gentil e generoso — ele brincou, tomando-a pela mão e conduzindo-a para fora do beco.

— E vaidoso.

— Prefiro pensar que reconheço meus pontos fortes.

Rindo, Gisele balançou a cabeça.

— Uma explicação interessante.

— Então espere para ver a pequena surpresa que lhe preparei, milady. Pode me chamar outra vez de vaidoso, porque tenho certeza de que você vai gostar.

Capítulo VIII

Gisele quase gemeu alto, de puro prazer, ao relaxar os músculos doloridos na água tépida e perfumada. Tão logo entraram na hospedaria, Nigel trocara umas poucas palavras com o dono do lugar e, surpresa! No quarto pequeno e impecável uma tina, cheia até a borda, a aguardava.

Na sua ansiedade, ela praticamente pusera a esposa do estalajadeiro e Nigel para fora, sem se importar de parecer mal-educada.

— Preciso descobrir o que estou fazendo de errado — murmurou, enquanto enxaguava os cabelos. Ninguém ali, nem por um instante, a confundira com um rapaz. Teria cortado os cabelos a troco de nada? Que desperdício!

Após alguns minutos saboreando o banho luxuriante, Gisele começou a se preocupar com detalhes práticos. Todo aquele conforto devia estar custando caro a Nigel. Um quarto apenas para si, uma tina cheia de água quente e, como se não bastasse, um sabão com perfume de rosas.

Quando mais se debruçava sobre o assunto, mais se afligia. Até então, não pensara em como pagariam por suas despesas. Duvidava de que Guy, ferido e inconsciente quando o tinham deixado na casa de Maigrat, houvesse dado algum dinheiro a Nigel. Tampouco ela o fizera. Portanto sir Murray não apenas estava arriscando a própria vida para protegê-la como também pagando pelo privilégio.

Olhando para o medalhão que colocara sobre o banco, Gisele cogitou na possibilidade de vendê-lo. Com certeza obteria uma soma razoável. Mas não, não teria coragem de se desfazer do único objeto que a avó lhe deixara antes de morrer. Precisaria encontrar outra maneira de ressarcir Nigel, de recompensá-lo pelos gastos. Se sua família realmente a queria de volta, mandaria-lhe algum dinheiro.

Sorrindo da própria tolice, Gisele secou o rosto com uma toalha. A quem pretendera enganar? Relutava em se desfazer da jóia não somente por tratar-se de algo de valor sentimental. Sua avó dissera que o medalhão lhe traria sorte. Começava a acreditar nas previsões da velha dama.

O que sua avó acharia de Nigel, se ainda estivesse viva? Sem dúvida os dois se tornariam grandes amigos. _Nana_ sempre apreciara homens dotados de senso de humor.

De repente, o sorriso se apagou no rosto de Gisele. Haviam passado todo dia anterior fugindo dos mercenários de DeVeau. Seria sensato perder tempo desfrutando de uma cama macia e de um banho quente? Não, não devia alimentar receios infundados. Até o momento, Nigel fizera um bom trabalho e continuaria lhe dedicando completa confiança. Também lhe parecia desleal questionar as decisões do escocês. Resolvida a não se preocupar mais, fechou os olhos e aproveitou o restinho do banho.

Praguejando, Nigel enxugou-se e vestiu-se. Apenas por um segundo ressentira-se do fato de ter se metido num riacho de águas gélidas, enquanto Gisele achava-se refestelada numa tina. A jovem dama merecera o agrado e precisara mais deste pequeno conforto do que ele. Fora uma decisão inesperada pernoitar na hospedaria, contudo não se arrependia. Sentira-se impelido a fazer algo para ajudá-la a superar a tristeza que o encontro com o primo provocara.

Porém, ainda se debatia em incertezas. O instinto dizia-lhe que agira certo ao conservá-la consigo, embora questionasse as razões que o haviam levado a isto. Demoraria algum tempo para entender o que se passava em seu próprio coração.

Quando terminava de lavar as roupas sujas, torcendo para que estivessem secas no dia seguinte, escutou um ruído. Devagar, levantou-se, perguntando-se se o dom de pressentir o perigo finalmente o desertara, ou se somente tentava ensinar-lhe outra lição.

Virando-se, deparou com David. Talvez não tivesse pressentido o perigo porque não existia perigo nenhum.

— Pensei que você houvesse ido embora — comentou muito calmo, sentando-se para amarrar as botas.

— Só partirei amanhã. As ferraduras do meu cavalo estão sendo trocadas.

— Ah, o mesmo motivo pelo qual Gisele e eu também só partiremos amanhã. Então você aproveitou as horas livres Para dar um passeio ao longo do rio?

— Ouvindo-o falar, chego à conclusão de que você não me considera uma ameaça séria.

— Você representa uma ameaça para mim, sir Lucette? — Fitando-o fixamente, Nigel levantou-se.

— Deveria. Uma ameaça mortal. Não o acredito tão confiável quanto minha prima pensa. Às vezes ela pode ser muito ingênua.

— Gisele é viúva, não uma virgem sem conhecimento algum dos homens.

— E você a considera uma fruta madura, pronta para ser colhida?

— Quando você, _enfim,_ decidiu se preocupar com o bem-estar de sua prima adotou uma linha de defesa bastante acalorada, não?

Irritado, David levou alguns segundos para enfrentar o olhar severo do escocês.

— Só agüento seus insultos porque sou inteligente o bastante para reconhecer que os mereço. Mas tenha cuidado, sir. Paciência nunca foi o meu forte. Embora admita meus erros, não suportarei ser insultado indefinidamente. _Oui falhei_ com Gisele, como a esmagadora maioria dos membros de nossa família. Porém isto é algo a ser resolvido entre nós e ela. Você não pertencer a este núcleo não significa que minhas preocupações a seu respeito sejam infundadas.

— Não há necessidade de se preocupar comigo.

— _Non?_ Vai me dizer que não deseja Gisele?

— Não. Não sou mentiroso.

Nigel quase caiu na risada ante a expressão raivosa do outro. Talvez viesse a necessitar da boa vontade dos parentes de Gisele. Entretanto David e os outros, por darem as costas à jovem dama, não eram dignos de muita consideração. Teria alguma dificuldade para perdoá-los, apesar de ainda não entender o porquê de sua indignação.

— Sinceridade é uma virtude, suponho. Se você é mesmo um homem confiável, conte-me quais são, exatamente, seus planos para minha priminha.

— Embora não seja da sua conta, planejo levá-la em segurança para a Escócia, onde a manterei até que as injustiças de que foi vítima cheguem ao fim. — Depois de examinar David de alto a baixo com um olhar crítico, Murray indagou: — Você se acredita capaz de limpar o nome dela e impedir que os DeVeau continuem a perseguindo?

— Já lhe disse que sim.

— Eu o escutei. Apenas perguntava-me por que o faria agora, quando ninguém o conseguiu durante quase um ano. — Vendo o rapaz corar, pressionou-o. — Ninguém realmente tentou, não é? Apenas decidiram que Gisele era culpada e cruzaram os braços. O que os levou a pensar que alguém tão doce mataria um homem sem motivo?

— Você acha que ela matou DeVeau! — David exclamou pasmo.

— Não tenho certeza sobre o que pensar. Só conheço dessa história o que me foi contado por Gisele e ainda não busquei descobrir toda a verdade.

— Mas por que você se esforçaria tanto para proteger uma mulher capaz de matar o marido?

— Porque o canalha merecia morrer.

— Ele era indelicado. Pelo menos isso viemos, a saber, com certeza.

— Indelicado? Então vocês não sabem muito.

Numa narrativa sucinta, o escocês colocou-o a par do que Gisele lhe contara. Agradou-o reparar na palidez do cavaleiro francês, no horror e fúria crescentes. Como se atingido por um soco, David desabou sobre a grama e cobriu o rosto com as mãos.

— Nós deveríamos ter percebido — ele murmurou, desolado.

— Alguém deveria ter desconfiado do que estava acontecendo. Gisele pode não ter sido muito clara em suas explicações, ou muito explícita nos detalhes, porém as cicatrizes estavam lá, em seu corpo, para quem as quisesse enxergar. Eu as vi e não entendo por que a família dela se recusou a perceber o óbvio.

— Embora Gisele não tenha se queixado a mim, lamento minha própria cegueira. Não sei se a trataríamos de modo muito diferente caso conhecêssemos a verdade. _Oui,_ admito que alguns de nós até soariam o alarme, passando a observá-la, e ao marido, mais atentamente. Mas receio que ninguém tentaria levá-la para casa. Canalha como era DeVeau continuava sendo o marido de minha prima e certos laços são difíceis de romper. De fato, matá-lo foi uma das poucas saídas para uma situação insustentável. Mas veja o resultado.

— Melhor assim do que a violência a que ela estava sendo submetida.

— Talvez. Contudo, se a brutalidade de DeVeau fosse de conhecimento geral, é possível que houvéssemos acreditado ainda menos na inocência de Gisele.

— Não entendo como vocês agiram dessa forma. Sim, a dama tem uma língua ferina e opiniões próprias, o que pode desagradar a alguns. Assassina? Não, eu jamais a julgaria capaz de matar um ser humano, exceto para defender-se. Quando um homem abusa de uma mulher, ou ela torna-se submissa, aterrorizada demais para tomar qualquer atitude, ou supera o medo e foge. E se não pode contar com quem a defenda, ou acolha, acabará sendo obrigada a matar para não morrer. Ninguém pode culpá-la de chegar a esse extremo.

— Concordo. Só impediremos os DeVeau de consumarem a vingança se encontrarmos o verdadeiro criminoso. Até então, minha prima continuará correndo perigo.

— Então é melhor começar a investigar já. Gisele estará segura em minha companhia.

— Será mesmo? Ambos sabemos que você, provavelmente, tentará seduzi-la.

— Provavelmente?

Ignorando a provocação, David prosseguiu.

— São poucos os locais onde ela poderá se refugiar, em especial agora, quando os DeVeau puseram sua cabeça a prêmio. Acho até que muitos de seus compatriotas se sentirão tentados a caçá-la. E não pense que seu plano de levá-la para a Escócia permanecerá oculto. Já é sabido que Gisele está viajando com um escocês.

— Não é uma boa notícia. — Murray esperara que esse detalhe só viesse à tona mais tarde.

— Não. Portanto, se não puderem localizá-la na França, irão procurá-la em outros lugares. Os caçadores de recompensa não lhes darão sossego e a perseguição se tornará cada dia mais feroz.

— O prêmio é assim tão tentador?

— _Oui._ Os DeVeau são mais ricos que o rei.

— Então comece a trabalhar para provar a inocência de sua prima, rapaz. Vou voltar para a hospedaria. Não é boa idéia deixá-la sozinha por muito tempo.

— Você pretende dividir o quarto com ela?

— Sim.

— Um cavalheiro dormiria num outro cômodo.

— Apenas se tivesse escolha, sir. Seria muito difícil proteger Gisele se eu e minha espada não estivéssemos por perto. —Nigel deu um tapinha amigável no ombro do rapaz. — E sua prima é plenamente capaz de gritar "não" se o desejar. Durma bem, _monsieur._

Gisele mal teve forças para abrir os olhos quando Nigel entrou no quarto. Tentara esperá-lo, mas sentira-se tão cansada depois do banho que conseguira apenas tomar uma caneca de leite antes de cair na cama e macia.

— Você demorou muito — murmurou ainda sonolenta.

— Bem, eu precisava de um banho e acabei encontrando seu primo outra vez.

— Vocês não brigaram, brigaram?

— Não, lady, embora ele tivesse desejado me bater uma ou duas vezes.

— Você o provocou.

— Um pouco. E David confessou merecê-lo. Eles deveriam ter estado a seu lado desde o começo.

— Eu sei. A deserção de minha família dói terrivelmente, apesar de compreender a razão de terem agido assim. Os DeVeau são quase tão poderosos quanto o rei. São temidos por todos. Portanto, desafiá-los é assinar a própria sentença de morte.

Sentando-se num banco, Nigel começou a tirar as botas, preparando-se para dormir. Como Gisele não o questionasse sobre suas intenções, limitando-se a fechar os olhos, supôs que não haveria problemas em partilharem a cama. Em deferência à honra da dama, conservou a calça. Ao deitar-se, sentiu-a ficar rígida.

— Não vou machucá-la, milady — sussurrou, lutando contra a urgência de tomá-la nos braços.

— Eu sei. Não é você quem me amedronta. Em toda minha vida, dividi a cama com um único homem e odiei cada momento. Muito tempo já se passou desde que fui tocada pela última vez, porém receio que o pavor continua entranhado em mim.

— É que você ainda não tomou nenhuma atitude para bani-lo.

Sir Murray tinha razão, Gisele concluiu pensativa. Mas Por que o escocês se preocuparia com a natureza e a profundidade de seus medos? Sinceramente esperava que não tentasse seduzi-la com a desculpa de que iria curá-la do trauma. Embora, bem no fundo, soubesse que Nigel seria capaz de fazê-lo, queria que isto acontecesse porque ele a desejava, não porque a vaidade masculina o levava a buscar reparar aquilo que outro homem se esforçara, tão brutalmente, para destruir.

— Milady, você precisa parar de pensar tão mal de mim. Agindo assim, fere minha vaidade.

Apesar de sorrir, ela sentiu-se desconfortável ante a facilidade com que um estranho parecia enxergar seu íntimo.

— Eu estava apenas torcendo para que você não se proclamasse capaz de me curar.

— Ah, então você ficaria desapontada se eu tentasse seduzi-la usando esse argumento?

— Talvez, pois você revelaria não ser inteligente como o julguei.

— Ah, sou muito inteligente. Afinal, não consegui arrastá-la para um quarto?

— Agora você está tentando despertar minhas suspeitas. Pode soar estranho, porém, desde o princípio, imaginei que pretendia dormir aqui. Afinal, este quarto deve ter custado caro e seria injusto impedi-lo de desfrutar de algum conforto. A propósito, tem um assunto que precisamos discutir.

— Você está para me dizer algo de que não vou gostar.

— Sendo um cavaleiro alto e forte, sem dúvida agüentará o que vou dizer. Você está pagando minhas despesas com seu próprio dinheiro, não é?

— Não sou um homem pobre, milady.

— Não teria importância se o fosse. Eu apenas não acho certo você, além de arriscar a vida para me proteger, deva arcar com todos os gastos. Também não sou pobre, sir. Mas, infelizmente, não posso dispor de meu dinheiro agora. Porém, vou reembolsá-lo assim que possível.

— Não é necessário.

— É sim. Reconheço que talvez seja uma questão de orgulho. Incomoda-me um pouco não estar sendo capaz de arcar com minhas despesas, de estar dependendo da força e dos recursos de outra pessoa para continuar viva.

— Você já superou obstáculos muito difíceis sozinha. Não é nenhuma vergonha admitir haver chegado num ponto em que precisa de auxílio.

— Entendo, mas o orgulho costuma cegar a razão. Permita-me conservar um resto de dignidade. Irei reembolsá-lo por cada centavo gasto nesta jornada até a Escócia.

— Como quiser.

Nigel decidiu não ser aquele um bom momento de insistir no assunto. Compreendia os sentimentos de Gisele. Era mesmo difícil depender da boa vontade de terceiros, em especial depois de passar tanto tempo só.

— Por que tenho a sensação de que você não concordou realmente? — ela indagou num murmúrio, fechando os olhos.

— Você se preocupa demais, senhora. Descanse agora. Desfrute dessas horas de tranqüilidade e conforto. Esqueça seus problemas.

—Não sei se posso esquecê-los.

— Se você alimentar pensamentos sombrios, não conseguirá repousar.

— E você quer que eu pare de falar para que também possa dormir.

— De fato.

— Pois durma em paz, sir Murray.

Dormir em paz… Nos últimos dias, começara a se dar conta de quão cansado estava da guerra, da luta pela sobrevivência. Seria bom voltar para Donncoill, para junto daqueles que o amavam e iriam zelar por sua segurança enquanto descansasse.

Seria bom para Gisele também, pensou, observando-a dormir. Guy tinha razão. Ela não estaria verdadeiramente segura em lugar nenhum, até o culpado pela morte de DeVeau ser identificado. Mas, na Escócia, dormiria tranqüila. Por um instante, Nigel perguntou-se se não estaria cometendo um erro ao envolver seu clã num problema tão grave. Mas sabia que nenhum deles se negaria a ajudar uma dama em situação desesperadora.

Novamente Murray se recriminou por perder mais uma oportunidade de falar sobre seu lar, de contar a Gisele a razão pela qual abandonara a terra natal. Reconhecia estar cortejando o perigo e agindo como um covarde, mas a vaidade o continha. Embaraçava-o admitir que partira porque desejara a esposa do irmão e temera não ser capaz de se comportar dignamente quando a tivesse por perto.

Outro motivo pelo qual preferia o silêncio era a certeza de que Gisele lhe faria perguntas para as quais não possuía respostas. Pelo menos não as respostas capazes de sossegá-la. Quando descobrisse que ele saíra da Escócia porque se apaixonara pela cunhada, coincidentemente muito parecida com a própria Gisele, preferia poder fitá-la nos olhos e jurar que a queria apenas, porque Maldie se tornara parte do passado. Este momento ainda não chegara. E preocupava-o a possibilidade de vir a cruzar os portões de Donncoill inseguro quanto aos seus sentimentos.

Murmurando palavras inteligíveis, Gisele se aconchegou junto ao seu peito, em busca de calor. Quando dormindo, ela permitia-se essas pequenas intimidades. Um bom sinal.

Porém, até ter certeza de haver superado seu amor por Maldie, devia deixar Gisele intocada, embora ardesse de desejo. Gostava de tê-la nos braços, de aspirar seu perfume suave, de sorver o gosto dos lábios carnudos. Queria-a para amante e receava não ter forças para mantê-la distante só porque não compreendia o que se passava em seu coração.

Bem, existia outra solução para o problema que o afligia, apesar de considerá-la desonrosa. Se ainda não houvesse explicado tudo a Gisele quando chegassem a Donncoill, se ainda alimentasse dúvidas sobre qual das duas mulheres realmente amava, mentiria. Olharia Gisele fixamente e diria qualquer coisa que ela precisasse ouvir. Entre conservar a honra e feri-la, talvez fosse melhor poupá-la de outra dura desilusão. Se a tomasse para amante sem sequer saber se poderia vir a amá-la sinceramente, então mereceria pagar o preço, abrindo mão da própria honra.

Capítulo IX

Seu sonho era tão bom, tão doce e excitante, que Gisele não queria acordar. Nigel a estava tocando, as mãos grandes e fortes deslizando lentamente sobre seu corpo e não sentia nenhum medo, apenas paixão. Seria capaz de impedir que as lembranças sombrias destruíssem aquele sonho? Pelo menos uma vez na vida gostaria de experimentar as emoções imortalizadas pelos menestréis em suas canções.

— Lady — o escocês murmurou —, olhe para mim.

— _Non._ Não posso.

— Olhe para mim. Quero que você saiba quem a está tocando.

A jovem dama apertou os olhos com mais força e balançou a cabeça, veemente.

— Você não pode me deixar continuar sonhando?

— Não, porque seria uma mentira.

— Uma deliciosa mentira.

Escutando-o rir, Gisele abriu os olhos devagar, sentindo-se um pouco desconfortável ao encarar o homem que a estava acariciando de maneira tão íntima. Por que a insistência para que o fitasse? Afinal, não o estava repelindo. Não seria mais sensato fingir que nada de real acontecia?

— Eu sabia que era você. — Nunca sua voz soara tão rouca!

— Não até agora. Antes, de olhos fechados, seus pensamentos vagavam imagens do passado despertando todos os seus medos.

— Abrir os olhos poderia despertar meu senso de recato.

— Pelo menos você estaria rejeitando a mim, e não se curvando aos seus fantasmas.

Não, não queria rejeitá-lo, embora a honra e o pudor o exigissem. Apesar das palavras do cavaleiro fazerem um estranho sentido, teria que se esforçar para manter os olhos abertos. A cada nova sensação, ansiava fechá-los, como se para saborear o momento em toda a plenitude.

Surpresa descobriu-se pressionando o próprio corpo contra o dele, em silêncio pedindo por algo que jurara nunca mais vir a se submeter. Tímida, percorreu as costas largas com a ponta dos dedos, apreciando os contornos dos músculos salientes, a textura da pele bronzeada. Nigel não tirou a calça. Tampouco fez qualquer movimento que indicasse a intenção de consumar o ato.

Quando ele a acariciou no meio das coxas, Gisele deixou escapar um gemido, misto de choque e prazer. Uma vozinha interior dizia-lhe ser ultrajante permitir-se tocar daquele jeito indecente, mas resolveu ignorá-la, principalmente por que lábios vorazes se apossaram dos seus, impedindo-a de raciocinar com clareza. Não entendia muito bem o que se passava, porém estava gostando tanto que não iria se afastar. Atordoada, percebeu que Nigel sugava seus mamilos rígidos, ainda cobertos pela túnica fina, enquanto aumentava a pressão sobre o ponto central de sua feminilidade.

Ela quis argumentar, mesmo correndo o risco de romper o encantamento. De súbito, percebeu-se incapaz de articular sons inteligíveis.

Sensações violentas a percorreram de alto a baixo, provocando tremores incontroláveis. Enlouquecida de prazer, gritou o nome de Nigel para o infinito, a boca sensual calando-a com um beijo sôfrego. Longos minutos transcorreram antes que Gisele começasse a voltar à realidade. Confusa e embaraçada, escondeu o rosto no ombro do escocês.

— O que você acabou de fazer? De fato, você não fez nada. _Non,_ isto é, você não…

Na verdade, mais do que sentir-se embaraçada, detestava não entender alguma coisa. Haviam-lhe dito que sua sede de conhecimento era indecorosa, imprópria, pois uma dama não possuía o direito, ou necessidade, de saber o que os homens sentiam. Seu casamento, contudo, apenas intensificara o horror à ignorância. Sinceramente acreditava que se tivesse tido mais informações sobre o que costumava acontecer entre um homem e uma mulher, sobre o que era certo e errado, poderia ter se protegido um pouco, evitado tantas dores físicas e emocionais.

Insegura, Gisele fitou Nigel. Por que ainda hesitava? Por que não expunha logo suas dúvidas? Talvez porque temesse vê-lo desaprovar sua curiosidade…

No rosto másculo do cavaleiro, marcas de paixão ardente. Aprendera a decifrar esses sinais observando DeVeau, e o resultado sempre fora o pânico, a violência, a degradação. Reconhecer o desejo no olhar de Nigel não a assustava, muito pelo contrário. Mas por que ele não fizera nada para saciar o apetite?

— Não consigo entender — falou baixinho.

— E isto a incomoda, não?

— _Oui._ Você disse que iria me seduzir e o fez. Mas não consumou o ato, mesmo quando deixei claro estar disposta a ir até o fim. Essa atitude me confunde. É algum tipo de jogo?

— Que mente desconfiada! — Murray beijou-a na ponta do nariz. — Não, não se trata de um jogo. Você nunca se deitou com um homem que não a machucasse durante o sexo?

— Deitei-me com um único homem em toda minha vida, meu marido. E a resposta à sua pergunta, como ambos sabemos, é _não._ Mas creio que agora estou livre desses medos.

— Talvez. Milady, apenas pensei que o melhor seria, antes de nos tornarmos amantes, você se descobrir capaz de experimentar prazer. Sim, você estava disposta a se entregar. Porém continuaria receptiva quando eu a penetrasse? Não era este o momento em que a dor se tornava insuportável?

Desconfortável, Gisele desviou o olhar. De súbito, uma batida áspera à porta. Praguejando alto, Nigel levantou-se rapidamente e desembainhou a espada.

— Quem é?

— Sou eu, David — retrucou o outro, num tom urgente. — Deixe-me entrar.

— Você escolheu uma má hora para vir bater em nossa porta. Volte mais tarde.

— Se eu voltar mais tarde, será para enterrá-los. — Em segundos, o francês estava dentro do quarto. — Os De Veau não tardarão a aparecer.

— Eles estão aqui? — Nigel começou a vestir-se, com gestos rápidos e precisos.

— Nos arredores da aldeia. Algum idiota local deve ter adivinhado a identidade de vocês e decidiu delatá-los para pôr as mãos no dinheiro. Os gananciosos se provarão seus piores inimigos. A propósito, você está bem, prima?

Gisele sabia o que preocupava David. Uma preocupação tardia e desnecessária. Sua inocência lhe fora roubada, da forma mais vil, tempos atrás. E ninguém escutara seus gritos.

— Estou ótima — respondeu seca, sem esconder a irritação.

— Eu só estava imaginando se…

—Pois pode parar de imaginar. Nada disso é da sua conta. O fato de meus inimigos terem me localizado novamente tem uma importância muito maior.

— Seus cavalos estão selados e prontos para partir — informou-os David, corando levemente.

— Bom rapaz. — Nigel atirou os alforjes sobre o ombro. — Acho que você deveria partir também.

— É o que pretendo. Prefiro não deparar com um dos homens dos DeVeau. — O jovem francês beijou Gisele no rosto. — Tenha cuidado, prima. Juro, pelo pouco da honra que ainda me resta, que encontrarei quem matou seu marido e a livrarei desse horror.

Ela só teve tempo de agradecer-lhe e Nigel já a estava empurrando para fora do quarto. O sol começava a nascer e a luz tênue dificultava o avanço pelas ruelas traiçoeiras. Várias vezes Gisele tropeçou, mas o braço forte do escocês a sustentou até chegarem ao estábulo.

— David não nos seguiu — ela murmurou, deixando-se colocar sobre a sela.

— Rapaz inteligente.

— Inteligente?! Ele não devia estar fugindo desta aldeia tão depressa quanto nós?

— Sim. Porém não na mesma hora, e indo na mesma direção.

Mal haviam percorrido uns poucos metros, um grito ecoou de dentro da mata. Gisele não precisou olhar para trás para saber que seus inimigos avançavam implacavelmente. Podia escutar o tropel ameaçador dos cavalos.

Se não fosse David, estariam numa situação ainda pior, encurralados dentro do quarto da hospedaria. Aterrorizada, limitou-se a seguir Nigel, cuja habilidade em descobrir novas trilhas evitou que acabassem capturados.

Já passara do meio-dia quando, enfim, tiveram chance de parar para dar de beber aos animais. O verão aproximava-se, o calor típico da estação tornando as cavalgadas ainda mais duras. Só esperava que seus perseguidores estivessem sofrendo os mesmos desconfortos. Seria uma pequena, porém bem-vinda, vitória.

—Nós ficaremos livres desses canalhas em breve, milady.

— Será? Os DeVeau e os caçadores de recompensas parecem nos espreitar em cada canto. Vamos precisar de um exército nos escoltando para chegarmos ao porto.

— Não, precisaremos apenas de astúcia.

Estaria o cansaço e o calor afetando o juízo de sir Murray?

— Sei que a astúcia pode, às vezes, vencer a força bruta. Mas, não creio que servirá para abrir caminho no meio de nossos inimigos.

— Ambos reconhecemos não sermos fortes o bastante para enfrentá-los e lutar. São numerosos os que estão em seu encalço. Portanto, resta-nos usar outros recursos para enganá-los. — Nigel entregou-lhe um odre de água e um pedaço de pão, insistindo para que se alimentasse.

— Sei que nossa única alternativa é continuar fugindo. Porém correr cheira a covardia, sir.

— Você tem escutado histórias demais sobre a grandeza da honra, quando um cavaleiro prefere enfrentar hordas de inimigos sozinho, a se refugiar nas colinas.

— Você não acha que agir assim revela extrema bravura?

— Somente quando não há outra escolha. Se o cavaleiro estiver cercado, se não existir nenhuma possibilidade de fuga, então sim, morrer lutando é glorioso e muito mais honroso do que implorar pela própria vida. Se há uma escolha, uma maneira de escapar, apenas um tolo não aproveita a chance de viver para lutar outro dia. Qual o propósito de se sacrificar em vão? Deixar que seus inimigos continuem livres para espalhar o mal? Deixar sua família e amigos desprotegidos? Dar aos menestréis um tema novo para as canções? Gisele caiu na risada.

— Você tem uma habilidade rara de simplificar as coisas, indo direto ao ponto central da questão.

— Nem sempre, senhora. Todavia já enfrentei situação semelhante a essa que acabei de descrever. Aguardei o momento de enfrentar meus inimigos de igual para igual, não me permiti ser caçado. É o que faremos agora.

— Parece-me razoável. Mas estou tão cansada que sinto necessidade de lamentar meu destino.

— É compreensível. Sinto muito, milady, temos que nos pôr a caminho outra vez.

— Dê-me alguns minutos de privacidade. — Pelo menos ela já não corava quando tocava neste assunto.

— Seja rápida. Prefiro não me demorar muito num mesmo lugar, com nossos inimigos à solta.

O lembrete de Nigel era realmente desnecessário. O fato de terem sido obrigados a escapulir da aldeia ao amanhecer e empreender uma cavalgada desenfreada durante horas seguidas, a conscientizara do perigo que enfrentavam. Apesar de toda sua conversa sobre honra e glória, não queria enfrentar os DeVeau, principalmente se o escocês não estivesse a seu lado.

Enquanto ajeitava as roupas e se preparava para voltar, Gisele, de repente, sentiu um calafrio. Tinha certeza de que escutara algo, embora não percebesse nada suspeito. Com o coração aos pulos, virou-se. E descobriu-se frente a frente com um homem enorme, ostentando as cores dos DeVeau nas vestes rotas. Embora soubesse ser tarde demais, tentou correr. Porém, mãos rudes a agarraram pelo braço e jogaram-na no chão, fazendo-a gritar de medo e dor.

Tenso, Nigel cerrou os punhos, ficando com todos os sentidos alertas. Alguma coisa estava errada. Como não havia sinal de inimigos por perto, devia ser Gisele quem despertara a súbita preocupação. Depois de horas fugindo, talvez estivesse apenas imaginando que o perigo os cercava. Então, ouviu um grito abafado e embrenhou-se dentro da mata, com a espada em riste.

Ao avistar o sujeito de pé, Gisele indefesa, caída no chão, ele precisou se conter para não correr em auxílio da pobre dama. O infame poderia matá-la facilmente, antes que chegasse perto. Estranho o mercenário estar só. Ou tratava-se de um batedor, ou o canalha preferira abandonar os companheiros e agir sozinho para não ter que dividir a recompensa com ninguém. Pois o faria pagar caro pela ganância.

— Você quer me matar, ou me entregar aos outros para que façam o trabalho sujo? — Gisele perguntou, esforçando-se para conservar a coragem. Precisava estar atenta a qualquer possibilidade de escapar de seu algoz.

— Será mais fácil transportá-la se você estiver morta. -— Um sorriso de dentes podres iluminou as feições grosseiras.

— Quanta coragem você demonstra, matando uma mulher indefesa e desarmada.

— Você não passa de uma vagabunda assassina. Não será melhor morrer rapidamente pelo fio da espada, do que lentamente na forca?

— Prefiro não morrer de jeito nenhum — retrucou Gisele, determinada a não deixar transparecer o pavor. — Impressiona-me o número de pessoas dispostas a acreditar em qualquer coisa que os DeVeau falam. Ricos e poderosos eles podem ser, mas é sabido que não possuem honra. A verdade é algo que também não apreciam.

— Que importância isso tem para mim? Essa briga é entre você e eles. E são eles os donos do dinheiro.

— Eu também tenho dinheiro.

O canalha riu debochado.

— Ninguém tem tanto dinheiro quanto os DeVeau, nem o rei.

— Então é a ganância que o faz manchar as mãos com o sangue de uma mulher inocente.

— Inocente ou não, não importa. E minhas mãos já estão muito manchadas. Mais umas gotas de sangue não farão a menor diferença.

Vendo-o mover-se para desferir o golpe fatal, Gisele se esforçou para ficar de pé, desesperada para fugir à ponta da espada. Então o sujeito arregalou os olhos e, com uma expressão aparvalhada, caiu de joelhos. Morto.

— Eu estava procurando convencê-lo a não me matar — murmurou Gisele numa voz entrecortada, observando Nigel limpar o sangue da lâmina na roupa do infame.

—E havia alguma chance de ser bem-sucedida? — Murray ajudou-a a levantar-se, amparando-a por causa dos tremores que a sacudiam, e começou a caminhar para o local onde tinham deixado os cavalos.

— Nenhuma chance. A ganância já o havia cegado, impedindo-o de enxergar a verdade.

— Seu primo a avisou.

— Eu sei. Amargura-me admitir que David estava certo. Bem no fundo, eu acreditava que o fato de ser mulher, frágil e vulnerável, me oferecia alguma proteção. Ledo engano.

— Os homens dos DeVeau não se importariam à mínima se você fosse uma criança. E, pelo visto, a ordem é matá-la e não capturá-la com vida.

— Você acha que o rufião que me atacou agia sozinho?

— Sim. O canalha não queria dividir o dinheiro da recompensa com ninguém. A cobiça acabou despachando-o para a cova mais cedo. — Nigel ajudou-a a montar e os dois retomaram a jornada. — O que não tenho certeza é quanto os outros estão longe daqui.

Gisele estremeceu de pavor. Desta vez, estivera muito próxima de pagar com a vida pelo crime que não cometera. Embora tentasse agarrar-se à esperança, os efeitos daquele encontro com a morte haviam minado suas forças. Precisaria de algum tempo para se recuperar do choque.

O confronto também servira para apontar suas falhas de raciocínio. O que mais temera, desde o início, fora ser capturada e arrastada de volta para o castelo dos DeVeau, onde seria submetida a um julgamento injusto. Nem por um instante acreditara que alguém, além dos DeVeau, se atreveria a matá-la. Imaginara que seus perseguidores honrariam o código dos cavaleiros, se não protegendo, mas pelo menos não ferindo uma criatura mais fraca. Fora uma tolice alimentar tais idéias. O tipo de homem capaz de se associar aos DeVeau desconhecia o significado da palavra _integridade._ Tinha que aceitar a dura realidade. Não estava apenas tentando escapar da fúria da família do marido, mas de todos os caçadores de recompensa.

— Não fique tão assustada, milady — disse Nigel, jurando a si mesmo redobrar a cautela. Pensar que quase a perdera enlouquecia-o de dor. — Não estamos vendo, nem escutando nada, portanto, nossos inimigos não estão nos espreitando.

— Tampouco vimos, ou escutamos aquele homem.

— Sim, de fato. Mas agora sabemos que a cobiça os impede de agir em conjunto e estaremos preparados para enfrentá-los.

— Precisaríamos de pelo menos mais um par de olhos para uma vigilância contínua.

— Ajudaria se tivéssemos um aliado conosco. Por outro lado, é muito mais fácil duas pessoas se esconderem do que três, ou mais. E como poderíamos estar seguros sobre em quem confiar? Eu confiaria nos membros do meu clã, mas eles não estão aqui.

— E eu não confiaria na minha família — ela emendou tristemente. — Confiei em Guy, e só.

—Você não considera seu primo David digno de confiança?

—Não completamente. Por quase um ano ele esteve entre aqueles que me condenaram. Agora, por afirmar ter mudado subitamente de idéia, devo acreditar? Acho que não. Quando fui acusada de assassinar meu marido, minha família perdeu todos os privilégios, todos os benefícios que gozava junto dos DeVeau. Como posso ter certeza de que não estão tentando remediar a perda se apossando do prêmio oferecido por minha cabeça?

Durante vários minutos, Murray nada respondeu, pois não queria argumentar em favor da família de Gisele. Não conhecia nenhum deles, portanto, como defendê-los? Sua própria família jamais o trairia, porém a dela já se mostrara capaz da mais pérfida deslealdade.

— Você não deve julgar seus parentes de forma tão dura. Sim, eles a traíram recusando-se a acreditar na sua inocência, negando-se a ajudá-la a escapar da sanha dos DeVeau. Mas acusá-los de estar tentando lucrar com a sua morte é ir longe demais.

— Entretanto, você não descarta essa possibilidade, não é mesmo?

— Não. Apenas não permita que a amargura da primeira traição contamine seus julgamentos futuros e a impeça de voltar a confiar na sua família. Admito que eles não sejam perfeitos e foram desleais. Mas lembre-se de que nem todos a desertaram e que muitos cometeram apenas o pecado da omissão. E quando há sincero arrependimento, temos que ser capazes de perdoar.

Gisele sorriu e as palavras de Murray deram-lhe um pouco de paz. Doía-lhe pensar que considerava a esmagadora maioria da própria família indigna de confiança. Mas nem todos eram seus inimigos. Guy arriscara a vida para salvá-la. David dissera-se disposto a provar sua inocência a qualquer custo. Sim, existia esperança. Quem sabe quando tudo estivesse acabado, poderia retornar ao lar?

Capítulo X

A água fria e límpida fora um bálsamo para seu corpo cansado após um dia inteiro sobre a sela. Sentada à beira do lago, Gisele, já vestida, terminou de secar os cabelos e olhou ao redor. Nigel havia escolhido um lugar maravilhoso para acamparem.

Árvores altas e frondosas cercavam a pequena clareira, protegendo-os de olhares estranhos. As flores, naquele final de primavera, espalhavam-se a perder de vista numa profusão de cores e perfumes. Tudo ali transmitia serenidade e Gisele, pela primeira vez em muito tempo, sentiu a alma leve. Difícil acreditar que algum mal poderia invadir o paraíso. Mas seria tolice permitir-se alimentar uma falsa sensação de segurança. Se Nigel pudera encontrar recanto tão belo, também poderiam os enviados dos DeVeau.

Agitada, levantou-se e pôs-se a reunir gravetos para uma fogueira. Manter-se ocupada ajudava-a a não pensar muito. Pensar demais sempre a enchia de preocupações e medos.

Após acender o fogo, tornou a sentar-se, com os olhos fixos no horizonte. A beleza do pôr-do-sol roubava-lhe o fôlego e a comovia de uma maneira quase assustadora em sua intensidade. Sem que percebesse, seus pensamentos voltaram-se para o que havia acontecido na hospedaria. Ainda não sabia se compreendera bem o que Nigel lhe fizera. Jamais imaginara que tais sensações existiam.

Seriam essas as emoções que os menestréis descreviam em suas canções? O fato de um homem, com o toque dos lábios e das mãos, despertar sentimentos tão ardentes explicava por que algumas mulheres arranjavam amantes. Exposta à brutalidade do marido, nunca entendera por que qualquer mulher procuraria de livre e espontânea vontade, contato físico com um homem. Agora as peças do quebra-cabeça começavam a se encaixar…

Imaginara que ao ser seduzida por Nigel iria se sentir ofendida, furiosa, apavorada. Pois não experimentara nada disso. O escocês não a forçara a suportá-lo, não se valera de táticas desonrosas, ou cruéis. Apenas a acariciara.

E ela, longe de permanecer indiferente, reagira com impetuosidade, chegando a gritar a plenos pulmões! Mais uma fraqueza entre as muitas que possuía.

Seria obrigada a tomar uma decisão em relação a Nigel. Impossível negar, ou ignorar, a atração mútua. Antes de se acomodarem para a noite, tinha que resolver se pretendia deixá-lo ir até o fim, ou encerrar aquela história.

Gisele levou um susto quando o cavaleiro surgiu a seu lado, trazendo uma perdiz pronta para assar. Na esperança de não deixar transparecer a natureza de seus pensamentos, sorriu alegremente.

— Então teremos um banquete esta noite.

— Temos que aproveitar as ocasiões de fartura. — Nigel colocou a ave no espeto sobre o fogo e sentou-se ao lado da dama. — Assim fica mais fácil agüentar os períodos de penúria.

— Será? Sempre achei a penúria mais difícil, depois de se conhecer a fartura.

Ele riu com prazer.

— Ah, você é uma daquelas que prefere se preparar para o pior.

De fato. Desde pequena aprendera a esperar o pior, talvez por medo de se decepcionar. O casamento com DeVeau não a inspirara a mudar de atitude.

— Não há nenhum mal em se preparar para o pior, sir.

— Não, não há. No entanto, não se deve viver esperando apenas o pior, a tragédia, a morte. Essas expectativas envolvem a alma na escuridão.

— É o que minha avó costumava dizer.

— Uma senhora sábia.

— Por que ela partilhava da sua opinião?

— Sim — Murray retrucou, ficando repentinamente muito sério. — Há verdade naquilo que sua avó lhe dizia. Quando se enxerga somente o mal, as trevas acaba-se acreditando que não existe bondade no mundo e espera-se sempre o pior das pessoas. Não é uma boa maneira de viver a vida.

— Eu sei. E se estivesse predestinada a me tornar uma mulher amarga, desiludida, meu casamento teria me transformado num poço de fel.

— Tem certeza de que isto não aconteceu?

— Não completamente. Nos últimos meses, não tenho tido muitas oportunidades de conhecer o lado bom das pessoas, de alimentar esperanças. Porém, ainda não perdi a capacidade de apreciar a beleza. Percebi não estar morta por dentro quando chegamos a esse lugar. No fundo do coração, anseio reencontrar a paz, desejo tornar a confiar nos outros. Quando voltar a ser uma mulher livre, não mais serei mórbida.

Enquanto Nigel virava a ave no fogo para que terminasse de assar, Gisele encarregou-se de apanhar dois pratos de metal nos alforjes, além de pão e vinho. Estava com tanta fome que por pouco não se atirou sobre a perdiz. Sua avó ficaria feliz de ver como seu apetite aumentara.

— Por que você está sorrindo, milady? — Com uma faca, Murray dividiu a ave em partes iguais.

— Estava pensando em como _nana_ gostaria de me observar comer assim. Ela sempre se preocupou com minha falta de apetite. Sempre tentava me convencer a me alimentar melhor.

— Uma preocupação típica dos mais velhos. Você é mesmo pequenina, delicada, e inspira esses cuidados.

Gisele limitou-se a balançar a cabeça, ocupada demais em devorar a perdiz. Portanto, não se surpreendeu quando, dali a minutos, descobriu não haver sobrado uma única migalha para a refeição seguinte.

Depois de enterrar os ossos da ave num buraco, para evitar que animais carniceiros rondassem o acampamento durante a madrugada, lavou os pratos no lago, secou-os e guardou-os no alforje, sentindo Nigel acompanhar cada um de seus movimentos, e inquietando-se com a intensidade daquele olhar fixo.

Sorrindo intimamente ante o nervosismo de Gisele, ele caminhou até uma área do lago, protegida por densa folhagem, e banhou-se. Nervosismo era algo que poderia aplacar com palavras ternas e beijos. Já ultraje e raiva seriam sinais de que cometera um sério erro naquele quarto de hospedaria. Ansiava possuí-la. Quando a tivera nos braços preferira não se aproveitar do momento de paixão ardente e consumar o ato. Pelo pouco que soubera acerca do casamento trágico, Gisele nunca fora amada de verdade, apenas repetidamente estuprada. Nunca conhecera o prazer, apenas dor e humilhação. Assim, achara ter chegado a hora de mostrar-lhe que o toque de um homem podia proporcionar-lhe sensações deliciosas, a hora de mostrar-lhe que o corpo de um homem podia lhe dar alegria, sem tomar nada em troca. Reconhecia a necessidade de ser paciente com Gisele, mas estava difícil controlar o desejo.

Ao retornar ao acampamento, Murray notou que ela havia preparado as camas de ambos, se não unidas, pelo menos não muito distantes. Se a linda francesa estivesse decidida a pôr um ponto final no jogo de sedução, sem dúvida teria estendido o cobertor do outro lado da fogueira.

Subitamente tímida Gisele nem sequer conseguiu fitar o cavaleiro quando este se deitou. As coisas só ficariam mais; complicadas se não se portasse com naturalidade. Era adulta! Deveria ser capaz de encará-lo e dizer exatamente o que lhe passava pela cabeça.

Enquanto estivera sozinha, tomara uma decisão. Nigel a fizera experimentar sensações indescritíveis. Agora queria descobrir o que poderiam _partilhar_ juntos. Quanto mais pensava no assunto, mais acreditava que cabia àquele estrangeiro dissipar seus medos. Se, ao menos uma única vez na vida, conhecesse a ternura, a paixão e o prazer nos braços de um homem, talvez pudesse se libertar das lembranças sombrias.

Uma vozinha interior tentara, com insistência, convencê-la a não manchar sua reputação, porém tratara de silenciá-la. Ainda que viesse a ser proclamada inocente do crime de que a acusavam, sua reputação já havia ficado irremediavelmente manchada. Durante quase um ano estivera entregue à própria sorte e agora passava dias e noites na companhia de um estranho. A história de sua fuga com o escocês espalhara-se aos quatro ventos e a conclusão óbvia seria a de que haviam se tornado amantes. Ainda que o negasse veementemente, ninguém lhe daria ouvidos. Como se não bastasse esse escândalo, tivera a audácia de cortar os cabelos e vagar pela França vestida como um rapaz. Considerando que todos a julgavam, além de assassina, pecadora adúltera, por que recusar o prazer?

Mas como fazer sir Murray perceber que estava disposta a continuar o que haviam começado na hospedaria? Nunca fora cortejada, ou seduzida. Não sabia como se comportar. A única coisa que lhe ocorrera fora colocar as camas perto uma da outra na esperança de que sua mensagem fosse compreendida.

Armando-se de coragem, inspirou fundo e fitou Nigel, odiando-se por corar da cabeça aos pés. Se queria convencê-lo de que sabia muito bem o que estava fazendo, se queria deixar claro que não iria cobrar-lhe, nem pedir-lhe nada além de paixão, devia agir como uma mulher madura. Todavia, apesar de se esforçar para falar algo, permaneceu muda.

Sorrindo, Nigel acariciou-a de leve no rosto. Apesar de tudo pelo que passara, Gisele continuava pura, inexperiente na arte do flerte e da sedução. A virgindade lhe fora brutalmente roubada pelo marido, porém não a inocência.

— A maneira mais fácil, milady, é colocar sua cama mais perto da minha.

A facilidade com que ele adivinhava seus pensamentos a perturbava. Certamente aquela era a maneira mais fácil de dizer _sim._

— Você tem certeza? — Nigel insistiu, beijando-a na base no pescoço.

— Estou aqui, não estou? — A rouquidão da própria voz não a surpreendia, as incertezas e o embaraço iniciais haviam se transformado num desejo voraz.

— Verdade. Mas por que realmente está em meus braços?

—Não estou tentando saldar uma dívida, ou alguma outra tolice assim, se é o que está pensando.

— Acalme-se, minha bela. Confesso que esse pensamento me ocorreu, mas logo o descartei. Você é orgulhosa demais para se valer de determinados métodos.

— Não sou tão destituída de astúcia — retrucou ela, sem saber se o comentário fora um elogio, ou não.

— Oh, pelo contrário. Você é _muito_ sagaz, muito mais do que alguns homens apreciariam. Quanto a mim, acho uma característica encantadora. Apenas não a julguei capaz de agir contra seus princípios, ainda que por motivos honrosos. E, como falei você é orgulhosa demais.

De repente Gisele se deu conta de estar quase nua. Prestara tanta atenção nas palavras do cavaleiro, abandonara-se tão completamente às carícias insistentes que pouco percebera o que acontecia. Estava para se entregar a um homem com vasta experiência sexual, um homem que já tivera tantas amantes que nem sequer se recordava do rosto e do nome delas.

— Você despe uma mulher com uma habilidade e rapidez admiráveis, sir — murmurou embaraçada.

— Qualidades que você parece não aprovar muito. — Sorrindo, Nigel desfez o laço da túnica fina, a única peça de roupa que ainda a cobria.

— Talvez não.

— Minha pobre e linda dama. — Beijando-a gentilmente nos lábios, ele livrou-a da túnica sem, no entanto, deixar de fitá-la. — Sim, durante os últimos sete anos comportei-me como um bastardo insensível. Para minha completa vergonha, estava bêbado na maior parte do tempo em que me deitei com qualquer mulher.

—Eu só não queria ser mais uma na sua extensa lista de conquistas. Não estou lhe pedindo promessas, ou compromisso. Só não quero ser um _nada._ Já o fui uma vez e não desejo, jamais, repetir a experiência.

— Você nunca poderia ser um nada, querida.

Quando a boca ávida pousou sobre um de seus mamilos e começou a sugá-lo, Gisele gritou descontrolada, e, agarrando Nigel pelos cabelos, puxou-o ainda para mais perto de si. Sabia estar indo longe demais, sabia que o sensato seria pôr um paradeiro naquela loucura, porém não tinha forças para voltar atrás. Enfim iria descobrir as emoções eternizadas pelos menestréis em suas canções e estava disposta a pagar o preço para se libertar dos fantasmas do passado.

Deixando-se beijar e acariciar, ela deslizou as mãos pelas costas largas de Nigel, sentindo a firmeza dos músculos, a maciez da pele a embriagar. Como gostaria de saber mais sobre como tratar um homem, para poder retribuir o prazer que o escocês estava lhe dando.

Então Nigel tirou a calça e colou seu corpo ao dela, o sexo rígido pressionando-a na coxa. Embora se esforçasse para impedir que as lembranças sombrias destruíssem a magia do momento, temia não ser capaz de mantê-las à distância indefinidamente. Beijos e carícias tinham sido fáceis de aceitar sem medo, porque não lhe pareceram ameaçadores. Mas o membro intumescido era algo que sempre associara à dor e à humilhação. Seria penoso, senão impossível, acreditar que a mesma parte de um homem, que sempre fora usada contra ela como uma arma poderia ser agora fonte de prazer. À beira do pânico, perguntou-se se toda a doçura encontrada nos braços do estrangeiro se transformaria em horror.

Sentindo-a subitamente tensa, Nigel resistiu ao impulso de possuí-la antes que o pavor a levasse a mudar de idéia. Não apenas seria errado agir assim, como acabaria convencendo-a de que todos os homens eram iguais. A possibilidade de vir a ser comparado ao execrável DeVeau permitiu-o manter o próprio desejo em rédeas curtas.

— Olhe para mim, Gisele — ele falou baixinho, beijando-a nos lábios.

— Não sei se quero abrir os olhos.

— Vamos, olhe para mim. Veja quem está a ponto de amá-la. Se você conservar seus belos olhos fechados, receio que as feridas em seu corpo e sua alma nunca cicatrizarão.

Devagar, ela obedeceu, compreendendo a sensatez do argumento. Se não pusesse um rosto, um nome, naquele que iria penetrá-la, os horrores de que fora vítima subverteriam quaisquer sensações prazerosas.

— Pronto. Estou olhando para você — murmurou ainda relutante.

— Você não precisa temer o falo, milady, apenas o homem que o empunha.

— Eu sei. Racionalmente, sei que é assim.

— Então fique com os olhos bem abertos, minha doce rosa francesa, para que sua mente e seu coração não se esqueçam deste abraço e para que as lembranças daquele canalha não destruam o que podemos partilhar juntos.

Trêmula, Gisele o enlaçou pelo pescoço e beijou-o na boca, esforçando-se para relaxar no instante da penetração.

De súbito, uma sensação deliciosa começou a se avolumar, à medida que Nigel acelerava o ritmo das investidas. E o que era delicioso no início, logo se transformou em desesperadora urgência. Enlouquecida de desejo, enterrou as unhas nos ombros fortes e deixou-se arrastar numa torrente de emoções avassaladoras. Gritando o nome dele, atingiu o clímax, sendo sacudida violentamente por tremores incontroláveis. Como se de muito longe, escutou Nigel sussurrar seu nome enquanto a inundava com seu sêmen. Vários minutos se passaram antes que ela voltasse à realidade.

— Você está bem, querida?

Como podia estar tão sonolenta se, instantes atrás, cada nervo de seu corpo parecera em fogo?

— Estou ótima, sir Nigel.

— Você não acha que poderia me chamar simplesmente de Nigel agora?

— Então estou ótima, simplesmente Nigel.

Ele riu e a aconchegou junto do peito, não se surpreendendo ao ver que a bela dama adormecera. Alegrava-o ter sido o homem capaz de ajudá-la a superar os traumas do passado. Porém o que mais o enternecia fora Gisele tê-lo _escolhido._ O instinto dizia-lhe que não haveria arrependimentos. Ela não era o tipo de sofrer depois de uma decisão tomada.

Provavelmente seria ele quem remoeria dúvidas e incertezas. Já estava começando a sentir-se culpado. Não se lembrava de, alguma vez, experimentar tanto prazer, tanta plenitude, no ato sexual. Não sabia que nome dar a esse sentimento novo. Com certeza não podia prometer nada a Gisele. Pelo menos até entender o que se passava em seu próprio coração. Mas, embora ela não houvesse lhe pedido juras de amor eterno, ou promessas de um compromisso futuro, achava-a merecedora de mais do que lhe oferecia agora.

Antes de entregar-se ao sono, Nigel decidiu que passariam um ou dois dias naquele refúgio, no meio da mata. Afinal, haviam se distanciado o suficiente dos DeVeau para permitirem-se algum repouso. Talvez, com mais tempo para descansar e saborear a paixão mútua fosse capaz de vir a entender sua confusão interior. Devia a Gisele o melhor de si, depois de haverem partilhado aquele momento único.

Capítulo XI

Insidiosos, os ardores da paixão despertaram Gisele e a arrastaram na direção do prazer. Conduzida por Nigel, ela percorreu os caminhos sinuosos do desejo até que toda vergonha, toda insegurança, todo medo se dissolvessem no ar. Apenas quando totalmente saciada é que o embaraço e a incerteza se atreveram a espreitá-la. Não fora o que lhe haviam ensinado sobre como uma dama de alta estirpe devia agir. Estava quebrando tantas regras, da Igreja e da sociedade, que começava a sentir-se culpada. Na primeira vez, tivera a desculpa de que tentava superar os traumas do passado. Agora, porém, não existiam justificativas para se entregar ao sexo. Não estaria parecendo uma meretriz?

— Arrependimentos? — indagou Nigel, apreensivo ao notar sinais de preocupação no rosto delicado.

— Debatia-me em dúvidas.

— Superou-as?

— Estou me esforçando. Quando a curiosidade me impelia a querer conhecer a paixão destituída de medos era mais fácil justificar e desculpar meu comportamento. Agora estou apenas me comportando mal.

— Pois acho que você se comportou muito bem — ele murmurou, fingindo sentir dor ao levar um beliscão no braço.

— Este é um assunto sério e você precisa demonstrar mais respeito. — Gisele não pôde deixar de sorrir ante a expressão subitamente contrita do cavaleiro. — Mas não tema. Não vou tentar culpá-lo de tudo o que aconteceu entre nós.

— Isto jamais me preocupou. Você é uma mulher sensata. E justa.

— Sem dúvida sou como a maioria das mulheres.

Apesar de não concordar inteiramente com o ponto de vista da jovem dama, Nigel preferiu não iniciar uma discussão. Discordar implicaria em contar-lhe sobre as mulheres sem caráter com as quais cruzara.

— Então o que a angustia?

— Comecei a pensar nas regras que estou quebrando.

— Não mais do que muitas outras mulheres já quebraram.

— O que não torna essa situação certa, ou aceitável.

— Não, claro que não. Porém isto não a transforma numa grande pecadora. — Estaria Gisele disposta a pôr um ponto final no relacionamento dos dois, exigindo que não mais a tocasse?

— Sim, eu sei. Mas acho que levarei algum tempo para superar a culpa provocada por meu comportamento irresponsável. Antes de dizer "sim", procurei analisar todos os aspectos da situação. Depois de quase um ano vivendo sozinha, vagando de um lado para o outro, ninguém acreditaria na minha palavra a respeito de coisa alguma. Assim, já estando previamente condenada, resolvi fazer o que queria. — De repente, ela notou que o sol ia alto no céu. — Vamos começar a jornada mais tarde hoje?

— Não iremos a lugar nenhum hoje. — Nigel levantou-se e vestiu-se depressa.

— Como assim?

— Temos direito a um descanso prolongado.

—Você julga que os DeVeau estejam descansando agora?

— Provavelmente não. Nossos inimigos não estão por perto.

Agitada, Gisele cobriu-se com o cobertor enquanto procurava pelas roupas.

— Detesto questioná-lo, mas você tem certeza de que não seremos cercados de uma hora para outra?

— Milady, estamos próximos do porto. Creia-me, os DeVeau já estão lá, à nossa espera. Estou certo de que não há ninguém nessas matas. Em todo caso, pretendo preparar algumas armadilhas, caso um intruso invada nosso santuário.

Em silêncio, Gisele observou-o sumir no meio da vegetação. Seria bom passar um dia sossegada, um dia sem cavalgar, sem olhar por sobre o ombro a cada segundo. Mas seria sensato?

Não, não devia duvidar de Nigel. Ele sabia o que estava fazendo. Descansar um pouco lhes restauraria as forças para empreender o resto da jornada. Também estava convencida de que o escocês possuía outros planos para ambos, além de descansar.

Quando a culpa ameaçou roubar-lhe a alegria momentânea, Gisele tratou de sufocá-la. Escolhera aquele caminho e nele permaneceria. Existiam crimes piores que poderia haver cometido. Faria penitência depois. Mesmo que passasse meses de joelhos, rezando o terço, a paixão vivida nos braços de Nigel teria valido a pena.

Aproveitando-se da solidão, sentou-se na beira do lago, pensando ainda no escocês. O que aconteceria quando o verdadeiro assassino de DeVeau fosse desmascarado e estivesse livre para partir? Não haveria um futuro para os dois. Doía-lhe tanto imaginar um futuro sem Nigel, que todas suas outras preocupações tornavam-se menores.

— Idiota! — ela xingou-se baixinho.

— Falando sozinha?

A surpresa quase a fez perder o equilíbrio e cair na água.

— Qualquer dia desses você vai me matar de susto.

— Por que você está se chamando de idiota?

— Porque pareço não saber desfrutar de um dia de paz. — Só esperava que sua mentira o convencesse.

— Há tempos você não descansa e desacostumou-se à sensação.

— Talvez, depois de meses fugindo e me escondendo, eu ache errado não fazer nada.

— Então precisamos mantê-la ocupada.

— Manter-me ocupada? — Confusa Gisele aceitou a mão que o cavaleiro lhe estendia para ajudá-la a levantar-se.

— Vamos, milady, confie em mim e pare de questionar meus motivos. — Murray beijou-a ávida e rapidamente nos lábios. — Você não me pediu para ensiná-la a andar sem fazer barulho?

— Confesso que sempre invejei essa sua habilidade, necessária para alguém que, como eu, passará uma eternidade se escondendo.

— Isto logo terminará.

— Como você pode ter tanta certeza?

— Seus parentes agora se empenham em inocentá-la.

— Mas se, como você acredita, eu matei meu marido, como minha família poderá me livrar da acusação? Os De-Veau são ricos e poderosos, possuem ligações com o rei. Poucos me poupariam simplesmente por acharem que meu marido merecia mesmo morrer. Poucos achariam que apenas fiz justiça com minhas próprias mãos.

— Venha comigo.

— Você não me respondeu.

— Você tenta me fazer cair em contradição com questões difíceis de responder e suposições inteligentes, milady.

— Talvez.

— Não há talvez neste caso. Se eu responder de um jeito, você me ouvirá admitir que a considero culpada. Se responder de outro, dirá que a considero inocente. Como ainda não me decidi, é melhor não responder absolutamente nada.

— _Oui,_ estou tentando descobrir se você me julga culpada ou inocente. Nós nos conhecemos há duas semanas e estamos juntos há uma, e você ainda não se decidiu? Realmente me acredita uma sanguinária? Sim, pensei em matar meu marido muitas vezes e, num caso extremo, talvez pudesse chegar a fazê-lo. Porém nunca o haveria mutilado, por mais que odiasse aquela parte de seu corpo. Tampouco o teria torturado antes de matá-lo.

— Sim, acho difícil crer que você desmembraria um homem. — De fato, mesmo se Gisele o houvesse feito, teria sido em autodefesa e não merecia ser acusada de assassinato. — Por que você nunca chama seu marido pelo primeiro nome? Por que é sempre DeVeau?

Gisele sentia-se como se estivesse batendo a cabeça contra uma parede muito dura e decidiu pôr um fim à discussão. Não apenas o ceticismo de Nigel quanto a sua inocência a enfurecia, como a magoava profundamente. Temia insistir na questão e estragar um dia que poderia ser muito especial.

— O nome dele era Michael. Só o chamei assim uma vez, na cerimônia de nosso casamento. Depois da noite de núpcias, passei a chamá-lo somente de DeVeau, e de outras coisas horríveis, quando ninguém podia me escutar. No início, me atrevi a chamá-lo de canalha e covarde em voz alta, mas as surras me ensinaram a ser mais discreta.

Nigel abraçou-a com força, maldizendo DeVeau. Eram essas histórias que o faziam hesitar em acreditar inteiramente na inocência de Gisele. Mulher orgulhosa, de personalidade marcante, seria natural que, após tantas humilhações e violência, se rebelasse, tomando uma atitude drástica no auge da fúria. Também existia a possibilidade de que, horrorizada ante a tragédia, tivesse apagado o acontecimento da memória. Só gostaria que sua demora em chegar a uma conclusão não a incomodasse tanto.

— Você ia me ensinar a andar pela mata como se fosse um fantasma, sem fazer barulho — ela o lembrou, desvencilhando-se do abraço.

— O traque é pisar primeiro com os dedos e então com o calcanhar, evitando colocar todo o peso do corpo nos pés.

— Então devo levitar?

Ele riu e tomou-a pela mão.

— É um pouco difícil de explicar. Observe-me com atenção e procure me imitar.

Aplicada, Gisele tentou, tentou e tentou imitá-lo. Ao tropeçar pela milésima vez, desistiu. Maldizendo a própria falta de jeito, sentou-se na grama e massageou as pernas doloridas.

— Você não se saiu tão mal, milady. — Nigel sentou-se no chão também.

— Ah, não perca tempo me consolando. Fui horrível e minhas pernas doem.

— É natural que doam no começo. Não desanime, você esteve perto de fazer direitinho.

— _Perto?_ Eu avançava tão lentamente que até um coxo poderia me ultrapassar. Não é um truque que se aprenda fácil e rapidamente.

— Não. Ensinaram-me quando eu era rapazinho e embora os jovens costumem aprender as coisas depressa, demorei até conseguir dominar a técnica.

— Por que lhe ensinaram essa habilidade? Afinal, você é um cavaleiro.

— Sim. Contudo sempre existe a possibilidade de vir a perder a montaria, ou o cavalo pode se tornar um estorvo em determinadas situações, como numa ação secreta, por exemplo.

Uma troca de olhares e, não mais que de repente, os dois estavam deitados na grama, beijando-se avidamente. Quando ele começou a despi-la, Gisele perguntou-se se teria coragem de entregar-se às delícias do sexo em plena luz do dia. Porém bastou a boca sensual se apossar de seus seios nus, para toda a hesitação se dissipar.

Louca de desejo deslizou as mãos pelo corpo musculoso do escocês com crescente ousadia. Prendendo a respiração, por medo de estar fazendo algo impróprio, tocou a enorme ereção. Sentindo-o estremecer, quis se afastar, convencida de que o incomodara. Porém dedos fortes a prenderam pelo pulso, incentivando-a a retomar a carícia.

Durante vários segundos ela explorou a textura do membro rígido, maravilhando-se ante a maciez da pele retesada. De súbito, Nigel afastou-se.

— Desculpe-me — Gisele murmurou constrangida, embora não soubesse bem por que estava se desculpando.

— Não, querida, você não fez nada errado. Na verdade, fez tudo certo demais.

— Então por que você me impediu de continuar? Pensei tê-lo machucado de alguma maneira.

— Há um limite para o prazer que um homem consegue agüentar. — Devagar, Nigel cobriu-a de beijos, dos seios até o umbigo. — Se eu a deixasse continuar, perderia o controle de mim e quero prolongar esse momento.

Antes que pudesse responder, Gisele sentiu a língua firme tocá-la no ponto mais secreto de sua feminilidade. Chocada com a intimidade da carícia, tentou empurrá-lo, mas Nigel, segurando-a pelos quadris, impediu-a de mover-se. Logo o choque era substituído por um prazer indescritível. Transtornada de paixão, Gisele entreabriu as coxas, oferecendo-lhe amplo acesso. Um orgasmo devastador deixou-a a inconsciência.

E mal havia se recuperado da emoção arrebatadora, quando Nigel a penetrou, arrastando-a novamente num turbilhão de sensações alucinantes. Os dois atingiram o clímax juntos desta vez, gritando o nome um do outro como se estivessem sozinhos no mundo.

— Você sabe nadar, milady? — ele perguntou quando, enfim, saíram do torpor provocado pela extrema saciedade.

— _Oui,_ minha avó insistiu para que eu aprendesse. — Ao se dar conta do que o cavaleiro planejava, teve tempo apenas de tentar ensaiar um protesto antes de ser atirada no lago. Instantes depois, ele a seguia.

Depois de se banharem, fizeram amor na água, calma e lentamente, saboreando cada segundo como se fosse o último. Então, exaustos, saíram do lago e deitaram-se na grama macia, permitindo que o sol os secasse.

Aconchegada ao peito de Nigel, envolvida pelo silêncio da tarde, Gisele começou a se questionar. Teria ficado doida? Custava a crer que estivesse deitada, nua, junto de um homem que conhecera há duas semanas! Nunca ficara nua na frente de ninguém, nem do marido! De onde tirara tamanha ousadia? Onde fora parar a decência? A moralidade?

No fundo, sabia exatamente por que estava se comportando desse modo indecoroso. Nigel mostrara-lhe os prazeres do sexo e, quando nos braços dele, todo o resto cessava de existir, ou importar. Após um ano sozinha, atormentada pelas lembranças sórdidas, dominada por medos e desconfianças, tendo a alma e o corpo dilacerados por cicatrizes, tivera a chance de renascer para a vida e redescobrir a própria feminilidade.

Tomando Gisele, ainda adormecida, nos braços, Nigel, levou-a para o centro do acampamento e cobriu-a com o cobertor. Rapidamente vestiu-se e, tendo o cuidado de deixar a adaga ao alcance das mãos da jovem dama, embrenhou-se no mato.

Já passara da hora de se certificar de que não corriam perigo. Ficara tão cativado pelo ardor de Gisele, tão mergulhado na paixão que os engolfara, que perdera a noção de tempo e espaço.

O ímpeto da bela francesa fora uma surpresa. Uma surpresa mais do que bem-vinda. Uma vez superadas as lembranças traumáticas, ela se abandonara em suas mãos, confiante e ardorosa. Jamais se esqueceria do que houvera entre os dois.

Gisele acordou com água na boca, ao sentir o cheirinho delicioso de carne assada fazendo o estômago roncar. Com dificuldade, tentou se vestir sob o cobertor, e seus esforços desajeitados pareciam divertir Nigel. O escocês nunca compreenderia por que se sentia embaraçada agora, após passar quase o dia inteiro nua, perambulando para lá e para cá. De fato, nem ela mesma entendia o súbito acesso de timidez.

Enquanto o cavaleiro permanecia junto da fogueira, atento à carne, Gisele buscou alguns segundos de privacidade na mata e retornou ao acampamento, notando que sua pressa divertia Nigel ainda mais. Aliás, tudo dava a impressão de alegrar aquele homem.

— Seu bom humor excessivo está acabando com o meu — ela resmungou, lançando-se sobre sua porção do coelho com indisfarçável entusiasmo.

— É a fome que a deixa mal-humorada, querida — brincou o cavaleiro, satisfeito de vê-la devorar a comida.

A velocidade com que terminaram a refeição fez Gisele sentir-se envergonhada de sua voracidade. Mas cercada pela beleza da paisagem, repleta de comida e sexualmente saciada, quase podia acreditar que tudo daria certo.

— Foi um dia ótimo. — Ela corou receosa de levá-lo a pensar que se referia apenas ao sexo.

Sorrindo, Murray passou um braço ao redor dos ombros frágeis.

— Sim, tem sido um ótimo dia. Descansamos e os cavalos também. Estamos todos bem alimentados.

— E amanhã recomeçaremos nossa fuga.

—Receio que sim, querida. Precisávamos de um repouso, mas não é sensato permanecer num mesmo lugar quando somos perseguidos.

— Talvez Deus tenha misericórdia de nós e os atrase um pouco, permitindo-se alcançar o porto.

— Seria um presente maravilhoso, mas não acho que devamos contar com isso.

— Infelizmente, _non._ Pelo menos estamos vestindo roupas limpas. Por sorte aquelas que lavamos ontem secaram.

— Sim. É impressionante a falta que essas pequenas coisas nos fazem. Sinto falta de uma cama confortável também.

— Assim como eu.

— Há camas macias em Donncoill — Nigel beijou-a de leve no rosto.

— Estou ansiosa para chegarmos lá.

— Camas macias e muito grandes.

Gisele riu quando ele a deitou sobre o cobertor.

— Será que não deveríamos descansar para a viagem?

— A noite está apenas começando, milady.

— E você, sir Nigel, é insaciável.

— Sim, minha doce rosa francesa, sou mesmo insaciável.

Os dois se amaram quase com desespero, buscando um no outro a paz que o mundo se negava a lhes conceder.

E Gisele, mais do que nunca, entregou-se ao momento com pungente abandono. Talvez aquela fosse à última noite que passaria nos braços de Nigel. Precisava retê-la na lembrança, guardar cada detalhe, pois duvidava de que a felicidade voltaria a lhe sorrir um dia.

Capítulo XII

Alerta, Nigel olhou ao redor. Embora não houvesse sinais de algo suspeito, sentia-se inquieto. Por um instante desejou retornar à clareira e passar mais um dia de simples contentamento ao lado de Gisele.

— Alguma coisa errada? — ela perguntou apreensiva, observando-o pousar a mão sobre o cabo da espada

— Não tenho certeza.

— Mas você pressente o perigo, não?

— Sim, apesar de não ver, nem escutar nada.

— Seus instintos não nos falharam até agora. Creio que seria sensato dar-lhes ouvido.

— Sim. Então rumemos para o oeste. Será mais fácil escaparmos a uma perseguição nas colinas.

Não haviam avançado muito quando seis cavaleiros, dentre os quais dois arqueiros, saíram do meio das árvores. Um novo e apavorante perigo. Fugir de espadachins implicava duras cavalgadas, porém arqueiros significavam uma ameaça mortal à longa distância.

Se chegássemos colinas, teriam chance de encontrar abrigo e, talvez, lutar. Embora Gisele não soubesse manejar uma espada, para um guerreiro experiente como Nigel não seria impossível enfrentar seis oponentes e derrotá-los.

O escocês já não tinha dúvidas de que os DeVeau estavam a par de seu plano de alcançar o porto mais próximo e que se esforçariam, até o último segundo, para impedi-los de sair vivos da França. Os quilômetros que os separavam do porto se provariam intermináveis se não se livrassem dos mercenários.

Antes de iniciarem a escalada, quando os sons de seus perseguidores se tornaram indistintos, Nigel fez sinal para que Gisele desmontasse.

— Nós ainda não nos safamos, não é? — ela indagou num murmúrio nervoso.

— Não. Mas faremos menos barulho se empreendermos a subida a pé.

À distância, as colinas não haviam parecido tão íngremes e, de súbito, Gisele perguntou-se para onde estariam indo. Não reconhecia o terreno, tudo ao redor causava-lhe estranheza. Sentia-se perdida, desorientada.

Ao atingirem o cume, Nigel lançou mão do arco e flecha e tomou posição de ataque. Cautelosa, Gisele arriscou uma olhadela precipício abaixo, horrorizando-se ao ver os bandidos começarem a subir a trilha.

— Você acha que conseguirá matar todos os seis? — Nunca imaginara que sua luta pela liberdade viesse a provocar tantas mortes.

— Não. Porém é possível que quando eu atingir os dois arqueiros, os outros, dando-se conta de que não somos presas assim tão fáceis, se espalhem.

Não era o melhor plano que Gisele jamais ouvira, contudo que alternativas possuíam? Escondendo-se atrás de uma pedra, decidiu-se que aprenderia a lutar. Sua falta de habilidade em manejar a espada não se provara um problema enquanto tinham se limitado a fugir. Mas agora, cercados por seis inimigos, o que fora simples inabilidade se transformara em perigoso estorvo. Deveria ser um confronto de dois contra seis, não de um contra seis. Nigel não tinha ninguém para ajudá-lo.

Um grito ecoou lá de baixo e Gisele fechou os olhos. Logo outra flecha cortava o ar e Nigel, com sua pontaria certeira, derrubava o segundo alvo.

— Somente um covarde deu meia-volta e fugiu — ele anunciou, disparando a terceira flecha. — Agora restam apenas dois.

— Receio que, considerando os berros e as imprecações, você tenha enfurecido esses dois.

Sorrindo, o escocês depositou arco e flecha no chão e desembainhou a espada.

— Pretendo fazer mais do que só enfurecê-los.

— O que planeja?

— Caçá-los.

— Oh, por favor, não!

O cavaleiro beijou-a rápida e ardentemente.

— Fique aqui, milady, e mantenha a adaga à mão. Não creio que irá precisar usá-la, mas prepare-se para uma eventualidade.

Com o coração aos pulos, Gisele viu-o se afastar sem que pudesse dissuadi-lo. Embora confiasse no julgamento de Nigel e o considerasse capaz de vencer quaisquer confrontos, temia que algo desse errado. Aflita, desembainhou a faca e pôs-se a rezar.

Imóvel, Murray aguardou os inimigos. Decidira travar a luta longe de Gisele para poupá-la da cena enervante. Ouvindo os movimentos ruidosos dos mercenários, sorriu satisfeito. Talvez o embate se revelasse mais fácil do que antecipara. A raiva alimentava aqueles homens tornando-os, assim, imprudentes.

Ao deparar com o primeiro, que se sentara numa pedra para limpar o suor do rosto, vacilou. Repugnava-o atacar alguém pelas costas, ainda em se tratando de um crápula. Os breves instantes de hesitação permitiram ao adversário virar-se e encará-lo. O duelo durou poucos minutos e o choque das espadas soava como trovões na quietude das colinas. O infame morreu berrando.

Depressa, Nigel afastou-se do corpo do inimigo, convencido de que o outro rufião não tardaria a aparecer.

Bastou observá-lo vencer os últimos metros que os separavam para ter certeza de que aquele não seria tão fácil de matar. Apesar de corpulento, o sujeito movia-se com graça no terreno acidentado, tendo a espada em riste e revelando fraquejo e prontidão para o ataque.

— Ah, o bastardo estrangeiro, companheiro da vagabunda assassina. Onde está a pequena vadia?

— Num lugar onde você nunca irá encontrá-la — retrucou Murray também em francês, tentando avaliar os pontos fracos do oponente.

— Então você está querendo a recompensa apenas para si.

— Que homem não cobiçaria tanto dinheiro?

Gisele cobriu a boca com a mão para abafar um grito, maldizendo-se por não haver ficado onde Nigel mandara. No momento em que escutara alguém berrar, não fora mais capaz de conter a ansiedade. Precisara descobrir se Nigel havia sido ferido. Agora, em vez de agitar-se pela falta de notícias, escutava-o falar sobre a recompensa que os De-Veau ofereciam por sua captura de uma maneira suspeita. Teria se enganado ao julgá-lo digno de confiança? Não, recusava-se a crer que errara ao aceitá-lo como seu protetor. Não suportaria mais uma amarga traição. Nigel só reagira de forma sarcástica à insinuação do inimigo. Mais nada.

Quando o duelo teve início Gisele desejou, desesperadamente, fechar os olhos e orar, porém obrigou-se a mantê-los abertos. Talvez Nigel viesse a necessitar de ajuda. Ainda que sua confiança houvesse ficado um pouco abalada com o tal comentário sobre o dinheiro da recompensa, não suportaria vê-lo ferido.

Suspirando de alívio, viu-o aniquilar o inimigo após um golpe certeiro. De súbito, como se saído do nada, um vulto surgiu às costas do escocês. Em pânico, Gisele levantou-se e gritou para avisá-lo do perigo iminente.

Nigel mal teve tempo de desviar-se da estocada.

— O covarde retorna à cena — provocou-o, procurando recuperar o equilíbrio e preparar-se para o novo embate.

— Covarde não. Esperto.

— É esperto quem volta para morrer?

— Não para morrer, mas para me apoderar do prêmio. Eu havia imaginado que um daqueles estúpidos conseguiria matá-lo, ou pelo menos feri-lo gravemente. Mas os idiotas revelaram-se espadachins medíocres. Desajeitados e inábeis. Onde está a moça?

— Em algum lugar onde você nunca irá encontrá-la — retrucou Murray, satisfeito ao constatar que o adversário ainda não percebera a presença de Gisele, agachada atrás de uma pedra. Pedia a Deus que a teimosa tivesse o bom senso de fugir e se esconder.

— Não creio que vá ser muito difícil achar a vagabunda assassina. Escutei-a gritar para avisá-lo. Portanto, ela está por perto.

Nigel atacou, na esperança de obrigar o outro a retroceder alguns passos. Este, no entanto, provou-se um adversário mais inteligente que os antecessores, pois não cedeu um milímetro. Tendo a rocha e um cadáver às suas costas e o mercenário à frente, o escocês sabia estar encurralado. Se continuasse preso a um espaço restrito, sem liberdade de movimentação, ficaria mais vulnerável a um golpe fatal. Restava-lhe partir para um confronto enérgico, que decidisse a luta em poucos minutos.

O inimigo, contudo, percebendo a manobra, empregou todas as suas habilidades para impedi-lo de avançar. Então, aconteceu o que Murray temera. Ao desviar-se de uma estocada, tropeçou no cadáver e caiu. Aproveitando-se da vantagem, o francês o atingiu logo abaixo das costelas. Embora sangrando profusamente, Nigel ainda aparou um novo golpe, mas a espada escorregou-lhe das mãos devido ao impacto das lâminas e à posição em que se achava. Rezando para que Gisele não pagasse caro por seu fracasso, preparou-se para aceitar o inevitável.

— Você escolheu uma triste causa pela qual morrer — zombou o rufião, saboreando a vitória.

— Não, foi você quem escolheu errado. — Talvez ainda conseguisse retirar a faca de dentro da bota, pensou, mexendo o braço devagar. — Posso vir a morrer primeiro, mas pelo menos meu espírito não estará manchado pelo crime de matar uma mulher inocente em troca de dinheiro.

Praguejando, o homem ergueu a espada, determinado a enterrá-la no coração do inimigo. Porém o golpe nunca foi completado. Nigel rolou para o lado antes que o canalha caísse, tendo uma adaga enterrada em seu largo pescoço.

— Um ótimo arremesso, milady. — Murray sentou-se devagar, sorrindo para Gisele que tremia incontrolavelmente.

— Eu estava apontando para o braço dele — ela murmurou a voz entrecortada.

— Pobrezinha. Minha intenção, depois de dar cabo desse cretino, era repreendê-la por você não ter ficado no local combinado. Creio que meu coração poderá perdoá-la dessa impertinência.

— Antes um coração capaz de perdoar que um coração transpassado pela espada. A ferida é séria? — Preocupada, Gisele ajoelhou-se junto do cavaleiro.

— Não sei. Talvez seja um pouco mais profunda do que pensei a princípio, porque não pára de jorrar sangue.

A jovem dama obrigou-se a prestar atenção apenas em Nigel, procurando esquecer-se do que acabara de fazer. Ele estava ferido. Tinha que ajudá-lo, tinha que lhe prestar socorro. Esta era sua prioridade agora. Não se permitiria angustiar-se pelo fato de haver tirado a vida de um ser humano.

— Milady, se não estiver além de suas forças, rasgue parte da túnica desse infeliz para improvisarmos um curativo. O sangramento tem que ser estancado, pois não tenho certeza sobre quanto tempo seremos obrigados a nos esconder nas colinas.

Esforçando-se para controlar a náusea, Gisele aproximou-se do mercenário que matara. Com dedos trêmulos, cortou uma tira limpa de pano com a faca e correu de volta para Nigel.

— Esta ferida tem que ser limpa e costurada — decretou, cobrindo a área afetada com o curativo.

Apesar de tentar soar calma, suspeitava haver deixado transparecer o medo que a consumia. Pedia a Deus que Nigel interpretasse sua reação como horror ante o que fora forçada a fazer e não descobrisse a verdade. Se o escocês percebesse como a idéia de perdê-lo a aterrorizava, iria adivinhar a intensidade dos seus sentimentos.

— Não posso cuidar de seu ferimento aqui. Precisamos achar um lugar seguro e escondido.

— Não sobrou nenhum dos enviados dos DeVeau para contar onde estamos.

— De fato — Gisele admitiu relutante. — Este não é nosso maior problema. Você necessita de repouso e abrigo até que a ferida cicatrize. Se tudo correr bem, poderemos retomar a cavalgada em poucos dias. Mas ambos sabemos que, talvez, sua recuperação exija um pouco mais de tempo.

— Fiz um péssimo trabalho hoje, milady.

— _Non._ Eram seis deles contra você sozinho. Os seis estão mortos e você somente ferido. Não me parece um péssimo trabalho. Você conhece algum lugar onde possamos nos abrigar?

— Sei que há uma caverna nessas colinas. -— Nigel levantou-se com dificuldade. — Vou levá-la até lá.

— E nossos cavalos? — Gisele o enlaçou pela cintura, procurando ampará-lo enquanto iniciavam a lenta caminhada.

— Receio termos que buscá-los depois. E, infelizmente, vejo-me obrigado a incumbi-la de uma tarefa detestável.

— Diz respeito aos homens mortos?

— Sim, milady. Os três cadáveres têm que ser empurrados precipício abaixo, para que não entrem em decomposição perto de nosso esconderijo. Porém, antes de livrar-se dos corpos, você deve tirar-lhes tudo o que nos possa ser de alguma valia. Se os cavalos dos bandidos ainda estiverem nos arredores, conserve um para nós e disperse os outros. Você acha que consegue executar tudo isso?

Seria uma tarefa horripilante, mas Gisele não hesitou um único segundo antes de concordar. Jamais daria conta de enterrar seis corpos sozinha e a única forma de manter os animais carniceiros longe dali era atraindo-os para um local distante. Também reconhecia a importância de obterem suprimentos extras, visto não terem previsão de quando retomariam a jornada. Apesar de repugná-la tirar algo dos mortos, seria uma tola se jogasse fora coisas úteis à sobrevivência.

— A caverna fica logo atrás daquelas rochas.

Os últimos passos pareceram drenar Nigel do resto de suas forças. Lívido, banhado de suor, ele encostou-se numa pedra, enquanto Gisele checava o interior da caverna espaçosa para se certificar de que nenhum animal a transformara em toca.

— Vou atrás de nossos cavalos primeiro — ela decidiu, ajudando-se a entrar na caverna e sentar-se num canto. — Voltarei em instantes com o que preciso para cuidar de sua ferida.

— Leve minha faca.

Somente então Gisele lembrou-se de que sua adaga continuava encravada no pescoço de um dos mercenários. Teria que retirá-la, embora a contragosto.

Não foi difícil localizar os cavalos dos mercenários e conduzi-los à caverna. Por sorte, deparou com um deles no meio do caminho e, sem que o animal oferecesse qualquer resistência, levou-o consigo também.

Ao retornar à caverna, Nigel estava à beira da inconsciência. Trabalhando o mais rapidamente possível, Gisele lavou a ferida, costurou e colocou um curativo limpo. Depois acendeu uma fogueira e cobriu o cavaleiro com um cobertor. Animada, ao constatar que a fumaça não se acumulava no interior da caverna, devido aos muitos buracos existentes nas pedras, tomou um longo gole de vinho e se preparou para executar a parte mais dura da missão que lhe coubera. Deixando Nigel adormecido, foi atrás dos corpos. Extrair a adaga do pescoço do sujeito que matara provou-se quase além de suas forças. Nauseada devido à repugnância e à culpa, só cumpriu aquilo a que se propusera por pura obstinação. Após atirá-los precipício abaixo, recolheu os suprimentos e empreendeu duas viagens até a caverna para levá-los. Dentre os itens coletados, havia dois cobertores, mas preferiu deixá-los ao relento. Nigel poderia vir a precisar de uma fonte extra de calor, e receava usá-los por estarem imundos.

Exausta, física e emocionalmente, Gisele lavou o rosto e as mãos antes de ajudar o escocês a engolir um pouco de água. Sentia-se tão vulnerável, tão indefesa, vendo-o naquele estado. Precisava tê-lo, a seu lado, forte e cheio de energia outra vez. Apenas assim teria coragem de enfrentar o destino que a aguardava. Elevando uma prece aos céus pelo restabelecimento de Nigel, deitou-se e fechou os olhos.

Capítulo XIII

— Por que você está aqui?

Gisele acordou tão abruptamente que, por um segundo, o ar fugiu-lhe dos pulmões. Nigel a estava fitando como se enxergasse um fantasma. Tocando-o de leve no rosto, sentiu-o queimar de febre.

— Você não devia estar aqui — ele prosseguiu agarrando-a pelos ombros e sacudindo-a. — Abandonei meu lar e minha terra por sua causa. Você não tem nada melhor a fazer do que me atormentar?

Receosa de que tanta agitação reabrisse a ferida, Gisele desvencilhou-se das mãos fortes e obrigou-o a deitar-se. Depois de fazê-lo beber um pouquinho de água, pôs-se a banhar a testa ardente com um pano úmido, até vê-lo se aquietar e voltar a dormir.

Sufocando as lágrimas, pois sabia que se desse vazão ao pranto não conseguiria mais parar, encarou a verdade. As palavras de Nigel não haviam sido fruto apenas do delírio, provocado pela febre alta, mas um lamento saído do fundo do coração.

Ele continuava torturado pela mulher que deixara para trás, pois certamente não a esquecera. Como uma tola, alimentara esperanças de, um dia, despertar no escocês algo além de simples desejo carnal. Imaginara um futuro para os dois. Estava claro que sonhara um sonho impossível.

Por um breve instante considerou a possibilidade de, dali em diante, pôr um ponto final no sexo. Não queria o papel de mera substituta. Então suspirou fundo, perguntando-se a quem pretendia enganar.

Não conseguiria abrir mão completamente de Nigel Murray, embora temesse descobrir por quê. Não seria justo culpá-lo de tudo.

O cavaleiro nunca lhe prometera nada, nunca lhe mentira sobre suas intenções. Se estava sendo usada, também o estava usando, levando-o a arriscar a própria vida para protegê-la.

Cedo ou tarde, seria forçada a enfrentar a natureza de seus sentimentos. Se acabasse capturada e morta, não faria diferença o que sentia por Nigel.

Mas planejava sobreviver, planejava limpar seu nome e ser livre. Só esperava saber lidar com a rejeição, quando chegasse a hora.

Gisele despertou de súbito, no meio da madrugada. Depois de dois dias velando Nigel, aquela fora a primeira noite que dormira mais de uma hora seguida.

Com os nervos à flor da pele, temerosa de que houvesse ocorrido uma piora, tocou-o na fronte. Uma sensação profunda de alívio a invadiu ao constatar que a febre finalmente cedera.

— Não estive muito bem, não é? — ele indagou num murmúrio rouco, abrindo os olhos de repente.

Naquele momento, com o coração transbordante de alegria ao vê-lo recobrar a consciência, Gisele reconheceu a inegável verdade. Amava-o.

— _Oui._ — Devagar, ela livrou-o da túnica empapada de suor e ajudou-o a vestir outra limpa. — Creio que você teve febre porque não tratei da ferida tão depressa quanto deveria.

— Você agiu prontamente, milady. — Murray cerrou os dentes quando o curativo foi trocado.

— Talvez não. A demora em lavar e costurar o ferimento permitiu que a infecção se espalhasse. Mas agora você está melhor, não é?

— Sim. No entanto, temos perdido um tempo precioso escondendo-nos aqui. Quantos dias passei inconsciente?

— Dois. Este seria o terceiro. Não vi ninguém nas redondezas, não ouvi barulho nenhum. Creio que estamos seguros.

— Ainda assim, partiremos quanto antes. — Apesar do tom decidido, Nigel mal conseguia sentar-se.

— Não partiremos até que a ferida esteja cicatrizada e você em condições de cavalgar.

— Isso poderá levar dias.

— Não importa. De que adianta nos apressarmos se a febre voltar?

Embora reconhecesse que Gisele tinha razão, a situação não o agradava.

— Se os inimigos descobrirem nosso paradeiro poderemos ser facilmente encurralados dentro dessa caverna.

Procurando aparentar calma, ela lavou-lhe o rosto com um pano úmido, sem saber o que fazer, ou dizer, para sossegá-lo.

— Esta caverna não é fácil de ser encontrada e tive o cuidado de apagar todos os sinais exteriores de nossa presença. Até mesmo os detritos dos cavalos tenho recolhido num dos cobertores imundos daqueles mercenários e atirado num precipício distante daqui. Acredite-me, estamos seguros. Mas, se o aflige permanecer num único lugar por um longo período, trate de repousar para recuperar as forças quanto antes. Então, quando estiver apto a cavalgar, partiremos.

Nigel esboçou um sorriso.

— E você me obrigará a seguir suas instruções à risca, não?

— Tenha certeza disso, sir Murray.

Dali a instantes o cavaleiro tornava a dormir, aparentemente mais relaxado. Durante um longo tempo, Gisele observou-o, atenta ao ritmo da respiração e à temperatura corporal, temendo qualquer alteração repentina que indicasse uma recaída.

Ainda era cedo para concluir que Nigel achava-se em franca recuperação. Porém, recomeçara a alimentar esperanças.

Reprimindo um enorme bocejo, resolveu realizar algumas tarefas antes de um merecido descanso. Depois de alimentar os cavalos e dar.-lhes de beber, juntou gravetos para uma fogueira.

Então, lavou-se e deitou-se. Duvidava de que o escocês fosse aceitar as limitações impostas pela convalescença de boa vontade e precisaria ser firme para impedi-lo de fazer qualquer tolice. Se queria ter disposição e energia para lidar com aquele cavaleiro obstinado, necessitava repor as inúmeras horas de sono perdidas.

Pacientemente, Gisele aguardou Nigel adormecer. Nas últimas quarenta e oito horas, não percebendo sinais de febre, convencera-se de que o pior fora superado. Sempre que o vira desperto, obrigara-o a beber muita água e um pouco de vinho, além de insistir para que se alimentasse.

No início, ele mal conseguira engolir alguns pedacinhos de pão, porém, gradualmente, o apetite voltara. Sem se alimentar bem, Murray demoraria a recuperar as forças. O que acarretara um novo problema. As provisões estavam no fim.

Após muito refletir, Gisele concluíra existir uma única maneira de resolver a questão. Como não sabia caçar, restava-lhe comprar comida numa pequena aldeia, a oeste dali.

Nigel ficaria furioso quando descobrisse, pensou, escapulindo de mansinho e montando em seu relutante cavalo. Infelizmente situações extremas costumam exigir soluções arrojadas.

Desde que haviam se refugiado na caverna, não vira ninguém nas redondezas, contudo, isto não significava que estivessem livres dos inimigos. Se Nigel tivesse sabido de suas intenções, jamais a deixaria levar essa idéia arriscada adiante. Só esperava que ao regressar, com os alforjes repletos de comida, sua loucura fosse perdoada.

Apesar de se esforçar para acreditar que não encontraria nenhuma dificuldade em executar o plano, Gisele estava com o coração apertado ao entrar na aldeia, repentinamente cheia de dúvidas. Sim, poderia ser reconhecida, mas caso se recusasse a correr o risco, se permanecesse escondida na caverna, imobilizada pelo medo, acabariam morrendo de fome.

Com os nervos à flor da pele, entrou no empório abafado, sentindo-se observada com desconfiança.

— Quero dois pães — pediu, numa voz firme e decidida.

— Que brincadeira é essa? — o padeiro a interpelou, áspero.

— Não é brincadeira nenhuma. Estou aqui para comprar pão.

— Não se faça de inocente. Você deve me julgar o maior dos tolos para achar que pode me enganar com um gorro sujo e roupas masculinas. Por que uma moça se vestiria como um rapaz?

Praguejando, por entre os dentes, Gisele tentou parecer muito jovem e chorosa.

— Não estou tentando enganá-lo, senhor. Sou órfã. Meu único parente é um primo, que se alistou no exército. Não havia lugar perto de nossa casa onde eu pudesse me abrigar. Então estou me fazendo passar por pajem de meu primo até encontrar um convento onde seja acolhida pelas boas freiras.

— É uma pena as religiosas não poderem aceitar todas as meninas carentes de cuidados e orientação. — O padeiro entregou-lhe os pães e contou as moedas. — Seu primo não deveria deixá-la vagar por aí sozinha. Naturalmente ele tem sido bondoso, tomando-a sob seus cuidados, mas, ao andar desacompanhada, você está arriscando a vida e a virtude.

— Direi a ele, sir.

— Volte para junto de seu primo quanto antes.

— É o que farei senhor.

Embora o camponês que lhe vendeu queijo e vários outros mercadores deixassem claro que seu disfarce não os enganava, ninguém, a exemplo do padeiro, teceu comentários a respeito.

Com os alforjes cheios, Gisele estava mais do que feliz de voltar para as colinas. Não se surpreendeu quando, ao alcançar a mata, avistou um pequeno grupo de homens armados cavalgando na direção da aldeia. Homens ostentando as cores dos DeVeau.

Ela precisou de todo o autocontrole para não sair em disparada despertando, assim, as suspeitas do bando. Rígida da cabeça aos pés esforçou-se para continuar em frente sem olhar para trás, na esperança de não ser seguida.

O que pareceu uma eternidade depois, como não escutasse nenhum barulho estranho, desmontou e escondeu-se atrás de uma árvore. Ali, oculta pelas folhagens densas, vigiou o acesso às colinas, não se aventurando a retomar o caminho enquanto não tivesse certeza absoluta de que não atrairia o desastre. A última coisa que queria era conduzir os inimigos a caverna, para um indefeso Nigel.

Prudente, silenciosa, percorreu os últimos metros até o abrigo. E a surpresa roubou-lhe a fala.

De pé à entrada da caverna, com a espada na mão, estava Nigel. Porém o cavaleiro desabou no chão ao vê-la.

— Você está completamente louco? — ela o questionou, ajudando-o a entrar na caverna. Assustava-a o modo como o corpo forte tremia devido ao esforço.

— Eu poderia perguntar-lhe a mesma coisa, milady.

Ao acordar, não a achando por perto, não ficara muito preocupado no início, convicto de que Gisele saíra para apanhar gravetos, ou então para procurar alimentos na mata. Mas, ao se dar conta de que o cavalo da jovem dama também havia sumido, a inquietude o dominara. Os minutos foram se arrastando e se transformando em horas, num pesadelo sem fim.

Bastara se levantar para perceber que se Gisele estivesse em perigo, pouco poderia ajudá-la. A espada pesava tanto em sua mão, que se perguntava se seria capaz de usá-la.

Quando, enfim, num esforço sobre-humano arrastara-se para fora da caverna, odiara-se por tremer de maneira incontrolável. Agora, vendo-a testemunhar sua triste condição, abominava mais do que nunca a própria fraqueza.

— Não sou eu quem está tentando se recuperar de uma ferida feia e de uma febre persistente, sir. — Apressadamente, Gisele examinou o ferimento, suspirando aliviada ao constatar que os pontos não haviam cedido. — Onde você pensou que estava indo?

— Encontrá-la.

— Eu não precisava ser encontrada. — Fingindo tranqüilidade, ela puxou o cavalo para o interior da caverna e pôs-se a descarregá-lo.

— Onde você esteve?

— Precisávamos de comida. Não sei caçar e não há nada nos arredores que nos possa servir de alimento, nem frutas, nem raízes. Portanto, tive que dar um jeito de arranjar o que comer.

— Você foi até a aldeia?

Gisele entregou-lhe um odre e obrigou-o a tomar um longo gole de água.

— Há uma pequena aldeia a oeste daqui.

— Você poderia ter sido vista pelos DeVeau.

— E fui, mas somente à distância. Eles não me reconheceram, ou me seguiram.

— Tem certeza?

— Sim. Permaneci vigiando-os até me certificar de que entraram na aldeia e lá permaneceram.

— Um dos aldeões poderia contar-lhes que você andou fazendo compras.

— De fato. Porém ninguém saberia informar-lhes de meu paradeiro. Além do mais, fui vista sozinha, quando todos agora procuram por nós dois. Isto iria confundi-los.

— Precisamos partir.

Vacilante, Nigel quis levantar-se. Segurando-o pelo braço, Gisele impediu-o.

— Não. Você mal se sustenta de pé. Não tente me convencer de que não está enfraquecido, de que é capaz de cavalgar, quando não tem forças para segurar a espada. Precisávamos de comida e tomei as iniciativas adequadas.

— Você não deveria ter se exposto.

— Ah, então eu deveria ter me acovardado, me escondido aqui até que morrêssemos à míngua.

— Ouça…

— Fiz o que tinha que fazer. Infelizmente os DeVeau estavam na região, porém não creio que descobrirão nosso belo refúgio. A comida o ajudará a recuperar as forças para que possamos partir. Aceite a realidade. Em seu atual estado de fraqueza, até eu sou capaz de subjugá-lo sem muito esforço. Você ainda não tem condições de lutar. Portanto, permaneceremos nesta caverna durante mais alguns dias.

Durante vários minutos, Nigel não disse nada, odiando dar o braço a torcer. Por fim, assentiu.

— Seu disfarce não engana ninguém, você sabe.

— Sim. — Gisele fez um breve relato da conversa com o padeiro. — Por favor, entenda, não havia outra escolha.

— Eu sei. Mas isto não significa que a situação me agrade.

Depois de comer pão e queijo e tomar um pouco de vinho, Nigel voltou a dormir. Suas tentativas de encontrá-la haviam-no drenado de suas parcas energias, induzindo-o a um sono profundo.

Gisele aproveitou para banhar-se e se alimentar também. Dali em diante, teria que colocar o cavaleiro a par de cada um de seus movimentos, para evitar atritos desnecessários.

Sir Murray podia não aprovar seus planos, contudo, se soubesse de suas intenções, não arriscaria a saúde fazendo bobagens.

Anoitecia, quando Nigel tornou a acordar. Ela trocou o curativo, satisfeita ao constatar que a ferida cicatrizara perfeitamente. Embora conseguisse convencê-lo a comer algo, suas palavras animadoras de nada serviram para melhorar o humor do escocês, que não se conformava com seu estado debilitado. Conforme imaginara desde o início, um paciente difícil.

Enquanto se preparava para deitar-se, Gisele escutou um uivo longínquo romper o silêncio sepulcral. Lobos. Existia uma boa chance de que os animais estivessem à procura de comida. Durante alguns segundos, ela permaneceu onde estava morta de medo. Então, obrigando-se a agir, construiu uma fogueira na entrada da caverna. Depois, apanhou a espada e ficou de prontidão.

O fogo deveria bastar para manter as feras longe, mas, caso a fome os impelisse a cruzar aquela barreira, não queria ser pega de surpresa.

Era quase madrugada quando os lobos se aproximaram o suficiente para que Gisele enxergasse o brilho dos olhos amarelados. Os uivos sinistros dos seis animais fizeram seu sangue gelar nas veias. Mas, apesar do pavor, empunhou a espada com mãos trêmulas.

— Gisele — Nigel a chamou baixinho.

— Volte a dormir — murmurou, sem desviar o olhar da ameaça.

—Os lobos estão perto?

— Não muito. — Não valia a pena preocupá-lo, quando o cavaleiro ainda não se agüentava de pé.

— O fogo os manterá afastados.

— Sim, eu sei.

— Você não deveria ter que me proteger — Murray comentou desgostoso consigo mesmo.

—Por que não? Desde que nossos caminhos se cruzaram você não tem feito outra coisa a não ser me proteger. Umas poucas noites mal-dormidas não me farão mal. Agora, vamos, volte a dormir. Não há nada que você possa fazer e se continuarmos conversando, receio que chamaremos ainda mais a atenção das feras.

Nigel relaxou, esforçando-se para aceitar a situação. Gisele falara num tom de voz tão tranqüilo que os lobos não podiam estar mesmo muito perto. Feria-lhe o orgulho admitir, porém reconhecia-se um inútil naquele momento. Se os animais atacassem, seria presa fácil e caberia à dama enfrentá-los. Melhor não distraí-la. Contudo, não se permitiria entregar-se sem lutar, pensou, puxando a espada para junto de si.

Gisele suspirou aliviada quando Nigel calou-se. Por sorte, o escocês não percebera quanto à ameaça estava próxima, ou teria se arrastado até a entrada da caverna, disposto a protegê-la. Era apavorante encarar as feras sozinha, mas não havia outra escolha. Sir Murray não tinha a menor condição de empunhar uma espada.

Quando o sol nasceu no horizonte, os lobos se dispersaram. Gisele levantou-se devagar, sentindo todos os músculos do corpo doloridos depois de passar a noite inteira acordada, alimentando a fogueira. Embora houvesse ficado apavorada durante cada segundo em que durara sua provação, orgulhava-se de si mesma. Continuava tendo pavor de lobos, mas aprendera que seu medo não a transformava, necessariamente, numa covarde.

Exausta, apagou o fogo, alimentou os cavalos e deitou-se ao lado de Nigel, que continuava a dormir. Depois daquela noite interminável, mais do que nunca estava determinada a saber lutar. Sir Murray se disporia a ensinar-lhe? perguntou-se, sonolenta. Bem, com ou sem ajuda, aprenderia a defender-se com uma espada. Jamais tornaria a enfrentar um inimigo, de qualquer espécie, ciente de não possuir a menor habilidade para se proteger de um ataque.

Capítulo XIV

— O que você está fazendo?

Gisele tropeçou ao ouvir a voz profunda soar às suas costas. Certa de que Nigel ainda dormia, apanhara a espada e saíra da caverna para praticar ao ar livre, tentando reproduzir os movimentos que observara os homens executarem no decorrer de um duelo. Adotara essa rotina desde que haviam sido ameaçados pelos lobos, duas noites atrás. Devagar se virou para fitá-lo, vermelha até a raiz dos cabelos.

— Estava tentando aprender a manejar uma espada — respondeu.

Murray arrancou-lhe a arma das mãos.

— Isto não é algo que uma dama delicada deveria querer fazer.

Gisele tomou-lhe a espada de volta, evidentemente surpreendendo-o com a rapidez do gesto.

— Tem algo mais que esta _dama delicada_ não quer fazer: morrer.

— Estou aqui para protegê-la desse destino medonho.

— Não se ofenda sir, pois não é meu objetivo criticá-lo. Mas você foi seriamente ferido, esteve inconsciente, continua enfraquecido. Passei dias e noites rezando para que não fôssemos atacados até que se recuperasse. Só Deus sabe como me senti vulnerável. Jurei a mim mesma não ser apenas um fardo em seus ombros. Sei que não sou grande e forte para lutar tão bem quanto um homem, mas isso não significa que eu não possa desenvolver alguma habilidade.

— Quando você tomou essa decisão?

— Quando estive na aldeia e avistei os DeVeau. Não fui importunada, entretanto, o que teria acontecido caso um deles houvesse me encurralado? Ou me seguido até aqui?

— Nada aconteceu. — Apesar de detestar a idéia de uma mulher gentil e suave como Gisele envolver-se numa atividade brutal, Murray começava a perceber quanto ela se beneficiaria caso aprendesse os movimentos rudimentares.

— _Non,_ nada disso aconteceu. Deus estava velando por nós. Talvez Ele também estivesse velando por nós quando os lobos apareceram à entrada da caverna e lá permaneceram durante horas a fio. Embora eu empunhasse uma espada, sabia não ter a menor condição de usá-la com sucesso. Se uma daquelas feras houvesse se atirado sobre mim, só me teria restado tentar atingi-la de qualquer maneira estabanada.

— Os lobos estiveram assim tão perto? Por que não me falou?

— Porque não havia nada que você pudesse ter feito a respeito. Na verdade, se houvesse se juntado a mim na vigília, é possível que o cheiro de seu ferimento atiçasse a sanha das feras.

— Sim, os lobos têm um faro apurado para os feridos e enfraquecidos — Murray admitiu, passando a mão pelos cabelos num gesto cansado. — Está bem, quando acamparmos esta noite, começarei a ensiná-la a lutar.

Por um momento, Gisele exultou de alegria, até se dar conta do significado do comentário.

— Como assim, "quando acamparmos esta noite"? Já estamos acampados aqui. Podemos começar as lições já.

— Partiremos agora.

Agitada, ela correu atrás do escocês e segurou-o pelo braço, numa tentativa vã de impedi-lo de começar a selar os cavalos.

— Você ainda não se recuperou totalmente.

— Talvez eu não esteja tão bem quanto gostaria, porém a ferida está cicatrizada e não tornará a abrir.

— De fato. Isto não quer dizer que você esteja em condições de cavalgar por tempo indeterminado.

— Então cavalgaremos durante um tempo limitado.

— Se não vamos empreender uma longa jornada hoje, que mal pode haver em permanecermos aqui um ou dois dias, até você se sentir mais revigorado?

— Sua preocupação com meu estado de saúde é comovente, milady, porém desnecessária. Sim, é possível que não avancemos muito hoje. Mas amanhã serei capaz de ir um pouco mais além e, depois de amanhã, ainda mais longe, mesmo não cavalgando a toda, estaremos nos aproximando porto, e, da Escócia. O que não podemos é continuar aqui parados, esperando que nossos inimigos nos descubram.

— Não vi sinal deles quando estive na aldeia.

— Ótimo. Contudo, isso não garante que estejamos seguros na caverna. Creia-me, milady, é hora de partirmos. Não é bom permanecer durante um longo período num mesmo lugar, quando se está sendo caçado por metade dos franceses.

Apesar de querer contradizê-lo, Gisele reconhecia que Nigel estava com a razão. Não havia garantias de que os mercenários não resolvessem vasculhar a região ao redor da aldeia.

Esconder-se na caverna podia até ser confortável, podia até lhes proporcionar uma falsa sensação de segurança, mas não eliminava o perigo. Apressarem-se a alcançar a Escócia continuava sendo a coisa mais sensata a fazer.

— Se eu achar que você parece exausto e sugerir uma pausa, serei ouvida? — Vendo-o hesitar, ela o pressionou. — Tão logo deixarmos nosso refúgio, estaremos sujeitos a ser localizados e perseguidos. Você ainda não está forte o bastante para se manter sobre a sela um dia inteiro, galopando feito um louco para escapar dos inimigos. O repouso ainda é essencial para a sua total recuperação.

— Então descansaremos se, e quando, você julgar conveniente — ele cedeu relutante.

Sem uma palavra, Gisele pôs-se a reunir seus pertences, adiava abandonar a caverna, odiava recomeçar a jornada. Apesar da angústia provocada pela vulnerabilidade de Nigel, fora bom permanecer num mesmo lugar durante mais que meras horas.

A caverna, apesar dos desconfortos óbvios, começara a se assemelhar a um lar, algo de que não desfrutava há mais de um ano.

Claro que não passara de tolice pensar na caverna como um lar. No momento, não existia um único lugar no solo francês que pudesse lhe servir de lar, apenas de sepultura. Nigel tinha razão. Precisavam reiniciar a jornada quanto antes. Mas iria mantê-lo sob cerrada vigilância.

No começo da tarde, insistiu para que fizessem uma longa parada, ignorando os resmungos e a cara feia do escocês. Educadamente, absteve-se de comentar que ele precisara dormir uma hora antes de retomar a marcha e que, ao anoitecer, estivera tão pálido e encurvado sobre a sela, que não opusera nenhuma resistência à idéia de repousar.

Em primeiro lugar, Gisele estendeu os cobertores no chão e obrigou-o a deitar-se. Depois o incentivou a se alimentar bem, suspirando aliviada ao vê-lo recobrar a cor. Aquela lividez doentia a assustara. Enfim convencida de que a situação estava sob controle, afastou-se para recolher gravetos. Após acender uma fogueira e cuidar dos cavalos, lavou-se rapidamente no riacho próximo, comeu um lanche rápido e, vencida pelo cansaço, deitou-se.

Nigel a tomou nos braços e beijou-a de leve na boca, não tendo, contudo, forças para levar as carícias adiante. Gisele sorriu para si mesma, de puro contentamento. Se um homem pensava em fazer sexo, ainda que sem condições de desempenhar o ato, era porque se encontrava no estágio final da recuperação.

Na terceira noite da jornada, Gisele retirou os pontos do ferimento a contragosto, dobrando-se aos pedidos insistentes do cavaleiro.

Na verdade, temera estar se precipitando. A última coisa que queria era ser obrigada a costurar a pele, ainda tenra e avermelhada, outra vez. Por sorte a cicatrização fora perfeita e não havia sinais de que a ferida viesse a reabrir facilmente.

Talvez agora sir Murray pudesse começar a lhe dar aulas práticas de esgrima. Até então, ele pouco fizera além de explicar-lhe como segurar a espada de modo correto e instruí-la sobre as diferentes maneiras de se mover, de aparar e desferir golpes. No início ficara um pouco embaraçada de se mexer de lá para cá, enquanto o escocês, recostado numa pedra, gritava instruções. Porém acostumara-se à situação inusitada.

Mal podia esperar para treinarem juntos.

— Então estou plenamente restabelecido, milady.

— Quase — ela murmurou a proximidade de seus corpos a incendiava. — A ferida não corre o risco de tornar a abrir, tampouco existe possibilidade de infecção. O que não significa que você esteja livre para cometer excessos. Seu estado ainda requer cuidados.

Acomodando-a sentada sobre seus quadris, Nigel a acariciou na base da espinha.

— Tem algumas coisas que andei querendo fazer desde que recuperei as forças.

— E que coisas seriam essas? — Mergulhando nos olhos castanho-claros, Gisele quase desfaleceu com o simples roçar dos dedos longos em sua pele.

— Bem, talvez eu tenha que ir devagar. Afinal, sou um pobre homem enfraquecido e cheio de cicatrizes. — Sem pressa, ele a puxou para si e beijou-a no pescoço.

Nas últimas três noites, Gisele não fizera outra coisa senão pensar em como ansiava ser possuída por Nigel. Numa tentativa inútil de aplacar o ardor, lembrara-se de que ele, obviamente, continuava apaixonado pela mulher que deixara em sua terra natal. Também não deveria se esquecer de tê-lo ouvido proferir aquele comentário suspeito, sobre como qualquer homem ambicionaria o prêmio oferecido pelos DeVeau. Porém tudo isso perdia a importância quando Nigel a tomava nos braços. Aninhada no peito largo, todas as suas dúvidas, problemas e medos desapareciam como por encanto.

Inclinando-se, provocante, Gisele deslizou a língua sobre o abdômen rijo. Sentindo-o estremecer, perguntou-se o que aconteceria caso se atrevesse a beijá-lo como fora beijada. Nigel mostrara-lhe a beleza da paixão carnal, tendo o cuidado de guiá-la através daquele mundo novo com paciência e delicadeza. Agora que já não era tão ignorante assim sobre as muitas maneiras de despertar o desejo do parceiro, que mal haveria em retribuir o prazer que lhe fora dado?

Mas e se sua ousadia o ofendesse de algum modo? E se o levasse a julgá-la mal? Não, não se permitiria abalar pelas preocupações súbitas. Se Nigel demonstrasse sinais de choque, ou desagrado, interromperia a carícia imediatamente e diria que agira movida pela ignorância. De fato, não estaria mentindo. Ninguém, e certamente não seu marido, a ensinara o que deveria, ou não, fazer com o corpo de um homem. Quando as mãos trêmulas de Gisele o livraram da calça, Nigel prendeu a respiração, vibrante de expectativas. Somente sua acentuada debilidade física o havia impedido de amá-la desde que se recuperara da febre. Teria sido frustrante, e embaraçoso, se, ao tentar possuí-la, os pontos da ferida rompessem e começasse a sangrar.

Pior ainda teria sido lhe faltar capacidade para consumar o ato. Chegara a pensar em instruí-la a desempenhar um papel mais ativo durante as preliminares, contudo desistira, temendo escandalizá-la. Apesar de viúva, Gisele não tivera quem lhe ensinasse as sutilezas do sexo. Agora, à beira de ter seus desejos realizados, decidiu não se mexer, receoso de dizer, ou fazer, algo que a assustasse.

Dedos longos e elegantes tocaram seu membro e o massagearam de leve. Com muita dificuldade, Nigel conseguiu permanecer imóvel, desfrutando da carícia embriagadora. Mas quando os lábios carnudos se fecharam ao redor de sua enorme ereção, ele deixou escapar um grito rouco.

Imediatamente Gisele se retraiu, confundindo a manifestação de satisfação intensa com desaprovação.

O escocês, porém, segurando-a gentilmente pelos cabelos, incentivou-a a retomar o contato, murmurando palavras apaixonadas.

Mesmo ansiando estender aqueles momentos por uma eternidade, Nigel reconhecia estar a um passo de perder o controle. Num movimento rápido, inverteu as posições, pondo-se a amá-la como fora amado.

Enlouquecida de prazer, Gisele perdeu por completo a noção de tempo e espaço. Já não sabia quem era, ou o que fazia. O mundo todo se concentrava naquela língua imperiosa, que sugava o néctar mais íntimo de sua feminilidade com sofreguidão.

No auge do clímax, nem sequer percebeu quando Nigel se moveu e a penetrou numa única investida, inundando-a com seu sêmen.

Muito, muito tempo se passou antes que ela saísse do torpor em que caíra após o violento orgasmo. À medida que as cenas ardentes viam-lhe à mente, mais envergonhada ficava ao lembrar-se do que tivera coragem de fazer. Comportara-se como uma devassa, agira feito uma prostituta barata.

Oh, Deus, morreria se sua moral passasse a ser questionada pelo cavaleiro. E não poderia culpá-lo.

Com dificuldade, ergueu a cabeça para fitá-lo. De olhos fechados, com um sorriso estampado no rosto, sir Murray era a imagem de um homem plenamente saciado.

— Nigel? — chamou-o baixinho, esforçando-se para superar o embaraço.

— Que é querida? — Aconchegando-a junto do peito, ele a beijou na testa.

— Acho que seremos punidos com uma infinidade de penitências.

— Ah, que tolos desavergonhados nós somos! — A voz sensual parecia acariciá-la.

— Bem, creio que essas penitências não serão nada, se comparadas ao que terei que fazer para lavar o sangue das minhas mãos.

— Você pode ser bastante sutil quando o quer, milady.

Não a surpreendia Nigel haver adivinhado sua intenção de levá-lo, por meios tortuosos, a proclamá-la inocente. Todavia, estranhamente, já não se sentia tão incomodada por ele continuar recusando-se a declarar não acreditá-la culpada da morte do marido. Já não considerava tal atitude um insulto, uma ofensa à sua dignidade. Talvez porque o escocês não a julgasse, ou condenasse de forma alguma. E, embora não tivesse praticado assassinato, sem dúvida, no auge do desespero, a idéia lhe passara pela cabeça. Para a Igreja, pensamentos impuros também constituíam pecado. Portanto, cometera uma falta grave.

Entretanto, os DeVeau reconhecerem sua inocência poderia não bastar para limpar seu nome. A caçada seria encerrada, mas e os boatos sobre sua culpa? Imaginar-se para sempre perseguida por rumores odiosos, e mentirosos, causava-lhe uma tristeza infinita. Quando tornaria a experimentar a total liberdade? Quando viveria sem a preocupação de olhar por sobre o ombro a cada instante? Nunca mais. Sua vida não voltaria a ser o que fora. Apesar de compreender que tudo o que estava fazendo para salvar a própria pele acabaria destruindo sua reputação, o pior era saber que jamais se livraria do estigma de "assassina".

— Eu não me afligiria muito com a opinião da Igreja, milady.

—Como pode falar uma coisa dessas?—ela o interpelou, chocada. — Por acaso não se preocupa com a salvação da sua alma? Deseja ir para o inferno?

— Não. Só não acho que Deus queira povoar o inferno com pessoas como você, quando há tanta gente perversa no mundo merecendo ocupar o espaço. Contudo, caso se sinta melhor, quando chegarmos à Escócia esfolaremos nossos joelhos diante de um altar, pedindo perdão por nossas faltas.

— Nigel! Você pode vir a pagar um preço alto por tamanha impertinência. Não teme perder a chance de absolvição?

— Não. Procuro seguir os mandamentos de Deus. Dou glórias a Ele, respeito-0 e esforço-me para obedecer a suas leis. Creio que não há muito mais que eu possa fazer, dentro das limitações impostas por minha carne fraca.

— _Non,_ suponho que não, embora eu desconfie de que muitos sacerdotes discordariam, veementemente, de seu ponto de vista.

— Sim. Porém nem todos os padres são dignos de consideração. Conheci vários tão pecadores quanto os homens que condenavam ao inferno.

— Mas com certeza você também conheceu sacerdotes admiráveis.

— Sim. Existem aqueles que, realmente, receberam o chamado de Deus e levam a sério a missão de praticar o bem e salvar almas. Outros, no entanto, usam sua posição para exercer o poder e desfrutar de prazeres terrenos.

— Eu sei. Ouvi falar de homens, em geral os filhos caçulas de famílias nobres, que se tornam padres porque não têm outros meios de se sustentar. Afinal, apenas o primogênito herda os títulos e as propriedades do pai.

— Não, querida. Existem opções. Os que não têm verdadeira vocação para servir a Deus, poderiam conquistar riqueza e poder colocando sua espada a serviço do rei.

— De fato. — Fechando os olhos, Gisele recostou a cabeça no peito do másculo. — Rezo para que você esteja certo, pois continuo temendo pela salvação de minha alma.

— Ah, milady, ou iremos para o céu juntos, e passaremos a eternidade cantando com os anjos, ou arderemos juntos no inferno. Agora, que tal encerrarmos essa conversa séria e dormirmos um pouco?

— Boa idéia — ela murmurou sonolenta.

Beijando-a no alto da cabeça, Nigel preparou-se para dormir. Aquela mulher, pequenina e delicada, provavelmente já o conhecia tanto quanto seus irmãos. Quando Gisele lhe perguntava algo, não hesitava em responder com absoluta franqueza e honestidade. Além da sensação de que suas almas se completavam, bastava fitá-la para seu sangue ferver nas veias. Sua família e amigos o julgariam louco por ainda ter dúvidas sobre a natureza de seus sentimentos e iriam aconselhá-lo a desposá-la o quanto antes. Parte de si desejava exatamente isso. Outra parte, contudo, temia precipitar-se, arrastando-os num sofrimento sem fim.

A certeza de que logo chegaria o momento de tomar uma decisão definitiva o angustiava. Gisele merecia um marido que a amasse por inteiro, de corpo e alma. Merecia reinar soberana no coração dele, e não ser mera substituta. Restava-lhe então rezar para agir da maneira certa. Preferia morrer a levá-la a pensar que, como tantos outros, a rejeitara e traíra.

Capítulo XV

— Você precisa segurar o cabo com mais firmeza, querida — explicou sir Murray, apanhando a espada que acabara de arrancar das mãos de Gisele e devolvendo-a.

— Acho que você não perde oportunidade de enfatizar o quanto sou fraca e inábil — ela resmungou, embora aceitasse o conselho sobre como empunhar a arma.

— Não. Apenas tento ajudá-la a superar suas dificuldades.

Praguejando baixinho, Gisele se empenhou em mostrar algum progresso ao retomarem a luta, ouvindo o tinir das lâminas ecoando pela clareira onde haviam acampado. Desde que removera os pontos de Nigel, três dias atrás, este sempre reservava algum tempo para ensiná-la a duelar. Constatar que mal conseguia executar os movimentos básicos a deixava furiosa consigo mesma. De que adiantava ter uma espada, se a soltava com facilidade? Exímio espadachim estava claro que o escocês não usava um décimo de sua perícia ao desferir qualquer golpe com o único objetivo de poupá-la.

— Maldição! — gritou exasperada, vendo a espada voar novamente pelos ares.

— Você leva tudo muito a sério — consolou-a Nigel, beijando-a no rosto e conduzindo-a para perto da fogueira.

— A aula de hoje terminou, não? — Exausta, Gisele aspirou o cheirinho delicioso de coelho assado, dando graças aos céus por sir Murray ser excelente caçador.

— Quando o braço fica cansado, não há razão para continuar. — Com a faca, ele dividiu o assado em partes iguais. — Você precisa apenas segurar o cabo com mais firmeza.

— Ou aprender a aparar o golpe que sempre a arranca da minha mão.

— Ah, isto é importante também.

Tão logo terminaram de comer, Gisele, revigorada, convenceu Nigel a retomar a aula. Cuidadosamente ele lhe mostrou, pela centésima vez, como segurar a espada e revidar os golpes. Esforçando-se para seguir as instruções à risca, ela conseguiu não só evitar ser atingida, como desferir uma estocada rápida, desarmando assim seu oponente. Mesmo suspeitando que o cavaleiro permitira-se desarmar para animá-la, Gisele, sorrindo vitoriosa, encostou a ponta da espada no peito másculo.

— Agora você tem que terminar o que começou e matar o adversário—Murray falou muito sério, observando-a com atenção.

Subitamente muito pálida, ela estremeceu, os olhos verdes estavam arregalados de horror. Naquele instante, Nigel se convenceu de sua total inocência. Gisele nunca havia matado um homem e talvez, ainda que ameaçada, ainda que no auge da fúria, hesitaria antes de apelar para um golpe fatal. Não, ela não estivera mentindo quando, dias atrás, afirmara haver apontado a adaga para o braço daquele mercenário, não para o pescoço.

— Talvez não seja uma boa idéia. — Como pudera ser tão tola esquecendo-se de que esgrimir tinha como objetivo provocar a morte de um dos duelistas? Manejar a espada com destreza não significava somente aprender a proteger-se, mas a matar os outros também.

— Você tem o direito de se defender com unhas e dentes — afirmou Nigel, ajudando-a a sentar-se junto da fogueira. — Sua vida está por um fio e é sensato tentar aprender a manter os caçadores de recompensa a distância.

— Não sei se seria capaz de matar um homem — Gisele murmurou ainda abalada. — E é esta a finalidade de um duelo, não?

— Em geral sim, especialmente quando alguém está tentando matá-la. Porém nem sempre o confronto chega a um desfecho trágico. Às vezes basta ferirmos o oponente e arrancarmos um pouco de sangue, para que a disputa seja encerrada. Creia-me, numa situação de matar ou morrer, o instinto de sobrevivência nos induz a agir em defesa própria.

Em silêncio, ela deitou-se sob o cobertor, suspirando de contentamento quando Nigel a enlaçou pela cintura.

A jornada estava chegando ao fim e precisava aproveitar cada precioso momento de intimidade. Não importava que estivessem cansados demais para fazer sexo naquela noite. Bastava-lhe dormirem abraçados.

Sonolenta, ponderou se sua decisão de aprender a lutar fora mesmo acertada. Metade da França estava em seu encalço e, se não acabasse assassinada por um dos inúmeros caçadores de recompensa, este seria seu destino quando fosse entregue aos DeVeau. Por que ainda vacilava ante a idéia de matar seus inimigos? Não era errado lutar para proteger-se. No dia seguinte, retomaria as aulas com empenho e dedicação, resolveu, caindo num sono profundo e sem sonhos.

— Tem mesmo certeza, milady? — perguntou Nigel, desembainhando a espada.

O escocês se esforçou para conter um sorriso. Bela e pequenina, Gisele o encarava com a espada nas mãos e uma expressão decidida nos magníficos olhos verdes. Aquela mistura de fragilidade e determinação o enlouquecia de desejo e por pouco não cedeu ao impulso de atirá-la no chão e amá-la com selvageria.

— Sim, tenho certeza — ela retrucou, dando um passo à frente.

— Ontem, à noite, você não estava tão convencida assim de que valia a pena continuar com as aulas.

— Foi somente um instante de fraqueza. A lógica e o bom senso acabaram predominando.

— Então a partir de agora será matar ou morrer?

— Se os DeVeau me encurralarem, sim, pois não haverá alternativa.

— Eu tinha mesmo esperanças de que você enxergasse a dura verdade. É admirável uma mulher possuir a virtude da misericórdia. Mas, ao enfrentar predadores, essa mesma qualidade se transforma em fraqueza.

— Por isso decidi pôr uma couraça ao redor de meu coração. As situações que vivi até este momento deixam claro que ninguém me mostrará piedade. Serei morta pelo primeiro que me achar.

— Palavras sensatas. Mas lembre-se de que, neste momento, você não está lutando com nenhum de seus inimigos — o cavaleiro brincou, desferindo o primeiro golpe.

Gisele desviou-se com facilidade e partiu para o ataque. No decorrer da hora, Nigel surpreendeu-se com o progresso de sua, até o dia anterior, relutante aluna. Aliviava-o constatar que a linda dama, enfim, entendera que duelar não significava, necessariamente, destruir o oponente, mas, sobretudo, defender-se quando ameaçado de morte.

Gisele nunca teria força física para ser uma adversária letal numa disputa que exigisse resistência, porém possuía destreza e determinação, qualidades que a tornavam perigosa.

Aos poucos Murray aumentou a pressão, explicando-lhe como aparar os golpes e iniciar o contra-ataque. Embora bem mais forte que a maioria das mulheres, ela nunca derrotaria um homem num combate de longa duração, portanto deveria desenvolver um estilo de luta pautado em certas sutilezas, valendo-se de artifícios como agilidade e rapidez.

— Talvez eu esteja enganada, porém estou chegando à conclusão de que existem coisas que nós mulheres não podemos fazer. — Esgotada, Gisele desistiu de prosseguir quando a espada lhe foi arrancada das mãos pela segunda vez consecutiva.

— Não, milady, você está se saindo muito bem. Melhor do que imaginei possível.

— Ah, ótimo. Detesto fracassar. — Sorrindo, ela se deixou levar de volta para o centro do acampamento e sentou-se sobre um dos cobertores. —É gentil de sua parte me elogiar, mas sempre acabo soltando a espada.

— Devido ao cansaço. Por ser destra, você precisa ganhar força e musculatura no braço direito. Além de aprender certos truques. Rapidez e sagacidade é que farão a balança pender para seu lado.

— Então devo escolher apenas adversários lerdos e estúpidos.

— Não faria mal.

Apesar de não gostar muito de ouvi-lo dizer que jamais seria páreo para um cavaleiro competente, Gisele riu, sabendo que as palavras de Nigel expressavam a pura verdade. Sua baixa estatura e constituição delicada a impediriam de duelar, de maneira eficaz, com qualquer adversário.

— Rapidez e sagacidade podem vencer um combate? — indagou curiosa, aceitando uma porção de pão e queijo. Depois de tanto exercício, estava faminta.

— Claro. Nem todo cavaleiro é um espadachim habilidoso, capaz de manejar a espada com perícia e elegância. Alguns simplesmente se valem da força bruta e avançam sobre os oponentes até os encurralar num canto e matá-los.

— Não me parece um jeito honroso de duelar.

— Talvez não, mas é eficiente e, muitas vezes, garante a vitória. O cavaleiro em questão, reconhecendo suas limitações como espadachim, usa as duas únicas grandes vantagens que julga possuir: tamanho e força. _Você_ nunca poderá contar com ambas, assim deverá aprender a medir, a analisar o inimigo cuidadosamente, a se mover com velocidade e leveza, mantendo-se longe do alcance da espada alheia até o momento de desferir uma estocada certeira. Essa deve ser sua estratégia de sobrevivência.

— Você está tentando me dizer que devo aprender a me esquivar dos golpes até surgir uma chance de matar meu agressor?

— Sim, milady. Embora possa soar insensível, é exatamente o que deve fazer. Aceitar as próprias fraquezas e encontrar um modo de superá-las. Você poderia aprender a se mover com tanta rapidez que seu adversário ficaria zonzo só de observá-la. Além da velocidade, um braço de músculos rijos a ajudaria a não soltar a espada quando atacada.

Fazendo uma careta, Gisele massageou o braço dolorido. Conseguiria torná-lo mais resistente, sem inutilizá-lo? Estava disposta a correr o risco. Se não se esforçasse para vencer suas deficiências, não teria a menor chance de sobreviver.

— Então, milorde, comece logo a me ensinar essas coisas — ela murmurou, não oferecendo resistência quando o escocês a fez deitar-se e pôs-se a despi-la lentamente. — Rezo para nunca ser obrigada a colocar tais habilidades à prova, pois não desejo ferir, ou matar, nenhum ser humano. É horrível sentir-me tão vulnerável! Tão à mercê de meus perseguidores!

— Você não é obrigada a lutar. Poderia apenas fugir e se esconder como tem feito até agora. — Murray começava a recear que, ao incentivá-la a aprender os rudimentos da esgrima, estivesse expondo-a a um perigo maior.

— Sei disso e me esconder será sempre minha primeira escolha. Mas não tema, não pretendo desafiar todos os que cruzarem meu caminho. Posso me sentir menos vulnerável tendo uma arma nas mãos, porém a espada não substitui o bom senso.

De súbito, Gisele descobriu-se inteiramente nua, os olhos penetrantes do cavaleiro marcando-a como ferro em brasa. Langorosa, arqueou as costas, oferecendo os seios túrgidos à boca ávida. Em instantes, a língua ardente percorria cada centímetro de sua pele, do pescoço ao âmago da feminilidade, arrastando-a num turbilhão de sensações alucinantes. A maneira ousada como Nigel a amava já não a chocava. Seu corpo inteiro lhe pertencia. E ainda estremecia de prazer, no auge do êxtase, quando ele se afastou alguns segundos para despir-se. Diante daquela perfeição viril, Gisele sentiu o desejo renascer. Sem hesitar, abraçou-o ansiosa para retribuir a satisfação intensa que lhe fora proporcionada.

Nigel deitou-se de costas, colocou-a sentada sobre os quadris e a penetrou numa única investida. O ritmo inicial, lento e cadenciado, foi se transformando num frenesi até ambos explodirem num orgasmo arrebatador.

— Se melhorarmos o sexo um pouco mais, milady — sussurrou ele, muito, muito tempo depois —, não tenho certeza de que sobreviveremos.

— Sim, temos sido desvairados — Gisele concordou sonolenta.

— Sim, "desvairados" é uma boa palavra. Às vezes penso que, mesmo se o exército inteiro do rei avançasse sobre nós, não iríamos ouvi-los.

— Você está querendo dizer que precisamos começar a nos comportar, a nos restringir por razões de segurança? — Fitando-o, Gisele não teve dúvida de que a paixão carnal que os unia o satisfazia plenamente. Algumas vezes, perguntava-se se conseguia tocar-lhe a alma com igual intensidade.

— Acho que seria sensato. Sim, principalmente porque seus gritos de prazer podem ser ouvidos na Itália.

— _Non,_ meus gritos não são nada perto do rebuliço que você faz. — Rindo, ela empurrou-o, tentando se desvencilhar das mãos que a submetiam a um torturante ataque de cócegas.

— Calma milady. — Nigel beijou-a no rosto, cheio de ternura. — À medida que me sinto revigorado, mais determinado estou a recuperar o tempo e a distância perdidos.

— O que significa voltarmos a cavalgar do nascer ao pôr-do-sol.

— Receio que sim.

— Como quiser. Para onde iremos?

— Já lhe disse. Para o porto, e de lá zarparemos para a Escócia.

— Sim, eu sei — Gisele resmungou. — Mas _qual_ porto? A França possui inúmeros portos.

— De fato ainda não me decidi. Talvez Cherbourg, onde desembarquei há sete anos. Cercado de aldeias e cidades creio que não teremos dificuldade em encontrar alguém que se disponha a nos levar até a Escócia.

— Provavelmente meus inimigos estarão por toda parte.

— Você acha que os DeVeau possuem terras na região?

— Não sei. Estou tão desorientada que mal me lembro onde, exatamente, fica Cherbourg. O que me aflige é que me lembro de haver ouvido meu marido mencionar este porto. Ou talvez eu esteja enganada. Talvez os DeVeau possuam terras nos arredores de Caen.

— Passamos recentemente por Caen. É um milagre não termos marchado direto para o covil de nossos adversários. E, sim, Cherbourg estará fervilhando de caçadores de recompensa.

— Que pensamento animador. — Abatida, Gisele suspirou fundo. — Oh, Deus, tenho andado tão confusa desde que deixamos Guy, que não faço idéia de onde estamos, ou qual direção tomamos. Tampouco me lembro dos lugares onde os DeVeau têm propriedades. Eu deveria ter prestado mais atenção a isso. Desculpe-me.

— Não, querida, não peça desculpas por um erro que não cometeu. Deixe as preocupações comigo e vá dormir agora. Partiremos para Cherbourg ao amanhecer. Estamos perto do porto, mas ainda nos restam um ou dois dias de jornada pela frente. Descanse enquanto é possível.

— Serão apenas um ou dois dias até o porto?

— Se não surgirem problemas, sim. — Nigel reprimiu um bocejo, finalmente vencido pela exaustão. Logo, adormecia.

Pensativa, Gisele apoiou a cabeça no peito largo, esforçando-se, em vão, para conciliar o sono. Um longo percurso os aguardava e devia aproveitar a chance de repousar e repor as energias. Sentia-se inquieta, um medo estranho devorava-a insidiosamente.

A princípio, julgara que seus temores fossem fruto da crescente proximidade com as terras dos DeVeau. Dentro de um, dois dias, estariam entrando num porto movimentado, sem dúvida um antro de caçadores de recompensa. À medida em que analisava os perigos que os aguardavam, mais se convencia não serem esses a verdadeira causa de sua angústia.

Não podia continuar mentindo para si mesma, ignorando o óbvio.

Amava Nigel, de corpo e alma. Apesar de todos os seus esforços para apenas saborear o sexo e não alimentar esperanças vãs, aquele sentimento, ao mesmo tempo maravilhoso e aterrador, florescera e passara a dominar suas emoções. Claro que percebera os sinais do amor nascente, porém preferira fingir não lhes dar importância. Chegara a pensar que seria capaz de superá-lo quando lhe fosse conveniente e prosseguir com sua vida como se nada houvesse mudado.

Como pudera se enganar tanto? Fora uma tola ingênua, digna de piedade.

Entregara o coração a um homem que podia lhe oferecer somente paixão sensual, porque amava outra. A mulher que deixara na Escócia. Embora tivesse dito a ele não desejar outra coisa senão experimentar os prazeres carnais, mentira. Bem no fundo, acalentara o sonho de um futuro a dois.

Compreendia agora que conquistar o coração de Nigel não passara de uma utopia. Como uma adolescente apaixonada, quisera algo que, desde o primeiro instante, estivera fora de seu alcance.

De súbito, Gisele foi invadida pela certeza de que não poderia, jamais, tornar a encarar Nigel. No estado de extrema vulnerabilidade em que se encontrava, acabaria demonstrando o que lhe ia no íntimo e revelando seu sofrimento. Não queria mendigar amor, tampouco mendigar migalhas. Preferia morrer a perder a dignidade, impondo-se a quem nunca poderia amá-la.

Assim, restava-lhe uma única atitude a tomar. Precisava afastar-se, distanciar-se do causador de seu tormento. Não era tão inocente a ponto de acreditar que a distância, a ausência, curariam sua dor. Mas pelo menos a impediria de fazer papel de idiota. Se continuasse junto dele, acabaria traindo-se, por palavras ou atos, e inspirando piedade, quanto desejava amor. Segui-lo até a Escócia, ficar num lugar estranho com o homem a quem amava e que não correspondia a esse seu sentimento, seria morrer por dentro, lenta e impiedosamente.

Depois de vestir-se depressa, Gisele selou o cavalo procurando não fazer o menor ruído, temerosa de acordar Nigel.

Parte de si sabia ser loucura fugir daquele jeito, em especial no meio da noite. Porém outra parte insistia que loucura maior seria permanecer. Impossível esquecer o ardor com que ele falara da escocesa quando delirando de febre.

Também não se esquecera do malfadado comentário sobre a cobiça natural que o prêmio por sua captura despertava. Parecia-lhe possuir duas escolhas: sofrer a desilusão de amar um homem que jamais retribuiria esse amor, ou amar um homem que acabaria traindo-a, entregando-a nas mãos dos DeVeau em troca da recompensa. Qualquer uma dessas possibilidades era arrasadora. Temia não ser capaz de superá-las nunca, caso se concretizassem. Não suportaria ser mais uma vez traída e abandonada.

Cautelosa, ela se afastou do acampamento puxando o cavalo pelas rédeas antes de montá-lo. Não tinha idéia sobre qual direção tomar. Até encontrar Nigel, estivera entregue à própria sorte durante quase um ano e conseguira escapar do cerco promovido pelos DeVeau. Poderia reaprender a contar somente consigo mesma.

Quem sabe sua família não estava à beira de provar sua inocência?

Livre das acusações mentirosas regressaria ao lar e buscaria conforto junto dos seus.

Ao entrar no bosque escuro, Gisele, inconscientemente, apoiou a mão no cabo da espada. Estava abandonando o único homem que se dispusera a lhe ensinar os segredos da esgrima. O único homem que fora capaz de despertar sua paixão.

A cada metro percorrido, mais desejava retroceder, mais queria voltar e se atirar nos braços de Nigel, onde se sentia protegida e confortada. Pedia a Deus que lhe desse forças para esquecê-lo. Caso contrário, passaria o resto da vida arrependendo-se de havê-lo deixado.

Capítulo XVI

Nigel, ao acordar, estranhou não achar Gisele. Porém, imaginando-a em algum recanto perto do riacho para atender às necessidades pessoais, não deu grande importância à ausência que imaginava temporária. Mas, ao notar que o cavalo dela também sumira, a inquietude o dominou.

Em poucos minutos vasculhou o acampamento, à procura de indícios do que acontecera enquanto estivera dormindo. Duvidava de que os inimigos os tivessem atacado na calada da noite e a raptado. Os DeVeau jamais o deixariam vivo e Gisele não se entregaria sem resistir. Não havia sangue, nem sinais de luta, nem pegadas suspeitas perto do acampamento.

Lentamente, a verdade tomou forma. Gisele partira sozinha, de livre e espontânea vontade. Mas sua mente recusava-se a aceitar o que os olhos constatavam. _Por que_ ela teria fugido?

Como o havia amado de maneira tão apaixonada num momento, para abandoná-lo em seguida? Logo agora, quando estavam prestes a chegar ao porto e zarpar para a Escócia?

Como Gisele, inteligente e sensata, cometia a loucura de vagar sozinha por uma terra onde os caçadores de recompensa proliferavam? Teria dito, ou feito algo, que a houvesse ofendido a ponto de levá-la a abandoná-lo sem dizer uma palavra? Sim, reconhecia não perder uma única oportunidade de possuí-la com uma avidez insana. Reconhecia não haver nunca falado de amor. Por outro lado, ela sempre dissera não estar interessada em juras apaixonadas. Tampouco a percebera infeliz, ou insatisfeita.

Quanto mais tentava compreender o motivo da fuga repentina, menos sentido as coisas faziam. Aos poucos, o medo pelo que pudesse lhe acontecer foi se aliando a uma raiva surda. Prometera a Guy protegê-la, mantê-la segura, e cumprira a palavra empenhada. Gisele devia-lhe alguma explicação, qualquer que fosse. Não podia simplesmente largá-lo, ignorar tudo o que haviam partilhado e arriscar-se a ser capturada e morta depois de tudo o que fizera para conservá-la viva. Recusava-se a crer que o modo desvairado como haviam se amado na noite anterior fora um adeus. Ainda que lhe custasse à última gota de sangue, iria encontrá-la e arrancar-lhe as respostas que buscava. Depois de fazer aquela teimosa recobrar o bom senso.

Do alto da pequena colina, Gisele contemplou os campos que se estendiam até o horizonte. Seria muito difícil atravessá-los sem ser vista, ou interceptada e submetida a um interrogatório. Como Nigel sempre conseguira descobrir trilhas que os haviam permitido viajar longe de olhares indiscretos, perguntou-se pela enésima vez, limpando o suor da testa e pescoço com um pano úmido. Ansiava descansar sob uma sombra, refugiar-se atrás de uma árvore, esconder-se numa caverna. Diferentemente dela, o escocês sempre soubera para onde se dirigiam e qual caminho tomar. Agora, sozinha, vagava a esmo, pedindo a Deus e ao anjo da guarda para conservá-la no rumo certo.

A falta que Nigel lhe fazia chegava a ser opressora. A saudade começara a atormentá-la mal saíra do acampamento, horas atrás. Deixá-lo só aumentara o desejo, a ausência só o tornara mais presente. Precisara lançar mão de todas as forças para não correr de volta ao aconchego dos braços musculosos. Como uma ladainha interminável, repetia para si mesma os motivos pelos quais partira, temendo sucumbir ao ímpeto de retroceder. Sentia-se confusa, insegura.

Fora mesmo uma decisão acertada? O preço a pagar por aquela paixão ardente seria ter, no final da história, o coração partido. Agora, porém, perguntava-se se não deveria correr este risco até o fim. Dera as costas à sua única chance, ainda que temporária, de desfrutar da felicidade. Passaria o resto de seus dias se arrependendo?

— Virgem Maria — ela murmurou, angustiada. — Não sei o que será de mim…

Após vários segundos de intensa aflição, inspirou fundo e ensaiou um sorriso, lutando para encarar a situação com um mínimo de serenidade. Parecia uma doida. Num momento estivera plenamente convencida de que precisara abandonar Nigel, de que não houvera outra escolha. No outro, acreditava não existir problema nenhum em voltar para o escocês. Como seu coração pendia para a segunda alternativa, perdia minutos preciosos debatendo-se em meio às indecisões. Porque vacilava, abria espaço para ser mais facilmente descoberta por seus perseguidores e capturada.

De fato, reconhecia haver perdido parte das habilidades que a tinham permitido sobreviver durante quase um ano sozinha. Acostumara-se a apoiar-se em Nigel, inconscientemente entregando-lhe a responsabilidade de zelar por sua segurança e conservar sua liberdade.

Olhando ao redor pela última vez, Gisele pôs-se a descer a colina, procurando se persuadir de que avançava na direção certa. Planejava abrigar-se na casa da prima Marie, que já a ajudara anteriormente.

Sabia quanto era perigoso atravessar as planícies, transformando-se em alvo de todos os olhares e especulações. Mas como desconhecia as rotas ao longo da floresta, não valia à pena entregar-se a lamúrias. Melhor enfrentar logo o desafio.

Porém, ainda na metade do caminho, não tardou a perceber a gravidade do erro que cometera. Uma dúzia de cavaleiros, ostentando as cores dos DeVeau, surgiu aparentemente do nada, e seus gritos triunfantes deixavam claro terem-na reconhecido. Desesperada, Gisele deu meia-volta e lançou-se num galope quase suicida, almejando alcançar a floresta. Cavalgando às cegas, tinha uma única coisa em mente: não permitir que seus perseguidores a cercassem. Com o coração a ponto de sair pela boca, embrenhou-se na mata densa, não se importando com os galhos das árvores que açoitavam seu rosto e pescoço. Por fim, certa de haver colocado uma boa distância entre si e os inimigos, refugiou-se atrás de um arbusto alto e espesso. Ofegante, desmontou e inspirou fundo repetidas vezes, para recuperar o fôlego. Ainda escutava os berros dos homens, embora muito de longe. Se continuasse escondida, se não fizesse nenhum barulho, existia a chance de não ser localizada.

Quando estava começando a pensar que, por milagre, conseguira escapar, um ruído soou às suas costas. Num átimo, desembainhou a espada e virou-se. Um sujeito alto e forte a encarava com um risinho cínico.

— Depois de passar tanto tempo fingindo ser um rapaz, você agora pensa ter se transformado num? — Devagar, o mercenário desembainhou a espada também.

— Posso ser pequena, mas minha espada não é pesada demais para minhas mãos e tem um corte afiado.

— Oh, estou tremendo de medo.

— Logo você estará _morto._

— Ah, sim, você adquiriu o gosto de assassinar homens, não? — Os olhos negros arregalaram-se ao vê-la aparar seu golpe com facilidade.

— Adquiri o gosto de permanecer viva — ela retrucou num tom baixo e calmo, que mascarava o pavor crescente.

— Aproximei-me de você com a espada embainhada. Não planejava matá-la. — Obviamente o desconhecido tentava convencê-la a se render.

— Talvez você não tivesse intenção de me matar com suas _próprias_ mãos. Mas sem dúvida irá me entregar àqueles que se encarregarão de fazê-lo.

— Você matou um DeVeau. Justamente o membro mais importante da família, o mais íntimo do rei. Minha obrigação é entregá-la à justiça.

— Os DeVeau desconhecem o significado da palavra justiça.

Sorrindo cruelmente, o infame partiu para o ataque. Seguindo à risca os ensinamentos de Nigel, Gisele valeu-se da velocidade como tática, evadindo-se das estocadas com uma agilidade impressionante. Pretendia ganhar tempo e vencer o oponente pelo cansaço. Quando estava permitindo-se pensar que havia uma real possibilidade de vitória, algo a atingiu na base do crânio. Gritando de dor, caiu de joelhos no chão, e a espada voou longe. Dedos rudes a seguraram pelos cabelos, forçando sua cabeça para trás.

— Eu estava até gostando do duelo — Gisele escutou seu adversário dizer, como se de muito longe.

— Não pude acreditar em meus olhos quando o avistei lutando com essa vadia — comentou o fulano atarracado, que continuava a segurá-la pelos cabelos.

— Ela revelou-se verdadeiramente hábil no manejo da espada. Alguém a ensinou a duelar bem, Louis.

— Com certeza foi aquele escocês com quem a vagabunda estava se prostituindo. Você deveria tê-la matado e encerrado logo o assunto, George.

— Minhas ordens eram para localizá-la e capturá-la, não executá-la — devolveu o tal George, frio. — Se DeVeau a quer morta, que suje as próprias mãos de sangue.

— DeVeau não será tão misericordioso quanto você. Afinal, essa mulher matou e mutilou um primo dele.

— Vachel odiava seu primo Michael. O que o enfurece é que, sendo o segundo na hierarquia da família, ainda não pôde se apossar de toda a herança e ganhar os favores do rei porque a viúva de sir Michael continua viva.

— Você deveria ter mais cuidado com o que diz George. Vachel DeVeau é inclemente com qualquer um que se atreva a criticá-lo.

— Medirei as palavras quando o vir frente a frente, Louis. Então pegarei a recompensa e partirei dessa terra amaldiçoada. — Uma breve pausa. — Onde está o escocês?

— Ele não está mais comigo — Gisele murmurou, rezando para que deixassem Nigel em paz.

— Você o matou também? — Louis começou a andar, arrastando-a consigo pelos cabelos.

— Nunca matei ninguém — retrucou, lamentando a mentira.

O mercenário que matara para salvar a vida de Nigel, embora só tivesse querido feri-lo no braço, talvez fosse amigo de um desses dois. Guardaria segredo, pelo menos por enquanto.

— Não é a história que os DeVeau contam.

— E você acredita em todas as palavras que saem daqueles lábios sinistros? Então é um tolo maior do que parece se engole tudo o que os DeVeau falam.

De soslaio, Gisele notou a expressão indecisa de George. Era óbvio que o mercenário tinha suas dúvidas. Quem sabe não encontraria nele um aliado? Não, não alimentaria falsas esperanças porque a desilusão seria ainda maior. O sujeito cobiçava a recompensa por sua captura e iria até o fim para obtê-la. Além de tudo, qualquer um que a auxiliasse estaria colocando a própria vida em risco, pois atrairia para si a ira dos DeVeau. Não existiam muitas pessoas no mundo capazes de um gesto tão altruísta… Exceto Nigel Murray.

— Não tente se fazer de inocente comigo — vociferou Louis, tirando um pedaço de corda do alforje para amarrar as mãos dela atrás das costas. — Não me importo se você matou ou não o bastardo. Sir Vachel a quer e planejo entregá-la a ele — completou o brutamonte, atirando-a sobre o cavalo e montando em seguida.

— Sir Vachel evidentemente se cerca de vassalos estúpidos e obedientes.

Um tabefe no rosto quase a fez cair da sela.

— Se você deseja implorar piedade, poupe o fôlego para quando chegar ao castelo.

— Eu jamais daria a qualquer DeVeau o prazer de me ouvir implorar.

— Começo a pensar que você matou seu marido cortando-o em pedacinhos com essa sua língua afiada. Melhor ficar quieta agora, mulher. Sir Vachel pode desejá-la viva, porém não exigiu que a levássemos intacta.

Gisele abriu a boca para dizer algo, percebeu George balançando a cabeça e então se calou. Falar podia aliviar o medo e a raiva que a corroíam por dentro, mas preferia não chegar à fortaleza de sir Vachel inconsciente de tanto apanhar. Espancada, não apenas seria incapaz de tentar elaborar uma defesa, como perderia qualquer chance de escapar, devido à extrema fraqueza. Embora, no fundo da alma, a chama da esperança ainda ardesse, tinha plena convicção de estar caminhando ao encontro da própria morte. Todavia, antes morrer de cabeça erguida do que como um vegetal. Ser arrastada para diante do inimigo surrada, pisoteada e muda apenas aumentaria sua humilhação. Que lhe fosse concedida a graça de conservar a dignidade até o fim.

O grupo atravessou os campos e, depois de cruzar um pequeno bosque, chegou aos portões imponentes do castelo de sir Vachel. Se sobrevivesse a essa tragédia, ela teria que descobrir uma maneira de sair dali. De súbito, uma tristeza imensa a invadiu. Fora uma idiota deixando que suas emoções a afastassem de Nigel. Fora louca ao deixar que os ciúmes de uma desconhecida a guiassem.

— Quando a vimos cavalgar tão ousadamente pelas terras de sir Vachel, pensamos que estivesse vindo se render — observou George.

— E roubar-lhes a chance de pôr as mãos no dinheiro sangrento do prêmio?

George ergueu uma sobrancelha, com verdadeira curiosidade.

— Pareceu-me a única explicação possível para sua atitude, considerando que milady passou quase um ano se escondendo. — Havia sincera admiração na voz do mercenário.

— De fato existe uma outra explicação bem mais prosaica. Apenas me perdi.

— Perdeu-se?

— Sim. — Com o coração aos pedaços, ela contemplou as muralhas ameaçadoras. — Sim, eu me perdi completamente.

Só pedia a Deus que Nigel não a estivesse procurando, que houvesse desistido de tudo e voltado para casa. Sendo um cavaleiro íntegro, fiel à ética, seria natural que tentasse cumprir o juramento de protegê-la. Todavia, tê-lo abandonado no meio da noite, sem uma única palavra de adeus, talvez o houvesse ofendido tanto que o levara a desistir de salvá-la. Se Nigel, impelido pelo dever, fosse arrastado para a armadilha na qual ela mesma caíra, acabaria destruído. Em breve seria enforcada e não queria levar para o túmulo a culpa de ter provocado a morte de um homem valoroso e inocente.

Nigel observou as planícies que se estendiam até o horizonte. Tanto espaço aberto o inquietava. Desmontando, analisou a terra pisoteada e revirada pelos cascos de inúmeros cavalos, sinais evidentes de que algo acontecera ali. O instinto dizia-lhe que Gisele achava-se em grave perigo.

Quando saíra do acampamento, logo identificara os rastros deixados pela jovem francesa. E se não precisara se esforçar para descobrir vestígios de sua passagem, tampouco os inimigos teriam encontrado dificuldade para segui-la.

Levando o cavalo pelas rédeas, acompanhou as pegadas até a mata onde, com certeza, Gisele buscara refúgio. Notando indícios de luta, sentiu o sangue gelar nas veias. Dois homens a haviam cercado e detido. A ausência de sangue acenava com a possibilidade de Gisele ainda estar viva. Portanto, tinha chances de salvá-la, se soubesse para onde a tinham levado. Seguiria a trilha até o fim do mundo, se preciso fosse, mas não a abandonaria.

Imaginá-la morta, vítima dos DeVeau, era um pensamento insuportável, enlouquecedor. Não podia acreditar que Deus permitiria tamanha injustiça. A pobre dama escapara durante quase um ano à perseguição implacável e Deus não iria abandoná-la no último momento, quando prestes a ganhar a liberdade. Rezava para que Ele a conservasse viva por mais algumas horas, dando-lhe, assim, tempo de localizá-la e resgatá-la.

Inspirando fundo para dominar a agitação interior, Nigel tornou a estudar a cena onde, muito provavelmente, o duelo e a captura haviam ocorrido. Ao tentar atravessar os campos, Gisele se expusera como um alvo fácil e os DeVeau a tinham cercado.

Se resolvesse fazer o mesmo trajeto, aventurando-se pelas planícies, corria o risco de vir a sofrer destino semelhante. Os DeVeau sabiam que um escocês a escoltava e certamente o estariam procurando. Melhor evitar a rota mais curta e avançar pelos flancos, onde a vegetação, embora parca, o protegeria de olhares curiosos.

Há horas, pensamentos ambivalentes o atormentavam. Gisele o tinha largado de livre e espontânea vontade, na calada da noite. Qualquer homem sensato interpretaria o gesto como óbvia rejeição. Infelizmente não conseguia ser sensato em relação à Gisele. Tentara se convencer de que fora a promessa de protegê-la que o impelia a procurá-la, que agia movido pela honra. Deixando-o, ela o liberara do juramento feito a Guy e dispensara seus serviços. Ninguém nunca o condenaria se desistisse e retornasse à Escócia.

Porém existiam outros motivos que o impediam de entregá-la à própria sorte. Motivos que iam além da ética, da honra de cavaleiro. Queria-a de volta. Queria-a em segurança. Queria-a perto de si.

Sentia-se tão confuso, com o coração tão perturbado, que sua cabeça latejava. E culpava a bela dama por seu desconforto. Depois de presenteá-lo com a paixão mais doce e selvagem que jamais conhecera, ela desaparecera sem dizer uma única palavra. Não sabia, exatamente, o que sentia por Gisele. Na verdade, receava analisar a natureza desses sentimentos. Um detalhe, todavia, permanecia inquestionável: entrara em pânico quando acordara e não a vira.

Desde o primeiro instante, soubera que a caçaria até os confins da terra. Não desistiria enquanto lhe restasse um sopro de vida.

Cauteloso, Nigel seguiu o rastro deixado pelos DeVeau, dominado por uma sensação de profunda inquietude. O perigo o aguardava. Ao chegar do outro lado do bosque, sua impressão confirmou-se. Ante a visão funesta, reconduziu o cavalo imediatamente para o refúgio proporcionado pela vegetação espessa.

A pobrezinha rumara direto para as garras do inimigo.

Uma fortaleza aparentemente inexpugnável, com suas muralhas altas e portões de ferro, rompiam a placidez da paisagem. Não tinha dúvida de que Gisele encontrava-se aprisionada ali dentro.

Que será que a fizera marchar para a própria perdição? Nos últimos tempos percebera-a agitada. Por mais que tivesse se esforçado para convencê-la do contrário, ela insistia em não se perdoar por havê-lo arrastado para aquela situação temerária. Talvez, cansada de fugir, resolvera se entregar aos DeVeau para pôr fim à perseguição incessante e libertá-lo da obrigação de protegê-la.

Não, Gisele não era nenhuma tola. Uma mulher tão inteligente não entraria em pânico, em especial quando ainda existia esperança de salvação. Afinal, de acordo com David, a família agora se empenhava em inocentá-la. Gisele era por demais vibrantes, por demais corajosa, para simplesmente desistir de viver.

Guerreiro experiente, Nigel tinha perfeita consciência de que enfrentava um desafio de proporções monumentais. Como penetrar naquela fortaleza? Como tirá-la de lá sem que fossem vistos e mortos?

Uma única coisa lhe dava ânimo. A certeza de que, apesar de ser uma fortificação muito bem construída, ela possuía um ponto fraco. Cabia-lhe, portanto, identificá-lo e utilizá-lo a seu favor.

Mas o que faria quando estivesse no interior do castelo? Seu sotaque, caso precisasse falar com alguém, o trairia num instante. Jamais poderia se passar por um dos soldados de DeVeau. Também teria que localizar Gisele, libertá-la e levá-la em segurança para fora das muralhas.

Infelizmente, qualquer esboço de plano que lhe vinha à mente implicava em arriscar a vida de Gisele e a sua própria. Um homem sensato aceitaria a derrota, lamentaria a perda da mulher que se esforçara para salvar e voltaria para casa desolado.

Entretanto, nunca fora o tipo de desistir de uma empreitada. A teimosia, às vezes, revelava-se grande qualidade. Pensaria num meio de arrancar Gisele das mãos de seus algozes. Não a deixaria pagar por um crime que não cometera. Jurava-o em nome de Deus.

Capítulo XVII

Louis arrastou Gisele para o centro do salão imenso, e George seguiu-os alguns passos atrás. Ao ser atirada aos pés do homem alto e magro, sentado à cabeceira da mesa, ela protestou baixinho. Então, altiva e serena, ergueu-se para encarar seu inimigo.

Por um segundo Gisele perguntou-se se não estaria ficando louca. Parecia-lhe contemplar o marido, tamanha a semelhança entre Vachel e Michael DeVeau. Esguio e elegante, suas belas feições beiravam à perfeição. Vachel ostentava a mesma pele clara, os mesmos cabelos longos, espessos e negros, os mesmos olhos glaciais de seu falecido marido.

— Enfim nos encontramos prima — disse com voz suave, quase musical. — Posso me atrever a comentar que sua aparência não é das melhores?

— Estou mortificada — ela devolveu irônica, abaixando-se a tempo de evitar outro cascudo de Louis.

— Não a toque! — ordenou Vachel.

As palavras ditas num tom baixo, mas frio e ameaçador, fizeram Louis retroceder, como se atingido por um soco.

Ah, apesar da impressionante semelhança física, existia uma diferença significativa entre Vachel e seu marido, Gisele concluiu, observando-o com redobrada atenção. O instinto dizia-lhe que Vachel possuía a natureza violenta de Michael, porém refinada e, portanto, infinitamente mais perigosa. A crueldade de Michael manifestara-se em acessos repentinos de cólera, quando, cego de ódio, dava vazão à fúria. Vachel, no entanto, demonstrava o autocontrole e a calma típica daqueles que gostam de infligir dor sem pressa para aumentar o prazer.

— Temeroso de que seu lacaio me mate antecipadamente e lhe roube a satisfação? — Não iria fraquejar diante de um DeVeau. Seria inútil, além de doloroso.

— E o que a leva a pensar que desejo matá-la? — Vachel levou o cálice de vinho aos lábios e sorveu um demorado gole.

— Fui condenada à forca no momento em que abandonei a casa de seu primo. Por acaso minha sentença sofreu alguma alteração enquanto estive ausente?

— Sua sentença, sua punição por haver posto um fim à vida miserável de Michael será aquela que eu escolher.

Gisele esforçou-se para disfarçar o medo. Suspeitava de que Vachel poderia fazer a morte lenta por asfixia parecer misericordiosa. Aquela criatura macabra a aterrorizava. Até quando suportaria a pressão sem desmoronar?

— Sir — interveio George, plantando-se ao lado de Gisele —, informaram-me haver uma recompensa pela captura da fugitiva.

— Sim, claro. Negócios devem vir sempre antes dos prazeres. — Vachel murmurou algumas palavras para o homem sentado à sua direita que, imediatamente, retirou-se do salão.

 _Prazeres?_ Gisele pensou apavorada, tentando se convencer de que Vachel era apenas uma dessas personalidades doentias, que se divertiria observando uma mulher se debater na forca. Se aquele era o menor dos horrores que lhe estavam reservados, não queria nem imaginar a que outras atrocidades seria submetida antes de morrer.

Dali a instantes o sujeito retornava com um pequeno saco de moedas, entregues a George. Antes de sair, o mercenário lançou um olhar indecifrável para Gisele, misto de culpa e dúvida. Mas já não adiantava inspirar tais sentimentos ao responsável por sua prisão. Impossível voltar no tempo e mudar o destino.

— É melhor se apressar, Louis — Vachel rosnou, transpirando desdém —, ou George acabará se esquecendo de lhe dar a parte da recompensa que lhe cabe. Em sua opinião, quantos sobreviverão à briga pelo dinheiro, Ansel? — indagou ao amigo, que tornara a sentar-se à sua direita.

— Metade deles. — A voz de Ansel, um mero sussurro, parecia não pertencer à figura compacta e musculosa.

Percebendo a surpresa de Gisele, Vachel explicou tranqüilamente:

— Ansel quase perdeu por completo a voz quando meu pai tentou esganá-lo. Ele é absolutamente leal a mim. Arriscou a própria vida impedindo que meu pai me surrasse até a morte por eu haver dormido com sua terceira esposa.

Por um triz a curiosidade não levou Gisele a perguntar que fim levara o pai de Vachel. Porém o bom senso prevaleceu.

— Se você está tentando me chocar com histórias de depravação, não desperdice o fôlego. Lembre-se de que fui casada com um membro de sua família.

— Michael não passava de uma sombra pálida daquilo que eu sou.

— Especialmente agora — ela retrucou, não resistindo ao impulso de tecer um comentário mordaz. Para seu espanto, escutou-o rir.

— _Oui._ Meu primo foi transformado num eunuco. Você deve ter se aproveitado de uma de suas bebedeiras para amarrá-lo à cama. Qualquer homem sóbrio dominaria uma mulher pequenina como você.

— Eu não matei Michael.

— Segundo rumores, você nunca fez segredo do quanto o odiava.

— Odiar é muito diferente de amarrar alguém na cama, castrá-lo, sufocá-lo com a própria virilidade e então cortar-lhe a garganta.

— Será mesmo? Sempre achei que ódio e assassinato fossem inseparáveis. Aliás, a mutilação sofrida por Michael só poderia ter sido concebida por uma mente feminina. A típica vingança da esposa infeliz.

— Se é o que você pensa. — Gisele sabia não adiantar discutir e resolveu não contradizê-lo.

— Sim, é o que penso. Afinal, castração é bem mais interessante que envenenamento, ou uma punhalada nas costas. — Virando-se para Ansel, ordenou: — Acompanhe milady até um quarto onde ela possa se banhar e trocar-se. Providencie-lhe um vestido.

— Você quer que eu suba os degraus do cadafalso limpa e corretamente trajada?

— Sua aparência é imprópria a uma dama. Você não quer escandalizar as pobres pessoas que comparecerão ao seu enforcamento, não é?

— Oh, não, claro que não.

Seguindo Ansel, Gisele alimentava dúvidas crescentes. Não entendia o que se passava e isso a assustava. Se Vachel pretendia executá-la, que importância tinha estar suja e metida em roupas masculinas? Aquela explicação ridícula sobre não escandalizar os espectadores não passava de uma brincadeira mórbida. Só existia um motivo para o infame desejá-la limpa e vestida como uma dama. Vachel devia possuir o mesmo gosto de Michael pelo estupro.

Ansel a conduziu a um aposento espaçoso onde uma serva os aguardava. Depois de despachar a tímida criada com algumas instruções, o sombrio cavaleiro postou-se à porta, imóvel feito uma estátua.

Ignorando o silencioso cavaleiro, Gisele olhou ao redor. Aquele era o quarto de Vachel, tinha certeza disso. Também tinha certeza dos planos do canalha. Ele pretendia usá-la até se cansar e então mandá-la executar. Uma ótima maneira de desfrutar de uma amante e depois descartá-la, quando o interesse pela novidade acabasse.

Tensa, buscou, em vão, um meio de escapar. Ansel não a ajudaria nunca, considerando sua lealdade canina a Vachel. Estava presa numa armadilha. Apenas um milagre a tiraria dali. Sentindo-se à beira das lágrimas, sufocou o pranto. Não daria aos inimigos o prazer de testemunhar seu medo e aflição.

Quando as criadas trouxeram água quente para encher a tina, observou-as com atenção. Silenciosas, cabisbaixas, abatidas. O pavor inspirado pelo patrão as impediria de auxiliá-la, mesmo se o quisessem. Tão mudas e nervosas quanto entraram, as coitadas se retiraram com os baldes vazios.

— Você podia pelo menos virar-se — Gisele falou áspera a um imperturbável Ansel.

— _Non._

— Não vou me despir na sua frente.

— Você o fará, ou eu mesmo cuidarei disso.

Gisele não se mexeu. Mas quando o cavaleiro deu o primeiro passo, sua determinação caiu por terra. Trêmula de embaraço e raiva, deu-lhe as costas e despiu-se. Antes, porém, de entrar na tina, o maldito a agarrou pelo pulso e, imobilizando-a, examinou-a de alto a baixo, como se estivesse inspecionando um pedaço de carne. Vermelha de ódio e indignação suportou a afronta de cabeça erguida. Solta, afinal, entrou na tina e fechou os olhos, esforçando-se para se comportar como se estivesse só.

Terminado o banho, Ansel apontou para as roupas que uma das servas colocara sobre a cama. Vesti-las significaria curvar-se ao inevitável. Infelizmente seus trajes masculinos haviam sido levados embora. Portanto, ou continuava nua, ou se cobria com o que lhe tinham providenciado. Vendo-a vestida, Ansel deu-se por satisfeito e saiu do quarto, trancando a porta pelo lado de fora.

Sozinha, Gisele deu vazão ao desespero. Atirando-se na cama, chorou até não ter mais lágrimas.

Estava prestes a ser violentada. Não adiantava se enganar. Era esse o destino que Vachel lhe reservava. Por isso o banho e as roupas limpas. O canalha a queria em perfeitas condições quando a estuprasse.

Cuidadosamente, Nigel havia a libertado dos traumas, dos medos, mostrando-lhe que a paixão carnal podia ser bela e prazerosa. Ainda não se esquecera de todas as coisas horrendas às quais o marido a submetera e, talvez, nunca viesse a esquecê-las por completo, mas Nigel a ajudara a superar as piores lembranças, transformando-as em imagens apagadas, distantes. Agora outro DeVeau preparava-se para arruinar sua paz interior, tão duramente conquistada. Seria obrigada a suportar novos horrores, novas humilhações. Tudo o que partilhara com Nigel acabaria maculado, os momentos de puro êxtase engolidos por outros de dor e crueldade.

De repente, alguém abriu a porta. Resistindo ao impulso de esconder-se num canto qualquer como uma criança apavorada, Gisele levantou-se e endireitou os ombros para receber Vachel.

Uma mocinha entrou rapidamente, deixou uma bandeja sobre a mesa e tornou a sair tão assustadiça quanto entrara. Do lado de fora, Ansel passou o ferrolho na porta, isolando-a do resto do mundo na companhia de seu pior inimigo.

Difícil fitar aquele rosto tão belo e acreditar tratar-se da face de um monstro. Michael também fora tão bonito quanto perverso.

— Então você cortou os cabelos… Por acaso já adivinhou os planos que tracei para você, milady? — Fitando-a como se analisasse um espécime estranho e fascinante, Vachel cobriu os seios empinados com ambas as mãos.

Enojada com o toque, Gisele obrigou-se a demonstrar total indiferença, engolindo a onda de náuseas.

— É óbvio que você não pretende me cobrir de elogios.

— Poderei até lhe fazer um ou dois elogios. Estou convencido de que meu falecido primo não lhe ensinou nada, porém confesso estar curioso para descobrir o que aquele escocês rude lhe ensinou.

— Ele me ensinou como escapar dos DeVeau e como lutar. Dê-me uma espada e lhe mostrarei.

— _Non._ Mas manterei sua bravata em mente. Se você estiver falando a verdade sobre ser hábil com a espada, talvez eu pense num jogo interessante.

— Será difícil mostrar-lhe minha habilidade quando estiver morta. Afinal, serei enforcada em breve, não?

— Não. Tenho outros planos. Minha família está sedenta de vingança. Porém creio que não lhes fará mal esperar um pouco mais para saciar essa sede. Ninguém precisa saber que já a capturei. Podemos desfrutar de um prazer mútuo dentro deste quarto, durante algum tempo.

— Você acha que me comportarei como uma prostituta, que me deitarei com você para salvar o pescoço?

— Eu não disse que você poupará seu lindo pescoço. — Devagar, quase sensualmente, ele fechou os dedos longos e muito brancos ao redor do pescoço de Gisele.

— Se você não pretende me salvar da forca, por que, então, o permitiria tocar-me?

— Você fará o que eu quiser, porque não deseja morrer. — Durante intermináveis segundos, Vachel aumentou a pressão, até quase sufocá-la. Então a soltou de súbito, como se cansado da brincadeira.

Arquejante, Gisele massageou a região dolorida.

— Mas você falou que o que eu fizer, ou deixar de fazer, não importa, pois está decidido a me enforcar. É apenas uma questão de tempo.

— Não, milady. É uma questão de quanta dor você está disposta a suportar antes de me dar o que desejo. E sempre existe aquela coisa inútil à qual as pessoas se agarram quando tudo parece perdido: a esperança. Você vai querer manter-se viva porque, no fundo, alimentará a esperança de conseguir escapar. Ou de me matar.

— Estou começando a pensar que farei mais do que simplesmente alimentar a esperança de matá-lo — Gisele murmurou colérica, vendo-o caminhar até a porta. — Vou rezar para isso.

— Ótimo. Tanta veemência devolve um pouco de rubor às suas faces pálidas e você perde um pouco desse ar de fragilidade extrema. Descanse. Voltarei para seus braços após o jantar.

Quando a porta se fechou atrás de Vachel, Gisele sentou-se na beirada da cama, dividida entre a vontade de vomitar e de chorar. Num momento o infame quase a estrangulara, no outro, mandara-a descansar para poder satisfazê-lo sexualmente. Pelo visto, loucura e sadismo corriam soltos na família DeVeau. Acertara ao concluir que Vachel era muito mais perigoso e cruel que o primo.

Olhando a bandeja com pão e vinho, deixada sobre a mesa pela criada, considerou a possibilidade de jejuar até a morte, mas resolveu comer. Vachel tinha razão. Enquanto permanecesse viva, se agarraria à esperança. Sofreria dor e humilhações, porém, no íntimo, conservaria acesa a chama da esperança. Esperança de conseguir fugir, de que sua inocência fosse provada e de que Vachel DeVeau viesse a ter uma morte pavorosa.

Enquanto mordiscava o pão, Gisele serviu-se do segundo cálice de vinho. Desejava estar anestesiada quando Vachel a possuísse ou, ainda melhor, tão bêbada que o bastardo acabaria perdendo o interesse, pelo menos naquela noite. Não tardou a constatar que jamais ficaria embriagada. No jarro, não sobrara vinho para um terceiro cálice. Vachel cuidara até desse pequeno detalhe, antecipando suas ações. Como poderia lutar com um adversário não só desumano, mas também inteligente?

Numa tentativa desesperada para não entregar-se à auto-piedade, levantou-se e começou a vasculhar o quarto meticulosamente. Após minuciosa busca, não encontrou nada que pudesse usar como arma. Parecia-lhe estranho um homem como Vachel, que ao longo da vida arregimentara tantos inimigos, dormir num aposento onde não havia uma única arma para se proteger no caso de um ataque inesperado.

Desconfiada, tornou a inspecionar o ambiente. Então, praguejou baixinho, dando-se conta da verdade. Não, aquele não era o quarto de lorde DeVeau, embora todos acreditassem que fosse. Tratava-se de um cenário. Os aposentos reais do senhor do castelo deviam ficar num lugar oculto, conhecido apenas por Ansel. E Ansel levaria a informação para o túmulo.

Talvez houvesse uma passagem secreta, pensou, deslizando a mão pelas paredes à procura de uma saliência qualquer que, uma vez pressionada, conduziria a um novo ambiente.

— O que você está fazendo? — indagou alguém, friamente, às suas costas.

Disfarçando a surpresa, pois não escutara ruído nenhum, Gisele virou-se para encarar Vachel DeVeau.

— Eu estava procurando pela passagem secreta — respondeu sincera.

— O que você quer dizer com isso?

— Exatamente aquilo que você entendeu.

— Por que eu desejaria escapar de meu próprio quarto?

A frieza e suavidade crescentes daquela voz revelavam quanto a situação o desagradava. Embora soubesse não ser sensato confessar haver adivinhado um dos mais bem guardados segredos de Vachel, Gisele decidiu ir em frente. Talvez conseguisse fazê-lo perder o controle. Preferia ser morta num rompante de cólera, a ser torturada aos poucos, dia após dia.

— Porque você é odiado por dezenas de inimigos ferozes. A última coisa de que gostaria é que seus adversários conhecessem a localização de seus aposentos. O quarto é o lugar onde um homem fica mais vulnerável.

— A inteligência nem sempre é uma qualidade apreciada numa mulher.

— É o que seu primo me dizia, antes ou depois de me espancar.

— Meu primo, obviamente, não a surrou com a freqüência e a força necessária.

— Mas empenhou-se ao máximo.

— Michael sempre foi um frouxo.

Tensa, Gisele caminhou até a mesa e apontou o jarro vazio.

— Você não mandou vinho suficiente — reclamou, procurando conter os tremores que a sacudiam.

— Mandei o bastante. — Vachel tocou-a de leve nos cabelos e nas faces, fitando-a fixamente. Num gesto repentino, agarrou-a pela cintura e atirou-a na cama, imprensando-a contra o colchão. — Você estava esquadrinhando as paredes à procura de uma passagem secreta — murmurou, desfazendo o laço do corpete.

Nauseada, Gisele lutou para permanecer imóvel. A brutalidade do marido a tinha ensinado que resistir apenas aumentava a dor. Não possuía nenhuma pia consigo, para matar ou ferir seu agressor. Vachel era mais alto e mais forte. Se o repelisse, acabaria sofrendo toda sorte de violência e degradação.

— Se eu tivesse um esconderijo, gostaria que o local permanecesse oculto, longe de olhares estranhos. E se você conhecesse meu segredo, não poderia se espantar caso eu resolvesse silenciá-la.

— Você não acha inútil ameaçar me matar? Afinal, já deixou claro que nada do que eu diga, ou faça, salvará minha vida.

— Uma pessoa pode ser silenciada de várias maneiras. — Enfiando a mão por dentro do corpete do vestido, Vachel acariciou-a nos seios. — Você não está resistindo às minhas investidas, milady.

— Seu primo me ensinou que a resistência apenas aumenta a dor.

— Então você pretende ficar imóvel, como um cadáver.

— Se isto o incomoda, sugiro que vá procurar prazer em outro lugar.

DeVeau sorriu confiante.

— Não disse que me incomoda. Apenas a tinha julgado mais corajosa.

— Coragem não é sinônimo de estupidez. Não possuo uma arma, tampouco minha força física se equipara à sua. O estupro de que serei vítima me causará dor e humilhação. Tentar impedi-lo de cometer este crime somente o fará agir com mais violência. Pouparei a coragem para o momento em que eu puder cortar sua garganta.

— Como você fez com meu primo?

— Não matei Michael. Você deveria sentir-se honrado, pois será o primeiro a morrer pelas minhas mãos.

— Talvez você ainda acredite que seu escocês virá correndo salvá-la.

— _Non._ Eu o deixei. Ele não me seguirá.

— Se é assim, o infeliz tem alguma chance de sobreviver. Estamos vigilantes, atentos à aproximação de qualquer estranho.

— Se Nigel quisesse me tirar desse castelo, você só perceberia a ameaça quando já fosse tarde demais. Ele poderia entrar neste quarto e cortar sua garganta antes mesmo que você ouvisse o barulho da porta sendo aberta.

— Ah, as bravatas ridículas de uma amante apaixonada.

— Vou lembrá-lo de suas palavras quando você estiver se afogando em seu próprio sangue.

— Chega. Não vim aqui para conversar, ou trocar amabilidades.

— _Non._ Você veio roubar o que nunca lhe seria dado de livre e espontânea vontade.

— De fato. Afinal, não há ninguém aqui para me impedir.

— Engano seu, sir — soou uma voz muito calma, marcada por forte sotaque escocês.

Capítulo XVIII

Entardecia rapidamente e Nigel, aproveitando-se das sombras crescentes, levantou-se para esticar os membros entorpecidos. Embora estivesse espreitando o castelo há horas, ninguém o avistara, ou fora confrontá-lo. Acertara quanto ao descuido das sentinelas, acomodadas em seu posto e prepotentes em sua certeza de invulnerabilidade. Após cuidadosa observação, não tinha dúvida de que poderia penetrar na fortaleza sem ser visto, mas ainda não sabia o que faria, exatamente, uma vez lá dentro.

Em breve, os pesados portões de ferro seriam fechados restando-lhe, portanto, duas alternativas: entrar antes que tal coisa acontecesse e esperar o melhor, ou continuar sentado onde estava pelo resto da noite, rezando para que Gisele não fosse morta até que elaborasse um bom plano para resgatá-la, um plano com alguma pequena chance de sucesso.

Decidindo-se a entrar, convicto de que pensaria numa estratégia de ação quando do outro lado das muralhas, notou um cavaleiro cruzar os portões, sozinho, e galopar na direção das árvores. O desconhecido tinha uma expressão preocupada e tão distraído estava ruminando os próprios problemas, que acabou revelando-se uma presa fácil. Nigel não teve a menor dificuldade para arrancá-lo da sela e atirá-lo no chão.

Pressionando a ponta da faca contra o pescoço largo, preparou-se para obter as informações desejadas.

Todavia, para seu espanto, o sujeito não pareceu temeroso. Apenas deu a impressão de achar a situação divertida.

— Sou George. Você deve ser o escocês.

— O escocês? — Nigel perguntou em inglês, torcendo para que o estranho não somente entendesse, mas falasse sua língua.

— _Oui._ — Apesar do sotaque carregado, o inglês de George era perfeitamente compreensível. — Você é o homem que viajava com lady Gisele DeVeau. Fiquei surpreso ao encontrá-la só.

— Quer dizer que você a capturou e a entregou aos canalhas que a querem matar? — Encolerizado, Nigel aumentou a pressão da faca.

— Explicaram-me que ela era uma assassina, que havia matado e mutilado o marido de uma forma brutal.

— E você acredita em tudo o que lhe dizem sem questionar? Ou sua pressa em acreditar que aquela dama frágil e pequenina fosse capaz de cometer um crime bárbaro estaria relacionada ao valor do prêmio?

— Sou um homem pobre, sir. Com seis filhos chorões e uma mulher lamurienta para sustentar. _Oui cobicei_ a recompensa. Porém imaginei estar perseguindo uma assassina. Não existe mal algum em levar um criminoso à Justiça.

Devagar, Nigel afastou-se, embora mantivesse a faca desembainhada. George estava certo. Não era crime tentar ganhar o dinheiro oferecido pela captura de uma assassina. Afinal ele próprio, mesmo conhecendo a história sórdida, levara algum tempo para se convencer de que Gisele não matara o marido. George não sabia a verdade sobre aquele casamento trágico. Por que duvidaria da palavra de membros de uma família rica e poderosa?

— Você a machucou? — perguntou friamente.

— _Non._ Abordei-a com a espada embainhada. Não cabia a mim castigá-la. Mas travamos um rápido duelo. Poderia tê-la vencido, contudo um dos nossos surgiu e pôs fim à luta.

— Você não riu dos esforços dela, riu? — Nigel permitiu-se esboçar um sorriso ao imaginar Gisele, de espada em riste, enfrentando esse grandalhão.

— Admito que no início achei a situação engraçada, mas não ri. Logo me dei conta de estar enfrentando uma adversária hábil. Você a treinou bem, sir.

— E milady ficará ainda melhor, pois possui um talento natural para a coisa, apesar de lhe faltar força física. Então _você_ não a feriu. E outra pessoa a machucou?

— Um dos homens atingiu-a na cabeça algumas vezes.

— Algumas vezes?

— A primeira para pôr fim ao duelo, um golpe leve na nuca que a fez cair de joelhos. As outras porque milady não parava de provocá-lo.

— Ela deveria aprender quando ficar de boca fechada.

— Lady DeVeau possui uma língua um pouco afiada.

— Um pouco? — Nigel murmurou pensativo. Então, fitou George atentamente. — Você mudou de idéia. — Não se tratava de uma pergunta, e sim de uma afirmação.

— Sim. Quando vi aquela mulher miúda e delicada, não pude acreditar que houvesse feito aquilo de que a acusavam. O que realmente me fez mudar de idéia foi o comportamento de sir Vachel.

— Quem é sir Vachel?

— O lorde do castelo. Primo do falecido sir Michael.

— Você acha que ele tem dúvidas sobre a culpa de Gisele?

— Acho que ele não se importa se milady é culpada ou inocente, porque não tem o menor interesse na morte do primo, ou na identidade do assassino. Sir Vachel é assustador. Estou feliz por estar saindo desse lugar maldito. Ele irá enforcá-la, mas não já. Antes, pretende usá-la até se cansar.

— Tem certeza disso? — Apenas um autocontrole férreo impediu Nigel de dar vazão à cólera. Apavorar George não o ajudaria a obter a ajuda que desejava. Tampouco era aquele camponês o objeto de sua raiva. Primeiro Michael tentara destruir Gisele, violentando-a e surrando-a repetidamente. Agora o primo canalha planejava trilhar o mesmo caminho. Quando pensara que a pobrezinha estava começando a se livrar dos fantasmas do passado, a se esquecer dos horrores de que fora vítima, outro DeVeau surgia para feri-la, para deixá-la com mais cicatrizes na alma e no corpo. Temia que Gisele não fosse capaz de superar uma nova onda de brutalidade e humilhação. Temia que a gloriosa paixão, tão brevemente partilhada pelos dois, acabasse esmagada, sem chance de salvação.

— Você tem que me ajudar a tirá-la dali.

— Ora, sir… — O protesto de George terminou num guincho quando Nigel, agarrando-o pelos ombros, ergueu-o do chão.

— Você vai me ajudar a tirá-la do castelo. — Escute-me com atenção, a forca seria uma bênção para milady, comparada aos abusos aos quais esse Vachel a sujeitaria. Abusos sofridos durante o período em que esteve casada. Gisele não matou Michael DeVeau, embora o crápula merecesse morrer mil vezes por cada estupro, cada surra, cada insulto dirigido à esposa indefesa. Ela não sobreviverá a mais crueldade. Sim, sei que poderá até continuar respirando, andando, falando, comendo, porém, por dentro, estará morta.

— Mas um marido não pode…

— Estuprar a esposa? Claro que sim! Você não pode ser tão tolo e ingênuo a ponto de desconhecer certas realidades. Quando uma mulher não quer se deitar com um homem, simplesmente não quer, e não faz diferença se quem a está obrigando seja o marido ou outro qualquer. Existem muitos modos de machucar o corpo e o coração de uma esposa.

— Era para ser um jeito simples de alguém como eu, que luta pela sobrevivência, conseguir algum dinheiro. Mas as coisas estavam ficando cada vez mais complicadas.

— Você achou justo capturar uma assassina e entregá-la à família da vítima. Ainda que não considere lady DeVeau inocente, o que ela é, não pode condená-la à crueldade de Vachel.

— _Non,_ não posso. Fiquei preocupado ao deixá-la para trás quando soube que aquele homem pretende mantê-la prisioneira, usá-la e, quando se cansar, enforcá-la. É uma perversidade da qual não quero tomar parte. Só não sei se serei capaz de ajudá-lo, milorde. Não sou vassalo de sir Vachel e não costumo freqüentar o castelo.

Praguejando, Nigel passou a mãos pelos cabelos, num gesto cansado e nervoso.

— Preciso ao menos saber onde a prenderam, dentro daquelas muralhas.

— No quarto de sir Vachel. Ele ordenou que a banhassem e a vestissem com roupas femininas. — George deu um passo atrás ante a fúria silenciosa de Nigel. — De fato, creio que a probabilidade de você conseguir entrar ali sem ser visto é grande. Sir Vachel, do alto da sua tirania, pensa que _ninguém_ sabe que aqueles _não_ são seus verdadeiros aposentos. As pessoas que o servem não são todas cegas, ou estúpidas. Algumas enxergam tudo, ouvem tudo o que se passa no castelo. E descobrem os segredos.

Nigel tomou um gole de vinho e ofereceu o odre a George.

— Minha família aprendeu essa dura lição anos atrás, quando fomos traídos por alguém que julgávamos inofensivo.

— Desconfio de que sir Vachel acabará morto, em seu _suposto_ esconderijo, por um de seus incontáveis inimigos.

— Não me importa o destino do bastardo. Aqueles portões serão fechados em breve e preciso tirar lady Gisele de lá.

George sorveu um longo gole de vinho. Então limpou a boca na manga da túnica, revelando uma expressão decidida no olhar.

— Venha comigo, milorde. Vou lhe mostrar como entrar e sair dos aposentos de sir Vachel sem ser visto.

— Se a coisa é assim tão fácil, por que você hesitou tanto em me ajudar?

— Porque não sou o mais corajoso dos homens. Às vezes preciso da ponta de uma faca pressionando minha garganta para fazer o que é certo.

Por um segundo, Nigel vacilou, perguntando-se se devia mesmo seguir o francês. Não só encontrara alguém disposto a ajudá-lo, como existia um meio de entrar e sair dos aposentos do senhor do castelo sem ser visto. Ou Deus respondera às suas preces, ou tratava-se de uma cilada. O tal Vachel, sem dúvida, sabia que Gisele não estivera viajando sozinha, que um estrangeiro dispusera-se a protegê-la. Talvez Vachel houvesse mandado George caçá-lo.

Percebendo suas preocupações, o outro sorriu.

— Você realmente não tem muita escolha, milorde. Sou sua última esperança. Ninguém mais sairá sozinho daquela fortaleza hoje. Ninguém com um mínimo de decência e senso de justiça.

— É que tudo parece tão fácil, tão simples, que as suspeitas são inevitáveis.

— Ainda não sei como vou explicar às sentinelas por que resolvi voltar e por que o estou levando comigo — resmungou George, pensativo. — Terei que sumir daqui depois, pois alguém irá se lembrar de mim na companhia de um estranho.

— Então é melhor você cruzar os portões sozinho e eu darei um jeito de encontrá-lo lá dentro. Quanto ao motivo de seu retorno, diga-lhes que deseja comprar o cavalo de lady DeVeau. — Nigel deu-lhe algumas moedas de prata.

— Se você é capaz de atravessar as muralhas sem auxílio, por que precisaria de mim?

— Porque não conheço o interior do castelo e não sei onde Gisele está presa. Além do mais, embora fale seu idioma, meu sotaque carregado me trairia em questão de segundos.

— Concordo. Seu sotaque é mesmo terrível.

— Vá. Encontro-o lá dentro.

Observando George se afastar, Nigel ponderou novamente a situação. O francês dava a impressão de ser confiável. Um camponês honesto, que julgara estar cumprindo o dever ao entregar uma criminosa à Justiça e que, faltando-lhe a coragem necessária para reparar um erro de avaliação, precisara ser induzido a tomar a atitude certa. Porém, entrando separadamente na fortaleza, ele teria alguma chance de escapar, caso George planejasse traí-lo.

Sem qualquer dificuldade, Nigel se esgueirou para dentro da fortaleza e misturou-se à pequena multidão de artesãos e mercadores reunidos no pátio interno, que aproveitava os últimos vestígios de claridade antes de encerrar os trabalhos do dia.

Pouco a pouco, avançou para o interior do castelo, escondendo-se numa alcova perto da escadaria principal, conforme o combinado.

Quando George, enfim, apareceu, Nigel mal podia conter a tensão. Fora uma longa e arriscada espera.

— Para onde agora? — indagou num sussurro.

— Siga-me. É uma daquelas coisas complicadas. Entrar por uma porta, sair pela outra, subir a escada, tornar a descer, virar a direita, depois…

— Apenas pare de falar e vá em frente. Eu o acompanharei. À medida que os minutos se arrastavam, Nigel se deu conta de que George não exagerara. Tratava-se de um verdadeiro labirinto! Sir Vachel podia estar enganado ao supor que ninguém conhecia seu esconderijo, mas com certeza estava longe de correr grande perigo. A esmagadora maioria das pessoas ficaria completamente desorientada e perdida.

— Como você descobriu esse caminho tortuoso?

— Já lhe disse que não sou o mais corajoso dos homens — George murmurou. — Preciso sempre descobrir lugares onde me esconder quando vou a algum castelo. Não há razão para morrer por um lorde de quem não sou vassalo. E se eu não me preocupar com minha segurança, ninguém se preocupará.

Nigel nada respondeu, porque entendia a posição de George.

Sendo um homem livre, devia lealdade em primeiro lugar a si mesmo e à numerosa família.

— Chegamos? — ele perguntou, quando o francês parou no meio de um corredor estreito e escuro.

— Sim. Apenas tenho que localizar o trinco oculto.

— Permita-me.

Nigel deslizou a mão pela madeira maciça, a respiração suspensa.

Sentindo uma saliência quase imperceptível, pressionou-a. A porta se abriu. George deu um passo à frente, pretendendo segui-lo, mas Nigel fez sinal para permanecer onde estava.

No instante em que entrou no quarto, o escocês avistou o casal na cama e foi necessário valer-se de todo o autocontrole para não urrar de ódio e atacar imediatamente o canalha que ousava tocar Gisele. A pobrezinha estava rígida, as mãos lívidas e crispadas sobre o lençol denunciando o pavor que a consumia. Silencioso, avançou.

— Afinal, não há ninguém aqui para me impedir — declarou Vachel DeVeau, cheio de empáfia.

— Engano seu, sir. — Nigel pousou a ponta da espada no meio das costas estreitas do covarde.

Então, agarrando-o pelos cabelos, o pôs de pé e o nocauteou com um potente soco no queixo. Ao ver o corpete do vestido de Gisele aberto, os seios muito brancos expostos, uma fúria cega o dominou. Tirando a faca de dentro da bota, debruçou sobre o inimigo inconsciente.

Compreendendo que o escocês estava à beira de cortar a garganta de Vachel, Gisele saiu do estado de choque em que havia caído.

— Você não pode matá-lo! — Segurando-o pela manga da túnica, impediu-o de completar o gesto.

— Não acredito que você ainda tenha uma gota de misericórdia por esse canalha.

—Não, mas preocupo-me demais com você. Pense Nigel. Livre-se da raiva e raciocine com clareza. Perdi quase um ano de minha vida fugindo do ódio e do desejo de vingança dos DeVeau, caçada como uma assassina por causa de um crime que não cometi. Agora, finalmente, começo a ter esperanças de vir a me libertar de tudo isso. Você sempre pôde seguir adiante com sua vida, sempre foi dono de seu destino. Porém, no momento em que cortar a garganta desse verme, perderá a liberdade e passará a sofrer tudo o que tenho sofrido. Então nós dois passaremos a ser perseguidos, teremos nossas cabeças a prêmio. Se você matar Vachel, eu também carregarei o peso da culpa e, desta vez, não poderei negar minha responsabilidade.

—Ela tem razão — sussurrou George, entrando no quarto.

— Você?! — Assombrada, Gisele arregalou os olhos.

— Mudei de idéia, milady. — George ajudou Nigel a amarrar e amordaçar Vachel, permitindo a Gisele alguns segundos para se recompor.

— Entendo. Você me deixaria ser enforcada, mas não violentada covardemente. Bem, senhores, coisas mais importantes exigem minha atenção agora. Embora esteja curiosa sobre como ambos entraram, estou ainda mais curiosa em saber como sairemos daqui.

Nigel puxou-a para junto do peito e abraçou-a com força, como se quisesse se convencer de que a tinha nos braços.

— Também estou curioso a respeito de algumas coisas, milady. Por que uma dama tão inteligente se entregaria aos inimigos?

— Não me entreguei a ninguém — ela retrucou, acompanhando-o pelo corredor abafado. George deu alguns passos à frente.

— Você praticamente cavalgou até os portões da fortaleza.

— Eu me perdi.

Gisele calou-se sentindo sobre si, apesar da escuridão, o olhar cheio de censura de Nigel. E o merecia. Não deveria tê-lo desertado. Não ficara assim tão espantada quando o vira surgir do meio do nada, para salvá-la de seu algoz.

— Chegamos — disse George, parando de repente.

— Chegamos onde?

— Nos verdadeiros aposentos de DeVeau — Nigel explicou a Gisele, abrindo uma porta. — Seria mais fácil tirá-la do castelo se eles não houvessem sumido com suas roupas masculinas.

— Fiquem aqui. — Sem esperar resposta, George entrou no cômodo deserto.

— Tem certeza de que pode confiar neste homem? — Gisele indagou baixinho num sussurro nervoso, quando os dois ficaram sozinhos.

— Agora sim. No início, tive receio. George pode não ser muito corajoso e honrado, mas ao perceber quais planos sir Vachel traçava para você, a consciência começou a pesar-lhe. Acho até que as dúvidas quanto à sua culpa surgiram enquanto vocês duelavam.

— Nem sei como me saí naquele confronto. Fomos interrompidos antes que eu pudesse realmente testar minhas habilidades.

—Ele parece tê-la achado eficiente. Ah, George —, Nigel saudou o outro, que retornava trazendo uma capa negra. — Que idéia brilhante!

Coberta da cabeça aos pés, Gisele seguiu os dois homens no mais absoluto silêncio. Findo o labirinto, o pequeno grupo cruzou o pátio movimentado e atravessou os portões da fortaleza sem que fosse importunado.

Ao chegarem ao bosque, ela simplesmente desabou no chão, pois as pernas recusavam-se a sustentá-la. A tensão acumulada, enfim, a vencera.

— Creio que essa será minha última façanha honrosa durante um longo tempo — comentou George, limpando o suor da testa com as costas da mão.

— Você se saiu muito bem, George — Nigel o cumprimentou, tomando as rédeas do cavalo de Gisele. — Fico feliz que tenha se lembrado de trazer o animal.

— Não foi difícil convencer o cavalariço a dispor do cavalo de milady. O dinheiro é sempre um bom argumento.

— Se, de alguma maneira, descobrirem que você ajudou na fuga de lady Gisele e passarem a persegui-lo, saiba que será bem-vindo em minhas terras. Pertenço ao clã dos Murray, de Donncoill. No porto de Perth, qualquer um lhe dará instruções sobre como nos localizar.

Depois de expressar gratidão diante da generosa oferta, George despediu-se de Gisele e galopou para o interior da floresta. Ainda muita enfraquecida, ela precisou que Nigel a ajudasse a montar. Tudo o que queria era descansar, dormir e esquecer o horror das horas passadas no castelo de Vachel DeVeau. Quando aquele canalha recuperasse a consciência, a sede de vingança o faria empreender uma caçada implacável.

Capítulo XIX

— Acamparemos aqui esta noite, milady.

As palavras ditas num tom suave foram o bastante para arrancar Gisele do torpor em que havia caído. Sem uma palavra, desmontou, retirou a toalha e o sabão do alforje e caminhou para o riacho. Ainda em silêncio, despiu-se, entrou na água fria e começou a lavar-se energicamente.

Durante a fuga pela floresta, enquanto procuravam se afastar o máximo possível das terras de Vachel, ela não conseguira parar de pensar no que lhe acontecera. Embora Nigel lhe tivesse feito algumas perguntas, não fora capaz de lhe responder com um mínimo de coerência. As lembranças a devoravam por dentro.

No instante em que Vachel a tocara, sentira-se imunda e ansiara por um banho. Assim fora durante o breve casamento com Michael. Seu marido também tivera o poder de fazê-la passar horas lavando-se, esfregando-se até a pele ficar vermelha e enrugada.

Encostado numa árvore, Nigel a observava. Gisele permanecera muda desde que haviam saído da fortaleza De-Veau. Temendo que a pobrezinha cochilasse e caísse da sela, esforçara-se para interessá-la numa conversa qualquer. Em vão.

Quando a resgatara, ela se mostrara um pouco abalada, porém bem. Agora já não tinha certeza.

Não era preciso ser muito inteligente para perceber que algo a perturbava terrivelmente. Os olhos verdes estavam sem vida, o rosto belo destituído de expressão. Mas seria sensato obrigá-la a falar sobre o que ocorrera no interior do castelo? A reviver a experiência degradante?

Não suportando mais a inquietude, Nigel marchou para o riacho decidido a pôr um fim àquela esfregação incessante. Se Gisele persistisse, ficaria em carne viva.

— Gisele — chamou, tocando-a de leve no ombro. — Gisele!

— Eu o escutei da primeira vez — ela murmurou, mantendo os olhos fixos nas mãos vazias. — Meu sabão acabou.

— Você já está limpa.

— Será?

Embora ainda se sentisse impelida a continuar se lavando, Gisele deixou-se conduzir para fora da água. Em silêncio, permitiu que Nigel a secasse com movimentos vigorosos para ativar a circulação, e a vestisse com uma túnica antes de carregá-la para perto da fogueira e depositá-la sobre o cobertor.

Após preparar uma refeição frugal, composta de pão, queijo e vinho, o escocês sentou-se e a forçou a se alimentar. A apatia da jovem preocupava-o seriamente. Tinha vontade de sacudi-la, de arrancá-la daquele estupor.

— O infame a violentou? — indagou afinal, não suportando mais a aflição.

— _Non._

— Graças a Deus. Angustiei-me com o que poderia ter lhe acontecido enquanto eu estava na floresta, tentando elaborar um plano para resgatá-la. Não me perdoaria jamais se devido à minha demora você fosse submetida à dor e degradação.

— Você chegou a tempo. Vachel apenas me tocou. Na verdade, reconheço que minha reação é exagerada, mas não consigo me livrar da sensação de asco. Ainda que o pior houvesse acontecido, você teria me salvado da forca, o que já seria um grande feito. Confesso que não esperava ajuda sua.

— Por quê? Por que você fugiu de mim no meio da noite, como uma ladra? — Notando os olhos verdes faiscarem, num misto de embaraço e irritação, sorriu satisfeito. Ela estava começando a se recuperar.

— Tive meus motivos para partir. — Gisele esperara que sua resposta seca pusesse fim à discussão. Entretanto, a expressão determinada do cavaleiro logo a desanimou. A conversa seria longa.

— Pois eu gostaria de saber quais motivos são esses.

— De súbito dei-me conta de que essa caçada havia se tornado muito mais implacável do que eu supunha. Já não me sentia capaz de expô-lo ao perigo, de arriscar sua vida, de usá-lo como um escudo contra meus inimigos.

— Então você quer me convencer que depois de passarmos semanas juntos escapando à perseguição promovida pelos DeVeau, acordou no meio da noite achando, de súbito, que a situação estava ficando perigosa demais? E que fugir sem saber para onde ia, e me deixar sozinho, ainda enfraquecido, seria a melhor solução para nós dois?

Ouvindo-o falar, Gisele reconheceu como sua explicação soara ridícula. Mas não tinha a menor intenção de admiti-lo. Também não o permitiria fazê-la sentir-se culpada com aquela história de _ainda enfraquecido._ Nigel lidara com Vachel como se este não passasse de um boneco de papel. Um homem enfraquecido nunca se livraria de um adversário com tamanha facilidade.

— Como horas antes de minha _partida_ você havia me explicado que, muito provavelmente, estávamos perto das terras dos DeVeau e que o porto mais próximo fervilharia de inimigos, tudo começou a me parecer muito complicado. Mesmo nos momentos mais negros, sempre acreditei na possibilidade de alcançarmos o porto e zarparmos para a Escócia em segurança, deixando os problemas para trás. Porém, de repente, passei a achar impossível escapar ao meu destino.

— Você pode ter sido assaltada por dúvidas, milady, porém duvido de que esta seja a explicação para sua atitude. — Percebendo que Gisele não lhe diria uma única palavra sobre o verdadeiro motivo de sua fuga, pelo menos naquele instante, Nigel resolveu não pressioná-la. Abraçando-a, murmurou: — Você cavalgou direto para as garras dos malditos, querida.

— Sim. —Ela apoiou a cabeça no peito largo, suspirando. — Minha intenção era chegar à propriedade de minha prima Marie. Agora está claro que não sabia o caminho. Marie não mora perto de nenhum DeVeau.

Nigel tocou o medalhão que Gisele trazia na corrente.

— Você tem sorte por nenhum dos mercenários o haverem roubado. É uma bela peça que lhes renderia algum dinheiro.

— Não creio que qualquer um dos bandidos o tivesse visto. Sempre o conservo escondido sob a túnica. Apenas Vachel e seu homem de confiança, Ansel, chegaram a notá-lo e não lhe deram qualquer valor. Acho que o medalhão de minha avó continua me dando sorte.

— Com certeza. — Uma breve pausa. — Entenda não a estou chamando de mentirosa, mas tem uma coisa que realmente me intriga.

— O que é?

— Você disse que Vachel não a estuprou, que somente a tocou.

— Sim, é verdade.

— Então por que você estava tentando arrancar a pele dos ossos de tanto esfregá-la? Não faz sentido para mim.

Quando Nigel a deitou sobre o cobertor e cobriu-a com o próprio corpo, Gisele esboçou um leve sorriso, elevando uma prece de agradecimento aos céus. A arrogância perversa de Vachel poderia, facilmente, haver destruído toda a pureza daquilo que desfrutara nos braços do escocês, transformando-a na mulher aterrorizada e assustadiça do passado. Teria sido um preço alto demais a pagar por sua covardia e estupidez.

Sim, fora uma covarde ao tentar escapar de seus sentimentos. E também uma tola. Impossível fugir do amor. Sua atitude impetuosa e idiota apenas a privara da presença de quem amava com todas as suas forças. Ainda que ele viesse a rejeitá-la quando chegassem à Escócia, para sempre guardaria na memória as lembranças dos dias vividos juntos, quando provara o gosto da felicidade.

Vendo-o fitá-la fixamente, à espera de uma resposta, Gisele inspirou fundo, conformada.

— Não sei se meu comportamento faz muito sentido para mim também — murmurou conformada. — Vachel se parece muito com meu falecido marido. Tanto que, por alguns segundos, temi estar diante de um fantasma.

A observação inquietou Nigel. Embora seu contato com Vachel DeVeau houvesse sido breve, notara a extraordinária beleza do canalha. Reconhecendo estar enciumado, tratou de expulsar a idéia da cabeça. Os DeVeau podiam ser bonitos por fora, mas por dentro não passavam de monstros, capazes de infligir à Gisele apenas sofrimento e humilhação. Não, a beleza de um homem não bastaria para atraí-la.

— Tal semelhança deve tê-la realmente perturbado, tornando a situação ainda pior.

— De fato. Foram horas terríveis. A semelhança entre Vachel e Michael limita-se ao exterior. A crueldade de meu marido revelava-se em acessos súbitos de fúria e descontrole mental. Vachel é frio, calculista. O tipo que sente prazer em torturar sua vítima bem devagar. Eu seria usada de maneira degradante e depois enforcada.

Praguejando, Nigel novamente arrependeu-se de não haver matado o infame.

— Agora está tudo acabado, minha linda rosa francesa. Esqueça-se do que passou. Aquele animal não merece um só de seus pensamentos. Esqueça-se do que passou.

— Eu gostaria, porém Vachel DeVeau não é alguém que se possa esquecer com facilidade. É o mal encarnado. Apesar de parecer são, tem a alma negra e distorcida.

— Então você receia não ter se livrado do toque dele.

Gisele sorriu melancólica.

— _Oui._ Eu estava tentando lavar os vestígios do toque de Vachel. Quando era casada, costumava fazer o mesmo sempre que meu marido encostava as mãos asquerosas em mim. Para remover aquela sujeira invisível da pele, esfregava-me incontrolavelmente. As criadas interferiam antes que eu arrancasse sangue. Receio que desta vez a triste tarefa lhe foi imposta. Peço-lhe perdão.

— Não há razão para se desculpar.

— Há sim. O que me aflige é que nada disso é culpa sua. Você não deveria ser obrigado a lidar com as conseqüências dos crimes que outros cometeram contra mim.

Sem saber o que dizer para tranqüilizá-la, Nigel beijou-a na boca com toda a ternura de que era capaz. Infelizmente não podia curar as mágoas de Gisele, apenas compreendê-las e oferecer-lhe consolo.

Naquele momento, mais do que tudo, queria amá-la e destruir, assim, qualquer lembrança do toque de Vachel. Como um macho, ansiava marcá-la como sua fêmea, impregná-la com seu cheiro. Mas precisava mostrar-lhe que nem todos os homens eram bestiais como os DeVeau. A jovem dama merecia delicadeza, doçura.

Cauteloso, deslizou a mão sob a túnica e a acariciou de leve nos seios, ouvindo-a suspirar de prazer. Temera que Vachel houvesse matado em Gisele a capacidade de sentir paixão e desejo. A pobrezinha já trazia no coração as marcas deixadas pela crueldade do marido e não suportaria dores adicionais.

— Não consigo entender por que seus pais a entregaram aos DeVeau. É difícil imaginar que ninguém percebesse quão insanos eram os membros daquela família.

— Meus pais, que Deus lhes dê o descanso eterno, estavam mortos. Foram meus tutores, um tio idoso e uma prima distante, que me obrigaram a me casar com Michael. Minha _grandmére_ também já havia falecido antes que essa catástrofe caísse sobre mim. Gosto de pensar que meus pais e minha avó, se vivos, jamais haveriam concordado. Ou que pelo menos teriam me ajudado, quando Michael mostrou sua verdadeira face.

— De fato, estou começando a achar que esse meu destino estava traçado desde o dia em que saí do útero de minha mãe. — Gisele não se perturbou ante o olhar incrédulo de Nigel. — O rapaz com quem meus pais desejavam me ver casada morreu muito jovem. E meus pais faleceram logo em seguida, sem ter tempo de cuidar de meu futuro. Meus tutores me arranjaram, então, um noivo que acabou assassinado por um marido ciumento. Quando Michael me viu na corte do rei, imediatamente entrou num acordo com meus tutores. Fui vendida antes de perceber o que estava acontecendo.

— O mal que lhe foi feito nunca poderá ser desfeito. Porém agora seus parentes reconhecem o erro e estão dispostos a ajudá-la.

— Espero que sim. — Sedutora Gisele o enlaçou pelo pescoço. — Meu galante escocês, você realmente quer continuar conversando sobre minha família e meus problemas?

Surpreendia-a descobrir-se tão ansiosa para se entregar a Nigel. Depois da experiência com Vachel, imaginara que levaria algum tempo para recuperar o desejo. Enganara-se. Nos braços de Nigel, as trevas se transformavam em luz e renascia para a vida.

Os dois se amaram num misto de avidez e desespero, revelados em cada beijo, trocando carícias em meio à escuridão. Juntos, alcançaram o clímax, ficando os corpos tão unidos quanto às almas.

— Isto ajudou você? — Nigel indagou baixinho, cobrindo ambos com o cobertor.

— _Oui._ — Impressionava-a como aquele homem parecia adivinhar seus pensamentos, como compreendia o que se passava em seu íntimo, ainda que ela não o expressasse com palavras. — Desculpe-me, não era minha intenção fazê-lo se sentir usado.

— Sinta-se à vontade para me usar quando quiser, milady. — Ele riu, ficando muito sério de repente. — Devo confessar que, de certa maneira, também a estava usando pelos mesmos motivos. Eu queria eliminar as lembranças daquele canalha, livrá-la do cheiro dele, substituir as marcas que aquelas mãos grotescas deixaram em seu corpo pelas marcas das _minhas_ mãos.

Tenso, Nigel aguardou a reação à sua confissão. Quando ela apenas sorriu e o beijou no rosto, exultou aliviado.

Então o escocês estava com ciúme, Gisele concluiu radiante. Apesar de saber que não valia a pena alimentar esperanças, ciúme podia ser indício da existência de um sentimento mais forte. Ansiava pelo amor de Nigel, mas se contentaria com qualquer demonstração de afeto.

— Trilhamos o mesmo caminho, _mon Cher._ Você fez exatamente o que eu desejava que fizesse: destruir as lembranças de Vachel, livrar-me do cheiro e das marcas dele em minha pele. E também descobri uma coisa desde que nos tornamos amantes.

— Oh, o quê?

— Que nos deitarmos juntos é um ótimo jeito de me livrar dos medos e preocupações.

— Fico feliz em poder servi-la, milady.

— Bem, como você insiste em ficar por perto, suponho que devo encarregá-lo de alguma função.

Gisele quase perdeu o fôlego de tanto rir quando Nigel a submeteu a uma sessão de cócegas. Terminado o tormento, estava exausta.

— Durma querida. Você teve um dia duro, cansativo. Descanse. Amanhã uma longa jornada nos espera.

Uma jornada que só tornei ainda mais longa, ela pensou, fechando os olhos. Embora Nigel não houvesse dito nada, ou a culpado de coisa alguma, a verdade era que sua atitude inconseqüente, provocada pela insegurança, quase custara a vida dos dois. Pedia a Deus que conseguissem recuperar o tempo perdido.

Nigel acordou com um soco na mandíbula. Ágil, segurou Gisele pelo pulso antes que o próximo golpe fosse desferido. De olhos fechados, a jovem debatia-se, prisioneira de um pesadelo interminável.

— Gisele! Acorde, querida. Sou eu, Nigel!

Lentamente Gisele despertou, desvencilhando-se do horror provocado pelas imagens tenebrosas. Imagens de Vachel preparando-se para consumar a ameaça de estupro e degradação. O pior era que as ações de Vachel haviam trazido à tona lembranças de Michael. O medo, a vergonha, as humilhações que lhe tinham sido impostas pelo marido nunca lhe haviam parecido tão vividas quanto naquele momento. Em seu sonho, Michael se fundira a Vachel e, numa tentativa inútil de defender-se, atacara o monstro com as mãos nuas. Embaraçada, tocou o queixo de Nigel.

— Perdoe-me — murmurou. — Eu o ataquei, não?

— Sim, e, creia-me, com um golpe potente. — Carinhoso, ele a beijou na ponta do nariz. — Não há necessidade de se desculpar. Foi apenas um sonho. Você não estava realmente me agredindo. Procurava se proteger de seus fantasmas.

— _Oui,_ acho que ainda não consegui me livrar por completo do maldito Vachel. Meus fantasmas continuam me assombrando. — Gisele se esforçou para conter as lágrimas, perguntando-se se um dia teria paz interior, se a passagem do tempo dissolveria o pavor e as recordações amargas.

— Pois continuo insistindo em ficar por perto.

Gisele precisou de alguns segundos para se lembrar da conversa que haviam tido logo antes de adormecer. Sorrindo, buscou refúgio entre os braços musculosos enquanto dizia, numa voz sedutora:

— É óbvio que seu trabalho ainda não está terminado. Você terá que se empenhar mais para expulsar todos os demônios de minha pobre mente atormentada.

— Não sei se poderei me empenhar ainda mais e continuar vivo amanhã de manhã.

Talvez não fosse certo usar a paixão mútua para afastar as lembranças sombrias que a perseguiam, mas era impossível resistir ao apelo. Quem sabe depois de se amarem não cairia num sono profundo e sem sonhos até o dia seguinte, quando tornaria a montar seu cavalo e recomeçaria a fugir de seus demônios.

Capítulo XX

— De onde saíram todas essas pessoas? — Gisele perguntou agitada, espiando a multidão a distância. Nigel puxou-a para as sombras do beco estreito. — Deve ser dia de feira. Infelizmente, creio que sir Vachel já recuperou os sentidos e encontra-se de péssimo humor, disposto a vingar-se. Muitos dos homens que perambulam pela feira estão armados. É óbvio que procuram alguém.

— Procuram a mim.

Apesar do atraso provocado por sua desastrosa tentativa de fuga e dos problemas adicionais que causara a Nigel, haviam alcançado o porto em dois dias sem grandes atropelos. Agora, porém, começava a entender por que não tinham cruzado com nenhum inimigo nas últimas quarenta e oito horas. Os DeVeau e seus aliados os aguardavam no porto!

— Como sabiam que pretendíamos zarpar para a Escócia? — Desanimada, Gisele abaixou a cabeça. — Contamos nossos planos apenas a Guy e David. Não quero nem pensar que um dos dois seria capaz de nos trair!

— Calma milady. Seus primos não fariam isso. Quando os DeVeau descobriram que você viajava comigo, não foi difícil concluírem para onde eu iria levá-la. Sendo Vachel um bastardo inteligente, e o líder dessa caçada, é natural que tenha concentrado sua gente no porto mais próximo ao castelo.

— Você acha que existe alguma chance de conseguirmos partir para a Escócia?

— Uma chance mínima. A não ser que eu descubra alguém disposto a nos receber a bordo de um barco pronto para zarpar. E tal informação só estará disponível nos cais, ou nas estalagens perto das docas.

— Locais vigiados com redobrada atenção.

— Sim.

— Será que não devemos procurar outro porto?

— A situação seria a mesma. Apenas tornaríamos a jornada mais longa e aumentaríamos os riscos.

Notando a apreensão de Nigel, Gisele decidiu não importuná-lo com mais perguntas. O cavaleiro precisava pensar e planejar o que fariam em seguida. Estava tão cansada de cavalgar e se esconder, que preferia tentar abordar um navio ali, mesmo considerando a enorme possibilidade de fracasso. Só lamentava haver arrastado Nigel para aquela situação crítica. Não se perdoaria nunca se houvesse lhe roubado a possibilidade de rever a família após sete longos anos de ausência.

Nervosa, apertou o casaco contra o corpo, surpreendendo-se ao constatar que preferia estar trajando o vestido que Vachel a obrigara a usar. A verdade era que se fartara de se fazer passar por rapaz e gostaria que, pelo menos uma vez, Nigel a visse elegantemente trajada.

Sim, reconhecia ser pura vaidade, em especial porque o escocês sempre a enxergara como uma mulher desejável, apesar de suas roupas masculinas. Todavia, perguntava-se se a mulher por quem ele se apaixonara possuía vestidos bonitos e chiques.

Procurando tirar essas bobagens da cabeça, Gisele virou-se para o lado oposto, empalidecendo de susto. Dois homens haviam entrado no beco e, com a espada em riste, avançavam, determinados a atacar um incauto Nigel. Imediatamente ela soou o alarme e desembainhou a adaga.

Nigel livrou-se do primeiro adversário em questão de segundos, sem dúvida um péssimo espadachim. Então aguardou que o segundo, um sujeito alto e ruivo, iniciasse a ofensiva. Como o desconhecido hesitasse, teve tempo de observá-lo cuidadosamente, e um detalhe chamou-lhe a atenção, fazendo nascer uma tênue esperança. No peito, o estranho ostentava as cores de um clã. Sim, estava diante de um escocês. Mas de um compatriota armado e, talvez, perigoso. Precisava conservar a calma e agir com prudência. A segurança de Gisele estava acima da sua própria.

— Você é escocês — falou ainda em posição de ataque.

— Sim.

— Embora reconheça o emblema, não estou certo sobre qual seria seu clã.

— Macgregor.

— Ah, claro. Sou sir Nigel Murray, de Donncoill.

— Sim, eu sei. — O ruivo sorriu. — Você é bem conhecido nesta região. Meu nome é Duncan. E não sou nem um pouco conhecido.

Lentamente, Nigel começou a relaxar, apesar de manter-se em guarda. O sujeito parecia amigável, demonstrava até possuir algum senso de humor, mas isto não significava que pudesse considerá-lo um possível aliado. Afinal, não eram somente os franceses que corriam atrás do prêmio oferecido pela captura de Gisele.

— Você veio aqui com a intenção de levar a dama para os DeVeau?

— De fato, sim. Por isso estava na companhia desse idiota. — Com a ponta do pé, Duncan mostrou o francês morto. — A recompensa é vultosa e nós, os MacGregor, estamos extremamente necessitados de fundos.

— É o que ouvi dizer. Porém, não o deixarei levá-la.

— Não, suponho que não. O que ela fez com os cabelos? — Pasma, Gisele olhou de um para o outro. Seriam todos os escoceses malucos? Aqueles dois, de espada em riste, com um morto os separando e o porto fervilhando de inimigos, conversavam calmamente, como se estivessem sozinhos no mundo.

Agora o tal MacGregor queria saber por que ela cortara os cabelos! E ainda mais estranho era Nigel não revelar-se nem surpreso, nem ofendido com a pergunta. Pelo contrário, dava a impressão de achá-la divertida.

— Lady DeVeau estava tentando parecer um rapaz.

— Pois não parece. Aliás, creio que não passaria por um homem mesmo se raspasse os cabelos.

— Concordo. Você vai tentar receber a recompensa? — Nigel tornou a indagar.

Após breve hesitação, Duncan suspirou e embainhou a espada.

— Não. Ganhei dinheiro honesto em batalhas durante os três anos que passei nesta terra e não preciso misturá-lo a um prêmio sangrento. Principalmente quando esse prêmio está sendo oferecido em troca da vida de uma linda dama e de um compatriota.

Devagar, Nigel embainhou a espada também.

— Aquela égua cinzenta é um belo animal.

Duncan MacGregor não pretendia sair daquela empreitada de mãos abanando, Nigel pensou, sorrindo. Como pretendia convencê-lo a ajudá-los a abordar um navio, resolveu levar a conversa adiante.

— Sim. Você acha que a égua compraria a passagem de duas pessoas para a Escócia?

— Possivelmente.

— Tenho que tirar lady DeVeau da França. Também desejo voltar à minha terra natal. Estou longe de casa há sete anos.

— É uma ausência longa demais. Longa demais.

— Concordo.

— Um navio zarpará dentro de poucas horas. Seremos doze a bordo. Creio que meus companheiros se disporão a ajudar um compatriota e uma dama em perigo.

— Mesmo estando essa dama com a cabeça a prêmio?

Nigel preferia que poucos soubessem da verdadeira identidade de Gisele, porque conhecia o poder da ganância sobre o coração humano.

— Não se preocupe sir. Meus amigos não costumam sujar as mãos com o sangue de mulheres pequeninas, delicadas e carecas.

— Eu tenho cabelos! — Gisele objetou, sem que nenhum dos dois lhe desse atenção.

— Esperem-me aqui — instruiu-os Duncan, começando a se afastar.

— Não sei se este é um lugar seguro para nós agora — argumentou Nigel, preocupado.

— Bem mais seguro do que você imagina, acredite-me. Só notei a presença de ambos porque estava interessado nos cavalos. Como disse, a princípio fiquei até animado com a possibilidade de embolsar o prêmio e aceitei ajudar o francês. Mas mudei de idéia ao entrarmos neste beco.

— Então esperaremos aqui.

Mal Duncan deu-lhes as costas, Gisele interpelou Nigel.

— Você não conhece esse homem, conhece?

— Não. É a primeira vez que o vejo.

— Entendo. E mesmo sob a ponta da espada decidiu não considerá-lo uma ameaça?

Apesar de soar irritadiça, quase insultuosa, Gisele não conseguia se conter. Duncan MacGregor não lhes dera nenhuma razão para julgarem-no digno de confiança. Simplesmente partilhava a mesma nacionalidade de Nigel.

— Queria poder dizer-lhe, com absoluta certeza, por que o considero merecedor de crédito, querida, porém não posso. Talvez porque ele não tenha desferido um único golpe contra nós, talvez porque tenha se mostrado relutante desde o início.

— Duncan admitiu ter sido tentado pelo dinheiro da recompensa. Quem nos garante que não contará aos companheiros sobre mim? A cobiça destrói a integridade dos homens.

— É possível. — Tomando-a nos braços, Nigel a beijou nos lábios com urgência e paixão. — Estamos encurralados, querida. Ainda que tentássemos zarpar de outro porto, a situação seria a mesma. Estamos aqui. Um navio parte para a Escócia dentro de poucas horas. Creio que MacGregor esteja disposto a nos ajudar e não podemos correr o risco de perder a única chance de escaparmos dessa terra.

— _Non,_ não podemos. Mas e se ele voltar com amigos gananciosos?

— É um risco que temos que correr.

Abatida, Gisele encostou-se na parede, praguejando baixinho. Seria maravilhoso acreditar que haviam realmente deparado com alguém disposto a ajudá-los, alguém em quem confiar. Nigel não errara ao dizer que não lhes restava escolha. Qualquer outro porto fervilharia de mercenários. Na verdade, sentia mais medo por Nigel do que por si mesma. Se Duncan os traísse e os levasse para Vachel, Nigel acabaria morto sem o merecer.

— Meus problemas acabaram o arrastando para essa situação. Como não me sentir arrasada sabendo que serei responsável por sua morte? Não é justo que seu destino seja igual ao meu.

— Você não é responsável por nada. É uma mulher inocente, perseguida por um bando de criminosos. Pare de se culpar por todas as nossas dificuldades.

— Talvez seja verdade em parte, contudo não consigo deixar de me sentir culpada por havê-lo metido nesta confusão, envolvendo-o numa briga que não é sua.

— Porque você é teimosa e não ouve a voz da razão.

— Teimosa? Tal acusação vinda do rei da teimosia me dá vontade de rir.

— Ah, milady, que língua afiada! — ele brincou, tornando a abraçá-la.

— Se vocês dois pararem de se beijar, talvez possamos ir embora.

A súbita aparição de Duncan sobressaltou-os. Pelo visto, o ruivo possuía dom semelhante ao de Nigel, o de se movimentar sem produzir qualquer som. Um sujeito magríssimo o acompanhava.

— Você não deveria abordar as pessoas desse modo, como se tivesse saído do nada — disse Nigel.

—Velhos hábitos são difíceis de mudar. —Duncan apontou o amigo. — Este é Colin, meu primo. Achei que precisaria de auxílio para fazê-los atravessar a multidão de abutres que os caçam.

— Eu havia mesmo concluído que parte dessa gente que infesta o porto esteja a serviço dos DeVeau.

— Será que a dama consegue ter uma aparência mais feminina?

— Sim. Mas por quê? — Nigel o interrogou, entre curioso e prudente.

— Se vamos nos passar por marinheiros bêbados levando uma prostituta para o navio, é melhor sermos convincentes se não quisermos parar no meio do caminho para dar explicações aos franceses.

— Talvez dê certo. — Apreensivo Nigel fitou Gisele.

Não havia ali um local seguro onde ela pudesse se trocar.

— Não há ninguém nas redondezas. Todos estão na feira — acalmou-os Duncan. — Milady, parece-me não haver muita escolha. Ou você se preocupa com sua modéstia, ou em salvar sua vida.

Indecisa, Gisele olhou para Nigel. Era óbvio que a idéia de vê-la trocar-se na frente de estranhos o incomodava terrivelmente. No entanto, o plano de Duncan podia ser bem-sucedido. E não tinham tempo a perder.

— Se um de vocês puder formar uma barreira com um cobertor, creio que me sentirei mais à vontade.

Em silêncio, o grupo caminhou até o fim do beco, onde estavam os três cavalos. Quando Gisele abriu o alforje para apanhar o vestido que Vachel lhe dera, Nigel segurou-a pelo pulso, impedindo-a de completar o gesto. Sem uma palavra, o escocês retirou um embrulho do próprio alforje: o vestido que ele e Guy haviam enterrado na beira do rio.

— O que você está fazendo com isto?

— Não vi nenhum motivo para jogar fora uma peça de roupa em perfeito estado.

— Só está um pouco amassado… — Gisele murmurou, deslizando a ponta dos dedos pelo tecido macio.

— É melhor usá-lo do que atravessar o porto trajando o vestido que Vachel DeVeau lhe deu. Provavelmente o crápula o descreveu em detalhes para facilitar sua captura.

— Sim, e é um vestido bonito o suficiente para uma prostituta usar — observou Duncan, sendo fulminado pelo olhar de Gisele. — Pensando bem — apressou-se a corrigir o laivo —, é elegante demais para qualquer prostituta.

— Se essa é uma tentativa de retirar o insulto, saiba que não surtiu efeito.

— Milady, no início achei um pouco estranho a expressão "língua afiada" ser usada com freqüência para descrevê-la. Agora começo a entender o porquê.

— Eles falaram que eu tinha língua afiada?

— Sim. Você foi descrita como uma "mulher pequenina, magra, bonita, de cabelos negros e encaracolados e língua afiada". Ah, e também "metida em desajeitadas roupas masculinas". E você, lorde Murray, é descrito como um "escocês bonito e alto, de cabelos ruivos".

— Os cabelos dele têm apenas alguns fios vermelhos — protestou Gisele. — São mais castanho-dourados.

—Tudo isso é muito interessante, mas creio que é melhor sairmos daqui quanto antes. — Nigel ergueu o cobertor, proporcionando a Gisele o máximo de privacidade possível considerando as circunstâncias. Depois de vê-la vestida, entregou-lhe a capa que George surrupiara do castelo e tomou-a pelo braço.

— O mais sensato é a dama ir de braço dado comigo ou com Colin, sir — interveio Duncan.

— Por quê?

— Porque vocês dois juntos poderão despertar curiosidade. É melhor se dirigirem ao navio separadamente.

— Então Colin é o mais indicado, por causa dos cabelos escuros — concedeu Nigel, afastando-se de Gisele. — Uma mulher e um escocês ruivo ainda atrairiam atenções indesejáveis.

— E quanto aos cavalos? — indagou Gisele, deixando Colin enlaçá-la pela cintura enquanto marchavam para o porto.

— Mandarei alguns companheiros buscá-los depois — Duncan explicou. — Agora, milady, tente agir como se estivesse embriagada e pronta para ganhar uns trocados.

Ao se misturarem à multidão, Gisele quase cedeu ao impulso de sair correndo, apavorada ante a possibilidade de acabar descoberta e presa. Apenas o braço ossudo de Colin, firmemente plantado em sua cintura, manteve-a firme, impedindo-a de perder por completo a cabeça. Demonstrando pleno domínio da situação, o marinheiro pôs-se a falar baixinho em seu ouvido, numa língua que não conseguia entender.

— O que é isso? Inglês? Francês?

— Não. Gaélico. Sorria milady. Você é uma prostituta feliz, animada com a perspectiva de ganhar algumas moedas.

Embora não soubesse bem como uma meretriz costumava agir, Gisele fingiu-se de bêbada, mostrando-se ansiosa para agradar seu freguês. Muitos passos atrás, Duncan e Nigel também se comportavam como se estivessem embriagados, tropeçando e cantando a plenos pulmões.

Uma única vez alguém tentou pará-los. Duncan, aparentemente perdendo o equilíbrio, derrubou Nigel no chão enquanto tentava explicar ao francês que o navio de ambos estava prestes a zarpar e que perderiam o emprego se não chegasse a tempo. Colin, puxando Gisele ainda para mais perto de si, seguiu em frente, apesar de não perder um detalhe do que se passava com Nigel e Duncan, pronto a interferir quando julgasse necessário.

O resto do trajeto até o cais foi percorrido sem surpresa.

Subindo a bordo do navio, Gisele afastou-se imediatamente de Colin. Agachando-se num canto, passou os braços ao redor do corpo, rígida.

— Você está bem, querida? — Nigel perguntou suavemente.

— Sim. Só vou ficar aqui um pouquinho, até me livrar do horror que aquela longa caminhada causou em mim.

— Não fui descortês com milady — apressou-se a dizer Colin. — Ou pelo menos, tentei não sê-lo. Mas ela precisava parecer uma prostituta.

— Você não fez nada errado. Lady DeVeau sofreu maus-tratos nas mãos do marido e do primo deste, por isso o toque de qualquer estranho a assusta. Para completar, sabe-se cercada de inimigos. Se os DeVeau a pegarem, é uma mulher morta.

— Sim — concordou Duncan, com os olhos fixos num rapaz esquelético que se aproximava sorrateiramente da amurada com a óbvia intenção de escapar sem ser visto. — Você também está com a cabeça a prêmio, sir. Um tal lorde Vachel o quer morto. — De súbito, Duncan tirou a faca da bainha e a arremessou, acertando o magricela de raspão, no braço. — Aonde você pretendia ir?

— Ajudar Ian e Thomas a trazer os cavalos para bordo? — indagou uma voz insegura.

— Não, creio que não. Concordamos que nenhum de nós venderia um compatriota aos franceses. Mas estou com a impressão de que você queria se apossar da recompensa sozinho.

— Não!

— Você é péssimo mentiroso, William. Robert! — Duncan chamou o imediato. — Leve esse ganancioso para baixo e vige-o até estarmos em alto mar. Então decidirei se o atirarei aos peixes, ou não.

— Muitos homens foram tentados a ganhar esse dinheiro — ponderou Nigel.

— Sim, inclusive eu. Não se preocupe, não vou machucar o rapaz. Apenas lhe dar um susto.

Sorrindo, Nigel voltou para junto de Gisele e sentou-se, tomando as mãos pequeninas e frias entre as suas.

— Você está mais calma, querida?

— Sim. Será que conseguiremos escapar?

— Estou começando a acreditar que sim. Logo içaremos vela e teremos três dias de paz.

O entusiasmo de Gisele ante a possibilidade de passar três dias descansando, sem que fossem perseguidos por inimigos, se dissolveu no instante em que o navio deixou o porto. Ainda não haviam perdido a costa da França de vista quando constatou ser péssima marinheira.

Depois de vomitar até esvaziar completamente o estômago, vítima de um mal-estar como jamais experimentara, deixou que Nigel limpasse seu rosto com um pano úmido e a consolasse.

— Pobrezinha você está mareada. Não se inquiete, assim que estivermos em terra firme, tudo passará.

Capítulo XXI

Gemendo, Gisele sentou-se numa pedra grande e úmida. Embora soubesse estar arruinando o vestido, já não se importava. Afinal, nada poderia piorar sua aparência. As pernas continuavam tão instáveis quanto o estômago, o que a impedia de mover-se com alguma agilidade. Haviam velejado por três dias, que pareceram uma eternidade. A viagem fora um verdadeiro pesadelo, e só de imaginar fazendo o percurso de volta tinha vontade de morrer.

— Você vai ficar imunda se continuar sentada aí — disse Nigel, esforçando-se para animá-la.

Prostrada, Gisele fitou-o e aos seus dois novos amigos, Duncan e Colin. Durante toda a travessia, os três haviam lhe garantido que seu mal-estar desapareceria como por encanto quando tornasse a pisar terra firme. Pois se enganaram.

Sentia-se péssima.

— Preciso ficar mais um pouco sentada — reclamou, resistindo quando Nigel a ajudou a se levantar.

— Suas pernas logo estarão menos trêmulas, milady — observou Duncan, solícito.

— Que ótimo. E quanto ao meu estômago? Acho que foi levado pela maré e nunca mais o recuperarei intacto.

Enquanto Nigel agradecia aos homens pela ajuda e dava a Duncan a égua cinzenta que o ruivo cobiçara, Gisele procurou superar a onda de náuseas e manter-se ereta. Bastava olhar os cavalos selados, prontos para a jornada, para querer chorar de puro desalento. Reconhecia ser imprescindível saírem do porto quanto antes. Se os DeVeau os estavam perseguindo, ou se possuíam aliados na Escócia, aquele seria o primeiro lugar onde iriam procurá-los. Só pedia a Deus para não cavalgarem muitas horas seguidas, porque realmente necessitava passar algumas horas sossegada, sem se movimentar.

Notando que Duncan e Colin se preparavam para partir, a boa educação lhe deu forças para aproximar-se de ambos, mesmo trôpega. Murmurando palavras sinceras de agradecimento, abraçou-os e os beijou no rosto, sorrindo ao vê-los enrubescer. Nunca se esqueceria de que aqueles homens haviam arriscado a própria vida ajudando-a, e a Nigel, a atravessar um porto repleto de inimigos. Sem a intervenção dos MacGregor, talvez ainda estivessem em solo francês.

Assim que os primos se afastaram, Nigel a colocou gentilmente sobre a sela e montou também.

— Não será uma longa cavalgada, querida.

— Não se preocupe. Entendo que o sensato é nos pormos a caminho já. Se os DeVeau nos procuravam num porto da França, é porque sabiam de nossos planos.

— E podem estar vigiando alguns portos escoceses. Quando você não suportar mais cavalgar fale-me, para que eu possa encontrar um lugar onde acamparmos — ele a instruiu, inquieto com a extrema palidez de Gisele.

— Agora que desembarquei, creio que começarei a me recuperar.

De fato o ar fresco e pungente, além do ritmo cadenciado do cavalo, logo surtia efeito sobre seu estado. Aos poucos, encantada com a beleza do cenário, passou a se interessar por tudo o que a cercava.

A aldeia e o povo eram um misto de riqueza e pobreza, disparidade comum também na França. A paisagem, porém, poucas semelhanças guardavam com sua terra natal. Ali, predominavam montanhas altas, vegetação densa, clima úmido. Inspirando fundo, absorveu o perfume agreste com prazer, pensando que, com certeza, poderia vir a amar a Escócia, assim como amava um de seus filhos.

Cada vez mais percebia a ansiedade de Nigel em reencontrar-se com a família. Queria ser capaz de partilhar desse entusiasmo, mas dúvidas insistentes a atormentavam. Fora acusada de matar o marido e nem sequer sabia se Nigel acreditava na sua inocência. Portanto, como a família dele poderia recebê-la como uma hóspede digna de consideração? Ainda que lhe oferecessem abrigo de boa vontade, estaria expondo-os ao perigo. Não se perdoaria se os DeVeau chegassem aos portões de Donncoill. Discutiria o assunto com Nigel quando acampassem.

— Grosseira? — Nigel repetiu incrédulo, retirando a comida e o vinho dos alforjes. — Você está preocupada com a possibilidade de parecer grosseira?

— Bem, não estou preocupada _só_ com isso! — O modo como ele a olhava, como se estivesse maluca, deixou-a na defensiva. — Não é algo sem importância pedir à sua família para acolher uma mulher caçada na França. Uma mulher que, aliás, você ainda não está seguro de que seja inocente.

— Eu me responsabilizarei por você, e isso bastará à minha família.

Gisele sufocou a esperança nascente. Nigel não estava afirmando, exatamente, acreditar na sua inocência. Apenas se dispunha a assegurar aos membros do clã que ela não representava nenhuma ameaça, que não iria roubá-los, ou matá-los, na calada da noite e então fugir.

Debatendo-se em inseguranças, Gisele escapuliu para uma das margens do riacho e banhou-se. Nigel _precisava_ acreditar na sua inocência, ou morreria de desgosto. Amava-o tanto que não suportaria a decepção.

Quando se julgou fortalecida o suficiente para tornar a encará-lo, retornou para diante da fogueira e sentou-se. Apesar do pouco apetite, aceitou uma fatia de pão e um pedaço do coelho assado.

— É necessário alimentar-se para se recuperar — estimulou-a Nigel.

— Sim, eu sei. Sinto-me melhor agora.

— Eu me perguntava por que você parecia tão pensativa.

— Apenas sentia pena de mim mesma. Não me entenda mal. Você tem suprido todas as nossas necessidades, porém há meses não me sento à uma mesa e desfruto de uma verdadeira refeição.

Sorrindo, Nigel passou um braço ao redor dos ombros delicados.

— Sim, faz muito tempo. E não é apenas uma questão de sentar-se à mesa, mas também de poder _escolher_ o que comer.

— _Oui._ Mas o coelho que você preparou hoje está ótimo — ela acrescentou depressa, receosa de tê-lo ofendido.

— Sim, eu sei. Contudo, nem sempre tenho tempo de caçar. Anime-se, milady, a mesa do castelo de meu irmão é farta. Se não nos atrasarmos, você estará comendo deliciosas iguarias em menos de uma semana.

Embora Nigel tivesse afastado seus piores temores, sobre como os Murray a receberiam, certas inquietações permaneciam. Os DeVeau, e sir Vachel, só desistiriam de persegui-la quando sua inocência fosse provada. Até lá, continuaria sendo um fardo nas costas de pessoas que nem sequer a conheciam.

— E além de consumir deliciosas iguarias, estarei arrastando seu clã para o perigo certo.

— Você se preocupa demais com isso, milady.

— Um de nós tem que se preocupar. Você está para envolver sua família numa briga que não lhes diz respeito a troco de nada.

— Sua vida não é "nada". Querida, meu clã vai _querer_ se envolver nessa rixa e não apenas porque jurei, por minha honra de cavaleiro, protegê-la. Eles a ajudarão porque é a coisa certa a fazer. Está errado os DeVeau a caçarem, exigindo seu sangue em memória do canalha com quem você foi obrigada a se casar. Qualquer tolo enxerga isso e não existem tolos na minha família. Pelo menos neste momento.

— Você tem que lhes dar chance de escolher. Tem que lhes contar a verdade sobre mim e o motivo pelo qual estou sendo perseguida.

— É o que pretendo. Mas não fará nenhuma diferença. Todos verão por que a honra…

— _Non_ — Gisele o interrompeu severa. — Não lhes conte sobre seu juramento e não fale sobre honra, a sua ou a deles. Não lhes diga que você prometeu me proteger, pois estaria os obrigando a apoiá-lo. Deixe-os livres para agir como quiserem.

— Eles vão acolhê-la.

— Por favor, nenhuma palavra sobre juramentos. De acordo?

— Sim. Mas saiba, desde já, que minha família não estará preocupada em me apoiar, e sim em salvá-la. E assim termina nossa discussão.

Num movimento rápido, Nigel deitou-a sobre o cobertor e começou a despi-la.

— Só mais uma coisinha. Se sua família achar que sou um fardo maior do que desejam carregar, será que poderei fazer uma refeição completa antes de partir?

Rindo, os dois se beijaram avidamente, Gisele já esquecida do padecimento a bordo do navio. O toque de Nigel tinha o poder de curá-la, de corpo e alma.

Sem palavras, apenas com beijos e carícias, ela confessou quanto o amava. Se não podia fazê-lo verbalmente, por medo de ser rejeitada, que seus gestos expressassem seus sentimentos.

Depois do clímax, aconchegou-se ao peito forte e fechou os olhos, lânguida e exausta. Se o ardor da paixão revelasse o que uma pessoa sentia, então Nigel tinha que amá-la também. Mas não, não devia confundir desejo com amor. Estaria enganando a si mesma ao alimentar falsas esperanças. O fato de Nigel desejá-la não significa que estivesse disposto a entregar-lhe o coração.

Absorto, Nigel contemplou a mulher pequenina, adormecida em seus braços. Em breve chegariam aos portões de Donncoill e Gisele estaria face a face com Maldie. Era hora de contar-lhe sobre a cunhada, porém faltava-lhe coragem de abordar essa questão embaraçosa. No fundo, sentia-se como se tivesse traído o irmão apesar de, jamais, haver tocado Maldie.

Durante algum tempo iludira-se pensando que não existiam muitas semelhanças entre as duas mulheres. Porém, no instante em que pusera os pés na Escócia, a realidade se impusera. Impossível negar o óbvio. Ambas eram pequeninas, de cabelos negros, olhos verdes, e donas de um espírito indômito.

Teria que explicar a situação a Gisele antes de alcançarem Donncoill, ou essa amante fogosa se transformaria numa estátua de gelo. Por outro lado, contar-lhe a verdade já poderia provocar resultado similar, o que o privaria de tê-la em seus braços por mais algumas noites. Simplesmente não sabia que atitude tomar.

— Que florzinhas são essas? — Gisele perguntou, sentando-se na grama macia e deslizando os dedos sobre as delicadas pétalas brancas.

— Urzes.

— Ah, este é o perfume que você e Duncan estavam tão ansiosos para aspirar.

— Sim. — Quase reverente Nigel acariciou as flores miúdas. — Mas o que estávamos mesmo desejando era aspirar o cheiro da Escócia. As urzes, belas quando se espalham e cobrem as montanhas como um manto, são uma parte ínfima do que a Escócia verdadeiramente é.

Beijando-o no rosto, ela sorriu.

— Compreendo. Existe algo de selvagem no ar, um desafio para as pessoas que andam por essas colinas.

Feliz ao perceber que Gisele entendia, e partilhava seus sentimentos, Nigel a deitou sobre a relva. Estavam a poucas horas de Donncoill e, embora impaciente para chegar ao fim da jornada, sugerira um descanso. Sabendo que não tardaria a ser rejeitado, quisera uma última oportunidade de tê-la em seus braços.

Mas existia algo que podia fazer algo para evitar que Gisele pensasse o pior a seu respeito. Podia dizer que a amava e pedi-la em casamento. Ela ainda ficaria magoada quando visse Maldie, ainda questionaria seus sentimentos, porém lhe daria uma chance de explicar-se. Contudo, hesitava. Sentia-se confuso, inquieto. Nenhuma mulher o havia perturbado tanto quanto Gisele. Nenhuma mulher, com um simples sorriso, fora capaz de despertar seu desejo de maneira tão violenta. Nenhuma, exceto Maldie. Não queria prometer casamento, amor, fidelidade e devoção a Gisele para então, olhar Maldie nos olhos e descobrir ter feito promessas mentirosas. Não podia feri-la, oferecendo-lhe um coração ocupado por outra.

— Para um homem que está prestes a rever a família após sete longos anos, você não me parece muito feliz.

— Acho que estou inseguro se serei bem-vindo.

— Por causa do motivo pelo qual partiu? — Tensa Gisele aguardou-o explicar a razão do exílio voluntário.

— De certo modo, sim. Depois de tanto tempo, sem dúvida as coisas e as pessoas terão mudado. Assim como eu também mudei um pouco.

Tivera a oportunidade perfeita de confessar a verdade e, feito um covarde, fugira do confronto adiando, mais uma vez, a hora de revelar seu segredo. Rezava para que Gisele lhe desse outra chance de explicar-se, antes que o reencontro com sua família se transformasse num pesadelo.

Profundamente decepcionada ante a resistência de Nigel em mencionar a mulher que o fizera abandonar a terra natal, Gisele levou alguns segundos para se recompor e engolir a mágoa. Só esperava não vir a descobrir a verdade por conta própria, através de rumores, ou insinuações veladas. Ainda que a machucasse, preferia escutar a verdade da boca de Nigel. Devia ser um segredo devastador, para ele relutar tanto em abordar o assunto. Não desejando estragar a beleza do momento pressionando-o a falar do passado, obrigou-se a sorrir e ignorar a angústia interior.

— Seu clã ficará feliz quando o vir são e salvo. Se mudanças ocorreram em Donncoill, como é natural, você se adaptará a elas. Lembre-se, sua família nunca deixaria de amá-lo e isto é o que realmente importa.

— Sim, tem razão. Nestes sete anos foi sempre tão difícil obtermos notícias uns dos outros, que comecei a temer estar me transformando num estranho. Uma tolice reconheço.

— Que tal retomarmos a cavalgada?

— Não, não já. — Devagar, Nigel pôs-se a despi-la. — É um dia perfeito, ensolarado. Creio que deveríamos aproveitá-lo um pouco mais.

— Ah, você está querendo aproveitar o "dia". — Sedutora Gisele arqueou as costas, oferecendo-se.

Cobrindo-a de beijos devoradores, ele pensou em como seria bom se pudesse construir um abrigo para ambos ali mesmo, se pudesse mantê-la apenas para si, longe de tudo e de todos. Estaria perto o bastante de sua família para visitá-la sempre que a saudade apertasse e Gisele nunca poria os olhos em Maldie. Logo afastou a idéia absurda. Ainda que conservasse Gisele distante de seu clã durante um certo período, alguém acabaria fazendo um comentário suspeito, ou Maldie apareceria para visitá-los. As conseqüências, então, seriam trágicas, incontornáveis.

Quando Nigel a penetrou com uma única investida, Gisele percebeu nele uma urgência que beirava o desespero, como se aquela fosse a última vez. Dominada por igual ansiedade, entregou-se com total abandono, fechando os olhos para o mundo e para os medos que a espreitavam.

Após o êxtase quase brutal em sua intensidade, os dois se vestiram em silêncio, cada qual imerso nos próprios pensamentos. De súbito, era como se uma barreira invisível os separasse e isto a aterrorizou.

Retomando a jornada, porém, Gisele tentou se convencer de que não passava de uma tola, de que enxergava problemas onde não existia nenhum. Nigel apenas sentia-se inseguro sobre o que acharia em Donncoill e parecia taciturno por causa de temores e apreensões. Assim como ela também se preocupava com este primeiro encontro com os desconhecidos que a iriam acolher.

Ao alcançarem os portões de Donncoill, quase acreditava haver imaginado tudo. A fortaleza dos Murray revelou-se uma visão impressionante. Apesar de ainda inacabada, pois notava várias obras em andamento, seria difícil deparar com uma construção mais espetacular na França. Nigel não regressava a uma propriedade modesta, mas a um castelo capaz de fazer qualquer homem encher-se de orgulho. Novamente ela percebeu uma profunda relutância no cavaleiro e desejou ter coragem de exigir-lhe explicações.

A calorosa recepção que lhes foi oferecida no pátio interno de nada serviu para atenuar a expressão sombria de Nigel e Gisele começou a sentir que uma surpresa terrível a aguardava.

Quando entraram no salão principal, um homem moreno, muito alto e musculoso, correu para Nigel e o abraçou apertado, saudação amorosa que foi sendo repetida por outro cavaleiro mais velho e por um rapaz bonito e sorridente.

Se Nigel receara vir a constatar que a família se distanciara, ali estava a prova do quanto continuava amado. Todavia, ele permanecia reticente, cauteloso na retribuição do afeto demonstrado.

Educadamente, Gisele cumprimentou os irmãos de Nigel, Balfour e Eric, e o mestre de armas, James, não lhe passando despercebidos os olhares trocados entre os homens, como se partilhassem um segredo.

— Nigel! — chamou uma voz suave.

Todos se voltaram para a mulher que descia a escada apressada, ansiosa para abraçar o cunhado.

Rígida, Gisele escutou Nigel apresentar Maldie, esposa de seu irmão, Balfour.

Impossível ignorar a assustadora semelhança física entre ambas. Era como se houvessem saído da mesma barriga!

Embora um pouco mais velha e num estágio avançado de gravidez, ao fitar Maldie, Gisele tinha a impressão de estar olhando num espelho.

Os mesmos cabelos negros e encaracolados, os mesmos olhos verdes, a mesma estatura. Durante todo o tempo em que havia cruzado metade da França e parte da Escócia, apaixonando-se loucamente por seu protetor, enquanto se entregara à paixão carnal ansiando conquistar o coração do único homem a quem amara, Nigel nem sequer a vira como de fato era. Apenas a usara. Fora uma tola, uma idiota.

Em nenhum momento Nigel Murray fizera amor com Gisele DeVeau, mas fantasiara ter nos braços Maldie Murray, a esposa do irmão.

— Você deveria ter me dito, Nigel — Gisele falou baixinho, querendo gritar de ódio, mas sabendo que não era a hora nem o lugar. — Foi muito descortês da sua parte.

— Gisele…

Isto era muito pior do que havia imaginado. Nunca a vira assim tão abatida, nem quando tentara se esfolar viva para arrancar os vestígios de Vachel DeVeau. Ansiava abraçá-la, devolver o brilho aos belíssimos olhos verdes, porém temia ter perdido o direito de tocá-la. E desejava esse direito de volta. Tardiamente compreendia que a queria e a mais ninguém. Bastara olhar Maldie uma única vez para saber, sem dúvida, que não mais a amava. De fato, deixara de amá-la há anos. Amava Gisele, a mulher que agora o fitava como se ele fosse o mais cruel, o mais vil de todos os homens. Não contar-lhe sobre Maldie fora o maior, o mais grave erro que jamais cometera. Um erro pelo qual pagaria caro.

— _Non,_ é tarde demais. — Ela se retraiu quando o escocês tentou tocá-la.

Sentia-se tão ferida por dentro que se surpreendia por não estar sangrando por todos os poros. A expressão tensa e o desconforto dos presentes a ajudaram a sufocar a dor. Afinal, nenhum deles merecia testemunhar seu sofrimento. Se viesse a discutir a traição de que fora vítima, que o fizesse apenas com Nigel. Agora, mais do que tudo, necessitava ficar sozinha para lidar com a angústia e a desilusão.

— É uma honra conhecê-los — murmurou, conseguindo, a duras penas, parecer calma e controlada. — Se eu não estiver abusando de sua gentileza, gostaria de me recolher. Preciso de um banho para me livrar da poeira da estrada e seria bom descansar um pouco.

— Claro que sim! — exclamou Maldie, lançando um olhar furioso para Nigel enquanto tomava Gisele pelo braço e a conduzia até uma senhora gorducha, parada ao pé da escada. — Margaret, por favor, leve lady Gisele a um dos aposentos destinados aos hóspedes.

Nigel avançou disposto a segui-las, porém Maldie plantou-se à frente do cunhado, bloqueando a passagem com sua imensa barriga.

— Tenho que falar com Gisele.

— Creio que você deveria ter lhe falado tempos atrás. Agora conversará conosco. Venha.

— Desde quando Maldie se tornou chefe de Donncoill? — Nigel perguntou, acompanhando o grupo até a mesa de madeira maciça que dominava o grande salão.

— Desde o momento em que cruzou os portões do castelo pela primeira vez — respondeu James, às gargalhadas. — Só demoramos um pouco para perceber que havíamos perdido o poder. — De súbito, o mestre de armas ficou muito sério. — Acho que você não se portou muito bem em relação à jovem francesa, rapaz.

— Acho que ele se portou como um cretino e, provavelmente, um grande tolo — afirmou Maldie, ignorando os protestos masculinos enquanto sentava-se à direita de Balfour. — Mas antes de discutirmos o assunto, talvez você possa nos contar quem é nossa convidada e por que a pobrezinha empreendeu tão longa viagem.

Depois de considerar, por breves segundos, a idéia de sair correndo dali, Nigel inspirou fundo e relatou a história de Gisele, hesitando apenas ao expor o que sabia sobre o casamento sórdido com Michael DeVeau. Ao terminar, não tinha dúvida de que sua família cerraria fileiras contra os DeVeau, valendo-se, se preciso fosse, de todo o poderio de Donncoill.

— E quando você concluiu que ela não havia matado o marido? — interrogou-o James, com sua habilidade desconcertante de ir direto ao cerne da questão.

— Demorei algum tempo. Nunca, em nenhum momento, a condenei por ter assassinado o canalha, depois de meses a fio submetida à tortura e às piores degradações. Então, quando Gisele insistiu em aprender a esgrimir, constatei que não tinha coragem de matar ninguém. Oh, numa situação em que sua vida, ou a minha, estivessem em perigo, seria provável que o fizesse, como aconteceu no dia em que fui ferido. Porém assassinar e mutilar um homem inconsciente? Não, jamais, mesmo o infame o merecendo. Creio que algum parente de uma moça violentada por DeVeau seja o autor do crime.

— Se a inocência de Gisele for provada, outra pessoa pagará por haver feito justiça com as próprias mãos — disse Balfour.

— Sim. Mas pelo menos será o verdadeiro assassino a enfrentar as conseqüências de seus atos. De certa forma, será uma punição merecida. Lembre-se de que essa pessoa se omitiu, deixando que uma inocente fosse acusada e caçada feito um animal durante um ano.

— Um argumento válido.

— E agora falemos sobre a outra afronta cometida contra lady Gisele — decidiu Maldie.

— Querida, meu irmão salvou a vida da dama — Balfour ponderou.

— Sim, uma atitude digna de louvor. Mas suspeito que seus motivos iniciais não tenham sido os mais puros. Embora ache difícil tocar no assunto, todos nós sabemos por que você partiu sete anos atrás. Agora regressa trazendo consigo alguém que poderia se passar por minha irmã. Só espero que você não… isto é… — Maldie calou-se, desconfortável.

Muito sério Balfour fitou o irmão fixamente.

— Você não usou a linda francesa, não é?

Nigel quase sorriu ante a dificuldade de sua família para expressar exatamente o que os preocupava.

— Não. Gisele nunca foi para mim uma mera substituta da mulher que eu queria.

— Tem mesmo certeza? — pressionou-o Eric. — Se nós conseguimos reparar na extraordinária semelhança entre ambas, seria impossível você não haver notado.

— Oh, sim, notei a semelhança física. E me angustiei. Sempre que me sentia seguro em relação aos meus sentimentos por Gisele, descobria-me alimentando alguma dúvida repentina. Como poderia ser diferente?

— Você deveria ter lhe contado. Confessado sua confusão interior.

— Rapaz, nós sempre admiramos sua sinceridade, sua habilidade em manter a coerência mesmo nas situações mais difíceis. Porém, às vezes, as coisas não são assim tão simples.

— Vocês são amantes. Seu silêncio apenas fez com que lady Gisele se sentisse ainda mais traída ao deparar com a verdade de modo brutal. Creio que ela desconfiava do motivo que o impeliu a abandonar a Escócia, anos atrás. Imagine-a chegar aqui, em busca de paz e segurança, e ver-se frente a frente com os fantasmas do passado. Bastou pôr os olhos em nossa Maldie para a última peça do quebra-cabeça se encaixar e lady Gisele saber, com certeza, quem era a mulher responsável por seu exílio voluntário.

— Eric está certo — concordou Maldie gentilmente. — Você a permitiu empreender uma longa jornada sem uma só palavra de explicação. Mesmo se a pobrezinha houvesse se convencido de que você lhe dedicava algum afeto, essa esperança desabou ao me conhecer. Raciocine, Nigel. Gisele deve amá-lo, ou não o teria aceitado para amante depois de todo o sofrimento e traições de que foi vítima. Pense em como ela está se sentindo agora. A maior das tolas.

— Por que você não se declarou? — questionou-o Balfour. — Por que não disse que a amava durante a viagem?

— Porque só tive certeza absoluta de meus sentimentos quando cheguei aqui. Quando vi Maldie e Gisele juntas.

— Deus! — Maldie exclamou, ultrajada. — Você esperou pela chance de nos comparar uma à outra?

— Não, de maneira alguma. Era o único meio de me livrar da indecisão, de enxergar com clareza meus sentimentos. Temi confessar que a amava antes e então, ao chegar a Donncoill, perceber que mentira. Não me perdoaria jamais se a magoasse assim. Agora, entendo que meu silêncio a feriu ainda mais.

— Você a quer? — James perguntou incisivo.

— Sim, eu a quero.

— Pois terá que cortejá-la.

— Não creio que Gisele me permitirá me aproximar. Como vou cortejá-la à distância?

— Milady permanecerá no castelo porque não tem outro lugar para onde ir, considerando que caçadores de recompensa a perseguem. Apesar das óbvias dificuldades, você precisará dar um jeito de fazê-la ouvi-lo. Conte-lhe toda a verdade, não esconda nada, declare seu amor, diga que a quer e a mais ninguém. Vamos, rapaz, você nunca teve problemas com as mulheres antes. Se empenhar-se, vencerá a resistência de lady Gisele e a conquistará. Levará tempo, mas creio que vale a pena lutar por quem se ama.

— Oh, sim. Só receio que ela já não me julgue digno de seu amor.

Deitada na cama, o olhar fixo no teto, Gisele tentava não ceder ao desespero. Depois de banhar-se, vestir a camisola de linho que Margaret providenciara e tomar o lanche que lhe fora servido, embora sem nenhum apetite, não havia nada com o que se distrair. Estar sozinha com os próprios pensamentos a aterrava.

Vencida finalmente pelo pranto, virou-se de braços e enterrou a cabeça no travesseiro, mas seus soluços de nada serviam para aplacar a dor do coração dilacerado.

Ainda achava difícil acreditar que Nigel a traíra. Mesmo diante da prova incontestável, bem no fundo da alma continuava agarrada à crença de que talvez existisse uma boa explicação para o comportamento do escocês. Ele havia sido o primeiro homem em quem confiara plenamente. Como admitir ter se enganado?

Fora usada, não passara de um objeto, e seria uma idiota ainda maior caso se recusasse a enxergar a verdade. Parecia-se tremendamente com a mulher a quem Nigel amara. As conclusões eram óbvias.

Uma batida suave à porta obrigou-a a sentar-se e secar os olhos depressa. Entre aliviada e desapontada, viu Maldie, e não Nigel, entrar no quarto. Parte de si desejava nunca mais pôr os olhos no traidor, outra parte queria-o rastejando aos seus pés, implorando perdão e oferecendo-lhe uma explicação razoável. Pedia aos céus para o ingrato não ter mandado outra pessoa pedir desculpas em seu lugar.

— Não se inquiete milady — Maldie a tranqüilizou, sentando-se na beirada da cama. — O tolo de meu cunhado não sabe que estou aqui.

— Partirei amanhã de manhã. — As palavras saíram de sua boca sem que se desse conta. Decidira-se quando compreendera quão estúpida havia sido.

— Não, você não pode partir. Não tem para onde ir, corre perigo. Donncoill talvez seja o último lugar onde gostaria de estar agora, porém é o mais seguro.

— Eu poderia voltar para a França.

— E ser enforcada. Sei que seu sofrimento é tão intenso neste momento que a idéia de ser enforcada nem sequer a apavora. Conheço a sensação. Experimentei-a na pele antes de Balfour e eu termos o bom senso de compreender que precisávamos estar juntos. Bem, fui a primeira a percebê-lo. Nós mulheres somos mais espertas que os homens nessas questões.

— Nigel e eu não podemos ficar juntos.

Delicadamente, Maldie tomou a mão de Gisele entre as suas.

— Não represento nenhuma ameaça para você, querida. Nunca amei ninguém exceto Balfour. Nosso terceiro filho está a caminho e, se Deus quiser, geraremos outros três.

— Não a considero uma ameaça, milady. Tampouco a culpo dessa situação. Nada altera o fato de que Nigel a ama. Estou aqui devido apenas à nossa incrível semelhança física. — Gisele calou-se e inspirou fundo, esforçando-se para controlar as emoções.

— Sim, Nigel partiu porque me desejava e eu jamais poderia retribuir seus sentimentos. Receoso de causar problemas entre mim e Balfour, preferiu se afastar. Nunca me convenci de que ele me amava de verdade. E se amou um dia, já me esqueceu, anos atrás.

— Tem mesmo certeza de que seu cunhado não a mandou aqui? — Gisele retraiu-se, temendo alimentar falsas esperanças. Bastava de decepções.

— Certeza absoluta. Sou a mulher que você pensa que ele quer. Achei que nós duas deveríamos falar sobre o assunto. Sou parte do problema e da dor que aquele tonto lhe causou.

— Desculpe-me. Fui rude ao sugerir que talvez você estivesse mentindo. Muito rude.

— Sei que você não quer ouvir nada disso agora, mas guarde minhas palavras e pense bem no que estou lhe dizendo. Apesar de haver agido de maneira aparentemente cruel, Nigel é um homem íntegro. Agiu movido pela ignorância, pela própria confusão interior e covardia.

— Nigel não é covarde! — Gisele o defendeu veemente, fazendo Maldie sorrir.

— Em se tratando de coisas do coração, todo homem é um pouco covarde.

— Ele deveria ter me contado a verdade antes de dormirmos juntos. Eu deveria ter sido avisada de algum modo.

— Sim, sem dúvida e admito que Nigel mereça uma boa punição. Porém, tudo o que lhe peço é para ouvi-lo. Você o ama. Não se precipite, tomando uma decisão impensada da qual se arrependerá depois. Reflita nos próximos dias, livre-se do ressentimento que a consome e veja se ainda é possível perdoá-lo. — Maldie despediu-se com um sorriso e saiu do quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si.

Uma voz profunda e familiar soou às suas costas, assustando-a.

— Você andou se intrometendo outra vez, não é, meu amor?

— Sim, um pouco — ela reconheceu, afastando-se de braços dados com o marido.

— Este é um problema de meu irmão.

— Sim, eu sei. Contudo senti que precisava fazer alguma coisa. Gisele o ama.

— Tem certeza?

— Oh, sim. Nigel a magoou profundamente, mas não destruiu os sentimentos que ela lhe dedica. Se Nigel for sensato e Gisele capaz de perdoar, creio que os dois se entenderão.

Praguejando, Gisele atirou-se na cama. Perdoar, Maldie dissera. Não seria fácil. Nigel mentira-lhe, não com palavras, e sim com seu silêncio. Quanto a ela, expusera-se por inteiro, falara de todos os seus segredos terríveis, mesmo aqueles que não tivera coragem de contar à família. Nigel soubera que estar frente a frente com Maldie iria afetá-la e não fizera nada para suavizar o golpe. Não, não seria fácil perdoá-lo.

Olhando para trás, perguntava-se como sobrevivera a tantas desilusões num espaço de tempo tão curto. Michael ferira seu corpo e seu orgulho, humilhara-a e a transformara numa mulher cheia de temores. Sua família a abandonara. E Nigel lhe despedaçara o coração. Superara as atrocidades às quais fora submetida pelo marido e a traição da família. Mas continuava amando Nigel, a despeito de toda a dor.

Embora tentasse se convencer de que não queria escutá-lo, sabia que não se negaria a ouvi-lo na esperança de ter seu sofrimento aplacado. Preferia correr o risco de ser novamente rejeitada a não tornar a vê-lo uma última vez.

Parado no corredor escuro, Nigel debatia-se em indecisoes. Sentia falta de Gisele, o medo de jamais vir a segurá-la nos braços outra vez o paralisava. Ansiava explicar-se, desnudar a alma. Mas estaria ela disposta a ouvi-lo?

— Não acho que seja boa idéia tentar vê-la esta noite — falou Eric de repente, surgindo do meio do nada e arrastando-o na direção dos aposentos de ambos.

— Não, provavelmente não. Porém temo que Gisele fique ainda mais enfurecida.

— Então cabe-lhe pensar nas palavras corretas para abrandá-la.

— Gisele não é o tipo de mulher que se deixe convencer com facilidade.

— Foi o que percebi durante nosso breve contato. Você será obrigado a se esforçar.

Chegando ao quarto que partilhara com o irmão antes de partir, Nigel esparramou-se na cama.

— Talvez ela nem sequer queira me receber. E considerando como foi maltratada no último ano, é possível que não acredite numa única palavra minha.

— Repita-as até convencê-la.

— A repetição levará à verdade?

— Talvez — retrucou Eric, ignorando o sarcasmo do outro.

— Espero ansioso o dia em que você irá se apaixonar.

— Tendo você e Balfour como exemplos, não será complicado evitar cometer certos erros. — O rapaz riu quando o irmão o acertou com um travesseiro.

— Você pode ser o homem mais inteligente que jamais conheci, mas creia-me, quando uma mulher toca nosso coração, perdemos a cabeça. Apesar de toda minha vasta experiência no assunto, cometi todos os erros possíveis.

— Não se preocupe. Essa história ainda não está acabada.

— Você não viu o olhar de Gisele. Não sei se serei capaz de arrancá-la desse sofrimento, causado por mim.

— Você a ama e esse sentimento é mútuo. Fale com seu coração.

Suspirando, Nigel deitou-se. Eric fazia tudo parecer tão simples. Infelizmente não partilhava dessa confiança. Diria a verdade a Gisele e falaria com o coração. Não iria culpá-la, se ela lhe desse as costas e partisse para sempre.

Capítulo XXII

Sentada num banco do jardim, Gisele disfarçou um sorriso ao ver Nigel aproximar-se. Há duas semanas o escocês vinha a cortejando assiduamente, o que lhe causava imensa alegria. Na manhã seguinte à cena devastadora no grande salão de Donncoill, ele a forçara a ouvi-lo. Sem omitir nenhum detalhe, contara-lhe tudo, de como se acreditara apaixonado por Maldie e por que decidira partir, apesar dos protestos veementes da família.

Também explicara suas dúvidas quanto aos próprios sentimentos e pedira-lhe perdão por não ter contado a verdade antes. O fato é que Gisele fora capaz de entender por que Nigel se sentira inseguro até o momento em que estivera frente a frente com Maldie após sete longos anos.

Durante a primeira semana, obrigara-se a permanecer distante, indiferente, não querendo deixá-lo perceber quanto necessitava acreditar em cada uma de suas palavras. Nigel mostrara-se tão gentil e atencioso, tão ansioso para agradá-la que sua resistência começara a ruir. Um homem não se esforçaria tanto para conquistar uma mulher se não lhe dedicasse alguma afeição.

Mas uma certa insegurança toldava sua felicidade. Nigel a cortejava, dizia admirá-la de muitas maneiras, só que nunca falava de amor. Os poucos beijos ternos que haviam trocado mostraram-lhes que o desejo continuava ardente, porém apenas paixão carnal já não lhe bastava. Depois do que sofrerá ao imaginar-se usada, não poderia se contentar com o papel de amante. Precisava de mais. Precisava de amor, casamento, filhos e de todo o resto. Não queria ser simplesmente parceira de cama. Queria ser a vida de Nigel.

— Então você veio para o jardim desfrutar do sol? — Nigel perguntou, sentando-se no banco de pedra.

— Não demorei a constatar que você tinha razão. A Escócia não é uma terra abençoada com muitos dias ensolarados e devemos aproveitá-los quando surgem.

Ternamente ele a beijou no rosto e apontou para o bordado em seu colo.

— Distraindo-se, milady?

— Por que a surpresa? Afinal, nós damas não somos obrigadas a aprender a manejar uma agulha desde cedo?

— Sim. E não fique tão agitada, querida. Não era minha intenção ofendê-la. Creio que me acostumei a vê-la com uma espada na mão.

— Sinto falta de nossas aulas — ela murmurou sonhadora, esboçando um sorriso.

— Pois devíamos retomá-las.

— Ainda não. Seu clã mal me conhece e prefiro não chocá-los adotando um comportamento pouco feminino.

Nigel apenas assentiu. Ansiava falar de casamento, entretanto reconhecia a necessidade de aguardar o momento certo de abordar o assunto. Apesar de não estar sendo repelido, gostaria de algo além de beijos castos. Queria-a de volta em sua cama. Queria-a para sempre a seu lado.

Contudo, existia outra razão para hesitar. No dia seguinte à chegada a Donncoill, enviara um mensageiro à França. Supunha que Gisele ficaria mais animada com a idéia de casamento se sua sentença de morte houvesse sido revogada. Também pedia permissão à família dela para desposá-la. Na verdade planejava tomá-la para esposa com ou sem permissão dos parentes.

Àquela hora no jardim, trocando beijos ternos, provou-se suave agonia e Nigel pensou que acabaria explodindo por causa do desejo reprimido. Esforçava-se para fazê-la compreender que seus sentimentos iam além da paixão carnal, porém havia um limite para seu autocontrole. Com a desculpa de que havia trabalho a fazer, despediu-se e rumou para o poço, onde despejou um balde de água fria na cabeça. De repente, alguém riu às suas costas.

— Cortejar a mulher amada é duro, não? — perguntou Balfour, sem disfarçar uma expressão divertida no olhar.

— Não estou com disposição para brincadeiras. — Rígido Nigel encostou-se na parede de pedra.

— Sei que não. Mas anime-se, sua estratégia para conquistá-la parece estar surtindo efeito.

— Espero que sim. Pelo menos Gisele já não me olha como se me quisesse ver ardendo nas chamas do inferno. Só estou inseguro sobre onde chegamos nessas duas semanas.

— Onde você gostaria de estar agora?

— Num ponto em que não precisasse despejar um balde de água gelada na cabeça para esfriar o calor do sangue.

Passando um braço ao redor dos ombros do irmão, Balfour tornou a rir.

— Talvez esteja na hora de falar de outras coisas, além de elogiar a beleza da dama.

— Creio que sim. O fato é que tenho me sentido inseguro sobre como minhas palavras de amor serão recebidas. Sou um covarde. Temo perder Gisele para sempre se cometer qualquer erro agora. Mas essa espera está me matando. Não sou capaz de dormir, nem de comer direito. Amanhã mudarei de tática.

Gisele sorriu gentilmente para o jovem Eric. Porém, bastou ficar outra vez sozinha no jardim, para um abatimento profundo voltar a dominá-la. Fingir era exaustivo. Estava cansada de tentar parecer agradável, despreocupada, quando as dúvidas e os medos a corroíam por dentro.

Subitamente Nigel se tornara mais ardente, mais impetuoso, os beijos menos castos, as palavras mais carregadas de duplos significados. Tinha a impressão de que o cavaleiro, concluindo já ter lhe dado tempo suficiente para perdoá-lo, resolvera passar para a segunda fase. Até o dia anterior, fora cercada de elogios e delicadezas juvenis. Agora, as carícias revelavam sensualidade e desejo. Percebia que Nigel estava a ponto de falar de casamento. Todavia perguntava-se se falaria também de amor.

Cobrindo o rosto com as mãos, Gisele sufocou as lágrimas. Em certos aspectos, as coisas davam a impressão de conspirar a seu favor. Observara Nigel e Maldie juntos o suficiente para saber que ele não mais queria aquela mulher, que lhe dedicava simples afeto fraternal.

Também estava convencida de que se fosse pedida em casamento, responderia sim, mesmo se Nigel não a amasse e apenas agisse movido pelo dever. Amava-o demais para não tentar conquistá-lo.

Porém existia algo que não podia se permitir esquecer. Os DeVeau. Nesses quinze dias, sua família não lhe enviara nenhuma notícia, sinal de que a caçada continuava. Agora que conhecera os Murray, que desfrutara de sua hospitalidade e de seu carinho, não poderia, jamais, ser responsável por sua queda. Se um deles acabasse morto ou ferido porque levara seus inimigos aos portões da fortaleza, não se perdoaria jamais.

Fora uma egoísta. Aproveitara-se da bondade dos Murray sem pensar no perigo mortal a que os estava expondo. Suspeitava de que todos daquele clã, inclusive Nigel, acreditassem na sua inocência, mas isto não era desculpa para lançá-los numa guerra que não lhes dizia respeito.

Enxergava muito bem o que devia fazer. Precisava partir e levar todos os seus problemas consigo. Também percebia ser responsabilidade sua provar a própria inocência. Não estava certo colocar tal fardo nos ombros de terceiros. Estava na hora de parar de esperar que todo mundo a ajudasse. Pelo menos teria o elemento surpresa a seu favor. Ninguém a imaginaria voltando para a França para enfrentar seus algozes.

A facilidade com que escapuliu de Donncoill no meio da tarde surpreendeu Gisele. E também a fez sentir-se um pouco culpada, pois sabia estar se aproveitando da confiança e amizade dos Murray. O único consolo era a certeza de que agia assim para protegê-los. Cavalgando ligeiro, tomou o caminho que trilhara com Nigel há duas semanas, obrigando-se a não olhar para trás por temer mudar de idéia.

Ao cair da noite, chegando a uma pequena aldeia, alugou um quarto numa hospedaria. Envergonhada de si mesma, pagou ao estalajadeiro com o dinheiro que "tomara emprestado" de Nigel. Ainda que não sobrevivesse à jornada, deixaria instruções para sua família restituir o "empréstimo" e saldar todas as suas dívidas.

Sozinha, deitou-se na cama minúscula sentindo-se encurralada, amedrontada e infeliz, apesar da convicção de haver agido da maneira correta. Os Murray consideravam uma questão de honra protegê-la e ajudá-la, mas isto não lhe dava o direito de abusar dessa bondade.

Gisele fechou os olhos, rezando para conseguir dormir. Necessitava descansar para enfrentar os longos dias que teria pela frente. Pedia aos céus para Nigel não vir ao seu encalço, porque temia não ser capaz de resistir-lhe. Abandoná-lo naquele momento, quando vislumbrara a possibilidade de uma vida a dois, fora a coisa mais dura que jamais fizera.

— Onde está Gisele? — Inquieto Nigel postou-se diante de Balfour e Maldie, ambos sentados à mesa enorme do salão principal.

— Não a vi nas últimas horas. De fato, surpreendi-me quando não se juntou a nos para o jantar — Maldie comentou. — Vou mandar Margaret chamá-la.

— Gisele não está no quarto. Já olhei lá.

— Você acha que ela saiu de Donncoill? — perguntou Balfour, após breves instantes de tenso silêncio.

— Não sei. É a única possibilidade que me ocorre. Por que se esconderia de mim? De qualquer um de nós? — Quando um pajem esbaforido entrou para anunciar que o cavalo da francesa sumira, Nigel deu um murro na mesa. — Gisele fugiu.

— Mas por quê?

— Não sei — ele retrucou áspero, inspirando fundo para acalmar-se. — É óbvio que a teimosa não falou de seus planos com ninguém, embora eu tenha algumas suspeitas sobre os motivos.

— Você acha que os DeVeau conseguiram localizá-la?

— Não. Gisele nunca os teria acompanhado pacificamente e não existe sinal de luta em lugar nenhum. Além do mais, as chances de um estranho haver cruzado nossos portões e passado por nossas sentinelas, sem ser visto, é remota.

— Você vai atrás dela? — Balfour o interrogou apreensivo.

— Oh, sim, mas esperarei amanhecer. Não posso rastreá-la com essa escuridão.

— Nada disso faz sentido para mim, Nigel — disse Maldie. — Gisele estava segura conosco. Por que fugiria sozinha, quando inimigos a perseguem?

— Porque ela sempre se sentiu dividida entre o desejo de aceitar ajuda e a culpa de expor pessoas inocentes a um perigo mortal.

— Ah, entendo. — Quando os dois homens a fitaram como se tivesse perdido a cabeça, Maldie deu de ombros. — No lugar dela, eu provavelmente faria o mesmo. Partiria para poupar aqueles que amo de uma desgraça.

— Porém Gisele deveria ter esperado um pouco mais, ou falado comigo sobre seus medos. Eu poderia haver impedido essa loucura. — Nigel mostrou o papel que estivera segurando nas mãos. — Não há mais perigo. Os verdadeiros assassinos de Michael DeVeau foram encontrados e, infelizmente, punidos. Está tudo acabado.

— Então é melhor você se apressar em encontrá-la. Os DeVeau já não constituem uma ameaça, porém não é seguro uma dama vagar sozinha por aí.

As horas passaram com uma lentidão exasperante, e Nigel não conseguiu dormir. De pé, aguardou o amanhecer, temendo pela vida de Gisele. Com seu péssimo senso de direção, a pobrezinha podia estar perdida, vagando sem rumo por uma terra desconhecida.

Quando caminhava para o estábulo, notou que um sono-lento Eric o seguia disposto a acompanhá-lo.

— Rapaz, volte para a cama. Não será difícil localizá-la.

— Você prefere estar sozinho quando a encontrar?

— Sim. Tem muita coisa que preciso dizer àquela tola e será melhor se estivermos a sós.

Após uma hora de cavalgada, Gisele desmontou para inspecionar uma das patas do cavalo. Percebera-o mancando e preocupara-se. Por sorte não era nada além de um pedregulho encravado na ferradura. Depois de extraí-lo, resolveu andar um pouco para poupar o animal.

Agora que decidira o que fazer, estava ansiosa para ir até o fim, apesar dos medos que a espreitavam. No primeiro porto que encontrasse pela frente, embarcaria para a França. Se sonhava com uma vida ao lado de Nigel, precisava antes se livrar da ameaça representada pelos DeVeau.

De súbito, um ruído às suas costas. Do meio das árvores, surgiram dois homens imundos e maltrapilhos. Rapidamente Gisele desembainhou a espada, odiando vê-los rir diante de seu gesto. Logo o pavor inicial se transformava em raiva. Detestava ser alvo de zombarias.

— Se vocês me seguiram desde a aldeia, pensando em me roubar, sugiro que voltem para o lugar de onde saíram. Não tenho nada de valor comigo.

— Você não é escocesa — falou o mais atarracado dos dois.

— Um ladrão esperto. Estou tremendo de medo.

O modo como os sujeitos se entreolharam a fez pensar que talvez não fosse sensato insultá-los. Não agiria como uma vítima indefesa, deixando-se roubar, estuprar e até matar sem esboçar resistência.

— Talvez você não tenha dinheiro, mas existem outras coisas que nos agradam — ameaçou-a o fulano atarracado.

— Sim — animou-se o magricela. — Seu cavalo, por exemplo. É sua beleza.

— Tem razão, Andrew — Malcolm se apressou a concordar, dando um passo à frente.

— Cheguem mais perto, seus patifes, e se arrependerão. — Gisele ergueu a espada em posição de ataque, percebendo, satisfeita, que os sujeitos pareciam hesitar.

— Você devia ser mais gentil, moça. Assim Andrew e eu poderíamos até poupar sua vida, depois de nos satisfazermos.

— Tanta bondade me emociona. Vocês estão preparados para pagar por sua cobiça com suas vidas miseráveis?

Malcolm atacou primeiro. Sem a menor dificuldade, Gisele aparou o golpe desajeitado, alegrando-se ao constatar que o bandido estava longe de ser um espadachim. O embate durou alguns segundos, até o magricela afastar-se, coberto de suor.

— Acho que agora vocês percebem que não será assim tão fácil me subjugar.

— Não sei se ela tem alguma coisa pela qual valha à pena morrer — resmungou Andrew.

— A moça não agüentará muito tempo, idiota! — devolveu Malcolm, lançando um olhar furioso para o companheiro. — Seria mais rápido se você me ajudasse a vencê-la.

Incerto, Andrew cocou o queixo barbado.

— Não sei se tenho estômago para lutar com uma mulher pequenina.

Gisele sufocou um suspiro de alívio. Embora Andrew não passasse de um bandido, talvez possuísse algum senso vago de justiça, de moralidade.

— Você prefere ficar de lado e me deixar morrer? — berrou Malcolm.

— Mas você mesmo disse que a moça não agüentará muito tempo. Poderíamos conseguir um bom dinheiro vendendo o cavalo.

— Acho que o animal é manco.

— Não. Nós a vimos tirar o pedregulho da ferradura. Acredite-me, não é necessário matá-la para termos o que queremos. Você alguma vez já se deitou com uma mulher tão bonita?

— Não. Nunca.

As coisas não estavam indo bem, Gisele pensou apavorada. O tal Andrew não queria matá-la, porém estava mais do que disposto a roubá-la e violentá-la. Se ambos a confrontassem juntos, não teria a menor chance de escapar. Contudo, preferia morrer pela espada a ser, novamente, vítima de um estupro.

— Venha, dê-me uma ajuda. Juntos podemos desarmá-la e tudo será nosso. O cavalo, o dinheiro e a moça. Nós nos divertiremos como nunca.

— Desculpe-me, moça — disse Andrew, plantando-se ao lado de Malcolm com a espada em riste. — Mas um homem precisa comer.

— Eu não sabia que estupro punha comida na mesa.

— De fato, não. Porém ajuda o homem a apreciar melhor a refeição. Agora, se você for inteligente, ficará quietinha e nos deixará fazer o que quisermos. Sofrerá menos assim.

— Pois eu acho que vocês dois não passam de covardes mentirosos — rugiu uma voz perigosamente fria e controlada.

Gisele fitou Nigel com a mesma expressão atônita dos dois ladrões. Como aquele homem conseguia sempre encontrá-la? Embora a chegada dele fosse uma bênção, sabia que essa alegria duraria pouco. Logo Nigel a estaria crivando de perguntas e, com certeza, suas respostas não iriam agradá-lo. Enfrentá-lo se provaria mais duro do que fora lidar com Malcolm e Andrew.

Os malfeitores nem sequer esboçaram uma reação. Diante da presença intimidante do cavaleiro, puseram o rabo entre as pernas e sumiram no meio da mata.

Nervosa, Gisele embainhou a espada, procurando uma desculpa para evitar encarar Nigel, que não parecia nada feliz.

— Creio que devemos voltar para a aldeia agora — ele falou, tomando o cavalo pelas rédeas e notando-o mancar. — Você se saiu bem da encrenca, não? Porém em menos de vinte e quatro horas sozinha, quase conseguiu ser violentada e morta. Além de haver aleijado esse pobre animal.

— Não o aleijei não! — Gisele retrucou seca — Era um simples pedregulho na ferradura e já o extraí.

Ante a frieza do olhar de Nigel, resolveu permanecer em silêncio durante algum tempo. Sem resistir, permitiu-se ser colocada sobre a sela. Tampouco protestou quando ele montou à sua frente, obrigando-a a enlaçá-lo pela cintura para manter o equilíbrio. Apesar de irritada com os modos arrogantes e as palavras ásperas do escocês, reconhecia merecê-las. Bastara ficar sozinha para se meter em sérias dificuldades. Fora louca pensando que poderia chegar à França por conta própria.

Durante todo o percurso até a aldeia, Gisele se esforçou para elaborar uma série de argumentos que justificassem sua decisão de partir. Mas não estava mais convicta de haver agido certo. Tentara mesmo fugir para a França, ou dos seus sentimentos?

Na mesma estalagem onde pernoitara, no mesmo aposento onde se alojara horas atrás, preparava-se agora para enfrentar a ira do homem a quem amava.

—E onde você pensava que estava indo, milady? — Apesar de falar num tom baixo e pausado, Nigel fervia de raiva, ainda não recuperado do choque de descobri-la ausente do castelo.

Quando a localizara na floresta estivera tão encolerizado, tão preocupado, que quase atacara os bandidos violenta e cegamente. Todavia não custara muito a perceber que os dois covardes, capazes de agredir uma mulher desprotegida, não se arriscariam a medir forças com um cavaleiro. Embora o pavor experimentado ao imaginar Gisele exposta a toda sorte de perigos já não o atormentasse, continuava furioso. Mas precisava se controlar, ou seria impossível manter uma conversa civilizada.

— Eu estava voltando para a França — ela retrucou, fascinada com o misto de emoções estampadas no rosto viril: raiva, angústia, medo.

— Então você está cansada da vida? Sendo suicídio um pecado grave, suponho que entregar-se àqueles que queriam matá-la tenha lhe parecido uma solução perfeita para seus problemas.

— Eu pretendia ir para casa limpar meu nome. Durante tempo demais deixei essa responsabilidade nas mãos de terceiros. Esconder-me atrás dos outros não está certo e achei que devia enfrentar meu destino.

— Você realmente pensou que seria possível falar com os DeVeau como se eles fossem pessoas sensatas, abertas ao diálogo?

Por que Nigel sempre conseguia apontar as falhas de seus planos?

— Os DeVeau não seriam os únicos a quem eu iria apresentar minha defesa.

— Pois agora não há necessidade de defender-se diante de ninguém — disse Nigel, entregando-lhe um pedaço de papel.

Gisele teve que ler a carta três vezes antes de acreditar nas palavras escritas.

— Estou livre?

— Completamente livre. E os DeVeau foram advertidos, pelo próprio rei, para deixá-la, e à sua família, em paz. Seus parentes usaram de toda a influência que possuem para provar sua inocência.

— Mas minha família temia o poderio dos DeVeau.

— Pelo visto, uma vez convencidos de sua inocência, superaram os temores.

— Sinto-me tão agradecida, tão cheia de júbilo… No entanto, minha liberdade custou à vida de'outros. Dois homens foram enforcados.

— Os verdadeiros assassinos, querida—Nigel esclareceu gentilmente. — Seu marido merecia morrer, porém isso não significa que tenha sido morto de acordo com a lei. Os criminosos permitiram que você levasse a culpa e nada fizeram para impedi-la de vir a ser enforcada. Eles mataram DeVeau para lavar a honra de uma parenta estuprada e surrada, mas erraram ao deixar que uma mulher inocente fosse responsabilizada.

— Entendo. Mas é vergonhoso que tenham morrido por haver praticado um ato de justiça.

— Não há razão para você regressar à França. Poderá retornar a Donncoill comigo.

Observando-a atentamente, Nigel notou a súbita agitação de Gisele, que evitava encará-lo. Convencê-la a voltar para Donncoill não seria tão fácil como esperara.

— Como estou livre, não tenho mais necessidade de sua proteção. Você cumpriu seu juramento. Sua honra de cavaleiro está intacta. — Por nada deste mundo o queria a seu lado por piedade.

Nigel aproximou-se e abraçou-a com força, obrigando-a a sentir sua excitação crescente.

— Não estou lhe pedindo para regressar a Donncoill comigo por uma questão de honra.

— Não preciso de um teto sob o qual me abrigar. Sou uma mulher de recursos e possuo uma propriedade confortável onde residir, perto de minha família.

— Tampouco estou lhe pedindo para me acompanhar movido pelo dever.

Incapaz de resistir, Gisele deixou-se deitar na cama, saboreando o peso do corpo musculoso sobre o seu. Continuava martirizada pelas dúvidas, porque ainda não ouvira o que ansiava escutar. Acabaria cedendo aos apelos da paixão enlouquecedora. Ainda que pela última vez…

— Não me tornarei sua amante — falou, estremecendo quando os lábios carnudos deslizaram ao longo de seu pescoço, numa carícia carregada de erotismo.

— Não estou lhe pedindo isso.

Sem lhe dar tempo de responder, Nigel se apossou de sua boca com uma voracidade brutal. Enlaçando-o pela nuca, Gisele retribuiu o beijo com igual ardor, ciente de que seu gesto punha um fim momentâneo à conversa. Mas não se importava. Ao partir de Donncoill, fora atormentada por um terrível arrependimento: o de não fazer amor com Nigel pela última vez. Se, ao fim daquele dia, tivesse mesmo que abandoná-lo, que levasse consigo a lembrança da felicidade que sempre encontrara entre os braços viris. Essa lembrança lhe daria forças para enfrentar um futuro solitário e amargo.

Os dois estavam tão sedentos um do outro que o sexo se transformou num ritual selvagem. Transtornados de desejo, arrancaram-se as roupas mutuamente, movidos pela urgência de tocar, beijar, sugar cada centímetro de pele nua. Num frenesi desesperado, uniram-se numa só carne, entregando-se ao ritmo imemorial até atingirem um clímax devastador. Ofegantes, abraçaram-se, esquecidos de si e do mundo.

Aos poucos, Nigel rompeu o contato carnal, mas a conservou aconchegada junto do peito. Embora tentado pela idéia de fazer amor até que, exaustos, caíssem num sono profundo, sabia que precisavam conversar mesmo ambos não o querendo. Segurando-a pelo queixo, forçou-a a fitá-lo.

— Talvez eu a tenha cortejado muito delicadamente e meu comportamento acabou a confundindo.

Apesar de tensa e temerosa do que estava para escutar, Gisele lutou para se mostrar calma.

— Você demonstrou ser hábil galanteador.

— Obrigado. Porém é óbvio que não fui hábil o bastante, porque não consegui impedi-la de me abandonar.

— Eu pretendia ir à França limpar meu nome, nada mais. Como já lhe disse, durante meses a fio permiti que outros enfrentassem um perigo que cabia a mim enfrentar.

— Tem mesmo certeza de que não estava fugindo daquilo que eu ia lhe propor?

— Eu não estava certa de suas intenções.

— Um homem não corteja uma mulher sem ter intenção de pedi-la em casamento. Você partiu antes que eu pudesse lhe pedir para ser minha esposa.

O coração de Gisele batia tão descompassado que parecia estar a ponto de sair pela boca.

— Por quê?

— Por quê? — Nigel franziu o cenho, assombrado. — Por que o quê?

— Por que você ia me pedir para ser sua esposa?

— Milady, você deveria responder _sim_ ou _não,_ não _por quê._

— Preciso saber o porquê antes de responder _sim_ ou _não._ Até receber essa carta da França, você ainda me julgava capaz de ter estripado um homem.

— Não. Você se lembra de quando a estava ensinando a duelar e a mandei desferir o golpe fatal? A expressão de seu rosto naquele momento foi o bastante para me convencer de que não havia matado seu marido. Sim, você poderia tirar a vida de alguém em autodefesa, ou para me proteger enquanto estive inconsciente. Nunca a sangue-frio e de uma forma brutal.

— Você deveria ter me dito.

— Desculpe-me. É que outras coisas mais urgentes ocupavam meus pensamentos na época.

Sorrindo, Gisele o acariciou de leve na face.

— Entendo. Eu deveria ter me satisfeito com o fato de você me achar digna de auxílio e proteção, pois isso já revelava sua opinião sobre meu caráter. Bem, sir, ainda estou esperando resposta para minha pergunta.

— O que acabamos de partilhar não é uma resposta suficientemente eloqüente? — Vendo-a torcer o nariz, Nigel emendou: — Pedi as bênçãos de sua família para nossa união e saiba que nos foram concedidas. Quanto à minha família, todos estão ansiosos para recebê-la como membro de nosso clã.

Nigel não tinha muita certeza sobre a razão de sua relutância em pronunciar as palavras que Gisele tanto ansiava ouvir. Não passava de um covarde. Depois de magoá-la escondendo a existência de Maldie, devia-lhe a completa verdade. Ninguém o merecia mais. Mas e se fosse rejeitado ao confessar seu amor?

Por um momento, Gisele quase cedeu ao impulso de sacudi-lo vigorosamente, na esperança de forçar as benditas palavras para fora de sua boca. Estava começando a acreditar que Nigel à amava, ou, pelo menos, estava perto de vir a amá-la. Tamanho embaraço e reticência só podiam significar a existência de um sentimento forte.

Portanto, restavam-lhe duas alternativas. Ou aceitava a proposta de casamento, deixando-o pensar que a aprovação das respectivas famílias e a paixão carnal lhe bastavam, ou esperaria até conseguir arrancar-lhe uma declaração de amor. Não tinha paciência para a segunda alternativa, e a primeira só a faria infeliz, insatisfeita. Talvez, caso se declarasse primeiro, o incentivaria a abrir a alma também. É claro que existia a possibilidade de seu sentimento não ser recíproco. Seria melhor acabar logo com aquela angústia do que passar a vida inteira sofrendo. Correria o risco.

— Sinto-me honrada com seu pedido de casamento. E sem dúvida é agradável saber que tanto minha família quanto a sua aprovam nossa união. Não creio que seja necessário dizer quanto prazer sinto em seus braços. Porém, receio que essas coisas não bastem.

— Já não sou apaixonado por Maldie. Você o sabe, não?

— Sim, percebi-o logo nos primeiros dias em Donncoill. — Notando que Nigel pretendia falar algo, ela o tocou nos lábios com a ponta dos dedos, calando-o. — Por favor, deixe-me ir até o fim antes de perder a coragem. Preciso de mais do que a aprovação de nossas famílias. Preciso de mais do que sexo. Preciso ter seu coração, porque há uma eternidade entreguei-lhe o meu.

Com a respiração suspensa, Gisele aguardou, e ficou inquieta com a expressão atônita do cavaleiro. Então, ele a tomou nos braços e a abraçou como se fosse esmagá-la.

— Quando você começou a me amar? — Nigel indagou num murmúrio rouco e emocionado, cobrindo-a de beijos.

— Quando você foi ferido, tive certeza de que o amava há tempos. Lembra-se de quando o abandonei e fui capturada por Vachel? Parti porque esse amor tinha se tornado tão grande, que eu simplesmente não sabia como lidar com a situação. Como uma tola, achei que poderia fugir de meus próprios sentimentos e ignorar a verdade.

— Ninguém pode fugir da verdade, ainda que nossa mente tente nos enganar elaborando explicações e justificativas. Passei tantos anos pensando estar apaixonado por Maldie que fiquei inseguro em relação ao que sentia por você.

Gisele obrigou-se a conter a ansiedade, sufocando a urgência de obrigá-lo a se declarar. Aquele jeito dele, de revelar o íntimo aos poucos, a estava enlouquecendo.

— Entendo. Confesso que seu comportamento me magoou, mas acabei percebendo que você nunca teve intenção de me ferir. Estava apenas confuso. Maldie representava um sonho acalentado durante sete longos anos. Tais sonhos são difíceis de esquecer.

— Mais pesadelo que sonho, acredite-me. Reconheço que agi mal. Eu deveria ter lhe dito algo. Talvez confessado minhas dúvidas. Mas, no instante em que vi Maldie, soube que já não a amava. Apesar da extraordinária semelhança física, você possui uma personalidade marcante e conquistou um lugar em meu coração

— Tenho mesmo um lugar em seu coração? — ela perguntou baixinho.

— Você o preenche completamente, milady.

Eufórico, Nigel tornou a abraçá-la. Sua solidão chegara ao fim.

— Tenho sido um tolo, um covarde. Quase a perdi por medo de abrir o coração. Bem, saiba que nunca mais a deixarei se afastar de mim, minha linda rosa francesa. Eu a amo e faltam-me palavras para expressar a felicidade que sinto por você me amar também.

Atordoados de felicidade, os dois se beijaram cheios de ternura e paixão.

— Teremos muitos anos juntos pela frente para você aprender todas essas palavras. — Surpresa, Gisele viu Nigel inclinar-se e beijar o medalhão preso à corrente. — Por que você fez isso?

— Este medalhão foi presente de sua avó e, segundo a boa senhora, lhe traria sorte.

— Serei para sempre grata a _grandmére._ Sou uma mulher livre e, ainda mais importante, sou amada.

— Oh, sim, passarei minha vida inteira mostrando-lhe o quanto a amo. Agradeço a sua avó, pois também fui beneficiado pelo medalhão.

— Talvez. Mas não tanto quanto eu — ela retrucou, provocando-o.

— Você está me desafiando, milady?

— Suponho que sim.

— Então se prepare para discutir o assunto vigorosamente. — Nigel imprensou-a contra o colchão, cobrindo-a com o próprio corpo. — Se queremos determinar qual de nós dois ama mais o outro, precisaremos de muito tempo.

— E de muita persuasão, espero.

— Ah, querida, irei persuadi-la de todas as maneiras possíveis de forma a me conceder a vitória.

Gisele tocou o medalhão de leve, erguendo uma prece de agradecimento aos céus antes de se entregar ao amor, que agora sabia lhe pertencer por toda a eternidade.


	3. Chapter 3

**Murray 03 -** _ **Highland Promise**_

 **Hannah Howell**

 **Escócia, 1444**

 **Uma promessa para sempre**

Eric Murray era a única esperança de Bethia Drummond de salvar a própria vida e a de seu sobrinho. Para escapar da cruel perseguição de um parente ganancioso que pretendia se apossar das terras herdadas pelo menino, Bethia foi obrigada a aceitar a proteção do belo guerreiro escocês que cruzara seu caminho e que despertava nela uma atração irresistível. Porém, logo Bethia descobriria que Eric também reivindicava terras e bens de família… Uma família que, por coincidência, era forte aliada da sua. Como Bethia poderia amar um homem que ela um dia talvez tivesse de enfrentar como oponente? Mas, por outro lado, como ignorar a verdade que seu coração insistia em lhe mostrar, que aquele orgulhoso cavaleiro inspirara nela muito mais do que uma intensa paixão, que ele era a sua vida… e seu destino!

 **Capítulo I**

 _Escócia, 1444_

Assistindo aos dois homens suarentos jogarem terra sobre o caixão da irmã, Bethia Drummond abraçou o sobrinho James com mais força. Órfão antes do primeiro aniversário, em virtude da ganância dos parentes, o garotinho iria precisar de muito amor e muita proteção. Engolindo as lágrimas, ela lançou um ramo de flores brancas sobre a sepultura, não conseguindo acreditar que sua irmã gêmea se fora para sempre. Sorcha jazia junto do amado marido Robert, ambos sob sete palmos. Ambos vítimas da ambição desmedida da família de Robert.

Lutando para não deixar transparecer o ódio, fitou o tio do falecido cunhado, William, e seus filhos, Iain e Angus. O trio adotara o sobrenome Drummond vários anos atrás, quando William se casara com Mary, tia de Robert. Estéril, a afetuosa dama acolhera os meninos como seus, sem desconfiar do quanto lhe custaria aquele ato de bondade. A pobre senhora morrera dez meses após o casamento, de uma maneira lenta, agonizante e suspeita. Agora outros dois obstáculos às terras e às riquezas de Dunncraig tinham sido removidos definitivamente. Mas, diante do túmulo da irmã, Bethia jurou que William e seus filhos asquerosos jamais poriam as mãos em James. Faria-os pagar caro pelos crimes cometidos.

Quando os três se aproximaram, ela inspirou fundo, resistindo ao ímpeto de sair correndo. Contudo não seria sensato permitir-lhes perceber a extensão de suas desconfianças.

— Você não precisa se preocupar com o futuro do garoto, disse William numa voz gutural. Nós nos encarregaremos disso.

Num esforço supremo para disfarçar a repulsa, Bethia sorriu.

— Minha irmã me pediu para cuidar de James. Por isso vim até aqui.

— Você é muito jovem. Com certeza não desejará passar o resto da vida cuidando do filho de outra mulher.

— Criar o filho de minha irmã gêmea nunca será um fardo para mim, sir.

— Talvez não seja uma boa hora de discutirmos o assunto. Os lábios finos e ressecados de William se arreganharam num arremedo de sorriso. Você ainda está tão abalada com a morte de sua pobre irmã que não consegue raciocinar com clareza. Conversaremos depois.

— Como quiser.

Dando-lhes as costas, Bethia afastou-se aparentando uma calma que estava longe de sentir. Queria poder gritar suas suspeitas, queria enterrar uma faca no coração negro de William. Entretanto, se cedesse aos impulsos, não obteria nada exceto breve satisfação. Iain e Angus não hesitariam em vingar a morte do pai, matando-a e a James.

Derrotar William e os filhos, fazê-los pagar por seus crimes exigiria cautela e planejamento. Para tal, necessitava manter as emoções sob controle. Precisava também da ajuda de terceiros, algo impossível de conseguir num lugar como Dunncraig, onde todos viviam aterrorizados. William exercia a tirania com um prazer doentio, detalhe que Robert ou preferira não enxergar, ou nem sequer notara, devido aos longos períodos passados na corte. A ingenuidade, ou negligência, de Robert, custara a ele e à esposa suas vidas. Não permitiria que James se unisse ao casal naquela cova rasa.

— Seu pai foi um homem corajoso e honrado — Bethia falou baixinho, fechando a porta do quarto minúsculo e úmido que dividia com o garoto. Pena não ter prestado mais atenção ao que acontecia ao redor.

Depois de colocar o sonolento bebê no berço, sentou-se num banco, sentindo uma tristeza infinita invadir-lhe a alma. James herdara os maravilhosos olhos verdes de Sorcha, os mesmos cabelos ruivos e ondulados. A inveja que às vezes sentira da decantada beleza da irmã parecia-lhe agora tola e melancólica. Sim, reconhecia faltar-lhe atrativos. Tinha cabelos escuros e olhos de cores diferentes, um azul, outro verde, porém continuava viva.

Durante anos o fato de não serem gêmeas idênticas causara-lhe sofrimento porque sempre se sentira inferior. No entanto, a perfeição e o encanto de Sorcha não haviam bastado para salvá-la de um destino cruel.

Bethia agradecia aos céus por ser mais forte que a irmã, cuja inocência tornara-a presa fácil da malícia humana. Surpreendera-se quando ela lhe escrevera solicitando ajuda para cuidar de James, visto a abundância de servas capazes de cercar o herdeiro de Dunncraig de atenções. Surpreendera-se também com a estranha escolha de palavras. Na carta, Sorcha lhe pedira para "vigiar" o menino. Não para pajeá-lo, ou educá-lo. Mas para vigiá-lo. E era exatamente o que faria dali em diante.

Com a respiração suspensa, Bethia atravessou os corredores escuros e desertos. Embora soubesse se mover silenciosamente, temia que essa habilidade falhasse naquele momento crítico, pondo tudo a perder. Passara três dias pavorosos, tentando descobrir um modo de escapar do castelo às escondidas e agora, perto de alcançar seu objetivo, receava ouvir soar o alarme.

As últimas setenta e duas horas haviam sido terríveis, marcadas por suspeitas e dúvidas quanto ao sucesso do plano. A morte súbita do cachorrinho de James, pusera fim às suas indecisões. Nunca entenderia por que, depois de comer e beber o que lhe fora servido e ao sobrinho no dia do funeral sem hesitar, na manhã seguinte acordara cheia de desconfianças. Quando o cachorrinho morrera imediatamente após provar a comida, lamentara havê-lo usado como cobaia, pois sentia-se culpada. O sacrifício do animalzinho convencera-a de que as mortes de Sorcha e Robert tinham sido causadas por envenenamento, não por uma doença desconhecida e devastadora, como fora proclamado aos quatro ventos.

Enfim Bethia chegou ao lugar que procurava: uma fresta na parede atrás do estábulo. Robert não somente ignorara a presença de inimigos letais à sua volta, como o estado deteriorado de Dunncraig. Se houvesse percebido a decadência da fortaleza, não teria conservado William à frente da administração. Aliás, o que William e filhos estavam fazendo com o dinheiro do arrendamento das terras continuava sendo um mistério. Obviamente não o empregavam em melhorias do castelo por cujo controle estavam dispostos a assassinar quem cruzasse seu caminho.

Ao se espremer, com James no colo, pela fenda da muralha, algumas pedras caíram no chão, o que provocou um barulho estridente que ecoou naquela noite. Rígida, aguardou que os sentinelas se manifestassem. Como nada acontecesse, avançou cautelosa em direção da floresta, sentindo-se um pouco mais confiante em suas chances de escapar.

Rodeada pelas árvores centenárias, permitiu-se um suspiro de alívio. Claro que logo a estariam perseguindo, porém dera o primeiro passo em direção à liberdade e segurança, e isso a enchia de esperança. Um cavalo teria sido de grande auxílio, mas não se atrevera a reaver a égua que trouxera de casa. Teria sido impossível fazê-la passar pela abertura estreita na muralha. Sem um cavalo, distanciar-se de seus inimigos exigiria extenuantes caminhadas.

— Descanse agora, meu lindo rapazinho — ela murmurou, quando o bebê se mexeu na tipóia que improvisara para mantê-lo junto ao peito. Os canalhas que mataram seus pais não tardarão a experimentar do próprio veneno. E que Deus amaldiçoe todos os que tentam se enriquecer a custa de outros.

— Tem mesmo certeza de que deve partir e enfrentar aquelas pessoas? Balfour Murray perguntou ao seu jovem irmão de criação, Eric, quando se sentavam à mesa do grande salão de Donncoill.

Eric sorriu e piscou para a esposa de Balfour, Maldie, que acabara de lhe servir um enorme prato de comida.

— Nos últimos treze anos tentamos todos os meios para fazer valer meus direitos legais e tudo foi contestado ou ignorado. Simplesmente estou farto.

— Não sei como confrontar os tolos irá mudar alguma coisa.

— Talvez não, é uma abordagem nova para um problema antigo.

— Ainda nos resta apelar para o Rei.

— Já apelamos, embora sem muito empenho, reconheço. Creio que nosso Monarca evita tomar partido nessa disputa, preferindo manter-se neutro. Os Beaton sempre foram desprezíveis, mas nunca irritaram ou desafiaram o Rei. Os MacMillan, clã de minha mãe, também são leais à Coroa, além de excelentes guerreiros. Quanto a mim, carrego no corpo a marca hereditária dos Beaton e segundo muitos, pareço-me com a família de minha mãe. Acho que está na hora dos Beaton e MacMillan me conhecerem.

— Você acredita que os Beaton aceitarão a verdade se você mostrar-lhes o sinal de nascença que traz nas costas? — indagou Maldie.

— Não, é provável que não. Mas não custa tentar. Em relação aos MacMillan, jamais escutei algo que os difamasse, mas existe a possibilidade de haverem dado ouvidos às mentiras contadas pelos Beaton. Talvez eu possa, finalmente, ajudá-los a enxergar a verdade.

— Leve alguém com você — Balfour insistiu. É uma pena que Nigel esteja na França.

— Gisele já lhe deu três lindos filhos. Os parentes franceses estavam ansiosos para conhecer as crianças.

— Sem dúvida. Se você puder esperar até eu terminar meu trabalho aqui, poderei acompanhá-lo. Ou quem sabe Nigel terá regressado.

— Essa briga é minha. Apenas minha.

Eric precisou do resto da noite, e parte do dia seguinte, para convencer o irmão de que queria lidar com a situação sozinho. Nenhum dos dois julgava os Beaton e os MacMillan uma ameaça concreta, estando o Monarca a par da contenda. Qualquer dano causado a Eric, nas terras de um dos clãs, provocaria uma resposta real, rápida e devastadora. Contudo outros perigos rondavam um viajante solitário, e Balfour não hesitou em enumerá-los, com horripilante riqueza de detalhes.

E ainda os listava três dias depois, quando Eric selava Connor, o magnífico garanhão negro.

— Um homem para vigiar a retaguarda não faria mal — argumentou o apreensivo lorde Murray.

— Não, não faria mal — Eric admitiu, amarrando os longos cabelos com uma tira de couro. Você necessita de mais auxílio em Donncoill do que eu nesta jornada. Sei cuidar de mim. Sou capaz de me defender. Pare de se preocupar como se fosse minha mãe.

— Caso surjam problemas sérios e inesperados, instale-se numa hospedaria e mande um mensageiro pedindo ajuda. Ou volte para cá. Tornaremos a empreender a viagem juntos, quando a colheita estiver terminada.

— De acordo. Sossegue, enviarei notícias.

— É melhor enviar notícias sim, porque, se não formos informados do que está lhe acontecendo dentro de um período razoável de tempo, sairei à sua procura. Vá com Deus — Balfour murmurou, observando o irmão caçula dirigir-se aos portões.

Após um último aceno, Eric deixou a fortaleza, dominado por um misto de emoções conflitantes. Ele buscavao que lhe pertencia-lhe por direito e irritava-o ser obrigado a implorar, a suplicar. Balfour o presenteara com um pequeno castelo e alguns hectares de terra a oeste de Donncoill. Várias vezes sentira-se inclinado a iniciar uma nova vida ali, abandonando a idéia de lutar por sua herança. Então o senso de justiça acabava prevalecendo, impelindo-o a seguir em frente.

Também havia um fato inquestionável, apesar de ignorado com freqüência. Não era um Murray de sangue. Os laços que o uniam àquela família tinham se estreitado quando Balfour se casara com Maldie, sua meia-irmã.

Legalmente, os Murray não lhe deviam nada, não tinham qualquer obrigação de prover sua subsistência. Isso fazia da recusa dos Beaton e dos MacMillan em aceitá-lo como membro dos respectivos clãs um insulto ainda maior. Por lei, tinha direito ao que pertencera à mãe e ao pai. Em seu coração, para sempre permaneceria um Murray, mas não estava certo abrir mão do que lhe fora tirado pelas mentiras dos Beaton. Se seus parentes de sangue queriam brigar por sua herança, que assim fosse. Durante treze anos, desde que descobrira a verdade sobre sua origem, esforçara-se para resolver as divergências por meios diplomáticos. Agora chegara o momento do confronto.

Em poucas horas encontrava-se diante das muralhas da fortaleza Beaton. Apesar de não se surpreender quando o impediram de entrar, o desaponto foi inevitável. Imediatamente após a morte de seu pai, o primo deste, sir Graham Beaton, se apossara do castelo e lá fincara raízes. Tão cruel e inteligente quanto o falecido primo, sir Graham mantivera os vassalos na mesma situação anterior, de penúria absoluta. E se o canalha não parecia disposto a devolver as de terras roubadas forma pacífica, teria que arrancá-lo dali à força. Enquanto se afastava, procurando ignorar as ofensas que as sentinelas lhe gritavam de seus postos, Eric decidiu rumar para a propriedade dos MacMillan. Caso o acolhessem, teria mais homens, mais poder e mais dinheiro para lutar contra o usurpador de seu legado. Sem dúvida, sir Graham sabia que ele era o legítimo herdeiro de Dubhlinn, e recusando-se sistematicamente a recebê-lo, deixava claro não pretender abdicar dos privilégios adquiridos por meios escusos. Uma aliança com os MacMillan poderia ajudá-lo a derrotar seu rival. Mais determinado do que nunca a conquistar o apoio da família da mãe, Eric embrenhou-se na floresta, convicto de não estar somente começando uma cruzada para reaver seus direitos. Chegara a hora de pôr fim ao longo reinado de terror implantado por consecutivos lordes Beaton.

— Mamãe?

Engolindo as lágrimas, Bethia levou a pequenina caneca de prata aos lábios do sobrinho e ajudou-o a beber água.

— Receio que, a partir de agora, eu serei sua mãe, querido — ela murmurou, acariciando os cabelos sedosos e perfumados da criança. Sei que não sou tão boa quanto aquela que os canalhas lhe roubaram, mas me esforçarei ao máximo para substituí-la dignamente.

Uma vozinha interior insistiu em sussurrar que, pelo menos, estava conseguindo manter James vivo, algo que Sorcha não fora capaz. Logo repreendeu-se por alimentar pensamento tão desleal. Nos últimos dois dias, avançando pela floresta rumo ao castelo dos pais, descobrira-se para seu pesar, nutrindo com freqüência, pensamentos negativos sobre a irmã e o cunhado. No fundo, condenava-os por haverem sido sempre fracos, cegos, egoístas. James, pobrezinho, tivera tolos inconseqüentes como pais. E a cada vez que essas coisas vinham-lhe à mente, a culpa a corroía.

— Preciso de tempo para analisar meus sentimentos — Bethia falou, oferecendo um pedaço de pão ao garotinho. Estou tão furiosa com a situação que acabo ficando irritada com seus pobres pais também. Eles não fizeram nada de errado. Sim, poderiam ter sido um pouco mais atentos ao que acontecia em Dunncraig, poderiam ter sido mais cautelosos, menos superficiais. Mas não são culpados de nada.

— Mamãe?

— Não, querido, mamãe partiu. Somos apenas nós dois agora. Talvez por isso eu esteja zangada. Sorcha deveria estar aqui. Ela era jovem, linda, cheia de vida. Não merecia acabar numa sepultura fria. Oh, se seus pais houvessem tomado as precauções necessárias, teriam se salvado. Enfurece-me pensar que desperdiçaram o futuro. Não, não está certo repreendê-los. Existe um único homem responsável pela tragédia: William. Farei com que o maldito e seus filhos odiosos ardam no fogo do inferno.

— Baba.

— Baba? O que é "baba"? Sorrindo, Bethia suspirou fundo. Não sabemos muito a respeito um do outro, não é? E infelizmente acho que só teremos tempo de nos conhecermos melhor quando chegarmos em casa. Em Dunnbea, livres de nossos perseguidores, poderemos contar com _vovó_ e _vovô_ para encher seus dias de alegria. Embora nenhum de nós vá ocupar o vazio deixado por seus pais, saiba que não lhe faltarão amor e cuidados. É uma bênção você ser ainda tão pequeno, pois a dor da perda será menos dura.

Bethia agradeceu aos céus por James ser uma criança de temperamento doce e sossegado, pouco dado a choros e resmungos. Mas procuraria ensinar ao filho de Sorcha o valor da prudência.

Ao reunir os pertences e se preparar para retomar a longa caminhada, ela ouviu um ruído abafado. Praguejando por entre os dentes, desembainhou a adaga e postou-se diante do menino, pronta para atacar ao menor sinal de perigo. Dois sujeitos saíram do meio das sombras.

— Vocês não levarão a criança — declarou com firmeza, rezando para que os estranhos não estivessem a serviço de William.

— Não queremos a criança — o mais alto da dupla retrucou e olhos fixos na caneca de prata que James segurava.

— Vocês não passam de ladrões vulgares.

— Bem, não somos quem você parecia estar esperando, mas tampouco nos consideramos ladrões vulgares. De fato, somos muito bons no nosso ofício e a sorte nos sorriu.

Mesmo sabendo que deveria entregar quaisquer coisas que os assaltantes quisessem, porque enfrentá-los apenas poria James em perigo, Bethia hesitava. A caneca fora um presente dos avós maternos para o neto no dia do batizado e a única herança deixada por Sorcha. Apesar da razão mandá-la agarrar o bebê e sair correndo para bem longe, o coração, ferido e sangrando opunha-se à idéia de que bandidos tocassem num objeto que pertencera à irmã morta.

— Vocês não tomarão o que é meu sem lutar — afirmou, na esperança de estar lidando com covardes.

— Vamos, moça, será que uns poucos objetos valem a sua vida, ou a do garoto?

— Não. Você deveria se perguntar se esses poucos objetos valem a sua vida e a de seu comparsa.

O som de vozes atraiu a atenção de Eric. Segurando as rédeas com firmeza, manteve o garanhão imóvel enquanto procurava detectar a direção de onde vinham os ruídos. Decidira-se por rotas menos movimentadas para chegar ao castelo dos MacMillan com a intenção de evitar encrencas. Aparentemente de nada adiantara a precaução.

Cauteloso, avançou, descartando a idéia de desmontar. Se o problema à sua frente fosse maior do que se julgava capaz de resolver sozinho, preferia ter condições de escapar o mais rápido possível.

A cena inusitada o espantou tanto, que não conseguia acreditar nos próprios olhos. Uma mulher miúda, esbelta, de cabelos escuros, armada apenas de uma adaga, encarava dois grandalhões munidos de espadas. Um menininho, com ar inocente, acompanhava a áspera troca de palavras entre os adultos.

Corajosa, Eric pensou. Tola, mas corajosa. A atitude destemida da bela morena surpreendeu os ladrões, fazendo-os hesitar. E o cavaleiro aproveitou aquele momento de indecisão para agir. Impetuoso, entrou na clareira, sorrindo ante o assombro provocado por sua inesperada aparição.

— Creio que milady deseja conservar suas posses, senhores — falou, desembainhando a espada. — E se vocês desejam conservar suas cabeças toscas sobre seus ombros covardes, sugiro que comecem a correr. Já. Muito rápido e para muito longe.

Sem esperar nova ordem, os rufiões debandaram, desaparecendo em questão de segundos. Ainda petrificada de susto, a desconhecida continuava a fitá-lo como se estivesse contemplando um fantasma.

As esposas de seus irmãos eram pequeninas, de constituição física frágil, porém suspeitava de que essa mulher fosse ainda menor que Maldie e Gisele. Cabelos castanho-escuros, compridos e ondulados. Rosto delicado, lábios tentadoramente carnudos. Sob as sobrancelhas arqueadas e cílios espessos, olhos magníficos. O esquerdo, verde. O direito, azul. Cintura fina, seios empinados. Um corpo sedutor.

Após o breve exame, Eric fitou a criança sentada na grama, indagando-se se o garotinho seria filho da intrépida dama. Mas onde estaria o pai?

Bethia ficara atônita quando o cavaleiro alto surgira do meio do nada e pusera os ladrões para correr. Nunca uma figura masculina a impressionara tanto.

Não havia outra palavra para descrevê-lo, exceto belo. Os cabelos longos, presos com uma tira de couro, caíam sobre as costas. Rosto perfeito, queixo forte, nariz reto, boca sensual. Olhos de um azul profundo, faiscantes sob as sobrancelhas escuras.

O corpo, metido em trajes sóbrios, exalava virilidade por todos os poros. Ombros largos, quadris estreitos, braços e pernas musculosos. Não era à toa que perdera o fôlego ao vê-lo. Homens daquele tipo apareciam apenas em sonhos.

Aos poucos, suspeitas insidiosas começaram a tomar forma. Insegura, ergueu a adaga. O fato de ser dono de uma beleza avassaladora, não transformava o estranho num protetor. Talvez estivesse até trabalhando para William.

— Quem é você, sir? — perguntou, áspera. As cores de seu clã, estampadas na túnica, me são desconhecidas.

— Que maneira gentil de agradecer meu auxílio.

Não se importando de haver parecido ingrata, mediante a seriedade da situação em que se achava, Bethia permaneceu serena.

— Ainda não tenho certeza de que estou salva.

— Sou sir Eric Murray, de Donncoill — ele se apresentou, inclinando a cabeça de leve.

— Não reconheço o sobrenome, ou seu lugar de origem. Portanto, você deve estar bem longe de suas terras.

— Estou à procura da família de minha mãe. E o que você está fazendo nas entranhas da floresta tendo somente uma criança e uma adaga por companhia?

— Uma pergunta razoável, suponho.

— Muito razoável.

— Estou levando meu sobrinho para casa.

A palavra sobrinho deixou Eric mais feliz do que seria natural.

— Sem uma escolta para guardá-los? Observando-o embainhar a espada e desmontar, Bethia ficou rígida. Embora não percebesse nada de ameaçador no comportamento do cavaleiro, não ousava considerá-lo um aliado. Não exporia James a riscos desnecessários.

— Não existia ninguém a quem eu confiaria a vida de meu sobrinho. Postando-se na frente do menino, ergueu o queixo, desafiadora. E isto o inclui, sir. Pelo menos no momento presente.

— Você não reconheceu meu nome, ou meu clã, milady. Não acredito que não saiba exatamente quem são seus inimigos. É óbvio que não pertenço a esse grupo.

— Ainda não.

— Já lhe disse quem sou e você não retribuiu a gentileza.

Bethia queria que aquele homem parasse de sorrir, porque o sorriso fascinante estava minando sua resolução e levando-a a crer que estava mesmo diante de seu salvador. Também receava sucumbir ao encantamento da voz grave. O estranho podia não ser um dos mercenários de William, mas sem dúvida era perigoso de muitas outras maneiras.

— Sou Bethia Drummond e este é meu sobrinho, James Drummond, herdeiro de Dunncraig.

— Dunncraig?

— Você conhece?

— Apenas sei que é um dos muitos lugares pelos quais terei que passar antes de chegar ao meu destino.

— Dependendo da trilha que você tomou, é possível que já o tenha deixado para trás.

— Estou a caminho de Bealachan, fortaleza dos MacMillan.

Conhecendo bem a família, Bethia preocupou-se. Sir Murray os estaria procurando como amigo?

— Por quê?

— São parentes de minha mãe.

— Mas você fala como se essa fosse sua primeira visita a Bealachan.

— E é. A explicação para o fato é longa e sombria. Uma história que não me animo a relatar com uma faca encostada no pescoço.

Quando os dedos esguios se fecharam ao redor de seu pulso e tiraram-lhe a adaga sem que opusesse resistência, Bethia tornou a se indagar se não estaria brincando com fogo. Tensa, viu-o sorrir para o pequeno e alegre James.

— A infância é uma bênção. Tanta inocência, tanta facilidade em confiar nos outros.

— Porque as crianças desconhecem o mal que há no mundo. Depressa, Bethia tomou o sobrinho nos braços, num gesto claramente defensivo.

Eric já não tinha dúvida de que o menino e a jovem dama fugiam de cruéis perseguidores e estava decidido a ajudá-los. Só não sabia se agia assim movido pelo dever, ou se enfeitiçado pela beleza morena.

— Por isso elas precisam de quem as proteja, milady.

— É o que estou fazendo.

— E você não acha necessário ter alguém com quem dividir a responsabilidade?

— Talvez. Porém isso não significa que eu queira sua ajuda. A proximidade daquele homem a estava enlouquecendo. A voz baixa soava como uma carícia aos seus ouvidos e os olhos azuis pareciam enxergá-la pelo avesso. Sentia-se zonza, inebriada, como se houvesse tomado litros de um vinho forte.

— Oh, pois eu penso que meu auxílio é necessário sim. Eric acariciou os cabelos ruivos do garotinho, disfarçando um sorriso quando sua mão roçou o queixo de Bethia e ela deu um passo atrás, estremecendo violentamente. Para onde vocês estão indo?

— Dunnbea.

— Mais um dos lugares pelos quais terei que passar antes de chegar ao meu destino.

— Sim.

— Os MacMillan têm alguma rixa com os Drummond?

— Não. Há anos são aliados.

— Pelo visto, milady, rumamos para a mesma direção.

— Vou tomar uma rota tortuosa. Atrasaria sua jornada.

— Não, porque também pretendo percorrer caminhos alternativos. Estou viajando sozinho e prefiro evitar problemas.

— Então é melhor milorde me deixar para trás, porque os problemas me perseguem.

Bethia não entendia sua relutância em aceitar a oferta de auxílio. De fato nunca ouvira falar dos Murray, ou de Donncoill. Isso era sinal de que se tratava de um clã respeitável, pois notícias envolvendo clãs corruptos costumavam se espalhar rapidamente. Sem dúvida, o estranho possuía várias características físicas típicas dos MacMillan, amigos de longa data de sua família. Além de acabar de salvá-la do que poderia ter sido um confronto fatal, ele não tomara nenhuma atitude ameaçadora à sua integridade ou à de James. O bom senso exigia que aceitasse o oferecimento de proteção.

— Vamos, milady, esqueça o orgulho e reconheça estar necessitada de ajuda.

— Não é apenas o orgulho que me faz vacilar, sir.

— Já não lhe provei que minhas intenções são honestas? Que não pretendo lhe causar nenhum dano?

— Sim, porém não devo levar em consideração somente minha pessoa, quando tomar certas decisões.

— Eu jamais iria ferir uma criança.

As palavras ditas num tom baixo e enérgico quase a fizeram sorrir. Insultara-o com suas reticências e suspeitas. Embora continuasse inquieta, Bethia começou a desconfiar de que hesitava não porque duvidasse da retidão do caráter de sir Murray, e sim porque o julgava perigosamente atraente. Nunca homem algum a afetara tanto e temia sucumbir a impulsos que não queria sequer imaginar.

— Nesse caso, milorde, peço-lhe por sua honra de cavaleiro, o favor de me escoltar, e ao meu sobrinho, até Dunnbea — falou afinal, enrubescendo até a raiz dos cabelos.

— Missão aceita, senhora.

— Talvez não vai ser tão fácil cumpri-la.

— Não sou um espadachim incompetente, creia-me.

— Não estou questionando sua habilidade no manejo da espada. Mas é provável que mais de um inimigo tente impedir a mim e James de alcançar nosso destino. Estamos no centro de uma disputa mortal, sir. De um lado, meu sobrinho, eu e agora você. Do outro, um canalha chamado William e seus dois filhos gananciosos, Iain e Angus, além de todos os mercenários que contratarem para nos caçar.

— Por quê?

— Porque William quer roubar o que, por direito, pertence a este menino. O infame já mandou a própria esposa para o túmulo e assassinou minha irmã e meu cunhado dias atrás. Na noite anterior à minha fuga de Dunncraig, tentou envenenar James e a mim também, para se apossar definitivamente do castelo.

Apesar da expressão serena, por dentro Eric fervia de raiva. Embora não guardasse nenhuma semelhança com os crápulas descritos por Bethia, o objetivo de sua jornada era tomar posse da herança que lhe fora negada e para tal teria que acabar empregando meios violentos. A jovem apenas começava a superar a desconfiança inicial e temia assustá-la explicando os verdadeiros motivos de sua visita aos MacMillan. Deixaria para entrar em detalhes mais tarde.

— Asseguro-lhe que uma situação como a sua não me é desconhecida. Meu irmão e a esposa percorreram metade da França tentando escapar dos homens que a queriam enforcar por um crime que ela não havia cometido. Talvez eu possa pôr em prática algumas das coisas que aprendi com aquela história.

— Por que seu irmão não está lhe fazendo companhia nesta visita aos parentes?

— Porque ele e eu temos mães diferentes. Notando o misto de confusão e curiosidade estampadas nos belos olhos incomuns, Eric sorriu. Mais uma longa história que lhe contarei depois. Teremos muito tempo para conversar durante nossa longa jornada.

— Imagino que sim. Suponho que devamos iniciar a marcha.

Quando Eric estendeu os braços para James, Bethia sentiu o coração disparar, dominada por instantânea ansiedade. Aquela era a primeira vez, desde a morte de Sorcha, que entregava o garoto a alguém. Mas se pretendia confiar a vida de ambos ao cavalheiro, precisava aprender a confiar-lhe a criança, ainda que por breves segundos.

Em silêncio, Eric observou-a recolher os pertences, não lhe passando despercebido o cuidado especial com que a caneca de prata foi guardada no alforje.

— Acho que um dos ladrões lhe fez uma pergunta razoável, milady. Valia a pena arriscar sua vida, e a de seu sobrinho, por causa desses objetos?

— Não — ela murmurou, melancólica. A razão dizia ser tolice lutar para conservar coisas materiais, mas a emoção falou mais alto. A caneca pertenceu à minha irmã gêmea, morta há uma semana. Sei que agi feito uma idiota, mas não suportei a idéia de um bandido pôr suas mãos imundas na única lembrança deixada por Sorcha para seu filho.

— Foi uma atitude compreensível. A dor da sua perda é recente.

— Não sei se algum dia serei capaz de superá-la.

— Não existe vínculo maior do que o existente entre dois seres que dividiram o mesmo útero. Contudo, a vida tem sua própria maneira de suavizar o sofrimento. A ferida vai cicatrizar, embora a saudade permaneça. Eric devolveu-lhe James e segurando-a pela cintura, colocou-os sobre a sela sem o menor esforço.

— Vamos todos cavalgar juntos? — Bethia indagou apreensiva, quando o cavaleiro se acomodou às suas costas.

— Sim.

— O peso de um homem grande mais o de duas outras pessoas não será excessivo para o animal? — Escutando-o rir, impacientou-se.

— Qual o motivo do riso?

— Diverte-me ouvi-la me chamar de homem "grande".

— Porque você o é.

— Talvez para alguém do seu tamanho diminuto. Acredite-me, milady, não sou assim tão grande.

— E eu não sou assim tão pequena.

— Você foi a segunda a nascer, não? Segurando as rédeas, Eric induziu o cavalo a um passo cadenciado.

— Sim. Nasci muito miúda e doente. Porém cresci e fiquei mais forte.

— Oh, sim, você é uma mulher muito grande.

— Você está zombando de mim.

— Não, só brincando. Se um dia você me vir perto de meus irmãos, compreenderá exatamente como me sinto. Não é fácil ser raquítico.

— Não sou raquítica! — ela resmungou, reagindo à óbvia provocação.

Na verdade, sabia-se pequenina, entretanto lorde Murray nunca poderia ser considerado um homem baixo. Pelo contrário. Aliás, perto dele sentia-se ainda menor e estranhamente insegura.

De súbito, Bethia percebeu que os lábios masculinos roçavam seus cabelos. Nervosa, tentou afastar-se, mas os braços musculosos à sua volta a impediram de mover-se.

— Sir, o que você está fazendo? — interpelou-o, trêmula.

— Aspirando o perfume de seus cabelos. Tamanha sinceridade a desconcertou.

— Pois pode parar com isso neste instante.

— Não sei se quero parar, milady.

Mesmo reconhecendo estar agindo de forma ultrajante, Eric não conseguia resistir ao impulso de atiçá-la. Queria-a como jamais quisera mulher alguma, desejava-a com um ardor que beirava o irracional. E estava ansioso para descobrir se a afetava também. Bethia o fascinava, o inquietava, despertava seu apetite.

— É melhor se esforçar para mudar de atitude, milorde.

— Se for absolutamente necessário…

— E necessário, creia-me.

— Eu estava apenas a lisonjeando, milady.

— No momento tenho coisas mais importantes em que pensar do que nos galanteios de um homem. Acho que serei obrigada a lhe pedir que me faça outra promessa.

— Qual seria?

— Que trate com o devido respeito uma dama da minha estirpe.

— Oh, sim, sem dúvida.

Imediatamente Bethia arrependeu-se de não haver elaborado o pedido de forma mais clara e objetiva. Ficara tudo muito vago. Sir Murray nunca lhe faltaria com o respeito, nunca ignoraria a ética e os deveres de um cavaleiro, disso estava certa. Porém nada o impediria de envolvê-la numa teia de sedução. Como conseguiria permanecer imune àquele charme devastador?

Bastava vê-lo sorrir, bastava sentir o toque leve das mãos fortes, para se derreter por dentro. Sir Eric Murray a tinha salvado, e a James, de um destino incerto. Com certeza honraria o juramento de levá-los em segurança até Dunnbea.

Mas tinha medo até de pensar no que poderia acontecer entre os dois durante a jornada. Começava a se convencer de ter escapado de um perigo mortal para se expor a outro ainda maior.

 **Capítulo II**

— Sente-se, milady — Eric pediu baixinho, impelindo-a para perto da fogueira. Atenda ao menino enquanto cuido do resto.

— Eu deveria ajudá-lo.

— Pois está me ajudando. Posso erguer acampamento, alimentar o cavalo e preparar uma refeição frugal, porém farta. Mas não sei cuidar de um bebê.

Com movimentos lentos e pesados, Bethia tirou panos limpos do alforje e, delicadamente, trocou a fralda de James com movimentos lentos e pesados. Não conseguia entender a razão de tanto cansaço. Quando lorde Murray a encontrara, só estivera andando há dois dias. Então desfrutara do conforto de uma boa cavalgada. Por que se sentia assim, exausta? Esperava não cair no sono antes de ter chance de comer e esclarecer algumas coisas urgentes.

O que mais a preocupava era a rapidez com que relaxara após aceitar o gentil oferecimento de auxílio de um estranho. Bastara acomodar-se na sela para uma fadiga esquisita invadir os músculos rígidos, desde sua chegada a Dunncraig, se distendendo no instante em que os braços do cavaleiro a enlaçaram. Como não conhecia realmente sir Eric, sabia estar pisando em terreno perigoso. A beleza máscula, a voz profunda, o corpo viril a perturbavam de uma maneira insidiosa, mas não podia se permitir ceder às sensações, abandonando por completo o bom senso e a cautela. Se apenas sua vida estivesse em jogo, possivelmente se deixaria arrastar pelo turbilhão de emoções. No entanto, havia James a considerar.

Apesar de atento ao mingau que preparava, Eric sentia o olhar de Bethia o perscrutando. A jovem dama estivera muito quieta nas últimas horas, o cansaço anestesiando as suspeitas iniciais. Porém agora parecia mais alerta, sinal de que perguntas estavam a caminho. Perguntas que precisaria responder com prudência. Embora tivesse pleno direito de reclamar sua herança, receava não ser capaz de fazê-la compreender seus motivos completamente. Esperava conseguir evitar as questões mais polêmicas, pelo menos até convencê-la de que possuía um caráter correto.

Antes de contar-lhe toda a verdade, necessitava conquistar-lhe a confiança. Salvá-la daqueles ladrões não fora suficiente. Tinha que mostrar-lhe que não era um inimigo e nunca o seria.

Numa tentativa de adiar o interrogatório, tomou a iniciativa de começar a conversa, entregando-lhe uma tigela cheia de mingau de aveia.

— Você tem certeza de que este William é um assassino?

— Certeza absoluta, sír. Bethia colocou James sentado e pôs-se a alimentá-lo às colheradas. Por acaso você me julga uma desmiolada medrosa, que enxerga ameaças em cada canto?

— Não, mas assassinato é um crime sério para imputar a um homem. Um crime cuja pena é a forca.

— Sir William e seus filhos abomináveis merecem ser enforcados na árvore mais alta.

— Se são culpados do que você os acusa.

— Não é prática incomum matar para se apossar da fortuna alheia.

— De fato. A ganância é um motivo corriqueiro para crimes, como a vingança e a paixão. Mas você não falou de gargantas cortadas na calada da noite, ou de facadas nas costas. Atos assim são facilmente percebidos e condenados. Você falou de envenenamento. Um método muito mais difícil de provar. São poucos os venenos que deixam resíduos. Outros produzem sintomas que podem ser confundidos com uma doença.

— Por isso estou correndo de volta para a casa de meus pais, em busca de proteção e auxílio. O povo de Dunncraig está tão apavorado que ninguém se atreve a me ajudar, ou a James. Ninguém faria nada, mesmo se William nos trucidasse em público.

— Você disse que sua irmã e o marido morreram recentemente em circunstâncias suspeitas, e que o castelo continua sob o domínio de William?

— Sim. — Bethia tomou um pouco do mingau. Receio que Sorcha e Robert falharam por excesso de ingenuidade. Talvez, devido ao pouco tempo de casados e à chegada de James, não tenham prestado muita atenção ao que acontecia à sua volta. Imersos na própria felicidade, não notaram que suas terras estavam sendo sangradas, a fortaleza depredada e a lealdade de seus vassalos roubada. Subjugados pelo medo, o povo de Dunncraig não considerou Robert e Sorcha fortes o suficiente para livrá-los do domínio de William. Infelizmente, é possível que Robert não tenha sequer se esforçado para deter os avanços de William, ou impedir seus desmandos.

— Palavras duras.

— Muito duras — ela concordou, melancólica. Às vezes os odeio por sua fraqueza moral, por sua negligência para com aqueles que deveriam guardar e defender. Se ao menos houvessem morrido com honra, eu me sentiria mais consolada.

Suavemente Eric passou um braço ao redor dos ombros delicados, alegrando-se por não ser repelido. Aos poucos Bethia começava a aceitá-lo como um aliado, como alguém capaz de ajudá-la.

— Com certeza seria mais fácil lidar com a dor. Afinal, para cada morte heróica, outras tantas não o são. Você precisa perdoá-los pela cegueira e omissão. Tomaram uma atitude e pediram-lhe que fosse em socorro do menino.

— Sim, creio que sim. No início, não entendi por que me chamaram. Quando os vi debaixo da terra é que a mensagem de Sorcha passou realmente a fazer sentido. Na carta, minha irmã encarregava-me de proteger James. Uma escolha de palavras que, a princípio, me pareceu estranha. Até eu perceber o estado das coisas em Dunncraig. Quisera que ela houvesse vivido o bastante para me contar o que a levou a suspeitar de William. Talvez então eu poderia provar a culpa do canalha.

— Ninguém tem coragem de desafiar William e os filhos?

— Não. Já lhe disse que os aldeões estão apavorados.

— É compreensível, considerando o assassinato do senhor de Dunncraig e esposa. William não hesitaria um segundo antes de matar qualquer vassalo que ensaiasse enfrentá-lo.

— E o mais triste é que o legítimo lorde de Dunncraig é ainda uma criança, incapaz de reclamar o que lhe pertence por direito. William e os filhos pensam que eu não conseguirei reunir forças para expulsá-los do castelo.

— E conseguirá?

— Sim. Meu clã agirá rapidamente para proteger os interesses de James. Sorcha era amada e admirada. Todos ficarão furiosos, indignados com sua morte. Nossos aliados certamente se unirão à nossa causa.

— Aliados como os MacMillan?

— Sim. Esforçando-se para conter outro enorme bocejo, Bethia ofereceu um pouco de leite de cabra ao sobrinho. Quando Sorcha foi apresentada à corte, ficou claro que poderia se casar com quem quisesse, pois herdeiros dos clãs mais poderosos da Escócia se atiraram aos seus pés. Ela escolheu Robert, um primo distante de minha família. Sua grande beleza e charme continuaram atraindo amigos e aliados. Muitos, cujos corações foram conquistados por Sorcha, estarão ansiosos para vingá-la.

Enrolado numa manta, James adormeceu. Carinhosamente, Bethia o colocou sobre o cobertor estendido nas proximidades da fogueira.

— Você também deve ter conquistado muitos corações — Eric murmurou, incapaz de resistir à tentação de deslizar os dedos pelos cabelos perfumados e ondulados da bela morena.

— Oh, não. Não fui apresentada à corte.

— Por quê? Estava doente na época?

— Não. Meus pais decidiram que o dinheiro disponível deveria ser inteiramente gasto para fazer Sorcha brilhar, embora todos dissessem que minha irmã brilharia mesmo vestindo trapos. Um único sorriso seu conquistava admiradores. Bethia desviou o olhar, tímida. Receio ter uma língua afiada e um temperamento forte. Diferentemente de Sorcha, não confio nas pessoas com facilidade.

O retrato que Bethia pintava da irmã "perfeita" não agradou Eric. Era óbvio que Sorcha fora a preferida dos pais, que a cobriram de mimos enquanto relegavam a outra filha às sombras.

— É espantoso uma pessoa adulta permanecer tão ingênua, tão pura de coração, tão cega diante dos problemas que a cercam. Mas tamanha santidade não a manteve viva.

Seria impressão sua, ou notara um traço de ironia embutido no comentário?

— Robert era muito semelhante a Sorcha. Bonito, confiante, encantador. É uma pena que doçura e bondade não resistam muito neste mundo duro.

— Sim. A prudência é uma virtude necessária para superarmos as dificuldades e vencermos os desafios. Se alguém quer passar pela vida sendo apenas bonito, confiante e encantador, é melhor adotar guarda-costas.

— Minha família e eu deveríamos ter pensado nisso. Enviamos duas crianças inocentes para um covil de lobos sem ninguém que as protegesse. Com James será diferente. Apesar de possuir a mesma natureza amável dos pais, vou lhe ensinar a importância de agir com cautela, de estar atento à realidade.

— Você?! Pensei que os avós iriam se encarregar de educar o garoto.

— Oh, meus pais vão amá-lo porque é parte de Sorcha, mas… — Bethia fez uma pausa, sentindo-se um pouco culpada pelo que estava a ponto de dizer. Eles tentarão criar o neto como criaram a filha, ensinando-o a cultuar a aparência acima de tudo. Não, não permitirei que James cresça incapaz de perceber que, às vezes, um sorriso esconde uma mentira ou, ainda pior, uma adaga apontada para seu coração. É possível que Bowen me ajude.

Os dedos de Eric fizeram uma pressão maior em seus cabelos e ela o fitou inquieta. Talvez fosse um bom momento de pedir-lhe para parar, porém as palavras recusavam-se a sair de sua boca. O modo como ele brincava com os fios, como ocasionalmente aspirava o perfume e os beijava, era tão reconfortante quanto perturbador. Na verdade, não queria que lorde Murray parasse, mesmo sabendo não estar certo permitir-se ser tocada de maneira sedutora. Mas, se não deixasse a situação ultrapassar aquele ponto, que mal haveria?

— Quem é Bowen? — Eric indagou, ignorando a pontada de ciúme e esforçando-se para soar desinteressado. Por que o incomodara ouvi-la falar o nome de outro homem com afeição?

— Um dos mestres de armas de Dunnbea. Ele e Peter eram mercenários contratados por meu pai há dez anos, numa época em que sofríamos cercos e ataques freqüentes dos ingleses. Ambos se provaram tão valorosos que, superada a crise, permaneceram conosco. Os dois sempre foram muito pacientes comigo e eu os seguia como um cãozinho fiel. Meu primo Wallace, filho bastardo de um tio e dois anos mais velho do que eu, também vivia correndo atrás de Bowen e Peter. Nós quatro éramos muito unidos. Ao perceber que não teria mais filhos, meu pai resolveu reivindicar Wallace como herdeiro e acabei perdendo um companheiro de folguedos porque Wallace passou a ficar muito ocupado, treinando para se tornar cavaleiro e depois senhor de um castelo.

— Como você estava sendo preparada para se tornar uma dama, foi melhor assim..

— Temo não ter me saído bem porque me faltavam os requisitos necessários — ela murmurou atordoada, dando-se conta, para sua vergonha, de que recostara em sir Murray. O cansaço extremo a levara a se esquecer do decoro. Talvez tenham me incentivado a crescer muito solta, feito um menino. Talvez porque Sorcha tivesse sido sempre tão graciosa, tão linda, ninguém achou que valesse a pena tentar ensinar os modos de uma dama a uma desastrada como eu.

Eric estava certo de que Sorcha possuíra qualidades; porém, se ouvisse mais uma única palavra sobre sua "perfeição," explodiria. Ainda não conseguia entender por que o fato de Bethia haver sido rejeitada o enfurecia tanto. Provavelmente porque também o fora. O amor e a aceitação dos Murray suavizaram o golpe, mas a mágoa de ser abandonado pela própria família deixara cicatrizes permanentes. Será que Bethia não notara como fora desprezada, ou preferira fingir nada perceber para não enfrentar a dor? Ou, ainda pior, teria ela se julgado merecedora da discriminação? A pobrezinha se acreditara mesmo inferior à estupenda Sorcha?

Tamanha falta de autoconfiança, alimentada durante anos, poderia dificultar seus planos de conquistá-la.

No íntimo, sabia estar errado tentar seduzir uma dama. Mas também sabia que os conceitos de honra e respeito não o impediriam de sucumbir à paixão. Contudo, se Bethia lhe entregasse a virgindade, não hesitaria em desposá-la. Seus irmãos o chamariam de louco por tomar tal decisão poucas horas depois de conhecê-la. Entretanto, não voltaria atrás. Seguiria o instinto sem pensar duas vezes.

— Você precisa dormir agora — ele falou baixinho, ajudando-a a levantar-se.

— Sim, estou muito cansada. Vou me preparar para a noite. Sonolenta, Bethia sumiu no meio da folhagem espessa, em direção ao riacho.

Depressa, Eric estendeu dois cobertores, perto da fogueira, sentou-se e tirou as botas.

Ao retornar ao centro da clareira, Bethia levou alguns segundos para compreender o significado do que seus olhos enxergavam. Lorde Murray pretendia que passassem a noite juntos?

— Ora, milady, por que você está me olhando como se eu fosse uma cobra pronta para dar o bote? Muito à vontade, Eric deitou-se e cruzou as mãos atrás da cabeça.

— Talvez porque você se pareça com uma no momento. Vou dormir do outro lado da fogueira.

— A fogueira é pequena e nos provera de pouco calor.

— Temos cobertores para suprir a escassez.

— Você não precisa ter medo de mim.

— Não? Por acaso você não está pensando em me convencer a agradecer seu auxílio de… uma certa maneira?

— Uma coisa que aprendi desde cedo é a respeitar o "não" de uma dama. Ele apontou o cobertor estendido. Venha descansar. Enrole-se em seu cobertor. Use-o como uma armadura, se desejar. Nós dois ficaremos mais confortáveis se dormirmos próximos. E colocaremos o bebê entre nós. O menino também necessitará sentir-se aquecido.

Não havia como discutir. James não somente sentiria menos frio se acomodado entre eles, como estaria mais protegido. Embora nervosa por dormir perto de sir Murray, a idéia não a assustava. Na verdade, não o enxergava como uma ameaça. Depois de instalar o sobrinho no meio dos dois, Bethia demorou a se aquietar, pois nenhuma posição parecia agradá-la. Por fim aconchegou-se à criança adormecida e fechou os olhos, fingindo ignorar o homem tão junto de si. Dali a segundos tornava a abri-los, incapaz de relaxar.

— Confortável agora? — perguntou-lhe Eric, sorrindo.

— Sim. Você não pode me culpar por ser cautelosa. Bethia se achava com todo o direito de revelar suas preocupações e assumir uma posição defensiva.

— Não há razão para temores. O bebê nos separa.

— James não é exatamente uma barreira.

— Não. Mas juro-lhe, milady, a palavra "não" é todo o escudo de que você precisará para me manter afastado.

— Ótimo. Porque se você está pensando que cederei aos seus avanços em troca de auxílio, aconselho-o a repensar.

— Isto nunca me passou pela cabeça. Não, não a quero em meus braços movida pela gratidão.

— Então estamos de acordo.

Tensa, Bethia viu Murray se apoiar num cotovelo e inclinar-se, ficando seus rostos separados por míseros centímetros. Mesmo certa de que cometia um erro, fitou a boca sensual.

— Sim — Eric sussurrou, envolvendo-a num olhar abrasador. Quando você vier a mim, será porque deseja partilhar minha paixão. Não quero sua gratidão, mas seu desejo.

Estremecendo, Bethia engoliu em seco. Bastara ouvi-lo dizer paixão, para que seu sangue fervesse nas veias. Prisioneira de um magnetismo do qual não conseguia escapar, permaneceu imóvel quando os lábios sensuais roçaram os seus, num beijo leve e delicioso. Ao ensaiar erguer as mãos para empurrá-lo, ele já havia se afastado.

— Por que você fez isso? — indagou num fio de voz, incapaz de esconder o assombro. Como uma carícia rápida pudera perturbá-la tanto?

— Estava apenas lhe dando boa noite.

— Da próxima vez procure usar só palavras.

— Não seria tão divertido.

Cerrando os lábios, Bethia recusou-se a reagir ao comentário, convencida de que falar qualquer coisa apenas daria àquele cavaleiro perigosamente sedutor outra chance de confundi-la ainda mais.

Era impossível sufocar as sensações devastadoras que a invadiram. Parte de si ansiava descobrir o sabor da paixão sugerida por Eric Murray. Um homem dono de uma beleza tão impressionante tinha, sem dúvida, vasta experiência sexual e seria um amante habilidoso.

De fato não se recriminava pela vontade de desvendar os segredos do sexo. Temia, sim, que seus sentimentos acabassem indo além da simples curiosidade. O beijo de sir Eric não passara de uma leve pressão em seus lábios, mas bastara para incendiá-la. Sim, ele ameaçava sua paz de espírito, roubava-lhe o sossego, porém não poderia deixá-lo porque precisava de ajuda. Rezava para que ele não a traísse, entregando-a aos inimigos. E rezava para que tivesse forças e não traísse a si mesma, caindo em seus braços.

Bethia sabia que ficar olhando o rio que seriam obrigados a atravessar não o tornaria mais raso, nem as águas menos turbulentas. Por três longos dias haviam se aventurado por matas e terrenos acidentados, sendo caçados implacavelmente por William e seus abomináveis filhos. Queria poder reunir um exército naquele exato momento e confrontar os inimigos. O medo e a necessidade constante de se esconder a estavam enlouquecendo. Ansiava sentir-se segura e poder oferecer a tranqüilidade de um lar ao sobrinho.

Um olhar rápido para o homem de pé ao seu lado inundou-a de um calor estranho. Eric Murray estava fazendo um ótimo trabalho mantendo ela e James protegidos. Mas o cavaleiro também parecia empenhado em roubar-lhe a razão.

Todas as noites ele lhe desejava bons sonhos com um beijo e acordava-a todas as manhãs com outro beijo. Até descreveria os beijos noturnos como "castos", porém os diurnos eram pura sedução. Não passando de uma tola romântica, faltavam-lhe forças para recusá-los. Durante as cavalgadas, sir Eric sempre tinha uma palavra gentil, um gesto galante, uma carícia suave a oferecer-lhe.

Dividida entre a vontade de empurrá-lo para longe e o desejo de se entregar à paixão insidiosa, vivia tensa, irritadiça, à beira do descontrole.

— Não tenho certeza se conseguiremos cruzar o rio — disse, obrigando-se a fixar os pensamentos no problema mais urgente: fugir de seus perseguidores.

— Conseguiremos sim. — Devagar, Eric deslizou a mão ela crina do cavalo. Seria preferível continuarmos em terra firme, mas William está tão próximo que não me atrevo a deixar rastros frescos. O sensato é procurarmos outra trilha. Você sabe nadar, suponho.

— Oh, sim, muito bem. Bowen me ensinou. — Bethia esboçou um sorriso. Na verdade, quando ele e Peter decidiram ensinar Wallace, exigi que me incluíssem nas aulas. E Bowen concordou dizendo que minha língua era tão afiada que, um dia, um homem poderia tentar me afogar.

Eric riu, melancólico. Sempre que a jovem falava da infância citava apenas Bowen, Peter e Wallace. Raramente mencionava o pai e a mãe, a menos que o assunto envolvesse Sorcha. Por sorte Bethia encontrara quem a cercasse de cuidados, tarefa ignorada pelos pais. A pobre dama, sem o perceber, deixava claro que fora tratada como o primo Wallace, uma criança indesejada, relegada a segundo plano. E ainda pior, começava a crer que a maravilhosa Sorcha nunca fizera nada em favor da irmã. Uma situação que simplesmente escapava à sua compreensão.

— Vamos acabar logo com isso, milady. — Utilizando uma tira larga de pano, Eric amarrou James na sela de modo a conservá-lo firme e confortável.

— Não seria melhor um de nós carregar o menino? — indagou Bethia, erguendo a barra da saia para facilitar o movimento das pernas.

— Precisaremos de todos os nossos membros livres para lutar contra a correnteza. Connor é grande, alto, e manterá a cabeça do garotinho acima do nível da água.

— Connor saberá rumar direto para a margem oposta?

— Sim, onde nos esperará. Não tema, milady. Meu cavalo é um nadador experiente.

Com o coração apertado, Bethia observou o garanhão entrar no rio e James caindo num choro convulsivo ao sentir o choque da água fria. Inspirando fundo, ela mergulhou, e Eric seguiu-a imediatamente. Embora a temperatura da água lhe tirasse o fôlego, cerrou os dentes e pôs-se a nadar, com os olhos fixos em Connor. Nem a correnteza, nem o entulho que cobria grande parte do leito do rio, intimidaram o animal. Em questão de minutos, o imponente cavalo de guerra alcançava seu destino, e o menininho ainda estava aos gritos. Aflita para sossegá-lo, Bethia intensificou o ritmo das braçadas, esquecendo-se de tudo, exceto da necessidade de oferecer conforto e consolo à criança assustada.

Ao sair da água, exausta e ofegante, sentou-se no chão e procurou Eric, que continuava a travessia. Horrorizada, viu-o ser atingido na cabeça por um galho grosso e submergir. Ao voltar à tona, ele agarrou-se ao galho, num esforço evidente para flutuar. A menos que recuperasse a energia em breve, aquela seria uma batalha perdida. Ferido, sangrando, acabaria morrendo afogado.

Levando Connor pelas rédeas, Bethia correu pelo banco de areia, temendo perder Eric de vista enquanto tentava elaborar um plano para ajudá-lo. Uns poucos metros adiante, o galho no qual ele se ancorara ficou atolado numa espécie de barragem. Logo a força da correnteza o arrastaria rio abaixo.

Portanto precisava agir depressa, não havia um instante a perder. Sem hesitar, despiu-se, conservando a túnica fina. O peso das roupas ensopadas dificultara muito sua movimentação na primeira travessia e não ousaria repetir o erro. Tirando a corda que Eric costumava guardar no alforje, amarrou uma das pontas na sela de Connor e, segurando a outra com firmeza, entrou novamente no rio.

— Milady, sua tola, no que você está pensando? Volte para terra firme! — A voz baixa e rouca revelava crescente fraqueza.

— Estou pensando em salvar sua pele — devolveu ela, passando a corda ao redor da cintura de lorde Murray, cuja lividez alarmou-a. Tampouco a agradou o aspecto do corte na têmpora esquerda e o sangramento ininterrupto. — Agora diga-me como fazer seu cavalo nos tirar dessa encrenca.

— Basta mandá-lo puxar. Connor saberá como agir. Amparando Murray pelo tórax, Bethia, nadou contra a correnteza, esforçando-se para conservar a cabeça de ambos fora d'água enquanto procurava desvencilhar-se do traiçoeiro entulho que os cercava. Se não fosse pelo garanhão negro, jamais teriam alcançado a margem.

Rapidamente desembaraçou Eric da corda e deitou-o sobre a relva. Então apressou-se a trocar James. Depois de enxugar-se e vestir-se, apanhou o que julgava necessário e retornou para junto do ferido.

Mesmo sabendo que precisava aquecê-lo, receava despi-lo, antecipando o quanto a visão da nudez máscula iria perturbá-la. Com mãos trêmulas, livrou-o das roupas encharcadas e secou-o com uma toalha, demorando-se sobre o peito largo. O abdômen rígido a fascinava, assim como o sexo em repouso sobre uma camada de pêlos claros. As pernas longas e musculosas terminavam em pés esguios, numa perfeita harmonia de formas.

— Considerando o fato de estar enregelado até a medula dos ossos, duvido que eu tenha um aspecto muito viril — lamentou-se ele, lançando um olhar desanimado para a região das virilhas.

— Ah, não, sir. Você parece tão bem quanto o pequeno James — Bethia brincou, vestindo-o com roupas enxutas e limpas e cobrindo-o com um cobertor. Nunca imaginei que um homem podia ser tão bonitinho lá embaixo — completou, rindo ante a expressão ofendida do cavaleiro.

Eric começou a rir e parou de repente, fazendo uma careta ao sentir a cabeça latejar.

— Por Deus, mulher! Como o pequeno James? Bonitinho? Você fere minha vaidade falando assim.

— Acho que sua vaidade sobreviverá. Concentrada na tarefa, Bethia examinou o machucado na têmpora durante vários segundos. Felizmente o sangramento estancara. Por sorte não serão necessários pontos. O corte não é muito profundo.

— Enfim um pouco de misericórdia.

Com gestos precisos, ela limpou a área afetada e aplicou um ungüento, notando que, embora tivesse parado de tremer, lorde Murray continuava pálido e abatido. Nervosa, quis impedi-lo de se levantar.

— Não se preocupe tanto, milady.

— Tem certeza de que pode se mexer? — Vendo-o cambalear, correu para ampará-lo.

— O suficiente para cavalgar. Não podemos ficar aqui. Os canalhas que a perseguem, e ao menino, encontram-se muito perto. Por isso atravessamos o rio, lembra-se?

— Sim. Mas não se esqueça de que você está enfraquecido.

— Vou deixá-la segurar as rédeas.

— Será que Connor me permitirá conduzi-lo? — Indecisa, Bethia fitou o imponente garanhão.

— Sim. Desde que eu esteja presente.

— Então me espere buscar James e guardar as poucas coisas que tirei do alforje.

— Faça-o. Preciso de seu auxílio para montar.

Era óbvio o desagrado de Eric por depender de uma mulher, mas Bethia fingiu não percebê-lo. Apressada, reuniu os pertences, acomodou James na tipóia e ajudou o cavaleiro a montar, não sem consideráveis dificuldades na empreitada. Afinal, tratava-se de um homem grande e musculoso, e a diferença de estatura e peso entre ambos convertia-se num obstáculo razoável à realização da tarefa.

Apesar de julgar-se ótima amazona, nunca sequer montara um cavalo de guerra antes, o que lhe causava certa ansiedade. Mal lorde Murray a enlaçou pela cintura, tomou as rédeas e induziu Connor num passo cadenciado.

— Devemos ir mais rápido, milady — alertou-a Eric, ainda sentindo muito frio.

— Não até eu conhecer esse animal um pouco melhor. Você crê que William esteja perto?

— O infame teria que estar na França para que eu o considerasse distante. Aliás, a França não seria longe o bastante.

— Sim. Seria preferível que o maldito e seus abomináveis filhos estivessem mortos e enterrados.

— Você sempre se refere àqueles dois como abomináveis filhos.

— Se você os visse uma única vez entenderia. Grandalhões, imundos, a crueldade estampada no olhar. William pensa ter um motivo sólido para assassinar as pessoas. Iain e Angus não querem, nem necessitam de motivo. Dunncraig provavelmente séria um cemitério a céu aberto, com os corpos se empilhando, se William não segurasse o par perverso com rédeas curtas. No entanto, o pai não os impede de abusar das moças impunemente. Intriga-me Sorcha jamais haver percebido o que acontecia no castelo.

Estava ficando cada vez mais difícil não emitir sua opinião, nada elogiosa, sobre o assunto. Provavelmente a tal Sorcha jamais notara o que acontecia à sua volta porque não se importava com ninguém, além de si mesma. Se não fora capaz de enxergar as injustiças cometidas contra a irmã gêmea durante anos a fio, como se sensibilizaria com o destino de uma pobre aldeã?

Todavia duvidava de que Bethia estivesse pronta para encarar a verdade sobre "aquele modelo de perfeição". Não no momento.

Caso a desposasse, seria quase impossível não revelar o que pensava. Aos poucos ia formando, a respeito de Sorcha, a imagem de uma mulher excessivamente vaidosa, egoísta, irresponsável. Uma mulher a quem nada fora negado desde a infância e que acostumara-se a se considerar o centro do mundo, cabendo às outras pessoas servi-la e agradá-la. Receava, um dia, acabar não resistindo ao impulso de dizer a Bethia a verdade crua sobre o caráter de Sorcha Drummond. Talvez a constante batalha para não tirar-lhe, imediatamente, todas as ilusões sobre a irmã gêmea fosse a penitência a pagar por querer seduzi-la.

Cansado demais para prolongar a conversa, Eric apoiou-se nas costas de Bethia e tentou recuperar as forças. A cabeça latejava e o corpo inteiro doía por causa do incidente do rio. Também respirava com dificuldade e sentia um frio estranho, como se ainda estivesse vestindo roupas molhadas.

Após percorrerem alguns quilômetros, deu-se conta de que necessitava parar e descansar. Não se recuperaria sentado numa sela. Tinha que deitar-se, comer e dormir por várias horas. Não seria seguro acamparem enquanto Wil-liam e os filhos os perseguiam porém, sem uma pausa, temia adoecer gravemente e não ter condições de se mover durante dias. Embora já não muito distantes de Dunnbea, restava-lhes uma jornada razoável pela frente. A excessiva umidade do ar prenunciava chuva e ficar ao relento nas condições em que se encontrava poderia trazer sérias conseqüências.

— Teremos que parar logo — ele obrigou-se a dizer, engolindo o orgulho que o levara a adiar a admissão de haver chegado ao limite da resistência.

— Você quer comer — Bethia ficou vermelha feito um pimentão ou atender a outras necessidades?

— Não. Envergonha-me reconhecer minha fraqueza, mas preciso repousar. Preciso me deitar perto de uma fogueira.

— É o sensato. Só não o sugeri antes porque achei que você não acataria minha proposta.

— Talvez eu a houvesse recusado assim que saímos daquele maldito rio, quando pensei que me recuperaria em questão de minutos. Agora, estaria me apegando a um orgulho estúpido. Minha cabeça lateja tanto que meu estômago chega a queimar. Não há uma única parte do meu corpo que não esteja doendo.

— Creio que seria bom James e eu descansarmos um pouco também. Confesso estar exausta. Pararemos tão logo descobrirmos um lugar adequado.

— Procure um local recluso, que não seja facilmente notado por quem estiver na estrada.

— Você quer que nos escondamos.

— Sim, tanto quanto possível. O ideal seria termos um teto qualquer sobre nossas cabeças, porque a chuva não demorará a desabar.

— Há mesmo sinais de tempestade no ar.

Somente duas horas depois Bethia descobriu algo. Ao pé de uma colina, cercada de árvores e protegida por espessa vegetação, havia uma cabana típica de pastores surpreendentemente bem conservada. As paredes de argila e o teto intacto criavam uma impressão de aconchego. Perto da pequena construção, uma fonte de água pura e um estábulo rústico onde, com certeza, o pastor costumava guardar seu rebanho durante a noite. Seria perfeito para Connor se proteger do temporal que se avizinhava.

Aquele casebre fora uma bênção de Deus, Bethia pensou, contendo o ímpeto de atiçar o garanhão numa correria desabalada. Na última hora Eric começara a arder em febre, tremores incontroláveis e o castigavam sem cessar. Se não pudesse fazê-lo descansar e mantê-lo aquecido em breve, temia que a batalha contra a febre seria longa e difícil.

— Já chegamos? — ele indagou num murmúrio, vendo-a desmontar.

— Sim. Apenas fique na sela até eu me certificar de que o lugar está vazio e em condições habitáveis.

Bethia tinha razão, Murray pensou, com os olhos embaçados fixos na cabana. Fora um milagre deparar com um abrigo tão perfeito no meio do nada. Quem quer o tivesse construído empenhara-se em cercar-se dos pequenos confortos de um lar permanente.

Ainda extasiada com a descoberta, Bethia empurrou a pesada porta de madeira. Duas janelas minúsculas permitiam a entrada de luz suficiente para iluminar o interior da cabana. Bastou um exame rápido para certificar-se— de que nenhum animal se entocara ali dentro. Uma limpeza superficial e o chão de pedra ficaria livre da fina camada de pó. Encostada numa das paredes, uma cama grande e larga cujo colchão de palha, para sua imensa alegria, não se transformara em ninho de insetos.

Entretanto, o mais surpreendente era uma lareira construída na parede oposta à cama e não no meio do casebre, conforme o costumeiro. Para completar, uma mesa e dois bancos. Sem dúvida tratava-se de um lar, não de um refúgio temporário.

Depois de colocar James na cama, ela correu para ajudar Eric.

— Ah, sir, que sorte a nossa! É um esconderijo perfeito!

— Você acha que alguém ainda mora aí? — ele indagou, maldizendo a própria fraqueza. Se não estivesse apoiando-se na jovem dama, não conseguiria dar um único passo.

— No momento não. Mas não creio que esse lugar seja apenas o abrigo provisório de um pastor. O esmero da construção revela a intenção de permanência.

— Talvez seja a cabana de caça do senhor feudal.

— Ou talvez o pastor que a construiu planeje morar aqui quando estiver muito velho para cuidar de rebanhos.

— Ou então trata-se de um refúgio, onde o dono dessas terras recebe a amante.

— Tanto trabalho para encontros amorosos ocasionais?

— Alguns homens gostam de fazer sexo rodeado de conforto, milady. Talvez a amante em questão seja uma figura notória e o perigo ronde esse relacionamento adúltero.

— Bem, não importa. Não creio que alguém vá aparecer aqui de repente. Estaremos seguros. — Preocupada com a palidez excessiva do cavaleiro, ela o obrigou a deitar-se na cama, junto de James. Você pode ficar de olho no menino durante alguns minutos, enquanto me dedico a outras tarefas?

— Sim. — Eric ensaiou um sorriso ao constatar que a criança dormia. Isso eu posso fazer.

Sem perder um segundo, Bethia correu para fora. Depois de tirar a sela de Connor, acomodou-o no estábulo pequenino, alimentou-o e voltou para o interior da cabana. Com gestos rápidos e precisos, acendeu o fogo, estendeu uma corda diante da lareira e dependurou as roupas molhadas para secar. Notando que Eric também adormecera, colocou água para ferver e saiu novamente, munida de arco e flecha. Valia a pena tentar pegar algo antes que o temporal desabasse.

O cheiro de carne assada arrancou Murray de um sono profundo. Agitado, lembrou-se de que devia estar tomando conta de James. Ao ver o garotinho dormindo numa caixa de madeira forrada com cobertores, ao lado da cama, acalmou-se.

Junto da lareira, Bethia girava um espeto devagar, absorta na tarefa.

— Coelho? — ele indagou, sem entender por que a garganta doía tanto.

Surpresa, a jovem virou-se. O cavaleiro dormira toda a tarde e parte da noite, contudo não parecia bem. A voz soava rouca e áspera. Temia não se tratar apenas de um simples resinado, como imaginara a princípio.

— Sim. O vale está cheio de caça. Gentilmente, ela o fez recostar-se no travesseiro improvisado: uma de suas túnicas "recheada" com musgo. Algum conforto o ajudaria a descansar melhor. Enquanto você roncava alegremente durante horas a fio, peguei o arco e a flecha e fui caçar.

— Você tem habilidades estranhas para uma dama da nobreza — Eric comentou, apalpando o travesseiro macio.

— Como já lhe disse, passei muito tempo obrigando Bowen, Peter e Wallace a aturar minha companhia.

— Duvido de que sua presença os tenha incomodado.

— Creio que não, embora os três se divertissem reclamando da falta de sossego. Você está com fome? — Bethia o fez beber uma caneca d'água.

— Oh, sim. O aroma do coelho é que me acordou. Apesar de um pouco zonzo, Eric levantou-se. — Choveu muito?

— Sim. A chuva parou minutos atrás, mas não tardará a recomeçar. Ei, aonde você vai? — Ansiosa, ela tentou obrigá-lo a voltar para a cama.

— Posso estar enfraquecido, mas insisto em cuidar de certas necessidades sozinho, milady. Um sorriso brincalhão pontuou o comentário.

Enrubescendo, Bethia concentrou-se no preparo da refeição.

Ao retornar, Eric esforçou-se para disfarçar os tremores que o sacudiam. Não compreendia a razão da extrema fraqueza. Começava a pensar que um dia de descanso não bastaria para curá-lo do mal que o afligia. Sentando-se na cama, descobriu haver perdido a fome.

— Coma tanto quanto puder — Bethia o instruiu. É impossível recuperar-se com o estômago vazio.

— Não sei o que está acontecendo comigo — ele resmungou, alimentando-se sem vontade.

— Você foi atingido na cabeça por um galho e quase se afogou em águas geladas. Não é uma experiência da qual possa se safar com facilidade. Provavelmente apanhou um resfriado também.

— Mas você não.

— Não sofri nenhum corte na cabeça, tampouco quase me afoguei.

— Verdade.

Murray terminou a refeição e Bethia o convenceu a tomar outro copo d'água.

— Não se preocupe. Temos um estoque razoável de comida, água e lenha para o fogo. Podemos ficar até você se recuperar.

— Seus inimigos a estão procurando.

— Sim, e este é um bom esconderijo. Há uma trilha até o alto da colina, de onde se avista toda a região. Enquanto você dormia, subi até lá para me certificar de que não estávamos sendo seguidos. Descanse, não há perigo algum.

Vendo-o fechar os olhos, em vez de levar a discussão adiante, Bethia inquietou-se. Evidentemente o cavaleiro não estava bem e receava não ser capaz de ajudá-lo muito, considerando seus parcos conhecimentos sobre a arte da cura. Depois de avivar o fogo, deitou-se na cama, certa de que agia de forma escandalosa ao partilhar um leito com um homem. Porém, não existia outro lugar onde dormir. Nervosa, tocou a testa de Eric. Febre alta, conforme imaginara. Em silêncio, implorou a Deus para que ele se recuperasse. E não apenas porque necessitava de escolta para chegar a Dunnbea. A morte de Eric seria um golpe duro demais para seu coração.

 **Capítulo III**

— Ah, ainda estou vivo.

A voz baixa e rouca, tão próxima ao seu ouvido, a acordou de repente e Bethia por pouco não caiu da cama, tamanho o susto. Trêmula, virou-se e tocou-o na testa. Fresca. Um suspiro de alívio escapou-lhe dos lábios.

— Parece que sim — retrucou, procurando disfarçar a imensa alegria.

— Quantos dias fomos obrigados a atrasar a viagem por minha causa?

— Quatro. A febre custou a ceder.

— Quatro dias — ele repetiu, deslizando a mão pelos cabelos sujos e embaraçados. Precisava desesperadamente de um banho. Os inimigos estiveram à espreita?

— Não. Não vi ninguém nas redondezas. Desde que chegamos aqui não parou de chover. Com certeza, William perdeu nosso rastro. Além do mais, prezando o conforto acima de tudo, o infame não se sujeitaria a enfrentar temporais.

— Ótimo. Partiremos em breve. — Eric tentou se levantar, mas uma vertigem súbita o fez sentar-se outra vez.

— Você continua enfraquecido devido à febre alta. Tudo de que necessita agora, para recobrar as forças, é descansar e se alimentar. Dentro de um, talvez dois dias, nos poremos a caminho.

— É perigoso demais permanecermos um longo período num mesmo lugar.

— Será ainda mais perigoso você cavalgar nessas condições. Duvido que consiga se manter firme na sela.

— Você realmente sabe ferir a vaidade masculina, milady.

Ignorando a provocação, Bethia sorriu e o ajudou a caminhar até a porta, de onde Murray insistiu em seguir sozinho para atender às necessidades físicas, questão resolvida em poucos minutos. Após acomodá-lo novamente na cama, ela preparou-lhe um bom prato de mingau, mandou-o comê-lo inteiro e tornar a repousar.

No fim da tarde, depois de haver dormido horas seguidas e acordar sem febre, Eric insistiu num banho. Embora a contragosto, Bethia o deixou com dois baldes de água quente e retirou-se da cabana, juntamente com o sobrinho. Os dois aproveitaram que a chuva estiara para subir até o alto da colina e olhar horizonte.

Nada à vista. Continuavam seguros.

Sentada na grama, observando o menino brincar, Bethia inspirou o ar puro com sofreguidão, sentindo-se enfim em Paz. Os últimos quatro dias tinham sido terríveis e chegara a pensar que Eric sucumbiria à febre. Agora que o peso desse medo lhe fora tirado dos ombros, estava exausta.

O tempo gasto cercando-o de cuidados e rezando para que recuperasse a saúde obrigara-a a encarar a verdade. Amava-o. Profundamente. A intensidade do sentimento a assustava. Alguém como sir Eric Murray estava além de seu alcance. Mesmo sabendo que acabaria com o coração partido, já não havia como voltar atrás.

Enquanto estivera sentada à cabeceira da cama horas a fio, banhando a testa escaldante com um pano úmido, pensara no quanto ele demonstrara desejá-la. Embora, nunca o ouvira pronunciar uma única palavra de amor, nem falar da possibilidade de partilharem algo além de simples paixão. Aprendera, desde menina, que damas da sua classe não se deixavam seduzir antes do casamento. Mas quando o vira à beira da morte, lamentara não ter sucumbido à atração carnal.

Eric encontrava-se em franco processo de recuperação e a tentação não lhe daria trégua. Precisava decidir se iria, ou não, entregar-se. Claro que perder a virgindade significaria arruinar suas chances de casar-se um dia. Contudo, jamais lhe fora apresentado um pretendente. Após as núpcias de Sorcha, começara a desconfiar de que seus pais não tinham a menor intenção de arrumar-lhe um marido, preferindo conservá-la no castelo como encarregada das tarefas domésticas, função que sempre exercera. Uma vida de poucas alegrias e nenhuma gratidão. A vida que a esperava quando chegasse a Dunnbea.

Será que gostaria mesmo de voltar para aquela rotina solitária sem experimentar, uma só vez, a paixão nos braços de Eric?

Não! Foi a respostaque lhe veio à mente sem um segundo de hesitação. Tomando James no colo, Bethia regressou à cabana convicta de que não podia abandonar a prudência. Eric Murray pouco falava de si e parecia reticente quando o assunto girava em torno de seus planos e objetivos. Pois chegara o momento de arrancar-lhe algumas verdades, de fazê-lo explicar, por exemplo, por que enfrentava uma longa jornada sozinho. Apenas então decidiria qual atitude tomar.

Os apelos insidiosos da paixão a despertaram. Lânguida, Bethia enlaçou Eric pela nuca e deixou-se beijar, entreabrindo os lábios sob a pressão da língua imperiosa.

Durante uns poucos momentos abandonou-se inteiramente às sensações deliciosas, absorvendo o gosto da boca sensual, saboreando o prazer de ter o corpo másculo colado ao seu. Então, quando as mãos fortes cobriram seus seios e pressionaram os mamilos de uma maneira erótica, Bethia estremeceu violentamente, num misto de prazer intenso e medo. Alarmada, empurrou-o para longe e pulou da cama.

A saúde de lorde Murray com certeza melhorara muito, pensou, fitando-o sem disfarçar o espanto. Nos últimos dois dias, desde que a febre cedera, sua recuperação fora assombrosa. Se tivesse um pingo de bom senso, não teria continuado a dormir junto dele. Inspirando fundo várias vezes, tentou, em vão, acalmar-se.

— Venha. Está mais quente na cama — disse Eric, cruzando as mãos atrás da cabeça e recostando-se no travesseiro.

Quente demais, ela teve vontade de retrucar, dando um laço no decote da túnica para que nenhum centímetro de pele ficasse à mostra. Embora parecesse relaxado, o cavaleiro a devorava com o olhar. A idéia de que um homem como Eric Murray a desejava era tão embriagadora, que quase não resistiu à tentação de voltar para a cama e esquecer-se de que haveria um amanhã.

Agarrando-se a um resto de sensatez, correu para a lareira e reavivou o fogo, na esperança de reencontrar o equilíbrio executando tarefas banais. Quando o vira tão debilitado, preocupara-se tanto com a possibilidade de perdê-lo que todo o resto tornara-se secundário. Assim, não exigira explicações nem respostas para suas perguntas. Partiriam na manhã seguinte e pouco sabia sobre aquele a quem confiara sua vida e a do sobrinho.

Depois do desjejum Bethia colocou James no berço improvisado e, puxando um banco, sentou-se aos pés da cama, determinada a arrancar as informações que queria. Ou Eric falava, ou não o deixaria tocá-la nunca mais. E muito menos beijá-la!

Notando a expressão decidida do rosto delicado, Murray não teve dúvidas do que o aguardava. Enquanto se empenhara para fazê-lo recuperar a saúde, Bethia o cercara de gentilezas e cuidados, mas desconfiava de que a doce donzela tomaria uma atitude firme agora. Caso se recusasse a esclarecer algumas questões iria afastá-la de si e seria quase impossível seduzi-la.

— Creio que você sabe mais sobre mim do que qualquer pessoa fora dos limites de Dunnbea. No entanto, pouco sei a seu respeito, milorde. Não seria justo trocarmos confidencias?

— Talvez eu não tenha entrado em detalhes porque sei que você não vai gostar do que ouvir.

— Provavelmente não, mas preciso de esclarecimentos. Por que você dá a impressão de não conhecer o clã de sua mãe?

— Quando nasci, meu verdadeiro pai pensou que eu fosse o fruto bastardo de uma aventura entre minha mãe e lorde Murray. Enfurecido, abandonou-me aos pés de uma colina, para morrer. Eric sorriu amargo, quando Bethia empalideceu diante da revelação. Crápula é uma boa palavra para descrever o senhor de Dubhlinn. Se o tolo houvesse dado uma boa olhada em mim, teria percebido que eu era mesmo seu filho legítimo. Você já notou a mancha em minhas costas?

— Em formato de coração?

— Sim. É algo que eu poderia ter herdado somente de lorde Beaton. Por causa dessa marca de nascença a esposa de meu irmão, Maldie, e eu descobrimos ser meio-irmãos. Ambos igualmente amaldiçoados por nosso pai. Maldie foi uma das muitas meninas bastardas rejeitadas por Beaton que, na sua ânsia de gerar um filho homem, deitou-se com uma infinidade de mulheres.

— E acabou descartando o herdeiro que tanto desejava. Como você sobreviveu?

— O mestre de armas dos Murray me encontrou e me levou para Donncoill. Imediatamente fui aceito como o filho ilegítimo do chefe do clã que, de fato, tivera um romance adúltero com minha mãe. Durante treze anos vivi feliz e despreocupado, convencido de ser um Murray. Então fui obrigado a encarar a verdade sobre minha origem trágica. Maldie, prisioneira da promessa feita à mãe moribunda, estava disposta a matar o pai para vingá-la. Minha cunhada teve uma vida dura ao lado da mãe, criatura egoísta e ressentida que, depois de tornar-se prostituta, quis arrastar a filha para o mesmo destino.

Ansiosa, Bethia puxou o banco para mais perto da cama e descansou os braços sobre o colchão.

— Por favor, diga-me que lady Maldie não cumpriu o juramento. É horrível imaginar uma mãe exigindo que a própria filha cometa esse pecado mortal. A alma de sua cunhada ficaria maculada por toda a eternidade.

— Sossegue, Maldie não assassinou ninguém. Minha mãe e a parteira foram mortas por meu pai logo que nasci, porque o infame não podia suportar a idéia de ter sido traído. Por isso nunca conheci minha mãe. Aprendi o que pude sobre a família dela no decorrer dos anos e tentei entrar em contato, porém meus parentes continuaram acreditando nas mentiras de Beaton. Para eles, não passo de um bastardo Murray.

— Ainda que o fosse, continua sendo filho de sua mãe, portanto, um MacMillan. Seria natural que desejam conhecê-lo.

Mesmo sabendo que o que estava para dizer poderia afastar Bethia para sempre, Eric decidiu não recuar.

— Busco o que me pertence por direito. Sou o legítimo herdeiro de Dubhlinn, mas outro Beaton usurpou meus bens e se recusa a me entregar o que me cabe. O rei prefere não interferir na disputa, impedindo-me de pedir-lhe auxílio. Lorde Beaton insiste na minha bastardia para não ser obrigado a me ceder minha herança. Só não entendo por que isso teria importância para os MacMillan. A única coisa que me ocorre é que talvez não queiram enfurecer os Beaton.

— Você está decidido a lutar por seus direitos?

— Sim. Durante os últimos treze anos tentei resolver a questão com diplomacia, através de petições, requerimentos. Passei meses na corte discutindo o assunto com o rei, esforçando-me para chegar a um acordo com meus oponentes. Eles não se dispuseram sequer a me receber. Agora me resta confrontá-los. Vendo Bethia levantar-se, Eric enfatizou: — Não sou nenhum William, assassinando inocentes para me apossar de terras e fortuna alheias.

— Claro que não! — ela afirmou sem hesitar, caminhando até a porta. Preciso ficar um pouco sozinha para pensar.

— Compreendo.

Sim, tentava compreender o desassossego da jovem, embora tudo lhe parecesse muito claro. Era o herdeiro legítimo. Ao longo de anos procurara reaver seus direitos de maneira pacífica e ninguém lhe dera a menor atenção. Os Beaton e os MacMillan o tinham forçado a tomar uma atitude extrema.

Um ruído de James o fez virar-se para o berço. Sugando o polegar com força, o bebê adormecera. Os pais do garotinho estavam mortos e alguém o queria morto também. Sem dúvida Bethia ainda sofria os efeitos do choque causado pela tragédia e não era capaz de analisar os fatos que lhe apresentara com a necessária objetividade. Seu único consolo fora vê-la recusar-se a compará-lo a William.

Movido por uma energia súbita, Eric levantou-se e começou a arrumar a bagagem. Partiriam no dia seguinte. De fato quisera partir naquela manhã, mas Bethia o convencera a descansar mais um pouco, argumentando que seria melhor não correr o risco de uma recaída.

No fundo, imaginara que conseguiria levá-la para a cama. Em vez de atraí-la para si, afastara-a contando a verdade. Desejava-a mais do que desejara qualquer outra mulher e a intensidade desse sentimento o surpreendia. Bethia estava lutando para ordenar os pensamentos, e ele deveria imitá-la, procurando entender as próprias emoções antes de sucumbir à tentação de possuí-la.

Suspirando fundo, Bethia sentou-se na relva e contemplou a vista do alto da colina, percebendo as palavras de Eric ainda ecoarem em sua mente. Palavras que a tinham chocado tanto, que para analisá-las com clareza necessitara afastar-se da presença máscula e sedutora.

Durante alguns momentos, sob o jugo das emoções, só conseguira pensar em como o homem em quem confiara se revelara mais um caçador de terras e fortuna. Ao recusar-se a compará-lo a William, provara não haver perdido por completo a capacidade de raciocinar. Devia acalmar-se e escutar a voz da razão.

Diferentemente de William, Eric tinha direito à herança. A história que ele lhe contara havia sido sombria, terrível demais para não expressar a pura verdade. Recusava-se a considerá-lo um mentiroso. Se tivesse intenção de enganá-la, não iria contar-lhe algo sabendo que a afastaria de si.

O que mais a afligia, porém, era a idéia de Eric estar se preparando para lutar. Temia as conseqüências desse confronto. E se o matassem?

Devagar, Bethia levantou-se. Procurara a verdade e agora teria que lidar com os fatos. Afinal, as coisas não eram tão ruins assim. Eric buscava apenas o que lhe pertencia e não seria justo acusá-lo de desonestidade. Aliás, não importava muito sua opinião a respeito de nada. Ele queria levá-la para a cama sim, mas nunca falara de seus sentimentos ou da possibilidade, mesmo remota, de um futuro juntos. Provavelmente iria deixá-la em Dunnbea e continuaria em frente sem olhar para trás.

Quando começava a descer a colina, um grupo de cavaleiros chamou-lhe a atenção. Apesar da considerável distância, não foi difícil reconhecer as figuras avantajadas de William e os dois filhos. Esbaforida, Bethia correu de volta à cabana, rezando para que conseguissem escapar do vale antes de serem localizados.

Bastou vê-la agitada e ofegante para Eric saber que o período de descanso e sossego chegara ao fim.

— Quão perto estão os canalhas? — indagou, desembainhando a espada.

— Ainda bem longe e parecem não ter pressa. Duvido de que estejam seguindo nosso rastro.

— Tente apagar os vestígios de nossa presença aqui — ele a instruiu, apanhando os alforjes e saindo para selar Connor.

Aliviada por Eric haver tomado a iniciativa de arrumar a bagagem enquanto estivera ausente, Bethia esforçou-se para eliminar os sinais de que a cabana fora recentemente habitada. As cinzas na lareira permaneceriam mornas durante mais algumas horas e o cheiro de comida que impregnara o ar também demoraria um pouco a sumir. Paciência. Pedia a Deus para William não encontrar o lugar ou, caso encontrasse, que não o vistoriasse.

Dali a instantes Eric retornou, já montando Connor, e Bethia, acomodando James no colo, montou também. Logo o garanhão galopava a rédeas soltas, como se o diabo estivesse a ponto de alcançá-los.

A cavalgada se estendeu por vários quilômetros e então Eric parou. Embora soubesse ser ainda muito cedo para relaxar, Bethia confortou-se pensando que não ouvira barulhos estranhos, ou ruídos indicadores de perseguição.

— Você acha que os enganamos? — indagou apreensiva, olhando por sobre o ombro.

— Por enquanto. E uma pena eu não haver subido até o alto daquela colina, ou poderia ter calculado a distância que nos separava dos malditos. Aliás, estou surpreso que você tenha procurado minha ajuda ao vê-los — Eric a provocou, entregando-lhe o odre de água.

— Não, não está surpreso não. Depois de beber, Bethia devolveu-lhe o odre, sorrindo. Além do mais, eu precisava de uma montaria.

— Ah, e eu pensando que minha habilidade de cavaleiro e meu charme a tinham atraído de volta.

— Quanta vaidade, sir. De repente ela ficou muito séria, e o instante de descontração evaporava no ar. Na minha ingenuidade, achei que não tornaria a deparar com o canalha, alimentei a esperança de estar livre desse pesadelo.

— Você não se livrará do sujeito tão facilmente. Será seguida até Dunnbea.

— Não é possível que William esteja pensando em desafiar todo o meu clã — Bethia murmurou desanimada, ao retomarem a marcha.

— Não, creio que não. Ele provavelmente planeja capturá-la antes de sua chegada a Dunnbea. Ou então acha que será capaz de convencer os outros de que suas acusações são falsas.

— Posso não ter as provas necessárias para mandá-lo para a forca, mas minha família acreditará na minha palavra. Protegerão James a qualquer custo.

— Seus pais com certeza têm mais direitos sobre a criança do que William.

— Sim, porque William não é parente de sangue.

— Embora seja o senhor de Dunncraig.

— Por enquanto.

— E o que você fará para mudar isso? Lutará pelo que pertence a James?

Bethia engoliu em seco. Era exatamente o que aconteceria se William não devolvesse Dunncraig ao legítimo herdeiro. Mas não queria pensar nisso agora. Terras e fortuna não valiam a vida humana.

A tarde findava quando Eric abandonou a trilha que tinham estado seguido e a ajudou a desmontar.

— Aonde você está indo? — Bethia perguntou inquieta, reparando que o cavaleiro pretendia retornar à trilha e deixá-la para trás.

— Quero me certificar de que William não se encontra em nossos calcanhares. Acabamos de passar por uma colina de onde poderei ter uma visão ampla dos arredores.

— Você prefere ir sozinho?

— Sim. Inclinando-se na sela, ele a beijou de leve nos lábios. Se o maldito estiver por perto e me avistar, serei obrigado a escapar rapidamente. Minha estratégia será afastá-lo de você, conduzi-lo numa outra direção.

— Mas William pode pegá-lo!

— Então você deverá se dirigir ao castelo de seus pais. A poucos quilômetros daqui há uma aldeia e de lá até Dunnbea serão poucas horas de viagem.

Inspirando fundo, Bethia tentou controlar o medo. Apavorava-a a possibilidade de ser obrigada a ir em frente sem Eric. Gostaria de impedi-lo de arriscar-se, porém o brilho determinado dos olhos azuis não deixava espaço para argumentações. Nada o demoveria da idéia de servir de isca para William.

— Quanto tempo deverei esperá-lo antes de me pôr a caminho? — ela perguntou num fio de voz, contendo as lágrimas que a ameaçavam sufocá-la.

— Se eu não voltar ao amanhecer, parta sem hesitar.

— Não o fiz recuperar-se da febre para que você seja morto por William e seus abomináveis filhos.

— Não tenho a menor intenção de deixar que aqueles idiotas me peguem.

Com o coração apertado, Bethia o viu desaparecer no meio das árvores. Sabendo que a espera seria difícil, procurou ocupar-se brincando com James. À medida que os minutos se arrastavam, mais angustiada ficava, deixando-se levar por sua imaginação fértil, que pintava imagens horríveis de Eric perseguido e morto.

Se algo acontecesse ao cavaleiro, não se perdoaria jamais. Lançara-o no meio de seus problemas, transformara-o no alvo de covardes sanguinários. Como conseguiria superar a culpa quando se sentia responsável pela situação?

Depois de alimentar o sobrinho com um prato de mingau frio, que guardara para emergências, empenhou-se em fazer o que Eric lhe pedira: aguardá-lo confiante, sem entrar em pânico. Essa paz interior seria necessária, sobretudo, se ele não regressasse. Tinha que ser forte, principalmente por causa de James. Se desmoronasse, o menino não teria chance de sobrevivência. Mesmo sangrando por dentro, partiria ao amanhecer, caso Eric não aparecesse. Valeria-se de cada fibra de seu ser para levar o filho de Sorcha em segurança até Dunnbea.

O resfolegar de um cavalo foi a primeira coisa a penetrar a barreira de exaustão física e mental atrás da qual Bethia se refugiara. Quando o sol sumira no horizonte ela e James havia se escondido sob um arbusto espesso e desconfortável. À medida que a escuridão avançara, seu pavor aumentara. Temia pelo sobrinho, por si mesma e, especialmente, por Eric.

Não ousara acender uma fogueira receando atrair a atenção de quem se aventurasse pelas redondezas e enrolada num cobertor, passara o tempo rezando para que o cavaleiro retornasse são e salvo. Agora, ao escutar alguém aproximar-se, precisava lutar contra o impulso de sair do esconderijo e gritar o nome daquele que ansiava ver. A prudência a manteve imóvel, mantendo a adaga erguida em posição de ataque.

— Bethia? — Eric chamou baixinho.

Ele vasculhara o local onde a deixara, juntamente com o bebê, e nada pudera enxergar. Por um breve instante imaginara ter se perdido, pela primeira vez na vida. Então receara que William a houvesse descoberto e aprisionado. Mas logo afastou a possibilidade aterradora. Não tinha dúvida de que conduzira o maldito para bem longe dali.

Ruídos súbitos e abafados o impeliram a desembainhar a espada. Pasmo, observou Bethia sair do meio das sombras. Como não a notara, estando ambos tão perto? Essa mulher bela e pequenina possuía qualidades incomuns.

— Onde você estava? — ele indagou, devolvendo a espada à bainha e desmontando.

Esforçando-se para resistir ao ímpeto de se atirar nos braços viris, Bethia apontou o arbusto compacto.

— James e eu nos escondemos ali. Você está bem?

— Sim. Plantei rastros falsos para o canalha seguir, o que nos permitirá chegar a Dunnbea em segurança. No centro da clareira, Eric começou a armar uma fogueira. Você tem verdadeiro talento para encontrar bons esconderijos, milady. Mais uma habilidade aprendida com seu amigo Bowen?

— Sim. Delicadamente, Bethia retirou o sobrinho adormecido de sob a vegetação e o acomodou na caixa de madeira que Eric fizera questão de trazer da cabana. Quando ele era recém-chegado a Dunnbea e estávamos sofrendo ataques constantes e cercos demorados. Qualquer incauto surpreendido fora das muralhas corria grave perigo e, como eu costumava correr livremente pelas redondezas sem que meus pais se importassem, Bowen decidiu me ensinar a me refugiar em lugares abertos. Mais tarde mostrou-me como manejar uma adaga também.

— Pois você aprendeu bem as lições, milady. Não havia sinal da sua presença e temi que houvesse fugido ou caído prisioneira.

— O fato de James ser uma criança de natureza tranqüila ajudou muito. O silêncio absoluto é fundamental quando queremos passar despercebidos.

— Além da natureza tranqüila, seu sobrinho é um dorminhoco.

— É verdade. Embora James não costume chorar com freqüência, quando está acordado seus gritinhos de alegria Podem ser ouvidos a distância. Debruçando-se sobre o berço, murmurou: — Ele vai ser um rapaz bonito quando crescer. Talvez até mais alto e mais bonito do que você, milorde.

— Então eu já estarei tão velho que não vou me importar com as comparações — Eric retrucou num tom brincalhão, fazendo-a rir.

Logo, porém, os dois assumiam uma expressão séria, sentindo-se pressionados pela urgência dos problemas.

— Você acha que William descobriu a cabana onde nos refugiamos?

— Não sei. E possível que ele estivesse apenas percorrendo a rota para Dunnbea, na esperança de avistá-la no meio do caminho. Tenho a impressão de que esse sujeito é engenhoso para envenenar as pessoas, mas duvido de que saiba lutar pelo que quer de maneira direta. Covardes agem apenas pelas costas. As poucas vezes em que o observei, e aos filhos, pareceu-me que nenhum dos três estivesse realmente procurando vestígios de nossa passagem.

— Eu só queria que isso o tornasse menos perigoso.

Eric nada respondeu, limitando-se a iniciar os preparativos da refeição frugal. Bethia tinha razão. Não importava quão questionáveis fossem certas habilidades de William Drummond. O canalha a queria e James mortos, o que bastava para convertê-lo num perigo concreto. A única forma de pôr fim à ameaça seria matando-o e aos filhos. Mas antes de Bethia e o sobrinho estarem seguros dentro das muralhas de Dunnbea, essa não era uma solução viável.

— Talvez eu devesse simplesmente caçar o maldito e matá-lo — ela desabafou, num misto de cólera e cansaço.

Com dificuldade, Eric engoliu o resto da água sem engasgar. Bethia dava a impressão de ler seus pensamentos! Não, tratava-se apenas de uma mulher inteligente, que chegara à mesma conclusão após analisar as reduzidas opções.

— Você não pode caçá-lo, milady.

— Por que não?

— Porque é uma dama pequenina e delicada.

— Não tão pequenina, nem tão delicada.

— Pequenina demais para destruir sozinha um assassino frio e calculista. E o que você planeja para James enquanto estiver envolvida nesta caçada? Arrastá-lo consigo numa empreitada suicida?

Atônita, Bethia fitou Eric, sem entender a intensidade de sua irritação. Reconhecia não ser aquela uma idéia brilhante, mas tampouco a considerava merecedora de tão veemente crítica. O comportamento do cavaleiro a fizera lembrar-se das vezes em que apresentara algumas sugestões a Bowen, todas audaciosas e malucas na concepção do mestre de armas. Obviamente faltava aos homens a capacidade de permanecerem calmos ao examinar possíveis estratégias de ação.

— Pelo visto você não deseja discutir o assunto, sir.

— O que desejo é que você nem sequer pense a respeito.

Obstinada por natureza, Bethia ressentiu-se do tom autoritário. Que direito tinha Eric de lhe dizer o que fazer? Não; estava sendo ingrata. De livre e espontânea vontade, adotara-o como seu protetor, seu guardião. Confiara-lhe sua vida e a de James. Bem no íntimo compreendia que caçar William seria uma loucura, uma missão fadada ao fracasso antes de ser iniciada.

— Como quiser — concedeu, aceitando a tigela de mingau e o pedaço de pão que lhe eram oferecidos.

— Ah, tão mansa! — exclamou Eric, rindo. Você não é o tipo de desistir à toa.

— Como pode falar tal coisa? Por acaso não acatei sua opinião?

— Sim, depois de concluir, sozinha, não se tratar de uma idéia sensata. Presumo que você não tenha sido uma criança muito obediente, milady.

— Não, não fui. Bowen ou ria, ou se desesperava comigo. Minha mãe e meu pai costumavam afirmar que Sorcha havia herdado toda a doçura do mundo, e eu, toda a teimosia. Se pudesse, Bethia queria esquecer o desgosto e a decepção que sempre causara aos pais. Mas uma vozinha interior insistia em sussurrar que não merecera tantas palavras duras, tantas reprimendas e críticas. Será que nunca fizera nada certo, nada digno de elogios?

— Algo errado? — Eric perguntou, notando a súbita melancolia toldar a beleza das feições clássicas.

— Não. Só estou cansada. Vou até o riacho lavar os utensílios e então irei me deitar. Você precisa repousar também, sir. Não se esqueça de que dias atrás ardia em febre. Uma recaída seria perigosa.

Em silêncio, ele a observou desaparecer no meio das árvores, quase bendizendo a exaustão física que o invadira. Assim seria mais fácil deitar-se e apenas dormir.

Quando Bethia retornou para o centro do acampamento, Eric havia acabado de se retirar com a intenção de tomar um banho rápido. Pensativa, ela deitou-se sobre os cobertores finos, perguntando-se como deveria agir. Duas vezes, quando a febre o abatera e quando ele se expusera como isca para enganar William, enfrentara o medo de perdê-lo. Agora a terceira vez aproximava-se. Dentro de dois dias alcançariam Dunnbea. Eric, então, partiria para sempre.

Desejava-o. Impossível negar a verdade. Ansiava conhecer o calor dos braços fortes e expressar com o corpo o amor que não ousava declarar com palavras. Olhando para o futuro, não via muita chance de encontrar outro homem para amar, ainda que conseguisse esquecer Eric. Queria saborear a paixão.

Eric lhe dera uma amostra com beijos e carícias sedutoras. Queria mais.

Naturalmente estaria transgredindo regras, se fosse até o fim. Estaria cometendo erros nos quais preferia não pensar. Conforme o código de conduta moral no qual fora criada, sua virgindade deveria ser guardada até o casamento. Contava já com quase vinte anos, e ninguém nunca a cortejara. E duvidava de que viesse a se apaixonar por um pretendente escolhido pela família. Amava Eric e morreria amando-o.

Quando o cavaleiro retornou para junto da fogueira, estava quase decidida a entregar-se, superando os seus receios. Seria uma tola se não agarrasse, com ambas as mãos, sua única oportunidade de ser feliz. Viveria o momento sem se preocupar com as conseqüências, ou com a dor de saber que teria o coração partido quando alcançasse Dunnbea e acordasse daquele sonho impossível.

Ao deitar-se, Eric deparou com o olhar de Bethia perscrutando-o. Num impulso, enlaçou-a pela cintura e puxou-a para si, beijando-a na boca avidamente.

— Você deve estar confusa, milady — ele murmurou ofegante, afastando-se alguns centímetros. Este foi um beijo matutino.

Sorrindo, Bethia colou-se ainda mais ao corpo musculoso.

— Há tipos diferentes de beijos para diferentes ocasiões, sir? — perguntou.

— Para nós, sim.

— Então que tipo de beijo você me daria se eu lhe dissesse que ainda não estou pronta para dormir?

— Um beijo que a fizesse implorar por mais.

De repente, era como se o tempo houvesse parado e não existisse mais ninguém no mundo, exceto os dois, emaranhados numa teia de paixão carnal. Perdidos um no outro, beijaram-se e tocaram-se com uma urgência que beirava o desespero.

— Milady — disse Eric, tenso, se você pretende pôr um fim nisso seria sensato fazê-lo agora. Estamos chegando a um ponto sem retorno.

— Não estou me sentindo muito sensata hoje ela retrucou, provocante. Aliás, não me interessa a prudência.

— Envaidece-me pensar que meus beijos têm a capacidade de atordoá-la, porém é possível que você não imagine onde isto tudo vai nos levar. Ou as conseqüências desse ato.

— Eric fez menção de levantar-se, com todo aquele cavalheirismo que o impedia de se aproveitar da ingenuidade de uma donzela.

— Se você se afastar de mim, sir, serei obrigada a machucá-lo.

Bethia não podia acreditar nos próprios ouvidos. Como fora capaz de dizer uma coisa daquelas, de agarrar-se ao lorde Murray como se pretendesse imobilizá-lo, subjugá-lo? Embaraçada, soltou-o e cobriu o rosto com as mãos. Deixara claro não ser uma verdadeira dama, comportando-se como uma desatinada.

— Querida, por favor, acredite-me, não era minha intenção ofendê-la ao afastar-me. Apenas não…

De repente, para completo horror de Bethia, ele começou a rir. Sua noite de paixão não estava transcorrendo conforme planejara. Imaginara doces palavras de aceitação e encorajamento, beijos deliciosos e carícias embriagadoras. Vira-se deixando a timidez de lado para, apesar de relutante, perder a virgindade nos braços do homem amado. Em vez disso, ameaçara-o fisicamente e se tornara alvo de risadas. E ele ainda afirmara não ter tido intenção de ofendê-la. Embora mínima, existia a possibilidade de não ser julgada uma completa idiota.

— Vamos, querida, admita. É uma situação engraçada — ele falou, beijando-a nos cabelos carinhosamente. Se você não estivesse envolvida, acharia divertido também. Muitas mulheres já me cortejaram, assediaram, me suplicaram, me compraram, porém…

O comentário a fez parar de recriminar-se pela falta de tato com que conduzira a situação.

— Compraram você?

— Sim. — Decidido, Eric deitou-a de costas, imprensando-a contra o chão com o próprio corpo. Ofereceram-me uma soma respeitável por meus "serviços".

— Por acaso a dama em questão o tomou por algum aproveitador?

Ele sorriu ante o ultraje de Bethia. Indignara-a a idéia de alguém tê-lo considerado um homem sem caráter, capaz de fazer sexo por dinheiro.

— Não. Apenas supôs que seus encantos não eram suficientes para me atrair e que, sem um incentivo extra, eu não retribuiria seus avanços. Foi uma oferta tentadora.

— Você não a aceitou, não é?

— Receio que sim. Era muito novo e precisava de dinheiro para me manter na corte enquanto procurava obter, por métodos pacíficos, a posse de minha herança. Mais tarde descobri que essa dama sempre fora famosa por comprar jovens cavaleiros, pagando-os muito bem para que lhe aquecessem a cama por uma ou duas noites. — Aliviado, Eric suspirou fundo quando Bethia sorriu. Somente no meio das explicações dera-se conta de que ela poderia não achar sua história tão engraçada quanto sua família achava.

— Se homens pagam por favores das mulheres, é possível existirem mulheres que se sintam no direito de agir da mesma forma.

— Talvez. Mas chega de falar disso. E uma história antiga e sórdida. Prefiro pensar em outras coisas. Eric despiu-a devagar e então parou, dando-lhe uma última oportunidade de mudar de idéia. Tem mesmo certeza, querida? Não haverá como voltar atrás.

De fato Murray não estava se referindo somente à perda da virgindade. Depois, quando a tivesse feito sua, a faria compreender que aquela posse fora definitiva. Não a permitiria desaparecer de sua vida e tornar-se mulher de outro homem.

— Pode não ser sensato, mas é o que eu quero. Contemplando-a nua, à luz do fogo, ele pensou que a beleza das formas femininas nunca lhe parecera tão resplandecente. Seios pequenos e firmes, mamilos túrgidos, cintura delgada, quadris arredondados, abdômen firme. Preso de uma excitação jamais experimentada antes, Eric receou não ser forte o suficiente para agir com a paciência necessária. Em poucos segundos despiu-se, a virilidade ereta denunciando seu ardor.

— Pele deliciosamente acetinada — murmurou, beijando-a na base do pescoço quase com reverência.

Bethia queria retribuir o elogio, mas as palavras lhe faltavam. O modo como os dedos longos e elegantes massageavam seus mamilos roubava-lhe a capacidade de elaborar pensamentos coerentes, quanto mais exprimi-los. E quando a boca sensual pôs-se a sugá-los alternadamente, gemeu baixinho e arqueou as costas, oferecendo-se sem reservas.

Fitando-a fixamente, ele deslizou uma das mãos pelo ventre aveludado, acariciou os pêlos sobre o vértice do sexo e tocou-a nas dobras de pele quente e úmida. Envergonhada com a intimidade da carícia, ela quis se afastar. Mas logo a timidez inicial se transformou em luxúria. Agarrando-se aos ombros largos, abriu-se como as pétalas de uma flor.

Atordoada de prazer, Bethia mal sentiu quando o membro rígido a invadiu, roubando-lhe a inocência. A dor repentina trouxe-a de volta à realidade.

Devagar, abriu os olhos, corando até a raiz dos cabelos. Eric permanecia imóvel e, pela expressão tensa do rosto, estava claro o quanto aquela imobilidade voluntária lhe custava.

— Acho que ainda não chegamos ao fim — ela sussurrou trêmula, enterrando as unhas nas costas largas do cavaleiro sem o perceber.

— Ah, minha querida, estamos só no começo. Lentamente, Eric começou a dança eterna e imemorial, em que as investidas ganhavam ritmo e força.

— Por favor, não me deixe — Bethia pediu num fio de voz, passando as pernas ao redor da cintura estreita como se para impedi-lo de afastar-se. Se fosse abandonada, morreria.

— Eu não poderia deixá-la agora, mesmo que William e uma horda de assassinos estivessem ao nosso redor.

Quando Bethia pensou que alguma coisa estava errada, que chegara a um nível de tensão insuportável, Eric introduziu a mão entre os corpos de ambos, pressionando-a no centro da feminilidade. Um orgasmo prolongado e violento a fez gritar alto, completamente descontrolada. No auge do prazer, Eric também atingiu o clímax, inundando-a com sua seiva.

Exaustos, saciados, abraçaram-se, sentindo a noite os cobrir com seu manto protetor.

Dominado por uma ternura infinita, Eric apoiou-se num dos cotovelos e contemplou a jovem dama, tão bela, tão doce. Aquela mulher lhe pertencia.

Não era somente uma questão de honra que o levava a querer desposá-la. Tampouco se tratava apenas de paixão carnal. No momento em que a penetrara, soubera haver encontrado sua alma gêmea. Soubera que Bethia estava destinada a ser sua, de corpo, mente e espírito, por toda a eternidade. Ao entregar-se, ela selara o destino de ambos. Perguntava-se quanto tempo ela levaria para se curvar ao inevitável e quão duramente teria que lutar para convencê-la a aceitá-lo como marido.

Aconchegando-se ao peito musculoso, sonolenta e exultante, Bethia agradeceu aos céus por haver colocado aquele homem em seu caminho. Pelo menos naquela noite e, talvez, na noite seguinte, o teria para si. Deixar-se seduzir lhe revelara toda a beleza do sexo e mostrara-lhe quão profundamente amava Eric. Quando se separassem, ao chegar a Dunnbea, a dor, o sofrimento, iria com certeza consumi-la, mas recusava-se a pensar nisso agora, recusava-se a imaginar seu futuro, solitário e estéril. No momento, segura entre os braços amorosos, sentia-se plenamente feliz pela Primeira vez na vida. E pretendia agarrar-se a essa felicidade, ainda que ilusória, tanto quanto possível.

 **Capítulo IV**

— É dia de feira — Bethia murmurou, sentindo-se incomodada multidão barulhenta que se espremia nas ruas estreitas da aldeia.

— Sim. Acho melhor desmontarmos. Connor tem uma natureza sossegada, mas toda essa algazarra e agitação talvez acabem perturbando-o. Se eu o conduzir pelas rédeas, as chances de que surja algum problema serão menores.

Aconchegando James junto ao peito, Bethia procurou andar depressa, embora fosse difícil abrir caminho no meio de toda aquela gente.

A vila fervilhava. Vozes de comerciantes e artesãos, anunciando seus produtos aos brados, misturavam-se aos latidos, mugidos e guinchos dos animais, numa cacofonia ensurdecedora.

Quanto mais observava o movimento, mais inquieta Bethia se sentia. E se não encontrassem um quarto disponível na estalagem? E se fossem reconhecidos por alguém mal-intencionado, alguém capaz de delatá-los a William em troca de umas poucas moedas?

— Não seria melhor seguirmos para Dunnbea? — ela perguntou, aflita, apertando o passo.

— Não sei se conseguiríamos chegar antes do anoitecer.

Tratava-se de uma pequena mentira, uma mentira inofensiva. Se cavalgassem duramente, poderiam alcançar Dunnbea ainda com a luz do dia. No entanto, não estava com nenhuma pressa de devolvê-la à família. Mesmo considerando o perigo que os rondava, os inimigos podendo surpreendê-los a qualquer momento, queria mais uma noite a sós com Bethia. Precisava estreitar os laços de paixão que se formaram entre os dois, precisava enfatizar que possuíam um ao outro. Tão logo a instalasse, e a James, em Dunnbea, seria obrigado a partir para a fortaleza dos MacMillan e queria ter certeza de haver deixado para trás uma mulher que sabia, exatamente, a quem pertencia.

Pensar no motivo que o levava a procurar os MacMillan, aliados dos Drummond, causava-lhe algum desconforto. Nem mais uma palavra sobre a natureza de sua missão fora dita desde que revelara a verdade e relutava em abordar o tema outra vez. Bethia tê-lo aceitado como amante abrandava sua preocupação, porém estava longe de achar que a questão fora encerrada. Quando muito, havia esperança de vir a encontrar uma solução para o conflito entre a luta por seus direitos e a opinião dela sobre o assunto.

— Oh, não imaginei que ainda estivéssemos tão longe.

— Você nunca esteve aqui antes?

— Não. Nunca saí de Dunnbea.

— Nunca?!

— Não. Por que o espanto?

— Porque seria natural você visitar uma aldeia vizinha ao castelo num dia de feira.

— Alguém tinha que se encarregar de administrar Dunnbea na ausência de meus pais e de Sorcha.

— Depois de adulta é até compreensível. Mas você era abandonada também quando criança?

As perguntas de Eric não a estavam agradando porque a obrigavam a lembrar-se de ocasiões dolorosas, de coisas que tentara apagar da memória para não alimentar o rancor e o ressentimento. Há muito tempo secara as lágrimas, enterrara o sofrimento e obrigara-se a se conformar com seu destino.

Evidentemente sempre houvera nela algo que os pais não podiam suportar e, num esforço supremo para não decepcioná-los mais, transformara-se em filha obediente e cumpridora de suas obrigações. Aborrecia-a lorde Murray ameaçar destruir a fachada de normalidade que criara para si.

— Fui uma criança desajeitada — retrucou, incapaz de disfarçar a irritação. E doente. Meus pais achavam que eu estaria mais segura em Dunnbea. Bastou um olhar rápido para constatar que sua explicação não o convencera. Preferindo não lhe dar chance de emitir comentários, continuou: — Quando fiquei mais velha, todos nós concluímos que eu seria mais útil em Dunnbea porque desde muito nova, já havia assumido os deveres domésticos de minha mãe. Ela é uma mulher delicada, que necessita de cuidados constantes.

Eric abriu a boca para dizer que tudo aquilo não passava de uma bobagem e tornou a fechá-la. Bethia não era estúpida. No fundo, reconhecia haver sido sempre rejeitada, injustiçada. Estava claro que preferira ignorar a verdade, enganando a si mesma para evitar dissabores maiores e manter a paz dentro da família. De nada adiantaria, naquele instante, pressioná-la, reabrindo antigas feridas. Contudo, para uma de suas perguntas exigiria resposta.

— Seus pais devem ter se preocupado quando você, de repente, decidiu visitar sua irmã.

— Sorcha havia me chamado. Cabia-me atendê-la.

— Eles não quiseram acompanhá-la na viagem?

— Não estavam disponíveis. Parti imediatamente, com uma pequena escolta. A guarda retornou a Dunnbea com notícias da morte de minha irmã. Meus pais devem estar arrasados, mergulhados em profunda tristeza.

— Você poderá abrandar essa dor quando lhes entregar o neto — murmurou Murray, numa fraca tentativa de oferecer-lhe consolo.

Não passou despercebido a Bethia o esforço de Eric para soar sincero e cortês. Em vez de questioná-lo, voltou a atenção para James. Pedia a Deus que seus pais o acolhessem com amor. Ambos haviam sido tão ferozmente dedicados a Sorcha, que temia não haver sobrado uma única gota de afeto para quem quer que fosse. Beijando a cabeça do sobrinho, prometeu a si mesma jamais desertá-lo.

Defronte da hospedaria, ela esperou, paciente, o retorno de Eric. De súbito, a vontade de seguir viagem desaparecera, substituída pelo desejo de desfrutar dos confortos de uma boa cama. Os poucos dias passados na cabana a tinham acostumado. Apesar do prazer experimentado nos braços de Eric na noite anterior, não fora agradável dormir no chão duro. Também gostaria de um banho e uma refeição decente.

— Temos um quarto? — indagou, entusiasmada.

— Sim e… — Eric beijou-a na ponta do nariz, já mandei prepararem um banho quente.

— Oh, obrigada! Você é maravilhoso! E comida?

— Encomendei muita comida. Carne, pão e vinho em quantidades suficientes para satisfazer um rei. Enquanto você estiver tomando banho, James e eu levaremos Connor para o estábulo e então sairemos para comprar suprimentos para a jornada de amanhã.

— Não há necessidade de você gastar mais dinheiro. Não será uma cavalgada longa até Dunnbea.

— De fato, não. Mas esteja certa de que comeremos até nos fartar durante a viagem.

Umas poucas palavras da esposa do estalajadeiro e Bethia constatou que a simpática senhora os considerava uma jovem família. Duvidava de que Eric houvesse mentido a respeito, apenas não se interessara em corrigir o engano.

Ao entrarem no quarto, o fogo já ardia na lareira e duas criadas terminavam de encher a tina para o banho. Antes de se retirarem, as servas lançaram olhares e sorrisos tão sugestivos para Eric que Bethia ardeu de ciúmes, embora o cavaleiro, ocupado em brincar com James, não percebesse o que se passava.

— Vou deixá-la sozinha para banhar-se, milady. Com James no colo, Murray caminhou para a porta.

— Por favor, vá. Mas não demore muito.

— Não se esqueça de trancar a porta.

— Não me esquecerei.

Sozinha, Bethia trancou a porta, despiu-se apressadamente e entrou na tina, suspirando de satisfação. Há muito tempo não desfrutava de tal luxo.

Sentindo os músculos doloridos começarem a relaxar, descobriu-se pensando no descaramento das criadas, apesar de o comportamento despudorado não a surpreender. Um homem bonito e viril como Eric devia ter tido sempre mulheres se atirando aos seus pés. O que a enfurecera fora não a haverem respeitado, ou a James, a fictícia família do cavaleiro.

Logo a presença máscula de Eric já não lhe diria respeito. Mas, pelo menos naquela noite, o teria apenas para si. O completo desinteresse que ele demonstrara pelas servas era a prova de que, no momento presente, nenhuma outra o atraía.

Sua determinação de permanecer indiferente caiu por terra duas horas depois. Terminara de se vestir e mal Eric entrara no quarto, as duas criadas apareceram, trazendo baldes de água quente e sorrindo feito tolas. Quando as desavergonhadas se ofereceram para banhá-lo bem na sua frente, a suposta esposa, Bethia, resolveu pôr um ponto final na situação. Não permitiria que sua última noite de felicidade fosse estragada por criaturas vulgares.

Ignorando o clima tenso, uma das moças estendeu a mão para a túnica de Eric, com a óbvia intenção de despi-lo.

— Se você está tão ansiosa para esfregar alguma coisa, tente isto. Furiosa, Bethia entregou-lhe várias fraldas sujas de James. Quero-as lavadas. E sem demora.

Engolindo o riso, Eric esperou as empregadas se retirarem, antes de olhar para Bethia. Vê-la no auge da fúria encheu-o de alegria. Ciúme costumava ser sinal da existência de um sentimento mais profundo.

— É sempre assim? — ela indagou, fechando a porta com força.

— Assim como, querida?

— As duas só faltaram arrancar suas roupas e jogá-lo na cama. Se eu não tivesse interferido…

— Em geral as mulheres não costumam ser tão afoitas.

— Parecia que eu nem sequer estava presente.

E isto, Eric pensou, melancólico, talvez fosse o pior de tudo. Bethia passara a vida inteira ignorada pelos pais e pela irmã, tratada como se realmente não estivesse presente. As criadas tinham sido atrevidas e situações semelhantes provavelmente voltariam a acontecer. Não estava sendo vaidoso ou arrogante.

As mulheres apenas gostavam da sua aparência.

Até que a idade avançada ou ferimentos o desfigurassem, era possível que continuassem o assediando. De algum modo precisava fazer Bethia entender que aquelas impertinências não deviam preocupá-la. Precisava fazê-la sentir-se segura de si.

— Foi apenas um comportamento grosseiro. E uma patética cegueira à minha completa indiferença. Sorrindo ele tirou a túnica e jogou-a no chão. Você não vai ficar aqui e me ajudar no banho?

A simples visão do peito nu fez o coração de Bethia disparar.

— James e eu vamos ao mercado comprar leite de cabra.

— Covarde! — Murray a provocou, rindo.

— É melhor trancar a porta, milorde. Seria terrível retornar e descobrir seu pobre corpo sendo devorado.

— Não se preocupe, milady. Pretendo me guardar inteiro para você.

Saindo da pousada, ao cruzar com as duas servas, Bethia suspirou fundo. Talvez fosse mesmo melhor Eric e ela estarem à beira da separação definitiva. Enlouqueceria de ciúme. Passaria o resto da vida temendo vê-lo aceitar um daqueles convites imorais. Qualquer homem acabaria, eventualmente, sucumbindo à tentação constante. Se, por milagre, ele a desposasse, receava terminar seus dias consumida pela insegurança.

— Como se não bastasse, tenho uma imaginação fértil… — Beijando os cabelos sedosos do sobrinho, Bethia decidiu afastar as preocupações e concentrar a atenção nas necessidades do menino. Em primeiro lugar, daria um jeito de encontrar o leite de cabra que James tanto adorava.

Ao abrir a porta do quarto, Bethia sorveu o ar com sofreguidão, saboreando o delicioso aroma de carne assada e pão fresco.

— Eu estava a ponto de abrir a janela e gritar seu nome, Eric falou rindo e sentando-se à mesa diante da lareira.

— Trouxeram a refeição instantes atrás e tive medo de não conseguir esperá-la antes de me atirar sobre a comida feito um lobo esfomeado.

— Oh, nem sei por onde começar — Bethia sentou-se, acomodando James no colo. Se comermos tudo isso, Connor nunca será capaz de nos carregar até Dunnbea.

Eric cortou um pedaço de pão, picou-o em pedacinhos e colocou-o num prato para o menino. Depois serviu Bethia de uma porção generosa de carne com batatas, acompanhada de uma grossa fatia de pão. Somente então preparou um prato para si.

Durante os muitos minutos que se seguiram reinou no quarto o mais absoluto silêncio, todos os três deleitando-se com a fartura de alimentos.

Finalmente, sabendo que não poderia ingerir mais uma única migalha, Bethia levantou-se, caindo na risada diante do estado de James. Toda lambuzada de mel, a criança batia palmas de satisfação.

— Ah, que porquinho guloso você é! Vou lhe dar um banho já!

— Tem uma bacia com água quente perto da janela — mostrou lorde Murray.

Após banhar e trocar o menino, Bethia, notando-o sonolento, colocou-o no bercinho improvisado; sentiu-se, então, dominada por uma melancolia súbita. Não tardariam a alcançar Dunnbea, e James não mais seria apenas seu.

— Você não vai perdê-lo, querida. — Eric a abraçou, confortando-a.

— Logo ele estará aos cuidados de meus pais.

— Sim, mas continuará lhe pertencendo. James já a chama de mamãe.

— Sinto-me tão feliz quando o escuto me chamar assim. Mas também culpada. Eu não deveria ficar feliz quando James parece estar esquecendo minha irmã, esquecendo a verdadeira mãe.

— O garoto é novo demais para ter lembranças marcantes de Sorcha. Em especial porque passava mais tempo com a babá do que na companhia da mãe.

Apesar de o comentário incomodá-la, Bethia reconhecia a verdade.

— Sim, ele tinha uma ama-de-leite, bondosa e dedicada. Lamento ter fugido de Dunncraig sem dar à pobre mulher chance de se despedir.

— Se ela gostava mesmo de seu sobrinho, sem dúvida alegrou-se por alguém ter tido a coragem e sensatez de tentar salvá-lo.

— Imagino que sim. Pensativa, Bethia calou-se durante alguns segundos. Confesso haver me surpreendido quando soube que a ama-de-leite praticamente criava o menino. Sorcha era tão apaixonada por Robert, que não suportava separar-se dele. Seguia-o para todo lado, acompanhava-o em todas as viagens à corte, deixando o filho entregue à babá por meses a fio. Quando tudo isto terminar, pretendo convidá-la para morar em Dunnbea, onde poderá me ajudar a cuidar de James.

— Seria gentil da sua parte. Recostando-se na cabeceira da cama, Eric a chamou. Venha deitar-se, milady.

— Ainda estamos vestidos! — Um tanto relutante, ela sentou-se na beirada da cama.

— Pelo menos já tiramos nossas botas.

— Como você é educado, sir! — Quando Eric pôs-se a desfazer o laço de seu vestido, Bethia retraiu-se. — Está muito claro aqui.

— Felizmente sim. Ontem à noite eu maldizia a escuridão.

— Enquanto eu a bendizia.

— Ah, como você é bela!

Sem perceber como, Bethia descobriu-se deitada, nua em pêlo. Numa tentativa de esquecer a própria falta de exuberância, fitou Eric. Já o vira nu antes, quando o tratara da febre. Jamais se cansaria de admirá-lo. A pele bronzeada ressaltava os músculos bem torneados, num convite irresistível ao toque. Mas, ao reparar no tamanho do membro ereto, o ar lhe faltou subitamente dos pulmões. Se o houvesse visto naquele estado à luz do dia, duvidava de que o tivesse aceitado como amante. Assombrava-a a pouca dor causada pela penetração, considerando as proporções do sexo rígido.

— Espero que não seja uma visão tão horrível assim. — Sorrindo, Eric beijou-a de leve nos lábios.

— Não. Eu só estava pensando que ontem a escuridão foi minha aliada. Não posso acreditar que isto caiba em mim.

— Não é maior do que o de qualquer outro homem. E, sim, ajusta-se perfeitamente em você. Tomando a mão delicada, ele a colocou sobre sua virilidade intumescida,

e o prazer provocado pela carícia inebriou-o como um vinho possante. Você está dolorida?

— Não. Deveria estar?

— Algumas mulheres queixam-se de um desconforto prolongado após a primeira vez. Não sei muito sobre o assunto. De fato, nunca me deitei com uma virgem antes.

— Nunca?! Alguma regra sua?

— Sim. Uma regra que quebrei irremediavelmente agora.

— Sinto muito — Bethia murmurou, sem entender por que se desculpava.

— E deveria, sendo você uma tentação irresistível para qualquer homem de sangue quente nas veias. Devagar, Eric afastou a mão pequenina.

— Eu estava fazendo alguma coisa errada? Achara uma delícia tocá-lo ali e não queria romper o contato.

— Não, querida. Você estava fazendo tudo muito bem. Bem demais.

Antes que Bethia dissesse algo, ele a beijou avidamente na boca, pondo fim à conversa. Não iria reclamar dos métodos do cavaleiro. Era assim que gostaria de passar a noite, inundada, afogada no prazer que apenas Eric podia lhe dar. Essa seria sua última oportunidade de amá-lo por inteiro e não pretendia desperdiçar um minuto sequer.

Dominada por um desejo avassalador, perdida na ânsia de sorver o gosto, o cheiro de Eric, Bethia abandonou qualquer senso de modéstia, ou embaraço. Ousada, retribuiu com igual ardor os beijos, os toques. Logo estava tão excitada que tentou forçá-lo a penetrá-la. Desta vez, ouvindo-o rir baixinho, riu também, segura de que ambos partilhavam do mesmo delírio e da mesma alegria de se quererem tanto. Quando, enfim, os corpos de ambos se uniram, ela gritou de contentamento. Eric permaneceu imóvel, fitando-a fixamente.

— Você é minha. A voz urgente revelava desespero. Precisava fazê-la entender que o que os unia ia além da paixão carnal. Que não se contentaria com uma noite de sexo selvagem seguida de um adeus cordial.

— Bem, como estou esparramada debaixo de você feito um peixe no anzol, creio que não poderia contradizê-lo agora.

— Que maneira amorosa de lisonjear um homem — ele brincou, ficando então muito sério. Não, não estou me referindo apenas ao agora, enquanto estou enterrado em seu doce corpo. Você é minha, toda minha. Diga-o. Tenho que ouvi-la dizer.

Embora Bethia não compreendesse exatamente por que Eric necessitava escutá-la pronunciar aquelas palavras, resolveu atendê-lo. Talvez ele não soubesse, mas tratava-se da pura verdade. Pertencia-lhe. Pertencia-lhe agora e por toda a eternidade. Mesmo se tentasse, nunca arrancaria da pele sua marca, nunca o esqueceria, não importando o que lhe reservasse o destino. Amava-o e doía-lhe a alma não poder confessá-lo.

— Sim — murmurou, deslizando a ponta dos dedos pelo rosto másculo. Sou sua.

Nos olhos de Bethia Drummond, lorde Murray viu estampado um misto de insegurança e ansiedade. Ainda não era o momento de falar aquilo que a faria superar toda a incerteza. Não era o momento de falar sobre casamento. Se o fizesse, Bethia pensaria que agira movido pelo senso de dever, porque lhe tirara a virgindade. Precisava de tempo para levá-la a acreditar que seus sentimentos eram muito mais profundos.

Abandonando-se à paixão, Bethia perguntou-se como ele não conseguia perceber o quanto o amava, se o demonstrava em cada gesto, cada suspiro, cada beijo?

No auge do clímax, escutou-o gritar algo, mas não seu nome. Escutou-o gritar a palavra minha.

Quando jaziam nos braços um do outro, lânguidos e saciados, uma idéia lhe ocorreu subitamente. Será que Eric também se sentia inseguro às vezes? Sofreria com dúvidas semelhantes às suas? Se fosse assim, ao fim daquela noite, o teria feito esquecer todas as possíveis dúvidas. O modo como iria amá-lo até o amanhecer o convenceria de que lhe pertencia de corpo, alma e mente.

Uma lâmina fria pressionando sua garganta não era uma maneira agradável de começar o dia, Eric pensou, acordando repentinamente e passando um braço protetor ao redor de Bethia, ainda adormecida. Os inimigos os tinham encontrado e a culpa fora sua. Num misto de raiva e frustração, odiou-se por haver falhado tão completamente na missão que lhe fora confiada.

— Prima, é melhor você abrir os olhos, tanto faz o verde ou o azul, e dar uma olhada neste cafajeste antes que eu o degole — disse o rapaz alto que empunhava a espada.

 _Prima._ Nunca essa palavra soara tão agradável aos ouvidos de Eric. Percebendo Bethia se mexer, continuou segurando-a firme para mantê-la quieta. Não queria expô-la, nua, diante dos quatro intrusos que povoavam o quarto.

Devagar, estudou os desconhecidos que o fitavam com intensa aversão. O sujeito ao lado da cama, de espada em riste, devia ser Wallace; os olhos verdes e os cabelos ruivos o caracterizavam como um Drummond. Os dois mais velhos, e de tez mais escura, seriam Peter e Bowen. Quanto ao quarto membro do grupo, não fazia idéia de quem era.

Na situação em que se achava, não estava causando uma boa primeira impressão àqueles que haviam tido um papel importante na infância solitária de Bethia.

— Eric? — ela murmurou, espreguiçando-se.

— Calma, milady. Temos companhia.

Aterrorizada, Bethia abriu os olhos. Ao reconhecer Wallace, Peter, Bowen e Thomas, o pavor inicial transformou-se em embaraço. Não conseguia acreditar que fora surpreendida numa situação tão comprometedora. Reparando na espada apontada para Eric, empurrou-a para longe, praguejando baixinho.

— O que você está fazendo, Wallace? Não há necessidade de ameaçar este homem!

— Pois este homem está nu, deitado ao seu lado, na cama. Por acaso, você vai me dizer que o desposou?

— Por que não esperam lá fora até nos vestirmos? Depois conversaremos.

— Você ainda não respondeu à minha pergunta, prima. O bonitão é seu marido?

— Não quero conversar sobre isso despida.

— Cinco minutos — rugiu o mais alto, os olhos castanhos e ameaçadores fixos em Eric.

— Bowen! — Bethia reclamou, irritada.

— Cinco minutos. Aguardaremos no corredor e Thomas ficará na rua, vigiando a janela.

— É melhor nos apressarmos — Bethia instruiu Eric, tão logo ficaram sozinhos. Quando Bowen diz cinco minutos, reduza para quatro.

Agitada, ela vestiu-se rapidamente, lamentando que sua última noite de amor terminasse de forma drástica. Precisava ter cuidado com suas explicações, medir cada palavra, ou acabaria metendo Eric numa enrascada.

— Eu sinto muito… — A porta foi aberta com tal estardalhaço que James pôs-se a chorar. — Oh, você acordou o menino, Bowen!

Segurando o sobrinho no colo, para sossegá-lo, plantou-se junto de Eric, agora cercado.

— Vocês não precisam fitá-lo desse jeito — protestou.

— Não? Quem é a criança? — interrogou-a Wallace.

— James, filho de Sorcha. A propósito, o que vocês estão fazendo aqui?

— Não importa. Quero saber por que você estava na cama com esse fulano.

— E eu quero saber como vocês nos encontraram.

Eric quase sorriu ante a exasperação do quarteto. Podia entendê-los. Com sua argúcia e obstinação típicas, Bethia os estava desviando da questão principal. Todavia o grandalhão chamado Bowen dava a impressão de ser tão, ou mais teimoso, que sua protegida.

— Viemos para a feira — retrucou Bowen. Resolvemos parar na estalagem para o desjejum antes de retornarmos a Dunnbea. Ouvimos uma das criadas fazer comentários sobre certos hóspedes. A moça parecia inconformada por não ter sido sequer notada pelo cavaleiro bonito, acompanhado de uma mulher pequena e magra, dona dos olhos mais esquisitos do mundo. Como poderia um homem tão lindo querer uma criatura destituída de curvas exuberantes e com olhos de cores diferentes? ela se perguntava. Então a chamei num canto e obtive informações adicionais.

— Ótimo — Bethia resmungou por entre os dentes. Se você pretende repetir toda a conversa com a serva, seria possível omitir os insultos dirigidos a mim?

Depois de fuzilar um sorridente Wallace com o olhar, ela voltou-se para o mestre de armas.

— Vocês podiam ao menos ter batido na porta.

— Não. Se anunciássemos nossa presença você teria escapado. Afinal, treinei-a bem. Bowen fitou Eric sem disfarçar o desprezo. Só deveria tê-la ensinado a ser mais cuidadosa, a não sucumbir à lábia de homens bonitos.

— Sir Eric Murray manteve a mim e a James vivos. Creio que isso é o mais importante. Percebendo haver captado a atenção do grupo, Bethia lhes contou de suas suspeitas e de como fora obrigada a fugir de Dunncraig. Como vocês estão aqui para me levar, e ao menino, em segurança até Dunnbea, creio que podemos permitir que sir Murray retome seu caminho.

— Não — disse Wallace, virando-se para Eric. — Murray? Você tem as características físicas de um MacMillan. E há muitos sedutores naquele clã.

— Este é sir Eric Murray — Bethia insistiu sem causar qualquer impressão com seu protesto.

Muito calmo, com um sorriso nos lábios, Eric encarou os supostos adversários. Fora interessante Wallace o haver tomado por um MacMillan. Talvez seu futuro encontro com os parentes de sua mãe não se convertesse num completo desastre, conforme temera. Com certeza seria mais fácil que sua situação atual.

Não tinha dúvidas sobre o que aconteceria agora. Iriam exigir que fizesse a coisa certa em relação a Bethia. Não fora assim que imaginara esse momento, mas não se oporia. De alguma forma a faria compreender que realmente desejava-a para esposa, que não se sentia pressionado.

— Você é casado, rapaz? — interrogou-o Bowen.

— Não.

— Noivo?

— Não.

— Então se considere noivo agora. O casamento será em breve.

— Não! — Bethia reagiu, horrorizada com a idéia de Eric ser forçado a desposá-la.

— Não seja tola, menina. Você é uma moça de linhagem respeitável e era virgem.

— Não, não era — ela mentiu.

Atônito, Bowen fitou Murray, em busca de confirmação.

— Era sim — este o assegurou, firme.

— Eric! — Não entendia a razão daquele comportamento. Oferecia-lhe a chance de escapar e o tolo a rejeitava!

— Não posso permitir que seu nome seja lançado na lama, milady.

Havendo Murray concordado com as bodas, marcou o fim da discussão. Em questão de minutos a escassa bagagem foi arrumada e a jornada retomada. Furiosa, Bethia logo constatou que não teria oportunidade de conversar com Eric durante a viagem. Como poderia libertá-lo do compromisso imposto se os membros de seu clã os mantinham separados?

O percurso até Dunnbea pouco contribuiu para animá-la. James e ela cavalgavam na garupa de Wallace, enquanto Bowen e Peter flanqueavam Eric. O único assunto sobre o qual a permitiam falar era o problema com William. Aliviava-a constatar que nenhum deles duvidara de sua palavra quando o acusara de homicídio. Infelizmente, porém, não se mostravam assim tão tolerantes quando tentava convencê-los a não arrastar Eric até a presença de um padre.

Ao cruzarem os portões de Dunnbea, Bethia reparou que seus pensamentos e preocupações, pela primeira vez desde que acordara abruptamente no quarto da estalagem, haviam se desviado de Eric. Iria confrontar seus pais e de repente, sentia-se insegura, temerosa de que não acreditassem no perigo a que James estava exposto. Enquanto corria para seus aposentos, ansiosa por um banho, perguntou-se, aflita, o que diriam a respeito de Eric.

— Que garotinho lindo! — exclamou Grizel, entrando apressada e deparando com James, já limpo e vestido, sentado no meio da cama.

Bethia sorriu para a criada roliça e bem-humorada. As duas poderiam ter se tornado amigas ao longo desses dez anos de convivência, se seus pais e Sorcha não a tivessem mantido sempre ocupada, do amanhecer até altas horas da noite. Grizel casara-se com Peter recentemente e, se ele a amava, com certeza tratava-se de uma boa mulher, de coração generoso. Conseguiria convencê-la a ajudá-la? Valia a pena tentar.

— Oh, não. Não farei isso! — reagiu Grizel tomando James no colo e beijando-o nos cabelos encaracolados e úmidos.

— Ainda não lhe pedi nada.

— Eu sei, porém meu Peter me avisou. Ele falou que se você começasse a me olhar de certo jeito, eu deveria dizer "não" e ser inflexível. Segundo meu marido, você é muito perigosa quando põe umas idéias na cabeça.

Bethia indagou-se se, antes de ver os pais, teria tempo de dar um puxão de orelhas em Peter.

— Para onde levaram sir Eric Murray?

— Primeiro para um rápido encontro com seus pais. Depois o colocaram na torre leste.

— Sem dúvida o trancafiaram lá.

— Sim. Oh, senhora, milorde é um homem tão bonito!

— De fato. Mas a bela aparência não o tirará daquela torre, não é?

— Não. Você tampouco fará qualquer coisa para libertá-lo. A criada devolveu James à cama e ajudou a jovem a terminar de vestir-se.

— Eles o estão forçando a se casar comigo!

— É o correto, quando uma dama é desvirginada. E não queira negar, porque meu Peter me contou como os acharam na hospedaria.

— Você conversou muito com Peter antes de correr para cá, não?

— Peter me pôs a par dos detalhes mais importantes. Sir Murray deveria imaginar que isto poderia acontecer quando a seduziu. Você é uma dama e era virgem quando o conheceu. A honra o obriga a desposa-la.

— Talvez eu não queira um homem que só irá me desposar por questão de honra.

— Considerando o que vocês dois estavam fazendo naquele quarto de hospedaria, imagino que exista algo além de honra os unindo. Não fique tão triste, menina. Milorde não está furioso, nem reclama contra sua sorte. Pelo contrário, parece bastante satisfeito. Conversou amigavelmente com Bowen e Wallace, quando o escoltaram até a torre. Não dá a impressão de estar sendo obrigado a fazer algo que não deseja.

A aparente complacência de Eric perturbou Bethia. Durante o trajeto final para Dunnbea, ele estivera sorridente e relaxado, não se comportando em nada como alguém a ponto de destruir o próprio futuro, casando-se com uma mulher que lhe fora imposta. Gostaria de uma chance de se falarem em particular, porém desconfiava de que só ficariam sozinhos após o casamento.

— Bem, como você não se mostra disposta a me ajudar…

— Não desta vez. Você foi seduzida e o cavalheiro tem que agir do modo correto, desposando-a. Milady, nunca lhe apareceram pretendentes antes e este é um homem bonito. Se as coisas fossem como deveriam ser, um marido lhe teria sido arranjado anos atrás. Creia-me, sir Murray é muito melhor do que qualquer um que viesse a ser escolhido por seus pais. Além de bonito, é jovem e obviamente, lhe proporciona alegria na cama. Nunca acreditei que seus pais a permitiriam casar-se com quem quer que fosse.

— Por quê? — perguntou Bethia, incapaz de compreender a atitude dos próprios pais.

— Porque você desempenha todas as tarefas pelas quais os dois deveriam se responsabilizar. Você é muito útil a ambos. Não sou a única em Dunnbea a pensar que seus pais planejam mantê-la solteira para que possa servi-los pelo resto da vida. E sua oportunidade de escapar desse destino, menina. É sua chance de criar sua própria família, de ter marido e filhos. Aproveite-a.

— Uma dama sensata o faria, não? Uma dama sensata não alimentaria esperanças de ser pedida em casamento por alguém que a amasse, mas se conformaria com uma união ditada pela honra. Uma dama sensata tampouco se incomodaria de se tornar esposa de um homem que costuma ser perseguido pelas outras mulheres que se comportam como cadelas no cio. — Ouvindo Grizel rir, Bethia sorriu, melancólica. Bem, nada disso importa agora, porque Eric e eu não temos muita escolha.

— Não, milady. Nenhuma. Devemos levar o bebê para que seus pais o conheçam?

— Sim. Quanto antes esclarecermos tudo, melhor. Esforçando-se para manter a calma e confiança, Bethia cruzou os vastos corredores até o salão principal. Porém, bastou avistar os pais para a insegurança prevalecer. Coube a Grizel depositar James nos braços de uma gélida lady Drummond.

À distância, Bethia observou os pais estudarem o menino como se analisassem um objeto estranho. Não fora assim que imaginara a cena. A exceção de um comentário sobre a ligeira semelhança do garoto com a adorada Sorcha, o casal demonstrou a mais completa indiferença em relação ao neto. A possibilidade de que seu sobrinho pudesse vir a ser tratado como ela e Wallace tinham sido, roubou-lhe o fôlego.

Então dois pares de olhos verdes e frios viraram-se para fitá-la, por pouco não fazendo-a ceder ao impulso de dar-lhes as costas e fugir correndo dali. De súbito, sentia-se como a criança medrosa e infeliz que sempre fora. Não apenas saíra de Dunnbea como se deitara com um homem. Dera-lhes motivos de sobra para censurá-la severamente.

— Então você tomou para si o encargo de afastar o menino do próprio lar — disse lorde Drummond, tamborilando os dedos grossos nos braços da ornamentada cadeira de carvalho.

— Wallace não lhes contou sobre como James estava em perigo?

— Ele nos falou que você acreditava que o garoto estivesse em perigo. Pessoas com imaginação fértil tendem a enxergar ameaças inexistentes.

— Não se trata de imaginação fértil, pai. A comida que nos trouxeram estava envenenada e matou o cachorrinho de James. Não, isto não é uma brincadeira — Bethia obrigou-se a afirmar com firmeza, embora o coração estivesse a ponto de explodir. Jamais enfrentara os pais antes, defendendo uma idéia contrária. Mas a necessidade de proteger o sobrinho dava-lhe forças. William Drummond quer o menino morto e estou convencida de que o infame matou Sorcha e Robert.

— Claro que o faremos pagar pela morte de nossa filha, se o que você acredita for verdade.

Mas não por tentar matar James, ela pensou amarga. Bowen e Wallace não duvidavam de suas palavras e iriam manter James a salvo, ainda que seus pais se recusassem a dar-lhe ouvidos. E Eric, querendo ou não, logo faria parte de sua família. Ele testemunhara a perseguição implacável liderada por William. Não, não precisava que seus pais a compreendessem, ou acreditassem na sua história.

— Qualquer perigo que você pense existir não desculpa seu procedimento — interveio lady Drummond, cruzando as mãos roliças no colo. Você não levou em consideração a vergonha que nos faria passar ao decidir agir como urna prostituta?

— Só espero que lorde Murray seja o único homem com quem você se deitou.

O comentário do pai atingiu-a como uma bofetada. Jamais lhes dera motivo para acusá-la de devassidão. Por que a julgariam capaz de se entregar a qualquer um tão logo cruzasse os portões de Dunnbea? Começava a se perguntar se seus pais a conheciam de fato. Então, como de hábito, procurou justificá-los. Eles estavam apenas chocados e zangados com as notícias, não tinham intenção de magoá-la. Fabricar desculpas para os dois fora um velho truque do qual se valera ao longo dos anos para suavizar a dor. Agora, contudo, não estava funcionando muito bem e perguntava-se o que teria mudado.

— Errei ao me deitar com sir Eric, porém nunca me envolvi com nenhum homem antes.

— A partir de amanhã você será problema dele — devolveu-lhe a mãe, ríspida. Se insistir em conservar esses modos indecentes, seu marido terá que espancá-la até fazê-la proceder como uma dama recatada.

— Nós não merecíamos consideração? — lorde Drummond a interrogou, irado. Você tinha trabalho a executar aqui e agora não há ninguém para substituí-la. Não posso crer que criamos uma filha tão ingrata. Mas você sempre fez apenas o que a agradava. Egoísta, jamais se importou com as necessidades alheias.

— Nem um pouco parecida com sua irmã, que Deus lhe dê o descanso eterno. — Lady Drummond choramingou alto. Não, nossa Sorcha sabia como nos fazer felizes e orgulhosos. Mas a pobrezinha está morta e você continua viva. Nunca entenderei como Deus pôde levar embora nosso anjo e deixar você. É…

Um grito repentino de James interrompeu-a. Imediatamente Bethia tomou o sobrinho do colo de Grizel e aconchegou-o junto do peito, para acalmá-lo. Não era comum James gritar sem motivos. Teria a criada o induzido a agir daquela maneira?

— Tem certeza de que esse é o filho de Sorcha? — A expressão de lorde Drummond revelava desgosto. Não me lembro de nosso anjo fazendo um barulho tão horrível.

— James é filho de Sorcha. Uma criança sensível. Provavelmente percebeu a tensão reinante nesta sala e pôs-se a chorar. Bethia beijou-o nos cabelos, sabendo que distorcera a verdade. Apesar da expressão inocente de Grizel, estava convencida de que a serva usara-o para poupá-la das ofensas de que estava sendo vítima.

— De fato Sorcha nos enviou uma mensagem, avisando-nos de haver dado um herdeiro a Robert. Portanto, somos obrigados a acreditar na sua palavra.

— Você não tentaria nos impingir um bastardo seu, fazendo-o passar pelo filho de Sorcha, não é?

Bethia não podia crer que sua própria mãe cogitasse nessa possibilidade absurda. Sempre se indagara por que os pais não haviam se apressado a conhecer o neto. Agora entendia. Os dois simplesmente não estavam interessados. Tamanha era a indiferença em relação ao menino que se mostravam ansiosos para estigmatizá-lo como ilegítimo porque não o consideravam tão perfeito quanto a incomparável, a angelical Sorcha.

— James é filho de Sorcha e, se preciso, arrastarei os moradores de Dunncraig até aqui para dar testemunho da verdade.

— Não há necessidade de se dirigir à sua mãe neste tom — advertiu-a o pai, seco. Chega de falar da criança. Você se casará amanhã com sir Eric Murray. Mandei Peter buscar um padre, que a ouvirá em confissão antes da cerimônia. Rezaremos para que o pobre sacerdote possa absolvê-la de todos os seus inúmeros pecados.

Embora não tivesse sido formalmente dispensada, Bethia escapou do salão, desejando não ter que enfrentar os pais outra vez. De tudo o que os imaginara capaz de falar e fazer, jamais lhe passara pela cabeça que tratariam James com tal desprezo.

— Achei que eles o amariam como amaram sua mãe — ela falou baixinho, entrando no quarto.

— Eu pensava o mesmo — concordou Grizel, sentando-se num banco perto da lareira. James é um garotinho tão bonito, de natureza tão gentil.

— Exceto quando alguém o belisca. — Bethia sorriu ante o súbito rubor da criada.

— Eu só queria que lady Drummond fechasse a boca — suspirou Grizel, segurando o bebê no colo e cobrindo-o de carinhos para apagar a lembrança desagradável.

— É claro que foi duro escutar tudo aquilo, mas não fiquei surpresa ao constatar que meus pais me preferiam morta e enterrada em Dunncraig no lugar de Sorcha. Devo esquecer as mágoas e me concentrar em James. Vou educá-lo, protegê-lo de todo o mal.

— E quanto ao homem com quem você vai se casar? Além de uma esposa, lorde Murray acolherá uma criança que não lhe pertence?

— Posso não saber como Eric está se sentindo em relação a esse casamento forçado, porém não tenho dúvidas de que aceitará James sem hesitar, porque o ama. Sim, seremos uma família. Rogo a Deus para me conceder a graça de criar um lar onde reine a paz e a harmonia.

Eric terminava a refeição quando Bowen entrou no quarto. Recostando-se no espaldar da cadeira, sorveu o vinho devagar, de olhos fixos no homem alto e corpulento. A expressão dos olhos penetrantes deixava claro que o mestre de armas não se dera ao trabalho de ir até a torre com o único objetivo de inspecionar os confortos de sua prisão. De fato, estivera o esperando. Considerava-o a verdadeira família de Bethia, não aquelas duas pessoas frias e insensíveis que conhecera ao chegar a Dunnbea.

— Você quer a moça? — Bowen perguntou sem preâmbulos, fitando-o francamente.

— Pensei que fosse óbvio.

— Para esposa.

— Vou me casar amanhã.

— Sim, este é o plano.

— Você está aqui com outra proposta?

— Conheço Bethia desde criança. Você foi apresentado aos pais dela. O mestre de armas passou as mãos pelos cabelos longos e escuros. Aqueles malditos sempre enxergaram apenas a linda Sorcha. A pequenina Bethia não passava de uma sombra irritante que, ocasionalmente, cruzava o caminho de ambos. A adorada Sorcha não se importava com a irmã. Wallace, Peter e eu conversamos muito e decidimos não entregá-la a um homem que, depois de esgotado o ardor da paixão, vai tratá-la como os pais a trataram a vida inteira, fazendo-a sentir-se um fardo. Pelo menos, em Dunnbea, nós três a protegeremos e a ampararemos.

— Assim vocês estão dispostos a me deixar partir se eu não me julgar capaz de cuidar de minha futura esposa como ela o merece?

— Sim.

— Vou desposá-la. Bethia é minha. Quisera ter tido tempo de fazê-la acreditar que a quero. Terei que convencê-la após o casamento.

— Você a ama?

— Não tenho certeza sobre o que sinto. Fugir de homens que tentavam matá-la e ao menino não me deu muito tempo de compreender a natureza de meus sentimentos. Tudo o que sei é que ela é minha. A primeira vez que a abracei, soube que nunca mais a permitiria escapar de mim. Estamos unidos de corpo, mente e alma. Ao tornar-se minha amante, Bethia selou o próprio destino. Apenas não se deu conta disso ainda.

Eric e Bowen sorriram um para o outro, compreendendo-se perfeitamente.

 **Capítulo V**

— Ele estará aqui num instante, menina — sossegou-a Bowen.

— Suponho que deva ter levado algum tempo para remover as correntes — ela resmungou, lançando um olhar pouco amigável para a multidão reunida no salão principal.

— Você se deitou com o cavaleiro! — Bowen retrucou, rindo.

— Isso não significa que o desejo para marido. Talvez apenas o tenha achado bonito e resolvido tomá-lo para amante.

— Suas palavras são tão verdadeiras quanto minha intenção de me recolher num mosteiro. Conheço-a muito bem. Você pode não querer admitir em voz alta, mas sei que ama lorde Murray, ou não teria se entregado. Ele é um bom homem e será ótimo marido.

Ansiosa, Bethia alisou as pregas do vestido de veludo verde. Grizel o encontrara no meio das roupas descartadas Por Sorcha e, após alguns ajustes, transformara-o num traje de rara elegância, capaz de valorizar cada centímetro de seu corpo esguio. Nunca possuíra nada tão bonito assim. Quanto aos cabelos, deixara-os soltos, entremeados com fios de pérolas pequeninas. Seus pais haviam feito comentários desagradáveis sobre sua audácia em usar os cabelos como se ainda fosse uma noiva virginal, porém, pela primeira vez, ignorara a desaprovação. Eric preferia-os assim.

Um murmúrio percorreu o salão marcando a chegada de lorde Murray. Observando-o caminhar na sua direção, imponente, belo, viril, Bethia sentiu o coração disparar. Não era possível que ele estivesse feliz com aquele casamento, quando poderia ter mulheres muito mais lindas do que ela aos seus pés.

Tomando as mãos da noiva entre as suas, Eric levou-as aos lábios e beijou-as de leve, querendo apagar a melancolia e o nervosismo estampados no rosto delicado. Sabia que precisava transmitir-lhe segurança, porém não era a hora, nem o local, de demonstrar a intensidade de seus sentimentos. Lançando um rápido olhar na direção dos sogros, acomodados numa espécie de trono, comentou com Bowen:

— Eles não voltaram a falar comigo.

— Porque consideram a situação irreversível.

— O que me assombra é o total desinteresse pelo futuro da filha. Eu poderia estar levando-a para uma choupana nas montanhas.

— Meus pais não lhe ofereceram um dote? — perguntou Bethia.

— Não. E saiba que não necessito de um. Eric beijou-a na testa, esforçando-se para tranqüilizá-la.

— É galante de sua parte, mas não é questão de necessidade. O costume exige que o noivo receba um dote.

— Não se preocupe com essas tolices. Vamos, o sacerdote está nos aguardando.

— Eric… — ela sussurrou vacilante, quando começaram a caminhar.

— Você disse que era minha, lembra-se?

— Sim.

— Pois agora essa promessa será confirmada e abençoada pela Igreja.

Durante toda a cerimônia, Bethia tentou se confortar pensando que lorde Murray, apesar de não tê-la escolhido, não se mostrara nem um pouco relutante e tampouco se rebelava contra a imposição do destino. Enquanto o padre lhes dava a bênção final, rezou para que ambos não estivessem se lançando numa vida de desilusões e desencantos.

A festa transcorreu melhor do que esperara, seus pais, concentrados em degustar a lauta refeição, ignorando-a por completo. O povo de Dunnbea, parecendo genuinamente feliz com seu casamento, enchia o salão de risos. Wallace, Bowen e Peter fizeram questão de sentar à sua frente e à de Eric, para horror de lorde e lady Drummond. Nunca simples mestres de armas deveriam ocupar uma posição de destaque à mesa.

— Você não está comendo muito — Murray sussurrou, oferecendo-lhe uma fatia de maçã.

— Eu estava um pouco nervosa.

— Você está linda, querida.

— Sorcha descartou alguns vestidos e Grizel ajustou este aqui para que me servisse.

— Então existem outros?

— Sim. Quase uma dúzia. Por quê?

— Tenho condições de lhe comprar vestidos novos e o farei logo. Mas talvez você vá precisar de roupas refinadas imediatamente. Grizel pode reformar outras peças?

— Sim. Por quê?

— É provável que eu tenha que ir à corte antes de regressar a Donncoill. Deixaria para colocá-la a par de seu projeto de visitar os MacMillan numa ocasião mais oportuna.

— Corte? — Ela quase engasgou com o vinho. Não posso ir à corte!

— Claro que sim. Somos casados agora. Onde eu for, você me acompanhará.

Bethia ficou em silêncio, lutando para acalmar-se. A mera idéia de freqüentar a sociedade causava-lhe pânico. Nunca fora treinada para essas coisas. Haveria regras e procedimentos a seguir, os quais ninguém se dera ao trabalho de ensiná-la. Aterrorizava-a pensar que acabaria envergonhando aquele a quem mais amava no mundo. Tinha que arranjar uma maneira de ficar para trás.

Chegando a hora de se retirarem, Eric conduziu-a até seus pais para que fossem formalmente dispensados.

— Creio que você deveria ter nos pedido permissão antes de arruinar um dos vestidos de Sorcha — lady Drummond a repreendeu, ríspida.

Notando o olhar furioso do marido, Bethia apertou-lhe a mão com força numa súplica silenciosa para que não se alterasse.

— Não quis embaraçá-los, comparecendo pobremente vestida ao meu próprio casamento.

Com indisfarçável irritação, lorde Drummond fitou Murray.

— Suponho que você irá levá-la embora de Dunnbea.

— O mais breve possível, sir.

— Pois espero que não lhe falte disposição e pulso firme para transformá-la numa mulher mais obediente e respeitosa. Nunca conseguimos modificá-la. O fardo é seu daqui em diante.

— Sim, todo meu. Desejamos-lhes uma boa noite.

Eric praticamente a arrastou para fora do salão e Bethia precisou erguer a barra do vestido para não tropeçar enquanto tentava acompanhar as longas passadas. No quarto, ele trancou a porta, serviu-se de um cálice de vinho e sorveu-o até a última gota. Tensa, Bethia permaneceu imóvel, esforçando-se para descobrir o que o enfurecera tanto. Na verdade, qualquer homem obrigado a se casar tinha direito de mostrar-se enraivecido e não iria culpá-lo.

— Desculpe-me — falou baixinho, embora soubesse ser impossível desculpar-se por algo que o afetaria pelo resto da vida.

— Tenho a impressão de que você está se desculpando pelo motivo errado, milady. Murray entregou-lhe um cálice de vinho e sorriu-lhe.

— Você está zangado. E tem todo o direito. Não apenas o envolvi em meus problemas e o expus ao perigo, como o aprisionei definitivamente a mim.

— Não me sinto aprisionado, querida. Muito menos irritado com nosso casamento. Estou sim, furioso com seus pais.

— Oh. Bem, ambos poderiam ter sido um pouco mais educados com você.

— Sou o homem que seduziu a filha deles e seria natural que quisessem torcer meu pescoço. Não, o que me encheu de ódio foi o modo como a trataram. Você não imagina quão próximo estive de esmurrar seu pai. Por isso a arrastei para fora do salão.

A revelação chocou-a. Não porque Eric houvesse desejado agredir seu pai, mas porque começava a perceber em si um ressentimento, uma raiva cada vez mais difícil de sufocar. Podiam existir aspectos negativos naquele seu casamento apressado, porém chegara à conclusão de que o melhor seria partir de Dunnbea o quanto antes. Ou ver-se-ia obrigada a admitir o que sempre tentara esconder de si mesma.

— Eles ainda estão chorando a morte de Sorcha. A infelicidade os torna rudes, indelicados.

Nem por um minuto Eric engoliu a explicação da esposa e o instinto lhe dizia que Bethia tampouco acreditava no que dissera. Nunca a permitiria descobrir como os pais haviam tentado expulsá-lo de Dunnbea, como tinham ficado assombrados que um homem houvesse desejado uma moça tão destituída de atrativos. Fora Bowen, Peter e Wallace que insistiram no casamento. Lorde e lady Drummond apenas mostraram-se irritadíssimos por perderem a serva responsável pela manutenção da rotina doméstica do castelo.

— Em breve você não terá mais necessidade de justificar as atitudes grosseiras de seus pais, porque estará bem longe daqui. Beijando-a nos cabelos, ele começou a despi-la.

— Quanto a James… — Bethia queria resolver a situação do sobrinho antes que a paixão a fizesse se esquecer de tudo.

— Ficará conosco. Wallace me contou a reação de seus pais ao neto e decidi que não o abandonaríamos. Se Wallace já fosse o senhor de Dunnbea, eu não me preocuparia. Mas seus pais não acreditam sequer que o menino esteja correndo perigo.

— Oh, obrigada! — Comovida, Bethia abraçou-o. Eles o trataram com tanta indiferença. Chegaram a duvidar de que fosse mesmo filho de Sorcha.

— Os infames tiveram a audácia de sugerir que James é seu filho bastardo? — Vendo-a enrubescer, Eric praguejou.

— Meus pais nunca haviam visto o filho de Sorcha antes, portanto é compreensível que não o reconhecessem. E o fato de eu ter sido pega em flagrante, na cama com você, levou-os a questionar minha moral. Só não entendo como me imaginaram capaz de esconder um filho durante quase um ano, se jamais saí de Dunnbea.

— Chega. Nem mais uma palavra.

— Eric?

— Não, você não vai continuar falando assim. Receio que se ouvir mais alguma coisa sobre o veneno que seus pais destilam e sobre como você se esforça para defendê-los, tomarei uma atitude drástica da qual nós dois nos arrependeremos depois.

A fúria estampada nos olhos azuis a fez calar-se. Parte de si sempre buscara desculpas para as atitudes dos pais, sempre quisera justificá-los. A outra parte ressentira-se, ano após ano, dos maus-tratos de que fora vítima. Aquecia-lhe a alma constatar que Eric saía em sua defesa.

Trêmula, fechou os olhos ao ficar inteiramente nua. Ainda não se sentia confortável expondo-se daquela maneira. Seu marido, no entanto, parecia apreciar a visão.

— Alegra-me você ter deixado os cabelos soltos — ele murmurou, tomando-a no colo e depositando-a na cama.

— Já não era virgem quando trocamos nossos votos, e você é o único homem com quem me deitei. Achei que não despertaria muitos comentários negativos se usasse os cabelos como se ainda fosse donzela. — Bethia suspirou fundo, dominada por uma emoção inexplicável. Tentarei ser boa esposa. Sei que você poderia ter arranjado alguém muito melhor do que eu.

Eric beijou-a na boca demoradamente, acariciando os seios empinados, com as mãos fortes.

— Ah, eu poderia ter arrumado uma esposa com dote, ou mesmo até com alguns hectares de terra — ele a provocou, enlouquecendo-a ao beijar um dos mamilos túrgidos. — Talvez uma mulher com seios maiores, quadris mais largos…

— Sim, é verdade. Então por que se deitou comigo? — ela retrucou, ardendo de ciúme.

— Porque você é minha. E porque, em toda a Escócia, eu não encontraria ninguém mais doce.

Segurando-a firme pela cintura, Eric deslizou os lábios até tocá-la no centro da feminilidade.

Chocada, Bethia enrijeceu os músculos quando o marido sugou o néctar de um lugar de seu corpo o qual nem sequer possuía um nome decente. Logo, porém, o choque se transformou em prazer insano. Alucinada de desejo, agarrou-os pelos cabelos, entregando-se às delícias produzidas pela língua ardente. Quando estava à beira do clímax, ele interrompeu a carícia e a penetrou com uma investida. Um orgasmo intenso e prolongado arrastou-os para além do tempo e espaço, numa perfeita união de corpos, mentes e almas.

— Ah, minha querida… — Eric murmurou, aconchegando-a ao peito. Não fui exatamente um celibatário ao longo da vida. Mas, acredite-me, nunca experimentei algo tão maravilhoso.

— Imagino que sua vasta experiência lhe permita esse tipo de comentário. Em vão, ela tentou não pensar nas inúmeras mulheres com as quais o marido dormira.

— Receio que sim. Sorrindo, Eric beijou-a nos cabelos sedosos, aspirando o perfume dos fios ondulados. Eu era muito ávido quando jovem. Depois tornei-me mais seletivo. Não posso mentir. Conheci muitas mulheres. Queria ter chegado ao nosso leito nupcial tão puro quanto você, mas não se pode mudar o passado. Sendo um homem livre e não havendo entregado meu coração e meu nome a ninguém, apenas colhia o que as damas me ofereciam. E por causa de minha juventude desregrada, posso afirmar que o que nos une é incomparável. Sei que insisto em dizer que você é minha. Pois creia-me, esposa, eu também sou seu.

— Apenas meu? — Bethia teve coragem de perguntar, num fio de voz.

— Apenas seu. Se eu não me julgasse capaz de honrar as promessas de nosso casamento, nunca a teria desposado.

Não se tratava de um juramento de amor eterno, mas Bethia sentiu-se confortada. Se Eric valorizasse mesmo o compromisso assumido por ambos, talvez tivesse chance de conquistar-lhe o amor. Sendo a paixão mútua tão intensa e rara, conforme ele afirmara, por que não alimentar a esperança de que o amor iria florescer? Rezava para que fosse assim, pois detestaria passar o resto da vida amando um homem incapaz de retribuir esse sentimento.

— Para onde iremos agora?

— Receio que você permanecerá em Dunnbea durante mais alguns dias, embora eu preferisse levá-la embora o mais rápido possível.

— Você vai a algum lugar?

— A fortaleza MacMillan. Muitos do seu clã perguntaram-me se sou um MacMillan, devido às características físicas. Creio que é hora de me apresentar aos meus parentes.

— E irá sozinho?

— Talvez você ainda esteja sendo caçada. Duvido que William tenha desistido de seus planos macabros. E apesar de não achar que enfrentarei problemas com os MacMillan, existe a possibilidade de que me rejeitem. É mais sensato você ficar em Dunnbea até que minha situação se resolva.

— E se eles não o aceitarem?

— Ainda não sei o que farei.

— Você vai lutar pelo que lhe pertence? Percebendo a angústia da esposa, Eric segurou o rosto bonito entre as mãos e beijou-a de leve nos lábios.

— Não quero um confronto, mas não vou mentir-lhe, jurando que não lutarei pelo que é meu.

— Sei que você tem direito à sua herança, mas não consigo aceitar que as pessoas lutem e morram por dinheiro e terras.

— Não se trata somente de bens materiais. É também uma questão de honra.

— Ah, veja onde o conceito de honra o trouxe.

— Sim. Trouxe-me aqui. Suavemente, ele a acariciou entre as coxas, escutando-a suspirar de contentamento. Ah, como adoro tocá-la. Não se preocupe com o que está por vir. Prometo-lhe que procurarei resolver o impasse de maneira pacífica.

Sorrindo sedutora, Bethia pousou a mão sobre o sexo rfgido. Sentindo-o estremecer ao simples contato, exultou. Possuía algum poder sobre Eric. Num gesto ousado, beijou o membro ereto, a maciez da pele impressionando-a.

— Você está tentando me enlouquecer, esposa?

— É assim que você faz comigo. Enlouquece-me de prazer. Talvez eu tenha um motivo oculto para agir desse jeito.

— Verdade? Talvez se continuasse falando, conseguiria se controlar. O modo íntimo como Bethia o acariciava, com a língua e os lábios, era quase mais do que podia suportar. Não a imaginaria capaz de agir movida por motivos ocultos.

— Você partirá amanhã para o castelo dos MacMillan.

— Sim, é preciso. Quero encerrar esse assunto.

Quando Bethia o tomou na boca, Eric deixou escapar um gemido estrangulado.

— As mulheres pertencentes ao clã MacMillan são conhecidas por sua beleza, milorde. Não faltarão moças lindas em Bealachan.

— Tenho você.

— De fato. Só que eu conheço seu efeito devastador sobre o sexo oposto, sir Murray.

— Não vou notar mulher nenhuma.

— Sim, mas caso uma ou duas lhe chame a atenção, ou se jogue aos seus pés, pensei em lhe dar essa noite um prazer tão grande, que você não desejará ninguém mais além de mim.

Eric lutou para manter um resto de sanidade, mas já não era capaz de elaborar pensamentos coerentes, pois cada fibra de seu ser era retesada ao máximo. Então, a ponto de explodir, puxou-a pela cintura e a fez sentar-se sobre sua enorme ereção. Mexendo-se devagar, provocantemente, Bethia saboreou a nova posição, sorrindo quando o marido a agarrou pelos quadris, como se temesse vê-la flutuar no ar.

— Para uma dama ainda tão inocente, você aprende rápido — ele murmurou, vibrando de tensão.

— Começo a acreditar que existem muitas maneiras de jogar esse jogo.

— Oh, sim, e vai ser uma alegria ensiná-la as variações. Vamos, querida, cavalgue seu homem.

Uma eternidade depois, impregnados do gosto e do cheiro um do outro, sentiram-se finalmente saciados. Vencida pelo cansaço, Bethia adormeceu com a cabeça apoiada no peito do marido.

Eric, apesar de drenado de toda energia, demorou a conciliar o sono. Tantos problemas os aguardavam. A ameaça constituída por William, a questão de sua herança… Embora estivesse convencido de que não seria obrigado a desafiar _os_ MacMillan, sabia que Beaton só cederia se vencido num confronto. Precisava afastar a esposa da presença nociva dos pais e levá-la a Donncoill, para apresentá-la à sua família. E enquanto estivesse se esforçando para fazer Bethia se sentir importante, valorizada, na corte ela iria deparar com muitas mulheres de seu passado. Temia que essas aventuras juvenis acabassem assombrando seu presente.

Tentando não bocejar, Bethia permaneceu firme, observando Eric preparar-se para partir. A última coisa que desejava era que o povo de Dunnbea, testemunhando seu esgotamento, adivinhasse a noite de sexo tórrido que desfrutara com o marido. Sua vida particular não dizia respeito a ninguém.

A idéia de ficar longe de Eric a inquietava profundamente. Imaginá-lo cercado de mulheres insolentes, sequiosas de levá-lo para a cama a torturava. E se não tornasse a vê-lo nunca mais?

Sorrindo, Eric a beijou nos lábios.

— Minha esposa me deixou tão esgotado, que não sei se conseguirei cavalgar horas seguidas até Bealachan.

— Ótimo. Assim você não será capaz de cavalgar mais nada, quando chegar lá.

— Eu deveria dizer-lhe para não se preocupar, deveria repreendê-la por causa desse ciúme injustificado, mas sei que não vai adiantar. Com o tempo você entenderá que as outras mulheres não me interessam mais. Voltarei em breve, acredite-me. E não se esqueça de que você é minha esposa agora. Não mais filha, irmã, ou serva. Mas minha esposa.

Depois de um último beijo, ele montou em Connor e atravessou os portões de Dunnbea.

Ao virar-se, Bethia notou os pais a uma curta distância. Somente então as palavras do marido fizeram completo sentido. Ele quisera advertir os sogros para não ousarem maltratá-la. Refugiando-se em seu quarto, Bethia rezou para que Eric regressasse em breve. Definitivamente chegara a hora de deixar Dunnbea. Definitivamente chegara a hora de começar uma nova vida. ,,.

— Murray? — O vigia corpulento, instalado nos portões de Bealachan, franziu o cenho, confuso. — Tem certeza? Você parece um MacMillan.

Eric sorriu. Divertia-o tantas pessoas o questionarem e perguntava-se se não errara ficando afastado, durante anos, da família de sua mãe. Se a semelhança física era assim tão extraordinária a ponto de os Drummond, e agora os MacMillan, a perceberem, talvez houvesse bastado visitá-los uma única vez para evitar todo o tempo gasto na corte, com petições e conversas diplomáticas.

— Sim, sou sir Eric Murray. Mas confesso existir certa polêmica quanto a minha origem. Asseguro-lhe que seus senhores reconhecerão meu nome. Diga-lhes que vim sozinho e apenas desejo lhes falar.

Após incumbir outra sentinela de vigiar o estranho durante sua ausência, o sujeito alto afastou-se.

Contendo a impaciência, Eric aguardou o desenrolar dos acontecimentos. Desde que chegara à fortaleza, ninguém dera a impressão de duvidar de que possuía o sangue daquele clã. Queria ficar frente a frente com lorde MacMillan e definir a situação o mais depressa possível para voltar para junto de Bethia. Caso a conversa fosse favorável, parte de seu problema estaria resolvido, restando somente o confronto com Beaton.

Dali a minutos o vigia retornava, fazendo sinal para que o acompanhasse. Um olhar rápido pelo salão principal convenceu Eric de que seus parentes estavam longe de ser pobres e que não era falta de recursos financeiros, o que os impedia de aceitá-lo como membro da família e legítimo herdeiro de bens. Ricas tapeçarias cobriam as paredes brancas, tapetes espessos espalhavam-se pelo chão, uma profusão de arranjos de flores criando um efeito de sóbria elegância. Diante da imensa lareira de pedra, onde o fogo crepitava, sentavam-se os senhores do castelo.

Ciente de que dezenas de guardas armados não perdiam um só de seus movimentos, Eric aproximou-se do casal e inclinou a cabeça, numa saudação polida.

— Por Deus, é a imagem de minha irmã Katherine — murmurou lorde Ranald MacMillan, empalidecendo de tal modo que a esposa o segurou pelo braço, aflita.

— Sou sir Eric Murray, de Donncoill.

— Sei o seu nome. Você tem nos amolado nos últimos treze anos com cartas e petições. Desconfio de que me mentiram covardemente. E não é você o mentiroso, como sempre acreditei.

— Não, sir, não sou. Atendendo ao convite, Eric sentou-se. Imediatamente um pajem serviu-lhe vinho. — Graham Beaton se apossou de Dubhlinn e pretende manter-se no poder. Interessa-lhe que ninguém venha em meu auxílio.

— Ele afirma que você não passa de um bastardo que insiste em se proclamar filho de Katherine, que deu à luz um natimorto.

— Ah, então o infame não me rotulou de ilegítimo?

— Se fosse isto o que Beaton nos houvesse dito, nós o teríamos acolhido sem hesitar. Não seria fácil aceitar o adultério de minha irmã, mas jamais rejeitaríamos uma criança gerada por Katherine. Entretanto Beaton, enquanto vivo, e depois Graham, sempre o acusaram de impostor, mentiroso e usurpador.

— Beaton também deixou claro que não mais nos consideraria aliados e amigos se o deixássemos pôr os pés em Bealachan, emendou lady Mairi.

— E vocês jamais questionaram o porquê dessa exigência absurda? Se eu fosse mesmo um impostor, que importância teria nos encontrarmos? Se não acreditassem na minha palavra, bastaria me expulsarem.

Lorde Ranald desviou o olhar, abatido.

— Talvez tenha sido mais cômodo julgá-lo um farsante do que admitir que minha irmã houvesse tido um filho bastardo. O marido de Katherine…

— O miserável desejava um herdeiro acima de tudo e deitou-se com uma infinidade de mulheres que acabavam sempre concebendo meninas. Convencido de que eu era filho do amante da esposa, jogou-me literalmente fora.

— Jogou-o fora?

— Tão logo o cordão umbilical foi cortado, seus mercenários me abandonaram numa colina, para morrer. Então o canalha mandou executar minha mãe e a parteira. Ou as assassinou com as próprias mãos.

— Ponha-me a par de toda a história.

— É uma história sórdida.

— É o que começo a perceber.

Eric expôs tudo aquilo que tentara explicar em suas cartas e petições, notando como as revelações afetavam lorde Ranald. Evidentemente o chefe do clã MacMillan jamais enxergara o quanto o marido da irmã fora perverso. Em silêncio, lady Mairi chorava.

— Esse Graham é da mesma laia?

— Sim. O pobre povo de Dubhlinn permanece sufocado, esmagado sob seu domínio. Este é um dos motivos pelos quais não desisti de lutar pela minha herança. As pessoas de Dubhlinn merecem a chance de uma vida melhor.

— Você é o legítimo herdeiro de Beaton e um verdadeiro MacMillan. Mas ainda se autodenomina Murray.

— Creio que será sempre assim. Por treze anos acreditei-me um bastardo Murray. E mesmo depois de descobrir minha verdadeira origem, continuei me sentindo um Murray. De fato ninguém gostaria de ter Beaton como pai, mas não acho que seja apenas isso. Balfour e Nigel me criaram. Embora não tenhamos laços de sangue, somos verdadeiros irmãos. Devo-lhes minha vida.

Comovido, lorde Ranald apertou a mão de Eric.

— Você ficará conosco algum tempo? Quero que conheça suas tias, primos… Também gostaria de lhe falar sobre sua mãe.

— Casei-me recentemente, sir. Num resumo rápido, Eric contou-lhes sobre Bethia e a tentativa de assassinato de que fora vítima junto com o sobrinho.

— Os Drummond não solicitaram nossa ajuda. Ou você está até aqui para nos pedir auxílio?

— Não. Eles não se convenceram de que o neto corre perigo.

— Diferentemente de você?

— Sim. A única coisa que ainda não sei é como William passará a agir, agora que Bethia e o menino estão seguros em Dunnbea. Vocês chegaram a conhecer minha esposa?

— Nós a vimos certa vez, quando visitamos os Drummond. Pareceu-me que a família não a tratava muito gentilmente — disse lady Mairi, cautelosa. A pobrezinha trabalhava sem cessar.

— Quero afastá-la da influência perniciosa dos pais o quanto antes.

— Entendo. Mas será que você não poderia adiar sua partida por uma, duas semanas? — insistiu lorde Ranald.

Eric hesitou. Sentia saudade da mulher e preocupava-o deixá-la na companhia dos Drummond, capazes de com seu veneno, minar a incipiente autoconfiança de Bethia. Mas, após anos esforçando-se para obter a atenção dos MacMillan, não seria justo dar-lhes as costas no momento em que fora tão completamente aceito. O bom senso aconselhava-o a estreitar o relacionamento e aproveitar a oportunidade para detalhar um possível plano de ação conjunta contra Beaton.

— Ficarei aqui sete dias. Catorze no máximo. Então regressarei a Dunnbea. O genuíno entusiasmo dos tios o fez sorrir.

— Mandarei um mensageiro a Dunnbea com notícias suas para tranqüilizar sua esposa, lady Mairi apressou-se a oferecer.

Apesar do receio de que sua demora aumentasse ainda mais a insegurança de Bethia, Eric procurou se confortar lembrando-se de que, pelo menos, ela estaria segura dentro das muralhas da fortaleza.

Sentada na relva, Bethia suspirou fundo, de olhos fixos em James. O garotinho aprendera a andar e os tombos eram inevitáveis. Soltá-lo na grama macia, para que corresse à vontade, poupava-o de machucados sérios.

Sentia falta de Eric, embora entendesse por que decidira passar algum tempo com os MacMillan. Duas semanas lhe pareciam uma eternidade. Não conseguia dormir bem sem tê-lo a seu lado e em sonhos, o via sempre na companhia de belas mulheres. Temia perdê-lo.

— Chega de ficar amuada — exclamou uma alegre Grizel, sentando-se ao seu lado.

— Não estou amuada.

— Está sim. Você está com saudade de seu lindo marido, por isso o mau humor.

— Talvez. Embaraçada, Bethia abaixou a cabeça. Na verdade estou preocupada com as mulheres de Bealachan. Todas lindas e desejáveis…

— Ah, você é mais tola do que imaginei.

— Tem certeza de que você é mesmo uma simples serva?

— Não tente me colocar em meu lugar. Esse tom de voz não dará certo comigo. Praticamente crescemos juntas e sou casada com Peter, quase um tio seu. Menina, por que você acha que seu marido iria querer aspirar o perfume de outras flores?

Bethia riu com a comparação inusitada. Então ficou muito séria.

— Você ainda não viu como as mulheres se atiram em cima de Eric. As criadas da hospedaria quase o agarraram e o despiram diante de meus olhos.

— Não duvido. Sir Murray é um homem bonito e sensual. Algumas das moças daqui o devoraram com o olhar.

— Se você está procurando me fazer sentir melhor, saiba que fracassou por completo.

— Desculpe-me. Sorrindo, Grizel a abraçou. Querida, você terá que aprender a conviver com isso. É impossível cegar todas as mulheres da Escócia.

— Não seria má idéia.

— Não, você jamais poderia ser tão cruel. Eu realmente não acredito que seu marido seja o tipo capaz de cuspir nos votos matrimoniais. Você não estaria sendo injusta com sir Murray? Até que ele lhe dê provas de infidelidade, não é certo acusá-lo, nem mesmo em pensamento.

Melancólica, Bethia fitou o horizonte. Aquela insegurança a estava matando. Como superar o medo de ser abandonada a qualquer instante?

— Entendo. Eu deveria confiar em Eric até ter motivos para agir de modo contrário.

— Sim. Agora ouça-me com atenção. Um homem não se importa se sua mulher sente um pouco de ciúme, mas só um pouco. Porque, ao insistir que ele sucumbirá à tentação de deitar-se com outras, você estará questionando sua honra.

— Oh, eu nunca havia analisado a situação dessa maneira.

— Tente. Se você permitir que o ciúme a domine, logo palavras ásperas e indesculpáveis sairão de sua boca. Acusá-lo freqüentemente acabará afastando-o de si. Esse tipo de desconfiança e descontrole costuma envenenar o casamento. Sei do que estou falando porque vi acontecer com meus pais.

-— Sinto muito, Grizel.

— Foi difícil testemunhar o desmoronamento da união de meus pais, mas aprendi uma lição. Embora às vezes sinta ciúme quando vejo uma moça bonita sorrindo para meu marido, observo como ele reage. Peter ignora o sorriso? Está em minha cama todas as noites? Sua paixão continua ardente? Se a resposta para essas perguntas continua sendo "sim", consigo superar a crise. Claro que isto não me impede de querer dar uma surra na atrevida. As duas riram com prazer.

— O problema é que eu não encontraria resposta para nenhuma dessas perguntas agora. Eric está longe de mim.

— Sim, mas tem lhe enviado mensagens quase diárias.

— De fato. E sempre me chama de apelidos afetuosos em suas cartas.

— Bem, menina, se as coisas estão nesse ponto, eu não me preocuparia com as possíveis investidas das damas de Bealachan e começaria a me preparar para recompensá-lo por haver as rejeitado. Com ar decidido, Grizel levantou-se e alisou a saia. Acho melhor entrarmos. Já passou da hora da sua aula de etiqueta.

Praguejando baixinho, Bethia levantou-se também e tomou James no colo. Quando expressara seu desânimo diante da possibilidade de ir à corte, Wallace e Grizel resolveram prepará-la para o evento. Embora já não achasse que envergonharia o marido, duvidava de que seria uma experiência maravilhosa. Havia tantas regras para decorar, tantos detalhes a lembrar. Divertira-se apenas aprendendo a dançar e dificilmente teria oportunidade de pôr em prática a recém adquirida habilidade.

No meio da tarde, inquieta e nervosa, Bethia decidiu ocupar-se saindo à cata de ervas medicinais. Não se esquecera de quão impotente se sentira, enquanto Eric estivera abatido pela febre e prometera a si mesma aprender os segredos da arte da cura. Desde que chegara a Dunnbea, tornara-se a aluna dedicada da velha Helda, herborista do clã.

Seria prudente atravessar os portões da fortaleza? Segundo rumores, William mudara de tática no seu afã de apoderar-se definitivamente de Dunncraig. Por meio de petições, insistia em que o rei lhe concedesse a guarda de James. Como os documentos eram expedidos de Dunncraig, o maldito devia estar lá. Portanto, não correria nenhum risco aventurando-se para além das muralhas durante algum tempo.

Bowen discordou de imediato.

— Você não vai a lugar nenhum.

— Preciso sair um pouco, respirar ar fresco. Sinto-me confinada.

— Dentro de uma sepultura você se sentirá mais confinada ainda.

— William não se encontra sequer nas imediações de Dunnbea — respondeu.

— Como podemos ter certeza?

— Por causa das petições que estão sendo enviadas de Dunncraig.

— É o que dizem. Ainda assim, não vejo motivo para pensarmos que o crápula tenha mudado de idéia. Com certeza continua querendo-a e a James mortos.

— Sim. Por isso pedi que dois guardas armados me acompanhem. Não sei o que William ganharia ferindo-me, e a James, agora, exceto a satisfação de destruir aqueles que arruinaram seu plano de roubar Dunncraig.

— Está bem. Dois homens armados escoltando-a e você de volta antes do pôr-do-sol.

— Não creio que vá me demorar tanto. Na ponta dos pés, ela despediu-se do mestre-de-armas com um beijo no rosto.

Longe das muralhas de Dunnbea, Bethia procurou afastar as preocupações. Pretendia aproveitar a beleza do dia ensolarado. Acomodado na sela à sua frente, James não parava de tagarelar, ainda na linguagem incompreensível dos bebês.

Avistando a estrada para Bealachan, seu coração encheu-se de saudade. Ah, como ansiava pelo regresso de Eric. Mas precisava compreender as razões daquela prolongada ausência. Desprezado pelo pai e rejeitado constantemente pelos parentes de sangue, era natural que o marido, agora acolhido pela família da mãe, desfrutasse da convivência tardia. Pelo menos os MacMillan não lhe cegariam o direito à herança.

Apesar disso, queria-o em casa não apenas por causa da saudade insuportável. Embora se esforçasse para colocar os conselhos de Grizel em prática, continuava atormentada pelo ciúme. Na verdade confiava em Eric. As mulheres que o assediavam é que não mereciam sua confiança.

— Pare com isso, sua tola! — Bethia resmungou. Eric é digno de toda confiança.

— Você disse alguma coisa, milady?

— Não, Dougal. Estava apenas conversando com meu sobrinho.

Ter uma criança por perto lhe concedia algumas vantagens, como a de não parecer idiota ao ser pega falando sozinha. Deveria ser mais cuidadosa dali em diante. O menino aprendia palavras novas todos os dias e preferia não escutá-lo repetir algo que gostaria de manter em segredo.

Chegando ao local recomendado por Helda, não foi difícil encontrar as plantas medicinais que buscava. Em pouco tempo estava com a sacola cheia e pronta para ir embora.

De súbito, gritos apavorantes cortaram o ar. Com uma flecha nas costas, Dougal caiu no chão, enquanto o outro guarda era abatido com uma flechada no peito.

Segurando James no colo, Bethia assistiu, horrorizada, cerca de doze cavaleiros saírem de trás das árvores. Três deles reconheceu imediatamente. Como William e os filhos podiam estar ali, bem na sua frente, se no dia anterior seus pais haviam recebido uma carta do infame solicitando a guarda de James? Impossível percorrer a distância entre Dunncraig e Dunnbea num único dia.

Observando-o desmontar e caminhar na sua direção, deu-se conta de como todos tinham sido facilmente enganados. Em vez de permanecer instalado em Dunncraig, tentando roubar o que não lhe pertencia, William, liderando um bando de mercenários, se ocultara nos arredores de Dunnbea e esperara pela oportunidade de pôr as mãos no que queria. E ela, como uma perfeita tola, marchara para a armadilha.

— Você está louco? — Bethia o interpelou, esforçando-se desesperadamente para esconder o pavor.

— Louco? Eu? Um sorriso debochado expôs os dentes amarelos. Não, acho que não. Afinal, consegui atraí-la para fora das muralhas do castelo. Como prêmio extra, você ainda me trouxe o pirralho!

— Não vim até aqui para vê-lo matar dois homens bons. E com certeza não foi você quem me atraiu a este lugar.

— Sei disso. Mas sou o motivo pelo qual você se encontra onde está agora. Eu sabia que alguém do seu tipo não conseguiria viver trancafiada indefinidamente. Tudo o que precisei fazer foi despertar suspeitas sobre meu paradeiro e aguardar o momento de agir.

— Você se considera muito mais inteligente do que é, não? E eu muito mais estúpida do que jamais imaginei, ela pensou desanimada.

— Oh, sou muito inteligente. Afinal, quem é o vencedor? Antes que Bethia dissesse algo, um punho a atingiu no rosto. Após um segundo de dor e medo excruciantes, a escuridão total.

— Bowen! Wallace gritou, entrando no estábulo. É melhor você vir comigo agora.

O mestre-de-armas seguiu o jovem lorde até o pátio, onde uma pequena multidão reunira-se ao redor de alguém. Quando, enfim, pôde aproximar-se o suficiente, deparou com Dougal estendido no chão, Grizel e a velha Helda tentando estancar o sangue que jorrava de um ferimento nas costas.

— O que aconteceu, Dougal? — ele perguntou, rezando para que o rapaz não perdesse a consciência antes de dar-lhe as respostas de que necessitava.

— Fomos atacados no bosque — Dougal murmurou, em óbvia agonia. Robbie está morto. Pensaram que eu estava morto também. William… levou milady e o menino.

— Você viu que direção tomaram?

— Oeste.

— Ótimo. — Bowen fitou as duas mulheres ao levantar-se, revelando uma expressão angustiada no olhar. Façam o máximo pelo rapaz.

— Dougal disse oeste? — Wallace indagou.

— Sim.

— Não é o rumo que os levará a Dunncraig.

— Não. Creio que o canalha pretende abandonar os corpos a uma distância segura de Dunncraig, para que não possa ser acusado de nada. Vamos, se nos mexermos depressa, talvez tenhamos uma chance de salvá-los.

— Espero que possamos encontrá-la, e ao menino, antes que sir Eric descubra o que houve.

— Tarde demais — comentou Peter, apontando o cavaleiro que acabara de cruzar os portões de Dunnbea.

 **Capítulo VI**

— Onde está ela? — Eric indagou.

Muito tenso, Bowen passou a mão pelos cabelos escuros.

— Acreditamos que aquele amaldiçoado a seqüestrou. Bastara cruzar os portões de Dunnbea para Eric perceber algo errado no ar. Peter, Wallace e Bowen, à frente de um grupo de cavaleiros armados reunidos no pátio, transpiravam nervosismo. Sem se dar ao trabalho de desmontar, marchara para o mestre-de-armas.

— E James?

— Levaram o menino também.

— Como em nome de Deus, William conseguiu entrar em Dunnbea?

— O maldito não pôs os pés aqui dentro. Bethia e o garoto saíram para procurar plantas medicinais, escoltados por dois guardas. Agora um dos nossos está morto e o outro, gravemente ferido. Grizel, esposa de Peter, receia pela sobrevivência de Dougal. Estamos indo caçá-los. Você vem conosco?

— Claro.

— A velha Helga e Dougal nos disseram onde devemos começar a busca, o que nos ajudará a ganhar horas preciosas.

Tão logo o cortejo deixou os limites de Dunnbea, Eric conduziu Connor para junto de Wallace.

— O que passou pela cabeça de Bethia para abandonar a segurança do castelo?

— Não creio que ela se sentisse completamente despreocupada, mas sem dúvida achou que não haveria problema aventurar-se num passeio curto com dois homens armados a protegendo. William parecera ter se recolhido a Dunncraig, de onde enviava mensagens solicitando a guarda de James. Meus tios idiotas estavam realmente considerando a possibilidade de atendê-lo, para desespero de Bethia.

— Posso entendê-la. Preocupado, Eric observou Thomas, o batedor do grupo. — Ele é bom?

— O melhor. Alguns vizinhos costumam pedir-nos licença para usá-lo em casos difíceis de rastrear. Thomas é capaz de descobrir vestígios num talo de grama partido.

— Espero que ele encontre os rastros depressa. Bethia e James já estão em poder de William há tempo demais.

— Você acha que o infame ainda pretende matá-los?

— Oh, sim.

— Não faz sentido. Todos saberão quem é o assassino e o porquê do crime.

— William não é sagaz o suficiente para pensar assim e do alto da sua prepotência, crê que poderá inventar explicações convincentes para os "acidentes".

— Não se angustie. Nós a encontraremos.

— Espero que sim. Estou casado há apenas duas semanas e não tenho a menor vontade de me tornar viúvo.

Ao recobrar os sentidos, duas coisas chamaram imediatamente a atenção de Bethia: o forte odor de cavalos e o choro de James. Então, as lembranças de sua captura a atingiram com uma torturante riqueza de detalhes. Cautelosa, aprumou-se na sela, lutando contra a onda de náuseas, com o olhar ansioso procurando o sobrinho. Apavorada, descobriu-o partilhando a montaria com Iain.

— Enfim acordada, hein? — William sorriu, debochado.

— A cabeça dói?

— Oh, por que você simplesmente não deita e morre?

— Ao tentar levantar as mãos para tocar a têmpora ferida, descobriu ter os pulsos amarrados. Sabemos que você venceu. É criancice se vangloriar.

Notando que seu comentário destruíra o bom humor de William, Bethia sentiu-se recompensada. Preferia lidar com o canalha de sempre do que com alguém falsamente agradável.

— Tenho o direito de me vangloriar. Todos vocês, Drummond, não passam de um bando de orgulhosos e arrogantes. Acharam que eu deveria ser eternamente grato só porque adotei o sobrenome da família. Mas o nome era tudo o que estavam dispostos a me dar.

— E é mais do que você tinha quando se casou com a ingênua tia de Robert. Você e seus abomináveis filhos estavam esfarrapados e esfomeados, morando num buraco, quando a pobre senhora os acolheu.

— Dunncraig me pertence. Mereço-o.

— Por quê? Porque se julga um grande homem?

— Sou melhor do que qualquer Drummond. Onde estão os belos Robert e Sorcha agora, com toda sua arrogância e orgulho? Debaixo de sete palmos. Como você em breve estará. E o fedelho também.

Vendo William afastar-se para se reunir aos filhos, o desespero a invadiu. Embora as chances de escapar fossem nulas, especialmente porque haviam a separado de James, sabia que se perdesse a esperança estavam condenados. Se desistisse de lutar, iria para a morte como um cordeiro para o matadouro e arrastaria o sobrinho consigo.

Será que o sol demoraria muito a se pôr? Apesar de seus parcos conhecimentos sobre o assunto, presumia que não, considerando a luminosidade. Quando anoitecesse, Bowen notaria sua ausência e sairia à sua procura. Se conseguisse atrasar a marcha, o mestre-de-armas poderia alcançá-los. Sim, tratava-se de uma possibilidade improvável, mas antes se agarrar a uma pequena esperança do que sucumbir ao pânico.

Inspirando fundo, ela se esforçou para esquecer a dor de cabeça brutal. A dor anuviava seus pensamentos e precisava ter a mente clara para agir.

De repente, William ordenou uma parada. Um dos homens a arrancou da sela e soltou-lhe as mãos, entregando-lhe James como se a criança não passasse de uma mercadoria.

— Vá até o meio da clareira e ajoelhe-se — instruiu-a William.

— Você quer que eu me submeta mansamente? Você deve estar doido.

Então ela saiu correndo. Mesmo reconhecendo não haver qualquer chance de escapar, carregando James no colo e com uma dúzia de assassinos ao encalço de ambos, milagres podiam acontecer. E também estaria ganhando tempo. Tempo a favor de Bowen. Por fim, após alguns minutos de vantagem sobre seus captores, um deles surgiu à sua frente, como se saído do nada, e deu-lhe um safanão. Antes de cair, Bethia protegeu o menino com os braços, usando o próprio corpo como escudo para poupá-lo do impacto da queda.

Aterrorizado, James começou a chorar e gritar, embora não estivesse ferido. Certa de que o barulho serviria apenas para apressar a execução dos dois, ela procurou tranqüilizá-lo, beijando-o nos cabelos e sussurrando palavras carinhosas.

— Ah, quanta tolice! Onde você achava que ia? — William zombou, agarrando-a pelos cabelos e obrigando-a a ajoelhar-se.

— Talvez eu não pretendesse ir a lugar nenhum. Talvez quisesse só irritá-lo.

— Pois conseguiu. Aliás, você tem sido um espinho encravado na minha carne desde o dia em que apareceu em Dunncraig.

— Você matou Sorcha e tentou matar meu sobrinho. Esperava agradecimentos?

— Eu esperava que você fosse tão estúpida quanto sua irmã. Aquela tonta e o marido nunca suspeitaram dos meus planos. Como você descobriu? Talvez porque seja uma bruxa. Sim, com esses olhos esquisitos deve ser uma feiticeira.

Se Bethia estivesse de posse de sua adaga, a teria cravado no coração do crápula. William considerava seus esforços para impedi-lo de assassinar uma criança uma afronta, um insulto! O maldito não hesitara em trucidar todos os que haviam cruzado seu caminho porque os julgava simples obstáculos à obtenção de terras e riquezas. Como vermes insignificantes, os esmagara.

O comentário absurdo sobre seus olhos deu-lhe uma idéia. As pessoas costumam ter medo daquilo que não conseguem entender. Era ridículo imaginá-la dona de poderes sobrenaturais por causa de uma particularidade física, mas, não tendo mais nada a perder, valia a pena explorar a ignorância alheia. Fitando William fixamente, sorriu ao vê-lo dar um passo atrás.

— Não foi difícil enxergar os planos escritos na sua alma negra.

— Eu sabia! — ele exclamou, num misto de triunfo e receio. Apenas através da bruxaria você poderia ter descoberto qual refeição estava envenenada e escapado de mim.

Enfurecia-a um asno feito William haver sido capaz de assassinar Robert e Sorcha sem a menor dificuldade e estar prestes a matá-la e a James. Simplesmente não lhe parecia justo. Pedia a Deus que alguém aparecesse para resgatá-la, porque brincar de feiticeira seria uma faca de dois gumes.

Poderia acabar ardendo na fogueira, em vez de ter a garganta coitada. Afastando os pensamentos mórbidos, Bethia concentrou-se no que deveria dizer.

Movendo-se pelo bosque tão rápida e silenciosamente quanto possível, Eric e seus companheiros de Dunnbea seguiram o som do choro de James. Então, silêncio.

— O menino parou de chorar — disse sir Murray, sentindo o sangue gelar nas veias.

— Isto não significa que esteja morto, Bowen assegurou. É provável que Bethia tenha conseguido acalmá-lo.

— Eles estão poucos metros adiante, numa clareira — avisou-os Peter, retornando com as informações trazidas pelo batedor.

— Vivos? — perguntou Eric, tenso.

— Sim, embora seja óbvio que William pretenda matá-los. Bethia e o garoto estão ajoelhados no chão, com uma dúzia de homens os encarando.

Em poucas palavras, Bowen instruiu o grupo, ordenando que os dois melhores arqueiros se posicionassem na retaguarda de William. Wallace e Eric ficariam atrás de Bethia e James, para retirá-los imediatamente do centro do confronto, assim que o ataque começasse. Eric esforçou-se para encontrar conforto nas afirmativas de Bowen, de que Bethia saberia o que fazer quando o conflito fosse deflagrado. Mas, ao escutar o que ela dizia a William, angustiou-se.

— Que jogo perigoso é esse? — murmurou, deitado de braços ao lado de Wallace sob a vegetação densa.

— Evidentemente William é um daqueles cretinos que consideram Bethia uma bruxa por causa dos olhos de cores diferentes. Mas não sei como minha prima usará essa tolice ao seu favor.

— Não é sensato brincar com os medos de um homem. Corre-se o risco de apressar a própria morte.

— Sei o que você planeja agora. ominando o pavor, Bethia manteve a voz baixa e firme.

— Não é difícil adivinhar. Planejo matá-la e ao fedelho, e me apoderar de Dunncraig.

— Dunncraig nunca lhe pertencerá. Você realmente pensa que meu clã, ou meu marido, acreditarão que James e eu fomos mortos por ladrões e assaltantes?

A expressão assombrada do maldito e a dos abomináveis filhos deixou claro que acertara na sua suposição. Eles sabem muito bem que você está matando todos aqueles que constituem uma ameaça à sua ambição de tornar-se lorde de Dunncraig.

— Ninguém tem provas contra mim.

— Minha palavra basta. Se você me matar, meu clã e meu marido o caçarão, e aos seus abomináveis filhos, sem tréguas. Ele vão matá-lo. Lentamente. E você bendirá a morte porque, antes do meu último suspiro, vou amaldiçoá-lo, aos seus filhos e aos que os ajudarem. Seu corpo inteiro ficará coberto de pústulas enormes e ninguém agüentará ficar ao seu lado, devido ao fedor.

— Cale essa boca imunda, feiticeira! — William urrou, descontrolado.

— Então todo seu cabelo cairá. Depois os dentes. E dores lancinantes nas juntas o impedirão de andar.

— Faça-a calar a boca, pai! — gritou Angus, fazendo o sinal da cruz.

— Dou-lhe um aviso, mulher — William ameaçou-a, a espada em riste. Se você não parar, corto-lhe a língua fora.

— Para cada gota de sangue minha, ou de James, derramada, você conhecerá novo tormento. Suas unhas, dos pés e das mãos, escurecerão e cairão. Sua virilidade ficará torta e…

Um grito agudo cortou o ar e um homem caiu, atingido nas costas por uma flecha. Em questão de segundos reinava o caos. Agarrando James, Bethia pôs-se a correr para longe do conflito. Na direção exata de Eric e Wallace.

— Você está bem? — Ansioso, Eric, tocou-a de leve na face ferida.

— Sim — ela retrucou trêmula, agradecendo silenciosamente a Deus o milagre de haverem sido salvos no último minuto.

— Vigie-a, Wallace — Murray ordenou, marchando para a luta.

— "Sua virilidade ficará torta?" — Wallace repetiu, rindo. De onde você tirou isso?

— Pareceu-me uma daquelas pragas capazes de assustar um homem.

— Oh, sim, é uma idéia apavorante.

— Como vocês nos encontraram? — indagou, ardendo de curiosidade.

— A sorte estava conosco. Ou, talvez, com você e o menino. Dougal sobreviveu à emboscada e, mesmo gravemente ferido, conseguiu regressar a Dunnbea. Partimos sem demora.

— E Thomas, sem dúvida, encarregou-se de nos rastrear.

— Sim. Wallace acariciou os cabelos macios do bebê. A ajuda desse garotinho foi inestimável. O choro dele nos guiou até vocês.

— Tive medo de haver falhado em relação a James. De tê-lo arrastado para a morte.

— Não, prima. William enganou a todos nós. Se não pensássemos que o infame estivesse em Dunncraig, não a teríamos deixado sair de Dunnbea. Seu marido ficou furioso quando soube que não a impedimos.

Será que a reação de Eric significava a existência de algum sentimento mais profundo? Não, não se permitiria alimentar esperanças vãs. Desde o primeiro momento, ele jurara, por sua honra de cavaleiro, protegê-la e a James. E reafirmara o juramento ao desposá-la. Durante a estada em Bealachan, imaginara-a segura em Dunnbea; portanto, fora natural irritar-se quando não a encontrara.

Vendo o marido mover-se na direção de William, Bethia fechou os olhos e pôs-se a rezar, apavorada com a possibilidade de acontecer o pior. Não suportaria perdê-lo. Morreria também.

Eric praguejou quando vários mercenários se interpuseram entre ele e sua presa, como uma barreira humana. William desperdiçava a vida dos comparsas para salvar a Própria pele.

— Enfrente-me e lute como homem, seu covarde imundo! — Murray gritou; engajado num duelo com o quarto oponente.

— Não pretendo morrer aqui. Aquela feiticeira provocou a morte de meus filhos e me levou a perder as terras que seriam minhas. Planejo viver o suficiente para fazê-la pagar caro.

Furioso, Eric arrancou a espada das mãos do adversário e mandou-o sumir, não se surpreendendo ao ser obedecido.

— Você mesmo provocou seu fim — ele bradou, avançando por sobre os corpos caídos.

— Dunncraig deveria me pertencer! — Montando, William saiu em disparada, indiferente a quem estivesse em seu caminho.

— Wallace!

O brado de Murray chamou a atenção do jovem cavaleiro a tempo. Vendo William aproximar-se num galope desenfreado, ele ergueu a espada, em posição de ataque.

— Saia da frente no momento em que eu gritar _agora,_ prima.

— Virgem Santa, será que o canalha quer nos pisotear? Apertando James junto ao peito, ela pediu a Deus que lhe desse forças para protegê-lo.

— Agora! Wallace gritou, aparando o golpe mortal de William, por pouco não se desequilibrando, com o impacto das lâminas.

Mais duas vezes William tentou derrubar Wallace para atingir Bethia, e acabou rechaçado. Quando se preparava para a terceira investida, estancou. Eric e outros homens corriam para junto de Bethia. Seria impossível vencê-los sozinho, considerando que os poucos sobreviventes de seu bando haviam desertado.

— Ainda não terminamos, vaca! — ele urrou, possesso de ódio.

— Você perdeu, William. Desista — Bethia retrucou, assustada com o brilho demente dos olhos frios.

— Não. Você vai pagar pela vida de meus filhos. Você e o pirralho.

William desapareceu no meio das árvores e embora Bowen destacasse dois homens para persegui-lo, Bethia duvidava de que iriam pegá-lo. Não desta vez. Então Eric surgiu ao seu lado e, sem uma palavra, abraçou-a. Fechando os olhos, ela buscou no marido a segurança contra seus medos.

Escapara por um triz. E pior. O drama ainda não acabara. Com tantas testemunhas de sua tentativa de assassiná-la, e a menino, William não mais poderia se refugiar em Dunncraig. Tornara-se um foragido. Suas ameaças, no entanto, mereciam ser levadas a sério. O fato de haver perdido tudo, filhos, terras, dinheiro e mercenários, não o deteria. William continuaria caçando-a, não por cobiça agora. Mas por vingança.

-— O que você estava pensando para deixar Dunnbea? Interrogou-a Eric, após tomar um longo gole de vinho do odre que Wallace lhe oferecera.

— Como uma tola ingênua, acreditei que William estivesse em Dunncraig devido às mensagens enviadas aos meus pais solicitando a guarda de James.

— Nunca nos ocorreu questionar o mensageiro sobre o local de onde as cartas estavam sendo expedidas. Wallace apontou para um cadáver, cujo pescoço fora atravessado por uma flecha. Ali está ele.

— Você reconhece alguns desses mortos como residentes de Dunncraig? — Eric perguntou à esposa.

— Não. William parece ter substituído os homens leais a Robert por mercenários.

— Mercenários capazes de assassinar inocentes covardemente. Aqueles leais a Robert jamais se prestariam a atacar outros Drummond.

— Mas existem alguns poucos em Dunncraig que não hesitariam em apoiar o usurpador, traindo o próprio clã em troca de recompensa. Não os vi aqui. Com certeza estão escondidos no castelo. Essa história ainda não terminou — Bethia falou baixinho, estremecendo.

— Bem, se alguma das pragas que você rogou surtir efeito, será fácil identificar os traidores — observou Eric, rindo. Bastará procurarmos pelos carecas e desdentados, pelos mancos de unhas enegrecidas.

— Você ouviu tudo, não?

— Desde o início até a ameaça do membro torto. Notando-a enrubescer, embaraçada, ele a abraçou. O que lhe passou pela cabeça, querida, para se arriscar tanto? Você estava pressionando aqueles sujeitos, instigando seus mais secretos temores. Os canalhas ardiam de vontade de executá-la.

— Na verdade, eu esperava fazê-los hesitar justamente por causa desses temores. Se me consideravam uma bruxa só porque não comi a tal refeição envenenada, valia a pena me aproveitar da ignorância alheia.

— Nada os teria impedido de levar as ameaças a cabo.

— Eu só conseguia pensar em ganhar tempo. Quando William me acusou de feitiçaria, tive a idéia de tentar levá-lo a crer que seria perigoso me matar. Afinal, se o crápula era idiota o suficiente para me imaginar uma bruxa, também acreditaria em meus poderes e os temeria. Bowen me mandou estar de volta em Dunnbea antes do pôr-do-sol e eu sabia que quando não me visse chegar, sairia à minha procura. Assim, restava-me ganhar tempo.

— Como plano não foi perfeito, mas serviu ao seu propósito.

— É hora de deixar esse lugar sombrio — Bowen falou, aproximando-se do pequeno grupo.

— Sim — concordou Bethia. É um lugar de ameaças e mortes.

— E feitiçaria — o mestre-de-armas completou, rindo.

Bethia suspirou fundo quando os três homens gargalharam.

— Será que vocês nunca vão esquecer isso?

— Não. — Inclinando-se, Bowen beijou-a de leve na testa. — Virilidade torta, hein? Céus, foi aterrorizante!

Quando os três tornaram a cair na risada, ela decidiu ignorá-los. Que se divertissem. Era bom escutar risos, porque não durariam muito. William continuava à solta e agora queria vingança.

— Pelo menos você não levou nenhum de nossos homens à morte com suas tolices, repreendeu-a lorde Drummond.

Suspirando fundo, Bethia colocou comida no prato e sentou-se. Chegando a Dunnbea, conseguira evitar os pais durante algum tempo, sendo levada imediatamente por Eric para o quarto onde tomara um longo banho e repousara. À hora do jantar, porém, estando todos reunidos no salão principal, não fora mais possível fugir aos ataques das línguas ferinas.

Obviamente seus pais não pretendiam admitir o quanto tinham se enganado a respeito de William Drummond e preferiam arranjar motivos para culpá-la. Nem uma única vez lhe perguntaram se fora ferida no ataque.

E o mais inquietante era que também não haviam indagado sobre James. O único neto estivera sob a ponta de uma espada e os dois não se mostravam sequer abalados, como se a criança não existisse.

— Sinto muito, não obstante termos reduzido o número de nossos inimigos para um.

— E como é que ele escapou? A crítica embutida na pergunta atingia Eric, Wallace, Bowen e Peter, e isto Bethia não podia suportar. O lorde de Dunnbea não quisera abandonar a segurança da fortaleza e agora se atrevia a menosprezar os esforços de seus homens. Chocada, ela deu-se conta de que nunca, até então, ousara alimentar pensamentos dessa natureza sobre o pai. De onde saíra tanta raiva? Mas não importavam os castigos que viria a sofrer. Defenderia aqueles que tão galantemente a tinham salvado e a James.

— William usou seus mercenários como escudo — Eric retrucou, seco. Tivemos que eliminá-los para avançar. Aproveitando-se da demora, o canalha fugiu.

Lorde Drummond resmungou algo incompreensível e voltou a concentrar-se na comida. Com o coração apertado, Bethia rezou para que a conversa se encerrasse ali. Seu pai não tolerava ser censurado e fora o que Eric acabara de fazer sem nenhuma sutileza.

O pouco que comera de repente começou a pesar como uma pedra em seu estômago, e a tensão reinante ameaçava sufocá-la.

— Acho que vou me retirar — comunicou ao marido, num tom de voz alto o suficiente para que os pais a ouvissem.

— Irei me reunir a você em breve.

— Por favor… — Bethia sussurrou, temendo que Eric cedesse à irritação e a situação escapasse ao controle.

— Não se aflija, querida. Não perderei a calma.

— Você não apreciou o jantar? — Grizel indagou, admirada.

— Eu não poderia engolir mais nada. Meu pai não ficou satisfeito ao descobrir-se completamente errado sobre William e insiste em culpar seus homens por não o terem capturado. Eric e Wallace revidaram a crítica e o clima tornou-se irrespirável. Preferi me afastar.

— Nenhum homem, recém-chegado de uma batalha, gosta de ser criticado por alguém que não empunha uma espada há doze anos.

A rispidez de Grizel surpreendeu Bethia. Mas basto lembrar-se de que Peter era um daqueles injustamente acusados de incompetência para compreender o ressentimento Sempre estranhara por que tantos homens bons permaneciam servindo Dunnbea, suportando as reclamações constantes e infundadas de seu pai. Agora percebia a verdade. Eram homens leais a Wallace e Bowen e apenas aguardavam, pacientes, o dia em que Wallace se tornaria o novo lorde de Dunnbea.

— Tenho certeza de que meu pai não os cobriu apenas de críticas — ela murmurou, terminando de trocar-se e sentando-se diante da lareira para que Grizel escovasse seus cabelos. Como está James?

— Dormindo como um anjo. Seu marido e eu o examinamos da cabeça aos pés e não encontramos ferimentos sérios. Somente alguns arranhões.

— Graças a Deus! Ah, como alguém teria coragem de matar uma criança?

— Ganância, milady. Pura ganância. Peter e Bowen estão enfurecidos por aquela víbora ter lhes escapado das mãos.

— Eu também. De fato, sinto-me apavorada. — Bethia apertou o robe contra o corpo, numa tentativa vã de aquecer-se. Se você o escutasse me ameaçando e a James… Nunca o considerei mentalmente são. Que criatura, em seu juízo perfeito, se disporia a assassinar cinco pessoas inocentes para se apossar de terras?

— Não se angustie. Você e o garoto estão protegidos.

— Como podemos ser protegidos de um louco?

— Com homens fortes e bem armados os guardando. Quanto ao maldito, será caçado e morto. Grizel entregou-lhe um cálice de vinho. Agora fique quietinha e beba tudo antes de dormir.

Após a saída da criada, Bethia procurou se acalmar. Fora um dia terrível. Primeiro o seqüestro, então a provação à hora do jantar. No início, imaginara que seus pais acolheriam seu marido de bom grado depois do casamento, pois Eric possuía todas as qualidades para agradá-los. Além da classe e distinção naturais, era ainda mais bonito do que Robert. Mas, quanto mais pensava no assunto, mais percebia a enorme diferença entre os dois. Eric, além de belo, destacava-se como um homem decidido, de opiniões fortes. Robert, ao contrário, sempre se deixara conduzir com facilidade. Como Sorcha.

Não tinha mais dúvidas de que o momento de partir de Dunnbea chegara. Eric, James e ela recomeçariam a vida em outro lugar.

— O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? — Bowen perguntou quando Wallace e Eric entraram em seu pequeno chalé, fora das muralhas de Dunnbea. É tarde. Imaginei que depois de passar duas semanas longe, você teria algumas palavras para dizer a Bethia, sir Murray.

— Se eu a encontrar dormindo quando chegar, suponho que não será difícil acordá-la. Rindo, Eric sentou-se à mesa rústica e aceitou a cerveja que o mestre-de-armas lhe oferecia. Então, ficou muito sério. Planejo levar minha esposa até a corte do rei dentro de um, dois dias.

— E desejará uma escolta — emendou Bowen.

— Sim. Minha maior preocupação é James, que ficará em Dunnbea.

— Não se aflija pelo menino, Wallace o tranqüilizou.

— Ainda que meu tio seja um cretino, por não perceber o perigo que o neto corre, nós o vigiaremos dia e noite.

— Obrigado. Porém há mais uma coisa que eu gostaria de lhes pedir. Murray sorveu um gole de cerveja, incerto sobre como seu comentário seria recebido. Críticas vindas de um forasteiro nem sempre costumam ser bem-aceitas.

— Prefiro que lorde e lady Drummond tenham o mínimo de contato possível com James enquanto Bethia e eu estivermos viajando. O ideal seria Grizel encarregar-se de cuidar da criança.

— Assim será feito — concordou Bowen.

— Creio que lorde e lady Drummond não se oporão às atividades de Grizel, visto não se interessarem por James. Receio que nem sequer se lembrem do nome do garoto.

— No início, notando como o menino se parece com a mãe, temi que meus tios insistissem em criá-lo, mimando-o e estragando-o como fizeram com Sorcha — admitiu Wallace. Entretanto, você tem razão. Os dois não o julgam perfeito o suficiente e decidiram esquecê-lo.

— Talvez porque não queiram enfrentar a prova de que a filha angelical se deitou com um homem, Bowen observou.

— É provável que seja exatamente isso! — exclamou Eric. Bem, não importa como suas mentes estranhas funcionam, desde que não envenenem James. Sabendo que vocês se encarregarão de vigiá-lo, será mais fácil convencer Bethia a me acompanhar.

— Você acha sensato partir para a corte agora?

— Seria preferível que William já estivesse morto, mas não posso desperdiçar o momento. Conto com total apoio dos MacMillan, o que pesará a meu favor quando requerer as terras de Beaton. Também confesso que, se permanecer aqui por muito mais tempo, acabarei esmurrando o rosto balofo de lorde Drummond, Eric sorriu quando os outros dois caíram na risada. Não quero brigar com meus sogros. Não quero deixar Bethia numa posição incômoda, na qual terá que escolher entre os pais e o marido. Seria duro para uma jovem recém-casada tomar partido.

— Vá para a corte. James ficará bem protegido de William e dos avós, assegurou-o Bowen. Leve Bethia para longe daqui. Irá fazer-lhe bem ausentar-se de Dunnbea.

Ao entrar no quarto, Eric sorriu ao ver a esposa cochilando diante da lareira. Silenciosamente, para não acordá-la, inclinou-se e beijou-a de leve nos cabelos.

— Oh, Eric, é você. Abrindo os olhos, Bethia conteve um bocejo.

— Hora de deitar-se, querida, antes que você caia da cadeira.

Sem resistir, ela se deixou conduzir até a cama; o sono, porém, desapareceu por completo quando o marido começou a despir-se, bastando a simples visão do corpo másculo para acender seu desejo.

Eric deitou-se, beijou-a na testa e permaneceu imóvel. Depois de duas longas semanas de ausência, Bethia esperara um pouco mais. Teria ele se saciado com as mulheres de Bealachan e agora procurava repousar? Lembrando-se de que prometera a si mesma não se entregar ao ciúme, afastou a idéia inquietante. Devagar, moveu a perna até roçá-lo na região genital. O membro ereto era prova irrefutável da paixão.

Por quê, então, Eric não tomava nenhuma iniciativa de possuí-la? Por algum motivo insistia em tratá-la com extrema gentileza, como se quisesse poupá-la de seu ardor. Por fim o óbvio ocorreu-lhe. Talvez o marido achasse que após as aventuras do dia, ela preferisse descansar. Tinha que, convencê-lo do contrário.

Quando a esposa o acariciou no abdômen, Eric cerrou os dentes, esforçando-se para ignorar o desejo avassalador. Queria-a tanto que seu corpo inteiro chegava a doer. Sabia que, num espaço de horas, a pobrezinha fora agredida, seqüestrada, ameaçada de morte. Naquele instante, mais do que tudo, necessitava dormir e recuperar-se do trauma. Não seria justo submetê-la às exigências da carne. Tentando distrair-se, resolveu discutir a viagem próxima.

— Partiremos para a corte dentro de um, dois dias.

— Tão breve? ,,.

— Sim. Os MacMillan me aceitaram completamente, acolheram-me sem reservas.

— Alegro-me por você.

— Sempre me senti feliz sendo um Murray. Nunca me faltou nada em Donncoill, cresci cercado de amor e respeito. Mas saber-me rejeitado por aqueles do meu próprio sangue era duro. Quando cruzei os portões de Bealachan e a sentinela duvidou de que eu fosse mesmo um Murray, confundindo-me com um MacMillan, compreendi que tinha errado, não os procurando mais cedo. Bastou um olhar e meu tio viu em mim a imagem da irmã morta. Contou-me que os Beaton o convenceram de que eu não passava de um bastardo oportunista e que, mediante tal informação, nem sequer leram as cartas que lhes mandei.

— Se lorde MacMillan amava mesmo a irmã, lidar com um impostor seria realmente doloroso.

— Lady MacMillan também disse que lorde Beaton deixou claro que interpretaria minha presença em Bealachan como uma afronta pessoal, um insulto à sua honra, visto não ser nenhum mentiroso.

— Manobra inteligente.

— Porém agora que os MacMillan me aceitaram, agora que acreditam na minha versão dos fatos, estão prontos para me apoiar na luta por Dubhlinn. Inclusive já enviaram uma mensagem ao rei colocando-o a par da decisão tomada. Portanto, o sensato é que eu parta para a corte o quanto antes.

Eric achou melhor não mencionar que os MacMillan haviam lhe oferecido homens e armas, caso o confronto com Beaton fosse inevitável. Bethia parecia aceitar ser direito seu tomar posse do que lhe pertencia e, possivelmente, cogitar na possibilidade de uma batalha para conquistar sua herança iria angustiá-la.

Por enquanto, falaria apenas de petições e requerimentos Se, contudo, a situação chegasse ao extremo, gostaria de que a esposa compreendesse não ser somente a cobiça o motivo que o levava a empunhar a espada.

— Tenho aprendido um pouco sobre a etiqueta da corte. Assim, talvez, suporte a provação. Ouvindo-o rir, ela sorriu. Não se esqueça de que jamais freqüentei festas e possuo pouco traquejo social.

— Você se sairá muito bem. Ele inspirou fundo, preparando-se para encontrar resistência. Penso que deveríamos deixar James em Dunnbea.

— Você receia que a jornada seja perigosa?

— Nenhuma jornada é destituída de riscos e William continua livre. Vigiar James num lugar tão movimentado e confuso como a corte poderia acarretar dificuldades inesperadas. Aqui guardarão o menino noite e dia.

— É verdade. Só não me agrada entregá-lo aos cuidados de meus pais por tanto tempo. Os dois ainda não superaram o choque provocado pela morte de Sorcha e lidar com o neto deve causar-lhes um sofrimento adicional. Bethia perguntou-se se Eric revirara mesmo os olhos ou se fora só impressão. Meus pais parecem ignorar James e isso não é bom para uma criança sensível, necessitada de amor.

— Falei com Bowen e vou expor nossos receios a Grizel. Bowen e Wallace se comprometeram a proteger James e a não deixá-lo nas mãos dos avós.

— Você dá a impressão de haver pensado em todos os detalhes.

— Sim. Costumo sempre analisar todos os aspectos de uma situação quando sei que minha opinião poderá suscitar polêmicas e gerar discussão. Desse modo é possível manter uma conversa racional e não brigar por tolices.

— Ah, em especial se seu oponente for uma mulher — Bethia brincou. Imagino que você tenha tido prática de sobra em todos os seus anos de irresistível sedutor.

— Realmente aprendi observando meus irmãos e suas esposas. Estar do lado de fora nos permite enxergar com mais clareza aquilo que não dá certo. Não demorei muito a concluir que é um erro tratar mulheres inteligentes e corajosas com autoritarismo.

— Você acha que sou inteligente e corajosa? — O elogio a fez corar.

— Muito mais do que você supõe. Delicado, Eric a acariciou no rosto. Você enfrentou William sem medo.

— Eu estava morrendo de medo, principalmente por James.

— Sim. Mas não permitiu que o pavor a dominasse. Isso é coragem.

As palavras do marido a comoveram tanto que lágrimas vieram-lhe aos olhos. Agradecida, beijou-o nos lábios. Logo o beijo casto se transformava numa carícia devoradora.

— Chega, querida. Ou não serei capaz de deixá-la descansar.

— E eu pareço estar cansada, com sono?

— Não, você parece muitíssimo acordada. Mas passou Por uma experiência trágica hoje.

Estremecendo, Eric perguntou-se até quando resistiria. Ter o corpo sinuoso colado ao seu o estava enlouquecendo. Quando os dedos delicados fecharam-se ao redor de sua ereção, seu autocontrole desabou. Impossível continuar impassível, impossível não reagir diante de tamanha tentação.

— Sim. Agrediram-me, seqüestraram-me, ameaçaram-me de morte. E, ao que me consta, não tenho nenhum osso quebrado. Tampouco qualquer ferimento.

— Minha querida, depois de duas semanas dormindo sozinho, não sei se conseguirei ser muito gentil. Surpreendia-o ainda conseguir articular palavras, quando a boca e a língua da esposa o acariciavam tão intimamente.

— Ótimo. Depois de duas semanas dormindo sozinha, também não sei se conseguirei ser gentil. E, após ver a morte de perto, talvez eu queira um pouco de selvageria para ter certeza de que estou viva.

Ela o beijou de tal forma que Eric cessou de lutar. Antes, porém, de ceder ao delírio da paixão, a fez deitar-se de costas e explorou cada centímetro da pele aveludada com as mãos e a boca, embriagando-se do gosto feminino como um homem faminto e sedento. Quando, enfim, a penetrou, manteve-se imóvel durante vários segundos.

— Eric? — Bethia o chamou baixinho, puxando-o pela nuca.

— Não se mexa, querida. Só quero desfrutar um pouco do seu calor. Passei muitas noites intermináveis, muitas noites solitárias pensando nisto. Sentindo-a pressioná-lo com os músculos internos, desistiu de resistir.

Bethia exultou no ritmo urgente das investidas. "Era exatamente o que eu precisava", foi seu último pensamento coerente, antes de sucumbir à força de um orgasmo violento e demorado. Momentos depois Eric chegava ao clímax, inundando-a com seu sêmen.

— Você se sente viva agora, esposa? — ele perguntou num murmúrio rouco, abraçando-a, possessivo.

— Oh, sim. Você agiu bem, marido. Bethia sorriu ao escutá-lo rir.

— Você é por demais bondosa, senhora. Bocejando a contragosto, Murray apoiou a cabeça no travesseiro. Voltando de Bealachan, fiz planos de nos amarmos a noite inteira, até a completa exaustão.

— Creio que não fugimos ao planejado.

— Sim. Mas eu não esperava me sentir esgotado após uma só vez.

— Bem, acho que não estava em seus planos ter que me resgatar antes mesmo de apear em Dunnbea.

Imagens dos acontecimentos recentes, do horror ante a possibilidade de perdê-la, reacenderam a angústia de Eric.

— Gostaria de instalá-la numa torre e cercá-la de homens armados.

— Agir assim seria quase como conceder a vitória a William.

— O que a tornaria infeliz. São esses dois motivos que me impedem de mantê-la trancafiada num local inacessível.

— É apavorante pensar que William me espreita, que anseia pela minha morte. Especialmente porque o único responsável pela situação atual é ele mesmo. Não posso deixar que o medo guie meus passos. Não posso me comportar como uma covarde, escondendo-me de tudo e de todos.

— Encontraremos o canalha e o mataremos, querida. Em breve, você estará livre dessa ameaça. Juro-o.

— Sinto muito, Eric.

— Por quê?

— Por arrastá-lo para meus problemas. Por obrigá-lo a matar um homem.

— Nada disso é culpa sua. Matar aquele assassino cruel será um ato de justiça. Descanse agora. Você necessitará de todas as suas energias para a viagem à corte.

Durante muito tempo, Bethia permaneceu acordada, aconchegada ao peito do marido adormecido. Embora o corpo estivesse fatigado, a mente continuava alerta. Apenas um mês atrás suas preocupações resumiam-se em manter o castelo impecavelmente limpo e conseguir servir uma refeição na qual seu pai não pusesse defeito. Agora um louco a caçava, tinha um marido e uma criança para cuidar.

A culpa de expor Eric ao perigo a consumia. Qualquer cavaleiro honrado não se furtaria ao dever, porém Eric não tinha escolha. Preso a um casamento forçado, estava duplamente comprometido. Restava-lhe rezar para que ele não pagasse caro demais por querer ajudá-la.

 **Capítulo VII**

Bethia mal disfarçou o desagrado quando a criada entrou no quarto com o propósito de ajudá-la a vestir-se para o jantar. A rotina na corte não estava sendo nem um pouco excitante, consistindo, principalmente, de mexericos, recepções e comilanças. Além de uma profusão de mulheres que pareciam preferir não considerar adultério um pecado.

Devagar, sentou-se na cama, agarrando o lençol com ambas as mãos ao ser dominada por uma onda de náuseas. Desde a chegada à corte, um mês atrás, vinha sofrendo de vertigens ocasionais, os enjôos havendo se intensificado na última semana. Algo que andava comendo estava lhe atacando o estômago.

— Posso arranjar uma poção para seu problema, milady — ofereceu-se a serva, separando a saia e corpete azul-celeste.

— Uma poção?

— Sim, para livrá-la do bebê.

— Bebê? — Bethia arregalou os olhos pensando, pela primeira vez, que talvez essa fosse a explicação para sua estranha indisposição.

— Oh. Então o filho é do seu marido.

Atordoada, Bethia fitou a jovem roliça que não só lhe sugerira uma beberagem para provocar aborto, como se surpreendera com a idéia de que ela estivesse grávida do próprio marido. Indícios da imoralidade reinante na corte. Espantava-a Eric transitar por aquele meio sem se mostrar desconfortável. Porém, começava a suspeitar de que os homens não prestavam muita atenção ao que acontecia ao redor.

— Receio desapontá-la — Bethia sorriu para Jennet. Não há razão para intrigas e segredos. O bebê é filho do meu marido. Não poderia ser de mais nenhum outro homem. Isto é, se eu estiver grávida.

— Suas regras têm vindo normalmente?

— Não. Não desde que me casei.

Balançando a cabeça, a serva a fez sentar-se num banco e pôs-se a trançar seus cabelos num estilo rebuscado, atual moda na corte.

— E você fica enjoada e sofre de vertigens todos os dias, sempre à mesma hora.

— Sim. Ao anoitecer. Ontem, durante o jantar, quase vomitei só de sentir o cheiro de ovos.

— Algumas mulheres não suportam certos cheiros e sabores quando estão prenhas.

— É cedo demais. Casei-me há pouco tempo.

— Algumas mulheres engravidam na noite de núpcias, milady.

Emocionada, Bethia pousou as mãos sobre o ventre. Sim, existia a possibilidade de que estivesse esperando um filho, mas ainda precisava de confirmação. As mudanças recentes em sua vida, a tensão constante de saber-se ameaçada de morte poderiam, sim, ter provocado alterações temporárias no ciclo menstrual. Também devia lembrar-se de que várias mulheres costumam perder seus bebês nos primeiros meses de gravidez. Seria melhor não dizer nada até certificar-se de que a criança estava firmemente implantada no útero.

— Ainda não disse nada ao meu marido.

— Ninguém ouvirá uma única palavra de minha boca, milady.

— Ótimo. Eu odiaria se rumores chegassem aos ouvidos de sir Murray antes que eu tivesse chance de lhe dar a notícia.

— E milorde é um homem tão bonito.

— Obrigada. Também penso assim. Bethia olhou-se no espelho, torcendo para não parecer tão tola quanto se sentia com aquele penteado armado.

Pronta para o jantar, dispensou a criada, desejando alguns minutos de solidão. Antes de sair do quarto tomou um gole de vinho, preparando-se para enfrentar a longa e desgastante noite.

Eric correu ao seu encontro tão logo a viu surgir no salão para conduzi-la à mesa. Desanimada, constatou que lady Catriona MacDunn acomodara-se defronte de ambos. Aquela mulher tornara-se uma chateação desde o primeiro fomento, não fazendo nenhum segredo de que pretendia arrastar Eric para a cama.

Quando lady Elizabeth MacFife sentou-se do outro lado de Eric, Bethia quase gemeu alto. Lady Elizabeth insistia em lançar olhares sedutores para seu marido, o que não só a irritava, como a lady Catriona também, como se esta tivesse direito de sentir ciúme. Ardia de vontade de esganar as duas!

Inspirando fundo, Bethia tentou acalmar-se, lembrando-se de que Eric dormia em sua cama todas as noites. E passava cada hora do dia tentando convencer o Rei a apoiá-lo em sua causa contra William e Beaton. A maneira como ele tratava as damas que o assediavam não revelava nada, exceto polida indiferença. Mas isso não as desanimava.

A refeição, conforme imaginara, foi um verdadeiro atentado aos nervos, lady Catriona e lady Elizabeth fazendo questão de interrompê-la rudemente sempre que se dirigia ao marido.

— Você se importa de retornar aos nossos aposentos sozinha, querida? — Eric indagou, terminado o jantar. Lorde Douglas está me chamando. Talvez ele tenha, finalmente, decidido me ajudar. Se for o caso, talvez eu obtenha o que desejo e então poderemos deixar esse podre lugar.

— Creio que eu gostaria mesmo de partir o quanto antes.

— Sei que tem sido difícil para você suportar esse ambiente tedioso, cheio de intrigas e maledicências.

— No entanto é aqui que você poderá obter o que de direito lhe pertence. Mas sinto falta de James.

— Eu também. Murray levantou-se e beijou-a na testa. Só não permita que nenhum desses cavalheiros lascivos a persiga.

Na sua inocência, Bethia nem sequer se dava conta de como os homens a devoraram com o olhar, atraídos por sua beleza clássica e ar ingênuo. A Eric, contudo, não escapavam as investidas masculinas e enchia-se de orgulho ao constatar que a esposa as ignorava.

Incomodava-o o comportamento acintoso de Catriona e Elizabeth, com as quais se envolvera no passado. O término da aventura, em ambos os casos, fora amigável, mas era óbvio que consideravam Bethia um estorvo, uma inconveniência a ser descartada. A última coisa de que precisava agora era amantes antigas atormentando Bethia com mentiras e insinuações grosseiras. Havia um limite para aquilo que qualquer esposa podia suportar.

Vendo Eric desaparecer na multidão, Bethia rezou para que lorde Douglas estivesse mesmo disposto a auxiliá-lo. Embora determinada a continuar ao lado do marido, desejava voltar para casa. Fartara-se da vida na corte.

Quando se preparava para retirar-se do salão, lady Elizabeth e lady Catriona a abordaram. Apesar de Eric tratá-las polida, mas friamente, suspeitava de que ele as levara para a cama anos atrás. O que houvera no passado não a incomodava, mas preferia ser poupada de ouvir detalhes sórdidos, que apenas lhe tirariam a paz e envenenariam seu casamento.

— Nós a acompanharemos até seus aposentos, lady Bethia — sugeriu Catriona, com um sorriso doce.

— É um oferecimento gentil de sua parte, mas desnecessário — Bethia retrucou, firme.

— Fazemos questão. Afinal, passaremos pelo seu quarto a caminho do nosso, Elizabeth insistiu. A propósito, você tem que nos contar como conheceu nosso querido e belo Eric.

Suspirando resignada, Bethia contou-lhes a história que ela e o marido tinham combinado. Haviam se conhecido na estrada para Dunnbea e Eric fora convidado a se reunir à sua comitiva porque viajava sozinho.

— Tão romântico — suspirou Catriona. Eric sempre foi um homem de paixões ardentes.

— Oh, sim — Elizabeth apressou-se a concordar, com uma expressão sugestiva.

— Um amante muito disputado e bastante exigente na escolha de parceiras. Sem nenhuma sutileza, Catriona ergueu os seios avantajados lançando um olhar crítico para o peito relativamente achatado de Bethia.

— Muito exigente. Os homens sentem ciúmes das conquistas amorosas de Eric e procuram dar o troco. Suponho que você já dever ter notado como os inimigos de Eric tentam cortejá-la, num esforço para atingi-lo.

O insulto velado, contido no comentário de lady Elizabeth, não passou despercebido a Bethia.

— De fato — emendou Catriona. Poucos homens são capazes de tolerar a reputação de Eric, de amante incomparável. Sir Lesley Moreton, por exemplo, ficou furioso quando Eric começou a me cortejar. É preciso ter sempre cuidado com os ciumentos — sentenciou, como quem acaba de proferir pérolas de infinita sabedoria.

— Nem me diga! O mesmo aconteceu com lorde Munroe, quando Eric decidiu fixar seus belos olhos azuis em mim.

Enojada com o rumo da conversa, Bethia desejou poder sair correndo, protestando um mal-estar súbito. Sem dúvida as duas megeras planejavam esmiuçar detalhes das respectivas aventuras amorosas com seu marido.

Num esforço supremo permaneceu calma, impassível, enquanto Catriona e Elizabeth a parabenizavam por haver capturado amante tão hábil. Desculpando-se, falsamente, por talvez a estarem escandalizando com revelações íntimas, puseram-se a pormenorizar o desempenho de Eric, exaltando a maneira galante como ele as seduzira, proporcionando-lhes prazeres inomináveis.

Ao chegar à porta do quarto, Bethia exultou de contentamento. Aquelas criaturas vulgares haviam esgotado o assunto, só faltando contar o que, exatamente, tinham feito na cama, com todas as variações possíveis do ato.

— Confesso que a invejo, lady Bethia — disse Catriona. Como uma mulher como você conseguiu fisgar homem tão magnífico?

De repente, Bethia soube haver chegado ao limite. Suportara estranhas devassando a vida sexual de seu marido e calara-se, porque o passado de Eric não lhe dizia respeito. Mas agüentar Catriona sugerir que ela devia ter se valido de métodos suspeitos para conquistá-lo porque lhe faltavam atributos naturais estava além de suas forças. Nunca fizera nada contra aquelas mulheres e duvidava de que Eric lhes prometera casamento. Movidas por ciúmes, ou por despeito, queriam feri-la, humilhá-la. Gratuitamente a estavam tratando com requintes de crueldade e as detestava por isso.

— Segurei-o firmemente pelo membro — respondeu, com exagerada doçura. Com certeza, as duas maiores prostitutas de toda a corte do Rei irão me entender.

Entrando no quarto, Bethia bateu a porta na cara chocada das duas. Então escutou-as afastar-se. E, apesar de não conseguir compreender o que diziam, as vozes exaltadas deixavam claro a fúria que as consumia. Agora lhes dera um motivo concreto para que a odiassem.

Depois de vestir a camisola, soltou os cabelos e deitou-se de braços na cama, enterrando a cabeça no travesseiro.

Por mais que tentasse, não podia ignorar o óbvio. Loiras, lindas e voluptuosas, era fácil imaginar Catriona e Elizabeth atraindo a atenção de Eric. Assim como era fácil sentir-se inadequada quando se comparava a ambas. Perdia não apenas no quesito aparência física. Do alto da sua inexperiência, devia deixar muito a desejar como amante.

O fato de Eric procurá-la todas as noites e amá-la com ardor não bastava para fazê-la sentir-se confiante. Afinal, recém-casados agem assim. Mas, e quando a novidade acabasse? E quando seu corpo sofresse as transformações impostas pela gravidez?

O som da porta se abrindo interrompeu o fluxo de pensamentos sombrios. Bethia ergueu a cabeça alguns centímetros e tornou a enterrá-la no travesseiro.

— Amuada, querida? — indagou Eric, parando ao lado da cama.

— Por que a pergunta? — A habilidade daquele homem em adivinhar seus humores a exasperava. Gostaria de ser mais misteriosa.

— Talvez porque você esteja tentando se sufocar com o travesseiro? — ele brincou, começando a despir-se.

— Não imaginei que você estaria de volta tão cedo.

— Lorde Douglas ofereceu-me total apoio e pude encerrar a conversa rapidamente.

— É uma notícia maravilhosa! A idéia de partir em breve permitiu-lhe demonstrar genuína alegria.

— Pobre querida! — Eric beijou-a de leve nos lábios. O que aconteceu para deixá-la assim tão chateada?

— Por que você nunca me deu flores? — Bethia interrogou-o num impulso, maldizendo-se, intimamente, por revelar as fraquezas e dúvidas que a martirizavam.

— Porque não há flores nesta época do ano e a primavera ainda está longe. Talvez eu consiga achar botões de urze, mas seria tudo. Um olhar especulativo bastou para convencê-lo do que acontecera. Aquelas vadias andaram a atormentando, não?

— Que modo áspero de se referir às suas amantes.

— Ex-amantes. Minha querida, você já deveria saber que um homem nem sempre gosta, ou respeita, as mulheres com quem se deita. Antes de encontrá-la, eu procurava apenas beleza e disposição. Elizabeth e Catriona encaixavam-se no perfil, além de possuírem uma vasta coleção de amantes. Acredite-me, pouco precisei cortejá-las para obter o que queria. Agora, porém, está claro que a estão usando para me atingir.

— Suponho que estejam irritadas por você ter se casado comigo, uma mulher que não lhes chega aos pés em beleza e encanto. E receio haver piorado a situação.

— O que você fez?

— Elas me acompanharam até a porta de nossos aposentos, contando histórias picantes a seu respeito. Ouvi muitas coisas calada. Então, de repente, perdi a cabeça.

— Sinto muito, querida. Quisera poder apagar meu passado.

— Não, não foi o fato de você haver dormido com outras mulheres antes de me conhecer o que me enfureceu. Afinal, era um homem livre e desimpedido na época. As duas desejavam apenas me machucar, causar problemas no nosso casamento despertando ciúmes e dúvidas em mim. Isso sim, me enlouqueceu de ódio. Receio ter dito algo que Catriona e Elizabeth acharão difícil de perdoar e agora, pensando no assunto, percebo que não fui delicada falando de você daquela maneira.

Vendo-a hesitar e enrubescer, Eric ficou curioso.

— O que você disse?

Inspirando fundo, Bethia encheu-se de coragem e repetiu o que respondera à provocação de Catriona, certa de que chocaria e desagradaria o marido. Reconhecia haver ido longe demais. Então, escutou-o rir.

— Oh, menina, você deve tê-las deixado mudas! — ele exclamou, abraçando-a.

— Pelo menos durante uns poucos segundos. Porém confesso que não experimentei nenhuma satisfação com minha resposta mal-educada.

— Não tão mal-educada e merecida. Porque não a julgavam uma oponente à altura, acharam que podiam espezinhá-la. Você está certa. Não havia necessidade de ressuscitar o passado. Elizabeth e Catriona simplesmente queriam magoá-la. Portanto, mereciam qualquer coisa que você lhes dissesse.

— Talvez. Por outro lado, elas não precisarão mais fingir que gostam de mim, o que é um alívio. Assim, não serei obrigada a aturá-las.

— Quanto ao que você falou…

— Não falei a sério. Estava só furiosa.

— Ah, que pena. Eric tomou a mão delicada e colocou-a sobre seu membro rígido. Eu tinha esperanças de que você liderasse esta noite.

Rindo, Bethia beijou-o, sabendo não haver líder ou liderado, a paixão os controlava com igual ardor e desatino. Logo atingiam o clímax, e seus medos e inseguranças foram banidos por alguns momentos. Ela adormeceu antes mesmo que seus corpos se separassem.

Inundado de ternura, Eric aconchegou a esposa junto ao peito, desejando ser capaz de poupá-la de tantos dissabores. Trouxera-a para a corte não somente porque a queria ao seu lado mas também para afastá-la do veneno corrosivo de lady e lorde Drummond. Livrá-la das críticas constantes e ferinas dos pais lhe parecera um meio de ajudá-la a se tornar mais confiante, mais segura de si. Em vez disso, acabara atirando-a num ambiente hostil e cheio de intrigas. Claro que considerara a possibilidade de Bethia vir a cruzar com alguma de suas ex-amantes, mas não lhe ocorrera que essas criaturas tolas e superficiais representariam uma ameaça. Agora, compreendia o quanto Elizabeth e Catriona podiam colaborar para destruir a auto-estima de qualquer mulher, em especial se essa mulher ainda fosse insegura como Bethia. A pobrezinha passara uma vida inteira sendo ignorada, comparada desfavoravelmente à irmã e, quando notada, criticada sem piedade pelos pais. Com certeza fora doloroso para ela escutar mulheres lindas e arrogantes se gabarem das aventuras na cama.

Antes de adormecer, Eric prometeu silenciosamente à esposa finalizar seus assuntos na corte o mais depressa possível para levá-la embora dali. Num excesso de zelo e civilidade, permitira que a situação se arrastasse, aceitando desculpas pelos atrasos e convencendo-se de que o rei necessitava se reiterar dos fatos e analisá-los com vagar antes de tomar uma decisão definitiva sobre William Drummond e sir Graham Beaton. Pois chegara a hora de não ser tão educado, tão gentil. Queria Bethia longe de víboras como Elizabeth e Catriona antes que a peçonha delas a contaminasse definitivamente.

Bethia estendeu a mão e, em vez do peito do marido, tocou o lençol frio. Abrindo os olhos devagar, notou que mal amanhecera. Sobre o travesseiro, descobriu um bilhete, sorriu com a delicadeza e consideração do gesto. Eric desculpava-se por sair cedo e dizia-se decidido a buscar uma solução imediata para sua causa. Aliás, não conseguia entender por que o Rei hesitava, quando as provas contra William e Beaton eram contundentes. O Rei não necessitava de crápulas como aliados.

Sentando-se na cama, Bethia tocou a sineta para chamar a criada.

Depois de banhada e vestida, cogitara na possibilidade de pedir à serva para lhe levar o desjejum no quarto, porém reconsiderou. Não agiria como uma covarde. Enfrentaria as conseqüências de suas palavras impulsivas.

Ao entrar no salão, deparou com Catriona e Elizabeth. Então limitou-se a dirigir-lhe um olhar glacial, porém Catriona sorriu-lhe agradavelmente.

— Não fique com este ar desconfiado, menina. — Catriona passou-lhe um braço ao redor dos ombros, numa atitude amigável. — Você estava zangada. A culpa foi apenas nossa. Deveríamos ter tido mais cuidado com o que dizíamos.

— Isto não justifica minha indelicadeza. Como logo partiria, não custava ser generosa e parecer contrita.

— Para mostrar que tudo está perdoado, tomaremos o desjejum juntas e depois iremos à feira.

— Eu realmente não preciso comprar nada — Bethia protestou, sendo arrastada à mesa contra a vontade.

— Não seja tímida, milady. Toda mulher gosta de passear e admirar coisas bonitas. Vamos nos divertir muito.

Impotente, Bethia viu-se envolvida nos planos de Catriona. Como já a tinha ofendido seriamente no dia anterior, Preferiu ceder para não criar novos problemas. Querendo ou não, iria à cidade e procuraria esquecer a sensação de inquietude que a idéia lhe provocava.

— Catriona? Elizabeth?

Apreensiva, Bethia olhou ao redor. Nenhum rosto familiar por perto. Mas não havia motivo para nervosismo. Feiras costumam sempre atrair multidões ao centro da cidade e era fácil perder-se. Depois de pagar à artesã de quem comprara uma fita, afastou-se em busca das damas.

Sua baixa estatura, no entanto, dificultava a visão. Abrindo caminho por entre o mar de gente, marchou para a taberna, diante da qual notara um banco de madeira. Por alguns segundos hesitou, insegura se seria apropriado subir naquela coisa. Então decidiu-se, sabendo não lhe restar alternativa. Se pretendia localizar alguém, necessitava se posicionar num plano mais alto.

Após vários minutos perscrutando os arredores, avistou os enfeites exagerados e rebuscados que cobriam os cabelos de Catriona e Elizabeth. Mas por que elas estariam voltando para o castelo? Abandoná-la na feira parecia-lhe uma atitude ridícula, infantil. Ah, deveria ter esperado algo assim. Criaturas arrogantes e egoístas jamais perdoam uma ofensa.

Apesar de achar a situação irritante, Bethia concluiu que fora melhor assim. As megeras haviam passado a manhã inteira insultando-a veladamente, com a desculpa de que queriam ajudá-la a se tornar mais feminina, mais à altura do marido. Por diversas vezes estivera a ponto de perder a paciência.

— Você está bêm, milady? — perguntou-lhe uma voz às suas costas.

Virando-se, Bethia reconheceu a criada, Jennet, que a estivera servindo desde sua chegada à corte.

— Perdi minhas acompanhantes.

— Ah, aquelas duas… — Segurando-a pelo braço, Jennet a ajudou a descer do banco. Não é bom para milady ficar vagando desacompanhada pela feira. Tampouco lady Elizabeth e lady Catriona são dignas de confiança. É preciso ter cuidado com ambas.

— Começo a percebê-lo.

Eric ficaria furioso. No bilhete que deixara no quarto, avisara-o de que sairia do castelo com mais quatro pessoas, dentre elas um mestre-de-armas. Quando regressasse sozinha, o marido iria suspeitar de que mentira, ou que se perdera. Por um instante considerou a possibilidade de contar-lhe exatamente a verdade, porém descartou a idéia de imediato. De que adiantaria? Eric não poderia fazer nada a respeito e as mulheres, sem dúvida, negariam tê-la abandonado. Diria que, no meio da confusão, acabara se separando do grupo.

— Posso levá-la para o castelo agora, milady — ofereceu-se Jennet, prestativa.

— Seria mesmo mais sensato eu retornar na companhia de alguém. Mas não se apresse por minha causa. Posso esperá-la terminar suas obrigações aqui.

— Não devo demorar muito. Lorde Murray não estará à sua procura?

— Deixei um bilhete informando-o de meu paradeiro. Mas creio que retornarei aos nossos aposentos antes de meu marido. Ele tem muito trabalho a fazer.

— Comenta-se que milorde solicitou a intervenção do Rei em várias causas. Infelizmente o Rei é muito lento para tomar decisões, não importando as provas apresentadas. Às vezes acho que nosso Rei gosta de ter os grandes homens do país aos seus pés, implorando ajuda. Por isso permite que certas situações se arrastem. — Jennet calou-se de repente, temerosa de haver ido longe demais nas suas críticas. Não queria perder o emprego por causa da língua solta. Sou apenas uma simples criada. O que entendo de Monarcas?

Pois na opinião de Bethia, a moça entendia mais do que alguns homens. Com um sorriso compreensivo, mudou de assunto e pediu opinião a Jennet sobre cores e estampas de tecidos que a favoreciam. Visivelmente mais relaxada, a serva pôs-se a falar desenfreadamente enquanto abriam caminho no meio da multidão. Embora nunca houvesse dado muita importância à aparência antes, Bethia sabia que se o Rei reconhecesse Eric como o legítimo senhor de Dubhlinn, passaria a ter certas obrigações e vestir-se de acordo com a posição do marido seria uma delas.

Só esperava que ele não deparasse com Elizabeth e Catriona antes de seu regresso ao castelo. Com tantos problemas a resolver, não seria justo sobrecarregá-lo com uma preocupação extra. No momento em que se dera conta de que fora abandonada, ficara com medo, mas agora, na companhia da alegre Jennet, começava a tranqüilizar-se. Seu único inimigo real era William e seqüestrá-la, ou matá-la, naquele lugar tão cheio de gente, seria uma tarefa quase impossível.

— Não estou gostando disso — resmungou Elizabeth quando Catriona, após mandar o mestre-de-armas afastar-se, arrastou-a para um beco escuro. Ainda acho que a melhor maneira de nos vingarmos é dormindo com o marido da vadia.

— Sir Murray não está interessado — Catriona devolveu, ríspida. Talvez porque seja recém-casado e só tinha olhos para a mulherzinha insossa.

— Você só diz isso porque ele não tem cedido aos seus avanços, porque não está interessado em você.

— E muito menos em você. Considerando a natureza ardente de Eric, é um pouco estranho, não?

— Talvez ele esteja apaixonado — comentou Elizabeth, num tom enojado.

— Por aquela criatura magricela e de olhos esquisitos? Não, de jeito nenhum! É o ar de inocência o que o atrai.

— Então vamos destruir essa inocência, conforme sugeri.

— Tenho observado Bethia desde o primeiro instante em que a vi e, creia-me, não se trata do tipo que aprecie relações adúlteras. Precisaríamos caluniá-la, denegrir sua reputação, espalhar rumores sem um grama de verdade. Eric não encontraria dificuldades para identificar o amontoado de mentiras. — Cruzando os braços sobre os seios volumosos, Catriona bateu o pé no chão, num gesto de crescente impaciência. — Onde está aquele tolo?

— Bem aqui, milady.

Elizabeth estremeceu quando um homem corpulento e sujo saiu das sombras.

— Não estou gostando disso — tornou a murmurar, silenciada por uma cotovelada de Catriona.

— Estávamos quase indo embora, sir William — Catriona falou, fria. — Odeio esperar.

— Deveria aprender. A paciência é uma virtude capaz de nos proporcionar enormes recompensas, senhora. Onde está a moça?

— Sozinha, conforme prometi. Usando uma capa de ve-ludo verde e nenhum enfeite nos cabelos.

— Você se lembra do que deverá dizer, caso o marido faça perguntas?

-— Sim. Bethia insistiu em ficar na feira, para comprar renda. Seja lá qual for seu plano sir, execute-o rapidamente. Duvido que sir Murray engolirá minhas explicações.

— Não se preocupe. Precisarei apenas de alguns minutos. Observando o sujeito desaparecer, Elizabeth engoliu em seco.

— Essa história me agrada cada vez menos.

— Nunca a imaginei tão covarde, querida.

— Como você encontrou esse homem?

— Um dos meus guardas o descobriu roncando o castelo há dois dias, procurando lady Murray. Ontem, ocorreu-me como me aproveitar dessa informação.

— Acho que ele pretende causar danos a Bethia.

— Oh, espero que sim.

— Receio que possa querer matá-la.

— E daí?

— Não sei se desejo estar metida em assassinato.

— Tente acalmar seus escrúpulos lembrando-se de que logo um viúvo necessitará de conforto.

Franzindo o cenho, Eric releu o bilhete. Preocupava-o a esposa ter saído na companhia de Catriona e Elizabeth. Nem por um segundo acreditara que aquelas víboras desejassem manter um relacionamento amigável com Bethia, em especial depois de haverem sido insultadas.

Mas talvez estivesse se afligindo excessivamente. Que mal poderiam as duas causar a Bethia, além de atormentá-la com histórias de seu passado? Não gostava de imaginá-la a par dos detalhes de suas aventuras amorosas, mas se a esposa não se julgasse capaz de agüentar os comentários ofensivos, teria recusado o convite para ir à feira.

Esforçando-se para ignorar a inquietude, resolveu dirigir-se ao salão principal, onde o almoço fora servido. Bastou cruzar a soleira da porta para o apetite desaparecer. Sentadas à mesa, rindo e conversando com dois jovens cavalheiros, Catriona e Elizabeth resplandeciam.

— Senhoras — cumprimentou-as, aproximando-se. Minha esposa não está com vocês?

Por que deveria estar? — Catriona devolveu, impassível.

Porque Bethia deixou-me um bilhete dizendo que iria a feira na companhia de ambas.

— Ah, sim, é verdade. Ela foi, mas não voltou conosco.

— Por que não?

— Porque não conseguia decidir quais fitas comprar, não é mesmo, Elizabeth?

— Sim — concordou Elizabeth, sem muita convicção.

— Ninguém permaneceu ao lado de Bethia, esperando-a terminar de fazer as compras?

— Não. Teria sido necessário? — retrucou Catriona. Sua esposa insistiu para que viéssemos na frente, explicando que não tardaria a nos seguir. Ela já deve estar em seus aposentos.

— Não.

— Então receio não poder ajudá-lo, milorde.

Eric resistiu ao impulso de sacudir Catriona até arrancar-lhe toda a verdade. Mas como fazê-la entender por que era tão perigoso sua esposa ficar sozinha, sem revelar a ameaça representada por William?

Depois de se certificar de que Bethia não aparecera no quarto, Eric rumou para a feira, disposto a vasculhar a cidade até localizá-la. Existia a possibilidade de que Catriona e Elizabeth apenas houvessem pregado uma peça em Bethia, desertando-a no meio da multidão. Também existia a possibilidade de que essa brincadeira de mau gosto acabasse em tragédia.

Parada junto à entrada de um beco escuro, Bethia observava Jennet pechinchar um punhado de ervas frescas. A discussão parecia não ter fim, pois freguesa e feirante eram incapazes de chegar a um acordo sobre o preço do produto.

Quando decidiu Interferir, dedos grossos taparam-lhe a boca e a puxaram para dentro do beco e para o meio da escuridão.

— Vagabunda — rosnou William, segurando-a pelo pescoço com ambas as mãos. — Você pagará caro por tudo o que me fez perder.

— Você deve estar louco pensando que pode me matar aqui. Todos saberão quem é o culpado.

— E você acha que me importo? Seu marido está empenhado em me transformar num foragido, num homem obrigado a passar o resto da vida se escondendo. Pois que ele saiba que a matei e que tente me impedir de dar cabo com o menino.

— Então fuja e se esconda enquanto é tempo. Pelo menos conservará a própria vida. Em vão, Bethia se esforçava para não ser arrastada para longe da feira.

— Antes de ir ao encontro de meu destino, quero ter a satisfação de sabê-la morta.

— Lady Bethia? — Jennet chamou.

— Quem é essa? — perguntou William, sem diminuir a pressão em seu pescoço.

— Minha criada.

— Como se eu temesse alguma empregadinha estúpida. Sei que seu marido não está por perto. Aquelas duas mulheres me asseguraram de que ele encontra-se na corte, numa audiência com o rei. Uma serva não bastará para salvá-la.

Constatar que Catriona e Elizabeth a tinham atraído para uma armadilha fatal surpreendeu-a. Não imaginara que as houvesse ofendido tanto, a ponto de merecer a morte.

— Lady Bethia? Você está aí?

Por favor, Bethia rezou em silêncio, sentindo o ar lhe fugir dos pulmões. A idéia de morrer a apavorava sim. Porém, ainda mais doloroso, era levar consigo a criança em seu ventre.

Ao escutar o nome da esposa sendo chamado, Eric apressou o passo. Reconhecendo a criada, gritou:

— Jennet, onde está Bethia?

— Oh, sir, fico tão feliz em vê-lo! Milady estava aqui até segundos atrás. Então sumiu.

— Alguém estava com ela?

— Não. Creio que milady se aventurou para dentro do beco sozinha.

Desembainhando a espada, Eric lançou-se nas sombras, atraído por ruídos abafados. Mal avançara alguns metros, avistou-os. Não, não seria fácil arrancar a mulher das garras do predador.

— Você foi pego, William. Solte-a!

— Ah, o grande sir Murray em pessoa! Milorde chegou a tempo de me ver cortar a garganta da vadia.

— Cortarei a sua antes que o corpo de minha esposa toque o chão.

— Você me declarou um criminoso. Já sou um homem morto.

Como o maldito soubera?

— Você obteria alguma vantagem se a libertasse.

— A vantagem de me transformar num alvo fácil? — William riu. Quão idiota você me julga?

Bethia tinha plena consciência de que enquanto permanecesse junto de William, Eric pouco poderia fazer sem correr o risco de feri-la. Encorajada pela presença do marido, inspirou fundo e, reunindo um resto de forças, aplicou o golpe que lhe fora ensinado por Bowen, anos atrás.

Cerrando o punho, atingiu o brutamontes na região genital. Urrando de dor, William soltou-a instintivamente e bateu em retirada.

— Bethia? — Eric ajoelhou-se ao lado da esposa, a espada em riste.

— Vá atrás dele.

— Jennet! Venha cá e ajude milady! — ele ordenou, antes de sair ao encalço do bandido.

— Senhora! — Apavorada, a serva a apoiou pelo cotovelo, ajudando-a a levantar-se. O que lhe aconteceu?

— Ficarei bem. — A voz de Bethia não passava de um murmúrio estrangulado.

— Deus, parece que alguém tentou esganá-la.

Bethia não estranhou quando Eric reapareceu dali a minutos, revelando o insucesso em sua expressão severa. O inimigo estava se provando assustadoramente difícil de apanhar.

Sentada na cama, sorvendo a cidra quente que Jennet lhe preparara após o banho, Bethia exibia no pescoço as marcas da agressão covarde e brutal de que fora vítima.

— Não terei sossego enquanto não matar o canalha. Eric abraçou a esposa e beijou-a nos cabelos.

— Nem eu.

— Por que você ficou sozinha na feira?

Ansiava contar toda a história ao marido. Entretanto não tinha provas de que Catriona e Elizabeth estivessem por trás do ataque executado por William. Sabia apenas que a tinham abandonado propositadamente e que William mencionara o auxílio de duas mulheres. Eric não era um homem desprovido de inimigos. Alguém poderia ter desejado usá-la para atingi-lo, valendo-se de William para atingir esse objetivo. Não podia acusar Catriona e Elizabeth de participar de uma trama macabra baseando-se em meras suspeitas.

— Separei-me dos outros membros do grupo — explicou, esforçando-se para se ater o máximo possível à verdade. — Retornando para o castelo, encontrei-me com Jennet e resolvi que seria melhor voltarmos juntas.

— Catriona e Elizabeth disseram que você estava em dúvida sobre quais fitas, ou rendas, comprar e pediu-lhes para não esperá-la.

— Notando o quanto você estava aflito, com certeza temeram falar algo que o enfurecesse.

— Talvez. Embora desconfiasse de que Bethia não estava lhe contando tudo, decidiu não pressioná-la.

— Elas não podiam adivinhar que um doido tentaria me matar. Não podiam adivinhar que seria perigoso deixar-me sozinha. A propósito, você as viu no castelo e decidiu sair à minha procura?

— Sim. Aliás, admito que sua atitude intrigou-me. Não a imaginei disposta a tolerar a companhia de ambas.

— Não aceitei o convite para ir à feira por prazer. Mas achei que já havendo insultado-as, o sensato seria evitar criar problemas adicionais que acabariam o prejudicando e atrasando nossa partida.

— Partiremos em breve, querida.

— Verdade? — Pensar que logo estariam em casa a reanimava.

— Sim. Eu tinha esperanças de estarmos a caminho amanhã, porém…

— Estarei bem.

— Claro. Afinal, quase ter sido estrangulada não é motivo para preocupação.

Ignorando a pitada de ironia, Bethia prosseguiu.

— Você conseguiu o que desejava?

— Sim. William foi declarado foragido da justiça. O infame estava certo ao se considerar um homem morto. Só não entendo como já se sabia condenado, quando se trata de uma decisão recente.

— Provavelmente supôs que o rei não se negaria a atender um requerimento seu.

— É possível. Creio que o maldito deve ter andado rondando o castelo, ou não a teria localizado na feira. Estou começando a pensar em mantê-la trancada e sob a guarda de homens armados.

E eu estou começando a aceitar essa possibilidade. E quanto às suas outras petições?

— Sou o legítimo herdeiro de Dubhlinn. Sir Granam Beaton foi legalmente intimado a me entregar a fortaleza e as terras. Se desobedecer à ordem do Rei, será proclamado criminoso. Quanto ao meu último requerimento, não quis lhe dizer nada antes porque temi que ficasse desapontada, caso me fosse negado.

— O que é?

— Fui nomeado guardião de James.

Atônita, Bethia atirou-se nos braços do marido, não conseguindo conter as lágrimas de felicidade que lhe escorriam pelas faces.

— Oh, querido, eu tinha tanto medo do que poderia acontecer a James. Procurava não pensar no assunto para não sofrer. Doía-me a alma imaginar como seria sua infância, cortava-me o coração imaginá-lo nas mãos de pessoas frias e indiferentes. Agora ele é nosso. Iremos criá-lo. Você não poderia ter me dado um presente melhor.

— Exceto, talvez, ir para casa e contar a boa notícia para seus pais?

— Sim, exceto isso — ela murmurou, entreabrindo os lábios para acolher a língua do marido.

 **Capítulo VIII**

— E do alto da sua arrogância você se julga mais capacitada do que nós para educar o filho de Sorcha? — lady Drummond a questionou.

Bethia engoliu uma resposta mal-educada. Chegara a Dunnbea meia hora atrás, após três dias de viagem, e tivera tempo apenas de se banhar e dar um beijo no sobrinho antes que os pais a convocassem ao solário. Não pudera sequer comunicar seu paradeiro ao marido, ocupado em descarregar a bagagem e alojar os animais.

— Eric e eu somos jovens.

— Ainda não estamos nas nossas covas.

— Sim, eu sei, mãe. É que vocês criaram duas crianças. Três, se contarmos Wallace. Creio que estão num momento da vida em que merecem descansar. Um garoto vivaz e irrequieto feito James costuma ser um fardo, mesmo quando se dispõe de várias babás.

— Você não sabe nem onde irá morar — argumentou Lorde Drummond. Aquele homem nunca nos informou para onde pretende levá-la, e ao menino. Exijo que sejamos avisados sobre o destino de nosso neto antes que o carreguem daqui.

— James vai morar em Donncoill — disse Eric, entrando no solário e postando-se ao lado da esposa. É uma fortaleza poderosa, ao sul de Dunnbea, lar dos Murray. Meu irmão Balfour é o chefe do clã.

— Seu irmão? Pensei que você fosse um MacMillan. Num breve resumo, Eric explicou sua origem. Bethia não tinha dúvidas de que o marido já havia abordado o assunto antes, mas lorde Drummond costumava não dar atenção ao que considerava sem importância. Tal comportamento não deveria surpreendê-la. Seu pai sempre a tratara com desdém, recusara-se até a lhe conceder um dote, por que iria se interessar pela linhagem de seu marido?

— Então, em breve, você será o senhor de Dubhlinn? — lady Drummond perguntou ao genro, num tom ríspido.

— Sim. E educaremos James para assumir a liderança de Dunncraig.

— Pois espero que você possa cuidar das terras do garoto melhor do que cuidou das suas.

Segurando a mão de Eric, Bethia suprimiu o ímpeto de reagir à altura do insulto proferido pela mãe. Não conseguia entender por que seus pais agiam daquela maneira deplorável. Eric era um homem de inúmeras qualidades, o genro perfeito. íntegro, bonito, forte e rico. Um aristocrata de linhagem impecável. Por meio dele, os Drummond haviam conquistado novos e importantes aliados. Mas faziam questão de tratá-lo como se não passasse de um bastardo pobretão.

— Já pedi ao meu primo, sir David MacMillan, para administrar Dunncraig até James chegar à idade de assumir a posição. A voz de Eric, baixa e controlada, revelava uma raiva surda. David não é somente parente meu, mas um dos mais antigos aliados dos Drummond. Creio que é merecedor de total confiança.

Depois de escutar mais algumas perguntas, reclamações e insultos, Bethia e Eric foram dispensados friamente.

— Sinto muito — ela murmurou, confusa e envergonhada. Não sei por que meus pais são tão descorteses. Não faz sentido.

Num esforço supremo para não perder a calma, Eric engoliu as palavras duras que ansiava dizer. Queria explicar a Bethia que os Drummond não o toleravam porque os enxergava exatamente como eram: criaturas insensíveis e prepotentes, incapazes de dedicar à filha e ao neto algum afeto. Aliás, nunca os ouvira sequer pronunciar o nome de James. Aqueles dois não o suportavam porque lhes estava tirando a serva dócil e obediente na qual haviam transformado Bethia. Se expusesse essas verdades aos olhos da esposa, se a obrigasse a contemplar os pais com objetividade, iria magoá-la ainda mais. Cabia a ela, quando estivesse pronta, vê-los sem disfarces.

— Talvez eles ainda não me perdoaram por tê-la seduzido — Eric falou, sem muita convicção. O problema era outro. Estava lhes roubando uma empregada valiosa.

— Muitos pais ficariam secretamente satisfeitos. Bethia sorriu, tímida. Escolhi trilhar o caminho do pecado na companhia de um lorde rico e bonito para depois arrastá-lo à presença de um sacerdote. Espanta-me nenhuma outra donzela ter tentado lhe aplicar esse golpe.

— Algumas tentaram sim, mas aprendi a reconhecer os sinais de perigo antes que fosse tarde demais.

A entrarem no quarto de James, a babá retirou-se, deixando-os sozinhos com a criança.

— Alguma coisa a preocupa, querida? — perguntou Eric, balançando um sorridente James nos joelhos.

— Não. Só estava pensando em como me sinto feliz por você ter sido nomeado guardião de meu sobrinho. Sei que será um pai maravilhoso para James.

— Obrigado. Embora, na minha opinião, deveria ter sido você a escolhida como guardiã. Afinal, é irmã gêmea da mãe do garoto.

— Ainda que James não estivesse destinado a se tornar lorde de Dunncraig, nenhum Rei, ou corte, concederia a guarda de uma criança com futuro tão importante a uma simples mulher.

— Apesar de me parecer um sistema injusto, essa é a realidade. — Inspirando fundo, Eric colocou-a a par da decisão tomada. — Vamos para Donncoill.

— Compreendo. É seu lar.

— Quero partir o quanto antes. Hoje mesmo, se possível.

— É seguro viajarmos? O tempo costuma ser instável nesta época do ano.

— Até agora temos tido sorte. Temperaturas suportáveis e ausência de tempestades. Você está nervosa com a perspectiva de viver num lugar estranho?

— Claro que sim. Mas, se sobrevivi um mês na corte do Rei da Escócia, acho que posso enfrentar uns poucos Murray.

— Eles irão amá-la — Eric a assegurou, rindo. Você tem mesmo certeza sobre sair de Dunnbea? Afinal, aqui é seu lar. Durante o período em que estivermos em Donncoill, e depois de tomarmos posse de Dubhlinn, poucas serão as oportunidades de virmos a esse lugar.

Durante alguns minutos Bethia permaneceu em silêncio, absorvendo a informação. Não, não experimentava o menor pesar, ou qualquer relutância, em abraçar a nova vida. Existiam pessoas em Dunnbea das quais sentiria falta, mas essas teriam chance de visitá-la. Na verdade, quanto mais pensava no assunto, mais percebia o quanto estava louca para partir, para sentir-se livre.

— Existem pessoas de quem sentirei saudade, admitiu. Mas é só. Sou sua esposa. Onde você for, irei também. Sempre.

Comovido, Eric beijou-a de leve nos lábios. Não se tratava de nenhuma confissão de amor, mas sabê-la disposta a permanecer a seu lado o confortava. Quem sabe, com os anos, não seria capaz de despertar na esposa sentimentos mais fortes?

— Talvez essa questão de saudade das pessoas queridas possa ser resolvida logo.

Antes que Bethia tivesse chance de pedir-lhe para esclarecer o comentário, Wallace entrou no quarto informando-o de que tudo estava pronto para iniciar a caça a William. Vendo os dois homens partirem, Bethia apertou James junto do peito, dominada por uma angústia mortal. Quando aquele pesadelo teria fim?

Rígido na sela, Eric passou as mãos pelos cabelos longos, revelando no rosto uma máscara de frustração. Os sinais de que William os seguira desde a corte até Dunnbea eram evidentes; contudo, nem mesmo Thomas conseguia achar rastros que os conduzissem ao esconderijo do assassino.

— Começo a pensar que o infame pode voar — Wallace resmungou, emparelhando seu cavalo ao de Eric.

— Ou desaparecer no ar feito fumaça quando lhe convém — completou Bowen. Thomas receia ter perdido a habilidade de rastrear. O pobre coitado está terrivelmente abatido com seu insucesso.

— Nunca imaginei que William fosse tão inteligente. Desanimado, Eric balançou a cabeça. Talvez fosse arrogância minha, mas achei que não teríamos grande dificuldade para localizá-lo e matá-lo. Com certeza, até agora, o maldito não havia demonstrado possuir tanta perícia.

— Não, Bowen concordou. Ele costumava usar veneno, a arma dos covardes, e seu sucesso devia-se mais ao fato de lidar com tolos ingênuos do que à sagacidade. Seu comportamento recente é típico de quem perdeu por completo a razão.

— Você o julga louco?

— Sim. Creio que sempre foi. É a única explicação para assassinar tantas pessoas. E, sem dúvida, a única explicação para continuar perseguindo Bethia e James. Qualquer outro homem já teria aceitado a derrota e fugido tentando salvar a própria pele.

— Ele se considera um homem morto — murmurou Eric, lembrando-se do diálogo travado no beco. Tudo o que parece desejar é carregar Bethia consigo para a morte. James já não mais ocupa o centro de suas atenções. É a destruição de Bethia que o impulsiona.

— Porque foi ela quem o impediu de concretizar seus planos, Wallace observou. William a culpa do fracasso.

— Nada! — queixou-se Thomas, exasperado. Descubro vestígios e então o rastro é interrompido de repente. Não consigo encontrar o maldito!

Durante alguns minutos, o grupo cavalgou em silêncio, de volta para Dunnbea. A noite estava prestes a cair e a busca seria retomada na manhã seguinte.

— Manteremos Bethia sob redobrada vigilância, Wallace sugeriu.

— Pretendo levá-la para Donncoill em breve, se o tempo continuar firme — disse Eric.

— Provavelmente William os seguirá até lá.

— Sim. Ele estará se embrenhando numa região estranha, o que dificultará sua movimentação. De qualquer maneira, preciso tirar Bethia daqui.

— Fará bem a ela se afastar de Dunnbea — Bowen comentou, pensativo. A esposa deve sempre acompanhar o marido.

— Bethia não foi educada para ir a lugar algum, não é? Diferentemente da maioria das damas, ela não foi preparada para ter a própria família e sim para continuar na casa dos pais, fazendo o trabalho que caberia à mãe.

— Sua análise é acurada, Murray — admitiu Wallace. Desde o início, meus tios deixaram claro que Sorcha faria um ótimo casamento e Bethia permaneceria solteira para atender às necessidades dos pais. Aqueles dois nunca o perdoarão por levá-la embora.

— Oh, percebi-o desde o primeiro instante — retrucou Eric, rindo. Talvez, longe daqui, Bethia finalmente se liberte da influência perniciosa dos pais.

— Você vai precisar de guerreiros para lutar a seu lado quando tentar conquistar Dubhlinn?

— Sim.

— Pois não lhe faltarão voluntários.

— Será que, depois de tomar posse da fortaleza, você também precisará de homens para trabalhar na reconstrução do local? — indagou Bowen, assim que o grupo chegou aos estábulos de Dunnbea.

— Sim. Quem procurar trabalho em Dubhlinn será acolhido e bem pago.

— Então Peter e eu nos uniremos a você. Sem dúvida lutaremos por sua causa, para dar a Bethia a chance de um novo lar.

— Será um prazer tê-los comigo e é desnecessário dizer o quanto Bethia ficará feliz. — Tão logo Bowen se afastou, Eric dirigiu-se a Wallace. E qual é sua opinião sobre o assunto? Você estará perdendo dois excelentes homens.

— De fato — Wallace sorriu tristemente. Porém Peter e Bowen jamais foram meus homens, ou homens de meu tio. Acima de tudo, são leais a Bethia. Também creio que mereçam ser bem remunerados por seu trabalho.

— Dunnbea é um feudo próspero.

— Sim. Temos uma população saudável e vivemos em paz agora, após anos de muita turbulência. Apesar disso, meu tio é conhecido por sua avareza. Bowen e Peter têm o direito de ganhar de acordo com sua habilidade e esforço.

— Além de mal pagos, não recebem sequer a gratidão do chefe desse clã.

— Por isso estou conformado de perdê-los.

— Vocês não o acharam, não é? — Bethia perguntou quando o marido entrou no quarto, embora já adivinhasse a resposta.

A expressão abatida de Eric o traíra. Enquanto ele se banhava e se trocava para o jantar, esforçou-se para animá-lo, contando as últimas traquinagens de James.

Antes de saírem para o salão, Eric tomou-a nos braços e beijou-a apaixonadamente.

— Por que o beijo?

— Um agradecimento por seu empenho em melhorar meu humor.

— Oh. Você percebeu o que eu estava fazendo, não?

— Não se sinta culpada, querida. Essa é uma grande qualidade das esposas. Incentivar seus maridos. Aliás, estou quase tentado a mandá-la conversar com Thomas. O pobre homem está se debatendo entre o orgulho ferido e a raiva.

— Como William continua escapando? Jamais pensei que ele poderia ser tão habilidoso e esperto para nos enganar durante tanto tempo.

— Tampouco eu. Bowen acha que a loucura afia seus instintos.

— Sim, é possível. Talvez devêssemos atraí-lo para uma cilada.

— Uma armadilha requer uma isca e se você planeja se oferecer como tal, esqueça.

— Poderia dar certo — ela resmungou, um pouco chateada por sua idéia ser descartada antes mesmo que a concluísse.

— E você poderia acabar morta. Creia-me, não estamos lidando com o homem que William costumava ser. Ele aparece e desaparece sem deixar vestígios. Nem Thomas é capaz de rastreá-lo. Não permitirei que você se exponha ao perigo.

Tão imersa estava Bethia no problema representado por William, que entrou no salão e acomodou-se à mesa sem dar importância às costumeiras indelicadezas dos pais. Lady Drummond não se conformou com a aparente indiferença da filha e insistiu em espezinhá-la.

— Então como se não bastasse se apossar de todos os vestidos de sua irmã e carregar nosso neto para longe daqui, você agora planeja levar alguns de nossos homens também?

— Não estou levando nenhum de seus homens para lugar algum — retrucou Bethia, sem entender a reclamação.

— Wallace gentilmente me ofereceu o auxílio de soldados de Dunnbea para a luta pela posse de Dubhlinn — Eric explicou.

Até o momento Bethia não havia se permitido pensar sobre como Eric arrancaria Dubhlinn das garras de Graham Beaton.

O Rei mandara sir Graham entregar a fortaleza ao legítimo herdeiro e, na sua ingenuidade, acreditara que o problema terminara ali. Mas se durante treze anos sir Graham ignorara os direitos de Eric, por que abriria mão de tudo sem resistir?

— Estamos no inverno. Não é uma boa época do ano para combates — disse lorde Drummond.

— Não pretendo cavalgar até os portões de Dubhlinn amanhã e exigir que sir Graham parta ou lute. Eric sorveu um longo gole de vinho, recusando-se a deixar que o sogro o enfurecesse. Sua filha, seu neto e eu necessitamos de uma escolta para a jornada até Donncoill. E como a primavera não tardará a chegar, acho razoável que os homens cedidos por Wallace permaneçam comigo para treinar com aqueles que serão enviados pelos MacMillan e com os soldados de meu irmão.

— Não fui consultado sobre nada disso.

— Os Murray são nossos aliados agora e os MacMillan sempre o foram, interveio Wallace. Não pensei que houvesse motivos para recusar-lhes o pedido de auxílio nesta situação.

Farei o máximo para evitar que seus homens sejam desperdiçados num confronto inútil, lorde Drummond — garantiu-lhe Eric. E os mandarei de volta a Dunnbea o mais depressa possível.

A expressão impenetrável da esposa desassossegou-o. Adiara a conversa sobre a batalha para não angustiá-la. Quando estivessem sozinhos, procuraria tranqüilizá-la, livrá-la de seus temores.

Bowen entrou no salão acompanhando sir David MacMillan e Bethia espantou-se com a extraordinária semelhança entre o recém-chegado e seu marido. Não era à toa que em Bealachan ninguém duvidara da verdadeira ascendência de Eric. Depois dás apresentações, a conversa sobre o combate recomeçou.

Resignada, ela tentou terminar a refeição. Nenhum dos homens ali presente parecia sedento de sangue, porém era evidente que a perspectiva de um confronto os entusiasmava. Acreditavam-se lutando pela justiça. Queria encarar a realidade assim também, mas não conseguia. Conseguia pensar apenas que os homens, inclusive aquele a quem amava, estavam prontos para arriscar suas vidas, e as vidas de outros, por um pedaço de terra.

— Talvez você devesse deixar o menino e Bethia em Dunnbea, até que tudo venha a ser resolvido — propôs lorde Drummond.

— Não — Eric retrucou firme. — Minha esposa e James me acompanharão.

Para surpresa de Bethia, seu pai não discutiu.

— Partiremos em breve? — ela perguntou baixinho.

— Sim, amanhã. Se o tempo permitir.

Bethia abriu a boca para argumentar e tornou a fechá-la. Não iria questionar o marido diante dos pais porque estava convencida de que eles se aproveitariam de qualquer pequeno desacordo para pressionar e irritar o genro. De fato não lhe importava muito a data da partida. Somente reagira ao tom autoritário usado por Eric. E espantava-a ter reagido, pois passara a vida inteira curvando-se às ordens arbitrárias dos pais.

— Bem, minha querida, se seu marido insiste em arrastá-la para o meio de seus problemas, que seja — decretou lorde Drummond. Espero que você esteja pronta para se comportar como uma esposa digna. Está na hora de abandonar a negligência, a desobediência, e seguir seu marido.

— Negligência? — Bethia murmurou, pasma. De onde seu pai tirara aquela idéia absurda? Nunca fora negligente para com seus deveres! Muito pelo contrário.

Do alto de sua prepotência, lorde Drummond prosseguiu, os olhos frios fixos em sir Murray.

— Receio não termos preparado Bethia muito bem para o casamento. Jamais imaginamos que algum homem iria querê-la para esposa, sendo ela tão despreparada. Mas estamos certos de que você poderá ensiná-la o necessário para transformá-la numa esposa razoável. Lady Drummond e eu fizemos o melhor. Para nossa vergonha, não foi o suficiente.

Eric levantou-se abruptamente, puxando Bethia pelo braço.

— Acho que vocês fizeram mais que o suficiente. Partiremos ao amanhecer. Talvez os vejamos para dizer-lhes adeus.

Bethia quase precisou correr para acompanhá-lo. Algo deixara Eric furioso e suspeitava de que haviam sido os comentários a seu respeito. Ao longo dos anos, acostumara-se tanto a ouvir seus defeitos sendo enumerados pelos pais, que já não prestava atenção.

— Acho que vou arrumar a bagagem — murmurou, insegura.

— Está tudo praticamente pronto. Eric fechou a porta e tomou-a nos braços. Desculpe-me. Não estou bravo com você.

— Eu sei. Embora não compreenda a razão da sua raiva.

— O fato de você estar tão habituada a ser ofendida já não me espanta, apenas aumenta meu rancor.

— Meus pais ficaram desapontados comigo desde o dia em que nasci. Ou pelo menos desde o dia em que perceberam que eu não era igualzinha a Sorcha. Se eu tivesse dado muita atenção a esses comentários, estaria louca agora.

Segurando-a no colo, Eric colocou-a gentilmente sobre a cama.

— E eu ficarei louco se continuar aqui, engolindo os insultos que atiram na sua face. Portanto, para o bem de nossa sanidade, é melhor partirmos o quanto antes.

— Se vamos partir amanhã cedo, talvez seja melhor descansarmos — ela brincou, quando o marido pôs-se a despi-la.

— Oh, descansaremos sim, milady. Depois.

Enrolada num cobertor, James acomodado entre ela e Grizel, Bethia contemplava os homens cavalgando à frente. Nos três dias de viagem o frio intenso os castigara impiedosamente, transformando cada quilômetro percorrido numa verdadeira provação.

Ficaria feliz quando alcançassem Donncoill, e qualquer vestígio de timidez ou insegurança por encontrar a família de Eric desaparecesse durante a jornada. Sua primeira preocupação consistia em abrigar-se num lugar aquecido.

Quando a carroça parou, Bethia gemeu baixinho. Entardecia e, mais uma vez, teriam que passar a noite ao relento. As enormes fogueiras, as tendas, e a cidra quente ajudavam a espantar a friagem, porém não substituíam uma cama quentinha.

— Só mais uma noite, querida — Eric falou, aproximando-se do veículo e estendendo-lhe a mão.

— Não se preocupe. Bethia deixou que o marido a puxasse para a sela. Connor logo estará instalado num estábulo — murmurou pensativa, deslizando os dedos pela crina negra do garanhão.

— Se tivéssemos um estábulo disponível neste momento, estaríamos disputando espaço com os animais.

— Pelo menos estamos livres da chuva. Quando me sinto inclinada a reclamar, sempre penso que podia ser pior.

Costumo fazer o mesmo. Enquanto os homens começavam a levantar acampamento, Eric conduziu Connor Para o interior do bosque. Ainda assim, o mais sensato teria sido adiarmos a viagem. Eu deveria ter esperado.

— Você está ansioso para voltar para casa. É natural e compreensível.

— Não vou negar que, em parte, decidi partir porque estava furioso com seus pais.

Suspirando, Bethia apoiou as costas no peito do marido, absorvendo o calor do corpo viril.

— Sim, eu sei. Meu pai é um homem difícil de conviver.

— Wallace consegue.

— Não. Wallace apenas o ignora sempre que possível. Ela sorriu ao escutar o marido gargalhar. E Wallace não tem que agüentar muito. Meus pais relutam em criticar excessivamente aquele que eles mesmos escolheram como herdeiro. Afinal, se Wallace resolver ir embora, quem irá liderar os homens de Dunnbea no caso de uma batalha?

Eric quase a beijou de pura satisfação. Pela primeira vez a esposa parecia disposta a analisar os pais com objetividade, e não arranjar desculpas para o comportamento abusivo de ambos. Quando os enxergasse como as criaturas mesquinhas e egoístas que realmente eram, não mais acreditaria no que os dois a tinham levado a pensar sobre si mesma, de que não passava de uma mulher insignificante, destituída de qualidades e atrativos.

— Onde estamos indo? — Bethia perguntou, reparando no quanto haviam se afastado do acampamento.

— Quero lhe mostrar Dubhlinn.

— Fica perto daqui?

— Logo depois daquelas árvores.

— É estranho podermos chegar tão perto da fortaleza inimiga sem que ninguém nos intercepte.

— Sir Gráham foi informado de que o Rei decidiu-se ao meu favor. Não ousaria me atacar numa emboscada. Não agora. Não seria sensato.

— Então sir Graham continua no castelo. A voz de Bethia revelava desânimo.

— Sim. — Eric beijou-a no topo da cabeça. Ele continua lá dentro. Planejo lhe dar um prazo para sair, porém não muito longo. O maldito já sugou essa terra e essa gente tempo demais.

O silêncio da esposa desapontou-o. Gostaria de receber apoio incondicional quando se preparasse para o confronto. Compreendia o ponto de vista de Bethia, segundo o qual ninguém deveria morrer por dinheiro, ou por um pedaço de chão. Mas os motivos que o levavam a lutar por Dubhlinn iam além dos bens materiais. Por isso empenhara-se em mostrar-lhe a propriedade.

A fortaleza erguia-se imponente no meio do solo estéril, numa paisagem que tinha um aspecto ainda mais desolador, devido ao frio extremo. Atrás dos portões fechados, nenhum sinal de vida.

— Você quer mesmo esse lugar? — ela indagou, estremecendo.

— Sei que a visão não é muito animadora. Fortificações raramente têm uma aparência aconchegante, em especial no inverno, quando os campos ao redor tornam-se cinzentos e desertos. Desde antes de meu nascimento, Dubhlinn tem sido um antro de abutres, que dilapidam a terra e se alimentam do suor dos aldeões.

— Você está se referindo aos sucessivos lordes Beaton?

— Sim. Receio que este lugar reflita a perfídia de seus senhores. Estive aqui uma única vez, quando meu pai me seqüestrou. Ele ainda me julgava um bastardo, mas, convencido de estar à beira da morte e não querendo entregar o comando de Dubhlinn a um primo distante, resolveu me preparar para sucedê-lo, transformando-me na sua imagem e semelhança.

— E você se opôs ao treinamento.

— Passei dias e dias na masmorra, até minha irmã Maldie ser capturada e elaborar um plano de fuga. A coisa que mais me marcou, e que ainda assombra meus sonhos, foi quando o maldito me obrigou a vê-lo torturar e matar um soldado Murray. Eu tinha somente treze anos. Nunca consegui esquecer a cena terrível. Os gritos do infeliz jamais cessaram de ecoar em minha mente.

— E você detestou Beaton mais do que nunca? — Bethia perguntou baixinho, horrorizada.

— Sim. Após testemunhar a extensão de sua crueldade, odiei descobrir que o canalha era meu verdadeiro pai.

— Você não teve medo de ser igual a ele?

— Não. No início preocupei-me um pouco. Eric deu meia-volta e rumou para uma colina próxima. Superei o pavor ao constatar que Maldie também não havia herdado o veneno da semente maligna.

— E por isso que você continua se chamando de Murray, não? Porque não suporta não usar sequer o nome daquele que o gerou.

— Sim. É uma linhagem podre. Gerações de Beaton se sucederam sem que um único lorde houvesse demonstrado possuir nobreza de caráter. Meu avô era tão depravado, que meu pai acabou o matando. Permaneço um Murray porque sinto-me um verdadeiro membro dessa família.

— Então Murray você sempre será.

Do alto da colina, avistava-se a aldeia. Embora raramente houvesse saído de Dunnbea e pouco conhecesse do mundo, Bethia logo percebeu como o povoado era triste e negligenciado. Estábulos vazios, nenhum animal perambulando pelas ruas estreitas e escuras, nenhum som de vozes e risos de crianças. Poucos chalés tinham telhados inteiros! Tudo era ruína, desolação. A aldeia estava morrendo. Sir Granam sangrara-a ao longo do tempo.

— Começo a pensar que você vai ter mais problemas do que ganhos ao tomar posse de Dubhlinn — ela falou, enquanto se dirigiam ao acampamento.

— Sim, eu sei. Serão anos de trabalho árduo até que o lugar recupere a pujança.

Sentada ao redor da fogueira, tendo Grizel e James a seu lado, Bethia tomava o mingau de aveia, animando-se com a idéia de que no dia seguinte degustariam uma bela refeição. Vários homens montavam guarda, e a óbvia tensão dos músculos rígidos deixava claro que sabiam que estavam sendo observados por olhos estranhos.

— Você acha que os Beaton tentarão nos atacar? — Grizel perguntou, aflita ao ver o marido se embrenhar no meio das árvores. Eric não acredita nessa possibilidade — Bethia a tranqüilizou.

— Ah, então sir Graham simplesmente lhe entregará a fortaleza?

— Não. Não imagino que tal coisa vá acontecer. Sir Graham apenas não nos atacará aqui e agora. Sem dúvida, sabendo que o Rei decidiu-se a favor de Eric, precisa de tempo para resolver se, e como, irá lutar.

— Bem, não ficarei surpresa se acontecer um confronto — suspirou Grizel. Nenhum homem gosta de desistir de riquezas e terras. Sir Graham pode não ter direito a nada, mas acho que só se curvará à ordem do Rei se Dubhlinn lhe for arrancado das mãos.

— E será — observou Eric, surgindo para dar um beijo de boa-noite na esposa.

— Você vai ficar de guarda? — ela perguntou, retribuindo o beijo rápido.

— Sim, durante algumas horas. Então descansarei.

Depois de trocar a fralda do sobrinho, Bethia acomodou-se na carroça juntamente com Grizel. James estava deitado entre elas sob uma pilha de cobertores. Devido à proteção oferecida pela lona, e à proximidade de uma fogueira enorme, a temperatura no interior do veículo chegava a ser agradável.

— Quase me sinto culpada por estar protegida do vento, enquanto os homens estão dormindo ao relento — disse a criada.

— Sim — concordou Bethia, puxando as cobertas até o queixo. Porém mal posso esperar até amanhã, para me deitar numa cama de verdade. Creio que não vou sequer aguardar o pôr-do-sol antes de correr para meus aposentos.

— Eu também me deitarei tão logo me mostrem uma cama. A única coisa que farei antes de dormir será acender o fogo. Não vou nem esperar por meu Peter.

— Se possível, vou arrastar minha cama para perto da lareira. As duas riram e, em seguida, Bethia inspirou fundo. Embora não esteja me queixando de sua companhia, será bom dormir com Eric a meu lado.

— Entendo. Embora sejam ruidosos e peludos, não há nada tão reconfortante quanto se aconchegar a um homem. A propósito, você está preocupada porque conhecerá a família de sir Murray?

— Um pouco. Além de estar levando problemas para eles, já lancei sobre os ombros de um membro do clã a responsabilidade de criar uma criança que não lhe pertence.

— Uma responsabilidade que sir Murray parece feliz de assumir. O modo como ele trata James deixa claro que todos receberão o menino de braços abertos.

— Creio que você tem razão. Só peço a Deus que o povo de Donncoill me receba de braços abertos também.

Dividindo a sela com Eric, Bethia, ao cruzar os portões da fortaleza, logo percebeu as diferenças gritantes entre Dubhlinn e Donncoill. Ali havia vida e calor humano em profusão. Barulhos agradáveis denunciavam as constantes atividades e um cheiro delicioso de comida fresca permeava o ar.

Assim que Eric ajudou-a a desmontar, Grizel entregou-lhe James e desapareceu no meio da multidão, sem dúvida à procura de Peter e de um lugar quente onde dormir. Seguidos de Wallace e sir David, Eric e Bethia rumaram para o interior do castelo.

Segurando a mão do marido com força, ela logo descobriu-se cercada por um grupo de pessoas sorridentes: um homem muito alto e moreno, chamado Balfour, sua bela e pequenina esposa, Maldie; um outro cavaleiro quase tão bonito quanto Eric, Nigel, e sua linda esposa grávida, Gisele. Bethia mal acabara de ser apresentada aos principais membros do clã, quando meia dúzia de criadas praticamente a arrastaram para um quarto imenso, onde foi banhada, trocada e penteada num piscar de olhos. Antes de saber o que acontecera, estava sentada defronte da lareira, com um cálice de vinho nas mãos.

— Você parece assombrada — disse Eric, rindo e beijando-a de leve nos lábios.

— Nunca vi tamanha eficiência e rapidez. Tenho a sensação de que, em questão de segundos, fomos recebidos e instalados em nossos novos aposentos. Bem, reconheço não ter muita experiência nisso. Antes de conhecê-lo, jamais havia ido a lugar nenhum.

— De fato tudo foi feito numa rapidez espantosa. Até eu mesmo estou impressionado. Mandei um dos homens à frente, avisando de nossa chegada e explicando que havíamos passado os últimos três dias e noites expostos a um frio inclemente. Imagino que meus irmãos e cunhadas tenham estabelecido como prioridade nos deixar confortáveis. Gisele, em especial, odeia o frio.

— Ah, Gisele. A grávida. Esposa de Nigel… Ela é parente de Maldie, mulher de Balfour?

— Não. A extraordinária semelhança física entre as duas causou alguns problemas, no passado. Numa certa época, Nigel se acreditou apaixonado por Maldie e passou sete anos longe de Donncoill. Então voltou, com Gisele.

— Oh, céus.

— Sim. Oh, céus.

— Este é um belo castelo. Bethia sorveu o vinho devagar, sentindo-se contente e aquecida.

— Assim será Dubhlinn.

— Sei que você possui algum dinheiro, mas será suficiente para alcançar esse padrão? O requinte de Donncoill chamara-lhe a atenção desde o primeiro instante. Tudo ali transpirava bom gosto. Ricas tapeçarias nas paredes, tapetes espessos, prataria e belos móveis. Um modelo de refinamento.

— Não de imediato. Primeiro vou recuperar a aldeia, reconstruir os chalés, comprar sementes para o plantio, ferramentas para os artesãos e atender à demandas mais urgentes. O resto virá depois.

— Claro. Quisera que meu pai não fosse tão sovina. Você deveria ter recebido o dote ao se casar comigo. O dinheiro extra o ajudaria a enfrentar tantas despesas.

— Você me ajudará. É tudo de que preciso.

— Você contou à sua família toda a verdade sobre nós dois? Sobre como nos conhecemos?

— Sim. Aqui não há necessidade de alterar a verdade, como fizemos na corte.

— A história que inventamos nos fazia parecer um pouco mais sérios e bem comportados.

— Não tema ser criticada pelo que aconteceu conosco, pela maneira como viemos a nos casar. Creia-me, nossa história é provavelmente banal, se comparada à dos outros Murray e suas respectivas esposas.

Embora as palavras do marido não a convencessem muito, Bethia não discutiu. Aceitando a mão que ele lhe oferecia, deixou-se conduzir ao salão, onde um lauto banquete os aguardava.

Durante algum tempo, a comida se tornou o centro das atenções, com tanta gente faminta devido à longa jornada. Somente após a sobremesa os assuntos sérios começaram a ser discutidos.

Apesar da distância, Eric mantivera os irmãos bem informados sobre os acontecimentos recentes, exceto a questão de William e o problema com Beaton e Dubhlinn.

A caçada a William prosseguiria. Bethia gostaria de acreditar que logo o infame seria pego, mas receava que a situação se arrastasse. Tantos homens competentes tinham se empenhado em localizá-lo e prendê-lo e, até o momento, só houvera insucesso. Pensar em William também significava encarar o fato de que o queria morto. Embora poucos seres humanos merecessem mais a morte que aquele criminoso, a idéia de ansiar pela destruição de um semelhante a perturbava.

Quando os homens puseram-se a falar sobre uma batalha para tirar sir Graham de Dubhlinn, Bethia perdeu o resto do apetite e abandonou a maçã caramelada que estivera comendo. Embora nenhum dos presentes lhe parecesse sedento de sangue, era impossível não notar certa excitação no ar ante o provável confronto.

— Eu tentaria não escutar, se fosse você — aconselhou-a Maldie, sentando-se no lugar de Gisele que, discretamente, retirara-se para descansar. É o que costumo fazer.

— São coisas que não consigo entender, milady.

— Por favor, chame-me Maldie. Somos irmãs agora.

— Obrigada. — Bethia inspirou fundo, abatida. Você compreende esse tipo de comportamento?

— É uma causa justa. Dubhlinn deve ser libertado, após décadas sob o jugo de lordes cruéis. Por que os homens dão a impressão de quase desejar que sir Graham os force a lutar? Não, isso não me intriga, porque esse é o temperamento masculino. Com certeza, meu marido também não entende por que fico tão animada quando ofereço um bom jantar, ou quando preparo uma nova poção. Acho que homens e mulheres estão condenados a se desentenderem de vez em quando.

— Eu não queria que eles lutassem. Não queria que pessoas morressem por um pedaço de terra.

— Eu também não. Mas a realidade é essa.

Decidindo que nem mesmo aquela mulher agradável percebia a complexidade de seus sentimentos, Bethia resolveu mudar de assunto.

— Eric me contou que você é herborista.

— Esforço-me para desempenhar a função o melhor possível. Sem querer me vangloriar, creio possuir alguns conhecimentos.

— Não é falta de modéstia reconhecer a própria capacidade. Utilizar plantas medicinais é algo que estou começando a aprender. A velha Helda, herborista em Dunnbea, me ensinou o básico e pretendo me aprofundar no assunto. Dubhlinn precisará ser reconstruído em vários aspectos, inclusive no desenvolvimento de habilidades.

— Ficarei feliz em ensinar-lhe o que sei, antes que você vá para seu novo lar.

Somente horas depois, Eric levou-a de volta para o quarto. E mesmo se esforçando para concentrar-se na conversa com Maldie, Bethia não fora capaz de ignorar, por completo, os comentários sobre a batalha. Vendo o marido despir-se, pensamentos horríveis angustiaram-na. E se ele sofresse ferimentos fatais? Como suportaria a perda? Morreria também.

— Pareceu-me que você e Maldie tinham muito que conversar. Eric deitou-se e puxou-a para si, notando imediatamente a tensão do corpo pequenino e delicado.

— Maldie vai me ensinar a utilizar ervas na preparação de remédios e ungüentos. Acho que será um conhecimento útil quando nos instalarmos em Dubhlinn.

— Ah, Dubhlinn. Querida, eu queria não— ter que lutar, pois…

— Não — Bethia o interrompeu com um beijo. Não diga nada. Já se falou o suficiente sobre Dubhlinn e sir Granam esta noite. Não partilhamos uma cama por três longos dias. Posso pensar em coisas mais agradáveis sobre as quais conversar. Você não?

— Sim. Mas logo seremos obrigados a discutir esse assunto.

Bethia beijou o marido avidamente, abandonando-se à paixão. Ansiava não se lembrar, ainda que por pouco tempo, dos horrores da guerra que se avizinhava. Embora soubesse que a realidade não tardaria a se impor, almejava alguns momentos de esquecimento.

Eric não tardou a ser subjugado por sensações incontroláveis. Apesar de perceber que, de certa forma, a esposa o estava usando e ao desejo mútuo, não se importava. Com igual ardor, retribuiu os beijos, as carícias, os toques. Naquela batalha amorosa, não havia vencidos. Ao atingir o clímax, ambos eram vitoriosos.

Feliz, drenado de toda energia, Eric deitou-se de costas e aconchegou a mulher junto do peito.

— Bem-vinda a Donncoill, Bethia Murray — murmurou, sorrindo ao ouvi-la rir baixinho.

 **Capítulo IX**

— Não acho que sua esposa esteja gostando disso — Balfour comentou, observando Bethia se afastar rapidamente do campo de treinamento.

Suspirando fundo, Eric sorveu um gole de vinho do odre que a esposa lhe levara.

— Não, nem um pouco. Tentei discutir o assunto, mas Bethia é muito boa em me distrair.

Rindo, Balfour assentiu, expressando sua cumplicidade no olhar.

— Pelo menos ela não fica o censurando, ou chorando pelos cantos, pressionando-o para que mude de idéia. Mas o quê, exatamente, a desagrada?

— Sim. O que a incomoda tanto? Nigel indagou, aproximando-se dos irmãos. — É uma causa justa.

— Bethia encara o confronto como uma disputa por terras e aflige-a saber que pessoas lutem e morram por bens materiais — explicou Eric. Na maioria dos casos, dou-lhe razão.

— Sua esposa não aceita o fato de você haver reivindicado Dubhlinn?

— Oh, aceita sim. Ela não tem dúvidas de que sir Graham é um usurpador e que deve entregar Dubhlinn a mim, herdeiro legítimo da propriedade.

— Ah, entendo — disse Balfour, sorrindo. E, de alguma maneira miraculosa, isto irá acontecer sem que qualquer um de nós precise desembainhar a espada.

— Sei que é uma idéia tola, e Bethia não é nenhuma tola. Apenas está pensando com o coração, e não consigo fazê-la analisar a situação racionalmente.

— Dê-lhe tempo. Deixe-a chegar à conclusão óbvia sozinha.

— Ou então certas pessoas podem ajudá-la a lidar melhor com as dificuldades — propôs Nigel, apontando para Gisele e Maldie, que conversavam animadamente no pátio.

Bethia franziu o cenho quando Maldie e Gisele entraram no quarto, após uma batida suave à porta. Colocando a costura de lado, estivera terminando uma túnica para James, levantou-se, serviu-lhes um cálice de vinho e sugeriu que se sentassem diante da lareira. Desde sua chegada a Donncoill, há um mês, aquela era a primeira vez que as cunhadas a procuravam em seus aposentos. De repente sentia-se um pouco nervosa, embora não soubesse por quê.

— Está tudo bem? — perguntou, apreensiva.

— Sim — retrucou Maldie. — E não.

— Fiz alguma coisa errada?

— Por que você sempre pensa isso?

— Como assim?

— Sempre que surge algum contratempo, por menor que seja, você se desculpa, como se tivesse feito algo errado.

— Aprendi que, na maioria das vezes, a culpa é minha.

— Tolice — reagiu Gisele. Nunca a vi cometer uma falta desde sua chegada a Donncoill. Pelo contrário, você é hábil na administração da rotina doméstica, como temos tido oportunidade de observar. E é gentil com todos os que a cercam. Se por acaso pessoas tentaram fazê-la se sentir insignificante, inútil, ignore-as. Porque, claramente, essas são pessoas muito estúpidas.

A intensidade de Gisele trouxe-lhe um sorriso aos lábios. Aquecia-lhe a alma ouvir alguém elogiá-la.

— Mas vocês duas estão muito sérias.

— Viemos conversar sobre Eric. Sei que não é sua intenção, porém você o tem feito infeliz.

— Não foi uma boa escolha de palavras Gisele, Maldie a repreendeu.

— Por quê? Eric está infeliz. Não com você — Gisele se apressou a esclarecer, notando a expressão desolada de Bethia. E sim com algumas de suas idéias.

— Bethia, seu horror pela batalha iminente de algum modo o magoa — falou Maldie, tocando as mãos da cunhada num gesto amigável.

— Ele as mandou vir dizer isso a mim?

— Não. Nossos maridos nos mandaram. Talvez nós possamos ajudá-la a enxergar que a situação não é tão ruim quanto parece. Como mulheres, entendemos você pôr as emoções acima da razão. Porém Eric sente-se confuso, porque depois de colocá-la a par de toda a história, ainda não recebeu seu apoio.

— E isso o magoa?

— Ele não o disse. Apenas não gosta de vê-la tão aflita. Embora compreenda sua angústia, creio que Eric gostaria de sabê-la apoiando-o incondicionalmente.

— Eu jamais contrariaria meu marido.

— Vamos, menina, não tente brincar conosco. — Maldie sorriu-lhe, gentil. Gisele e eu somos casadas há muito tempo. Conhecemos as dificuldades que podem surgir entre casais, quando as opiniões são divergentes. Diga-nos, exatamente, o que se passa na sua cabeça e procuraremos ajudá-la.

— Não posso gostar de ver pessoas lutando e morrendo por um pedaço de terra.

— A situação é mais complexa. Dubhlinn pertence a Eric. Ele é o legítimo herdeiro. Será a recusa de sir Graham em obedecer às ordens do Rei o que causará a batalha.

— E não será uma batalha por terras?

— De certa forma, sim. Mas os direitos de Eric não devem ser respeitados? Você viu o estado de Dubhlinn. Os últimos três lordes apenas exploraram o povo a quem juraram proteger. Aquela gente tem sido aterrorizada, surrada, subjugada pela fome.

— Sem dúvida, em sua breve passagem por Dubhlinn, você percebeu a decadência do lugar — emendou Gisele.

— Talvez você devesse enfrentar o que realmente a angustia. Talvez não seja a batalha em si, mas quem terá que lutar o que a perturba.

— Claro que não quero que Eric lute. Ou Bowen, Wallace, Peter. Nunca suportei imaginar qualquer pessoa morrendo numa simples disputa por bens materiais. Foi a ganância que custou a vida de minha irmã, de meu cunhado e da tia dele. E é essa mesma ganância que lançou um louco em meu encalço. Vocês podem me culpar por não aprovar a matança?

— Você supõe que Eric seja movido pelos mesmos interesses desse tal William? — interrogou-a Maldie.

— De jeito nenhum!

— Pois talvez seja isso o que seu marido esteja pensando no momento.

A idéia apavorou Bethia.

— Já lhe disse que não o julgo em nada semelhante a William.

— Sim, mas, às vezes, falar não é o bastante.

— Vocês estão tentando me fazer sentir culpada.

— Um pouquinho. Tudo o que lhe pedimos é para olhar para dentro de seu coração e procurar entender a verdadeira razão pela qual não gostaria de ver Eric brigando pela posse de Dubhlinn. Creio que Gisele tem razão. Creio que, acima de tudo, você teme pela vida de Eric e dos outros.

— Bem, admito que quando penso na batalha iminente não estou levando em consideração o povo de Dubhlinn. Penso principalmente em Eric, no meu primo Wallace, em Bowen e Peter. Eu não resistiria se algo lhes acontecesse, se morressem lutando por um pedaço de terra. — Bethia franziu o cenho, incomodada. — Pelo visto, Gisele acertou na análise.

— Parece-me que sim. Maldie sorriu-lhe, afetuosa. — Tenho a impressão de que não conseguimos apaziguar seus medos. Mas se você pretende continuar expressando suas preocupações, que sejam apenas em relação à segurança daqueles a quem estima.

— Então devo esconder o que sinto?

— Somente a parte que leva Eric a pensar que você condena as providências que ele será obrigado a tomar para conquistar o que lhe pertence por direito.

Bethia ficou em silêncio durante alguns minutos. O pavor de perder Eric e os outros entes queridos era, de fato, o centro das suas aflições. Os demais motivos, se examinados friamente, revelavam-se secundários.

— Todas nós estamos com medo — prosseguiu Maldie, ajudando Gisele a se levantar. Nenhuma de nós quer ver seu homem partir para a batalha porque sabemos que existe a possibilidade de que seja morto. Você não está sozinha em suas inseguranças.

Quando as cunhadas saíram do quarto, Bethia refugiou-se na cama, dominada por crescente inquietude. A última coisa que queria era ferir Eric, não o apoiando naquele momento crucial de sua vida, quando lutaria por seus direitos e pela libertação do povo de Dubhlinn das garras de um tirano.

Estivera sendo egoísta. Estivera tão absorvida em si mesma que não levara em consideração os sentimentos alheios. Chegara a hora de deixar de ser infantil, imatura. As outras mulheres de Donncoill também enfrentavam a possível perda de seus maridos, amantes, ou filhos, que partiriam para o confronto com os mercenários de sir Graham.

Cabia-lhe tentar mostrar-se tão corajosa quanto as outras. Isto não significaria ignorar seus receios, mas dominá-los para poupar quem amava. Todavia, até o último instante, rezaria para que a diplomacia vencesse, para que sir Graham entregasse Dubhlinn ao legítimo herdeiro, sem que uma única gota de sangue fosse derramada.

— Você está grávida — decretou Maldie, limpando o suor da testa de Bethia com um pano úmido.

Embaraçada, ela apenas assentiu e aceitou o cálice de cidra quente que a cunhada lhe oferecia, perguntando-se como esta reagiria ao seu pedido de discrição.

— Ainda não contei a Eric — declarou, dando graças pelo marido haver saído do quarto tão logo amanhecera.

— Foi o que imaginei. Eric nunca seria capaz de guardar tal notícia para si. O que não consigo entender é por que você está escondendo a maravilhosa novidade.

— Provavelmente devido a razões muito tolas. Eu queria ter certeza de estar mesmo grávida e certeza de que não sofreria um aborto natural, como é comum acontecer nos primeiros meses.

— Não são tolices. — Maldie sentou-se na beirada da cama. Você deve estar mais tranqüila agora.

— Enquanto estive na corte, e logo que cheguei aqui, costumava sentir enjôos, vertigens e fraqueza no início da noite. Será que alguma coisa está errada por eu ter vomitado de manhã?

— Não, duvido. Enjôos matinais acontecem com freqüência. Ou talvez você tenha comido algo ontem à noite que não lhe fez bem. Durante a gravidez, determinados alimentos são de difícil digestão. Há quanto tempo você está grávida?

— Dois meses, talvez um pouco mais. Não me lembro com absoluta certeza de quando minhas regras começaram a falhar.

— Então eu começaria a contar a partir da primeira vez que vocês se deitaram juntos. Não é incomum uma mulher engravidar ao perder a virgindade, ou logo depois.

— Então, provavelmente, estou de três meses.

— Os enjôos não tardarão a sumir. A partir do quarto mês, as náuseas desaparecem e começamos a engordar.

— É uma perspectiva animadora.

— Quando você pretende contar a Eric?

— Acho que vou esperar um pouco mais. Não sei se é algo que se deva contar a um homem praticamente na véspera da batalha. Na verdade, chegamos aqui há seis semanas e ele não notou sequer as pequenas mudanças em meu corpo causadas pela gravidez. Prefiro que meu marido não esteja tão cheio de preocupações, e tão ocupado, quando eu lhe contar.

Rindo, Maldie levantou-se.

— Sim, é uma notícia que merece ser comunicada numa hora e num lugar especiais. Muitos problemas os cercam agora. Portanto, lembre-se de que a hora e o lugar perfeitos talvez custem a chegar e seria melhor você contar-lhe antes que Eric descubra sozinho. Os homens às vezes não reagem bem quando pensam que lhes escondemos alguma coisa que julgam importante. Você, com certeza, não quer estragar o momento com uma discussão boba.

Enquanto observava a cunhada se retirar, Bethia decidiu levar o conselho em consideração. Afinal, o último conselho que lhe fora dado por Maldie e Gisele revelara-se valioso. Eric podia achar que ela não aprovava completamente a guerra, porém já não tinha dúvidas de que o apoiava na sua luta para tomar posse de Dubhlinn.

No fundo do coração, reconhecia que seu marido não tinha escolha e que não havia comparação entre suas ações e as de sir Graham, ou de William. Sir Graham era ladrão, usurpador, e precisava ser afastado do povo que arruinara.

Dentro de poucas semanas, o clima permitiria a deflagração do ataque. Sabia que não seria capaz de despedir-se de Eric com um beijo, um sorriso e votos de boa-sorte, porque sua alma estaria sangrando. Mas, pelo menos, ele partiria convicto de que acreditava na sua causa.

O tempo em Donncoill passou rápida e, para alívio de Bethia, pacificamente. Seus dias eram preenchidos brincando com as crianças, estudando as propriedades das ervas medicinais com Maldie e tentando aprender francês com Gisele.

Porém sombras pairavam no ar, minando a suave alegria. William continuava espreitando-a, às escondidas. Não havia dúvidas de que o infame os seguira até ali. Entretanto, as muitas caçadas organizadas pelos Murray tinham se mostrado infrutíferas, para angústia e frustração de Eric.

O outro problema dizia respeito ao seu casamento. A paixão mútua permanecia ardente, porém Eric não dava indícios de lhe dedicar algum sentimento mais profundo. Às vezes procurava se confortar pensando que a maioria dos casais nem sequer conhecia o prazer que desfrutava nos braços um do outro. Então, observando quão intensamente os irmãos de Eric e suas esposas se amavam, a inveja a corroia. Era isso o que queria para si.

Abandonando o bordado, Bethia aproximou-se da janela. A primavera se avizinhava. Era essa a época do ano da qual mais gostava. Desta vez, contudo, o início da estação das flores não lhe trazia contentamento. Em breve, Eric partiria para enfrentar sir Graham.

Pensativa, pousou a mão sobre o ventre. Completara quatro meses de gravidez e seu marido ainda não percebera nenhuma alteração em seu corpo. Quando os movimentos da criança em seu útero se tornassem mais fortes, e perceptíveis, seria impossível disfarçar o óbvio. Durante semanas alimentara esperanças de ouvir Eric dizer-lhe alguma palavra de amor, sonhara com aquele momento romântico, em que, emocionada, confessaria amá-lo também e lhe contaria que, dentro de poucos meses, seria pai.

Por fim aceitara o fato de que precisava esquecer o romantismo. Teria, simplesmente, que informar-lhe de sua gravidez e disfarçar o seu amor.

— Vamos, anime-se, a primavera é uma estação maravilhosa — Maldie murmurou, postando-se ao seu lado.

— Sim, sempre adorei essa época do ano. Mas, desta vez, a entrada da primavera marca o início da guerra com sir Graham. Ele se recusa a sair de Dubhlinn e desafia Eric, abertamente, a tentar tirá-lo de lá.

— Os Beaton são conhecidos pela arrogância estúpida.

— É uma pena que não sejam covardes também. Que não fujam quando os Murray chegarem aos portões da fortaleza.

— A luta acontecerá, querida — Maldie falou baixinho. Por isso você parece tão triste?

— Não. Eu só estava pensando em como as coisas pouco mudaram entre mim e Eric, quando eu esperava por mais.

— Ah, você gostaria que ele a amasse tanto quanto você o ama.

— Não é o que toda mulher deseja? Porém isso não aconteceu.

— Tem certeza?

— Meu marido nunca me disse uma palavra de amor. E não ouso tentar adivinhar como ele se sente, por medo de me decepcionar e sofrer ainda mais. Alimentei sonhos românticos de como lhe daria a notícia da minha gravidez.

— Sei como são esses sonhos. Algo como Eric caindo de joelhos, confessando amá-la perdidamente e dizendo que a criança é fruto desse amor?

— Eu o deixaria ficar de pé. Bethia e Maldie riram.

— Seus sonhos se realizarão, querida. E tenha certeza de que Eric ficará felicíssimo ao descobrir que será pai.

— Sim, eu sei. Mas eu gostaria de ter o que você tem.

— Um homem alto e moreno?

— Oh, pensei que você estivesse me levando a sério.

— E estou. Compreendo-a perfeitamente. Ouça-me com atenção: continue amando seu marido. Eric sempre mencionou que gostaria de construir e de ter o tipo de relacionamento que Balfour e eu desfrutamos. Isso significa que se sente disposto a se empenhar para que tudo dê certo. Talvez já lhe dedique sentimentos mais profundos e você nem sequer o perceba. Vocês estão casados há pouco tempo e no começo nem tudo está claro. Bem, acho que não estou conseguindo fazê-la sentir-se melhor, não ê?

— Pelo contrário. Suas palavras são reconfortantes. Maldie tomou a cunhada pelo braço e puxou-a para fora do quarto de costura.

— Vamos ver as crianças e quando nossos ouvidos estiverem a ponto de estourar devido ao barulho, iremos atrás de nossos maridos.

Bethia não resistiu. Maldie era ótima companhia e, apesar dos doze anos de diferença que as separavam, possuíam muitas coisas em comum e os laços de amizade e afeto que as uniam provavam-se cada dia mais fortes. Diferentemente do que acontecera quando saíra de Dunnbea, ficaria triste quando chegasse a hora de partir de Donncoill. Seu único consolo era a curta distância entre as duas fortalezas. Sem dúvida, Eric manteria um contato estreito com a família e as visitas seriam freqüentes.

Por uma hora brincaram com as crianças. James havia se adaptado ao novo ambiente com uma rapidez espantosa e estar cercado por um bando de meninos e meninas o estimulara a aumentar o vocabulário. Entusiasmava-a vê-lo se expressar com cada vez mais clareza. Quando se mudassem para Dubhlinn, não permitiria que o sobrinho ficasse sozinho no castelo. Iria cercá-lo de companheiros de folguedos, ainda que não fossem crianças da mesma classe social.

— Agora vamos atrás de nossos maridos — decretou Maldie, arrastando-a escada abaixo. — A propósito, como andam seus enjôos? Desapareceram?

— Não, embora as ondas de náuseas estejam mais espaçadas. Antes, eu passava mal pela manhã e à noite. Agora é só de manhã.

— Você deveria ter me dito e eu lhe prepararia uma poção para aliviá-la das crises de mal-estar.

— É verdade. Não sei como não pensei nisso antes.

— Deve estar sendo difícil esconder sua condição de Eric.

— Ele sempre se levanta antes de mim, pois tenho tido muito sono ultimamente. E um sono pesado.

Ao entrarem no pátio, Bethia inspirou fundo, quase podendo aspirar a fragrância da primavera. Não havia sido um inverno muito duro, porém alegrava-a livrar-se do frio.

De repente, uma movimentação nos portões chamou a atenção das duas damas. De olhos arregalados, Bethia assistiu a chegada de uma carruagem guardada por três homens muito altos e corpulentos. Com o coração apertado, reconheceu a voz autoritária da mulher que já dava ordens como se todos ali reunidos fossem seus empregados.

Eric, Balfour e Nigel se adiantaram para receber a visitante e Bethia precisou conter o impulso de correr e agarrar o marido. Trancá-lo no quarto lhe pareceu, subitamente, a atitude mais sensata a tomar. Praguejando, assistiu lady Catriona descer da carruagem e se atirar nos braços de Eric.

— Quem é aquela? — indagou Maldie.

— Lady Catriona, uma das ex-amantes de Eric.

— O quê, em nome de Deus, essa criatura veio fazer aqui?

— Pelo visto, Deus achou que eu necessitava de um desafio. Lady Catriona chegou com o início da primavera, trazida pela lama, para fazer o que fez na corte. Aliás, algo em que é especialista.

— E o que é?

— Fazer-me me sentir indigna e desprezível.

— Dê uma olhada nela — Gisele resmungou, apontando para o outro lado do salão.

— Nojenta — concordou Maldie, dirigindo-se em seguida para Bethia. E então? Você não vai fazer nada?

Suspirando fundo, Bethia observou Catriona derramar-se sobre Eric. Desde que a linda dama aparecera, sem ser convidada, nos portões de Donncoill, passara a ver o marido apenas na hora de dormir. Se este não estava treinando com os irmãos, ou caçando William, Catriona o perseguia sem cessar. Tal situação a lembrava amargamente do período na corte.

— O que vocês acham que eu deveria fazer? Ir até lá e dar-lhe um soco na boca? Talvez arrancar alguns de seus belos dentes?

— Eu não hesitaria em tomar essa atitude — Gisele afirmou, colérica.

— É uma idéia tentadora — disse Maldie. — Mas seria faltar com as boas maneiras.

— Você acha que aquela vagabunda demonstra boas maneiras ao querer seduzir um homem bem na frente da esposa?

— Esse tipo de coisa sempre deixa Gisele furiosa, explicou Maldie a Bethia. Acho que é seu sangue francês.

— Oh, é mesmo? E permitir que uma vadia lamba seu marido como se ele fosse um doce, somente para não ser rude, parece-me um comportamento muito saxão.

— Saxão? — interpelou-a Maldie, irritada. Você está me acusando de agir como uma maldita inglesa?

— Se a carapuça lhe serve.

Quando as duas cunhadas começaram a discutir, Bethia voltou a atenção para Catriona. Maldie e Gisele discutiam com freqüência e ambas se divertiam muito com esses embates verbais, mostrando que se tratavam como verdadeiras irmãs com aquelas provocações mútuas.

Entretanto, Gisele não se enganara na sua avaliação. Embora Catriona ainda não tivesse chegado a ponto de lamber Eric, encontrava-se muito próxima disso. Sem dúvida já havia cruzado a linha que separa as boas maneiras da grosseria.

Ela procedia como se possuísse algum direito sobre Eric, ousava insinuar que os dois quase tinham sido noivos. Catriona também resolvera "esquecer" como participara do ataque perpetrado por William quando Bethia estivera na corte e assumira um ar de completa inocência.

— Ah, veja só — lamentou Gisele. — Estamos aqui brigando enquanto a pobre Bethia está com o coração despedaçado.

— De fato, tenho a impressão de que ela está um pouco confusa — murmurou Maldie.

— Exatamente — concordou Bethia. A audácia daquela mulher está além da minha compreensão. E a insistência em insinuar que Eric estivera a ponto de pedi-la em casamento porque os laços que os uniam iam além da luxúria? Sei que são mentiras deslavadas. Que será que ela espera? Que Eric me abandone? Ou que a tome para amante? Com os nervos à flor da pele, Bethia contou-lhes sobre a provável participação de Catriona no ataque de William contra sua vida. Agora aqui está a vigarista, esperando que eu lhe dê as boas-vindas e aja como se nada houvesse acontecido.

— Você contou a Eric o que a cretina fez? — Maldie perguntou, indignada com o relato.

— Não, porque não tenho provas.

— Você tem que lutar por seu homem, querida.

— Lutar por ele? Vocês já repararam em Catriona? E já deram uma boa olhada em mim?

— Qual o problema? Sim, a vadia é muito bonita e dona de um corpo voluptuoso. E além de participar de uma tentativa de assassinato e de, provavelmente, já ter se deitado com mais amantes do que consegue se lembrar, está se esforçando para induzir um homem a cometer adultério diante da esposa. Meu irmão não é nenhum tolo, querida. É capaz de enxergar a podridão sob um lindo rosto. Embora você saiba que pode confiar nele, não é sensato ficar apática, permitindo que aquela desqualificada proceda como bem entender. O que você acha que sua atitude diz a Eric?

— Que não me importo — reconheceu Bethia, angustiada. E não é isso que desejo levá-lo a pensar. Mas tampouco desejo me comportar como uma megera ciumenta.

— Ninguém está aconselhando-a a agir assim — Gisele argumentou. — _Non,_ não seria adequado. Porém você precisa fazê-lo entender, e àquela vagabunda, que se sente insultada.

— Uma pitada de ciúme não atrapalha — disse Maldie. Creia-me, Eric estaria furioso se algum homem a estivesse assediando.

— Sim, ele pode ser um pouco possessivo. Recordava-se de como o marido insistira em ouvi-la admitir que lhe pertencia. Suponho que não faria mal,, mostrar-lhe que também o sou. Está na hora de Catriona saber que não engolirei essa idiotice pacificamente.

— Talvez agora seja um bom momento de confessar que o ama — Gisele sugeriu.

— Por que você acha que amo aquele tolo? — Bethia suspirou resignada quando as cunhadas reviraram os olhos. Oh, céus, será que todo mundo percebe como me sinto?

— Não, querida — Maldie a tranqüilizou, dando-lhe um tapinha no ombro. Eric ainda não percebeu nada.

— Acho que não seria um bom momento de falar de amor. Eric poderia imaginar que minhas palavras estavam sendo ditadas pelo ciúme, que apenas quero afastá-lo de Catriona. Se, algum dia, eu confessar que o amo, gostaria que ele acreditasse em mim, mesmo se não retribuísse o sentimento.

Durante vários minutos, as cunhadas ofereceram-lhe inúmeras sugestões sobre como arrancar Eric das garras de Catriona, algumas tão tolas e absurdas que as três constantemente caíam na risada. Por fim, Bethia decidiu apenas plantar-se ao lado do marido. Porém, que Catriona tivesse cuidado. A megera ciumenta, que queria manter sufocada, estava prestes a vir à tona.

De repente, Eric foi flanqueado pelos irmãos. Enquanto Nigel distraía a irritantemente tenaz Catriona, Balfour passou-lhe um braço ao redor dos ombros e o puxou para o lado. Só esperava não ter que ouvir um sermão sobre a santidade dos votos matrimoniais. Iria se sentir insultado porque jamais considerara a possibilidade de desrespeitá-los.

— Creio que você está numa encrenca, rapaz — advertiu-o Balfour.

— Como assim?

— Maldie e Gisele estiveram conversando com sua esposa, aconselhando-a, parece-me. Achei que devia avisá-lo. Quando aquelas duas se juntam, podem causar problemas a uma dúzia de homens. Notei que ambas gostam muito de Bethia; portanto, é óbvio que as três se entendem perfeitamente. Resultado: problemas triplicados. Bem, como sua mulher está vindo nesta direção, Nigel e eu retornaremos às nossas cadeiras.

— Com medo de que suas roupas elegantes fiquem respingadas com meu sangue?

— Na verdade, rapaz, não receio que será o seu o sangue a ser derramado.

— Covardes — Eric brincou, quando os irmãos o desertaram, apressados.

No mesmo instante Catriona o segurou pelo braço e começou a contar-lhe, com detalhes explícitos, o último caso amoroso, intenso e violento, que escandalizara a corte. Eric limitava-se a assentir com a cabeça, os olhos fixos na figura pequenina e delicada que se aproximava.

Era óbvio que ela não gostava de Catriona e nem a queria em Donncoill. Maldie e Gisele, aliás, partilhavam da mesma opinião e não disfarçavam o desagrado com a presença da hóspede indesejável. Mas _por que_ Bethia não gostava de Catriona? Porque sentia ciúme, ou apenas porque realmente se tratava de uma criatura insuportável? Não conseguia compreender como a quisera para amante anos atrás, ainda que por um curto período de tempo.

A expressão impenetrável de Bethia não deixava transparecer o que lhe ia no íntimo. Eric sabia que emoções profundas a sacudiam por trás do sorriso sereno. Apesar de não desejar uma cena, ou discussão, constatar que fora capaz de despertar um pouco de ciúme na esposa lhe fazia bem.

— Ah, Bethia — exclamou Catriona. Então você, enfim, abandonou a companhia daquelas velhas.

Como Catriona tinha quase a mesma idade de Maldie e Gisele, o comentário soou como uma perfeita idiotice.

— Não acho que seja sensato chamá-las assim, quando podem ouvi-la. Bethia pousou a mão no braço do marido.

— Desculpe-me. Com tantas crianças que as duas já pariram, talvez eu tenha calculado mal suas idades. Pelo menos aquela lá ainda é nova o bastante para procriar — ela completou, lançando um olhar enojado para Gisele.

Mais do que nunca, Bethia teve certeza de que Eric nunca havia pensado em se casar com Catriona. Ele amava crianças e essa fulana insensível as detestava.

— Você nunca nos disse por que resolveu visitar Donncoill, milady. Com estudada naturalidade, Bethia recostou a cabeça, de leve, no peito do marido.

— Ouvi comentários de que Eric logo entraria em guerra com sir Graham.

— Ah, e você temeu perder o derramamento de sangue. O coração de Bethia disparou quando Eric entrelaçou os dedos aos dela, num gesto cheio de ternura.

— Claro que não. A expressão do rosto bonito revelava o contrário. Você acha que será uma batalha sangrenta?

— Rezo para que sir Graham parta e entregue Dubhlinn, sem que uma única espada seja desembainhada.

— Isto não acontecerá. Por que sir Graham abriria mão de terras das quais já se apossou?

— Porque é uma ordem do Rei e meu marido é o legítimo herdeiro de Dubhlinn.

— Ah, sim. — Catriona brindou Eric com um sorriso faiscante. Você será um ótimo lorde.

— Obrigado. Virando-se para a esposa: — Sobre o que você, Gisele e Maldie conversaram durante tanto tempo?

Evidentemente, Eric sabia que as três haviam falado sobre o comportamento ultrajante de Catriona, mas Bethia decidiu não lhe dar a satisfação de confirmar as suspeitas.

— Falávamos sobre procriação… e boas maneiras. Além de dentes quebrados. Escutando o marido sufocar o riso, Bethia assumiu um ar ainda mais inocente. Gisele estava particularmente interessada em dentes quebrados.

— Posso imaginar — emendou Eric, conhecedor do temperamento de Gisele.

— Lady Gisele teve problemas com os dentes? — indagou Catriona.

Pasma, Bethia não conseguia disfarçar o assombro. Como alguém podia ser tão obtusa? Na sua prepotência, Catriona, preferia não enxergar o quanto enfurecia as outras mulheres. Talvez ela soubesse como usar a beleza para seduzir os homens, talvez sua amoralidade a transformasse numa inimiga mortal. Porém sua estupidez parecia ilimitada.

— Não — explicou Eric, mais convicto do que nunca de que não fora a inteligência de Catriona que o atraíra para a cama. Creio que os dentes de Gisele estão perfeitos.

— Que bom. Maus dentes costumam ser uma provação, além de horríveis. Fui abençoada com ótimos dentes.

— Sim — disse Bethia. Quando eu estava do outro lado do salão, pude perceber a brancura de seu sorriso. Quando a luz dos candelabros iluminaram seu sorriso, seus dentes chegaram a faiscar, provocando em mim uma cegueira temporária.

— Bethia — Eric a admoestou, esforçando-se para segurar o riso.

A cortesia a impedia de insultar uma hóspede. Mesmo uma hóspede grosseira e arrogante, que ali se instalara sem ser convidada. Por isso Bethia decidiu se retirar, antes de perder por completo a paciência. Pelo menos atingira um de seus objetivos: Catriona percebera a ironia contida em seu comentário sobre "dentes faiscantes".

No quarto, ela trocou-se e deitou-se, lutando para recuperar a calma. Não queria descontar a irritação no marido quando este aparecesse.

Dali a minutos, Eric surgiu, sorridente e bem-humorado.

— "Cegueira temporária", hein? — ele a provocou, despindo-se e deitando-se também.

— Admito que estava à beira de perder a cabeça.

— Não posso culpá-la. Catriona é realmente insuportável. Eu devia estar cego, e surdo, quando me envolvi com aquela mulher. Não existe nada sob o exterior bonito. Nem moral, nem inteligência.

— Oh, posso pensar em dois atributos que tenham captado sua atenção.

— Ah, sim. Nós, homens, às vezes somos tolos e achamos que maiores são melhores. Inclinando-se, Eric beijou os seios da esposa com terna reverência. Porém maiores definitivamente não significam mais doces.

Suspirando de prazer, Bethia se entregou ao toque das mãos másculas, que viajavam por seu corpo num misto de ardor e suavidade.

Durante uma eternidade, murmúrios, suspiros, gemidos, ecoaram pelo quarto escuro. Livres de quaisquer pudores, os dois se amaram com a sofreguidão dos apaixonados, as carícias ousadas arrastando-os a num turbilhão de sensações até explodir num orgasmo devastador.

— Você sabe como esgotar seu homem, querida — Eric sussurrou, exausto e feliz.

— Estranho, mas essa foi uma das sugestões de Gisele, sobre como mantê-lo fora do alcance de Catriona. Ela disse que eu deveria ocupá-lo mais na cama. Bethia riu baixinho, saboreando o momento de cumplicidade.

— Céus, se você me ocupar um pouco mais, não conseguirei nem sequer andar.

— Foi o que eu disse a Gisele.

— E o que ela respondeu?

— Que o plano daria certo.

— Sinto muito por aquela tola da Catriona.

— Não é culpa sua que ela esteja aqui.

— Talvez não completamente, mas reconheço ter uma parcela de culpa nessa situação. Quando não passava de um rapaz inconseqüente na corte, achava que sabia quais damas deveria evitar, quais poderiam me causar problemas no futuro. Pelo visto, não percebi o verdadeiro caráter de Catriona.

— Com certeza, ela acabará indo embora quando compreender que suas investidas não a levarão a nada.

— Receio não ser assim tão paciente. Afinal, enquanto estávamos na corte, deixei claro que não me interessavam aventuras adúlteras, que eu levava o casamento a sério e não pretendia desrespeitar os votos de fidelidade. Ou Catriona é estúpida, ou vaidosa demais para não acreditar na minha palavra. As regras da etiqueta e da hospitalidade não me permitem colocá-la para fora de Donncoill simplesmente porque não a suportamos. Isto não quer dizer que eu seja obrigado a tolerar toda essa bobagem. Tenho tentado ser educado e gentil. Agora decidi que basta.

— Se você acredita que é o melhor. Apesar de concordar com o marido, Bethia sentiu-se desassossegada. Catriona não iria tolerar a desfeita por muito tempo, antes de fazer uma cena.

— O que você disse a ele sobre mim?

 _Dois dias,_ Bethia pensou, virando-se para enfrentar uma irritadíssima Catriona. Na verdade, surpreendera-a a descarada haver agüentado, durante quarenta e oito horas, a mudança de comportamento de Eric sem reagir. Cruzando os braços, Bethia preparou-se para a cena desagradável, torcendo para que fosse rápida. Finalmente encontrara tempo de estudar o canteiro de ervas de Maldie, pois tinha a intenção de plantar um igualzinho em Dubhlinn, e preferia não desperdiçar minutos preciosos por causa do mau humor de uma vadia.

— Não sei do que você está falando.

— Eric mudou em relação a mim. Está frio, quase rude. Sei que a culpa é sua.

— Talvez ele esteja farto de ser alvo dos seus avanços indesejados.

— Indesejados? Quero que você saiba que…

— Sei de tudo — Bethia a cortou, muito calma, muito senhora de si. Segundo sua versão dos fatos, você e Eric foram grandes amantes, ele a adorava. A paixão mútua era tão sublime que por pouco não ficaram noivos. Bem, não acho que vocês nem chegaram perto de ficar noivos. Quando Eric se casou comigo, contou-me que, até então, não pensara em entregar o coração, e oferecer seu nome, a mulher alguma. Prefiro acreditar no meu marido.

— Oh, sim, claro. Você é ingênua demais e não entende que os homens dizem qualquer coisa para conseguir o que querem.

— Obviamente algumas mulheres são assim também. Onde está seu orgulho? Ele não a quer.

Enquanto as duas mulheres discutiam, Eric aproximou-se. Ainda fora do alcance da vista de ambas, deteve-se. Fora um tolo não concluindo que Catriona culparia Bethia por sua ríspida indiferença. Parte de si queria interferir na conversa antes que Catriona dissesse algo que magoasse sua esposa. Porém o instinto lhe dizia que havia mais do que simples ciúme por trás da raiva que Bethia sentia de Catriona. Se permanecesse afastado, talvez descobrisse algo.

— Ele já me quis. Por que mudaria de idéia?

— Por que agora é um homem casado? — devolveu Bethia num tom de voz de quem tenta explicar o óbvio a uma idiota.

— Casado com você. Olhe-se no espelho. Você é magrinha, seu cabelo tem uma cor esquisita, nem castanho, nem vermelho, e seus olhos não combinam.

— Tenho ótimos dentes.

— Que homem me rejeitaria por sua causa?

— Talvez eu seja muito boa na cama. Leve, fácil de ajustar na posição ideal. Os homens apreciam isso, suponho.

— Agora você está sendo ridícula. Não, você jogou Eric contra mim contando-lhe o que aconteceu naquele dia, na feira.

— Ah, o dia que você me conduziu diretamente para as mãos do criminoso que queria me matar.

— Ele não disse que queria matá-la. Apenas desejava encontrá-la sozinha.

— Por favor, pelo menos tente ser honesta. A voz de Bethia transpirava desdenho. Você não se importava a mínima com os planos que aquele infame tinha para mim.

— Não mesmo. Ele devia ter cortado sua maldita garganta. Você me ofendeu.

De repente, Eric surgiu no meio das duas. Agora entendia por que Bethia detestava Catriona. Tão logo aquela mulher partisse, descobriria por que a esposa não lhe contara a verdade sobre o que ocorrera na feira.

— Você queria a morte de minha esposa porque estava com a vaidade ferida? — ele indagou a uma petrificada Catriona.

— Não, Eric, meu amor. Você entendeu mal.

— Entendi muito bem. Quero-a fora de Donncoill. Agora! — ordenou.

— Mas a noite não tardará a cair.

— Arrume suas coisas e parta. Agora. — Virando-se para Bethia, falou: — Precisamos conversar. No solário, daqui a uma hora.

Embora duvidasse de que o marido conseguiria expulsar Catriona de Donncoill tão depressa, Bethia rumou para o solário.

Em menos de uma hora, lá estava ele.

— Por que você não me contou do envolvimento de Catriona no incidente com William? — Eric a interrogou sem preâmbulos.

— Porque não tinha provas. Apenas suspeitas devido à maneira amigável como ela e Elizabeth estavam me tratando depois de eu as ter insultado. Além de ter sido abandonada na feira, William mencionou duas mulheres que o haviam ajudado a me localizar.

— Você deveria ter me contado.

— Talvez. Porém estávamos de partida. Presumi que nunca mais tornaria a vê-las. Eu só queria ir embora daquele lugar e temi que, se fizesse acusações, seríamos obrigados a ficar para esclarecer o incidente.

— E um argumento razoável. Mas você não deveria nunca ter guardado esse segredo de mim.

Bethia concordou, intimamente chamando-se de mentirosa. Estava guardando dois segredos do marido: sobre a criança que trazia no ventre e sobre o quanto o amava. Só esperava que ele compreendesse seus motivos, quando lhe confessasse a verdade.

— A propósito, você tem razão. Seus dentes são ótimos.

— Oh, não. — O marido escutara mais de sua discussão com Catriona do que imaginara.

— Tem outra coisa que você disse que me intrigou. Algo como "leve, fácil de ajustar na posição ideal".

Reconhecendo o brilho nos olhos do marido, Bethia riue correu para a porta, fingindo tentar escapar. Então ele a tomou nos braços, e o mundo foi esquecido.

 **Capítulo X**

Foi difícil, mas Bethia tentou não gritar com Eric. Não achava que estivesse pedindo muito. Queria apenas ir à aldeia com Maldie, ambas escoltadas por meia dúzia de homens armados. Enquanto observava o marido andar de um lado para o outro do quarto, perguntou-se se ele estaria sendo excessivamente protetor, ou ela uma tola, por ignorar a seriedade da ameaça representada por William.

— Você não precisa de nada — Eric argumentou. E se precisar, mande uma criada ir buscar.

— Teremos seis homens conosco! Você acredita que um louco idiota conseguiria derrotá-los e me atacar no meio dos aldeões?

Praguejando baixinho, Eric passou a mão pelos cabelos, dominado por crescente inquietude. William parecia haver tomado proporções místicas em sua mente. Embora reconhecesse ser tolice, a idéia de ver Bethia fora dos muros do castelo o apavorava. Entretanto, ela tinha razão. Se William conseguisse vencer os guardas e uma centena de aldeões, então não existia um único lugar seguro para mantê-la, nem mesmo no interior da fortaleza.

— Não gosto da idéia — concedeu, afinal. — Mas você pode ir.

Ficando na ponta dos pés, ela o beijou nos lábios.

— Obrigada, querido. Percebendo a preocupação extrema do marido, Bethia procurou tranqüiliza-lo. Não pense que não me preocupo com William. Não me esqueci de que quase fui morta duas vezes.

— E, ainda assim, quer se expor.

— Não estarei sozinha, ou desprotegida. É primavera! Em Dunnbea, antes de William assombrar nossas vidas, eu passava mais tempo nos campos nesta época do ano do que dentro de casa.

— Você quer vagar pelos campos? Falta-lhe alguma coisa aqui dentro?

— Não é isso e você sabe muito bem. Donncoill é um lugar maravilhoso e as pessoas que me cercam não poderiam ser mais gentis. No entanto, continua sendo uma prisão, se não posso nunca me aventurar além dos portões. Não posso viver com medo, é sufocante!

— Entendo. Vá, mas tenha muito cuidado.

Antes que o marido mudasse de idéia, Bethia tornou a beijá-lo e saiu correndo do quarto. Estava ansiosa para conhecer a aldeia, a qual Maldie e Gisele não cessavam de elogiar. Queria compreender a razão daquela prosperidade.

Eric se empenharia ao máximo para fazer com que Dubllinn renascesse, mas talvez precisasse de ajuda para entender como tornar o lugar atraente e útil para uma mulher.

— Então sir Murray lhe deu permissão para o passeio — disse Bowen, segurando as rédeas do cavalo e ajudando-a a montar.

— Sim. Por acaso você se ofereceu para ser um dos meus seis guardas?

— Sim. Sinceramente, não aprovo essa sua ida à aldeia, considerando os sinais de que William a ronda; apesar disso, compreendo sua necessidade de liberdade.

— Sinto-me confinada, enclausurada. É angustiante não poder ir onde quero.

— Não se aflija. O crápula não pode se esconder para sempre. Acabaremos prendendo-o.

— Entendo como você se sente, querida — disse Maldie, cavalgando ao lado da cunhada. Também cresci com a liberdade de ir onde queria e, quando me tornei a esposa do lorde de Donncoill, estranhei estar sempre cercada por uma escolta. A verdade é que cresci sem amarras porque ninguém se importava comigo. Então, quando passei a viver entre pessoas que me amavam, percebi que se preocupavam comigo e por isso vigiavam meus passos, para que nada de mal me acontecesse.

Bethia limitou-se a assentir, sentindo-se sufocada pelo peso da revelação. Maldie, provavelmente, nem sequer se dera conta da importância de suas palavras. Pela primeira vez, enxergava a crua realidade. Desde que aprendera a andar, pudera vagar por onde bem entendesse, a qualquer hora do dia e da noite. Apenas Peter, Bowen, e depois Wallace, tentavam controlar suas andanças. E aquilo que acreditara ser liberdade não passara de total indiferença. Seus pais não se importavam com o que pudesse lhe acontecer, por isso não davam a mínima para seu paradeiro. Quanto a Sorcha, essa sim, fora vigiada, protegida a todo instante, como uma jóia preciosa.

As críticas constantes dos pais, sobre sua aparência e comportamento, eram um reflexo do desdenho de ambos. Esforçara-se a vida inteira para agradá-los. Pura perda de tempo. Nunca aqueles dois a tinham amado. Somente a linda e perfeita Sorcha possuíra um lugar em seus corações.

Quanto à Sorcha… Ah, como se iludira a respeito da irmã gêmea. Quisera pensar que ela a amava, mas agora, quando a venda de seus olhos fora tirada, reconhecia o óbvio. Sorcha jamais se importara com a irmã maltrapilha e de cabelos desgrenhados, enquanto ostentava suas belas roupas e uma dúzia de criadas a servia.

— Você está bem, querida? — Maldie perguntou-lhe, notando sua súbita palidez.

Como poderia estar bem, se acabara de descobrir que passara a vida inteira mentindo para si mesma? Como não desejar gritar e chorar por haver sido tão grande idiota? Os pais e a irmã não a insultaram e ignoraram por serem egoístas e descorteses, e sim porque não a suportavam por perto.

— Estou bem — mentiu, preferindo poupar a cunhada.

— Tem certeza de que não vai passar mal?

— Não. Apenas ocorreu-me um pensamento desagradável.

— Considerando sua palidez, deve ter sido um pensamento realmente muito desagradável. Quem sabe não deveríamos voltar para Donncoill? Poderíamos ir à aldeia amanhã.

— Não, estou bem. Foram apenas algumas lembranças do passado, que eu preferiria enterrar para sempre.

— Então não devo lhe perguntar nada agora?

— Não agora, quando consegui, finalmente, exorcizá-las. Maldie ainda observava a cunhada atentamente quando entraram na aldeia, mas logo Bethia perambulava animadamente de loja em loja, encantada com a diversidade e a qualidade dos produtos oferecidos. Durante todo o tempo, os seis homens armados as seguiam como fiéis cães de guarda.

Enquanto Maldie conversava com a vendedora de cerveja, Bethia aproximou-se de Bowen, notando o quanto ele hesitava para escolher algumas fitas dentre a ampla variedade.

— Se você está pensando em levar um presente para sua esposa, acho que ela adoraria as fitas vermelhas.

— Tem certeza? Minha Moira usa sempre cores escuras, sóbrias.

— Porque em Dunnbea não havia escolha. Um tecido alegre, por exemplo, é muito mais bonito que um marrom. Com seus cabelos e olhos negros, Moira ficará bonita usando fitas vermelhas. Compre também linha vermelha, para que ela possa costurar peças novas.

— A jovem dama está certa — opinou a artesã. — Tenho carretéis de linha vermelha guardados lá dentro, se o senhor desejar.

— Então traga-os aqui, pois tenho que manter os olhos fixos em milady.

— Não se preocupe comigo — disse Bethia. Vou voltar para junto de Maldie, que continua discutindo o preço do barril de cerveja.

Enquanto abria caminho por entre a multidão, Bethia sentia o olhar de Bowen acompanhando-a. De repente, uma dor lancinante no braço. Ao colocar a mão sobre o local, sentiu uma umidade estranha. Horrorizada, viu o sangue começar a escorrer do corte. E, à sua frente, o rosto medonho de William Drummond.

Em questão de segundos, Bowen postava-se à sua frente, de espada em riste. Porém William já havia desaparecido no meio do tumulto que seguira ao ataque, caçado pela escolta e por inúmeros aldeões.

— Não creio que conseguirão apanhá-lo — Bethia murmurou, quando Bowen a carregou para um banco de madeira, defronte do chalé mais próximo. É só um arranhão — apressou-se a tranqüilizá-lo, percebendo a aflição do soldado.

— Sim — concordou Maldie, examinando o corte e limpando-o com um pano úmido que a prestativa vendedora de cerveja lhe oferecera. Será que o idiota pretendia matá-la com essa pequena espetada?

— Não. Acho que William queria que eu me virasse para que pudesse enterrar a adaga num órgão vital. Oh, céus, agora serei mesmo trancada na torre.

— Como assim?

— A última vez que aquele louco tentou me matar, Eric confessou desejar me manter trancafiada numa torre e cercada de homens armados.

— Quanta doçura.

— Doçura?

— Seu marido apenas anseia protegê-la. Mas duvido que a manteria confinada entre quatro paredes.

— Talvez não. Porém sei que ele só me deixará pôr os pés fora de Donncoill depois que William for morto.

— Eu deveria trancá-la na torre mais alta e cercá-la de homens armados! — gritou Eric, tirando Bethia da sela e apertando-a nos braços após o breve relato de Bowen sobre o incidente na aldeia. Virando-se para o rapaz, interrogou-o: — Você acha que vale a pena caçar o maldito agora?

— Provavelmente não. Mas creio que deveríamos tentar descobrir algum rastro, algum vestígio que nos auxilie na perseguição.

— Vá deitar-se e descansar, querida. — Eric fez sinal para que Grizel se aproximasse e instruiu-a para acompanhar a esposa até o quarto. É provável que não nos demoremos muito. Não tenho grandes esperanças de localizar o esconderijo do canalha.

Não havia nada que Bethia pudesse falar para lhe dar esperança, porque partilhava da mesma descrença. Mesmo com tantos homens o procurando, William sempre conseguia escapar. Às vezes se perguntava se não seria ele o verdadeiro feiticeiro.

Na manhã seguinte, Bethia constatou que estivera certa na sua suposição. Eric só a deixaria atravessar os portões de Donncoill após a morte de William. Paciente, escutou-o explicar por que seria transformada numa prisioneira. De fato, não era culpa do marido haverem chegado àquele extremo, contudo odiava a falta de liberdade.

Da janela do quarto, ela o observou treinar juntamente com os outros homens. Impossível negar a força física e o preparo de Eric para o combate. A idéia de vê-lo marchar para a batalha, e talvez para a morte, a agoniava.

— Eles não tardarão a partir — disse Grizel, que estivera trocando os lençóis da cama.

— Quando?

— Dentro de poucos dias. Apenas aguardam a chegada de alguns parentes de lady Maldie. Peter me contou que os Kirkcaldy estão ansiosos para enfrentar sir Graham. Foi a irmã mais velha de lorde Kirkcaldy quem acabou seduzida e abandonada por Beaton, pai de sir Eric.

— Sim. É uma triste história. Pelo menos Eric terá um exército de cavalheiros competentes o apoiando em sua investida contra sir Graham.

— Também estou aflita — Grizel murmurou, retorcendo as mãos. Passo o tempo todo tentando me lembrar de que essa é uma causa justa e procurando me convencer de que logo meu marido estará de volta, são e salvo.

— Continua sendo uma disputa por terras — sentenciou Bethia, incapaz de esconder a amargura.

— Não, não é apenas simples disputa de terras. Seu marido tem direito à herança que lhe pertence. Meu Peter luta por você e por sir Eric, mas também luta por nós dois. Peter marcha para a guerra porque, no fim do conflito, acredita que teremos uma vida melhor para oferecer aos nossos futuros filhos. Um chalé com mais de um quarto, talvez algumas moedas no bolso. Uma chance para ele, e para nosso filho, se formos abençoados com um, de se tornar mais que um soldado.

— Eu não imaginava que vocês levavam uma vida tão dura em Dunnbea.

— Dura e desesperançada, milady. Peter tem quase trinta anos e ainda não foi sagrado cavaleiro. Quando chegou a Dunnbea, na companhia de Bowen, eles arriscaram suas vidas na defesa do feudo e de sua gente em incontáveis batalhas. Sim, ambos são bastardos. Não são filhos de camponeses, mas de cavaleiros respeitados. Lorde Drummond jamais quis sagrá-los cavaleiros, mesmo reconhecendo o quanto são valorosos.

— Mas Eric não hesitará em fazê-lo.

— Sim, se os dois o servirem honradamente. — Grizel deu de ombros. Tornar-se cavaleiro não fará de Peter, ou Bowen, homens ricos, mas os deixará orgulhosos de si mesmos. Oh, meu coração sangra só de pensar em meu homem indo para a batalha, porém não tentarei detê-lo. Não lhe negarei a chance de tentar obter o título pelo qual tanto anseia, minando-o com meus medos.

Quando Grizel saiu, Bethia deitou-se de bruços na cama e enterrou o rosto no travesseiro.

A batalha com sir Graham Beaton parecia mais complexa a cada momento. Eric lutava para recuperar o que por direito lhe pertencia. Os Murray lutariam para ajudá-lo e para livrar um povoado de um tirano. Os MacMillan lutariam por Eric, e também para fazer sir Graham pagar pelas mentiras que lhes haviam contado ao longo dos anos, mentiras que os levara a rejeitar o próprio sobrinho. Os Kirkcaldy lutariam porque um Beaton tinha desonrado uma mulher de seu clã e porque Eric era meio-irmão de outra. Os Drummond lutariam por ela, para que sir Eric se tornasse o senhor de Dubhlinn, e ela a castelã. Homens como Peter e Bowen lutariam para conquistar as honras que até então lhes foram negadas e para que suas famílias desfrutem de um futuro melhor.

Quanto mais pensava em Peter e Bowen, mais era obrigada a aceitar a dolorosa verdade sobre seus pais. Aqueles dois nunca haviam amado, ou se importado com ninguém, exceto Sorcha. Ela não passara de uma criança indesejada, da qual sempre quiseram se livrar. Isso explicava a raiva que Eric, Bowen, Wallace e Peter sentiam de lorde e lady Drummond. Como uma idiota, fora a última a enxergá-los como de fato eram.

Tão imersa estava Bethia em sua tristeza que custou a perceber a presença de alguém ao seu lado. Depressa, limpou as lágrimas com a manga do vestido.

— Seu braço está doendo? — perguntou Eric, beijando-a de leve na face.

— Não. Foi só um arranhão.

— Vim chamá-la para o almoço, querida.

— Deus! Perdi a hora! — Bethia levantou-se num pulo. Dê-me apenas um minuto para me arrumar.

Em silêncio, Eric observou-a lavar o rosto e pentear os cabelos. Queria perguntar-lhe por que estivera chorando, mas teve medo da resposta que poderia ouvir. Meia hora atrás, vira-a assistindo ao treinamento da janela e agora a surpreendia aos prantos. Com certeza isso estava relacionado ao confronto próximo.

Se Bethia ainda considerava sua causa uma mera disputa de terras, se ainda considerava sua decisão de lutar pelo que lhe pertencia errada, se acreditava que, sob seu comando, vidas estariam sendo desperdiçadas, preferia não escutá-la expor seus pensamentos. Em especial na véspera da batalha.

— Amanhã? — Chocada, Bethia sentou-se na cama e fitou o marido. Você parte para Dubhlinn amanhã?

— Sim. Ao amanhecer.

A revelação explicava muita coisa, ela concluiu, ainda não refeita do assombro. Depois do almoço, o marido praticamente sumira. E quando, à hora do jantar, ele sugerira que fizessem a refeição no quarto, interpretara o gesto delicado como o desejo de ficarem sozinhos. Agora suspeitava de que ele quisera poupá-la das conversas que varriam o salão, ou impedi-la de descobrir que os Kirkcaldy haviam chegado. Sem dúvida também explicava o modo como Eric a tinha amado, com uma paixão e urgência que beiravam o desespero. Talvez ele imaginasse que a saciedade e a sonolência a impedissem de reagir com excessivo vigor à notícia.

— Querida, o que você está pensando? — Eric perguntou, um pouco desconfortável diante daquele olhar.

— Estou pensando que você é um homem muito ardiloso. Bethia precisou lançar mão de todo o autocontrole para não gritar, para não implorar, para não exigir que ele não partisse. Por mais que a horrorizasse, essa poderia ser sua última noite juntos e não queria arruiná-la com lágrimas, súplicas e recriminações.

— Querida, tenho que ir.

Ela o silenciou com um longo beijo.

— Não quero falar sobre isso.

— Você não pode simplesmente ignorar o assunto.

— Sim. Esta noite desejo apagar essa questão da minha mente.

— Não sei se será possível.

— Bem, você terá que me ajudar. Quero que você faça amor comigo até me deixar sem fôlego, até que eu caia num estupor sem precedentes. Até que, exausta e atordoada, eu possa me entregar a um sono profundo e sem sonhos.

Eric sorriu, disposto a entrar no jogo. Com certeza preferia que se despedissem assim, sem lágrimas, ou discussões. As lembranças que o acompanhariam à batalha seriam mais doces.

— Quero ficar tão esgotada que me faltem forças para me levantar da cama amanhã cedo e vê-lo partir. E quando, enfim, acordar, quero sentir-me tão repleta, que dentro de mim só haja espaço para as lembranças de nossa paixão. Você pode fazer isso por mim?

— Oh, sim, creio que posso — ele murmurou, tomando-a nos braços e beijando-a avidamente.

— Onde está sua esposa?

Eric sorriu para Maldie e Balfour e então para Nigel, que acabara de se reunir ao grupo no pátio interno do castelo. Pela expressão de seus rostos, era evidente o que lhes passava pela cabeça. A ausência de Bethia significava desaprovação à batalha. Todos haviam discutido os sentimentos da jovem e simpatizado com suas angústias. Na opinião geral, ela devia ao menos se esforçar para parecer que o apoiava. Embora também sonhasse com o apoio incondicional da esposa, alegrava-o poder contar à família o motivo pelo qual ela continuava dormindo.

— Também não vejo Gisele por aqui — observou, incapaz de resistir ao impulso de atiçá-los um pouquinho.

— Estando no final da gravidez, Gisele tem muito sono. — Nigel devolveu. Eu levaria horas tentando acordá-la e atrasaria nossa partida.

— Pois minha pequena esposa também está dormindo. E nem um exército inteiro conseguiria acordá-la.

— Por acaso Bethia está grávida?

— Não, ela não me falou nada a respeito. Suponho que esteja dormindo devido à pura exaustão, após eu haver cumprido meus deveres de marido, conforme o requisitado.

Rindo, Balfour revirou os olhos.

— Então você se despediu da sua mulher da mesma maneira que muitos de nós. Não há razão para se vangloriar. Fingindo-se decepcionado, o senhor de Donncoill virou-se para a esposa. Você dá a impressão de estar bastante desperta, querida. Resistiu ao meu vigor?

— Suponho que Maldie não tenha lhe pedido para amá-la até o completo estupor. Notando o espanto dos irmãos, Eric prosseguiu: — Não, não estou brincando. Bethia literalmente me pediu para amá-la até deixá-la exausta, esgotada. E eu, como marido dedicado, obedeci. Claro que, antes de dormir, ela confessou estar tão extenuada que iria dormir até depois da batalha estar terminada e nós termos vencido.

— Rezemos para que você não esteja tão esgotado a ponto de não conseguir erguer a espada contra sir Graham — Nigel o provocou, brincalhão, enquanto se dirigiam ao estábulo. — Talvez devêssemos sugerir uma trégua a Beaton, até você se recuperar.

Maldie beijou cada um dos irmãos, desejando-lhes boa sorte. Logo os Murray e seus aliados cruzavam os portões de Donncoill. As primeiras luzes da manhã derramavam-se sobre as montanhas imponentes e tudo ao redor recendia a paz. Era difícil imaginar que, dali a poucas horas, estariam no meio de uma batalha. À frente dos homens, Eric experimentava um misto de excitação e tristeza. A excitação devia-se à perspectiva de uma boa luta. E a tristeza à desaprovação de Bethia.

Durante a cavalgada, esforçou-se para superar a mágoa causada pela recusa da esposa em aceitar seus motivos para lutar por uma causa que julgava justa. Dubhlinn pertencia-lhe. Não se tratava de mera ganância. Cabia-lhe, como o legítimo herdeiro da fortaleza, reconduzi-la à prosperidade e devolver à aldeia a pujança que lhe fora roubada. O povo de Dubhlinn merecia ser feliz, após décadas sob o jugo de tiranos. Não era possível que Bethia não entendesse seus motivos!

Embora houvesse exposto suas razões várias vezes, ela não dava sinais de que o apoiava. E essa resistência o magoava.

— Para um homem que passou uma longa noite agradando obedientemente a esposa, até reduzi-la a um estado de completo estupor, você me parece bastante sombrio — disse Balfour, emparelhando o cavalo ao do irmão mais jovem.

— Talvez ele tenha chegado à conclusão de que não foram suas maravilhosas habilidades de amante que fizeram lady Bethia cair em sono profundo — sugeriu Nigel, mas o fato de a pobrezinha haver batido a cabeça na parede durante o exercício vigoroso.

Balfour e Nigel puseram-se a rir com prazer.

— Apenas estou um pouco triste comigo mesmo por não ter conseguido conquistar o respeito de Bethia.

— O que o leva a pensar que não lhe conquistou o respeito? — interrogou Balfour, já muito sério.

— Ela não me apoiou nesta empreitada.

— Sua esposa o condenou com palavras, ou atos?

— Não, porém…

— Jamais a vi se dirigindo a você como se não o respeitasse. Você percebeu algo que permitisse chegar a tal conclusão, Nigel?

— Não. Talvez você devesse ter conversado um pouco com sua mulher sobre esse assunto ontem à noite, Eric.

— Bem que tentei. Mas quando Bethia me pediu para amá-la até o esgotamento físico e mental, acabei me distraindo. Eric sorriu ante as risadas dos irmãos. O fato é que parte de mim queria saber a verdade sobre os sentimentos dela, e outra parte não queria escutar nada.

— Na minha opinião você se preocupa demais com isso — ponderou Balfour. Bethia não desejar que essa batalha aconteça não significa que lhe falte com o respeito, ou que questione seus motivos. Maldie me contou que Bethia o considera o oposto de sir Graham e do maldito William. Aliás, de onde você tirou a idéia de que a esposa é obrigada a concordar com tudo o que o marido faz?

— Não é isso. As pessoas têm direito de ter opiniões diferentes. É que trabalhei metade da minha vida para recuperar Dubhlinn. Cada carta escrita, cada petição enviada, cada visita à corte do Rei, cada aliança conquistada, tudo foi feito pensando que o dia de hoje chegaria. Esforcei-me para resolver essa disputa de maneira pacífica, utilizei-me de todos os meios para evitar um confronto direto. Suponho que estou decepcionado porque queria que Bethia entendesse tudo isso e participasse, como minha companheira, do desfecho de treze anos de trabalho.

— Talvez ela o faça, quando souber que a luta terminou e você, e todos os outros que lhe são caros, não foram mortos, ou feridos.

— Acalme-se — aconselhou-o Nigel. Concentre-se em derrotar sir Graham o mais rápido possível. Ponha de lado suas preocupações com os sentimentos de Bethia até o fim do conflito, pois ela permanecerá em Donncoill. Sua esposa pode não ter desejado que acontecesse uma batalha; porém, sem dúvida, estará aguardando-o de braços abertos. Já sir Graham o está esperando com espadas e saraivadas de flechas.

Com os olhos fixos nos arqueiros empoleirados nos parapeitos de Dubhlinn, Eric praguejou por entre os dentes. Durante toda a cavalgada até os portões da fortaleza, alimentara a secreta esperança de que sir Graham cederia pacificamente. Na última mensagem que enviara, três dias atrás, concedera ao inimigo a derradeira chance de entregar-lhe as terras, conforme a ordem do rei. Chegara mesmo a listar seus aliados! Porém, nem a evidência concreta de que vários clãs haviam se unido para enfrentá-lo fizera sir Graham agir racionalmente. Ele pretendia agarrar-se à propriedade que dilapidara até a morte.

— O crápula planeja resistir e lutar — disse Nigel, tentando avaliar a força adversária. — Não será fácil cruzar aquelas muralhas.

— Não. Mas é essencial que o façamos. Talvez, se nosso primeiro ataque for rápido e pesado, causando o máximo de estragos possíveis, alguns dos mercenários de sir Graham concluam que não vale a pena morrer por mísera recompensa financeira.

— Sim — admitiu Balfour. — E uma boa estratégia.

Mas, se eu perceber que não está surtindo efeito e que nossos homens estão se expondo desnecessariamente, suspenderei o ataque.

— De acordo — Eric falou. Como o irmão, sempre rejeitara a tática de lançar soldados contra muralhas intransponíveis, transformando-os em alvos fáceis para os arqueiros, como se suas vidas não possuíssem nenhum valor.

O primeiro assalto contra as paredes de Dubhlinn revelou-se rápido e brutal, terminando sob uma chuva de flechas. Afortunadamente, poucos se feriram, ou foram mortos, pois eram bem treinados no uso dos escudos.

Eric sabia que sua recusa em desperdiçar vidas humanas parecia fraqueza aos olhos de sir Graham, mas não se arrependia de nortear suas decisões segundo seus princípios.

— Pelo visto teremos que optar por um cerco — comentou sir David, reunindo-se aos irmãos Murray. Se não podemos invadir a fortaleza, devemos aguardar que nossos adversários saiam.

— Graham Beaton está bem preparado para o ataque — Eric argumentou. Sem dúvida também deve ter se preparado para enfrentar um provável cerco.

— Com o quê? — David indagou perplexo, apontando os campos exauridos.

— A ruína de Dubhlinn é mais completa do que imaginei — resmungou Nigel. Você tem mesmo certeza de que quer esse lugar?

— Dubhlinn me pertence. — Eric tirou o elmo e passou a mão pelos cabelos ensopados de suor. — Ao rebelar-se contra a ordem do Rei, sir Graham comete o crime de traição. Portanto, é um homem morto.

— Então, talvez, você devesse alertar o rei sobre a transgressão e deixar que o exército real venha arrancar o traidor daqui.

— Ainda assim teríamos que sitiar a propriedade, para impedir que o traidor fuja antes da chegada do exército real. Já lutei no exército do rei e, creiam-me, não haverá preocupação em poupar os inocentes quando Dubhlinn for invadida. Todos serão considerados culpados, cúmplices de sir Graham, quer estejam lutando, quer estejam escondidos, acossados pelo medo.

— Nem todos estão acossados pelo medo — Bowen o informou, aproximando-se na companhia de uma mulher grisalha e roliça. Essa é a senhora Leona. Trabalhou como serva em Dubhlinn durante toda sua vida.

— Sim — assentiu a aldeã. Iniciei meu treinamento ainda menina, aos sete anos. Agora são quarenta anos dentro dessas paredes amaldiçoadas.

— Então você já estava trabalhando no castelo na época de minha mãe? — perguntou Eric.

— Se você for sir Eric, a resposta é sim. Desculpando-se por haver negligenciado as boas maneiras, ele apresentou os outros antes de retomar a conversa.

— Você presenciou todos os acontecimentos das últimas décadas?

— Sim. Não passava de uma criança quando seu pai matou seu avô. Também estava aqui quando vocês, Murray, mataram aquele canalha.

Embora houvesse sido reconhecido pelo Rei como herdeiro de Dubhlinn, Eric sabia que muitos poderiam questionar sua legitimidade. Animava-o poder contar com uma testemunha ocular dos fatos ocorridos por trás das muralhas da fortaleza. Ninguém duvidaria da palavra de Leona.

— Você considera sir William Beaton meu pai. Apenas por que o Rei me concedeu os direitos sobre essas terras?

— Não, rapaz. Meus olhos me contaram a verdade anos atrás. Fui criada de quarto de sua pobre mãe e sabia do caso dela com o velho lorde Murray. Também soube quando a aventura terminou. Não havia a menor possibilidade de que você fosse filho de lorde Murray. No dia do seu nascimento, consegui dar uma espiada em você e notei o sinal nas suas costas. A marca dos Beaton. Aquela foi a última vez que vi sua mãe viva. E só tornei a vê-lo treze anos depois, quando o seqüestraram. A camponesa fez uma pausa e secou as lágrimas. Sinto muito não ter podido salvá-lo, rapaz. Juro que tentei. Quando descobri o que estava acontecendo, procurei localizá-lo nas masmorras para libertá-lo, porém os Murray tinham chegado na minha frente. Admito que não fiz nada para corrigir o engano de seu pai a seu respeito. Deixei-o continuar imaginando-o um bastardo. Supus que você estaria mais seguro com os Murray, especialmente depois que sir William matou a esposa e a parteira. Então, quando a notícia de que você estava lutando para ser reconhecido como legítimo herdeiro de Dubhlinn se espalhou, pensei em ajudá-lo. Planejei ir à presença do Rei e dar o testemunho da verdade. Mas não pude. Sir Graham sempre soube ser um usurpador e não permitia que ninguém saísse de Dubhlinn. Qualquer um que escapasse era considerado traidor e sua família sofria as conseqüências. Testemunhei sir Graham mandar matar um homem e os dois filhos pequenos na presença da esposa porque esta havia se ausentado durante dois dias para visitar uma parente. A mulher, no auge do desespero, cortou os próprios pulsos e deitou-se ao lado dos entes amados, para morrer também. Não tive coragem de arriscar a vida de minhas filhas e dos meus netos. Simplesmente não tive coragem. Temi que as trevas nunca mais se dissipariam do céu de Dubhlinn. Mas a notícia de que o rei decidira a seu favor, enfim, chegou aos nossos ouvidos. Alegramo-nos porque teríamos um novo lorde. Assim, esperei o momento certo. Agora, posso ajudá-lo.

A história chocara e comovera Eric de tal forma que sua voz soou baixa e rouca.

— Ajudar-me como, senhora?

— Vou levá-lo para dentro daquelas muralhas da mesma maneira que consegui sair.

— Tem certeza de que devemos confiar nela? — Nigel indagou num murmúrio, enquanto seguiam a mulher pelo bosque.

Apesar de partilhar da apreensão do irmão, Eric não pretendia recusar o auxílio. Durante horas, até o anoitecer, eles haviam traçado os planos para a invasão. Balfour, Wallace e Peter ficariam para trás, para dirigir o ataque frontal à fortaleza. Eric, Nigel e David, mais duas dúzias de homens, acompanhariam a senhora Leona. De fato, corriam o risco de acabar massacrados, mas Eric escolheu guiar-se pelo instinto. E o instinto lhe dizia para confiar naquela mulher.

De súbito, a aldeã fez sinal para que parassem. Sob um tronco caído, coberto por uma vegetação espessa, havia um alçapão. Iluminando a passagem escura com uma lamparina, Leona desceu os degraus estreitos. Por um breve instante, Eric hesitou antes de se aventurar pelo túnel. Sem dúvida tratava-se de um caminho secreto, uma rota de fuga a ser utilizada em casos extremos. Sir Graham não confiava em ninguém; portanto, jamais iria revelar esse segredo a uma simples criada, a uma simples mulher.

— Onde isto vai dar?

— Nos aposentos de lorde Beaton.

Uma vez no interior dos aposentos vazios, Eric sentiu-se, mais do que nunca, convicto do sucesso. Sua primeira providência foi enviar o mais jovem dos homens de volta, com uma mensagem para Balfour. Leona deveria ser levada para Donncoill, onde permaneceria até o fim do conflito.

— Senhora, e quanto à sua família? — ele indagou, antes que a camponesa tornasse a se embrenhar no túnel. Se descrever suas filhas e netos, talvez possamos protegê-los durante o combate.

— Já cuidei disso. No momento em que decidi ajudá-lo, tirei minhas filhas e netos de Dubhlinn por esta mesma passagem. Eles estão agora no alto da colina, escondidos no casebre úmido e sombrio de minha prima Margarét. Se nós vencermos, todos voltarão para cá. Se não, partirão, com ou sem mim.

— Uma mulher que sabe como sobreviver — observou Nigel, vendo-a ser engolida pela escuridão da passagem. Pergunto-me por que ela só resolveu fugir agora.

— Talvez porque desejasse ficar e me ajudar. Talvez porque achasse que não conseguiria ir muito longe antes que sua ausência, ou a de sua família, fosse notada. A batalha e a confusão que se seguirão à invasão, lhe dará o tempo necessário para refugiar bem longe daqui. Agora vamos abrir os portões para nossa gente.

Ao saírem dos aposentos de sir Graham e caminharem pelo castelo, o grupo de guerreiros cruzou com alguns servos, porém ninguém gritou, ou fez soar o alarme. Sir Graham, obviamente, jamais despertara amor, ou lealdade, entre seu povo. Pois logo pagaria caro pela prepotência e crueldade.

Com a atenção fixa na movimentação do lado de fora das muralhas, os mercenários de sir Graham caíram sem oferecer grande resistência, porque jamais haviam cogitado na possibilidade de um ataque ser deflagrado pela retaguarda. Uns poucos, nascidos e criados em Dubhlinn, não vacilaram em se render. Um jovem, chamado Pendair, até ofereceu-se para ajudá-los a abrir os portões.,.

Mal os portões foram abertos, Balfour liderou o resto dos guerreiros numa investida tão rápida quanto letal. Reparando que sir Graham abandonara a luta e tentava correr para o interior do castelo, Eric se esforçou para alcançá-lo. O covarde procurava, desesperadamente, voltar para seus aposentos, e para o túnel secreto.

De súbito, o ar lhe fugiu dos pulmões. Uma figura suja subia os degraus que conduziam ao salão principal, com a evidente intenção de fugir do combate. Quando, enfim, Eric se deu conta de que aquele era William Drummond, saiu de seu estupor e pôs-se a persegui-lo, enquanto Peter e Bowen o seguiam de perto.

Um grito de frustração escapou-lhe dos lábios quando William sumiu de vista, absorvido pela pesada penumbra. Sir Graham, um espadachim hábil, interpôs-se entre ele e o sujeito que ansiava matar.

— Drummond, seu canalha covarde! — gritou Beaton, a espada em riste. — Volte aqui e lute!

— Não, você está por conta própria — William devolveu, lançando-se escadaria acima. Você me garantiu que podia derrotar esse tolo. Era isso o que eu queria. Que você acabasse com aqueles que estão entre mim e a pequena feiticeira. Você não cumpriu o prometido. Perdeu a batalha. Pretendo fugir antes de acabar morrendo a seu lado.

Peter partiu atrás de William, enquanto Bowen permanecia vigiando a retaguarda de Eric.

Esforçando-se para ignorar a decepção e a fúria, Eric obrigou-se a focalizar a atenção em sir Graham.

Bem no fundo, sabia que perdera William novamente, sabia que Peter não conseguira pegá-lo. Restava-lhe cuidar de sir Graham agora.

— Você foi um idiota por se associar àquele louco — falou, atento aos movimentos do adversário.

— Ele me assegurou que poderia fazer os Drummond se aliarem a mim, ou, no mínimo, não lutarem contra mim.

— William não exerce nenhuma influência sobre os Drummond. Suas mãos estão manchadas com o sangue de três membros daquele clã.

— Mas, ele se revelou bastante competente para atormentá-lo e, por pouco, não conseguiu matar sua esposa. O que, aliás, me teria proporcionado enorme prazer. Creio que, apesar de tudo, valeu a pena correr o risco de me associar a um maluco.

— Você deveria ter abandonado Dubhlinn enquanto teve chance.

Eric avançou, reparando na cautela com que sir Graham se movimentava, mantendo a espada muito junto do corpo.

— Dubhlinn me pertence. Sou o dono dessa fortaleza há treze anos.

— Você não é dono de nada. Apenas se apossou do que jamais lhe pertenceu.

— Essa terra é minha!

— Já que a ama tanto, vou enterrá-lo nela.

O duelo foi breve e intenso. Sir Graham era habilidoso, porém os anos entregues à bebida e à devassidão haviam lhe roubado a agilidade e a rapidez de reflexos. Quando Eric, finalmente, atravessou-lhe o coração, não experimentou nenhuma sensação de vitória. Gostaria de haver conquistado Dubhlinn sem derramar o sangue de um parente, não importando que fosse um sangue podre.

— Peter? — Eric chamou, nem um pouco surpreso ao ser informado de que William escapara. Espalhe a notícia de que sir Graham está morto e que um novo lorde assumiu o controle de Dubhlinn. Creio que a luta cessará imediatamente.

Tão logo Peter e Bowen se afastaram para cumprir a ordem, Eric avistou Nigel e Balfour caminhando na sua direção.

— Nenhum sinal de William? — indagou Nigel.

— Nenhum sinal de William ou de qualquer outra coisa.

— Pelo pouco que pude ver, este lugar está em ruínas. Você terá muito trabalho pela frente, irmão.

— Quando deparei com William, pensei que poderia resolver todos os meus problemas numa única batalha. Agora recuperei minhas terras, mas ainda terei que lutar para devolver-lhes a prosperidade. E William continuará perseguindo Bethia.

Balfour passou um braço ao redor dos ombros do irmão caçula.

— Uma batalha de cada vez, rapaz. Você venceu essa luta. Logo vencerá a outra. William pode desaparecer como um fantasma, porém não passa de um mortal comum. Portanto, pode sangrar e morrer.

— E pode ir para inferno, que é para onde planejo mandá-lo o mais depressa possível.

 **Capítulo XI**

— Pare de andar de um lado para o outro, ou vou amarrá-la na cadeira — Maldie a ameaçou, exasperada.

Suspirando, Bethia sentou-se. Ela, Maldie, Gisele e muitas outras mulheres estavam reunidas no salão principal, à espera dos homens. Haviam feito o mesmo no dia anterior, na vigília que se estendeu até altas horas da noite. E embora tivesse ido se deitar no início da madrugada, não fora capaz de dormir. Apenas cochilara. Agora, quando tentava tomar o desjejum, a falta de notícias dos guerreiros roubava-lhe o apetite e o sossego. Impressionava-a como as outras pareciam manter a calma. Receava que, se não ouvisse notícias de Eric em breve, começaria a arrancar os cabelos de puro desespero.

— Tem certeza de que não é mal sinal eles não haverem retornado ontem? — indagou a Maldie.

— Sim, querida, é um bom sinal.

— Quando percebi que meu desejo não seria realizado, que sir Graham não entregaria Dubhlinn pacificamente, pedi a Deus para que a batalha fosse curta.

— Existe essa possibilidade. Balfour e os irmãos são sempre muito cuidadosos com as vidas de seus comandados. Tal cautela pode prolongar uma batalha. Ou talvez eles tenham se decidido por um cerco.

— Oh, céus — Bethia gemeu baixinho. Isto poderia durar meses. Estarei pele e ossos, então.

— Sim, poderia durar meses — concordou Maldie, num tom gentil e compreensivo. Mas é melhor do que desperdiçar a vida de soldados lançando-os contra muralhas intransponíveis. E, pelo que Eric me contou sobre a situação de Dubhlinn, não creio que seria um cerco demorado.

— Sir Graham recusou-se a entregar Dubhlinn, apesar das ordens do próprio Rei. Não creio que alguém capaz de cuspir no rosto do rei, alguém que se arrisca a ser acusado de traição, curve-se a um cerco. Aldeões morrendo de fome não o deterão.

— _Non_ — murmurou Gisele. Nenhum tirano se importa com o destino de seu povo.

— Porém sir Graham não suportará padecer de fome e de sede por muito tempo — argumentou Bethia. Dubhlinn é um lugar triste e pobre. Não vi um único animal nas ruas.

— O que significa que foram vendidos, ou comidos — concluiu Maldie. Eric me falou que os campos estão secos, estéreis. Não há sinal de plantio ou colheita recentes.

Bethia sorriu de repente, lançando um olhar quase acusador pára a cunhada.

— Não há necessidade de tentar me convencer de que Dubhlinn estará muito melhor livre do jugo de sir Graham. Reconheço o óbvio. Sei que Eric só fará bem àquela gente tão sofrida.

— A vida é estranha. Dubhlinn foi levada até quase a completa ruína, o clã está reduzido a um punhado de pessoas empobrecidas e aterrorizadas, cuja única chance de sobrevivência jaz nas mãos de Eric, o suposto bastardo. Os Beaton serão salvos por um homem que se recusa a usar este nome, pelo legítimo herdeiro de Dubhlinn, que foi literalmente jogado fora ao nascer. Na verdade, Eric deveria desejar arrasar aquele lugar.

— E cuspir nas cinzas — completou Gisele, levantando-se da cadeira com dificuldade. — Vou me deitar.

— Você está bem? — indagou Maldie.

— _Oui._ Somente não tenho dormido muito. Sei que passo a impressão contrária, mas não encontro uma posição confortável com essa barriga imensa. Então deito-me e rezo para o sono vir. Acordem-me quando Nigel chegar.

— Não. Mandarei seu marido ir acordá-la. Assim ele mesmo correrá, ou não, o risco de incomodá-la.

— Ela está bem, não está? — Bethia perguntou apreensiva, tão logo Gisele se retirou do salão.

— Sim. E seu último mês de gravidez e Gisele sente-se muito pesada, pois costuma dar à luz crianças grandes. A pobrezinha acha desconfortável sentar-se, andar, e até deitar-se. O sono entrecortado, devido à dificuldade de achar uma posição ideal, a deixa cansada. A hora do parto será um alívio.

Delicadamente, Bethia pousou a mão sobre o ventre arredondando. Notando que Maldie a observava, sorriu.

— Será que dentro de alguns meses ficarei me sentindo tão desconfortável também?

— Cada uma de nós passa por gestações diferentes, com mais ou menos enjôos, mais ou menos desconforto. Porém sempre achamos alguém com mazelas comparáveis às nossas. A propósito, querida, quando você vai contar ao seu marido?

— Ah, boa pergunta. Sei que você me avisou, mas não consegui encontrar o momento certo. Quando ele voltar — Bethia inspirou fundo, tentando controlar o medo súbito. E se Eric não retornasse? — vou lhe contar a verdade. Se esperar mais um pouco, ele acabará descobrindo sozinho, porque as mudanças do meu corpo já estão ficando evidentes.

— Vocês dois realmente irão precisar de algum tempo a sós para conversar. Sempre estiveram rodeados de parentes, ou lutando contra alguém, ou fugindo de alguém.

— Sim. Essa batalha resolverá o problema com sir Graham. Restará William. Um arrepio de pavor a percorreu de alto a baixo. A simples menção daquele nome a apavorava. É terrível admitir, mas desejo, com todas as forças, a morte de William.

— É a única maneira de livrar-se dele. Não se culpe por querer vê-lo morto. O canalha escolheu o próprio destino, ao assassinar inocentes para roubar o que não lhe pertencia.

Antes que Bethia pudesse dizer algo, um barulho crescente se espalhou pelo ar. Segundos depois, vozes excitadas reverberavam pelo pátio interno. Maldie e ela saíram às pressas do salão, seguidas das outras mulheres. Os homens haviam voltado! Com o coração a ponto de explodir, Bethia correu, desesperada para encontrar o marido. Pedia a Deus que Eric não houvesse sido seriamente ferido. Não se importaria se seu corpo perfeito passasse a ostentar uma ou duas cicatrizes. Não se importaria com nada, desde que estivesse vivo.

Nas cercanias do estábulo, Bethia foi obrigada a reduzir o passo. O caos reinava. Homens, cavalos, crianças e mulheres aflitas disputavam cada centímetro de chão. Então, Bethia viu Eric desmontar alguns metros adiante e pôs-se a correr outra vez. Agora que o sabia vivo, queria tocá-lo, certificar-se de que não sonhava.

Eric virou-se no instante exato em que a esposa o alcançava. Abrindo os braços, acolheu-a.

— Querida, você está bem? — ele indagou, assustado com a intensidade dos tremores que a sacudiam. Tremores de alívio e emoção. Está tudo acabado, querida.

— Você está ferido? Afastando-se, ela o examinou com um olhar aflito, em busca de possíveis manchas de sangue. As roupas, imaculadamente limpas, a espantaram. — Você não dá a impressão de que esteve numa batalha!

— Estou ótimo, assim como os outros sobre os quais você está à beira de perguntar. Tomamos a fortaleza depois de escurecer. Fomos guiados para o interior do castelo por uma aldeã. Como só podíamos regressar a Donncoill hoje cedo, tive tempo de tomar banho e trocar de roupa. Fui obrigado a matar sir Graham.

Abraçando-o apertado, Bethia murmurou:

— Sim, imagino que ele não tenha lhe dado outra escolha.

Enlaçando-a pela cintura, Eric rumou para o castelo. Desde o primeiro instante, não percebera na expressão da esposa nada além do mais completo alívio por vê-lo são e salvo. E quando confessara haver matado sir Graham, Bethia não se abalara, considerando o incidente apenas uma necessidade desagradável. Ou ela mudara a maneira de pensar a respeito de alguns assuntos, ou simplesmente não conseguia entendê-la.

Durante o curto trajeto, Bethia parou várias vezes para fitá-lo, para acariciá-lo de leve no rosto, no braço, no peito, como se para ter certeza de que ele era de carne e osso. Será que estivera tão preocupado com os sentimentos da mulher sobre o confronto com sir Graham que deixara de enxergar o óbvio? Bethia lhe dedicava uma afeição sincera. E, sem dúvida, enfrentara horas horríveis, temendo por sua segurança.

Ao entrar no castelo, Eric estava quase convencido de que Bethia o amava. Seria maravilhoso se sua esposa o amasse. Já não teria mais que se angustiar com a possibilidade de que a paixão mútua viesse a desvanecer. Ela permaneceria ao seu lado para sempre, porque estaria presa pelo laço do amor. Então ocorreu-lhe indagar-se por que fazia tanta questão de que Bethia o amasse, por que a idéia o emocionava tanto. Tinha que compreender a natureza de seus próprios sentimentos.

— Pensei em tomar um pouco de cerveja para tirar a secura da garganta — ele falou, ao cruzarem o salão principal.

— Temos um vinho delicioso em nossos aposentos. Como podia arder de desejo por um homem que ainda nem sequer a beijara? Pois bastava tê-lo por perto para seu sangue ferver nas veias.

— Ótimo. Talvez nos lembremos de beber. Segurando-a pela mão, Eric praticamente a arrastou escada acima.

No instante em que a porta foi fechada, estavam nos braços um do outro.

— A cama…

— Precisamos de uma? Movida por um desejo avassalador, Bethia o beijou nos lábios, enquanto tentava livrá-lo da túnica e da calça.

A nudez máscula do marido tirava-lhe o fôlego. Embora um pouco assombrada com o próprio atrevimento, decidiu ignorar o recato. Ajoelhando-se, tomou o membro rígido na boca, ficando cada vez mais excitada com os murmúrios de prazer de Eric.

Momentos depois, ele inverteu o jogo. Após despi-la, pressionou-a de costas contra a parede e ajoelhando-se à sua frente, sugou-lhe o néctar da feminilidade. Enlouquecida de prazer, Bethia chegou ao orgasmo. E ainda estremecia violentamente quando o marido a segurou no colo e a fê-la passar as pernas ao redor de sua cintura, penetrando-a. As investidas urgentes, febris, beiravam o desatino, mas Bethia exultava. Gritando o nome do marido, atingiu o clímax outra vez.

Vários minutos foram precisos para que ambos recuperassem algo que se assemelhasse à calma. Sorrindo gentilmente, Eric a carregou para a cama.

— Você está satisfeita porque não sofri nenhum dano, esposa? — ele perguntou, quando teve forças suficientes para falar.

Lânguida, Bethia o acariciou nos cabelos longos e espessos.

— Você se saiu bem, meu marido.

— Ah, você sendo tão pequenina e leve, tão fácil de ajustar na posição ideal. Quando a mulher fingiu que ia socá-lo, Eric riu. Minha querida, essas suas palavras foram até divertidas, mas não deixam de expressar parte da verdade.

— Por acaso, você está dizendo que gosta de mim como sou, assim tão pequenina?

— Sim. Sua figura me agrada demais.

— Ótimo. Porque acho que não vou crescer mais. Um beijo terno pontuou o comentário. — Então Dubhlinn agora nos pertence?

— Sim. Designei Bowen, Peter e mais alguns homens para lá permanecerem até nossa chegada definitiva.

— Você crê que haverá algum problema?

— Não. As poucas pessoas que ousaram sair de seus esconderijos mostraram-se felizes com a minha vitória, embora um pouco cautelosos. Após tantos anos sob o jugo de uma sucessão de Beaton cruéis, gananciosos e indiferentes às necessidades de seu povo, sei que levarei algum tempo para lhes conquistar a confiança.

Suspirando, Bethia deitou a cabeça no peito do marido.

— Mas eles aceitam o fato de que você tem o direito de reivindicar Dubhlinn e de ocupar a posição de chefe do clã e senhor da fortaleza?

— Sim. Todos conhecem minha história e sabem que o Rei me nomeou legítimo herdeiro, concedendo-me o direito às terras. Inclinando-se, Eric beijou-a na ponta do nariz. Uma camponesa chamada Leona, que serviu minha mãe como criada de quarto, está espalhando aos quatro ventos, dizendo para quem quiser ouvir, que não sou nenhum bastardo. Parece que essa senhora viu o sinal de nascença que trago no ombro, a mesma marca que meu pai ostentava.

— Ela nunca falou nada? Nunca se manifestou a respeito? Se, desde o início, houvesse testemunhado a seu favor, você poderia ter sido poupado de tudo isso.

— Sim. E poderia ter sido criado por meu verdadeiro pai. — Eric acariciou os cabelos da esposa ao escutá-la gemer baixinho. Leona tentou me encontrar quando descobriu que eu havia sido abandonado aos pés de uma colina para morrer. Mas, informada de que os Murray tinham me acolhido, preferiu guardar silêncio, porque supôs que eu estaria mais seguro em Donncoill. Apesar de não ter dito diretamente, também concluiu que seria melhor eu crescer longe de Dubhlinn, para não correr o risco de acabar contaminado pela podridão do lugar. Leona chegou a pensar em ir à presença do rei advogar minha causa. Depois de explicar como sir Graham lidava com aqueles que julgava traidores, ele beijou Bethia, para apagar o horror estampado no rosto delicado.

— A aldeã estava certa. Foi melhor você ter crescido aqui. Talvez ela alimentasse esperanças de que você viesse a se tornar exatamente quem se tornou, o lorde de cuja liderança Dubhlinn necessita tão desesperadamente.

As palavras da esposa o comoveram tanto que Eric beijou-a, num misto de paixão e ternura. Então, preparou-se para lhe dar a má notícia.

— William estava lá.

Por um instante, Bethia se agarrou ao marido, com o desespero de um náufrago numa tábua de salvação. Aos poucos, superou o medo, odiando William por ser capaz de incutir-lhe tamanho pavor.

— Ele conseguiu escapar de novo, não? — perguntou, embora já adivinhasse a resposta.

— Receio que sim. Vi-o preparando-se para fugir da fortaleza, sabia que o maldito ia escapar pelo mesmo túnel que usamos para entrar em Dubhlinn. Porém sir Graham estava entre mim e William. Enquanto eu era obrigado a enfrentar um inimigo, o outro desaparecia.

— Então era lá que o infame esteve escondido durante todo esse tempo. Mas por que sir Graham se associaria a William?

— Porque ele o convenceu de que poderia impedir os Drummond de se aliarem a mim na batalha. Sir Graham também disse que o fato daquele crápula nos atormentar já lhe dava satisfação suficiente.

— Nós dois temos inimigos muito estranhos. Pelo menos agora só restou o meu.

— William é meu inimigo também, querida, pois tenta feri-la. Por isto, morrerá. E mesmo desejando matá-lo com minhas próprias mãos, aceitarei que morra de qualquer jeito. Pelas mãos de terceiros, ou num acidente. Já não importa a forma, só quero tirá-lo da sua vida.

Embora fossem palavras sombrias, sobre vingança e morte, Bethia enxergou por trás delas um sentimento poderoso. Existia uma chance de que Eric realmente estivesse começando a lhe querer bem. Ajudaria bastante se pudessem se concentrar um no outro e não fossem obrigados a passar cada minuto olhando por sobre o ombro, temendo o ataque súbito de um assassino.

— Então partiremos para Dubhlinn?

— Você muda de assunto sem nenhuma sutileza — Eric brincou.

-.Não há mais nada a discutir sobre William Drummond. Bethia sorriu, melancólica. — Ele me quer morta, talvez ainda queira James morto. E suspeito que gostaria de vê-lo morto também. Nós o caçamos enquanto somos perseguidos. Um dia, conseguiremos matá-lo. Portanto, não há mais o que dizer sobre o assunto. Na verdade, preferiria nem pensar nisso.

— Então, a resposta é "sim". Partiremos para Dubhlinn. Teremos muito trabalho pela frente quando lá chegarmos, querida.

— Não duvido. Lembro-me bem do estado deplorável daquelas terras quando cavalgamos pela região.

— O interior do castelo reflete essa mesma negligência e abandono.

— É uma situação triste. Se sir Graham não houvesse sido tão ganancioso, tão ambicioso, poderia ter desfrutado de todas as comodidades. Uma bela moradia, colheitas fartas e dinheiro no bolso. Em vez disso, ele preferiu encher os bolsos rapidamente sugando tudo o que aquelas terras e aquela gente podia produzir.

— Levarei alguns dias para preparar nossa bagagem. Pretendo enviar para Dubhlinn tudo aquilo que for capaz de tornar nossas vidas um pouco mais fáceis no início.

— Não se preocupe. Não preciso de muito.

— Mas seu homem sim.

— Oh? — Bethia riu, enfim relaxada. — Do quê?

— No momento, preciso de comida.

— De fato, também estou faminta. — Imitando o marido, ela levantou-se e começou a se vestir. — James partirá conosco?

— Sim. Ele ficará tão seguro em Dubhlinn quanto aqui, principalmente porque Bowen e Peter já terão fechado o túnel. Assim que tivermos certeza de que William está morto, poderemos tornar a abri-lo, se quisermos. Por enquanto, é melhor cortar qualquer acesso ao interior da fortaleza.

— Bowen e Peter foram valorosos durante a batalha, não?

— Os dois não tardarão a ser sagrados cavaleiros — Eric a tranqüilizou.

Feliz, Bethia atirou-se no pescoço do marido e beijou-a até deixá-lo sem fôlego.

— Talvez eu deveria ter adiado a decisão sobre Peter e Bowen, para cobrar-lhe outras coisinhas além de um beijo.

— Tarde demais, querido. De braços dados, os dois se dirigiram ao salão principal, fazendo planos para o futuro próximo. Acho que vou arrumar a bagagem logo depois de terminada a refeição.

— Sim. Pense em tudo o que gostaria de levar para sentir-se confortável em Dubhlinn.

— Será que não deveríamos esperar até chegarmos lá e decidir o que está faltando?

— Acredite em mim quando digo que _tudo_ está faltando.

— Oh, então as ervas que Maldie e eu pretendemos colher amanhã serão ainda mais necessárias.

— Até parece que estamos partindo para um ataque — comentou Maldie, lançando um olhar aborrecido para a meia dúzia de homens armados que as escoltavam.

Resignada, Bethia balançou a cabeça.

— Eric é muito protetor.

— Como deve ser. Estou reclamando à toa. Na verdade, duvido que esses homens estejam muito animados com a perspectiva de nos observar colher plantas medicinais. No entanto, William continua foragido, com sede do seu sangue.

— Será que você poderia usar um linguajar menos explícito quando falar das intenções do maldito? — Bethia perguntou, um tanto azeda, fazendo Grizel rir.

— Oh, desculpe-me, querida. Balfour está sempre me aconselhando a medir as palavras. Receio ser impulsiva, às vezes. Inspirando o ar perfumado, Maldie sorriu. A chegada da primavera costuma influenciar meu humor. Fico um pouco aérea, inclinada a dizer tolices e a rir sem motivo.

— Entendo-a. Pelo visto, Gisele tampouco é imune a essa estação do ano, ou não teria pensado em nos acompanhar. Imagine! Nenhum cavalo conseguiria carregá-la!

— Pobre Gisele! — concordou Maldie, rindo descontroladamente. — Ela está com uma barriga enorme! Então, abaixando a voz para que os soldados não a escutassem: — Você terá que contar a Eric em breve. Surpreende-me ele ainda não haver notado as mudanças em seu corpo. Ou não achado estranho a ausência de suas regras.

— Decidi contar-lhe quando chegarmos em Dubhlinn, nosso novo lar.

— Sim, será o cenário ideal.

— Partiremos em breve. Levei uma semana para conseguir convencer meu marido a me deixar vir colher as plantas, essenciais para o exercício da função de herborista. Aliás, Eric já mandou tanta coisa para Dubhlinn, que Donncoill corre o risco de ficar sem nada.

— Aquele lugar triste precisa de uma grande variedade de suprimentos, além de dinheiro e trabalho duro.

— Apavora-me pensar no que encontrarei no interior da fortaleza. O exterior já era tão estéril e melancólico.

— De fato. Sucessivas gerações de Beaton exauriram as terras e exploraram o povo, impondo-lhe toda sorte de privações. Maldie apontou para o bosque, alguns metros adiante. Logo atrás daquelas árvores acharemos as plantas que buscamos. Ainda é um pouco cedo, o inverno mal acabou, porém aposto que conseguiremos ervas suficientes para preparar uma infinidade de ungüentos e poções.

Ao penetrarem na mata, Bethia sentiu um arrepio súbito percorrê-la de alto a baixo. Não, não havia razão para se preocupar. Além das duas mulheres, homens armados faziam-lhe companhia. William não poderia se aproximar sem despertar a atenção de todos e ela não pretendia se expor, correndo riscos impensados. Trazia uma criança no ventre e protegeria essa nova vida com ferocidade.

Depois de desmontarem e esperarem, pacientes, os soldados vasculharem os arredores, Bethia e as outras mulheres puseram-se a colher as plantas necessárias. Nas últimas semanas, Maldie a tinha ensinado, e a Grizel, a distinguir as ervas com propriedades medicinais daquelas meramente comestíveis, ou ornamentais. Assim, cada uma delas se concentrou numa determinada área, para agilizar o trabalho.

Certa de que mantinha-se a uma distância segura do grupo e decidida a não permitir que o medo guiasse seus passos, Bethia caminhou na direção de um arbusto, com a intenção de inspecioná-lo. De repente, para seu horror, uma mão imunda saiu do meio das folhagens.

— William — ela murmurou retrocedendo, impedida de gritar pelo choque e pavor. — Não estou sozinha.

— Sim, eu sei. Duas vagabundas e meia dúzia de covardes a acompanham.

— Fuja. Você ainda pode se salvar.

— Fugir para onde? Estou condenado. Seu marido me transformou num foragido. Nenhum lugar é seguro para mim. Até sir Graham, aquele idiota, me falhou. Eu poderia viver escondido em Dubhlinn por anos a fio. Mas, quando estava começando a me instalar confortavelmente, o palerma deu um jeito de acabar morto.

— Porque, como você, Beaton tentou se apossar do que não lhe pertencia. À medida que se acalmava, a voz de Bethia retornava ao normal. Mesmo se ninguém a visse conversando com um estranho, ou agindo de maneira esquisita, logo seria capaz de gritar alto e bom som.

— Dunncraig deveria pertencer a mim! Percebendo que William gritara, ela se deu conta de que a situação fugira ao controle. No instante em que os soldados de Donncoill correram para acudi-la, Bethia viu a faca nas mãos do canalha e soube que ninguém chegaria a tempo. Gritando desesperada, protegeu o ventre com as mãos enquanto o bandido atirava a adaga. A lâmina alojou-se em seu ombro direito. Vergada pela dor excruciante, caiu de joelhos. William ensaiou desembainhar a espada para atacá-la, mas um soldado se interpôs entre eles e, com um golpe certeiro e brutal, decepou-lhe a cabeça, lançando-a no ar.

— Não olhe — disse Maldie, amparando a cunhada.

— Oh, céus! Ele está morto… — Fechando os olhos,

Bethia apoiou-se em Maldie e Grizel, inundada por uma moleza súbita.

— Robbie, ponha a cabeça do crápula num saco e leve-a para Donncoill, para Eric.

— Você não acha sinistro demais?

Maldie sorriu, estudando a posição da faca ainda fincada no ombro de Bethia.

— Não, querida. Aquele assassino a perseguiu durante meses. Eric precisa se certificar de que esteja morto. E sei que meu irmão ficará desapontado por não tê-lo trucidado com as próprias mãos.

— Estou sempre desapontando Eric.

— Se você já não estivesse sentindo tanta dor, eu lhe daria um tapa por dizer tamanha bobagem.

Bethia não conteve o riso que rapidamente se transformava em gemidos de dor.

— É um ferimento sério?

— Agradeça a Deus pela lâmina não haver se alojado em seu coração, pois essa era, com certeza a intenção de William.

— Acho que ele estava farto de me caçar e não tentava mais se esconder, ou fugir. Tudo o que queria era me matar.

— É impossível compreendermos o que se passa na cabeça dos loucos. Fique firme, querida. Vou retirar a faca.

— Vai doer muito, não vai?

— Temo que sim. Se Deus for misericordioso, você desmaiará num instante.

— Será que corro o risco de perder o bebê? Enfim Bethia tivera coragem de expressar em voz alta o medo que a acometera no momento em que William surgira no meio da folhagem.

— Se depender de mim, não.

— Ainda não contei a Eric…

Segurando o cabo da adaga com firmeza, Maldie puxou-o. Bethia abriu a boca para gritar, porém já estava inconsciente antes de emitir um único som. Mantendo-a deitada no chão, com a cabeça apoiada no colo de Grizel, Maldie dedicou-se a estancar o sangramento.

— Sir Eric ficará irritado — observou Robbie, postando-se junto das mulheres.

— Irritado? — Com movimentos rápidos e precisos, Maldie cobriu o ferimento com uma bandagem improvisada. Algo me diz que "irritado" não é uma palavra forte o suficiente. Vamos levá-la para Donncoill já, onde poderei tratar dessa ferida de maneira adequada.

Ao avistar o grupo cruzando os portões da fortaleza, Eric sentiu o sangue gelar nas veias. O cavalo de Bethia trotava sem sua amazona. No colo de Robbie, uma figura inerte. William vencera. Enlouquecido de angústia, deu um passo à frente, porém Balfour o segurou pelo ombro, num gesto tão firme quanto reconfortante. Sim, devia manter o controle das emoções até saber, exatamente, o que acontecera. Quando Robbie parou e atirou o saco ensangüentando aos seus pés, Eric começou a respirar um pouco mais aliviado.

— O canalha está morto — informou o jovem. Trouxe-lhe a cabeça dentro deste saco. Aqui está milady. Viva.

Acolhendo a esposa nos braços, Eric alegrou-se ao constatar que a ferida não fora fatal, todavia a palidez extrema do rosto delicado indicava considerável perda de sangue.

— Como William conseguiu chegar a lady Bethia? — Balfour perguntou a Robbie.

— Vistoriamos toda a área e não vimos sinal de ninguém. Então o infame apareceu do meio do nada e tentou matá-la. O maldito sequer procurou se esconder, ou fugir. Matei-o antes mesmo que pudesse desembainhar a espada para o golpe final.

— Eric, interveio Maldie. Precisamos levar Bethia para o quarto. O ferimento tem que ser limpo novamente e costurado.

— Eric? — Bethia entreabriu os olhos devagar, ainda zonza de dor. Lamento…

— E deveria mesmo lamentar-se. Surpreendia-o ser capaz de falar com calma enquanto a carregava escada acima. Você não deveria ter se jogado sobre a faca do idiota, querida. Vendo-a esboçar um sorriso, sentiu-se recompensado.

— Aconteceu uma coisa engraçada. William me atacou com minha própria adaga.

— Ah, aquela que você perdeu no dia em que matamos os filhos do crápula.

— Sim. Você sabe o que mais foi engraçado?

— Você parece ter se divertido muito para alguém que quase foi morta, não?

— Bem, doeu um pouco. O esquisito é que as unhas de William estavam negras.

— Oh, céus, mulher! — Eric exclamou, rindo.

Enquanto Maldie limpava e costurava a ferida, Eric manteve-se perto da esposa, desejando poder poupá-la do sofrimento imerecido. Enfim, vendo-a acomodada confortavelmente, dormindo serena após ingerir uma poção preparada por Maldie, ele sentou-se na beirada da cama e tomou a mão fria entre as suas.

— Essa lividez me aflige — falou, nervoso.

— É por causa da dor e da perda de sangue.

— Bethia vai morrer?

— Não. Porque se morrer, aquele assassino terá vencido e não permitirei que tal coisa aconteça.

As palavras confiantes da irmã aqueceram-lhe a alma. Notando o quanto Maldie estava fatigada, insistiu para que fosse comer algo e descansar.

Sozinho com a esposa, observando-a dormir, Eric, reconheceu a verdade.

Amava-a. Espantava-o haver demorado tanto para enxergar o óbvio. Apenas o amor explicava todas as suas reações desde o instante em que a conhecera, o sentimento de posse, o desejo de casar-se. Apenas o amor explicava o ódio que sentira dos pais de Bethia, por tratá-la tão mal. Apenas o amor explicava sua vontade de ouvi-la aprovar seus planos de conquistar Dubhlinn.

Agora queria, desesperadamente, uma chance de confessar seu amor. Porém, parte de si temia não ser correspondido.

No início da madrugada, Bethia ardia em febre. Eric ajudou Maldie a banhá-la com água fria e a fez beber as poções preparadas pela irmã. Enquanto a pobrezinha delirava, revelando as dores de uma infância traumática, ele a cobriu de beijos e cercou-a de palavras doces, ansiando poder transmitir-lhe segurança e paz.

Após uma longa hora de luta contra os tremores e delírios, Bethia caiu num sono profundo e tranqüilo.

Fitando Maldie, Eric descobriu-a aos prantos.

— Os pais dela são criaturas cruéis e detestáveis, não?

— Sim. Transformaram Bethia na sombra de Sorcha.

— Acho que é ainda pior. Os dois convenceram Bethia de que ela era tão destituída de valor que não merecia nem sequer viver à sombra de Sorcha. E Sorcha jamais moveu um dedo para mudar essa situação, para aliviar o sofrimento da irmã gêmea.

— De fato. Creio que Bethia está começando a aceitar a verdade sobre a família. Embora eu a julgue mais segura de si, mais forte, essas feridas da alma custarão a cicatrizar.

— Mas contar com alguém feito você ajudando-a, facilitará a cura. Vocês, homens Murray, têm certa queda por pássaros feridos, não?

— Talvez nós tenhamos apenas um bom olho para perceber o que encontraremos depois que os curativos forem removidos.

Ficando na ponta dos pés, Maldie beijoju-o no rosto e caminhou até a porta.

— Vou deitar-me com meu homem agora e descansar. Mande me chamar imediatamente, se houver alguma mudança no estado de Bethia. Apontando para a bandeja que Grizel trouxera mais cedo, completou: — Coma alguma coisa antes que eu seja forçada a tratá-lo como um doente também.

Na tarde do quarto dia, Eric ouviu Bethia praguejar baixinho. Nervoso, inclinou-se sobre a esposa, convencido de que a pobrezinha se debatia num outro sonho delirante. Para sua surpresa, descobriu-a com os olhos abertos e límpidos, e o frescor da testa denunciava a ausência de febre. Dominado por uma emoção intensa, conteve as lágrimas, temendo alarmá-la.

— Por que estou ensopada de suor? — Sua garganta estava tão seca, que mal conseguia falar.

— Você passou quatro dias ardendo em febre, querida.

Eric ajudou-a a beber um pouco de água.

— Oh. — Bethia recostou a cabeça no travesseiro, e o simples ato de sorver o líquido parecia tê-la enfraquecido.

— Pelo menos isso explica a dor no meu ombro. Agora me lembro de tudo. William está morto e a provação encerrada.

À medida que ficava mais desperta, mais desconfortável se sentia. Queria trocar a túnica úmida por roupas limpas e precisava atender certas necessidades físicas. Porém o que desejava, acima de tudo, era conversar com Maldie. Estava aterrorizada com o que a febre poderia ter causado ao filho que trazia no ventre.

— Maldie está disponível?

— Com vergonha de mim, querida? Enquanto você esteve inconsciente, cuidei de suas…

— Aprecio seus cuidados, mas prefiro não saber detalhes embaraçosos.

Rindo, ele a beijou de leve nos lábios ressecados.

— Vou chamar Maldie e Grizel.

Quando as duas mulheres entraram no quarto, Bethia estava à beira do pânico. Não acreditava que houvesse perdido o bebê, mas não conseguia senti-lo se mexer.

— Maldie — murmurou aflita, apertando a mão da cunhada com força. — E a criança?

— Ah, então este é o motivo da sua agitação. Não se preocupe, o bebê está bem. As poucas vezes em que pude examiná-la, na ausência de Eric, percebi movimentos. Hoje mesmo, pela manhã, ele chutou forte.

— Graças a Deus! — Bethia exclamou, deixando que Maldie e Grizel a despissem e a banhassem. Eu estava apavorada.

— Considerando que os movimentos do bebê já são perceptíveis, você não poderá adiar por muito mais tempo o momento de contar a Eric.

Acomodada novamente na cama, cujos lençóis usados Grizel agora retirava do quarto, Bethia esforçou-se para engolir a canja de galinha que Maldie a convencera a tomar. Apesar da falta de apetite, tinha que se fortalecer por causa da criança.

— Coma tudo, querida. E repouse. Assim você estará mais animada para dar a notícia ao seu marido.

— Serei obrigada a fazê-lo em breve. Eu só gostaria de saber como ele se sente em relação a mim antes de contar sobre o bebê.

— Aquele homem permaneceu a seu lado noite e dia, mal se alimentando e dormindo. Não posso afirmar que ele a ama pois, apesar de sermos irmãos, Eric nunca me confidenciou seus sentimentos íntimos. No entanto, juro-lhe, não foi somente o dever que o manteve preso a essa cadeira.

— Acho que terei que me contentar com o que ele me oferecer.

O sorriso de Maldie revelava simpatia e compreensão.

— Sei que é difícil tomarmos a iniciativa, mas acredite-me: às vezes os homens são uns verdadeiros covardes na hora de abrir o coração. A propósito, Gisele concorda comigo.

— Ah, Balfour e Nigel demoraram a declarar-se.

— Demoraram uma eternidade. Os homens são lentos para entender os próprios sentimentos. Estou ouvindo passos no corredor. Aposto que é seu marido.

Segundos depois, Eric entrava no quarto.

— Voltarei mais tarde para vê-la — disse Maldie, caminhando até a porta. Quanto a você, irmãozinho, quero-o descansando nos aposentos adjacentes. Você precisa dormir tanto quanto Bethia.

— Maldie a fez beber uma de sua poções, não? — ele perguntou à esposa, vendo-a bocejar incontrolavelmente.

— Sim. Meu ombro doía um pouco depois que tomei banho e troquei de roupa. Mas não gosto de me sentir sonolenta, quando preferiria ficar acordada.

— Entendo. Mas, descansar lhe fará bem. Inclinando-se, Eric a beijou de leve nos cabelos. Tive medo de perdê-la.

— James ficou muito inquieto nesses últimos dias?

— Sim. Ele ainda é muito novo para compreender a extensão do perigo que você corria, porém sentia que algo estava errado. Trouxe-o aqui uma única vez, para convencê-lo de que eu falava a verdade. Expliquei-lhe que você estava doente e que permaneceria de cama até se recuperar. Vou trazê-lo depois, para mostrar-lhe o quanto você melhorou.

— Nunca sabemos ao certo o que uma criança pequena percebe e compreende.

— Grizel esteve junto de James todos os momentos. De fato, o menino se apegou bastante a ela.

— Pobrezinho. É um sinal do quanto a situação o assustou. Talvez James tenha entendido mais do que aconteceu aos pais, a doença estranha e a morte, do que suspeitávamos.

— Durma agora, querida. Como lhe disse, trarei o garoto para vê-la mais tarde. Antes de qualquer coisa, você precisa repousar.

— Sim, eu sei. Algumas horas de sono e serei capaz de sorrir e conversar com James para tranqüilizá-lo.

Eric acariciou o rosto delicado da esposa, sorrindo ao reparar que ela adormecera quase antes de terminar a frase.

— Quando você vai contar a Bethia?

Virando-se depressa, ele deparou com o irmão, Balfour.

— Você não bateu antes de entrar.

— Não imaginei que iria interromper algo. E tinha razão. Vocês estavam conversando sobre o menino. Portanto, torno a lhe perguntar: quando você planeja contar a ela?

— Contar o quê?

— Que a ama perdidamente?

— Você reconheceu os sintomas?

— Você sabe que sim. E Nigel também. Nós sempre o consideramos o mais inteligente de todos. Não nos desaponte adiando o inevitável, ou não querendo enxergar o óbvio. Declare-se à sua esposa.

— Talvez eu devesse esperar por algum sinal de que meus sentimentos são correspondidos.

Cruzando os braços sobre o peito largo, Balfour balançou a cabeça.

— Bethia deixou-o seduzi-la. Não existe sinal mais evidente. Sim, sei que você sempre foi capaz de seduzir qualquer mulher com pouco mais do que um simples sorriso. Sua esposa não é como aquelas tolas. Ela não se entregaria a um homem apenas porque o considerava bonito.

— É o que eu também penso, mas receio estar enganado. Agora basta. Chega de conselhos. Vou me declarar. William está morto e Dubhlinn me pertence. Nossos problemas foram resolvidos. Apenas deixe-me cuidar disso no momento e no lugar de minha escolha.

— Ah, você precisa de algum tempo para se armar de coragem.

— Também. Os dois riram, cúmplices. É estranho como uma mulher tão pequenina pode fazer um guerreiro tremer de medo.

— Conforte-se pensando que você não é o primeiro, nem será o último, a sentir-se assim.

 **Capítulo XII**

Bethia esperou até que o marido fechasse a porta ao sair do quarto e então, cautelosamente, levantou-se da cama. Nada aconteceu. Nenhuma vertigem, nenhuma crise de suor gelado, nenhuma sensação de fraqueza. Desde sua chegada a Dubhlinn, há duas semanas, todo o mal-estar sumira. Quando Grizel entrou, encontrou-a rindo sozinha.

— Você me parece de ótimo humor — comentou a serva, enchendo a tina com alguns baldes de água quente antes de começar a trocar os lençóis. Preparando alguma surpresa?

— Quatro meses! — Exultante, Bethia despiu-se e sentou-se na tina.

— Ah, você está mantendo uma contagem cuidadosa.

— Claro. Porém existe a possibilidade de eu haver errado nos cálculos, porque minha barriga ainda está muito pequena.

— Quando começar a crescer, não vai parar mais.

— Acho que quatro meses é seguro.

— "Seguro"?

— Sim. Eu queria ter certeza de que não perderia o bebê. E há quinze dias não sofro de enjôos. Também sinto que os movimentos da criança estão mais fortes. Sem dúvida existe vida dentro de mim. Com ar sonhador, Bethia pousou a mão sobre o ventre. Logo James terá alguém com quem brincar. Lembrando-se de todas as crianças residindo em Dubhlinn, esclareceu: — Isto é, alguém de seu próprio sangue.

— Este lugar fervilha de crianças e bebês — emendou Grizel, rindo. Quando você contará a milorde?

— Esta noite.— De repente, Bethia ficou muito séria. Será que ele gostará da notícia?

— Você insulta seu belo marido com essas desconfianças, menina. Depois do que aconteceu na corte, como ainda pode duvidar do homem com quem se casou?

— Por acaso, você está se referindo a todas aquelas mulheres, que se atiraram aos pés de meu marido, para me fazer sentir mais segura?

— Não. O fato de que sir Eric nem sequer olhou para uma delas deveria lhe proporcionar toda a segurança necessária. Seu marido foi exposto a mais tentações durante as poucas semanas na corte do que a maioria dos homens numa vida inteira. E ele jamais saiu do seu lado, jamais a traiu.

— Sim, eu sei. Eric é honrado, possui caráter nobre e cumpre suas promessas. — Depois de secar-se e vestir-se, Bethia sentou-se na beirada da cama, intrigada com a expressão pouco amigável de Grizel. Falei algo errado novamente?

— O que a levou a pensar isso?

— A expressão de seu rosto.

— Que expressão?

— Como se você quisesse bater a cabeça na parede.

— Conversar com você às vezes costuma me dar vontade de bater uma cabeça na parede. E não a minha.

— Grizel, você já deu uma boa olhada em meu marido? Irritava-a ninguém parecer entender as razões de suas inseguranças.

— Sim. Milorde é um dos homens mais bonitos que jamais vi. Só de olhar para ele, o coração de qualquer moça dispara.

— Exatamente. Agora olhe para mim.

— Você é bonita.

— Você é minha amiga. Talvez não me veja como os outros. Meus olhos são de cores diferentes, meus cabelos não são ruivos, nem castanhos. Sou baixa e magra. Dou a impressão de que parei de crescer antes da hora.

— É evidente que essas características fazem o sangue de milorde ferver nas veias, ou você não estaria grávida. Menina, talvez o que vou lhe dizer não a agrade, mas achei que, nos últimos meses, você houvesse aprendido a encarar a verdade. Você permitiu que seus pais e sua irmã a convencessem de que não é uma mulher atraente. Está na hora de parar de se enxergar com os olhos dessas pessoas. Seu marido a vê como uma dama extremamente desejável, de quem não consegue tirar as mãos.

— Parece que sim — Bethia admitiu, sorrindo quando Grizel pôs-se a rir. O problema não se resume à maneira como minha família me tratou, transformando-me na sombra mal acabada de Sorcha. O erro de meus pais não me transforma numa mulher bonita. Significa apenas que não sou tão feia quanto tentaram me fazer acreditar.

— Menina, você é mais bela do que Sorcha foi, ou poderia chegar a ser. Grizel ergueu a mão, impedindo Bethia de interrompê-la. Não me refiro somente à beleza do corpo, ou do rosto, embora você seja fisicamente linda. Refiro-me à beleza da alma. Ninguém seguiu a belíssima Sorcha quando esta saiu de Dunnbea, não é? No entanto, duas dúzias de pessoas não vacilaram em acompanhá-la até aqui. Bowen e meu Peter, há anos instalados confortavelente em Dunnbea, não hesitaram em trazer as respectivas famílias para cá. E Wallace só não se mudou de vez porque logo será lorde de Dunnbea. Na verdade, seu primo a visita com uma freqüência impressionante. Apesar de toda sua decantada beleza, Sorcha nunca despertou tamanha lealdade.

— As pessoas a amavam.

— Amavam a _casca._ Além de Robert e de seus pais, cite-me uma única pessoa que houvesse dedicado amor, ou lealdade a Sorcha, depois de conhecê-la melhor. Impossível lembrar-se de um único nome além do seu, não?

— Não creio que a culpa tenha sido apenas dela — murmurou Bethia tristemente.

— Sua irmã foi criada para não ser nada além de uma bela figura. Seus pais, tolos e inconseqüentes, valorizavam somente o exterior, esquecendo-se de ensiná-la a cultivar o interior. Ninguém mostrou a Sorcha a importância de saber amar alguém além de si mesma.

— Nunca duvidei de que ela houvesse amado Robert e James.

— Tanto quanto seu egoísmo permitia. Mas a quem sua irmã recorreu quando percebeu que o filho estava em perigo? Não aos pais ou a um daqueles cavaleiros vistosos que costumavam cortejá-la. Não; Sorcha mandou chamá-la porque sabia que você seria a única capaz de proteger, de se importar com James. No fim, ela reconheceu seu valor. Por que seu marido não poderia valorizá-la também?

— Você vai acabar me fazendo chorar.

— Você está grávida. Quase qualquer coisa a faz chorar. As duas trocaram um largo sorriso.

— Então você acha que meu marido se importa mesmo comigo?

— Infelizmente não acredito que minha opinião irá influenciá-la, porque você passou anos julgando-se destituída de qualquer valor e indigna de ser amada. Minha resposta é "sim", creio que sir Eric lhe dedica uma afeição sincera, ou não teria se desesperado nos últimos dias, vendo-a consumida pela febre. Portanto, quando lhe contar sobre o bebê, declare-se. Confesse amá-lo. A reação dele porá um ponto final nas suas inseguranças.

— Não é fácil entregar o coração a um homem quando não sabemos se ele o deseja. Tenho medo de como vou me sentir se, ao confessar que o amo, escutar apenas um "obrigado" em resposta.

— Aposto que sir Eric dirá muito mais que um simples "obrigado".

Bethia ainda pensava nas palavras de Grizel quando, depois de tomar o desjejum sozinha no salão principal, saiu à procura do marido. Receios, indecisões, a atormentavam sem cessar. Estava cansada de comportar-se como uma covarde.

Deparando com Bowen perto do estábulo, aproximou-se.

— Você viu Eric?

— Foi até a aldeia outra vez. Há muitos consertos urgentes a serem finalizados. É impressionante como os Beaton, gananciosos, determinados a se agarrarem a essas terras, destruíram tudo ao redor.

— Sem dúvida. Depois de certa desconfiança inicial, os aldeões estão felizes de ter um novo lorde, que cumpre o dever de ampará-los.

— Porque reconhecem um homem bom. Bowen lançou um olhar rápido para a barriga de Bethia. Quando você contará a milorde sobre a criança?

— Você sabia?!

— Menina, venho de uma família grande e tenho cinco filhos. Você apresenta todos os sinais.

— Eric nada notou.

— Bem, presumo que você tenha jeito para esconder muitas coisas, quando lhe é conveniente.

— Ele é um homem tão bonito…

— Ah, então é isso o que a preocupa, não?

— Um pouquinho. Você acha que meu marido gosta de mim?

— Não seja tola. Sir Eric a desposou.

— Você o ameaçou com a espada, lembra-se?

— Apenas momentaneamente. Depois lhe dei liberdade de partir, antes de comprometer-se. Eu não a queria presa a um homem que poderia magoá-la. Perguntei-lhe se a desejava para esposa e ele disse "sim". Ofereci-lhe a chance de escapar de Dunnbea e ele preferiu ficar.

Quando Eric voltou da aldeia, Bethia continuava tentando entender o possível significado do que Bowen lhe contara. Compenetrada, escutou-o falar dos planos para a reconstrução da aldeia, enquanto se dirigiam ao quarto de James. Pela primeira vez, dava-se conta do quanto Eric valorizava suas opiniões a respeito de assuntos variados, e de como a tratava de igual para igual, não subestimando sua inteligência e discernimento.

Vendo-o brincar com James, suas últimas preocupações sobre como o marido reagiria à notícia de que teriam um bebê desvaneceram. Alguém capaz de amar uma criança que não gerara seria um pai maravilhoso.

Durante o resto do dia, Bethia, mais do que nunca, esteve atenta às atitudes de Eric. Reparou na freqüência com que ele a tocava, como se não suportasse a menor distância entre os dois. Notou como as crianças costumavam segui-lo, como homens e mulheres não hesitavam em requisitá-lo quando tinham algum problema a resolver.

À noite, preparando-se para dormir, sentia-se, além de estúpida, envergonhada de si mesma. Assim como seus pais, e tantas outras criaturas tolas e superficiais, enxergara apenas a beleza física de Eric. Todavia, os guerreiros que pediam conselhos sobre como aprimorar as defesas da fortaleza não o ouviam apenas porque era um homem bonito. Os camponeses que o procuravam para discutir os reparos necessários na aldeia e quaisquer outras questões referentes aos negócios não o faziam porque o achavam bonito. Toda essa gente o contemplava com os olhos do coração.

Sir Murray era um homem bom. Sua beleza física apenas refletia a beleza interior. Por isso o povo de Dubhlinn o amava e respeitava. Talvez Eric não a amasse tanto quanto o amava, mas com certeza dedicava-lhe algum afeto e considerava-a digna de confiança. Não havia no mundo um homem que merecesse ser mais amado do que Eric e chegara a hora de confessar seus sentimentos.

Em silêncio, observou-o entrar no quarto, banhar-se e deitar-se na cama, muito à vontade na sua completa nudez. Se Eric possuía algum defeito, era a total ausência de inibição. Aquela nudez a perturbava de tal forma que mal conseguia respirar. Mas precisavam conversar antes de ceder aos apelos do desejo.

— Você está me olhando fixamente, querida — ele comentou, resistindo ao impulso de tomá-la nos braços e sufocá-la de beijos.

— Talvez eu ainda não esteja acostumada a ter um homem nu em minha cama com tanta freqüência.

Eric riu, ficando muito sério, então.

— Você esteve um pouco estranha o dia inteiro.

— Estive?

— Sim. Notei-a me analisando, fitando-me como se, de repente, eu pudesse sumir no ar feito fumaça.

Não imaginara que o marido perceberia seu comportamento, porém não havia motivo para negá-lo.

— Sim. Na verdade acho que, pela primeira vez, o olhei de fato. Procurei enxergar sua alma. Antes, por alguma razão, não conseguia ir além do seu lindo rosto e belo corpo.

Intuindo que Bethia estava a ponto de revelar seus sentimentos, Eric preocupou-se. Pela primeira vez na vida descobria-se inseguro em relação a uma mulher. Mais do que tudo, queria despertar na esposa algo além da paixão carnal e tinha medo de que seu amor não fosse correspondido. Jamais se sentira tão vulnerável, tão exposto.

— Você sabe que não estou aqui apenas por causa da sua beleza, não é?

— Sim, eu sei. Ao longo dos anos, aprendi a reconhecer aqueles que se aproximam de mim somente porque me consideram belo. Acho até que, às vezes, você preferiria que eu fosse menos bonito. Eric sorriu ante a expressão culpada da esposa. Querida, um rosto não passa de uma massa feita de ossos e carne, que pode ser ferida, mutilada e transformada em algo muito feio. Por hora, por que não posso desfrutar do prazer de pensar que minha esposa aprecia meu rosto? Afinal, adoro olhar para o seu.

— Obrigada. Porém se nossos filhos pudessem escolher, eu gostaria que herdassem seus traços.

— Pois eu estou ansioso para ter um filho igualzinho a você.

— Talvez você não tenha que esperar muito.

Sentando-se na cama, Eric a segurou pelos ombros, dominado por uma felicidade indescritível.

— Você está grávida?

— Sim. De quase quatro meses. Logo você verá o rosto de seu filho.

— Eu deveria ter percebido — ele murmurou, livrando-a da túnica e acariciando-a na barriga com uma ternura infinita. Estou louco de vontade de amá-la.

— Não me oponho à idéia — disse Bethia, reparando que o marido vacilava.

— Tenho medo de machucar o bebê.

— Você não vai machucá-lo.

— Você é tão pequenina e delicada, querida.

— Maldie e Gisele são só um pouquinho maiores do que eu e suspeito que seus irmãos não as tenham deixado sozinhas durante esse período.

O modo como Bethia o estava segurando pela cintura, como se não pretendesse soltá-lo jamais, o fez sorrir. Agora que superara o receio de feri-la de alguma forma, ansiava amá-la. Não obstante fosse divertido continuar fingindo que hesitava apenas para provocá-la.

— Mas Maldie e Gisele não foram arrastadas de castelo em castelo, perseguidas e atacadas por um demente.

Convencida de que os protestos de Eric não passavam de encenação, ela o jogou de costas na cama e o montou.

— Eu já estava grávida quando todas essas coisas me aconteceram. Nada abalou a criança, ou ameaçou tirá-la do meu útero.

— Você poderia ter perdido o bebê quando foi ferida, quando a febre a devorou. Bethia correra um perigo ainda maior do que imaginara. Um aborto, nas condições em que se encontrara, poderia havê-la matado.

— Sim. E tudo foi superado. Estou ótima, gozando de perfeita saúde.

Para reforçar suas palavras, ela o beijou no abdômen rígido, deslizando a língua devagar até tocá-lo na virilidade intumescida.

Eric queria perguntar-lhe por que demorara tanto para lhe contar do bebê; porém, subjugado pelo prazer intenso, desistiu de raciocinar. Puxando-a pelos braços e erguendo-a alguns centímetros, acomodou-a sobre o membro ereto.

— Cavalgue seu homem, querida — incentivou-a, e as investidas ganhavam força e ritmo até explodirem num orgasmo simultâneo que, como uma onda impetuosa, os arrastou para a inconsciência.

Uma eternidade depois, lânguida e ainda abraçada ao marido, ela sussurrou:

— Eu te amo, Eric Murray.

Um estremecimento violento o percorreu de alto a baixo. Agarrando-a pelos braços, girou-a no ar e obrigou-a a sentar-se, fitando-a como se quisesse enxergá-la pelo avesso.

— O que você disse?

— Não tenho certeza se devo repetir, após quase ter voado pelos ares.

— Repita.

Para surpresa de Bethia, os olhos do marido revelavam um misto de insegurança e ardente esperança. Aquele homem devia dedicar-lhe alguma afeição, ou não estaria tão interessado nos seus sentimentos. Talvez ele não correspondesse ao seu amor, mas mostrava-se ansioso para ouvi-la declarar-se. Por que não atendê-lo?

— Eu te amo. Um abraço apertado quase a impediu de respirar. Se é assim que você vai reagir quando eu falar essas palavras, creio que as pronunciarei muito pouco, para evitar torcicolos.

Delicadamente, Eric a acariciou nos cabelos, não se espantando ao constatar que suas mãos tremiam. Nunca antes experimentara emoção tão poderosa. A notícia de que seria pai proporcionara-lhe imensa alegria, porém, não o abalara tanto quanto aquelas três palavrinhas.

— Quando você descobriu? Hoje? É por isso que me observava?

— Não. Meu coração sempre soube a verdade. Eu só tinha medo de admiti-la por causa das minhas dúvidas e temores. — Com a ponta dos dedos, Bethia traçou o contorno do rosto viril. Oh, adoro contemplar seu lindo rosto, e hoje, finalmente, compreendi que não foi sua beleza que me conquistou, ou seu sorriso maravilhoso que me seduziu. Essa beleza exterior poderia ser destruída numa batalha amanhã e eu continuaria o amando. Reconheci-o como o amor da minha vida no dia em que você adoeceu, depois daquele acidente no rio. A possibilidade de perdê-lo me enlouqueceu.

— Por que você não se declarou antes?

— Porque não estava segura de que você desejaria me escutar.

— Às vezes você é muito tola, querida. A ternura da voz transformava a repreensão numa carícia.

— Sim, eu sei. É que sua beleza me deixa insegura. Fico me perguntando como, e por quê, um homem feito você iria me querer.

— Porque esse homem te ama.

Por um longo instante Bethia permaneceu imóvel, incapaz de confiar nos próprios ouvidos. Então, deixando escapar um gemido rouco, beijou o marido; lágrimas grossas escorriam-lhe pelas faces.

— Quando você soube? — indagou, zonza de felicidade.

— Há muito tempo. Mas só admiti para mim mesmo quando achei que você ia morrer.

— E nunca me disse uma única palavra…

— Ah, querida, temi que você não acreditasse em mim. Também percebia o quanto a decisão de lutar por minha herança a preocupava.

— Preocupava-me sim e jamais o julguei semelhante a William. Ou a sir Graham.

— Só me convenci disso quando, ao regressar da batalha, você não me condenou por haver matado sir Graham e demonstrou apoiar meus esforços de reconstruir Dubhlinn. Não sei por que silenciei. Sou um covarde. Como não sabia o que você sentia por mim, não quis abrir o coração. Se eu tivesse me declarado…

— Provavelmente eu duvidaria, porque não me sentia digna de ser amada. Logo que cheguei a Donncoill, compreendi como minha família sempre me desprezou. Mas demorei a não me culpar por ser incapaz de agradá-los. Eu precisava dar o último passo para sair da sombra de Sorcha. Precisava ter coragem para amá-lo, mesmo se você não retribuísse esse amor.

— O amor que eu lhe tenho excede ao que você tem por mim. Percebendo que a esposa preparava-se para discordar, ele a calou com um longo beijo. Você quer discutir sobre qual de nós ama mais o outro?

— Demoraríamos muito para chegar a uma conclusão.

— Anos. Nossa vida inteira.

— Então prometa-me seu amor, meu belo cavaleiro, assim como lhe prometo o meu.

— Vou amá-la para sempre e por toda a eternidade.

— Por toda a eternidade — Bethia repetiu baixinho, quando suas bocas se encontraram.

 _Natal, 1445_

— James, eu realmente acho que sua prima Bega não quer que você se sente em cima dela — disse Bethia, sufocando o riso ao retirar o menininho de cima da delicada filhinha de Gisele, cuja língua afiada parecia desmentir a pouca idade.

— Bethia, creio que nossa garotinha vai ganhar desta vez — Eric a avisou.

Trocando um olhar, entre exasperado e divertido, com Gisele e Maldie, Bethia acomodou-se junto do marido. Sorcha, cinco meses mais nova do que Brett, filho de Gisele, começara a engatinhar há pouco. Nigel e Eric gostavam de fazê-los apostar corridas e incentivavam apostas, arrancando risadas dos homens e das crianças mais velhas.

Toda a família de Eric viera a Dubhlinn para as festas de fim de ano. Balfour, Maldie e os sete filhos, Nigel, Gisele e os quatro filhos. Bowen e Peter com as respectivas esposas e filhos, Wallace, sir Guy e sir David, primos de Gisele, completavam o ruidoso grupo. Seus pais não haviam respondido ao convite para se reunirem no Natal, porém a ausência de ambos não a incomodava. Essa era sua família, as pessoas a quem amava e que lhe queriam bem.

— Minha menina é ligeira! — exclamou Eric, exultando quando a filha venceu a "corrida."

— Ela só ganhou porque meu filho resolveu andar o último metro — argumentou Nigel. Aliás, Brett ainda não decidiu o que prefere: andar ou engatinhar.

— Nós os faremos disputar uma corrida novamente, quando Sorcha começar a andar.

— Eric! — Bethia o repreendeu, rindo e tomando a filha nos braços.

— Estou só brincando, amor.

Percebendo que a criança estava com fome, Bethia escapuliu para o quarto. Então, no aconchego de seus aposentos, amamentou a filha, saboreando o momento de doce intimidade maternal. Durante a gravidez imaginara que, a exemplo de Gisele, daria a luz a um menino. Mas não ficara nem um pouco desapontada quando a pequena Sorcha nascera. Apesar de ter seus olhos, um azul, outro verde, ela era a imagem do pai.

— Por que você está sorrindo? — perguntou Eric, entrando no quarto e deitando-se na cama ao seu lado.

— Estava pensando que fazemos belos bebês juntos.

— Com certeza, querida. Carinhoso, ele aspirou o perfume dos cabelos dourados e sedosos da filha.

— Sabe, eu realmente acreditava que, assim como Gisele, teria um menino.

— Não se preocupe. Você me dará um filho homem. E, se só tivermos meninas, não vou reclamar. Possuo mais sobrinhos do que consigo contar e ainda temos James para criar.

Inclinando-se, Bethia beijou-o com paixão. Embora houvesse ficado louca de felicidade por haver gerado uma criança saudável, receara decepcionar o marido não lhe dando um herdeiro. Ele, porém, reagira de maneira oposta e mostrara-se sempre transbordante de orgulho e amor pela filha.

— Por que o beijo?

— Porque te amo, e você me deu uma família maravilhosa.

— Talvez uma família grande demais — Eric retribuiu rindo, ouvindo os ruídos do salão com uma nitidez espantosa.

— Não, não grande demais. Isto é o que sempre sonhei, quando me permitia reconhecer que existia algo errado com minha família. Será uma bênção para Sorcha e James, crescer num ambiente tão alegre e afetuoso.

— Talvez, ao longo dos anos, não realizemos todos os nossos planos, mas prometo que jamais lhe faltarão o apoio de uma família e o meu amor.

— E eu prometo lhe dar tantos filhos quanto Deus nos permitir gerar.

Os dois se beijaram, a solenidade do momento interrompida por um arroto incrivelmente alto da pequena Sorcha. Rindo, Eric levantou-se, tomou a filha nos braços e marchou para o salão.

— Acho que esse arroto foi ainda mais alto do que aquele de Brett. Ah, aposto que minha menina poder vencer o filho de Nigel nesta categoria também.

— Eric! — Bethia gritou, correndo atrás do marido.


	4. Chapter 4

**Murray 04 - Highland Vow**

 _ **Hannah Howell**_

 _ **Escócia, 1456 -**_ **Tentação Proibida!**

Quando era menina, Elspeth socorreu um cavaleiro ferido, e se apaixonou por ele. Os caminhos de ambos voltam a se cruzar anos mais tarde, quando ele a salva de um pretendente indesejado. O coração de Elspeth ainda suspira por Cormac, mas ele está noivo de outra, uma mulher implacável que o domina sem piedade. Agora Elspeth precisa lutar contra todos os obstáculos para conquistar o homem que ama e viver uma grande paixão! Cormac se surpreende com a intensidade de sua reação ao beijo de Elspeth Murray, resistindo à tentação. Dividido entre a promessa feita a uma mulher e o crescente desejo que sente por outra, ele vive atormentado, sem ter noção de como é manipulado pela noiva e da armadilha mortal que esta lhe prepara. Elspeth está desesperada para salvá-lo, mas quando Cormac compreender a verdade será tarde demais para que possam alcançar juntos a felicidade?

 **Prólogo**

 _Escócia 1446_

— Cabeça de prego!

— Cocô de cachorro!

Cormac Armstrong quase riu quando as vozes infantis, cheias de raiva, retardaram seu lento e resignado mergulho rumo à inconsciência. Parecia uma piada cruel do destino que ele se esvaísse em sangue em plena juventude, ao som agudo de berros de crianças a se insultarem. Os gritos despertaram a lembrança de todas as vezes em que brigara com seus irmãos, trazendo a percepção dolorosa de que nunca mais os veria novamente.

— Você é horroroso!

— Ah, é? Ora, eu acho você horrível e estúpido!

O baque de um soco foi logo seguido pelos gritos raivosos de crianças lutando. Mais vozes infantis vibraram no ar frio e úmido, como se houvesse uma verdadeira horda de pirralhos do outro lado da moita em que Cormac se escondera. Rezou para que ninguém se aproximasse e se envolvesse em seus terríveis problemas. Num piscar de olhos, viu suas preces não serem atendidas.

Imensos olhos verdes e uma cascata ondulada de cabelos negros foram a primeira coisa que ele viu quando uma garota miúda e esguia se ajoelhou a seu lado. Cormac desejou com todas as forças que ela estivesse bem longe dali. Não acreditava que seus inimigos ainda seguissem sua trilha, mas poderia estar enganado, e aquela criatura delicada seria brutalmente atacada por eles, talvez até mesmo fosse morta ou molestada.

— Vá embora, menina — disse, num murmúrio rouco e trêmulo. — Leve seus companheiros e fuja deste lugar. Depressa.

— Você está sangrando! — ela exclamou, depois de examiná-lo.

As pálpebras de Cormac abriram-se ligeiramente quando a menina começou a passar a mãozinha macia em sua testa. Aquela voz era surpreendentemente profunda, quase sensual para uma garota tão miúda, ele pensou. _Mais voz de uma moça._

— Sim — Cormac concordou —, e logo estarei morto, o que não é coisa que esses olhos bonitos devam ver.

— Não, você não vai morrer. Minha mãe pode curar quase qualquer ferimento, sabe? Sou Elspeth. Elspeth Murray.

— E eu sou Cormac Armstrong. Você não deve contar nada a sua mãe sobre mim.

— Precisa dela para fazer o sangue parar.

— Menina, estou sangrando porque alguém quer de todas as formas me matar.

— Por quê?

— Dizem que sou um assassino.

— E você é?

— Não!

— Então minha mãe pode ajudá-lo.

Cormac gostaria que a menina fosse buscar a mãe para cuidar de seus ferimentos. Não queria morrer. E, principalmente, não queria morrer por um crime que não cometera. Tinha de limpar aquela mancha de seu nome. Era tudo tão injusto, pensou, e, então, sorriu. Percebeu que parecia, ele mesmo, uma verdadeira criança.

— Ah, pobrezinho — a garota murmurou. — Está sofrendo. Precisa ficar quieto. Vou dizer aos moleques para se calarem.

Antes que ele pudesse protestar, ela se levantou e foi até a beira do mato.

— Podem calar essas bocas, vocês todos! — Elspeth gritou, num tom surpreendentemente autoritário e forte. — Há um pobre homem sangrando aqui e ele precisa de sossego. Payton use essas suas pernas finas e corra. Encontre Donald ou meu pai. Traga alguém, pois esse moço tem de ser ajudado.

Quando ela voltou para seu lado, Cormac murmurou:

— Sou um homem caçado.

Praguejou baixinho ao ver as outras crianças começarem a se aproximar por entre as moitas.

— Quantos anos você tem? — Elspeth perguntou ao começar, de novo, a passar a mão de leve nele.

— Dezessete — Cormac respondeu.

— Eu faço nove hoje. É por isso que tantos Murray estão reunidos aqui.

— Por que ele está sangrando, Elspeth?

— Porque há alguns poucos buracos enormes nele, Avery. — Elspeth sorriu quanto a outras crianças caíram na risada.

— Estou vendo isso. Mas como ele se machucou?

— Alguém quer matá-lo por causa de um assassinato que ele não cometeu.

— Menina — Cormac relanceou os olhos para as onze belas crianças, e depois os cravou em Elspeth —, eu disse que era inocente, mas você não pode ter certeza se eu falei a verdade ou não.

— Mas você falou — Elspeth retrucou, com firmeza.

— Ninguém pode mentir para Elspeth — disse um menino alto e magro, agachado à esquerda de Cormac. — Eu sou Ewan, irmão dela, e só posso lhe dizer que isso é uma coisa muito complicada.

Cormac quase riu, mas fixou o olhar no garoto, que parecia um pouco mais velho que Elspeth.

— Então, sua irmã também sabe que eu sou um problema… um problema perigoso, e que ela deveria me abandonar à minha própria sorte. Você todos deveriam correr para casa antes que o perigo chegue a seus portões.

— Ewan, por que você e os outros meninos não vão arranjar alguma coisa para fazer uma maça? — disse Elspeth. — Ah, e antes que vá fazer o que eu lhe disse, pode me dar aquele odre de vinho que pegou de Donald.

— Eu nunca… — o moleque começou a protestar.

Então resmungou e entregou o odre a Elspeth, antes de se afastar com os outros meninos.

— Não há mal nenhum em beber um pouco de vinho, menina — Cormac disse.

— Estou pensando que isso será mais útil a você. Ewan pode experimentar um outro dia.

Elspeth enfiou um braço esguio em torno dos ombros de Cormac e o ajudou a se erguer o suficiente para tomar um gole. Ele engasgou ao engolir a bebida. Vinho não queimava daquele jeito ao descer pela garganta nem espalhava tanta quentura por seu corpo.

— Avery, vá buscar um pouco de água — Elspeth ordenou. Depois, assim que o primo se afastou, ela olhou para as duas meninas que restavam. — Bega, Morna, uma de vocês vai me dar o saiote para que eu possa enfaixar os ferimentos deste moço. Para falar a verdade, vou precisar de um bom pedaço do saiote de vocês duas.

— Por que não usa o seu? — resmungou a garotinha de cabelos louros. — Vou levar bronca.

— Não por ajudar a salvar uma pessoa da morte, Bega.

Enquanto as duas garotinhas lutavam para rasgar seus saiotes, Cormac olhou para Elspeth.

— Menina, isso não é tarefa para uma menina tão pequena.

— Bem, não será divertido, mas não temos certeza de quanto tempo Payton vai levar para trazer ajuda, de modo que é melhor pararmos com essa hemorragia, se conseguirmos. Minha mãe é curandeira. Eu sei umas poucas coisas. Tome mais uns goles de vinho.

— Isso não é vinho — ele murmurou, e, em seguida, tomou outro gole. Elspeth sorriu e Cormac pensou um tanto atordoado, que ela se tornaria uma bela mulher quando crescesse.

— Sei disso. E todo mundo também. Donald esconde no odre o destilado que ele faz.

— Se você está com o odre de Donald, então ele não pode estar muito longe. Não, nem alguém deixaria um bando de crianças correndo por aí sem ninguém para olhar. Então, menina, onde está Donald?

— Ah, bem… Fugimos da sua guarda. Sim, creio que nos comportamos mal, pois saímos de Donncoill faz bastante tempo e meu pai pode estar procurando por nós. Isso quer dizer que logo o pobre do Donald vai ouvir o que tem pavor de escutar.

— Onde estão eles, Donald?

Donald estremeceu e tentou se mostrar confiante diante do senhor de Donncoill, que o interrogava aos berros. Balfour parecia prestes a surrá-lo até deixá-lo sem sentidos, e seus irmãos, Nigel e Eric, davam a impressão de estarem ansiosos para segurá-lo enquanto Balfour o arrebentava. Donald desejou ardentemente não ter perdido o odre junto com as crianças, pois poderia tomar um belo gole para encorajá-lo naquele momento.

— Não sei — retrucou, e recuou depressa diante da fúria palpável dos irmãos Murray. — Estavam comigo num momento e sumiram no outro. Estou procurando por eles faz quase uma hora.

— Nossas crianças estão fora da sua vista faz uma hora?

Antes que Donald pudesse pensar em alguma resposta, o pequeno Payton surgiu correndo e agarrou o pai, Nigel, pelo braço.

— Precisa vir comigo agora, papai!

Nigel segurou o filho pelos ombros magros.

— Aconteceu alguma coisa com as crianças?

— Não, estão todas bem. — O menino relanceou os olhos para Donald. — Desculpe por fugirmos do senhor.

— Não se preocupe com isso agora, filho. Onde estão os outros? — Nigel perguntou.

— Vou lhe mostrar. — Payton enveredou para o caminho até onde Elspeth e as outras crianças se encontravam. — Elspeth achou um homem sangrando e me mandou buscar ajuda.

Nigel trocou um olhar rápido com seus dois irmãos, que franziram a testa. Havia muitas razões para um homem estar ferido naquele canto remoto das terras dos Murray. Poucas delas eram boas. Nigel fez o filho apressar-se enquanto Donald pegava as rédeas dos cavalos e os seguia logo atrás.

— Desculpe por ter machucado você, Cormac — disse Elspeth ao umedecer um pedaço de pano e limpar o suor do rosto do ferido —, mas acho que aliviei o sangramento um pouquinho.

— É, fez um belo trabalho, menina — ele se esforçou para responder.

— Minha mãe terá de costurar os ferimentos do lado do corpo e da sua perna.

— Menina, não posso lhe agradecer o bastante, mas será que não deveria me ouvir e ir embora? Não tenho certeza de ter me livrado dos homens que estão me caçando, e seria muito triste, para mim, ver você ferida se eles chegarem aqui e me encontrarem. Iriam machucá-la e às outras crianças.

— Avery, Morna e Bega estão de vigia.

— Você é uma menina teimosa.

— Já levei bronca por isso uma vez ou duas. Mas você precisa de ajuda…

— Sou caçado…

— Minha tia Gisele, a mãe de Avery, foi caçada também, e nós a ajudamos. Foi acusada de um assassinato também, de modo que sabemos que o fato de alguém dizer e tentar fazer com que pague por um crime não significa que seja verdade.

Antes que Cormac pudesse retrucar, Avery surgiu a seu lado e anunciou:

— Nossos pais estão chegando!

O menino mal terminara de falar quando Cormac deparou com três homens de feições duras, bem armados. Num gesto instintivo, levou a mão à espada só para descobrir que ela sumira. Sem querer, sorriu quando o menino que chegara com os homens entregou sua espada a um sujeito alto, de olhos cor de âmbar. E sua pequena salvadora pegou a faca que havia dentro de sua bota e entregou-a ao homem alto, de ombros largos, de cabelos e olhos castanhos; depois, voltou-se gentilmente para limpar seu rosto.

Balfour Murray olhou para a filha.

— Você fugiu do pobre Donald.

— Sim, é verdade — ela respondeu e estendeu o odre a Donald, que resmungava.

— Sabe que não deveria fazer isso.

— Sei, mas acho que de vez em quanto à desobediência me domina.

— Bem, da próxima vez que a desobediência começar a dominá-la, tente se lembrar de que isso merecerá uma dura punição. — Balfour olhou ao redor, vendo apenas as quatro meninas. — Onde está o resto?

'— Fazendo uma maça para o moço — Elspeth informou.

— Espera que eu o leve para Donncoill?

— E claro.

— Está atravancando minhas terras com gente quebrada e manca, menina.

— Ele não é manco, está só sangrando.

Balfour encarou o jovem de quem sua filha cuidava com tanto carinho. Os cabelos fartos, de um castanho-avermelhado e os olhos de um azul-claro faziam uma combinação espantosa. As feições do rapaz eram bem-talhadas e sem marcas. O corpo era longo e enxuto, de linhas juvenis, mas guardava a promessa de que ele se tornaria um homem forte. Se aparência valia para alguma coisa, Balfour suspeitava de que todos iriam tratar o rapaz prontamente como amigo e dar-lhe as boas-vindas. Elspeth tinha apenas nove anos, mas Balfour não podia deixar de imaginar se, no presente momento, a filha não agia movida por algo mais que sua tendência costumeira de amparar todas as criaturas feridas. Impelido pela própria bondade, Balfour se sentiu inclinado a ajudá-lo sem perguntas, mas obrigou-se a ser cauteloso.

— Sou sir Balfour Murray, lorde de Donncoill, e estes são meus irmãos, sir Nigel e sir Eric. — Apontou primeiro para o homem à sua esquerda e depois para o da direita. — Quem é você, rapaz, e por que está assim sangrando, nesta parte distante de minhas terras?

— Sou Cormac Armstrong, senhor, e foi onde caí quando tentei chegar até meus parentes, ao sul — respondeu Cormac.

— Onde está seu cavalo?

— Saiu vagando por aí quando desmaiei e caí de seu lombo.

— Quem o feriu e por quê?

— Estou sendo caçado pelos parentes de um homem a quem fui acusado de matar. — Cormac suspirou ao ver os três recém-chegados o encararem, com desconfiança.

— Fez isso?

— Não.

— E por que eu deveria acreditar em você?

— Só posso lhe dar minha palavra de honra. Sou inocente.

— Os meninos estão aqui com uma maça — anunciou Nigel.

— Bem, melhor ver que seja resistente — disse Balfour. — Pode ser que arrastemos o rapaz até Donncoill. — Olhou de novo para Cormac. — A quem é acusado de matar?

— Um dos Douglas.

Cormac não ficou surpreso ao ver tanto Balfour como Eric recuarem, alarmados.

— Um dos Douglas, hein? Tem forças para contar a história?

— Vou tentar. Eu namorava uma moça. Mas a família dela resolveu casá-la com um dos Douglas. Tinha mais terra e dinheiro a oferecer. Eu não aceitei bem a perda. Soltei a língua e falei da minha raiva, e, claro, do meu ciúme. Então, quando o homem apareceu morto, com a garganta cortada, seis meses depois do casamento, todos os olhos se voltaram para mim. Eu não fiz isso, mas não tinha provas de que estava em algum outro lugar quando ele foi morto, nem alguém que afastasse a suspeita de mim. Portanto fugi, e estou fugindo desde então. Por dois longos meses.

— É uma escolha difícil que me dá rapaz. Creio em você e me arrisco a enraivecer o poderoso clã dos Douglas ao mantê-lo vivo? Ou o deixo morrer, quem sabe entregando-o aos Douglas, embora você possa ser inocente? Pede para que eu arrisque muito, tendo como garantia nada mais que a sua palavra.

— Ele não está pedindo. Eu estou — disse Elspeth. — E o senhor tem outra coisa a pesar em favor dele, papai.

— Ora, e o que é?

— Desde o momento em que o encontrei, ele está tentando me fazer ir embora, deixá-lo à própria sorte. Não parou de me avisar que poderia ser um problema.

— Mas você é uma menina teimosa.

— Sim, sou.

Balfour sorriu para a filha, e então se adiantou e parou aos pés de Cormac.

— Venha, Eric. Dê uma ajuda. Vamos colocar este tolo na maça e puxaremos sua carcaça furada até minha Maldie, para que ela possa costurá-lo.

— Tem certeza disso, Balfour? — perguntou Eric ao se aproximar para ajudar a carregar Cormac.

— Não de todo, mas que assassino, que homem caçado recusa uma oferta de ajuda porque receia que uma menininha idiota seja machucada?

— Não sou idiota — Elspeth resmungou ao seguir o pai.

Eric e Balfour trocaram um breve sorriso; então, Eric respondeu:

— Nenhum, que eu saiba. Sim, sinto o mesmo que você. Só rezo para que possamos ter este rapaz curado e longe de Donncoill antes que o clã dos Douglas saiba o que fizemos. Parece covardia, sei disso, mas…

— É, ponha "mas" nisso. Ele não é parente, não é nem amigo ou filho de um amigo.

Balfour olhou para Cormac enquanto ele e Eric o acomodavam na maça.

— Você será tratado e deixado com forças outra vez, rapaz, se Deus quiser; mas, depois, deve seguir seu próprio caminho. Compreende? — declarou, enquanto estudava o rosto do ferido, cinzento e molhado de suor.

— Sim, não perdi a consciência ainda — Cormac respondeu.

— Ótimo. Viu as riquezas que tenho de proteger. — Balfour relanceou os olhos para as crianças. — Nós, Murray, nada mais somos que um pequeno clã. Mesmo que pudéssemos convocar todos os nossos aliados, ainda seríamos poucos demais para atrair a ira do clã dos Douglas sobre nossas cabeças. — Balfour fez um sinal a Donald para amarrar a maça ao seu cavalo. — Você cutucou um inimigo muito poderoso.

— Ora, bem, sempre acreditei que a gente deveria se esforçar para ser o melhor em todas as coisas — Cormac murmurou com um leve sorriso e, então, perdeu a consciência.

— Ele não morreu, morreu? — Elspeth perguntou, numa voz baixa e trêmula, ao tocar a face pálida de Cormac.

— Não. — Balfour ergueu a filha no colo e, depois que Donald e seus irmãos colocaram as crianças menores nos cavalos, pegou a própria montaria pelas rédeas e começou a caminhar de volta a Donncoill. — O pobre rapaz só desfaleceu. Creio que vai ficar bem.

— E quando ele ficar forte vai mandá-lo embora?

— Seria ótimo erguer minha espada e defender seu pobre rapazinho ensangüentado, pois tenho certeza de que está sendo perseguido por engano, mas o custo seria muito alto. Poderia até nos colocar contra o nosso rei.

— Sei disso. — Elspeth enlaçou o pescoço do pai com os braços esguios e o beijou na face. — O senhor deve escolher entre todos nós e um rapaz que não conhece e com quem não tem nenhum laço. E acho que é melhor que ele vá embora sozinho. É o único que sabe onde procurar a verdade que o libertará.

Cormac parou nos degraus do castelo de Donncoill enquanto seu cavalo selado lhe era trazido. Os Murray o tinham curado e abrigado durante dois meses até ele recobrar as forças. E sentiu uma profunda relutância em partir, e não apenas por causa do que teria de enfrentar: o problema com os Douglas outra vez. É que não conseguia se recordar de ter ficado algum dia num lugar mais animado e mais alegre. Ele e os irmãos eram chegados, e ele nunca fora tão feliz, nem em seu próprio lar.

Num gesto involuntário, aprumou a espinha. Não poderia se esconder em Donncoill. Tinha de limpar seu nome. Voltou-se para fitar lady Maldie, inclinou-se num gesto gentil e depois pegou aquelas mãos delicadas na sua para beijar os dedos. Contudo, enquanto se endireitava para dizer adeus e agradecer-lhe mais uma vez por seus cuidados, uma mãozinha um pouco suja alcançou seu rosto.

— Elspeth, meu amor — disse Maldie, lutando contra um sorriso —, você nunca deve exigir que um homem lhe beije a mão. E acho que deveria pensar em lavar um pouquinho essa sujeira primeiro.

— Ela voltará — Balfour disse ao abraçar a esposa pelos ombros delicados e olhar para Elspeth, que se afastava correndo. — Terá de fingir que quer cortejá-la.

— Não me importo. Eu não seria nada, a não ser comida para os abutres, se ela não tivesse me encontrado. Na verdade, nunca entendi como conseguiu. — Cormac acariciou, distraído, o cão de Elspeth, de um olho só, quando o animal cheio de cicatrizes sentou-se a seus pés.

— Nossa Elspeth tem um verdadeiro dom para encontrar criaturas feridas e com problemas — Maldie declarou.

Cormac sorriu.

— E espera que a senhora cuide de todas elas.

— Sim — respondeu Maldie, com uma risada. — Ah, aí vem ela — Maldie mordeu o lábio para impedir-se de rir, mostrando as mãos lavadas.

Elspeth postou-se na frente de Cormac e estendeu a mão. Ainda estava um pouco suja, com manchas pelo rosto e pelo vestido, mas a mão que esticara para ele fora tão esfregada que até se avermelhara. Cormac tomou a mãozinha esticada na sua e roçou os lábios pelos nós dos dedos. Depois de reiterar sua gratidão, afastou-se, preparando-se para a batalha de limpar seu nome.

Balfour ergueu a filha no colo e beijou-a na face.

— É um rapaz forte. Vai ficar bem.

— É, mas estou triste porque acho que gastará muito tempo nessa batalha.

 **Capítulo I**

 _Escócia — Dez anos depois_

─ _Meu pai vai persegui-lo. Sim, e meus tios, meu. primos e todos os homens do meu clã. Sairão atrás de você como uma alcatéia de lobos famintos e furiosos e irão estraçalhá-lo e reduzi-lo em pedaços sangrentos. E eu cuspirei no seu corpo destroçado antes de me afastar e deixá-lo para as aves carniceiras._

Sir Cormac Armstrong parou tão abruptamente diante da pesada porta dos aposentos privativos de sir Colin MacRae que seus músculos se enrijeceram. Não fora a ameaça feita aos berros, mas a voz de quem falava. Aquela voz rouca, de um tom quase profundo demais para uma mulher, despertara uma antiga lembrança — uma de quase dez anos passados, uma que ele julgara ter afastado por completo da mente.

Não havia nenhuma razão para aquela menininha dos Murray se encontrar no castelo de sir Colin. A garotinha que lhe salvara a vida devia ainda continuar protegida e cuidada em Donncoill. Sua memória estava lhe pregando peças. E como sir Colin teria conseguido pôr as mãos em cima dela? E por quê?

— _Bem, sabemos que pelo menos um de seus primos desgraçados não estará nos importunando outra vez_ — resmungou sir Colin. — _Aquele belo rapaz impertinente que cavalgava com você certamente está alimentando os abutres enquanto conversamos._

— _Não, Payton não está morto._

Tamanha era a dor, mesclada a uma esperança fervorosa que soara naquelas poucas palavras que Cormac não pôde deixar de senti-la, e praguejou. Era difícil se lembrar, depois de tantos anos, mas o nome Payton pareceu-lhe familiar. O nome e aquela voz — uma voz que trouxe de volta uma recordação muito clara de uma mãozinha bem lavada, erguida para um beijo — finalmente fizeram Cormac se mexer. Não tinha certeza do que faria, mas precisava saber o que estava acontecendo. Não era, evidentemente, uma visita amistosa, e poderia significar que a garotinha dos Murray corria perigo.

Havia sido Cormac quem trouxera a jovem prima Mary a Donncoill para casar-se com John, o sobrinho de sir Colin. Não gostava de sir Colin, não confiava naquele homem. Fora quase o único a se opor, pois não queria sua família vinculada pelo casamento a um homem de quem sabia muito pouco.

Depois de se assegurar de que ninguém poderia vê-lo, Cormac esgueirou-se para dentro do quarto próximo ao de sir Colin. Nenhum guarda se postava a porta de ligação entre os dois aposentos. Ou sir Colin era muito arrogante para pensar que alguém ousaria espioná-lo, ou simplesmente não se importava com isso. Cormac comprimiu-se contra a parede perto da porta e entreabriu-a. Relanceou os olhos pelo quarto em que se encontrava, anotando mentalmente diversos lugares onde poderia se esconder no caso de alguém perceber que a porta estava entreaberta. Uma coisa aprendera, e aprendera bem, nos dois longos anos de fuga da ira do clã dos Douglas: como se esconder, usar as sombras e a mais mísera cobertura para desaparecer da vista. Respirou fundo para reunir forças e espiou para dentro do quarto.

— Ora, aquele rapaz inexperiente não tem mais importância! — Sir Colin exclamou ríspido.

— Inexperiente? — O escárnio naquela voz rouca fez Cormac se encolher. — Mesmo o mais imberbe entre meus irmãos e primos tem mais mulheres do que o senhor alguma vez terá.

Quando sir Colin saltou de sua pesada cadeira de carvalho e avançou na direção de quem o provocava, Cormac teve de cerrar os punhos para não fazer nada impulsivo. Para seu alívio, o homem parou bem na frente da moça miúda, de mãos erguidas, mas não desferiu o soco que tão obviamente ansiava por desfechar. E Cormac percebeu que teria perdido todo controle se sir Colin atingisse a criatura delicada que o encarava com tanta calma.

Não havia como negar. Era difícil acreditar, mas era Elspeth Murray que se encontrava ali, nos aposentos de sir Colin, sozinha e distante da segurança de Donncoill. Cormac não tinha certeza de se sentir feliz em ver confirmada sua impressão de tantos anos antes: que Elspeth se tornara uma mulher linda a ponto de perturbar.

Os cabelos fartos, a cair desordenados pelas costas em ondas pesadas, paravam de um jeito provocante na altura das coxas. As mãos estavam amarradas às costas e, apesar do fato, Cormac foi obrigado a sorrir. Aquelas mãos não pareciam maiores do que eram no dia em que ela o encontrara no chão, sangrando, nas terras do pai. A compleição do corpo era quase tão delicada e tão esguia como o daquela menina e, contudo, tinha uma sensualidade feminina tamanha que despertou um fogo em suas entranhas. O jeito com que os braços se retesavam para trás destacava claramente o formato perfeito dos seios bem formados. A cintura era fina e tentadora, e os quadris delgados se arredondavam graciosamente. O rosto de Elspeth ainda parecia iluminado pelos grandes olhos de um verde brilhante. Havia uma inocência infantil na face delicada. Os cílios longos e espessos a contornar os olhos expressivos, e a boca de carnadura suave indicavam a mulher que se tornara. Era um monumento de contradições de atiçar o sangue. Ela estava tão perto da porta que Cormac poderia esticar a mão e tocá-la. E ele se surpreendeu ao ver quanto era difícil lutar contra tal impulso.

Então, Elspeth falou. E, naquela voz rica, profunda, rouca, todos os vestígios da criança, todos os sinais de inocência se desfizeram. Ela tornara-se uma criatura sensual e tentadora, desde a cabeleira selvagem à solta aos pequenos pés calçados com botas. Cormac sentiu uma pontada aguda de desejo. Atingiu-o tão forte e tão depressa como um soco no estômago. Qualquer homem que a visse ou a ouvisse falar teria de ser contido para não derrubar os pesados portões de Donncoill para se apoderar dela. Sir Colin possivelmente sucumbira àquela atração.

— O quê? Hesita em esmurrar uma moça? — A bela voz cheia de desprezo de Elspeth provocou o furioso sir Colin. — Eu julgava que nada que você fizesse poderia me surpreender, mas talvez estivesse errada.

— Você pede para ser surrada — sir Colin retrucou, revelando no leve tremor da voz o esforço que fazia para se controlar.

— E, no entanto, você fica aí, como um monte de esterco fedorento.

A tensão enrijeceu Cormac quando Colin agarrou com a mão enorme o pescoço longo e delicado e, numa voz gelada, sir Colin resmungou:

— Então, é esse o seu jogo, não é? Tenta me cutucar até me deixar cego de raiva? Não, minha bela cadelinha de olhos verdes, não é você quem tem a vara de cutucar aqui.

Três dos cinco homens no aposento soltaram uma risada.

— Pretende me violentar, não é? É bom ter certeza, quando espetar esse triste pedacinho de carne em mim, de que está disposto a ter o último cio. No momento em que me tocar, estará desgraçado.

A mão de sir Colin se apertou na garganta de Elspeth. Cormac agarrou a espada, embora soubesse que seria loucura interferir. Elspeth não emitiu nenhum som, não se moveu nem um milímetro, porém manteve o olhar cravado com firmeza no rosto afogueado de sir Colin. E Cormac teve de admirar aquela coragem. Que tolice insana continuar a zombar do homem como ela fazia. Não conseguia compreender o que Elspeth pensava ganhar, a não ser uma morte rápida. Quando Cormac decidiu que teria de interferir, não obstante fossem mínimas as chances de sucesso, sir Colin finalmente a soltou. Elspeth arquejou apenas uma vez e cambaleou ligeiramente, embora devesse estar sofrendo e aflita por falta de ar.

— Quero apenas deitar-me com minha mulher — disse sir Colin.

— Eu já o recusei — ela retrucou, mostrando na voz uma certa debilidade. — Discutir mais uma vez o assunto seria enfadonho.

— Ninguém me recusa.

— Eu recusei e o recusarei.

— Você não tem mais o direito de opinar nessa questão. — Ele fez um sinal aos dois homens que a ladeavam. — Prendam-na na torre oeste. — Sir Colin esfregou a ponta dos dedos grosseiros sobre a boca carnuda de Elspeth, e mal conseguiu deixá-los, fora de alcance, antes que ela os abocanhasse. — Tenho um quarto especialmente preparado para você. Em breve, vai aprender a se mostrar bastante humilde.

Cormac puxou devagar a porta até fechá-la. Um momento depois, estava no corredor outra vez, usando as sombras lançadas pelas tochas para seguir Elspeth e os guardas. Só uma vez alguém olhou para trás, e foi Elspeth. Fitou as sombras antes de ser puxada para a frente pelos guardas. Cormac não julgou que ela o tivesse enxergado, mas, se tivesse, era evidente que nada diria. Seguiu o grupo até a porta do quarto da torre, a imaginar algum plano que pudesse dar certo.

Elspeth tropeçou quando um dos guardas a empurrou com rudeza para dentro do quarto, mas se firmou bem depressa. Engoliu o suspiro de alívio quando o outro guarda cortou a corda que lhe prendia os pulsos. Depois, lutou contra o impulso de esfregá-los. Não iria dar mostras de quanto doíam conforme o sangue começava a fluir novamente. Mas, assim que a porta se fechou atrás dos dois homens, e ela ouviu o ferrolho correr, começou a friccionar os pulsos doloridos e esfolados, enquanto fazia uma rápida, mas atenta inspeção pelo cômodo.

— Parece que o único caminho para fora deste quarto é eu sucumbir ao pecado de me atirar da janela para dar um fim à minha pobre vida — Elspeth murmurou ao sentar-se na enorme cama que dominava o aposento. Franziu a testa, saltou e afundou no colchão. O desgraçado pretende ficar confortável enquanto me desonra.

Cansada, aflita de preocupação quanto ao destino de Payton, e abatida de medo, Elspeth enrodilhou-se sobre a cama. Por apenas um instante lutou contra a vontade de chorar, sem querer se entregar à fraqueza. Então, conforme as lágrimas começaram a escorrer, ela deu de ombros. Estava sozinha e chorar para aliviar um pouco seu sofrimento poderia ajudá-la a manter as forças, sobretudo para mais tarde.

Depois de um longo choro, Elspeth jogou-se de costas e olhou para o teto. Sentia-se esvaída de energia, como se algum médico tivesse colocado sanguessugas por todo seu corpo — sanguessugas que sugavam toda a emoção em vez de sangue. Iria levar algum tempo até que recobrasse as forças e a sagacidade, duas coisas de que precisaria muito nos dias futuros.

Pensou em Payton e sentiu que iria chorar outra vez, se é que lhe sobrara alguma lágrima. A última visão que tivera do primo fora o daquele corpo ensangüentado a jazer ao lado dos guarda-costas que os haviam acompanhado. Elspeth precisara só de um olhar para saber que os dois guardas estavam mortos, mas não podia ter certeza quanto a Payton. Não queria ter certeza. Queria agarrar-se à esperança de que ele ainda estava vivo, apesar dessa esperança ser tão pouca. Mesmo que sua mente lhe dissesse que não era responsável por isso, ela sabia que nunca seria capaz de se livrar da culpa que sentia, pois fora seu pretendente rejeitado que provocara aquela tragédia. Era absurdamente injusto que as lembranças horríveis e os pesadelos que sofrera por três longos anos pudessem finalmente ser afastados pela visão da morte de seu primo: um velho pesadelo substituído por um novo.

Elspeth fechou os olhos. Precisaria descansar para ser capaz de suportar o que estava por vir. Embora não duvidasse que sua família viria procurá-la, em peso, também sabia que poderiam não chegar a tempo de salvá-la daquilo que siri Colin pretendia. Teria de dar conta disso sozinha.

Então, ouviu um leve ruído à porta. Ou alguém lhe trazia algo de comer e beber, ou algum pobre tolo fora mandado para ver se ainda se encontrava ali. Não se virou. Estava cansada demais e muito abatida para fazer alguma coisa. Na verdade, sentia-se quase tão exausta para até mesmo abrir os olhos. Então, alguém lhe tocou o braço. O cansaço de repente desapareceu com o pânico, embora não sentisse nenhuma ameaça real da pessoa que agora ela sabia que estava de pé ao lado da cama.

Elspeth abriu os olhos só o suficiente para ver o visitante através do véu dos cílios ainda úmidos. Era um belo homem. O corpo alto e musculoso se inclinava sobre ela de um jeito estranhamente protetor. O rosto era bem-talhado, com uma testa larga e alta, malares salientes, um nariz reto, um belo queixo firme, uma boca bem-feita. Facilmente deixaria uma moça sem fôlego. A tez suave, quase pálida e delicada demais para um homem causaria inveja a muitas mulheres. Os olhos, contudo, era o que verdadeiramente prendia a atenção. Sob as sobrancelhas arqueadas e contornadas de cílios longos e espessos, eram do azul rico da água limpa e profunda — uma cor que ela nunca vira, a não ser uma vez antes, na vida. Eram olhos que haviam permeado muitos de seus sonhos de moça.

— Cormac — Elspeth murmurou, com um sorriso breve diante do jeito com que ele, surpreso, arregalou os belos olhos.

— Você se lembra de mim? — Cormac perguntou baixinho, um pouco abalado pelo olhar caloroso daqueles olhos verdes e pelo sorriso doce e provocante com que ela o brindava.

— Ah, você não se lembrou de mim. Estou desolada.

Ele endireitou-se. Elspeth era ainda mais linda de perto, e, por um momento, enquanto fitava aqueles enormes olhos sonolentos, Cormac foi tomado por um impulso avassalador de enfiar-se naquela cama com ela. O jeito com que havia murmurado seu nome naquela voz profunda e sensual tocou-o profundamente, despertando de uma forma violenta e imediata, desejos mantidos fortemente sob controle. A sensação perdurava, enquanto ele se esforçava para esfriar o sangue que fervia.

— Sim, eu me lembro de você — disse. — Está um pouquinho maior e com uma língua mais ferina, mas com certeza é Elspeth, minha pequena salvadora de tantos anos passados.

Ela sentou-se lentamente e depois se ajoelhou na cama, a encará-lo. Alguns daqueles sonhos que tivera com ele, e nada próprio de donzelas, se amontoavam em sua mente, e Elspeth teve de lutar para expulsá-los. Cormac viera resgatá-la.

— E você veio ser meu salvador agora? — perguntou.

— Sim.

Ela sorriu e decidiu transformar pelo menos um pequeno sonho em realidade. Cormac haveria de imaginar que seu ato havia sido uma mera expressão impulsiva de alívio gratidão. Inclinou-se e o beijou. Seus lábios eram tão macios; e tão deliciosos como Elspeth sempre imaginara.

Cormac estremeceu ligeiramente, e ela também. O corpo másculo se retesou, e Elspeth experimentou uma dor reativa no ventre. Sentiu o seu calor, podia quase captar o odor do: desejo. Cormac agarrou-a pelos ombros, e lhe deu um beijo ardente. E ela prontamente entreabriu os lábios para sentir uma língua quente e ávida. Enquanto Cormac acariciava sua boca por dentro, Elspeth sentiu como se ele tocasse sua própria alma. Queria puxá-lo para a cama, ansiava por enrodilhar-se naquele corpo enxuto. Mas assim que tais idéias passaram por sua mente turvada de paixão, sentiu que Cormac começava a se afastar. Elspeth lutou contra o impulso de agarrar-se a ele, de impedir que recuasse.

Cormac sacudiu a cabeça numa tentativa de clarear mente. Não era fácil esfriar o desejo ao olhar para aqueles olhos verdes, pois tinha certeza de ver a paixão ali. Lutou com todas as forças para se recordar com firmeza que Elspeth era uma mulher de nascimento nobre, uma a quem devia a vida, e ele não era um homem livre. Tinha vindo para resgatá-la, não para se apossar dela.

— Por quê? — Cormac perguntou.

— Por que não? — ela contestou. — Você é casado?

— Não, mas…

Elspeth não quis ouvir o resto.

_Foi um ato impulsivo, fruto da minha alegria em vê-lo vivo e aqui. Sei que meus parentes logo virão me procurar, mas a ajuda poderia chegar muito tarde.

— E se não andarmos depressa, meu auxílio também poderá ser inútil.

— Tem um plano, não é, meu belo cavaleiro? — Ela anotou mentalmente o fato de que ele ainda não a soltara, mas deslizava as mãos de dedos longos por seus braços, numa carícia lenta, porém significativa.

— Tenho. Por isso me custou quase uma hora para vir buscá-la.

—Uma hora? — murmurou Elspeth, incapaz de esconder a surpresa.

—Tive de cuidar de alguns assuntos que facilitarão nossa fuga, arranjar suprimentos para a viagem, antes de poder vir até aqui.

— Não era minha intenção criticá-lo, sir Cormac. Só fiquei um tanto desapontada comigo ao perceber que passei esse tempo todo lamentando minha sorte. Nunca pensei em mim mesma como uma criatura tão fraca. — Franziu a testa quando ele riu. — Você acha meu desespero engraçado?

— Não, simplesmente ri da sua constatação. — Tomou-a pela mão e ergueu-a da cama. — Você nunca foi fraca. Nem quando era uma menininha de nove anos.

Elspeth enrubesceu de prazer com o comentário, mesmo que fosse feito num tom de brincadeira.

— Qual é seu plano?

— Enrole-se neste manto e vamos sair daqui. — Estendeu-lhe um longo e pesado manto de lã que colocara sobre a cama antes de tentar acordá-la.

— Esse é o seu plano? — ela perguntou, espantada, ao colocar o manto.

— O simples é com freqüência o melhor — Cormac retrucou ao abrir a porta e empurrar o guarda inconsciente para dentro.

Elspeth ficou a observar enquanto ele amarrava e amordaçava o homem, e depois o enfiava na cama, puxando as cobertas por cima para que só um pouco dos cabelos negros do guarda aparecessem entre os lençóis.

— Não creio que isso irá enganá-los por um longo tempo.

— O tempo suficiente para fugirmos destas muralhas.

— Está falando realmente sério em sair andando comigo daqui?

Cormac colocou o capuz da capa sobre a cabeça de Elspeth, puxando-o para a frente até que lhe cobrisse os cabelos, e lhe sombreasse o rosto.

— Se alguém perguntar o que estou fazendo, direi simplesmente que estou levando minha prima Mary para um; passeio.

— Tem mesmo uma prima chamada Mary?

— Sim, e ela se encontra aqui. Está noiva de John, sobrinho de sir Colin. Eu a trouxe para o casamento. Mary está em seus aposentos e só desce para as refeições no grande salão. A próxima ainda vai demorar muitas horas, portanto esse ardil deve funcionar.

Depois de Cormac conduzi-la para fora do quarto, fechar e trancar a porta, Elspeth perguntou:

— Não seria melhor nos esgueirarmos pelas sombras? Talvez você conheça um refúgio para nos escondermos.

— Seria melhor, mas então não poderíamos pegar meu cavalo.

Ela ia dizer alguma coisa, porém calou-se. Aquele plano era frágil, com chances de fracasso, mas não havia alternativa. Cormac tinha razão ao julgar que seria melhor pegar uma montaria. Não iriam muito longe a pé.

— Vamos pegar o cavalo de sua prima ou o meu?

— Minha prima não tem cavalo. — Cormac sorriu. — É uma moça tímida e não cavalgaria sozinha. Viaja só num coche ou compartilhando a sela com outra pessoa. Todos aqui sabem disso também. Se eu colocasse Mary num cavalo, isso despertaria suspeitas. Receio que tenhamos de cavalgar os dois numa sela.

— Cavalgar é melhor que caminhar. Mais rápido.

— Sim, e agora preciso pedir que você fique calada.

— Sua prima também não fala?

Cormac esboçou um sorriso.

— Não muito, embora ela e John pareçam ter muita coisa a dizer um ao outro quando não estão tentando se esconder de sir Colin. Não, acho que você deve ficar em silêncio por causa da sua voz.

— Há algo errado com a minha voz?

—É muito… característica — ele explicou, mas notou pela expressão de Elspeth que ela não compreendera. — Confie em mim — disse, e puxou o capuz para lhe cobrir mais a face.

Elspeth concordou e reprimiu a vontade de conversar com Entrelaçou os dedos nos de Cormac, saboreando o prazer daquele ato simples de lhe segurar a mão enquanto seguiam pelos corredores de Donncoill. Era a única coisa boa naquela caminhada pelo castelo, pensou, virando-se várias vezes, tensa de preocupação de que um grito de alerta ecoas-se a qualquer momento. Andar até os estábulos pelo pátio lotado de gente fez seu estômago revirar. Ficou parada nas sombras perto da porta enquanto Cormac pegava seu cavalo. E espantou-se com o jeito calmo com que ele conversava com os homens, como se não tivesse nada a esconder. Era óbvio que desenvolvera algumas habilidades interessantes desde que o vira pela última vez.

Cormac acomodou-a na sela e depois montou atrás, ainda a se comportar de uma forma descontraída. Elspeth lutou contra o ímpeto de socá-lo e lhe dizer que se apressasse. Quando, finalmente, deixaram o pátio, aconchegou-se a ele, frouxa de alívio. Não estavam a salvo ainda, poderiam não estar seguros por algum tempo, mas pelo menos não se encontravamdebaixo do olhar de sir Colin.

— Para onde iremos agora? — ela perguntou.

Com uma sensação muito boa por estar tão próxima de Cormac, aconchegou-se contra o peito largo.

— Já que sir Colin há de esperar que você tente voltar a Donncoill, creio que continuaremos na direção que eu planejava tomar depois do casamento.

— Sir Colin poderia imaginar que você também tentaria me levar de volta ao meu clã.

— Claro, ou aos meus parentes, que vivem ao sul e a oeste daqui. Portanto, isso dá a ele dois ou três caminhos para nos procurar. E não tem idéia do meu verdadeiro destino. Eu ia ficar para o casamento de minha prima e depois partir, mas não disse a ninguém aonde iria, nem mesmo para Mary.

— É uma boa idéia. No entanto, como voltarei para os meus parentes? É onde estarei em segurança, não é? E como parar sir Colin, fazê-lo pagar pelo meu rapto, pelo assassinato de dois Murray e por ferir Payton?

Cormac percebeu que Elspeth ainda se recusava a considerar a possibilidade de o primo estar morto.

O clã dos Murray continuava ainda profundamente ligado, era óbvio. Talvez fosse melhor se ela encarasse a verdade nua e crua de que o primo ou estava morto ou logo estaria, já que o frio e a perda de sangue terminariam aquilo que sir Colin começara. Porém não teve coragem de lhe roubar as esperanças.

— A Corte do rei fica muito próxima de onde eu devo ir. Podemos encontrar alguém lá que possa levar notícias suas ao seu clã. Se precisarmos, poderemos deixá-la sob a própria guarda do rei. Seu clã nada fez para se indispor contra o nosso soberano, não é?

— Não. Na verdade, isso é quase tão bom como ir direto para meu pai.

— Vai nos custar quase uma quinzena, uma vez que teremos de viajar devagar para poupar as forças da montaria, e a sorte nos faltar e sir Colin farejar o nosso rastro, pode levar mais tempo. Vai agüentar uma jornada tão longa e tão dura? — Ele a encarou, muito sério, enquanto estudava a mulher delicada que mantinha entre os braços.

— Oh, claro, sou mais forte do que pareço.

Elspeth suspirou quando Cormac não deu resposta, sua vida era tão forte que ela quase podia senti-la. Sabia que era pequena e delicada de aparência, mas realmente era forte. Sir Cormac Armstrong teria de aprender que não se devem fazer julgamentos com base apenas na aparência de uma pessoa.

Ao relancear os olhos para as mãos fortes a segurar as rédeas, Elspeth se pegou novamente a imaginar se ele estava noivo e apaixonado por alguém. Precisava de alguma informação, tinha de saber se era livre. Quando parassem para passar a noite, ela jurou que ia descobrir. Depois, decidiria o que fazer. Se Cormac fosse casado ou noivo, as próximas semanas seriam um tormento. Elspeth teria de esconder ou até mesmo sufocar todos os sentimentos que nutria por ele. Mas, se Cormac fosse livre, haveria uma quinzena para tentar fazê-lo se apaixonar por ela. Isso também talvez fosse torturante, capaz de destroçar seu coração e seu orgulho. O destino fora bom o bastante para lhe dar algum tempo com o homem a quem adorava havia tantos anos, mas era óbvio; que a sorte também resolvera fazê-la pagar caro por essa dádiva. Só lhe restava rezar para ganhar o prêmio.

— Quatro maridos?

Enquanto falava, Elspeth olhou para Cormac por sobre o ombro. Custara algum esforço, mas finalmente arrancara dele o nome de uma mulher: Isabel. E sentiu o coração partir-se quando Cormac lhe contou do amor que sentia por aquela pessoa, do laço profundo que partilhavam. Depois, conforme contava mais e mais coisas, a mágoa de Elspeth começou a se transformar em espanto e, por fim, em raiva. De Isabel e até um pouco de Cormac, por sua cega adoração. Os quatro maridos de Isabel eram um assunto que ele obviamente não queria discutir, mas Elspeth estava determinada a lhe extrair cada pedaço de informação que pudesse.

— Sim — Cormac quase grunhiu, enquanto fazia uma fogueira.

— Quatro maridos _mortos_

— Sim.

— Casada quatro vezes. Quatro vezes viúva.

— Sim.

— E casamentos tão curtos… — ela murmurou ao se aproximar e sentar ao lado do fogo, diante dele. — Com que bando de desafortunados ela se casou!

Cormac ergueu os olhos do mingau que cozinhava para fitá-la de cara feia. Sabia o que Elspeth estava pensando. Outros também pensavam a mesma coisa. Quatro maridos e todos mortos, de modo estranho e rápido, o mais longo sobrevivente nem mesmo completara dois anos de casamento. Para sua vergonha, até ele se pegara às vezes cheio de dúvidas, mas logo expulsava a desconfiança para longe. Isabel precisava de simpatia e apoio, não de suspeitas.

— Sim, todos fracos ou tolos imprudentes! — Cormac esbravejou e estendeu a Elspeth um pedaço de pão.

"Ou tão cegos como você", ela pensou ao morder um bocado.

— Algum filho?

—Não.

Então, quatro maridos fracos ou imprudentes e, obviamente, estéreis. A menos que ela seja infértil. — Elspeth desejou de todo coração que fosse o caso. Sementes ruins de uma tal mulher poderiam facilmente tornar-se tão imprestáveis como a mãe.

Cormac sempre estranhara que Isabel nunca tivesse engravidado, mas não estava disposto a admitir o fato. Queria que Elspeth calasse a boca. Muitos acusavam Isabel e o chamavam de idiota por não enxergar a verdade. Elspeth seguia o mesmo caminho, passo a passo, de maneira gentil, porém insistente, a lhe arrancar respostas a cada avanço penoso. Fazia com que revivesse todas as suas dúvidas. Detestou-a por isso.

— Quem sabe? — resmungou.

— Bem, sem filhos por herdeiros, ela deve ser agora uma mulher bastante rica. A fortuna pode ser um enorme conforto.

Havia, definitivamente, um toque de sarcasmo na voz de Elspeth, mas Cormac esforçou-se por ignorá-lo ao lhe estender uma porção de mingau e um pouco de queijo.

— Ela não é pobre nem desprovida de terras, embora não ficasse com tudo.

Elspeth pegou a tigela de madeira rústica com o mingau.

— Sem dúvida havia outros homens na família do finado marido que ficaram com um bocado. Terras, principalmente.

— Mas querem tudo. Espalharam mentiras horríveis sobre Isabel, tentando fazer uma triste tragédia parecer um crime.

— Compreendo. Diga-me, afinal acharam o assassino do homem que você foi acusado de matar?

— Assim que eu soube que estava livre da perseguição, não pensei mais nisso. Devem ter encontrado, ou eu ainda j estaria fugindo.

— Ou morto. Então, Isabel deve ter provado a sua inocência.

Elspeth o observava atentamente conforme falava. E suspirou sem querer quando Cormac foi incapaz de sustentar seu olhar. Era triste. E de dar raiva. Desde o início, Cormac se recusara a enxergar a verdade sobre a tal Isabel. Era evidente que ela nada fizera para ajudá-lo, e, no entanto ele achava razões para explicar aquela traição. Não seria fácil abrir-lhe os olhos. Ou procurava ignorar a verdade, ou arranjara desculpas. Isabel era uma santa para Cormac, uma bela vítima, uma alma torturada, usada pelos parentes para enriquecerem.

O que a intrigava era como Isabel mantinha Cormac tão ligado a ela. Ele era um belo homem e devia ser um amante muito bom. Não obstante, o que Isabel fazia para manter Cormac em seus calcanhares por dez longos anos? Parecia indicar alguma forma distorcida de fidelidade ou amor, e Elspeth duvidava que Isabel o amasse.

Descobriria mais tarde, decidiu irritada. O que importava agora era que ela amava e desejava um homem que estava escravizado, de coração e alma, por outra mulher. Não tinha a menor idéia do que poderia fazer a respeito. Porém Cormac a desejava. Não havia dúvidas quanto a isso. Sentira seu desejo, provara-o. Mas tal anseio não significava muita coisa. Homens sentiam desejo com facilidade, e algumas vezes momentaneamente.

Ainda assim, ponderou, ao ajudá-lo a arrumar as coisas depois da modesta refeição, poderia usar aquele desejo. Cormac tinha algumas dúvidas a respeito de sua amada Isabel, era evidente. Havia sido seu primeiro amor, talvez a primeira mulher com que se deitara, e nenhuma outra quebrara aquele vínculo. E talvez ele nunca desse a alguém a chance de tentar.

Bem, pensou Elspeth, enquanto arrumava uma cama, ela sempre gostara de um verdadeiro desafio. E não tinha outra opção, de qualquer forma. Seu corpo o queria, assim como seu coração. Seria um pecado nem mesmo tentar, embora pudesse quebrar algumas regras ao agir assim.

Não, pensou ao se deitar, não iria conquistar aquele homem com palavras doces, olhares tímidos e um flerte contido. Teria de ser ousada e colocar de lado todas as regras e hesitações. Para romper o vínculo que o prendia a Isabel, Elspeth teria de se dar a ele por inteiro. Era um jogo assustador, pois, se perdesse, destroçaria o próprio orgulho, jogaria fora a castidade e exporia seu coração a uma mágoa profunda, talvez eterna. Mas, por outro lado, pensou no que teria se ganhasse o jogo, e sorriu.

— Por que está sorrindo? — Cormac perguntou ao se encolher sob a manta.

O jogo da sedução seria difícil se ele nunca se aproximasse além de meio metro, Elspeth pensou ao responder:

— Não era um sorriso. Era uma expressão ligeiramente divertida.

Ele soltou uma risada.

— E o que pode ser divertido?

Já que não poderia lhe contar a verdade, Elspeth deu de ombros.

— Estou livre.

— Por enquanto.

— Está preocupado que sir Colin venha atrás de nós?

— Um pouco. Temos uma boa chance de fugir dele, mas prefiro manter a cautela. Aprendi o valor disso enquanto me escondia dos Douglas, tantos anos atrás.

— Não gosto da idéia de ter de olhar constantemente por sobre o ombro.

— Não é uma boa maneira de seguir pela vida, confesso, mas pelo menos se fica vivo. Afinal, se você sempre olhar para suas costas, será muito difícil alguém lhe enterrar uma faca nelas.

— Ora, que belo pensamento para enfrentar a noite.

Cormac riu.

— Desculpe. Não deixe que isso perturbe seus sonhos — emendou, num tom bem mais sério. — Eu nunca deixei.

— Com os Douglas querendo pôr fim à sua vida, fico a imaginar como você conseguia dormir — disse Elspeth, e estremeceu ao pensamento do perigo que ele correra por tanto tempo.

— Bem, não dormi muito até quase completar vinte e um anos. Estava tão acostumado a fugir que custou um pouco relaxar, depois que descobriram que eu era inocente.

Cormac surpreendeu-se ao se ver falando tão livremente sobre o medo horrível que sentira enquanto era caçado; então imaginou que era a suave intimidade da noite que o ajudava a ser tão franco.

— Descanse agora, Elspeth. Devemos seguir caminho de novo com a alvorada.

Elspeth resmungou algo indistinto em concordância. Estava cansada, mas o sono não chegava. Tinha muita coisa na cabeça. Queria seduzir Cormac, porém aquela noite não era uma boa ocasião para isso. Ela não era mais a criança que ele conhecera havia tanto tempo, e Cormac também não era aquele belo rapaz perseguido que roubara seu coração de menina. O instante lhe dizia que ele era seu par, seu amor, mas Elspeth duvidava que Cormac sentisse o mesmo. E já que era uma donzela, precisava de um pouco de tempo para aceitar a decisão de jogar com a própria castidade.

Cormac forçou-se a se virar de costas para a forma esbelta encolhida sob a manta a alguns passos de distância. Nunca antes se sentira tão fortemente tentado por uma mulher que não fosse Isabel. Para seu espanto, percebeu que fazia anos, desde que Isabel despertara nele os instintos, que ninguém o provocava de um modo tão rápido e intenso como Elspeth. Poderia ser a falta de sexo, disse a si mesmo. Fazia tempo que não se deitava com uma mulher.

Resmungou baixinho. As poucas vezes em que fraquejara, simplesmente havia se deitado com a mulher que o perturbara e pronto. Mas não poderia agir assim com Elspeth. Devia muito a ela e aos Murray para tratá-la com tamanha leviandade.

Era solidão, pensou ao fechar os olhos e buscar o amparo calmante do sono. Quando estava longe de Isabel, a solidão o destroçava. Ela mandara chamá-lo, dias antes. E ao se apressar, ansioso para estar com ela, também sentia o medo lhe retorcer as entranhas. Havia acontecido antes. Passara uma noite ou duas nos braços de Isabel antes que a casassem com outro. Dessa vez, ele ganharia a disputa, jurou, e finalmente a teria só para si. Então, não se perturbaria com a visão de uma beldade de cabelos negros revoltos e de reluzentes olhos verdes.

Payton riu e Elspeth riu com ele. Ao se virar para falar com Robert, um dos guardas de seu tio Nigel, ela arquejou. As feições rudes do homem estavam contorcidas numa mistura de dor e surpresa. O sangue lhe escorria da boca e o homem escorregou do cavalo. Elspeth voltou-se para Payton e gritou quando uma flecha enterrou-se nas costas do primo, arrancando-o da sela para se estatelar no chão. Ela apressou-se em desmontar, mal consciente do grito de morte do outro guarda e do som de cavalos aproximando-se depressa. Precisava chegar até Payton. Ele estava imóvel, o rosto virado para a terra, a mancha escura de sangue a se espalhar rapidamente pelas costas de sua camisa. Quando se viu agarrada por trás e jogada de barriga para baixo, atravessada numa sela, Elspeth gritou, tomada de fúria.

— Não, seus desgraçados, eu preciso ajudar Payton! — Lutou contra as mãos que tentavam imobilizá-la.

— Elspeth, calma, calma.

— Payton! Preciso ajudar Payton! — Ela começou a chorar. — Sangue, há tanto sangue…

— Psiu, Elspeth. Calma, calma. É só um sonho, uma lembrança ruim a roubar a tranqüilidade do sono.

Aos poucos, ela se acalmou ao perceber que as mãos que sentia a acariciá-la, a sossegá-la, não a empurravam com rudeza para baixo. Nem havia cavalo algum sob seu corpo. A voz profunda que a arrancara daquele horror era gentil, amistosa, não a voz dura e provocante que lhe dissera que seu primo estava morto, que era comida para os abutres. Passou-se um momento antes que Elspeth tivesse consciência de onde se encontrava e de quem a segurava. Mas hesitou em revelar que despertara.

Era bom demais estar deitada ali, envolvida pelos braços fortes de Cormac. Embora a lembrança de Payton imóvel no chão, ensopado de sangue, dilacerasse seu coração, as lágrimas começaram a cessar. Elspeth podia sentir a simpatia de Cormac, o impulso de acalmar o sofrimento e a tristeza que a destroçavam. Então esboçou um sorriso. Podia sentir também o desejo que o invadia. Cormac estava ali, imbuído de sentimentos nobres, lutando para se manter controlado. Elspeth esfregou a face contra a garganta de Cormac, e sentiu que o desejo crescia mais forte dentro dele.

Cormac fechou os olhos e respirou fundo para se fortalecer quando sentiu Elspeth aconchegar-se mais. A sensação daquelas curvas suaves contra seu corpo fazia seu sangue queimar nas veias, tornando quase impossível manter o controle. Fora um erro chegar tão perto e, no entanto, não poderia ignorar a angústia em que ela se debatia no sonho.

— Está melhor? — Cormac perguntou.

— Sim. — Elspeth passou os braços ao redor dele, puxando-o para mais perto, ao perceber que Cormac iria se afastar.

— Você e Payton eram chegados? — ele perguntou, rezando para que a conversa afastasse seus pensamentos das fantasias eróticas que enchiam sua mente.

— Éramos sim. Recuso-me a crer que esteja morto. — Elspeth suspirou. — Eu preferiria ter meu velho pesadelo de volta a continuar a ver Payton cair com uma flechada nas costas.

— Existia outro sonho que a afligia?

— Sim, com outra prima. — Ela estremeceu, e Cormac a abraçou com mais força. — Sorcha, filha de meu tio Eric. Três anos antes, ela e eu fomos capturadas por um inimigo de meu tio. Esse homem e dois de seus servos surraram Sorcha e a estupraram. E me obrigaram a ver. Era para eu ter o mesmo destino, mas fomos resgatadas por Eric, por meu pai e por meu tio Nigel. Quando tio Eric viu o que os homens tinham feito com Sorcha, sua vingança foi rápida e brutal.

— O que aconteceu com Sorcha?

— Foi para um convento. Creio que logo fará os votos.

— Ela realmente seguiu uma vocação ou está se escondendo?

— Sempre foi mais devota que o resto de nós. Ficamos todos tristes quando Sorcha nos deixou, embora esteja perto de Donncoill e a visitemos sempre. É fácil perceber que ela está feliz. Seja pela vocação ou porque se sente segura ou ambas as coisas, quem pode dizer com certeza? Os pais dela aceitaram o fato. Estão contentes que Sorcha esteja viva e que as sombras do horror a abandonaram.

— Mas não abandonaram você, não é?

— Não. Não, até agora.

— Sempre que penso em Donncoill, lembro-me apenas de paz e felicidade. É triste saber que mesmo um refúgio assim possa ser abalado pela tragédia. E mais triste é saber que você foi testemunha de tudo isso.

Resistiu ao impulso de beijá-la nos cabelos e murmurou:

— Rezo, para o seu bem, que seu primo Payton seja abençoado, que sobreviva de alguma forma.

— Obrigada. Se algum homem pode superar tal infortúnio, esse é Payton.

— Agora que você se acalmou um pouco, vou me deita na minha cama.

Elspeth agarrou-o com um pouco mais de força, impedindo que Cormac se movesse. Precisava mantê-lo próximo. O medo depois de um pesadelo serviria bem como motivo.

Embora se sentisse um pouco culpada por usar os sentimentos de simpatia de Cormac daquela maneira, Elspeth concluiu que a batalha na qual iria se engajar precisava de um pequeno subterfúgio. Mesmo que não conquistasse o coração de Cormac, poderia afrouxar a chocante influência de Isabel sobre ele, e isso só poderia ser para o melhor.

— Não poderia ficar aqui perto? — ela perguntou, com um ligeiro tremor na voz.

Cormac poderia, mas não deveria, e não tinha coragem de dizer por quê.

— Não seria conveniente — ele resmungou desgostoso com uma desculpa tão esfarrapada.

— Creio que o senso de conveniência se perdeu no momento em que lorde Colin me arrancou do meu cavalo. É que tenho medo que o pesadelo volte…

— O que acontece quando tem um pesadelo em casa?

— Alguém fica comigo. Tenho uma cama bem grande

Cormac não queria saber. As imagens que já se formavam em sua mente de uma sensual Elspeth deitada nua, numa cama grande, a lhe estender os braços, a comprimi-lo entre as macias coxas brancas… Sacudiu a cabeça, tentando se agarrar a algum outro pensamento, qualquer pensamento que não incluísse uma tentadora Elspeth desnuda, desejosa. O problema era que não havia como recusar tal pedido. Ela vira o primo e dois guardas serem assassinados, tinha sido seqüestrada, ameaçada de estupro e trancada num quarto da torre. Não era de surpreender que tivesse medo de ficar sozinha. Devia estar acostumada a se ver rodeada pelos entes queridos, gente a quem poderia recorrer se precisasse. Agora, tinha apenas a ele, e Cormac não conseguia manter a mente longe das calças.

Aquela moça lhe salvara a vida, recordou a si mesmo com firmeza. Além disso, ele pertencia à outra, estava a caminho de encontrar-se com ela e, se Deus quisesse, finalmente a desposaria. Ambas as coisas deveriam bastar para controlar sua luxúria desvairada. Era um homem adulto. Tinha de ser capaz de se deitar ao lado de Elspeth e não suar de desejo.

— Está bem, ficarei aqui perto. Deixe-me pegar minha manta — Cormac disse, esperando que sua relutância não fosse evidente na voz.

Ele estava tenso quando se acomodou ao lado de Elspeth. Poderia não ser fácil seduzir um homem tão decidido a se controlar. Ela virou-se de lado, de costas para Cormac, depois estendeu a mão para trás. Agarrou a dele e passou-lhe o braço em torno da cintura. Cormac estava tão rígido que era como tentar aconchegar-se a uma rocha, Elspeth pensou, com um ligeiro sorriso. A resistência, contudo, só comprovava quanto era intenso o desejo que ele sentia. E isso lhe dava esperanças.

— Obrigada, Cormac — disse, levando o próprio corpo para trás até se comprimir contra ele. — Sinto-me segura agora.

— É o mínimo que eu posso fazer.

Elspeth mordeu o lábio para não rir. Cormac falava como se estivesse engasgado com alguma coisa. E a parte do corpo dele que se encostava em suas nádegas dizia que era o desejo que lhe estrangulava a voz. Ela fechou os olhos e esperou que as imagens que Cormac visualizava fossem tão vividas e avassaladoras quanto às dela. Afinal, se ia dormir ansiosa e insatisfeita, era justo que ele dormisse também.

— Bom sono, Cormac — disse, num murmúrio.

Ele praguejou. Aquela voz suave e rouca era como uma carícia. Não julgara que seu corpo pudesse reagir com mais desejo do que já reagia, e não gostou de perceber que estava errado. Aquela criatura era perigosa, mais ainda porque parecia não saber disso. E o surpreendia que Balfour Murray tivesse deixado a filha sair das muralhas protetoras de Donncoill; então, pensou que talvez um pai não enxergasse que a filha era uma tentação tão grande para um homem.

— Bom sono para você também, Elspeth — murmurou.

Sentindo o desejo de Cormac como sentia, ela pensou que seus sonhos não seriam serenos, mas certamente interessantes.

Ele percebeu que Elspeth relaxava e mergulhava no sono. Tentou se afastar, mas ela o acompanhou com o corpo colado ao seu, aconchegando-se ainda mais. Suas nádegas roliças roçavam-lhe a virilha latejante, e Cormac estremeceu.

Numa vila que ficava apenas a um dia de distância, havia uma criada de taverna que sempre concedia seus favores a um homem por alguns trocados. Ele nunca correspondera a seus sorrisos antes, mas talvez devesse fazer isso agora. Poderia saciar uma necessidade insatisfeita e resistir melhor a uma tentação como Elspeth.

O que o preocupava era que, mesmo pensar em Isabel tão perto e à sua espera, não acalmava seu ardor. Nem conseguia mentalizar uma imagem clara de sua amada. Elspeth estava ali, a interferir, até que as feições de Isabel desapareciam completamente. Isabel era a mulher que ele amava e respeitava por quase metade de sua vida. Não deveria ser tão facilmente expulsa de seus pensamentos por uma garota de olhos verdes e corpo delgado, mesmo que tivesse uma voz que poderia derreter uma pedra.

Elspeth remexeu-se outra vez contra Cormac de um jeito lento e sugestivo. Ele gemeu e, depois, suspirou. Seria uma longa noite. Se continuasse a se comportar como um cavalheiro, se mantivesse as mãos longe de Elspeth, merecia ser santificado.

Capitulo 11

Um calor espalhou-se pelo corpo de Elspeth e ela despertou. Lábios macios roçavam os seus de um jeito tentador. Não precisou abrir os olhos, nem mesmo acordar, para saber quem a abraçava, quem a beijava. Assustou-a um pouco tomar consciência de que Cormac já fosse tão parte dela, mas aceitou o fato. Murmurou o nome dele e o enlaçou pelo pescoço.

— Está tão acostumada a ser beijada ao acordar, meu anjinho, que isso não a assusta? — Cormac perguntou ao lhe mordicar de leve o lábio inferior.

Era uma pergunta insultante, porém Elspeth não poderia contar que o conhecia pelo cheiro, por sentir o seu desejo ou pelo fato de que seu coração o reclamava como companheiro. Ele a julgaria louca ou que quisesse prendê-lo numa armadilha, e fugiria depressa na direção oposta. Os homens, ela descobrira bem jovem, não eram muito bons em aceitar, discutir ou compreender sentimentos.

— Eu sabia que era você. — Elspeth enfiou os dedos nos cabelos fartos e comprimiu o corpo ainda mais contra o de Cormac. — Afinal, dormi com você a meu lado.

— Alguém poderia ter cortado minha garganta de noite e tomado meu lugar.

— Creio que eu teria percebido.

Ele sorriu de leve e, em seguida, a beijou. E um beijo levou a outro mais profundo. Cormac disse a si mesmo que os beijos não queriam dizer nada, não passavam de prazeres inconseqüentes, roubados com facilidade e facilmente esquecidos. Era evidente que Elspeth sentia o mesmo.

Isso não explicava como ela o fazia se sentir, contudo. Seu sangue latejava nas veias. E ele queria enterrar-se dentro dela e ficar lá. Nunca um beijo o excitara de um modo tão rápido e tão violento. Ali morava o perigo, pensou, mas não possuía a força de vontade para se afastar. Precisava de Elspeth e não conseguia se convencer de que era por causa de uma longa abstinência.

Elspeth agarrou-se a Cormac, saboreando o desejo crescente que o dominava e se deixando envolver por igual paixão. Inclinou a cabeça para trás ao primeiro toque daqueles lábios ardentes em sua garganta. Em parte, amedrontou-se com a força das emoções que fluíam entre ambos, mas sufocou esse medo. Era aquilo o que queria, do que precisava o que seu coração pedia antes mesmo que ela tivesse idade para compreender.

Quando sentiu a palma calejada e quente cobrir seu seio, deu-se conta de que Cormac conseguira quase despi-la sem que ela percebesse. Nenhum homem a tocara assim, e Elspeth achou a sensação estranha e prazerosa. Um arrepio tão violento a percorreu que ela se encolheu, empurrando-o. E viu que, com o gesto, quebrara o encanto que os envolvia. Lamentou intimamente.

Cormac afastou-se e se levantou. Suas mãos tremiam e o sexo pulsava de ansiedade. Olhou por sobre o ombro para Elspeth, enquanto ela calmamente fechava o corpete que ele abrira.

— Meu Deus! — Cormac resmungou. — O que você fez comigo?

— Eu? — Elspeth se levantou e se pôs a enrolar as mantas. — Creio que estava dormindo quando tudo isso começou.

Não iria deixar que ele a culpasse pela loucura que os dominara, nem arranjar qualquer outra desculpa. Cormac a desejava. Negar, como ele poderia escusar-se, como obviamente queria, ou tentar ignorar o fato, tudo isso não funcionaria.

— Desculpe-me. — Cormac correu os dedos pelos cabelos enquanto tentava clarear os pensamentos. — Você é uma moça decente, uma donzela e uma mulher a quem devo muito. Seria muito errado de minha parte tentar tirar vantagem da nossa situação.

— Você se preocupa demais. Ouviu-me gritar em protesto?

— Deveria.

Elspeth deu de ombros e começou a acender a fogueira.

— Talvez. E posso ser uma donzela e decente, mas não sou nenhuma criança. Tenho quase vinte anos, passei da idade de me casar. Creio que tenho juízo suficiente para cuidar da minha própria castidade.

—Você não pareceu muito preocupada com isso.

— Que falta de tato a sua apontar o fato.

— Não a compreendo. — Cormac franziu a testa e coçou o queixo. — E o que quer dizer com _posso_ ser uma donzela?

— Foi apenas uma escolha infeliz de palavras. Por que está tão aborrecido?

Ele sentiu-se perturbado.

— Porque não sou livre para namorar.

— Namorar? — Elspeth murmurou, pensando por um breve instante em bater com o pequeno caldeirão de ferro na cabeça de Cormac. — E como não é livre? Você disse que não estava noivo e nem era casado. Portanto é um homem sem compromisso.

— Posso não ser nem casado nem noivo, mas sou comprometido com Isabel, eu lhe disse. Fizemos um juramento quando eu era um rapazinho, e ela, um ano mais nova. Esses laços ainda nos unem.

— Que tocante… E honrado.

Elspeth decidiu que era tempo de se afastar de Cormac, antes que perdesse a paciência. Estendeu-lhe o caldeirão e saiu pisando duro para o abrigo das árvores. Um tempinho para acalmar-se era do que precisava. Podia ainda sentir os beijos, as carícias, e precisava se livrar das emoções que pulsavam em seu íntimo.

Depois de cuidar das necessidades pessoais e se lavar na água gelada do riacho que corria por entre as árvores, Elspeth sentiu-se melhor. Recuperou o bom senso. Era desapontador descobrir que Cormac não seria conquistado facilmente. Um osso duro de roer pensou, sobretudo porque fizera algum tipo de jura para aquela desgraçada Isabel e era homem muito honrado para quebrar a promessa. Bem, ela faria um juramento também: empenharia tudo em seu poder para obrigá-lo a cometer perjúrio.

Cormac estremeceu quando a água gelada que ele esfregou pelo rosto escorreu para dentro da camisa. Não era tão bom como um banho frio, mas tirava um pouco da dolorosa sofreguidão que o dominava. Ainda um pouco aturdido, rumou para a fogueira a fim de fazer mingau para matar a fome. Mas continuou a se remoer em pensamentos.

Não entendia o que acabara de acontecer, embora não fosse de todo fiel a Isabel. Na verdade, havia cedido a ocasionais tentações com mulheres com quem se deitara durante os ataques de ciúme a cada casamento de Isabel. Ou nas poucas vezes em que a necessidade se tornara grande demais para ser ignorada. Em nenhum daqueles breves interlúdios, entretanto, havia perdido o controle ou sentido qualquer sentimento de culpa. Nem se lembrara de Isabel até Elspeth se encolher e o fazer recobrar o juízo.

Era pura loucura, pensou. Só com o som de sua voz, Elspeth deixava-o excitado. Sentia ainda a doçura daqueles lábios e não conseguia parar de imaginar se o resto dela era tão doce assim. A palma de sua mão formigava com a sensação do seio sedoso, roliço, do bico duro, provocante.

Era a vida celibatária que vinha levando, pensou. A solução seria simples. Iriam parar na próxima vila para comprar uns poucos suprimentos, e ele encontraria aquela criada da taverna, a levaria para a cama e arrancaria aquela insanidade do sangue. Depois, poderiam continuar a viagem como pessoas sensatas.

Havia apenas um senão em seu plano. Como escapar para aliviar-se, sem que Elspeth adivinhasse o que ele estaria fazendo? Então, viu-a sair do bosque. Respirou fundo. Sua única preocupação era entregá-la a salvo nas mãos da família.

— Você poderia pelo menos fingir bom humor! — Elspeth exclamou ao se sentar ao lado do fogo e pegar um pedaço de pão e queijo, enquanto esperava que o mingau acabasse de cozinhar.

— Não costumo começar a manhã tentando violentar donzelas a quem devo muito — ele resmungou. — Peço desculpas se pareço perturbado com o meu próprio comportamento.

— Cormac, tenho sete irmãos e mais primos que qualquer pessoa sensata haveria de querer. Acha realmente que poderia me violentar sem encontrar resistência?

— Sou muito maior e mais forte que você.

— Como a maioria dos homens, motivo pelo qual meus irmãos me ensinaram cada ponto fraco que eles têm. Se não fossem tantos os homens que atacaram Sorcha e a mim, e nem a tivessem agarrado e me distraído, eu poderia ter me livrado daquele horror. Infelizmente, ninguém nunca ensinou a Sorcha o que me ensinaram.

— Você não fez nada contra mim.

— Não fiz, não é? — ela murmurou, num tom calmo, encarando-o.

Elspeth viu exatamente quando Cormac compreendeu o significado por trás de suas palavras. A expressão que fez era um misto intrigante de desejo, choque e susto. Depois, Pareceu zangado. Percebeu que ele a desejava, mas não queria. O choque era fácil de adivinhar, pois ela duvidava que muitas virgens bem-nascidas mostrassem desejo por ele com tanta franqueza. Quanto à raiva, Elspeth não tinha certeza. Será que sua ousadia o aborrecia, ou Cormac estava zangado porque ela deixara claro que não faria nada para impedi-lo de resistir à tentação?

— Você é maluca.

— Não pensei que honestidade tivesse descido no conceito das pessoas para o grau de insanidade.

— Coma.

Elspeth pegou o mingau que ele lhe estendeu, decidida a não provocá-lo. A raiva poderia lhe dar a força de que Cormac precisava. E ela já deixara bem claro o que pretendia! Bastava. Por enquanto.

Terminaram de comer em silêncio. Juntos, ergueram acampamento. Quando o silêncio continuou a reinar depois que Cormac a colocou no cavalo e montou, Elspeth viu que era óbvio que ele estava emburrado. Definitivamente, Cormac seria um osso duro de roer.

— Será que esse homem pensa que sou estúpida? — Elspeth resmungou ao olhar de cara feia para a hospedaria em que Cormac desaparecera. Enquanto compravam alguns mantimentos, ele dera um jeito de falar em particular com um dos comerciantes. Levara o sujeito para longe o bastante para impedir que ela ouvisse o que diziam. Tudo que Elspeth conseguira escutar fora as palavras _taverna, Annie_ e _garota esperta._ Isso e o olhar divertido e denunciador do comerciante disseram a Elspeth mais do que ela realmente gostaria de saber. Cormac ia procurar uma prostituta.

Aquilo a magoou e depois a enraiveceu. A simples idéia de Cormac beijando e tocando outra mulher fez suas entranhas se retorcerem de ciúme. Sentiu uma vontade louca de cometer alguma violência. Lá estava ela, pronta, disposta e capacitada, ou, pelo menos, logo aprenderia se Cormac lhe desse a chance. E ele ia procurar outra.

Por um momento pensou em entrar na taverna. Porém ouviu o ruído que vinha lá de dentro. O lugar estava cheio de homens, alguns já encharcados de bebida, e ela se veria com problemas até o pescoço antes mesmo de encontrar Cormac.

Então, lembrou-se de que devia haver uma porta para a cozinha, nos fundos. Poderia entrar sem ser vista e localizar Cormac. Quem sabe se deixando-o constrangido ou envergonhado, ele não desistiria da idéia de procurar se saciar nos braços de outra mulher? Apavorou-se ao pensar que teria de sofrer com isso em cada taverna em que se hospedaria dali até a Corte do rei.

Elspeth suspirou e seguiu para os fundos da taverna. Ao contornar o prédio, chocou-se com uma mulher que corria do quintal na direção da mesma porta. Elspeth mediu-a de cima a baixo e não teve dúvidas.

— Você é Annie? — perguntou ao bloquear-lhe o caminho para a porta.

— Sou. Eu a conheço? — Os olhos azuis de Annie se estreitaram e ela afastou uma mecha de cabelos loiros do rosto bonito. — Não posso ficar aqui e conversar. O velho Georgie me disse que um belo cavalheiro está me esperando.

— Eu sei. Se você atender, ninguém mais vai querer sua companhia outra vez.

Elspeth sentiu uma pontada de culpa quando a ameaça surtiu efeito. A mulher empalideceu, arregalou os olhos e se encolheu de medo.

— Você é a esposa dele? — Annie olhou ao redor, procurando um jeito de fugir.

— Pretendo ser. Ele quer se deitar com você porque me deseja e sente que seria desonroso deitar-se com uma donzela.

— Tive alguns desses. — Annie sorriu com tristeza. — Quando ficam loucos de excitação e fecham os olhos, eles chamam o nome daquela que realmente desejam.

— Isso é horrível. — Elspeth meneou a cabeça. — Os homens podem se comportar como porcos é incrível. Meu primo Payton…

— Payton? Não é sir Payton Murray, filho de sir Nigel e lady Gisele?

— Conhece meu primo?

— Oh, ele nunca esteve comigo… — O suspiro de Annie foi pesado de tristeza; então, ela se alegrou. — Mas você poderia me contar algumas coisas sobre ele, um cavaleiro tão bonito e tão gentil. Não poderia?

— Ora, é claro, talvez — resmungou Elspeth, surpresa ao ver Payton ser tratado com termos tão reverentes.

— Espere, vou pegou cerveja para nós. Podemos sentar naquele banco lá.

Logo Annie reapareceu com uma travessa com pão e queijo e duas canecas de cerveja. Elspeth meneou a cabeça e a seguiu até o banco. Quisera impedir Cormac e era engraçado ver como conseguira.

— Dei uma espiada no seu homem — Annie disse ao se sentar. — Entendo por que você é tão possessiva.

Depois de tomar um gole de cerveja, Elspeth admitiu.

— Preciso ser. Ele está resistindo e só tenho uma quinzena para conquistá-lo. Cormac acha que está apaixonado por uma tal de Isabel. Ela não merece o amor dele.

— Lady Isabel Douglas? — Annie resmungou um palavrão quando Elspeth fez que sim com a cabeça. — Quando a gente vê uma mulher como aquela, fica pensando como alguém tem coragem de me chamar de vagabunda.

— Psiu, fale baixo. Como sabe tanta coisa?

— A taverna e a hospedaria ficam numa estrada muito movimentada que vai para a Corte do rei. Eu escuto muita coisa, pois fico de ouvidos atentos. Nunca se sabe quando uma informação pode me servir. Já ganhei uma moeda ou duas por isso. Prefiro engordar minha bolsa desse jeito e assim ter liberdade de escolher o homem com quem me deito.

— Acho que você tem um patrão muito compreensivo.

— Oh, ele não é meu patrão. O velho George é meu primo. Um pedacinho de tudo isto é meu, sabe? — Então, ficou séria. — E sir Payton? Ouvi um boato horrível de que ele pode estar morto.

Elspeth tomou um grande gole de cerveja para acalmar a inquietação que sentiu ao saber que os boatos da morte de Payton já se espalhavam.

— Não creio que ele esteja, mas o vi caído com uma flecha nas costas.

— Oh, aquele rapaz tão lindo ser morto por um ataque covarde por trás…

Elspeth franziu a testa.

— Como é que meu primo é tão conhecido e falam tão bem dele?

— É um homem muito, mas muito bonito. E há uma doçura, uma gentileza nele que cativa. Na verdade, raramente se deita como moças como eu, mas não nos trata mal também. Se você se prostitui para dar de comer a seus filhos, sir Payton tem a mão aberta e generosa.

Annie fez uma careta e começou a coçar o braço.

— O que a incomoda? — perguntou Elspeth ao pegar a mão dela e levantar-lhe a manga do vestido. — Que coceira feia. Está pelo corpo todo?

— Só nos braços e um pouquinho no peito. Vem e some. Não é nada.

Elspeth examinou a erupção atentamente, enquanto colocava a bolsa sobre o banco.

— Não pegou isso de ninguém?

— Não. Como eu disse, escolho meus homens com muito cuidado. E isso costumava me incomodar quando eu era criança também, quando eu nem conhecia os homens.

— Ah… — Elspeth pegou um ungüento. — É alguma coisa que você está comendo ou tocando que seu corpo rejeita. Fique atenta para tudo que acontece quando surge ou, melhor, um pouquinho antes. Agora, vou lhe contar uma história sobre Payton enquanto preparo um ungüento para essas suas coceiras. — Com um sorriso, Elspeth começou a relatar umas poucas histórias engraçadas que envolviam seu primo.

Foi quando ela espalhava um pouco do ungüento nos braços de Annie que percebeu Cormac observando-a. Estava parado à porta dos fundos, com uma expressão de raiva, e as mãos na cintura. E Elspeth ficou a imaginar se ele teria a audácia de tentar realizar seus planos. Quase desejou desafiá-lo a tentar. Estava ansiosa para confrontá-lo. Voltou a atenção para Annie. Insistiu que a outra observasse a reação principalmente a alimentos que sabia fazerem mal a muitas outras pessoas.

Cormac praguejou e enfiou os dedos nos cabelos ao ver Elspeth conversando amistosamente com a mulher que ele pretendia usar. Ficara bebendo cerveja e procurando se convencer de que era aquilo que queria e precisava. Uma rápida olhadela para a moça loira, de formas cheias, o havia encorajado. Sentiu que não teria problemas em se deitar com ela. Mas a mulher tinha sumido, e a paciência de Cormac se esgotara. Não poderia deixar Elspeth esperando por horas. E havia decidido procurar pela criada. Nunca lhe passaria pela cabeça que a encontraria conversando com a própria Elspeth. Teve vontade de gritar e bater a cabeça contra a parede.

Por um breve momento, Cormac pensou em ir até lá, agarrar a apetitosa Annie e arrastá-la para um quarto. Seria uma lição para uma mulher que se achava no direito de interferir em assuntos de homem, pois tinha certeza de que havia o dedo de Elspeth naquilo.

Suspirou e se encostou na parede. Sentira-se constrangido só de deixá-la esperar do lado de fora da taverna com a desculpa de tomar uma cerveja, dizendo que aquele não era lugar para uma moça decente. Ela, óbvio, não tinha acreditado em uma palavra que lhe dissera. E ele não estava disposto a discutir o direito de se deitar com a criada.

Endireitou-se. Haveria outras criadas pelo caminho. Agora, que raciocinava com clareza, reconhecia que fora descuidado em deixar Elspeth sozinha. Não havia sinal de sir Colin, mas isso não queria dizer que o homem não os perseguisse. E Cormac duvidava sinceramente que o desgraçado fosse desistir.

— Podemos ir? — perguntou, com um olhar de relance para a erupção no braço da criada que Elspeth tratava. E se arrepiou. Será que Elspeth o salvara de ser contagiado por alguma doença?

— Acabou de beber a sua cerveja? — Elspeth perguntou com doçura. Em seguida, colocou o pote de ungüento na mão de Annie e pegou o resto de suas coisas.

— Sim — respondeu Cormac, sem acreditar naquele ar de doce inocência.

— Bem, estou pronta, se você estiver — ela disse, mas Cormac já se afastava. — Hum, ele não será uma companhia alegre por algum tempo — murmurou, e depois sorriu quando Annie caiu na risada.

— É verdade, mas não acho que já tenha visto algum homem ficar tão tenso ou cobiçar tanto uma moça como ele.

— Terá que superar o emburramento primeiro. Contarei aos meus parentes que olhos e ouvidos espertos você tem, Annie, e acho que você verá algum deles em breve.

— Mande sir Payton.

— Elspeth! — berrou Cormac.

Embora resmungasse algo sobre homens autoritários, Elspeth apressou-se em segui-lo. Tinha conseguido o que queria. Se tivesse de sumir com cada mulher menos virtuosa para garantir a fidelidade do amado até que ele enxergasse a verdade, ela o faria. Isabel era um obstáculo e tanto a vencer. E Elspeth não precisava de nenhum outro empecilho.

Elspeth revirou os olhos quando Cormac, de cara fechada, saiu para caçar. Por dois dias vinha suportando seu mau humor e estava cansada disso. Acordava de manhã nos braços dele, sentindo o calor e o desejo entre os dois quase a cegá-los. Cormac a beijava e corria as mãos por seu corpo todo, trêmulo de paixão. Então, se Elspeth se mexia, era o suficiente para fazê-lo sacudir a cabeça como se para clarear os pensamentos; depois, se afastava com uma pressa insultante. E ficava o mais longe possível pelo resto do dia. Era de admirar que concordasse em dormir ao lado dela por causa dos pesadelos.

Aquilo não poderia continuar por muito tempo, Elspeth resmungou no íntimo, enquanto pegava um pedaço de sabão da bolsa. Tudo que ela precisava fazer era tentar controlar as próprias reações diante das carícias, pelo menos até que não houvesse nenhuma chance de voltar atrás. Era sua virgindade que o fazia recuar e Elspeth estava começando a pensar se teria de encontrar alguém para livrá-la dessa condição. Ou isso, ou enlouqueceria.

O riacho ao lado do qual tinham acampado se retorcia entre as charnecas e a floresta em sua lenta jornada até a próxima aldeia. Elspeth encontrou um local abrigado para aliviar as necessidades, de onde teria uma visão de qualquer perigo que se aproximasse. A água devia estar muito fria, mas ela precisava urgentemente de um banho, e também lavar algumas roupas.

Depois de um olhar em torno para se assegurar que estava sozinha, despiu-se. O sol de fim de verão estava agradável, mas bastou que colocasse um dedo na água para saber que aquilo não seria prazeroso. Elspeth pegou o sabão e uma das meias para usar como esfregão e enfiou-se na água. Seus dentes começaram a bater de frio.

Assim que terminou, usou as roupas para enxugar os cabelos. Friccionou o corpo para reativar a circulação. Enfiou-se na camisola e se ajoelhou à margem do riacho para lavar as outras peças.

Chegariam a outro vilarejo no dia seguinte, Elspeth pensou, com um resmungo. Haveria uma hospedaria ou uma taverna e outra criada desejosa que teria de afastar de Cormac. Aquilo estava se tornando um jogo estranho. Elspeth sabia que Cormac percebera aquilo que ela estava fazendo. E não tocava no assunto.

Era também um jogo que magoava. Lá estava ela, calorosa e acolhedora, ansiosa para compartilhar sua paixão e, no entanto, ele continuava a rejeitá-la. O maior medo de Elspeth era que Cormac se entregasse com paixão a outra mulher antes que ela tivesse até mesmo uma chance de experimentá-la.

Cormac olhou ao redor do acampamento e jogou os dois coelhos que caçara no chão. Elspeth desaparecera. E sua sacola sumira também.

Será que finalmente resolvera ir embora, decidida a se cuidar por conta própria? Não a culparia por isso. Viajar com um homem que tentava seduzi-la toda manhã, depois a tratava com rispidez ou à ignorava o dia todo devia deixá-la louca. Ele estava enlouquecendo. Parecia um animal descontrolado no cio. Uma criada de taverna, uma leiteira, uma viúva… Qualquer mulher serviria.

Nada disso importava, contudo. Pelo menos, não era tão importante quanto o fato de que sir Colin estava atrás de Elspeth. E disposto a matar para pôr as mãos em cima dela. No momento em que sir Colin conseguisse desposá-la e possuí-la contra a vontade de Elspeth, os Murray reuniriam homens e armas. Poderiam já estar fazendo isso. A família e seus aliados estariam todos em perigo. Poderiam morrer na luta para resgatá-la e vingá-la, tal como os homens que sir Colin assassinara. Por tudo que devia a Elspeth e à família, tinha de fazer o possível a seu alcance para impedir que isso acontecesse. O que queria dizer manter Elspeth a salvo e por perto, até que sir Colin desistisse ou morresse.

Mentalmente verificou se todas as suas armas estavam onde deveriam estar, enquanto localizava o rastro de Elspeth e o seguia para dentro da floresta. Não tinha certeza do que fazer. Era provável que um pedido de desculpa por seu comportamento pudesse ajudar, mas não seria fácil. O que diria? Que normalmente não se deixava levar pelos instintos? Que não costumava agir como um porco no cio? Nem querer que uma moça decente esperasse do lado de fora da porta enquanto ele se aliviava com qualquer mulher?

Além disso, Elspeth estava aprontando alguma coisa com mulheres disponíveis. Será que as ameaçava? Talvez ela também lhe devesse pedir desculpas. Por mais que Cormac agisse errado, Elspeth não tinha o direito de interferir.

Quando, finalmente, a avistou de longe, Cormac estacou. Respirou fundo para acalmar um instintivo acesso de raiva. Ora essa, estava preocupado, e ela se aquecia ao sol na margem do riacho. Um olhar rápido para as roupas penduradas com cuidado nos galhos o informou que Elspeth não tivera intenção de fugir, e sim lavar as roupas. Aborreceu-se por haver ficado em pânico. Não havia motivo.

Ao se aproximar, todas as suas boas intenções lhe fugiram da mente. Elspeth encontrava-se deitada de costas, seus cabelos estavam espalhados para secar ao sol. O corpo delicado estava coberto apenas com uma fina veste de linho que chegava até os joelhos. E apesar de seus esforços para se controlar, o olhar de Cormac correu dos seios roliços até a cintura fina. Cravou os olhos na sombra tênue entre as longas pernas esculturais. Até os pezinhos eram bonitos, ele pensou, aturdido, ao se aproximar. Ajoelhou-se ao lado dela.

Elspeth abriu os olhos lentamente e sorriu ao fitá-lo. E Cormac percebeu que atingira o limite de suas forças.

— Você parece uma bela ninfa que saiu das profundezas geladas do rio para honrar o sol com a sua presença.

O coração de Elspeth vacilou diante do elogio perturbador.

— Isso mal passa de um regato.

Cormac sorriu, soltou o cinto da espada e depois arrancou as botas.

— Vai fazer pouco da primeira frase poética que este homem aqui declamou?

— Não — murmurou Elspeth. Rezou para que ele não lhe desse outra aula da torturante arte de lhe despertar os sentidos, para depois deixá-la insatisfeita. — Era disso que se tratava?

— Acho que você pode fazer com que este homem entoe palavras tão lindas como qualquer menestrel.

Beijou-a. Elspeth enlaçou-o pelo pescoço, pensando se poderia retê-lo até que ultrapassassem os limites da razão. O beijo foi lento e profundo e, no entanto, havia um toque de desespero nele.

— Minha linda Elspeth — Cormac murmurou —, você deveria me empurrar.

— Por quê? Você sempre dá um jeito de se afastar por conta própria.

— Não, não desta vez.

— Tem certeza?

Cormac debruçou-se sobre ela conforme puxava-lhe a veste pelos ombros e a descia até a cintura. A visão dos seios fartos e dos bicos rosados quase o fez perder o fôlego. A pele de Elspeth era macia, de um creme sem manchas, e ele correu a língua pelos próprios lábios, antecipando o prazer de saboreá-la. Quando Cormac fechou as palmas em torno dos seios e roçou os polegares pelos bicos contraídos, ela estremeceu, seus olhos se toldaram de desejo.

— Oh, sim, minha tentação de olhos verdes. Desta vez só você pode me parar.

Ao ver o jeito faminto com que ele a fitava, enquanto continuava a provocar os bicos sensíveis com os dedos, Elspeth enterrou os dedos pelos cabelos de Cormac e puxou-o para mais perto.

— Então, desta vez não haverá interrupção.

Cormac gemeu e correu a língua pelo bico rosado. O suave arquejo de prazer de Elspeth o excitou ainda mais.

Ao ter o mamilo sugado, ela gritou e agarrou-se a ele. E a resposta apaixonada o fez imaginar se teria forças para se controlar.

Elspeth estava aflita por tocá-lo, livrá-lo das roupas que lhe escondiam a carne de suas mãos e lábios. Cormac afastou-se para ajudá-la.

Com tantos homens na família, o corpo masculino não era desconhecido de Elspeth. Quando Cormac livrou-se do resto das roupas, ela o examinou com olhos arregalados de admiração. Ele era todo músculos, de compleição enxuta e rija. Os ombros largos, o estômago liso e duro, os quadris esbeltos, as pernas longas e bem torneadas. A pele era macia e brilhava com uma tonalidade cremosa, saudável, de um dourado claro. Uma seta de pêlos castanho-avermelhados começava logo abaixo do umbigo, florescia em torno dos dotes másculos realmente impressionantes e escurecia de leve as pernas fortes. Não era de admirar que Isabel se grudasse nele com tanta tenacidade, Elspeth pensou.

— Você é tão bonito!

— Você, criatura extraordinária, é que é linda.

Ao fitar aquela beleza esguia exposta à sua vista, Cormac quase se lançou sobre ela, como cada músculo de seu corpo exigia. A cintura era tão fina que ele poderia abarcá-la com as mãos. Os quadris tinham contornos delicados. As pernas eram longas. A textura da pele era sedosa até a ponta dos dedos dos pezinhos encantadores. Cormac sentiu as mãos tremerem ligeiramente ao tocar de leve o pequeno V de caracóis negros que recobria o ninho secreto entre as coxas de Elspeth.

Com gestos lentos, desceu o corpo sobre o dela e sentiu o mesmo calafrio que a sacudiu quando as carnes se tocaram. Uma sensação deliciosa o envolveu.

Conforme os beijos e as carícias se tornavam mais ousadas, Elspeth começou a tremer e arquear-se de excitação.

— Cormac — ela murmurou a voz rouca de ansiedade —, meu corpo todo lateja.

— Sim, meu anjo, é assim mesmo — ele resmungou, a mordiscá-la na base do pescoço.

— Então, por que está esperando? — Elspeth sentia o ventre se contrair com as carícias cada vez mais íntimas.

— Você precisa estar pronta. É a sua primeira vez.

Ela arquejou ao sentir um arrepio e uma onda de calor incendiar-lhe as entranhas.

— O que mais preciso sentir para estar pronta? — gemeu.

Então, de repente, onda após onda de um prazer intenso a entorpeceu. Elspeth agarrou-se a Cormac, a se contorcer. Arquejou quando ele passou suas pernas em torno da cintura. Tentou recuperar o senso e concentrar-se naquilo que estava prestes a acontecer. Cravou os olhos nos dele. E viu paixão e um desejo que não compreendeu de todo.

— Agora, minha donzela, você está pronta — Cormac murmurou e enterrou-se dentro de Elspeth, arrancando o véu da castidade antes que pudesse se arrepender.

Algo o espicaçou no fundo da mente, mas ele não lhe deu atenção. Ouviu o arquejo de dor, sentiu o corpo de Elspeth se encolher. E precisou de cada grama da força de vontade para não se mover. Fitou-a, e assustou-se ao perceber que estava pálida e com lágrimas nos olhos. A prova da dor que lhe causara o ajudou a recuperar o controle.

— Eu a machuquei?

— Não muito — ela disse, respirando fundo e esforçando-se para relaxar.

Doera mais do que Elspeth esperava, mas não iria admitir. Cormac a penetrara com força, dilacerando de uma só investida o véu da castidade. Mas ela não iria reclamar. Forçara a situação. O que achava curioso era o olhar de espanto e depois a confusão que passara pelo semblante de Cormac ao perceber a dor que havia lhe provocado. Era como se nunca tivesse se deitado com uma virgem antes.

Elspeth lutou para relaxar, sabendo que era a maneira mais certa de aliviar o desconforto que sentia. Os beijos suaves que lhe cobriam os seios ajudaram a despertar seu desejo de novo. Com um suspiro longo, ela começou a saborear a maneira com que seus corpos se uniam. Correu as mãos pelas costas de Cormac.

— A dor passou — disse ao lhe acariciar as nádegas duras, e sentindo que ele estremecia.

— Que bom.

O ritmo ancestral tomou conta de ambos. E a percepção de que duas pessoas não poderiam estar fisicamente mais próximas do que daquela maneira só aumentou o prazer profundo de Elspeth. Então, o êxtase os arrebatou a alturas inimagináveis. Cormac gritou o nome dela naquele momento em que a semente da vida jorrava dentro de Elspeth.

Uma brisa fria açoitou suas costas nuas. E Cormac recuperou o bom senso. Ao abandonar a intimidade do abraço que os unia, lutou para esconder a crescente aflição que o invadiu. Iria magoar Elspeth. Ela não merecia. Deu-lhe um beijo nos lábios, rasgou um pedaço do casaco e foi molhá-lo no riacho.

Depois de se lavar, Cormac voltou para o lado de Elspeth. Ignorando seu rubor e os tímidos protestos, limpou-a também. Aquela vozinha que ouvira ao roubar a inocência de Elspeth retornou e exigiu ser ouvida. Não tinha havido nenhum obstáculo a ultrapassar quando se deitara pela primeira vez com Isabel, nenhum sangue em suas coxas ou nas dela. Isabel havia gemido baixinho, mas Cormac agora sabia que não passara de fingimento. Isabel tinha jurado que era virgem, que se entregava a ele por amor, dava-lhe um presente que o marido não merecia. Mentira. Ela o fitara dentro dos olhos e mentira. Havia existido alguém antes dele.

Incapaz de saber o que sentia ou pensava diante de tal revelação, Cormac expulsou tudo da mente e sorriu para Elspeth. Ela _era_ virgem. E precisava de toda sua atenção e habilidade para passar por aquele momento estranho sem constrangimento ou confusão ou sentimentos feridos. E sem promessas que ele não pudesse honrar.

— Venha, meu anjo, está ficando muito frio — disse ao lhe estender as roupas e começar a se vestir também.

— Sim, está mesmo — Elspeth murmurou.

Alguma coisa mudara, pensou ao observar Cormac atentamente, enquanto se vestiam.

Por um momento, havia ficado deitado em seus braços, saciado e contente, e Elspeth não tivera dúvida de quanto ele estava feliz. Então, se retraíra. Tinha agora uma máscara de polidez. Fazia o possível para que se vestissem depressa e voltassem ao acampamento.

Uma parte de Elspeth sentiu vontade de gritar. Tinha certeza de que Cormac unira-se a ela em corpo e espírito. Haviam escalado as alucinantes alturas da paixão. Mas aquela barreira que ele agora erguera entre os dois a fazia duvidar. Ela não pedira nenhuma jura ou palavras de amor, embora ansiasse por ouvi-las. Porém a magoava aquela fria atitude gentil com que ele a tratava agora.

Não foi fácil, mas Elspeth sufocou as emoções conturbadas. Afivelou no rosto uma expressão de calma, enquanto recolhia as roupas limpas e acompanhava Cormac de volta ao acampamento. O modo mais rápido de perdê-lo agora seria forçar demais. Ela sabia que precisava ser paciente e compreensiva. Teria até mesmo de engolir um pouco do orgulho. Também sabia que isso, provavelmente, seria uma das coisas mais difíceis que já fizera.

Cormac franziu a testa, intrigado, olhando para as formas esguias de Elspeth enroladas na manta, enquanto alimentava o fogo. Ela não tinha feito nenhuma exigência nem se derramara em lágrimas ou o forçara a conversar sobre o que havia acontecido entre eles. Ele deveria estar contente, mas não estava. Elspeth acabara de perder a castidade na margem de um riacho para um homem que não pronunciara uma palavra de amor nem prometera casamento. Ela agia como se estivesse acostumada a ter um amante. Tudo aquilo era confuso.

A paixão que compartilhara com ela também o deixava preocupado. Tinha sido a melhor, a mais doce, a mais violenta que Cormac jamais conhecera. Melhor daquela que sempre desfrutara com Isabel. E isso não apenas o afligia, o assustava também. Pior, ainda não havia curado seu desejo por Elspeth. Embora houvesse se saciado completamente poucas horas antes, ardia de vontade de possuí-la de novo.

A culpa também o aguilhoava. Culpa por haver traído Isabel, por desfrutar a união carnal com Elspeth, e por desejá-la mais e mais, até não conseguir nem andar. E culpa por tirar a pureza de Elspeth, quando sabia que não poderia lhe oferecer nada mais que um breve caso inconseqüente. O pior era a culpa que sentia por perder o controle a ponto de derramar seu sêmen dentro dela, algo que raramente fizera com Isabel. Tinha a sensação assustadora de que, se fizesse amor com Elspeth outra vez, a mesma coisa iria acontecer. Parecia uma loucura, e Cormac não sabia o que fazer.

Ao se aproximar da cama rústica, pensou em dormir separado de Elspeth. Suspirou, pois não poderia agir assim. Ela ainda sofria com os pesadelos, ainda precisava do conforto de alguém por perto. Agora que haviam feito amor, não existia mais nenhuma razão para se manter afastado. E se tentasse dormir longe de Elspeth, sabia que iria ferir seus sentimentos.

Quando Cormac se enfiou na cama, ela se virou e aninhou-se contra ele. O corpo de Cormac enrijeceu no mesmo instante de desejo, e ele praguejou no íntimo. Poderia tentar achar desculpas para um momento insensato de paixão cega, mas se continuasse a possuí-la, estaria prometendo mais do que tinha a dar, mesmo sem dizer uma palavra.

Elspeth se remexeu e correu a mão delicada pelo peito másculo. Cormac segurou-a pelo pulso e impediu-a de continuar. Havia uma boa razão, uma que não a insultaria ou a magoaria. Nem indicaria sua própria perturbação.

— Não, mocinha — disse, e roçou um beijo em sua testa. — Você precisa se refazer.

— Realmente, está um pouquinho sensível — ela concordou. — Você se arrependeu, não é?

Cormac suspirou e enfiou os dedos pelos cabelos de Elspeth, enquanto procurava uma forma de ser honesto, porém gentil.

— Não, porque foi com você. Eu a desejava e foi a coisa mais doce que já provei. Porém não deveria nunca ter cedido aos meus impulsos. Não posso lhe dar mais nada, além disso.

— Não creio ter pedido mais.

— Deveria. Uma moça decente como você deveria ter guardado esse presente para seu marido.

— Tenho quase vinte anos e não encontrei nenhum homem que eu quisesse para marido ou amante. Você me incendeia. Embora diga que não pode me dar mais do que um breve caso de amor, acho que esperei tempo suficiente e talvez eu tenha resolvido me apossar daquilo que quero.

— Para uma moça como você, tal impetuosidade pode causar conseqüências sérias.

— O problema é meu, não seu.

— Elspeth…

Ela roçou os lábios nos dele, obrigando-o a calar-se.

— Chega. Aceite o fato e expulse a culpa, pois não é sua. Sou uma mulher adulta, não uma criança que você precise proteger ou decidir por ela. Deixe as coisas correrem, Cormac. Falar demais nos fará dizer coisas que nenhum de nós quer ouvir. — Elspeth se aconchegou nos braços dele. — Descanse. Isso é o que eu pretendo fazer.

Cormac olhou para as estrelas e desejou poder enxergar as coisas com tanta clareza. Elspeth lhe oferecia paixão sem amarras, e ele ansiava por aceitar. No entanto o instinto lhe dizia que não era assim tão simples.

 **Capítulo III**

Assim que a porta se fechou atrás de Cormac, Elspeth olhou ao redor do quarto em busca de algo que pudesse arremessar contra a parede. Quando dormira nos braços dele na noite anterior, pensara ter resolvido tudo. Cormac não precisava saber que ela havia mentido ao lhe oferecer paixão sem exigências. Contudo, ao abrir os olhos de manhã, encontrara-o com uma armadura emocional intransponível. Tinha decidido proteger-se dela mesmo e das próprias paixões. Fora gentil, cortês e distante. E agora, o golpe fatal: havia alugado quartos separados na hospedaria.

Não ganharia nada arremessando coisas pelo quarto. Frustrada, Elspeth jogou-se na cama. Agora que perdera a castidade, Cormac não precisaria mais reprimir seus desejos. E por meio da paixão que partilhassem, ela chegaria até seu coração e quebraria o controle de Isabel sobre ele. Isso, porém, seria impossível se Cormac pretendesse bancar o cavalheiro.

Uma batida na porta fez Elspeth se recordar de que pedira um banho. Mandou as criadas entrarem e esperou que enchessem a tina. No instante em que trancou a porta, assim que elas saíram, arrancou as roupas. Fazia tempo que não desfrutava o luxo de um bom banho. Suspirou de prazer ao deslizar o corpo para dentro da água quente, sentindo o cheiro suave das ervas que espalhara e a envolviam numa sensação agradável. Nada como um longo banho quente para ajudar alguém a pensar. Encontraria uma solução para seu problema com Cormac, antes que a água esfriasse.

Cormac afundou na água quente do banho e rezou para que isso ajudasse a acalmar a tensão em seu corpo. Uma das criadas que havia trazido a água lhe dera um belo sorriso convidativo, que ele não retribuiu. Sabia que não encontraria alívio nos braços de outra mulher. Sua libido se fixara firmemente em Elspeth. E naquele momento arrebatador de paixão indescritível que haviam partilhado.

— O que vai acontecer quando eu me encontrar com Isabel? — perguntou-se e depois sorriu. Agora, dera de falar sozinho. — Ora, que bobagem. Tudo ficará bem quando eu vir Isabel outra vez.

Começou a esfregar-se. Decidira não se permitir voltar aos braços de Elspeth. Infelizmente, a lembrança daquele imenso prazer fazia sua decisão fraquejar. Ela queria ser sua amante, entregar-se à paixão livremente, e nada pedia. Era uma tentação quase impossível de resistir. Tinha sido difícil agir como um cavalheiro, com aquele corpo comprimido contra o seu o dia todo, enquanto cavalgavam.

— Preciso de outro cavalo.

Pensou no dinheiro minguado de sua bolsa. Não estava em condições de comprar uma montaria, pelo menos tão boa quanto a sua. Mas um segundo cavalo era algo prático. Elspeth era miúda, porém, mesmo assim, seu peso cansava o animal. E razões de ordem prática evitariam que ela adivinhasse o motivo de ele querer uma segunda montaria. Afinal, se sentisse aquele corpo roçar contra o seu mais uma vez, a jogaria de costas no chão antes que Elspeth pudesse piscar.

Cormac apressou-se em terminar o banho. Se tivesse sorte, poderia comprar um cavalo decente sem esvaziar a bolsa. E voltar a tempo de encontrar Elspeth para o jantar. Se ainda tivesse dinheiro para pagar a refeição.

Elspeth franziu a testa ao cheirar o pequeno frasco que a vendedora lhe estendeu. Era agradável, um suave perfume de lavanda, um que ela sempre preferira. Havia perdido quase tudo no rapto.

— É muito forte, milady? — perguntou a mulher.

— Não, é maravilhoso. O meu predileto, na verdade. — Elspeth sorriu. — Eu tinha pensado em experimentar algo diferente, algo que um homem pudesse achar atraente.

— Quer sabonete também?

Elspeth contou um pouco nervosa, o dinheiro para as compras, e sorriu quando viu que a mulher a examinava atentamente.

— O que foi?

— Bem, eu tenho algo que talvez lhe interesse.

— Não tenha medo de me ofender. Estou em meio a uma feroz batalha pelo coração de um homem. Usarei qualquer arma. — Arquejou de prazer quando a mulher estendeu sobre a mesa uma bela camisola de dormir. — É… deslumbrante!

Os olhos de Elspeth se arregalaram ao deslizar os dedos pelo tecido macio e perceber como era fino e delicado. Não escondia quase nada. A maior parte do corpete era feita de uma renda fina, bordada nos lugares certos para esconder os bicos dos seios, e o resto quase diáfano. As únicas coisas que prendiam a camisola ao corpo eram as fitas delicadas no alto de cada manga. Um traje sensual. Elspeth não tinha certeza de se atrever a usá-lo. Ou se o dinheiro que lhe restava era suficiente para comprá-lo.

— Uma bela arma, realmente! Mas pode ser muito cara para mim. — Assustou-se quando a mulher disse o preço. — Talvez eu possa ajudá-la de alguma forma e a senhora me faria um abatimento. Sou curandeira, aprendi muito com minha mãe, lady Maldie Murray.

— Oh, ouvi falar muito dela. E eu tenho mesmo um problema com minhas mãos. — A mulher estendeu-as para que Elspeth olhasse. — Doem demais e isso atrapalha meu trabalho.

Elspeth colocou a bolsa de ervas sobre a mesa e procurou por um certo ungüento que, com toda certeza, ajudaria.

— Isso não tem cura, senhora, mas a dor pode ser aliviada. Evite que as mãos fiquem frias e tente não deixá-las úmidas quando a temperatura cair. — Estendeu o pequeno pote de ungüento. — Esfregue isto quando a dor começar, mas não exagere na quantidade. — Pegou um pedaço de pergaminho e um bastão de carvão apontado com faca e escreveu a receita para o ungüento. — Assim poderá fazer mais quando precisar. Melhor copiar com tinta para a escrita não borrar. Sabe ler?

A mulher admitiu ter conhecimento suficiente para ler as receitas dos perfumes e sabões. Quando Elspeth saiu da pequena loja, comprara a camisola por metade do preço e havia conseguido umas poucas dicas daquilo que os homens gostavam. Era romântico, pensou.

Perto da hospedaria, seu caminho foi bloqueado por três grandalhões que a encaravam de um jeito que fez seu sangue enregelar.

— Se me derem licença, por favor, senhores — ela disse educadamente, tentando dar a volta e vendo que os homens não a deixariam passar.

— Bela moça, você — disse o mais moreno dos três.

— Muito obrigada, é muito gentil. Agora, se puder me deixar passar…

— E sozinha.

— Meu marido, sir Cormac, me espera na hospedaria.

— Ah, é? Nenhum homem deixaria uma moça tão bonita e com uma voz dessas andar por aí sem companhia.

Elspeth sabia que não tinha chance contra três homens corpulentos como aqueles, se a atacassem, mas poderia atrapalhá-los até aparecer ajuda. Ia gritar fazer um barulhão, na esperança de que alguém surgisse. Não tinha certeza se Cormac se encontrava na hospedaria; portanto, não poderia contar com ele.

Aconteceu depressa demais para que Elspeth pudesse reagir. Dois dos três homens lançaram-se sobre ela. O terceiro, que franzira a testa diante da citação de um cavaleiro, hesitou e depois fugiu. Elspeth se pôs a gritar até que o moreno lhe tampou a boca com a mão imunda. Embora lutasse ferozmente, Elspeth ia sendo arrastada para um beco.

Então, de repente, foi largada tão bruscamente que acabou esparramada no chão. Ao se levantar, viu várias pessoas olhando a cena. Mas ninguém se movera para ajudá-la. Depois de encará-las com um olhar de puro desgosto, voltou-se para deparar com Cormac postado entre ela e os atacantes, apontando a espada para a barriga do moreno. Cormac parecia furioso, e os homens, apavorados. Elspeth esperou tensa, para ver o que aconteceria.

Cormac cravou os olhos nos dois sujeitos. Quando os avistara a arrastar Elspeth, que esperneava e lutava furiosamente, havia ficado cego de raiva. Ao sacar a espada, seu único pensamento fora matá-los. Era tão evidente sua fúria que, ao vê-lo, os velhacos soltaram Elspeth no mesmo instante. Não conseguiram fugir, contudo, e ele os encurralara no fundo do beco. Ao ver que Elspeth não estava machucada, sua raiva diminuiu. Covardes! Homens que forçavam mulheres mereciam a morte. Mas Cormac não tinha coragem de matá-los enquanto estavam lá, tremendo.

— Está machucada, Elspeth? — perguntou.

— Não, estou bem, Cormac.

— Pegue os punhais deles — Comprimiu a ponta da espada na barriga do moreno. — Não tentem nada, nenhum de vocês — berrou —, pois posso estripá-los num piscar de olhos.

A voz de Cormac era tão gelada que até mesmo Elspeth estremeceu. Apressou-se a recolher os punhais.

— Pronto Cormac.

— Sumam seus covardes, tão medrosos que se urinaram de medo. E prestem atenção: não quero pôr meus olhos em vocês de novo.

Elspeth espantou-se ao ver como os homens corriam. E soltou um grito de susto quando Cormac a agarrou pelo braço com rudeza e começou a puxá-la pelo beco. Toda aquela raiva que vira no rosto dele se voltara contra ela.

— Não posso acreditar que você foi idiota o suficiente para sair andando por aí por conta própria! — Cormac esbravejou.

— Não estava escuro ainda e eu fiquei nos limites da vila — Elspeth protestou. — Só fui comprar umas coisinhas. Então, aqueles três cretinos me encurralaram, falando bobagens, dizendo que uma moça tão bonita e com a minha voz não deveria ter permissão de andar sozinha. Pode me dizer que voz é essa que eu tenho que me impede de sair? E você? Como se atreve a gritar comigo?

Cormac parou ao entrar na taverna. Elspeth tinha boas razões para estar zangada. E não merecia sua fúria. Não fizera nada errado. Simplesmente não entendia como sua beleza e sua voz sensual afetavam os homens. E não era algo que ele pudesse explicar facilmente, além disso.

Decidiu usar um argumento convincente para fazê-la compreender o perigo de sair sozinha.

— E se fossem homens de sir Colin?

Elspeth ficou consternada. Havia se esquecido completamente daquela ameaça.

— Não pensei nisso.

— Ainda não vi nenhum sinal do patife, mas sei que ele está procurando por você. Matou para pegá-la uma vez, e não existe nada que ele não faça para tê-la de volta.

Olhou para os poucos homens na taverna e fechou a cara quando os viu de olhos cravados em Elspeth.

— Espere aqui. — Depois de endereçar aos fregueses da taverna um olhar fulminante como aviso para que ficassem longe de Elspeth, Cormac saiu à procura do estalajadeiro.

Não poderia deixá-la sozinha nem separar-se daquela tentação. Teria de protegê-la. Dos outros ou de si mesmo? Sentiu-se dividido. Avisou o hospedeiro que ficariam num só quarto, ele e a _esposa._ Excitava-o a perspectiva de dividir uma cama com Elspeth, de compartilhar aquela gloriosa paixão que os incendiava, mas o aborrecia a própria fraqueza. Afinal, estaria saciando o corpo com ela, enquanto guardava tudo mais para outra. Elspeth merecia muito mais.

Só quando viu Cormac trazer os pertences do outro aposento, é que Elspeth compreendeu o que acontecera. Não ficariam mais em quartos separados. Lavou-se e arrumou-se para o jantar que logo partilhariam, lutando para esconder o contentamento. Ele não estaria tão aborrecido se tivesse certeza de que poderia resistir a ela.

Durante o jantar, Cormac respondeu tão laconicamente às tentativas de Elspeth de conversar que ela desistiu, por fim. A noite poderia não ser tão maravilhosa como esperava. Aquele mau humor pavoroso não parecia nada promissor.

Elspeth pediu licença e subiu para o quarto que iriam dividir. Lavou-se, vestiu a camisola sensual e perfumou-se com o novo perfume em todos os pontos que julgou apropriado. Então, o instinto lhe disse para não se mostrar tão atrevida. Pegou um lençol e enrolou-se. E rezou para que Cormac não ficasse na taverna bebendo até se embriagar.

Depois, encolheu-se numa cadeira perto do pequeno fogareiro e esperou.

Quando Cormac finalmente apareceu, não estava nem bêbado nem mal-humorado. Só aborrecido que ela ainda estivesse acordada. Sentou-se na beira da cama e tirou as botas.

— Parece que alguém morreu — disse Elspeth ao se levantar da cadeira. Parou na frente dele.

— Acho que não sou o homem honrado que pensei que fosse — Cormac murmurou, encarando-a. — Deixei a luxúria me dominar. Deitei-me com uma donzela e, Deus do céu, quero me deitar de novo. Mas eu não sou livre. Vou ao encontro da mulher a quem estou ligado faz dez anos. Quero cumprir a promessa que fiz um dia e me casar com ela. — Hesitou, depois correu os dedos pelos cabelos.

Elspeth tinha vontade de gritar que Cormac abrisse os olhos e enxergasse realmente quem era a mulher pela qual desperdiçava a vida.

— Como eu lhe disse antes, você se preocupa demais.

— Meu anjo, eu a quero. Não creio que exista uma parte de mim que não arda por você. E agora que sei o que podemos partilhar essa fome só fica mais forte. Não é direito. Isso precisa acabar Elspeth. E me envergonho de confessar, mas estou ansioso para continuar a errar.

— Ah, meu pobre Cormac, você adora se atormentar. Já lhe disse, eu o desejo. Prefiro pensar nisso que compartilhamos como uma coisa prazerosa. Se acha que está me usando, então… ótimo, use-me. — Ela soltou o lençol.

Cormac viu o lençol escorregar pelo corpo de Elspeth e amontoar-se no chão a seus pés. Percorreu-a por inteiro com os olhos e respirou fundo de tão perturbado. A camisola que ela usava era tão fina que ele podia ver o contorno do corpo esguio, embora a renda presa estrategicamente em certas áreas íntimas quase as escondesse.

Elspeth sorriu. Um sorriso sensual e convidativo que fez ferver o sangue de Cormac.

— Onde arranjou isso? — ele perguntou ao arrancar o casaco e a camisa.

— Numa lojinha na cidade. Gosta?

— É a própria criação do demônio, feita para tentar um homem até fazê-lo cometer o pecado da luxúria.

— Espero que sim, pois paguei um preço alto por isso.

— Mocinha danada — ele murmurou, com a voz trêmula de riso, ao terminar de arrancar as roupas.

O jeito com que Elspeth o fitou fez Cormac sentir-se ao mesmo tempo tonto de desejo e cheio de vaidade. Ela não tentava esconder quanto apreciava vê-lo nu, quanto gostava de cada parte de seu corpo, o que o enchia ainda mais de orgulho. Diferente do olhar de Isabel, avaliador, como se o comparasse com alguém. O pensamento o perturbou. Mas a visão de Elspeth logo absorveu toda sua atenção. Não podia lhe oferecer nenhum futuro. Contudo, pelo tempo que ficassem juntos, seria só dela, de corpo e alma.

— Nos meus sonhos mais loucos, você nunca chegou perto de se equiparar à beleza que realmente é — Elspeth murmurou ao tocá-lo num gesto ousado.

— Tinha sonhos loucos comigo? — Cormac cerrou os punhos, lutando para se controlar e desfrutar aquela carícia por um instante.

— Oh, é claro. Você era meu cavaleiro. Eu o encontrei ferido, sendo caçado por homens que o queriam morto por um crime que não cometeu. Já era um rapaz bonito na época. E depois você beijou minha mão na despedida. — Deu um passo à frente para que pudesse acariciá-lo mais, deliciada com o prazer que Cormac encontrava em seu toque. — No começo eram sonhos infantis e meigos, de resgates heróicos, mas depois eu cresci e aprendi alguma coisa sobre homens e mulheres. Então, os sonhos não eram mais meigos, mas ardentes. Muito, muito ardentes.

A suave voz rouca acariciava Cormac quase tanto quanto aqueles dedos longos. Pensar em ser o homem dos sonhos de Elspeth durante anos era uma idéia excitante. E poderia também significar que não tinha sido simplesmente desejo que a empurrara para seus braços, que os sentimentos que ela nutria eram bem mais profundos do que admitia. Isso explicaria muita coisa. Mas não seria justo de sua parte ter um caso breve com ela e depois dispensá-la quando se reunisse a Isabel.

Com as mãos trêmulas, Cormac desatou os laços das fitas nas mangas da camisola e viu o tecido diáfano deslizar até o chão. Segurando-a pelos ombros, lutou para controlar a paixão e saborear o prazer que Elspeth lhe dava. Por fim, sabendo que não conseguiria suportar mais, ergueu-a e quase a jogou sobre a cama.

Custou para Cormac recuperar a razão e se lembrar de quanto havia sido voraz aquele ato de amor. Com cuidado, ergueu-se nos cotovelos para fitar Elspeth. O leve sorriso na face enrubescida era de pura satisfação. Nunca vira uma mulher tão deslumbrante.

— Machuquei você? — sentiu-se compelido a indagar-

— Não — ela murmurou, com um sorriso. — Mas a cabeceira da cama era um pouquinho dura.

Cormac caiu na gargalhada. Libertou-se da intimidade daquele abraço. Deitou-se de costas e puxou-a para que ficasse sobre ele.

Elspeth sentiu que Cormac a queria outra vez e seus olhos se arregalaram.

— De novo?

— Ah, meu anjo, agora que começamos este caso, quero que seja o mais louco, o mais apaixonado que jamais existiu capaz de exaurir todas as nossas energias.

Enquanto esperava que Cormac terminasse de acomodar os cavalos nas baias, Elspeth perambulou até as portas do estábulo malcheiroso para respirar um pouco de ar fresco. Ficara preocupada ao descobrir que ele tinha lhe arranjado um cavalo, mas dissera a si mesma para não ser tola. Era fácil ver o motivo. E ela não poderia colocar a vida de ambos em perigo porque gostava de ficar perto de Cormac.

Um gemido estranho, cheio de dor e medo, chamou sua atenção. Elspeth saiu pela porta e olhou ao redor. Ouviu o ruído de novo e escutou risadas. Sem pensar duas vezes, saiu correndo na direção de um beco que saía da rua enlameada.

O que viu a deixou chocada, diante de tamanha crueldade. Quatro garotos haviam encurralado um gato no fundo do beco, entre o açougue e uma pequena loja de velas. Revezavam-se em cutucar o animal com varas pontiagudas, rindo de prazer com os miados de dor. O pêlo cinzento estava todo manchado de sangue. Torturavam o bicho até a morte e achando graça na valente luta do animal para continuar vivo. Elspeth se acercou do garoto mais próximo, deu-lhe um sonoro tapa na orelha e pegou a vara que ele deixou cair. Então, encarou os quatro meninos que, embora mais jovens que ela, eram um bocado maiores.

— Que homens são vocês para torturar um animalzinho até a morte? — ela indagou, com ar de escárnio.

— É só um gato — resmungou aquele que Elspeth agredira. Ele a encarava com um olhar furioso, enquanto esfregava o ouvido, que zunia.

— E menor que você e estava encurralado. É apenas um gato e vocês são quatro. Isso é covardia, tortura cruel, e vocês deveriam ter vergonha de si mesmos.

— Ele é seu? — perguntou o menor dos garotos, que jogara a vara de lado.

— Não, mas isso não quer dizer que vou deixar que continuem com essa brincadeira doentia.

— E acha que pode nos impedir? — perguntou o maior deles. — Somos quatro e você não é lá essas coisas, dona.

A arrogância do garoto fez Elspeth ter vontade de esbofeteá-lo. O jeito caçoísta com que dissera a palavra _dona_ e o desdém em sua voz mostrava ter uma opinião pouco lisonjeira sobre as mulheres. Elspeth imaginou que o pai dele, se é que tinha um, era um porco estúpido. O jeito com que os outros três garotos olhavam para o rapaz deixava claro que o consideravam o líder do grupo. O que a fez ter mais vontade ainda de colocá-lo no devido lugar, pois iria corromper os outros.

Tenho sete irmãos e um bando enorme de primos! _—_ exclamou, mantendo a voz ríspida e cravando o olhar com firmeza no rapaz. — Você não me assusta, garoto. Qualquer _homem_ que precise de outros três só para encurralar e maltratar um gatinho nada mais é que um verme, um covarde que precisa da dor dos mais fracos e menores para se sentir grande.

— Sua cadela! — um dos garotos esbravejou e investiu contra Elspeth.

Ela deixou-o avançar, e só quando o rapaz chegou perto, desviou-se de lado. Ele tropeçou ao passar e Elspeth o chutou no traseiro. O moleque esparramou-se no chão, e a vara escapou-lhe da mão. Aos berros, começou a xingar com palavrões medonhos. Elspeth, mais que depressa, chutou o pedaço de pau para fora do alcance. Livrou-se também da vara que segurava. Quando o rapaz se levantou, ela o encarou de punhos fechados, pronta para a briga. Ele pareceu surpreso por um instante. Depois, cuspiu no chão com ar de escárnio. Não poderia saber que Elspeth aprendera a brigar desde pequena.

— Você deve ser maluca — o moleque caçoou, erguendo os punhos. — E logo não será tão bonita.

Elspeth sorriu. Sabia como ficar longe daqueles punhos. E também não tinha escrúpulos em trapacear.

O garoto brandiu o punho, alheio aos protestos dos amigos. Mas Elspeth desviou-se e o atingiu com força no estômago. Os amigos recuaram mudos. O rapaz praguejou e investiu de novo. Ela deu-lhe um soco de baixo para cima e acertou-o no nariz. Ele urrou de dor e levou a mão ao rosto. O nariz sangrava. Elspeth aproximou-se, agarrou-o pelo mindinho e começou a torcer o dedo para trás. Por um breve instante, teve medo de que ele agüentasse firme até que o dedo quebrasse; então, o moleque não cedeu e ela o empurrou de joelhos. Num gesto rápido, ele tentou agarrá-la com a outra mão. Mas Elspeth prendeu-lhe o dedo mínimo daquela mão também. O garoto ficou imóvel. Ela percebeu que o pequeno arruaceiro estava completamente à sua mercê. Tudo que precisava fazer agora era encontrar as palavras certas para dizer, que enfiassem algum juízo na cabeça do moleque.

— Necessita de ajuda, meu anjo? — perguntou uma voz bastante familiar.

Cormac tinha visto Elspeth desaparecer da frente do estábulo. Depois de acertar as contas com o dono, apressara-se a ir atrás dela. Ao sair pela porta, tudo que viu foi um pedaço de saia desaparecendo num beco do outro lado da rua. Aquela impulsividade acabaria por matá-la, Cormac pensou zangado. Olhou de um lado para outro para ver se não cairiam em alguma armadilha no beco. Depois, correu.

Cormac chegou a tempo de vê-la chutar o traseiro do garoto mais velho. Embora ficasse nas sombras, estava pronto para entrar em ação caso precisasse. Quando Elspeth ergueu os punhos para lutar, achou que o moleque tinha razão: ela era louca. Damas de alta estirpe não se metiam em brigas de rua.

Ao se aproximar com a intenção de impedir aquela estupidez, o rapaz desferiu o primeiro soco. Cormac estacou impressionado pela forma com que Elspeth se desviou. Alguém a instruíra bem. Ela era pequena e delicada, mas muito boa em se esquivar e atacar com rapidez e força, antes de sair fora do alcance do oponente outra vez. Então, ele viu o modo como Elspeth obrigava o valentão a ficar de joelhos.

"E tudo por um gato", pensou, com um olhar para o animal. Só Elspeth poderia achar que valia a pena brigar por esse motivo. Cormac saiu das sombras e quase sorriu quando os amigos do valentão o avistaram. Pareciam apavorados. E uma coisa o espantou. O gato não fugira. Ficara deitado ali, a observar Elspeth com os grandes olhos amarelados. E quando ela obrigou o garoto a se ajoelhar, Cormac poderia jurar que o gato sorrira. Que bobagem. E decidiu falar com ela, para que soubesse que ele estava ali.

Elspeth sufocou um resmungo quando viu Cormac parado atrás dela, mas fez um esforço para agir como se nada tivesse acontecido de incomum.

— Não, obrigada, sir Cormac. Creio que tenho tudo sob controle. — Voltou-se para o moleque: — Você é uma criatura perversa. Não sei se tem juízo suficiente para compreender o que digo, mas tente me ouvir. Esse tipo de comportamento não o recomenda em nada. Você se amesquinha quando maltrata os mais fracos e os menores. Lembre-se dos velhos e sábios ditados: Faça amigos, não inimigos, e viverá uma vida longa. É mais fácil pegar moscas com mel do que com vinagre. Honra perdida é para sempre. Não faça aos outros o que não gostaria que fizessem com você.

— Chega! — o moleque gritou.

— Se criar fama de valentão, se conquistar espaço por atormentar os fracos, vai se lamentar muito. Será constantemente desafiado, e um dia alguém maior e mais forte o fará pagar por todas as crueldades. — Soltou o garoto e o observou cambalear. — Assim que for derrotado por alguém mais forte, mais rápido, mais cruel que você, nenhum daqueles que o reverenciavam virá em sua defesa. Agora, suma antes que eu pense em algumas outras coisas para deixá-lo surdo.

Correu para o gato. Cormac estava ali, iria protegê-la. Com suaves murmúrios, Elspeth aproximou-se do animal ferido. Parecia de certa forma estranho que tivesse ficado ali, aparentemente sem medo, e a observasse. Rezou para que a calma aceitação não fosse porque estava tão perto da morte que não tinha mais forças para lutar.

Cormac ficou de olho nos garotos até que teve certeza de que haviam sumido e não pretendiam se vingar. Depois, virou-se para observar Elspeth.

— Você não deveria chegar perto do bicho. Ele pode estar louco de dor e a machucar.

— É só um gato — ela retrucou, mantendo a voz baixa e calma enquanto estendia a mão, palma para cima, para que o animal a olhasse e cheirasse. — Ele pode me arranhar, mas não me matar. Não como um cão poderia.

— Esse bicho é quase tão grande como um cachorro. Talvez eu devesse pôr um fim ao sofrimento do infeliz.

O gato lambeu os dedos de Elspeth e depois enfiou a cabeça sob a palma para que ela lhe cocasse as orelhas feridas. Elspeth tirou um pano da bolsa de ervas e enrolou-o em volta do animal, antes de pegá-lo no colo.

— Ah, meu pobre e triste bichinho. Calma. Eu vou cuidar das suas feridas — murmurou.

— Elspeth, por favor, diga que não pretende ficar com esse bicho. — Cormac suspirou quando ela o encarou coro espanto. — Não passa de um gato, Elspeth!

— Ele gosta de mim. Tenho de levá-lo a algum lugar onde possa limpá-lo e cuidar dos ferimentos. O pobre bichinho tem dezenas deles. Vamos ficar na hospedaria?

— Sim, mandei o garoto do estábulo nos reservar um quarto. — Cormac suspirou conformado e puxou-a para fora do beco. — Não podemos ficar aqui.

No momento em que entraram na hospedaria, Cormac foi reconhecido por dois homens. Elspeth sentiu que ele ficou tenso. O gato também pareceu nervoso e aconchegou-se a ela.

Um loiro alto deu uma tapa nas costas de Cormac.

— Cormac, que bom ver você, velho amigo!

— É mesmo — concordou o outro, mais gordo, mais baixo e bem mais moreno. — Achamos que o veríamos na Corte. — Depois de apertar vigorosamente a mão de Cormac, voltou-se e sorriu para Elspeth. — Apresente-nos, Cormac.

Ele estava contente em ver os amigos. Eram bons homens. Lutara ao lado de sir Owen MacDunn e sir Paul MacLennon várias vezes. Não estava feliz, contudo, em apresentá-los a Elspeth. Eles a fitavam com demasiado interesse. Com relutância, Cormac fez as apresentações.

— Não sabia que estava casado, Cormac — disse sir Owen.

— Ou noivo — disse sir Paul, que estendeu a mão para afagar o gato, mas arregalou os olhos quando o animal bufou e arrepiou-se todo.

— Ele não está nem uma coisa nem outra — Elspeth disse.

Enrubesceu. Era melhor dizer a verdade, pelo menos para impedir Cormac de ser franco e desagradável.

— Viajamos juntos para a Corte.

Viu que os homens pareciam surpresos e desapontados.

— Esperem aqui — Cormac disse a eles. — Vou providenciar os quartos, Elspeth.

— Ele ainda corre atrás daquela maldita vagabunda… Isabel? — esbravejou Paul, quando Cormac se afastou.

Espantada com a raiva expressa na voz do homem, Elspeth respondeu:

— Receio que sim. Embora, no momento, eu tenha conseguido diminuir um pouco a pressa de Cormac.

— Você acredita que ela seja simplesmente azarada e explorada pela família? — perguntou Owen.

— Creio que ela é uma assassina de coração de pedra que enterrou quatro infortunados maridos, e brinca com Cormac como uma criança mimada e vaidosa — declarou Elspeth. — Creio que poderia ter impedido que os Douglas fossem ao encalço de Cormac, dez anos antes, mas não quis se preocupar com isso, ou, quem sabe, até mesmo usou o fato para se proteger.

— Ah, então você conhece essa mulher — resmungou Owen. Sorriu quando Elspeth soltou uma risada. Depois suspirou. — Pensei, quando nós o vimos com você, uma moça bem-nascida… — Calou-se de repente e corou ao perceber que não poderia continuar sem dizer algo indelicado, talvez insultante.

— Cormac explicará por que estou aqui, viajando sozinha com ele. Quanto ao resto, peço que sejam indulgentes com os meus pecados. Pretendo afastá-lo de Isabel, mas tenho pouco tempo para conseguir. Virtude e modéstia casta não são o que derrotarão aquela mulher ou romperão seu domínio. Essa é uma batalha feroz, e rezo para que vejam meus atos como táticas ou armas necessárias numa guerra. — Esperou um pouco tensa, pela reação dos homens, e soltou um profundo suspiro de alívio quando ambos sorriram.

— Moça esperta — murmurou Owen. — Acha que pode vencer?

— Creio que sim, mas é difícil afirmar — disse Elspeth. — Enfraqueci o controle de Isabel sobre Cormac. Disso tenho certeza. Mas ela o domina faz dez anos ou mais. Suas garras se enterraram fundo. As poucas semanas que tenho podem não ser suficientes para arrancá-las.

— Se ele não a escolher, milady, merece se afundar numa vidinha miserável.

— Se não me escolher, deixo que vocês se encarreguem disso.

Cormac fechou o cenho quando voltou e viu os amigos rindo animadamente com Elspeth.

— Um rapaz a espera nas escadas para lhe mostrar nosso quarto — disse para Elspeth. — Acha que pode dar um jeito nesse gato para que ele se cuide sozinho de novo?

— Ah, sim, posso curá-lo — ela afirmou, recusando-se a responder à sugestão de que deveria soltar o bichinho. — Nós nos veremos no jantar? — perguntou aos dois amigos de Cormac, e, quando ambos concordaram, despediu-se e se retirou para encontrar o quarto.

— Acho que ela pensa em conservar aquele gato, Cormac — Paul comentou.

— Também acho — disse Cormac, com um suspiro resignado.

— E o que há de errado nisso?

Enquanto Cormac os levara para uma das mesas e pedia cerveja, contou-lhes toda a história. E relaxou um pouco ao perceber que os amigos se divertiam e pareciam encantados com as atitudes de Elspeth.

— Você deveria se casar com essa moça — Owen disse, com sua habitual franqueza. — Irá desonrá-la, caso contrário.

— Creio que exigiria bem mais do que eu poderia fazer para manchar a honra de Elspeth — Cormac declarou, cautelosamente. — E não posso desposá-la, embora ela, com certeza, seria uma esposa maravilhosa. Não sou livre. — Ignorou os palavrões resmungados dos amigos. — Deixei isso tudo muito claro para Elspeth, mas ela diz que não importa.

— E você acredita. Acha que uma dama, que guarda a castidade por quase vinte anos, irá renunciar a ela pelo belo sorriso de um homem que anda atrás de outra mulher, só por causa de um simples impulso sexual?

— Não — Cormac admitiu relutante, embora custasse um pouquinho para eu assimilar essa verdade. Estava confuso demais para pensar com clareza. — E não sou o vilão aqui, na realidade. É verdade, sou um fraco, fraco demais para resistir à tentação, mas fui penosamente tentado. Ela pode parecer um anjo de doçura, porém é uma moça determinada quando decide que quer alguma coisa. — Enrubesceu um pouco diante do olhar divertido dos amigos. — Digam-me: se uma moça como essa se oferecesse livremente a vocês, sem fazer exigências ou pedir promessas, quanto tempo acham que iriam agüentar?

— Um piscar de olhos — respondeu Owen, e Paul concordou.

— Bem, precisamos lhe contar por que estávamos à sua procura: para lhe dar um aviso — emendou Paul. — E agora sabemos a razão.

— Um aviso? Sobre o quê?

— Um certo sir Colin está em seus calcanhares. Procura por você e pela moça. Diz que você a raptou e que ela é noiva dele.

— É mentira. Como eu disse, Elspeth se recusou a desposá-lo, e ele a raptou para tentar forçá-la a aceitar.

Paul assentiu.

— Julgávamos que deveria existir uma boa razão para isso.

— Achei que tínhamos nos livrado daquele homem, que ele não seria capaz de adivinhar nosso rumo. Havia muitas opções.

— Bem, reclamou que custou achar o rastro de vocês. Mas está no encalço de ambos agora, e você e Elspeth são o tipo de gente da qual a maioria das pessoas se recorda muito bem.

Cormac praguejou, terminou a cerveja e pediu mais outra.

— É hora de começar a fugir e seguir uma trilha sinuosa. Vai me custar dias, mas poucas pessoas nos verão. Isso talvez os retarde. — Olhou para as escadas. — Elspeth ficará desapontada. Surpresa também. Não acho que acredite ou compreenda quanto aquele homem a quer.

— Não, não creio que ela saiba — murmurou Owen, e Cormac teve a distinta sensação de que o amigo não estava se referindo a sir Colin.

Elspeth acariciou o gato, que acabara de lamber o creme com que o tinha alimentado. Liquidara também com um pequeno prato de restos de frango. Era evidente que estava faminto. E merecia uma boa refeição, depois de deixar que ela o limpasse de toda a lama e sangue do espesso pêlo cinzento e que cuidasse de seus ferimentos. Embora miasse e se encolhesse todo, de desgosto, também permitira que Elspeth o esfregasse com uma loção de ervas para livrá-lo das pulgas.

Elspeth ainda não sabia com certeza por que se sentia tão compelida a manter o gato. Ele não era bonito. Tinha a cara larga, era grande, cheio de cicatrizes, mas parecia existir um vínculo estranho entre eles. Cormac não ficaria nada contente.

— Vou chamá-lo de Barrento — disse, e riu quando o gato a encarou com um ligeiro ar de enfado. — Se tem algum outro que prefere, é melhor dizer agora.

Barrento começou a limpar o focinho.

— Bem, preciso deixá-lo — disse Elspeth ao lavar a tigela e enchê-la de água. — Aqui está a caixa de areia que a criada trouxe para você. Precisa sarar logo para poder sair e fazer suas necessidades. Logo estaremos viajando de novo, e você não precisará de nenhuma caixa. — Olhou para o gato com ar pensativo. — Espero que goste de viajar.

O animal a seguiu até a cama saltou e acomodou-se confortavelmente aos pés das cobertas.

— Aproveite enquanto pode. Quando Cormac e eu entrarmos debaixo dos lençóis, não haverá um lugar sossegado para você dormir. — Afagou Barrento e depois saiu para se juntar a Cormac e aos amigos.

Era reconfortante saber que os amigos de Cormac não enxergavam Isabel com a mesma cegueira com que ele a via. Embora seu próprio comportamento não fosse o de uma moça decente, os dois homens pareciam bastante dispostos a passar por cima disso, se fosse para tirar o amigo das garras de Isabel. Elspeth tinha de admirar a fidelidade de Cormac, o jeito com que se agarrava à sua crença em Isabel, quando era evidente que ninguém que a conhecia gostava ou confiava naquela mulher. Parecia teimosia. Quanto mais a atacavam, mais ele saía em defesa da infeliz.

Quando se aproximou da mesa onde Cormac e os amigos haviam se sentado, todos se voltaram para fitá-la. Algo nas expressões dos homens provocou um calafrio em sua espinha. Pareciam sérios demais e um pouco constrangidos. Elspeth apressou-se em sentar-se na cadeira que Cormac puxou. Então, tomou-lhe a mão, quando ele se acomodou a seu lado.

— O que há de errado? — perguntou.

— Ora, meu anjo, por que está pensando que há algo errado? — Cormac sabia que teria de contar a ela sobre sir Colin, mas relutava em fazê-lo.

— É a sensação que tive quando cheguei.

— Ah… Falando em sensação, como está o gato?

O fato de Cormac tentar distraí-la e mudar de assunto deixou Elspeth ainda mais nervosa. Mas a criada trazia a comida para a mesa naquele momento, e ela resolveu esperar um pouco.

— Está ótimo. Vou chamá-lo de Barrento.

— Não acho que ele precise de um nome para perambular pelas ruas desta vila.

Elspeth fingiu não escutar a insinuação, quase uma ordem sutil, para que deixasse o gato para trás.

— Eu o limpei, cuidei de todas as feridas e o alimentei com creme e restos de frango. Passei uma loção de ervas para livrá-lo das pulgas. Está cheiroso… Deixei-o dormindo na cama.

— Você não vai se livrar dele, vai?

Elspeth o encarou com um sorriso quase de desculpas.

— Não. Não posso.

— Talvez precisemos viajar num ritmo rápido e por caminhos ruins.

— Acho que ele ficará bem acomodado num alforje. É um animal muito dócil.

— Aquele bicho sabe o que encontrou! — exclamou Owen. — Tem um bom olho para um coração mole.

Elspeth riu baixinho.

— Ele se deixou lavar e cuidar de um jeito muito doce para um gato. Acho que sabia que seria tratado muito bem depois. — Virou-se para Cormac no momento em que a criada afastou-se da mesa. — Agora, diga-me, o que há de errado?

— Tem certeza de que não quer esperar até comermos. — Cormac perguntou. F

— Com essa relutância, começo a ficar muito nervosa, E a comida não me fará bem.

— Sir Colin encontrou o nosso rastro.

Elspeth assustou-se. E não apenas com a persistência de sir Colin. A viagem, daquele momento em diante, seria dura e apressada, tal como Cormac insinuara. Como ter um caso de amor ou tentar conquistar o coração de Cormac e, ao mesmo tempo, fugir para manter a própria vida? Além disso, a vida de Cormac também estava em jogo.

— Quem sabe seja hora de seguirmos caminhos separados — disse baixinho.

— Não seja idiota!

Cormac e os amigos começaram a discutir o que precisava ser feito para manter Elspeth fora das garras de sir Colin. Tinham abraçado sua causa, Elspeth pensou, e não seriam dissuadidos. Não queria que ninguém arriscasse a vida por ela, mas sabia que nenhum daqueles homens lhe daria ouvidos. Só poderia prometer a si mesma que faria tudo que pudesse para manter Cormac a salvo. Se tivesse de escolher entre a vida dele e ter de permitir que a levassem de volta para sir Colin, escolheria a última opção sem hesitar.

 **Capítulo IV**

— Não posso crer que algum amigo meu seja tão cego — resmungou Paul ao se sentar perto da fogueira.

Elspeth suspirou. Acariciou Barrento, com ar distraído. Os dois homens tinham acabado de trocar palavras duras, e Elspeth suspeitava de que a conversa ríspida tinha a ver com ela ou com Isabel. Ou com ambas.

Fazia três dias que os amigos de Cormac cavalgavam com eles. Era bom ter uma proteção adicional de espadachins experimentados. A maioria do tempo, os dois eram uma companhia agradável. Porém não havia sinal de sir Colin ou de seus homens. E Elspeth começou a pensar que seria melhor se Owen e Paul se fossem. Ela e Cormac não tinham privacidade, nenhum momento sozinhos. Ambos sofriam com a falta de intimidade e não era de admirar que os ânimos se mostrassem tão exaltados.

O pior era que Owen e Paul mencionavam Isabel a toda hora. Elspeth sabia que eles tinham boas intenções, que estavam tentando ajudar a mudar a cabeça de Cormac, mas aquela interferência parecia desastrosa. Cada vez que falavam mal dela, Cormac insistia em julgar que a criatura era perseguida. Na verdade, fazê-lo lembrar-se de Isabel não ajudava em nada. Afinal, era para o lado dela que ele corria quando deparara com Elspeth e aquela confusão com sir Colin.

— Paul — Elspeth começou, com um olhar para Owen a fim de certificar-se de que ele ouviria também —, sabe que cada vez que menospreza Isabel, você fortalece a necessidade de Cormac de protegê-la, não sabe? — Sorriu com tristeza ao vê-lo concordar. — É óbvio que uma porção de gente tentou conversar com Cormac, fazê-lo ver quem é essa mulher realmente, e não funcionou, não é verdade? Para ser sincera, creio que é essa teimosia que mantém o jogo vivo. Não existe nada mais certo para fazer uma pessoa teimosa se agarrar firmemente a uma idéia, não importa quanto possa ser estúpida, do que todos lhe dizerem que é tolice ou que é errada. Reconheço os sintomas. Sou conhecida por sofrer de teimosia de vez em quando. E, além disso, claro, é preciso se recordar que ele é homem. — Ignorou o jeito com que Paul e Owen a encararam. — E a maioria dos homens prefere cortar o dedão direito a admitir que esteja errada.

Owen soltou uma risada.

— Ora, não é assim.

— Ah, é. Mesmo quando um homem sabe que está errado, continua firme até imaginar um jeito de mudar de postura sem admitir que errou. — Elspeth sorriu quando os dois caíram na gargalhada, embora tentassem argumentar.

— Ora, moça, pensei que estivesse tentando fazer Cormac enxergar que está enganado — disse Paul.

— Eu nunca lhe diria isso na cara. Não, a menos que não houvesse nada a ganhar em ficar calada. Meu plano é fazê-lo não desejar mais Isabel. Acho mais fácil convencê-lo a renunciar a uma velha promessa do que admitir que se enganou.

— Não está preocupada com o fato de, se Cormac chegar à Corte e Isabel estiver livre, ele querer se casar com ela, como jurou fazer?

Só a menção de tal possibilidade foi como uma punhalada no coração de Elspeth, que, porém, manteve a calma.

— Um pouquinho, mas não creio que isso vá acontecer. — Ergueu a mão para impedir os protestos de Owen. — Oh, ele pode muito bem pedi-la em casamento, mas Isabel não vai aceitar. Creio que existe algum prêmio a ser conquistado no final dessa sucessão macabra de maridos mortos, e Cormac não é aquele que lhe dará a recompensa que ela procura.

— Puxa — murmurou Owen —, nunca pensei nisso. E é algo que ter a ver com os Douglas, pois Isabel continua a se casar com os homens da família.

— O que acha que ela está fazendo?

— Penso que só quer dinheiro. Ou é maluca.

— Se Isabel fosse maluca, penso que Cormac estaria morto agora, pois suas vítimas são todos homens que tiveram intimidade com ela. Isso não importa no momento, contudo. Quero que você tome mais cuidado e não mencione essa mulher, por favor. É um obstáculo bastante difícil assim como está. É melhor que Cormac pense nela o mínimo possível.

— Bastante justo — concordou Owen, e Paul também aquiesceu. Owen olhou para Elspeth com um ar inquieto quando ela se levantou e estendeu o gato adormecido para ele. — Espero que não pense em colocar essa coisa no meu colo.

— Barrento _não_ é uma _coisa._ Precisa ficar aquecido. — Sorriu ao ouvir o gato ronronar. — E ele gosta de você.

— Ótimo. Agora minha vida tem uma finalidade.

Elspeth riu do gracejo e beijou sir Owen na face. Depois, saiu à procura de Cormac. Não podia deixar espaço para Isabel nos pensamentos dele, sobretudo agora que não podia ocupar o lugar dela nos braços de Cormac. Tinha pouco tempo para cavar um nicho no coração e na mente dele, e não poderia desperdiçar nem um momento sequer.

Encontrou-o não muito longe do acampamento, apoiado contra uma árvore torta, a esquadrinhar as charnecas. Era evidente que a ouvira se aproximar, pois estendeu a mão para trás sem nem mesmo se virar. Elspeth segurou-a e então deixou escapar um pequeno grito de surpresa quando ele a puxou depressa para seus braços.

— Pensei em vir e ver onde estava curtindo o mau humor.

Cormac fitou-a, esboçando um sorriso ao deparar com a expressão maliciosa de Elspeth.

— Danada. Não estou de mau humor.

— Claro que não.

— Só preferi vir até aqui a ter de socar um amigo no nariz. Ninguém veio com você?

— Não, Paul sabe, é claro, como proteger o nariz. E quando vim à sua procura, Barrento ainda estava um pouco sonolento e eu o coloquei no colo de Owen. — Sorriu quando Cormac caiu na risada. — Barrento gosta de Owen.

— Owen deve se sentir um felizardo.

Elspeth aconchegou-se contra ele. Era nela que Cormac pensava agora, desejando-a com tanta intensidade que não conseguia se controlar.

— Maldito sir Colin! — ele exclamou rouco, ao deslizar as mãos pelas costas de Elspeth e puxá-la contra o próprio peito.

— Ele não está aqui agora — ela murmurou, ficando na ponta dos pés para beijá-lo sob o queixo.

— É verdade — Cormac disse ao comprimir-se contra Elspeth e imaginar por que se torturava assim.

— E nem seus amigos.

Cormac encarou-a. Os olhos dela estavam iluminados pelo mesmo desejo que o fazia arder em chamas. A paixão que Elspeth despertava nele era uma loucura a lhe incendiar o sangue. Antes, bastavam alguns minutos para saciar-se com qualquer mulher, salvo Isabel. Com Elspeth, cada vez que fazia amor, sua necessidade parecia aumentar. Três dias sem tocá-la tinham sido pura tortura.

Olhou ao redor. Estavam completamente sozinhos. Não havia sinal de perigo, embora ele estivesse tão perturbado pelo desejo que não se surpreenderia se isso lhe ofuscasse a visão. Fitou Elspeth no momento em que ela corria a língua pelos lábios. Com um gemido, beijou-a.

A paixão explodiu entre os dois. As mãos de Cormac estavam em toda parte, e Elspeth tentava febrilmente corresponder a cada carícia. Rezou para que ninguém aparecesse. Estavam esfaimados demais um pelo outro, tresloucados de necessidade e incapazes de ser cautelosos.

Muito tempo depois, quando o tremor do êxtase deu lugar a um prazer langoroso e a respiração de ambos voltou ao compasso normal, Cormac beijou-a suavemente.

— Você leva um homem à loucura, meu anjo — disse baixinho.

— É uma loucura deliciosa — Elspeth murmurou, e enrubesceu ao arrumar as saias.

Ao vê-la tão vermelha e com um toque de nervosismo nos movimentos, Cormac ajeitou depressa as calças. E segurou as mãos agitadas de Elspeth que fechavam o corpete. Esperou que ela o encarasse. E sorriu quando finalmente o fitou por sob os cílios espessos.

— Não fizemos nada a lamentar, fizemos? — ele perguntou, e lhe deu um beijo na ponta do nariz.

— É que às vezes acho minha própria falta de inibição um pouquinho desconcertante — Elspeth retrucou, num tom constrangido. — Quero dizer, fazer… _isso_ em plena luz do dia.

— Pensei que tivesse gostado.

— Oh, sim — ela admitiu incapaz de fitá-lo. — É que você estava vendo tudo de mim… Acho que custa um tempo para eu me acostumar.

— Gosto de olhar para você. É muito bonita. — Beijou-a com sofreguidão renovada. — Molhada. Quente. Deliciosa.

Elspeth enrubesceu violentamente de novo, também excitada por aquelas palavras. Fitou-o, pensando em repreendê-lo pelo atrevimento de suas palavras. Naquele momento, porém, por sobre o ombro de Cormac, viu algo que a fez enrijecer de pavor. Cinco homens armados se aproximavam depressa pelas charnecas. Piscou, na vã esperança de que a visão desaparecesse, mas isso não aconteceu.

— Deus do céu! — Elspeth gritou de horror. Apontou para os homens, que chegavam mais perto a cada passo. — Olhe lá! São homens de sir Colin?

— É provável! — Cormac exclamou, alarmado. Sacou a espada, agarrou a mão de Elspeth com a mão livre e começou a correr de volta para o acampamento. — Mas isso não interessa muito agora.

Elspeth sabia que ele estava com a razão. Tudo que importava era que os cinco homens se aproximavam rapidamente e as espadas empunhadas mostravam suas intenções mortais. Cormac não teria chance, sem a ajuda de Paul e Owen, ao enfrentar um ataque.

Ela virou-se para ter certeza de que os homens continuavam se aproximando. Estavam tão perto que podia ver que suavam. Nenhum gritava, gesticulava ou mesmo dava ordens para que parassem. E isso fazia com que parecessem ainda mais perigosos.

— Owen! Paul! Em guarda, estamos sendo atacados! — Cormac se pôs a berrar para os amigos, e um dos homens em seus calcanhares soltou um horrível palavrão.

Elspeth quase engasgou de pavor quando uma enorme faca enterrou-se numa árvore logo adiante dos dois, à esquerda. Era a prova terrível de que seus problemas tinham colocado Cormac e também os amigos em perigo mortal. E ela sabia que aqueles homens não lhe dariam chance de se render para salvar a vida de quem a protegia. Que. Deus os ajudasse.

Ao entrarem correndo no acampamento, Elspeth viu que Owen e Paul estavam prontos para se defrontar com quem os seguiam. Cormac a empurrou para longe, dizendo que ficasse quieta e fora do caminho. Nem era preciso pedir. O retinir agudo das espadas que ecoou assim que o combate iniciou a fez se encolher de pavor. Agachou-se no canto mais distante e enfiou-se cautelosamente sob os arbustos com uma faca na mão. Barrento escondeu-se atrás de suas costas. Cormac e os amigos formaram um pequeno círculo, a defender-se com espadas e punhais contra os homens que os rodeavam.

Um grito ecoou. Um dos atacantes cambaleou para trás e caiu no chão a poucos passos de distância. Elspeth sentiu que a náusea lhe subia pela garganta. Rezou para que o talho no tórax o matasse depressa. O corte na barriga o faria agonizar durante horas, num sofrimento doloroso. Quando ele não emitiu mais nenhum som e parou de se mover, Elspeth fez uma prece pela alma do infeliz e voltou a atenção para a luta.

Cormac e os amigos não estavam incólumes, mas ela não viu nos ferimentos nenhum motivo para preocupação. Outro dos atacantes caiu e os três restantes recuaram. Um estalar sutil nos arbustos atrás dela lhe chamou a atenção, mas Elspeth não se voltou. Devia ser o gato, pensou, e arquejou quando Paul foi atingido no braço, num talho raso.

No momento em que Cormac matou o homem com quem se defrontava, Elspeth sentiu que era agarrada por trás. Mesmo com o susto, teve a prudência suficiente para esconder a faca no bolso entre as dobras da saia. O homem passou os braços em torno dela, ergueu-a do chão e deu uns poucos passos na direção daqueles que se enfrentavam.

— Melhor parar agora! — berrou.

No momento em o homem falava, Paul matou mais um oponente. O único atacante que restara cambaleou na direção do homem que a agarrara. Elspeth viu os olhares de aflição nos rostos de Cormac, Owen e Paul, e percebeu quando se transformaram em expressões de fúria. Pelo menos não restara gente suficiente para matar Cormac e seus amigos. Os dois que agora a prendiam haveriam de querer apenas fugir, e a única coisa que precisavam fazer para impedir uma possível perseguição era roubar os cavalos. Sabendo disso, ela poderia encarar a situação com uma calma resignação. Bem… nem tanto. Desferiu um chute na canela do captor e adorou ouvir os palavrões de dor.

— Pare com isso, sua cadelinha! — o homem esbravejou.

— Solte-me! — Elspeth dobrou os cotovelos e enterrou-os nas costelas no homem.

— Estou avisando! — ele grunhiu ao aumentar a pressão em torno dela até fazê-la gemer de dor.

— Não pode me matar. Sir Colin não iria gostar.

— Não, isso não, mas posso fazê-la dormir um sono profundo.

Era verdade. Nada teria a ganhar ao se debater daquele jeito. Pelo menos confirmara que aqueles atacantes eram gente de sir Colin. Era incompreensível para ela que quatro homens morressem para que sir Colin a possuísse. Ele, era evidente, não tinha nenhum respeito pela vida. Seria uma pura tortura que um homem assim a tocasse.

— Deixe a moça — ordenou Cormac, lutando para controlar a raiva que sentia ao ver Elspeth ser agarrada tão rudemente pelo servo de sir Colin.

— Depois de tudo que me custou pegá-la? — O homem soltou uma gargalhada cheia de escárnio e raiva. — Não.

—Sir Colin quer a cadelinha. E você, morto! Mas terá de esperar por isso.

— Se a entregar para aquele desgraçado, vou caçá-lo e o abaterei como um animal. Você não terá um momento de paz até estar sob a ponta da minha espada. Será meu objetivo.

— Ah, é? E se eu não levar a moça de volta para sir Colin, vou conhecer essa paz ainda mais depressa na ponta dele.

— Com o seu ato imbecil, você estará semeando uma longa e mortal hostilidade entre clãs.

— Dou esta cadela a sir Colin, pego meu dinheiro e vou embora. Pouco me importa o que diz, rapaz. Você perdeu. Aceite isso.

Cormac praguejou involuntariamente. O homem era um mercenário; gente assim não devia lealdade a ninguém. Tudo que uma rixa sangrenta entre clãs poderia significar eram mais oportunidades para ganhar dinheiro com a espada. Não importava que a captura de Elspeth custasse a vida de quatro homens. Isso só queria dizer que sua parcela da recompensa seria maior. E nada, a não ser a morte, o faria libertá-la.

— Agora — continuou o assaltante —, você e seus amigos vão jogar as armas fora. Will vai recolhê-las, e depois levaremos seus cavalos.

— Não os mate! — Elspeth exclamou, esperando que as palavras soassem mais como uma ordem do que uma súplica.

— Ora, moça, embora sir Colin deseje ver o seu namoradinho morto e estripado, não se ofereceu para pagar por isso.

Ao jogar suas armas no chão, enquanto seus amigos faziam o mesmo, Cormac tentou pensar em alguma maneira de impedir que o homem levasse embora Elspeth, os cavalos e as armas. Demoraria tempo antes que pusesse caçá-los. Tempo suficiente para sir Colin maltratar Elspeth e prendê-la em seu castelo, onde seria impossível resgatá-la uma segunda vez. Ao ver o mesmo pensamento nos olhos apavorados de Elspeth, Cormac sentiu um impulso de implorar a ela que o perdoasse.

Will avançou para pegar as armas, mas algo caiu da árvore diretamente sobre o chefe dos mercenários e aterrissou em sua cabeça. Custou um segundo antes que Cormac percebesse tratar-se de Barrento. O bandido gritou quando o gato enterrou as unhas em seus olhos. Elspeth foi empurrada e caiu, tendo a sensatez de rastejar para longe. Cormac atirou-se ao chão para recuperar a espada.

Ainda aturdida e sem saber o que acontecera, Elspeth virou-se para ver o que fizera o bandido gritar. Não conseguia acreditar que a massa sibilante de pêlos cinzentos, que metia os dentes e arranhava a cabeça do homem, era seu gato. O sangue escorria pelo rosto do bandido.

Mas Elspeth logo gritou de pavor quando o assaltante finalmente conseguiu arrancar Barrento de sua cabeça e, ignorando o modo com que as garras agudas e qs dentes afiados rasgavam suas mãos e braços, arremessou-o longe. Se Cormac não estivesse no caminho, lutando com o tal de Will, Elspeth sabia que teria corrido em socorro do gato, que agora jazia largado no lado oposto do acampamento.

Rezou para que Cormac derrotasse o bandido e que Barrento estivesse apenas desmaiado.

Enquanto Owen e Paul recolhiam suas armas, Cormac abateu Will com um golpe rápido da espada. Então, os três se voltaram para o homem que mantivera Elspeth prisioneira. Cormac sabia que o sangue no rosto do bandido resultava dos arranhões e mordidas do gato. Acontecera algo a um ou a ambos os olhos. Contudo, quando o mercenário sacou a espada, Cormac praguejou. Não queria lutar com um homem que provavelmente não enxergava direito.

— Desista, criatura! — exclamou, quando o mercenário passou a manga da camisa pelo rosto, na vã tentativa de limpar o sangue.

— Está morto? — o homem perguntou. — Aquele animal infernal está morto?

— O gato? Ele não vai saltar de novo em você, se é isso que o preocupa. Acho que deveria pensar mais nas três espadas à sua frente.

O mercenário os encarou por um instante tenso, e Cormac ficou a imaginar se ele esperava que sua visão se aclarasse. Então, de repente, arremessou a espada e a adaga sobre eles. Cormac e os amigos esquivaram-se das armas, que se enterraram no chão bem onde Cormac estivera momentos antes. O gesto desconcertou os três, e o homem não perdeu tempo: saiu correndo e desapareceu nas sombras das árvores.

— Devemos ir atrás dele? — perguntou Owen.

— Não. — Cormac limpou o sangue da espada no gibão de Will e embainhou-a. Sentia-se enojado pelo rumo que a luxúria de sir Colin por Elspeth tomara. — Acabou.

— Ele pode ir até sir Colin e colocá-lo na nossa trilha.

— É possível, mas o sujeito está sangrando, desarmado e, acredito, a pé. Portanto não chegará tão depressa. — Olhou para os amigos e esboçou um sorriso enviesado. — E nenhum de nós está em condição de caçar um homem.

— Sim, é verdade. — Owen examinou o corte em seu lado direito.

— Meu Deus, Owen, isso quase o estripou — resmungou Paul, e o amigo meneou a cabeça. — Melhor pedir a Elspeth para dar uma olhada nisso.

Cormac virou-se para onde vira Elspeth, mas ela não se encontrava mais lá. Então, viu-a correr pelo acampamento até se aproximar do corpo de Barrento. Os dois amigos seguiram-lhe o olhar e suspiraram.

Eram soldados enrijecidos em campos de batalha. Tinham acabado de matar cinco homens. Cada um deles sangrava de vários ferimentos de pouca gravidade. Contudo, todos hesitavam agora, receosos de encarar uma mulher miúda, de grandes olhos verdes, que estava prestes a descobrir que seu gato feioso morrera. Cormac respirou fundo para reunir coragem e seguiu na direção de Elspeth, ciente de que os amigos o acompanhavam.

Elspeth ajoelhou-se ao lado de Barrento. Era impossível dizer se estava respirando, mas isso não significava que estivesse morto. Não via nenhum sangue, nada rasgado ou quebrado. Depois de fechar os punhos tensos por um momento, ela estendeu a mão, hesitante. Sentiu que os três homens se reuniam às suas costas, percebeu o ar tenso e precavido, e ficou emocionada com a preocupação deles, mesmo que fosse mais por ela do que pelo gato. Respirou fundo.

Temendo que o corpo sob sua mão estivesse frio ao toque, acariciou o animal.

Barrento ronronou.

Elspeth sentiu as lágrimas arderem em seus olhos enquanto examinava detidamente o bicho em busca de qualquer ferimento. Os três pesados suspiros de alívio às suas costas quase a fizeram sorrir. E agradeceu os três rudes afagos na cabeça antes que os homens se afastassem. Quando Barrento ergueu-se nos pés e esticou-se todo, desequilibrando-se um pouquinho, ela sentou-se no chão e pegou-o no colo.

Ao afagar o gato, quando procurava ainda algum ferimento mais sério, ela observou que Cormac e os amigos arrastavam os cadáveres para fora do acampamento. Cinco mortos. Elspeth não conseguia compreender uma coisa assim. Por que sir Colin mandaria homens para matar ou serem mortos apenas para levá-la para a cama? Não encontraria prazer na posse, pois ela não o queria e deixara isso bem claro. E o homem deveria saber que ela passaria cada minuto de sua vida lutando para se livrar dele.

Quando Cormac e os amigos se sentaram em torno da fogueira, Elspeth se deu conta de que eles tinham ferimentos que precisavam de cuidados. Acomodou Barrento sobre uma manta que Owen estendeu depressa. Depois, pegou a sacola de ervas. E pelo que pareceram horas, limpou as feridas, pequenas, que precisavam apenas de um ungüento, e maiores, que exigiam uns poucos pontos. Ao terminar, cansada e deprimida, voltou a pegar Barrento no colo e sentou-se perto de Cormac.

— O gato está machucado? — Cormac perguntou ao ver a tristeza nos olhos dela.

— Oh, não. — Elspeth afagou Barrento, que ronronou suavemente. — Está apenas cansado.

Cormac riu, assim como Paul e Owen.

— Nunca pensei que um gato tentasse proteger alguém — disse Owen.

— Bem, não é costume deles e não estão preparados para isso, não acha? Não são como cães-de-guarda. Mas Barrento é diferente. Eu soube assim que o vi.

Por um tempo, enquanto comiam uma refeição simples, conversaram sobre vários assuntos, sobretudo relacionados à infância. Cormac pouco falou. E Elspeth ficou a imaginar se a infância dele fora tão sem graça ou se ele era um daqueles homens que achavam difícil falar com liberdade de coisas pessoais. Esperava que fosse isso, pois detestava pensar que tivesse passado uma infância triste.

— Acho que precisamos mandar avisar sua família agora, Elspeth! — Cormac exclamou abruptamente.

— Seria maravilhoso que soubessem como estou e… — ela respirou fundo e tomou coragem — descobrir como está Payton. Sir Payton Murray — esclareceu para Owen e Paul, quando eles franziram a testa. — Meu primo.

— Sir Payton, é claro — resmungou Owen. — O belo e corajoso cavaleiro que faz até mesmo mulheres sensatas e puras desmaiar de saudade.

— O que quer dizer?

Owen enrubesceu ao perceber que fizera um comentário sarcástico sobre o parente de Elspeth, um que poderia ter morrido ao tentar protegê-la.

— Bem, sir Payton Murray é muito admirado. Não o conheço pessoalmente, só o vi apenas de passagem, mas muitos falam bem dele. Até os menestréis fazem cantigas a seu respeito.

— Sobre Payton? — Elspeth riu. — Bem, ele é bonito, mas como não seria? Seus pais são bonitos. E Payton tem um coração muito bom. Mas é meu primo. Cresceu comigo. Eu o vi todo desengonçado e cheio de espinhas. Presenciei quando ele, meus irmãos e meus primos queriam ver quem conseguiria arrotar mais alto e por mais tempo. Oh, e com disputas com outros ruídos piores que tenho vergonha de dizer. E o vi na idade em que ele tinha gloriosos acessos de raiva, tanto que a mãe precisava esfriar-lhe a cabeça com um balde d'água. É difícil pensar que o rapaz que se gabava de escrever o nome na neve melhor que meu irmão Connor pudesse ser cantado por algum menestrel. — Enrubesceu quando todos os três homens sorriram, pois sabiam que a molecada fazia isso ao urinar na neve. — Sim, principalmente quando a disputa dos dois tolos era beber cerveja até ficarem embriagados. — Elspeth estremeceu ao se recordar de repente, com clareza, da última visão de Payton.

Cormac tomou-lhe a mão na sua ao adivinhar o que Elspeth pensava.

— Como você me disse uma vez, se alguém pode esquivar-se da má sorte, esse alguém é ele.

— Sim, tem razão.

— E creio mesmo que é melhor mandarmos notícia aos seus parentes. Owen e Paul podem ir e contar a eles dos seus problemas. Também podem dizer para onde você vai, de modo que alguém possa procurá-la.

Aquilo a magoou, mas Elspeth disse a si mesma, com firmeza, que não era o momento para se preocupar com o fato de que Cormac ainda não via futuro para ambos.

— Considerando o que acabou de acontecer, você acha prudente mandar embora dois espadachins experimentados?

— Realmente, Cormac — disse Paul —, eu estava pensando a mesma coisa.

— Decidi que Elspeth e eu devemos voltar a seguir pela estrada principal até a Corte. Nesta época do ano, muita gente viaja, ou para uma visita à Corte ou para vender mercadorias à multidão que se reúne lá. Um ataque como aquele que sofremos durante o dia seria impossível. Na verdade, creio que me enganei em pensar que caminhos e trilhas sinuosas eram uma rota melhor. Mesmo com vocês dois ao nosso lado — Cormac sorriu para os amigos, agradecendo em silêncio pela ajuda —, estamos muito sozinhos.

— Nenhum dos parentes de Elspeth poderá alcançá-los e ajudar até que terminem a viagem.

— Não, mas podem nos encontrar na Corte. Se sir Colin não tiver desistido ou morrido até então, Elspeth precisará de toda a ajuda que possa ter. Todos sabemos com que facilidade um lorde e seus homens podem se esgueirar pela multidão na Corte real. E se não chegarmos lá, os Murray estarão prontos e armados para irem em auxílio de Elspeth.

— Bem, isso não parece mais perigoso que o plano que seguimos até agora. Estou surpreso que você ainda não tenha mandado notícias aos parentes dela.

— Não encontrei ninguém em quem confiar. A mensagem poderia facilmente ser interceptada por sir Colin, que viria direto sobre nós.

Elspeth levantou-se, cansada e ainda aborrecida com a menção alegre de Cormac à separação de ambos em breve.

— Tenho certeza que você não precisa de mim para resolver isso. Vou dormir.

— Mas, meu anjo, concorda com o meu plano? — perguntou Cormac.

— Nunca fui caçada antes. Você, já. Deixo por sua conta.

Elspeth afastou-se um pouco para um momento de privacidade e, depois, voltou e estendeu a cama rústica a uma curta distância dos homens. Enquanto se enrolava em uma manta e se acomodava de costas para eles, podia ouvir os murmúrios. Falavam dos planos, e isso a acalmou. Pouco depois, sentiu que Barrento se recostava contra suas costas, e o ronronar do gato, somado ao calor do contato a fizeram relaxar.

A imensa fraqueza que sentia a ajudaria a dormir. Seu coração estava por demais pesado, era como uma pedra fria no peito. Homens tinham morrido porque um ser lascivo a desejava e a perseguia e não conseguia aceitar um não. E ela se sentia culpada, imaginando com tristeza se poderia ter feito alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, para impedir que tudo aquilo acontecesse.

E depois, havia Cormac, o amor de sua vida, sua alma, seu coração, seu par. O homem que conseguia perceber quando ela se lembrara do destino que recaíra sobre Payton e oferecer um toque de conforto e palavras de encorajamento. O homem que fazia amor como se estivesse esfaimado por ela e não pudesse sobreviver outro instante sem senti-la nos braços. O homem que falara com tamanha calma em separar-se dela assim que chegassem à Corte do rei.

Uns poucos dias mais eram tudo que lhe restava com Cormac. Seria o suficiente? Sabia, no fundo do coração, que o tocara de alguma forma, com uma confiança que se recusava a ser abalada. Mas era evidente que ainda não o conquistara a ponto de libertá-lo do domínio de Isabel. Ah, como Elspeth detestava aquela mulher! Seria mais prudente preocupar-se um pouquinho menos com o que Cormac planejava fazer quando chegassem à Corte e um pouco mais com o que ela própria poderia fazer. Sentia o gosto amargo do ciúme, mas sabia que era principalmente fúria o que nutria por lady Isabel Douglas.

A mulher seguia displicente, destruindo uma vida atrás da outra, e Elspeth sabia que, se tivesse a mínima chance, Isabel alegremente destruiria a dela também.

Forçando-se a respirar lenta e profundamente, Elspeth procurou acalmar-se, clarear a mente e livrar-se de toda preocupação e perguntas que não tinham respostas fáceis. Se deixasse os pensamentos seguirem pela trilha em que iam, ficaria triste, nervosa e zangada. E essas não eram emoções apropriadas para seduzir um homem. E só tinha poucos dias para promover tal milagre. Precisaria de uma mente lúcida e muito repouso para conduzir a batalha final pelo homem a quem amava.

Assim que terminou a minguada refeição matinal, Elspeth manteve os olhos atentos em Paul e Owen. Andavam com certa dificuldade, mas, depois de examinar os ferimentos à luz do dia, sentiu que poderiam cavalgar e ir ao encontro da sua família sem um risco sério à saúde. Quando Cormac afastou-se dos amigos para um momento de privacidade, ela apressou-se a falar com os homens. Sorriu com o jeito de Owen, que começou a afagar Barrento.

— Elspeth, se por acaso este rapazinho tiver uma cria — Owen murmurou e enrubesceu ligeiramente —, e um que seja tão feio quanto ele…

— Farei com que você o receba assim que esteja desmamado — ela prometeu, e depois lhe entregou um pequeno anel de prata, lindamente entalhado. — Mostre isto aos meus parentes para que saibam com certeza que você os procurou com o meu conhecimento e bênçãos.

— Acha que pode ser necessário?

— Não sabemos o que ouviram ou o que lhe contaram. Podem estar muito cautelosos no momento, sobretudo se Payton… — Calou-se, ainda incapaz de verbalizar a possibilidade da morte do primo.

Owen bateu em seu ombro num gesto afetuoso, ainda que desajeitado, tentando acalmá-la e procurando lhe transmitir conforto.

— Devemos dizer alguma coisa sobre Cormac e você? Podem fazer algumas perguntas constrangedoras.

— Podem, e embora eu não devesse pedir que mentissem, gostaria que eles soubessem de Cormac por mim. Se eu ganhar o jogo, então todos poderemos celebrar o fato de que finalmente escolhi um companheiro, algo que penso que eles começam a recear que eu nunca faça. Se eu perder… — Deu de ombros —, bem, o que dizer a eles será nada menos que a verdade, de qualquer forma. É melhor vocês ficarem longe dessa confusão.

Paul adiantou-se e beijou-a na face.

— Você vai ganhar Elspeth. O que oferece ao tapado do Cormac é bem mais do que Isabel tem ou terá algum dia para dar. Quero crer que nosso amigo enxergará isso. Seja paciente, se ele custar um pouco a ver por si mesmo.

— Rezo para que tenha razão, mas, como você mesmo diz, seu amigo pode ser um bocado tapado.

Cormac tentou não sentir ciúme quando voltou e encontrou os amigos conversando alegremente com Elspeth. Riam de algo que parecia muito engraçado. Não tinha pretensões quanto a Elspeth, não poderia. Estava ligado por um juramento e uma história comprida e atribulada com aquela mulher. Com uma sensação de culpa, admitiu a si mesmo que realmente não tinha o direito de compartilhar qualquer coisa com Elspeth, mas continuaria a fazê-lo enquanto pudesse. Depois que o tempo deles juntos tivesse terminado, contudo, ela estaria livre para pertencer a outro. Elspeth não era mulher que devesse ficar sozinha. Owen e Paul eram bons homens e era óbvio que gostavam de Elspeth. Talvez um deles pudesse lhe dar o que ela precisava e merecia.

A idéia mal se formara em sua mente, e Cormac sentiu uma pontada de raiva e negação no mais íntimo de seu ser. Não poderia suportar o pensamento de Elspeth partilhar alguma coisa com outro homem. Se ela se casasse com Owen ou Paul, ele teria de vê-la com qualquer um dos amigos que ela escolhesse. E isso seria intolerável, percebeu enraivecido com o próprio sentimento egoísta de posse. Não poderia ficar com Elspeth, mas era dolorosamente evidente que não queria que ninguém mais a tivesse também. Por sorte, assim que ela fosse embora, talvez o tempo e a distância o libertassem daquele sentimento possessivo.

— Vocês dois, tomem cuidado — disse ao apertar a mão dos amigos antes que montassem. Fez um esforço para não puxar Elspeth de lado, quando ela deu um beijo de despedida na face de cada um deles.

— Tomaremos — retrucou Owen —, embora sejam vocês dois que correm mais perigo. Tem certeza desse seu plano, Cormac?

— Não, mas é a nossa única opção. Sir Colin vai levar algum tempo para se recuperar dessa derrota. A menos que tenha uma guarnição inteira na retaguarda, a perda de cinco homens vai lhe custar caro. O fato de aqueles sujeitos serem mercenários me faz pensar que o homem deixou a maioria do clã guardando suas terras, caso os Murray batam em seus portões. E existe ainda a chance de que demore antes que saiba o que aconteceu aqui. Tempo suficiente para eu e Elspeth chegarmos à Corte. É lá que mora o perigo, se sir Colin persistir, pois haverá uma multidão de gente faminta por uma moeda ou duas e disposta a fazer qualquer coisa para obtê-la. Ele pode inclusive ter alguma influência sobre o rei e fazê-lo acreditar nessa história de uma noiva raptada. Portanto tragam-me alguns Murray.

— Confie em nós — disse Paul, e ele e Owen esporearam os cavalos.

Logo desapareciam na bruma da manhã.

— Eles estarão a salvo, não é? — perguntou Elspeth.

Cormac virou-se para fitá-la.

— São experientes na luta e bastante hábeis em fugir e se esconder quando a sorte se torna adversa. Além disso, sir Colin não está interessado neles.

— Não, só em mim. — Elspeth estremeceu e aconchegou-se contra Cormac, quando ele a puxou junto ao peito. — Não posso compreender isso, no importa quanto eu tente. É loucura, eu creio.

— Sir Colin a quer. Talvez acredite que a ame ou ache que você é do que ele precisa para satisfazer algum sonho.

— Nunca demonstrou uma paixão profunda quando me cortejava. Não, não é nenhuma paixão. É outro sentimento, que nasceu quando eu disse "não".

— Meu anjo, existem homens que julgam um "não" um desafio muito grande, alguns que o vêem como um grave insulto e até mesmo alguns que o acham um estímulo para uma paixão profunda. E quem sabe ele seja apenas um pouquinho louco.

— Muito louco.

Elspeth sentiu que Cormac se comprimia contra seu corpo, a prova rija do desejo a forçar seu ventre, numa mistura estranha de necessidade e desejo quase inconsciente. Era agradável saber que ele não conseguia se impedir de desejá-la, que a vontade de tê-la já fazia parte de seu ser e que não era preciso nenhuma intenção consciente para despertá-la. E seria muito mais agradável se essa necessidade e esse desejo morassem num lugar um pouco mais acima, ela pensou com ironia.

— Estamos sós — Cormac murmurou.

Elspeth o encarou e viu que a mensagem do corpo chegara aos olhos dele.

— Barrento está aqui.

— Barrento é um gato esperto. Vai entender que é hora de ir caçar um pouco.

Cormac começou a caminhar, puxando Elspeth junto. Ela riu quando tropeçou e ele a ergueu no colo como se fosse uma pena.

— Não deveríamos deixar logo este lugar?

— É provável — Cormac murmurou ao parar ao lado do leito rústico. — Mas ainda é cedo e o próximo local em que iremos parar para passar a noite fica a um dia de viagem daqui.

— Eu estava pensando na ameaça de sir Colin — Elspeth disse quando ele a pôs de pé e começou a despi-la.

— Mesmo ele não seria tão cruel de nos negar uma hora ou duas de prazer.

— Uma hora ou duas?

Cormac jogou a última das peças de roupa de lado e percorreu Elspeth com os olhos.

— Bem, meu anjo, talvez não tanto tempo.

Elspeth sentiu que ficava vermelha de vergonha, mas não tentou se esconder do olhar de Cormac. Mas ele percebeu que ela cerrava os punhos de lado e sorriu de leve. Vê-la o provocava tão violentamente como tocá-la ou prová-la. Elspeth era sedosa, de uma perfeição desde o pescoço esguio até os pés delicados. Olhar para ela naquela nudez gloriosa, e saber que logo teria toda aquela perfeição só para si somente antecipava a ansiedade que o dominava.

Cormac respirou fundo para se controlar enquanto se livrara das roupas. Seu desejo era sempre forte, mas pensar que logo ela iria embora, que encontraria outro, tornava seu ímpeto mais agudo. Sentia uma necessidade de saciar-se dela, de recolher tantas doces lembranças que pudesse. Pela primeira vez desde que prometera se dar a Isabel, aquele juramento lhe pesava e lamentava sua incapacidade em quebrá-lo.

Deitou Elspeth gentilmente sobre as mantas e se debruçou em cima dela. Queria saborear cada centímetro daquele corpo delicado. Queria beijá-la por toda parte.

Elspeth gemeu de prazer quando a boca ávida de Cormac fechou-se sobre os bicos de seus seios. E enterrou os dedos nos cabelos fartos, murmurando-lhe o nome.

— Ah, meu anjo — ele gemeu —, você não está me ajudando. Quero ir bem devagar.

— Sei disso. Só não tenho certeza de que posso suportar.

O prazer e a volúpia tomaram conta dos dois. E o desejo cego os levou numa escalada crescente de sensações até que explodiram juntos, num êxtase convulsivo.

Muito tempo depois, quando teve forças para erguer o braço e correr a mão pelo corpo sedoso de Elspeth, Cormac se deu conta de algo importante: seu pesar por ter de deixá-la começava a sobrepujar sua culpa. Não queria desistir de Elspeth, mas precisava. Ele assumira um compromisso com outra, e tudo que Elspeth poderia ser era sua amante. E isso a destruiria, destruiria tudo que haviam compartilhado. Não poderia tratá-la com tanto desrespeito. Nem agir da mesma forma com Isabel.

— Acho que é melhor concentrarmos nossas mentes no problema de fugir de sir Colin — Cormac disse, e beijou Elspeth com doçura, antes de romper a intimidade do abraço.

Ela sentou-se e recolheu suas roupas.

— A menção desse homem é como um balde de água fria. Tira todo o calor do amor.

— Mas é melhor do que arriscar que o estúpido ponha as mãos em você.

Elspeth estremeceu diante da simples idéia de tal possibilidade e apressou-se em se vestir. Em questão de pouco tempo, tinham levantado acampamento e feito o melhor que podiam para limpar todos os vestígios de presença humana ali. Barrento voltou lambendo o focinho, indicando que encontrara o que comer.

Cormac olhou para o gato, que Elspeth acomodara calmamente no alforje da sela.

— Parece que ele nasceu para isso — comentou e meneou a cabeça.

— Talvez tenha viajado com alguém e se perdido de alguma forma — disse Elspeth ao se erguer para a sela e arrumar as saias. —Notei que Barrento não precisa de nenhum treinamento, e acho que é ensinado.

— Ou talvez tenha juízo suficiente para fazer o que precisa para ficar ao seu lado.

Elspeth riu baixinho e afagou a cabeça do gato.

— Isso também é uma possibilidade. E, agora, é um herói. Um bravo mocinho que arriscou o próprio pescoço para me salvar.

Cormac estendeu a mão pelo espaço que separava os cavalos e cocou a cabeça de Barrento.

— É um bicho esperto que sabe como se fazer indispensável.

Assim que ele colocou o cavalo num trote suave, Elspeth o seguiu. Sentia uma ligeira urgência em ir embora. O ataque da noite anterior quase custara a vida de Cormac e dos amigos, e sua liberdade. Elspeth não queria ir para a Corte do rei porque Isabel estava lá.

Contudo, isso daria, a ela e a Cormac, um pouco de segurança. Era uma escolha entre o risco de perder Cormac para Isabel ou vê-lo morrer pelas mãos de sir Colin. E a última opção, Elspeth pensou com tristeza, não era admissível. Seria bem melhor perdê-lo para Isabel do que para sempre nos braços frios da morte.

 **Capítulo V**

— Viva?

Owen e Paul encararam os três senhores e tentaram não tremer. Estavam cansados, famintos e sujos, mas não tinham intenção de relembrar a sir Balfour Murray as regras da hospitalidade até terem respondido satisfatoriamente às suas perguntas. Embora ele dissesse aquela palavra em tom baixo, pareceu que cortava a atmosfera tensa do grande salão de Donncoill como um berro de fúria. Seus irmãos, sir Nigel e sir Eric, não pareciam menos ameaçadores. E nem Owen ou Paul tinham coragem de olhar para a mãe de Elspeth, lady Maldie, ou para as tias, Gisele e Bethia. Tinham a sensação de que aquelas mulheres se revelariam mais perigosas que os próprios maridos.

— Sim, Elspeth está viva — confirmou Owen, e apressou-se a mostrar o pequeno anel que ela lhe dera. — Mandou isto por nosso intermédio. Disse que comprovaria que ela sabe que viríamos procurá-los e que aprova. — Quase recuou quando sir Balfour avançou para arrancar o anel de sua mão.

— Balfour! — exclamou lady Maldie, que parecia tanto com Elspeth que Owen se espantou.

Sir Balfour aproximou-se da esposa e envolveu-a nos braços, dizendo com voz rouca:

— Nossa menina está viva, Maldie.

— Isso quer dizer que não poderemos matar aquele desgraçado de sir Colin? — perguntou Nigel; seus olhos cor de âmbar faiscavam de raiva.

— Oh, não! — exclamou Balfour. — Só quer dizer que temos a chance de trazer Elspeth em segurança para casa _antes_ de matarmos o homem.

— Bem, enquanto você decide como, quando e de que maneira liquidaremos aquele amaldiçoado — disse lady Maldie ao se soltar dos braços do marido —, nós, mulheres, cuidaremos desses pobres rapazes.

— Tenho uma porção de perguntas para fazer a eles — protestou Balfour, enquanto sua esposa, Gisele e Bethia conduziam Owen e Paul para fora do grande salão.

— Pode perguntar depois que tiverem tomado banho, descansado um pouco e comido alguma coisa.

Era hora do jantar quando Paul e Owen se sentiram em condições de enfrentar o rigoroso interrogatório que sabiam que os Murray fariam a eles. Owen sorriu quando foram conduzidos diretamente para a cabeceira da mesa, onde os esperavam os três lordes, as esposas, sir Payton e o irmão de Elspeth, Connor.

— Minha esposa me relatou o pouco que você contou sobre minha filha depois do banho e de comer — Balfour disse ao fixar um olhar sério em Owen. — Em resumo, Elspeth está viva, sir Colin ainda está em seu encalço, sir Cormac a salvou, e os dois estão a caminho da Corte do rei.

— Sim, senhor.

Ao ver que os donos da casa se serviam Owen também fez seu prato, satisfeito com a quantidade e a qualidade da comida, embora não soubesse se iria relaxar para apreciá-la.

— Ela e Cormac estão a salvo até que sir Colin fareje a direção que tomaram. Houve um ataque violento e custou a vida de cinco mercenários de sir Colin. Foi quando Cormac resolveu seguir pelas estradas mais movimentadas e nos mandou informá-los para onde ele e Elspeth iriam. Cormac acha que, se sir Colin persistir, e se o próprio Cormac não tiver a chance de matá-lo, Elspeth poderá correr perigo mesmo na Corte.

— E você sabe como sir Colin justifica o fato de raptar minha menina e depois sair a caçá-la por aí?

— Está dizendo a todos que quiserem ouvir que Elspeth é sua noiva e que Cormac a raptou.

Balfour soltou um palavrão.

— E nenhum Murray está por perto para contestar essa vil mentira.

— O jovem Cormac tem uma habilidade incrível para ser acusado de crimes que não cometeu! — exclamou lady Maldie.

— Realmente, senhora — confirmou Owen. — E ele também sabe que, se sir Colin chegar ao rei, pode murmurar essa mentira nos ouvidos do nosso soberano e ser levado a sério. Creio que essa pode ser outra razão pela qual Cormac concluiu que será mais importante agora tentar falar com os parentes de Elspeth. — Ao perceber que os Murray pareciam não imaginar o que acontecia entre Cormac e Elspeth, Owen sentiu-se mais à vontade.

— Irei buscar Elspeth! — exclamou Payton.

— Não — gritou sua mãe, Gisele. — Você mal sarou do seu ferimento.

Era evidente que o rapaz sentia necessidade de redimir-se, pois Elspeth fora raptada quando estava aos seus cuidados. Depois de muita discussão durante o jantar, ficou decidido que sir Payton e um pequeno contingente partiriam no dia seguinte, ao alvorecer, para a Corte. Owen não ficou surpreso quando Payton abordou-os do lado de fora do quarto que lhes fora destinado.

— Há coisas que vocês não contaram aos mais velhos — disse Payton, cruzando os braços sobre o peito, com os olhos fixos nos dois homens.

— Creio que demos aos seus parentes todas as informações necessárias — retrucou Owen.

— Sim, tudo que era necessário, mas não a plena verdade.

— Acha que menti?

— Ora, não falei de mentiras. Falo de coisas omitidas, verdades não contadas. — Payton esboçou um sorriso. — Elspeth e eu sempre fomos próximos. Sei bem como minha prima se sente a respeito de Cormac… E o que ela pode resolver fazer com uma oportunidade perfeita para realizar um sonho. Infelizmente, também sei que o seu belo cavaleiro não é um homem livre, que aquela vagabunda chamada lady Isabel Douglas o mantém preso na mãozinha assassina. Gostaria de um indício daquilo com que posso deparar quando reencontrar Elspeth.

Owen e Paul se entreolharam por um momento, antes que Paul dissesse:

— Esperamos que Cormac salve Elspeth de sir Colin, e que o desgraçado desse sujeito esteja morto. E também esperamos que você descubra que Elspeth salvou o nosso amigo.

— Barrento aonde você vai? — gritou Elspeth, quando o gato saltou de repente do alforje.

Cormac puxou as rédeas e emparelhou a montaria com a de Elspeth, assim que ela ia desmontar.

— Talvez precise fazer as necessidades.

— Oh… — Elspeth hesitou, a olhar na direção em que o gato sumira. Então, meneou a cabeça. — Não, tem alguma coisa errada. Meu instinto me diz para segui-lo.

Com um suspiro de resignação, Cormac desmontou ao ver Elspeth ir atrás do gato.

— Animal estúpido! — ele resmungou, e foi amarrar os cavalos. — É provável que tenha visto algo que pareceu comida, e agora me vejo obrigado a segui-los nessa missão ridícula. Elspeth não pode sair por aí sozinha.

Apressou-se a alcançá-la. Cormac julgara que ela houvesse finalmente compreendido esse perigo. Quando se aproximou e a viu ajoelhada ao lado de alguma coisa no chão, rezou para que não estivesse prestes a recolher outro pobre animal pelo caminho.

Elspeth avistou Barrento sentado ao lado do que parecia um monte de trapos. Franziu a testa diante do jeito com que o gato cravava o olhar naquele embrulho; então, percebeu que dos trapos saía um bracinho roliço que se agitava, e se ouvia um balbucio alegre. Custou um instante antes que ela pudesse se livrar do espanto, mas, por fim, aproximou-se para espiar. E viu o bebê. Relanceou os olhos ao redor. Não havia nada além dos trapos que envolviam a criança. A única outra pessoa por perto era o homem de cara feia que marchava direto em sua direção.

— Oh, pobre coisinha — Elspeth murmurou ao tirar a criança do embrulho e examiná-la. Não havia nenhum sinal de ferimento. — Foi abandonada, não foi? — Depois de enrolar de novo a criança, pegou-a no colo.

— Oh, essa não, um bebê! — exclamou Cormac aproximando-se.

— Alguém o deixou aqui — disse Elspeth, indignada a ponto de tremer sua voz. — Largou o pobre menininho como se não passasse de um monte de palha sem serventia.

— Por que está me olhando assim? — ele indagou.

— Estou esperando você me dizer que sou uma tola, nada mais que uma idiota. Que ninguém largaria este pobre bebê aqui.

Cormac suspirou e enfiou os dedos nos cabelos. Elspeth parecia chocada e magoada. O choque ele poderia compreender facilmente, mas não a mágoa. Era como se aquele ato terrível a atingisse no coração. Como se estivesse sentindo toda a dor da rejeição que o bebê, naquela idade, não poderia sentir por si mesmo.

— Quem sabe a mãe ou o pai se afastaram apenas por um momento. — Era uma tentativa patética para disfarçar a triste verdade, mas Cormac sentiu-se estranhamente orgulhoso de si próprio quando Elspeth abriu um largo sorriso de gratidão e lhe beijou a face.

— Você é muito meigo, Cormac — ela murmurou, e então ficou séria outra vez. — Mas agora que o meu espanto passou, sei a verdade. Alguém abandonou o bebê, deixou-o aqui para morrer. Que crueldade!

— Estranho um garoto ser abandonado. Isso acontece com freqüência com meninas, se a família tem muitas bocas para alimentar — Cormac comentou. E soltou um suspiro de pesar. — Elspeth, não podemos levar o bebê conosco.

— Ora, não podemos é deixar o menininho aqui!

— Oh, eu não estou dizendo que faríamos isso. O problema é que estamos fugindo de um assassino. Pode não ser seguro para o bebê. Ele não é um gato que você pode enfiar num alforje… e que consegue se virar sozinho.

— É óbvio que o bebê vem daquela vila. — Elspeth apontou para um pequeno ajuntamento de casas logo além do pé do outeiro em que ela e Cormac estavam.

— Acho que é mesmo. Um bastardo, talvez. O segredo de alguma moça.

— Este bebê não é um recém-nascido, Cormac. Realmente, uma moça pode esconder o fato de que está carregando o bastardo de algum homem, mas é quase impossível esconder a criança depois que nasce. Bebês são criaturas barulhentas. — Olhou de novo para a vila. — Alguém lá saberá de onde vem esta criança. Se isso não ajudar em nada, certamente alguém ficará com um moleque saudável.

Cormac ficou aliviado de ouvi-la falar em encontrar um lar para a criança.

— Tem certeza de que é saudável?

— Claro, olhei debaixo dos trapos. O menino é perfeito. Corpulento, de uma cor saudável e de bom gênio, eu creio. Oh, e tem uma linda marca de nascença na barriguinha roliça. Parece uma estrela.

Ao fitar os brilhantes olhos negros do bebê, Cormac começou a se sentir inquieto. Um menino saudável e bem alimentado não poderia ter sido abandonado. Por mais injusto que fosse, filhos homens eram considerados de maior valor que meninas. Elspeth estava certa em pensar que alguém ficaria com o garoto e, no entanto, por que ninguém fizera isso ainda?

Procurando ocultar a dúvida repentina, Cormac ajudou Elspeth a voltar até os cavalos. Segurou o bebê enquanto ela acomodava o gato no alforje e, depois, montava. Ao lhe entregar a criança, teve a inquietante sensação de que a comitiva acabara de ganhar uma criança completamente indefesa e exigente.

Depois que entraram na vila, a princípio todos pareciam bastante amistosos. Então, a pessoa que os cumprimentou viu a criança que ela segurava e ficou muda e cautelosa. Todos olhavam para Elspeth como se ela tivesse cometido algum pecado grave ao trazer o menininho para aquela vila pacífica. Era como se tivessem medo do bebê indefeso que Elspeth segurava, embora isso não fizesse nenhum sentido. Quem, com algum juízo, teria receio de uma criancinha?

Enquanto Cormac colocava os cavalos no estábulo, Elspeth saiu para descobrir quem dera à luz o bebê. Sabia que não teria coragem de devolver a criança aos braços da mulher que abandonara o próprio filho, mas queria perguntar a ela por que fizera uma coisa tão chocante. Depois que várias pessoas se afastaram bruscamente antes que pudesse falar com elas, Elspeth cercou uma mulher de meia-idade.

— Não se atreva a se afastar de mim — ela disse com firmeza, cortando a tentativa da senhora em dar a volta. — Só quero fazer algumas perguntas; e a senhora pode fugir depois, como se eu estivesse coberta de pragas.

— Bem, o que espera ao trazer essa cria do demônio para cá? — exclamou a mulher, e fez depressa o sinal-da-cruz quando viu que o bebê a fitava.

— Cria do demônio? Que bobagem é essa? É só um bebezinho, e eu estou à procura da mãe.

— A mãe do bebê foi enforcada, e depois queimada como bruxa faz poucos dias.

— Deus do céu! — murmurou Elspeth. — Então, foi algum de vocês que abandonou a criança para morrer?

— Sim. Não podemos manter um bebê assim aqui. Ele carrega a marca do diabo!

— Aquela estrelinha na barriga?

A mulher concordou.

— É a marca do demo. A mãe se uniu ao maligno. Ora, claro, ela tentou afirmar que era um lorde que seguia para ver o rei. Quis nos fazer acreditar que ele a seduziu e a deixou grávida… Ela, que sempre foi insensata e de língua ferina e não tinha moral alguma. Quando _isso_ apareceu, de cabelos e olhos negros, todos soubemos a verdade. A mãe era tão loira como uma loira pode ser e, no entanto, olhe para a coisa que expulsou do ventre. Negra como Satã. E beijada pelo demônio. Ninguém na vila quis atrair a praga para si ficando com uma criança gerada pelo mal. Assim, nós a colocamos na colina.

— Para morrer. Vocês deixaram um bebezinho numa colina para morrer, para ser devorado por animais ou morrer de fome ou de frio.

— Deixamos a cria de Satã aos cuidados dele, ou do julgamento de Deus.

Elspeth queria bater na mulher.

— Vá embora!

— Como é? Você é que exigiu que eu parasse aqui, perto desse diabinho, e arriscasse a marcar minha alma, só para responder a algumas perguntas. Agora, grita comigo e me manda embora…

— Sim, e se a senhora tem algum farrapo de juízo nessa cabeça, o que eu duvido, sumirá bem depressa!

Não foi surpresa para Elspeth que a mulher ficasse pálida e parecesse assustada. Sua voz soara tão dura e fria, áspera de raiva, que ela própria estremecera. Apertou o bebê contra o peito e acariciou os cachos negros, enquanto observava a mulher se afastar depressa. Elspeth sentia-se desprezada e a tolice supersticiosa que saíra da boca daquela criatura havia a deixado enojada. Agradeceu a Deus que a criança fosse pequena demais para compreender qualquer daquelas palavras odiosas.

Sempre havia quem acreditasse em bruxas. Por causa da habilidade de cura, sua mãe e ela mesma tinham provocado não poucos murmúrios. Mas Elspeth jamais se confrontara com uma crença assim tão profunda antes, o tipo de credulidade que fizesse as pessoas matarem brutalmente um dos seus ou colocar um bebezinho numa colina para morrer. Sentiu que tremia inteira com a força da raiva e da indignação. Era impossível deixar aquela criança na vila. Cormac teria de compreender.

Cormac viu quando a mulher mais velha praticamente saiu correndo para longe de Elspeth. Franziu a testa. Era difícil acreditar que alguém de rosto tão meigo e corpo delicado pudesse fazer ou dizer alguma coisa que apavorasse uma senhora daquele jeito. No entanto era evidente que Elspeth conseguira.

Assim que chegou mais perto, notou que Elspeth estava extremamente nervosa. Ao se aproximar, viu que ela tremia. Preocupado, passou-lhe o braço pelo ombro e fitou o rosto muito pálido. Então, Cormac percebeu que Elspeth estava furiosa. E ainda segurava a criança.

— Não descobriu quem é a mãe? — perguntou.

— Oh, já sei quem é depois que obriguei alguém a falar comigo.

— Eu vi. E pareceu evidente que a conversa não foi agradável.

— É provável que seja uma das pessoas que acenderam a fogueira debaixo da mulher que procurávamos. Parece que a mãe do menino foi julgada, condenada e queimada como bruxa faz alguns dias. Espero que tenham sido misericordiosos e enforcado a mulher primeiro. E depois abandonaram o bebê para morrer.

— Meu Deus! — exclamou Cormac, chocado. Olhou para a criança. — O que os fez pensar que a mãe do menino era uma bruxa?

— Ah, uma porção de coisas. Devia ser bonita, pelo jeito com que aquela mulher maldosa a descreveu. Muito loira. Parece que tinha o pecado de uma língua ferina também. Afirmou que foi seduzida e abandonada grávida por um jovem lorde que passou por aqui a caminho da Corte do rei, mas sempre foi insensata e imoral, então as mulheres direitas da vila não acreditaram nisso. Depois, teve essa criança morena com essa marca de nascença. Era a prova de que havia se unido ao demônio. Tinha de morrer para que as boas mulheres desta vila pudessem continuar a ser boas. E assim que a bruxa estava morta, a cria do demônio foi colocada na colina para que também morresse. Na minha estupidez, eu trouxe este grande mal de volta para a vila. E ameacei as almas puras dos moradores deste lugar.

Cormac estendeu a mão e afagou de leve os cachos negros da criança.

— Então, diante disso, eu concluo que acrescentamos outro perdido ao nosso grupo.

— Mesmo que alguém o quisesse, não posso deixá-lo aqui, Cormac. Não posso.

— Claro que não. Venha, consegui um quarto para nós na hospedaria.

— Podem não nos deixar entrar, carregando todo esse mal em potencial, de medo que o leite azede no jarro.

— Com o humor que você está, duvido que se atrevam a nos recusar — Cormac resmungou ao pegá-la pelo braço e rumar para a hospedaria.

Embora o estalajadeiro, a esposa e as criadas não os impedissem de entrar, faziam o sinal-da-cruz sempre que chegavam perto da criança. Elspeth teve de morder a língua para não ameaçá-los. Quando se acomodaram no quarto alugado, Elspeth alimentou a criança com um pouco de mingau e leite de cabra de uma rnamadeira feita de bexiga de ovelha que uma criada apavorada lhes trouxera. Depois, cuidou das necessidades da criança para tentar acalmar-se, e não apenas porque seu humor poderia perturbar o bebê. Sua raiva era tão grande que fazia sua cabeça latejar e o estômago revirar. Não havia ninguém em quem descontá-la.

Cormac sentou-se diante de uma pequena lareira, a beber sua cerveja e a observar Elspeth atentamente. Aquele problema a aborrecera muitíssimo. Não achava que era porque Elspeth sempre havia sido tão protegida que não percebesse que tais injustiças aconteciam. Suspeitava que saber da morte da mãe da criança e da tentativa de matar o filho tinha algo a ver com ela e a mãe serem curandeiras. Podiam ter enfrentado tal tipo de ameaça alguma vez, o que acrescentaria um toque pessoal e assustador àquela triste história. Felizmente, Elspeth e a mãe não haviam sofrido de uma forma fatal por tais preconceitos e superstições.

Olhou para a criança de novo. A mãe afirmara que o pai era um jovem lorde a caminho da Corte do rei. Embora isso pudesse incluir centenas de homens, Cormac duvidava que houvesse muitos morenos.

Com relutância, ele decidiu que iria reunir todos os fatos importantes sobre a história da criança, obter uma descrição melhor e mais detalhada da época da concepção e da mãe. Afinal, junto com as feições morenas do bebê, seria o suficiente. Se o pai estivesse vivo, ele poderia eventualmente achar o homem. Se não, Cormac pensou ao ver Elspeth ninar a criança, murmurando palavras doces, o pequeno encontrara um refúgio seguro e amoroso.

— A mulher disse o nome do menino? — Cormac perguntou.

— Não.

— E fácil descobrir. — Ele terminou a cerveja e se levantou. — E ainda há tempo para fazer isso.

— Talvez não devêssemos remexer o assunto, relembrar a essa gente que o bebê ainda está vivo e aqui, conosco.

— Meu anjo, acha realmente que aquela mulher idiota que você ameaçou está escondida debaixo da cama, quieta e tremendo de medo? Talvez esteja tremendo, mas jamais calada.

— E quem disse que eu a ameacei?

— Sua expressão. Ah, você, com esse rostinho tão meigo… — Soltou uma gargalhada quando Elspeth o fitou furiosa. — Descanse um pouco. Vou sair e fazer algumas perguntas por aí. — Beijou-a na testa. — Você está um pouco pálida.

— Acho que estou — Elspeth murmurou ao se acomodar na cama, colocando o bebê a seu lado. Barrento enrolou-se do outro lado da criança. — Foi a raiva. Tão grande que me deu dor de cabeça. Parece que as minhas entranhas se reviraram. Cada palavra maldosa que aquela mulher horrível disse só fez crescer a sensação. Queria arrancar a língua dela por dizer as coisas que disse sobre um bebezinho.

— Que feroz defensora dos mais fracos é você, meu amor. Estranho o modo como Barrento encontrou a criança e como parece bastante ligado a ela.

— Bem, creio que já tivemos provas suficientes de que Barrento não é como a maioria dos gatos.

— Realmente. — Cormac afastou algumas mechas de cabelo do rosto de Elspeth e beijou-a com ternura outra vez. — Descanse. — Piscou para ela. — Vai precisar, pois pretendo tirar vantagem de tê-la numa cama decente outra vez.

— Eis uma idéia para adoçar os meus sonhos. Por que quer saber a respeito da criança?

— Precisamos descobrir nome do menino e também se foi batizado. E quero o nome e uma descrição melhor da mãe. A época do nascimento seria útil, pois daria uma noção mais exata da concepção, de quando o pai passou pela região.

— Acha que deveria fazer uma busca pelo pai?

— Não uma busca intensa. O garoto tem um lar, não tem?

— Sim — Elspeth murmurou, acariciando os cabelos fartos da criança.

— Mas o pequeno já sofreu bastante. O bom é que é muito novo para entender. Tem um pai, contudo, e pode ser um bom homem. Pode até haver uma boa razão para que não tenha voltado aqui. Tudo que eu procuro é a verdade, e se depararmos com um homem que poderia ser o pai do garoto, então decidiremos se contaremos a história a ele.

Elspeth concordou.

— Compreendo. E o menino, quando crescer, pode querer procurá-lo por si mesmo. Então, deveremos ter algo para ajudá-lo a encontrar os rastros do homem. Meu tio Eric foi deixado numa colina para morrer logo após ter nascido, e tinha treze anos quando soube toda a verdade sobre seu nascimento. Era adulto na ocasião em se reencontrou com os parentes da mãe. — Elspeth esboçou um sorriso diante do espanto de Cormac. — Sim, ele não tem o sangue da família, mas foi criado como um Murray até que a verdade fosse descoberta. E preferiu continuar um Murray. Este menino será um Murray também. E a menos que escolha outra coisa, pode continuar sendo um. Vá, então. Descansarei, pois também quero me aproveitar de você numa cama.

Cormac riu e beijou-a antes de sair. Elspeth suspirou e fechou os olhos. E ficou a imaginar se Cormac estava ciente de quantas vezes dissera _nós_ ao se referir a procurar o pai da criança. Ela não queria se deixar embalar pela esperança. Poderia ser apenas um mero modo de falar. Também poderia significar, contudo, que uma parte de Cormac já via e aceitava os dois como um casal, vislumbrando um futuro para eles a despeito de lady Isabel. Se fosse verdade, Elspeth rezou para que essa parte de Cormac se apressasse e tomasse posse dele por inteiro, pois Isabel não estava muito longe.

Afagou as costas da criança enquanto esperava que o sono a dominasse. Seria ótimo se o pequeno tivesse um pai em algum lugar que o recebesse com carinho, que o amasse e cuidasse para que tivesse uma vida boa. Também sabia que isso raramente acontecia a um bastardo. Ficara feliz que Cormac não tivesse sugerido uma busca rápida pelo homem. A pressa poderia resultar em erros e mal-entendidos. Se, em algum momento nos anos à frente, o pai do menino fosse encontrado, Elspeth queria ter certeza de que era um bom homem antes de lhe confiar a vida daquela criança.

Assim que começou a mergulhar no sono, Elspeth sentiu que era observada. Foi uma sensação tão forte que a deixou sobressaltada e plenamente consciente, com uma dolorosa aflição do peito. Abriu os olhos devagar e, pela primeira vez em sua vida, quase desmaiou. Parado ali, ao lado da cama, a sorrir friamente, estava sir Colin MacRae.

Cormac compreendia a raiva de Elspeth ainda mais agora, depois que falara com algumas pessoas. Ouvir tais atrocidades serem ditas contra uma criança de apenas poucos meses fazia a náusea subir-lhe pela garganta. Anne Seaton era o nome da mãe do bebê e, obviamente, não se esforçara muito para conquistar o amor e a admiração das pessoas da vila. Bela e vaidosa era evidente que se deitara com os maridos de muitas mulheres. Havia um ou dois idiotas que acreditavam que fosse uma bruxa, que realmente pensavam que um bebê moreno nascido de uma mãe tão loira só podia ser prova do mal. Mas, na verdade, a maioria das pessoas tinha decidido que aquela era uma boa maneira de livrar-se de alguém de quem não gostavam.

Cormac suspeitava de que, na ocasião em que amarraram a mulher à fogueira, grande parte dos moradores da vila havia começado a acreditar na conversa de feitiçaria. Exaltados pelo medo e o ódio, tentaram livrar a vila da criança também. Certamente, não iriam se contradizer agora, não depois de matarem a mulher. Queimar uma bruxa era aplicar a justiça sagrada. Porém matar uma mulher que era indesejável assassiná-la daquela maneira brutal só porque não mantinha as pernas ou a boca fechadas, não era. A morte de Anne fora um erro, mas, pelo menos, tinha uma explicação.

Não havia, contudo, argumento que justificasse a tentativa de eliminar uma criancinha. O jovem padre dera seu aval para a morte de Anne, e Cormac tinha uma forte suspeita de que fizera isso porque o estúpido sentia-se atraído por ela. No entanto, não parecia de acordo com o que fizeram com a criança. Infelizmente, era um covarde e não tinha coragem para enfrentar os moradores da vila.

Só uma pessoa vira o jovem lorde que Anne afirmara ser o pai do bebê. Dissera ao padre ter notado, lá pelos lados da cabana em que ela morava, um homem tão moreno como a criança, alto, robusto, de aspecto muito ameaçador. Era um beberrão, e Cormac duvidava que ele confirmasse o fato. Andava ainda mais embriagado, angustiado pela culpa, pois se encontrava longe da vila quando Anne fora acusada e depois morta. E sua esposa havia sido uma dentre aquelas que gritavam mais alto pelo sangue da infeliz.

Ao entrar na hospedaria, Cormac franziu a testa. Um barulho enorme vinha do alto das escadas, e uma pequena multidão de curiosos se reunia ao pé dos degraus. Ao se recordar de como todos se sentiam sobre o órfão que Elspeth resgatara, Cormac receou que o barulho viesse de seu quarto. Empurrou as pessoas e subiu as escadas.

— O que está acontecendo aqui? — indagou ao ver o estalajadeiro, a esposa e as duas criadas paradas à porta aberta do quarto de Elspeth.

— Dorcas veio alimentar o bebê — disse o hospedeiro —, e aquele animal não a deixou tocá-lo.

Cormac olhou de relance para a criada, que choramingava, passando a mão sobre um braço bastante arranhado.

— Por que ela viria cuidar do bebê?

— Ele estava chorando e parece que sua esposa o abandonou.

Um calafrio correu pela espinha de Cormac. Com um empurrão, afastou o homem e entrou no quarto. Barrento estava sobre a cama, perto da criança que chorava. Tinha o pêlo eriçado, as orelhas machucadas inclinadas para frente, e rosnava os dentes arreganhados. E não havia sinal de Elspeth.

Por apenas um instante, Cormac temeu que o dono da hospedaria tivesse razão, que Elspeth o abandonara. Então, meneou a cabeça, expulsando aquele pensamento ilógico e ridículo. Elspeth jamais deixaria para trás a criança ou o gato. Suas coisas ainda se encontravam no quarto. Havia um banquinho caído de pernas para cima. A janela estava escancarada. Cormac correu até lá. Olhou para baixo, mas não viu nada. Fechou a janela. Uma certeza o invadiu: enquanto ele estivera fora, sir Colin tinha raptado Elspeth.

— Alguém viu quem levou minha mulher? Ou estavam todos tentando proteger as pobres almas para perceber que ela estava sendo raptada?

Cormac aproximou-se cautelosamente de Barrento.

— Não vimos ninguém! — esbravejou o estalajadeiro, e a esposa sacudiu a cabeça em concordância. — Ela o deixou.

— Não, foi levada. — Com afagos suaves, Cormac finalmente conseguiu acalmar o gato. — Elspeth jamais abandonaria a criança ou o seu bicho de estimação. Mesmo que eu esteja enganado a esse respeito, ela nunca deixaria todos os seus pertences para trás. Há sinais de uma pequena luta. Dorcas, você estava pronta para cuidar da criança?

— Sim, senhor — a criada respondeu —, mas o gato não me deixou chegar perto dela.

— Ele vai deixar. Estava assustado com o que aconteceu aqui. Venha, Dorcas.

— O gato não gosta de mim, senhor.

— Agora ele está calmo e eu a apresentarei para que veja que você não fará mal algum à criança.

Levou alguns instantes para Cormac conseguir convencer Dorcas a alisar o pêlo de Barrento. Estava ansioso para sair atrás de Elspeth, mas sabia que precisava tratar da criança primeiro. Depois de algumas tentativas, conseguiu que Dorcas chegasse até o bebê. E a criada se acalmou quando Barrento se sentou e ficou a observá-la. O menininho parou de chorar.

— Você não tem medo deste enorme e monstruoso demônio, tem? — Cormac perguntou a Dorcas quando a criada começou a trocar as fraldas da criança.

— É só um bebezinho — ela retrucou, lançando um olhar nervoso para as três pessoas que espiavam da soleira da porta. — Foi horrível o que tentaram fazer com ele, mas eu fui muito covarde para impedir ou tentar ajudá-lo.

— Não havia muito que uma moça pudesse fazer contra tanta gente gritando por sangue. Quando o bebê começou a chorar?

— Uma hora atrás, talvez menos.

— Então, foi quando Elspeth foi levada. Quero que você tome conta do bebê.

— O senhor não vai dar o fora e deixar essa cria do demônio aqui! — exclamou o hospedeiro, a última palavra a soar num guincho agudo quando Cormac q. agarrou pelo frente do casaco e o ergueu do chão.

— Estou cheio dessa conversa estúpida. Ele é só um bebê! — Soltou o homem tão de repente que o sujeito cambaleou e chocou-se contra a esposa, quase a derrubando pela escada. — Dorcas ficará aqui e tocará conta do menino. Se alguma coisa acontecer com ele, eu lhe arrancarei as tripas!

— E se o senhor não voltar? — o estalajadeiro perguntou, embora num tom bem mais respeitoso. — Não ficaremos com ele.

— Eu não pensaria em dá-lo a você ou em deixá-lo neste manicômio. — Jogou umas poucas moedas sobre a mesinha ao lado da cama. Por sorte havia engolido o orgulho e pedira um pequeno empréstimo a Owen. — Se nem eu ou minha esposa retornarmos, mande o gato e o bebê para sir Balfour Murray e lady Maldie, em Donncoill. Diga-lhes que Elspeth gostaria que a criança fosse adotada. — Avançou, empurrando os três para trás no corredor, e fechou a porta do quarto. — Tenho certeza de que vocês têm serviço a fazer. Não são necessários aqui. Aconselho que cuidem para que Dorcas tenha tudo de que precisar.

No momento em que os três se foram, Cormac correu para fora da hospedaria e foi examinar o chão debaixo da janela de Elspeth. Era fácil ver que ela fora levada do quarto por aquele caminho. Não conseguiu divisar nenhuma marca dos pés de Elspeth, mas as pegadas que se afastavam da janela eram mais fundas que aquelas que conduziam até ali, e isso indicava que quem se afastava carregava algo, e esse algo era provavelmente Elspeth. Cormac apressou-se em pegar o cavalo, rezando para que sir Colin continuasse a deixar uma trilha clara. E que a luz do dia que findava durasse o suficiente para que ele pudesse seguir o desgraçado até onde acamparia para passar a noite.

— Não posso acreditar que você ameaçou uma criancinha! — Elspeth exclamou quando sir Colin a arrancou do cavalo e a empurrou para dentro de uma pequena cabana. — E um gato!

No que ela não podia realmente acreditar era que, depois da fuga, da luta e das mortes, sir Colin simplesmente tivesse entrado em seu quarto pela janela e a raptado. E Elspeth, paralisada pelo choque, nada fizera além de arquejar quando ele ameaçara o bebê e o gato com a faca. Aquilo havia lhe dado tempo para desferir um soco em seu queixo, que a fizera perder a consciência. Ela tornara as coisas muito fáceis para sir Colin, Elspeth pensou, irritada, ao esfregar a mandíbula dolorida.

— Funcionou. Você está aqui — ele retrucou com frieza, ao acender o fogo numa pequena lareira.

— Cormac virá atrás de mim! — ela exclamou, num tom mais confiante do que se sentia.

— Que venha. Estou louco para matar o desgraçado.

— Por que está fazendo isso?

— Você é minha. — Colin encarou-a com fúria. — Ninguém me diz não. Achou realmente que eu iria me retirar com o rabo entre as pernas feito um cão açoitado, sem me vingar desse insulto?

— Que insulto? Você me pediu em casamento. Eu disse não, e com muita educação e gentileza, se me recordo.

— E quem você pensa que é para me dizer não? Tem quase vinte anos e ainda não se casou. Vem de um clã muito pequeno. Possui um dote insignificante. Sua mãe não passa de uma filha de uma vagabunda. Eu lhe concedi uma grande honra pedindo que fosse minha esposa.

— Não fale de minha mãe desse jeito ou vou lhe arrancar as tripas como o porco que você é!

Elspeth não se surpreendeu quando seu insulto valeu uma bofetada brutal que a fez cair de costas. Sempre sentira a crueldade latente naquele homem. Seria prudente conter a língua, mas duvidava que pudesse conseguir. Era difícil acreditar que todos aqueles acontecimentos horríveis e tantas mortes fossem por causa de alguém vaidoso demais para aceitar um não. E Colin proferira todos aqueles insultos sobre ela e sua família. Por que a pedira em casamento? Por que a queria como esposa?

Naquela altura, Cormac já teria descoberto seu desaparecimento, Elspeth pensou. Esperava que ele não julgasse que ela o abandonara que soubesse que havia sido raptada. E por quem. A questão era: Cormac viria atrás dela? E, se viesse, sir Colin teria deixado um rastro claro para ser seguido? Disse a si mesma para não ser idiota. Cormac faria o melhor para salvá-la. Tinha jurado mantê-la a salvo. Infelizmente, Elspeth sabia muito bem com quanta tenacidade ele se agarrava a um juramento. Só lhe restava rezar para que, ao honrar sua promessa, não acabasse morto.

— Suponho que o jovem Cormac a tomou — disse sir Colin, num tom quase agradável. — Embora pareça passar a vida correndo atrás da daquela vagabunda de lady Isabel, você seria uma coisinha muito apetitosa a que ele pudesse resistir. Então, tirou sua virgindade?

A despeito do tom amistoso daquela voz, o instinto avisou Elspeth de que a verdade deixaria o homem enraivecido. Havia uma espécie de expectativa em torno da pergunta. Sir Colin controlava a fúria com rédeas curtas.

Elspeth retrucou com arrogância:

— Não creio que seja uma pergunta adequada para um cavaleiro fazer a uma dama.

Sir Colin esboçou um sorriso, mas seus olhos continuaram frios e duros.

— Você consegue saber o que uma pessoa pensa ou sente, não é? Essa é uma das razões pelas quais a quero. Uma habilidade assim seria inestimável para um homem em busca do poder, como eu.

Elspeth protestou:

— Eu capto apenas a sensação de emoções fortes numa pessoa. E muita gente também conseguiria se prestasse atenção.

— Que importa que seja um dom ou apenas um bom olho para um tique denunciador? Você pode ver agora mesmo que eu estou muito zangado.

— Isso não exige nenhum dom especial. Você quase fede de tanta raiva.

Elspeth praguejou quando o sorriso de zombaria no rosto de sir Colin demonstrou que suas palavras confirmavam aquilo em que ele acreditava. De certa forma, Colin tinha razão. Ela conseguia sentir muitas coisas a respeito das pessoas. Raramente alguém conseguia lhe mentir. Elspeth captava de uma forma estranha os sentimentos dos outros, ainda que bem escondidos. Mas não podia permitir que sir Colin distorcesse esse seu dom para seus próprios desmandos.

— E por que acha que estou zangado? — ele indagou, num tom quase casual. — Seria possível que fosse porque minha noiva simplesmente saiu fornicando pelo caminho com sir Cormac Armstrong? Um Armstrong, meu amor? — Meneou a cabeça. — Patifes e ladrões, o bando todo. E esse Armstrong em especial deve ser o mais infeliz dessa corja triste. Ora, ele está tão enrabichado por lady Isabel que duvido que consiga ficar excitado por outra mulher.

— Oh, você é ultrajante!

Era evidente que sir Colin não estava acreditando em sua pose de indignada inocência, mas Elspeth concluiu que era tarde demais para mudar o jogo.

— Você tentou testá-lo, não tentou? Afinal, sir Cormac é o bravo cavaleiro de seus sonhos de donzela. O belo rapaz a deixava ansiosa, no escuro da noite, e toda excitada.

— Estou abismada com a sua absoluta falta de boas maneiras.

O que realmente deixou Elspeth abismada era que sir Colin conhecia até mesmo seu pequeno segredo: que ela ansiara por Cormac durante anos. Muito poucas pessoas sabiam daqueles sonhos. Havia alguma língua solta em Donncoill, era óbvio, um ponto fraco que Colin tinha descoberto e usado para arrancar todo tipo de informação. Tão logo pudesse, avisaria a família. E já que aquele era um de seus segredos mais bem guardados, era provável que o informante fosse alguém próximo, o que a deixou ao mesmo tempo triste e zangada.

— Formaremos um belo par, você e eu. — Sir Colin aproximou-se de Elspeth. — Você tem uma cabeça esperta. Só precisarei lhe ensinar umas poucas coisinhas.

Ela tentou ficar longe do alcance dele, sem parecer que estivesse fugindo.

— Oh, sim, coisas como mentir, matar, roubar e sorrir com doçura enquanto enterro uma faca entre as costelas de um homem.

— Isso. E creio que você provará ser muito competente.

A resposta calma ao insulto deixou Elspeth tão estarrecida que ela tropeçou num banquinho. Colin estava sobre Elspeth num instante. Era bem mais esperto do que ela julgara que fosse. Vira como Elspeth havia tentado usar contra ele a tendência a se entregar a uma ira cega, e a envolvera naquela rede, virando o jogo.

Ela caiu no chão com um baque tão forte que perdeu o fôlego. A despeito disso, lutou para impedir que sir Colin a imobilizasse completamente. E lutou mais ainda contra o desalento de saber que poderia apenas detê-lo, não vencê-lo.

— Saia de cima de mim, seu porco! — esbravejou, recusando-se a deixá-lo saber que estava com medo.

— Você vai me dar o que vem dando a Armstrong — ele retrucou, e a estapeou com força quando Elspeth tentou livrar a mão e socá-lo na cabeça. — Não vai fugir de mim desta vez; portanto, por que não se deita e desfruta?

— Desfrutar de um estupro? Você é louco. Se fizer isso, haverá tantos tentando matá-lo que não encontrará um buraco fundo o bastante onde se esconder em toda a Escócia. Sim, e eu estarei na vanguarda dessa fileira.

Enquanto o xingava e ameaçava, Elspeth lutava com toda sua força. Cada truque que usava, contudo, só dava certo em parte. Enfiou a perna entre as dele e ergueu o joelho, mas Colin se desviou a tempo, e o golpe acertou a coxa, não a virilha. Então, ela conseguiu livrar uma das mãos e tentou lhe enterrar os dedos nos olhos, mas ele virou a cabeça, e Elspeth apenas lhe arranhou o rosto. Era evidente que sir Colin não era um iniciante na prática de violentar mulheres. E Elspeth começou a duvidar que houvesse algum artifício que eleja não conhecesse, que não antecipasse e conseguisse evitar.

Ela concentrou-se em lutar para ignorar o fato de que Colin lhe arrancava as vestes.

— Cormac vai cortá-lo em pedacinhos e alimentar os abutres com os seus restos!

— Cormac não chegará nem a dez metros deste lugar. Há quatro homens à espera lá fora, loucos para matá-lo. — Ele finalmente abriu-lhe o corpete, deixando apenas uma veste fina a lhe proteger os seios. — Ah, que beleza que são! Vou montar em você com gosto.

Quando se inclinou para os seios de Elspeth, por um breve momento aproximou a cabeça da dela, e Elspeth tirou vantagem do fato. Bateu o crânio contra a testa de Colin com toda a força. Ele soltou um urro e afrouxou o aperto o suficiente para que ela o empurrasse. Tonta com a pancada, que sentira tanto quanto sir Colin, ela não conseguiu ficar de pé. E gritou ao sentir que ele a agarrava pelas saias, rasgando-as.

Apoiada nas costas, Elspeth chutou-lhe o rosto, derrubando-o. Conseguiu levantar-se, mas só deu uns poucos passos antes que Colin a jogasse no chão novamente. Cansada e atordoada, dessa vez foi incapaz de impedi-lo de comprimi-la sob o próprio corpo. O sorriso de triunfo de sir Colin dizia que ele sabia que vencera.

Havia ainda uma pequena chance de escapar, Elspeth disse a si mesma, para conter a onda de desespero que inundou seu coração e mente. Mas, quando ela tentou mudar de posição, ele a esbofeteou com força. Continuou a arrancar suas saias e as anáguas. Elspeth se debateu, e sir Colin a esmurrou de novo. Foi então que se deu conta de que ele pretendia deixá-la atordoada até que fosse tarde demais para se proteger.

Começou a orar. Pediu para ter mais uma chance de escapar. Rezou para que, se fracassasse em evitar a violação de sir Colin, isso não a magoasse demais, não a deixasse tão marcada na mente e no coração que se tornasse frígida ao simples toque de um homem. Rezou para que sir Colin tivesse mentido a respeito dos quatro homens, do lado de fora, à espera para matar Cormac.

Cormac olhou para a pequena cabana ao se agachar entre os arbustos. Seguira a trilha de sir Colin tão atento que quase havia cavalgado direto para a porta. O som alto de um espirro o alertara, dando-lhe tempo para puxar as rédeas do cavalo e subir até um ponto abrigado, fora da vista.

Embora estivesse desesperado para correr até lá e salvar Elspeth, Cormac obrigou-se a esperar. Sir Colin percorrera apenas pouco mais de um quilômetro para longe da vila. E Cormac tinha a penosa sensação de que parara ali porque não conseguia mais esperar para se apossar de sua vítima. A idéia de aquele verme tocando Elspeth ameaçou descontrolá-lo. Cormac queria fazer alguma coisa, algo além de ficar agachado nas sombras, a observar os quatro homens armados que se postavam entre ele e Elspeth. Recordou-se que uma pressa cega poderia liquidá-lo e deixar sua amada à mercê de sir Colin.

Ficou tenso quando um dos homens entrou no bosque logo à sua esquerda. Silenciosamente, Cormac foi atrás. E surpreendeu o sujeito a urinar ao pé de uma árvore. Com passos furtivos, aproximou-se e tapou-lhe a boca com uma das mãos enquanto com a outra lhe enterrava a faca entre as costelas. Ao baixar o corpo para o chão, sentiu uma espécie de desgosto. Mas aprendera, fazia tempo, que às vezes matar era necessário. O homem não teria hesitado em fazer o mesmo, pensou. Por umas poucas moedas, dispuseram-se a montar guarda para que um desgraçado violentasse uma mulher.

Ao voltar para o esconderijo, Cormac esperou por outra chance. Três guardas continuavam a postos. Seria inútil confrontá-los. Se um deles fosse idiota o suficiente para sair atrás do companheiro, seria o bastante. De dois, ele poderia dar conta.

A espera pareceu-lhe infinita. Então, depois de uma breve conversa, outro homem embrenhou-se na mata. Cormac o pegou quando o sujeito se inclinava sobre o corpo do companheiro. Matou-o sem fazer ruído e deixou o cadáver perto do outro.

Conforme seguia furtivamente para a cabana, aproveitando as sombras do fim da tarde, empunhou a faca e a espada. Embora nunca tivesse pensado em agradecer por todos aqueles anos fugindo dos Douglas, tinha de admitir que aprendera um bocado. As duras lições de sobrevivência provavam-se valiosas naquele momento. Sabia como matar de forma rápida e silenciosa.

Quando se aproximou da cabana, viu que os dois homens restantes discutiam o que poderia ter acontecido aos outros e tentavam imaginar como se proteger melhor. Cormac quase sorriu. Os guardas iriam facilitar as coisas para ele.

Respirou fundo e partiu na direção da cabana em passos rápidos. No momento em que os homens o viram, Cormac arremessou a faca, que atingiu um deles na garganta. O outro ergueu a espada, pronto para a luta. Cormac praguejou quando o tinido das armas ecoou. Aquele não seria um enfrentamento silencioso. Tudo que poderia esperar era que fosse rápido o suficiente para que, mesmo que sir Colin fosse alertado pelo barulho, não tivesse tempo para fugir ou usar Elspeth para se defender.

— Ah, então acordou de novo. Ótimo.

Elspeth pestanejou e encarou sir Colin, que parecia desfocado. Estava tonta de dor e não tinha certeza de quando ou por que perdera a consciência.

Sua mente clareou depressa ao perceber que não se encontrava mais no chão e que não conseguia mover as pernas ou os braços. Um calafrio percorreu-a ao se olhar. Estava amarrada pelos pulsos e tornozelos nos quatro postes de uma cama grande. O que a horrorizou mais, no entanto, foi se ver completamente nua. Não teria nenhuma chance de escapar. Encontrava-se indefesa, presa ali, como em algum antigo sacrifício humano. Sir Colin não iria desacordá-la de novo, pois pretendia que estivesse completamente consciente diante de toda a degradação a que a submeteria.

Elspeth encolheu-se quando ele estendeu a mão e tocou-lhe a curva de um seio. Mas não daria ao homem a satisfação de saber de seu pavor. Encarou-o com profundo desprezo.

— Indefesa e nua e ainda assim tenta me agredir com o olhar — disse sir Colin, com um brilho divertido na expressão. — Criaremos belos filhos, homens dignos de governar a Escócia.

— Creio que já existe um rei no trono e uma dinastia constituída.

— Com o nascimento do nosso primeiro filho, começarei a destruí-la. Sabe de quem é esta casa?

Elspeth custou a entender a mudança tão repentina de assunto.

— Não. Deveria saber?

— Você pegou o filho da bruxa, não pegou? — Sir Colin sentou-se na beira da cama e começou a arrancar as botas.

— Você não pode ser o lorde que a seduziu e a deixou grávida. Não é moreno.

— Não, não a engravidei — ele retrucou, com uma risada. — Disse que foi seduzida, é? O povo da vila provavelmente a matou só por ela ter contado tamanha mentira e, pior, pensando que fossem idiotas para acreditar. Não, aquela lá nasceu prostituta. A maioria dos homens da região e aqueles que viajavam para a Corte sabiam tudo sobre ela. — Olhou pelo interior da pequena cabana com aprovação, enquanto desamarrava o gibão pesado. — Era bonita o bastante para conseguir o melhor para si.

— Mas não o suficiente para um daqueles que desfrutaram seus favores impedir sua morte.

— Claro que não. Era uma vagabunda e de temperamento ruim. Talvez não fosse bruxa, mas certamente mereceu a forca. Acha que aquele diabinho de olhos negros foi o único bebê que ela gerou? Não, ela não queria filhos, mas era fértil demais, a danada. Abortava assim que descobria que estava grávida. Quando era tarde para fazer isso com segurança, dava à luz e se livrava do filho depois. Matou uns dois, talvez mais. Estão enterrados atrás desta bela cabana, junto com um ou outro homem que a deixou zangada. Não, eu não sou o pai — disse, com uma gargalhada, respondendo à pergunta que Elspeth não conseguira formular. — Minha priminha era uma mulher difícil.

— Claro, eu deveria saber disso, já que são tão parecidos. Que conversa interessante a nossa. Poderia parecer que somos velhos amigos. Por que não me desamarra e eu irei buscar uma cerveja?

Sir Colin soltou uma risada e puxou o laço das calças. Então, de repente, ficou tenso.

— O que foi isso?

Elspeth ouviu também. O som distinto do retinir de espadas quebrara a paz do lado de fora da cabana. Algo estava acontecendo. Uma discussão entre os guardas? Ela preferiu pensar que era Cormac. Riu baixinho quando sir Colin tropeçou nas próprias calças e puxou-as para cima, enquanto tentava pegar a espada, ao mesmo tempo em que a porta da cabana era aberta com um chute tão forte que estalou.

— Ah, sir Colin, receio que a morte tenha entrado para buscá-lo.

 **Capítulo VI**

A imagem que chegou aos olhos de Cormac, quando abriu a porta da cabana, quase o fez rugir de fúria. O que o impediu de agir cegamente e como louco, pondo em risco a si mesmo e a Elspeth, foi a própria Elspeth. Suas palavras cheias de alegria quase o fizeram rir. Ela estava nua, amarrada a uma cama e coberta de hematomas, mas, mesmo assim, brincava com um sorriso.

— Não sei quem é mais louco, moça, se você ou eu! — Cormac exclamou, e dirigiu a atenção a sir Colin, vendo, com alívio, que o homem estava quase todo vestido.

— Ora, você, é claro, pois eu não saio chutando as portas das pessoas — Elspeth respondeu aliviada por vê-lo vivo e pronto a acabar com a insanidade de sir Colin. — Não creio que possa cortar minhas amarras, já que tem de lutar com esse idiota.

— Você tem a língua muito ferina para alguém amarrado a uma cama — murmurou sir Colin e depois sorriu, quase com simpatia, para Cormac. — Lindo corpo a moça tem. E pele macia. Machuca com muita facilidade, contudo. Ah, mas tem um gosto tão bom… Como mel na língua.

Não era difícil adivinhar o jogo de sir Colin. Cormac lutou contra a fúria. Lutar exigia a cabeça fria, lógica. Um pouco de emoção para dar incentivo era aceitável. Precaução e cuidado eram também uma boa coisa. Raiva, não. Raiva causava descuido, cegava, roubava a perícia de um homem.

Cormac sabia disso tudo, e repetiu a si mesmo sem cessar. Não ajudou muito. Cada palavra venenosa vinda da boca de sir Colin alimentava seu ódio. A simples idéia de que ele vira a beleza de Elspeth em toda a plenitude o fazia ansiar por matar aquele homem. Pensar que pudesse tê-la tocado, provado aquela pele macia, o sacudia com o ímpeto de retalhá-lo em pedacinhos.

Elspeth podia ver a luta em que Cormac se empenhava. A raiva estava vencendo, e era exatamente isso que sir Colin queria. Ela precisava de alguma forma, eliminar o poder do veneno de sir Colin, quebrar o encanto que ele lançara com tamanha esperteza.

— Ora, cale a boca, sir Colin! — Elspeth exclamou, num tom irritado. — Fica se gabando de falsas conquistas como um rapazinho que ejacula nos lençóis ao encarar a primeira mulher.

O olhar de espanto na face de sir Colin quase fez Cormac soltar uma gargalhada. Ainda sentia raiva, mas as palavras cruas e duras de Elspeth tinham trazido de volta seu bom senso. Ela não se salvaria se ele fosse morto ao ceder à virulência do ciúme. Ali estava a chance de pôr um fim à ameaça, e Cormac não podia fracassar.

Sir Colin investiu e Cormac bloqueou o golpe. E depois se empenhou na luta. Num dado instante, conseguiu aproximar-se da cama e cortar as cordas que prendiam um dos pulsos de Elspeth. Esperava que, assim, ela pudesse se libertar sozinha. Pressionou sir Colin até que o encurralou num canto.

Ignorando as dores no corpo, Elspeth esforçou-se para soltar as cordas do outro pulso. O tinir das espadas, os resmungos e pragas dos homens eram um pano de fundo preocupante enquanto, lentamente, ela soltava os nós. Suas pernas e braços latejavam, os hematomas doíam, e os pulsos e tornozelos formigavam esfolados pela fricção das cordas apertadas, mas Elspeth ignorou tudo isso. Quando se viu livre, por fim, pegou a veste no chão, onde sir Colin a jogara, e enfiou-se nela. Olhou para os dois homens e pensou se haveria algo, qualquer coisa que pudesse fazer para ajudar Cormac.

Tapou a boca com a mão para sufocar um grito quando a espada de sir Colin rasgou o braço direito de Cormac. Era um corte raso que ia do ombro ao cotovelo, mas sangrava muito. Elspeth sabia que a perda de sangue poderia enfraquecer um homem. E lhe roubar a força do braço da espada, dando a sir Colin uma vantagem fatal.

Cormac passou a espada para a mão esquerda e continuou lutando sem parecer perder a perícia. Mas ainda sangrava muito.

Então, Elspeth arregalou os olhos quando viu o que temia: um ligeiro passo em falso, Cormac e perdeu a elegância letal com que lutara até então. Sir Colin também notou, pois sorriu. Antes que ela pudesse fazer alguma coisa para ajudar, sir Colin atingiu-o na perna. Elspeth abafou um grito de pavor quando Cormac tropeçou e caiu. Sir Colin investiu ansioso para desferir o golpe fatal, mas Cormac rolou para longe. Colin praguejou e atacou de novo. Julgava o adversário derrotado, assim, deitado de lado, lutando para rastejar e se afastar do perigo. Ergueu a espada. Um erro. Cormac agiu tão depressa que até Elspeth arquejou. Virou-se e, num único e ágil movimento, enterrou fundo a espada no peito exposto de sir Colin.

Elspeth sentiu que tudo se imobilizava, até sua capacidade de respirar. Por um horripilante momento, sir Colin ficou parado, a espada ainda erguida em posição de ataque, a olhar com incredulidade para a lâmina que lhe transpassava o peito. Então, sua arma caiu e ele desabou no chão. Cormac mal conseguiu livrar a própria espada antes de se desviar da queda do corpo de sir Colin.

— Cormac! — Elspeth gritou, vendo-o cair de costas no chão.

Ajoelhou-se perto dele, e Cormac agarrou-lhe a mão. Embora tonto e fraco pela perda de sangue, e consciente da dor lancinante dos ferimentos, estava interessado apenas em uma coisa. Tudo o mais poderia esperar até que ouvisse a confirmação dos próprios lábios de Elspeth.

— Cheguei tarde demais?

— Não — ela murmurou. — Eu me debati como um salmão fisgado, e sir Colin não fez mais do que me estapear um pouco. Foi bastante desagradável, mas irei me recobrar. Depois, ele exagerou no soco. O meu desmaio não lhe agradou. Queria me humilhar, estando eu plenamente consciente.

— Graças a Deus! — Cormac fechou os olhos. — Acho que preciso descansar um pouco.

— Consegue chegar até a cama?

— Ajude-me. — Ele sufocou um gemido quando Elspeth o ajudou a ficar de pé.

Cambaleando um pouco, ela o levou até a cama.

— Agora, descanse que eu vou cuidar destes ferimentos.

Só quando abriu os olhos e viu Elspeth enrolando um pano de linho em torno do ferimento limpo e costurado em sua perna, é que Cormac se deu conta de que havia desmaiado. Percebeu que estava nu e limpo e também tinha uma atadura no braço. Era evidente que ficara sem sentidos por um longo tempo. Um olhar rápido pelo quarto revelou o corpo de sir Colin coberto por um lençol.

— Ah, ótimo — murmurou. — Ganhei.

Ao cobri-lo com uma manta, Elspeth meneou a cabeça.

— Fiquei muito preocupada ao tentar estancar a sua hemorragia, Cormac. Você quase se esvaiu em sangue.

Ele esboçou um sorriso e ergueu a mão esquerda para afagar o rosto machucado de Elspeth.

— Lutou muito, não é, meu anjo?

— Claro. — Ela suspirou ao sentar-se na beira da cama. — Eu sabia que não poderia vencer, mas lutei. E sir Colin me bateu com força. Quando recobrei a consciência, percebi que ele havia tirado vantagem disso. E ao me ver amarrada e nua — Elspeth estremeceu —, senti-me tão indefesa… Embora soubesse que teria de me resignar a ser violentada, conseguia manter a calma por estar lutando. Isso ajudava, não sei por quê. Se ele me estuprasse quando eu estava sem poder me defender, acho que isso me destruiria.

— Talvez lutar até o amargo fim fizesse com que você não sentisse que havia perdido de todo a honra, Elspeth. Sir Colin revelou o motivo de tudo isso?

— Foi porque eu o recusei. Achou que me concedia a maior das honras pedindo que fosse sua esposa, e eu o rejeitei. Disse que eu era uma opção medíocre, e que o sacrifício que fez ao pensar em se casar comigo merecia minha humilde gratidão. Minha recusa foi um insulto insuportável. E ele também achava que eu tinha algum dom especial.

— Um dom?

— Sim. — Ela sorriu. — De fato, eu sou capaz de captar o que as pessoas sentem. Com sir Colin, pude sentir a crueldade latente, embora ele falasse com gentileza e sorrisse com doçura. É difícil explicar.

— Sei o que quer dizer. Sente mais do que sabe sobre as pessoas. Ou vê. Ou fareja. O que importa? Você consegue enxergar além das máscaras. É um belo dom.

— Oh, realmente. Um dom herdado de minha mãe, que diz que o meu é mais apurado que o dela. Ajudou minha família a escapar de uma ou duas armadilhas. E às vezes me ajuda no trabalho de cura, pois eu posso sentir onde a dor se localiza. Infelizmente, capto também quando uma pessoa ou um animal está morrendo. Há uma expressão no olhar, um cheiro, uma sensação na pele, algo que me diz isso, que mesmo que a pessoa lute com tudo que tem, não pode ganhar. Logo morre. Tentei não permitir que muitas pessoas soubessem desse fato. Mas sir Colin tinha conhecimento da maior parte do que posso fazer e queria isso para si, a fim de conquistar poder e riqueza.

Cormac lutou para sentar-se, mas Elspeth o empurrou para baixo, e ele se admirou com a facilidade com que ela conseguiu.

— Devemos voltar para a vila. Deixei lá todos os nossos pertences, o bebê e o gato. E o seu cavalo.

— A que distância estamos de lá? — Elspeth perguntou ao se levantar para preparar um sonífero.

— Um quilômetro e meio, talvez menos. Fiquei muito surpreso que sir Colin parasse tão perto.

— Então, irei até lá e pegarei tudo.

— Não, não podemos ficar aqui. A menos que… Será que sir Colin matou a pobre alma que vivia nesta choupana?

— Não, foram os moradores da vila. Esta é a casa da mulher que eles consideravam bruxa.

— O nome dela era Anne Seaton. Então, agora pertence ao bebê.

— Sim, e nós a usaremos até que você esteja forte o bastante para viajar. — Elspeth passou o braço pelos ombros de Cormac e ajudou-o a sentar-se para beber o chá que ela fizera. — A mulher era prima de sir Colin MacRae.

— O sangue não mente. Anne não era uma boa pessoa, embora não merecesse a morte que teve.

— Sir Colin contou que existem corpos enterrados por aqui. A mulher abortou alguns fetos e, se não conseguia, matava os bebês logo que nasciam. Sir Colin insinuou que há um ou dois homens sepultados também. Por alguma razão ela quis que aquele bebê vivesse. Beba isto.

— O que é essa coisa horrível?

— Algo para aliviar a dor.

Cormac bebeu, fazendo caretas com o gosto amargo.

— Ela manteve o bebê vivo para atormentar o pai. Não o batizou porque, como disse ao padre, muitas vezes os bebês morrem, e Anne queria que o pai soubesse que o filho tinha morrido sem nome e sem a absolvição dos pecados. Elspeth, que o ajeitava na cama, estremeceu a ouvir essas palavras.

— Nossa não era mesmo uma boa mulher.

— Vai contar aos moradores da vila?

— Detesto dar a eles motivo para pensar que o que fizeram foi justo, mas vou ter de contar. Se há um ou dois homens enterrados atrás desta cabana, pode haver uma família preocupada, ansiosa para saber qual foi o destino dessa pessoa.

Cormac começou a se sentir atordoado.

— Este chá não é para a dor, certo?

— Não, vai fazer você dormir um pouquinho — Elspeth informou, sorrindo quando ele deixou cair a cabeça, já mergulhado no sono. Então, ela se apressou em se vestir.

Ao procurar pelo cavalo de Cormac, encontrou os corpos dos outros guardas e suspirou. Seus problemas tinham manchado as mãos de Cormac de muito sangue. Tentou consolar-se por saber que fora em defesa própria, uma luta pela vida e pela honra. Os homens eram mercenários da pior espécie que só se importavam com dinheiro.

A jornada até a vila exigiu toda a sua coragem. Era fim de tarde, e Elspeth teve de lutar contra a impressão de ver o perigo em qualquer sombra. Ao entrar na hospedaria, sorriu ao ver os olhares de espanto do dono e da esposa. Sabia que estava horrível com o vestido rasgado e o rosto coberto de hematomas, mas acertou a conta com calma e foi recolher suas coisas, o bebê e Barrento.

— Oh, senhora! —gritou Dorcas quando Elspeth entrou no quarto. — O que aconteceu e onde está seu lindo marido?

— É uma longa e atribulada história, Dorcas. Fui raptada, e sir Cormac me resgatou. Está ferido e, portanto, preciso pegar nossas coisas, o bebê e o gato. — Barrento exigiu sua atenção com um miado alto. — Você é um bom gato — disse e coçou-lhe a cabeça. — Tentou proteger o bebê, não é?

— Ele fez isso. — Dorcas mostrou os arranhões no braço. — Até de mim.

— Sinto muito.

— Não, o gato não queria me fazer mal, e seu marido o acalmou depressa.

— Você é uma boa alma por ter cuidado do bebê.

— É só um bebezinho, não é? Moreno como o próprio diabo, é verdade, mas apenas uma criancinha. Foi errado o que fizeram.

— Para o bebê, foi. Começo a pensar que a mãe merecia ser enforcada. É pena que a justiça tenha sido feita pelas razões erradas. Poderia ir buscar o padre, Dorcas? Tenho algumas coisas para contar a ele.

Quando Dorcas voltou com o jovem padre, Elspeth já havia arrumado a bagagem e estava pronta para partir. E ao contar a ele o que soubera sobre Anne Seaton e tudo que acontecera com ela e Cormac, receou que o padre desmaiasse. O pobre sacerdote jamais pensara que fosse obrigado a lidar com coisas tão horríveis numa vila tão pequena. Disse a Elspeth que iria até a cabana pela manhã com alguns homens. Ela, então, pediu-lhe que batizasse a criança, a quem deu o nome de Alan, indicando os primos Payton e Sorcha como padrinhos. Depois de agradecer a Dorcas, deu ao padre algum dinheiro e seguiu de volta para a cabana, com a escuridão a cobrir quase tudo.

— Onde esteve? — indagou Cormac, quanto Elspeth cambaleou para dentro, carregando Alan e o gato.

Ele conseguira sentar-se e tentava sair da cama.

— Você não dormiu por muito tempo, afinal. — Ela pôs Barrento no chão e entregou o bebê a Cormac. — Deixe-me pegar nossas coisas e os cavalos, antes que comece a brigar comigo.

Tonto e fraco, Cormac teve medo de derrubar a criança. Deitou-se de costas com cuidado e acomodou o bebê contra o peito. Quando Barrento saltou para a cama, ele sorriu. Era estranho, mas, apesar da dor dos ferimentos, Cormac se sentia feliz, como se tudo agora estivesse como deveria ser e ele pudesse descansar.

Assim que Elspeth acabou de trazer as coisas, de cuidar dos cavalos, de acomodar Alan na cama e de verificar os ferimentos de Cormac, despiu-se e enfiou-se na cama. Não havia um centímetro em seu corpo que não doesse. Apesar disso, ela estava contente, pois os hematomas roxos e as marcas feias das cordas não eram ferimentos que precisassem de maiores cuidados. Tomou a mão de Cormac e contou-lhe tudo que havia feito enquanto estivera na vila.

— Alan. Um bonito nome — concordou Cormac ao abraçá-la pelo ombro e puxá-la para si. — Pobre menina… Está exausta. — Beijou-a no alto da cabeça. — E pobre de mim. Eu tinha tantos planos amorosos para esta noite…

Elspeth riu e depois bocejou.

— Eu também. Mesmo que não estivesse toda dolorida, estou cansada demais para isso.

— E eu começaria a sangrar em cima de você.

Ela beijou-lhe o peito e depois esfregou a face contra a pele quente, aliviada pelo fato de Cormac estar vivo e ao seu lado.

— Acabou…

Cormac apoiou o queixo nos cabelos de Elspeth.

— Você está segura, agora.

— Acha que os parentes do clã de sir Colin ou o seu herdeiro buscarão vingança?

— Não. O herdeiro é o rapaz com quem, a esta altura, minha prima Mary está casada. Ele me pareceu um moço sensato. E não acho que o clã vá chorar muito sobre o túmulo de sir Colin. Não é segredo o que ele fez com você e o que ainda pretendia fazer. Descanse meu anjo. Receio que tenha muito trabalho amanhã, pois acho que não serei de muita ajuda.

— Você poderia dar as explicações aos homens que o padre mandar.

— É justo. Vai contar a Alan sobre a mãe quando ele tiver idade?

Elspeth suspirou.

— Não sei. Não é uma história que alguém queira saber a respeito da própria mãe. Por outro lado, todo mundo aqui sabe a verdade, então o que se ganharia em escondê-la? Acho que estou muito cansada para pensar nisso agora. Bom sono, Cormac.

— Bom sono, meu anjo.

Cormac sorriu ao ver como Elspeth adormeceu depressa em seus braços. Então, encarou-a, pensativo. Sua vida se tornara muito complicada desde que a havia encontrado. Uma parte dele desejava desistir da jura e fugir com Elspeth. Mal conseguia se recordar das emoções que o tinham levado a se comprometer com Isabel, anos antes. Contudo não poderia renegar o juramento. Seus pais haviam feito de tudo para manchar o nome da família. Jogavam, se prostituíam, procriavam e abandonavam os filhos, tinham levado sua gente praticamente à miséria, e eram conhecidos como mentirosos e trapaceiros. Cormac decidira havia muito tempo que mostraria ao mundo que nem toda a família dele era tão desonrada, e fizera o melhor para que seus irmãos compreendessem o valor de honrar a palavra empenhada. Dera sua palavra a Isabel, jurara amá-la e honrá-la. Manteria o juramento. Não poderia decepcionar Isabel. Não poderia decepcionar a si próprio. Embora no momento estivesse profundamente confuso a respeito de seus sentimentos, estava seguro de uma coisa: fizera uma promessa e a cumpriria.

Levou mais de um dia para tudo fosse resolvido. Às vezes Elspeth sentia um impulso extremo de pedir a todos para que fossem embora, porém sabia que os crimes de Anne Seaton precisavam ser confirmados, e também a história que ela e Cormac contaram de como sir Colin e seus guarda-costas haviam morrido. Os corpos de dois homens e de três bebês foram encontrados enterrados na horta de Anne. O coração de Elspeth se condoeu por eles, mas, sobretudo pelo pobre Alan. Precisaria saber a verdade sobre a mãe algum dia, e seria uma verdade dura de aceitar. Ela teria de assegurar que o menino fosse profundamente amado. Isso suavizaria o golpe e faria Alan compreender que os pecados da mãe eram só dela, que ele não tinha culpa e nenhuma mancha a carregar por isso.

Os homens do senhor do feudo providenciaram os papéis necessários para mostrar que a cabana e as terras agora pertenciam a Alan. Não era muito, porém mais do que a maioria dos bastardos possuía. Elspeth tentou conseguir o nome do pai, mas não obteve nenhuma nova informação. Os servos do lorde se recusaram a lhe contar quem comprara a cabana e a terra para Anne Seaton, pois era um assunto confidencial. Elspeth comprometeu-se a dizer que se o lorde julgasse que poderia lhe fornecer o nome, mandaria a informação para Donncoill. Depois de tudo regularizado, Elspeth não tinha intenção de deixar que qualquer um adotasse Alan, a menos que ela aprovasse e tivesse certeza de que o menino seria amado.

Cinco dias se passaram antes que Elspeth e Cormac finalmente se vissem sozinhos outra vez. Embora não tivessem feito amor, ela sentia que estavam mais próximos do que antes. E Elspeth finalmente começara a conhecer Cormac melhor e saber de seu passado. Apesar de o nome de Isabel surgir ocasionalmente na conversa, parecia apenas uma parte de um conto, mencionado às pressas e logo esquecido.

No sexto dia, quando Elspeth voltou com a água que havia ido buscar e encontrou Cormac vestido e de pé, percebeu que o tempo que ambos tinham passado na cabana chegara ao fim. Cormac ainda estava sem firmeza, mas Elspeth percebeu que ele insistiria que tinha forças suficientes para viajar os derradeiros quilômetros até a Corte do rei e, conseqüentemente, até Isabel.

Ela tentou se convencer de que Cormac estava com pressa porque era lá que dissera à sua família para encontrá-la. Mas não adiantou. Não acreditava em si mesma. Nutrira esperanças de que ele pudesse ficar na cabana até estar bem o suficiente para fazerem amor pelo menos uma vez mais antes de confrontar o problema com Isabel, porém era evidente que isso não iria acontecer.

— Você vai cair de cara no chão! — Elspeth exclamou ao colocar o balde de água sobre a mesa.

— Não estou tão fraco assim. — Cormac sorriu e sentou-se na cama. — Posso montar. Não temos muito a percorrer.

— Por que não esperar mais um dia? Ou dois? Esse ferimento na sua perna foi profundo, e você perdeu muito sangue. Está certo, recuperou um pouco da sua força, mas se tentar cavalgar agora, pode facilmente pôr tudo a perder.

— Então descansarei quando chegar lá. — Cormac suspirou e passou os dedos pelos cabelos. — Paul e Owen já devem ter entregado a nossa mensagem à sua família. E o seu pessoal pode estar procurando por você. Se não estivermos na Corte, como dissemos que estaríamos eles podem partir para as terras de sir Colin, sedentos de sangue. Se chegarem e não a encontrarem, o conflito que nós evitamos pode começar antes do tempo. Você não quer isso, quer?

— Não, claro que não. Então, partiremos pela manhã?

— Sim. Às primeiras luzes.

Quando se enfiou na cama ao lado de Cormac, naquela noite, Elspeth agarrou-se a ele e lutou para controlar as lágrimas. Amava-o tanto que não podia acreditar que não fosse correspondida. Uma paixão tão forte como a que compartilhavam tinha de nascer do amor. Rezou para que fosse suficiente para afastá-lo de Isabel, pelo menos.

Em todas as conversas, Elspeth soubera uma coisa bastante perturbadora: os pais de Cormac eram pouco mais que imprestáveis ladrões e mentirosos. Sentiu pena dele e dos irmãos, desprezados e envergonhados pela má fama da família. Mas o que a preocupava era que Cormac parecia achar que o fardo de restaurar a honra da família repousava em seus ombros largos.

Cormac se afligia tanto com a honradez que nem mesmo considerava a possibilidade de quebrar um juramento. Não era apenas sua própria integridade que ele precisava desesperadamente preservar, mas a de seus irmãos. Seus pais tinham feito do nome do clã uma piada, e Cormac estava cegamente determinado a mudar esse conceito. Para ele, qualquer vacilo significava trilhar o mesmo caminho dos pais, coisa que jamais faria. Não havia cinza para Cormac, apenas preto e branco. Ou a palavra era mantida e, em conseqüência, a honra, ou negavam-se ambos.

O que significava, Elspeth pensou, ao lutar contra a vontade de chorar, que a promessa por ele feita a Isabel era tão firme como se tivesse sido gravada em pedra.

— Eu lhe disse que era bobagem subir no lombo de um cavalo tão cedo! — Elspeth esbravejou ao ajudar um pálido e suado Cormac a se deitar na cama.

Mal tinham conseguido chegar à hospedaria. A cada metro dos últimos três quilômetros, ela receava que Cormac caísse do cavalo.

— Pode não ser a coisa mais ajuizada que já fiz — concordou ele, com um débil sorriso, enquanto Elspeth lhe tirava as roupas. — Pode me chamar a atenção alto e bom som, meu anjo. Creio que sou homem suficiente para agüentar.

Ela apenas meneou a cabeça enquanto trocava as ataduras, limpava e passava ungüento nos ferimentos, antes de cobri-los de novo com tiras limpas de linho. Os olhos de Cormac estavam fechados quando Elspeth acabou, porém a cor na face pálida melhorara. Cobriu-o com as mantas, aborrecida com a teimosia que ele demonstrava. Contudo sentia-se profundamente aliviada de que Cormac não tivesse causado a si próprio qualquer problema mais sério.

Elspeth voltou a atenção para as necessidades do pequeno Alan. Mas não deixou de pensar nas razões que haviam levado Cormac a arriscar a saúde para prosseguir na viagem. Alegara que era para ela se encontrar com a família, para assegurar que os Murray não entrassem em choque com o clã de sir Colin.

Elspeth, porém, sabia que ela o retardara na pressa de atender ao chamado de Isabel. E o fizera hesitar, mas não tinha certeza de que o impediria de voltar para aquela mulher.

Quando Cormac dormiu depois da refeição que a criada trouxe, Elspeth se permitiu um banho demorado, o que a deixou feliz, embora se sentisse um pouco abandonada. Ao se enfiar na cama ao lado dele, ouviu-o murmurar seu nome, em meio ao sono; em seguida, Cormac passou o braço em torno dela e puxou-a contra o peito.

"Ele me procura em seus sonhos", Elspeth pensou, e tentou encontrar algum lampejo de esperança na idéia.

Cormac pestanejou quando a luz do sol feriu seus olhos. Custou um momento para se ajustar à claridade e, ao olhar ao redor, reconheceu a hospedaria em que ficara tantas vezes antes, distante apenas poucos quilômetros da Corte. Elspeth trajava um belo vestido verde e acabara de trançar os cabelos. Alan resmungava no berço, que fora trazido da cabana, a brincar com os dedinhos do pé. Barrento se esparramara de costas ao sol, aos pés da cama, com um ar preguiçoso. Cormac sorriu. Era um grupinho estranho, cuja visão o enchia de contentamento.

— Ah, finalmente você acordou! — Elspeth exclamou, com um sorriso, ao se aproximar da cama.

— Não, deixe-me tentar me sentar sem ajuda. — Cormac sentiu várias pontadas de dor, porém estava mais forte que nos outros dias. — Por quanto tempo eu dormi?

— Bem, caiu no sono logo que chegamos. Depois, acordou ontem, para comer, e um criado o ajudou nas suas necessidades. E, em seguida, dormiu a noite inteira. Estamos na metade de nosso segundo dia aqui.

— Deus do céu! — Ele meneou a cabeça. — Não é de admirar que eu esteja morrendo de fome.

— O rapaz deve aparecer logo com a comida, e, se você quiser, pedirei que o ajude a se lavar um pouco.

— Ah, seria ótimo. — Cormac franziu a testa quando Elspeth prendeu a capa nos ombros. — Aonde vai?

— Para a Corte. É o melhor lugar para dar notícias aos meus parentes, não acha?

— Oh, claro. — Cormac aborreceu-se por sentir, no íntimo, que ela o abandonava e parecia ansiosa demais para deixá-lo. — Seria melhor falar com alguém que conheça a sua família. Um parente talvez. — Preocupou-se ao imaginar Elspeth a vagar sozinha entre todos aqueles cortesões lascivos. — Quem sabe você deva esperar até que eu possa acompanhá-la.

Ela riu baixinho e o beijou na face.

— Estarei bem. Se quiser, o rapaz pode olhar Alan, apesar de que o bebê logo vai adormecer, e eu não pretendo me demorar.

Assim que Elspeth saiu, o filho do hospedeiro, Robbie, entrou carregando uma grande bandeja de comida. Cormac pôs de lado as preocupações enquanto cuidava das necessidades pessoais, enchia o estômago vazio e depois se entregava a um banho vigoroso como alguém poderia ter, sem uma banheira. Sentiu-se ligeiramente cansado depois de toda essa atividade, e isso lhe agradou. Um sono longo e ininterrupto fora, obviamente, tudo de que ele precisava. Com a ajuda de Robbie, andou em torno do quarto algumas vezes até que percebeu que se apoiava no rapaz mais do que deveria.

Voltou para a cama exausto, porém contente. Levaria uns poucos dias mais antes que pudesse andar mais longe e recuperar as forças. Estava se curando com uma rapidez aceitável. Depois de um curto descanso, percebeu que uma coisa certamente recobrara. Fazia tempo desde que ele e Elspeth tinham feito amor, e ansiava por ela. Seu braço estava praticamente cicatrizado. Era a perna que causava mais desconforto, mas, mesmo assim, Cormac sorriu. Elspeth teria de fazer a maior parte do esforço.

Quando Robbie ia sair, Cormac olhou para os cabelos loiros do rapaz e, de repente, recordou-se do motivo pelo qual viera até aquele lugar. _Isabel._ Suspirou e pediu ao jovem que lhe trouxesse uma pena, tinta e uma folha de pergaminho. Em questão de momentos, escrevia um curto bilhete para Isabel, e mandou o Robbie entregá-lo. Em seguida, deitou-se, fitou o teto e imaginou por que se sentia como se estivesse traindo Elspeth.

Elspeth tinha uma expressão fechada ao abrir caminho pela multidão que parecia estar em toda parte no pátio do castelo, pelos corredores e aposentos da Corte do rei. Logo quando começou a pensar que perdia seu tempo, que não haveria ninguém naquele bando de pedintes bem vestidos que pudesse levar uma mensagem, avistou seu primo adotivo, James Drummond. Ela atravessou a multidão e soltou um suspiro de alívio quando conseguiu alcançá-lo assim que ele ia se afastar com dois outros homens.

— James! — Elspeth gritou, correu e o agarrou pelo braço.

— Deus do céu, Elspeth! — Ele riu, abraçou-a e a beijou em cada face. — Ouvi umas histórias horríveis sobre você… tão preocupantes que eu estava de partida para Donncoill a fim de saber o que havia de errado. — Olhou para os dois companheiros. — Talvez nos encontremos mais tarde, rapazes.

Depois que os dois homens se afastaram, Elspeth olhou para o belo primo e esboçou um sorriso.

— Não me apresentou aos seus amigos, James. — Seu sorriso alargou-se quando ele enrubesceu e pareceu um pouco constrangido. — Libertinos?

James suspirou e concordou.

—Bons amigos, e eu confiaria neles para proteger minhas costas numa briga.

— Mas não tem certeza de que confiaria neles perto de qualquer das moças da família. — Elspeth riu quando James concordou com relutância. Então, tomou coragem e ficou séria. Por fim, perguntou: — Tem alguma notícia de Payton?

— Bem, ouvi uns murmúrios de que estava morto, o que fez muitas mulheres chorar, mas não acreditei.

— Não quero acreditar também, porém o vi caído com uma flechada. — Elspeth fez a James um breve relato de seus problemas com sir Colin e recebeu em troca um abraço de conforto.

— Todos sabem que estou aqui, Elspeth. Se Payton estivesse morto ou ainda desaparecido, eu teria ouvido falar alguma coisa.

— Você não sabia nada sobre mim.

— Ah, bem, suspeito que seja porque, embora possam pensar que ainda esteja com sir Colin, sabem que está viva. Eu seria avisado se Payton estivesse morto ou se houvesse uma caçada para encontrá-lo.

— Tem toda a razão. Se Payton tivesse sido morto ou ainda se encontrasse desaparecido, nossa família não deixaria você aqui se divertindo com os seus amigos libertinos.

— Libertinagem pode ser um trabalho duro, moça — James retrucou, com uma risada, e Elspeth o olhou com cara de desgosto. — Agora, preciso encontrar um lugar para você ficar.

— Eu tenho um quarto, James — ela disse, e esperou que ele deduzisse o resto.

— Elspeth, você não pode dividir um quarto numa hospedaria com aquele homem — observou James, num tom baixo, e observando as pessoas ao redor para ter certeza de que ninguém os ouvia. — Sabe o que vão pensar.

— Sim, eu sei. — Ela deu de ombros, e seu olhar foi atraído para uma loira voluptuosa que a encarava com demasiada intensidade. — Não me importo. Ficarei com Cormac.

James a fitou por um longo instante; então, praguejou.

— É o tal, não é?

Elspeth sorriu um pouco triste, ao concordar.

— É.

— Bem… dizem que está profundamente envolvido com uma mulher. Faz anos, só Deus sabe por quê.

— Sei disso. Lady Isabel Douglas, viúva de quatro maridos. Ligou-se a ela por um juramento quando ainda era um rapaz, mas tolice da juventude ou não, Cormac acredita piamente em manter uma promessa. — Elspeth meneou a cabeça. — Compreendo… e o bom senso me diz para ficar distante dessa confusão.

— Mas não teve nenhum bom senso.

— Oh, sim, tive, porém o ignorei. Eu o amo. Acho que o amo desde que era criança. Esse pode ser a maior e a mais idiota confusão em que me meti, mas tenho de tentar. Pode entender isso, James?

— Sim, posso entender. Qualquer homem seria tolo de deixá-la de lado por uma mulher como lady Isabel, mas, querida, penso realmente que você pode ter entregado seu coração a um tolo.

— Bem, há umas poucas coisas que aprendi desde que isso começou e que, se as soubesse desde o início, me fariam hesitar. — Então, meneou a cabeça. — Não, mesmo assim eu teria me arriscado. — Então, Elspeth viu o jovem Robbie, da hospedaria, aproximar-se da loira belíssima e lhe entregar um pergaminho. — Quem é aquela mulher? Aquela loira com o rapaz claro do lado?

— Ora, é a famosa lady Isabel. Elspeth, você está doente? Ficou pálida…

Realmente, Elspeth se sentia doente. Sabia, no fundo do coração, que Cormac enviara uma mensagem a Isabel. Ele não desistira daquela mulher. Tomara que procurasse encontrar-se com Isabel para pôr um fim àquele caso longo e complicado, pensou Elspeth, mas não ousava alimentar tal esperança.

— Acho que estou apenas cansada. — Beijou a face de James e podia afirmar, pelo olhar de simpatia nos olhos do primo, que ele sabia exatamente o que a afligia. — Tenho certeza de que iremos nos ver de novo enquanto ambos estivermos por aqui. Apenas faça a família saber que tudo está bem, se alguém chegar e o encontrar.

— De acordo. Elspeth tome cuidado. Isabel não é mulher com quem deve cruzar espadas. Muita gente acredita que ela matou pelo menos um, se não todos os maridos. É uma vadia, mas uma vagabunda esperta. Deitou-se com praticamente todo homem poderoso da Corte e não hesita em usá-los em proveito próprio. Isabel pode destruir você.

— Eu sei. E, na verdade, Isabel poderia ser capaz de dar ordens ao próprio rei e, ainda assim, isso não importa. Ela só precisa fazer uma coisa.

— Ah, deitar-se com o seu belo cavaleiro.

— Bem, sim, isso também pode ser. — A simples idéia de Isabel e Cormac unidos num abraço apaixonado fez a náusea subir pela garganta de Elspeth. — Na verdade, eu estava pensando que tudo que ela precisa fazer é prender Cormac ao seu juramento. — Elspeth viu Robbie ir embora. — Eu o verei mais tarde, James. Não se preocupe comigo.

— É mais fácil falar do que fazer — ele resmungou ao olhar Elspeth se afastar, percebendo quanto lady Isabel a observava atentamente.

Elspeth desabou contra a parede fria da estalagem e tentou controlar as emoções tumultuadas. Tinha alcançado Robbie, e já que ninguém pedira segredo, o rapaz lhe contara que Cormac realmente havia mandado um bilhete a Isabel, e o que esta dissera em resposta. Sem se fazer de rogado, ele tinha desfiado um rosário de fofocas a respeito da mulher. E Elspeth pensou na cegueira de Cormac. Quando até mesmo rapazes imberbes sabiam quem era Isabel, já estava na hora de ele prestar atenção. Embora Robbie não tivesse idéia do que Cormac escrevera, a resposta de Isabel havia sido o bastante para dar a Elspeth uma boa idéia. Cormac contara a Isabel que se encontrava ali, tinha atendido ao seu chamado e estava pronto para encontrar-se com ela. E Isabel lhe dissera que ele não deveria procurá-la; ela o mandaria buscar. Umas poucas moedas foram suficientes para fazer Robbie jurar que não contaria a Cormac sobre a conversa que Elspeth e ele tinham tido.

Elspeth lutou para sufocar a mágoa e a raiva. Ainda existia uma chance de ganhar a batalha. O instinto lhe dizia que Isabel nunca deixaria Cormac livre, mas ele poderia estar preparado para terminar aquele longo relacionamento. Apesar das crenças que ele nutria, será que realmente se agarraria a uma jura que lhe proporcionara tão pouco depois de dez longos anos?

Elspeth endireitou-se e respirou fundo para reunir coragem. Ainda tinha uma chance. Até que Cormac optasse por Isabel, era tolice desistir. Bobagem julgar que uma troca de recados significasse que ela perdera a parada. Elspeth empinou o queixo e rumou para a porta da hospedaria. Teria uma noite, talvez mais, para deixar sua marca. Mesmo que estivesse prestes a ser dispensada por causa de uma antiga amante e de um velho juramento, não desperdiçaria o pouco tempo que lhe restava com Cormac. Isabel não estava na cama com ele ainda, e Elspeth planejava ocupá-la completamente.

Quando entrou no quarto, encontrou Cormac a fitar o teto, de cara fechada. O recado de Isabel obviamente não lhe agradara. Ótimo. Talvez, em sua arrogância, a mulher tivesse dado um passo em falso. Qualquer homem se sentiria humilhado em ser chamado e depois mandado esperar. Elspeth não alimentaria esperanças, viveria o rnomento.

Cormac viu quando Elspeth tirou o manto e depois se aproximou do berço do pequeno Alan, que dormia. Agora, que fizera contato com Isabel, conseguia enxergar o caminho mais claramente. Elspeth era como a febre em seu sangue, mas Isabel era a mulher que ele amava fazia dez anos. Nutria sentimentos por Elspeth, não poderia negar. Estava, sem dúvida, enrabichado pela garota, mas isso não poderia fazê-lo quebrar sua palavra. No entanto, ainda que tudo parecesse tão racional, pouco adiantava para acalmar sua repentina inquietude.

Assim que Elspeth lhe contou sobre o encontro com o primo James, na Corte, Cormac se tranqüilizou. O resto do dia transcorreu entre conversas agradáveis, brincadeiras com Alan e uma excelente refeição. Mas quando Elspeth acomodou o bebê no berço, Cormac sentiu suas incertezas retornarem. Percebia-se à beira de um precipício, com um vento perigosamente forte a empurrá-lo pelas costas.

Acabara de arranjar um encontro com a mulher com quem estava envolvido por dez anos, uma mulher livre agora e com quem havia jurado se casar. Contudo, ao observar Elspeth se despir, percebeu que continuava com o plano de se permitir uma longa noite cheia de luxúria com ela. Recordou-se que Elspeth tinha se enfiado em sua cama, sem pedir promessas. Ela compartilhava a paixão que o devorava e nunca o pressionara por algo mais. E Elspeth também sabia tudo a respeito de Isabel e da jura que ele fizera. Apesar de se lembrar de tudo isso, quando Elspeth deslizou para o seu lado e ele a tomou nos braços, teve a sensação pavorosa de estar traindo alguém. Quem? Isabel, porque sentia tamanho desejo por Elspeth e já pensara em romper o voto por causa desse desejo? Ou Elspeth, porque se deitava com ela, embora soubesse que logo teria de abandoná-la?

— Parece preocupado, Cormac — Elspeth murmurou ao se aconchegar, sentindo o calor do corpo dele.

— Eu? Ora, talvez seja porque estou ardendo de desejo, mas não creio que tenha força ou capacidade de saciar essa fome — ele resmungou, deslizando as mãos pelas costas de Elspeth e acariciando-lhe as nádegas firmes.

Ela o tocou no ventre liso, a sorrir com o jeito que Cormac estremecia ao contato. Ao escorregar a mão mais para baixo, encontrou-o rijo e ereto, a ansiar por ela. Quase preguiçosamente, acariciou-o, e adorou ouvi-lo descrever em murmúrios o prazer que sentia o jeito com que a respiração de Cormac se tornava arquejante, as batidas do coração a se acelerarem.

Não duvidava do desejo de Cormac. O último lance do jogo seria usar essa paixão em toda sua plenitude, deleitar-se nela e forçá-lo a fazer o mesmo. Iria deixá-lo tão saciado, tão cheio de lembranças tórridas e deliciosas que ele nunca se livraria dela, não importava quanto se afastasse.

Cormac gemeu quando Elspeth começou a lhe cobrir o ventre com beijos suaves e afagos provocantes com a língua. Ele enterrou os dedos nos cabelos fartos de Elspeth e afastou-os para que pudesse desfrutar aquela deliciosa visão. Não conseguia pensar em nada que lhe tivesse proporcionado tanto prazer na vida, e lutou para se controlar e aproveitar por quanto mais tempo pudesse.

Ambos gemeram de prazer quando Elspeth se sentou sobre o membro rijo e lentamente deixou que se enterrasse dentro dela. Cormac segurou-a pelo pescoço e puxou-a para baixo. Beijou-a, um beijo longo, lento, que revelava toda a sua ânsia.

Deslizou as mãos até os quadris e incitou-a a se mover. Elspeth sorriu.

— Quer me levar â loucura, meu anjo?

— Sim, talvez eu queira. — Ela lhe acariciou o peito largo e contorceu o corpo devagar. — É sempre tão rápido. Eu quero que demore mais. Quero sentir.

— Sentir o quê, amor?

Elspeth fechou os olhos e jogou a cabeça para trás, os cabelos longos a roçarem nas coxas de Cormac. Havia uma expressão de prazer no rosto dela, um ar inocente de satisfação, ainda que com um toque de sensualidade que quase foi suficiente para levá-lo ao clímax.

— Sentir você dentro de mim — Elspeth murmurou. — Sentir como me preenche.

A rouquidão aveludada daquela voz só fez aumentar o desejo desesperado de Cormac por Elspeth. Não ficou surpreso ao ouvir a própria voz tremer quando disse:

— Elspeth, meu doce anjo, se você quer que cheguemos juntos ao fim desta viagem, é melhor se mexer. Agora.

Ela obedeceu. A princípio, num movimento lento e gracioso, enquanto ambos lutavam para controlar o êxtase. Então, a avidez os consumiu. E numa cavalgada enlouquecida, chegaram juntos ao auge.

Elspeth desabou nos braços de Cormac.

— Ah, meu amor, vai acabar comigo antes do tempo — murmurou Cormac ao beijá-la na testa. — Creio que deve repensar quantas vezes poderemos aproveitar esta dança na noite de hoje.

— Ah, é? E quanto vezes está planejando dançar?

— Quinze. — Ele riu diante do olhar de espanto, e então a beijou quando Elspeth o encarou, com os olhos faiscantes.

— Não conseguiremos andar por um mês — ela resmungou e escorregou para fora da cama. — Acho que seis no máximo.

Cormac soltou uma risada. Observou Elspeth inclinar-se para pegar um pano numa bacia de água do lado da cama. Quando ela se virou para ele, Cormac pegou-a pela cintura e puxou-a para mais perto. Enxugaram as marchas da paixão entre carícias.

Aquela era uma noite para ficar na lembrança, tanto para Cormac como para ela, Elspeth pensou. Não havia espaço para timidez ou hesitação. Era uma batalha pelo coração de um homem. Ao fechar os olhos, ela se entregou completamente a Cormac, corpo, alma, espírito.

Cochilaram e fizeram amor várias vezes. E Elspeth se surpreendeu em como os dois pareciam crianças gulosas a se fartar de doces. E sentiu que havia em Cormac o mesmo desespero que a consumia. A alvorada já se anunciava no céu quando atingiram as alturas novamente, juntos. E Elspeth desabou na cama, certa de que não conseguiria mais mexer um dedo.

— Como está a sua perna? — ela perguntou, e bocejou ao se enrodilhar ao lado dele.

— A da esquerda está ótima. A direita dói um pouquinho. A do meio precisará de muleta.

Elspeth riu e se esfregou preguiçosamente em Cormac.

— Sem-vergonha. Você não pode me culpar. Eu dormia placidamente quando você acordou para me seduzir.

— Seduzir, é? Gosto de ouvir isso. — Ele soltou um longo bocejo e murmurou:

— Alan está resmungando.

Ao ouvir o suave ruído engrolado que vinha do berço de Alan, Elspeth sorriu e fechou os olhos.

— Ótimo. Ele ficará cantarolando por algum tempinho, vai dormir mais uma ou duas horas e depois despertar outra vez. Tenho tempo para um cochilo.

— Consegue dormir com isso?

— É um ruído agradável.

— Talvez ele queira alguma atenção.

— Sim, mas se eu lhe der atenção, Alan vai esperar por isso toda manhã a esta hora.

— Ah, então ignore-o. — Cormac sorriu ao ouvir a risada feliz de Elspeth. — Descanse então, meu anjo. Prometo parar de seduzi-la. Na verdade, não creio que eu tenha força para mais nada agora.

Umas poucas horas mais tarde, Cormac acordou com o ruído dos resmungos de Alan, que sugava os dedinhos. E, ao mesmo tempo, com a sensação deliciosa dos dedos e da língua de Elspeth. Agarrou-a pelos quadris e virou-a para que pudesse lhe devolver o prazer.

Muitos minutos depois, Elspeth sorriu ao sair da cama e deixar Cormac largado e adormecido. Lavou-se e vestiu-se, pois o ar estava frio. Enquanto alimentava o bebê, ficou a olhar Cormac no sono. Sentia-se estranhamente orgulhosa de havê-lo deixado completamente exausto, ainda que um pouco constrangida pelas coisas que fizera para conseguir isso.

Expulsou as dúvidas. Se ele não se lembrasse com satisfação da noite que haviam passado juntos e nem se recordasse da paixão que compartilharam, não merecia outra como aquela. Ela dera o melhor de si, pensou, e desfrutara cada minuto desvairado de tudo aquilo.

Agora, considerou que ao acomodar Alan de volta no berço, era hora de deixar Cormac sozinho. Depois de algumas das coisas que fizera e permitira que ele fizesse Elspeth não tinha certeza se poderia encará-lo. Um tempo longe para acalmar-se e aceitar o próprio comportamento seria o melhor. A coisa mais importante, contudo, era dar a Cormac espaço e tempo para pensar sozinho. Ao sair do quarto com a intenção de encontrar algo para comer, Elspeth rezou para que, fosse o que fosse que Cormac pensasse isso o conduzisse pelo caminho que ela desejava e precisava que ele tomasse.

 **Capítulo VII**

Embora seu corpo ainda doesse, Elspeth sorriu ao sair da hospedaria. Eram dores agradáveis, do amor louco que partilhara com Cormac, e ela saboreou as lembranças que despertavam.

Tinha certeza de que finalmente chegara ao coração de Cormac, que, por fim, acendera bem mais que seus instintos primitivos. Com certeza, nenhum homem poderia dizer palavras tão inebriantes a uma mulher ou fazer amor com ela com tamanha doçura, a menos que a amasse. As três palavrinhas que Elspeth ansiava ouvir logo viriam. Cormac só precisava de tempo para pensar sobre tudo que acontecera e encarar a verdade. E, se fosse preciso, ela ficaria fora o dia inteiro, para dar a ele esse tempo.

— Então, você está viva — resmungou uma voz grave às suas costas.

Elspeth soltou um grito de pavor e fez meia-volta. Então, gritou de alegria ao ver quem estava ali.

— Payton! Graças a Deus! — Jogou-se nos braços do primo e cobriu-lhe o rosto de beijos. — Tive medo que aqueles homens horríveis o tivessem matado.

— Foi por pouco, menina. Mataram mesmo aqueles dois rapazes que seguiam conosco. E eu sangraria até a morte, mas fui encontrado por um pastor, que cuidou de mim e mandou avisar o pessoal em Donncoill. — Payton olhou ao redor, tomou Elspeth pelo braço e puxou-a até um banco em frente à taverna. — Sir Colin a machucou?

— Não. Não teve tempo, pois Cormac me resgatou — respondeu Elspeth, entrelaçando os dedos de Payton nos seus, quase receosa de acreditar que ele estivesse realmente ali, ainda um pouco pálido, porém vivo e bem.

— Foi isso que os amigos de Cormac nos contaram. Mas por que ele a trouxe aqui? Por que não foi até nós?

— Cormac achou que este era o caminho mais curto e mais seguro a seguir. E era o destino dele quando me encontrou.

— Ah, para ver a bela Isabel.

Havia um tom duro, quase de escárnio na voz do primo, e Elspeth franziu a testa.

— Você a conhece?

— Um pouco.

O jeito com que Payton proferiu aquela palavra, sem encarar Elspeth, disse tudo.

— Você se deitou com ela?

— Uma vez.

— Só uma?

— Foi o suficiente. — Payton suspirou e passou os dedos pelos cabelos dourados. — Não sei como explicar isso a você, menina. Ela devora um homem. Não creio que eu estivesse suficientemente atento para ver, mas havia uma expressão nos olhos de Isabel que destruía todo o prazer. Nunca acreditei em tais criaturas, mas se existe mesmo um demônio rubrico, ela é um deles.

— Ah, pobre Cormac — Elspeth murmurou.

— Como pode sentir pena daquele tolo? O jeito com que fala o nome dele me diz que você nutre por Cormac algum sentimento especial. Mas como pode ter piedade de alguém que anda atrás de uma prostituta feito Isabel?

— Como não teria? E não é piedade, apenas simpatia. Sim, gosto dele. Gosto não, eu amo o pobre tolo cego. Acho que Cormac deve me amar também, mas ainda não consegue enxergar isso. Dez anos de lealdade a Isabel o tornaram cego para tudo o mais. E fez um juramento a ela. Levaria muito tempo para explicar, mas creia, poderia custar mais do que posso fazer ou dar para que Cormac quebre um juramento. Acho que consegui com que enxergasse a verdade, porém não tenho certeza de que quero testar o fato. Infelizmente, não acredito que haja mais tempo para jogar esse jogo. Creio que acabo de ver aquele demônio a se esgueirar para a hospedaria onde deixei Cormac, acamado e desprotegido. — Elspeth levantou-se depressa. — Na verdade, aquela feiticeira de coração de pedra não deveria aparecer. Disse que mandaria buscá-lo, não que viria encontrá-lo.

— Você a conheceu? — Payton perguntou ao ver o ondular dos quadris de Isabel, que se dirigia à hospedaria.

— Sim. — Elspeth o cutucou no braço diante daquele sorriso de malícia.

— Não faz mal olhar o belo, menina — ele retrucou. E ficou sério outra vez. — Ela a vê como uma ameaça.

— A mim? — Elspeth achou graça, pois a seus olhos, Isabel era tudo que os homens desejavam.

— Sim, você. — Payton sorriu e beijou-a na face. — É uma bela mulher, Elspeth.

— Mas ela…

— Ela é bonita do jeito que os poetas e os menestréis cantam. Isso não altera o fato de que você também é linda. E Isabel é muito feia por dentro, menina. E sabe disso. E também percebe que a sua beleza vai até o íntimo.

— Cormac não foi completamente fiel a ela durante os últimos dez anos.

— Ora, Elspeth, você não é nenhuma vadia de taverna ou uma prostituta comum. É alguém com quem ele poderia se casar, alguém que poderia se apossar do coração que aquela vagabunda mantém preso no punho por tanto tempo. Isabel vai apertar essas garras, relembrá-lo do amor que Cormac jurou ter por ela.

— Oh… E recordá-lo de seu juramento. Isso é preocupante — Elspeth murmurou, enquanto a mente e o coração lhe diziam para se apressar, correr para a hospedaria e tentar impedir o que Isabel estava prestes a fazer.

— Esperarei por você.

Elspeth suspirou nada surpresa de que Payton tivesse adivinhado seus pensamentos, porém sem saber se deveria ceder a seus impulsos.

— Não sei se é prudente ir até lá. Posso ficar tentada a fazê-lo quebrar o juramento, e isso de nada me serviria. E não quero ser a força de que Cormac precisa, mesmo que ele procure alguma para combater o feitiço de Isabel.

— E por que não? O homem deu a ela dez anos da sua vida. Enquanto nós, rapazes, nos esbaldávamos nos campos da luxúria, Cormac andava atrás de Isabel, acreditando que fosse uma pobre mártir da ganância dos parentes. Só porque ele continua nesse caminho não significa que ainda goste da trilha pela qual enveredou, não quer dizer que não tenha dúvidas, que o vínculo não se enfraqueceu ou mesmo se quebrou. Ninguém gosta de pensar que desperdiçou dez anos, que em troca de todo o sacrifício e sofrimento não possui nada além do que possuía no início da provação.

— Vamos dizer que Cormac finalmente pensou em alguma forma de quebrar o juramento e manter a honra. Tudo que você acabou de dizer daria a ele a força de que precisa para dispensar Isabel?

— Sim e não. Cormac pode querer dispensá-la, mas, se o fizer, terá de admitir que jogou fora dez longos anos. Ele pode bem precisar de um forte empurrão para fazer isso. Vá, menina. Deixe que Cormac veja o que pode ter. Se vale a pena o que tem em comparação ao que continua buscando.

— Eu não queria ver e ouvir como perdi o jogo — Elspeth murmurou.

— Por que deu a ele tudo que uma moça pode dar a um homem?

— Como sabe disso? — Elspeth espantou-se que Payton desconfiasse que ela não fosse mais casta.

— Sei como você pensa menina, pois somos muito parecidos. Você quer aquele homem; um homem que se sente ligado a outra. Acho que você encarou o problema de Isabel, reuniu o conhecimento que podia e viu a vagabunda pelo que ela é de fato. Já que não havia necessidade de respeitar o vínculo que os unia, você decidiu virar a sorte para o seu lado. E como fazer isso, como agarrar e prender um homem que acredita estar apaixonado por outra? Dando-lhe tudo, mantendo-o por perto e satisfeito, penetrando em seu sangue e em seu coração, alimentando seu desejo até que também lhe pertença.

— Pensa que é muito esperto, não é? — Elspeth resmungou.

— Bem, sim, eu sou. — Payton enfrentou aquele olhar de desgosto com um sorriso largo. — É isso o que eu faria menina. Tentaria obrigar minha amante a enxergar apenas meu rosto, a ansiar somente pelo meu contato. Se ela vacilasse, sem se decidir, eu haveria de querer ter certeza de que a deixaria com desejo e felicidade no coração e na mente para que, se eu fosse embora, minha lembrança se recusasse a abandoná-la. Sim, e talvez a mudança que procurei na minha amante começasse assim que eu me fosse.

— Eu sou covarde, Payton.

Ele riu baixinho e a abraçou.

— Não, apenas está relutante em se magoar. Só um tolo não hesitaria em ter o coração partido. E você não é tola. Eu gostaria de assegurar que não haverá sofrimento, mas não vi você e aquele idiota juntos. Não posso julgar. Tudo que posso fazer é lhe dizer para endireitar esse corpo e encarar o desafio. Coloque-se na frente de Cormac para lhe recordar que agora ele tem uma escolha. Se for estúpido demais, se não enxergar que um juramento feito a uma prostituta não vale a pena ser mantido, estarei aqui, menina, pronto para levá-la para casa.

Elspeth o encarou muito séria.

— Mas você não irá falar com Cormac se ele comprovar ser um idiota.

— Não posso?

— Não, não pode. Tudo isso é responsabilidade minha. Vi o que queria e procurei conseguir. Se levei um tapa na mão, o problema é meu. Nem parei para pensar quando percebi que era algo bem maior do que lutar contra outra mulher, que havia essa confusão de juras e honra e a necessidade de Cormac de limpar a mancha que seus pais lançaram sobre o nome da família. Não preciso que meus parentes saiam correndo para reparar, com punhos ou espadas, algum insulto imaginário. A decisão foi só minha. Na verdade, o camarada foi muito difícil de seduzir.

Elspeth esboçou um sorriso quando Payton soltou uma gargalhada.

— Um cavalheiro, hein?

— Muito cavalheiro e reprimido com a idéia de tudo que me devia e aos Murray.

— Mas você superou tudo isso.

— Sim. — Elspeth enrubesceu um pouco. — Descobri que o que minha mãe me disse era verdade. Sou como ela. Senti o que Cormac sentia. Sabia que ele me desejava. Foi estranho e um pouco chocante quando Cormac me beijou pela primeira vez.

— Sempre imaginei que verdade haveria nisso — murmurou Payton, a fitá-la com interesse. — Receio que tenha menosprezado certas coisas. Achava que tudo estava carregado de fantasia, de imaginação romântica.

Elspeth concordou.

— Eu também. E fiquei muito constrangida ao ouvir minha mãe falar de tais coisas. Mas juro a você, Payton, é a verdade. Senti o desejo de Cormac. Alimentei o meu próprio entrelaçado ao dele e, creio de alguma forma, que Cormac sentiu o mesmo. É muito difícil explicar, pois não tenho certeza de ter entendido.

— Pode ter origem no mesmo dom que a faz saber quando alguém mente.

— Ah, sim, algum dom estranho. Explicaria muita coisa.

— Então, deveria estar mais segura de si, mais capaz de confrontar Cormac, pois pode saber o que ele sente.

— Sinto o desejo, a ternura, até mesmo a afeição. Mas também a confusão, a dúvida. E o sofrimento. Sei que o fiz feliz, que se não fosse por Isabel e um juramento feito, ele seria meu sem se questionar. Mas existe Isabel e um juramento, e os conflitos que despertei com relação a essa mulher e à própria honra de Cormac o deixaram muito infeliz. Receio que ele não tenha tido tempo suficiente para resolver o que quer e o que realmente precisa. Mas você tem razão. Devo enfrentar isso. — Elspeth respirou fundo. — O momento da verdade chegou para mim e não posso me esconder dele.

— Rezo para que encontre a verdade que deseja. — Payton beijou-a na face.

— Eu também, mas fique preparado para deixar este lugar. Se eu descobrir que Cormac ainda está enredado na teia de Isabel, que não pode nem mesmo pensar que haja um jeito de cortar o elo forte de sua promessa da juventude, não quero ficar aqui.

— Nem lutar por ele?

— Fiz isso desde que fugi das garras de sir Colin. Se tudo não foi o suficiente para que pelo menos Cormac hesite em voltar para Isabel, então não posso ficar ao lado dele. — Elspeth começou a andar em direção à hospedaria. — Só peço que, se Cormac escolher se prender àquela vagabunda, eu possa controlar a mágoa e a raiva para ir embora com algum resquício de dignidade.

— Isabel! — Cormac exclamou surpreso, quando a mulher esgueirou-se silenciosamente no quarto. — Você disse que mandaria me buscar.

Ergueu-se para uma posição sentada e se recostou contra os travesseiros. A caminhada que acabara de fazer podia ter fortalecido suas pernas, mas, no momento, o deixara tão fraco como um bebê, e Cormac maldisse o momento ruim daquela visita. Teria preferido encará-la com a mente clara e firmeza nos pés. Percebeu que também queria que ela não tivesse vindo procurá-lo no quarto que compartilhava com Elspeth. O que o intrigou era que não se sentia constrangido que Isabel o visse deitado na cama que ele dividia com a amante e, por outro lado, tinha a impressão de estar traindo Elspeth, de alguma maneira.

— Não consegui esperar para vê-lo, meu amor querido — Isabel disse ao correr para o lado da cama e tomar a mão de Cormac nas suas.

— Não? Foi você que disse que eu deveria esperar para encontrá-la.

Isabel ficou tensa quando ouviu o barulho distinto de uma criança balbuciando. Seu olhar desviou-se para o cesto e para o bebê, que brincava alegre, com os pezinhos. Ela sorriu com desgosto diante da visão da criança e também do enorme gato cinza sentado perto do berço. O animal parecia observá-la com o que Isabel sentiu ser uma expressão séria e maldosa nos olhos amarelados.

— Seus? — ela perguntou.

— Oh, não. Elspeth os recolheu. O bebê foi abandonado para morrer, e o gato estava sendo torturado por um bando de moleques.

Isabel estudou Cormac com os olhos estreitados, numa inspeção atenta. As coisas estavam piores do que imaginara. Ele ainda não a tinha beijado. Nem mesmo tentara. E não havia nada, em seu olhar, daquela fome desesperada a que ela se acostumara. A cadela Murray, obviamente, o havia mantido muito satisfeito. Diante disso, deveria fazer uma cena de raiva ciumenta, ou se mostrar magoada e chorosa? Ou apenas fingir que a fulaninha nem mesmo existia?

Decidiu exibir a raiva primeiro. Se Cormac reagisse mal, sempre poderia recorrer às lágrimas depois, fingindo que a raiva nascera do sofrimento. Ele sempre fraquejava ao vê-la chorar. Quando tentava acalmá-la, Isabel o conduzia na direção que queria. No momento, essa direção era quanto mais longe possível da magricela Elspeth Murray. Tentaria conseguir isso sem revelar seu segredo, mas, se fosse forçada, tinha uma arma poderosa para usar, algo que certamente atrairia Cormac para seu lado e o manteria ali.

Cormac era seu. Ele a enxergava como uma vítima meiga e inocente, usada pela família e pelos maridos. Isabel achava ambas as coisas divertidas e encantadoras. Cormac, além disso, era bonito, jovem, forte e viril. Talvez um pouco viril demais, pensou, pois ela tivera de se livrar por três vezes de filhos gerados por ele. Cormac era sua criação e a única constante real em sua vida. Dava-lhe amor, mais fidelidade que qualquer outro, respeito e cortesia, e Isabel sabia que não merecia nenhuma dessas coisas. Não tinha, porém, intenção alguma de perder tudo isso, e certamente não para alguma mulherzinha de um clã cuja única fama parecia ser a capacidade para procriar.

— Tem medo que a sua amante nos pegue juntos? — perguntou a voz a assumir um tom agudo de irritação.

— Isabel! — Cormac exclamou, aborrecido.

Calou-se para controlar uma forte sensação de ressentimento, pois sabia agora que Isabel não era virgem quando tinham ficado juntos pela primeira vez. Depois, ela se deitara com quatro maridos e, se os boatos eram verdadeiros, com alguns amantes também. Não tinha o direito de condená-lo, sobretudo quando viviam mais separados que juntos.

Então, Cormac procurou ser compreensivo como antes. Isabel não escolhera nenhum dos maridos, e ele não tinha prova de que tivera amantes. As situações aflitivas que os dois haviam sofrido não eram por culpa dela. Contudo, de repente, percebeu que não iria permitir que falasse mal de Elspeth, nem que menosprezasse aquilo que ele e Elspeth compartilhavam. Era hora, quem sabe, de Isabel corresponder um pouquinho com a imensa compreensão que Cormac sempre lhe demonstrara.

— Elspeth não é assunto seu — ele retrucou, com frieza, mas lhe afagou o dorso da mão numa carícia para suavizar a dureza da voz.

— Como pode dizer isso, meu amor?

Cormac deu de ombros.

— Duvido que eu consiga fazê-la entender. Elspeth salvou minha vida não uma vez, mas duas. Devo a ela e ao seu clã mais do que poderei pagar. Elspeth e eu somos amigos. — Ficou um pouco surpreso ao se dar conta de que falava sério, do fundo do coração. — É tudo o que você precisa saber.

Amigos? Isabel pensou. Tinha a sensação de que Cormac nunca a chamaria de amiga. Isso queria dizer que Elspeth já conquistara uma parte de Cormac que ela mesma jamais conseguira alcançar, e isso a enraiveceu. Percebeu que ele escapava para longe de seu controle. Podia sentir ouvir na frieza da voz. Aumentou convulsivamente a pressão dos dedos na mão de Cormac, ignorando o modo como ele a encarou.

— Sinto muito — Isabel murmurou. — Receio que a presença dela a seu lado tenha se apossado da minha mente. Desde que a vi, tive medo de que pudesse afastá-lo de mim. Foi por isso que eu pedi que você esperasse, a princípio. Não passava de ciúme.

A evidente infelicidade de Isabel espicaçou a culpa de Cormac, embora não de maneira tão forte nem tão rápida como sentira outras vezes antes. Aquela era a mulher com quem se comprometera a mulher com quem poderia estar casado em breve. Não deveriam existir segredos entre ambos e, no entanto, ele não sentia nem vontade de se confessar nem de pedir desculpas.

Abraçou-a, passando o braço em torno dos ombros de Isabel quando ela se sentou na cama, e apertou-a gentilmente contra o peito. Embora fizesse quase um ano que não a tocava, não sentiu o menor lampejo de desejo. Disse a si mesmo que era porque Isabel estava triste, precisava de consolo, não de sedução, mas não acreditou nos próprios argumentos.

— Não tem motivo para ter ciúme — Cormac mentiu outra coisa que era a primeira vez que fazia com Isabel, mas que não o deixou constrangido como deveria.

— Eu não suportaria perdê-lo, Cormac. Sei que não tenho o direito de me apegar a você. Deveria liberá-lo daquele juramento que fizemos quando não passávamos de duas crianças. Por egoísmo, eu não o fiz, e o forço a ficar sozinho. É que preciso tanto de você… Você é a única coisa boa na minha triste vida, minha única fonte de alegria. Sem o seu amor para me manter forte, eu simplesmente murcharia e morreria. Mas não devo condená-lo a compartilhar meu infortúnio.

As palavras foram pronunciadas numa voz suave e trêmula. Cormac sabia que deveria jurar devoção no mesmo instante, repetir sua promessa e depois fazer amor com Isabel. Contudo, de repente, sentiu-se como se estivesse representando um papel estranho numa peça mórbida de teatro. Tinha amadurecido e mudado; Isabel também amadurecera e mudara, maridos e amantes entravam e saíam de cena e, no entanto, tudo continuava na mesma. Isabel se lastimava pelo egoísmo e sugeria deixá-lo livre, e ele assegurava que queria apenas estar ao lado dela. No momento, Cormac não sentia nenhuma inclinação para dizer sua fala, e isso, ao mesmo tempo, o espantou e afligiu.

Por dez longos anos, havia pronunciado fielmente as palavras que agora Isabel esperava. Deveriam sair com facilidade e, contudo, permaneciam bloqueadas dentro dele. Sentia raiva diante daquela exigência. Não provara sua devoção repetidas vezes durante os últimos dez anos? Não estava ali, depois de correr de novo atrás dela? E apesar do lugar de Elspeth agora em sua vida, Cormac não tinha mandado avisar Isabel que havia chegado e não aceitara humildemente a exigência de esperar até ser chamado? O que aquela mulher poderia querer?

Alguma coisa estava profundamente errada. Algo mudara. Cormac não percebia em si aquela avidez que o devorava sempre que via Isabel. Não conseguia nem mesmo achar que a falta de impulso sexual fosse apenas por ter estado nos braços de Elspeth fazia apenas horas. Uma vozinha em sua cabeça o avisava para observar mais atentamente, para abrir os olhos e ver que estava livre de Isabel, sugerindo que existiam meios de quebrar a promessa e manter a honra, mas Cormac a sufocou.

Recusava-se a aceitar que desperdiçara dez anos de sua vida, ou, bem pior, que representara o papel de tolo fiel por aquele tempo todo. Não queria pensar que se prendera erroneamente a uma jura que não poderia quebrar, mas que sempre lamentara. Estava cansado, era isso, pensou, depois de ter se saciado plenamente nos braços macios de Elspeth. Logo todos os antigos sentimentos que Isabel sempre despertara nele voltariam. Tudo ficaria bem de novo. Só precisava esperar um pouco.

— Cormac? — Isabel pressionou ao vê-lo mudo e pensativo.

Beijou-lhe o lóbulo da orelha, algo que sabia ser do agrado dele. E ficou espantada quando o sentiu tenso sob o toque de seus lábios. Não se afastou, mas ela o percebeu retrair-se de alguma forma. As coisas estavam piores, bem piores do que Isabel pensava. Então, ela ouviu um ligeiro ruído perto da porta, o suave farfalhar de uma saia pelo chão. Poderia ser uma criada, mas o instinto lhe disse que era Elspeth Murray. Isabel poderia ter problemas em atrair Cormac de volta, mas conseguiria com o tempo. Seria bem mais rápido se a pequena Elspeth Murray sumisse da vida dele. E isso era algo que Isabel sentia que poderia conseguir. Tudo que precisava era de uns poucos minutos, antes que Cormac visse que Elspeth voltara. Comprimiu as mãos nas faces dele e puxou-lhe a boca para junto da sua, escondendo a fúria que sentia quando Cormac foi lento em lhe retribuir o beijo.

— Ah, Cormac, meu amor — disse alto o bastante para se fazer ouvir pela pessoa perto da porta —, como tenho saudade de você! — Continuou a prendê-lo pelo rosto, obrigando-o a encará-la, embora percebesse que o olhar dele se desviava. — Ainda existe um fogo entre nós.

Cormac não sentia nada, mas, mesmo assim, declarou:

— Sim, Isabel. Sempre houve.

Não era uma completa mentira, pois assim que se sentisse mais descansado, tinha certeza de que aquele fogo voltaria.

Ao perceber que iria ser difícil arrancar uma confissão ardente de Cormac naquele momento, Isabel esforçou-se para levar o assunto na direção que queria. Se fizesse as perguntas certas ou arrancasse as palavras corretas, elas poderiam facilmente soar ardentes e cheias de amor. Cormac, na verdade, nunca declarara que seu coração era dela e só dela, mas Isabel sentia-se segura de que poderia fazê-lo dizer algo muito próximo disso.

— Depois de tantos anos, de tantas noites compartilhadas, com certeza você não me deixará de lado como um osso descarnado, não é?

— Não, claro que não! — Cormac exclamou, irritado por ter de lembrá-la de que não era homem de quebrar a palavra dada.

— Oh, você me fez tão feliz! Eu estava com tanto medo, Cormac.

— Não precisa ter medo, doçura — ele murmurou ao lhe afagar os cabelos. — Estou aqui, como sempre estive para você. Tal como prometi.

— Posso confiar no seu amor, não posso?

— Naturalmente.

— Estou tão contente que tenha vindo me ver outra vez, meu amor! — Isabel exclamou ao roçar os lábios nos dele. — Creio que existe esperança para nós dois desta vez, que finalmente poderemos ficar juntos como sempre desejamos. Não está feliz?

— Claro Isabel. Como não estaria? Não é o que procurei durante dez longos anos? — Então, por que se sentia tão encurralado? Cormac perguntou a si mesmo. E não encontrou resposta. — Acho que você deveria ir embora antes que sejamos descobertos.

— Oh, não se preocupe — Isabel respondeu. — Estou cansada de esconder o que sinto por você, o que nós sentimos um pelo outro. É hora de nos agarrarmos àquilo pelo qual ansiamos e de deixarmos de lado toda compostura e medo do perigo. Deveríamos proclamar nosso amor do mar do Norte ao Tamisa.

Cormac mal conseguiu deixar de berrar: _Por Deus, não!_ Deveria estar extasiado por Isabel, finalmente, ter coragem de proclamar seu amor, mas tudo o que conseguia pensar era que Elspeth poderia ouvir e ficar magoada. Um pensamento incômodo cruzou-lhe a mente. Algo estranho estava acontecendo e ele precisava desesperadamente ficar sozinho para descobrir o que era.

— Fico feliz, Isabel, e muitas vezes desejei que pudéssemos fazer isso. Contudo, creio que um pouco de cautela seria prudente agora — disse com suavidade. Então, percebeu que ela parecia estar à beira das lágrimas, e beijou-a depressa. — Somos mais velhos agora, mais sábios para nos permitirmos tal impulsividade, ações tão apressadas. Vamos manter um pouco de discrição.

— Ah, você precisa falar com a sua vagabunda. Compreendo e vou esperar. Mas não por muito tempo, meu amor.

Antes que Cormac pudesse repreendê-la pelas palavras ríspidas a respeito de Elspeth, uma voz rouca, familiar, que lhe provocou calafrios, resmungou:

— Por que esperar? Vamos esclarecer a questão aqui e agora.

E Cormac sentiu como se algo dentro dele precisasse gritar alto, de pânico e frustração.

Elspeth julgou que fosse desmaiar. A dor latejava pelo seu corpo a cada batida do coração. E ela não tinha certeza do que provocava mais sofrimento: a visão de Cormac e Isabel abraçados, ou as palavras dele, que soavam como o sino da morte para todas suas esperanças e sonhos. Perdera o jogo.

— Elspeth — Cormac começou ao se livrar da mão de Isabel, mas não conseguiu pensar em nada para dizer. — Quanto tempo faz que está aí?

— O suficiente — ela respondeu.

A expressão tensa e a palidez do rosto de Elspeth mostravam que ela ouvira tudo que ele e Isabel tinham dito um ao outro. Teve ganas de correr para o lado de Elspeth e proclamar aos berros que tudo era mentira, tentar retirar cada palavra que pronunciara. Qualquer coisa que afastasse o olhar de dor daqueles belos olhos. Não poderia fazer isso com Isabel, no entanto. Ela não merecia ser magoada, tanto quanto Elspeth não merecia. E agora, ele não tinha mais certeza se havia mentido para Isabel. Precisava de tempo para analisar o próprio coração e ver se não estava se entregando à luxúria.

— Elspeth, precisamos conversar! — exclamou, olhando de relance para Isabel, quando esta se levantou.

— Não creio que tenhamos alguma coisa a dizer um ao outro — retrucou Elspeth.

— Claro que você tem menina — disse Isabel, alisando o vestido, a sugerir com o gesto que ela e Cormac tinham sido ardentes a ponto de deixá-la amarrotado. — Sairei para que possam conversar. Roçou a boca nos lábios de Cormac. — Mande notícias mais tarde, meu amor. Quando estiver livre. Depois, poderemos nos encontrar de novo.

Não foi fácil, mas Elspeth resistiu à tentação de derrubar Isabel quando a mulher passou a seu lado, exibindo uma expressão presunçosa de triunfo nas feições perfeitas. Isabel vencera. Ambas sabiam disso. Não era preciso se vangloriar.

E o que Isabel ganhara? Elspeth pensou ao voltar os olhos para Cormac. A raiva brotou do fundo de seu coração, expulsando a mágoa por um breve momento. E Elspeth apegou-se àquele sentimento. Cormac era um cego, um tolo. Ela estava disposta a lhe entregar tudo que qualquer homem poderia desejar e, no entanto, Cormac se agarrava a uma mulher que fazia dele apenas um brinquedo. Prendia-se a um juramento por senso de honra, e Isabel usava isso para mantê-lo cativo. Elspeth pensou em quando se tornara também uma tola. Era a única explicação para haver tentado com tamanho empenho conquistar um homem que não conseguia enxergar além de um rosto bonito; por amar um homem que provavelmente ainda acreditaria que Isabel fosse uma doce vítima, mesmo se a surpreendesse sobre o cadáver do marido, com um punhal ensangüentado na mão muito branca. E era essa cegueira que o levava a honrar uma promessa a uma mulher que não sabia o que significava honradez.

Cormac maldisse a própria fraqueza ao jogar as pernas para o lado da cama e descobrir que não conseguiria ficar de pé sem se desequilibrar. Não deveria ter se esforçado tanto ao caminhar depois de extenuar-se durante uma noite tão maravilhosa. Seria melhor se pudesse se firmar, mover-se depressa e, se necessário, segurar Elspeth com firmeza. Em vez disso, iria depender da força das palavras e não confiava na própria habilidade de acalmar a fúria de Elspeth.

Elspeth começou a recolher seus pertences.

— O que está fazendo? — ele perguntou.

— Indo embora — ela respondeu, ao jogar as poucas posses dentro da sacola que trouxera.

— Precisamos conversar Elspeth.

— Sobre o quê?

— Sobre o que viu ou ouviu aqui.

— Vi e ouvi dois velhos amantes renovando seu caso de amor. Vi que você não pode quebrar um juramento, não importa que idade tenha e quantas coisas mudaram para ambos. O que mais eu deveria ver?

Cormac passou os dedos pelos cabelos.

— Eu não estava renovando o caso com Isabel.

—Não? — Elspeth jogou a última de suas coisas na bolsa, e depois a amarrou com toda força, como se visualizasse os laços a passarem pelo pescoço de Cormac. — Ela enfiou a língua na sua boca porque estava feliz que você lhe dissesse adeus, não foi?

— Você sabia que eu vinha para cá me encontrar com ela.

— Sim, eu sabia. É óbvio que sou uma grande idiota por pensar que o que aconteceu entre nós poderia provocar uma pequena mudança em seus planos. Bem, parece que a sua querida tem razão e é hora de dizer adeus à sua vagabunda.

— Isabel foi indelicada.

— Não se desculpe por ela. Sim, Isabel se expressou sem nenhuma delicadeza, mas não tentou dizer que não falava sério. Disse o que quis.

— Ela não teria se expressado com tanta crueldade se soubesse que você poderia ouvir.

Elspeth pensou como um homem inteligente podia ser tão estúpido.

— Isabel sabia que eu escutaria, pois sabia que eu estava parada ali. — Acomodou Alan na faixa de apoio, que passou pelo pescoço, e depois empurrou Barrento para dentro da cesta.

— Não… — Cormac calou-se quando ela o encarou com desdém. — Elspeth, você precisa tentar compreender. Estou comprometido com Isabel. Ela tem uma vida muito dura e infeliz. Precisa de mim.

Tudo aconteceu antes que Elspeth conseguisse recuperar o controle de si mesma. Atingiu-o com a bolsa duas vezes. Por um momento, ficou horrorizada por ter batido num homem ferido. Então, Cormac se endireitou, esfregou a cabeça e a encarou de cenho fechado. Quando Elspeth viu que na verdade não o machucara, teve um impulso de bater de novo. Queria magoá-lo, se não emocionalmente, pelo menos no físico. Mas bastava. Era hora de partir. Ao ver negado o costumeiro alívio, a violência que Elspeth sentia abriu caminho através das palavras iradas com que ela o agrediu:

— Sim, pobrezinha da atormentada Isabel — caçoou. — Ótimo. Corra para ela como tem feito por tanto tempo, e me xingue, se posso ver o que você ganhou por seus dez anos de martírio. A maioria dos homens teria considerado o juramento sem efeito depois do primeiro casamento, quanto mais depois do quarto.

— Casamentos que foram forçados. Não foi culpa dela que tenhamos nos separado tantas vezes. Sinto muito se você acha que eu a usei injustamente.

— Claro que usou.

— Bem, não vi você chorando! — Cormac esbravejou furioso consigo mesmo por fazer tal confusão, e com Elspeth, pelas palavras cortantes que o machucavam até as entranhas.

— Não estou me referindo a toda a luxúria a que nos entregamos. A injustiça vem do fato de você nem uma vez considerar a possibilidade de mudar de rumo. Nunca tentou ter de mim mais do que satisfação carnal ou me dar mais do que isso. Não fui nada além de um par de coxas abertas e convenientes, e você nunca me deu a chance de ser algo mais.

— Nunca pensei que quisesse ser mais — ele murmurou, e percebeu que não era de todo verdade.

— Então; é ainda mais tolo do que pensei que fosse. Ou um mentiroso. — Elspeth sabia que o sorriso que o próprio sorriso não passava de um feio torcer dos lábios, ao ver que Cormac enrubescia. — Sim, por um tempo eu acreditei realmente que era tão tola como você. Saí à caça de algo que nunca poderia ter. Meu único consolo é que, diferentemente de você, tenho juízo para ver que desperdicei apenas o meu tempo.

Cormac levantou-se e estendeu-lhe a mão.

— Fique mais um pouco, Elspeth, pelo menos para recuperar a calma.

— Não me toque! — ela gritou, afastando a mão dele com uma tapa. — Ficar? Creio que não. Não tenho estômago para observar você tentar resolver o que fazer comigo enquanto sai no rastro de Isabel. Você pode não achar, mas eu tenho algum orgulho. Não permitirei que pise em mim mais do que já pisou. Sei que eu disse que não precisava me fazer promessas, mas isso não quer dizer que não deva me respeitar também. Você fez sua escolha.

— Não pode esperar que um homem ponha de lado dez anos com uma mulher em um dia ou dois. Não, não quando existe um compromisso assumido.

— Não? Eu o amo! Dei-lhe tudo que uma mulher pode dar a um homem Joguei meu orgulho, minha castidade e meu coração a seus pés! E estava ansiosa para lhe dar o quer que quisesse, bastava você pedir! — A raiva de Elspeth cresceu conforme ela falava, e seu sofrimento começou lentamente a se libertar dos laços tensos em que o prendera, adicionando uma suave agonia ao tom de sua voz. — Mas não creio que você saiba o que é o amor… Eu nunca o deixaria. Teria de ser arrastada, amarrada e amordaçada para ficar de pé diante do altar com outro homem. Eu estaria a seu lado enquanto você fugia dos Douglas e não teria deixado pedra sobre pedra até encontrar o verdadeiro assassino. Eu teria gritado sua inocência aos brados de um canto da Escócia a outro. O amor é assim. Não é ir docilmente de um marido para outro, nem convocá-lo apenas quando os problemas fervem.

Respirou fundo. E o encarou de queixo erguido.

— Ótimo. Você escolheu a cama em que quer se deitar. Terá sua preciosa honra intocada. Por mais que eu esteja magoada e enraivecida, rezo para que estejamos todos errados a respeito de Isabel, que ela seja realmente a pobre e doce madona que você pensa que ela é. Mas creio que encontrará uma cama de pedras. Quem sabe vá pensar em mim, em tudo que lhe ofereci e em tudo que tratou de forma tão insensível e jogou fora. Pois o que jogou fora está descartado, e precisará de muito mais do que você tem a oferecer para recolher isso de novo. Sim, preste bem atenção, meu belo namorado; se você se decidir a meu favor depois que eu for embora, será preciso muito mais que lindos sorrisos e palavras bonitas para me fazer querer me arriscar a essa agonia pela segunda vez. Se resolver que sou eu quem você quer, terá de rastejar tal como rastejou por Isabel por dez longos anos desperdiçados.

Elspeth percebeu que Cormac parecia estupefato, de olhos arregalados e de rosto pálido. Ela meneou a cabeça e saiu, fechando a porta atrás de si. Esforçando-se para ficar calma, deixou a hospedaria. Não se surpreendeu ao encontrar Isabel à sua espera do lado de fora.

— Não foi muito longe — Elspeth disse, tentando ocultar o profundo desdém pela mulher.

— Só queria ter certeza de que era você que iria bem longe! — exclamou Isabel, com um sorriso de deboche.

— Gosta de se vangloriar quando vence, não é? Isso destoa da boa educação.

Isabel empertigou-se toda e a encarou com raiva.

— Sim, eu venci. E estou feliz que você tenha o bom senso de enxergar isso e vá embora. Algumas mulheres podem tentar lutar pelo homem que desejam.

— E acha que não fiz isso? Lutei muito, na verdade. Mesmo assim, é difícil superar dez anos de escravidão. Dez anos de se acreditar apaixonado por uma mulher que realmente nunca existiu. Dez anos honrando uma jura que ele nunca deveria ter feito, em primeiro lugar. Sim, pode rir. Você conquistou o direito de continuar a brincar com o pobre tolo cego. Por quanto tempo? Joga um jogo mórbido e arriscado, senhora. Cormac é o único que julga que você não passa de uma pobre moça forçada a se dobrar à vontade da família gananciosa. No momento, creio que esse maldito senso de honra é tudo que o prende a você. Os parentes dele a enxergam como aquilo que é. E também os amigos. E a maioria das pessoas. Você não conseguiu esconder o que é diante dos outros e, um dia, não poderá esconder diante de Cormac também.

— E acha que ele, então, irá correndo atrás de você?

Elspeth deu de ombros.

— Pode ser. Não importa. Cormac fugirá de você, e é melhor esperar que ele faça isso. Afinal, Cormac pode resolver fazê-la pagar por suas trapaças, e eu, com certeza, não a invejo por ter de encarar um homem que sabe que você fez dele um completo tolo pela maior parte da vida.

— Cormac me ama. Sempre me amou. Você não conseguiu tirar isso dele, não é?

— Quem sabe? Embora eu creia que você já está imaginando se existe nele ainda amor ou simplesmente um homem incapaz de quebrar sua palavra. Apesar de parecer que Cormac a escolheu, eu não desaparecerei completamente como você gostaria. Não, senhora, estou no sangue dele, em suas lembranças e num pedacinho de seu coração. Oh, sim, sei bem que ele vai se recordar de mim. E você nunca terá certeza quando a minha lembrança se intrometerá, qual a razão, e se ele a estará comparando comigo.

A risada de Isabel foi breve e gelada.

— E você acha que pode ganhar em tal comparação?

— Claro, eu dei a Cormac a única coisa que você nunca teve a única coisa que não pode dar a ninguém.

— Se pensa que Cormac e eu temos uma relação casta, então é realmente uma tola.

— Não falo de paixão, senhora, mas de amor. Eu o amei completamente, sem exigências, sem restrições. Ele sabe que o amei, pois eu lhe disse. E eis onde você fracassará em me vencer, pois nunca o amou. Por dez anos cuspiu num presente que muitas mulheres matariam para ter. Abusou da honra e do amor de Cormac. E é por isso que a desprezo e sempre a desprezarei. É por isso que acredito que você é ainda mais tola que o pobre Cormac.

Elspeth podia ver, pela expressão fria e sarcástica de Isabel, que a mulher simplesmente não conseguira compreender o que ela dizia.

— Um belo discurso — Isabel revelou todo o seu desdém nos olhos azuis —, mas creio que você estava de saída, não estava?

— Sim, Payton espera por mim. Acho que conhece meu primo, sir Payton Murray.

Era, sem dúvida, um pouco de mesquinharia de sua parte, mas Elspeth ficou deliciada com o jeito com que os olhos de Isabel se arregalaram, e a mulher empalideceu. Isabel distribuía seus favores tão indiscriminadamente que Elspeth estava surpresa de que Cormac não ficasse surdo com os murmúrios de quanto ela era prostituta. Porém, pensou com tristeza, era provável que ele os ignorasse ou negasse, como fazia com tudo que dizia respeito a Isabel. Então se deu conta de que aquela mulher realmente não tinha nenhum princípio moral.

— Payton vai ficar na Corte? — Isabel perguntou, e depois dirigiu a Elspeth um olhar malicioso. — Ele é um excelente amante.

— Puxa Isabel, se não começar a manter as coxas fechadas, não haverá um homem na Escócia a quem Cormac possa olhar nos olhos.

Elspeth se afastou, fingindo não ouvir o palavrão murmurado por Isabel. Perder para aquela mulher a deixava doente, mas esforçou-se por andar de cabeça erguida, orgulhosa. Embora não pudesse ocultar o fato diante do olhar experiente de Isabel, queria deixar a impressão de que Elspeth Murray não sofreria por muito tempo.

Quando ela se aproximou de Payton, o primo se levantou, olhou-a longamente e depois a envolveu nos braços. Elspeth não se esquivou do abraço, mas só se permitiu aceitar um pouco de todo aquele conforto. Mais um pouco e iria chorar tão alto como um bebê desmamado.

— Estou pronta para voltar a Donncoill — murmurou ao se afastar.

Com um olhar para os dois acompanhantes, Payton sorriu.

— Não deveria me surpreender que você voltasse com um ou dois abandonados. — Acariciou os cachos escuros do bebê e depois coçou o pescoço do gato.

— Alguém deixou o bebê na beira da estrada para morrer e ninguém na vila mais próxima o queria. Eu lhe dei o nome de Alan. O gato estava sendo torturado horrivelmente por alguns moleques maldosos. E não fugiu depois que o peguei e curei seus ferimentos. O nome dele é Barrento. — Elspeth sorriu ao acariciar a cabeça do gato, que ronronou alto.

— Vai deixar o tolo, então?

— Sim, ele fez sua escolha.

— E você não quer ficar e tentar fazê-lo mudar de idéia?

— Não. Fiz tudo que sabia e nada funcionou. A menos que Cormac veja que Isabel usa sua honra contra ele, continuará preso a esse compromisso.

—Acha que Cormac vai se arrepender da escolha e procurar por você?

Elspeth deu de ombros. Payton ajudou-a a prender os alforjes na sela da montaria.

— Eu não lhe disse que iria esperar.

— Foi sensato.

Ela montou, depois suspirou e olhou para o primo.

— Receio que não tenha conseguido controlar meu temperamento. Disse coisas a Cormac… — Elspeth meneou a cabeça. — Disse que eu poderia pensar em aceitá-lo de volta se ele rastejasse para mim como rastejou para Isabel por dez longos anos. — Não se surpreendeu quando Payton se encolheu. — Não creio que Cormac veja alguma promessa ou boas-vindas nisso, você não acha?

— Não, menina. Bem, vamos voltar a Donncoill. Talvez algum tempo, alguma distância… — ele murmurou e deu-lhe uma tapinha na perna. Em seguida, saiu para reunir seus homens.

Cavalgaram por poucas horas antes de acampar para a noite. Era um grupo quieto e sombrio aquele que partilhou o pão, o queijo e o vinho em torno de uma pequena fogueira. Elspeth suspeitou que fosse a responsável pelo humor dos homens, mas não tinha idéia de como dar um jeito nisso. Custava-lhe toda a força de vontade impedir-se de cair num choro inconsolável.

Cuidar de Alan ajudou um pouco, embora até o menino estivesse quieto de uma forma incomum. Barrento desaparecera para caçar a própria comida. Voltou logo, assim que Alan dormiu, e se enrolou perto do cesto da criança. Elspeth ajudou a limpar tudo depois da refeição e estendeu a manta de dormir perto da de Payton. Rezou para que o sono viesse logo.

Não veio. Tudo que ela queria era chorar. Gritar de dor e pesar. Seu peito doía, apertado. Sua garganta parecia fechada, e Elspeth mal conseguia respirar. Não poderia se entregar a tais emoções na frente dos homens. Iria constrangê-los. Também tinha medo de que, se começasse se soltasse a tristeza, iria se debulhar em lágrimas e se lamentar pelo caminho todo até Donncoill.

— Ninguém vai recriminá-la se você chorar, Elspeth — disse Payton.

— Sei disso, mas não vou me permitir.

— Porque não vale a pena?

— Bem, talvez não valha. Deus do céu, como condenar um homem por desejar honrar seu juramento?

Payton estendeu a mão, passou o braço pela cintura de Elspeth e puxou-a para mais perto. Ela estava tensa como a corda de um arco e isso o preocupou. Elspeth era uma mulher que expunha livremente suas emoções, sem nada esconder. Aquele controle era incomum. Ele maldisse o destino que a reunira a Cormac.

— Você é jovem, Elspeth. Vai se curar.

Palavras desgastadas e não muito reconfortantes, mas ainda verdadeiras.

— Eu sei. Acho que nunca amarei ninguém como amei a ele. É estranho, pois embora eu esteja muito zangada e muito ferida, ainda sinto pena de Cormac. E me descubro esperando que ele encontre um pouco de felicidade, que não pague muito caro por escolher a honra em vez de mim. Até pensei se não deveria voltar e salvá-lo de Isabel… — Soltou uma risada nervosa. — Que criatura birrenta eu sou. Quero magoá-lo como ele me magoou, mas não desejo que seja magoado por outra pessoa.

— Compreensível. Você o ama. Nunca estive apaixonado, mas creio que isso passará, que você irá se curar. Acho que o amor é uma emoção que deve ser correspondida, cultivada, ou morrerá. — Hesitou um momento e depois pigarreou. — E se Cormac a deixou… grávida, Elspeth?

Ela sentiu o peito apertar-se de medo e esperança. Se estivesse carregando o filho de Cormac, isso causaria tantos problemas que fazia sua cabeça girar só de pensar neles. Iria magoar e desapontar a família, pelo menos por algum tempo. Não tinha medo de perder o amor dos pais e dos parentes, pois sabia que amariam o filho que ela trouxesse ao mundo. Cormac, contudo, teria de evitar todos os de seu clã, como evitara os Douglas durante anos, Elspeth pensou. Poderia convencê-los a não o matarem ou ferirem gravemente, porém suspeitava que encontrariam outros meios de tomar a vida dele um inferno.

A alegria e a esperança nasciam da idéia de que teria uma parte de Cormac para amar. Haveria tristeza também. Um filho lhe daria alguém a quem dedicar o amor sem esperança, mas também impediria que se esquecesse completamente de Cormac. As lembranças despertariam cada vez que olhasse o filho que haviam gerado juntos. Só podia esperar que essas recordações fossem mais doces que dolorosas.

— Não sei se estou grávida. Se estiver… Bem, será alegre e triste, mas eu darei um jeito.

— Também acabará com toda as chances de você se casar com alguém.

— Acho que seria assim, de qualquer forma. — Elspeth sentiu os olhos cheios de lágrimas e tentou lutar contra elas. — Eu sabia o que poderia perder quando resolvi me entregar a Cormac e tentar fazer com que ele me amasse. Eu não tinha escolha. Acho que o amei desde a primeira vez que o vi, embora fosse uma criança. Senti que Cormac era a minha outra metade, mas tive a certeza da primeira vez que os lábios dele tocaram os meus. Na minha arrogância, ou talvez na minha estupidez, pensei que Cormac soubesse também. Tudo que fiz foi para fazê-lo olhar bem de perto para enxergar. — Começou a chorar baixinho e resolveu que poderia ser bom aliviar um pouco o pesar que a oprimia. — Eu poderia tê-lo feito muito feliz, Payton.

O primo apertou-a com ternura e beijou os cabelos dela.

— Sim, menina, poderia, e acho que o fato de Cormac ter jogado fora esse presente precioso por uma vagabunda como Isabel é, na verdade, o que faz dele um tolo.

— Eles devem ter fornicado a noite inteira! — Isabel esbravejou. — O quarto fedia a sexo.

Sir Kenneth Douglas observou a amante andar pelo quarto com um ligeiro interesse. Ergueu-se e sentou-se, meio esparramado na cama.

— Um cheiro que lhe é muito familiar.

Isabel o fuzilou com os olhos. No momento, estava indiferente à visão do corpo nu e claramente excitado do amante. Desde o primeiro casamento de Isabel com o primo de Kenneth, os dois haviam se ligado fortemente pelo sexo e pelo sangue em suas mãos. Nenhum deles era fiel ao outro, cada um a tomar amantes quando lhes comprazia, embora, de uma maneira estranha, fossem tão unidos como se fossem casados. O esquema de se tomarem ricos e poderosos por intermédio dos maridos de Isabel os mantinha juntos, assim como a violenta e insaciável lascívia de um pelo outro.

Kenneth era o único homem que Isabel nunca pudera controlar. Com seus cabelos negros, olhos escuros e pele morena, parecia mais um espanhol que um escocês. Também tinha um jeito duro, frio e perigoso, todas as características que faziam o pulso de Isabel se acelerar. Para seu absoluto desgosto, a maneira com que ele a relembrava constantemente daquilo que ela era, depreciando-a com insultos ditos num tom macio, também a excitava.

— Bem, a ameaça que ela representava se foi agora — disse Isabel. — Não foi tão difícil de expulsá-la.

— Tem certeza?

— Observei quando Elspeth partiu com sir Payton, carregando a cesta, um pirralho e um gato monstruoso. Ela foi embora.

— Em corpo, talvez, mas… e em espírito? — Kenneth deu de ombros. — Levará um tempo até que você possa ter certeza de que a lembrança de Elspeth não ficou gravada em Cormac. Se acontecer isso, ele pode não ser mais o tolo complacente e amoroso que tem sido até agora. Ela pode ter lhe aberto os olhos.

— E você acha que isso o tornaria perigoso?

— Cormac sabe muito sobre você, Isabel. Demais. Até agora, sua devoção cega, sua crença de que você é uma pobre inocente enganada, e seu estranho apego a um voto que muitos homens teriam deixado de lado muito tempo atrás, o impediram de ver tudo com clareza. Se enxergar a grande maravilha que você é — resmungou, num tom tão sarcástico e ferino que fez Isabel franzir a testa —, ele pode começar a pensar mais atentamente em tudo que viu, e não ser tão cego que não compreenda a importância disso.

Isabel suspirou com uma pesar passageiro e depois se sentou na cama.

— Você quer se livrar dele. — Estendeu a mão e fechou os dedos longos e esguios em torno do membro rijo.

— A menos que Cormac nos force a agir mais cedo do que gostaríamos, esperaremos até podermos fazer bom uso dele. Cormac pode morrer protegendo você. Isso agradaria à almazinha cavalheiresca do bobalhão.

— Não quero falar disso agora. — Isabel inclinou-se na direção do sexo de Kenneth.

— Está com pena? Vai sentir falta do idiota?

Kenneth não era o único que podia lhe dirigir um suave insulto ou provocação.

— Ele tem algumas excelentes qualidades — Apertou ligeiramente o sexo ereto — de que sentirei muita saudade.

De certa forma, Isabel falava a verdade, mas ronronou com prazer vitorioso quando o amante aceitou o desafio que ela lhe lançara.

 **Capítulo VIII**

Cormac resmungou um palavrão e se levantou. Durante três dias, dormir tinha sido impossível. Por três dias, toda vez que fechava os olhos, via o olhar de Elspeth, ouvia o sofrimento em sua voz, recordava-se de cada palavra que ela havia dito.

Por três dias torturantes, ele pouco fizera a não ser pensar e tentar desesperadamente se convencer de que não era o tolo como Elspeth o chamara. Hora após hora, a se escoarem lentamente, Cormac lutara para ignorar o vazio que sentia o sofrimento causado pela dúvida. As únicas coisas que se tornavam mais fortes eram seu corpo e a sensação de que cometera o maior erro de sua vida quando não impedira Elspeth de deixá-lo.

Parou ao lado da janela e olhou para a rua, esperando que o quarto dia começasse. As noites passavam em branco para ele. Transcorriam em horas de pensamentos errantes, improdutivos, confusos. Nas poucas vezes em que havia conseguido cochilar, esse alívio terminara cruelmente ao acordar num estado deplorável, suado de desejo, só para se descobrir agarrado a um travesseiro, um travesseiro que ainda conservava o cheiro suave de lavanda, o aroma de Elspeth. Depois, tivera de combater aquela sensação avassaladora de perda e vazio mais uma vez. Julgava que sentia a falta até daquele maldito gato.

Ainda mais preocupante que seus sentimentos confusos era a completa falta de notícias ou sinal da mulher que lhe provocava todo aquele caos emocional. Isabel tinha aparecido, fizera aquela cena de ciúme, jurara amor por ele e, depois, fora embora. Apesar de continuar em estado de choque devido à discussão dolorosa com Elspeth, Cormac havia mandado avisar Isabel que sua amante partira. Isabel respondera com um completo silêncio.

Que ela o ignorasse depois de ter conseguido o que desejava só aumentava a dúvida que o atormentava. Cormac não queria pensar que Isabel o tinha usado e enganado durante dez anos, mas a idéia penetrara em seu coração e mente como veneno no sangue. E se o amor por ela não fosse mais que um hábito doentio? E se Isabel usara seu senso de honra e as juras de um jovem louco de amor para prendê-lo como escravo? Será que era cego para o que ela fazia? Cada boato e acusação que ouvia a respeito da libertinagem de Isabel o torturava agora. Será que ela nunca o amara realmente? Deveria estar ali para ajudá-lo, para afastar as dúvidas e aliviar o estranho vazio em que Elspeth o havia lançado.

Cormac precisava de respostas e não as encontraria preso e sozinho no quarto, com apenas os próprios pensamentos confusos por companhia. Esmurrou a parede, quase abençoando a dor latejante na mão. Basta! exclamou para si mesmo. Não iria ficar sentado como um cãozinho de colo à espera que a dona lhe oferecesse bocados de afeição.

O tempo que custou para se lavar e se vestir não diminuiu sua determinação em ver Isabel. Nem o tempo que levou para comer alguma coisa no desjejum. Fez a manhã passar um pouco mais depressa e já fazia horas que o dia tinha nascido quando ele partiu para procurar Isabel. Pela primeira vez não estava preocupado que alguém o visse atrás dela, nem em quebrar a promessa de esperar até que ela o chamasse ou aparecesse.

Quando entrou no castelo, contudo, e seguiu para os aposentos de Isabel, Cormac sentiu-se inquieto. Ela pertencia, devido aos casamentos, ao poderoso clã dos Douglas. Não se tratava de um clã qualquer para se afrontar, ele sabia bem. Isso, no entanto, não parecia ter nada a ver com aquele repentino desassossego, e Cormac ficou intrigado. Algum instinto lhe dizia que não deveria continuar com aquilo, que não iria gostar dos resultados, mas ele expulsou a hesitação. Depois de dez anos, Isabel lhe devia algo, pelo menos umas poucas respostas honestas.

O que encontrou do lado de fora dos aposentos de Isabel o fez vacilar. Quatro homens se postavam ali, de expressões fechadas. Dois tinham os ouvidos encostados na porta, enquanto os outros montavam guarda. Cormac sentiu o estômago contrair-se de tensão e uma pontada de medo ao perceber que eram todos Douglas. Nenhum deles, porém, fez um movimento para ameaçá-lo ou impedir que se aproximasse.

— Então, Armstrong, veio atrás dela agora, não é? — resmungou um homem alto, de ombros largos, a voz baixa para que só Cormac ouvisse.

— Sim, vim falar com Isabel — ele respondeu. — O que estão fazendo aqui?

— Estamos ouvindo uma conversa muito interessante, ou assim promete ser quando começar de novo. Quer se juntar anos?

— Você sabe quem eu sou, mas não reconheço nenhum de vocês — Cormac disse ao se aproximar da porta.

— Sou sir Ranald — declarou o homem alto. — Aquele com o ouvido grudado na porta é meu irmão James. O da direita é Ian, e o da esquerda é Wallace. Todos Douglas. — Sorriu com frieza. — Fiquei noivo da sua amante.

Cormac encarou o homem com uma sensação aguda de ter sido traído. Isabel nada dissera sobre um novo casamento e, no entanto, deveria saber disso no instante mesmo em que o lembrava da promessa que ele lhe fizera. De novo, ela o atraía para o seu lado, embora não estivesse livre para agir assim. Dessa vez, Cormac não foi invadido pelo sofrimento e pelo pesar, mas apenas por uma fúria glacial.

— Quando ficou noivo? — ele perguntou.

— Faz uma quinzena — informou Ranald.

Ali estava a prova de que Isabel realmente sabia o que havia sido arranjado quando o procurara.

— Parabéns.

— Ora, o que foi que eu fiz para que me cumprimente por essa maldição?

— Está prestes a se casar com uma mulher muito bonita e muito rica. Acha que isso é uma maldição?

— Quando essa mulher enterrou quatro dos meus parentes, acho que sim. — Ranald olhou para James, que continuava de ouvido colado à porta. — Estão acabando?

— Em breve, a julgar pelo barulho — resmungou James.

— Quando eles gritarem de satisfação abra a porta bem devagar. Teremos de ficar no maior silêncio para podermos ouvir com mais clareza o que disserem. — Ranald olhou para Cormac. — Ah, você pensava que ela era fiel?

Cormac pensava, a não ser durante os breves casamentos, mas preferia cortar a ponta da língua a admitir isso àquele homem de olhos frios.

— Tudo isso é para provar a infidelidade dela para que você possa romper o noivado?

— Espero ganhar bem mais que isso, mas se não ouvirmos tudo que desejamos… Sim, ficaria satisfeito por enquanto.

Com relutância, Cormac aproximou-se da porta e encostou o ouvido contra a madeira. A porta não era de carvalho, mas de uma madeira mais leve, e os sons abafados que ouvia eram fáceis de reconhecer. Involuntariamente, ele recuou. Isabel encontrava-se lá dentro, desfrutando de uma união carnal cheia de luxúria. Afastou-se da porta e franziu a testa, imaginando por que não sentia nenhum lampejo de ciúme. Deveria querer derrubar a porta a chutes para ver com os próprios olhos que Isabel nada mais era que uma prostituta, como tantos a chamavam. Em vez disso, seu desejo era esperar para ver os Douglas jogarem seu jogo até o fim. As únicas emoções que sentia eram uma irritação aguda e um profundo desapontamento consigo mesmo e com Isabel.

— Pode ser a criada — Cormac sentiu-se compelido a dizer, e apenas deu de ombros quando os quatro homens o encararam como se ele fosse completamente insano.

— Isso me desapontaria, mas sei exatamente quem está fornicando com todo esse barulho por trás desta porta, felizmente bem fina: minha noiva e meu primo Kenneth. Temos mantido os olhos nos dois desde que chegaram à Corte e bem antes disso. Creio que o casalzinho tem um longo caso como amantes e muitas outras coisas mais.

Antes que Cormac pudesse perguntar a Ranald exatamente o que mais, James fez sinal para que todos ficassem em silêncio. Os últimos gritos ressoaram através da porta, agora entreaberta. Cormac sentiu que enrubescia sob o olhar firme de sir Ranald, ao reconhecer a voz de Isabel. Ela lhe garantira ser ele o único a fazer com que gritasse assim. Mentira. Quantas outras mentiras lhe contara?

— Ah, Kenneth, meu amor, você fica cada vez melhor — disse Isabel.

— Suas habilidades melhoraram também, minha querida. — Kenneth sentou-se na beira da cama. — É de admirar, considerando seu gosto por rapazes.

— Cormac não é um rapaz. É só alguns anos mais jovem que você.

— Já que é provável que tenha se deitado com poucas mulheres além de você, eu o considero um rapaz.

Embora aquilo fosse muito constrangedor, Cormac não se afastou. A verdade valia uma pequena humilhação. Todas as suas outras emoções estavam enterradas debaixo de uma necessidade profunda, torturante, de descobrir quem era Isabel realmente.

— Ensinei a Cormac tudo que eu sei — disse ela.

— Ah, bem, então ele deve ser um memorável garanhão — resmungou Kenneth.

— Está com ciúme, amor?

— De um brinquedo da sua infância que você não quer jogar fora? Acho que não.

Cormac recuou o desconforto a aumentar com os olhares de simpatia dos quatro homens. Merecia que o fitassem com piedade. Se soubessem do que ele desistira por causa daquela mulher, provavelmente chorariam de dó.

— Se não tem ciúme de Cormac, por que permitiu que ele fosse acusado da morte do meu primeiro marido?

— Ora, ele estava lá e era fácil fazer com que parecesse culpado. Queria que eu colocasse os parentes no nosso rastro?

— Não, claro que não. Eles deram pouco descanso a Cormac até que você lhes entregou o pobre do Donald… — A risada de Isabel soou suave, embora fria. — E pensar que aquele tolo julgou que poderia nos lograr nos manobrar através dos nossos segredos. Mereceu a forca só por isso. Onde estão as minhas meias?

— Joguei-as perto da parede.

— Ah, estou vendo. Ainda acredita que o sacrifico de Donald funcionou para acabar com as suspeitas?

— Faz quase dez anos, amor, e ninguém olhou para o nosso lado. Tudo deu certo. Não se preocupe com isso. Se sente necessidade de se remoer e se abalar, preocupe-se com os outros três idiotas com quem se casou. Alguns ainda ficam intrigados com aquelas mortes. Acho que erramos em tentar fazer que parecessem acidentes — Kenneth murmurou. — É mais fácil, já que põe um ponto final em tudo, se houver alguém para pendurar na forca pela morte. A sede de vingança é saciada e as pessoas logo esquecem.

— Há algo de sábio no que disse. Mesmo assim, precisa ser Cormac de novo?

— Sentindo um pouco de ternura pelo bobalhão? — caçoou Kenneth, com um tom de ameaça e raiva na voz fria.

— Mesmo depois que ele a deixou de lado por aquela mocinha dos Murray?

— Cormac não me deixou de lado! — esbravejou Isabel.

— Eu estou aqui e ela, não, certo?

— Não está? Acho que você sabe como eu sei que ela permanece na cabeça dele. Você perdeu o controle, amor. Cormac continua com você porque se comprometeu a isso, e você pode confiar que cumprirá a palavra com tanta certeza como sabe que a palavra dos pais dele não serviria para nada. Aceite a verdade e o perigo que existe. Você brincou com aquela marionete por tempo demais. Os cordões se esgarçaram. Não se romperam com aquela moça, mas podem arrebentar com a próxima. Pelo que sabemos, Cormac começa a pensar que errou em preferir você à mocinha dos Murray. Fracos como estão, os cordões vão se partir a qualquer momento. E o nosso plano não tem espaço para sentimentalismos.

— Não é sentimentalismo — resmungou Isabel — Estou cansada de me deitar com esses molengas só para você encher os bolsos de dinheiro e ganhar terras. Acho que enterrei maridos demais. E isso traz todos os olhares sobre mim. Mas não sou a única com as mãos manchadas com o sangue e quatro homens. Você está tão ensopado como eu, e, no entanto, é a mim que vigiam de quem suspeitam.

— É melhor assim. Não sou uma bela mulher que pode tirar o juízo de um homem com palavras doces e a boca com gosto de mel — disse Kenneth, com um toque de sarcasmo na voz. — Você é bem mais capaz de afastar-lhes as suspeitas e seduzi-los do que eu. E esse será o último.

— Tem certeza?

— Sim. Enquanto você chora sobre o túmulo do pobre primo Ranald, eu serei indicado como o senhor de suas terras. Ele é o último a se postar entre mim e tudo que eu cobiço.

— Exceto o pai dele.

— Um velho que morrerá assim que o filho se for.

— E você não vai mudar de idéia de culpar Cormac pela morte de Ranald?

— Não.

— Se é assim, por quanto tempo devo ficar casada desta vez?

— Não muito. O primo Ranald pode se mostrar um homem muito imprudente. Tenho certeza de que pensaremos num jeito adequado de acabar com a vida dele quando você se cansar. Talvez até se divirta. Dizem que é um amante experiente.

— Eu não saberia dizer. Ele não mostrou nenhuma inclinação para tirar vantagem do nosso noivado.

— Pobre Isabel… Um homem que pode resistir aos seus muitos encantos. Que maravilha! Bem, venha cá e deixe-me aliviar sua vaidade ferida.

— Acabamos de nos vestir — protestou Isabel.

— Tudo que você precisa fazer é abrir minhas calças.

Cormac viu o sinal rápido de Ranald, impedindo seus parentes de interromperem os amantes. Custou um momento para que enxergasse a vantagem de deixar Isabel e Kenneth se entregarem de novo à luxúria. Kenneth certamente seria surpreendido em desvantagem, incapaz de reagir para se defender. E os dois também seriam pegos em flagrante com a interrupção, sem poder negar que eram amantes. Já que Isabel estava noiva, era quase adultério. Sir Ranald poderia matar ambos por esse motivo.

Cormac sentia-se entorpecido. Todos estavam certos a respeito de Isabel. Era uma assassina, uma vagabunda trapaceira. Ele havia perdido dez longos anos de sua vida por ela. E perdera Elspeth. Surpreendeu-se que seus amigos e familiares tivessem continuado leais a um completo idiota como ele. Cormac sabia o que Kenneth pedira a Isabel. E ela cumpriria a tarefa com habilidade e prazer. Não era algo que ele desejasse ver, mas se forçaria a presenciar tudo até o amargo fim.

— E lhe dar prazer irá aliviar minha vaidade ferida? — Isabel indagou.

— Eu a conheço bem, amor. Adora ter um homem à sua mercê. Aqui estou disposto a ser tentado e torturado por sua boca experiente. Escravize-me. Isso, garota. Vê o que faz com um homem? Faça um banquete comigo — murmurou.

— Um banquete? Isso é muito melhor.

Os gemidos de Kenneth indicaram a Cormac e aos Douglas que o casal estava agora completamente ocupado. Assim que James abriu a porta, Cormac entrou ao lado de Ranald. A cena com que seus olhos depararam não lhe causou nenhum sofrimento verdadeiro, apenas desgosto. Kenneth estava esparramado numa cadeira, a cabeça caída para trás, os olhos fechados. Isabel, ajoelhada entre as pernas fortes do amante, dava-lhe prazer com uma gula ruidosa. Se Cormac ainda duvidava que Isabel fosse um pouco melhor que uma prostituta vulgar, viu que bastaria recordar-se daquele quadro para pôr um ponto final àquela loucura.

Os quatro Douglas circundaram o casal, em silêncio. Cormac postou-se perto de sir Ranald quando este colocou a ponta da espada na garganta de Kenneth. Ao mesmo tempo, James agarrou os cabelos de Isabel e arrastou-a para longe do amante. O ruído que ela fez ao soltar Kenneth só aumentou a sordidez da cena. A expressão nos rostos dos amantes, uma mistura de horror, culpa e medo, proporcionou uma pequena satisfação a Cormac.

— Parece surpreso, primo — resmungou sir Ranald. — Acho que o prazer o deixou surdo à nossa chegada.

— Você mataria um parente por causa dessa vagabunda?! — Kenneth exclamou.

Depois de lançar um olhar cheio de ódio ao amante, Isabel voltou-se com um ar inocente e suplicante para sir Ranald.

— Ele me seduziu, sir Ranald. Foi apenas um momento de fraqueza… Ele usou meu sentimento de culpa para me forçar a continuar sua amante.

— Realmente, nós ouvimos seus ardentes protestos — disse Ranald. — E vimos com que força ele a obrigou a se ajoelhar. Suponho que a sua boca estivesse muito cheia para chamar por ajuda. — Sorriu friamente quando Isabel enrubesceu, a uma vermelhidão do rosto revelou fúria em vez de vergonha ou constrangimento. — Ah, puxa, como o meu coração está partido!

— Chega de piadas, primo! — exclamou Kenneth. — Deixe-me sair para que possa dar o jeito que quiser nessa mulher. Você não pode querer matar um homem por tomar aquilo que lhe é oferecido livremente e com todo ardor, não é mesmo? Não é como se eu tivesse deflorado sua noiva virgem. Você conhece os boatos sobre ela. As mesmas conversas que o deixaram relutante em aceitar o noivado. Bem, eu lhe dei uma boa e sonora razão para rompê-lo. Até seu pai, que pressionou pelo compromisso, não o culpará se você escorraçar a vagabunda depois disso.

— É verdade, mas ele me esfolaria vivo se eu permitisse que o assassino dos nossos parentes saísse livre.

— Acha mesmo que ela matou os maridos?

O ar de surpresa e horror no rosto bonito de Kenneth deixou Cormac atônito pela perfeição. Sabia que não deveria ficar surpreso. Uma vez descobertos, Isabel e Kenneth se voltariam um contra o outro. Aqueles dois eram gentalha da mesma laia. Tinham assassinado quatro homens inocentes pelo motivo mais vil: cobiça. E calmamente planejavam matar outro e culpar Cormac pelo feito. Kenneth permitira que a sedução de Isabel o conduzisse ao perigo. Se tivesse tido força para resistir àquela tentação, seria um homem livre agora, livre para continuar eliminando os parentes que se postavam no caminho daquilo que cobiçava. Mas o sucesso continuado do plano o tornara arrogante demais para ser cauteloso.

— Ah, primo, você é um ótimo ator — murmurou sir Ranald. — Parece tão inocente, com a virilidade exposta para todos verem, ainda molhada das tenras atenções da minha noiva.

Uma leve camada de suor porejou a testa de Kenneth, a única coisa que revelava sua crescente agitação.

— Ela não passa de uma prostituta.

— Isso ela é, e não vou querer que pense que sou tão idiota a ponto de fazer correr o sangue de um Douglas por causa de uma cadela infiel. Não, não o verei morto por ela.

— Então por que continua com a espada na minha garganta?

— Apenas penso nas minhas opções. Mato você agora? Ou o levo ao nosso soberano e o deixo decidir como fazê-lo pagar pelas mortes de quatro de nós, Douglas?

— Não sei o que quer dizer com isso.

— Acha realmente que acabamos de chegar? Não, primo. Já estávamos aqui quando você começou a primeira rodada de fornicação. — Meneou a cabeça e viu Isabel e Kenneth tornarem-se mortalmente pálidos.

— Ninguém lhe dará ouvidos! — Kenneth exclamou, com um leve tremor na voz a denunciar seu medo. — Pensarão que você diz mentiras nascidas do ciúme.

— Creio que não. Tenho quatro outras testemunhas das suas confissões. E das dela.

— Quatro? — Isabel olhou para os Douglas e depois para Cormac, com os olhos azuis suplicantes. — Você me trairia, meu amor?

Cormac viu aqueles belos olhos se encherem de lágrimas. A expressão de Isabel revelava profundo pesar e sofrimento. Era uma artista tão perfeita como Kenneth, ele se deu conta. E ficou a imaginar se alguma coisa que Isabel havia feito ou dito era verdadeira.

— Sim, Isabel, eu proclamaria ao mundo a feia verdade sobre você.

— Como pode dizer uma coisa dessas depois de tudo que significamos um para o outro, de tudo que suportamos juntos?

— Juntos? Eu suportei como o tolo sem discernimento que sou. Você nada mais fez que manter outro garanhão no seu estábulo. — Cormac meneou a cabeça. — Quatro mortes, Isabel? Quatro assassinatos? E para quê? Por dinheiro e terras? Você tinha tanto. Não, Isabel, eu estava cego demais por causa da beleza e da minha luxúria para saber, mas não existe nada entre nós. Sentia-me desesperado para provar que era honrado e me agarrava a um juramento feito na juventude imatura, um juramento que eu deveria ter considerado extinto pelo menos quando você se casou pela segunda vez. Honra… Não posso acreditar que desperdicei minha honra com uma vagabunda como você.

Respirou fundo, a encará-la como se a enxergasse pela primeira vez.

— Pare de chorar! — esbravejou. — Não me deixarei mais enganar pelos seus artifícios. Não, sobretudo quando acabei de testemunhar a volúpia com que se deliciava com outro homem. E também acabei de escutar o que você e o seu amante planejavam: outra morte. E de como lançariam a culpa sobre mim.

A expressão de Isabel mudou rapidamente de tristeza para fúria. Estreitou os olhos.

— Está zangado porque me culpa por ter perdido aquela cadelinha Murray.

— Você tem culpa, mas eu também — Cormac murmurou, num tom duro. E emendou: — Se quiser manter as feições bonitas, nunca mais fale de Elspeth desse jeito. Você não merece nem mesmo pronunciar o nome dela. Eu posso ter uma desculpa, de ter sido tolo e me deixado escravizar por um rosto bonito e a experiência de uma prostituta. Você não tem nenhuma!

— Esses homens vão me querer morta!

Cormac sentiu uma pontada dolorosa de verdadeira tristeza ao pensamento. Aquela mulher fazia parte de sua vida, estivera ligada a cada movimento que ele fizera nos últimos dez anos. Apesar das mentiras e traições, não era fácil pensar em sua morte. Forçou-se a desviar os olhos, a lembrar-se de que Isabel era culpada pelo assassinato de quatro homens, cinco, se incluído o infeliz Donald, a quem haviam se referido com tanto sarcasmo. E poderiam ser seis, pois ela não pretendia fazer nada para impedir o amante de matar o primo. E sete, quando Kenneth lançasse Cormac aos lobos.

— Como você estava disposta a me ver morto uma vez. Sim, e outra vez agora, depois que matasse sir Ranald.

— É melhor pensar melhor, Cormac! — Isabel exclamou num tom ríspido. — Você está cometendo um erro ao virar as costas para mim agora.

Ele a encarou com surpresa.

— Está me ameaçando?

— Apenas estou lhe dizendo que terá muito a perder se me deixar de lado e nas mãos desses homens.

— Não faz sentido o que diz mulher. Já perdi muito por sua causa. Que mais de mal pode fazer a mim?

— Cale a boca dessa cadela, James! — ordenou sir Ranald. — Essa brincadeira está se tornando cansativa.

— Cormac, é melhor me escutar — começou Isabel, mas, apesar de ela se debater, James logo a amordaçou e amarrou.

Sir Ranald, que estivera ocupado ajudando os outros dois a amarrar sir Kenneth, olhou para Cormac.

— Ela apenas tenta fazer de você um joguete um pouco mais. A cadela já sente a dor da corda no belo pescoço e busca se salvar.

— Sei disso — disse Cormac, e depois sorriu. — Mesmo assim, é difícil romper um velho hábito. Posso precisar de um pouquinho de tempo para aceitar que aquilo em que acreditei por tantos anos era tudo mentira e que a verdade é essa feiúra.

— Vai ficar para prestar testemunho?

— Sim. Acha realmente que precisará disso?

— Talvez. Existem os que ainda não sabem da verdade, e Kenneth tem alguns poucos aliados poderosos. Não sei se são leais, se tentarão salvá-lo ou se irão agora de afastar, receosos de ser envolvidos nisso tudo. E Isabel também conta com aliados. Ela sempre soube quais homens levar para a cama a fim de tirar mais vantagens. Por outro lado, alguns deles podem estar mais dispostos a vê-la enforcada por fazê-los de tolos.

— Se considerarmos como os dois se voltaram depressa um contra o outro, pode-se descobrir qual deles está mais ansioso para relevar as perfídias do parceiro — declarou Cormac.

— É verdade. Bem, você não precisa ficar aqui e testemunhar o interrogatório. Eles estarão bem presos, e mandarei avisar se precisar de você; ou se tudo acabou, e o seu depoimento não for necessário. Poderá ir embora e, talvez, em busca da mocinha dos Murray.

— Você conhece Elspeth? — Cormac perguntou, com alguma surpresa.

— Um pouquinho. Ela e a mãe foram ao castelo de meu pai para ajudar quando uma enfermidade nos atacou violentamente. Muito habilidosa em curar, tal como a mãe. E muito bonita. Pertence a um clã pequeno, porém rico, e não sem influência quando decidem usá-la. Seria um bom casamento. Estranho Elspeth não ter lhe contado que o primo dela e Isabel eram tão… íntimos.

— Quer dizer sir Payton?

— Sim. Um belo rapaz. Corajoso e honrado. — Sir Ranald riu baixinho e meneou a cabeça. — Quando ele soube que eu iria desposar Isabel, veio me procurar. Enfrentou-me calmamente e me disse o que julgava ser a verdade sobre minha noiva. Acertou perto da mosca o rapaz. Também me contou que havia se deitado com ela uma vez.

— Realmente corajoso. — Então, também o jovem Payton desfrutara de Isabel, pensou Cormac, e sacudiu a cabeça de desgosto. — Elspeth não disse nada, ou porque não sabia ou não pensou que eu lhe desse ouvidos.

— Mas ouviria agora?

— Claro, porém receio que seja tarde demais para me fazer algum bem — Cormac declarou. Não se referia a nenhuma confissão sobre Payton, mas à própria situação. E a tristeza e o arrependimento pesavam em cada palavra.

— Está tentando secar cada barrica da cidade?

Cormac pestanejou ao reconhecer a voz, mesmo em seu torpor de bêbado. Ergueu os olhos da caneca de cerveja para a qual estivera olhando sem enxergar, e deparou com seu irmão William. Piscou de novo, tentando focar a imagem. E pensou que horas seriam. Voltara para a hospedaria depois do desastre nos aposentos de Isabel e então resolvera embebedar-se. Tivera sucesso. Estava bastante embriagado, na verdade, mas ainda não alcançara aquela embrutecida alienação que procurava. A chegada do irmão e alguns poucos membros da família não era de todo bem-vinda, mas pelo menos significava que teria ajuda para achar a cama.

— Olá, Will, e olá para você também, Alaister. — Cumprimentou o outro irmão com a cabeça e depois apertou os olhos. — Àqueles outros são os primos Malcolm e David?

— Sim, seu idiota encharcado de álcool! — exclamou William, enquanto ele e os outros se sentavam à mesa e faziam um sinal à criada para que trouxesse outra jarra de cerveja e quatro canecas. — Estamos procurando por você faz mais de quinze dias.

— Ah, é? E por quê?

— Bem, é provável que esteja muito bêbado para compreender, mas nossos pais estão mortos.

— Finalmente se mataram?

— Não. Ladrões o fizeram. Estavam viajando para casa depois de passar uma semana de devassidão com seus amigos, e a carruagem deles foi assaltada. Ainda bêbados, resolveram lutar para salvar umas poucas moedas e foram mortos. O velho Patrick e o filho viram tudo. Eles foram prudentes e se renderam. Levaram os corpos para que os enterrássemos.

Cormac percebeu que, debaixo do oceano de cerveja que havia consumido, luzia um lampejo de tristeza. Seus pais tinham sido bons em fazer filhos, mas pouco ou nada se importavam com a prole. Também não gostavam muito um do outro, e viviam a encher os corredores do castelo com gritos zangados, recriminações e insultos. As únicas coisas que compartilhavam eram beber até ficar entorpecidos e se deitar com outros, tantos quantos fosse possível. Metade dos que Cormac chamava de primos eram na verdade meios-irmãos, bastardos gerados e esquecidos por sua mãe e seu pai. Não obstante, tinham lhe dado a vida e, só por essa razão, Cormac lhes devia um pouco de comiseração. Apenas estava bêbado demais para fazer isso no momento.

— Você é o lorde de Aigballa agora, Cormac — Alaister disse, revelando uma sombria preocupação em seus olhos castanho-esverdeados.

— Deus, sou mesmo — Cormac resmungou, e depois tomou um longo gole de cerveja.

— Por isso, precisa voltar para casa.

— Não posso. Tenho de ficar para ver Isabel enforcada. — Sorriu quando todos os quatro se engasgaram com a cerveja, e depois esperou que parassem de tossir. — Sou testemunha.

— Do quê? — indagou William, ainda rouco com a tosse.

— Da perfídia daquela mulher. — Cormac teve a sensação de que o esquecimento que buscara o envolvia rapidamente. — Confissão feita diante de mim e quatro dos Douglas. Nós a ouvimos dos lábios dela. Vimos também. Não parecia tão bonita fazendo sexo devasso com sir Kenneth. Não sei o que me aborrece mais; que tenha me logrado que eu fosse tão idiota, que ela tenha cuspido na minha honra por tanto tempo e eu não soubesse, ou que todos vocês podem dizer agora que me avisaram. — Não conseguia manter os olhos abertos. — Ah, Elspeth, meu anjo, eu sinto tanto… — murmurou e caiu de cara na mesa.

William recuou quando a cabeça de Cormac chocou-se contra a madeira com um baque surdo.

— Teremos de carregar o idiota para a cama.

— O que o fez beber desse jeito? — perguntou Alaister.

— Cormac raramente faz isso.

— Algo a ver com Isabel, os Douglas e uma tal chamada Elspeth. Acho que o pobre tolo finalmente viu Isabel como ela é de fato. Enquanto isso, a verdade terá de esperar até que a cabeça dele clareie. E, a julgar pelo tanto que bebeu, isso pode levar alguns dias.

— Não acho que seja um bom sinal que, ao enxergar a verdade sobre aquela prostituta, Cormac tenha bebido tanto assim.

— O que faria se acabasse de descobrir que desperdiçou dez anos da sua vida com uma cadela assassina? — William meneou a cabeça quando o irmão mais novo e os três primos sorriram. — Estou pensando que não é só isso. Não, meu instinto me diz que foi essa Elspeth que provocou esse pileque. Bem, não adianta querer adivinhar. Vamos levá-lo para a cama e rezar para que, pela manhã, acorde em condições de conversar.

Cormac continuou perfeitamente imóvel e imaginou se poderia, ou conseguiria abrir os olhos. Sentia em cada músculo e nos próprios ossos os efeitos da imensa quantidade de álcool que bebera. O problema era que precisava aliviar a bexiga, e tão desesperado estava que até isso era doloroso. O que significava que teria de se mexer e, embora sua experiência com bebida fosse quase nenhuma, sabia que o ato lhe custaria caro.

— Precisa do penico? — perguntou uma voz familiar.

Ao entreabrir as pálpebras bem devagar, Cormac sentiu a luz do quarto penetrar em seu cérebro como uma agulha.

— É você, Will?

— Sim. Deixe-me ajudar a sentá-lo. Alaister foi lhe arranjar um remédio.

Quando Will o ajudou a se sentar, Cormac abriu os olhos um pouco mais. Foi uma luta fazer o que precisava, pois sua cabeça latejava e seu estômago parecia revirado. Resmungando um obrigado a Will, soltou o corpo sobre a cama. Um momento depois se viu erguido pela metade, e alguém o fez beber uma coisa de gosto detestável. Quando o deitaram de novo, sentiu que colocavam um pano frio e molhado em sua testa.

— Você estará melhor em uma ou duas horas — disse Will — e, então, vamos conversar.

Custou quase três horas para Cormac abrir os olhos de novo e ser capaz de fazer alguma coisa além de gemer de dor. Olhou para os irmãos e os primos e espantou-se com a paciência que mostravam. Não se lembrava de muita coisa desde o momento em que deixara Isabel.

— Ouvi alguém dizer que nossos pais estão mortos? — indagou.

— Sim — respondeu Will. — Ladrões os mataram, e _você_ é o nosso novo lorde. Coma um pedaço de pão — disse ao colocar uma fatia de pão fresco na mão de Cormac. — Ele vai chupar o álcool do seu corpo e ajudar você a recuperar o juízo.

— Eu disse alguma coisa a noite passada? Algo que os deixou interessados? — Cormac começou a comer o pão devagar, meio enjoado.

— Contou que precisava ficar aqui para ver Isabel ser enforcada. Admito que despertou um pouco a minha curiosidade.

— Ah, isso… — Cormac continuou a comer enquanto contava tudo que havia ouvido e visto. — Sir Ranald está com Isabel e o amante agora, e é certo que serão julgados rapidamente e enforcados.

— Então, por que você tem de ficar aqui?

— Sempre existe a chance de precisarem de outra testemunha, uma que não seja um Douglas, pelo menos.

— E você seria essa testemunha, sabendo que as suas palavras mandarão Isabel para o patíbulo?

— Não faça esse ar tão preocupado, Will — Cormac disse ao irmão e, com um olhar de relance, incluiu os outros parentes no comentário. — Sim, sinto um pouco de pena. Ela matou ou ajudou a matar cinco homens e se dispôs, por duas vezes, a deixar que eu fosse enforcado por esses crimes. Mesmo que sentisse algo mais, ainda estaria pronto para ser testemunha da culpa de Isabel. A honra o exige.

— Honra foi uma das coisas que enfiaram você nessa confusão — resmungou Will, e depois cruzou os braços sobre o peito largo. Estudou Cormac atentamente por um instante. — Você está curado.

— Maneira estranha de colocar as coisas.

— Não. — Alaister meneou a cabeça, os cabelos cor de bronze a dançar sobre seus ombros. — Ele tem razão. Aquela mulher era como uma doença em você.

Cormac esboçou um sorriso para o irmão mais novo, geralmente muito sério.

— Sim, talvez fosse. Mas eu fiz um juramento, e a minha necessidade de honrá-lo também se tornou de certa forma uma enfermidade que me cegou. Agarrei-me à promessa e ignorei tudo o mais.

— Achei que estaria mais abalado do que na verdade está.

— Eu também, mas parece que a cura já tinha começado quando soube de toda a horrível verdade. Só fui lento demais para reconhecê-la. E se tivesse aberto os olhos ao que havia ao meu redor, teria me libertado da minha promessa muito tempo atrás.

— Devemos crer, então, que esteve se embebedando para comemorar? — perguntou William.

Antes que Cormac pudesse responder ao comentário sarcástico de William, Alaister indagou:

— Quem é Elspeth?

— A cura — Cormac respondeu baixinho, e tentou se servir de um copo de água. William apressou-se a fazer isso. — Foi estranho. Elspeth fez as mesmas perguntas que vocês fizeram, muitas das mesmas acusações e, no entanto, despertou minhas dúvidas. De alguma forma, impeliu-me rumo à verdade que eu lutei tanto para ignorar.

— Onde está ela? Gostaria de conhecer a moça que finalmente quebrou o feitiço de Isabel sobre você.

— Foi embora. — Cormac não se surpreendeu quando a verdade o machucou? — Eu ainda estava tentando entender o que havia mudado, quando fui colocado contra a parede. Tive de fazer uma escolha. E optei por me agarrar àquela jura antiga, à minha honra, sem me dar conta de que a desperdiçava com alguém como Isabel.

Alaister praguejou, fazendo com que os outros o encarassem, surpresos.

— Você escolheu Isabel…

— Na verdade, eu não tinha cabeça para fazer realmente uma escolha, mas Elspeth julgou que sim. Pior, não fiz nada para impedi-la. Como poderia? Ainda me sentia comprometido. Provavelmente, ela deve ter voltado para Donncoill maldizendo o dia em que me conheceu.

— Donncoill? — Alaister franziu a testa; em seguida, arregalou os olhos. — Aquela Elspeth? A moça dos Murray? A menina que salvou a sua vida dez anos atrás? Por Deus, Cormac, não me diga que você a seduziu!

— Sim, é essa mesma Elspeth, e eu não a seduzi. Ela me seduziu. — Cormac viu o olhar de escárnio e incredulidade nas expressões dos parentes. — Eu não diria que se esforçou muito para conseguir, mas eu tentei me comportar como um homem honrado, e ela não me deixou. — Deu de ombros. — É difícil de explicar.

— Por que não tenta? — resmungou William.

Cormac ia dizer ao irmão que o assunto não era da sua conta; mas então suspirou. De muitas maneiras, dizia respeito aos irmãos. Se Elspeth quisesse, poderia causar uma porção de problemas a Cormac e a toda a família. Havia também a questão de uma dívida de honra. Já que os Murray tinham lhe salvado a vida, Cormac e seus parentes sempre haviam procurado recompensá-los de alguma forma. A honra de todo o pequeno clã estaria em risco se alguém julgasse que ele insultara os Murray por intermédio de Elspeth. Coisas assim provocavam rixas longas e sangrentas. Embora Cormac não acreditasse que Elspeth fosse o tipo de mulher para causar um problema desse porte, não conseguia esquecer o olhar de sofrimento e fúria no rosto dela.

— Contarei toda a triste confusão em que me meti, enquanto me visto — disse, por fim, ao se levantar da cama.

Embora contido em alguns aspectos, Cormac foi honesto com os parentes. Contou-lhes tudo, desde o momento em que encontrara sir Colin a manter Elspeth contra a vontade no castelo, até o dia em que ela havia ido embora. Foi doloroso, mas ele relatou cada palavra e ato daquele dia fatídico. E se deu conta de que esperava que os irmãos e primos não ouvissem a mesma entonação forte de epílogo nas palavras de Elspeth, que ele notara.

— Você fez uma maldita atrapalhada de tudo isso, não fez? — perguntou William, meneando a cabeça.

— O amor não morre num piscar de olhos — retrucou David, fitando Cormac com seus olhos sombrios.

— Você só tem dezesseis anos. O que sabe sobre o amor? — William esbravejou.

— A amor não morre assim depressa. Não é preciso ficar velho ou ter experiência para saber disso. Ela disse que o ama.

— Amava — Cormac corrigiu. — Um dia. Não agora.

— Acho que foi apenas a raiva falando. Bem, a menos que você a julgue um tipo volúvel.

— Não, não Elspeth.

.— Então, conquiste-a.

.— Pensei que tivesse conquistado — retrucou Cormac ao se lembrar com clareza da paixão que haviam desfrutado tão avidamente.

— Não, você se deitou com ela quando viajava ao encontro de outra mulher. E aposto que nunca considerou seriamente a possibilidade de quebrar a promessa feita a Isabel, mesmo que desejasse. Minha irmã diz que amor e paixão são coisas diferentes. E que uma mulher que pensa que a paixão de um homem vai muito além do sexo é uma tola. Elspeth é uma tola?

— Não. — Cormac surpreendeu-se com a sabedoria que o jovem David demonstrava. — Pode pensar que é, contudo. Eu a magoei muito. Segundo o seu ponto vista, Elspeth me deu tudo e eu rejeitei. Ela sabia o que Isabel era, e deve ter sido difícil para Elspeth que eu me afastasse dela para honrar um juramento feito a uma prostituta.

— E a mágoa ficará se você a deixar pensando que foi apenas paixão que ela extraiu de você. Conquiste-a. Deixe-a saber, que significa mais do que um ninho quente para o seu passarinho. O que tem a perder?

Antes que Cormac pudesse responder, ouviu-se uma batida dura na porta. Malcolm abriu-a e deparou com um rapaz. Quando Cormac reconheceu as roupas com que Isabel vestia os criados, ficou tenso. Será que aquela mulher realmente acreditava que depois que tudo que ele soubera, poderia atraí-lo de volta à sua teia?

— Trago um recado de lady Isabel — o rapaz murmurou.

Então, deu um passo para trás quando os quatro parentes de Cormac o encararam com hostilidade.

— O que é? — Cormac perguntou.

— Minha senhora pede que o senhor vá falar com ela. Disse que tem algo que precisa lhe contar um segredo que guarda faz anos. Deve me acompanhar. Eu sei aonde a levaram.

Todos os quatro parentes protestaram com veemência, mas Cormac os calou com um gesto da mão. Havia algumas vantagens em ser lorde, pensou.

— Ela não disse sobre o que quer me falar?

— Não, senhor. Apenas que o senhor precisa vir comigo. Se não vier, se arrependerá pelo resto de seus dias.

— Espere por mim ao pé da escada.

No momento em que a porta se fechou atrás do mensageiro, William exclamou:

— Não pode ter a intenção de ir procurá-la!

— Tenho. Eu sabia que ela procuraria me convencer a ajudá-la pela última vez, fazendo voltar meu senso de honra contra mim mesmo novamente. Não vai funcionar. Juro acabou. E saber que mulher trapaceira Isabel é tão profundamente enterrada em complôs assassinos, pode servir para jogar o jogo dela, se eu tiver estômago para tanto. Se Isabel ainda pensa que eu não passo de um tolo estupidificado, que aquela velha jura ainda a protege pode me dar mais provas para usar contra ela.

— É verdade, e acho que você está um bocado curioso também — disse Will.

Cormac sorriu.

— Estou. Você não estaria se alguém lhe dissesse para prestar atenção ao que tem a lhe dizer, ou se arrependeria pelo resto de seus dias?

Assim que acompanhou o jovem pajem para as entranhas do calabouço, Cormac começou a sentir-se inquieto. Algo de estranho o incomodava. Depois de dez anos a procurar Isabel, tomado de ansiosa expectativa e luxúria, via agora qualquer encontro com ela como uma ameaça. O fato de que os Douglas a tivessem trancado num lugar tão sombrio só aumentava aquela sensação.

Os mesmos dois homens que guardavam a porta dos aposentos quando ele, Ranald e James tinham ouvido a confissão de Isabel, agora guardavam a cela. Era evidente que sir Ranald só confiava em seus próprios comandados. Cormac parou na frente das grades e examinou as novas acomodações, enquanto Isabel se levantava da cama para se aproximar com estudada cautela. Embora fosse fria, úmida e iluminada apenas por uma tocha, a cela era a mais confortável que ele já vira. A cama estreita estava coberta com peles macias e travesseiros. Tapeçarias pendiam das paredes; uma fora pendurada para esconder o vaso sanitário. E havia tapetes no chão. O local estava muito limpo, assim como Isabel. Era evidente que recebera permissão para se banhar e trocar de roupas. Cormac suspeitava que recebesse visitas regulares das criadas. Tal cortesia e o tratamento generoso certamente tinham feito com que ela confiasse que poderia escapar da Justiça se usasse o plano certo. Isabel pensou Cormac, não iria aceitar sua sorte até o amargo fim. Simplesmente não conseguia conceber que, dessa vez, não poderia mentir ou seduzir para se safar dos problemas.

— Cormac, meu amor, tive medo de que não viesse — ela murmurou ao se aproximar das grades, franzindo a testa quando ele entrelaçou as mãos às costas para que Isabel não pudesse agarrá-las.

— Se não fosse por mais nada, Isabel, você espicaçou a minha curiosidade — Cormac disse ao ver que não tinha ânimo para nem mesmo fingir que se importava. — O que você acha que eu preciso ouvir?

— Está tão frio comigo — ela reclamou, numa voz insegura. — Como pode esquecer tão depressa tudo que significamos um para o outro?

— É difícil recordar muito mais além de saber que você tentava resolver como me mandaria enforcar por outro assassinato que iria cometer. Esse tipo de coisa tende a esfriar o ardor de um homem. — Cormac esboçou um sorriso quando os guardas reprimiram o riso.

— Sir Kenneth me forçou a fazer essas coisas. — Ela se calou diante do olhar de profundo desprezo de Cormac. — Então, você se pôs do lado de sir Ranald. Nunca pensei que me faltaria, Cormac. Deixou que o voltassem contra mim com aquelas mentiras.

— Você fez isso por si mesma. Eu apenas ouvi as suas próprias palavras e observei como usava com habilidade seus talentos de prostituta. — Se ela pudesse se libertar, Cormac julgou ao ver como Isabel agarrava as grades, lhe arrancaria os olhos.

— Não importa o que você pensa. Ainda vai me ajudar.

— Creio que não.

— Ora, acho que sim. Isto é, se quiser ver seu filho vivo.

Cormac mal se deu conta dos palavrões resmungados pelos guardas quando encarou Isabel. Um sorriso lento e maldoso curvou-lhe a boca carnuda, e Cormac teve ganas de arrancá-lo a tapas. Custou alguns instantes antes que conseguisse frear as emoções confusas que o assaltaram depois de ouvir aquelas palavras.

Um filho? Com Isabel? Era algo impossível de aceitar. E por que, se ela lhe dera um filho, ele nunca o vira ou soubera de sua existência? Percebeu que fizera a pergunta em voz alta quando Isabel soltou uma risada.

— Achou que levaria o pequeno bastardo comigo quando me casei ou quando viajava? Deus, eu tentei livrar-me dele no momento em que percebi que a sua semente tinha germinado no meu ventre, mas, diferentemente dos outros, não consegui expulsá-lo. Então, carrego esse fardo faz quase sete anos.

Aquelas palavras enregelaram Cormac até os ossos.

— Então, deveria ter me contado! — ele exclamou. — Creio que estava viúva então. Poderíamos ter nos casado. Ou eu ficaria com o bebê e o criaria.

— Sei disso, mas decidi que ele poderia ser útil em algum momento. Como agora! — ela exclamou alegremente. — Portanto, você me ajuda e eu lhe darei o menino. Ele não está longe daqui.

— Não, certamente não está — resmungou sir Ranald ao se aproximar da cela. — Ah, minha doce noiva, realmente me espanta que ninguém tenha ainda torcido seu belo pescoço. Mas logo iremos resolver esse problema.

— Vá embora, Ranald! — Isabel esbravejou. — Estou tentando conversar com Cormac.

— Está tentando chantagear o pobre homem com algo que você sabe que todo homem deseja. Suspeitei que faria isso.

— Que esperto…

— Sou mesmo, um homem muito esperto. Não sabia que despertou minhas suspeitas de ter matado meus parentes durante anos? Comecei a observá-la bem de perto, muito atentamente, anos atrás. — Ele sorriu ao puxar um menino magro de trás das costas, e ao ver Isabel empalidecer, a expressão dela se transformar numa mescla de fúria e medo. — Christopher, conheça seu pai. — Sem tirar os olhos de Isabel, Ranald empurrou o menino para Cormac. — Armstrong, este é seu filho, Christopher.

— Você não tinha o direito de pegar o menino e arrastá-lo até aqui! — berrou Isabel.

— Creio que acabei de fazer isso.

— E como sabe que o menino é meu? Talvez eu esteja mentindo para Cormac.

— Tenho certeza de que disse um bocado de mentiras a ele, mas este menino é seu filho. Acha que poderia escondê-lo pela vida inteira? Sim, você não tem muito a ver com o garoto, mas se esforçou para visitá-lo de vez em quando para ver se ainda vivia. A velha ama está pronta para falar comigo. Você não inspira muita lealdade nos seus criados, sabe disso. E, minha senhora, só é preciso ver o menino uma vez para saber de quem é o fruto que você gerou.

Cormac prestou pouca atenção à discussão entre Ranald e Isabel. Estava concentrado no menino, que o fitava tão intensamente como ele julgava que o encarava também. Olhos muito parecidos com os seus e cabelos semelhantes aos de seu irmão Alaister proclamavam o parentesco. Parecia haver pouco de Isabel na criança. Um toque na boca e, Cormac avaliou uma influência mais forte na perfeição delicada das feições.

— Olá, Christopher — ele disse baixinho, aturdido pela onda de emoções que lutava para controlar.

— Olá, senhor — o menino respondeu. — É verdade que é meu pai?

— Sim, sou. Você foi uma pequena surpresa para mim.

— Sei disso, senhor. Lady Isabel não lhe contou sobre mim, portanto como poderia saber que eu nasci? Agnes, a ama, disse que lady Isabel estava me guardando escondido até que julgasse que poderia precisar apertar as suas correntes de novo. E diz que eu deveria esperar até que o senhor soubesse que eu estava vivo e ver o que faria, para depois eu resolver se era um bom homem ou não.

— Espero que você me veja com bons olhos. Quantos anos tem, rapazinho?

— Farei sete daqui a um mês.

Cormac respirou fundo para expulsar a fúria que ardia em seu íntimo. Todos aqueles anos, e Isabel nunca mencionara a criança. Ele tinha deixado de ver o crescimento do menino, seu primeiro sorriso, de ouvi-lo proferir as primeiras palavras. E Isabel lhe roubara outra coisa ainda. Cormac se deu conta de que, se não fosse embora, passaria as mãos por aquelas grades, agarraria o pescoço de Isabel e acabaria com a necessidade de um carrasco.

— Gostaria de vir comigo, Christopher? De ficar comigo?

— Posso levar a ama Agnes?

— Se ela quiser ir junto, claro que sim, embora eu creia que você esteja um pouquinho velho para ter uma babá. Mas ela será bem-vinda.

Christopher relanceou os olhos, nervoso, para a mãe.

— Lady Isabel também vem?

— Não. — Cormac percebeu que seria difícil explicar a situação para a criança. — Não acho que veremos sua mãe de novo, portanto é melhor despedir-se agora. — Arqueou as sobrancelhas quando o garoto relaxou visivelmente, pegou com timidez na mão de Cormac e, depois, olhou para Isabel.

— Adeus, lady Isabel — disse, e fez uma leve mesura. — Vou morar com meu pai agora.

— Não! — gritou Isabel. — Você não concordou em me ajudar, Cormac. Olhe para o menino. Eu lhe dei um belo filho. Você me deve isso. Maldito seja! Faça alguma coisa! Como pode voltar às costas para mim, afastar-se e deixar a mãe de seu filho ser enforcada?

— Não lhe devo nada — Cormac retrucou —, salvo a promessa de que cuidarei de Christopher. — Relanceou os olhos para a criança, que parecia não se afetar com os berros de Isabel. Então, voltou-se para fitá-la. — Sugiro que pare de arquitetar planos para fugir da Justiça e chame um padre. — Cormac fez um gesto de despedida aos Douglas e se afastou.

— Meu Deus, ainda não posso crer que você tem um filho — William resmungou ao se sentar na cama de Christopher, perto de Cormac, e observar os três parentes tentarem ensinar o menino a jogar dados. — No entanto não há dúvida de que o garoto é seu. Aquela velha viu isso também, embora duvidasse que Isabel fosse capaz de saber com certeza quem era o pai da criança.

Cormac sorriu ao pensar na velha Agnes, a babá corpulenta de meia-idade. Ela não hesitara em concordar em ir para onde quer que Christopher fosse. Depois de um longo olhar de exame, havia convidado Cormac e seus parentes a entrarem na pequena cabana onde Isabel a instalara. Embora a ama medisse cada palavra sempre que Christopher estava perto, deixara muito claro que julgava Isabel inadequada como mãe. Pela completa falta de interesse pelo menino, convinha que este ficasse com o pai. Agnes era como a verdadeira mãe de Christopher, e Cormac ficou contente que os dois não tivessem de ser separados.

— É uma vergonha que Isabel o fizesse nascer um bastardo — comentou William.

— Sim, mas providenciarei para arranjar isso assim que eu possa.

— Pensou naquilo que David lhe disse quando o mensageiro foi buscá-lo a mando daquela safada? Vai conquistar sua Elspeth?

— Pensei muito, mas como farei agora? Tenho um filho com a própria mulher que se interpôs entre nós.

— Elspeth não é aquela que lutou para salvar um gato feio e maltratado? A mesma moça que pegou uma criança que ninguém queria? Você acha realmente que ela faltaria ao menino porque nasceu de Isabel? Se for assim, é melhor que você a esqueça.

— Você nem conhece Elspeth.

— Não preciso. Ela o libertou de Isabel. E você foi um pouco lento para aceitar sua liberdade, insistindo naquela questão de honra e no seu juramento. Só por isso estou disposto a beijar os pés dessa moça.

— Ah, tenho vontade de me arriscar só para ver uma cena dessas. Farei de tudo para conquistá-la.

 **Capítulo IX**

Isabel foi presa pela morte de todos os maridos dela. Elspeth encarou Payton, espantada por ouvir que alguém tivesse não apenas partilhado suas suspeitas, mas entrado em ação. Afundou-se na cadeira oposta à do primo, na cabeceira da mesa, no grande salão. Corriam boatos sobre aquela mulher desde a morte do primeiro marido, mas poucos tinham suspeitado que ela fosse responsável pelo desenlace de todos eles. Elspeth franziu a testa. Payton voltara à Corte logo depois de havê-la deixado em casa, mas agora que pensava nisso, percebia que ele ficara lá só o tempo necessário para saber das notícias. Embora fosse agradável saber que Isabel poderia finalmente pagar por seus crimes, Elspeth julgava que havia mais para contar. E que esse "mais" era dramático, se fizera Payton retornar quase imediatamente para informá-la.

— Quem a prendeu? — ela perguntou, enquanto um pajem servia o vinho.

— Sir Ranald Douglas, o noivo — Payton respondeu, e depois saboreou um longo gole da bebida.

— Ela ia se casar outra vez?

— Sim. E ele, também, era para morrer. Parece que Isabel sempre teve outro Douglas como amante desde o início. Dizem que ela e sir Kenneth foram eliminando pacientemente todos que se interpunham entre ele e as terras das quais o sujeito desejava ser senhor. Sir Ranald era o último. Um noivo relutante.

— Evidente… Mas Isabel ainda poderia atraí-lo com os seus encantos.

— Não. Conversei com Ranald quando o noivado foi celebrado. É um bom homem. Um pouco duro, mas ágil de raciocínio. E honrado. Contei a ele umas poucas verdades cruas sobre a noiva, inclusive o fato de que eu também havia sido amante de Isabel uma vez.

— Payton, ele poderia tê-lo matado! — Elspeth exclamou.

— Poderia, mas eu tinha certeza de que nem tentaria. Estava interessado em tudo que lhe contei e me assegurou que não era sua intenção desposar Isabel. Disse que sabia exatamente quem era aquela mulher, que a observava de perto desde que o segundo marido tinha morrido. Estava reunindo todas as informações que podia e senti que finalmente havia descoberto a verdade. E é evidente que conseguiu.

— Fico imaginando o que aconteceu para dar condições a ele de agir contra Isabel — disse Elspeth.

— Parece que sir Ranald e uns outros estavam com os ouvidos grudados na porta naquele exato momento.

— E a ouviram confessar?

— Sim, assim como tiveram a prova de que sir Kenneth era seu amante, que o casal tinha planejado tudo juntos, que sir Ranald teria o mesmo fim que os outros maridos… e que já haviam escolhido o homem a quem culpar pelo feito.

O jeito com que Payton a observava fez o sangue de Elspeth enregelar. Não era difícil adivinhar quem era o pobre tolo escolhido para ser acusado de mais um crime de Isabel. Só pensar no nome de Cormac era suficiente para fazer Elspeth se encolher. Nos dez dias desde que o deixara, ela havia chorado até se sentir ressecada por dentro, tinha amaldiçoado Cormac e seu senso de honra, ansiara por ele, xingara-o novamente e depois tinha tentado atirar-se ao trabalho até cair de exaustão. Seus pais a seguiam com os olhos, de modo que Elspeth sabia que logo teria de lhes contar o que havia de errado e responder a algumas perguntas. E ela temia aquela inevitável conversa.

E agora, justamente quando tinha conseguido mergulhar num estado quase perfeito de entorpecimento mental, Payton retornava da Corte com notícias que traziam todo o sofrimento e a confusão de volta. Isabel poderia pagar por seus crimes, e Cormac estava prestes a ter o coração partido. O fato de se preocupar com ele enfureceu Elspeth. Uma parte de seu íntimo começou a indagar se Cormac voltaria para ela quando Isabel se fosse, quando o juramento fosse anulado pela morte, e Elspeth quase gritou. Não queria pensar que era tão idiota assim.

— Cormac soube disso? — ela perguntou, detestando-se pela fraqueza que a compelia a querer saber.

— Ele estava lá.

— Oh, meu Deus! — Elspeth ficou chocada. E teve de lutar para controlar o impulso de ir em busca de Cormac, tentar ajudá-lo a superar o que devia ter sido uma revelação devastadora. — Sabe o que ele fez ou está fazendo?

— Cormac ficou na Corte para o caso de ser chamado como testemunha. Já que sir Ranald demonstrava não querer Isabel como noiva, e como as outras testemunhas são todos parentes dele, isso pode ser necessário. Sir Ranald deseja que ela e sir Kenneth sejam justiçados na ponta de uma corda. E trabalha para reunir todos que têm qualquer conhecimento dos crimes de Isabel ou de Kenneth, não importa a relevância. Acho que também pretende deixar claro que Isabel e o amante não serão executados apenas porque aborreceram um Douglas. Quer que não haja dúvida sobre a culpa dos dois.

— O fato de ele não se valer do poder dos Douglas demonstra que é um homem honesto e justo.

— E um que sabe como sobreviver. As coisas andam fervendo, mocinha. Os Douglas se tornaram cada vez mais poderosos e bem mais arrogantes. Logo haverá derramamento de sangue, terras perdidas e conquistadas e uma mudança no poder. Sir Ranald pretende sobreviver a isso, com terras e poder intactos. Acho que tem cabeça para conseguir. Veremos. E quanto a Cormac?

Payton lançou o nome sem aviso, e Elspeth não conseguiu ocultar a própria reação. Que coisa triste, pensou, quando a simples menção do nome de alguém provocava tanto sofrimento dentro dela, fazendo-a encolher-se como se uma lança a transpassasse.

Precisava trabalhar mais arduamente para enterrar o sentimento que nutria por sir Cormac Armstrong. Poderia levar anos, mas ela estava determinava a sepultar esse amor de si até a hora em que desaparecesse.

— O que tem ele? — Elspeth retrucou. — Finalmente viu quem é Isabel, e isso é bom. Agora, está livre… livre para o que quiser fazer com os sentimentos que tem por ela e livre daquele maldito juramento. Nada mais importa.

— Ah, Elspeth, você acredita mesmo nisso?

— Eu devo. — Ela suspirou, resignada com o fato de que teria de conversar sobre Cormac. Rezou para não chorar. — Eu joguei e perdi. Não sobrou ânimo para tentar outra vez. Talvez eu tenha me tornado covarde. Cormac me magoou mais do que eu poderia imaginar quando ele escolheu Isabel… Não quero passar por isso outra vez.

— Cormac é um tolo.

— Sim, é. — Elspeth esboçou um sorriso, com o coração acelerado pela corrente de emoções desenfreadas. — Mas talvez eu seja mais tola ainda por pensar que poderia dar um fim a dez anos de devoção cega com apenas umas poucas semanas de amor sincero e honesto; que de alguma forma poderia ser aquela que o faria ver que havia como quebrar a promessa e mesmo assim manter a honra.

— E se ele vier atrás de você?

— Não sei. Debaixo do meu sofrimento, estou muito zangada e, peço-lhe, não desperte esperança no meu coração.

— Elspeth — o pai a chamou quando ele e a mãe entraram no grande salão —, chegou um mensageiro que lhe trouxe alguma coisa.

— Você não contou a eles, contou? — Payton murmurou ao observar os tios se aproximarem.

— Não — disse Elspeth —, mas creio que o meu período de graça acabou. — Sorriu para o pai. — Quem me mandaria alguma coisa? — perguntou ao pegar um pequeno pacote enrolado num brilhante tecido de seda.

— Não sei — Balfour respondeu e sentou-se à cabeceira da mesa a observar a filha com atenção. — O rapaz que trouxe não soube dizer. Ele espera por uma resposta.

Elspeth não se surpreendeu ao ver as próprias mãos tremerem ao abrir o pacote. No momento em que o pegara, havia sentido a presença de Cormac tão forte que não se espantaria se ele entrasse no salão. Um broche preso num pequeno pedaço de pergaminho apareceu lindo, de prata pesada, decorado com granadas de um vermelho sangue. Embaixo, numa letra larga e masculina, estavam as palavras:

" _Perdoe-me. Cormac"_

A beira de um colapso emocional, Elspeth sentiu que o pai e a mãe olhavam para o broche, o bilhete e, em seguida, para ela.

— Perdoá-lo pelo quê? — Balfour indagou.

— Nada de grande importância — Elspeth respondeu ao se levantar, desesperada para se retirar, precisando de um pouco de privacidade para recompor-se.

— O rapaz espera uma resposta.

— Diga que agradeço.

Ela se afastou, lutando para não sair correndo.

— Nada mais?

— Só isso, nada mais.

No momento em que a filha saiu, Balfour olhou para Payton.

— Alguma coisa está acabando com essa menina.

— Sim — concordou Maldie ao sentar do lado oposto de Payton e fitá-lo com um olhar firme. — Isso já foi longe demais. O que aconteceu entre ela e Armstrong?

— E por que ele pede perdão? — Balfour emendou.

Payton suspirou e passou os dedos pelos cabelos.

— Não é meu direito lhes contar. Devem perguntar a Elspeth.

— Oh, eu pretendo fazer isso! — Balfour exclamou. — Só gostaria de uma pequena pista do atoleiro em que vou pisar. Cormac a magoou?

— Sim, mas Elspeth não deixará que o puna por isso. Bem, pelo menos não permitirá que o mate. E, na verdade, ele não merece morrer. De muitas maneiras, Elspeth provocou tudo isso. Jogou. Perdeu. Ou assim acredita.

— Você pensa diferente? — perguntou Maldie, enquanto afagava o pulso do marido numa tentativa de lhe acalmar o temperamento esquentado. — Acha que tudo ficará bem no fim?

— Acho — respondeu Payton —, embora Elspeth esteja certa em dizer que seria cruel despertar qualquer esperança em seu coração. Na verdade, não creio que ela tenha perdido o jogo. Simplesmente o prêmio que procurava não veio tão depressa como pensou que viesse. Por outro lado, não tenho certeza se entendi como Elspeth possa ter perdido, mesmo que por pouco. É uma situação muito complicada.

— Óbvio — resmungou Balfour —, pois você me deixou mais confuso do que eu estava quando começou a falar.

Maldie levantou-se, agarrou a mão de Balfour e o fez levantar também.

— Vamos conversar com Elspeth. Vá dormir Payton. Está parecendo um fantasma — disse e piscou para o sobrinho.

Balfour acompanhou a esposa para fora do salão e parou quando viu o jovem mensageiro, ainda esperando.

— A moça mandou agradecer. — Com um gesto afirmativo diante da testa franzida do rapaz, emendou: — Sim, é um enigma, mas é tudo que ela disse. Portanto leve àquele idiota outro recado. Diga que ele quebrou algo precioso para mim e, se não consertar isso logo, eu o farei pagar na mesma moeda.

— Balfour! — Maldie protestou, fitando o marido de cara feia.

Ele deu de ombros e continuou a segui-la.

— Isso fará que o fulano saiba que a sua idiotice não é um segredo guardado apenas entre ele e Elspeth.

— Não sabemos ainda se é idiotice dele.

— Bem, logo saberemos — Balfour retrucou ao rumar para o quarto da filha em passos tão rápidos que Maldie teve de correr para acompanhá-lo.

Elspeth sentou-se na cama e ficou a olhar o broche que ainda tinha nas mãos. Barrento encolheu-se a seu lado, esfregando-se em suas coxas como se soubesse que ela precisava de conforto. Elspeth o acariciou de volta, e ele ronronou satisfeito. Ela sabia que os pais logo chegariam e queria acalmar-se para responder a todas as perguntas que certamente lhe fariam.

 _Perdoe-me,_ Cormac escrevera. Pelo quê? Por magoá-la? Por não a querer mais? Por não saber o que queria? Por desperdiçar sua honra com uma mulher que não a merecia e ser tão cego a ponto de não ver isso? Talvez por não ter força para resistir à paixão que partilhavam. Havia muitas possibilidades e poucas lhe davam alguma esperança. Será que Cormac viria em seguida ao presente que enviara? No momento, Elspeth nem tinha certeza se queria isso. Nutrira o anseio de que a escolhesse em vez de Isabel porque a queria mais, a amava mais. Não desejava que se voltasse para ela porque Isabel estava morta, enforcada por seus crimes, e para sempre fora do alcance dele. Ou porque, agora que aquela com quem se comprometera se fora, se sentisse livre para correr para os braços de Elspeth com a preciosa honra intacta. O orgulho de Elspeth se rebelava a essa idéia, e também o seu coração. Saber que não passava da segunda opção seria um veneno a matar lentamente seu espírito. Acabaria por odiá-lo, poderia até mesmo vir a detestar-se.

Depois de uma seca batida na porta, seus pais entraram. Balfour fechou a porta, recostou-se contra ela e cruzou os braços no peito. Havia raiva a endurecer os belos olhos e Elspeth percebeu que ele já adivinhava alguns de seus segredos. Contudo havia simpatia também. Quando sua mãe sentou-se a seu lado na cama e lhe tomou as mãos, Elspeth rezou para ter forças para resistir. Era uma mulher madura agora e devia ser capaz de não desabar no choro no ombro de seus pais. Aliviaria sua dor, mas não a curaria.

— Elspeth, por dez longos dias temos visto você lutar para não desabar — a mãe começou. — Não podemos ficar parados só olhando. Diga-nos o que a machucou tanto. Deixe-nos ajudá-la.

— Ah, mamãe, receio que não tenha um ungüento que cure esta ferida — murmurou Elspeth. — Acho que um coração destroçado sangrará até nada mais restar, e nenhuma pomada ou atadura mudará isso.

— Então, eu estava certo! — exclamou Balfour, a voz áspera de raiva. — O safado a usou e depois a jogou fora. — Franziu a testa quando a esposa e a filha o encararam, zangadas, os olhos verdes de ambas a faiscar de irritação.

— Você poderia falar com mais delicadeza, meu marido — Maldie o repreendeu.

— É mesmo — concordou Elspeth —, e não desse jeito.

— Você quer dizer que ele não a levou para a cama? — o pai perguntou com rudeza.

Elspeth sentiu o rosto queimar.

— Sinto muito desapontar tanto vocês, mas, é verdade, não sou mais uma donzela. Porém é injusto dizer que a culpa é de Cormac. Ele não tirou minha inocência. Eu a dei a ele. Compreendam, eu o amei desde o dia em que o encontrei ferido nas terras de Donncoill.

— Uma fantasia de criança.

— Sim, era na época. Mas cresceu comigo, amadureceu comigo. Quando Cormac foi me resgatar das mãos de sir Colin, eu o fitei e soube que era meu companheiro. — Olhou para a mãe e quase sorriu. — Eu deveria ter prestado mais atenção, mamãe. Você estava certa. Eu o beijei minutos depois de vê-lo. — Relanceou o olhar para a expressão zangada do pai. — Foi um beijo que roubei, pensando que sempre poderia usar a desculpa de um ato impulsivo movido pela gratidão. E, sim, mamãe, experimentei a paixão com ele. O desejo de Cormac alimentou o meu e creio realmente que o meu alimentou o dele. Foi então que percebi por que Cormac havia permanecido na minha mente e no meu coração por tanto tempo, e decidi que eu o teria para mim.

— Não poderia fazer isso sem se deitar com ele?

— Não, papai. Você sabe que, embora eu crescesse apaixonada por ele, Cormac morria de amores por lady Isabel Douglas. Estava comprometido com ela quando apareceu sangrando nas nossas terras. — Elspeth viu a ruga no rosto do pai se aprofundar, e perguntou: — Conhece a mulher?

— Só de vista e pelos boatos. Uma bela vagabunda que enterrou quatro maridos.

— Bem, parece que logo será enforcada por essas mortes, junto com o amante que arquitetou o plano com ela. Não, não foi Cormac — Elspeth apressou-se a dizer, quando viu a expressão de alarme no rosto dos pais. — Ele agora sabe que tudo de ruim que falavam sobre ela era verdade. Foi um dos que testemunharam a confissão de Isabel. E, além disso, ouviu quando ela e o amante planejavam como iriam se livrar do próximo marido e depois fazer Cormac ser enforcado pelo assassinato. Payton pode contar tudo a vocês.

— Então o rapaz está livre para vir procurá-la — disse Maldie.

— Está? — Elspeth meneou a cabeça e sustentou o olhar da mãe. — E se papai viesse procurá-la porque a mulher que ele realmente desejava estivesse morta? Porque o juramento que havia feito a ela terminou na corda do carrasco, e não por sua própria vontade?

Elspeth sacudiu a cabeça quando a mãe pestanejou; então, continuou a lhes contar tudo que acontecera desde o momento em que Cormac tinha entrado no quarto da torre no castelo de sir Colin, com cuidado para não mencionar quantas vezes ou com que ardor ela e Cormac tinham desfrutado a paixão um pelo outro.

— Você disse a ele que teria de rastejar?! — Maldie exclamou, revelando, em sua voz insegura, uma mistura de riso e espanto.

Balfour soltou uma risada.

— Essa é a minha menina.

Maldie meneou a cabeça.

— Não tem graça, Balfour.

— Não? Ora, o sofrimento de Elspeth não é nada engraçado, mas o jeito com que o deixou tem um toque de humor, puxa! — Olhou para a filha. — Com essas palavras, você salvou o orgulho que julgou ter malbaratado minha pequena. Não creio que tenha perdido esse orgulho, mas sei que custará um pouco até acreditar nisso. E ainda não estou certo da razão por que sentiu que devia lhe entregar sua castidade.

— Pai, Cormac estava, ou acreditava que estava apaixonado por outra mulher! — Elspeth exclamou. — Por dez longos anos ele a amou, acreditou que fosse uma pobre moça abusada e manobrada pelos parentes, permaneceu ao lado dela, sentia-se ligado pela honra e por um juramento, e correu para o lado de Isabel cada vez que ela o chamava. Era quase absolutamente fiel, a despeito de saber que Isabel compartilhava a cama dos maridos.

— E a de quase todo homem que apareceu na Corte do rei.

— Sim, mas Cormac não sabia disso. Havia se apaixonado e se comprometido, julgando ter sido o primeiro homem de Isabel, e meus irmãos me mostraram como as paixões ardentes e outros sentimentos são nessa idade. Isabel teceu uma teia em torno dele, enredando-o. E ela fez tudo para mantê-lo preso. Qualquer vacilo, e o relembrava do juramento. Sabia quanto Cormac queria e precisava manter a palavra e a honra. Não se combatem dez anos de cega devoção com sorrisos, palavras doces ou olhares tímidos. Eu tinha de dar tudo a ele e mais ainda. Sinto muito se fiz o senhor perder a fé em mim.

— Não, menina, isso nunca. Você estava lutando uma batalha contra uma adversária mais velha e mais experiente, mas sem nenhum escrúpulo ou moral. Teve de usar todas as armas que possuía. Eu compreendo. Posso lamentar que uma das armas que você escolheu tenha sido a sua virgindade, mas entendo realmente. Estou apenas mortificado porque pagou um preço alto e agora está aqui sozinha e magoada, talvez pelo fato de fazer essa concessão a um homem estúpido demais para saber o valor do que estava recebendo. E lamento também por você não me deixar matá-lo.

Embora houvesse uma ponta de raiva naquelas últimas palavras, Elspeth sabia que o pai não queria realmente matar Cormac. Ao lhe contar a história com a honestidade que a modéstia permitia, conseguira dissipar a fúria assassina contra Cormac.

Conversaram um pouco mais, porém não havia muito mais a dizer sobre o assunto. Elspeth percebeu que os pais tentavam não lhe dar nem mesmo o mais leve vislumbre de esperança. Quando, finalmente, saíram, ela jogou-se de costas na cama, a fitar o teto, com Barrento enrodilhado confortavelmente a seu lado.

Sentia-se, de uma certa forma, bem melhor agora que a verdade fora exposta. Por outro lado, acabrunhava-se porque havia outra verdade possível que guardara para si. A época de sua menstruação passara sem que o fluxo descesse. Era muito cedo para ter certeza, mas poderia estar carregando o filho de Cormac. Se estivesse, nada, nem mesmo o lembrete de que ela escolhera aquele caminho por vontade própria aliviaria a ira de seu pai.

Depois de despachar o mensageiro, Cormac afundou-se na cadeira perto da lareira e suspirou.

— Elspeth vai me fazer batalhar.

William estendeu um copo de vinho ao irmão e depois se sentou na cadeira oposta.

— E você vai?

— Preciso. — Cormac tomou um longo gole de vinho. — Mesmo assim, algo além de um simples "obrigado" teria me ajudado a decidir como lutar por ela. O rapaz disse que Elspeth saiu depressa do salão logo após o pai lhe entregar o meu presente, e depois subiu correndo as escadas, como se o próprio demônio a perseguisse. Pelo menos reagiu de alguma forma, mas foi com raiva e confusão ou…

— Se fosse comigo, eu me preocuparia mais com o recado que o pai dela lhe mandou.

— Oh, bem, prefiro não pensar nisso.

— Imagino que coisa preciosa sua seja essa que ele quer cortar.

Cormac endereçou ao irmão um olhar de desgosto.

— Não se finja de bobo. Isso não cai bem em você. Só penso por que ele ainda não apareceu à minha porta, de espada na mão, pronto para me arrancar…

— Será que a filha pediu que não fizesse isso? — William indagou. — Não, acho que não adiantaria.

— Adiantaria naquela família. O pai de Elspeth pelo menos leva em consideração a vontade dos filhos. Talvez seja um bom sinal. Se ela me odiasse, pediria que o pai acabasse comigo.

— Suponho que sim. — William sorriu para Christopher, quando o menino aproximou-se da cadeira do pai. — Como vai, garoto?

— Muito bem, tio Will — respondeu o menino; em seguida, encarou Cormac. — Sua namorada gostou do presente?

— Disse obrigado — respondeu Cormac, a desarrumar os cabelos do garoto.

— Vou conhecê-la? Vai se casar com ela?

— Não sei ainda. Elspeth está muito brava comigo.

— Se formos vê-la, acha que ela gostará de mim?

Cormac hesitou por um momento. Reviu Elspeth quando criança, recusando-se a deixá-lo ferido e sozinho. E visualizou-a a avançar sobre os meninos da vila que atormentavam aquele gato, e depois, a cuidar com ternura do animal. Viu o espanto, a raiva e a aflição ao encontrar o pequeno Alan abandonado e deixado para morrer, e tais emoções apenas aumentadas quando ninguém da vila quisera ficar com a criança. E assim, ela a adotara. Olhou para Christopher e sorriu.

— Sim, Elspeth gostará de você, Christopher. Não tenho duvido quanto a isso. É comigo que precisamos fazer com que ela seja gentil.

— Lady Isabel irá conosco?

O menino fez a pergunta de um jeito tenso, de olhos arregalados, sem sorrir. E de novo Cormac teve a prova silenciosa de que Isabel não tinha nenhum laço afetivo com aquela criança. Christopher temia a mãe, e Cormac imaginava o que ela fizera ao menino nas poucas vezes em que estivera com ele. Era bom que Christopher não sentisse saudade nem amor pela mãe, que Agnes lhe desse tudo de que precisava, pois a verdade sobre a mulher que o gerara poderia machucá-lo demais.

— Não. Eu lhe disse filho, você nunca mais vai vê-la. — Já que se tornava mais evidente a cada dia que lady Isabel pagaria no patíbulo por seus crimes, Cormac resolveu tocar no assunto. — Receio que ela tenha cometido erros muito sérios, e que precise pagar por eles. É por isso que você não a verá de novo. A menos, claro, que queira visitá-la.

— Não — Christopher retrucou apressado. — Não, senhor. Lady Isabel nunca gostou de mim. A ama Agnes me contou que não era culpa minha, que não havia nada de errado comigo. Disse que algumas pessoas não têm coração muito grande, não sabem gostar dos outros, só de si próprias. Lady Isabel é assim. Sua nova namorada tem um coração grande?

— Ah, sim, um coração enorme. Só preciso fazê-la me deixar entrar dentro dele outra vez.

— Vai conseguir senhor. A ama Agnes disse que o senhor não é muito ruim para um homem. Que saberá dizer o que deve para consertar as coisas.

Conforme os dias passavam, Cormac julgou que deveria perguntar à ama Agnes o que fazer. Elspeth continuava a receber seus presentes e mensagens com fria cortesia, na melhor das hipóteses, ou com uma áspera recusa, na pior. A tentativa de Cormac conquistá-la parecia ser um total fracasso. Mais parentes chegaram, e ele começou a pensar que quando fosse atrás de Elspeth, teria de carregar a família inteira junto.

Apesar dos protestos dos irmãos e parentes, Cormac compareceu ao enforcamento. Algum dia o filho poderia perguntar pela mãe e ele queria poder lhe contar a verdade. Era também pelo bem de Christopher que providenciou o funeral, quando ficou evidente que os parentes de Isabel não o fariam. Sozinho ao lado do túmulo, Cormac fitou a terra remexida e pensou em como Isabel pudera fazê-lo de tolo por tanto tempo. Ao se voltar para ir embora, surpreendeu-se ao encontrar o irmão.

— Voltaremos para casa ou iremos para Donncoill? — Will perguntou.

Cormac suspirou.

— Elspeth não me pediu para procurá-la.

— Também não disse que não fosse.

— É verdade. Tem razão, preciso vê-la. Pelo menos para que me diga o que terei de fazer para conquistá-la de novo. Gostaria de evitar essa situação. Parece que ela falou sério naquele dia… — Sorriu quando William praguejou. — Sei que você não gostaria que eu me rebaixasse assim.

— Quer que eu o encoraje a se humilhar? Esse problema com Isabel não lhe ensinou nada?

— Oh, ensinou muito. Ensinou que, se uma mulher como Elspeth quer algum sinal, não importa quão humilhante seja, eu seria realmente um louco se não mostrasse isso a ela.

— Isso vai doer — Cormac disse baixinho, percorrendo a trilha rochosa que conduzia aos portões de Donncoill.

Suspirou ao observar o castelo onde Elspeth se escondia dele. Nos últimos dois meses, mesmo depois de ajudar a condenar Isabel e o amante à força, Cormac havia continuado a cortejar Elspeth com bilhetes e presentes, cautelosamente a princípio, e depois com crescente freqüência. Mas recebera de volta apenas breves agradecimentos pelos mimos e pelas vibrantes palavras de amor. Alguns tinham sido devolvidos como coisas que não deveriam ser mandadas a uma conhecida. Aquilo o havia magoado e ferido. Elspeth jogara em sua cara as palavras que ele próprio dissera.

Essa seria sua última tentativa. Cormac tinha esperado até o derradeiro minuto que não tivesse de chegar a tanto, que as belas palavras e os presentes fossem suficientes. Deveria adivinhar que não seria assim. Elspeth era orgulhosa, e ele pisara nesse orgulho. Se alguém podia compreender como ela se sentira, esse alguém era Cormac. Ele teria que dar a Elspeth tudo e mais um pouco do que dera a Isabel. Seria preciso um grande gesto para conquistá-la de volta.

— Tem certeza de que quer fazer isso? — seu irmão perguntou pela centésima vez.

Ao olhar para Christopher, para Agnes e para os seis irmãos e sete primos que viajavam na comitiva, Cormac esboçou um sorriso.

—Não, mas preciso. — Olhou para Payton, que segurava as rédeas da montaria que Cormac comprara para Elspeth, outro presente que ela havia recusado educadamente. — Sim, eu devo.

— Julguei que estivesse farto de jogar seu orgulho aos pés de uma mulher.

— Realmente, mais do que farto. Contudo, diferentemente de Isabel, foi Elspeth quem jogou seu orgulho aos meus pés, e eu, estúpido demais, não vi o precioso presente que era. Assim, desta vez, devo retribuir da mesma forma. Só rezo para que ela não me faça rastejar por muito tempo; que, embora eu a tenha maltratado, Elspeth ainda sinta afeição por mim.

Payton olhou para Christopher, que encarava o pai com olhos preocupados.

— Teria sido prudente contar a Elspeth a respeito do garoto que vai colocar diante dela.

— Pensei que seria melhor fazer isso frente a frente — Cormac explicou. — As mulheres podem pensar que um filho é prova dos sentimentos profundos entre os dois que o geraram. Quero que Elspeth olhe nos meus olhos e veja que não é verdade. Acho que, se ela olhar para o menino, não o confundirá com Isabel nem vá detestá-lo só por ser filho de quem é.

— Agora que me fez pensar, acho que realmente é a maneira mais prudente.

— Não fique surpreso. Eu tenho uns lampejos de bom senso de vez em quando. — Cormac sorriu quando Payton soltou uma risada. — Surpreso fiquei por nenhum de vocês ter ido atrás de mim.

— Foi tentador, a princípio, mas depois que ficou claro que estava procurando conquistar minha prima, os ânimos se acalmaram. — Payton olhou para o castelo. — Bem, pelo menos os homens sossegaram. Vai mesmo fazer isso? — perguntou encarando Cormac.

— Sim, acho que devo.

— Não acredito que Elspeth vá obrigá-lo a se rebaixar assim. Não é próprio dela ser tão mesquinha, tão implacável.

— Alguma vez se apaixonou Payton? Deu a alguém tudo que tinha e recebeu tudo de volta na cara?

— Não — Payton respondeu. — Foi o que você fez?

— Dá vontade de me matar, não?

— Realmente, você agiu assim?

— É o que Elspeth diz que eu fiz. E quem poderia julgar melhor do que ela? E quem saberia melhor do que eu como isso dói? Não gostaria de me humilhar. Mas, quando me recordo do vazio que restou dentro de mim desde que Elspeth foi embora… A raiva passará, a humilhação desaparecerá, porém eu sei que, se não a tiver de volta, o vazio ficará comigo pelo resto dos meus dias.

— Bem, então, vá em frente! — esbravejou Will. — E ignore se eu chorar de vergonha com tudo isso.

— É bom para um homem ter o apoio da família — resmungou Payton, e sorriu quando Cormac soltou uma gargalhada. — Se servir como consolo, quando minha tia vir o que você está fazendo, mesmo se Elspeth hesitar, não permitirá que continue. Pelo menos, você terá a chance de se encontrar com minha prima e conversar com ela.

— Sim, isso ajuda um pouco — disse Cormac.

Custou-lhe cada grama de força de vontade para seguir pela trilha apoiado nas mãos e nos joelhos. Precisou obrigar o orgulho à submissão e fechar os olhos para o fato de que tanta gente se juntava a fim de observar a cena deprimente. Cormac rezou para que Payton tivesse razão em dizer que não permitiram que continuasse por muito tempo. Estava disposto a fazer o gesto, mas não tinha certeza de quanto tempo seu orgulho suportaria tamanho golpe. Certo ou errado, como seria quando ele e Elspeth se defrontassem com outro obstáculo para superar?

— Ela devolveu o cavalo a Cormac — disse Maldie ao marido, quando entrou no quarto.

— Isso é uma pena. Era um belo animal — murmurou Balfour, a olhar pela janela para um grande grupo de pessoas junto aos portões.

Maldie aproximou-se e franziu a testa.

— Elspeth sabe que ele está lá fora, mas não diz nada. É teimosa como ela só. Entendo sua mágoa e zanga, mas nossa filha precisa relevar alguma coisa, ou vai prejudicar a si mesma por causa da vingança.

— É cedo para acabar com o jogo, amor. Realmente, acho que Elspeth não deveria deixá-lo ir embora, mas como ele não mostra sinal de fazer isso, deixe estar. A menina parece estar cautelosa e precisa respirar fundo para clarear a cabeça. Não acho que ela julgasse que Cormac viria até aqui.

— Elspeth não se permitiu nem ao menos pensar nisso. — Maldie franziu a testa com ar de espanto. — O que ele está fazendo agora? — indagou.

Balfour soltou um palavrão de surpresa, e caiu na gargalhada.

— Está rastejando!

— Oh, não! Não, não, não! — Maldie dirigiu-se à porta. — Isso não pode acontecer. Elspeth irá até lá agora, mesmo que eu tenha de arrastá-la pelos cabelos.

— Tem certeza de que deve interferir?

— Claro! Primeiro, porque Elspeth não pode ver esse espetáculo do seu quarto. Segundo, se isso for muito além de um gesto, vai se infiltrar no íntimo do rapaz como um veneno. Elspeth também sofrerá, pois creio que nunca desejou que ele se humilhasse dessa forma.

— Que pena. — Balfour resmungou quando sua esposa saiu correndo do quarto. — É provável que ele não fique de quatros o tempo suficiente para sujar as belas calças. — Ia sair atrás de Maldie, mas voltou à janela. — Você ganhou menina — disse, satisfeito, esfregando as mãos.

Elspeth olhou pela décima vez para o curto bilhete que viera junto com o cavalo.

 _Eu vim por você, meu coração. Cormac_

"Que arrogância!", ela pensou, embora o coração traiçoeiro disparasse de expectativa. Ele estava perto. Dissera que a queria. Por que, Elspeth perguntou-se, não corria para fora para envolvê-lo nos braços?

— Porque estou apavorada — admitiu em voz alta, e desgostosa consigo mesma.

Durante dois longos meses, vivera num verdadeiro inferno. Quando não estava entorpecida de cansaço, era assolada pelo sofrimento. Mil vezes se pegava a imaginar o que poderia ter feito para que Cormac a amasse. O bom senso lhe dizia que fizera tudo que deveria, mas as emoções não correspondiam ao bom senso.

Ele a magoara. Em parte por sua própria culpa. Havia esperado demais naquele pouco tempo. A verdade não diminuía a dor, no entanto. Em nenhum dos bilhetes Cormac dizia que a amava. Pedia perdão, chamava-a de querida e de anjo, falava de sua necessidade e desejo por ela, e a cortejava das maneiras mais ternas. Se nunca houvesse existido uma Isabel, Elspeth teria superado a mágoa. Mesmo que Cormac tivesse começado a cortejá-la antes que Isabel fosse executada, continuava a imaginar se era apenas uma segunda opção na vida dele. Afinal, soubera da verdade sobre Isabel antes de começar a lhe enviar presentes e bilhetes de amor. Não tinha abandonado aquela mulher para ir à sua procura.

Quando a porta do quarto se abriu num repente, Elspeth olhou para a mãe, assustada.

— Aconteceu alguma coisa?

— Você virá comigo, Elspeth Murray! — Maldie exclamou ao agarrar a filha pela mão e arrastá-la para fora do quarto. — Há uma coisa que precisa ver. Rezo para que não me desaponte com a sua reação quando deparar com a cena.

Elspeth apressou o passo para acompanhar a mãe, que praticamente corria pelo corredor. Ao entrarem no quarto dos pais, viu Balfour parado diante da janela com um sorriso disfarçado. Um instante depois, sua mãe a empurrava para a mesma janela.

— Olhe lá, filha — Maldie ordenou, apontando para os portões.

A princípio, Elspeth não entendeu para onde deveria olhar. Então, ela divisou o homem que rastejava pela trilha que conduzia aos portões. Elspeth se agarrou à beirada da janela, incapaz de crer nos próprios olhos. Depois, ficou horrorizada com o que estava acontecendo. Apesar de todas as palavras zangadas que dissera, quando ela e Cormac tinham se separado, aquilo não era o que desejava. Com um grito de negação, ergueu as saias e saiu correndo, indiferente a tudo e a todos, a não ser à necessidade de alcançar Cormac o mais depressa possível.

— Achei que era isso o que nossa filha faria — disse Maldie, revelando em sua voz, toda a satisfação que sentia. Tomou o marido pelo braço. — Vamos?

— Acho melhor isso acabar logo — declarou Balfour ao acompanhar a esposa até os portões do castelo num passo preguiçoso.

— Não creio que Elspeth pretendesse que Cormac se humilhasse assim.

— É provável que não. Por que acha que ela hesita em aceitá-lo?

— Medo, meu amor. Foi magoada profundamente. Que mulher deseja sofrer assim de novo? Sim, ele a cortejou; no entanto, por mais que dissesse belas palavras e mandasse lindos presentes, nunca disse o que Elspeth precisava ouvir para acalmar o temor.

— Então as— coisas ainda não estão acertadas completamente.

— Não, mas logo estarão.

— Tem certeza?

— Balfour, o homem está de rastros diante dos parentes, da nossa família, dos guardas e de quem quer que esteja perto. O que acha? — Maldie sorriu quando o marido beijou-lhe o rosto.

— Acho que você ficará muito ocupada pelos próximos dias, planejando um casamento.

— Aquela é a sua Elspeth?

Diante da pergunta do irmão, Cormac levantou-se e se sentou nos calcanhares. Olhou para os portões e conteve a respiração ao ver Elspeth. Os longos cabelos negros caíam soltos, a dançar em torno dela como uma nuvem tempestuosa. Tinha as saias erguidas até os joelhos enquanto corria em sua direção.

— Sim, é a minha Elspeth — ele murmurou tomado de ansiedade.

— Continue rastejando — o irmão falou, e o empurrou com rudeza para baixo.

Cormac tentou se erguer para dizer a Will o que pensava dele, quando Elspeth o alcançou. Então, conforme ela o agarrava pelos braços, Cormac viu que Elspeth estava chorando, e sentiu o coração se apertar de pavor. Lágrimas não eram o sinal que ele esperava.

Ela o puxou pelo braço, tentando levantá-lo.

— Não faça isso — disse, não conseguindo conter as lágrimas. — Por favor, não faça isso. Sinto muito. Eu estava zangada demais.

Ao perceber que Elspeth chorava por ele, Cormac puxou-a para baixo até fazê-la se ajoelhar no chão, a seu lado. E sorriu quando ela, ainda aos prantos, limpou com gestos nervosos a sujeira das mãos dele. Quando começou a fazer o mesmo em suas calças, Cormac tomou-lhe a mão na sua. Estava tão esfaimado por ela que o menor toque em sua perna havia sido quase o bastante para que perdesse o controle. Um gemido lhe escapou quando Elspeth atirou-se contra seu peito e passou os braços em torno de sua cintura.

— Sinto muito — ela resmungou, ainda chorando baixinho. — Nunca pretendi que fizesse isso, na verdade. Juro que não.

Cormac pousou as mãos nas faces úmidas e ergueu o rosto de Elspeth até fitá-la dentro dos olhos. Roçou-lhe um beijo leve na boca.

— Não deveria estar se desculpando comigo, meu anjo. Um pouquinho de humilhação não me matará, embora e fique feliz que não tenha me deixado ir muito longe. Essas pedras são muito duras para os joelhos de um homem. Beijou-a outra vez quando ela sorriu. — Para vê-la sorrir de novo, eu rastejaria em cima do fogo.

Elspeth estendeu a mão e lhe afagou o rosto.

— Isabel? — perguntou, embora só pronunciar o nome da mulher a sufocasse.

— Foi mandada com o amante para o patíbulo. E, se estiver procurando pelo fantasma dela nos meus olhos, não o encontrará. Juro percebi o meu erro quando a porta se fechou atrás de você. Mas custou um pouco para este idiota aclarar a mente turbada por dez anos de mentiras. O que descobri só confirmou e esclareceu o que eu sentia.

Um resmungo lhe escapou no instante em que uma mão forte o agarrou pelo braço e o ergueu de pé. Cormac viu de relance quando Elspeth caía de costas e se esparramava no chão. Ao ser solto, ele percebeu que o homem que o erguera era o pai dela. E compreendeu.

— Muito bom ver você, rapaz! — exclamou Balfour. — Estou contente que tenha trazido alguns dos parentes para o casamento.

— Pai — protestou Elspeth quando um jovem apressou-se a ajudá-la a se levantar e se apresentou como Dougal, irmão de Cormac. — Ele não me pediu para desposá-lo.

— Não? Interrompi você muito cedo?

A voz era calma, quase amistosa, e o sorriso, tranqüilo, caloroso, acolhedor. Nos olhos, contudo, estava a dura ordem. Balfour Murray podia não ter saído à caça de Cormac, mas agora que este se encontrava ali, ele o prenderia até que se casasse com Elspeth. E já que era exatamente o que Cormac desejava fazer, apenas sorriu e concordou.

— Meu anjo, quer se casar comigo? — perguntou, e reprimiu um sorriso quando ela afastou os cabelos desalinhados do rosto e olhou feio para o sorridente pai.

— Pai, não permitirei que o senhor o force! — Elspeth exclamou, embora pensasse que Cormac parecia feliz para um homem obrigado a fazer o que não queria.

— Não estou forçando ninguém — retrucou Balfour. — E quem é que manda aqui, hein? — Olhou para Cormac. — A moça aceita. Apresente-me os seus parentes.

— Papai! — Quando a mãe se postou a seu lado e começou a lhe limpar as saias, Elspeth esbravejou: — Não pode impedi-lo?

— Qualquer outro pai teria matado o rapaz ou o arrastado até o padre, dois meses antes — disse Maldie ao inclinar a cabeça num cumprimento a cada novo Armstrong que lhe apresentavam. — Um belo bando, esses Armstrong.

— Não quero que o obriguem a se casar comigo — Elspeth murmurou.

— Menina, acha que o homem rastejou até os nossos portões só para dizer que era ótimo vê-la outra vez?

Antes que Elspeth pudesse responder ao comentário sarcástico, Cormac empurrou um menino e uma mulher mais velha até a frente dela. Um olhar foi tudo de que Elspeth precisou para saber que aquele garoto era filho de Cormac. Ele dissera que não havia fantasmas, que Isabel se fora, mas tinha mentido. O fantasma estava ali, materializado nas feições perfeitas do filho que Isabel dera a Cormac.

— Este é meu filho, Christopher, e sua ama, Agnes — Cormac disse, sem se surpreender ao ouvir o palavrão abafado de sir Balfour e o arquejo de lady Maldie.

Não foi fácil, mas, recusando-se a fazer uma criança inocente pagar pelo pecado dos pais, Elspeth cumprimentou o menino e depois Agnes com toda a gentileza e cortesia que conseguiu. Agnes lhe endereçou um sorriso de aprovação, mas os olhos cinzentos examinavam com atenção o rosto de Elspeth e os de sua família. Christopher se mostrou educado, um tanto tímido, e de boas maneiras, o que permitiu que Elspeth controlasse suas emoções. Empertigou o corpo e encarou Cormac, feliz ao perceber que ele tinha o bom senso de parecer inquieto.

— Christopher e eu ainda estamos nos conhecendo — disse Cormac ao sustentar o olhar de Elspeth.

— Sim — emendou Christopher. — Papai me conheceu faz dois meses. Eu morava com a ama Agnes até então.

"Deus o abençoe, Christopher", Cormac pensou ao observar que parte da raiva abandonava Elspeth e que as feições dos membros da família se tranqüilizavam um pouco. Assim que o menino não estivesse por perto, ele poderia explicar a Elspeth tudo que precisava para afastar qualquer idéia errada.

— Venha, garoto. Vamos para o castelo. — Agnes olhou para Maldie, curvou-se numa mesura e acrescentou: — Se for adequado, senhora.

— Naturalmente — murmurou Maldie. — Vamos entrar, todos vocês. Devem querer se refrescar, descansar, comer alguma coisa. Estarei com vocês num minuto.

No momento em que Agnes, Christopher e os outros se afastaram, Elspeth perguntou:

— Isabel?

— Sim. Ela o manteve escondido de mim durante sete anos. Se você se lembra, uma vez conversamos sobre a possível infertilidade dela. Bem, não era infértil. Pelo que disse, Christopher está aqui simplesmente porque Isabel não conseguiu se livrar dele como havia feito com os outros. — Sacudiu a cabeça quando Elspeth e a mãe arquejaram de horror. — Não tive coragem de perguntar se algum dos outros era meu também.

— Então, quando ela soube que ia morrer, finalmente lhe contou sobre a criança? — perguntou Elspeth.

— Não, acho que iria para o túmulo com esse segredo, mas pensou que poderia fazer bom uso do menino. Disse que o daria para mim se eu a ajudasse a ficar livre. E se eu não a ajudasse, nunca veria meu filho vivo. Deus me ajude, eu poderia ter feito isso só para ficar com o garoto, mesmo pensando que ela estava mentindo outra vez.

— Mas não fez — murmurou Elspeth.

— Fui salvo dessa escolha por sir Ranald. Ele espreitava Isabel desde a morte do segundo marido, e sabia sobre a criança. No momento em que foi capturada, creio que Ranald suspeitou de que ela tentaria usar o garoto e o trouxe para mim. — Embora visse que Elspeth não estava mais zangada, Cormac não tinha certeza do que ela pensava ou sentia, e não quis perguntar enquanto os familiares estivessem ali.

— Venha—disse Maldie ao enfiar o braço no de Cormac. — Vamos nos reunir aos outros.

— Christopher sabe a verdade sobre Isabel? — perguntou Elspeth.

— Tanto quanto uma criança pode saber. Ele a chamava de lady Isabel e pareceu feliz de poder ficar comigo e nunca mais ver a mãe. Tanto Agnes como eu lhe dissemos que ela está morta. Contamos que pagou por seus crimes, nada mais. Algumas vezes Christopher a menciona nas preces para dormir, porém quase nunca fala dela. Para ele, sua mãe é Agnes, e lady Isabel, a mulher que o deixava muito infeliz durante as raras visitas.

— Que tristeza… Graças a Deus ele tinha Agnes — disse Maldie.

Enquanto a mãe perguntava coisas sobre o menino, Elspeth tentou decifrar como se sentia a respeito de tudo aquilo.

Não tinha raiva ou desgosto pelo garoto, sabia que não haveria problema em amá-lo como toda criança merece e precisa. O que não sabia com certeza era como Cormac encarava a situação. Considerando o que sempre sentira por Isabel, seria um elo muito forte a ligá-los, mesmo depois da morte dela. Contudo, parecia haver apenas raiva e desgosto nele, nada mais. Era difícil acreditar que mudara tanto com relação àquela mulher.

Elspeth sabia que logo estaria casada com Cormac. Seu pai queria, e Cormac parecia querer também. Ela estava feliz e, ao mesmo tempo, temerosa. Desposaria o pai de seu filho, companheiro de seu coração e alma, o homem que a fazia arder de desejo só com um olhar. Não haveria mais noites solitárias, nem saudade de seu contato ou do som de sua voz. O medo que a invadia derivava do fato de que Cormac não a havia escolhido em lugar de Isabel, só a procurara depois que a mulher tinha sido executada. Apesar dos presentes, das palavras doces e do gesto de humilhação nos portões de Donncoill, Elspeth não sabia o que se passava no coração de Cormac. Precisavam conversar.

Quando o jantar terminou, Elspeth percebeu que não teria oportunidade de conversar reservadamente com Cormac até depois de se casarem. O enlace seria realizado em três dias, e ela suspeitava que sua família não daria tréguas nem espaço aos dois. Todos se mostravam amistosos e alegres, mas Elspeth via que sempre havia um ou mais dos homens da família perto de Cormac.

— Não deixarão vocês dois a um passo um do outro, até se ajoelharem diante do padre — William, o irmão de Cormac, lhe disse ao se encostar na parede, à direita de Elspeth.

— Em três dias ele será todo seu! — Dougal exclamou o outro irmão, ao se postar à esquerda. — Não é muito tempo.

— Talvez eu queira conversar em particular com o homem que meu pai está arrastando para o altar — Elspeth retrucou de cara feia, diante do olhar divertido dos dois irmãos.

— Ora, moça — disse William —, nosso irmão parece muito aborrecido com isso? Por que acha que ele veio até aqui?

— Não é o porquê da chegada que me preocupa. Talvez seja o quando.

— O quando?

— Sim, depois da morte de Isabel.

— Ah… então é isso — William murmurou ao vê-la se afastar.

— Acha que deveríamos avisar Cormac? — perguntou Dougal.

— Avisar nosso irmão, o idiota que deixou essa linda moça sair da sua cama? Nosso irmão que, em três dias, estará entre os lençóis com uma criatura que, nas palavras dele, tem uma voz que derrete pedra? Nosso irmão que se deleitou com o amor e a paixão dessa pequena só murmurando algumas palavras doces? — Olhou para Dougal e arqueou a sobrancelha.

— Tem razão. O safado já tem uma sorte danada. Deixe que descubra por si mesmo.

Cormac viu Elspeth sair do salão e suspirou. O pai dela estava disposto, era evidente, a perdoar e esquecer. Deveria ser grato. A família o recebera de braços abertos. Considerando tudo que ele fizera, tinha muita sorte. Em três dias estaria casado com Elspeth; poderia amá-la e abraçá-la a noite inteira. Entraria na capela e ficaria de joelhos, agradecendo a Deus por isso. Contudo, a família, toda cheia de sorrisos e amizade, tinha a evidente intenção de mantê-los completamente separados em cada hora, minuto e segundo até o casamento. Seriam três longos dias…

 **Capítulo X**

— Aonde pensa que vai, mocinha?

Elspeth soltou um grito de susto e tropeçou ao ouvir a voz da mãe.

— Estava com um pouquinho de fome — Elspeth murmurou, sentindo-se como uma criança pega fazendo uma travessura.

— Ah… entendo. Deve ser a ansiedade pelo casamento que a fez se confundir assim.

— Como?

— Não percebeu que está indo na direção errada? — Maldie meneou a cabeça quando a filha enrubesceu; então, agarrou Elspeth pelo braço e levou-a para seus aposentos.

— Tenho um pouco de comida aqui.

— Eu só queria conversar com Cormac — Elspeth murmurou, quando a mãe a arrastou para a saleta ao lado do quarto e a fez sentar-se. — Não acha que ele e eu deveríamos conversar um pouco antes de ficarmos diante de um padre? — perguntou, a olhar para os pães, queijos, frutas e tortas sobre a mesa.

— Quer dizer… contar-lhe a respeito do filho que você está esperando? — perguntou Maldie.

Elspeth engasgou com a torta que mordiscava. Sua mãe deu-lhe uma tapa nas costas e um copo de vinho.

— Faz quanto tempo que a senhora sabe disso? — finalmente Elspeth perguntou.

— Adivinhei logo depois que você chegou em casa. Soube com certeza poucas semanas depois. Elspeth acha que eu não saberia?

— Na verdade, não pensei nisso muitas vezes, a não ser ao perceber que as menstruações não chegavam. Fiquei nervosa, sem saber como contar à senhora e ao papai, e o que iria acontecer. Depois, se eu não conseguia pensar em Cormac, não poderia deixar meus pensamentos se fixarem na criança também, poderia?

— Claro que não. Bem, ia dizer a Cormac sobre a criança?

— Não, só queria conversar com ele. Talvez pudesse aliviar minhas preocupações. Não tenho certeza se Isabel desapareceu mesmo das nossas vidas.

— Por causa do garoto?

— Em parte. Se eu posso ver a mãe nele, Cormac também pode. E não sei se deveria me preocupar com isso ou não.

— A criatura tratou a criança muito mal, e creio que Cormac sabe disso. Uma coisa que pareceu tê-lo abalado foi Isabel reclamar de não ter conseguido se livrar do pequeno como os outros. Não acredito que ela tenha batido nele ou ferido fisicamente. Mas fez de tudo para que se sentisse mal-amado, não-desejado e talvez indigno de amor. O menino vai precisar de muito carinho.

— Está dizendo que eu deveria deixar de lado minhas próprias preocupações pelo bem de Christopher?

— Isso mesmo. Uma união infeliz fará mal ao garoto. Você se casará amanhã, não importa quanto resmungue. Seu pai está irredutível e Cormac parece concordar. Além disso, está grávida do filho dele. E Cormac trouxe o filho para que você o conhecesse e deseja evidentemente que os três sejam uma família. E há ainda o pequeno Alan a considerar. Mais importante que tudo, você ama esse homem e, se for parecida comigo, como acho que é nunca amará ninguém mais tão completa, profunda ou apaixonadamente como ama Cormac. Não jogue fora tudo isso porque tem medo de uma morta ou de um juramento de um rapaz de dezesseis anos.

Elspeth viu que a mãe deixara clara sua posição. E as palavras finais a fizeram se sentir tola e fraca.

Continuaram a conversar por algum tempo mais sobre o casamento no dia seguinte. Depois, Maldie acompanhou-a de volta ao quarto e deixou-a lá, com um beijo na face.

As palavras da mãe ainda ressoavam na cabeça de Elspeth pela manhã, quando entrou no berçário para ver o pequeno Alan e Christopher, pois, com a chegada da família para o casamento, aquilo estaria um caos, com tantas crianças.

Christopher estava sentado no chão, brincando com Alan. Empilhava blocos que o outro derrubava, aos gritos e risadas. Christopher se afeiçoara a Alan bem depressa, e Elspeth ficou a imaginar se ele sentia algum vínculo com a criança, tão cruelmente abandonada.

— Ele gosta mesmo disso — Ela murmurou quando Alan derrubou outra pilha de blocos, a agitar os bracinhos, com uma risada feliz.

— É um bebê bonzinho — Christopher disse, tocando com timidez os cabelos de Alan. — A mãe não tinha muito coração, como a minha. Direi que não foi culpa dele quando Alan crescer. Ele vai morar conosco, não é?

— Claro, é o que eu desejo. Penso que seu pai irá permitir.

— Oh, sim. — Christopher abriu um sorriso largo. — Ele me contou tudo sobre Alan. E que sentia saudade do bebê quase tanto como da senhora. Sentia falta de acordar e ouvir o bebê chupando o dedo do pé e balbuciando coisas para o gato. Barrento também é um gato muito bom — Christopher emendou, olhando para o bicho, que se esparramara perto do cercado de Alan, a observar tudo atentamente.

Tomada por uma mescla de felicidade e confusão diante do que Christopher dissera com relação à Cormac, Elspeth respirou fundo.

— Realmente, é um gato muito bom. Agora, rapazinho — encarou o menino nos olhos —, vim saber se você concorda que eu me case com seu pai. — Pelo canto dos olhos, viu o gesto de aprovação de Agnes, e Elspeth ficou a imaginar por que aquilo a inundava de tamanha alegria.

— Sim, lady Elspeth — Christopher respondeu de um modo solene. — Perguntei a meu pai se a senhora tinha coração, e ele me disse que tem um enorme. E posso ver que meu pai tem razão. Papai também me disse que tem esperanças de que a senhora o deixe entrar no seu coração de novo.

— Aqui entre nós, rapazinho, eu nunca o tirei lá de dentro. Só fiquei um pouco zangada e… vou ser sincera: ele ainda tem algumas coisas a me explicar.

— A senhora quer saber se está no coração dele também.

— Isso, meu lindo, é o que eu quero. Ou, pelo menos, saber se não há alguém ainda espreitando por lá, Elspeth pensou.

Por mais algum tempo, ela brincou com as crianças; então, levantou-se para sair. Agnes acompanhou-a até o corredor. Era evidente que queria dizer alguma coisa longe dos pequenos.

— Sir Cormac é um bom homem, senhora — Agnes murmurou. — No momento em que o segredo daquela ca… de lady Isabel foi descoberto, ele assumiu os cuidados do menino. Sir Cormac e um bando de belos homens foram até a minha cabana e isso fez muito bem ao meu garoto, tanto que nem sei dizer. Finalmente, Christopher se sentiu aceito. Aqueles rapagões o trataram como um parente, brincando, provocando-o e dizendo coisas que até tive que tapar as orelhas.

Elspeth mordeu o lábio para reprimir um sorriso.

— O que estou tentando dizer, senhora, é que o menino precisa de aceitação, de um verdadeiro lar.

— Não vejo nenhum problema nisso — Elspeth assegurou.

— Eu sei, e a abençôo por isso. E é bom que fique com o bebê. Christopher se afeiçoou a ele.

— Oh, é fácil de ver. Existe um laço entre eles, não é? Ambos foram abandonados e tinham mães desnaturadas que os queriam mortos.

— Bem, é melhor a senhora se preparar para o casamento. Eu disse tudo que pretendia dizer. Só queria lhe agradecer por dar um lar ao pobre menino.

Elspeth beijou a velha babá.

— Ah, Agnes, Christopher sempre teve um lar porque Deus o abençoou e lhe deu você como anjo da guarda.

No momento em que Elspeth entrou em seu quarto, foi cercada pelas primas Avery, Bega e Gillyanne, a irmã Morna e várias criadas. Embora protestasse, foi ignorada. Elas a despiram esfregaram-na no banho, lavaram-lhe os cabelos. Depois a vestiram e escovaram a cabeleira até que secasse, e enfeitaram as trancas com fitas verdes. Quando acabaram e Elspeth ficou sozinha apenas com Avery e Gillyanne, ela estava exausta, mas teve de admitir que se sentia linda. O verde do vestido a valorizava. Julgando-se um pouco vaidosa, enrubesceu.

— Bem, vamos lá acabar com tudo isso.

Seguiram pelos corredores e, do alto da escada, olharam para o grande salão lotado. Elspeth o percorreu com os olhos à procura de Cormac. Ele estava de pé ao lado de seu pai, conversando com o jovem padre. Elspeth sentiu o ventre se contrair ao vê-lo vestido com calças pretas e casaco preto e prateado. A rodeá-lo, vários irmãos e o pequeno Christopher, com a capa xadrez escocesa e camisa branca. Seu pai também estava muito elegante, em traje de gala, e ela sorriu ao se recordar de quantas vezes a mãe fracassara em conseguir que ele se vestisse a rigor. Ao lado de seu pai, estavam seus irmãos Connor, Ewan e Liam, todos lindos. Uma visão para permanecer para sempre na mente de uma moça.

Ao perceber que Elspeth o fitava, Cormac se virou. Encarou-a intensamente, como se tentasse adivinhar o que ela sentia. Com um esforço, Elspeth reuniu coragem. Ela e Cormac tinham alguns assuntos pendentes. E isso não se resolveria se ela o deixasse atordoá-la com sorrisos e olhares ardorosos. Mesmo que as respostas não lhe agradassem, Elspeth estava decidida a não entrar num casamento com perguntas não verbalizadas, explicações não dadas e dúvidas não esclarecidas.

Caminhou diretamente para Cormac. Precisava de seu amor e não sabia se o tinha ou se alguma vez teria. Quando pensara que havia chegado ao coração dele, Cormac tinha se voltado para Isabel. Não poderia suportar isso uma segunda vez.

— Está com um ar muito solene, moça! — Cormac exclamou.

— Casamento é um assunto solene — Elspeth respondeu rispidamente. Olhou para o pai. — Sobretudo quando um dos nubentes não teve a chance de dizer sim ou não.

Balfour cruzou as mãos às costas e olhou para o teto.

— É um pouco tarde para reclamar.

— Se eu pudesse ter conversado com um certo pai a sós por um momento, nos últimos três dias, não teria de esperar até agora.

Balfour encarou o padre, que parecia nervoso.

— Vamos com isso.

— Bem… — o padre pigarreou — as partes precisam estar de acordo.

Quando o pai e Cormac se voltaram para ela, Elspeth cruzou os braços e começou a cantarolar. Ouviu os homens praguejarem, a mãe e as tias gemerem numa mistura de divertimento e susto, e, atrás, as primas a sufocarem as risadinhas.

— Isso não tem graça nenhuma, menina! — esbravejou Balfour. — Você fará o que foi combinado. — Como a filha continuou cantarolando, Balfour enfiou os dedos pelos cabelos grisalhos. — A criatura é tão teimosa como a mãe.

Quando a esposa não fez nada além de observar Elspeth com um meio sorriso, Balfour perguntou:

— Não vai ajudar?

— Você criou o problema. Agora dê um jeito.

— Sir Balfour, posso? — Cormac perguntou, fazendo uma ligeira mesura.

— Acha que consegue que minha filha seja razoável?

O plano de Cormac era fazer Elspeth perder a cabeça, pelo menos até que estivessem casados, mas não poderia dizer isso.

— Vale tentar.

— Bem, faça o melhor.

— Oh, eu pretendo.

Cormac puxou Elspeth para seus braços. O cantarolar transformou-se num grito sufocado quando ele lhe cobriu a boca com a sua. Cormac percebeu vagamente os gritos de aprovação dos homens e os arquejos das mulheres, mas sua atenção estava fixada na mulher que estava em seus braços. O corpo de Elspeth mantinha-se rígido, os lábios fechados com força, e Cormac receou que tivesse matado toda a paixão dentro dela. Então, Elspeth deixou escapar um suspiro. Um tremor percorreu Cormac, e encontrou eco em Elspeth quando ele insinuou a língua por entre os lábios dela, agora receptivos. Beijou-a longa e avidamente, só parando ao ficarem ambos sem fôlego.

Cormac encarou Elspeth. E quando ela abriu aqueles maravilhosos olhos verdes, ele quase soltou um gemido. Ali estava o olhar de que sentia uma desesperada saudade. Por um momento, ficou emocionado demais para se mexer. Então, beijou-a no lóbulo da orelha.

— Diga-lhe sim, meu anjo — murmurou ao ouvir o padre, cutucado por Balfour, perguntar novamente se Elspeth estava ali por livre e espontânea vontade.

— Para quem, Cormac? — ela indagou, agarrada a ele.

— Para o padre. Diga sim, amor. — Deslizou a língua para dentro do ouvido de Elspeth.

— Ah… ah… sim — ela murmurou, e ficou imaginando por que ouvia risadas.

Cutucado outra vez por Balfour, o padre começou a ler os sacramentos. Cormac continuou a abraçar a cintura de Elspeth, fazendo-a se ajoelhar a seu lado. Finalmente, o sacerdote os declarou marido e mulher. Cormac levantou-se e puxou Elspeth, envolveu-a nos braços e beijou-a com sofreguidão. Depois, afastou-se um pouco e sorriu quando Gillyanne lhes trouxe as taças de vinho para que bebessem juntos, em celebração.

— Ah, minha bela lady Armstrong, nenhum homem poderia ter uma esposa mais linda! — Cormac exclamou, e esperou tenso, que ela se desse conta da afirmação.

Elspeth pestanejou e, em seguida, olhou ao redor. Embora tivesse uma vaga consciência de onde se encontrava, pouco mais era claro, a não ser a sensação dos beijos de Cormac a lhe queimar as entranhas. Então, com um resmungo, afastou-se de repente.

— Muito esperto sir Cormac! — ela exclamou, plantou as mãos nos quadris e o encarou.

Elspeth estava furiosa. Não apenas Cormac usara a paixão que nutria por ele contra ela própria, como deixara que a família toda visse.

— Ora, Elspeth—Cormac disse ao vê-la apertar os olhos.

— Basta, está feito. Não faz sentido discutir o assunto.

Ele franziu a testa. Aquela aceitação repentina parecia um logro.

— Muito gentil de sua parte.

— Obrigada. E agora, é hora da festa. Uma longa festa! — Elspeth exclamou, e enfiou o braço no da prima mais próxima. — Com tanta comida e bebida e todas as diversões planejadas, pode durar até o amanhecer.

Cormac praguejou intimamente ao ver Elspeth se afastar. Ao receber um tapa nas costas, ele virou-se e deparou com sir Balfour, sorridente.

— Ela agora é sua, rapaz! — exclamou Balfour, e riu baixinho.

— Pensei que os pais não gostassem de entregar as filha para outro homem — disse Cormac.

— Tive dois meses para me acostumar com a idéia.

— Achou que eu viria procurá-la?

— A maioria das vezes, sim. Estou casado com alguém muito parecido com Elspeth. Deixei minha Maldie se afastar de mim porque fui um idiota. E me custou tanto tempo ir atrás dela quanto custou para você. Achei que não tinha mais chance.

Cormac concordou.

— Mesmo assim, seria melhor se tudo estivesse bem e acertado entre mim e Elspeth.

— Pode não ser tão ruim como pensa. Afinal, ela se casou, e o jeito com que você lhe arrancou o "sim" conta muito.

— Elspeth não queria realmente se casar comigo.

— Rapaz, é óbvio que você não a conhece tão bem como deveria. Se a minha pequena Elspeth não quisesse, haveria uma guerra para fazê-la se ajoelhar diante daquele padre. E a maioria das mulheres e alguns dos rapazes se poriam ao lado dela. Agora, vou lhe contar algo que pode ajudar.

Connor, irmão de Elspeth, se aproximou e disse:

— Corra Cormac! Meu pai vai lhe dar conselhos sobre mulheres. Ai! — O rapaz gritou quando sir Balfour lhe deu uma cotovelada no estômago.

— Eu falo como alguém que já trilhou o caminho mais traiçoeiro que existe para um homem: o casamento. Elspeth é como a mãe e, se meus irmãos não mentiram, as tias são a mesma coisa. Se você tiver alguma confissão a lhe fazer, leve-a para a cama primeiro e a ame com ardor. Quando ela o encarar com aquele olhar que faz suas entranhas se encolherem, conte tudo.

— Bem, não tenho nenhuma confissão a fazer — disse Cormac —, só algumas explicações a dar.

— Também funciona.

— Estranho conselho para um pai.

Balfour deu de ombros.

— Como eu disse, tive tempo para me acostumar com o fato de que a minha menina se tornou uma mulher.

— Bem, é um bom conselho, e receio que se passem muitas horas antes que eu possa pô-ló em prática.

— Você está casado agora. Ninguém poderá tirá-la de seus braços.

Balfour riu quando os olhos de Cormac se arregalaram. Em seguida, saiu em passos firmes na direção da esposa.

— O sol ainda nem se pôs—resmungou Elspeth ao olhar pela janela.

Estava no quarto nupcial e bem mais cedo do que pretendia. Por algum tempo, Avery e Gillyanne, junto com suas irmãs e outras primas, tinham impedido que fosse encurralada por Cormac. Então, de repente, Elspeth se vira ao lado das tias. Cormac não havia perdido tempo. A próxima coisa que Elspeth percebera era que se encontrava no quarto, cheiroso e decorado para a noite de núpcias. Tinha sido despida, banhada, perfumada e vestida numa camisola cuja única finalidade era seduzir.

Como se Cormac precisasse de incentivo, ela pensou. Metade do problema em tentar resistir era que podia captar o desejo de Cormac cada vez que chegava perto dele. E era ainda mais poderoso quando ele a tocava, o que o safado fazia toda vez que podia. Não tentara arrebatá-la com beijos vorazes, pois não era necessário. Depois de um curto espaço de tempo, era Elspeth que estava louca para subir ao quarto para a noite de núpcias. Que constrangedor!

O ruído da porta se abrindo e se fechando chamou sua atenção. Elspeth virou-se para encarar o homem que agora era seu marido. Cormac parecia inseguro, até mesmo contrito. E a única coisa entre ela e aquela carne quente era um roupão amarrado de um jeito frouxo. O modo com que ele a fitava e os olhos azuis toldados de desejo faziam seu sangue ferver. Antes de mais nada, Elspeth queria conversar, mas não seria fácil controlar toda a fome que a consumia. Ela apressou-se em encher duas taças de vinho.

Cormac olhou para Elspeth e sentiu um baque no peito. A camisola fina de seda que ela usava era de um tom suave de rosa e tão transparente que todas as curvas se revelavam. Estava presa, do pescoço até a barra, com delicados laços. Seria fácil desfazê-los, deixar à vista as formas que ele ansiava por beijar. Quando Elspeth lhe estendeu uma taça de vinho, ele fitou a bebida sem ver, tão atordoado de volúpia que teve de parar para pensar no que fazer.

— Acho que precisamos conversar — disse ela.

Então, tomou um gole de vinho para esconder o desejo evidente em sua voz.

— Sei disso — Cormac entornou a bebida, colocou a taça sobre a mesa e tocou Elspeth nos braços.

— Isso não é conversar — ela falou.

— Mocinha, sei muito bem que há uma porção de coisas que devemos dizer um ao outro, que eu preciso explicar.

Numa vã tentativa de esfriar o calor causado pela proximidade dele, Elspeth bebeu o resto do vinho. Não adiantou. A cada carícia em suas costas, queria se encostar mais em Cormac.

— Então comece a falar — murmurou.

— Não posso. — Ele a beijou de leve na face. — Ah, meu anjo, estou louco por você! Meu desejo é tão forte que não consigo pensar em outra coisa, só em tê-la inteirinha. Duvido que eu seja capaz de saber meu próprio nome.

— Não podemos fazer de conta que não há nada de errado entre nós — Elspeth protestou, mas não conseguiu impedi-lo de soltar os laços da camisola.

Cormac a desnudou, continuando a acariciá-la cada vez com mais ousadia, até que Elspeth gemeu e estremeceu. Tomou-a então nos braços e carregou-a para a cama. Arrancou o roupão.

Muito mais tarde, Cormac recobrou o senso. O jeito com que Elspeth esfregava os pés em suas pernas não permitia que pensasse claramente. Então, fitou-a dentro dos olhos. O verde ainda estava escuro de paixão. Elspeth o olhava como se ele fosse o que existia de mais importante para ela no mundo. Sir Balfour tinha razão. Aquele olhar remexia com as entranhas de um homem. E Cormac teve de admitir que seu maior medo era nunca mais ver aquela expressão em Elspeth.

— Meu anjo, você é o sonho de todo homem — ele murmurou, a roçar-lhe um suave beijo nos lábios. — Eu soube disso quando você estava comigo e depois que me deixou.

Elspeth não tentou se afastar dos braços de Cormac. Se ele fosse honesto, ela o teria ao alcance da mão. Se não, poderia aproveitar a proximidade um pouco mais, antes que a mágoa e a raiva os afastassem.

— Você não foi atrás de mim. Não me impediu de ir embora.

— Bem, receio que não tivesse condições, mesmo que quisesse. Depois de fazer amor durante a noite toda, algo para acabar com a força de um homem, eu passei a manhã caminhando. Acho que tudo ajudou a esgotar minhas forças. Naquele momento, eu mal conseguia atravessar o quarto. Estava fraco como um recém-nascido.

— Oh… — Então, aquele beijo havia sido tudo que ele e Isabel tinham partilhado, embora aquela mulher tentasse passar outra impressão. — Pensei que fosse por outras razões que não o seu estado de fraqueza.

— Se eu não estivesse tão fraco e tão confuso, nunca teria deixado que você fosse embora. Queria que ficasse comigo.

— Por isso — Elspeth murmurou ao apontar os corpos ainda entrelaçados. — Queria ficar comigo por causa disso.

— Acreditaria se eu dissesse que não? Que homem não se agarraria a algo tão bom como o que nós dois partilhamos? Desde o começo eu sabia que era melhor do que jamais tinha sido que ninguém provocaria em mim o que você provoca. — Sorriu de leve e beijou o biquinho que Elspeth fazia, ao adivinhar o que ela pensava. — Sim, eu sabia que era o melhor sexo que eu já havia feito e aquilo me perturbava profundamente. Como poderia ser, perguntava-me, se eu…

Elspeth quase riu do jeito consternado de Cormac.

— Não, não pare. Estamos casados. Não há como voltar atrás. Você pode dizer coisas que eu não queira ou goste de ouvir, mas passei dois longos meses cheia de perguntas para as quais não tinha resposta. Não quero passar o resto dos meus dias assim.

Cormac respirou fundo e prosseguiu:

— Como poderia aquilo que nós dois partilhávamos ser melhor se eu achava que amava Isabel? E não posso descrever com me senti quando me dei conta de que ela não era a inocente virgem que havia afirmado ser. Aquela foi a primeira mentira que descobri. E, como sempre, tentei ignorá-la.

— Você amou aquela mulher durante dez anos, Cormac.

— Fui um brinquedo por dez anos, o cachorrinho que só enxergava a beleza de Isabel. Um idiota preocupado em não quebrar um juramento da juventude, em não manchar a honra, que nunca olhou de perto para ver que a mulher a quem honrava não era digna disso.

Havia muita raiva por trás daquelas palavras. Era direito de Cormac, mas Elspeth imaginou qual era a verdadeira causa. A ira de um homem feito de bobo ou a dor de um coração traído?

— Muitos homens foram enganados por Isabel, cegados pela beleza dela e pela luxúria — Elspeth murmurou, observando-o atentamente.

— Por tanto tempo como eu? — Cormac sorriu com desgosto. — Bem, havia o amante, sir Kenneth, mas é difícil dizer quem usava quem. Pelo menos ele via Isabel pelo que ela era e como um meio para chegar aonde queria.

— O que os levou para o patíbulo.

— É verdade. O que estou tentando dizer é que, depois de tudo que você e eu fizemos juntos, simplesmente conversar ou fazer amor, fiquei cheio de dúvidas, confuso, perdido. Às vezes eu a culpava pelo meu estado. Então, culpava a mim mesmo. Meu erro foi nunca ter parado para culpar Isabel. — Resmungou um palavrão e levantou-se a fim de pegar mais vinho.

— Se quiser continuar conversando, Cormac, ou se vista, ou volte para debaixo das cobertas — Elspeth reclamou.

Ele sorriu ao colocar uma taça de vinho para Elspeth na mesinha-de-cabeceira; depois, entrou sob as cobertas.

— Assanhada com a minha beleza, mocinha? Puxa, precisa aprender a se controlar…

— Controlar, é? — Elspeth sentou-se e apanhou seu vinho. — Que tal se eu sair pelo quarto a me exibir toda nua?

— Oh, por favor, meu anjo! — Cormac exclamou, com voz de riso. — Faça isso. Estou louco para ser testado.

— Não estamos conversando?

— É que quando fui pegar o vinho, tive uma idéia. — Ignorou o beliscão que ela lhe deu. — Tenho consciência dos erros que cometi, mas não sei o que a preocupa. Talvez seja mais fácil se eu perguntar o que você quer saber.

— Por que você escolheu Isabel? — Elspeth murmurou, num tom ríspido. — Depois de tudo que compartilhamos, por que nem mesmo hesitou?

— Ah, eu hesitei, sim, meu amor. — Abraçou-a e puxou-a contra o peito. — Durante todo o tempo em que Isabel ficou naquele quarto, eu estava num tal estado de confusão que duvido que soubesse quem era. Parecia uma peça, uma representação, e eu era um ator repetindo o texto… as mesmas palavras que havia dito vezes e mais vezes. Falei tudo que Isabel precisava ouvir para que fosse embora. Eu queria que ela sumisse porque tinha medo que você voltasse e nos visse juntos. E porque eu sentia que tudo estava errado, muito errado, e precisava pensar.

— E então, eu cheguei.

— Foi. Mesmo quando Isabel saiu e você começou a falar, as palavras que a minha boca murmurava eram as de costume. "Isabel tem uma vida triste. Isabel precisa de mim. Fiz um juramento e devo honrá-lo." Percebi nos últimos meses que fui bem treinado. Ela me pegou quando eu era jovem e inocente quanto às mulheres e fixou aquela imagem da juventude na minha mente desde então.

Tomou Elspeth nos braços.

— Eu não sentia mais nada por Isabel, mas não compreendia o que estava acontecendo, o que havia mudado e por quê. Precisava vê-la e depois pensar com calma sobre tudo o que havia acontecido até aquele encontro por tanto tempo esperado. Necessitava de um tempo para me dar conta de que tudo aquilo que eu tinha imaginado por tantos anos não era mais verdade. Pela primeira vez desde que jurei que nunca faltaria com a minha palavra, que mostraria ao mundo que nem todos os Armstrong eram como meus pais, eu me vi imaginando como ficar livre daquele juramento. Queria esbofetear Isabel por insultar você. Estava irritado com as exigências dela e desejava que fosse embora por inúmeras razões. Ora, por mais idiota que eu fosse, sabia que havia algo profundamente errado.

— Eu gostaria que você tivesse resolvido tudo isso antes de ouvir a confissão de Isabel, e que tivesse me procurado antes que ela fosse enforcada.

— Gostaria de ter podido, meu anjo. Juro, eu já estava enxergando a verdade, já via com clareza tudo que havia se passado entre mim e Isabel, e me sentia encurralado por aquele maldito juramento. Depois que você foi embora, fiquei zangado pela confusão que Isabel tinha feito para depois desaparecer, mas eu ansiava por você. Deitado sozinho naquela cama, eu não pensava em Isabel, pensava em você. Até me dei conta de que eu e você fizemos amor mais vezes durante o pouco tempo que passamos juntos do que havia feito com ela ao longo de todos aqueles anos. Quando ouvi o diálogo de Isabel com sir Kenneth Douglas, percebi que tudo havia acabado. Não tinha sobrado nada. Não senti ciúme de sir Kenneth. Só raiva e desgosto quando ouvi Isabel e o amante falarem dos assassinatos que haviam cometido e daqueles que planejavam. Nem posso descrever como me senti quando soube que ela havia escondido meu filho de mim e tentava usar o menino para me dobrar.

— É um garoto muito bom — Elspeth murmurou, passando a mão pelo peito largo de Cormac.

— Vejo uma alusão aos traços de Isabel no rosto de Christopher, mas isso não me incomoda.

— Eu estava um pouco preocupada com isso — Elspeth confessou. — E não tenha medo de que vá culpá-lo pelos erros da mãe.

Cormac segurou-lhe o rosto entre as mãos e fitou-a com ternura.

— Meu único medo ao trazê-lo para você foi que pudesse enxergá-lo como uma prova de algum elo ainda existente entre mim e Isabel. Não existe nenhum. Desde o momento em que olhei em seus olhos no castelo de sir Colin. Perdoe-me por ser tão cego ao que existia no meu próprio coração, por ter medo de admitir que estava errado e que havia feito papel de tolo por tanto tempo. Eu a magoei por causa de uma mulher que não era digna de limpar seus chinelos.

Abraçou-a com imenso amor.

— Você me deu tanto, Elspeth. E eu me alimentei de você como um bebê esfomeado, e não dei nada em troca. Você me devolveu a vida — Cormac murmurou, e pousou um beijo reverente na mão de Elspeth.

— Aquele velho débito foi bem pago — ela murmurou, comovida até as lágrimas pela ternura e suavidade do gesto.

— Não me refiro ao tempo em que me encontrou sangrando nas terras de seu pai. Você me salvou de Isabel. Mostrou-me o que significa o amor e revelou a feiúra da minha relação com aquela mulher. Ela foi para o patíbulo, mas, na verdade, estava morta para mim antes que eu presenciasse a sua execução.

— Você a viu morrer? — Elspeth arrepiou-se ao pensar na cena.

— Quis assistir pelo bem de Christopher. Algum dia ele pode me perguntar sobre a mãe. E quando ficou evidente que todos os parentes a haviam abandonado, providenciei o funeral. Fui testemunha contra ela também. Por isso, não pude procurar você, Elspeth, por tanto tempo. Precisava encerrar o assunto de uma vez por todas.

— Foi melhor assim.

— Diga-me, meu coração: destruí tudo que você sentia por mim?

— Não — respondeu Elspeth. — As palavras que eu proferi naquele dia foram fruto da raiva e do sofrimento. Eu tentei matar o meu amor por você. Você se instalou no fundo do meu coração e da minha alma, Cormac Armstrong. Não consegui arrancá-lo. Sim, eu ainda o amo.

Cormac abraçou-a com força, com uma sensação de alívio que o fez estremecer.

— Ah, querida, eu estava com tanto medo de ter feito mais do que você pudesse perdoar, de ter matado seu amor e que você nunca mais pudesse corresponder ao meu.

— Você me ama? — Elspeth indagou hesitante. Empurrou-o para fitá-lo nos olhos.

— Claro. Eu lhe disse.

— Você nunca, nem uma vez, disse que me amava.

— O que acha que todos aquele bilhetes diziam?

— Não diziam que me amava. Se não acredita, eu lhes mostrarei todos. — Pelo canto dos olhos, viu que ele sorria. — Por que está com essa cara de riso?

— Você guardou os meus bilhetes.

— Pensei que poderia usar os versos para os meus rabiscos. — O tom de ironia tirou o sorriso do rosto de Cormac, mas Elspeth viu que os olhos dele ainda sorriam. — Acredite, nenhum deles diz: Eu amo você, Elspeth.

Cormac puxou-a e mordiscou-lhe o lóbulo da orelha.

— Eu expus meu coração naqueles bilhetes. Achei que você veria tudo isso neles, mesmo que eu não fosse direto. — Beijou-a, para em seguida dizer, alto e claro: — Eu amo você, lady Elspeth Armstrong.

— Preciso lhe contar uma coisa — ela declarou.

Cormac sentiu uma pontada de inquietação. Elspeth parecia nervosa. Será que havia buscado consolo nos braços de outro homem? Afinal, ele a desiludira, e ela era uma mulher ardente. Só de pensar nisso, sentiu o ciúme, a raiva e a mágoa explodir em seu peito. Precisava ser compreensivo, embora fosse a coisa mais difícil que já fizera na vida. Era melhor que Elspeth não dissesse o nome do amante, nem se tinha alguma afeição pelo homem. Ele o mataria sem hesitação. E não seria um bom começo para um casamento.

— Você está com um ar muito feroz, Cormac — Elspeth murmurou assustada com a expressão dura do rosto do marido. — Não é um segredo feio.

— Não ligue. É que eu tinha tantos segredos, nenhum deles bom, que só a sugestão de alguma coisa me perturba.

— Eu não guardo segredos, Cormac, e não tenho intenção de fazer isso com você.

— Elspeth, fale logo de uma vez!

Ela pestanejou de surpresa com o tom ríspido, e depois admitiu que estava enrolando um pouco. Então, respirou fundo e, num tom tão calmo como pôde, disse:

— Estou grávida de quase três meses. De seu filho.

Quando toda a tensão deixou o corpo de Cormac e ele se jogou de costas, rindo baixinho, Elspeth franziu a testa.

— Não é essa a reação que eu esperava. Pensei que ficaria contente.

— Oh, meu anjo, eu estou, mas se soubesse o que imaginei… — Deu uma risada e meneou a cabeça.

— E o que imaginou?

— Que você tivesse arranjado um amante enquanto estávamos separados.

Cormac ouviu o arquejo de indignação e agarrou Elspeth antes que ela saísse zangada da cama. Resmungou com os murros que ela lhe deu até que conseguiu segurá-la com firmeza. Aquela reação só o alegrava. Ali estava uma mulher que obviamente prezava a fidelidade, encarando-a como uma questão de honra.

— Como pôde pensar isso de mim? — Elspeth perguntou ofendida e magoada.

— Não pelas razões horríveis que está pensando. Eu a magoei, e você se sentiu posta de lado por causa de outra. Elspeth, você é uma mulher cheia de paixão. Tive medo que pudesse buscar algum conforto com alguém. E eu estava dizendo a mim mesmo que não tinha o direito de julgá-la e que seria compreensivo.

Elspeth esboçou um sorriso.

— E funcionou?

Cormac suspirou.

— Não. Eu mataria o homem se soubesse quem era.

Ela o beijou de leve.

— Em algumas noites, quando a saudade era grande demais, fiquei pensando em como suavizá-la…

— Conheço esse sentimento. Eu o suportei muito, muito sozinho.

— E o nosso bebê?

— Estou tão feliz que nem sei o que dizer meu anjo.

— Já disse tudo.

— Sua mãe sabe?

— Sim, e acha que tudo vai correr bem.

Cormac fechou os olhos e apertou-a contra o peito.

— Eu amo você, Elspeth.

— E eu amo você, Cormac Armstrong. — Beijou-o com todo o carinho e depois murmurou: — Você não disse alguma coisa sobre me distrair até que nenhum de nós pudesse andar?

Cormac soltou uma gargalhada e jogou-a de costas na cama.

Epílogo

—Empurre. Vamos. Força!

Elspeth ergueu do travesseiro a cabeça ensopada de suor e encarou a mãe.

— Estou empurrando!

— Posso ver a cabeça! — Agnes exclamou, e bateu no joelho de Elspeth. — Está quase saindo.

Elspeth ouvia as vozes como um ruído distante. Então, de repente, uma dor lancinante a transpassou. E ela soltou um grito agudo.

Só quando a dor passou é que Elspeth começou a se dar conta de tudo ao redor e de si própria. Seu corpo doía, mas ela percebeu que tudo acabara. Então, em meio ao silêncio e ao medo que a invadiu, ouviu um vagido de criança.

— Meu bebê?

— Agnes já vai trazê-lo — disse sua mãe. — Sorcha e eu vamos limpar você agora.

— Mas…

— Você esperou nove meses, pode esperar alguns minutos até que os dois estejam arrumados.

Elspeth resignou-se a esperar. E logo começou a se sentir melhor. Sua mãe e Sorcha trocaram as roupas de cama com rapidez e eficiência. Depois a banharam, amarraram-lhe os cabelos e a vestiram com uma camisola limpa e aconchegante. Elspeth tinha a impressão de ser ela mesma um bebê. Quando se acomodou nos travesseiros, trouxeram a criança e a colocaram em seus braços.

— Dez dedinhos nas mãos, dez dedinhos nos pés, e nenhum… — Os olhos de Elspeth se arregalaram. — É uma menina!

— Sim, uma menina! — exclamou Agnes, sem esconder a alegria. — Uma linda menina de cabelos pretos.

Elspeth sorriu para Agnes.

— Nós sabemos que você rezou por uma menina durante esses meses. Melhor ir buscar Cormac.

—Deixe-me levar a menina—pediu Agnes. — Sir Cormac a trará de volta. Se eu não a mostrar a todos, virão aqui em bando dar uma espiada.

Cormac ficou tenso ao ver Agnes entrar no salão. Saltara de pé ao ouvir o grito de Elspeth, que havia ecoado pelos corredores, mas seus irmãos o tinham obrigado a ficar sentado. Desde aquele momento, só houvera silêncio, e cada minuto havia se escoado dolorosamente, sem notícias. Quando Agnes se aproximou, ele disse a si mesmo que a ama não parecia triste, e lhe perguntou:

— Como está Elspeth?

— Muito bem — respondeu a ama. — Só cansada. Foi feita para lhe dar muitos filhos.

— Ouvi o grito.

— O senhor também gritaria se expulsasse isto aqui do corpo. — Agnes desembrulhou devagar a criança e a estendeu para Cormac. — Vê? Um bocado de cabelo preto, dez dedinhos nas mãos e nos pés, e nenhum penduricalho!

— Uma menina. Temos uma menina…

Cormac tocou a penugem macia da cabeça do bebê com um dedo trêmulo e, depois, viu a criança desaparecer no círculo dos três irmãos em torno de Agnes.

— Agnes, posso ver Elspeth agora?

— Claro. Leve a pequenina de volta para a mãe — disse a ama ao se afastar dos rapazes e empurrar Cormac para a porta. — Sua esposa teve um parto fácil e parece ser muito fértil. Porém muitos filhos não fazem bem para nenhuma mulher. Sei de algumas formas para a família não ficar muito grande, se achar que devo me intrometer.

Cormac beijou a testa da ama.

— Lady Maldie também sabe. Conversou conosco. Eu quero filhos, mas preciso de Elspeth. Ela é a minha vida. Não arriscarei minha vida num parto. — Olhou para o bebezinho que segurava. — Tem certeza de que não vou deixá-la cair?

— Claro, vá, antes que sua esposa durma. E conte a novidade a Christopher e ao pequeno Alan.

Elspeth piscou ao sentir a cama balançar. Percebeu que dormira e abriu os olhos devagar. Cormac estava a seu lado. Quando ele sorriu e colocou a filha em seus braços. Elspeth sentiu que Cormac não se importava que não tivesse lhe dado um varão.

— Agnes está transbordante de alegria — ele murmurou, e beijou-a de leve. — E minhas irmãs também. E você, meu amor, como está se sentindo? — Passou o braço pelos ombros da esposa e puxou-a para mais perto.

— Muito cansada e um pouco dolorida. Mas valeu a pena.

— Fiquei desesperado no salão, rezando. Queria estar ao seu lado, para ajudar de alguma forma.

— Fico contente que tenha ficado longe. O parto é uma confusão, faz uma sujeira danada. E, ah… tive vontade de chamá-lo de um monte de nomes feios. — Elspeth riu com Cormac.

— Por falar em nomes, como vamos chamá-la? Keira ou Ilsabeth?

— Ilsabeth.

Cormac beijou o rostinho do bebê.

— Bem-vinda Ilsabeth Armstrong.

— A família deve estar celebrando lá embaixo. Pode ir se reunir a eles. Eu não me importo.

— Ficarei para celebrar com você.

— Acho que logo não vai fazer nada além de me ver dormir.

Cormac segurou-a pelo queixo e beijou-a com ternura.

— É tudo de que eu preciso. Cada vez que a vejo, cada vez que a escuto, cada vez que a toco, é uma festa para mim. Você é meu coração, minha alma, o próprio ar de que preciso para viver. Eu a amo, Elspeth Armstrong, meu anjo de olhos verdes. Eu a amarei até não ser mais que pó no chão.

— E eu juro que o amo, Cormac. E amarei por muito mais tempo.

— Isso é um desafio?

— Creio que é. Pode encarar?

— Com todo o meu coração, anjo. Com todo o meu coração.


	5. Chapter 5

**Murray 05 - Highland Knight**

 **Hannah Howell**

 _ **França, 1458**_

 _ **A lealdade estava acima de tudo, até mesmo do amor!**_

 _Quando Cameron MacAlpin conhece a identidade da bela jovem que é atirada a seus pés como pagamento de uma dívida de jogo, mal consegue acreditar na própria sorte! Avery Murray é a arma perfeita para usar contra Payton, o irmão dela, que desonrou a única irmã de Cameron. Entretanto, seu plano de pagar na mesma moeda o insulto contra seu clã é ameaçado pela própria Avery, que o induz a esquecer a vingança em favor da paixão… Avery se sente insultada ante as acusações de seu captor contra Payton. Embora Cameron não faça segredo de que pretende usá-la para se vingar, ela fica mais irritada ainda quando ele a seduz. E o pior é que Avery se sente muito atraída pelo cavaleiro viril. Com coragem e paixão, concede-lhe por vontade própria o que ele pretendia ter… seu corpo e seu coração!_

 **Capítulo I**

 _França_

 _Primavera, 1458_

— Por que trouxe a moça para cá?

Sir Bearnard, um homem pesadão, flexionou o braço musculoso de modo displicente, a fim de segurar com mais firmeza a jovem desvanecida que capturara e, com olhar preguiçoso, fitou o amo, sir Charles DeVeauxx.

— Capturei-a de surpresa — respondeu.

— Não o enviei aos Lucette para raptar mulheres. Existem muitas ao redor de meus domínios, ansiosas por satisfazer as necessidades de qualquer homem.

— Fizemos tudo que nos ordenou, milorde. Encontrei por acaso esta moça quando deixávamos as ruínas incendiadas do castelo dos Lucette, e pensei que ela serviria como pagamento de uma dívida que contraí.

— Que dívida? — Com a mão esquerda, sir Charles coçou o queixo pontudo com os longos dedos cobertos de anéis, tentando, sem sucesso, ver melhor a cativa de sir Bearnard.

— Uma aposta que perdi para sir Cameron MacAlpin — replicou o outro, franzindo a testa ante a risada discreta do amo.

— Além dessa moça ser pequena como uma criança, estar suja e com a pele arranhada, devo lembrá-lo de que nosso cavaleiro escocês, MacAlpin, fez voto de castidade.

— Sim, notei que não quer saber do sexo feminino, apesar de ser assediado.

— Bem, faça como quiser, mas creio que sir Cameron vai preferir receber sua aposta em moedas sonantes.

— Quem sabe se lhe oferecer as duas mulheres…

— Duas? Só vejo uma.

— A outra é ainda menor que esta, e não passa de uma menina. Mas sir Renford a tomou para si porque faz seu tipo.

— Então tente sua sorte — replicou sir Charles, dando de ombros. — Em breve Cameron MacAlpin nos deixará, e talvez esteja disposto a ser condescendente e negociar. Quem sabe até pague pelos favores da jovem. Mas lembre-se, se ela nos causar problemas, será você quem arcará com as conseqüências, Bearnard.

Avery, a moça cativa, sentiu que seu raptor fazia um leve sinal de cabeça, como a dizer que compreendia. Estava tão furiosa que precisava fazer força para se manter quieta e de olhos fechados, enquanto sir Bearnard deixava a presença do homem de olhar frio, encaminhando-se para a saída do grande salão.

Esse bruto, pensou Avery, acabara de tentar destruir todos que lhe eram caros, e no momento pretendia usá-la como pagamento de uma dívida!

Não conseguia acreditar como sua visita à família da mãe, que começara de forma tão feliz, terminara de maneira tão trágica e sangrenta. Quantos de seus primos teriam morrido sob as espadas dos homens de DeVeauxx? Será que tudo fora destruído? E onde estaria sua prima Gillyanne? Não passava de uma criança, mal tinha treze anos. Todas essas perguntas estavam na ponta de sua língua, mas Avery tinha certeza de que o brutamontes que a carregava jamais as responderia.

Quando, por fim, pararam à frente de uma pesada porta e ele bateu, Avery fez uma careta de dor. Cada batida rude aumentava sua terrível dor de cabeça. A porta se abriu, e ela gemeu de leve, enquanto Bearnard a arrastava para dentro, sem delicadeza, fazendo suas pernas baterem na parede.

Avery tentou observar o aposento onde haviam entrado, mas seus cabelos impediam-lhe a visão. Então o grosseiro sir Bearnard atirou-a ao chão, sobre uma espessa pele de carneiro estendida diante da lareira. A queda brusca a deixou zonza, aumentando sua dor de cabeça de tal modo que temeu desmaiar.

— E o que temos aqui? — perguntou uma voz profunda com forte sotaque escocês.

— Uma mulher — redargüiu sir Bearnard.

— Isso posso ver. Mas por que a trouxe para mim?

— Para pagar minha dívida.

— Mesmo que estivesse disposto a aceitá-la como forma de pagamento — disse com a voz gélida e arrastada — ela não parece valer nem a metade do que você me deve.

Ante tal insulto dito com voz tão calma, Avery cerrou os dentes, e decidiu que já fingira um desmaio por tempo demais. Atirou para trás os cabelos despenteados, e quase soltou um grito. O homem de pé em frente a sir Bearnard, que a fitava com ironia, parecia um gigante, e não porque o visse de baixo para cima, estendida como estava sobre a pele de carneiro.

O estranho usava botas de macio couro de cervo, e a calça de lã marrom realçava as pernas longas e bem-feitas. A camisa de linho branco estava aberta, revelando o ventre rijo e o tórax largo. Sua pele era muito morena, e Avery refletiu que até ela, com a tez dourada pelo sol, parecia pálida diante daquele deus musculoso.

O rosto magro e escuro não demonstrava o menor traço de emoção, emoldurado por uma cabeleira negra que caía em ondas suaves até um pouco abaixo dos ombros largos. Eram feições quase bonitas, refletiu Avery. O homem possuía um queixo firme, maxilares pronunciados, nariz longo e reto, e uma boca que, apesar de severamente cerrada no momento, era muito sensual.

Entretanto o que realmente chamou a atenção de Avery foram os olhos do estranho, os mais escuros que já vira, sob um par de sobrancelhas bem delineadas e cílios espessos. Pareciam negros e duros como pedaços de carvão. Avery concluiu que havia pouca chance de receber misericórdia ou auxílio por parte daquele homem. Por fim, deixou que ele visse sua raiva, e recebeu em troca um leve arquear das sobrancelhas negras.

— Ouvi dizer que em breve o senhor e seus homens nos dei xarão, sir Cameron — disse Bearnard.

— Dentro de dois dias — replicou o homem moreno.

— Receio não ter tempo de juntar a quantia que lhe devo até essa data.

— Então não deveria ter apostado.

O devedor ficou vermelho como um pimentão.

— Sim, fui precipitado. Mas poderá obter alguma coisa com essa mulher. Use-a, peça resgate ou venda-a.

— Capturou-a no ataque contra os Lucette?

— Oui, logo à saída dos portões.

— De modo que ela pode ser uma camponesa e não valer nem um tostão de resgate.

— Non, sir Cameron, veja seu traje. Nenhuma aldeã usa roupas assim.

Quando o homem moreno se inclinou para examinar de perto seu vestido, Avery deixou extravasar o ódio que sentia. Com gesto rápido, ergueu a perna, e tentou dar-lhe um pontapé, mas ele foi mais ágil, apesar do tamanho. Segurou-a, rodeando-lhe a panturrilha com os longos e fortes dedos. As saias subiram, revelando seu corpo e, mortificada, Avery viu-se assim exposta por um longo tempo.

Engoliu em seco, ultrajada, quando, com gesto súbito, o estranho ergueu-lhe o vestido ainda mais, e olhou por baixo dele, mantendo um sorriso no rosto.

— Calções… — murmurou.

Sir Bearnard também deu uma olhada, antes que Cameron voltasse a baixar as vestes de Avery, e comentou:

— Estranha indumentária para uma mulher.

— Então não andou provando do presente que está me oferecendo? — perguntou Cameron.

— Non, juro! Capturei-a apenas para oferecê-la ao senhor. Sir Cameron continuava agachado junto a Avery, mantendo erguida sua perna, que passou por baixo do braço esquerdo, dei xando-a ainda mais irada com a total imobilidade. O homem a tratava como se fosse um cavalo que desejasse comprar. Entretanto o que a deixava tensa e amedrontada não era sua modéstia ofendida, mas o temor de ser descoberta. Um instante depois os dedos longos deslizaram para cima, roçando a adaga presa à coxa. Avery praguejou, e quando ele a fitou com um brilho divertido no olhar, não baixou o rosto.

— Acredito no que diz, sir Bearnard — sussurrou Cameron com sua voz arrastada, enquanto removia a adaga da bainha, soltava a perna da jovem, e endireitava o corpo.

— Maldição! — exclamou sir Bearnard, balançando a cabeça com desalento. — Jamais pensei que tivesse que revistá-la à procura de armas. Afinal, não passa de uma mulher.

Dessa vez Avery tentou chutar seu raptor, mas com rapidez ele também se esquivou, e ela ajeitou as saias de modo decente. Enquanto sir Cameron, com o cenho franzido, examinava a adaga, um rapaz se aproximou. Avery refletiu que era da sua idade, com dezoito anos ou um pouco menos. Era ruivo, contrastando com a pele morena de Cameron, alto, e muito magro.

O rapaz olhou para a arma, relanceando em seguida o olhar surpreso para Avery, e murmurou em inglês:

— Cameron, é uma…

— Já percebi, Donald — interrompeu o outro, no mesmo idioma, cortando a frase do rapaz.

Donald continuou a fitar a jovem, e comentou:

— Tem olhos de gata.

— Sim, e começo a acreditar que é arisca como os mais selvagens felinos — acrescentou Cameron, franzindo as sobrancelhas quando voltaram a bater na porta. — De repente me tornei muito requisitado — murmurou em francês, relanceando um olhar para sir Bearnard.

— Bearnard, bastardo gordo! Sei que está aí dentro! — bradou uma voz profunda.

— Alguém o procura — comentou Cameron. — É melhor ver o que desejam.

— Já paguei minha dívida? — quis saber Bearnard.

— Ainda estou pensando a esse respeito.

Sir Bearnard apressou-se a abrir a porta, e um homem grande, de cabelos castanhos, irrompeu no aposento, porém Avery só tinha olhos para a menina franzina que ele arrastava.

— Gillyanne! — exclamou, tentando se mover sobre a pele de carneiro, mas sendo detida por sir Cameron que, de modo delicado mas possessivo, colocou um dos pés calçado com a bota sobre seu peito.

— Pode levar de volta esta pequena rameira — disse sir Ren-ford, atirando Gillyanne para Bearnard. — Está doente!

Sir Bearnard relanceou um rápido olhar na direção de Gillyanne, e deu um passo atrás, as mãos erguidas, como se evitasse tocá-la.

A menina ignorou os dois homens e correu para o lado de Avery, mas parou a meio caminho, soltando um grito agudo, quando Cameron apontou-lhe a espada.

— Mataria uma criança?— perguntou Avery, a voz embargada de medo.

— Ela está doente — repetiu Cameron.

Avery olhou para a prima e começou a sorrir. A pele branca de Gillyanne estava coberta por manchas e vergões, e os olhos ligeiramente estrábicos estavam inchados e vermelhos.

— Morangos?— perguntou à menina.— Deram-lhe morangos para comer?

— Sim.. Não… — gaguejou Gillyanne. — Havia morangos nos aposentos do homem, e quando não estava olhando, enfiei alguns na boca.

Cameron hesitou um segundo, e em seguida embainhou de novo a espada.

— Então foi um truque. — Assim dizendo, retirou o pé de cima de Avery e franziu a testa quando a criança se atirou nos braços delgados da moça. — Uma farsa. A menina é alérgica a morangos e sabia disso. Que esperta!

— Acha que seria mais honrado se permitisse que aquele porco francês a violentasse? — dardejou Avery.

— É apenas uma criança — murmurou Donald, relanceando um olhar de nojo na direção de sir Renford.

— Assim parece — replicou sir Cameron. — Creio até que essas duas vieram da Escócia.

— Os Lucette têm parentes lá. Acha que é certo essa criança doente tocar a moça?

— Por quê? Seu valor irá diminuir? Não tema. O que aflige a menina pequena não é contagioso.

— Então aceita as duas como forma de pagamento? — apressou-se a perguntar sir Bearnard.

— E tenho escolha? Se as duas não me trouxerem lucro, irei procurá-lo, Bearnard, certo?

Avery ficou um tanto surpresa ao notar que sir Bearnard em-palidecia e concordava com um aceno trêmulo de cabeça.

— Deus o proteja em sua jornada para casa, sir Cameron.

— Um escocês — sussurrou Gillyanne, enquanto sir Cameron conduzia Bearnard até a porta. — Estamos salvas agora?

— Não tenho certeza — replicou Avery no mesmo tom. — Ele nos aceitou como pagamento de uma aposta que o outro perdeu. Isso não depõe muito bem a seu favor. E também não me parece digno de grande confiança. Além disso, há algo no nome MacAlpin que me preocupa, mas não consigo atinar por quê. — A porta se fechou por trás de sir Bearnard, e Avery tocou de leve o rosto da prima. — Será que isso vai passar logo?

— Sim. Só coça.

— Deixe que eu falo -— comandou Avery, enquanto sir Cameron voltava.

O rapaz fitou as duas jovens franzinas que acabara de receber como pagamento. Barganhar mulheres era algo que o desagradava, mas há muito descobrira que era um dos poucos homens a pensar assim. Provara ter raras coisas em comum com aqueles ao lado de quem lutara nos últimos três anos. Ele e seus homens tinham se isolado cada vez mais dos outros cavaleiros, e isso trouxera problemas. Cameron apenas rezava para não ter mais dificuldades pelo caminho até alcançar a Escócia, seu lar, e, se Deus permitisse, onde viveria em paz.

A presença da moça mais velha o deixava pouco à vontade. Estava descabelada e suja, e parecia destemida, qualidade rara em uma donzela. Usava calções e trazia uma adaga atada na linda coxa. Cameron a considerava bonita e misteriosa ao mesmo tempo, e isso o alarmava.

Durante os vinte e oito anos de sua existência, descobrira que as mulheres que o atraíam sempre causavam problemas. Não estava satisfeito por perceber que a frágil garota de dourados olhos felinos despertava em seu íntimo a febre que conseguira manter sob controle nos últimos três anos, conservando-se casto sem gran de esforço. Porém, no momento isso parecia bem difícil.

Examinando-a com atenção, tentou descobrir por que se sentia inquieto, com o sangue pulsando nas têmporas. Ela era pequena e de pé, mal atingiria seus ombros. Era também muito delgada, em nada parecendo as mulheres voluptuosas que o atraíam no passado. Os seios eram miúdos mas empinados e firmes, além de tentadoramente redondos.

A cintura era estreita e os quadris arredondados. Cameron já vira que possuía lindas pernas bem torneadas, e o leve tom dourado de sua tez combinava com a cor dos olhos. Donald tinha razão, refletiu. Ela possuía olhos de gata, da cor do âmbar, levemente oblíquos, o que aumentava sua aparência felina. O rosto era em formato de coração, com um nariz pequeno e uma boca polpuda. Tudo isso emoldurado pelos cabelos castanho-dourados com reflexos rubros, que lhe chegavam até os quadris.

Cameron passou os dedos pelos cabelos negros, no íntimo pra guejando. Era uma mulher linda, da cabeleira selvagem aos pequenos e delicados pés. Impossível negar sua beleza. Se pretendia ser fiel aos votos de castidade, precisava ficar afastado dela, algo que era quase impossível, pois viajariam juntos para a Escócia.

— Quem é você? — perguntou por fim.

Por um breve instante Avery pensou em mentir, mas logo decidiu que seria tolice. Gillyanne jamais conseguiria manter uma farsa por muito tempo, uma vez que era muito jovem e ingênua.

— Sou Avery Murray, filha de sir Nigel Murray e de lady Gisele. Meu pai é um dos Murray de Donncoill. Esta é minha prima, Gillyanne Murray, filha de sir Eric e de lady Bethia Murray de Dubhlinn.

Avery franziu a testa ao ver que, em questão de segundos, a expressão de Cameron mudara da surpresa para raiva.

— Cameron, não foi um Murray que…

— Sim, Donald — resmungou ele, segurando Avery pelo braço e fazendo-a levantar. — Conhece um certo sir Payton Murray, senhorita?

— É meu irmão — respondeu ela, imaginando o que Payton poderia ter feito para causar tanta ira naquele homem.

Afastou-se dele, sentindo um frio no coração ao vê-lo sorrir de modo frio.

— Parece que o velho Bearnard pagou sua dívida muito bem, afinal — murmurou Cameron.

— Minha família e a de Gillyanne o recompensarão por nos devolver sãs e salvas.

— Sem dúvida que pagarão. Parece que afinal o destino sorriu para mim. Um tolo que venci nos dados acabou de me entregar a irmã do bastardo covarde que violentou minha irmã!

Avery arregalou os olhos para o desconhecido, estupefata com a incrível acusação. Então uma sensação de puro ódio a possuiu. Soltou uma praga, ergueu o punho fechado, e desfechou-lhe um murro na boca. Cameron também praguejou, mas o ataque inesperado o fez perder o equilíbrio. Esbarrou em uma banqueta e caiu de costas, arrastando consigo Avery, que ficou sobre ele, e logo agarrou-o pelos cabelos, batendo com sua cabeça no chão.

Em seguida levantou-se com pressa e tentou fugir, porém ele a reteve pelas saias. Com um grito, Avery voltou a tombar, e começou a espernear, enquanto Cameron a segurava pelos pulsos. Com o canto do olho, a jovem viu Gillyanne se aproximar e, um instante depois, os braços finos da criança seguraram seu agressor pelo pescoço.

— Donald! — berrou sir Cameron.— Tire essa menina infernal de cima de mim!

Se Donald não teve muito trabalho para afastar Gillyanne, Cameron teve muito menos ao imobilizar Avery.

— Meu irmão não é estuprador! — gritou ela.

— Minha irmã diz que sim — retrucou Cameron.

— E ouviu essa mentira aqui, nos domínios desse porco assassino, DeVeauxx?

O tom de voz cheio de desprezo com que Avery pronunciou o nome de seu anfitrião deixou Cameron curioso, mas ele afastou o pensamento.

— Foi meu primo Iain quem me contou, e agora estou livre para voltar para casa e acertar esse assunto.

De repente Avery se lembrou de onde ouvira pela primeira vez o nome MacAlpin. Melhor dizendo, lera-o em uma carta enviada pela família. A mãe se referira a "um pequeno mal-entendido" que devia ser esclarecido entre os Murray e os MacAlpin.

Avery estivera pronta para escrever de volta perguntando que pequeno mal-entendido" era aquele, quando o ataque de De Veauxx acontecera. No momento entendia por que sua mãe pre ferira que ela e a prima ficassem onde estavam. O estupro de uma jovem de estirpe era crime sério que poderia conduzir a uma longa e sangrenta guerra entre feudos.

— Já conheceu meu irmão ou alguém de minha família? — perguntou.

— Conheci sir Balfour Murray na corte — replicou Cameron, retirando um par de algemas de um móvel, e atirando-o sobre a cama.

Avery foi acorrentada ao leito, mas estava preocupada com Payton, e perguntou:

— E onde foi que meu irmão cometeu esse suposto estupro?

— Na corte. Iain e minha tia levaram minha irmã para lá a fim de lhe arranjar marido. Minha irmã nada contou a respeito do estupro até voltarem a Cairnmoor. Por fim revelou que não era mais pura e que talvez estivesse grávida. Iain tentou solucionar o problema de modo pacífico e discreto, mas seu irmão se nega a assumir a culpa e casar com Katherine, minha irmã.

— Por que Payton tiraria à força de sua irmã o que tantas outras desejam lhe dar de boa vontade?

— Creio que desconhece seu próprio irmão e do que é capaz. Assim dizendo, Cameron agarrou Gillyanne pela mão e conduziu-a até a porta do quarto.

— Vou mandar que lhe dêem um banho. — Fitou Avery por cima do ombro. — E darei a mesma ordem a seu respeito.

— Como poderei tomar banho e me vestir algemada?

— Parece ser uma moça esperta. Tenho certeza que dará um jeito.

 **Capítulo II**

Avery olhou para o vestido quando as duas criadas que a haviam ajudado a se banhar saíram do quarto. Era azul-escuro, rendado e muito bonito, até ter sido rasgado de um lado a fim de que ela o vestisse com o pulso algemado. Imaginou onde o bárbaro Cameron conseguira traje tão delicado. Se o comprara para presentear uma amante ou parente, agora estava arruinado, e isso lhe causou uma ridícula alegria.

Fitou a pesada algema que a prendia à cama, e tentou de novo livrar o pulso, mas foi em vão. Naquele instante, Cameron entrou no quarto, e Avery imaginou a peça de ferro rodeando o pescoço de seu algoz e apertando sem misericórdia. Esse pensamento a espantou porque não costumava ser tão cruel, mas no momento a raiva a deixava louca.

— Onde está Gillyanne? — perguntou ao ver que ele entrara sozinho.

— Deixei-a com as outras mulheres.

— Que mulheres?

— Existem algumas que viajam com meus homens.

— Prostitutas! Deixou uma menina com prostitutas?!

Não são nada disso. Duas já estão casadas e as outras em breve casarão também.

— Bem, quero ficar com minha prima. Gillyanne vai ficar preocupada e amedrontada se continuarmos separadas.

O olhar que Cameron lhe lançou a fez perceber que não o convencera.

— As mulheres irão mimá-la, não se preocupe. Ficaram felizes com sua companhia.

Cameron sentou-se na beira da cama e retirou as botas. Não havia dúvida que Avery estava furiosa, refletiu. Os olhos dourados brilhavam de raiva, e as pequenas mãos estavam cerradas. Se estivesse naquele instante de posse da adaga, o degolaria, sem dúvida.

Cameron assoprou a vela, e deitou-se na enorme cama, passan do os braços por trás da cabeça. Avery levantara-se e mantinha-se de pé, algemada à cama.

— Deite-se — ordenou ele.

— Ao seu lado? De jeito nenhum!

— Muito bem. Fique de pé aí, indefesa, pelo resto da noite. Pouco me importo.

A palavra "indefesa" a fez ranger os dentes. Se a corrente que a prendia fosse um pouco mais longa, talvez conseguisse usá-la para esmurrar a cabeça de seu algoz. Deliciou-se com essa fantasia por um instante, e depois suspirou. Mesmo que pudesse fazer isso, Cameron não ficaria parado, esperando que ela o golpeasse.

Sim, na verdade estava indefesa. A idéia de se deitar a tentava, mas sabia como os homens podiam se transformar em um segundo de respeitosos e amigáveis em feras ameaçadoras.

Devagar, sentou-se no chão e recostou-se na beira da cama, apoiando a cabeça no colchão. Seria delicioso subir no leito e descansar o corpo exausto, porém era loucura ficar ao lado de um homem estranho que, ainda por cima, odiava sua família.

Avery observou o físico musculoso de Cameron, e lembrou-se de que ele não lhe dissera como pretendia usá-la na vingança contra seu irmão. Ainda não tentara violentá-la, apesar de estar presa.

A idéia de acusarem Payton de um crime tão bárbaro a fez estremecer. Era preciso provar que Cameron estava errado. Voltou a observar o corpo grande e musculoso, concluindo que sem dúvida ele era perigoso, apesar do rosto bonito. Não podia relaxar a guarda, pensou.

— O que pretende fazer comigo? — perguntou por fim, sem conseguir ficar quieta, e ansiosa por obter respostas.

Cameron abriu um olho e a fitou, vendo apenas sua cabeça surgir na beirada da cama. Parecia muito delicada e inocente, refletiu, sentindo-se em parte com remorso por causa da vingança que planejava. E também continuava muito atraído por sua beleza, portanto vingança e desejo eram uma combinação perigosa.

— Pretendo seduzi-la — respondeu com calma.

Mas logo ficou aborrecido ao ver a expressão de surpresa no olhar de Avery se transformar em zombaria.

— Verdade?— disse ela.— E como é tão forte e bonito acredita que cairei aos seus pés?

— Seria bom que usasse de bom senso, menina.

— Prefiro vê-lo morto, mas não podemos ter tudo que desejamos, concorda?

— Quanta violência! Uma jovem delicada como você deveria refletir mais antes de dizer palavras tão duras.

— E acrescente mutilação a isso.

— Vejo que precisa ser domada. Deixaram que se tornasse muito voluntariosa. Farei com que em breve suas palavras a meu respeito se tornem doces.

— Não seja tão presunçoso!

Mas, com gesto rápido, Cameron voltou-se na cama e puxou-a pela corrente. Avery lutou e esperneou, em vão. Quando viu-se ao seu lado sobre o colchão, tentou esbofeteá-lo, porém Cameron a segurou com força.

— Trégua, gata selvagem — sugeriu com um sorriso malicioso.

— Não sou fraca nem vulgar, e não me submeterei a beijos ou afagos. Em especial quando sei que só fará isso para humilhar meu irmão.

Enquanto falava precisou admitir para si mesma que o sorriso de Cameron o deixava ainda mais bonito, apesar da expressão arrogante.

— Foi seu irmão quem me humilhou.

— Payton jamais faria o que alega. Não foi ele quem trouxe vergonha para sua irmã.

— Ela não é mais pura.

— E você? É puro? Ninguém parece se escandalizar com isso — dardejou Avery com olhar de zombaria.

Cameron a fitou assombrado. Como ela podia comparar um homem a uma mulher?

— Não é a mesma coisa.

— Mas seu raciocínio é que se pode forçar uma mulher a se entregar, e depois puni-la por não ser mais virgem. A irmã mais velha de Gillyanne, Sorcha, foi brutalmente surrada e violentada. Alguns inimigos de seu pai a pegaram, e pretendiam fazer o mesmo com minha outra prima, Elspeth, mas meus tios Eric, Balfour e Fither os impediram. Em breve Sorcha se tornará freira, porque não suportou a vergonha. — Tomou fôlego, e fitou Cameron com severidade. — Ante o horror de tal crime, acha mesmo que meu irmão infligiria tal sofrimento a uma moça?

Cameron ponderou, e depois disse:

— Talvez minha irmã não tenha se explicado bem. Pode ser que tenha sido seduzida e não violentada. Não importa. Ele roubou-lhe a inocência e se recusa a devolver sua honra pelo casamento. Então tomarei a sua virgindade como vingança, minha jovem.

— Que romântico! — replicou Avery com ironia. — Sinto-me no sétimo céu ante sua proposta tão tentadora e gentil.

Com gesto exagerado e sarcástico, bateu os cílios, fingindo animação.

Surpreso consigo mesmo, Cameron sentiu vontade de rir, mas conteve-se. Nada via de engraçado na irmã de sir Payton, e não era homem de rir à toa. Lady Avery era tão pequena e frágil, que tinha receio de pressionar-lhe o corpo com o seu, entretanto possuía uma língua afiada e não hesitaria em atacá-lo fisicamente se pudesse.

Deslizou o olhar para seus lábios e percebeu que desejava bei já-la. Começou a inclinar a cabeça em sua direção, e notou que ela ficava tensa.

— Diga que não pretende fazer isso — murmurou Avery em tom severo, apesar de desejar o beijo também.

— Pretendo, sim. E não pense em me morder. — Apoiou o peso do próprio corpo sobre Avery, e segurou-lhe o rosto.— Quero satisfazer minha curiosidade.

Antes que ela pudesse replicar, beijou-lhe a boca, fazendo-a lutar contra a onda de calor e desejo que a possuiu. Incapaz de resistir, entreabriu os lábios e permitiu que o beijo se tornasse mais sensual.

Sentia um estranho alívio por estar presa à cama. Não queria que Cameron percebesse a vontade que sentia de se esfregar de encontro ao seu tórax viril, acariciar as costas largas e morenas, e passar os dedos pelo rosto másculo e bonito. Esforçava-se para manter a respiração normal, mas seu coração batia de modo desordenado.

Entretanto, enquanto a paixão crescia em seu corpo, também o medo dominava sua mente. Não conseguia entender o que estava acontecendo consigo. Aquele homem pretendia desonrá-la, e atirá-la como uma carcaça sem valor de volta para sua família, na esperança de se vingar. Acusara e insultara seu irmão, assim como todo o seu clã. Era um completo estranho, e a aceitara como pagamento de uma dívida de jogo, portanto os únicos sentimentos que podia lhe devotar eram ódio e desprezo.

Contudo, bastara um beijo para fazê-la arder em chamas invisíveis e poderosas. Ansiava por arrancar-lhe as roupas, acariciá-lo e beijá-lo, desejava tê-lo dentro de seu corpo com tamanha inten sidade que lhe causava dor.

Quando, por fim, Cameron ergueu o rosto, Avery manteve os olhos fechados. Sua mãe sempre brincava com seu pai, dizendo que podia ler-lhe os pensamentos só pelo fato de fitá-lo, e temia que o estranho notasse a paixão que lhe despertara.

— Olhe para mim, Avery — ordenou Cameron com voz rouca, segurando-lhe o queixo.

Por seu lado também se sentia atônito com a força do desejo. Nada havia em Avery Murray que devesse atraí-lo tanto assim. Era magra demais, impertinente e com um gênio terrível. Mesmo assim sabia que a desejava com uma força e impetuosidade extraordinárias.

A desculpa de não ter uma vida sexual há muito tempo parecia esfarrapada. Avery despertava algo mais profundo em seu ser, além de mera luxúria momentânea. Já notara que seus olhos cor de âmbar revelavam seus sentimentos, e queria fitá-los sem parar.

— Abra os olhos, menina.

— Não posso. Estou enojada demais.

Cameron poderia ter-se ofendido muito com essas palavras, porém o tom quente com que foram pronunciadas o deteve. Sem dúvida era uma mulher muito obstinada e teimosa. Afastou-se um pouco, e olhou na direção da porta do quarto.

— Oh, Donald! — exclamou, sem parar de observar o rosto de Avery. — Por que trouxe a outra menina para cá?

— Gillyanne? — Avery abriu os olhos bem depressa, mas logo percebeu que fora um truque. — Bastardo mentiroso!

Cameron sentiu-se triunfante ao perceber o brilho da paixão na expressão do rosto bonito. Mas havia raiva também nos olhos dourados, e não soube definir se era ódio por ele ou por si mesma, pelo fato de se sentir atraída.

De modo automático, afastou-se mais um pouco. Tanto desejo em uma moça inexperiente podia ser perigoso, refletiu. Não queria complicações em sua vida. Era melhor usar de cautela, entretanto não conseguia desistir.

— Sim — murmurou com um sorriso e a voz rouca. — Mas também sou o homem que deseja. Por que não desiste de lutar, menina?

Tanta arrogância fez Avery engasgar. Sim, ela o desejava, em bora fosse difícil admitir. Cameron MacAlpin era um homem extremamente atraente, muito alto, forte e perigoso e, como diria seu irmão Payton, ela já estava madura para o amor.

Além disso, Cameron parecia ser muito experiente em questões de sexo, e podia virar a cabeça de qualquer mulher com seus beijos. O pensamento a deixou ainda mais furiosa. Será que ele acreditava ser irresistível?

— Por que não se arrasta de volta para o esgoto de onde veio? — acabou por dizer com fingida doçura.

— E pensar que essas palavras saíram da mesma boca delicada que acabei de beijar.

— Ilude-se a meu respeito, senhor.

— Não, é você quem está se enganando.

Cameron rolou para o outro lado do leito, lutando contra a vontade de permanecer ao lado de Avery. Tornou a colocar os braços por trás da cabeça e notou, com um sorriso, que ela não tentara se levantar.

De repente percebeu que lamentava o fato de tê-la conhecido em circunstâncias tão ruins, e praguejou em silêncio. Era um pensamento perigoso que o podia fazer afastar-se do caminho da vingança e do celibato. Aprendera a duras penas o quanto as mulheres podiam ser traidoras, e não pretendia deixar que uma moça magra de olhos de gata o iludisse. Por certo um dia abandonaria a vida de castidade, mas não pretendia deixar que a paixão o dominasse outra vez.

Fitou Avery, que se afastara tanto para a beirada do leito que qualquer movimento a faria cair no chão. Como se obedecesse a uma ordem muda, ela o fitou também.

A expressão sombria no rosto másculo a deixou perplexa. Por certo ele percebera que a excitara, e deveria estar muito vaidoso, como qualquer outro ficaria nessas circunstâncias. Entretanto parecia muito aborrecido.

Por seu lado, Cameron refletia que não devia se entregar ao desejo se planejava a vingança.

Por um breve instante, Avery sentiu-se tentada a transformar sua fraqueza em uma arma, e seduzi-lo, mas logo percebeu que seria tolice. Embora não ignorasse o que acontecia entre um homem e uma mulher quando estavam na cama, acabara de receber seu primeiro beijo e não possuía a menor experiência nessa área. Suspirou e tratou apenas de resistir.

— Se não deseja dormir, podemos voltar ao nosso jogo — provocou Cameron.

— Obrigada, tolo. Acabaria vomitando.

— Deveria tomar mais cuidado com a língua.

— É uma ameaça?

— Pode ser.

— Nossa! Estou tremendo de medo!

— Não me provoque demais, menina, ou…

— Ou o quê? Vai me bater? Já me acorrentou, insultou, e planeja me desonrar em uma tentativa errada de se vingar de meu irmão. Perdoe-me se mais ameaças me deixam insensível.

Cameron a encarou sem nada dizer, porque não tinha argumentos. Fechou os olhos e decidiu imaginar algo melhor para intimidar Avery Murray. Iria dar-se ao trabalho de descobrir alguma coisa criativa e diferente com que ameaçá-la. Mas isso ficaria para a manhã seguinte.

Com gesto brusco, ergueu-se da cama e deixou o quarto.

 **Capítulo III**

— Avery!

A voz de Gillyanne a fez parar de admirar as costas de Cameron, que apeava do cavalo e se afastava. Embora estivesse muito feliz por rever a priminha que sem dúvida estava bem, o alívio não foi muito grande.

Durante dois dias permanecera acorrentada à cama, e no momento estava amarrada pelos pulsos à sela de seu algoz. Se era assim que seria tratada até chegar na Escócia, desejava que seu clã fosse a Cairnmoor e matasse todos os MacAlpin que encontrasse no caminho. Na verdade, iria aplaudir.

— Você está bem, Gillyanne? — perguntou.

A menina olhou estupefata para as cordas que prendiam Avery ao cavalo, e depois encarou Cameron com fúria. Mesmo em se tratando de uma criança frágil, era bom ver que alguém estava do seu lado, pensou Avery.

— Sim — replicou Gillyanne. — As mulheres cuidaram bem de mim, mas só me deixaram vê-la hoje. Permitiram que fizesse de tudo, menos o que fosse contra as ordens de sir Cameron. Porém consegui ouvir algumas conversas, e nem todos os outros homens concordam com os planos do amo. Mas são unânimes quanto a se vingarem de Payton.

— Meu irmão não cometeu nenhum crime — replicou Avery com veemência.

— Não precisa defendê-lo para mim, Avery. Sei que ele é inocente.

Sempre foi um dos poucos meninos de nosso clã que nunca se irritava com nossas provocações e brincadeiras. Um rapaz como Payton, que não ficou furioso quando sujei suas botas com excremento de porco, nunca machucaria uma moça.

Avery sorriu.

— Então foi você, Gillyanne.

— Sim, naquele dia estava muito endiabrada. — Ambas riram, esquecendo suas agruras por um breve instante. — Como estão lhe tratando, Avery?

— Bem. Vê como sir Cameron passou um laço de seda nas cordas que me prendem? Apesar de sua cara zangada jamais me machucou de verdade.

— Pretende seduzi-la e lançar vergonha sobre nossas famílias.

— Tem razão, Gillyanne. Mas não se preocupe porque ainda não concretizou seu intento.

— Bem, agüente firme, até sermos salvas.

Muito simples, refletiu Avery com um suspiro. Não contara para a prima que Cameron estava sempre provocando-a de modo sensual, tocando-a, dizendo palavras gentis e sedutoras, e roubando beijos. O fato de cada vez mais aceitar aquelas carícias a perturbava muito. Por sorte, estar presa nesse momento fazia com que alimentasse seu ódio. Caso Cameron deixasse de tratá-la como prisioneira, seria muito difícil resistir à tentação, concluiu com desânimo.

— Para dizer a verdade, prima Gillyanne, não sei se terei forças para resistir por muito tempo.

Sorriu ao ver a expressão chocada da menina. Gillyanne pigarreou.

— Sim, sir Cameron é um homem muito atraente.

— Mas sua alma é negra pelo pecado, e está tentando me fazer pecar também.

— Tem quase dezenove anos, Avery. Já deve ter passado por tentações e resistiu com bravura.

— Creio que nunca fui tentada de verdade.

— Está apaixonada por Cameron MacAlpin?

— Gillyanne, o homem me prendeu com correntes a uma cama, agora me amarrou ao cavalo, e quer me usar para vingar-se de um suposto crime de meu irmão, lançando lama sobre minha família, e forçando Payton a um casamento indesejado. Seria louca se o amasse!

— Nem tanto. Cameron acredita no que a irmã lhe contou, e se você não está apaixonada, pelo menos sente-se atraída por ele.

Avery suspirou.

— Tem razão.

Gillyanne deu um tapinha no ombro da prima.

— Faça o que puder para resistir com bravura, mas não a culparei se fraquejar. — Sorriu para Avery, porém logo voltou a ficar séria. — Um dia ele perceberá que a irmã mentiu.

— Sim, e buscará remediar o mal que fez— resmungou Avery.

— Bem, se nessa época você o amar em vez de apenas sentir atração por ele, não seria nada mau que se casassem.

— Cale-se, Gillyanne. Cameron está voltando.

MacAlpin notou o olhar que as primas trocaram e sorriu. As duas eram mais corajosas do que muitos homens que conhecia. E estavam ansiosas para feri-lo, concluiu com uma ponta de preocupação.

— Volte para a companhia das outras — ordenou a Gillyanne, sorrindo ante a careta que a menina fez. Dirigiu-se a Avery: — Quando crescer, esta criança causará muitos problemas para os homens.

— Ótimo — replicou a cativa. — Será uma jóia rara a ser disputada, e ninguém a terá com facilidade.

— Do modo como tenho você?

— Tem razão. Fui atirada aos seus pés como uma mercadoria. Obteve a arma para se vingar de minha família, entretanto terá que lutar muito.

— Verdade?

Assim dizendo, acercou-se dela, mantendo-a presa entre o cavalo e seu corpo. A proximidade o fez sentir o sangue correr-lhe quente nas veias, e o olhar de Avery obrigou-o a rezar para que não estivesse iludido. Ela também o desejava, tinha certeza.

A traição feminina fizera com que se afastasse do amor e o deixara inseguro a respeito do próprio julgamento em relação às mulheres. Muito arrogante no passado, pensara poder ler os corações de suas amantes, porém se enganara. Iludira-se diversas vezes e, ao procurar o amor, encontrara apenas decepção, até que seu coração ficara empedernido e não conseguira mais se surpreender ou magoar, dando as costas para os sentimentos mais profundos.

Mas Avery Murray era diferente de todas que já conhecera. Talvez fosse o brilho de seu olhar ou sua intransigência em ceder.

Perturbada com a proximidade, Avery, murmurou:

— Bastardo!

— Pare de me adular com palavras carinhosas, menina — redargüiu Cameron com sarcasmo.

Avery hesitou entre a vontade de rir e o desejo de dar-lhe um chute na perna. Mas era o riso o que mais a preocupava. Homens com presença de espírito e respostas bem-humoradas sempre a haviam atraído. Entretanto, antes que tivesse tempo de refletir sobre isso, Cameron a ergueu nos braços e a colocou sobre a sela com delicadeza, montando em seguida.

Mal fustigou o cavalo, Avery percebeu que a viagem seria um tormento. O corpo musculoso de Cameron a comprimia por trás, e ela estava aninhada entre suas pernas como se fossem amantes. Os braços longos e fortes a circundavam, enquanto manejavam as rédeas, fazendo-a sentir que era uma espécie de abraço, e que teria que senti-lo durante horas. A cada movimento da montaria seus corpos se roçavam. Mal haviam transposto os portões das propriedades de DeVeauxx, e já sentia-se tonta de desejo.

Tentou se afastar um pouco, mas Cameron a forçou a voltar à mesma posição, apertando-a com delicadeza. Avery ficou rígida, mas isso aumentava o desconforto, e poderia acabar caindo do cavalo, arrastando Cameron na queda.

A imagem dele estirado sobre uma poça de lama a divertiu, mas seria perigoso. Estava amarrada pelos pulsos à sela, e poderia ser arrastada a galope.

Entretanto, a idéia de ver Cameron cair do cavalo continuou a diverti-la, e ele percebeu.

— Vejo que está bem-humorada hoje e isso me alegra.

— Estava pensando como seria divertido vê-lo cair com o rosto na lama — replicou Avery com fingida meiguice.

Cameron achou melhor conter o riso, e tratou de tossir para disfarçar. Ela era mesmo muito audaciosa. Apesar da maciez do corpo delicado contra o seu, sabia que por dentro era feita de aço. Seria uma longa e árdua batalha até fazê-la admitir que o queria também. Se a fizesse ficar de joelhos na sua frente, Avery rastejaria para longe, refletiu. E não desejava possuí-la à força.

— Se cair, você cairá comigo— disse, mas não se referia apenas ao cavalo.

— Sei disso. Por isso não tentei derrubá-lo da sela.

— Admirável de sua parte.

— Também acho. E por falar nisso, é bom de vez em quando dar uma olhada para trás. Pode haver inimigos à espreita.

— Sim, além disso tenho você a minha frente, sem armas mas sempre um perigo.

— Refiro-me a DeVeauxx, e não estou brincando. Desconfio daquele homem.

— Agora se preocupa com a minha segurança?

— Não seja presunçoso! Minha prima segue logo atrás e quero que chegue sã e salva à Escócia. Além do mais — acrescentou Avery com voz suave — , gostaria de ser livre para atentar pessoalmente contra a sua segurança.

— É uma mulher muito dura, Avery Murray. Mas por que odeia tanto DeVeauxx?

— Ele e seus vassalos são porcos assassinos. Já devem ter matado muitos de meu clã.

— Talvez sim, mas creio que seu ódio é muito antigo.

Por um momento Avery desejou dizer-lhe para cuidar da própria vida, mas desistiu. A longa luta entre os DeVeauxx e os Lu-cette não era segredo, assim como os problemas que os primeiros haviam infligido aos seus familiares no passado. Decidiu que seria bom contar a história, pois sabia que os MacAlpin nunca tinham se passado para o lado daqueles assassinos, fosse qual fosse a quantia em ouro que oferecessem, e isso era bom. Sentia-se feliz por Cameron e sua gente não estarem envolvidos com aquela corja.

— Tudo começou com minha mãe, embora antes disso os De Veauxx já tivessem atormentado minha família. Sempre abusaram dos mais fracos ou com menos fortuna. Pela paz e por dinheiro minha mãe foi obrigada a se casar com lorde Michael DeVeauxx, apesar de sua péssima reputação. E tudo que se dizia a respeito desse nobre era verdade. Certa noite minha mãe o encontrou mutilado e com o pescoço cortado. Horrorizada, ela fugiu.

— Por quê? — quis saber Cameron. — Foi ela quem o matou?

Não havia condenação em sua voz, e embora Avery não entrasse em todos os detalhes escabrosos do primeiro casamento da mãe, sabia que fora terrível. E Cameron devia conhecer a reputação cruel dos DeVeauxx.

— Não — — respondeu. — Mas poderia tê-lo feito se quisesse. Ninguém a condenaria porque sofreu muito com aquele casamento, e por várias vezes ela se queixou que queria se libertar daquele tormento. Meu pai a ajudou a fugir para a Escócia, esperaram passar um ano de sua fuga, então se casaram. Mais tarde apurou-se que tinham matado Michael DeVeauxx para vingar o estupro que cometera contra uma moça, e minha mãe ficou livre para sempre. — Avery suspirou. — Mas a semente do ódio já estava plantada. Nem todos os DeVeauxx acreditaram na inocência de minha mãe, e seu casamento desastroso só intensificou a beligerância entre as duas famílias. — Sorriu com tristeza. — Talvez, no fundo, não desejassem a paz, apenas ter sempre alguém para detestar e lutar.

— E quem sabe os DeVeauxx não gostaram de ver um parente ser exposto como depravado e cruel.

— Sim, é possível. E também detestaram o fato de minha mãe herdar uma fortuna como sua viúva. Mas foi um prêmio pequeno para tudo que sofreu.

Cameron sorriu.

— Fique tranqüila. Depois de tudo que me contou, estou com olhos nas costas também.

Avery aquiesceu com um gesto de cabeça. Desejaria saber o que acontecera com os homens de sua família, após a luta. Nos últimos dois dias obtivera poucas informações, e parecia que a matança não fora muito grande, afinal. Rezava para que alguém informasse sua mãe, mas iriam se passar meses até que fizessem contato. Avery fechou os olhos, tentando esquecer o horror que presenciara.

Em breve pararam para descansar. Ela já não conseguia resistir à pressão das coxas musculosas contra as suas, e estivera a ponto de capitular. A única satisfação que sentia era saber que Cameron também não era indiferente.

Assim que seus pulsos ficaram livres das cordas, correu para um canto a fim de ter um pouco de liberdade. Cameron fora cuidar de outras coisas, e deixara um de seus homens, Rob, como guar dião. Mas Rob era gentil, e Avery não se sentiu prisioneira.

Depois de respirar bastante ar puro, foi procurar Gillyanne. Quase sorriu ao ver a prima surgir em meio às árvores. Por certo sentira a mesma necessidade de liberdade, refletiu. Um homem corpulento chamado Colin tomava conta da pequena, que parecia furiosa. Mais divertido porém era que o homenzarrão parecia temer Gillyanne.

— Vai querer ouvir a conversa com minha prima? — dardejou a menina, encarando o pobre guardião.

Dessa vez Avery não conteve o riso, ao ver que Rob e Colin davam um passo atrás.

— Estão apenas cumprindo ordens, Gillyanne.

— Sei disso, e só por esse motivo agüento tudo como uma dama, e não tento golpeá-lo na cabeça com um pau. — Respirou fundo, e depois cruzou as mãos com delicadeza. — Pronto! Estou calma.

— Respirar fundo ajuda?

— Às vezes, quando não estou furiosa de verdade. Como você mesma disse, não é culpa de Colin, mas daquele demônio que insiste em prendê-la nas grades da cama e na sela dos cavalos. Por falar nisso, como vai você, Avery?

A jovem passou o braço pelo ombro da prima, e começou a caminhar ao seu lado.

— Bem.

— Sério? A mim parece que está muito preocupada.

— É uma menina observadora, prima.

— Tia Maldie sempre diz isso. Porém, você também tem seus dons. Pressentiu o perigo no dia que os DeVeauxx nos atacaram.

— Grande coisa! Não ajudei em nada!

— Estamos vivas. E se tivéssemos sido pegas totalmente desprevenidas poderíamos ter morrido também. E você alertou nossos homens, embora tarde demais. Só podemos rezar pelas almas dos que morreram.

— Espero que não tenham sido muitos — suspirou Avery.

— Precisamos nos concentrar nos problemas atuais.

— Sim. E em como manter Payton a salvo.

— É verdade — replicou Gillyanne, lançando um olhar perspicaz para a prima. — E como manter seu coração tranqüilo. A paixão machuca.

Avery sabia que não adiantava tentar iludir a prima. Apesar de muito jovem, Gillyanne era sagaz.

— Meu único consolo é que Cameron também sofre — replicou. — Mas estou à beira de capitular.

— Meu Deus! Então é preciso pensarmos em um plano para fazer com que a vitória de nosso raptor não seja muito doce.

— Só desejo que Payton saiba que não fui desonrada, e que me entreguei de livre vontade.

— Sem dúvida isso diminuirá a alegria de sir Cameron. Naquele instante o cavaleiro se aproximava das duas moças, e Avery não pôde deixar de sentir o coração acelerado. Até certo ponto era compreensível, justificou-se. Cameron possuía um físico maravilhoso e, afinal, era um homem muito bonito.

Com os dentes cerrados, Avery sussurrou de modo que só a prima a ouviu:

— Primeiro farei com que esse homem sofra e me deseje tanto que a última coisa em que queira pensar seja em vingança.

 **Capítulo IV**

— Estamos complacentes — comentou Avery para Gillyanne enquanto passeavam no acampamento dos MacAlpin.

— Acha mesmo? — A menina mais nova parou para observar uma pequena flor azul. — É uma bela época do ano para ser com placente.

— Certo. Entretanto parece que esquecemos ser prisioneiras, e sobre os planos de Cameron a respeito de Payton.

— É difícil pensar em coisas desagradáveis quando a primavera enche o ar de beleza e alegria. Fico admirada ao notar sua frieza, Avery.

— É que ele nos trata com tanta delicadeza e consideração que na verdade é complicado acusá-lo de alguma coisa. E é isso que me preocupa. Às vezes me esqueço do porquê estamos com Mac Alpin.

— Pensei que seu plano fosse fazê-lo se apaixonar por você. Pelo menos foi o que me disse há três dias.

Avery suspirou.

— Creio que estou confusa. O mau humor de Cameron está acentuado, mas não sei se por causa de minhas constantes provocações ou porque é assim mesmo. Estará nervoso por me desejar ou devido à vingança contra meu irmão?

— Acho que é o desejo por você. Avery sorriu com tristeza.

— Mas para mim os sentimentos são mais profundos do que mera luxúria.

— Então aja como a prima Elspeth.

— Persegui-lo até que se case comigo? — Avery soltou uma gargalhada. — Não tenho a habilidade de Elspeth. E não com preendo como posso gostar de Cameron quando ele conspira contra Payton.

Gillyanne lançou um olhar severo para a prima.

— Precisa se resolver e tentar conquistá-lo a qualquer custo… De tal modo que seu único pensamento seja você. Do contrário, o caminho conduzirá à dor e ao sofrimento. Creio que não podemos escapar de nosso inimigo, Avery.

— Também penso assim. Quem sabe mais uma boa provocação seja produtiva?

As duas se entreolharam com um sorriso. Gillyanne olhou sobre o ombro, e comentou:

— Rob e Colin estão muito entretidos em sua conversa. Devemos usar de bom senso ou de audácia?

— Vamos ser audaciosas desta vez. Vou contar até três, e depois fugiremos para os bosques. — Sorriu de leve. — É muito provável que sejamos recapturadas, mas vale a tentativa de irritar Cameron.

Gillyanne acenou de modo positivo, e arregaçou as saias, enquanto Avery fazia o mesmo.

— Um, dois, três!

E as duas primas saíram correndo.

Cameron praguejou ao ouvir as vozes alteradas no acampamento. Enfiou por dentro da camisa o mapa que examinava com o primo Leargan, e levantou-se depressa. A única coisa que o preocupou ao ver as duas meninas Murray tentando escapar, foi o quanto poderiam correr.

— Malditos Rob e Colin! — praguejou. — Disse-lhes para vigiarem de perto aquelas duas!

— Não pode culpá-los por tudo — argumentou Leargan, acompanhando o primo. — As duas não passam de meninas e estavam se comportando muito bem.

— O que nos devia ter alertado. Leargan riu.

— Fala como se elas fossem mulheres perigosas e experientes.

— A mãe de Avery conseguiu ludibriar os vingativos De-Veauxx durante um ano, e agindo quase sempre sozinha. Então o pai de Avery conseguiu tirá-la da França apesar da alta soma oferecida para quem a capturasse. Sua prima Elspeth acabou de se casar com sir Cormac Armstrong, um solteiro empedernido, por tanto as mulheres dessa família são perigosas, sim!

— Meu Deus! — exclamou Leargan, impressionado. — Então talvez as meninas tenham aprendido alguns truques.

— Sim, e correm muito também. Siga a menor!

— As duas são pequenas, Cameron.

— Vá atrás de Gillyanne. Perseguirei o outro foco de problemas.

Ignorando a risada do primo, Cameron saiu correndo.

A fuga de Avery o deixara furioso, porque parecia que a jovem não se sentia tão atraída pela convivência entre ambos. Ou então, refletiu, o desejasse tanto que resolvera fugir para não ceder à tentação.

Um sorriso curvou-lhe os lábios ao persegui-la em meio ao bosque. Não tinha a menor intenção de deixá-la escapar, no momento em que se aproximava da vitória. Quando haviam acampado ali para passar a noite, percebera como Avery evitava seu olhar e respirava de modo apressado. E durante a cavalgada muitas vezes ela deixara escapar leves suspiros ao seu toque.

Não era o espírito de vingança que o fazia correr pela mata naquele instante, mas a determinação de não deixar escapar por entre os dedos o objeto de seu intenso desejo.

Avery fez sinal para Gillyanne tomar a direita, enquanto ela enveredava mais para a esquerda. Podiam se ver enquanto corriam, mas assim forçavam seus perseguidores a se espalhar. Lançando um rápido olhar sobre o ombro, Avery percebeu que apenas duas pessoas as seguiam. Cameron e seu belo primo Leargan, que perseguia Gillyanne. Sentiu um frêmito de alegria ao notar que Cameron tomava a direção esquerda para continuar em seu encalço, mas ele tropeçou em uma pedra e perdeu vantagem.

Então Avery, rápida como um raio, cortou a frente de Leargan com um movimento decidido, fazendo-o cair ao solo. Com gesto audaz, retirou-lhe o punhal da cintura e encostou-o em seu pescoço.

Os gritos de Gillyanne a fizeram erguer a cabeça e ver que a prima fora capturada por Cameron, então gritou a plenos pulmões:

— Fazemos um trato?

— Não — replicou Cameron. — E jamais verá de novo sua querida Gillyanne se ferir meu primo.

— Assim espero— murmurou Leargan sentindo o fio da lâmina na pele do pescoço.

Com um suspiro, Avery deixou-o livre. O rapaz se ergueu de pronto.

— Pode me devolver o punhal, por favor, senhorita?

De dentes cerrados, ela obedeceu, entregando-lhe a arma. Quando Gillyanne correu para o seu lado, acariciou os cabelos da me nina com alívio. Não estava muito preocupada com o castigo que receberia, apesar do ar furioso de Cameron. A essa altura já sabia que o nobre jamais a machucaria.

— Pensou de fato que conseguiria escapar? — perguntou ele, segurando-a pelo braço e conduzindo-a de volta ao acampamento.

— Sempre se pode sonhar — murmurou Avery com raiva.

— E aonde pensava chegar sem cavalos e suprimentos?

Era uma boa pergunta, mas Avery não pretendia dar o braço a torcer, fazendo papel de tola.

— Pensamos em pedir abrigo na primeira igreja que encontrássemos.

— Sim — apoiou Gillyanne.

— Espera que eu acredite nisso? — dardejou Cameron, sem obter resposta das duas fugitivas. Ao aproximar-se dos guardas, vermelhos de vergonha, avisou. — São pequenas e frágeis, mas não se iludam. Gostam de dar trabalho.

Quando Avery e Gillyanne foram levadas para o outro canto, murmurou para Leargan:

— São muito espertas para pensar que essa fuga daria certo.

— Então o que pretendem?

— Estão apenas tentando me irritar.

— Acha que Cameron percebeu que queríamos deixá-lo furioso? — perguntou Gillyanne, sentada com Avery na tenda do líder, e saboreando a refeição da noite.

— Pode ser que sim — replicou a prima mais velha. — Mas creio que tentará descobrir um motivo mais secreto.

— Ele não confia nas mulheres, certo?

— De jeito nenhum.

— Então a vitória será maior se conseguir conquistar seu coração.

— No caso de Cameron ter um coração…

— Acho que tem, só esconde esse fato. Alguns homens são assim.

— E alguns se recusam a entregá-lo a qualquer mulher.

— Mas ele a deseja, Avery.

— Luxúria não é afeto, Gillyanne, e os homens sentem isso por qualquer rabo-de-saia. Atração física nada tem a ver com questões do coração ou da alma.

— Espero que quando me apaixonar seja por um homem mais flexível — ponderou a pequena Gillyanne.

— Faço votos que assim seja.

Assim dizendo, Avery observou Cameron passear pelo acampamento, conversando com seus homens, e suspirou.

— Confesso a você, prima, que a única coisa que me impede de me atirar nos braços desse bastardo é saber que ele usaria essa fraqueza contra minha família.

— Então sente mesmo uma atração irresistível?

— Creio que sim. — Avery observou o objeto de seus pensamentos penetrar na mata com o primo Leargan. — Várias vezes hoje tive ímpetos de atirá-lo da sela, mas na verdade era porque desejava cair sobre ele, e…

— Então faça isso!

Avery fitou a prima com um sorriso triste.

— Faria, mas sei que no fundo ele deseja me seduzir por vingança.

Gillyanne ergueu os olhos para o alto em um gesto de impaciência.

— Acredite em mim, prima! A última coisa em que ele estará pensando quando essa hora chegar será em vingança. Não se lembrará nem da irmã ultrajada nem de Payton. Só precisa fazer com que Cameron entenda que não lhe tirou nada, mas que você está dando porque quer. Deixe-o perceber que está se entregando por que assim o desejou.

— É um jogo perigoso — murmurou Avery, admirada com a esperteza precoce da prima.

— Sim, mas o prêmio valerá a pena, não acha? O fim das vinganças e sua liberdade.

— Tem razão.

— Muito bem! Quando pretende se entregar a Cameron Mac-Alpin?

— Não sei. Antes que isso aconteça, pretendo atormentá-lo até não poder mais.

As duas riram com vontade.

— Estão às gargalhadas — comentou Cameron de mau humor, enquanto retornava ao acampamento com Leargan.

O outro sorriu.

— São duas meninas fora do comum.

— Duas gatas selvagens que adoram me atormentar.

— E você deseja a mais velha com todas as forças.

— Não disse isso, Leargan.

— Nem precisa.

— Bem, pelo menos tenho um incentivo para perpetrar minha vingança — replicou Cameron com expressão sombria, odiando admitir a verdade.

— Não prefere esperar até chegarmos em casa para pensar com calma?

— Fala como minha tia e Iain. De nada adianta esperar. Payton Murray pagará pelo crime que cometeu, e tornará minha irmã uma mulher honesta.

— E se isso acontecer, você também agirá de modo correto?

— Como assim? Leargan suspirou.

— Pretende seduzir Avery para obrigar Payton a fazer a coisa certa com sua própria irmã. Se ele obedecer, continuaremos tendo uma jovem desonrada sem marido. — Fitou Cameron com severidade. — Avery, uma moça que nada fez de mau.

— Não quero uma esposa — resmungou Cameron, ressentido pela lógica contida nas palavras do primo.

— Entretanto acha que sir Payton Murray precisa se casar mesmo contra a vontade. É uma pessoa contraditória, primo.

— E você será um homem morto se não parar com este assunto, Leargan.

O outro calou-se, não por medo mas por prudência, e isso deixou Cameron satisfeito.

Aproximou-se da tenda, e pediu:

— Leargan, leve Gillyanne para as outras mulheres.

O outro obedeceu, entrando na tenda e retirando a menina. Quando o primo se afastou com a prisioneira, Cameron fez Avery sair também e sentou-se ao seu lado junto ao fogo. Desejava apagar da mente as palavras de Leargan, mas parecia impossível. Não podia negar que seu plano era injusto. Exigia que Payton Murray restituísse a honra de sua irmã, porém pretendia enxovalhar a de Avery. Tratou de convencer a si mesmo que Payton trouxera desgraça para si e que precisava pagar. Por seu lado, não desejava arrumar uma esposa.

Quando Avery se levantou e entrou de novo na tenda, Cameron pegou o odre de vinho que ela deixara ali, e tomou um grande gole, desejando se embriagar. Isso faria com que esquecesse Avery, e o sentimento de culpa, por algumas horas. Infelizmente teriam mais um longo dia de viagem e só um tolo desejaria viajar com ressaca, concluiu.

Por fim, levantou-se e entrou na tenda também. A visão da jovem deitada em seu catre fez com que sentisse o calor do desejo. Queria arrancar as próprias roupas, deitar-se ao lado, e possuí-la com fúria. Estava louco para provar cada centímetro de seu corpo virginal e ouvi-la gritar seu nome toda trêmula.

Com o coração batendo forte e as mãos suadas, lavou-se a um canto da tenda, deitou-se ao lado de Avery e, como sempre fazia, amarrou seu pulso ao dela com uma tira de linho.

— Não pensou que poderia escapar hoje, pensou? — questionou-a em tom brando, seus ombros se tocando no escuro.

Sorriu ao senti-la estremecer com a proximidade, e concluiu que não sofria sozinho.

— As oportunidades devem ser aproveitadas — retrucou Avery.

Sentia-se desesperada porque quase não conseguia se mover, e precisava ficar com o corpo colado ao dele.

— Sem comida, água, cobertores ou cavalos? — insistiu Cameron.

— Encontraríamos o que precisássemos no percurso.

Cameron ignorou a idéia absurda.

— E em terras infestadas por seus velhos e poderosos inimigos?

— Parece que na Escócia também não estarei cercada de amigos e aliados — retrucou Avery com ironia.

Com gesto brusco, Cameron rolou o corpo e postou-se sobre ela.

— Não sou seu inimigo.

— Claro que não! Como sou tola! Por amizade pretende me humilhar e usar isso contra meu clã.

— E se alguém ferisse um membro de sua família, Avery? Esqueceria o mal, faria uma prece pelo infrator, e tudo estaria acabado?

— Não usaria inocentes para tentar punir os culpados. E não estou dizendo com isso que meu irmão é um criminoso.

Cameron suspirou e beijou-a. O modo como ela correspondeu de imediato o fez estremecer de volúpia. Avery arqueou o corpo e encostou-se ao peito rijo. Com um autocontrole sobre-humano, Cameron afastou-se e fitou-a. Sabia que poderia possuí-la naquele instante, e que ela se entregaria de boa vontade. Era tolice continuar se negando esse prazer, mas algo o fazia recuar.

Queria que Avery se entregasse de corpo e alma, e não apenas por desejo físico.

— Por que se nega a admitir que está louca por mim?

— O que existe entre nós é apenas o espírito de vingança.

— Não é a vingança que me faz tremer ao seu lado, confesso.

— Pois me sinto muito calma e plácida como um lago no verão. — Avery ignorou a risada irônica de Cameron. — Não me usará para ferir minha família.

— Só contra um parente seu. Payton.

— Lutarei com unhas e dentes para defender meu irmão do mesmo modo que luta por sua irmã. Durma bem, sir Cameron.

Não obteve resposta, e tratou de fechar os olhos. Mas logo Cameron murmurou:

— Você irá ceder, Avery Murray… O que sente por mim é forte demais.

— Talvez. Mas não me deixarei ser usada contra meu irmão.

Aquele "talvez" deixou Cameron em estado de graça. Era mais do que Avery já prometera até então. Fechou os olhos e tentou acalmar o clamor do sexo. Era preciso dormir. Pela manhã iria redobrar os esforços para fazê-la ceder e transformar o "talvez" em "sim."

Esperava apenas não enlouquecer antes que isso acontecesse.

 **Capítulo V**

Suas mãos estavam livres, e Avery mal podia acreditar em tanta sorte. Duas noites atrás, ela e Gillyanne tinham feito Cameron persegui-las e, como esperavam, ele se tornara mais vigilante e determinado a seduzi-la. Duas noites excitantes e longas, mas cheias de frustração também.

Os dias também não eram melhores, e ambos estavam exaustos pelo autocontrole a que eram obrigados a se entregar. Por isso, refletiu Avery, estava no momento sentada na garupa do cavalo de Cameron, as mãos livres de cordas, mesmo que fossem de seda ou linho. Por certo ele estava cansado demais para se lembrar desse detalhe importante, refletiu.

Avery olhou ao redor e viu Gillyanne perto das outras mulheres. Se conseguisse chamar a atenção da menina poderiam fugir de novo. Gillyanne sabia montar muito bem, e dessa vez partiriam com suprimentos. Avery imaginou por que continuava ali sentada na sela e já não galopava com a prima para longe.

A resposta a sua hesitação podia ser resumida em uma só palavra, para seu espanto e desgosto: Cameron.

Como se o tivesse conjurado, ele surgiu ao lado do cavalo. Colocou a mão em sua perna e acariciou-a, mas a arrogância e ar de triunfo com que a fitou fizeram Avery tomar uma decisão.

Sorriu de modo lânguido para seu raptor, e então golpeou-o no rosto, fazendo-o cair de costas no solo. Em seguida, fustigou a montaria, que saiu a galope, e bradou o nome de Gillyanne. Para seu alívio a prima foi rápida, e bastou fazer o cavalo reduzir um pouco a marcha para que a menina subisse na garupa com agilidade.

Enquanto se distanciavam, Avery pôde ouvir, risonha, os gritos de Cameron as suas costas.

O cavaleiro MacAlpin levantou-se praguejando. Não estava admirado por ver como Avery conduzia bem seu alazão ou como a pequena Gillyanne subira com agilidade na sela em movimento. Nada que as duas fizessem poderia surpreendê-lo, refletiu, em especial se elas soubessem que iriam irritá-lo.

Esperando não demonstrar seu desespero, começou a dar ordens a torto e a direito, satisfeito por ver que Leargan já corria para o seu lado com dois cavalos arreados.

— Não diga nem uma palavra! — resmungou para o primo, subindo na sela e saindo a galope.

Leargan ignorou a ameaça, enquanto seguia ao seu lado.

— Creio que não conseguirá alcançá-las. Seu alazão é o mais veloz de todos, e a moça é excelente amazona.

— Não conhece a região e ignora por onde seguir.

— Talvez, mas só precisam se manter fora de nosso alcance. E era isso mesmo que Cameron temia. Como as duas não tinham destino certo, não saberia localizá-las de imediato. Isso significava que teria que seguir pistas e rastros, processo demorado que daria às fugitivas uma grande vantagem.

O pior era pensar que talvez soubessem como apagar pistas. As jovens Murray já haviam provado habilidades raras em pessoas do sexo frágil. Entretanto Cameron estava determinado a não se deixar derrotar por uma dupla de mulheres magras e pequenas, mesmo que as tivesse que perseguir até os portões de Donncoill.

Passava do meio-dia quando Avery decidiu que já estavam bem longe e poderiam descansar um pouco. Ela e Gillyanne apearam no pequeno bosque que haviam descoberto e que era perfeito. Sombreado e fresco, com um riacho e grama macia para o cavalo.

Gillyanne ajudou-a a cuidar da montaria, e depois ambas se deixaram cair à sombra de uma árvore. Vários minutos se passaram até que tiveram forças para examinar as bolsas amarradas na sela, em busca de comida e bebida.

Para alegria de Avery, também encontraram o mapa de Cameron, e ela o estudou, enquanto comia com a prima bolos de aveia, e tomava um pouco de vinho.

— É difícil saber para onde ir quando desconhecemos onde estamos — murmurou Gillyanne, apoiando-se ao tronco da árvore e fechando os olhos.

— Sim, mas logo que descobrirmos nossa localização este mapa será de grande ajuda — replicou Avery, relaxando ao seu lado.

— Acha que Cameron nos perseguirá por muito tempo?

— Mais do que gostaríamos. É um homem teimoso.

— E roubamos seu cavalo preferido. Avery sorriu ante o comentário.

— É verdade. Entretanto creio que irá nos perseguir porque somos duas garotas que o fizeram de tolo.

— Isso abala o ego masculino.

— E Cameron MacAlpin é muito orgulhoso.

— Fiquei surpresa com sua súbita decisão de fugir— comentou Gillyanne.

Avery suspirou.

— Não foi assim tão súbita. Hesitei, mas então ele me lançou aquele olhar…

— Que olhar?

— O que dizia "posso e vencerei". Então o empurrei. — Gil lyanne soltou uma risada, e Avery prosseguiu:— Esse foi o grande erro de Cameron. Se tivesse me fitado de outro modo, com doçura e humildade, talvez ainda estivesse lá no acampamento, sentada no cavalo, e tentando me decidir. Uma parte de mim desejava ficar, confesso, e só pensava que, se conseguisse fugir, jamais o veria de novo.

— Não seja tão dura consigo mesma. — Gillyanne acariciou a mão da prima. — Considerando seus sentimentos em relação a Cameron é natural que não quisesse deixá-lo, em especial para sempre. Payton compreenderia.

— Só me arrependo de não ter me entregado a ele pelo menos uma vez.

— Concordo.

— Verdade, Gillyanne?

— Sim. Paixão tão forte é algo raro. Nossos pais nos disseram isso, e Elspeth também. É o que todas buscamos. Paixão com amor e carinho. Quero viver o que nossos pais viveram, Avery. E essa chance já apareceu para você. — A menina piscou um olho de modo maroto. — Tente pensar que foi culpa de Cameron se não se entregou.

— Sim, é culpa daquele tolo e da sua irmã mentirosa. Talvez nossa fuga tenha sido para o melhor, porque perderia a cabeça se me visse diante da acusadora de meu irmão.

Assim dizendo, Avery levantou-se e ajeitou a saia. — É melhor prosseguirmos viagem. Poderemos ir mais devagar agora.

— Tem certeza? — perguntou Gillyanne, seguindo a prima. — Não vimos sombra de Cameron ou Leargan até este momento. Mas naquele exato instante notou algo se movendo entre as árvores.

— Maldição! Não posso acreditar que nos encontraram! Entretanto, olhando com mais atenção, concluiu que devia ser apenas um coelho correndo entre os arbustos.

— Não são eles. — Suspirou aliviada.

Montaram, e Gillyanne enlaçou a cintura da prima. Atravessaram o riacho e penetraram na mata densa do outro lado. Logo voltaram a pressentir movimento.

— Quem será desta vez, Avery?

— Não sei. Parece o som de vozes. É melhor nos escondermos.

— Não é preferível sair a galope?

— Estão muito perto e nos ouvirão — sussurrou a mais velha, conduzindo o cavalo para um grupo de árvores grandes que forneciam muita sombra. — Que outros cavaleiros além dos MacAl pin podem estar rondando a mata por aqui?

Assim dizendo, inclinou-se sobre a sela e, em meio à folhagem, divisou um pequeno exército de homens que davam água aos cavalos. Os escudos que traziam a fizeram estremecer. Eram as armas dos DeVeauxx, e sem dúvida isso lhes traria problemas.

— Avery? — murmurou Gillyanne em tom de pergunta.

— Quieta! Talvez consiga ouvir algo que dizem.

Mas logo concluiu que ouvira mais do que precisava. DeVeauxx queria o dinheiro de Cameron, além de pedir resgate por ela e a prima, e pouco se importava em matar quantos MacAlpin fosse necessário. Fora tolice pensar que tal homem as deixaria escapar, assim como o nobre rico que alojara. Cameron prestara serviços aos DeVeauxx durante três anos, mas no momento já não lhes interessava mais.

Avery sabia que sua escolha era difícil. Devia continuar fugindo com Gillyanne ou voltar ao acampamento e avisar Cameron? Suspirou, percebendo que seu coração já decidira por ela.

— Os DeVeauxx pretendem pegar os MacAlpin de surpresa e matá-los — disse Gillyanne, lendo seus pensamentos.

— Sim. Creio que foi sorte estarmos aqui.

— Vamos voltar e alertá-los?

— Assim que descobrir como fazer isso sem chamar a atenção dos DeVeauxx.

Gillyanne balançou a cabeça, compreendendo.

— Tinha certeza que faria isso. Avery lançou-lhe um olhar irritado.

— É mesmo?! Afinal Cameron quer nos usar para se vingar de Payton, pedir resgate por você e me desonrar. Ele e seus homens estiveram confraternizando com os DeVeauxx, apesar de não serem aliados. — Respirou fundo, contrariada consigo mesma. — Deveríamos estar desejando boa sorte aos DeVeauxx.

— Tem razão, mas não é o que faremos…

Avery fustigou o cavalo na direção do riacho, e resmungou.

— Não. Vamos pôr nossos pescoços a perigo, tentando salvar nossos captores. Entretanto Cameron e seus homens não merecem a morte nas mãos dessa súcia.

— Acha que poderemos chegar no acampamento antes dos De Veauxx?

— Vamos tentar. Não parecem estar com muita pressa.

— Talvez desconheçam a localização exata.

Começaram a trotar em silêncio. Avery rezava para terem sucesso. Apesar da situação em que Cameron MacAlpin a metera e suas acusações contra Payton, por certo não desejava vê-lo morto ou aleijado, nem seus companheiros. Suspeitava que faria o mesmo ainda que não o amasse. Embora tivesse tido pouca convivência, passara a gostar de todos os MacAlpin e não queria que caíssem nas mãos assassinas dos DeVeauxx.

Entretanto tudo que podia fazer no momento era se manter viva com Gillyanne, e chegar a tempo.

— Jesus! Veja, Cameron!

A voz de Leargan soara abafada, como se a surpresa fosse grande demais.

Cameron olhou na direção onde o primo apontava, e praguejou. Estava radiante por ver Avery e Gillyanne se aproximando, ainda muito longe, entretanto sentia-se confuso. Haviam executado uma surpreendente fuga apagando os rastros. Ele já admitira a derrota, entretanto lá vinham as duas, galopando na direção do acampamento e de seus captores.

— Acha que se perderam e andaram em círculos? — perguntou Cameron com ar de dúvida.

— Ficaria muito espantado se fosse assim tão simples — retrucou Leargan.

— Então por que estão voltando?

— Talvez porque tenham percebido que dos males, o menor é você. Estão sendo seguidas, primo.

Cameron voltou a praguejar, e fustigou o cavalo que começou a galopar, ao ver dois homens que surgiam no encalço das moças. Sentiu alívio ao ouvir Gillyanne gritar, alertando-o. Fez um sinal para que Leargan enfrentasse o homem da esquerda, enquanto se concentrava no da direita.

Avery sentiu um nó na garganta quando Gillyanne gritou o alerta. Com uma rápida mirada para trás, viu os dois cavaleiros de DeVeauxx que se aproximavam depressa. Seria uma corrida e tanto para saber quem chegaria primeiro ao acampamento dos Mac-Alpin, e rezou pela vitória.

Então Gillyanne gritou de novo, fazendo-a olhar para trás outra vez. Aterrorizada, percebeu que os dois cavaleiros já estavam muito próximos e poderiam agarrar a prima. Mas logo deu-se conta dos dois homens que vinham galopando da direção contrária, e embora desejasse unir-se a eles, achou mais prudente continuar se dirigindo ao acampamento.

— Cameron e Leargan— anunciou Gillyanne.

— Já vi — replicou Avery com entusiasmo.

— Podemos parar de correr agora?

— Claro que não. Os homens de DeVeauxx estão mais perto do que imaginei, e precisamos dar uma rápida explicação para Cameron… caso ele me deixe falar.

— Quanto tempo mais?

— Dez minutos, se continuarmos nesse passo.

— Ora! Continue galopando, prima!

— É isso que estou fazendo.

Cameron observou sua espada trespassar o homem da direita, que caiu ao solo, e com gesto hábil segurou as rédeas do outro cavalo. Fitou Leargan, que fizera o mesmo com o homem da esquerda. Quando percebeu que Avery continuava em corrida desabalada na direção do acampamento, resmungou por entre os dentes cerrados, arrastando o cavalo capturado, enquanto Leargan o imitava.

— Por que ela continua a galopar? — questionou Leargan, perseguindo Avery e Gillyanne ao lado do primo.

— Creio que a pergunta certa seria por que esses DeVeauxx assassinos estão aqui — murmurou Cameron.

— Tem certeza que eram homens de DeVeauxx?

— Absoluta. Reconheci o que acabei de matar.

— Um ataque?

— Receio que sim.

Leargan praguejou, e depois disse:

— As meninas Murray estão tentando nos salvar.

Cameron fez um aceno, concordando. Isso iria lhe trazer problemas. Era óbvio que Avery e Gillyanne tinham desistido da fuga e da liberdade para alertá-lo do perigo, inclusive expóndo-se muito. Seus homens julgariam que as duas mereciam uma recompensa.

Enquanto galopava, Cameron tentou se convencer de que esse era o único motivo que impelira Avery para agir como agira. Liberdade e uma escolta de volta para casa. Entretanto não conseguiu. Apesar do cinismo que o acompanhava há muito tempo, recusava-se a incluir Avery no rol de trapaceiras.

Mas de qualquer modo pretendia seguir com seu plano, refletiu. Sua irmã precisava ser a mola que o impulsionava. Usar Avery continuava sendo a melhor maneira de retribuir o insulto sofrido por Payton Murray e fazer com que o rapaz marcasse o casamento. Como mulher de família nobre, Avery compreenderia seus motivos e por que não podia lhe dar a liberdade.

— Ataque! — gritou ela naquele momento, irrompendo no meio do acampamento dos MacAlpin, e freando o cavalo, que empinou com um relincho. — Os DeVeauxx estão chegando para lutar!

— Mas… não são nossos inimigos — disse Rob.

— Agora são! — replicou Cameron, irrompendo no acampamento. — Querem as moças porque sabem que valem muito, e são inimigos de seu clã.

— Estão muito perto? — quis saber um outro. Cameron fitou Avery.

— Os dois que pegamos eram arautos?

— Sim. Gillyanne e eu vimos um pequeno exército dos De Veauxx. Diria que dentro de minutos chegarão todos.

— Ou menos — ajuntou Gillyanne, apontando para uma nuvem espessa de poeira que surgia ali perto.

Avery e Gillyanne viram-se empurradas pelas outras mulheres do acampamento, todas carregando quanta comida e bebida podiam. Três pajens e dois escudeiros as acompanharam, trazendo os cavalos. Distanciando-se do acampamento e tomando abrigo sob as árvores, esperaram. Era seu papel, como membros do sexo frágil, observar de longe e estar preparadas para fugir, caso seus homens perdessem a batalha. Apenas um dos pajens ficaria ali, escondido, até que tudo terminasse, para poder narrar o desenlace aos aliados e parentes e deixá-las saber sobre os feridos a recolher.

Enquanto observava o pequeno grupo de Cameron se preparar para enfrentar um número bem maior de cavaleiros, Avery começou a rezar, pedindo para que os MacAlpin não tivessem que pagar um preço muito alto pela loucura de combater contra os DeVeauxx, e que ela e a prima não caíssem nas mãos dos velhos inimigos de seu clã.

A batalha foi dura, mas Cameron fez com que seus homens se postassem sobre uma parte mais alta do acampamento, formando um círculo com arqueiros no meio. Em breve era impossível para Avery observar todos os detalhes, portanto focalizou a atenção em Cameron, prendendo a respiração a cada ataque de um homem dos DeVeauxx.

Por fim viu alguns cavaleiros dos MacAlpin por terra, e rezou por suas almas. Parecia que muitas horas já haviam transcorrido, mas era provável que fossem apenas minutos. Logo percebeu que os MacAlpin estavam vencendo, e que os inimigos começavam a cair como moscas. Viu um deles amparar um outro ferido e sair correndo, seguido pelos demais.

Quando por fim todos os DeVeauxx remanescentes desapareceram, Avery observou Cameron cair de joelhos. Correu em sua direção, seguida pelas outras mulheres, desejando que estivesse apenas cansado, e não ferido.

 **Capítulo VI**

Com o olhar ainda pousado na poeira erguida pela debandada dos soldados de DeVeauxx, Cameron deixou-se cair devagar de joelhos. Ainda teve forças para fazer sinal a um de seus homens a fim de que seguisse os que fugiam para certificar-se de que não voltariam. Então, caiu por terra.

A batalha fora breve e feroz, mas sentia-se exausto, como se tivesse lutado o dia inteiro. Ao seü lado, Leargan arquejava, asse-gurando-se com um olhar que o primo estava vivo, e Cameron refletiu que poderia descansar um pouco antes de conferir as baixas de seu pequeno exército.

Um toque suave no braço o fez sair do estupor em que se encontrava. Ergueu os olhos e viu Avery fitando-o com olhar sombrio e preocupado. Então a culpa o dominou com garras ferozes.

Devia a própria vida e a de seus homens àquela moça. O certo seria deixá-la partir em paz, porém no íntimo sabia que não faria isso. Seu desejo por ela e a ânsia de vingar a irmã o impediam.

— Está ferido? — perguntou Avery sem deixar de fitá-lo um só segundo.

— Não tenho certeza — replicou Cameron, examinando o próprio corpo.

— Parece que sofreu apenas um corte profundo no braço.

— E meus homens?

— Um morreu, outro ficou gravemente ferido, e três poderão se salvar se forem bem cuidados. — Sem atinar com o relato rápido e preciso que lhe dera, Avery espalhou ungüento sobre a ferida de Cameron e começou a tratá-la.— Poderia dar uns pontos se deixar. Fará com que fique com uma cicatriz menor.

— Deixe a cicatriz.

Avery não se surpreendeu com a resposta. O mesmo homem que partia para a batalha sem pestanejar era o que temia levar pontos nas feridas. Isso nunca deixava de ser motivo de surpresa e divertimento. Recolheu os objetos de primeiros socorros e levantou-se para ir ajudar os outros feridos. Com gesto impulsivo, voltou a se inclinar e beijou Cameron de leve na boca. Seu olhar de completo estupor a fez perceber que agira certo. Saiu correndo antes que ele tivesse tempo de se recuperar do choque.

— Parece que está mais perto da vitória do que pensei — mur murou Leargan para o primo.

Cameron piscou diversas vezes, tentando voltar à realidade, e gaguejou:

— Você ainda está aí?

Leargan ergueu-se com um gemido, ajudando Cameron a fazer o mesmo.

— Avery sem dúvida é boa enfermeira também — observou o líder dos MacAlpin.

— E Gillyanne não fica atrás — acrescentou Leargan. — A pequena Murray ajuda a prima com presteza e perícia.

— — Começo a acreditar que nada existe que uma mulher Murray não saiba fazer. É irritante! — comentou Cameron. Leargan sorriu, mas logo ficou sério.

— Salvaram nossas vidas. Ficamos alertas e não fomos pegos de surpresa. Seria o nosso fim se isso não sucedesse.

— É verdade, primo.

— As duas jovens Murray desistiram de uma ótima oportunidade para fugir.

Cameron soltou um suspiro resignado.

— Concordo com isso também. Entretanto duas moças sozinhas correm o risco de deparar com graves perigos e problemas.

Leargan observou Cameron com expressão séria, e depois disse, como a falar consigo mesmo:

— Não vai desistir de seus planos.

— É impossível.

— Pela honra de sua irmã?

— Sim. Avery Murray poderia ser uma santa ou um anjo na terra que ainda assim cumpriria o meu dever. Preciso restaurar a honra de minha irmã, e Avery é meu trunfo certo. Porém, pretendo ser mais brando.

— Não tentará desonrá-la?

— É inútil prometer isso a você.

— E nem pensei que fosse prometer. Seu desejo por ela é muito forte, eu sei.

— Muito bem, Leargan — resmungou Cameron, olhando em torno. — Não podemos ficar aqui muito tempo, mas será em vão viajarmos para longe porque arriscaríamos a recuperação dos feridos.

— Direi aos homens que desfaçam o acampamento e procurem ir por outro lugar.

Cameron observou o primo se afastar e depois concentrou-se em sua gente. Os corpos dos soldados de DeVeauxx já tinham sido despojados de todos os objetos de valor e estavam sendo arrastados para serem deixados na floresta. Cameron sentia-se orgulhoso de seus homens, e dirigiu-se para um canto onde havia quatro deles estirados no chão. Um já estava coberto por uma mortalha, o outro jazia pálido e quieto, e os demais praguejavam e gemiam enquanto as meninas Murray cuidavam de suas feridas, fazendo-o ter certeza de que pelo menos aqueles se salvariam.

Voltando-se para o que estava pior, ajoelhou-se. Sentiu um aperto no coração ao ver como era jovem. Não podia ter mais de dezoito anos. Era Peter, que imaginara que uma viagem à França lhe traria aventura e riqueza. Moço demais para pensar na morte, refletiu Cameron, e a batalha que haviam acabado de travar não fora com reis que defendiam seus reinos, mas com um assassino imoral que se recusava a perder algum dinheiro.

— Ainda pode sobreviver — murmurou Avery, acercando-se. Cameron sentiu a pulsação do rapaz, e percebeu que era estável apesar de muito fraca.

— Não parece que agüentará uma longa viagem — comentou com voz triste.

— No momento não, mas aparentemente a ferida provocou poucos danos aos órgãos internos e parou de sangrar. Se não tiver febre e viajar sem atropelos, poderá se recuperar depressa — disse Avery como boa enfermeira.

— E quanto tempo teremos que esperar?

— Dois dias, talvez menos — respondeu ela com segurança.

— Mudaremos para outro acampamento assim que Leargan encontrar um bom lugar.

Assim dizendo, Cameron virou a cabeça e olhou para a mortalha.

— Quem era?

— As mulheres disseram que se chamava Adam. Cameron sentiu uma pontada de remorso pela alegria que o invadiu, pois não se tratava de parente ou amigo.

— Um homem que se uniu a nós na viagem, um mercenário que pensava obter mais dinheiro trabalhando em grupo. — Virou-se para Avery e perguntou de maneira inesperada: — Por que voltou?

A jovem suportou o olhar com serenidade.

— Posso desejar minha liberdade, mas não à custa dos outros, meu senhor.

— E eu que pensei que fosse pelos meus belos olhos — replicou ele com ironia, escondendo a emoção.

— O senhor é tão bonito como uma noite sem luar.

Assim dizendo, Avery ergueu Peter até que o rosto do rapaz repousou em seu ombro. Então, bem devagar, começou a lhe dar água, pressionando-lhe a garganta para forçá-lo a engolir.

— Por que está fazendo isso?— dardejou Cameron, sentindo-se ridículo pelo ciúme que o assaltara.

— Coloquei algumas ervas medicinais na água para fortalecê-lo e ajudar a recuperar o sangue perdido.

— Não a vi fazer isso com os outros.

— Porque suas feridas são superficiais. Estão praguejando e gemendo bem alto, sinal de que tudo vai bem.

Cameron sorriu.

— Então quando Peter começar a esbravejar vai considerá-lo curado?

— Sim. — Com gentileza, Avery voltou a pousar o corpo com balido do rapaz sobre o cobertor. — Em geral homens à beira da morte não se queixam de dor ou de remédios ruins. Quando falam alguma coisa é para tentar se lembrar dos pecados que cometeram e reconhecer que têm medo da morte.

— Viu muitos homens morrer?

— Demais— murmurou Avery de modo sucinto, levantando-se e se afastando.

Uma hora mais tarde mudaram de acampamento. A pouco mais de uma milha havia outra clareira pequena com um riacho e grama para os cavalos. E uma colina ao lado permitia que se montasse guarda, de modo que os DeVeauxx não conseguiriam se aproximar sem serem notados.

Quando todas as tendas foram armadas, Cameron tomou banho e comeu, sentindo-se pronto para deitar. Olhou em torno à procura de Avery, e ficou irritado ao ver que retornava com Gillyanne do riacho sem nenhuma escolta.

Quando a jovem se dirigiu ao local preparado para os enfermos, Cameron se aproximou com largas passadas e segurou-a pelo pulso.

Ignorando os olhares de desaprovação de seus homens, carregou-a para a sua tenda. Mas era óbvio que perdera o apoio de todos para seus planos de vingança, pensou. Para os demais Avery se transformara em uma mistura de heroína e boa samaritana, porém Cameron não conseguia entender como os outros homens haviam esquecido com tanta facilidade a desonra de sua irmã que se abatera sobre todo o clã.

Assim que a fez entrar na tenda, foi tomar vinho, e Avery sentou-se sobre as peles de animais que serviam de cama, começando a tirar as botas.

— Presumo que isto significa que minha boa ação de hoje de nada valeu — disse com voz tranqüila.

— É impossível— replicou ele com monossílabos, sentando-se por sua vez em um baú. — Preciso de você para que seu irmão repare o mal que fez.

— Por que não tenta apenas arrastá-lo até um padre em vez de me usar para seus propósitos?

— Iain me disse que tentou fazer isso, mas não deu certo. Seu irmão escapou da armadilha.

Avery não pôde deixar de rir.

— Acredito. Payton sabe fugir desses perigos.

— Então tem como hábito seduzir moças indefesas e sair sem punição?

— Não, seu tolo… — replicou ela com voz macia, despindo-se e ficando apenas com as roupas de baixo.

Por um instante pensara em dormir completamente vestida, mas estava cansada daquele jogo que a fazia preservar a modéstia. As roupas íntimas que ela mesma fizera, de linho cru, eram o suficiente, concluiu.

O súbito silêncio que recaiu na tenda a fez perceber com satisfação que Cameron estava surpreso. Tratou de se deitar e puxar o cobertor até o queixo.

Por seu lado, Cameron sentia-se estupefato por ver que, tirando a roupa com tanta simplicidade, ela o tratava como se fosse um pai, um irmão ou mera criada de quarto. Como um homem que não significasse uma ameaça a sua pureza, concluiu com irritação.

Até o momento fizera um bom trabalho de sedução, pois diver sas vezes a vira estremecer e gemer de desejo. Avery precisava se sentir pouco à vontade diante dele!

— Feche a boca, controle a língua, e pare de me chamar de tolo — resmungou.

Mas as meras palavras "boca" e "língua" o deixaram excitado.

— Pensei ter dito isso em tom de brincadeira — justificou-se Avery./

Era/verdade, refletiu Cameron. Chamara-o de tolo com voz aveludada e suave como mel. Decidiu continuar falando de sua vingança, porque assim esqueceria o desejo físico que o invadia. Não pensava em seduzi-la essa noite. Afinal, depois do que ela passara, seria cinismo demais. Era melhor dar-lhe uma noite de descanso, refletiu com seus botões.

Mas, incapaz de dar-lhe trégua, provocou:

— Já a ouvi chamar sir Payton de belo, galante, doce, honrado, bravo, inteligente… Será que é um verdadeiro santo? Um monge casto? Jamais utiliza tantas qualidades para iludir as mulheres?

Percebeu, satisfeito, que conseguira enfurecê-la, e isso lhe trouxe uma alegria quase infantil.

— Meu irmão não precisa iludir ninguém! — dardejou Avery.

— Ao contrário, às vezes tem problemas para tirar as damas de sua cama! Elas se recusam a deixá-lo!

— Só quero ver sir Payton ajoelhado na frente de um padre, casando-se com minha irmã e restaurando a honra da família!

— E continuo afirmando que Payton nunca seduziria uma moça contra sua vontade. Se de fato tivesse dormido com sua irmã iria admitir. Certa vez disse cara a cara a um Douglas que dormira com sua noiva. Fez isso para alertar o homem sobre a falsidade de sua amada e, de fato, descobriram que ela já havia se entregado a uma série de cavaleiros. Isso demonstra que meu irmão é uma pessoa digna.

Mas Cameron achou que fora um tanto ingênuo da parte de Payton. Um homem não saía contando que dormira com a noiva de outro, em especial de um Douglas, família muito orgulhosa. No momento queria irritar Avery ao ponto de fazê-la ficar o mais longe possível e evitar a tentação.

— Essa história só prova que seu irmão não tem consideração pelos outros. Se pretendeu pintá-lo com as cores de um santo não conseguiu.

Avery refletiu que havia uma certa razão nas palavras de Cameron, mas não daria o braço a torcer.

— Payton não é santo, porém não costuma se aproximar de virgens. Por certo sabia que sua família procurava marido para sua irmã, e não iria se meter com ela.

— E eu tenho certeza que se aproveitou de Katherine sem intenção de casar.

Assim dizendo, Cameron começou a se despir também, o que fez Avery perder a fala. Era-lhe muito difícil resistir àquele físico másculo e forte, mas os insultos não podiam ficar sem resposta.

— Payton quer uma esposa, sim! Não faz objeção ao casamento, contanto que não lhe seja imposto com uma espada em seu pescoço.

— Se não queria casar com minha irmã, não deveria tê-la seduzido.

Avery resistiu à tentação de dar-lhe um soco. No fundo sabia que, como irmão, era bonito da parte de Cameron demonstrar tanta fé na moça. Entretanto tinha certeza de que ela mentira. De súbito percebeu que toda aquela discussão era em vão. Cameron nunca cederia nem ela, cada qual defendendo seu ponto de vista e seu parente querido. Entretanto…

— Quando foi a última vez que viu sua irmã? — perguntou à queima-roupa.

Cameron franziu a testa.

— Há dois anos.

— Bem, vi Payton há poucos meses.

— E daí?

— Creio que sou mais chegada a ele do que você à sua irmã. Payton nada me disse sobre ter seduzido uma moça e estar sendo pressionado a casar. Talvez Katherine tenha aprontado uma armadilha porque se apaixonou por ele.

— Então acha que seu santo irmão é um prêmio e tanto, certo?

— É jovem, forte, bonito e herdeiro de muitas terras. Cameron pressentiu que seu plano de briga não estava dando muito certo para o seu lado, e atacou:

— Ótimo! Dará um excelente marido.

— Tolo!

— Não insulte seu captor, menina.

— Também fui tola em pensar que ficaria agradecido pelo que fiz hoje por você e seus homens.

— Em parte mudei de idéia. Não a usarei em meus planos a fim de expô-la a vergonha. Manterei nossas intimidades de modo confidencial. Seu clã não precisará ser humilhado, pois ficarei de boca calada e jamais revelarei que a possuí.

— Como é bondoso! Estou emocionada com tanta generosidade!

Assim dizendo, Avery deu-lhe as costas, no íntimo aliviada por saber que sua família não sofreria as conseqüências. Agora só lhe restava resolver se iria se entregar de boa vontade e conquistar o coração de Cameron MacAlpin. Mas não seria aquela noite, percebeu.

— Durma bem, Avery — murmurou ele, fazendo-a estremecer.

— Tenha pesadelos horríveis, MacAlpin — replicou ela com fingida meiguice.

Cameron riu, enquanto Avery fechava os olhos com força, na tentativa de dormir. Seu futuro era incerto, mas a insônia só a deixaria zonza e incapaz de raciocinar com clareza. Precisava tomar uma séria decisão, e era necessário para isso estar descansada na manhã seguinte.

 **Capítulo VII**

O sangue fervia em suas veias, e tudo porque mãos fortes a acariciavam e lábios escaldantes a beijavam. Uma onda de intenso desejo físico a possuía, e isso a fez despertar. Avery agarrou o homem sobre seu corpo, gemendo de prazer, enquanto ele acariciava-lhe os seios. Serpenteou os quadris, fazendo-o grunhir de desejo.

O som profundo e rouco deixou-a ainda mais excitada. Cameron a estava seduzindo, e ela se entregava com avidez e delícia.

Grande parte de seu ser queria continuar com as carícias e beijos, porém o que lhe restava de bom senso a fez lutar. Permitir se atirar de cabeça à paixão não era a maneira certa de tomar uma decisão que sem dúvida a deixaria de coração partido.

Segurou os pulsos de Cameron, sentindo-se ao mesmo tempo aliviada e triste ao vê-lo recuar.

— Não passa de um malandro traiçoeiro, Cameron MacAlpin. Sua voz soara estranha, também rouca e hesitante, enquanto lutava contra o desejo feroz que a dominava.

— Está me dizendo para parar, Avery?

— Sim.

— Por quê? É evidente que me deseja.

Assim falando, deslizou um dedo pelo mamilo intumescido e rosado de um dos seios brancos, e viu Avery estremecer.

— Arrogante — sussurrou ela com o que lhe restava de forças para resistir. — Saia de cima de mim!

Cameron hesitou um segundo, e em seguida, praguejando, rolou para o lado. Com gestos bruscos, desamarrou os laços que a prendiam, e saiu do leito. Sabia que se não fizesse isso sem demora, não conseguiria resistir e a tomaria à força.

Seduzi-la enquanto dormia já fora um gesto ignóbil, refletiu. Não queria descer ainda mais baixo para satisfazer seu desejo.

Entretanto não podia esquecer de como, inconsciente, ela retri buíra com ardor suas carícias. Seu coração dizia que em breve a cena se repetiria.

Avery deixou escapar um suspiro de alívio ao vê-lo vestir as roupas, e tratou de acalmar as batidas do próprio coração, evitando demonstrar ainda mais o quanto o desejava. Quando longos minutos se passaram sem que ele dissesse nada, perguntou:

— Está aborrecido?

— É melhor sair logo daqui senão a tomarei à força.

— Mesmo assim ainda lhe diria não.

— Pode ser que sua boca pronunciasse a palavra, mas seu corpo, tenho certeza, não responderia assim. Vi como se comportou há pouco.

— Estava adormecida! Não sabia o que fazia.

Em resposta ele retornou ao leito, tomou-a pelos ombros, e deu-lhe um beijo de tirar o fôlego. Por fim, fitou-a com olhos embaçados de desejo. /

— Você me quer, menina, e em breve descobrirá que suas negativas não valem tanto sofrimento.

Embainhou a espada e deixou a tenda, fazendo Avery suspirar mais uma vez e levantar-se para se lavar e vestir com os trajes já muito usados e remendados, porque a aurora despontava. Estava confusa e não sabia o que fazer. Não precisava que Cameron, com seu jeito arrogante, lhe jogasse no rosto que ela o desejava. Essa era uma verdade com a qual convivia desde que o vira pela primeira vez; e sua prima Elspeth lhe confidenciara que existiam homens que só se sentiam tocados pelo amor depois que experimentavam várias vezes do corpo de uma certa mulher.

Avery desejava ver os olhos de Cameron brilhar com algo mais do que mero desejo. Ansiava por ver ternura e afeto no rosto bonito e másculo. Caso um dia se separassem, desejava deixar-lhe uma lembrança inesquecível, não só no corpo como na alma, que o fizesse suspirar pelo que perdera.

O problema era dar-lhe o que desejava sem que isso se tornasse uma completa vitória para o orgulhoso MacAlpin. Uma possibilidade seria ela seduzi-lo, e não o contrário. Isso o deixaria chocado e surpreso, caso visse que ela tomara a iniciativa em vez de apenas responder aos seus avanços.

Avery sorriu. Era um plano atraente e, para começar, ficaria claro que estava concedendo o que os dois desejavam, mas por iniciativa própria, e não como um troféu a ser conquistado.

Ao deixar a tenda, Avery deparou com Gillyanne e as outras mulheres, preparando a primeira refeição para todos no acampamento, e correu a juntar-se ao grupo. Em breve viu-se atolada de trabalho, inclusive cuidando dos feridos.

Três das mulheres dos soldados de Cameron eram Joan, Marie e Therese, muito parecidas entre si, de baixa estatura, roliças e com cabelos e olhos castanhos. Apenas Anne, a esposa de Ranalds, um dos mais antigos soldados de Cameron, se sobressaía do grupo. Era alta, morena, voluptuosa, despachada e um tanto mandona.

Mas isso não deixava de ser bom, porque as outras três, não muito espertas, necessitavam de alguém para liderá-las. Enquanto cuidava de Peter com Anne, Avery ouviu as outras três discutirem de modo acalorado, em uma mistura de francês, gálico e inglês com forte sotaque, sobre quem fazia melhor os bolos de aveia. Trocou um olhar divertido com Anne, e percebeu que Gillyanne tentava pôr panos quentes na discussão.

— Não sei como uma entende o que a outra fala — comentou Avery, balançando a cabeça com resignação.

Os olhos cinza de Anne brilharam de modo zombeteiro.

— Só quando ficam nervosas grasnam como um bando de gansas. As francesas estão aprendendo inglês bem depressa, e irão todas se dar muito bem em Cairnmoor.

Vendo que Peter adormecera, Avery observou Anne por um instante, e depois perguntou sem rodeios:

— Conhece a irmã de Cameron?

— Não muito bem. Sou apenas a esposa de um soldado. Avery compreendeu.

— Então ela é orgulhosa?

— Não devo falar mal da irmã do lorde — replicou Anne com um suspiro. — Entretanto todos nós devemos nossas vidas a você e Gillyanne. Já que o lorde não parece querer recompensá-las com a liberdade, talvez seja justo que saiba com o que vai se deparar em Cairnmoor. — Levantou-se e fez Avery segui-la. — Vamos pegar um pouco de vinho, sentar à sombra de uma árvore e conversar.

Assim que se instalaram sob um grande carvalho, Avery perguntou:

— Existe algo que devo saber sobre a irmã de Cameron Mac Alpin? Não sei como isso poderá melhorar minha situação.

— Talvez não mude muita coisa — concordou Anne. — Entretanto ajudará a entender um pouco sobre a moça cujas palavras a conduziram à situação atual.

— Quer dizer… suas mentiras? Anne sorriu.

— Não se deve andar por aí chamando a irmã do lorde de mentirosa. Entretanto muitos entre nós acreditem que ela é isso mesmo, ou que se enganou nas acusações. — Deu uma risada ao ver que Avery erguia os olhos para o alto em sinal de impaciência. — A moça nunca teve mãe, que morreu de parto. O velho lorde também faleceu quando ela ainda era muito criança,. Existe a tia Agnes, mas essa é mais ingênua que Joan, Marie e Therese juntas. Uma senhora doce e boa, porém não consegue distinguir uma mentira nem que esteja sob o seu nariz. — Fez uma/pausa, e depois continuou: — Sir Iain, primo de lorde Cameron, é um bom homem, mas não sabe educar uma menina, e sir Carrieron também era muito jovem e nunca estava em casa.

— Então Cameron foi pai e irmão, e sem dúvida se sente culpado, imaginando que não cumpriu sua missão muito bem.

— Isso mesmo. Katherine, a irmã, foi estragada por mimos, e era uma garota magra como um espeto da última vez que a vi. Mal fez dezesseis anos e tem uma verdadeira corte aos seus pés, todos prontos a satisfazer seus mínimos desejos.

— E no momento deseja o meu irmão. — Avery franziu a testa e tomou um gole de vinho. — Mimos necessitam de dinheiro, e pensei que… Ouvi dizer que Cameron vendeu uma espada valiosa para os DeVeauxx…

— Acha que ele é pobre? Não. Apenas quis deixar a Escócia por uns tempos. Sofreu uma desilusão amorosa, e por isso fez voto de castidade.

Avery piscou diversas vezes, muito surpresa, então lembrou-se das palavras ouvidas aqui e ali no dia em que fora capturada.

— Quando foi que fez esse voto?

— Há quase três anos. Pelo que sei, tem-se mantido fiel à promessa.

Após o primeiro choque, Avery sentiu-se frustrada. Será que depois de tantos anos de abstinência e tendo-a ao lado o tempo todo, Cameron sentia apenas necessidade de possuir uma mulher? O instinto lhe dizia que não, mas sua auto-estima acabava de ser abalada. Levou um susto quando Anne bateu-lhe na mão com gesto de simpatia.

— Não é por isso que nosso lorde a quer, menina.

— Tem certeza?

— Sim. Nesses três anos sempre foi frio com as mulheres, e algumas o tentaram bastante. Porém, bastou olhar para você e todos os bons propósitos dele desapareceram em um piscar de olhos.

— Sorriu com ar experiente. — Oh! Sendo homem deve pensar que é o celibato que o deixou tão excitado, mas no íntimo sabe que isso não é verdade. Gosta de você pelo que é. — Suspirou e prosseguiu: — Mas duvido que mude de idéia sobre vingar-se de seu irmão, a não ser que descubra a mentira de Katherine.

Avery animou-se.

— Então você a considera uma mentirosa!

— Ela fez o tipo da acusação que não se pode aceitar sem provas, e todos nós, mulheres e homens do grupo, concluímos que o lorde não sabe de toda a verdade. — Fitou Avery com simpatia.

— E conhecendo você e Gillyanne como conhecemos agora, é difícil imaginar que defenderia seu irmão com tanta veemência, caso ele fosse um mau-caráter. Entretanto, para lorde Cameron, só o que Katherine diz tem valor.

— Sim, e agora compreendo por quê. Acha que nunca deu suficiente atenção à irmã. — Avery voltou os pensamentos para o motivo de Cameron ter feito voto de castidade. — Falou de uma desilusão amorosa do lorde. Deve ter sido terrível.

— Ora! Lorde Cameron já superou isso, e nem sei se estava amando de verdade. Teve muitas desilusões amorosas porque não soube escolher suas mulheres. Avery fez uma careta.

— Conheço o tipo. Louras de olhos azuis e muitas curvas no corpo. Daquelas que sorriem, batem os cílios e remexem os quadris. Isso excita os homens. — Anne soltou uma risada, e Avery prosseguiu: — O tipo que acha que quer tudo e não concede nada de verdade. Pensei que Cameron fosse mais esperto.

— Nenhum homem é inteligente para esse tipo de coisa, até que descubra que a verdadeira beleza está no coração. E mesmo assim, muitos continuam lançando olhares para as outras. Um homem bom não trai a amada, porém não está livre das louras deste mundo, com seus seios fartos e olhares lânguidos.

— São uns tolos… — Avery suspirou, levantou-se, e arrumou as saias. — De volta ao trabalho.

Foi a vez de Anne fazer uma pergunta direta.

— Pretende se entregar a lorde Cameron?

— Uma Murray nunca se entrega. Bem… não com freqüência. — Piscou um olho para Anne. — Pretendo deixar o lorde confuso e inseguro.

— Creio que já fez um bom trabalho a esse respeito.

— Ah! Mas em breve darei a estocada final. Agora que já se acostumou com minhas negativas e insultos, pretendo me tornar boazinha e partir para o ataque.

Dirigiu-se ao acampamento, deixando Anne às gargalhadas.

Pelo resto do dia Avery tratou de não conversar com Cameron, e isso não foi difícil. O lorde passou o tempo todo tomando conta dos homens para que o acampamento fosse bem vigiado. Por seu lado ela ajudou com as refeições e cuidou dos feridos. O jovem Peter continuava a se recuperar a olhos vistos.

Aos poucos Avery foi percebendo que todos no acampamento eram contra os planos de vingança do líder, e achavam que ela e Gillyanne mereciam a liberdade em recompensa pelo salvamento e lealdade. Concluiu que poderia tentar fugir de novo com Gillyanne, que ninguém a impediria.

O problema era que já não desejava fazer isso.

Essa relutância a preocupava, pois parecia uma deslealdade com Payton. Deveria tentar escapar para que Cameron não a usasse como instrumento de vingança, obrigando o irmão a um casamento sem amor. Precisava conquistar o coração de MacAlpin, refletiu. Mas e se não conseguisse?

— Por que está com essa expressão preocupada? — perguntou Gillyanne, sentando-se com Avery em frente à tenda do chefe. — Pretendo ter companhia alegre para o jantar.

Avery confidenciou seus pensamentos para a prima.

— Está apaixonada por Cameron e tem chance de fazê-lo amá-la também. Payton compreenderá e, afinal, tentamos escapar. Mas há um detalhe em que não pensou.

— Qual?

— Somos apenas duas moças, e teremos que enfrentar grandes perigos, caso fujamos com sucesso. Precisaríamos chegar a um porto na França, pegar um navio e depois cruzar a Escócia até chegar a Donncoill. Creio que Payton não gostaria disso apenas porque queremos livrá-lo do casamento com Katherine. Imagine como ele se sentiria caso algo de ruim nos acontecesse.

A lógica do raciocínio de Gillyanne deixou Avery sem argumentos. Mas será que não queria apenas concordar porque amava Cameron? Por fim, concluiu que a prima, com sua pouca idade mas muito juízo, estava certa. Payton não gostaria que arriscassem suas vidas. Ficaria devastado se uma desgraça se abatesse sobre as duas, apenas por causa de um casamento.

Conhecendo o irmão como conhecia, sabia que gostaria de resolver o problema por conta própria. Por fim encarou Gillyanne.

— Tem razão.

A menina riu, comendo com prazer.

— Este é um momento histórico! Concordou com as idéias de outra pessoa.

— Não seja impertinente — replicou Avery com fingida irri tação, contendo um sorriso. — Sou sua prima mais velha!

Gillyanne ignorou a brincadeira, e quis saber.

— Está de fato amando sir Cameron?

— Sim. Apesar de às vezes querer bater na sua cabeça com uma panela de ferro. — Riu para a prima. — Não é um amor cego e tolo, Gillyanne. E sei muito bem que nem tudo será um mar de rosas só porque o amo.

— Deveria ser. O amor é um bem precioso.

— Sim, porém só porque o amo não quer dizer que ele sente o mesmo a meu respeito.

— Os homens às vezes são decepcionantes… — comentou Gillyanne. — Quero tanto que você seja feliz!

— E serei, querida, mesmo que apenas por um certo tempo. — Avery deu de ombros. — E se não conseguir conquistar seu coração, pelo menos terei lembranças para carregar pelo resto da vida e ficarei feliz. Quando as cicatrizes se forem, restarão as recordações.

Naquele instante o objeto da conversa, Cameron MacAlpin, aproximou-se de cenho franzido, e Gillyanne murmurou sem ser ouvida:

— Às vezes ele não faz muito o tipo romântico.

Avery refreou uma risada, mas ao perceber que a diversão das duas o deixava ainda mais irritado, tratou de rir às claras. Não conseguia deixar de considerar divertido que um homem tão forte e poderoso se sentisse inseguro com ela e Gillyanne.

Beijou a prima no rosto, viu-a se afastar, e voltou-se para Cameron, lançando-lhe um lindo sorriso. Percebeu como ficava surpreso e constrangido.

— Esse é só o começo — murmurou para si mesma, sem parar de sorrir.

A não ser que fraquejasse e Cameron tomasse as rédeas do jogo que pretendia jogar, planejava deixá-lo quase louco de incerteza. Iriam se tornar amantes naquela noite, decidiu, mas tomaria toda a iniciativa e faria valer seu poder de mulher. Cameron poderia cantar vitória depois, porém sempre saberia que não fora o verdadeiro vencedor.

 **Capítulo VIII**

Cameron tinha certeza de que Avery estava tramando alguma coisa. Havia um brilho suspeito em seus olhos, e sua atitude era dócil demais. Já que não havia meio de escapar porque estavam em sua tenda e prestes a se deitar, não atinava qual era o jogo, e isso o deixava muito nervoso.

Talvez Avery quisesse algo e fosse usar de estratégia feminina para obter. A expressão de Cameron tornou-se ainda mais sombria. Toda mulher nascia sabendo certos truques, lembrou para si mesmo. Mas ela veria que não era bobo.

Quando Avery começou a tirar a roupa com gestos lentos, como fizera na noite anterior, lorde MacAlpin sentiu o sangue começar a ferver nas veias. Ela o estava provocando, sem dúvida. Nenhuma fêmea seria tão ingênua para tirar as vestes na frente de um homem sem saber que despertava seu interesse.

Depois dos longos dias e noites em que ele a provocara, Avery por certo conhecia o efeito que produzia em seus sentidos. Bem, pensou com seus botões, dois podiam jogar aquele jogo, e ele iria atormentá-la também.

A jovem engoliu em seco ao vê-lo começar a se despir também. Ia ser difícil manter a liderança no jogo. Admirando o físico rijo e musculoso, espantou-se ao lembrar que sempre vira os jovens primos e irmãos em trajes menores, mas a reação que tinha à vista de Cameron era diferente. Afastou o rosto, aborrecida. Era ela quem devia seduzi-lo, e só ela iria dominar a situação, pensou.

Apenas com sua roupa de baixo, Avery refletiu qual o próximo passo a tomar. Não fazia idéia de como seduzir um homem. Na verdade, poucas vezes fora assediada por rapazes, sendo muito magra e de gênio forte. Era óbvio que os homens gostavam de carnes fartas e braços roliços, quadris redondos e meneios provocantes. Avery suspeitava que nem na idade madura teria essas formas, e saber que Cameron a desejava assim mesmo, delgada e com seios pequenos, a fazia temer ainda mais a situação.

Percebendo que ele a observava, tratou de desatar a parte de cima do corpete, e começou a passar um pano úmido nos braços e seios, com gestos lentos, cantarolando em um sussurro.

— Quer me levar à loucura? — disse Cameron de súbito com voz rouca.

Para uma moça inexperiente, Avery sabia muito bem como provocar, completou consigo mesmo.

— Tento não ir para a cama suja.

— Não está cheirando mal.

— Então meu nariz é mais sensível que o seu.

— Talvez só esteja querendo se exibir como uma gata. Com os seios surgindo sob o decote aberto, ela se voltou e encarou-o. Os olhos negros do lorde brilhavam de desejo, o tórax rijo arfava, e os punhos estavam cerrados. A certeza de que ela podia deixar um homem tão bonito e atraente naquele estado de excitação era inebriante, e Avery precisou se recordar que o plano era seduzir e não ser seduzida.

— Exibir? — replicou com voz suave. — Mas estou tão quieta no meu canto…

— Já disse mais do que o necessário, menina, apenas com a linguagem do corpo. Não pode ser tão inocente para pensar que tirando a roupa na minha frente, desse modo, ficarei indiferente. Ninguém seria tão tola ou ingênua.

— Inocente, tola e ingênua. Está me descrevendo de modo pouco lisonjeiro. Começo a pensar que fui amaldiçoada.

— Creio que sou eu o amaldiçoado.

Seduzi-lo não seria uma tarefa simples, ponderou Avery consigo mesma, já que Cameron a criticava sem parar. Tentou vasculhar na memória o que os homens de sua família mais admiravam nas mulheres e, respirando fundo, aproximou-se e espalmou as mãos no tórax forte.

Cameron observou os dedos pequenos e delicados, e depois a fitou com intensidade. Havia uma expressão de curiosa inocência no rosto de Avery, entremeada por um brilho de desafio no olhar. Estaria querendo provocá-lo até às últimas conseqüências para, no último momento, dizer não? Era um jogo que já tivera a oportunidade de experimentar. A estratégia feminina de conceder um pouco, se esquivar, conceder de novo, negar… até obter o que desejava.

Entretanto o instinto lhe dizia que Avery não brincaria dessa maneira inescrupulosa, apenas porque não fazia idéia de seu poder sobre um homem… mais claramente falando, sobre ele, Cameron Mac-Alpin. E isso o deixava ainda mais incerto sobre suas intenções.

— Acha mesmo? — disse ela. — Será que as bruxas lançaram um encanto em você?

— Começo a crer que sim — murmurou Cameron, não resistindo à tentação de tomar as mãos pequenas nas suas. — Estou vivendo um verdadeiro tormento.

— Já me chamaram de muitas coisas, mas nunca de tormento.

— Então os homens de Donncoill são cegos ou idiotas.

— É um cumprimento, Cameron? Porque se for, este é um instante inesquecível.

Com gesto indolente, deslizou a mão para a cintura de MacAl-pin, fingindo uma carícia, mas na verdade tentando se manter de pé, porque seus joelhos fraquejavam.

— É uma jovem impertinente. — Cameron estremeceu, ao sentir os dedos leves acariciando-lhe a cintura. — Brinca com fogo, Avery, e devo confessar que não compreendo qual é seu jogo.

— Quem disse que estou jogando?

Assim dizendo, deslizou-lhe um dedo sobre o ventre rijo e sentiu que ele apertava sua outra mão com força. Ficou espantada ao ver como era fácil excitá-lo, mas conteve a arrogância. Era apenas um homem de sangue quente, e qualquer outra em seu lugar o excitaria naquele momento, refletiu, tentando manter o bom senso. Era preciso lembrar que, havia três anos, se mantinha celibatário.

Entretanto tentou convencer-se de que as palavras de Anne eram verdadeiras, e que ele desejava apenas Avery Murray. Sim, pensou, seria a primeira mulher que ele iria possuir depois de um longo tempo. Correu o dedo em volta do umbigo de Cameron e sentiu-o estremecer.

— Se continuar fazendo essas coisas, menina, poderá dizer não o quanto quiser que farei ouvidos de mercador — murmurou com voz rouca.

— Talvez não diga nada.

Então, com gesto súbito, ele a tomou nos braços e depositou-a sobre o leito de peles, o corpo forte sobre o seu. Era isso que desejava, pensou Avery, triunfante. Sentir o calor daqueles braços que a enlouqueciam, e desaparecer sob a força dos beijos sensuais.

Sabia que o fizera perder o autocontrole, e que por mais que se congratulasse quando tudo tivesse acabado, sempre lembraria que fora ela quem dera o primeiro passo.

Com um gemido abafado, Cameron a beijou. Foi um beijo avas-salador, que demonstrava todo seu desejo. Avery enlaçou-lhe o pescoço e respondeu com paixão, imaginando se tanta ferocidade seria conveniente na primeira vez em que faria amor. Então ele acariciou-lhe os seios, fazendo-a esquecer de tudo.

Cameron lutou para desatar os laços do corpete, mas seus dedos tremiam. Seu único consolo era que Avery parecia tão ansiosa quanto ele. Por fim conseguiu seu intento, e ergueu-lhe a barra bordada da roupa, sempre beijando-a com ardor. Quando os seios brancos surgiram, ficou estático.

Atirou a última peça de roupa para um canto da tenda, e depois segurou Avery pelos pulsos, impedindo-a de fazer um gesto instintivo, e tentar se cobrir. Possuía seios pequenos e perfeitos, fir mes e redondos como maçãs, com mamilos rosados que o faziam desejar beijá-los a noite inteira.

Lutando para manter o controle, Cameron admirou o resto do corpo virginal, a pele dourada pelo sol, e retirou o restante da roupa que o impedia de admirá-la em toda a sua beleza. Os quadris eram delicados, as pernas longas e bem-feitas.

Gemeu de modo rouco, compreendendo que teria que se esforçar para possuí-la de modo gentil. Ansiava em se afogar no calor dos seios túmidos, e se perder entre as pernas brancas e macias, porém Avery era virgem, e devia ser preparada para a primeira experiência.

Abraçou-a com delicadeza, deliciando-se com a maciez da pele firme. Jamais se sentira tão excitado com uma mulher. Até o perfume que emanava de Avery, uma mistura de lavanda e pele limpa, o enlouquecia. Fitou-a com olhar embaçado, e ela voltou a cingir-lhe o pescoço.

O modo como Cameron a olhava fazia-a vibrar de desejo e sentir-se bela e sensual, pela primeira vez na vida. Embora ansiasse por ser possuída, queria prolongar aquele momento de enlevo.

Cameron beijou-lhe o seio com a delicadeza de asas de borboleta, e o prazer foi tão intenso que a fez gemer e se contorcer, sentindo a excitação do corpo masculino. De modo instintivo, deslizou os dedos, retendo entre a mão o órgão rijo mas, para seu espanto, Cameron retrocedeu com um gemido rouco.

— Não, menina, pare de fazer isso, senão terminarei sem que tenha tido tempo de aproveitar.

Avery não sabia se entendera bem essas palavras, mas tratou de obedecer. Permaneceu quieta, enquanto Cameron acariciava-lhe o ventre e as coxas, o que deixou-a quase louca de desejo e amedrontada a respeito do que viria a seguir.

— Está úmida como uma flor orvalhada — murmurou ele ao seu ouvido.

— Vai ficar falando ou agir?— provocou Avery com voz rouca e entrecortada, procurando brincar para esconder a emoção.

Cameron sorriu, e fez com que ela entreabrisse as pernas.

— Talvez doa da primeira vez, menina — avisou.

— Doerá mais se não acontecer.

— Não há mais chance de me fazer parar. Nem em um milhão de anos.

Avery prendeu a respiração, sentindo-o invadir seu corpo, e uma parte de seu ser entrou em pânico.

— Podemos brincar assim sem que eu tire sua virgindade.

— Não! — Ela passou-lhe uma perna pelo quadril. — Ficaria tudo… incompleto.

Com gesto súbito, pressionou o corpo com força contra o dele, e uma dor aguda a invadiu, ao sentir o hímen dilacerado. Mas por fim estavam unidos, da maneira mais próxima que um homem e uma mulher podiam se unir fisicamente. Ondas de paixão voltaram a dominá-la, e gemeu.

Cameron começou a se mover, murmurando palavras desconexas ao seu ouvido, e fazendo-a abraçá-lo com fúria e segui-lo no mesmo ritmo. Uma estranha tensão crescia dentro de seu corpo, fazendo-a desejar mais e mais.

— Cameron…

— Não lute, meu amor. Venha… Continue…

Os dedos experientes a afagavam, e Avery estremeceu. Sensações deliciosas a invadiam, e apertou-lhe o corpo, enquanto a tensão aumentava. De repente Cameron enrijeceu, gritou seu nome, fazendo-a gritar também e penetrar em um mundo de deleites jamais imaginado.

Por fim ele rolou o corpo para um lado, enquanto Avery se sentia fraca demais para se mexer. Depois de alguns momentos Cameron a estreitou entre os braços, de modo gentil, fazendo-a renascer e sorrir de encontro ao peito musculoso.

De fato, não mantivera o autocontrole o tempo todo, mas estava satisfeita consigo mesma. Cameron jamais poderia negar que fora ela mesma quem se oferecera e o seduzira. Fosse lá o que acontecesse daquele momento em diante, se tivessem um futuro juntos ou não, sabia que jamais se arrependeria dessa primeira vez.

Ainda era inocente de várias maneiras, mas sabia, no fundo de seu coração, que essa era uma paixão única e rara. Amor, concluiu consigo mesma, e suspirou com uma ponta de melancolia, pois sabia muito bem não ser amada do mesmo modo. Naquele momento prometeu a si mesma que, mesmo sem ser retribuída, manteria as lembranças boas em seu coração.

Cameron sentiu que Avery suspirava, e o remorso o invadiu.

— Está arrependida?

— É melhor não discutirmos esse assunto, porque existe uma grande chance de dizer algo que irá me aborrecer.

Cameron a apertou com força, determinado a tornar aquela noite inesquecível.

— Então irá voltar a gritar comigo? — perguntou, erguendo as sobrancelhas com um sorriso irônico.

— Não. Cortarei seu pescoço com uma colher e seus soldados ficarão irritados.

Cameron riu, ainda surpreso pelo fogo que existia naquele corpo de menina delicada, e Avery sentiu-se bem entre seus braços.

Dentro de minutos ela voltou a se encostar no peito rijo de modo convidativo e MacAlpin soube, com uma pitada de amargura, que seria muito difícil afastar-se. Precisaria se esforçar muito para manter o plano original e não se esquecer da ofensa cometida contra sua irmã.

A paixão o deixara tolo, e era a mais forte que já sentira na vida. Estremeceu ante o contato dos lábios de Avery, que o acariciavam de modo delicado. Precisava demonstrar-lhe que não seria manipulado com facilidade, refletiu. Entretanto, quando ela deslizou os dedos mais para baixo de seu corpo, achou que seria tolice não permitir que tentasse.

— Descanse — murmurou, enquanto se deixava excitar outra vez. — Amanhã estará dolorida.

— Já fiquei com dores no corpo depois de cavalgar o dia inteiro, e ninguém me impediu de voltar à sela na manhã seguinte.

Com gesto rápido, Cameron tornou a se posicionar sobre seu corpo, fazendo-a rir.

— Para um homem tão grande você é muito ágil. Gosta que o acaricie assim?

— Muito — murmurou ele, beijando-lhe os mamilos intumescidos, e fazendo-a serpentear o corpo com sensualidade.

Beijaram-se com paixão, e Avery reprimiu a vontade de perguntar se já estavam perto do porto e se ele a mandaria embora. Precisava se controlar, pensou. Não queria desperdiçar o prazer daquela noite, e acabou prometendo a si mesma que não permitiria que a paixão a deixasse estúpida.

 **Capítulo IX**

Avery fez uma leve careta de dor ao se erguer, depois de ajudar Peter a comer seu mingau. Estava dolorida, e, sem dúvida, fazer amor a obrigara a exercícios físicos diferentes dos que costumava fazer. Precisava de um bom banho quente, mas esperaria até a noite. Se resolvesse se banhar naquele instante, teria a impressão que todos no acampamento saberiam o motivo.

Quando Anne pediu-lhe para recolher gravetos para o fogo, Avery aceitou de bom grado e dirigiu-se ao bosque. Isso impedia que tivesse a sensação de que todos a observavam, sabendo o que fizera com Cameron. Tinha certeza de que levaria algum tempo até se acostumar com a posição de amante, e como todos sabiam que não seria para sempre, isso a deixava muito constrangida.

— Como se sente agora que é uma mulher completa? — perguntou Gillyanne, aproximando-se.

— Como sabe o que fiz? — replicou Avery um tanto irritada. — Está escrito na minha testa?

Gillyanne riu e balançou a cabeça em negativa.

— Não está nada diferente, o que me desaponta. Só que me revelou o que pretendia fazer, e não posso acreditar que Cameron tenha recusado.

— Bem, não recusou, e me sinto esquisita. Não estou envergonhada, apenas inquieta. Gostaria que ninguém bisbilhotasse.

— Vai passar. Tenho certeza que ninguém a menosprezará por saber que se entregou ao chefe, porque a maioria do acampamento não concorda com as idéias de vingança de Cameron.

— Isso não irá agradá-lo nem um pouco.

— Talvez o faça raciocinar melhor.

— Esperemos que sim.

— E o que deseja que ele pense, Avery?

— Que será muito duro me abandonar agora que somos amantes.

— Talvez uma pancada na cabeça ajude. Foi a vez de Avery rir.

— Creio que sim.

A prima fitou-a com seriedade.

— E o que fará se ele não perceber que necessita de sua presença e não pode viver sem você?

Morrerei, pensou Avery. No entanto, respondeu:

— Sobreviverei.

Sentiu alívio ao ver que Gillyanne dava as costas e ia ajudá-la, recolhendo alguns gravetos.

— Preciso perguntar por que está tão bem-humorado? — comentou Leargan, enquanto selava os cavalos com Cameron, preparando-se para caçar e trazer alimento ao acampamento.

— Existem assuntos que não são da sua conta — replicou o líder, apertando as tiras de couro da sela.

— Bem, se não deseja que ninguém por aqui perceba, pare de olhar para a moça com tanta… animação.

— Pensei que há dias estivesse fitando-a assim.

— É verdade, mas de certa forma seu olhar mudou. No momento, parece dizer que sabe muito bem o que o espera hoje à noite.

Sem replicar, Cameron montou no cavalo e saiu do acampamento. Por certo o primo tinha razão, refletiu. Em vez de aparentar apenas ansiedade, agora sentia-se ansioso e feliz. Devia estar irradiando felicidade, sabendo que encontraria à noite braços femininos acolhedores, e uma mulher desejável. Sim, desejava Avery Murray com todas as forças de seu corpo, e só com muita obstinação conseguira sair do leito nessa manhã, porque ansiava por permanecer na tenda e fazer amor o dia inteiro.

Na verdade, pensou, nem mesmo uma semana de paixão intensa seria o suficiente para saciar sua fome, e só em pensar nisso sentia-se excitado.

Tratou de fitar o primo que galopava ao seu lado, e respondeu:

— Meus sentimentos não devem ser surpresa para ninguém. Quis isso desde o início e, afinal, é um assunto que só diz respeito a mim e a Avery.

— Acha mesmo? Todos gostam dela e da pequena prima impertinente. As Murray salvaram nossas vidas, ajudam as outras mulheres, são boas enfermeiras, e por isso o jovem Peter vai ficar bom. Você é o lorde e irão segui-lo sem hesitação, porém isso não significa que desistam das próprias convicções. Rechaçam a idéia de Avery ser usada, lançada na lama… e depois repudiada.

— Esqueceu-se da vergonha que Katherine sofreu?

— Não, porém Avery Murray nada tem a ver com isso. A validade de seu plano terminou quando descobrimos o tipo de pessoa que ela é. Agora sua vingança não faz sentido. Deveria ter desistido de seduzi-la e a usado apenas para negociar o casamento de sir Payton.

— Sim, poderia ter feito isso. Entretanto foi ela quem me seduziu ontem. — Cameron sorriu ao ver a expressão atônita no rosto do primo. — É verdade. E não precisou usar muitas artimanhas, pois não é segredo que a desejei desde que a conheci. Mas no momento estou me questionando sobre a validade do plano. — Franziu a testa. — De repente, não gostaria que o desejo físico fizesse parte dessa história. Ontem cheguei a tentar dissuadi-la, mas Avery quis se entregar.

— Bem, você fez a moça perder a cabeça. — Leargan sorriu, brincando com o primo, mas logo ficou sério. — Case com ela.

— Seria muito difícil e estranho negociar um irmão por minha esposa.

— Troque Gillyanne por Payton.

Porém Cameron pareceu não ouvir, e prosseguiu:

— Se Avery fosse minha esposa, os Murray não acreditariam que pretendesse barganhá-la para concretizar meus propósitos. — Suspirou, irritado. — As mulheres são umas pestes! Doces e meigas quando querem alguma coisa, mas rápidas para apunhalá-lo pelas costas quando encontram campos mais verdes. No momento Avery é gentil, mas não sei por quanto tempo será assim.

Leargan balançou a cabeça como se não concordasse.

— Está desconfiando da moça sem motivos. Desconfia de todos os homens porque alguns são desonrados? Não. Entretanto nega a honra de todas as mulheres porque algumas o traíram.

— Muitas — corrigiu Cameron, mas a verdade contida nas palavras do primo não podia ser esquecida. — A única coisa que importa é fazer Katherine se casar com o homem que a seduziu. E se ele a deixou grávida, a criança precisa de um pai. Só posso conseguir reparação por meio de Avery e Gillyanne.

— É um homem teimoso, primo.

— Por quê? Apenas por ficar ao lado de Katherine? Avery agiria do mesmo modo se fosse para defender sua família, e esperaria que eu compreendesse.

— Isso implicaria que ela tem senso de honra e lealdade, por tanto vê que tenho razão, e que não pode incluir todas as mulheres no mesmo rol.

Assim dizendo, Leargan esporeou o cavalo e se afastou, pondo um fim à conversa. Praguejando, Cameron o seguiu. Começava a perceber que seu julgamento sobre as mulheres talvez fosse errado, mas o cinismo e a desconfiança eram um escudo para se proteger da atração que Avery lhe despertava.

Estava contente com o fim da discussão. A sugestão de Leargan para que se casasse com ela o assustava. Era tentador demais, e agora que provara das delícias de seu corpo, a tentação de tê-la sempre e quando desejasse era ainda maior.

Para seu espanto, podia imaginar um futuro ao lado de Avery, com um bando de filhos. Não! Ela em breve precisaria ir embora. O que compartilhavam no momento era passageiro. Para seu próprio bem e o de Katherine, não podia permitir que o envolvimento se tornasse permanente.

Avery suspirou com prazer ao entrar no banho com ervas aromáticas. Achara engraçado o fato de Cameron viajar sempre com sua enorme banheira e as peles que lhe serviam de leito, e parecia que seus homens aprovavam esses luxos como algo normal.

Enquanto aproveitava a água quente, de olhos fechados, imaginou como deveria tratar Cameron. Eram agora amantes, e seria difícil mudar essa situação. MacAlpin era muito teimoso e estava decidido a usá-la para pôr as mãos em Payton e fazê-lo desposar Katherine.

Por outro lado, não confiava nas mulheres. Isso a deixava na desconfortável posição de fazê-lo perceber que ela era leal e a mulher certa. Afinal, salvara a vida de todos no acampamento, trabalhava muito para manter os soldados bem alimentados e com conforto, e ainda cuidava dos feridos. Além do mais, passara a esquentar a cama do lorde, e sem dúvida Cameron estava contente com isso.

Considerou a possibilidade de abrir seu coração para ele, mas desistiu. Cameron pensaria que era um novo jogo ou estratagema, e sua desconfiança a respeito das mulheres em geral o faria inter pretar os gestos de carinho apenas como um meio de ela alcançar seus objetivos. Isso a magoaria muito, refletiu.

Então só lhe restava compartilhar a paixão enquanto durasse. Embora Cameron não notasse, ela punha seu coração e sua alma em cada beijo e carícia. Quem sabe, algum dia, Cameron MacAlpin conseguisse enxergar além do mero desejo físico.

Talvez, pensou Avery, de olhos fechados no banho, sua atitude o fizesse pelo menos mudar de idéia a respeito do caráter das mulheres em geral. Seria um pequeno consolo depois que se separassem, mas valeria a pena.

De repente sentiu uma presença na tenda, abriu os olhos, e viu Cameron ao lado da banheira, sorridente e sem roupa. Sabia que devia estar com expressão de espanto ao vê-lo entrar no banho também, mas tudo acontecera depressa demais. Estivera mergulhada nos próprios pensamentos de tal maneira que nem notara sua presença na tenda.

— Tem certeza de que esta banheira agüentará nós dois? — perguntou, enquanto ele se sentava com cuidado.

— Sim, mas talvez me arrependa dessa impetuosidade. Meus homens vão achar que estou muito perfumado. — Sorriu. — Bem, pelo menos não é essência de rosas, e logo voltarei a ficar suado e o aroma desaparecerá.

— E como planeja ficar suado? — inquiriu Avery, embora o olhar quente que recebeu a fizesse compreender muito bem. — Vai lutar? Treinar seus homens?

— Lutar. Com você. A noite toda. Vire-se que vou lavar suas costas.

Avery obedeceu, mas murmurou embaraçada:

— Estava quase terminando o banho…

— Mas faltavam as costas, certo?

Ela calou-se, segura de que Cameron tinha mais coisas em men te que apenas esfregar-lhe as costas. Estremeceu quando sentiu a mão forte sobre sua pele, e ficou irritada consigo mesma. Aquele homem tinha o poder de deixá-la fora de si.

— Levante-se, Avery — ordenou, fazendo o mesmo.

Prendendo a respiração, ela obedeceu, enquanto Cameron começava a banhar-lhe as pernas, porém o toque mudara e mais parecia uma carícia. Quando por fim parou, Avery sentiu uma onda de alívio ao pensar que o tormento acabara, mas quase soltou um grito ante o beijo que recebeu na nuca. Cerrou os punhos ten tando resistir.

Sentia-se exposta, de pé na banheira, como uma escrava em um leilão, entretanto o olhar carregado de desejo no rosto másculo a impedia de tentar se esconder. Como uma estátua, continuou a sentir os beijos e as carícias.

— Pare, Cameron… — protestou com voz fraca.

— Não, Avery. Não quero parar.

E ela se entregou ao prazer, relaxando para que continuasse por horas. Cameron a deixava louca de desejo, e quase gritou para que a tortura terminasse logo. Então, com gesto súbito, ele a fez sentar sobre seu corpo e a penetrou, beijando-lhe os seios molhados. Em breve Avery gritou de verdade, alcançando o clímax quase ao mesmo tempo que o amante.

Vários momentos se passaram, até que ele a fez se reerguer e tirou-a da banheira, começando a enxugá-la. Quando terminou, foi a vez de Avery arrancar-lhe a toalha da mão, e secar as gotas brilhantes do corpo musculoso. Em seguida, com instinto sensual, inclinou-se e lambeu as que restavam em seu pescoço, mordiscan-do-lhe a pele. Em breve a excitação o dominou de novo e, sem esperar, tomou-a nos braços, derrubando-a sobre o leito de peles.

Sem conseguir se conter dessa vez, Cameron despejou todo o seu desejo possuindo-a com ferocidade, sem esperar que ela alcançasse o mesmo pico de delírio. Tentou se desculpar mas, ao penetrá-la, percebeu que Avery já estava pronta para recebê-lo, com a avidez de uma mulher apaixonada.

Seguiu-se um ato sexual frenético, que terminou com Cameron desabando nos braços de Avery, a respiração entrecortada. Sabia que era muito pesado, mas não conseguia se mover. Um sorriso aflorou-lhe aos lábios. Se continuasse com aquela paixão desmedida, chegaria a Cairnmoor de maca.

A lembrança de seu lar o fez pensar que isso seria o fim de seu envolvimento com Avery, e tratou de afastar a idéia. Recusava-se a pensar na separação quando seu corpo ainda ansiava por ela de maneira surpreendente.

— Precisamos tomar algumas providências, menina — disse, depositando-lhe um beijo na testa escaldante. — Se continuarmos a nos entregar assim ao desejo em breve não conseguirei montar a cavalo.

— Está ficando velho? — brincou ela, deslizando um dedo pelo tórax rijo.

— Que engraçado! Deveria estar exausta para fazer esse tipo de pilhéria.

— Recupero-me com facilidade. — Bocejou, sentindo o sono invadi-la, e encostou-se a ele. — Isso que está nos acontecendo é… normal?

Cameron riu de mansinho.

— Tem medo de ser excomungada ou algo assim? — Incapaz de se conter, voltou a acariciá-la. — Não tema, Avery. Nada fizemos que muitos homens e mulheres não tenham feito ao longo dos séculos, e sem dúvida não é o demônio quem a está possuindo.

Sim, pensou Avery, se o amor conduzia ao inferno, a maioria dos homens de sua família iria queimar depois da vida na Terra.

— Tinha razão quando disse que iria suar — brincou em voz alta. — Também estou toda molhada.

— Quer que esfregue suas costas outra vez? — ofereceu-se Cameron com um sorriso malicioso.

Estremecendo um pouco porque a água já estava fria, Avery entrou na banheira, e depois se enrolou na toalha, voltando para a cama. Foi a vez de Cameron se lavar, mas quando regressou, abraçou-a com fúria.

— Cameron, está muito frio — protestou.

— Então vamos nos esquentar.

Deslizou a mão para o meio das coxas macias, e Avery gemeu de prazer, fazendo-o admirar a disposição perene da jovem para o amor.

— Sem dúvida já me esquentei— sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido com voz rouca.

Avery sentiu um frêmito percorrer-lhe o corpo, ante a sensualidade contida na voz máscula.

— Pensei tê-lo ouvido dizer que precisávamos nos refrear um pouco.

Mas em resposta Cameron recomeçou a beijá-la.

— Dessa vez irei mais devagar — prometeu com o timbre de voz que a deixava excitada. — Irei saborear cada centímetro de seu corpo sem pressa.

— Mas estava preocupado em não poder montar a cavalo.

— Posso caminhar, ou farei com que um dos homens me carregue.

Deslizou a língua sobre um dos mamilos túmidos, fazendo Avery suspirar.

— Quer mesmo me levar à loucura, Cameron MacAlpin?

— Completamente.

— Oh, meu Deus…

Avery suspeitava que era a última coisa coerente que diria nas próximas horas.

 **Capítulo X**

Os DeVeauxx outra vez. Incrédulo, Cameron olhou para Leargan e ambos praguejaram.

Embora os dois primos tivessem partido na frente dos demais para garantir que a trilha seguida estava livre, na verdade não esperavam encontrar problemas. Estavam indo muito bem em direção ao porto de onde embarcariam, e os quatro dias no acampamento, aguardando que os feridos melhorassem, não os tinham perturbado. No momento a última coisa que desejavam era encontrar os DeVeauxx de novo, mas lá estavam os inimigos, acampados ali perto.

— Depois de todos os homens que perderam no ataque, pensei que tivessem desistido — comentou Cameron.

— Sim, não faz muito sentido — replicou Leargan. — Talvez fosse bom espioná-los mais um pouco, quem sabe na verdade não estejam atrás de nós.

Após considerar a sugestão por um instante, Cameron acenou de modo positivo. Começaram a rondar de perto o acampamento inimigo, depois desmontaram e amarraram os cavalos. Esgueiran-do-se pelas árvores, alcançaram o final do acampamento e ficaram agachados nas sombras. Cameron quase praguejou ao ver uma figura conhecida deixar uma tenda ali perto. Sir Charles De Veauxx, que raramente viajava com seus homens.

Enquanto observavam, viram uma pequena mesa ser montada e recoberta por fina toalha de linho e louça elegante. Por fim uma cadeira entalhada foi colocada à frente, e sir Charles sentou-se para degustar sua refeição. Com raiva, Cameron imaginou que os homens a seu serviço não eram tão bem alimentados quanto o lorde.

Ficaram no aguardo, e quando sir Charles já estava no terceiro prato, um dos soldados se aproximou da mesa.

— Onde estão os MacAlpin? — perguntou DeVeauxx, enxugando a boca com o guardanapo rendado.

— Aqui perto, senhor — respondeu o homem.

— E o prêmio que busco?

— A sorte estava conosco. Conseguimos pegá-lo sem despertar suspeitas.

Um frio percorreu a espinha dorsal de Cameron. Sabia que não falavam de moedas de ouro, que estavam guardadas na bagagem e jamais seriam roubadas sem que alguém desse o alarme, pois tudo fora colocado bem no centro do acampamento.

O mal-estar de Cameron aumentou, pois enquanto ruminava sobre todas as possibilidades, continuava pensando em apenas uma. DeVeauxx enviara seus homens para raptar alguém, e sabendo da rixa antiga com os Murray, algo lhe dizia quem era a vítima.

Fitou Leargan e notou o mesmo ar sombrio que seu rosto devia estar demonstrando naquele instante. Sem dúvida o primo chegara à mesma conclusão. De maneira sucinta mas compreensível, perguntou:

— Ficamos?

Leargan acenou que sim. Lutando para permanecer calmo, Cameron aguardou, o tempo todo rezando para estar errado.

Avery deixou o acampamento por um segundo, a fim de ter um pouco de privacidade. Quase sorriu ao ver um dos guardas observá-la, procurar Gillyanne com o olhar, e prosseguir com seu trabalho. Os homens de Cameron por certo haviam decidido que quando as duas primas não estavam juntas, não havia possibilidade de fuga. Avery sentiu-se tentada a fugir só para provocá-los, mas sabia que era infantilidade.

Desejosa de esticar as pernas depois de galopar o dia inteiro, caminhou devagar pelo bosque, mantendo-se atenta para não perder a trilha do acampamento. Havia uma semana prosseguiam sem parar em direção do porto onde embarcariam para a Escócia.

Parecia que Cameron não dava trégua a ninguém, e embora Avery compreendesse sua necessidade de voltar para casa, resolver os problemas com a irmã e rever a querida Escócia depois de tantos anos, sentia-se magoada com a pressa demonstrada.

Tinha certeza que Cameron trataria de se desvencilhar do relacionamento entre os dois assim que solucionasse a questão com Payton, em Cairnmoor. Apesar de repetir o tempo todo para si mesma que não devia ser tola, era impossível parar de pensar no sofrimento após a separação.

Com freqüência pensava como o problema de Katherine poderia ser resolvido sem que Cameron lançasse mão dela e de Gillyanne. Se a irmã de Cameron pudesse ser desmascarada como a mentirosa que era, tudo estaria resolvido. Entretanto Avery sabia que era uma missão muito difícil. Conseguira poucas informações a respeito de Katherine, porém o certo era que a moça sabia muito bem como conseguir o que desejava, e queria Payton. A única chance era que Cameron se apaixonasse por Avery Murray, e estivesse tão ansioso para tê-la sempre ao lado que encontrasse outra solução para o problema da irmã. Porém Avery sabia que as pro babilidades de isso acontecer eram mínimas.

Amoras maduras chamaram sua atenção, e ela apressou-se a colhê-las. Dariam uma excelente sobremesa no acampamento onde os pratos principais eram carne e mingau. Fazendo uma espécie de bolsa com a saia, começou a recolher as frutas, mas algo a fez sentir um calafrio.

Fitou a mata, entretanto nada viu. Quando estava prestes a olhar para trás, sentiu que uma mão poderosa apertava-lhe a boca.

Avery deixou as saias caírem, fazendo as amoras rolarem para todos os lados, e tentou livrar-se do que parecia uma barra de ferro sobre seus lábios. Gemeu ao sentir que agarravam seus pulsos por trás das costas. A mão parou de pressionar-lhe a boca, mas logo uma mordaça foi colocada no lugar e ela nem teve tempo de recuperar o fôlego ou gritar por socorro. Apesar de seus esforços, foi erguida com facilidade e atirada sobre um ombro musculoso. O homem que a carregava saiu correndo para longe do acampamento dos MacAlpin.

Momentos depois, foi atirada de braços sobre a sela de um cavalo, e sentiu que o ar lhe faltava. Enquanto tentava respirar, seu raptor esporeou a montaria, partindo a galope.

Avery fez força para não perder os sentidos, tentando ver quem era o homem, e percebeu que eram três cavaleiros, suas vestes e montarias demonstrando que deviam ser nobres ou, pelo menos, mercenários bem-remunerados. Ao chegarem a um outro acam pamento, porém, Avery percebeu a importância do problema. Zonza, com dor de cabeça e enjoada, foi arrancada do cavalo e colocada de pé com rudeza.

Só então viu o estandarte dos DeVeauxx. Foi levada a uma tenda, enquanto rezava para não se deparar com um de seus inimigos, mas logo viu-se frente a frente com sir Charles. Por certo ele já sabia quem ela era.

Alguém derramou-lhe vinho garganta abaixo, e Avery agradeceu por isso, apesar da brutalidade. Reunindo toda a coragem, disse em tom despreocupado:

— Isso está se tornando monótono. Há mais alguma dívida a ser saldada? Ou acha que sir Cameron pagará para me ter de volta?

— Sir Cameron não terá oportunidade de reavê-la — replicou sir Charles, examinando-a com atenção.

— Por quê? Meu preço no mercado aumentou tanto assim?

— Sem dúvida que sim, minha cara. Você é uma Murrày. Avery lutou contra o pânico que a possuiu e retribuiu com um olhar de pura e inocente confusão.

— Quem, meu senhor?

— Não perca meu tempo e o seu com fingimento. Seu clã do lado francês, os Lucette, exige sua volta e a de sua prima. Recusam-se a acreditar que eu não as raptei.

— E o que lhe importa o que os Lucette pensam?

— Nada, exceto que a preocupação demonstrada me faz pensar que você será muito útil.

— Como?

Avery rezou para se tratar apenas de um resgate ou de uma troca entre prisioneiros, mas a resposta fez seu sangue gelar nas veias.

— Ainda não sei. Até agora só pensei em tirá-la das mãos de sir Cameron. Como isso já foi feito, preciso ponderar sobre todas as possibilidades. Creio que o escocês a seduziu, certo?

— Sir Cameron fez voto de celibato, e pretendia me devolver para meu pai e minha mãe.

— Ah, sim! A assassina e seu amante que a ajudou a escapar da justiça.

— Minha mãe não matou ninguém. Ficou provado que era inocente, e os verdadeiros assassinos foram enforcados.

— Pelo menos foi assim que os Lucette quiseram que acreditássemos. Já não importa, é um crime antigo, embora sua mãe, lady Gisele, tenha aproveitado bem a fortuna que recebeu. Entretanto, me pergunto: quanto ela estaria disposta a pagar para ter a filha de volta?

— Creio que seu rei não irá gostar de sua atitude, milorde.

Sir Charles levantou-se e, devagar, caminhou até Avery, fazendo-a estremecer ao sentir que tocava seus cabelos em desalinho e, sem o menor pudor, acariciava um de seus seios. Permaneceu quieta, forçando-se a não revelar o nojo que sentia, e continuou a fitar o homem a sua frente de modo frio e sereno.

— Fico pensando como seu pai e sua mãe se sentirão caso a envie de volta para casa com um bastardo no ventre — murmurou sir Charles, retomando ao seu lugar e tomando um gole de vinho.

— Então sugiro que se lembre como o primeiro marido de minha mãe morreu.

— Pensa em me assassinar?

— Se puder, eu o farei em um piscar de olhos.

— Que audácia! Será interessante ter esse fogo em meu leito. — Com gesto lânguido, acenou para o homem que trouxera Avery. — Coloque-a em minha tenda, Anton, e certifique-se de que não haja objetos pontiagudos ao redor.

Avery não lutou enquanto era conduzida à tenda, ciente de que seria em vão. Achou ridículo seu interior, que mais parecia a alcova luxuosa de um castelo. O guarda desamarrou-lhe os pulsos, mas logo voltou a prendê-la no pé da cama.

Assim que o homem saiu, Avery fitou o fogo no centro da enorme tenda sem nada ver. Precisava agarrar-se a um fio de esperança para manter a força. Cameron viria em seu encalço, mas o que a angustiava era o fato de que faria isso não porque a amava, mas pela honra e porque necessitava dela para realizar seu plano.

— Não seja idiota, Avery — murmurou para si mesma. — Os motivos não importam, contanto que ele venha.

Rezou para que isso não custasse muito caro aos MacAlpin, e que chegassem antes de sir Charles violentá-la.

Cameron respirou fundo, tentando se acalmar. Ouvira e vira, junto a Leargan, quando sir Charles ameaçara Avery, e a raiva o cegara por um momento. Se não fosse pelo primo que o deteve com rapidez, teria cometido um erro fatal, irrompendo, desprotegido, no acampamento dos DeVeauxx, e decepando a mão do patife que ousara tocar em sua amante.

Já mais calmo, seguiu Leargan até os cavalos.

— Preciso voltar — disse, ao alcançar a montaria, apertando as rédeas com força para manter a serenidade.

— Claro que sim — concordou Leargan. — Fico imaginando como Michael DeVauxx morreu — murmurou, tentando animar o outro.

— Dizem que o castraram e depois o degolaram.

— E como descobriu isso?

— Inquiri o porquê de Charles querer atacar os Lucette e aprendi muito sobre essa rixa. Avery me contou a versão de sua mãe sobre a história, que é a correta. Sem dúvida existe muita ganância envolvida. — Cameron montou, acrescentando: — Precisaremos de mais homens.

Leargan imitou-o e, devagar, começaram a se afastar, antes de disparar a galope.

— A tenda de sir Charles foi colocada em um ponto ridículo, na beira do acampamento — comentou Leargan.

— Então precisaremos de alguns soldados para causar tumulto, e outros para atacar a tenda do chefe.

— É isso mesmo.

— E precisamos desfazer nosso acampamento e prosseguir. É inútil ficarmos sentados, esperando por uma represália dos De Veauxx. Creio que terei que matar sir Charles — concluiu Cameron em um murmúrio, esporeando a montaria antes que Leargan tivesse tempo de replicar.

Encontraram sua gente mergulhada em um grande tumulto. O desaparecimento de Avery já fora detectado, e Cameron não castigou

Rob, encarregado de protegê-la, porque o pobre homem jamais pensara que a jovem tivesse inimigos pessoais.

Isso fora tolice sua, pensou Cameron. Sabia sobre o ódio entre os DeVeauxx e o clã de Avery, e deveria ter previsto que sir Charles pensaria em raptá-la. Pelo menos Gillyanne estava a salvo, refletiu, ao ver o olhar febril da menina.

— Tem certeza que sir Charles DeVeauxx sabe quem Avery é? — perguntou Gillyanne com voz embargada.

— Temo que sim, criança. Ouvi o próprio sir Charles dizer isso. Leargan e eu estávamos bem perto.

— Jesus! Ele vai machucá-la — gemeu Gillyanne.

— Acho que não— mentiu Cameron, tentando acalmar a jovem.

— Obrigada por tentar me consolar. Sei que os homens De Veauxx machucam as mulheres. Só me pergunto como Avery não pressentiu o perigo.

— Por certo a pegaram de surpresa. Gillyanne suspirou.

— Avery é ótima para sentir a aproximação do perigo. Já deu o alarme antes de um ataque dos DeVeauxx em nossas terras. Mas talvez nem sempre dê certo.

— Avery pressente o perigo? — repetiu Cameron, estupefato.

— Sim. Parece sentir o cheiro no ar. Seu pai também. Porém isso só acontece de vez em quando, e hoje não aconteceu. — Gillyanne viu os homens formarem um círculo ao redor de Cameron.

— Pretendem salvá-la?

— É esse o plano. Mas não creio que sua vida esteja em risco — acrescentou para não apavorar a menina.

— Contanto que Avery não tente matar sir Charles… Cameron conduziu seus homens de volta ao acampamento dos DeVeauxx, tentando esquecer as últimas palavras de Gillyanne, mas no íntimo sabia que Avery não era mulher de aceitar com passividade seu destino. Pelo menos, refletiu, tinha certeza de que ela não estava com seu punhal, e isso a livraria de problemas.

— Seu plano é bom. Salvaremos a moça — disse Leargan, interrompendo seus pensamentos.

— Contanto que ela não tente se salvar sozinha — resmungou Cameron.

— Duvido. Está bem guardada. — Leargan riu. — Já deve estar acostumada com correntes e cordas.

Cameron tratou de ignorar a indireta do primo. Deus! Jamais ousaria machucar Avery ou Gillyanne, embora fossem suas prisioneiras, e esperava que soubessem disso.

Deixando os cavalos a uma distância segura com dois homens montando guarda, Cameron e o resto dos soldados aproximaram-se do acampamento inimigo sem fazer ruído.

Ao ver que sir Charles já entrara na tenda, o líder dos MacAlpin sentiu um frio na espinha. Com gestos, ordenou a quatro homens que se esgueirassem até o outro lado do acampamento, permanecendo com Leargan, Rob e Colin. Precisavam esperar.

Cameron estreitou os olhos, tentando ver o que acontecia na tenda, mas era impossível avisar Avery que estava ali para salvá-la.

Só o pensamento de que sir Charles poderia violentá-la o deixava tenso. Definia seu interesse por Avery Murray como uma enorme atração física, e não desejava que outro homem desfrutasse do mesmo. Além disso, apreciava sua companhia. Era uma jovem divertida e esperta, justificou-se. Não era o suficiente para tentar salvá-la?

Mas seus homens cortaram o fio de seus pensamentos, pois, conforme o plano, haviam ateado fogo a duas carretas do outro lado do acampamento, espantando os cavalos, que corriam de um canto ao outro, causando um grande tumulto entre os soldados.

Sorrindo, Cameron dirigiu-se para a parte de trás da tenda de sir Charles.

 **Capítulo XI**

O olhar de sir Charles ao entrar na tenda deixou Avery temerosa, sentindo-se uma vítima humana de algum sacrifício pagão, e desejando ter seu punhal. Por certo, se matasse DeVeauxx, seria morta também sem piedade, mas valeria a pena, refletiu.

— É assim que seu valoroso amante escocês a mantém segura? — perguntou o nobre com ironia.

Avery replicou em francês:

— Ele só amarra um dos meus pulsos. É mais corajoso que o senhor…

Prendeu a respiração, ao vê-lo desembainhar a espada.

— Deve tomar mais cuidado com as palavras, mulher, em especial na situação em que está.

— Não perca a paciência, senhor. Caso me matasse poderia manchar seus lençóis com meu sangue.

— Bem, é um ponto a considerar.

Assim dizendo, sir Charles se aproximou e começou a desamarrar os laços do corpete de Avery, fazendo-a pensar que era tão insensível e depravado como o primeiro marido de sua mãe. Tratou de manter o sangue-frio, e perguntou com ar de troça:

— Pretende me devolver nua à família?

— Não. Sou um cavalheiro. Irei devolvê-la com uma rica veste de prostituta. Como a que meu primo deu a sua mãe, há muitos anos.

Avery mordeu o lábio para não rogar por clemência. Jamais daria essa satisfação a um DeVeauxx. Entretanto a falta de paixão ou desejo nos olhos de sir Charles a deixava mais preocupada que se estivesse louco para possuí-la. Fazia tudo aquilo para humilhá-la, concluiu, e isso a deixou muito amedrontada.

Percebeu naquele instante que DeVeauxx brincaria com ela durante muito tempo, até deixá-la louca de vergonha e medo, implorando para ser violentada de uma vez e terminar com o suplício.

Sir Charles abriu-lhe a camisa de linho e analisou os seios brancos, franzindo a testa.

— São pequenos. Gosto de seios grandes.

— Se soubesse disso teria me esforçado para comer mais e engordar.

Ignorando o sarcasmo, ele continuou:

— Entretanto possuem uma certa beleza. — Assim dizendo, acariciou-os por alguns instantes. — Continua fria, minha cara?

— Quer uma reação? Aproxime-se mais que vomitarei em seu rosto.

Avery reteve um grito ao receber uma bofetada. O gesto também fora frio e calmo, como tudo que sir Charles fazia, e isso a fez pensar que estava sonhando, um horrível e longo pesadelo.

Por certo ninguém podia ser tão indiferente como o homem que a acariciava naquele instante, refletiu.

— Pensou que as roupas a protegeriam? — perguntou o lorde, tirando um punhal do cinto.

Com gesto rápido cortou o resto dos trajes de Avery de cima a baixo, deixando-a despida.

— Tem um belo corpo e parece muito limpa. Gosto disso.

— Vou matá-lo!

— Agora? Não creio que esteja em posição de fazer ameaças.

— Sou paciente quando é preciso. Esperarei. Amanhã, depois, daqui a dois anos… Não importa. Quando a oportunidade surgir, e surgirá, irei matá-lo e de tal maneira que a morte de seu primo parecerá misericordiosa.

Antes que sir Charles tivesse tempo de responder, um tumulto do lado de fora da tenda despertou-lhe a atenção.

— Preciso ver o que aqueles tolos estão fazendo. Quando voltar, porém, quero me divertir ouvindo todos os planos que pretende arquitetar para me matar.

Com gesto íntimo, acariciou-a no meio das coxas, fazendo-a estremecer, e depois saiu da tenda.

Avery respirou fundo diversas vezes, a fim de se recompor. Sentia-se enjoada, mas não sabia se devido ao ódio ou aos dedos frios que a tinham tocado. Sir Charles pretendia humilhá-la de maneira atroz, e precisava manter-se firme, pensou.

De repente Cameron e Leargan surgiram junto ao leito, e Avery sentiu-se tão grata e feliz que nem se preocupou com a própria nudez.

— Onde está sir Charles? — quis saber o senhor dos MacAlpin, soltando-a, enquanto Leargan dava as costas de modo discreto.

— Saiu para ver o motivo do barulho — replicou Avery, esfregando os pulsos doloridos, enquanto Cameron soltava seus tornozelos.

— Maldição! Queria matá-lo! Leargan, não perca aquele bastardo de vista.

Assim dizendo, Cameron cobriu Avery com a blusa rasgada e depois arrancou o lençol da cama, atirando-o em suas costas como um manto. — Ele a violentou?

— Não. Creio que pretendia me atormentar por muito tempo antes de me possuir.

— Jesus! Quando puser as mãos nesse homem…

— Não fará isso.

— Agora é impossível, mas em breve…

— Não! — replicou Avery. — Porque serei eu a matá-lo.

Com gesto súbito agarrou sobre o leito o punhal com que Cameron cortara as cordas que a prendiam, e correu para fora da tenda. Ele a segurou com dificuldade, fazendo-a espernear como louca. Entretanto o cuidado que tomava para não feri-lo com a arma o fez perceber que não estava de todo fora de si.

Mas estavam perdendo tempo e desperdiçando a chance de uma fuga bem-sucedida, e quando Cameron já pensava em tomar me didas drásticas com Avery, que não parava de espernear, Leargan regressou e, pedindo desculpas como o cavalheiro que era, estapeou-lhe o rosto.

Foi o bastante para deixá-la desacordada e, com um suspiro, Cameron a colocou sobre os ombros.

— Desculpe-me, primo — sussurrou Leargan com voz contida.

— Não tínhamos escolha — replicou Cameron, correndo para fora e reunindo-se aos outros homens. — Na verdade estava a ponto de fazer o mesmo quando você chegou. Não havia tempo de fazê-la raciocinar com clareza. Embora também deseje matar Charles DeVeauxx, é melhor mantermos a cabeça fria, senão toda a família de loucos virá em nosso encalço.

— Certo. Agora só temos que nos preocupar com a segurança de Avery. Chegou a estuprá-la?

— Não — replicou Cameron, acabando de montar a cavalo, e tomando Avery dos braços do primo que a segurara. — Pretendia torturá-la com constantes insultos e ameaças. Não me admira que Avery desejasse matá-lo com as próprias mãos.

Assim que todos os homens montaram, Cameron esporeou o cavalo partindo a galope, e se afastando do acampamento dos De Veauxx, que estava em verdadeira polvorosa.

Alguns soldados perseguiam os cavalos apavorados com o fogo, outros, pegos de surpresa pelos MacAlpin, lutavam em desvantagem ante os homens bem armados de Cameron. Sir Charles desaparecera.

Agora seria uma longa corrida até o porto, porque Deveauxx não aceitaria com passividade a perda de sua prisioneira, em especial quando lhe fora tirada com tanta facilidade, fazendo-o parecer um tolo.

Duas horas mais tarde o grupo dos MacAlpin reuniu-se com o resto dos amigos. Cameron enviou alguns homens para apagar a trilha, e tranqüilizou Gillyanne e Anne a respeito de Avery. Viajariam sem parar por mais duas horas, decidiu, e depois acampariam para que Avery pudesse repousar um pouco.

Leargan não lhe batera com força, entretanto ela continuava inconsciente. Cameron aceitara sua palavra de que não fora estuprada, porém ela destilava ódio por todos os poros. O que sir Charles lhe fizera? Encontrara-a nua, as roupas cortadas por faca, por tanto DeVeauxx a assediara de algum modo, refletiu.

Quando à noite pararam a cavalgada, Avery já despertara mas sentia-se zonza. Cameron desmontou e ordenou que sua tenda menor fosse armada, com as peles e mais cobertores. Deu instruções para que os demais pertences permanecessem na carreta, de modo que pudessem partir bem depressa ao amanhecer.

— Preciso de um banho — resmungou Avery, quando Anne e Gillyanne se aproximaram para saudá-la.

Algo no tom de voz dela fez Cameron perceber que não devia contrariá-la, mas hesitou.

— Não pretendia acender fogueiras — explicou.

— Não me importo se a água estiver gelada. Preciso de um banho.

— Há um riacho aqui perto — disse Anne. — Pode se banhar lá. Gillyanne e eu a acompanharemos. — Avery concordou com um gesto de cabeça, e Anne voltou-se para a prima menor. — Leve-a ao riacho, menina. Seguirei com sabão, roupas secas e limpas. Vá!

Assim que as duas Murray se afastaram, Anne fitou Cameron.

— Foi violentada?

— Disse que sir Charles não abusou de seu corpo, e acredito, porque não tem marcas. Entretanto estava nua quando a encontramos. Queria matá-lo, e lutou tanto para persegui-lo que Leargan precisou dar-lhe um soco de leve. Significa que aquele bastardo atormentou-a muito.

— Deixou-a com medo — resumiu Anne com um suspiro.

— Tenho certeza que sim. Mas isso a deixaria tão zangada a ponto de querer matá-lo?

— Pode ser.

Sem saber o que dizer, Cameron viu Anne afastar-se. Preocupado com a reação violenta de Avery e seus gritos de ameaça contra DeVeauxx, chamou Rob e ordenou que a vigiasse sem descanso.

Naquele momento Leargan se aproximou, e Cameron externou sua preocupação.

— Apesar de todas as ameaças e brigas, Avery nunca tentou me matar, Leargan.

O primo sorriu.

— Bem, ela não tem medo de você.

— Muitas mulheres me temem e, de certa forma, ameacei seu clã.

Leargan relanceou um olhar crítico para o primo, e comentou:

— É um homem carrancudo, grande e forte, mas não assusta Avery. Talvez seja preciso rosnar de vez em quando.

— Cale a boca! — brincou Cameron.

— Já calei. — Mas com expressão séria continuou: — Avery irá precisar de você agora, portanto trate de ser mais… doce. — Passou os dedos por entre os cabelos, um tanto constrangido. — Não sei bem como se faz isso, mas por certo apenas um banho não a fará se sentir restabelecida. Vai precisar de simpatia para dissipar os aborrecimentos.

— Sorcha, a irmã mais velha de Gillyanne, foi estuprada — disse Cameron em voz baixa.

— Bem, isso pode explicar o pavor de Avery.

— Sim. Boa noite, Leargan. Talvez não saiba como consolar uma moça apavorada, mas não posso deixá-la sozinha.

— Claro que não.

— Afinal, ainda pode estar com a idéia fixa de matar o homem.

— Está mais calma, menina?— perguntou Anne, após esfregar o corpo de Avery de cima a baixo e vesti-la com roupas limpas.

— Um pouco. Ainda quero matar aquele bastardo, mas a loucura terminou. — Sorriu para Gillyanne, que começou a pentear seus cabelos ainda molhados.— E tenho que me vingar de Leargan e de seu soco.

— Bastará gemer de vez em quando e tocar seu queixo com ar triste, que Leargan ficará de joelhos, implorando perdão.

Avery riu de leve.

— Não sei se desejo atormentá-lo tanto assim. — Estremeceu de leve e passou os braços ao redor do corpo. — Pensei que um banho afastaria a lembrança do toque das mãos de sir Charles, mas ainda consigo sentir.

— Pobre menina. — Anne abraçou-a.

— Pare de pensar em coisas desagradáveis. — aconselhou Gillyanne, acabando de trançar os cabelos da prima. Olhou para a outra margem do riacho. — O que Rob está fazendo aqui?

— Creio que está me vigiando — murmurou Avery.

— Cameron não pode imaginar que tentaria fugir depois de tudo que passou!

— Sim, mas talvez pense que agarrarei uma faca, e correrei para o acampamento dos DeVeauxx a fim de apunhalar sir Charles. — Avery segurou as mãos de Gillyanne e Anne, feliz com a companhia segura das amigas. — É melhor voltar para a tenda de Cameron e assegurar que já não estou tendo um acesso de fúria. Se tivesse matado sir Charles, os bosques e estradas da França estariam agora infestados de DeVeauxx em busca de vingança. Foi o que aconteceu com minha pobre mãe, e ela era inocente.

Gillyanne aquiesceu.

— Talvez se permitir que Cameron a abrace esta noite, ele possa afastar os maus pensamentos.

— Pode ser… É melhor mesmo que aquele grandalhão tenha alguma utilidade — brincou Avery.

As três riram com vontade.

Depois que entrou na tenda, percebeu como Cameron a observava com atenção. Apenas vestindo as roupas de baixo, voltou-se e fitou-o deitado na cama de peles, e com o maravilhoso físico à mostra. Avery ficou contente por ele não ter mudado de atitude apenas pelo que lhe acontecera naquele dia. Era o mesmo homem das noites anteriores e, de certa forma, isso fazia o trauma diminuir.

— Se está esperando que de repente eu vá começar a soltar espuma pela boca, agarrar sua espada e sair correndo no meio da noite, vai perder seu tempo.

— Seria bem engraçado — replicou Cameron com um leve sorriso.

Ela correu para o seu lado.

— Acha isso divertido?

— O que o bastardo fez com você, Avery?

— Além de me prender à cama, rasgar minhas roupas de cima a baixo com um punhal, e ameaçar colocar a semente de um odioso filho seu em meu ventre?

— Sim, além disso, embora essa descrição que fez me dê vontade de arrancar o coração de DeVeauxx.

— Perfeito, com a condição de que me deixe ajudá-lo — replicou Avery, começando a acariciar-lhe o tórax de modo lento e sensual. — Também me tocou, e com tanta frieza no olhar, que foi pior do que se o fizesse com luxúria. Nunca consegui com preender antes a extensão da maldade dos DeVeauxx e o que minha mãe teve de enfrentar.

— Sem dúvida ela é uma mulher corajosa— replicou Cameron, tratando de esconder o ódio que sentia no coração contra sir Charles.

Avery beijou-lhe o peito, mas Cameron lutou contra o desejo, imaginando que seria insensível de sua parte, depois do que ela passara. Avery compreendeu, mas insistiu. Precisava das carícias do homem amado para esquecer o trauma vivido.

— Não vai me dar um beijo de boa-noite? — pediu, esfregando o pequeno pé na perna musculosa.

— Se fizer isso não irei parar. Agora que conheci sua paixão, não consigo mais me controlar.

Então Avery passou-lhe os braços pelo pescoço, e murmurou:

— Aqabe com o frio em meu corpo, Cameron.

Ele a fitou por um instante, e depois beijou-a, ambos se entregando às delícias do ato de amor. As carícias e gemidos invadiram a tenda, e Avery parecia um náufrago agarrado à tábua de salvação.

Quando por fim Cameron se afastou, exausto e sem fôlego, ela aninhou-se em seus braços, sentindo-se salva e protegida.

— Isso ajudou, menina? — perguntou o lorde, beijando-lhe a testa com meiguice.

— Sim. Já não sinto frio.

— Então descanse. Logo amanhecerá.

— Acha que temos que correr para o porto? DeVeauxx irá nos perseguir? — Quando sentiu que ele hesitava, continuou: — Nem pense em me mentir. Sir Charles fará isso apenas porque deseja me ter para se vingar de minha mãe, certo?

— Existe essa possibilidade, mas não permitirei que o bastardo volte a pôr as mãos em você.

Avery achou estranho que um homem desejoso de usá-la também como vingança condenasse um outro pelos mesmos motivos, mas calou-se. Cameron não agia por ganância nem malícia, e jamais a machucaria.

Talvez machucasse seu coração, mas isso era outra coisa. Entretanto sir Charles sem dúvida faria tudo para destruí-la física e espiritualmente.

— Empatamos — murmurou ele, já tonto de sono.

— Como assim?

— Salvou minha vida e de meus homens, e hoje salvei a sua. A dívida está paga, e tudo voltou à estaca zero.

Avery concluiu que estava cansada demais para começar uma nova discussão.

 **Capítulo XII**

Ao se aproximarem do rio que precisavam cruzar, Avery sentiu-se inquieta. Olhou em volta sem ver sinal de perigo. Os homens ao redor também pareciam não ter visto nada, entretanto a sensação continuava.

— Algo errado, Avery?

A jovem relanceou um olhar para Gillyanne sentada atrás, na sela. Ficara surpresa quando Cameron as despachara juntas no mesmo cavalo, porém logo observara como um bando de homens as circundava na cavalgada. Não era uma guarda para impedi-las de fugir, refletiu, mas para protegê-las dos DeVeauxx, portanto, tolerável. Sem dúvida era a forma mais eficaz de mantê-las em segurança. Cameron sabia que Gillyanne também corria perigo.

— O rio parece profundo e suas águas são bravias — observou Avery.

— Sim, mas poderemos cruzá-lo. Avery tornou a olhar em volta.

— Estou tão apreensiva…

— Os DeVeauxx ficaram para trás, prima.

— Tem razão. Talvez seja o fato de estarmos fugindo há três dias que me deixou exausta e vendo sombras onde não existem. E estamos nos dirigindo para a Escócia muito depressa. Então chegaremos a Cairnmoor e minha história terá seu desfecho.

— Está perdendo tempo ruminando esses pensamentos sombrios, em vez de tentar conquistar de uma vez por todas aquele teimoso. Creio que tornou-se muito importante para sir Cameron. Salvou-a das mãos de sir Charles e preocupa-se em mantê-la a salvo.

— Precisa de nós duas para fazer Payton casar com a irmã.

— Sim, no princípio era só isso, mas as coisas mudaram, tenho certeza. Além disso, Cameron possui outros motivos para se preo cupar tanto com você…

Avery suspirou.

— Às vezes também penso assim, entretanto não é o que nós duas pensamos que interessa, mas sim o que Cameron deseja.

Na garupa, Gillyanne aquiesceu, balançando a cabeça com compreensão.

— Os homens têm idéias diferentes, mas isso não significa que não criem juízo antes que seja tarde demais. Às vezes, é preciso que percam algo para entender o quanto era valioso.

Avery não parava de se admirar com a perspicácia da jovem prima.

— Se Cameron sente que sou valiosa de algum modo, irá tentar se afastar de qualquer maneira. É um homem que guarda o coração a sete chaves.

— Ninguém consegue fazer isso para sempre.

— Bem, não podemos nos preocupar com isso agora. — Avery franziu a testa ao se aproximar com o resto do grupo da margem do rio para cruzá-lo. — Seria bom que houvesse uma ponte.

— Esse rio a deixa muito preocupada, não?

:— Tenho um pressentimento. — Fitou Donald, que colocava alguma bagagem na carreta, e voltou-se para Cameron, que parara ao seu lado. — Talvez fosse conveniente o jovem Donald atravessar a cavalo.

— Está tudo bem, Avery — replicou ele, emocionado com a preocupação que ela demonstrava em relação a sua gente. — A carreta agüentará bastante peso.

— Tem razão.

Mesmo assim Avery sentia-se tensa ao ver o veículo penetrar na água com Rob adiante, tentando conter o cavalo nervoso. Voltou-se para falar outra vez com Cameron, mas descobriu que ele já se afastara. Cerrou os dentes, e tornou a observar a cena no rio. Começava a admitir que era uma tola, e fustigou o cavalo para seguir os demais, porém seu coração acelerou ao perceber que a carreta tombava ligeiramente para o lado.

Por certo a roda direita traseira caíra em um buraco e, com o movimento brusco, Donald soltou um grito e afundou no rio, a forte corrente começando a arrastá-lo.

Ninguém partiu em seu socorro, fazendo-a perceber que não havia nadadores entre os MacAlpin. Alguns homens penetraram no rio a cavalo para salvar o rapaz, mas a profundidade das águas dificultava o avanço dos animais. Dois soldados quase conseguiram agarrar o infeliz, mas os animais se recusaram a prosseguir.

Com um suspiro irritado, Avery esporeou o cavalo, fazendo-o entrar nas águas.

— Segure as rédeas — ordenou a Gillyanne, enquanto retirava as botas e o pesado manto.

Cameron já percebera sua intenção e se aproximava. Avery sabia que iria tentar impedi-la, mas ela era a única que poderia tentar salvar o rapaz. Montando de lado na sela, arregaçou as saias, passou-as no meio das pernas, e amarrou-as na cintura. Cameron estava prestes a alcançá-la, quando Avery penetrou nas águas frias, mergulhou, e nadou na direção de Donald.

— Colin, faça com que todos circundem as margens— ordenou Cameron. — Leargan, venha comigo. Aquela menina tola vai se matar — gritou, galopando ao longo do rio, sem perder Donald e Avery de vista.

— Minha prima nada muito bem — berrou Gillyanne para se fazer ouvir entre o rumor das pessoas, dos cavalos e das águas turbulentas, enquanto seguia Cameron.

O líder dos MacAlpin praguejou ao ver a pequena segui-lo, em vez de acompanhar os demais. Respondeu no mesmo tom:

— Já percebi, mas Donald tem o dobro de seu tamanho. Não se sentiu tranqüilo ao ver que Gillyanne se calava.

Não era fácil, mas Avery ignorou o frio intenso da água, embora penetrasse nos ossos como um punhal. As roupas ensopadas pesavam muito, dificultando seus movimentos. Entretanto mantinha os olhos em Donald, e continuava a nadar. O rapaz esperneava, e isso era bom, porque o ajudava a permanecer na superfície e protelar a descida rio abaixo.

Quando ele percebeu que era seguido, denotou um medo ainda maior.

Com cautela, Avery se aproximou, ciente de que um afogado em pânico poderia levar os dois à morte.

— Donald — gritou, tentando convencê-lo a deixá-la ajudá-lo.

— Avery, não quero morrer afogado — replicou o rapaz, engolindo água.

— Não morrerá se fizer o que eu mandar. Compreendeu?

— Sim.

— Fique calmo. Estou me aproximando, e não vai querer me acertar com um braço, vai?

— Não. Estou com frio, Avery.

— Sei disso. — Com gesto rápido, aproximou-se o suficiente para passar um braço por trás, circundando-lhe o tórax. — Encoste em mim, Donald. Relaxe. — Ficou surpresa ao ver como ele obedecia sem hesitar, depositando toda a confiança nela. — Bata as pernas com calma… Isso mesmo. Mais devagar… Isso! — Vislum brou alguns arbustos encravados em pedras mais próximas à mar gem. — Vou puxá-lo, e continue movendo as pernas. Vamos nadar até aquelas plantas.

— Não seria melhor irmos direto para a margem?

— As pedras estão mais perto e poderemos nos segurar até que joguem uma corda. Donald, você é muito pesado. Posso mantê-lo na superfície, mas não conseguirei arrastá-lo por muito tempo.

— Estou vendo sir Cameron.

— Ótimo. Irá nos jogar a corda.

Assim que alcançaram os arbustos nas pedras do rio, Avery certificou-se que o rapaz se segurara bem, antes de soltá-lo. Então tratou de se agarrar também aos galhos molhados e, para sua alegria, viu Cameron, Leargan e Gillyanne na margem. O chefe dos MacAlpin segurava uma corda grossa.

— Vou agarrar a corda quando a atirarem — Avery avisou Donald. — Não largue os arbustos, mesmo que se soltem. Não tenha medo. Iremos atrás de você e a madeira o manterá flutuando.

— Mas vai precisar de minha ajuda para amarrar a corda em sua cintura — protestou Donald.

— Você primeiro, e não discuta comigo — comandou, ao perceber que ele relutava. — Sei nadar, Donald, portanto terá que ser resgatado em primeiro lugar.

Depois de duas tentativas, Avery agarrou a corda que Cameron atirara. A pedra que amarrara na ponta para que se tornasse mais pesada a atingira no ombro e deixaria um hematoma, mas já estava acostumada a se machucar.

— Vou passar a corda pelo seu peito e quero que respire fundo — disse a Donald, rezando para que os dedos enregelados conseguissem atar os nós. — Quando gritar que estamos prontos, tome fôlego, porque poderá engolir água mas será rápido. Entendeu?

— Sim, milady.

— E tente boiar quando sentir a corda repuxada. Será mais fácil.

— Avery respirou fundo e gritou.

— Pronto!

Tomando fôlego, Donald soltou os galhos. Com rapidez foi puxado para a margem, e Avery aguardou que a corda fosse atirada de novo, entretanto não conseguia pegá-la por causa dos dedos enregelados, e começou a entrar em pânico.

— Avery não consegue segurar a corda! — gritou Gillyanne.

— Vamos tentar mais uma vez — murmurou Cameron. Mas Gillyanne já começava a tirar as próprias roupas, mur murando:

— — Vai ficar com cãibras cada vez piores.

— Menina, não pode estar pensando em ir resgatá-la.

— É isso mesmo que pretendo fazer. — Enquanto falava, Gillyanne ficou apenas com a roupa de baixo. — Há corda suficiente para me amarrar e deixar um bom pedaço para Avery?

— Não posso permitir que faça isso.

— Precisa. Nenhum de vocês sabe nadar, e se as mãos de Avery estão geladas demais para conseguir segurar a corda, em breve terá que soltar os arbustos.

Praguejando, sem tempo para arquitetar outro plano de salvamento, Cameron passou a corda pela fina cintura de Gillyanne, e deixou um bom pedaço livre para Avery.

— Se achar que corre perigo, irei içá-la de volta — avisou.

— Tudo bem.

Assim dizendo, Gillyanne mergulhou nas águas profundas.

— Meu Deus — sussurrou Leargan, passando um cobertor sobre as costas do pobre Donald, que tremia como vara verde. — Precisamos acrescentar à lista de qualidades das jovens Murray que são excelentes nadadoras. — Observou, de modo tenso, Gillyanne se mover com fortes braçadas em direção a Avery. — Precisamos aprender a nadar também.

Cameron limitou-se a concordar com um gesto de cabeça, os olhos fixos em Avery. Sabia que ela agira com bravura e desprendimento, salvando Donald, e sentia-se contente pelo rapaz, mas se essa aventura acabasse bem, prometeu a si mesmo, iria estrangulá-la por ser tão ousada.

Enquanto isso, dentro do rio, Avery murmurou:

— Gilly? Não devia se arriscar tanto.

Passando a corda pela cintura da prima, a menina replicou:

— Nem você.

— A água é mais gelada do que imaginei.

— Por certo tem neve derretida, não pensou nisso, sua tola? Está pronta?

Assim dizendo, Gillyanne testou o nó da corda.

— Sim.

Avery mal teve tempo de tomar fôlego, e Gillyanne já fizera um sinal a Cameron. Logo ambas foram puxadas para a margem com velocidade. Ao atingirem terra firme, deixaram escapar um longo suspiro.

Nada foi dito enquanto as duas primas eram cobertas por pesadas mantas. Apesar do frio e do cansaço, Avery podia sentir a raiva de Cameron, que a cingira com os braços, enquanto se reuniam ao grupo.

Aborrecida, pensou que deveria estar agradecido por ter salvo um de seus homens, mas tratou de se aquecer e ignorar o mau humor dele. Se pretendia brigar, era melhor esperar até que descansasse.

Quase dormindo, viu-se nas mãos de Anne, que apressou-se, junto com as outras mulheres, a secar e vestir outras roupas nas meninas Murray. Por fim, sempre em silêncio, Cameron as recebeu e colocou na carreta das bagagens, cobrindo-as com peles. Avery podia ouvir Donald conversando, e percebeu que tudo estava bem.

— Não quero descansar — protestou Gillyanne, enquanto Cameron a cobria.

— Sua missão no momento é ajudar a aquecer essa teimosia em forma de mulher — dardejou o chefe.

Avery entreabriu os olhos, e murmurou, enquanto Cameron se afastava:

— Estou com frio, Gillyanne. A menina acercou-se.

— Encoste-se em mim.

— Ouvi Donald falar, e sei que se recuperou.

— Sim. Não sente frio como você, ou talvez ficou dando braçadas com tanto vigor que a temperatura do corpo subiu.

Avery disse, tonta de sono e cansaço:

— Por que será que Cameron está tão furioso?

— Talvez porque sua presa quase morreu, ou porque esteve a ponto de perder a amada e nem pensou na irmã ultrajada. Está zangado porque você se arriscou e ele não tinha condições de ajudar Donald. Os homens detestam demonstrar fraqueza.

— Muita gente não sabe nadar — murmurou Avery, em meio ao sono que a possuía.

Gillyanne balançou a cabeça concordando, e bocejou também.

— Estou exausta como você.

— Não precisa me convencer a dormir, pois já estou dormindo. Mal terminou de falar, e Gillyanne observou-lhe a respiração compassada. Naquele instante Cameron aproximou-se e acariciou a face de Avery, ficando embaraçado ao perceber que a caçula ainda não dormia. Tentou disfarçar.

— Ela parou de tremer — comentou.

— Sei disso — replicou Gillyanne, ajeitando-se entre as peles.

— Quem ensinou as duas a nadar tão bem?

— Parentes.

— De qualquer modo, foi muito corajoso o salvamento de Do nald. Com quem Avery se parece? Com o irmão?

— Não, com seu pai, que é meu tio Nigel. Payton é uma mistura dos pais. Muito bonito. As mulheres são loucas por ele, apesar de ser muito magro.

Cameron não conseguiu ocultar a curiosidade.

— E por que é tão magro?

— Talvez porque a maioria da família é assim. Mas tem cabelos louros e pele dourada como a de Avery. É muito alto e elegante. Posso imaginar como sua irmã se sentiu atraída.

Por um instante Cameron a fitou com severidade, e depois murmurou:

— Avise se sentir que Avery está febril.

Mesmo dando ordens aos homens e procurando um local seguro para passar a noite, Cameron não conseguia esquecer as palavras de Gillyanne. A descrição que fizera de Payton o perturbara.

Será que Katherine o vira e se apaixonara de tal maneira a ponto de mentir para conquistá-lo? Não negava que a irmã era mimada, e que sempre conseguia o que desejava. Talvez Payton não correspondera ao seu interesse, e ela se ofendera, acusando-o de algo que não fizera. Kate não imaginara que sua mentira teria tanta repercussão, e agora não sabia como consertar o que fizera.

Cameron praguejou, achando que estava sendo desleal com a irmã. Se continuasse com aquela linha de pensamento, acabaria considerando-a uma mulher disposta a passar por cima de tudo e todos a fim de conseguir seus objetivos. Mas… e se fosse isso?

Tratou de pensar em Payton com mais brandura. Já duvidava muito de estupro, e começava a não acreditar também na sedução. E tudo isso porque passara a conhecer as meninas Murray muito bem. Não podia acreditar que Avery e Gillyanne, tão corretas e nobres, defendessem a ovelha-negra da família com tanta veemência.

Restava a possibilidade de sir Payton e Katherine terem mantido um romance, e Cameron apegou-se a essa idéia. Apesar de Avery ter dito que o irmão não se envolveria com uma virgem, Katherine podia ter engravidado e entrado em pânico.

Fosse como fosse, refletiu, a irmã precisava de um marido. Acusara Payton, e todos sabiam disso. Não era possível que a jovem tivesse mentido sobre tudo. Sir Payton a seduzira e precisava remediar a situação.

Cameron só desejava mais informações a respeito do irmão de Avery. Isso o ajudaria a amadurecer as idéias sobre o que fazer ao chegar em Cairnmoor. Afinal, não devia ofender ou insultar o homem que seria seu cunhado.

Voltou à carroça, e encontrou Gillyanne e Anne debruçadas sobre Avery.

— Algo errado? — perguntou, tentando não parecer muito nervoso.

— Precisamos parar de correr, milorde — disse Anne.

— O que há com Avery?

Ao mesmo tempo que fazia a pergunta, Cameron não desejava ouvir a resposta, ante o olhar preocupado de Anne.

— Está com febre, milorde — respondeu a mulher. Cameron sentiu um frio na espinha.

 **Capítulo XIII**

— Calor…

— Sei disso, menina. — Cameron voltou a umedecer o pano na tigela de água fresca e, com muito cuidado como vinha fazendo nos últimos três dias, molhou o rosto de Avery, pela mi lésima vez. — Vai passar.

Avery entreabriu os olhos e tentou fixá-los no dono daquela profunda e conhecida voz.

— Cameron? Está muito quente.

— É a febre. — Começou a banhar-lhe os braços. — O mergulho no rio a deixou doente.

— Então vou morrer.

— Não! Vai vencer este obstáculo também.

— Estou muito cansada. Onde estão mamãe e tia Maldie? Cameron sentiu um aperto no coração ao perceber que ela não raciocinava com clareza como imaginara. Derramou um pouco da beberagem de ervas que Gillyanne preparara e insistia que desse à Avery, e segurou-a pelos ombros, mantendo a cabeça encostada em seu peito.

Considerava um milagre uma criatura tão frágil suportar a febre por tanto tempo.

— — Foi tia Maldie quem fez isso? — — murmurou a jovem, depois de beber.

Cameron ajeitou-lhe a cabeça no travesseiro.

— Sua tia não está aqui. Continuamos na França.

Avery pareceu de súbito apavorada.

— DeVeauxx! — sussurrou. — Não deixe que me toque!

Cameron segurou-lhe as mãos.

— Jamais, menina. Juro que o manterei afastado! — Suspirou ao ver lágrimas rolando dos olhos cor de âmbar. — DeVeauxx nunca mais encostará um dedo em você. Não permitirei.

— Mas… pretende me deixar.

— Não, meu bem. Ficarei ao seu lado como um anjo da guarda.

— Por enquanto. Depois me abandonará. E não tive tempo para fazer com que me desejasse para sempre…

Cameron beijou-lhe a testa escaldante.

— Mas já a desejo. Não demonstrei isso?

— Só na cama, nada mais. Preciso de tempo, e não tenho… Não consegui fazê-lo me amar como eu o amo… Não é justo… O amor deve ser correspondido… Não é justo…

Porém Avery interrompeu as palavras balbuciadas, mergulhan do em um sono profundo.

Devagar Cameron se levantou, serviu-se de um grande copo de vinho, e bebeu de um só gole. Avery delirava, disse a si mesmo. Estava mergulhada em um mundo de sonhos e lembranças, e talvez o tivesse confundido com outro.

Quem sabe falava de um homem que só existia em sua fantasia, refletiu. Mas se Avery se referia a ele, Cameron MacAlpin, isso representava um grande problema. Precisava devolvê-la à família sob ameaças, e fazer Payton se casar com Katherine. Duvidava que, ciente disso, Avery o amasse.

— Caso pretenda se aproveitar do que ela disse em delírio, corto seu pescoço.

Cameron voltou-se, nada surpreso em ver Gillyanne, embora a expressão fria no rostinho bonito o surpreendesse.

— Tem razão, sua prima está delirando, e diz coisas sem sentido. Não levei a sério o que ouvi.

Gillyanne sorriu com ironia.

— Se isso o faz se sentir melhor, não vou discutir.

Cameron ponderou que às vezes era difícil acreditar que Gillyanne só tinha treze anos, pois agia como uma mulher adulta.

A menina se aproximou e colocou a mão sobre a testa da prima, comentando:

— Parece que as ervas não estão fazendo efeito.

— Mas também não houve piora.

— Sim, entretanto a febre já deveria ter cedido. Anne está preparando um banho frio e vamos mergulhá-la na água.

— Acha aconselhável?

— Minha tia Maldie costuma recomendar para quem está com febre.

Cameron achou melhor não discutir. Assim que Avery adoecera, percebera que as recomendações da tal tia Maldie eram sagradas. Mas já que os ensinamentos da senhora haviam conservado Avery com vida até o momento, por certo devia saber o que fazia.

Apenas parecia estranho dar um banho frio quando Avery adoecera por causa das águas geladas do rio.

— Leargan está se preparando para procurar DeVeauxx— disse Gillyanne, observando-o com o olhar inteligente que sempre o desconcertava. — Está esperando que vá ao seu encontro. Quando voltar já teremos banhado Avery.

— Creio que ela gostará de lavar os cabelos. Gillyanne sorriu ante o comentário.

— Sim. Providenciaremos isso.

Com medo de começar a falar o que não devia na frente da garota, Cameron tratou de ir ao encontro de Leargan. Disse a si mesmo que era ridículo se sentir tão embaraçado diante de uma criança, entretanto sempre tinha a impressão que Gillyanne lia pensamentos, e trespassava qualquer armadura interna que se usas se para despistar ou se preservar. Sentia-se tentado a perguntar-lhe o que via quando o fitava com tanta atenção, só para saber se sua confusão mental se dissipava, porque também não conseguia, nos últimos tempos, analisar os próprios sentimentos.

Após responder ao primo que desejava saber sobre a saúde de Avery, partiu do acampamento ao seu lado. A tarefa de procurar saber se DeVeauxx os seguira e estava perto não o fazia esquecer da doente, e cada vez se sentia mais angustiado.

A mera possibilidade de ela morrer o desesperava, mas recusava-se a analisar a razão disso. A única coisa de que tinha certeza é que estava enfeitiçado por sua sensualidade, e não conseguia esquecer as noites de amor. Desejava-a com uma força que jamais imaginara possível.

— O bastardo desistiu de nos perseguir, ou vai nos surpreender nas docas — disse Leargan.

Voltaram para o acampamento, e Cameron comentou:

— Precisamos chegar ao porto de qualquer maneira, mas com muita cautela.

— E ainda temos dias de viagem pela frente. Mesmo que a febre diminua pela manhã, Avery precisará de vários dias de repouso até ficar forte o suficiente para prosseguir viagem, e mesmo assim devagar para não fatigá-la.

— Sim, mas isso dará muito tempo para DeVeauxx se preparar. Quem sabe terei o prazer de matá-lo por fim. Avery está apavorada e, mesmo delirando, teme que o maldito se aproxime. — Cameron sorriu. — Gillyanne me disse que quer sair à procura de DeVeauxx e trazer sua cabeça cortada para oferecê-la à prima.

Leargan riu.

— E tenho certeza que fala sério. Sempre que a menina menciona DeVeauxx seu rosto fica duro como pedra, e seus olhos brilham de ódio. Sua irmã foi estuprada, e parece que os Murray não têm piedade por estupradores.

Cameron aquiesceu e confessou:

— Por isso começo a duvidar que sir Payton tenha violentado Katherine. Creio que Avery e Gillyanne não o defenderiam se fosse culpado.

— E se Katherine mentiu de fato?

— Não sei. Preciso conversar com ela. Mas mesmo que tenham tido um breve romance, a honra de minha irmã foi maculada, e Payton precisa consertar o erro. Em especial se ela estiver grávida. Katherine precisa de um marido.

— Se forçá-lo a se casar perderá Avery, e não creio que isso o deixe indiferente — replicou Leargan.

— Nenhum homem está disposto a mandar embora uma mulher que esquenta seu leito com prazer.

Mal disse as palavras, Cameron envergonhou-se por falar desse modo sobre Avery, mas consolou-se que era pelo melhor, e que precisava manter a indiferença.

— Tem razão — replicou Leargan em tom irônico, deixando perceber que não acreditara na explicação do primo.

Isso deixou Cameron ainda mais irritado, e o fez continuar.

— Tanta atividade sexual depois de três anos de celibato deixam um homem confuso. Quando tudo estiver resolvido, vou arranjar uma amante experiente em tempo integral.

— Sim, uma prostituta mercenária é tudo do que precisa para se esquecer de Avery.

Cameron lançou um olhar feroz para o primo, aborrecido pela mania que Leargan adquirira de bancar sua consciência.

— E você precisa de uma martelada na cabeça para manter a boca fechada — rosnou.

Leargan sorriu mas ficou quieto. Entretanto Cameron sabia que não silenciaria os próprios pensamentos. A última coisa que desejava admitir para o primo é que nos últimos dias sentia um medo terrível de perder Avery. Tentava se convencer que era apenas luxúria combinada à simpatia pela moça. Admitir que seus sentimentos iam além disso era impossível. Seria uma tragédia.

Quando penetraram no acampamento, viu todos agrupados em frente a sua tenda.

— Avery morreu — murmurou, sentindo um medo horrível de desmontar e se inteirar das novidades.

— Ou se recuperou — acrescentou Leargan. — Só há um modo de saber, Cameron.

Era a última coisa que o chefe dos MacAlpin desejava fazer, entretanto apeou do cavalo, também, e encaminhou-se para a tenda.

Alguém cantava com voz melodiosa e forte, e era isso que reunira todos em frente à tenda. A canção era conhecida, uma balada francesa sobre o amor, e Cameron sempre a considerara tola. Mas naquele momento não pensava assim, e perdoou Rob ao vê-lo chorar de emoção.

Quando o último acorde terminou, uma mão surgiu por um breve instante na abertura da tenda, desaparecendo a seguir, e então as pessoas começaram a se afastar, mas Cameron segurou Donald pelo braço.

— Quem estava cantando?

— Gillyanne — respondeu o rapaz.

— A menina tem aquela voz?! — exclamou Leargan, estupefato.

— Sim, e não entendo por que não canta com freqüência. Rob sempre chora quando a ouve.

— Como nunca ouvi antes? — quis saber Cameron.

— Gillyanne só começou a cantar quando Avery adoeceu e milorde está ausente do acampamento. Anne diz que isso acalma Avery. Gillyanne é tímida. Portanto resolvemos não insistir para que cantasse. Anne nos fez prometer que não a incomodaríamos com isso, portanto fingimos ignorar.

— Então foi a mão de Anne que vi surgir na fenda. Estava avisando que terminara, e que todos se afastassem. — Quando Donald acenou que sim, Cameron sorriu. — Vá me buscar algo para comer e beber, rapaz.

Quando o soldado se afastou, Leargan perguntou ao primo:

— Acha que Gillyanne tem consciência do quanto sua voz é bela?

— Creio que não. Deve se considerar boa cantora, mas não suspeita que faça um homenzarrão como Rob chorar de emoção.

— Bem, vou me deitar e fingir que não ouvi um anjo — disse Leargan se afastando.

Cameron sorriu, e entrou na própria tenda, quando Gillyanne se preparava para sair. A menina ficou corada, como se desconfiasse que ele a ouvira cantar, e isso o surpreendeu. Como alguém podia se envergonhar de um dom tão maravilhoso?

— Como está Avery? — perguntou. — O banho frio adiantou?

— Aproximou-se do leito e passou os dedos pelo rosto da jovem.

— Parece mais fresca.

— Sim. Foi muito bom. Faremos de novo, embora ela não tenha gostado.

— Voltou a si? Gillyanne riu.

— E como! Praguejou e chamou de demônios todas que a for çaram a entrar na água fria.

Anne soltou uma gargalhada.

— A menina tem um extenso vocabulário.

Assim dizendo, passou um braço pelo ombro de Gillyanne, levando-a para fora da tenda.

— É claro que está muito febril — tagarelou Gillyanne, toman do a defesa da prima. — Não se deve levar em conta o que uma pessoa com febre diz, verdade? Seria muita tolice.

Cameron resistiu ao desejo de dar uma palmada na menina só de brincadeira. Quando crescesse iria dar muito trabalho aos homens pensou, e gostaria de estar por perto para assistir. Suspirou, imaginando que isso jamais aconteceria. Embora quisesse que Payton Murray casasse com sua irmã, duvidava que um dia faria o mesmo e arrumasse uma esposa.

Quando terminou a refeição que Donald lhe trouxe, lavou-se e fitou Avery sobre o colchão de penas que mandara desembrulhar só para ela. Poderia deitar-se ao seu lado se quisesse, mas desde que ela adoecera apenas dormitava, sempre preocupado. Por fim, com cuidado, o corpo moído de cansaço, estirou-se na beirada do colchão, fitando-a.

O rosto de Avery estava mais fino, e os caldos que a faziam engolir não eram suficientes para repor-lhe as forças.

— Não morrerá, Avery — murmurou, beijando-lhe a face. Embora não pudesse mantê-la ao seu lado, desejava que fosse feliz. Na verdade, não com outro homem, mas com sua família. Não suportava a idéia de ver Avery, tão cheia de vida, morta e fria. Era injusto que falecesse antes de ter tido tempo de viver plenamente.

— Deus, não permita que essa febre maldita a consuma — sussurrou.— Precisarei saber que está viva e feliz em algum lugar, rindo, discutindo e insultando alguém. Prefiro saber que estará com outro do que morta. Portanto, trate de viver, Avery Murray, mesmo que seja apenas para não me ver infeliz.

Cameron beijou-lhe os lábios escaldantes, apoiou a cabeça no travesseiro, fechando os olhos. Precisava dormir um pouco, entretanto temia que, adormecendo, não a ouvisse pedir água ou gemer.

De repente algo úmido o fez abrir os olhos. Fitou-a, e viu que suava muito. Tocou-lhe a testa, e, emocionado, sentiu-a fresca.

Saiu da cama como um raio, e foi chamar Anne e Gillyanne ali perto. As duas pediram que as deixassem a sós com Avery na tenda, e ele começou a andar de um lado para o outro, como uma fera nervosa.

— Pode entrar agora — chamou Anne, no momento em que, impaciente, ele pretendia irromper na tenda.

— Que gentileza a sua me convidar a entrar — rosnou com sarcasmo.

— Silêncio! — pediu Gillyanne pondo um dedo sobre os lábios.

Depois apontou para Avery, que dormia placidamente. Cameron mal conseguia acreditar.

— Tem certeza que a febre desapareceu? — quis saber.

— Sim. Demos um pouco de caldo e o remédio — disse Anne. — Trocamos sua roupa por outras mais pesadas. Dormirá o resto da noite. O pior já passou, tenho certeza. Boa alimentação e repouso é tudo que necessitará.

Quando as duas saíram, Cameron voltou a se deitar e abraçou Avery, feliz pelo frescor de seu corpo.

— Cameron?

— Não, sou o bicho-papão — brincou, tentando esconder a emoção que o invadia ao ouvir-lhe a voz normal.

— Verdade? Não sabia que o bicho-papão era tão pelúdo — replicou ela com voz pastosa.

— Não sou! — revidou, fingindo-se ofendido, mas deliciado por ver que Avery recuperara a veia irônica.

— Estive doente?

— Lutou contra a febre por três dias, mas parece que venceu a batalha.

— Então não prosseguimos viagem.

— E ficaremos por aqui mais alguns dias, até que possa continuar.

— Então DeVeauxx poderá nos alcançar.

— Não se preocupe com isso, menina. Descanse. É do que precisa. Podemos discutir sobre o bastardo mais tarde. Talvez ele espere por nós no porto. Agora, durma.

— Gostaria de discutir com você, mas estou muito cansada. Avery bocejou e aconchegou-se a Cameron.

— Quando ficar mais forte, me sentirei feliz se brigarmos de novo — brincou ele.

Sentia-se radiante como uma criança ao sabê-la fora de perigo. Talvez fosse melhor parar de pensar no futuro, refletiu, e gozar o presente em sua companhia. Em breve ambos adormeceram.

 **Capítulo XIV**

Avery sorriu de modo lânguido ao ver Cameron se lavar antes de colocar a roupa. Seria o último dia que passariam no acam pamento. Ela já lhe custara uma semana de atraso com a febre e a recuperação, mas havia uma parte em seu íntimo que ansiava por se fingir de doente para continuar ali, ao lado do chefe dos MacAlpin. Entretanto isso era impossível.

Tratou de pensar que a imobilidade a irritava, assim como os remédios amargos que ainda precisava tomar, e que uma mulher doente o faria se tornar indiferente. De modo despreocupado, admirou-lhe o torso, e a pequena marca que tinha junto ao umbigo.

De repente a imagem de um menino pequeno, de cabelos e olhos negros surgiu diante de seus olhos. Viu-se rindo e beijando a criança que se chamava Alan e, quando Cameron a fitou de modo desconfiado, voltou o rosto para o outro lado.

— Está tudo bem, Avery? Parece nervosa.

— Não é nada. Pode mandar Gillyanne aqui?

— Claro!

Envergonhada, percebeu que ele imaginava que queria a prima para ajudá-la em suas necessidades pessoais, mas aproveitou-se disso para disfarçar a ansiedade.

Assim que Cameron foi embora, Gillyanne chegou.

— Precisa de alguma coisa, prima?

— Não. — Avery deixou a cama, recusando a ajuda da menina. — Dê-me um minuto para me lavar, e depois precisamos conversar.

Gillyanne sentou-se na cama, enquanto a prima desaparecia atrás do cobertor que fora estendido para lhe dar mais privacidade.

— Está pálida, Avery. Enjoou de novo?

— Não, mas tive um choque.

Naquele instante Donald entrou com seu café da manhã e, para aborrecimento das duas, o rapaz estava conversador e resolveu ficar por alguns minutos. Quando afinal saiu, Avery apressou-se a encarar a prima.

— Descobri algo importante, Gillyanne, mas primeiro preciso lhe fazer umas perguntas. Lembra-se do menino Alan, que Elspeth e seu marido Cormac encontraram sozinho no bosque?

— Sim, pobre garoto! Abandonado para morrer. Mas tudo terminou bem, porque Elspeth toma conta dele.

— E é um menino muito moreno.

— Sim, olhos e cabelos negros, e… — Gillyanne fez cara de espanto, compreendendo onde a prima queria chegar. — Não!

— Alan tem uma marca peculiar, certo? Gillyanne concordou.

— Um sinal em forma de estrela junto ao umbigo.

— Maldição! — Avery recostou-se nos travesseiros com um repelão. — Creio que descobri quem é seu pai.

— Cameron? Tem certeza?

Em rápidas palavras Avery contou sobre a marca do chefe Mac Alpin.

— Tem certeza que o sinal de Alan era em forma de estrela?

— Sim. Por quê? Quer que olhe a marca de Cameron?

— Não sei o que pensar, Gillyanne.

— Ele precisa saber.

— Mas e o que será de Elspeth e de Cormac? Amam o menino, e Alan já cresceu o suficiente para se considerar um membro da família.

— Sim, mas Elspeth e Cormac sabem que Alan tem um pai em algum lugar, e acho que pensariam como eu se soubessem sobre Cameron.

Embora Avery desejasse argumentar, sabia que Gillyanne tinha razão.

— Bem, vá ver se ele ainda está no acampamento e traga-o aqui. É melhor resolver isso logo, antes que perca a coragem.

— Acha que Cameron vai querer ficar com o menino?

— Sim. Porém o que me aborrece é que ele me traiu, mentindo que tinha um filho. Voltei a desconfiar dele e só posso rezar para que ele me faça acreditar de novo.

Quando Gillyanne saiu da tenda, Avery tomou um gole de vinho a fim de ter forças. Chegava a desejar que a prima não encontrasse Cameron. Entretanto, minutos depois, ambos entraram, e ela decidiu ir direto ao assunto.

— Vamos lá, Gillyanne — ordenou com voz serena.

A menina começou a desatar os nós da camisa de MacAlpin, expondo seu ventre.

— Que história é essa? — perguntou ele, ajeitando a roupa com gesto rápido.

— Não seja pudico. Desejo que Gillyanne dê uma olhada na sua marca de nascença.

— Já vi a barriga de muitos homens — corroborou a menina. — Além de seus soldados, tenho primos e irmãos que estão sempre de torso despido. Deixe-me olhar.

— Cameron, pode me dar um voto de confiança? É importante. Ante as palavras de Avery, Cameron ficou quieto, e Gillyanne voltou a levantar-lhe a camisa, observando a marca com atenção.

— É a mesma? — quis saber Avery.

— Idêntica — replicou Gillyanne com firmeza. — Até a cor avermelhada.

As duas se entreolharam por um instante, e depois fitaram o chefe do grupo, em um misto de tristeza e surpresa, fazendo-o ver que tinham algo para lhe dizer e não era nada agradável. Tomou um gole de vinho, e deixou que Avery enchesse o copo outra vez. A notícia devia ser de fato muito ruim, refletiu.

— Pretendem me contar algo que não me deixará contente, acertei?— Ambas acenaram que sim, fazendo-o suspirar.— Então contem logo.

— Primeiro preciso lhe fazer algumas perguntas — disse Avery, bebendo para dissipar o nó na garganta. — Teve uma amante chamada Anne Seaton antes de deixar a Escócia?

O rosto de Cameron ficou rijo como se fosse uma estátua, e isso foi o suficiente para Avery.

— Sim — replicou ele com voz rouca. — Foi minha amante por um certo tempo antes de minha partida para a França.

— Muito ou pouco tempo antes?

Avery rezou para que ele dissesse muito tempo, porque imaginava que Cameron seria um ótimo pai para Alan. Mas se a resposta fosse outra, então ela levaria um grande choque.

— Pouco tempo — replicou ele afinal. — Abandonei-a quando a peguei em flagrante com outro homem, e parti para a França pouco depois.

— E Anne Seaton vivia em um vilarejo à beira da estrada onde de vez em quando o rei passava com sua comitiva?

— Sim, comprei-lhe um chalé nos arredores da vila. Do que se trata afinal, Avery?

— Por favor, Cameron, tenha paciência. — Suspirou fundo e prosseguiu. — Então você a encontrou com outro homem?

— Acabara de fazer-lhe uma breve visita naquela manhã e havíamos feito amor, se quer saber. Depois deveria partir para a corte. O outro devia estar à espera, porque entrou no chalé assim que saí.

— Tomou certos cuidados antes de se deitar com ela? — perguntou Gillyanne.

Cameron ficou chocado com a pergunta direta da menina. Só havia um motivo para tal questionamento, refletiu. Com voz contida respondeu:

— Não. Anne me disse que era estéril.

— Mentira, Cameron — replicou Avery com calma. — Ela teve um filho de olhos e cabelos negros, pele morena, e uma marca de nascença parecida com uma pequena estrela perto do umbigo. A última vez que dormiu com Anne Seaton foi… marcante.

— Como sabem de tudo isso? E como ouviram falar de Anne Seaton?

— Só conhecemos a história. Foi nossa prima Elspeth que soube sobre essa mulher, embora todos ignorassem quem era o pai da criança. Parece que apenas ele, o homem de quem comprou o chalé, e o outro com quem Anne o traiu, sabiam de sua existência, Cameron. Minha prima foi capturada certa vez por sir Colin Mac-Rae e mantida naquele chalé por um certo tempo. — Avery cruzou os braços sobre o peito. — Agora, tome coragem. Anne morreu. Foi enforcada e queimada por bruxaria. Embora isso seja mentira, a mulher era uma assassina, porque nos fundos da casa encontraram enterrados os corpos de dois homens e três recém-nascidos. Parece que se livrara das crianças indesejáveis que tinha com muitos homens.

— Meu Deus! — gemeu Cameron, enojado ao descobrir que fora íntimo de mulher tão perversa. — E esse menino de quem falou?

— Manteve-o vivo, apesar de ninguém saber se pretendia matá-lo logo. Anne tomou-se de ódio por você tê-la abandonado e, por vingança, não batizou nem deu um nome à criança.

— Maldita! — rosnou Cameron.

— Há mais para contar, espere — prosseguiu Avery, aliviada por compreender que Cameron não abandonara o filho, apenas ignorara sua existência até então. — Depois que Anne foi executada, o povo do vilarejo deixou o menino nos bosques para morrer.

— O rosto de Cameron empalideceu, e Avery sentiu pena de seu sofrimento. — Elspeth e Cormac o encontraram, levaram-no para sua casa, e o batizaram com o nome de Alan.

— Então pedirei a criança também, quando negociar vocês duas por Payton.

A frieza na voz de Cameron, que falava como se ela fosse uma mercadoria, quase fez Avery chorar, mas manteve o autocontrole. O orgulho lhe dava forças e precisava pensar em Alan. Era necessário convencer Cameron que não poderia simplesmente reclamar o filho e carregá-lo para longe. Era preciso que entendesse que o menino era muito pequeno e não podia ser tirado da família que conhecia, pois isso o deixaria traumatizado.

— Não pode fazer isso — replicou por fim, sem se admirar com a reação.

— Ele é meu filho! — bradou Cameron com raiva, atirando o copo para um canto da tenda. — Não pode decidir sobre seu destino. Não permitirei que outra mulher me faça de tolo outra vez. Ficarei com meu garoto!

— Mas é impossível arrancá-lo de Elspeth sem mais nem menos — redargüiu Avery, a raiva também surgindo em suas palavras.

— Tente ver além de seus próprios interesses, Cameron. Alan é uma criança pequena. Quando retornar à Escócia, ele já estará com

Elspeth e sua família por mais de um ano. É a única família que conhece.

— Eu sou seu pai!

— Sim, mas Alan é muito pequeno para entender isso. Não pode apenas irromper na sua vida e exigir seus direitos sem pensar nos sentimentos da criança.

— E por que sua prima desejaria mantê-lo ao seu lado?

— Não nos insulte! Acha que Elspeth precisa de seu bastardo? Já tem o filho de seu marido e sua própria filha. Adotou Alan porque é bondosa, como seu marido. Se o pai do menino nunca fosse encontrado, cuidariam dele a vida inteira, amando-o de todo o coração. — Fitou-o com ar de súplica, e prosseguiu: — Mas não se esqueceram de que existe um pai em algum lugar, e sabem que poderá aparecer a qualquer instante, reivindicando a criança. Entretanto lutarão para que não o arranque de seus braços de um momento para o outro. Esperam que entenda que isso causaria um grande sofrimento a todos. Tudo deve ser feito com cuidado e devagar.

— E, é claro, não perceberão que têm um grande trunfo nas mãos quando eu tentar obrigar sir Payton a se casar com Katherine — replicou Cameron com sarcasmo. — Acha que sou idiota?

— Neste exato momento, sim.

Cameron fitou Avery por um breve instante, e depois saiu da tenda, fazendo-a recostar-se nos travesseiros. Gillyanne parecia imersa nos próprios pensamentos, e Avery aproveitou para meditar. Sentia-se muito magoada. Cameron usara palavras insensíveis o tempo todo. Embora esperasse que toda a amargura e raiva viessem à tona, não sabia que seria tão frio. Pensar que Cameron ima ginava que pretendia utilizar Alan para seus próprios propósitos a deixava furiosa. Sim, a paixão não era nada quando se tratava de sentimentos verdadeiros, refletiu.

— As coisas estão melhorando — comentou com os dentes cerrados, quando Leargan entrou na tenda com expressão furiosa.

— O que fez com Cameron, em nome de Deus? Saiu daqui como se fosse perseguido por uma legião de demônios!

— Conte a ele, Gillyanne. Vou descansar um pouco.

A menina não se fez de rogada, e quando terminou seu relato, Leargan passou as mãos pelos cabelos em um gesto de espanto.

— Anne Seaton, aquela bruxa maldita, deixou o túmulo para vir assombrar meu primo — murmurou.

— Ele a amava? — quis saber Avery.

— Não. Bem, talvez um pouco, mas apenas por questões sexuais.

— E Cameron acreditou nela. Leargan aquiesceu.

— Quando a flagrou com outro, horas após tê-la deixado, ficou devastado. Mas Anne pareceu se divertir com o fato. Já levara muitos homens para a cama, inclusive amigos de Cameron. Era uma mulher má em todos os sentidos.

— Sim — concordou Gillyanne. — Creio que Cameron está envergonhado por ter sido amante de tal megera.

— Eu ficaria — disse Leargan. — Meu primo parecia estar curado das feridas do passado, mas essa descoberta fez tudo retornar à tona. Lamento muito.

— Eu também. Mas vá ao seu encontro. Cameron está muito perturbado para ser deixado sozinho — disse Avery.

— O choque não levará muito tempo para se dissipar. — concordou Gillyanne.

Leargan hesitou um instante, e depois saiu, resmungando:

— Vou procurar Cameron.

Assim que ele saiu, as duas primas se entreolharam.

— As coisas não correram muito bem — comentou Gillyanne.

— Descobrir os crimes de Anne Seaton deixou Cameron arrasado.

— E fora de si.

— Bem, vai passar. Mas foi a traição de Anne que o fez ficar ainda mais descrente de todas as mulheres, a ponto de fazer voto de celibato.

Gillyanne franziu a testa.

— Porém isso tudo aconteceu há três anos.

— Sim, mas é muito teimoso e, já descobri, gosta de remoer as mágoas.

— Meu Deus!

— Concordo.

 **Capítulo XV**

— Cameron ainda está mal-humorado?

Avery sorriu para a prima, que acabara de pular para dentro da carroça e se acomodara ao seu lado. Depois de quase uma semana de viagem, a jovem já se sentia apta a montar a cavalo, mas fora forçada a permanecer na carroça, olhando para as costas de Cameron, que poucas vezes retornara à tenda, depois da revelação sobre Alan. Passara o resto do tempo espionando o porto, junto a Leargan.

— Sim — respondeu. — Só resmunga, e dorme com os soldados do lado de fora da tenda.

— Cabe ao pobre Leargan agüentar o primo ranzinza— brincou Gillyanne.

No dia em que Avery contara sobre o menino, Cameron fora tomar banho no rio, e depois Leargan o encontrara lá. Ninguém sabia ao certo, mas tinham começado uma briga, e voltado ao acampamento machucados e sangrando. Parecia que os homens descarregavam parte da tensão com socos, pensara Avery.

Entretanto Cameron continuava pensativo, e o tempo ia passando, dificultando a aproximação entre os dois.

— Talvez devesse dar-lhe um soco também — murmurou para si mesma, com um sorriso.

Gillyanne ouviu e soltou uma risada.

— Pode ser uma boa idéia. Parece que Cameron sente tudo com muita profundidade, e isso o irrita. Gostaria de ser frio como um peixe, mas é muito emocional.

— Seria bom que direcionasse as emoções para mim.

— Oh! Isso já acontece. Mas luta muito para se manter afastado. Como homem, pensa que se puser barreiras entre vocês dois conterá os sentimentos.

— Às vezes, Gillyanne querida, parece que julga todos os homens umas crianças tolas.

— Quando se trata de emoções, amor e todos os assuntos do coração, são muito cegos, sim, e tolos. Mas as mulheres também, talvez com menos freqüência. Alguns membros do sexo forte acham que o amor enfraquece, e isso os atemoriza. Adoro meu pai e tios, e acho que são brilhantes, fortes, carinhosos e muito mais. Entretanto, pelo que já ouvi dizer, custaram a assumir seu amor pelas mulheres da família.

— As duas riram, e Gillyanne continuou:

— Pense bem. Se Cameron se sentiu tão ferido porque uma amante o traiu, sem dúvida possui um coração bem grande.

— Já pensei nisso. E daí?

— Não deixe que ele a ignore, Avery. O tempo está acabando. Não é traidora nem falsa, e Cameron precisa saber disso, ainda mais porque em breve terá que se confrontar com as mentiras da irmã. — Pousou um braço no ombro da prima. — Não permita que ele se esqueça do quanto foi leal com o grupo, corajosa no rio e fiel a Payton.

— Em outras palavras, acha que devo me insinuar em sua mente e nunca mais sair?

— Exatamente.

— Então farei isso, assim que ele retornar.

— Acha que os DeVeauxx estão de tocaia?

— Tenho certeza que sim.

— Pressente algum perigo?

— Não — replicou Avery. — — E rezo para estar certa.

Cameron encostou-se ao muro de um dos prédios que formavam o beco sombreado onde se escondia com Leargan. Sabia que Charles DeVeauxx estaria a sua espera, mas conservara a tênue esperança de que tivesse desistido.

Entretanto seus inimigos estavam espalhados pela agitada cidade portuária, e não seria fácil trazer sua gente para a embarcação onde fizera reservas: Encontrara o capitão de um grande navio disposto a levar todos, e isso fora uma grande sorte.

Disposto a pagar a viagem com generosidade, tinha certeza que o capitão não alertaria os DeVeauxx, porém a dúvida era saber como colocar sua gente no navio, assim como os cavalos e a bagagem, antes que zarpasse.

— Precisamos reduzir o número dos soldados inimigos — disse Leargan, encostado no muro oposto ao de Cameron.

— Sim. — Cameron franziu a testa, olhando na direção da taberna onde DeVeauxx e seus soldados se concentravam.

— Mas não há tempo suficiente para que entre lá e corte o pescoço de sir Charles.

— Planejava dar-lhe uma morte lenta.

— Ainda está zangado porque ele tocou na jovem Murray?

— Sim, mas concluí que fiz mal em abandonar o celibato. Em breve estaremos em Cairnmoor e terei que negociar Avery por Payton, portanto é melhor terminarmos logo com nosso caso.

— Se pensa assim…

Cameron fitou o primo com irritação.

— Não precisa ser irônico. Leargan deu de ombros.

— Acho que é muito teimoso e cabeça-dura, e perdi a paciência. Se quer permear sua vida pelo passado, vá em frente. Entretanto me reservo o direito de dar-lhe quantos socos quiser enquanto não parar de desconfiar de todas as mulheres que não pertencem ao nosso clã, só porque se envolveu com prostitutas na juventude.

— Direito seu — resmungou Cameron. — Mas também me reservo o privilégio de dar-lhe uma surra mais tarde por se meter na minha vida.

— Trato feito.

— Vamos voltar para o acampamento. Temos planos a fazer.

Angustiada, Avery ouviu o relato de Cameron e Leargan sobre a quantidade de homens de sir Charles que infestavam a cidade portuária. O plano de eliminar alguns enquanto o grupo dos Mac-Alpin entrava no navio era muito arriscado. Não podia deixar de pensar que Cameron se tornara inimigo dos DeVeauxx por sua causa. Quando ia abrir a boca para dizer que a devolvessem ao homem, Gillyanne murmurou:

— Precisam distraí-los.

— Isso ajudaria, menina— concordou Cameron. — Mas como já usamos esse truque quando resgatamos Avery, sem dúvida De Veauxx está prevenido agora.

— Sim, pensando em debandada de cavalos e fogo em carretas. É preciso inventar algo diferente para que não levante suspeitas logo. Alguma coisa que permitisse entrar com seus homens e bagagens no navio bem debaixo do nariz de sir Charles.

Os olhos de Cameron brilharam.

— É isso que quero fazer.

— Muitos navios admitem peregrinos que vão visitar lugares sagrados na Inglaterra.

— Gillyanne, às vezes me surpreendo com sua esperteza — comentou Avery, fazendo a prima corar.

— Deve haver uma parte de sua gente que os DeVeauxx não conhecem — prosseguiu a menina, fitando Cameron. — Essas pessoas poderiam passar pelo inimigo apenas escondidas por um manto.

Animada, Avery ajuntou:

— Um grupo pequeno, quem sabe uma dúzia de pessoas e uma carreta bem cheia, além de uns cavalos. Gillyanne faria parte.

— Eu?

— Sim. Um pequeno e modesto grupo de peregrinos não chamará atenção, em especial se no meio deles houver uma menina que fez promessa de cantar hinos sacros o tempo todo da viagem. Isso prenderá a atenção do vilarejo.

Se Gillyanne cantasse pelo percurso da cidade até as docas, chamaria tanta atenção que certamente os demais do grupo não seriam notados. Seria a distração perfeita, refletiu Cameron. Entretanto, poderia colocar a pequena em perigo.

— Não posso arriscar a vida da menina — disse o chefe, ignorando os murmúrios de frustração ao redor.

— E também não posso cantar na presença de tanta gente — protestou Gillyanne. — Além disso, por que acham que isso prenderia a atenção das pessoas?

— Sua voz é maravilhosa e a maioria dos povoados não tem oportunidade de ouvir um belo canto. — Avery voltou-se para Cameron. — Não creio que Gillyanne correrá grande perigo.

Com relutância, o líder dos MacAlpin concordou, sob a condição que alguns dos "peregrinos" fossem soldados jovens e fortes.

Tudo resolvido, Avery foi ajudar Anne, escolhida para compor o grupo junto a Gillyanne.

Ranald, o marido de Anne, e mais três soldados com aparência discreta, seriam os demais "peregrinos." Leargan começou a organizar a arrumação das carretas para que transportassem o maior número possível de objetos. A grande quantidade de bagagem dos peregrinos seria fácil de explicar. Diriam que levavam estátuas como pagamentos de promessas, velas e círios.

— Estou arrependida por ter dado essa idéia — gemeu Gillyanne, enquanto Avery a arrumava.

— Foi uma inspiração — replicou a prima.

— Sim, mas fiz isso porque percebi que ia sugerir que a entregassem para aquele porco.

— Tem razão. Porém, por certo, Cameron não aceitaria a sugestão.

— Bem, agora terei que cantar passando pelo meio de um bando de estranhos. — Gillyanne franziu a testa. — Aliás, nem sei como todos sabiam sobre meu canto.

— Deixe para lá, menina— redargüiu Anne, ajeitando o manto.

— Meu papel será mais difícil, porque terei que conter o riso ao ver meu homem vestido de padre.

— Ranald conhece muitas preces e bênçãos — justificou Avery

— e fala francês sem sotaque. Anne deu de ombros.

— Tem um dom para as línguas, e decora tudo que ouve, além de ser bom mímico. Mas será divertido vê-lo fazer o papel de santo para variar.

As três riram.

— Vamos logo. Quanto mais cedo isso terminar melhor. Avery foi unir-se ao grupo que entraria no vilarejo do lado oposto. Os suprimentos tinham sido amarrados nos cavalos é nas costas dos homens. Seria o grupo que daria mais problema, pensou Avery, enquanto fazia questão de carregar um fardo nas costas também. Um cavalo não subia a rampa de um navio com facilidade. O plano fora bem-estruturado, mas mesmo assim sentia-se inquieta.

Ficou frustrada por não ter oportunidade de falar com Cameron, porque ele seguia com Leargan, Rob, Colin e dois outros homens, com a missão de silenciar o maior número possível de soldados dos DeVeauxx ao entrarem na vila.

Só conseguiu acenar, e os grupos se separaram. A cada passo em direção do vilarejo, Avery rezou para que tudo desse certo. Se falhassem, voltaria às mãos de sir Charles, porém seu coração temia mais por Gillyanne.

Cameron soltou o homem que acabava de matar, arrastando o corpo para um canto escuro do beco. Detestava terminar com uma vida dessa maneira, atacando por trás. Deixara a maioria dos guar das de Deveaux apenas desacordados com um golpe na cabeça, amarrados e amordaçados. Entretanto esse homem em particular notara um de seus soldados esgueirando-se para o navio e ia dar o alarme. Fora necessário silenciá-lo com rapidez, embora Cameron preferisse uma luta limpa, frente a frente com o inimigo.

Então, como se fosse para acalmar sua alma inquieta, a linda voz de Gillyanne ressoou no ar. Sorriu ao ver como o mundo parecia silenciar de repente, e escutou, embevecido, escondido nas sombras. Parecia que até os cães tinham se sentado nas patas traseiras para ouvir. Esperava apenas que seus homens não ficassem embasbacados, como sempre ficavam, ao ouvir a menina cantar, pois havia muito trabalho a fazer. Seu canto era, de fato, uma espécie de sortilégio que enfeitiçava.

Mantendo o pequeno grupo de Gillyanne sob suas vistas, Cameron avançou em direção do navio. Já percebera que vários dos seus circundavam a nave, e rezou para que esses já estivessem a bordo quando os "peregrinos" chegassem. Viu uma sombra se aproximar, ficou tenso, mas logo relaxou ao perceber que era Leargan.

— Quase todos embarcaram — comunicou o primo. — Dentro de minutos irão se encarregar dos cavalos. A menina concentra as atenções gerais com seu canto. Parece que estão todos enfeitiçados… Até o bastardo sir Charles.

Assim dizendo, acenou na direção da taberna.

Cameron seguiu-lhe o olhar e praguejou. O modo como sir Charles observava Gillyanne e seu grupo o deixou nervoso. Teria reconhecido alguém? E se decidisse raptar Gillyanne para ter sua voz como diversão particular?

Avery ficara ao lado do capitão no tombadilho, encostada à balaustrada do navio, envolta em seu manto, e ouvindo Gillyanne cantar. Tudo parecia estar correndo bem, mas a inquietação insistia em dominá-la. Nos últimos tempos duvidava de sua habilidade para detectar o perigo, porque suas emoções estavam exacerbadas. Quando Gillyanne fez uma pausa, Avery sorriu para o capitão que enxugava uma lágrima furtiva.

— Minha prima canta muito bem, não? Seu pai, sir Eric Murray, lorde de Dubhlinn, tem muito orgulho dela.

-— Sir Eric? É parente do MacMillans de Bealachan?

— Sim, são seus sobrinhos. Deram um pedaço de suas terras a minha prima porque a adoram.

— Também sou um primo distante.

O sobrenome do capitão era MacMillan, portanto a revelação não a surpreendeu.

— Bem, fico feliz por saber que um parente nos guiará pelas águas. — Suspirou e balançou a cabeça com apreensão. — Só espero que minha prima embarque sã e salva.

— E por que não? A menina corre perigo?

— Não tenho certeza, mas sir Charles DeVeauxx poderá tentar raptá-la para gozar de sua bela voz sempre que desejar.

— Francês bastardo! — sibilou o capitão MacMillan, acenando para seus homens.

Sorrindo, Avery viu os marujos se armarem até os dentes. O capitão já prometera protegê-los dos DeVeauxx, mas agora que sabia ter parentes a bordo, tornara-se mais obsequioso.

Avery notou que Cameron e mais homens se aproximavam da embarcação. O líder e Leargan deixaram os demais entrarem no navio, e ajudaram as outras mulheres a puxar as carroças e cavalos rampa acima. Gillyanne permanecia nas docas, cantando, enquanto o "padre" Ranald abençoava o mar e a embarcação.

Avery começava a relaxar, quando, de repente, sir Charles saiu correndo e agarrou a menina, mantendo uma faca encostada em seu pescoço. Ranald os encarou, mas não podia usar a espada sem ameaçar a vida de Gillyanne. Cameron e Leargan, no primeiro degrau da rampa, permaneciam estáticos, sem nada poder fazer.

— Pensou que me enganaria com essa brincadeira, lady Avery? — gritou sir Charles.

— Como adivinhou? — replicou ela de modo calmo, revelando o rosto sob o manto.

— Sir Renford — apontou para o homem a sua direita. — Reconheceu a menina. Um homem sempre se recorda de uma fêmea que quis possuir e não conseguiu. Sugiro que desça até aqui se deseja voltar a ouvir essa voz maviosa.

Avery reconheceu o nobre dissoluto que desistira de Gillyanne por causa da erupção em seu rosto, devido aos morangos, e dis-punha-se a obedecer, mas foi detida por Rob, que a segurou pelo braço. Sem tirar os olhos de sir Charles, Cameron fez um sinal para seus homens. Logo os arcos e flechas apontaram para o peito de DeVeauxx, que percebeu que também morreria, caso atentasse contra a vida de Gillyanne.

— Largue a criança, DeVeauxx — gritou Cameron em francês. — Não há como vencer. Pensou que esses "peregrinos" não tinham armas?

De modo lento sir Charles afastou a faca de Gillyanne, e atirou-a na direção de Ranald, que a segurou e correu para o navio. Com gesto irônico, o lorde acenou para Avery.

— Até a próxima vez.

— Se depender de mim isso não acontecerá — replicou Avery da balaustrada. — Estou farta da França.

Cameron, Leargan e o resto de sua gente entraram no navio, que logo zarpou.

 **Capítulo XVI**

— Bem, estou vendo que esta viagem não será o interlúdio romântico que esperava.

Cameron voltou-se de cenho franzido, e encarou Avery.

— Meus pulsos estão amarrados à balaustrada.

— Sim. — Avery agachou-se ao seu lado, pensando que nunca vira um homem tão abatido. — Rob teve medo que caísse no mar por causa do enjôo.

— E Leargan? — questionou Cameron, olhando de um canto ao outro do navio.

— Anne e Gillyanne já o desamarraram e levaram para a cama.

— E como isso pode ajudar alguém com maresia? Os leitos também balançam o tempo todo.

— Sim, mas temos uma poção que vai ajudar a superá-la. Fizemos uma quantidade enorme, porque quase a metade de seus homens estão se sentindo mal.

Cameron fitou-a com atenção, e viu que estava com a pele bronzeada pelo sol e fresca como uma rosa.

— Tem tomado sua própria poção?

— Não.

Avery limpou-lhe o suor do rosto, refletindo que precisava lhe administrar mais uma dose do remédio.

— Claro que não! — rosnou ele, mal-humorado. — Devia ter imaginado que uma jovem Murray também era excelente mari nheira! Fazem tudo bem-feito!

Avery começou a desatar-lhe os pulsos.

— Na verdade, Gillyanne e eu nunca viajamos de navio, a não ser para a França.

— Ótimo! Significa que é uma privilegiada e não sofre de enjôo.

— Pare de ser desagradável. Ninguém tem culpa se seu estômago é fraco.

— Há quanto tempo estou amarrado aqui?

— Estamos no fim do segundo dia de viagem — respondeu Avery, passando-lhe um braço pela cintura, ajudando-o a ficar ereto, e conduzindo-o à cabina.

Cameron recordava de modo vago alguém lhe entornando uma beberagem amarga goela abaixo, e percebeu que era a primeira vez que se sentia melhor desde que embarcara.

— Não precisa ficar tão próxima de mim — murmurou. — Devo estar cheirando mal.

— É verdade, e já lhe preparei um banho em minhas acomodações.

— Então não tenho uma cabina?

— Não. São poucas, e o capitão as deu para as mulheres, embora no momento estejam abarrotadas de homens passando mal. — Lutou para ampará-lo enquanto abria uma porta. — Agora ficará hospedado na minha.

Cameron quis protestar, mas sentia-se muito zonzo. Equilibrou-se enquanto Avery lhe dava uma beberagem de ervas e começava a despi-lo. Esse arranjo iria arruinar seus planos de se manter afas tado dela, refletiu o chefe dos MacAlpin, mas logo concluiu que estava muito doente para pensar em sexo.

A poção tinha um gosto horrível, mas bebeu tudo e aceitou o vinho que Avery lhe ofereceu para tirar o amargor da boca. Mergulhou na água tépida da banheira com um suspiro de prazer, voltando a perceber que já não sentia enjôo.

Apesar de horrorosa a beberagem fizera efeito.

— Seu remédio é bom — disse, enquanto Avery lhe lavava os cabelos.

— Faz efeito a partir da quarta dose — replicou ela, inclinan-do-o para trás e jogando um jarro de água nos cabelos negros. — Acabou de tomar a sexta.

— É tão ruim que estou surpreso que não tenha aumentado o mal-estar.

Avery riu de modo suave, e começou a esfregar-lhe as costas. Deixá-lo no tombadilho por quase dois dias fora difícil, mas Cameron estivera tão mal e indócil que fora preciso tomar medidas drásticas, e fazê-lo engolir o remédio de qualquer jeito. Entretanto o pior já passara, e poderia repousar na cabina limpa e arejada.

Continuou a sorrir, pensando que naquele momento Cameron MacAlpin estava à sua mercê. Gillyanne tinha razão. Era bobagem manter-se afastada dele. O tempo corria sem dar tréguas, e ainda desejava permanecer em seus braços por mais um pouco. Se Cameron a mandasse embora quando chegassem a Cairnmoor, só haveria tristeza no futuro. Não permitiria que a despojasse das poucas horas de felicidade que lhe restavam.

Enquanto esfregava suas pernas e pés, percebeu que ele começava a ficar excitado. Ainda me deseja, pensou, e precisa acabar de negar a si mesmo essa paixão.

— Creio que posso me enxugar sozinho — disse Cameron, saindo da banheira.

Avery entregou-lhe a toalha, e foi atender alguém que batia na porta da cabina. Dois homens entraram, colocaram uma bandeja com comida a um canto, e mudaram a água da banheira. Quando saíram, Cameron já estava vestido e sentado à mesa, fitando a refeição com um certo desânimo.

— Pode comer um pouco — disse Avery, dirigindo-se à banheira com água quente e começando a tirar as próprias roupas. — Mas vá com calma. Seu estômago ainda está fraco.

Cameron reteve o fôlego ao vê-la deslizar a roupa de baixo para os pés, e começou a mastigar um pedaço de pão. A visão do corpo esguio o fez desejá-la com ardor. Sem dúvida que sua saúde melhorara muito, refletiu, tomando um gole de vinho que não conseguiu acalmar-lhe o ardor.

Avery agia como se ainda fossem amantes, concluiu de cenho franzido. Não fazia sentido, porque há mais de uma semana não a procurava e ela deveria ter percebido a frieza e o claro sinal de rejeição. É claro que a reação de seu corpo o fazia ver que ainda a queria, mas talvez fosse melhor dizer-lhe cara a cara e sem rodeios que o relacionamento terminara.

Cameron a observou enquanto se vestia e sentava-se à mesa também, os longos e espessos cabelos dourados emoldurando-lhe o rosto e caindo até os ombros. Avery sorriu de modo inocente, fazendo-o perceber que iria ignorar a indiferença dos últimos dias. Manteve-se rígido, tentando dominar a atração sexual que ela exer cia sobre seu corpo.

— Qual é o seu jogo agora, menina?— perguntou de improviso.

— Jogo? — Avery cruzou as pernas de modo lânguido, dei xando o roupão se abrir e exibindo as coxas. — Por que diz isso?

Forçando-se a não olhar para as pernas bem torneadas, ele a encarou com fingida frieza.

— Porque do modo como a tratei na última semana uma jovem inteligente como você tentaria me esquecer. Entretanto, cuida de mim, me dá banho, me alimenta, sorri e… provoca.

— Pensei que estivesse apenas melancólico nos últimos tempos.

— Não.

— Então o que foi?

— Estava pensando como as mulheres são traiçoeiras.

Não se surpreendeu ao ver um brilho de raiva nos olhos de Avery.

— Bem — replicou ela — , quando só se convive com prostitutas e adúlteras, é de se esperar tais pensamentos que negam honra e lealdade ao sexo feminino.

— Pode ser, menina. — No íntimo Cameron sabia que existiam mulheres de valor no mundo, entretanto sentia uma absurda necessidade de agredir. — Mas nem todas que conheci eram prostitutas ou adúlteras. Uma foi minha noiva, jovem nascida em berço de ouro, supostamente casta e boa.

— Casou-se com ela?

— Não, o noivado terminou. Quinze dias antes do casamento, ela veio ficar em Cairnmoor com minha mãe, seus servos e alguns soldados, incluindo um primo distante chamado Jordan.

Fez-se um silêncio pesado, e Avery tirou suas próprias conclusões bem depressa.

— Ela e Jordan eram amantes?

— Sim, e não eram primos de verdade. O tal Jordan revelou ser o filho de um antigo e grande inimigo de meu pai. Os dois planejavam usar a festa do casamento para introduzir seus soldados em nossa casa. Minha família, os vassalos e eu seríamos assassinados. Já haviam introduzido uma meia dúzia de homens dentro dos muros do castelo, e eles começaram a realizar o plano sujo. Cameron respirou fundo, e continuou:

— Seis pessoas desapareceram no espaço de poucos dias, e depois encontramos seus cadáveres no fundo do fosso.

E você se culpa por essas mortes, pensou Avery, desejando consolá-lo. Em voz alta perguntou:

— Como descobriu o que planejavam?

— Fui aos aposentos de minha noiva resolver uns detalhes de última hora, vi Jordan entrando de modo furtivo, e encostei o ou vido na porta. Muito simples.

Avery estremeceu.

— E descobriu que falavam a seu respeito. Cameron riu de modo irônico.

— Sim. Ouvi seus planos e o que acontecera com os desaparecidos. Também soube que minha noiva estava muito contente por que não teria que consumar o casamento comigo. Temia que eu, um bruto, tocasse sua pele aveludada.

— Preferia cavaleiros louros e magros que cortavam o pescoço dos que os recebiam em seus lares. — Avery ficou feliz ao vê-lo suspirar, agradecido pelo apoio. — É difícil ver quem mente sob sorrisos gentis e gestos suaves. A lisonja é tão agradável que a tendência é nos iludir. O que fez, Cameron?

— Fechei os portões, prendi os traidores, e quando o resto de sua soldadesca chegou, peguei-a de surpresa e enforquei todos.

Era duro ouvir isso, mas Avery sabia que Cameron fora mais misericordioso do que muitos, que sem dúvida proporcionariam uma morte lenta e dolorosa para seus inimigos.

— E sua noiva? — quis saber.

— Deixei-a viver mais uns dias em Dairnmoor cheia de medo, e depois fiz com que voltasse para casa coberta de vergonha. — Fez um breve silêncio sem deixar de fitá-la, e depois perguntou à queima-roupa. — E você? Quem a traiu?

Surpresa por ver que Cameron lera sua alma, respondeu:

— Oh! Um rapaz, um pouco antes de ir para a França. Meus pais me levaram à corte, e creio que esperavam que arrumasse um marido. Para encurtar a história, isso não se revelou uma tarefa fácil, pois não deixei todos os homens caídos aos meus pés. Entretanto havia um jovem que demonstrou grande interesse por mim. — Sorriu de modo envergonhado. — Como nunca havia sido cortejada antes, confesso que me deixei iludir. Dizia-se à boca pequena que era um conquistador e vagabundo, que preferia passar o tempo nos leitos das mulheres em vez de trabalhar, mas me iludi pensando que sempre chegava a hora de um homem se emendar e escolher esposa.

Cameron pressentia como essa história iria terminar, e precisou resistir à tentação de pedir para que parasse, a fim de evitar-lhe sofrimento. Não conseguia imaginar como os outros homens ignoravam a beleza de Avery e o fogo que emanava de seu delicado corpo. De repente sentiu uma vontade enorme e irracional de encontrar o tal rapaz e dar-lhe uma surra memorável. Após o inci dente com sir Charles sentia-se muito protetor para com Avery.

— Mas seu namorado não pensava em constituir família?

— Talvez quisesse tomar jeito, porém não comigo. Enquanto me cortejava mantinha um relacionamento com uma mulher casada, e acabei flagrando os dois no jardim, durante uma festa. Depois descobri que seu interesse pela tal moça baseava-se no dinheiro. — Avery suspirou, dando de ombros. — Percebi então que o que desejava na vida não estava na corte.

— Sem dúvida ele era louro e muito bonito — comentou Cameron tentando brincar.

Dessa vez ela riu com vontade.

— Tinha cabelos negros, pele muito branca, e olhos azuis. Quando voltei ao salão da festa, o marido da moça me perguntou se eu a vira, e… Bem, digamos que descobri nessa noite que a pele muito clara tende a produzir os piores hematomas.

Cameron ergueu o copo em um brinde.

— Garota perversa! O marido deu uma surra em seu namorado traidor.

— Sim, mas foi um erro deixar o orgulho falar mais alto. O marido poderia ter matado os dois. O rapaz só levou uma grande sova porque era um molóide que não sabia lutar.

— Que estranho! Em geral as mulheres gostam dos homens fortes. Por que seu pretendente era tão requisitado?

Os olhos de Avery brilharam com malícia.

— Parece que possuía outros predicados que agradavam o sexo fraco, em especial entre as quatro paredes de um quarto.

— Avery! — exclamou Cameron, fingindo-se chocado.

— Não se preocupe. Só ouvi dizer. Não cheguei a constatar.

— Muito bem. Mas só queria lhe dizer que acho os homens loucos por não lhe darem atenção. É magra, porém seu corpo é bem-feito, e tem olhos lindos.

— Muito obrigada, milorde — replicou ela em tom de troça, mas no íntimo emocionada com o elogio espontâneo.— E descobri que tenho um fraco por cavaleiros morenos e belicosos.

Piscou um olho de modo brejeiro.

Sem conseguir resistir por mais tempo, Cameron agarrou-a e puxou-a para seu colo.

— Sente-se melhor, não? — perguntou Avery com voz rouca, enquanto ele lhe acariciava as pernas.

— Sim — ele replicou, beijando-a.

— Não vai ficar melancólico de novo?

— Impossível prometer isso, porque sei que tenho um filho que a mãe não batizou e que quase morreu na floresta.

Avery pressentiu que Cameron desejava se desculpar pela semana de indiferença, e essa era a melhor maneira que encontrara.

— Muito cruel, admito, em especial da parte das pessoas que o abandonaram para morrer.

— Porque era moreno como o demônio, de olhos e cabelos negros, e a marca em seu ventre provava isso — murmurou Cameron com amargor.

Era isso que mais o magoava, refletiu Avery. Cameron sabia que não era o tipo mundano e elegante que agradava a maioria das mulheres. Não sabia elogiar nem paparicar, costumava ser mal-humorado, e era provável que muita gente se surpreendesse ao saber que ela o amava.

O cavaleiro MacAlpin tornara-se seu anjo. Por sua vez concluiu que as outras eram tolas por não perceber a beleza contida nas feições másculas e nos misteriosos olhos escuros.

— Então sou uma grande pecadora — disse, afinal — , porque sempre desejo beijar a marca que tem junto ao umbigo.

Cameron estremeceu e, com voz contida, disse:

— Ninguém jamais dirá que não satisfaço os desejos de uma dama.

Sim, pensou Avery, beijando-o com paixão. Era sua dama que não desejava perdê-lo e voltar para Donncoill sozinha. Com gesto suave, desamarrou-lhe a túnica, beijando o tórax rijo. Cameron suportou as carícias tentadoras o mais que pôde, e por fim a segurou com fúria, fazendo-a sentar na cadeira, e principiando a beijar os seios brancos.

— É linda, Avery. Feita de seda, ouro e mel. Acariciou-a pelo corpo todo, até fazê-la gemer de prazer. Avery o fez compreender que desejava muito mais do que simples beijos, então Cameron a fez deitar-se e a penetrou de modo sensual, iniciando uma cavalgada que se encerrou com ambos gritando e se retorcendo no clímax do desejo.

Avery desabou em seus braços, exausta. Um pensamento engraçado cruzou-lhe o cérebro. Cada vez que fazia amor parecia depois que iria morrer de cansaço, então como é que seus pais agüentavam a vida de casados havia mais de vinte anos? Era surpreendente ainda estarem vivos! Porém, tanta paixão produzira uma enorme família. E o melhor era que continuavam trocando olhares carinhosos, mesmo depois de tantos anos.

Uma batida na porta da cabina a fez voltar à realidade e ter medo que alguém os visse naquela posição.

— Prima — disse a voz de Gillyanne. — Venha ver o céu estrelado.

Depois ouviram-se os passos da menina que se distanciava, fazendo Avery respirar aliviada e murmurar:

— Creio que acabei de ver estrelas. Cameron riu.

— Venha, menina,

Ambos começaram a se vestir, e ela voltou a ser a enfermeira prestimosa.

— Terá que continuar tomando o remédio três vezes ao dia até chegarmos em terra firme.

— E tem ervas medicinais suficientes? Mais da metade de meus homens estão enjoados.

— Pode-se fazer uma enorme quantidade da beberagem com um punhado de ervas, e nem todos os soldados ficaram tão doentes como você e Leargan. Alguns precisarão apenas de mais um dia para se acostumarem com o balanço do navio.

— Vamos ver as estrelas — murmurou Cameron.

De mãos dadas, deixaram a cabina. O chefe dos MacAlpin voltara a ficar de bom humor, e Avery precisou fazer força para não perguntar se tudo voltara a ficar bem entre os dois. Seu amor-próprio se rebelava pelo fato de ter sido posta de lado e depois o aceitado de volta como um carneirinho dócil. Prometeu a si mesma que se chegassem a ficar juntos um dia, iria ensiná-lo a se desculpar e dar explicações. Não doíam para quem as dava, mas machucavam quem não as recebia.

 **Capítulo XVII**

— Não percebi o quanto sentia saudade da Escócia — disse Avery, de pé na colina pedregosa ao lado de Gillyanne, enquanto admirava o campo ao redor. — Juro que após um dia aqui já me sinto diferente.

— Faz frio — resmungou a prima, apertando o manto ao redor do corpo.

— Não é nada romântica, Gilly.

— Sou, mas detesto congelar sob o vento do norte.

— O que precisa é de mais substância nos ossos.

— Olhe quem está falando! Uma moça que pode ser derrubada com o toque de uma pena.

— Ainda estou de pé, apesar de tudo. — Avery ajeitou atrás da orelha uma mecha de cabelos agitada pelo vento. — Creio que ganhei alguns quilos.

— Sim, se não soubesse que sua menstruação continua, diria até que está grávida.

— Sabe que se alguém cair dessa colina pode se machucar muito? — replicou Avery com os olhos semicerrados, fazendo a prima rir. — Gostaria de já estar em Donncoill — murmurou, fitando os MacAlpin preparando o acampamento.

Gillyanne segurou-lhe a mão, dando-lhe apoio. — Também penso assim, mas primeiro iremos para Cairnmoor. Avery aquiesceu e lutou contra as lágrimas que teimavam em rolar por seu rosto.

— Não consegui fazê-lo mudar de idéia.

— Nem poderia. Cameron tem certeza que a irmã é uma mulher desonrada e que nosso Payton é o responsável. A menos que seu irmão se case por livre vontade, teremos que fazê-lo assumir o compromisso. Nossos pais e demais irmãos fariam o mesmo. — Fez uma pausa e suspirou. — O problema é que a moça está mentindo, tenho certeza. Lançará mão da hombridade e caráter de Payton para torná-lo seu marido. Detesto ficar insistindo nessas teorias tristes, mas trate de manter essa idéia na cabeça senão irá sofrer muito mais.

— Então por que me esforço tanto para fazer Cameron me amar?

— Porque está apaixonada.

— Isso tudo irá me fazer muito infeliz.

— Tente pensar na alegria que nossos pais sentirão ao nos rever.

— E você é quem mais merece isso, Gilly. Apenas gostaria que não tivesse passado por tantos problemas.

— Ora! E quando foi que a felicidade chegou de graça para alguém?

— O que acha que estão tramando lá em cima? — perguntou Cameron para Leargan, enquanto observavam Avery e Gillyanne na colina.

— Procurando uma pedra bem grande para fazê-la rolar sobre você?! — conjeturou o primo, sorrindo ante o olhar aborrecido do outro.

— Desde que desembarcamos ontem tem sido um poço de piadas sem graça.

— Não sabia o quanto desejava rever estas terras. As urzes, colinas, rochas…

— Os cardos, o frio, a chuva… Leargan riu e balançou a cabeça.

— Ora, admita! Está feliz por ter voltado. Também sentia saudade.

Cameron sorriu de leve.

— É verdade. Vai ser ótimo chegar a Cairnmoor. Franziu a testa, pensando em Avery e Gillyanne.

— Não acho que aquelas duas estejam tramando alguma coisa, Cameron. Talvez estivessem com saudade da Escócia também.

— Ou se questionam de que lado fica Donncoill e se têm parentes aqui por perto.

— Com medo de que seus planos nos levem a uma guerra de feudos?

— Não, enquanto tiver as duas para negociar por Payton. E não estou ameaçando sua vida, só quero que se case com Katherine.

— Para alguns rapazes isso é o mesmo que uma sentença de morte. — Depois de um momento, Leargan tratou de emendar: — Não estou me referindo especificamente a sua irmã.

— Bem, não posso imaginar os Murray derramando sangue por causa disso.

— E o perfeito sir Payton será o marido ideal.

— A perfeição pode ser irritante. Leargan soltou uma gargalhada.

— Acho que está com ciúme, primo.

Avery sentou-se ao lado de Cameron e observou-o dormir. Caso o tempo se mantivesse firme e a estrada que seguiam fosse plana e sem obstáculos, poderiam chegar a Cairnmoor dentro de quatro dias. Então, pensou com tristeza, Cameron a trocaria por Payton, a mandaria para casa e destruiria sua vida. Não sabia como iria suportar tanto sofrimento.

Podia compreender a questão de honra, orgulho e lealdade pela irmã, refletiu, mas como Cameron conseguia imaginar que obrigando Payton a um casamento daria a felicidade a Katherine?

Além disso, depois de tanto tempo juntos, sabia que despertara-lhe algum afeto. Mas talvez isso fosse muito pouco, e era o que mais temia. Estava preparada para ser negociada por Payton, porém tinha medo de que, na hora do adeus, lorde MacAlpin a tratasse com frieza.

Com cautela, levantou-se, afastou-se de Cameron, e começou a se vestir. Não podia permitir que ele destruísse a beleza de suas lembranças, refletiu. Precisava ter o consolo de poder lembrar dos momentos maravilhosos, embora breves, que haviam usufruído juntos. Se pudesse evitar o olhar sem emoção de Cameron na hora da despedida, tudo estaria bem.

Após guardar algumas roupas e suprimentos em uma sacola, esgueirou-se para fora da tenda. Ninguém montava guarda ali perto, pois não esperavam que fugisse de novo. Respirando fundo, Avery mergulhou nas sombras dos bosques que circundavam o acampamento.

Quando já se embrenhara o suficiente, olhou para trás. Doía-lhe deixar Gillyanne, mas sabia que a prima compreenderia seu gesto. Não podia arriscar a vida de alguém querido em sua fuga, mas tinha certeza de que ninguém no grupo dos MacAlpin faria mal à menina.

Afastou-se bastante do acampamento, imaginando até onde poderia chegar. A menos que Cameron acordasse e desse por sua falta, só notariam que fugira pela manhã. Então, segundo seus cálculos, dispunha de três horas, talvez mais. Se estivesse indo na direção certa, seria o suficiente, pensou.

Quando se reunisse com a família, diria que Gillyanne estava bem, e que confiava na integridade do chefe dos MacAlpin. Cameron jamais machucaria uma mulher ou uma criança, tinha certeza.

Isso poderia aliviar Payton e dar-lhe chance de escolher que caminho tomar. Só esperava que Cameron não entendesse sua fuga como uma traição.

— Desapareceu? O que quer dizer com isso?

Ouvindo o próprio grito ecoar pelo acampamento, Cameron tratou de respirar fundo e se acalmar. Quando acordara e não vira Avery a seu lado, imaginara que fora tomar um pouco de ar. Em bora um tanto decepcionado por não poder começar o dia fazendo amor outra vez, de nada suspeitara.

Entretanto, depois que se vestiu e Donald lhe trouxe o café da manhã, começara a ficar preocupado. Havia muitos perigos no bosque e, no momento, além de inquieto, estava desconfiado e com raiva.

— Alguns de seus pertences desapareceram — anunciou Anne, entrando na tenda.

Cameron fitou Gillyanne.

— Ela não fugiria sem você.

A menina deu de ombros e nada disse. Cameron insistiu:

— Aonde iria?

— Donncoill.

— Não sabe como chegar lá.

— Avery teve uma longa conversa com o capitão MacMillan. Creio que pode ter aprendido os caminhos.

Cameron não pensara nessa possibilidade e maldisse a própria cegueira.

— Não parece muito preocupada pelo fato de Avery tê-la dei xado para trás — comentou com mau humor, evitando os olhos observadores de Gillyanne.

— Sei que não me fará mal — replicou ela com segurança. — Não corro perigo.

— E Avery também não corria— dardejou Cameron.— Jamais lhe faria mal.

— Não sei, não. Creio que a pobre Avery resolveu não esperar para vê-lo estragar tudo.

Cameron não tinha certeza do que a menina queria dizer com aquilo, mas antes que abrisse a boca de novo, Leargan entrou para avisar.

— Os cavalos estão todos no acampamento. Avery saiu a pé.

— Então será fácil encontrá-la. — Assim dizendo, Cameron saiu da tenda como um raio e dirigiu-se até os cavalos. Parou ao ver que Leargan o seguia. — Irei sozinho.

— Acha que é seguro?

Assim dizendo, Leargan se aproximou para ajudá-lo a arrear a montaria.

— Quem sabe? Mas irei só. Assuma o comando do acampamento. Quando encontrar aquela menina tola, voltarei.

— Por que não a deixa ir embora? Que diferença fará?

— Se por algum milagre encontrar a família, revelará que Gillyanne não corre perigo em minhas mãos, e perderei meu outro trunfo.

— E se a encontrar e levar para Cairnmoor, partirá seu coração.

— Avery conhecia meus planos desde o princípio— murmurou Cameron, montando na sela. — Jamais menti.

— Talvez não com palavras, porém…

Mas Leargan interrompeu-se, balançou a cabeça com desalento, e afastou-se do cavalo.

— Pense nisso, Leargan. São três dias de galope daqui até Donncoill, imagine a pé. Uma jovem sozinha durante tanto tempo corre muitos perigos.

Assim dizendo, Cameron fustigou o cavalo, que saiu a toda a brida. Rumou na direção de Donncoill, esperando que Avery ti vesse seguido as informações do capitão MacMillan. Quando fugira na França, encontrara o acampamento com facilidade, aler-tando-o a tempo sobre o ataque dos DeVeauxx, portanto era óbvio que tinha senso de direção.

Mas seria difícil encontrá-la em um bosque tão grande, com tantos lugares para se esconder. E caso se perdesse…

"Se a encontrar e levar para Cairnmoor, partirá seu coração", dissera Leargan. E Cameron não conseguia esquecer as palavras de Gillyanne. "Creio que a pobre Avery resolveu não esperar para vê-lo estragar tudo."

Começava a compreender. Avery Murray não era uma viúva solitária, esposa adúltera ou cortesã experiente. Fora uma virgem, e ele a deflorara, fato que sempre era muito importante na vida de uma mulher. Na maioria dos casos os romances acabavam com o fim da paixão, entretanto o relacionamento dos dois era muito peculiar.

Apesar de cínico por causa das mulheres que haviam passado por sua vida, não podia deixar de pensar que a história com Avery era diferente e bonita. Entendia agora por que ela não desejava ver tudo terminar como ele planejara, portanto fugira para se poupar do sofrimento.

Praguejou, recordando as palavras que Avery murmurara em seu delírio de febre. Dissera que o amava mas que não conseguira conquistar seu amor.

Durante muito tempo tratara de esquecer aquelas frases, mas fora em vão. Será que mesmo delirante Avery dissera a verdade, revelando os próprios sentimentos? Era fácil para uma moça inexperiente confundir desejo físico com amor.

Avery permeava suas ações sempre guiada pelo coração. Mas havia também uma outra explicação para sua fuga. Desejava salvar Payton, e alertar a família que os MacAlpin estavam blefando, e que não iriam matar seu irmão caso não se casasse com Katherine.

Sim, tudo fazia sentido. E poderia inclusive alegar que Cameron a seduzira, de modo que não tinha moral para julgar Payton.

Entretanto balançou a cabeça, negando a idéia a si mesmo. Sem dúvida, caso Avery alcançasse a família, falaria de seus planos, mas isso não a transformava em uma traidora, pois tinha tanto direito de proteger seu irmão como ele em relação a Katherine.

No íntimo sabia que Avery apenas impediria que Payton fizesse um casamento sem amor. Afinal, se desejasse prejudicá-lo e ao seu clã, não teria dado o alarme no dia do ataque de DeVeauxx ao acampamento.

Esporeando o cavalo, ergueu a cabeça e disse a si mesmo que a única coisa importante no momento era encontrá-la. Os demais problemas tinham-se tornado insignificantes. Avery era uma jovem frágil, sozinha nos bosques, e os perigos nessas condições eram enormes e incontáveis. Precisava encontrá-la antes que algo de mau lhe acontecesse.

Era quase meio-dia quando por fim a encontrou. Já estava tão desesperado que não sabia se a beijava ou surrava. Ao subir uma pequena colina, deparou com Avery sentada junto a um riacho, os pés descalços dentro da água cristalina, e uma postura de descanso e alívio.

— Espero que esteja cheia de bolhas — resmungou consigo mesmo, disfarçando a alegria.

Tomando cuidado para não chamar sua atenção, foi se aproximando.

Avery mexeu os pés na água. Doíam muito por causa das várias horas de marcha, e temia chegar exausta a Donncoill.

— Talvez devesse ter roubado um cavalo — murmurou.

— Então poderia mandar enforcá-la como ladra.

A voz profunda e forte as suas costas não a surpreendeu, pois no íntimo esperara revê-lo, porque o amava muito. Sem se voltar, replicou:

— Não poderia negociar meu cadáver por Payton. Cameron decidiu ignorar a resposta petulante, e indagou com rudeza:

— Parou para pensar que me deixou sozinho na cama?

— Coitado! Aborrecido por não poder se divertir comigo logo cedo?

Deixou escapar um leve grito quando ele a segurou pelo braço e a fez levantar, voltando-a para si, e fitando-a nos olhos com uma expressão irada.

— Em primeiro lugar — sibilou MacAlpin — , jamais voltará a chamar o que existe entre nós dois de "diversão". — Não sabia por que isso era a coisa mais importante a dizer no momento, porém Avery o deixava louco de raiva. — Em segundo, nunca mais volte a sair sozinha pelos bosques.

— Recuso-me a voltar com você.

Cameron fez força para não sacudi-la como um saco de farinha.

— Vai comigo, nem que tenha de amarrá-la na sela. Foi um ato muito estúpido! Pensei que era uma mulher inteligente. Levaria uma semana ou mais para chegar a pé a Donncoill, se chegasse! Além do mais acabou de ter muita febre e o clima da Escócia é rigoroso. — Lançou um olhar para a sacola caída sobre a relva. — Também não trouxe suprimentos suficientes, e dentro de um dia não teria mais o que comer. Os bosques estão cheios de animais selvagens, e duvido que as pessoas com quem topasse fossem todas boas e gentis. — Tomou fôlego. — Por fim, poderia se ferir, e não conseguir mais caminhar. Quem a ajudaria então?

— Chega— sussurrou Avery com firmeza.— Talvez não tenha considerado todas as possibilidades, mas estava com pressa.

Sabia que Cameron jamais entenderia seus motivos para partir. Se não a amava, não compreendia seu sofrimento e o quanto desejava afastar a dor. Fora tolice fugir durante à noite e encetar, sozinha e desprevenida, uma jornada tão longa, mas o desespero a motivara.

Olhou os próprios pés, e comentou:

— Estão imundos de novo.

Cameron quase riu, apesar da preocupação e da raiva. Avery parecia uma criança triste e aborrecida ao mesmo tempo. Bem, jamais lhe prometera amor eterno, refletiu, e se ela não entendera isso, a culpa era só sua.

Fez com que sentasse na grama e voltou a banhar-lhe os pés. Desejaria poder aliviar sua dor moral também, mas Avery precisava entender suas responsabilidades de chefe do clã.

Depois de enxugá-la com a borda do próprio manto, esticou-o na relva e a fez sentar. Seus olhos se encontraram e, sem que precisassem dizer uma só palavra, começaram a se acariciar e beijar com doçura. Quando, por fim, seus corpos se uniram, Cameron murmurou:

— Não vai ficar triste.

— É a terceira ordem? — replicou Avery, enlaçando-o com as pernas.

— Sim.

Quando permaneceram deitados, ofegantes e cansados, Cameron tentou se fazer entender melhor.

— Mudaria as coisas se pudesse, mas devo agir como a honra e o dever me obrigam.

Avery apenas aquiesceu com um gesto de cabeça, e sua passividade o fez sentir uma pontada fria no coração.

 **Capítulo XVIII**

O castelo de Cairnmoor era colossal. Avery o fitou, prendendo o fôlego, enquanto subiam a cavalo o caminho que levava aos portões. Um pequeno lago contornava a propriedade de um lado, que se erguia, majestosa, da rocha em que fora edificada. Um fosso-enorme circundava os outros três lados do castelo, e Avery refletiu que sua família teria muito trabalho para libertar Gillyanne e ela daquele lugar, caso fosse necessário.

Sua atenção foi desviada para os gritos de boas-vindas que sau davam a volta de Cameron e seu grupo. Era evidente que todos apreciavam seu chefe. A medida que se aproximavam, Avery pôde ver que as pessoas eram bem vestidas e com boa aparência, o que denotava fartura.

Quando alcançaram o pátio interno do castelo e Cameron a ajudou a apear, Avery foi empurrada para o lado pelos vassalos que ansiavam por cumprimentar seu líder, e quando Gillyanne se aproximou, segurando-lhe a mão, sentiu-se menos só. Uma dor aguda invadiu-lhe o coração, porque desejava rever sua própria família, e as lágrimas nos olhos da prima a fizeram perceber que Gillyanne sentia o mesmo. Apesar de saber que revendo seu clã diria adeus a Cameron, sua saudade não diminuía.

Um senhor alto e elegante se aproximou com um sorriso feliz. Os cabelos raiados de branco e algumas rugas no rosto eram os únicos traços que o diferenciavam de Cameron. Avery não se surpreendeu ao ouvir que era o primo Iain.

Ficou tensa quando Cameron se aproximou com o parente para apresentá-la, pois não sabia o que as pessoas em Cairnmoor pensavam de Payton.

— Ora! Por fim se casou, rapaz? — perguntou Iain, beijando as mãos de Avery e Gillyanne.

Contra sua vontade, Cameron ficou vermelho como um camarão e, evitando fitar os sorrisos irônicos das duas, apresentou:

— Primo Iain, esta é lady Avery Murray e sua prima, lady Gillyanne.

— Murray? — O senhor franziu a testa, mas não havia ódio em seu belo rosto. — Parentes de sir Payton Murray?

— Sim — respondeu Cameron. — Avery é sua irmã.

— Bem, existe uma história que desejo ouvir, e Katherine está ansiosa para vê-lo, primo. As senhoras desejam ir para seus aposentos e, quem sabe, tomar um banho quente?

— Obrigada, milorde— disse Avery.— Paramos faz meia hora para nos refrescarmos, e imagino como todos do clã desejam confraternizar com os que regressaram.

Os homens aquiesceram, e as duas jovens seguiram Iain, Cameron e Leargan para o interior do castelo.

— Que lugar fabuloso — murmurou Gillyanne ao ouvido da prima. — Por certo é o lado rico da família.

Penetraram no enorme saguão e viram as ricas tapeçarias nas paredes. Ocuparam lugares na mesa principal à esquerda de Cameron, e de frente para sir Iain e Leargan. Avery serviu-se de pão, queijo, frutas e carnes frias, enquanto Cameron contava suas aventuras para o primo mais velho, que, com olhar penetrante, parecia ler nas entrelinhas.

Quando o senhor se preparava para fazer uma pergunta a Avery, um murmúrio se elevou no salão, anunciando a entrada de alguém importante, e Cameron sussurrou:

— Katherine.

Avery soube que estava prestes a conhecer a mulher que armara uma cilada para Payton. Observou a jovem que, com gestos graciosos, se aproximou da mesa e abraçou Cameron.

Katherine era alta, com formas exuberantes, e de cabelos negros como o irmão. A pele era branca como marfim, e seus olhos de um azul profundo. Avery estremeceu ao perceber que o olhar em sua direção era curioso mas também calculista.

Além disso, algo lhe dizia que não havia sinceridade no abraço que dava em Cameron, e que tudo fazia parte de uma encenação. Um rápido olhar para Gillyanne a fez saber que a prima pensava o mesmo.

— Venha, irmã, sente-se à mesa conosco.

Cameron sentia-se inquieto porque o abraço de Katherine não o emocionara.

— Esta mulher está sentada no meu lugar — protestou Katherine, apontando para Avery.

Surpreso com a grosseria, Cameron ralhou.

— Sente-se ao lado de Leargan.

— Posso trocar de lugar — ofereceu-se Gillyanne. — Apesar de exausta pela viagem, não me custa levantar um instante, e Avery fará o mesmo, e lady Katherine poderá repousar seu belo traseiro no…

— Gillyanne! — interrompeu Cameron, fuzilando Leargan e Iain com um olhar, porque os dois continham o riso com dificuldade. — Katherine se sentará perto de Leargan, e todos poderemos conversar.

— Ainda bem que não pediu para ela se sentar ao meu lado — a menina disse baixinho para Avery.

A prima mais velha tratou de enfiar-lhe na boca um pedaço de maçã, enquanto vencia a tentação de dar um chute por baixo da mesa em Leargan, que parecia estourar de vontade de rir.

— Quem são estas mulheres? — inquiriu Katherine, sentando-se ao lado do primo e fitando Gillyanne.

Cameron fez as apresentações, e o modo frio como as três responderam o fez suspirar, apreensivo. A batalha parecia já ter sido declarada. Com gesto disfarçado, estudou o semblante frio e petulante da irmã, e percebeu, assombrado, que já não confiava tanto em sua palavra. Katherine tornara-se uma estranha, uma bela e jovem mulher que não conhecia.

Essa idéia o deixou triste e frustrado. E isso acontecera por sua própria culpa, refletiu. Em Cairnmoor nunca tivera tempo para ela, e depois fora para a França, deixando-a aos cuidados de outros parentes. Quem sabe agora, que voltara, poderia refazer o vínculo entre os dois.

— Então são parentes de meu Payton — disse Katherine com segurança.

— Avery é sua irmã.

— Verdade?

Foi apenas uma palavra, mas Avery compreendeu que nas entrelinhas a outra quisera comentar como uma moça magrela e com roupas surradas podia ser aparentada com um homem tão bonito e elegante como Payton Murray. E o modo de Cameron franzir o cenho a fez perceber que ele entendera o mesmo.

— Continua afirmando que sir Payton Murray a seduziu? — perguntou o irmão.

Katherine fitou-o com arrogância.

— Creio que a palavra que usei foi estupro.

Com o canto do olho Cameron viu que Avery segurava Gillyanne pelo ombro, impedindo-a de se levantar, e continuou:

— É uma acusação muito grave, menina. Tem certeza disso? Katherine fitou-o mais um instante, e depois desviou o rosto, com um erguer de ombros e um suspiro exasperado. Com gesto teatral pegou um lenço bordado do bolso da saia, e enxugou os olhos. Depois, com lábios trêmulos e os longos cílios negros encobrindo-lhe o olhar, murmurou:

— Talvez não tenha usado o termo correto. No meu desespero por ter sido tratada de modo tão leviano e depois abandonada, desejei ferir Payton como ele me feriu.

Um rumor a sua esquerda fez Cameron desviar o olhar para as primas. Avery batia nas costas de Gillyanne.

— O que houve?

— Ela engasgou com um pedaço de maçã. Cameron voltou a fitar a irmã.

— Lamento por sua dor, Katherine.

— Não é sua culpa — replicou Katherine, ajeitando as saias sobre o ventre. — Porém temo que meu amante desleal tenha me deixado grávida.

— Meu Deus! — murmurou Gillyanne, fitando o ventre arre dondado de Katherine. — Parece que pelo menos isso é verdade!

— Concordo — replicou Avery no mesmo tom — , mas por certo não foi Payton. Jamais negaria a paternidade, portanto está claro que se recusa a desposá-la porque sabe que a criança não é sua.

— Então a pergunta a ser feita é quem é o culpado?

— Primeiro precisamos descobrir de quantos meses é a gravidez e quando Katherine esteve na corte — sussurrou Avery para a prima. — Necessitamos rezar para que os criados não lhe votem uma cega lealdade, senão será difícil descobrir a verdade.

— Senhoras… — disse Cameron, percebendo a conversa furtiva. — Algum problema?

— Não — replicou Avery. — Eu e Gillyanne estávamos apenas lastimando quantas boas mulheres são abandonadas pelos amantes.

Cameron ficou vermelho ao notar o sorriso angelical de Gillyanne, e disse para a irmã:

— Não sofrerá por isso, Katherine. — Voltou-se para um criado. — Traga pena e papel. Escreverei a sir Payton.

— Não adiantará, Cameron — disse a jovem MacAlpin. — Ele se recusa com frieza a atender qualquer chamado.

Ignorando o comentário, Cameron tomou da pena que o criado se apressara a trazer.

— Posso forçar seu amante a honrar o compromisso, Katherine.

Interrompeu-se ao ver Avery e Gillyanne se erguerem com um repelão, muito magoadas.

— Creio que desejo me recolher — disse Avery sem fitar o anfitrião.

Cameron tomou-lhe a mão.

— Entenda que sou obrigado a agir assim. Avery afastou-se com brusquidão.

— Sei disso, mas não esperava tanta frieza. Onde ficam meus aposentos?

— Acomodem lady Avery no quarto de minha mãe — comandou Cameron — e lady Gillyanne no quarto ao lado.

A menina permaneceu ainda um pouco, enquanto Avery se afastava e, fitando-o com seriedade, disse:

— Espero que essa pena arranque seus olhos.

— Gilly — chamou Avery. Quando a menina se aproximou, perguntou: — O que estava fazendo?

— Agradecia Cameron pela ótima refeição.

Assim que a porta do salão se fechou e as meninas Murray desapareceram, Cameron deu um suspiro de alívio, fitando Lear-gan com ferocidade.

— Acha tudo isso divertido? O primo apontou para a carta.

— Isso? Não, mas me divirto muito com Gilly. É um demônio de criança! Se não tivesse o dobro de sua idade ficaria tentado a esperar que crescesse mais um pouco para torná-la minha esposa.

— Mas, Leargan — sibilou Katherine — , ela é um pouco estrábica e seus cabelos parecem um ninho de ratos.

— Personalidade vale mais que beleza — replicou Leargan, falando como se fosse com uma criança retardada mental. Voltou-se para o primo. — Cameron, menciona seu filho na carta?

— Que filho? — quis saber a irmã. — Não me diga que a magrela o culpa de tê-la engravidado?

— Não insulte lady Avery — murmurou Cameron de dentes cerrados.

Katherine sorriu com malícia.

— Instalou-a no quarto ao lado do seu para vigiá-la melhor? — De repente pareceu pensar e, colocando a mão no peito, arre galou os olhos. — Oh! Faria isso por mim, meu irmão? Pretende se vingar nela por minha causa? Que nobre!

Embora soubesse que Katherine não tinha obrigação de gostar de Avery, Cameron sentiu uma raiva surda.

— O que acontece entre lady Avery e mim não é da sua conta, Kate. O menino a quem Leargan se refere é um bastardo de minha ex-amante. Em um golpe do destino, a prima de Avery e seu marido o encontraram perdido e o acolheram.

— Bem, isso livra da responsabilidade e esse casal merece mesmo seus agradecimentos.

Cameron piscou diversas vezes, estupefato com as palavras insensíveis da irmã a respeito de seu filho. Afinal, era seu sobrinho! Voltou-se para Leargan, que mantinha uma expressão indecifrável.

— Mencionarei na carta que Avery e Gillyanne me contaram sobre o menino Alan e que existe uma forte possibilidade de ele ser meu filho. Entretanto deixarei claro que esse assunto deverá ser analisado com calma, e nada tem a ver com sir Payton.

— Pretende acolher a criança? — perguntou Katherine com ar surpreso.

— Vá descansar, irmã. É óbvio que as surpresas do dia a deixaram tonta. Conversaremos no banquete de hoje à noite.

Assim que Katherine se retirou do salão, Cameron se concentrou na carta. Sabia que Leargan desejava conversar, mas evitou-o. Por fim selou o envelope e entregou-o a Rob e Colin para que o levassem a Donncoill.

Recostou-se na cadeira, tomou um gole de vinho e ficou surpreso por ver que não se sentia satisfeito.

— Então está feito — comentou Leargan.

Cameron não respondeu. Deveria se sentir triunfante por ter dado o primeiro grande passo para salvar a honra da irmã, mas um enorme vazio jazia em seu peito.

— Talvez devesse ter esperado um pouco mais — prosseguiu Leargan.

— Por quê?

— É evidente que Katherine está mentindo. Uma hora diz que foi violentada, depois alega que exagerou…

— Duvida que sir Payton seja o pai de seu filho?

— Se ela já admitiu que talvez não tenha sido estupro, pode ter mentido sobre o resto também.

— Preciso acreditar em minha irmã. Ela está de fato grávida, e se não aceitar sua palavra que Payton é o pai, a envergonharei perante todos.

— Tinha esperanças que lady Katherine estivesse mentindo sobre a gravidez — comentou Avery, deitando-se na enorme e confortável cama.

— Mas mente sobre o resto — replicou Gillyanne, sentando-se na beirada.

— Sei disso. Payton se nega a assumir a responsabilidade, por tanto tenho certeza que ele não é o pai da criança. Cameron não conhece meu irmão, e tudo que sabe sobre nossa família é o que ouviu dizer, portanto também tem o direito de duvidar de nossa palavra, já que somos parentes.

Embora usando de lógica, Avery sofria. Cameron fizera exatamente o que dissera que faria desde o início. Apesar da paixão que lhe demonstrava, não arredara um centímetro do plano de vingança. Como se lesse seus pensamentos, Gillyanne murmurou:

— Poderia ter pensado um pouco em você.

— Gilly, sua única irmã está gerando um bastardo.

— Não é justo para Payton, que deve ter dito a verdade, e também para você e Cameron, que se amam e serão separados. Tudo porque a bela Katherine se entregou a algum lacaio ou algo assim, mas deseja um marido nobre.

— E Katherine irá transformar a vida de meu irmão em um verdadeiro inferno, tenho certeza. Não o ama, e só deseja satisfazer seu orgulho ferido.

Naquele momento Anne e Therese entraram no quarto, e logo Gillyanne saiu. Avery observou os trajes luxuosos em verde e dourado que Anne trazia nos braços.

— O lorde envia para usar no banquete de hoje.

— Banquete?

— Para celebrar nosso retorno. São vestidos de lady Katherine.

— Ela é maior que eu. Tenho seios pequenos.

— Mas estes vestidos são de quando ainda era mais magra. — Anne sentou-se e suspirou. — Soube que lorde Cameron enviou uma carta exigindo a presença de sir Payton em Cairnmoor. É um tolo!

— Não, Anne. É um homem atormentado pelas queixas da irmã. Meus tios e primos fariam o mesmo em seu lugar. O único problema é que Katherine está mentindo, e nesse ponto creio que de fato Cameron poderia ser mais esperto, mas se deixa iludir porque a ama.

— Esperava que ele solucionasse o caso sem mandá-la embora, Avery?

— Sim, porém agora que constatei que Katherine está de fato grávida…

— Reparei que o lorde a instalou no quarto ao lado do seu.

— Acha que devo trancar minha porta?

— Não. Faça amor com ele de tal maneira que não a esqueça jamais.

Avery sorriu.

— É o que pretendo fazer.

— Ótimo! Experimente os vestidos e farei os reparos necessários.

Avery vestiu o traje dourado e depois o verde.

— Usará o segundo amanhã. Lady Katherine foi muito generosa dando-lhe os vestidos. Na verdade, tinha oferecido uma roupa marrom horrorosa, mas sua criada particular nos mostrou onde guar dava os trajes que já não usa, e eu e Therese escolhemos à vontade. Gillyanne também terá lindos vestidos. São nobres e irão se trajar como as moças elegantes que devem ser.

— Para impressionar Katherine?

— Isso mesmo. E quando estiver a sós com lorde Cameron, trate de usar seu encanto.

 **Capítulo XIX**

— Estão vivas?

— Sim, mamãe, sãs e salvas. Payton sorriu, fitando os pais, tios e tias. As mulheres choravam, abraçando umas às outras, e depois se agarrando aos homens, que lutavam para controlar a própria emoção, evitando as lágrimas.

— Onde estão elas? — perguntou por fim o pai de Avery.

— Em Cairnmoor, aos cuidados de sir Cameron MacAlpin — replicou Payton.

— Por que ele não as enviou para casa? — quis saber a mãe.

— Porque deseja algo em troca.

— Um resgate? De quanto?— bradou sir Eric. — Não costumo ceder às extorsões, mas faremos tudo para ter nossa Gilly de volta.

— E nossa filha Avery — acrescentou sir Nigel, observando Payton com atenção. — Quanto?

— Não se trata de quanto mas de quem — corrigiu Payton com serenidade.

— Quem? — replicou a mãe, franzindo a testa, e logo arrega lando os olhos com compreensão. — Sim! MacAlpin! Aquela jovem terrível!

— Gisele, esqueceu de me contar alguma coisa? — perguntou sir Nigel à esposa, com voz calma mas olhar feroz.

— Deixe-me explicar, mamãe — atalhou Payton. — Da última vez que estive na corte conheci uma moça que tentou me atrair. Como era nobre e fora levada para lá a fim de encontrar marido, fiz o máximo para evitá-la. Em certas ocasiões sua insistência me obrigou a ser mais duro do que desejava, e como é muito mimada, não gostou de minha atitude. — Sorriu de modo tranqüilo. — Então voltei para casa e esqueci o episódio, mas logo recebi uma mensagem de seu guardião, sir Iain MacAlpin, dizendo que a jovem alegava ter sido violentada por mim. — Neste ponto Payton ergueu a mão, pedindo silêncio ante os protestos indignados dos parentes, e voltou a sorrir. — Também exige que vá a Cairnmoor sem perda de tempo e case com a moça que, diz ele, arruinei, lady Katherine MacAlpin.

— Sim — murmurou lady Gisele. — Payton me contou o episódio mas pensei que logo a verdade seria descoberta.

— Começo a perceber nosso problema — resmungou Nigel.

— Meu problema — corrigiu Payton, continuando a história. — Repliquei que Katherine mentia e desafiei seu guardião a me apresentar as testemunhas que alegavam meu crime.

— Não foi muito conciliador de sua parte.

— Pode ser, mas fiquei furioso. Em seguida fui comunicado que a moça estava grávida. É claro que neguei a paternidade. Bem, as queixas continuaram por um certo tempo e depois terminaram. Pensei que tivessem descoberto a verdade em Cairnmoor, e esqueci o fato, lamentando apenas que não se tivessem desculpado comigo. — Payton fitou a carta que trazia nas mãos. — Parece que o guardião de Katherine estava apenas esperando a volta de sir Cameron.

— E agora sir Cameron o acusa de estupro?

— Creio que está em dúvida, porque ainda não fez isso. Entretanto Katherine insiste em dizer que sou seu amante e pai da criança que traz no ventre. Caso vá para Cairnmoor e aceite ser seu esposo, Cameron nos restituirá Avery e Gillyanne.

— Como foi que ele pôs as mãos em nossas meninas?

— Parece que prestou algum serviço para um tal sir Charles DeVeauxx.— Payton sorriu ao ver a expressão de repulsa no rosto da mãe. — Recusou-se a atacar alguns inimigos dos DeVeauxx e preparava-se para partir, quando conheceu as duas. O resto da história elas mesmas contarão, diz a carta.

— Bastardo! — dardejou sir Nigel.

— Mas está com a faca e o queijo na mão — comentou Gisele.

— Acha que poderá fazer mal às meninas?— perguntou Bethia.

— Não — replicou Payton. — Algo me diz, segundo seu modo de escrever, que nada lhes fará de mau, entretanto não as devolverá com facilidade.

— Então talvez seja conveniente irmos até lá e pegarmos Avery e Gillyanne de volta — disse Nigel.

— Não — redargüiu Payton. -— Irei sozinho a Cairnmoor. Gisele segurou a mão do filho.

— Mas sir Cameron o fará desposar aquela moça e você não a ama. Além disso seu primogênito não será sangue do seu sangue.

— Verdade, porém não posso deixar minha irmã e Gillyanne como prisioneiras em Cairnmoor. E quem me diz que as ameaças não virão em breve e que sir Cameron se queixe com o rei? Irei, mas isso não quer dizer que me casarei com Katherine. Tentarei arrancar-lhe a verdade, e para tanto preciso ir até lá. E sir Cameron menciona mais uma coisa. — Passeou o olhar pelos parentes. — Diz que Avery e Gillyanne apresentaram uma forte possibilidade de ele ser o pai de Alan.

— Oh, meu Deus! — exclamou tia Maldie. — Elspeth vai ficar feliz e triste ao mesmo tempo.

— Mas sir Cameron escreve que o caso do menino é algo à parte e o discutirá depois. Fiquei tentado a barganhar Alan pela minha liberdade, mas isso despedaçaria o coração de Elspeth. Não o farei. Se sir Cameron é pai do menino, pertencem um ao outro, mas o processo de mudança deverá ser feito com muito cuidado.

Porém lady Gisele pensava no filho.

— Katherine é uma mentirosa, e seu casamento com ela será um erro, meu filho.

Payton pousou a mão no ombro da mãe.

— Arrancarei a verdade, com a ajuda de Avery e Gillyanne.

Assim que as meninas Murray deixaram o salão em Cairnmoor, Cameron recostou-se na cadeira e tomou um grande gole de vinho. Sua irmã saíra em seguida, e embora desconfiasse que as três mulheres iriam se confrontar, resolveu ficar fora da questão. Que elas resolvessem seus problemas sozinhas. Só esperava que não houvesse derramamento de sangue, refletiu com um sorriso.

Havia uma semana que exigira a presença de sir Payton em Cairnmoor, mas parecia uma eternidade. A chegada do nobre deveria solucionar o problema, porém seria o fim de seu relacionamento com Avery, que agia de modo muito estranho.

Desde que a pusera no quarto ao lado do seu, esperara encontrar sempre a porta aferrolhada, entretanto a cada noite ela o recebia de braços abertos, e era uma amante excepcional. Devia ter algum plano em mente, ponderou pela milésima vez, só que não conseguia atinar com o que ela ganharia com isso. Aborrecido, voltou a encher o copo com vinho.

— Avery o transformou em um bêbado, meu rapaz?

— Quem sabe, Iain. — Cameron sorriu para o parente mais velho. — Cada vez que nos reunimos nas refeições, fico esperando que Katherine e Avery se lancem uma sobre a outra.

Iain acenou, com compreensão.

— Comer nesse clima dá indigestão.

— É cansativo.

— Sim, e parece cansado, meu rapaz.

Do outro lado da mesa, Leargan soltou uma gargalhada. — Não é apenas a briga entre as mulheres que cansa meu primo. Todas as noites ele…

— Leargan — resmungou Cameron em tom ameaçador.

— Ora, primo! Sabe que jamais seria indelicado com Avery. Mas devo estar com inveja. Daria tudo para ter uma moça tão meiga e apaixonada ao meu lado.

— É óbvio que preciso ser mais discreto— comentou Cameron, franzindo a testa. — Mas creio que Avery está tramando alguma coisa.

— E o que pode ser? — questionou Leargan com ar de troça. — Deixá-lo tão cansado que não conseguirá possuir outra mulher depois que a abandonar?

Cameron decidiu ignorar o sarcasmo.

— Avery está sendo dócil demais. Afinal, pretendo mandá-la embora, quero que seu irmão case à força com Katherine, e ela age como se tudo estivesse bem e não existisse ressentimento. É orgulhosa e geniosa. Por que está agindo assim?

— Bem, por certo não está sendo amável com Katherine — comentou Iain.

— Tem razão. Às vezes penso em deixar um de meus homens vigiando as duas para que não se matem.

— Talvez Avery compreenda que você não tem escolha.

— De vez em quando penso que espera me ver encontrar outra saída para o problema.

— Mas Katherine sem dúvida está grávida.

— Gravidez que, segundo Avery, não é responsabilidade de seu irmão — lembrou Cameron.

— Enquanto Katherine precisa de um marido e aponta o dedo contra sir Payton.

Cameron voltou-se para Iain.

— Acha que minha irmã está mentindo? Passou mais tempo com ela do que eu.

— Sem dúvida Katherine é capaz de mentir, mas não posso afirmar nada — retrucou Iain.

Cameron suspirou.

— Falhei em meus deveres de transformá-la em uma pessoa correta.

— Não se torture. Todos nós a mimamos quando era criança, mas também lhe demos bons exemplos. Katherine não é apenas mimada, mas vaidosa também, e pouco gentil com os subordinados. E isso ninguém lhe ensinou.

— Claro que não! Nem o senhor nem tia Agnes são esnobes. — Cameron fez uma pausa e depois perguntou: — Conheceu sir Payton?

— Superficialmente.

— Ouvi dizer que é um poço de perfeição. Iain sorriu.

— Fiquei admirado pelo modo como as moças o perseguiam, mas nunca ouvi nenhum comentário que o desabonasse. Algumas palavras irônicas de homens enciumados, mas foi tudo. Fiquei muito surpreso quando Katherine o acusou, porém precisei acreditar. Afinal, é do nosso clã.

— Não teve escolha — concluiu Cameron. — Mas acreditou na história do estupro?

— Não. Em primeiro lugar, com a popularidade de que desfruta, Payton não precisava empregar tais métodos, e Katherine em nenhum momento apresentou o ar devastado de quem sofrera trauma tão terrível. Hoje acredito que se algo existiu foi sedução, e com a permissão dela.

— Começo a pensar que Katherine planeja conseguir o homem que deseja, me forçando a ajudá-la — disse Cameron.

— Então não apresse o casamento — aconselhou Leargan.

— Impossível esperar demais.

— Uma ou duas semanas não farão grande diferença. Cameron remexeu-se na cadeira de maneira desconfortável.

— Detesto admitir, mas começo a duvidar de Katherine. Tenho observado tudo que diz e faz desde que voltei, e estou sempre pensando que é uma mentirosa.

— Então deixe que as meninas Murray descubram a verdade.

— Acha que estão tentando fazer Katherine cair em uma ar madilha?

— Com certeza. E trate de ficar vigilante também.

Katherine ergueu os olhos do bordado que fazia, e fuzilou Avery e Gillyanne com uma expressão irada.

— Vocês duas não têm outro lugar para ficar?

— Não — replicou Avery, sentando-se em frente.

Passeou o olhar pelo solário das senhoras do castelo. Era um cômodo adorável, em especial durante o dia. Observou a boa e gorducha tia Agnes que, como sempre, dormitava junto à lareira. Avery duvidava que a gentil e ingênua senhora tivesse sido uma boa guardiã para a esperta Katherine.

Naquele instante Gillyanne sentou-se no mesmo sofá que Katherine, e Avery sufocou uma risada. Era típico da prima se apro veitar do fato de que Katherine não a suportava e se sentia inquieta ao seu lado.

— Ouvi dizer que se uma pessoa mentirosa bebe água benta sua língua fica negra, apodrece e cai — disse a menina, estendendo um copo para Katherine.

— Crendices de camponeses — resmungou a outra sem aceitar a água, e dando um tapa na mão de Gillyanne. — Por que está apalpando meu estômago?

— Para ver se não colocou uma almofada aí — replicou Gillyanne com toda a calma.

— Carrego o filho de sir Payton e vocês sabem disso.

— Não.

Katherine lançou um olhar de desprezo para as duas primas.

— Claro! Não querem admitir. Recusam-se a imaginar que ele possa ser um sedutor sem coração, e que usou uma moça de modo torpe.

— Payton não é santo — redargüiu Avery com voz tranqüila, sabendo que isso irritava a outra. — Entretanto não seduziria ou violentaria uma virgem para depois negar-se a assumir as conseqüências.

— Está dizendo que não era virgem quando conheci seu irmão? — replicou Katherine, deixando o bordado de lado.

Avery pensou que a outra pusera palavras em sua boca, pois nem pensara nessa possibilidade. Entretanto, voltando a fitar a velha tia Agnes que dormia, concluiu que era bem capaz de Katherine já ter aprontado das suas muito antes de conhecer Payton.

— Não — disse em voz alta. — Apenas mantenho que seu amante não é Payton.

— Então por que desejaria me casar com ele?

— Porque é bonito, rico e todas as mulheres a invejariam. Suspeito que o verdadeiro pai de seu filho não tem todas essas qualidades.

— Ótimo! Agora está me acusando de levantar as saias para um pobretão qualquer?

— Muitos cavaleiros dignos não possuem fortuna.

— Tenho um dote maravilhoso, e não preciso me preocupar em casar com um homem rico.

— Então por que não se casa com o homem que a deixou grávida em vez de insistir em levar um inocente ao altar?

— Acha impossível que seu irmão tenha me desejado? — dar-dejou Katherine com um sorriso de sarcasmo. — Já virei a cabeça de muitos rapazes.

— Acredito que sim, porque é muito bonita. Sem dúvida Payton poderia admirá-la, mas não a levaria para a cama. Meu irmão não é tolo, e sabia que estava em busca de marido. Payton ainda não pretende se casar, e por certo se afastou de você.

— Talvez a atração que sentiu por mim tenha sido muito forte.

— Fitou as duas Murray com desdém. — Pelo menos tenho predicados que atraem os homens.

— Mas parece que não é muito inteligente, pois acha que essa mentira dará certo — replicou Avery.

— Não será preciso. Basta que possa me casar com quem desejo. — Levantou-se de repente e se aproximou da senhora ador mecida, acordando-a com certa rudeza. — Vamos nos recolher, tia Agnes. — Voltou-se para Avery. — E se pensa que dormindo com meu irmão Cameron vai conseguir evitar esse casamento, está muito enganada!

Assim que a jovem se retirou com a velha senhora, Avery olhou em volta, procurando algo para descarregar a fúria. Gillyanne se aproximou.

— Tenho certeza absoluta que Katherine mente sobre Payton.

— Sem dúvida! A cada dia suas palavras revelam isso. E o pai da criança deve ser um homem pobre.

— Não podemos permitir esse casamento.

— Katherine deve ter tido amantes na corte. Não aqui em Cairn-moor, pois todos acabariam sabendo, e ela não poderia mentir.

— Payton logo chegará, e poderemos perguntar se a viu com outros nos bailes da corte. Precisamos obter um nome. Creio que Cameron começa também a suspeitar de Katherine.

— Mesmo assim quer obrigar Payton a esse casamento.

— Porque não surgiu outra possibilidade até o momento. Precisamos conversar com a criada particular de Katherine.

Gillyanne seguiu a prima até a porta.

— A mulher foge de nós.

— Então precisamos da ajuda de Anne.

Ao saírem, esbarraram com Cameron e Leargan.

— Verei você mais tarde — avisou Avery. — No momento preciso resolver uma coisa com Gillyanne.

Cameron aquiesceu, e observou-a afastar-se. Depois voltou-se para o primo.

— Vai tentar me convencer de que as duas não estão planejando alguma coisa?

— De jeito nenhum. Concordo com você.

 **Capítulo XX**

— Alguém viu Avery? — perguntou Cameron, entrando no solário das senhoras.

Passeou o olhar pelo cômodo, refletindo que sempre gostara daquele recanto, embora no momento estivesse carregado com um clima de tensão e raiva. Gillyanne sentava-se ao lado de Anne, fingindo bordar, mas encarando Katherine o tempo todo.

Cameron conhecia esse olhar, que parecia desnudar todos os pensamentos de uma pessoa.

Anne conservava o rosto placidamente inclinado para o trabalho de agulha, mas mantinha vigilância sobre as duas moças. Do outro lado, tia Agnes cochilava, como sempre, alheia ao que se passava ao redor.

— Perdeu sua concubina? — perguntou Katherine. Cameron ia repreendê-la com raiva, mas mudou de idéia.

— Corrija-me se estiver errado, Katherine, porém não é você quem está aí sentada, com o ventre inchado pela semente de um homem? — Calou-se ao vê-la enrubescer, e depois prosseguiu: — Então trate de tomar cuidado quando falar de lady Avery. E volto a fazer a mesma pergunta. Alguém a viu?

— Está nos jardins — respondeu Gillyanne. — Recebeu notícias de nossas famílias?

— Sir Payton chegará pela manhã. Não perdeu tempo, porque enviei uma carta há oito dias. — Cameron abriu a porta. — Vou avisar Avery.

— Cameron — disse Katherine.

— Sim?

— Diga a essa menina insuportável para parar de me fitar desse jeito.

Lorde MacAlpin sabia como esses olhares perturbavam, e tratou de satisfazer a irmã.

— Gillyanne, pare de olhar para Katherine.

Avery arrancou umas ervas-daninhas, perguntando-se por que a jardinagem não parecia acalmá-la como sempre acontecera no passado. Acabou concluindo que antes não sofria por amor.

Se fosse esperta, trancaria sua porta para Cameron, que nunca lhe dava esperança para o futuro, refletiu. Tinha todo o direito de dar-lhe as costas, mas sabia que não faria isso. Aliás, se o expulsasse de seu leito, iria contra o plano de fazer com que ele a amasse tanto quanto o amava, e de se tornar imprescindível na vida dele. Só desejava que Cameron lhe desse alguma pista para saber se estava conseguindo seu objetivo.

Suspirou e ergueu o rosto para o céu. Era hora de se preparar para o jantar e precisava tomar um banho. Ergueu-se para deixar o jardim, e quase esbarrou em Cameron.

— Veio aqui me dizer algo ou só me admirar toda suja de terra? — perguntou com ar de riso.

Quando ele apenas a fitou de modo atento, Avery inquiriu:

— Algo errado?

— Não. Estou apenas procurando um ponto limpo no seu rosto para beijá-la.

Avery riu, mas o rosto de Cameron tornou-se sério.

— Seu irmão chegará ao amanhecer.

— E então poderei partir com Gillyanne?

— Sim, caso sir Payton aceite as condições.

— Gostaria de ter uns momentos a sós com Payton antes de deixar Cairnmoor. Não o vejo há meses e por certo continuarei sem vê-lo por muito tempo depois de amanhã.

— Está bem.

Haviam chegado ao saguão do castelo, e Avery dispunha-se a subir as escadarias, quando viu Katherine descendo os degraus.

— Rolou com sua amante na lama? — perguntou a jovem, fitando Avery de cima a baixo com repulsa.

Por certo ela nunca se suja, pensou a jovem Murray, sorrindo ante a tensão de Cameron. De repente, rápida como um raio, subiu os degraus que a separavam de Katherine, tomou-lhe o rosto alvo entre as mãos, beijou-a nas duas faces, e deu-lhe um abraço aper tado que deixou o rico vestido manchado.

— Vou sentir saudade, Katherine — sussurrou, percebendo o olhar furioso da outra. — Mas acho que a recíproca não é verdadeira.

Voltou a subir as escadas, arregaçando as saias, quando Cameron perguntou:

— Avery, quer jantar comigo em meus aposentos?

Só havia uma razão para tal convite, pensou ela. Era a última noite que passariam juntos. Naquele instante soube que devia mandá-lo para o inferno, mas respondeu:

— Sim, estarei lá dentro de uma hora.— Fitou o próprio vestido sujo, e emendou: — Duas horas.

Avery permaneceu enrolada na toalha de linho e abriu a porta para Anne de modo distraído. Seria sua última noite com Cameron… por um certo tempo. Não ousava nem pensar na palavra "sempre", embora essa palavra ficasse rondando sua mente como um punhal erguido e pronto a ferir seu coração. Precisava manter uma certa esperança no futuro, ou desperdiçaria seu encontro chorando o tempo todo.

Pensava também que gostaria de usar algo especial, e Anne pareceu ler seus pensamentos, porque arrancou-lhe das mãos a roupa de baixo usual.

— Nada disso! Não esta noite.

— E por que não?

— Será a última que passará em Cairnmoor… por um certo tempo.

— Quanto otimismo! Anne ignorou o comentário.

— Uma ceia especial foi enviada aos aposentos de lorde Cameron. Terão privacidade.

— Nada é muito particular neste castelo.

— Em especial porque todos se interessam por seu relacionamento com o amo. — Sorriu, satisfeita. — Gostamos muito dos dois. Vista isso!

Assim dizendo, exibiu o que trazia suspenso no braço.

Avery prendeu a respiração ao ver a transparência da camisola e do roupão que pareciam ter mais rendas que tecido. Eram da cor do ouro com o rendado em negro. Um escândalo, concluiu, algo digno de uma cortesã de luxo.

— Onde encontrou essa roupa vergonhosa, Anne?

— Lembra-se de ter dito duvidar que Katherine fosse a flor pura e imaculada que todos acreditam ser? Bem, creio que tem razão. Estas não são as vestes adequadas para uma jovem casta.

— Katherine?! Meu Deus! Encontra as coisas mais interessantes nos seus armários! — Avery riu. — Entretanto ainda não flagrou um homem escondido ali.

— Lamento. Se ela dividiu o leito com algum dos rapazes daqui, eles são muito discretos a esse respeito. Vamos lá! Vista-se!

— São lindas, mas vou me sentir nua. Além do mais, se pertencem a Katherine, ficarão muito largas em mim.

— Nada disso. — Com gesto rápido, Anne vestiu a camisola em Avery.— Ficou perfeita, e o roupão pode ficar um pouco largo, não terá importância.

Avery examinou o resultado, e riu.

— Continuo me sentindo despida. O que Cameron vai dizer? Anne soltou uma gargalhada.

— Ficará tão surpreso que não dirá nada.

Cameron bebericava vinho enquanto andava de um lado para o outro. Parecia que seria a primeira noite com Avery, mas já eram amantes havia várias semanas, e essa, na verdade, era a última noite juntos.

Esse pensamento o deixou muito ansioso, e tratou de não pensar a respeito. Naquele instante ela entrou, fazendo-o voltar-se para fitá-la e ficar estático.

As roupas que Avery usava revelavam cada curva de seu corpo de maneira mais provocante que se estivesse completamente nua.

— Onde conseguiu essas vestes? — perguntou com voz rouca, aProximando-se e tocando um dos seios brancos entre as mãos.

— Anne as trouxe para mim.

— Onde será que as encontrou?

— Isso não vem ao caso, já que está satisfeito.

— Como não ficaria?

Avery estremeceu de prazer. Quando ouvia sua voz profunda e cheia de paixão nada mais interessava no mundo.

— Tire o roupão— pediu Cameron sem afastar o olhar do corpo perfeito que parecia cintilar sob o tecido dourado.

Avery corou.

— Não há muita roupa por baixo.

— Sei disso. Quero admirá-la enquanto jantamos.

— E por que não tira sua túnica também?

— Quer me ver despido à mesa?

— Tem suas fantasias e eu as minhas — replicou Avery em tom malicioso.

Pouco falaram enquanto comiam e, de vez em quando, Avery colocava uma cereja entre os lábios do amante, que a fazia beber vinho de sua taça.

— O modo como me fita, menina, me faz esquecer de que sou um homenzarrão feio de pele muito morena e sobrancelhas cerradas e negras.

Avery ergueu-se e deu a volta na mesa.

— Ah, Cameron! É um homem muito bonito. — Sentou-se em seu colo, e acariciou-lhe os cabelos. — Tem um físico forte e musculoso e olhos penetrantes como brasas acesas. Suas cicatrizes traduzem sobrevivência e vitórias.

Com a sensualidade natural de uma mulher apaixonada, beijou-lhe o ventre rijo, fazendo-o gemer de prazer.

— Será uma noite inesquecível — murmurou, deslizando os lábios para o peito musculoso. — Teremos lembranças para o resto de nossas vidas…

— Porque amanhã…

Avery colocou um dedo sobre sua boca, fazendo-o calar.

— Não diga nada. Vamos ignorar o futuro e aproveitar o momento.

Assim dizendo, continuou a acariciá-lo até Cameron cerrar os olhos e buscar forças para manter o controle mais um pouco. Por fim, com gesto rápido, ele a fez descer de seus joelhos, e sentaram em uma poltrona de espaldar alto. Posicionando-se entre suas pernas, possuiu-a de modo lento e voluptuoso, fazendo-a tombar a cabeça para trás, e soluçar de prazer.

Beijou-lhe os seios brancos e túmidos, e a dança do amor foi intensificando o ritmo, até seus corpos vibrarem no auge da paixão.

— Quero ver seu desejo aumentar a cada instante, até o fim — sussurrou-lhe Cameron ao ouvido.

Avery deixou-se levar, seguindo o clamor do sexo, porque na quela noite não podiam existir reservas ou falsos pudores.

Mais tarde Cameron tomou de um pedaço de linho, umedecen-do-o em uma jarra com água. Depois deslizou o tecido macio pelo corpo de Avery, enxugando-lhe o suor, e fazendo-a vibrar com os gestos sensuais e acariciadores. Ofereceu-lhe hidromel, bebida for te que logo lhe subiu à cabeça.

Beijou-lhe os longos cabelos dourados e murmurou:

— O que deseja de mim, Avery? Peça o que quiser. Esta é uma noite mágica.

Deixe-me ficar com você para sempre!, bradou seu coração, mas ela respondeu com ar de riso:

— Estou preocupada em sobreviver depois de tanto prazer. Beije-me sem parar. Adoro seus beijos.

— Termine sua bebida.

— Estou zonza.

— Ótimo! É esse meu plano — replicou ele, deslizando os lábios pelo lóbulo da orelha rosada, fazendo-a estremecer e gemer.

— Beije todo o meu corpo, Cameron, como sabe fazer.

— Nunca antes beijei cada centímetro do corpo de uma mulher. Ela pareceu muito surpresa.

— Verdade? Não consigo acreditar! É um homem tão experiente quando se trata de sexo…

— Talvez, mas sempre me relacionei com mulheres muito vividas que já haviam passado por centenas de experiências, e isso me desgostava um pouco. Mas você, Avery, é diferente. Tomei-a virgem e sou seu primeiro homem. Seu corpo é uma flor que desabrochou sob minhas mãos, delicioso, inocente e limpo. — Suspirou e voltou a beijá-la com desejo. — Sempre quero acariciar cada parte de sua pele, e nunca fico satisfeito.

Ela riu com suavidade.

— Por isso me embebedou com hidromel? Para que ficasse solta e sem inibições?

— Talvez, mas não era preciso, pois você sempre se entrega de maneira total e absoluta. Minha fome é insaciável, como a de uma fera. A cada novo contato fico ansiando pelo próximo.

Tomou um púcaro de geléia de amora sobre a mesa, e fitou-a com um brilho malicioso no olhar, fazendo-a compreender, mesmo sem palavras, quais eram suas intenções. De modo vagaroso e deliberado, espalhou a geléia sobre seu corpo macio.

— Creio que passamos da espontaneidade para a licenciosidade muito depressa — comentou Avery, fechando os olhos e se entregando às delícias.

— Bela palavra… licenciosidade… — murmurou Cameron, muito ocupado em deslizar os lábios pelos seios intumescidos.

 **Capítulo XXI**

A batida seca à porta e a voz de Leargan não era o que Cameron desejava ouvir logo cedo. Aconchegou-se ao corpo sedoso de Avery e manteve os olhos fechados. Sorriu ao perceber que começava a se sentir excitado de novo, e isso era inacreditável, já que haviam passado a noite fazendo amor.

— Cameron! Saia da cama!

— Vá embora, Leargan!

Mal gritara, temeu acordar Avery, mas ela apenas resmungou sobre o barulho, continuando a dormir.

— Um certo sir Payton aguarda no salão principal.

Todo o calor abandonou o corpo de Cameron. De modo lento, libertou-se dos braços de Avery, embora ansiasse por permanecer ao seu lado. Tratou de lembrar-se que Katherine estava grávida e precisava de um marido. Isso lhe deu forças para sair da cama. O dever o chamava, batendo na porta com alarde, e era obrigado a obedecer. Não era apenas irmão de Katherine, mas o senhor de Cairnmoor, e não tinha escolha.

Entreabrindo a porta do quarto, avisou Leargan que desceria em dez minutos. Então fez suas abluções matinais, lutando para ignorar a longa noite de prazer que tivera com Avery. Quando acabou de se vestir, ela acordou, e isso o deixou inquieto. Sabia que era covardia, mas gostaria de ter saído do quarto em silêncio. Afinal, o que havia a dizer?

— Payton chegou — disse Avery, adivinhando, e sentando-se na cama, enquanto afastava os cabelos do rosto.

— Sim, e espera por mim lá em baixo no grande salão — respondeu Cameron, cerrando os punhos ante o desejo de tocá-la mais uma vez.

Avery enrolou-se no lençol e deixou o leito.

— Posso falar com ele a sós antes de partir?

— Sim.

— Obrigada. Irei aguardá-lo em meus aposentos. Cameron a observou enquanto rumava para o seu quarto, envolta no lençol.

— Avery?

— Sim?— Ela parou junto à porta de conexão, mas sem fitá-lo. — Não há nada a dizer.

— Creio que não. — Cameron esfregou os dedos no peito, sem saber por que se sentia tão mal. — Espero que…

— Também espero, Cameron, mas não sei se pela mesma coisa.

O som da porta se fechando com um estalido seco o fez estremecer. Tratou de direcionar os pensamentos para o próximo passo, e pensou que mandaria alguém limpar seu quarto de cima a baixo, nessa manhã. Assim esperava não sentir mais o perfume de Avery.

Um grupo de mulheres se formara perto do grande salão, e quando viram o senhor do castelo, deram passagem, com um rumor de saias. Murmuravam sobre o recém-chegado que, de pé ao lado de Leargan, aguardava.

Sem dúvida sir Payton Murray era um homem bonito, refletiu Cameron com certa irritação. Não muito alto ou de físico avantajado, mas algo lhe dizia que poderia manejar a mais pesada espada com facilidade. Estava bem vestido e cada gesto denotava nobreza e elegância.

Era como Gillyanne o descrevera, sem tirar nem pôr, além de ser muito jovem.

— Quantos anos tem? — perguntou-lhe à queima-roupa, aproximando-se dos dois homens.

— Farei vinte e um dentro de um mês — respondeu Payton com tranqüilidade.

— Mas possui um título de nobreza há vários anos?

— Sim, o rei me premiou por bravura quando tinha dezessete anos.

— Salvou o príncipe de morrer afogado — explicou Leargan com animação.

Cameron serviu-se de vinho, e observou o primo, que sorria sem parar.

— Tem algo a dizer, Leargan? Senão nosso convidado pensará que somos um bando de tolos sorridentes.

— Sir Payton, conheça sir Cameron MacAlpin — apresentou Leargan, sem perder a calma.

— Payton, meu querido!

Três pares de olhos se voltaram para a porta, e viram Katherine, passando pelo grupo de mulheres e correndo na direção do recém-chegado. Com gestos tranqüilos, o rapaz evitou que a jovem o sufocasse de abraços e, esquivando-se, beijou-lhe a mão com polidez.

A jovem dama fez uma expressão de desagrado, entretanto não escapou ao olhar observador de Cameron a ausência de verdadeira emoção por parte da irmã.

— Saiam do caminho, por favor — disse uma outra voz feminina à porta.

Ante o som, Katherine enrijeceu, murmurando:

— Pensei que a pequena estivesse dormindo.

Payton desviou o olhar frio da jovem, e exclamou com um sorriso:

— Gillyanne, meu amor!

Graciosa, a menina se atirou nos braços do primo. Após erguê-la do chão e beijá-la, ele a fez tocar com os pés os luxuosos tapetes, e observou:

— Está muito bonita, Gilly.

— Sim. As turbulências e problemas não conseguiram me prejudicar — brincou ela.

— Tem razão, querida. Só a fizeram se transformar em uma jovem encantadora.

— Que gentileza!

— Obrigado. Tento ser um cavalheiro sempre.

— Pensei que estivesse de saída— interrompeu Katherine, postando-se entre os dois primos que se divertiam com a troca de brincadeiras.

— Sentirá minha falta? — perguntou Gillyanne com expressão angelical, e sem esperar resposta, virou-se para Cameron:— Creio que não serei convidada para o casamento. A propósito, quando será?

Cameron sabia que havia mais do que mera curiosidade na pergunta de Gillyanne, e respondeu:

— Daqui a uma ou duas semanas.

— Mas, Cameron… — protestou Katherine. — E meu filho?

— O que tem ele? Não vai a lugar nenhum.

A jovem pareceu chocada com a resposta, enquanto Payton e Leargan fixaram o olhar em seus copos de vinho, tentando conter o riso. Gillyanne encostou-se em Cameron, que a cingiu com os braços.

— Quem diria! Você tem senso de humor — disse ela, dirigin-do-lhe um sorriso.

— Devo ter mesmo, porque ainda não a estrangulei.

— Sempre querida por todos, Gilly? — provocou Payton.

— Por algumas pessoas, pelo menos — replicou a menina. — Onde está Avery?

— Sim. Onde está minha irmã? — questionou Payton, fitando Cameron.

Analisando o olhar do recém-chegado, Cameron teve a nítida impressão que por trás do rosto bonito e das maneiras elegantes, Payton Murray era um leão pronto a lutar por seus entes queridos e seus direitos. Até o momento nada vira de errado no rapaz e, de modo estranho, isso o irritava um pouco.

— Avery deseja um rápido encontro com você antes de deixar Cairnmoor — disse Cameron. — Espera-o em seus aposentos. Decidi libertar sua irmã e sua prima já, em um gesto de boa vontade, esperando que cumpra com seu dever, sir Payton.

— Vou levá-lo até ela — prontificou-se Gillyanne. — depois pegarei meus pertences e trarei para baixo. Diga a Avery que esperarei aqui.

— Será um breve encontro, Gilly. Bowen disse que aguardará duas horas e já se passou uma desde que cheguei.

— Bem, se o prazo se esgotar irei até os portões e lhe direi para esperar mais um pouco. — Gillyanne relanceou um olhar para Cameron e explicou: — Bowen é o capitão da nossa guarda e muito protetor a meu respeito.

Assim que Payton e Gillyanne saíram, Cameron voltou-se para Leargan.

— Quantos homens dos Murray estão sentados do lado de fora de meus muros?

— Cerca de quarenta. Tenho a impressão que a mensagem que nos enviaram é que caso as moças não apareçam dentro de duas horas, os Murray ficarão desconfiados de nossas intenções. É me lhor nos assegurarmos que tal não aconteça.

— Sim — concordou Cameron. — A última coisa que desejo é uma batalha.

— Bem, jamais poderiam tomar Cairnmoor com um punhado de soldados — intrometeu-se Katherine. — Não há motivo para preocupação.

— Creio que não deseja que mate os homens de sir Payton até se ver casada com ele.

A irmã cerrou os lábios demonstrando aborrecimento.

— Vejo que voltou a ficar mal-humorado. Vou me retirar. Assim que Katherine se afastou, Cameron despencou em sua cadeira favorita. Mal acordara e a manhã já prenunciava um dia cheio de problemas, refletiu com seus botões.

Avery sentava-se na cama, olhando para sua pequena bagagem, e contendo as lágrimas. Anne e Therese tinham acabado de visitá-la em seus aposentos para desejar-lhe uma boa viagem, e ambas agiam como se soubessem que em breve voltaria. Avery desejava muito acreditar nisso, entretanto tudo em que conseguia pensar naquele momento era que Cameron jamais expressara seu amor e o desejo que ficasse. Nem uma vez, nem no auge da paixão, ele dera a perceber que não desejava o fim do romance.

Ergueu o rosto quando a porta do quarto se abriu, e lá estava Payton, trazendo-lhe alegria e dor ao mesmo tempo. Amava-o de todo o coração, mas essa visita assinalava o início de sua jornada de volta para casa, longe de Cameron MacAlpin.

Contendo-se, sorriu para o irmão, que olhou ao redor e comentou:

— Deram-lhe um belo quarto. Você e Cameron são amantes?

— Pergunta nada sutil, mano.

— São?

— Sim, mas não precisa ficar com ar de aborrecimento. Entreguei-me de boa vontade.

— Então Cameron não a seduziu para vingar-se?

— Bem, no início o plano era esse. Disseram-lhe que você estuprou sua irmã, e só eu e Gillyanne estávamos por perto para defendê-lo. — Suspirou, resignada. — Não fomos testemunhas muito confiáveis.

— Porém Cameron já não acredita nisso.

— Tem razão. Não sei muito bem quando foi que mudou de opinião, mas de fato isso aconteceu. E seus planos a meu respeito mudaram também. Desistiu de enxovalhar minha honra, e sei que me deixaria em paz… se eu quisesse.

— Menina terrível! — exclamou Payton, sorrindo, mas logo ficando sério outra vez. — Você o ama.

— Desesperadamente — admitiu Avery com simplicidade.

— Entretanto ele a está mandando embora.

— Creio que não tem alternativa. Quer ver a irmã casada com você, agora que a sabe grávida.

— A criança não é minha.

— Não precisa me dizer isso, Payton. No momento em que Cameron me disse que você renegara a paternidade soube que não era o culpado. Portanto, sei também que jamais dormiu com Katherine.

— Mas MacAlpin insiste em me casar com a irmã, e espera que, com seu gesto de boa vontade, permitindo que vocês duas partam para Donncoill, eu me submeta.

— Sim e não. Cameron tem dúvidas, Payton. Eu e Gillyanne sabemos disso.

Payton praguejou em voz baixa, e começou a andar de um lado para o outro.

— Mesmo assim quer me forçar ao casamento.

— Tem uma irmã solteira e grávida. Katherine admitiu com relutância que não foi violentada mas seduzida, entretanto insiste que você é o pai de seu filho. O que o pobre Cameron pode fazer?

— Nada, e compreendo sua posição. Entretanto isso não diminui o terror que sinto de tornar aquela jovem minha esposa.

Avery abraçou-o.

— Quando será o casamento?

— Em uma ou duas semanas. — Payton examinou o rosto da irmã. — Por que será que esta notícia a deixou tão feliz?

— Porque é uma prova de que Cameron duvida da palavra de Katherine.— Encostou as mãos no peito.— Oh, meu irmão! Ainda temos tempo de provar que Katherine é uma mentirosa, e Cameron deu-lhe oportunidade para livrar-se dela, postergando o casamento. Será que não percebeu isso?

— Sim, pensei o mesmo, mas será difícil descobrir a verdade. Avery fez um gesto animado com a mão.

— Conseguiremos, não se preocupe.

— Gostaria de ter a sua confiança, mana.

— Terá.

Payton sorriu.

— Tenho certeza de que você e Gillyanne formam uma dupla e tanto. Foi por isso que quis se encontrar a sós comigo? Para me dar esperanças?

— Sim, e para me assegurar que compreende as razões de Cameron e por que me tornei sua amante. Isso não é segredo em Cairnmoor, e logo ficaria sabendo, meu irmão. Além do mais, Katherine vai encher os seus ouvidos tentando me denegrir. Amo Cameron, e me entreguei porque quis. Só queria lhe dizer isso cara a cara, Payton.

— Crê que quando a poeira assentar Cameron tentará trazê-la de volta para se casar?

— Não sei— respondeu Avery, contendo as lágrimas.— Todos acham que voltarei, mas Cameron não me dá esperanças. Nunca fala de amor, apesar de me desejar e se importar comigo. É um homem cheio de cicatrizes morais, Payton, e conheço seu passado para saber que é digno de compreensão. — Balançou a cabeça, suspirando. — Mas isso não importa. Seu problema, meu irmão, é o mais sério no momento.

— Bowen está liderando nossos homens e me deu duas horas para entregar-lhe você e Gillyanne.

— Meu Deus! — Avery cruzou os braços sobre o peito. Bem, tenho informações para lhe dar e é preciso falar depressa. Ouvi mexericos entre os criados que Katherine teve um romance secreto na corte. Precisamos procurar um nobre rural, bonito, alto e forte. Ruivo, de olhos castanhos. É pobre e tem seis irmãos. — Avery observou a surpresa de Payton. — Conhece esse homem?

— Sei que existe algo que devo me lembrar, mas não consigo. Virá com o tempo. Tenho duas semanas, e já é um bom início. — Inclinou-se e pegou os pertences de Avery, segurando-a pelo braço. — Precisamos ir agora, antes que Bowen tente derrubar os portões.

— Gillyanne, se não parar de me fitar atirarei a toalha da mesa sobre você! — ameaçou Cameron, cerrando o cenho.

A menina apenas riu.

— Sentirei sua falta, lorde MacAlpin.

— E sou tolo o suficiente para dizer que sentirei o mesmo, menina.

— Payton e Avery se aproximam, é hora de partir. — Gillyanne ergueu-se, beijou-o no rosto, e murmurou: — Não fique triste. Preste atenção no que ouve. Tudo dará certo no final, mas só se esquecer o passado.

Do outro lado da mesa, Leargan ergueu-se e acompanhou a menina até a porta.

— Minha jovem, se você fosse um pouco mais velha e eu um pouco mais moço, não a deixaria escapar. Faríamos um belo par.

— Acabaria deixando-o louco, sir Leargan.

— Sim, mas seria uma doce loucura. — Beijou-a no rosto e a fez aproximar-se de Avery, que parara às portas do grande salão. — Também sentirei sua falta, minha bela Avery.

De modo inesperado, Leargan tomou-a nos braços e deu-lhe um profundo e longo beijo. Ouviu-se algo se espatifando no chão, e quando o beijo terminou, voltou-se e viu que um pajem erguia a cadeira que Cameron deixara cair.

Leargan sorriu com satisfação e olhou para Avery, que comentou:

— Gosta de se arriscar, não, milorde?

Virou-se para o dono do castelo, acenou, e Cameron retribuiu com um cumprimento frio.

Chegaram aos portões e Bowen abraçou as jovens com emoção. Quando montaram a cavalo, Avery lutou para não olhar para trás.

— Cameron não disse nem uma palavra — lamentou-se.

— Onde está Leargan? — berrou Cameron.

— Foi caçar — respondeu Payton.

— Muito esperto! Está fugindo de mim.

— Foi só um beijo.

— Pois devia ter impedido que fizesse isso com sua irmã!

— Avery não se incomodou muito. Leargan só quis se despedir. — Payton recostou-se na cadeira e mudou de assunto. — Quer realizar o casamento dentro de alguns dias?

— Preciso encontrar um padre e fazer arranjos. Dentro de quinze dias será melhor.

Assim dizendo, deu as costas e saiu do salão.

Payton balançou a cabeça com tristeza. O dono do castelo de Cairnmoor lutava contra os próprios sentimentos, refletiu.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por Leargan, que surgiu do outro salão.

— Cameron já foi?

— Sim.

O primo suspirou.

— Não é o pai da criança de Katherine, certo?

— Não, mas posso descobrir quem é. Quer me ajudar, sir Leargan?

— Claro. O que deseja?

— Sempre que eu estiver a sós com minha suposta noiva, peço-lhe que fique por perto para ouvir a conversa.

— Pensa fazê-la admitir a mentira comigo como testemunha?

— Sim. Preciso de alguém confiável. Minha palavra não bastará.

— Pode contar comigo! — exclamou Leargan, estendendo a mão.

 **Capítulo XXII**

Contra a vontade, Cameron viu-se fitando a cadeira que Avery costumava ocupar no quarto. Há uma semana não fazia outra coisa senão recordar os momentos vividos a seu lado.

Nos dois primeiros dias tentara beber para esquecer, mas quando despertara de um sono pesado com dor de cabeça e sentado na mesma cadeira, desistira. Nem queria imaginar o que dissera a Leargan, que sempre o levava para a cama quando não conseguia andar.

Avery permanecia em seus sonhos, com seus olhos lindos, sua voz, o modo como o fitava quando faziam amor. Fora a única mulher que o fizera sentir-se bonito e um grande amante, refletiu, meio envergonhado.

Deixou o quarto com brusquidão. Precisava mergulhar no trabalho e, ao fim do dia, sentir-se exausto para não pensar na pele suave de Avery. Entrou no grande salão onde Leargan e Payton comiam e conversavam como dois grandes amigos. Resmungando um cumprimento, ia sentar-se quando viu um pote de amoras, e isso o fez recordar os momentos de loucura que vivera com Avery. Irritado, agarrou o pote, atirou-o na parede, e deixou a sala.

Leargan fitou os cacos e murmurou:

— Nem quero saber por que isso o deixou tão furioso.

— Também não — concordou Payton.

— Cameron está piorando.

— Bem, pelo menos parou de beber.

Ambos caíram na risada.

— Não devíamos rir. O pobre-coitado está sofrendo.

— Sem dúvida, e sei o motivo de seu sofrimento.

— E irá aceitá-lo quando se casar com Avery? — — perguntou Leargan com segurança.

— Confesso que não sei o que ela viu nesse homenzarrão de cabelos e olhos tão escuros, mas no fundo é isso que importa e, sim, irei aceitá-lo muito bem.

— Acha que por sua vez Avery concordará em ser sua esposa quando Cameron recobrar a razão?

— Claro que sim. Nós os Murray costumamos ter um único amor na vida, e rezo para minha irmã conquistar o seu em breve.

— Breve? — replicou Leargan. — Então está prestes a descobrir a verdade, Payton?

— Sim. Conversei com todas as criadas em Cairnmoor, e todas foram muito prestativas. — Sorriu ao ver a expressão maliciosa de Leargan, e prosseguiu: — Também conversei com tia Agnes.

— Agnes? É um amor de criatura e a amo muito, mas não me parece que se possa ter uma conversa proveitosa com ela.

— É preciso separar o joio do trigo, Leargan. Descobri coisas interessantes em meio ao seu tagarelar inconseqüente.

— Então acredita já saber o suficiente para arrancar a verdade de Katherine?

Payton balançou a cabeça de maneira afirmativa.

— E pretendo seguir um conselho que Gillyanne me deu antes de partir. Disse-me para deixar Katherine irritada, porque ela não mede as palavras quando se zanga. Precisarei rejeitá-la.

— Mas já fez isso.

— Sim, mas Katherine pensa que agora estou em suas mãos. Acredita ter vencido o jogo e enganado todos nós. É hora de negar-lhe tudo que pensa ter conseguido, inclusive viagens à corte.

— Vai ficar furiosa.

— Isso mesmo. — Payton ergueu-se. — E irei provocá-la para que me conte seu sucesso com os outros homens.

— E quando pretende agir? — quis saber Leargan, levantan-do-se também.

— Hoje à noite. Com um passeio nos jardins.

— Boa estratégia. Terei muitos lugares para me esconder ali.

— Que sujeira é essa?! — exclamou Anne, entrando no salão com Therese. — Geléia? — Voltou-se para Payton sem cerimônia. — Foi o senhor quem fez isso?

— Não, senhora. Foi seu amo.

Anne balançou a cabeça, confusa.

— Não entendo. Pensei que gostasse de geléia de amora, mas é a segunda vez que faz isso.

— Segunda? — repetiu Payton.

— No dia que o senhor chegou, encontrei um púcaro quebrado nos aposentos de lorde Cameron, e havia suco de amora espalhado em sua túnica e nos lençóis, e…

Foi interrompida pelas risadas de Leargan e Payton, que saíram do salão.

— Os homens são criaturas esquisitas — resmungou Anne. — O que será que imaginaram quando contei a história da geléia no quarto?

— Quem sabe lorde Cameron usou-a com propósitos… eróticos? — sugeriu Therese.

Anne pareceu pensar.

— Bem, eu e meu marido gostamos de usar mel em nossas brincadeiras noturnas.

Foi a vez das duas darem boas gargalhadas.

Cameron olhou para o copo com vinho e imaginou se não seria bom ficar bêbado de novo. O trabalho não resolvera seu problema. Relanceou um olhar pelos demais presentes. Leargan e Payton continuavam a conversar como grandes amigos, Katherine estava aborrecida por não receber atenção, e o primo Iain ouvia com paciência uma das longas e enfadonhas histórias de tia Agnes.

Cameron suspirou. Sentia falta de Avery e a cada dia a saudade aumentava.

— Irmão — disse Katherine em voz bem alta a fim de atrapalhar a conversa de Payton. — Os criados andam roubando alimentos e limpando mal o castelo.

— Por que diz isso?

— Havia geléia espalhada pela sala e levaram horas para limpar tudo.

Leargan fitou o primo com um olhar malicioso.

— Sim, há pessoas que apreciam muito geléia.

Cameron remexeu-se na cadeira, pouco à vontade. Conhecia Leargan muito bem para saber que seu segredo erótico de alguma maneira fora descoberto. Payton salvou-o do embaraço, dizendo:

— Um esplêndido jantar, sir Cameron, como sempre. — Fez um cumprimento e levantou-se. — Creio que darei um passeio nos jardins para fazer a digestão.

— Que ótima idéia! — exclamou Katherine, levantando-se e postando-se ao lado do rapaz.

Sem nada dizer, Payton deu-lhe passagem e seguiu logo atrás. Observando-o, Cameron refletiu que ele pouco fazia para agradar sua irmã. Voltou-se para Leargan a fim de fazer um comentário a esse respeito, mas viu que o primo também já se levantara e seguia o casal de modo sorrateiro. Isso o deixou desconfiado.

— Não precisa acompanhar os dois ao jardim — disse tia Agnes. — Leargan irá vigiá-los.

— Por isso os seguiu?

— Oh, sim! Sempre os segue. É um homem tão prestimoso e discreto! Nunca deixa que os dois pombinhos o vejam para dei xá-los à vontade. Pode ir dormir, Cameron. Trabalhou muito hoje.

A velha senhora deu um longo suspiro, o que prenunciava o início de uma longa conversa, e Cameron ficou ansioso. Não desejava magoar a meiga tia Agnes e deixar a mesa, porém precisava saber o que Leargan e Payton tramavam. Foi então que Iain salvou a situação, perguntando à velha senhora se gostara do vinho.

Ela deixou escapar outro grande suspiro, e Cameron aproveitou para sair correndo da sala. Todos no castelo sabiam que sempre que lhe perguntavam isso, a boa senhora passava uma hora com parando todos os vinhos que conhecia desde os tempos de criança.

Sabendo que o pobre Iain ficaria preso por muito tempo, prometeu para si mesmo compensá-lo no futuro pelo aborrecimento, mas naquele instante tinha coisas mais importantes com que se ocupar.

Procurando não fazer ruído, penetrou nos jardins que ocupavam a parte de trás do castelo, e que tinham sido o orgulho de sua mãe. Logo viu Payton apoiado na beira do poço circundado por canteiros.

Katherine postava-se a sua frente, denotando irritação. No lado oposto e um pouco mais distante, observou uma sombra. Era Leargan.

Silenciosamente, Cameron circundou o local onde Katherine e Payton se encontravam, e sentou-se em uma pedra encravada no meio de um caramanchão coberto por folhagens. Algo lhe dizia que talvez fosse ouvir uma conversa desagradável, mas forçou-se a ficar ali. Tinha certeza que Leargan também estava prestando atenção.

— Vamos, Payton, querido — dizia Katherine. — Não acha que já foi frio o bastante comigo?

— Não — replicou o irmão de Avery — , continuarei protestando contra essa intriga que criou.

— Tolice! Por que não pensa em tudo que teremos juntos? Nosso casamento poderá trazer bons frutos.

— Quais?

— Bem, iremos compartilhar do mesmo leito — murmurou Katherine com voz sensual.

— Não.

— Como não? — O riso da jovem soou trêmulo. — Seremos marido e mulher. É claro que dormiremos juntos.

— De jeito nenhum. Recuso-me a dormir ao seu lado até que tenha essa criança.

— Por quê? Pensa que não será parecida com você?

— Já que não sou o pai, é muito provável que assim seja.

— E o que ganhará se não dormir comigo? É claro que a essa altura todos sabem que não sou virgem, mas é a sua palavra contra a minha, e manterei que foi você meu sedutor. Iremos à corte francesa porque sei que em breve viajará.

— Deve ter perdido muito tempo pesquisando a minha vida, Katherine. Estou lisonjeado. Mas o que a faz pensar que a levarei comigo à França?

— Porque serei sua esposa.

— E eu seu amo e senhor. Não me atrai a idéia de levá-la comigo para todos os lugares.

O silêncio que se seguiu foi tão pesado que Cameron estremeceu. Percebia o que Payton tentava fazer, e tirava o chapéu para sua sagacidade. Mas, infelizmente, Katherine estava demonstran do que não era o amor ou uma grande paixão que a faziam desejar o rapaz como marido a todo custo. Queria seu prestígio e fortuna, pairar de corte em corte, regozijando-se com a inveja das outras mulheres e a admiração dos homens.

Cameron sabia que mais verdades terríveis seriam descobertas, porque Katherine ficava cada vez mais aborrecida com a atitude de Payton, e sempre perdia o bom senso quando era contrariada. Isso ele sabia sobre a irmã. Katherine tentaria magoar Payton, e iria mostrar-lhe como fora pego na armadilha, fazendo papel de tolo.

— Serei sua esposa — repetiu ela com voz trêmula. — Aonde irei quando você viajar de corte em corte?

— Ficará aqui com seu irmão. E também com minha família.

— Não pode fazer isso.

— Posso fazer o que quiser — replicou Payton com voz fria e áspera. — Como você mesma diz, será minha esposa, e quando a criança que carrega no ventre nascer, poderei proclamar a verdade aos quatro ventos.

— Não fará isso!

— O filho não é meu!

— Mas irá se parecer comigo e será meu primogênito. Meu irmão Cameron ficará feliz, e não vai querer ouvir seus protestos.

— Sim, vejo que planejou tudo muito bem — disse Payton. — Mas acontece que já sei quem é seu amante e pai de seu filho. Um rapaz ruivo de olhos castanhos que conheceu na corte, chamado Malcolm. Cometeu um sério erro, Katherine.

— Não! Foi você quem o cometeu. Nunca deveria zombar de mim! Meu irmão não permitirá que me desonre, e precisará se casar comigo.

— Apenas se não conseguir provar suas mentiras.

— Por que insiste em dizer que a criança não provará nada a seu respeito?

— Porque Malcolm Saunders é ruivo de olhos castanhos, e tem uma marca de nascença nas costas. Se a criança nascer com essas características…

— É mentira!

— Malcolm irá comprovar a verdade. É um homem bom, mas você só conseguiu ver que é pobre. Apenas quis usá-lo para o seu prazer, e ele fez parte do seu plano.

— Malcolm não tem marca nenhuma! — gritou Katherine. — E, afinal, como pode saber disso?

— Conversei com meu escudeiro, e Gil me disse que já nadou com Malcolm e viu a marca. Com certeza, preocupada em seduzi-lo, não reparou nesse detalhe, Katherine. Saiba, de uma vez por todas, que não pretendo dormir com você, e que a verdade será revelada.

— Maldito! Talvez o bebê não tenha essa marca. Malcolm é o sétimo filho — proclamou Katherine, sem perceber que caíra na armadilha.

— Mas é o primogênito da terceira esposa de seu pai.

No caramanchão, Cameron pôs as mãos no rosto. Sua irmã mentira, e era provável que tivesse armado o plano logo de início para conseguir um marido rico e favorecido na corte. Nos últimos tempos começara a acreditar que Katherine não era sincera, porém jamais imaginara que fosse tão maquiavélica e sórdida. E pelo bem dessa menina mimada e egoísta, mandara embora o amor de sua vida. Avery.

Sim! Essa era a verdade que tentava sufocar no peito. Porém, não iria mais negar seus sentimentos. Amava Avery de todo o coração, e estragara o relacionamento por causa de uma mentira. De modo vagaroso, deixou o esconderijo no caramanchão.

— Não faz mal — dizia Katherine, sem saber que era vigiada. — Meu irmão tomará meu partido sempre. Não permitirá que você me deixe, Payton.

— Está enganada — disse Cameron, surgindo no meio dos arbustos espessos que até aquele momento o haviam escondido. — Agora eu também quero me afastar de você.

Leargan se aproximava pelo outro lado e, vendo-se desmascarada, Katherine suplicou:

— Payton me forçou a dizer coisas que não são verdadeiras, Cameron. Não é o que parece.

Mas deu um passo atrás ao perceber a expressão furiosa do irmão.

— Cale-se. Tinha minhas dúvidas, mas acreditava que amasse sir Payton. No início pensei que tivesse sido estuprada, depois você mesma admitiu que fora seduzida e, por fim, compreendi que nada do que disse é verdadeiro. É uma mulher sem coração, Katherine.

— Deixe-me explicar, meu irmão.

— O quê? Que não se importa com quem magoa e faz sofrer contanto que satisfaça seus desejos? Começou essa história acusando Payton de estupro, e isso poderia tê-lo levado à morte. — Suspirou fundo para se acalmar. — Ficará longe das minhas vistas até que o jovem Malcolm Saunders venha a Cairnmoor e se case com você.

— Mas… não passa de um pobretão! Já me pediu em casamento, porém o rejeitei!

— Terá seu dote quando se casarem. Vá embora, Katherine, já!

Sentiu-se aliviado quando ela obedeceu, pois temia perder o controle e esbofeteá-la. Quando a irmã sumiu dentro do castelo, voltou-se para Payton e Leargan.

— Os dois estavam planejando isso há algum tempo, não?

— Sim — respondeu o irmão de Avery. — Minha irmã e Gillyanne conseguiram algumas pistas antes de partirem, mas, para ser franco, joguei verde para colher maduro quando mencionei o nome de Malcolm Saunders. Atirei a isca, e Katherine se entregou.

— E devo supor que não existe a tal marca de nascença nas costas do rapaz.

— Não.

Cameron percebeu que daria uma gargalhada se não estivesse tão transtornado.

— Bem, sir Payton Murray, está livre. Quanto a você, Leargan, vá procurar Saunders imediatamente, traga-o aqui, e que se case com Katherine. Considerando que já se sente atraído pela beleza de minha irmã, e com seu dote em terras e moedas, creio que o rapaz não fará objeções.

— Cameron, precisamos conversar — disse Payton, quando o senhor de Cairnmoor começava a dar as costas.

— Sobre o quê?

— Avery.

Cameron balançou a cabeça em desacordo.

— Acho que agüentei tudo que podia por um dia — murmurou com voz cansada.

Assim dizendo, rumou de volta ao castelo.

— Pobre homem — lamentou Leargan. — Essa revelação o arrasou.

— Acredito que tenha sido uma dupla revelação, meu amigo.

— O que quer dizer? É como sua prima Gillyanne? Lê a mente das pessoas?

— Não, apenas penso que o choque a respeito de Katherine não foi tão grande porque ele já suspeitava da irmã. Estou me referindo a uma outra revelação… — Payton sorriu para Leargan e deu-lhe um tapa amigável no ombro. — Vamos procurar o feliz noivo.

— Estava querendo dizer que a segunda revelação… significa que Cameron descobriu seu amor por Avery?

— Sim, mas até ver Katherine casada, duvido que deseje falar sobre isso.

 **Capítulo XXIII**

Cameron ergueu o rosto com cautela, fitando a poção que al guém colocara a sua frente. Não acreditava que mergulhara na bebida durante quatro dias, sentindo pena de si mesmo. Lembrou-se de que o casamento de Katherine já acontecera, assim como a grande festa que se seguira. Apenas ele mesmo, figura patética, Leargan e Payton, permaneciam no salão. Foi Payton quem lhe ofereceu a poção, e Cameron a bebeu de um só gole.

— Meu Deus! — gemeu. — Por que os remédios sempre têm um gosto tão ruim?

— Penso o mesmo — disse o irmão de Avery, colocando um pão na frente do anfitrião. — Coma. Ajudará a fazer efeito.

— O que ainda faz aqui?

— Tinha de me assegurar que Katherine estaria casada e que o perigo desaparecera de minha vida.

— Bem, ela já casou, e agora pode partir. Leargan providenciará uma escolta de dois homens para que chegue são e salvo a Donncoill.

— Que anfitrião atencioso! — brincou Payton. — Mas ainda não estou pronto para partir.

— Katherine já foi embora, certo?

— Deixou o castelo há algumas horas, lamentando ir para terras distantes com seu marido. Pode parar de beber.

Cameron voltou-se para Leargan.

— Conversou com o jovem Malcolm?

— Sim. Um bom rapaz, de gênio dócil e educado, mas inteligente e firme, de modo que Katherine logo descobrirá que não poderá dominar o marido. Malcolm está muito feliz, pois o dote lhe permitirá uma vida segura, tornou-se cavaleiro, e tem uma bela esposa e um filho a caminho. Espero que Katherine aprenda a dar valor a essas coisas.

— Quando foi que Malcolm se tornou cavaleiro? — quis saber Cameron.

— Quando fomos à corte buscá-lo, paramos para comunicar ao seu pai as boas-novas — respondeu Payton. — Sir Saunders, que é cavaleiro, pediu ao rei para conceder o título ao filho. Malcolm resolveu manter segredo e só contar a novidade para Katherine mais tarde.

Cameron sorriu.

— O rapaz parece saber como controlar minha irmã.

— E terá a ajuda de sua antiga ama que o adora, e de sua tia Grizel. Ambas são mulheres fortes e enérgicas — disse Payton.

— E Grizel tem quatro filhas que a acompanham, além dos irmãos de Malcolm, e suas esposas — acrescentou Leargan.

— Jesus! — exclamou Cameron. — Será que a propriedade que lhes dei de presente de casamento conterá tanta gente?

— Katherine se queixou que não ia conseguir dormir com tantas pessoas em volta, mas o marido a assegurou que a manterá bem aquecida e tranqüila sob as peles do leito.

Os três homens riram, e Cameron suspirou.

— Pena que perdi tudo isso.

— Estava bêbado como um gambá — replicou Payton. — Katherine aprenderá a ser uma boa esposa com a ajuda da ama e da tia de Malcolm. Levará tempo, porém tudo se arranjará. Foi uma sorte sua irmã ter encontrado Malcolm, que é um rapaz sério e manterá suas terras prósperas.

— Não queria mais ver Katherine por aqui, mas não podia dei xá-la sem nada — justificou-se Cameron sem necessidade.

— E será cuidada com carinho, embora ainda esteja zangada. Em breve aprenderá a dar valor ao que realmente importa. Malcolm Saunders tornou-se cavaleiro e proprietário de boas terras que os irmãos o ajudarão a manter. Portanto, tivemos um final feliz… a não ser por você e minha irmã — acrescentou Payton em voz baixa. — E agora é o momento de falarmos sobre isso.

Cameron fitou-o, pensando que era muito jovem, entretanto denotava bom senso e força. Desejava dizer-lhe que o que acontecera entre ele e Avery não era da sua conta, mas sabia que seria falso. Avery era irmã de Payton, seu sangue e carne. Além disso julgara mal o rapaz, e quase arruinara sua vida com um casamento forçado, refletiu. Então, limpando a garganta, começou:

— Na verdade não há muito a dizer.

— Há, sim. Todos em Cairnmoor conhecem seu romance com Avery.

— Mas continuo vivo, e já que seu pai ainda não ameaçou pôr abaixo os portões de meu castelo, é porque ela não quer mais saber de mim.

— Mas você a quer?

A pergunta direta obrigava Cameron a uma resposta honesta.

— Sim, embora isso não importe. Mandei-a embora sem uma palavra. Deveria…

— Não sou a pessoa certa para ouvir suas confidências— cortou Payton. — Deve falar com Avery. — Inclinou-se e fitou-o nos olhos. — Deseja se casar com ela?

— Sim.

O próprio Cameron ficou surpreso com a resposta rápida que deu. Há muito tomara a decisão de jamais se casar, por causa da noiva traiçoeira que tivera. Desde então nenhuma mulher o fizera recuar um milímetro sequer dessa decisão. Até conhecer Avery.

Tentara tirá-la do pensamento e do coração desde o momento em que a conhecera, mas fora em vão. Durante os dias após sua partida tentara se convencer que fora apenas atração física, e que lamentava só a perda de seu calor no leito, e que, com o tempo, se ficassem juntos, a paixão se extinguiria.

Entretanto essa idéia desaparecera no dia em que ouvira a confissão de Katherine nos jardins, e percebera o quanto seu engano o faria sofrer. E não podia fazer nada, porque ofendera e magoara Avery demais. Mas naquele momento o irmão de sua amada oferecia uma oportunidade para reverter suas ações. Seria muito tolo se não aceitasse sua ajuda.

— Uma última pergunta — disse Payton. — Ama minha irmã?

Fitando o copo que mantinha na mão, Cameron decidiu que não era hora de ser falso.

— Sim — murmurou.

— Ótimo. — Payton recostou-se na cadeira. — Agora ouça meu plano.

— Está melancólica.

Avery voltou-se da janela e sorriu para a prima Elspeth. Encontravam-se no aposento da torre e trabalhavam com tapeçarias. Elspeth manejava a agulha com serenidade, mas Avery ainda não conseguira se concentrar, e levantara-se para olhar pela janela. Não parava de pensar em Cameron, que deveria ter lutado para mantê-la ao seu lado. Porém, não era bela como Elspeth, por exemplo, e os homens só faziam loucuras por moças lindas.

— Fiz algo que a aborreceu? — quis saber a prima. Refletindo que todos os seus parentes eram pessoas muito preocupadas umas com as outras, sentou-se em um tamborete, e respondeu:

— Não. Estava pensando como você é bonita com seus cabelos negros e olhos verdes. Parece-se mais com minha mãe do que eu mesma. — Sorriu. — Confesso que tenho uma ponta de inveja das pessoas bonitas. Possuo um irmão lindo, primas belíssimas e…

— É linda também — cortou Elspeth. — Talvez não tenha o tipo de beleza que os poetas e trovadores louvam, mas faz um tipo encantador. Acho que se considera muito magra, mas isso lhe dá uma leveza e elegância de fada. Tem cabelos lindos, olhos de uma cor única e uma pele invejável.

— E bons dentes também — brincou Avery. Elspeth riu.

— Sim. Avery, poucas mulheres correspondem aos ideais dos poetas. Por outro lado, já notou que a maioria dos homens também não se parece com os descritos pelos grandes escritores?

— Bem, Payton, seu marido Cormac e meu pai estão bem próximos da perfeição.

— Mas os poetas idealizam muito. E sabe o que Cormac me disse a respeito da primeira vez que me viu? Gostou da minha voz. E sempre fala que adora meus cabelos eternamente despenteados. Admira meus pés também. — Riu com vontade.— Percebe? Nada que a literatura preza atraiu meu marido para mim. Portanto Cameron viu algo diferente em você. Não precisa disfarçar, sei que está pensando nele.

— E Cameron é o pai de Alan. Por isso vim aqui visitá-la, Elspeth.

A prima suspirou.

— Ele cuidará bem do meu Alan?

— Tenho certeza que sim. E é seu direito levar o menino.

— Sim. Em sua carta, Cameron concordou em conquistá-lo aos poucos, o que demonstra sensibilidade. Além disso, não existe uma chance de você se tornar a senhora de Cairnmoor?

— Não sei.

— Mas teve um romance com sir Cameron MacAlpin. Então Avery levantou-se, encostou-se na parede, e contou sua história de amor para Elspeth. Explicou como tudo começara como uma vingança, e a obsessão de Cameron, que o fazia desconfiar das mulheres em geral.

Por fim, Elspeth murmurou:

— Meu Deus! Três anos de celibato!

— O que pode explicar seu desejo por mim. No íntimo estava louco para voltar a dormir com uma mulher.

Elspeth balançou a cabeça, discordando.

— Não. Se fosse apenas luxúria, bastariam um ou dois encontros para fazê-lo se sentir desgostoso consigo mesmo e se culpar por não ter cumprido o voto de celibato. Pelo que me contou, foi mais que uma simples atração física.

— Gosto de pensar assim, pois para mim foi muito mais. E, certa vez, quando chamei o que existia entre nós de diversão, ele quase me bateu.

— Ora, Avery! Aí está! Ele também a ama.

— Acha mesmo?

— Sim, e no fundo você sabe disso, só tem medo de acreditar. Quando um homem pouco se importa com uma mulher não liga para o que ela diz a respeito de seus encontros amorosos. No máximo Cameron diria alguma palavra elogiosa a você, porém não ficaria furioso.

— Mas, de qualquer modo, me mandou embora.

— Precisava fazê-lo, e você sabe disso. Dera sua palavra que a devolveria a seus pais quando resolvesse o problema com a irmã, e Payton já se encontrava em Cairnmoor. Mas fazer com que vol te… é uma outra história, e uma incógnita para Cameron.

— Payton continua em Cairnmoor e terá de se casar com a falsa da Katherine. Quem sabe a essa altura já está vivendo um inferno como seu marido.

Elspeth sorriu.

— Muito dramático. Não se esqueça de que Cameron adiou o casamento por quinze dias. Quem sabe a essa altura já esteja provada a inocência de seu irmão?

— Pare de me dar esperanças, Elspeth.

Mas no íntimo Avery agarrava-se à idéia de que talvez as coisas não fossem tão ruins assim. Entretanto não tinha notícias de Cairnmoor, desde que partira. Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando a prima a fez sentar ao seu lado e a abraçou.

— Ama-o muito, não?

— Sim. Parece que uma parte de mim foi arrancada. Sem Cameron em minha vida, nunca mais serei feliz.

— Compreendo seus sentimentos. E Cameron é um bom amante?

— Quer me fazer sofrer com as recordações, prima? — Avery sorriu com triste ironia. — Creio que sim. Mas algo me diz que ele ignora a própria sensualidade. A última noite em que ficamos juntos confessou que fez comigo coisas sobre as quais só ouvira falar. Nunca foi tão íntimo e espontâneo com outras mulheres. Senti que eu o fazia revelar o melhor de si.

Elspeth acenou, concordando.

— Cormac também confessou ter tido várias aventuras, mas que só se realizou plenamente comigo.

Avery fitou a carta que tinha nas mãos. Fora-lhe entregue havia uma hora, e o mensageiro pedira-lhe para que mantivesse segredo. Ainda não tivera coragem de lê-la. Era de Payton, e sentia uma enorme curiosidade para saber o que ele lhe dizia.

Após uma rápida refeição, voltara à torre com a missiva no bolso da saia, porém continuava a manter o envelope fechado. Temia que as notícias de Cairnmoor a fizessem sofrer.

— Por favor, leia! — pediu Elspeth.

— Não posso, com você aqui.

— Ora! Não contei a ninguém que recebeu essa carta, e se desejar, também não revelarei seu conteúdo.

— Promete?

— Sim. Seu irmão não corre perigo.

Avery ansiava por acreditar nisso. Será que Payton escrevia que, afinal, tudo terminara bem, que a mentira de Katherine fora revelada e continuava um homem livre? Então por que mandara uma carta em vez de simplesmente voltar para casa?

— Tem medo de saber algo sobre Cameron que a magoará? — perguntou Elspeth com suavidade.

— Sim, mas por que Payton me pediu segredo?

— Existe a chance de ele estar correndo perigo?

— A única ameaça era de se casar com Katherine. Gillyanne o aconselhou a irritá-la bastante, porque assim talvez a fizesse contar a verdade.

— Quem sabe foi isso que ele fez, Avery.

— Acha que está me escrevendo para que esqueça Cameron para sempre?

— Também é uma possibilidade. Se Payton de fato se casou com Katherine contra sua vontade, nossa família virará as costas para os MacAlpin. Por outro lado, se revelou que Katherine mentia, Cameron talvez se sinta muito envergonhado e pense que você nunca mais desejará vê-lo.

— Meu Deus… — suspirou Avery. — Que confusão! Culpa e vergonha. Dois sentimentos que os homens odeiam.

— Quer que leia a carta para você? — ofereceu-se a prima. Mesmo sabendo que era covardia, Avery aquiesceu, entregando-lhe o envelope. Cerrou os punhos, à medida que Elspeth lia primeiro em silêncio. Mas os minutos foram passando, e sentiu a ansiedade dominá-la. Por que a prima não começava a leitura em voz alta?

— Há algo errado não é? — perguntou por fim, sem conter a impaciência.

— Errado não, mas estranho. Payton quer que você vá encontrá-lo, mas não explica por quê. Diz que tem a ver com o casamento e com fatos que descobriu.

— Será que deseja minha ajuda para descobrir a verdade?

— Talvez, mas poderia escrever isso sem rodeios. Deus! — suspirou Elspeth. — Só espero que não tenha descoberto que o pai da criança é um homem de nosso clã. Entretanto, se assim fosse, teria motivos para tentar falar com você a sós e resolver a questão.

— Se sua hipótese está correta, então Payton deveria sair correndo de Cairnmoor, porque a hospitalidade terminaria no momento que Cameron soubesse da verdade. — Refletiu um instante, e continuou: — Como espera que chegue logo ao castelo dos Mac Alpin?

Elspeth leu.

— Escreve que a encontrará em uma igreja a meio caminho de Cairnmoor. Pede que parta esta noite sem falar com ninguém, e diz que haverá homens a sua espera para levá-la até ele no local do encontro. Esses homens se chamam Leargan, Rob e Colin, além de seu escudeiro Gil, e Jamie Thomas.

— Conheço todos, mas não sei se devo causar aborrecimentos para meus pais, desaparecendo outra vez — murmurou Avery.

— Aqui diz que Payton enviou outra carta para eles, a fim de serená-los durante sua ausência. Essa outra carta chegará amanhã, depois que você tiver partido. — Elspeth ergueu o rosto da missiva e fitou a prima com um sorriso. — Estarei aqui para acalmá-los, não se preocupe. Avery, faz só uma semana que partiu de Cairnmoor, e o casamento ainda não deve ter acontecido. Não perca as esperanças.

— Tento, mas é difícil.

— Bem, primeiro precisa descobrir o que Payton deseja. — Elspeth levantou-se, segurando Avery pelas mãos. — Irei ajudá-la a partir sem ser notada. Então, dependendo do que seu irmão lhe contar, poderá prosseguir viagem até Cairnmoor e se reencontrar com Cameron. — Soltou uma risada. — E quando o rever, deixe-o falar primeiro. Não bata com um castiçal na cabeça do pobre homem.

 **Capítulo XXIV**

Sir Nigel sentava-se na beirada da cama e, aborrecido, observava a esposa andar de um lado para o outro do quarto. Era tarde e o senhor desejava dormir um pouco, mas sabia que só poderia descansar quando a esposa, Gisele, se acalmasse. Não tinha certeza por que ela estava tão furiosa. Avery estava a salvo. Payton asse gurara isso na carta que lhes chegara às mãos, e escrevera que a irmã amava sir Cameron MacAlpin, fato de que sir Nigel tinha certeza.

Entretanto as idéias de sua esposa eram diferentes, porque bradou:

— Roubaram nossa filha para que se case longe daqui! É isso que Payton diz na carta! Talvez ela se case em Cairnmoor.

— Querida, Avery está bem.

— Como pode dizer isso? Sir Cameron trabalhou um certo tempo para os DeVeauxx!

— E logo percebeu o erro, e os deixou. Jamais lutou contra os Lucette na França, nem contra os Murray na Escócia.

Lady Gisele não se deu por vencida.

— Quer forçar nosso Payton a se casar com aquela… criatura mentirosa?

— Essa "criatura" é irmã de Cameron, e ele precisa acreditar. Faria o mesmo em seu lugar.

— Desejava proporcionar a Avery uma linda festa de casamento — choramingou a mãe, voltando ao outro ponto.

Nigel afagou-lhe o ombro.

— Poderá fazer isso no batizado de seu primeiro neto.

— Minha Avery está grávida?! — exclamou Gisele de olhos arregalados.

— Não que eu saiba, mas nós os Murray somos uma raça fértil, e logo ela nos dará as boas novas.

— Quero ir a Cairnmoor e conhecer esse homem.

— Dentro de quinze dias, querida.

— Por que tanto tempo assim?

— Porque serão recém-casados e precisam ficar a sós. Tiveram, até o momento, uma relação atribulada, e precisam aparar as arestas. Além do mais… — Sir Nigel baixou o tom de voz. — Ainda tenho ganas de dar-lhe uma surra porque sei que Cameron Mac-Alpin seduziu minha filha, e você precisa se acalmar.

— Que tal uma semana?

— Não. Quinze dias.

— Muito bem, como quiser. Mas não esperaremos esse prazo para partir. Iremos no décimo dia para chegarmos lá em quinze, viajando bem devagar como você gosta.

— Combinado.

— Obrigada.

— Tem certeza que seus pais não virão no encalço de Avery berrando por vingança?

Payton suspirou, recostando-se em um dos bancos da minúscula capela, e observou Cameron andar de um lado para o outro do altar como uma fera enjaulada.

— Minha mãe até poderia pensar em fazer isso, mas meu pai a impediria — retrucou com voz de tédio.

Cameron franziu a testa.

— Pensei que seu pai é quem estaria ansioso para pôr as mãos em mim.

— Ele já sabe que vai se casar com Avery, e se chegou a dormir com ela, o matrimônio reparará a situação. Além disso, Avery deve estar choramingando pelos cantos em Donncoill, e meu pai já percebeu os sentimentos por você.

Assim dizendo, Payton levantou-se e dirigiu-se à porta da pequena igreja de pedra, a fim de dar uma olhada na estrada, como fizera já uma dúzia de vezes.

— Tem certeza que Avery me ama? — resmungou Cameron as suas costas.

Também espiou para fora e viu o grupo de pessoas que aguar davam por ela há mais de uma hora. Insistiu com ar aborrecido.

— Creio que a pergunta é pertinente já que estou prestes a desposar sua irmã.

— Foi razoável da primeira vez — replicou Payton com paciência. — E aceitei as doze vezes seguintes que perguntou a mesma coisa. Mas agora já é demais.

Praguejando, Cameron deixou-se cair em um dos bancos de madeira da capela. Ansiava por estreitar Avery nos braços, e acei tara o plano de Payton sem pestanejar. Mas sua incerteza aumentara à medida que a semana transcorria. Embora não estivesse de fato raptando Avery, porque seu irmão era conivente, estava preparando uma armadilha e impelindo-a para um compromisso que ainda não aceitara.

A única esperança que o mantinha fortalecido era a paixão que Avery sempre demonstrara, e a declaração de amor que fizera quando delirava de febre. Entretanto, com o passar dos dias, aquilo já não lhe parecia uma prova contundente de amor.

Porém não iria desistir do plano, refletiu pela milionésima vez. Precisava de Avery como uma planta precisa do sol e, apesar de já ter admitido a si mesmo que a amava, não se sentia feliz. Os dias e noites sem ela eram um tormento, e necessitava dar um fim nisso de uma maneira ou de outra.

Fitou Payton, que se revelara um homem generoso e gentil, muito compreensivo e bem-humorado. Precisava se casar de qualquer jeito com Avery, porque os papéis haviam se invertido, e agora era seu irmão quem exigia uma reparação.

— Sei que os homens sempre ficam nervosos antes do casamento — comentou Payton com sua eterna calma — , mas você está exagerando. Disse que a quer e a ama, portanto qual é o problema?

— Comigo está tudo bem, mas sua irmã pode não querer se casar.

— Foi sua amante.

— Isso é atração física.

— Sim, mas as mulheres do meu clã não se entregam a não ser quando amam de verdade, e em geral é o mesmo homem a vida inteira. Avery me disse que o ama.

— Talvez tenha confessado isso apenas para que não me enfrentasse em um duelo.

— E quem garante que não fiquei furioso desde o início? — Payton sorriu mas não esperou pela resposta, e continuou: — Avery não teria concordado em ser sua amante se não o amasse. Sei que as mulheres de minha família não são as flores delicadas e tímidas que os poetas apreciam, mas têm muito senso de moral.

— Jamais disse que Avery é imoral — replicou Cameron, temeroso que o futuro cunhado desejasse começar uma briga.

Mas Payton continuou a expor suas idéias, sem se incomodar com os comentários.

— Avery dormiu com você diversas vezes porque decidiu que era o homem certo.

— O quê?!

— Minha irmã o escolheu. Digamos que decidiu que você era o seu homem. E quando uma Murray escolhe um companheiro, é surpreendente o que faz para prendê-lo ao seu lado. Porque, com freqüência, os homens não percebem logo a sorte que tiveram. Avery o escolheu e o ama. Portanto, tudo farei para que seja feliz.

— Gostaria que ela tivesse conversado essas coisas comigo — queixou-se Cameron. — Só falou de amor quando ardia em febre, delirava, e pensei que não sabia o que dizia.

— Teria mais fé em suas palavras febris se fosse você. Cameron resolveu não replicar, mas considerando o pouco que dera a Avery em troca de tudo de bom que ela fizera para sua gente e para ele mesmo, não se surpreenderia se agora se recusasse a desposá-lo.

— Só não quero obrigá-la a fazer o que não deseja — acabou por murmurar.

— Pode ficar aborrecida, mas irá ceder. Não acredita? Pense que terá de confrontar meus pais.

— É melhor fazer isso casado com Avery.

— Sem dúvida, e não se esqueça de que continua sendo o homem que a raptou para se vingar de mim e me obrigar a casar com Katherine.

Cameron fitou Payton com ar sombrio.

— Fico imaginando se todas as jovens que o acham irresistível sabem o quanto é irritante às vezes.

Payton sorriu com ironia.

— Guardo essa qualidade para meus amigos homens.

— Isso é um motivo para me fazer duvidar se quero ingressar na sua família. Terei um cunhado irritante.

— Está hesitando?

Cameron suspirou e balançou a cabeça em negativa.

— Não posso, mesmo sabendo que terei você e Gillyanne como parentes.

— Ora! Ainda não conhece o resto da família.

— É grande?

— Sim, se contar os aliados e os parentes afins. Temos os irmãos e irmãs de Cormac, marido da prima Elspeth, e o lado do tio Eric, os MacMillan, que estão sempre nos visitando, e…

Cameron ergueu a mão.

— Chega! Minha família é bem menor. Leargan, Iain, tia Agnes e, é claro, Katherine.

Payton ficou sério à menção do nome da jovem.

— Poderá perdoá-la um dia, Cameron? Já a perdoei.

— Sim, se demonstrar que está de fato arrependida e se cuidar bem do marido. Mas acredito em milagres. Pelo menos a família de Malcolm educará bem meu sobrinho. — Baixou a cabeça com ar triste. — Falhei na educação de minha irmã.

— Não me sentiria culpado se fosse você, Cameron. Deu-lhe o que podia, e Katherine tinha Iain e Agnes, e muitas outras pessoas a sua volta, que lhe deram bons exemplos. Às vezes uma pessoa decide tomar um caminho errado e não há nada a fazer, porém sempre é tempo de voltar atrás e se emendar.

— E Alan? — perguntou Cameron, mudando de assunto com brusquidão. — Vive feliz com Cormac e a esposa?

— Sim, e é tratado como seu filho. Deus sorriu para o menino quando pôs Elspeth em seu caminho.

Cameron suspirou, concordando com um gesto de cabeça.

— Em parte me pergunto se devo tirá-lo dos pais adotivos. Afinal, se Avery me der um filho, Alan não será meu herdeiro.

Entretanto é sangue do meu sangue, jamais o vi, mas o quero ao meu lado, e o tornarei um homem rico, com terras e recursos.

— Claro que sim. Levará tempo, mas o terá. Elspeth e Cormac estão tristes, porém sempre souberam que existia um pai que poderia reclamar a criança um dia. E ficarão muito felizes porque seu novo lar será junto a Avery.

— Sua irmã e Gillyanne dizem que ele se parece muito comigo e tem a mesma marca de nascença.

— Sim, mas não é mal-humorado como o pai — provocou Payton.

— Bem, quem sabe em breve ficarei mais bem-disposto. Naquele instante Anne surgiu à porta da capela.

— Ela está chegando — anunciou. — Chamem o padre! Payton fitou Cameron com seriedade.

— Avery poderá ficar zangada com esta surpresa e desejar ex plicações. Quer continuar com o plano?

Cameron não hesitou.

— Não vejo a hora de ter minha noite de núpcias.

Avery franziu a testa ao se aproximarem da capela. Fora uma longa viagem, mas agradável. O tempo permanecera bom, e sua escolta era simpática. Entretanto, apesar de conversarem sobre tudo, os homens nada diziam sobre o que iria acontecer, e ainda ignorava por que Payton a chamara.

A visão de Anne e Therese junto à entrada da capela a animou, mas ao mesmo tempo a deixou mais curiosa. O que faziam ali? Porém, tratou de sorrir ao desmontar e correu a cumprimentá-las. Sedenta, aceitou a bebida que Anne lhe ofereceu.

— É diferente — comentou após um gole. — Parece hidromel. Anne concordou.

— Sim, em parte, porém é mais forte.

— Muito, e preciso estar sóbria quando conversar com Payton. Onde está ele?

Assim dizendo, tomou mais um gole da bebida estranha. Era gostosa e mataria sua sede.

— Espera por você na igreja. Avery sorriu.

— É bom revê-las. Senti saudade. — Franziu o cenho ao ver que Therese andava a sua volta, tirando a poeira de seus trajes. — Não se preocupe. Payton não vai ligar se me vir suja da viagem.

— Precisa ficar bonita — replicou Therese, retirando-lhe o manto e atirando-o nos braços de Leargan, todo sorridente.

Avery não entendeu muito bem o comentário, mas disse:

— Tem razão. Deve-se entrar em uma igreja sempre com roupas limpas. — Examinou o próprio traje com olhar crítico, e acrescentou: — Talvez fosse melhor Payton me encontrar aqui fora.

Mas, incentivada por Anne, terminou a bebida, e, sem cerimônia, atirou a garrafa para Leargan, sem saber por que tomava uma atitude tão despreocupada.

— É melhor conversarem com privacidade lá dentro — disse Anne.

Assim dizendo, começou a arrumar os cabelos de Avery com gestos rápidos.

— Deus quer me ver bem penteada também?

— Ficará mais bonita com os cabelos soltos e escovados.

— Faz sentido — murmurou Avery, na verdade sem entender nada, e começando a se sentir leve como uma pena, além de muito zonza. Por fim Anne colocou uma coroa de flores em sua cabeça.

— Estou bonita agora?

— Linda! Sente-se feliz?

— Sim. O sol brilha e, como sempre, Leargan está sorrindo como um tolo. – Parou de falar e colocou a mão sobre os lábios.

— Será que disse isso? Que falta de educação da minha parte! Vejam! Leargan está entrando na igreja. Devo tê-lo ofendido.

— Não, foi dar uma palavra com Payton.

Avery sentia-se cada vez mais zonza e com vontade de rir.

— Quero cheirar as flores — disse com um ar meio idiota.

— Depois, querida. Agora precisa falar com Payton. Temos uma surpresa para você.

— Adoro surpresas! — exclamou Avery, batendo palmas, e completamente tonta com a bebida.

— Ótimo! Quem sabe assim não ficará com tanta raiva de nós todos mais tarde— resmungou Anne, arrastando a recém-chegada para dentro da capela.

— Ela está pronta — avisou Leargan, postando-se ao lado de Cameron no altar.

— Então não causará problemas? — quis saber Payton.

— Não, está alegre como um passarinho.

— Certo. Vou voltar para o meu canto para que ela não me veja ao entrar. Zonza do jeito que está, não podemos perder tempo.

Cameron passou a mão nos cabelos negros, fazendo uma careta.

— Preferia que a tivessem deixado consciente.

— Seria melhor — replicou Leargan. — Mas seu irmão a conhece bem, e sabe que poderia causar dificuldades, aborrecida por não ter sido avisada dos planos. Já fez a viagem cheia de suspeitas.

Entrando na igreja naquele instante, Avery perguntou a Anne:

— Por que tanta gente? Todos vão falar com Payton? Cameron ficou tenso quando ela o viu. Avery arregalou os olhos, e depois brindou-o com um amplo sorriso inocente, o que o encheu de remorso pelo que ia fazer.

— Saudações, Cameron, meu cavaleiro moreno — disse ela, aproximando-se do altar. — Deveria estar furiosa com você.

Ele a cingiu pelos ombros e beijou-a de leve nos lábios, mur murando:

— Isso pode esperar, não, meu amor?

— Claro! Não se briga dentro de uma igreja. — Avery semi-cerrou os olhos ao ver um padre surgir a sua frente. — Meu Deus! Fez-me viajar para assistir o casamento de Payton e Katherine?

— Não se trata desse casamento — murmurou Cameron, fazendo-a ajoelhar-se ao seu lado, na frente do sacerdote.

— Então ainda posso ficar feliz.

— Espero que sim, menina. De todo coração, assim espero.

Avery franziu a testa quando o padre começou a falar. O discurso era conhecido, mas precisava fazer força para se concentrar, pois sua cabeça girava como um rodamoinho. Sentia-se mergulhando em uma doce neblina, e então o padre lhe fez uma pergunta que não ouviu muito bem.

— Diga sim, Avery — ordenou Cameron.

Uma irritante vozinha em seu cérebro dizia-lhe para ficar alerta, mas Avery sabia que era impossível.

— Sim — respondeu.

As perguntas continuaram para ela e Cameron, e todas foram respondidas, enquanto mantinha um sorriso tolo nos lábios, sem entender muito bem o que estava acontecendo.

Quando Cameron a fez levantar, sentiu uma grande tontura e encostou-se no peito forte do cavaleiro. Ele a beijou de leve, e Avery tentou enlaçá-lo pelo pescoço e prolongar o beijo, mas foi impedida com um gesto rápido. Naquele momento teve certeza de ver Payton sorrindo, no fundo da capela, mas o irmão logo desapareceu.

Fitou Cameron, tentando permanecer séria.

— Começo a não me sentir mais tão alegre.

— Bem, precisamos manter sua alegria.

— Verdade? Trouxe geléia de amora?

Avery ouviu alguém soltar uma gargalhada, e soube que era Leargan. Voltou-se para lançar-lhe um olhar de reprimenda, mas titubeou e quase caiu. Cameron a segurou a tempo.

— Obrigada — murmurou com o eterno sorriso inconseqüente. Em seguida deslizou para o chão, e o noivo a tomou nos braços.

Estavam casados, pensou ele, e Avery não fazia a menor idéia disso. Mais um motivo para dar-lhe explicações e pedir desculpas.

— O que foi que Anne lhe deu? — quis saber Leargan.

— Uma beberagem que usa como analgésico— respondeu Therese ao seu lado.— Misturada com hidromel para disfarçar o gosto. Cameron relanceou um olhar para a noiva desacordada.

— Espero que desperte logo e sem dor de cabeça. Estou ansioso para esclarecer tudo isso e ter minha noite de núpcias— resmungou.

 **Capítulo XXV**

Avery abriu os olhos e olhou em torno. Sem dúvida não estava em seu quarto em Donncoill. Sua expressão tornou-se de surpresa ao dar com uma cadeira muito conhecida. Então a memória começou a voltar. Virou-se para fitar o homem em pé ao lado da cama. Cameron parecia pouco à vontade. Enquanto mais lembranças dançavam em sua mente, uma fúria enorme a possuiu.

— Você me embebedou — disse com voz fria, sentando-se no leito de maneira abrupta.

— Bêbada? Não. Drogada. Anne deu-lhe uma poção analgésica — replicou ele, oferecendo-lhe um copo com vinho. — Precisávamos que estivesse… dócil.

Avery agarrou-lhe o copo da mão e cheirou seu conteúdo com ar desconfiado.

— Não tenho certeza se devo aceitar o que me oferecer para beber de hoje em diante.

— Fique tranqüila. Quero-a consciente para conversarmos. Ela tomou um gole com cautela, e percebeu que não passava de pura cidra. Bebeu tudo e sentiu que os últimos resquícios de tontura desapareciam. Quando devolveu o copo vazio para Cameron, lembrava-se de tudo muito bem.

— Chegamos a nos ajoelhar na frente de um padre? — perguntou com voz incerta.

Cameron acenou que sim, sem perdê-la de vista. Por certo Avery despertara completamente e raciocinava com clareza… além de estar furiosa. Quando soubesse que dormira durante toda a festa de seu próprio casamento ficaria ainda mais zangada, refletiu. Rezava para que não se desse conta desse detalhe até terem conversado.

— E por que nos ajoelhamos diante do padre? — insistiu ela.

— Estamos casados — respondeu Cameron com simplicidade. Era o que Avery suspeitava. A estupefação a dominou. Por um breve instante sentiu-se inundada de alegria, e então percebeu que Cameron não a pedira em casamento. Jamais lhe dedicara uma palavra de amor como desejava ouvir, e ainda havia a possibilidade de tê-la desposado apenas pela honra. Assim que percebera seu erro em relação a Payton, começara a se sentir culpado por serem amantes, e resolvera fazer a coisa certa e digna.

— A expressão em seu rosto me diz que está tendo pensamentos vingativos, querida.

— Vingança? Quer gentilezas de minha parte quando me preparou uma armadilha, me drogou para que ficasse sem vontade própria, e me desposou sem me comunicar? Foi uma jogada infame! — Avery tomou fôlego. — E Payton fez parte da história, não? Lembro-me de tê-lo visto sorrindo na porta da capela.

Cameron sentou-se ao seu lado na cama e tentou não demonstrar mágoa ao vê-la recuar.

— Não me queria como marido? Serei muito bom para você. Assim dizendo, deslizou a mão por baixo do vestido leve, e sentiu-a estremecer ao toque. Isso lhe deu mais segurança.

Avery sentiu que deveria se afastar, mas não conseguiu e, em vez disso, cobriu a mão forte com a sua. O calor dos dedos longos a fazia sentir um desejo intenso e há muito sufocado. Estava louca para cair em seus braços, mas era errado, refletiu.

Um casamento devia ser baseado em algo mais que honra e paixão, e embora soubesse que o amava, Cameron precisava sentir o mesmo ou as chances de sofrer desilusões seriam grandes.

— Casou-se comigo por uma questão de honra — Avery disse, por fim.

— Não!

Ela ignorou a negativa, e prosseguiu:

— Sabia que não aceitaria um casamento baseado apenas na reparação de algo com que se sente culpado. Então resolveu me preparar uma armadilha.

Em resposta, ele a fez se deitar de novo, e postou-se sobre seu corpo, impedindo-lhe os movimentos.

— Não. Casei-me com você porque assim quis.

— Payton foi quem planejou tudo?

— Sim.

— Porque achava que deveria se casar com a sua irmã ultrajada.

— Menina, o fato de termos sido amantes em nada influiu nesse casamento.— Com cuidado, Cameron começou a desmanchar-lhe os laços do vestido. -— Não foi por isso que a desposei. É claro que a desejo de volta em meu leito… Jamais quis que o deixasse.

Já que falava com franqueza, Avery permitiu que continuasse a despi-la. Admitiu para si mesma que o desejo que sentia era enorme, e nem se importaria se ele a possuísse com as roupas sobre o corpo. Mas seria ajuizado interrompê-lo no momento. Tinha medo que falasse com a voz profunda e rouca que tanto a excitava.

— Então, queria voltar a se satisfazer comigo — murmurou com voz trêmula, enquanto ele abria o corpete do vestido.

— Não sentiu falta também?

Com gesto lento, inclinou-se sobre um dos seios brancos ainda recoberto pelo tecido, e beijou-o.

— Bem, senti um pouco — gemeu Avery.

— Juro que não me casei com você apenas por um sentimento de dever. — Cameron pressionou o rosto sobre seu peito, e deslizou a mão para a coxa macia que tanto desejava apalpar. — Precisamos conversar. Quero contar-lhe por que fiz certas coisas e tentar explicar meus sentimentos por você. Meu Deus! Mas também quero possuí-la outra vez.

— Neste instante?

— Senti muito a sua falta desde que partiu de Cairnmoor.

— E depois conversaremos?

— Sim.

— Então me possua, Cameron, por favor!

Ajudou-o a remover, com gestos ardentes, o resto de suas roupas. Quando seus corpos se encontraram, quase chorou de emoção. Seus lábios e mãos se buscavam mutuamente em um frenesi e ansiedade febris. O desejo que sentiam um pelo outro era indescritível.

Avery deixou escapar um gemido de prazer e vitória quando o sentiu penetrá-la, mas fitou-o, confusa, ao perceber que não se mexia.

— Cameron?

Circundou-lhe a cintura com as pernas, e o fez penetrá-la ainda mais. Cameron estremeceu.

— Só queria saborear a sensação de tornar a possuí-la. Parece que fazia um século! — Roçou-lhe a boca com a sua, e murmurou: — É como voltar para casa.

Havia tanto sentimento por trás dessas palavras ditas com simplicidade, que Avery perdeu o resto do autocontrole, e deixou-se levar. O ato de amor foi rápido, guloso, intenso e um tanto bruto, mas ela não se importou, e acompanhou cada movimento com alegria. Chegaram ao clímax ao mesmo tempo e, enquanto tentava voltar à realidade, ele a abraçou.

— Minha gata selvagem e bela — sussurrou-lhe, encostado ao seu pescoço. — Ama-me um pouco?

Avery suspirou e passou os dedos pelos cabelos negros do marido. Não havia como voltar atrás. Estavam casados, e precisava ser honesta. Sentia-se muito feliz. Sem dúvida Cameron não lhe dedicara declarações de amor, mas havia carinho no relacionamento. Podia sentir isso no toque das mãos fortes, e por trás das palavras que lhe murmurava.

Talvez, refletiu, se fosse franca com ele, Cameron retribuísse da mesma maneira. Podia ainda não amá-la, mas era importante que soubesse ser muito amado.

— Sim — respondeu por fim em um murmúrio. — Não só um pouco, mas muito. Mais do que merece.

Cameron estremeceu, e antes que Avery pudesse decifrar essa reação, voltou a beijá-la com fúria, fazendo o desejo voltar. Então, antes que tivesse tempo de fitá-lo, Cameron tornou a enterrar o rosto em seu pescoço, como se estivesse envergonhado.

— Quando soube que me amava?— perguntou, recobrindo-lhe a pele macia com rápidos beijos.

— Um pouco antes de permitir que me seduzisse.

— Se bem me lembro daquela noite… e na verdade recordo cada pequeno detalhe… creio que foi você quem me seduziu, menina.

— Então isso deixa claro como sou louca por você, e uma com pleta idiota.

— Não, querida. — Cameron acariciou-lhe um mamilo rosado com a ponta do dedo, e depois com a boca. — Não se considere idiota por me amar. — Fez uma breve pausa, e prosseguiu: — Sei que fiz coisas que a magoaram…

— Sim, porém nunca me pediu amor. Não foi sua culpa se passei a amá-lo.

— Talvez não, entretanto logo de início percebi que não era como as outras mulheres com quem havia me relacionado no passado. Desejava a paixão e o prazer que me proporcionava, mas não queria sentir sua falta depois. Compreende o que quero dizer? Menti para mim mesmo muitas vezes a esse respeito. — Com gesto lento, começou a acariciar-lhe o outro mamilo. — Só queria uma breve relação, e depois a enviaria de volta a sua família, e esqueceria o episódio.

— De fato me mandou embora.

— Sim, e me arrependi no instante em que atravessou os portões de Cairnmoor. É claro que tentei me enganar, dizendo a mim mesmo que estava apenas lamentando o fim de um caso prazeroso, porque ainda a desejava. Tentei me iludir pensando que era natural sentir a falta de seu corpo. — Beijou-a nos lábios, e prosseguiu: — De seus seios, coxas… Qual homem não sentiria? Dos gemidos de prazer e do modo como se entregava…

Deslizou os lábios para o ventre macio de Avery, fazendo-a estremecer outra vez, e iniciou uma série de carícias que a levaram de novo ao clímax sensual, mas no último instante ela ouviu-o murmurar três palavras.

Após alguns instantes, recobrou o fôlego, e fitou-o nos olhos. Não queria admitir o que ouvira. Podia ser apenas uma impressão, mas precisava esclarecer.

— Ouvi bem? Acabou de dizer que me ama? — perguntou, sem deixar de fitá-lo.

— Sim — respondeu Cameron, acariciando-lhe os cabelos. Avery sentiu-se dividida entre a vontade de rir de alegria e permanecer séria.

— Não acredito que revelou isso!

— Desde que descobri meu amor por você sonhei em dizer essas palavras no meu lugar preferido. O leito.

Avery enrubesceu e soltou uma risada.

— É um homem terrível, Cameron MacAlpin! Segurando-lhe o rosto entre as mãos, o marido a beijou nos lábios.

— Mas você me ama, querida.

— Sim. De modo desesperado, louco e voraz.

— Do mesmo jeito que a amo.

— Quando? — ronronou Avery, acariciando-lhe as costas.

— Quando o quê?

Cameron rolou para o lado, deitou-se de costas e deixou que ela o beijasse com suavidade.

— Quando soube que me amava?

— Ao descobrir a verdade sobre Katherine. Fiquei sentado ali no jardim, ouvindo Payton arrancar palavras horríveis de minha irmã, e a única coisa em que conseguia pensar era que perdera a mulher que amava. O pior é que naquele momento parecia que jamais consertaria meu erro. — Cameron fechou os olhos, deliciando-se com as carícias que Avery lhe oferecia. — Quero você ao meu lado sempre, querida — murmurou com voz rouca, antes de penetrar de novo em um mundo de delírio sensual.

Com a intuição de uma mulher apaixonada, ela o fez sentir muito prazer, até que Cameron rolou de novo o corpo sobre o seu, e a possuiu, mantendo os olhos fixos no belo rosto afogueado e na boca intumescida, que murmurava palavras desconexas.

— Sim, Cameron… Sim…

— Juro que acordava banhado em suor durante as noites em que esteve longe, pensando em revê-la assim, seu coração batendo junto ao meu, e depois chorava porque tudo não passara de um sonho. — Acariciou-a com fúria e paixão. — Amo você, Avery.

— Eu também o amo, meu cavaleiro negro. Quero ser sua.

Cameron abriu os olhos e viu a esposa ainda deitada ao seu lado. Acariciou-a e sorriu, refletindo que seria uma longa noite que o deixaria exaurido.

— Quero fazer tantas coisas boas por você, Avery…

— Já faz, Cameron. Coisas maravilhosas.

— Obrigado, mas não me referia a sexo.

Ela se apoiou nos cotovelos e fitou-o com um sorriso.

— Isso já basta para me deixar contente.

Com gesto carinhoso, ele afastou-lhe uma mecha de cabelos para trás da orelha.

— Pretendo sempre fazê-la feliz para que nunca se arrependa de ter casado com seu demônio negro. Irei presenteá-la com trajes lindos e dar-lhe tudo que uma mulher deseja.

Avery colocou um dedo sobre seus lábios.

— Pare — murmurou. — Quero apenas quatro coisas de você, Cameron MacAlpin.

— E quais são?

— Que me ame como o amo.

— Sim, meu amor. Sou o ser mais feliz do mundo por isso.

— E quero que precise de mim como preciso de você.

— Necessito seu amor como as plantas precisam de sol e água. — Passou os dedos pelos quadris da esposa. — Preciso vê-la a cada manhã para continuar vivo, e tê-la ao meu lado à noite, para conseguir adormecer em paz.

— Sinto o mesmo. Quero que confie em mim como confio em você, e que deposite em minhas mãos seu coração, alma e vida.

Cameron pressentiu, pela tensão no corpo da amada, que sua resposta era muito importante, e era fácil entender por quê. Sempre deixara bem claro que desconfiava das mulheres em geral, e não tivera cuidados em revelar-lhe isso, magoando-a mais de uma vez com sua bmsquidão. Porém, na verdade passara a confiar em Avery muito antes de amá-la, só que nunca lhe revelara isso.

— Confio em você, meu amor. Há muito tempo.

Avery sentiu vontade de chorar, tamanha a alegria, mas pensou que Cameron não entenderia suas lágrimas, então apenas sorriu.

— E, por fim, quero que me dê filhos — disse.

— Creio que já comecei a me empenhar nesse seu pedido — replicou ele com malícia.

— Sim, e de muito boa vontade, pelo que percebi. Quero me ninos de cabelos e olhos negros.

— E eu desejo uma ou duas meninas lindas como a mãe. — Fitou-a rezando para nunca magoá-la e sempre corresponder ao seu amor. — Terminaram suas exigências?

— Bem… — murmurou Avery, espreguiçando-se com gestos felinos. — Até que um pote de geléia não seria mau agora…

— Geléia de amora — sugeriu Cameron, abraçando-a.

 **Epílogo**

Cameron! O grito o surpreendeu, pois a tênue voz de Avery partira do quarto, chegando até ele no grande salão. Saiu correndo e postou-se ao pé da escadaria para onde, no mesmo instante, acorreram os primos Leargan e Iain, também com expressão espantada. Cameron relanceou um olhar para trás e viu Cormac sorrindo do alto das escadas.

— Jamais pensei que nossa Avery pudesse gritar assim — comentou Cormac. — Gillyanne sim, mas não Avery.

— Talvez deva subir e ir ficar ao seu lado — sugeriu Cameron.

— Não creio que seja uma boa idéia — disse Leargan.

— Por que não? Minha esposa está tendo um bebê!

— Minha amada Gisele estava em trabalho de parto quando me perseguiu com um pedaço de pau na mão.

Cameron voltou-se e viu que os pais de Avery tinham chegado. Sem se preocupar com saudações, perguntou:

— Por que sua esposa fez isso?

— Disse que queria me bater no ventre para que soubesse o quanto doía ter um filho. Cometi o erro de tentar consolá-la com palavras idiotas. Tia Maldie a carregou para a cama, e saí correndo do quarto.

— Precisa contar essa história a todo mundo? — resmungou lady Gisele, entregando o manto a Rob, nervoso como nunca. — Pensarão que sou um dragão. Bonjour, Cameron. Já que está me dando um neto para estragar de mimos, acho que vou perdoá-lo por tudo que fez a minha Avery.

— É muito bondosa, milady — murmurou Cameron, beijando-lhe a mão. — Ela está…

— Minha mãe já chegou? — berrou Avery do andar de cima.

— Como grita — comentou Gisele, respondendo no mesmo tom. — Estou aqui, minha querida. E já vou subir.

— Ótimo, mamãe. E antes de subir, pode me fazer o favor de bater em Cameron?

— Ora, Avery… — resmungou o marido, logo soltando um grito. — Ai! — Esfregou o queixo e fitou a mãe da esposa, que sorria com doçura, e depois o beijou no rosto. — Não acredito que a senhora me bateu!

— Deve-se fazer de tudo para manter feliz a parturiente, concorda? — Assim dizendo, Gisele começou a subir as escadas, gritando: — Estou chegando, Avery! — Parou à porta do quarto onde a filha estava, abriu, e exclamou: — Querida! Ma petite! Está linda!

— Gorda e suada— resmungou Avery, em meio às contrações.

— Bem, o suor ilumina seu rosto. Precisa de alguma coisa?

— Sim, uma faca enorme para matar Cameron. Quando tudo isso terminar, vou cortá-lo de cima a baixo, e…

No salão, Cameron suspirou, aliviado, quando a porta que se fechava impediu que ouvisse o resto do desabafo da esposa. Ordenou a Rob que providenciasse comida e bebida, e acomodou os homens na grande mesa. Desejava estar com Avery naquele momento, dando-lhe todo o apoio que podia, enquanto a esposa lutava para trazer ao mundo seu filho, mas tudo levava a crer que, para a harmonia do casamento, deveria permanecer afastado. Avery estava com Anne, Gillyanne, Elspeth e a mãe para ajudá-la. Podia ficar tranqüilo pois lhe davam todo o apoio necessário.

— Não fique aflito, rapaz — disse sir Nigel, servindo-se de vinho. — A maioria das jovens de nosso clã prefere ficar com as mulheres nessa hora. E é melhor que os homens permaneçam longe.

— Avery está zangada com você, papai? — perguntou Alan, ficando ao lado da cadeira de lorde MacAlpin.

— Um pouco — respondeu Cameron, acariciando os cabelos negros do menino. — Mas vai passar. Ter um filho dói, e ela precisa esbravejar, é só isso.

— Sim, aconteceu o mesmo com mamãe Elspeth — disse a criança, muito à vontade.

Cameron observou o menino se aproximar do pequeno Chris-topher, filho de Elspeth e Cormac, de um gato horroroso chamado Muddy, e da ama, e todos se aglomeraram junto à lareira.

Estava casado com Avery há nove meses, e Alan já os visitara três vezes, sempre com Christopher e a ama. O menino parecia ter um sexto sentido apurado, e ia se afastando aos poucos da família que conhecia, para se juntar a Cameron. Mas sem dúvida desejava pertencer às duas partes, e Cameron duvidava que Alan conseguis se viver sem o grande amigo Christopher. Havia um forte vínculo entre os dois meninos.

Entretanto, o simples fato de a criança tê-lo aceitado como pai deixava Cameron muito feliz, embora essa honra fosse dividida com Cormac. Desde que Elspeth e o marido tinham salvo a vida da criança, e a educado e amado como se fosse seu filho, Cameron jamais lhes negaria um lugar na vida e no coração de Alan. Esse carinho deveria ser preservado para sempre. Mas as visitas que o menino lhe fazia eram importantes. Dessa vez ficaria em Cairnmoor por vários meses, e o relacionamento entre pai e filho teria tempo de florescer.

O pensamento dos filhos e família o fez relancear os olhos para a escadaria.

Apesar de confiar nas Murray que ajudavam Avery, não conseguia conter o medo. A esposa podia ter uma forte personalidade, mas seu físico era delicado. Cameron tentou encontrar conforto pensando que Elspeth e Gisele também eram de constituição delicada, e haviam sobrevivido aos partos. Consolou-se pensando que se Avery precisasse dele mandaria chamá-lo. Entretanto, como sentia receio de vê-la sofrendo ou de aumentar seu desconforto, era melhor mesmo que não o mandassem chamar.

— Creio que devo me desculpar com Cameron a respeito de todos os berros que dei e ameaças que fiz — disse Avery, tomando o filho nos braços, entre os lençóis limpos.

— Não faça isso — aconselhou a mãe, beijando as faces da filha e do neto.

— Bem, creio que fui um tanto… precipitada.

— É um preço pequeno que nossos maridos pagam pelo sacrifício que fazemos — resmungou Gisele. — Os homens plantam suas sementes com prazer, e depois esquecem, até a pobre mulher começar a sentir as dores do parto. — Sorriu para as outras mulheres presentes, e acariciou a cabeça do recém-nascido. — Para béns, querida. Nós, as esposas Murray, parimos bem. Apenas lembre-se que…

— Já sei, mãe. Não conceber com muita freqüência. Acho que quero ver Cameron agora. Depois dormirei — disse a jovem mãe com um sorriso cansado.

Logo depois que as mulheres saíram, Cameron entrou no quarto, quase correndo. Estacou, fitando a esposa por um longo tempo. Depois fechou a porta, encostou-se à parede, e respirou fundo, antes de se aproximar da cama. Avery fez um gesto silencioso pedindo que o marido se sentasse ao seu lado. Cameron obedeceu com tanto cuidado que a fez sorrir.

— Fique tranqüilo que não estou com uma faca — disse em tom de brincadeira. — Olhe para seu filho. — Assim dizendo, afastou a manta que cobria o recém-nascido. — Não é a criança mais linda que já viu?

Cameron olhou para o menino, desejando concordar. Entretanto, ante seus olhos, a criança parecia a miniatura de um ancião enrugado. Um velhinho moreno, com cabelos negros e espetados, e uma minúscula marca em forma de estrela no ventre macio. Observou que tinha todos os dedos dos pés e das mãos, e orgulhou-se da evidência de sua masculinidade, ali exposta, ainda sem as roupas bordadas que a mãe lhe preparara.

Ergueu o olhar e viu que Avery ria.

— Em breve ficará bonito e gordo— disse ela. Beijou Cameron no rosto, e voltou a embrulhar o filho na manta. — O nascimento é tão difícil para a criança quanto para a mãe. Já vi muitos recém-nascidos, e sei que o nosso é perfeito.

— E, é claro, o orgulho materno nada tem a ver com isso — provocou o marido com ironia, deitando-se ao seu lado.

— Claro que não. — Enquanto segurava a criança, Avery aconchegou-se ao peito do marido. — Tem cabelos negros como você, e estou impaciente para saber qual a cor de seus olhos.

— São azuis — disse Cameron.

— Todos os recém-nascidos têm olhos azuis. Com o tempo mudarão de cor. — Avery fitou-o com atenção. — Já resolveu que nome lhe daremos?

— Tormand, como meu pai, se não se importa, querida.

— Não, é um belo nome — Avery ergueu a cabeça e beijou Cameron nos lábios. — Obrigada por me dar um filho tão lindo, querido esposo.

Cameron cingiu-lhe o ombro e a apertou de encontro ao peito.

— Sou eu quem agradece. Afinal, fiquei apenas com a parte agradável da concepção. Foi você quem sofreu. Tem certeza de que está bem?

— Sim, apenas cansada. — Avery bocejou, mas continuou a admirar o filho. — Será parecido com você e Alan.

— Pobre menino — brincou Cameron.

— Ora, meu marido! As moças adoram homens de olhos e cabelos negros.

— O amor a cegou, querida, mas agradeço a Deus todos os dias. — Beijou-a com paixão. — Amo-a, Avery, minha gata selvagem.

— E eu o amo, Cameron, meu cavaleiro negro. Ele enterrou o rosto em seus cabelos.

— Sabe o que gostaria de fazer? — murmurou.

— Sei, mas só dentro de um mês.

Vendo-a bocejar de novo, ele a embalou nos braços.

— Um mês?

— Sim — repetiu Avery, cerrando os olhos. — Quatro longas semanas.

— Bem, empregarei o tempo para aumentar o estoque de geléia de amoras.

Avery riu, sonolenta.

Quando por fim adormeceu, Cameron levantou-se devagar, e tomou-lhe a criança dos braços, com muito cuidado. A esposa estava certa, refletiu, levando o filho para o berço. Era provável que Tormand se parecesse com ele e, ante tal pensamento, um grande orgulho o dominou.

O amor de Avery o redimira, e sentia-se belo e poderoso sempre que ela o fitava.

— Vou-lhe contar um pequeno segredo, menino — murmurou, colocando a criança no berço e cobrindo-a com a manta. — O segredo da felicidade. Será muito parecido comigo, e alguns idiotas dirão que uma pessoa tão morena é filha do mal. Ignore esses comentários cretinos, e procure muito, até encontrar a mulher de sua vida. Não se contente com menos, meu querido. Encontre a moça que o ame quando fizer papel de bobo, e a abrace durante as noites. Descobrirá que é um cavaleiro negro, forte e poderoso. — Fitou Avery no leito, enquanto acariciava os cabelos escuros do filho. — Na verdade, acabará sentindo pena dos homens que não são morenos como você, porque eles não conhecem o paraíso.

 **Fim.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Murray 06 - Highland Bride**

 **Escócia,** **1465**

Sire Eric! Sir Eric!

O sir Eric Murray voltou-se para olhar o homem que corria em sua direção. Encontrara um local bastante ermo no jardim para poder ler as notícias de casa. Embora gostasse muito de sir Donald, não estava satisfeito que aquele raro momento de paz fosse abruptamente interrompido. Quando sir Donald parou a sua frente, Eric empertigou-se no banco de pedra.

— Eu não sabia, que você tinha voltado — disse sir Donald, enxugando o suor da face. — A mensagem que o rei lhe enviou foi entregue depressa, não foi?

— Sim. — Foi tudo que Eric retrucou, sabendo como sir Do nald era ávido por uma fofoca.

—O rei o aguarda. Ele também não sabia que você tinha voltado.

— Não contei. Queria um momento de sossego para ler as no tícias de casa.

— E sua encantadora esposa, está bem? Seus filhos?

—Todos bem, embora eu comece a sentir necessidade de voltar. Minha Gillyanne pôs na cabeça que quer ver as terras de seu dote.

— Ora, que bela coincidência! É sobre as terras de dote de sua filha Gillyanne que o rei deseja conversar.

— É algo que tentamos manter em segredo, pelo menos com relação ao tamanho e o lugar.

— A maior parte da corte sabe o tamanho e o lugar.

— Como?

Sir Donald engoliu em seco, nervoso. A expressão de sir Eric era dura, quase ameaçadora.

— Bem, faz fronteira com todas as terras de três lordes, e no entanto eles não sabiam exatamente a quem pertencia. O rei disse aos proprietários que a terra era o dote de sua filha, que ela ainda não se casara e que na sua opinião eles deveriam procurá-lo. — Donald deu um passo para trás quando sir Eric levantou-se de repente. — São todos cavaleiros e lordes, sir Eric. Não consigo entender por que a objeção em concordar em casar sua filha com um deles.

— Oh, mas claro que faço objeções! — exclamou sir Eric num tom gelado. — Eu me oponho de todo coração. Primeiro, quero que minha filha se case por amor, como eu o fiz, como meus irmãos o fizeram, como muitos de nosso clã fizeram. Segundo, com certeza não gostaria que homens famintos por um pedaço de terra tentassem obtê-la por meio de minha pequena Gillyanne. Algum desses cavaleiros ainda está aqui?

— Não. Ficaram por uns poucos dias depois de saber quem era o dono das terras e foram embora. É provável que estejam plane jando vê-lo depois, quem sabe quando fizerem a corte a sua filha.

— Ou podem ter corrido para ver quem pode ganhar minha mocinha primeiro e arrastá-la para diante de um padre. — sir Eric saiu em largas passadas dos jardins, com sir Donald de olhos arregalados em seus calcanhares.

Tudo em que Eric conseguia pensar era em sua pequena Gilly sendo arrastada e magoada por algum tolo que desejava apenas suas terras. O pensamento enraiveceu-o.

— O rei soltou uma matilha de lobos em cima de Gillyanne. Rezo para que minha esposa tenha trancado a garota a sete chaves, e que ela fique assim até eu chegar em casa.

 **Capítulo** **I**

\- Não creio que mamãe fique muito contente com isso, disse Gillyanne.

Gillyanne sorriu para James, o belo rapaz que cavalgava a seu lado. Era o irmão de seu coração e sabia que a mulher a que chamava de mãe era na realidade tia dele.

— Na verdade, mamãe e eu sabemos pouco sobre sua casa da torre, a não ser que não é uma ruína — ele continuou. — Claro que seria preciso um olho feminino para avaliar melhor o lugar.

— Se tiver uma cama, banho e comida, ficarei contente por agora. O conforto como os que existem em Dublin podem vir depois — ela falou.

— Não tenho certeza de ter entendido essa sua vontade teimosa de vir aqui.

— Nem eu, também. — Gillyanne deu de ombros. — As terras são minhas! Não posso dizer nada além disso. São minhas e queria conhecer por mim mesma.

— Entendo... — Franziu a testa, com uma expressão um tanto preocupada. — Fico imaginando como se sentirão as pessoas que vivem em suas terras de dote quando virem uma garota como você reclamar a posse.

— Mamãe pensa assim também e procurou cercar-se de alguma

segurança. Parece que não irão se importar. É apenas uma pequena fortaleza com poucas pessoas, e ela teve a impressão de que irão receber bem qualquer um. O único que chamam de líder é um intendente idoso. Por isso mesmo estão um bocado inseguros sobre o futuro.

— Isso conta em seu favor, então — assentiu James. — Por que tenho a impressão de que você pretende se estabelecer em suas terras?

Gillyanne deu de ombros outra vez. Porém havia dentro dela uma inquietude que não conseguia compreender. Amava profundamente a família, mas eles apenas pareciam tornar aquela inquietude pior. Talvez se tivesse suas próprias terras para cuidar pudesse se sentir útil e assim saciar a fome que lhe consumia as entranhas. Havia outra razão. Tinha um sabor muito parecido com o da inveja, porém ela descobrira que era cada vez mais difícil estar ao lado de tantos casais tão felizes, de observar seus primos constituírem suas próprias famílias. Cada novo nascimento a que comparecia era, para ela, uma mescla de prazer e sofrimento crescentes. Ela logo completaria vinte e um anos e nenhum homem a fitara de maneira mais calorosa. As viagens à corte tinham sido penosas, prova de que os homens simplesmente não a julgavam desejável, e todo amor e conforto da família realmente não suavizavam esse espinho que a magoava.

Por vezes, se zangava consigo mesma. Não precisava de um homem para sobreviver, sabia que poderia ter uma vida plena e feliz sem nenhum homem a seu lado. Porém, junto com essa certeza havia o fato de que ansiava por paixão, por amor e especialmente por filhos que um marido poderia lhe dar.

— Se você se esconder aqui, como vai encontrar um marido? — perguntou James, trazendo-a de volta à realidade.

— Não pensei que fosse um problema que eu precisasse enfrentar, primo. Se houver um par para mim, e eu tenho poucas provas de que exista um, ele poderá me encontrar aqui tão facilmente como poderia em Dublin ou na corte do rei.

James sorriu.

\- Você fala como se estivesse desistindo. Elspeth e Avery eram quase da sua idade quando encontraram seus maridos.

— Quase, mas mesmo assim mais jovens. Creio que também experimentaram o ocasional comichão de interesse dos homens com quem se casaram. — Ela sorriu para o primo quando ele franziu a testa. — Não se preocupe. Minhas primas encontraram seus parceiros em lugares inesperados. Quem sabe eu também encontre. — Gillyanne enveredou por uma fieira de árvores e anunciou. —- Ah, e eis que surgem. Meu castelo e minhas terras.

Ald-dabhach obviamente consistia de pouco mais que uma torre fortificada. No decorrer dos anos, duas pequenas alas haviam sido acrescidas à torre e ela era agora rodeada por uma alta e resistente muralha. Assentada sobe uma colina íngreme, era facilmente protegida. A minúscula vila que se instalara sob sua sombra parecia limpa, os campos ao redor eram bem cuidados ou usados como pastagem para o gado e as ovelhas. Um regato serpeava seu trajeto por trás da fortaleza, o sol poente a tornar as águas fulgurantes. Era, decidiu Gillyanne, um local bastante bonito, e ela esperava que fosse tão pacífico como parecia quando incitou a montaria para os portões.

— É robusta — disse James ao se postar perto de Gillyanne sobre as muralhas da fortaleza, depois do jantar.

Gillyanne riu e concordou. Não havia muito mais a dizer a respeito da propriedade. Era limpa, porém tinha pouco daqueles toques femininos tais como toalhas de linho para as mesas no salão. Não era de surpreender, já que uma maioria de homens morava em Ald-dabhach. Havia aquelas mulheres que dormiam dentro da fortaleza, duas mais velhas casadas com soldados, e uma garota muito tímida de seus doze anos, a filha da cozinheira. Sir George, o intendente, estava na casa dos sessenta e era surdo e de vista ruim. A maior parte dos soldados era de meia idade. O que veio a confirmar sua opinião de que aquele era um local pacífico. Os

cinco homens que tinham viajado com ela eram jovens, fortes, e haviam sido saudados quase tão efusivamente quanto ela.

— Creio que seus homens ficarão — disse James —, o que agradará as criadas daqui.

— Oh, sim. Veja a repentina afluência de criadas para o jantar. Devem ter visto nossa chegada da vila.

— E correram direto para cá. Evidentemente existe uma escassez de jovens saudáveis. — James suspirou.

— Para algumas. — Ela fez um gesto de cabeça em direção ao manco que desaparecia nos estábulos. — Vi a esposa e ele juntos. A moça olha para ele como se ele fosse um homem mais bonito, forte e corajoso que já nasceu.

— Você enxerga demais e vê tudo com muita clareza.

— Vejo o lado bom das coisas. Nossa prima Elspeth a maioria das vezes pressente coisas, vê algo nos olhos. E eu? Juro que muitas vezes posso sentir o que há. Elspeth é muito boa em adivinhar se alguém mente, pressente medo ou perigo quando isso se apresenta. Eu? Vamos apenas dizer que, às vezes, uma sala cheia de gente pode ser uma tortura.

— Eu não tinha percebido que era assim tão forte. Deve ser muito difícil ser constantemente confrontado com os sentimentos de todo mundo.

— Não de todos. O pior de se captar é o ódio. É uma sensação aterradora. O medo também não é tão bom. Já fugi cegamente de lugares apenas para de repente recuperar a sensatez. É então que me dou conta que o medo se foi, pois o deixei com a pessoa que realmente o sentia.

— E isso é o que Elspeth sente também?

— Um pouco. Ela diz que sua habilidade é uma coisa mais suave, como um cheiro no ar a que ela pode dar um nome.

— Fico feliz por não ter tais habilidades.

— Você tem a sua própria, especial, James — Gillyanne mur murou e afagou-lhe a mão.

— Oh? E o que é?

\- Você pode mandar uma garota para o paraíso. Todas as garotas dizem isso. — Ela soltou a risada quando ele enrubesceu e fez cara feia.

\- Capta alguma coisa aqui, Gilly? — ele perguntou. — Alguma coisa com que eu deveria me preocupar?

\- Não, no momento tudo que sinto é uma calma, uma paz, um suave contentamento. Há também uma sensação de antecipação, de espera. Sinto como se tivesse tomado a decisão certa ao vir aqui. Este lugar ou quem sabe essas terras me dão uma sensação de posse.

— Seus pais ficarão magoados se escolher ficar. Gillyanne suspirou.

— Sei disso, mas eles compreenderão. Não gostaria de deixá-los e, valha-me Deus, é provável que eu vá lamentar continuamente o fato de não estar tropeçando nos parentes a cada vez que me viro. Sofri muitas dúvidas enquanto viajava para cá, mas, depois de ultrapassar aqueles portões, senti que era o certo. Este é o lugar onde eu deveria estar. Não sei por que ou por quanto tempo, porém, por ora, aqui é onde eu faria meu lar.

— Então, deve ficar. Precisa ouvir esse chamado. Você não se sentiria assim sem motivo.

Ela recostou-se contra ele por um instante. James não partilhava de nenhum dos estranhos dons que pareciam vicejar no clã Murray, pois não tinha o mesmo sangue. Suas forças eram compaixão e uma doçura de natureza. Ele nunca questionava, contudo, nunca duvidava ou temia os dons de outros. Na verdade, ela raramente sentia algo com relação ao que ele pensava ou sentia. Eram apenas duas pessoas comuns quando estavam juntos e ela encontrava mui to conforto ao lado dele.

— Não estou certo de que encontrará um homem aqui, no entanto — ele continuou. — Estão em falta, é evidente.

— É verdade, mas isso não importa. Há o suficiente para nos defender a todos se a necessidade obrigar.

— Não estou falando de defensores, ou alguém para erguer

coisas pesadas, e você sabe disso. Não é aqui que você encontrará seu parceiro.

Realmente não havia nenhum homem a escolher por ali e, de acordo com sir George, os homens dos três clãs que circundavam suas terras não eram de pagar visita. E qualquer visita de alguém de um daqueles clãs seria certamente tratada com receio e uma grande dose de cautela. Gillyanne detestou pensar que a paz, o contentamento que sentia não era de ver suas terras e a fortaleza, mas por aceitar, do fundo do coração, que sempre seria nada mais que a Tia Gilly, a solteirona tia Gilly, a passada tia Gilly, o velho pau seco Gilly.

— Não importa — disse ela, por fim, sem acreditar numa palavra do que dizia. — Nunca precisei de um homem para ser feliz.

— Não queria filhos? Precisa de um marido para ter alguns deles.

— Não, apenas de um amante. — Ela quase caiu na risada diante da expressão chocada de James. — Ou — apressou-se a continuar antes que ele se saísse com uma descompostura -—, posso treinar as garotas para serem damas de suas próprias terras e lares. Ou poderia recolher algumas das crianças esquecidas que sempre se vê nas ruas de toda cidade, vila e aldeia. Existem muitas crianças com graves carências de amor, cuidados e um lar.

— É verdade, mas não é a mesma coisa.

— Não se preocupe comigo, James. Sou capaz de construir minha própria felicidade. Um futuro com um marido amoroso e filhos seria melhor, mas posso encontrar alegria em viver sem tais bênçãos. Na verdade, uma das razões pelas quais eu quis sair de casa foi porque me cansei da preocupação amorosa de todos; isso começou a se tornar uma irritação e não é o que eu quero.

— Sinto muito — murmurou James. — Eu estava fazendo o mesmo, não estava?

— Embora doa ficar longe de minha família, se eu permanecer uma solteirona, se é essa realmente minha sina, estar longe é provavelmente o melhor. Eu prefiro conduzir minha própria vida que

me tornar por demais emaranhada na dos outros. Prefiro ser visitada que ser hóspede para sempre.

\- Você realmente acredita que a tratariam com falta de gentileza, Gilly? — James franziu a testa.

\- Jamais de propósito, James — ela retrucou sem hesitar. —

Contudo, estão todos tão contentes com suas vidas, com seus maridos e seus bebês, que naturalmente desejam o mesmo para mim. Assim, apresentam-me a homens, arrastam-me para a corte, tentam gentilmente vestir-me melhor ou mudar o jeito que uso meus cabelos. — Gillyanne deu de ombros. — Tenho vinte anos agora, porém, conforme os anos passarem, essas alfinetadas podem se tornar mais fortes, a preocupação mais evidente. Não, é melhor se houver alguma distância. Podem parar de tentar me encontrar um parceiro e eu não sentirei mais a triste consternação de todos quando ninguém aparecer.—Ela enganchou o braço no dele e começou a descer a estreita e íngreme escadaria que conduzia ao pátio interno. — Venha. Vamos ver como são nossas camas. Foi um longo dia.

James nada mais disse, embora Gillyanne tivesse a sensação de que ele gostaria de lhe infundir coragem, acalmá-la com elogios que de alguma forma a fizessem sentir-se com algum encanto, mas não conseguira encontrar algo bom para dizer.

Ao se apressar em ir para a cama, planejou alguns poucos melhoramentos para o quarto despojado. Havia trabalho a fazer ali e ela sabia que poderia encontrar satisfação nisso. Poderia fazer daquelas terras o seu futuro, sua vida. Talvez se ela e a família cessassem de procurar tão arduamente por um parceiro, este finalmente aparecesse.

Suspirou e enfiou-se debaixo das cobertas, com a viva suspeita de que sua estatura tinha algo a ver com a falta de pretendentes. Não havia muito nela, em porte ou em curvas femininas. Os homens apreciavam um pouco de carne nos ossos e ela quase não tinha nenhuma daquela suave carnadura de que gostavam.

Seus gatos de repente juntaram-se a ela, na cama. Sujinha aconchegou-se

a seu peito e Maltrapilho contra suas costas, a agasalhá-la com o calor dos corpos. E quando ela fechou os olhos, de sejou que os homens pudessem ser facilmente agradados, tal como os gatos. Um lugar quente para dormir, uns poucos afagos e uma barriga cheia, e estavam contentes. Seus gatos não se importavam se seus seios eram pequenos, se tinha uma perspicácia muitas vezes aguda e a habilidade de sentir uma mentira, às vezes antes mesmo de ser dita. O que ela precisava era de um homem de necessidades simples, um que pudesse ver além da falta de curvas e dos modos estranhos. Nos sonhos, ele existia, mas Gillyanne receava que fosse o único lugar onde poderia encontrá-lo.

 **Capítulo II**

\- Eles estão aqui.

jillyanne olhou para George. A face do recém-chegado tinha linhas sombrias e ela percebeu que ele estava preocupado. Já que era a sensação que sentia constantemente nele desde que chegara, havia dois dias, não se abalou.

— Quem são eles, George?

— Os lordes.

— Que lordes?

— Os três que nunca vimos e nem gostaríamos de ver.

— Ah, esses lordes.

— Fico a imaginar porque eles vieram, milady, quando nunca fizeram isso antes. De vez em quando cruzam nossas terras, porém nada mais. Assim, pergunto a mim mesmo, por que agora? Por que vir aqui agora?

— E é uma boa pergunta — disse Gillyanne. — Já que eles são os únicos que podem respondê-la, creio que deveremos perguntar diretamente a eles.

— Deixá-los entrar?

Havia um esgar de medo na voz de George, mas Gillyanne o ignorou.

Apenas os três lordes — sozinhos e sem suas armas. Leve

sir James para ficar com você — ela gritou a George, que já saía para executar suas ordens.

Ao ver a jovem Mary entrar no grande salão, Gillyanne pediu à garota que providenciasse comida e bebida para os hóspedes e voltou os pensamentos para os visitantes não convidados.

Até que soubesse por que estavam ali, a melhor coisa a fazer era agir ela mesma como um lorde, régia e indiferente, ainda que não em demasia para não causar ofensa. Sentou-se ereta na cadeira do senhor da casa, à cabeceira da mesa, baixou os olhos e esperou que nenhum dos lordes percebesse que seus pés nem tocavam o chão. Ao ouvir o som de pessoas que se aproximavam do salão, endireitou as costas e começou a repetir para si mesma que Ald-dabhach lhe pertencia.

James fez entrar três homens que eram seguidos de perto por dois de seus soldados. George esgueirou-se por trás deles e desapareceu nas sombras. Os três homens a fitaram e em seguida correram os olhos pelo salão à procura de mais alguém. Então, a encararam. Os dois mais baixos deixaram cair o queixo, ostensiva mente, enquanto o mais alto ergueu uma sobrancelha ligeiramente.

—Meus senhores, dou-lhes as boas-vindas a Ald-dabhach. Sou Lady Gillyanne Murray. Por favor, venham e sentem-se à minha mesa. Comida e bebida lhes serão servidas.

O lorde de cabelos pretos foi o primeiro a dar um passo à frente e curvar a cabeça numa reverência.

— Sou Robert Dalglish, lorde de Dunspier, senhor das terras que fazem fronteira com as suas ao leste e ao sul. — Sentou-se à direita dela, deixando espaço para James, que foi rápido em tomar o lugar ao lado de Gillyanne.

O lorde de compleição quadrada e de cabelos ruivos avançou em seguida, a reverência tão ligeira que quase chegava a ser um insulto.

— Sou sir David Goudie, lorde de Aberwellen, cujas terras fazem fronteira com as suas a oeste e ao sul. — Sentou-se do lado oposto a sir Robert, mas seus olhos estavam fixos em James.

Lentamente o homem alto deu um passo à frente, fechou a expressão e em seguida curvou-se.

-Sou sir Connor MacEnroy, de Decladach. O senhor de todo o resto das terras que circundam as suas. — Sentou-se à esquerda de Gillyanne.

Mary, com seus irmãozinhos como pajens, trouxe a comida e a bebida, dando a Gillyanne um bem-vindo instante para recuperar o fôlego. Havia uma desconcertante mescla de cautela, tensão e hostilidade que emanava dos homens, e Gillyanne teve de lutar para impedir que isso a afetasse. Algo lhe dizia, contudo, que aqueles senhores não estavam ali simplesmente para lhe dar as boas-vindas a Ald-dabhach.

Sir Robert não parecia uma má pessoa. Seu cumprimento fora elegante, as palavras ditas com polidez e, depois do primeiro olhar de surpresa, sua expressão se tornara de leve interesse. Sir David a deixava cautelosa. O homem parecia desafiar-lhe o direito de sentar-se na cadeira do senhor da casa. Gillyanne sentiu a forte sensação de que sir David não gostava da ideia de uma mulher possuidora de terras ou de qualquer outra coisa de valor. sir Robert era um cortesão e sir David de certa forma um guerreiro bruto. Gillyanne sabia que isso era de uma simplificação extrema, mas ainda assim serviria para ajudá-la no trato com cada um deles, até que soubesse mais.

O homem sentado à esquerda a preocupava mais. Gillyanne não conseguiu sentir nada quando fixou a atenção sobre o impressionante sir Connor, nada a não ser o ligeiro toque de cautela direcionado aos outros dois lordes. Mal lhe dirigira o olhar.

Ele a incomodava e contudo Gillyanne não tinha certeza se era por causa do tamanho, por sua incapacidade de sentir alguma coisa quando se concentrou nele ou, suspirou involuntariamente, pela beleza daquele homem. sir Connor MacEnroy era alto, de ombros largos. Seus cabelos eram de um rico dourado e caíam em vastas ondas até os ombros. Suas feições eram do tipo de fazer uma muner suspirar a despeito da larga cicatriz que corria do canto de seu

olho esquerdo numa leve curva sobre a maçã do rosto até logo abaixo da orelha esquerda, e da ligeira irregularidade do nariz reto que revelava que fora quebrado pelo menos uma vez. Havia uma pequena marca na linha forte do queixo e outra na testa. Suas sobrancelhas belamente recurvas eram vários tons mais escuras que seus cabelos, assim como os longos cílios. Os poucos olhares de relance que ela obtivera daqueles olhos tinham feito com que o coração de Gillyanne batesse mais rápido. Ela não acreditava que tivesse visto um azul tão esplêndido nos olhos de alguém mais. Eram da cor de campânulas, uma flor que ela sempre apreciara. Um rápido olhar para baixo, para as mãos dele, revelaram que eram também bonitas — fortes, bem torneadas, com longos dedos graciosos. As cicatrizes nas costas das mãos diziam que, a despeito da juventude, ele era um homem de batalhas.

— Então, a senhora reclamou Ald-dabhach, não é? — disse sir David, num tom de voz que fez a pergunta soar como uma inquirição.

— Sim, é minha — Gillyanne retrucou, com doçura. — Meu tio-avô deu-a a mim como meu dote. — Foi muito gentil da parte dele.

— Terras de dote são para uma moça dar a seu marido. Já se casou ou está noiva?

— Não. — Era uma pergunta impertinente, e Gillyanne achou difícil falar com gentileza. — Meu tio-avô assegurou-me que eu não preciso de marido para ter Ald-dabhach. São minhas terras. — Quando sir David fez uma carranca e resmungou, Gillyanne sentiu um impulso forte de esbofeteá-lo, mas James segurou-lhe o punho.

— Precisa de um marido, moça — sir David anunciou —, e eis porque viemos aqui no dia de hoje.

— Para me arranjar um marido?

— Não, não há necessidade de procurar. Nós nos casaremos com a senhora.

\- Todos vocês? Não creio que a igreja vá permitir uma coisa dessas. — Gillyanne disse, com escárnio.

\- Não. A senhora escolherá um de nós.

Que sir David julgasse que suas palavras devessem ser tomadas a sério quase fez Gillyanne rir. sir Robert o fitava como se não conseguisse saber se deveria rir ou esmurrar o idiota. Um rápido olhar para sir Connor mostrou que ele a observava atentamente agora, embora ela não se atrevesse nem a tentar a adivinhar o motivo.

\- E por que eu faria isso? — ela perguntou.

\- Uma moça não pode possuir terras por sua conta — disse sir David. — A senhora precisa de um homem para mandar aqui.

— Minha senhora — interrompeu sir Robert com presteza, antes que Gillyanne pudesse rebater os comentários arrogantes de sir David —, meu amigo aqui pode não falar com as palavras mais suaves, porém existe algo de verdade naquilo que ele diz.

Gillyanne pensou que se sir Robert estava tentando acalmá-la, fazia um péssimo trabalho.

— Não são tempos pacíficos, minha senhora — continuou Sir Robert. — Cada clã deve esforçar-se por ser tão forte e tão pronto para a batalha quanto possível. Inteligente e perspicaz como a se nhora deve ser, sabe que isso é trabalho para um homem treinado.

— Sei disso. Eis porque me sinto tão segura aqui — como um lorde. Não apenas sou amplamente assistida por meu primo sir James Drammond, lorde de Dunncraig, e pelos homens que meu pai sir Eric Murray treinou, mas por sir George, um homem bastante experiente escolhido por meu tio-avô. — Gillyanne pousou as mãos na mesa e sorriu para os três visitantes. — E estou rodeada por três poderosos senhores os quais sir George me as segurou que nunca causaram problemas ou nos ameaçaram.

Minha senhora... — começou sir Robert. Deixe estar, Robbie — interrompeu sir David. — É claro que a moça se recusa a ver a razão.

Razão? O senhor disse que eu preciso de um marido e eu,

educadamente, discordei — retrucou Gillyanne. — Nada mais nada menos.

— Não se faça de tola. Sabe que nós queremos essas terras, queremos que um de nós seja seu dono e não alguma moça frágil que a recebeu como um presente de um parente amoroso. Ou a senhora escolhe um de nós como marido ou nós faremos a escolha por você — sir David declarou, ao se levantar.

Depois de uma breve hesitação, tanto sir Robert como Sir Connor também se levantaram e Gillyanne suspirou com verdadeiro pesar.

— Todos concordam, então? Todos se levantam juntos? — Quando Sir Robert meneou a cabeça em concordância, ela se voltou para sir Connor. — O senhor não disse nada, sir Connor. Fica ao lado desses homens, concorda com todos os seus planos para mim e minhas terras?

— São belas terras, minha senhora — sir Connor respondeu — e terras que temos todos cobiçado por longo tempo.

Gillyanne quase praguejou quando os três se afastaram. James apressou-se em acompanhá-los até os portões e para fechar a passagem em segurança por trás deles.

— Creio que temos um pequeno problema — James resmungou, ao voltar para o salão.

— Verdade? — ela murmurou.

James fitou-a com um olhar desgostoso e sentou-se. Serviu-se do vinho.

— Eles a querem.

— Querem estas terras.

—Estamos arruinados—disse George, ao emergir das sombras e caminhar até a cabeceira da mesa. — Há um monte de homens lá fora.

— Um monte? — Gillyanne perguntou a James.

— Sim, porém não creio que cairão todos sobre nós de uma vez — respondeu James.

\- Parece que o presente de meu tio não é a bênção que julguei que fosse.

\- Você acabou de receber três propostas de casamento. —

James riu e desviou-se da tentativa de Gillyanne de lhe dar um tapa.

\- Porque não aceita um deles, milady? — perguntou George.

\- Cada um é um cavaleiro sagrado e um lorde e embora eu não possa adivinhar o que influi na escolha de uma moça, nenhum deles parece muito feio de se olhar. São jovens e fortes, também. Com boas terras.

\- Tenho certeza de que cada um é uma excelente pessoa — disse Gillyanne, sorrindo para o preocupado sir George. Eles não me querem, no entanto, querem? Querem estas terras. Eu me tornei o prêmio de algum jogo. Não é exatamente a corte cavalheiresca dos sonhos de uma moça.

— Poucas conseguem isso.

— Triste verdade. — Ela suspirou e tamborilou os dedos sobre a mesa. — Contudo, não quero derramamento de sangue por causa disso. Nem creio que desejem ver muito prejuízo causado a Ald-dabhach e a seu povo.

— Oh, não. E terão de ser cautelosos para não machucá-la ou matá-la.

—Seria um pouco difícil desposar-me e reclamar minhas terras se estiver morta. Isso também os deixaria num impasse com meu tio-avô, algo que parecem relutantes em fazer. James franziu a testa e coçou o queixo.

Podem recear que você despose alguém — alguém de olho em mais terras. Os MacMillans mostraram-se vizinhos pacíficos, se não verdadeiros aliados. Qualquer homem com quem você possa se casar poderia se provar ser bem menos amistoso.

Sendo tão pacífico aqui, eu teria pensado que esses lordes tentariam fazer um tratado primeiro — disse Gillyanne.

Nem sempre foi pacífico, senhora — retrucou George. — Os Pais daqueles três lordes, e os pais antes deles, e os antepassados

também eram um bando de sedentos homens sangüinários, cheios de cobiça. Ald-dabhach sofreu também, mais principalmente por ser cruzada por grupos em incursão e foi tratada como uma despensa por aqueles idiotas. Tratados eram feitos e quebrados vezes seguidas. Traições eram comuns. Estas terras se ensoparam de vermelho com o sangue de todos os três clãs e de alguns dos nossos também.

— O que pôs fim a isso? Perguntou Gillyanne.

— Os pais dos lordes se mataram uns aos outros. Pouco restou, a não ser terra revolta e sepulturas, embora eu pense que os Mac-Enroys sofreram mais. Os lordes eram simples garotos, mas saíram das ruínas e fizeram um pacto entre si. As guerras e os assassinatos terminariam com eles. À época em que os velhos lordes morreram, eu fiquei espantado de que alguém continuasse vivo para se reer guer da tragédia que aqueles tolos deixaram para trás e começar tudo de novo.

— Ah. Isso explica porque não querem que nenhum estranho venha aqui, case-se comigo e reclame minhas terras de dote.

Gillyanne acomodou-se mais confortavelmente na enorme cadeira. O que precisava fazer era ganhar algum tempo, tempo em que seu pai poderia chegar. O instinto lhe dizia que ele rumaria para Ald-dabhach tão logo tivesse encerrado a reunião com o rei. Então voltaria suas ótimas habilidades de persuasão sobre os três lordes e desfaria a confusão. Até que isso acontecesse, ela precisava de alguma forma manter o pulso firme em Ald-dabhach e conseguir que ninguém de qualquer lado fosse morto ou ferido. Não era um problema fácil de resolver.

 **Capítulo** **III**

Decisões, decisões, Gillyanne resmungou para si mesma, os olhos fixos no teto do salão. Defrontava-se com uma decisão que poderia afetar o seu próprio futuro. E ela que pensara que tudo se resolveria quando finalmente se mudasse para Ald-dabhach.

Não. Ela, que não fora nem de leve cortejada agora tinha três lordes a lhe bater nos portões, tentando obrigá-la a se casar com um deles.

A paz que aquelas terras tinham desfrutado por tanto tempo estaria acabada. Pessoas seriam feridas, até mesmo mortas. Tudo que tivessem construído seria danificado ou destruído. E por quê? Por que ela não queria se casar com um daqueles três lordes perfeitamente aceitáveis? Por que ela não queria perder o controle sobre suas terras de dote? Por que ela gostava tanto de sua virgindade que não desejava sacrificá-la para ganhar tempo até que seu pai chegasse e a ajudasse naquela confusão? Nada valia o risco das vidas das pessoas. Era uma dura verdade que ela simplesmente não poderia ignorar.

— A resposta que você procura está escrita lá em cima? Gillyanne sorriu quando James sentou-se a seu lado.

Se estiver, está bem escondida atrás da sujeira. — Ela suspirou. – Se aqueles idiotas lá fora dos portões se preparam para lutar de verdade, então, existe apenas uma única resposta, não é?

—Eu com certeza não encontrei outra e, creia, pensei muito sobre o assunto, tanto que minha cabeça dói. É um duro golpe para meu orgulho de homem, mas o único que pode resolver as coisas em seu favor é nosso pai. É ele quem tem o poder de impedir isso não apenas porque é seu pai, mas por ser chegado ao rei.

— O qual, aparentemente, lançou aqueles cães de caça sobre meu rastro.

James esboçou um sorriso triste.

— Para muitos, foi uma solução bastante razoável. Poucos pais iriam contestar a escolha oferecida, e eles se apresentaram para deixar claras as intenções. Somos nós, os Murrays, que somos vistos como estranhos com nossa insistência em ter opções. Exis tem muitos que diriam que você agora tem mais escolhas que a maioria das moças.

— Sei disso. Eu não reuniria simpatias se reclamasse para alguém fora do clã. — Ela suspirou.—As pessoas aqui demonstram simpatia, mas não muito. Acho que compreendem porque eu não gostaria de entregar minhas terras para homens que nem mesmo tentam conquistar-me. Porém, são três belos lordes dispostos a me desposarem. Nada feios, nem velhos, nem fracos, nem pobres. Realmente, cada um é aquilo que muitas mulheres desejam. Se aqueles homens agora pretendem lutar de verdade, devo pôr um fim ao jogo.

— Deveremos ter uma resposta para o que planejam fazer quan do a noite acabar.

— Oh? Como assim?

— Mandamos um rapaz lá fora para ver o que pudesse, talvez mesmo esgueirar-se perto o bastante para ouvir uma palavra ou duas. Não precisa ficar preocupada. Até George julgou que era seguro, que o pior que poderia acontecer é ele ser capturado e nós não saberemos mais do que sabemos agora. Sim, se os lordes planejam uma batalha, o povo sofrerá, mas George está confiante de que não iriam ferir o rapaz se o pegarem. Afinal, se quisessem

apenas abrir caminho pelos portões sem se importar com as terras ou as pessoas, teriam agido assim desde o início.

— É verdade. Espero que ele volte logo. Algo me diz que é melhor eu ter uma boa noite de sono, que seria prudente estar descansada pela manhã. Afinal, se alguém se defrontasse com uma grande mudança na vida e na sorte, seria péssimo se bocejasse no caminho.

Connor recostou-se a uma árvore, braços cruzados no peito. Olhou muito sério para os outros dois lordes. David e Robert estavam deixando que a raiva os dominasse. Se dessem rédeas soltas a ela sobre Ald-dabhach, não sobraria muito que reclamar. Poderiam facilmente ferir ou matar a mulher que queriam desposar.

— Você acha que estarão mais calmos ao amanhecer? — Diar-mot perguntou, ao se aproximar de Connor.

— Não — retrucou Connor, baixinho, para não ser ouvido.

— Talvez você pudesse convencê-los a deixá-lo ir primeiro. Se os portões da fortaleza precisarem ser derrubados, acho que você faria isso com menos custo para Ald-dabhach e seu povo.

— Eles não se aproximarão sozinhos. — Connor meneou a cabeça. — A moça é orgulhosa. Afinal, são terras de dote que ela entregaria ao marido. Seja como for, talvez devêssemos ter pelo menos tentado cortejá-la.

Alguma vez cortejou uma moça?

— Não, mas como poderia ser difícil? Acho que poderia ter feito isso.

Creio que Robert poderia fazer melhor. Acho que você perderia o jogo.

Connor Julgou haver alguma verdade naquilo que Diarmot disse. Não que não se se sentisse um Pouco insultado. Ele tivera mulheres, não muitas, mas provavelmente porque não se ausentava com freqüência de Deilcladach. Havia algumas que estavam sempre dispostas a se deitarem com ele. Das raras vezes em que viajara,

desfrutara dos favores de algumas poucas, respondera a sorrisos acolhedores.

Ao pensar nisso por um momento, ele se deu conta de que responder ao convite lascivo de uma mulher não era na verdade cortejar. Nem era questão de se deitar com uma prostituta nos arredores de Deilcladach. Mas não valia a pena se preocupar com isso. Logo ou estaria ou não casado com Lady Gillyanne. Não se precisava cortejar uma esposa e era prudente que não se cortejasse a esposa de outro homem.

— Bem, está conosco ou não? — bradou sir David. Dirigindo a atenção de volta ao assunto do ataque a Ald-dabhach, Connor olhou para sir David. Parecia que a única pessoa que poderia impedir um derramamento de sangue era a própria dama em questão. Já que teria que desposar um deles para fazer isso, Connor tinha plena certeza de que seria em benefício de Ald-dabhach e de seu povo.

— E o que acontecerá se a senhora for ferida ou morta no ataque? — perguntou.

— Então fica tudo como era.

— Você não crê que os MacMillans ou os Murrays ou o clã de seu primo, os Drummonds, poderiam se zangar?

— A mulher disse não e eu me recuso a ir para casa como um cão surrado, escorraçado por uma moça de meio metro. Então, está conosco ou não está?

— Estou com vocês, se não porque, no momento, pareço ser o único que gostaria de ver a moça viva pelo tempo necessário para se casar com um de nós.

— Oh, nossa — Gillyanne murmurou quando George introduziu no salão o rapaz que mandara para espionar os lordes. — George parece preocupado.

— George sempre parece preocupado — James retrucou, ao tomar um gole de vinho.

— Descobri que ele tem muitos níveis diferentes de preocupação. Essa parece ser de natureza particularmente forte. O rapaz

não parece muito feliz também. — Ela sorriu para George e o rapaz. - Sente-se, George, e você, Duncan, não é o seu nome?

Serviu-lhes de um pouco de vinho quando se juntaram a ela.

\- Sim, senhora, é Duncan. Sou tio da pequena Mary.

Ela deixou que tomassem um gole do vinho antes de perguntar.

\- E o que conseguiu saber, Duncan?

\- Tive muita sorte, senhora. Cheguei perto o suficiente para ouvir coisas e todos os três lordes estavam reunidos.

\- Foi muito gentil da parte deles. Presumo que não estivessem muito contentes comigo.

\- Bem... não, não estão. sir Robert e sir David estão muito zangados, embora sir David seja o pior.

— Isso não me surpreende.

— Planejam atacar-nos amanhã, senhora.

Gillyanne suspirou.

— Era o que eu temia. Não um de cada vez, eu suponho.

—Não. sir David disse que irão se juntar para derrubar nossos portões e resolver quem fica com a senhora depois.

— Se eu ainda estiver viva depois do combate. Você não mencionou sir Connor.

Duncan engoliu rapidamente outro gole do vinho.

— Ele não falou muito, senhora. Ficou lá de cara feia para os outros dois e trocando algumas palavras com o irmão. Quando sir David exigiu saber por fim se sir Connor estava com eles ou não, ele disse que um ataque brutal a poria em risco. sir David acha que isso só faria as coisas voltarem ao que eram. sir Connor perguntou se o idiota não julgava que poderia aborrecer seus parentes, mas sir David disse que a senhora começou tudo isso e que não voltaria para casa com o rabo entre as pernas. Então sir Connor disse que estava com ele mas apenas porque parecia ser o único homem que gostaria de vê-la viva o tempo suficiente para desposar um deles.

– É Evidente que meu tempo se esgotou — disse Gillyanne. Acredito que chegou a hora, embora eu esperasse que os três

demorassem a chegar a essa decisão. Talvez façam uma última tentativa para me convencer a fazer o que querem.

— Pelo que vi e ouvi, senhora, dois deles estão muito zangados para conversar, mesmo sobre o melhor jeito de atacar.

— Querem simplesmente investir contra as muralhas? — perguntou James.

— Sim, embora eu não tenha certeza de quantos MacEnroys farão isso. Seu lorde não gostou da ideia, mas os Goudies e os Dalglishes não respeitam nossas habilidades de combate. — Duncan sorriu. — sir Connor disse que não precisaríamos de muita habilidade para encher um bando de idiotas de flechas. Diz que não era preciso trazer uma escada para a escalada pois suspeitava que logo seriam empurrados para a morte. Tentei ficar e ouvir mais, mas alguns dos homens começaram a andar e chegaram perto de onde eu me escondera. Então me esgueirei para longe, mas ficou bem claro que as palavras de sir Connor não seriam levadas em consideração. sir David lidera e sir Robert tomou o partido dele e, portanto, sir Connor deve segui-los.

— Gilly, deixe-nos... — começou James.

— Não. — Olhou para James e para os cinco homens do clã dos Murrays, que a haviam acompanhado. — Se houver derramamento de sangue lá fora, isso marcaria o fim de uma longa paz. Em vez de uma divergência entre aqueles três tolos e eu, isso se transformaria numa rixa sangrenta, interminável, disseminada.

— Santo Deus — resmungou James.

— Exatamente. E por quê? Por que não escolhi um dos lordes para marido? — Ela meneou a cabeça. — Não. Isso seria loucura. Não gostaria de me casar com qualquer deles, nem eles planejam me cortejar para me fazer mudar de ideia, mas escolherei um e porei um fim a isso. Prometi que não permitiria que isso se tornasse uma carnificina e mantenho minha palavra.

— Mas você se casará com um homem que não escolheu.

— Isso será uma coerção com testemunhas. Quando meu pai chegar, ele consertará as coisas. Ninguém mais pode, nem mesmo você, James. Já conversamos sobre isso antes — várias vezes.

Posso não gostar, porém talvez aquele que eu escolha pode se comprovar aquele que eu gostaria de manter. -— Gillyanne percebeu que Mary espiava pela porta. — Alguma coisa errada, Mary?

— Não, senhora. — Mary avançou uns poucos passos. — Eu queria ver se meu tio estava bem.

— Bem, venha cá e dê uma boa olhada. Não estamos dizendo algo que não possa ouvir.

Gillyanne sorriu quando a garota correu para perto do jovem tio e o abraçou. Duncan ficou vermelho, parecendo tanto feliz como um pouco constrangido com a preocupação da sobrinha.

— Mary, você é uma mulher — Gillyanne reprimiu um sorriso quando a garota se empertigou toda —, então, diga-me, se estivesse no meu lugar, que homem escolheria?

—Não seria sir David Goudie — ela retrucou, sem hesitação. — Não estou dizendo que seja mau, mas acho que é um daqueles homens que julga que uma moça está em seu lugar de direito apenas quando tem a bota de um homem em seu pescoço.

— Você é uma moça esperta—disse James. — Todas são boas razões para Gillyanne não escolher aquele idiota. E boa razão para não acontecer algo pior.

— O quê? — Gillyanne perguntou, ao ver o sorriso de James.

— Que você tentasse matar o idiota dias depois do casamento.

—Horas depois — ela corrigiu e juntou-se aos outros num coro de risadas. Ficou séria de novo e voltou-se para Mary. — Concordo. sir David seria uma péssima escolha. E Sir Robert Dalghish?

Mary mordeu o lábio.

—Não tenho certeza, senhora. Quando veio aqui com os outros, ele pareceu ser um cavaleiro e é um belo homem. No entanto, não me sinto segura quanto a ele.

— Seus pensamentos fazem eco a muitos dos meus. O que nos deixa com sir Connor MacEnroy.

— Sim, senhora, e se eu tivesse de escolher um homem por sua aparência, ele certamente seria a primeira escolha.

— É verdade. — Foi difícil não rir diante do modo com que os homens reviraram os olhos. — Parece um antigo nórdico.

— Oh, sim. Um poderoso viking. Nunca ouvi nada de mal a respeito dele. Ouvi contarem como é um bom lorde, que arrancou seu clã da miséria e os tornou prósperos mesmo que não passasse de um rapazola. Acho que mesmo que ele não parecesse tão belo e tão forte, eu o escolheria. Pelo menos ele demonstrou que pode controlar o temperamento.

Gillyanne concordou mesmo enquanto pensava que sir Connor não apenas controlava o temperamento mas quase toda e qualquer emoção. sir Connor poderia ser como James, que possuía alguma estranha armadura invisível que impedia pessoas como ela de o desvendarem. Gillyanne não conseguia acreditar que um homem que tirara seu clã da ruína não tivesse um enorme coração também.

Voltou os olhos para os homens que a observavam.

— E vocês, cavaleiros, concordam com a pequena Mary? — Todos concordaram. — Então Sir Connor MacEnroy é. aquele a quem darei minha mão. Amanhã, quando os exércitos começarem a se reunir, sir James e eu iremos até os lordes e eu lhe direi minha decisão.

James franziu a testa.

— Não seria melhor que os chamasse aqui?

— Sim, mas não creio que concordem com isso.

— Não, é provável que não. Entretanto, poderia ser perigoso.

— Como? Querem me desposar para ter estas terras. Acho que o pior que pode acontecer é começarem a lutar entre si mesmos e nós seremos forçados a fugir para não sermos pegos no meio da batalha. Além disso, se eu for até eles, isso pode impedir que qualquer daqueles homens se instale dentro das muralhas. Uma vez dentro, seriam difíceis de expulsar.

— Porém, esta fortaleza é do que querem se apossar através de um casamento com você — disse o mais jovem dos Murrays.

— É verdade, Iain — retrucou Gillyanne —, mas acredito que

a primeira coisa que meu escolhido há de querer fazer é casar-me comigo e manter-me trancada atrás das muralhas de sua própria fortaleza tão depressa quanto possa.

— Porque não confia nos outros dois lordes — disse James.

— Não por completo. Não creio que vá se instalar uma disputa, mas suspeito que podem considerar a ideia de se apoderarem do prêmio. Portanto, o resto de vocês deve fechar os portões e mantê-los trancados a menos que eu lhes diga para abri-los — não importa o que aconteça. Se por nada mais, meu pai há de querer respostas quando chegar aqui e vocês são os melhores para respondê-las. E, James, você voltará para Dublin para levar notícias no caso de papai ir para lá primeiro. Depois eu gostaria que fosse procurar-me em Deilcladach, para me levar o que quer que seja que possa ter sido forçada a deixar para trás.

Depois de vários instantes de acalorada discussão, Gillyanne finalmente chegou à concordância que buscava. Felizmente, os planos faziam sentido e, a despeito do orgulho ferido, eles acederam. Logo depois, ela se viu sozinha com James.

— É como deve ser, James — disse ela, gentilmente. — Sabe disso, não sabe?

— Minha cabeça sabe. O resto de mim se revolta com isso. E eu não gostaria de levar essa notícia para nossa mãe.

— Depois que a pobre Sorcha foi raptada, surrada quase até a morte e depois se juntou a um convento, papai receia pela saúde de nossa mãe. Agora, isso. Acho que ela começará a recear que alguma maldição foi lançada sobre suas filhas.

— E papai ficará furioso. Não apenas pelo que foi feito a você, mas pela preocupação que isso provocará em mamãe.

— Faça-a entender que ficarei bem.

— É essa a verdade?

— Sim. É a verdade. Não consigo sentir nada com respeito a sir Connor. Ele é tão fechado para mim como você, talvez mais, eu creio. Mesmo assim, embora isso me preocupe um pouco, acre dito que também me intriga. Mas, quando rebusco dentro de meu

coração, não sinto medo desse homem. Sim, estarei na cama de alguém sobre o qual não sei muito; porém, quando tento me preo cupar com isso, uma vozinha em minha cabeça me lembra que ele é um homem muito atraente. James riu e meneou a cabeça.

— Você passou muito tempo com aquele nosso primo safado, Payton. — Então, ficou sério. — Direi a mamãe o que você falou. Se papai estiver lá, contarei tudo a ele de alguns passos de distância.

— Mesmo furioso, papai saberá que é melhor que isso seja resolvido com palavras, não com espadas. Também saberá que um casamento realizado sob coação pode ser desfeito e, diferentemente daqueles três lordes, ele conta com o apoio do rei. — Ela deu de ombros. — E, quem poderá dizer? Talvez quando eu ganhe a chance de ir-me embora, eu possa não querer ir. Pelo menos sei, sem qualquer dúvida, que terei essa escolha no final. Poucas moças têm. Isso não precisa ser para sempre.

— E é por isso que é capaz de aceitar, não é?

— Em parte. Realmente não tenho medo daquele homem. Quando pronunciar os votos, em meu coração continuará a certeza reconfortante de que, se não houver esperança de que seja um bom e verdadeiro casamento, eu posso me afastar.

— Vai dizer isso a sir Connor?

— Vou adverti-lo a respeito de papai, mas o instinto me diz que o homem não levaria em consideração o que eu dissesse.

James sorriu.

— O tolo. Papai cairá como uma grande surpresa sobre ele. E, creio, assim você também.

— Sem dúvida, primo. Ele acha que basta casar-se comigo, reclamar minhas terras de dote e tudo será como deveria. Vai ser interessante de presenciar quanto tempo custará a ele para ver que nada do que ocorre com uma moça dos Murrays pode ser assim tão simples.

 **Capítulo** **IV**

\- A moça deixou a segurança da fortaleza e tem apenas um homem com ela — gritou sir David, e correu para sua montaria.

— O que está fazendo? — bradou Connor, tirando as rédeas das mãos de David, para impedi-lo de sair em disparada.

— Vou me apoderar da moça.

— Ela está vindo para cá com uma bandeira de trégua e sem ninguém a não ser o primo ao lado. Você deve agir com honradez.

— Devo, não é?

— Sim, David — disse Robert —, você deve. O próprio rei sabe que viemos para cá. Seria prudente trilhar o caminho da cautela.

Depois de uma leve hesitação, David desmontou e Connor deixou escapar um suspiro de alívio. David agia com uma espécie de fúria cega com relação à moça. E havia também a chance de Robert julgar ser uma oportunidade para se apoderar do prêmio. Connor não ficaria surpreso com isso, apesar das palavras de sir Robert.

— Meus senhores — exclamou Gillyanne, ao parar a poucos metros de distância. — Quero fazer um trato. Estão vendo a bandeira de trégua?

— Sim — disse Connor. — Estamos dispostos a conversar.

— E se não chegarmos a um acordo, eu terei permissão para voltar à fortaleza com meu primo.

— Deixaremos que volte e se prepare para a batalha — exclamou David, com olhar feroz.

Gillyanne o encarou com um ligeiro sorriso.

— Esperava não ter a necessidade de vê-lo investir contra minhas muralhas em alguma fútil porém máscula exibição de fúria.

Sir David deu um passo ameaçador para adiante, mas sir Robert segurou-o pelo braço e o puxou para trás. sir David poderia se mostrar um problema no futuro, pensou Gillyanne, o que era outra boa razão para escolher sir Connor.

— Gostaria de pedir que esperassem até que meu pai chegasse — disse ela, olhando para sir Connor.

— Por que faríamos isso?

— Discutir o problema do casamento com meu pai é o certo e o adequado.

— Por quê? Temos a aprovação de nosso soberano.

— Meu pai não ficará feliz com isso e seria prudente pensar a respeito.

— Você não crê que seu pai possa discutir uma decisão real — disse David, com arrogância.

Ao ver que os olhos de Gillyanne se estreitavam de raiva, Connor resolveu interferir.

— Possa ou não seu pai mudar a cabeça do rei, isso simples mente não importa. Resolveremos tudo agora. Qualquer discor dância com seu pai poderá ser resolvida mais tarde.

Era óbvio que nenhum dos homens acreditava que o pai dela iria contra a vontade do rei. A sugestão real era como se fosse uma ordem.

— Que seja — resmungou ela e deixou escapar um suspiro de impaciência e resignação. — Quando essa tolice começou, jurei que não permitiria que sangue fosse derramado.

— Mudou de ideia? — perguntou Sir Connor.

\- Não. Porei um ponto final a isso agora. Escolho Sir Connor MacEnroy como o lorde que tomarei como marido.

Houve um pesado instante de silêncio no qual Gillyanne pôde sentir a raiva dos dois outros pretendentes. Então Connor deu um passo à frente, fez uma ligeira reverência e tomou-a pela mão. Gillyanne assustou-se e James ficou tenso, quando sir Connor começou a caminhar para uma igrejinha mal visível do local onde estavam, puxando-a. Todos se apressaram em segui-los.

— O que está fazendo? — ela esbravejou, lutando para não tropeçar.

— Levando-a para um padre — respondeu Connor.

— Trouxe um padre consigo?

— Sim, e ele não está nada contente por ter sido obrigado a esperar por quatro dias.

— Vai me arrastar e se casar comigo? Não planejou uma festa ou algo assim? — Quando ele a fitou por sobre o ombro, Gillyanne julgou aquele um gesto irritante. — Esse dia deveria ser marcado de alguma forma na vida de uma moça.

— Você reuniu três exércitos. Poucas moças podem ter uma festança assim.

Gillyanne não conseguiu argumentar contra os fatos. Contudo, não previra aquele desenlace. E ficou feliz por ter deixado tudo acertado antes de deixar a fortaleza. Quando Connor obrigou-a a ajoelhar-se ao lado dele em frente ao padre, esperou que não pretendesse também consumar o casamento com tamanha pressa.

Mal acabara de pronunciar os votos, Connor levantou-se. Gillyanne foi puxada para cima e ficou de pé. Connor envolveu-a nos braços e com um gesto igualmente abrupto, ergueu-a no ar. Gillyanne ia protestar quando ele a beijou. Mas aqueles lábios eram cálidos, macios, tentadores. Presa contra aquele homem, ela não se sentiu intimidada. Na verdade, achou a experiência muito agradável. Porém, logo quando começava a sentir um calor intrigante a se espalhar por suas veias, ele a soltou e ainda a arrastando pela mão, saiu da igreja. Aturdida, ela o seguiu.

— Para onde a está levando? — bradou James, parando em frente a Connor.

— Vou levar minha esposa para Deilcladach.

— Não vai tomar posse de Ald-dabhach? — perguntou Robert, ao se aproximar.

— Já fiz isso. — Connor puxou Gillyanne para mais perto. — Estamos casados. É o suficiente por enquanto.

— Maldição — esbravejou James —, você não pode arrastá-la, casar-se com ela e levá-la para longe.

— Não? Por que não? — Connor desviou-se de James e seguiu em direção ao acampamento.

— Ao olhar por sobre o ombro, Gillyanne pôde ver que a ira de James, raramente vista, emergia.

— Não se preocupe, James. Você tem coisas que precisa fazer — disse ela. E ficou aliviada quando ele concordou com um gesto e rumou de volta à fortaleza.

— O que ele precisa fazer? — perguntou Connor, ao se aproximar do cavalo selado. De um pulo, montou.

— Avisar minha família — ela retrucou, ao ser gentilmente puxada para cima e instalada atrás dele, na sela. — Você se recusa a ver o problema em que se meteu, mas ele logo estará às portas de Deilcladach. E quando ele chegar, será como se o próprio demónio tivesse chegado.

— É bom que uma moça tenha tanta fé no próprio pai. Gillyanne não teve chance de responder. Connor esporeou o cavalo depois de umas curtas ordens a seus subordinados e um gesto igualmente curto de despedida para sir David e sir Robert. Quando ela o agarrou pela cintura, olhou por sobre o ombro, para o acampamento que deixavam a galope. A maioria dos MacEnroys os seguia e uns poucos homens ficavam para trás. O instinto disse a Gillyanne que aqueles manteriam vigilância sobre Robert e Da vid, para certificar-se que não invadiriam Ald-dabhach.

Embora esperasse aquele desenrolar dos acontecimentos, não previra tal pressa. Parecia mais um rapto que um casamento. Ela

estava apenas com as roupas que usava e muitos dias decorreriam antes que James pudesse levar suas coisas até Deilcladach. Definitivamente, não era o casamento com que sonhara.

Numa tentativa de manter o espírito elevado, ela tentou recordar-se de tudo que havia de bom naquele acordo. Ald-dabhach e seu povo estavam a salvo. Seu pai logo iria resgatá-la, se ela ainda precisasse ser resgatada. Mesmo que tivesse sido forçada a escolher Connor, ele era, de muitas maneiras, uma bela escolha. Uma moça encontraria poucos tão belos de olhar ou tão fortes de com pleição. O beijo na igreja não fora desagradável, mostrara uma promessa de paixão. E ao encostar a face contra aquelas costas largas, ela pensou que poderia existir algo de agradável no meio daquela maldita confusão.

Connor soltou um resmungo de satisfação e rolou de cima de Gillyanne. Ela fitou o teto da cabana e ficou a imaginar o que tinha mais vontade de fazer, gritar ou chorar. Depois de apenas duas horas de cavalgada, ele parara naquela cabana, pedira ao casal de idade que saísse dali, e a arrastara para um catre, ao lado do fogo. Seus beijos tinham lhe calado os protestos. Suas carícias lhe derretido os ossos. Então, de repente, ele estava dentro dela. A paixão que começara a incendiar-se dentro dela se desfizera por um momento, sobrepujada pelo fim abrupto e quase indolor da virgindade. Logo Connor encontrara a própria satisfação e a deixara. Dolorida e insatisfeita, ela pensou, com raiva, que assim que a deflorara, e ela nem gritara ou chorara, ele deixara de se importar com o que ela sentia ou precisava.

Gillyanne olhou para baixo e puxou as saias. Ele nem mesmo tirara as roupas. E já se levantava. Por um instante, quando ele ajudou-a gentilmente a ficar de pé, ela julgou que poderia haver um momento de ternura, um beijo leve ou uma carícia, mas ele simplesmente continuou-a a fitá-la, uma ruga de preocupação a lhe crispar a face.

-— Eu a machuquei? — ele perguntou.

— Não.

— Ótimo. — Dirigiu-se para a porta. — É hora de terminar a viagem para casa.

Gillyanne gostaria de ter um chicote para surrá-lo. Não poderia dizer que fora estuprada ou abusada, mas certamente não fizera amor. Sentia um leve desconforto entre as pernas, inconseqüente diante da dor profunda de uma paixão insatisfeita. A resmungar todas as pragas que sabia, ela achou uma jarra com água, limpou-se depressa, arrumou as ceroulas e saiu da cabana. Estava zangada demais para ficar constrangida ao se deparar com os homens de Connor e o casal lá fora, à espera de que Connor consumasse o casamento.

Dois jovens claros chegaram a galope e desmontaram. Um deles tinha um largo chapéu que quase lhe ocultava as feições. Connor fitou-os com expressão aborrecida. Voltou-se para Gillyanne.

— Quero que conheça meu irmão Andrew e minha irmã Fiona. — Olhou para os dois. — Minha esposa, Gillyanne.

Não foi fácil esconder a surpresa ao saber que o jovem mais miúdo era na verdade uma mulher, mas Gillyanne sorriu.

— Por que vieram aqui? — Connor perguntou aos irmãos.

— Ficamos a imaginar o que teria acontecido a você — disse Andrew. — Quando partiu, disse que ficaria fora por um dia ou dois.

Connor tinha quase certeza de que Gillyanne resmungara algo que soara como "porco arrogante", mas ignorou o fato, mantendo o olhar firme sobre os irmãos.

— Eu lhes disse que ficassem em Deilcladach.

— Estávamos preocupados com você e Diarmot — protestou Fiona.

— Não era preciso. Desobedeceram minhas ordens. Andrew pigarreou, nervoso.

— Bem, já que não está ferido e obviamente conquistou o prêmio, Fiona e eu voltaremos agora mesmo para Deilcladach.

— Iremos juntos — disse Connor. — Não é seguro para vocês cavalgarem por estas terras sozinhos.

Fiona olhava para os pés, mas Gillyanne percebeu que a garota a estudava. Não captou raiva ou cautela na inspeção, apenas curiosidade. Julgou que a garota tivesse se vestido como um rapaz por causa da viagem desaprovada, mas então, antes que pudesse explorar essa possibilidade, Connor puxou-a pela mão e ergueu-a para a sela do cavalo.

— Por que usa roupa de homem? — perguntou-lhe Connor. Confusa, Gillyanne olhou para o vestido.

— Muitos homens usam saia, não é?

— Refiro-me às ceroulas que usa sob as anáguas.

— Uma porção de mulheres em minha família usa ceroulas.

— Você não usará.

Ela ia discutir aquela ordem ríspida quando ele esporeou o cavalo a um galope. E Gillyanne resolveu deixar aquela discussão para depois. Era difícil arranjar argumentos com um cavalo em disparada. Era uma coisa tipicamente de macho dizer a ela que não poderia usar uma indumentária masculina quando a irmã de Connor andava pela região vestida como um rapaz.

Considerando o histórico dos MacEnroys durante os últimos doze anos, havia a possibilidade de Fiona ter sido criada como mais um irmão. Fiona estava se transformando numa mulher ou estava bem próxima disso. O que explicaria a intensa curiosidade que a garota mostrara. Gillyanne deu de ombros. Decifraria o enigma mais tarde.

Gillyanne sabia que havia vários mistérios a desvendar. O homem que era agora seu marido era um enigma por si só. De imediata importância para ela, contudo, era saber como um belo sujeito como ele poderia se mostrar um pobre amante. Uma das coisas que tivera a esperança de ganhar naquela confusão fora um sabor de paixão. Bem, ele lhe dera uma amostra, mas a deixara faminta. Se aquela era a maneira de agir dele na cama, Gillyanne suspeitava que logo estaria rezando para que o pai viesse resgatá-la.

Depois de várias horas de cavalgada, chegaram a Deilcladach. Gillyanne tentou dar uma boa olhada na fortaleza, mas era difícil, por trás das largas costas do marido. Aquelas terras não pareciam tão ricas como as de Ald-dabhach. Parecia que mal produziam o bastante para alimentar o povo que vivia ali, e isso apenas nos melhores dos anos. O que poderia explicar o profundo interesse de Connor em se apossar de seu dote.

Entre aqueles que acorreram para saudar Connor e seus homens estavam dois jovens altos e loiros. Connor, Andrew e Diarmot adiantaram-se para cumprimentá-los e Gillyanne franziu a testa quando foram rodeados por muitos do clã. Era óbvio que aqueles dois eram também irmãos. E também plenamente evidente que ela ou fora esquecida ou se esperava que cuidasse de si mesma. Já imaginava como desmontar do cavalo enorme de Connor com alguma elegância quando Fiona aproximou-se e a fitou. A garota tinha lindos olhos cor de violeta, percebeu Gillyanne e experimentou uma pontada de inveja.

— Meus outros irmãos — disse Fiona, apontando para os dois jovens que Connor cumprimentava. — Angus e Antony. Andrew tem dezoito anos, Angus tem vinte e Antony vinte dois. Quase da mesma idade e parecidos de muitas maneiras. Nós os chamamos de Angus, Nanty e Drew.

Fiona não esperou resposta e correu para se reunir aos irmãos. Angus, Nanty e Drew eram todos da mesma altura, tinham os mesmos cabelos de um dourado escuro e eram magros. Gillyanne julgou que levaria algum tempo até distingui-los.

Um instante depois ela bufou ao ver que todos desapareciam dentro da fortaleza, deixando-a ainda montada no cavalo de Connor. Devia ser essa a reclamação de algumas esposas, a falta de cortesia dos homens assim que os votos eram pronunciados. Mas duvidava que fosse tão simples. Olhou para o chão e pensou se deveria se deixar escorregar ou dar um pulo.

— Precisa de ajuda, senhora?

Gillyanne olhou para o homem alto e magro que parara ao lado do cavalo.

— Quem é você?

— Me chamam de Encaroçado, senhora.

— Um tanto indelicado.

— Não, não pretendem caçoar de mim. Meu nome é Iain e existem oito Iains aqui e assim dá menos confusão nos chamar por outro apelido.

— Ah, claro... — Gillyanne resolveu ignorar o brilho divertido nos olhos do homem. — Creio que eu poderia precisar de alguma ajuda para descer desta montaria, já que o imbecil do meu marido me esqueceu.

— Oh, não, senhora — Encaroçado protestou, enquanto a ajudava a desmontar. — Ele está contando a todos como trouxe o prêmio para casa.

O prêmio, pensou Gillyanne, e ficou a imaginar se alguém no taria se ela se jogasse no chão e tivesse um ataque de fúria. Ao olhar para o vestido empoeirado e todo amassado, resolveu que não valia a pena, não enquanto James não lhe trouxesse outras roupas.

— A senhora é bem pequena — murmurou Encaroçado. Gillyanne fez o que esperava fosse uma cara bem feia.

—Se quiser ver seu próximo aniversário, seria prudente guardar sua opinião para si mesmo.

— Ah... como desejar. Estranho, eu não tinha percebido que a senhora era ruiva.

— Isso é porque não sou. Meus cabelos são castanhos — ela resmungou, ao limpar as saias.

— Não, senhora, com o sol sobre eles, são vermelhos. E eu não tinha imaginado que tivesse os olhos verdes também.

— Vou lhe contar um segredo, Encaroçado. Quando meus olhos estão dessa cor, é bom que ande com cautela perto de mim. — Ele recuou um passo. — Para onde foram todos? — ela perguntou.

— Para o salão, senhora. Vão celebrar a vitória e o retorno do lorde com uma festa.

— Que bonito — ela murmurou, por entre os dentes cerrados. Era mais do que poderia suportar, pensou Gillyanne ao olhar para o pátio interno. Ela finalmente tinha um marido e ainda assim era ignorada. De mãos dadas com sua raiva estava a mágoa, e as duas emoções alimentavam uma à outra, até que ela se sentiu quase doente. Lentamente, começou a contar, lutando para recuperar o controle. Se fosse atrás de Connor agora, receava que fosse fazer papel de tola. Os MacEnroys poderiam pensar que fosse louca e a trancariam numa cela.

— Senhora, o que está fazendo?—perguntou Encaroçado, com um ar desconfortável.

—Contando—ela retrucou, sentindo vontade de chorar e usan do a raiva para conter as lágrimas.

— Contando o quê? — insistiu Encaroçado, olhando para o chão que ela fitava com tanta intensidade.

Gillyanne respirou fundo e abriu os punhos cerrados. —Apenas contando. Minha prima Avery diz que podemos conter nosso temperamento se contarmos bem devagar.

— E funciona?

— Não. Em vez de contar e me acalmar, eu me descobri contando todas as maneiras de poder magoar e torturar aquele idiota com quem acabei de me casar.

Ela viu que o sangue coloria a face magra de Encaroçado e ficou a imaginar se o deixara aborrecido. Um instante depois ela se deu conta de que o sujeito não estava furioso; lutava para não cair numa gargalhada. Gillyanne suspirou com resignação. Parecia que, se não a ignoravam, os homens a achavam divertida.

— Creio que estou pronta para entrar no salão agora — disse ela.

— Sim e é melhor se apressar. A comida vai desaparecer bem depressa.

Depois de usar toda a sua força para abrir as pesadas portas e

entrar, Gillyanne seguiu o som das vozes até o salão. Parou na soleira e olhou ao redor. Seu marido estava sentado à cabeceira da mesa e era evidente que regalava os ouvintes com as histórias de tudo que acontecera em Ald-dabhach. Ninguém parecia notar que a mulher que lhes trazia a abundância não estava sentada perto do marido.

Algo da raiva que procurara controlar ganhou vida outra vez quando Gillyanne viu que nem mesmo havia um lugar para ela à mesa. Respirou algumas vezes, lenta e pausadamente, para recuperar a calma. Então, entrou no salão. Primeiro iria conseguir alguma coisa para comer e beber. Depois pretendia trocar uma palavrinha ou duas com o novo marido. As terras que ele estava tão feliz por ter se apossado eram suas terras de dote. Se ela quisesse, se o casamento terminasse, ele perderia essas terras. Isso dava a Gillyanne uma pequena parcela de poder, poder que tinha intenção de usar.

 **Capítulo** **V**

Era quase impossível fazer a comida passar pelo nó de raiva em sua garganta, mas Gillyanne tentou. Recordou a si mesma que aquele não era um casamento de amor. Tomou um longo gole do vinho e tentou tirar o gosto amargo da humilhação da boca. Era duro, difícil de aceitar que não passava de um feito para aquele homem, e muito duro de aceitar que ele evidentemente a esquecera desde o instante que a colocara em segurança por trás dos portões da fortaleza. Ela teria tido de desmontar sozinha se não fosse a ajuda de Encaroçado, tivera de seguir atrás dele, tivera de lutar até mesmo por um lugar na grande mesa assim como por um pouco de comida.

O que Gillyanne não conseguia compreender era porque se sentia magoada e porque não pudera convencer-se de que tudo que sofria era de orgulho ferido, tal como antes, quando era ignorada pelos homens. Aquele um era agora, afinal, seu marido. Haviam se casado diante de um padre e o casamento fora consumado. Não penosamente, na verdade, mas no que lhe dizia respeito, com muita pressa e não muito bem. Gillyanne ainda estava completamente atónita que um homem tão bonito pudesse ser um amante tão pobre. Talvez ele não tivesse dado o melhor de si por considerar o ato não mais que a assinatura de um tratado.

Uma das criadas aproximou-se por trás de Connor e o envolveu com os braços pelo pescoço, quase lhe enterrando a cabeça nos fartos seios. Connor riu e a risada cheia de luxúria agiu sobre Gillyanne como fagulhas em carvão. Ela praguejou e ficou de pé, ignorando o repentino silêncio ao rumar para a cadeira do marido.

— É melhor sair — sibilou, ao colocar as mãos sobre os seios da mulher e empurrá-la para trás. — Preciso dos ouvidos de meu marido por um instante.

— Está se excedendo, moça — disse Connor, tranqüilo, mas espantado com a fúria que via naquela face e a maneira com que a raiva inflamava os olhos de Gillyanne, tornando-os de um verde resplandecente.

— Moça não. Esposa. Lembra? A mulher cuja casa da torre e cujas terras você tanto cobiçava? Aquela que arrastou para diante de um padre e com quem se deitou de uma forma tão inepta? — Ela ignorou os arquejos de indignação que subiram em uníssono dos homens e da família, interessada apenas no vermelho de raiva que coloriu a face de Connor.

— Um marido tem o direito de bater em sua esposa.

— Tente. Você se recusa a ver o problema em que se meteu pelo que fez, mas ele está lá fora, seu tolo, e logo estará clamando alto em seus portões. E irá cair sobre você decuplicado se meu pai vir um único arranhão em mim. Como se atreve a me tratar com tão pouco respeito?

— Um homem tem direito a seus prazeres. — Ele lutou para esconder a surpresa diante do rumo daquela conversa.

Ela se empertigou.

— Então certamente deve seguir seus impulsos, assim como uma mulher.

— Cuidado, moça.

Gillyanne ignorou-o. Sabia que a raiva gélida naquela voz deveria fazê-la hesitar, porém estava furiosa demais para ser cautelosa. Depois de um rápido olhar ao redor, agarrou o irmão de Connor,

Diarmot, pelo braço e o fez ficar de pé. E começou a arrastá-lo para fora do salão.

— Jesus, moça, você fará com que eu seja morto — Diarmot gaguejou, chocado e preocupado em manter os olhos no irmão que começava a se levantar.

— Não, você não — retrucou Gillyanne, recusando-se a olhar para trás, para o homem que podia ouvir que se aproximava de pressa. — Eu, sim, quem sabe, porém não você. Ele pode esmurrá-lo, mas pelo pouco que vi até agora, você deve estar acostumado.

Ela soltou um pequeno grito de surpresa quando Diarmot foi, de repente, arrancado de seu lado. Viu de relance o jovem a escorregar de costas pelo chão antes que um braço forte a circundasse pela cintura. Connor carregou-a para fora do salão como um saco de farinha. Gillyanne pensou em enterrar os dentes naquele traseiro, mas seus cabelos estavam no caminho. Resolveu então que não seria prudente agravar a situação.

Depois de subir as escadas com passos pesados, ele abriu uma porta com um chute e entrou num quarto. Jogou-a numa cama larga. Gillyanne ficou de pé a tempo de vê-lo rumar para a porta. Com uma praga, ela saltou da cama, correu atrás dele e fechou a porta. Ficou na frente dele, braços cruzados sobre o peito, a encará-lo. Embora não tivesse certeza do que queria dele, certamente não era que deixasse o quarto e voltasse para a convidativa Meg.

— Saia, moça — ordenou Connor.

— Meu nome é Gillyanne — ela retrucou. — E não permitirei que volte à sua rotina adúltera.

Connor fitou-a, dividido entre a raiva e uma súbita vontade de rir. Ela era pequena, delicada, mal chegava a seus sovacos e ainda assim o encarava como igual. Além de sua irmã Fiona, nenhuma mulher o xingara, insultara ou caçoara dele. Franziu a testa. Mulheres deviam ser dóceis, obedecer à palavra de um homem, principalmente moças de alta classe. Connor começou a imaginar em que tipo de família Gillyanne fora criada, para que pudesse ignorar aquela verdade.

— Seu marido ordenou que saia — disse ele.

— Puxa, então você se lembrou que é um marido? Isso significa que irá começar a me tratar como uma esposa?

— Maldição, estou tratando você como uma esposa. Gillyanne pestanejou.

— Posso perguntar como acredita que uma esposa deva ser tratada? — ela perguntou, com alguma doçura.

— Ele com certeza não a deixaria ir atrás de outro homem. Qualquer fruto desse seu corpinho será meu e só meu.

— Seria quase isso. Diarmot é seu irmão, afinal. — Ela julgou a expressão chocada daquela face extremamente satisfatória. — Como acha que uma esposa deveria ser tratada?

Resolvendo que ela estava brincando com relação a Diarmot, Connor respondeu:

— Gentilmente.

Ela franziu a testa quando ele não disse mais nada.

— E?

— Deve providenciar para que seja bem alimentada.

— Oh? Então quem sabe o marido possa parar um instante para ver se ela tem um lugar à mesa e um prato cheio diante dela antes de voltar a atenção para uma vagabunda.

Ele tinha de reconhecer que falhara nesse ponto.

— Não estou acostumado com uma esposa ainda. E o nome dela é Meg.

É Meg, a Mutilada, se não parar com esses jogos, pensou Gillyanne, mas apenas resmungou:

— Que bom para ela. O que mais?

— Um marido deve ver que ela esteja bem vestida ou pelo menos aquecida.

Gillyanne olhou para o vestido sujo e amassado e em seguida o encarou, a sobrancelha erguida.

— Acabamos de chegar aqui. Não houve tempo para pegar seus vestidos antes de deixarmos Ald-dabhach.

Ele estava começando a parecer na defensiva e Gillyanne julgou que era um bom sinal.

— Ótimo. E depois?

— Uma dama deve ser possuída com gentileza e cuidada com carinho até que carregue um bebê. Deve ser tratada com respeito por sua modéstia. Um homem reserva suas paixões cruas para mulheres como Meg. Tais coisas chocariam uma dama.

— Que besteira! — Ela ignorou o olhar de surpresa do marido. — Quem lhe disse tamanha bobagem?

—Meu tio, sir Neil MacEnroy. Ele é perito no trato com damas de bom nascimento.

— É? — ela resmungou, sem esconder a cara de escárnio. — Conhece todas as damas, conhece, para que possa falar com tanta segurança?

Forçado a pensar no assunto enquanto buscava por uma resposta, Connor percebeu que não tinha certeza de quando ou onde seu" tio conhecera damas. O homem raramente falava de alguma. Más era algo que não iria admitir para a mulherzinha zangada à súa frente.

— Ele me ensinou tudo que sei — disse, e viu que o olhar da jovem era de absoluto escárnio.

— Seu tio foi ensinado de uma maneira diferente da minha — disse Gillyanne, ao rumar para a cama, onde se sentou, confiante de que Connor não sairia agora. — Ele tem razão quanto à comida e roupas e um lugar para viver.

—- Ah, um lugar para viver. Eu lhe dei isso. — Connor ficou contente de ter feito uma coisa certa.

— Porém, como uma dama bem criada, eu mesma, devo discordar de tudo o mais que ele disse.

— Uma moça não discute com um homem. A palavra dele é lei. Gillyanne olhou para Connor, maldizendo a incapacidade de ver dentro dele. Não podia crer que fosse oco. Só precisava de educação.

— Esta moça aqui discute — retrucou.

— Começo a perceber.

Ela parecia absolutamente adorável sentada na beira da cama, os pés a vários centímetros do chão. Connor sentiu o desejo se acender dentro dele e tentou controlá-lo. Não foi fácil quando ele podia recordar com clareza a beleza daquele corpo pequenino, e o calor aconchegante e firme quando estivera dentro dela. Ele derramara sua semente dentro dela como era seu dever de marido, porém continuara insatisfeito. A vida de restrições a que se acostumara lhe roubava os prazeres da cama. Eis porque se voltara para Meg e, contudo, tinha de admitir, Meg não despertava sua luxúria afinal. Isso poderia ser um problema pois, se não satisfizesse aquela fome que o consumia, poderia tentar saciá-la com a esposa. E ela era uma dama. Também era pequena e delicada de mais, e ele receava que pudesse machucá-la.

— Esta moça está lhe dizendo que um marido não pode sair farejando as saias de outras mulheres. Isso é adultério. É pecado.

— Um homem é movido por desejos poderosos, moça, desejos que precisam de muito para ser saciados. Uma dama não toleraria isso. Eis porque existem moças tais como Meg.

— Bobagem de merda.

— Uma dama não deveria usar uma linguagem tão vulgar.

— Continue falando tais besteiras e logo verá como eu posso ser chula. — Ela suspirou e caiu de costas na cama. — Ora, vá e deite-se com sua vagabunda. Não sei por que eu deveria me importar. Você não foi muito bom nisso, afinal. — Gillyanne não ficou surpresa quando ele de repente debruçou-se sobre ela. Parecia bem aborrecido.

— Fui muito bom — ele esbravejou. — Tirei sua virgindade sem quase um grito de sua parte. Não a machuquei.

— Não, não machucou. Também não me deu muito prazer. Ele a fitava como se ela fosse a criatura mais estranha que já conhecera. Ela o encarou de volta, mas sem conseguir penetrar-lhe as emoções. Era frustrante.

— Damas não querem prazer, não o sentem. Esperam que seu homem satisfaça essas cruezas com as amantes.

Gillyanne ergueu-se sobre os cotovelos e aproximou a face da dele, tanto que seus narizes quase se tocaram. Sentia-se decepcionada. As circunstâncias a haviam forçado a um casamento com aquele belo homem e ela julgara que poderia, finalmente, pelo menos provar um pouco daquele prazer que colocava faíscas nos olhos das primas. Em vez disso, conseguira um homem que a tratava como se ela pudesse quebrar com uma carícia apaixonada. Houvera tantas promessas naqueles primeiros beijos, e ela estava resolvida a fazer com que aquelas promessas se cumprissem. Se não, bem, ela esperaria até ser resgatada. Ignorou o murmúrio em sua mente que lhe disse que jamais seguiria aquele plano.

— Farei uma troca com você — disse ela. — Mostre-me esses prazeres rudes, esses desejos crus. Trate-me como se eu fosse sua amante, não sua esposa. Se eu não agüentar, não o importunarei mais acerca de sua vagabunda. Só exijo uma coisa — não me envergonhe andando com suas amantes diante de meus olhos e de seu povo. Faça isso e me exporá ao escárnio das pessoas de seu clã. Isso eu não tolerarei, não em silêncio. Portanto, venha, mostre-me o que supõe que pode me revoltar.

Connor endireitou-se e levou a mão para os laços de seu casaco. Estava tentado a aceitar a barganha. Queria demonstrar toda a plenitude do desejo que sentia por ela, queria ver se poderia levar a chama da paixão àqueles olhos lindos. Queria tocar cada centíme tro sedoso daquele corpo sem se preocupar que ela ficasse chocada, queria beijar aquele ventre, refestelar-se nos mamilos da cor de framboesa, lamber aquelas coxas muito brancas. Começaria aos poucos, mas queria correr a língua pelos cachos de um marrom avermelhado entre aquelas pernas bonitas, algo que ouvira contar, porém nunca sentira o ímpeto de fazer.

E, por que não, resolveu, ao tirar o casaco. Poderia assustá-la ou aborrecê-la, porém ela lhe dera permissão, pelo menos desta vez. A menos que desmaiasse ou começasse a brigar, ele se permitiria

saciar todos os desejos. Se, depois disso, voltassem a um ocasional relacionamento para que pudesse enchê-la com a semente que lhe daria um herdeiro, teria pelo menos uma lembrança para nutrir. O jeito com que ela começou a arregalar os olhos quando ele tirou as roupas o fez imaginar que a coragem de Gillyanne já começava a falhar.

Gillyanne sentiu uma onda de calor tomar conta de si quando seu marido tirou as roupas. Vira muito pouco dele antes. Ele era todo músculos duros e carne macia, de uma pele dourada. Uma fina linha de pêlos começava abaixo do umbigo, tornava-se mais espessa na genitália e escurecia cada centímetro das pernas longas e musculosas. Era belo e muito másculo, ela pensou, ao olhar para aquela virilha. Não vira muitos órgãos masculinos, a não ser dos primos pequenos, e a maior parte do que sabia vinha daquilo que Avery lhe contava entre risadas, quando ficavam "aborrecidos". Tinha certeza, contudo, que Connor era particularmente abençoado nesse quesito.

Com medo? — ele perguntou, ao erguê-la e começar a desnudá-la.

— Não, apenas notei que você não está nada aborrecido — ela mrmurou, tentando não se sentir constrangida com a luz do quarto, enquanto ele lhe tirava as roupas.

— O que quer dizer com isso?

— É como minha prima Avery chama um pênis em descanso.

— Quantos você viu? — ele perguntou, parando de soltar os laços da combinação para encará-la.

— Bem, não costumo espiar os homens — disse ela, ligeiramente insultada com a acusação não verbalizada. — Porém, numa fortaleza cheia de gente e com uma multidão de primos e irmãos, uma garota vê alguns de relance, aqui ou acolá. Avery dá nome a várias, ah... posições. Há os aborrecidos, um pouquinho interes sados, e nada aborrecidos.

— Moças não deveriam ficar olhando o sexo dos homens e não deviam dar nomes a essas coisas.

— Tantas regras — ela murmurou, com desdém.

Ele tirou-lhe a camisola e olhou para as ceroulas de linho, lutando para não cair na risada. Era intrigante como ela conseguia diverti-lo, a ele, um homem que não costumava rir. Exceto por uma ocasional risada, ele não conseguia se lembrar da última vez que dera uma boa gargalhada. Não era o tipo de coisa que um lorde faria. Se o vissem assim, logo ele perderia o controle de seu povo. Era a força que os mantinha unidos.

— Você ainda está usando essas ceroulas.

— Sim, estou, e pretendo conservá-las.

— São roupas de homem.

— E tal como um homem protege as regiões baixas, como se espera que uma moça suporte o frio e arrisque a se machucar quando cavalga? E não importa o quanto uma moça seja modesta e cuidadosa, sempre haverá algum tolo tentando espiar debaixo de suas saias. Bem, o que está debaixo de minhas saias não é para os olhos de ninguém, a não ser os meus e os de meu marido. Portanto, não pense que me fará deixar de usá-las.

A simples ideia de que algum homem poderia querer dar uma espiada naqueles tesouros foi o suficiente para Connor resolver que ceroulas, afinal, não eram uma coisa ruim para uma moça usar. Soltou os laços da roupa e, no momento em que caíram a seus pés, ele ergueu Gillyanne e colocou-a sobre a cama. Ela parecia extrema mente pequena deitada ali, delicada e frágil.

Gillyanne ruborizou-se diante daquele olhar preocupado. E seu embaraço logo se transformou em constrangimento. Sabia que era pequena, porém assim era a maioria das mulheres de sua família e seus homens pareciam bem satisfeitos. Um rápido olhar para o pênis enrijecido lhe disse que o olhar de Connor não significava falta de interesse.

— Vai ficar só olhando ou tem intenção de ir em frente? — ela resmungou, incapaz de suportar aquele olhar por mais um instante.

— Ir em frente — retrucou Connor e deitou-se sobre ela. Ela resmungou deliciada quando ele lhe deu outro daqueles

beijos que guardavam tantas promessas. Gillyanne passou os braços em torno do pescoço do marido e puxou-o para mais perto. Ele era grande, quente, pesado, e ela gostou da sensação daquele corpo contra o seu. A primeira investida daquela língua contra seus lábios, ela os entreabriu. Conforme ele a invadia em leves estocadas, ela sentiu aquele delicioso calor a lhe fluir pelas veias, e aquele estranho porém prazeroso formigar em seu ventre estava de volta. Agora ela saberia do que se tratava, aprenderia o que colocava aquele olhar nos amantes.

Connor podia sentir aqueles belos mamilos endurecerem contra seu peito, ao beijar Gillyanne. Queria tomá-la de imediato, mas disse com firmeza a si mesmo para vir devagar. Não tinha certeza da razão, mas queria fazer mais com Gillyanne do que fizera com mulheres como Meg, mais que umas carícias mútuas, alguns beijos, e em seguida enterrar-se e socar até espalhar seu sémen. E isso, ele pensou, quase sorrindo ao beijar-lhe o pescoço em direção aos seios adoráveis pelos quais ansiava, era a melhor coisa em ter uma esposa. Ele não precisava se retirar no último momento, para ejacular do lado de fora, no frio. Se, juntamente com o prazer de continuar quente e agasalhado dentro dela quando encontrasse alívio, ele pudesse ter em Gillyanne um pouco de amor, também, poderia na verdade encontrar algo bem próximo ao contentamento.

Quando escorregou em direção aos seios dela, ele se apoiou nos cotovelos e cobriu os pequenos montes com as mãos. Era como se ali fosse o lugar deles. Em razão de seu tamanho, ele sempre procurara mulheres cheias de corpo para levar para cama, de seios fartos, e mesmo assim ele não julgava que sentira algo mais perfeito do que segurar os seios pequeninos e firmes de Gillyanne e sentir aqueles mamilos duros a lhe roçarem as palmas conforme ela respirava. Deslizou as mãos para as laterais e depois de um instante de apreciação diante da visão daqueles bicos escuros e rosados, tão rijos e convidativos, lentamente ele os lambeu. O gemido sufocado de Gillyanne o fez hesitar, aborrecido que a tivesse chocado tão depressa. Então, sentiu que ela se arqueava, se esfregava

contra ele, a tremer. Repetiu o gesto e ela reagiu quase da mesma forma. Atónito, ele se deu conta de que ela gostara muito da carícia. Então, refestelou-se, lambendo, sugando até que teve de segurá-la pelo quadril ondulante para acalmá-la.

Sabendo que estava perto de perder o controle, ele beijou-a pelo ventre. Quando correu a língua em torno do umbigo, deslizou a mão entre as pernas dela. E desta vez sabia que a reação que a ergueu a cama significava que ela apreciava suas carícias; podia sentir o calor e a umidade a convidá-lo a entrar. Comprimiu a face contra o ventre firme de Gillyanne, lutando para controlar a vontade de beijá-la ali, naqueles belos pêlos castanhos. Era muito cedo ainda. Em vez disso, satisfez-se em respirar profundamente, saboreando o cheiro de pele limpa e o almíscar cálido da excitação feminina.

Era demais para conseguir se conter e ele se ergueu. Assim que ela o envolveu com as pernas fortes, como se para impedi-lo de fugir, ele a penetrou. A sensação quente e apertada daquele ninho o fez gemer. Ela resmungou-lhe o nome, a voz rouca e abalada pela força da necessidade. E Connor sentiu que o último de seu controle se esvaía. Ao começar a se mover, cada centímetro daquele corpo esguio a encorajá-lo a não atenuar as investidas, ele beijou-a e provou daquela avidez selvagem. Sentiu quando ela aliviou o aperto e mergulhou mais fundo, sacudido pela própria força do impulso. O modo como aquele corpo parecia bebê-lo, a maneira como ela lhe enterrava as unhas nas costas apenas acrescentava intensidade ao prazer que sentia. Finalmente, ele caiu sobre ela, a face enterrada contra o travesseiro.

Gillyanne começou a acariciar Connor conforme recuperava o senso. Soltou um lamento quando o pênis, agora frouxo, deslizou para fora de seu corpo. Aquilo fora como deveria ser, ela resmun gou, enquanto esfregava os pés naquelas canelas fortes. Agora entendia aqueles longos olhares e os suaves suspiros. E precisava ter certeza de que Connor compreendia que não teria de satisfazer suas paixões cruas em outra parte.

-— Ainda estou viva — disse ela, brincando, mas não surpresa ao perceber um toque de espanto na própria voz.

— Acho que eu também — ele resmungou, lançando um olhar a ela e sentindo uma satisfação extrema consigo mesmo ao ver o brilho demorado de paixão naquela face.

— E não fiquei aborrecida nem um pouco.

— Não, não ficou, mas isso é apenas uma pequena amostra.

— Apenas uma pequena amostra?

— Sim. Eu ainda posso fazer algo que a desgoste.

— Puf. Vá em frente e tente.

Ele pretendia, pensou Connor, e sorriu para o travesseiro. Era difícil para ele aceitar que seu tio estivesse enganado. Era mais fácil pensar que Gillyanne era um achado raro, uma em um milhão. Talvez sua família a tivesse criado para não ver nada de errado em desfrutar do sexo com o marido. Uma porção de perguntas enchiam-lhe a cabeça, mas ele as afastou. Fossem quais fossem as razões, Gillyanne gostava de fazer amor, livremente e com loucura. Seus gritos de prazer tinham sido doces e verdadeiros.

E altos, ele pensou, e sorriu outra vez. Ele não ficaria surpreso se todos em Deilcladach tivessem ouvido. Apenas um idiota questionaria um tal presente, e Connor MacEnroy não era um tolo.

 **Capítulo** **VI**

Connor abriu os olhos e fitou o seio que quase lhe tocava o nariz. Era um seio adorável — pálido, sedoso, macio, firme e convidativo. O seio pequenino de sua esposa. Sentiu, de súbito, uma forte sensação de posse. Nenhum homem poderia beijar aquele seio, brincar com aquele mamilo cor de framboesa até endurecê-lo, ou ter aquela forma perfeita a aquecer a palma da mão. Pelo menos não sem se arriscar a uma morte lenta e profundamente dolorosa, ele pensou, e então ficou a imaginar por que a simples ideia de outro homem a tocar Gillyanne fazia suas entranhas se contorcerem de raiva. Ter uma esposa não era tão simples como havia julgado em princípio. Claro, poderia ser apenas aquela esposa em particular, resolveu, ao circular aquele belo mamilo com o dedo e ao ver Gillyanne se retorcer. Estava prestes a tomá-lo entre os lábios quando alguém bateu à porta.

— Que inferno — ele resmungou e viu que Gillyanne o obser vava, os olhos nublados de desejo.

— Já é de manhã — ela murmurou e puxou o lençol para o peito conforme Connor se sentava.

— Uma hora boa para uma peleja. — Olhou feio para a porta. — Hoje, não, porém. O que é? — berrou.

— Tio Neil está aqui — Diarmot gritou, em resposta. — Quer vê-lo. Agora.

— Diga-lhe que estou providenciando meu herdeiro.

—Diga você. Nosso tio não está contente de que tenha se casado sem conversar com ele. Quer conhecer sua esposa.

—Mantenha-o com a boca cheia. Descerei em poucos minutos. — Praguejando contra o tio, Connor lavou-se, vestiu-se e rumou para a porta, dizendo por sobre o ombro:

— É melhor se apressar e descer para o salão.

Gillyanne nem mesmo teve a chance de responder antes de ele sair. Caiu sobre os travesseiros. Que jeito brusco e rude de acordar, pensou. Uma chispa de mágoa acendeu-se em seu coração, mas ela rapidamente a apagou. Connor era iniciante na arte de ser um marido tal como ela em ser uma esposa. Precisavam de prática.

Saiu da cama e começou suas abluções. Havia outras coisas das quais não tinha certeza. A despeito da noite de gloriosa paixão que haviam partilhado, Gillyanne não sabia se mudara qualquer das estranhas ideias de Connor com respeito ao tratamento das esposas. Na verdade, tudo que provara a ele fora que uma dama bem-nascida poderia enfrentar o que ele chamava de paixão crua. Isso não era exatamente um largo passo adiante.

De súbito, recordou que Tio Neil fora o idiota que enchera a cabeça de Connor com todas aquelas noções absurdas sobre mulheres. Apressou o passo. Não era prudente deixar o marido sozinho com aquele homem em particular por muito tempo.

— Tio Neil — disse Connor, ao entrar no salão. — Bem-vindo. Ao se sentar, com Meg de cara feia a lhe servir uma caneca de leite de cabra, Connor estudou o tio. O homem grisalho enchia a própria caneca de cerveja, não obstante a hora matutina. Neil parecia que sofrera uma noite ruim.

— Então você se casou, rapaz — disse Neil, parecendo pouco satisfeito com a notícia. — Por quê?

— Diarmot não lhe contou?

—Apenas disse que você estava lá em cima com a moça quando perguntei onde você e sua esposa estavam.

— Como soube que eu tinha uma esposa?

— Quase todo mundo daqui até Edimburgo sabe disso, rapaz. Três cavaleiros sagrados e lordes a se fazerem de tolos tentando agarrar uma moça é o tipo de história que se espalha depressa.

Connor ficou a imaginar porque se sentia tão aborrecido com aquela resposta. Então, deu de ombros. Na verdade as notícias corriam.

— Ganhei o jogo, peguei o prêmio e agora Ald-dabhach está sob meu domínio — retrucou, com algum orgulho.

— Embora a moça tenha escolhido você.

— Escolheu, porém apenas depois que cada um de nós tentou e fracassou em tomar Ald-dabhach e demonstramos que estávamos preparados para tentar outra vez, com mais força e, talvez, com menos cuidado para com a terra e seu povo. Ela é uma mocinha inteligente, porém boa de coração. Não quis derramamento de sangue. Assim que seus estratagemas falharam, ela resolveu encerrar o jogo.

— Não foi estratagema — protestou Gillyanne, ao entrar no salão a tempo de ouvir as palavras de Connor. — Foi estratégia.

Neil olhou para Gillyanne e fechou a cara.

— Por Deus, moça, não poderia ter esperado até crescer mais um pouco?

Conforme Gillyanne rumava para sentar-se ao lado de Connor, ela resolveu que não seria prudente parar ao lado do tio do marido e dar-lhe um coque na cabeça.

— Já cresci.

— Puxa, não fez um bom trabalho. E pela aparência dos trapos que usa, é pobre também.

— Ela trouxe Ald-dabhach como dote de casamento, tio — disse Connor, ocultando a raiva que sentiu diante das palavras pouco gentis do tio. — Não é preciso mais nada. E seu primo logo trará todas as coisas dela. Não houve tempo para recolhê-las, pois julguei melhor tê-la em segurança aqui.

— Acha que os outros tentarão tomá-la de você?

.— Creio que podem tentar, sim.

— Então a luta irá recomeçar.

Aquilo alarmou Gillyanne e ela tentou se concentrar no leite e no pão que um rapazinho colocara diante dela. Ela se rendera e concordara com o casamento para impedir derramamento de sangue. Era horrível pensar que, ao salvar o povo de Ald-dabhach, pudesse ter dado início a uma nova rixa entre os clãs.

— Não — disse Connor, com firmeza. — Não haverá a ressurreição de antigas rixas e ódios. Robert e David não querem mais isso, tanto como eu. Nós três passamos nossa juventude limpando a confusão que nossos pais deixaram para trás. Estamos cansados disso.

Meg chegou e colocou um prato de pão diante de Connor. A mulher esfregou-se contra ele e lhe lançou um olhar tão voluptuoso que Gillyanne sentiu vontade de cravar a faca de comer no traseiro volumoso da mulher. Connor afastou-se de Meg e fez um gesto para que saísse.

— Não deveria ser tão frio com sua amante, Connor -— avisou Neil. — Mulheres têm maneiras de fazer um homem pagar.

— Meg não é mais minha amante.

— Ah, arranjou uma nova? Quem? Jenny? Uma bela moça, cheia de corpo, aquela uma.

— Sou um homem casado agora, tio.

Connor ainda não tinha certeza se concordava ou mesmo acreditava numa porção de coisas que Gillyanne lhe dissera na noite passada, a não ser numa delas. Era errado ofendê-la diante da família. Realmente isso lhe roubaria todo o respeito, fazendo com que fosse difícil, se não impossível para ela assumir seu lugar como senhora de Deilcladach. Isso não poderia acontecer. E se Gillyanne continuasse a aceitar e retribuir sua paixão como fizera naquela noite, ele realmente não via necessidade de ter uma amante. Era um homem de libido ativa, porém nunca ansiava por um sortimento contínuo e mutante de mulheres. Tudo que queria era que a moça fosse acolhedora e desejosa, e Gillyanne mostrava ser a promessa

de ambas as coisas. Olhou para a esposa e não ficou surpreso ao vê-la encarar de cara feia seu tio, embora tentasse disfarçar. Ele fora grosseiro.

— O que tem um homem casado a ver com tomar uma amante? — perguntou Neil, enchendo sua caneca de cerveja outra vez.

— Se Connor trotar atrás de outras éguas agora, isso é adultério e eu creio que seja um pecado — murmurou Gillyanne.

— Um homem precisa de vez em quando de uma moça aco lhedora e desejosa. — Quando Gillyanne bufou diante daquela opinião, ele perguntou: — Quem é você, moça?

— Gillyanne Murray de Dublin, filha de sir Eric Murray e Lady Bethia.

— sir Eric Murray? — Neil encarou-a por um instante e então voltou os olhos para Connor, alarmado. — Ele é um homem do rei!

Se só o nome do homem deixava seu tio tão desconfortável, Connor começou a pensar que as advertências de Gillyanne acerca do pai poderiam não ser ameaças vãs. Claro, era absolutamente inaceitável para uma esposa ameaçar o marido, porém seria prudente fazê-la falar um pouco mais sobre o pai.

— O próprio rei sugeriu que se um de nós desposasse a moça seria a melhor maneira de impedir confusões.

— Ah, bom, isso pode ajudá-lo. Suspeito que dirão tudo isso a sir Eric quando ele vier aqui à procura de sua menina.

Gillyanne espalhou uma grossa camada de mel sobre uma fatia de pão e comeu-a lentamente, enquanto estudava o tio de Connor. Se a maneira com que engolia cerveja àquela hora da manhã era alguma indicação, o sujeito era um bêbado. A conversa anterior revelara uma sutil porém profunda desconfiança quanto às mulheres. Havia algo a respeito daquele homem que a deixava incomodada. Senti-a no homem uma profunda culpa e raiva que ele não conseguia engolir com toda a bebida que entornasse pela garganta. sir Neil MacEnroy era um homem com segredos. Negros e feios segredos que ele ficava aterrorizado que alguém pudesse desvendar.

Resolveu observar o homem de perto para ver se realmente ele era o perigo que ela pressentia.

Sua atenção concentrou-se quando Neil começou a contar uma fofoca da corte, a qual, suspeitava, ele citava de propósito. Não a surpreendeu ouvir o nome de seu primo Payton seguido por uma longa citação dos casos amorosos em que se envolvera. Então, quando Neil se pôs a falar de seu pai e depois de contar dois pequenos incidentes que indicavam que ele trilhava o mesmo cami nho leviano de Payton, a raiva obrigou Gillyanne a levantar-se.

— Insulta meu pai, senhor — ela exclamou.

— Insultar? — Neil pareceu atónito. — Eu apenas contei ao rapaz que belo homem cheio de luxúria seu pai é.

— Ele é um homem excelente e julgo que seja cheio de vida, mas essa fofoca que o coloca nas camas de outras mulheres nada mais é que uma mentira. Meu pai não é adúltero.

— Ora, moça, você, sendo filha, não quer ver a verdade.

— Conheço bem a verdade — ela o interrompeu. — Meu pai jamais trairia minha mãe. — Ela cerrou os punhos e teve vontade de esmurrar aquele homem que revirava os olhos. — Ele a ama. Se isso não pesa para o senhor, então atente bem para o que ele próprio diz. Ele admite ter sido muito parecido com meu primo Payton na juventude, mas não agora. Como ele mesmo diz, pronunciou os votos diante de Deus e não iria se arriscar a pecar andando com alguma vagabunda. Papai também diz que, se não por nada mais, mamãe é a mulher que arriscou a própria vida para lhe dar filhos, que cuida de seu lar e de seu conforto, e que estará ao lado dele quando for velho, curvado e acabado. Por tudo isso, ele deve pelo menos lhe ser fiel. Eu não ouvirei nenhuma outra inverdade a respeito dele.

Gillyanne não esperou para ter licença e saiu do salão. Pretendia ventilar a própria raiva fazendo uma limpeza no quarto de Connor.

— A moça com quem se casou não entende o mundo — disse Neil.

— Talvez não — concordou Connor —, mas creio que conhece a família muito bem.

— Está tomando o lado dela?

— Não vejo um lado nisso, tio. Ela não disse nada quando você contou as aventuras picantes do primo. Foram as histórias sobre o pai dela que a deixaram zangada.

— Não foi nada mais que a verdade. Crianças tolas não querem pensar que seu pai se comporta como os demais homens.

Connor não queria discutir com o tio, ainda que sentisse um forte impulso de defender a raiva de Gillyanne.

— Bem, seja ou não verdade, foi um pouco indelicado repetir tais histórias. Ambos sabemos quantas fofocas se ouvem, principalmente aquelas sobre a corte, não é?

Neil estudou Connor por um instante e então disse:

— Você não acredita que as histórias sobre o pai dela sejam verdadeiras.

— Não é meu papel acreditar ou não. Entretanto, a moça crê em tudo que disse e com tanta convicção que deve haver algo ali. Portanto, sinto-me inclinado a pensar que sejam mentiras, talvez com a intenção de atingir um homem tão íntimo do rei que causa inveja. Mesmo que fosse verdade, ainda assim não é o tipo de história para ser repetida diante da própria filha do envolvido.

— Connor tem razão quanto a isso, eu creio, tio Neil — disse Diarmot, que estava ao lado. — Lady Gillyanne é muito orgulhosa de seu pai. Pode-se perceber isso quando diz o nome dele. Para ser justo, ninguém gosta que falem mal do pai. É um belo homem, ele?

—As moças dizem que sim—resmungou Neil.—Ele e aquele primo dela. Ambos fazem as mulheres quase brigarem para levá-los para a cama. Principalmente o primo. Falam dele como se fosse tudo de belo e bom num homem—Neil bufou de desgosto e bebeu um gole de cerveja.

Enquanto seus irmãos procuravam saber mais, Connor recostou-se na cadeira e tentou classificar seus sentimentos. Discutira

com o tio sobre algo concernente à sua esposa, ainda que ligeiramente. Poderia ser exatamente o que um marido deveria fazer, ainda que implicasse num toque de ternura da parte dele. E teria de se guardar desse tipo de coisa, pensou, ao ver Fiona se esgueirar para fora, já que a pequena Gillyanne aparentemente tinha uma grande habilidade para atrair aliados.

— O que está fazendo?

Gillyanne desviou a atenção da lareira que esfregava, surpresa ao ver Fiona entrar. Desde a primeira vez que vira a irmã de Connor, percebera o lampejo de curiosidade nos adoráveis olhos cor de violeta daquela menina-moça. Era difícil sentir o que a jovem tinha dentro de si. Aquela proteção aos sentimentos era evidentemente um traço dos MacEnroys.

—- Estou limpando o quarto do lorde — retrucou Gillyanne e olhou para Joan que enrolava o tapete do lado da cama de Connor. — Não, Joan, tire as cortinas, as tapeçarias e as roupas de cama primeiro. Oh, e veja que uma das mulheres suba com mais água e alguma coisa para esfregarmos este chão.

— Isso é trabalho de Meg — disse Fiona e arqueou uma sobrancelha numa perfeita imitação de Connor. — Meg faz o que quer, é verdade, porém realmente seu lugar é na limpeza.

— Está claro que ela não tem intenção de assumir o trabalho. Não como dormia nesta cama... Gillyanne olhou para a cama de Connor, pensou nele enrodilhado com outra mulher debaixo das cobertas, e desejou pôr fogo na cama.

— Meg nunca esteve nesta cama. Nenhuma das mulheres de Connor esteve. Não que ele tenha muitas. Fiquei surpresa em saber já que você se deitou nela, porém você é esposa dele e muito limpa. Ele quer que os lençóis sejam trocados toda semana. — Fiona franziu a testa. — Nem sei quando os meus foram trocados.

— Cuidarei de seu quarto em seguida, então. Venha, ajude-me a colocar os colchões na janela, para tomar ar — disse à garota,

assim que Joan saiu. — Depois, quando os colocarmos de novo na cama, espalharemos ervas entre cada camada.

—Acho que Connor é tão exigente com respeito à cama porque passou muitos anos em choupanas úmidas enquanto reconstruíamos a fortaleza.

Joan voltou para retirar os tapetes para serem batidos. Trouxe junto a prima Mairi armada de vassoura, um balde e um esfregão. Gillyanne pensou por um instante se Connor perceberia a limpeza em regra em seu quarto e então, suspirou, involuntariamente. Ele poderia notar, porém ela duvidava que dissesse alguma coisa. Continuou a esfregar a lareira e disse a si mesma que não precisava de aprovação ou elogios do marido. A satisfação de um trabalho bem feito era uma recompensa por si só.

— Há algo que eu possa fazer? Sou uma mulher agora e tenho de encarar a dura verdade. Não posso ser um guerreiro, nem ser como meus irmãos. Minha sina é desposar um homem e dar-lhe filhos. É bom que eu saiba como lutar ao lado de meu homem, porém ele há de esperar que eu saiba como cuidar de sua lareira. — Fiona começou a lavar as paredes.

— Não lhe ensinaram nenhuma das prendas femininas?

— O que poderiam Connor, meus outros irmãos e meu tio saber de prendas femininas? Não me entenda mal. Não reclamo da maneira com que fui criada. Connor fez o melhor que pôde, como um rapazinho que era, com uma menina para cuidar e tanto a ser reconstruído. É por ele também que eu agora quero aprender como ser uma dama. Não o envergonharei, nem a mim ou a meu marido com minha ignorância.

— Embora muitos de meus parentes pudessem morrer de rir comigo a ensinar uma jovem os modos de uma dama, eu farei o meu melhor para ajudá-la.

Trabalharam em silêncio por algum tempo, porém no instante em que Mairi saiu, Fiona murmurou:

— Acho que terei de aprender a usar um vestido. Gillyanne riu.

— Sim, receio que terá. Quando meu primo James me trouxer minhas roupas, posso lhe dar um dos meus. — Mediu Fiona com os olhos. — Irá precisar apenas de alguns ajustes. — Hesitou, por um momento. — Ouvi algumas histórias do que aconteceu aqui, toda a luta e as mortes, mas você poderia me contar tudo enquanto trabalhamos?

Fiona respirou fundo e começou a longa e sombria história de anos de batalha, destruição e morte. Quando Mairi voltou para polir o assoalho, adicionou um ou dois relatos tristes. Conforme todo aquele horror lhe era contado, Gillyanne começou a com preender quais forças tinham feito de Connor o homem que era hoje em dia.

Mal chegado aos quinze anos, Connor presenciara o brutal assassinato de muitos de seu clã, inclusive de seus pais. As terras tinham sido devastadas, deixando pouco alimento ou abrigo para os remanescentes dispersos do clã do qual fora alçado à condição de lorde. Depois, seguiram-se anos de penúria conforme ele conduzia a reconstrução e proteção dos irmãos e do povo. Era algo do que se orgulhar, mas Gillyanne teve de concordar quando Fiona disse que sentia que Connor ainda sofria de alguma culpa por não ter lutado e morrido ao lado do pai.

Aquilo explicava muito. O fardo colocado sobre os jovens ombros de Connor teria derrubado muitos outros, porém ele se forçara a fazer o que era necessário. Os sentimentos do marido estavam enterrados dentro dele, firmemente presos por anos de disciplina e luta pela sobrevivência. Não houvera tempo nem espaço para emoções mais suaves e algo mais que ele receasse pudesse ter um toque de fraqueza. Agora, embora tudo estivesse em paz e restaurado, a não ser a vida dos entes amados, que não poderiam ser reconduzidos à vida, Connor ainda se mantinha agarrado à imagem de um homem duro.

E daria um trabalho danado quebrar aquela casca, Gillyanne pensou, com um suspiro. Depois de tantos anos, ela não tinha certeza que sobrara alguma alegria ou suavidade dentro de Connor.

Um homem que fazia amor com uma mulher como Connor fizera com ela tinha de guardar alguns restos de emoções mais doces dentro de si, e no entanto ela também compreendia que poderia não haver nada mais além de luxúria por trás daqueles beijos incandescentes. Ela enfrentaria uma dura batalha se fosse procurar no casamento algo da beleza e da alegria que suas primas haviam encontrado nos delas. O que lhe enregelava o sangue era o receio de não saber como vencer uma tal batalha, nem se tinha as armas certas.

 **Capítulo** **VII**

Ela não trouxe a água quente para cima outra vez. Gillyanne olhou para a banheira vazia. Depois de cinco noites repletas de paixão e dias em que passava ignorada pelo marido, ela concebera um plano. Infelizmente, limpar o lugar de forma adequada estava demorando mais do que ela previra e Connor não percebera muito do esforço. Assim, ela se vira tentada a pensar em todos os pequenos confortos que uma esposa poderia dar ao marido. Um daqueles fora um belo banho quente pronto para ele ao fim do dia. Tal decisão fora tomada três dias atrás e

não saíra como queria.

Era dever de Meg trazer a água para o quarto do lorde. Gillyanne esperava algum problema, porém jamais aquela flagrante desobediência. O absoluto desrespeito de Meg por qualquer ordem dada pela esposa do lorde estava também enfraquecendo a posição de Gillyanne na fortaleza, mais do que o evidente desdém e o desgosto de tio Neil. Se as mulheres com que Gillyanne lidava não fossem tão compreensivas e Meg não fosse tão profundamente detestada, ela suspeitava que logo seria pouco mais que uma piada para o povo de Deilcladach.

— Por que quer um banho quente toda noite? — perguntou Fiona.

— Estou cansada de ser quase absolutamente ignorada por meu marido todos os dias — retrucou Gillyanne.

— E acha que um banho mudaria isso?

— É um daqueles pequenos confortos que uma esposa pode dar a seu marido. Pensei que se enchesse a vida dele com pouco de mimos, ele logo me notaria fora da cama. E se ele se banhasse e comesse aqui, terá de passar um tempo comigo, tempo que pode incluir um pouco de conversa para que possamos saber mais um sobre o outro. Ele poderia se acostumar a isso.

— Sim, ou ele pode levá-la para a cama antes de jantar. Gillyanne suspirou e concordou.

— Existe essa possibilidade, porém poderia ficar acostumado a se banhar no conforto do próprio quarto e, talvez, ser ajudado no banho por uma mulher.

— Ele já é ajudado por uma mulher — Fiona fungou e levou a mão à boca.

— Deixe-me adivinhar. — Gillyanne levantou-se, punhos cerrados. — Meg.

— E Jenny e Peg — disse Fiona, observando Gillyanne com cautela.

— As três vagabundas de Deilcladach. Não é de se admirar que Meg não me traga a água. Ela tem a perfeita oportunidade para seduzir Connor ao final de cada maldito dia. Bem, não mais — esbravejou e rumou para fora do quarto.

— Não acho que você deveria ir até a casa de banho — Fiona avisou ao se apressar a ir atrás de Gillyanne. — Há homens nus lá.

— Já vi um homem nu antes.

Fiona maldisse a própria língua comprida ao seguir Gillyanne. Soltou um grito de surpresa quando, ao passar pela cozinha, Joan agarrou-a pelo braço.

— Você contou a ela, não contou? — Joan parecia mais resignada que aborrecida.

— Eu não pretendia. Saiu de minha boca — retrucou Fiona.

— Ela parece furiosa.

— Sim, e é por isso que tenho de ir com ela.

—Puxa, para proteger aquela sem-vergonha da Meg? Para quê?

— Dependendo do que ela encontre, pode não ser apenas Meg que ela enfrente. E para uma mulher tão pequena, poderia ficar machucada.

Joan sorriu ao soltar Fiona.

— Ah, se acontecer uma briga entre aquelas duas, acho que eu apostaria em nossa senhora. Sim, realmente eu apostaria.

Fiona afastou-se, um pouco preocupada de como seu irmão poderia reagir ao ser confrontado por uma esposa zangada diante dos outros homens. Ao ver que Gillyanne estava quase à porta da casa de banho, correu para alcançá-la. Seu coração lhe dizia que aquele casamento seria bom para Connor e estava com medo de que o irmão falhasse com o compromisso de alguma forma, talvez a ponto de afastar Gillyanne dali.

Gillyanne praguejou baixinho ao se aproximar da casa de banho e ouvir as risadas de homens e mulheres. Não acreditava que Connor estivesse se deitando com Meg de novo, porém sua incapacidade de captar o que ele sentia ou pensava roubava-lhe a confiança nas próprias opiniões. Se estivesse fazendo o papel de boba, queria saber.

A visão que teve ao entrar na casa de banho fez Gillyanne estacar e fechar os punhos com tanta força que suas unhas se enterraram nas palmas. Estava apenas vagamente consciente dos outros homens. Toda a atenção de Gillyanne estava fixada no alto e belo marido. Ele não estava nu. Usava as ceroulas de linho. Diante dele estava uma sorridente Meg, as mãos a soltarem os laços da cueca. Gillyanne tentou decidir qual dos dois ela deveria matar primeiro.

Connor estava prestes a soltar as ceroulas quando Encaroçado começara a contar uma história divertida sobre o ferreiro e sua esposa. Ele prestara pouca atenção a Meg quando se esgueirara para perto dele e lhe empurrara as mãos, assumindo a tarefa. Então Encaroçado ficara de repente mudo, os olhos tão arregalados que

Connor julgou que fossem pular das órbitas. Antes que pudesse perguntar o que havia acontecido, todos os outros saltaram para dentro das banheiras, mesmo aqueles ainda de calças ou cuecas. Uns poucos agarraram roupas molhadas e se cobriram com elas, parecendo donzelas envergonhadas. Os pêlos na nuca de Connor se eriçaram quando lentamente ele se voltou para a direção em que todos olhavam.

No instante que viu Gillyanne postada ali, os olhos verdes fais-cando de fúria e com uma Fiona preocupada a seu lado, Connor tornou-se dolorosamente consciente dos dedos de Meg a lhe roçarem a pele quando ela terminava de lhe soltar os laços da ceroula. Enxotou Meg para longe e fechou a abertura da cueca. E ficou atónito que tivesse de morder os lábios para conter uma enxurrada de desculpas e explicações. Não fizera nada errado, pensou, ainda que se sentisse como se tivesse falhado de algum modo.

— Não deveria estar aqui — exclamou, amarrando a ceroulas. — Há homens nus aqui.

— Já vi homens nus antes — ela esbravejou.

— Bem, não era casada então. Este não é lugar para mulheres.

— Há mulheres aqui, ora.

— Bem, elas já viram todos nós...

— E experimentaram também, eu suponho.

As faces de Connor queimaram num rubor. Sentia-se constrangido e um pouco envergonhado embora não compreendesse por quê. Afinal, ele nem mesmo conhecia Gillyanne quando desfrutava dos favores de Meg, Jenny e Peg. Quando percebeu que a fitavam com olhares insolentes, encarou-as com tanta fúria que até mesmo Meg se afastou.

— Agora eu entendo porque você não me levou a água quente que pedi — disse Gillyanne, olhando para Meg que se encolhia atrás de um homem gordo enrolado numa toalha.

— Ela não levou a água para seu banho? -— Connor esperava não estar sendo arrastado para meio de alguma disputa feminina,

porém não poderia ficar ali e permitir que Meg desrespeitasse sua esposa.

— Na verdade, era seu banho que eu tentava preparar. Julguei que poderia ter seu banho no conforto de seu próprio quarto, assistido por sua esposa. Isso é uma entre muitas outras coisas que esposas podem fazer por seus maridos.

— É? — Connor julgou que apreciaria isso.

—Sim, mas é evidente que você gosta dessa reunião de homens. — Gillyanne percebeu que Meg acariciava o homem de quem se aproximara, a mão metida entre as dobras da toalha, e ele começava a reagir com claro interesse. — Meg, acha que pode refrear seus modos desavergonhados enquanto Fiona estiver aqui? Ela sabe que você é uma vagabunda, mas é muito jovem ainda para ver como você se comporta. — Então, reconheceu o homem. — E você é Malcolm, o marido de Joan. Devia envergonhar-se de si mesmo.

— Um homem tem suas necessidades — protestou Malcolm, embora tentasse se afastar de Meg.

— Oh? Compreendo. Joan o recusa na cama—disse Gillyanne, sabendo perfeitamente bem que a mulher não fazia isso. — Se ela lhe nega os direitos de marido, então eu suponho que merece a profunda e dolorosa humilhação de que se deite com Meg e que todos saibam disso.

— Todos? — resmungou Malcolm.

Gillyanne ignorou-o, a imaginar como o homem poderia ser tão estúpido para pensar que apenas uns poucos soubessem de sua infidelidade.

—E é provável que seja uma punição justa que Joan não apenas faça o seu próprio trabalho mas aquele deixado sem fazer pela mulher com que você a trai. Sim, cada vez que ela faz as tarefas de Meg porque Meg está ocupada com você, Joan deveria ser castigada por falhar como esposa. Uma justiça rígida, porém necessária, eu suponho.

Malcolm parecia doente de vergonha e Gillyanne ficou encantada. Olhou para Connor que franzia a testa para Malcolm.

— Bem, já que é aqui que prefere se banhar, eu deixarei que desfrute de seu banho — disse, feliz com a doçura da própria voz.

Connor tinha de admitir que se banhar com a esposa o atraía mais que partilhar uma enorme tina de madeira com outros homens nus enquanto três prostitutas lhes esfregavam as costas e ocasionalmente se divertia com um dos homens.

Gillyanne voltou-se para sair e então olhou para trás, para Connor, sua expressão de tristeza, com um toque de arrependimento.

— Sendo uma dama sensível e bem nascida, receio que acharei muito difícil tocar aquelas suas partes tocadas por outra mulher. Vai custar muito até eu poder banir essa imagem sórdida e dolorosa de minha pobre mente atormentada. — Esboçou um sorriso triste, agarrou Fiona pela mão e afastou-se.

— Você tem jeito com as palavras — disse Fiona, olhando para Gillyanne com admiração.

— Minha mãe diz que é um presente de meu pai. — Gillyanne suspirou ao se aproximarem do castelo. — Não conte a Joan sobre Malcolm.

— Ele parecia prestes a vomitar.

— Sim, porém a culpa e a vergonha de um homem podem ser coisas efémeras. Não creio que o idiota não julgasse que a esposa sabia de tudo. Será que os homens acham que as mulheres não conversam entre si?

Fiona sorriu.

— Os homens não percebem, mas aquelas três mulheres realmente julgam que abrir as coxas para os homens de Deilcladach as torna importantes. Creio que perceberam que Connor não ficou feliz em saber como negligenciam o trabalho. — Olhou para Gillyanne. — Acha que Connor irá tomar banho no quarto agora?

— Não sei, mas eu pretendo tomar um.

— Então, a senhora não apanhou — disse Joan, quando Gillyanne

entrou na cozinha —, e já que não está coberta de sangue, suponho que não bateu em ninguém também.

—- Não, embora a tentação fosse grande — retrucou Gillyanne.

— Pensei que a tentação fosse ver aqueles MacEnroys nus — disse Mairi, e suspirou.

Gillyanne riu.

— Sinto muito mas não prestei muita atenção e todos correram para se cobrir.

— Enchemos a tina no quarto — disse Joan. — Mesmo que o lorde não se junte a senhora, pensei que poderia querer um banho.

— Obrigada, Joan, eu quero.

— Acho que minha esposa me ameaçou — murmurou Connor, ao ver Gillyanne desaparecer dentro do castelo.

—Ah, sim—concordou Encaroçado, ao acenar para que Jenny se afastasse. — Se ficar aqui para ser banhado por essas moças terá uma cama fria para deitar esta noite e quem sabe outras mais depois. Ficou bem claro.

— Uma esposa não deveria ameaçar o marido.

— Lorde, sua esposa o encontrou aqui com as mãos de sua amante nas ceroulas e duas outras moças com quem já se deitou ao lado. Ora, não sei muito sobre mulheres. Contudo, creio que posso entender por que sua esposa ficou zangada ao surpreendê-lo aqui, com três mulheres com quem já andou, e com ela mesma preparada para lhe proporcionar um belo banho diante do fogo. Acho que tem sorte de a ameaça ser deixar sua cama fria.

Connor franziu a testa, surpreso quando vários homens resmungaram, concordando.

—Então, todos pensam que eu deveria ceder diante dessa chantagem?

— Bem, você poderia ir, tomar seu banho e repreendê-la com firmeza por falar com o marido com tanto desrespeito.

Um sorriso lento curvou os lábios de Connor quando seus homens riram. Ele, evidentemente, tinha a aprovação de todos para

seguir Gillyanne e não perderia autoridade ao fazer isso. Ao apanhar suas roupas, Meg adiantou-se e acariciou-lhe o traseiro. Connor empurrou-a.

— Se aquela mulherzinha é tola o bastante para se afastar de você, você sabe onde procurar calor — disse Meg, insultada.

— Sou um homem casado. Por enquanto, pretendo cumprir os juramentos que fiz. Minha esposa não me deu nenhuma razão para fazer o contrário. — Connor olhou para Malcolm, que continuava encostado à parede.—Na verdade, creio que é hora de estabelecer outra regra. Não posso e não tentarei controlar a moral de meu clã. Contanto que as normas que violem não sejam minhas e não afeiem a segurança ou prosperidade de Deilcladach, então isso é com a consciência e a alma de cada um. Entretanto, parece que alguns entre meu povo estão sendo magoados e isso eu não posso permitir. Portanto, dentro destas muralhas, vocês, mulheres, não se deitarão com homens casados. Não aqui em Deilcladach. Se tiverem relações com um homem casado, façam isso em outro lugar e pelo menos tentem manter a discrição.

Connor não ouviu objeções dos homens, viu na verdade vários gestos de aprovação e concordância.

— E, mais uma coisa. Vocês, mulheres, podem considerar isso como um aviso. Abrir as pernas para os homens não é considerado como seu trabalho. Parece que se julgam mais importantes do que realmente são. Vocês farão a parte do trabalho que lhes cabe. Eu não permitiria que os homens se afastassem do dever ou do trabalho por prazer. E certamente não permitirei que as mulheres o façam. Todas têm tarefas a cumprir e as cumprirão ou deixarão Deilcladach. — Fixou um olhar duro sobre Meg, que parecia furiosa. -— E você cumprirá as ordens de Lady Gillyanne. Ela é minha esposa, a senhora de Deilcladach, e portanto pode exigir seu respeito e obediência.

Ele não ficou surpreso quando Meg simplesmente se afastou, obviamente furiosa demais para discutir ou mesmo retrucar.

— É melhor ficar de olho nela — avisou Encaroçado, ao sair

do banho, pegar a toalha com que Jenny tentava enxugá-lo e começar a se secar sozinho. — Senhor, Meg vai lhe causar problemas. Já causa, de certa forma. Ela se deitou com seu tio, com o lorde e com seus irmãos. Durante os últimos anos, ficou cada vez mais arrogante. Está claro que tem tratado sua esposa, a senhora de Deilcladach, com absoluto desrespeito.

— Isso prova que ela se julga bem mais importante do que é, mas como a tornaria um possível perigo?

— Não sei. — Encaroçado sorriu e esfregou o queixo. — Tudo que sei é que ela tem se comportado como se fosse a senhora deste castelo, mandando nas outras mulheres que não reclamam porque ela estava partilhando de sua cama ou a de um de seus parentes. Quando o senhor se casou e decidiu tentar manter seus votos, tirou algum poder de Meg. Hoje, tomou quase tudo que restava. Assim que as mulheres souberem o que o senhor disse aqui, não irão se curvar às ordens ou exigências de Meg, nem fazer caladas o trabalho que é dela. Elas a tratarão como aquilo que realmente ela é —: nada mais que uma moça de classe inferior que não pode manter as pernas fechadas. Meg ficará furiosa com isso.

— Você nunca se deitou com ela, não é? — disse Diarmot, olhando para Encaroçado com alguma surpresa.

— Não. Minha mãe e minha irmã falam com freqüência da vagabunda. Sei o quanto ela trata mal as outras mulheres. — Encaroçado deu de ombros. — Isso seria como dar um tapa na face de minhas parentes. Sim, fraquejo de vez em quanto, e tive um caso com Jenny, mas gostaria que não tivesse acontecido. Ela e Peg seguem Meg. E, bem, para dizer a verdade, não posso esquecer que estou colocando meu precioso num vaso muito usado.

Diarmot deu uma gargalhada.

— Creio que eu tentarei não me esquecer disso. Maldito seja por colocar tal imagem em minha cabeça.

— Eu ficarei de sobreaviso — disse Connor. — Se ela causar problemas, eu a mandarei embora. Ela pode se prostituir na vila ou mesmo numa choupana no bosque. Agora, já que desisti de

meu banho aqui, é melhor correr para meu quarto ou perderei a chance de tomar um lá.

Diarmot cruzou os braços no peito e ficou a observar o irmão que se afastava.

— O que acha, Encaroçado?

— Não, refiro-me à esposa de meu irmão.

— Acho que é uma boa moça. A pequena Fiona gosta dela.

— Quando a moça está por perto, posso ver um lampejo de vida em Connor, mesmo o luzir de uma risada de vez em quando. Ela é espirituosa, de opinião e muito inteligente. E o desafia. Meu tio não gosta dela.

— Não, não poderia gostar. Connor a escuta. Sir Neil não é mais o único que ele ouve.

— E isso também é uma boa coisa. Nunca senti a confiança que Connor tem naquele homem. Sempre me pareceu que ele poderia ter nos ajudado mais do que ajudou. Fez muito pouco além de vir de vez em quanto e então encher nossas cabeças com suas opiniões. Seria bom se Gillyanne pudesse fazer Connor enxergar nosso tio com mais clareza, porém é mais importante para ele aprender como viver de verdade outra vez. Acho que essa moça poderia conseguir isso.

— Se ele deixar. Existe sempre a chance de que, se ela começar a alcançar aquelas partes que ele enterrou bem enterrado porque precisava sobreviver, ele possa se afastar dela.

— Então, meu amigo, você e eu teremos de observar para que possamos agir depressa e impedir que isso aconteça.

 **Capítulo** **VIII**

Gillyanne apoiou os braços nas laterais da banheira e fitou os pés que mal chegavam à superfície da água. Tinha de aceitar a verdade. Uma mulher não se sentiria como ela se sentira ao ver Meg a tocar Connor com tamanha intimidade a menos que seu coração estivesse envolvido. Sentira raiva, tanto de Connor como de Meg, porém também mágoa. A imagem ainda persistia em sua mente e lhe apertava as entranhas.

Estava se apaixonando por um homem que lhe dava muito pouco de si mesmo. Connor não estava morto para os sentimentos, porém revelava apenas toques de emoção. Um brilho de divertimento, a sombra de um sorriso, um lampejo de raiva. Era como se a necessidade de ser forte, de proteger a família e o clã tivesse esmagado todas as outras emoções, surrado os outros sentimentos até a submissão e ainda os mantivesse cativos. Gillyanne sabia que poderia não sobreviver com apenas sombras, brilhos e lampejos de emoção. Ela não esperava que o marido se tornasse um tolo de palavras doces e coração mole, porém precisava de mais do que apenas paixão. Envolvera o coração agora e precisava ter uma pequena parcela que fosse do dele.

De repente, bufou de desgosto consigo mesma. Não queria uma pequena parte do coração de Connor, queria-o inteiro. Parecia justo

já que dera tudo a ele. Naquele instante, contudo, ficaria contente com qualquer pequeno sinal de que o estava alcançando, provocando uma rachadura naquela armadura que lhe enclausurava as emoções. Só uma pequena fenda, uma pela qual pudesse espiar e se esgueirar para dentro até que, um dia, Connor acordasse e percebesse que ela estava lá, no fundo do coração. E descobrisse que desejava que ela ficasse ali. Isso tomaria tempo, no entanto.

O som da porta do quarto que se abria abruptamente arrancou Gillyanne de seus devaneios. Praguejou baixinho, de surpresa, cruzou os braços sobre os seios e encolheu as pernas para esconder a nudez. Seu embaraço aliviou-se apenas um pouco quando Connor entrou no quarto. O olhar que ele lhe deu ao fechar a porta a fez mais consciente da própria nudez.

— Ah, ótimo, não perdi a chance de tomar um banho — disse ele, ao começar a se despir.

— Ainda não tomou?

—Não. — Ele jogou de lado a última peça e entrou na banheira, quase sorrindo, pois Gillyanne parecia adorável toda encolhida numa tentativa de guardar alguma modéstia. — Resolvi que precisava vir e repreender minha esposa.

— Repreender?

— Sim. Uma esposa não deveria ameaçar o marido.

— Eu não o ameacei.

— Não? Soou como uma ameaça para mim.

Ela não ficou surpresa quando Connor tirou o braço de Gillyanne dos seios e colocou um esfregão em sua mão.

— A não ser naquele pedacinho — ele apontou para um ponto logo abaixo do umbigo, — continuo intocado.

Mesmo que uma voz suave em sua cabeça lhe dissesse que era um erro, Gillyanne olhou para o lugar que ele apontava. No entanto, não foi naquele pedaço de pele que seus olhos se fixaram, mas na prova ereta e dura de que Connor estava interessado em bem mais que um banho. Ela julgou estranho que um pingente que sempre julgara ligeiramente engraçado pudesse agora fazer seu

sangue ferver e o pulso disparar. E fazê-la sentir-se impelida a tocá-lo, pensou, ao estender a mão.

Connor gemeu de prazer quando os longos dedos de Gillyanne se curvaram sobre ele. A carícia o deixou em chamas e a crescente ousadia da esposa o agradou. Por um instante ele fechou os olhos e saboreou o toque, ainda hesitante. E não demorou muito para que percebesse que, a menos que pusesse um fim na brincadeira, não tomaria banho. Com relutância, afastou-lhe a mão.

Foi incapaz de reprimir um sorriso ao apontar o esfregão que ela ainda segurava.

— Banho primeiro, depois a diversão. A brincadeira estava me fazendo esquecer disso. — O bom humor que sentia era compreensível, pois que homem não ficaria alegre com um tal olhar caloroso nos olhos da esposa?

Gillyanne libertou-se de um pouco do desejo e começou a banhar o marido. Não era apenas a visão daquele belo corpo que lhe desordenava os pensamentos, porém o jeito como ele agia. Dera uma risada e esboçara um sorriso. Disse a si mesma que não dei xaria que as esperanças alçassem vôo, que não veria aquele inusitado bom humor com outros olhos. Poderia ser uma resposta natural e masculina ao fato de ser banhado por uma mulher nua no conforto do quarto e por saber que, assim que o banho acabasse, poderia se deitar com ela. E devia estar envaidecido diante de sua incapacidade em esconder quanto prazer ela extraía ao vê-lo.

— Marido — ela gaguejou quando ele empalmou-lhe os seios, a provocar os mamilos com os polegares —, você disse que precisava de um banho.

— Eu estava lavando você. — Ele ainda julgava incrível que pudesse se sentir excitado por aquilo que muitos homens haveriam de considerar uma triste ausência de seios.

— Já me banhei.

Resolvendo que seria mais fácil lavar as costas e os cabelos do marido do lado de fora da banheira, Gillyanne livrou-se das mãos dele, levantou-se e enrolou uma toalha em torno de si.

— Você se esqueceu de algumas partes — disse ele e estendeu o braço para puxá-la.

Ela se esquivou, postou-se atrás dele e começou a lhe lavar os cabelos.

Percebendo que lhe acariciava a cabeça, um gesto por demais revelador, Gillyanne enxaguou os cabelos do marido e começou a lhe lavar as costas.

Connor saiu da banheira e começou a se enxugar. Então viu o jeito que Gillyanne olhava para seu corpo quando ele enrolou a toalha em torno de si.

— Uma esposa não deveria enxugar o marido depois de dei xá-lo todo molhado com o banho? — ele perguntou, estendendo-lhe a toalha.

Gillyanne pegou-a e começou a secá-lo. Começara a sentir-se mais ousada, recusando-se a permitir que o medo a impedisse de tentar alguma coisa. Assim já descobrira umas poucas partes em que Connor adorava ser acariciado. Outras além daquela óbvia, ela pensou, forçando-se a ignorar o pendente que parecia lhe atrair a atenção. Enquanto o enxugava com gestos caridosos, ela o fitou. Ele tinha os olhos fechados e havia uma sombra de um sorriso naquela bela face.

Quando lhe enxugava as longas pernas, ela se recordou de algo que sua prima Elspeth lhe contara. E Avery concordara com a espantosa revelação de Elspeth. Na ocasião ela julgaria uma coisa estranha de se fazer, porém agora, com o pênis de Connor ao al cance de um beijo, não parecia estranho afinal. Resolvendo que uma alma frágil não ganharia um lorde ousado, ela soltou a toalha, colocou as mãos naqueles quadris estreitos e beijou a prova evidente do desejo do marido por ela. O corpo todo de Connor se enrijeceu e em seguida, ele estremeceu. Gillyanne julgou que era um sinal de interesse e lambeu-o.

Connor ficou atónito quando sentiu os lábios macios de Gillyanne a lhe tocar o pênis. Olhou para ela e viu que corria a língua úmida e quente lentamente por todo o comprimento do membro.

Arrepiado e trémulo com a ferocidade do prazer que lhe percorreu o corpo, ele enterrou a mão nos cabelos molhados da esposa e lhe empurrou a cabeça para trás. Um lampejo de cautela nublou o olhar de desejo na face dela, e ele sentiu uma leve tristeza.

— O que está fazendo?

—Pensei que fosse evidente—Gillyanne resmungou, intrigava ao ver que o brilho da paixão de certa forma contradiziam as linhas severas da boca do marido e o lampejo de incerteza naqueles olhos.

— Isso é coisa que esposas fazem com maridos? Não é algo próprio de prostitutas? — Das poucas vezes que ouvira falar de tal delícia, uma vagabunda bem paga lhe fizera aquele favor.

— Minha prima Elspeth me contou que seu marido gostava e, curiosa como eu sou, perguntei a Avery se acontecia o mesmo com ela. Ela me disse que sim. Nenhuma é prostituta e seus maridos ficariam ansiosos para tirar a vida de alguém que as chamasse assim. Porém, se quer que eu pare...

— Ah, bem... não. Se for uma coisa que uma esposa pode fazer para um marido, você pode continuar.

Ela o fitou com um olhar divertido quando o marido lhe soltou a cabeça. Connor estremeceu de novo quando Gillyanne o lambeu outra vez. Aquilo parecia mais delicioso do que ele poderia supor tar, pensou, quando o toque dos lábios e a carícia quente da língua o fizeram cerrar os punhos de volúpia. Quando ela o tomou na quentura da boca, ele lutou para manter o controle a que se acostumara durante os anos, mas foi inútil. Fio a fio, escapou-lhe até que ele gemeu, caiu de joelhos e empurrou Gillyanne de costas. Com mãos trémulas, arrancou-lhe a toalha e caiu sobre ela.

Gillyanne ofegou e em seguida riu baixinho quando foi de repente jogada de costas. Era profundamente excitante amar Connor daquele jeito, sentir aquele corpo grande e forte tremer em suas mãos. Ele se ajeitou sobre ela com tal fervente paixão que dava medo, porém também ela se sentia tomada de igual ferocidade. Quando Connor se enterrou dentro dela, Gillyanne percebeu que ele perdera todo o controle. Também soube que teria uma mancha

roxa ou mais na pele delicada, porém não se importava. Com as pernas a enlaçá-lo com firmeza, o último pensamento claro de Gillyanne foi de que um homem que pudesse se entregar de forma tão apaixonada teria de ter outras fortes emoções dentro do peito, e ela pretendia despertá-las todas.

Connor continuou esparramado sobre Gillyanne, metade sobre o tapete, metade sobre ela. Sua face comprimia-se contra o lado do pescoço da esposa enquanto ele lutava para recuperar o senso. Perdera todo o controle. Isso, em si, era alarmante, ainda mais diante do fato de que despejara toda a loucura apaixonada sobre a frágil e delicada esposa. Sob a mão que ele pusera sobre os seios dela ele podia sentir as batidas do coração, perceber que o peito subia e descia com a respiração. Ele não a matara. Com um olhar de relance, não viu sinal de lágrimas, então provavelmente não a magoara. Ela não tentara fugir de modo que ele tinha de presumir que não a deixara apavorada quando caíra sobre ela como um animal louco e lascivo. Gillyanne, contudo, parecia uma boneca quebrada e não se mexia.

— Gillyanne? — ele chamou, baixinho.

— Humm? — Gillyanne ergueu os dedos preguiçosos e correu-os pela coluna de Connor.

Ele não a deixara inconsciente, também, pensou com um sus piro sufocado de alívio. Agora teria de dar um jeito de se afastar sem que aquela absoluta falta de controle fosse mencionada. For çando o corpo a se mexer, ele lhe deu um leve tapa nas nádegas e levantou-se. Quase sorriu com o olhar enviesado que ela lhe endereçou antes de apanhar a toalha que jogara de lado e enrolar-se nela.

— É melhor nos apressarmos para descer ao salão ou aqueles idiotas comerão toda a comida — disse ele, ao começar a vestir uma roupa limpa.

Quando Gillyanne ficou de pé, Connor já estava vestido. Ele a puxou para dentro dos braços para um beijo breve e em seguida

saiu, dizendo de novo que se apressasse. Gillyanne suspirou e, de pois de se lavar rapidamente, começou a se vestir. Teria de ensinar ao marido que um pouco de ternura, um beijo e um abraço, depois de uma relação tão apaixonada, poderiam ser muito agradáveis.

Ficou surpresa ao encontrar Connor, Diarmot e Encaroçado todos de pé no patamar da escada quando finalmente ela rumou para o salão.

— Alguma coisa errada? — ela perguntou, ao perceber que os três irmãos a espiavam, atrás de Diarmot.

— Seu primo está aqui — retrucou Connor.

— Oh, que bom — gritou Gillyanne, ao descer correndo os últimos degraus e rumar para as portas que conduziam ao pátio. — Ele deve ter trazido minhas coisas e algumas notícias de casa.

Connor agarrou-a pela mão e puxou-a para o seu lado.

— Ele veio com dois outros homens, bem armados, ao lado.

— Claro que veio. Apenas um tolo viajaria por essas terras sem alguma proteção.

— Ele pode deixar suas coisas nos portões e se afastar.

Gillyanne ficou a imaginar como num momento poderia se sentir desesperada pelo toque daquele homem e, no instante seguinte, querer arrancar-lhe as orelhas.

— Ele aceitou este casamento e veio como um amigo. É provável que queira ficar uns poucos dias para se assegurar que estou sendo bem tratada.

— Você está sendo bem tratada. Ele pode aceitar minha palavra quanto a isso.

— Por quê? Ele não sabe quem é você, nunca ouvira falar de sua pessoa até que você chegasse chutando os portões de minha fortaleza.

— Nanty, você, e Angus e Drew, tragam nosso hóspede não convidado para dentro. — Connor olhou para Gillyanne. — Os dois homens com sir James podem encher suas barrigas e ficar por uma noite, porém partirão ao alvorecer. Seu primo pode ficar

aqui por algum tempo, se sentir que precisa. — Puxou-a de volta ao salão. — Esperaremos por ele aqui.

— Mas, James deve ter trazido minhas roupas e eu gostaria de trocar este vestido — ela protestou, ao precisar correr para acertar o passo ao dele.

— Você pode esperar por mais uma noite.

Não demorou muito até que um James sorridente entrasse no salão. Gillyanne correu a lhe dar as boas-vindas e a abraçá-lo. Mas logo o marido a puxou e a fez sentar-se ao lado de Fiona.

Connor olhou para James. Não conseguia pensar em algo que não gostasse ou não confiasse naquele homem, embora se sentisse relutante em tê-lo em Deilcladach. sir James Drummond era um belo demónio e muito íntimo de Gillyanne. Aquilo realmente preocupava Connor e ele franziu a testa. Tinha um toque de ciúme e era algo que também o deixasse incomodado. Tal emoção poderia ser uma fraqueza e ser usada contra ele.

— Muito gentil de sua parte me convidar para ficar — disse James.

— Você pode ver que ela está com saúde e é bem tratada — retrucou Connor —, portanto não precisa fazer disso uma longa visita.

James riu.

— Oh, sim, acho que ficarei aqui por um tempo. Até que tudo esteja acomodado, a moça precisa ter algum parente à mão.

— Está tudo bem agora. Ela é minha esposa. O casamento foi consumado — muitas vezes.

— Porém você não tem a bênção do pai dela.

— Gillyanne tem quase vinte e um anos. Não precisa da aprovação do pai. — Franziu a testa quando James deu de ombros. — Ele virá para cá?

— Ah, sim, tão depressa quanto puder.

— Com um exército?

— A princípio, não. Estive em Dublin e assegurei a mamãe que Gillyanne estava segura. Papai há de querer conversar primeiro.

Connor concordou, ocultando o alívio.

— Como a filha, o homem não há de querer sangue derramado por isso.

— Não pense que será com você ou seu povo que ele se irritará. Ele sabe que, em qualquer batalha, não importa se vencida rapidamente, muitos dos seus serão feridos ou mortos e, portanto, conduz suas batalhas com muita cautela. Papai é um bom homem, um cavalheiro, normalmente de temperamento afável, prezando o bom-senso acima da força, e é muito perspicaz. E embora seja controlado, quando irritado, pode ser violento. E nada pode dei xá-lo mais furioso que um dano feito à sua família.

— Não machucarei Gillyanne.

— Não fisicamente — murmurou James, estudando James. — Você é um homem duro, sir Connor MacEnroy, duro até os ossos, eu acho.

— Tive de ser — retrucou Connor e imaginou porque sentia a necessidade de defender o seu modo de ser, aquilo que se tornara para manter a segurança do clã.

— Gillyanne é uma mulher doce, de espírito livre, aberta de coração, cheia de vida. Uma alma apaixonada, amorosa, dadivosa. Um homem duro como você poderia machucá-la de muitas maneiras sem erguer uma mão e, o que é uma pena, sem saber que fez isso. Portanto, ficarei por algum tempo até ver que tudo corre bem. Veja, sir Connor, pode ter enterrado toda a suavidade dentro de si, porém não permitirei que a asfixie em minha prima.

Connor compreendia as palavras de James. Só não tinha certeza se entendia o que ele queria dizer. Não era hora de pensar nisso, contudo, e assim ele afastou os pensamentos desconfortáveis de que poderia magoá-la involuntariamente.

— Você é primo dela, então por que chama os pais de Gillyanne de pai e mãe? — perguntou, procurando uma explicação para os laços íntimos entre James e sua esposa.

— Ah, bem, a mãe dela é minha tia. Sou filho da irmã gémea de Lady Bethia. Quando meus pais foram mortos, eu era um bebê.

Sire Eric ficou com minha guarda, concedida pelo rei e ele e minha tia me criaram como um de seus filhos. Assim que tinha idade de compreender, contaram-me toda a verdade, porém eram e são meus pais e os filhos meus irmãos. A verdade não mudou meus sentimentos. Usamos a palavra primo apenas para explicar por que eu sou um Drummond e os outros são Murrays, mas eles são minha única e verdadeira família.

Por um breve instante, Connor sentiu uma pontada de inveja. Não houvera ninguém assim quando ele e seus irmãos se viram sozinhos, sem teto, e enfrentando a miséria e a inanição. De súbito, ao correr o olhar pela mesa, viu o tio que enchia de novo a caneca de cerveja. Até mesmo o único adulto que continuara vivo pouco fizera a não ser aparecer de vez em quando para fazer preleções. Era um pensamento traiçoeiro, porém, agora que se insinuara em sua consciência, Connor não conseguiu expulsá-lo.

Seguindo a direção do olhar de Connor, James murmurou:

— Você deveria ficar de olho naquele homem. Ele não gosta de minha prima.

— Aquele homem é meu tio — disse Connor, com um suspiro. — E você tem razão. Ele não gosta. — Fitou Gillyanne. — Minha esposa também não gosta dele.

— Uma coisa de que deveria saber sobre sua esposa é que se ela revelar alguma inquietação acerca de alguém, fique atento.

— Ela apenas se aborreceu com algumas coisas que meu tio disse.

— Então ela mostraria a ele sua língua afiada, nada mais. Acredite ou não, Gillyanne capta coisas sobre as pessoas que as outras não conseguem sentir. É como se pudesse ler dentro de seus corações. — James sorriu e passou a mão pelos cabelos. — É difícil de explicar porém é como se Gillyanne pudesse ver e sentir o que os outros sentem. E agora você há de pensar que ambos somos loucos.

— Não. Já ouvi falar de tal habilidade. — Connor sentiu-se de repente quase nu. — Ela pode fazer isso com todos?

— Não. Raramente adivinha o que eu sinto e disse que tentar ler você é como se arrojar contra uma muralha. Tudo em que insisto é, preste atenção em Gillyanne se ela tiver dificuldade com alguém. E aparentemente ela tem um problema com seu tio. Descubra a razão.

De novo os pensamentos estranhos sobre tio Neil perturbaram Connor. Ele não queria que as opiniões da esposa se somassem àquela mudança em seus sentimentos para com o parente. Iria examinar as próprias ideias atribuladas primeiro e depois, cuidaria das dela.

 **Capítulo** **IX**

Fora uma das coisas mais difíceis que já fizera, mas Gillyanne conseguira afastar-se de sir Neil MacEnroy. Não o esbofeteara como gostaria. Não retrucara a seu veneno verbal, a suas provocações e insultos, embora as palavras lhe queimassem a língua. Na verdade ela precisava impor alguma distância entre si e o tio de Connor e não apenas porque receava aborrecer o marido envolvendo-se uma discussão aos gritos com um dos poucos que tinham sobrevivido a uma longa e sangrenta rixa entre clãs. Gillyanne só poderia rezar para que estivesse enganada acerca da sensação de que ele não era inocente daquela chacina, que de alguma forma havia a mão dele naquela rixa sangrenta.

Pegou uma cesta e saiu da fortaleza. Era um puro alívio afastar-se de sir Neil, embora as palavras não ditas lhe pesassem nas entranhas. O homem recendia a amargura e raiva. E medo, medo que os segredos sombrios que ocultava dentro de si pudessem escapar. A cada vez que estivera perto dele, o torvelinho daquele espírito em conflito a atingia e a puxava para seu atoleiro. E isso a fazia sentir-se doente e agitada.

— Desculpe, estou atrasada — disse Fiona, ao correr e alcançar Gillyanne.

Gillyanne sorriu para a garota.

— Tem certeza de que é isso que quer?

— Esta é uma lição de como ser uma dama de um castelo que eu julgo que poderia gostar. Conhecer as ervas e seu poder curativo me parece interessante e muito útil. Olá, Encaroçado — exclamou quando o rapaz se aproximou. — Atrasado também?

— Acho que não — retrucou Encaroçado. — Penso que milady é que está um pouco adiantada.

— Sim, receio que sim. — Gillyanne esboçou um sorriso triste. — Temo que estivesse com vontade de bater na cabeça de sir Neil com um porrete.

— Meu tio não parece gostar de você, Gilly, e não compreendo porque — murmurou Fiona, parecendo constrangida. — É como se não quisesse que Connor tivesse se casado, o que não faz sentido. Sei que ele não gosta de mulheres. Mal fala comigo e ficou pior desde que comecei a me mostrar mais feminina. — Sacudiu as tranças loiras que lhe pendiam pelas costas. — No entanto, é dever de um lorde se casar, e você trouxe belas terras como dote.

Que tivesse se casado em troca daquelas terras não era algo de que Gillyanne realmente quisesse ser lembrada, porém não disse nada a Fiona. Nem poderia contar à garota que o tio guardava segredos e que Gillyanne começava a pensar que Neil tivesse medo de que ela os descobrisse.

— Talvez, como você diz, ele não goste de mulheres e portanto veja o casamento como uma maldição.

— Sim, acho que é isso. E como seu plano está funcionando? Mostrar suas qualidades de esposa suavizou o trato com Connor afinal?

Gillyanne lançou um olhar de soslaio para Encaroçado.

— Faz apenas uma semana, Fiona.

—Não se incomode, senhora—disse Encaroçado. — A menos que fale em matar o lorde enquanto dorme, eu não contarei nada a ele. — Esfregou o queixo e postou-se ao lado de Gillyanne ao entrarem no bosque. — O lorde é um homem duro como rocha e

tem de ser senhora, e isso nos tem servido bem. Não temos muitos homens da idade dele. Muitos rapazes morreram.

— É triste de se pensar. Como você sobreviveu?

— Eu lutava ao lado de meu pai, com meus dois irmãos mais velhos já mortos, quando o velho lorde viu que não poderíamos vencer. Mandou que todos com menos de dezoito anos fugissem, que era agora nosso dever ajudar e proteger as mulheres e crianças, assegurar que os MacEnroys não se dissipassem na poeira daquele dia negro. Meu pai olhou pra mim e me disse para ir, para salvar minha mãe e minha irmã. Já então não havia muitos de nós com vida, porém todos fizemos o que ordenaram.

Ela podia sentir a mesma culpa em Encaroçado que adivinhava que Connor nutria.

— Você só precisa olhar ao redor para saber que foi a decisão correta, a melhor coisa a fazer. Os MacEnroys seriam apenas uma lembrança se não fosse isso. E as mulheres e crianças precisavam de vocês.

— A maior parte do tempo sei que isso é verdade. Vez ou outra eu desejaria ter ficado ao lado de meu pai e vingado a morte de meus irmãos.

— Não os teria vingado. Teria morrido. E pense em seu pai. Viu dois dos filhos mortos e sabia que, se você ficasse, poderia ver seu menino mais novo morrer também.

— Eu tinha dezesseis anos, senhora. Era mais que um menino.

— Ah, Encaroçado, suspeito que naquele momento você era mais menino que homem para seu pai. Ele já vira dois dos filhos mortos e a ideia de que você poderia se juntar a eles era provavelmente um tormento. Você lhe deu paz quando fugiu. Deu-lhe esperança de que os MacEnroys não se tornariam pouco mais que versos na canção de algum trovador. Fé que sua esposa e a filha teriam alguém para ajudá-las a sobreviver. E, quem sabe, ele tenha pensado em sua mãe também, de como iria lhe despedaçar o coração ter de enterrar todos os filhos, e assim o mandou de volta para ela. Não, seu dever naquele dia era sobreviver, ajudar sua

mãe e sua irmã, ajudá-las a reconstruir um lar e um clã ao qual pertencer. — Ele a fitava tão intensamente que Gillyanne pesta nejou e desviou o olhar.—Algumas vezes é mais difícil ficar vivo. Depois de um longo instante de silêncio, Encaroçado murmurou:

— A senhora tem razão. Nunca pensei muito nisso. Agora, penso que era realmente nosso dever e não temos nada do que nos envergonhar.

— Nenhum adulto sobreviveu?

— Não os MacEnroys que lutavam na fortaleza. Apenas alguns camponeses e lavradores que ficaram escondidos. Meninos, crianças, mulheres e uns poucos homens de idade ou incapazes que não podiam lutar. Deve notar quantas mulheres não tem maridos.

— Sim, há uma porção de viúvas.

—Algumas voltaram para suas famílias. As que tinham nascido e se criado aqui não tinham para onde ir.

— E todas procuraram por Connor.

—Ele tinha apenas quinze anos. É por isso que é tão endurecido. Antes, ele costumava ser um rapaz espirituoso e pronto para rir. Aquele rapaz não pode ser jamais ressuscitado, porém existem aqueles de nós que pensam que seria melhor se soltasse um pouco as cadeias em que prendeu a alma.

— Sim, seria. Só temos de esperar que essas cadeias não tenham aprisionado aquele rapaz de espírito livre até a morte.—Gillyanne meneou a cabeça. —- Chega dessa conversa sombria. Fiona, é hora de aprender sobre ervas e as propriedades de cura. Minha tia Mal-die e sua filha Elspeth são conhecidas por suas habilidades de cura. Todas as mulheres do clã Murray treinam com elas. Algumas são melhores que as outras.

— Talvez você devesse fazer uma poção do amor para Connor — exclamou Fiona.

— Isso não existe.

— Ora, claro que existe. É uma das coisas que as moças procuram com mulheres sábias.

— E desperdiçam o dinheiro que seria mais bem aproveitado

em outra coisa. As poucas receitas de poções de amor que vi são mais capazes de matar um pobre homem. E se existe, quantas vezes deveriam ser ministradas? Uma vez ao dia, uma por semana ou por mês? Acho que a criatura mais tola logo iria se perguntar por que sua mulher o faria beber tantas poções. Você também tem de ter muito cuidado ao fazer isso.

— Ah, porque ele poderia ver outra moça e se apaixonar por ela. Teria de ser num lugar isolado então. Como aqui.

— Poderia servir, mas poderia dar tudo errado. Ele poderia beber a poção e, ao terminar, não olhar direto para você em primeiro lugar. Poderia olhar para a esquerda ou à direita e a próxima coisa que você saberia é a de que ele estava propondo casamento a uma salamandra.

Assim que pararam de rir, Gillyanne começou a ensinar Fiona sobre ervas, plantas e a arte da cura. Fora interessante ter uma tal conversa séria com Encaroçado. A cada dia ela sabia mais sobre os MacEnroys, acerca da tragédia que os cercara. E sobre Connor. Infelizmente, pouco desse conhecimento vinha do próprio Connor. Sua vida de esposa resumia-se ao relacionamento carnal. Que os banhos levassem a isso não era surpresa, já que os dois estavam nus. O que a surpreendera fora quando lhe levara algo de beber e comer, quando estava fora, nos campos, dois dias atrás, e ele a possuíra atrás de uma sebe. Connor parecia pensar que as várias tentativas de Gillyanne de lhe oferecer o conforto de uma esposa eram um convite para fazer sexo.

Não que fosse uma coisa ruim, ela pensou, saboreando as lembranças picantes. A paixão poderia ajudá-la a penetrar no coração do marido. Ainda partilhavam pouco mais que isso, contudo, mesmo depois de uma quinzena de casados. Ela poderia jurar que ele se assustara com aquele breve instante de bom humor e o selvagem ato sexual depois do primeiro banho, pois se tornara tão distante quanto possível por dois dias inteiros, depois disso. Felizmente se acalmara; porém, se ele fosse recuar três passos para cada um que avançasse, ela jamais o alcançaria.

Fiona reclamou-lhe a atenção e Gillyanne se alegrou com isso. Tinha tempo para refletir sobre o casamento numa outra hora. As sim que teve certeza de que Fiona reconheceria o tipo de musgo que queria, Gillyanne permitiu que a jovem se afastasse para procurar por mais.

Ao ver uma planta particularmente rara que tinha muitos usos, Gillyanne apressou-se a colhê-la. E se viu com as saias presas nos espinhos das sarças. Enquanto praguejava baixinho, Encaroçado, com ar de riso, veio ajudá-la. Assim que ele soltou o último pano das saias, Gillyanne viu algo se mover atrás do rapaz. Abriu a boca para gritar, mas já era tarde. Um homem barbudo desferiu um golpe com o cabo da espada na cabeça de Encaroçado, e este caiu inconsciente.

— Você! — Gillyanne arquejou, enquanto diversos outros homens surgiam por entre o mato e um, bonito e alto, se aproximava.

Sir Robert curvou-se ligeiramente.

— Sim, eu. Podemos ir, senhora?

Por um breve instante, Gillyanne pensou em gritar por ajuda. Isso atrairia Fiona para uma armadilha. Cogitou em seguida em lutar, tentar fugir e olhou para a meia dúzia de homens que cercavam sir Robert. Não ganharia nada, a não ser arranhões. E o barulho iria fazer Fiona aparecer. Praguejando, Gillyanne ergueu as mãos e deixou que sir Robert a levasse.

Ao retornar com uma braçada de musgo, Fiona ouvira o tilintar de arreios de vários cavalos e o instinto a fizera se esconder. As habilidades duramente aprendidas a ajudaram a se aproximar sem ser vista para se deparar com Encaroçado atingido por um golpe e Gilly a ser seqüestrada.

A questão agora era o que fazer a seguir. Controlou o impulso de correr atrás de Gillyanne. Não poderia ajudá-la. Seu próximo pensamento foi correr para Deilcladach e contar a Connor o que acontecera. Então, olhou para Encaroçado. Não poderia deixar o rapaz sozinho e ferido. Inconsciente, o pobre Encaroçado não

tinha como se proteger de algum perigo, fosse humano ou animal. Com toda a cautela, Fiona saiu de seu esconderijo e foi ajudar Encaroçado.

Depois de livrá-los dos espinhos da sarça e virá-lo de costas, examinou-o por um momento. Não seria fácil levá-lo de volta a Deilcladach. Fiona tirou o manto, estendeu-o no chão e rolou o corpo inanimado para dentro. Era uma pobre liteira, mas teria de servir, ela resolveu, ao agarrar uma ponta e começar a puxar. Dera apenas alguns poucos passos quando começou a rezar para encontrar logo alguém. Encaroçado era a pessoa mais magra que já conhecera, mas Fiona julgou que os ossos do rapaz pareciam de chumbo.

Não conseguia puxar o desacordado por mais um centímetro quando Colin, o guardador de porcos, e seu filho apareceram em purrando uma carroça cheia de lenha. Correram para ajudá-la. Esvaziaram a carroça e colocaram Encaroçado dentro dela. Fiona rumou para Deilcladach. E enquanto corria, rezava para que Connor estivesse por perto, para que Gillyanne estivesse bem, e mais ainda, com fervor, para que não começassem as rixas sangrentas outra vez.

Connor viu Fiona entrar numa corrida pelo pátio.

—Gillyanne...—ela arquejou, mas teve de parar para recuperar o fôlego.

—Calma, menina—disse Connor, envolvendo-a pelos ombros e sentindo que ela tremia. — Isso, devagar, respire fundo. — Andrew chegou com um trapo molhado e limpou as faces e as mãos de Fiona. — Acalme-se.

Enquanto esperava que a irmã se recuperasse, Connor lutava para acalmar a si mesmo. Fiona saíra com Gillyanne para aprender como colher plantas medicinais. Encaroçado fora escolhido para acompanhá-las. Era evidente que algo acontecera tanto a Gillyanne como a Encaroçado.

—Onde está Encaroçado?—perguntou, obrigando-se a resistir ao impulso de saber de Gillyanne.

— Colin e seu filho o estão trazendo na carroça — respondeu Fiona.—Ele foi golpeado na cabeça. Tentei-o arrastá-lo para casa, porém é mais pesado do que parece.

— Você viu o que aconteceu?

— Não tudo. Eu fora recolher musgo e voltava quando ouvi ruído de cavalos. Escondi-me e me esgueirei até o mais perto que pude. Parecia que Encaroçado ajudava Gillyanne a se livrar de alguns espinhos quando caíram sobre ele e o desacordaram. Talvez tenha sido melhor pois, se lutasse, poderia estar muito ferido ou morto.

— Quem fez isso, Fiona?

— Homens do clã Dalglish. sir Robert em pessoa estava lá. Aquilo pegou Connor de surpresa. Embora esperasse problemas com sir David, não considerara sir Robert uma ameaça.

— E Gillyanne foi com eles? Fiona concordou.

— Ela não queria. Ficou parada, encarando o idiota com fúria. Então praguejou e deixou que a levassem. Acho que ela ficou com medo que eu fosse atraída pelo barulho e não quis que isso acontecesse.

— Por que a levariam? — perguntou Diarmot, com ar confuso.

— Ela está casada com você, Connor. As terras são suas agora. Tudo estava certo e acordado quando saímos de Ald-dabhach. Quem ganhar a moça fica com as terras e pronto. O casamento foi consumado. Então, o que pode aquele idiota ganhar?

— Na verdade o casamento pode ser anulado — disse James.

— Ela foi coagida.

— Ela disse "sim" — retrucou Connor, porém um nó de desconforto lhe apertou o peito.

— Só depois de três ataques e a ameaça de um quarto. Connor tornou-se de súbito consciente do fato de que muitas mulheres julgavam Robert atraente, apreciavam sua corte.

— Então ele pretende seduzir minha esposa para que me deixe e se case com ele.

— Talvez peça resgate por ela — disse Diarmot. — Para conseguir pelo menos uma parte da terra que ele perdeu quando Gillyanne escolheu você, Connor.

— Talvez ele leve a moça para cama julgando que você não vai querê-la de volta — disse Neil, ao se aproximar. — Depois irá conquistá-la e tomar todas aquelas terras. Você não pode aceitar este insulto, rapaz. Isso dará início a uma nova rixa e tudo por culpa daquela tola.

— Mais uma palavra, velho, e eu calarei essa sua boca funesta com um soco — esbravejou James, antes de lançar um olhar raivoso sobre Connor.—Ele não poderá seduzi-la. Um homem capaz de raptar uma moça? Não. Nenhum homem consegue seduzir uma Murray a menos que ela queira ser seduzida.

— Ele tem habilidade e as moças o julgam bonito.

— E Gillyanne se considera uma mulher casada.

— Como se isso atrapalhasse uma moça — resmungou Neil, e então encarou Connor. — Está tão desejoso por aquela terra que tomará de volta uma esposa coberta de vergonha?

Connor impediu que James avançasse sobre Neil e em seguida olhou para o tio com o cenho fechado.

— Não tenho nenhuma razão para falar mal de Gillyanne em bora o senhor tenha resolvido fazer isso desde que aqui chegou. Guarde suas palavras, tio, pois esta é a última vez que impeço este rapaz de tirar satisfações.—Neil o fitou, chocado e com raiva. — E a menos que haja mais coisas, além de Robert tentar roubar um prêmio que ele perdeu de modo justo e combinado, não haverá nenhuma rixa.

— E se ele a machucar? — perguntou James.

— Então será uma questão entre nós dois — ele e eu. Vingança numa luta justa. Se ele a seduzir...

James quase sorriu diante do lampejo de dúvida e incerteza na face de Connor.

— Gillyanne considera-se sua esposa, ligada por votos pronunciados diante de Deus. Ela não os quebrará. E não existe palavra doce ou gesto sedutor que ele possa tentar, pois ela o rejeitará, não reconhecerá um elogio falso. Existem muitos belos rapazes em nossa família, alguns bem versados em seduzir as mulheres. Gillyanne conhece cada truque e mentira que um homem pode tentar. Se ela tivesse algum interesse por aquele homem, ela o teria escolhido, não teria?

Connor julgou aquele lembrete profundamente reconfortante, o que o preocupou um pouco. Isso indicava que poderia sentir algo bem maior por Gillyanne do que possessividade ou uma compreensível preocupação de marido. Também sugeria que ele estava perdendo a batalha de se manter afastado dela a alguma distância, de pensar nela apenas como a esposa, a mulher que lhe daria herdeiros e que cuidaria do lar. Tal fraqueza crescente explicava porque, a despeito da conversa sobre negociação e evitar a ressurreição de novas disputas sangrentas, ele ansiava por devastar as terras de Robert e cortar aquele homem em pedacinhos.

— Vamos parar de falar e ir atrás dela — exclamou Fiona.

— Você ficará aqui — ordenou Connor.

— Mas...

— Não. Você e Drew ficarão aqui. — Connor ignorou os protestos de Drew. — Sabem que eu nunca levo todos juntos ao mesmo tempo.

Todos se calaram com a chegada de Encaroçado. Estava desperto e agradecia a Colin e ao filho. Porém, estava muito pálido. Connor ajudou-o a sentar-se na carroça.

— Não vi nada — começou Encaroçado, a voz rouca de dor.

— Fiona viu. sir Robert raptou Gillyanne—contou-lhe Connor.

— Iremos atrás dela agora?

— Alguns de nós. Você ficará aqui. Seria bom tê-lo a meu lado porém creio que levará algum tempo até que possa montar um cavalo.

— Sim. O que aquele idiota pode estar pensando?

— Não sabemos. Parece que é um jeito de pôr um fim a meu casamento. Coerção pode ser motivo de anulação—explicou Connor, diante do olhar de surpresa do amigo. — Se Robert puder convencê-la, ela pode voltar-se para o lado dele e pedir ao pai que desfaça o casamento comigo.

Joan e Mairi chegaram para cuidar de Encaroçado. James, Diar-mot, Nanty e Angus se juntaram, à espera do comando para partirem. Connor montou o cavalo que lhe traziam e fez um gesto para que o seguissem. E percebeu que seu tio não fazia menção de se reunir a eles, indo simplesmente se postar ao lado de Meg, os dois com o mesmo olhar furioso.

— Qual é seu plano, meu lorde? — perguntou Encaroçado, parando ao lado da montaria de Connor quando Joan e Mairi o ajudavam a caminhar.

— Ora, irei fazer uma visita a sir Robert Dalglish — retrucou Connor.

Encaroçado revirou os olhos.

— Quer dizer que pretende bater-lhe aos portões e dizer; Por favor, senhor, posso ter minha esposa de volta?

Connor esboçou um lento sorriso.

— Sim, algo assim—retrucou, ao incitar o cavalo a um galope.

 **Capítulo** **X**

Gillyanne correu os olhos pelo salão. Era bem maior que o de Connor, com belas tapeçarias, cadeiras e candelabros. O homem gastava mais com seu próprio conforto do que Connor gastava.

A crescente nota de irritação na voz de Robert indicou a Gillyanne que poderia ser hora de parar de ignorá-lo. A despeito de todos os esforços dele para elogiá-la e cortejá-la, ela não lhe diri gira a palavra uma só vez desde que fora capturada. E podia quase sentir o cheiro da raiva dentro dele. Os homens realmente detestavam quando uma mulher os ignorava, pensou, ao endereçar a Robert um olhar glacial quando ele lhe encheu de novo a taça de vinho.

— Você é um tolo — disse, e tomou um gole do vinho enquanto ele a encarava com surpresa logo substituída por uma fúria rapidamente oculta.

— Ah, sim? Um tolo saberia que você pode pôr um fim a seu casamento com Connor? — ele perguntou.

— Talvez. Que interesse isso poderia ter para você?

— Você pode mudar de ideia, alterar a escolha que fez.

— Oh? Acha que eu me livraria de Connor e depois penderia para você? São para isso todos esses elogios insípidos e os gestos sedutores? Para tentar me seduzir e me afastar de Connor?

— Connor pode ser um excelente lorde e um guerreiro, porém duvido que seja um marido muito bom. O homem não sente nada. É duro e frio. Seu único interesse é o clã, torná-lo e mantê-lo forte.

Aquele sujeito tinha ciúme de Connor, Gillyanne percebeu. Ao estudá-lo melhor, percebeu outra emoção mais negra dentro dele. Ele tentava cortejá-la, porém não a queria. Não, se ela sentira certo, Robert estava revoltado com o pensamento de se apossar dos restos de Connor. A sensação era tão forte que era como se ele a gritasse a plenos pulmões.

— Connor pode ser tudo que você disse, porém é melhor um homem duro e frio que um cujo estômago se revolta ao pensamento de desposar e se deitar com uma moça com que Connor se deitou antes — disse Gillyanne, e pela maneira com que ele empalideceu, percebeu que havia acertado.

— Será como se você fosse viúva — ele resmungou e tomou um longo gole de vinho.

— Eu logo seria uma se me casasse com você.

— Não, Connor se empenha para que impeçamos- as velhas disputas de renascerem.

— Também é um homem muito possessivo. Como você disse, ele vive para o clã. Como sua esposa, sou agora desse clã e você me colocou numa situação aflitiva.

— Eu não a machuquei.

— Não. Mas feriu Encaroçado. Isso pode aborrecer Connor um bocado. E certamente aborrecerá minha gente e todos os seus aliados. Deixe-me ver, por esse ato de cega cobiça, você poderia se defrontar com Connor, com os MacMillans, os Armstrongs de Aigballa, sir Cameron MacAlpin e seu clã, os Drummonds e os Kircaldys. Talvez uns poucos outros, se necessário, pois tenho uma família numerosa.

— Maldição, mulher, eu lhe ofereço casamento e não desonra ou dano. Isso não é motivo para guerra.

Gillyanne deu de ombros.

— Se eu quiser tornar a ser senhora de minhas próprias terras,

livre de maridos que não queria, isso seria um problema. Minha família não fica contente quando uma de suas moças é obrigada a fazer o que não deseja. É tradição permitir que escolhamos nossos próprios parceiros, você sabe.

— Ninguém deixa a escolha nas mãos de uma moça.

— Meu clã deixa.

— Você não ama Connor nem o teria escolhido sob outras circunstâncias. O homem a ignora a maior parte do tempo e anda com prostitutas na fortaleza. O próprio tio dele a insulta e Connor não faz nada para defendê-la. Você trabalha duro para tornar aquele castelo rústico um lugar mais civilizado e ele nem nota ou agra dece. É isso realmente o que quer? Você merece bem mais. Eu pode lhe dar mais.

Era de espantar ouvir seu casamento ser descrito assim, principalmente quando muito do que Robert dizia era verdade. Pondo de lado a mágoa e a tristeza que aquelas palavras despertavam, Gillyanne concentrou-se num fato: Robert sabia demais a respeito do que se passava por trás das muralhas de Deilcladach. Era evidente que tinha um espião dentro da casa de Connor.

— Como sabe tanto assim? — perguntou.

Robert ia responder porém sua atenção desviou-se para batidas sonoras que ecoavam pelo salão.

— Em nome de Deus, o que é isso?

— Meu senhor — gritou um homem, ao entrar correndo no salão —, são os MacEnroys!

Robert praguejou ao correr os dedos pelos cabelos.

— E vocês deixam que batam em nossos portões?

— Mas... não lutamos contra os MacEnroys. Quer que comecemos agora?

Por um momento eletrizante, Robert nada disse. Gillyanne receou que ele pudesse escolher a batalha. Ela e suas terras teriam reacendido uma rixa mortal. Era um pensamento apavorante e no entanto ela não sabia o que dizer ou fazer para impedir isso. Pelo

que pudera ver, os Dalglish não tinham sofrido tanto com a guerra e Robert poderia não querer manter a paz.

— Não, não lutaremos — esbravejou Robert, a frustração e a raiva claramente impressas na voz. — Deixe o idiota entrar antes que destrua nossos portões. — Encarou Gillyanne quando o homem se afastou. — Não creio que você vá mudar de ideia.

— Desistir de um marido indesejado por outro? Não, acho que não.

— Começo a pensar que Connor a merece.

— Obrigada.

— Não é um elogio.

— Não? Perdão. Engano meu. Ah, creio que ouvi o ressoar das botas de meu marido.

Robert a fitava como se ela fosse a mais estranha das criaturas que já conhecera e uma que ele gostaria muito de estrangular. Mas a entrada repentina e impressionante de Connor no salão o afastou daquele pensamento.

— Saudações, meu marido - ela disse, endereçando-lhe um ligeiro sorriso e em seguida cumprimentou Diarmot, James, Angus e Nanty, todos postados atrás dele.

— Minha esposa — disse Connor, examinando-a atentamente antes de voltar a atenção para Robert.

Connor estava aliviado em ver que Gillyanne parecia bem. Imaginou, contudo, porque ainda se sentia fortemente inclinado a espetar sir Robert na ponta da espada. Possessividade, disse a si mesmo. Úm simples, descomplicado e masculino senso de posse. Gillyanne era sua e nenhum homem tomaria o que era seu. Provavelmente se sentisse assim se Robert lhe tivesse roubado o cavalo. Ou quase assim. A fúria que o consumia se abrandou um pouco e ele conseguiu enxergar o rival mais claramente.

— Não vai lutar para conservar o que roubou? — perguntou a Robert.

— Vai batalhar para tê-la de volta? — retrucou Robert, em vez de responder diretamente.

— Ela é minha esposa.

Gillyanne quase pestanejou e então disse a si mesma que era uma tola por se sentir atingida por aquela demonstração de possessividade.

— Eu poderia pedir um resgate por ela — murmurou Robert.

— E eu poderia desafiá-lo, lutar com você e deixá-lo a sangrar no chão.

— Talvez. Mas isso poderia iniciar uma disputa sangrenta novamente.

— Não, pois seria uma batalha de honra entre dois cavaleiros. Um desafio feito, um desafio aceito. O que o levou a fazer isso? Todos concordamos em aceitar a escolha de Gillyanne.

— Ela poderia ter mudado de ideia e eu achei que estava pronta para isso.

— Por quê?

Robert deu de ombros e tomou um gole de vinho.

— Rumores.

— Mais que rumores — disse Gillyanne. — Este homem sabe muito, Connor. Tem olhos e ouvidos dentro de Deilcladach.

— Quem é seu espião, Robert?

— Não coloquei nenhum espião em Deilcladach — retrucou Robert.

— Então quem resolveu se tornar um?

— Isso realmente importa?

— Meg — Gillyanne murmurou e ouviu Diarmot, James, An gus e Nanty lhe fazerem eco.

Connor concordou com os companheiros, mas continuou a encarar Robert.

— Você não julgou que ao roubar minha esposa e tentar ficar com as terras de dote iria prejudicar a mim e ao meu clã?

— Perdão — Gillyanne, encarando o marido. — Ele apenas me raptou. Não vejo Ald-dabhach amarrada às minhas costas, você vê? Ele me pegou. Apenas a mim.

— Estou ciente disso — Connor resmungou e tentou esconder

o lampejo de riso ao olhar para a face zangada da esposa.—Talvez você deva sair e esperar junto aos cavalos. Meus companheiros podem levá-la. Então Robert e eu poderemos conversar de homem para homem sem preocupações que nossas palavras possam magoar seus ternos sentimentos.

Gillyanne respirou fundo para responder, mas James e Diarmot a agarraram pelos braços. Levaram-na com pressa para fora do salão, com Nanty e Angus logo atrás. Ela se ressentiu por ser tratada como uma criança problemática mas resolveu que seria melhor não ouvir nem mais uma palavra sobre aquelas terras malditas. Isso só a aborreceria mais.

— Lidou muito bem com a situação — disse Robert, assim que ficaram a sós, sem esconder o sarcasmo.

— Como eu lido com minha esposa não é da sua conta — retrucou Connor, com frieza. — Nada do que ocorre dentro de meu castelo é. Você deixou que uma cadela ciumenta o conduzisse para perto do desastre.

— Então, teria lutado por ela, não teria?

— Ela é minha esposa, uma MacEnroy agora!

— E você precisa daquelas terras.

— Sim, isso não é segredo. A abundância de lá dará uma salvaguarda a meu clã contra a fome. E Gillyanne me dará herdeiros, pode mesmo agora estar carregando meu filho. — Percebeu que Robert sorria disfarçadamente. — Não creio que você gostaria de ter meu filhote em seu ninho.

— Eu teria esperado para me casar com ela até ter certeza de que não estava grávida.

Connor avançou para Robert e apontou a espada para a garganta do rival. Os olhos de Robert se arregalaram e Connor percebeu que ele se maldizia por não ter mandado um de seus homens ficar a postos.

— Você a tocou?

— Não. Na verdade, ela só agora começara a falar comigo. E apenas para me ameaçar com você e todos os parentes.

Connor reprimiu um sorriso ao embainhar a espada. Sua mulher tinha a língua afiada.

— Terei problemas com sir David a seguir? — perguntou.

— Não, não contei a ele o que eu soube e não vejo razão para isso agora. Pode ser tudo verdade, porém não se mostrou útil. Além disso, David não a quer. Ela feriu-lhe o orgulho.

— Você também não a quer, não é? Robert sorriu.

— Eu prefiro uma esposa mais dócil.

— Bem, quando resolver que seja hora de conquistar a sua, sugiro que evite qualquer uma da família Murray. E também sugiro que seja mais prudente com aquilo que ouve. Uma amante dispen sada jogará seu próprio jogo sem pensar nas conseqüências para você.

— Então, você dispensou sua amante para agradar sua esposa. Eu deveria ter levado isso em consideração. Contudo, o que ela disse tinha um toque de verdade, diante do homem que você é e tudo o mais.

Aquilo espicaçou a curiosidade de Connor, porém ele resistiu ao impulso de exigir que Robert se explicasse.

— Se aquela cobra venenosa vier sibilar em seus ouvidos, eu não prestaria atenção. Ela não irá privar mais de nada que aconteça dentro de minhas muralhas.

— Ah, então a amante desdenhada só será escorraçada.

— Você faria o mesmo.

— Na verdade, eu seria bem mais duro em minha punição. E já que foi tão gentil em me dar um conselho — resmungou Robert —, permita-me retribuir o favor. Existe mais de uma cobra em seu ninho, meu senhor.

— Quem? — Connor ficou tenso.

— Não, não lhe darei um nome. Não tenho provas e não farei acusações sem isso. Não são seus irmãos nem sua esposa nem aquele idiota do Encaroçado. Afinal, como está ele?

— Praguejando contra você a cada latejar da cabeça. — Numa

tentativa de acalmar-se e sufocar o impulso de arrancar um nome de Robert, Connor contou como Fiona levara Encaroçado de volta, roubando o tempo que Robert esperava para conquistar Gillyanne.

— A menina é uma MacEnroy até os ossos. Não é ela também a serpente de que falei.

— É bom saber disso. Porém seria melhor saber quem é.

— Terá de descobrir sem minha ajuda. Não acusarei alguém de traição sem prova. Cuide-se, pois toda cobra se expõe eventualmente ao sol.

Connor concordou e saiu para levar a esposa para casa. Sentia-se um pouco tolo e era uma sensação desconfortável. A despeito de tudo, ficara surpreso com a traição de Meg. Ignorara as atitudes ousadas da mulher e a maneira com que Meg tentara tornar as coisas difíceis para Gillyanne, e não imaginara como iria longe na tentativa de se livrar da rival.

Quando a dispensara e ordenara que fizesse sua parte do trabalho, ele lhe tirara o poder, a deixara reduzida ao que era, uma prostituta. Deveria ter lhe ocorrido que ela faria alguém pagar por isso, que veria Gillyanne como uma inimiga e tentaria se livrar dela. Connor prometeu a si mesmo que começaria a prestar mais atenção ao que as mulheres de Deilcladach faziam ou diziam.

Primeiro, porém, pensou com um suspiro, ao ver como a esposa o encarava, teria de escutar algumas coisas que a esposa haveria de lhe dizer. Colocou-a na sela e montou atrás. Ela poderia não saber disso, mas se um resgate fosse pedido, ele teria usado uma parte, se não o todo das terras dela para libertá-la. Já que uma tal confissão iria se tingir de algum dos sentimentos contra os quais lutava, Connor resolveu que a guardaria para si. Não queria revelar fraqueza.

— Bem, suas belas terras estão seguras agora — Gillyanne resmungou e então se maldisse por deixar clara sua mágoa.

— Sim — ele retrucou, calmamente. — E tudo a tempo de você me dar meu banho. Você poderia se lavar também — Fingiu cheirar-lhe os cabelos.

Ela o socou na coxa, mas percebeu que o suave gemido era de surpresa, não de dor. Ela duvidava que pudesse machucar aquele tronco musculoso que Connor chamava de perna. Sabia que ele a provocava, caçoava dela de propósito. Era tolice não aceitar uma simples provocação. E que deveria estar contente de que ele estivesse disposto a brincar.

— Tomarei um banho quando você escorraçar Meg na ponta das botas para longe de Deilcladach — ela exclamou. — Ela o traiu, disse a sir Robert o que se passa dentro de seu castelo e, eu suspeito, onde e quando eu estaria fora das muralhas.

Embora Robert não tivesse dito, Connor deduzira isso por si próprio. Não havia como negar que Meg queria que Gillyanne fosse embora de Deilcladach. Poderia se considerar um sujeito de sorte por Meg ter procurado um aliado e não um inimigo.

—Pensei apenas em avisá-la para não tentar tais jogos de novo. Meg provavelmente não pensou que eu iria descobrir sua participação nisso tudo.

— É provável que não. Na verdade, suspeito que se a repreender, ela agirá toda contrita, e pedirá perdão enquanto chora rios de lágrimas. E irá jurar pela mãe morta que nunca mais fará isso. Mentira. Assim que sentir que você foi enganado por essa atitude penitente, tentará outra coisa. Já foi ruim você a obrigar a ser o que realmente ela é, uma simples criada e uma vagabunda. Você deverá pagar por esse insulto e, já que aconteceu depois que me casei com você, Meg me julga a causa disso. Está furiosa comigo e me odeia.

— E não é o ciúme que a faz dizer isso? Nem a vontade de ver minha antiga amante longe de suas vistas?

— Claro que eu gostaria de vê-la longe, ela e as duas amigas prostitutas. Meg é mais que um espinho em minha vida, contudo, e você sabe disso. Se não for punida por essa traição, pensará que é livre para tentar de novo. E tentará. Quer se vingar. Não tenho certeza de que você corre algum perigo, porém creio que eu possa correr, e maldigo a mim mesma por não ter percebido isso.

— Ela irá embora. Eu estava apenas curioso para saber porque você achava que ela precisava ser expulsa.

Gillyanne praguejou involuntariamente. Esperava não ter revelado o ciúme profundo que sentia por Meg e, em menor grau, pelas outras duas mulheres com que Connor se deitara. O sujeito já era muito arrogante. Certamente não precisava achar que tinha o coração da esposa na palma da mão, o que, para aflição de Gillyanne, ela suspeitava que já tivesse. Até que notasse algum sinal da parte dele de que lhe despertava mais que apenas a luxúria e o senso de posse, ela pretendia guardar para si os próprios sentimentos. Se o casamento fracassasse, ela ficaria magoada, porém se recusava a ser humilhada.

No momento em que cruzaram os portões de Deilcladach, Gillyanne sentiu que Connor ficava tenso. Estava se preparando para ser o senhor severo, ela se deu conta. Qualquer pequeno toque de suavidade que pudesse extrair dele, tal como quando estavam sozinhos, se desvanecia quando ele tinha de encarar o clã como o lorde. Embora pudesse compreender, aquilo tinha o sabor de der rota. Afinal, não poderia separá-lo do clã, não poderia impedi-lo de ser o lorde. Tudo que poderia esperar era que pudesse ensiná-lo a ser tanto um marido amoroso como um senhor forte e respeitado. Não seria fácil.

Ele desmontou e ajudou-a a descer.

— Veja que providenciem nosso banho, mulher. Gillyanne correu para o castelo, parando apenas para saber de Encaroçado e Fiona antes de ir preparar o banho de Connor. Era uma oportunidade que tinha de lhe oferecer conforto e calma depois de um dia extenuante. Tinha certeza de que era uma da quelas coisas que faziam um homem apreciar uma esposa. Embora ansiasse por afeição, resolveu que poderia encontrar satisfação na apreciação de Connor. Afinal, pelo menos era um pequeno passo, um na direção correta.

 **Capítulo** **XI**

Connor sorriu ao entrar no quarto e surpreender Gillyanne nua, ao lado da banheira. Ela soltou um gritinho de susto e entrou na água. Ao começar a se despir, ele se deu conta, de súbito, do quanto apreciava aqueles banhos, na verdade ansiava por eles ao fim do dia. Depois de encarar a possibilidade de perder a esposa para Robert e se defrontar com uma traição dentro do próprio clã, sentia-se especialmente ansioso por isso. Havia um perigo por trás daquela ansiedade, porém, naquele instante, ele resolveu ignorá-lo. Os berros de fúria de Meg ainda lhe retiniam aos ouvidos e ele queria substitui-los pelos gemidos de paixão de Gillyanne. Ou, de preferência, pelos gritos de prazer, ele pensou, e sorriu de novo ao entrar na banheira.

— Do que está rindo? — perguntou Gillyanne.

—Eu estava pensando em ficar surdo com seus gritos de paixão ele resmungou, quando ela começou a lhe esfregar os pés.

— Está me dizendo que faço escândalo? — ela não tinha certeza se deveria se sentir insultada ou apenas constrangida diante da ideia.

Quase põe abaixo as muralhas que nos rodeiam.

Existem algumas coisas que os homens não deveriam dizer as esposas. — Gillyanne esfregou-lhe os braços. — Ele deveria considerar a possibilidade de constranger a pobre e modesta esposa

tão profundamente que ela não ousará nem respirar nem exalar o mais suave dos suspiros, a despeito dos melhores esforços da parte dele.

— Uma observação reveladora, mulher — ele murmurou.

— Penso que sim. — Ela lavou-lhe os cabelos com cuidado e depois começou a lhe esfregar as costas.

Connor tirou o esfregão da mão de Gillyanne.

— Claro, alguns homens poderiam ver isso como um desafio.

— Oh, puxa!

Gillyanne olhou para o teto, feliz com o peso do corpo do marido sobre o seu, e decidiu que ele tinha uma habilidade impressionante com um esfregão. Ela só esperava que os lençóis secassem antes que fosse hora de dormir. E tinha de confessar a si mesma, com alguma tristeza, que se mostrara um pequeno desafio para Connor. Ela não tinha certeza de quanto barulho fizera, mas supunha que fora bem alto, o que provavelmente deixara gratificado aquele grande tolo. Tudo que ela poderia fazer era rezar para que ninguém fosse rude o suficiente para dizer que a tinham ouvido:

— O que aconteceu a Meg?—perguntou a Connor, procurando desviar os pensamentos para o que poderia ser causa de constrangimento.

— Ah, sim, Meg. — Ele esfregou o nariz no pescoço de Gillyanne. — Ela tentou negar tudo e depois implorou perdão. Eu disse a ela que permitir que continuasse vivendo era todo o perdão que iria conseguir.

— E ela não entendeu, não é?

— Não, a ingrata. Praguejou contra mim e contra você. Connor sentou-se e se espreguiçou. E percebeu que conseguia pensar na sórdida confrontação com Meg sem raiva, agora. A satisfação sensual borbulhava em suas veias, mantendo a raiva distante. Beijou Gillyanne, saiu da cama e começou a se vestir.

— Você apenas a baniu — disse Gillyanne. — Foi muito misericordioso. Muitos outros lordes poderiam ter feito mais do que simplesmente mandá-la ir embora.

\- Robert disse que não seria tão gentil. E ela me pareceu ter mais coisas do que tinha, quando partiu e, assim, suspeito que se pode somar o furto aos crimes que cometeu. Eu planejava colocá-la numa choupana bem rústica, porém ela está numa cabana na vila. Isso me fez sugerir a Jenny e Peg que se juntem a ela, lá. Sem a arrogância de Meg para protegê-las das outras mulheres, creio que aceitarão a sugestão.

— Acha que elas a ajudaram, que tiveram parte na traição?

— Penso que sabiam o que ela estava fazendo e não me avisaram. Isso é ruim do mesmo jeito. E resolvi que era injusto para as moças que davam duro e eram virtuosas terem de conviver com prostitutas a andar tão aberta e livremente pelo castelo. Aquelas mulheres podem cuidar de seus negócios na vila.

Connor segurou Gillyanne pela mão e rumou para o salão. Ao entrarem, ficou um pouco surpreso ao encontrar todos prontos, a esperar. Era algo que se tornava a cada dia mais comum. Ele sentou-se e se serviu enquanto os demais ocupavam rapidamente os seus lugares à mesa.

— Como a comida foi servida assim que desci? — perguntou a Diarmot, vencido pela curiosidade. — Não ouvi nenhum sino ou algo parecido.

—Não precisava de sino—retrucou Diarmot. — Só esperamos pelo berro.

— O berro?

— Sim, o berro. Assim que ouvimos, sabemos que você descerá para jantar em meia hora. Ou, com mais freqüência, em quinze minutos.

Gillyanne sentiu as faces em fogo. Tentou convencer-se de que Diarmot não poderia estar se referindo ao que ela pensava que estaria, mas os olhares divertidos ao redor não permitiram. Soltou um gemido e pousou a testa na mesa, envergonhada.

Começava a rezar para que o chão se abrisse e a engolisse, quando um ruído estranho chamou-lhe a atenção. Então a sensação de alegria emanada pelos outros na mesa a cercou. Lentamente ela ergueu a cabeça e olhou para Connor. E levou um minuto inteiro

até perceber que ele estava rindo. Uma gargalhada sonora e contagiante.

—Um toque de clarim—Connor disse, com a voz entrecortada, e riu de novo.

— Nós não precisamos tocar o sino desde que você começou a tomar seu banho no quarto—Diarmot disse e caiu na gargalhada.

— Não é alto assim — Gillyanne esbravejou.

— Não? Moça, você poderia derrubar as muralhas de Jericó — disse James, entre risadas.

— Vocês todos estão se comportando como crianças — Gillyanne exclamou, pondo-se de pé. Pegou o prato e a taça. — Irei comer na cozinha. — Ao se afastar, percebeu que Fiona parava de rir apenas o tempo suficiente para pegar sua comida e segui-la.

Ao entrar na cozinha, Gillyanne praguejou baixinho e depois suspirou. Joan, Mairi e as duas cozinhas riam tanto que tinham lágrimas nos olhos. Sentindo-se extremamente constrangida, Gillyanne sentou-se à mesa apenas para constatar que seu apetite se fora.

— Milady — disse Joan, a voz rouca de tanto rir—, isso não deve envergonhá-la ou magoá-la.

— É um assunto particular — resmungou Gilíyanne.

— Os homens nem sempre pensam assim. — Joan levou a mão ao peito e tentou controlar o riso. — Oh, moça, o lorde está rindo. Rindo! Eu nunca mais tinha ouvido algo parecido desde as mortes.

— Não creio que algum dia tenha ouvido meu irmão rir—disse Fiona.

— Bem... isso certamente me deixa contente — admitiu Gillyanne. — Infelizmente os idiotas foram rápidos em me recordar sobre o quê estavam rindo. Foi humilhante. E detesto ser relembrada que posso ser escandalosa. Que maldição! Parece que posso convocar todos para jantar quando o safado de meu marido me dá prazer.

— Sim, e posso lhe afirmar que debaixo daquelas risadas campeia a inveja. — Joan meneou a cabeça quando Gillyanne a fitou, indecisa. — Que homem não gostaria de dar prazer à sua mulher

tão bem que ela abalasse as pedras com seus gritos? Eu não ficaria surpresa que o orgulho masculino de poder fazer isso e que agora todos saibam, é parte da razão de Connor estar rindo assim.

\- Connor grita também — disse Fiona. — Podem não ser gritos tão potentes como os meus, mas ninguém precisa apurar os ouvidos para ouvi-lo.

Era algo reconfortante de saber, porém Gillyanne suspirou.

\- Será difícil encará-los nos olhos agora que sei que todos conhecem meus assuntos particulares.

\- Milady, no instante em que começou a dar banho ao lorde naquele quarto, todos sabíamos o que iria acontecer — disse Joan. — Só algum tolo pensaria que dois jovens cheios de luxúria poderiam tomar banho juntos de forma inocente.

— Penso que terei de fazer um esforço para ficar muda.

— Seria um desafio para Connor.

Ao recordar o ato de amor que causara tantas conversas, Gillyanne sorriu e piscou para Joan.

— Sim, poderia ser — Juntou-se às outras num borbulhar de gargalhadas.

—- Espero não termos ferido os sentimentos da moça — disse Diarmot, quando todos pararam de rir.

— Acho que ela estava apenas um pouco constrangida — mur murou Connor, olhando para a cozinha. — Por que ficaria zangada?

— As mulheres não gostam que seus assuntos particulares sejam comentados — disse James. — Gillyanne ficou embaraçada.

— Somos casados. Mesmo que não fôssemos, quando um homem e uma mulher entram num quarto e fecham a porta, qualquer idiota sabe o que estão fazendo. Gillyanne deveria saber disso.

Claro que sabe. Quando papai se ausenta por algum tempo, ele e mamãe quase sobem correndo as escadas e o barulho pode ser ouvido pela casa toda. — James revirou os olhos. — E quando nossas primas Avery e Elspeth nos visitam com os maridos, o ruído que se ouve ao se ir para os quartos faz pensar que estamos em algum bordel para marinheiros lascivos. Até a comida desaparece.

E fica difícil manter a língua dentro da boca quando se escuta as criadas reclamarem de como é difícil tirar o mel dos lençóis. Contudo, nunca falamos disso. Embora ocorram brincadeiras. O que deixa as moças furiosas toda vez.

Connor encarou James num silêncio espantado. Simplesmente não conseguia conceber a vida tal como o primo de Gillyanne descrevera. Era verdade que ele e seus irmãos algumas vezes se permitiam jogos mais eróticos, mas havia pouco tempo para tanta frivolidade. Mesmo antes das mortes, as únicas bobagens ou risadas vinham de brincadeiras, quando ele e outras crianças se esqueciam de que estavam num constante estado de guerra. Os Murrays pareciam felizes, e Connor percebeu que sentia uma pontada de inveja.

— Mel? Por que haveria mel nos lençóis?

James riu, olhou ao redor para se certificar que não havia qualquer mulher por perto, e começou a contar as delícias de se brincar com comida. E Connor se deu conta de que havia ali uma porção de coisas sobre jogos amorosos que ele jamais aprendera. Não iria admitir, porém. Era de algum conforto saber que, pelas expressões dos outros homens, ele não era o único ignorante.

Era tarde, hora de ir para a cama, quando Connor percebeu que sua esposa não voltara. Procurou por Gillyanne na cozinha, porém apenas uma das criadas estava lá, terminando seu trabalho. Ao rumar para o quarto, Connor ficou a imaginar se ela ficara ofendida com as risadas. Ele sentia um grande orgulho de poder fazer sua pequenina esposa berrar como um guerreiro a liderar um ataque, porém damas poderiam ser sensíveis com relação à modéstia. Se ficara magoada, talvez envergonhada, ele deveria tentar acalmá-la, e Connor duvidava que tivesse tal habilidade. Contudo, se a mágoa ou o ultraje ameaçassem a plenitude da paixão que ele e Gillyanne compartilhavam, ele suspeitava que poderia encontrar um jeito de sossegá-la. Finalmente ele aceitara que encontrava alegria e contentamento nos braços da esposa. Contanto que não parecesse fraqueza aos olhos dos outros, ele não tinha intenção de perder o que conquistara.

De súbito, pensou na gargalhada que se permitira. Fora ótima, refrescante. Connor sabia que deixara seu povo espantado com tamanha alegria. Fora até mesmo bem acolhida, deu-se conta com surpresa. Nem gerara alguma falta de respeito, qualquer enfraque cimento em sua posição de lorde. Ótimo. Na verdade, ao tornar a provar o gosto bom de uma risada, duvidava que pudesse resistir à outra de vez em quando.

Connor soltou um suspiro de alívio ao entrar no quarto e encontrar Gillyanne na cama. Pelo menos não se escondera dele. Contudo, ele pensou com um sorriso ao começar a se despir, não havia muito dela para se ver, acima das cobertas. Depois de uma rápida ablução, ele se enfiou na cama e puxou-a para dentro dos braços. Ela continuou de olhos fechados. Se tentava fingir estar dormindo, fazia uma pobre encenação.

— Está emburrada? — ele perguntou, acariciando-lhe as costas e franzindo a testa ao perceber que uma camisola o impedia de sentir a suavidade daquela pele.

— Por que estaria eu emburrada? — ela resmungou. — Constrangimento e humilhação não valem mais que uma piscadela ou duas, não é? Ora, eu só pensei em me enfiar num buraco bem fundo e jogar terra por sobre minha cabeça.

Connor roçou os lábios no pescoço de Gillyanne, escondendo a expressão. Sabia que não era a hora de demonstrar divertimento. A moça tinha um jeito de falar que o fazia querer rir, contudo, e isso desde o instante em que a conhecera.

— Ninguém queria envergonhá-la.

Eu não disse vergonha. Não senti vergonha. Fiquei embaraçada, profundamente constrangida. — Ela suspirou. — Isso é um assunto particular entre nós dois.

—- Gilly, somos casados. No momento em que buscamos privacidade, todos sabem o que estamos fazendo. Isso é exatamente o que estariam fazendo ou gostariam de estar fazendo.

\- Sei disso, porém não deveriam falar sobre isso, pelo amor de Deus. Os homens podem se vangloriar e as mulheres também

comentam entre si, porém não é algo para se falar publicamente. Assim sendo, tomei uma decisão — disse ela. Connor a encarou com cautela.

— E qual seria?

— Que devo me tornar mais discreta. Sim, todos sabem o que fazemos aqui, porém eu não os divertirei mais com o barulho. Não, não chamarei ninguém mais para o jantar.

Gillyanne não se surpreendeu quando ele estreitou os olhos. O orgulho masculino pressentira um desafio, justamente como ela suspeitara. Compartilhar da paixão era ainda o único momento em que ela sentia que conseguia alcançar Connor, penetrar-lhe as defesas, mesmo que por algum tempo. E ela não deixaria que brincadeiras rudes a forçassem a se afastar disso. Na verdade, não tinha certeza de que conseguiria. Ansiava demais pelo prazer que Connor lhe proporcionava para deixar que algo interferisse nisso.

Connor empurrou-a de costas. A princípio julgara que ela estava de camisola porque fora para a cama sozinha e estava com frio. Agora, ele percebia que fazia parte do plano de se mostrar mais modesta. Poderia até tentar ser como a maioria das moças bem-nascidas, como seu tio lhe contara, e se comportar como elas no quarto. Isso ele não permitiria. Passara longos e tortuosos dias antes de aceitar o fato de que ansiava pelos momentos de intimidade no quarto. Nenhum ataque de modéstia lhe roubaria a esposa ardente a quem tanto desejava.

—O que é isto?—ele perguntou, puxando os laços da camisola.

— O que uma esposa modesta usaria na cama — retrucou Gillyanne.

— É? E eu teria de abrir caminho no meio disso?

Ela arquejou quando Connor de repente puxou-lhe os ombros da camisola e forçou o tecido para baixo até que seus seios apareceram desnudos. Gillyanne não sentiu medo, sabia no fundo do coração que Connor não a machucaria. Porém os braços estavam presos dos lados e ela teria que se debater para se livrar. Contudo, aquilo a excitou. Tornara-se uma libertina, pensou, com um sorriso secreto.

Ele beijou-a, e Gillyanne deixou que a magia sensual daquele beijo a envolvesse. A sensação daquele peito largo comprimido contras seus seios era o bastante para fazê-los doer. Gillyanne tentou mexer os braços e percebeu que ele amarrara de novo a camisola. Gemeu de frustração.

\- Connor, não posso me mexer — ela protestou, quando ele começou a lhe beijar os seios.

\- Damas modestas não se mexem. — Usando os dedos e a língua, ele acariciou-lhe os mamilos até torná-los duros e tentadores. - Damas modestas devem se deitar como mártires silenciosas e deixar que seus maridos satisfaçam as vontades.

— Não penso que isso seja certo.

Ela ia continuar a discutir, porém Connor sugou o botão do seio para dentro da boca. A cada sucção, ela perdia a capacidade de raciocinar. E Gillyanne se espantou com a rapidez com que Connor lhe acendia o desejo. Ele era como um fogo em suas veias, uma necessidade imperiosa que ela temia desejar pela vida toda. O que ela mais receava, porém, era que aquele casamento se revelasse um absoluto fracasso.

Mesmo essa preocupação esvaiu-se de sua mente quando Connor começou a lhe beijar a parte interna das coxas. E quando ele levou aqueles beijos mais para cima, os lábios e depois a língua a tocarem a suavidade quente entre suas pernas, Gillyanne soltou um grito de protesto. Connor agarrou-a pelas nádegas, segurando-a com firmeza quando ela tentou se esquivar e, em breve, ela não queria mais se afastar. Um prazer de enlouquecer percorria-lhe o corpo a cada estocada daquela língua.

A única ideia que lhe ficou na cabeça era que tinha de se mexer, tinha de acariciá-lo. Então, ela ouviu o tecido se rasgar e sentiu que estava livre. Um instante depois, Gillyanne percebeu que atingia o orgasmo.

Agora, Connor, por favor, agora!

— Não, mulher. Solte-se e se entregue a mim.

Gillyanne não conseguiu se conter. O êxtase a tomou de assalto

e ela ainda tremia com a força do orgasmo quando Connor a fez gemer outra vez. Desta vez, quando ela o chamou, ele não hesitou e penetrou-a, unindo seus corpos. E Gillyanne se agarrou a ele enquanto atingiam as alturas.

Um tempo indefinido se passou antes que Gillyanne fosse capaz de se mover, quanto mais falar. Preguiçosamente, ela acariciou a coxa de Connor, desfrutando da sensação do peso daquela perna forte sobre a sua. Uma parte de si ainda se sentia chocada pela maneira libertina com que correspondera a uma tal intimidade, porém logo ela afastou o sentimento. Connor era seu marido.

— Berrei de novo, não foi? — era mais uma constatação que uma pergunta.

— Sim, duas vezes. Meus ouvidos ainda estão retinindo — ele retrucou, com mal disfarçado orgulho.

— Animal arrogante.

— Talvez eu devesse sair e ver se algum daqueles idiotas saiu da cama na esperança de que a mesa seja posta.

Gillyanne soltou uma risadinha.

— Ora, vá, então.

— Não, não consigo me mexer. — Ele bocejou e beijou-a no pescoço, sonolento. — Você drenou todas as forças de mim.

— Eu também estou me sentindo um pouco fraca.

— Ótimo, então cumpri meu dever de marido e posso agora descansar.

Embora Gillyanne sorrisse com a brincadeira, sentiu-se um tanto desapontada também. Depois de tal paixão cega, depois de uma tão bela conjunção carnal, preferiria palavras de amor a piadas. O que a preocupava era que poderia nunca escutá-las e que, a despeito da perfeição do desejo que compartilhavam, Connor pudesse mantê-las todas trancadas dentro dele. Gillyanne beijou-lhe os cabelos e ficou a imaginar por quanto tempo esperaria por aquelas palavras doces antes de começar a parecer uma tola.

 **Capítulo** **XII**

\- O que você está fazendo? - Gillyanne suspirou ao se voltar para responder àquela voz profunda e familiar, atrás de si. Connor sempre a apanhava no momento pior. Era verdade que a horta em que estava trabalhando parecia em ordem, bem cuidada e rica em plantas viçosas. Infelizmente era também verdade que ela parecia ter chafurdado na lama. Franziu a testa ao perceber que ele tinha uma expressão tensa.

— Alguma coisa está errada?

— Seu pai está aqui.

— Aqui? No castelo?

— Não. Está do lado de fora de nossos portões com uma dúzia de homens armados.

— Oh, meu Deus.

Exige falar com você. Eu o fiz prometer que não iria retê-la ou tentar levá-la para longe daqui.

Gillyanne sorriu, suspeitando que o pai tivesse achado isso uma promessa amarga.

\- Então, posso ir e falar com ele?

— Sim, se jurar que não tentará fugir.

— Eu juro.

Não era hora de simplesmente fugir para casa com o pai. Ela ainda era a esposa de Connor. Também desejava tornar aquele casamento uma união feliz. Era muito cedo para desistir da luta. Também não seria coisa simples. Era esposa de Connor pelas leis da igreja e da Escócia e não se poderia ir contra tais leis sem levantar controvérsias.

— Diga a meu pai que sairei para conversar com ele em quinze minutos. Preciso me limpar desta sujeira. Seria melhor cumprimentá-lo parecendo tão bem quanto eu puder.

— Acho que aquele homem ficaria muito contente em lhe arrancar as entranhas — murmurou Encaroçado, depois que Connor repassou a mensagem de Gillyanne ao pai, do alto das muralhas.

Ao ver o modo com que Sir Eric andava de um lado para outro, à frente de seus homens, Connor concordou.

— Posso perceber de quem a moça herdou o temperamento.

— Você não vai sair, vai? — protestou Encaroçado, apenas para correr atrás de Connor quando o lorde começou a descer as escadas.

— Não vou me aproximar muito. É melhor que pai e filha conversem com privacidade. Só quero estar presente.

Gillyanne atravessou os portões de Deilcladach e correu para os braços abertos do pai. Era bom ser abraçada pelo pai de novo. Quando ele a afastou ligeiramente, ela ficou imóvel enquanto sir Eric a inspecionava de alto abaixo. A conversa que estavam prestes a ter seria sem dúvida desconfortável às vezes e ela não estava com pressa para iniciá-la.

— Você não foi maltratada — disse sir Eric, com uma leve entonação de questionamento na voz.

— Não, papai. sir Connor jamais me machucaria.

— Conte-me o que aconteceu.

— O senhor não parou em Dublin e ouviu a história de mamãe? Mandei James contar a ela.

— Ela me relatou. Agora, quero ouvir de você.

Gillyanne sorriu, mas contou-lhe tudo, superficialmente. E descreveu com pressa a parte que incluía o casamento e a volta a Deilcladach. Porém o olhar duro de seu pai lhe disse que ela não o faria de tolo.

\- Foi consumado?

\- Sim! papai — ela respondeu, olhando para os pés para esconder o rubor.

\- É ele ali, entre nós e os portões?

Gillyanne olhou para trás, surpresa de que Connor estivesse fora das muralhas.

— Sim. O homem alto à frente dos outros.

— E quem são os outros?

— Os irmãos Diarmot, Drew, Nanty e Angus, a irmã Fiona e seu braço-direito, Encaroçado, cujo nome verdadeiro é Iain.

— Há uma moça naquele grupo?

— Sim, a menor. Tem quase treze anos.

Eric coçou o queixo e olhou de Connor para Gillyanne e de volta algumas vezes antes de perguntar:

— Jura que ele não a machucou? É um sujeito grande.

— Oh, sim. — Ela corou violentamente, sem precisar que a sobrancelha erguida do pai mostrasse que ela revelara um toque de luxúria com aquela exclamação. — Juro ao senhor, papai, Connor jamais me machucaria.

Falei com o rei. — Ele sorriu ligeiramente quando a filha o encarou, preocupada.—Ele mostrou-se até mesmo contrito. Tudo isso está em minhas mãos. Ele não voltará atrás naquilo que é visto como uma permissão, porém se eu optar por colocar um fim no casamento, ele aceitará e apoiará minha decisão. Quer ver isso terminado?

— Não. - disse Gillyanne, um pouco surpresa de como a negativa lhe pulara dos lábios, pois ficara indecisa por um longo tempo. - Ainda não. O casamento foi abençoado por um padre e consumado. Não deveria eu pelo menos tentar fazer dele um bom casamento?

— Sim, deveria. Você ama aquele bruto?

-— Existem boas chances de que eu possa amá-lo. Alguns dias eu o amo, outros não tenho certeza.

— E por que é uma coisa tão difícil de resolver? Sente algo falso naquele homem?

— Não. Na verdade, posso captar muito pouco dos sentimentos ou pensamentos de Connor. Quando tento alcançá-lo, é como bater contra uma muralha. Contudo, não creio que haja algo de falso dentro dele. — Ela suspirou. — É um homem duro, excessivamente controlado.

— O que soube a respeito dele?

Gillyanne relatou ao pai as histórias da vida de Connor. E pôde sentir que sir Connor se acalmava e que um brilho de respeito luzia nos olhos dele. Não havia dúvida de que, se ela pudesse fazer o casamento dar certo, seu pai prontamente aceitaria Connor como parte da família. Felizmente seu pai também compreendia que mesmo que um homem parecesse bom para outro, isso não fazia dele necessariamente um bom marido.

— Creio que compreendo — murmurou Eric, examinando o alto lorde cujas feições se endureciam à medida que mais ele e Gillyanne conversavam. — Uma vida como essa e a necessidade de liderar quando se é pouco mais que um rapaz sem barba poderia estrangular toda a ternura dentro de um homem.

— Exatamente. Ele tem honra, coragem, força e um profundo senso de responsabilidade. — Sentiu que corava porém forçou-se a ser honesta. — Compartilhamos uma paixão. O tio dele incutiu-lhe algumas ideias estranhas sobre damas bem-nascidas, porém Connor teve juízo para ouvir outra opinião. Pelo menos estava preparado para ver que nem precisava de uma amante nem que era particularmente prudente ter uma.

— Você não me disse nada de ruim ainda, menina.

— Como lhe contei, toda a ternura foi aparentemente esmagada dentro dele. Eu não pediria que ele se tornasse algum cortesão a

dizer poemas e elogios. Tudo que quero é alguma... bem, emoção, algo que indique que ele sente algo por mim além de paixão.

\- Você quer que ele a ame.

\- Sim, quero. No momento, ficaria feliz com alguma pista de que lhe alcancei o coração, que provoco mais do que apenas desejo. Ah papai, ele riu duas noites atrás e deixou todos espantados. Uma das mulheres chegou a chorar de tão comovida. Felizmente seu povo não o deixou constrangido.

\- Um pequeno passo de cada vez.

Gillyanne concordou.

\- Não continuarei com um casamento em que meu marido não vá ou não possa dar algo de si mesmo. Desejo, no entanto, continuar como esposa dele até que consiga aquilo que preciso para ficar ou até saber que ele não tem algo a dar, pelo menos a mim, e então irei embora.

Eric abraçou-a pelos ombros e beijou-a na testa.

— Você quer tentar fazer um bom casamento, porém também precisa saber que não ficará presa a um relacionamento frio.

— Sim, papai. Sei que partirei meu coração em pedaços se tiver de partir, porém, se não conseguir um pedaço para mim no coração de meu marido, isso me magoará mais, se eu ficar.

— Você é prudente em prever isso, minha Gilly. Eu jamais a deixaria diante dessa sina. Existe uma maneira de sair da situação.

Coerção? — Eric concordou. — Não aceitei de boa vontade, realmente. Sim, eu o escolhi entre os três e fiz o juramento, porém apenas depois de três ataques e a promessa ou ameaça de um quarto, com força conjunta. Isso servirá de argumento?

—- Servirá. — Eric olhou na direção de Connor e quase sorriu.

Ele está ficando impaciente.

— Eu jurei que voltaria.

— James, meu rapaz — disse Eric, fazendo com que James se aProximasse.-Vai ficar aqui?

Sim, a menos que o senhor precise de mim. — James viu

que Gillyanne se afastava para conversar com o marido. — Ele está inquieto.

— Ambos juramos que ela ficaria. Talvez ele não esteja tão intocado como ela pensa.

— É difícil dizer, porém eu poderia apostar que ela lhe tocou o coração. A questão é se ele deixará ou não Gillyanne saber disso ou mesmo se ele próprio aceitará a verdade. Existe ainda a possibilidade de que se ele souber disso, faça um esforço para sufocar o sentimento. Creio que ele vê tais emoções como sinal de fraqueza e não se permitirá tê-las.

— Então, julga que é um bom plano Gillyanne tentar conquistá-lo.

— Será pelo menos divertido, pelo menos às vezes. Gilly o ama. Tenho certeza. Se o casamento terminar, ela precisa saber que fez tudo o que foi capaz para conquistar o coração do marido. Tudo repousa na forma como ele enterrou as emoções e a vontade de libertá-las outra vez.

— Ela terá tempo. Mesmo com boas razões para pôr um-fim ao casamento, isso não é algo que possa ser feito rapidamente. — Eric cruzou os braços no peito e sorriu. — Creio que estou prestes a conhecer meu novo genro.

— Connor — disse Gillyanne, ao se aproximar do marido —, por que está aqui?

— Eu queria ver seu pai de perto — ele retrucou. — Não é um homem muito grande, é?

— Um que não precisa ser algum gigante para empunhar bem uma espada. — Ela o encarou e cruzou os braços. — Só queria vê-lo, hein? Que tolice a minha pensar, por um instante, que você poderia julgar que papai ou eu não manteríamos nossa palavra.

— Sim, tolice a sua. — Connor examinou-a. — Conversaram por um longo tempo.

— Tínhamos muito a dizer. Afinal, enquanto meu pai servia ao rei, eu me deitava em minha cama de solteira, reclamei meu lugar

como senhora de Ald-dabhach, repeli três ataques a meu castelo, fui arrastada para diante de um padre...

\- Você não foi arrastada — resmungou Connor.

Gillyanne ignorou a interrupção. e lançada, completamente despreparada, nas águas revoltas do casamento e fechada atrás das grossas muralhas de Deilcladach. Papai estava um pouco curioso, é natural.

— Acabou?

— Creio que disse tudo.

— Ótimo, agora pode me apresentar a seu pai.

— Não tenho certeza se devo aproximar os dois — ela murmurou, quando Connor avançou, puxando-a pela mão.—Ele não está muito feliz com você.

— Talvez não, porém não creio que ele estará empunhando a espada.

Quando pararam em frente de sir Eric, Connor ficou surpreso ao ver como o homem era magro e baixo. A figura de sir Eric não era ameaçadora para Connor. Nos olhos dele, contudo, Connor podia ver o perigo. Ali jazia a verdade; a despeito de sua elegância e feições bonitas, aquele homem poderia ser um inimigo mortal. Ali estava a capacidade e a perspicácia que compensavam a falta de altura ou de peso. Era um homem com o qual poderia aprender habilidades que já vira James exibir.

— Papai, este é sir Connor MacEnroy, lorde de Deilcladach, e meu marido — disse Gillyanne. A maneira com que os dois se encararam a deixou inquieta. — Connor, este é meu pai, sir Eric Murray, lorde de Dublin. — Embora a reverência que ambos fizessem fosse breve, ela soltou um suspiro de alívio.

Eric olhou por sobre o ombro de Connor.

— Receio que meus homens possam ficar nervosos se esse estranho grupo de pessoas atrás de você como uma sombra chegar mais perto.

— Para trás — Connor esbravejou, sem nem mesmo olhar para trás, para ver se era obedecido.

Eric resistiu à vontade de rir quando o grupo recuou depressa.

— Você deveria ter me procurado primeiro.

— Como uma moça de vinte anos, dona de suas próprias terras, eu não julguei que ela precisasse da permissão do pai para se casar.

— Não, porém você precisava.

— Papai — Gillyanne murmurou, preocupada.

— E você não me dará a permissão agora, dará? — perguntou Connor, segurando com força a mão de Gillyanne.

— Não, ainda não, rapazinho. — Darei assim que julgar possível.

—Vai voltar a Dublin primeiro?—perguntou Gillyanne, dando um passo na direção do pai apenas para ser puxada com firmeza para junto de Connor.

— Sim. Sua mãe está ansiosa por notícias. Ela pode me acompanhar da próxima vez que eu vier visitá-la.

— Se vier como um parente, será bem-vindo a Deilcladach. — Connor ignorou o chute na perna que Gillyanne lhe deu.

— Muito justo.

Quando seu pai se aproximou para lhe beijar a face,; Gillyanne teve de lutar com o puxão de Connor para receber o beijo. No instante que seu pai se endireitou, Connor puxou-a de novo para o lado. Alguém poderia pensar que ela se despedia de um amante em vez de dizer adeus ao pai, Gillyanne pensou, aborrecida. Connor inclinou-se em despedida, antes de puxá-la de volta a Deilcladach.

Gillyanne voltou-se como pôde para acenar para o pai e franziu a testa ao ver que James ainda estava ao lado dele.

— James? Vai partir com papai? — ela perguntou, precisando falar aos gritos conforme Connor continuava a arrastá-la para o castelo.

— Não, voltarei num instante — James gritou de volta, rindo baixinho ao ver a maneira que Gillyanne encarava o marido enquanto ele a puxava. —- Ela ficará bem, papai — assegurou a sir Eric.

— Sim, sei disso. Acho que a mocinha está mais perto de seu

objetivo do que pensa. Contudo, como você disse, o idiota pode lutar contra os sentimentos que o fazem arrastá-la para o castelo com receio que eu possa tirá-la dele. Gillyanne, contudo, verá tal ato como nada mais que um tolo querendo manter o controle das terras que cobiça. — Então perguntou, abruptamente: — Ele sabe da habilidade de Gillyanne?

— Eu mencionei isso e não provoquei nenhum desconforto.

— Ele é parente de um homem chamado sir Eric MacEnroy? Os olhos de James se arregalaram.

— Sim, sir Neil é tio dele. Gillyanne não gosta dele. O senhor também não?

— Fique de olho nesse homem. Eu o encontrei umas poucas vezes e embora não tenha as habilidades de Gillyanne, ele me provocou uma sensação muito ruim. Você não se importa de ficar aqui até que eu possa voltar?

— Não. A não ser aquele tio e as prostitutas do castelo, cada homem, mulher e criança quer que Gillyanne seja a senhora. As prostitutas se mudaram recentemente para a vila e eu ficarei de olho no tio. Já que também pretendo tentar empurrar aquele grande tolo para a direção correta, tenho muito com que me manter ocupado. Boa viagem, papai. — James riu quando, assim que Eric e seus homens se afastaram, todos desembainharam as espadas para saudar Gillyanne, que acenava das muralhas.

— Eles a saudaram como a um guerreiro — resmungou Neil, e se afastou depressa, antes que alguém pudesse dizer alguma coisa.

Connor fechou o cenho ao ver o tio descer das muralhas. Neil ficava mais zangado e mais zombador a cada dia que passava. Sem saber o que fazer com relação a isso, Connor voltou a atenção para a esposa, que se debruçara na amurada para acenar para o pai.

Aquela tola vai cair da muralha — ele resmungou, ao seguir até onde ela estava.

"or que seu tio ficou tão aborrecido com aquela saudação? perguntou Encaroçado, ao acompanhar Connor.—Puxa, a moça

repeliu três ataques sem derramar uma gota de sangue e apenas se rendeu para proteger seu povo. Merece uma saudação de seus parentes.

— Meu tio não está feliz com este casamento. Não sei porque ele não gosta de Gillyanne. Ela não merece tanto veneno.

— Não, não merece. O que será que o incomoda?

— Não sei. Nunca o vi tão agressivo de temperamento e palavras antes.

— Antes, eram você, os rapazes e as prostitutas. Uma esposa muda tudo.

— É verdade. — Connor andou mais depressa. — A menos que aquela criaturinha caia da muralha. — Agarrou-a pela cintura e puxou-a de volta. — Uma brisa mais forte por trás, moça, e você não seria mais do que uma mancha no chão. Seu pai não pode vê-la mais.

— Sei disso — Gillyanne disse e, quando Connor a soltou, ajeitou as saias.

— Por que seu tio estava tão irritado?

Por um breve instante, Connor pensou em mentir. Porém resolveu ser franco.

— Ele não gostou que você recebesse o tipo de saudação dada a um grande guerreiro.

Gillyanne revirou os olhos e seguiu para os estreitos degraus que conduziam ao pátio.

— Aquele homem não julga que uma moça possa servir para alguma coisa a não ser para ser usada ou levar um coque na cabeça. Acho que jamais conheci alguém tão mal-humorado.

Neil era bem mais que mal-humorado, parecia ter se empenhado numa cruzada para lhe tornar a vida miserável e todos sabiam disso. Dizer tal coisa a Connor poderia facilmente ser interpretado como uma suja tentativa de banir alguém que a irritava. Ela precisava de uma prova concreta de que Neil não era o amigo e o protetor mais velho que Connor julgava que fosse.

Isso logo viria à tona. Ou a cerveja e o vinho que bebia iriam

fazer irromper o turbilhão dentro de Neil ou ela revolveria o lodo daquela alma, pois os segredos que Neil guardava estavam transbordando dentro dele com a força de uma enchente. Gillyanne pensou que talvez Neil soubesse que ela podia sentir a verdade sobre ele, ler aqueles segredos sombrios e as mentiras que ele guardava no íntimo e era por isso que se mostrava tão torpe para com ela. Aquilo poderia torná-lo perigoso. Um homem que guardava tais segredos e por tanto tempo poderia estar disposto a fazer qualquer coisa para impedi-los de serem expostos à luz.

Aquele pensamento continuava a atormentá-la e portanto ficou feliz ao ver James, quando este foi reunir-se a ela na horta de ervas medicinais na qual ela voltara a trabalhar.

— Papai quis que você ficasse comigo?

— Não precisamente, porém ele ficou contente quando eu preferi ficar. Ele me disse para vigiar sir Neil de perto.

— Papai sabe quem é sir Neil? Encontrou-se com ele antes?

— Brevemente, na corte. Lamentou o fato de não ter suas habilidades, porém disse que o homem lhe passou algo ruim. Você também pensa assim, não é?

Gillyanne concordou.

— Parece que está nas garras da culpa e do ódio. Essa raiva e agora uma boa dose de aversão está dirigida a mim. Acho que ele sabe que posso ver a verdade de seu negro coração e de sua alma atormentada.

— E você acha que ele pode tentar cegá-la para esse fato?

— Sim. Cegar-me e depois enterrar-me — bem fundo.

 **Capítulo** **XIII**

\- Tem certeza de que Fiona precisa aprender a dançar? —perguntou Joan, ao sentar-se à mesa, no salão vazio.

—Esta é uma daquelas coisas que todas as moças bem-nascidas devem aprender — retrucou Gillyanne.

Nos dois meses desde que Gillyanne chegara a Deilcladach, Fiona tinha começado a parecer cada vez mais com uma mocinha. Ainda precisava apresentar-se a todos num vestido, mas se sentia constrangida. Contudo, com os fartos cabelos presos com uma larga tira de couro e as saias enfeitadas com bordados, Fiona não mais parecia ou se comportava exatamente como um menino. Gillyanne percebera muitas vezes um olhar de surpresa, até mesmo de interesse nos olhares dos jovens de Deilcladach. Fiona era uma garota adorável e seria indubitavelmente uma bela mulher.

— Acho que eu poderia gostar de dançar — disse Fiona. — A triste verdade é que muitas das coisas que as damas devem aprender não são muito interessantes ou divertidas, como o trabalho de agulha. Contudo... — ela sorriu e tocou as flores bordadas da saia —, é bonito. As artes de cura, as ervas e poções são muito interessantes.

— E você demonstra uma verdadeira habilidade, um instinto agudo que é inestimável — retrucou Gillyanne. — Se tem realmente

pendor para tais coisas, talvez pudesse visitar minha tia Maldie ou minha prima Elspeth. Elas são verdadeiras curandeiras.

— Creio que eu gostaria.

\- O que estão fazendo? — disse Connor, ao se aproximar.

— Eu ia ensinar Fiona, Mairi e Joan a dançar.

\- São coisas que uma dama deve aprender, Connor—retrucou Fiona.

— Parece uma grande perda de tempo.

— Bem, sim, algumas vezes é — concordou Gillyanne. — Na verdade, Fiona pode nunca precisar disso. Por outro lado, se ela for a alguma grande casa ou mesmo para a corte, poderia mesmo parecer inferior diante de outras damas se não soubesse dançar.

Connor abriu a boca para dizer que havia pouca chance de que algum MacEnroy fosse convidado a um grande castelo ou à corte do rei, mas então a fechou de novo. Fiona bem que poderia ver-se lançada num mundo de que não fizera parte e do qual conhecia pouco.

— Precisa fazer isso aqui? — ele perguntou.

— E o que me diz daquele campo fora das muralhas? Seria um ambiente mais privado, porém ainda seríamos vistas.

O primeiro pensamento de Connor foi dizer não. Então percebeu que não havia motivo. Robert não tentaria agarrá-la de novo e lhe assegurara que David não tinha interesse nem em tentar. Não havia relato de estranhos ou ladrões na área. Resolveu deixá-la ir, a despeito da inquietação que o invadiu. Ela não sairia das muralhas sozinha, contudo.

—Pode ir, mas Encaroçado e Diarmot irão com você. Seu primo também, se você quiser.

\- Isso não será muito reservado — ela protestou.

— Reservado o bastante.

Em questão de minutos, Gillyanne, Fiona, Joan e Mairi caminhavam para um campo gramado com Encaroçado, Diarmot e James a segui-las.

— Aqui é um bom lugar — anunciou Gillyanne, parando no meio do pequeno campo e olhando ao redor.

— Será fácil manter os olhos em vocês — disse James. — Diarmot e eu ficaremos por perto.

— Na verdade, James, eu gostaria que você cantasse. Não é fácil cantar e ensinar a dançar ao mesmo tempo. Se você cantar, posso conduzir a dança. Assim que aprenderem os passos, posso cantar enquanto praticamos.

— Diarmot e eu vamos caminhar pelo terreno — disse Encaroçado. — Tente não esgoelar muito alto. — Riu e evitou a tentativa de James que fingiu esmurrá-lo. — Não estaremos longe.

Enquanto Diarmot e Encaroçado se afastavam, e depois de conversar sobre o que ela queria ensinar a Fiona, Gillyanne e James escolheram as canções que ele cantaria. Ele começou a cantar a primeira e Gillyanne a instruir o pequeno grupo nos passos-da dança.

Entre risadas, Gillyanne puxou Diarmot e Encaroçado para que entrassem na aula, assim que retornaram.

— O que Diarmot está fazendo? — perguntou Angus, ao juntar-se a Connor nas muralhas e seguir-lhe o olhar na direção do grupo, no campo.

— Acho que está aprendendo a dançar — retrucou Connor.

— Por que ele haveria de querer isso?

—Minha esposa diz que é algo que se espera dos bem-nascidos. Parece que é prática em alguns castelos e na corte.

— Nunca vi danças no castelo do conde de Dinnock.

— Mas estivemos lá apenas duas vezes e em nenhuma era uma ocasião festiva. Gillyanne e James estiveram ambos na corte e, eu creio, desfrutaram de mais entretenimentos do que nós.

— Oh... — Angus franziu a testa.—Acha que todos deveremos aprender?

Connor deu de ombros.

— Talvez. Eu estava aqui pensando que, algum dia, vocês irão

se casar. Agora tenho algo a oferecer a Diarmot — Ald-dabhach. Porém não tenho nada para o resto de vocês.

— Não precisamos de nada, Connor.

— Sei disso e é bom que estejam contentes em viver aqui ou em Ald-dabhach. Contudo, você, Drew e Nanty poderão ganhar terras através do casamento, como aconteceu comigo. Para encontrar moças com dinheiro ou terras, vocês terão de ir a castelos como o do conde ou até mesmo à corte do rei. Terão que se apre sentar bem perante rapazes que têm mais a oferecer que um rosto bonito e um bom sangue.

Angus concordou.

—Um pouco de refinamento, algumas habilidades para cortejar.

—Exatamente. Vocês foram todos abençoados com corpos fortes e uma aparência de que as moças parecem gostar. Adicione-se um ligeiro toque de cortesia, o que as jovens parecem também apreciar, e poderão fazer um bom casamento.

— É isso que planeja para Fiona? Já tem um homem em vista para ela?

— Receio não ter percebido o quanto ela estava próxima de se tornar uma mulher, e assim, não, não escolhi ninguém — retrucou Connor. — Enquanto estava aqui, a observá-la, recordei-me de muitas coisas que minha esposa me disse e creio que deixarei Fiona escolher por conta própria.

— Não! É verdade?

— É verdade. Manterei os olhos em quem a cortejar e continuarei com direito de impedir o que eu possa ver como um mau casamento, porém quem desposar será escolha dela. Desejo a felicidade de Fiona muito mais do que gostaria de ganhar com um casamento. Se ela aprender as maneiras que a maioria das damas bem-nascidas conhecem desde o berço, isso lhe ampliará as escolhas. - O instinto me diz que, quando Fiona estiver na idade de se casar, a família de Gillyanne ajudará a providenciar que a garota tenha acesso a lugares que lhe proporcionarão boas escolhas e em bom número.

Angus sorriu e piscou para o irmão.

— Eu estava pensando que a família de sua esposa também poderia nos oferecer damas solteiras como uma ampla escolha.

Connor deu uma risada.

— Quando procurei esta noiva, estava de olho em Ald-dabhach. Agora percebo que havia mais a ganhar do que apenas a terra. Temos muitos novos aliados, Angus. Sim, podem não ser de grandes clãs poderosos, porém não estamos mais sozinhos. O laço já existe, a nos ligar.

— Virgem Maria, é claro. Eu não tinha pensado nisso. E, sim, ao lembrar como o pai dela parecia zangado, você terá de fazer algo para acalmá-lo. Afinal, se James falou a verdade, esse seu casamento pode ter um fim.

— Gillyanne não terminaria nosso casamento — disse Connor, com mais confiança do que realmente sentia.

— Você me diz como seria boa ideia aprender os modos da corte para conquistar uma dama com dote, e contudo não segue o próprio conselho.

— O que quer dizer com isso?

— Ora, você poderia tentar conquistar sua esposa, mais do que fazê-la berrar de prazer. Você é uma pessoa muito dura e solene, Connor e... — ele olhou para o grupo no campo — sua esposa é cheia de alegria de viver. Teve liberdade para desfrutar de todas as coisas que nós não tivemos, desde dançar até simples brincadeiras e piadas entre parentes. Ela precisa de afeição, Connor. Creio que foi rodeada por isso por toda a vida.

—- Espera que eu me torne um bajulador?

— Oh, não. Não creio que conseguisse, por mais que tentasse. Tudo o que digo é que você sabe que ela tem um jeito de escapar do casamento, portanto você deveria ver bem o que precisa fazer para que ela deseje ficar. Não acho que Gillyanne deseje que você se torne algo que não é e não gostaria de ser. Porém, seria muito difícil dizer uma palavra gentil de vez em quando, falar com ela

fora do quarto ou dizer como ela está bonita? Não vale a pena um pequeno esforço?

Connor olhou para os dançarinos no campo e pensou nas palavras de Angus. Parecia que a ameaça que pairava sobre seu casamento era de pleno conhecimento da família, que as palavras de James haviam sido ouvidas e levadas em consideração. Gillyanne tinha um lugar de escape e a família estava evidentemente preo cupada que ele pudesse empurrá-la por esse caminho.

A ameaça de que seu casamento pudesse terminar era real. Angus era apenas um dos vários que tinham se sentido compelidos a avisá-lo, que percebera que ele precisava fazer algo mais se pretendesse manter a esposa. Se fosse cauteloso, ele supunha que poderia fazer umas poucas coisas sem se expor demais. Ele notara o quanto seu castelo estava mais limpo e mais confortável agora e custaria pouco cumprimentá-la ou agradecê-la por isso. Ele cumprimentava e elogiava os homens pelos trabalhos bem feitos; não pareceria fraqueza fazer o mesmo com a esposa.

Ao abrir a boca para dizer a Angus de sua decisão, algo lhe chamou a atenção no campo. Todos tinham parado e olhavam para Gillyanne. Um instante depois, ela caía ao chão. Connor ouviu os próprios gritos estrangulados de agonia, ao correr para baixo nas muralhas.

 **Capítulo** **XIV**

A flecha veio do nada. Gillyanne sentira alguma coisa chocar-se contra suas costas e empurrá-la na direção de Diarmot que estava à sua frente na dança. Os outros haviam se imobilizado como se transformados em pedra e a fitavam com espanto. Só quando a dor a invadiu, ela percebeu que todos começavam a se mover. Encaroçado empurrou Mairi para o chão, protegendo-a com o corpo. Joan fez o mesmo com Fiona. Gillyanne ouviu um estranho barulho vindo do castelo, como o grito de um animal ferido. Toda a força lhe sumira das pernas e ela caía no chão quando Diarmot puxou-a e protegeu-a com o corpo. Gillyanne olhou para o lado e viu o olhar preocupado de James.

— O que aconteceu comigo? — ela murmurou.

— Levou uma flechada — ele retrucou, e olhou pra o bosque à procura do inimigo.

— Onde?

— No ombro esquerdo.

— Oh, meu Deus — ela murmurou e mergulhou na escuridão que a envolvia.

Connor caiu de joelhos ao lado de Gillyanne enquanto seus homens se espalhavam para dar uma busca no bosque vizinho. Mesmo quando corria até ali, ele vira o suficiente para saber que

não encontrariam nenhum exército. Porém, tentaria resolver o que aquilo significava mais tarde. Por ora, a vista daquela flecha cravada nas costas de Gillyanne prendia-lhe toda a atenção. Levou a mão para arrancá-la.

\- Não—Fiona gritou e arrastou-se para longe de Joan a tempo de agarrar o pulso de Connor e impedi-lo de tirar a flecha.

\- A flecha precisa ser removida — exclamou Connor.

— Sim, mas não desse jeito. Precisamos empurrá-la, cortar a cabeça fora e depois puxá-la.

— Isso será uma agonia!

— Sim, porém se arrancar como ia fazer, vai causar mais danos.

— Fiona tocou a face de Gillyanne com os dedos trémulos. — Ela explicou tudo para mim. Precisamos voltar ao castelo onde estão as ervas, a água e panos limpos.

A despeito da tristeza e do medo que faziam a voz de Fiona tremer, Connor percebeu confiança em tudo que ela dizia. E concordou. Com toda a gentileza e cuidado de que foi capaz, ele ergueu Gillyanne nos braços e ficou de pé.

— Connor — protestou Diarmot, ao se levantar também —, é seguro fazer isso?

— Sim — retrucou Connor, já a caminho do castelo, em passos rápidos, sem querer piorar o estado de Gillyanne com uma corrida.

— Não há nenhum exército ou grupo de ataque no bosque.

— Jesus, isso foi assassinato.

—Uma tentativa. Apenas uma tentativa—esbravejou Connor, recusando-se a considerar qualquer outra possibilidade.

Sem mais palavras, entrou no castelo e subiu as escadas para o quarto. Sentou Gillyanne na cama. Fiona estava pálida como morta, porém suas mãos e a voz estavam firmes enquanto distribuía ordens. Connor segurou Gillyanne conforme a flecha era removida, sentindo as entranhas se revolverem quando ela gritou, embora inconsciente.

Guarde a flecha — ele ordenou, e saiu do aposento para falar com um dos homens que já voltara da inspeção no bosque.

Connor não ficou surpreso ao saber que os únicos sinais encontrados eram de uma pessoa só e que tinham sido impossíveis de seguir. Olhou para a besta que o homem lhe entregou e teve de lutar contra o impulso de atirá-la no fogo. Poderia ajudá-lo a encontrar aquele que tentara matar sua esposa. Era uma arma que não muitos poderiam ter. Depois de dispensar o homem, Connor voltou para o quarto e colocou a besta perto da flecha.

Fitou, admirado, a irmã trabalhar. Joan, Mairi e mesmo James atendiam às ordens de Fiona sem perguntas ou hesitação. Era evidente que Fiona não apenas aprendera as lições sobre cura, porém tinha uma verdadeira habilidade. A despeito do medo que sentia por Gillyanne, Connor experimentou uma sensação de orgulho pela mulher que sua irmã estava se tornando.

Quando Fiona fez tudo que poderia, dispensou Joan e Mairi. Lavou-se e afundou numa cadeira que James colocara ao lado da cama. Depois de um longo olhar para Gillyanne, Fiona cobriu as faces com as mãos. Connor aproximou-se e lhe afagou os cabelos.

— Trabalhou bem, garota. Estou orgulhoso de você:

— Isso eu sei —- ela murmurou, ao erguer a cabeça e limpar as lágrimas. — Só posso rezar para que ela não pegue uma infecção pois tínhamos apenas começado as aulas de como tratá-las.

— Não tenha receio — disse James. — Podemos sempre chamar minha tia Maldie ou a prima Elspeth. E Gillyanne é mais forte do que parece.

— Oh, Connor, quem tentaria matar nossa Gilly? — gemeu Fiona.

— Isso é algo que eu gostaria muito de saber — resmungou James.

— Também eu — disse Connor. — Temos as armas. Podem nos ajudar a encontrar o bastardo.

—- Acha que foi um Goldie ou um Dalglish?—perguntou Fiona.

— Não, mas procurarei entre eles.

— Ora, Robert raptou-a, tentou roubá-la de você.

— É verdade, porém não a maltratou. Robert foi induzido a

acreditar que poderia mudar a escolha que ela fez. Isso é tudo que ele procurava. Também me garantiu que eu não precisaria me preo cupar com sir David. Não, isso não foi ordenado por nenhum deles.

— Creio que foi alguém mais próximo — disse James. — Alguém próximo o bastante para observar e esperar por uma ocasião perfeita para atacar.

— O que faz do assassino um dos meus — Connor retrucou, baixinho, incapaz de refutar a lógica de James.

— Sim, pois um estranho a rondar logo seria notado. Isso incluiria qualquer inimigo que possamos ter.

— Mas, por quê? — perguntou Fiona. — Por que tentar matar Gillyanne?

—Uma boa pergunta. — Connor afagou a face pálida de Fiona. — Se eu puder encontrar uma resposta, acho que encontrarei o bastardo que tentou matar Gillyanne. O porquê apontaria para quem. Pena que eu não possa pensar em alguma razão para que alguém quisesse ferir minha esposa. Isso não me impediria de ter um herdeiro. Já tenho quatro e ninguém tentou matar nossos irmãos. Ninguém pode ficar com as terras dela. Elas viriam para mim ou retornariam aos parentes dela. E ela não desprezou nenhum amante. — Connor olhou para James, que meneou a cabeça. — Portanto, não pode ser ciúme. Não faz sentido.

— Você desprezou uma amante — disse Fiona, baixinho. — Uma que já tentou causar problemas entre você e Gilly.

— Meg? Onde arranjaria uma besta e o que teria a ganhar se fosse bem-sucedida?

— Sua cama estaria vazia outra vez — disse James, num tom de incerteza.

— Sim, porém eu não a encheria com uma prostituta que me traiu, como Meg — retrucou Connor. — E ela sabe disso.

— Ódio e ressentimento — murmurou Fiona. — Meg tinha uma boa vida aqui. Não trabalhava e era a mulher do lorde. Tinha Poder sobre as outras mulheres também. Tudo isso se foi. Ela nunca

gostou de Gillyanne e eu não ficaria surpresa que a odiasse agora. Pode odiá-lo também, Connor. Por que vocês parecem tão indecisos? — ela perguntou, ao ver que ambos a encaravam com ar hesitante. — Não acham que uma mulher pode odiar com força o bastante para querer matar alguém? Ou acham difícil imaginar que uma mulher pudesse matar outra? Talvez ela não tenha feito isso por si mesma, tenha seduzido algum tolo para fazer o trabalho por ela.

— Não vou ignorar o fato — disse Connor. — Ignorei antes e ela me traiu. Não sou tolo para repetir o erro. Contudo, primeiro conversarei com sir Robert e sir David. sir Robert me avisou que havia outro traidor, além de Meg, porém não me disse quem. Talvez agora ele me conte.

— Vá então — disse Fiona. — Ficarei olhando por Gillyanne, e Joan e Mairi me ajudarão. Você não pode fazer nada aqui, a não ser esperar.

— Eu ficarei — James apressou-se em dizer. — Se acontecer alguma coisa que Fiona não possa dar conta, buscarei ajuda com minha família.

Connor não queria partir, embora soubesse que deveria. Poderia ser uma longa espera antes que soubessem se Gillyanne iria piorar ou melhorar. Nesse ínterim, o atacante poderia fugir até fora do alcance. A menos que se espalhasse a notícia do que acontecera, as pessoas poderiam se esquecer do que tinham ouvido ou presenciado, coisas que poderiam se mostrar importantes. Havia dúzias de razões para sair na trilha do atacante de Gillyanne de imediato, porém ele ansiava por estar ao lado dela.

— Se alguma coisa der errado, me avise — ele ordenou e forçou-se a sair, depois de enfiar a besta e a flecha num saco.

— Como está Gillyanne? — perguntou Diarmot, quando ele e Encaroçado encontraram Connor ao pé da escada.

— Descansando — retrucou Connor. — A flecha foi removida, a ferida limpa, costurada e coberta. Fiona está cuidando dela.

— Fiona? — Diarmot fez um ar de dúvida.

\- Se tivesse visto a maneira calma porém rápida com que trabalhava, iria perceber que nossa irmãzinha promete ser uma excelente curandeira. Tudo que podemos recear é uma infecção, pois Fiona mesmo admite que sabe pouco sobre isso, apenas começou a aprender. sir James vem de um clã com curandeiras renomadas e não mostrou dúvidas a respeito de nossa Fiona. Joan e Mairi também ajudarão.

— Você não vai ficar ao lado de sua esposa?

— Se eu esperar muito para caçar o covarde que fez isso, ele pode escapar de minhas garras para sempre. Portanto, não, vou sair à caça. Primeiro, conversarei com nossos aliados. — Saiu do castelo e rumou para os estábulos, com Diarmot e Encaroçado logo atrás.

— Não posso acreditar que seja um deles — disse Encaroçado. — Não ganhariam nada a não ser o renascimento da rixa entre famílias que todos demos duro para enterrar e bem fundo.

— Sei disso. Porém, quando resgatei Gillyanne, Robert me avisou sobre outro traidor. Ele sabe de alguma coisa. Disse que não poderia acusar alguém sem provas, a não ser rumores. Ele pode me dizer que rumores são esses agora.

— Não, não lhe darei um nome — protestou Robert, a observar Connor que, furioso, andava de um lado para outro no salão. — Você quer alguém morto, Connor, e não lhe darei uma vítima quando não tenho nada que lhe prove a culpa.

—Maldição, Robbie — Connor esmurrou o tampo da mesa —, se eu não pegar o bastardo que fez isso, ele poderia tentar outra vez e ser bem-sucedido. Eu quero um nome!

Robert meneou a cabeça.

\- Não. Vou lhe dizer apenas uma coisa. Procure sua prostituta.

— Eu não tenho uma prostituta - protestou Connor. — Não Preciso. Tenho uma esposa agora.

Meg o traiu uma vez — disse Robert. — Acha que a raiva passaria porque você a chutou de Deilcladach?

Connor jogou o saco com as armas sobre a mesa.

— Foi uma besta, Robbie. Uma arma pesada de homem. Meg não teria força ou conhecimento para usá-la. E não é uma arma que se encontre facilmente. — Ficou desapontado quando Robert olhou para as armas e mostrou que não as reconhecia.

— Eu não disse que foi ela, Connor. O que eu soube é que sua esposa pode ver a alma das pessoas, ler um homem como um livro. Pode olhar e saber todos os segredos de uma pessoa. — Robert deu de ombros. — A princípio ignorei os murmúrios. Ela é uma estranha, uma forasteira, embora tenha se casado com você. As pessoas sempre falam de desconhecidos. Então, quando ela esteve aqui... — Ele meneou a cabeça. — Sua esposa me fitou por um instante e depois me disse exatamente o que jazia em meu coração. E então eu soube que os murmúrios eram verdadeiros.

— O primo dela me contou que ela tem um dom e, bem, sente coisas e que eu deveria ouvir se ela me advertisse contra alguma pessoa. — Connor franziu a testa. — Não posso acreditar que ele tenha contado a muita gente. Como começaram esses murmúrios?

— Com aqueles que você deixou zangados. E de alguém que tem muitos segredos a esconder, o tipo de segredo que o faria matar para os manter escondidos. Esse alguém tem medo do dom de sua esposa, teme que ela exponha verdades que jazem enterradas. Esse alguém é aquele que você procura. E, insisto, fique de olho em Meg, pois quem compartilha um ressentimento e um inimigo muitas vezes se reúne.

—- Falarei com sir David e depois irei atrás de Meg — disse Connor, furioso que Robert ainda se recusasse a citar nomes, mas sabendo que não o faria mudar de ideia.

— David não tem nada a ver com isso.

— Sei disso. Contudo, se você viu e ouviu coisas que eu não vi ou ouvi, talvez ele também.

— É verdade, mas não se zangue se ele não puder ajudá-lo. David não é muito perspicaz. Se ouviu ou viu alguma coisa, pode não ter percebido que era importante.

Connor concordou. Robert tinha razão. David era um guerreiro de inegável força e coragem. No entanto, poderia ser curto de ideias a ponto de fazer alguém desejar chutá-lo. Não obstante isso, ele iria procurá-lo. A vida de Gillyanne fora ameaçada. E ele não poderia ignorar nada ao tentar descobrir quem a ameaçara. Connor também sabia que se David tivesse um nome ou dois para dizer, o homem não hesitaria. David não se preocuparia com as conseqüências. Nem consideraria a possibilidade de que pudesse dar o nome errado.

Connor rumou para o castelo de sir David, ansioso para conversar sobre o que precisava saber e voltar assim que possível para Deilcladach. O perigo do ferimento de Gillyanne, a ameaça de febre ou infecção eram algo que não lhe saíam da cabeça. Tinha de encontrar quem fizera aquilo, porém também precisava ficar perto dela para vigiá-la de perto.

Gillyanne se tornara importante para ele, Connor se deu conta. Muito importante. Quando a ameaça que pesava sobre ela se dissipasse, ele sabia que teria que examinar detidamente o que sentia e ver o que poderia fazer a respeito. Precisava encontrar uma maneira de dar a Gillyanne o suficiente para que quisesse ficar a seu lado e contudo não deixar que os sentimentos que fervilhavam dentro dele o enfraquecessem de alguma forma. A força e sobrevivência de seu clã tinham de ser a coisa mais importante e por isso ele precisava manter-se forte. Ainda mais importante, ele precisava parecer forte, com completo controle e sem fraquezas, física ou emocionalmente. No momento, contudo, isso estava além de sua capacidade. Sentia-se aflito por causa de Gillyanne e cheio de raiva por aquele que a ferira.

— Sente-se, Connor — resmungou David, ao servir-se de um copo de cerveja. — Beba. Vou segurar minha língua, embora isso me custe muito. Mas a moça me envergonhou. Não se pode culpar um homem por ficar aborrecido. Contudo, eu não tentaria matar a moça por causa disso.

— Eu sei. O que busco aqui é informação. Robbie tem ouvido coisas, tem suspeitas, porém não me deu nomes.

— Ele conversou comigo e também não citou nomes. Robbie é um homem cauteloso, você sabe. Precisa de provas, sempre mais provas. Não dará ouvidos a rumores. -— David deu de ombros. — Boatos nem sempre refletem a verdade. Ouvi alguns poucos com respeito à sua esposa.

— Como os que Robbie ouviu?

— Não sei. Dizem que sua esposa pode ver a alma de um homem. Pode descobrir segredos que alguém guarda no coração. As pessoas não gostam desse tipo de coisas. Faz pensar em coisa do demónio ou em bruxas. Você deveria dar um jeito de silenciar essa bobagem. A menos, é claro, que seja verdade.

— Gillyanne não tem poderes mágicos, talvez uma natureza mais... sensível. Pode até mesmo ter um ouvido privilegiado. Uma pessoa não pode esconder tudo o que se passa em seu íntimo. Mostra coisas na maneira com que age, fala ou deixa transparecer. Muitos de nós não vemos isso a menos que seja muito evidente ou forte. Minha esposa só precisa de um sussurro. Como eu disse, sem mágica, sem demónio, apenas uma habilidade útil. Se ela conhecesse os segredos, seria magia. Saber que alguém os esconde não é.

— Tem razão. Mesmo assim, os rumores começaram em algum lugar. Você tem de descobrir onde e porquê.

— Robbie me disse para conversar com minha amante Meg.

— Por que tem uma amante? Tem uma esposa agora!

A última pessoa de quem Connor poderia esperar uma tal atitude de condenação seria David. Ele dormira com a maioria das mulheres em suas terras e tinha uma legião de bastardos.

— Não tenho uma amante agora. Contudo, mesmo que eu tenha posto Meg para fora de minha cama quando me casei, fui forçado pela traição de Meg a expulsá-la de Deilcladach. Ela ficou zangada e poderia pensar em se vingar em Gillyanne. Mas precisaria de um homem como aliado, para tentar matar minha esposa, pois Meg

não poderia disparar uma besta nem teria uma tal arma nem saberia onde arranjar uma.

— Bem, essa Meg pode não ter disparado a flecha, mas está claro que procurou ver que sua esposa fosse morta. Acusar uma mulher de ser bruxa, mesmo que através de boatos, poderia significar a morte dessa mulher, não poderia?

A observação de David fez Connor cair em silêncio e mergulhar em pensamentos durante o trajeto de volta a suas terras. David tinha razão. Eram murmúrios perigosos, do tipo que provoca mortes. Aquilo o preocupava; porém, o que o preocupava mais era que, novamente, algo particular, algo não conhecido por todos em Deilcladach, se espalhara além de suas muralhas. Meg não sabia do dom de Gillyanne antes de ser expulsa de Deilcladach. Alguém lhe contara depois que ela partira e apenas uma das pessoas que sabia fora ver Meg na cabana na vila.

— Irei sozinho conversar com Meg — Connor disse a Diarmot e Encaroçado.

— Mas, se ela for parte disso... — começou Diarmot.

-— Então, pagará. Posso me defender contra ela, não que eu julgue que seja estúpida o bastante para me atacar quando toda a vila me vir entrar em sua cabana. — Não vou demorar.

— Ótimo. Tome cuidado.

Ao rumar para a cabana de Meg, Connor lutou contra as conclusões que se formavam em sua mente. Eram traiçoeiras, ingratas, dolorosas. Infelizmente, também respondiam a muitas perguntas. Desmontou. Dizendo a si mesmo que uma verdade dolorosa era melhor que mais mentiras e uma ameaça contínua contra Gillyanne, entrou na cabana.

O cheiro de sangue pesava no ar. Com cautela e sacando a espada, Connor começou a rebuscar o lugar. Parou de repente e praguejou diante da cena com que se deparou ao entrar no quarto no alto da pequena escada. Seu tio estava esparramado sobre os lençóis amarfanhados de uma cama, uma caneca ainda presa entre

os dedos enquanto olhava sem ver para as vigas no teto. Estava coberto de sangue. Alguém esfaqueava Neil várias vezes, o golpe final e verdadeiramente mortal direto no coração. E Connor viu que o crime fora cometido com o seu próprio punhal.

Connor jogou a espada sobre a cama. Não haveria respostas agora, ele pensou, ao fechar os olhos de Neil, pelo menos não aquelas pelas quais ansiava. Tirou-lhe o punhal do peito, endirei tou-se e então ficou rijo ao sentir as pontas de três espadas lhe tocarem as costas.

— Não pensei que você seria tolo o bastante para buscar sua faca — disse uma voz profunda que Connor reconheceu como sen do de Peter MacDonald, o sargento de armas do conde de Dinnock.

— Não matei o homem — retrucou Connor, ao se ver desar mado. Os homens lhe amarraram as mãos atrás das costas.

— Pode contar sua história ao conde.

Ao saírem da cabana, Connor avistou a irmã e a mãe de Encaroçado. Contou-lhes o que havia acontecido e pediu que avisassem seu irmão e Encaroçado. Depois, permitiu que os homens do conde o levassem, sabendo que não tinha outra escolha.

 **Capítulo** **XV**

Pairava um ar frio no salão de Dinnock. Connor suspeitou que viesse do homem de olhar glacial que agora encarava. Era dever do conde conduzir a justiça em suas terras, porém era sabido que ele não gostava de ser aborrecido com tais problemas. Pior, o homem tinha grande orgulho de sua limpeza e aparência. Depois de passar mais da metade do dia na sela, a buscar a verdade, Connor não ficaria surpreso de que o fato de estar sujo, cheirar a suor e cavalo ofendesse a seu lorde soberano.

— Ficou desse jeito ao tentar fugir de meus homens? — per guntou o conde.

— Não, milorde. Não lutei contra seus homens. Meu triste estado é em virtude de ter cavalgado durante quase todo dia enquanto procurava o vilão que tentou matar minha esposa.

— Ela está morta? — Lorde Dunstan MacDonald pareceu honestamente preocupado.

— Não, pelo menos quando parti para começar minha busca.

\- Ótimo. Não precisamos que os malditos Murrays ou quaisquer outros de seus parentes apareçam por aqui em busca de vingança. Então você matou sir Neil porque ele tentou assassinar sua esposa.

Não matei meu tio. — Embora a insinuação de que pudesse

matar um homem idoso, desarmado, provavelmente bêbado fosse um insulto, Connor lutou contra a raiva que borbulhou dentro dele. — Eu precisava dele vivo, tinha perguntas que somente ele poderia responder.

— Sua adaga foi encontrada fincada no peito do homem. — O conde olhou para o punhal que fora colocado sobre a mesa e correu o dedo pelo desenho céltico encravado no cabo. — Até mesmo eu me recordo desta arma de uma de suas raras visitas aqui. É um belo trabalho e muito antigo.

— Foi passado de pai para filho, de lorde a lorde, desde que o primeiro MacEnroy reivindicou as terras de Deilcladach.

— Uma peça da qual você cuida com zelo.

— Sim. Eu a guardo em meu quarto, retirando-a apenas em ocasiões importantes, tais como quando vim aqui. É muito valiosa, uma das poucas peças de minha história que sobreviveu à destrui ção com a rixa entre famílias, para ser usada como um punhal comum. O fato de usá-la raramente é indubitavelmente o motivo de eu não saber que fora roubada.

Lorde Dunstan o estudou detidamente, ainda acariciando o cabo da adaga.

— Quer nos fazer crer que foi roubada?

— Sim. — Connor sabia que, pergunta após pergunta, o conde tentaria levá-lo a uma confissão. E só poderia rezar para que a verdade fosse suficiente para afastá-lo de alguma armadilha em que o astuto lorde pudesse pensar.

— E aconteceu de estar na cabana naquele exato momento?

— Sim. Eu já tinha conversado com sir Robert Dalglish e sir David Goudie. O que me disseram me levou a falar com a mulher que vive lá. Eu também queria conversar com meu tio, porém não imaginei encontrá-lo na cabana..

— Nem na casa de sua amante, com certeza.

—Meg foi minha amante, milorde. Livrei-me dela quando desposei Lady Gillyanne Murray. Escolhi dispensar aquela mulher. Meg não trabalhava, causava desavenças e insatisfação entre o

resto das mulheres, era abertamente confrontadora e desrespeitosa com minha esposa e, finalmente, me traiu.

— Dizem que você culpou essa mulher pelas ações impulsivas de sir Robert com relação à sua esposa. Você não disse nada a respeito, e raptar a esposa de um lorde é um crime sério.

— O senhor ouviu provavelmente o relato de como eu vim a me casar. — O conde concordou e Connor ficou feliz de não ter de contar aquela história complicada e de certa forma constrangedora. — Meg contou a sir Robert coisas particulares de meu castelo e o fez crer que a escolha de minha esposa poderia ser alterada. Existe um modo de minha esposa pôr um fim ao casamento. Robbie julgou que poderia seduzir minha esposa e levá-la a se descartar de mim e casar-se com ele. Ele não maltratou Gillyanne e não me enfrentou quando fui buscá-la de volta. Achei que fosse um erro que poderia ser mantido entre nós dois.

— Seria ótimo se outros lordes pudessem resolver seus problemas com tanta calma — murmurou o conde.

— Todos conhecemos bem o alto custo de fazer o contrário, milorde.

— É claro. Contudo a mulher contou apenas um pedaço de todos os boatos. Não foi uma grande traição.

— Ela procurou sir Robert e lhe contou exatamente o que era necessário para causar problemas. sir Robert é um aliado e o problema mostrou-se pequeno. Isso não diminui o crime. Meg fez isso simplesmente para ganhar algo para si própria ou por vingança. Não vi razão para lhe dar uma segunda chance, para arriscar que contasse a algum inimigo segredos mais importantes. Eu ia expulsá-la para algum casebre nas charnecas porém resolvi que uma cabana na vila seria melhor pois eu poderia mandar as duas companheiras com ela. Afinal, sabiam o jogo que Meg fazia e mantiveram silêncio, prestando mais lealdade a ela do que a seu senhor.

Eu teria sido mais duro em minha punição, se o que você diz é verdade. Peter, dê a sir Connor um pouco de vinho — o

conde ordenou a seu subordinado.—Tenho mais perguntas a fazer a ele. Não queremos que sua garganta seque.

Connor aceitou o vinho apesar de ter de tomar gole a gole pela mão de Peter, já que as suas permaneciam amarradas. O maior problema de ser acusado de algo, pensou, era a necessidade de provar que se dizia a verdade. Era difícil de crer que o conde aceitasse a palavra de uma prostituta contra aquela de qualquer lorde, e no entanto o homem obviamente levava a história de Meg em consideração. Connor desejou que Gillyanne estivesse a seu lado pois de súbito teve a certeza de que o velho sabia algo que ele não sabia, algo que o fazia considerar a história de Meg além do que seria concebível. Gillyanne poderia farejar algo, enquanto ele simplesmente começava a se sentir mais e mais inquieto, como se apanhado em algum jogo do qual não conhecesse as regras.

— Então, sir Connor — disse Lorde Dunstan, assim que Connor terminou o vinho —, suas explicações têm o toque da verdade, contudo existem três mulheres que contam a história de uma forma muito diferente.

— Três prostitutas — Connor retrucou, calmamente. — Três mulheres que expulsei de Deilcladach onde estavam muito confortáveis. Três criaturas que agora precisam trabalhar para comer, o que nunca tiveram de fazer antes.

— Algo a considerar — murmurou o conde.

— Posso saber exatamente o que disseram? É evidente que as mulheres me culpam pelo assassinato de meu tio, porém disseram por que eu fiz isso?

— Porque finalmente soube a verdade sobre ele.

— A verdade? — Connor ficou tenso, sua inquietação a se transformar em medo, embora não soubesse com certeza porque se sentia assim.

— As mulheres dizem que você se zangou ao descobrir que seu tio estava se deitando com sua amante. Já que seu tio era um bêbado, não cuidava das próprias palavras. Expressava desgosto por sua esposa, porém foi a revelação sobre o passado que fez com

que você o agredisse. Quando as mulheres me contaram do que o homem era culpado, confesso que senti que ele bem mereceu a sina de ser morto. No entanto, não posso permitir o assassinato de um par do reino. Seria melhor que o tivesse desafiado para um duelo. Um combate homem-a-homem para resolver velhos erros.

— Não matei meu tio — Connor repetiu.

— Ora, rapaz, compreendo o que o levou a fazer isso. O sujeito era um traidor. Ele manteve aquela rixa mortal viva, envenenou cada tentativa de se pôr um fim às desavenças. Soube que ele cortejava sua mãe, porém ela foi dada ao lorde seu pai. Sempre julguei que foi escolha dela, porém seu tio falava disso como coisa forçada pelos pais dela. Tornou-se amargo, porém nunca imaginei o quanto isso era profundo, que se transformara em ódio assassino. A rixa evidentemente estava demorando demais para fazer o que ele queria. Essa é a única explicação para tamanha traição de alguém do próprio sangue. Instigar os inimigos do próprio irmão com mentiras e depois ajudá-los a rodear as defesas de Deilcladach. Ele deveria saber que sua traição poderia matar com facilidade muitos mais do que apenas seu irmão. Ele colocou a família inteira sob uma espada. Talvez tenha passado a odiar a mulher que amava também. — O conde deu de ombros. — Dizem que um amor escarnecido pode se tornar um ódio profundo. Duvido que ele tenha dedicado um só pensamento a você e às outras crianças quando soube que haviam sobrevivido. Talvez julgasse que morreriam ou partiriam nos tempos difíceis que se seguiram, pois ele certamente não prestou nenhuma ajuda. Deve ter parecido uma bênção para ele ter todos que sabiam o que ele fizera assassinados naquele dia sangrento.

Lorde Dunstan fixou o olhar agudo sobre Connor.

— Diga-me a verdade, rapaz, e eu me esforçarei por livrá-lo. Eu o faria agora não fosse o próprio rei que exigiu o fim de tais derramamentos de sangue, de se fazer justiça com as próprias mãos. Não posso lutar por seu bem se você se recusar a me dizer a verdade.

Connor estava admirado por ainda continuar de pé. Cada palavra que o conde dissera fora como um soco em seu estômago. Desde que Gillyanne chegara a Deilcladach, Connor soubera que se conduzira de forma cega com relação ao tio, começara a enxer gá-lo com mais clareza e não gostara do que vira. Aquela história terrível explicava muita coisa que Connor sabia e lhe mostrava a verdade, verdade que o cortara tão profundamente que estava surpreso em não sangrar.

Debaixo da dor havia uma profunda e humilhante vergonha. Fora um tolo, apegara-se à cegueira da juventude. Permitira que o assassino de seus pais entrasse em sua casa, em sua vida, nas vidas de outros que a traição de Neil deixara órfãos ou viúvas. Durante todo o tempo em que Connor se esforçara por ser um lorde forte, para reconstruir suas casas e terras, abraçara o próprio homem que levara Deilcladach à ruína. Se aquele devastador ataque final não houvesse saciado a necessidade de seu tio por vingança, Connor percebia que possibilitara a seu tio uma vasta possibilidade de matá-los a todos. Embora isso não tivesse acontecido, Connor sabia que era ainda assim um fracasso, um de tais propor ções que não acreditava ter qualquer direito de chamar a si próprio de lorde.

Agora era hora de defender-se, de explicar que não sabia de nada disso. Porém, como poderia explicar tamanha ignorância? Com os pensamentos tumultuados, não conseguia pensar com clareza e duvidava que o conde ficasse sentado pacientemente enquanto ele lutava contra as emoções que o devastavam.

— Não matei meu tio — foi tudo que pôde dizer e ele percebeu que a afirmação soava fria, distante, sem nada revelar de seu choque ou sofrimento.

— Ah, rapaz, eu tinha esperança que pudesse confiar em mim.

—- Eu confio, milorde.

— Não o bastante. Eu lhe darei tempo para pensar. Peter irá retê-lo num pequeno quarto da torre do qual não há saída. Depois de alguns dias, falaremos outra vez.

Connor sabia que deveria agradecer àquele homem, porém só conseguiu se curvar numa reverência antes que Peter o levasse do salão. O quarto da torre em que foi colocado era pequeno, porém não desagradável. Antes que as tiras que lhe prendiam as mãos fossem cortadas, uma bandeja com comida e vinho fora colocados no quarto, trouxeram água para que se banhasse e o fogo foi aceso com lenha deixada a mais ao lado da lareira. Ele parado ali, incapaz de se mexer ou falar, enquanto as mãos eram libertadas e os homens saíam do aposento.

Sozinho, Connor praguejou, ao se jogar de costas sobre a cama, surpreendentemente confortável. Não queria pensar. Não queria contemplar a vil traição de um homem no qual confiara, gostara e respeitara durante anos. Mesmo na morte, o senso distorcido de vingança de seu tio o alcançava, para lhe arruinar a vida. Poderia ser enforcado pela morte de um homem que merecia morrer, um homem cujas mãos estavam encharcadas do sangue do próprio irmão e de muitos do mesmo clã.

Mesmo que escapasse ou tivesse o nome limpo, como poderia retornar a Deilcladach como lorde? Seu fracasso fora muito grande. Connor levou as mãos aos olhos e não se surpreendeu ao senti-los molhados de lágrimas. Era,quem sabe, uma boa hora para lamentar, para chorar por aqueles que tinham morrido por causa dos ciúme de um homem, e pela sua própria cegueira em ver a verdade. Por mais fraqueza que isso denotasse, Connor esperava que ao dar rédeas livres à fraqueza, sua cabeça ficasse clara. Quando se postasse diante do conde outra vez, precisaria estar de posse de toda a perspicácia e de um plano.

— Senhor — disse Peter, ao voltar para junto do conde —, não tenho certeza de que sir Connor seja culpado.

— Não? — O conde sopesou o punhal de sir Connor. — Você não mataria o homem que quase trouxe a completa destruição de seu clã, sua família e suas terras?

Sim, e provavelmente tão lenta e dolorosamente quanto pudesse.

Contudo, não creio que ele soubesse de alguma coisa até que o senhor lhe contou. — Peter meneou a cabeça. — Ele não disse nada. Repetiu a declaração de inocência como uma criança que repete uma lição. Quando o levamos para o quarto da torre, tive a sensação de que ele estava atónito, completamente estarrecido. Agia como alguém que fora atingido na cabeça com uma pedra até desmaiar. É difícil de explicar.

— Não explicou tão mal. Creio que mandarei uma mensagem ao rei.

— Por que julga que sir Connor é culpado?

— Ele tinha motivo, foi dele a arma e três mulheres, prostitutas que sejam, alegam que ele fez isso. Deveria ser simples, porém não é. Não posso crer que sir Connor matasse um homem assim. Por tudo que ouvi dizer, não creio que ele agisse de modo tão tolo nem se permitiria ser consumido pela raiva. Alguma coisa não se encaixa aqui, e eu devo informar ao rei. Ele precisa saber que um de seus cavaleiros está morto, porém não acusarei ninguém do crime ainda.

— Ah, é claro. Deverei levar a mensagem?

— Sim — o conde levantou-se. — E esteja pronto para ir tão logo eu acabe de escrever o maldito comunicado.

Diarmot enxugou as palmas suadas em seu gibão enquanto esperava que o guarda destrancasse a porta da prisão de Connor. Não conseguia crer no que estava acontecendo. Num momento vira Connor se afastar para falar com Meg e, no momento seguinte, a mãe quase incoerente de Encaroçado lhe contava que Sir Neil es tava morto e que os homens do conde tinham arrastado Connor para Dinnock para responder pela acusação de assassinato. Diar mot não conseguira dormir, ficara a andar de um lado para outro no quarto, a mente cheia de perguntas, à espera do dia raiar para que pudesse seguir para Dinnock. O próprio conde não fora muito claro, porém pelo menos permitira que ele visse Connor. Depois de lhe tirarem todas as armas, fora conduzido à torre.

No instante em que Diarmot entrou no quarto, a porta foi fechada atrás dele. Custou-lhe um momento para que pudesse enxergar com clareza, o aposento iluminado apenas por um pequeno fogo. Quando finalmente viu Connor numa cadeira ao lado da lareira, Diarmot sentiu sua inquietude crescer. Não havia sequer uma marca em seu irmão, porém Connor parecia ter sido surrado até o estupor.

— O que, pelo amor de Deus, está acontecendo? — Diarmot perguntou, aflito com o brilho sombrio nos olhos do irmão.

— Fui acusado da morte de sir Neil MacEnroy — retrucou Connor.

— Você não mataria nosso tio.

— Depois do que eu soube, sim, eu teria arrancado as entranhas daquele porco sem hesitação. — Connor encheu novamente sua caneca e perguntou: — Vinho?

Diarmot puxou uma banqueta para sentar-se em frente de Connor e serviu-se de um pouco de vinho da jarra que Connor segurava. Havia uma raiva glacial por trás das palavras de Connor. Era como se toda a afeição e o respeito pelo tio tivessem de repente sido brutalmente mortos. Diarmot só esperava que a despeito do ânimo sombrio do irmão, ele pudesse contar-lhe tudo.

— Seu punhal foi encontrado enterrado no coração de tio Neil.

— Sim, e não teve um uso tão bom em uma geração. Eu gostaria de ter sido aquele que o enterrou lá.

— Por quê, Connor? Por que haveria de querer matar um homem que você sempre respeitou e reverenciou, e por que ele merecia morrer?

Connor descansou a cabeça no encosto da cadeira, bebeu um longo gole de vinho e então fechou os olhos. Numa voz monótona, sem qualquer emoção, contou a Diarmot a terrível verdade sobre sir Neil MacEnroy. Quando terminou, o silêncio era tão pesado que Connor podia quase sentir que o oprimia. Olhou para Diarmot e não se surpreendeu ao ver o irmão pálido e abalado.

Jesus, e nós deixamos que aquele bastardo fosse quando

quisesse a Deilcladach, demos-lhe as boas-vindas, ficamos agradecidos que pelo menos um dos nossos parentes mais velhos ti vesse sobrevivido — Diarmot balbuciou finalmente. — Como o conde soube disso?

— Meg e as outras mulheres lhe contaram — retrucou Connor. — Disseram ao conde que Meg e eu ainda éramos amantes, que eu discuti com Neil e, enfurecido, Neil, bêbado, pusera para fora toda a verdade que ocultara durante tantos anos. E eu, enlouquecido, o esfaqueei. Depois enterrei meu punhal em seu coração e saí. Depois de passado o tempo suficiente para que Meg e suas companheiras fossem contar tudo ao conde e para o conde enviar seus homens em minha captura, eu de repente me lembrei de meu punhal e voltei para recuperá-lo.

— Então, Meg não apenas tenta enforcá-lo por um crime que você não cometeu, porém faz com que pareça um perfeito idiota também — resmungou Diarmot. — Por que nosso tio contaria a Meg um segredo tão perigoso? Ele não confiava em mulheres.

— Não, porém adorava beber. Acho que ele e Meg- queriam que Gillyanne fosse embora, depois a quiseram morta quando ela não mostrou sinais de que iria partir. Talvez eles tenham discutido quando a última tentativa de se livrarem de Gillyanne pareceu fracassar. Neil pode ter deixado escapar uma parte da verdade e Meg conseguiu arrancar o resto dele.

— Meg não perdeu ninguém nas rixas. Por que se importaria com o responsável pelas mortes?

— Não creio que ela matou Neil por esse crime. Não ficaria surpreso se Meg tivesse pensado em usar esse segredo contra nosso tio para engordar a própria bolsa. Neil deve ter feito ou dito alguma coisa que a provocou. Eu também não me surpreenderia se souber que Meg roubou meu punhal quando foi expulsa, pensando em vendê-lo depois. E tramou para me culpar depois de assassinar nosso tio. Somente ela pode nos dizer porque o matou. Só não consigo compreender porque ele lhe disse tanto, mesmo caindo de bêbado.

\- Talvez tenha sido sua esposa que lhe destravou a língua.

Nosso tio a detestou desde o começo, agiu como um miserável com ela. Bem, existe a possibilidade de que soubesse que ela tem o dom de captar o que um homem pensa ou sente. Isso poderia tê-lo deixado com medo e esse medo trouxe as lembranças das mortes hediondas muito perto da língua. Depois, foi apenas uma questão de tempo antes que ele as deixasse escapar.

\- Acha que ele temia Gillyanne? Ouvi falar várias vezes sobre as habilidades dela, ontem. E os rumores se espalharam. E fazem seu dom parecer maior do que é. Dizem que ela pode ler os segredos ocultos no coração de um homem. É claro que ela tem um senso aguçado de percepção, porém o resto é tudo mentira, rumores para espalhar o medo e o ódio por minha esposa. Julgo agora que Neil, com a ajuda de Meg e talvez com a de Jenny e Peg também, espalhou essas histórias na esperança que os outros pudessem livrá-los de Gilly. — Connor riu, uma risada fria e amarga. — Foi David quem me revelou a ameaça que tais rumores representavam. Mesmo David enxergou mais claramente que eu. — Meneou a cabeça e então perguntou, de repente: — Como está Gillyanne?

— Bem, ainda descansando. Fiona está mais calma, não receia mais que haja febre ou infecção, e James concorda. James planeja ir a Dublin em breve para contar a história para a família. Receia que algum boato sombrio possa chegar aos ouvidos dela e quer ter certeza de que todos saibam da verdade.

— Ah, sim, sendo que a verdade é que eu quase fiz com que a filha deles fosse morta.

— Você? Que bobagem é essa? Você não tem nada a ver com isso.

Eu nada fiz a não ser dar abrigo a um assassino. Abracei nosso inimigo mais mortal, trouxe-o para perto da esposa que jurei Proteger. Enquanto eu estava aqui, pensando...

\- Remoendo-se—Diarmot resmungou, mas Connor o ignorou. Percebi que Neil jamais nos ajudou realmente e ele poderia

ter feito isso muitas vezes e de muitas maneiras. Eu deveria ter me questionado sobre isso.

— Você não o fez porque provavelmente pensou que ele não tinha nada a oferecer. Também sentiu que era seu dever liderar-nos, nos livrar da destruição.

— Orgulho tolo. Jesus, alguma vez que deveria ter pelo menos imaginado porque nós não poderíamos nos agasalhar nos estábulos de nosso tio, por trás de espessas muralhas, em vez de em pequenas choças ao ar livre. Com minha cegueira, falhei com todos.

— Maldição, você não falhou com ninguém! Connor, eu nunca gostei de nosso tio. Julgava que era um inútil que não fazia nada além de vir ver nossa luta, de vez em quando, que comia demais e bebia mais ainda — mesmo quando havia tão pouco — dormia com nossas moças e nunca ergueu um dedo para fazer alguma coisa. Sentia-se livre para dizer o que fazer, no entanto, nãoé mesmo? E houve ocasiões que tive vontade de bater en você por dar ouvidos àquele beberrão pomposo. O jeito que agia como se a pobre Fiona não existisse me enraivecia.

— Você o enxergou com mais clareza do que eu.

— Já que não era eu que carregava o fardo de cuidar de todos nós, tive tempo e discernimento para pensar em outras coisas. No entanto, em todos esses anos, mesmo os dias em que eu quase odiava o idiota, jamais pensei que ele fosse responsável por tudo o que aconteceu. Eu o julgava mal-humorado, egoísta, inútil, leviano e preguiçoso, mas ainda estou tão chocado quanto você de ouvir essas terríveis verdades. Por Deus, Connor, o homem era nosso tio! Claro que nem você nem qualquer um de nós poderia imaginar que ele tivesse algo com a morte do próprio irmão, da cunhada ou de tantos do mesmo clã.

—Mas eu era o lorde! Eu deveria ter visto. Em algum momento, em doze longos anos, eu deveria ter enxergado. — Connor esfregou a mão no rosto. — Não sou adequado para ser o lorde. É você que... — as palavras de Connor foram interrompidas pela entrada do guarda.

\- O conde acha que sua visita já demorou bastante — disse o homem.

\- É verdade — concordou Diarmot, e olhou com ar zangado para Connor ao se levantar e rumar para a porta.

— Diarmot.

— Não, não posso me demorar. — E você, fique aí sentado ruminando sobre sua falha em ter o olho que tudo vê do próprio Deus. Eu pretendo encontrar o verdadeiro assassino e tirar você daqui. Só não se remoa tanto a ponto de colocar uma corda no pescoço por um assassinato que não cometeu. Gostaria que estivesse ainda vivo quando eu voltar. Talvez então eu possa colocar algum bom-senso nessa sua cabeça. Suspeito que sua esposa poderá me ajudar. — Diarmot bateu a porta atrás de si.

 **Capítulo** **XVI**

\- Você tem de contar a ela.

Diarmot suspirou e procurou ignorar as palavras da irmã. Connor estava mergulhado numa depressão perigosa e era acusado de assassinato. E isso deixara Diarmot com o tipo de responsabilidades as quais não queria.

A parte mais difícil, sabia, era contar ao resto da família a terrível verdade sobre o tio. Gostassem ou não do homem, seriam notícias duras de aceitar. Ele mantivera três clãs em constante desavença, era responsável por mais mortes do que Diarmot poderia imaginar. Mais duro ainda seria compreender que aquela verdade dava ao conde uma razão muito concreta para crer que Connor era culpado pelo assassinato do tio. Se não conseguissem encontrar o verdadeiro assassino, o melhor que poderiam esperar era que Connor fosse perdoado da morte em razão dos crimes de sir Neil.

— Como ela está passando?

— Muito bem, na verdade. Uma cura bastante rápida. Ela é bem mais forte do que se acreditava. Peguei-a de pé esta manhã e embora estivesse muito pálida, mostrou-se firme. Ela precisa saber o que está acontecendo com Connor. Irá ajudar.

— Você acha que notícias tão ruins poderiam ajudá-la na recuperação? — Diarmot indagou, atónito.

\- É melhor que ela saiba a verdade. Pelo menos então ela não ficará pensando que Connor foi ferido ou está morto ou que não se importa com ela.

— Ah, é claro. — Diarmot levantou-se. — Reúna os rapazes, Fiona, e leve-os ao quarto do lorde. Encaroçado também. E onde está James?

— Partiu logo depois que Gilly acordou. Disse que via que ela ficaria bem e queria levar notícias aos parentes. Sua família poderia ouvir boatos e ele queria que soubessem da verdade. Também disse que os Murrays têm alguma experiência com falsas acusações e ele poderia trazer algumas sugestões de como libertar Connor.

— Vamos, menina, reúna a família.

— É assim tão sério?

— Muito sério.

Gillyanne ficou tensa e quase temerosa quando toda a família dos MacEnroys e Encaroçado entraram no quarto. A tensão e a inquietação de todos desabaram sobre Gillyanne.

— Primeiro, preciso lhe contar acerca de nosso tio — começou Diarmot.

— Ele foi assassinado — disse Nanty.

— O que precisamos lhe contar é sobre aquilo que foi descoberto depois que ele morreu. Nosso tio não era quem aparentava ser. Havia coisas sobre ele que nunca soubemos, jamais poderíamos imaginar.

Gillyanne sentiu um calafrio.

— Oh, todos aqueles segredos sombrios vieram à tona, não é?

— Sim, e são horrivelmente sombrios. — Com um suspiro fundo, Diarmot repetiu tudo que soubera de Connor a respeito de sir Neil. — Quando viu o quanto todos estavam pálidos, Diarmot Aspirou. — Talvez não seja certo contar isso a vocês.

— Não — protestou Fiona, limpando as lágrimas da face. — Fez bem. — Os outros murmuraram, concordando. — Essas verdades terríveis ficaram ocultas por tempo demais. Agora se espalharão

depressa. — É melhor saber de você do que murmuradas a nossos ouvidos mais tarde por algum estranho. Conforme passarem de boca em boca, ficarão mais sombrias, embora eu não possa ver como poderiam ser mais tenebrosas—Fiona murmurou, ao se sentar na cama, ao lado de Gillyanne. — — E é por isso que o conde pensa que Connor matou nosso tio?

— Sim — retrucou Diarmot. — Era a adaga de Connor que estava no coração de sir Neil.

Gillyanne ficou branca como cera.

— Meg a roubou quando partiu.

— É muito provável. Connor acha que Meg e Neil estavam tramando juntos para se livrarem de você. Conversas sobre o dom que você tem de captar o que as pessoas pensam ou sentem se espalharam. E bastante exageradas. Imagino que Neil acreditasse nisso e que o medo de ver a verdade descoberta soltou-lhe a língua. Até você chegar, ele provavelmente não pensava muito nisso. Então, de repente, estava tudo de volta à sua mente o tempo todo e ele ficou apavorado que todos soubessem ou que você o desmascarasse.

— Julgaram que poderiam fazer as pessoas apavoradas se livrarem de mim por eles ou me obrigar a fugir dos murmúrios perigosos.

—Não há nenhuma prova, nenhuma confissão e poucas pessoas em Deilcladach sabiam de sua habilidade. Deve ter sido nosso tio que espalhou os boatos.

— No que foi ajudado por Meg, Jenny e Peg. — Gillyanne calou-se por um instante e então perguntou: — Onde está Meg?

—O conde disse que ela e as outras mulheres receberam ordens de voltar para a cabana e de ficar lá, porém, quando parei na casa ao voltar de Dinnock, não vi sinal de nenhuma delas — retrucou Diarmot.

— Não é surpresa. Duvido que tenham ido muito longe — murmurou Gillyanne, e procurou confortar Diarmot. — Elas não têm para onde ir, não têm dinheiro e nenhum parente. Meg também

poderia querer ficar por perto para ver os resultados de suas tramas e crimes.

— Você tem algum plano, Gilly?—Fiona perguntou, ao ajudar Gillyanne a se levantar, depois de dar a ela uma caneca de vinho.

— Tenho certeza de que Diarmot tem, Fiona — murmurou Gillyanne.

— Porém não tive tempo ainda de escolher a melhor solução. A não ser a necessidade de encontrar o verdadeiro assassino.

— É Meg, não é? — Gillyanne tinha certeza que era, porém receava que o ciúme e o desgosto pudessem obscurecer sua razão.

— Creio que sim — disse Diarmot. — E Connor também. Não pelas razões pelas quais nós mesmos poderíamos ter matado aquele bastardo. Talvez nosso tio tenha destilado o seu veneno contra as mulheres ou enraivecido Meg ao escarnecer de alguma ideia que ela tivera.

Gillyanne meneou a cabeça.

— Ela é capaz de tudo, principalmente se se sentir insultada, e seu tio poderia se mostrar bastante ofensivo. Contudo, poderemos descobrir a verdade quando encontrarmos Meg e as outras duas. É a primeira coisa que precisamos fazer.

— Concordo — disse Diarmot e voltou-se para os quatro outros rapazes. —- Poderemos iniciar a busca por elas agora mesmo.

— Como está Connor? Está zangado? — Gillyanne perguntou.

— Ah, não. Está deprimido.

— Oh, meu Deus. Seria melhor se estivesse zangado.

—Bem melhor. No entanto, ele acha que falhou para com todos nós, não merece ser nosso lorde. — Diarmot ergueu a mão para silenciar os protestos da família e de Encaroçado. — Fiz o melhor Para fazê-lo ver que ninguém poderia adivinhar que segredos nosso tio escondia em seu negro coração. Como alguém haveria de conceber uma coisa dessas?

Ele não mudou de ideia, no entanto.

Não, Gilly. A traição corta fundo, eu creio, pois Connor via o homem quase como um pai. Agora se sente um completo idiota.

É fácil de ver quantas vezes Neil poderia ter terminado a matança de todos os MacEnroys. E Connor pensa em como deixou aquele homem chegar perto de você, Gilly, como não viu a ameaça que representava para sua vida. Isso e muito mais. Ele está preso num quarto da torre e tem todo conforto, porém fica sozinho na penumbra durante horas.

— E assim pode ficar se remoendo sem parar. Bem, isso se resolve. Preciso vê-lo.

-— Não. São várias horas de cavalgada e você foi seriamente ferida, dois dias atrás.

— Porém não foi nada sério. — Ela ergueu a mão quando Diar-mot ia argumentar contra. — A flecha atingiu meu ombro no alto. O músculo está bem, o osso não foi atingido e não sangrei muito. Sim, ainda dói, mas não tanto como antes. Contanto que eu tenha cuidado e não reabra o ferimento, ficarei bem.

— Mas a viagem...

— Irei num coche que mandarei preparar para suavizar a jornada.

Diarmot franziu a testa.

— Isso irá retardar a viagem. Não creio que possa ir e voltar no mesmo dia.

—Então ficarei em Dinnock. Diarmot, não se pode deixar Connor sozinho num quarto escuro a remoer o que ele julga ser a pior das falhas. Desde o dia que seus pais morreram, o único propósito na vida de Connor foi a proteção e a sobrevivência do que restou de sua família e de seu clã. Ele não pode se convencer de que fracassou. Ele precisa de alguém que lhe ponha senso na cabeça.

— Você tem razão, porém talvez fosse melhor se eu fizesse isso.

Gillyanne negou com a cabeça.

— Como esposa, tenho umas poucas maneiras de... ah... melhorar o humor de Connor, que você não tem. — Gillyanne piscou para Diarmot, que sorriu, enquanto os outros caíam na risada. —

Ele não irá me esmurrar se eu disser alguma coisa que ele não queira ouvir.

— Ora, esse é um argumento forte — murmurou Diarmot e riu. — Pode ir. Leve Fiona, Encaroçado e dois outros homens com você. Meus irmãos e eu iremos caçar Meg enquanto você estiver fora e arrancar a verdade dela.

— Se não conseguirem, eu farei isso ao regressar.

— Creio que posso ser um bocado mais ameaçador que você.

— Sim, para uma moça que não conheça você como Meg conhece. Ela sabe de suas fraquezas.

— Que fraquezas? — perguntou Diarmot, ofendido.

— Ora, o fato de que você provavelmente não conseguiria machucar uma mulher.

— Ah, eu não tinha pensado nisso. — Ele franziu a testa. — Também não tenho certeza de que ela acreditaria que você pudesse ferir alguém.

— Confie em mim, Diarmot, ela acreditará. Para deixar Meg apavorada, levarei Joan para ajudar-me. — Riu ao ver que todos os homens arregalavam os olhos. — E, uma última coisa — descubra tudo que Connor fez naquele dia. Onde esteve, quando foi à cabana e quem o viu.

— Por quê?

— Podemos provar que ele simplesmente não teve tempo ou oportunidade de matar ninguém.

— Moça, você tem uma mente admirável.

— Obrigada. Agora, vamos nos preparar para ir ao encontro do conde e de meu marido deprimido.

Connor olhou incrédulo para a pessoa que Peter introduzia no Quarto. Julgou que estivesse sonhando. Gillyanne não poderia estar ali de pé, um tanto pálida, mas saudável. Da última vez que a vira, ela estava inconsciente, e acabara de ter retirada uma flecha do Oonbro. Embora ele tivesse perdido a noção de tempo, isso fora aPenas três dias atrás.

— Jesus, Connor, não lhe deram nenhuma vela? — perguntou Gillyanne, estreitando os olhos numa tentativa de enxergá-lo me lhor na penumbra.

— Se eu acender uma, você pode desaparecer, já que não é mais que uma visão provocada por bebida demais e pensamentos dolorosos.

— Você parece muito deprimido.

Connor acendeu uma vela e voltou-se para fitá-la. Realmente parecia um pouco pálida, porém estava firme de pé e a expressão irritada na face era mesclada de um toque de pesar. Era impossível que uma mulher frágil como Gillyanne, que fora ferida por uma flecha, três dias antes, em Deilcladach, estivesse ali em Dinnock, agora, fisionomia fechada a encará-lo.

— Você não deveria estar na cama? — ele perguntou.

— Soube que você estava deprimido e resolvi que precisava que eu lhe pusesse senso na cabeça.

Gillyanne sentou-se na banqueta e Connor voltou para sua cadeira.

— Talvez eu apenas tenha sonhado com o ataque — ele resmungou.

— Não. Fui ferida. — Abriu o corpete, puxou-o para o lado e ergueu a bandagem de linho que cobria o ferimento. — Viu? Está feio, porém está sarando.

Ela tinha razão, ele pensou, ao olhar o ferimento. Parecia mais antigo. Na pele clara e macia, parecia feio. Por um instante, o olhar de Connor caiu sobre os seios de Gillyanne. Seu corpo retesou-se à vista dos mamilos rosados, duros e convidativos. Desviou de novo a atenção para a ferida, de volta à horrível recordação de como falhara em protegê-la. Então, levantou-se e recostou-se contra o aparador de carvalho da lareira e fitou as chamas. Ainda a queria, com loucura, mas não tinha mais qualquer direito de tocá-la.

Gillyanne franziu a testa. Por um breve momento, Connor reagira como era comum diante da vista dos seios apenas cobertos pelo tecido fino. Agora, teria de ser mais agressiva. Connor precisava

ser trazido ao bom-senso, porém parecia estar afundado em depressão. E isso tinha de ser afastado para que ele pudesse ouvi-la, paixão, ela resolveu, seria a maneira de consegui-lo..

Não seria difícil, imaginou, ao fitá-lo. Ele usava apenas as ceroulas de linho. Pelos cabelos molhados, ele devia ter acabado de tomar um banho. Ao apreciar cada centímetro daquele corpo, o olhar de Gillyanne parou sobre a evidente prova de que ele não estava completamente controlado como queria fazer supor. Se ela pudesse fazê-lo sentar, Gillyanne sabia exatamente como seria seu plano de ataque.

— Você não deveria ter vindo aqui, Gillyanne — disse Connor, ao olhar finalmente para ela e ver que não cobrira os seios.

— Não? Eu deveria ter ignorado o fato de que você está sendo acusado de um crime que não cometeu e que está deprimido a ponto de tomar uma decisão insensata?

Connor afundou-se na cadeira, tomou um longo goled e vinho e encarou-a com o rosto fechado.

— Não sou o homem adequado para ser lorde. É dever de um lorde proteger sua família e o clã. Eu fracassei. Fui um cego, abracei meu inimigo, deixei que entrasse em minha casa e atacasse minha própria esposa.

Gillyanne ajoelhou-se entre as pernas do marido.

—Ele era seu tio, Connor.—Pôs a caneca de lado e lhe acariciou as coxas. — Sangue do seu sangue. Quase todo mundo confia no sangue até que façam algo terrível que quebre essa confiança.

—Ele sobreviveu. Isso deveria ter levantado uma suspeita, uma dúvida. — Connor estava julgando difícil ignorar as carícias e a aquela posição provocante.

— Não, isso provocaria exatamente o que provocou — fazê-los gratos que um outro membro da família tivesse sobrevivido à matança.—Ela se inclinou, deslizou as mãos até os quadris de Connor

beijou-lhe o ventre liso. — Você é um homem justo e honrado, Connor MacEnroy, que passou a maior parte da vida lutando para manter seus irmãos vivos. Não é de se surpreender que, dentre

todos, jamais considerasse a possibilidade que um homem pudesse fazer de tudo para ver o irmão e a família mortos. Se fosse outro qualquer, talvez você pudesse se maldizer por não ter visto a ameaça, mas era seu tio, o próprio irmão de seu pai, acolhido com amor na casa. Você não pode se culpar por não ter visto o demónio nele. Ninguém mais viu.

— Você viu — Ele estendeu a mão e afagou os cabelos de Gillyanne, o corpo todo a ansiar por ela.

— Não, vi uma alma atribulada. — Ela soltou-lhe as ceroulas. — Vi um homem atormentado. — Curvou os dedos em torno do membro ereto e acariciou-o, saboreando o tremor que percorreu o corpo de Connor por inteiro e a maneira com que as pernas dele se fechavam, prendendo-a. — Vi que ele estava cheio de raiva e segredos sombrios, porém nunca teria imaginado a plenitude de seus crimes. — Gillyanne inclinou-se mais e substituiu os dedos pela língua, feliz com o profundo gemido de prazer que arrancou do marido.

— Diarmot disse a mesma coisa — ele conseguiu dizer, por entre os dentes cerrados.

— Temos razão, e se você parasse de se martirizar, concordaria com isso.

— Talvez — Ele começava a acreditar que permitira que a autopiedade o consumisse, porém o desejo o impedia de falar.

Connor recostou a cabeça na cadeira e fechou os olhos enquanto lutava para se controlar. Queria ter a força para se sentar ali, simplesmente desfrutando dos toques quentes daquela língua, do calor daqueles beijos, da carícia dos dedos longos. Gillyanne parecia saber o quanto ele ansiava para se demorar naquele atordoamento sensual. E quase agradeceu o breve instante de ausência de carícias, quando ela parou para lhe tirar as ceroulas.

Então, ela o tomou por inteiro na boca. Connor agarrou-se nos braços da cadeira, a lutar para conter o prazer até um nível próximo à necessidade de liberação. Ela fazia amor lentamente, de uma maneira que o deixava louco. Como uma criança a tentar fazer seu

doce favorito durar tanto quanto possível, ele pensou, e a ideia lhe pareceu tão elogiosa que ele percebeu que precisava pôr um fim àquela brincadeira.

Afastou-a com doçura. Com cuidado para não lhe tocar o ferimento, ergueu-a nos pés. Gillyanne parecia ligeiramente atordoada.

— Tire seu vestido — ele pediu, e ficou a observá-la enquanto ela se despia até ficar apenas com a fina combinação e as meias.

Quando ele lhe ergueu a perna, pousando-lhe o pé sobre sua coxa, e começou a lhe tirar a meia, Gillyanne apoiou-se no braço da cadeira com uma das mãos e, com a outra, fez um gesto de modéstia.

Ao lhe tirar a mão da combinação, Connor murmurou:

— Não, permita a seu pobre homem espiar aquilo que ele tanto quer.

Gillyanne enrubesceu, mas não discutiu, mesmo quando o olhar foi mais que uma espiada. Logo, a maneira com que ele lhe acariciava a perna, da coxa até o pé, a deixou em chamas. Quando ele tirou a outra meia, ela tremia toda. E quando deslizou a mão até o meio das pernas e começou a provocá-la, ela suspirou de prazer.

— Tão quente e tão úmido — ele murmurou e beijou-a no ventre. — Sente-se aqui.

Puxou-a e sentou-a nas pernas, as coxas a lhe prenderem as nádegas. Lentamente tirou-lhe a combinação. Ainda a prendê-la nas coxas, beijou-a, um beijo lento e ávido.

Gillyanne gemeu de puro prazer quando ele a ergueu ligeiramente e começou a lhe sugar os mamilos. Depois, Connor beijou-lhe e lambeu-lhe o ventre, até os quadris. Ela então, enterrou os dedos nos cabelos dele, exigindo que desse fim àquele tormento. Ele lentamente puxou-a para baixo, unindo seus corpos. Começou a lhe beijar os seios outra vez. E Gillyanne envolveu-o nos braços. Um instante depois, ele deslizou a mão por entre os corpos para tocar aquele ponto sensível acima da junção carnal.

Então, os espasmos começaram dentro dela. Por um instante,

ele saboreou a sensação, o grito de prazer a lhe ecoar nos ouvidos, antes de berrar ele próprio quando chegou às alturas do delírio.

Gillyanne abriu os olhos e viu que Connor espiava seu ferimento. Doía um pouco. Percebeu que estavam na cama. Recordou-se de Connor carregá-la até ali.

— Dói um pouco, mas não mais do que doía quando cheguei — ela murmurou.

Quando ele ia responder, uma batida soou na porta. Connor praguejou. Levantou-se e vestiu as ceroulas quando se deu conta de que ninguém nunca batera antes. Olhou para Gillyanne que puxara as cobertas até os olhos e, então, rumou para a porta. Abriu-a e viu Peter e Encaroçado no corredor.

— Você não deveria ter deixado que Gillyanne fizesse essa viagem — disse a Encaroçado.

— Sua esposa é tão teimosa quanto você — retrucou Encaroçado, ao colocar uma pequena sacola dentro do quarto. — Partirei ao amanhecer.

Peter entregou uma bandeja com comida e bebida nas mãos de Connor e em seguida fechou e trancou a porta. Connor colocou a bandeja sobre a cama. Depois, olhou para a sacola antes de encarar Gillyanne.

— Veio preparada para ficar? — perguntou.

— Bem, depressão pode ser difícil de expulsar. — Gillyanne sentou-se, puxou os cabelos por sobre os seios e serviu-se de uma grossa fatia de pão.

— Bem, creio que ela sumiu por enquanto — retrucou ele, ao tirar as ceroulas e enfiar-se na cama. — Mesmo assim, é bom que você fique para passar a noite, só para o caso de eu cair de novo nela, uma ou duas vezes até o sol nascer.—Piscou para Gillyanne, que riu, e então perguntou: — Então, vai voltar a Deilcladach? Para fazer o quê?

— Pretendo encontrar o verdadeiro assassino e tirar você daqui. Ele examinou-a por um instante, atónito ao perceber que aquela

frágil mulher iria ajudá-lo, iria salvá-lo. Fazia um longo tempo, se é que acontecera alguma vez, que alguém fizera algo por ele. Sorriu.

— Se alguém pode conseguir, é você, minha esposa — ele murmurou. — Agora, coma. Precisa de forças.

— Meu ferimento está sarando bem.

— Não é por isso.

— Para pegar o assassino?

— Nem por isso também. Por cumprir seu dever como minha esposa e banir qualquer depressão que eu possa me sentir inclinado a ter durante a noite.

— Ah, será um prazer, meu marido.

— Eu realmente pretendo que seja, minha esposa.

 **Capítulo** **XVII**

Gillyanne sentou-se à mesa para comer. Voltara do castelo do conde fazia horas, porém todos tinham permitido que ela descansasse. Fiona provavelmente lhes saciara a impaciência repetin do tudo que Gillyanne lhe contara.

Estava morrendo de fome depois daquela longa noite sensual com Connor e também pela cansativa viagem.

De repente, recordou-se como dera boas-vindas à manhã, com Connor dentro de si, e estremeceu de renovado prazer. Connor abandonara a depressão. Mostrara-se até irritado e frustrado por depender dos outros para livrar-se do problema. Ela sabia que não era por não confiar nos demais, mas porque era um homem acos tumado a liderar, não seguir, e certamente não costumava ficar sentado e esperar.

— Encontraram Meg — anunciou Fiona, ao entrar no salão.

— Por favor, conte-me tudo.

— Um pobre idiota pensou que Deus lhe sorria ao lhe mandar três moças adoráveis que procuraram refúgio em sua humilde cabana. Não se sentiu tão glorioso quando todos aqueles MacEnroys zangados e bem armados bateram à sua porta. Angus disse que o homem quase jogou as mulheres nuas para fora e bateu a porta, mas Diarmot lhe ordenou que deixasse que elas recolhessem os

pertences. Meg começou a xingá-los e tentou fugir. Eles lhe ataram as mãos e a amordaçaram. Isso fez com que as duas outras se mostrassem bastante cooperativas. Portanto, Meg está aqui, à espera de interrogatório.

— Isso vai estragar o que parecia um dia lindo — Gillyanne resmungou e sorriu quando Fiona soltou uma risada. — Ah, aí vem o resto.

— Suponho que Fiona já lhe contou tudo — disse Diarmot, quando ele, os irmãos e Encaroçado se sentaram à mesa. — Tentei fazer Meg falar, mas ela infelizmente não revelou nada enquanto praguejava, entre insultos e ameaças a nós. Oh, e nos assustou com a possibilidade de Connor ser enforcado pelo assassinato de nosso tio.

— Terei de falar com ela, não é?

— Receio que sim, Gillyanne — retrucou Diarmot. — Tem certeza de que poderá fazê-la confessar? Eu... ah... não vejo porque você deva sofrer com o veneno que ela vai destilar.

— Com a ajuda de Joan, eu a deixarei com muito medo ou talvez muito zangada. Vocês já verificaram tudo o que Connor fez naquele dia para que possamos provar que ele não teve tempo nem oportunidade para matar o tio?

— Sabemos o que fez porém todas as testemunhas são de MacEnroys. Não são as melhores para o conde.

— Não. Contudo, se o sangue ainda estava fresco quando os homens do conde chegaram, poderemos argumentar que o assassinato foi cometido depois do meio-dia. Estranho, pois considerando o quanto demoraria para Meg chegar até o conde, contar a história e em seguida para os homens rumarem para a cabana, mesmo que forçassem os cavalos, teria se passado tempo bastante para o sangue secar.

— Porém Meg não precisou cavalgar até Dinnock. Ela encontrou os homens do conde a meio caminho, numa vila em que faziam patrulha. Peter mandou as moças contarem ao conde o acontecido enquanto ele e seus homens seguiram para a cabana. Quando Peter

voltou a Dinnock, já com Connor, o conde mandara as moças para a vila.

— Portanto, seu tio foi assassinado depois que eu fui atacada. Seria fácil provar que Connor não poderia fazer isso, pois estava comigo e em seguida foi procurar sir Robert e depois sir David. Será que poderão atestar isso?

— Por que não pergunta você mesmo? — disse Diamort. Gillyanne olhou para a porta do salão e quase arquejou. Encaroçado entrava, ao lado de sir Robert e sir David.

— Pensei que estivesse ferida — disse Robert, ao se aproximar da mesa, com sir David a segui-lo.

— Estava — retrucou Gillyanne, convidando-os a sentar. — O ferimento está sarando depressa.

— Faz apenas três dias.

— Quatro, e não foi nada sério.

— Soubemos o que aconteceu a Connor e julgámos que podemos ajudar. Ele passou a maior parte daquele dia cavalgando para falar conosco. — Robert franziu a testa. — Não sei porque alguém haveria de pensar que Connor pudesse matar o tio. O sujeito era irritante e inútil, porém Connor parecia gostar muito dele.

Gillyanne levantou-se.

— Vou deixar que Diarmot e os outros lhe contem toda a história. Preciso ir e arrancar uma confissão de Meg.

— Acha que ela matou sir Neil? — perguntou Robert.

— Oh, sim, embora eu não saiba a razão. — Gillyanne olhou para Diarmot. — Onde está Meg?

— Amarrada a uma cadeira na cozinha. Suas duas amigas estão presas nos estábulos.

— A cozinha é um bom lugar. Fica distante e com a porta fechada, será impossível distinguir se os gritos são de raiva, medo ou dor.

— Pretende fazê-la gritar? — perguntou Robert. Gillyanne preferiu ignorar o ar divertido nas feições de Robert.

— Creio que ela fará uma gritaria pois está furiosa e com medo

que a verdade venha à tona. Contudo, qualquer um sentado aqui ficará convencido de que a mulher está sendo cruelmente torturada. Portanto — olhou para Diarmot —, traga as outras para cá. Acho que você pode fazê-las acreditar que estou arrancando a pele de Meg viva na cozinha. Elas contarão tudo, mesmo que Meg não fale.

— Moça esperta — resmungou Diarmot —, muito esperta.

— Se conseguir uma confissão, então não precisará de nós — disse David, quando Drew e Nanty saíram para buscar as duas amigas de Meg.

— Oh, sim, precisarei — disse Gillyanne. — Pretendo apresentar ao conde tantas provas da inocência de Connor quanto eu possa conseguir. Assim, ele não ficará apenas livre, porém seu nome será limpo.

— Um bom plano, senhora — disse Robert —, embora eu não tenha certeza de que seja capaz de assustar Meg a ponto de confessar um crime pelo qual será enforcada.

— Não? — Gillyanne sorriu. — Meg está presa na cozinha, que está cheia de todo tipo de coisas ameaçadoras, facas enormes. E prestes a ficar frente a frente com uma mulher cujo marido se deitava com ela enquanto tinha de fazer todo o trabalho que Meg não fazia, e comigo, uma mulher a quem destratou. Creio que ficará muito, mas muito assustada quando a porta estiver fechada. — Gillyanne pôde ouvir as risadinhas dos homens ao se dirigir para a cozinha.

Aquilo seria um calvário, pensou Gillyanne, ao entrar e olhar para Meg. Meg não estava machucada ou sangrando, porém o estado de suas roupas e os cabelos emaranhados diziam a Gillyanne que ela lutara e que os homens não haviam sido gentis ao rendê-la. E a mulher também tremia com a fúria da raiva que a do minava. Gillyanne captou o cheiro de medo, ódio e abominação. O que parecia estranho era que aquelas emoções fortes não pareciam dirigidas apenas a ela e a Joan, porém a todos. A mesma mistura que infectara sir Neil MacEnroy. Não era de se admirar

que duas almas contaminadas depois de juntas por um certo tempo, acabassem por entrar em choque.

— Que tolice matar seu protetor — disse Gillyanne, cruzando os braços no peito, ao encarar Meg.

A risada de Meg foi de escárnio.

— Connor matou o velho idiota. O bastardo será enforcado por isso.

Ela jogou a cabeça para trás para afastar os cabelos do rosto com uma arrogância que fez Gillyanne desejar esbofeteá-la.

— Eu era a melhor que ele poderia ter e o idiota me pôs de lado. Por quê? Por uma nanica sem peito?

Gillyanne percebeu que o insulto não a atingia. Connor gostava de seus seios, achava-os excitantes. Isso a deixava imune às provocações de Meg.

—Isso não vem ao caso. Amantes são muitas vezes descartadas. Porém não esfaqueiam um bêbado e acusam o antigo amante do crime. Por que você matou aquele homem?

— Não o matei. Como poderia uma mulher matar um homem? Não, foi Connor. Ficou louco quando soube a verdade sobre o tio. Talvez essa verdade impeça Connor de ser enforcado, já que o homem que ele matou merecia a morte.

— Na verdade, acho que a última coisa de que você gostaria é a liberdade de Connor. Ele sabe quem matou seu tio e jogou a culpa nele. Assim que ficar livre, pode procurar por você. — Gillyanne percebeu que o medo de Meg tornava-se mais forte.

— Ele não se daria ao trabalho. E eu não estarei aqui. Eu, Jenny e Peg vamos à corte do rei. Lá existe dinheiro e amantes gentis e excelentes, não os grosseirões que moram em Deilcladach.

— Não creio que ela vá nos dizer o que queremos saber, Joan — disse Gillyanne.

— Então precisamos persuadir a vagabunda — retrucou Joan. Joan parecia ansiosa, pensou Gillyanne. Provavelmente queria se vingar do sofrimento que Meg lhe causara. Porém Gillyanne confiava que Joan lhe seguiria as ordens.

O que era preciso era algo ou para assustar Meg ou para enraivecê-la a ponto de cuspir a verdade, mesmo que num estado de fúria desafiadora. Então Gillyanne viu Meg jogar os cabelos para trás daquele seu jeito arrogante e percebeu qual tática usar. Meg era vaidosa de suas feições, seu corpo e seu cabelo. Não teriam coragem de machucá-la no corpo ou no rosto, porém certamente poderiam fazer um dano considerável àquela cabeleira.

— Eu lhe darei a última oportunidade de nos dizer a verdade, Meg — disse Gillyanne.

Os olhos de Gillyanne se arregalaram com a praga que Meg lhe rogou: Então ela se dirigiu à bancada onde várias facas e outros instrumentos pontudos e cortantes estavam dispostos, estudando-os. Se ela e Joan investissem contra o orgulho e a vaidade de Meg, tanto com palavras como com atos, Gillyanne tinha certeza de que todo o ódio e abominação iriam transbordar. Com isso, arrancariam uma confissão que livraria Connor de qualquer suspeita.

— O que faremos agora? — perguntou Joan, num sussurro, ao testar o peso e o fio de uma faca enorme.

—Vamos cortar-lhe os cabelos—Gillyanne retrucou baixinho.

— Os cabelos?

— A mulher é vaidosa, Joan. Já que nenhuma de nós teria coragem de lhe cortar a face ou aqueles malditos seios com que seduz cada homem, poderemos acabar com aquela espessa cabeleira de que ela tanto se orgulha.

— Ah, entendo. Se ela não confessar até quando lhe cortarmos tudo fora, podemos raspar-lhe as sobrancelhas e arrancar aqueles malditos cílios longos Sim, isso a deixaria mais calva do que um ovo.

Gillyanne mordeu o lábio para não cair na risada.

— Devemos cortar-lhe os cabelos da forma mais lenta que pudermos, e, assim, acabarmos com aquele enorme orgulho dela. Ela está afogada em ódio e eu espero que nos diga o que aconteceu quando dirigir essa raiva sobre nós. Acha que pode fazer isso?

— Sim. Posso. — Joan pegou a faca que Gillyanne segurava. — E a retalharei com palavras.

— Diga qualquer insulto que lhe vier à mente. Precisamos enterrá-la em escárnio e ridículo.

— Não seria difícil — Joan murmurou e, faca na mão, avançou para Meg, com Gillyanne logo atrás.

A risada de Meg foi tão desafiadora que fez Gillyanne rilhar os dentes. E ela caçoou.

— Você não tem coragem de usar isso em mim.

Joan agarrou uma mecha espessa dos cabelos de Meg e cortou fora e antes de jogá-lo de lado, examinou-o.

— Como eu pensei — cheio de piolhos. Gillyanne concordou.

— É difícil mantê-los limpos quando se passa a maior parte de costas com as pernas para o ar.

— Suas putas!

Não demorou muito para Gillyanne saber que aquelas duas palavras berradas seriam as coisas mais gentis que Meg diria. E a mulher realmente berrou, o que iria deixar apavoradas as outras sentadas no salão. Gillyanne rezou para que entre as pragas proferidas, as blasfémias e os insultos, um pouco da verdade emer gisse, antes que ela ficasse surda.

— Pelos santos e mártires, o que se passa aqui?

Diarmot olhou para James, que estava na soleira da porta, parecendo preocupado enquanto os berros de Meg ecoavam pelo salão. Saltou da cadeira e correu para encontrar James antes que o homem pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa. As duas mulheres estavam prestes a se render, Diarmot tinha certeza, e logo contariam tudo. Uma palavra errada da parte do primo de Gillyanne poderia arruinar todo o plano.

Diarmot aos sussurros contou-lhe tudo o que acontecera desde que James partira.

— Jesus — James resmungou. — Acha que o plano de Gilly vai funcionar?

— Ah, sim. Aquelas moças estão batendo os dentes de medo. Se souberem de alguma coisa sobre o assassinato, logo estaremos ouvindo tudo. — Diarmot passou o braço pelos ombros de James e conduziu-o até a mesa.—Não creio que a brincadeira vá demorar muito.

Quando James sentou-se, um grito horripilante veio da cozinha. Um rápido olhar para as outras duas mulheres lhe disse que Diarmot tinha razão. Qualquer que fosse a lealdade que tivessem por Meg, estava desaparecendo.

— Ela a está matando, não está? — perguntou Jenny, chorosa.

— Jesus — murmurou Jenny, o olhar apavorado fixo na porta da cozinha. — Ela está gemendo agora... Nós não fizemos nada! — berrou, de repente.

— Calada — esbravejou Peg. — Se disser alguma coisa, Meg vai nos matar.

— Não acho que é com Meg que precisamos nos preocupar agora, você acha? — Jenny olhou para Diarmot. — Meg matou aquele velho idiota. Eles estavam tramando contra a senhora do castelo desde o começo. Primeiro tentavam fazê-la querer ir em bora, depois induziram sir Robert a raptá-la e por fim tentaram matá-la.

Peg concordou.

— Acharam que dizer aquelas mentiras sobre ela faria o povo ficar com medo e a matar como uma bruxa. Isso não pareceu funcionar e então resolveram que precisavam eles mesmos fazer isso. Meg era como uma rainha aqui até Lady Gillyanne chegar. Culpou-a quando perdeu todo aquele conforto e vida fácil. Não sei porque seu tio a queria morta, contudo.

— Ele disse certa vez que o casamento com ela deixou a todos muito fortes — emendou Jenny. — Disse que não veria o fim de vocês agora. Não explicou o que queria dizer, apenas balbuciou alguma coisa sobre não permitir que aquela Murray os tornasse

fortes e quem sabe ricos. Assim, ficou à espreita em Deilcladach por alguma chance de livrar-se dela e encontrou naquele dia quando ela e outros dançavam no campo. Quando a flecha não a matou, ele desistiu.

— Sim — concordou Peg —, e foi isso que começou a discussão. Meg queria que ele continuasse tentando. O velho alegou que estava cansado de tudo e que estava morrendo, de qualquer forma. Meg gritou com ele e Sir Neil começou a falar de fantasmas e pecados do passado e de como iria morrer porque seus intestinos estavam sangrando e que ele fracassara porque muitos de vocês continuavam vivos. Meg tentou obrigá-lo a fazer o que ela queria, até mesmo lhe dar um monte de dinheiro, ameaçando de contar a todos os crimes do velho.

Jenny meneou a cabeça.

— Ele riu e disse a ela que não viveria muito para enfrentar qualquer carrasco. Depois começou a insultá-la e ridicularizá-la. Meg ficou cega de raiva. Então, de repente, começou a esfaqueá-lo, várias vezes. Nem sei quantas facadas lhe deu, até enterrar aquele punhal no coração de sir Neil.

— E depois vocês foram procurar o conde e confirmar as mentiras de Meg — Diarmot disse, a voz fria de raiva.

— Estávamos com medo — disse Peg, quando Jenny começou a chorar de novo. — Um cavaleiro sagrado estava morto e Meg não estava bem da cabeça. Não sabíamos mais o que fazer.

— O que farão é contar essa história ao conde — esbravejou Diarmot — e retirar a acusação contra meu irmão.

— Mas Meg...

— Creio que Lady Gillyanne cuidará dessa ameaça.

— Eu não esperava que ela fosse chorar — murmurou Joan, ao se recostar contra a parede e olhar para Meg. — Não parecia ser uma mulher capaz disso.

Gillyanne olhou para Meg, que chorava e resmungava na cadeira.

— Ela não está rezando ou pedindo perdão. São lágrimas de raiva e ela está praguejando contra nós.

— Acha que ela está louca?

— Sim. Assim como com sir Neil, a raiva e a amargura finalmente lhe roubaram o juízo, a deixaram maluca. — Ouviu-se uma suave batida na porta e Gillyanne entreabriu-a e quase riu diante da espiada cautelosa que Diarmot deu para dentro. — Acabamos aqui. E as outras?

— Puseram para fora tudo que queríamos saber e estão choran do e clamando inocência.—Diarmot entrou na cozinha e arquejou: — Nossa, ela está quase careca!

Ao se voltar, Gillyanne olhou para Meg por um instante. Parecia realmente patética. Tudo que sobrara da gloriosa cabeleira eram uns tufos aqui e ali pela cabeça. Joan fora, talvez, excessivamente zelosa em seu trabalho, o que era compreensível. E Meg se mostrara notavelmente teimosa na recusa em confessar, apesar da ira violenta em que mergulhara.

— Deixamos um pouco — murmurou Gillyanne. — Cuidado ao se aproximar dela. Está quase louca, eu acho, e é um tipo de loucura perigosa. Todo ódio e fúria são em grande parte dirigidos aos homens. Ela precisa ficar bem presa também.

Diarmot chamou seus irmãos, Drew e Nanty, para ajudar a ele e a James. Foram preciso os quatro pois, no momento em que foi solta da cadeira, Meg começou a lutar como um animal encurra lado. Enquanto ela e Joan tentavam ficar o mais longe possível da mulher que gritava vingança, Gillyanne desejou que um dos homens apenas deixasse Meg inconsciente. E acompanhou Joàn no profundo suspiro de alívio quando Meg foi finalmente amarrada e amordaçada. Drew chamou dois outros homens para levar Meg dali, para os calabouços.

Quando Gillyanne entrou no salão, a maneira com que todos a fitaram deixou-a constrangida. Os olhos arregalados de Peg e Jen-ny eram os piores e Gillyanne sentiu-se aliviada quando Diarmot

as levou para um pequeno quarto da torre. Ela se aproximou da mesa e serviu-se de uma caneca de vinho.

— Deveremos partir para o castelo do conde ao raiar da manhã — disse Diarmot, ao voltar. — Acha que pode nos acompanhar?

—Talvez eu pudesse cavalgar com alguém. Não creio que pese tanto que possa atrasar o passo do cavalo. Diarmot sorriu e concordou.

— Só preciso decidir quem irá ficar aqui. Drew — ele começou e suspirou com o protesto do jovem. — Você conhece as regras de Connor. Um dos cinco irmãos deve sempre ficar.

—Não—James o interrompeu —, eu ficarei. Depois de chegar de Dublin, não estou com vontade de voltar ao lombo de um cavalo.

— Já que está tudo resolvido, creio que irei me deitar — disse Gillyanne, inclinando a cabeça ao desejar boa-noite aos homens e sorrindo para James, que se apressou em acompanhá-la até o quarto. — Como está a família?

— Muito bem. Mamãe mandou um ungüento para passar no ferimento. Espera ver como vai a cura com os próprios olhos muito em breve.

— Em breve? — Gillyanne ficou tensa.

— Dois, três dias. — James pousou a mão no ombro de Gillyanne, obrigando-a a fitá-lo. — Ainda incerta?

— Sim. Mas creio que estou muito cansada para pensar nisso agora.

— Descanse. Só uma última coisa. Mamãe diz para você se perguntar se está disposta a arriscar tudo antes de desistir de Connor, se seu orgulho vale tanto, que talvez fosse melhor deixá-lo de lado e deixar que o homem soubesse exatamente o que irá perder se você o deixar. Durma bem, prima. — Beijou-a na face e se afastou.

 **Capítulo** **XVIII**

Payton? — Gillyanne exclamou, incrédula, quando o belo primo levantou-se para cumprimentá-la, assim que ela entrou no salão de Dinnock. — Payton! — gritou, e correu para lançar-se nos braços dele.

— Você está ótima, adorável — disse Payton, e beijou-a na testa.

— Sim, estou bem.

Gillyanne tomou a mão de Payton na sua e apresentou-o aos demais. Encaroçado e Fiona o cumprimentaram alegremente, porém os outros permaneceram cautelosos. Os homens sempre reagiam assim para com Payton, até conhecê-lo melhor. Contudo, Gillyanne ficou a imaginar porque sir Robert e Sir David mostravam-se tão cautelosos como os irmãos de Connor. Talvez fossem aliados mais próximos do que algum deles tivesse se dado conta. O laço não fora reconhecido porque não fora testado antes.

— Como aconteceu de você estar aqui, Payton? — ela pergun tou. — Não sabia que conhecia o conde.

— Oh, não conheço, apenas de cumprimentar — retrucou Pay ton. — Eu o vi na corte. Estou aqui porque o conde notificou ao rei o assassinato de Sir Neil MacEnroy. O intendente do conde, Peter, me caçou, explicou o assunto e disse que o conde julgava

melhor ter um de seus parentes aqui. — Payton deu de ombros. — Então fui ao rei, disse-lhe que voltaria para casa por algum tempo e perguntei se tinha alguma diligência da qual quisesse me encarregar, principalmente uma que pudesse realizar por ele durante minha viagem a Donncoill. Por conseguinte, fui escolhido para trazer a resposta do rei a Dinnock e o assunto não ficou inteiramente nas mãos do conde.

— Oh, que bom.

— Você tem provas de que seu marido é inocente? O conde e eu jantamos juntos e ele me contou a triste história. Seu marido tinha boas razões para querer o tio morto.

— Connor não matou o tio, Payton. Não sabia a verdade sobre aquele homem até que o conde lhe contou tudo. Tenho provas que mostram que o assassinato foi cometido quando Connor não estava perto daquela cabana e duas testemunhas do paradeiro dele para confirmar isso. Também tenho a verdadeira assassina, embora eu receio que esteja louca no momento. Existem contudo duas testemunhas do assassinato. São as mesmas mulheres que acusaram Connor. Acha que o conde aceitará isso?

— Só há um jeito de ter certeza. Você deve perguntar a ele. Ei-lo que chega. Você se sairá bem.

—Esteja pronto para trazer aquelas mulheres — Gillyanne dis se a Diarmot e então caminhou até o conde.

Gillyanne rilhou os dentes por ter de cumprir as formalidades. A cortesia às vezes era pura tortura.

— Então, milady, veio impedir que seu pobre marido caia em depressão mais uma vez? — perguntou o conde. — Ouvi dizer que foi muito bem-sucedida antes.

Gillyanne controlou o impulso de enrubescer e praguejar. Não precisava ver o brilho divertido nos olhos do conde nem ouvir a inflexão de sua voz para saber que ele lhe ouvira os berros de prazer na noite em que visitara Connor. Talvez tivesse de usar uma mordaça quando ela e o marido faziam amor. Logo toda a Escócia

saberia que Lady Gillyanne MacEnroy berrava como um clarim quando se deitava com o marido. Era de mortificar qualquer um.

— Ele está deprimido de novo, milorde? — ela perguntou, sabendo que seu ar de inocência não enganaria o conde.

— Não. Está cansado de ficar aprisionado, entretanto. Quem são aquelas pessoas com seu primo?

Apontando cada um enquanto os nomeava, Gillyanne acrescentou:

— Vieram me ajudar. Creio que posso provar que Connor não poderia ter matado Neil pois estava em outro lugar quando o as sassinato foi cometido. — Ela olhou para Peter. — Você chegou à cabana ao entardecer?

— Sim—respondeu Peter. — Voltamos depressa para cá antes que escurecesse.

— E o sangue ainda estava fresco?

— Estava mais fresco que seco.

— E já que Meg lhe contara que vira Connor matar o tio, isso significa que o homem foi morto depois do meio-dia.

— Sim, isso seria o mais provável — retrucou o conde.

— Então Connor não poderia ter cometido o assassinato pois estava à procura de sir Robert Dalglish, em Dunspier, para ver se ele poderia ajudá-lo a descobrir quem tentara me matar. Dali, foi atrás de sir David Goudie, em Aberwellen, para ver o que ele sabia. Depois, tomou o rumo de Deilcladach e mandou Diarmot e Encaroçado continuarem em frente enquanto ele passava na cabana para conversar com Meg e talvez com o tio, duas pessoas que agora sabia serem as culpadas. Eu trouxe sir Robert e sir David comigo, pois eles se ofereceram gentilmente para atestar tudo que acabei de dizer.

Gillyanne ficou sentada enquanto o conde ouvia os dois cavaleiros. Robert e David não apenas confirmaram o que ela dissera, mas também deixaram claro que não acreditavam que Connor pudesse ter matado sir Neil. Quando o conde os dispensou, Gillyanne

percebeu que o conde acreditava na inocência de Connor. Podia lhe sentir o alívio por poder declará-lo inocente.

— Muito bem pensado, milady — disse o conde. — Eu jamais julgaria que uma mulher fosse capaz de perceber a importância de o sangue estar ou não seco.

— Ah, ora, venho de uma família abençoada com muitas curandeiras experientes — ela retrucou. São pequenos detalhes que se observa ao aprender tais habilidades.

— Não seja modesta, milady. Foi uma bela defesa, precisa e sem deixar dúvidas. Suponho que pretenda me apresentar o verdadeiro assassino agora.

— Sim, mas acho que o senhor já sabe quem é. — Olhou para os companheiros. — Podem trazê-las agora, por favor?

O conde suspirou e meneou a cabeça.

— As mulheres, é claro. Aquela de nome Meg?

— Sim, milorde. As outras duas mentiram por ela, porém estavam com muito medo. Há loucura brilhando nos olhos de Meg, milorde, e eu posso entender porque as mulheres a temiam e faziam o que ela dizia, principalmente ao se verem às voltas com o assassinato de um cavaleiro. Contudo tais mentiras mancharam o nome de meu marido e poderiam mandá-lo para as galés. E elas não contaram a verdade de boa vontade ou apenas porque era o certo, mas por medo. Eu as defrontei com uma ameaça maior e mais imediata. Portanto, receio que eu não possa resolver o que fazer com elas.

— Se não empunharam o punhal ou tramaram o assassinato, não as mandarei enforcar.—Ele sorriu quando Gillyanne suspirou de alívio.—Porém, o mais depende de quanta culpa compartilham com a líder. Pelo amor de Deus — exclamou, ao olhar de olhos arregalados para a porta.

Gillyanne encolheu-se ligeiramente quando Diarmot e Angus arrastaram Meg até diante do conde, com Robert e David a acompanhar Peg e Jenny, extremamente abatidas. Amarrada e amorda çada, a se debater na mão dos captores, a cabeça raspada evidente,

era uma triste figura, realmente. Seu olhar, contudo, e os sentimentos de ódio e abominação que Gillyanne ainda sentia nela, diziam que qualquer simpatia que sua aparência pudesse despertar logo seria dissipada quando a mordaça fosse retirada.

O conde mostrou-se firme quando falou com Jenny e Peg. As duas mulheres contavam a verdade agora, encolhendo-se entre Robert e David quando Meg a fitava com um olhar malevolente.

Depois que as duas foram retiradas do salão, o conde ordenou que a mordaça de Meg fosse removida. Mesmo o conde arregalou os olhos diante dos palavrões, blasfémias e a confusa ladainha de ódio e fúria que brotou da boca da mulher. Gillyanne rezou para que ele não estivesse tão chocado que perdesse os bocados de confissão que se espalhavam entre tanto veneno.

— Amordace-a — Lorde Dunstan ordenou, com voz sombria. — Como não enxerguei tamanha loucura? — ele se perguntou enquanto Meg era amordaçada e arrastada para fora pela guarda.

— Estava bem escondida, milorde — Gillyanne retrucou. — Creio que o assassinato trouxe tudo à tona. Mesmo as razões pelas quais ela matou sir Neil MacEnroy podem ter ajudado a romper o controle que ela exercia sobre isso. Depois, o plano bem elaborado de ver Connor enforcado pelo crime foi por água abaixo. A cada pequena coisa que dava errado, ela perdia mais e mais o controle sobre essa loucura que habitava dentro dela. Assim que a raiva tornou-se tão grande que arrebentou as rédeas, isso tudo transbordou.

— O que aconteceu aos cabelos dela?

— Ah, bem, assim como se faz quando alguém tem febre, foi preciso cortá-los para tentar libertar os demónios de que ela está possuída.

— Demónios, hein? Então por que deixaram alguns tufos aqui e ali?

Gillyanne pôde perceber que o conde não acreditara em uma Palavra do que ela acabara de dizer. Felizmente também sentiu

que não se importava com a mentira nem que ela tivesse forçado a confissão de Meg.

— Bem, nós não quisemos deixá-la inteiramente careca. — Gillyanne esperou que todos parassem de rir e perguntou, com doçura: — Vai libertar meu marido agora, milorde?

— Claro. Peter, vá e traga o marido dela. — Assim que Peter saiu, o conde voltou-se para Gillyanne. — Vou mandar enforcar Meg. Pode ser até uma gentileza já que ela está completamente louca. As outras duas mulheres serão mandadas para uma propriedade distante. Não terão permissão de partir, porém poderão escolher — ou trabalham honestamente ou de costas. Não me importo.

Nem Gillyanne. Não queria que fossem enforcadas porém precisavam ser punidas pelo que tinham feito, ao acusar Connor injustamente.

Payton postou-se ao lado da prima e lhe deu um abraço.

— Saiu-se bem, moça. Muito bem. Ah, creio que seu marido está chegando — ele murmurou. — E com pressa. Ansioso para sair daquele quartinho, sem dúvida.

Gillyanne agarrou o punho que Connor ia desferir no belo rosto de Payton e exclamou:

— O que está fazendo?

— O que parece que eu estou fazendo? — Connor esbravejou e logo teve vontade de rir ao ver o jeito com que Gillyanne se pendurava com as duas mãos em seu punho. — Pretendo esmurrar esse sujeitinho bonito e esborrachá-lo no chão. — Solte-me.

— Ele é meu primo. E um hóspede do conde. Não pode esmurrá-lo.

Connor olhou para o conde e concordou.

— Creio que você tem primos demais — resmungou. Gillyanne soltou o punho de Connor e ficou surpresa quando ele a segurou pela mão e puxou-a para perto.

— Connor, este é meu primo, sir Payton Murray de Donncoill — ela murmurou, quando Payton se postou diante deles outra vez.

— Payton, este é meu marido, sir Connor MacEnroy, lorde de Deilcladach. — Os dois se inclinaram de um jeito brusco.

— Por que está aqui? — Connor perguntou a Payton, ao se recordar de algumas das histórias que Neil havia contado a respeito daquele belo homem.

— Quando o conde avisou o rei sobre a morte de sir Neil MacEnroy, perguntando se o julgamento poderia ser deixado em suas mãos, pediu também que um Murray fosse aquele que trouxesse a resposta do rei. Afinal, você está casado com uma Murray. Por enquanto.

Ao ver o modo com que os olhos de Connor se estreitavam, Gillyanne se apressou em dizer:

— Bem, agora poderemos desfrutar de uma bela visita.

— Não, agora voltaremos a Deilcladach. — Connor olhou para o conde. — Estou livre?

— Sim — respondeu o conde. — Sua esposa me trouxe o verdadeiro assassino. Seu acusador — aquela mulher, Meg. Ela será enforcada e as duas companheiras mandadas para bem longe.

E, naturalmente, como herdeiro de sir Neil, todas as propriedades dele virão para você. É um pequeno legado porém creio que, com quatro irmãos e uma irmã para sustentar, você ficará satisfeito.

— Diarmot levantará tudo que meu tio possuía, milorde. Não creio que sir Neil tivesse um relatório.

Ou um relatório honesto, pensou Gillyanne. A maneira com que o conde e Connor se olhavam lhe dizia que ambos pensavam o mesmo. Não havia como saber o que Diarmot acabara de receber porém com certeza faria bom uso disso.

— Eu a verei em breve — Payton disse a Gillyanne.

— Quando? — ela perguntou, vendo que Connor o fitava de cara fechada.

— Depois de amanhã. Daqui a duas noites. Espero que saiba o que fazer com elas, querida.

— Se partirmos agora, chegaremos em casa a tempo de você

me preparar um banho — disse Connor, ao puxar Gillyanne pela mão e arrastá-la para fora do salão.

Ainda atordoada com as palavras de Payton, Gillyanne despediu-se com palavras de gratidão para o conde. Duas noites, o primo dissera. Duas curtas noites para tentar conseguir um sinal de afei ção por parte do marido, antes de fazer uma escolha. Na primeira, resolveu, ela iria simplesmente desfrutar do fato de que Connor estava livre e seguro. Depois de tudo que acontecera nos últimos dias, não tinha cabeça para arquitetar algum plano.

Quando rumavam para casa, Gillyanne olhou ao redor e percebeu que estavam cavalgando longe dos demais. E estremeceu quando a mão do marido insinuou-se para dentro de suas ceroulas e ele começou a acariciá-la lentamente.

— Connor — ela gemeu, baixinho —, os outros.

— Não podem nos ver.

— Posso fazer barulho.

— E eu o abafarei com um beijo.

— Vão perceber o que estamos fazendo.

— Se olharem por outro ângulo, pensarão que estou tentando seduzir minha esposa.

— Isso é sedução?

— Sim. — Mordeu-lhe o lóbulo da orelha. — Agora, quietinha, mulher — ele deslizou um dedo para dentro dela, bem fundo, e saboreou o gemido de prazer — e cavalgue.

 **Capítulo** **XIX**

A claridade do quarto assustou Gillyanne, quando ela se espreguiçou. Então suspirou e sentou-se. Era o sol, a brilhante luz do sol da manhã tardia. Connor naturalmente decidira que ela precisava descansar e ordenara a todos que a deixassem dormir. Era consideração, gentileza da parte dele, e poderia ser um sinal de ternura. Também era a última coisa que Gillyanne desejava. Tinha muito a planejar para ficar dormindo o dia todo.

Fez as abluções matinais e se vestiu. Chegara a hora de conseguir uma clara indicação do que o marido sentia por ela.

Pergunte a si mesma se seu orgulho irá lhe dar tanto conforto. Resolva o quanto está disposta a arriscar se desistir de Connor.

Gillyanne praguejou quando o conselho da mãe ressoou em sua mente. Sua mãe tinha razão e ela sabia disso. Só gostaria que não tivesse. Valia a pena subjugar o orgulho, mesmo que por uma noite? A resposta era sim.

Depois de prender os cabelos, Gillyanne abriu a porta e seguiu até o salão. Era assustador pensar em abrir o coração, expor os sentimentos a um homem que dera poucas indicações do que sentia Por ela. Connor era muito possessivo, o que a maioria dos homens era. Não mais se mostrava ardente de noite e frio durante o dia, Porém não era mais afetuoso. Conversava mais com ela agora,

porém somente quando estavam sozinhos no quarto e muito pouco. Era uma verdadeira troca de preocupações, mágoas ou alegrias. A paixão entre os dois era fervente e poderosa, porém ela não tinha certeza se Connor a sentia profunda e completamente. A paixão de Gillyanne era mesclada de amor. A de Connor poderia não passar de simples luxúria. Porém teria de enfrentar o jogo. Iria se abrir com ele à espera que tivesse algo com que retribuir. Se não lhe desse nada, magoaria mais do que ela gostaria de pensar. Por isso estava assustada.

— Ah, Joan — disse, quando a criada saiu da cozinha com uma bandeja de pão, queijo, maçãs e leite de cabra —, preciso falar com você. Meu primo Payton disse que minha família chegará amanhã.

Joan colocou a bandeja sobre a mesa e sentou-se ao lado de Gillyanne.

— Vai nos deixar?

— Não existe segredo por aqui?

— Muito pouco. Todos ouvimos o que sir James disse a nosso lorde. A senhora pode pôr um fim a este casamento porquê foi forçada a se casar.

— É quase certeza que meu pai conseguiu o direito de terminar meu casamento com Connor. Só espero que Connor não saiba que me defrontarei com essa escolha amanhã.

—Não direi a ele.—Joan sorriu.—Parece desleal, mas apenas um pouquinho. A senhora quer deixá-lo?

— Oh, não. Eu realmente amo aquele bruto. Joan concordou.

— Porém...

— É errado de minha parte querer alguma coisa dele, algum sinal de afeição? Peço tanto assim?

— Não, senhora. Se não tivesse escolha, eu lhe diria para fazer o melhor com isso, encontrar a felicidade que pudesse. Talvez com os filhos que pusesse no mundo ou em manter a casa bem cuidada ou até mesmo ao usar suas habilidades de cura. Porém, a senhora

tem outra opção. Trouxe-lhe um belo pedaço de terra e muitos novos e úteis aliados. Na verdade, deu muito a ele, mesmo ao fazê-lo ver que não faz mal se divertir um pouco. Ele poderia lhe dar mais além de gritar de prazer e ser fiel, embora não seja pouco. Eu poderia jurar que existe algo mais. Contudo...

— Se houver, será que ele iria demonstrar ou manter enterrado dentro dele? Este casamento tem boas coisas, se comparado a outros. Porém, preciso de mais, Joan. Preciso saber o que realmente interessa a meu homem, que eu tenho um pedaço de seu coração. Para ser honesta, eu o queria por inteiro mas, por enquanto, acei taria um pedaço. Vou seguir o conselho de minha mãe, deixar o orgulho de lado e deixar que Connor saiba exatamente o que irá perder se eu o deixar.

— Uma mulher sábia. E como planeja fazer isso?

— Pretendo mostrar o que está em meu coração. Não sou como ele, porém ninguém pode desejar oferecer tudo apenas para se sentir menosprezada. É muito sofrimento. Contudo, eu o farei e quem sabe ele se mostre mais terno e me dê algo em que ancorar minhas esperanças. Se não, bem, a humilhação não há de durar para sempre, pois posso ir-me embora amanhã.

— Se ele não lhe der essa esperança, merece que a senhora o deixe. E se ele cair em si mais tarde?

— Não me torturarei com essa esperança, porém se ele me oferecer um pouco do que preciso,-posso voltar. Eu o amo demais.

— E como posso ajudar?

— Bem, começo a recear que toda a Escócia saiba que existe um lugar onde Connor e eu combinamos. Eu gostaria que isso fosse um pouquinho diferente — sedutor, romântico.

— Porque você poderia ter a coragem de que precisa.

— Exatamente. Talvez umas poucas ervas para o banho. De cheiros másculos, é claro. Se sentir o aroma de rosas e lavanda, provavelmente vai fugir para Edimburgo. — Gillyanne riu com Joan. — E velas.

— Das boas, com um toque de perfume. Sim, temos algumas.

— Todas as comidas favoritas de Connor, principalmente os doces. Nada de morangos. Se eu comer um, vai me dar coceiras.

— O que não é muito sedutor.

— Não. Cobertas macias junto com as que estão lá. Meu primo Payton sempre diz que coisas macias agradam a um homem e que as mulheres adoram a sensação delas na pele. E se alguém sabe de algo a respeito disso, é meu primo Payton. Ah, e algo provocante para vestir. Eu tenho.

— Tem?

— Sim. Minha prima Avery me deu. Ela acha que roupas assim fazem uma moça se sentir linda e atraente. E diz mais, que algumas vezes provoca mais um homem do que se você estivesse nua.

—- Se a senhora ficar, gostaria de conversar mais sobre o que seus primos lhe ensinaram. — Joan corou. — Talvez se eu for... bem, mais esperta, meu Malcolm não vá procurar outra moça de novo.

— Ah, Joan, eu ficaria feliz em lhe contar. Porém, Malcolm, eu creio, acreditava no que aquele idiota do Neil lhes disse durante anos — que ter amantes e uma esposa é perfeitamente aceitável, todos os homens têm e as esposas sabem, permitem e até agradecem.

Joan sorriu ligeiramente.

—Quando Malcolm veio se desculpar, eu lhe disse essas coisas. Eu realmente julgava que eu não me importava, que sabia o que todos os homens faziam. Acho que o deixei surdo ao reclamar de tamanha idiotice.

— Que bom para você. Agora, vamos aos planos para minha noite de confissão.

— Ah, senhora, estou tão esperançosa que dê certo...

— Não mais do que eu, Joan, não mais do que eu.

Connor entrou no quarto e parou, imobilizado de surpresa. Lentamente fechou a porta atrás de si. Havia um aroma a pairar no ar, um cheiro de ervas que achou muito agradável. A lareira não estava acesa, porém havia velas por todo o quarto, a iluminá-lo

com uma luz suave. Ele não sabia de onde tinham vindo, mas o chão estava coberto com macias peles de carneiro e um manto de veludo vermelho estava sobre a cama. A mesa perto da lareira exibia uma grande variedade de comida e bebida. Gillyanne estava de pé ao lado da banheira, usando uma camisola e um négligée do mais puro linho que eleja vira, preso ao corpo por fitas delicadas.

— O que é tudo isso? — ele perguntou, ao se aproximar dela e começar a tirar o gibão.

— Uma pequena celebração. Você está livre e o perigo passou — ela murmurou, ao ajudá-lo a se despir.

Só de vê-la se mover, as roupas e os longos cabelos a se balançarem numa provocante dança, fez com que Connor desejasse dei tá-la sobre uma das peles de carneiro e possui-la no chão.

— Você já se banhou.

— Sim. — Gillyanne dobrou-lhe cuidadosamente as roupas e colocou-as de lado enquanto ele entrava na banheira. — Esta noite é para você.

— Para mim? Quero você comigo dentro da banheira.

— Não.—ela murmurou, ao esfregá-lo. — Temos a noite toda. Aquilo soava muito intrigante, pensou Connor. Uma coisa que ele tinha de sobra era paciência e controle, ou pelo menos costumava ter até que descobrira o que era fazer amor com Gillyanne. Também gostava da ideia de celebrar a liberdade, de ter o nome limpo. Quisera celebrar na noite anterior, porém depois de uma relação altamente satisfatória, ele percebera que Gillyanne estava exausta. Tinha feito de tudo para livrá-lo da acusação, e ele quase se esquecera que fora ferida, poucos dias antes. Era evidente que estava bem descansada agora, ele pensou, ao sair da banheira e ao deixar que a esposa o enxugasse.

Arregalou os olhos ao sentir que depois da toalha que lhe enxugava as costas, veio o toque cálido dos lábios dela. Connor fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, procurando controlar-se. Quando ela o beijou nos quadris, ele estremeceu.

Ela continuou a secar-lhe os braços e a excitá-lo com pequenos beijos.

— Quanto tempo pretende demorar? — ele perguntou, numa voz rouca.

— Muito tempo. Por que negar a uma moça a oportunidade de desfrutar desse belo corpo?

Connor estremeceu mais uma vez quando ela lhe lambeu os mamilos. E Gillyanne continuou até o ventre, acariciando-lhe as nádegas e murmurando elogios. Ele sabia que era grande e forte e que as moças pareciam gostar de sua aparência, porém ninguém jamais dissera isso em tons tão calorosos. Gillyanne dizia em voz alta o que ele vira nos olhos dela e ele descobriu que isso provocava um sentimento prazeroso dentro de si. Ela o julgava bonito, perfeito, o que o excitava. Era bobagem, claro.

— Esqueceu um lugar — disse, quando ela passou do ventre para as pernas, ignorando aquela parte dele que ansiava em ser tocada.

— Como se pudesse — ela murmurou, ao enxugar e beijar as longas pernas e o vão das coxas. — Só estou guardando o melhor para o final.

Começou a enxugar-lhe os testículos com mais cuidado e atenção do que era necessário. Tocou-lhe o membro com um gesto suave.

— Tão grande, tudo que qualquer mulher pediria. Acho que você é lindo aqui também. Todo feito de seda e aço. Quando eu o vejo assim, duro e arrogante, só posso pensar em como se enterra dentro de mim, enchendo-me de prazer.

Connor gemeu baixinho, e enfiou os dedos nos cabelos de Gillyanne, enquanto ela o lambia.

— Moça, você já me deixou ardendo em chamas e não tenho certeza do quanto eu possa agüentar.

—Aproveite, meu amor. Eu posso esperar. Aproveite até o fim, se desejar.

Ele não sabia exatamente o que Gillyanne dissera, se realmente

lhe oferecia um prazer do qual só ouvira falar e que não tivera coragem de pedir ou tentar induzi-la a fazer. Só pôde deixar escapar um gemido rouco quando ela começou a amá-lo com a boca. O calor da cavidade, o toque da língua e as carícias das mãos hábeis o faziam tremer. Por tanto tempo quanto conseguiu, ficou a vê-la acariciá-lo, mesmo que soubesse que a visão tornava mais difícil manter o controle. Então perdeu a capacidade de pensar com coerência, e afundou no prazer que ela lhe proporcionava.

Após um alívio que o deixou cego e trémulo, passado algum tempo, Connor se deu conta do que fizera. Gillyanne o mantivera no limiar do clímax por tanto tempo que ele não sabia exatamente quando mergulhara no êxtase. Cautelosamente, abriu os olhos, e viu que ela lhe beijava o ventre. Ao erguê-la de pé, percebeu que estava atordoada e ruborizada de desejo. Nenhum sinal de desgosto. Por dentro, soltou uma risada de prazer e alívio e levou-a para uma das cadeiras perto da mesa. Sentou-se e puxou-a para o colo.

Começou a dar-lhe de comer e deixou que ela o alimentasse, vendo que a respiração de Gillyanne voltava ao normal. Era um homem de sorte. Jamais tivera uma amante tão apaixonada e nunca haveria de esperar encontrar uma na pessoa frágil e bem-nascida de Gillyanne. Timidez e modéstia ocasionalmente emergiam, tentando confinar a paixão, porém Gillyanne não as deixava vencer. Ele, por sua vez, queria tais emoções completamente afogadas. Pretendia pagar de volta o ato de amor que ela lhe dera e um pouco de vinho facilitaria tudo. Fez Gillyanne beber um bom gole.

Algo, contudo, o angustiava. Uma leve insatisfação. Não fazia sentido. O que poderia ser? Tinha uma esposa que lhe trouxera um belo dote, uma que ajudava a restituir a Deilcladach a glória que nem ele sabia que algum dia havia desfrutado, uma que achava linda e uma que o chamava de "meu amor".

Quase se engasgou com o vinho que bebia. Meu amor, ela o Chamara de meu amor. Connor percebeu de súbito o quanto desejava realmente que isso fosse verdadeiro. Ele a queria bem mais do que apaixonada, mais que apreciadora de seu corpo, mais que

obediente e cumpridora de seus deveres como esposa. Ele queria que gostasse dele, que o amasse. Ali estava a raiz da insatisfação. Ele não sabia realmente como Gillyanne se sentia a respeito dele, só podia imaginar pelo jeito com que o fitava ou o acariciava. Ao pensar nas maneiras de mantê-la a seu lado, ele ponderara sobre a paixão que partilhavam, até considerara dar-lhe filhos, porém, agora, ele sabia que o que era preciso para mantê-la em Deilcladach era amor. Gillyanne tinha de amá-lo ou ele não poderia jamais ter certeza de que ela ficaria ali. E Connor resolveu que, antes que deixassem aquele quarto, teria de saber o que havia realmente no coração da esposa.

— Foi uma ótima refeição, moça — disse, e colocou-a de pé. Gillyanne franziu a testa quando Connor começou a tirar todas as coisas da mesa.

— Não precisa fazer isso.

— Sim, preciso. — Assim que a mesa estava limpa, olhou para ela. — É uma noite para mim, não é? Para celebrar?

— Sim.

— Então tire essa roupa bonita, moça.

— Era para provocá-lo.

— Oh, já fez seu trabalho e é por isso que quero que tire. Connor ficou a observar enquanto ela soltava o négligée e a camisola, deixando-as escorregar até os pés. Os longos cabelos a reluzir com toques avermelhados à luz das velas, eram um manto a lhe cobrir os seios enquanto Gillyanne dobrava cada peça e as colocava numa cadeira. Ela era magra e frágil, porém ele julgava aquele corpo simplesmente lindo. Um arrepio percorreu Gillyanne quando ele beijou-a pela coluna e depois pelas nádegas, antes de voltá-la para que o encarasse. Afastou-lhe os cabelos e deslizou as mãos para os seios. E se deliciou quando os mamilos endureceram ao toque de seus dedos e a respiração de Gillyanne se acelerou. Lentamente, ele correu as mãos até o ventre dela e insinuou-as entre as pernas. Ela tentou comprimir as coxas. Um rápido olhar

para a face de Gillyanne mostrou que estava ligeiramente constrangida.

— Ah, moça, você diz que me acha bonito. Para mim — ele acariciou-lhe a parte mais íntima com os dedos hábeis —, isto é beleza. — Endireitou-se, pegou a pele de carneiro e estendeu-a sobre a mesa. Depois, ergueu a esposa do chão e sentou-a sobre a pele. — Pretendo me afogar em tamanha beleza — murmurou, ao puxar a cadeira para perto da mesa e sentar-se.

— Connor — ela balbuciou, mas os ombros largos entre suas pernas a impediram de fechar as coxas.

— Ora — ele tirou a mão com que ela tentava se proteger —, não lhe neguei o prazer que me proporcionou.

— Não, porém você é homem. Homens não têm qualquer modéstia.

— Vou ensiná-la a não ter nenhuma neste quarto.

Connor inclinou-se e começou a beijar-lhe os seios até sentir que ela se soltava. Acariciando-lhe as pernas, prendeu-as entre os ombros. Quando se pós a lhe beijar o ventre, Gillyanne já se agitava e balbuciava e gemia do jeito que ele tanto gostava. Todo o corpo dela ficou tenso, contudo, quando ele finalmente alcançou o objetivo e correu a língua por aqueles pêlos macios e avermelhados.

—Minha linda Gilly, seja sincera; você gosta disso tanto quanto eu. Só estou retribuindo o presente que você me deu. — Beijou-a de novo. —: Diga-me, Gilly. Diga-me o quanto gosta disso.

Gillyanne gritou num misto de prazer e relutância quando o calor daquele beijo íntimo espalhou-se por todo seu corpo, a acabar com toda a resistência e a deixar apenas o prazer.

— Sim, Connor, sim. Isso me deixa louca.

Ela enterrou os dedos nos cabelos dele, enquanto ele a amava. Ficou a observá-lo possui-la assim, e subitamente compreendeu Porque ele a observara quando lhe dera prazer. Era embriagador, aumentava as sensações deliciosas. Logo a força do desejo obrigou-a a fechar os olhos. Quando o alívio explodiu em convulsões, ela caiu sobre a mesa, a lhe gritar o nome, porém ele continuou

incansável, a lhe reacender o desejo antes que findasse. Da segunda vez em que chegou ao clímax, ela gritou que o amava.

Quando Gillyanne recuperou o senso, sentiu que Connor acalmava o calor que ainda a requeimava com um pano úmido. E quando isso provocou uma faísca de interesse em seu corpo saciado, ela se maldisse: era uma devassa. E se lembrou que seu plano lhe escapara das mãos. Corou e então sorriu, quando Connor inclinou-se e beijou-a na face.

— Então, minha esposa me ama — disse Connor, ao lhe mordiscar a orelha.

Ela estremeceu de prazer quando ele traçou o contorno da orelha com a língua. Era uma completa rendição ao plano que ela concebera. Sabia que pretendia lhe dizer que o amava. Contudo, seria de um jeito romântico, quando ela estivesse no controle. Berrar quando estava sobre a mesa como um filé de hadoque era indigno. Pior, isso dava o controle a Connor e não o faria sentir-se obrigado a lhe oferecer algumas palavras de afeição, em retorno.

— Sua esposa disse isso, não é?

— Sim, disse.

— Talvez você tenha imaginado. — Seu corpo ávido fez com que ela lhe acariciasse as pernas com os pés.

— Já que colocou isso aos berros para fora, suponho que posso perguntar ao pessoal no salão, para verificar. Talvez até mesmo aos rapazes no estábulo.

— Estou começando a pensar que sou eu que estou enganada — ela resmungou e gemeu quando ele a penetrou profundamente, segurando-a pelas nádegas.

—E creio que terei de fazê-la dizer de novo. Só para ter certeza, sabe?

Gillyanne olhou para o teto do quarto e repetiu cada palavrão que sabia. Ele a fizera dizer de novo que o amava. Na verdade, daquela vez que ele lhe amarrara os pulsos nos paus da cama e

lambera o creme que espalhara sobre ela, Gillyanne suspeitava que tivesse murmurado que o amava uma dúzia de vezes.

E que declarações ouvira? Nenhuma. Nem uma. Ao pensar no que ele dissera naquela noite exaustiva e sensual, ela não conseguia encontrar uma única palavra que expressasse algum sentimento mais profundo da parte dele. Sabia da paixão de Connor, sabia que o excitava, porém o que havia no coração do marido, ela não tinha a menor ideia.

Saiu da cama e se lavou rapidamente. A vontade de chorar era forte, porém ela se recusou a permitir isso. Não conseguira arrancar alguma palavra de amor de Connor com toda a paixão que haviam compartilhado. Certamente não haveria de querer uma vaga declaração de afeição porque ele estivesse com pena dela ou só por que ele quisesse que ela parasse de chorar.

Depois de tomar um gole de cidra, voltou para a cama e viu as duas faixas de linho amarradas aos paus da cabeceira. Olhou para o marido adormecido, deitado de costas, e depois para o pote de creme espesso sobre a mesa. Talvez fosse a hora de recuperar o controle do jogo. Pelo menos mais tarde, quando se visse atormentada pelas lembranças daquela noite, ela pudesse se recordar que tudo terminara com ela a segurar as rédeas.

Connor acordou ao sentir um pano frio e úmido a lhe correr pelo corpo. Abriu os olhos a tempo de ver Gillyanne jogar o pano de lado. Estava ajoelhada a seu lado, completamente nua e linda, e bebia uma caneca de vinho. Quando levou a mão para alcançá-la, ele arregalou os olhos. Estava bem amarrado aos paus da cama. Encarou-a de novo. Gillyanne colocava a caneca de lado e pegava o pote de creme que ele espalhara sobre ela e lambera por imenso e delicioso prazer. Um calor o percorreu por inteiro. Ao lhe encontrar o olhar, pensou ter visto uma profunda tristeza e sofrimento refletidos ali, mas que desapareceram depressa. Talvez tivesse imaginado coisas.

— Vingança?

— Sim.

— Bem, o pobre prisioneiro pode pedir um pequeno bónus?

— Espera misericórdia?

— Um pouquinho. Quando eu não puder mais suportar o tormento, quero meter-me dentro de você. Quero estar enterrado bem fundo em seu calor quando tudo terminar.

— Pensarei nisso — disse ela, e limpou a rouquidão denunciadora da voz.

— E quem sabe você seja boazinha para se aproximar um pouco, de vez em quando, para que eu possa provar um bocadinho doce.

Quando ficava a imaginar que bocadinho doce iria oferecer primeiro, Gillyanne praguejou involuntariamente. Era duro sufocar o orgulho só para estar com as rédeas na mão.

 **Capítulo** **XX**

\- Connor, creio que temos um problema.

Arrancado da agradável lembrança de Gillyanne a lhe dizer que o amava, Connor levou algum tempo para entender. Fechou o livro de contabilidade.

— Problema?

— Sim. Os Murrays voltaram.

— Onde está Gillyanne?

— Saiu para encontrá-los. Ela sabia que estavam para chegar.

Connor saltou da cadeira. Agora compreendia o pleno signifi cado da noite anterior. Ou Gillyanne estava lhe dizendo adeus ou quisera algo dele, algo que ele falhara em lhe dar. Descartou a ideia de que fosse uma despedida, embora gostasse menos ainda da outra alternativa. Uma mulher não falaria com um homem como ela fizera, o amaria como o amara ou lhe desnudaria a alma, se tudo que quisesse fosse ir embora. Ela tentara obter dele uma razão para ficar, algo além da paixão que compartilhavam. E tudo que ele fizera fora tirar.

Ele parou nos portões e olhou para as coisas de Gillyanne, todas empacotadas. Voltou os olhos para onde Gillyanne conversava com o pai, com uma mulher baixinha que ele supôs fosse a mãe, com James e aquele sujeito irritante de tão belo, Payton. E ignorando

as palavras de advertência de Diarmot, rumou para onde estavam os Murrays, vagamente consciente que seus irmãos e Encaroçado o seguiam.

—Bem, menina, posso levá-la daqui agora—Eric disse, depois que Gillyanne abraçou e beijou a mãe.

— Aceitaram a alegação de coerção?

— Sim. E seu ferimento?

—Curado o suficiente para cavalgar—ela murmurou, tentando engolir a tristeza.

— Gilly, querida — disse Bethia —, responda-me a três perguntas.

Gillyanne suspirou e olhou para os pés, imaginando porque julgara que poderia ocultar seus sentimentos da mãe.

— Preciso?

— Sim, precisa. Você o ama?

— Sim.

— Quer ir embora?

— Não.

— Está grávida do filho dele?

Era uma pergunta que Gillyanne tinha medo até mesmo de levar em consideração. E no momento em que sua mãe a fez, ela tentou se lembrar da última vez em que menstruara e só conseguiu se recordar que fora pouco antes do casamento. Por um momento tentou afogar a suspeita crescente com desculpas, mas não conseguiu.

Continuou a olhar para o chão. Não era justo, pensou. Estar casada com um homem que ela adorava porém que não podia ou não conseguiria amá-la seria um inferno na terra. Seu pai tinha os meios para livrá-la dessa triste sina e no entanto agora ela não tinha certeza se conseguiria escapar.

— Ah, Gilly — murmurou Bethia, e então suspirou e meneou a cabeça.

— Não tenho certeza — Gillyanne protestou, sem convicção.

— Você tem certeza. Posso ver em seu rosto. Não será tão fácil agora.

— Não foi fácil antes — ela resmungou, lutando contra a vontade de chorar.

— Não conseguiu obter dele alguma coisa para fazê-la ficar? Não existe esperança de que ele goste de você, se não agora, quem sabe mais tarde?

— Não consegui nada e tentei ver com muita insistência.

— Estou certa que sim.

— Você disse que Connor era um homem duro, extremamente controlado — disse Eric. — Talvez você não tenha se esforçado o bastante. Você não pode sentir o que ele sente ou pensa. Está esperando que ele aja como os homens de sua própria família? Você não teve muita sorte com os homens.

— Não tive sorte alguma, papai.

— Idiotas, todos eles. Contudo, quem sabe esse desapontamento lhe anuvie o julgamento. — Eric sorriu. — Ah, Gilly, querida, sei o que receia, sei porque você temeria se defrontar com uma desilusão ano após ano, e contudo, tem certeza absoluta que iria ser assim? Você ama aquele tolo. Não é algo de que possa se afastar. E depois, há o bebê...

— Isso muda tudo — ela terminou por ele. — O que quer que eu faça, papai? Sei que não seria certo ir embora carregando o filho dele e contudo, se eu ficar até ter certeza... — ela deu de ombros. -— Se eu ficar, se não estiver grávida, logo ficarei.

— Oh, querida — murmurou Bethia. — Ele é como aquele lá, um homem forte? — Seu olhar não estava em Gillyanne.

Gillyanne suspirou.

— Ele está vindo para cá, não está?

— Sim. Quem são aquelas pessoas atrás dele?

— Encaroçado e os irmãos de Connor—Gillyanne respondeu, depois de se voltar e ver a pequena comitiva que se aproximava. — Diarmot, Nanty, Angus e Drew. Não vejo Fiona. Puxa, e parece que cada homem, mulher e criança de Deilcladach está olhando

para cá. Seria tolice pensar que esse assunto seria algo particular. E Connor não parece que pretenda torná-lo agradável.

— Um homem pode ficar irritado se sua esposa decide deixá-lo — murmurou Eric, recebendo um olhar de reprovação tanto da esposa como da filha.

Connor parou a poucos passos de distância de Gillyanne e sua família. Ela estava com aquele olhar tristonho outra vez e ele sabia que fora ele que o pusera ali. Só não sabia como tirá-lo. Ela queria algo que Connor não sabia se poderia dar. Os sentimentos que ela buscava estavam lá, dentro dele, ele não poderia mais negar, porém ele não sabia como fazer para que ela soubesse disso, sem que tivesse de desnudar a própria alma. Era aceitável para uma mulher falar tais coisas, mas ele era um homem, um lorde. Deixar que o mundo soubesse o quanto ele precisava dela poderiam fazê-lo parecer fraco, mole. Ela precisava entender que ele não poderia se permitir isso.

— Esposa, venha cá. — Ele estendeu a mão. Ela avançou um passo e então parou.

— Por quê?

— Por quê? Você é minha esposa.

— Não por muito tempo mais.

— Você fez os votos.

— Coagida.

— Maldição, Gilly!

Os irmãos e Encaroçado o cercaram e o obrigaram a recuar uns poucos passos. Connor sabia que deixara o temperamento levar a melhor, mas revelar a raiva era melhor que mostrar o medo que lhe corroía as entranhas. Berrar era mais másculo que cair de joelhos e implorar que ela ficasse.

— Senhor — exclamou Encaroçado —, não vai impedi-la de partir se tudo que sabe fazer é berrar com ela.

Connor respirou fundo para acalmar-se. Controlou o impulso de agarrar Gillyanne e trancá-la no quarto. Depois encontraria tempo para imaginar como poderia ser o poderoso senhor que Deilcladach

precisava e dar à esposa um pouco do amor que ela queria. Não tinha esse tempo agora. Sentia-se encurralado e não gostou.

— Tudo bem, concordo. Não gritarei mais com ela.

— Umas poucas palavras com sentimento não fariam mal — disse Diarmot, quando Connor voltou a aproximar-se dos Murray.

— Volte a Deilcladach comigo, Gillyanne — disse ele, num tom que esperou fosse calmo. — Conversaremos. Tenho certeza de que não quer ir embora.

— Não? Para que eu estaria aqui fora? — Gillyanne ficou surpresa ao sentir que Connor estava profundamente agitado.

— Você é minha esposa. E me ama.

— Sim, ouvimos você lhe dizer — exclamou Drew. — Quase todos em Deilcladach ouviram você dizer isso aos berros.

Gillyanne quase agradeceu a Diarmot por empurrar o irmão para trás. Ela ouviu o pai repetir a palavra berro e não se voltou para encará-lo. O mais importante agora era Connor e se ele daria ou não uma razão para ficar.

— Sim, não se esqueça disso. Eu a faço gritar — disse Connor e ignorou os resmungos dos irmãos que o reprovavam.

Era quase doloroso resistir ao impulso de chutá-lo, especialmente quando Gillyanne ouviu o pai sufocar uma risada, deixando claro que entendera a insinuação de Drew.

— Suponho que com o tempo eu possa encontrar outro que faça o mesmo — A despeito da tristeza, ela quase sorriu diante dos olhares ultrajados de Connor, dos irmãos e de Encaroçado.

—- Não, não fará isso — ele resmungou por entre os dentes cerrados. — Você é minha esposa.

— Connor — disse ela, ao se aproximar uns passos —, preciso de uma razão para continuar aqui. Sim, eu o amo. Porém, enquanto é por isso que anseio por ficar, também é a razão de eu querer partir.

— Isso não faz sentido.

— Faz. Não posso ficar, amando-o como eu amo, quando não tenho nada de volta de sua parte. Não — ela retrucou, quando ele

ia falar —, não falo da paixão que compartilhamos. De alguma forma, isso pode ser obtido em algum outro lugar. Se eu ficar, meu amor por você logo se tornará mais uma maldição que uma bênção. Vejo diante de mim dias de doar a você tudo que eu tenho dentro de mim e de lentamente ficar esfaimada por alguma retribuição. Não posso suportar nem pensar nisso. Pode ser que eu seja egoísta, porém preciso de alguma coisa de você. Não é o caso de ter tudo ou nada. Só peço um pedaço de seu coração.

Ele olhou para todos ao redor e depois para Gillyanne. Connor sabia do que ela precisava, mas as palavras não surgiram. Ao contrário, ele ficou furioso com ela a pressioná-lo assim, com os Murrays por tentá-la levá-la para longe e mesmo com sua família, por esperar tanto dele. Ele se tornara aquilo que Deilcladach precisava e os salvara a todos, e no entanto, agora, pareciam insatisfeitos com o que ele era, queriam que mudasse.

— Então, vá — ele disse, numa voz glacial. — Quebre seus votos. — Voltou-se e rumou para Deilcladach.

— Ele voltará — disse Diarmot, quando ele e os irmãos correram atrás de Connor.

Gillyanne sentiu que sua mãe a circundava pelos ombros, numa demonstração de conforto. O homem que ela amava acabara de lhe dizer que fosse embora e se afastara. Ela deveria se sentir devastada e, contudo, não se sentia. Para sua surpresa, estava na verdade esperançosa. Então percebeu que captava o que Connor estava sentindo. Não eram sentimentos agradáveis, pois Connor lutava contra a raiva, a frustração, a confusão e, o mais surpreendente, contra o medo. Isso porém não importava. Ela o sentira e tinha certeza de que isso era bom.

— Está aborrecida, Gilly, querida — a mãe lhe perguntou, ao ver a expressão pensativa de Gillyanne.

— Não. Acho que talvez eu tenha sido um pouquinho injusta, julgando que Connor pudesse colocar de lado doze anos de auto controle por apenas dois meses e meio de casamento. Pela primeira vez, pude sentir o que ele sente, mamãe.

Eric cruzou os braços no peito quando Connor foi recebido nos portões de Deilcladach por um grande grupo de mulheres.

— Suas aliadas, eu suponho.

— Oh, meu Deus — murmurou Gillyanne ao reconhecer Mairi, Joan e Fiona à frente do que parecia a reunião de toda e qualquer mulher em Deilcladach. — Isso não o deixará muito contente. Ele é o lorde. É quem ele é. É o quê ele é. Connor é muito rígido sobre o que ele deve fazer e ser para cumprir seu dever como lorde. — Franziu a testa ao perceber o olhar severo do pai. — O que foi?

— Sua resposta, moça. Ele se impôs regras quando era quase um menino e seu povo o seguiu. Tais regras mantiveram a todos vivos, ou assim ele acredita. Na verdade, vi um rapaz ordenar que você voltasse para casa e um homem que provavelmente lhe daria tudo que seu coração pudesse desejar, porém que não pensa que consiga.

—Não se quiser permanecer um lorde forte e poderoso e manter Deilcladach em segurança.

— Exatamente. E não creio que seja você que possa forçar uma completa mudança. Está nas mãos do clã de Connor fazê-lo enxergar que ele não perderá estatura se mostrar ternura para com a esposa.

— Talvez eles tenham de mostrar a ele que Connor não precisa lutar por sua aprovação e lealdade. Ele já as conquistou.

— Parece que você deixou sua esposa para trás, Connor — disse Fiona, com um olhar zangado para o irmão.

— Ela quer ir embora — ele retrucou e ficou espantado com os bufos de reprovação das mulheres ao redor.

— Se ela quer partir, é porque você não fez nada para fazê-la querer ficar. Por que não pode dizer alguma coisa gentil pelo me nos uma vez? Diga que é bonita.

— Eu digo — ele protestou, perturbado com a maneira que as mulheres reviravam os olhos de desgosto.

— Não é bom dizer a ela quando estão na cama — disse Joan.

— Não adianta dizer que a mulher é a coisa mais linda do mundo quando se quer que ela erga as saias. Você tem de dizer outras vezes para que ela saiba que pensa assim.

Connor ficou a imaginar quando as rédeas tinham fugido de suas mãos para que seu povo se atrevesse a lhe dar instruções.

— Sou um lorde e um homem, e um homem não... Ai! — olhou para a mulher magra que acabara de lhe espetar a perna com uma vara. -— Mãe Mary!

Encaroçado tentou afastar a mãe só para receber um soco no estômago.

— Mãe, a senhora não pode fazer isso. Ele é nosso lorde.

— Sei disso. Também tem idade para ser meu próprio filho. Eu estava com a mãe dele quando ele nasceu. Fui sua ama-de-leite. E é um direito que reclamo agora, o direito de uma velha que o limpou e segurou-o no peito. — Agarrou Connor pela orelha. —-Essa mulher pretende ter uma conversinha com você, rapazinho — disse, ao empurrá-lo para longe das outras. — Se eu ouvir mais uma palavra sobre o que um homem faz ou deixa de fazer, Connor MacEnroy, vou surrá-lo até arrancar sangue. Enterre essas bobagens que aquele velho demónio lhe disse, possa sua alma venenosa queimar no inferno.

— É difícil esquecer de coisas que aprendemos quando crescemos — murmurou Connor.

— Algumas jamais deveriam ser ensinadas. Ora, rapaz, a moça o ama. E você não liga para ela?

— A senhora não compreende. Tenho de ser forte para o clã. Um homem forte...

— Não deixa a mulher abandoná-lo.

— Mãe Mary, um lorde não pode ter fraquezas. Um lorde tem de pensar apenas em seu clã, em sua sobrevivência.

Ela encostou o dedo magro nos lábios dele.

— Você é forte, Connor. Puxa, acho que é a pessoa mais forte que já conheci. Quando saímos dos esconderijos para nos depararmos apenas com nada mais que morte e destruição, pude ver o

aço a lhe moldar a espinha. Parte de mim chorou pelo rapaz que desaparecia ante meus olhos, porém outra disse, sim, é assim que se faz. Seja duro, seja forte. Era do que precisávamos. E você o fez. Tínhamos de sobreviver em tempos difíceis, contra a fome e o frio, e o sofrimento pela perda de tantos. Porém, rapazinho, isso acabou. Estamos aqui. Estamos em paz. Você não precisa ser a única rocha em que nos apoiamos. As viúvas estão fortes outra vez, os rapazes e as moças são homens e mulheres agora e mesmo as crianças mais fracas ainda estão vivas.

— Contudo, precisamos ser fortes para continuar assim. Eu preciso ser forte.

— O pai da moça parece ser um homem fraco? Um que se poderia ignorar?

— Não.

— Então olhe bem para aquele lorde. Veja como acaricia os cabelos da filha, como mantém a esposa bem ao lado. Sorri para elas, beija-as na frente dos homens, brinca com elas e com os rapazes. Toda essa ternura à vista de todos. E no entanto, a moça confia na capacidade do pai de ajudá-la, protegê-la. Ele ordena e os homens obedecem. Aquelas duas mulheres sabem que são queridas e contudo respeitam aquele homem.

Connor sabia o que Mãe Mary queria que ele visse. Sabia que a ternura que sir Eric demonstrava poderia dar lugar à coragem e bravura se estivesse com a espada em punho.

— Aquela moça o ama, seu tolo. Pelo que ouvi dizer, vocês se dão muito bem no quarto. É idiota o bastante para pôr isso de lado também? Ela saiu da cama de enferma para procurá-lo quando você estava afundado em depressão. Resolveu as coisas, não resolveu? E não descansou até vê-lo livre, com o nome e a honra imaculados. Parece uma moça frágil e delicada, porém me contaram que tem tanto aço na espinha quanto você.

— Sim, ela é muito forte — ele retrucou. Inteligente. Cheia de vida.

— É a esposa perfeita para um lorde. E um bom lorde haveria

de pensar naquelas belas terras que ela tem de dote e em todos os novos aliados que podem tornar o clã mais poderoso. Ah, rapaz, nós lhe devemos nossas vidas. Queremos ter certeza de que não irá arruinar a sua. Vá até lá. Diga uma palavra doce e traga sua esposa para casa. — Mãe Mary deu-lhe um tapinha no rosto. — Confie numa velha mulher. Isso não vai doer nada.

As risadinhas pararam de repente quando Connor se voltou e olhou para todos.

— Se eu tiver sucesso em trazer minha teimosa esposa de volta, os Murrays irão precisar de comida e de camas. Vocês não iriam desapontá-los com a hospitalidade em Deilcladach, iriam?

Sentiu-se um pouco melhor quando todos se afastaram, apressados, Mãe Mary a rir, a segui-los. Depois, endireitando os ombros, ele rumou para onde estava a esposa. Era constrangedor que tivesse de ser repreendido por Mãe Mary antes de enxergar a verdade. Só desejava ter a coragem de falar francamente com Gillyanne ou,. pelo menos, de usar as palavras certas.

— Seu marido está voltando — disse Eric. — Quem é a mulher que lhe puxou a orelha?

— Parece ser a mãe de Encaroçado — retrucou Gillyanne, tomada de ansiedade e de esperança crescente. — Ele está muito sério, não é?

— É de um assunto sério que ele vem tratar. Menina, não o pressione demais.

— Aprendi bastante nas últimas semanas para saber que, algumas vezes, com Connor, um pouco pode ser demais. Só penso que nenhum homem poderia ter feito o que Connor fez por seu clã se não tivesse um enorme coração.

— Menina esperta — Eric murmurou, quando Connor parou a alguns passos de distância.

— Veio dizer adeus? — Gillyanne perguntou, ao encará-lo. Como sempre, havia pouco a ler naqueles olhos ou expressão, porém ela pôde sentir o turbilhão que havia dentro dele. Ficou

aliviada. A concha estava se quebrando. Poderia ser uma simples rachadura, porém não poderia ter acontecido em melhor hora.

— Não, disse aquilo porque estava... bem, irritado.

— Irritado?

— Não quero que você vá embora. — Connor estendeu a mão para ela. — Não quero que me deixe — disse, baixinho.

— Eu também não quero, Connor.

— Porque me ama.

— Sim.

— Eu preciso de você — ele murmurou, ao puxá-la para mais perto.

Gillyanne ficou profundamente sensibilizada, não apenas pelas palavras, mas pela emoção que havia por trás delas. O estranho é que ele parecia quase doente. Havia gotas de suor na face de Connor e ele estava pálido. Deixar o coração falar era evidentemente um tormento, ela pensou, e reprimiu um sorriso. Que alegria ver o amor correspondido.

— Você me ama — ele balbuciou.

— Sim, creio que ficou bem claro.

— Então isso não deveria ser assim tão difícil. Gillyanne avançou um passo e envolveu-o num abraço forte.

— Está tudo bem, meu viking. Posso esperar. Você pode tentar de novo mais tarde, quando estivermos sozinhos.

Era uma oferta tentadora, mas Connor resistiu em aceitar. Gillyanne confessara abertamente o amor por ele. Pelo menos uma vez ele poderia fazer o mesmo por ela. Também se recusava a permitir que o medo e a confusão o impedissem. Eram apenas três pequenas palavras. E ele as diria.

— Não, farei isso agora. — Respirou fundo, ergueu-lhe o rosto e disse: — Eu a amo.

Gillyanne enterrou a face no peito de Connor e deixou que as lágrimas corressem. Todos os medos haviam sido banidos e todas as esperanças renovadas com aquelas três palavras.

— Está tudo certo agora?

Ela encarou-o e sorriu.

— Tudo certo.

Um grito de surpresa escapou dos lábios de Gillyanne quando Connor ergueu-a no colo e rumou para Deilcladach, a correr depois de algumas largas passadas. Só parou quando estavam no quarto.

— Acha que ele disse o que ela queria ouvir? — Bethia perguntou ao marido, enquanto via a filha ser carregada para o castelo.

— Sim. Ele parecia quase doente um instante atrás. — Voltou-se para cumprimentar a mocinha bonita que parou em frente a eles. — Bem-vinda.

— Bem-vindo, milorde — disse Fiona. — Sou Lady Fiona MacEnroy, irmã do bárbaro que acabou de se afastar. Dou-lhe as boas-vindas a Deilcladach e peço que entre.—Fez uma reverência e então levou as mãos à cintura, com ar orgulhoso. — Fico satisfeita em receber sua família também. Gillyanne é nosso tesouro. Está me ensinando a ser uma dama.

Fiona pestanejou quando o breve silêncio terminou numa gostosa gargalhada de todos. Gilly tinha razão: sua família acharia engraçado que ela ensinasse alguém a ser uma dama. Então, Fiona sorriu. Connor tinha sua Gillyanne, porém havia muito mais a ganhar daquela união além de uma esposa adorável, boas terras e aliados fortes. Ali havia alegria. Havia amor pela vida. Ao enlaçar os braços nos dos pais de sua nova irmã e conduzi-los a Deilcla dach, ela teve certeza de que a fortuna lhes sorrira quando Connor rumara para Ald-dabhach para disputar Gillyanne. Para um irmão, ele poderia se mostrar inteligente algumas vezes.

Connor olhou para a esposa, enquanto a acariciava devagar. — Você iria realmente me abandonar? — perguntou.

— Esse era meu plano.

— Mudou de idéia?

— Sim, mamãe me fez três perguntas.

— Quais?

— Se eu o amava.

— E você disse sim.

— Disse. Depois, se eu queria mesmo deixá-lo.

— E você disse não.

— Sim, embora estivesse com medo de ficar por amá-lo tanto e não saber o que você sentia por mim. — Aceitou o lento beijo como um pedido de desculpas.

— E a terceira pergunta?

— Se eu estava grávida. — Gillyanne surpreendeu-se quando Connor ficou rígido e imóvel.

— E?

— Foi quando eu comecei a pensar que poderia ter de mudar meus planos.

Connor ergueu-se, as mãos apoiadas ao lado dos ombros dela.

— E você iria embora, levando meu filho, para longe? Ela acariciou-lhe o peito.

— Não, não conseguiria.

— Ainda sim, me pressionou.

— Você não teria feito o mesmo? Recordando-se da noite anterior, ele murmurou:

— Faria. — Sentou-se e pousou a mão no ventre da esposa. — Tem certeza?

— Sim. Não menstruei desde o dia anterior ao casamento.

— Você ficará bem — ele murmurou, a empalmar-lhe o rosto com doçura.

— Sim, porque você me ama.

— Como você me ama.

— Sim, como eu a amo.

Connor beijou-a. E Gillyanne riu involuntariamente. Seu viking poderia nunca ser capaz de acarinhá-la com palavras de ternura, porém ela tinha tudo de que precisava. E, quando ele penetrou-a com carinho, ela julgou que as ações poderiam valer mais do que palavras. Poderiam ser bem mais agradáveis.

 **Epílogo**

Todos estavam reunidos no salão de Deilcladach para o batizado dos gémeos, um menino e uma menina, os filhos saudáveis que Gillyanne dera a Connor, e que estavam agora com seis semanas. Connor engoliu o vinho, nervoso, quando chegou a hora dos brindes. Sentiu um fio de suor correr-lhe pelas costas.

— Você está bem? — perguntou Gillyanne, julgando que ele estivesse doente.

— Sim, só estou me preparando para falar.

— Não precisa fazer isso, Connor.

— Sim, preciso.

Ao chegar sua vez, ele se endireitou e levantou-se.

— Agradeço a todos que vieram aqui para celebrar o batizado de nossos filhos. E agradeço também os belos presentes. Mais do que tudo, gostaria de agradecer aos Murrays por minha esposa. Ela é minha alegria, meu coração e o melhor presente com que qualquer homem poderia ser abençoado. — Olhou para Gillyanne e ergueu a caneca de vinho. — Eu te amo.

Gillyanne mal ouviu os gritos e aplausos. Agarrou a mão de Connor assim que ele se sentou. Ele estava um tanto verde e evidentemente suado, porém jamais o vira tão belo. Beijou-o.

—Não era para fazê-la chorar—ele resmungou, ao lhe enxugar as lágrimas com um guardanapo.

— Oh, Connor, foi tão lindo...

— Bem, eu queria agradecê-la. Sabia que todos estariam brindando às crianças e era a você que eu queria brindar. Amo meus filhos, porém...

— Eu sei.

— Afinal, você merece.

Gillyanne sorriu. Ele dissera diante de todos que a amava. Duvidava que Connor soubesse o que tal atitude significava para ela. Era um presente tão puro e tão grandioso que ela não sabia como corresponder. Contudo, poderia tentar, mais tarde.

Connor suspirou de satisfação ao entrar no quarto. A festa fora suntuosa e bem preparada, agradara à esposa com suas palavras, e toda a família, tanto dela como dele, parecia contente. Aqueles que não conhecia o haviam aceitado e ele pudera entrever a promessa de fortes alianças.

Fechou a porta atrás de si e então franziu a testa. Havia algo diferente. Olhou para a porta.

— Temos uma porta nova—murmurou Gillyanne, nua ao lado da banheira. — Duas, aliás. — Apontou para aquela que dava para o quarto das crianças. — E bem grossas.

— Tem certeza?

— Absoluta. E há um novo sino para chamar os rapazes para o jantar. Não serei o sino mais.

Connor começou a rir.

— Ah, Gilly, você é minha alegria.

Ela correu e deixou que o marido a envolvesse nos braços.

— Eu o amo.

— E eu a amo. — Beijou-a de novo e fitou-a, com ar de dúvida, ao enfim perceber que ela estava nua. — Gilly?

— Pensei que você pudesse querer um banho...

— As crianças estão com seis semanas apenas. Tem certeza?

— Não apenas tenho certeza, estou desesperada — ela murmurou, ao desfazer-lhe os laços da calça.

— Ah, minha esposa, você é meu coração, minha felicidade e minha bênção.

— E você é a minha, meu viking. Agora e para sempre.

— Bem, então, vamos testar as novas portas.


	7. Chapter 7

**Murray 07 - Highland Angel**

 **Hannah Howel**

 **Capítulo I**

S ir Payton Murray? A voz feminina aplacou o medo de ter sido surpreendido pelo marido que planejava enganar. Por outro lado, qualquer pessoa que o surpreendesse sob a janela do quarto de lady Fraser poderia causar problemas. Bem, havia desenvolvido uma extrema habilidade para escapar de problemas. Era hora de usá-la.

Ao se virar com a intenção de explicar-se para um eventual inimigo, ele ficou sem ação diante do que viu. A mulher era muito pequena e estava ensopada. Os cabelos pendiam em longas tranças encharcadas sobre o vestido igualmente molhado. Desconfiava de que não era apenas o luar que fazia seu rosto parecer tão pálido. O vestido escuro envolvia um corpo magro demais, mas a insinuação de curvas femininas ainda estava ali. Nos pés havia mais barro do que sapatos, e podia identificar a grama do pântano grudada em uma de suas mangas.

— E então? É sir Payton Murray? O intrépido sir Payton?

— Sim.

— O galante e bravo sir Payton?

— Sim, eu...

— O terror de todos os maridos sir Payton? O veloz e letal espadachim sir Payton? O homem por quem as damas suspiram e sobre quem cantam os menestréis?

Havia um tom de ironia na voz dela.

— O que quer?

— É sir Payton?

— Sim, o intrépido sir Payton.

— Na verdade, não me importaria se fosse feio como um ogro. Procuro pelo honrado, galante e perigoso espadachim, sir Payton, aquele que está sempre disposto a defender os mais necessitados.

— Os menestréis exageram.

— Entendo. Senhor, notou que estou molhada, não?

— Sim, eu percebi.

—E não se pergunta por que, uma vez que não está chovendo?

— Confesso que estou um pouco curioso. Por que está molhada?

— Meu marido tentou afogar-me. O idiota esqueceu que sei nadar.

Payton disfarçou o choque. Conhecera muitas mulheres que haviam tentado inúmeros truques para envolvê-lo, mulheres dispostas a tudo para aproximarem-se dele e arrastá-lo ao altar. E, no o entanto, nenhuma delas havia mergulhado em um rio lamacento. Se ela queria atraí-lo para uma armadilha, escolhera uma isca bastante peculiar.

— Por que seu marido tentou afogá-la?

— Payton, meu doce cavaleiro, é você? — lady Fraser indagou da janela.

7

Payton olhou para cima. Quando se virou novamente para a desconhecida que o abordara, ela havia desaparecido.

— Sim, sou eu, minha pomba — ele respondeu, tentando entender a própria decepção.

— Venha até mim, meu ousado cavaleiro. O calor do quarto o espera.

— Seu convite é uma doce tentação minha lady.

Payton virou-se para a parede, onde havia uma escada improvisada com tábuas e oculta entre a vegetação, e só então notou a presença da jovem magra e pálida em meio aos arbustos.

— Pretende deixar-me aqui, senhor?

— Tenho um... compromisso.

Era inquietante descobrir como ela era capaz de esconder-se rapidamente e com eficiência. Não queria nem pensar nos motivos que podiam levar a uma mulher a desenvolver tal habilidade.

— Vá, então — ela sussurrou. — Estarei aqui esperando. Desfrute de sua conquista. Prometo tossir bem alto, caso seus gemidos se tornem audíveis. E se o marido dela aparecer, devo atirar-me sobre ele enquanto você foge?

— Começo a entender por que seu marido quis afogá-la.

— Oh, não, você não poderia nem imaginar.

— Payton, meu belo cavaleiro, você não vem? — lady Fraser soava impaciente.

— Trabalhei duro por isso. — No entanto, sabia que não poderia subir aquela escada naquela noite.

— Duvido muito. Vá em frente. Ficarei aqui esperando, embora não creia que possa ser útil para mim quando descer daquele quarto. Dizem que ela é insaciável, que pode esgotar as energias de um homem.

8

Payton nunca ouvira tal comentário. Sabia que não era o primeiro a convencer lady Fraser a romper seus votos de fidelidade, mas nunca imaginara que ela já fosse conhecida por tal prática. Insaciável? Bem, esperava que ela não ficasse ofendida por ter de partir sem desfrutar de seus favores.

— Está falando com alguém, meu corajoso coração? — ela se debruçava na janela para olhar em volta.

— Só com meu pajem, doçura. Temo ter de partir.

— Partir? Diga ao garoto para levar uma mensagem anunciando que não poderá ir ao encontro.

— O pobre não sabe mentir. Logo todos saberiam a verdade, e não seria aconselhável que seu marido tomasse conhecimento sobre onde fui encontrado.

— Não. Vai voltar mais tarde?

— Lamento, minha adorável pomba, mas não retornarei hoje. A solução desse problema pode consumir horas, talvez dias.

— Bem, talvez eu aceite suas desculpas. Talvez... Payton ouviu o estrondo da janela se fechando. Em seguida, olhou para a silhueta oculta entre os arbustos.

— Venha, vamos sair daqui. Precisa de roupas secas e quentes. Seria bom se pudesse manter-se escondida até nos afastarmos da casa.

Deixar o leito de lady Fraser para trás e acompanhar uma mulher que não podia ver ou ouvir o inquietava, mas Payton seguia em frente. Era evidente que a jovem tinha o hábito de esconder-se.

Uma vez na rua estreita que levava à casa de sua família, ele parou e fitou-a, aproveitando a luz que transbordava de uma residência próxima.

— Agora já pode sair.

9

A primeira coisa que notou foi que ela estava pálida e tremia de frio. Payton removeu o manto e sentiu-se aliviado ao cobrila com o pesado agasalho. A criatura era real. Podia tocá-la. Mantendo um braço em torno de seus ombros magros, empurrou-a para sua casa, deixando para examiná-la melhor depois de abrigá-la em um lugar quente.

lan, seu mordomo, não escondeu o espanto ao vê-lo entrar acompanhado. A condição da desconhecida era intrigante, mas, Payton sabia, o serviçal estava mais surpreso por ver seu senhor chegar em casa acompanhado. Nunca levava uma de suas mulheres além daquela porta ou de qualquer outra de uma de suas casas. Era uma regra antiga que ele seguia com fidelidade.

— Por favor, precisamos conversar — a desconhecida protestou ao ouvi-lo dar ordens a lan e sua esposa, Alice. O casal devia providenciar um fogo, um banho quente e roupas secas.

— Quando estiver limpa e aquecida, poderá ir me encontrar no salão principal. Qual é seu nome?

— Kirstie, mas meus irmãos me chamam de Sombra.

Um apelido perfeito. Estava curioso para vê-la limpa e arrumada, e esperava que a visão o compensasse pela perda que acabara de sofrer. A noite com lady Fraser teria marcado o fim de um longo período de celibato.

Limpa e seca, Kirstie se deixava pentear por Alice e sentia-se bem melhor. Era rmais fácil ignorar os hematomas e ferimentos deixados pela luta pela sobrevivência, mas não conseguia aplacar a ansiedade provocada pelo iminente confronto com sir Payton.

Fraca e consciente do corpo magro e debilitado, resultado de prolongados jejuns impostos por seu marido, um homem

10

que valorizava a disciplina e empregava punições para assegurá-la, ela seguiu Alice até o salão. Teria de abrir mão da pouca vaidade que ainda possuía para revelar sua triste condição, mas agora lutava pela vida, e nada era mais importante que sobreviver. Além disso, tinha de pensar nos inocentes que pretendia proteger e amparar.

Sir Payton levantou-se ao vê-la entrar no salão. Depois, ao vê-la sentada, ordenou que a criada fosse buscar comida, e logo uma impressionante porção de alimentos era posta diante dela.

Kirstie bebeu um gole de cerveja caseira e encarou seu anfitrião. Era fácil entender por que tantas mulheres suspiravam por esse cavalheiro.

O sujeito era a imagem da graça e da elegância e vestia-se como um lorde francês, porém sem excessos. O corpo coberto pelos trajes discretos e elegantes era perfeito, forte e tentador, e tais pensamentos a incomodavam. Não podia esquecer a reputação que o precedia. O homem era um predador, um licencioso. Seus traços eram harmoniosos, másculos, apesar da boca de lábios carnudos. Os olhos eram de um curioso tom dourado realçado por reflexos verdes, eficientes ferramentas de sedução. E os cabelos escuros, presos para trás, pareciam tão macios que convidavam ao toque. Kirstie pensou que sua reputação poderia ser resultado de um mal-entendido, afinal. As mulheres o conheciam e faziam ofertas que ele aceitava sem hesitar, o que não queria dizer que o homem fosse um sedutor incorrigível e inconseqüente.

— E então, minha lady, agora pode me dizer o que a fez sentir-se compelida a buscar-me.

Kirstie terminou de mastigar o pão que havia posto na boca. Sua aparência o fez pensar que o apelido Sombra podia advir

11

não apenas da habilidade de esconder-se, mas dos cabelos claros e longos, agora trançados, dos olhos cinzentos, profundos e expressivos, olhos misteriosos que realçavam a pele pálida como o luar. Seus traços eram quase etéreos, como os de uma ninfa inocente, mas a sensualidade da boca contrariava o conjunto quase infantil.

Forçando-se a desviar os olhos da boca que implorava por um beijo, ele estudou o restante do conjunto. O pescoço era longo e gracioso, o corpo era magro, mas os seios e a cintura formavam um conjunto de curvas tentadoras. Embora exibisse maneiras excelentes, era possível quase sentir a fome que ela aplacava com avidez.

Payton se deu conta de que a queria. Sempre havia preferido as mulheres mais voluptuosas, mas de repente era quase impossível conter a ânsia de tomá-la nos braços e possuí-la.

— Disse que seu marido tentou afogá-la? — perguntou, esperando poder esfriar seu sangue com a conversa séria.

— Sim. Casei-me com sir Roderick Maclye quando tinha quinze anos, há quase cinco. Tentei fazer meu pai mudar de idéia sobre tal escolha, porque, apesar de sua aparência agradável, sir Roderick sempre me causou uma certa inquietação. No entanto, quando não pude oferecer nenhuma razão concreta para não desejar o matrimônio com esse homem, meu pai insistiu na realização das bodas. Finalmente desisti de lutar, levando em consideração a premente necessidade que minha família tinha do dinheiro que sir Roderick deu a eles. Colheitas pobres e outras misérias trouxeram à nossa porta o perigo da fome no inverno, e assim, convencendo-me de que essa atitude era a melhor para mim e meu clã, vesti o manto do nobre martírio e desposei o idiota.

12

— Mas a união não foi bem-sucedida?

— Não. E nem poderia.

— Por quê? Por acaso é estéril?

— Como posso saber? Não houve nem mesmo a chance de termos um filho. E ter filhos era meu único consolo quando aceitei meu lamentável destino. Mas o homem não foi honesto comigo ou com meus parentes. Ele confessou que a possibilidade de dar-me filhos era muito pequena, quase inexistente, e essa era parte da razão pela qual desejava matar-me.

— Por ser impotente? Bem, reconheço que tal segredo é vergonhoso para um homem, mas matar alguém para assegurar que ninguém o conheça?

— Oh, Roderick não é impotente. Não com todas as mulheres, provavelmente. Acho que era só comigo. Sempre fui muito magra, e aos quinze anos era ainda mais do que hoje. Mesmo jovem, deduzi que o único interesse de meu marido eram as terras que herdei de minha mãe. Minha aparência não importava. No entanto, depois de algum tempo, comecei a olhar com mais atenção para tudo que me cercava. É vergonhoso confessar que me mantive cega e ignorante por quase três anos, aceitando meu pobre destino como uma criatura fraca.

— Era muito jovem. De qualquer maneira, por que não voltou para a casa de sua família e pediu uma anulação?

\- E revelar ao mundo que meu marido não suportava a idéia de se deitar comigo? Talvez tenha sido tolice, mas o orgulho me fez calar. Depois de quase três anos, quando pensava na triste sina de viver ao lado de um homem jovem e saudável sem poder desfrutar de tal juventude, comecei a me dar conta de que envelheceria presa naquele casamento vazio, sem filhos, sem esperança, vivendo com um homem que parecia interessado

13

apenas em punir-me por cada pequena falha, real ou imaginária. Quando decidi agir de acordo com tal pensamento... Bem, foi então que descobri a verdade.

— Que verdade? Ele gosta de homens?

— Não. De crianças.

Payton conteve um arrepio de repugnância. Não queria ouvir essa história. Ela despertava memórias tristes, feias. Havia sido um menino bonito e um jovem de rara beleza. Embora houvesse escapado de abusos reais, tomara consciência ainda muito cedo do lado sombrio das pessoas. Parte dele queria que Kirstie partisse e o deixasse fora de toda aquela sujeira, mas uma parte muito maior estava preparada para lutar até a morte contra esse mal em particular.

— Meninos? — perguntou.

— E meninas. Mas, basicamente, meninos. Acho que, como sempre fui muito magra e ainda era nova quando me casei, ele acreditou ser capaz de deitar-se comigo, talvez procriar uma ou duas vezes. Quando descobri a verdade, passei a orar diariamente agradecendo a Deus por Roderick nunca ter se deitado comigo. Francamente, se fossem homens adultos, dois homens de comum acordo, não teria interferido. Não aprovo, mas não considero ser da minha conta. Eu teria proposto um acordo, trocado seu segredo por minha liberdade.

— Tem certeza de que ele se relaciona com crianças? Certeza absoluta?

— Sim, absoluta. Ouvi rumores... Antes pensava que a tristeza das crianças mantidas na propriedade era devida à brutalidade com que ele as tratava. Passei a prestar mais atenção em todos aqueles garotos que ele mantinha por perto, nas carícias, no jeito como os tocava... Não havia nada de paternal naquilo.

14

Decidi espioná-lo em seus aposentos e... Não creio ser capaz de relatar o que vi. Tenho pesadelos horríveis com aquelas cenas. Não sei onde encontrei forças para conter o impulso de entrar naquele quarto e matar o bastardo, mas consegui refrearme. Ele me mataria, certamente, e então não haveria ninguém para ajudar aquelas crianças.

— Agiu corretamente. Tem provas de tudo que me contou?

— Apenas minha palavra e a de algumas crianças. Os empregados, os colonos... eles imaginam, mas não têm certeza. E todos estão esmagados sob o peso de suas botas, temerosos demais para reagirem. Dois criados da casa me ajudavam, mas só em raras ocasiões, quando a vida de uma das crianças estava ameaçada. Tentei conquistar o apoio e a ajuda dos vizinhos, cidadãos comuns, mas foi inútil. Então, passei a disseminar rumores sobre seus hábitos, sugerindo que os pais não deviam enviar seus filhos para serem treinados por aquele homem doente e sem moral, e isso surtiu algum efeito. Infelizmente, a estratégia também o fez subjugar ainda mais os pobres meninos que já habitavam sua propriedade e outros, aqueles mais pobres que habitavam as cidades onde havia algum representante da corte real. Os mais pobres são os que mais sofrem com a doença desse homem cruel e vil.

— De que doença estamos falando, exatamente?

\- Ele obtém prazer e alegria causando dor e morte. De vez em quando ele é dominado por uma urgência de matar.

Payton bebeu sua cerveja e encheu o copo mais uma vez. Não era difícil acreditar que sir Roderick encontrava prazer na companhia de garotos, porque tomara conhecimento de tais coisas há muitos anos. Mas o que Kirstie estava dizendo ia além dos limites da credibilidade de qualquer homem normal.

15

Parecia impossível que um homem abusasse de crianças e as assassinasse freqüentemente sem nunca ser descoberto.

— Tem certeza do que está dizendo? Um lorde que abusa de crianças e as mata sem ser delatado...

— Por que eu inventaria tais coisas?

— Para livrar-se de um marido indesejado?

— Venha comigo, sir. Talvez deva ouvir outras vozes além da minha.

Payton concordou e, momentos depois, os dois percorriam as alamedas escuras da cidade. Finalmente, pararam diante de uma casa pequena e mal-conservada escondida na área feia e sem recursos onde os pobres eram obrigados a morar. Havia um buraco no piso da casa, e ela o convidou a descer pela estreita abertura. Cauteloso, ele a seguiu e esperou que Kirstie cobrisse a entrada com uma tábua. Depois, ela acendeu uma tocha e revelou uma antiga e úmida despensa, um espaço que não era utilizado há décadas. A luz também revelou os rostos pálidos de quatro ou cinco crianças.

— Tudo bem, meus queridinhos — ela os acalmou, removendo um saco de sob o manto que Payton lhe havia emprestado. — Trouxe comida.

Ela devia ter recolhido a comida enquanto ele havia se retirado para ir buscar agasalhos e uma arma. A cena de desolação e terror confirmava o relato daquela estranha mulher.

Payton estudou as crianças, quatro meninos e uma menina. Todos eram lindos como só as crianças podem ser. Apesar do interesse com que se atiravam sobre a comida, eles o observavam atentos. Estavam com medo, e esse pavor o atingia como uma chicotada.

— Sir Payton Murray não representa perigo para vocês,

16

meus queridos. Ele não conseguia acreditar em tudo que contei, e então decidi trazê-lo aqui para que ele pudesse vê-los. Espero que assim nos ajude.

— Ele está disposto a matar o monstro? — perguntou a menina. — Vai matar o homem mau que me machucou? Só assim poderei sair daqui. E ele vai trazer meu irmão de volta?

— Ah, não, Moira. Seu irmão agora está com os anjos.

— Sim, o bastardo cortou...

— O pequeno Robbie foi morar com os anjos — Kirstie anunciou, interrompendo Callum, o garoto mais velho, com firmeza e ternura.

Callum olhou para Payton.

— Quer que eu conte tudo que aquele animal fez?

— Não é necessário. Posso imaginar, e não gosto nem de pensar nisso.

— Vai nos salvar, sir? — indagou Moira.

— Vai matar o bastardo? — insistiu Callum.

— Callum, sir Payton é um homem de poder e riqueza. Já disse que não podemos simplesmente matar o desgraçado, por mais que ele mereça a morte. Precisamos de provas de sua crueldade, e é preciso tempo para reunir tais provas.

Callum mantinha o olhar fixo em Payton.

— E então, senhor?

Payton sentiu que devia ser honesto com o rapaz. Afinal, ele já havia sofrido muito.

\- Sim, euvou matá-lo.

— Sir Payton, por favor — Kirstie protestou em voz baixa.

— Talvez leve alguns dias — Payton continuou, ignorando-a —, semanas ou meses, masvou descobrir cada segredo imundo desse privá-lo de seus aliados, de esconderijos

17

seguros...vou expô-lo ao mundo como o demônio que é.vou arruiná-lo, encurralá-lo, atormentar cada um de seus passos.

— E depois? — quis saber Callum.

— Depoisvou matá-lo. A partir desse momento, sir Roderick Maclye é um homem morto que ainda anda pela terra.

18

 **Capítulo II**

O pequeno Alan tremia em seus braços enquanto Kirstie levava todo o grupo pelas ruas escuras e estreitas até a casa de Payton. Ele e outras quatro crianças seguiam seus passos. Apesar da falta de confiança nos homens em geral, todos aceitaram de imediato a proposta de trocar o buraco escuro e úmido por uma casa segura e quente.

Quando entraram pela porta dos fundos, lan e Alice estavam fazendo sua refeição. A chegada do grupo os assustou.

— Senhor? — Alice levantou-se e começou a encher chaleiras com água para ferver.

— Estas crianças precisam de um esconderijo seguro — ele explicou. — A menina é Moira, o carrancudo perto da porta é CalUim, o pequenino nos braços da lady é Alan, David é o que esta à direita dela, e William é o da esquerda. Precisamos de banhos, roupas limpas, comida e camas. Nessa ordem.

—vou providenciar as roupas e arrumar as camas — disse lan. — Todos no mesmo quarto?

— Sim! — as crianças exclamaram apavoradas. Minutos depois, enquanto as mulheres ajudavam com os

19

banhos, Payton conduziu lan ao salão e, depois de servir cerveja em duas canecas, relatou tudo que havia escutado desde seu inusitado encontro com Kirstie.

— Entendo, senhor. Vai matar esse homem — lan deduziu ao fim do relato.

— Esse é meu plano. Infelizmente, não posso ir até lá e matá-lo devagar e dolorosamente, como gostaria de pôr fim a tão miserável existência.

— Sim, isso causaria problemas.

— Precisamos de provas mais contundentes do que a palavra de uma esposa insatisfeita e cinco crianças pobres.

— Criados? Pessoas que o sirvam em sua casa?

— Eles têm medo. Estão envolvidos demais nos crimes para delatá-los. Além do mais, eles dependem desse homem para sobreviver. Só conseguiremos conquistá-los e obter a ajuda dessa gente quando eles tiverem certeza de que o vilão cairá, quando ele estiver arruinado demais para representar uma ameaça.

— Vai pedir ajuda de sua família?

— Ainda não. Preciso ter uma idéia de quantos obstáculos encontrarei no caminho até esse animal. Alguns Maclye são muito bem colocados e podem exercer impressionante poder. E eles também são ligados por sangue ou casamento a outras pessoas bastante influentes. Nós, os Murray, também temos poder e aliados, mas não vejo nenhuma vantagem em solicitálos antes de obter provas contundentes. Ele ja cometeu um erro.

— Não esperou para ter certeza de que a mulher estava morta.

— Sim — Payton concordou sorrindo —, mas eu estava pensando em como ele impôs sua doença a crianças de boas

20

famílias. Como não houve nenhuma comoção, e ele ainda está vivo, presumo que a vergonha e o medo tenham mantido os pequenos em silêncio. Precisamos encontrar pessoas cujo sentimento de vingança, honra ou justiça seja maior do que o medo. Talvez tenhamos de contar algumas mentiras, usar truques pouco elogiáveis... Enfim, temos de fazer esses familiares agirem como se conhecessem a verdade, porque assim todo o mundo acreditará que eles realmente sabiam sobre o mal que afligiu seus filhos.

— Posso entrar? — Kirstie perguntou cautelosa da porta.

— Sim, minha lady, seja bem-vinda. Os pequenos já estão dormindo?

— Sim, estão limpos, alimentados e aquecidos. Alice insistiu em fazer uma cama para ela perto da porta, o que os confortou ainda mais, e Callum está dormindo ao lado da janela com uma enorme faca ao alcance da mão.

— Quantos anos ele tem?

— Onze. Ele devia ter sido morto, porque estava ficando velho demais para servir ao interesse de Roderick. Além do mais, com o tamanho que tem e a raiva que sente, logo ele se tornaria uma ameaça real. Tentei oferecer ajuda e propor cumplicidade, mas Moira precisava de minha ajuda imediata, e desisti do plano para tirá-la da casa e escondê-la em local seguro. Foi esse gesto que despertou a ira de meu marido contra mim.

— Há quanto tempo está ajudando as crianças?

— Há dois anos, mais ou menos.

— E só conseguiu salvar cinco? Quero dizer, nnão a condeno, porque salvar uma única criança já teria sido um gesto de heroísmo, mas fico me perguntando que dificuldades encontraremos

21

para encerrar esse lamentável episódio de crueldade e imoralidade.

— Não vai ser fácil. Nesses dois anos, consegui salvar menos de dez crianças. Duas foram levadas por suas famílias, gente simples que acreditava ter encontrado na casa de Roderick uma chance de progresso para os filhos. Eu os ajudei a sair das terras de meu pai. Meu irmão Eudard os ajudou a entrar no vilarejo sem serem notados.

— Ah, então sua família a ajuda?

— Apenas Eudard. Ele achou melhor não contarmos nada aos outros, por enquanto. Todos são muito passionais, e tal assunto os faria brandir espadas e bradar cânticos de guerra. Minha família, meu clã... Bem, todos seriam rapidamente dizimados se atraíssem para si a ira dos aliados de Roderick. Eudard e minha tia Grizel ajudaram a esconder as outras três crianças. Eu os esperava para levarem os outros, mas Eudard fraturou a perna. Quando Percebi que Roderick havia sido informado sobre minha participação na fuga dos garotos, mandei um mensageiro procurar meu irmão e dizer a ele para ficar afastado, porque eu mandaria chamá-lo quando fosse conveniente. Michael Campbell, o mensageiro, ficou hospedado com meus parentes, ou escondido em algum lugar, de acordo com minhas instruções. Ele sempre foi muito leal nos serviços que me prestou, de forma que também correria perigo, se ficasse.

— E se ele for de alguma família influente? Roderick correria o risco de ser importunado por perguntas indesejadas?

— Há sempre rapazes morrendo — Kirstie respondeu com tristeza. — No entanto, saber que sua vida corre perigo pode ser o suficiente para convencer Michael a procurar sua família. Passei meses tentando convencê-lo a contar tudo, mas o medo

22

da vingança de Roderick, a dúvida de que ele seria mesmo punido, e o medo de ser rejeitado pela família por ter sido desonrado, ou coisa parecida, o manteve em silêncio. Creio ter chegado bem perto de banir todo o sentimento de vergonha do coração do rapaz, mas, infelizmente, ele ainda acredita ter tido culpa em tudo que houve. Eudard vai dar continuidade ao meu trabalho. Ele tentará convencê-lo a falar. Sei que é errado, mas a palavra de Michael terá mais valor do que a de Callum ou dos outros.

Payton tinha dificuldade para conter a ira e controlar a repugnância.

— Acha que alguma dessas crianças irá buscar abrigo e apoio junto da família?

— Não, sir. Alan, David e William são órfãos. Roderick é considerado um benfeitor generoso e bom por todos que cuidam de abrigos e orfanatos. Ele trata tais lugares como estábulos particulares. Se uma dessas pessoas delatar suas maldades e a maneira doente como trata as crianças que abriga em sua casa, certamente o dinheiro as fará calar. Moira e o irmão, Robbie, foram vendidos pela mãe. O homem com quem ela vivia era aliado de Roderick, e ela julgava os estar salvando de um destino miserável. Tentei encontrá-la, mas descobri que ela havia sido morta pelo amante, que a espancou ao descobrir sobre a venda das crianças. Callum é uma criança das ruas, quase uma fera. Se um dia teve parentes, eles o abandonaram muito cedo, porque ele não se lembra de ninguém.

— Callum viu Robbie morrer?

— Não. Ele sabe tanto quanto eu. Algumas crianças são... bem, machucadas, e depois desaparecem. Imaginamos onde alguns corpos podem estar enterrados. Robbie tentou manter

23

Roderick longe de Moira, e foi castigado duramente por isso. Eu o encontrei num pequeno quarto escuro, ainda vivo, mas tive de deixá-lo por algum tempo para preparar a fuga. Quando retornei, o menino havia desaparecido.

— Acha que ele pode ter escapado? — quis saber lan.

— Talvez, mas não ouso ter esperanças nem alimentar as de Moira. Ele era um menino franzino e desnutrido de sete anos de idade, e estava gravemente ferido. A única maneira de escapar seria pelo túnel que eu usei para encontrá-lo, mas não creio que ele o tenha encontrado sozinho. E já se vão quase quinze dias desde que ele desapareceu.

— Entendo. Bem, minha lady, acho que deve ir descansar um pouco. Tente dormir.

— Dormir? Mas... não devemos fazer planos?

— Faremos. Amanhã cedo.

Kirstie assentiu e levantou-se.

— Sim, estou mesmo cansada. Onde devo dormir? com as crianças?

— Não. No quarto diante do deles. Alice deve ter se preparado para passar a noite em vigília. Aproveite para descansar.

— Onde consegue tantas roupas? Posso entender os trajes femininos, porque me lembro de lady Fraser, mas estou surpresa por ter peças pequenas o bastante para caberem em mim. E por que tantas roupas de crianças?

— Minha família também usa esta casa. Todas as roupas foram deixadas aqui por parentes, esquecidas ou abandonadas. Estava começando a pensar em dá-las aos pobres, mas fico feliz por ter hesitado.

— Entendo. Só mais uma palavra, senhor. Suponho que não seja necessário preveni-lo, mas é melhor ser cauteloso com as

24

crianças. Eles vão precisar de tempo até se sentirem capazes de confiar em um homem. Especialmente Callum.

— Sim — concordou lan. — O menino é como um animal acuado, e está armado com uma faca.

— Oh, Deus. Lamento, mas imaginei que assim ele repousaria melhor.

— Ele vai descansar. Fez bem em deixá-lo com a faca. Talvez ele aceite minhas instruções sobre como usá-la.

— Acha que seria sensato?

— Não consigo pensar em ninguém com maior necessidade de sentir-se protegido.

Kirstie ainda pensava nisso quando foi para a cama. lan tinha razão. Um garoto da idade de Callum não poderia derrotar um homem adulto, e Callum devia saber disso. No entanto, dominar a arte da luta daria a ele uma esperança de escapar. Reduziria o sentimento de impotência. E isso seria bom. Gostaria de encontrar um meio de livrar-se também dessa horrível sensação de impotência.

— Acha que devemos observá-la. lan? Receio que lady Kirstie decida agir por conta própria.

— Ela é corajosa, meu lorde, e tem agido com bom senso até agora. Mas qualquer coisa pode acontecer para fazer a emoção superar a razão.

— Nesse caso, quero que ela seja observada. Pelo menos ela está segura, porque o marido a julga morta. Não quero que ela sucumba à emoção e cometa uma insensatez qualquer, porque assim perderíamos terreno para aquele demônio.

— Sim, meu lorde. E precisamos da mulher inteira, porque ela será um instrumento útil para levarmos o bastardo à justiça.

25

— Exatamente. No entanto, devemos mantê-la escondida até o último instante. Ela é esposa de sir Roderick, e, no momento em que a descobrir viva, ele terá o direito de levá-la daqui e ninguém poderá detê-lo. Seria fácil fazer parecer que ela é apenas uma esposa infeliz e que seus protestos devem ser ignorados. E o fato de ter vindo procurar por mim só fará tudo parecer ainda pior. Seria muito fácil para sir Roderick agir como o homem ferido, ultrajado pela esposa infiel, ou coisa parecida.

— Ah, é claro. Bem, meu lorde, estou muito cansado. Gostaria de saber qual será seu primeiro movimento, e depois irei para a cama.

— O primeiro passo será começar a sujar o nome do miserável, como Kirstie tentou fazer. Um sussurro aqui, um aviso ali... Sim, começarei imediatamente a buscar as provas de que necessito para destruí-lo, mas pelos rumores e pela disseminação da suspeita, atrairei outros olhos na direção dele. Posso começar privando-o de vítimas e fazendo-o começar a sentir o peso dessa desconfiança. Depois virá a condenação.

— Sim, meu lorde. Até seus inimigos aceitam sua palavra como verdade incontestável. Se espalhar rumores, eles serão aceitos sem contestação. Será um bom começo.

lan despediu-se e saiu. Payton suspirou e acomodou-se melhor na poltrona. Também teria de travar a árdua batalha da emoção contra a razão, uma luta que só teria fim com a morte de sir Roderick. Não acreditava ter enfrentado desafio semelhante. Seria difícil conter o ímpeto de denunciá-lo imediatamente, em voz alta e clara, e mais difícil ainda não sucumbir sob o desejo de simplesmente matá-lo. Esperava que a necessidade

26

de observar Kirstie e impedi-la de entregar-se à emoção o ajudasse a controlar os próprios sentimentos.

Outra dificuldade seria não envolver a família. Essa era uma cruzada da qual pretendia mantê-los afastados. Sabia que pagaria caro por tê-los excluído da batalha, mas os manteria excluídos enquanto pudesse, ou enquanto existisse o risco de atrair a ira do poderoso clã Maclye contra o seu. Sua família podia ser maior e mais poderosa que a de Kirstie, mas temia igualmente a retribuição. Os homens de Maclye não seriam capazes de dizimar seu clã e todos os aliados que tinham, mas podiam fazer correr mais sangue do que gostaria de ver jorrar.

A porta do salão se abriu, e Moira entrou hesitante. Ao vê-lo sorrir, a menina correu e subiu na cadeira ao lado da dele. Payton sentiu o coração apertado. A pobre criança ainda desejava confiar. Roderick não roubara dela essa vontade.

— Devia estar na cama, mocinha — ele disse, empurrando um prato com pão e queijo na direção da criança.

— Senti um pouco de fome.

— A sra. Alice levou comida para o quarto.

— Ah... Ela estava dormindo. Onde está Kirstie?

— Dormindo, também. No quarto na frente do seu. Payton não se surpreendeu ao ver Callum entrar no salão repentinamente com ar furioso e uma faca na mão.

— Não devia estar aqui embaixo com esse homem, Moira — ele disse com tom de censura.

— Ele não é mau.

— Como pode saber?

— Pelos olhos. Não são como os do homem que vivia com minha mãe nem como os de sir Roderick. — Ela olhou para

27

sir Payton. — Minha mãe está com os anjos, como meu irmão. Os anjos não vão me levar, vão?

— Não. Nãovou deixar que isso aconteça. E Callum também está pronto para protegê-la.

— Sim, e agora ele tem uma faca enorme.

— É verdade. Talvez ele queira aprender como usá-la.

— Sei muito bem como usá-la.

— Bem, nesse caso não vai precisar das aulas de lan.

— Ah, eu... Bem, deve haver um ou dois truques que eu ainda não conheça.

— Talvez.

—vou pensar nisso.

— Muito bem.

— Tenho de proteger os pequenos, sabe?

— Sim, eu sei, e precisa descansar bem, ou não estará alerta para o cumprimento desse importante dever. Você também, Moira. Pensando bem, tambémvou me deitar.

Moira segurou a mão dele, um sinal evidente de confiança, e Callum aceitou acompanhá-los até a porta do quarto. O fato de Kirstie tê-lo aceito era motivo suficiente para que tentassem confiar nele. Seria necessária muita paciência, mas Payton estava disposto a manter viva essa centelha e fazê-la brilhar e crescer. Aceitar o garoto como protetor dos pequenos era o caminho mais curto para conquistar sua amizade. E ter uma causa, um papel importante naquele grupo de pequeninos sobreviventes, ajudaria Callum a recuperar-se de todo o mal que já havia sofrido. Haveria sempre as cicatrizes, mas Payton tinha certeza de que a força e o orgulho de si mesmo ajudariam aquele garoto mais do que tudo. Callum era um sobrevivente,

28

um lutador, e essa era uma característica com a qual Payton sabia trabalhar.

Ele parou diante do quarto de Kirstie e entreabriu a porta, mostrando para as duas crianças que ela ainda estava por perto, segura. Kirstie dormia de bruços, o corpo magro formando um pequeno volume sob as cobertas. O rosto estava voltado para a porta, com um punho cerrado bem próximo da boca. Ela parecia uma criança, e Payton tentou entender o que havia nela que impedira Roderick de vê-la como uma menina. Aos quinze anos, ela devia ter parecido ainda mais infantil, e mesmo assim o poderoso e cruel lorde não fora capaz de possuí-la. Refletindo sobre o enigma, Payton fechou a porta e conduziu as crianças de volta ao dormitório.

— Vai lutar contra sir Roderick ao amanhecer? — Callum perguntou em voz baixa enquanto Moira retornava à cama.

— Sim,vou começar minha batalha o quanto antes. E será uma luta muito longa. Terei de ser um atacante cauteloso e paciente.

— Por quê?

— Porque somos os únicos dispostos a falar contra ele. Não é o bastante. Esse homem pertence a uma família poderosa.

— Seríamos mortos.

Satisfeito por ter feito o garoto entender as dificuldades que os esperavam, Payton assentiu.

— Não devemos pôr em risco a segurança de meus familiares e aliados. Sim, sir Roderick deve morrer, mas antes temos de garantir a integridade de todos os inocentes. Queremos que ele morra sozinho, seu nome reduzido a uma maldição.

— E isso vai levar tempo.

— Exatamente. E vocês e sua senhora devem permanecer

29

escondidos. O homem vai conhecer o sabor gelado da justiça, mas para isso teremos de ser pacientes.

— Eu serei. Evou crescer e ganhar forç aprender a lutar, e mesmo depois desse bastardo perder a vida, continuarei crescendo e me fortalecendo, até tornar-me um homem de valor e habilidades.

— Não duvido disso.

— Então serei capaz de proteger todos os pequeninos de homens como ele. Irei ao inferno para destruir tais demônios. Eu juro.

Payton esperou que o menino se deitasse e foi para o quarto, onde também se preparou para dormir. A exemplo da criança, ele fez um juramento silencioso. Ele e seu clã dariam ao garoto tudo que fosse necessário para que ele cumprisse a promessa. Quando Callum atingisse a maturidade, teria toda a habilidade, os conhecimentos e as armas de que precisasse para ser o guardião da inocência que almejava ser. Payton sabia que esse seria um legado para o mundo, uma herança de que poderia se orgulhar.

30

 **Capítulo III**

\- Onde estão as crianças? — Payton perguntou a lan. Os dois se encontraram diante do quarto vazio onde os pequenos haviam dormido.

— Estão em pé há mais de uma hora.

— Ora, devia estar mesmo exausto para continuar dormindo com cinco crianças acordadas.

— Não. É triste notar como são silenciosos. Lembram fantasmas. Alice também teria dormido, se Moira não a houvesse acordado. A pobrezinha não conseguia vestir-se sozinha.

— Moira parece pronta para confiar em nós.

— Minha Alice acredita que os outros logo nos aceitarão, também. A menina foi muito amada pela mãe, e é isso que a faz pensar que um adulto também pode ter bondade no coração. Talvez essas crianças não tenham estado com o bastardo por tempo suficiente para terem a fé e a inocência destruídas. Callum foi o mais prejudicado, porque foi amaldiçoado pelas atenções de sir Roderick.

— Bem, ele sobreviveu. É um garoto forte. Ele deseja ser defensor da inocência.

31

— Talvez ele seja bom, se alguém conseguir convencê-lo de que não deve simplesmente cortar a garganta de tais homens.

— Sim, e isso pode ser um problema. O início desanimador pode ajudá-lo, agora. Ele é endurecido, esperto e capaz de reconhecer o mal e a brutalidade, porque passou os primeiros anos de sua vida nas ruas, sozinho. Por isso Maclye não conseguiu destruí-lo. Callum já não possuía ternura ou inocência para serem devastadas. Sabe, lan, há algo de estranhamente familiar nesse menino. — Ele encolheu os ombros. — Não importa. Livrar o mundo de Maclye deve ser nossa única preocupação agora.

— Vai mandar chamar seus aliados e familiares?

— Não, ainda não. Se tiver de convocá-los para uma luta contra um clã tão forte quanto o dos Maclye, quero ao menos ter provas suficientes para evitar uma contenda. Vamos esperar, a menos que o perigo para Kirstie e as crianças se torne grande demais. Então pediremos ajuda.

— De acordo. Por hora, somos capazes de lidar com o bastardo.

Quando os dois homens entraram no hall, Kirstie e as crianças estavam comendo. Callum o observava com atenção, mas os menores o cumprimentaram tímidos e voltaram à refeição. Era evidente que não haviam sido salvos antes de sofrerem grandes abusos. Todos se assustavam com facilidade e demonstravam desconfiança, mas nenhum exibia sinais do forte ressentimento ou do ódio de Callum.

— Teve uma boa noite, minha lady? — Payton perguntou enquanto se servia.

— Sim, obrigada. Há muito não desfruto do conforto de

32

uma cama quente e macia. Depois de um banho quente e de uma refeição completa, minha noite foi perfeita.

— Mas... foi casada com um lorde! — Alice exclamou intrigada.

— E vivia a contrariá-lo — disse Callum.

— Não é verdade — Kirstie protestou.

— Ah, sim, é. Foi o que ele disse na última vez em que a trancou na gaiola por quase cinco dias. Ele disse que você o irritava como uma coceira.

— Uma gaiola? — Payton perguntou.

— Meu marido acredita que esposas precisam ser disciplinadas. Ele mantinha uma gaiola de metal pendurada em uma das paredes em Thanescarr, uma propriedade a meio dia de viagem ao sul daqui. Ocasionalmente, ele me deixava na gaiola para que eu pudesse ponderar os erros de minha forma de agir. Uma semana foi o maior período que tive de ficar lá. Não devia estar surpreso, sir. Já conhece a crueldade de meu marido.

— Sim, conheço, mas é impossível não ficar chocado com as formas que a crueldade pode tomar. Nunca contou nada à sua família?

— Não. Sou propriedade do homem com quem me casei, não? O que eles poderiam fazer? Ficariam furiosos, tentariam puni-lo com violência... Sobrecarregá-los com minha triste realidade seria um terrível erro. Não conseguiria nada com isso, e meus parentes sofreriam as duras conseqüências por tentarem enfrentar um homem tão poderoso. Seriam destruídos.

— Então, veio buscar minha ajuda. Não pensou que eu também poderia sofrer as conseqüências?

— Tem o apoio daqueles que comanda. Tem parentes e aliados muito mais fortes do que minha família jamais teve. E

33

tem uma reputação de lutar sempre pelos desfavorecidos. Existem muitas razões para ter sido escolhido, mas todas levam à mesma conclusão. Vai abraçar nossa causa e lutar por ela, com o poder e os aliados necessários para garantir que essa cruzada não lhe custe a vida. Meus familiares não poderiam fazer o mesmo.

— Entendo. Está planejando tudo isso há muito tempo?

— Há meses. Podia ter esperado mais para vir procurá-lo, não fosse o risco que essas crianças corriam e a decisão repentina de meu marido de pôr fim à minha vida. Já tem um plano, senhor?

— Por enquanto, você e as crianças ficam aqui. Serão dados como mortos ou desaparecidos. Será melhor se seu marido julgar bem-sucedida a empreitada contra sua à corte. Se já existirem rumores sobre sir Roderick, os que você plantou ou quaisquer outros, acrescentarei mais alguns à lista. Se não houver nenhum, serei o primeiro a difundi-los.

— Só isso?

— Por enquanto. Como disse ao jovem Callum, isso pode levar semanas, meses ou anos. Sir Roderick deve ser enfraquecido antes de ser atacado, e para isso precisamos de tempo. Devemos esperar que ele tenha poucos amigos e aliados próximos, e que esses poucos comecem a se afastar depois de ouvirem os rumores. Meu plano pode ser alterado a qualquer momento, dependendo de quantos ouvirão os rumores que em breve estarão percorrendo os salões da corte, mas em essência ele será sempre o mesmo. Farei com que ele seja privado de todo apoio... e depois o privarei da vida.

— É um bom plano, o único que pode surtir bons resultados. O problema é que não entendi onde entro nele...

34

— Não entra. É melhor que seu marido a julgue morta. No momento em que ele descobrir que continua viva, tudo será mais complicado, mais mortal. Teremos de dividir nosso tempo e nossas energias entre mantê-la protegida e destruí-lo. As crianças também devem permanecer escondidas. Ele sabe que você as ajudou a fugir, sabe que elas sempre foram próximas de você, e isso faz delas uma ameaça para o poderoso senhor. Se forem vistas comigo, perderei todas as chances de enfraquecê-lo, valendo-me de meu anonimato. Ele vai suspeitar de que agimos em conjunto, de que você me contou muitos de seus segredos, e terei de desviar minha energia para sua segurança e a das crianças. Callum não pode ser visto. Sir Roderick já o condenou à morte. Mesmo sendo jovem e despreparado, é evidente que Roderick o considera uma ameaça.

— Posso cuidar de mim — disse o garoto. — Não sou um bebê para ser protegido.

— Não duvido que seja capaz de cuidar de si mesmo — disse Payton, temendo ferir o frágil orgulho do menino. — No entanto, um homem sensato sempre considera com precisão as próprias forças e as do inimigo. Seu inimigo é um cavaleiro treinado com um batalhão de guerreiros sob suas ordens. Todos são maiores e mais fortes que você. Imagino que seja muito bom em correr e esconder-se, em passar despercebido e ouvir conversas sem ser surpreendido. Ainda assim, o confronto é desigual. Seu coração e sua mente equiparam-se aos de muitos cavaleiros, mas seu corpo ainda tem de desenvolver-se.

— Só preciso comer mais.

— Sim, isso ajuda, e lan está aqui para ensiná-lo a manejar a faca com destreza. Também vai aprender algumas outras coisas importantes para manter um homem vivo e torná-lo vencedor

35

em suas batalhas. Além do mais, meu bravo rapaz, se for encontrado, acabará pondo em risco lady Kirstie e os outros.

— Eu nunca os trairia.

— Eu sei que não. Mas encontrá-lo já seria o suficiente para despertar suspeitas no animal. Por que estaria tão próximo, sabendo que ele o deseja morto? Não teríamos de fornecer as respostas, porque ele mesmo as deduziria. Ajude os outros a se manterem seguros e escondidos, rapaz. Trabalhe para crescer e ganhar força. Logo será sua vez de lutar, e um homem sensato se prepara com antecedência.

Meia hora mais tarde, enquanto lan levava Callum para a primeira aula de combate e Alice se retirava com as outras crianças, Kirstie e Payton ficaram sozinhos. Kirstie esperava superar rapidamente as reações causadas por aqueles olhos profundos. Precisava de um guerreiro, não de um amante.

— Obrigada por ter falado com Callum com tanta paciência e sabedoria. Ele precisa de todo apoio que puder ter. Mesmo assim, duvido que todas as cicatrizes se apaguem de seu jovem coração.

— Essas coisas são eternas. No entanto, ele pode ser um homem forte e bom, porque é isso que deseja ser. O fato de falar em proteger as crianças, não em matar seus agressores, é suficiente para nos dar esperança.

— Suspeito de que ele queira protegê-los matando.

— Sim, mas ele ainda é jovem. Pode aprender a arte da contenção e do julgamento imparcial. — Ele se levantou e, ignorando sua reação chocada, tomou a mão de Kirstie e beijou-a. — Agora, devo me retirar para ir à corte do rei e sussurrar contos intrigantes em alguns ouvidos bem escolhidos. Veremos o que consigo descobrir por lá.

36

— E eu devo permanecer escondida e quieta, certo?

— Exatamente. Mantenha-se bem escondida até eu dizer que pode sair.

Payton quase sorriu ao ver o homem despedir-se dele para ir procurar pelo filho. Apesar de não ser particularmente astuto, ele havia compreendido de imediato as insinuações sobre sir Roderick Maclye. Para justificar tal rapidez e a ausência de graça com que o cavalheiro corria pelo salão lotado, devia haver um crime ou algum conhecimento anterior, coisas que despertariam nele o temor pela segurança de seu filho. Sir Roderick podia ter demonstrado interesse pelo menino.

— Meus cumprimentos, bravo cavaleiro — sussurrou uma voz familiar em seu ouvido.

Payton virou-se e viu lady Fraser. Surpreendentemente, não sentia mais nenhum interesse por ela. Sabia que estava interessado em Kirstie, mas já havia se interessado sexualmente por mais de uma mulher ao mesmo tempo. Celibatário há mais tempo do que jamais estivera, ele estranhou a ausência de reação ao corpo feminino pressionado contra o dele. Seria essa a primeira vez em que sentia um interesse verdadeiro por alguém? Por isso só conseguia pensar em Kirstie?

— Meu marido foi chamado para perto do leito de seu pai - ela dizia, os dedos acariciando seu braço. — E ficará fora por muitos dias e noites. Muitas noites longas e solitárias...

— Ah, minha doce pomba, como tenta este homem fraco e miserável. Lamento pensar no tesouro a que devo renunciar.

— Renunciar? — Ela recuou um passo para encará-lo. — Então me rejeita?

— Minha adorável e encantadora lady, é o que devo fazer,

37

embora a decisão seja como uma adaga cravada em meu coração. Os homens do rei raramente me solicitam alguma coisa.

— Ah! O velho rei e os regentes do herdeiro o mantêm em eterna servidão! — Ela olhou na direção escolhida pelo homem que estivera conversando com Payton. — E que relação aquele idiota pode ter com os assuntos do regente?

— Minha lady, sabe que um homem de honra não deve falar sobre tais coisas. Mas... revelo apenas que aquele homem e eu conversávamos sobre o filho dele. Ele procura um abrigo onde possa submeter o menino a intenso treinamento, e veio pedir minha opinião sobre alguns senhores. — Payton sabia que lady Fraser era conhecida ouvinte e disseminadora de rumores. — Ele estava curioso sobre sir Lesley MacNicol e sir Roderick Maclye. Temo não ter sido muito útil. Não conheço bem Maclye, embora tenha ouvido alguns rumores sobre o homem.

— Ele é velho, mas está sempre na corte do rei. E duvido que alguém possa lhe dizer o nome de uma única mulher favorecida por suas atenções.

— Soube que ele é casado.

— E se mantém fiel aos votos? — Lady Fraser riu, mas havia uma certa amargura na demonstração de humor. — Que raridade. E se é tão apaixonado pela esposa que nunca a traiu, o que faz ele aqui hoje, um dia depois de ela ter se afogado?

— Ela se afogou?

— Sim, é o que ele está dizendo a todos, embora não pareça interessado em conquistar a compaixão ou o conforto de alguma outra mulher. — Talvez ele só queira ajuda para procurar o corpo.

— Ele não pediu nenhuma ajuda. Pelo que ouvi dizer, ele até já encontrou o corpo e o enterrou. Dizem que eles passeavam

38

pela margem do rio, e ela insistiu em molhar os pés. A estúpida foi longe demais e foi levada pela correnteza. Não foi possível salvá-la. Aqui entre nós, tenho certeza de que ele não a procurou, e é evidente que não está de luto. — Ela olhou para um homem forte e de boa aparência acompanhado por outros dois homens igualmente fortes e morenos. — Lá está ele. O homem não se comporta como alguém que acabou de enterrar a esposa. Mesmo os que mantêm uma união apenas aparente se preocupam em demonstrar alguma forma de luto.

— Alguns homens não julgam necessário fingir — Payton murmurou. — Nem mesmo para agradar aos fofoqueiros.

Payton estudou sir Roderick, lutando contra o desejo de abordá-lo e pôr fim a sua vida ali mesmo, diante de todos, de forma tão lenta e dolorosa quanto fosse possível.

Não havia nada de impressionante em sir Roderick. Seus dois acompanhantes pareciam mais ameaçadores. Sabia que não devia esperar uma luta justa de Roderick e seus homens, mas o poderoso lorde preferia enfiar uma faca nas costas do inimigo a expor-se a riscos. E ele não se furtava a observar os pajens que andavam pelo salão. Embora sua perversão fosse forte demais para ser controlada ou escondida, era surpreendente que tal prática houvesse permanecido em segredo por tanto tempo. O jeito como ele olhava para os meninos era repugnante, e foi isso que fez Payton suspeitar de que Roderick estava caçando mais uma vez.

— Está interessado em sir Roderick por alguma razão? — perguntou lady Fraser. — Notei que o observava atentamente.

— Estava apenas buscando algum sinal de tristeza ou irritação. Afinal, agora ele terá de encontrar outra esposa, e soube que a primeira não foi exatamente uma bênção.

39

— Só a vi algumas poucas vezes. Era pequena, morena, pouco mais que uma criança, quase uma sombra apagada ao lado de Roderick. Ela falava com poucos e, quando o fazia, o próprio sir Roderick ou um de seus homens a removia do grupo, interrompendo a conversa. Agora que falamos sobre isso, fico imaginando se a morte daquela moça foi mesmo um acidente. Ela pode ter se deixado levar pelo rio para pôr fim ao próprio sofrimento.

— Ah, sim é uma triste possibilidade.

— Sim, de fato. Oh, maldição! A irmã de Fraser!

Um instante depois, Payton viu lady Fraser caminhar ao encontro de uma mulher idosa e grisalha. Bem, melhor assim. Agora podia se ver livre da persistente dama sem despertar sua ira, sem ter de explicar sua repentina falta de interesse. Não desejava insultá-la.

Sir Roderick pousou a mão sobre o ombro de um jovem pajem, e Payton teve de conter o ímpeto de atacá-lo com sua espada. Não podia matá-lo nem desafiá-lo, mas o menino era filho de um de seus conhecidos, alguém do clã MacMillan, e agiria com rapidez e astúcia a fim de livrá-lo das garras daquele homem doente e cruel.

Depois de cumprimentar sir Roderick com um rápido movimento de cabeça, Payton segurou o menino pelos ombros e puxou-o para longe do perigo. O suspiro de alívio do jovem Uven o fez imaginar que a ameaça não era de todo desconhecida. Preferia nem considerar a possibilidade de ele já ter sido submetido aos caprichos pervertidos de sir Roderick.

— Seus pais estão aqui, Uven? — ele perguntou ao menino enquanto caminhava para longe do lorde. — Há muito não vejo prima Morna e o velho lain.

40

— Eles ainda estão em Dunncraig — respondeu o menino, deixando-se levar sem protestar. — Primo James logo tomará seu lugar como senhor daquela região, mas papai ainda será um de seus homens. Primo James nos deu um bom pedaço de terra e uma sólida casa de pedras.

— Uma honra mais do que merecida. A quem servirá, então?

— Sir Bryan MacMillan, um dos primos de meu pai. — Ele olhou para sir Roderick com evidente nervosismo. — Fiquei feliz por ter ido me buscar. Não gosto daquele homem.

— Ele fez alguma coisa para despertar sua antipatia?

— Não realmente. É só um sentimento, entende? Ele está sempre me procurando, e quando me toca... Bem, sinto algo estranho, ruim. Mamãe me disse para nunca ignorar tais sentimentos, porque muitos dos nossos parentes foram abençoados por dons especiais, e por isso tento me manter sempre bem longe daquele senhor.

— Ótimo. Continue assim. E conte a sir Bryan o que acabou de me contar. Ele aprecia os Murray. Levará em conta suas palavras e o ajudará a permanecer bem longe de sir Roderick Maclye.

Quando o menino o encarou e sorriu, Payton sofreu um choque. Aquele era o rosto de Callum, embora nunca o houvesse visto sorrir. Era essa a familiaridade que experimentara naquele primeiro encontro. Callum era um MacMillan; só podia ser. O único problema seria reunir fatos para provar essa certeza.

— Algum problema, Primo Payton?

— Não, Uven. Nenhum. Estava apenas pensando que você tem todos os traços dos MacMillan.

— Sim, mamãe sempre diz isso. A única coisa que herdei dos Murray foram esses pressentimentos. São um pouco assustadores,

41

sabe? Mamãe prometeu que vai me levar para conversar com tia Elspeth e com os primos Avery e Gilly mais vezes, porque eles podem me ajudar a entender sobre esse dom.

Payton concordou e contou algumas histórias sobre as mulheres, retendo o menino em sua companhia até encontrar sir Byron. Ao entregar o garoto aos cuidados do lorde, ele o estudou com atenção. Callum também podia ser visto nos traços e na coloração desse homem.

Ele deixou os MacMillan sem mencionar o rapaz. Não só era mais seguro que ninguém mais tivesse conhecimento sobre o paradeiro de Callum, como também precisava de provas para fundamentar sua crença. Payton não discutiria o assunto com ninguém além de lan, que poderia ajudá-lo a procurar a prova de que precisava. Alguém, em algum lugar, teria de saber quem era a mãe do menino e quando e como ele fora abandonado. Um olhar para Callum serviria de prova para muitos, e havia sempre um ou dois MacMillan na corte, mas ele queria mais. Queria o suficiente para convencer Callum disso, o bastante para dar ao menino a certeza de que o clã continha suas raízes. Sabia que ter um clã, um nome, o ajudaria mais do que qualquer outra coisa que pudesse fazer. Assim que tivesse um nome e fizesse parte de um pequeno, porém honrado clã, Callum teria o orgulho e a força necessários para superar parte da dor que havia sofrido.

42

 **Capítulo IV**

Depois de uma semana de bom comportamento, a vigilância relaxou a guarda e Kirstie conseguiu escapar da casa com facilidade espantosa. com o dinheiro que havia acumulado dolorosamente ao longo dos anos, julgava ter o suficiente para soltar algumas línguas. Assim, vestida com simplicidade, ela percorria as ruas estreitas da cidade, pensando em conversar com as pessoas e ouvi-las falar, coisa que nunca pudera fazer desde que se casara. Finalmente reuniria evidências contra Roderick, revelaria suas atrocidades e impediria de uma vez por todas que outros inocentes caíssem vítimas de sua crueldade. Cinco horas mais tarde, Kirstie começou a perceber que podia estar desperdiçando tempo e dinheiro. Até então só havia encontrado descrença e indiferença, e a apatia e o desinteresse daquelas pessoas a atingia como uma bofetada no rosto. Pior que tudo era o silêncio dos covardes. Para rompê-lo seria necessário apresentar ameaça maior e mais devastadora do que aquela representada por sir Roderick, e mesmo que pudesse pensar em alguma coisa com esse poder, ainda teria de enfrentar a indiferença e a incredulidade daquela gente.

43

Quando se aproximou da casa de Payton, ela tentou animarse pensando que havia ainda centenas de moradores com quem poderia falar. Talvez ainda encontrasse alguém com coragem e disposição para ajudá-la.

— Onde esteve? — Alice perguntou ao vê-la entrar. Kirstie decidiu que talvez pudesse conquistar uma aliada

entre os habitantes da casa.

— Tentei encontrar alguém que se dispusesse a falar contra meu marido.

— E precisava se vestir dessa maneira, como um garoto?

— As pessoas aceitam melhor a abordagem de um menino, e para todos os efeitos eu estou morta.

— Escute, isso é perigoso...

— Eu sei. Viver com sir Roderick também era. Alguém nessa maldita cidade deve saber alguma coisa. Um homem não pode maltratar crianças sem que alguém veja ou escute alguma coisa.

— Mas eles não querem falar, não é?

— Não. — As duas se sentaram à mesa da cozinha. — Foi tolice pensar que seria fácil.

— Sim, concordo com você. As pessoas preferem cuidar dos próprios problemas a enfrentar um inimigo poderoso. Eles não têm tempo nem força para brigar, minha menina. Sendo assim, não pense em repetir esse gesto incauto.

— Alice, a cidade é grande. Deve haver alguém por aí com coragem para falar. Da mesma forma que sir Payton planta rumores e tenta descobrir alguma coisa entre os ricos e poderosos, eu estarei agindo entre os pobres e indefesos. Sim, talvez eles não acusem nem protejam abertamente sir Roderick, mas estou certa de que ouvem o que tenho para dizer. Meus avisos não são

44

ignorados. Os rumores podem se espalhar pelas ruas mais modestas da cidade com a mesma velocidade que percorrem os salões da corte.

— Sim, eu sei, mas...

— Será aos poucos, passo a impedir que Roderick se aposse de todas as crianças que deseja ter. Logo ele estará sem vítimas. Sim, alguns podem não acreditar nos rumores e nos sussurros, mas sempre que Roderick olhar para uma criança, haverá alguém para comentar, para fazer os adultos se manterem alertas. Vai ser o bastante

— Entendo o propósito do que está fazendo, mas o senhor não vai gostar disso.

— Não vai mesmo.

Kirstie encolheu-se. Depois de alguns segundos, ela se virou e olhou para o homem parado na porta da cozinha. Era um pouco inquietante descobrir que ainda perdia o fôlego por ele, mesmo quando se comportava com tanta arrogância.

— Tudo correu bem na corte, meu lorde? — ela perguntou com tom agradável, apesar do nervosismo.

Payton balançou a cabeça. Ela havia arriscado a vida, desacatado suas ordens, e agia como se nada houvesse ocorrido. Irritado, aproximou-se, segurou-a pela mão e a pôs em pé.

— Precisamos conversar — disse, levando-a para fora da cozinha.

Como era possível que o contato da mão dele a aquecesse, em vez de amedrontá-la? O homem estava zangado. Pretendia levá-la para algum lugar privado e emitir sua opinião a respeito do que fizera. Devia estar preparando argumentos, em vez de pensar no calor gerado pelo contato físico.

— O que está fazendo com Kirstie?

45

A voz de Callum o deteve.

— Ele só quer me fazer um sermão — a jovem respondeu.

—- Mas ele está muito zangado.

— E por isso acha que vou espancá-la?

— É o que os homens fazem quando estão zangados — Callum confirmou.

— Não este homem.

— Mesmo assim, prefiro acompanhá-los.

— Callum, é muita gentileza sua pensar em proteger-me, mas prefiro ser censurada sem testemunhas. Ele não vai me bater.

— Parece estar muito certa disso.

— E estou.

Callum recuou. Payton despediu-se do garoto com uma inclinação de cabeça e voltou a conduzir Kirstie para o aposento onde fazia suas contas. O confronto com Callum servira para aplacar sua ira. E ela não parecia assustada ou apreensiva.

Na verdade, sentia-se mais surpreso do que zangado, agora que havia superado o choque inicial. Quando parara na porta da cozinha para ouvi-la relatar sua experiência pelas ruas da cidade, sentira-se dominado por um pavor que aos poucos se transformara em ira. Mesmo que Roderick não a encontrasse, vagar sozinha pelas ruas era perigoso. Não teria sido capaz de protegê-la de eventuais ataques, e não saberia aonde ir procurá-la quando desse por sua falta. Tais pensamentos o levaram à beira de um colapso.

Enquanto servia vinho em duas taças, ele a estudou. O disfarce era bom. A calça revelava pernas longas demais para alguém de porte tão delicado, e a jaqueta deixava entrever curvas sutis nos lugares certos. Não gostava de pensar que muitos

46

homens podiam ter apreciado aquele corpo sedutor, e a força do ciúme o deixou ainda mais espantado que antes. Evitar Kirstie não o estava curando de sua obsessão.

—Não quer explicar que tipo de jogo é esse?—ele começou.

— Imagino que já tenha escutado tudo.

Precisava agarrar-se ao orgulho para não se comportar como uma mulher perdida, porque os olhos buscavam partes daquele corpo másculo com uma ousadia que nenhuma mulher de moral tinha o direito de demonstrar. Além do mais, tinha de fazê-lo entender que precisava ajudá-lo, que era vital para ela colaborar para que o marido fosse levado à justiça. Essa luta também era sua. Sua sobrevivência dependia da derrota de Roderick.

— Tem idéia do perigo que correu vagando sozinha pelas ruas?

— Roderick pensa que estou morta. Além do mais, ele não me reconheceria nessas roupas.

— Talvez não, mas ele não é o único perigo que se esconde por aí. Podia ter sido assaltada vestida dessa maneira. A propósito, onde conseguiu essas roupas?

— Em um dos baús. Pensei em sair como um menino pobre e esfarrapado, mas não encontrei roupas velhas.

— Um garoto pobre e esfarrapado? Como os que sir Roderik retira das ruas?

Kirstie respirou fundo. Não havia pensado nesse tipo de risco.

— Escute, preciso fazer alguma coisa. Não posso ficar sentada rezando para que você e lan resolvam tudo. Não vão fazer tudo sozinhos.

— Roderick a quer morta.

— Eu sei, mas serei cuidadosa. E não se esqueça que conheço todos que o ajudam e servem. Sei quem devo evitar.

47

— Não teria de evitar ninguém se ficasse aqui.

— Sei me cuidar. E como sei de onde vieram muitas das crianças, tenho idéia de que parte da cidade devo visitar primeiro em busca de testemunhas e aliados. Sei que nomes mencionar, que histórias contar para despertar suspeitas.

— E mesmo assim, não conseguiu nada.

— Não foi como eu esperava, é verdade, mas seu trabalho na corte também progride lentamente.

— Sim. Os rumores se espalham devagar, mas constantes. No entanto, são tantos os problemas na Corte que nem todos se preocupam com um homem com uma preferência doentia por meninos. Por exemplo, o Conselho de Regentes enfrenta um momento de crise gerado pela briga entre seus membros. Todos disputam o poder sobre nosso jovem rei. Existem rumores dando conta de que lorde Boyd e seu irmão, sir Alexander, podem tentar tomar o controle total sobre o jovem James.

Kirstie suspirou e balançou a cabeça.

— Em resumo, o único menino que interessa a todos é nosso jovem rei.

— Fala-se também que a Inglaterra pode tentar tirar proveito desse momento de tensão interna.

— Acha que haverá uma guerra?

— Espero que não, mas quando o domínio de um país está em jogo, a guerra é sempre uma possibilidade concreta. Mas temos nossa própria batalha a enfrentar. Não podemos perder tempo pensando naqueles que pensam roubar o poder de um rei jovem demais para ter forças para sustentar-se sobre o trono.

— O que está fazendo? — ela perguntou, sentindo os dedos de Payton em seus cabelos. Sabia que devia afastar-se, mas gostava da sensação delicada e suave.

48

— Estou arrumando seu cabelo. Não vai mais andar sozinha pela cidade.

— Ah, não vou? Acho que pedi sua ajuda. Convidei-o a ser meu defensor, meu aliado, não meu pai.

— Como seu defensor e aliado, tenho a responsabilidade de cuidar de sua segurança. Não é seguro andar sozinha pelas ruas.

— Então levarei alguém comigo.

— Maldição! Mal acabou de escapar de um atentado contra sua vida. Já se sente pronta para enfrentar novos riscos?

— Sir Roderick acredita ter me matado, e por isso não está procurando por mim. Nem ele, nem seus homens. Preciso agir. Não posso ir à corte para ajudá-lo, e não posso procurar as pessoas que conheço, porque todos me julgam morta. Estou lutando pela salvação das crianças há muito tempo. Nãovou parar agora. O perigo já existia antes, não? E o bastardo tentou me matar. Não posso esquecer tudo isso. Não posso ficar aqui sentada rezando para que ele não me encontre. Da mesma forma que está dificultando o acesso de Roderick aos filhos das melhores famílias, tenho de fazer alguma coisa pelos menos favorecidos. Agora eles estão mais expostos do que nunca, porque Roderick só tem essa possibilidade. Preciso detê-lo, impedir essa caçada cruel.

Payton concordava com ela. Precisavam espalhar os rumores também nas áreas mais pobres da cidade, e lan era conhecido demais para assumir essa responsabilidade. Aceitava seus argumentos, mas, emocionalmente, queria trancá-la num quarto e cercá-la de guardas até Roderick estar morto e enterrado. Como não pretendia confessar esse desejo, ele tentou propor uma solução intermediária.

49

— Callum pode ir comigo — Kirstie sugeriu, tentando não se deixar abalar pelos dedos que agora deslizavam por seus braços.

— Roderick e seus homens o reconheceriam facilmente.

— Não depois de eu terminar de disfarçá-lo. Dois garotos correm menos riscos que um só, e sou perfeitamente capaz de me movimentar sem ser vista e sem fazer barulho. Callum é quase tão bom quanto eu. Ao primeiro sinal de perigo, caso eu perceba que despertei a desconfiança de meu marido ou seu interesse, voltarei imediatamente e não sairei mais enquanto Roderick for vivo.

Payton segurou seu rosto entre as mãos.

— Promete?

— Prometo — ela respondeu, fascinada com o olhar penetrante do homem que devia seduzir e conquistar dezenas de mulheres. Não queria ser uma delas, mas era difícil resistir.

— Não vai sair sozinha? Nem à noite?

— Não.

E vai me informar sobre que parte da cidade pretende visitar?

— Oh, sim...

Payton respirou fundo. Era tarde demais para isso. Queria conter-se, mas seus lábios clamavam pelos dela, e o desejo já o dominava como uma entidade poderosa. Ver o fogo que queimava seu corpo refletido nos olhos dela só alimentava esse desejo, e ele a beijou.

Kirstie correspondeu sem nenhuma hesitação, entreabrindo os lábios e enlaçando seu pescoço com os braços. Depois de alguns instantes de abandono, quando sentiu a ereção pressionada contra seu ventre, ela decidiu que era hora de recuperar o controle e livrar-se daquele estranho encantamento. Afinal,

50

havia centenas de razões pelas quais não devia aceitar o que Payton oferecia, embora não se lembrasse de nenhuma de imediato. Mais uma prova de que estava em perigo.

Rápida, recuou um passo e livrou-se das mãos que a acariciavam, encarando-o com um misto de terror e fascínio. Payton estava tão ofegante quanto ela.

— Isso não deve voltar a acontecer, senhor. Nunca mais.

— Você me deseja.

— Desejo muitas coisas, mas nem por isso posso ou devo tê-las.

— Isso é algo que poderia ter.

Não. Recuso-me a ser mais uma.

— Você não seria.

— Considero mais sensato preservar minha virgindade. Afinal, se todo o resto falhar, ainda poderei tentar anular o casamento.

Kirstie saiu da sala antes que ele pudesse argumentar, ela não podia estar pensando que havia mesmo uma chance de anulação. Roderick a queria morta, e já tentara matá-la uma vez. Como ela não era nenhuma tola, suspeitava de que esse último argumento havia sido apenas um truque para forçá-lo a desistir.

Payton serviu mais vinho na taça e esvaziou-a de uma só vez. Era inútil. Nada podia apagar o fogo que queimava em seu sangue. Nenhuma mulher jamais o excitara como Kirstie. Havia tentando agir como um perfeito cavalheiro, conter seus impulsos, mas um beijo pusera fim a esse nobre plano. Pela primeira vez, esperava que os rumores sobre sua capacidade de sedução não fossem exagerados, porque pretendia usá-la plenamente em Kirstie. Não descansaria enquanto não a tivesse em sua cama.

51

 **Capítulo V**

Ele quer se enfiar sob suas saias.

Kirstie parou e olhou para Callum. O menino estava furioso, um sentimento que estava estampado em seu rosto sob o chapéu de abas largas que compunha o disfarce. Há oito dias saíam juntos para percorrer a cidade, colhendo informações que trocavam com Payton e lan todas as noites, e nunca antes Callum se referira à tentativa de sedução de Payton.

— O que ele quer e o que terá não representam a mesma coisa — ela respondeu, retomando a caminhada em seguida.

— Dizem que o homem é capaz de seduzir uma pedra.

— Bobagem. Sou uma mulher casada e acredito nos votos que fiz.

— Roderick?

— Sim, sei que ele não é o que quero e que merece arder no fogo do inferno, mas o fato de estar casada com um assassino pervertido não altera os votos que proferi diante de Deus. Payton deve estar acostumado com mulheres que ignoram esses votos. Acho que passa muito tempo na corte.

— De qualquer maneira, Roderick nunca se deitou com você. Portanto, não há casamento.

52

— Eu não o desfiz.

— Ele mesmo o desfez quando a deixou virgem por cinco anos. Nada a obriga a permanecer casada, se não a necessidade de encontrar um representante da igreja para libertá-la desses votos. Ah, e vai ter de assinar alguns papéis. Nada impossível. Então, por que está resistindo a sir Payton?

— Porque ele não é meu marido.

— E daí? Sei que quer esse homem.

— Sir Payton já teve muitas mulheres. Não quero fazer parte dessa lista.

— Sim, ele é um conquistador, mas não creio que a veja dessa maneira. Não. Sei sobre homens e mulheres e sobre o que fazem quando estão juntos, mas nunca vi esse jogo que estão fazendo. Pelo que sei,-quando um homem quer uma mulher, ele a toma e depois paga por seus serviços, ou a espanca para calar seus lamentos, ou se casa com ela. Mas vocês dois se beijam, fazem insinuações e ficam vermelhos. É estranho.

— Existem regras, Callum. Uma mulher casada deve ser fiel ao marido. Uma donzela deve entregar sua inocência apenas àquele com quem se casar. Confesso que sir Payton me faz desejar dar as costas a todas essas regras, mas, nesse caso, eu não seria melhor que todas as adúlteras, cortesãs e viúvas licenciosas com quem ele já se deitou.

— Ah. A questão é orgulho.

— Suponho que sim.

— Quem sairá vencedor? O orgulho ou a luxúria?

— Não sei.

— Estar com ele a faria feliz?

— Sim — ela suspirou. — Acho que sim.

— Então, devia realizar esse desejo. Você merece ser feliz.

53

— Talvez. No entanto, com um homem como Payton, essa felicidade pode ser ilusória. Depois dela haveria apenas sofrimento.

— Mesmo assim, ainda acho que devia viver essa breve felicidade. E conte comigo para ajudá-la mais tarde, quando for hora de experimentar o sofrimento.

— Obrigada, Callum. — Estavam se aproximando de uma casa que abrigava menores abandonados, um lugar onde Roderick costumava saciar seus apetites pervertidos. — Não ouço nada. Acha que o bastardo virá hoje? Payton diz que cada vez mais pessoas mantêm seus filhos longe do alcance desse monstro. Roderick vai sair em busca de novas vítimas, e essa região é sempre muito fértil para ele.

Callum viu um menino magro e maltrapilho cambaleando pela calçada com dois pesados baldes nas mãos.

— Acho que sei quem ele é.

— Não deve correr o risco de ser visto, apesar do disfarce. Eles são aliados de Roderick.

— Ninguém vai me ver.

Sem esperar por uma resposta, Callum deixou as sombras da casa e caminhou para o poço onde o garoto enchia os baldes. Esgueirando-se pelos cantos e atravessando vielas, logo ele surgiu ao lado do menino. Quando retornou, minutos depois, Callum trazia informações valiosas.

— O nome dele é Simon, e seu pai era tecelão. Chegou há pouco tempo, porque o pai morreu e não havia ninguém para cuidar dele. Acho que ele está seguro, porque não é bonito e tem a pele cheia de erupções.

— E parece ser um pouco mais velho do que você, também.

— Sim, ele tem doze anos. Simon contou que sir Roderick

54

não aparece por aqui há semanas. O homem que faz negócios com ele tem estado nervoso e assustado, e o menino ouviu uma conversa entre esse homem e sua esposa. Eles falavam sobre rumores e desconfianças e diziam ser necessário terem muito cuidado por algum tempo.

— Ótimo. Os rumores estão surtindo efeito. Callum assentiu.

— Simon disse que a mulher não está nada contente com isso. Ela se queixa constantemente sobre o dinheiro que vão deixar de ganhar, caso sir Roderick não fique satisfeito.

— Deus. Em momentos como esse eu gostaria de ser um homem forte e poderoso para entrar lá e acabar com essa gente. Acha que esse menino pode nos ajudar de alguma forma?

— Sim, ele prometeu fazer tudo que puder. Disse a ele que viremos sempre nesse mesmo horário, nos dias em que pudermos sair, e ele moverá a cabeça em sentido afirmativo quando tiver algo para contar. Não revelei onde podemos ser encontrados, porque não sei quanta pressão ele pode suportar, caso seja capturado.

— Muito bem. Vamos seguir seu plano.

— Confie em mim, Kirstie. Simon é bom. Ele vai fazer o que puder para ajudar-nos. Ele sabe o que Roderick faz com os meninos. O pai dele contou pouco antes de morrer.

— E como morreu esse homem?

— Foi esfaqueado em uma taverna. Ele ia ao mesmo local todas as noites de sábado para beber e se deitar com as prostitutas. Naquele dia ele havia vendido vários metros de um excelente tecido para sir Roderick, e estava com a bolsa cheia. Ele disse ao filho para nunca se aproximar do homem, saiu para ir à taverna... e morreu. Imagino que tenha visto alguma coisa.

55

— Certamente. Por isso foi silenciado. lan precisa saber disso. Talvez ele consiga descobrir mais detalhes sobre a morte do tecelão, o suficiente para acusarmos Roderick e provocarmos sua condenação.

Caminharam de volta em silêncio, e já se aproximavam da casa de Payton quando, em uma alameda mais estreita, Kirstie ouviu um som intrigante.

— O que foi isso? — ela perguntou em voz baixa.

— Parece alguém chorando — Callum opinou.

Seguindo o som, eles encontraram um menino muito pequeno envolto em trapos e encolhido perto de uma parede úmida e coberta de trepadeiras. O rosto do garoto estava sujo, manchado pelas lágrimas e desfigurado por hematomas, mas, mesmo assim, Kirstie o reconheceu.

— Robbie?

Era difícil acreditar, mas o menino havia sobrevivido sozinho, ferido e fraco.

— Lady Kirstie?

— Meu Deus, você é mesmo Robbie!

— Sim, sou eu, minha lady. E Moira?

— Ela está bem. — Kirstie retirou o manto com que se cobria e usou-o para envolver o corpo magro e debilitado da criança. — Já vai encontrá-la.

— Ela está segura?

— Sim. Eu a tirei de perto daquele homem. Devia ter esperado por mim. Eu voltei...

— Precisava encontrar Moira.

O garoto gemeu ao ser erguido pelos braços de sua senhora, e em seguida desmaiou. Kirstie não queria imaginar quantas

56

feridas ainda existiam escondidas. Rápido, Callum pegou o garoto e levou-o para a casa de Payton.

— Por Deus! — Alice gritou espantada ao vê-los. — O que... Quem...

— O irmão de Moira — Kirstie respondeu sem rodeios. — Não sei como ele sobreviveu ou como chegou ao local onde o encontramos, mas ele precisa de um banho e de cuidados imediatos. Está muito ferido.

Uma hora mais tarde, devidamente limpo e coberto por linimentos variados, Robbie contou que, alguns dias antes, quase havia sido levado de volta à casa do monstro.

— Os homens dele me agarraram e me bateram, depois me jogaram sobre um cavalo. Eu me atirei de lá de cima e voltei para a cidade, onde me escondi.

— Que menino corajoso.

— Eu precisava encontrar Moira. Prometi à minha mãe que cuidaria dela.

— Ela deve estar orgulhosa de você, onde quer que esteja — Alice comentou, ajudando-o a beber uma poção que aliviaria suas dores e o faria dormir.

— O que aconteceu?

Kirstie virou-se para a porta e viu Payton.

— Parece que os anjos não levaram o irmão de Moira, afinal. O menino era pequeno, magro, e estava muito machucado.

Era difícil acreditar que um garoto tão franzino e ainda novo, com sete anos de idade, pudesse ter sobrevivido sozinho por tantas semanas. Então ele lembrou que Callum sobrevivera por anos.

—vou cuidar de Moira, senhor — ele disse com voz pastosa, resultado da poção de Alice.

57

— Sim, eu sei que vai — Payton respondeu emocionado. — Mas, antes, precisa deixar que as mulheres o ajudem. Tem de ficar bom e forte para poder cuidar de sua irmã.

— Estou mesmo cansado...

— Os anjos vão levá-lo, Kirstie?

— Não, querida. Ele vai apenas dormir, porque precisa descansar. Alice deu a ele um remédio para aliviar a dor.

— Obrigada, Alice — a menina agradeceu. — Acho que vou ficar aqui com ele.

— Sim, sim, faça isso. Robbie vai gostar de saber que também se preocupa com ele.

Payton segurou a mão de Kirstie e levou-a para fora do quarto. Depois de ser informado sobre o que ela e Callum haviam descoberto naquela tarde, Payton decidiu ordenar que lan investigasse a morte do tecelão.

— Talvez assim tenhamos uma acusação concreta e comprovada contra o miserável.

— Mas não será o bastante, não é? Roderick não será enforcado por isso?

— Não. Se não manejou a faca para matar o infeliz, se agiu de forma a criar a impressão de que tudo não passou de uma briga de taverna, os homens que cometeram o crime serão os únicos a pagarem por ele. Isto é, se alguém lembrar quem são eles. De qualquer maneira, Roderick ficará assustado, temendo uma traição.

— Não, Payton. Se Roderick temia ser traído por esses homens, já os matou e enterrou.

Certa de que acabaria perdendo o controle e sofrendo um ataque histérico depois de um dia difícil como o que vivera, Kirstie pediu licença e retirou-se. Em seus aposentos, bebeu

58

três taças de vinho na tentativa de acalmar-se, e estava servindo mais uma taça da bebida, quando um pensamento emergiu claro e forte de toda a confusão que reinava em sua mente. Isso tinha de acabar. O plano de Payton era bom, porém lento. Enquanto tentavam encontrar um atalho para contornar o escudo de poder com que Roderick se cercava, crianças continuavam sofrendo.

Ela se sentou na cama e esperou. Logo todos estariam dormindo, e então ela sairia e faria o que já devia ter feito muito antes: mataria Roderick.

Pensar nisso despertou um estranho sentimento de calma. Nem mesmo a certeza de que perderia a vida na empreitada a incomodava. Só precisava pensar no pobre e pequeno Robbie para sentir que qualquer sacrifício seria válido para pôr fim a tal horror.

— O que sua esposa diz sobre a condição do menino? — Payton perguntou a lan ao vê-lo entrar em seu escritório.

— Ele vai ficar bem, se não tiver febre. Precisa de alimento, porque quase morreu de fome e está muito fraco, mas conseguiu sobreviver.

— Graças à necessidade de encontrar e proteger a irmã.

— Certamente. Temos alguma notícia?

— Kirstie trouxe novidades, mas não o bastante. — Payton relatou tudo que ela descobrira naquela tarde.

—vou descobrir a verdade sobre a morte do tecelão — lan decidiu. — Foi assassinato, sem dúvida. Mas é possível que não tenhamos como provar a culpa do bastardo.

— Sim, eu sei.

— E Kirstie deve ter ficado furiosa com isso.

59

— Ficou. Mas ela é controlada, sensata...

— Realmente?

— Por que diz isso, lan? Acha que ela seria capaz...

— Senhor, todos têm um limite, um ponto no qual descobrem que não podem mais suportar.

— Entendo — Payton murmurou, levantando-se para sair do escritório. — e ela ama as crianças. Encontrar Robbie pode ter sido esse ponto a que está se referindo.

lan o seguia.

— Certamente, meu lorde. Não duvido de que ela arrisque a própria vida para garantir a segurança dos pequenos.

— E talvez tenha decidido que é chegada a hora de sacrificar-se?

Payton entrou no quarto de Kirstie e parou. Não queria acreditar no que via, ou melhor, no que não via. Ela não estava na cama. A cama estava vazia, ainda arrumada, e a camisola fora deixada dobrada sobre as cobertas.

Seguido de perto por lan, Payton verificou os outros dormitórios. Olhou até mesmo no dele, impelido pela esperança de que ela o houvesse ido procurar. Quando começou a examinar os outros cômodos da casa, ele soube que estava perdendo tempo.

— Ela saiu, senhor — lan concluiu com voz tensa.

— Foi atrás dele — Payton concordou, expressando o medo que inundava sua alma.

Não havia rastro a ser seguido. Conhecendo Kirstie, sabia que ela era capaz de mover-se com extrema habilidade, cobrindo suas pistas. Poderia passar por ela sem sequer imaginar que a tivera ao alcance da mão. Ela caminhava para a morte e,

60

mesmo odiando Roderick, Payton não considerava a morte do lorde digna da vida de Kirstie.

— São muitas alternativas, e só tenho uma chance de alcançá-la. Se fizer a escolha errada, se for procurá-la onde ela não está, perderei minha única chance de salvá-la. Por Deus, por onde ela começaria?

— Ela foi à corte do rei.

Payton virou-se e viu Callum na porta da cozinha. O menino estava vestido, com a faca presa no cinto, e seu rosto era uma máscara de determinação. Era evidente que pretendia ir resgatar Kirstie.

— Tem certeza?

— Sim — Callum insistiu. — Quando nos esgueirávamos pela cidade, ouvimos alguém comentar que sir Roderick estaria na corte do rei. Ele precisa devolver as terras que compunham o dote da esposa à família, uma vez que ela supostamente morreu sem deixar filhos, mas o miserável espera conquistar a ajuda de alguém importante, alguém que o livrará dessa obrigação. Ela não lhe contou nada?

— Não.

— Deve ter esquecido quando encontramos Robbie.

— É possível.

— Vai atrás dela?

— Você fica aqui — Payton ordenou com firmeza.

— Mas...

— Não pode ir ao castelo. Seria visto e reconhecido com facilidade. Eu me sentiria obrigado a cuidar de você e garantir sua segurança, e isso poderia me impedir de encontrar Kirstie a tempo de salvá-la.

Depois de uma breve hesitação, o menino assentiu relutante,

61

aceitando a ordem. Quando passou por ele a caminho da saída, Payton bateu em seu ombro.

—vou trazê-la de volta.

— Sã e salva? Livre de Roderick?

— Sim, livre dele. Mas, depois dessa loucura, ela pode não estar muito segura comigo.

62

 **Capítulo VI**

As velas e tochas iluminando o grande salão da corte real proporcionavam sombras suficientes para Kirstie moverse. Havia sido fácil entrar, apesar da briga pelo poder e do elevado número de guardas. Ninguém se interessava por um menino.

Havia muitos deles ali, escudeiros e pajens, esperando as ordens de seus senhores ou correndo por entre os convidados. Eles também eram ignorados pela maioria dos presentes. Por isso Roderick considerava o local tão apropriado para suas caçadas odiosas.

Ele estava lá nessa noite, e vê-lo renovou a ira que queimava alma. Pressionando o corpo contra a parede para manter-se escondida e recuperar o controle, ela o observou. O homem mantinha a mão sobre o ombro de um menino e exibia aquela expressão repugnante no rosto. Fome.

Sem pensar, Kirstie empunhou a faca, cega pela necessidade de proteger aquela criança. Então, no instante seguinte, outro homem surgiu, e o menino foi levado para longe do predador. Olhando em volta, ela se deu conta de que nenhum dos garotos

63

se aproximava de Roderick. Um pajem chegou a fazer um grande desvio só para não passar por onde ele estava.

As palavras de Payton surtiam efeito, afinal. Roderick ainda não fora banido como o animal vil que era, mas já não conseguia se aproximar das crianças como antes. Melhor ainda, os próprios pequeninos o evitavam.

O que faria agora? A prova do sucesso da campanha contra o lorde pervertido amenizava sua fúria, e ela guardou a faca. De repente enxergava todas as falhas e os perigos de seu plano para pôr fim à vida do marido. O lugar estava repleto de testemunhas. Um atentado contra sua vida poderia lhe render solidariedade e até enfraquecer o efeito do trabalho duro de Payton. Se fracassasse ou fosse capturada, logo sua identidade seria descoberta, e um interrogatório conduziria Roderick à família de Payton e às crianças.

Além do mais, já não sabia se seria capaz de matá-lo. Roderick era um verme, uma nódoa na raça humana, mas poderia realmente cravar uma faca em seu coração? Talvez não. Seria capturada, levada às mãos do marido, e perderia a vida por nada.

Tremendo um pouco ao se dar conta do que quase havia feito, ela começou a se esgueirar para a saída. Perto da porta, um pajem passou diante dela e a fez parar. Como Callum chegara à corte? Onde conseguira aquelas roupas elegantes? Tentou detê-lo, mas uma elegante mão surgiu de trás dela e a segurou pelo braço, impedindo o gesto.

— Aquele é Callum — Kirstie sussurrou depois de recuperar-se do choque.

Payton a mantinha protegida pelas sombras.

64

— Não. É meu primo Uven MacMillan. — Ele se virou e fez um sinal para lan, indicando que ele devia voltar aos cavalos deixados no pátio do castelo.

— Mas ele é muito parecido com Callum.

— Sim, eu sei. Prometo explicar tudo mais tarde, depois de dizer o que penso sobre esse seu ataque de idiotice.

Kirstie decidiu que a melhor defesa era o silêncio, pelo menos nessa situação.

Uma vez em casa, ele a conduziu ao salão e a fez sentar-se em uma poltrona Exausta, ela não protestou, nem mesmo quando Payton colocou uma taça de vinho em sua mão

— Ia matá-lo — ele disse sem rodeios.

— Sim. Pretendia cravar minha adaga naquele coração de pedra. Cheguei a pensar em rasgar o ventre do miserável para deixá-lo morrer devagar e dolorosamente, sofrendo uma horrível agonia, e também considerei a possibilidade de cortar-lhe o membro, porque assim ele nunca mais poderia fazer mal a alguém. Mas depois...

— Podia ter morrido.

— Possivelmente, mas não importa. Queria mandar aquele monstro para o inferno.

— E os brutos que o acompanham o tempo todo ficariam olhando sem reagir?

Não admitiria que havia esquecido os guardas do marido. — Planejava um ataque rápido.

— Você não planejava nada, porque não fez planos. Não pensou. Apenas agiu num impulso, certa de que todos se afastariam quando você atacasse Roderick.

Kirstie levantou-se tomada novamente pela fúria.

— Talvez se afastassem. Todos ali deviam desejar a morte

65

daquele infeliz. E você tem razão, não pensei em um plano. Quando olhei para o pobre Robbie, só pensei que Roderick já havia vivido demais. Ele tinha de ser detido. Roderick é uma besta doente, um monstro vil, e queria aquele monstro morto. Morto e enterrado, com sua sepultura cercada por todas as crianças a quem ele causou algum mal. Queria ver os pequenos cuspindo em seu túmulo e amaldiçoando sua alma negra. Payton aproximou-se e abraçou-a.

— Os meninos jamais cuspiriam no túmulo daquele bastardo. Eles urinariam nele.

Era inacreditável, mas as palavras inesperadas despertaram nela o desejo de rir. Seus irmãos fariam o mesmo.

— Você prometeu explicar a semelhança entre aquele menino e Callum... — ela lembrou, tentando manter a calma enquanto se deixava envolver pelo calor dos braços fortes.

— Creio que Callum pode ser parente dele.

— Tem certeza? — Ela aproveitou o momento para libertar-se do perigoso abraço.

— Tanta quanto posso ter, mas até obter o nome da mãe do garoto e mais algumas informações, não direi nada a ele. Os MacMillan só terão de olhar para Callum para saberem que o menino pertence ao clã, e certamente o aceitarão. Ele terá um nome, uma família, e se pudermos encontrar parentes próximos, será ainda melhor.

— Acha que eles o aceitarão mesmo?

— É evidente que sim. Esse é o clã de meu tio Eric. Sei como costumam agir. Eles receberão Callum em seu meio sem hesitação ou condenação. O laço de sangue é muito importante para eles.

— Oh, isso seria maravilhoso. Dar a Callum um nome, uma herança, até mesmo um clã, seria bom demais para ele.

66

Payton aproximou-se dela e tocou seu rosto. Kirstie franziu a testa.

— Afaste-se — pediu. — Estou farta desse seu jogo de sedução.

O protesto só o fez pressionar o corpo contra o dela, imobilizando-a contra a parede.

— Também estou cansado — respondeu. — Esttou farto de tentar sufocar as chamas que ardem em meu peito. Cansado de esperar por seu sim.

— Está dizendo que não aceita um não como resposta? É isso?

— Confesso que ainda não vivi essa experiência. Além do mais, sei que quer dizer sim. — Ele a beijou nos lábios. — Diga sim — murmurou, beijando-a novamente.

— Não posso. Sou uma mulher casada.

— É uma viúva virgem.

Payton a distraía com seus beijos enquanto desamarrava sua túnica, e pouco depois encontrava o caminho para tocar um de seus seios. O gemido sufocado que ouviu o fez arder por mais.

— Por que me pressiona tanto?

— Porque anseio por você. É uma mulher quente, e quero libertar esse calor em você.

— Vá libertar o calor de uma de suas mulheres.

— Não quero nenhuma outra.

— Bem, esta você não pode ter.

Por um momento ela ainda tentou resistir ao beijo, mas, com um suspiro, cedeu e enlaçou o pescoço de Payton numa rendição silenciosa. Foi um beijo diferente de todos os outros. Era mais uma exigência, uma demonstração de urgência, do que uma sedução.

67

— Sim, eu posso — ele murmurou. — E terei. Odeio pensar que poderia ter morrido essa noite. Seria um pecado privar-me de algo que desejo tanto, algo que você também quer.

— Se sobreviveria ou não para aquecer sua cama é algo em que não cheguei a pensar.

— Você quer tanto quanto eu, minha doce Sombra. Está tremendo de desejo.

— Isso tudo é assustador.

— Mesmo assim, você me quer. Está pensando em como seria sentir sua pele contra a minha.

— Não! — Como ele podia saber que pensamentos habitavam sua cabeça?

— Anseio por ver sua beleza desnuda, por sentir o sabor de sua pele delicada. Quero mergulhar fundo em seu calor. Profundamente e bem devagar, depois mais depressa, até fazê-la explodir. Pode imaginar como será, não pode? Seu corpo já conhece o meu. Sinto o calor de seu corpo contra o meu. Deixe-me levá-la ao paraíso.

Ele a beijou novamente, agora com luxúria e ousadia, reproduzindo com os lábios e a língua tudo que pretendia fazer com seu corpo delgado. Uma das mãos já estava entre suas pernas, dentro da calça, e ele a acariciava de um jeito que ameaçava sua sanidade mental. Temia desfalecer.

Apavorada, ela o empurrou e correu para a porta, apesar das pernas trêmulas. Enquanto corria, ela ia ajeitando as roupas e cobrindo o corpo.

Sozinho, Payton consumiu três taças de vinho em poucos minutos, esperando que o álcool o ajudasse a superar a intensa frustração. Ainda estava ofegante quando lan entrou no salão e sorriu.

68

— Um comentário sobre como posso estar perdendo meu charme com o passar dos anos, e juro que vai pagar por tudo que estou sofrendo.

— Talvez a moça não o queira — lan sugeriu.

— Ela me quer. Tanto quanto eu a quero.

— Bem, ela é donzela e acredita em manter os votos que faz, mesmo que os tenha feito para quem não os mereça.

— Eu sei.

— Então, por que não a deixa em paz?

— Não posso. Ardo por ela desde que a vi pela primeira vez.

— Mas ela não é uma de suas mulheres.

— Também sei disso.

lan sentou-se e ficou silencioso por um momento, depois o encarou.

— Se conseguir levá-la para a cama, o que fará depois?

— Repetirei a experiência muitas vezes.

— Não é isso...

— Sim, eu entendi a pergunta — Payton suspirou resignado. — Mas não tenho uma resposta. Talvez volte a pensar com clareza depois de passar duas ou três semanas na cama com ela. Pode ser apenas uma loucura passageira, um sentimento inconseqüente. De qualquer maneira... Bem, quando for tornada pública sua estadia em minha casa, todos pensarão que sómos amantes. E como ela foi casada por cinco anos, ninguém acreditará que seduzi uma donzela. Portanto, correndo o risco de soar irresponsável e mesmo canalha, não tomarei nenhuma decisão quanto ao futuro antes de conhecer exatamente o que me atormenta.

69

— Sim, é melhor assim. Acha que ela teria realmente matado aquele bastardo hoje?

— Não. Ela já estava mudando de idéia quando a encontrei. Já se dirigia à porta, mas parou ao ver meu primo Uven. Ela pensou que fosse Callum.

— Disse a ela por que os meninos são tão parecidos?

— Contei a ela o pouco que sei. Kirstie não dirá nada a ninguém. Descobriu alguma coisa?

— O nome da mãe dele era Joan. Ela era a caçula de uma família numerosa, e o pai, um criador de porcos, a expulsou de casa quando soube que estava grávida.

— Que tipo de homem dá as costas para o próprio sangue?

— Um homem imprestável, certamente. E Callum não precisa conhecer esse lado da família.

— Tem razão. Avise-me quando tiver mais informações. — Payton levantou-se. — Amanhã, quando for ao castelo,vou verificar se sir Bryan conhece alguma Joan, filha de um criador de porcos. Agoravou tentar descansar. Boa noite, lan.

Kirstie agarrou as cobertas ao ouvir os passos de Payton se deterem diante da porta do quarto. Poder reconhecer o som de seus passos era algo que a irritava. Não queria ter tanta consciência dele.

O homem era uma pestilência. Ele a deixava tão agitada e quente que passava a noite acordada, virando-se na cama. Ainda o queria. Cada palavra que ele havia pronunciado estava gravada em sua mente, ecoando em seus ouvidos.

Tinha de resistir à tentação e manter-se casta, mas a dificuldade crescia a cada beijo, cada carícia. Sua fraqueza a enfurecia.

Queria dormir e esquecer, mas... Ah, a noite seria longa. Muito longa...

70

 **Capítulo VII**

Callum e Moira levantaram as cabeças quando Kirstie entrou no quarto onde as crianças estavam alojadas. Os dois estavam sentados na cama de Robbie, que melhorava rapidamente.

— Se continuar progredindo assim, logo estará fora dessa cama.

— Queria me levantar hoje, mas Alice não permitiu — contou Robbie.

— É melhor fazer o que ela diz, mocinho. E agora, coma tudo que ela mandou — ela sugeriu, depositando sobre a cama a bandeja com bolos de aveia, pão e cidra fria. — Você precisa se alimentar. David, Alan e William me garantiram que nunca comeram bolos melhores que esses.

— Eles estão na cozinha com Alice novamente, não é? — Callum perguntou entre uma mordida e outra.

— Sim. Eles gostam dela.

— Dela e de lan.

— São boas pessoas.

— Sim, eles são. Mas lan não os está ensinando a lutar. Eles ainda são jovens demais para isso.

71

— Tem razão. Ainda vai levar algum tempo para que eles possam aprender a arte masculina da luta.

Kirstie quase riu quando Callum respondeu com um movimento afirmativo de cabeça e uma expressão solene. lan não estava apenas ensinando os truques da luta com espada e faca, mas também ajudava o menino a superar a culpa e a vergonha por tudo que havia acontecido, oferecendo conselhos e conversando com Callum como um amigo mais velho, alguém com quem poderia contar sempre. O orgulho que ela via desabrochar em Callum a enchia de alívio e alegria.

Quando desceu para levar a bandeja de volta à cozinha, Kirstie olhou pela janela e viu os três garotos ajudando Alice com o trabalho no jardim.

— Minha Alice gosta muito dos garotos.

Kirstie assustou-se ao ouvir a voz de lan, porque não percebera sua aproximação.

— Notei que os meninos também gostam muito dela — respondeu.

— É verdade. Tem planos para as crianças? Quero dizer, quando estiverem novamente seguros...

— Ah, bem... não. Nada concreto. Pretendia mandá-los para meu irmão Eudard, como fiz com os outros.

— Sim, lembro-me de ter ouvido alguma coisa sobre esse homem.

— Mas o perigo aumentou, e eu desisti de enviar as crianças para longe. Nenhuma delas tem família, o que me faz pensar... Bem, acho que vou ficar com todas. Talvez, quando estivermos todos seguros com minha família, eu possa encontrar casais que os queiram como filhos ou lordes generosos que façam deles aprendizes. Não preciso decidir agora.

72

— Não, não. — Ele olhou pela janela para a esposa e as crianças. — Eu me casei com Alice há quinze anos. Ela tinha quatorze, eu, dezessete. Logo ela ficou grávida, mas perdeu o bebê. E perdeu mais dois nos dois anos seguintes. A parteira disse que algo havia se rompido quando ela perdeu o último. Foi melhor assim, acho, porque ela sofreu muito e esteve bem perto da morte em todos os abortos. Depois disso, nunca mais houve outra gravidez.

— Isso é muito triste

— Sim, muito. Mas... se não tem planos para os pequenos lá fora, talvez possa deixá-los comigo e com Alice. Ainda não disse nada à minha Alice ou aos garotos, já que eles estão aos seus cuidados e eu não sabia o que pretendia fazer. Não sou rico, mas...

— lan, estamos falando de órfãos maltrapilhos e crianças abandonadas. O pouco que você tem é muito para eles. Uma casa, uma cama macia, carinho, comida... E um futuro melhor. Tem certeza de que quer ficar com os três?

— Oh, nós ficaríamos com todos, e estou disposto a dizer isso a eles. Não quero magoar ninguém. Falei sobre os três porque eles e minha Alice se dão muito bem, e...

— Sim, há uma ligação muito forte entre eles. Eu já notei. — É isso. Os outros não são iguais. Moira e Robbie já têm um ao outro, mas se quiserem ficar comigo e com Alice, certamente serão bem-vindos. Callum terá coisas melhores.

— Por que diz isso? Descobriu mais sobre a linhagem do garoto?

— Algumas coisas, e Payton vai falar com sir Bryan MacMillan. Ele não é o pai, mas assim que sir Bryan souber da existência de um garoto tão parecido com Uven, certamente

73

saberá tratar-se de um MacMillan. Poucos têm aqueles traços tão fortes e singulares.

— E quanto à mãe do menino? Nenhuma informação?

— Nada importante. A família materna faria mais mal do que bem a esse garoto. Eles sabiam que o pequeno estava sozinho no mundo, e não tentaram encontrá-lo. É melhor que ele se mantenha afastado dessa gente.

— Tem razão. Acho que nunca vou entender essas coisas.

— Estive com o avô e o tio do garoto. Convenci os dois a me contarem tudo que sabiam, depois agradeci como eles mereciam e parti.

— Havia uma expressão no rosto de lan que sugeria uma certa satisfação, como se ele houvesse vingado Callum pelos anos de abandono.

— Bem, são eles quem perdem. Não imaginam que menino maravilhoso baniram de seu convívio. Quer que eu fale com Robbie, Moira e Callum?

— Se puder... É melhor que eles entendam que esperamos que eles decidam com quem desejam ficar. E faça Callum compreender que continuarei treinando-o para a luta, qualquer que seja seu destino.

— Você tem sido bom para ele. Posso vê-lo nutrindo um certo orgulho, uma nova confiança.

— É só o que quero. Bem, agora vou conversar com minha Alice e dizer a ela que pode parar de resistir ao amor dos meninos. — lan deu alguns passos para a porta que levava ao jardim, mas parou antes de sair. — Ele não a considera mais uma.

Kirstie corou, mas não fingiu que não entendia o comentário.

— Ele é um canalha.

74

— Bem, um rapaz bonito como ele poderia ser um devasso. As mulheres suspiram por ele desde que sua voz começou a engrossar. E um homem livre deve aceitar as ofertas que aparecem, não acha? Os homens são assim.

— Não estou oferecendo nada.

— Eu sei, e é isso que o intriga. O homem nunca esteve atrás de uma mulher antes. Não como a está perseguindo.

— Provavelmente, nunca teve de perseguir ninguém.

— Não. Então, se é tão fácil para ele encontrar uma amante, porque está enlouquecendo atrás de uma jovem que sempre diz não?

— Por que eu digo não! Ele riu.

— Pode ser. Na verdade, não consigo entender o que acontece entre você e Payton. O que quero dizer é que não precisa se preocupar com o que Alice e eu vamos pensar, se é essa sua inquietação. Não temos nada com isso. Não vamos censurá-la por ir atrás de algum prazer. Afinal, como diz minha Alice, após cinco anos de inferno, você bem merece alguma recompensa. Faça o que seu coração mandar, e não se preocupe com o resto.

— Acho melhor não me deixar levar pelo coração dessa vez.

— Bem, você é quem sabe. Só queria que soubesse que minha Alice e eu não a criticaremos, seja qual forsua decisão.

— Obrigada. Agora vá, lan. Leve um pouco de felicidade a sua Alice.

Kirstie ainda olhava pela janela, apreciando o feliz encontro de lan e Alice e a emoção estampada no rosto e nos gestos da mulher, quando Payton parou a seu lado.

75

— O que está acontecendo? — ele perguntou, passando um braço em torno de sua cintura e puxando-a contra o corpo.

— lan está dizendo a Alice e aos meninos que agora eles são uma família.

— Ah, então ele reuniu coragem para falar com você?

— Sim, embora não saiba por que ele julgou necessário ter tanta coragem. Não sou nenhuma criatura ameaçadora.

— Ele não queria ouvir um não. Entendo o sentimento. — Ele a beijou antes que Kirstie pudesse escapar. — Obrigado.

— Por quê? — Era difícil raciocinar enquanto o corpo parecia derreter.

— Por ter dado tão belo presente a lan e Alice.

— Foram as crianças. Elas escolheram. A decisão não foi minha.

— Ah, sim. Foi sua.

— E sou grata por ela — Alice acrescentou ao entrar na cozinha. — Senhor, será que pode ajudar meu lan a distrair os meninos por uma ou duas horas? Eles estão aflitos para contar a novidade aos outros, mas prefiro que Kirstie fale com eles primeiro.

— E acha que isso vai levar uma ou duas horas? — Payton perguntou surpreso.

— Não, mas quero conversar com Kirstie primeiro.

— É claro. Bem, se precisarem de mim, estarei lá fora. Assim que ficaram sozinhas, Alice segurou as mãos de Kirstie.

— Queria agradecer pelo que fez.

— Eu não fiz nada. Os meninos precisavam de uma família, e vocês queriam crianças. Todos estão felizes.

— Vamos tratá-los como se fossem nossos e cobri-los de amor.

76

— Eu sei disso.

— Preciso saber se eles foram feridos. Se seu marido... Bem, quero saber se eles sofreram algum dano real.

— Não. Roderick os tocava de maneira nada inocente e os castigava duramente quando eles protestavam, mas não passou disso. Ele nunca ia além disso com meninos com menos de oito anos de idade. Era como se tivesse uma regra própria, uma norma que devia seguir. Ele os pegava bem novos, e depois era como se os treinasse para aceitá-lo. Ele os tocava, contatos que iam se tornando mais e mais íntimos, e qualquer rejeição era motivo de punição. Tudo era feito de forma a fazê-los aceitá-lo quando ele julgasse conveniente. com alguns funcionava, mas não com todos.

— É como treinar um cão — Alice resmungou chocada e triste.

— Roderick sempre foi muito bom em identificar os pontos fracos de uma pessoa, descobrir o que mais a aterroriza. com crianças era ainda mais fácil. Assim que encontrava essa fraqueza, ele passava a usá-la contra a vítima constantemente, até fazê-la se dobrar diante de suas vontades, única forma de escapar ao tormento do castigo. Ele nunca conseguiu identificar o ponto fraco de Callum. O menino se mostrava capaz de superar todos os medos, e enfraquecê-lo tornou-se uma obsessão para Roderick. Foi difícil libertá-lo, porque a vigilância era constante.

— Estou surpresa por seu marido não ter tentado usá-la para enfraquecer Callum.

— Oh, mas ele tentou, pouco antes de eu conseguir libertar Callum. Já havíamos imaginado que ele agiria assim, e eu havia obrigado Callum a jurar que se manteria firme, quaisquer que

77

fossem as minhas circunstâncias. Foram três tentativas, e em todas Callum reagiu com coragem e firmeza. Infelizmente, isso tornou a necessidade de libertá-lo ainda mais urgente. Roderick estava furioso, e o menino crescia depressa. Logo poderia encará-lo de frente. Foi quando ele decidiu que era hora de se livrar de Callum.

— É terrível. Sei que está dizendo a verdade, mas parte de mim se recusa a acreditar em tantas atrocidades.

— Entendo o que sente, porque convivi com tudo isso durante muito tempo. Bem, seus meninos não sofreram grandes danos. Callum levará para sempre algumas cicatrizes mais profundas, mas ele vai superar o pior.

— Sim, ele é forte, e sua força está no coração, na alma e no corpo. E ele é seu.

— Eu poderia ficar com ele, mas parece que Callum tem familiares que o receberão de braços abertos.

— Sim, os MacMillan. Assim que ouvi o nome, pude ver com clareza. Mas isso não importa, nem mesmo se ele for viver com os parentes. Ele voltará sempre e estará eternamente a seu lado, pronto para defendê-la e ampará-la. Foi a única que se preocupou com ele, que tentou ajudá-lo desde o início. Sofreu por ele e o libertou de todos os males, arriscando sua própria vida para isso. Não, Callum é seu. Moira e Robbie ainda terão de escolher, mas acho que também serão seus. Por outro lado...

— O que é?

— Se Moira puder escolher nesse momento, acho que ela ia preferir ficar com Payton.

— Como todas as mulheres! — Kirstie exclamou sorrindo. — Só mais uma coisa, Alice. Tente convencer os meninos a contar o que Roderick fez com eles. Seria bom se pudéssemos

78

saber que tipo de punição ele impôs a esses pequenos. Se souberem quais são os maiores medos dos meninos, não correrão o risco de despertá-los por acidente.

— É o que vou fazer. Eles ainda são jovens, e vão apagar da mente as más recordações, mas lan e eu teremos de tomar muito cuidado. Não podemos despertar seus pavores ou alimentar antigos medos. Agora vá. Fale com os outros e use esse dom admirável de dizer as coisas certas.

Callum, Robbie e Moira ficaram felizes pelos outros, mas não aceitaram a proposta de integrar a família de lan e Alice. Kirstie não conseguia imaginar o que eles esperavam do futuro. Pareciam contentes com o que tinham agora, mas, uma vez solucionado o problema de Roderick, alguma decisão teria de ser tomada. Se as crianças esperavam continuar na casa de Payton, teria de decepcioná-los. Payton era apenas um homem a quem recorrera num momento de desespero, um defensor, e quando terminasse de exterminar seu dragão, ele sairia de sua vida.

Durante o resto do dia, ela se sentiu dominada por essa dura e triste conclusão. Payton sairia de sua vida.

Naquela noite, quando se recolheu, ela sentia todo o frio do mundo alojado em seus ossos. Pousando a mão sobre o coração, tentou protegê-lo da dor que já o dilacerava. Seu tempo com Payton logo estaria chegando ao fim. Conseguira mantê-lo longe de sua cama, mas o aceitara em seu coração, e esse havia sido seu grande erro. Um homem como Payton estava muito além do seu alcance. Ainda vivia prisioneira de um casamento infrutífero, e mesmo assim se apaixonara por outro homem. O melhor que podia fazer era esconder esse amor de todos.

79

Não. Havia outra coisa que podia fazer. Agitada, ela abriu o baú que fora deixado no quarto e retirou dele uma fina camisola de seda, renda e fitas. De uma coisa estava certa: Payton a desejava. E se isso era tudo que ele podia oferecer, aceitaria seu quinhão de felicidade sem hesitar. O futuro cuidaria do resto.

Fora casada por cinco anos. Ninguém jamais acreditaria que ainda era virgem, nem mesmo quando descobrissem toda a horrível verdade sobre Roderick. Não precisava preservar sua virgindade para obter uma anulação, porque ela jamais aconteceria. Ao final da batalha, um dos dois estaria morto. Queria morrer sem conhecer toda a plenitude da paixão que ela e Payton podiam viver juntos? Não. Seu amor era ganancioso. Queria tudo, mas era inútil tentar agarrar a lua. Assim, aceitaria o que pudesse ter, tudo que Payton quisesse dar. Pelo menos, quando tudo acabasse, teria lindas lembranças para ajudá-la a suportar o sofrimento.

Rápida, ela decidiu tomar um banho e vestir a camisola. Se não mergulhasse nos braços de Payton nos próximos minutos, perderia a coragem e desistiria do grave pecado que planejava cometer.

80

 **Capítulo VIII**

Payton reclinou-se na poltrona e saboreou o vinho. Nada parecia dar certo. Roderick ainda estava livre, apesar dos bons frutos produzidos por sua campanha de difamação. O medo impedia as pessoas de se envolverem no caso, de testemunharem e serem atuantes na tentativa de condenação do monstro. Sabia que a paciência era uma virtude, especialmente em uma campanha como a que deflagrava, mas estava começando a sentir que não suportaria esperar. Cada vez que uma das crianças se encolhia ou olhava para ele com aquela sombra de pavor nos olhos, desejava ver sir Roderick Maclye morto.

Como se não bastasse, seu conhecido charme não estava funcionando. Quinze dias se passaram desde que decidira ter Kirstie em sua cama, e ela ainda estava fria e vazia quando ia se deitar. As circunstâncias atingiam sua vaidade como jamais acontecera antes.

O som da porta do quarto atraiu sua atenção. Esperava não ter de ouvir mais um sermão de lan. O homem parecia se divertir com seu fracasso no campo sexual, e não perdia uma

81

oportunidade de censurá-lo pela insistência com que tentava seduzir Kirstie.

Ao vê-la entrar no quarto e fechar a porta, Payton quase derrubou a taça. Ele a deixou sobre a mesa ao lado da poltrona, intrigado com sua presença e com a camisola delicada que mais revelava do que escondia. A mulher não tinha piedade?

— Aconteceu alguma coisa com as crianças?

— Não. Estão todas dormindo.

— Então... o que a traz aqui?

— Vim para... para fazer amor com você. Silêncio.

Kirstie havia imaginado dezenas de reações a sua abordagem, mas em nenhuma delas Payton ficava sem ação.

Aos poucos ele foi se recuperando. Devagar, Payton levantou-se e caminhou até ela, surpreso por ainda poder caminhar. Suas longas noites de angústia e frustração chegavam ao fim de maneira tão inesperada, que mal podia acreditar no que estava vivendo. A primeira coisa que fez foi beijá-la.

Depois ele perguntou:

— E a anulação?

— Percebi que ela não é possível. — Kirstie tremia envolvida por um delicioso calor. As mãos dele estavam em suas costas, acariciando-a, e a sensação era maravilhosa. — Essa batalha só poderá terminar com a morte de Roderick ou a minha. Ele não vai me deixar viva. No nosso caso, o casamento só terminará pela morte, como estabelece a igreja. E para obter uma anulação, eu teria de anunciar que estou viva. E essa é a grande falha no nosso plano. Sabia disso, não?

— Imaginei que a anulação fosse apenas um estratagema, um truque para me manter distante. Não está mais preocupada

82

com a questão do adultério? Percebe agora que não é realmente esposa desse monstro? Nunca foi?

— Payton, por que está me fazendo lembrar as razões pelas quais eu não deveria estar aqui?

— Porque sou um idiota.

— Bem, eu nunca cometeria a indelicadeza de dizer, mas...

— Mas é o que sou. Só mais uma pergunta. Tem certeza de que sir Roderick nunca consumou o matrimônio?

— Posso ser inocente, mas não sou ignorante. É claro que tenho certeza.

— Por quê?

— Não sei. Já disse que, aos quinze anos, eu era como uma criança. Demorei muito para tornar-me mulher, e quando aconteceu...

— Sim?

— Foi exatamente na noite de núpcias. Roderick entrou no quarto falando sobre seu dever de marido, tirando a roupa... Não tive tempo para preveni-lo Quando ergueu minha saia e se deparou com aquilo, ele quase vomitou e saiu do quarto correndo e gritando. Depois disso, tornei-me mais mulher e menos criança. Ele ainda fez uma ou duas tentativas depois aquela noite, mas nunca conseguiu ir até o fim. Cheguei a pensar que a culpa fosse minha, que fosse repugnante.

— Tolice.

— Sim, eu sei. Descobri que o problema não era comigo, porque estava sempre enfrentando a luxúria dos homens de Roderick. Dois deles eram muito insistentes, e tive de denunciá-los. Havia poucas mulheres no castelo, o que me fez pensar que meu marido preferia a companhia dos homens, e depois.

83

quando ele passou a me tratar com desprezo e, mais tarde, com ódio, compreendi que ele realmente detestava as mulheres.

— Talvez tenha pensado em encontrar a cura em uma esposa.

— Talvez. Ou ele queria apenas ter filhos, o que esconderia do mundo sua verdadeira natureza.

— Não importa. Tudo que importa agora é que estamos aqui, juntos... e eu a quero como jamais quis outra mulher.

O beijo foi ardente, ousado, e logo as carícias se seguiram acendendo um fogo incontrolável. Livre da necessidade de controlar seus impulsos, Kirstie correspondia com uma avidez que o inflamava ainda mais, e quando a união aconteceu, a dor inicial não diminuiu a intensidade do prazer ou a grandeza do clímax.

Kirstie sorriu e deslizou o pé pelas pernas de Payton. Ainda sentia o corpo cantar, mas a sensação de estar desfalecendo havia desaparecido. Se era isso que Payton fazia uma mulher sentir, estava surpresa por não haver uma fila delas na porta.

Podia ouvir sua respiração constante, profunda. Seria melhor não pensar mais em todas as mulheres com quem ele se deitara. Tais pensamentos eram dolorosos, e não queria arruinar os momentos que tinha para viver com Payton. Não conseguiria evitar a culpa por ter quebrado tantas regras, mas pretendia se esforçar para isso. Estava disposta a desfrutar ao máximo da paixão que acabara de descobrir em seu corpo, porque era hora de agarrar-se a toda e qualquer satisfação que pudesse obter. Viveria enquanto pudesse, pois logo estaria submetida a uma irrevogável sentença de morte.

Payton apreciava as carícias delicadas de Kirstie enquanto

84

esperava que a respiração e a pulsação voltassem ao normal. Só assim poderia ter alguma chance de mover-se. Era como se houvesse despejado toda sua força no interior daquele corpo delgado. O clímax fora poderoso como jamais experimentara antes. Devia estar preocupado, e estaria, mais tarde, mas naquele momento pensava apenas em fazer amor com ela mais uma vez antes do fim da noite.

Finalmente, recuperada parte de suas forças, ele a abraçou e sentiu o corpo se aninhar junto ao dele. Kirstie Maclye era incomparável.

— Quero que durma comigo — ele murmurou.

— O quê? Para que todos saibam o que andamos fazendo?

— Todos já sabem.

— Mas...

— Kirstie, eles saberão que somos amantes mesmo que você volte para o seu quarto agora. E ninguém vai criticá-la por isso. Depois de tudo que fez pelas crianças, seria preciso mais do que aceitar um amante para perder o respeito dos que habitam esta casa. Ninguém vai pensar que é só mais uma de minhas mulheres, se é isso que a preocupa.

— As crianças...

— São pequenas demais para julgarem o que é bom ou mau, ou mesmo para entenderem o que fazemos aqui. Exceto por Pallum, é claro, e ele não a condenará. Talvez não fique muito satisfeito comigo, porque você é a primeira paixão da vida dele, mas isso vai passar.

Kirstie já havia suspeitado disso.

— Callum me disse para fazer o que for melhor para mim. O que me fizer feliz.

— Então, já discutiu esse assunto com ele?

85

— Ele começou a conversa. Às vezes é difícil lembrar que ele é só um menino de onze anos.

— Ele tem onze anos no corpo, mas não no coração e na mente. Callum não é mais um menino, como consideramos o significado da palavra, há mais de um ano. Teve a infância roubada pelo abuso e pelo abandono. O que ele sente por você nasceu de sua bondade. Logo esse sentimento vai se tornar mais parecido com o que se sente por uma irmã, talvez até pela mãe.

— Espero que sim. Francamente, espero que sim.

86

 **Capítulo IX**

Como vai o jovem Simon? — Kirstie perguntou quando ela e Callum se afastavam do abrigo.

— Bem. Aquela mulher está fazendo todas as crianças trabalharem duro, mais do que antes. Como não ousam ser vistos entregando meninos a Roderick, ela quer ganhar dinheiro com o suor dos pequenos. Cadela.

Como concordava com o adjetivo, Kirstie decidiu que seria hipócrita censurar Callum por usá-lo. Quando ouvira falar pela primeira vez sobre o lar para crianças órfãs e abandonadas, acreditara tratar-se de um lugar maravilhoso. Muitas crianças rejeitadas pelas famílias eram deixadas entregues à própria sorte, amparadas pela igreja, ou usadas como mão-de-obra escrava por quem as encontrasse e delas se apoderasse. A casa em questão era administrada pelos Darrochs, que sobreviviam do trabalho de crianças que eram treinadas para isso e do dinheiro doado por pessoas generosas ou culpadas.

Era o que Kirstie pensava até começar a colher informações sobre o local. Naquela casa dilapidada e úmida, as crianças mal recebiam o necessário para a sobrevivência, e ainda trabalhavam

87

duro para encher os cofres dos Darrochs. Elas eram vendidas e, a julgar pelo exemplo de Roderick, era melhor nem pensar no destino dado àqueles que não trabalhavam na casa.

— Sabe de uma coisa, Callum? Assim que terminarmos com Roderick, acho que vou concentrar minha atenção nos Darrochs.

— Sim, eles bem merecem ser castigados.

— Estava dizendo que Roderick já não é bem-vindo na casa deles?

— Sim e não. Eles estão com medo. Temem ser vistos negociando com o homem nesse momento, quando os rumores circulam pela cidade, e atraírem a atenção de alguém para a maneira como cuidam das crianças.

— Nesse caso, é possível que eles mesmos se entreguem. O medo é um perigoso inimigo, sabe?

— Sim, eu sei, e a mulher é a mais perturbada. Ela está ansiosa pelo dinheiro pago pelas crianças. Simon diz que Roderick tem aparecido na casa com certa freqüência, mas mestre Darroch quer que ele espere, pede paciência, compreensão...

O mundo era mesmo injusto, Kirstie ia pensando enquanto caminhava. Os ricos faziam pouco, e as pessoas que desejavam realmente ajudar, como ela, não dispunham de poder ou dinheiro para interferir realmente. Conseguira livrar apenas dez crianças do infortúnio, e para isso tivera de usar recursos próprios. Gostaria de poder fechar os olhos e ignorar as necessidades daqueles que a cercavam, satisfazer-se com o pouco que era capaz de fazer.

— Você faz o que pode, minha lady — Callum disparou, como se pudesse ler seus pensamentos. — Está disposta a arriscar a vida por nós. Poucas pessoas no mundo iriam tão longe.

88

— É isso que me entristece. São muitas as crianças que precisam de ajuda, e não deveria ser assim. Sempre acreditei que é responsabilidade dos adultos cuidar dos pequeninos, mesmo que não sejam seus filhos. As crianças são o futuro, a garantia de reposição para os velhos e enfermos. São muitas as possibilidades de morte para os infantes, e aqueles que são fortes o bastante para sobreviver devem ser protegidos e incentivados. Por que tantas pessoas se negam a enxergar algo tão simples?

— Os pobres têm muitos filhos, e os ricos só se ocupam daqueles de seu próprio sangue.

— Às vezes nem deles.

— Quando eu for adulto, cuidarei de tantos quantos puder. Se trabalhar duro, talvez tenha uma casa grande onde possa acolher os órfãos e abandonados.

— Você vai ser um bom homem, Callum.

Dois homens surgiram repentinamente na alameda por onde ela e Callum caminhavam, e a conversa foi interrompida. Deviam estar saindo da taverna, porque cambaleavam, e apesar de estarem atentos e serem muito ágeis, Kirstie e Callum não conseguiram evitá-los. O menino foi derrubado e, quando se movia para ajudá-lo, Kirstie sentiu que um dos homens tropeçava nela. A colisão a jogou contra a parede da taverna.

Tonta, ela se afastou da parede e sentiu que os cabelos eram puxados. Horrorizada, tentou segurar a touca, mas era tarde demais. O tecido se enroscara em uma farpa de madeira da parede, e os cabelos soltos em torno do rosto já revelavam seu verdadeiro sexo. Os dois homens a encararam como se a reconhecessem. Eram os guardas de Roderick.

— Corra! — Kirstie ordenou a Callum, os olhos fixos nos dois atacantes.

89

— Ora, ora, se não é a jovem esposa de nosso lorde — disse Gib, sorrindo de maneira a revelar seus dentes podres.

— Ora, o senhor vai ficar muito satisfeito com isso. Ou não? Bem, talvez ele não fique feliz por saber que a cadela ainda está viva.

— Ela não estará por muito tempo.

Gib estendeu a mão para agarrá-la, mas Kirstie levantou o pé e chutou-o com força entre as pernas. Ao mesmo tempo, uma estaca surgiu entre as pernas de Wattie vinda de trás. Os dois homens gritaram e caíram de joelhos. Kirstie e Callum correram.

— Eu não mandei correr? — ela gritou, percorrendo a alameda com velocidade espantosa e ouvindo os gritos de seus atacantes.

— E deixá-la sozinha com aquela escória? Oh, aí vem eles. Ou não batemos com força suficiente, ou eles têm pedras entre as pernas. Por aqui — ele indicou, puxando-a pela manga.

Kirstie se deixou conduzir. O menino havia crescido nas ruas e as conhecia como ninguém.

Quando pararam para recuperar o fôlego, ela sentia uma terrível dor na região lateral do ventre. Apoiada em um muro, Kirstie tentou ganhar forças. Haviam corrido mais do que se atrevia a calcular.

— Ainda posso ouvi-los — ela murmurou.

— Eu também, mas não estão muito próximos. Podemos descansar um pouco.

— Esses homens não vão desistir. — Trêmula, ela recolocou a touca e escondeu os cabelos longos.

— Não. Se puderem levá-la ao homem a quem servem, certamente ficarão com os bolsos cheios. Terão o bastante para comprar cerveja e prostitutas por muitos anos.

90

Era horrível descobrir que a preocupação de Payton tinha fundamento, afinal. E seria ainda pior contar a ele tudo que havia acontecido. E teria de contar, porque, assim que fosse informado de que ainda estava viva, Roderick começaria a procurá-la. Não era a única escondida na casa de Payton. Teriam de pensar em um plano de fuga, ou encontrar outro esconderijo seguro.

— Venha, temos de continuar—disse Callum. — eles ainda estão distantes. Não precisamos correr tanto.

— Graças a Deus. Acho que estou ficando velha.

— Deve ter usado toda sua energia rolando na cama com sir Payton ontem à noite.

— Callum!

— Qual é o problema, lady? Pensou que ninguém soubesse? Todos já sabem.

— Mas é... vergonhoso.

— Você se preocupa demais com essas coisas.

Kirstie não respondeu. Salvar a vida era mais importante do que defender sua honra, e a perseguição prosseguia, apesar de a noite já estar se aproximando. Estava tão cansada, que acabaria sendo alcançada por falta de forças. Ficaria caída no chão, esperando por Gib e Wattie, incapaz de defender-se. Cada vez que tomavam a direção da casa de Payton, um dos malfeitores estava no caminho. Podia quase jurar que eles sabiam onde e com quem se escondia, mas isso era impossível. De qualquer maneira, ela e Callum tinham de correr em outra direção, pois não podiam pôr em risco a segurança das crianças.

Finalmente, exaustos, eles acabaram entrando no local onde Kirstie mantivera escondidos os pequenos. Depois de fecharem a abertura do esconderijo, ficaram sentados lado a lado, ofegantes,

91

torcendo para não serem encontrados. Havia mais duas saídas, mas Kirstie só tomou conhecimento delas momentos depois, quando Callum recuperou o fôlego e conseguiu falar novamente.

— Eu sempre encontro todas as saídas de um esconderijo. Não gosto de me sentir encurralado.

— Callum, se formos encontrados, quero que corra sem se preocupar comigo.

— Mas eu...

— Escute, é uma ordem. Se formos encontrados, você deverá voltar à casa de sir Payton e contar tudo que aconteceu. Dissemos a ele onde estaríamos hoje, mas não estamos lá. Quando se der conta de que não voltamos no horário habitual, ele mandará alguém procurar por nós.

— Eu disse a ele que cuidaria de você.

— Mesmo assim, Payton virá procurar por nós. Ele é um cavaleiro, nosso protetor, o homem que escolhemos para nos defender. Sua honra exigirá que tente encontrar-nos. Se Roderick me pegar, certamente me levará a Thannescarr, e você conhece bem todas as entradas e saídas daquele maldito lugar.

— Está bem, está bem. Se não puder salvá-la, salvarei minha pele e irei buscar sir Payton. Já entendi. Agora fique quieta.

Alguém se aproximava do esconderijo.

— Acho que os perdemos, Wattie — Gib estava dizendo bem perto da abertura, na calçada.

— Malditos! Estava certo de que ia pôr as mãos naquela cadela, afinal.

— Oh, sim, e você sempre quis pôr as mãos nela.

— Bem, Roderick não estava fazendo uso da moça.

92

— Não, mas duvido que permita que você a use. Ela é sua esposa, e o velho Roderick não gosta de dividir o que tem.

— Ele estava começando a pensar nisso. Se a esposa tivesse um filho, ele arrancaria alguma coisa da família. Terra ou dinheiro, não sei ao certo. Pouco antes de tentar afogá-la, ele estava falando em permitir que nós fizéssemos esse filho nela.

— Ele nunca deixaria um bastardo nosso ter qualquer coisa que fosse dele, ou que pudesse herdar. O homem é orgulhoso.

— Ele saberia o que fazer com o bastardo. De qualquer maneira, o que importa é que Roderick ia nos deixar desfrutar da mulher dele, e eu mal podia esperar por isso. Adoro virgens.

— E se eu quisesse ser o primeiro, Wattie?

— Jogaríamos o dado para decidir.

— Boa idéia. Mas agora ele só a quer morta.

— Melhor ainda. Talvez nos deixe tê-la antes de matá-la, nem que seja para humilhar a cadela. E eu a humilharia de verdade.

— Perdeu sua chance, Wattie. Nós a perdemos. Qual pirralho estava correndo com ela?

— Callum, o bastardo. Ele sempre foi um moleque astuto. Roderick devia ter quebrado aquele pescoço insolente há anos. Vamos continuar procurando por mais uma ou duas horas.

— E depois? Eles devem ter se metido em um buraco qualquer. Nunca os encontraremos. Está escurecendo.

— Traremos os cães.

— Roderick não vai gostar de saber que a perdemos, Gib — Wattie comentou enquanto se afastavam.

— Não, mas não importa. Ele vai ficar muito satisfeito quando souber que a descobrimos viva. Agora ele sabe quem está

93

causando todos os problemas que vem enfrentando recentemente.

Assim que os dois se distanciaram, Callum levantou-se.

— Venha, temos de sair daqui. Nenhum lugar será seguro para nós depois desta noite. Temos de deixar a cidade.

— Não acha que devemos esperar mais um pouco?

— Não. Temos de voltar à casa de sir Payton. Quanto mais tempo passarmos longe das ruas, maior será o intervalo em que as pessoas pisarão sobre nossas pegadas. O rastro será mais confuso.

— Ah, sim. É claro. Vamos desaparecer sem deixar pistas.

— É o que estou dizendo. lan me ensinou que parte da habilidade de um cavaleiro está em saber quando é o melhor momento para lutar. Se está sozinho contra muitos, se é mais fraco do que o oponente, enfim, se há um motivo que possa sugerir a possibilidade de uma derrota, é mais sensato afastarse e esperar um momento mais propício para o confronto. É isso que vamos fazer.

— Acha que lan e Payton serão espertos o bastante para despistar os cães?

— Oh, sim. Eles saberão o que fazer. Não se preocupe.

— É fácil falar...

— Viva?

Roderick olhou para os dois homens que haviam invadido a privacidade de seus aposentos, obrigando-o a abreviar sua diversão. Fora reduzido a comprar um menino bem treinado de uma certa sra. Murchison, uma prostituta bem conhecida por prover a todos os gostos. Seria o bastante por enquanto,

94

ele pensou, notando que o rapaz se retirava para o aposento vizinho, onde aguardaria seu chamado.

Se sua esposa estava viva, tudo começava a ficar claro. Se Kirstie havia sobrevivido, só podia ser ela a responsável pelos rumores que manchavam seu nome e prejudicavam sua diversão. Ela devia ter um cúmplice, e essa pessoa também teria de morrer.

— Sim, meu lorde — respondeu Gib. — Ela e aquele menino chamado Callum.

— Têm certeza de que era mesmo minha esposa?

— com aqueles olhos e aquele cabelo? Oh, sim, era lady Kirstie. Não há dúvida.

— Suspeito de que ela me tenha roubado muitas crianças. Devia ter me livrado da cadela há anos.

Odiava a esposa e a freqüência com que ela o traíra e ainda traía. Mesmo agora, quando julgava estar livre, descobria que ela ainda o atormentava, porque estava certo de que era ela quem espalhava os rumores que o ameaçavam. Devia tê-la estrangulado na noite de núpcias, quando vira todo aquele... A lembrança ainda o enojava.

— Estamos pensando em persegui-los com os cães — disse Wattie.

— Não pode soltar aquelas feras pelas ruas da cidade — Roderick protestou.

— Serão apenas alguns, e não estarão soltos, mas em coleiras. Levaremos só os melhores.

— Não esta noite.

— Mas... o rastro ainda está fresco e...

— Nenhum rastro é fresco depois de alguns minutos. Quantas pessoas já não passaram por cima das pegadas dos dois

95

infelizes? Vamos deixar para amanhã. Quando começar a caçar minha esposa, terei de explicar a todos porque disse que ela estava morta. Preciso de tempo para planejar essa explicação. E agora que sabemos que ela está escondida na cidade, não precisamos de um rastro. Vamos encontrá-la de qualquer maneira.

Wattie balançou a cabeça.

— Não entendo como ela escapou do rio.

Roderick atirou a taça de vinho contra a parede, assustando os dois homens.

— Parece que a cadela sabe nadar, não é? Não tem sequer a delicadeza de morrer como uma lady, a desgraçada. Bem, dessa vez tomarei providências para que ela não escape. E quero aquele garoto, também. E quem mais for tolo o bastante para ajudá-la. Agora saiam. E comecem a caçada ao amanhecer.

96

 **Capítulo X**

\- Onde esteve? Kirstie praticamente caiu dentro da casa quando Payton abriu a porta da cozinha. Acompanhada por Callum, ela se sentou no banco junto da mesa antes de responder.

— Fugindo dos homens de Roderick — disse ofegante, bebendo com avidez a cidra fria que Alice servia. — Correndo, me escondendo, correndo mais um pouco e me escondendo novamente... Não tenho forças para mais nada.

Payton sentiu o coração oprimido e espantou-se com a ferocidade com que temia pela segurança dessa mulher. Ela parecia gostar do perigo, e não sabia se suportaria viver esse mesmo sentimento cada vez que ela fosse desafiá-lo.

lan entrou na cozinha e suspirou aliviado ao ver Kirstie e Callum sentados.

— Vi os homens de Roderick vasculhando a cidade. Eles a viram, não é?

— Sim. Foi um lamentável acidente. Eles surgiram de repente em uma alameda por onde passávamos. Estavam embriagados, e houve uma colisão entre nós. Perdi minha touca,

97

e eles me reconheceram de imediato. Conseguimos fugir, mas demoramos um bom tempo até despistá-los e encontrarmos um caminho livre para cá. Agora... é evidente que não podemos ficar.

Payton resmungou alguma coisa e passou a mão na cabeça.

— Precisam de um banho quente e comida — Alice decidiu.

— Depois poderão voltar a falar com sir Payton sobre o que aconteceu.

Dessa vez Payton estava furioso, Kirstie constatou enquanto bebia um pouco de vinho. Ele falava com Callum como se ela não estivesse presente no salão, e lan acompanhava a conversa com atenção solene. A maneira como era tratada pelos três começava a irritá-la, e não sabia por quanto tempo poderia suportar o isolamento.

— Aqueles dois porcos mal podem esperar para porem as mãos em nossa Kirstie — Callum estava dizendo. — Eles acreditam que Roderick vai permitir que se divirtam com ela antes de matá-la.

— Callum — ela o censurou mortificada. — Sir Payton não precisa ouvir tudo isso. — A súbita tensão do lorde a maneira como ele se aproximara para segurar sua mão a assustavam.

— Foi só uma conversa vazia, tolice de bêbados.

— O que mais eles disseram? — Payton perguntou ao rapaz com voz firme e fria.

— Parece que Roderick já havia pensado em permitir que eles se deitassem com ela para engravidá-la. Ele precisa de um herdeiro. Gib e Wattie não sabem por quê, mas sabem que Roderick pode obter vantagens com isso. Ele traçava planos

98

nesse sentido quando Kirstie o obrigou a tentar silenciá-la. Agora eles acham que ainda poderão tê-la, porque Roderick gostaria de humilhá-la antes de matá-la.

— Se ela sobreviver ao ataque daqueles dois brutos — Payton murmurou furioso. — Bem, você se comportou de maneira honrada, Callum. Agora pode ir descansar.

— Acho que precisamos de um novo esconderijo.

— Só se o bastardo vier aqui, e ele não vai se atrever a chutar as portas de minha casa. Não no início. lan já está preparando um novo esconderijo. Temos vários nas adegas.

— Os cães não poderão seguir nosso rastro?

— É possível, mas isso não me preocupa muito. Existem algumas coisas que se pode fazer para enganar o olfato dos cães, e teremos à mão tudo que for necessário. Agora vá dormir, rapaz.

Callum e lan se retiraram, e Payton a levou para fora do salão, na direção de seus aposentos. Kirstie pensou em protestar, mas achou melhor ficar quieta. O homem estava furioso, e sabia bem o que podia acontecer quando alguém era tolo o bastante para desafiar esse tipo de ira contida.

Ele a despiu sem dizer nada. Depois a acomodou na cama sem nem sequer encará-la. Quando se despiu, também foi em silêncio. E quando se deitou a seu lado, ele cruzou os braços sob a cabeça e respirou fundo. Kirstie decidiu que já havia suportado demais. Agarrando as cobertas contra o peito, sentou-se e encarou-o muito séria.

— Por que me trouxe para cá, se não pretende falar comigo?

— Oh, mas estou disposto a fazer mais do que falar.

— Realmente? — Ela se deitou de lado, dando as costas

99

para o lorde. —vou tentar ficar acordada até você superar seu mau-humor.

— Não é mau-humor.

— Não?

— Não. Estou tentando conter o ímpeto de sair e matar alguém. Três indivíduos, para ser mais exato.

— Roderick, Gib e Wattie — ela deduziu, virando-se para encará-lo.

— Exatamente. — Payton usou um braço para envolvê-la e puxá-la contra seu corpo. — Não pretendia me contar sobre os planos dos homens de Roderick, não é?

— Não. Roderick me quer morta. Isso é tudo que importa. O que Gib e Wattie disseram é só uma das muitas maneiras de almejar o que ele deseja. Não julguei tão importante, especialmente por saber que essa história o aborreceria muito.

— Aborrecer? Você não imagina quanto estou aborrecido. Saber que o bastardo de seu marido pensou em entregá-la àqueles dois porcos para engravidá-la... Ele nunca teria sido capaz de tratá-la como esposa ou como mulher, mas também nunca pensou em libertá-la. Então, Roderick acreditou mesmo que você se deixaria usar sem contar aos seus parentes sobre tal insulto?

— Talvez ele tenha tido algum direito de pensar dessa maneira. Eu nunca procurei a ajuda de minha família ou de qualquer outro conhecido. Como a atrocidade não aconteceu, não sei dizer se teria recorrido a eles. Meu medo pela segurança daqueles que amo é maior do que o pavor de Roderick, a repulsa ou a infelicidade que posso ter experimentado. Pelas leis da igreja e dos homens, sou propriedade de Roderick. Ele pode fazer o que quiser comigo.

100

— Nem tanto.

— Não? E como eu poderia saber que atitude dele seria suficiente para garantir a proteção da lei à sua esposa? Ou, mais importante, o que teria sido grave a ponto de fazer a família dele abandoná-lo, obrigando-o a enfrentar sozinho a ira de minha família? Conheci outros Maclye, e todos pareceram ser bons homens, pessoas justas que me trataram com respeito e dignidade. Mas demorei para perceber que Roderick era cruel e doente. Então, até que ponto posso confiar em meu julgamento? O custo de cometer um erro, de atrair para minha família uma ira justificada, poderia ser as vidas dessas pessoas que amo. Não é fácil tomar uma decisão quando se sabe que um erro pode provocar a destruição e a morte de todos a quem se ama.

—vou fazê-lo pagar — Payton jurou antes de beijá-la. As palavras e o sentimento nelas contido a emocionaram.

Por um momento, Kirstie chegou a pensar que talvez não fosse só mais uma amante, afinal. Poderia ser alguém realmente especial na vida de Payton. Mas, no instante seguinte, ela disse a si mesma que o homem era um cavaleiro, e o juramento nascia de seus ideais, do ultraje por descobrir que integrantes te grupo eram capazes de agir contrariando todas as regras da cavalaria.

Bem, agora estava com ele, e pretendia aproveitar cada segundo de sua companhia. Em breve não poderia mais sentir a pele em contato com a dele, e essa seria a maior e a mais triste das perdas.

— Que coisa mais doce para dizer — ela suspirou.

— Doce? Chama um juramento de vingança de doce?

101

.— Não, mas fazer esse juramento pelas crianças... Eles precisam de um defensor mais do que tudo.

— Não tenho mais tanta certeza disso Kirstie, sua família precisa saber disso. O garoto que você mandou para perto de seu irmão pode deixar escapar alguma coisa. Caso isso aconteça, caso eles compreendam as insinuações e exijam saber toda a verdade, se seu irmão Eudard ou sua tia forem forçados a falar, acha que eles virão?

Pensando em como os irmãos podiam ser intimidadores, e isso incluía Eudard, caso fosse necessário, Kirstie sentou-se. Um medo crescente pela segurança de sua família a inquietava. Pensando bem, estava surpresa por Eudard ter guardado seus segredos por tanto tempo, embora nunca houvesse contado tudo. Sendo seu irmão gêmeo, Eudard sempre pressentira a existência de problemas mais sérios, mas não a pressionara, colocando a necessidade de ajudar e proteger as crianças acima de tudo. Os outros irmãos também se preocupariam com os pequenos, mas a pressionariam em busca de toda a verdade, caso desconfiassem de alguma coisa.

— Kirstie?

— Eles virão. Eudard e eu somos gêmeos, e tenho certeza de que ele pressente que não contei tudo, mas, antes que pudesse me pressionar, fomos envolvidos pela necessidade de protegermos as crianças. Meus outros irmãos certamente notaram a presença de pessoas desconhecidas em nossas terras, mas aceitaram a justificativa de tudo ser apenas um gesto de caridade. Eudard e eu sempre recolhemos criaturas indefesas e abandonadas. Mas Michael? Tentei fazê-lo entender que existem razões para que eu guarde alguns segredos de nossa família,

102

mas ele nunca aceitou essa explicação. E se Roderick mandou informá-los sobre meu suposto afogamento, ou se os rumores envolvendo o nome de meu marido chegarem aos ouvidos de meus familiares, meus irmãos irão atrás de Michael para enchê-lo de perguntas.

— Acho que devemos mandar avisar sua família que você está viva. Eles devem ignorar toda e qualquer notícia contrária.

— Isso vai deixá-los curiosos.

— Sim. Você já os manteve ignorantes e seguros por cinco longos anos. Não sei se eles vão ficar felizes por isso.

— Ah, não, certamente não. São todos uns teimosos e orgulhosos. E meu pai é o pior de todos.

— E virão como feras enlouquecidas como julgarem necessário defendê-la?

— Sem dúvida nenhuma. Meu pai virá como um louco, especialmente porque se sentirá traído por Roderick. Ele julgava estar fazendo um grande casamento para mim, apesar do meu modesto dote. O preço oferecido pela noiva era tentador, e isso o fará sentir-se culpado por não ter avaliado o homem com mais atenção.

Payton beijou-a. Fazer amor com Kirstie não reduzira em nada o desejo que sentira por ela. Ainda estava obcecado, embora de maneira um pouco diferente. Agora, em vez de passar horas pensando em como seria deitar-se com ela, passava horas pensando em como havia sido bom tê-la nos braços e em como estava ansioso pela próxima vez. Seria uma enorme tolice deixá-la ir embora.

— Levando em consideração tudo que falamos, acho que devo me preparar para receber a visita de seus familiares.

103

Pensar em ser surpreendida pelo pai e pelos irmãos em uma ligação adúltera e pecaminosa era suficiente para fazê-la sentir vontade de fugir. Mas não havia para onde ir, e tinha de proteger as crianças. Além do mais, não podia deixar Payton sozinho para enfrentar seus parentes, especialmente se eles descobrissem que haviam compartilhado a mesma cama.

— Talvez eu deva mandar notícias para meu pai e meus irmãos.

— Mandaremos uma mensagem ao amanhecer.

— Talvez eu tenha de fugir ao amanhecer.

— Não, não vai mais fugir.

— Mas... eles virão com os cães!

— Você me escolheu como seu defensor, certo?

— Sim.

— Então, deixe-me cumprir meu papel. Jurei proteger você e as crianças. Dê-me ao menos a chance de tentar mais uma vez antes de fugirem novamente.

A resposta foi um suspiro resignado. Payton beijou-a, e eles fizeram amor com a mesma paixão de sempre, chegando juntos a um clímax poderoso e inesquecível.

Quando recuperava o fôlego deitado ao lado dela, Payton pensou que essa mulher acabaria por matá-lo. E também seria sua ruína, porque com ela, diferente de todas as outras, nunca pensara em proteger-se, controlar-se ou prevenir-se. Derramava sua semente dentro do corpo de Kirstie cada vez que fazia amor com ela, contrariando todas as normas anteriores de conduta sexual. Além de não tentar remover seu membro antes do clímax, ele a havia penetrado mais fundo, como se quisesse Plantar ali a semente da vida.

E de repente compreendia que o gesto não fora de descuido.

104

Tudo havia sido calculado. Pensar que poderia estar tentando engravidá-la de propósito, impedindo assim que ela o deixasse, não o assustava. O que o espantava era não ter percebido tal mecanismo até esse momento.

Bem, teria tempo para pensar nisso depois. Agora precisava descobrir por que ela estava tão tensa.

— Não se preocupe com o futuro, meu anjo.

— Não é o futuro...

— Não? Então...

— Não tenho vergonha. Devia estar chocado com meu comportamento leviano e impróprio.

— Estou encantado.

— Ah, é claro, porque consegue o que quer enquanto eu abandono todas as regras da modéstia.

— Tem razão. Mas você é uma mulher linda e quente, Kirstie. E isso é um dom, algo de que devia se orgulhar. Não mate algo tão belo com pensamentos sobre modéstia e pecado. Você escolheu me aceitar. Por que não se conforma com essa escolha?

Kirstie queria aceitar. Não gostava de como suas preocupações e seus temores roubavam momentos de beleza compartilhados com Payton. Apesar de todos os truques que ele utilizara para seduzi-la, a decisão final coubera somente a ela. Teria de aceitar esse fato e, mais importante, conviver com isso. Seu tempo com Payton poderia ser breve, e seria uma grande tolice deixar seus temores e conceitos morais mancharem uma experiência tão bela. Ninguém naquela casa a condenara por ter se tornado amante de Payton e, por enquanto, deixaria que as atitudes dessas pessoas a guiassem, ignorando assim as vozes críticas que ecoavam em sua mente, tentando estragar o que de mais belo já havia vivido.

105

Naquela noite, fizeram amor mais duas vezes e dormiram exaustos, um nos braços do outro, e só despertaram quando as primeiras luzes da manhã penetraram no quarto. lan estava batendo na porta.

— Os homens de Roderick chegaram a nossa rua — ele anunciava aflito.

106

 **Capítulo XI**

Kirstie cobriu Robbie e beijou-o na testa. Desejava poder encontrar um pouco de paz, mas duvidava dessa possibilidade, pelo menos no futuro próximo. Depois de ouvir o aviso de lan, Payton saltara da cama e se vestira, convencendo-a a fazer o mesmo, e juntos eles levaram as crianças ainda sonolentas para a adega. Agora estavam juntos, ela e seis pequenas criaturas, naquele cômodo escuro e silencioso. Kirstie rezava para que Roderick não conseguisse passar por Payton. Não era uma maneira muito agradável de começar o dia.

— Que cheiro é esse? — Callum perguntou num sussurro.

O aroma penetrou em suas narinas no instante seguinte e, seguindo o exemplo do garoto, ela usou a mão para tampar o nariz. O aroma era de uma substância usada para limpar o chão, um produto muito utilizado quando se desejava matar moscas e outros minúsculos seres. Alice devia estar espalhando a mistura pouco diluída na parte de trás da casa, em um barracão utilizado pelos homens da casa como banheiro. Assim, mesmo que os cães fossem levados a farejar o terreno e toda a propriedade, sentiriam apenas o cheiro do desinfetante e da urina de Payton e lan.

107

— Tem cheiro de xi...

— Fale baixo, Moira — Kirstie murmurou. — O cheiro vai servir para despistar os cachorros, caso eles venham atrás de nós.

— Se farejarem essa coisa, não sentirão nenhum outro cheiro por duas semanas — Callum comentou.

— Mamãe vai deixar a casa inteira fedida?

Surpresa com a rapidez com que David aprendera a chamar Alice de mamãe, Kirstie precisou de um momento para responder.

— Espero que não. Mas não devemos reclamar, e vamos ajudá-la a limpar tudo mais tarde, porque ela só fez isso para ajudar-nos.

— O monstro não vai nos encontrar? — perguntou Moira, aproximando-se de Kirstie como se estivesse assustada.

— Não, ele não vai. Agora temos de ficar quietos. Os cães também escutam muito bem, além de utilizarem o faro. Vamos esperar que sir Payton venha nos buscar.

— Vai demorar muito?

— Acho que não.

Kirstie rezou para estar certa, depois orou para que lan e Payton tivessem a força e a sabedoria necessárias para se livrarem de Roderick sem despertarem as suspeitas do cruel lorde.

Payton sentiu vontade de rir ao ver Roderick, seus homens e os quatro cães farejadores se encolherem ao entrarem na casa. com a mistura que Alice esfregava no chão de todos os cômodos, qualquer pulga que saltasse de um dos animais estaria morta antes de chegar ao solo. lan sempre dizia que Alice só se apaixonara por ele porque tinha uma visão pobre e nenhum

108

olfato. Payton estava começando a acreditar nele. A menos que ela conhecesse algum truque muito eficiente, viveriam muitos dias cercados pelo odor insuportável até que a casa fosse limpa novamente.

— Ainda é cedo — Payton apontou com tom frio —, e acredito que a caça seja mais abundante fora dos limites da cidade.

— Não estou caçando coelhos para as panelas de minha cozinha — Roderick respondeu, fazendo um grande esforço para disfarçar a repugnância. — Estou procurando por minha esposa.

— Pelo que sei, ela morreu afogada. E a pessoa que me contou tal fato só o fez por estar espantada com sua total ausência de pesar ou luto.

— Um homem tem o direito e o dever de guardar para si a própria infelicidade. Ele não a demonstra apenas para agradar tolos sentimentais.

— É claro que não. Dê-se por satisfeito, porque se comporta de maneira absolutamente máscula. — Payton decidiu que era hora de conter o sarcasmo, pois Roderick já o estudava desconfiado. — Então, ela não se afogou?

— Parece que não. Wattie e Gib, meus homens de confiança, a viram na noite passada. Temo ter temperado a verdade quando relatei o que aconteceu naquele dia — ele confessou com um suspiro forçado. — Não foi um dia agradável devastado por uma tragédia. Não, minha esposa e eu brigávamos. Ela sempre foi intempestiva.

Payton assentiu em silêncio, encorajando-o a prosseguir.

— Demonstrando grande pendor para o drama, ela se atirou ao rio. Certo de que a tresloucada atentava contra a própria

109

vida, tentei puxá-la para fora da água, mas a correnteza a levou. Foi o temor de sua alma imortal que me fez esconder os verdadeiros fatos. Agora, vejo que me atormentei por nada. Se meus homens não estão enganados, minha esposa não só sobreviveu, mas se esconde de mim. É evidente que ainda está zangada comigo.

— Outra mulher, meu caro lorde?

— Um homem tem suas necessidades e é sempre fraco demais para resistir às inúmeras tentações da carne.

— As mulheres podem enganar um pobre homem. Mas... por que trouxe os cães à minha casa?

— O rastro por eles seguido nos conduziu até aqui. Payton sabia que sua expressão de choque e surpresa era convincente.

— Como pode ser? Se nunca sequer conheci sua esposa... Na verdade, nem sabia que era casado, até ouvir os rumores sobre a morte de sua mulher.

— Os cachorros farejaram uma trilha que nos conduziu até sua porta.

— Bem, eles parecem ter perdido o rastro. — Payton olhou para os cães ofegantes que, sentados, pareciam não se interessar por nada em especial. — Sua esposa pode ter estado diante de minha porta, mas não passou por ela. Poucas mulheres entram em minha casa, e nenhuma que pertença a outro homem.

Um dos homens de Roderick riu.

— Já se deitou com metade das mulheres da Escócia. Por acaso as possuiu na estrada?

— Silêncio, Gib. — Roderick censurou-o sério, depois olhou para Payton. — Tenho certeza de que sir Payton não mentiria.

110

— É claro que não. Suspeito de que realmente tenha possuído metade das mulheres da Escócia, mas não aqui. As mulheres de minha família sempre vêm para cá, e prefiro não macular os leitos ocupados por aqueles de meu clã. Mas sintam-se livres para procurar, se quiserem.

Roderick hesitou por um momento antes de chamar seus homens e mandá-los investigar tudo.

— Não tive a intenção de insultá-lo, sir Payton. Não o acuso de mentir para mim, mas minha esposa tem habilidades muito especiais, Ela poderia ter invadido sua casa e feito dela um refúgio, e você nem tomaria conhecimento de sua presença.

— Ela pode se tornar invisível?

— Quase. A mulher sabe tirar proveito das sombras, quase como se fizesse parte delas. Sei que o truque não é próprio de uma dama, mas costumo culpar os irmãos dela, que sempre a trataram como a um moleque. Levei para minha casa uma esposa que nunca havia sido preparada para tal papel. Foi necessário muito tempo até que eu sentisse que ela poderia ser apresentada a qualquer pessoa fora de Thanescarr.

Payton jamais sentira tão intensa vontade de agredir outro homem. Queria esmurrar Roderick Maclye, surrá-lo até a morte. Felizmente, Kirstie não ouvia o que estava sendo dito ali, ou ficaria furiosa com tantos insultos.

Os homens de Roderick voltaram seguidos por Alice, e Payton notou que havia uma intensa hostilidade entre eles. lan também percebeu o sentimento, porque se colocou entre a esposa e os dois visitantes.

— Sugiro que seus homens deixem minha serviçal em paz — Payton determinou com firmeza.

— Gib, Wattie — Roderick chamou-os. — Deixem a mulher em paz. Vocês interromperam a faxina.

111

— Faxina? — Gib repetiu furioso. — Este lugar fede! Não ficaria surpreso se o faro dos cães ficasse arruinado por uma quinzena.

— Sofremos recentemente uma praga de pulgas e outros insetos. Minha serviçal afirma que assim pode acabar com elas. No entanto, já começo a me perguntar se a cura não será pior do que a doença. De qualquer maneira, não esperava visitantes, e por isso não imaginava que esse tormento seria imposto a outras pessoas além de mim mesmo.

— Agradeço por sua paciência, sir Payton — Roderick concluiu antes de retirar-se.

— Bastardo — lan murmurou. Depois olhou sério para a esposa. — O que fez com aqueles dois? Queria testar a paciência dos miseráveis, ou imaginava ser capaz de derrubá-los com um soco antes de ser espancada por eles?

Alice cruzou os braços sobre os seios fartos e olhou para a porta por onde Roderick acabara de passar.

— Eles estavam sujando meu chão limpo.

— Ah, o chão — Payton sorriu. — Espero que saiba como se livrar desse cheiro.

— Sim, eu sei. Muita água limpa e uma substância menos ácida. De qualquer maneira, o cheiro deve permanecer por mais tempo na adega, porque caprichei na dose quando passei por lá. Estava ansiosa, e achei melhor tomar providências para que o bastardo e seus cães não encontrassem lady Kirstie e as crianças. Podemos tirá-los de lá?

— Ainda não, Alice. Quero ter certeza de que Roderick desistiu da busca por hoje. Também penso que devêssemos esperar que ele conclua que foi perda de tempo utilizar os cachorros.

—vou atrás deles — lan anunciou a caminho da porta.

112

Alice suspirou.

— Espero que meus meninos não estejam apavorados naquele aposento escuro e frio.

— Eles estão bem — Payton garantiu. — Kirstie está com eles.

— Sim, eu sei. Bem,vou começar a remover o cheiro.

— Não acha que devemos esperar um pouco? O bastardo pode voltar?

— Ah, não. O que usei deve ter servido para apagar qualquer trilha que os animais possam ter seguido. Até lady Kirstie e os meninos começarem a andar por aí novamente, deixando um novo rastro, tudo estará bem. Felizmente eles não entraram nos quartos, porque não tive tempo para apagar todos os sinais dos nossos hóspedes. Quando chegaram aos dormitórios, os idiotas já haviam desistido de usar os cães farejadores, e só espiaram os quartos das portas.

— Foi sorte. Espero que ela continue conosco.

— Acha que ele acreditou no que disse? Seria melhor que ele fosse procurar em outro lugar e nunca mais voltasse aqui.

— Sim, seria, mas devemos estar preparados. Vamos rezar para que ele não pense muito em como os cães chegaram à minha porta, ou em como foi conveniente termos escolhido corretamente o dia de hoje para transformarmos minha casa num banheiro. Caso contrário, ele pode tirar algumas conclusões que o colocariam em minha direção.

— Maldição, os cachorros nos levaram exatamente à porta daquele bastardo! — Gib explodiu quando se sentou à mesa com uma caneca de cerveja. — Eles não fizeram o mesmo em nenhuma outra casa.

113

— Não — Roderick concordou.

Sentado em sua poltrona, ele bebi a vinho e olhava distraído para uma tapeçaria na parede do salão principal. Gib não era exatamente um modelo de inteligência, mas dessa vez estava certo. Haviam percorrido toda a cidade, e embora tivessem reconhecido o cheiro de Kirstie e Callum diversas vezes, os animais não haviam chegado em nenhuma outra porta. Na porta da casa de sir Payton, os cães se comportaram como quando encontraram o buraco que Kirstie utilizara como esconderijo. Infelizmente, ela só estivera ali por pouco tempo, o suficiente para escapar de Wattie e Gib, levando em consideração a reação dos dois idiotas. Apesar de todo o esforço para não demonstrar que haviam reconhecido o local, ficara óbvio que ali eles haviam encontrado Kirstie na noite anterior.

Várias coisas o incomodavam com relação ao confronto com sir Payton Murray. Por que o homem estava acordado e vestido àquela hora da manhã? Talvez tivesse trabalho a fazer ou houvesse chegado em casa pouco antes depois de entreter uma mulher, mas Roderick duvidava disso. Sir Payton agira de maneira surpresa e até ultrajada, mas Roderick não conseguia deixar de pensar que tudo podia ter sido uma encenação. Havia uma enorme frieza em seus olhos, uma fúria muito maior do que se podia esperar para alguém que recebia visitantes inesperados. E quanto ao líquido que a mulher esfregava no chão da casa? Sabia que algumas poções utilizadas para livrar uma casa de pulgas e outros insetos podiam ser malcheirosas, mas tanto assim? E justamente no dia em que seus cães farejavam o rastro de Kirstie? Era uma coincidência difícil de aceitar.

Quanto mais pensava em tudo que acontecera na casa de sir Payton, mais desconfiado ficava. O homem era um desses idiotas

114

que desperdiçava sua beleza máscula com as mulheres. As idiotas se atropelavam na desesperada tentativa de tê-lo entre as pernas. Roderick não sabia quando sua esposa podia ter conhecido sir Payton, mas podia imaginá-la indo ao encontro do belo e valente cavaleiro para pedir sua ajuda.

E se ela fizera tal coisa, sir Payton sabia demais. Também teria de morrer. Por um momento, Roderick sentiu um certo pesar. Mas sir Payton só desejava as mulheres, o que tornava inútil alimentar esperanças vãs.

Portanto, sir Payton teria de morrer, Roderick decidiu, levando em conta apenas a necessidade de autopreservação. E aqueles dois criados desagradáveis iriam com ele. Faria planos cuidadosos, e a culpa do crime seria depositada aos pés de Kirstie. Se a idiota houvesse realmente se afogado como qualquer dama normal, não estaria lidando com tantas complicações.

— Acho que o bastardo está se deitando com ela — Wattie opinou enquanto mastigava um pedaço de queijo.

Roderick olhou para o sujeito e arrependeu-se. O sujeito tinha as maneiras de um porco!

Ignorando o alimento exposto pela boca engordurada e quase sem dentes, ele começou a planejar a derrota de sir Payton

Devagar, moveu a cabeça em sentido afirmativo.

— Creio que ele sabe onde está minha esposa. Ficou evidente que ele tentava esconder alguma coisa, e estou cada vez mais certo de que essa coisa é minha esposa.

— Então, voltamos lá e cortamos algumas gargantas?

— Uma sugestão agradável, mas inútil. O homem é muito conhecido e admirado, apesar de seduzir tantas esposas. Sua morte certamente seria investigada. E, se minha esposa for encontrada

115

morta perto dele, eu seria o principal suspeito. Não, devemos proceder com cautela e sutileza.

— Como?

— Acredito que ele seja a fonte dos rumores que tantas dificuldades têm me causado, e por isso vou começar dando a ele um pouco do próprio remédio.

— Para quê? — quis saber Gib.

— Para deixá-lo sem aliados. Quando eu terminar, sir Payton Murray terá sorte se um de seus irmãos comparecer ao funeral.

— Ele já foi? — Kirstie perguntou ao ver Payton surgindo no esconderijo.

— Sim, e estou certo de que não usará os cães novamente. — Alice levou as crianças para a cozinha, e ele continuou falando. — Não foi nada fácil encará-lo, ouvir suas mentiras sem desmascará-lo.

— Não parece estar muito certo de sua vitória — Kirstie respondeu enquanto caminhavam pelo corredor que levava à cozinha. — Não tanto quanto eu gostaria que estivesse.

Payton suspirou. Queria tranqüilizá-la, fazê-la sentir segurança, mas isso seria um erro. Kirstie precisava tomar conhecimento de suas desconfianças e dos perigos que ainda a cercavam. Assim talvez acatasse suas ordens e sugestões.

Roderick não dera indícios de estar desconfiado, mas Payton não conseguia se livrar do sentimento de que era alvo de fortes suspeitas. Afinal, o bastardo não teria escondido seus crimes por tantos anos, se não soubesse representar. Roderick errara ao não reconhecer a ameaça em Kirstie ou em não se certificar

116

de sua morte, mas não cometeria o mesmo engano novamente. E também não deixaria vivos os aliados de sua esposa.

— Não vamos comer com os outros? — ela perguntou, notando que passavam pela cozinha a caminho do quarto de Payton. Havia uma bandeja com comida diante da lareira.

Payton fechou a porta e a colocou sentada à mesa.

— Hoje não — disse. — Precisamos falar sobre alguns fatos e regras relacionados ao seu problema. Se tivermos de escolher as palavras para não assustar as crianças, não conseguiremos progredir muito.

— Ah... É tão grave assim?

Ele também se sentou e serviu vinho em duas taças.

— Pode ser. Não creio que Roderick tenha acreditado em mim.

—Ele o acusou de estar mentindo?

— Na verdade, não. Ele se comportou com respeito e chegou a se desculpar, embora não com essas palavras. O problema é que os cães o trouxeram diretamente à minha porta.

Kirstie serviu-se de algumas fatias de carneiro assado e de uma porção de vegetais cozidos, surpresa por não ter perdido o apetite apesar da preocupação. Passara tanta fome nos últimos cinco anos, que nada poderia prejudicar seu apetite. Devia ser isso.

+— Quer dizer que passei o dia todo trancada naquela adega escura e fedida, e ele sabe que estou aqui?

— Sim e não. Enquanto estava aqui, ele acreditou em mim, aceitou a história de que você podia ter estado diante de minha porta, mas que não havia passado por ela. E acreditou que eu não a vi por aqui. Só não sei por quanto tempo ele vai acreditar

117

nisso. Se tiver um mínimo de inteligência e parar para pensar um pouco no assunto, logo ele saberá que menti.

— Ele é astuto quando deseja ser. E os cães são excelentes farejadores.

— E não teriam seguido uma trilha errada. E se não o levaram à porta de nenhuma outra casa, logo ele estará se perguntando porque o trouxeram até aqui.

— Imagino que sim. Em resumo. As crianças e eu devemos partir, caso ele volte trazendo mais homens.

— Não, você e as crianças não vão sair daqui. Ele vai ter de agir cautelosamente comigo pelas mesmas razões que me obrigam a ter cuidado com ele. E mais algumas. Afinal, se acredita que eu a estou ajudando de alguma maneira, então ele vai deduzir que você me contou tudo.

—Meu Deus! Então... ele vai tentar matá-lo! Não, não posso permitir que isso aconteça. Imaginei que estaria salvo por ter uma posição à altura da de Roderick, mas me esqueci de como ele é feroz quando luta para proteger seus segredos. E agora que acredita na existência de uma associação entre nós, ele vai tentar silenciá-lo, também.

— Kirstie, você me escolheu para ajudá-la nessa batalha. Eu escolhi aceitar o desafio. E não impus condições. Não disse que desistiria de tudo, caso o perigo se tornasse maior. Pare de pensar em ir embora cada vez que Roderick se aproxima de mim.

— Não quero que seja ferido, caçado ou... morto.

— Prefere morrer com as crianças? Ele pode ter desistido dos pequenos, mas não vai desistir de Callum.

— Callum pode ficar aqui, se quiser.

— Você sabe que ele jamais a deixaria ir sozinha. E mesmo

118

que isso fosse possível, seria inútil. Não vai levar o perigo para longe de mim indo embora, porque Roderick imagina que conheço seus segredos, e fará de tudo para calar-me. Talvez não sirva de conforto, mas ele desconfiaria de mim de qualquer maneira, mais cedo ou mais tarde, porque logo começaria a traçar o caminho dos rumores que tantos problemas têm causado para ele. Ele me identificaria como fonte principal desses comentários.

Kirstie parou para pensar e beber um pouco de vinho. Payton estava certo em tudo que dissera, mas era difícil tomar a decisão de aceitar todo o perigo a que o expunha. Não conseguia decidir se ele era um aliado ou mais alguém a quem devia proteger. Quando alguém escolhia um defensor era para combater em uma batalha, não para afugentá-lo no momento em que a luta se tornasse perigosa. Isso era tolice.

— Você não teria espalhado tais rumores se eu não houvesse contado quem é Roderick — ela ainda argumentou. — É simples, Payton. No momento em que o procurei, eu o coloquei em perigo. Devo aceitar a realidade e desistir de tentar deter aquilo que desencadeei. Não posso. Tudo que conseguiria seria separar os alvos de Roderick e, no final, isso só seria favorável a ele, não a nós.

— Agora está demonstrando bom senso.

— Sim, às vezes acontece, e não me espanta que tenha reconhecido tal fato agora, quando concordo com você. Enfim, Payton, estamos nisso juntos e iremos juntos até o fim. Na verdade, nunca fui o único alvo de Roderick. Callum sempre esteve a meu lado, e talvez até as crianças menores tenham feito parte de seus planos sangrentos. Temos de pensar neles, nos pequenos.

119

— Sim, eles são o centro de tudo isso. Kirstie suspirou.

— Então, se Roderick deduzir que você está mentindo, que está mesmo me ajudando, o que acha que ele fará?

— Não tenho idéia.

— Nenhuma?

— Bem, sei que não será um ataque direto. Não, ele vai agir com sutileza.

— Entendo. E enquanto esperamos por esse ataque sutil, o que devo fazer?

— Mantenha-se escondida.

120

 **Capítulo XII**

Havia algo errado. Payton caminhava por entre as elegantes mulheres da corte e sentia uma mudança no ar. Sua presença parecia provocar desconforto entre algumas, frieza entre outras. Só uma ou duas o olharam com interesse. Nenhum homem o abordava em busca dos favores com que, acreditavam, era favorecido pelos regentes. Era claro que ninguém queria se aproximar dele.

Quando já estava pensando em falar com uma ou outra pessoa a quem prestara favores recentes, Payton viu sir Bryan MacMillan se preparando para deixar o salão e decidiu seguilo. O homem não era nenhum fofoqueiro, mas ouvia muito do que era dito na corte. Payton o alcançou do lado de fora do salão e notou que sir Bryan não se mostrava surpreso com a abordagem imprópria.

— Ah, bom, estou procurando por você há dois dias — ele disse, segurando-o pelo braço e levando-o para uma alameda menos movimentada. — Devemos ir conversar em meus aposentos.

Saber que sir Bryan o estivera procurando o encheu de preocupação

121

, e Payton o seguiu em silêncio. Nos aposentos de sir Bryan, eles se sentaram bem perto do fogo segurando taças de vinho.

— Não foi um bom momento para afastar-se da corte, sir Payton.

— Tinha negócios para resolver. — Fora forçado a afastarse para providenciar algumas medidas de segurança e planejar rotas de fuga e esconderijos, caso fosse necessário escapar, mas preferia não revelar tais coisas. Nem mesmo a sir Bryan. — Ser os olhos e ouvidos dos Murray na corte não põe o pão em minha mesa. Só me afastei por três dias. Os regentes levam quase esse mesmo tempo para decidirem de que cor será a túnica do rei na próxima ocasião social.

Bryan riu e assentiu, mas logo ficou sério outra vez.

— Infelizmente, não é necessário mais do que um dia para um boato espalhar-se e enlamear um bom nome. Não notou nada quando chegou? Uma mudança no ar, talvez?

— Sim, notei uma certa frieza. Então, alguém está tentando manchar meu nome? — Sabia quem era o culpado, mas não entendia como alguém ainda podia acreditar na palavra desse homem.

— Sim. Parece que a jovem esposa de sir Roderick não morreu, afinal. Ele está muito aborrecido com isso, pois julga ter posto em risco a própria alma tentando esconder o que acredita ter sido uma tentativa de suicídio, e agora descobre que foi enganado. Seus homens a viram na cidade. Ela foi seguida até sua casa. Mas você negou tê-la recebido e até mesmo conhecido. Como ele mesmo diz, o que mais um homem pode pensar, se não que você roubou-lhe a esposa e que planejaram tudo de forma a ficarem juntos?

— E ninguém questionou essa história? Ninguém perguntou

122

se, talvez, um homem contra o qual tenho prevenido várias pessoas, não estaria mentindo contra mim?

— Sir Roderick tem sugerido que sua campanha de difamação contra ele nasceu do fato de sempre ter cobiçado sua esposa. E, sejamos honestos, meu caro sir Payton, você não é inocente do pecado de desonrar maridos.

— Sim, mas nunca tive de roubar e esconder a esposa de outro homem.

— Não, elas vão até você sem que se esforce para isso. Eu sei. E esse fato irrita muitos homens, especialmente os que acreditam que suas esposas já o receberam em suas camas ou pretendem recebê-lo um dia. O relato se alimenta do ciúme e da inveja de muitos, e por isso percorre os salões sem ser contestado.

— Apesar de ter brotado dos lábios de um homem que molesta meninos?

E os espanca? E já matou muitos deles? É esse homem que anda por aí espalhando rumores sem ser contestado, como se fosse digno de alguma confiança?

— Você já disse isso antes, e o sentimento de Uven com relação ao lorde me fez levar em consideração o aviso. Mas... tem certeza do que afirma, Payton? Certeza absoluta? Se for uma acusação feita apenas pela esposa dele...

— Não é só sua esposa. — Payton sabia que teria de contar tudo ao amigo. O ataque de Roderick havia sido de grande astúcia, e teria de agir de forma a reverter seus efeitos. — Acha que isso põe em dúvida todos os avisos que dei sobre esse homem?

— Não. Algumas mulheres já desconfiavam de alguma coisa, e ouvi-lo só serviu para reforçar tais suspeitas. Não, seus

123

avisos não serão ignorados. Os que aceitaram a justificativa de sir Roderick sobre tudo ser apenas uma campanha de difamação para destruí-lo aos olhos da corte, perdoando-o assim por ter roubado sua esposa, já não acreditavam nos boatos desde o início, ou preferiam não acreditar neles. De qualquer maneira, Payton, isso não o exime da culpa de ter roubado a esposa do homem.

— Eu não a roubei. Ela foi me procurar acompanhada por cinco crianças que resgatara do marido, e mais um garoto que encontrou depois. Um pobre menino de sete anos que Roderick espantou até quase matá-lo. — Respirando fundo, Payton começou a contar tudo que sabia sobre sir Roderick.

— Jesus — sir Bryan gemeu ao final do relato. — O homem devia ser castrado — decretou. — E no entanto, você oculta dele a esposa. Quaisquer que sejam as razões, pode acabar metido em grandes problemas por isso, caso seja comprovado ou as pessoas acreditem no monstro. A menos que possa provar que sir Roderick fez tudo que está dizendo, vai acabar sendo apontado como o culpado nessa história toda. Por conta de sua reputação com as mulheres, sir Roderick não tem a mesma necessidade de provar as acusações que faz. Alguns de seus parentes estão aqui, e já começam a fazer ameaças diretas.

— Não entendo como os parentes ainda não enxergaram o que ele realmente é.

— Estamos falando de uma coisa que as pessoas não aceitam com facilidade. Mas roubar a mulher de um homem...

— Ela nem é mulher dele!

— Eles foram casados por um sacerdote, Payton.

— Nem que o próprio papa os tenha casado... ela não é mulher dele. Nunca se deitaram juntos, nem uma única vez em cinco anos. O casamento não foi consumado.

124

— Ei, essa pode ser a resposta para o problema! Se a apresentar a todos e ela se deixar examinar, se ficar comprovado que é virgem, sir Roderick não terá como sustentar as acusações que faz contra você, e isso fortalecerá tudo que você diz contra ele.

— Gostaria de ter pensado nisso antes.

— Antes... Oh, meu Deus.

— Exatamente, Bryan. Ela não é mais virgem.

— Seduziu uma virgem que o procurou em busca de proteção?

— Sim. Suponho que não seja muito melhor do que roubar uma esposa, não é? Mas você não a conhece. E ela está em minha casa há três semanas, atormentando-me.

— Atormentando-o? — Bryan repetiu rindo.

— Está bem, reconheço que não há justificativa. De qualquer maneira, a história é simples. Ela estava em minha casa havia uma semana quando eu finalmente reconheci que precisava tê-la. Então, ela me rejeitou por uma quinzena. E então, de repente, ela entrou em meu quarto em uma certa noite e disse sim. Sou apenas um homem, sabe?

— Bem, agora não pode usar meu excelente plano. Teremos de pensar em outro. Talvez deva falar com sua família sobre isso. Estou surpreso por ainda não ter conversado com eles.

\- Temia não poder encontrar provas concretas dos crimes de Roderick e, nesse caso, tudo que faria seria atrair a ira dessa poderosa família contra os meus. Talvez já tenha posto você em perigo, meu amigo, simplesmente por termos tratado do assunto.

— Nesse momento, a ira daquela gente está voltada contra você. Roderick não pede a ajuda dos parentes abertamente.

125

mas eles tratam sua vergonha como se fosse deles. Creio que só não vieram matá-lo ainda por não desejarem começar uma longa e sangrenta batalha contra sua família. Senti a hesitação nas perguntas cautelosas que me fizeram sobre você ontem à noite.

— Espero que tenha reagido ultrajado diante de tais acusações contra mim.

— Certamente. Mostrei-me ofendido com o insulto e lembrei que a última coisa de que você necessita é roubar a mulher de outro homem. Eles hesitam em agir considerando apenas a palavra de Roderick. Tenho a sensação de que ele não é muito respeitado por seus familiares.

— Mas isso não os impedirá de vingar um insulto.

— Não. Imagino que você tenha no máximo quinze anos antes de eles entrarem em ação. Vá para casa, mantenha-se fora de circulação por algum tempo e pense em um plano. Gostaria de poder ajudar, mas não sou um homem de muitas idéias. De qualquer maneira,vou me manter atento e alertá-lo sobre qualquer ameaça de aproximação. E, caso encontre um de seus parentes, farei com que o procurem.

— Se um deles ouvir tais rumores, você não terá de alertálos. Tome cuidado — Payton aconselhou ao levantar-se. — Se Roderick suspeitar de que já conhece toda a história, vai tentar matá-lo.

— Serei cuidadoso. Depois dos horrores que relatou, tenho certeza de que o perigo é real. E, na minha opinião, você precisa de aliados, pessoas a quem possa revelar toda a verdade. Vá, e trate de pensar num bom plano. Estarei fazendo o mesmo, mas não o aconselho a ter muita esperança.

— Não se subestime, primo. Você é astuto. Só não é diabólico, o que não é exatamente ruim.

126

E diabólico era o que ele precisava ser, Payton decidiu enquanto ia para casa. Saíra do castelo escondido como um ladrão no meio da noite, o que o incomodava, mas sabia que era melhor assim. Se os de Roderick o encontrassem, talvez não esperassem por mais provas das alegações do monstro. Seria uma imensa alegria e um grande orgulho enfrentar e vencer gente de caráter tão questionável, mas poderia sair ferido e até morto do confronto. Kirstie e as crianças precisavam dele. Assim, continuaria pensando em uma maneira de atingir Roderick antes de ser atingido por ele.

Quando entrou em casa, Payton estava furioso. Onde estavam aqueles que julgara ser amigos? De repente todos lhe davam as costas, distanciavam-se. Era como se apenas Bryan, parente apenas pelos laços do casamento, estivesse pronto para defendê-lo. Na saleta que compunha seus aposentos íntimos, ele se serviu de uma generosa taça de vinho e imaginou se não havia caído por completo na futilidade da vida da corte, nos elogios vazios e na falsa intimidade.

Batidas na porta da frente o arrancaram dos pensamentos mórbidos. Quando Kirstie entrou, ele se espantou com sua aparência assustada.

— Quem está batendo? — Payton indagou.

— Não sei. Estava no corredor quando a porta foi aberta con incrível violência, e seu quarto era o esconderijo mais próximo. Espero que tenha um local onde eu possa me ocultar, porque, quem quer que seja, certamente virá até aqui procurar por mim.

Payton agarrou-a pelo braço e levou-a para trás de uma pesada tapeçaria que pendia de uma das paredes. Atrás dela havia uma alcova, um espaço perfeito para abrigar um homem armado.

127

— Você tem recantos bem estranhos nesta casa, Payton.

— Mais estranhos do que pode imaginar. — Ele apontou para uma pedra saliente na parede. — Empurre-a, e uma porta se abrirá atrás de você. Esconda-se lá, caso acredite estar em perigo ou sinta que alguém se aproxima daqui. Agora vá.

lan discutia com uma mulher, e as vozes se aproximavam rapidamente. Kirstie reconheceu a voz feminina de imediato e, irritada, lembrou-se de como Payton estivera prestes a invadir o quarto dessa mulher na noite em que o abordara pela primeira vez.

— Devo ficar aqui enquanto você sacia lády Fraser? — ela indagou zangada.

— Não seja ridícula. — Payton baixou a tapeçaria. — Fique quieta e silenciosa. Não saia daí.

Kirstie engoliu uma praga. Sabia que Payton não planejara o encontro, especialmente em um momento de tão grande risco, mas também sabia que não podia contar com a sensatez de um homem diante dos seios fartos e das mãos ávidas de lady Fraser.

— Então é aqui que se esconde — a mulher dizia com voz estridente no interior do aposento espaçoso. Atrás dela, lan não escondia sua insatisfação.

— Minha lady? — Payton notou o olhar nervoso de lan e tranqüilizou-o, indicando a tapeçaria antes de convidá-lo a sair. — Não a esperava. Teria eu esquecido um encontro?

— Não, nós não marcamos um encontro, e agora sei por quê. Onde ela está?

— Ela...?

— Lady Kirstie Maclye, aquela sombra de esposa que sir Roderick reclama de volta. Por ela me tem ignorado. Não acredito que tenha escolhido aquela criança magra e desprovida de encantos, preterindo tudo que tenho a oferecer.

128

— É lamentável descobrir que se apressa em julgar-me à pior luz, minha lady, e que prefere acreditar nas mentiras sussurradas por um homem como sir Roderick Maclye.

— Sir Roderick não está sussurrando. Ele praticamente grita suas acusações. E por que se cobriria de vergonha afirmando ter sido enganado por um homem como você, se essa história não fosse verdadeira? Não faz sentido.

— Não? A esposa desse homem o abandonou. Logo todos conheceriam tal fato, mesmo que ele não o admitisse. Talvez ele me tenha escolhido para acusar. Tenho uma reputação bastante oportuna. Talvez ele pretenda amenizar sua vergonha atraindo a compaixão das pessoas E talvez ele queira apenas desviar de si todas as atenções, evitando assim que notem seus pecados.

— Refere-se aos rumores sobre ele gostar de meninos? Ouvi dizer que você tem espalhado tais boatos. Só não entendo por que se ocuparia disso, especialmente quando ele recolhe os maltrapilhos e famintos que ocupam os becos. E o que isso tem a ver com você ter roubado sua esposa?

Payton estava espantado pela ausência de preocupação da mulher com as pobres crianças atacadas por Roderick. De repente sabia que, mesmo que se visse sozinho novamente, nunca mais voltaria a buscar seu leito. Seria como chafurdar na lama. Era horrível pensar que chegara a desejar essa mulher, mais uma prova de que estivera na corte por tempo demais, deixando-se contaminar por sua futilidade.

— Eu não roubei a esposa desse cavalheiro — respondeu, tentando esconder a súbita repugnância que sentia por ela.

— Ah, não? — ela o abraçou. — Nesse caso, já que estamos sozinhos...

129

— Confesso que me sinto tentado, lady Fraser, mas devo resistir. Sir Roderick pode estar espalhando mentiras por aí, mas seus aliados acreditam no que ouvem. Devo procurar meus amigos e familiares para alertá-los sobre o perigo que em breve estará batendo em minha porta, um risco que certamente os afetará, também. Preciso trabalhar depressa e contornar a delicada situação, antes que ela se transforme em um confronto sangrento.

Foram necessárias mais algumas explicações e falsidades, promessas vagas e alguns beijos rápidos, antes que conseguisse se livrar dela. A última coisa positiva na visita de lady Fraser era que, agora, ela diria a todos que lady Maclye não estava com sir Payton.

— Bem, imagino que lady Fraser passará a noite acordada pensando em todas as delícias que prometeu a ela — Kirstie disparou ao deixar o esconderijo.

Seu ciúme o deleitava, mas não devia alimentá-lo.

— Se pensar no que ouviu compreenderá que não prometi nada. Nunca disse que faria coisas com ela. Disse apenas que gostaria de fazê-las, o que não é verdade.

— E acha que isso vai me fazer sentir melhor? E ainda se diverte? — ela acrescentou, contendo o riso com alguma dificuldade ao vê-lo sorrir.

— Deve admitir que a situação é divertida. Lady Fraser julga ser irresistível, embora não represente nada para mim, e ainda invade minha casa como se tivesse direitos que jamais dei a ela. Não pude deixar de pensar que foi uma grande sorte tê-la conhecido exatamente naquela noite, pouco antes de envolverme com essa criatura.

— Ela ainda está disponível, caso mude de idéia.

130

— Ela pode ficar disponível até o fim dos tempos. Nada mudará. Quando a ouvi se referir às crianças como se fossem animais sem nenhuma importância, soube que jamais poderia me envolver com ela.

— É bom saber disso. E é melhor ainda saber que agora conhece os planos de Roderick.

— Sim, agora sabemos que ele usa contra mim as mesmas armas que usei contra ele. — Payton sentou-se em uma cadeira, acomodando-a sobre os joelhos. — Foi um choque descobrir que as pessoas mudaram de idéia a meu respeito em tão pouco tempo. Ele está dizendo a todos que você e eu planejamos seu suposto afogamento de forma a podermos estar juntos. Sou o vilão que rouba esposas, e ele é o pobre marido traído.

— E as pessoas acreditam nisso?

— Receio que sim. Como disse sir Bryan, a culpa também é minha. Mereço a reputação de que gozo, porque realmente enganei alguns maridos. No entanto, pensava ter amigos aqui, pessoas que não dariam ouvidos a tais absurdos e até me defenderiam ao ouvi-los.

— Sir Bryan é um amigo verdadeiro.

— E também é meu primo por casamento.

— Nós dois sabemos que uma relação tão tênue não justifica tamanha fidelidade. Ele é seu amigo acima de tudo.

— Sim, imagino que sim, e ainda mais leal do que todos os outros. E evidente que as pessoas não hesitam diante da possibilidade de se favorecerem aos olhos de alguém que parece gozar dos favores dos regentes. Agora que corro o risco de perder essas regalias, ninguém mais quer ser visto comigo. Decidi que já passei tempo demais na corte. É hora de dar lugar a outro Murray nesse círculo de intrigas e mentiras. Acostumei-me

131

ao jogo dos elogios vazios e dos sorrisos falsos, e agora já não consigo reconhecê-los.

— Meu pai diz que é bom sermos um clã pequeno demais para ser notado, caso contrário teríamos de participar da corte. Em sua opinião, a corte é apenas um amontoado de mentiras, traições e disputa de poder. Lady Fraser, por exemplo, se mostrou pronta a acreditar em você.

— Sim, ela vai acreditar no que ouviu aqui, mas só por algum tempo, e só porque convém a sua vaidade.

— Bem, imagino que ela tenha o direito de ser um pouco vaidosa. Ela é muito bonita. E exuberante, também.

— Prefiro sua delicadeza, minha adorável lady.

— Ah... — Kirstie não conseguiu evitar o rubor de prazer e contentamento.

A entrada de lan interrompeu o beijo.

— Só vim anunciar que jantaremos em uma hora.

— Ah, muito bem. Então, ainda temos tempo suficiente, lan saiu rindo, e Kirstie gemeu desanimada. Como poderia lidar com o constrangimento?

— Temos tempo suficiente para quê? — ela indagou, embora já conhecesse a resposta.

— Para você compreender que o maior nem sempre é o melhor — ele respondeu sorrindo, beijando-a enquanto a carregava para a cama.

 **Capítulo XIII**

Não foi fácil, mas Kirstie escondeu o sentimento de horror diante do pequenino corpo machucado e ensangüentado que Callum levou para a casa de Payton. Estava no abrigo isolado tentando redigir uma carta para a família assegurando estar segura, sem, no entanto, alarmá-los ou enfurecê-los, quando surgiu a emergência.

Alice não estava em casa, e ela teve de cuidar dos ferimentos do menino usando os poucos instrumentos de que dispunha ali. O pobre Simon tremia, mesmo depois de tê-lo alimentado com bolos de mel e vinho com água e açúcar. A fome com que ele devorava os bolos a entristecia e enfurecia. A julgar pelo que trabalhava para o casal que devia cuidar de crianças como ele, os Darrochs deviam saciar seus apetites regularmente. Ela fingiu não notar como Simon escondia dois bolos nos bolsos de seu casaco rasgado.

— Melhor agora, Simon? — Kirstie perguntou, embora o menino ainda agisse como se estivesse apavorado.

— Sim — ele respondeu. — Eu tive de vir.

— É claro que sim.

133

Eram apenas ela e Callum. Era estranho estar sozinha. Desde que Roderick estivera ali há uma semana, uma vigilância constante e próxima fora montada em torno dela e das crianças. Mas hoje, com o dia quente e ensolarado, Alice convencera lan a sair com os garotos. Vestidos com capas e toucas, os cinco foram ao bosque colher frutos e ervas. Callum fora convidado a participar da expedição, mas preferira ficar e proteger Kirstie. lan levara três guardas da casa para ajudá-lo a garantir a segurança da família, e Payton estava novamente na corte tentando reduzir os efeitos nocivos da campanha de Roderick contra ele. Havia apenas dois guardas do lado de fora, e embora ela se censurasse por ser uma covarde nervosa, Kirstie de repente se sentia desprotegida.

E por que os dois guardas não haviam levado Simon até ela? Talvez ele houvesse entrado pelos fundos sem ser visto, mas era pouco provável. Não gostava de suspeitar de uma criança, mas que melhor maneira de mantê-la ocupada e distraída do que enviando um menino necessitando de cuidados urgentes?

— Callum, viu Donald quando abriu a porta para Simon?

— Não. E ele devia estar nos fundos, não?

— Sim, devia. — Simon empalidecia, mas podia ser um efeito da dor. — E Malkie?

Callum olhou para o menino.

— Não. Também não o vi.

Kirstie olhou para Simon, que começou a chorar.

— Oh, Simon, meu pobre menino, o que foi que fez?

— Ele me ajudou a recuperar o que é meu.

Um arrepio percorreu o corpo de Kirstie quando, apavorada, ela olhou para a porta e viu o homem ali parado. Roderick ainda tinha a mesma aparência de antes, apesar de ter se habituado

134

à beleza de Payton. Ainda era o mesmo homem atraente de antes, exceto pela frieza em seus olhos azuis. Nesse momento, tais olhos cintilavam com crueldade triunfante.

Wattie e Gib o acompanhavam silenciosos. Gib deu um passo para frente e sorriu, o que fez Kirstie empunhar a pequenina adaga oculta entre as dobras de sua saia. O homem segurava uma menina pequena que, assustada, chorava muito, e Kirstie deduziu que arma os bandidos haviam utilizado para convencer Simon a ajudá-los. Surrá-lo não havia sido o suficiente. Gib pôs a menina no chão, e ela correu para Simon. Kirstie colocou-se entre os dois pequenos e os invasores.

— Corra, Callum — ela ordenou, mantendo a voz baixa na esperança de não ser ouvida por Roderick.

— Não. Meu dever é protegê-la — ele respondeu no mesmo tom, colocando-se ao lado dela e empunhando uma faca.

Ambos mantinham suas armas escondidas, prontas para serem usadas. Kirstie notou a enorme faca na mão de Callum e pensou em quantas outras ele poderia estar carregando. Mantendo os olhos em Roderick, que parecia saborear a vitória sem pressa, ela decidiu dar ao valente protetor um bom motivo para partir.

— Simon, pegue sua irmã e comece a caminhar para aquela enorme tapeçaria na parede — ela ordenou, ainda em voz baixa e quase sem mover os lábios.

— Por que está ajudando esse traidor? — quis saber Callum.

— Sei que torturou esse pobre menino para obrigá-lo a ajudá-lo — ela disse para Roderick, esperando que Callum compreendesse a explicação. — Surrar a criança não foi o suficiente? — Baixando a voz novamente, ela continuou: — Agora vá. Alguém precisa dizer a Payton o que aconteceu aqui. Depressa.

135

— Mas... Ele vai matá-la — Callum murmurou de volta.

— Não tão depressa. Ele gosta de exibir-se. Agora vá. Callum obedeceu com a agilidade que lhe era peculiar.

— O menino relutou em ajudar-me — Roderick dizia sorridente. — Disse a ele que meus cachorros haviam seguido seu rastro, mas o garoto ousou mentir e afirmou nunca ter visto ou ouvido falar de vocês. Nossas tentativas de persuadi-lo a ser mais verdadeiro falharam, e então decidimos que ele poderia dar mais valor à vida da irmã do que a dele mesmo. Ou à sua. Noto que reuniu um triste grupo de aliados, minha querida.

— Que homem bravo e intrépido é você, meu lorde, ameaçando e surrando crianças — ela o insultou sorrindo.

— Devia ser mais temperada com as palavras, minha querida. Agora está novamente sob a proteção de seu amoroso marido.

— Não sairei daqui.

— Ah, sim, você sairá. — Ele começou a caminhar em sua direção. Gib e Wattie o seguiam.

Kirstie empunhou a adaga, sorrindo com frieza ao ver os três pararem.

— Ah, vejo que hesitam. Por quê? Por que não sou uma criança e estou armada? Nunca foram capazes de enfrentar um inimigo. Ou uma inimiga. E não há nenhum rio por perto para atirar-me nele.

— Eu não tentaria o mesmo truque novamente. Em algum momento durante os cinco anos em que fomos casados, poderia ter me contado que sabe nadar.

Até que ponto iria a insanidade de seu marido? Ele soava "ritado, ofendido, até, por não ter compartilhado com ele um Segredo que servira para salvar sua vida. Roderick se comportava

136

como se o tivesse decepcionado como esposa, ou até mesmo cometido um grave pecado com sua relutância em confiar plenamente nele, o homem que atentara contra sua vida.

— Nunca conversamos muito, Roderick.

— Ei, os bastardos estão fugindo! — Gib gritou. Roderick praguejou, enquanto os outros dois corriam atrás dos meninos. Kirstie conseguiu pôr um pé na frente de Wattie, mas Gib alcançou a tapeçaria atrás da qual as crianças haviam desaparecido. De repente ele gritou e saltou para trás. Havia uma adaga cravada em seu braço. Kirstie suspirou aliviada ao ouvir o ruído do atrito entre pedras. As crianças estavam salvas atrás da porta oculta. Enquanto Gib e Wattie tentavam abrir a pesada porta sem nenhum sucesso, Kirstie enfrentou o marido novamente.

— Você é mesmo uma mulher infernal — Roderick a acusou com voz fria, sinal de que mal conseguia conter seu temperamento violento. — Para onde eles foram?

— Por que devo conhecer os esconderijos encontrados por Callum?

— Mesmo que não tenha percorrido toda a casa em busca de esconderijos e rotas de fuga, Callum deve ter conversado com você sobre tais caminhos. Apesar de todo meu esforço para educá-lo, ele ainda preserva um certo gosto pelas damas.

— Educá-lo? É esse o nome que dá às imundas perversões que impõe às crianças?

— É evidente que o odioso sir Payton não a instruiu muito sobre os prazeres e necessidades da carne. Não faço mal nenhum às crianças. Na verdade, dou a muitas delas uma vida muito melhor do que tinham, porque ofereço roupas, comida

137

e cama quente. Só peço em troca um pequeno serviço. Que mal há nisso?

Ele falava como se acreditasse nisso.

— E os que você matou?

— Eles teriam morrido de qualquer maneira, se não houvessem sido recolhidos de onde estavam.

— Devia estar morto há muito tempo, Roderick.

— Eu? Não, meu bem. Você devia. E já estendeu essa brincadeira por tempo demais. Não pretendo estar aqui quando um dos guardas acordarem ou um de seus defensores retornarem.

Kirstie segurou a adaga com força, preparando-se para o ataque. Sabia que seria capturada, porque jamais poderia superar três homens, mas causaria dores inesquecíveis antes de sucumbir.

— Peguem-na, rapazes — Roderick ordenou. — E tomem cuidado com aquela adaga. É possível que ela saiba usá-la.

Por alguns momentos, Kirstie conseguiu manter os dois malfeitores afastados, e até causou um doloroso, embora pequeno ferimento em cada um deles. Mas a dor só aumentou a determinação de capturá-la.

Quando Wattie conseguiu colocar-se atrás dela, Kirstie soube que havia terminado. Ainda feriu Gib mais uma vez, mas logo Wattie a agarrou e o outro bandido a desarmou, aproveitando o momento para torcer seu braço de maneira a causar sofrimento. Mesmo sabendo que tinha pouca ou nenhuma chance de escapar, Kirstie se debatia com violência.

Ao ver o marido sorrir com um misto de prazer e antecipação, certamente esperando o momento de matá-la, ela não se conteve e acertou-o com um violento pontapé entre as pernas.

Roderick empalideceu, dobrou o corpo para frente e caiu de

138

joelhos. Gib e Wattie praguejaram ao ver o chefe soluçar de dor e vomitar.

Quando finalmente conseguiu se recuperar e levantar-se, Roderick a encarou com uma promessa no olhar. Retribuição. Sim, era isso. Seria surrada até perder a consciência, o que facilitaria a missão dos dois brutos que a continham.

Mesmo esperando pela violência do primeiro golpe, ela não imaginava ser atingida com tanta força. Sua cabeça foi jogada para trás pelo soco no queixo e, ao mesmo tempo, ela sentiu uma forte dor na coluna. Depois veio a escuridão. Antes de desfalecer, no entanto, ela ouviu Wattie praguejar e soube que, sem querer, acertara seu queixo com a cabeça ao ser golpeada. Kirstie desmaiou sorrindo de satisfação.

\- Roderick, podia ter me prevenido - Wattie queixou-se enquanto massageava o queixo com uma das mãos. A outra sustentava o corpo inerte de Kirstie.

\- Sabia que teríamos de silenciar a cadela. Acha que ela está com a mandíbula quebrada?

\- Não. — Wattie jogou o corpo magro sobre um ombro. - O que acho é que temos de sair daqui depressa—ele opinou a caminho da porta. - E quanto aos três pestes? - Gib lembrou ao saltar por cima de um guarda inconsciente.

\- Viremos buscá-los depois — decidiu Roderick.

— Não acha que devíamos matar os vigias?

— Por enquanto, tudo que estou fazendo é legal. Só vim recuperar o que me pertence. Obstruir meu caminho com cadáveres não vai me ajudar em nada, e pode até me causar problemas. É melhor que Callum tenha escapado. Eu teria me sentido seriamente tentado a usar o corpo morto e ensangüentado

139

do infeliz para enviar uma mensagem bem clara a sir Payton. Teria sido um enorme prazer, mas também um grave engano.

— Então, não vai poder matar a cadela muito depressa — Wattie presumiu do lado de fora, quando já alcançavam os cavalos.

Roderick montou cauteloso, praguejando ao sentir a dor entre as pernas.

— Sim, é possível que tenha de mantê-la viva por algum tempo. No entanto, pretendo fazê-la lamentar cada minuto de vida que terá de agora em diante.

Callum saiu de trás da árvore e viu quando os três homens se afastaram levando Kirstie. Havia desconfiado de que eles a levariam para Thanescarr, mas julgara melhor certificar-se. Segurando a faca, ele voltou para perto de Simon e Brenda. Os dois pequenos cuidavam dos guardas inconscientes. Usando um balde, ele carregou água do poço e usou-a para despertar os vigias, que acordaram assustados.

— O que aconteceu? — Malkie perguntou enquanto Callum o desamarrava.

— Sir Roderick levou lady Kirstie. Ela me obrigou a sair para garantir a segurança desse traidor.

— Foi você quem o espancou?

— Não, embora confesse sentir vontade de surrá-lo. Por outro lado... — Callum suspirou. — Lady Kirstie me fez compreender que ele não teve alternativa se não agir como um traidor covarde e fraco. Vê a menina escondida atrás dele? É Brenda. Sua irmã. Roderick e seus porcos a agarraram, forçando Simon a obedecê-los.

140

— Eu sinto muito — o menino murmurou chorando. — Eles juraram que a matariam como mataram meu pai.

— Eles disseram ter matado seu pai?

— Sim, Callum.

— Nesse caso, é melhor ficar conosco. Você e a pequena Brenda.

— Não. Sei que lady Kirstie foi levada daqui por minha culpa. Brenda e eu voltaremos para a casa dos Darrochs.

— E serão mortos mais depressa do que eu posso cuspir. Eles confessaram ter matado seu pai. Acha que vão esperar que contem ao mundo o que ouviram deles? Não. Fiquem aqui. Eu... acho que posso perdoá-lo. — Callum olhou para os dois guardas. — Eles partiram a galope na direção de Thanescarr. Lady Kirstie estava desacordada, mas não creio que tenha morrido.

— Payton vai nos esfolar vivos. — Malkie levantou-se e ajudou Donald a fazer o mesmo.

— Devo ir buscá-lo? — Callum perguntou.

— Não, rapaz. Ele chegaria em casa antes de você encontrá-lo no castelo. Isto é, se Payton estiver no castelo. Não. Fique aqui, coma e descanse, e comece a pensar em algum meio de entrarmos em Thanescarr para resgatar lady Kirstie.

— Não preciso descansar ou comer, e sei como entrar em Tanescarr.

— De qualquer maneira, não pode ir salvá-la sozinha.

— Sei que nã buscar lan. Sei onde ele está, e sir Payton vai querer contar com ele quando chegar.

— Certamente.

— Maldição. Não fui um bom protetor para lady Kirstie.

— Nós também não fomos, rapaz, e não temos a desculpa de sermos apenas meninos de onze anos.

141

— Não importa. Não devia ter obedecido quando ele me mandou cuidar de Simon e Brenda. Devia ter ficado e lutado por ela.

— Não. Você fez o que devia ser feito. Ajudou as crianças, obedeceu as ordens de sua senhora, e agora está aqui para ajudar a resgatá-la. Ela devia saber que você possui informações úteis, e por isso quis mantê-lo vivo.

— Sim, talvez. Bem,vou buscar lan.

Vendo o rapaz afastar-se, Donald olhou para Malkie.

— Tem certeza de que ele só tem onze anos?

— Sim, somente onze. Venham, Simon e Brenda. Vamos entrar. Callum afirma não precisar de repouso e alimento, mas vocês dois têm de comer e dormir um pouco. E eu também, porquevou precisar de todas as minhas forças para receber sir Payton com a notícia de que perdemos sua lady.

Callum corria pelo caminho que lan dissera planejar seguir até o bosque. Sentia medo, chorava muito, e odiava o sentimento. Embora muito tempo houvesse se passado desde a última vez em que vira Roderick, um olhar para aquele rosto trouxera de volta todas as horríveis e velhas emoções, e ainda sentia nojo. Odiava esse sentimento, também.

lan tentava ensiná-lo a ser forte, mas agora Callum sabia que ainda não era forte o bastante. Por dentro ainda era um menino assustado. Queria sentar-se e chorar, gritar como um bebê. Mas havia jurado a si mesmo que nunca deixaria sir Roderick enfraquecê-lo novamente, e esse homem não o veria chorar.

Kirstie o amava. Precisava salvá-la. Ela era a única que jamais se preocupara com sua segurança, com seu bem-estar, e

142

não podia permitir que aquela besta a tivesse. Perder Kirstie também faria infelizes sir Payton, lan e Alice, e não podia permitir que isso ocorresse. Todos eram bons e o tratavam como a um menino normal, até mesmo como um rapaz a caminho da maturidade, embora todos soubessem sobre o que sir Roderick fizera com ele. com essa gente tinha um lugar, um nicho onde não se sentia amedrontado ou envergonhado, e não deixaria a besta privá-lo disso.

Callum engoliu um soluço. Apesar de todas as suas preces, a besta voltara. E estava tornando tudo escuro, feio e assustador outra vez. Não o deixaria vencer. Não deixaria a besta ferir sua lady e seus amigos. Então ele sentiu algo agarrar seu braço, e quase sucumbiu sob o peso do pânico.

— Ei, rapazinho, o que o atormenta?

Ao virar-se com a adaga pronta para atacar e deparar-se com lan, Callum quase desmaiou de alívio.

— lan!

— Sim, sou eu. Quem mais poderia ser?

Preocupada, Alice ofereceu a ele uma bebida densa e fresca e, ao bebê-la, o menino reconheceu o sabor da cidra e sentiu seu efeito calmante.

— A besta levou lady Kirstie — ele disse.

— Besta? — Alice repetiu. — Por acaso está se referindo a sir Roderick?

— Sim — Callum resumiu os últimos acontecimentos. — Não fui capaz de proteger minha lady — concluiu, olhando para lan como quem pede ajuda. — Eu quis protegê-la, mas ela me mandou sair com Simon e Brenda.

— E era exatamente isso que devia ter feito, rapaz. Alguém

143

precisava tirar as crianças de lá. Alice, leve os pequenos para a carroça. Temos de voltar para casa imediatamente.

— A culpa é toda minha — Alice choramingou. — Se eu não o houvesse convencido a sair, você teria estado lá para impedir que levassem lady Kirstie.

— Você não me obrigou a nada, e a culpa também não é sua. Entre na carroça, garoto — ele disse a Callum. — Precisa descansar e recuperar suas forças, porque creio que vamos precisar de sua ajuda para resgatarmos lady Kirstie.

Callum obedeceu e seguiu com as crianças na carroça por algum tempo, mas depois, agitado demais para ficar sentado, saltou do veículo e foi caminhar ao lado de lan, enquanto Alice dirigia e o guarda Angus seguia atrás do carro.

— Eu disse que devia descansar — lan censurou-o com voz calma.

— Eu sei, mas não consigo ficar parado. Sei que não posso fazer nada por enquanto, mas estou agitado.

— Agitado, é?

— Lady Kirstie ensinou-me a palavra. Gosto do som, sabe?

— Sim, é um belo som. E faz você parecer muito inteligente.

— Que bom. Masvou tentar ficar calmo. Precisamos pensar em um plano para trazermos minha lady de volta.

— Sim, precisamos. Às vezes é difícil ter calma, mas é melhor assim, e suspeito de que teremos de fazer Payton lembrar essa lição. Se sair por aí atirando a esmo sem pensar no que faz, tudo que terá a seu lado será a sorte. Bem, a sorte não é uma companheira muito fiel. Não. Precisa usar também a astúcia e a sabedoria, especialmente quando é esperado pelo inimigo.

— Sir Payton vai querer resgatar lady Kirstie, não vai?

— É claro que sim, rapaz. E não vai ser fácil impedi-lo de

144

sair como um louco assim que souber o que aconteceu com sua lady.

— Ela é?

— Ela é o que, rapaz?

— Sua lady. Pensei que talvez fosse, mas às vezes me pergunto se ela não é só alguém com quem ele gosta de se deitar.

— Ah... Não devia falar assim de sua senhora, mas entendo o que quero dizer. Assim, vamos falar claro. Sim, Payton é um homem experiente e já se deitou com muitas mulheres. Ele não considera sua lady uma delas. Estou servindo esse senhor há muitos anos, por quase toda minha vida, e tenho certeza de que lady Kirstie não é só um corpo para aquecer sua cama de vez em quando. Afinal, quando uma mulher diz não, ele simplesmente segue em frente e vai encontrar outra que diga sim, e ele teve quinze dias para isso. E teria esperado muito mais tempo por sua senhora.

— Então, acha que ele vai desposá-la, fazer dela sua lady de verdade?

— Bem, confesso que não tenho muita certeza disso. Creio que ele seria um idiota se não a desposasse. Eles formam um casal perfeito, mas são eles quem devem ver esse fato, e os dois parecem dispostos a tornar tudo mais difícil.

Callum segurou a mão de lan e sentiu uma doce e estranha força invadir seu corpo.

— Lamento tê-lo ameaçado com uma faca — disse. — Estava com medo da besta, e por um momento pensei... Bem, ele levou lady Kirstie, e julguei que tudo voltaria a ser triste e sombrio novamente. Mas não vamos deixar que ele torne tudo triste e sombrio, vamos?

— Não, meu rapaz, não vamos. — lan apertou a mão do

145

menino. — Traremos a adorável lady Kirstie de volta e poremos tudo em seus devidos lugares outra vez. E talvez algum bem nasça de tudo isso.

— Oh, sim? Qual?

— Bem, sentir que pode perder lady Kirstie pode servir para fazer Payton ouvir a voz da razão.

146

 **Capítulo XIV**

Ele ainda não parece muito controlado — Callum sussurrou para lan ao ver Payton andando de um lado para o outro no salão.

— Não, mas ele precisa pôr para fora toda essa raiva.

— Espero que termine logo, porque temos de pensar em um plano para salvar minha lady.

— Se ele não se controlar em breve, eu mesmo irei até lá e baterei em sua cabeça até trazê-lo de volta à razão.

lan sorriu ao ver Callum assentir com ar solene, como se a solução fosse perfeita.

Payton parou diante da lareira e respirou fundo. Tinha de acalmar-se. Atrás dele, lan, Malkie, Donald e Angus esperavam por suas ordens. Callum esperava para contar a eles tudo que sabia sobre os segredos de Thanescarr e ouvir como pretendiam resgatar lady Kirstie. Não sabia o que o machucado e deprimido Simon fazia ali, mas suspeitava de que a culpa despertava nele o desejo de ser útil de alguma forma.

Chegara em casa com disposição mais do que sombria, e ser recebido pela notícia de que Roderick havia levado Kirstie

147

representara um duro golpe. Seus rumores sobre adultério e roubo de esposa o haviam banido da corte. Agora o homem tinha Kirstie. Roderick estava vencendo. Era intolerável.

Temia por Kirstie, mas encontrava um certo conforto na certeza de que Roderick não poderia matá-la de imediato. O gesto atrairia muita atenção. Na verdade, toda aquela conversa sobre ter sido traído pela esposa agora funcionaria a favor de Kirstie. Se ela surgisse morta logo depois de ter sido encontrada pelo marido, todos presumiriam que Roderick a havia matado por sua infidelidade.

O que o torturava era pensar em tudo que podia acontecer com Kirstie enquanto estivesse em poder do marido. Lembrava-se do que Callum havia contado sobre a conversa dos dois homens de Roderick. O abuso dos dois brutos poderia matar toda a paixão que ardia dentro dela.

— Payton? — lan chamou com um misto de firmeza e solidariedade. — Precisamos agir.

— Sim, eu sei. — Ele se aproximou da mesa, serviu vinho para todos, convidou-os a se sentarem e juntou-se ao grupo. — Já pensou em todas as entradas possíveis para Thanescarr, Callum?

— Sim, e afirmo conhecer todas elas. Gosto de saber onde ficam os esconderijos e as rotas de fuga. Nada funcionava muito bem em Thanescarr, porque Roderick me mantinha sob vigilância constante, mas Kirstie e eu encontramos algumas outras saídas, e foi assim que escapei. Foi por essas saídas que tiramos as crianças de lá.

— Acha que Kirstie tentará escapar por uma dessas saíidas?

— Ela não poderá chegar a nenhuma delas. Ficará trancada em seus aposentos. Não sei por quê, mas há uma entrada para

148

esse quarto e nenhuma saída, a menos que alguém no corredor abra a porta por fora. Ninguém em Thanescarr faria isso por ela.

— Mas existem entradas para Thanescarr que Roderick desconhece?

— Sim, e posso guiá-los por uma delas até o corredor onde fica a porta de saída do quarto de Kirstie.

— Ótimo. É o suficiente. É estranho que o homem não saiba dessas coisas — Payton murmurou intrigado.

— O lugar não era sua casa até ele completar vinte anos. Thanescarr abrigava primos de Roderick. Poucos homens desses parentes ainda trabalham e vivem por lá, e nenhum deles contaria nada a Roderick, nem que soubessem sobre os esconderijos.

— Bem, nesse caso o plano é simples. Simon, ouviu os homens dizerem alguma coisa sobre o que pretendiam fazer com lady Kirstie?

— Gib perguntou se o senhor ia colocá-la na gaiola, mas o senhor respondeu que não, porque não podia. São muitos os olhos voltados em sua direção agora.

— Mas ele não disse onde a colocaria?

— Não. Quero dizer, ele disse que a poria em seu lugar. Wattie argumentou que não via nenhuma vantagem alguma nisso, porque ela já havia fugido de lá antes. O senhor respondeu que dessa vez ela não fugiria, porque as portas teriam trancas externas.

— Então, ele a colocou em seus aposentos — Callum deduziu. — Roderick costumava trancá-la lá, mas a surpreendeu retornando uma noite qualquer e compreendeu que ela sabia destrancar a porta usando apenas um grampo. Por isso ele decidiu

149

matá-la. Sabia que ela havia visto demais, pois estivera perambulando pelo castelo por muito tempo para não ter visto nada.

Payton assentiu, e um plano se formou em sua mente.

— Callum vai me guiar para dentro de Thanescarr. lan irá comigo. Malkie, você, Donald e Angus deverão impedir que sejamos descobertos. — Ele sorriu ao ver Simon lutando para manter os olhos abertos. — E você, Simon, vá para a cama.

— Espero que me perdoe, senhor. A culpa foi minha.

— Não. Você suportou enquanto era ameaçado e torturado, mas foi sensato o bastante para saber que as ameaças contra sua irmã eram reais. Agiu corretamente quando decidiu protegê-la. Agora, descanse. — Assim que Simon saiu, Payton olhou para Callum. — Espero que tenha ouvido o que eu disse.

— Sim, eu ouvi. Agora temos um plano.

— Refiro-me ao que disse a Simon, e você sabe disso. Não quero mais que o chame de covarde e traidor. Sua irmã foi ameaçada, e ele tinha de protegê-la. Saber que aqueles homens já haviam matado seu pai foi suficiente para ele compreender que as ameaças não eram vazias.

Callum assentiu.

— Euvou parar. Afinal, é minha culpa que eles tenham seguido meu rastro até Simon. E então? Vamos atrás de Kirstie agora?

— Em breve. Quero o abrigo da noite. Roderick nos espera, mas não saberá que chegamos até que seja tarde demais para deter-nos.

— Entrar e sair como uma brisa...

— Sim, rapaz, é isso. No momento Roderick considera-se vencedor, mas logo vai perceber que sua derrota está apenas começando.

150

Kirstíe abriu os olhos. Estava deitada na cama que fora sua em Thanescarr. Sabia que tinha todo o direito de sentir medo, mas não se deixaria dominar por esse sentimento. Não daria esse prazer a Roderick.

Sentia dores no rosto e na cabeça, conseqüência do golpe que levara, mas sabia que não sofrera nenhuma fratura. Um de seus dentes estava um pouco mole, mas, por experiências anteriores, sabia que tudo voltaria ao normal em breve, se tomasse cuidado e não sofresse mais nenhum traumatismo nos próximos dias. Devagar, ela se levantou até estar sentada na beirada da cama, agarrando-se à cabeceira para combater as sucessivas ondas de tontura e náusea.

Alguns minutos se passaram antes que ela se sentisse capaz de ficar em pé. Kirstie caminhou lentamente até a janela. Pelo ângulo do sol e pelas atividades desenvolvidas lá embaixo, deduziu que a noite não demoraria a cair. Estivera inconsciente por quatro ou cinco horas. Por outro lado, se conseguisse sair, teria as sombras para protegê-la em sua escapada.

Um ruído chamou sua atenção. Era o som de uma tranca sendo removida... do lado de fora. Roderick transformara seu quarto em uma eficiente prisão. Fugir exigiria mais trabalho do que podia realizar agora, e talvez nem fosse possível. Não. Não pensaria nisso agora, porque seria o mesmo que matar sua esperança, e precisava dela para sobreviver.

Roderick entrou no quarto, e ela sentiu um arrepio gelado. Fingindo calma, sentou-se na cadeira ao lado da lareira e esperou.

— Suponho que já tenha tentado abrir a porta — ele começou.

151

— Ainda não tive tempo para isso. Acordei recentemente de sua amorosa carícia.

— Bem, então não perca seu tempo.

— Sim, eu já percebi que seria inútil tentar. Ouvi o som da tranca sendo removida por fora. Noto que planejou minha visita com detalhes. Não precisa se incomodar. Não pretendo estender minha estadia por muito tempo.

— Acho que ainda não entendeu, minha cara. Nunca mais deixará Thanescarr. Não viva. Suas traições foram muitas, desde a noite do nosso casamento até as horrendas tentativas de manchar meu nome com rumores insólitos. Sem mencionar seu romance com sir Payton Murray.

Esse era um assunto que ela preferia evitar. Roderick nunca a desejara como esposa, porque nunca desejara mulher alguma, mas já não poderia provar que o casamento com ele nunca fora consumado. Se Roderick insistisse em acusá-la de adultério, teria de enfrentar graves problemas com a justiça, se por acaso sobrevivesse ao problema que enfrentava agora.

— Rumores insólitos? — ela repetiu. — A verdade finalmente é dita, e você diz que são apenas rumores insólitos? Francamente! Você fere crianças, Roderick! Abusa delas! Negue quanto quiser. Finge trazer os pequenos para cá a fim de alimentá-los e vesti-los, mas a verdade é que abusa deles. Ainda vou provar que há sangue inocente em suas mãos, que matou algumas dessas crianças.

— Está tentando manchar meu nome para esconder seus próprios pecados.

— Oh, não. Sejam quais forem meus pecados, eles perdem a importância comparados à nódoa que escurece sua alma.

— Seus pecados aumentam diariamente, esposa. Continua

152

sujando suas mãos com sangue, apesar de todo meu esforço para detê-la.

— De que tolice está falando agora? Não sou eu quem suja as mãos com sangue.

— Não? Insiste em envolver outras pessoas nisso, contando aos outros essas mentiras sobre mim até que eu seja forçado a agir para silenciá-los. Conhece bem minha necessidade de privacidade, a violência com que a protejo, mas insiste em pôr em risco vidas alheias contando suas histórias fantásticas sobre crimes e abusos imaginários.

— Tentou me matar! — Era incrível como Roderick mentia para si mesmo, falando de assassinatos e crimes bárbaros como se fossem atos desprovidos de importância.

— Você se recusava a ficar quieta! — Ele respirou fundo e baixou o tom de voz. — Bem, agora me deu mais três problemas para resolver. Mais três vidas para encerrar.

— De quem está falando?

— De quem mais, prostituta tola? Envolveu sir Payton e aqueles dois horríveis serviçais nos nossos problemas. Não tente negar. Só precisei pensar um pouco para entender que era sir Payton quem tentava manchar meu nome. As mentiras que espalhava só podiam ter saído de você. Agora devo silenciá-lo, e não vai ser fácil. Passarei longas horas planejando como me livrar dele e de seus serviçais sem despertar suspeitas. Felizmente, não preciso ser cauteloso com aquele pequeno traidor chamado Callum.

— Fala em assassinar quatro pessoas como se isso fosse apenas uma grande inconveniência.

— E é uma inconveniência, um problema que você criou

153

para mim. E para quê? Por quê? Por pequenos delinqüentes problemáticos que são abandonados pelas ruas?

— Pois não vai ser fácil matar Payton, lan e sua esposa. E se acha que pode tirar as vidas dessas pessoas e escapar impune, deve ser um idiota. A família de Payton sairá caçando por seu assassino antes mesmo do sangue ter secado em suas mãos.

— Oh, não, não acredito nisso. Tenho obtido grande sucesso em manchar o nome desse cavalheiro, mais do que ele tem tido em suas tentativas de difamar-me. O homem cometeu muitos adultérios e conquistou a inveja e o ressentimento de muitos de sua classe. Foi fácil destruí-lo. Duvido que seus familiares queiram saber em que poça de lama seu corpo apodrece.

— Tenta julgar os outros pela inconstância das tolices e dos elogios vazios da corte. Os Murray não se deixarão convencer facilmente do que você diz sobre um deles. Não, eles exigirão respostas e tentarão compensar sangue com sangue. Talvez consiga silenciar Payton, Alice, lan e até Callum, mas os Murray e seus aliados logo descobrirão seus horrendos segredos. Então será o seu corpo a apodrecer na lama, esquecido por aliados e parentes, pisoteado e cuspido por todas as crianças de que abusou.

Roderick queria agredi-la, mas estava se controlando. Por quê?

— O que veio fazer aqui, afinal? Buscar satisfação em minha suposta ruína? Jogar sobre mim a culpa de seus pecados? Perde seu tempo. Não temos nada a dizer uma o outro.

— Não? Talvez eu tenha decidido perdoá-la e aceitá-la de volta como minha esposa.

— Eu nunca fui sua esposa. Roderick ignorou o comentário.

154

— Sim, é hora de formarmos uma verdadeira família. Precisamos ter um filho.

Kirstie cruzou os braços sobre o peito para esconder o súbito tremor que a sacudia. Roderick não sabia que ela havia escutado a conversa entre Wattie e Gib sobre seus planos de possuí-la e engravidá-la.

— Ah, então decidiu ser homem, afinal — ela disparou. Roderick cerrou um punho e quase a agrediu, mas deteve-se antes de acertá-la.

— Por que está tão preocupada com essa questão, afinal?

— Não estou. Não realmente. Na verdade, não me sinto preparada para ter um filho.

— Ter filhos é a única coisa útil que uma mulher pode fazer. E também é seu dever de esposa.

— Como também é seu dever engravidar-me. Mas, como não é capaz disso, o que faremos agora?

— Bem, posso esperar para descobrir se seu amante a engravidou, mas não, acho que não. A criança poderia nascer parecida com ele, o que causaria certas dificuldades. Não,vou encarregar meus homens de resolverem essa questão. Por que o espanto? Se estava disposta a se deitar com sir Payton, também pode ir para a cama com os homens que eu escolher. — Batidas na porta o interromperam, e Roderick foi ver quem ousava interrompê-lo num momento tão importante. — Wattie, eu disse que devia esperar até ser chamado. O que quer aqui?

— Seus parentes estão no salão e desejam vê-lo. Agora.

— Aqui? Jesus, sobre o que desejam conversar?

— Bem, esteve dizendo ao mundo que sir Payton Murray roubou sua esposa, que é um homem traído e desonrado... Suspeito

155

de que eles pretendem vingá-lo de alguma forma. Vai dizer a eles que trouxe a cadela de volta?

— Ainda não. Acho que devo ir falar com eles antes de tomar qualquer decisão. — Ele olhou para Kirstie. — Sugiro que repouse, minha cara. Vai precisar de forças mais tarde.

Sozinha, Kirstie dobrou o corpo ao meio até a cabeça encontrar os joelhos. Sentia frio, uma sensação proveniente do medo pela segurança de todos que amava. A insanidade de Roderick também a assustava. Sabia que suas ameaças não eram vazias, e não julgava ser capaz de antecipar seus atos, o que o tornava ainda mais perigoso.

E não podia prevenir Payton. Desesperada, ela chorou. Payton precisava saber que Roderick o queria morto. Callum, lan, Alice... Todos corriam perigo. E as sete crianças abrigadas em sua casa? Roderick logo os descobriria. E também mataria os três guardas de Payton.

Seis adultos e oito crianças. Ninguém poderia imaginar que ele executaria tantas vidas e escaparia impune. Mas Roderick não era normal. Não pensava neles como seres humanos, mas como simples obstáculos para sua perversão.

A porta se abriu novamente e Gib surgiu na soleira, sorrindo para ela como se nem houvesse sido ferido pela lâmina da adaga. Daisy, a criada da cozinha, entrou com uma bandeja de comida e bebida. Gib não era exatamente inteligente, mas deixava-se guiar pelo sentimento de autopreservação. E se tentasse provocar um conflito, uma dissensão?

— Já sabe quais são os planos de Roderick, não? — ela perguntou.

— Sim, ele decidiu deixar meu amigo Wattie e eu plantarmos nossa semente em você.

156

— Não, seu idiota, estou falando de todas as pessoas que ele planeja matar. Na verdade, deve estar contando com você e Wattie para executar tais mortes, porque serão os seus pescoços na forca, não o dele.

Gib encolheu os ombros.

— Deixei de me preocupar com a forca há muito tempo. É só uma questão de quando e por quê. E eles só podem me enforcar uma vez. Para falar a verdade,vou gostar de matar aquele bastardo com quem você esteve se deitando. Sir Payton teve mais da metade das mulheres da Escócia, e as outras lamentam não terem sido possuídas por ele. O homem precisa ser morto.

— Sim, e seus três guardas e os dois criados vão ficar quietos, olhando você agir?

— Suspeito de que o velho Roderick também tenha planos para eles, ou cairão mortos durante a luta. Não me importo. O velho Roderick nos manteve longe da forca até agora, e imagino que vai continuar protegendo nossas vidas. Ele é esperto.

— Ele é insano. E estou começando a acreditar que essa doença é contagiosa.

— Sim, o velho Roderick é maluco, ou não preferiria meninos a mulheres.

Kirstie olhou para Daisy, a criada. Ela parecia enojada, mas manntinha-se calada. Quando seus olhos encontraram os dela, a criada olhou para a bandeja e piscou. Kirstie conteve o impulso de seguir a direção de seus olhos.

— com licença, mas devo me retirar — disse a jovem. — O senhor espera que eu sirva comida e bebida para seus hóspedes, e não posso ficar aqui ouvindo essa conversa sem sentido.

— Sim, é melhor sairmos daqui — Gib concordou. — Virei

157

vê-la mais tarde, minha lady — ele disse com ironia a caminho da porta. — Wattie virá comigo. Descanse, porque vai precisar de forças para receber homens grandes e fortes como nós.

Kirstie esperou que a porta fosse fechada por fora, e só então olhou para a bandeja que Daisy havia deixado sobre a mesa a seu lado. Dentro do guardanapo de linho havia uma adaga afiada. A criadagem do castelo sempre a ajudara de uma forma ou de outra, e era bom saber que ainda podia contar com algum apoio ali.

com sorte, talvez pudesse matar Roderick em sua próxima visita. Talvez pudesse até matar um dos homens que pretendia possuí-la mais tarde, mas sabia que não poderia dar cabo dos dois. Assim que atingisse um deles, o outro a mataria sem nenhuma hesitação. E apesar de todo o sofrimento que a esperava nas próximas horas, não queria morrer.

Kirstie pressentia que os criados esperavam uma fuga miraculosa e, de alguma forma, não desejava desapontá-los. Mas a única maneira de sair do quarto era pela janela, e isso seria suicídio. A maior dificuldade que causaria a Roderick seria a de explicar por que sua esposa recém-recuperada fora encontrada sangrando e quebrada na alameda ao lado do curral.

Quando se deu conta de que a idéia não a desagradava completamente, afinal, Kirstie decidiu que era hora de começar a rezar por um milagre.

158

 **Capítulo XV**

\- Tem certeza de que lan vai caber aí? — Payton perguntou sem desviar os olhos do buraco descoberto por Callum.

De onde estavam, Payton podia ver os homens nas muralhas de Thanescarr. Havia tantas árvores e arbustos, que não era fácil se esconder deles. Era estranho que um homem tão obcecado por privacidade e pela necessidade de guardar segredos não pensasse em como o descuido com sua propriedade poderia prejudicá-lo.

— Sim, ele vai caber. Esse túnel foi construído para permitir a passagem de um homem armado — Callum respondeu.

—vou entrar com vocês — anunciou Malkie. — Podem precisar de ajuda, caso sejam descobertos. Alguém pode notar a movimentação e fazer soar um alarme.

— Não havia pensado nisso — Callum confessou.

— Não mesmo? — Malkie brincou. — Bem, vamos em frente com isso.

Payton seguiu Callum pela passagem escura e úmida. Lam e Malkie também se moviam depressa, deixando Donald e Angus responsáveis pela segurança da rota de escape.

159

O túnel era longo e escuro, e havia sinais identificando cada porta. Um sol marcava a passagem para o terreno atrás da casa, e uma taça indicava que a porta em questão levava à adega. Um grande R identificava a porta do salão onde Roderick fazia suas refeições. Em todas elas havia pequeninos buracos nas laterais, visores por onde se podia controlar tudo que ocorria dentro da casa.

Foi assim que, atendendo a um sinal de Callum, Payton viu que Roderick estava no salão principal, profundamente compenetrado na conversa que mantinha com alguns outros homens. Havia uma semelhança de traços que sugeria um parentesco entre todos os presentes. Payton ficou satisfeito ao constatar que Wattie e Gib também estavam lá

Ele ficou ouvindo a conversa por algum tempo antes de fazer um gesto indicando que Callum devia seguir em frente. Os parentes de Roderick exigiam que ele fizesse alguma coisa para vingar o que consideravam ser uma mancha sobre a honra da família. Por razões que nem mesmo Payton compreendia, Roderick tentava ser paciente, o que só aumentava a fúria e a desconfiança de seus hóspedes.

Algo teria de ser feito com os Maclye, Payton decidiu. A julgar pelo que acabara de ouvir, Os parentes de Roderick pensavam em agir por contra própria. Roderick começava a ser visto como um homem sem nenhuma consideração pela honra, pelo clã ou, pior, um covarde. O confronto com os Maclye era cada vez mais próximo, e Payton preferia que ele acontecesse de acordo com seus temores.

— Quem está aí?

A pergunta deteve o grupo. Rápidos, todos se armaram com facas e esperaram silenciosos, temendo o pior.

160

Depois de um segundo, uma luz se acendeu.

— Sou eu, Daisy, a criada da cozinha. Sei que há alguém aí. Callum relaxou.

— O que faz aqui, Daisy?

Uma mulher roliça e baixinha surgiu de uma das passagens que levavam ao corredor de serviço.

— Callum! Julgamos que estivesse morto! Quem são esses homens com você? Vieram ajudar a senhora?

— Sim. Ela está em seus aposentos?

— Trancada — ela confirmou. — Estava tentando chegar lá pelo túnel para libertá-la, mas não sabia que direção tomar depois do último entroncamento de canais, e fiquei com medo de continuar sozinha. Sei que posso soar idiota, mas tenho medo de me perder e morrer aqui dentro.

— Você fez o que foi possível, Daisy. Agora nós cuidaremos de nossa lady.

— É melhor agir depressa. O bastardo já decidiu entregá-la a Gib e Wattie. Já o teria feito, não fosse pela chegada inesperada de seus parentes. Mas eles não vão demorar. Estive no salão há pouco, servindo comida e bebida, e notei que eles parecem prontos a cuspir no senhor e abandoná-lo à própria sorte. Assim que saírem, Gib e Wattie irão para os aposentos de lady Kirstie. Dei a ela uma adaga, mas sei que não será grande ajuda contra aqueles dois brutos. A menos que ela a enterre no próprio coração...

— Minha senhora jamais faria tal coisa. Ela mataria um dos suínos antes. E o que devia fazer — Callum opinou inflamado.

— Não precisa ficar tão nervoso. Levei a adaga pensando que ela poderia usá-la contra um dos dois idiotas. É claro que,

161

se matar um deles, ela será morta pelo outro, mas pelo menos morrerá lutando.

Payton adiantou-se e beijou a mão da criada.

— Muito obrigado, Daisy. Sei que correu grande risco levando uma adaga ao quarto de Kirstie.

— Não me agradeça. Siga em frente, enquanto eu fico aqui guardando a passagem. Se alguém se aproximar, tentarei impedir que o alcancem. Agora vão.

O progresso do grupo foi lento e silencioso, porque estavam passando por cômodos constantemente ocupados. Payton sentia-se aflito, porque queria tirar Kirstie dali e levá-la de volta a sua casa antes mesmo que alguém percebesse sua ausência. Essa era a atitude mais segura, embora ardesse por um confronto armado com Roderick e seus fiéis servidores. Quanto mais tempo demorassem para encontrarem o quarto, mais seria a chance de não a encontrarem sozinha.

Callum parou, aproximou os lábios de um buraco na parede e imitou o arrulhar de um pombo.

O som provocou uma resposta idêntica do outro lado.

— Ela está sozinha — o menino explicou, começando a abrir a porta.

Payton o ajudou com a pesada porta, e Callum foi o primeiro a mergulhar nos braços abertos de Kirstie. Um segundo mais tarde, e Kirstie mergulhava nos braços de Payton.

De repente ele se dava conta da importância daquela mulher em sua vida. Era um momento terrível para se deparar com tal constatação, mas não podia ignorá-la. Havia mais ali do que simples paixão, muito mais do que respeito e admiração, simpatia e desejo. Talvez estivesse se aproximando daquela fugaz emoção chamada amor, mas isso não tinha importância no momento.

162

que viviam. Só tinha certeza de uma coisa: queria ficar com Kirstie, e agora teria de fazê-la entender seu propósito e aceitá-lo.

Kirstie tremia e chorava. O milagre acabara de acontecer. Suas preces haviam sido atendidas, afinal. Não queria perder mais tempo conversando. Apesar das dores no corpo e do medo insuperável, queria deixar aquele lugar o quanto antes.

— Precisamos sair daqui — disse, segurando a mão dele e puxando-o de volta para a passagem além da porta. — Não temos tempo para conversar. Mais tarde eu direi tudo que foi falado e feito aqui. Agora vamos.

Payton decidiu não discutir. O grupo se moveu em silêncio até alcançar o local onde Daisy permanecia de guarda.

— Graças a Deus — a jovem murmurou emocionada. — Vão, saiam daqui. Encontrem um lugar seguro.

— É o que vamos fazer. Aqui, pegue a adaga.

— Não, senhora. Fique com ela.

— Devolva-a ao local de onde a tirou, ou alguém pode dar por falta da adaga e acusá-la de roubo ou, pior, de cumplicidade em minha fuga. Estou mais do que protegida, agora.

— Sim, está — concordou a criada, aceitando a adaga.

— Tome cuidado, Daisy.

— Sempre — ela respondeu antes de desaparecer na escada.

Roderick olhava boquiaberto para o quarto vazio. Furiosos, Wattie e Gib vasculhavam cada recanto. De alguma forma, ela havia fugido mais uma vez. Já olhara pela janela e não vira seu corpo estendido lá embaixo, o que o desapontara. Um suicídio teria sido a solução ideal para muitos problemas.

163

— Ela não pulou a janela, pulou? — Wattie indagou espantado.

— Não, não...

— Oh, não! Por favor, digam que ela não fez isso!

Uma mulher roliça e baixinha aproximou-se da janela e, ao ver que não havia um corpo lá embaixo, secou as lágrimas com a ponta do avental.

Roderick levou alguns instantes para reconhecer Daisy, a criada da cozinha.

— O que faz aqui? — quis saber ele.

— Vim buscar a bandeja que deixei antes.

— Bandeja? Mas eu dei ordens para que minha esposa não recebesse nenhum alimento. Um banquete maldito, certamente! Eu não ordenei essa refeição!

— Bem, alguém a ordenou, porque recebi a bandeja e as ordens para trazê-la aqui. Não cabe a mim fazer perguntas, senhor.

— Sou amaldiçoado! Estou cercado por tolos e traidores! — Roderick limpou a mesa com um movimento de braço.

Daisy ajoelhou-se e começou a limpar a sujeira que ele acabara de fazer. A moça trabalhava devagar, atenta às promessas e ameaças de seu senhor, que jurava matar lady Kirstie e todos que dela um dia se houvessem aproximado. Sempre acreditara estar a serviço de um homem insano e desequilibrado, mas de repente compreendia que a contrariedade oferecida por lady Kirstie e seus aliados empurravam sir Roderick para muito além do limite da razão. Por sorte ele deixou o quarto, sempre praguejando e gritando ameaças, e Daisy respirou aliviada.

Conseguira ser útil e ajudar uma senhora de bom coração a

164

escapar das garras de um monstro. Só esperava que um dia ele pagasse caro por todo o mal que causara a tanta gente.

Na casa de Payton, Kirstie relatou todos os eventos ocorridos em Thanescarr e falou sobre seus temores pela vida e pela segurança das pessoas de que agora se cercava. Ela também contou sobre as atrocidades que Roderick havia dito, sobre como ele acreditava ter ajudado as crianças que maltratara e matara.

— Agora ele acredita que deve matar você, lan, Alice, seus guardas, Callum e as outras crianças. E eu, certamente, mas só depois de Gib e Wattie plantarem sua semente em mim.

— Jesus...

— Exatamente. Em resumo, foi isso que ele disse. Sempre achei que Roderick não fosse muito equilibrado por conta desse desejo por crianças e da crueldade com que as trata, mas agora tenho certeza de que ele é completamente insano. Como se pode lutar contra isso?

— Da mesma forma que se combate um homem são — respondeu Payton, revoltado e enojado com tudo que ouvira. — Talvez seja um pouco mais difícil imaginar quais serão suas atitudes, mas não é impossível. Sabemos o que ele quer, o que vai tentar conseguir. É só uma questão de sabermos onde e quando. E, por mais assustadora que seja sua insanidade, por mais que ele pareça diferente de outros homens, uma coisa nele será sempre normal.

— O quê?

— Se for ferido, ele sangrará. Se tiver uma espada cravada em seu coração, ele morrerá.

165

— Sim, é verdade, mas... Oh, eu tenho medo. Se o houvesse escutado, Payton!

— Certamente teria ficado tão assustado quanto você, mas também saberia que sou capaz de derrotá-lo e matá-lo. Agora, deixe-me cumprir meu dever de defensor e aplacar seus fazê-la esquecer que é casada com um louco.

Payton abraçou-a, e Kirstie se deixou beijar antes de dizer:

— Na verdade, descobri mais uma coisa enquanto fui mantida cativa na casa de Roderick.

— O quê?

— Você tinha razão. Roderick não tem nenhum direito ao título de meu marido. Sendo assim, decidi que não tenho um marido. Não sou mais uma esposa infiel, mas uma criada atrevida.

— Interessante. Gostaria de saber se o sabor de uma criada atrevida é diferente do de uma esposa infiel.

Quando ele começou a usar os lábios e a língua para encontrar a resposta que buscava, Kirstie já nem se lembrava mais do medo e dos horrores que ouvira horas antes. Agora era hora de viver o prazer...

166

 **Capítulo XVI**

\- Ah! Vejo que ele está bem! Sonolento, Payton compreendeu que havia alguém no quarto. Kirstie se afastara dele com velocidade espantosa, e a comoção o fez abrir os olhos para ver o que acontecia. A primeira imagem por ele registrada foi a de um homem grande, louro e sorridente. Amava sua prima Gillyanne, mas não sabia se estava feliz por vê-la ali. Não agora, quando sonhava com os prazeres de que desfrutaria ao despertar nos braços de Kirstie.

— Gilly, Connor, o que fazem aqui? — ele perguntou, começando a sentar-se na cama. Kirstie procurava esconder-se atrás dele.

— Eu precisava vê-lo, Payton — Gillyanne respondeu. — Alguma coisa me dizia que você estava em perigo, precisando de ajuda.

— Trouxe os gêmeos?

— É claro que não. Como poderia trazer meus filhos a um local onde, segundo meu pressentimento, encontraria o perigo? Por isso espero poder resolver seu problema rapidamente. Já

167

estou com saudade dos meus pequenos. Connor, o que faz parado aí perto da porta?

— Bem, além de não querer ver seu primo nu, julguei que seria sensato permanecer imóvel, pelo menos enquanto houver uma faca apontada para minhas costas.

— Uma faca? — Ela olhou para trás do marido. — Oh, é só um menino. Pode baixar a faca, garoto. Connor não vai machucá-lo.

— Não tenha tanta certeza disso — protestou seu marido.

— É melhor explicar o que fazem aqui — Callun exigiu sério. — Ou vai acabar com uma faca enterrada no traseiro.

Connor levantou uma sobrancelha ao ver que Payton sorria, mas suas palavras eram dirigidas a Callum.

— Tome cuidado com quem ameaça, mocinho. Se me aborrecer, pode acabar machucado.

— Ah! E eu posso furá-lo com esta faca. Agora, onde está minha senhora? Ela devia estar aqui.

— Payton, deixe de brincadeiras e diga ao menino quem somos nós — Gillyanne sugeriu impaciente.

Um beliscão nas costas o fez aceitar a sugestão da prima.

— Kirstie está bem, Callum. Ela só está... escondida. Essas pessoas não são uma ameaça para nós. Gillyanne é minha prima, e o homem com a faca nas costas é sir Connor MacEnroy, marido dela. Creio que temos alguns aliados, meu rapaz.

— Muito bem, já chega, menino — lan decidiu ao surgir na porta do quarto. — Por que está apontando essa faca para sir Connor?

Callum guardou a arma enquanto explicava:

— Eu os vi entrar aqui e, como não sabia quem era, tive medo por minha senhora. E por sir Payton, também. Ele não

168

parece ser muito esperto ou ágil quando está nu. Então, apontei minha faca para sir Connor MacEnroy.

— Bem, você pensou rápido, mas escolheu um péssimo alvo. Se ferir um homem no traseiro, nunca vai conseguir derrubá-lo. Só o deixará zangado. É melhor apontar a faca para esta região — lan aconselhou, apontando uma área particularmente sensível na parte inferior das costas do visitante.

Gillyanne arregalou os olhos ao ver Alice entrando no quarto acompanhada por sete crianças.

— Por favor, não faça perguntas — Payton pediu desanimado. — Esperem-me no salão. Jávou descer para dar todas as explicações necessárias.

— Onde está lady Kirstie? — quis saber Moira.

— Escondida — respondeu Payton —, porque há gente demais no quarto.

— Não a vejo. — O queixo de Moira tremia. — O monstro a levou novamente?

Antes que pudesse responder, Payton sentiu um movimento atrás dele. Um braço pálido e esguio surgiu de trás dele, e dedos pequeninos e elegantes afagaram o rosto assustado da menina.

— Vê, minha pequena? — ela perguntou com voz rouca e constrangida. — Eu estou bem. — Só preciso de um pouco de privacidade antes de ir encontrá-los no salão.

Callum colocou-se no meio do quarto.

— Saiam todos! Minha senhora está nua!

— Oh, era tudo que eu queria — Kirstie gemeu aflita. Payton conteve o riso com muito esforço, especialmente quando a pequena Moira marchou até a porta e apontou para o lado de fora, revelando uma autoridade impressionante para

169

sua idade. Alice conduziu as crianças, enquanto os adultos se retiraram ostentando enormes e divertidos sorrisos.

— Pode rir — Kirstie explodiu assim que a porta do quarto se fechou. Ela se levantou de um salto e começou a vestir as roupas que ia encontrando espalhadas pelo chão. — É bom saber que meu constrangimento o diverte. Oh, como poderei encarar todas aquelas pessoas?

Recuperado, Payton sentou-se e ajudou-a a escovar os cabelos.

— Você se preocupa demais, Kirstie. Ninguém vai condená-la. Na verdade, assim que souber toda a verdade, Gillyanne me fará um longo e duro sermão. Trata-se de um segredo de família, minha querida. Gilly é uma Murray das mais especiais, porque foi uma das poucas de nosso clã a se casar sem antes ter se deitado com o homem escolhido. Ela me contou que o escolheu entre os três pretendentes interessados em seu dote por acreditar que Connor poderia conduzi-la pelos caminhos da paixão.

— Quer dizer que eles não são apaixonados?

— Oh, agora são. Gilly sabe que Connor a ama como ela o ama, embora admita que raramente o ouça pronunciar as palavras. Ele é um homem duro, reservado... Mesmo assim, sabendo como isso era importante para a esposa, ele disse palavras doces e ternas no batizado dos gêmeos, e não foi nada fácil, a julgar por sua expressão naquele momento.

— Entendo o que diz. Meu irmão Steven também é assim. Sua esposa Anne diz saber que ele a ama, mas só o ouviu dizer tais palavras duas ou três vezes. Uma antes do casamento, porque ela se recusou a desposá-lo a menos que ele dissesse amála, uma quando eles tiveram o primeiro filho, e outra quando

170

ele pensou estar morrendo. O idiota julgou ter um tumor na barriga.

— Mas não tinha?

— Não. Ele só precisava de um purgante. — Payton riu, e ela esperou que ele se acalmasse antes de prosseguir. — Não tenho escolha, não é?vou ter de ir ao salão e encarar toda aquela gente?

— Sim, é necessário. Confie em mim, Kirstie. Eles não a condenarão por estar compartilhando minha cama. Não vão nem pensar muito nesse assunto. E quando souberem sobre a batalha que estamos travando, certamente a julgarão quase uma santa.

Kirstie duvidava disso, mas permitiu que Payton a conduzisse ao salão. Todos fizeram a primeira refeição juntos, e depois se reuniram no escritório para uma longa e séria conversa. Gillyanne era aberta e simpática, e seus sorrisos freqüentes fizeram Kirstie pensar em como tantas pessoas podiam aceitar com facilidade o que ela sempre aprendera ser um terrível pecado.

Payton começou a relatar aos parentes tudo que havia acontecido desde o dia em que conhecera Kirstie, tudo que sabia sobre sir Roderick. Callum e Kirstie ouviam em silêncio. Gillyanne se mostrava cada vez mais inquieta, enquanto Connor ia adotando uma expressão sombria, um ar que sugeria fúria contida.

—vou matá-lo por você — ele decidiu ao final do relato. — Posso me aproximar com maior facilidade, porque o homem não sabe quem sou. Sei que gostaria de matá-lo lentamente e causar grande sofrimento. Também posso fazer isso por você.

Kirstie tentou não demonstrar o terror que sentia ao ver um

171

homem aparentemente pacato falar com tanta tranqüilidade sobre matar alguém e causar sofrimento. Sabia que Roderick merecia o pior castigo, mas era assustador descobrir que alguém aparentando tanta serenidade podia ser dominado por arroubos de fúria assassina.

— Faria isso por mim, não é? — Payton perguntou sorrindo.

— Não tenha dúvidas — respondeu Connor. — É dever de um homem proteger seus parentes e todas as crianças. Predadores como sir Roderick devem ser exterminados. E bem devagar. Homens como ele têm medo da morte. No fundo de seus corações negros, eles sabem que não haverá salvação para suas almas. Assim, você os deixa morrer lentamente, deixando-os com muito tempo para desejar a morte e o fim da dor, mas corroídos pelo pavor de morrer. Um tempo em que pensarão em seus pecados e em como terão de pagar por eles. Infelizmente, nem sempre acontece assim. — Ele encolheu os ombros. — Os bastardos costumam morrer depressa.

: Todos pareciam concordar com a colocação. Kirstie também via sentido nas palavras de Connor, embora pensasse não ter o direito de aceitá-las.

Payton beijou-a no rosto, ignorando o rubor constrangido que o cobriu. Depois olhou para Connor.

— No momento, minha maior preocupação é com a família dele. Eles consideram as alegações de Roderick sobre adultério e roubo de sua esposa como uma grave ofensa à honra do clã, e estão ficando irados e ansiosos com sua relutância em agir. Seria melhor se Kirstie e eu nos escondêssemos em algum lugar até que eu possa falar com um deles. Se eu conseguir convencê-los da verdade sobre Roderick, não creio que continuem representando uma ameaça. Na verdade, duvido que continuem firmes na intenção de ajudar Roderick de alguma maneira.

172

Eles têm sentimentos justos. Precisam saber que esses sentimentos são baseados em mentiras — opinou Connor.

Não creio que deva esconder-se, primo — Gillyanne interferiu. Seria o mesmo que admitir sua culpa. Sua atitude daria o peso da verdade às palavras de sir Roderick. Os Maclye julgariam ter o direito de caçá-lo. Se insistir em fugir e esconder-se será muito difícil para alguém protegê-lo. Tudo isso só vai colaborar com o plano de sir Roderick para livrar-se de vocês dois.

Tem razão, mas... o que mais posso fazer? Convidar os Maclye para uma taça de vinho e algumas horas de conversação?

Exatamente. Uma abordagem ousada, um gesto que os intrigue e os faça pensar que talvez seja inocente.

Ou que dê a eles a chance de me cortar em pedacinhos sangrentos.

Payton, Pelo que nos contou até agora, os Maclye parecem ser pessoas sensatas, mas acreditam que a honra de seu nome foi manchada — disse Connor. — A situação é perigosa. E quando começarmos a falar sobre as atrocidades cometidas por sir Roderick, sobre a besta sangüinária que ele é, não há como prever que reação eles terão. Se tentasse me convencer disso a respeito de um de meus parentes, minha primeira resposta seria a de tentar cortar sua língua. Eles podem ser como eu.

Exatamente — disse Gillyanne. — Por isso os traremos aqui e serviremos um vinho especial misturado a uma poção relaxante. Quando eles adormecerem, nós os amarraremos às cadeiras. Eles terão de ouvi-los sem tentar cortar sua língua. Depois virá o mais difícil. Convencê-los de que está dizendo a verdade.

173

— Eu posso ajudar nessa parte — disse Callum.

— Não — Kirstie protestou. — Não temos o direito de pedir que...

— Vocês não pediram. Eu me ofereci. —: Nós também queremos ajudar.

Kirstie olhou para as duas pessoas paradas na porta do escritório.

— Michael? Eudard? O que fazem aqui? — Ela viu o irmão se aproximar mancando. — Eudard, sua perna...

— Já está quase curada, apesar da dificuldade para caminhar. Eu teria vindo antes, mas tia Grizel ameaçou amarrar-me à cama.

— Mas eu mandei Michael para informá-lo sobre o que acontecia aqui e escrevi para você...

— Sim, eu sei. Querido Eudard, não se preocupe, eu não me afoguei. Kirstie. Muito convincente.

— Eu estava escrevendo uma carta melhor. Comecei ontem, mas algo me impediu de concluí-la.

— Posso imaginar. Por que não nos apresenta aos seus amigos, e depois discutiremos essa... interferência?

Enquanto Kirstie fazia as apresentações, Payton estudava seu irmão gêmeo. Eles eram muito parecidos, mas Eudard era muito maior que ela. Michael Campbell parecia ter quatorze ou quinze anos, e era alto e magro como a maioria dos rapazes nessa idade. com cabelos negros, olhos azuis e traços harmoniosos, era do tipo que atrai a atenção perversa de homens como Roderick. Embora fosse velho demais para interessar ao monstro, o homem certamente julgara perigoso matá-lo... ou Michael, ao contrário de Callum, se deixara intimidar, e por isso escapara com vida.

174

— Ouvi o que planejavam — Eudard contou enquanto se sentava com o grupo —, e Michael me contou algumas coisas que você deixou de revelar, minha irmã. Mesmo assim, gostaria de saber exatamente em que encrenca se meteu desde o dia em que escapou do rio com vida.

Kirstie resumiu todos os incidentes, lutando para ignorar os olhares que o irmão lançava para Payton.

— enfim, tudo foi muito difícil, mas agora estou bem — ela concluiu.

— Ah, sim, muito bem — ele concordou com sarcasmo. Depois olhou para Payton. — Então, esse o homem irresistível com quem anda traindo o bastardo do seu marido?

— Eudard! Onde ouviu isso? Por Deus, não me diga que as notícias já chegaram à casa de nossa família!

— Não, eu as ouvi em uma taverna. Alguns Maclye falavam sobre você e sobre o que pretendiam fazer com ele. Foi como eu soube onde encontrá-la, algo que também esqueceu de me dizer. É ele?

— Não creio que esse seja o melhor lugar ou o momento oportuno para falarmos sobre esse assunto.

— Como quiser. Nãovou embora tão cedo. Podemos conversar mais tarde. — Eudard olhou para Connor. — Vários Maclye estão hospedados na Hawk and Dove. Há outros em uma hospedaria no final da High Street, um lugar marcado com o nome do clã deles.

— Eles não estão na casa de sir Roderick? — Gillyanne estranhou.

— Não. Estranho, não acham? Talvez não tenham de se esforçar tanto para convencê-los de que o bastardo é só uma imundície que deve ser removida de suas botas. É evidente que

175

não existe muita afeição entre esse homem e seus parentes. Os que conversavam na taverna não gostavam dele. Se ele não fosse filho do senhor do clã, duvido que tivesse a ajuda dos outros.

— Agora está nos enchendo de esperança — disse Connor. — Talvez alguns já suspeitem de quem ele realmente é.

— Antes que Payton percebesse, Connor e Gillyanne se retiraram para levar os convites aos Maclye e providenciarem todos os ingredientes para a poção de Gillyanne. lan levou Callum para mais uma aula de defesa e ataque, e Michael os acompanhou. Kirstie retirou-se com a desculpa de providenciar comida para todos, e Payton ficou sozinho com Eudard.

— Então — Eudard começou —, você é o homem que roubou a esposa de Roderick e a tentou a cometer adultério.

— Ela não é esposa daquele animal. Nunca se deitou com ela, caso não saiba disso. A união nem foi consumada.

— Ah, era o que eu pensava. Por outro lado, você deve ter retificado tão lamentável situação.

— Não quero brigar com o irmão de Kirstie.

— Também não tenho intenção de combatê-lo. Não mais. Quando ouvi toda essa história pela primeira vez, confesso que ansiei por seu sangue. Mas Michael me contou que ela estava viva, e eu, sendo o homem calmo e razoável que sou, limitei-me a bater com minha bengala na cabeça do garoto e exigir toda a história.

Eudard tinha um estranho senso de humor, Payton decidiu.

— Espero que não o tenha acertado com muita força.

— Na verdade, eu nem o acertei. Ele é muito rápido. Depois, Michael contou que não tinha irmãs, e por isso não podia saber como um homem se sentiria ao saber que sua irmã havia sido

176

seduzida por um canalha irresistível. Mas ele também disse que, no caso de Kirstie, era mais importante saber que ela estava viva e protegida, e que a alguém a ajudava na difícil luta contra o bastardo que era seu marido. Como gosto muito de ouvir a verdade, mesmo as mais duras, tentei agredi-lo novamente. Michael fugiu mais uma vez, e então decidi que ele podia estar certo, afinal. Felizmente, minha perna impediu que eu o perseguisse, ou poderia ter machucado o rapaz.

— Certamente.

— E ele já sofreu demais, como Callum.

— Ah, mas Callum agora pode defender-se. Ele tem facas, sabe? Sete. Ele precisa delas para sentir-se seguro.

— Entendo. E minha irmã precisa de você. Fico um pouco ressentido por ela não ter procurado a família, mas entendo sua decisão. Você vive no mundo de Roderick e pode enfrentá-lo de igual para igual. Você a manteve viva, segura, e creio que a fez mais feliz do que ela foi nesses últimos cinco anos. Assim, não, não vai haver lutas ou interferência. Não agora. Mais tarde, se ela sobreviver a tudo isso, mas você a fizer sofrer de alguma forma... Bem, veremos.

— Não posso garantir que ela não vai sofrer, embora não a essa minha intenção. Minha intenção é a mais honrada.

Só quero esperar até que ela não seja mais casada com Roderick para conversar com sua irmã. Quando Kirstie for viúva, então farei dela minha esposa.

— É mais do que justo. Bem, agora posso relaxar e ignorar o que está acontecendo bem diante do meu nariz.

— Espero que consiga convencê-la disso. E na próxima vez em que ela tentar fugir, talvez possa detê-la fazendo-a tropeçar na bengala.

177

Eudard riu e estendeu a mão. Os dois se levantaram e caminharam juntos para a porta.

— Disse que lan está ensinando o menino a lutar?

— Sim. Eles estão na adega, se quiser assistir à aula.

— Sim, acho que será interessante. Pode indicar o caminho?

— Certamente, mas antes quero passar pela cozinha e dar um beijo em sua irmã.

— Se não se incomoda, gostaria de ir junto. Não perderia essa cena por nada. Kirstie corando por conta de um beijo? Será uma cena memorável!

Os dois percorreram o corredor rindo como velhos amigos.

178

 **Capítulo XVII**

\- Não acredito que tenha funcionado!

Payton também não acreditava, mas sorriu para Kirstie enquanto os dois, Gillyanne e Callum entravam no salão. O fato de terem aceitado conversar, em vez de simplesmente matá-lo pelo insulto à honra de sua família, provava que talvez pudesse convencê-los da verdade. A menos que ficassem muito furiosos com o truque de que haviam sido vítimas, ele pensou, olhando para os seis homens inconscientes.

— Seis? — Gillyanne perguntou surpresa.

— Oito — corrigiu Connor, que entrava carregando um Maclye inconsciente. lan o seguia com outro deles.

— Você os feriu gravemente?

— Não muito, esposa.

— Eles pensavam ter me encurralado depois de passarem por Malkie, Donald e Angus — explicou lan —, mas Connor aproximou-se por trás e bateu a cabeça de um na do outro.

— A simplicidade é sempre a melhor solução — Payton murmurou. — Onde estão Eudard e Michael?

— Aqui — disse Eudard, que entrava no salão acompanhado por Malkie e Michael. — Oito deles?

179

— Oito, por enquanto. — Payton notou que Callum se sentava diante dos homens inconscientes e amarrados. — Tem certeza do que vai fazer?

— Certeza absoluta. Você e Kirstie estão lutando por mim e pelas outras crianças. Arriscaram suas vidas e seus bons nomes. Agora seus parentes também estão se envolvendo na luta. Se contar o que aconteceu comigo e tudo que sei puder ser útil de alguma forma, não hesitarei em falar.

— E ninguém aqui vai sair contando o que ouvir — acrescentou Michael. — Isso precisa acabar.

— E vai acabar — Payton garantiu.

Quando Alice apareceu para servir a comida e mais vinho, o primeiro Maclye estava despertando. Minutos depois, todos estavam acordados e perplexos.

— Viemos dispostos a conversar — rosnou o mais velho deles, sir Keith.

— Oh, sim, e depois pretendiam cortá-lo em pedaços — Kirstie acusou séria.

— E você, esposa de nosso parente, ousa fornicar com outro diante dos nossos olhos!

— Não estamos fornicando! Queremos apenas ficar vivos, tio!

— Tio? — repetiu Payton.

— Sim, sir Keith é tio de Roderick, e ao lado dele está Tomas, seu filho. Ali, à esquerda, sir Thomas, outro tio, e seu primogênito, William. Do outro lado da mesa estão quatro irmãos de Roderick, sir Andrew, sir Brian, sir Adam e sir Ross. É evidente que o clã de meu marido dá mais importância à honra do nome do que Roderick jamais deu.

— E muito mais do que a prostituta com quem ele se casou.

180

Ai! — Sir Keith olhou para trás e se deparou com connor, que o atingira na cabeça com os nós dos dedos.. — A mulher está aqui com o belo idiota. Todos na corte não falam de outra coisa. Espera que nos limitemos a sorrir e desejar felicidades ao casal?

— Lady Kirstie não me procurou por minha beleza ou pelos rumores que me enaltecem como amante — Payton explicou.

— Ela buscava alguém que pudesse ajudá-la depois de o marido ter tentado afogá-la.

Houve um silêncio pesado na sala, e foi a voz de Kirstie que o rompeu.

— Gostaria de saber se estão quietos por julgarem Roderick capaz de uma tentativa de assassinato, ou por acreditarem que posso levar um homem a esse extremo de loucura.

Gillyanne riu. Payton silenciou-as com o olhar.

— Agora, se os cavalheiros prometerem que vão se comportar e ouvir o que temos a dizer, nós os desamarraremos — ele disse. — Já é hora de conhecerem a verdade.

— Certo. — Sir Keith falou pelo grupo. — Não lutaremos hoje. Que verdade é essa de que quer falar?

Os Maclye foram desamarrados e se serviram da comida e do vinho deixados sobre a mesa.

— Roderick tentou matar sua esposa — Payton respondeu.

— Ele a jogou no rio. O homem ignorava que ela sabia nadar.

— É típico do idiota — concordou sir Keith. — De qualquer maneira, qualquer mulher correria para a família ou para um convento depois de escapar de uma tentativa de assassinato, mas ela o procurou. Por quê?

— Eu estava mais perto. Lady Kirstie já procurava um defensor quando o marido a jogou no rio. Eu fui o escolhido por

181

ter a reputação de defender os mais fracos, os oprimidos e as causas justas.

— Mas... por que ela precisava de um defensor antes mesmo da tentativa de homicídio?

— Porque ela havia descoberto coisas... Fatos que justificavam os cinco anos de casamento sem a consumação da união.

— Ah! — Sir Andrew exclamou exaltado. — Eu já imaginava. Ele gosta de homens, não é?

— Lady Kirstie não teria se importado com isso.

— Não. Eu teria encontrado uma forma de encerrar o casamento sem causar alarde — ela concordou.

— Mas o segredo de seu marido é muito mais grave — Payton continuou. — Ele não sente atração por homens, mas por crianças. — Ele esperou paciente que a onda de protestos perdesse a intensidade inicial. Depois argumentou: — Cavalheiros, todos nós sabemos que tais demônios existem. Não vamos banilos do mundo ignorando-os ou negando sua existência.

— Essa é uma acusação grave — protestou sir Keith. — Por que ouviríamos o que está nos dizendo?

— Porque digo a verdade.

— Não acredito nisso — decidiu sir Andrew.

A veemência da negativa sugeria que o homem tentava convencer-se das próprias palavras. Havia imaginado que talvez pudesse poupar Callum e Michael de expor em público o que consideravam uma vergonha, mas a situação atingia um ponto crítico. Era hora de apresentar provas contundentes.

Payton olhou para Callum, que respirou fundo.

— Eu tenho algo a dizer, cavalheiros. — Ele se levantou.

— Quem é você? — quis saber sir Keith.

— Ninguém importante. Apenas um dos miseráveis que pérambulam

182

pelas ruas e pelos becos de uma cidade tentando encontrar o suficiente para sobreviver mais um dia. Um daqueles meninos que vocês, elegantes cavalheiros, chutam para o lado quando encontram em seus caminhos. E foi assim que sir Roderick me encontrou. Da mesma forma que encontra a maioria de suas vítimas. Duvidei de suas promessas de uma vida melhor, mas ele me arrastou para sua casa. Logo descobri que estava certo em duvidar de sua palavra. — Callum relatou esse sombrio período de sua vida com tom desprovido de emoção, usando uma linguagem clara e até um pouco vulgar, como é comum entre as crianças criadas na rua.

Kirstie segurava a mão dele. Sentia o coração sangrar ao ouvir tudo que havia acontecido com Callum e com as outras crianças, meninos e meninas que ele vira chegar e desaparecer, mesmo já tendo imaginado boa parte do que escutava. Gillyanne chorava, e ela tinha dificuldades para conter o pranto. Os Maclye ouviam em silêncio, atônitos. Alguns estavam pálidos, outros pareciam a um passo das lágrimas.

— Admiro sua coragem, rapaz — Payton disse em voz alta quando Callum sentou-se, encerrando a narrativa de horrores.

— ainda tento me convencer de que não devo sentir vergonha. É o que todos me dizem, e procuro acreditar nisso.

— Deve acreditar nisso, porque é verdade — Payton afirmou.

— Você não era um menino das ruas — sir Keith opinou ao ver Michael levantar-se.

— Não, senhor. Sou o quarto filho de sir Ronald Campbell, senhor de Dunspeen, uma propriedade pequena e pobre.

— Por Deus! Também os filhos dos senhores?

— Não foram muitos — Michael revelou. — E foram ainda

183

menos os de famílias de grande projeção social. O grande escudo protetor do bastardo é nossa vergonha é nosso medo. Sinto-me prestes a vomitar quando penso em contar tudo que sofri, vi e ouvi, mesmo sendo um pouco velho para ele. No entanto, quando encontro as crianças que lady Kirstie salvou, tenho certeza de que isso nunca vai acabar, a menos que alguém fale. O silêncio pode salvar meu orgulho e preservar minha honra, mas permite que o desgraçado continue soltando seus demônios sobre seres inocentes.

— Sente-se, rapaz. Não precisa dizer mais nada. O menino Callum já revelou mais do que precisávamos saber. Mais do que qualquer homem deseja saber.

— Então acredita em nós? Já imaginava o tipo de homem que abrigam em seu clã?

— Confesso que esperávamos alguns segredos sombrios, mas isso é algo que ninguém quer aceitar. No entanto, nunca um de nós deixou um filho aos cuidados daquele infeliz. E se ele conseguia apoderar-se de um ou outro menino em nossas terras, ninguém jamais falava sobre o assunto. Ou as crianças morriam... — confessou constrangido o visitante, lembrando todas as mortes supostamente naturais, embora tristes, de meninos abrigados nas inúmeras propriedades da família. — E agora?

— Ele está morto para nós — decretou sir Keith. Os outros Maclye concordaram, inclusive os irmãos de Roderick.

— Vão anunciar tal decisão?

— Sim, mas não o que a motivou, se pudermos evitar. Os rumores já começaram, e suspeito de que você os tenha plantado na corte. Quando for conhecido que expulsamos Roderick do clã, muitos deduzirão que os boatos correspondem à verdade. E você o matará.

184

— Exatamente. Pretendo pôr fim à vida e às atrocidades desse verme.

— Bem, foi um encontro desagradável — Eudard opinou depois da partida dos Maclye.

— Concordo — disse Payton. — Muitas famílias podem contar um ou dois galhos podres em suas árvores, mas não é comum haver um animal como Roderick, graças a Deus. Agora eles temerão a existência de sangue ruim em sua linhagem. Espero que não se atenham a essa tolice por muito tempo. E, Callum, quero que saiba que me orgulho de sua coragem. E da sua também, Michael.

Callum encolheu os ombros.

— Sei que ninguém vai repetir o que ouviu aqui.

— Esperava que eles reclamassem o direito de exterminar Roderick — disse Kirstie.

— É claro que não querem sujar as mãos com sangue de um parente tão próximo. E fico feliz com isso, porque esse direito é nosso.

Kirstie estava aliviada, embora se sentisse triste pelos Maclye, homens bons e justos cujo nome havia sido manchado pela conduta doente de Roderick. Agora ele era o único com quem tinham de preocupar-se. Roderick e os homens que ainda insistiam em apoiá-lo. Sabia que, quando os Maclys anunciassem a exclusão de Roderick de seu clã, todos deduziriam que Payton Murray era inocente das acusações contra ele feitas. A culpa os faria abandonar o verdadeiro culpado, o que deixaria o caminho livre para um confronto direto entre os dois homens. Payton e Roderick. Sabia que não seria fácil, mas confiava na superioridade de Payton. Seu nome seria limpo de toda culpa, como o dela, e o mundo ficaria livre de um monsto.

VOU

185

— Gilly e eu iremos à corte — disse Connor. — Seremos seus olhos e ouvidos por lá. Precisa saber quando o caminho vai estar livre para poder agir e confrontar o bastardo. Até lá, continue aqui, quieto e bem protegido. Em breve brindaremos à vitória.

— Que seja logo — Payton suspirou cansado.

Mais tarde, quando estava no quarto com Payton, Kirstie voltou a pensar em pecado e vergonha. Como se pudesse ler seus pensamentos, ele a abraçou e disse:

— Quando vai parar de se preocupar com essas bobagens? Pecado, adultério...

— sou uma mulher casada. Se me deito com outro homem, estou cometendo adultério.

— Você se casou, é verdade, mas a união nunca foi consumada. Você não é e nunca foi esposa de Roderick. É minha amante, minha camarada de armas, minha mulher. Minha...

— Sim, por enquanto sou sua. — Era horrível pensar que seu tempo com Payton terminaria, ou porque Roderick os venceria, ou porque o fim da batalha e a vitória despertariam em Payton a necessidade de buscar novos horizontes... e novas mulheres.

Payton decidiu que esse não era o melhor momento para anunciar sua intenção de tê-la para sempre a seu lado. Afinal, Kirstie ainda era esposa de Roderick, mesmo a união não tendo sido consumada, e a lei dos homens assegurava os direitos do bastardo. Sabia que, por mais belas que fossem suas juras de fidelidade e amor eterno, por mais promessas doces que fizesse nesse momento, Kirstie não acreditaria em nada. Precisava esperar até poder fazer dela sua esposa.

186

 **Capítulo XVIII**

Kirstie olhou pela janela do quarto das crianças e tentou imaginar o tamanho da família de Payton. Há uma semana os Maclye haviam estado ali conversando, e três dias depois o primeiro Murray aparecera, seguido de perto por uma horda de parentes. Payton fazia questão de apresentá-la a todos, mas Kirstie não sabia por quê. Muitos reagiam surpresos com sua presença, o que, de certa forma, confirmava os rumores sobre nenhuma mulher jamais ter sido convidada a estar na casa dele. Muitos ficavam apenas o suficiente para saber como era a aparência de Roderick, quantos homens estavam com ele, e onde deviam procurá-lo.

.Roderick estava escondido. Os Maclye não só o haviam abandonado, como o deserdaram e tiraram dele as terras, sua fonte de riqueza, e boa parte de seu pequeno exército de serviçais. Agora ele era um homem falido. O clã o abandonara publicamente e, como era esperado, no momento em que a decisão da família se tornara conhecida, todos os terríveis rumores sobre Roderick foram vistos como verdadeiros, e ele se vira banido também da sociedade local. Homens que suspeitavam

187

ou tinham certeza de alguma violência por ele praticada contra seus filhos também o caçavam, ansiosos por fazê-lo pagar por um insulto que nem desejavam discutir, mas que era conhecido de todos.

Era estranho, quase hilário, mas Payton agora era considerado um herói, quase um santo que arriscara a vida e seu bom nome para proteger as crianças. Havia uma grande dose de verdade nisso, mas, colocada em termos tão exagerados e floridos, a versão popular convidava o ridículo.

— Payton tem uma família muito grande — Callum comentou com tom invejoso.

— Nem todos são parentes de sangue — disse Michael. — No entanto, parece que isso não faz diferença. — O rapaz olhou para Kirstie. — Por isso o escolheu, não é? Sabia que a família dele correria em seu socorro.

Kirstie assentiu.

— Sim, essa foi uma das razões. Sabia que a família Murray era numerosa e que um forte laço de afeto unia até os mais distantes. Confesso, no entanto, que não sabia que seria assim. Agora entendo porque os Maclye hesitaram antes do confronto direto. Eles tinham a dimensão do problema que enfrentariam.

— Problema que agora Roderick está enfrentando sozinho. O bastardo não vai encontrar um esconderijo bom o bastante para ocultá-lo para sempre.

— Não. Em pouco tempo tudo terá terminado. Rezo para que nada de mal ocorra conosco ou com aqueles que nos ajudam.

— Ah, aí estão — disse Gillyanne ao entrar no quarto. — Kirstie, Payton solicita sua presença no escritório.

— Bem, pelo menos posso ter certeza de que nãovou ouvir outro sermão.

188

Gilly riu.

— Ele também quer ver você, Callum.

— Por quê? Ele quer me apresentar aos parentes?

— Sim, aos MacMillans. — Gillyanne sorriu para Kirstie antes de abraçar o menino. — Ah, isso é muito bom, rapaz. Lute contra esses sentimentos sombrios e feios. Não deixe o bastardo roubar de você a alegria de um toque amigo ou de um abraço amoroso. Se der as costas para essas coisas, nunca sentirá nada além do frio. Bem, não demorem — ela sugeriu a caminho da porta. — Michael, por que não vem comigo?

Assim que os dois saíram, Callum olhou para Kirstie.

— Ela sempre faz isso.

— Isso o quê?

— Vive me abraçando e dizendo coisas estranhas. É quase como se pudesse ver dentro do coração de uma pessoa. Sei que guardo maus sentimentos, mas eu os mantenho escondidos, porque não gosto deles.

— Mas lady Gillyanne pode enxergá-los?

— Sim, e sabe que quero me livrar deles. Acha que ela é uma bruxa?

— Oh, não... — Kirstie o conduziu escada a baixo a caminho do escritório. — Ela apenas... sabe algumas coisas, conhece os sentimentos humanos. Nem todos eles, não o tempo todo. Isso o incomoda? Quer que eu fale com ela?

— Não. Reconheço que fico um pouco incomodado, mas acho que tudo isso pode ser bom para mim. Não gosto desses sentimentos, mas não estou conseguindo me livrar deles. Apenas os escondo. Quando ela diz essas coisas, penso neles por algum tempo, e descubro que alguns desses sentimentos estão mais fracos. Talvez seja porque ela os vê e fala sobre eles.

189

— Sim, conversar e encarar um problema de frente pode ser útil. E é bom ter alguém com quem contar. Depois de todas as conversas com lady Gillyanne, talvez consiga se livrar desses sentimentos tão sombrios sozinho. Não faz muito tempo que você está seguro e livre, Callum. As feridas levam algum tempo para cicatrizar, e as do coração são ainda mais demoradas. Você vai ter de curá-las. As pessoas que o amam podem ajudá-lo, e acho que agora sabe que está cercado de muitas delas.

— Sim, eu sei.

— Que bom. Quando esses sentimentos tentarem dominá-lo, lembre-se do que falamos aqui. Lembre-se sempre dessa nossa conversa.

— Euvou lembrar.

— Confie em mim. Conhecer a verdade e lidar com ela sem medo é sempre o melhor remédio. Agora, vamos ver o que deseja o grande senhor — ela disse com ironia debochada.

Assim que entraram no escritório, uma exclamação sufocada chamou a atenção de Kirstie. Um homem alto, de cabelos castanhos e porte muito altivo agarrava-se ao espaldar de uma cadeira, seu rosto pálido revelando choque. Ela olhou para os outros dois convidados com Payton e lan, reconhecendo imediatamente o menino que confundira com Callum, e ouviu Payton apresentá-lo como seu primo Uven. Havia realmente uma enorme semelhança entre todos da família. O outro homem na sala também era belo, embora um pouco mais velho que os outros, e seus cabelos tinham um tom avermelhado mais intenso. Ele oscilava entre a preocupação com o homem que se mostrava tão pálido e uma alegria que parecia estar relacionada a Callum.

190

Callum também estava pálido, e ele olhava para o menino Uven como se visse um fantasma, um olhar que Uven retribuía com exatidão.

Callum agarrou a mão de Kirstie e apertou-a com força, mesmo quando Payton levantou-se para acomodá-los em duas cadeiras próximas.

— Cavalheiros, quero que conheçam lady Kirstie Maclye e Callum, esse belo garoto. — Enquanto fazia as apresentações, Payton servia uma taça de vinho ao homem que ainda reagia com espanto. — Kirstie, Callum, permitam-me apresentá-los a sir Bryan MacMillan, Uven MacMillan e sir Euan MacMillan. Pelo que vejo no rosto de Callum, ele já compreendeu o que está acontecendo aqui.

— Eu... Uven é parecido comigo. Ele não é... meu irmão, é?

— Não, mas suspeito de que seja seu primo. — Payton olhou para sir Euan. — O que me diz disso?

Sir Euan assentiu, bebeu um gole do vinho e sentou-se na cadeira cujo espaldar usara como apoio.

— Eles são primos — disse. — Quando soube sobre o menino, fiz algumas investigações e descobri dados que comprovam o parentesco. A mãe dele, a cidade, o tempo, o nome...

•Bryan me ajudou descobrindo que eu havia sido enganado, que a mulher e a criança não morreram no parto, conforme me informaram. Sim, foi difícil acreditar, mas agora... — Ele olhou para Callum. — Jesus, é como estar diante de Innes.

— Quem é Innes?

— Seu pai — respondeu sir Euan. — Sua mãe era...

— Joan, a filha mais nova do criador de porcos. — Callum encolheu os ombros diante dos olhares surpresos de Kirstie e

191

Payton. — Eu sempre soube quem era minha mãe, mas ela morreu quando eu tinha três anos.

— Fui informado de que ela havia morrido grávida, levando para o túmulo o bebê que esperava.

— Não. Ela teve uma febre e foi para a casa do pai. Certa de que estava morrendo, ela queria que meu avô cuidasse de mim, mas ele nos expulsou. Disse que não desperdiçaria a ração dos porcos com uma prostituta e seu filho bastardo. Ele nos jogou para fora de sua minúscula propriedade, e minha mãe estava quase morta quando encontramos a casa da irmã dela. Minha tia também não nos quis. Lembro-me de minha mãe dizendo que poderia plantar a semente da vergonha no coração da irmã, caso morresse em sua soleira. Então ela teria de cuidar de mim. Minha mãe morreu ali mesmo. Minha tia não cuidou de mim. Quando a carroça levou o corpo de minha mãe, eu a segui e marquei o local onde ela estava enterrada para poder encontrá-la novamente.

— E depois disso, o que fez?

— Vivi perambulando pela cidade por algum tempo. Depois, quando completei sete anos, fui levado para Thanescarr.

— Sabe quando faz aniversário?

— Sim. Nasci em quinze de maio de 1455. Minha mãe me contou que foi exatamente uma semana antes do velho Padre James falecer. Fui o último bebê que ele batizou. Isso me ajuda a lembrar, porque só preciso perguntar para alguém há quanto tempo morreu o Padre James.

— Isso também se encaixa. O criador de porcos me disse que você e sua mãe estavam mortos. Não gostei do jeito daquele homem, mas não consegui pensar em nada que-pudesse justificar aquela mentira. Foi Bryan quem localizou a irmã de

192

Joan e finalmente descobriu a verdade. Eles o deixaram nas ruas?

— Sim. Não queriam um bastardo. Então, sabe quem é meu pai?

— Sim, eu sei. Sir Innes MacMillan. Ele voltou para casa no final de um verão há doze anos, disposto a dizer ao pai sobre a jovem com quem pretendia se casar. Infelizmente, foi atacado por ladrões e abandonado na estrada. Innes conseguiu se arrastar até sua casa, mas logo todos compreenderam que ele estava morrendo. Febril como estava, ele ainda conseguiu contar algumas coisas sobre sua mãe. Jurei que a encontraria e cuidaria dela. Isso deu paz ao moribundo, mas não fui capaz de cumprir minha promessa. O inverno chegou rigoroso, e só pude partir para encontrar Joan um ano depois. Foi um duro golpe saber que ela havia morrido, e pior ainda saber que o filho de Innes havia perecido com ela. Innes era o único filho vivo de sir Gavin MacMillan de Whytemont, e o pobre homem ficou devastado quando recebeu a dura notícia. Mas agora posso ir informá-lo da existência de um neto, filho de Innes.

— Um bastardo.

— Não. Foi um casamento apressado, certamente, mas você nasceu um ano mais tarde. Tenho os documentos que comprovam o que digo. Um acordo nupcial assinado pelos dois e por duas testemunhas, o que vale como um casamento, embora não seja exatamente legal, e as datas de seu nascimento e do batizado. Sei que alguns dirão que não foi um casamento abençoado por um padre, mas você não é um bastardo. E não teria importância se fosse. Sair Gavin não se incomodaria com isso.

— Está dizendo que deseja levá-lo a Whytemont, para sir Gavin? — perguntou Payton.

193

— Exatamente. Ele é herdeiro de sir Gavin. O único.

Payton olhou para o menino e viu o medo e a incerteza em seus olhos.

— O que acha disso, Callum?

— Eu... Ah... Existem coisas ruins em minha história, fatos que...

— Não — sir Euan o interrompeu. — As coisas ruins pertencem a sir Roderick, não a você. Você era uma criança sem ninguém para protegê-lo. Ainda é, embora agora tenha alguns protetores. Não deixe que o passado o impeça de tomar posse do que é seu por direito. Conheço toda a história, como sir Bryan, e sir Gavin também saberá da verdade, mas não diremos nada a mais ninguém, se assim preferir. No entanto, as notícias sobre sir Roderick já se espalharam por muitos quilômetros e em todas as direções, e não posso prometer que seu segredo será guardado para sempre e por todos. Poucas coisas se mantêm ocultas eternamente.

Callum assentiu.

— eu sei disso. E não tem importância, se com tudo isso alguém puder pôr um fim na vida daquele homem.

— Exatamente. E não precisamos partir agora. Também quero testemunhar o fim dessa bárbara história. Assim, você vai ter tempo para pensar. Se ainda se sentir inseguro, sir Gavin certamente estará disposto a vir até aqui. Pode refletir quanto julgar necessário.

Kirstie estava emocionada. Sabia que Callum se sentia inseguro agora, pois temia ser removido da estranha família que se formara na casa de Payton, mas logo aceitaria o presente que recebia da sorte.

Callum e Uven foram convidados por lan a saírem e tentarem

194

alguns tiros com as facas, e os adultos puderam conversar melhor sem a presença dos pequenos curiosos. Aproveitando o ultraje de sir Bryan, Payton começou a falar sobre a casa dos Darrochs e como crianças ali abrigadas, supostamente cuidadas, alimentadas e protegidas, sofriam abusos de todos os tipos e eram exploradas. Enquanto Bryan prometia agir contra o nefasto abrigo, Kirstie pediu licença para sair e foi seguida por sir Euan. O homem parecia tão sério, que ela começou a se sentir nervosa.

— Gostaria de falar com você sobre Callum — ele anunciou sem rodeios.

— ele é um bom menino, senhor.

— Um excelente menino. Melhor do que eu esperava. Innes ficaria orgulhoso.

— Tem algum laço de parentesco com Callum?

— Sou apenas um primo, mas Innes e eu éramos como irmãos. Ele foi meu melhor amigo, e ainda sinto sua falta. Posso ver meu amigo revivido no rosto daquele garoto, entende? Será uma honra ajudar sir Gavin a terminar de criá-lo. Esteja certa de que o menino será amado, minha lady. Não se preocupe. Ele será a continuação desse pequeno ramo do clã MacMillan.

Kirstie sorriu.

— Uma herança que o ajudará a recuperar o orgulho que não devia ter sido arrancado dele.

— Exatamente. Pode me contar algumas coisas sobre ele, detalhes que possam me ajudar numa aproximação, talvez, ou que me impeçam de cometer um erro qualquer que possa afastá-lo de nós? Odiaria ser causa de algum sofrimento para Callum, mesmo não tendo essa intenção.

— Admiro sua boa intenção, senhor, e estou pronta para

195

ajudá-lo no que for possível. Venha comigo. Podemos conversar no jardim, onde não seremos interrompidos.

Payton aproximou-se do casal sentado em um banco do jardim e franziu a testa. Eles formavam uma imagem tão perfeita, que era difícil conter o ímpeto de esmurrar sir Euan Macmillan até arruinar sua maldita beleza.

Ciúme?

O pensamento o intrigou.

Sim, estava tomado por um ciúme cego. Não gostava de ver Kirstie tão perto de outro homem. Ela era dele. Não suportava a idéia de outro homem tocando a mulher por quem ardia. A emoção era nova, desconhecida e, por isso mesmo, assustadora.

Ele respirou fundo para acalmar-se, dizendo a si mesmo que não tinha o direito de insultá-los com suspeitas infundadas, e decidiu abordá-los com delicadeza e cavalheirismo, deixando bem claro, no entanto, que aquela mulher já pertencia a um homem. Ele.

Kirstie sorriu ao vê-lo. Ela corou ao sentir os dedos em seus cabelos, mas já começava a se habituar com os toques carinhosos em situações pouco privadas.

— Bem, sou grato por ter me contado tantas coisas sobre Callum — sir Euan disse ao levantar-se. Ele levou a mão delicada aos lábios e beijou-a como forma de despedida. — Transmitirei a sir Gavin tudo que acabei de ouvir.

— Acabamos de decidir que talvez seja melhor sir Gavin vir até aqui para conhecer Callum — ela contou a Payton. — Espero que concorde.

— Sim, é claro que isso ajudaria o garoto a aceitar sua nova situação. Ele se sentirá mais seguro aqui. É melhor do que

196

levá-lo a um lugar desconhecido para apresentá-lo a um homem estranho.

Euan o encarou sorridente, um sinal claro de que recebera e compreendera sua mensagem silenciosa, uma firme declaração de posse bastante conhecida entre os homens.

— Suponho que queira partir com os outros?

— Ah, sim. Sir Bryan deve estar pronto para partir.

— Ele está, mas Uven reluta. Euan sorriu.

— Ótimo. Isso significa que Callum já aceitou um MacMillan como parente e foi aceito por ele. É um começo. — Ele se curvou para Kirstie. — Minha lady — disse. Depois piscou para Payton. — Devo dizer que, para um homem que não parecia muito inclinado a certas coisas, você se deu bem. Não tinha nenhum problema para compreendê-lo. Pena ter escolhido esse momento em particular, mas isso também é algo que posso entender. Tenha um bom dia.

— O que ele estava dizendo? — Kirstie perguntou assim que ficou sozinha com Payton.

— Ele me cumprimentava pelo senso de responsabilidade. Vinho?

— Sim, Alice trouxe uma garrafa para nós, imaginando que a conversa seria longa. E está quente aqui.

— Tem razão. Por que não buscamos o frescor de meu quarto e deixamos o calor brotar apenas de nossos corpos nus?

— Payton! Você está se tornando escandaloso.

— Prepare-se, minha querida, porque você ainda não viu nem o começo de todo o escândalo.

197

 **Capítulo XIX**

Payton caminhava pelo jardim e pensava em como seria doce o momento de propor casamento a Kirstie, quando sentiu algo roçar seu pescoço. Um galho que pendia de uma árvore, talvez. Ele levou a mão às costas, tentando identificar o objeto, e foi nesse momento que o sentiu envolvendo seu pescoço. Uma corda.

Antes que pudesse livrar-se dela, a corda o puxou contra o muro, e ele se deu conta de que havia sido capturado dentro de sua própria casa. Seus atacantes o içavam como se fosse um boneco, e a falta de ar o fez perder a consciência.

Quando despertou, mais tarde, Payton sentiu todo o corpo doer e compreendeu que estava sobre a sela de um cavalo, deitado de barriga para baixo atrás de um homem. Devagar, respirou fundo para certificar-se de que podia se mover, apesar da dor, e atacou o cavaleiro, derrubando-o com um violento soco na cabeça.

Foi difícil dominar o animal, e quando conseguiu sentar-se sobre a sela e segurar as rédeas, ele foi novamente atingido por um golpe feroz, dessa vez nas costas, e foi atirado ao chão.

198

Segundos depois alguém o punha em pé e removia a faca de suas costas, provocando uma dor que acabaria por matá-lo.

— Wattie, podia tê-lo matado! — Gib censurou o comparsa. — Pensando bem, acho que o matou — ele se corrigiu, notando que Wattie sustentava um corpo inerte.

— Não matei, mas que importância teria? Ele vai morrer de qualquer maneira.

— sim, mas antes pode ser usado como refém — sir Roderick anunciou ao aproximar-se dos dois. — Especialmente agora, que não está em condições de lutar.

— Ele matou Ranald. Quebrou o pescoço do homem quando o jogou do cavalo — Gib lamentou. — Agora só temos cinco homens.

— O suficiente.

— Cem mil não seriam suficientes para mantê-lo em segurança, seu porco pervertido — Payton sussurrou. — Meus parentes virão buscá-lo.

— Sim, eu vi todos os belíssimos Murray passeando pela propriedade. Eles ainda não me encontraram, não é? E nem me encontrarão. Assim que me der por satisfeito com a doce vingança que planejo realizar, acabarei com sua vida, com a de minha esposa, e irei para a França.

— Tenho parentes lá também.

— E inimigos ferozes, pelo que sei. Talvez eu deva unir forças com eles.

Pior era saber que seria usado para atrair Kirstie para uma armadilha. Sabia que mal se agüentaria vivo até a chegada do socorro, mas esperava ter forças para se afastar do campo de batalha e, assim, não atrapalhar aqueles que viriam em sua defesa. Não era muito, certamente não era glorioso ou heróico, mas faria o melhor que pudesse.

199

— Se fosse realmente esperto, Roderick, já teria escapado para a França — ele disse. — Talvez pudesse gozar de mais alguns meses de vida.

— E deixá-lo se fartando com aquela prostituta que desposei? Não. Mesmo não tendo nenhum interesse nela...

— Sim — concordou Gib. — Não se interessa por ela, mas nós nos interessamos. Seria bom poder sentir aquela carne macia me apertando, recebendo meu membro...

— E eu estaria esperando para me divertir com ela — acrescentou Wattie.

Payton estranhou a súbita mudança no tom da conversa e levantou a cabeça. Surpreso, ele viu que Roderick estava pálido, como se sofresse algum mal súbito, e que Gib e Wattie sorriam enquanto o provocavam descrevendo cenas da mais pura pornografia.

— Acho que seria bom saber se ela tem o mesmo sabor de sua mãe. Se quiser, posso lhe contar depois e...

A rapidez com que Roderick puxou a espada e apertou-a contra o pescoço de Wattie confirmou as suspeitas de Payton. Havia ali um segredo terrível, algo que justificava o profundo desgosto de Roderick pelo sexo com as mulheres, um segredo que Gib e Wattie conheciam e de que se valiam para obter regalias.

— Pare com isso, Roderick — Gib exigiu sério. — Não pode matar Wattie.

— E por que não? Eu posso, se quiser.

— Não. Ele é um idiota que não sabe manter a boca fechada, mas você precisa dele. Precisamos de toda a ajuda para chegarmos inteiros na França, não? Agora, vamos esquecer tudo isso e sair daqui. Temos um resgate a pedir. — Gib respirou

200

aliviado ao ver que Roderick embainhava a espada. — Devemos amarrá-lo? — ele indagou, referindo-se a Payton.

— Sim, providencie as cordas. E enquanto você o amarra, tomarei providências para que ele não possa criar mais problemas.

Payton viu a bota vindo em sua direção, mas não pôde esquivar-se. A força do chute o deixou estendido no chão. Quando abriu os olhos pela última vez antes de perder a consciência, Payton teve a impressão de ver Callum escondido entre os galhos de uma árvore.

201

 **Capítulo XX**

oderick o pegou! — Callum exclamou aflito ao entrar no salão.

Kirstie sentiu o chão desaparecer sob seus pés. Vários integrantes da família Murray começaram a falar ao mesmo tempo, e dois deles socorreram o pobre menino, que parecia prestes a desmaiar. Era evidente que ele falava de Payton, único ausente na reunião.

— Por favor, explique-se, rapaz — pediu sir Euan.

— Fui ao jardim para conversar com sir Payton, e subi em uma árvore para encontrá-lo mais facilmente. Ainda estava sobre um galho, quando vi a corda cair da muralha e enlaçar o pescoço de sir Payton. Eles o içaram, bateram nele e o jogaram sobre um cavalo. Depois partiram a galope. Consegui seguilos, porque usei um dos cavalos do estábulo, e depois, quando eles reduziram a velocidade, desmontei e continuei atrás deles, porém usando o esconderijo da vegetação e das árvores. Na última vez em que o vi, ele ainda estava vivo.

— A trilha é clara? — lan perguntou com tom feroz.

— Sim. Eles não estão tentando escondê-la.

202

— Ótimo. Não podemos perder tempo.

— Tempo? Não temos tempo, lan! — Kirstie exclamou desesperada.

— Ah, sim, nós temos. O homem é doente. Não consegue dar as costas para uma vida de crimes e crueldade, e agora quer que você e Payton sofram. Ele vai voltar, pode ter certeza disso. Temos de fazê-lo acreditar que vai conseguir o que quer, depois surpreendê-lo e resgatar todos os nossos. Cavalheiros, temos de traçar um plano. Depressa!

Kirstie procurou lembrar as últimas palavras de Gillyanne enquanto cavalgava para o local determinado por Roderick. A mulher tinha presságios, e ela havia dito que não devia ter medo, porque tudo acabaria bem. E se Gillyanne dissera...

Não sabia ao certo qual era o plano do clã Murray, mas sabia que ela e Payton seriam observados e, posteriormente, resgatados. Roderick não a mataria de imediato, porque antes se jubilaria de tê-la feito cativa novamente. E esse seria seu fim.

No momento em que entrou no pequeno nicho onde Roderick a esperava, ela teve as rédeas do cavalo arrancadas de sua mão pelo odioso Wattie. Gib a puxou da sela e a arrastou até Roderick. Os três examinaram a bolsa que ela levara presa ao cavalo. Havia muito dinheiro para brilhar ao sol, mas, sob as moedas, havia apenas pedras do jardim de Payton.

— Bem, parece que sua ligação com o idiota me rendeu mais do que simples humilhação. Ele não é mais tão belo, sabe? — Roderick riu, apontando para Payton.

Era difícil não correr para perto dele. Havia sangue em sua camisa e marcas profundas em seu pescoço. Os hematomas podiam ser vistos em todas as partes expostas de seu corpo.

203

Havia esperança e medo nos olhos dele, uma mistura que a tocou profundamente.

— Já tem seu dinheiro — Kirstie disse com tom frio, cravando os olhos em Roderick como quem olha para um verme. — Agora pode libertá-lo.

— Ah, eu posso? Quanta generosidade sua. Não pode estar pensando que vai sair daqui viva.

— Não. Foi tolice acreditar que honraria sua palavra como um verdadeiro cavalheiro.

Roderick acertou um soco em seu rosto, jogando-a de joelhos no chão. Ela se levantou depressa, odiando a idéia de sucumbir diante do monstro. Payton se debatia contra as cordas, ansioso para pôr as mãos em Roderick e fazê-lo pagar pela brutalidade.

— Galante como sempre — Kirstie murmurou com desdém.

— Galante? Eu? com uma prostituta vulgar? — Roderick gargalhou. — De virgem a vadia em menos de um mês. Você sempre foi rápida, não? Pensando bem, acho que posso lhe dar uma lição bem interessante, também. Não me interesso por mulheres, mas algumas coisas me dão prazer independente do parceiro com quem as pratico.

Kirstie viu o ar de luxúria nos rostos de Gib e Wattie e sentiu nojo. Não permitiria que Roderick arruinasse sua paixão recém-descoberta com aquela conversa ridícula, baixa e repugnante.

— Lamento desapontá-lo, meu caro... marido, mas só me interesso por homens de verdade. E só bebo dos mais finos vinhos. Se tenho de ter algo entre as pernas, que seja ao menos algo grande o bastante para que eu possa percebê-lo. Não é o seu caso, pelo que ouvi dizer por aí.

204

Payton gemeu. Por que ela tentava enfurecer a besta? Acaso queria morrer?

Talvez não houvesse um grupo de resgate, afinal. Por isso Kirstie buscava a morte. Para não ter de submeter-se ao abuso daqueles animais.

Não. Seriam resgatados. Toda sua família estava reunida em sua casa. lan, Callum... Se Kirstie conseguira sair para ir levar o resgate exigido por Roderick, alguém devia tê-la seguido. Caso contrário, não a teriam deixado seguir. Precisava manter a calma.

De repente, Kirstie desferiu um soco contra o queixo de Roderick que, infelizmente, cambaleou, mas não caiu. Ou melhor, caiu, mas sobre ela. Payton não conseguia ver quem fazia o que com quem. Roderick conseguiu imobilizá-la contra o solo, e Payton gemeu angustiado ao ver a faca brilhando em sua mão, A lâmina a acertou na lateral do corpo, apesar da rapidez com que ela se moveu, mas, antes que Roderick pudesse desferir o segundo e fatal golpe, ele foi erguido por trás.

Horrorizada, Kirstie o viu ser cercado pelas crianças.

— Jesus, são os pequenos — lan murmurou. — Alice não vai gostar disso.

— Como eles chegaram aqui? — perguntou Brett, um primo de Bryan

— Vieram atrás de nós e depois encontraram Callum onde o deixamos. O que aconteceu com os homens de Roderick? Encontraram todos que estavam escondidos entre as árvores?

— Sim. Dois estão mortos. Três preferiram enfrentar a justiça. Os idiotas acreditam poder escapar da forca. O que vamos fazer agora?

205

— Vamos nos aproximar o máximo que pudermos. — lan acenou para outro aliado. — Diga aos homens para cercarem o nicho além da clareira. Não quero nenhuma criança ferida. Julguem se têm uma boa oportunidade para agir, ou se preferem esperar pelo meu sinal. Que Deus nos ajude.

Payton não queria acreditar no que via. As crianças cercavam Kirstie como soldados valentes, enquanto Callum ameaçava Roderick com uma de suas facas. Onde estavam os adultos? Deviam estar por perto, ou as crianças não estariam ali. Por que não agiam? Kirstie estava perdendo sangue.

Enquanto todos se mantinham firmes contra Roderick, Robbie, o mais ágil, correu até Payton e cortou as cordas que mantinham seus braços presos. Ele também deixou uma faca ao alcance de suas mãos. Gib e Wattie estavam tão interessados no que acontecia com Roderick e Kirstie, que nem notavam a ação do menino. Era como se o inusitado embate os fascinasse. Ou, deduzindo que os aliados de Payton já haviam cercado a clareira onde estavam, estavam paralisados de pavor.

Covardes como eram, os dois trocaram algumas palavras em voz baixa e decidiram fugir sem fazer alarde. Roderick poderia cuidar de si mesmo... ou ir para o inferno.

E ele parecia disposto a defender-se, porque sacou a espada e investiu contra Callum. Kirstie jogou o menino no chão e atirou-se sobre ele, usando o próprio corpo como escudo. Um som muito singular soou bem perto de seu ouvido, algo como um zunido, e depois um tropel. Passos... Muitos passos. Roderick tentara atingi-la com sua espada, mas os aliados de Payton chegavam para contê-lo... ou matá-lo.

O momento do confronto chegara.

206

Kirstie ergueu a cabeça e compreendeu a origem do som que ouvira pouco antes. Não havia sido a espada de Roderick, mas uma flecha. Uma flecha que agora se encontrava em um dos olhos do monstro. Roderick tinha uma expressão horrorizada, mas não emitiu um único som antes de cair inerte.

Callum a empurrou para o lado e levantou-se.

— Simon, você o matou! — ele gritou. — Matou a besta!

— Sim, fui eu — o menino confirmou orgulhoso, ainda segurando o arco.

— Mas eu queria matá-lo. Esse direito era meu.

— Ele matou meu pai, o bastardo, e tudo porque meu pai me preveniu sobre o que ele fazia com os meninos.

Callum respirou fundo, como se estivesse resignado.

— Está bem, reconheço que tem razão. Mas quando aprendeu a usar um arco? Quase acertou Kirstie!

Os irmãos de Payton o punham sentado ao lado de Kirstie, e ele pôde ouvir a resposta do menino.

— Eu nunca erro um tiro. Jamais erro quando atiro alguma coisa, seja o que for. Meu pai costumava dizer que nunca antes encontrara alguém com a mesma pontaria.

— Pena não ter mais flechas, ou poderia ter matado também aqueles homens que o surraram — Brenda comentou com inocência. — eu os vi fugir.

— Você os viu? — Payton murmurou com voz fraca.

— sim, e também ouvi o que diziam. Eles deduziram que os homens estavam aqui e acharam melhor ir embora para outro lugar.

— Que lugar?

— Foram para a fronteira. Eles querem roubar, e para isso foram se juntar aos Armstrong.

207

— Tem certeza de que eles disseram esse nome? Armstrong? — Payton insistiu, lutando contra o riso por saber que a dor seria insuportável, caso deixasse escapar uma gargalhada como faziam os outros homens.

— Sim, foi o que eles disseram. Os Armstrong, ladrões implacáveis e bandidos violentos. Acha que eles vão voltar?

— Não, mocinha. Nunca mais.

Imaginando qual seria o motivo de tantas gargalhadas num momento de tão grande tensão, Kirstie logo deduziu qual seria a explicação.

— Mais um primo, não é? — Ela balançou a cabeça e riu com os outros.

208

Capítulo XXI

Payton decidiu que seu tio Eric estava certo. Não havia nada de agradável em acordar com uma espada na garganta.

Quieto, ele olhava para os oito homens cercando seu leito e tentava adivinhar que motivos teriam para estar ali. Depois de quinze dias de paz e tranqüilidade após o confronto com Roderick, que problemas enfrentaria agora?

Depois de olhar atentamente para os rostos dos desconhecidos, ele imaginou ter encontrado a resposta para sua presença. Aqueles eram os parentes de Kirstie. Todos tinham os mesmos traços que tantas vezes beijara no rosto da mulher adormecida a seu lado.

Ao sentir que ela se movia, Payton julgou ser melhor preveni-la.

— Temos companhia, amor.

— Oh, céus! — Kirstie apertou os lençóis contra o corpo e olhou para seus familiares. — bom dia, pai. Vejo que trouxe os rapazes...

— Sim — confirmou Ekick Kinloch,, o mais velho do grupo. — Soubemos que foi ferida.

209

Depois, recebemos sua mensagem informando que seu marido foi morto, que você foi ferida, mas está bem, e que Eudard já estava aqui, e por isso não devíamos nos preocupar.

— E não deviam mesmo. Recebi todos os cuidados necessários. A propósito, quero que conheçam...

— Sir Payton Murray — adiantou-se o pai dela. — Sim, já ouvi falar nele. Um idiota.

— Não devia insultar um homem em sua própria casa.

— Nem que ele esteja na cama com minha única filha?

— Ele também foi ferido, pai. Vivemos momentos difíceis aqui.

— E por isso tiveram de confortar um ao outro — sir Elrick disparou agressivo.

— Por favor, me escutem. Não sabem quem é sir Payton Murray. E ele tem o direito de saber ao menos os nomes dos homens que invadem sua casa armados de espadas. Sir Payton, estes são meu pai, sir Elrick Kinloch, e meus irmãos, Pedair, Steven, Colm, Malcolm, Blair, Aiden e Aiken.

— Espero que me desculpem por não me levantar para cumprimentá-los.

— Payton, estou tentando acalmar minha família.

— Mesmo? Não notei.

— Pai, agora que já foram apresentados, pode nos deixar sozinhos por um momento para...

— Não. Já ficou sozinha com ele por tempo demais. E eu não poderia sair, mesmo que quisesse.

— Por que não?

— Porque alguém mantém uma faca apontada para o meu traseiro.

Kirstie suspirou.

210

— Callum, esses são meu pai e meus irmãos. Eles não vão me machucar.

— Não estou preocupado com você, lady Kirstie. Vim para proteger sir Payton

— Oh, não...

A voz de Eudard atraiu a atenção de todos para a porta.

— Ah, aí está o valente guardião da virtude da irmã — disparou sir Elrick.

—vou ter de providenciar uma tranca para essa porta — Payton comentou em voz baixa.

— Pai, por que não vem comigo ao salão? — eudard convidou-o. — Alice está preparando o desjejum.

— E deixar esses dois sozinhos?

— Eles precisam de um pouco de privacidade, caso ainda não tenha notado. Não podem conversar aqui. Não nessas circunstâncias.

— Talvez eu não queira conversar. Só quero dar algumas ordens e fazer algumas ameaças para assegurar que serei obedecido.

— Certo, pai. Mas eu quero conversar com você. Venha, vamos para o salão.

— Eudard...

\- Pai, por favor, seja razoável. Elrick suspirou.

— Muito bem, mas antes mande esse menino afastar a faca do meu traseiro.

— Callum! — Kirstie e Eudard gritaram ao mesmo tempo. O menino obedeceu resignado.

— Está com fome, rapaz? — perguntou sir Elrick.

— Sim. Eu sempre estou com fome.

211

— Muito bem, vamos comer. Sabe que não pode derrubar um homem apontando uma faca para o seu traseiro, não é?

— Sim, lan já me disse isso. Ele está me preparando para ser um cavaleiro e defender a honra dos mais fracos.

— Que bom. Precisamos de gente assim.

Aos poucos, o quarto foi se esvaziando, e Kirstie e Payton puderam sair da cama e vestir as roupas que haviam deixado sobre as cadeiras.

Payton desceu a escada dominado por um humor sombrio. Havia planejado pedi-la em casamento quando ambos estivessem recuperados de seus ferimentos, e agora... Agora ela nunca saberia se o marido estava a seu lado por vontade própria, ou porque sua família o obrigara a desposá-la.

Assim que entrou no salão, Payton ouviu a voz ressonante de sir Elrick.

— Eudard me contou que você pretende se casar com minha filha. Disse isso a ele logo que o recebeu em sua casa, e por isso ele não o matou ou castrou.

— Sim, eu realmente disse isso. Planejava fazer minha proposta nos próximos dias.

— Não teve tempo para pedi-la em casamento enquanto estavam nus naquela cama? Pelo que sei, já estão juntos há mais de um mês.

— Ela ainda era casada. Agora que é uma viúva, nada mais impede que sejamos unidos pelos laços do matrimônio.

— Sim, ela é viúva. E quero que saiba que sou grato por ter matado o bastardo.

— Não fui eu. Estava amarrado, sangrando e quase desacordado

212

quando a vida do monstro chegou ao fim. Simon fez o serviço pelo bem da humanidade.

— Você o preparou para isso e manteve minha filha protegida. Teria sido melhor se houvesse mantido também sua calça no lugar, mas isso não muda o fato de que Kirstie ainda está viva graças a você. Por isso não o matei naquela cama.

— Agradeço pela demonstração de controle emocional.

— Callum, será que pode sair com Aiken, meu filho, e encontrar um padre?

— Não, pai! — Kirstie protestou da porta. — Não pode fazer isso.

— Ah, sim, eu posso. Vamos, cumpram a minha ordem, meninos. Nãovou mudar de idéia.

— Pai... — Kirstie persistiu, embora os dois garotos já houvessem saído. — Não sou mais nenhuma donzela. Fui uma mulher casada, e agora sou uma viúva.

— E daí?

— Bem, não é incomum que mulheres nessas circunstâncias... bem... forniquem de vez em quando sem que ninguém preste atenção a elas.

— Eu presto atenção. E todos nós sabemos que nunca foi mulher daquele bastardo com quem se casou.

— Payton, diga alguma coisa!

— Não. Eles nos encontraram na cama, nus. O que posso dizer?

Payton não ia protestar. Kirstie olhou para lan, que acabara de entrar no salão, e notou que ele sorria. Todos de sua família estavam sérios, inflexíveis... Até Eudard parecia solene. Não tinha aliados. Estava sozinha.

213

— Pai, por favor, não precisa apontar a espada para Payton — Kirstie se queixou ao ajoelhar-se diante do padre que realizava a cerimônia de casamento.

— Não, mas ainda pode protestar. Prefiro estar prevenido.

— Ah, por que não estou surpreso com essa cena?

A voz melodiosa atraiu a atenção de todos para a porta.

— Pai! — Payton exclamou. — Mãe! Gillyanne deve ter mandado uma carta...

—Exatamente — confirmou sir Nigel Murray. — Pode continuar, padre.

Inferno! Por que ela era a única a ver que um casamento forçado não poderia produzir bons frutos? Kirstie não entendia a resignação de todos os presentes. Podia entender a felicidade das crianças, mas os adultos... Payton não parecia sequer aborrecido com a indignidade que sofria!

A cerimônia chegou ao fim, e ela respirou fundo. Estava casada com Payton Murray depois de quinze dias de viuvez. Seu primeiro marido a escolhera por ser quase uma criança, e o segundo... O segundo a desposara para evitar um golpe fatal da esposa de seu pai. O que podia ser mais triste?

Payton concluía uma conversa muito séria com o pai e o sogro, e finalmente conseguira fazê-los entender que não se casara para escapar da morte. Kirstie era a mulher de sua vida, a mulher que amava, e ateria desposado de qualquer maneira. Só gostaria de tê-la pedido em casamento com alguma privacidade, de ter a chance de fazê-la acreditar em seu amor.

— Diga a ela, Payton — seu pai sugeriu. — E comprove o que vai dizer com atos sinceros. Se realmente a ama, saberá como demonstrar esse amor.

214

—vou tentar... a partir de agora — ele respondeu, olhando em volta em busca de sua esposa. Quando olhou para a porta, Payton viu sir Gavin, Bryan e Euan. Os MacMillan chegavam para começar a aproximação com Callum, e isso tomaria parte de seu tempo. Não poderia se dedicar inteiramente a Kirstie, como gostaria de fazer, mas esperava contar com sua compreensão. Afinal, nada era mais importante para ela do que o bem estar de Callum. Depois, teriam a vida inteira para falar de amor e viver esse amor.

Kirstie havia terminado de se preparar para a noite de núpcias. A camisola era longa, porém transparente, revelando mais do que escondia, e Alice e lady Gisele, mãe de Payton, não continham a admiração diante do quadro de beleza e delicada sedução.

— Isso mesmo — disse Alice. — Tente-o agora, porque depois não se sentirá muito confortável com seu corpo.

— Depois... quando? Do que está falando?

— Do bebê, é claro.

— Bebê? Que bebê?

— Lady Gillyanne não conversou com você? Não contou sobre a gravidez? Você está esperando um filho, minha querida. Quando sangrou pela última vez?

— Bem, foi antes... Kirstie se deu conta de que há muito não menstruava e sentou-se na cama, sentindo as pernas trêmulas. — Há algum tempo. Oh, céus...

— Payton vai ficar muito feliz — Gisele garantiu eufórica.

— Afinal, por que a surpresa? — Alice tentou animá-la. — Você e ele são frutos de solo fértil.

— Sim, mas... Payton vai se sentir ainda mais obrigado a viver comigo agora.

215

— Obrigado? Não seja tola! — Gisele censurou-a com firmeza. — Compreendo que seja insegura, depois de tudo que viveu e testemunhou, mas meu Payton não é como seu antigo marido. Ele é um homem bom, correto e generoso. Talvez não saiba, mas ele nunca gerou um bastardo. Seu controle é quase uma lenda entre os membros da sociedade, embora ele não o tenha exercitado com você. Devia parar para pensar nisso. Por que com você foi diferente?

— Bem, a paixão sempre foi muito... forte entre nós.

— Payton conhece o desejo e a luxúria há muito tempo, e nunca plantou sua semente em nenhuma outra mulher. Ele lutou por você, arriscou a própria vida... Precisa de mais provas? Por que não acredita que ele a ama?

Uma pequenina luz de esperança começou a ganhar força no peito de Kirstie. Amor? Seria possível?

— Fale com ele, minha criança — Gisele continuou. — Confesse seu amor. Diga o que quer, o que espera dele, e ouça o que ele tem a dizer. Garanto que os resultados dessa conversa serão surpreendentes. E espere para falar sobre o bebê somente depois de terem conversado, ou jamais saberá se ele a aceitou por você ou pela criança.

Kirstie ainda considerava os conselhos de Gisele, quando se viu sozinha no quarto. Era hora de parar de sentir pena de si mesma e conquistar a felicidade que merecia ter. Já havia sofrido demais, mas tinha a satisfação de saber que salvara muitas almas do sofrimento.

Sim, agora era sua vez de ser feliz... e só encontraria a felicidade ao lado de Payton, seu marido. Seu único e verdadeiro amor.

Horas depois, quando subiu ao quarto e a encontrou vestida

216

com a sedutora camisola, Payton quase não conseguiu conterse. Mas Kirstie insistia em conversar e, interessado em conquistá-la realmente, ele decidiu fazer sua vontade.

— Como foi o encontro de Callum com sir Gavin?

— Bastante produtivo. Os dois se entenderam bem, e logo nosso garoto estará pronto para ir conhecer o lar de sua família. Seu novo lar.

Estava feliz por ele, mas odiava pensar que em breve se separariam.

— Sir Gavin o aceitou, apesar de tudo que aconteceu?

— Sim, sem nenhuma hesitação. Ele até perguntou se Callum já havia ido urinar no túmulo do miserável.

— Não!

— sim. Felizmente, tudo acabou bem para todos, meu amor. Agora nós temos de buscar a nossa felicidade.

Meu amor? Payton a chamara de amor? E falava em buscar a felicidade... com ela? Estaria sonhando?

— Payton, eu...

— Sim? Quer me dizer alguma coisa? Fale, minha querida. Estou ouvindo.

— Quero dizer que... Quero perguntar...

— Escute, Kirstie, se quer saber se me casei com você por obrigação, minha resposta é não. Eu a teria desposado de qualquer maneira, com ou sem a presença de seu pai.

— Mas...

— Por favor, ouça o que tenho para lhe dizer. Eu sempre quis me casar com você. Eudard sabe disso. Conversamos sobre o assunto logo que ele chegou aqui.

— Bem, isso explica a atitude de meu irmão diante do nosso relacionamento. Quanto ao que sinto...

217

— Sim?

— Preciso de você, Payton. Quero vê-lo a meu lado todas as manhãs, quando acordar, e à noite, antes de dormir. Quero envelhecer a seu lado e criar nossos filhos... quero que me ame

como eu o amo.

— Você me ama?

— com todas as forças do meu coração. Como nunca pensei ser capaz de amar alguém.

— Oh, Kirstie... — Ele a abraçou com lágrimas nos olhos. — Também amo você, minha doce esposa. Desde que a vi, não penso em outra coisa se não em tê-la comigo para sempre, até o último de meus dias. Quero dormir e acordar a seu lado, ter filhos com você e...

— Payton, já que falou em filhos... Você se importaria de ter muitos?

— Não. Por quê?

— Sua mãe e Alice estiveram conversando comigo sobre fertilidade. Parece que nós dois carregamos essa tendência.

— Que bom. Mais uma indicação de que nossa união é abençoada.

— sim, de fato...

— Kirstie, está tentando me dizer alguma coisa?

— Sim, eu...

— Kirstie, por favor! Está me deixando aflito. Por acaso...

— Bem, Vai ter de aprender a controlar sua ansiedade. Precisa esperar e...

— Não sei esperar. Não sou paciente.

— Lamento, meu adorado marido, mas a natureza não se curva ao seu desejo. Terá de esperar pelo menos sete meses até poder ter nos braços seu primeiro herdeiro.

— Sete... Então... Você está grávida?

— Sim, meu amor. Estou esperando um filho seu. Naquele momento Kirstie teve certeza de que era realmente amada pelo marido. Quando um homem chora de alegria nos braços da esposa, só pode ter por ela o mais puro e pleno dos sentimentos. Amor.

Finalmente, Payton encontrara seu anjo. Um anjo das terras altas que chegara para iluminar sua vida.

 **Fim.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Murray 08 - Highland Barbarian**

 **Hannah Howell**

 _Escócia, 1471._

 _Determinada, ela foi em busca do homem de sua vida!_

Sir Edmund MacEnroy encontrava-se diante do altar com uma noiva escolhida a dedo. Meiga e tímida, seria uma dama respeitável para cuidar do castelo e uma ótima mãe para seus filhos ilegítimos. E o mais importante: não lhe despedaçaria o coração nem lhe desintegraria a vida. Contudo, as núpcias foram interrompidas por uma ruiva bela e corajosa que trazia consigo dois bebês. Alegava ser a esposa dele e acusava-o de ser o pai dos gêmeos. Viera reclamar seus direitos, acompanhada de sete irmãos corpulentos.

Ilsa Cameron MacEnroy cansara-se de esperar pela volta do belo homem que a seduzira e com quem se casara. Resolvida a fazer valer seus direitos, saiu a procura do pai de seus filhos, a quem amava apaixonadamente. Atônita por não ser nem ao menos reconhecida, soube que Edmund perdera a memória. O novo desafio seria recuperar o passado e vencer a relutância do marido em romper as barreiras dos sentimentos!

Capítulo I

Escócia

Primavera de 1471

Ilsa suspirou. Oito de seus catorze irmãos irromperam em seu chalé, com as costumeiras expressões reprovativas. Nenhum deles aprovara sua decisão de mudar-se do castelo. Não entendiam que a superproteção fraterna a constrangia. Embora a visitassem diariamente, Ilsa regozijava-se com a liberdade que ali encontrara, mesmo receando perdê-la.

— Dentro de uma quinzena, terá se passado um ano — Sigimor, o irmão mais velho, abaixou-se perto dos sobrinhos, ao lado de Somerled, seu gêmeo.

— Eu sei.

Ilsa deixou duas jarras enormes de cerveja sobre a mesa ampla do recinto principal. Tanto os bancos quanto a mesa tinham sido feitos para acomodar todos eles, assim como a sala de estar que tomava quase todo o pavimento térreo. Nos fundos do chalé havia uma cozinha, uma pequena lavanderia, um quarto de banho e um dormitório para a dama de companhia. Em seus aposentos, no mezanino, Ilsa ocupava-se com o que lhe dava prazer. Pressentia, com desalento, que os irmãos a forçariam a abandonar o lar de sua independência.

— Os meninos precisam do pai. — Sigimor fitou o sobrinho, Finlay, que agarrava seu dedo.

— Catorze tios não são o bastante? — Ilsa resmungou e trouxe oito canecas de estanho com tampa.

— O pai deles é fidalgo, tem propriedades e dinheiro. Os filhos têm direito à herança.

— Acredito que o pai deles não seja da mesma opinião. — Ilsa fez um esforço para esconder a dor. — Meu irmão gostaria de ver-me rastejar diante do homem que me abandonou?

Sigimor suspirou e juntou-se aos irmãos ao redor da mesa. Ilsa serviu pão, queijo e um bolo achatado de aveia feito sem fermento.

— Nada disso, minha irmã. Quero que reivindique apenas as prerrogativas da lei para os filhos dele.

Ilsa inspirou fundo e sentou-se ao lado de Tait, seu gêmeo. Seus irmãos sabiam como atingir seu ponto fraco. Os filhos.

— Talvez na próxima semana — Ilsa procurou adiar o inevitável, mas os irmãos recUsaram, sacudindo a cabeça.

— Queremos resolver isso logo. Partiremos amanhã.

— Mas...

— Devo admitir que estou bastante desapontado com o rapazola.

— Ele não é uma criança. Tem a sua idade. - Sigimor ignorou-a.

— Acreditei na história de que ele precisava resolver o problema de uma ameaça e preparar o castelo para a esposa. Ainda bem que insisti em realizarmos o enlace por contrato e na apresentação de documentos. Ele não poderá ignorá-la e nem aos meninos. Temos meios de fazê-lo honrar os compromissos que assumiu. Não me agrada pensar que minha única irmã ainda gosta dele. Isso é péssimo.

— A maior tolice foi ter a ilusão de que ele gostava de mim. Por um momento esqueci que sou muito magra, pequena e ruiva. Ele estava apenas interessado em conquistar e deflorar mais uma donzela.

— Isso não faz sentido, Ilsa — Tait argumentou. — Se pretendesse escapar das conseqüências, ele teria se oposto a revelar-nos onde mora.

— E quem lhe dá a certeza de que as informações foram verdadeiras? —- Ilsa balançou a cabeça em um gesto de dúvida. — Podemos presumir que a palavra dele não tem muito valor.

— Iremos mesmo assim — Sigimor afirmou. — Se descobrirmos que tudo não passou de um punhado de mentiras, não descansaremos enquanto não o apanharmos. — Os outros sete murmuraram concordâncias. — Somerled ficará aqui, assim como Alexander, cuja esposa espera o primeiro filho. Eles tomarão conta dos mais novos. Eu, Gilbert, Ranulph, Elyas, Tait, Tainhas, Brice e Bronan iremos com nossa irmã. Estou pensando em levar alguns dos nossos homens e certo número de primos.

— Mas isso é quase um exército! — Ilsa protestou.

— O que fará valer nossas palavras, mas poderá não ser ameaçador o suficiente.

Ilsa tentou demover os irmãos do intento, sem nada conseguir. Depois de eles terem saído, escondeu o rosto entre as mãos e lutou contra a vontade de chorar. Já derramara lágrimas em demasia. Um toque nos ombros a fez erguer a cabeça. Era Gail, sua dama de companhia e a ama-de-leite que a ajudava a saciar a fome dos meninos. A moça fora brutalmente estuprada. Além de rejeitada pela família, perdera a criança resultante da gravidez indesejável. Gail ficara com horror de homens, vivia em tensão constante e sofria muito por todas as perdas. Ela sempre se escondia quando os irmãos de Ilsa apareciam para uma visita.

— A senhora precisa ir — Gail sussurrou.

— Eu sei. Entendo que tenho feito papel de tola. Ele não voltou nem mandou notícias. — Ilsa suspirou. — Fiz o impossível para jogar o sofrimento no fundo do coração e encher a cova de pedras. Não gostaria de ver tudo florescer como um canteiro de ervas daninhas.

Gail pegou no colo Finlay, que berrava sem parar, entregou o à mãe e socorreu Cearnach. Por alguns momentos Ilsa saboreou a paz das duas amamentando as crianças. Mas ao fitar os olhos azuis, belos e grandes, de seus filhos, a recordação do homem que os gerara fez a dor ressurgir, lancinante. Quiçá incurável.

Sentira-se amada, desejada e bela durante algumas semanas alucinantes. Aos vinte anos, considerada solteirona por muitas pessoas, conhecera um homem atraente que a fizera suspirar. Deveria ter desconfiado. Homens bonitos não se aproximavam de jovens insignificantes como ela. Ficara cega pela necessidade de amar. Acertar as contas com ele, conforme a imposição dos irmãos, somente a faria aumentar a convicção sobre a própria idiotia.

Como se a houvesse esquecido em um só momento.

— Essa é uma atitude necessária por caIlsa dos meninos. — Gail apoiou Cearnach no ombro estreito e esfregou-lhe as costas.

— Também sei disso. — Ilsa fez o mesmo com Finlay. — Não posso roubar-lhes o direito hereditário. Bem, isso se houver algum direito. Poderemos acabar descobrindo que o belo senhor nos contou um monte de mentiras. Gail, acredito que terá de vir conosco.

— Está bem. Não tenho receio de seus irmãos. Se eu me escondo, é por eles serem muito grandes e ocuparem a sala inteira. Nem sempre encontro lugar para ficar. — Gail franziu a testa. — Não me sinto bem em um lugar apinhado de homens. Sei que seus irmãos nunca me fariam mal, o que não impede que eu continue com os meus receios.

— O que é facilmente compreensível.

— A senhora ainda ama aquele homem?

— Acho que sim. Veja que loucura. Chego a pensar que eu gostaria de encontrar aquele patife não só para o bem dos meninos, mas por mim mesma. Preciso encarar o diabo bem dentro dos olhos e comprovar minha ingenuidade. Se pudesse, eu me esconderia nas sombras e o faria sofrer.

Gail deu uma risadinha.

Pobre Gail. Mas ela se recuperaria, mesmo que as cicatrizes permanecessem. Ilsa concluiu a reflexão com um firme propósito. Se encontrasse novamente o amor, seria mais esperta e mais dura. Não se tornaria, mais uma vez, vítima de um sonho idiota.

— Meus filhos precisam de mãe.

— Ora, mas não é que está falando sozinho de novo?

Sir Edmund MacEnroy sorriu para o irmão Angus, sentado à sua direita. À esquerda, o irmão Antony ou Nanty, como fora apelidado. Eles tinham vindo para assistir ao seu casamento, o que lhe agradara sobremaneira. Gostaria mais ainda de conversar com Connor, seu irmão mais velho. Mas Connor viera com Gillyanne, sua esposa e que estava grávida. Apesar dos protestos da jovem dama, insistira para que ela descansasse e acompanhara-a até os aposentos que ocupariam. Edmund almejou poder trocar algumas palavras com ele antes da cerimônia.

— Estou em dúvida quanto a esse matrimônio — Edmund afirmou.

— Achei que fosse desposar essa jovem por vontade própria.

— Não nego o fato. Apenas preciso não esquecer os motivos que me levaram a essa decisão.

— É uma jovem bonita e calada — Nanty deduziu.

— Também de trato fácil e obediente — Edmund disse. — Casta.

— O oposto da primeira esposa — Angus murmurou.

— Exatamente como eu queria. Anabelle foi uma desgraça. Margaret será uma bênção. — Enfadonha e provavelmente fria. — Um bom dote e uma propriedade excelente.

— Ela sabe a respeito das crianças? — Angus quis saber.

— Ah-ah. Eu os apresentei a Margaret e ela não pareceu incomodar-se. O pai dela não ficou muito satisfeito a princípio. Acalmou-se ao saber que somente Alice era legítima. Qualquer filho homem gerado por sua filha poderá ser meu herdeiro.

— Desconfio de que não se trata do mesmo amor que uniu Connor e Gilly, não é? — Nanty supôs.

— Não. Pensei que tivesse encontrado o verdadeiro amor com Anabelle. Mas tudo não passou de uma maldição. Nem todos os homens podem ter a sorte de Connor, embora a desejemos. — Os irmãos resmungaram seus apoios. — Agora eu procuro apenas um pouco de alegria e muita paz.

Edmund ignorou os olhares penalizados dos irmãos. Já se lamentara o suficiente. Dispensava a piedade alheia. Sofrera bastante e estava na hora de voltar a ter uma vida normal. Vagueara por muito tempo depois do fracasso de seu casamento com Anabelle. Mergulhara na bebedeira e na devassidão, o que resultara em uma porção de filhos. Somente a pequena Alice era legítima, embora às vezes ele chegasse a duvidar do fato. Depois do milagre de recuperar o juízo, sofrera um ataque e fora largado agonizante. Os meses de convalescença deixaram-lhe muito tempo para pensar. O que o levaram a planejar um casamento com Margaret Campbell. Garantiu a si mesmo que seria o passo mais correto.

Era bem tarde quando Edmund conseguiu falar a sós com Connor. Chegara a pensar em desmarcar o encontro, depois dos olhares de censura do irmão e de Gilly durante o jantar com Margaret e família. Temia que Connor tentasse dissuadi-lo de suas intenções. Sua própria incerteza talvez não resistisse à persuasão. Sentados em frente à lareira e bebericando vinho, Edmund fitava Connor com precaução.

— Tem certeza do que pretende fazer, Edmund? Não o achei muito inclinado por ela.

— Isso não deixa de ser uma verdade, mas é o que me convém no momento.

— Não estará sendo instigado pelo seu sofrimento ou pela perda de memória?

— A maioria das minhas feridas está cicatrizada. Meu coração virou pedra. Quanto às lembranças, ainda existem pontos obscuros relacionados ao período anterior e posterior ao ataque. Mas nada disso tem a ver com o casamento. — Edmund suspirou e tomou mais um gole da bebida. — Nem todos homens têm a sua felicidade de poder encontrar uma mulher como Gillyanne. Eu tentei e falhei miseravelmente. Agora procuro somente a paz. Quero uma mulher que tome conta do meu lar e dos meus filhos, e que me sirva no leito, quando eu estiver disposto. Nada mais.

— Então, por que precisava falar comigo?

— Bem, não o vejo há meses... — Edmund desistiu de faltar com a verdade ao ver o olhar divertido de Connor. — Acredito que, como um garoto, eu gostaria de ouvir a sua aprovação.

Connor anuiu.

— Porém não vejo nenhum garoto na minha frente. Mas sim um homem adulto capaz de raciocinar e concluir se está certo ou não.

— Não vai me dar sua opinião, não é mesmo?

— Não acho que lhe agradaria ouvi-la e creio que nem quer saber do meu ponto de vista. De acordo com os costumes, foi ao encontro de um bom casamento que lhe trará dinheiro, terras e uma noiva virginal. E, por isso, merecerá congratulações de todos.

— Mas não as suas nem as de Gilly.

— Edmund, não posso decifrar o que se passa no seu coração. Apesar do que me disse, não sei o que deseja ou o que está procurando. Para ser franco, fiquei olhando para a jovem apagada que foi objeto da sua escolha e imaginei de quanto em quanto tempo meu irmão se lembrará de que tem uma esposa.

Edmund deu uma risada.

— Talvez de mês em mês, mas é do que preciso. Entretanto há alguma coisa que me atormenta e enfraquece minha resolução. Uma daquelas memórias perdidas tentando atravessar a névoa da minha mente. Quanto mais a data do matrimônio se aproxima, o tormento fica mais agudo. Ultimamente tenho sonhos estranhos, cujo sentido não consigo decifrar.

— Quais as imagens que aparecem neles?

— Coisas absurdas. A noite passada sonhei com um elfo escarlate que me espetava e amaldiçoava. O duende afirmava que era necessário aclarar minha mente, antes de que eu cometesse uma estupidez. Depois vi uma porção de demônios ruivos, talvez uma dúzia deles. Ameaçavam-me dizendo que, se eu não me comportasse com dignidade, cortariam minhas pernas. Por um breve momento, tudo pareceu bem, até que o primeiro golpe foi dado. Acordei suado e com o gosto amargo da morte na minha boca.

— Posso entender isso perfeitamente. Temos consciência de que morreremos algum dia. Mas ser atacado no escuro por desconhecidos que o deixam à morte por motivos ignorados deixaria qualquer homem apavorado.

— Sei disso — Edmund anuiu —, mas eu também gostaria de acordar e descobrir na memória quem é quem.

— Ora, vamos. De elfos e demônios eu não entendo. Gilly poderia nos dizer algo. Talvez seja uma artimanha da sua mente para forçá-lo a lembrar. Por isso o aviso para afastar a névoa e tudo mais. Uma alternativa seria adiar o casamento.

— Sonhar com elfos escarlates não representaria uma justificativa convincente.

— Poderíamos alegar a volta da sua memória. Conte a sir Campbell sobre o pressentimento do perigo depois do que lhe aconteceu. E pelo fato das lembranças estarem prestes a surgir, seria melhor esperar para descobrir qual é esse perigo.

Edmund conservou-se em silêncio por alguns momentos, fitando as chamas da lareira. A proposta de Connor era boa. Os sonhos estranhos dos últimos tempos poderiam de fato significar que começava a lembrar-se do assalto que sofrera.

Ora! O que importava se conseguisse lembrar-se dos fatos antes ou após o casamento? O perigo era só dele, mas se houvesse um prolongamento, atingiria tanto a noiva com a esposa.

— Isso de nada adiantaria, Connor. Acarretaria mais problemas do que soluções. O risco é exclusividade minha.

— E se estiver errado?

— De qualquer maneira, Margaret já está comprometida por ser minha noiva. Não adiantaria adiar agora.

— Tem razão. Talvez seja mais fácil protegê-la como sua esposa. Pelo visto, eu não o ajudei o suficiente. Vejo que ainda está indeciso. No passado, eu o cumprimentaria tendo em vista a genealogia, as terras e o dote de sua noiva. Depois de casar-me com Gilly, perdi essa cegueira.

— Se Gilly tivesse feito da sua vida um inferno como Anabelle fez da minha? Voltaria a confiar em uma jovem e lhe daria poderes outra vez?

— Claro que não. Lamento que tenha passado por isso.

— Portanto é preferível uma esposa inexpressiva cuja presença não seja notada a uma que rasgue nosso coração em pedaços.

Connor foi até a porta e virou-se.

— Terá até amanhã cedo para decidir-se.

— Qual seria essa decisão?

— Nada de matrimônio.

Edmund pensou nas palavras de Connor até o amanhecer. Dormiu muito pouco, perturbado pelo sonho estranho e pela apreensão. Aquela insistente preocupação não era uma constante de seu caráter.

Até começarem aqueles pesadelos, contentara-se com a escolha da esposa e com os planos do futuro. O que o intrigava era não atinar com o significado de elfos escarlates e demônios ígneos.

Edmund criticou a si mesmo por haver perdido a aurora e pediu o banho. Não sentira vontade de levar as jovens permissivas de Clachthrom para a cama, e isso o mantivera no celibato por quase um ano. Em poucas horas estaria casado. Seria uma maneira de resolver o problema.

Companhias constantes e os preparativos finais para o banquete de núpcias mantiveram-no ocupado. Felizmente.

Edmund venceu o trajeto até a igreja, caminhando ao lado de Connor. Começou a duvidar de sua aptidão para ir às cegas até o altar, desposar sua noiva e terminar logo com tudo. Percebeu que o irmão pretendia dizer-lhe algo.

— Bem, o que há?

— Eu preferia que houvesse optado pela terceira alternativa — Connor murmurou. — E Gilly também.

— Por quê?

— Gilly diz que Margaret é dócil, tímida e obediente. E... também vazia.

— O que ela quis dizer com isso? Connor deu de ombros.

— Margaret é uma jovem vazia de sentimentos.

— Mas isso é ótimo. — Edmund mostrou descaso. — Eu já tive minha cota emocional. Anabelle me afogou em emoções. Boas e más. A calmaria será uma boa mudança.

— Margaret pode ser uma esposa maçante.

— Não me importo. — Edmund desviou o olhar da expressão descrente do irmão. — Poderei não encontrar fogo na cama de minha mulher. Quando, porém, eu decidir fazer amor, tenho certeza de que a encontrarei à minha espera. Poderá não me receber com muito entusiasmo, mas também não receberá mais ninguém, seja homem ou mulher.

— Surpreendeu Anabelle com alguma mulher?

— Sim. Embora a moça tenha fugido, houve tempo para certificar-me de que não se tratava de um homem. Anabelle achou muita graça no assunto. Confirmou que ela e a garota tinham sido amantes por vários anos. Tentou convencer-me de que não poderia acusá-la de adultério. Connor, eu poderia passar dias e dias contando as histórias sobre Anabelle. Seus amantes, seus acessos, sua teia de lamentações e suas fugas. Foi como se eu tentasse, todos os dias, sobreviver em meio a uma tempestade implacável. Depois disso, o enfado tem um quê de suavidade.

Edmund sentiu alívio por Connor encerrar o assunto. Não queria restaurar detalhes trágicos do passado, embora a lembrança não lhe permitisse duvidar do acerto na escolha de Margaret.

Quando se ajoelhou ao lado da noiva, as dúvidas retornaram.

Embora sem nenhuma explicação plausível, uma voz interior o advertia do erro que estava para cometer. A mão de Margaret na sua era fria e seca, e sua expressão, tranqüila. Ou vazia.

No momento em que o sacerdote perguntou se haveria algum impedimento, houve um zunzum na porta de entrada e ouviu-se uma voz clara e irada de mulher:

— Acredito ter um, ou melhor, dois motivos!

Chocado, Edmund virou-se e arregalou os olhos. Uma mulher magra e pequena aproximava-se pela nave central, sacudindo uma brilhante cabeleira vermelha. Atrás dela, marchavam oito homens corpulentos, carrancudos e igualmente ruivos. A jovem carregava uma trouxa. A seu lado, uma moça morena e também de baixa estatura carregava outra.

— Ora vejam, Edmund. — Connor deu um sorriso débil e começou a erguer-se. — Suas fantasias eram proféticas.

— O quê?

— Não sonhou com um elfo escarlate e uma tropa de demônios ígneos?

Edmund decidiu que, assim que descobrisse o que estava acontecendo, daria um soco no estômago do irmão zombeteiro.

Capítulo II

Ilsa teve a nítida impressão de que poderia morrer de tanta dor. Seus irmãos, assim como ela mesma, tinham ficado irados ao descobrir que o proprietário das terras de Clachthrom estava se casando. Passados os primeiros minutos de estupefação, ela só desejara uma coisa. Voltar para casa. Porém a idéia da retirada fora recIlsada de forma categórica pelos irmãos. Forçada por eles a entrar na pequena igreja de pedra, Ilsa dividira-se entre rezar para que fosse tarde demais e desejar que não fosse. Sua maior esperança, no entanto, fora confiar em suas inteligência e energia para que não houvesse derramamento de sangue.

Sentiu o coração partir-se em mil pedaços ao ver seu amante, pai de seus filhos, ajoelhado ao lado de uma jovem sem graça, mas bonita, murmurando os votos matrimoniais.

Ilsa foi invadida pelo ódio nascido do sofrimento e da traição. Nem mesmo podia acreditar que houvesse falado antes dos irmãos. A fúria cresceu quando viu Edmund tropeçar ao erguer-se e depois ajudar a noiva a ficar em pé. Ele a olhou aproximar-se, como se nunca a houvesse visto.

Edmund continuava tão belo como antes. Alto, atlético e forte, deslumbrava os olhos e o coração de qualquer mulher. Os cabelos longos tinham cor de mel e pendiam um pouco abaixo dos ombros largos. Testa alta, nariz reto e lábios carnudos. A mesma imagem que a perseguira durante um ano, apesar de seus esforços em bani-la da mente. Os olhos azuis profundos que a encaravam somente aumentavam sua dor. Já não havia neles o calor suave que irradiaram quando Edmund a apertara junto ao peito e prometera que em breve estariam novamente juntos. Naquele momento, eram visíveis apenas a desconfiança e a frieza.

Por que a desconhecida o lembrava de seus sonhos?

— Com que direito a senhora oIlsa interromper esta cerimônia? — Edmund procurou esconder a insegurança.

— Com o mesmo direito que o senhor me deu há um ano — Ilsa respondeu.

— Não sei do que a senhora está falando.

Que homem audacioso!

— Sigimor, mostre a ele os papéis.

O mais velho dos Cameron adiantou-se e entregou a Edmund o contrato de casamento. Os outros irmãos permaneceram atentos aos convidados, muitos dos quais murmuravam palavras de descontentamento. Ilsa procurou ignorar a palidez de Edmund depois de ler o que estava impresso no pergaminho. Notou que o homem alto e loiro ao lado de Edmund leu o documento e fitou-a com curiosidade.

— Parece verídico, Edmund — Connor murmurou.

— O que está acontecendo? — Margaret pendurou-se no braço de Edmund para espiar os papéis.

— Lamento informá-la de que seu noivo já está casado... comigo — Ilsa respondeu por Edmund. — Nós assinamos esse contrato há um ano.

— Contrato? Esses tipos de matrimônios são facilmente anulados.

Ilsa fitou a mulher, boquiaberta, mas com vontade de estapeá-la. O que mais a surpreendia era a pouca emoção demonstrada pela moça diante da possibilidade de ter sido enganada e de quase ter sido levada a uma união bígama.

Aquela frieza era inacreditável.

Ilsa não notou o menor sofrimento nos olhos azuis muito claros da noiva. Ou ela não amava o noivo, ou era uma retardada mental.

— Margaret, isso não pode ser feito com tanta facilidade assim — Edmund explicou.

— Aliás, não pode ser feito de maneira alguma — Ilsa corrigiu-o.

Desenrolou a manta de Finlay e, com o canto dos olhos, viu Gail, tão furiosa quanto ela, fazer o mesmo com Cearnach.

— Finlay e Cearnach, seus filhos. — Ilsa apontou cada um deles, enquanto falava. — Estão com três meses. Esses garotos deram-me o direito de reivindicar sua posição como meu marido. Eles também o compelem a tornar-me sua esposa diante de Deus, dos homens e de um sacerdote.

— Eles não são meus filhos!

Sigimor chegou mais perto de Edmund e resmungou, feroz. Houve um eco quando os outros sete irmãos grunhiram com ferocidade ainda maior.

Apesar de tão irada quanto eles, Ilsa agradeceu ao costume de os homens terem de deixar as armas do lado de fora da igreja.

— Não, Sigimor — Ilsa pediu e enrolou o cobertor no filho.

— Ele a insultou — Sigimor retrucou, ácido. — Ele ofendeu a todos nós.

— Isso é verdade, tanto que eu mesma gostaria de vê-lo no chão, reduzido a frangalhos. Apesar de tudo, meu irmão, tenho de impedi-lo de fazer justiça. Foi o seu incentivo que me fez vir procurá-lo para que ele honrasse suas obrigações. Moído de pancadas, ele não poderá cumprir o que prometeu. Além do mais, não seria bom para os meninos saber que o pai deles foi assassinado pelos tios.

— Como posso ser o pai deles se nem mesmo a conheço, minha senhora? — Edmund indagou com espanto genuíno.

Edmund gostaria de afastar-se daquela mulher e dos oito homens mal-encarados. Se não se tratava de um pesadelo, alguém tentava enganá-lo. Não acreditava que pudesse ter esquecido uma esposa, a despeito da gravidade de seus ferimentos. Ainda mais sendo uma jovem de brilhantes cabelos ruivos e olhos verdes estonteantes. Entrou em pânico quando Connor e o clérigo se voltaram para ele, depois de examinar os papéis, com expressões constrangidas.

— A assinatura é sua? — o sacerdote perguntou.

— É, mas...

— Este contrato diz que está comprometido com... — O religioso voltou a ler o pergaminho — ...Ilsa Cameron. — Olhou para os gêmeos. — Essa é a mulher com quem deverei casá-lo.

Antes de Edmund pensar em defender-se, os Campbell ergueram as vozes, rugindo, furiosos. Ele fitou Margaret, plácida diante do altar, e não soube o que dizer ou fazer. Notou uma certa satisfação, incompreensível, aliás, naquele olhar cristalino. E, por instinto, abaixou-se antes que um soco o atingisse. Um segundo depois, viu-se encurralado em meio a um mar de punhos fechados e ameaças de retaliação.

Ilsa recuou depressa até o fundo da igreja, seguida por Gail, que não escondia o pavor. E, ao virar-se para falar com a ama-de-leite, viu aproximar-se uma mulher bonita e grávida.

— Sou Gillyanne MacEnroy — a estranha apresentou-se. — Esposa de Connor, o grandalhão que estava ao lado de Edmund.

— Eu sou Ilsa e esta é Gail. Os bebês são filhos de Edmund.

— Eu sei. Os olhos dos três são idênticos. — Gillyanne passou a mão no braço de Gail. — Fique tranqüila. Embora estejam com muita raiva, os MacEnroy e os Cameron jamais machucariam uma jovem.

— Eu sei, porém milady não incluiu os Campbell, parentes da noiva — Gail considerou, assustada.

— É, por eles eu não garanto. — Gillyanne acariciou a penugem vermelha e encaracolada da cabeça pequena de Cearnach. — Adorável.

— Eu gostaria que eles tivessem nascido com os cabelos do pai — Ilsa murmurou e notou que a presença de Gillyanne acalmara Gail.

— Não vejo nada de errado em ser ruiva. Além do mais, os cabelos tendem a escurecer com o tempo. — Gillyanne fitou os homens e estremeceu. — Nanty acaba de cair. Ah, já se levantou.

Ilsa observou que havia mais dois homens parecidos com seu marido que lutavam junto com ele e alguns de seus irmãos contra os Campbell.

— Nanty?

— Antony, irmão de Edmund. Nós o chamamos de Nant que está à esquerda dele. Angus, outro irmão, está à direita de Connor. Andrew e Fiona, também irmãos, permaneceram em Deilcladach. Aquele que desapareceu sob uma porção de parentes da noiva também é seu irmão?

— É Elyas, mas Gilbert e Tait logo o socorrerão. Tait é meu gêmeo.

— Espero que isso não se transforme em uma inimizade familiar perene.

— O que seria uma maldição, com certeza. Sentirei muito por ter sido a caIlsa de tanto transtorno. Talvez...

— Nada de hesitações. A senhora é a esposa de Edmund.

— A senhora acredita em mim? — Ilsa surpreendeu-se.

— Claro. Meu sexto - sentido me diz que suas palavras são verdadeiras. — Gillyanne apontou Margaret. — Essa me deixa apreensiva, pois não consigo sentir nada a respeito dela. Existem pessoas, como meu marido, que parecem proteger os próprios sentimentos com um escudo, e eu não consigo ultrapassar a barreira. O que não deve ser o caso de lady Margaret. Não sinto nada por essa moça. É como se ela tivesse um buraco vazio no lugar do coração.

— Para ser sincera, achei estranho que a noiva não tivesse demonstrado reação diante do que aconteceu. Ela permaneceu calma, quase serena.

— O que, convenhamos, não é natural — Gail murmurou.

— Não é mesmo. — Gillyanne deu uma risada. — Cheguei a perceber nela um traço de raiva. Mas tão sutil que duvidei da sua existência. Fico contente por ela não fazer mais parte da família.

Ilsa analisou a ex-futura esposa de Edmund. Margaret se encontrava em pé ao lado do sacerdote, que desistira de interromper a contenda. A moça devia estar dividida entre a dor e o ódio. Entretanto sua calma era impressionante. Com as mãos entrelaçadas na frente, nem mesmo parecia incomodar-se que seus parentes estivessem apanhando ou que o incidente pudesse transformar-se em uma hostilidade sangrenta e duradoura entre famílias.

— Eu diria que ela parece divertir-se com tudo isso — Ilsa comentou em voz baixa. — Não possuo seus dons, milady, mas tenho alguma experiência em anaUsar as atitudes das pessoas. Ou, pelo menos, pensei que tivesse.

— Tem, sim, Ilsa — Gail murmurou.

— Será? Se fosse assim, eu não me teria enganado tanto com Edmund. Acreditei que ele fosse honesto, confiável, e errei por completo. Ele diz que desconhece a mim e ao nosso contrato de casamento.

— Pois posso afirmar que não se enganou. Edmund é honesto e confiável.

— Mas ele disse...

— Uma porção de bobagens. Infelizmente, ele acredita no que diz. Ilsa, Edmund foi atacado e quase morreu. Isso deve ter acontecido pouco depois de a ter deixado. Conseguiu arrastar-se até a choupana de um lavrador e dizer o nome dos irmãos. O homem enviou um mensageiro avisar Connor em Deilcladach. Fomos buscá-lo e eu fiz o que pude. Nem imaginávamos que pudesse sobreviver. De volta a Deilcladach, mandamos buscar Maldie Murray, minha tia e curandeira renomada. A despeito da grande experiência de Maldie, demorou até termos certeza de que Edmund não morreria. Edmund insistiu em voltar para cá e, quando achamos que ele poderia agüentar o longo trajeto, nós o trouxemos de volta a Clachthrom. A recuperação levou muito tempo e até hoje eu me espanto de ver como os ferimentos cicatrizaram. Entretanto as seqüelas ficaram na mente.

— Como assim?

— Ele não se lembra de nada do que aconteceu. Por que estava naquele lugar, por que sofreu o ataque e muito menos do autor da barbárie. Também pouco se recorda da pior fase do seu sofrimento e da sua cura. Sei que é difícil de acreditar, mas essa fase da vida de Edmund permanece mergulhada nas trevas.

— Não acho que a senhora esteja mentindo.

— Mas não acredita em Edmund.

— Não sei o que pensar. Esquecer uma esposa? Ele esteve comigo antes de ser atacado. Deveria lembrar-se de mim.

— Quem é que pode duvidar dos desígnios divinos? Procure impedir que o ódio e os sentimentos feridos tranquem seu coração e sua mente. Se me permite um conselho, acho que deveria tentar um recomeço. Sei que não será fácil.

— Não será. — Ilsa estremeceu quando um Campbell voou por cima dos bancos da igreja e aterrissou ao lado da porta.

— Oh, Senhor! — Gail lamentou-se. — Sigimor está possesso. Vejam como atira pessoas para todo lado.

Gillyanne deu umas risadinhas.

— Essa tolice vai acabar logo — Ilsa comentou, com um sorriso leve. — Os Campbell vão recuar quando virem quantos deles estão gemendo, amontoados pelo chão.

— Seu irmão costuma acabar com as lutas dessa maneira? — Gillyanne perguntou.

— Eles partem do princípio de que, se o inimigo não tem o bom senso de ficar quieto quando apanha, é preciso tirá-lo da frente. — Outro Campbell foi jogado de encontro à parede e Ilsa notou que o ânimo de luta dos opositores diminuía aos poucos. — Tait diz que Sigimor fica cansado de bater neles e por isso os joga longe. Ele deve tê-lo feito uma vez e comprovou os resultados, por isso adotou o processo como uma tática de batalha.

— Deve ser... Vejo que meu marido está aprovando a atitude — Gillyanne fez o comentário e olhou para Ilsa, sem dizer nada.

Ilsa sentiu-se desconfortável pelo escrutínio.

— Ilsa Cameron, pense apenas em amá-lo como tem feito. Terá de esperar muito tempo até que tudo se normalize, mas será um esforço bem empregado. Veja, o sacerdote se aventurou novamente para serenar os ânimos.

Ilsa não perguntou o significado daquelas palavras, por saber que não obteria resposta. Lady Gillyanne a aceitara sem questionar e, se quisesse relatar outros detalhes, já o teria feito.

— Ele envergonhou minha filha! — sir Lesley Campbell gritou, lançando olhares fulminantes para Edmund. — Isso foi um insulto a mim e à minha família.

— Não se tratou de uma desfeita intencional — padre Goudie interveio.

— Eu jamais poderia imaginar que tivesse uma esposa — Edmund murmurou.

— Espera que eu acredite nisso? — sir Lesley questionou, irado.

— Eu lhe contei tudo sobre os meus ferimentos e a minha falta de memória, quando tratamos deste casamento. — Edmund não teve de olhar para os Cameron para comprovar o tamanho da descrença e da suspeita nas fisionomias deles.

— Pagará por isso, MacEnroy. Minha filha deveria ser sua esposa e a senhora deste castelo.

— Pelo visto, ele não está em condições de cumprir o combinado, não é verdade? — Sigimor entrou na conversa. — Edmund MacEnroy fez um contrato matrimonial com minha irmã há um ano e as crianças dão a ela o direito de ser a esposa dele.

— Se os bebês forem mesmo dele... — sir Campbell alfinetou e afastou-se de Sigimor, que dera um passo à frente.

Padre Goudie impediu o avanço de Sigimor e fitou a família Cameron com severidade.

— Não quero mais lutas dentro da minha igreja! Os papéis trazidos por Ilsa Cameron são provas suficientes para mim. Também sei que sir Edmund esteve muito doente. Acredito nele quando diz que não se lembra de ter uma esposa. Trata-se de um erro não intencional. Não houve insulto, e desejo acabar logo com esse desatino.

Sir Campbell encheu-se de coragem e ódio ao ver Sigimor recuar.

— O senhor é um Goudie, clã aliada aos MacEnroy.

Padre Goudie permaneceu impassível, com expressão gélida.

— O senhor está me ofendendo. Sou um sacerdote. Meu compromisso principal é com Deus, com a Igreja e com a verdade. O senhor deveria acabar com suas blasfêmias e agradecer ao Senhor por sua filha ter sido poupada de descobrir que era a esposa ilegítima de um casamento bígamo.

Sir Campbell limitou-se a encarar o clérigo.

— Vamos embora, Margaret. — O pai arrastou-a pela mão. A ex-noiva passou por Edmund e deu um leve sorriso. Ele não encontrou palavras para desculpar-se. A serenidade da jovem deixava-o abismado. Mesmo que o enlace deles não houvesse sido por amor, qualquer mulher estaria pelo menos aborrecida com o incidente desagradável. O que lhe parecera uma natureza cordata e serena talvez fosse o resultado de uma mente limitada.

— No fim tudo dará certo — Margaret murmurou na passagem.

Edmund observou todos saírem atrás de Margaret, tão confusos como ele.

— O que ela quis dizer com isso?

— Talvez Margaret seja uma pessoa que sabe perdoar — padre Goudie sugeriu. — Ela entendeu que tudo não passou de um engano inocente e deseja que milorde renove os votos com lady Ilsa. Podemos começar a cerimônia?

Edmund cerrou os lábios para não acusar Goudie de ser muito ingênuo. Não lhe importavam os documentos trazidos pela mulher ruiva nem os bebês que ela carregava. Na certa, haviam preparado para ele uma grande armadilha.

— Eu não acredito... — Edmund foi arrastado por Connor para longe dos ouvidos dos Cameron. — Isso não passa de um jogo sujo, Connor.

— Pois eu não acho — o irmão retrucou. — Os papéis não são falsos. — Fitou a pequena multidão que invadia a igreja, após a saída dos Campbell. — Devem ser as testemunhas. Veja, Gillyanne está ao lado de Ilsa e parece ter acreditado nela.

— Ora, ela não gostava de Margaret.

— Para que tanta teimosia, Edmund? Não estava procurando uma esposa? Pronto, já encontrou.

— Ela não é a que eu queria.

— E por que não? Ilsa é uma jovem bonita e o presenteou com dois belos meninos. Legítimos.

— Se ela estiver dizendo a verdade. — Edmund fez uma careta e passou as mãos nos cabelos. — E também não satisfaz o modelo do que eu procurava. Não é calma nem dócil. Vejo nela sinais de temperamento forte que não me agradam nem um pouco.

— Edmund, ela veio atrás do marido que pensou que tivesse. Do marido que nunca mais deu notícias. E o encontrou prestes a casar-se com outra. Isso despertaria a ira em qualquer mulher com um mínimo de cérebro.

Edmund não defendeu Margaret da referência direta. Ele mesmo não a entendia.

— Ela é franzina e ruiva. — Edmund praguejou ao sentir o tapa do irmão na nuca.

— Isso não impediu que a achasse encantadora há um ano. Ela pode não ser meiga ou serena, e suas curvas não serem pronunciadas. Mas os meninos lhe serão muito úteis. Se eu estiver certo, não haverá dote, o que também não o incomodou quando a conheceu. — Connor arqueou uma sobrancelha. — Algum outro argumento?

Edmund tinha vários, mas Connor os rebateria com igual vigor. Afinal, o arrazoado final sempre seria que ele não hesitara em empenhar a palavra com Ilsa e seus irmãos. Ou pelo menos era no que os Cameron acreditavam.

— Como posso saber que assinei os documentos por minha livre e espontânea vontade?

— Não pode e nem se lembra. O contrato é verdadeiro e não há sinal de artifícios ilegais. Por isso deverá proferir os votos matrimoniais diante de um sacerdote. Se for algum truque, nada mais inteligente de que ficar com Ilsa bem à vista. Ora, Edmund. Diz que não se lembra dela, mas também se esqueceu de quem o atacou. Case-se com Ilsa. Se descobrir que se tratava de um engodo ou de uma mentira, o matrimônio poderá ser anulado a qualquer hora. Por enquanto, entre no jogo.

Edmund não podia negar o raciocínio lógico de Connor. Assim mesmo, hesitava. Por mais incrível que pudesse parecer, Ilsa o fazia reviver emoções que não desejava sentir mais. Ele desejava paz. E não era o que Ilsa despertava nele.

Sem nenhuma alternativa viável, Edmund caminhou em direção a Ilsa Cameron.

Ilsa também não teve chance de discutir o assunto. Viu-se ajoelhada no altar, ao lado de Edmund. Um pouco zonza, repetiu o juramento ditado pelo padre Goudie. Edmund fez o mesmo e as palavras dele ditas com raiva tiveram o efeito de uma punhalada. O beijo que se seguiu foi apressado e frio.

Ilsa deu um sorriso débil em agradecimento a Gillyanne, que segurara Finlay durante a cerimônia rápida. Todos mantiveram silêncio. A mão de Edmund em seu braço assemelhava-se a uma algema.

Ah, quanta diferença de seus sonhos de adolescência!

Ao entrar no castelo, lembrou-se de que os meninos precisavam ser amamentados.

— Milorde, por acaso existe em Clachthrom uma ala para crianças? — Ilsa indagou, e Edmund se deteve. — Os bebês precisam mamar e também temos de trocar-lhes as fraldas.

Com um sorriso enigmático, Edmund puxou-a pela escada estreita que conduzia ao pavimento superior. Ilsa não entendeu os murmúrios de protesto dos MacEnroy e nem a própria vontade repentina de retroceder.

Ilsa e Gail entraram no recinto cuja porta foi aberta por Edmund.

Ilsa sentiu-se pregada no chão.

Seis crianças pequenas apressaram-se em saudar o pai. Ilsa engoliu em seco e lembrou-se das regras de cortesia a que estava acostumada. Fez uma mesura diante de cada um que se aproximava.

— Junte os seus aos outros — foi o comentário de Edmund antes de sair.

Ilsa teve a impressão de que acabavam de enterrar todas as suas esperanças junto com seus sonhos.

Capítulo III

\- Milady, permita-me segurar o bebê. Acredito que o está apertando demais.

Ilsa piscou e fitou a mulher gorducha parada diante dela. Os olhos escuros brilhavam com simpatia e havia alguns fios de cabelos grisalhos misturados aos negros. Um gemido leve de Finlay convenceu-a a entregar o garoto para a mulher. Confusa, não poderia dar aos filhos a atenção de que necessitavam. Sua preocupação acabaria por deixá-los irritados.

— Quem é a senhora? — Ilsa surpreendeu-se com a própria calma. — Acredito que não devo ter ouvido seu nome.

— Ninguém nos apresentou. Não sei o que ele está pensando e nem qual a tolice de suas intenções. "Junte os seus aos outros". Isso é coisa que se diga? Ele precisa de uns puxões de orelha. Sou a sra. Fraser, porém quase todos me chamam de Fraser. — A mulher fez uma cortesia. — Meu nome de batismo é Mary, mas aqui há muitas Mary.

— Muito prazer em conhecê-la, Fraser. — Ilsa tocou no ombro de Gail. — Esta é Gail, minha dama de companhia. Ela me ajuda a alimentar e a tomar conta dos gêmeos.

Fraser chamou as crianças e apresentou-as uma a uma.

Alice era uma linda menina de cachos louros e grandes olhos castanhos. Fraser identificou-a como a única filha legítima de Edmund, nascida do primeiro casamento com uma tal de Anabelle. Ilsa refletiu que teria sido gentil se Edmund houvesse contado que era viúvo. Ivy tinha cinco anos, cabelos loiros e olhos azuis. Odo era um menino forte, também com cinco anos, cabelos castanhos e olhos azuis. Aulay, tímido, com quatro, tinha pele trigueira, olhos e cabelos castanho-escuros. Ewart, de dois, era um garoto loiro, de olhos azuis, muito bonito. Gregor, também com dois anos, era gorducho, tinha cabelos loiro-escuros e olhos cinzentos.

Cinco filhos nascidos fora do casamento. Alguns gerados antes e alguns durante o mesmo. Era evidente que Edmund não honrava seus votos. Duas crianças de cinco e duas de dois provavam que sir MacEnroy nem mesmo fora fiel às suas amantes, quanto mais à esposa. O futuro pareceu a Ilsa ainda mais sombrio.

Fraser apresentou Cearnach e Finlay aos irmãos. O fato de não haver nenhuma criança com menos de um ano em nada aplacou a raiva que Ilsa começava a experimentar. Edmund espalhara seu sêmen pelo mundo e não fora fiel à primeira esposa. Ele nem sequer mencionara que possuía uma pequena tropa de filhos ilegítimos. Também a desculpa da falta de memória não serviria. Haviam ficado juntos antes de ele ter sido atacado. De certa forma, Edmund mentira e a enganara. A decepção seria ainda mais profunda se descobrisse que tudo o que se passara entre eles também fora uma mentira.

A maneira como Edmund a largara no dormitório infantil também fora cruel e insultuosa não só para ela como também para os gêmeos. Se na realidade ele esquecera do contrato nupcial, algumas dúvidas seriam até razoáveis. Mas não era justo desconfiar de que os filhos não fossem dele. Ilsa não permitiria que o pai os desprezasse, por mais irado ou suspeitoso que houvesse ficado.

Ilsa viu um jarro e apanhou-o. Mesmo vazio, era pesado. Virou-se e saiu do quarto.

— Voltarei logo — ela avisou Gail.

— Santo Deus. — Gail fez o sinal-da-cruz.

— Se Ilsa precisava de água, era só pedir — Fraser comentou. — Aqui há servos em quantidade suficiente para tudo.

— Ilsa não foi buscar água.

— Então, o que ela foi fazer?

— Atirar o cântaro na cabeça do marido. — Gail admirou-se da risada de Fraser. — Ela está muito brava.

— E com razão. Presenteá-la com essa ninhada sem uma palavra de explicação não incluiu decência. Foi uma atitude cruel e com intenção de insultar. Sir Edmund merece qualquer desaforo em troca.

— Ilsa é esposa dele de verdade.

— Eu sei. Mesmo sem ver os papéis assinados. Aquela jovem não é de enganar ninguém. — Fraser sacudiu a cabeça. — Infelizmente, sir Edmund só enxerga decepções pelos cantos. Ele tem até o direito de ser desconfiado, mas creio que a perda de memória o deixou pior. Quando Ilsa se acalmar, eu lhe revelarei algumas coisas que o marido ocultou.

— Isso ajudará?

Fraser respondeu com um encolher de ombros.

Carrancudo, Edmund fitava os Cameron. Explicara-lhes, com a ajuda de sua família, a extensão de seus ferimentos e a perda de memória. Teve de admitir que os irmãos de sua esposa só continham a ira pela presença e pelas palavras de Gillyanne. Embora não o chamassem abertamente de mentiroso, as expressões deles eram acusatórias. Talvez suspeitassem de que ele teria mentido para a família.

Por sua vez, Edmund também não acreditava neles. Não teria sido tão idiota a ponto de casar-se com uma jovem que possuía oito irmãos gigantescos, todos ruivos e temperamentais. A despeito da crença de Gillyanne de que eles falavam a verdade, suas dúvidas persistiam.

Em uma reação infantil, Edmund desejava ver-se livre deles. Queria de volta a sua ex-noiva, sonsa e fácil de ser ignorada. Bastava uma espiada para a beldade de cabelos vermelhos para ter certeza de que ela jamais seria calma nem passaria despercebida.

A mesma certeza de que os Cameron apertariam sua mão, elogiariam a nova aliança e iriam embora. Os irmãos e os primos de Ilsa formavam um exército suficiente para reduzir Clachthrom a pó. O que lhe parecia mais perigoso era a ligação afetiva muito forte entre os membros da família. O que explicava o rancor remanescente, mesmo depois de ele ter-se casado com Ilsa, conforme as ordens deles.

— Edmund.

Ele virou-se devagar e olhou na direção das portas do grande hall. Não entendia como seu nome, apesar da pronúncia cortante, poderia ter silenciado um recinto daquele tamanho. Prendeu a respiração. Impossível conter uma ponta de desejo ao fitar Ilsa. Nunca vira uma mulher tão furiosa e nem entendia por que isso o excitava e nem por que sentia vontade de sorrir.

A maneira como Ilsa o chamara faria fugir qualquer homem esperto.

— Canalha! — ela sibilou. — Patife devasso e mentiroso! O senhor é mais imundo de que um monte de esterco.

— Abaixem-se! — um dos Cameron preveniu-os. Edmund ouviu o barulho dos movimentos e concluiu que o aviso fora seguido. Aturdido, observou Ilsa erguer o jarro pesado. Demorou alguns segundos para entender o que ela pretendia fazer. De repente, Connor agarrou-o pelo braço e jogou-o de lado. O cântaro bateu no espaldar de sua cadeira e espatifou-se no chão atrás dele. Quando se endireitou e fitou a porta, Ilsa já sumira. Achou uma injustiça os olhares fulminantes dos Cameron em sua direção. Afinal, não fora ele quem praguejara e quebrara vasos de porcelana.

— Na certa, ela se irritou ao conhecer meus filhos — Edmund alegou e tomou um gole de cerveja para esconder a inquietação.

— Que filhos? — Sigimor fez a pergunta.

— Alice, a única filha que tive de minha falecida esposa, e mais outros cinco.

— Cinco bastardos?

— Não gosto muito dessa palavra.

— Que pena. Tenho a impressão de que ainda terá de ouvi-la muitas vezes dirigidas a si mesmo. O senhor nunca disse à minha irmã que já tinha sido casado nem que costumava engravidar mulheres como um garanhão entre fêmeas no cio.

Edmund sentiu-se insultado, mas ignorou as risadinhas dos Cameron.

— Por que acha que eu não disse a ela? Talvez Ilsa não lhe tenha contado.

— Ela teria dito a Tait.

— O que o faz dele um abençoado?

— Ele é gêmeo de Ilsa.

Edmund praguejou em silêncio.

— Isso não quer dizer que Ilsa conte a ele todos os segredos.

— É onde o senhor se engana. Tait soube da sua existência muito antes de nós. Se minha irmã soubesse da sua devassidão, teria ficado apavorada e nem pensaria em partilhar seu leito tão depressa. Nós também teríamos feito algumas perguntas básicas, antes de consentir no contrato matrimonial. E o que milorde fez, assim que se casou perante Deus? Empurrou Ilsa para dentro de uma sala cheia de filhos seus, sem uma só palavra de advertência!

Edmund sentiu-se corar pelo sentimento de culpa.

— Ilsa pediu um quarto para as crianças. Eu a levei até lá.

— Quando o conhecemos, o senhor não era tão mal-humorado nem tão cruel. Acho que bateram demais na sua cabeça. — Sigimor cruzou os braços sobre o peito largo. — Lamento não ter deixado os outros virem conosco. Uma rodada de pancadas poderia trazer de volta um pouco de juízo e caridade nessa sua cabeça.

— Quais outros? Quantos irmãos Ilsa tem?

— Catorze. Três pares de gêmeos. Ela é a única mulher. Temos ainda muitos primos. Somente três são garotas.

Edmund franziu o cenho. Gillyanne ria tanto que teve de apoiar-se em Connor. Os outros três irmãos mal escondiam as risadas. Edmund não achou a menor graça no assunto. Um pai ou irmão superprotetor era um conhecido problema dos maridos. Ele estava sitiado por um exército de guarda-costas de cabelos vermelhos.

— Por que não acredita que perdi a memória? Diga-me exatamente quem é Ilsa Cameron e como foi que assinei esse contrato nupcial. Talvez isso me ajude a lembrar de alguma coisa.

— Ouvi dizer que um bom golpe na cabeça ajuda muito. — Tait levantou-se devagar, com os punhos fechados.

— Sente-se, Tait — Sigimor ordenou e esperou o irmão obedecer. — Muito bem, Edmund, farei sua vontade. Ilsa o conheceu quando impediu os primos Ivar e Marcus de lhe darem uma surra. Eles consideravam a moça da cervejaria sua propriedade e entenderam que milorde havia ultrapassado os limites. Ilsa deve estar lamentando o fato de não ter se dado conta de que o incidente foi um indício da sua natureza devassa.

Novamente, Edmund fez ouvidos moucos diante da afronta.

— Como foi que decidi casar com ela?

— Pelo mesmo caminho lúbrico usado por outros patifes. A sedução. Ilsa era uma presa fácil. Ela sempre achou que não atrairia ninguém pelo fato de não haver dote substancioso, de suas curvas não serem provocantes e de não gostar do próprio rosto.

— Na certa, ela sempre teve muitos pretendentes — Gillyanne murmurou.

Sigimor anuiu.

— Teria sido melhor se Ilsa conhecesse a realidade. Queríamos que ela escolhesse um marido com o coração, mas sempre nos preocupamos em afastar os canalhas que poderiam torná-la infeliz. Nossa mania de separar o joio do trigo ficou conhecida e acabou afastando os interessados. Uns covardes, todos eles. Quando Ilsa conheceu sir Edmund, nós estávamos ausentes. Chegamos tarde demais. Eu e mais cinco dos meus irmãos encontramos os dois matando a sede na floresta. Verdade seja dita, quase passamos os cavalos por cima deles. Como Ilsa não queria que o matássemos, exigimos a reparação.

Gillyanne escondeu o rosto entre as mãos, e seus ombros tremeram.

— Não foi tão ruim, milady. O orgulho de sir Edmund pode ter sido arranhado, nada mais. Contudo, acho que ele merecia mais do que isso. E ainda merece.

Gillyanne ergueu a cabeça. Não estivera chorando, mas apenas rindo.

— Eu não estava preocupada, Sigimor. Pensei em como o senhor adivinhou que ela iria atirar o jarro. Que pontaria certeira!

— Ela treinou conosco. De vez em quando gostávamos de provocá-la.

— Por que o contrato, e não um sacerdote?

— O nosso padre havia morrido um mês antes de sir Edmund chegar e a vaga não tinha sido preenchida.

— Morreu na cama da amante — Tamhas Cameron explicou. — E não foi fácil prepará-lo para o enterro. Tivemos de usar toucinho e... — Ele resmungou uma praga quando Ranulph, irmão um pouco mais velho, empurrou-o para fora do assento.

— Perdão, milady — Sigimor pediu, constrangido, antes que a disputa entre os irmãos terminasse. — O rapaz tem dezenove anos e ainda não aprendeu as boas maneiras.

— Não tem importância. — Gillyanne mal continha o riso. — Continue.

— Nós levamos os amantes para a cervejaria, ao encontro de nosso primo Liam. Enfiamos o noivo dentro de uma barrica, e meu irmão Gilbert — Ele apontou um rapaz de compleição bastante robusta, de cabelos cor de fogo e olhos muito azuis — sentou-se em cima, enquanto discutíamos o assunto com Liam.

Edmund afundou na cadeira e esvaziou a caneca de cerveja. Nada poderia ser mais humilhante do que aquele relato. Contudo ele prestava atenção a todas as palavras. Queria muito surpreender os Cameron em uma mentira. Ignorou a voz interior que afirmava ser impossível tanta gente mentir sem ser apanhada em falta.

— Liam é um rapaz muito inteligente e passou algum tempo no monastério, onde aprendeu várias coisas. Mas abandonou a carreira religiosa, pois o celibato era difícil de ser seguido. Liam preparou os documentos, e fizemos sir Edmund assina-los. Liam conduziu a cerimônia do contrato. Depois disso, os noivos ficaram por uma quinzena em um pequeno chalé.

— Em seguida Edmund foi embora e sofreu o ataque. Por que Ilsa não foi com ele?

— Edmund insistiu que um perigo o ameaçava e que teria de ir sozinho para resolver o problema, antes de levar Ilsa para a casa dele. Ficamos indecisos, mas não queríamos arriscar a segurança de Ilsa. Pobre irmã. Foi muito para ela não ter mais notícias do marido. Passado um ano, insistimos para que ela viesse procurá-lo.

— Se meu raciocínio está certo, Edmund sofreu o ataque ainda na sua aldeia.

— Acho que não. Todos o conheciam e sabiam que havia se casado com a nossa Ilsa. Ninguém lhe faria mal.

— Tínhamos certeza de que a agressão ocorreu em Muirladen.

— Mas nós somos os Cameron de Dubheidland.

— Quem controla Muirladen? — Connor perguntou.

— Atualmente é sir Randolph Ogilvey, porém acredito que ele trabalha para outra pessoa. As terras pertencem a uma viúva. Cada novo lorde que chega traz sua própria gente, que passa a viver na aldeia. Seria preciso alguma pesquisa para saber quem são os verdadeiros proprietários. Nunca fizemos isso, pois eles nunca nos perturbaram.

— Poderia descobrir isso?

— Ah, sim, se for importante.

— Talvez assim possamos identificar os agressores de Edmund.

— Mandarei meus irmãos a Dubheidland para averiguações.

— E por que não vai o senhor mesmo? — Edmund indagou, tenso.

— Tait e eu ficaremos aqui por algum tempo. Queremos conhecer...

— Acha que sua irmã precisa da sua proteção? — Edmund alterou-se.

— Bem, talvez tenhamos de protegê-lo de Ilsa.

— Milady o matou? — Gail fez a pergunta quando Ilsa voltou à creche familiar.

— Não. Gilbert ordenou que todos se abaixassem. — Ilsa pegou Finlay nos braços, sentou-se ao lado da lareira e começou a amamentar o filho. Só Edmund permaneceu sentado. Um alvo excelente. Mas sir Connor tirou-o do caminho.

— Foi melhor assim. — Gail sentou-se em frente e amamentou Cearnach. — Não acho que o coitado merecia ter a cabeça novamente aberta.

— Tem razão, srta. Gail — Fraser concordou e sentou-se ao lado de Ilsa, em um banco estofado. — Ele quase morreu, milady. Eu nunca tinha visto um homem ferido com tanta gravidade. E só o visitei bem depois do acidente. Foram precisos muitos meses para sir Edmund ficar curado.

— Eu nada tenho a ver com isso. — Ilsa deu de ombros.

— Eu sei, mas a minha Anabelle deixou para milorde como herança muita amargura, desconfiança e precaução exagerada. A agressão somente piorou tudo.

— Sua Anabelle?

— Sim. Eu era sua dama de companhia. Desde o princípio eu soube que sir Edmund estava apaixonado por ela, mas nada pude fazer. Nenhum homem aceita conselhos nem enxerga o demônio enrustido na mente da mulher amada. Ele, na certa, não escutaria uma pobre parenta forçada a satisfazer os menores desejos de Anabelle. Ela era uma verdadeira artista. Sabia agir com doçura e recato.

— E esse não era seu caráter? Fraser sacudiu a cabeça.

— Ela era uma mulher cruel, mimada e manipuladora. — Fraser suspirou. — E também era uma rameira.

Que mulher poderia trair um homem como Edmund?

— Ela foi infiel?

— Eu não diria que todas as mulheres infiéis sejam prostitutas. Alguns maridos merecem ser enganados. Quando não há amor no casamento, poderá ser procurado fora dele e assim está cometido o pecado. Mas Anabelle era mesmo uma meretriz. Deitava-se com qualquer homem, adorava seduzir os tolos, os espertos, os parentes e as mulheres. Não sei como ela conseguiu esconder de sir Edmund seu verdadeiro caráter. A verdade veio à tona um mês depois do casamento. Milorde a surpreendeu com dois homens da aldeia.

— Dois?

— É. Eu mesma não acreditei.

Ilsa corou.

— Sei que há pecados que deveriam ser ignorados, mas não se pode evitar a curiosidade a respeito.

Ilsa apoiou Finlay no ombro e bateu-lhe levemente nas costas. Sorriu para Alice, que se virara na cadeira infantil. Era uma criança bonita como as demais. O recinto das crianças era limpo, bem abastecido, e Fraser, uma atendente adorável. Edmund poderia ser culpado por sua depravação, mas não por abandonar os resultados. E a idade das crianças contava uma história. Três anteriores ao enlace com Anabelle e dois, certamente, depois da descoberta da infidelidade da esposa. Nenhuma observação foi mais uma vez satisfatória, do tempo em que estivera comprometido com Ilsa Cameron. Edmund talvez houvesse descoberto uma maneira de prevenir a gravidez.

Finlay arrotou e as crianças riram. Ilsa sorriu-lhes e entendeu que não teria problemas para cuidar delas. Na certa, o povo de Clachthrom acreditava, como ela mesma, que os filhos não deviam pagar pelo pecado dos pais. Os infantes pareciam felizes e não demonstravam temor.

— A senhora vai ser nossa mãe? — Alice puxou-lhe a manga.

— Vou, sim. — Ilsa comoveu-se com o sorriso dos mais velhos. Ewart e Gregor logo trataram de imitar os irmãos. — De agora em diante, serei a mãe de todos.

— E ela — Alice apontou Gail —, quem é?

— Sua tia.

— Ela é sua irmã?

— Não de sangue. Famílias também podem ser formadas por laços nascidos do coração. — Os mais velhos olharam para Fraser. — Isso mesmo. Ela também pode ser considerada parente de coração.

Fraser deliciou-se ao ser nomeada de tia por eles.

O pequeno Odo parou diante de Ilsa.

— Nosso pai tem quatro irmãos, uma irmã e uma cunhada. Agora temos quatro tios e quatro tias. A senhora tem irmãs?

— Minha única irmã é Gail, a do coração.

— E irmãos?

— Alguns.

— Quantos?

— Catorze.

Ilsa deu risada quando o menino tentou perfazer o número nos dedos.

— E mais dois irmãozinhos para a sua tropa — Ilsa apontou Finlay e Cearnach.

— Precisamos de mais meninas — Alice filosofou, muito séria, ao ver os meninos darem vivas por estar em maior número.

— Temos de aceitar a realidade, Alice. Não se preocupe. Eu lhe ensinarei como tirar vantagem.

— Como se pode fazer isso? — Ivy aproximou-se.

— Bem, reflita um pouco. Se alguém lhe fizer alguma maldade, terá de se haver com seis irmãos e dezoito tios, além do pai, é claro.

As duas meninas franziram o cenho e depois sorriram. As crianças eram espertas. O melhor era que pareciam tê-la aceitado como a nova mãe. Desejou que o pai delas a aceitasse como esposa.

Ilsa prometeu a si mesma que faria o que pudesse para o casamento com Edmund ser feliz. As crianças precisavam de paz e segurança.

E dela.

Capítulo IV

\- O que milorde está fazendo aqui?

Edmund fechou a porta do quarto, encostou-se no painel e cruzou os braços na altura do peito. Ilsa, perto da lareira, vestia apenas uma camisola fina. Os cabelos brilhantes e fartos estavam soltos e chegavam aos quadris. Apesar do cenho franzido, era uma imagem tentadora.

Diferente de todas as mulheres que ele conhecera, era esbelta, quase magra e tinha curvas suaves. O busto avantajado na certa diminuiria quando deixasse de aleitar os gêmeos. Sob o tecido diáfano, notava-se a cintura fina, os quadris estreitos e as pernas delgadas. Nem mesmo parecia ter dado à luz havia pouco tempo.

O brilho dos olhos grandes e verdes era visível mesmo sob a luz difusa das velas espalhadas pelo quarto. Os cílios espessos eram longos. Os lábios, carnudos. O nariz era estreito e pequeno. A ossatura, delicada. Poucas sardas na pele alva e sedosa. O pescoço longo lembrava perfeição.

Edmund admitiu a possibilidade de tê-la seduzido. E, ao observar os gêmeos com mais cuidado, considerou que poderiam ser seus filhos. Já que fora obrigado a aceitá-la como esposa, pelo menos teria de tirar algum benefício do fato.

— Vim partilhar do leito de minha mulher.

Ilsa fitou-o e constatou que não se tratava de uma volta inesperada da memória.

— O senhor não acredita que sou sua mulher.

— Posso duvidar do que afirma ter ocorrido há um ano. — Edmund caminhou na direção de Ilsa. — Mas não de que agora somos casados.

— O senhor espera que eu banque a esposa dócil diante de um homem que me considera uma mentirosa?

— Pelo que me consta, o que o marido pensa ou sente não o impede de exigir os próprios direitos. — Edmund não resistiu à vontade de acariciar-lhe os cabelos.

O argumento era inegável, Ilsa pensou com tristeza ainda maior diante do calor que a invadia pelo toque do marido em seus cabelos. Tornava-se óbvio que seria difícil controlar o desejo por ele. Tê-lo tão próximo, sentir o cheiro do frescor masculino e imaginar a nudez sob o robe pesado despertavam-lhe a feminilidade em níveis intoleráveis.

— O senhor não me aceitou como esposa, apesar das bênçãos de padre Goudie. Acha que estou tentando prendê-lo em alguma armadilha. Por que eu faria uma coisa dessas?

— Suponhamos que tivéssemos sido amantes há um ano e por isso assinamos um contrato nupcial. O que deu à senhora e a seus filhos o direito de exigir tudo o que é meu. Exatamente nessa época, alguém tentou matar-me. Uma coincidência tão grande pode despertar as suspeitas de qualquer um, até do mais imbecil dos camaradas.

— Então, além de mentirosa, o senhor acha sou uma quase assassina. O surpreendente é que, apesar de tudo, queira ter comigo algum tipo de intimidade. — Ilsa recuou e fitou-o com desdém. — Tem certeza de que pretende ir para a cama com uma mulher tão perigosa?

— Nada haverá para ser temido se estiver desarmada e nua.

Que ousadia!

— Então, com certeza, essa não sou eu!

Edmund deu de ombros e avançou, fazendo Ilsa retroceder mais e encostar-se no colchão.

— Eu queria uma mulher na minha cama e uma mãe para meus filhos. De preferência que fosse dócil, tímida e obediente.

— Em vez disso, foi obrigado a aceitar uma em quem não tem a menor confiança.

— Seja como for e até que a verdade seja revelada, a senhora agirá de acordo com as regras.

— Quanta sutileza para cortejar uma mulher!

— Não vejo por que lhe fazer a corte. A senhora fez um juramento diante de um sacerdote. O que a faz ter obrigação de servir-me quando eu assim o desejar. Ou vamos preparar um enlace não consumado?

— Esse já chegou ao termo há um ano.

— Não diante dos olhos da Igreja.

Tensa, com o dorso das pernas pressionadas na cama, Ilsa considerou a falta de tempo para refletir sobre a melhor maneira de lidar com Edmund. Durante o exaustivo jantar no grande hall, ele não demonstrara a menor inclinação para assumir o papel de marido. E, no momento, exigia seus direitos. Que mudança radical!

Se a amnésia fosse verdadeira, Edmund teria motivos para desconfiar e agir como se fora enganado. O que não tornava menos irritante aquela prepotência. Nem suavizava a angústia que Ilsa enfrentava. Por não acreditar nela, Edmund era insensível ao sofrimento por que Ilsa passara. Fora abandonada, tivera de correr atrás dele, encontrara-o no altar com outra e ainda era obrigada a enfrentar uma situação constrangedora.

Era injusto, Ilsa lastimou. Mas haveria de provar sua lealdade! Edmund alegava esquecimento. Logo, ela não passava de uma estranha. Em virtude disso, ele faria o possível para manter-se a distância. Se ela fizesse o mesmo, o casamento estaria condenado. No leito matrimonial, haveria uma pequena chance de suavizar a desconfiança amarga do marido.

Mas deitar-se com um homem que a considerava ameaçadora e mentirosa? Seria uma humilhação. Uma vergonha. Sentir-se-ia miseravelmente usada.

De repente, Ilsa entendeu as razões da própria hesitação.

E se a paixão dele houvesse morrido junto com as lembranças? Teria Edmund amado verdadeiramente a mulher com que estivera prestes a casar-se? Seria muito difícil aceitar que ele esquecera o arrebatamento que os unira, quaisquer que fossem os motivos.

Ilsa lutou para permanecer alerta, quando Edmund tornou a aUsar-lhe os cabelos, brincando com as madeixas revoltas. Passou-lhe a ponta dos dedos no pescoço, nos ombros e no rosto. Uma verdade era incontestável: ela ainda o amava, apesar de toda rejeição, da falta de confiança e do fato de que ele pretendia usá-la para satisfazer, sem amor, as necessidades masculinas.

— O senhor pretende usar-me como faria com uma meretriz — Ilsa protestou e em vão tentava empurrá-lo.

— Não, senhora. Como minha legítima esposa. Essa é a diferença.

— Não na sua cabeça.

Ilsa agarrou a frente da camisola que Edmund acabava de abrir e encarou-o. Era um momento decisivo. Ou iria com ele para a cama, ou teria de procurar outro lugar para dormir.

Estavam casados perante Deus. Ela desejava o marido e, pelo olhar dele, a recíproca devia ser verdadeira.

Por que não ser indulgente consigo mesma? Por que não saciar a fome que a consumia havia tanto tempo?

Mais do que depressa, Ilsa enumerou as razões por que deveria partilhar com Edmund os prazeres conjugais. O enlace tornar-se-ia legal perante a Igreja. Seria uma oportunidade para fazer uma trégua, tentar recuperar o passado e diminuir as suspeitas. O ressurgimento do ardor que os incendiara seria um caminho mais fácil para alcançar o coração e a mente do marido. Aquele matrimônio era de suma importância para o futuro dos gêmeos e dos seis inocentes que dormiam na ala das crianças. Viera até ali para exigir que Edmund se casasse com ela, conforme prometera. A união fora sacramentada. Nada mais natural do que ela aceitar as responsabilidades de esposa. Ilsa pediu a Deus para que Edmund não se aproveitasse do desejo dela para arrasá-la outra vez.

— Muito bem, sir Edmund. — Ilsa subiu na cama e deitou-se de costas. — Cumprirei com o meu dever. Fique à vontade.

Surpreso e um tanto desgostoso pela frieza, Edmund conteve um sorriso. Não pretendia achar graça. Seria um sinal de ternura que poderia ser usado contra ele. Se a instalara nos próprios aposentos, era para ver até onde Ilsa iria com o jogo. Como ela consentira em recebê-lo, ele não recusaria, embora o fizesse com relutância. Apenas aproveitaria para saciar um desejo havia muito relegado ao esquecimento.

Edmund tirou o robe e subiu na cama.

Ilsa prendeu a respiração. Seria muito difícil manter-se presa apenas ao dever diante daquela exibição. Procurou demonstrar uma calma que não sentia e permitiu-se observá-lo. Não se via nenhum sinal de gordura. Só músculos rijos. Peito largo, quadris estreitos, pernas longas e bem-feitas. Uma faixa estreita de pêlos encaracolados começava sob o umbigo, adensava-se na virilha e cobria levemente as pernas. As cicatrizes pelo corpo davam o toque de veracidade à alegada agressão que ele sofrera. A masculinidade ereta e majestosa indicava que o nível de desejo não diminuíra. Parecia ainda maior do que antes.

Então, por que o receio?, Ilsa perguntou-se. Não era mais virgem. E exceto pela primeira vez em que haviam feito amor, ela só sentira prazer.

Ficou tensa quando Edmund se agachou sobre ela e começou a tirar-lhe a camisola. Ilsa reprimiu um protesto. Edmund apenas usava seus direitos. E se ele planejava fazer mais do que uma cópula corriqueira, seria impossível fingir o cumprimento de uma simples obrigação. Sentiu-se enrubescer quando o marido atirou a camisola de lado e mirou-lhe o corpo desnudo, como se nunca o houvesse visto. Mesmo sem memória do passado, o desejo estava presente.

Por ora, bastava.

Edmund disse a si mesmo que seria melhor satisfazer, sem perda de tempo, suas necessidades. Mas reconheceu que admirar tanta beleza e graça seria natural para qualquer homem. Os seios de Ilsa, redondos e cheios, tinham mamilos róseos. O abdômen liso mostrava pequenas estrias resultantes da gravidez. As pernas longas eram fortes e sedosas. A pele era suave, sem jaca. Entre as coxas, um triângulo de pêlos ruivos o deixava arfante só pela idéia de desfrutar aquele tesouro.

E por que não? O mais retardado dos homens sabia que a paixão nada tinha a ver com as emoções mais profundas que um marido podia ter por sua esposa. Todo aquele encanto era dele pelas leis de Deus e dos homens. Por que não saboreá-lo? Nem mesmo lhe importava despertar o entusiasmo de Ilsa. Ela lhe devia uma recompensa por estragar-lhe os planos daquela maneira.

Edmund notou os olhos de Ilsa se arregalarem quando abaixou a cabeça para beijá-la. Os lábios carnudos eram uma tentação grande demais para ser ignorada. A hesitação de Ilsa durou apenas alguns segundos. Ela abraçou-lhe a nuca e entreabriu os lábios diante da língua provocativa. Edmund estendeu-se sobre Ilsa e sentiu os tremores leves do corpo macio, enquanto procurava descobrir os segredos daquela boca saborosa. Abandonou-se à paixão que havia muito não sentia.

Ciente de que sua rendição fora rápida demais, Ilsa reconheceu que não havia como fingir desinteresse. Mesmo se aquela fosse sua única dádiva, ela a aproveitaria. Pelo menos, o relacionamento sexual serviria para expressar todo o amor que teria de manter oculto. E como os homens em geral não acreditavam que a paixão tivesse origens mais profundas, Edmund jamais suspeitaria da vulnerabilidade que a dominava.

Edmund beijou-lhe a garganta e, entre gemidos de prazer, Ilsa jogou a cabeça para trás quando ele lhe acariciou os seios e, com a ponta dos dedos, provocou-lhe os mamilos até estes ficarem doloridos de tão rijos. Ilsa agarrou-se nos cabelos fartos de Edmund, que beijou e depois sugou-lhe os seios. Desesperada, quase gritou de alegria ao sentir as mãos dele entre suas pernas.

— Deus, como está molhada... — Edmund murmurou, preparando-se para possuí-la.

Ilsa gritou com a penetração, e ele se conteve, temeroso da própria rudeza. Ela abraçou-o com as pernas vigorosas para incentivá-lo a prosseguir.

As investidas de Edmund encontraram um envoltório apertado, macio, quente e úmido. Os movimentos de ambos eram ritmados e harmônicos. Sentir o corpo esguio agarrado no dele fez com que Edmund perdesse o controle. Ilsa gritou o nome do marido e arqueou-se ao atingir o êxtase. Edmund segurou-lhe com força os quadris, enterrou-se o mais que pôde e acompanhou Ilsa no vôo cego.

Depois de alguns minutos, Edmund deixou-se cair de costas, ao lado da esposa. Teve a impressão de que seus ossos haviam amolecido. Com um olhar de revés, constatou que o mesmo devia estar acontecendo com Ilsa e reconheceu um sentido de familiaridade em todo o processo. Até mesmo o desenlace gratificante pôde ser antecipado no momento em que a beijara. Tudo lhe parecera conhecido. A sensação dos cabelos e da pele. O gosto dos lábios e dos seios. Até a paixão de Ilsa fora de certa forma esperada.

O que o fez supor que ela fazia parte de seu passado. Por isso o desejo imediato, apesar da falta de exuberância que ele sempre preferira. Ilsa o inflamava de maneira inebriante, perigosa. Entendeu que seria incapaz de fugir do prazer que encontrara em seus braços esguios. Mas era imprescindível não se deixar cegar por isso. Ilsa poderia preparar uma cilada, o que representaria uma ameaça. Depois das lições penosas que aprendera de seu casamento com Anabelle, esperava manter a loucura à parte.

— Bem, talvez eu possa acreditar que já fomos amantes. — Edmund estreitou os olhos.

— Ah, quanta generosidade... — Ilsa virou a cabeça para mirá-lo. — Além de mentirosa e assassina, também sou uma rameira.

— Só porque abriu as pernas para seu marido, não quer dizer...

Ilsa impediu-o de prosseguir, fechando-lhe a boca com a palma da mão que, em seguida, levantou devagar.

— Suas necessidades masculinas foram satisfeitas?

— Foram — Edmund concordou, apesar da descrição pálida do que sentira.

— Então o senhor pensa em considerar a possibilidade de repetir a dose de vez em quando?

Várias vezes durante uma noite e provavelmente também pela manhã.

— Sim, penso.

— Então posso sugerir que modere sua linguagem comigo? A despeito da minha raiva anterior...

— Quando pretendeu matar-me com a jarra? - Ilsa ignorou o comentário e continuou:

— Sou uma pessoa que consegue controlar o temperamento. Sabemos quais são nossos pontos de vista e tenho a impressão de que continuaremos a expressá-los com freqüência. Contudo este quarto não seria o melhor lugar para duelos. Minha raiva poderia ficar quente e eu, gelada.

Apesar da ameaça oculta, Edmund não pôde deixar de dar-lhe razão, embora a trégua no leito o impedisse de usar o desejo contra ela. Tentativas de fazê-la revelar alguma verdade em meio aos arroubos da paixão estariam condenadas. Mas considerando-se os píncaros a que haviam sido levados, Edmund julgou que, de qualquer forma, haveria dificuldade de raciocinar de maneira desleal.

— Seria uma suspensão de hostilidades? — Edmund perguntou.

— Isso mesmo. — Ilsa cobriu-se com o lençol e jogou a outra ponta em cima do marido. — A batalha cessa na entrada. É bem capaz que não possamos seguir as regras, mas pelo menos devemos tentar.

Rindo, Edmund aceitou a mão estendida.

— Isso quer dizer que não tentará armar nenhuma cilada aqui dentro? Não fará nenhuma ameaça?

Ilsa revirou os olhos, curvou-se para o lado e apanhou a camisola.

— Pode ficar tranqüilo — ironizou. — Não ameaçarei seu corpo franzino com minha força e destreza no manejo das armas.

A perícia de Ilsa era com o sarcasmo, Edmund refletiu e surpreendeu-se ao vê-la sumir sob o lençol. Os movimentos circulares e as imprecações suaves eram um indício de que ela tentava vestir a camisola. Ilsa reapareceu após alguns segundos, afogueada e com os cabelos em desalinho.

— Uma modéstia inútil — Edmund fez pouco caso. — Há poucos momentos...

— Não quero lembrar o que houve há pouco — Ilsa interrompeu-o. — Engraçado. O senhor não crê em mim. Não entendo por que aceitou a minha palavra. Eu não aceitaria.

— Esqueça. Nossa trégua já começou.

— Promete que não tentará nenhuma falseta, nem mesmo prejudicar-me?

— Prometo.

— Então eu lhe dou minha palavra. — Ilsa pulou da cama, depois de novo aperto de mãos.

— Aonde vai?

— Para trás daquele biombo. A propósito, a peça deveria ter-me feito suspeitar de que me acomodaram nos seus aposentos. Milorde não precisaria esconder-se em seu quarto, nem eu no meu.

Ilsa sumiu atrás da tela e começou a lavar-se.

— Não prestei muita atenção aos detalhes. — Ela espiou para fora do biombo. — É um ambiente simples. Pensei que fosse para os hóspedes. — Voltou às abluções. — Não se vêem traços marcantes de quem o ocupa.

Edmund teve de concordar. Não havia nada que denunciasse o dono, a não ser que se abrisse as arcas com as roupas. Sem saber como faria para modificar a situação, achou estranho que ainda não o tivesse feito. Era incrível que não houvesse sinal de sua presença, apesar dos longos meses de restabelecimento que passara ali dentro.

Ilsa voltou para a cama. Edmund levantou-se e foi para trás do anteparo de seda. Ilsa engasgou ao ver-lhe novamente o físico atlético. Amaldiçoou a própria fraqueza diante daquele homem. Teve de reconhecer a impossibilidade de resistir-lhe aos encantos.

Virou-se de lado e aconchegou-se entre o colchão de penas e os travesseiros fofos. Desistiu de pensar em resistência. Essa tática poderia prejudicá-la no futuro. Seria uma batalha perdida antes mesmo de ser iniciada.

Ser sempre terna e submissa também despertaria as suspeitas de Edmund. Teria de continuar a ser ela mesma. Consagraria honestidade nos atos e nas palavras como suas armas. Mesmo sem falar em amor, ela o concederia ao marido. Continuaria a entregar-lhe paixão. Aquele seria o melhor plano. Esperava fazer com que Edmund esquecesse a amargura, a desconfiança e o ódio. Assim talvez ele acabaria por encontrar os sentimentos que os haviam unido e descobrir que não houvera nenhuma mentira.

Sentiu Edmund deitar-se atrás dela. Em segundos, ele arrancou-lhe a camisola e pressionou-se nas suas costas e nádegas. A excitação do marido provocou a sua e a fez estremecer.

— Eu estava pensando em dormir — Ilsa alegou com voz rouca, enquanto Edmund lhe mordiscava a orelha e lhe acariciava os seios.

— E por que não faz isso? — Ele lambeu-lhe o lóbulo e o contorno da orelha. — Vou continuar da mesma maneira.

Ilsa riu suavemente.

— Não poderá fazer nada se eu estiver dormindo. — Prendeu o fôlego ao sentir a mão de Edmund entre as pernas, admirada com a rapidez da resposta do próprio corpo. — Acho que ficarei acordada mais um pouco.

A risada de Edmund despertou-lhe as esperanças. Tratava-se de um começo, porém palpável. Apenas uma fenda, mas que poderia ser alargada. Era preciso pensar em maneiras de enfraquecer a barreira que fora erguida, involuntariamente, era verdade, entre eles.

Ah, pensaria nos planos de batalha mais tarde!

Capítulo V

— Nossos novos tios são todos grandes como o senhor? Sigimor levantou Odo até os olhares ficarem no mesmo nível.

— Eles são anões comparados comigo, meu rapaz. Eu sou o maior, o mais forte e o mais inteligente.

As risadas de Odo animaram os outros meninos a se aproximarem. Ilsa e Gail haviam trazido os mais velhos para o pátio e deixado os gêmeos com Fraser. Triste com a partida iminente dos irmãos, Ilsa gostaria de pedir-lhes para ficar ou para a levarem de volta. Engoliu em seco. Escolhera Edmund e não poderia passar a existência escondida atrás dos irmãos só por que a vida conjugal não ia às mil maravilhas.

Fizera amor com o marido naquela manhã e Edmund saíra em seguida. Ele mal lhe dirigira a palavra, exceto nos momentos de maior paixão. O silêncio poderia ser um modo de honrar a trégua, mas fora uma maneira de esfriar-lhe o ânimo. Continuava a acreditar na estratégia de ser ela mesma na cama, onde receberia Edmund com demonstrações de boa vontade. Mas se o plano dele fosse ignorá-la durante o dia, depois passar noites repletas de prazer, a construção da harmonia conjugal seria muito difícil.

Ilsa resolveu caminhar para fazer um reconhecimento do espaço descoberto, e Sigimor acompanhou-a com Ewart em um braço, Gregor no outro, Aulay nos ombros, Odo e Ivy abraçados em suas pernas, e Alice agarrada em sua jaqueta. Sigimor adorava crianças, e Ilsa muitas vezes se perguntara por que ele continuava solteiro.

— Como vão as coisas, minha querida? — Sigimor fitou-a com perspicácia.

Ilsa corou.

— Estou bem. Pode ter certeza de que não apresento nenhum hematoma.

— Não estou me referindo ao exterior.

— Bem, o restante é de minha exclusiva competência.

— Ilsa, acha que a história de Edmund é verdadeira?

— Creio que sim. Ele tem muitas cicatrizes recentes pelo corpo. Lady Gillyanne e Fraser confirmaram o relato. O que estranho é ele afirmar que não se recorda de mim nem do tempo em que estivemos juntos, embora o acidente tenha sido posterior. Mesmo assim, não notei o menor sinal de reconhecimento em seu olhar. — Ilsa encolheu os ombros. — Preciso de algum tempo para decidir em que devo acreditar. Um fato negativo é Edmund não ter dito que havia sido casado nem que possuía seis filhos. De uma certa maneira, foi uma mentira. Quem mente uma vez...

Chegaram a um jardim pouco cuidado e Sigimor deixou as crianças no chão.

— É o que também penso. Tait e eu resolvemos ficar aqui. Tenho o pressentimento de que um perigo ainda ronda nas sombras. Uma ameaça a Edmund poderia facilmente atingi-la.

Ilsa e Sigimor sentaram-se em um banco de pedra, enquanto Gail se afastou com as crianças.

— Haverá alguma perspectiva de descobrir os culpados? Edmund e a família devem ter tentado e, pelo visto, nada conseguiram.

— Eu sei. As propriedades e o povo de Clachthrom não deixam muito tempo para Edmund dedicar-se a tarefas extras. Depois da tentativa de assassinato, todos se concentraram na recuperação de Edmund e na certa não lhes sobraram horas livres para mais nada. Tait e eu podemos iniciar a investigação com maior rapidez. Embora eu seja o responsável por Dubheidland, tenho um pequeno exército de parentes em condições de administrar a propriedade e cuidar do povo, enquanto eu estiver aqui resolvendo o caso. Nanty ficará conosco. Trabalharemos em conjunto.

— Como pretendem chegar ao inimigo?

— Não sei, mas estou convicto de que pegaremos o criminoso. Minha querida, quero saber se ainda ama Edmund.

— Sim. Não é tão simples desfazer-se dos sentimentos.

— Hoje eu o vi só de relance e parece que a noite de núpcias não alterou muita coisa.

— Ele admitiu que havíamos sido amantes. — Ilsa corou. — Já é um bom começo. A paixão continua existindo entre nós. Fizemos um pacto de armistício que vigerá dentro dos nossos aposentos.

— Hum.

— Edmund disse que, independente de acreditar ou não na minha história, agora sou a esposa dele e terei de aceitar a situação. E é o que decidi fazer.

— Tem certeza de que é o melhor a fazer, Ilsa?

— Depois de pensar muito, resolvi que seria apenas eu mesma. Uma esposa sem fingimentos ou truques. Esconderei meu coração ferido da melhor maneira que puder, mas no resto serei honesta com meu marido. Creio que será a melhor maneira de lidar com um homem desconfiado como Edmund MacEnroy.

— Não é justo que tenha de pôr-se à prova.

— Concordo, mas é o que terei de fazer. Se Edmund realmente não se lembra de nada, então não me conhece. Como ele se sente ameaçado, nada mais natural do que suspeitar de mim.

— Tem razão, Ilsa. A melhor maneira de mudar a opinião dele é ser absolutamente sincera em tudo. Edmund terá de aprender a confiar na esposa. Se ele estiver mentindo para nós...

— Eu permitirei que lhe dê uma surra até deixá-lo desacordado.

— Muito justo.

— O que está olhando? — Nanty perguntou ao entrar no gabinete de Edmund e vê-lo à janela.

— Sigimor Cameron literalmente coberto de crianças. — Edmund deixou espaço para Nanty comprovar a afirmação.

Nanty sorriu. As crianças desceram do poleiro humano e espalharam-se pelo jardim.

— Seus filhos confiam no grandalhão.

— Era o que eu deveria fazer?

— Seria interessante notar que eles não têm medo dele, apesar do tamanho excepcional. As crianças possuem uma percepção maior que a dos adultos.

Edmund não estava inclinado a admitir aquela verdade. Ao ver o carinho das crianças com Sigimor, percebera uma ponta de ciúme. Os filhos não tinham aquela intimidade com o pai. E por sua própria responsabilidade, o que o deixou com sentimento de culpa. Incomodado por duas emoções a que não estava acostumado, recusava-se a enxergar Sigimor com bons olhos.

— Tenho a impressão de que os Cameron são uma família unida — Nanty murmurou.

Edmund fitou Nanty de soslaio e irritou-se com a expressão de falsa inocência.

— Acredita neles, não é?

— Não precisa dizer isso como se me acusasse de traição.

— E por que não? Eles podem ter tentado matar-me.

— Se os irmãos de Ilsa quisessem assassiná-lo, Edmund MacEnroy já estaria enterrado há muito tempo. Eles não o teriam deixado agonizante com a oportunidade para contar a história mais tarde. Nós falamos com todos em Muirladen e não obtivemos nenhuma informação útil. Duvido que um bando de gigantes ruivos tivesse passado despercebido.

Seria preciso apenas um deles, e toda a aldeia notaria sua presença, Edmund teve de admitir. O vilarejo de Muirladen localizava-se bem próxima das terras dos Campbell. E os camponeses jamais mencionaram ninguém parecido com os Cameron. Esse era um fato a ser levado em consideração.

— Bem, os Cameron, sabendo que seriam facilmente reconhecidos, poderiam ter contratado alguém para fazer o serviço. — Edmund não se deu por vencido.

Nanty revirou os olhos e sacudiu a cabeça.

— Por que faz tanta questão de culpá-los?

— Porque não imagino mais ninguém que pudesse ter motivos para eliminar-me. Prefiro ser mais drástico. Não se deve confiar em excesso desde o início. Alguém quer atirar-me em um sepulcro. A última agressão não foi um acidente. Houve alguns outros que poderiam ser considerados fatores de má sorte. Se os episódios anteriores ao espancamento forem apenas acidentes, isso significa que os Cameron poderiam estar tentando matar-me. Se aqueles acidentes foram na verdade tentativas de assassinato, então não podemos culpar a família de Ilsa. Por mais que a minha memória esteja apagada, tenho certeza de que não conheci nenhum Cameron até um ano atrás.

— Então já começou a lembrar-se de alguma coisa.

— Eu não me lembro de como os conheci. Mas me recordo bem dos meses anteriores aos fatos, e nenhum deles está presente nas lembranças.

— Acha que Ilsa não se tornou sua esposa?

— Tenho certeza de que fomos amantes. Soube disso no momento em que a beijei. Reconheci-a pelo gosto e pelo tato.

— Por que, então, não acreditar nela?

— Eu não me lembro do tempo que passamos juntos, se fizemos alguma promessa nem se ela era virgem.

Edmund observou Sigimor e Ilsa sentados em um banco e Gail perambulando pelo jardim com as crianças, que pulavam sem parar. Suspirou ao observar os canteiros abandonados. Quando herdara Clachthrom, dera vida nova ao jardim. No princípio do casamento com Anabelle, chegara a pensar que as plantas ornamentais a atraíam. Descobrira mais tarde que ela usava o local para enganá-lo com qualquer homem que se dispusesse a trair seu senhor. O desleixo datava daquela época. Na verdade, fora quando parara de incomodar-se com uma porção de coisas. Antes de casar-se com Anabelle, tomara algumas providências para suavizar a severidade da fortaleza de Clachthrom. Atualmente trabalhava apenas para não contrair dívidas e manter seu povo alimentado e seguro. Nada mais. Surpreendeu-se ao fazer um balanço e concluir que nada fora feito em vista do casamento com Margaret. Não gostava de admitir, mas o primeiro matrimônio fizera com que ele perdesse a alegria e o interesse pela vida.

— Ela era uma donzela — Nanty afirmou.

— Por acaso esteve lá examinando os lençóis? — Edmund ironizou.

Nanty sacudiu a cabeça e torceu os lábios.

— Ilsa tem catorze irmãos e muitos primos, a maioria homens. Sem dúvida, foi muito bem vigiada. Fico até surpreso que tenha conseguido seduzi-la.

No jardim, Sigimor começou a correr atrás de Ilsa, sob o coro das gargalhadas das crianças.

— Até hoje eles a adoram e se preocupam com ela.

— Então, por que permitiram que Gail ficasse tão próximo dela?

— Para ajudar a amamentar "seus" filhos, que são muito gulosos. Além disso, o que aconteceu com aquela pobre moça foi muito triste. Ela deve ter sofrido demais. Basta ver como se afasta de qualquer homem e como treme sem controle quando está em um recinto com várias pessoas do sexo oposto. Foi uma sorte Gail ter ficado sob a proteção dos Cameron. Se não fosse isso, sabe-se lá o que teria sido dela.

— Ora, Nanty, então os Cameron são verdadeiros santos — Edmund carregou no sarcasmo. — Devo estar blasfemando aos considerá-los criminosos. Ou pior, meus inimigos.

— Não entendo esse mau humor, depois de haver passado a noite nos braços de uma bela jovem.

— Ilsa interrompeu e estragou meu casamento, fez afirmações sobre as quais não tenho nenhuma lembrança, exibe documentos com a minha assinatura e, antes que eu me recuperasse do susto, já estava casado com ela. O fato de eu reconhecer que já fizemos amor não é motivo para confiar nela ou nos seus parentes. Nem que todos sejam bondosos com crianças e jovens estupradas. — Edmund afastou-se da janela.

— Apegue-se às suas dúvidas e suspeitas, Edmund. Não concordo com elas, mas posso entender que as tenha. Continue tentando provar que os Cameron estão mentindo. Eu trabalharei para demonstrar o contrário.

— Por quê?

— Acredito na história deles. Confio no sexto sentido de Gillyanne. Só vejo neles uma raiva mais do que justa pelo sofrimento da irmã. Quando Ilsa conheceu seus filhos, expressou carinho e compreensão por crianças que não tiveram culpa de ter nascido. Também não se recusou a recebê-lo na cama, apesar da maneira desprezível como foi tratada. E tem mais. Suponho que a noite de núpcias tenha sido bastante satisfatória.

Nanty foi até a porta, segurou o trinco e voltou-se.

— Há um ano o meu nobre irmão viu-se finalmente livre da miséria em que Anabelle o deixou atolado e encontrou uma esposa digna desse nome. Prometo que farei o possível para que não a torne infeliz.

— Ainda bem que meu querido irmão ficará por aqui apenas por alguns dias.

— Oh, eu não lhe contei? — Nanty sorriu com doçura. — Decidi deixá-lo contente, mano. Eu lhe farei companhia por mais tempo.

Edmund quedou-se pasmo diante da porta, que foi fechada com uma batida. Seria urna infantilidade quebrar um vaso de encontro à mesma. Segundos depois, um canecão pesado de estanho deixou a marca impressa no painel maciço de carvalho. Um punhal teve o mesmo destino.

Edmund largou-se na poltrona e fitou a arma encravada na madeira. Era uma tolice sentir-se traído por membros de sua família que acreditavam em Ilsa. Era um direito deles, assim como teriam de aceitar que ele desconfiasse. Porém essa aceitação trazia um pouco de piedade ou simpatia por um homem atormentado.

E isso era intolerável.

Edmund suspirou, fechou os olhos e descansou a cabeça no espaldar estofado. Era difícil de admitir, mas a sua família estava certa. Um homem com tantas falhas mentais era um homem ferido. Seu casamento desastroso provocara-lhe chagas de vários tipos. A escolher. O medo não lhe permitiria confiar em Ilsa. Estremeceu. Anabelle deixara-lhe a certeza de que ele não sabia julgar com critério as pessoas, principalmente as mulheres que desejava. Naquela altura, uma avaliação errônea poderia matá-lo.

Havia algumas semelhanças leves entre Ilsa e Anabelle. As duas eram emotivas. Em Ilsa ele vira caráter, humor e paixão. E sofrimento, embora não soubesse determinar a causa. Mas outros pontos em comum não tardariam a aparecer.

As diferenças entre as duas eram fundamentais. Bastara contemplar o cenário no jardim para ter certeza da aceitação de Ilsa pelas crianças. Anabelle nem mesmo dera atenção a Alice, sua própria filha. Ilsa era temperamental, mas sem demonstrações histéricas como Anabelle fazia. Edmund reconheceu que Ilsa tivera bons motivos para enraivecer-se. Anabelle nunca precisara de uma razão. Ilsa era dada a paixões, no bom sentido, bem ao contrário de Anabelle. Apesar de todo seu pessimismo, concordava que Ilsa jamais seguiria os passos de Anabelle.

Edmund mexeu-se no assento e fez uma careta. Lembrar-se dos momentos íntimos com Ilsa deixava-o excitado. Ilsa era quente e suave. Com ela, encontrara uma satisfação nunca antes sentida, nem quando acreditara amar Anabelle. Isso poderia ser considerada uma fraqueza, mas ele aprendera algumas lições. Mesmo sem poder controlar o desejo por Ilsa, não ficaria cego diante de força tão poderosa.

Para ser honesto consigo mesmo, Edmund teria de admitir que fora uma sorte contar com Ilsa em sua cama, e não com Margaret. Era fácil entender por que haviam sido amantes. O fogo entre eles era instantâneo, uma aspiração de qualquer homem. A despeito de suas dúvidas, receios e suspeitas, pretendia aproveitar ao máximo a permanência de Ilsa em seu leito e aquecer-se naquelas chamas sempre que possível. Seria preciso tomar cuidado para não sair tostado.

Ilsa sorriu com tristeza diante do adeus dos irmãos. Eles beijaram Cearnach em seu colo e Finlay no de Gail. Era o primeiro passo da separação. Sigimor e Tait ficariam com ela por um tempo. Devido às circunstâncias, aquela mudança dolorosa fora adiada por um ano. Embora trêmula pelos receios dos quais ainda não se libertara, Gail estava em pé a seu lado, suportando com heroísmo a proximidade dos gigantes ruivos que se despediam de Finlay. Ilsa entendeu que Gail passara a considerar os Cameron sua própria família.

Elyas aproximou-se de Gail e entregou-lhe um objeto.

— Um presente para a senhorita.

Gail segurou com cuidado o punhal embainhado e franziu o cenho.

— Este é um punhal, senhor.

— É. Ilsa lhe mostrará como usá-lo.

— Qual o motivo deste presente?

— Aprenderá a proteger-se, mesmo que seja com uma arma pequena. Precisa entender que não é tão indefesa assim. — Elyas deu um sorriso breve. — Poderá usar o pequeno punhal para proteção de nossa Ilsa.

Gail corou.

— Agradeço sua bondade, senhor.

— Ah, que gesto simpático — Ilsa derreteu-se ao ver Elyas ir embora. E fez uma careta quando Sigimor a abraçou pelos ombros.

— Isso mesmo, Ilsa — Sigimor concordou, ignorando a expressão de dor da irmã. — Elyas tem se preocupado com os pavores da rapariga.

— Gail vem melhorando dia a dia.

— Graças a Deus. — Sigimor ficou atento aos votos de boa viagem dos MacEnroy. — Não obstante a natureza desconfiada desse seu marido sempre mal-humorado, acredito que fizemos uma boa aliança.

— Fico satisfeita de ter podido beneficiá-lo e também ao clã. — Ilsa gemeu quando Sigimor lhe puxou a trança como castigo por sua ironia, e acenou para os irmãos que cavalgavam para fora de Clachthrom. — Será tão estranho não trombar com eles toda hora...

— Por isso não. Tait e eu poderemos empurrá-la dobrado, enquanto estivermos aqui.

— Que interessante — Edmund resmungou ao aproximar-se. — Não me lembro de tê-los convidado para permanecerem em Clachthrom.

— Sei disso. Mas Tait e eu não somos rancorosos. Relevaremos sem pestanejar essa sua falta de boas maneiras — Sigimor retrucou.

— Como ambos são caridosos...

— Ah, somos mesmo.

A tensão era tanta que Ilsa esperou ouvir algum osso estalando. Edmund irritara-se pela intenção evidente de Sigimor em proteger a irmã contra ele. Ou talvez supusesse que a estada dos Cameron fosse para certificar-se de que o complô contra ele seria bem-sucedido. Pela expressão de Sigimor e de Tait, ambos se consideravam insultados pela desconfiança.

Ilsa suspirou, aliviada. Os outros MacEnroy aproximaram-se. Mas a carranca acusatória de Edmund contra a própria família fez com que ela perdesse a esperança de paz. Seu marido voltou para o castelo a passos largos, sem dizer mais nada.

— Acredito que eu não os agradaria muito se torcesse aquele pescoço — Sigimor murmurou para os MacEnroy.

— Tem razão — Connor respondeu por todos. — Afinal, aquele imbecil, rabugento e teimoso é meu irmão.

— Vai ser difícil fazê-lo enxergar a verdade.

— Com certeza. Quando um homem se recupera de um ataque daqueles e com falhas graves de memória, tende a ser mais cauteloso e desconfiado de que os demais.

— Correto. Ele não sabe onde o inimigo se esconde. É o mesmo que ter uma lâmina apontada para o seu coração, o que acaba por corroer-lhe o bom senso.

Connor anuiu.

— Como se não bastasse, Edmund ainda sofreu muitas traições nos últimos anos.

— Bem, teremos de ser pacientes. — Sigimor franziu a testa para Tait, que suspirou com escárnio. — Eu tenho paciência. Ainda não matei nenhum Cameron, matei?

— Não, mas esteve perto de fazê-lo. Lembra-se de quando atirou nosso primo Maddox pela janela?

— Ora, ele bem mereceu aquilo. Além do mais, só sofreu algumas escoriações — Sigimor defendeu-se. — O rapaz tinha adquirido alguns maus hábitos enquanto flanava pela corte do rei com seus amigos bem-nascidos e ricos. Ele precisava de alguém que lhe desse uma lição de vida.

— Ah-ah. E quando atirou Gilbert no rio e segurou a cabeça dele embaixo da água?

— Eu estava limpando as orelhas dele, por que o idiota não escutava o que eu dizia. Era uma questão de disciplina.

Ilsa abandonou os irmãos na disputa de quem tinha razão e voltou ao castelo para amamentar os filhos. Gail acompanhou-a pela direita e lady Gillyanne, pela esquerda. Olhou por sobre o ombro e viu os três MacEnroy entretidos na batalha dos Cameron.

— Sua família é muito parecida com a minha — lady Gillyanne afirmou quando entraram na creche familiar. — Os Murray são barulhentos e numerosos. E os homens também são maioria.

— Meu pai teve quatro esposas, e eu fui a única menina da família. Quando a última esposa morreu ao dar à luz Fergus, que está com onze anos, afirmou que já havia enterrado muitas esposas e que não se casaria mais. Ele faleceu menos de um ano depois de uma febre virulenta que grassou em Dubheidland. Muitos idosos morreram. Aos onze anos, fiquei órfã também de pai e fui criada por irmãos e primos, todos homens.

Os filhos de Edmund correram para saudá-la.

— Por isso nem estranhei ficar de repente com seis filhos e duas filhas. Parece-me muito natural.

— Enfrentar um homem teimoso também não deve lhe parecer estranho.

— É verdade. Poderá não ser fácil, mas não será incomum.

— Tenho certeza de que vencerá.

— É uma opinião nascida de algum sonho profético, lady Gillyanne?

— Não. Trata-se apenas da crença no poder do amor.

— Rezo para que eu possa sobreviver aos testes que Edmund certamente haverá de preparar.

Capítulo VI

Ilsa achou graça na rapidez com que seus irmãos e os dois jovens MacEnroy entraram na cervejaria. Haviam dado a desculpa de matar a sede, mas estavam mesmo à procura de mulheres fáceis. Ela crescera rodeada por homens e conhecia bem esses estratagemas, embora não entendesse por que gastar dinheiro em encontros rápidos com prostitutas.

— Eles pensam que somos retardadas e não conhecemos as intenções deles — Gail resmungou.

— Não é isso — Ilsa retrucou, rindo. — Eles sabem que estamos cientes do que procuram. Porém não querem chocar-nos com uma franqueza exagerada.

— Não compreendo os homens. E muito menos essas raparigas que se deitam com muitos que nem conhecem e de quem talvez nem gostem.

— Elas fazem isso por dinheiro. Algumas não têm alternativa de sobrevivência. Acredito que as moças da cervejaria escolhem seus parceiros. Se estão contentes com esse tipo de vida, paciência. Nada poderemos fazer. Mas farei o possível para ajudar aquela que for forçada a entrar nessa vida e quiser abandoná-la.

As duas caminhavam pela feira e Gail se deteve diante de uma mesa com vários rolos de tecidos finos.

— Ah, Ilsa, veja que lindos!

— Gillyanne disse que os mercadores sempre param aqui, antes de dirigir-se às cidades maiores. — Ilsa examinou uma peça de linho azul. — São maravilhosos.

Mesmo reconhecendo que se tratava de uma extravagância, Ilsa regateou com o comerciante, comprou o linho e alguns tecidos mais baratos. Gostaria de trocar a herança de Anabelle deixada no castelo. Algo novo e diferente que refletisse seu próprio gosto.

Escolheu fitas para si, para Gail e para as enteadas. Comprou um perfume suave para Fraser e lembranças para todas as crianças. Mesmo sabendo que não seria bem recebida, escolheu um presente de casamento para Edmund. Decidiu-se por uma fivela de prata trabalhada com motivos antigos e um grifo com olhos vermelho-granada. Por estarem casados havia apenas três dias, poderia guardar o mimo até que a situação se tornasse menos incerta entre eles.

Pediu para que mandassem tudo para Clachthrom.

Atraída pelos aromas de lavanda e rosa, Ilsa parou diante da banca da vendedora local de ervas e que também era curandeira. O suprimento de ervas medicinais do castelo estava desfalcado e até que pudesse restaurar o jardim, teria de comprar o que fosse preciso. Admirou-se pela variedade oferecida e elogiou a mulher de cabelos brancos pela excelência de suas mercadorias.

— Milady é a nova senhora do castelo? — a curandeira perguntou.

— Sou, sim. — Ilsa disse o próprio nome e apresentou Gail.

— Ouvi dizer que sir Edmund casou-se com outra que não era sua noiva. Uma que ele havia esquecido. Vi os Campbell irem embora naquele mesmo dia. — Estendeu a mão muito limpa e suave. — Sou Glenda, a parteira.

Ilsa aceitou o cumprimento e refletiu que a notícia de seu casamento já se espalhara pela aldeia.

— A memória de milorde foi afetada pela violenta agressão sofrida.

— Assim me disseram. Não tive oportunidade de tratar dele, pois as mulheres da família Murray são exímias curandeiras e também suas parentas. Nada mais justo que viessem em auxílio de sir Edmund. Eu trato da maioria dos doentes aqui na aldeia.

— Sua velha feiticeira, por que não conta que vendeu ao lorde a poção que ele usou para matar a mulher? — Um homem de cabelos escuros aproximou-se de Ilsa.

— Wallace, o senhor sabe muito bem que eu só negocio com ervas curativas — Glenda respondeu.

Wallace ignorou o protesto da mulher e fitou Ilsa.

— Milady, é melhor prestar atenção ao que bebe e come. Lady Anabelle não se preocupou com isso e está morta. Edmund não suportou a idéia de que a esposa preferisse outro homem. Por isso a matou.

— É difícil acreditar que sir Edmund mataria uma mulher — Ilsa manteve a voz firme, apesar do calafrio que a acusação provocara nela.

— Uma pena, milady. Logo testemunharemos também o seu enterro — disse Wallace afastando-se.

Alto, bonito, forte e jovem, devia ter sido um dos amantes de Anabelle, Ilsa deduziu. Enciumado, queria denegrir a imagem de Edmund a qualquer preço. Apesar da lógica do argumento, Ilsa sentiu-se inquieta e fitou Glenda. O rosto ligeiramente vincado traduziu simpatia.

— Senhora, Wallace fala com ciúme e raiva.

— O povo de Clachthrom pensa como ele?

— Nem todos, milady. Tenho horror de falar mal dos mortos, mas lady Anabelle não era benquista. — Glenda suspirou e sacudiu a cabeça. — Era impossível compreendê-la. Tinha um marido atraente que gostava dela e era dona de um castelo. Possuía dinheiro à vontade para gastar, embora sir Edmund não seja tão rico. Ela vivia insatisfeita e infeliz. Queria ter todos os homens do mundo a seus pés. Acho que ela se deitou com quase todos os homens de Clachthrom, ou pelo menos com os que não eram muito feios ou velhos.

Para Ilsa, parecia uma loucura uma mulher ser infiel ao marido de maneira tão flagrante e repetida. A punição para esse tipo de comportamento costumava ser severa. Anabelle tivera sorte que Edmund simplesmente passasse a ignorá-la.

A acusação de Wallace seria verdadeira?

— A senhora foi chamada para tratar de lady Anabelle?

— Não. Ela recusou minha ajuda. Lady Anabelle não me suportava por eu ter me recusado a vender uma poção para fazê-la perder a criança que carregava no ventre. — Glenda anuiu ao ver Ilsa e Gail sufocarem um grito. — Eu não a atendi porque não trabalho com esse tipo de ervas.

— Acha que outra pessoa deu a ela o abortivo? Talvez a própria Anabelle tenha preparado a poção.

— Tenho pensado nas mais variadas hipóteses que possam ter causado a morte de lady Anabelle, mas nenhuma delas aponta para sir Edmund. — Glenda deu de ombros. — E digo mais. Mesmo se ele tivesse feito qualquer coisa nesse sentido eu não o culparia. Lady Anabelle o envergonhava constantemente e afirmou que o filho não-era dele.

— Edmund não mataria uma criança, mesmo que não fosse dele, estando dentro ou fora da barriga. — Ilsa odiou a ponta de dúvida em sua mente.

— Eu também acredito nisso, senhora. Porém se a história a perturba, deveria falar com a dama de companhia de lady Anabelle.

— Fraser?

— Ela tratou de lady Anabelle até a morte.

— Essas suspeitas têm sido levantadas com freqüência?

— Como a maioria dos boatos.

— Acho melhor reunir alguns fatos com presteza.

Ilsa fitou a cervejaria onde os irmãos haviam entrado. Escolheu as ervas das quais necessitava, pediu a Glenda para enviá-las ao castelo e despediu-se, apressada.

— Acha que milorde matou a esposa? — Gail perguntou, acompanhando-lhe o passo.

— Não. Porém tudo o que tem acontecido diminuiu minha confiança nele. E no fundo de minha alma, eu me pergunto se isso foi possível. Edmund é um homem orgulhoso e Anabelle o envergonhava sem piedade, fazendo-o de tolo. Por causa dela, Edmund tornou-se amargo e desconfiado das mulheres. No pouco tempo em que estamos juntos, pude perceber traços de um coração ferido. Ousei pensar que poderia diminuir-lhe o sofrimento.

— E por isso ele se tornou tão duro.

— Pode ser. O importante agora é descobrir a verdade sobre a morte de Anabelle. O mais depressa possível.

— Para aplacar a pequena dúvida?

— Sim. Eu não quero tornar-me tão amargurada e suspeitosa como Edmund. Se isso acontecer, não haverá esperança para o nosso casamento.

— E por que precisamos voltar com urgência ao castelo?

— Quero a verdade, antes que meus irmãos escutem os rumores.

— Oh, Senhor!

Elas começaram a correr. Ilsa considerou que o pouco tempo em que parara na aldeia fora o suficiente para ficar sabendo do que se comentava sobre Edmund. Com os irmãos ocorreria o mesmo. Se não houvessem ficado aqueles dias dentro da fortaleza, teriam escutado a história bem antes. Teve esperança de que os moradores do castelo nada houvessem comentado, por não acreditar nas acusações. O problema seria ainda maior se algum dos habitantes de Clachthrom estivesse interessado em despertar a suspeita dos Cameron. Isso seria um veneno lento a minar qualquer esperança de paz em seu novo lar.

Elas ignoraram os olhares espantados dos servos e correram para a ala das crianças. Ilsa ficou contente ao encontrar lady Gillyanne ao lado de Fraser. Pediu para Gail ficar com as crianças por algum tempo e foi com Gillyanne e Fraser até um pequeno solar que lhe fora cedido para os trabalhos de bordado e leitura.

— O que houve? — Gillyanne sentou-se ao lado de Fraser em um banco estofado.

— Escutei alguns boatos na feira.

— Oh, não — Fraser murmurou.

— Sobre que assunto? — Gillyanne perguntou, quase ao mesmo tempo.

— Fui avisada de que meu marido tem uma certa tendência para envenenar esposas. — Observou o espanto no rosto da cunhada. — Talvez milady não tenha ido muito à aldeia desde a morte de Anabelle, mas Fraser sabe a que estou me referindo.

— Eu esperava que essa tolice já tivesse sido esquecida. O bom senso costuma aniquilar a suspeita. E evidente que nem todos aqui têm consideração com um lorde que vem trabalhando duro para dar-lhes alimento e segurança. Quem foi que lhe contou essa história horrenda?

— Um jovem chamado Wallace.

— Ah, um dos muitos amantes de Anabelle. Um rapaz idiota que acreditou na culpa de sir Edmund pela alma atormentada da esposa. Ela era mesmo perturbada, mas também egoísta, frívola e mesquinha. Wallace, coitado, não deve ter enxergado isso. Sir Edmund nada teve a ver com a morte de Anabelle.

— Não sou eu que tenho de ser convencida. Meus irmãos estão na cervejaria e na certa não faltará alguém para assoprar-lhes os mexericos. Preciso saber de tudo, antes que eles voltem a Clachthrom.

— O que não vai demorar, e virão ferozes como dragões a cuspir fogo — Gillyanne comentou.

— Disso não tenho dúvida. — Ilsa suspirou. — Angus e Nanty não poderão conter-lhes a fúria, ou talvez nem se dêem conta do que está acontecendo. Edmund acha que meus irmãos são mentirosos e que podem estar por trás da tentativa de assassinato, o que já é um insulto violento. Se ficarem ainda mais desconfiados de meu marido, Sigimor e Tait não hesitarão em dar uma surra em Edmund, levar-me para casa e deixar as explicações para depois.

— Não podemos permitir que isso aconteça — Fraser alegou. — Anabelle descobriu que estava grávida, e não era de sir Edmund. O marido a tinha tocado para fora do leito conjugal havia quase um ano, e creio que todos os moradores do castelo sabiam do fato.

— Pelo que ela vinha fazendo, até me surpreendo que se incomodasse pelo fato de estar grávida.

— É verdade. Anabelle nunca fez segredo de suas aventuras amorosas. Aliás, vangloriava-se de suas conquistas. Deus que me perdoe, mas nunca duvidei de seu desequilíbrio mental. Ela não queria o bebê de maneira alguma, assim como não desejava que Alice viesse ao mundo. A menina nasceu e a mãe a esqueceu por completo. O parto de Alice foi muito simples. Não creio que Anabelle temesse o nascimento de mais um filho.

— Ela mesma fez uma poção para livrar-se do feto?

— Não tenho certeza, mas acredito que sim, depois de ter ficado furiosa com Glenda, a curandeira, que se recusou a lhe fornecer o remédio. Ela o tomou uma noite após uma discussão com sir Edmund. Horas depois todos ficaram sabendo o que Anabelle tinha feito e o porquê. E passamos a rezar por sua vida.

— Oh, Deus! — Gillyanne suspirou e acariciou o ombro de Fraser. — A senhora não conseguiu parar o sangramento?

— Não. Tentamos de tudo a noite inteira e nada deu certo. Quando pensávamos que a hemorragia havia parado, começava tudo de novo. Ela estava grávida de apenas dois meses e nem sofreu quando perdeu a criança. Anabelle morreu sem se arrepender, culpando a humanidade por sua desdita. Chamamos padre Goudie, mas ela não lhe permitiu absolvê-la. O que disse ao ministro de Deus me fez corar de vergonha. E ele nem mesmo se abalou.

— Um sacerdote não costuma se impressionar com procedimentos levianos, ainda mais que se tratava de um Goudie. — Gillyanne fitou Fraser. — Ela não disse onde conseguiu o medicamento?

— Não, mas sei que não foi com sir Edmund. Anabelle praguejou muito contra o marido por ele não a ajudar quando ela mais necessitava.

— Então Edmund talvez soubesse da gravidez — ponderou Ilsa.

— Anabelle jurou que não. Mais tarde, refletindo e tentando pôr os pingos nos "is", concluí que ela deve ter tentado seduzi-lo e que milorde se recIlsava a recebê-la novamente em seu leito.

— O que afundou a chance de afirmar que o filho era dele — Ilsa concluiu. — Na certa, a discussão foi sobre isso. Assim mesmo, não é compreensível que Anabelle se importasse em dar à luz um filho que não fosse do marido. A menos que ela imaginasse que teria um menino.

— Isso mesmo! — Gillyanne apostou na idéia. — Anabelle havia perdido o controle sobre Edmund e podia temer por um banimento. Mas se ela lhe desse um filho, não precisaria mais de Edmund. Poderia livrar-se do marido e administrar Clachthrom por meio do filho.

— Ela encarregaria algum amante de cuidar das terras e da criança.

Era uma história bem triste, e Ilsa compreendeu toda a amargura de Edmund. As sombras em sua memória escondiam o começo da cura que na certa fora iniciada durante o curto romance que haviam vivido. Além das cicatrizes morais deixadas Por sua esposa, Edmund ainda carregava as físicas impostas Por um inimigo desconhecido. Não seria fácil trazer de volta o Edmund que ela conhecera e pelo qual se apaixonara. Ilsa teve uma vontade repentina de abandonar tudo e regressar a Dubheidland.

O pior seria contar aos irmãos a história sórdida, quando voltassem ansiosos para dar uma surra em Edmund. Ele teria de reviver o drama e as humilhações que o tinham feito perder a fé nas mulheres.

Ilsa sentiu um aperto no coração. O pesar pelo marido era tamanho que ela não conteve as lágrimas.

Quanto mais a história se esclarecia, mais Ilsa ficava surpresa por Edmund ter sido um amante tão carinhoso que aceitara casar-se com ela. Passou a entender por que Edmund lhe ocultara que fora casado e que possuía filhos.

— Acreditou que os boatos tivessem alguma ponta de verdade? — Gillyanne perguntou-lhe.

— Apenas por um breve instante. A dúvida foi mínima e em relação à morte de Anabelle. Eu jamais acreditaria que Edmund fosse capaz de tirar a vida de um inocente, mesmo sendo um embrião. O que me deixa consternada é o fato de ele não ser o mesmo homem que eu encontrei há um ano. Mas, na verdade, eu não o conhecia. Edmund escondeu muita coisa de mim.

— Os homens não gostam de trazer à baila memórias dolorosas. Quando me casei com Connor, soube de muitas coisas pelos outros. Ele era um homem muito fechado que via as emoções como uma fraqueza. Ainda é reservado, mas isso não me incomoda mais, pois sei que ele me ama.

— E essa certeza pode dar-nos a força para enfrentar o mundo. Infelizmente não sei se Edmund me ama. Mesmo quando nos conhecemos, não me lembro de tê-lo ouvido dizer isso. Se meus irmãos não nos tivessem encontrado, nem sei se ele teria se casado comigo. Edmund não se opôs à vontade dos rapazes, mas se fosse por ele...

— Bem, agora são marido e mulher — Fraser apaziguou as dúvidas de Ilsa.

— Terei de agüentar firme até a memória voltar e ele descobrir quem é seu inimigo. No momento, tenho de assegurar-me de que os cunhados não o matarão.

— Então será melhor irmos até o pátio, ao encontro deles. — Gillyanne levantou-se.

Ilsa ficou em pé e sacudiu as saias.

— Em parte, eu até gostaria que Edmund apanhasse um pouco por ter escondido tantos segredos de mim. Mas se a briga começar, será muito difícil terminá-la. Os irmãos de Edmund tomarão sua defesa e o estrago será grande. Vamos embora.

No corredor, Fraser avisou que iria espiar as crianças e que se encontraria com elas em seguida. Ilsa deu o braço para ajudar Gillyanne a descer a escada, agradecida pelo apoio da cunhada.

Saíram do castelo e sentaram-se em um banco junto aos degraus, de onde tinham boa visão dos portões. Ilsa conjeturou que tudo poderia ser bem diferente naquele dia agradável de primavera. Seus irmãos eram bem teimosos quando se tratava de proteger a irmã. Por outro lado, Edmund não se encontrava em fase conciliatória. Ilsa não teria alternativa a não ser interpor-se no conflito. Fraser aproximou-se e sentou-se ao lado delas. O conforto oferecido agradou a Ilsa, que suspirou.

— Tudo bem com as crianças?

— Não poderia estar melhor. Gail é maravilhosa com elas. Ofereceu mingau para os bebês, e os outros estão adorando a desordem.

— Talvez seja um pouco cedo para dar-lhes papinhas, mas eles estão querendo um alimento a mais, além do peito.

— Eles crescerão depressa — Gillyanne afirmou. — Beathan, meu primogênito, também exigiu alimento mais sólido bem cedo. Eu poderia tê-lo desmamado aos seis meses, mas a irmã menor ainda mamava. Então dava o seio a ela, enquanto ele comia a papa, e depois eu dava a ele um pouco de leite.

— As pessoas divergem quanto às melhores práticas. Qual a sua opinião?

— Assim que os dentes nascem, eu me recuso a deixar que os diabretes me mordam.

Ilsa acompanhou os risos das outras duas. Em Dubheidland, havia poucas mulheres, ainda mais depois da morte da terceira madrasta. Como as demais não eram do mesmo nível social de Ilsa, mantinham-se afastadas. O interesse delas era nos charmosos Cameron. A esposa de Alexander chegara depois de Ilsa ter se casado com Edmund e mudado para o chalé. Assim, Ilsa nem tivera oportunidade de familiarizar-se com aquela mulher.

Na companhia de Gail, Gillyanne e de Fraser, Ilsa sentiu que perdera muito com essa falta de amizade fraternal.

Nem tudo se podia conversar com homens, mesmo sendo irmãos. Eles se amavam muito, mas havia assuntos que só podiam ser discutidos com mulheres.

— Ilsa, seus irmãos estão chegando sozinhos. Devem ter ludibriado Angus e Nanty — Gillyanne avisou.

Pela expressão de Sigimor e Tait, Ilsa poderia jurar que o pior acontecera.

— Oh, céus! — Ela fez o sinal-da-cruz.

— Talvez pretendam ser razoáveis.

— Duvido. Olhe só a cara de Sigimor.

— Não dá para ver daqui.

— Eu sei. Mas ele vem com a cabeça baixa e os ombros curvados para a frente. Caminha a passos largos e com as mãos fechadas em punhos. Sigimor ouviu os rumores e não pretende ser cordato!

— Bem, tente falar com ele, antes que encontre Edmund.

— Receio que hoje não seja meu dia de sorte. — Ilsa suspirou ao ver Edmund e Connor saindo do estábulo.

— Acho que os quatro alcançarão a arena ao mesmo tempo — Gillyanne comentou.

Ilsa levantou-se e endireitou os ombros.

— Não permitirei que se matem.

— O que pretende fazer?

— Agarrar o touro pelos chifres!

— Meus Deus! — Fraser benzeu-se.

Capítulo VII

— Saia do caminho, Ilsa — Sigimor ordenou. Ilsa não se intimidou. Ela se aproximara dos irmãos, enquanto o marido e o cunhado se avizinhavam. Mesmo sem saber do que se tratava, os MacEnroy ficaram tensos ao pressentir a fúria dos Cameron, que haviam caminhado na direção deles a passos largos. Não haveria tempo para descobrir.

— Saia da frente, Ilsa — Edmund endossou a ordem de Sigimor.

Pelo menos nisso, eles concordavam. A fisionomia de Edmund não deixava dúvida sobre sua ansiedade em iniciar um combate.

— Calma, Edmund. — Ilsa não percebeu o olhar de estupefação do marido diante de sua audácia. — O senhor nem mesmo sabe o motivo da fúria deles.

— Não me interessa. — Ilsa fitou os irmãos.

— Primeiro preciso explicar-lhes algumas coisas.

— Pode começar — Sigimor concedeu com brusquidez.

— Ainda bem que resolveram ser razoáveis. — Ilsa não acreditou naquela rápida capitulação.

— Melhor dizendo, racionais! Racionais, escutou? Enquanto Tait e eu deixamos seu imprestável marido desacordado no chão, a senhora faça-me o favor de subir, chamar Gail, pegar as crianças e tudo o que é seu. Conversaremos durante o trajeto de volta a Dubheidland.

— E vai deixar-me tão cedo, meu amor? — Edmund ironizou. — Estou arrasado.

Ilsa deu uma cotovelada no estômago de Edmund. Achou ótimo ele dar um grito sufocado, mas se surpreendeu com a própria ousadia. Fitou o marido de relance. Curvado, ele procurava retomar o fôlego.

— Mas que droga, Ilsa! — Sigimor irritou-se. — Agora teremos de esperar até que a respiração dele volte ao normal. Não seria justo bater em um homem arfante.

— Sigimor, escute. Sei o que ouviu dizer na aldeia.

— Então também sabe por que não poderá ficar aqui. Seu marido envenenou a falecida esposa.

— É mentira. Ela envenenou a si mesma. Sigimor resfolegou, descrente.

— Pelo que ouvi falar da mulher, ela não era do tipo que se mataria.

Ainda bem que Sigimor ouvira as histórias assombrosas sobre lady Anabelle, Ilsa cismou. Seria mais fácil fazê-lo acreditar na verdadeira versão. E também não teria de enumerar as traições cometidas, o que evitaria mais reminiscências dolorosas para Edmund.

— Lady Anabelle não tentou se matar. Ela quis fazer um aborto.

— Foi isso o que seu marido lhe disse?

— Não. Fraser me contou tudo, quando eu lhe perguntei a respeito dos boatos que percorrem a aldeia.

— Ela tem de defendê-lo. Edmund é seu senhor.

— Na verdade, ainda que ele seja meu senhor agora — Fraser interveio —, cheguei aqui como dama de companhia de lady Anabelle.

Fraser e Gillyanne haviam se aproximado, com esperança de poder evitar o início de um conflito.

— Escute, Sigimor — Ilsa implorou. — Ela sabe a verdade melhor que qualquer um. Lady Anabelle não queria a criança e pediu a Glenda, a curandeira, para lhe dar uma poção abortiva. Glenda recusou-se a fazê-lo, pois só trabalha com ervas que possam curar. Lady Anabelle conseguiu a droga com outra pessoa e não hesitou em tomá-la. O aborto foi rápido e a hemorragia, também.

— Isso não faz sentido. Por que tirar a criança? Ela já era mãe de uma e... casada!

— O bebê não era de Edmund e nem poderia ser. Todos sabiam disso.

— Ah! Por isso Edmund fez com que ela tomasse a infusão. Ele não suportou a idéia de que a esposa estivesse grávida de outro. Teria de passar mais uma vez por essa vergonha.

— A pequena Alice não é nenhuma vergonha! Sigimor, não quero ouvi-lo mais dizer uma coisa dessas. Tente raciocinar com imparcialidade. Isso não dói. — Ilsa ignorou a carranca e o resmungo de Tait. — Edmund tem uma ala cheia de crianças que a maioria dos homens iria ignorar ou desdenhar. Duvido que as cinco mulheres que lhe deram filhos tenham sido virgens quando o conheceram. Edmund tinha todo o direito de questionar a paternidade em todos os casos. No entanto não titubeou em ser responsável por eles. Não me parece ser a atitude de um homem que pensaria em dar veneno à esposa para livrar-se de um feto.

— Talvez ele não soubesse da gravidez. Na certa queria livrar-se da mulher.

Ilsa não diria a Sigimor que ele acertara uma parte. Ele e Tait pareciam mais calmos. Nada de tornar a irritá-los.

— Quem lhe contou tais mentiras?

— Um tal de Wallace — Sigimor revelou.

— Ah, só podia ser ele. Wallace me abordou no mercado com a mesma história. Também acusou Glenda de ter dado o veneno a lady Anabelle e chamou-a de bruxa. Ele foi um dos amantes de lady Anabelle. Isso não faz dele um relator muito confiável, não é? A não ser que se aceite a palavra de um homem que traiu seu senhor de maneira infame.

— Ilsa... — Sigimor começou.

— Um homem que amou a mulher com quem cometeu pecados. — Ilsa apertou as mãos de encontro ao peito. — Um homem que a rotulava como uma alma triste e perturbada, levada ao desespero e ao pecado pelo jugo cruel do marido. Um jovem que pensava salvá-la com seu amor e que a perdeu para um túmulo. Um homem que...

— Chega — Sigimor resmungou e Tait revirou os olhos, enojado.

— Ah, então aceita que errou em dar ouvidos às palavras de um adúltero amargurado?

— Não suporto mais escutar esses absurdos. Juro que mais um pouco e eu teria vomitado.

— Isso mesmo — Tait concordou com o irmão.

— Então não vejo por que bater em meu marido!

— É... suponho que não... — Sigimor não poderia estar mais desapontado. — Bem, não duvido de que encontrarei outros motivos para dar-lhe uma surra.

— Ah, eu também gostaria de uma oportunidade para dar-lhe uns bons socos — Edmund afirmou.

— Então por que não se agarram logo e arrebentam os ossos uns dos outros? — Ilsa virou-se em direção ao castelo, ladeada por Gillyanne e Fraser. — Podem começar.

— Aonde pensa que vai? — Sigimor perguntou.

— Tenho coisas mais importantes para fazer.

— A senhora está de parabéns — Gillyanne comentou ao entrarem no grande hall.

— Obrigada, mas quando se cresce em meio a tantos marmanjos, aprende-se a usar a cabeça.

— E um pouco de arte teatral.

— Ah, isso é muito útil em certos casos. As três caíram na risada.

— Bem, vamos resgatar a pobre Gail, sozinha com aquele bando!

Edmund esfregava o abdômen, enquanto Ilsa se afastava.

— Está doendo, não é? — Sigimor perguntou, assim que a mulheres entraram e a porta foi fechada.

— Ilsa é mais forte do que parece — Edmund admitiu.

— Se é! E aquele cotovelo pequeno e pontudo é uma arma perigosa. Ainda bem que ela o usou no seu estômago. Certa vez atingiu o primo Dennis na virilha. O pobre rapaz andou de maneira engraçada por uma semana.

— Pequeno e pontudo? — Edmund murmurou e franziu o cenho quando Connor riu.

— Sigimor, acredito que não educou direito nossa irmã — Tait zombou.

Sigimor deu-lhe um soco. Tait disse uma imprecação, perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu de costas. Após alguns minutos apoiou-se sobre um cotovelo, esfregou o queixo machucado com a outra mão e fitou Sigimor com olhar faiscante.

— Por que fez isso? — Tait resmungou, feroz.

— Não gosto de impertinências. — Sigimor estalou os dedos das duas mãos. — Além do mais, vim da aldeia até aqui pensando em uma boa briga e sua irmã fez com que eu desistisse da idéia. Fiquei um pouco tenso. Agora estou melhor.

Sem mais comentários, Sigimor virou-se e foi para o castelo. Rindo, Connor ajudou Tait a ficar em pé.

— Tudo bem, rapaz?

— Ah-ah. — Tait limpou a terra da roupa. — Ele não bateu forte.

— Foi Sigimor quem criou Ilsa? — Edmund interessou-se.

— Não só ela, como a todos nós. A quarta esposa de meu pai morreu ao dar à luz Fergus, que agora está com onze anos e alguns meses. Papai faleceu pouco tempo depois. A febre virulenta que grassou em Dubheidland atingiu as crianças mais fracas e os mais idosos. E muitos adultos fortes não escaparam. A doença vitimou meu pai, dois dos meus tios e uma das minhas tias. Muitos perderam os pais, e restou um grande número de viúvos. Sigimor, com vinte anos recém-completados, tornou-se senhor de um bando de necessitados. Somerled, seu irmão gêmeo, ajudou-o. Éramos doze mais novos do que ele e tínhamos vários primos que haviam ficado órfãos ou sem pai.

— Não havia nenhuma parenta que pudesse cuidar de Ilsa?

— Várias se ofereceram. Algumas eram viúvas com muitos filhos e outras não podiam morar em Dubheidland. Sigimor agradeceu a todas e explicou que o lugar de Ilsa era ao nosso lado. Muitos primos, todos homens, vieram morar conosco. Ilsa não teve companhias femininas, o que pode tê-la deixado com um certo verniz de rudeza. Por outro lado, também não se assustará com uma casa cheia de crianças para cuidar.

— Isso foi fácil de perceber — Edmund falou com um carinho que o deixou surpreso. — Diga-me uma coisa. Será que os habitantes da aldeia e de Clachthrom ainda pensam que matei Anabelle?

— Ouvimos isso somente de Wallace. Aqui no castelo não houve comentários. — Tait deu um sorriso amarelo. — Ilsa estava certa. Deveríamos ter feito algumas perguntas ao homem, e não simplesmente aceitar a palavra dele como verdadeira. Se Ilsa não estivesse envolvida, Sigimor não teria escutado um homem que confessava abertamente ter pecado contra o seu senhor. Na certa teria lhe dado uma surra.

— Nem deveríamos ter deixado Ilsa sair sem proteção. — Era o pensamento de Edmund, mesmo que não a quisesse por esposa e não confiasse nela.

— É verdade. De nossa parte, peço que nos desculpe. Acha mesmo que Ilsa possa estar ameaçada?

— Existe uma grande possibilidade — Edmund não conteve uma ironia —, se não foram os Cameron que tentaram me matar.

Tait não deu importância à provocação, o que deixou Edmund desapontado.

— Não entendo por que alguém pensaria em atingir Ilsa.

— Nem eu, mas também não sei por que querem me assassinar. Os motivos poderiam incluir minha esposa e meus filhos. Eu não deveria ter-me casado antes de resolver esse caso. E era o que planejava fazer. Embora se possa classificar o atentado na categoria de assalto, pois levaram todos os meus pertences. Ainda tenho a sensação de que há muito mais por trás disso.

— Meus irmãos e primos vão procurar esclarecer a verdade.

— E acha que já não fizemos isso?

— Eu sei, mas os MacEnroy são desconhecidos em Muirladen. Ao contrário dos Cameron. Alguns parentes nossos são casados com moças de lá. O senhor não passava de um estranho ferido. Tenho a impressão de que meus irmãos obterão resultados melhores. Espere um pouco. Poderíamos mandar Liam descobrir não somente quem administra aquelas terras, mas quem é o dono delas.

— Tentei falar com o administrador do castelo, porém não consegui — Connor interveio. — Precisávamos levar Edmund embora e não pude demorar-me mais. Ele também não respondeu a nenhuma das questões que mandei entregar lá.

— O homem se esconde dentro do castelo como um caracol na concha. A esposa faleceu há muito tempo e não deixou filhos. Se eu estiver certo, o camarada não ajudará ninguém a encontrar seu senhor, o verdadeiro dono da herdade. Liam saberá a quem procurar. Alguns dos mais velhos terão nomes para citar.

— Assim espero. Algo me diz que as respostas estão em Muirladen. — Connor notou que Angus e Nanty atravessavam os portões do castelo. Repreendeu-os assim que se aproximaram. — Por acaso perceberam que foram deixados para trás pelos Cameron?

Angus fechou a carranca.

— Nem dei importância. Sigimor e Tait ainda não tinham feito o serviço. — Angus olhou para Tait e deu um sorriso sem graça. — Maggie ficou desapontada ao descobrir que eu a visitei em seu lugar.

— Ela se comportou bem? — Tait perguntou.

— Teria sido melhor se ela parasse de falar, esperando a sua volta.

— Hilda não fala muito — Nanty contou —, mas cheira a cebola. — Fitou Connor. — Disseram-nos que os Cameron tinham vindo aqui para dar uma surra em Edmund. Pelo jeito, não foi o que aconteceu.

Connor explicou de maneira sucinta o que ocorrera.

— Quer que voltemos para dar uma palavrinha com esse tal de Wallace? — Angus se ofereceu. — Ele pode ser o inimigo que está procurando, Edmund.

— Duvido. Depois de eu ter me recuperado, passei a investigar os amantes de minha mulher.

— E como soube onde encontrá-los? — Tait admirou-se.

— Anabelle deixou diários onde anotava tudo. — Edmund resolveu não dizer que as anotações eram ricas em detalhes. Como, onde e com que freqüência. — Um homem sucumbe facilmente ao desejo e a uma mulher bonita. Poucos levaram em conta o risco de trair seu senhor. Somente Wallace mostrou sinais de rebeldia, mas ele não teria coragem para agredir-me e nem teria dinheiro para contratar alguém para fazê-lo.

— A família de minha esposa fez uma investigação sobre os amantes de Anabelle — Connor afirmou. — Alguns despertaram dúvidas, mas pareceu haver sempre uma relutância em confessar a traição feita ao lorde de Clachthrom.

— Jesus... — Tait sacudiu a cabeça, inconformado. — Eu me admiro de que não a tenha matado.

— Ela não valia o meu pescoço na forca — Edmund confessou com tristeza e voltou para o castelo.

— Edmund pode estar certo sobre Wallace — Connor disse, assim que o irmão sumiu atrás da porta fechada. — Mas sou de opinião de que não custa fazer outra averiguação a respeito do rapaz.

— Concordo — os outros três disseram em uníssono.

— E procurem não fazer isso na cervejaria. Os três enrubesceram.

Edmund parou no corredor e ouviu o barulho de água em seus aposentos. Pôs a mão no trinco, pensou em Ilsa nua no banho, entrou e fechou a porta.

Bastou um olhar para despertar-lhe o desejo. Ilsa estava dentro da tina, coberta de espuma, apoiando a nuca na beira sobre uma toalha dobrada. Os cabelos brilhantes caíam para fora e alcançavam o chão. De olhos fechados, mantinha os braços fortes sobre as laterais da banheira.

Uma visão maravilhosa.

Edmund refreou a vontade de tirar a roupa e deitar-se com ela na água. Não queria envolver-se demais na paixão que os consumia, por sentir que sua ternura por Ilsa aumentava a cada momento. Não podia negar que se comovera com a defesa que ela sustentara perante os irmãos. Ilsa soubera controlar a semente de dúvida que, certamente, se instalara em vista das Palavras de Wallace. Não o procurara para fazer acusações.

Tentara descobrir a verdade com Fraser e Gillyanne. Qualquer que fosse a opinião de Ilsa a seu respeito, fora incapaz de acreditar que ele mataria um inocente. Como conservar a severidade diante dessa atitude?

Apesar de todas as recomendações em contrário do bom senso, Edmund aproximou-se da banheira. Ilsa ouviu os passos e corou. Abriu os olhos devagar, e Edmund não se conteve mais. Sem deixar de fitá-la, tirou as roupas. Ela dobrou as pernas e segurou-as de encontro ao corpo.

Ilsa tinha pernas lindas.

— Não está pensando em tomar banho comigo, está?

— Claro que sim. — Edmund terminou de despir-se.

— Não vai dar certo.

— Vai, sim.

Ilsa disse uma imprecação leve quando o marido entrou na banheira. O nível da água chegou às bordas. A excitação de Edmund aumentava a dela. Ele se banhou, de olhar fixo na esposa. Ilsa se sentiu bonita e desejada.

— Entre marido e mulher não é necessária tanto recato. — Edmund achou graça por Ilsa manter-se imóvel no outro canto.

— Um banho é algo íntimo, privativo.

— Pretendo um pouco mais do que isso.

— Mas agora? Logo teremos de descer para jantar no grande hall.

Edmund não respondeu. Levantou-se, a excitação no máximo, tirou Ilsa da banheira e deixou-a em pé sobre a toalha, de frente para ele. Apesar dos protestos murmurados, começou a enxugá-la devagar e sensualmente com uma toalha seca.

O pescoço, os ombros, os seios, que levantou cuidadosamente um por um, e o abdômen. Ajoelhou-se para secar-lhe os pés. Quando foi beijada no estômago, Ilsa reconheceu que o recato começava a abandoná-la. Edmund passou a toalha nas pernas sedosas e beijou-lhe as coxas. Ilsa gemeu ao sentir que ele lhe afastava as pernas para enxugar o espaço entre as coxas.

Edmund deixou a toalha cair no chão, e Ilsa só queria deitar-se com o marido. Nisso, sentiu que ele a beijava onde acabava de enxugar. Assustada, tentou afastar-se, mas Edmund a agarrou pelos quadris e segurou-a com firmeza. Ilsa não teve certeza do que era certo e nem mesmo se importou, depois de experimentar as carícias feitas com a língua ávida. Agarrou-se nos ombros do marido e em segundos perdeu-se no prazer do êxtase. Zonza, não caiu no chão porque Edmund a segurava com firmeza.

Ele levantou-se lentamente, beijando-lhe o corpo de baixo para cima. Ilsa notou que Edmund estava úmido. Soltou-se e, com desejo renovado, começou a passar a toalha nos braços dele.

Ilsa traçou um rasto de beijos no tórax e no abdômen. Sentiu-o estremecer, e, com receio de que Edmund terminasse o jogo antes de ela estar pronta, rodeou-o e enxugou-lhe as costas. Sem pressa, interrompendo a tarefa com beijos, desde os ombros largos até as panturrilhas.

Ilsa voltou para a frente, secou os tornozelos e subiu. De maneira meticulosa e com leveza, secou-lhe a umidade da virilha.

Teria coragem suficiente para beijar-lhe a masculinidade?

Teve.

Deixou cair a toalha, acariciou-lhe as coxas musculosas e tocou com os lábios a pele sedosa e distendida. Edmund estremeceu e, sem importar-se com a coerência, murmurou palavras de aprovação e de encorajamento.

A delicadeza das carícias fez Edmund gemer e também refletir que teria de interromper o jogo erótico.

Tarde demais. Não teria força de vontade para tanto.

Cedo demais. Por mais que Ilsa estivesse ansiosa, não estava pronta para o prazer íntimo que ele desejava.

Edmund afastou-a e deitou-a de costas sobre as toalhas espalhadas no chão.

— Ah, eu pensava apenas em agradá-lo. — Ilsa temeu tê-lo chocado ou ofendido com sua intrepidez.

— Eu gostei até demais. — Edmund ajoelhou-se entre as pernas de Ilsa. — Outra hora, quando eu estiver menos empolgado.

Ele notou a pele rosada pela paixão, os mamilos eretos e a respiração arfante. Passou a mão entre as pernas de Ilsa e constatou a umidade convidativa e cálida. Ela estremeceu ao toque do marido. Mesmo com o mundo explodindo em sua cabeça. Edmund ouviu-a gritar e teve consciência do desespero com que Ilsa se agarrava nele.

Passaram alguns minutos deitados juntos. Em seguida Edmund ficou em pé e começou a vestir-se, sem pronunciar uma só palavra.

Ilsa irritou-se. Ele poderia ao menos tentar um diálogo informal que não ameaçasse a trégua imposta.

Ela arregalou os olhos quando Edmund hesitou por alguns segundos e beijou-a no alto da cabeça.

— Não se demore. O jantar será servido logo.

Ele retirou-se, e Ilsa fitou por alguns momentos a porta fechada. Afastou a idéia de atirar alguma coisa no painel maciço. Seria uma tolice.

Era muito mais interessante relembrar aquele beijo breve, porém afetuoso. Fora, na verdade, um fato significativo. Talvez Ilsa Cameron MacEnroy houvesse começado a vencer a batalha pela conquista do coração e da mente de sir Edmund MacEnroy.

Saiu da cama, começou a vestir-se e disse a si mesma para não alimentar demasiadas esperanças. Estavam juntos havia poucos dias. Edmund carregava muitas cicatrizes na alma. Não seria fácil livrar-se delas, abandonar a amargura e voltar a ser confiante. As marcas eram sua defesa contra a dor.

Ilsa pediu a Deus para que não a deixasse com o coração destroçado, na luta que empreenderia para provar ao marido que jamais o faria sofrer.

Capítulo VIII

Gillyanne despediu-se de Cearnach e de Finlay com beijos e demonstrações de carinho. Ilsa entristeceu-se com a separação. Conhecera a cunhada havia apenas quinze dias, mas a ligação afetiva tornara-se muito forte e não era apenas por serem casadas com irmãos.

No pátio, tudo estava pronto para a partida de Gillyanne, Connor e Angus. Edmund mostrou-se tão irritado pela insistência de Nanty em não ir embora quanto ficara com a permanência de Sigimor e de Tait. Ele não escondeu desaprovar a necessidade de proteção.

— Terá uma batalha dura pela frente — Gillyanne afirmou para Ilsa. — Eu gostaria de ficar por mais tempo para ajudá-la.

— Eu também gostaria que ficasse, mas não por esse motivo. Tenho de enfrentar sozinha a luta para conquistar a confiança de Edmund.

— Não pretende o amor dele?

— Até sentir que pode confiar em mim, Edmund protegerá seu coração como se fosse o Santo Graal. — Ilsa deu um sorriso imperceptível diante das risadas de Gillyanne. — As feridas deixadas por lady Anabelle ainda estão abertas.

— O comportamento dela era tão insano que às vezes chego a pensar que odiava os homens.

— Isso tem lógica. Acredito que possuísse uma espécie de poder que fazia dos homens uns tolos. Pelo que ouvi contar, os mais empedernidos e resistentes caíam em seu laço, se ela assim o desejasse.

— Espero que a sua estratégia inteligente dê certo.

— Deus a ouça. Mas nem sempre é fácil ignorar acusações injustas. Às vezes tenho vontade de passar um sermão em Edmund ou mesmo dar-lhe umas palmadas na cabeça.

Gillyanne tornou a achar graça, e Ilsa, a sorrir sem vontade. Enfrentar a desconfiança de Edmund era uma tarefa muito mais exaustiva do que alguém poderia supor. Depois de que se tornara esposa dele perante Deus, queria de volta o homem pelo qual se apaixonara. Ansiava pela alegria que os iluminara por tão pouco tempo havia um ano. Apesar de sua determinação e dos planos traçados, Ilsa encontrava-se impaciente. Advertia-se a todo instante que a calma e a perseverança traziam bons resultados. Nada adiantava.

— Não vai demorar para que suas intenções sinceras frutifiquem. Um homem só protege o coração quando acredita que está em perigo. Caso contrário, abaixa o escudo sem hesitar.

Os filhos de Edmund reuniram-se em volta das duas, para despedir-se de Gillyanne.

As palavras da cunhada despertaram a esperança de Ilsa. Não se podia negar a veracidade de seus argumentos. Se Edmund sentisse por ela apenas o desejo natural de um homem por uma mulher, não se mostraria tão insistente em conservar as barreiras que impusera a si mesmo. Edmund se deitaria com ela quando sentisse vontade e continuaria com o ritmo de vida anterior ao casamento. No entanto ele a evitava a todo custo e mantinha-se reservado em sua presença.

As crianças se afastaram e rodearam Fraser. Gillyanne tirou Cearnach dos braços de Gail para a jovem pode auxiliar a governanta. Edmund aproximou-se e Ilsa ficou tensa. O marido raramente chegava perto quando ela carregava os gêmeos. Naquele instante Gregor caiu e começou a chorar. O menino gritava pela mãe, desprezando o consolo de Gail, Fraser e dos irmãos.

Pelo menos os filhos de Edmund a aceitavam, Ilsa considerou. Deixou Finlay nos braços do pai, que não escondeu o assombro, e correu para o lado de Gregor.

Edmund não tirava os olhos do bebê que segurava no colo. O garoto tinha um chumaço de madeixas ruivas no alto da cabeça e olhos azul-escuros. Iguais aos do pai?

Ora que bobagem. Olhos azuis não eram tão raros. O menino, muito bem-humorado, exibiu a gengiva sem dentes, e Edmund retribuiu o sorriso e afagou-lhe os pequenos cachos vermelhos.

— Esse é Finlay — Gillyanne explicou. — Ele é bem mais alegre do que Cearnach e tem uma cicatriz minúscula no braço que o identifica como o primogênito. Sigimor tem uma semelhante. Segundo ele, é tradição marcarem os bebês dessa maneira, ainda mais em uma família onde abundam gêmeos.

— Gilly, acha mesmo que são meus filhos, não é?

— O senhor teria a mesma opinião se os olhasse com atenção ao menos uma vez.

— Nessa época do ano há muito trabalho. Nem mesmo tive tempo de visitar a ala das crianças.

Edmund ignorou o olhar de desalento da cunhada e estremeceu quando Finlay lhe puxou uma mecha de cabelos e a levou à boca. A força do bebê era surpreendente, assim como a expressão de teimosia de quem não pretendia largar o "brinquedo". Edmund acabou tirando da boca de Finlay os fios de cabelos umedecidos. Mas o garoto substituiu-os com grande rapidez pelo cordão do gibão.

— Acha que ele está com fome? — Edmund arregalou os olhos.

— Não. — Gillyanne beijou a testa de Cearnach. — Ele apenas gosta de mastigar objetos. E preciso muito cuidado com isso. Mas os seus outros filhos o vigiam muito bem.

— Outros filhos? Até admito que Ilsa tenha sido minha amante. Mas isso não quer dizer que os filhos sejam meus.

— Eles têm seus olhos.

Edmund pensara a mesma coisa, porém sua obstinação não lhe permitia aceitar o fato.

— Azul é uma cor de olhos bem comum. A certeza de que eles são meus filhos é a mesma que tenho em relação aos outros.

— Ilsa tem razão! Milorde está precisando de uns tapas na cabeça. Se continuar a tratá-la dessa maneira, sua esposa acabará por perder a paciência. E o senhor terá arruinado as perspectivas de um bom casamento.

— E o que a faz pensar que tenho um?

— Acho um contra-senso confiar em quem não merece e não acreditar em quem se deveria confiar. Ilsa não lhe deu o menor motivo para merecer a rudeza com que a vem tratando. Ela tem lhe aquecido a cama e, por favor, não queira enganar-me dizendo que não foi do seu agrado. Ilsa vem se esmerando na administração do castelo, que está melhor a cada dia. Ela o defendeu diante dos irmãos enfurecidos. Ilsa cuida do povo da aldeia e das pessoas que vivem na herdade. E tem o maior carinho por seus filhos como se fossem dela, algo que poucas mulheres fariam. Muito bem, apegue-se às suas dúvidas e suspeitas, mesmo com o risco de um dia acordar sozinho. Acho que, pelo menos, poderia tratá-la com maior cortesia.

Ilsa aproximou-se e Edmund não chegou a responder. Arrancou o cordão da boca do menino e devolveu-lhe o garoto.

— Pegue seu filho. Tenho mais o que fazer do que bancar a ama-seca.

— Gillyanne, poderia ficar um pouco com Finlay? — Ilsa perguntou com toda a calma.

— Claro. — Gillyanne balançou os dois bebês nos quadris. Estupefato, Edmund viu Ilsa erguer um punho fechado. A força do golpe no queixo o fez cambalear para trás. Tropeçou sobre o chão em desnível e caiu sentado.

— Obrigada, Gillyanne. — Com a mesma tranqüilidade anterior, Ilsa pegou os gêmeos e acomodou-os na cintura, como a cunhada fizera. — Desejo-lhe uma boa viagem e, por favor, mande avisar-me quando o bebê nascer.

Ilsa beijou Gillyanne no rosto e voltou ao castelo.

Edmund esfregou o queixo e fitou os que haviam se reunido ao redor dele. Seus irmãos, os de Ilsa, seus filhos, Gail, Fraser e Gillyanne. Por trás da roda, outros esticavam o pescoço para ver o espetáculo. As mulheres fitavam-no com asco. As crianças, com curiosidade. Os irmãos e os cunhados, com semblante divertido que o desagradou profundamente. Levantou-se e tirou a poeira da roupa.

— Disse algum insulto ou se comportou com ignorância? — Connor perguntou com ironia.

— Por acaso não está atrasado? — Edmund resmungou.

Connor segurou Gillyanne pelos ombros e ajudou-a a subir na carroça que a aguardava.

— Acabei de crer que não foi só a memória que o está faltando. Deve ter perdido também o pouco que possuía de boas maneiras.

Edmund não respondeu, ciente de que merecia a reprimenda. Depois que os MacEnroy partiram, Gail e Fraser levaram as crianças para dentro. Sigimor e Tait foram até a estrebaria e avisaram Nanty de que trariam o cavalo dele.

— Aonde é que os senhores três pretendem ir? — Edmund perguntou a Nanty, que estava com o cenho franzido.

— Caçar.

— Temos estoque suficiente de carne.

— Não é esse tipo de caça. Queremos descobrir o autor da agressão e o porquê, e se ainda existe alguma ameaça. Agora, se continuar agindo como um idiota, o número de seus inimigos poderá triplicar depressa. E ainda poderá levar um belo golpe na virilha, desferido por alguém possuidor de um pequeno cotovelo pontiagudo.

— Ilsa tem um péssimo temperamento.

— Pois eu acho que o mesmo se deve à sua maestria em despertá-lo. A sua teimosia poderá custar-lhe uma esposa excelente muito em breve. Só espero que os Cameron e eu possamos encontrar o verdadeiro inimigo, antes de Ilsa tornar-se um deles.

Edmund refletiu em ciúme e traição ao ver Nanty cavalgar para fora de Clachthrom ao lado dos Cameron. Embora com opiniões divergentes das suas, Nanty poderia ao menos manter-se atento aos irmãos de Ilsa. Admitiu, com relutância, que chegava a invejar a amizade de Nanty com eles. Depois do fracasso de seu casamento anterior, reconheceu ter se tornado um sujeito solitário.

Anabelle o isolara, embora de maneira não intencional. Suas tentativas de seduzir os cunhados fizeram com que os irmãos se afastassem de Clachthrom. Ele procurava não viajar com Anabelle, pois ela o envergonhava. Sair sozinho e deixá-la no castelo era uma situação ainda pior. Edmund compreendeu que se tornara um homem amargo e irritadiço, uma péssima companhia. A quantidade de homens que haviam passado pelo leito de Anabelle era grande e a maioria deles evitava a companhia do marido e senhor a quem traíam.

Teria de livrar-se das imagens de Anabelle e das conseqüências de seu comportamento ignóbil, Edmund refletiu, voltou-se, mas não chegou a entrar no castelo.

O pequeno Odo, com as mãos na cintura, aguardava o pai com a minúscula testa franzida. Edmund teve de reconhecer que, desde a chegada de Ilsa, via muito mais seus filhos. Pôs as mãos para trás e encarou o olhar beligerante do garoto.

— Acho que não deveria andar sozinho por aí, meu rapaz.

— Tia Fraser deixou que eu viesse até aqui. Mamãe e tia Gail estão ocupadas no solar, e tia Fraser ficou tomando conta do nosso descanso. Os outros estão dormindo, mas eu precisava falar com o senhor.

— Sim, e o que gostaria de dizer-me?

— O que o senhor fez para que mamãe lhe batesse? O senhor foi mau?

Ao notar os punhos fechados do garoto, Edmund pensou em culpar Ilsa por ter feito dele um inimigo perante os filhos. Mas seu senso inato de justiça fez com que afastasse aquela idéia.

Ele era um estranho para as crianças, sempre largadas aos cuidados de outros. Ilsa não só assumira o papel de mãe, como também gostava sinceramente de todos.

— Veio até aqui para defendê-la, Odo?

— Sim. Ela é minha mãe. Nós nunca tivemos uma. Se o senhor for cruel com ela, mamãe poderá ir embora.

— Aceito a reprimenda, mas os adultos às vezes ficam irritados uns com os outros. Isso não quer dizer que Ilsa nos deixará. Quer que ela permaneça em Clachthrom, não é?

— Eu quero. — Odo anuiu com gestos enérgicos da cabeça. — Ela é mãe de verdade. Conversa com a gente, brinca com todos, conta histórias e... nos dá muitos beijos. Eu não quero que ela saia daqui. De jeito nenhum. Quero que ela fique — Odo assumiu uma expressão de mártir —, mesmo se for para não me beijar mais.

Edmund teve de esforçar-se para não rir.

— Ilsa não pensa em partir. Ela é minha esposa. — Edmund pôs a mão no ombro do filho e sentiu um impulso estranho de segurar-lhe a mãozinha. — Vamos. Eu o levarei de volta ao dormitório das crianças. Por que nunca considerou a sra. Fraser sua mãe?

— Por que ela sempre disse que era nossa ama-seca. Agora ela é nossa tia.

Edmund compreendia bem a atitude exemplar de Fraser. Ela não desejara criar-lhe problemas, caso ele voltasse a casar-se. Em relação a Margaret, a providência teria sido inútil. A jovem Campbell jamais haveria de incomodar-se nem que Fraser sumisse com as crianças, quanto mais se chamassem a babá de mãe.

Sabendo que Margaret não seria uma madrasta zelosa, Edmund perguntou a si mesmo por que decidira casar-se com ela, se procurava uma mãe para seus filhos.

Ilsa fora jogada ao encontro dele, com alegações de um relacionamento passado e promessas das quais não se recordava. Mesmo assim, estava provando ser uma mãe excelente para filhos alheios. Na verdade, ele não poderia ter escolhido melhor.

Ilsa não o censurava diante dos filhos, nem descontava neles a raiva que sentia pelo pai. Embora recriminasse a devassidão que lhes dera origem, dispensava-lhes o mesmo carinho devido aos gêmeos. A despeito de todos os problemas que Ilsa e ele enfrentavam, sem querer conseguira o que vinha procurando: uma verdadeira mãe para seus filhos.

Edmund entrou na ala das crianças e soltou a mão de Odo. O recinto apresentava modificações. Fraser sempre o conservara confortável e limpo, mas com certa severidade. Ilsa vinha impondo a sua presença. Embora fosse difícil especificar as modificações—exceto alguns almofadões, bancos e tapeçarias —, o ambiente tornara-se mais alegre, convidativo e suave.

Apesar de advertir a si mesmo para voltar ao trabalho, Edmund aproximou-se dos gêmeos. Eles estavam deitados de costas em um catre ao lado da poltrona de Fraser, sonolentos, mas de olhos abertos. Um deles fitou-o e sorriu. Devia ser Finlay. Cearnach dava mostras de ser mais cauteloso. Embora fosse urna idiotice creditar tais atributos a crianças tão pequenas, Edmund manteve sua impressão.

Como também não pôde ignorar os olhos grandes, parecidos com os seus. Edmund ajoelhou-se, acariciou os cachos de Finlay e resignou-se quando o bebê lhe agarrou um dos dedos e levou-o à boca. Odo sentou-se no colo de Fraser, e ambos fitavam-no, embevecidos.

— Vá deitar-se, Odo — Fraser pediu, beijou o menino e indicou a cama do outro lado do quarto. — Espero que Odo não o tenha perturbado muito, meu senhor.

— Não poderei culpá-lo pelos motivos que o levaram a procurar-me. — Edmund fitou os gêmeos, que seguiam a conversa com o olhar. — São crianças ótimas, apesar de Finlay enxergar tudo o que o rodeia como alimento.

— São mesmo. Inteligentes e fortes. Ainda duvida que sejam seus filhos?

— Às vezes penso se algum deles — Edmund fitou a prole — é meu de verdade. Acha que são, não é?

— Creio que sim, meu senhor. Em sua maioria, as mulheres, mesmo as de vida fácil, sabem quem gerou os filhos delas. Nem todas são devassas como Anabelle foi e têm uma grande probabilidade de acertar. Estou mais do que convencida de que estes dois meninos também são seus filhos.

Finlay adormeceu. Edmund tirou o dedo da boca da criança e levantou-se.

— Talvez esteja certa. Quanto aos outros, receio que as mães tivessem os mesmo motivos de Anabelle para duvidar.

— Quem é que poderá ter certeza? Somente lady Ilsa não tem nenhuma semelhança com as mulheres às quais estamos nos referindo. Meu senhor sabe disso tão bem quanto eu.

— O que a leva a fazer uma afirmação tão categórica?

— A convivência com uma daquela laia, senhor.

— Eu sei. Vivi com uma.

— Se me permite a pergunta, senhor, quais as lições aprendidas depois de tanto sofrimento?

— Que não se deve confiar em nenhuma jovem, principalmente nas que despertam meu desejo.

— Era o que eu temia. — Fraser suspirou. — Meu senhor culpa todas pelos pecados de uma.

Edmund bateu em retirada de maneira covarde. Fraser não lhe dera alternativa. Ela o fazia sentir-se uma criança idiota, embora não fosse tão mais velha de que ele. Além disso, Fraser tinha um jeito especial de arrancar a verdade do coração de uma pessoa. O seu estava imerso em sentimentos conflituosos. Seria melhor que ninguém os descobrisse.

Edmund fechou a porta de seu gabinete e serviu-se de uma caneca de vinho. Sentou-se na cadeira de espaldar alto, ao lado do fogo que crepitava. Demorou alguns segundos para perceber que havia mais conforto de que o habitual. Era por causa de uma almofada fofa no assento e de uma pele de ovelha jogada no encosto. Observou as outras cadeiras. Haviam recebido inovação idêntica.

Não satisfeita em alterar o resto do castelo, Ilsa entrara em seu santuário. Edmund perguntou a si mesmo se ela passara a infância depenando os gansos da Escócia para fazer travesseiros e se naquela altura dedicava-se a esfolar ovelhas.

Edmund largou-se na cadeira, mal-humorado. Reconheceu irracionalidade na sua irritação. Tudo fora feito para melhorar a beleza e a comodidade. As almofadas bordadas eram uma verdadeira obra de arte.

Que petulância queixar-se! Afinal, era tarefa da mulher tornar o lar mais convidativo e elegante. Como ele passava grande parte do tempo no quarto, não podia imaginar quando Ilsa fizera aquelas modificações.

Notou uma tapeçaria pendurada sobre a lareira, outra atrás da mesa e mais uma ao lado da porta.

Onde Ilsa achara tudo aquilo? Ela nem mesmo viera com tantas arcas na bagagem.

— Entre — Edmund respondeu a uma batida na porta. Geordie, um de seus homens de confiança, entrou o olhou ao redor, admirado.

— Mas que beleza, sir Edmund! Na verdade, o castelo inteiro está ficando muito bonito.

— Minha esposa tem se ocupado em fazer modificações por aqui. Eu só gostaria de saber de onde ela trouxe tudo isso.

— Ah, de um depósito que fica nos calabouços. Na parte subterrânea, há um labirinto de salas e passagens. Lady Ilsa quis passear por lá e acabou descobrindo um verdadeiro tesouro.

— Não me lembro de ter ouvido menção a isso.

— Nós pensávamos que soubesse do fato, sir Edmund. Nunca tocamos em nada do que foi reunido por seu tio. Há uma infinidade de objetos admiráveis, raros e valiosos que jamais foram usados. Tenho a impressão de que ele gostava de coisas bonitas, mas não sabia o que fazer com elas. Seu tio deve ter sido um homem muito rico.

Ou talvez ele tivesse sido, se não houvesse desperdiçado o dinheiro em coisas que não poderia usar. Edmund sentiu de novo a revolta ao lembrar-se do pouco que seu tio ajudara Connor a cuidar da família e do clã, e na reconstrução de Deilcladach depois da guerra.

Seu tio acumulara riquezas, enquanto Connor e a família lutavam contra a fome. O tio não desejava que eles sobrevivessem. Por isso nunca trouxera a família para Clachthrom. Um deles poderia descobrir sua riqueza, e todos passariam a suspeitar dele.

— Acha que ele foi um ladrão?

— Quem é que sabe? Os que viveram naquele tempo dizem que foi mesmo um desperdício de dinheiro com inutilidades. Lady Ilsa descobriu as peças raras quando se interessou em saber se havia objetos de decoração descartados que pudesse ter outro uso. Ela também fez uma pesquisa nos aposentos de lady Anabelle. Sua falecida esposa também armazenava muitos objetos de valor.

Edmund terminou de beber o vinho e pediu a Geordie que o levasse para conhecer o tesouro do tio. Atônito, acompanhou o passeio a dois enormes recintos subterrâneos lotados de tesouros de grande valor. Edmund jamais suspeitara de que houvesse tantas riquezas no castelo. Ele herdara a fortuna do tio. Se pudesse esquecer o ódio que sentia por seu parente, ficaria satisfeito.

— Com tudo isso, Clachthrom acabará por tornar-se um palácio real. — Edmund encantou-se com a coleção de tapeçarias.

— Acredito que lady Ilsa pensou o mesmo, sir Edmund. Por que não estava tão aborrecido como deveria? Afinal Ilsa avançava gradualmente por trás de seus escudos e ameaçava derrubar as barreiras com a paixão, com o amor às crianças e ao seu lar.

Se ele não tomasse cuidado, poderia acordar um dia embriagado de amor.

O que mais o aterrorizava era a facilidade com que Ilsa minava as bases de seus propósitos.

Capítulo IX

Ilsa olhou para trás e sorriu. Odo, Ivy e Aulay caminhavam atrás dela em linha reta como pequenos soldados. Alice, tristonha, aceitara os argumentos de que crianças com menos de cinco anos eram muito pequenas para andar pela mata.

Pouca coisa mudara desde a partida de Gillyanne, Connor e Angus, havia uma semana. Sigimor, Tait e Nanty continuavam na busca incessante do inimigo. Edmund distanciava-se cada vez mais. À noite, era um amante apaixonado. Durante o dia, um estranho. Ilsa não sabia por quanto tempo poderia agüentar a situação. As tentativas de conseguir o afeto e o respeito do marido começavam a lembrar uma autoflagelação.

Em que altura se localizava o tênue limite entre paciência e humilhação?

Ilsa resolveu esquecer as tristezas e aproveitar o dia. A colina rochosa pela qual pretendiam subir não era muito alta e havia até uma trilha para facilitar o passeio. Não tinha a intenção de alcançar o alto, e as crianças subiriam até a caverna com facilidade.

Tom, um dês guardas, era um rapaz magro de dezessete anos e viera com eles puxando o pônei pelo cabresto. Bom guardião e muito confiável, Tom sempre se mostrara paciente com os filhos de Edmund.

— Meninos, agora vamos escalar a colina — Ilsa avisou as crianças.

— Para quê? — Ivy pareceu não gostar do obstáculo à frente deles.

— Lá em cima há uma pequena caverna. — Ilsa percebeu o interesse dos meninos. — Estou interessada nas pedras que existem por lá.

— Não sei por que carregar pedaços de rocha daqui — Tom murmurou. — Em Clachthrom podemos escolher à vontade...

— Eu as tenho usado, mas não são as que quero para fazer os caminhos no jardim. É difícil de explicar, Tom. Era preciso que tivesse visto os jardins que conheci. Nosso pároco tinha um pátio maravilhoso. Até os canteiros de ervas e vegetais eram lindos.

— Esse sacerdote foi o que morreu na cama...

Ilsa interrompeu-o. Não queria falar sobre um assunto pouco digno na frente das crianças.

— Isso mesmo. Os jardins eram muito organizados e os canteiros, bem definidos. Em meio à grande exuberância, havia belos caminhos de pedra.

— Hum, deviam ser mesmo bonitos. — Tom tirou os sacos do lombo do animal e amarrou o pônei a uma árvore. Distribuiu os sacos de aniagem entre Ilsa e as crianças. — Não os encham demais, para não ficarem muito pesados.

— Para cima, auxiliares valorosos! — Ilsa entusiasmou-os, e começou a subida na frente deles. — Prestem atenção por onde andam.

— E se nós cairmos? — Ivy amedrontou-se.

— Tom virá atrás para amparar-nos.

— Há dragões na caverna?

— Que bobagem — Aulay fez pouco caso. — Essas coisas não existem.

— Claro que existem — Ivy afirmou. — Odo me disse. Ele falou que esses bichos fazem barulhos esquisitos durante a noite e têm um bafo fedorento. Odo sabe disso porque o dragão sempre chega perto da cama dele.

Ilsa crescera em meio a meninos de todas as idades e sabia muito bem o que eram aqueles barulhos e cheiros. Conteve o riso e fitou Odo. Corado, ele fez uma careta, denunciando o diabrete que era. Aulay e Tom olhavam para os lados e disfarçavam as risadas. Odo tinha inteligência superior à esperada para a sua faixa etária, mas, felizmente, nenhum indício de maldade.

— Muito bem, teremos de descobrir por que o dragão vai com tanta freqüência ao dormitório das crianças. — Ilsa olhou para o alto. — Então poderemos ficar livres dele.

Não demorou para chegarem à gruta e Ilsa instruiu o grupo sobre quais tipos de pedras teriam de recolher. A saliência em frente à caverna estava forrada delas. Ilsa entrou na grande cavidade, seguida pelas crianças e por Tom. O rapaz examinou tudo, acendeu uma pequena fogueira e saiu. Odo seguiu-o. Aulay e Ivy ajudaram Ilsa a selecionar o que lhe interessava no solo da gruta.

Entretida nas pesquisas, Ilsa assustou-se com um barulho forte que lhe pareceu um deslizamento. Olhou para cima e nada constatou. Apesar disso, resolveu que seria melhor abandonar o local por precaução. Nisso, um ruído muito mais violento ecoou pela caverna.

O grito de advertência de Tom soou quando os primeiros pedaços de rocha começaram a cair. Ilsa agarrou Aulay e Ivy, afastou-os da entrada e cobriu-os com o próprio corpo. Rezou para que as pedras de todos os tamanhos que despencavam não atingissem Odo e Tom.

Depois veio o silêncio. Ilsa esperou um pouco antes de fazer um movimento. Percebeu umidade no rosto. Passou a mão para limpar e, apesar da obscuridade, reconheceu sangue em seus dedos. Sentiu ardor nos braços e nas costas. Deviam ser ferimentos. Na ânsia de proteger as crianças, nem percebera que fora atingida por pedras. Ao notar a boca da gruta totalmente bloqueada, concluiu que seus ferimentos seriam o menor dos problemas.

— Nossa, que pedras enormes — Ivy comentou, com voz chorosa.

Grandes demais para Ilsa conseguir removê-las.

— São mesmo, minha querida.

— Mamãe! Mamãe!

— Odo! Você está bem, meu filho?

— Estou, mamãe, mas Tom está coberto pelas rochas. Acho que morreu.

— Fiquem aí — Ilsa ordenou às duas crianças assustadas e foi em direção à entrada.

A voz de Odo estava trêmula de pavor. Ilsa sabia que era arriscado, mas tirou as pedras com cautela até abrir uma fenda pequena no alto. Viu Odo espiando para dentro e suspirou, aliviada. Embora sujo, não parecia ferido. Esperava que ele estivesse em cima de algo estável.

— Está ferido, Odo? — Ilsa só via o rosto dele.

— Não. Tom ficou em cima de mim. Quando as pedras pararam de cair, eu saí debaixo dele. Mamãe, ele não está se mexendo.

— Meu querido, isso não quer dizer que esteja morto.

— Preciso tirar os escombros de cima dele?

— Não, amor. Nós não conseguiríamos ajudá-lo. Talvez até piorássemos a situação dele. Agora, terá de demonstrar que é mesmo um rapaz corajoso e inteligente.

— Está bem. — Odo esfregou o rosto e borrou a sujeira das faces com as lágrimas.

— Odo, meu querido, precisa ir buscar ajuda para seu irmão, sua irmã e para Tom.

— Para a senhora também, mamãe. Mas como vou deixar Tom?

— Odo, terá de endurecer seu coração de guerreiro e fazer o que tem de ser feito. É preciso voltar a Clachthrom e trazer alguns homens fortes para cá. É a única maneira de ajudar-nos. Sabe voltar sozinho para o castelo?

— Sei. Plodding também sabe.

— Muito bem. Faça o seguinte. Desça a trilha com muito cuidado, monte em Plodding e vá até Clachthrom. Conte o que aconteceu e explique que Tom está ferido. Pode fazer isso, meu cavaleiro corajoso?

— Posso, sim.

— Vá com muito cuidado — Ilsa repetiu a recomendação. — Terá de alcançar Clachthrom são e salvo.

— Pode deixar, mamãe. Fique tranqüila.

Ilsa ficou atenta à descida do menino. Depois, nada mais pôde perceber. Voltou até o fundo da caverna, sentou-se ao lado de Aulay e Ivy, abraçou-os e conservou-se de olhar fixo na fresta da entrada. O resgate deles dependia de um menino assustado de cinco anos. Pediu a Deus para que não houvesse exigido demais do garoto, mesmo sem ter outra escolha.

— Odo nos salvará, mamãe — Ivy garantiu. — Odo é muito corajoso e esperto.

Aulay concordou com acenos de cabeça. Os dois haviam se acalmado por ter fé absoluta no irmão, apesar dos três terem apenas cinco anos.

Edmund franziu a testa ao ver Fraser empalidecer. Ela estava de olhar fixo por cima do ombro dele.

Edmund a encontrara saindo do estábulo com Alice, Ewart e Gregor, onde fora mostrar-lhes os gatinhos. Na última quinzena, ele procurara aproximar-se dos filhos e conhecê-los melhor. Não tinha sido muito fácil, mas o esforço valera a pena. No momento, encantava-se com a conversa sobre gatos recém-nascidos. E, de repente, Fraser parecia ter visto um fantasma.

— Está passando mal, Fraser?

— Odo... — ela sussurrou e começou a caminhar rumo aos portões do castelo.

Edmund voltou-se e, espantado, acompanhou Fraser a passos largos.

— Fraser, eu não dei permissão para ele cavalgar sozinho!

— Odo saiu com Tom, Ilsa, Aulay e Ivy.

Edmund sentiu um calafrio. Correu até o pônei e tomou Odo nos braços. Temeu pelos filhos, mas pensou primeiro em Ilsa. E havia várias razões para isso. Nenhuma delas muito boa. Uma lembrava a fraqueza que procurava ignorar e que teria de restabelecer, assim que o problema fosse resolvido. Outra, que os Cameron ainda não estavam livres de todas as suspeitas.

— O que houve, Odo? — Edmund comoveu-se diante da espontaneidade com que o menino se agarrou nele.

— As rochas caíram. Mamãe, Aulay e Ivy estão presos na caverna, e Tom está debaixo de um monte de pedras.

— Ilsa e as crianças estão feridas?

— Não. Eles só não podem sair. A entrada foi tampada por pedras muito grandes.

— Odo, como conseguiu sair? — Fraser perguntou, depois de Edmund colocar o menino no chão e começar a gritar ordens.

— Quando a avalancha começou, eu estava do lado de fora com Tom. Ele me cobriu e tudo caiu em cima dele. Então eu rastejei para fora e chamei a mamãe. Ela fez um buraco para me ver. Subi em cima de uma pedra e ela me disse que ninguém estava ferido. Mamãe pediu para eu vir buscar ajuda.

— Fez um belo trabalho, rapaz. — Edmund desmanchou os cachos do menino. — Um ótimo exemplo para seus irmãos.

Nanty, Sigimor e Tait entraram no pátio, depois de mais uma das inúmeras investigações levadas a efeito atrás do inimigo.

— O que houve? — Sigimor fitou Odo, Fraser e Edmund.

— Um deslizamento de rocha prendeu sua irmã e dois de meus filhos na caverna. — Edmund pulou no cavalo que Peter, o cavalariço, trouxera. — Vamos atrás deles.

— Ainda bem que voltamos na hora.

— Quero ir junto. — Odo ergueu os braços para o pai. — Preciso mostrar ao senhor onde eles estão.

Edmund conhecia o local da caverna, mas Odo ganhara o direito de auxiliar no resgate. Abaixou-se, suspendeu o garoto e sentou-o na sela à sua frente. Acabou por irritar-se pelo tanto que lhe agradou o sorriso de aprovação de Fraser.

Cavalgando na frente do grupo que saía de Clachthrom, Edmund permitiu a Odo apontar o caminho. Apesar de sua pouca idade, o menino revelava um extraordinário senso de direção e uma observância acurada das marcas indicativas do trajeto. Edmund admitiu um certo orgulho e disse a si mesmo que, apesar das dúvidas ocasionais sobre a paternidade, ele aceitara os filhos como seus. Lembrou-se da mãe de Odo e alegrou-se por ela ter entregue o bebê aos seus cuidados. Embora fosse bastardo, Odo teria uma vida melhor que se houvesse ficado ao lado dela.

Quando chegaram perto da colina, Edmund viu os sinais do deslizamento. Inquieto, lembrou-se de ter vindo ali havia uma semana. Nada o fizera suspeitar de solo instável. Também não era época de chuvas pesadas que poderiam deslocar a terra sob as pedras. No entanto não imaginava como uma pessoa poderia causar tal acidente. Havia maneiras mais fáceis e certeiras de ver-se livre de alguém.

Desmontou, lembrou a si mesmo que o momento não era propício para cálculos hipotéticos e ajudou Odo a também desmontar. Reconhecia ter motivos para desconfiança, mas também que não havia necessidade de ver ameaças onde elas não existiam. Não desejava tornar-se um camarada infeliz que via um assassino atrás de cada árvore.

— Diga-nos onde é, Odo. Ilsa e os outros devem estar ansioso para voltar para casa.

— Mamãe! Mamãe! É Odo! Eu trouxe ajuda!

Ao ouvir a voz do garoto, Ilsa fez uma prece e foi até a abertura. A volta de Odo demorara bastante e abalara a confiança de Aulay e Ivy no irmão. E talvez a dela mesma. Espiou pela fresta e encontrou o olhar de Sigimor.

— Posso saber o que a senhora estava fazendo aqui?

— Escolhendo pedras para os caminhos do jardim.

— Hum. — Sigimor fitou a quantidade enorme delas que os candidatos a alpinistas haviam separado. — Pois eu duvido que se possa andar sobre esses pedregulhos.

Aulay e Ivy acharam graça, mas Ilsa detestou a ironia.

— Muito esperto, meu irmão. E Tom?

— Estava acordando quando chegamos. Pelos movimentos e pelo praguejar que ouvi enquanto tirávamos o entulho de cima dele, acredito que deve ter apenas contusões leves.

— Graças a Deus. E Odo? Não pude vê-lo direito. A abertura é muito pequena.

— Está apenas sujo, nada mais. Ah, seu encantador marido vem se aproximando.

Ilsa não teve tempo para pensar, e o olhar de Sigimor foi substituído pelo de Edmund. Nem era preciso vê-lo para saber que estava furioso. O olhar abrasador era suficiente para fundir a rocha. Ela suspirou.

Mesmo se ele não encontrasse motivos para culpá-la, Ilsa desconfiou que ficaria sem o pouco de liberdade que lhe fora concedida.

— Mas o que diabo está fazendo aqui? — Edmund perguntou, sem saber o que o aborrecia mais, se o perigo no qual Ilsa se metera ou o fato de estar preocupado com ela.

— Esperando alguns camaradas fortes para tirar-nos daqui.

— Ela estava procurando pedras — Sigimor explicou. Mesmo sem ver o irmão, Ilsa teve certeza de que ele sorria de modo irônico. E percebeu que Edmund fitava os pedaços de rocha que fechavam a entrada.

— Não estas. As pequenas. São para fazer trilhas bonitas entre os canteiros.

Edmund fitou-a como se ela fosse completamente louca, e Ilsa não gostou da avaliação. O planejamento para um jardim era um item muito além do entendimento de um homem. Na certa, Edmund achava tudo uma idiotice. E depois do que acontecera, seria preciso muito tempo para que ela juntasse os pedriscos necessários para terminar o jardim e mostrar o valor de seu trabalho.

— Será melhor afastar-se e proteger a cabeça de outro golpe, enquanto desobstruímos a entrada — Edmund avisou-a.

Ilsa obedeceu e recuou com as crianças, aborrecida com a alusão à sua falta de juízo.

Se pudesse, ela atiraria uma pedra na cabeça de Edmund e de Sigimor, dois intrometidos.

Quando a abertura atingiu tamanho suficiente, Ilsa passou as crianças, apagou o fogo, juntou os sacos quase cheios e estendeu-os para fora. Ela mesma começou a sair. e Edmund quase a arrancou pelo buraco, impaciente ao extremo. Sigimor abraçou-a pelo ombro, e Ilsa, carente, encostou-se no irmão.

— Minha querida, vejo que também está machucada. — Sigimor segurou-a pelo queixo e examinou-lhe o rosto.

— Pedriscos menores voaram para dentro da gruta. — Ilsa sentia forte ardor nos locais em que fora atingida. — Onde está Tom?

— Em uma maca improvisada, de volta a Clachthrom. — Edmund respondeu, aborrecido por não ser ele a confortar Ilsa. — Não vi nele nenhum ferimento mais grave e nada quebrado.

— Levará uns dois dias para se recuperar. A senhora também precisa de alguns curativos. — Franziu a testa para os sacos cheios de pedregulhos que Ilsa pusera do lado de fora. — Espera que levemos isso até Clachthrom? — Aumentou a carranca ao ver Odo trazer mais dois.

Ilsa ignorou a pergunta e sorriu para Odo.

— Meu bravo cavaleiro, seu desempenho foi maravilhoso.

— Obrigado, mamãe. — Odo franziu o nariz. — A senhora está machucada. — Fitou Edmund. — Temos de levá-la para casa. Fraser cuidará dela. Mamãe está com sangue.

— Uma boa idéia, meu rapaz — Sigimor aprovou e começou a descer a ladeira, com um braço na cintura de Ilsa.

— Sou eu que terei de levar isso de volta?

— Papai, tivemos muito trabalho para pegá-las — Ivy alegou, muito séria. — Queremos ajudar a fazer um jardim bonito.

Edmund atirou um saco para Tait. Outro para Peter e desceu carregando três. Peter e Tait seguiram-no, de olhar atento às crianças. Chegaram perto dos cavalos e Sigimor sentou Ilsa à sua frente. Edmund alcançou-os, jogou os sacos para Nanty e ignorou o olhar de surpresa do irmão. Tait foi com Ivy, e Peter, com Aulay. Em vez de voltar com Ilsa, Edmund teve de levar Odo.

Muito justo. Odo era o herói do dia.

Ao chegarem ao castelo, Ilsa e as crianças foram socorridas por Gail e Fraser. Edmund providenciou um atendimento correto para Tom e foi conversar com Nanty, Sigimor e Tait no grande hall. Serviu-se de cerveja, pão e queijo. Os outros três, muito quietos, limitavam-se a encará-lo.

— Não gostariam de dizer mais alguma coisa? Todos foram salvos, os ferimentos não foram graves. Um final feliz, não é mesmo?

— Pode-se dizer que sim — Tait filosofou. — Entretanto não posso livrar-me da idéia de que não foi tão simples assim. Olhei em volta e não encontrei motivos aparentes para um deslizamento. Também não notei indícios de que tenha sido provocado por um ser humano. O que realmente me incomoda é a falta de algum sinal.

— Pedras deslizam sempre.

Edmund admitiu que se alegrava por mais alguém partilhar de suas idéias. Só gostaria que não fosse um Cameron. O incidente enfraquecia bastante a premissa de que eles poderiam ser seus inimigos. Os Cameron não exporiam a irmã nem as crianças a um risco. Sem a menor sombra de dúvida. Até a possibilidade de eles terem preparado uma artimanha para conseguir um marido para a irmã perdia a importância.

— Como alguém poderia ter feito isso? — Nanty perguntou. — Seria preciso um planejamento.

— Muitos sabiam do passeio de Ilsa. Não era segredo — Tait comentou. — Não seria difícil para alguém preparar o acidente para o momento em que ela entrasse na gruta. Ilsa já esteve lá antes e falava muito do lugar. Bastaria soltar algumas pedras e dar um leve empurrão. Uma avalancha inevitável.

— Por que alguém pretenderia atingir minha esposa e meus filhos? Se estou certo de que tenho um inimigo, então eu seria o alvo, e não Ilsa.

Tait deu de ombros.

— Não é um fato incomum um camarada atingir os que são próximos ao inimigo. Até descobrirmos a verdade, não posso rotular esse acidente como obra do acaso.

— Bastante razoável. Ilsa e as crianças devem ser vigiadas até que tenhamos repostas coerentes. Os senhores têm alguma?

— Não — Nanty respondeu. — Eliminamos um grande número de pessoas que não poderiam ser culpadas. O que praticamente exclui Clachthrom. Wallace fala muito mas não age. Cão que ladra não morde. Tivemos uma conversa com ele a respeito das calúnias que anda espalhando. Sigimor foi convincente ao fazer o tolo entender que é uma sorte ele estar respirando, depois de ter traído o seu senhor. Começo a pensar que estamos olhando na direção errada.

Edmund deu de ombros, desanimado.

— Continuaremos as buscas até vermos uma luz no final do túnel — Sigimor afirmou. — Isso poderá acontecer quando descobrirmos quem controla as terras onde o senhor foi atacado.

— Eu já começo a imaginar se não estamos atrás de algum produto da imaginação.

Edmund considerou a possibilidade e sacudiu a cabeça.

— Nada disso. Alguém me quer morto. A agressão em Muirladen não foi um simples roubo.

— Tem se lembrado de alguma coisa?

— Parece-me ter escutado uma voz dura ordenando para verificar se eu estava morto, caso contrário não receberiam a recompensa. Do que se presume que possam ser pessoas contratadas.

— Isso mesmo — Sigimor concordou. — O que me convence ainda mais de que as respostas estão em Muirladen. Darei mais quinze dias para a minha família encontrá-las ou, pelo menos, demonstrar que estão fazendo progressos. Se nada for descoberto, Tait e eu iremos até lá. Até que tudo seja esclarecido, reconheço como decisão acertada querer proteger Ilsa e as crianças. Se o episódio de hoje não foi um acidente, Edmund, então o inimigo voltou-se contra sua família. Será ótimo quando puder lembrar-se por que estava passando pelas nossas terras. — Acha que já não pensei nisso milhares de vezes? Concordo com o senhor. Acredito que lá poderei encontrar a solução.

Capítulo X

Deitada na cama e coberta apenas pelo lençol, Ilsa observava o marido fazer as abluções e vestir-se. Era sempre um prazer inenarrável vê-lo movimentar-se e admirar-lhe o físico musculoso. Suspirou de maneira discreta.

O que mais a entristecia era estar cada vez mais apaixonada, apesar dos esforços em contrário. Edmund, por outro lado, parecia ter revestido o coração com o mais fino aço espanhol.

No entanto Ilsa se apegava a um raio de esperança, embora advertisse a si mesma por tamanha imprudência. Desde o acidente na caverna, havia duas semanas, Edmund não a tratava mais como uma ameaça. Também já não se portava com grande distanciamento e frieza fora do leito conjugal. Alguns comentários murmurados ocasionalmente eram evidências de que ele ainda duvidava do bendito contrato nupcial. Porém muitas atitudes indicavam que não somente passara a aceitá-la como esposa, mas também aos gêmeos como filhos.

Edmund parou ao lado da cama, com as mãos nos quadris. Ilsa rezou para que não fosse para romper a trégua da qual partilhavam ali dentro. Naquela manhã, imersa em idéias melancólicas, não saberia revidar os ataques à altura nem defender-se como deveria.

— Eu estava pensando em levar Aulay e Odo comigo hoje.

— Para onde?

Ilsa arrependeu-se de imediato da pergunta que fizera. Aulay e Odo eram filhos dele e Edmund tinha o direito de levá-los para onde quisesse.

— Cavalgar um pouco pelos campos. — Ele deu de ombros. — Para fazer a marcação do gado, inspecionar as plantações, falar com a minha gente. Aulay e Odo podem não ser meus herdeiros, mas são meus filhos e fazem parte do clã.

— Esse passeio será seguro para eles?

Edmund já esperava essa preocupação por parte dela. Por isso lhe comunicara suas intenções, embora não necessitasse fazê-lo. Independente do que pensava a respeito de Ilsa, conformara-se com a sua posição não só como madrasta, mas sobretudo como mãe de seus filhos. Supôs que devesse refletir em como o aceite e o carinho de Ilsa pelas crianças contradiziam suas opiniões anteriores.

— Não se preocupe, iremos com alguns homens de confiança. Há muito não tenho saído sozinho. — Edmund deu-lhe um beijo suave antes de sair. — Eles estarão bem protegidos.

Ilsa virou-se de um lado para outro, sem saber no que pensar. Edmund dera-lhe satisfações a respeito das crianças, coisa que nunca fizera antes.

Passara a acatá-la como mãe dos filhos dele ou teria a mesma atitude com Fraser, se não tivesse uma esposa? Não ousou pensar em resposta favorável.

Saiu da cama, lavou-se e vestiu-se. Sua pele trazia algumas marcas do acidente, mas nada de assustador. Tom se recuperara rapidamente e havia quinze dias a paz reinava naquele lar. Seria uma bobagem preocupar-se com Edmund, Aulay e Odo. De fato, a tranqüilidade deixava-a tentada a sair do castelo, conquanto não se arriscasse com outras ousadias.

— Bom dia. — Gail empurrou a porta. — Trouxe algo para comer.

— Bom dia. Entre, por favor. — Ilsa terminou de abotoar o vestido e saiu detrás do biombo.

— Que traje adorável. — Gail fechou o painel de madeira e deixou a bandeja sobre a arca que servia de mesa, ao lado da lareira. — A cor verde lhe vai muito bem.

— Esta é uma das roupas da minha antecessora. — Ilsa passou a mão na saia de lã finíssima. — Fraser ajustou-a para mim. Fico imaginando quanto dinheiro Edmund desperdiçou com esse luxo todo. Creio que Anabelle usava um vestido a cada dia do mês.

— Ou dois meses. Todos confeccionados com tecidos da mais alta qualidade e de cores incomuns. Como se fossem feitos para uma rainha. — Gail pôs uma cadeira ao lado da arca onde deixara a comida. — Venha sentar-se aqui e eu prenderei seus cabelos.

Ilsa aceitou a sugestão e serviu-se de um bolinho de aveia adoçado com mel.

— O guarda-roupa de Anabelle revela a futilidade da personagem, mas sou até capaz de entender a ânsia por coisas tão bonitas e caras. Contudo é imperdoável ela quase ter arruinado Edmund com tantos gastos. Segundo Nanty me contou, naquela época Edmund enfrentava dificuldades para cuidar das suas terras e da sua gente.

— Agora sir Edmund poderá administrar melhor suas terras e recuperar o bolso. — Gail escovava os cabelos longos de Ilsa. — Anabelle deixou tantos vestidos e tantas peças de tecido que a senhora não terá de comprar nada por muitos anos.

— Oh, céus. Começo a sentir-me culpada por ter comprado aquele linho azul.

— Bobagem. A senhora merece um pequeno prazer. Uma peça de tecido de vez em quando não arruinará seu marido. Garanto que sir Edmund não contava com uma esposa tão controlada em relação às moedas dele. Outra mulher não teria aceitado fazer uso das roupas da primeira esposa. Qualquer uma se recusaria a tocar em qualquer pertence da falecida.

— Talvez por superstição.

— Não se deve negar essa possibilidade. Mas também suspeito de que haja um receio de não parecer glamourosa com os trajes da primeira esposa. Eu lhe afirmo que isso é um disparate sem tamanho.

— Como pode estar tão certa? — Ilsa sentiu uma vontade repentina de tirar a roupa.

— Eu a conheço bem, Ilsa. Sempre se achou feia por ser ruiva e magra. E não é nada disso. Esse vestido lhe cai maravilhosamente, além de realçar a cor de seus olhos e de seus cabelos, que são lindos. É melhor nem pensar em trocá-lo.

— Moça impertinente — Ilsa murmurou, para disfarçar a insegurança. — Pelo que ouvi contar, Anabelle era uma mulher muito bonita. Pelo tanto de ajustes que Fraser teve de fazer, suponho que ela tivesse curvas capazes de deixar os homens de queixo caído e com os olhos saltados para fora das órbitas.

— Ah, que imagem sem graça. — Gail sorriu, serena. — Parece de alguém tendo um ataque.

— E de desejo. Anabelle fascinava os homens. Ela convertia homens corretos em traidores, e eles arriscavam a vida por isso. Eu jamais faria coisa semelhante, mesmo se tivesse os dotes físicos de Anabelle.

— E nem precisaria. Seu marido deita-se com a senhora todas as noites, não é? E acredito que ele não se restrinja a murmurar cumprimentos antes de dormir. Sir Edmund é o único homem que lhe interessa. O único que a senhora gostaria de deixar com a língua pendurada e os olhos saltados. — Gail fez uma careta de riso. — Então para que preocupar-se?

Ilsa deu uma risada sonora.

— Devo admitir que, em certas horas, ele parece ter ataques.

— O penteado está pronto. — Enrubescida, Gail puxou mais uma cadeira, sentou-se do outro lado da arca e pegou um bolinho de aveia. — As mulheres anseiam por uma beleza que faça os homens arriscarem a fortuna e o pescoço por elas. Imagino que lady Anabelle era muito bonita, mas desconfio de que sua maior atração era uma sensualidade vigorosa. Pode ser que eles sonhassem em domá-la, ou então ela não passava de uma reles prostituta. Os homens são mesmo tolos e agem de acordo com seus instrumentos de trabalho.

— Essa é uma grande verdade. — Ilsa deu uma risada sonora. — Mesmo sem saber como ela atraía os homens, acredito que tivesse sido de maneira diferente com cada um deles. Lamento ter desejado alguma vez a beleza de Anabelle. O aspecto físico torna-se irrelevante perante o legado desprezível que ela deixou. Estou certa de que Edmund não sente mais nada por ela. O meu receio é de que Anabelle o tenha tornado incapaz de amar outra vez.

— Não acredito nisso. Se todos os sentimentos estivessem mortos e a senhora não os ressuscitasse, sir Edmund não se esforçaria tanto para proteger o coração, não é verdade?

— É o que Gillyanne afirmou.

— Eu também estou convicta disso. A falecida deixou-o cheio de amargura e desconfiança. E sir Edmund apega-se neles como um escudo. Ele abaixou a armadura uma vez com a senhora. Abaixará a segunda.

— Assim espero, Gail. Vejo-a muito preocupada com a situação.

— Eu quero que seja feliz. Além do mais, começo a observar melhor as diversas maneiras de homens e mulheres interagirem. Isso me faz pensar que o acontecido comigo foi um acaso terrível. Os patifes não me desejavam. Fariam com qualquer uma que passasse na frente deles naquele exato momento o mesmo que fizeram comigo. Precisavam mostrar que eram fortes e valentões. Aos poucos começo a perceber que nem todos são como aqueles que tive a infelicidade de encontrar.

— Gail, fico feliz por ouvi-la falar assim. Sei que é uma moça inteligente e não permitirá que alguns bandidos lhe roubem a alegria de viver. — Ilsa ergueu a mão e impediu Gail de interrompê-la. — Tenho convicção de que o futuro haverá de lhe sorrir. Veja bem. Todos imaginam o que sucedeu, mas ninguém a evita. Um bom homem jamais a condenará.

— Essa crença vem aumentand que me dá esperança. Comparo a diferença na honestidade de seus irmãos, de seus primos e dos homens de Clachthrom. Também aprenderei a usar a faca com que Elyas me presenteou.

— Assim que eu terminar de comer, irei até a ala das crianças e depois teremos outra lição para o uso de armas brancas. Aproveitaremos melhor o tempo na ausência de Aulay e Odo. Eles não nos perturbarão para que os ensinemos. — Ilsa suspirou. — Espero que estejam bem.

— Não duvide disso. Eles estão com o pai. Acho ótimo que sir Edmund tenha começado a interessar-se pelos filhos.

Gail tinha razão, Ilsa refletiu. Quando os homens voltassem, teria de esconder a ponta de ciúme que a atormentava.

— Papai, quem mora nesta cabana? — Odo espiou o caldeirão vazio em cima do fogão.

— No momento, ninguém — Edmund respondeu. — O casal idoso que vivia aqui morreu há alguns anos.

Sem ver sinal de moradores, Edmund resolvera parar e entrar. Olhou ao redor. Tudo muito limpo. Não havia roupas nem alimentos ou fogo na lareira. Sobre a cama, um colchão de palha e uma manta dobrada. Possivelmente um local para encontros amorosos.

O que explicaria a limpeza, apesar da vacância atual. Um lugar perfeito para quem precisava esconder seu amor. Edmund procurou algum indício dos prováveis ocupantes. Sua atenção foi atraída por alguma coisa enfiada entre o pé da cama e a parede. Deitou-se de barriga para baixo e achou graça quando foi imitado pelos filhos. Puxou o que parecia ser uma mensagem.

— Meu Deus, o que vejo? Temos ali um milorde esfregando o rosto bonito na sujeira. — O comentário foi feito por alguém com voz rouca.

Edmund sentiu um calafrio gelado. Estava de volta a Muirladen, estatelado na lama, ensangüentado e com os ossos quebrados. Arrepiou-se ao lembrar o pontapé violento que o atingira de lado e quebrara uma costela. Por um momento, o pesadelo voltou e Edmund sentiu o gosto amargo do pavor. A espera pelo próximo golpe o fez suar frio.

— Papai, ficou preso aí? — Odo perguntou.

Quatro pequenas mãos agarraram-se nas suas roupas e Edmund escapou daquelas memórias funestas. Arrastou-se e saiu debaixo da cama. Escondeu o pergaminho em um dos bolsos internos do gibão e procurou sorrir para os filhos. A preocupação nos semblantes inocentes comoveu-o. Perguntou a si mesmo por quanto tempo estivera ausente.

— Tudo bem, rapazes.—Edmund levantou-se.—Eu estava encalhado embaixo da cama.

Edmund espiou para os lados, ansioso para descobrir o dono da voz que tanto o afetara. Geordie estava parado na entrada da cabana, com os braços musculosos cruzados na altura do peito.

Teria sido imaginação ou o comentário inofensivo de Geordie estimulara sua memória? Edmund teve a vaga idéia de que um dos agressores dissera algo semelhante e por isso as palavras de Geordie o haviam perturbado.

— O que milorde estava fazendo ali? — Geordie afastou-se para Edmund sair com os garotos.

— Pensei ter visto uma pedra brilhante — foi o que lhe ocorreu dizer —, mas não era. — Não revelaria a descoberta até ter certeza de que ninguém sofreria pelo que pudesse estar escrito no papel. — Tenho de encontrar inquilinos novos para esta cabana. É uma pena vê-la vazia, as terras em volta sem cultivo e os campos não arados. Geordie, sei que conhece os moradores da região. Talvez possa encontrar alguém que esteja interessado em tornar-se rendeiro aqui.

— Pode deixar, sir Edmund. Procurarei com critério.

Edmund franziu o cenho e fitou seu auxiliar afastar-se. O tom estranho com que Geordie se expressara causou-lhe espécie. Geordie estaria usando a cabana para encontros secretos? Precisava ler logo a mensagem encontrada.

Sentou Aulay diante de Tom. Montou em seu cavalo, levantou Odo e acomodou-o na sua frente. Durante o trajeto de volta para o castelo, os meninos não pararam de fazer observações e perguntas.

Edmund lutava para afastar o calafrio que voltara a congelar-lhe o sangue nas veias. Desde o casamento com Ilsa, não tivera mais pesadelos. O corpo esguio e quente aconchegado ao seu parecia neutralizar seus receios, mesmo que ela não pudesse servir-lhe de proteção, caso fosse atacado. Porém não estar sozinho fazia com que se acalmasse. Na noite em que sofrera a agressão, não havia uma vivalma a quem pudesse recorrer. Era uma sensação da qual ainda não pudera se livrar.

Edmund teve esperança de que sua memória estivesse lutando para voltar. O que explicava um pesadelo em plena luz do dia, sem que estivesse dormindo. Por isso as palavras de seu homem de confiança o haviam deixado tão confuso. Precisava de muitas respostas que se encontravam presas no limbo de sua mente. Qualquer pista, por menor que fosse, ajudaria a desvendar o mistério da identidade de seu inimigo.

Ao atravessar os portões de Clachthrom, Edmund pensou em Ilsa. Precisava dela e não poderia esperar até a noite. Odiava admitir que o ardor de sua esposa seria o melhor remédio para o tremor gelado que não o abandonava.

Deixou os meninos com Fraser, lavou-se em um compartimento ao lado da cozinha e foi procurar Ilsa. Ficou satisfeito ao encontrá-la nos aposentos deles.

Ilsa sorriu, mas franziu a testa ao vê-lo trancar a porta.

— Aconteceu alguma coisa? — Ela deixou de lado o bordado que trouxera do solar e levantou-se da poltrona.

— Outra almofada? — Edmund perguntou, aproximando-se da esposa.

— O senhor há de convir que os assentos deste castelo são muito duros. Tudo bem com Aulay e Odo?

— Apenas cansados e sujos. — Edmund acariciou-lhe o braço e gostou de vê-la estremecer. — Está usando um vestido muito bonito. A cor lhe cai muito bem.

Ilsa surpreendeu-se com o cumprimento e fitou-o com desconfiança. Durante aquelas seis semanas de matrimônio, Edmund raramente a elogiara, a não ser nos momentos de paixão. A suposição das pretensões do marido àquela hora da tarde explicaria a porta trancada e a ausência do gibão.

— Obrigada. — Ilsa reparou nos cabelos molhados. — O senhor tomou um banho.

— Eu estava muito suado e com cheiro forte de cavalo. — Edmund tomou-a nos braços com suavidade e sorriu ao ver-lhe a testa franzida. — Não queria ofender este seu nariz delicado.

Edmund beijou-lhe a ponta do nariz e as pálpebras. Ilsa engoliu em seco e agarrou-se na camisa dele. Edmund passou a ponta da língua no contorno da orelha, e ela arrepiou-se. Ali estava o calor de que precisava. Uma fraqueza absurda! Uma sorte que a esposa não soubesse por que ele a procurara.

— Estamos no meio da tarde — Ilsa murmurou um protesto sem ênfase.

Edmund ignorou a reclamação quase inaudível e beijou-a.

Tirou-lhe o vestido e carregou-a até a cama. Sentou-a na beira do colchão, tirou-lhe os sapatos e despiu-se. Corada e confusa, Ilsa estava linda. A despeito de seis semanas de intimidade conjugal, ela ainda não perdera a timidez. Edmund não queria dar-lhe tempo de perceber que o sol entrava pela janela e iluminava-lhe a roupa de baixo, tornando os tecidos transparentes.

Ilsa atribuiu a uma ânsia fora do normal a velocidade com que Edmund tirava as próprias roupas. Desnudo, parecia um deus grego sob a luz dos raios solares. Nisso percebeu a claridade que invadia o quarto, mas Edmund não lhe deu tempo para refletir. Deitou-se sobre ela.

O beijo do marido varreu de sua mente a preocupação com o horário inadequado. Perdida em desejos, ergueu os braços para Edmund livrá-la da camisa. Ele acompanhou a subida do pano com beijos e lambidelas sensuais. Jogou a peça de lado e agachou-se sobre Ilsa. Ela estremeceu ao ver o que Edmund fitava com olhar intenso e corou da cabeça aos pés.

— Oh, não — Ilsa sussurrou e cobriu a virilha com as mãos.

— Ah, sim. — Edmund prendeu-lhe as mãos de encontro ao colchão.

Apesar de tensa e envergonhada, ela teve imenso prazer ao ser beijada na parte interna das coxas e em sua feminilidade palpitante. Em instantes, a vergonha desapareceu. Ilsa libertou as mãos e enlaçou os dedos nos cabelos de Edmund, enquanto ele prosseguia com os beijos e as carícias íntimas. Sem poder controlar-se, percebeu que estava próxima do auge. Agarrou-se na cabeça do marido, implorando mentalmente pela penetração. Edmund fez um caminho ascendente de beijos até alcançar a boca carnuda e procurar-lhe as profundezas com a ponta da língua.

Edmund insinuou-se no interior da esposa. Ilsa estremeceu e beijou-o com a violência de uma esfaimada. Abraçou-o com os braços e as pernas e segurou-o com firmeza. Os movimentos ferozes de Edmund e as investidas rígidas aumentavam a paixão de Ilsa. Ele gemeu alto, chamou-a pelo nome e inundou-lhe o ventre com suas sementes. Ilsa tornou a estremecer e, cega de desejo, agarrou-se em Edmund. Atingiu a realização quando ele se largou em cima dela.

Ilsa não saberia dizer por quanto tempo ficou deitada, satisfeita e sonolenta. Abriu os olhos e piscou por causa do sol. Estava com as pernas abertas e suportava o peso de Edmund sobre ela.

— Estou de meias!

Ele deitou-se de lado e sorriu ao vê-la corar.

— O que a deixou tentadora.

Ilsa virou-se de costas para Edmund. Pegou a camisa que se encontrava no chão e vestiu-a. Amarrou-a e voltou-se para o marido. Ele já estava de calção e camisa. Ela preparou-se para a retirada habitual que Edmund sempre empreendia depois de satisfeito. Mas ele estava sentado na beira do colchão, segurando o que parecia um pergaminho amassado. Ilsa atravessou a cama de joelhos.

— O que é isso?

Edmund hesitou e suspirou. Não haveria sentido em esconder a mensagem que encontrara na cabana. Não adiantaria mentir. Na verdade, não acreditava mais no fato de que Ilsa pretendesse matá-lo. Não faltaram ocasiões para que ela ou os irmãos pudessem tê-lo eliminado. Contudo a teimosia não lhe permitia aceitar que Ilsa fosse inocente na preparação de um embuste destinado a levá-lo ao altar.

Alguém quer vê-lo morto e os Cameron são os que mais ganharão com isso, Edmund torturou-se pela centésima vez.

Revelar o que encontrara não faria diferença para provar a culpa ou a inocência de Ilsa.

— Achei esta mensagem em uma cabana a oeste da minha propriedade. O lugar deveria estar vazio e sujo, pelos anos de desocupação. Mas não estava. Desconfio que é usado por casais de amantes. Descobri isto enfiado entre o pé da cama e a parede. — Edmund entregou-lhe o pedaço de pergaminho. — Na parede há vazamento, e a umidade tornou a escrita quase ilegível.

— Tem razão — Ilsa estudou a mensagem. — Foi escrito por uma mulher.

— Como pode ter tanta certeza?

— Algumas palavras podem ser lidas e formam frases nitidamente femininas. A carta é recente. Apesar de manchado, o papel não é antigo e a tinta não está descorada. — Ilsa franziu o cenho. — É uma missiva amorosa. A saudação e o encerramento são carinhosos. Não há citação de nomes, "...encontre-me... precisamos conversar... demorando demais... ficando impaciente". As palavras finais podem indicar que nem tudo estava bem.

Edmund concordou e guardou a carta dentro de uma caixa na mesa-de-cabeceira.

— Paciência. Pensei que pudesse desvendar quem vem ocupando a cabana. A habitação precisa mesmo de novos arrendatários. — Edmund levantou-se e vestiu um gibão limpo. — Não é recomendável deixar uma casa vazia. Terras não cultivadas são um desperdício.

— Uma boa escolha seria um casal que estivesse prestes a casar-se e que, premido pelas circunstâncias, teria de morar com um dos pais. Ou um par que já fosse casado e que enfrentasse dificuldades. Qualquer um ficaria agradecido pela oportunidade de tornar-se arrendatário.

— A gratidão a seu senhor lhes despertaria lealdade.

— Sem dúvida.

Edmund beijou-a e foi até a porta.

— Uma ótima idéia de minha esposa.

Um novo cumprimento, Ilsa refletiu, depois do marido sair. E não fora gerado em um momento de paixão. Edmund também revelara sua descoberta, embora houvesse hesitado a princípio.

A esperança quanto ao futuro tornava-se mais consistente, e nada a faria duvidar disso.

Capítulo XI

— Onde está sir Edmund? — Ilsa achou graça na expressão constrangida de Tom. O rapaz olhava para os lados, sem saber o que responder. Ela procurara o marido por todos os cantos do castelo. Ele devia ter saído de Clachthrom sozinho. Naquelas três semanas que se seguiram ao incidente da gruta, ninguém tivera permissão de ultrapassar desacompanhado os muros do castelo.

— Meu senhor saiu a cavalo. — Tom suspirou. — O dia está bonito e sir Edmund encontrava-se impaciente para cavalgar.

— Espero que tenha levado alguém com ele.

— Geordie o acompanhou.

— Acabei de ver Geordie no grande hall tomando cerveja e conversando com Peter.

— Bem, ele retornou há pouco. Disse que sir Edmund voltaria em seguida. — Tom fitou os portões, carrancudo, como se isso fizesse Edmund voltar correndo.

Ilsa entendia a ânsia de liberdade de Edmund. Ela mesma gostaria de sair um pouco e pensara em dar um passeio com o marido. Por isso, segurando as rédeas da égua Rose, indagava de Tom sobre o paradeiro de Edmund.

— O que está fazendo, milady?

— Montando em minha égua, Tom

Ilsa subiu e ajeitou-se na montaria. Achou graça no rosto corado de Tom, que desviou o olhar ao ver-lhe as meias antes de que ela pudesse arrumar as saias condignamente.

— Vou procurar meu marido. Tem idéia para onde ele possa ter ido?

— Talvez devesse esperar um pouco, milady. Meu senhor pode voltar a qualquer momento. Se seus irmãos e sir Nanty regressarem nesse meio-tempo, poderão acompanhá-la.

— Meus irmãos e Nanty foram para longe e só estarão de volta amanhã. Sir Edmund não pode arriscar-se, não acha? Muito bem. Diga-me para onde pensa que ele foi.

— Geordie disse que meu senhor estava cavalgando no cômoro. Alguns carneiros desapareceram e ele queria saber se morreram ou se foram presos em alguma armadilha. Às vezes é possível salvá-los. Milady! — Tom gritou quando Ilsa passou por ele. — Não pode sair sozinha!

— Daqui a pouco estarei com meu marido — Ilsa afirmou, olhando por sobre o ombro e ouvindo o rapaz praguejar.

Ilsa não pensou em remorso. O maior culpado era quem encarregara Tom de vigiar os portões. Ele era muito jovem e despreparado para um posto tão importante. Em vista disso, não tinha autoridade para constranger ninguém. Mesmo assim, recomendou a si mesma atenção com a segurança, para que Tom não tivesse de pagar por um descuido seu.

Como era delicioso sair do castelo!, Ilsa suspirou, satisfeita. Não estava acostumada a ter sua liberdade cerceada. Com muitos irmãos e primos espalhados pelos cantos, sempre pudera percorrer tranquilamente Dubheidland e arredores, sem que ninguém ousasse encostar-lhe um só dedo. Mas também fora ensinada a acatar ordens que visassem seu bem-estar. E aquela desobediência às regras não agradaria aos irmãos.

Ah, voltaria sã e salva a Clachthrom, ao lado do marido e sem que os irmãos suspeitassem de sua rebeldia. Se descobrisse, Sigimor não hesitaria em passar-lhe um sermão odioso, mesmo ela sendo uma senhora casada e mãe de oito filhos. Aliás, ele era um mestre naquela arte.

Chegou a um trecho muito arborizado e diminuiu a marcha da égua. Havia muitos lugares inóspitos na propriedade.

Perigo e beleza selvagem caminhavam lado a lado. As crianças teriam de ser ensinadas a respeitar a natureza e os riscos que trazia. Imaginou se conseguiria prendê-las dentro do castelo até os vinte anos e sorriu. Embora lhe agradasse mover-se livremente, não gostaria que as crianças fizessem o mesmo.

Em meio à paz da floresta, o som inconfundível de lâminas de aço que se chocavam cortou-lhe o fio dos pensamentos. Ilsa agarrou as rédeas com força, para não ceder ao instinto de galopar a toda velocidade e ver o que estava acontecendo. Respirou fundo para acalmar-se. Sigimor sempre comentava que a precaução era o melhor escudo. Deduziu que Edmund poderia estar em perigo e teria de decidir o que fazer.

Naquele caso, a dificuldade maior seria aplacar a aflição e agir com cautela. Se disparasse rumo ao ponto da contenda, não salvaria Edmund, mesmo considerando a si mesma forte e capaz. Não era nenhum guerreiro e, no momento, carregava apenas um punhal. Um cavalo também poderia ser uma arma, mas Rose não fora treinada para ser um animal de batalha.

Ilsa desmontou, amarrou Rose a um tronco de árvore e caminhou sem fazer ruído em direção aos sons. Precisava ter noção da força do inimigo, antes de tomar uma atitude. Voltar ao castelo para pedir ajuda demandaria muito tempo. E talvez o auxílio nem fosse necessário.

Pé ante pé, Ilsa chegou à beira da floresta. A primeira visão confirmou o que ela mais temera. Edmund lutava contra quatro homens. Ilsa deitou-se de barriga no chão e arrastou-se para trás de uma moita de amoras-silvestres. Ali não seria vista.

Como ajudar Edmund? Se os surpreendesse, distrairia os atacantes, mas também o marido. Se caísse nas mãos dos bandidos, ela se tornaria um trunfo para ser usado contra Edmund. Porém a inércia seria ainda pior.

Atacar o grupo montada em Rose seria a melhor solução. Confiava em sua habilidade com um punhal e acreditava que pudesse derrubar pelo menos um dos homens. Até Sigimor a elogiava pelo alvo certeiro. Esperava que Edmund aproveitasse a distração que ela pretendia causar e agisse com rapidez.

Ao dar o primeiro passo, as esperanças de salvar o marido caíram junto com ele. Após alguns segundos, os homens passaram a discutir a hipótese de esperar para ter certeza de que Edmund morrera. Ilsa fixou-se na fisionomia deles com atenção. Avaliou os cavalos, lembrando-se de como Tait lhe ensinara a distinguir um animal de outro. A justiça teria de ser feita e esses homens iriam de pagar pelo crime.

Sem conseguir montar Challenger, o cavalo de Edmund que se empinava sem cessar, os sujeitos bateram em retirada. Ilsa permaneceu imóvel por alguns momentos, até supor que os homens não retornariam para certificar-se da morte de Edmund. Horrorizou-se ao imaginá-lo despedaçado nas rochas.

Devagar, com o corpo dolorido pela tensão, Ilsa voltou até a égua. Conduziu Rose em direção à beira do abismo, sem pressa. O medo do que poderia encontrar pregava seus pés no chão. Teve vontade de correr até Clachthrom e mandar alguém procurá-lo. Inspirou fundo e lutou contra o pavor que lhe gelava o sangue. Mas, como esposa de Edmund, teria de cumprir com seu dever.

Nisso, Challenger aproximou-se trotando.

— Ah, meu rapaz — Ilsa murmurou e acariciou-lhe o pescoço, que trazia a marca de vários ferimentos. — Suas tentativas falharam, não foi?

Verificou que os ferimentos eram superficiais e amarrou os dois cavalos na árvore atrofiada, que também lutava para sobreviver no solo rochoso.

— Tenha paciência, rapaz. Logo iremos para casa e trataremos de tudo isso.

Finalmente chegou à borda do precipício e espiou, com um aperto no coração. Edmund jazia de bruços sobre uma saliência estreita. Mas ele não caíra pela encosta nem se estatelara em cima das enormes pedras do fundo. Ilsa amarrou as saias na cintura e não pensou duas vezes.

A descida não foi difícil, apesar do declive escarpado. Se os homens houvessem se aventurado a verificar a morte ou a sobrevivência de Edmund, na certa teriam lhe cortado o pescoço.

Ajoelhou-se ao lado do marido com receio de tocá-lo e confirmar a terrível verdade. Ensangüentado e pálido... A visão era medonha. Os cabelos escurecidos e empapados de sangue cobriam parte do rosto lívido. A imagem de um moribundo. Por isso os homens tinham ido embora.

Ilsa criou coragem e encostou nele os dedos trêmulos. Quente. A pulsação no pescoço era contínua, embora fraca. Edmund gemeu. Com o coração batendo em descompasso, Ilsa aproximou o rosto da cabeça do marido e deu vazão às lágrimas. Mas logo conseguiu controlar-se.

— Edmund? — Ela limpou-lhe o sangue da face com o lenço. — Pode me ouvir?

— Ilsa — ele falou em um fio de voz.

Edmund nada mais disse nem abriu os olhos. Com infinito cuidado para não machucá-lo — Edmund poderia mexer-se e cair do suporte precário —, ela apalpou-o à procura de ossos quebrados. Não encontrou nada evidente. Um milagre. Sentou-se nos calcanhares e pensou no que fazer.

— Eu poderia voltar ao castelo e trazer ajuda — falou consigo mesma. — Não serve. Ele poderia mover-se e cair no despenhadeiro.

Olhou para cima, inconformada. Não poderia levar Edmund até o alto por aquela subida íngreme.

— Não se mova nem um milímetro — ordenou ao marido inconsciente, depois de decidir subir.

Chegou ao alto, voltou para perto dos cavalos e estudou as ferramentas à mão. Poucas, mas úteis. Edmund saía preparado quando o objetivo era inspecionar as terras.

Tirou a corda da sela de Challenger, amarrou uma ponta em Rose e jogou o restante pela encosta. Prendeu a capa e uma manta no pescoço e desceu o trecho da colina até Edmund. Atou a outra ponta da corda debaixo dos braços dele. Envolveu-lhe o corpo com o cobertor t a manta, e a cabeça, com o manto. Era preciso protegê-lo na escalada abrupta. Calculou que precisaria das duas mãos para subir e Rose teria de ser instigada para puxar Edmund. Ilsa desceu mais um trecho, recuperou a espada de Edmund, que ficara presa entre duas pedras, e embainhou-a. Com bastante esforço, conseguiu sentá-lo encostado nas rochas.

Subiu depressa até os cavalos e inspirou várias vezes para recuperar o fôlego.

— Agora, menina — Ilsa segurou as rédeas de Rose —, vamos andar devagar e puxar Edmund com o maior cuidado.

Depois de um algum tempo de trabalho árduo, foi até a beira, olhou para baixo e voltou para puxar a égua. Ilsa teve de ir e vir mais duas vezes para poder agarrar Edmund. Instigou Rose e praguejou contra o tamanho do marido. Nem acreditou quando conseguiu trazer Edmund para cima e deitá-lo afastado da margem. Desatou a corda que envolvia tanto o ferido quanto Rose, amarrou de novo a égua, tirou a capa da cabeça de Edmund e sentou-se a seu lado.

— Não posso deixá-lo aqui. — Ilsa fitou o peito do marido. A respiração débil continuava no ritmo esperado. — E se eu esperar que venham à minha procura? — Fitou as nuvens negras no horizonte. — Não dará tempo. Terei de levá-lo de volta a Clachthrom. Ou... — Franziu a testa, fitou os cavalos, depois Edmund e praguejou. — Eu não conseguiria montá-lo em um dos animais.

Ilsa desenrolou a manta que protegera as costas do marido, pôs a mão no peito de Edmund e certificou-se das batidas do coração.

O vento e o frio aumentavam de intensidade. Ilsa compreendeu que teria de agir. Levantou-se, cobriu novamente Edmund com as laterais do cobertor e pegou a machadinha que estava no alforje de Challenger. Cortou toda a madeira necessária para fazer uma maca rústica, sem sentir as esfoladuras nas mãos. Usou os cordões das botas de Edmund para amarrar os pedaços uns nos outros. A corda serviu para fixar uma extremidade da maca nos arreios de Rose. Trouxe a égua pelo cabresto e deixou o conjunto bem perto de Edmund, em paralelo.

— Devo confessar-lhe, meu amor, que para salvá-lo, esse seu físico de atleta não me agrada nem um pouco. Passei minha vida bajulando uma tropa de imbecis. Onde estão agora? A meu lado, para ajudar-me a carregá-lo? Claro que não.

Ilsa resmungava e puxava, centímetro por centímetro, a manta sobre a qual Edmund permanecia inconsciente.

— Devem estar percorrendo as maravilhosas colinas escocesas, procurando pelos inimigos. Veja que estupidez, meu querido! Seus agressores estavam aqui do lado e quase o mataram.

Ilsa conseguiu tirar o cobertor debaixo de Edmund, mas caiu sentada. Não dispensou uma imprecação e atirou o tecido de lã grossa sobre o trançado de galhos. A seguir concentrou-se em arrastar o marido para cima da maca, segurando um braço ou uma perna por vez, em um processo penoso.

— Acredito que os meus braços ficarão mais longos depois disso. — Ilsa foi para o outro lado e empurrou Edmund pelo gibão. — E ficarei furiosa se o senhor acordar depois de que eu o tiver acomodado neste estrado. — Voltou à posição inicial e tornou a puxar. — Na verdade, é como os homens são. Deixam as mulheres fazer todo o trabalho pesado enquanto descansam o esqueleto. Depois acordam, bocejam, sorriem e perguntam o que há para comer.

— Ilsa.

Antes de reconhecer a voz, Ilsa desembainhou o punhal, pronta para atirá-lo. Sigimor foi mais rápido. Segurou-lhe o pulso e tirou-lhe a arma da mão.

— Mas que droga, Sigimor! Eu poderia tê-lo atingido. — Ilsa aceitou o punhal de volta e guardou-o. — Não se deve assustar uma pessoa dessa maneira. — Sorriu, contrafeita, ao ver Nanty e Tait aproximarem-se.

— Se estivesse de boca fechada, não teria ficado surpresa — Sigimor criticou-a, enquanto erguia Edmund para acomodá-lo na maca. — Se não me ouviu chegar foi por que estava muito ocupada queixando-se dos homens. O que houve?

Irritada pela facilidade com que Sigimor executara a tarefa, Ilsa respondeu de maneira sucinta. O corpo lhe doía e as feridas queimavam. Nem queria pensar no sofrimento de Edmund. Era uma bênção que estivesse desacordado.

— Os cavalos ficaram ali — Ilsa apontou a direção —, depois os bandidos montaram e foram para o Norte.

Tait foi até o lugar indicado e examinou as pegadas.

— Como foi que me descobriram aqui? — Ilsa perguntou a Sigimor.

— Voltamos a Clachthrom antes do prazo previsto e Tom me avisou que milorde e milady tinham saído havia muito tempo. Decidimos verificar se tudo estava bem. Vamos levar Edmund para casa. Tait! Siga os rastros até onde puder, antes que a tempestade despenque. Se tivermos sorte, eles não irão longe. Talvez possamos agarrá-los amanhã.

— Vamos precisar de Glenda para tratar de Edmund — Ilsa afirmou, enquanto Sigimor sentava-a na sela de Rose.

— Irei procurá-la — Nanty ofereceu-se.

Nanty e Tait montaram e saíram em direções diferentes. Sigimor examinou os ferimentos de Challenger.

— Ele ficará bom, não acha? — Ilsa indagou.

— Sim, sim. Nenhuma ferida é profunda. — Sigimor acariciou o pescoço cinzento de Challenger e montou em seu cavalo. Recuou para segurar as rédeas do animal ferido. — Ilsa, está em condições de cavalgar?

Na certa, ela parecia tão exausta quanto se sentia.

— Estou bem. Preciso apenas de um bom banho e de um pouco de descanso. O problema é Edmund. Está desfalecido desde que caiu.

— Pelo jeito como Nanty disparou, a curandeira estará à nossa espera no castelo. Seu marido vai sarar. — Sigimor piscou e incitou o cavalo para a frente. — Não fique inquieta. Ele foi muito bem atendido. Muito bem mesmo.

Ilsa sentiu-se corar. Embora fosse adulta, esposa e mãe, ainda havia uma porção infantil que se emocionava com os elogios de Sigimor.

Deus haveria de permitir que seus esforços não tivessem sido em vão.

— Ele está muito melhor, senhora.

Ilsa sorriu para Glenda e aproximou-se da cama de Edmund.

Fora difícil deixá-lo nas mãos da curandeira e sair. Mas não tivera escolha. Gail e Fraser, auxiliadas por Sigimor, haviam-na feito sair do lado do doente. Tomara um banho. Suportara os curativos de todos os seus pequenos ferimentos. Falara com as crianças e as acalmara. E cedera à vontade de descansar. Depois de três horas de sono profundo, acordara assustada e correra até os aposentos deles, onde entrara sem bater.

— Glenda, tem certeza do que está me dizendo?

— Claro, milady. Não há ossos quebrados e nem sinal de ferimentos internos. Contusões e hematomas. Pouca coisa mais.

— E o sangue da cabeça? — Ilsa acariciou os cabelos, que tinham sido lavados.

— Apenas um pequeno corte. Esse tipo de ferimento sangra muito e parece sempre pior do que é na realidade. Não encontrei nenhum afundamento ósseo. Se quiser, milady, pode ficar com ele.

— Tem certeza? — Ilsa não hesitou em sentar-se na cadeira ao lado da cama. — Não sou curandeira.

— Nem há necessidade que seja. Apenas fique atenta à febre, à dor excessiva ou a qualquer outro sinal de alarme. Destinaram-me um belo quarto no castelo. Ficarei aqui alguns dias até que eu possa ter certeza de que a convalescença está em vias de efetivar-se. Se precisar de mim, chame a qualquer hora.

Glenda saiu e Sigimor entrou em seguida. Ele sentou-se aos pés da cama e franziu o cenho. Ilsa sentiu-se literalmente esmagada no assento. Teria de avisar o irmão de que, se ele pensava em casar-se, teria de modificar aquele modo de encarar as pessoas. Nenhuma mulher suportaria aquilo.

— A senhora deveria ter ficado por mais tempo na cama. Esse camarada não irá a lugar nenhum por enquanto.

— Sigimor! — Ilsa repreendeu-o. — Edmund pode estar seriamente ferido.

— Que nada. Glenda não achou nada de grave. Mas se pretende choramingar em cima dele, faça como quiser.

— Ah, quanta bondade... Tait já voltou?

— Já. Seguiu os homens até um vilarejo. Quero saber se viu bem a fisionomia deles.

— Não só isso, como também prestei atenção nos cavalos. Apanhar os criminosos poderá ajudar-nos?

— Talvez sim. Talvez não. Temos encontrado tão pouca coisa em nossas buscas que começamos a imaginar que tudo não passou de uma praga de coincidências e que a primeira agressão tinha sido mesmo com intenção de roubar. Mas a de hoje foi uma tentativa de assassinato, disso não há como duvidar. Quem planejou o esquema é inteligente. Ou não estaríamos correndo em círculos e duvidando da existência de um inimigo.

— Esses que agrediram Edmund podem nem saber quem os contratou. É isso?

— Exatamente. Mas também eles vão nos levar até outro, e mais outro. — Sigimor levantou-se e beijou Ilsa no alto da cabeça. — O que mais me deixa impressionado é outra coisa.

— O quê?

— Como esse inimigo amaldiçoado toma conhecimento do paradeiro de Edmund e também do seu.

Ele estava certo!

Sigimor saiu e Ilsa largou-se na poltrona. A idéia lhe ocorrera uma ou duas vezes, mas não se detivera no assunto. E era um item alarmante. Havia um traidor em Clachthrom. O inimigo de Edmund poderia ser um dos moradores do castelo. Aquilo era terrível. Ilsa estremeceu. Ali não havia segurança nenhuma.

— Ilsa, os homens! Cuidado! São eles!

— Calma, meu querido. — Ela sentou-se na beira da cama e acariciou a testa de Edmund. — Agora está tudo bem.

Ele abriu os olhos, mas Ilsa percebeu que não estavam alertas. Edmund não acordara.

— Os homens. — Ele suspirou e cerrou as pálpebras. — Cuidado com os homens. Quatro bandidos.

— Eles já foram embora. Meu senhor está a salvo em sua cama, em Clachthrom.

Edmund prosseguiu nos balbucies sobre os quatro homens, mas Ilsa conseguiu acalmá-lo. Sem estar consciente, ele a chamara pelo nome e conservava a memória do ataque daquele dia.

Talvez ele pudesse lembrar-se de alguns fatos anteriores, Ilsa cismou e voltou a ocupar a poltrona.

Gail esgueirou-se para dentro do quarto, trazendo Cearnach e Finlay. Atrás dela, Fraser, com uma refeição na bandeja. As três sentaram-se ao lado da lareira. Ilsa amamentou Finlay, e Gail, Cearnach. Depois elas comeram em silêncio e Ilsa não conteve um bocejo.

— A senhora não descansou o bastante.—Fraser tomou-lhe Finlay dos braços.

— Por ora, será suficiente — Ilsa defendeu-se. — Preciso ficar atenta durante a noite. Edmund poderá acordar a qualquer momento.

— Maldizendo as dores, o sofrimento e a necessidade de ficar acamado.

— Com certeza. — Ilsa sorriu e beijou os filhos. — Contudo sempre há um lado positivo em qualquer evento ruim. Agora temos certeza de que alguém quer Edmund morto e que, hoje, quatro homens tentaram acabar com a vida dele. Já é um ponto de partida.

Fraser anuiu.

— Um caminho a ser seguido, em vez de tentar descobrir o maldito caminho.

— Isso mesmo. As duas terão de manter silêncio sobre o assunto, mas devo contar-lhes o que me parece óbvio. Alguém em Clachthrom trabalha para o inimigo. Como Sigimor tão bem lembrou, o que o preocupa é como o adversário conhece os itinerários que fazemos, tanto o meu quanto o de Edmund. Não há como duvidar disso.

— Um espião — Gail deduziu. — Um miserável traidor. Nós nada diremos, esteja certa, Ilsa. O bandido não imaginará do que desconfiamos. E daqui para a frente, manteremos olhos e ouvidos atentos.

— Obrigada. — Ilsa aproximou-se da cama, fitou o marido e tirou-lhe uma mecha de cabelos do rosto.

— Não fique impressionada, senhora — Fraser confortou-a, do outro lado do leito, perto de Gail. — Sir Edmund vai se recuperar.

— Deus a ouça, Fraser. Só espero que, ao acordar, ele não tenha me esquecido outra vez.

Capítulo XII

Edmund abriu os olhos devagar, com a sensação de que fora esmagado por um cavalo de batalha. Uma idéia muito semelhante àquela decorrente do primeiro atentado. Com uma diferença fundamental. Lembrava-se de tudo.

Virou a cabeça devagar e fitou a jovem vestida a seu lado dormindo sobre a colcha. À pele clara estava marcada por alguns arranhões e um hematoma. Sob os olhos, olheiras negras de exaustão. Na mão delicada que lhe segurava o braço, mais arranhaduras e cortes remanescentes da luta obstinada que ela empreendera para salvá-lo. Não fora um sonho vê-la junto de si na saliência estreita da rocha. Na certa, ela o achara caído e se apressara em ajudá-lo. Pela maneira como a tratara, era inacreditável que houvesse se preocupado com ele.

Sua esposa. Edmund admirou-lhe os cílios espessos. A ardente e pequena Ilsa Cameron, naquela altura MacEnroy. Lembrava-se do que se passara entre eles antes que punhos de ferro afundassem sua memória em algum buraco negro da mente. Admitiu que tentara resistir à atração que sentia por Ilsa, em virtude de ela demonstrar um temperamento exaltado. E perdera a batalha na tentativa de mantê-la a distância. Os dias e as noites de amor, assim como a despedida e as promessas de retorno haviam ressurgido das trevas.

Podia imaginar quanto Ilsa sofrera quando ele sumira, sem ao menos mandar uma carta. Estremeceu ao refletir sobre o que a fizera passar, desde que ela irrompera na igreja no dia em que ele e Margaret estavam no altar. Não seria surpresa a descoberta de que matara todo o amor existente no coração de sua esposa.

Moveu o outro braço com cuidado e pôs a mão sobre a de Ilsa. Apesar das dores, conseguia mover-se, o que era um alívio. Estava machucado, mas não com ossos quebrados. A recuperação não seria demorada. Em breve poderia reiniciar a procura do inimigo oculto que havia se empenhado em matar não só ele, como também Ilsa.

O que fazer a respeito de Ilsa?, Edmund observou-a acordar. Entendia agora a atração exercida por ela e por que tivera de advertir-se continuamente para não confiar nela. Apesar de seus esforços para ignorá-la, mais e mais se envolvia com Ilsa. A mente podia esquecer, mas não o coração. Não era de admirar que ele houvesse passado tanto tempo confuso e frustrado.

Ilsa abriu os olhos, e Edmund sorriu, apesar da cautela que obscurecia a expressão da esposa.

— Como está se sentindo? — Ela não soube interpretar a ternura no olhar do marido.

— Arrebentado.

— Não notamos ossos quebrados.

— Ah-ah. Com certeza ainda posso considerar-me uma peça inteira, embora machucado. E a senhora, como está?

Uma batida na porta interrompeu-os. Ilsa foi atender. Era Geordie.

Uma pena.

Ela gostaria de ficar cuidando do marido, mas Edmund na certa preferia conversar com seu homem de confiança.

Uma bênção.

Assim poderia fugir e evitar que fizesse papel de tola.

Resolvida a dar ouvidos à sua covardia, murmurou uma desculpa pela urgência de comer e tomar um banho.

Saiu do quarto, refletindo sobre o olhar suave do marido. Não adiantaria ter esperanças. Edmund já as espatifara uma vez. Precaução excessiva não lhe faria mal nenhum.

— Impressionante o que um banho, roupas limpas e estômago cheio podem fazer por um homem — Edmund comentou, recostado nos travesseiros, enquanto Geordie arrumava o quarto.

Geordie anuiu, parou, fitou Edmund e coçou a barba rala e grisalha do queixo proeminente.

— Estou admirado como uma pancada na cabeça pode trazer de volta as lembranças perdidas por causa de uma pancada anterior.

— É verdade. Embora não tenha me lembrado de tudo, terei de pedir desculpas à minha esposa.

— Eu sei. — Geordie pegou a bandeja com comida e foi até a porta. — Uma lástima ter acontecido tudo aquilo logo depois de assinar o contrato nupcial e, por isso, perdido um ano com lady Ilsa.

Edmund observou a saída de Geordie e tornou a deitar-se, gemendo por causa das dores. Pensar nas palavras de seu escudeiro fez com que voltassem as dúvidas e os receios. Não queria suspeitar de Ilsa, mas teria de ser precavido. Pagara um preço alto por haver confiado uma vez. Não cometeria outro engano.

Ilsa acordou gemendo. Os músculos estavam doloridos pelo esforço demasiado que fizera. Virou a cabeça para a janela. Era dia claro. Depois de assegurar-se de que Edmund não estava gravemente ferido, ela fora até um dos quartos contíguos, onde tomara um banho, comera e praticamente desmaiara na cama. O cansaço tinha sido o responsável pelo sono tão longo, de quase um dia inteiro. Sentiu uma pontada de culpa. As crianças deviam estar estranhando sua ausência. Depois de ver o pai naquele estado, precisavam de carinho e conforto.

Sentou-se aos poucos, entre gemidos. Na certa, mancaria como uma velha nos próximos dias. Se pudesse prever que lhe caberia puxar o marido para cima de um rochedo, teria se casado com um homem muito menor. Conseguiu chegar até a beira da cama e suspirou. Nisso, Gail apareceu e Ilsa alegrou-se. Não conseguiria vestir-se sozinha, por mais que lhe custasse admitir o fato.

— A senhora parece ter sido arrastada por um canteiro de espinhos. — Gail deixou a bandeja em cima da arca. Trouxera pão, queijo e cidra. — Muita dor?

— Bastante. — Ilsa estremeceu quando Gail a ajudou a ficar em pé. — Estou entrevada.

— O que não me surpreende. A senhora achou que fosse Sigimor para puxar um homem do tamanho de sir Edmund e não sofrer as conseqüências?

— Eu não poderia deixá-lo morrer.

— Sei disso. Mas se considerarmos como ele a vem tratando, duvido que alguma mulher chegasse a tanto.

Ilsa resmungava "ais" e "uis" enquanto Gail a ajudava a caminhar até a bacia com água e sentar-se perto do fogo para a higiene matinal.

— Tenho motivos para suportar aquele teimoso mal-humorado. — Viu Gail fitá-la de cenho franzido, enquanto esfregava os dentes com um pano molhado. — O que foi?

— A senhora o aprecia na cama, não é mesmo?

— Muito. Ele me incendeia. A paixão que nos uniu ainda está presente e muito forte. Eu já lhe expliquei, Gail. O que lhe aconteceu nada teve a ver com paixão. Tratou-se de uma agressão bárbara. Pelo que me falou no outro dia, acredito que já tenha entendido isso.

— Às vezes concordo com esse ponto de vista, mas nem sempre. Chegará o dia em que eu pensarei no caso com maior calma. Voltemos ao seu assunto. Confesso que a rudeza de sir Edmund me fez temer pela senhora. Porém ele nunca lhe causou nenhum sofrimento físico, independente das circunstâncias. Pode berrar, mas não lhe encosta um dedo. Isso é muito diferente de tudo o que experimentei. Eu me admirava com o que passei a presenciar diariamente, desde que cheguei a Dubheidland.

— Aqueles homens...

— Não me refiro apenas aos que me estupraram. Meu pai foi cruel com minha mãe. Meus cunhados eram desumanos com minhas irmãs. Meu pai nunca hesitou antes de erguer a mão para castigar os filhos. Eu vivia testemunhando homens agirem com brutalidade contra as mulheres. Depois que fui morar com os Cameron, constatei que havia outra realidade. Um tipo diferente de convivência entre homens e mulheres. Isso me fez enxergar que a minha vida anterior era uma exceção.

Ilsa tirou a camisola com a ajuda de Gail e começou a lavar-se.

— Não cheguemos a extremos. A violência doméstica ainda é um hábito comum. Porém uma coisa é certa: nem meus irmãos, nem os MacEnroy bateriam em uma mulher. Podemos acreditar na palavra de lady Gillyanne.

— Analisar o comportamento dela com o marido foi muito bom para mim. Sir Connor é tão forte que poderia quebrar-lhe o pescoço com a maior facilidade. Porém o medo não passa pela cabeça de Gillyanne. Não demorei muito para perceber que ele arrancaria o próprio coração, se tivesse de causar-lhe algum dano. Certo que é um homem rude. Por isso o cuidado com a esposa não é muito óbvio, embora sempre presente.

Gail entregou uma toalha para Ilsa.

— Uma vez eu os vi subindo a escada. Ele acariciava lady Gillyanne como um guerreiro sem mulher há tempos, e ela ria. Então... — Gail apertou as mãos de encontro ao peito e suspirou.

— Sim?

— Ele a chamou de "minha vida". O sentimento entre ambos tornou-se visível, e, no tom de voz dele, ficou evidente a idolatria pela esposa. — Gail sacudiu a cabeça e ajudou Ilsa a vestir-se. — Acho que o meu coração já começa a cicatrizar-se. Eu me vi desejando que, um dia, um homem dissesse tais palavras para mim.

Ilsa ficava muito satisfeita por Gail estar se recuperando do trauma sofrido, e sentiu uma ponta de inveja de Gillyanne.

— Tem razão. Os ferimentos de sua alma já não se mostram tão dolorosos. — Ilsa deu um suspiro. Gail terminou de abotoar-lhe o vestido e ajudou-a a sentar-se em um banco. — Deve ser maravilhoso para uma jovem ouvir isso.

— Sir Edmund dizia coisas semelhantes para a senhora, antes de perder a memória? — Gail começou a escovar os cabelos de Ilsa.

— Ah-ah. Agora as palavras de amor ficaram perdidas no olvido.

— Sir Edmund não pronuncia mais frases ternas?

— Eu não diria que são exatamente ternas. No auge da paixão, Edmund esquece que não confia em mim, que me considera uma ameaça e uma mentirosa. Nesses momentos, embora não faça declarações de amor, Ilsa termos elogiosos. E, depois de satisfeito, raramente retorna às acusações, aos insultos e aos vocábulos cruéis. Concordamos em fazer uma trégua dentro do quarto.

— Mas isso é ótimo! — Gail terminou de trançar os cabelos de Ilsa.

— Também pode ser que ele queira simplesmente saciar suas necessidades masculinas e suponha que eu possa recusá-lo se ele for grosseiro na cama comigo. — Ilsa levantou-se devagar.

— Hum. Aposto que haveria muitas jovens em Clachthrom que se prestariam a satisfazer tais necessidades, se a senhora o repelisse.

— Elas que ousem! — Ilsa resmungou e saiu do quarto com passos lentos.

Gail deu risada e as duas foram até o grande hall.

— Eu não faria pouco caso dessa paixão. Dizem que o caminho do coração de um homem é através do estômago, mas desconfio de que o trajeto seja um pouco mais embaixo.

— Com Edmund, o rumo ficou enterrado no esquecimento. Mas ontem, quando ele acordou, olhou-me como se as lembranças tivessem voltado. Mas não houve tempo para que eu me certificasse. Geordie chegou naquele momento.

— Assim que voltar ao lado de sir Edmund, tente comprovar se ele recuperou a memória.

As duas ocuparam os lugares que lhe eram reservados à mesa. Uma das criadas apressou-se a servir-lhes pão, queijo, maçãs e duas canecas de leite de cabra. Ilsa comeu uma fatia grossa de pão com mel e achou graça no olhar impaciente de Gail.

— Ilsa, não pretende abandonar a cabeceira da cama de seu marido, não é? — Gail indagou em voz baixa.

— Claro que não. O dever de uma esposa é cuidar do marido enfermo ou ferido. Mais tarde voltarei para o lado dele e observarei como dorme.

— Quando?

— Depois de comer e de falar com as crianças. Ah, e depois de dar uma espiada no canteiro de ervas.

— Isso poderá levar o dia todo.

— Talvez... Gail, não sou nenhum exemplo de abnegação e candura, mas fiz o melhor que pude. Entendo o que perturba Edmund e esforcei-me para perdoá-lo, apesar de suas grosserias e de seus insultos. Eu salvei a droga da vida dele. Se depois disso Edmund ainda não confia em mim, não há muito mais que eu possa fazer. Meus sentimentos continuarão inalterados. Mas as tentativas de fazê-lo lembrar de Dubheidland e de provar que sou honesta e sincera terminaram. Daqui para a frente, terei de trilhar meu próprio caminho. Não me atormentarei mais. Se meu marido vier a enxergar a verdade, então nosso casamento voltará a ser o que era antes. Continuarei sendo sua esposa, partilharei o leito conjugal, amarei as crianças e cuidarei da herdade. E só. Agora, chegou a vez de Edmund provar que confia em mim.

— Está lembrado de tudo? — Nanty perguntou, escarrapachado em uma cadeira ao lado da cama de Edmund.

Edmund bebericou a cerveja e procurou ignorar a dor que os pequenos movimentos provocavam.

— Bem, quase tudo. Algumas partes ainda estão obscuras, mas tenho certeza de que voltarão a ficar nítidas com o tempo.

— Então já sabe que Ilsa é sua esposa.

— Sim, eu me lembro de termos feito um contrato nupcial.

Edmund também se recordava das promessas que haviam feito. Ilsa expurgara-lhe a amargura, abafara seu sofrimento e inundara-o com alegria. Depois de assinar os papéis que haviam dado a ela os direito de esposa, fora atacado e ficara à beira da morte. Um ano depois, Ilsa irrompera na igreja, acompanhada por um bando de asseclas. Sua mente conspurcada não pudera acreditar na inocência de Ilsa. Alguém pretendera matá-lo e Ilsa lhe parecera a única a beneficiar-se .com sua morte. Impossível ignorar o fato, só porque ela fazia seu sangue ferver.

— Por que essa cara feia? — Edmund perguntou ao irmão.

— Edmund, por que não acredita na honestidade de Ilsa?

— Essa última agressão prova que estão tentando me matar. Até agora, Ilsa é a suspeita mais racional.

— Se isso fosse verdade, por que ela arriscaria a vida para salvar essa carcaça imprestável?

— Sobre o que está falando?

— Eu o ouvi afirmar que havia recuperado a memória.

— Sim, mas não toda. Quando eu caí no rochedo, bati a cabeça e fiquei inconsciente. Ontem, ao acordar, pude notar escoriações e hematomas em Ilsa. Pensei que ela tivesse ajudado a me salvar. Nanty, não sei o que aconteceu lá. Eu estava desacordado.

Nanty hesitou por alguns minutos, antes de relatar o que Ilsa fizera.

Era simplesmente espantoso!, Edmund admirou-se. O que uma jovem tão delicada e esguia conseguira fazer! Nanty estava certo. Se ela quisesse matá-lo, não teria feito um esforço tão extraordinário. Ainda assim Edmund não se deu por vencido. Impossível exonerar Ilsa de toda culpa. Ela poderia ser uma inocente útil nos planos diabólicos dos irmãos. Sem um deles para incitá-la, Ilsa fora incapaz de deixá-lo morrer. Era uma explicação muito pobre, mas era o que ele teria em que apegar-se.

Recuperar a memória era um alívio, apesar das lacunas remanescentes. Mas também um empecilho para a precaução ainda necessária. Queria acreditar em Ilsa como havia um ano. Gostaria de voltar àquele tempo de alegria e paz, porém sua vida estava em perigo. Confiar plenamente, só na própria família.

— Ilsa não pareceu muito machucada — Edmund disse, ao término do relato de Nanty.

— Por acaso não comprovou que ela tem arranhões, esfoladuras e hematomas? Geme por causa das dores, mas e daí? Ilsa dormiu de exaustão desde a hora que o marido dela acordou, até hoje pela manhã. Está mancando e anda com dificuldade. E não foi ela quem caiu do penhasco, foi? Apesar de tudo, Ilsa continua em pé e trabalhando.

— Já estamos no fim da tarde e ela ainda não veio aqui.

— Um pouco de paz é necessária, após tantas acusações e insultos.

— Mas que droga, Nanty! Será que você não entende? Estão tentando assassinar-me! — Edmund não conseguiu deixar a caneca vazia na mesa-de-cabeceira. O braço doía demais. — Obrigado — agradeceu a ajuda do irmão. — Por que não admite que Ilsa e seus irmãos terão muito a ganhar com a minha morte? Por acaso temos outros suspeitos?

Nanty voltou a sentar-se, suspirou, esticou as longas pernas e apoiou os pés na cama de Edmund.

— Antes de Angus voltar a Alddabhach, aventamos a hipótese de o suspeito ser alguém que desejasse apoderar-se de Clachthrom por direito hereditário. Nenhum indício. Clachthrom pertence aos MacEnroy há muito tempo e nós constituímos o último ramo, por mais fino que seja, da árvore genealógica MacEnroy. Sigimor, Tait e eu passamos a conjeturar que pudesse tratar-se de um dos amantes de sua falecida esposa. Alguém que, acreditando nos boatos, o culpe pela morte de Anabelle.

— Anabelle morreu após ingerir uma poção abortiva. Ela foi bem-sucedida naquele pecado, mas a hemorragia não pôde ser contida. Ilsa contou a história a seus irmãos, quando eles foram alertados de que eu era o responsável pela morte de Anabelle. Connor e Gillyanne também ouviram os boatos. O filho não era meu. — Edmund assegurou ao irmão. — Eu não tocava nela fazia quase um ano.

— Por que escondeu isso de nós?

— Nem sei. O mundo inteiro sabia que Anabelle era uma prostituta. Acho que não falei nada por ela estar morta. Não vi motivos para enlamear ainda mais seu nome.

— Pois é. E essa bondade manteve vivos os rumores. Muitos podem ter acreditado que ela foi envenenada pelo marido. E um desses pode ter sido o pai da criança. Talvez ele soubesse da gravidez e o culpasse pela morte da amante. Não acredito que seja alguém de Clachthrom. Não deparamos com nenhum suspeito. Tait e Sigimor estão atrás dos homens que o atacaram dessa vez. Eles poderão nos dizer alguma coisa decisiva.

Edmund suspirou e deixou-se afundar nas almofadas fofas empilhadas às suas costas.

— Anabelle não tinha idéia da paternidade da criança. Poderia ser qualquer um dos muitos com quem ela se deitava.

— A verdade não importa. Temos de levar em consideração o que um tolo fosse levado a supor. Alguém apaixonado que imaginava ter encontrado o amor de sua vida e acreditava que Anabelle também o amasse com o mesmo ardor. Uma pessoa com esse perfil poderia querer vingar a morte da amada e do filho.

— Não acredito que houvesse um homem tão estúpido. Após um mês de casamento, Anabelle deixou cair a máscara que havia usado para atrair-me em sua rede. A primeira vez que a encontrei com outro, ela parou de fingir. Por isso não tenho certeza de que Alice seja minha filha. Anabelle nunca foi fiel e nem pretendia ser.

— Bem, isso corrobora minha teoria sobre um amante enfeitiçado por Anabelle e que está decidido a fazê-lo pagar pela morte dela. Não acredito que Ilsa e os irmãos tentassem contra a vida de alguém por cobiça.

— Até eu descobrir o culpado, todos, exceto minha família, serão suspeitos. A hipótese de ser Ilsa também não deve ser descartada. Afinal, horas depois de assinar o contrato que lhe dava direitos tão generosos, quase fui assassinado. Apresente-me fatos mais concretos e eu esquecerei os outros, nem que seja para o bem de meus filhos.

— Como queira. — Nanty suspirou. — Ainda assim, reservo-me o direito de acreditar que está errado a respeito de sua mulher. Continuarei atento a todos e a tudo. Quer que eu espione Odo também? Apesar dos cinco anos, é muito inteligente. Pode ser um "inocente útil".

— Mas que engraçadinho. Se não estivesse preso a esta cama, eu lhe daria uma boa lição. — Edmund ouviu seu estômago roncar. — Não está na hora de comer?

— Espera que sua esposa venha trazer-lhe o jantar?

— E por que não? É dever dela atender às necessidades do marido.

— Felizmente Gillyanne não está aqui para ouvi-lo. — Nanty estremeceu com exagero e fechou a carranca. — Creio que está esperando demais, pela maneira como vem tratando Ilsa.

— Foi ela quem apareceu em Clachthrom exigindo um matrimônio diante da Igreja. — Edmund não gostava de sentir-se culpado e desumano. Nanty não perdia por esperar. — Posso não confiar em Ilsa, mas ela tem lá suas utilidades.

— Fico surpreso por havê-la deixado partilhar seu leito. Não tem medo de que ela o mate debaixo dos lençóis?

— Nua e embaixo de mim, Ilsa não pode causar-me nenhum tipo de malefício.

Edmund arrependeu-se do que acabara de afirmar. O remorso foi maior quando ouviu a porta do quarto ser aberta. Ilsa entrou, carregando uma bandeja com comida e bebida. O olhar de sua esposa não deixava dúvida. Ela estava com vontade de atirar-lhe na cabeça tudo o que trouxera. Ficou tenso ao vê-la aproximar-se. E mais aliviado ao constatar que Ilsa deixava a bandeja na mesa-de-cabeceira, embora da maneira menos delicada possível. Os pratos chocalharam e os copos tiniram. Foi difícil para ela fingir uma impassibilidade que em absoluto não sentia.

— Eu poderia arrancar-lhe um pedaço da garganta com os dentes. — Ilsa atacou, mal-humorada. — Coma! Precisa recuperar as forças.

— Para onde vai? — Edmund indagou ao vê-la dar meia-volta.

— Jantar no grande hall, depois darei boa-noite para as crianças e irei para a minha cama.

— A sua cama é esta.

— Não, senhor. Estou ocupando outro quarto.

— O lugar da esposa é ao lado do marido. Pode trazer suas coisas de volta.

Se Edmund não estivesse tão machucado, Ilsa lhe teria acertado um soco no queixo. Pensou em recusar, mas nada ganharia com isso. Edmund acabaria por interpretar sua atitude como uma perfídia básica das mulheres. O leito conjugal permanecia como o único território neutro. A paixão mútua, a única fonte que diminuía a desconfiança e o ódio do marido.

Se desistisse, não haveria oportunidade para abrandar-lhe o coração, Ilsa refletiu com um suspiro. Como também era impossível negar o desejo que os incendiava desde que haviam se conhecido.

— Voltarei quando o senhor estiver recuperado. — Ilsa fechou as mãos em punhos diante do olhar presumido de Edmund. — Afinal, já que tenho um marido, seria tolice não aproveitar a única coisa boa em tudo isso.

Edmund continuou boquiaberto, mesmo depois da porta ser batida com força.

— Nanty, ouviu a impertinência dela?

Nanty fingiu estar chocado e depois caiu na gargalhada.

— Ah-ah. Pelo menos ela confirmou que o marido é bom de cama.

Não poderia mesmo contar com Nanty como aliado! Edmund irritou-se e fitou o irmão com olhar faiscante. Assim que ficasse curado, faria amor com Ilsa até deixá-la com os olhos para fora das órbitas. Em seguida daria uma surra em Nanty.

Capítulo XIII

— Que manhã mais desagradável — Edmund murmurou e sentou-se em sua cadeira à mesa principal do saguão.

— Enforcamentos nunca são espetáculos prazenteiros — Sigimor comentou, enquanto passava mel em uma fatia grossa de pão.

Edmund tomou um gole grande de cerveja, sem notar o menor sinal de abalo ou repugnância no cunhado. Nanty e Tait pelo menos estavam pálidos. Edmund teve de esforçar-se ao máximo para não vomitar na frente dos rapazes. Com certeza Sigimor tinha um temperamento tão rígido quanto o de Connor. O que era compreensível para um homem que, aos vinte anos, ficara responsável pela criação de uma horda de irmãos e primos.

Sigimor, Tait, Nanty e mais alguns homens de Clachthrom haviam encontrado os assaltantes, dois dias após o atentado. Os dois sobreviventes da perseguição tinham sido trazidos a Clachthrom e encerrados no calabouço. Aguardara-se a recuperação de Edmund que, dois dias depois, afirmara estar apto para o julgamento. Os bandidos não haviam esclarecido muita coisa, mas confessaram ser os mesmos do atentado em Muirladen. Edmund lembrara-se do mascarado que fizera o comentário zombeteiro sobre o lorde com o rosto na lama e depois o acertara com um violento pontapé.

Edmund esvaziou a caneca de cerveja. Ele mesmo os sentenciara à morte. Não tivera outra opção. Os sujeitos haviam tentado matá-lo duas vezes. Não lhes importara quem encomendava o serviço e nem o porquê. Interessava-lhes somente o dinheiro. Homens como aqueles, com sangue nas mãos, jamais se emendariam nem ao comprovar as conseqüências de seus atos. Edmund garantiu a si mesmo ter feito a coisa certa. Um proprietário de terras tinha de ser forte o suficiente para fazer valer a lei, embora preferisse mil vezes destruir os inimigos em uma luta de espadas.

— O senhor não teve escolha — Sigimor consolou-o. — Eles pretendiam assassiná-lo por algumas moedas que gastariam com cerveja e meretrizes.

Edmund aborreceu-se por Sigimor ter percebido seu estado de ânimo.

— Sei disso. Se eu tomasse outra atitude, teriam me chamado de tolo sem energia. Contudo não deixa de ser uma maneira horrível de mandar alguém para o outro mundo. Em Deilcladach, nunca tivemos um enforcamento.

— Lá se vivia em paz?

— Não totalmente. Os poucos inimigos eram eliminados com punhal ou espada. Havia uma trégua entre nós, os Goudie e o clã dos Dalglish. Depois de anos de lutas, os povos passaram a ocupar-se mais com a sobrevivência, sem muita disposição para ofender as leis. Aliás, durante muito tempo não tivemos nada de valor que merecesse ser roubado.

— Agora o senhor está com as mãos sujas de sangue. Isso me aconteceu aos vinte e dois anos. Tive de enforcar um de meus primos.

— Jesus! O que ele fez?

— O suficiente para ser enforcado umas dez vezes. Ele nunca foi uma pessoa correia. Ignoramos por muito tempo sua maldade e seus vícios. Tinha uma predileção sombria por estupros. Tentamos bani-lo, mas ele conseguiu voltar, sem que soubéssemos. Nessa época, o crápula achou que precisava divertir-se mais. Resolveu matar as jovens a quem violava. Cometeu quatro vezes esse crime terrível. Quando estava para fazer o mesmo com a quinta vítima, nós o apanhamos. Essas mortes pesaram no meu coração. Eu tinha errado em simplesmente bani-lo, mas não podia aceitar a idéia de enforcar um parente. Essa fraqueza emocional custou a vida de quatro jovens inocentes. A morte delas foi da maneira mais terrível que se possa imaginar. Quando nós, finalmente, o pegamos, não hesitei um só instante diante do dever.

A despeito do horror da narrativa, Edmund quase sorriu. Imaginou que Sigimor devia ter muitas histórias semelhantes e todas teriam uma mensagem ou um ensinamento moral. Admitiu que não se irritara com o cunhado. Talvez chegasse a gostar dos irmãos de Ilsa. A desconfiança que não o abandonava começava a falhar. Pelo que se lembrava deles na época em que conhecera Ilsa e quanto mais convivia com eles, mais incerto ficava a respeito da culpabilidade dos Cameron.

No entanto havia dois fatos contrários à aceitação total da inocência deles. Ainda não aparecera nenhum outro suspeito.

Além disso, Edmund não se lembrava de tudo o que acontecera entre ele e Ilsa.

— A maldade costuma estar no sangue — Sigimor continuou. — Na família do rapaz, não encontramos nenhum traço de mau caráter. Mas a mãe dele não era a mesma dos irmãos. A herança devia ser essa. A mulher já havia tentado matar o ferreiro.

— E também tia Elizabeth — Tait interveio. — A mulher correu atrás de tia Elizabeth com um machado na mão por toda a aldeia. Queria arrancar-lhe a cabeça.

— E verdade. Ela acabou por afogar-se na perseguição ao coitado do primo David.

— Como assim?

— Ela o acossava com uma faca na mão — Sigimor falou.

— David pulou no lago para livrar-se do perigo, e ela o imitou. Ele sabia nadar, mas ela não.

Edmund perguntou-se como o cunhado podia falar de acontecimentos tão escabrosos com um toque de humor.

— Tem razão, ele devia ter herdado a maldade de sua mãe.

— Edmund suspirou. — Bem, voltando aos últimos acontecimentos, não há mais como duvidar de que tenho um inimigo. Um homem que se esconde e paga a outros para me matarem. Ele também não aparece para certificar-se se o serviço foi executado a contento.

— Ainda não se lembrou por que esteve em Dubheidland?

— Não consegui. Esses são os trechos que permanecem na penumbra. Mas com certeza acabarei me recordando. Suponho que eu tenha ido atrás de alguma pista ou suspeita. Uma pena eu não ter contado para ninguém. Agi por minha conta e fiquei sem indicações.

— Por que saiu sem levar nenhum de seus homens?

— Não sei. Acabarei por lembrar disso também e então descobrirei os motivos. Faz poucos dias que minha memória começou a voltar. Terei de ter paciência até todos os fatos virem à tona.

Sigimor anuiu.

— Tem razão. Tait, Nanty e eu iremos até Dubheidland. Veremos o que poderá ser solucionado. Qualquer detalhe, por menor que seja, será levado em consideração. Esperaremos aqui por mais uma semana. Se puder lembrar-se de mais alguma coisa, será muito útil. Assim não teremos de procurar às cegas. Estou ficando cansado desse jogo.

— Tenho a impressão de ter lido os diários de Anabelle. Não me lembro bem quando fiz isso, mas pode até ser que eu tenha encontrado uma pista neles. Meu Deus, eu não gostaria de ler tudo novamente, mas é o que terei de fazer.

— São assim tão desagradáveis?

— Bem pior de que isso. Foi até bom eu não os ter descoberto antes de sofrer vários acidentes que, mesmo na época, deram-me a idéia de atentados contra a minha vida.. Eu teria jogado os diários no fogo, sem saber que poderia conter indícios importantes. — Edmund levantou-se. — Testemunhar um enforcamento deixou-me com uma disposição apropriada para a leitura.

Edmund saiu do grande hall a passos largos. Apressou-se até o gabinete e pegou os diários.

— Tait? — Sigimor chamou-o.

— Sim? — Tait fitou o irmão de revés, ocupado em passar o mel sobre outra fatia de pão.

— Se eu puser os olhos em uma mulher que tenha a mais leve semelhança com lady Anabelle, lhe darei permissão para surrar-me até eu criar juízo.

— Com o maior prazer.

Edmund gemeu, afundou na poltrona e esfregou o rosto com as palmas suadas. Passara a maior parte do dia lendo os diários de Anabelle. Só interrompera a leitura para tratar de algum assunto muito importante. Mesmo com relutância, retornara à tarefa logo depois do jantar. Sentia-se enojado. De Anabelle e de si mesmo, por ter sido tão cego. A beleza dela não lhe permitira ver quem sua esposa era na realidade.

O pior de tudo era achar que, se não houvesse encontrado aqueles relatos minuciosos, não teria sofrido.

Acabou por entender algumas coisas sobre Anabelle que haviam lhe escapado na primeira leitura. Na época, seu coração e sua mente estavam por demais obscurecidos pela dor e pelo ódio.

Anabelle detestara os homens. Vira todos como personagens brutos, lamentáveis e patéticos que podiam ser conduzidos por estímulo de suas partes pudendas. A maneira como Anabelle relatara seus inúmeros encontros amorosos soava como se ela travasse uma batalha para sair vitoriosa. De certa maneira assemelhava-se ao pior dos sedutores. Homens que usavam as mulheres e encontravam maior satisfação em elaborar uma lista extensa de conquistas do que nas mulheres em si.

Edmund não afastava a idéia de ter ido a Dubheidland por causa daqueles diários, apesar de não ter encontrado nenhuma indicação de que estivesse certo. Com a cabeça latejando, continuou a folheá-los. Descobrira uma coisa muito importante. Tudo aquilo não o fazia sofrer mais.

Anabelle estava fora de seu coração. Não havia mais ódio nem orgulho ferido. Ao ler as frases nem sempre bem elaboradas, era como se lesse os diários de uma estranha. A Anabelle com quem se casara fora apenas uma quimera criada sob o domínio da beleza e do desejo. O desdém com que ela se referia ao marido era o mesmo que dedicava a todos os homens. Anabelle não o conhecera o suficiente para julgá-lo, assim como ele fora incapaz de imaginar o que havia por trás de um rosto tão lindo.

— Entre! — Edmund respondeu ao ouvir uma batida na porta.

Espantou-se ao ver Ilsa abrir. Não a via havia quatro dias, desde que ela ouvira por acaso as palavras rudes que ele dissera para Nanty. Admitiu que deveria desculpar-se, mas hesitou. Lembrava-se de muitas coisas sobre o amor deles em Dubheidland, mas ainda não conseguia confiar nela como antes. Reler o que Anabelle escrevera dava-lhe a certeza de que não era um bom juiz de caracteres.

Ilsa aproximou-se e Edmund reafirmou para si mesmo que a paixão recíproca era a única coisa no relacionamento deles que aceitava sem hesitação ou questionamento. Queria ter Ilsa de novo nos braços, pois estavam praticamente curados dos últimos ferimentos. Como Ilsa o procurara, talvez ela quisesse voltar ao leito do marido. Sentira muito a falta da esposa. Depois de ler os diários sórdidos de Anabelle, ansiava ainda mais pela paixão honesta de Ilsa.

— O que o manteve escondido aqui durante o dia todo e parte da noite? — Ilsa chegou perto dele.

— Os diários de Anabelle. Guardo a nítida impressão de que li algo nessas linhas que me fez ir a Dubheidland ou suas adjacências.

— Conseguiu recordar-se do que se tratava?

— Não. — Edmund reparou que Ilsa empalidecia ao ler alguns trechos do caderno aberto sobre a mesa e tratou de fechá-lo. — Acredito que não lhe agradaria ler tamanha imundície.

Ilsa fitou o marido e disfarçou o choque que tivera.

— Encontrou pelo menos alguma pista?

Edmund negou com gestos de cabeça e puxou Ilsa para sentar-se em seu colo.

— Nada.

— Ajudaria se eu lesse em voz alta?

— Ilsa, não se trata de uma leitura fácil. E é sempre no mesmo estilo do que acaba de ver.

— Não duvido, mas acredito que eu poderia suportar. Não conheci Anabelle e não fui enganada por ela. Por isso eu talvez pudesse analisar o texto sem ódio, sofrimento ou qualquer outra emoção. Ficarei chocada, é claro. Mas isso passa. Sou mulher e posso enxergar coisas que um homem não veria.

— Palavras são lidas da mesma maneira tanto por homens quanto por mulheres.

— Eu sei, mas a compreensão delas pode diferir. Cada leitor faz uma interpretação pessoal das frases. Acredite. Uma mulher pode dizer ou escrever coisas que tenham significados diferentes para homens e para mulheres. Contudo, se prefere que eu não...

— Eu não me importo e acho que está certa. Se houver alguma mensagem enigmática que eu não consegui captar, talvez a leitura feminina poderá encontrar a resposta que estou procurando.

— Esses aí são todos?

— Não, há mais. Os outros se referem a anos anteriores. Anabelle gastou uma pequena fortuna nesses volumes só para deixar impressas suas idéias grandiloqüentes. — Edmund beijou-lhe a orelha e sentiu-a estremecer.

— Chegou a ler os demais? — Ilsa recostou-se no marido e murmurou monossílabos de prazer.

— Sim, quando os encontrei. Mas deduzi que os últimos, escritos durante o nosso casamento, poderiam elucidar o enigma.

— E por que algum trecho dos mais antigos não poderia ter-lhe despertado a curiosidade?

Edmund praguejou em silêncio, pôs Ilsa em pé e foi até a estante onde todos os volumes ficavam guardados. Pensou em ler ele mesmo e poupar Ilsa daqueles disparates, mas desistiu. Ela estava certa. Um olhar imparcial poderia descobrir indícios que, para alguém envolvido emocionalmente, passariam despercebidos. Deixou os mais antigos em cima dos mais novos e levantou a pilha toda.

— Foi por isso que veio procurar-me?

— Não. Vim para lhe dizer que voltei para o seu quarto. Edmund divertiu-se com a expressão de mártir da esposa.

— Nosso quarto. Ainda bem. Aquele é o seu lugar — ele afirmou e chegou até a porta. — Assopre as velas e apague as chamas antes de sair.

Ilsa gostaria de ter um dos diários nas mãos para acertá-lo na cabeça do marido. Suspirou e obedeceu-lhe. Depois de ter passado dois dias amuada, repreendera a si mesma. Edmund começara a lembrar-se do tempo em que haviam permanecido juntos, mas não conseguira livrar-se da desconfiança por causa dos dois atentados. Isso Ilsa até podia aceitar, apesar da angustia que o fato lhe causava. Admitiu, também, que a situação não se modificaria se continuasse a evitar o marido. Edmund recordava-se de que haviam sido amantes e de que assinaram um contrato matrimonial. Ela teria de fazer com que os motivos ressurgissem. Não podia ter certeza de que Edmund a amara, mas ele encontrara a paz a seu lado e ela o fizera feliz.

Edmund era um poço de contradições!, Ilsa refletia, caminhando em direção ao quarto. Ele continuava a manter-se distante, embora fosse óbvio que a desejava na cama. As suspeitas e o receio da ameaça não o impediam de dormir com ela nem de aceitá-la como mãe de seus filhos. Não acreditava nos cunhados, mas deixava-os à vontade em Clachthrom e aceitava as opiniões deles na caça ao inimigo.

Ilsa abriu a porta do quarto e indagou a si mesma se Edmund tinha consciência de quanto era confuso. Ao entrar, perdeu o fio da meada.

Edmund estava deitado na cama, envergando apenas um sorriso. Ilsa notou hematomas remanescentes e algumas feridas quase cicatrizadas. E a prova evidente de que o marido já se recuperara. Ilsa fechou a tranca e caminhou até a cama.

— Impressionante — ela murmurou.

— Obrigado, querida. — Edmund franziu a testa quando Ilsa se afastou. — Aonde vai?

— Por acaso acha que vou arrancar as minhas roupas em um ataque libidinoso? — Ilsa foi para trás do biombo, onde pôde sorrir sem que o marido a visse.

— Isso seria ótimo.

— Não para mim. Gosto muito deste vestido. Também já vi tudo isso aí antes.

Ilsa tampou a boca para que ele não ouvisse a risada. Edmund resmungara alto quando ela fizera pouco caso de seus encantos masculinos. Ao entrar no quarto, tivera a impressão de que vira um resquício do Edmund brincalhão que ela conhecera. Um lampejo do homem a quem amara, um breve retorno à alegria da qual desfrutara no passado. Com certeza haveria outros momentos iguais àquele. Aos poucos, teria de volta o mesmo Edmund de antes.

Ilsa apressou-se. Tirou as roupas e lavou-se. Escovou os cabelos e enfiou a camisola enfeitada de rendas que confeccionara com a cambraia de linho azul que comprara. A maneira como Edmund a fitou na volta para a cama deixou-a lisonjeada.

— Encantadora — ele murmurou. — Na verdade, imagino algo ainda mais provocante.

— E o que é?

— Tirar o traje de noite.

Pelo olhar de Edmund, ele não esperava aceite pela provocação. Uma ponta de recato da qual não podia livrar-se a fez hesitar. Apenas por alguns segundos. Aquela seria a primeira noite que passariam juntos, desde que a amnésia cedera. Era uma ocasião perfeita para agir com audácia. Com um sorriso sedutor, Ilsa tirou a camisola devagar e com sensualidade.

— Agora está melhor? Edmund não deixava de fitá-la.

— Muito. — Ele estendeu os braços e praguejou quando Ilsa se afastou. — E agora, aonde vai?

— Certamente não até o grande hall pegar vinho. Gostaria de diminuir o fogo.

— Ótimo. Venha apagar este que está me consumindo. Ilsa foi até os pés da cama, escalou-a e engatinhou até Edmund.

— Será que temos aqui um fogo para ser extinto?

Ela subiu devagar pelas pernas dele, beijando e acariciando cada centímetro de músculo rijo com as mãos, os lábios e a língua.

— Ah, sim, mas as chamas estão ficando mais quentes a cada segundo.

Edmund imaginou se Ilsa tinha idéia do alcance de seu erotismo inato. O modo como ela rastejara para cima da cama e os movimentos do corpo esguio e forte traziam implícitos convites e promessas. Um verdadeiro deleite para os olhos. A boca carnuda e o olhar incendiado tinham feito a paixão do marido chegar ao ápice. Ela movimentava os cabelos longos e brilhantes com a graça de uma mulher experiente. O fascínio de Ilsa deveria preocupá-lo. Deveria... Deitado de costas, Edmund saboreava o contato das mãos pequenas e macias, o calor da boca e da língua quentes, a carícia sedosa das mechas ruivas.

Ele estremeceu. Ilsa usava a mesma técnica na masculinidade manifesta. Edmund sentiu a umidade quente envolvê-lo, apoiou-se em um cotovelo e afastou-lhe a massa de cabelos para contemplar a dádiva com que ela o presenteava. Apesar dos esforços para controlar-se, Edmund foi preso na urgência de penetrá-la. Sentou-se, agarrou-a por debaixo dos braços e a fez montar em cima dele. A abundância do humor interno deu a Edmund a certeza de que Ilsa sentia prazer em agradá-lo. Ela arrastou-se com naturalidade em cima das pernas do marido, e o aumento da excitação o fez estremecer. Edmund não pôde se conter mais. O ritmo da penetração e o volume da rigidez chegaram a causar desconforto em Ilsa que, no entanto, não se incomodou. O êxtase estava próximo e ela o atingiu com violência.

Ilsa acordou de um cochilo e sentiu uma ponta de inquietação. Edmund poderia estranhar de vê-la escarrapachada em cima dele. Um comportamento devasso não seria a melhor maneira de ganhar a confiança de um homem. Ainda mais para quem fora casado com alguém como Anabelle. Ilsa saiu de cima dele e viu-o de testa franzida.

— Um belo desempenho, minha senhora.

Agir de maneira intuitiva nem sempre trazia alegrias, Ilsa cismou.

— Está falando do quê?

— Sabe muito bem ao que estou me referindo.

Ilsa curvou-se sobre o marido, pegou a camisola do chão e vestiu-a pela cabeça.

— Quer saber com quantos homens eu fiz isso, não é? Por acaso não lhe passou pela cabeça que eu quisesse recompensá-lo pelo que fez comigo? Oh, não. Seria simples demais. É melhor desconfiar. Deve haver muito mais por trás disso! Na certa, trata-se de mais um ardil que, sinto confessar-lhe, também desconheço. — Ilsa pulou da cama e foi para trás do biombo. — Pois trate de preparar-se. Da próxima vez, não me darei por satisfeita enquanto não o vir sangrando e gritando de dor!

Edmund engoliu a vontade de gargalhar. Ilsa estava tão irada que nem sabia o que dizia. Ela continuou a murmurar. Ainda bem. Ele não resistiria às risadas. Reconheceu que Ilsa tinha todo o direito de ficar enfurecida. O comentário dele fora maldoso e dispensável. Mas era uma delícia ouvi-la dizer disparates.

A alegria de Edmund apagou-se quando Ilsa saiu do esconderijo e encaminhou-se até a porta.

— Aonde vai? — Ele não agüentava mais perguntar aquilo.

— Para o "meu" quarto. Não ficarei aqui...

Ilsa deu um grito de susto ao ver Edmund a seu lado. Ele a pegou no colo e carregou-a de volta para a cama. Tirou-lhe o vestido, deitou-se com ela e aconchegou-a junto ao próprio. Puxou o acolchoado sobre eles.

— Seu lugar é aqui. — Edmund encaixou-se perfeitamente nos quadris de Ilsa.

— Nunca vi homem mais contraditório. Agradável em um momento e no outro desfere um direito no queixo.

— Se isso a deixa perturbada, imagine o que acontece comigo.

Ilsa admitiu a veracidade do comentário. Edmund era inteligente e sabia que às vezes se comportava de modo incoerente com atos, palavras e sentimentos. As grandes lacunas de memória deixavam-no inseguro, perdido. Embora ele não se desculpasse, Ilsa suspeitou de que a admissão da insegurança era uma forma de pedir perdão.

— Está tentando apelar para a minha simpatia?

— Isso a fará tirar a camisa?

— Não. Se eu não posso ir embora, fico de camisa.

— Certo. — Edmund beijou-lhe o alto da cabeça e decidiu não discutir. Ilsa adormeceu. Edmund tiraria a peça mais tarde.

— Veneno?

— Isso mesmo, veneno. — Margaret encarou o homem.

— O que vou fazer com isso?

Margaret andou de um lado para outro da cabana, com vontade de mandá-lo beber tudo. Fitou a cama estreita onde acabara de servir o idiota, lembrou-se do colchão de palha. A manta de lã rústica que ainda a fazia coçar-se. Queria ir embora voltar para a casa da prima e lavar-se para tirar do corpo o cheiro fétido daquele homem. Inspirou fundo para acalmar-se e fitou-o novamente.

— Ponha na comida ou na bebida dela.

— Eu não sou encarregado de servi-la.

— Espere até que ela esteja entretida por muito tempo em uma tarefa. Ofereça-lhe vinho e talvez alguma coisa para comer. Diga-lhe que o marido mandou.

— Por que ela? Pensei que quisesse matá-lo.

— Era o que eu pretendia. Porém não estamos conseguindo, não é verdade? Se a segunda esposa morrer, ele poderá ser acusado de assassinato e será enforcado. Não será tão satisfatório, mas já é alguma coisa. Se isso não ocorrer, poderei casar-me com o viúvo. Então eu mesma me encarregarei dele. Como eram os meus planos antes daquela ruiva idiota aparecer.

— Não acho que vai adiantar. Dizem que ele começou a lembrar-se de alguns fatos.

— Então será melhor apressar-se, para que eu possa aproximar-me dele outra vez. Não queremos vê-lo de volta a Muirladen. Se ele recobrar a memória, o senhor e eu acabaremos numa bela encrenca.

Capítulo XIV

Ilsa fez uma careta e espreguiçou-se para aliviar a dor nas costas. Desde a manhã, analisava os diários de Anabelle. Pela posição do sol, já era final de tarde. Interrompera a tarefa apenas para amamentar Cearnach e ficar um pouco com as crianças. Estava cansada e um tanto sem coragem. E arrasada pelo que lera.

Fraser dissera que Anabelle fora uma pessoa perturbada. Eram palavras excessivamente gentis para a mulher que se revelava nos manuscritos. Anabelle ridicularizara e zombara de todos.

Não exatamente de todos, Ilsa refletiu, depois de ler outro trecho. O Amor Precioso, quem quer que fosse, fora poupado a maior parte do tempo. De vez em quando o Amor Precioso comportava-se mal. Anabelle fora sarcástica nas denúncias, falando de traições e necessidade de vingança. Nisso, o Amor Precioso voltava a ser perdoado, embora na opinião de Ilsa, aquilo não representara uma grande dádiva para ele. O amor de Anabelle parecia ter sido dominador e exaustivo. Exigira submissão completa, adoração cega e obediência inconteste.

Era de duvidar-se da sanidade de qualquer pessoa que suportasse tal situação durante tantos anos.

Ilsa endireitou-se, sentindo a excitação da descoberta. O Amor Precioso era a única pessoa mencionada com insistência nos relatórios pessoais de Anabelle, do começo ao fim de cada volume analisado. Outras, como Edmund e Fraser, eram citadas com freqüência. Mas nenhum deles com a constância do Amor Precioso. Aquele nome presumido permeava parágrafos inteiros e citações menores. Com certeza, fora parte integrante da vida de Anabelle.

Naquele momento, Geordie entrou no solar. Ilsa aborreceu-se por ele não ter batido, mas se repreendeu pela irritação. Deixara a porta entreaberta para ouvir o choro de alguma das crianças ou mesmo se elas a chamassem. Geordie, na certa, pensara que qualquer um poderia entrar sem ser convidado. Ilsa sorriu, agradecida ao vê-lo deixar uma bandeja com vinho e bolachas doces de aveia sobre a mesa.

— Muita bondade sua.

— Não foi minha a idéia, milady — Geordie respondeu. — Sir Edmund achou que a senhora iria gostar. Esteve trabalhando o dia todo com essas brochuras? Encontrou alguma coisa importante?

— Não. — Ilsa não entendia a própria necessidade de mentir. — Começo a pensar que meu marido está certo. Outra coisa o obrigou a ir para Dubheidland.

— Vai deixar isso de lado?

— Sim. — Ilsa bebericou o vinho. Achou-o amargo e resolveu comer biscoitos para melhorar o sabor. — Acredito que a melhor sugestão será queimá-los. Não seria nada estimulante se Alice os encontrasse no futuro.

Trocou mais algumas palavras com Geordie, antes de ele sair. Franziu a testa. Não tinha idéia por que mentira para o camarada. Edmund parecia confiar no homem e não era segredo que estivesse analisando os diários de Anabelle na busca de indicações que pudessem levar ao inimigo do marido. Na certa, se contagiara com a natureza desconfiada de Edmund.

Um copo de vinho e várias bolachas mais tarde, Ilsa confirmou suas suspeitas. O Amor Precioso fizera parte da vida de Anabelle desde o começo. O encontro ocorrera durante o período em que Anabelle fora adotada por L. O., uma mulher citada apenas pelas iniciais. Anabelle devia ter na época catorze anos e já passara por vários amantes. O primeiro homem não fora bem-vindo. O ódio ao sexo masculino poderia ter sua origem com ele.

Exceto pelo Amor Precioso, Ilsa refletiu e serviu-se de mais uma taça de vinho. Não entendia por que Anabelle não se casara com ele, se o amava tanto, nem por que a obstinação pela infidelidade. Em vários segmentos, Anabelle e o Amor Precioso haviam falado sobre outros homens, a quem se referiam com escárnio.

Muito estranho. Muito estranho.

Sem saber por que o fazia, Ilsa procurou outros trechos em que Anabelle se referia a momentos íntimos com o Amor Precioso. Tomando vinho, leu todos do começo ao fim. A maneira como Anabelle descrevia as relações com o Amor Precioso diferiam totalmente do relacionamento com os outros amantes. Não havia o desdém habitual, mas sim uma nota de triunfo, embora às vezes se notasse uma certa relutância por parte dele. O Amor Precioso tinha mãos suaves, pele macia e exalava fragrância adocicada. Anabelle não descrevera nem uma vez a genitália do Amor Precioso. Coisa que as mulheres adoravam fazer quando escreviam sobre os amantes. O Amor Precioso tinha estatura mais baixa que Anabelle e cabelos lindos. Uma voz adorável, pés elegantes.

Ilsa praguejou, terminou o vinho e releu os parágrafos. Com o coração aos saltos, teve certeza de haver feito uma descoberta importante. Anotou em uma folha a lista dos elogios ao Amor Precioso. Releu duas vezes. Depois acrescentou mais uma linha de louvor contido em uma parte que se referia a um encontro rápido. O Amor Precioso sabia como tocar uma mulher, como saciar os desejos e as necessidades de uma mulher como nenhum homem seria capaz de fazer.

— Droga, como não vi isso antes? — Ilsa murmurou e levantou-se, ansiosa para falar com Edmund.

Agarrou-se no encosto da poltrona, suando. Não se sentia bem e piorava rapidamente. Com vontade de vomitar, afastou-se da mesa para não estragar os diários. A dor a fez gritar e cair de joelhos. Esvaziou o estômago no chão e sentiu-se melhor. Em instantes, as dores recomeçaram. Apertou o ventre e tentou ficar em pé. Impossível. Rastejou até a porta. Ouviu alguém aproximar-se e procurou gritar. Vomitou de novo. Tentou afastar-se da poça nauseante, sem conseguir. Encolheu-se na tentativa de diminuir o sofrimento que lhe retalhava as vísceras.

— Ilsa!

— Alguma coisa está errada — ela sussurrou.

Fraser e Gail ajoelharam-se a seu lado e Fraser abraçou-a.

— Ela está muito mal — Fraser disse e praguejou quando Ilsa começou a se contorcer. — Precisamos levá-la para a cama!

—Meu Deus... que agonia! — Ilsa gritou. — Livre-me disso! Sigimor entrou na sala, seguido por Edmund, Tait e Nanty.

Ilsa desvencilhou-se de Fraser no momento em que Sigimor a alcançava. Edmund sentiu um aperto violento no estômago ao ver o estado de Ilsa. Sigimor levantou-a nos braços e caminhou para a porta.

— O vinho... — ela gemeu. — Estava... muito... amargo... — As convulsões recomeçaram e Sigimor segurou-a com força. — O vinho... está... queimando!

— Fraser, guarde o vinho em um local seguro para que possamos examiná-lo mais tarde — Edmund ordenou e correu atrás de Sigimor. Parou apenas para dizer a Peter que precisava de Glenda com urgência.

Tirar as roupas de Ilsa, vesti-la com uma camisola limpa e segurá-la na cama foi tarefa para Edmund, Sigimor, Fraser e Gail juntos. Tait e Nanty esperaram, inconsoláveis, no corredor. Ilsa vomitou com força mais duas vezes, porém as dores continuavam. Ela dizia coisas desconexas. Não entendia o que Edmund e Sigimor falavam. Edmund achou que teriam de amarrá-la na cama. Naquele momento, Ilsa desmaiou. Fraser certificou-se de que se tratava de uma síncope e procurou acalmar os dois homens.

— Gail, ajude-me a limpar a sujeira — Fraser pediu.

— Não toquem nisso ainda! — Glenda gritou e correu até a cama.

Edmund limpou o rosto de Ilsa com um pedaço de linho umedecido que Fraser lhe entregou. Glenda examinava o que saíra do estômago de Ilsa, quando esta abriu os olhos e fitou o marido.

— O vinho... — ela falou em um fio de voz. — O vinho é amargo.

— Que vinho? — Glenda perguntou, e Fraser mostrou-lhe a bandeja que trouxera para o quarto.

— Onde pegou esse vinho, Ilsa? — Edmund indagou.

— Do senhor — Ilsa gemeu e apertou o estômago. — Ele disse que o senhor mandou. O vinho era amargo e está queimando!

— É veneno — Glenda anunciou e voltou até a cama. — Estava na bebida.

— Não! — Inconformado, Edmund recuou, diante do avanço de Sigimor.

Edmund puxou a espada, um segundo depois de Sigimor puxar a dele. Tait veio para o lado do irmão, e Nanty aproximou-se de Edmund. Os dois jovens também desembainharam as espadas. Fraser gritou, mas ninguém lhe deu atenção.

— O senhor tentou matá-la! — Sigimor acusou, ameaçador. — Cansou-se de tentar afastá-la com a sua crueldade, não é?

— Não! — Edmund protestou. — Eu jamais...

— Foi Ilsa mesmo quem disse. O senhor mandou um vinho envenenado para ela.

Sigimor assumiu posição de ataque, e Nanty praguejou. Edmund sentiu o sangue gelar. Sua esposa estava morrendo e os irmãos dela pensavam em matá-lo. Não tinha defesa nem conseguiria que os Cameron mudassem a intenção. As palavras de Ilsa tinham sido decisivas. Edmund preparou-se para o golpe, sem saber o resultado da luta nem quantos morreriam. Nisso ouviu-se um baque surdo. Sigimor, com os olhos esbugalhados, caiu no chão, atordoado. Após a queda, Edmund pôde ver Gail com a bengala pesada que ele usara na convalescença depois do ataque em Muirladen.

— Às vezes é preciso enfiar à força um pouco de juízo na cabeça de um homem — Gail resmungou, fitando Sigimor, que começava a recuperar-se dos efeitos do golpe.

Sigimor encarou sua pequena agressora, sentou-se devagar e esfregou a cabeça.

— A senhorita podia ter-me estourado os miolos com esse cajado.

— Desculpe-me, não foi o que eu pretendia fazer. Eu precisava chamar a sua atenção e não havia esperança de fazê-lo com polidez. O senhor estava com o sangue fervendo e começou a agitar a espada, não foi? Quem conseguiria fazê-lo raciocinar?

— Maldição! Ilsa disse que Edmund a fez tomar vinho envenenado! Espera que eu o cumprimente? — Sigimor levantou-se devagar e esfregou novamente o local da pancada.

— Ilsa "pensa" que sir Edmund deu-lhe o vinho. — Gail suspirou. Os quatro homens a encaravam. — Foi o que "disseram" a ela. Lembra-se de Ilsa ter acrescentado: "Ele disse que o senhor mandou"? Alguém trouxe a bebida e afirmou que foi a mando de sir Edmund!

— A senhorita está me acusando — Sigimor murmurou, mas embainhou a espada.

— Esqueça. Agora vamos aos fatos. Alguém deu o vinho a Ilsa e disse que foi por ordem de sir Edmund. Sir Edmund nega ter mandado a bebida. O senhor não acha que já temos provas suficientes de um crime? Será que ainda pensa em retalhar os outros em pedaços e deixar ainda mais sujeira para limparmos?

Sigimor fechou a carranca.

— A senhorita tinha de escolher logo este momento para tornar-se audaciosa e cínica?

— Não poderia haver momento melhor. Será melhor pararmos de discutir até descobrirmos exatamente o que está acontecendo. Se o senhor não pode fazer isso enquanto está neste quarto, é melhor sair.

— Edmund! — Ilsa gritou e recomeçou a contorcer-se. — Os diários! Procure nos diários!

Edmund voltou a espada para a bainha e correu para o lado da cama.

— Psiu, Ilsa... — Ele segurou-lhe a mão.

— Os diários. É preciso que os leia, Edmund. Sem falta.

— Eu já os li várias vezes.

— O Amor Precioso... Leia sobre o Amor Precioso. Minhas anotações estão lá. Precisa ler as minhas anotações!

Edmund não chegou a responder. Ilsa gritou, arrancou a mão das dele e cravou-a no estômago. O breve momento de lucidez já não existia. Edmund sentiu Tait puxá-lo para o lado e quis avançar sobre o rapaz. Imediatamente foi agarrado por Fraser e Nanty, que o levaram até a porta.

— Tenho de ficar com ela! — Edmund viu Gail e Glenda amarrarem as mãos de Ilsa com um lençol para que ela não pudesse ferir-se.

— Aqueles dois podem ter desistido de estripá-lo no momento — Fraser explicou —, mas isso não quer dizer que eles confiam no senhor perto de Ilsa. A última coisa de que Ilsa precisa agora é de quatro grandes tolos lutando por causa dela.

Os três já estavam no hall e Fraser fechou a porta.

— Eu não a envenenei.

— Sei disso, meu senhor. — Fraser deu-lhe uma pancada carinhosa no braço. — Ilsa está doente, não tem noção do que está dizendo. Também sabe que o senhor não faria nada contra ela.

— Será? Quando me viu a seu lado, pareceu-me ver medo em seu olhar.

— Pode ter sido uma reação instantânea. Alguém mentiu a ela, para dar a impressão de que o marido lhe havia enviado o vinho. Veja só. Ilsa disse-lhe qualquer coisa sobre os diários. Ela não se esforçaria tanto para revelar-lhe algo importante se estivesse convencida de que o senhor tentou envenená-la, não é mesmo?

— É... acho que não. Mas os Cameron pensam o contrário.

— Ora, o senhor não deve esperar que raciocinem com lógica, enquanto a única irmã deles está agonizando. Além disso, o senhor também nunca demonstrou muito afeto pelos cunhados. Agora, por que o senhor não vai... — Fraser olhou para o corredor e praguejou.

Edmund seguiu-lhe o olhar e ecoou a imprecação. Odo, Aulay, Ewart, Gregor e Alice estavam parados a poucos passos. Ivy devia estar com os gêmeos, aguardando as novidades. Alice chorava baixinho e os meninos continham as lágrimas com heroísmo. Ewart e Gregor, por sua pouca idade, seriam mais fáceis de consolar. Não fariam muitas perguntas. Edmund foi até Odo, que precisava de mais atenção. Fraser e Nanty aproximaram-se dos outros. Edmund desconfiou de que os diários teriam de esperar.

— Estou sangrando — Ilsa sussurrou.

— Não, minha querida — Sigimor respondeu. — Está apenas doente. Não tem nenhum ferimento.

— Mas estou sangrando — Ilsa repetiu. — Eu não deveria estar perdendo sangue. Oh, Deus, que pena.

Glenda levantou as cobertas e viu o sangramento.

— Minha filha, está na época de menstruar?

— Foi o veneno que provocou isso? — Sigimor quis saber.

— Não. — Glenda reparou nos rostos mortalmente pálidos de Sigimor e Tait, que fixavam as paredes. Depois examinou melhor a paciente. — Ela abortou. Por isso as dores foram tão lancinantes. Coragem, rapazes. Gail e eu vamos precisar da sua ajuda para limpar a nossa enferma.

Depois de momentos aflitivos, Sigimor segurava em seu colo Ilsa adormecida. Ela já fora banhada e estava enrolada em um lençol alvo. Gail e Glenda trocavam as roupas da cama.

Como uma mulher tão delicada podia sobreviver a tanto sofrimento?, Sigimor comoveu-se.

— Tem certeza de que ela perdeu uma criança?

— Tenho, sim — Glenda respondeu. — Era um início de gestação. Por isso Ilsa afirmou que não poderia estar sangrando. Ela desconfiava da gravidez. Melhor assim. O feto poderia ser afetado pelo veneno. Deus sabe o que faz.

— Acha que o aborto poderá ter conseqüências para Ilsa? — Tait tirou uma mecha de cabelos da testa da irmã.

— Não. O esvaziamento foi completo e uma hemorragia leve é normal. Ilsa tem um constituição forte e seu organismo se encarregará da cura. A maneira como ela eliminou o veneno é admirável.

— Desde pequena, Ilsa teve facilidade de rejeitar o que seu corpo não aceitava. Se comia alguma coisa de que não gostava, aquilo não parava mais de que alguns minutos em seu estômago.

— Isso mesmo — Sigimor concordou. — Sabíamos quando isso ia acontecer pela expressão estranha da sua fisionomia.

Glenda estreitou os olhos.

— Provavelmente os irmãos nunca lhe deram nada só para ver o que acontecia. — Glenda viu os dois corarem. — Hum, muito bonito, era o que faziam. Deite Ilsa na cama, por favor.

Sigimor obedeceu e cobriu Ilsa com o acolchoado. Glenda tocou na face da enferma.

— Ilsa dormirá por algum tempo. Não se preocupem. Ela vai sarar. Daqui para a frente, eu serei de pouca valia. O organismo dela se encarregará da cura. Nem tive de dar-lhe um purgativo. Ilsa se livrou de tudo o que não presta com maior eficiência do que eu teria conseguido fazer.

— Todo o veneno já foi eliminado?

— Ilsa não vai morrer, fiquem sossegados. Os vômitos persistirão durante alguns dias até seu organismo ficar livre das substâncias nocivas. Tentarei fazê-la tomar uma poção curativa e só. Ilsa não terá vontade de comer. Ah, antes que me esqueça, os bebês não poderão mais ser amamentados e o leite deverá secar. Isso e o fato de perder a criança a deixarão desanimada por um tempo.

— Edmund... — Gail começou a falar e foi interrompida.

— Não quero aquele patife perto de Ilsa — Sigimor atalhou com rudeza. — Ele tentou envenená-la. — Fitou Gail que resmungava. — A senhorita parece uma Cameron.

— Estou com os senhores há tanto tempo que já devo ter me contaminado. Sir Edmund não lhe deu o veneno! Alguém disse a ela que o marido havia lhe mandado o vinho. É bem diferente, não acha? Sir Edmund pode agir como um tolo, mas não é um assassino.

— Concordo com Gail — Glenda afirmou, muito séria. — Meu senhor pode estar perturbado, porém jamais faria isso. — Ergueu a mão diante dos protestos de Sigimor e Tait. — Desconfiem, se isso lhes faz bem. Mantenham-no afastado da esposa, se isso os alegra. Mas se levantarem a espada contra ele, serão culpados de matar um inocente. O homem que sua irmã ama é o pai dos filhos dela. Querem carregar esse peso pelo resto da vida só porque não conseguem refrear um pouco o temperamento? Comportem-se. Ilsa acordará logo.

— Ficarei com ela por enquanto — Gail ofereceu-se. — Na hora de amamentar os gêmeos, um dos senhores virá fazer-lhe companhia. Farei meu turno agora. — Esperou Sigimor e Tait saírem. — A senhora disse a verdade para eles?

— Sobre a recuperação de lady Ilsa? — Glenda beijou Gail no rosto. — Sim, minha jovem. Poderá demorar um pouco, mas ela ficará boa. O mais difícil será convencer esses dois cabeças-duras que o meu senhor não é o culpado.

— Não será difícil, se Ilsa também não acreditar nisso. Os Cameron podem às vezes parecer insensatos, mas não são. Precisarão apenas de um tempo para refletir. Eles não têm certeza do que afirmaram ou eu não teria conseguido impedi-los de matar sir Edmund. Se estivessem convencidos de que ele havia tentado matar Ilsa, neste momento estaríamos limpando as espadas do sangue de um MacEnroy.

— Tem razão. Bem, vou descansar um pouco naquele mesmo belo quarto que me deram da outra vez. Se precisar de mim, saberá onde encontrar-me.

Glenda saiu e Gail sentou-se em uma poltrona ao lado da cama. Mas não conseguiria dormir enquanto Ilsa não acordasse e falasse com ela.

— Quando acordar, Ilsa, terá um trabalho bem grande — Gail falou em voz baixa. — Terá de persuadir seus irmãos a não escapelarem seu marido, nem pendurá-lo como troféu na parede do estábulo. Talvez seja até bom sir Edmund experimentar o gosto da comida que tem lhe servido, desde que a senhora chegou aqui. Ele verá como é bom alguém considerá-lo uma ameaça. Quem sabe começará a pensar com mais clareza.

— Mas que droga, só quero ver como ela está, seu idiota! — Edmund queixou-se ao ser afastado por Nanty da entrada do quarto de Ilsa, quando passaram pelo corredor. — Também acha que eu pretendo cortar-lhe a garganta?

Edmund lançou um olhar fulminante para Sigimor, que guardava a porta como um cão bravio.

— Ouviu o que Glenda lhe disse. Ilsa vai se recuperar, mas até lá os irmãos não deixarão que se aproxime dela. Chegou sua vez de aceitar isso. Ilsa tolerou uma situação idêntica durante semanas. A suspeita tornou-se uma praga neste castelo. Até Odo vem mantendo uma inquisição permanente.

— Odo é muito inteligente e não aceitará palavras vagas. — Edmund gostou de mudar de assunto. — Ele é esperto, perspicaz e observador. Se eu não soubesse o caminho da gruta naquele dia, ele teria me levado até lá sem hesitar. Apesar de aterrorizado, foi capaz de voltar até aqui para procurar ajuda e dizer-me exatamente o que eu precisava saber. Odo administra a ala das crianças e elas o aceitam sem discutir. Ivy não é boba, mas Odo a convenceu de que havia um dragão fazendo ruídos e que o cheiro era do bafo do animal. Quando, na verdade, ele emitia as ventosidades.

Entraram no solar de Ilsa.

— É, Nanty, Odo promete.

— Lamenta o fato de ele não ser seu herdeiro?

— Sim e não. Para ser meu herdeiro, eu teria de casar-me com a mãe dele. Isso teria sido um desastre. — Edmund estremeceu. — Precisa ver como ele cuida dos gêmeos. Odo tem uma percepção acentuada dos fatos, muito maior do que seria esperada para a sua idade. Já me perguntou qual dos gêmeos seria o proprietário das terras de Clachthrom. Ilsa deve tê-lo esclarecido de como são as regras, sem ferir sentimentos nem despertar mágoas. Duvido que eu fosse capaz de fazer isso tão bem.

— Ilsa trata as crianças como se fossem filhos dela. Ei, o que houve? Os diários ainda estão aqui.

Edmund franziu o cenho diante das brochuras em cima da mesa.

— Sim, mas fechados. Quando Ilsa gritou e corremos para cá, estavam abertos e espalhados. Eu notei o fato quando ela falou do vinho e olhei ao redor para procurar a garrafa.

— Podem ter limpado a sujeira e fechado os diários.

— Não creio. Os apetrechos da tapeçaria que Ilsa estava bordando ainda estão espalhados perto da poltrona onde ela costuma sentar-se. O trabalho de costura também. A pena e a tinta não foram tiradas do lugar. Alguém limpou o vômito, mas nada mais foi mexido. Exceto pelos diários, que foram fechados. As anotações às quais Ilsa se referiu não estão aqui, embora seja visível que ela estivesse escrevendo.

Nanty praguejou e passou a mão pelos cabelos.

— Ilsa deve ter encontrado provas importantes.

— O que poderá representar um perigo para ela. Mas não é isso o que mais me preocupa.

— Não? Se alguém está na posse das anotações, significa que o inimigo sabe o que ela descobriu.

— O que mais me preocupa é saber quem as levou — declarou Edmund. — Suponho que o inimigo tenha um aliado em Clachthrom. O desconhecido hostil mandou uma cobra para dentro do meu ninho.

Capítulo XV

Ilsa teve consciência de que o corpo inteiro estava tão dolorido como se houvesse levado uma surra. Por dentro, o calor incessante das chamas. Alguém tentara envenená-la, incriminando Edmund. Na verdade, tinha dúvidas e muitas incertezas a respeito do marido. Porém jamais suspeitaria de sua inocência. A questão toda era descobrir quem pretendera fazer a culpa recair sobre Edmund.

Uma dor no baixo-ventre lembrou-lhe a perda do filho de cuja existência havia tão pouco tempo vinha suspeitando. A tristeza continuava apesar de saber que, por causa do veneno, fora um desfecho preferível. Sentiu lágrimas escorrerem pela face e ouviu passos perto da cama.

— Edmund? — Ilsa sussurrou e esforçou-se para abrir os olhos.

— Não, querida. Sou eu, Tait. — Ele limpou-lhe a umidade do rosto com um lenço de linho. — Está com sede?

— Bastante.

Tait segurou-lhe as costas e encostou-lhe nos lábios a beira do copo com água.

— Onde está Edmund? — Ilsa desapontou-se por não vê-lo a seu lado.

— Por que deseja falar com ele? — Tait abraçou-a, enquanto arrumava as almofadas. — Edmund tentou envenená-la. — Recostou-a nos travesseiros.

— De onde é que tirou essa idéia maluca?

— Minha querida, quando lhe perguntamos onde pegou o vinho, você nos respondeu que Edmund o havia mandado trazer.

— Ora, eu na certa delirava de dor. Por quanto tempo estive mal?

— Na verdade, esteve muito mal por algumas horas. Depois dormiu quase dois dias. Glenda tem lhe dado poções curativas.

Ilsa pôs as mãos nos seios.

— Não poderá mais amamentar os gêmeos. Glenda afirmou que não se sabe por quanto tempo o veneno permanece no corpo, e o leite poderá secar. Em todo caso, não é aconselhável correr o risco.

— Ela tem razão. O que me surpreende são os efeitos desaparecerem tão depressa.

— Glenda é muito experiente e medicou-a. Mas ela declarou que seu organismo tem o poder de automedicar-se e de livrar-se do veneno.

— Perdi meu bebê. Eu apenas começava a suspeitar da gravidez. Fiquei muito triste, embora sabendo que foi para melhor.

— Essa é exatamente a opinião de Glenda.

— Edmund já sabe?

— Ilsa, ele pode ter tentado matá-la.

— Não...

— Sei que ama aquele...

Ilsa fechou-lhe os lábios com a ponta dos dedos.

— Edmund jamais pensaria em causar-me algum mal. Não estou segura quanto aos sentimentos dele. Talvez até queira que eu vá embora. Mas ele nunca tentaria nada contra mim. O que sinto por Edmund nada tem a ver com esse julgamento. Sabe que eu estive lendo os diários de lady Anabelle? — Ilsa viu-o anuir e abaixou a mão. — Ela escreveu sobre o dia, cerca de um mês após o casamento com Edmund, em que ele a encontrou na cama com dois homens.

— Jesus! Dois homens?

— Isso mesmo. Mas não espere que eu lhe diga como foi, pois até ela não foi muito explícita. Anabelle descreveu a confrontação e deixou muito claro que, na opinião dela, Edmund era um tolo patético. Sabe por quê? Por mais que a amaldiçoasse, ele não levantou a mão contra ela. E olhe que Anabelle o provocou a extremos. Edmund nunca bateu nela e nem mesmo encostou-lhe um dedo!

— Tem certeza? Pode até ser que, cansado das provocações, tenha-lhe ministrado veneno.

— Não foi ele. Anabelle descreveu o dia em que tomou a poção abortiva que causou a sua morte. Eu não me surpreenderia se ela tivesse descrito os acontecimentos minutos antes de ingerir a droga. Anabelle lamentou não ter conseguido atrair Edmund para a cama. Assim poderia responsabilizá-lo pelo filho que carregava no ventre. Escreveu em como pensava livrar-se da criança. Não poupou gratidão e louvores para quem lhe havia proporcionado os meios de abortar. O Amor Precioso.

Tait franziu a testa.

— Eu a ouvi falar sobre o Amor Precioso quando ainda estava mal.

— Edmund disse-lhe alguma coisa sobre isso?

— Não. Não temos conversado.

— São mesmo uns tolos. Preciso falar com ele. — Ilsa suspirou ao vê-lo franzir a testa de novo. — Sabe muito bem que não poderá contradizer-me. Se um homem é incapaz de castigar a mulher com quem acabou de se casar, por tê-la encontrado na cama com dois homens, acha que ele seria capaz de ferir qualquer outra?

— Provavelmente não. Quer que eu mande entrar uma das mulheres primeiro? — Tait perguntou, da porta.

— Sim, por favor.

Tait pediu a Fraser que atendesse Ilsa e saiu à procura de Sigimor. Encontrou-o no grande hall, sentado diante da enorme lareira, limpando a espada. Tait serviu-lhe uma caneca de cerveja, encheu outra para si e sentou-se defronte do irmão.

— Ilsa acordou e quer falar com o marido — Tait explicou.

— Espero que a tenha feito recobrar a razão. — Sigimor franziu os lábios.

— Na verdade, foi ela quem me fez raciocinar. — Tait relatou a conversa que tivera com a irmã. — Ilsa está certa. Ele não faria isso. Quando tive certeza de que ela não iria morrer, pude esfriar a cabeça e achei que era muito difícil acreditar na culpa de Edmund. Ilsa apenas confirmou minhas suposições.

Sigimor tomou um grande gole de bebida e suspirou.

— Eu também tenho dúvidas. Desde que chegamos aqui, não notei nenhuma crueldade em Edmund. Convenhamos que ele não tem sido muito bondoso com Ilsa porque sua mente está perturbada. Mas acho que nada faria contra ela. Ilsa acertou-o no queixo e derrubou-o na frente de todos e ele não revidou. Também não me sai da cabeça a expressão de angústia de Edmund quando a viu imersa em tanta dor e vomitando por todo o castelo.

— Eu percebi. Não era a fisionomia de um homem que espera o sucesso da sua trama.

— Nem de quem temia ser apanhado. Ainda assim, Ilsa corre perigo por causa dele. Quem foi o demônio que lhe deu a bebida e disse que foi a pedido de Edmund?

— Mas que droga! Esqueci de perguntar-lhe. Acha que essa pessoa é o próprio inimigo ou apenas um contratado?

— Não sei. Não temos tido sorte em nossas buscas e peregrinações. Nem ouso ter esperanças.

Edmund e Nanty aproximaram-se. Edmund serviu-se da cerveja que estava sobre a mesa, fitou os Cameron de revés e praguejou diante dos olhares deles. Tentava ser compreensivo e paciente, mas ser tratado como um cão raivoso, dentro de sua própria casa, era difícil de aceitar. Tinha certeza de que não tratara Ilsa tão mal. O pior era ter de ficar afastado dela e procurar notícias com Glenda.

— Ilsa está pedindo para vê-lo — Sigimor foi o primeiro a falar.

Edmund engasgou e, quando conseguiu falar, a suspeita já fora instalada.

— O que foi que disse?

— Será que também é surdo? Eu disse que Ilsa pediu para vê-lo — Sigimor repetiu em voz alta.

— E por acaso vai permitir que eu vá até o quarto dela? Tem certeza de que não irá desafiar-me para uma luta? Talvez me faça ir até lá com a ponta da espada em minhas costas.

— E por que eu faria isso? Aquele é o seu quarto. Eu teria de ir junto, se o senhor não soubesse o caminho. Ou será que não sabe?

Edmund ficou indeciso. Se corria para ver Ilsa ou se dava um soco na cara daquele grandalhão metido a engraçado. Terminou de tomar a cerveja e saiu devagar, à espera que o detivessem no meio do caminho. Como não viu nenhuma cabeça vermelha aproximar-se, saiu correndo, assim que deixou o grande hall. Era melhor contar com a possibilidade de Sigimor mudar de idéia.

Ilsa espantou-se com a entrada repentina do marido. Se não o conhecesse, pensaria que ele viera correndo. Estranhou ao vê-lo manter vigilância constante sobre a porta. Depois de alguns minutos, Edmund virou-se e passou a tranca. Ilsa nem chegou a perguntar o que estava acontecendo. Em segundos, Edmund sentou-se na cama e beijou-a. Ela agradeceu a eficiência de Fraser pelo banho refrescante de esponja e entregou-se ao prazer do beijo.

— Meus irmãos causaram-lhe algum problema? — Ilsa perguntou, quando Edmund afastou os lábios, endireitou as costas e segurou-lhe as mãos.

— O que acha? — Edmund deu um sorriso que não alcançou os olhos. — Ilsa, sua aparência é bem melhor. As crianças ficarão satisfeitas de saber que está se recuperando depressa.

— Fraser disse que gostaria de trazê-las para um beijo de boa-noite, mas acha que preciso de mais um pouco repouso para enfrentar oito crianças. Pois eu gostaria de vê-las neste instante.

— Fraser tem razão. — Edmund inspirou fundo para conter a avalancha de emoções que o atingiam. — Ilsa, não fui eu quem lhe mandou o vinho.

— Sei disso. Geordie trouxe a bebida e disse-me que foi a seu pedido. Era o que eu queria explicar, mas não conseguia.

— Terei de falar com Geordie para saber de onde ele tirou aquela garrafa. Como está se sentindo, Ilsa? Glenda manteve-me a par do que estava acontecendo. A perda do feto e a impossibilidade de amamentar os gêmeos. Foram muitos golpes de uma só vez. Sinto muito, Ilsa.

— Não é sua culpa. Foi uma pena perder a criança, mas prefiro assim a ter um filho deficiente. Quanto a Cearnach e Finlay, já estão precisando de uma alimentação mais consistente. Gail continuará a amamentá-los e complementará com papinhas de legumes. Resolvido o assunto, vamos conversar sobre o que decifrei nos diários.

— E o que foi?

— Será que não fui clara o suficiente?

— Ilsa, eu não vi as anotações. Quando cheguei ao solar, as brochuras estavam fechadas e não havia nenhum papel solto. — Edmund anuiu a confirmação ao vê-la alarmada. — Por certo não queriam que eu visse o que havia sido anotado e pensaram que a descoberta morreria com a descobridora. Nos últimos dois dias tenho tentado encontrar quem entrou no solar depois do envenenamento. Jenny limpou a sujeira do chão e jura que não tocou em mais nada. Acredito nela.

— Jenny não mentiria. Temos um traidor entre nós. Depois da tentativa de matá-lo no rochedo, Sigimor aventou essa hipótese. Parece que acertou.

— O que não deixa de ser irritante.

— Ah, está bem, esqueça. Pegue os diários e algumas folhas em branco.

— Nada disso. O repouso é fundamental.

— Por favor, Edmund! É preciso analisar o que eu vi o mais depressa possível. É importante. Já perdemos dois dias. Edmund, tentaram matá-lo dentro de sua propriedade! E fizeram o mesmo comigo. Envenenaram-me dentro do castelo. Isso na hipótese de consideramos acidente o que houve na gruta. O que traz o inimigo para muito perto das crianças. Não ficarei sossegada enquanto não lhe mostrar o que encontrei.

Edmund teve de concordar e foi buscar os diários. Ilsa estava certa. Precisavam encontrar o traidor que agia dentro do castelo. Embora não lhe agradasse admitir, podia confiar em Nanty, em Tom e nos Cameron. Talvez fosse injusto, mas não poderia incluir Geordie na lista até ter certeza de onde o homem pegara o vinho. Confiava em Gail, Fraser e Glenda. Havia também Jenny e mais uma ou duas criadas de confiança, porém nenhuma delas capacitada para proteger Ilsa e as crianças.

Pegou de cima da mesa o que Ilsa lhe pedira e virou-se para sair. Quase colidiu com Nanty, que entrava.

— Pensei que estivesse com Ilsa.

Edmund explicou do que se tratava e resolveu aproveitar-se da curiosidade do irmão.

— Carregue os volumes. — Edmund saiu do solar. — Milagre que os Cameron não estão vigiando.

— Foram caçar coelhos, agora que estão mais confiantes. Sigimor gosta de ensopado de coelho.

— Será que pelo menos agora acreditam em mim?

— Ah, estão mais confiantes. Os dignos de fé são eles mesmos, nós dois e Tom. E das mulheres, Gail, Fraser, Glenda e Jenny. Tait acha que Peter também pode ser merecedor de crédito, mas não quer acrescentá-lo no rol. Geordie também não faz parte da lista.

— A relação deles é parecida com a rainha. Um consolo, embora desagradável.

Nanty deu uma gargalhada, e Edmund apenas sorriu.

Edmund entrou em seus aposentos e hesitou. Ilsa estava de olhos fechados. Ela pressentiu o marido e descerrou as pálpebras, sorrindo.

— Tem certeza de que não quer repousar mais um pouco antes de começarmos?—Edmund fez um sinal, e Nanty deixou as brochuras sobre a cama.

— Estou tão ansiosa para mostrar-lhe o que descobri que não conseguiria descansar. — Ilsa começou a folhear os diários e encontrou as páginas que deixara marcadas. — O Amor Precioso é mencionado desde o primeiro volume até o último. Anabelle deve tê-lo conhecido quando foi adotada por uma tal de L. O. Na época, ela devia ter catorze anos.

— Um amor de tanto tempo? Não parece coisa de Anabelle. Ela nunca foi fiel.

— Eu sei. Por que não se casou com o Amor Precioso? Por que essa infidelidade constante? Às vezes ela e o Amor Precioso falavam sobre os amantes de Anabelle. Vejam. — Ilsa fitou o caderno que estava na sua frente e depois Nanty, sentado ao pé da cama. — Vou ler algumas palavras e quero que as escreva.

A lista começou a crescer e também o espanto no rosto de Edmund e de Nanty. Ilsa deixou de lado o parágrafo com a sentença que considerava o golpe de misericórdia. Edmund leu o que Nanty escrevera. Os dois homens a fitaram e Ilsa sorriu. Haviam um brilho de entendimento nos olhos azuis dos irmãos, mas também de hesitação.

— O Amor Precioso me parece uma espécie diferente de homem.

— Estranha, eu diria. Agora escreva o que vou ler aqui. "O Amor Precioso sabe como tocar uma mulher, como saciar os desejos e as necessidades de uma mulher, como nenhum homem será capaz de fazer."

Eles escutaram, leram e praguejaram.

— Uma vez eu a surpreendi com uma mulher, mas não vi quem era — Edmund falou. — Estava escuro e eu, bêbado. A moça se escondeu sob um manto e saiu voando, antes que eu pudesse esfregar os olhos. Embora o que ocorreu seja um pecado perante a Igreja, isso não quer dizer que essa mulher seja quem estamos procurando.

— Eu sei — Ilsa concordou. — Também não acredito que foi a descoberta de que o Amor Precioso era uma mulher que o fez ir correndo para Dubheidland e arredores. No entanto o Amor Precioso era muito importante. Uma parte da vida de Anabelle, pois as duas eram muito jovens. Pelo que entendi das leituras, Anabelle controlava aquela mulher com mão de ferro. Ela a escravizava, se assim se pode dizer. Sinto arrepios ao lembrar, mas Anabelle escrevia sobre as vezes que pedia uma penitência e fazia a mulher rastejar até ela, nua. Como se sentiria uma mulher fazendo isso e o que ela sentiria por Anabelle? Embora, quando jovem, Anabelle tivesse sido o seu amor.

— Um amor doentio — Nanty comentou —, e não por ser entre mulheres. O assunto é tabu, mas todos sabemos que também existe amor entre homens. Por que não entre mulheres? O que vem atrás disso é muito pior. Penitências. Rastejar. E sabe-se lá mais o quê! Isso me deixa de estômago virado. Anabelle não era apenas a amante. Era o mestre. Provavelmente representava a vida da outra.

— E ela não podia casar com o amor de sua vida — Ilsa considerou. — Teve de aceitar o fato de Anabelle unir-se a outro em matrimônio, pertencer a esse outro e dar um filho àquele homem odioso.

— E deve acreditar que esse homem a matou — Edmund deduziu.

— Não. Ela deve culpar a si mesma por isso. — Ilsa recostou-se nos travesseiros, cansada pelo esforço. — O Amor Precioso deu a Anabelle a poção que a matou.

Edmund tornou a praguejar e juntou os diários.

— Como poderemos encontrar essa mulher?

— Pensei que tivesse alguma idéia, Edmund. A tal de L. O. que a adotou poderia ser uma pista.

— Descanse, Ilsa. — Edmund beijou-a. — Fez um grande achado e tenho de pensar sobre isso. Somente o Amor Precioso poderá ter as respostas de que preciso, seja ela ou não quem tentou matar-me. Terei de encontrá-la.

Depois de que os MacEnroy saíram do quarto, Ilsa ajeitou-se e fechou os olhos. Estava exausta, mas valera a pena. Tinha um pressentimento: o Amor Precioso era o inimigo que procuravam. Se fosse homem, Edmund teria concordado imediatamente com isso. Mas era difícil para os homens aceitarem que uma mulher, se quisesse, poderia ser tão ou mais perigosa e mortífera do que um homem.

— Amor Precioso? — Sigimor resmungou entre colheradas de guisado de coelho. — Que nome ridículo. Dá até enjôo.

— Ainda bem que o senhor tem estômago forte — Edmund comentou. — Era assim que Anabelle chamava a amante.

— Uma mulher! Será que essa também odiava homens?

— Também. Assim como aconteceu com Anabelle, essa aversão deve ter nascido quando ainda era muito nova e talvez por causa de estupro. Anabelle me contou que havia sido estuprada, para explicar a falta de virgindade. E era verdade. Pelo que Anabelle escreveu, sua amante também foi estuprada quando ainda era muito jovem.

— E por isso decidiu amar as mulheres?

— Não creio. Conheço mulheres que foram vítimas de brutalidades masculinas e que passaram a evitar qualquer tipo de amantes. Depois de recuperadas do trauma, assim com Gail está procurando fazer, elas queriam um homem. Essa moça provavelmente sempre preferiu as mulheres. Anabelle não mencionou que o Amor Precioso tivesse outro amante, um homem. — Edmund deu de ombros. — Pelo jeito, minha esposa gostava de tudo. Não se costuma questionar os homens que preferem amores do mesmo sexo. Apenas se aceita. Deve ser a mesma coisa com as mulheres.

— É, deve ser. — Sigimor molhou um pedaço grande de pão no ensopado de sua tigela. — Se imaginássemos esse amante como um homem louco de sofrimento e querendo vingança, suspeito de que não estaríamos tendo esta conversa. Iríamos sair à caça do pilantra. É exasperante pensar que uma jovem nos tem feito andar em círculos e quase conseguiu matar o senhor e Ilsa debaixo do nosso nariz.

— Não podemos ter certeza de que seja essa mulher que vem cometendo os atentados — Edmund ponderou.

— É ela, sim. Ela deve ter alguém que a ajuda, mas esse Amor Precioso está por trás disso tudo. — Sigimor revirou os olhos. — Deus permita que a encontremos antes que ela consiga seu intento. O senhor não vai querer na sua lápide a inscrição: "Assassinado pelo Amor Precioso". — Piscou e enfiou na boca o pedaço de pão ensopado.

Edmund refletiu que Sigimor tinha um senso de humor muito estranho e não gostou das risadas de Nanty e Tait. Reconhecia a necessidade de alguma descontração para amenizar a irritabilidade dos últimos dois dias. Contudo, até apanhar a pessoa que tentava matá-los, não se sentia disposto a brincar.

— Ainda não conseguiu lembrar-se por que foi até Dubheidland, não é? — Sigimor perguntou.

— Não. Li e reli os manuscritos de Anabelle, e Nanty fez o mesmo. Não encontramos nenhuma palavra que nos indicasse Dubheidland ou Muirladen. Fraser também não pôde ajudar-nos. Anabelle raramente falava do passado nem considerava Fraser uma confidente. A tal de L. O. também não deve saber de nada.

— Se for alguém das proximidades de Dubheidland, poderíamos saber se o "L" se refere ao nome ou ao título.

— Penso que deve referir-se ao nome de batismo.

— Quantos anos elas deviam ter quando foram adoradas?

— Cerca de dez. Ilsa acha que Anabelle começou a anotar nos diários aos catorze. O Amor Precioso era um pouco mais jovem. O que nos faz supor que as duas foram submetidas a abusos sexuais ainda meninas. Esse foi mais um fator de entendimento entre elas. Devo ter ido a Dubheidland e a Muirladen à procura de esclarecimentos. Posso não me lembrar do porquê, mas encontrar L. O. parece ser o melhor começo.

Sigimor anuiu.

— Também estou ansioso para ir até lá, a fim de ver se descubro o que meus parentes não souberam me dizer. Nanty, Tait e eu partiremos em dois dias. Gostaria de dar uma espiada nos primeiros diários, da época em que sua esposa foi adotada. Conheço bem as propriedades e todos os que moram nos arredores de Dubheidland. Talvez eu possa enxergar algum ponto que tenha ficado obscuro para o senhor.

— Poderíamos ir juntos.

— Alguém deve ficar com Ilsa e as crianças.

— Eu os deixarei aos cuidados de Tom, Peter, padre Goudie e das mulheres. E de Geordie.

— Geordie?

— Ele me explicou que a bandeja com o vinho lhe foi entregue por uma criada, dizendo ter sido ordem minha. Deve ser verdade, pois a criada sumiu logo depois de Ilsa passar mal. Fraser e Gail podem preparar a comida de Ilsa e das crianças. Todos sabem que elas não devem sair desacompanhados. Acredito que poderei restaurar os trechos falhos da memória, se voltar a Muirladen.

— Isso faz sentido, Sigimor — Tait concordou. — Talvez valha a pena tentar.

— Eu ficarei aqui — Nanty ofereceu-se. — Pode ir descansado, Edmund. Tomarei conta de Ilsa e das crianças.

— Obrigado, Nanty.

Edmund serviu-se de guisado. O apetite aumentou com a esperança de descobrir pistas que revelassem o mistério e fizessem cessar os atentados. Poderia dar um nome ao inimigo e visualizar-lhe o rosto. Terminaria com a angústia de vigiar as sombras e de não saber em quem confiar.

A paz voltaria a Clachthrom, e seu matrimônio poderia ser restaurado. Esperava que as dúvidas e receios que carregava havia tanto tempo não houvessem estragado tudo.

Capítulo XVI

Ilsa escovava os cabelos molhados diante da lareira para que secassem mais depressa. Deu um suspiro e conjeturou que banhar-se nunca lhe dera tanta satisfação. As lavagens parciais com panos molhados durante o período em que estivera na cama não lhe haviam dado a sensação de limpeza. Naquela manhã, assim que Edmund saíra do quarto, pedira um banho e aproveitara-o de corpo e alma.

Sentia-se muito bem e creditava a Glenda, sempre modesta, a rapidez de sua recuperação, apesar de ela mesma sempre curar-se com facilidade. As poções herbáceas de Glenda haviam restaurado seu vigor e eliminado o veneno de seu organismo. Os remédios tinham ajudado a secar o leite sem conseqüências e a limpar o ventre depois do aborto espontâneo. Uma pena que não pudesse eliminar a dor daquela perda.

Edmund entrou de repente no quarto e Ilsa assustou-se. Pensou que o marido estivesse ocupado com os preparativos para a viagem a Dubheidland.

— Hum, pelo visto acabou de tomar um banho. — Edmund aproximou-se.

— É verdade. — Ilsa sentiu-se nua, apesar do robe pesado que vestia.

— Então o sangramento parou.

— Sim. — Ilsa corou.

— Que bom. — Edmund começou a tirar as roupas.

— Pensei que o senhor meu marido estivesse de partida.

— Estou. Mais tarde.

— Ah, entendi. Está pensando em uma relação rápida antes de sumir no nevoeiro.

— O dia está bonito e ensolarado. — Edmund ignorou a irritação de Ilsa e continuou a despir-se. — Nenhuma bruma à vista.

— E quando vai partir? — Ilsa evitou olhar para aquele físico magnífico e nu.

— Em uma hora. — Edmund carregou-a até a cama. — Tempo suficiente para uma bela despedida.

— Foi mesmo uma despedida satisfatória — Ilsa comentou, e Edmund deu uma risadinha.

Rápido, furioso e um tanto rude. E que os deixara esgotados. Parecia uma tolice, mas Ilsa se sentiu lisonjeada. Apesar da importância daquela viagem, o marido viera procurá-la. Edmund deixaria Clachthrom com a memória da paixão a que se haviam entregado. O que era muito desejável.

— Nada no mundo me agradaria mais de que ficar a seu lado — ele afirmou depois de beijá-la. Em seguida levantou-se.

Dessa vez, Ilsa não encontrou motivos para lamentar sua saída rápida da cama. Sentou-se e cobriu os seios com o lençol.

— Sigimor encontrou alguma pista nos diários de Anabelle?

— Ele não disse, apenas encolheu os ombros. — Edmund vestia-se com pressa. — Quer falar com Liam antes de mais nada. Liam é o primo inteligente?

— Ah, sim. Para mim, todos os Cameron são sagazes — Ilsa vangloriou-se. — Mas Liam é a nossa estrela-guia.

— Toda família tem uma. Odo é a nossa, apesar dos gêmeos ainda serem muito pequenos e não poderem ser avaliados.

Ilsa escondeu a emoção ao ouvi-lo elogiar Odo.

— Preciso ir. — Edmund tornou a beijá-la e abriu a porta.

— Não ouse ir embora antes de eu chegar ao pátio.

— Não se demore. Estamos ansiosos para chegar a Dubheidland.

Edmund esbanjava satisfação por terem feito amor. Ilsa nem mesmo reclamara de sua entrada intempestiva no quarto e da saída rápida. Admitiu que não pudera resistir à idéia de ela ter pedido água para um banho. Fora uma despedida bem mais agradável de que um simples aceno de mão. Contente, Edmund saiu do castelo.

— Sabe de uma coisa, Tait? — Sigimor falou devagar, com intenção de ser ouvido. — Como irmãos de Ilsa, acho que temos obrigação de tirar a tapas essa expressão do rosto do patife.

Edmund sorriu com doçura e tratou de verificar a sela de seu cavalo.

— Concordo. Por que ele tem e nós não temos? — Tait lamentou.

— É mesmo uma injustiça — Nanty apoiou os dois. Fraser e Gail trouxeram as crianças para as despedidas e interromperam a sucessão de disparates. Edmund fitou os oito filhos, com um discernimento que não era de longa data. Certeza de que eram seus, somente os gêmeos. Contudo isso não importava mais. Até a chegada de Ilsa, nem mesmo conversava com os filhos. Alegrava-se por Ilsa ter tirado as crianças da redoma em que viviam e tê-lo feito conviver com elas. Mais um motivo para a ida a Dubheidland. Recuperar a memória e descobrir a verdade. Encontrar a paz.

Ao ver Ilsa chegar correndo, um tanto desarrumada, Edmund teve certeza do que mais queria e precisava em sua vida. Ali estava a família que ele pensara constituir quando se casara com Anabelle. Sua esposa e seus filhos reunidos para desejar-lhe uma boa viagem e um breve regresso, sob as bênçãos de Deus. Durante quase seis anos, fora o senhor de Clachthrom e nunca tivera nada disso. Agora, tudo o que sonhara se encontrava ao seu alcance. As crianças não pararam de acenar até perdê-lo de vista.

— Sigimor, poderia dizer-me agora o que descobriu nos diários de Anabelle?

— Não muita coisa, exceto que a falecida era, como direi...

O único sentimento de Edmund em relação a Anabelle era a vergonha de ter sido tão idiota a ponto de casar-se com ela.

— Uma rameira?

— Isso. — Sigimor sorriu, sem jeito. — Depois de ler tudo à procura de alguma pista, eu me fiz uma pergunta. Por que ela agia daquela maneira, se não era por dinheiro nem por ser ninfômana?

— Encontrou uma explicação?

— Segundo meu ponto de vista, lady Anabelle queria o poder.

— Poder? — Tait admirou-se. — Só por ter alguns tolos que acreditavam nela? Nessa situação, a mulher torna-se mais vulnerável.

— Acredito que o mesmo se aplica ao homem que sucumbe à atração.

— Concordo, mas no caso dela, o estupro representou sua primeira fraqueza. Acredito que houve outros abusos e estupros.

— Eu já pensei nisso — Edmund confessou.

— Lady Anabelle decidiu virar o jogo. E como? Contra os homens. Os encontros amorosos são descritos como batalhas rápidas e vitoriosas. Interessante, ela demonstrava ter fascinação pelas partes íntimas masculinas.

— Também percebi isso. Anabelle fazia da arma de um homem a fraqueza dele.

— Ela acreditava estar certa. Alguns homens levam uma jovem para a cama por se acharem bonitos, machões ou grandes amantes. Há mulheres que pensam ser bonitas, desejáveis e até amadas, ao ir para a cama de um homem. Lady Anabelle queria provar sua força e a debilidade masculina. Tive a nítida impressão de que ela considerava fracos os que sucumbiam aos seus encantos. Alegrava-se sobretudo em seduzir os habitantes de Clachtnrom. Para que traíssem seu senhor nos braços dela. Considerou uma derrota amarga não ter conseguido conduzir os outros MacEnroy para o pecado. Ela odiava lady Gillyanne.

— Deve ser porque ela jamais pôde enganar Gillyanne.

— Concordo. Muitas vezes me pareceu que lady Anabelle agia como se estivesse empenhada em uma cruzada vingativa. O que a perturbava demais, e por isso a ânsia sem limites, era imaginar que dava a seus amantes apenas o que eles queriam, quando, na verdade, só queria castigá-los.

— A jovem amante dela também não devia ser mentalmente sã.

— Tem razão. Pela leitura dos manuscritos, convenci-me ainda mais de ser a outra a quem procuramos.

— Qual a indicação que o fez chegar a esse ponto?

— Não tenho certeza. Primeiro terei de falar com Liam. Não pretendo correr o risco de alimentar falsas esperanças.

Edmund agradeceu às boas intenções de Sigimor. Não fora bem-sucedido nas tentativas anteriores de tolher o crescimento de suas expectativas. Não suportaria mais uma desilusão. O que não o impedia de pressentir uma solução próxima.

A amargura, o ódio e o medo haviam tomado conta de sua vida. Os dois primeiros tinham desaparecido pela atuação do tempo e, principalmente, por causa de Ilsa. Mas as lacunas da memória e o desconhecimento do rosto hostil alimentavam o receio. E este tornara-se ainda maior quando ficara evidente de que nem Ilsa nem as crianças estavam imunes ao perigo.

Precisava afastar a ameaça de sua família. Edmund não queria mais temer o desconhecido. Quando voltasse a Clachthrom, teria de ser não apenas um homem que se lembrasse do passado, mas que estivesse livre dele.

— Acha que sir Edmund descobrirá o que realmente aconteceu? — Fraser perguntou.

Ilsa, Fraser, Gail e Glenda almoçavam no grande saguão, sentadas à mesa principal. Ilsa chamara as mulheres para um "conselho de guerra". A ocasião lhe parecera favorável. Nanty estava com as quatro crianças mais velhas, e Jenny, com as mais novas.

— Se não for de maneira integral, pelo menos em grande parte. Uma palavra ou um pequeno incidente poderão desencadear as lembranças perdidas. Edmund está retornando ao local onde tudo começou. Contudo a verdade poderá não trazer todos os esclarecimentos.

— Ele poderá não encontrar o inimigo, é isso?

— É uma possibilidade. Acredito que o primeiro atentado ocorreu porque Edmund tinha chegado muito perto de desvendar o mistério. O que me intriga é a paz aparente que se prolongou por tanto tempo.

— Bem, se sir Edmund não se lembrava de nada, para que matá-lo? — Gail franziu a testa. — Não, isso não faz sentido, porque tentaram assassiná-lo antes disso.

— Claro, e depois da morte de Anabelle, Edmund parecia ter ficado muito infeliz — Ilsa comentou.

— Tem certeza de que os problemas tiveram início nessa época?

— Tenho. Eu perguntei, e a resposta foi afirmativa. Mas não foi para falar disso que as chamei aqui.

— Não? — As três admiraram-se em coro.

— Embora esteja desesperada para desvendar o mistério, sei que somente Edmund poderá fazê-lo.

— Então para que a reunião?

Ilsa cruzou as mãos sobre a mesa e fitou cada uma das presentes.

— Os homens saíram à procura de uma identidade e de vários motivos. Acho que é nosso dever fazer uma outra investigação. Quem será o traidor? Isso poderá ser feito mesmo sem conhecer o mandante.

Fraser anuiu com gestos repetidos de cabeça.

— Não será perigoso? — Gail indagou.

— Fui envenenada dentro do meu solar, no castelo que pertence a meu marido — Ilsa considerou. — O perigo já nos rodeia.

— Certo. Mas creio que Nanty já está à procura de quem cometeu o crime.

— E por que não podemos fazer o mesmo? Nanty, como irmão de Edmund, poderá ter dificuldade em obter respostas sinceras. O terrível tio deles certamente não conquistou o coração da maioria do povo de Clachthrom. Além do mais, Edmund casou-se com Anabelle logo depois de haver se tornado o senhor destas terras. E Anabelle somente aumentou o constrangimento e a desconfiança que ainda rondava o lugar e seu dono. Tenho de admitir que a infelicidade de Edmund e sua natureza precavida a extremos não devem ter granjeado muitos aliados.

— Não, não — Glenda discordou. — Sir Edmund é muito mais dedicado a estas terras e à sua gente do que o tio foi. O que deixa as pessoas desconfiadas é a distância que ele mantém dos outros. Edmund não teve a oportunidade de reunir seu pequeno clã antes de ser tragado pelos problemas. E depois do primeiro atentado, passou a olhar todos como prováveis agressores.

Ilsa mastigou um pedaço de pão com queijo e pensou na tristeza da situação. O tio de Edmund passara a maior parte da vida bêbado, com ciúme do próprio irmão. Afundara em um mar de intrigas que quase extinguira três clãs. O homem nada fizera para fortalecer seu povo e melhorar o rendimento de suas terras. Era possível que a esperança houvesse entrado no coração de todos quando Edmund viera assumir seu posto de senhor e proprietário de Clachthrom. Um ânimo que durara pouco. O novo lorde perdera-se rapidamente em uma existência tormentosa. Alguns itens haviam melhorado, mas não fora estabelecido nenhum sentido de união ou lealdade. Para o povo de Clachthrom, seu senhor não passava de um estranho mal-humorado. Para Edmund, os habitantes de Clachthrom eram vistos como prováveis assassinos.

Quando os enigmas fossem deixados para trás, Edmund enfrentaria um grande desafio. Teria de trazer não somente o senso de unidade a esse pequeno ramo do clã dos MacEnroy, mas sobretudo o sentido familiar que era a origem da força do clã. Edmund teria de ganhar a confiança e o respeito de seu povo para que Clachthrom pudesse florescer. Para Ilsa, não parecia uma tarefa impossível. Apesar dos empecilhos, Edmund melhorara as condições de sua gente. Seria preciso apenas permitir que eles o conhecessem como homem.

— As pessoas devem estar cansadas de desconfiar de Edmund, e tudo começará a melhorar, assim que ele descortinar a face do inimigo.

— Será que sir Edmund poderá esquecer e perdoar? — Glenda suspirou. — Nem gosto de imaginar a quantidade de homens de Clachthrom que o enganaram.

— Por acaso ele baniu, enforcou ou matou alguém a golpes de espada?

— Não. Acredito que ele deve ter posto a culpa na esposa e parou de incomodar-se por isso.

— Eu não vejo os homens com isenção de culpa. Afinal, os irmãos de Edmund resistiram. Anabelle não agarrava os homens à força. Talvez uma parte dos problemas aqui seja decorrente de um belo sentimento de culpa. Não importa. Se Edmund não castigou ninguém antes, não o fará agora. Ele só quer apagar de sua mente Anabelle com seus erros e pecados. Os homens que o enganaram logo entenderão isso. Agora, temos de concentrar-nos apenas no traidor.

— Acha que ele é um homem? — Gail conjeturou.

— Eu acredito que sim — Ilsa comentou. — Isso não quer dizer que devemos ignorar as mulheres. Ele, ou ela, está ajudando o assassino frustrado e anda livremente pelos corredores do castelo. O que trouxe o perigo para muito perto das crianças.

As três concordaram com veemência.

— De quem suspeita, lady Ilsa?

— De todos, exceto de nós, de Jenny, de Nanty e de Tom.

— Também de Geordie? Mas e o que ele disse a sir Edmund? A criada ainda não apareceu.

— Essa história precisa ser comprovada e Nanty pretende verificar o paradeiro da moça. Não sei o porquê, mas não posso acreditar em Geordie. Como se o instinto me prevenisse contra ele. Não o perderei de vista.

— Verei o que posso aclarar sobre as mulheres que trabalham neste castelo — Glenda prontificou-se. — E Gail pode ajudar-me. Fraser, não me leve a mal, mas a senhora está ligada intimamente à antiga senhora do castelo e, agora, à nova.

— Não discordo. — Fraser tomou um gole de vinho. — Por acaso Gail também não está ligada a lady Ilsa?

— Sim, mas ela é apenas a ama-de-leite, de origem plebéia e muito jovem. Está muito mais próxima das outras, apesar de ser muito bem tratada, como se fizesse parte do clã. A senhora e milady observarão os homens. Jenny nos ajudará.

— Se as mulheres desconfiarão de Ilsa ou de mim, por que os homens não?

— Porque os homens raramente vêem uma mulher como ameaça. E por não se sentirem ameaçados, falarão abertamente. Tom e Nanty também vigiarão os homens, mas creio que a senhora, como uma pobre e indefesa mulher, terá mais chances de descobrir alguma coisa. — Glenda piscou e as outras riram.

Fizeram planos enquanto comiam e Ilsa sentiu-se esperançosa. O número de pessoas em que Edmund e ela podiam confiar era pequeno, mas todos eram inteligentes e leais. O traidor teria de procurar informações e levá-las ao mandante. Certamente haveria de deixar pistas. Ilsa gostaria muito de presentear o marido e os irmãos, quando voltassem, com essa descoberta.

Gail e Fraser saíram. Ilsa segurou Glenda pelo braço.

— Por favor, Glenda, não queira enganar-me. Estou muito contente que tenha decidido morar no castelo. Porém preciso perguntar-lhe se tem certeza de que é isso mesmo o que deseja.

— Claro que sim — Glenda afagou a mão de Ilsa. — Tenho a minha casa na aldeia, mas lá eu fico sozinha. Aqui, terei com quem conversar e posso ir lá tratar de quem precisa. Também não terei de me preocupar com o calor, o frio ou a fome. Aqui, eu ficarei segura.

— Por acaso sentiu-se ameaçada na aldeia? Sei o que Wallace anda dizendo.

— Bobagem. Ele não passa de um rapaz irritadiço que diz palavras ásperas sem refletir. Todavia há ocasiões que o medo ou o sofrimento fazem as pessoas me fitarem com ódio. Esse é o quinhão de uma curandeira. Todos procuram as ervas milagrosas que podem curar. Quando a saúde não é restabelecida, a dor faz as pessoas tornarem-se sombrias e ameaçadoras. Não se pode contar sempre com o bom senso dos que sofrem. Aqui, eu terei companhia, e minhas necessidades de sobrevivência serão satisfeitas. E, se precisar, poderei esconder-me atrás de muralhas grossas guardadas por belos homens. Milady, eu gostaria muito de ficar.

— Seja bem-vinda a Clachthrom.

Ilsa apoiou os braços nas ameias e perscrutou as terras de Clachthrom sob a luz do luar. Não conseguira dormir. Pensou no que Edmund estava fazendo, se fora bem-sucedido e o que isso mudaria no relacionamento deles. Suspirou. Odiava dormir sozinha naquela cama.

— Para onde está olhando, mamãe?

— Odo! — Ilsa procurou ser severa. — Não deveria subir nestas muralhas, meu jovem. Não posso acreditar que Fraser o tenha deixado vir até aqui sozinho.

— Eu precisava falar com a senhora, mamãe. Já vim aqui antes.

— Sem ninguém? À noite?

— Bem... não.

— Odo, meu amor, sei que é um menino inteligente. Mas é preciso não esquecer que é apenas um garoto. Subir até as muralhas, à noite, não é algo que um guri de cinco anos deva fazer.

— Desculpe, mamãe. Ilsa abraçou-o.

— Tente lembrar-se de que é um menino pequeno. Não vai demorar e se tornará um belo rapaz. Bem, o que há de tão importante que o fez arriscar-se a ganhar uma repreensão?

— Por que papai está infeliz?

— Eu não podia imaginar que você tivesse notado. Existem vários motivos, mas nenhum deles se refere aos filhos, certo?

— Certo, mas ele não gostava da gente antes da senhora chegar.

— Ele estava muito ocupado e não lhe sobrava tempo para ficar com os filhos. Seu pai teve problemas com lady Anabelle, a primeira esposa. Havia muito trabalho a ser feito em Clachthrom, pois o tio dele não foi um proprietário zeloso de suas terras nem de seu povo. Isso não é desculpa por ter ignorado os filhos. Mas se ele agiu dessa maneira, não foi por não lhes querer bem. E também não passou a gostar por eu ter lhe chamado a atenção. Na verdade, foi seu pai quem se descontraiu e passou a dedicar mais atenção a vocês. O meu trabalho restringiu-se a tirar a ninhada da gaiola e conversar com seu pai a respeito.

— Sei. Ele estava ocupado e não entendia que precisávamos de atenção.

— Exatamente. É sobre isso que desejava conversar?

— Papai e meus tios encontrarão aquela pessoa malvada e a matarão, para que ele e a senhora tenham paz?

— Esse é o plano deles. Eu gostaria que houvesse uma maneira de seu pai resolver o problema sem matar ninguém. Creio que isso será impossível. Não se preocupe. Seu pai é forte, inteligente e está rodeado pelos Cameron.

— O que, sem dúvida, deixará Edmund meio maluco — Nanty aproximou-se de cenho franzido. — É muito difícil ser responsável por pessoas que não querem ficar onde ordenamos que fiquem.

Nanty levou o sobrinho e a madrasta de volta para o castelo. Ilsa achou que o cunhado exagerara na censura, mas não fez comentários. Não seria um bom exemplo para Odo. Deu um beijo de boa-noite no garoto e voltou para seu quarto.

Capítulo XVII

O castelo de Dubheidland impressionava pela magnificência. As muralhas eram altas e largas. Os portões, intimidativos. O grande hall era suntuosamente mobiliado. Edmund espantou-se de que seus olhos não ardessem, de tantas cabeças ruivas que via à sua frente. Até se aproximarem da enorme mesa principal, Sigimor apresentou-o a todos por quem passavam. Certamente levaria anos para lembrar-se dos Cameron pelo nome de batismo, exceção feita para Somerled, gêmeo de Sigimor.

Somerled serviu-lhe vinho. Edmund observou que poucos o olhavam com simpatia. Na certa, ao retornar de Clachthrom, os outros irmãos não deviam ter dado boas referências do cunhado.

— A esposa de Alexander já teve o bebê? — Sigimor perguntou ao sentar-se entre Somerled e Edmund.

— Sim, Mairi deu um filho a Alexander — Somerled explicou. — Deram-lhe o nome de James e foram até o castelo da família dela para mostrar o garoto. É o primeiro menino que nasce naquela família depois de muito tempo. Ele poderá até ser nomeado herdeiro.

— Será ótimo para Alexander, embora não tenha se casado com Mairi pensando em lucro. — Sigimor fitou os irmãos e os primos. — Por que essas carrancas?

— Sigimor, por que trouxe o marido de Ilsa, e não ela mesma? — Um rapaz alto e magro fez a pergunta por todos. — Pelo que Gilbert nos disse, nem sei por que ainda não o matou.

— Patone, eu não posso fazer isso com o marido de sua irmã — Sigimor falou devagar. — Por outro lado, ou Gilbert não soube contar o que aconteceu ou suas orelhas estão entupidas. Agora, trate de limpá-las antes que eu o faça, e escute com atenção. Só contarei a história uma vez.

E foi o suficiente. Sigimor não inventou mentiras nem suavizou as verdades. Edmund considerou que Sigimor não precisava repetir tantas vezes que julgava comprometidas as faculdades mentais do marido de Ilsa. Mas quando Sigimor terminou de falar, a maioria dos Cameron pareceu mais amistosa. Porém muitos o fitavam como se esperassem que começasse a babar.

—Estranhei que não nos tenha mandado notícias — Sigimor dirigiu-se a Somerled. — Achei que tivesse descoberto alguma coisa.

— Na verdade, Liam estava se preparando para se dirigir a Clachthrom.

— O que ele apurou?

— Assim que os vi chegando, mandei Gilbert avisá-lo. Ele não vai demorar e poderá revelar os fatos pessoalmente.

— Está na hora do jantar, e a ausência de Liam me surpreende. O rapaz odeia perder uma refeição.

— Ele odeia perder outras coisas também. Sabe como é, saiu para comer o antepasto.

— Por isso é que ele não engorda, apesar de tudo o que enfia naquela barriga. Vive correndo atrás das raparigas. Eu conheço essa?

— Não. Não é casada, mas duvido que fará pressão para casar-se. Seus conselhos devem ter feito a cabeça de Liam. Engraçado, nunca imaginei que tentar afogá-lo na gamela dos cavalos o fizesse concordar. Pode ser que ele tema pela própria vida. — Somerled ignorou o cenho franzido de Sigimor.

— Achei tê-lo ouvido afirmar que Liam sossegaria em pouco tempo e que agia como um bode enfurecido por ter estado com os monges, onde não podia fazer nada — um rapaz de cabelos vermelho-claros falou.

— Foi o que eu disse, Thormand — Sigimor retrucou. — E eu estava certo.

— Liam tem levado para a cama ou para o celeiro todas as moças das redondezas, há quase dois anos.

— Ora, mas ele ficou cinco com os monges.

Edmund tomou um gole de vinho para disfarçar a vontade de rir e notou que vários outros faziam o mesmo. Sigimor adotou o sorriso afetado que tanto o irritava. Talvez por isso foi tomado por uma simpatia súbita pelo pobre mancebo, que nada mais disse.

O homem que entrou no grande hall devia ser o famoso Liam, Edmund concluiu ao ouvir os comentários obscenos a ele dirigidos. Liam vinha acompanhado de Gilbert e chamaria a atenção em qualquer lugar.

Liam Cameron era um belo espécime masculino, Edmund foi obrigado a admitir. Parecia-se com Payton, o primo de Gillyanne, só que mais alto. Cabelos longos, acobreados em tom escuro. Feições perfeitas e pele dourada. Corpo atlético e andar felino. Liam sorriu ao aproximar-se. O olhar azul-esverdeado era amigável. Edmund, de repente, solidarizou-se com as inúmeras queixas de Connor em relação a Payton Murray, Perfeições masculinas eram exasperantes.

— Ele é um bom rapaz — Sigimor cochichou para Edmund —, embora seu aspecto muito agradável às vezes possa incomodar.

— É verdade. — Pela primeira vez Edmund não se incomodou por Sigimor ter lido seus pensamentos. — Lady Gillyanne tem um primo parecido com Liam. Agora posso entender por que Connor vive dizendo que o camarada precisa de um tempero. Ou seja, um nariz quebrado ou algumas cicatrizes.

Sigimor achou graça. Liam sentou-se entre o primo e Edmund, e pôs comida no prato.

— Que fome, hein? Por que será?

— Foi um longo trajeto até aqui — Liam resmungou e fitou Edmund. — Como vai minha doce prima Ilsa? Aquela formosura veio junto?

— Não. — Edmund resolveu retorquir à altura da provocação. — Deixei-a em casa com os meus oito filhos.

A expressão chocada de Liam foi cômica.

— Não o desafie, Liam — disse Sigimor. — Ele é mais esperto do que parece. Vamos lá. Conte-nos o que sabe.

— É preciso falar com lorde Ogilvey.

— Isso é tudo o que tem para dizer? — Sigimor irritou-se.

— Sim. Vá falar com lorde Ogilvey e pergunte-lhe sobre Lorraine, sua esposa.

Sigimor e Edmund trocaram olhares de entendimento.

— L. O., Lorraine Ogilvey — Sigimor fitou Liam. — Por que não vai me dizer mais nada?

— Porque ouvi muitos boatos. Tudo é muito sórdido e pecaminoso, como dizem os monges. Não quero manchar o nome de ninguém à custa de mexericos. Fale com lorde Ogilvey e confirmará ou não o que ele diz.

— Vamos juntos, Liam.

Edmund examinou a pequena clareira entre os carvalhos frondosos e procurou manter-se impassível. Os quatro Cameron não deixavam de fitá-lo e sabiam por que ele se desviara do caminho e viera até ali.

Por alguns momentos Edmund perdera-se nas divagações da memória que ressurgia e nem notara que eles haviam chegado. Como já acontecera antes.

Várias vezes fizera amor com Ilsa naquele local. Aquele fora o lugar favorito deles e também onde tinham sido encontrados pelos irmãos dela. Ali, ele a possuíra pela primeira vez.

Tudo o que Ilsa lhe dissera era verdadeiro. Antes de voltar a Dubheidland, já acreditava nela, mas era um alívio confirmar tudo com a memória. Finlay e Cearnach eram seus filhos. Não poderiam ser de outro homem. Isso ele também já concluíra, mas as lembranças apagavam de vez qualquer dúvida insidiosa.

Edmund montou e reuniu-se aos outros. Sem fazer comentários, dirigiram-se ao castelo de Ogilvey, em Muirladen. O silêncio era bem-vindo. Edmund precisava de tempo para aceitar as imagens que chegavam aos borbotões, para acalmar-se e para enfrentar os próximos acontecimentos. Queria estar com a mente afiada para a confrontação com lorde Ogilvey.

No entanto gostaria de voltar para o bosque onde fizera amor com Ilsa pela primeira vez. Saborear a alegria que encontrara naquele dia. A paixão seguida pela paz e felicidade que não o abençoavam havia tempos. As palavras sussurradas por Ilsa pareceram ecoar na clareira. Edmund nunca ouvira nada mais doce. Com a voz eivada de alegria e paixão, Ilsa lhe confessara seu amor. E nada fora nem era mais verdadeiro.

Por sua própria culpa, ele perdera tudo aquilo. Nem mesmo a perda de memória justificava a maneira como tratara Ilsa. De nada adiantaria voltar com as lembranças restauradas. Ela não esqueceria o pouco caso e a rispidez a que fora submetida. Fora um erro não ter revelado a Ilsa a mudança de sua opinião e de seus sentimentos. Naquela altura, ela daria como certo de que a boa vontade se devia ao preenchimento dos vazios em sua mente.

Já estivera ali antes!, Edmund teve certeza ao ultrapassar os portões de Muirladen e desmontar, junto com os Cameron. Na ocasião, o lorde se recusara a recebê-lo. Edmund se retirara, furioso e jurando voltar. Depois ocorrera o ataque, e o homem fora esquecido. Dessa vez não iria embora sem falar com lorde Ogilvey.

Sigimor e Somerled começaram a remover as barreiras. Sigimor deu um empurrão no guarda que não lhes permitiu a entrada, mesmo ele tendo alegado que era um vizinho e proprietário de terras. Somerled fez o mesmo com o soldado que se postara à sua frente. Os outros homens começaram a afastar-se do caminho.

Sigimor entrou no grande hall de Muirladen, seguido pelos companheiros.

— Devemos reconhecer que meu primo tem uma maneira peculiar de apresentar-se aos vizinhos — Liam murmurou, caminhando ao lado de Edmund.

Edmund teve de concordar e começou a imaginar que todos os Cameron eram meio loucos. E lorde Ogilvey devia ser da mesma opinião, pela maneira como fitava os gêmeos. Sigimor e Somerled flanquearam o lorde, ocuparam os assentos e serviram-se de vinho. Liam deu de ombros e acomodou-se ao lado de Somerled. Edmund ficou à direita de Sigimor, e Tait, a seu lado.

— O que os senhores estão fazendo aqui? — lorde Ogilvey gritou.

— Temos algumas perguntas a fazer-lhe sobre sua esposa — Sigimor respondeu com educação.

— Lorraine morreu há onze anos.

— Naquela época, viviam duas jovens aqui que haviam sido deixadas aos os cuidados dela.

Lorde Ogilvey empalideceu.

— Não quero falar sobre aquelas crias do diabo.

— Isso não me importa — Sigimor declarou com voz gélida. — Milorde terá de dizer-me o que eu quero saber. Isso poderá ajudar-me a proteger a vida de minha irmã. Eu a ador única que tenho. Não ficarei nada contente se alguém me recusar auxílio.

— Não conheço sua irmã e não fiz nada contra ela.

— Não o estou acusando de nada. Quero saber o que aconteceu há muitos anos, pois creio que isso me levará ao inimigo de minha irmã. Reconhece este homem? — Sigimor apontou para Edmund.

— Não. E por que eu deveria?

— Porque eu o procurei o ano passado — Edmund explicou —, depois de deixar Dubheidland. E milorde não me recebeu.

— Naquela noite ele sofreu um atentado e foi deixado agonizante em uma aldeia próxima — Sigimor acrescentou. — Milorde não tem curiosidade de saber o que ele tinha para dizer e nem por que alguém tentou silenciá-lo?

— Os senhores não pretendem ir embora, não é?

— Não, milorde. Não pretendemos.

— Suponho que minha falecida esposa foi uma das jovens adotadas por lady Lorraine, há mais ou menos dez anos. Ela se chamava Anabelle. — Edmund arregalou os olhos diante da imprecação dita por lorde Ogilvey.

— Minha pobre Lorraine não teve filhos — o lorde começou a narrativa. — Imaginou como seria maravilhoso ter duas meninas para criar e educar. Duas jovens sensíveis e ternas que lhe dessem alegrias e a quem poderia ensinar tudo o que sabia. Em vez disso, trouxe para cá dois demônios. A sua Anabelle era linda por fora e tenebrosa por dentro.

— E por que milady não as mandou de volta?

— Minha Lorraine era muito teimosa. Declarava que não se deixaria vencer por aquelas duas. Creio que ela pensou ter o dever de tentar salvá-las. — Ogilvey deu uma risada cínica. — Eu me arrependo de não lhe ter dito que não haveria salvação possível para elas, pois tinham sido amaldiçoadas muito antes de chegar aqui. Se eu soubesse o que elas me custariam, teria me livrado de ambas pessoalmente.

— O que elas lhe custaram, milorde? — Liam indagou.

— Minha esposa. Ah, o senhor quer as provas? Não as tenho. Se eu tivesse, teria pendurado aquelas duas pequenas bruxas pelo pescoço. A primeira seria Anabelle. Eu não teria sobrevivido se enforcasse a outra, mesmo tendo certeza de que havia sido ela a responsável pela morte de minha mulher.

— Por que não podia castigar a outra?

— Família poderosa.

Ogilvey não parava de tomar vinho e estava próximo da embriaguez. Na certa passava a maior parte do tempo naquele estado.

— O que aconteceu com sua esposa, milorde? — Edmund estava ansioso por respostas. Receava que, em breve, Ogilvey não tivesse condições de falar.

— Anabelle era uma prostituta de língua viperina. Minha mulher usou de todas as armas para modificar a jovem. No começo tentou falar com Anabelle e fazê-la entender os erros. Nada resolveu. Mais tarde. Lorraine surpreendeu-a com o pastor de ovelhas e deixou-a trancada no quarto por três dias, sem comer, só com um pouco de água. Naquela noite, Lorraine caiu da escada e quase morreu. Ela não soube dizer se tinha sido empurrada, mas se recusou a acreditar que fosse obra das meninas. Eu tive certeza disso. Lorraine não me escutou. Estava certa de que disciplina era tudo do que a moça precisava.

— O que também não adiantou.

— Não. Toda vez que Lorraine castigava Anabelle, alguma coisa lhe acontecia. Foi quando Lorraine apanhou Anabelle fazendo uma coisa que a deixou chocada e sem palavras. Nunca me disse do que se tratava. Minha esposa era muito religiosa e não foi capaz de verbalizar o que havia visto. Eu tentei convencê-la de que nem tudo o que a Igreja considera pecado é mesmo. Mas Lorraine acreditava em tudo o que o padre lhe tinha contado sobre transgressões religiosas. Não poderia tolerar meios-termos. Lorraine deu uma surra em Anabelle. E nem foi tão severa quanto a garota merecia pelos vícios anteriores. Dois dias depois, minha Lorraine estava morta.

— E o que lhe causou a morte?

— Não sei. Lorraine morreu gritando. Creio que ela deve ter sido envenenada, mas ninguém descobriu como. Mandei as duas cadelas embora e enterrei minha mulher. — Ogilvey limpou os olhos com as costas da mão. — A maior vontade de Lorraine era ter um filho. Aceitou até tomar duas emprestadas. E conseguiu dois demônios que a mataram.

— Quem era a outra?

— A pior das duas. Anabelle era exaltada e não disfarçava sua maldade. Era uma inimiga palpável, se é que me entende. A outra parecia calma, uma doçura. Demorei um pouco para entender de quem se tratava. Como poderia uma jovem tão bonita e quieta ser tão maléfica? Atrás do rosto suave, havia uma mulher fria. Uma assassina. Era o inimigo que se emboscava nas sombras. Quando percebi do que ela seria capaz de fazer, contei a Lorraine, mas ela não me deu ouvidos. A frieza que emanava de seus olhos azuis da cor do céu era tão grande que, muitas vezes, eu não suportava ficar no mesmo recinto com ela.

Edmund sentiu um calafrio intenso. Calma, doce, olhos azuis. Lembrou-se de uma mulher que correspondia a essa descrição.

Ah, que absurdo!, Edmund recriminou-se por tirar conclusões apressadas.

— Quem era a outra moça? — Edmund tomou a perguntar.

— A filha do proprietário destas terras.

— Quem é ele?

— Sir Lesley Campbell. Encantou-se ao saber que Lorraine se dispunha a treinar sua filha Margaret. — Ogilvey franziu a testa ao perceber o espanto dos estranhos sentados à sua mesa. — Recentemente houve um problema com ela. Um casamento desfeito, me parece. Por isso foi mandada para a casa de uma prima.

Edmund conteve a vontade de largar tudo e correr para Clachthrom.

— Qual prima?

— Hum, deixe-me pensar. — Naquela altura não era fácil. — A tal mulher mora em um chalé não muito distante de um lugar que tem um nome esquisito. Crackdrum... Clackhum... — Ogilvey deu de ombros. — Se não me engano, o nome da mulher é Elspeth Hamilton.

Edmund emudeceu e teve a impressão de que o nevoeiro invadia de novo a sua mente. O primeiro pensamento razoável que lhe ocorreu um pouco depois foi que teria de dar uma surra nos Cameron, assim que conseguisse soltar-se deles.

Estavam no pátio de Muirladen, mas os Cameron não o deixavam montar.

— Acalme-se, filho — Sigimor aconselhou-o.

— Tenho de voltar a Clachthrom! A mulher a quem lorde Ogilvey se referiu reside a uma hora de minhas terras. Margaret pode alcançar Ilsa quando quiser.

— Mas ela está lá faz tempo. Algumas horas a mais não farão diferença. Nanty, Tom e as mulheres estão vigiando Ilsa. Por enquanto está protegida. Logo ficará muito escuro e, se sair agora, acabará quebrando o pescoço. O que não vai resolver nada.

Edmund inspirou fundo e sentiu Sigimor soltá-lo. O cunhado estava certo. Era muito tarde para viajar. Esperar a madrugada seria mais sensato, seguro e dar-lhe-ia tempo de pensar no que faria ao chegar. O perigo os rondara o tempo todo. Não se tornara mais agudo só por que acabara de conhecê-lo.

— E não me chame mais de filho — Edmund resmungou ao montar Challenger. — Somos da mesma idade.

Os Cameron montaram e seguiram Edmund para fora do castelo.

— Como queira. — Sigimor deu de ombros. — Como prefere ser chamado? Patife? Idiota? Porco lascivo? Corruptor de minha única irmã?

— Como é que seus parentes o deixaram vivo por tanto tempo?

— Não tem sido fácil — Liam falou baixo, afastando-se do primo.

Liam conversou sobre vários assuntos com Edmund e, quando chegaram ao grande hall de Dubheidland, Edmund já estava mais calmo. Conhecendo os Cameron, admirou-se da aparente indiferença aos fatos e de ter sido Sigimor quem o impedira de sair em uma corrida louca até Clachthrom.

Sentou-se ao lado de Sigimor à mesa principal e encheu o caneco de cerveja.

— Mal posso acreditar que quase me casei com aquela mulher.

— Está se referindo a Margaret, doce, serena e com carinha de anjo? — Sigimor ironizou, depois de um gole de cerveja. — A que iria trazer paz à sua vida? A que não era assediada por emoções perturbadoras? Bem, exceto a compulsão de matar pessoas.

Edmund apenas ergueu as sobrancelhas. Começava a acostumar-se ao jeito do irmão de Ilsa.

— O senhor conheceu a moça. Por acaso pareceu-lhe uma assassina?

— Não. Fico lhe devendo essa.

— Quanta bondade.

— Com certeza o senhor não teve muito discernimento para escolher suas esposas. Ainda bem que o convencemos a casar com a nossa Ilsa.

Por nada deste mundo Edmund admitiria a veracidade da afirmação de Sigimor.

— Está se referindo à Ilsa que atirou um jarro na minha cabeça? À Ilsa que me acertou no queixo e que me fez cair sentado na frente dos meus homens e de parte da minha família? À doce e pequena Ilsa que disse que sou mais imundo de que um monte de esterco? A essa Ilsa?

— Ah-ah — Sigimor respondeu, com brilho matreiro no olhar. — Mas, por outro lado, o senhor pode ficar tranqüilo. Ela não lhe cortará a garganta.

— Correto. Ainda assim, já ameaçou estraçalhá-la com os dentes. — Edmund piscou para Somerled, que ria junto com Tait e Liam, e ficou sério em seguida. — Agora tenho certeza de que é Margaret que vem tentando nos matar. Margaret é o Amor Precioso.

— Isso mesmo — Sigimor concordou com igual seriedade. — Ela pretendia casar-se com o senhor, para ser mais fácil assassiná-lo. Com muita doçura e serenidade, Margaret arquitetou o plano não só do primeiro encontro, como também do matrimônio. O que explica o intervalo em que houve paz e segurança. Como as tentativas anteriores de acabar com a sua vida foram mal-sucedidas, Margaret planejou aproximar-se e tratar ela mesma do problema. Foi Ilsa quem arruinou o golpe de mestre.

— Por isso os ataques a esmo e as tentativas de matar Ilsa disse Edmund. — Agora conhecemos o inimigo. Falta descobrir quem é o aliado de Margaret em Clachthrom. Pode ser homem ou mulher. Quando Margaret foi embora de Clachthrom, deixou para trás duas criadas, uma das quais desapareceu depois de Ilsa ter sido envenenada.

— Por que elas ficaram no castelo?

— Disseram que não tinham para onde ir e que seriam úteis no castelo. Cheguei a pensar que haviam encontrado amantes em Clachthrom. Confesso não ter prestado muita atenção às serviçais. A governanta disse que trabalhavam bastante. Alguém deveria ter estranhado vê-las saindo com freqüência ou fazendo muitas perguntas.

— Quando voltarmos a Clachthrom poderemos esclarecer essas questões. Nanty já deve ter encontrado algumas explicações. Ele pensava em sair atrás da sumida.

— O que poderá ajudar bastante — concordou Edmund. — O difícil de entender é por que Margaret tentou matar Ilsa. O casamento foi uma armação para vingar-se de mim, e ela contratou homens para executarem a tarefa. O que Margaret teria a ganhar se acabasse com a vida de Ilsa? Ilsa nunca fez nada de errado contra ela.

— Exceto entrar na igreja e destruir um plano cuidadosamente elaborado — Liam afirmou. — Estamos lidando com alguém que não é muito certo da cabeça. Como achar lógica em suas atitudes? Ilsa arruinou tudo. Margaret contratou, mais uma vez, homens para matá-lo. Mais uma vez, o plano fracassou. Assim, resolveu eliminar Ilsa, casar-se com o senhor e matá-lo com maior facilidade.

— Acha que ela desistiu de acabar com a minha vida e resolveu concentrar as atenções em Ilsa? — Edmund ventilou a hipótese.

— Provavelmente. Não há dúvida de que o veneno era destinado a Ilsa. Viúvo, sir Edmund MacEnroy seria uma presa fácil. — Sigimor fitou-o com intensidade.

— Já sei, não precisa dizer nada. Não sairemos antes do alvorecer. Só espero encontrar tudo exatamente como deixei em Clachthrom.

— Não se preocupe. O senhor conta com bons homens e boas mulheres para vigiar Ilsa.

— Mas isso será o suficiente? Duvido de que algum dos senhores possa assegurar-me que minha esposa não cometerá nenhuma tolice.

Edmund não obteve resposta e suspirou.

Capítulo XVIII

Ilsa assustou-se com a expressão sombria de Nanty, que viera procurá-la no jardim. Edmund viajara havia uma semana. Tempo considerável para chegar a Dubheidland, possivelmente enfrentar um conflito e ainda para uma notícia ruim ter alcançado Clachthrom. Ilsa levantou-se da beira do canteiro que estivera semeando e procurou acalmar-se.

— Aconteceu alguma coisa?

— Uma notícia nada agradável. Um rapaz que acaba de chegar ao castelo contou que ele e o pai encontraram o corpo de uma moça em uma vala.

— Oh, Deus! Acredita que pode ser o da criada que desapareceu?

— E quem mais poderia ser? Não demos pela falta de mais ninguém.

— É melhor o senhor ir até lá para ver do que se trata.

— Fui encarregado de ser seu guardião, Ilsa. Reconheço não ter ficado a seu lado vinte e quatro horas por dia, mas fiz apenas algumas fugas rápidas até a aldeia. Não poderei deixá-la sozinha agora. Se for mesmo a criada e tratar-se de um assassinato, o que vínhamos pensado sofrerá um grande desvio de rota.

— Claro. — Ilsa limpou as mãos no avental. — Isso poderá significar que não foi ela a executora do envenenamento. A pobre moça deve ter sido levada do castelo e morta só para acreditarmos em sua culpa. Que horror!

Nanty passou a mão nos cabelos.

— Mais do que isso, Ilsa. Quem a envenenou provavelmente continua no castelo. E o pior: essa pessoa não hesitou em matar uma jovem inocente só para desviar a atenção dos indícios da própria culpa.

Ilsa apoiou-se no braço do cunhado e eles saíram do jardim.

— Então será melhor investigar o que está acontecendo, não acha?

— Prometi a seus irmãos e a Edmund que iria vigiá-la.

— E é o que tem feito. Porém é imprescindível que saibamos se o cadáver é mesmo da criada, se ela morreu por acidente ao fugir da cena do crime, ou se era apenas um simples peão no jogo da morte. Isso faz parte da minha segurança, Nanty. Só assim teremos certeza de que o assassino ainda se encontra no castelo, o que é muito importante.

Nanty sorriu com tristeza quando se aproximaram da estrebaria.

— Não tenho como discordar. A senhora verbalizou o que eu estava pensando. E se, por acaso, o assassino ainda estiver aqui?

— Ele ou ela tem estado aqui há tempos. E conseguiu envenenar-me, apesar da presença de meu marido e de meus irmãos. Não fará diferença se o senhor, meu cunhado, se ausentar por algumas horas. O perigo continua dentro do castelo. Ainda tenho as mulheres para vigiar minha retaguarda.

— Eu poderia deixar Tom...

— Nada disso. Vá com ele. Será perigoso ir sozinho. Se o problema da gruta não foi um acidente, então o inimigo não deve ter a menor consideração por quem estiver em seu caminho. Talvez o próximo empecilho seja o senhor. Leve Tom.

— Voltarei o mais depressa possível — Nanty prometeu e saiu à procura de Tom.

Ilsa voltou para o castelo e refletiu sobre o profundo senso de responsabilidade de Nanty. O que era um conforto para ela devia ser um aborrecimento para ele, que fora obrigado a vigiar a cunhada e oito sobrinhos.

Ilsa entrou em seus aposentos, convencida de que a criada fora um joguete nas mãos do criminoso. Considerou o tempo desde que a moça sumira e deduziu que não haveria como apurar a causa mortis. O que para o assassino era ótimo. Irritada, lavou as mãos e o rosto.

Secou-se com uma toalha limpa e foi até a janela. Mirou o jardim, que ficava cada dia mais bonito sob seus cuidados. Geordie caminhava em direção à muralha que margeava o jardim nas laterais, sempre olhando ao redor, como se temesse ser visto. O homem foi até a extremidade do terreno e desapareceu.

Ilsa levantou a barra da saia, desceu a escada correndo e foi para o pátio. Chegou até o lugar onde vira Geordie sumir. Ali, havia uma porta antiga, entalhada e escondida por uma macieira torta. Era uma entrada oculta que serviria de acesso fácil para o castelo de Edmund. Um perigo.

Seu marido não saberia da existência dessa entrada? Caso soubesse, por que não a eliminara?

Ilsa inspirou fundo e abriu a porta. Deu de frente com uma parede de pedra. Teria de mover-se de lado para sair. A passagem era escondida com uma irregularidade da muralha. Chegou à beira do muro alto e espiou. Geordie acabava de sumir do lado oposto da elevação onde Clachthrom fora edificado.

As idéias se acumularam em sua mente. Precisava de alguém para acompanhá-la na perseguição a Geordie. Ele poderia ser o traidor. No mínimo, tratava-se de um homem esquivo. O perigo dobraria se o destino dele fosse encontrar-se com quem tentara assassinar Edmund. Se quisesse segui-lo, ela teria de apressar-se, ou o mistério não seria desvendado.

Ilsa tornou a segurar a barra da saia e correu atrás dele. Geordie seguia com maior tranqüilidade do outro lado da colina, sem se preocupar mais com uma eventual perseguição.

Todavia Ilsa não facilitou e procurou manter-se escondida. Geordie foi até um abrigo rústico e saiu de lá com um pônei troncudo. Embora o animal não andasse depressa com um adulto de físico avantajado nas costas, Ilsa teria de correr para não perdê-lo de vista.

Geordie tornou a olhar ao redor, montou, e o pônei saiu trotando. Ilsa esperou alguns minutos e foi atrás dele o mais depressa que pôde. Quando a falta de fôlego a fez pensar em desistir da caçada, viu-o parar diante de uma cabana. Na frente, uma bela égua negra amarrada. Um animal que certamente pertencia a alguém de posses.

Uma mulher envolta em um manto respondeu às batidas de Geordie. Ele tomou a mulher nos braços, beijou-a, empurrou-a para dentro e fechou a porta.

Mas que droga! Tanto trabalho e é só um encontro amoroso!

Para ter certeza de que não se enganara, Ilsa sentou-se e, recostada em um tronco de árvore, permaneceu observando a cabana. Depois de mais ou menos uma hora, Geordie saiu.

A mulher seguiu-o, escondida pela capa. Não houve despedidas afetuosas nem beijos nem mesmo olhares prolongados. Ou os amantes haviam discutido, ou o amor esfriava. Geordie virou o pônei em direção a Clachthrom. A mulher entrou e bateu a porta.

Ilsa voltou por onde viera, dessa vez sem pressa. Procurou convencer-se de que o esforço não fora uma perda de tempo. Descobrira uma porta que, embora bem disfarçada, consistia em uma falha na segurança do castelo. Esperava que Nanty tivesse mais sorte do que ela.

Nanty tampou o nariz com um pano e tentou não vomitar. Pelo visto, a moça morrera logo após desaparecer. A cova rasa não a protegera dos corvos. Seria impossível predizer a causa da morte, sem uma inspeção mais acurada. E Nanty não tinha certeza de que conseguiria fazê-lo.

— Essa é a garota que o senhor estava procurando? — o pai do garoto que fora procurá-lo perguntou.

— É, sim. A cor dos cabelos e o traje são os mesmos descritos pelas mulheres. Ela também não tinha o dedo médio da mão direita, por causa de um acidente de infância.

— Podíamos enrolar a coitada em um lençol, colocá-la na carroça e levá-la para ser enterrada. A menos que tenha parentes que queriam seu corpo.

— Ela não tem ninguém, Duncan. Faremos como sugeriu. Mas antes quero ver se encontro algum sinal do que lhe causou a morte.

Nanty fez uma careta, mas não chegou a se abaixar. O homem idoso segurou-o pelo braço.

— Farei isso, meu rapaz.

— Mas é meu dever — Nanty protestou.

— Pela expressão de seu rosto, é capaz de esvaziar até as tripas em cima do cadáver. Eu tenho estômago de aço e olfato reduzido. O que o senhor está procurando? — Duncan ajoelhou-se ao lado da defunta.

— Algum indício de que ela não tenha morrido de causa natural. Uma queda ou coisa parecida.

— Eis aqui uma boa indicação. A garganta foi cortada.

— Tem certeza?

— Sim, senhor. Um corte grande e fundo de orelha a orelha. Pobre moça. Quem manejou o punhal tinha mão forte. Não precisava de tanta coisa para matar alguém tão magro e com um pescoço tão fino. — Duncan levantou-se e limpou a terra da roupa. — Era o que o senhor queria saber?

— Era. — Nanty suspirou. — Gostaria que não houvesse sido dessa maneira, mas era o que eu esperava.

— Sabe quem a matou?

— Ainda não, mas pretendo descobrir. Meu irmão, nosso lorde, também quer saber.

Nanty engolia em seco para não lançar tudo para fora, enquanto ajudava Duncan e Tom a carregar o corpo para a carroça. Depois, acompanhado de Tom, seguiu Duncan e o filho até a igreja. Nanty consolou-se por sua debilidade estomacal ao comprovar o mesmo sintoma no padre Goudie, quando enterraram a moça. Em seguida acompanhou o sacerdote até seu quarto, nos fundos da pequena igreja de pedra.

— Imaginei que o senhor estivesse acostumado à morte — Nanty comentou com padre Goudie, ao vê-lo tomar de uma só vez um cálice de vinho.

— Morte por doença, talvez. Por velhice ou por acidente. Um ou dois enforcamentos. Durante toda a minha vida tenho sido abençoado pela paz. Poucas mortes em batalhas. Mas assassinar uma pobre moça? Nunca havia visto isso. E a maioria dos cadáveres que tive de enterrar eram, como posso dizer, mais frescos.

— Eu sei. O estado dela era deplorável.

— Isso tem alguma ligação com os problemas de sir Edmund?

— Acredito que sim. Essa foi a criada que desapareceu no dia em que Ilsa foi envenenada. Ela pode ter sido morta para desviar nossa atenção do verdadeiro culpado. Ou pode ter participado do envenenamento e ter sido assassinada para não revelar nada. Eu não saberia dizer-lhe. Só entendo de inimigos que me encaram de espada na mão. Mas isso? Tantas voltas e tanto mistério? Eu tropeçaria em cada palavra que dissesse. Se encontrar quem está por trás disso, juro que o estriparei.

— Mesmo se for uma mulher?

— Uma mulher não faria isso. Pelo menos, não desse jeito. Duncan teve razão ao dizer que a mão que empunhou a lâmina deve ser forte. — Nanty terminou de beber o vinho e levantou-se. — Preciso voltar para o castelo.

— Tem razão. Não deve deixar milady sozinha por muito tempo. Já está escurecendo.

O padre Goudie acompanhou Nanty até o pátio de igreja.

— Gail, Glenda, Jenny e Fraser estão com Ilsa.

— Mas elas são mulheres.

— E duas não passam de garotas. — Nanty sorriu. — Mas são fiéis e não a largam um minuto sozinha. Não é isso o que me preocupa.

— Então o que é?

—Essa minha cunhada é um tanto impaciente e não costuma aceitar nossos conselhos para não sair do castelo.

Ilsa alcançou o jardim e suspirou, aliviada. Voltara para o castelo com muito cuidado para não ser vista pelos guardas, que vigiavam ainda mais atentamente as muralhas, depois dos últimos acontecimentos. Não gostaria de ser apanhada em flagrante e ter de escutar outra reprimenda de Nanty.

Caminhou pelas alamedas, e um pequeno cavalo de madeira ao pé de uma roseira chamou-lhe a atenção. Era o brinquedo favorito de Alice e fora esculpido por Tom. A menina não o largava por nada. Ilsa guardou o objeto na sacola de couro que levava na cintura e correu até o castelo. Inquieta, nem avaliou a hipótese de Alice ter deixado cair o brinquedo e ainda não ter notado sua falta.

Entrou na ala das crianças, cumprimentou Fraser e Glenda com um sorriso rápido e relanceou um olhar ao redor. Ayley, Ewart, Gregor, Ivy e Odo brincavam com jogos. Alice, os gêmeos e Gail não estavam presentes. Ilsa experimentou um calafrio e sentou-se no banco estofado ao lado de Fraser e Glenda.

— Onde esteve? — Fraser perguntou com severidade. — Gail procurou por milady.

— Para quê? — Ilsa não queria revelar o que fizera. Fraser era outra que adorava passar sermões. — Aconteceu alguma coisa com os gêmeos?

— Não. Ela queria levá-los ao jardim e pediu a Lucy para ajudá-la. Alice foi junto. Gail pensou que a encontraria mais tarde.

— Fraser, eu estava no jardim e não havia ninguém lá.

— Também não os viu na volta?

— Não. — Ilsa levantou-se e foi até a porta.

— Odo, Ivy, tomem conta dos mais novos. — Fraser ficou em pé, seguida por Glenda.

Ilsa correu de volta ao jardim, sem esperar por elas que, no entanto, a alcançaram em segundos. As três foram em direções diferentes.

— Venham aqui! — Glenda chamou.

Ilsa e Fraser dispararam rumo à voz angustiada. Glenda estava abaixada na extremidade do jardim onde as gramíneas eram mais altas e abanava a cabeça como se estivesse desconsolada. Ilsa sufocou um grito ao ver Gail amarrada e amordaçada. Ajoelhou-se e ajudou Glenda a desvencilhar a amiga dos panos e das cordas que lhe amarravam os pulsos para trás e os tornozelos.

— Gail, onde estão Alice e os gêmeos? — Ilsa lutou para não explodir em gritos.

— Sumiram. Eles os levaram.

— Eles, quem?

— A criada que estava comigo e Geordie.

— Oh, não!

Ilsa estivera tão perto de Geordie. Poderia ter impedido a tragédia. Em vez disso, perdera um tempo de grande valia para segui-lo até um encontro amoroso. Pelo menos, era o que lhe parecera. Na certa se tratara de uma reunião para ultimar os preparativos do plano hediondo para seqüestrar as crianças. Respirou fundo várias vezes até conseguir falar.

— Gail, preciso que me diga exatamente o que aconteceu. — Ilsa segurou-lhe a mão, e Fraser abraçou a jovem pelos ombros.

— Achei que seria bom para os meninos tomar um pouco de sol. Eu a procurei e não a vi em lugar nenhum. Onde estava?

— Eu lhe contarei em seguida. Seu relato é muito mais importante.

— Lucy chegou de repente e disse que era importante para bebês tomarem sol. Como eu já pensava em fazer isso, não achei estranho o fato de ela ter vindo dizer-me aquelas coisas.

— Um conluio e Gail nem precisou ser convencida — Ilsa comentou. — Lucy na certa não contara em tanta sorte. — Continue, Gail.

— Seguramos os gêmeos, e Alice quis vir também. Pareceu-me que a idéia não agradara a Lucy, mas não pude recusar o pedido da menina. Mas Lucy logo começou a rir e a tagarelar, e a minha impressão se desfez. Mal havíamos chegado ao jardim, quando fui agarrada por trás.

Gail estremeceu com a lembrança. Ilsa apertou a mão da amiga com força e encorajou-a a continuar. Fraser abraçou a moça para confortá-la.

— Lucy amordaçou e amarrou a pobre Alice com presteza. O homem que fez o mesmo comigo e me deixou aqui. Ele usava uma máscara. Mas eu o reconheci pela voz, pelo tamanho, pela pequena cicatriz na boca e pelas mãos. Grandes, fortes, nós largos nos dedos e tufos de pêlos em cada um deles. Era Geordie.

Ou Gail tinha um olhar atilado, ou passava o tempo livre observando o povo de Clachthrom.

— Eles machucaram as crianças, Gail?

— Não. Geordie disse que a senhora deveria ir até uma cabana — Gail tirou um pedaço de papel do corpete — e deixou este mapa. Quer que esteja lá uma hora depois do pôr-do-sol. Se a senhora não aparecer lá até o sol sumir no horizonte, matarão os bebês e Alice. Ele disse ainda que dariam um fim nas crianças, se alguém a seguisse. Ilsa olhou o mapa e praguejou.

— Sei onde fica a cabana. Estive lá hoje. — Anuiu diante dos olhares espantados das três mulheres.

Ilsa fez um rápido relatório sobre o que presenciara.

— Eu me contorci para espiá-los e agora entendo por que ele e Lucy sumiram atrás da macieira — Gail falou.

— E eu que estive tão perto e pensei que se tratasse de um encontro romântico. — Ilsa não se conformava. — Eu poderia ter feito alguma coisa para impedir o seqüestro.

— Fazer o quê? Atacar a cabana com gritos ferozes de guerra e retalhar o homem com sua faca de cozinha? — Glenda consolou-a.

Ilsa foi obrigada a concordar. Caso suspeitasse de uma intriga contra si mesma ou contra as crianças, nada poderia ter feito naquele momento. Estava sozinha e desarmada. Mesmo que houvesse voltado mais cedo, eles teriam levado os pequeninos de suas mãos, se quisessem.

— Quem era a mulher com quem Geordie se encontrou? — Fraser perguntou.

— O manto e o capuz não permitiram que eu lhe visse a fisionomia.

— O que nos faz supor que ela não quer arriscar-se a ser vista, pois poderia ser reconhecida por qualquer pessoa de Clachthrom.

— Saberei que é a maldita logo, logo. — Ilsa levantou-se e ajudou Gail a ficar em pé.

— Não está pensando em ir lá sozinha, está? — Fraser perguntou enquanto ela e Glenda se erguiam.

— Se eu ficar de braços cruzados, estarei arriscando a vida das minhas crianças. Não posso fazer uma coisa dessas!

— Ilsa, ele a querem ver morta!

— Eu sei, mas qual seria a alternativa? Os gêmeos são muito pequenos e só sabem gritar até deixar uma pessoa com dor de cabeça. Alice tem apenas três anos. Os bandidos poderão mata-los, cumpridas ou não as exigências. Tenho de ir até lá.

— Alguns homens poderão seguí-la sem ser vistos.

— Não duvido, Fraser, mas a cabana fica em uma clareira. Eles teriam de ir até certo ponto. Em volta não há uma só pedra onde alguém possa esconder-se. Os homens não se aproximariam em tempo de impedir uma matança.

As outras três disseram imprecações pesadas.

— Os bandidos conseguiram uma grande vitória, Deus que me perdoe. — Glenda benzeu-se.

— Não é bem assim. Geordie foi reconhecido, mas não sabe disso. Por intermédio dele, Edmund pode encontrar seu inimigo.

— Antes ou depois de enterrá-la, milady? — Fraser atalhou com cinismo.

— Fraser, não sou nenhuma ovelha indefesa. — Ilsa virou-se em direção ao castelo. Pretendia pegar algumas coisas, antes de ir para o chalé. — Eles não me matarão com tanta facilidade. Quanto à mulher, não deve ser uma grande ameaça. — Ela corria, com as três no seu encalço. — Não fez nada sozinha Teve de contratar matadores. A minha preocupação é com Geordie.

— Sei que não há escolha — Glenda ponderou —, mas não seria conveniente refletir melhor?

— Não tenho um minuto a perder.

As mulheres seguiram Ilsa até o quarto, murmurando recriminações. Ilsa apanhou três punhais e escondeu-os junto ao corpo. Pegou uma boa porção de ervas fortes e guardou-as na pequena sacola da cintura. Se surgisse uma oportunidade, poderia Usar a droga para cegar o oponente.

— Lady Ilsa, não estou gostando nada disso — Fraser recriminou-a.

— A senhora sabe que não há outra coisa a ser feita. Fraser, se Nanty voltar, conte-lhe o que houve e peça para ele agir com a máxima cautela. Se Nanty sair correndo atrás de mim, tudo estará perdido. Em vez de enterrar a mim, choraremos todos à beira da sepultura de meus filhos.

— A senhora acha mesmo que poderá lutar contra essas pessoas?

— Eu cresci rodeada por homens. Nunca fui uma donzela chorosa e indefesa. Posso ser pequena e magra, mas sei como agir e posso tornar-me até perigosa. Se a sorte estiver de meu lado, terei uma chance de derrotar esses porcos. Tudo dependerá de como eles agirem com as crianças. Se estiverem com uma faca na garganta delas, terei de hesitar.

Fraser, Gail e Glenda apressaram-se atrás de Ilsa, que seguia para o jardim.

— Irei até lá, e pensarão que obedeci às ordens deles. Nessa altura, acredito que alguém poderá aproximar-se da cabana sem ser visto. Posso manter as atenções sobre mim. Não me diga o que está planejando — Ilsa acrescentou ao perceber que Fraser estava disposta a falar. — Não quero saber. Durante o trajeto até a cabana, terei de concentrar-me no meu plano. Uma vez dentro do chalé, darei um jeito para que eles não olhem para fora. É tudo o que posso fazer. — Ilsa parou diante da porta camuflada e beijou as três amigas. — Lembre-se de contar a Nanty sobre esta passagem e sobre Geordie.

— E sobre Lucy, que também é uma traidora.

— Acho que não devemos nos preocupar com ela.

— Não estou gostando nada disso — Fraser reafirmou, entrando no castelo, depois de Ilsa sair pela porta secreta.

— Os guardas poderiam ajudar Ilsa um pouco depois — Glenda conjeturou. — Mas se contarmos do que se trata, eles não observarão os perigos e os riscos, e nós perderemos o controle sobre o assunto. Não posso deixar de imaginar que, em vez de trazer benefício para Ilsa e as crianças, estaremos colaborando para a morte deles.

— Discussão inútil. — Gail praguejou, procurando pelos cantos do quarto de Ilsa. — Ilsa levou o mapa.

— Ela fez a propósito, como também aquela conversa foi para acalmar-nos — Fraser deduziu, enquanto voltavam ao dormitório das crianças . — Podemos procurar todo o socorro do mundo, mas de nada adiantará se não soubermos informar a localização da cabana. Onde está Odo?

— Foi até o vestiário — Ivy falou sem olhar para Fraser.

— Ivy, responda, onde está Odo?

— Ele foi ver o que estava acontecendo no jardim.

— Eu não o vi.

— Mas ele estava lá. A senhora voltou e ele se escondeu. Nós não o vimos até Ilsa sair. Depois ele foi até a muralha e sumiu.

— O menino a seguiu! — Glenda afirmou o óbvio.

— Vou buscar Jenny e iremos atrás dele — Gail sugeriu.

— Nada feito — Fraser discordou. — Ele é bem pequeno e qualquer canto lhe servirá de esconderijo. Odo tem esperteza para encontrar o caminho de volta. Mesmo que o virem, ninguém se incomodará por isso. No entanto vários adultos à procura do garoto serão vistos e ouvidos. Geordie poderá interpretar o fato como uma armadilha, uma ameaça. Não. Deixemos o garoto ir.

— Tem certeza, Fraser? Ele só tem cinco anos.

— Quase seis. Entendo que pode não ser a solução ideal deixá-lo sozinho por aí. Mas Odo é um garoto esperto e poderá auxiliar-nos a afastar Ilsa e as crianças do perigo. Ele a salvou uma vez, não foi?

— Deus permita que ele corresponda às suas expectativas e que possa ajudar-nos a salvar Ilsa e os filhos. — Glenda benzeu-se. — Daí para a frente a preocupação será outra. Fazer com que Ilsa entenda por que deixamos um de seus preciosos rebentos sair sozinho.

— E de uma maneira que atenue o seu primeiro impulso. — Fraser fez uma careta.

— E qual seria?

— Sede de sangue.

— Oh, Senhor!

Capítulo XIX

Ilsa ouviu um ruído na mata às suas costas. Olhou para trás e para os lados. Nada. Repreendeu-se pela imaginação fértil que a fazia ouvir demais. Caminhou até a clareira que rodeava a casa, procurando manter a maior calma possível. Se Deus lhe concedesse uma oportunidade de salvar as crianças e a si mesma, teria de agir com a mente clara.

Uma determinação fria invadiu o coração de Ilsa. Vingança. Essas pessoas ameaçavam seus filhos e punham em risco a vida de crianças inocentes. Se pudesse, não hesitaria em mata-los. Poderia até arrepender-se mais tarde, mas o sorriso dos filhos seria um consolo eterno.

Assim que alcançou a porta, esta foi aberta. Ilsa viu-se face a face com a amante de Geordie, dessa vez sem o manto. Ilsa escondeu como pôde a surpresa. Margaret Campbell e seu olhar azul-pálido. Sem o menor traço de impassibilidade. Os olhos de Margaret cintilavam de ódio mesclado com um leve triunfo e alguma loucura, sem a menor dúvida.

Ilsa refletiu que teria de dizer a Gillyanne que acertara quanto àquele rancor.

As peças se encaixavam. Margaret era o Amor Precioso de Anabelle. Edmund teria encontrado a paz com aquela mulher. A paz da sepultura.

Margaret a aguardava, mas Geordie não vigiava as janelas. Crentes de que as ordens seriam cumpridas, não estavam preparados para outra contingência. Uma pena. Se Ilsa soubesse disso, teria trazido um exército junto com ela.

— Salve, Ilsa Cameron — Margaret falou alto, por causa do berreiro de Finlay.

— Sou Ilsa MacEnroy. A senhora ignora o fato da mesma forma como faz pouco caso do bom senso e da razão? — A vontade de correr até os filhos era insuportável.

— Não quero saber de nada que tenha vida efêmera. — Margaret afastou-se. — Entre.

Ilsa disse a si mesma que não era o momento certo para enfiar um de seus punhais no coração daquela maldita. Entrou na cabana e prestou atenção a quaisquer detalhes, conforme Sigimor lhe ensinara a fazer. Alice estava sentada em uma cama pequena e Cearnach, deitado à sua direita. Ela lhe acariciava as costas e observava o esforço de Lucy para acalmar Finlay. Geordie tomava cerveja junto a uma mesa pequena. Comia biscoitos de aveia e de vez em quando espiava Lucy.

Margaret bateu a porta.

— Será que não consegue fazer esse fedelho parar de chorar? — gritou.

— Ele deve estar com fome — Lucy respondeu com humildade.

— Ele não está gostando de quem o tem no colo — Ilsa murmurou e tomou Finlay nos braços.

O bebê parou imediatamente de chorar. Ilsa fingiu não perceber a surpresa de Geordie, Lucy e Margaret, e embalou o filho até ele se acalmar. Deixou-o perto de Alice, e a criada afastou-se. Ilsa calculou sua posição entre as crianças e os raptores. Pelo jeito, Geordie e Margaret não a consideravam uma ameaça. Sigimor acharia muito engraçado se visse a cena.

— A senhorita é uma retardada e não tem a menor utilidade — Margaret franziu o cenho para Lucy.

Ilsa percebeu a tempo o que iria aconteceu e cobriu os olhos de Alice. A criada, que ocupava uma cadeira ao lado de Geordie, mostrou-se inquieta. Margaret fitou Geordie com dureza e entendimento. Ele deu de ombros, envolveu a garganta de Lucy com as mãos enormes e, antes que a moça pudesse dar um gemido, quebrou-lhe o pescoço. O corpo de Lucy deslizou até o chão e Geordie voltou à sua cerveja e aos seus biscoitos.

Margaret, com expressão de enfado, serviu-se de vinho, e Ilsa estremeceu. Era aterrorizante a completa falta de emoção com que o casal executara a criada, quando ela não lhes serviu mais.

Ilsa tirou a mão dos olhos de Alice e confortou a menina trêmula. Ela podia não ter visto o assassinato, mas percebeu que algo de muito grave acontecera. No momento, seria impossível deter-se nas lágrimas de Alice. Ilsa esperava poder fazer alguma coisa mais tarde.

— Gostaria de tomar um pouco de vinho? — Margaret perguntou, com um sorriso cínico.

— Não, obrigada. Já experimentei um dos seus e achei-o muito amargo.

Geordie parou de tomar a cerveja.

— Margaret? — ele resmungou. A mulher fitou-o e suspirou.

— Geordie, está me ofendendo. Eu jamais teria sucesso sem a sua ajuda e devoção. Acha mesmo que eu poderia recompensar isso com um copo de veneno?

Geordie voltou a atenção para a cerveja. Ilsa considerou duas hipóteses. Ou ele acreditava no poder de sua atração, ou era um imbecil. Em qualquer um dos casos, o camarada não cogitava da possibilidade de Margaret executá-lo.

— Alice se parece muito com a mãe — Margaret comentou, deu um passo na direção da garota e recuou quando Finlay começou a choramingar.

— O que há de errado com esse garoto?

Finlay aquietou-se assim que Margaret deu um passo atrás.

— Tenho a impressão de que ele não gosta da senhora.

— Não seja ridícula. Ele não chorou quando foi levado do jardim.

— Chorou, sim — Alice desmentiu-a, de cenho franzido —, mas Geordie o amordaçou. O malvado quase matou meu irmão.

— Cale a boca, menina, ou eu me encarregarei de fazê-lo — Geordie grunhiu. — Não tenho de tolerar descaramentos da filha bastarda de urna meretriz.

Margaret empalideceu.

— Vamos com calma, Geordie — Ilsa resolveu intervir. — Não deveria ofender lady Anabelle.

— O que a senhora tem a ver com isso? A falecida não era nada sua.

— Menos do que nada. Contudo lady Anabelle significava alguma coisa para Margaret. Não é verdade, Amor Precioso?

— A senhora se acha muito inteligente, não é verdade, Ilsa Cameron? Prove, se for capaz.

— Edmund o fará em breve. Ele e meus irmãos descobrirão o que for necessário. A verdade está em Muirladen, não é, Margaret Campbell? Por isso, há pouco mais de um ano, Edmund seguiu até lá. E também por isso, a senhora mandou atacá-lo.

— E mais uma vez, Edmund nada encontrará.

— Ledo engano. A senhora com certeza não deve ter matado todos os que sabem da verdade. Edmund não se casará com a senhora, mesmo que ficar viúvo. Tê-se por muito feliz se ele não a caçar como se faz com um cão raivoso.

Margaret avançou sobre Ilsa. Finlay recomeçou a chorar e a mulher recuou.

— Qual o truque que está usando com esse pirralho? — Margaret irritou-se.

Embora espantada pelo comportamento de Finlay, Ilsa afastou alguns fios de cabelos da testa do filho.

— Eu não fiz nada. Ele apenas não gosta da senhora.

— Hum, logo ele ficará quieto — Margaret murmurou e tomou mais um gole de vinho. — Desejo apenas falar com Edmund. Ele precisa acreditar que só ouviu mentiras a meu respeito. Estávamos no altar e a senhora estragou tudo. Ele viu concretizadas em mim suas aspirações a respeito de uma esposa.

— Ah, quanta estupidez!

Margaret, com o rosto crispado pelo ódio, voltou-se para Geordie, que não conteve uma risada. Ilsa espantou-se pelo pouco caso que ele dava à situação. Na certa, Geordie considerava a si mesmo o elemento mais importante daquela sociedade. Além disso, devia imaginar-se seguro de que somente ele poderia ajudar Margaret e que estaria a salvo por tudo o que sabia a respeito da amante.

Com toda certeza, aquelas não eram opiniões partilhadas por Margaret Campbell.

— A senhora se acha a mulher certa para Edmund, não é?

— Margaret voltou sua fúria de novo para Ilsa. — Ah, com esses seus horríveis cabelos ruivos e magra como um esqueleto? Além de todos aqueles malditos irmãos idiotas de cabeça vermelha?

— Exatamente, Amor Precioso. Será melhor não esquecer da existência de meus irmãos na elaboração de seus planos macabros. Além deles, tenho muitos primos que também não descansarão enquanto não encontrarem quem matou a mim e a meus filhos, e não a levarem à sepultura. Eles serão implacáveis em sua caçada.

— Margaret?

Ilsa virou-se para Geordie, pensando que ele pretendia dar seu parecer sobre o assunto. Extremamente pálido, o homem suava em bicas. Os olhos esbugalhados eram de quem entendia ter sido atraiçoado.

— Sugiro que o senhor se apresse e esvazie o estômago repetidas vezes — Ilsa avisou-o.

— Sua rameira imunda! — Geordie queixou-se com a voz rouca por caIlsa da dor e tentou levantar-se.

— Essa é a paga por ter-me enganado — Margaret sentenciou.

— Enganá-la? — Geordie conseguiu ficar em pé, cambaleou para a direita, bateu na parede e deslizou até sentar-se no chão.

— Nós éramos amantes. A senhora me atraiu para a sua cama e eu me deixei seduzir como um tolo.

— Um horror, nem quero me lembrar. — Margaret estremeceu. — O senhor não queria me ajudar. Eu tive de fazer isso para vencer sua hesitação. Fui obrigada a tomar uma medida drástica para castigar Edmund MacEnroy pela morte de Anabelle. Além do mais, considere o veneno um ato de bondade.

— Bondade?

— Claro. O senhor sofrerá menos do que se fosse enforcado pela morte de Ilsa e das crianças.

— A se... senhora en... enlouqueceu.

— Agora que o senhor percebeu? — Ilsa admirou-se. — Será que nunca imaginou o porquê dessa ânsia de querer matar Edmund? Margaret nem mesmo era parente de Anabelle.

— Ela dizia que a amava como irmã.

— Elas foram amantes, Geordie, e durante muitos anos. Margaret era o Amor Precioso de Anabelle. Essa demente culpa Edmund pela morte de Anabelle, mas foi ela mesma quem deu a Anabelle a droga que a matou. O senhor encomendou a alma ao diabo por nada.

— E tudo isso foi planejado por essa maldita — Geordie sussurrava, arfando. — Cuidado, Ilsa... ela pegou minha espada.

Geordie tentou em vão agarrar Margaret. Caiu para o lado, encolhido e gemendo como uma criança. A morte estava próxima. Ilsa observou Margaret tirar a lâmina da bainha, e a expressão da assassina deu-lhe a certeza de que teria de agir depressa.

Nanty deixou a estrebaria ao lado de Tom. Pensou em como explicar para Ilsa o que acabava de descobrir. Um tumulto nos portões chamou-lhe a atenção. Os homens gritaram que o sol já se escondera, mas em seguida amontoaram-se para escancarar a entrada. Edmund entrou a galope, seguido por Tait, Sigimor e outro muito parecido com ele, e um quarto cavaleiro também ruivo.

— Voltaram antes do planejado — Nanty comentou, enquanto Edmund desmontava. — Descobriu alguma coisa?

— Sim. — Edmund apresentou Somerled e Liam a Nanty. Franziu a testa ao ver um pequeno grupo de mulheres que passavam pelos portões. — Nanty, lembra-se de Payton, primo de Gillyanne?

— Ah, sim — Nanty entendeu a sugestão ao fitar Liam e observar as mulheres embasbacadas diante do jovem Cameron.

— Esse é um pouco pior. — Ele se virou para as recém-chegadas. - Senhoras, em que podemos ajudá-las?

As seis murmuram desculpas variadas como visitar Glenda ou algum parente e sumiram castelo adentro.

— Edmund, encontrei a serva... — Nanty parou de falar quando uma criada aproximou-se com uma travessa cheia de canecos de cerveja espumante. Ela serviu a todos, sem deixar de fitar. — Existem algumas vantagens de se ter Liam por perto.

Nanty tomou um bom gole e observou a carranca de Sigimor dirigida ao primo.

— Nanty, encontrou a moça... morta? — Edmund deduziu.

— Isso mesmo. E com a garganta cortada. Acabo de vir do local onde o corpo foi achado. Ou melhor, da igreja onde a enterramos. Foi assassinada ou porque sabia demais ou para desviar nossa atenção.

— Aposto na primeira opção. Margaret Campbell é o Amor Precioso.

— Senhor! Essa criada tinha vindo com ela. E ainda há uma outra, acho que se chama Lucy. Então Margaret arquitetou tudo isso?

— Difícil de acreditar, não é? — Edmund contou a Nanty tudo o que descobrira sobre a mulher com quem estivera a ponto de casar-se.

— Ela enganou a todos nós e até mesmo a Gillyanne.

— Gillyanne tentou prevenir-me, mesmo sem entender direito por que Margaret a perturbava. Se eu tivesse me casado com ela, não teria vida longa.

— Papai! Papai!

Odo vinha correndo dos fundos do castelo, onde ficavam os jardins. Gail, Fraser, Glenda e Jenny saíram apressadas pela porta da frente, ao mesmo tempo que Odo abraçava as pernas do pai. Gail e as duas mais velhas saudaram Liam apenas com cortesia. Jenny arregalou os olhos e ficou boquiaberta. Edmund compreendeu que não se tratava de uma recepção de boas-vindas.

— O que houve com Ilsa? — Arrepiou-se. Gail explicou o que acontecera no jardim.

— E ela foi sozinha?

— Sim, como eles mandaram que fizesse — Glenda desculpou-se. — O tempo era curto e não encontramos nenhum plano que não pusesse as crianças em risco ainda maior. Lady Ilsa cumpriu as ordens deles. E disse também que poderíamos mandar alguém mais tarde, pois ela distrairia Geordie e a mulher.

Edmund tratou de apagar o desgosto de ter sido traído por seu homem de confiança.

— Para onde ela foi?

— Ela não deixou o mapa, para que não pudéssemos seguí-la — Gail lamentou.

— Então Ilsa está sozinha com Geordie e Margaret.

— Margaret! — Fraser gritou, surpresa.

— Isso mesmo, Margaret — Edmund afirmou. — Explicarei tudo mais tarde. Agora teremos de dar um jeito de encontrar minha esposa. Ah, que tolice ela cometeu!

— Papai! Eu sei onde ela está. — Odo ergueu a cabeça para fitar Edmund, antes de encarar Fraser com receio. — Eu a segui.

— Para onde é que sua mãe foi, meu rapaz? — Edmund acariciou-lhe os cabelos.

— Até aquela casa pequenina onde o senhor ficou preso embaixo da cama.

— Seguiu-a até lá e voltou tão depressa?

— Sim, papai. Eu corri bastante na volta.

Edmund agachou-se na frente de Odo e abraçou-o, comovido. Depois segurou-o pelos ombros.

— Diga-me. Havia algum homem do lado de fora, como os guardas que temos aqui?

— Não, papai. Nenhum. Mamãe foi direto para a cabana. A mulher apareceu na porta e mamãe entrou. Era a mulher com quem o senhor ia se casar, antes da mamãe chegar. Por que ela quer machucar mamãe, Alice e os gêmeos? Será porque o senhor escolheu mamãe, e não ela?

— Alguma coisa parecida, meu corajoso rapaz. Se quiser, conversaremos mais tarde, depois de que eu trouxer sua mãe e seus irmãos para casa. — Edmund beijou Odo no rosto e deixou-o perto de Fraser. — Foi errado sair sozinho, filho, e também falaremos sobre isso. Mesmo assim, agiu muito bem, meu nobre cavaleiro. Gail, tem certeza de que se tratava de Geordie?

— Sim, milorde, apesar de estar mascarado. Conheci a voz e a compleição física. Ilsa havia seguido Geordie antes, quando ele saiu de Clachthrom. Ele foi até a cabana para encontrar-se com aquela mulher, na certa a fim de arquitetar o planos para seqüestrar as crianças. Ilsa estava a pé e não se apressou em voltar, pensando que se tratava de um encontro amoroso. Ah, Ilsa recriminou-se tanto por isso!

— Jesus amado, será que ninguém desta família consegue ficar onde ordenamos que fiquem? — Nanty exasperou-se. — Saí por algumas horas e todos se espalham por aí sozinhos e desprotegidos!

— O que nos faz pensar que o corpo da moça foi deixado ali de propósito. Era uma maneira de afastá-lo de Clachthrom, Nanty.

— Ela foi morta provavelmente no dia em que desapareceu ou logo depois. — Nanty estremeceu. — Não acredito que alguém fosse carregá-la naquele estado de putrefação.

— Correto. Bem, mãos à obra — declarou Edmund. — Precisamos de cavalos descansados.

— Irei buscá-los. — Nanty e Tom recolheram os animais que haviam trazido Edmund e os Cameron.

— Se quiser educar esse garoto fora daqui, terei o maior orgulho em apadrinhá-lo. — Sigimor observou Odo afastar-se com as mulheres. — Não sou favorável a deixar os meninos longe de casa a vida inteira. Mas um pouco de treinamento fora faz bem a eles.

— Sigimor, por acaso não está nem um pouco preocupado com Ilsa?

— Muito mais de que "um pouco". Por isso procuro mudar de assunto. Ajuda a manter o sangue frio que, nesses casos, é fator imprescindível. Nervosos, não pensamos com clareza.

— E quando raciocinamos — Somerled interveio —, podemos lembrar-nos de que a nossa Ilsa não é nenhuma jovem indefesa e tímida, para quem a faca só serve para comer. Ela é uma Cameron. E não permitirá que a matem ou encostem nas crianças, sem derramar sangue.

— Geordie é grandalhão e poderá facilmente derrotar Ilsa — Edmund afirmou.

— O senhor também é, e ela o derrubou com apenas um soco — Tait lembrou-o.

— Ilsa é muito inteligente. Passou a vida toda lidando com homens mais fortes e bem maiores do que ela — Somerled salientou. — Ou acha que ílsa sobreviveu a todos nós sorrindo com timidez? Não duvido que nossa irmã esteja em perigo, mas ela sairá vencedora dessa contenda. Posso até afirmar que Ilsa foi até lá armada, que arquitetou planos durante o trajeto e que estará atenta ao menor sinal de vulnerabilidade dos seqüestradores.

— O que acontecerá então? — Edmund falou para si mesmo.

— Tudo o que eles enxergam é uma mulher frágil que poderia ser afastada com um vento mais forte.

Edmund teve de dar razão aos Cameron e sua inquietação cedeu um pouco. O raciocínio lógico abriu um leque de esperanças, Ilsa era delicada, esguia e forte. Sentira muitas vezes a força daquele corpo delgado. Ela era inteligente e conhecia a necessidade de ter cabeça fria e mão firme. O amor pelas crianças e a importância de mantê-las em segurança lhe dariam toda energia que fosse preciso para vencer a batalha. Se Geordie e Margaret cometessem algum engano, por menor que fosse, haveria uma boa chance de Ilsa derrotar a morte mais uma vez.

Capítulo XX

—A senhora acaba de cometer um grave erro. — Ilsa, de costas, empurrou as crianças, prensando-as delicadamente na parede.

— É mesmo? — Margaret fitou a espada que segurava e sorriu. — E qual seria ele?

— A senhora matou a única pessoa que poderia me ameaçar.

— Por acaso esta bela arma não é uma ameaça?

— Não em suas mãos.

— Eu já a usei antes, sua tola. Entretanto não gostaria de matar Alice. Ela se parece demais com Anabelle. É como se Anabelle revivesse em sua filha.

— Deus que me perdoe. Anabelle era perturbada e perversa. Ela usava as pessoas, como também a usou, Amor Precioso.

— A senhora não conheceu Anabelle e jamais poderia entendê-la. Os homens, uns porcos todos eles, pensaram que a haviam derrotado. Mas ela se ergueu, vitoriosa. Ela os fez rastejar e expôs a fraqueza imunda deles para a humanidade. Anabelle usou-os um a um, mas era a mim que amava. — Margaret suspirou. — Se fosse viável, eu pouparia a menina e a criaria como se fosse minha. Mas isso é impossível. Todos terão de morrer, para que a minha vingança contra Edmund seja completa.

— Já que matou Geordie e Lucy, como pretende explicar nossas mortes?

— Muito simples. Depois de matá-la, Geordie se envenenou, movido pelo remorso. Hum, talvez eu possa deixar uma pequena carta onde ele confessa tudo. Ah, também a morte de Lucy. Não devo me esquecer disso.

— Claro. Ocorre-me, entretanto, que a senhora não deve imaginar que eu possa ter algumas objeções aos seus planos. Ou espera que eu levante os cabelos para que a senhora não erre o golpe?

Ilsa viu o ódio crescente de Margaret e teve certeza de que seu plano estava funcionando.

Por acaso esperava que assim não fosse?

Sua intenção era enfurecer Margaret a ponto de fazê-la agir às cegas com a ânsia de matar. Ilsa correria para a porta e atrairia Margaret para fora. As crianças ficariam a salvo da assassina. Na clareira, Ilsa poderia Usar seus punhais para lutar.

Como pensara que a artimanha poderia não dar certo?

— Ainda não entendeu que a sua mísera vida está em minhas mãos? — Margaret sibilou.

— Vejo que perdeu o juízo há muito tempo. Não lhe tenho nenhum receio. A senhora não passa de uma prostituta assassina, da mesma forma que a sua amante, Anabelle.

A fúria de Margaret cresceu inesperadamente e Ilsa disparou porta afora, com a outra atrás de si, de espada em punho, praguejando. Virou-se ao escutar Margaret tropeçar, mas a louca equilibrou-se depressa, sem largar a arma. Ilsa enfiou a mão na abertura da saia e pegou o punhal que escondera ali. Embora não pretendesse matar Margaret, estaria pronta para fazê-lo, se fosse necessário.

Edmund quis invadir a clareira, mas foi puxado para trás por Sigimor.

— Margaret vai matá-la!

— Se for até lá agora, acabará por distrair Ilsa e poderá causar-lhe a morte.

— Onde estão Geordie e Lucy?

— Fugiram ou morreram. Se apresentassem condições, estariam pelo menos observando a luta. Se Geordie estivesse por perto ou vivo, Margaret não correria atrás de Ilsa com uma espada.

— Tem razão, Sigimor. Então meus filhos devem estar sozinhos na cabana.

— Hum, faz sentido. Por isso Ilsa atraiu Margaret para fora. Para lutar com as próprias armas, sem medo de ferir as crianças. — Sigimor espiou para os fundos da cabana. — O senhor merece congratulações por seus filhos.

Alice vinha saindo pela porta dos fundos e arrastava um cobertor sobre o qual repousavam os gêmeos. Com grande dificuldade, tropeçava a cada passo e puxava a maca improvisada como podia, com determinação estampada no rosto angelical.

— Vamos — Sigimor ordenou. — Poderemos dar a volta e entrar por trás.

Após um último olhar para a esposa, Edmund seguiu os outros. Sua vontade era avançar sobre Margaret, mas resolveu aceitar a decisão dos Cameron. Eles conheciam Ilsa. Conformou-se ao pensar que pelo menos ajudaria os filhos.

Quando Edmund alcançou Alice, a menina chorava baixinho e estava muito arranhada de tanto cair. Mas continuava lutando para afastar os irmãos da cabana. Arregalou os olhos ao ver o pai e os outros, porém obedeceu ao sinal para calar-se. Edmund pegou-a no colo, enquanto Sigimor procurava ferimentos nos gêmeos.

— Papai, eles queriam machucar meus irmãos — Alice se queixou em voz baixa.

— Eu tenho uma filha muito corajosa que os salvou — Edmund cochichou.

— Odo disse que temos de cuidar uns dos outros. Liam saiu da cabana e abaixou-se ao lado deles.

— Restou somente Margaret.

— Parece que Geordie quebrou alguma coisa de Lucy — a menina contou. — Mamãe cobriu meus olhos e eu não vi o que era.

— E Geordie? — Edmund quis saber.

— Lembra quando o senhor contou que mamãe estava doente por ter tomado um vinho ruim? — Alice orgulhou-se de pode explicar. — Então. Acho que Geordie tomou uma cerveja que também não era boa. — Olhou para a frente da cabana. — O senhor vai ajudar a mamãe?

— Vou, minha querida.

— Milady não gostaria que eu limpasse essas pequenas feridas com um pano e, hum... com um pouco de água? — Liam perguntou.

Alice soltou-se do pai, sentou-se no cobertor e fitou Liam.

— Claro, sir. Estou muito suja e não gosto nada disso.

Edmund, Sigimor, Somerled e Tait rodearam a habitação tosca até enxergar Margaret e Ilsa. Edmund observou a esposa e duvidou que alguma coisa no mundo pudesse distraí-la. Viu nela a concentração de um guerreiro, o olhar atento para o perigo e para uma oportunidade de atacar. Sigimor puxou o punhal, e Edmund acalmou-se um pouco. Surpreendeu-o a maneira como passara a confiar nos Cameron. Não teve a menor dúvida de que Sigimor não hesitaria em matar para defender a vida de Ilsa.

— Margaret, largue a espada — Ilsa disse. — Não quero matá-la.

Margaret deu uma gargalhada.

— E como pretende matar-me? Afogando-me no seu sangue? Sou eu quem está com a espada.

Ilsa puxou o punhal.

— Eu não vim desarmada. Posso enfiar esta lâmina no fundo do seu coração, antes que faça um movimento completo com a espada. — Ilsa notou o olhar de incerteza de Margaret. — Largue a arma. Não será enforcada por isso — prometeu, com esperança de que Edmund concordasse. — Nós a levaremos a seu pai e ele a protegerá.

— Meu pai? — Dessa vez o riso foi amargo. — Ele nunca me protegeu, nem mesmo do irmão, de meus primos ou de seus amigos bêbados!

Ilsa considerou a infelicidade de haver tocado no nome de sir Campbell e entendeu a origem da loucura de Margaret. Apesar de lamentar sinceramente a infância e a juventude difíceis que Margaret teria enfrentado, não hesitaria em matá-la se a outra a pressionasse.

— Haverei de vingar-me! Edmund tirou Anabelle de mim, e eu tirarei a bruxa ruiva dele!

— Foi a senhora quem deu a Anabelle a poção que a matou.

— Edmund a engravidou e não aceitou o filho! Ela ficaria desonrada!

— Anabelle estava grávida de outro homem. E se estava envergonhada, deveria pensar antes de tornar-se uma meretriz.

— Não diga isso! A senhora não a conheceu. Ela era uma guerreira. Mostrava aos homens as fraquezas e as idiotices deles. Fazia o mais pio dos homens desejá-la. Mostrava-lhe que ele não era melhor de que os animais.

— Acha que Anabelle foi uma batalhadora só porque excitava qualquer um? Não é preciso ser muito perita para conseguir isso. Os homens ficam estimulados com um simples sonho fugaz. E se estão famintos, poderão facilmente relacionar-se até com uma mulher horrorosa. É só fechar os olhos. Não enxergo nenhuma vitória nas atitudes de Anabelle. Ela só contava mentiras, talvez até para si mesma.

— Nada disso! Ela os fazia passar vergonha, e por isso está morta!

Margaret deu um golpe. Ilsa saiu do caminho e passou uma rasteira na oponente. Margaret deixou a espada cair, e as duas se abaixaram para pegá-la. Margaret, apesar da pouca habilidade como espadachim, começou a lutar como uma desvairada. Ilsa enfrentou uma adversária difícil, mas em minutos imobilizou Margaret no chão. Com o canto dos olhos, viu uma cabeça ruiva perto da cabana. Não estava mais sozinha.

— Margaret, sabe que eu poderia matá-la. Mas também posso dar-lhe uma oportunidade para viver, embora confinada em um convento ou coisa parecida. Mesmo assim, será melhor do que morrer. Aceita a rendição?

— Aceito.

Ilsa endireitou-se devagar, sem tirar os olhos de Margaret. Para quem envenenara o parceiro, lady Campbell era pouco confiável. Puxou o segundo punhal da manga, pois deixara cair o primeiro no furor da batalha.

Ilsa recuou e Margaret ficou em pé, armada com uma adaga que tirara da saia. Ilsa praguejou e atingiu com seu punhal a mão da assassina. Margaret gritou e soltou a arma. Ilsa deu-lhe um soco no queixo e sacudiu a mão para aliviar o ardor, enquanto observava Margaret desabar no chão.

Certificou-se de que a mulher estava inconsciente e virou-se para buscar os filhos. Os irmãos e Edmund apareceram à sua frente, mas Ilsa escutou um movimento muito leve às suas costas. Entendeu que errara. Deveria ter tirado a adaga do alcance de Margaret. Naquela altura, não havia mais alternativas. Sua posição, entre os homens e Margaret, era um obstáculo para que eles a ajudassem. Deu um suspiro profundo, voltou-se e atirou o punhal.

Em pé, ainda com a arma na mão, Margaret fitava a lâmina enterrada em seu peito. Devagar, dobrou os joelhos. Ilsa correu até ela, porém Margaret já caía de costas. Ilsa viu a névoa do fim iminente.

— Eu lhe disse que poderia matá-la. Por que não acreditou em mim?

— Eu... acreditei — Margaret sussurrou.

Ilsa abaixou-se e fechou-lhe os olhos sem vida. Angustiou-a pensar que fora escolhida como carrasca. Edmund aproximou-se e tomou-a nos braços. Ilsa aconchegou-se nele, sob os olhares de Sigimor, Somerled e Tait. Alguns segundos depois, sentiu alguém abraçar-lhe as pernas e sorriu para Alice. Liam e Nanty vinham chegando com os gêmeos.

— Como me encontrou? — Ilsa perguntou a Edmund e levantou Alice no colo.

— Odo a seguiu. — Edmund ficou em frente à filha, para que a menina não visse os gêmeos Cameron carregarem o corpo de Margaret para a cabana.

Agarrada no pescoço de Ilsa, Alice não parecia muito perturbada. Ilsa rezou para que a aventura trágica não deixasse muitas cicatrizes na mente infantil. Naquele momento, notou as arranhaduras nos braços e nas pernas da criança. Olhou com mais atenção e notou que alguém já as havia tratado.

— O que foi, minha querida?

— Ela é uma mocinha muito corajosa e inteligente. — Edmund sorriu e contou o que a garota fizera.

— Mas que coisa maravilhosa! — Ilsa beijou a testa de Alice.

— Podemos ir para casa? — a garota pediu.

— Tait, Liam e eu podemos levá-las de volta a Clachthrom — Nanty ofereceu-se.

Edmund considerou que, pelos crimes cometidos, Geordie e Lucy deveriam ser enterrados na floresta. Porém Margaret teria de ser levada de volta à casa da prima, a quem ele explicaria o que acontecera. Inspirou fundo pela dificuldade da tarefa e beijou as duas no rosto.

— Obrigado. Tenho algumas coisas para fazer aqui.

— Edmund — Ilsa começou. — Margaret...

— Soube tudo sobre ela em Muirladen. Por isso voltamos para cá antes do previsto. Depois eu lhe contarei o que houve.

Edmund beijou novamente a esposa e foi até a cabana onde estavam Sigimor e Somerled.

Na volta a Clachthrom, Ilsa montou na frente de Liam. com Cearnach nos braços. Nanty levou Alice, e Tait amarrou Finlay de encontro ao peito. A exaustão que Ilsa experimentava não era somente física. O sangue que derramara com suas mãos, por justiça ou não, dificilmente seria esquecido.

— Não havia escolha, Ilsa — Liam adivinhou-lhe os pensamentos. — De uma certa maneira, ela a provocou, sabendo o que aconteceria.

— Foram mais ou menos essas suas últimas palavras. Eu terei de acreditar nisso. — Ilsa suspirou fundo. — Margaret estava totalmente louca. Não houve meios de fazê-la entender como tinha se enganado a respeito de quem havia sido Anabelle.

— Quem somos nós para saber o que se passa na mente humana?

Edmund deixou o quarto de banho, que ficava atrás da cozinha, e foi para seus aposentos. Apesar de o triunfo sobrepujar a tragédia naquele dia, não teve certeza se teria forças para fazer amor com Ilsa.

O encontro com a parenta de Margaret fora mais fácil do que o esperado. A mulher assegurara-lhe de que não haveria pedidos de vingança. Margaret seria enterrada sem alarde e tudo seria esquecido.

Edmund estranhou o fato de a mulher nem ter-se espantado com o relato da loucura da prima. Talvez até sir Campbell suspeitasse da insanidade da filha. Naquele caso, o homem jamais deveria ter pensado em casá-la com quem quer que fosse. Resolveu que, no futuro, seria mais cuidadoso nos encontros com ele. E, em virtude da tragédia, esperava que eles fossem bastante escassos.

Os últimos acontecimentos haviam trazido uma revelação para Edmund: o amor por sua esposa. A suspeita, que se iniciara quando as lembranças vieram à tona em Muirladen, haviam se confirmado ao ver Ilsa sob a ameaça da espada de Margaret.

Porém não tinha mais certeza do amor que Ilsa lhe dedicara no passado. Lembrava-se do sofrimento que via em seu olhar toda vez que ofendia aquele amor. Mesmo que os atos pudessem ter sido inconscientes, os danos existiam. Nada lhe garantia que houvesse uma reparação possível. Apavorava-o a idéia de que pudesse ter matado o sentimento que se tomara mais importante do que o ar que respirava.

Entrou no quarto e decidiu que o mais certo seria cortejar a esposa. Daria o melhor de si para isso, mesmo reconhecendo não ser muito versado naquela habilidade. Naquele período de incertezas, calculou a impropriedade de começar declarando seu amor e seu desejo. Teria de ir a passos lentos, mostrar que confiava em Ilsa e, em troca, ganhar-lhe a confiança.

Edmund tirou as roupas, entrou debaixo dos lençóis e abraçou Ilsa.

— Edmund? — ela murmurou e virou-se. Sonolenta, beijou-lhe o queixo.

— Sim, desculpe-me se a acordei. — Ele deu-se conta de que não estava tão exausto quanto imaginara.

Ilsa aninhou-se e acariciou-lhe o peito.

— Houve algum problema quando foi levar o corpo de Margaret para a prima?

— Não. — Edmund afagou-lhe as costas e sorriu ao senti-la colar-se nele com murmúrios de prazer. — A mulher nem pareceu surpreender-se com os relatos que fiz.

— A família conhecia sua loucura?

— Creio que sim, mas isso não importa.

— Acho que importa, sim. Três pessoas foram assassinadas e pelo menos uma delas era inocente. E muitas sofreram atentados.

— Margaret também pode ter matado lady Ogilvey. — Edmund contou-lhe o que soubera em Muirladen, sem interromper as carícias.

— Meu Deus. Como tudo vinha acontecendo há tanto tempo, sem que ninguém se desse conta?

Ilsa admirou-se da paixão que começava a incendiá-la, apesar do horror do relato. O calor do corpo do marido e a perícia de seus dedos ajudavam a mitigar o frio que lhe invadia os ossos. Um nos braços do outro, encontravam a vida. Melhor prova disso era paixão que compartilhavam.

— No futuro, eu não confiaria mais em Lesley Campbell — Ilsa afirmou e gemeu de prazer ao senti-lo lamber o mamilo sobre o tecido diáfano da camisola.

— Eu já havia pensado nisso. — Edmund despiu Ilsa e deitou-se sobre ela. — Estive fora por uma semana.

— Pareceu-me um século. — Ela beijou-lhe o pescoço.

— Senti muito a sua falta, principalmente à noite.

— Meus irmãos não foram uma boa companhia? — Ilsa caçoou, enfiou a mão por baixo do corpo do marido para acariciá-lo e adorou os grunhidos de prazer.

— Nem um pouco. — Edmund beijou-lhe a pele suave entre os seios. — Também não tinham esse cheiro tão gostoso.

Ilsa sufocou o riso. Edmund começava a sugar-lhe o mamilo. Ela agarrou os cabelos do marido, trêmula de ansiedade.

Pelo menos naquele ponto, marido e mulher combinavam, Ilsa refletiu, não sem certa amargura.

O amor tornou-se feroz e selvagem. Ilsa e Edmund deram livre vazão ao desejo contido havia tantos dias. As peripécias eróticas não foram prolongadas e nem precisariam ser. Assim que Edmund a penetrou, Ilsa teve certeza do êxtase que se aproximava. Satisfeita, agarrou-se no marido, que alcançou o clímax em seguida.

Depois de um longo momento, Edmund deslizou para o lado e puxou-a junto.

— Agora estou literalmente extenuado — ele murmurou, acariciando-lhe os cabelos desalinhados.

— Meus irmãos também não podiam cansá-lo? — Ilsa indagou, sonolenta,

— Seus irmãos são capazes de exaurir um santo. Levei um susto quando entrei em Dubheidland. Nunca tinha visto tantas pessoas ruivas. Era um vermelhidão capaz de cegar. — Edmund sorriu ao ouvi-la dar uma risadinha marota. — No começo, não me receberam com muito entusiasmo, mas Sigimor tratou de explicar tudo.

— Oh, Senhor!

— Alguns Cameron passaram a aceitar-me, enquanto outros esperavam que eu começasse a babar. — Edmund beijou-lhe o pescoço e fechou os olhos. — Acabou, Ilsa.

— Um triste fim, apesar do alívio.

— Agora poderemos viver nossas vidas, sem nos preocuparmos com sombras em cada canto. Teremos tempo para investir no nosso casamento.

Ilsa suspirou. O marido nada mais disse e, em segundos, começou a ressonar. A tensão foi abandonando-a. Pensara em como reagir diante de uma mudança de comportamento, depois de que Edmund recuperara a memória e da derrota do inimigo. Não entendia por que essa idéia a deixava inquieta.

O casamento deles não era perfeito, mas bem melhor de que a maioria. Tinham uma grande paixão em comum e aos poucos a afinidade se estendia a outros níveis. A família era grande e tinham muitos amigos. Dali para a frente, poderia aceitar a amizade do povo de Clachthrom, sem ter de suspeitar de ameaça ou traição. E, para sua surpresa, nem mesmo gostaria de saber quais eram os planos de Edmund para o futuro.

O que teria acontecido com seus sonhos e suas esperanças?, Ilsa perguntou-se. Teriam desaparecido no dia em que entrara na igreja e vira Edmund prestes a casar-se com outra? Teria o ódio e o rancor gerado um receio profundo que ela não reconhecera até aquele momento? Precisaria refletir muito antes de aceitar qualquer mudança. Mas sua intuição lhe dizia que Edmund não lhe concederia esse tempo.

Os homens eram todos iguais. Edmund estava mais tranquilo, e o inimigo, morto. Dali para a frente, ele voltaria as atenções para a esposa e o casamento. A mente masculina era simples demais. E prosaica.

Ilsa respirou fundo para acalmar-se. Era tarde, estava cansada e não era hora para lucubrações mentais. Assuntos tão importantes como seu matrimônio ou tão complicados como seus sentimentos teriam de ser avaliados com a cabeça fria do amanhecer.

Ilsa fechou os olhos e pôs a mão sobre a de Edmund que descansava em sua cintura. Sentiu tristeza ao lembrar-se da criança que lhes fora arrebatada. Edmund tornara-se um bom pai, e ela pretendia dar-lhe mais um filho, apesar da incerteza de seus desejos e de suas verdadeiras emoções.

Capítulo XXI

— Não posso entender por que estamos fazendo isso — Gail queixou-se. Ilsa ajudou Gail a subir no cavalo e, em seguida, montou em sua égua. Gail levava Finlay junto ao peito, seguro por uma espécie de tipóia, e Ilsa usava o mesmo sistema para carregar Cearnach. Ilsa decidira sair às escondidas, para que Edmund não viesse à sua procura.

— Eu já lhe disse, Edmund está me deixando louca — Ilsa afirmou e incitou a montaria para a frente.

— Ele está apenas empenhado em fazer-lhe a corte. — Gail seguiu-a. — Nesses dois dias, sir Edmund tem-se dedicado a isso com maestria.

— E para quê?

— Talvez milorde não a queira apenas como um cobertor de orelha.

— Ah! Nem consigo raciocinar com Edmund à minha volta o tempo inteiro.

— Eu achei que as atenções lhe agradassem e que essa fosse a maneira correta de um marido agir.

Gail se tornara mais confiante e decidida nos últimos tempos, Ilsa cismou. Alegrava-se em constatar que a moça se recuperava dos traumas sofridos. Mas no momento gostaria de contar com a Gail dócil e tímida de antes.

— É difícil explicar. Depois de eu ter aceitado a maneira como o meu casamento se desenrolava, Edmund quer mudar tudo, e isso me deixa nervosa.

— A senhora está com medo...

O primeiro impulso de Ilsa foi negar com veemência, mas depois desistiu.

— Pode ser, mas não sei por quê. Cada vez que começo a refletir no assunto, Edmund aparece para beijar-me, murmurar palavras doces no ouvido ou mesmo para trazer presentes.

— Ah, quanta crueldade e falta de consideração!

— Estou percebendo uma falta de simpatia de sua parte.

— Pode ser. Talvez eu não compreenda, pois não sou eu quem vive o problema. Contudo, se a senhora acha que deve afastar-se um pouco de seu marido, não vejo por que não faze-lo. Porém discordo em manter tanto segredo sobre o assunto. Por que não diz a sir Edmund que deseja visitar sua família e viaja com seus irmãos?

— Porque Edmund com certeza iria acompanhar-me. Aí eu teria de encontrar um motivo para ele não ir, para as crianças ficarem e para...

— Ah-ah. — Gail suspirou, tentando ser compreensiva. — Na verdade, talvez seja melhor assim. A senhora ainda não teve tempo para si mesma nem para fazer reflexões ou classificar desejos e sentimentos. Primeiro foi o belo presente de casamento: a tropa de filhos de sir Edmund. Seguiram-se as tentativas de assassinato. Ainda houve uma série de problemas criados pela perda de memória e desconfiança por parte dele. Acredito que alguns dias em um chalé com catorze irmãos e alguns primos de quebra seja o repouso ideal que a senhora está precisando.

— Quando começo a imaginar que finalmente me entendeu, a senhorita solta uma pedra sobre a minha cabeça — Ilsa murmurou, com vontade de rir. Não se podia ignorar o humor das palavras da amiga. — Não sei como explicar, mas eu preciso de um intervalo. Tenho certeza de que, a distância, poderei esclarecer minhas dúvidas.

— Se Sigimor não a fizer desistir de imediato dessas intenções, quando encontrarmos com ele.

— Não ignoro essa possibilidade. — Ilsa não queria pensar no acareamento com os Irmãos.

— Tia Fraser, por que mamãe foi embora? — Odo perguntou. Como explicar para uma criança a necessidade de Ilsa ausentar-se um pouco de Clachthrom e do marido?

— Garanto-lhe que não foi por causa dos filhos. Isso é assunto de mulher, meu rapaz. — Fraser ignorou o resfolego de Glenda, que se divertia em observá-los.

— Coisa de mulher? — Ivy repetiu e franziu a testa. — Não acredito. Acho que temos de conversar com papai.

— Concordo. — Odo anuiu com gestos de cabeça para reforçar sua opinião. — Ele deve saber para onde mamãe foi e o que ela pretende fazer. Na certa, mamãe contou-lhe tudo.

— Duvido um pouco — Fraser murmurou ao ver Alice, Aulay, Ewart, Gregor, Ivy e Odo saírem do dormitório.

— Vai deixá-los procurar o pai? — Glenda admirou-se. — Sir Edmund ainda deve estar dormindo.

— Ótimo. — Fraser sorriu diante da risada de Glenda.

— Não sei o que se passa na cabeça de lady Ilsa. Sir Edmund finalmente recobrou a memória e passa o tempo todo procurando agradar a esposa. E ela quer fugir. Onde está a lógica disso?

— Ilsa deve estar com medo, Glenda. Quando assinaram o contrato nupcial, lady Ilsa amava muito sir Edmund. Ao chegar a Clachthrom, o que ela encontrou? Desconfiança, ódio e uma maluca que tentou matá-la. Ilsa resistiu bravamente esse tempo todo, e então aconteceu aquele fim trágico. O abalo emocional foi grande. Mesmo sabendo que a culpa não é de sir Edmund, Ilsa deve estar angustiada pelo que aconteceu.

— Tem razão. Talvez seja melhor que os dois parem de pisar em ovos, um em relação ao outro. Assim poderão descarregar os sentimentos.

— Como assim?

— A senhora acha que sir Edmund ficará muito feliz com a decisão da esposa? — Glenda ergueu uma sobrancelha.

— Claro que não. E daí?

— Se Edmund enfrentar a esposa cuspindo fogo e orgulho ferido, Ilsa responderá à altura. E nessa troca de asperezas, acabarão dizendo algumas verdades. Com isso, cada um deles poderá enxergar os fatos com clareza, e o amor estará salvo.

— Para mim, isso é tão irracional quanto as desculpas de Ilsa.

— Vamos ver. Espere até ouvir os berros de milorde.

— Glenda, não sei como consegue divertir-se com coisas tão sérias.

— Papai, papai!

Edmund fez uma careta ao sentir a pequena mão batendo em seu rosto. Esticou o braço, mas não encontrou Ilsa. Abriu as pálpebras devagar. Fixou a vista e distinguiu seus seis filhos mais velhos ao redor da cama. Quando sorria, Odo tornava-se irresistível. Edmund preocupou-se diante da hipótese de algum pedido absurdo. Gregor esforçava-se para subir ao lado do pai.

— O castelo está em chamas? — Edmund esfregou os olhos, cansado.

Ficara acordado até tarde, conversando com os irmãos e o primo de Ilsa, que partiriam de madrugada. E quando viera para a cama, Ilsa o mantivera acordado por muito tempo. O que o agradara sobremaneira. Tratou de esquecer aqueles pensamentos por causa da reação imediata. Seria constrangedor explicar seu estado para eles. E, com certeza, Odo notaria a alteração. Sentou-se, recostado nos travesseiros.

— Não, papai, o castelo não está pegando fogo — Odo garantiu-lhe.

Edmund puxou as cobertas que Gregor arrancou ao subir na cama com seu corpo roliço e grunhiu quando o menino atirou-se sobre seu peito.

— Então por que me deram o prazer imenso de contar com esta visita tão cedo?

— Não é cedo, papai — Alice corrigiu-o. — É quase meio-dia.

— É mesmo? Bem, confesso que fui dormir muito tarde. Vamos ao que interessa. O que seis jovens tão inteligentes têm para me contar?

— Aonde é que a mamãe foi? — Odo perguntou.

— Não entendi.

— Aonde é que mamãe foi? — Odo repetiu devagar, quase soletrando as palavras.

— Deve estar executando alguma tarefa por aí.

— Odo, acho que ela não lhe disse nada — Ivy comentou. — Vai ver que mamãe não queria que ele soubesse sobre aquele assunto de mulher.

— Sobre o que estão falando? — Edmund imaginou que devia tratar-se de algum pesadelo provocado pelo consumo exagerado de cerveja na véspera.

— Mamãe foi embora e Fraser disse que isso era assunto de mulher — Odo respondeu. — Pensamos que o senhor soubesse do que se tratava e que ela tivesse lhe contado.

— Creio que o comportamento de mamãe não foi muito correio. — Ivy apertou os lábios rosados. — O que o senhor acha?

— Concordo. — Edmund levantou Gregor, beijou-lhe a face rechonchuda e deixou o garoto no chão. — Voltem para o dormitório. Preciso vestir-me e descobrir o que está acontecendo.

As crianças saíram e Edmund pulou da cama. Espantado pelo que ouvira, fez as abluções nem tão matinais e vestiu-se, inquieto. Os filhos supunham que Ilsa houvesse partido de Clachthrom. Fraser, indagada a respeito, não dera uma explicação plausível. Amarrou o gibão e correu até a ala das crianças.

O olhar de Glenda e de Fraser deixaram-no ainda mais apreensivo.

— Onde está Ilsa?

— Voltou para Dubheidland — Glenda respondeu.

— Não deveríamos contar para onde ela foi — Fraser recriminou Glenda.

— A "senhora" comprometeu-se a não falar. Se está lembrada, eu não prometi nada.

Edmund parou diante das duas mulheres que cerziam roupas, sentadas nas poltronas. Elas não se intimidaram com a desproporção da altura que ele imprimiu a propósito, o que o levou a considerar a desvantagem de estar rodeado por mulheres enérgicas.

— Ilsa voltou para Dubheidland? — Edmund repetiu, ainda sem acreditar no que acabara de ouvir.

— Sim, milorde — Fraser confirmou. — Ela deixou o castelo mais ou menos uma hora depois que os irmãos e aquele primo maravilhoso foram embora.

— Se Ilsa pretendia ir para Dubheidland, por que não foi com eles?

— Lady Ilsa não queria que eles descobrissem de imediato o seu destino.

— Se eles soubessem da intenção de milady e estivessem próximos daqui, poderiam trazê-la de volta, antes de continuar viagem.

Atônito, Edmund não podia distinguir nenhum motivo para Ilsa tê-lo abandonado. A noite passada, haviam passado horas fazendo amor. Depois Ilsa simplesmente saíra da cama e o deixara. Inacreditável. Nada mais desconexo.

— Não posso entender — Edmund murmurou e passou a mão nos cabelos.

— Muito menos eu, milorde — Fraser consolou-o. — Milady disse que precisava pensar, ficar um pouco sozinha e ordenar os pensamentos.

— Como é? Sozinha? Ordenar... Em Dubheidland? — Edmund deu uma gargalhada histérica.—Ao lado de uma centena de parentes? Nem mesmo um leproso conseguiria ficar isolado em Dubheidland!

— Nesse ponto, milorde tem razão. — Glenda fez uma careta ao comprovar os olhares faiscantes de Edmund e de Fraser. — Talvez o senhor devesse comer primeiro, milorde. Estou convencida de que um homem raciocina melhor de estômago cheio.

Fraser arregalou os olhos. Edmund saiu do dormitório pisando duro, com as seis crianças correndo atrás.

— Sir Edmund jamais vai compreender uma coisa dessas. Glenda deu risada.

Edmund reconheceu sentir-se um pouco melhor depois da refeição. Recostou-se na cadeira e fitou os seis filhos sentados com ele à mesa principal. Gregor e Ewart haviam comido mais de que os outros e todos permaneciam em silêncio, à espera de uma decisão. Infelizmente, ele mesmo não sabia qual seria a atitude mais apropriada nesse caso. Embora com o espírito mais alerta por haver comido, conforme Glenda afirmara, não seria capaz de dar-lhes uma resposta coerente.

— O senhor se comportou mal com ela, papai? — Alice foi a primeira a falar.

A paz terminara!

— Não, querida. Estou certo de não haver dado motivos para queixas. Não foi por isso que Ilsa foi embora.

— O senhor lhe deu flores — Odo conjeturou. — Talvez mamãe não goste delas.

— Odo, Ilsa passa muitas horas por dia no jardim. Impossível ela não amar as flores. — Edmund suspirou. — Isso para mim também não faz sentido. Fraser contou-lhe algo?

— Ela disse que não era por nossa causa. — Odo franziu a testa. — Se não foi por nós nem pelo senhor, então por que foi?

— Assunto de mulher — Alice filosofou.

Edmund calculou que os olhares de desdém de Aulay e Odo para a irmã eram similares aos que os homens lançavam para as mulheres quando não as entendiam. Se Ilsa estivesse presente, seria como ele a fitaria.

— Meus filhos, sei que talvez não compreendam tudo o que terei para lhes dizer. De qualquer modo, peco-lhes que escutem. Houve uma série de problemas entre mim e Ilsa. Algumas dificuldades no nosso casamento.

— Por que a sua memória estava estragada — Alice comentou com superioridade, antecipando-se aos irmãos.

— Não deixa de ser uma definição muito boa. Acontece o seguinte, crianças. Algumas vezes um casal não se entende muito bem. Daí podem surgir algum consentimento. E foi o que aconteceu conosco. Ilsa Voltou a Dubheidland para poder pensar com calma e chegar às conclusões certas.

— Papai, quer dizer então que vai deixar tudo como está?

— Odo indagou. — Se ela não entender alguma coisa, não seria melhor o senhor explicar-lhe? Às vezes os homens precisam passar sermão nas mulheres para que elas criem juízo.

— Esteve conversando com seu tio Sigimor, não foi, Odo?

— Edmund sorriu ao ver o pequeno concordar. — Apenas uma palavra de advertência, meu rapaz. Algumas jovens não gostam de sermões, principalmente se o pregador for homem.

— Mamãe vai voltar, não vai?

— Com certeza, porque eu pretendo ir buscá-la.

— Hoje mesmo? Vai trazê-la hoje?

— Não. Vou esperar, digamos... uns dois dias. Ilsa quer um tempo para refletir. Acredito que dois dias seja um bom prazo. Também não poderei viajar antes. Tenho vários assuntos para resolver. Encontros importantes e decisões que não podem mais ser adiados. Em seguida irei ao encontro de sua mãe para comprovar se ela conseguiu esclarecer as dúvidas.

— E se não?

— Ela voltará aqui, onde continuará as reflexões. Aqui é seu lar e onde terá de ficar.

Ah, como era bom ter aliados!, Edmund ponderou ao ver as crianças imitarem o olhar severo do pai.

— Ilsa, espero que tenha uma boa explicação para isso. — Sigimor ajudou a irmã desmontar e segurou Cearnach no colo.

Tait fez o mesmo com Gail e Finlay, depois entregou-lhe o bebê e levou os cavalos. Estava muito escuro e Ilsa quase se perdera no caminho. Felizmente Liam suspeitara de que estavam sendo seguidos e a encontrara. Ilsa procurou afastar a sensação de ser uma menina mal-comportada. Sentou-se perto de Sigimor à beira do fogo e agradeceu, sorrindo, quando Somerled serviu-lhe uma tigela com ensopado de coelho.

— Não sei se terei condições de dar-lhe alguma — admitiu Ilsa.

— Ilsa, abandonar o marido é um passo muito sério. Eu poderia apoiar a decisão se Edmund ainda fosse um desmemoriado agindo com rispidez. Talvez eu até a ajudasse a fugir. Mas não é esse o caso, não é verdade?

— Não. — Ilsa mastigava, para ter tempo de encontrar as palavras certas.

— Hum. Para falar a verdade e se não estou enganado, seu marido a vem cortejando de maneira até elogiável.

— Não nego. Mas por que um marido precisa fazer a corte para a esposa? Por acaso é uma atitude lógica?

— Sim e não. O marido tem de manter um clima de ternura para tornar a esposa feliz. Nesse caso em particular, Edmund seria até obrigado a mimá-la um pouco, pois desde que se casaram, o clima foi de tensão. Ele se lembrou de tudo e reconhece ter agido com rudeza excessiva. Acredito que queira desculpar-se pelas atitudes anteriores.

— Ah, sim. Edmund resolveu agradar-me depois de ter a memória de volta. Antes, eu podia ser a melhor esposa do mundo, e ele nem enxergava.

Sigimor fitou Somerled e Tait, que se mostravam tão confusos quanto ele. Com um aceno de cabeça, pediu ajuda a Liam, que sorria.

— Ilsa, do que está fugindo? — Liam perguntou.

— E o que o faz supor que eu esteja fugindo? — Ela franziu a testa ao perceber que estava a sós com Liam, ao pé do fogo. — Poltrões...

— Ah, são mesmo. Ilsa, eu sempre a tive na conta de uma jovem inteligente. Sabe muito bem que não poderá fugir para longe de seus problemas, por mais depressa que corra deles.

— Eu amo meu marido.

— Sei disso. Se não o amasse, não se deixaria seduzir. Ele teria sido escorraçado por Ilsa Cameron, debaixo de uma saraivada de impropérios.

— Que horror, Liam. Não sabia que eu era tão má assim. — Ilsa suspirou. — Na verdade, estou muito confusa. Sofri muito ao constatar que Edmund não se lembrava de mim. Então decidi aceitar o fato e recomeçar do zero. Durante esse tempo esforcei-me para fazer com que ele gostasse de mim como antes. Nada adiantou.

— Entendo. Edmund recuperou a memória e tudo voltou ao que era antes. Exceto a lembrança dos meses em que ele não lhe dava atenção.

— Isso poderia ser falta de coragem?

— Em assuntos do coração, quase sempre somos covardes. O amor pode deixar ferimentos que custam muito a sarar. As cicatrizem permanecem, o que nos leva a ter receios.

— Passei de amada amante a mentirosa e provável assassina. Depois voltei a ser apenas mentirosa. De repente, tomei-me outra vez a esposa de quem ele gostava.

— Uma grande confusão.

— Isso mesmo. Edmund foi para Dubheidland descobrir a verdade, achando que eu mentia um pouco. Nisso ele retornou, nosso inimigo foi derrotado e eu constatei o ressurgimento do homem que conheci há pouco mais de um ano. Eu precisava raciocinar sobre tudo isso.

— Entendo. Mas eu a aconselho a pensar depressa.

— Porque Sigimor me fará voltar, é isso?.

— Não, mas ele pode querer iniciar os discursos sobre os deveres das esposas e as regras que elas devem seguir. — Ambos riram. — Minha querida prima, pode ter certeza de que seu marido virá à sua procura bem antes dos famosos sermões.

Ilsa não concordou com essa assertiva. Edmund era um homem orgulhoso, e ela o abandonara sem nenhuma explicação. Não ficaria nem um pouco feliz de precisar explicar a ausência da esposa.

Depois de algum tempo, Ilsa MacEnroy e os Cameron empreenderam o trecho final da volta a Dubheidland.

Nada mais seria como antes, Ilsa cogitou. Apesar da distância e da perspectiva de regressar ao lar que ela amava, Edmund não lhe saía da cabeça. Quando entrou em sua cabana, estava cansada de tanto pensar nele.

— Chegamos, minha querida. — Sigimor largou a bagagem de Ilsa no piso da pequena sala. — Do jeito que a deixou. Mandarei trazer comida e cerveja.

Ilsa entregou Cearnach nas mãos de Gail, que se retirou para amamentar os gêmeos.

— Obrigada, Sigimor.

— Sei que Liam deve ter dito que eu a repreenderia, porém... — Sigimor inspirou fundo e passou a mão nos cabelos. — Ilsa, Edmund é um bom homem.

— Sei disso.

— Creio que foi um casamento acertado, e aquelas crianças a adoram.

Ilsa estremeceu. Era difícil não pensar em como sua partida devia tê-las feito sofrer. O remorso não era aplacado nem mesmo ao imaginar que, para elas, seria melhor se conseguisse ordenar as emoções emaranhadas.

Sigimor beijou-a no rosto.

— Faça como quiser. Mas não esqueça que o seu homem é um bom marido e que há seis crianças pequenas que a amam. Embora possa parecer injusto mencioná-las, creio que não deve tomar nenhuma decisão sem levá-las em conta.

— Tem razão, Sigimor.

— Pense bem e depressa, minha querida.

— Por quê?

— Porque seu marido não vai demorar a aparecer por aqui.

Sigimor acariciou-lhe o rosto e foi embora.

Mas que droga! Viera em busca de paz e tempo para refletir. Se Liam e Sigimor estivessem certos, não teria nenhuma das duas coisas.

Três dias depois, Edmund MacEnroy irrompeu no grande hall de Dubheidland, acompanhado de Nanty e Odo.

— Ora, o senhor demorou — Sigimor fez o comentário com tom de censura.

— Eu nem mesmo pensava em vir. — Edmund sentou-se, acomodou Odo a seu lado e serviu-se de um caneco de cerveja. — Tive de resolver alguns assuntos urgentes. — Edmund agradeceu ao rapaz que trouxe leite de cabra para Odo. — Qual o seu nome?

— Sou Fergus, o caçula. O senhor veio buscar nossa irmã, aquela jovem insensível e teimosa, para levá-la de volta a Clachthrom?

— Esteve falando mal dela, Sigimor? — Edmund indagou.

— Por acaso o senhor não fez o mesmo?

— Fez — Odo respondeu pelo pai. — Só que ele passava o tempo todo murmurando, e eu não o entendia muito bem. Glenda disse que poderia ser uma boa coisa se ele estivesse praguejando.

— Ah, sei. — Sigimor achou graça. — E por que veio até aqui, meu rapaz?

— Fui escolhido por meus irmãos para acompanhar nosso pai e impedir que ele cometa alguma tolice.

Os Cameron gargalharam e Edmund apenas suspirou ao ver a traição de Nanty, que ria com eles. Até mesmo Odo dava risada. Não houvera meios de convencer o filho de que não precisava do auxílio dele. E Edmund não tivera como deixá-lo em Clachthrom, diante de pedidos tão insistentes. As crianças não haviam se revoltado com a ausência de Ilsa, por confiarem que o pai a traria de volta. E Odo representava essa garantia.

— Foi difícil para eles, não foi? — Sigimor quis saber.

— As crianças têm sido pacientes. Tive de explicar-lhes algumas coisas. Fraser disse-lhes tratar-se de problemas femininos.

— Ilsa voltou para a cabana e Liam mantêm vigilância constante.

— Muita bondade da parte dele.

— Edmund, não me leve a mal. Não quero culpar nem um nem outro, mas Ilsa está perturbada. Eu mesmo não soube como aconselhá-la e tive de pedir a Liam para conversar com ela. Às vezes eu não a entendo. Mais tarde, Liam tentou explicar-me o que acontecia. Parece que foi um erro o senhor não cortejá-la quando sua memória ainda estava falha. Algo também como ser uma coisa, depois outra e outra. Acho que Ilsa não sabia o que na verdade o senhor era nem o que desejava ser.

— Nada mais confuso.

— Foi o que pensei. Parece que o senhor deveria agradá-la mesmo sem saber quem Ilsa era. Hum... não melhorou muito, não é?

— Não, mas não importa. Eu mesmo falarei com ela.

— Parece que o senhor escolheu uma boa hora para fazê-lo. — Sigimor apontou a porta do grande hall.

Gail entrava com Finlay no colo, seguida por Liam, que trazia Cearnach. Gail arregalou os olhos ao vê-lo, mas Odo agarrou-se em suas pernas e impediu-a de recuar. Edmund sorriu ao ver o garoto arrastá-la até a mesa.

— Bons olhos o vejam, milorde. — Gail permitiu que Edmund segurasse Finlay por um momento. — Vim trazer os meninos para visitarem os tios.

Edmund entregou Finlay a ela e pegou Cearnach no colo.

— Uma idéia excelente. Acho até que a visita deveria prolongar-se por, digamos, a noite inteira.

— Se milorde acha conveniente...

— Muito mais de que isso.

Gail suspirou e teve de concordar.

— Por que o trouxe junto? — Ela fitou Odo de viés.

— Eu vim para me certificar de que papai não cometeria nenhuma tolice — Odo repetiu a frase preparada e fez uma careta diante da risada de Gail. — Fui o escolhido.

— O que não me surpreende. Sir Edmund, não acredito que Ilsa pretenda ausentar-se por muito tempo.

— Isso é muito relativo. — Edmund deu de ombros. — Ela teve tempo para raciocinar em paz. Diante disso, é hora de conversarmos.

Edmund conjeturou que o sorriso de Gail não era muito animador. Apesar disso levantou-se e foi até a porta. Odo, Nanty, Tait, Sigimor e Liam apressaram-se em segui-lo. Durante muito tempo, Edmund fora um homem solitário, ensimesmado e rabugento. Com certeza, uma situação enterrada.

Caminhou até o chalé onde passara duas semanas maravilhosas ao lado de Ilsa, depois de ter assinado o contrato de casamento. Disse a si mesmo que deveria munir-se de calma, compreensão e ternura. Desde que chegara a Clachthrom, Ilsa enfrentara um problema atrás de outro. Era de esperar-se que estivesse aborrecida ou indecisa.

Edmund avistou a cabana e desistiu de convencer-se de que não era insensato, não causara prejuízos, que não fora insultado. Tudo era verdade. E seu maior receio era ter perdido a chance de recuperar a felicidade anterior, que havia sido tão efêmera. Aquilo azedou-lhe o humor.

Se Ilsa tivesse ficado em Clachthrom, poderiam ter resolvido a situação como adultos inteligentes que eram. Em vez disso, ele fora obrigado a deixar Clachthrom em uma época de muitos afazeres, vir a Dubheidland e enfrentar um exército de cabeças vermelhas. Nos dois castelos, todos sabiam que a esposa o abandonara. O que era vergonhoso. Ilsa nem ao menos se dera ao trabalho de incomodar-se com o fato. O orgulho masculino saíra arranhado naquela história. Ninguém o acusara formalmente, mas era fácil ver no rosto de todos a acusação pela fuga de Ilsa. Tivera de aturar uma boa dose de conselhos sobre um assunto delicado. Como lidar com esposas.

Ao aproximar-se da porta, Edmund constatou uma boa dose de irritação diante da ofensa que sofrera por parte de Ilsa. Ele a deixaria falar durante um certo tempo e depois a levaria para a cama. Em seguida regressariam a Clachthrom e não haveria mais necessidade daquela reivindicação inaceitável.

Onde já se viu isso? Tempo para refletir!

Isso posto, nem mesmo bateu na porta. Abriu-a e fitou a mulher que o fazia agir de maneira irracional. A expressão de pavor com que Ilsa o recebeu não deixou de agradá-lo. Se Ilsa estivesse amedrontada, ele não teria de perder tempo com palavreadas inúteis, iriam para a cama, ficariam exaustos e voltariam para casa.

Edmund cruzou os braços na altura do peito e, em silêncio, preparou-se para uma discussão.

Capítulo XXII

Ilsa assustou-se com a abertura repentina da porta. Virou-se, decidida a repreender os irmãos por uma entrada tão brusca, e permaneceu boquiaberta por alguns instantes. Era Edmund e parecia bastante irritado. Com os braços cruzados na altura do peito, fulminava-a com o olhar. Odo, ao lado do pai, tinha a mesma expressão feroz, o que a deixou com vontade de rir. Atrás dos dois, Liam, Nanty, Sigimor e Tait, que mal disfarçavam um sorriso maroto. Considerou uma tragédia não poder estapeá-los.

Não encontrou nada coerente para dizer. De qualquer forma, fugira do marido como uma criança faltosa, e explicações seriam inúteis. Embora envergonhada por seu comportamento, jamais admitiria o fato para ninguém.

— Bons olhos o vejam, senhor meu marido — Ilsa cumprimentou-o e trouxe uma jarra de cerveja para a mesa. — Deve estar com sede depois da longa viagem.

Ignorou ter sido ela quem precisara de tempo para pensar e perguntou-se por que o marido demorara três dias para seguí-la.

Com os olhos estreitados, Edmund observou-a arrumar os canecos sobre a toalha.

— Muito bem, por enquanto faremos seu jogo. — Edmund sentou-se e Odo acomodou-se a seu lado.

— Não querem entrar? — Ilsa perguntou aos quatro marmanjos parados à porta.

— Estávamos decidindo se deveríamos... — Tait acedeu ao convite, foi seguido pelos demais e ocupou um lugar perto de Odo.

— E por que não? — Ilsa serviu a bebida fermentada para todos e leite de cabra para Odo.

— Eles têm sensibilidade suficiente para supor a irritação de um homem que, ao acordar, descobre que a esposa o abandonou — Edmund aproveitou a deixa para alfinetar. — Ou melhor, esgueirou-se para fora como um ladrão na calada da noite.

— Na verdade, eu saí ao amanhecer. O senhor deve ter dormido até tarde. — Ilsa não estava disposta a agüentar desaforos.

Edmund estreitou os olhos, enquanto os outros arregalavam os deles. Odo parou de tomar o leite, embasbacado. Pela rapidez com que os Cameron e Nanty bebiam a cerveja, era fácil imaginar que, em minutos, deixariam o casal a sós.

— Eu precisava descansar depois de minha esposa ter-me deixado exaurido durante a noite. — Edmund adorou vê-la enrubescer, embora o olhar fosse de quem pretendia atirar-lhe a jarra na cabeça. — Digo mais. Depois de uma noite daquelas, fiquei bastante surpreso em saber que ela fugira de casa.

Ilsa abriu a boca para retrucar, mas Sigimor levantou-se e interrompeu-a.

— Obrigado pela cerveja. Estamos de saída. Deixaremos que converse com seu marido com "calma" — frisou a palavra — e sem platéia.

Sigimor pegou Odo no colo e foi até a porta, com os outros no seu encalço.

— Pensei que eu fosse ficar para impedir que papai dissesse ou falasse alguma bobagem — Odo protestou.

—Daqui a instantes, meu rapaz, serão ditas muitas bobagens — Liam explicou. — Será melhor que os deixemos à vontade. Poderá voltar mais tarde, Odo, se for preciso, para consertar os estragos.

Ilsa mirou, com olhar acusatório, os parentes pouco corajosos que se retiravam. Edmund sorria. Ela disse a si mesma que não deveria ter permitido Gail levar os gêmeos até o castelo para visitar os tios. Edmund tomava a cerveja com despreocupação, o que a deixou cismada. O marido parecia muito mais tranqüilo do que ela, apesar da exasperação inicial. Ponto favorável para ele. Ilsa pôs um pouco de cerveja em um caneco e sentou-se na frente de Edmund.

— Não sentiu falta de mim? — Edmund sorriu ao ver-lhe a carranca.

A expressão divertida irritou-a. Reconheceu que fora uma covardia, talvez até uma infantilidade, sair de casa só por encontrar-se abalada e confusa. Mas em hipótese nenhuma deixaria que o marido desconfiasse disso. Edmund poderia levá-la de volta a Clachthrom, sem que as coisas se esclarecessem entre eles. Porém seu maior medo era ele exigir o amor que recebera havia um ano, sem estar disposto a retribuir na mesma moeda.

Ilsa analisara muitos fatos ao retornar à pequena casa que fora um ninho de amor e depois lhe servira de lar. Ela entregara a alma, o coração e a mente a Edmund, quando haviam se tornado amantes. Recordou-se de tudo o que acontecera no começo e uma triste evidência foi inegável. Edmund nunca dissera que a amava, embora ela houvesse enxergado amor em palavras doces e abraços calorosos. Quando Edmund partira, ela se agarrara às promessas e aos sonhos, certa de que o amado voltaria. Passaram-se dias e meses sem notícias. As promessas e os sonhos foram transformados em cinzas. Com certeza, nunca experimentara sofrimento maior.

Ilsa estava consciente de que seu amor, por ser verdadeiro, não morrera. Fora apenas enterrado em cova funda, para evitar que sofresse mais. Apesar de todo o seu empenho em conquistar o coração do marido quando chegara a Clachthrom, compreendeu que não pretendia libertar o amor antigo. Temia enfrentar novamente a dor de ter sido abandonada e, depois, esquecida. O casamento, na sua forma atual, tinha seus pontos favoráveis. Voltara a existir a confiança entre eles. Havia paixão e segurança.

Então Edmund começara a cortejá-la. Palavras doces, afeição e ternura haviam remetido ao amor que Ilsa mantinha escondido com tanto empenho. Mas ela não contara com aquela ânsia de abrir novamente o coração e a alma. Por isso, o terror que não a abandonava. A convicção de que não sofreria mais fora abalada.

— Ilsa — Edmund incomodou-se com o olhar ausente da esposa. — Por que foi embora?

— Eu já disse mil vezes. Precisava pensar. — Ilsa encontrava dificuldade em dominar o pânico emergente. — O que deve ter-lhe sido comunicado. Era necessário ordenar minhas idéias. Os choques foram sucessivos, desde minha chegada a Clachthrom. Margaret na igreja. Tornar-se mãe de oito filhos, em vez de dois. Alguém tentava matá-lo. Depois tornei-me alvo do suposto assassino. A sua perda de memória. Com tudo isso, o senhor há de reconhecer que não tive um minuto de paz para cogitar sobre o que acontecia.

— Ilsa, pare de tagarelar — Edmund murmurou e segurou-lhe a mão. — Sei que não tem sido fácil. A pressão foi muito grande. — Beijou-lhe os dedos. — Reconheço que fui rude a maior parte do tempo, mas não pretendo Usar a perda da memória como desculpa para os meus erros. Seria simples demais. Agora, porém, minha Ilsa, lembro-me de tudo. Da sua doçura, do amor apaixonado que fazíamos no bosque, dos planos e das promessas. Quero tudo de volta, Ilsa.

Edmund espantou-se ao vê-la desvencilhar-se e ficar em pé. Por um momento, experimentou a ferroada da rejeição. Fitou a esposa atentamente e percebeu-lhe outra vez o olhar aterrorizado. Deduziu que o problema entre eles era bem mais complicado do que supusera.

— Por que tentou mudar tudo? — Ilsa perguntou, incapaz de esconder o tom de desespero.

— Eu não quis modificar nada. Só pensava em recuperar a felicidade do passado.

— Não posso fazer isso. Será que não entende?

— Claro que não! Depois de suportar com heroísmo a minha crueldade, fugiu quando eu tentava reparar meus erros.

— O erro começou há um ano! Tornou-se mais grave com a sua ausência e falta de notícias! — Ilsa bateu o pé e, impaciente, limpou as lágrimas teimosas com o dorso da mão. — Durante três meses fiz um esforço terrível para manter a crença no amor que imaginava existir. Depois, com energia ainda maior, tive de encarar a verdade. Edmund MacEnroy não voltaria mais para mim. Fui obrigada a aceitar a situação, apesar do sofrimento que isso me causava.

Ilsa levou a mão ao peito. Sentiu o mesmo aperto do passado.

— Os gêmeos nasceram e se desenvolveram com saúde. Apesar de toda a minha vontade de continuar escondida nesta cabana, tive de sair à sua procura. Tínhamos dois filhos. Não seria justo negar-lhes o que era deles por direito. Ah, finalmente eu o encontrei! E como? Ajoelhado diante de um sacerdote, trocando juras com Margaret.

O impacto de ver Ilsa falar entre soluços, com as lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto, deixou Edmund arrasado. Engoliu em seco, levantou-se devagar e aproximou-se, cauteloso. Era como se Ilsa estivesse declarando que seu amor por ele morrera por causa de tantos golpes.

Se isso fosse verdade, por que ela se mostrava transtornada e temerosa de aceitar a afeição do marido?

— Sabe muito bem por que pretendia casar-me com Margaret. Eu era incapaz de lembrar-me...

— Eu sei! Na minha cabeça, sei que tudo fez parte de uma triste realidade. Eu ter sido esquecida com todo o resto, o fato de não poder aceitar os gêmeos como seus filhos, as suspeitas e sei mais lá o quê. — Ilsa procurava acalmar-se, mas o pranto tornava-se mais copioso. — Afinal aceitei tudo. Resolvi que o melhor seria recomeçar. Também admiti que teria de provar o meu valor. Era uma necessidade.

— Mas agora acha que não pode aceitar-me, é isso? — Edmund acariciou-lhe os cabelos.

— Não seja idiota. — Ilsa foi ríspida, mesmo sem querer. Edmund sentiu nas costelas a força do punho fechado de Ilsa. Apesar disso, sorriu. Mesmo sem compreender o que tanto a perturbava, estava convicto de que ela não deixara de amá-lo. Não entendia essa certeza, depois de ter sido acusado de idiota e de ter sido golpeado.

Precisava decifrar o significado do que Ilsa acabara de dizer. Odiava vê-la chorar, ainda mais com aquela tristeza enorme.

— Achei que, se voltasse a confiar em mim, tudo seria resolvido — Ilsa continuou. — E pensei que essa fosse a minha vontade. Mas depois de recuperar sua memória, vieram os agrados e os presentes, e eu não soube definir mais quais eram as minhas aspirações. Tudo o que eu imaginava sepultado começava a ressurgir, e isso me apavorava. Não pude suportar essa carga emocional.

Edmund não agüentou mais testemunhar o pranto que Ilsa derramava por causa dele. Tomou-a nos braços, beijou-lhe o alto da cabeça e acariciou-lhe as costas.

— Psiu, Ilsa, tudo ficará bem.

— Não ficará nada. — Ela soluçava, abraçada ao marido pela cintura e com a face encostada no peito musculoso. — Sou chorona, fraca e medrosa.

— Exatamente o contrário. Eu lhe juro que é uma das mulheres mais fortes que conheci.

— Que nada. Eu fugi por medo dos meus sentimentos que ressurgiam.

— Quais sentimentos?

— Todo aquele amor e a fé imensa que eu lhe havia concedido no início. Pensei que eu quisesse isso, mas a verdade era outra. Não pude suportar o impacto. Não queria sofrer mais. A lembrança da espera inútil me apavorava.

— Ilsa, eu gostaria tanto que tudo tivesse sido diferente.

— Eu sei. Quando vim para Clachthrom, considerava o nosso amor trancafiado em uma masmorra. Mas um pouco deve ter conseguido escapar e a dor recomeçou. Eu tinha sido esquecida e não era amada. E depois, com tantos agrados e mimos, não consegui manter meu coração a salvo do medo de perder tudo outra vez.

— Ilsa, minha querida, o que a faz pensar que eu não a amo? Ela lamentou que o choro tivesse lhe afetado as faculdades mentais.

— O que foi que disse?

— Eu a amo. — Edmund segurou-lhe o rosto e forçou-a a fitá-lo.

Por um minuto, o olhar de Ilsa refletiu grande alegria. Em seguida fitou-o com severidade.

— Por que não disse isso antes? Por que não fez essa afirmação há um ano ou quando a memória começou a voltar? Poderia ter dito que me amava quando me presenteou com as flores, com o anel ou enquanto fazíamos amor.

— Confesso que não tive certeza até ver Margaret ameaçá-la com uma espada.

Ilsa recuou e, com raiva, esfregou as lágrimas do rosto. Não se aborrecera pela vagareza com que Edmund decidira que a amava. Em assunto tão importante como esse, os homens costumavam ser lerdos.

Mas, com os diabos, por que ele não confessara tudo dois ou três dias antes?

— Se tivesse falado em amor ao menos uma vez, eu não teria ficado quase louca com a minha ignorância. O que eu deveria fazer? O que eu realmente desejava?

Edmund tornou a abraçá-la e beijou-a.

— Achei que poderia agradá-la fazendo-lhe a corte. Imaginei que assim eu poderia cicatrizar as feridas por mim provocadas. — Edmund beijou-lhe a parte sensível atrás da orelha.

— Lembro-me de tê-la ouvido dizer que me amava. Fiz tudo para escutá-la repetir a frase. — Passou a ponta da língua no lóbulo da orelha e sentiu Ilsa estremecer. — Pode dizer agora.

— Dizer o quê?

— Ilsa... — Edmund resmungou e beijou-lhe o pescoço.

— Acho que terá de esperar por isso o mesmo tanto que eu esperei.

— Dois ou três dias?

— Quinze meses. — Ela fitou-o e sorriu com doçura. — Sabe muito bem que certas coisas não podem ser forçadas.

— Não? — Edmund tomou-a nos braços e subiu a escada.

— Veremos. Suspeito de que posso obrigá-la a falar.

Claro que podia, Ilsa refletiu, em cima de Edmund, lutando para recuperar o fôlego depois de fazer amor. Deveria ter adivinhado o que ele faria ao ser desafiado. E dessa vez, ele não a surpreendera. Admitiu um traço de ressentimento em seu coração ao recordar-se de como sofrera por causa daquelas três palavras. A paixão se encarregara de queimar os melindres e facilitara a remoção dos últimos traços de resistência.

Ilsa murmurou um protesto quando Edmund a empurrou delicadamente para o lado e levantou-se da cama. Enrubesceu ao ver o marido limpar os vestígios do amor que haviam feito. Edmund voltou para a cama e tomou-a novamente nos braços. Ela apoiou a face no tórax largo e com a ponta dos dedos acompanhou o traçado das costelas.

— Quando suspeitou de que poderia me amar? — Ilsa murmurou.

— Quando parei no bosque onde fizemos amor pela primeira vez. Eu ainda não tinha pensado em nenhum sentimento. Ali, a ouvi dizer que me amava e tive vontade de ouvi-la repetir isso três vezes, como antes. — Sorriu ao sentir Ilsa beliscá-lo levemente. — Eu me lembrei da paixão feroz e da doçura inacreditável da paz que senti.

— Paz?

— Isso mesmo. Quando nos conhecemos, havia muito tempo eu tinha desistido de encontrar a paz nos braços de uma mulher. Um dos motivos por que decidi casar-me com Margaret foi por estar celibatário havia um ano. Confesso quê não entendia por que as mulheres não me atraíam mais. Acredito que no fundo do coração, não pude esquecê-la. O curioso era eu ficar cada vez mais relutante com a aproximação da data do matrimônio. E os sonhos se sucediam.

— Que sonhos? — Ilsa beijou-lhe o peito.

— Havia sempre um elfo furioso e de cabelos vermelhos, rodeado por uma horda de demônios ígneos.

Ilsa não conteve as risadas.

— Então foram essas as lembranças que restaram de mim e da minha família!

Ela traçou um caminho de beijos leves e úmidos até o estômago liso.

— Nunca nos esquecemos de uma experiência forte.

— Ainda bem.

— Eu tive de dizer centenas de vezes a mim mesmo que Ilsa MacEnroy não era confiável, que minha esposa era a única suspeita da qual eu dispunha e a única a ganhar com a minha morte. — O remorso na afirmação era evidente.

— Eu não gostava dessa desconfiança e sofria por isso, mas entendia.

— Aceitava, melhor dizendo.

— Está bem, aceitava.

— Como também adotou minhas seis crianças, mesmo sem a certeza de que todos fossem meus filhos.

Ilsa afagou-lhe as coxas musculosas, sem deixar de fitá-lo.

— Sei que eles são seus filhos. Odo e Ewart têm seus olhos. Ivy possui a expressão de um MacEnroy. Alice e Gregor têm cabelos semelhantes aos seus. Mesmo que não os tenha realmente gerado, são suas crianças. Para elas, Edmund MacEnroy é o "papai". Eu não pretendi agradar ninguém ao afirmar que, em uma família, nem todos precisam ter o mesmo sangue. Os laços podem ser da alma e do coração.

— Eles também se sentem meus filhos.

Edmund deu um gemido quando Ilsa lhe acariciou a masculinidade, enquanto lhe beijava a parte interna das coxas.

— Quer que eu continue?

— Um pouco mais.

Ilsa satisfez-lhe a vontade. Edmund fechou os olhos ao sentir os lábios substituírem as carícias suaves dos dedos. A boca de Ilsa o fez almejar que o momento se prolongasse eternamente. E apesar de terem feito amor havia pouco, o desejo pela esposa alçou vôo com rapidez.

Edmund segurou-a pelas axilas e deitou-a de costas. Ilsa arregalou os olhos ao reconhecer a ameaça silenciosa da paixão. Edmund penetrou-a e controlou sua ansiedade ao máximo para alcançarem juntos o prazer. As estrelas invadiram a cabana e se multiplicaram aos milhares. Ninguém se importaria se o mundo tivesse acabado de explodir.

Satisfeito, Edmund acordou de um sono breve nos braços de Ilsa. Apoiou-se em um dos cotovelos e analisou a esposa. Desgrenhada. Encantadora. Exausta. Beijou-a levemente nos lábios. Afastou-se, deitou-se de lado e aconchegou-se às costas de Ilsa. Beijou-lhe o alto da cabeça e cerrou as pálpebras.

Regozijou-se com a volta da paz e da alegria serena da satisfação.

Edmund acordou assustado. Batiam na porta do chalé. Ilsa continuava dormindo. Ele se levantou e vestiu o calção. Pelo estrondo, calculou, irritado, que fosse um dos Cameron. Desceu correndo a pequena escada e constatou que mal amanhecera. Sonolento, abriu o painel de madeira maciça. Do lado de fora, estavam Odo e Liam que, encostado na parede, não parava de bocejar.

— Odo, o que está fazendo aqui?

— Vim ver se o senhor não cometeu algum engano. — O menino franziu a testa. — Onde estão suas roupas?

— Em algum lugar do quarto. Odo, está tudo bem.

— O senhor não falou nenhuma bobagem?

— Acredito que sua mãe e eu dissemos algumas, mas tudo foi resolvido a contento.

— Mamãe vai voltar para Clachthrom com a gente? — Odo fez a pergunta com voz trêmula.

— Claro, meu filho. — Edmund acariciou os cabelos escuros do filho. — Voltaremos juntos amanhã. Pode aproveitar o dia para ficar com seus novos primos e tios. Sua mãe e eu dormiremos até um pouco mais tarde.

— Que tal comermos alguma coisa agora? — Liam perguntou a Odo.

— Uma boa idéia — Odo respondeu, alegre, e sorriu para Edmund. — Papai, agora o senhor pode pensar em arranjar mais alguns irmãos para nós.

— Farei o possível.

— Precisamos de nove.

— Nove?

— É. Assim terei mais irmãos de que Fergus.

— Ah, sim.

Liam ainda ria quando Edmund fechou a porta e subiu a escada dando risada. Tirou o calção e entrou debaixo do lençol. Ilsa virou-se e fitou-o. Convencido de que, sonolenta, ela ficava ainda mais adorável, beijou-a com carinho.

— Parece-me ter ouvido vozes.

— Era Odo. — Edmund abraçou-a e mordiscou-lhe a orelha.

— Ele veio do castelo até aqui sozinho?

— Não, Liam o acompanhou. — Ilsa espiou a janela.

— O sol ainda nem apareceu.

— Odo estava ansioso para saber se eu não tinha dito nenhuma tolice. — Edmund beijou-lhe a garganta. — E, convencido de que tudo estava bem, pediu mais alguns irmãos.

O tom trocista levantou as suspeitas de Ilsa.

— Quantos?

— Nove. Ele quer superar Fergus.

— Oh, Deus...

Epílogo

Nove meses depois

— Um exército de homens ruivos está se aproximando das muralhas — Nanty anunciou, entrando no grande hall a passos largos.

Edmund parou de andar de um lado para outro. Os quatro filhos mais velhos o imitaram, o que fez Cearnach e Finlay, que haviam começado a andar havia pouco tempo, trombarem com os irmãos. Edmund socorreu-os e franziu o cenho.

— Com os diabos, como é que eles adivinharam que seria hoje?

— Talvez sentissem que o dia estava próximo.

— Hum, deve ser isso. — Edmund recomeçou a marcha. Nanty fitou o irmão, os seis sobrinhos e caiu na risada.

— O que estão fazendo?

— Andando. — Edmund admirou-se da pergunta.

— Isso mesmo, andando — Odo reforçou a resposta do pai. — Fraser disse que os homens ficam de lá para cá sem parar, enquanto as mulheres têm os filhos. Ela está ajudando a mamãe e falou para a gente ficar caminhando com o papai.

— Por que Ivy e Alice não vieram?

— Glenda falou que as damas ficam sentadas, costurando e dizendo umas às outras que não vai demorar.

Nanty tornou a rir. E com tanto gosto que teve de sentar-se. Edmund fitou-o com desdém, mas não chegou a repreendê-lo. A multidão de cabeleiras de fogo invadiu o grande hall, com Sigimor à frente.

Sigimor decidiu que andar não seria suficiente e começou a beber. Edmund não esquecia de Ilsa, embora a companhia acabasse por diverti-lo. Não via a hora do parto terminar. Queria ver Ilsa sã e salva, com o filho nos braços.

Como se o pensamento atraísse a realidade, Glenda apareceu na entrada, gritando.

— É uma menina!

Caos seria a palavra mais correta para descrever o que se seguiu. Edmund foi espremido para fora dos próprios aposentos pelos parentes grandalhões de Ilsa e por oito crianças excitadas. Glenda e Fraser, que também haviam sido expulsas por absoluta falta de espaço, sorriram para ele. E, sob seu olhar admirado, elas abriram caminho a cotoveladas e aos gritos. Atônito, Edmund viu-se de repente sozinho no quarto com a esposa e filha recém-nascida.

— Venha ver a menina, Edmund — Ilsa pediu com voz fraca.

Edmund aproximou-se da cama e Odo apareceu do outro lado.

— Odo — Edmund suspirou, sentado na beira do colchão —, por que ainda está aqui?

Ele espiou a nova irmã e bateu carinhosamente na mão de Ilsa.

— É uma criança bonita, apesar de ser menina. — O garoto foi até a porta. — Tenho certeza de que capricharão mais da próxima vez.

— Como pode achar graça em tamanha impertinência? — Edmund admirou-se das risadas de Ilsa, depois de Odo fechar a porta.

— E quem não acharia?

— Ele passa muito tempo com Sigimor — Edmund lamentou-se, enquanto travava conhecimento com o pequenino ser aninhado nos braços da mãe.

Ilsa puxou-o pela fivela do cinto com que o presenteara na manhã em que haviam confessado amor um pelo outro.

— Não tenha medo. Não será uma menina por ano. — Edmund beijou-a.

— Ficarei contente tanto com uma menina quanto com um menino. Lembre-se apenas de que eu a amo cada vez mais.

— Quero ter o privilégio de amá-lo, senhor meu marido, e de envelhecer a seu lado com esse mesmo amor.

Edmund estendeu-se ao lado da esposa e acariciou a face macia do bebê.

— Seja bem-vinda, minha pequena. — Edmund beijou Ilsa. — Eu a amo, minha querida.

— Eu também o amo, meu senhor.

— Esta menina será muito mimada.

— E poderia ser de outra forma, com tantos irmãos e tios?

— Que nome lhe daremos?

— Paz.

Edmund fitou a filha mais nova, pensou na multidão que ocupava o grande hall e sorriu.

— Bem lembrado. Paz. Sempre que olhar para ela, independente da confusão reinante, eu me lembrarei que poderemos encontrar a paz reconfortante um ao lado do outro.

— Sim, meu valoroso cavaleiro. Para todo o sempre.

— Para todo o sempre — Edmund repetiu, emocionado.


	9. Chapter 9

**Murray 09 -** **Highland Savage**

 ** _Hannah Howel_**

Escócia, 1472

Uma batalha entre o orgulho e a paixão!

Para escapar de um pretendente indesejável, Fiona MacEnroy cavalga pelas campinas da Escócia, mas é capturada por um bando de homens armados e levada por um desconhecido para uma fortaleza longínqüa. Curiosamente, naquele lugar cercado de mistério e à mercê de um homem misterioso e ameaçador, Fiona se sente protegida e segura... e perdidamente apaixonada!

Determinado a proteger seu excêntrico clã de inimigos invasores, Ewan MacFingal não pode se permitir enfraquecer, cedendo aos encantos de uma mulher que é tudo que ele sempre desejou. Entretanto, um perigo ameaçador e segredos proibidos forçarão Ewan e Fiona a confiar um no outro e na inabalável força do amor eterno!

 **Capítulo** **I**

 _Escócia, 1472_

— Satã, volte aqui!

Com cuidado, Fiona levantou-se do chão, tentan do em vão esquecer a dor nas costas enquanto observava seu cavalo desaparecer na colina. Seus irmãos iriam matá-la, vagarosamente. Gillyanne, sua irmã pelo casamento, prova velmente não a ajudaria dessa vez.

Fiona pressentia que estava em grandes apuros. De fato, fora uma completa tola. Estava a milhas de casa, não tinha suprimentos e o sol se escondia rapidamente no horizonte. E pior ainda, ninguém em Deilcladach sabia para onde ela tinha ido.

— Droga, você certamente mostrou a Connor quem está no controle, não é? — ela resmungou enquanto tentava dis cernir onde o maldito cavalo a tinha derrubado. — Se ao menos o irmão tivesse perguntado com gentileza em vez de tentar comandá-la daquele jeito irritante como costumava fazer.

 _Não, não é culpa dele. É sua culpa, Fiona MacEnroy, Você é culpada por esse desastre._

Ela olhou ao redor e percebeu que não era apenas o povo de Deilcladach que não sabia onde ela estava. Ela tampouco sabia. Fora derrubada por seu cavalo em um lugar onde nun ca estivera antes e não sabia que direção tomar para voltar para casa. Além disso, não era muito boa em se orientar, mesmo nas melhores circunstâncias.

Esta era, sem dúvida nenhuma, a situação mais irrespon sável em que se metera. Havia apenas uma coisa de bom em que ela podia pensar. O louco que havia precipitado seu longo confinamento em Deilcladach possivelmente também não poderia saber onde ela se encontrava. O homem tivera sucesso em fazê-la cometer essa tola imprudência, mas não ía se beneficiar com isso.

Fiona passou distraidamente o dedo pela cicatriz da sua face esquerda. _Ele_ tinha feito isso na primeira vez em que a apertara para combinar com uma outra cicatriz na face direita. Ela podia quase sentir as outras que ele tinha infli gido antes que sua família a tivesse prendido atrás das gros sas paredes de Deilcladach até poderem caçar o louco e ma tá-lo. Só de pensar no homem, sentia um calafrio de medo percorrer seu corpo, embora tivesse tolamente esquecido o perigo. Ela tinha sucumbido à necessidade de cavalgar li vremente depois de tantos meses de confinamento.

Um som chamou sua atenção e ela ficou tensa. Eram ca valos que se aproximavam rapidamente. Procurando um lu gar para se esconder, ela viu os cavaleiros no alto de uma colina, vindo díretamente na sua direção. Fiona tirou a espada e o punhal e se posicionou firmemente no chão, com as pernas afastadas. Sabia que não tinha chance de defen der-se de dez ou mais homens, mas decidiu que era melhor morrer lutando do que permitir que aqueles loucos Menzie a retalhassem.

Então, percebeu que os Menzie raramente andavam em grupos grandes. E ali vinham pelo menos doze cavaleiros. Uma boa olhada no enorme homem moreno na frente da tropa indicou que não eram os Menzie. Fiona permaneceu na mesma posição de luta, mas sem medo. Os Menzie podiam ser insanos, mas não iriam quere-la morta. Ela não podia ter certeza de que aqueles homens teriam as mesmas intenções.

— Cristo, olhe lá, Ewan!

Ewan MacFingal apenas resmungou em resposta ao grito do seu irmão Gregor. Estava olhando, mas não tinha certeza de estar vendo claramente. Não podia ser uma mulher pe quena tentando enfrentá-los com uma espada em uma das mãos e um punhal na outra. Ela não saberia contar? Eles eram doze e ela apenas uma mulher pequena e delicada.

Dando sinal para que os homens parassem, Ewan devagar se dirigiu até a mulher. Ela estava vestida como um rapaz, com jaqueta e botas, mas não havia dúvida tratar-se de uma mulher. Não era apenas a trança longa, grossa e clara que chegava até os quadris esbeltos. A roupa masculina não con seguia disfarçar suas formas femininas. Seu rosto era defini tivamente um rosto feminino. De uma mulher muito bonita.

Quando se aproximou o suficiente para ver os olhos dela, Ewan sentiu sua respiração lhe chegar à garganta. Eram olhos grandes, cor de violeta, de cílios grossos e vastos que im primiam sombras escuras a eles. Sombras mais escuras que os cabelos e as sobrancelhas. Eram olhos atordoantemente belos.

O rosto dela também era cativante. Maçãs do rosto deli cadas e o queixo altivo e bem-feito. O nariz era pequeno e reto, a pele, clara e delicada, ligeiramente dourada, os lábios carnudos e tentadores. Ele se pôs a pensar onde ela havia conseguido as duas cicatrizes em cada uma das faces. Eram tênues embaixo das maçãs do rosto.

Ewan apeou do cavalo em silêncio desembainhando a espada. Se ele estava pensando que até as cicatrizes eram bonitas, eía era mais perigosa do que parecia.

Sabia o quanto ele parecia intimidante e ficou ainda mais surpreso quando a viu apenas piscar uma vez, vagarosamen te, olhando-o de cima a baixo, posicionando-se à maneira de um guerreiro à espera de um ataque.

— Você não está pensando em lutar comigo, está? — Ewan perguntou, erguendo as sobrancelhas.

— E por que não deveria? — Fiona respondeu com outra pergunta.

— Porque sou um homem maior do que você em altura e largura.

— Não notei.

Era impossível não notar, pensou Fiona. Ele era muito mais alto do que ela, talvez ainda maior do que seus irmãos. Tinha ombros largos, quadris estreitos, longas e bem for madas pernas. Suas roupas largas não conseguiam esconder a força do seu corpo. E sua espada também parecia im pressionante.

Fiona sabia que deveria estar tremendo, mas não estava. Isso a surpreendia, pois não havia suavidade nas feições da quele homem. Ele tinha o olhar de um predador e sua es trutura óssea era perfeita. A dureza daquele rosto roubava a elegante beleza que ele poderia ter. Seu nariz deveria ter sido reto, mas uma ou duas fraturas imprimiam a ele uma aparência de águia. Apesar do aspecto rude, ela pôde ver que ele tinha lábios bem torneados e cheios. Tinha olhos azulados como um claro céu de verão quando as nuvens da noite que se aproxima começam a infiltrar-se. E tinha sorte de possuir os dois olhos, pois tinha uma cicatriz que ia da sobrancelha direita até o queixo.

Entretanto, podia-se perceber certa suavidade naqueles olhos, sombreados por cílios longos e vastas sobrancelhas arqueadas. Seus cabelos longos e escuros passavam da altura dos ombros e estavam trançados, o que lhe imprimia o as pecto de um guerreiro feroz.

Era moreno, e Fiona podia jurar que não era devido ao sol. Era a barba cerrada que escurecia suas feições. Fiona tinha vontade de saber por que ela, que passara a vida cer cada por homens claros e belos, achava esse homem moreno tão atraente.

—- Então você não lutará comigo — Ewan disse, dese jando afastar-se daquela inspeção intensa.

— Dizem que quanto maior o homem, maior sua queda — Fiona murmurou.

— Então o velho Ewan terá que se jogar no chão — afirmou um jovem que segurava as rédeas do cavalo de Ewan enquanto o restante dos homens caíam na risada.

— Eu não lutaria com uma mulher jovem e pequena — Ewan declarou.

— Ah, isso é um alívio, já que eu não tinha a menor vontade de ficar suada e cansada. Aceito sua rendição.

— Eu não me rendi.

— Se não pretende lutar e nem se render, o que planeja fazer? Ficar aí o dia todo bloqueando o sol?

Se Ewan não tivesse suspeitado de que não seria seguro dar as costas a essa mulher, ele teria se virado para olhar para seus sorridentes homens.

— Agora que você já fez sua pequena brincadeira, sugiro que se renda.

Fiona sabia que tinha pouca escolha, o que a fez ficar contra ele. Mas ainda não sentia medo. O homem não fizera menção de atacá-la e nem de desarmá-la. Não tinha aspecto de crueldade e nem de ódio. Havia até um semblante con fortante naquele guerreiro moreno. Era o mesmo olhar que seus irmãos lançavam a ela quando a julgavam excessiva mente irritante, desejando que ela não fosse mulher para que eles pudessem lhe dar um soco no nariz. E Fiona soube, na quele momento, que esse homem a sua frente lhe faria mal.

— Não estou zombando—ela disse, sorrindo docemente. — Estou pronta para aceitar sua rendição agora. Podem jo gar suas armas a meus pés.

— E o que você planeja fazer com uma dúzia de prisio neiros?

— Resgatá-los.

— Entendo. E nós devemos sentar-nos quietos como bons rapazes e deixar que você roube nossa tribo.

— Ah, eu não quero roubar sua tribo. Tudo que quero é um cavalo e alguns suprimentos.

— Perdeu os seus?

— Talvez nunca os tenha tido.

— Você está a milhas de lugar nenhum. Espera que eu acredite que apenas apareceu do nada, moça maluca?

— Moça? Você me chamou de moça?

Ewan nunca tinha visto o humor de uma mulher mudar tão rapidamente. Começava a entender o jogo dela. Ela o tinha testado para ver se ele seria capaz de alguma violência. E começara a relaxar. E agora, devido a uma palavra mal escolhida, voltava ao humor do início. Antes que pudesse negociar, seu irmão Gregor falou e piorou a situação:

—- Na realidade ele a chamou de moça maluca.

— Odeio ser chamada de moça — Fiona declarou.

Ela guardou o punhal, segurou a espada com ambas as mãos prontas para atacar, mas o fez com gestos tão graciosos que Ewan a admirou. Ficou tão admirado que se aproximou perigosamente da espada.

No entanto, percebeu que poderia ter sido apenas arra nhado, que ela não pretendera feri-lo realmente. Também percebeu que ela tinha sido bem treinada. Podia não possuir força para enfrentar um homem, mas tinha habilidade e agi lidade para tentar lutar. Com um pouco de sorte e um erro do adversário e ela poderia ganhar a luta. O que não entendia era por que ela o atacara. Tinha certeza de que não fora por tê-la chamado de moça. Ewan se pôs a pensar se não era outra artimanha dela para testá-lo e ver se não seria ferida por ele.

Fiona percebera em minutos que aquele homem não iria feri-la. Ele estava na defensiva e Fiona tinha certeza de que isso não era seu modo habitual. E gostaria de terminar com o confronto. Ele bloqueou o balanço da sua espada e ficou a alguns passos de distância dela. Fiona percebeu que ficara sem a espada, levou uma rasteira e caiu de costas no chão, chegando a ficar sem respiração.

Enquanto lutava para recuperar o fôlego, ela agarrou-lhe as pernas fazendo-o cair sobre ela.

— Agora vamos acabar com esse embate sem sentido? — Ewan perguntou, lutando para ignorar o corpo dela sob o seu, e afastando as imagens tentadoras que lhe povoaram a mente.

— Concordo — Fiona respondeu, quando voltou a respi rar normalmente. — Aceito sua rendição agora,

— Já chega — ele respondeu irritado. — Você agora é minha prisioneira. Tem outras armas? — ele perguntou, ti rando seu punhal da bainha e atirando-o ao irmão que o agarrou com presteza, aproximando-se para pegar a espada também.

— Não — Fiona respondeu, constatando pelo olhar dele que Ewan sabia que ela mentia.

— Entregue suas armas, mulher.

— Já lhe disse que não tenho mais nenhuma.

Fiona queria saber se o punhal que ela tinha nas costas e que a estava machucando era a causa de ela estar mentindo tão mal.

Fiona foi agarrada e o homem procurou as outras armas que ela possuía. Ela sentia certo prazer com os resmungos dele. Pelo menos conseguia irritá-lo. Infelizmente não o in timidou e ele rapidamente começou a encontrar todas as outras facas. Seus xingamentos aumentaram quando ele pe gou duas facas dentro das mangas da sua jaqueta, duas nas botas e uma nas costas. Pegou também duas facas amarradas às suas coxas e ela parou de lutar quando ele passou a mão de dedos longos pelo seu peito, tirando outra faca de meio dos seus seios. Enquanto jogava as facas para seus homens pegarem, ele a manteve de pé e Fiona ficou admirada por ter sentido o calor do toque daquele homem moreno.

Ewan olhou para a coleção de facas que o sorridente Gregor empilhava. E subitamente, percebeu que ela poderia ter pego qualquer daquelas facas escondidas e tê-la fincado en tre suas costelas. E ele tinha certeza de que ela teria con seguido. Mas não falhara em nenhum teste que ela lhe im pusera.

Quando olhou para ela e ela sorriu docemente, Ewan ime diatamente ficou desconfiado.

— Mais alguma? — ele perguntou.

— É claro que não. — Fiona olhou para ele durante alguns segundos e suspirou. — Apenas mais uma.

— Entregue-a.

Ewan arregalou os olhos quando Fiona tirou uma faca do meio dos cabelos trançados. Quando pegou a faca, ele ig norou as risadas dos homens e examinou a faca com cuida do. Era longa, com uma lâmina estreita em uma bainha de couro macio, e o cabo fora ajeitado de modo a parecer um enfeite para cabelo.

— Por que você estava tão armada?

— Não seria seguro andar por aí sem armas — Fiona respondeu enquanto tirava o cinto da espada e o jogava sobre as armas empilhadas, e tirava os invólucros dos lugares mais discretos onde escondera as facas.

— Também não é seguro cavalgar sozinha, mesmo ar mada.

Ela olhou para ele muito séria e Ewan tentou prestar aten ção apenas no humor dela. Mas era difícil. Seu olhar ia para as mãos de Fiona que tentava tirar as tiras que prendiam as facas às suas coxas. Precisou um grande esforço para não pensar na maciez da sua pele quando ele a desarmara e nos seus homens que se divertiam enquanto tudo acontecia.

Pior ainda, tinha um grande desejo de sentir a pele da queles seios firmes e cheios. Percebera brevemente, mas com intensidade, como eles teriam se encaixado bem nas suas mãos, se ele continuasse à procura de mais armas. Ape sar das roupas que ela usava e das armas que portava, ele não podia ignorar que era uma mulher suave, tentadora e bonita. Pior ainda, ele parecia incapaz de ignorar que a de sejava.

— Qual é o seu nome? — Ewan perguntou, enquanto Gregor punha todas as facas em um saco.

— Fiona.

— Fiona de quê? De que clã? De que lugar?

— Você espera que eu dê todas as informações para que possam saquear a mim e aos meus?

Inteligência em uma mulher poderia ser extremamente irritante, pensou Ewan.

— Para onde estava indo?

— Nenhum lugar em particular. Eu estava apenas andan do a cavalo, aproveitando o raro dia de sol.

— E como acabou aqui?

— Meu cavalo me derrubou. Eu devo ter batido.a cabeça ao cair, pois fiquei um pouco tonta. Quando voltei ao nor mal, tentei montar novamente, mas ele empacou outra vez. E depois de cavalgar por alguns minutos, ele me derrubou e fugiu.

— É aquele cavalo ali?

Fiona olhou para onde ele apontava e praguejou. O grande animal estava calmamente pastando a alguns metros de dis tância. Se soubesse que ele estava tão perto, teria tentado agar rá-lo e poderia ter se safado de tão inconveniente situação.

Desalentada, suspirou, aceitando o destino. Aquele cava lo não ía mesmo se deixar pegar.

— Sim, é ele — Fiona respondeu.

— Qual é o nome dele?

— Na realidade ele tem vários. Mas prefere ser chamado de Miserável.

— Miserável? Você chama seu cavalo de Miserável?

— Ele também é chamado de Maldição, de Satã e... — ela parou quando ele ergueu a mão.

— Talvez ele não fosse tão revoltado se tivessem lhe dado um nome mais apropriado — Ewan afirmou.

— Ele tem outro: Nuvem de Tempestade, mas não res ponde e é merecedor dos outros.

— Se ele é tão arisco, por que o monta?

— Ele é grande, forte, rápido e pode cavalgar milhas sem descansar. É claro que não é apropriado para o momento — Fiona declarou, olhando para o cavalo que também olhava para ela, como se estivesse se divertindo a sua custa.

— Fique aqui — Ewan ordenou. — Tome conta dela, Gregor. — E foi em direção do cavalo.

Fiona cruzou os braços sobre o peito e o observou cami nhar até Nuvem de Tempestade. Para sua surpresa e extrema irritação, o homem facilmente pegou o cavalo e o conduziu até ela, que no mesmo momento mostrou a língua para o animal. Os homens gargalharam e o homem grande e mo reno que trazia o cavalo também riu.

— Talvez se você falasse com ele com mais carinho — Ewan sugeriu —, ele seria mais gentil.

— Eu falei gentilmente com ele, no começo, quando pen sei que ele fosse um animal razoável. Nunca funcionou. Olhe. — Ela se aproximou do cavalo e começou a elogiá-lo com palavras carinhosas e com a voz suave.

Ewan logo perdeu o interesse do jogo dela com o animal. Fora pego pela mágica da voz dela. Era baixa, leve, rouca e perigosamente sedutora. E as palavras que dizia ao cavalo poderiam muito bem ser ditas a um homem. Olhou para seus homens, e percebeu que eles também estavam ficando se duzidos. Ewan esperava que não a estivessem desejando co mo ele a desejava, pois teriam muitos problemas.

Quando estava para acabar com o jogo, para tentar que brar o encanto, ela pegou as rédeas e tentou montar. Mas novamente foi derrubada caindo de costas no chão. Satã relinchou e Ewan tentou não rir, mas a cena era hilariante e todos perderam o controle e caíram na risada.

Fiona xingou ao se pôr de pé e tirar a terra das roupas. Então olhou para os homens.

— Acho que vocês não teriam mesmo me deixado montar.

— Provavelmente não — Ewan declarou. —- Você é nos sa refém.

— E posso saber se pretendem cobrar resgate e esvaziar os bolsos da minha gente?

— Somos os MacFingal. Sou sir Ewan, o fazendeiro de Scarglas, e o que está com o carregamento de suas armas é meu irmão Gregor. Poderá aprender o nome dos outros quando acamparmos, esta noite.

— Para onde vão me levar? — Fiona perguntou, enquanto tirava da sela mais uma espada e três outras facas, que en tregou a Gregor.

— Você não achava que dez facas e uma espada seriam suficientes?

— Eu poderia perder uma ou duas armas em uma batalha. O que você está fazendo? — Fiona perguntou ao vê-lo mon tar Satã.

Ewan a agarrou e a fez montar atrás dele e ficou agrade cido por ela não reclamar.

— Vou cavalgar no seu cavalo que está mais descansado que o meu. Vou levá-la para Scarglas, que está a mais ou menos um dia daqui. Quando chegarmos lá, você me dirá quem é e de onde veio.

Antes que ela pudesse lhe dizer que suas chances de ter informações sobre ela eram mínimas, ele sacudiu as rédeas e o cavalo começou a galopar, restando a ela apenas o ato de se segurar nele. Ele poderia lhe perguntar outras coisas quando acampassem e ela daria algumas respostas. Tam bém tinha perguntas. Quem afinal eram os MacFingal de Scarglas?

Capítulo II

— Ela está resmungando — Gregor comentou ao se juntar a Ewan que já estava observando Fiona. Ewan quase sorriu. No momento em que haviam acam pado ele ordenara que Fiona preparasse uma refeição. Ela obedecera, mas não fez segredo de sua contrariedade. O fa to de apenas Simon, o mais jovem dos homens e seu meio-irmão, a estar ajudando deixou-a ainda mais irritada. Ela resmungava e ensinava Simon com má vontade. Ewan ou vira apenas algumas palavras e achara melhor permanecer afastado.

— Acho que ela pensa que é homem e acha essa tarefa humilhante — continuou Gregor.

— Oh, eu não acho que ela pense ser um homem — murmurou Ewan.

— Mas sua habilidade com armas...

— Ela foi propositalmente treinada. Não tenho dúvida disso. E foi bem treinada.

— Por que alguém treinaria uma moça para lutar?

— Posso pensar em muitas razões. Talvez uma escassez de homens lutadores, talvez ela venha de um lugar onde as batalhas sejam freqüentes, onde haja perigo ao redor, ou talvez tenha sido criada por homens que não sabiam como educar uma mulher. Na minha opinião, é a última hipótese. Ela se movimenta como homem e veste roupas masculinas como se estivesse acostumada com isso. Gregor a observou por alguns instantes.

— É verdade. Ela se move mais como um rapaz do que como uma moça.

— E também parece não temer ficar sozinha no meio de doze homens.

— Talvez ela não seja solteira e esteja acostumada a con viver com homens.

— Não acho.

— Você parece ter certeza.

— Apenas julgo de acordo com o modo como ela age. — E com relutância, Ewan admitiu que não gostou da ideia de imaginar Fiona sendo tocada por outro homem. — Ela nos enfrentou com armas, atacou nossos ouvidos com insul tos e tenta nos impedir de executar nosso plano de resgate simplesmente recusando-se a nos dar seu nome completo ou de onde vem. Não ouve nenhuma tentativa de flertar com nenhum de nós ou de usar qualquer artifício feminino. E observe como nosso Simon a obedece servilmente. E ela não usa de sedução.

— É. Ela parece tratá-lo como a um irmão mais novo — Gregor sorriu. — Por isso Simon está tão escravizado. Nosso Simon é tímido e virginal. Algumas solteiras de Scarglas tentaram conquistá-lo, mas ele ficou com medo. Estou pensando em levá-lo a um bordel para que as mulheres lhe en sinem algumas coisas.

Ewan lembrou-se do tempo em que seu pai o pôs na cama de uma mulher, insistindo que era hora de ele se tornar um homem. Ele tinha quinze anos, era alto e magro, e tremen damente tímido. Também se sentia intimidado pela aparente tentativa de seu pai de perpetuar sua própria raça, mantendo uma esposa em casa e muitas outras mulheres grávidas, ano após ano. Ewan estremeceu com a recordação da noite em que perdera a virgindade. Fora uma noite cheia de fracassos, embaraços e desencontros, tudo acontecendo nos braços de uma mulher de olhar duro que o atemorizava com seu ex cesso de peso e a necessidade de tomar um banho.

— Não — ele murmurou, fingindo não ver o olhar sur preso de Gregor. — Deixe-o sossegado. Ele fará isso quando se achar pronto.

-— Como queira — Gregor deu de ombros. — Só acho que ele é um pouco vagaroso para tomar uma atitude.

— Ele o fará quando decidir que é hora. É melhor dei xarmos essa escolha para ele mesmo. — Ewan olhou para Simon, que o fazia lembrar-se de si próprio com a mesma idade. — Provavelmente, Simon apenas precisa se ver como um homem formado, com ossos duros e um par de pés gran des demais.

— É assim que você se sente? — Gregor apenas sorriu quando Ewan olhou para ele, franzindo o cenho.

— Nem todos são abençoados com a sua confiança e seu rosto bonito.

— Obrigado por não dizer vaidade.

— De nada. É claro que você deve deixar suas partes descansarem de vez em quando antes que se gastem.

Ewan quase riu quando George olhou assustado para sua própria virilha e depois olhou para ele.

— Nem todos somos monges como você — Gregor res mungou.

— Não sou um monge — Ewan retrucou.

— Dormir com uma mulher uma vez por ano é ser um monge. Não consigo entender como consegue.

— Isto se chama controle. É melhor que pôr no mundo uma legião de bastardos.

— Eu só tenho dois. Tentamos fazer como você pediu, mas um homem tem necessidades e nem todos têm a sua força. Alguns não conseguem e fico a pensar se esse não _é o_ motivo de termos um humor tão negro.

Ewan suspirou e meneou a cabeça. A velha discussão. Era difícil ensinar controle quando o patriarca da tribo não dava o exemplo. O fato de Scarglas ter muitas mulheres dentro de casa que eram livres para fazerem o que quises sem, não ajudava muito. Ele tinha tido sucesso desde que tomara o lugar do seu pai há cinco anos, mas não do modo como gostaria. Olhou para Fiona e pensou o que ela acharia de Scarglas e seu povo.

— Talvez essa moça dê ao rapaz a confiança que lhe falta — murmurou Gregor. — Se Simon puder aprender como ficar à vontade com essa moça, poderá ganhar confiança com as outras. Bem, isso se ela ficar conosco durante algum tempo.

— Oh, acho que ela será nossa hóspede durante muito tempo, a não ser que você tenha um modo de fazê-la nos dizer exatamente quem ela é.

— Você poderia tentar arrancar essa confissão dela. Aon de nós vamos? — Gregor perguntou quando, depois de um olhar furioso, Ewan começou a penetrar no bosque.

— Vamos caçar — Ewan respondeu. — É melhor eu tentar matar algum animal e pôr came na nossa mesa do que enfiar minha espada em você. Eu poderia me arrepender disso daqui a um ou dois anos.

Ewan não ficou surpreso quando percebeu que o irmão o seguia. Os perigos que cercavam a ele e a sua família não permitiam que ele saísse sozinho. Ele também sabia que não devia caçar, e pegar apenas algum animal que cruzasse seu caminho. Não queria admitir, mas estava tentando escapar da tentação sugerida por Gregor.

Seduzir uma mulher tão linda como Fiona? Seria digno de risada se ele não pudesse controlar pensamentos e senti mentos que tentava enterrar profundamente dentro de si mesmo. Ele era um homem adulto e escuro na aparência e na natureza. Fiona era clara como o sol, linda, viva e cheia de energia. Estava muito longe de suas mãos e era atordoante até olhar para ela. Apenas algumas horas na companhia da quela mulher e ele já se pegava lutando para se convencer de que nunca poderia tê-la. Precisava descobrir quem era ela, pedir o resgate e afastá-la da sua vida antes que sucum bisse aos desejos, tentasse chegar até ela e fazer papel de tolo.

— Onde uma moça bem-nascida como você aprendeu a cozinhar tão bem? — Simon perguntou, inalando o cheiro do coelho que Fiona estava preparando.

— O que o faz pensar que sou bem-nascida? — ela per guntou, enquanto mexia o guisado, pensando se seria sufi ciente para tantas pessoas.

Ela estava cozinhando dois grandes caldeirões em duas bocas de fogo que Simon acendera, mas doze homens de vorariam tudo em poucos minutos.

— Você não se veste e nem age como uma lady, mas eu acho que é bem-nascida. Suas roupas, suas armas e seu ca valo demonstram isso. E você fala bem e... — Simon corou. — E limpa e cheira bem.

—Sim, sou bem-nascida, mas os primeiros anos da minha vida foram passados como a mais pobre das camponesas.

Ela acrescentou no guisado uma cebola que um dos ho mens havia trazido e sorriu para Simon, que obviamente esperava uma história.

— Durante muitos anos nossa tribo e duas outras se se pararam. Finalmente veio um tempo em que nada sobrara a não ser pedregulhos, campos queimados, gado sacrificado, viúvas e órfãos. Os que sobreviveram da última batalha, que matara os proprietários das terras e a maioria dos homens, ergueram-se e juraram que tudo terminara naquele dia. Che ga de feudos, matanças, invasões e todo o resto. E foi assim. Todos nós, dos mais pobres aos proprietários de terras, todos os sobreviventes, começamos a reconstruir o que havíamos perdido.

— E esse o motivo de você ter aprendido a lutar?

— Sim, mas graças a Deus, houve paz e precisamos lutar muito pouco. Além disso, estávamos tão fracos que qualquer um de nós teria sido derrotado com facilidade. Foi uma vida muito dura, mas conseguimos sobreviver. Todos tínhamos conseguido inúmeras habilidades e estávamos mais próxi mos uns dos outros. Não tínhamos mais que lutar a cada dia para sobreviver, mas sabíamos como fazê-lo se houvesse necessidade, e todos, homens, mulheres e crianças da tribo podiam fazer o mesmo. Foi uma coisa boa.

— É verdade — concordou Simon. — Mas vocês devem ter um chefe, uma pessoa superior às outras.

— Sim, temos uma pessoa que lidera as outras. Mas, de vido ao que sofremos, até os proprietários das terras, se for necessário, trabalham ao lado do povo, tanto na terra como no conserto de um telhado, por exemplo. O povo sabe tam bém que o líder nunca comeria se tivesse alguém passando fome e nem se aqueceria na sua grande sala se alguém es tivesse passando frio. Há também o conforto de saber que o líder jamais começaria uma guerra se houvesse a possibi lidade de resolver tudo sem derramamento de sangue. Isso é muito reconfortante.

— Deve ser bom. Nosso velho líder briga com todos, ou brigava. Cinco anos atrás, Ewan assumiu a liderança e ele trabalha para fazer alianças. Mas não está conseguindo. Nos so pai fez inimigos poderosos.

— Oh, você também é irmão de sir Ewan?

— Meio-irmão, Sou bastardo. Somos muitos. Perto de três dúzias, na última contagem.

O que poderia falar sobre isso?, pensou Fiona. Como seu irmão Diarmot tinha cinco crianças bastardas, seria hipocrisia condenar tal fato. Mesmo assim, o velho líder fora longe demais. A excessiva extravagância era provavelmente o mo tivo de sir Ewan ter assumido a liderança. Isso e a menção de Simon de que o velho líder fazia inimigos com facilidade, deixando sua tribo cercada de adversários. Fiona teve von tade de saber para onde estava sendo levada.

Por um breve momento, foi tentada a contar a sir Ewan exatamente quem ela era para que ele pudesse pedir o resgate e ela voltar a Deilcladach. Mas... meneou a cabeça. Sua tribo não era tão rica a ponto de esvaziar os cofres por ela ter sido tola o suficiente para pèrder-se e ser capturada. Sua família ficaria preocupada com ela, mas não havia como fazer com que eles soubessem que ela estava bem, sem expô-los a um resgate exorbitante.

Na verdade, havia uma pequena vantagem de estar ali, embora até se considerasse culpada por pensar nisso. Os Menzie não a encontrariam, nem poderiam imaginar onde ela estaria. Por enquanto, Fiona decidiu, seria egoísta e iria se aproveitar desse fato.

Declarando que a refeição estava pronta, ela pegou sua parte e forçou Simon a fazer o mesmo. Sir Ewan e Gregor estavam voltando ao acampamento quando ela disse aos ho mens que eles poderiam comer. Saiu rapidamente do cami nho e sentou-se, encostando-se a uma árvore. Sorriu para Simon quando ele apareceu oferecendo-lhe um pedaço de pão.

— Seu líder viaja com bons suprimentos — murmurou Fiona.

— Ah, sim, este pão nos foi dado por duas irmãs que foram pegas com nosso Gregor — disse Simon. — As moças gostam de nosso Gregor. — Simon meneou a cabeça. — Ele já tem dois bastardos. É coisa de homem, mas isso me preocupa. Marca um rapaz e é uma marca da qual nunca se livra. E marca também a moça que teve os filhos.

— É verdade — Fiona concordou. — Eu tenho um irmão que tem cinco bastardos, embora ele possa não ser o pai de todos eles. As mulheres disseram que ele era o pai quando deixaram as crianças na nossa porta e ele os aceitou. É um homem afortunado, pois sua nova esposa também aceitou as crianças.

— Oh, isso é bom. Minha mãe encontrou um marido e não me quis. Então Ewan me pegou. Eu tinha apenas três anos e não era útil aos homens. Era outra boca para alimen tar. E isso foi bom, pois se eles tivessem ficado comigo eu seria usado na lavoura ou para tomar conta dos animais. Em vez disso, fui treinado para ser um guerreiro.

Não foi fácil, mas Fiona concordou com o rapaz. Nunca deixaria que ele percebesse que ela tinha pena dele. Nascera como um menino sem pai e abandonado pela própria mãe. Simon estava certo em dizer que tivera uma vida melhor do que poderia ter tido. Simon havia sobrevivido e estava pros perando. Isso era, no final, o mais importante.

Fiona foi afastada dos pensamentos sobre o triste começo de Simon, quando foi distraída pelos outros homens. Um por um deixava o prato vazio aos seus pés. Fiona pensou que era um modo de agradecer pelo alimento, mas era para que ela lavasse as tigelas. Era um fato irritante, mas não inesperado.

O olhar divertido de sir Ewan, entretanto, a fez ficar com mais raiva, como se estivesse esfregando urtigas na sua pele. Apenas Simon se ofereceu para ajudá-la salvando os homens de terem as orelhas vigorosamente esbofeteadas. Resmun gando, ela e Simon limparam tudo depois da refeição que fora obrigada a preparar.

— O que foi? — Ewan perguntou a Gregor, ao vê-lo observar Fiona e Simon, enquanto se afastavam.

— Estou procurando os punhais.

— Ainda bem que achei todos — Ewan disse, sorrindo. — E estou em dívida com Simon, por me salvar de uma prová vel agressão.

— Você a viu olhando como se quisesse esganar você?

— Sim. Ela estava furiosa. Mais como um homem do que como uma mulher. Suspeito que logo seremos capazes de dizer o motivo.

Gregor concordou.

— Você poderá ser capaz de fazê-la cuspir algumas ver dades se a deixarmos com raiva.

— Pode ser. Este plano é melhor do que o outro que você teve.

— Sedução é uma maneira comprovada de arrancar ver dades de uma mulher — Gregor insistiu. — Se você tiver urgência, eu posso...

— Não. Não precisamos de mais inimigos e acho que lucraremos se a usarmos para o resgate.

Ewan achou que este era um bom argumento e não igno rou o olhar divertido do irmão.

— Seja como quiser. Devo protegê-la durante a noite? Não sei como, mas acho necessário. Desconfio que essa mo ça poderia nos causar um grande problema.

Ewan resmungou e olhou para Fiona. Não seria tão difícil alterar o horário da guarda que ele organizara para que ela fosse vigiada durante toda a noite. Para seu desânimo, ele não gostava da idéia de outros homens ficarem perto dela enquanto ela dormia, ou mesmo terem a oportunidade de ganhar o interesse dela.

Que loucura, pensou Ewan, era uma fraqueza que poderia lhe trazer muitos problemas. Se estivessem em Scarglas, ele teria lugares para ir e serviços para fazer na tentativa de tirar Fiona da sua mente. Mas ali não havia onde se esconder.

Ewan suspirou, aceitando a própria contrariedade. Não queria outro homem perto demais dela durante muito tempo, desse modo ele teria que ser um dos guardas da noite. Seria, sem dúvida, uma noite insone.

— Eu a vigiarei — ele declarou. — O horário da guarda já foi organizado e é melhor não alterá-lo. Eu ficarei de guarda. Preciso apenas de um pedaço de corda.

— Corda? — Gregor perguntou, enquanto acompanhava o irmão até o setor de suprimentos. — Pretende amarrá-la?

— Seria bom, mas não é possível. Não quero ter que explicar aos meus homens porque um homem do meu ta manho precisa amarrar uma moça para que possa dormir. Apenas a amarrarei a mim, para que ela não tenha chance de fugir.

Sem mais nenhuma palavra, Ewan andou até Fiona, que estava terminando de lavar os utensílios usados na refeição.

Ela arregalou os belos olhos ao vê-lo empunhando um pe daço de corda. Antes que pudesse esboçar qualquer reação, ele pegou seus dois punhos com apenas uma das mãos. Ele a viu armar um chute e disse:

— Eu não gostarei nem um pouco se você me chutar, moça — declarou, enquanto a conduzia ao lugar onde Gre gor estendia um cobertor no chão para eles dormirem.

— Bem, isso certamente me manteria lamentando pela noite toda — disse Fiona, tentando livrar os pulsos. A força dele não era dolorida, mas impossível de ser vencida. — O que pretende fazer com essa corda?

Ewan não respondeu. Passou uma extremidade da corda ao redor dos pulsos dela e a outra extremidade ao redor dos próprios pulsos. Depois de verificar se estavam bem amar rados, seus olhares se encontraram. Ela parecia pronta para amarrar o pescoço dele com aquela corda. Ele, estranhamen te, divertiu-se com aquilo e concluiu que a luxúria estava tirando seu juízo.

Em silêncio, Fiona o xingou de todos os nomes que ela conhecia, enquanto ele, gentil, mas com firmeza, a conduzia em direção do cobertor. Ewan deitou-se ao lado dela e es ticou outro cobertor para cobri-los. Quando ele cruzou um dos braços sob a cabeça e esticou o outro que o mantinha preso a ela. Fiona teve que olhar para ele.

— Acho que você não acreditaria se eu dissesse que não tentarei escapar? — Fiona perguntou, girando o corpo para encontrar uma posição melhor.

— Não. Eu não sei quem você é e você não quer me contar. quer, Fiona-dos-dez-punhais?

Ela quase sorriu ao ser chamada daquela maneira. Fiona-dos-onze-punhais seria melhor, pois ela ainda tinha um es condido e poderia se soltar daquela corda. Havia coisas pio res que ele poderia ter feito para ter certeza de que ela não lhe causaria problema, mas isto tornaria difícil conciliar o sono.

Com a proximidade, Fiona percebeu de repente fatos desconcertantes. Tinha consciência da proximidade daquele corpo grande e viril. Ele era morno e cheirava bem, era limpo e perigosamente atraente. De repente, Fiona lembrou-se de como haviam ficado perto no momento em que ele a desar mara. Sentiu-se corar e percebeu que tinha vontade de sentir aquelas mãos grandes sobre ela novamente; só que dessa vez para acariciá-la. Era loucura, mas Fiona sabia que difi cilmente se livraria dessas sensações.

Fechando os olhos, tentou reviver o medo de estranhos e de homens, que a perversão dos Menzie havia criado nela, mas de nada adiantou. Por razões que ela ainda desconhecia, Fiona não sentia medo daquele homem grande e moreno. Sentimentos que nunca experimentara antes, por homem ne nhum, haviam sido despertados nela. Uma parte dela queria deixar esses sentimentos crescerem e voarem. Outra, queria enterrá-los. Era uma péssima ocasião para perceber que po dia se sentir atraída por um homem. Podia até sentir paixão, mas era um momento muito inoportuno.

Depois de xingar silenciosamente, Fiona lutou para livrar sua mente desses pensamentos. Talvez depois de algumas horas de sono pudesse encontrar força para ver tudo com mais clareza.

Ewan deu uma olhada na mulher à qual estava atado. Aproveitou para olhar melhor quando percebeu que ela es tava dormindo. Seu rosto era suave e a claridade da lua a fazia ainda mais bela. Silenciosamente, se xingou ao cons tatar que poderia ficar olhando durante horas para aquele rosto, sem se cansar. Ewan sabia que muitos homens a acha riam defeituosa devido às duas cicatrizes nas faces, mas para ele, elas não diminuíam a beleza daquela mulher.

Ewan fechou os punhos e lutou contra o desejo de tocar Fiona. A lembrança da pele macia que sentira ao desarmá-la era difícil de ser esquecida. Era mesmo impossível, ele ad mitiu. Ansiava por senti-la novamente, por acariciá-la da sola dos pequenos pés até as suaves sobrancelhas.

Esses pensamentos foram suficientes para provocar uma ereção que chegou a doer. Ewan queria sentir aqueles seios firmes na palma das suas mãos. Queria que aquelas pernas esguias e fortes estivessem ao redor da sua cintura. Queria ouvi-la gemer e gritar seu nome enquanto a possuía selvagemente.

Ele fechou os olhos e jurou acabar com aquela atração. Por muitas razões decidira ser um homem sozinho. Se não fosse cuidadoso, se não reprimisse seus sentimentos, temia que sua refém pudesse mudar sua mente e poderia fazê-lo tentar alcançar o que nunca poderia ter.

Capítulo III

Fiona sonhara com seu cavalo a derrubando no chão e fugindo, deixando-a entregue ao próprio destino.

Fez uma careta, querendo saber por que se sentia como se o cavalo tivesse caído sobre ela. Ainda sonolenta, ela abriu os olhos, mas não viu nem grama e nem chão pedre goso, apenas um cobertor. Aquilo não fazia sentido. Nin guém estendia cobertores para aparar a queda de pessoas atiradas dos seus cavalos.

Tentando fixar o pensamento, Fiona ergueu a mão para esfregar os olhos. Seus pulsos estavam amarrados juntos. Seu coração bateu mais rápido e sua mente clareou. Não havia cavalo sobre ela, lhe tirando a respiração, mas sim seu seqíiestrador.

Tentou sair de debaixo dele, mas não conseguiu. Tudo que conseguiu foi fazê-lo mudar um pouco de posição. As sustada, quase gritou ao perceber que não era apenas o homem grudado as suas costas, mas sua ereção a cutucando. E, embora tenha dito a si própria que seu coração disparara de medo, Fiona sabia estar mentindo. Além de tudo, o ho mem era muito bem-dotado.

Entretanto, o que a deixou mais contrariada foi que ela teve vontade de movimentar os quadris para ser cutucada novamente. Era óbvio que uma noite de sono não havia res taurado seu bom senso.

Quando o sentiu aninhar-se perto do seu pescoço e um estranho calor percorrer seu corpo, lembrou-se de ouvir a cunhada dizer, rindo, que os homens "acordavam" com o nascer do sol. Fiona sentiu-se gelar. Provavelmente, sir Ewan não estava de todo desperto. Tinha simplesmente "acordado" com o sol, sentira o calor do corpo de uma mu lher e estava planejando fazer uso disso. Bem, se ele pre tendia se aninhar e a cutucar, seria melhor saber com quem o fazia.

-— Saia de perto de mim, seu brutamontes — ela resmun gou, tentando afastar-se. — Não consigo respirar.

Ewan abriu os olhos e olhou para ela. Estava cansado, dormira pouco, mas despertou rapidamente ao perceber sua situação. Céus, estava com uma poderosa ereção. Pior ainda, era óbvio que ele a tinha cutucado pelas costas. A posição em que eles estavam era deliciosamente sugestiva e ele tre meu de desejo. Praguejou silenciosamente, e se afastou.

— Desculpe-me — ele murmurou, ouvindo seus homens acordando. — Vou desamarrá-la.

Fiona sentou-se devagar e respirou várias vezes tentando se acalmar. Tinha a forte desconfiança de que seria difícil esquecer que sentira a força e o poder daquele homem gran de às suas costas, pressionando sua ereção contra ela. Aquilo ao mesmo tempo a assustava e a aborrecia. Nao sabia nada sobre ele e não era hora de sentir atração, entusiasmo ou o que quer que fosse que a estava acometendo. Já tinha ho mens demais na sua vida, Fiona pensou com raiva, enquanto se levantava e caminhava em direção das árvores.

— Aonde pensa que vai? — Ewan perguntou, seguindo-a.

— Onde as pessoas costumam ir quando acordam, seu tolo? — Quando Fiona percebeu que ele continuava a se gui-la, virou-se, enfrentou-o, e conseguiu que ele desse um passo para trás. — Não preciso da sua assistência.

— Mas precisa ser vigiada. — Ele segurou uma ponta da corda que ainda estava ao redor do pulso dela e o atou ao seu próprio punho. — Agora pode ir.

Ewan quase deu outro passo para trás quando ela olhou para ele com ódio.

Por um breve momento, Fiona pensou em voltar. Seria uma humilhação se aliviar com ele tão perto. Infelizmente, sua bexiga cheia deixou claro que a humilhação seria ainda maior se não se apressasse. Xingando todos os homens, Fio na continuou seu caminho olhando para as costas largas do seu sequestrador.

Quando se encontrou perto de alguns arbustos, Fiona se pôs a pensar no motivo por estar tão perturbada. Fora criada ao lado de cinco irmãos, e havia pouco refinamento e deli cadeza em Deilcladach durante os primeiros treze anos de sua vida. Quando Gillyanne chegara, um pouco de delica deza fora introduzida, mas ela duvidava que alguém consi deraria os MacEnroy refinados. O que acontecia naquele momento não deveria tê-la perturbado dessa maneira, a ponto de não conseguir fazer nada antes que ele próprio come çasse a se aliviar.

Quando se tornara uma delicada flor da feminilidade? Fiona orou para que isso não fosse um sintoma de que ela desejava atrair aquele homem.

— Preciso me lavar — ela disse, quando eles voltavam ao acampamento.

Ewan olhou para ela querendo saber por que a achava tão tentadora.

— Você entende que é uma refém e não uma hóspede? Fiona olhou para a corda que os unia e em seguida para ele.

— Acredito que começo a perceber isso, mas ainda assim preciso me lavar.

— Acho que você foi criada com as rédeas soltas demais

— ele resmungou, e a conduziu a um pequeno riacho a al guns metros dali.

— Acho que fui criada de maneira perfeita.

Ela ignorou seu resmungo e tentou ignorar a corda que os unia quando ambos se ajoelharam para lavar o rosto e as mãos. Tirando do bolso um pequeno pedaço de pano bor dado que Gilly a fazia carregar toda vez que saía, Fiona o umedeceu na água fria. Estava esfregando os dentes quando sentiu uma súbita sensação de perigo se aproximando. Um segundo depois, ela olhou para o bosque tentando encontrar o que a alarmara e percebeu que Ewan estava tenso.

— Inimigos? — Fiona sussurrou enquanto se levantava ao mesmo tempo que ele. — Tão perto de suas terras?

— Temos inimigos por todos os lados — ele resmungou.

— Você pode correr rápido?

— Se eu não estivesse amarrada, poderia vencê-lo.

— Por ora é suficiente que me acompanhe. — Ele viu o brilho do sol se refletir em algum metal dentro do bosque, do outro lado do riacho. — Agora.

Ainda não havia corrido muito quando Fiona ficou um pouco a sua frente e Ewan percebeu que ela não estava querendo se mostrar. Era realmente ágil e evitava ou pulava todos os obstáculos que encontrava no caminho. No mo mento em que chegaram ao acampamento, ele desatou a corda e avisou seus homens para se prepararem para atacar. Empurrou Fiona para o lado de Simon e encarregou o jovem de vigiá-la e protegê-la.

Fiona quis protestar quando Simon a levou para um lugar. perto dos cavalos, atrás de Ewan e dos seus homens. Mas não era hora de discutir seus direitos e suas habilidades para defender a si própria. Entretanto, queria muito ter uma es pada. Era errado estar completamente desarmada, com um jovem de dezesseis anos tomando conta dela para defendê-la contra qualquer inimigo que pudesse chegar até eles.

Um momento depois os inimigos chegaram ao acampa mento. Saíram do bosque em duas diferentes direções tão rápida e silenciosamente que Fiona ficou admirada de que os MacFingal não passassem por um momento de hesitação. Em vez disso, enfrentaram os inimigos com ferocidade e coragem. Embora Simon estivesse fazendo um serviço ad mirável observando todos os homens que se aproximavam, Fiona ficou alerta, vigiando os cavalos para impedir algum roubo.

Os MacFingal eram eficientes em dizimar os inimigos que eram maioria, quase três por um, e Fiona sentiu-se mais confiante. Detestava lutas e derramamento de sangue, mas ficou feliz em constatar que seu seqiiestrador e seus homens tivessem tanta habilidade. Aqueles homens não tinham vin do em paz e sim para matar.

O que a deixava perplexa era que os MacFingal pareciam sempre prontos a se defender, como se estivessem acostu mados a ser atacados. Ficar com eles fornecia a ela um abri go que os Menzie não poderiam encontrar. Mas esse abrigo não parecia muito seguro.

Quando os inimigos começaram a se retirar, Simon xin gou e a colocou com mais firmeza atrás dele. Um homem enorme, imundo e cabeludo corria na direção deles, mas foi impedido pela espada de Simon. O homem riu, revelando dentes podres. Fiona ficou tensa ao perceber que nenhum dos MacFingal havia notado o inimigo se aproximando. Seu instinto lhe disse que Simon, apesar da pouca idade, era hábil com a espada, mas enfrentava um homem muito mais alto e forte.

— Desista, rapazinho, você não pode comigo — grunhiu o homem.

— Vencer você nem me fará suar — provocou Simon. Fiona teve que admitir que, para um rapaz tão doce, Si mon pôde produzir um sorriso frio e impressionante.

— Você é orgulhoso, pequenino. Vou matá-lo e depois vou jogar a moça sobre sua carcaça ensanguentada.

Alguma coisa nos movimentos de Simon avisaram Fiona de que a luta estava prestes a começar.

Revoltada por estar desarmada, ela se afastou para não atrapalhar os movimentos de Simon. O primeiro estrondo das espadas a fez estremecer apesar dos outros sons da ba talha chegarem aos seus ouvidos. Simon logo revelou sua grande habilidade, mas Fiona sabia que isso não seria sufi ciente. Se seu grande e forte oponente pudesse aguentar por muito tempo, acabaria vencendo. Simon era muito jovem e. conseqiientemente, sua experiência era menor que a de seu adversário.

Fiona começou a procurar um modo de ajudar. Suas ar mas estavam com os cavalos, mas ela resistiu ao desejo de ir buscá-las, pois não apenas ficaria perigosamente exposta e desarmada, como também se colocaria no meio do campo de batalha. Além disso, se ela se afastasse poderia distrair Simon.

Um grito do rapaz a fez voltar sua atenção para a luta. Ele estava sangrando com um ferimento no braço. Apesar de não ser o braço com o qual ele lutava, a perda de sangue o enfraqueceria rapidamente.

Fiona orou fervorosamente para encontrar alguma coisa que pudesse usar como arma e naquele momento ouviu um gemido e um baque a sua direita. Um dos inimigos havia sido atingido e caíra sangrando aos seus pés. Era uma hor rível resposta às suas preces, mas ela não a iria desprezar. Fiona não hesitou em tirar do inimigo a espada e o punhal.

Virou-se para Simon e o viu hesitar. O jovem não con seguira se defender da espada doseu inimigo e agora tinha um ferimento na barriga. Simon caiu de joelhos e o bruta montes sorria. O modo como o homem se preparou para golpear Simon com a espada fez com que Fiona percebesse que ele pretendia arrancar a cabeça do rapaz. Ela não hesi tou. Enfiou a espada na lateral do corpo do homem. Quando ele gritou e virou-se para olhar para ela, Fiona cravou o punhal no coração dele. O homem deu um passo para trás e caiu pesadamente no chão, olhando para o rosto de sua adversária.

Fiona estremeceu, intimidada pelo que acabara de fazer, apesar de ter sido necessário. Olhou os olhos sem vida do homem e teve vontade de vomitar. Esse fato assombraria seus sonhos durante um longo tempo.

Aos poucos, ela percebeu que a batalha tinha acabado e notou que ficara muito tempo olhando para o homem morto. Esforçou-se para voltar sua atenção a Simon, que ainda es tava ajoelhado no chão. Ajoelhou-se ao lado dele, e Ewan e Gregor correram até eles. Fiona achou que, depois que ela se recobrasse do fato de ter matado um homem, apreciaria os olhares aturdidos e respeitosos com que Ewan e Gregor a fitavam.

— Embrulhe Simon em um cobertor e exponham seus ferimentos — ela disse ficando de pé. -— Precisarei daquela pequena tira de couro da minha sela, para estancar o sangue de seus ferimentos. Volto em um momento. — Correu até o bosque, sabendo que não ia conseguir controlar a náusea que a acometera.

— Devo segui-la? — Gregor quis saber, enquanto pegava Simon nos braços.

— Não. Ela voltará — respondeu Ewan olhando para Fiona, que corria até os cavalos para pegar o que necessitava a fim de socorrer Simon.

Ewan ficou admirado de como tinha certeza de que ela não fugiria.

— Se ela pretende cuidar dele, por que fugiria?

— Suspeito que ela foi vomitar no meio dos arbustos.

— Ah, eu costumava fazer isso quando era um rapaz. Quando Ewan e Gregor acabavam de ajeitar Simon sobre o cobertor e tiravam sua camisa, o rapaz pareceu um pouco mais reanimado.

— Ela movia-se como um raio, Ewan — Simon murmu rou, enquanto Ewan lavava seus ferimentos.

— Sim, ela foi rápida — concordou Ewan, contente em ver que os ferimentos eram superficiais.

— Eu falhei com você. Se Fiona não tivesse pego aquela arma, ela teria morrido depoís que o homem acabasse comigo.

— Você não falhou. O homem era maior e mais forte, acostumado com batalhas. Você tem habilidade para vencer uma luta justa. Tem apenas que aprender a vencer uma luta injusta e desigual. Assim que se recuperar, começaremos as aulas.

Ewan viu Fiona voltando. Seu passo era firme, mas ela parecia pálida e quando se aproximou mais ele pôde ver que tinha chorado. Ewan ficou contente ao ver que o corpo do homem que ela havia matado já tinha sido retirado. Fiona precisava estar firme e calma para cuidar de Simon.

— Você salvou minha vida — Simon disse quando Fiona se ajoelhou perto dele e delicadamente o fez se calar pondo o dedo sobre os lábios do rapaz.

— Você se colocou entre uma espada e meu coração. Era meu dever impedir que não morresse por causa disso. Agora, vamos ver como estão esses ferimentos.

— Você sabe como tratá-los? —- Ewan perguntou.

— Sei. Fui ensinada por Gilly e sua família — ela res pondeu, enquanto banhava com delicadeza as feridas de Si mon, procurando por alguma sujeira ou pedaços de pano que pudessem ter ficado dentro dos cortes. — Os ferimentos não são profundos. Um pouco de pomada, curativos e re pouso farão com que eles cicatrizem logo.

— Simon poderá ser removido depois que você fizer os curativos?

— Que distância terão que percorrer? A estrada é muito ruim?

Fiona sabia que seria melhor para Simon que ele ficasse em repouso, mas entendia que era mais seguro que partissem daquele lugar.

— Aproximadamente meio-dia, mas não é um caminho muito ruim.

— E é realmente necessário partir imediatamente? Segu re-o firme, por favor. Isso vai queimar um pouco, Simon. Aguente firme. — Assim que Ewan e Gregor seguraram Simon, Fiona derramou uísque nos ferimentos. — Isso, as sim está bom. Talvez ele desmaie, não se preocupem.

— Por que você pôs bebida nos ferimentos?

— Está provado que ajuda na cicatrização. Os ferimentos não infeccionam quando os banhamos com a bebida. Agora, continuem segurando-o com firmeza que eu vou costurar os cortes.

Ewan observava a presteza e habilidade com que Fiona costurava os ferimentos do rapaz. Simon ficaria com cica trizes, mas certamente não seriam cicatrizes feias como as que ele tinha. A eficiência com que ela trabalhava provava que não mentira ao dizer que entendia de curar pessoas. Então Ewan lembrou-se da pergunta que ela fizera: se era realmente necessário locomover Simon.

— Os homens que nos atacaram eram os Gray — Ewan explicou, quando ela acabou de dar os pontos e passava pomada sobre eles. Alguns fugiram e poderão juntar mais ho mens, e voltar dentro de algumas horas. Agora que sabem onde estamos, acho que será exatamente isso o que farão.

— Então não foi um ataque planejado? — Fiona prendeu as ataduras sobre o ferimento do braço e, ajudada por Ewan que ergueu Simon, passou outras ataduras em volta da bar riga do jovem.

— Não. Creio que eles nos encontraram por acaso. Mas tenho certeza de que tentarão novamente.

— Então teremos que ir. Simon pode ser transportado em uma carroça sem atrasar demais a viagem?

— Sim, já planejei isso. Acho que chegaremos a Scarglas em meio dia de viagem.

Fiona concordou e levantou-se.

— Faça uma cama macia com cobertores e amarre Simon a ela. Isso tornará os solavancos menos intensos. — Fiona pegou sua bagagem. — Vou ver se há mais feridos que pre cisem dos meus cuidados.

— Há poucos. Tivemos muita sorte. Não perdemos ne nhum homem.

Ewan a observou se afastando e mandou dois homens preparar a carroça para transportar Simon. Fiona sofria pelo que havia feito. Ewan podia perceber pela expressão dos olhos dela e pela sua voz. Ela fora treinada para lutar e muito bem treinada, mas Ewan tinha certeza de que nunca havia matado um homem antes.

Suspirou, sentindo arrependimento e raiva. Agora ela ti nha sangue nas mãos por causa da sua família. Seu pai ga rantira que eles vivessem cercados por inimigos, cuja grande maioria queria intensamente livrar o mundo de todos que dissessem viver em Scarglas. Ewan não podia se lembrar de ter passado um dia ou uma hora da sua vida sem esperar por um ataque.

Era errado fazer Fiona se imiscuir em todo esse problema, mas ele não tinha escolha. Não poderia deixá-la vagar so zinha por lugares perigosos e não podia negar a sua tribo a chance de conseguir um bom resgate por ela. Apenas podia trabalhar para que a estada dela nas suas terras não fosse longa demais.

Não seria fácil uma vez que ela continuava se recusando a dizer quem era e de onde vinha. Ewan refletia enquanto ajudava os homens a preparar a carroça e a cama para Simon. Pensou em ameaçá-la ou assustá-la para arrancar dela as informações de que precisava, mas desistiu da idéia. Não acreditava na eficácia dessa atitude. Seu instinto lhe dizia que, se a forçasse, ela simplesmente ficaria ainda mais de terminada a nada lhe dizer.

Preparados para partir, Ewan deparou com outro proble ma. Deveria ser uma coisa fácil de resolver, mas suas con traditórias emoções tornavam tudo mais difícil. Fiona teria que ir no cavalo de alguém, mas ele relutava em deixá-la dividir a sela com qualquer um dos seus homens. Contrariado, fez com que ela montasse no seu cavalo e montou atrás dela. Tê-la tão perto faria, indubitavelmente, a viagem se tornar longa e desconfortável. Infelizmente, vê-la caval gar na companhia de outro homem seria ainda pior.

Depois de uma hora de viagem o contato com o corpo esguio e o cheiro de Fiona fizeram com que Ewan sentisse necessidade de distrair-se de alguma maneira.

— Foi a primeira vez que você participou de uma batalha?

— Não — Fiona respondeu, desejando recostar-se nele. — Estive em poucas lutas e feri um ou dois homens, mas nunca havia matado ninguém. — Ela estremeceu ao lembrar dos olhos abertos e vazios do homem que matara.

— Ele ia arrancar a cabeça de Simon com a espada.

— Sei disso.—Sentindo frio e dor nas costas pelo esforço de cavalgar sem encostar-se em Ewan, Fiona, com cuidado, relaxou um pouco. — Não havia escolha. Mesmo que ele tivesse atingido Simon, eu teria de matá-lo, pois depois que acabasse com o rapaz ele viria até mim. — Fiona suspirou e relaxou um pouco mais contra o peito de Ewan. — Eu sempre temi hesitar quando essa ocasião se apresentasse.

— Mas não hesitou.

— Não. Deus salve a minha alma. Meu irmão tinha razão. Ao me confrontar com alguém que quisesse me matar, eu preferiria manter-me viva. Ele dizia também que eu teria estômago para fazer o que fosse necessário. Eu apenas que ria que ele estivesse certo em como eu me sentiria depois de fazer uma coisa dessas.

— Isso passará. Seu irmão parece ser um chefe sábio. Fiona riu suavemente ao sentir o cansaço fazer com que seus membros parecessem pesados.

— Nem sempre ele é sábio, mas sabe como nos manter a salvo.

Fiona teve a sensação de que dera uma informação a Ewan, mas estava cansada demais para se preocupar. Fora apenas uma pequena informação e ela seria mais cuidadosa dali em diante para não cair em nenhuma armadilha. Peque nas informações somadas poderiam dar uma pista segura de quem ela era e de onde vinha. Depois de descansar, pensaria em tudo que dissera para não se comprometer com o que poderia dizer a esses homens.

Exausta, fechou os olhos e relaxou. Ewan sorriu e seu corpo respondeu imediatamente ao corpo da mulher que des cansava, encostada nele. Fiona não era muito habilidosa em dissimulações. Não sabia esconder a verdade. Ele não pre cisaria de ameaças para saber o que queria, apenas tempo. Quando calma, Fiona falava livremente, incapaz de contro lar a língua. Ewan iria orientar a todos que prestassem bas tante atenção nas palavras dela.

Levaria tempo, mas ele tinha certeza de que, juntando pequenos trechos de conversa, acabaria sabendo quem ela era e de onde vinha.

Quando passou os braços ao redor da delgada cintura de Fiona para mantê-la firme na sela, ele sentiu muito prazer. Disse a si mesmo que ficaria feliz ao vê-la partir, e ignorou a voz interior que o chamava de mentiroso.

Capítulo IV

 _I_ _ntimidante_ foi a primeira palavra que veio à mente de Fiona quando olhou para Scarglas pela primeira vez. Es cura, tímida e solitária foram as primeiras impressões. O modo como a cidade assomava à frente deles, fria e amea çadora, perturbou Fiona. Fazia com que pensasse em bru xaria e assassinato, mas não pôde saber o motivo.

Scarglas ficava em uma pequena elevação no meio de uma área brutalmente desmatada. Seus muros externos eram grossos e altos. Um fosso largo circundava os muros e ela sabia que provavelmente era perigosamente profundo. Vá rios metros depois do fosso havia um outro muro da altura de um homem.

Em linha direta com os quatro cantos do muro ela pôde ver os topos de quatro guaritas de madeira. Tudo em Scar glas indicava uma constante preocupação com invasores e guerras.

Nenhum inimigo poderia se aproximar dos altos portões de ferro de Scarglas. O caminho estreito entre o fosso e os muros era pontilhado por pequenas cabanas. Mais um obs táculo. Mesmo que os telhados pegassem fogo, isso preju dicaria ainda mais os invasores e Fiona duvidava que o fogo ultrapassasse os muros da cidade.

Ela gostaria de saber há quanto tempo os MacFingal pos suíam Scarglas. Construir um lugar daqueles levaria muito tempo e muito dinheiro, coisa que poucos escoceses tinham. Se a tribo possuía essas terras há muito tempo, como nunca ouvira falar deles? Fiona sabia que seu conhecimento a res peito das várias tribos não era extenso, mas qualquer tribo assim poderosa e com tantos inimigos deveria ser muito co nhecida. E ela nunca ouvira falar nada deles.

Fiona foi percorrida por um calafrio ao atravessarem os portões. Scarglas era certamente forte o suficiente para pro tegê-la de Menzie se ele viesse a saber onde ela se encon trava. Infelizmente, para esconder-se de um homem coloca va-se no caminho de muitos outros que gostariam de acabar com aquele lugar.

Era hora de repensar no seu plano.

Ewan a estava ajudando a apear do cavalo quando um homem alto apareceu. Ele abriu as portas pesadas e decora das com pregos de ferro como se não pesassem nada. Apesar dos cabelos brancos, o homem se parecia com Ewan. Fiona se preparou para conhecer o homem que, aparentemente, cuidava de crianças e dos inimigos com o mesmo abandono. E ficou admirada quando ele a ignorou por completo.

— Estiveram lutando, não é, rapaz? — o homem pergun tou, olhando rapidamente para Simon. — Perderam o rapaz?

— Não. Simon está apenas ferido — respondeu Ewan. — Foram os Gray.

— Alguma armadilha?

— Não. Acredito que nos encontraram por acaso e pen saram que tinham homens suficientes para nos vencer.

— Ora! Os Gray sempre foram uns tolos. Então trouxe ram uma prisioneira? — O homem franziu o cenho ao olhar para Fiona. — Ela não se parece com um Gray.

— Não a pegamos dos Gray — Ewan esclareceu.

— Ah, então você finalmente arranjou uma noiva? Isso me agrada, lady. Eu estava começando a ficar preocupado.

Fiona notou que o rosto moreno de Ewan enrubesceu.

— Preocupado com o quê? — Fiona perguntou, mas foi ignorada por ambos.

— Ela não é minha noiva. Nós a encontramos perdida e a pé. Decidimos mantê-la até que nos diga a que tribo per tence, para podermos pedir um resgate. — O olhar licencio so que o pai endereçava a Fiona fez com que Ewan a pegasse por um braço e a puxasse para mais perto dele. — Pai, esta é Fiona. Fiona, este é meu pai. sir Fingal MacFingal.

— Fiona do quê? Ou de onde? — Fingal quis saber, olhando para ela.

— Apenas Fiona. E só isso o que direi.

— Ainda bem que ela não é sua noiva, Ewan — Fingal resmungou, olhando para ela de um modo que fez com que Fiona desejasse lhe dar um soco. — É muito pequena, ves te-se como um rapaz e tem cicatrizes.

Não foi fácil, mas Fiona resistiu ao desejo de cobrir as cicatrizes com as mãos. O homem era arrogante e rude, mas esse não era o motivo para que começasse a odiá-lo. Fora o modo como se referia a Simon que fez com que Fiona dese jasse chutá-lo. Não parecera nem um pouco preocupado ao pensar que seu próprio filho pudesse estar morto. Mal olhara para o rapaz e, quando soube que Simon estava apenas ferido, nem perguntara sobre a gravidade dos ferimentos.

— Precisamos pôr Simon numa cama — Fiona disse, olhando para Ewan. — Preciso examinar seus ferimentos.

— Mab verá o rapaz — sir Fingal declarou, olhando em direção dos muros.

Acompanhando seu olhar, Fiona avistou uma pequena e rechonchuda mulher que corria na direção deles. Seus ca belos castanhos estavam embaraçados e caídos sobre o rosto redondo, e suas roupas pareciam tão em desordem como os cabelos. Ela parou a alguns passos para pegar alguma coisa que deixara cair e colocou em uma cesta que balouçava, pendurada no braço. Se seus curativos estavam naquela ces ta, não deviam estar adequadamente limpos.

Fiona estava prestes a dizer para a mulher manter-se afas tada quando olhou bem para o rosto dela. Havia uma deli cadeza naqueles traços, uma doçura que Fiona adivinhou profunda. Mab olhou confusa quando viu os vários homens com ataduras. Fiona percebeu um toque de decepção e medo nos olhos da mulher, o que a fez sorrir internamente. Era óbvio que Mab era a curandeira de Scarglas e Fiona invadira seu território.

O fato de Mab parecer preocupada em vez de furiosa fez com que Fiona entendesse que ela não tinha muita segurança na posição que ocupava, posição essa que ela devia ter reivindicado por si própria. Mab não lutaria se lhe pedisse para se afastar, mas Fíona sabia que a mulher se sentiria excluída e desprezada se ela fizesse isso.

-— Eu cuidei das feridas, sra. Mab — Fiona disse, notando que os grandes olhos castanhos da mulher a fitavam com curiosidade. — Houve uma batalha que deixou alguns homens feridos e sangrando, então pensei que eles fariam o resto da viagem mais seguros se eu tratasse dos ferimentos.

— Você tem alguma habilidade em tratar feridos?—Mab perguntou.

— Um pouco. Tive algum treinamento. Tive aulas com alguns renomados curandeiros.

— Quem? Talvez eu conheça algum pelo nome. Fiona pensou algum tempo antes de responder.

— Passei algum tempo com lady Maldie Murray quando eu era mais jovem.

Fiona achou que dizer esse nome não daria nenhuma pista a Ewan.

Mab suspirou e pôs as duas pequenas e gordas mãos sobre os generosos seios o que fez com que vários objetos caíssem da cesta.

— Oh, feliz de você! Lady Maldie é uma curandeira eu gostaria de tê-la conhecido antes de vir para Scarglas.

Sem saber ao certo se Mab quisera dizer que nunca mais teria a oportunidade de conhecer a famosa curandeira, Fiona a ajudou a pegar o que tinha caído no chão para devolver à cesta. De algum modo teria de impedir que a mulher usasse aqueles itens imundos nos homens feridos. Não queria envergonhar a mulher nem fazê-la perder seu lugar na tribo, mas teria que ensinar algumas coisas a Mab antes de deixar Scarglas.

—- Talvez a senhora tenha que encontrar uma cesta com tampa ou usar uma sacola como a que eu uso — Fiona afir mou. — Livraria a senhora do serviço extra de ter que limpar tudo o que cair no chão. — Fiona percebeu, pelo olhar de Mab, que ela não pretendia lavar e nem limpar nada antes de usar.

— Oh, é claro — Mab concordou. — Eu estava com tanta pressa de ver os rapazes que apenas joguei as coisas dentro da primeira coisa que encontrei.

Fiona suspirou, aliviada por ter conseguido falar o que queria sem magoar a mulher. Seria difícil ensinar o que sabia fingindo acreditar que Mab já tinha conhecimento dos pro cedimentos, mas tentaria. Seu instinto lhe dizia que Mab não se ofendia com facilidade, mas só falaria diretamente quando as duas estivessem sozinhas ou quando Mab per guntasse alguma coisa. De algum modo, sabia que Mab pre cisava muito do lugar que ocupava na tribo e Fiona nunca seria tão cruel a ponto de dispensá-la, especialmente porque não ficaria em Scarglas durante muito tempo.

— Simon precisa de uma cama, senhora, para que nós possamos examinar seus ferimentos. A viagem pode tê-los aberto.

— Certamente, certamente... — Mab olhou para os dois homens que tiravam a cama de Simon de cima da carroça. — Vocês dois podem, por favor, trazer Simon para nós? — Mab pegou o braço de Fiona e a conduziu para perto de Simon. — Será maravilhoso conversar com alguém que foi treinada por lady Maldie Murray. Maravilhoso. Estou semprd tentando encontrar curas, você sabe. É meu dever manter os rapazes sadios. Recentemente, preparei um creme que faz com que as cicatrizes desapareçam. Vou lhe dar um pouco. Um olhar por sobre os ombros fez com que os olhos de Fiona encontrassem os olhos de Ewan e Gregor, que me nearam a cabeça afirmativamente. Ela entendeu que os sen timentos de Mab eram protegidos por muitas pessoas. Mas as curas de Mab obviamente deviam ser evitadas. De algum modo Fiona teria de convencê-las que as cicatrizes não atra palhavam sua vida. Como era mentira, não seria fácil. Fiona afastou esses pensamentos e acompanhou Mab até a casa. Agora, o mais importante era cuidar de Simon.

— Pensei que você tinha dito que ela é uma refém — resmungou sir Fingal, olhando para Fiona e Mab.

— Ela é — respondeu Ewan, caminhando em direção da casa, com Gregor e o pai de cada lado dele.

— Ela não age como refém. Não é seguro deixar que uma refém trate dos nossos homens.

— Fiona é realmente muito habilidosa. E não usará seus conhecimentos contra os feridos.

— Como pode ter certeza disso? Você nem sabe quem ela é. Ela pode ter sido enviada para cá por um dos nossos inimigos, pode estar aqui para matar você ou eu, ou para nos espionar.

Ewan considerou essa possibilidade ao entrarem na grande sala, mas não ficou convencido. Isso não era comum, pois ele fora ensinado desde pequeno a não confiar nas mulheres. E não queria acreditar que deixara a luxúria e um par de olhos violeta acabarem com seu bom senso.

Quando ele, Gregor e seu pai sentaram-se à mesa, duas empregadas trouxeram cerveja, pão e queijo.

Ewan achou que podia confiar em Fiona para tratar dos enfermos. O modo como curara os ferimentos de Simon e dos demais homens revelou que ela era ótima curandeira. Nunca usaria seus conhecimentos e habilidades para causar o mal.

Em compensação, precisava prestar muita atenção em ca da palavra que ela dizia. Embora não acreditasse que ela tivesse sido enviada para espioná-los, tinha que ser cuida doso. Mulheres, especialmente as jovens e belas, eram ótimas espiãs. Nunca poderia se esquecer disso.

— Como você pegou a moça? — Fingal perguntou. Gregor respondeu e Ewan apenas escutou, enquanto bebia um pouco de cerveja e comia pão e queijo. Sabia que Gregor se divertiria contando o que ocorrera. Mais tarde, quando tivesse sufocado a atração que sentia por Fiona, tudo seria muito engraçado. Por enquanto, Ewan achava que a aparição de Fiona em sua vida era uma maldição. Mas seu pai ía achar engraçado o que Gregor acabara de narrar. Fingal via inimigos em cada canto e era extremamente cauteloso.

— Isso é muito suspeito — resmungou Fingal. — Acho que devemos mandá-la embora.

— Não — disse Ewan. — Não podemos deixar uma mu lher como ela abandonada no meio do nada. Há muito perigo lá fora.

— Você pode ter trazido o perigo aqui para dentro da nossa tribo. Já disse que eía pode ser uma espiã enviada para saber das nossas fraquezas e descobrir um meio de trazer o inimigo para dentro dos nossos portões.

— Então a manteremos sob vigilância até descobrirmos quem ela é e podermos pedir o resgate.

— E por que ainda não descobriu quem ela é?

— Ela não me disse. Disse que não me ajudará a esvaziar os bolsos da sua família.

Fingal praguejou.

— Então faremos com que ela nos conte. Tenho várias maneiras de fazer uma pessoa confessar.

Ewan nem queria pensar nos métodos usados por seu pai. Quando Fingal sentia-se ameaçado, ele podia ser insensível e até cruel. Ele via ameaças e insultos em todos os lugares e freqüentemente agia sem pensar, uma das razões de estarem sempre cercados por inimigos. As únicas coisas que faziam com que Fingal parasse de ver traição e roubos eram dinheiro e mulheres. Ewan decidiu que para impedir que seu pai pusesse os olhos em Fiona devia convencê-lo de que ela poderia lhes render muito dinheiro, que ela poderia enriquecê-los.

— Não há nenhuma necessidade de nos expormos — afir mou Ewan. — Teremos apenas que ser cautelosos e prestar atenção em tudo que ela fala. A verdade surgirá. Poderá ser aos poucos e em pedaços, mas aparecerá.

— Como pode ter tanta certeza?

— Já está acontecendo. Sei que o irmão dela é proprie tário de terras, que há uma mulher chamada Gilly que lhe é muito próxima e ela tem o tipo de conexões que a lígam a lady Maldie Murray, uma legendária curandeira. Quando eu puder falar com Simon, suspeito que descobrirei mais coi sas, pois eles conversaram muito.

— Bem, isso pode funcionar. Nenhuma mulher sabe guar dar segredo. Mas você tem certeza de que ela poderá render um bom resgate? Ela não se veste como uma mulher fina e não tinha a escolta que uma lady deveria ter.

— Suas roupas são de muito boa qualidade e suas armas também. Seu cavalo é de raça, é um cavalo caro. Apesar de ser estranha e ter muita habilidade com armas, tem atitudes de pessoa de sangue bom. Sim, alguém pagará para tê-la de volta e é melhor que ela volte intacta e sem histórias de crueldade para contar.

Ewan suspirou aliviado quando seu pai concordou e dis traiu-se observando Bonnie, uma empregada que era o atual objeto de seu desejo. Fingal abandonara o papel de guerreiro sem coração para tornar-se um devasso, famoso em toda a cidade.

A constante mudança de humor e a incapacidade do pai em fixar sua atenção em alguma coisa por muito tempo per mitiram a Ewan tomar o seu lugar como líder. O fato de Fingal não ter se importado com isso deixou claro que ele na realidade não queria o fardo de liderar sua tribo. Algumas pessoas até duvidavam que Fingal estivesse em seu juízo perfeito.

Ewan observava o pai mudar de humor de um minuto para o outro e temia que ele estivesse realmente ficando louco. Era esse medo que fazia com que Ewan cuidasse de tudo com muita restrição e autocontrole. Quando ele sentia emoções mais fortes procurava expulsá-las da sua mente, pois temia ser igual ao seu pai. Fiona despertara essas emoções, dentro dele e por causa disso decidira ignorá-la.

— Você realmente acredita que limpeza _é_ necessária? — Mab perguntou, olhando para o adormecido Símon.

— Sim — respondeu Fiona, sentada em uma cadeira ao pé da cama do rapaz. — Não sei lhe dizer o porquê, mas feridas mantidas limpas curam-se mais rápido e melhor. Elas não ficam pútridas arriscando a vida dos doentes. Há tam bém menos risco de febre e de infecção, o que diminui o risco de morte. Eu gostaria de descobrir o motivo, mas ainda não sei.

Mab concordou.

— Confesso que tenho pouca prática. Quando cheguei aqui, não havia ninguém que quisesse ser curandeira e eu peguei o lugar para mim. Será muito útil aprender com você, que pelo que vejo possui muita habilidade e conhecimento. — Ela sorriu para Fiona. — Contudo, sou muito boa para fazer poções e pomadas e tenho certeza de que algum dia descobrirei a cura para alguma coisa.

Antes que Mab sugerisse novamente que Fiona podia tentar curar suas cicatrizes, Fiona perguntou:

— Como você veio parar aqui? Você não _é_ de Scarglas. Você não é uma MacFjngal, é?

— Não. Eu vim para cá há dez anos, mais ou menos. Eu sou uma Drummond. Bem, eu era uma Drummond. Eles não me quiseram mais — Mab suspirou. — Ainda não en tendi onde eu errei. Minha pomada deveria ter funcionado.

E tenho certeza de que misturei a poção certa. Eles deviam ter estômagos muito delicados para sofrerem um efeito tão rápido e feroz. Tentei explicar para o líder que a poção não era um veneno e que é bom expurgar o corpo de vez em quando, mas ele não quis escutar. Ele me mandou embora com todos os meus pertences.

Fiona tentou imaginar os resultados da poção e da pomada de Mab e não foi um quadro muito bonito.

— E então você veio para cá? Você conhecia os MacFingal?

— Oh, não! Eu nunca havia ouvido falar deles. O velho líder me encontrou fugindo da cidade. — Mab sorriu. — Estava apenas tentando ser útil e livrar aquela mulher vil dos piolhos que infestavam sua cabeça. Quando fugi, en contrei o velho líder e... bem, ele era tão charmoso e tão ardente... Foi muito desconcertante chegar aqui e descobrir que ele tinha uma esposa, mas eu precisava de um lar. Então fiquei e assumi o lugar de curandeira. Meu filho agora tem nove anos e está procurando seu lugar na tribo. Esta semana ele está trabalhando com o homem que faz armaduras, para ver se aprende o ofício.

— Você tem um filho com o líder?

— Sim. O meu Ned. Um menino adorável e a alegria da minha vida. Eu tinha medo de ser mandada embora pela esposa do líder, mas ela morreu antes de minha gravidez ser notada. Antes que Fiona pudesse perguntar mais alguma coi sa, uma mulher gorda, de cabelos escuros, entrou no quarto, pôs uma grande bandeja com comida e vinho sobre a mesa perto da lareira e saiu sem dizer uma só palavra. Apenas olhou para Mab. Fiona senlou-se perto da mesa e acenou para que Mab fizesse o mesmo. Por um momento, tomou vinho e pegou um pedaço de pão.

— Quem era aquela mulher? — perguntou, pegando um pedaço de carne de carneiro.

— Gare — respondeu Mab. — Ela não gosta de ninguém.

Era uma Mackenzie, mas fugiu da sua tribo. Ela é viúva e quando seu terceiro marido morreu, muitos pensaram que ela os matava. Ela não gosta das mulheres que partilham a cama do velho líder, especialmente as que fizeram isso quando sua esposa ainda era viva. Suspeito que veio trazer a comida porque estava curiosa para ver você. Ela está aqui há uns doze anos. Casou-se com Angus, o chefe da estreba ria, há dez anos, e ele ainda vive, portanto acho que os outros maridos morreram de doença mesmo.

— Então agora ela é também uma MacFingal. Mas quem são os MacFingal? Nunca ouvi falar neles e eles devem ter essas terras há muito tempo, já que foi um parente que as deu ao velho líder.

— Ele não era um MacFingal. Os MacFingal são uma tribo nova — Mab riu. — Muito nova. Foi o velho que a iniciou. Ele rompeu com esse parente e decidiu começar uma nova tribo com o nome dele. Fingal veio para cá alguns meses antes de seu primo morrer, um primo muito distante que o nomeou seu herdeiro. Fingal casou-se com a filha do homem e ficou com tudo, embora ela tivesse sido prometida a outro. Ela deu um filho a Fingal e morreu.

— E qual era o nome da tribo do parente dele? Mab ficou pálida e sussurrou:

— Não posso pronunciar o nome. É proibido.

— Ninguém vai nos ouvir, Mab. Mab meneou a cabeça.

— É proibido. Se o velho souber que alguém falou esse nome, ele ficará furioso e isso pode durar horas. Não. É melhor que você nos conheça a todos como MacFingal.

Fiona começou a pensar que todos que moravam ali eram um bando de lunáticos, sendo o velho líder o pior deles. Lunáticos, quebrados e rejeitados. Os banidos e os maltra tados. Sua curiosidade foi ficando cada vez maior. Antes que deixasse Scarglas, Fiona estava determinada a descobrir quem exatamente eram os MacFingal e por que tinham dado as costas ao parente. Uma pequena voz lhe dizia que seu interesse fora despertado por causa de um homem moreno e alto. Um guerreiro de nome Ewan.

Capítulo V

O som de uma porta sendo destrancada fez Fiona ficar de pé. Ela tinha ficado aborrecida e ao mesmo tempo aliviada ao ser trancada com Simon no quarto. Uma cama havia sido armada para ela perto do fogo e até seu pedido para tomar banho havia sido concedido, e um biombo de madeira pintada fora colocado no canto do quarto para lhe dar privacidade.

Fiona gostou do vestido de lã macia e azul que lhe havia sido entregue após o banho. Mab saíra para ficar com o filho, Simon passara uma noite calma e ela também havia dormido bem. Não havia razão para ficar irritada com o tratamento dado a uma refém.

Ela sabia, para seu desgosto, que o motivo de estar abor recida era a falta de alguma palavra ou da visita do seu seqíiestrador. Sentia falta dele e odiava a própria fraqueza.

Gregor entrou no quarto seguido por Mab, que sorriu para Fiona.

— Você está com boa aparência, moça.

— Obrigada — Fiona agradeceu, contrariada pelo rubor que sentia subir-lhe ao rosto.

— Como está o rapaz? — Gregor perguntou, aproximan do-se de Simon.

— Sem febre — respondeu Mab que, depois de colocar uma bandeja com uma tigela de sopa e uma garrafa de água, pusera a mão sobre a testa do rapaz.

— Ele passou bem a noite — Fiona acrescentou, ao pé da cama do doente, que ruborizou quando Mab retirou a coberta para olhar seus ferimentos. — As feridas estavam limpas quando eu troquei as ataduras esta manhã e passei um pouco de pomada nelas. Elas parecem limpas para você, Mab?

— Muito limpas — concordou Mab. — Você tem de me dizer que pomada usou para obter um resultado tão bom. — Ela tomou a cobrir o rapaz e, ajudada por Gregor, pôs Simon sentado recostado nos travesseiros. — Trouxe sopa, água e um pouco de sidra para você, rapaz. E não faça careta. Tem que se alimentar bem. — Mab olhou para Fiona — Mais um dia ou dois, não é?

— Sim. Sopa hoje e, se continuar sem febre, uma comida mais forte amanhã. Seus ferimentos não são muito profundos.

— São apenas arranhões — Simon reclamou. — Levan tarei dessa cama logo.

— Não antes que Mab e eu dissermos que você está su ficientemente forte para levantar-se. O ferimento da barriga pode abrir com facilidade. Você ficará na cama até que es teja completamente fechado e depois disso terá que tomar cuidado. Não é um ferimento profundo, mas tampouco é um arranhão. Deixe de ser arrogante.

— Não sou arrogante — resmungou Simon, e suspirou quando todos riram dele.

— Trouxe uma poção para aliviar as dores — Mab falou e olhou ansiosa para Fiona.

Fiona quase riu ao ver a expressão assustada nos olhos de Simon e Gregor.

— Bem, ele dormiu bem a noite toda sem a poção, Mab. É verdade que devia estar exausto, mas... Por que não dei xamos que Simon decida? — Fiona achou graça na expres são de alívio nos olhos dos dois irmãos.

— Você quer tomar alguma coisa para dor, rapaz? —-Mab perguntou a Simon.

— Não, Mab — ele apressou-se a responder..— Não digo que os ferimentos não doam, mas não a ponto de precisar tomar algum remédio. Essas poções me dão dor de cabeça e dor de estômago quando eu acordo.

— Então, venha, Fiona-dos-dez-punhais — disse Gregor sorrindo, enquanto pegava o braço de Fiona e a levava em direção da porta. — É hora de um intervalo.

— Por que a chamou por esse nome esquisito? — Mab perguntou a Simon.

Fiona suspirou quando ela e Gregor atingiram o corredor e ele fechou a porta não escutando a resposta de Simon. E sentiu-se tola por ter esperado que os detalhes da sua captura não tivessem sido contados. Havia doze homens presentes, afinal de contas. O povo de Scarglas ia achá-la muito esqui sita, pensou Fiona, achando graça também. Lembrando-se do que Mab tinha dito a ela, ser esquisito era até um ritual em Scarglas.

— Simon se recuperará logo, não é? — Gregor perguntou, ao entrarem na sala grande. — Ele me pareceu muito bem. Melhor do que eu esperava.

— Acredito que ele esteja muito bem — respondeu Fiona. — Mais um ou dois dias sem sinal de febre e de infecção, mantendo-o deitado, os ferimentos logo fecharão.

Fiona ficou admirada ao se ver diante da mesa do líder.

— Conseguirá manter o rapaz na cama? — Gregor per guntou.

— Com facilidade — ela respondeu, ignorando sua risa da. — Se fosse apenas o ferimento do braço, ele não preci saria de repouso absoluto. Mas o ferimento da barriga re quer imobilidade para que cicatrize bem. Toda vez que ele se move, força os pontos. Na verdade, serão necessárias duas semanas ou mais para que eu permita que ele possa vestir roupas. Desse modo, se ele tentar se levantar deverá fazê-lo nu.

Gregor riu novamente e a fez sentar-se perto de Ewan.

— Acho que ele permanecerá deitado.

Fiona simplesmente meneou a cabeça, nervosa demais, por estar perto de Ewan, para pensar em uma resposta coe rente. Uma parte dela achava sua reação a Ewan fascinante, até encorajadora, porque achava que nunca sentiria interesse por homem nenhum. Nunca sentira antes de Menzie come çar a atormentá-la e temia nunca sentir depois das ações que ele empreendera para forçá-la a se casar com ele. O que a irritava e a alarmava era que seu corpo, talvez até seu cora ção, sentiam-se atraídos por um homem que tinha a intenção de "vendê-la" para sua família.

— Como está Simon?—Ewan perguntou depois de olhar para Gregor, que se sentara a sua direita.

Enquanto Fiona respondia, ele a observava. Vestida como ura homem, ela era bonita demais para sua paz de espírito. Vestida como mulher, ela lhe tirava a respiração. Era uma tentação. Apenas o som de sua voz rouca era suficiente para excitá-lo.

Ao olhar para seu pai, percebeu que ele também achava Fiona atraente. Ewan franziu as sobrancelhas. Será que o homem pensava em alguma possibilidade de relacionamen to com uma jovem trinta anos mais jovem? Ewan não apenas achava isso de mau gosto, mas percebeu que uma parte dele temia que seu pai tivesse sucesso. Isso parecia ciúme e Ewan não pôde deixar de sorrir por dentro. Corria um perigo maior do que pensava.

— Por que você ainda está cuidando do rapaz? — sir Fingal perguntou.

— Eu estava presente quando ele foi ferido — Fiona respondeu. — Tenho que terminar o que comecei.

— Mab pode fazer isso.

— Ah, mas se nós duas cuidarmos do rapaz, teremos tempo para descansar.

— Onde conseguiu essas cicatrizes?

— Pai... — protestou Ewan. Mas foi ignorado.

Fiona calmamente terminou um pedaço de pão e olhou diretamente nos olhos de sir Fingal.

— Um homem achou que meu rosto precisava de alguma melhora.

— O que quer dizer com isso, moça maluca?

— Eu não a chamaria de moça se fosse você, pai — mur murou Gregor.

Ewan segurou a mão de Fiona quando ela pegou a faca de cortar queijo. O contato da pequena mão dela enviou o calor do desejo para todo seu corpo, mas ele lutou para ig norar a sensação. Estava interessado na resposta que ela da ria a seu pai.

— Explique — Ewan ordenou, quase sorrindo diante dos olhos violeta de Fiona que brilhavam de raiva.

— Um homem pediu minha mão em casamento — ela começou a contar, tentando ignorar o que sentiu quando ele largou sua mão. — Eu recusei e embora o tenha feito com gentileza, ele se ofendeu. Agora ele me persegue e cada vez que consegue me encontrar deixa alguma marca em mim. Esta foi a primeira — ela apontou para a cicatriz na face direita. Já tivemos mais três desses "encontros". Ele diz que vai me marcar para que ninguém queira se casar comigo e eu acabe aceitando-o.

— Quem é ele?

— Isso não é do seu interesse.

— Então por que estava cavalgando sozinha? — Ewan perguntou.

— Ficar confinada para ter segurança faz com que se aja de maneira tola.

Ele meneou a cabeça, entendendo perfeitamente o que ela queria dizer. O fato de ele nunca poder ir a lugar nenhum sozinho por estar cercado de inimigos também o fazia se sentir confinado. Não eram necessários muros altos para sentir-se à parte do mundo. Talvez fosse por isso que ela era uma refém complacente. Percebera o perigo que correra. Agora estava a salvo e muito bem protegida.

— Creio que você terá de me dizer quem é esse inimigo. — Ewan falou, olhando-a firmemente. — Ele pode tê-la seguido até aqui.

— Como eu não sei onde estamos, acho que ele não será capaz de me encontrar.

— Ele segue e persegue você. Não é impossível que tente atravessar nossos portões.

Fiona calmamente terminou seu mingau de aveia enquan to pensava no assunto. Apenas sua família sabia dos seus problemas com Menzie. Mesmo que Ewan encontrasse algum parente de Menzie para lhe fazer perguntas, ela duvi dava que algum elemento da tribo de Ranald soubesse o que ele fazia a ela ou admitisse tal coisa.

Como Menzie a surpreendera algumas vezes quando ela pensava estar em segurança, era possível que ele a encontrasse em Scarglas. Os MacFingal não precisavam de outro problema perto dos seus portões. Poderia até ser vantagem para ela contar a Ewan, pois ela seria ainda mais bem guar dada. Esperava, porém, que ele não estivesse fazendo isso apenas para proteger seu valor como refém.

— Ele se chama Ranald Menzie — Fiona respondeu, fínalmente. — Anda sempre com seis homens.

Ela quase riu quando ouviu Ewan resmungar, pois isso a fez lembrar-se dos seus irmãos.

— Então esse tolo quer fazer com que você perca o valor como noiva para outra pessoa? — Fingal perguntou, franzindo o cenho. — E ele já a levou para a cama?

— Pai! — Ewan e Gregor protestaram juntos.

_O que foi ? É uma pergunta razoável. É um meio seguro de fazer com que ninguém a queira para esposa. Os homens querem suas mulheres intocadas. Você, Ewan, deveria es colher uma virgem para noiva.

— Ela não é minha noiva — Ewan quase gritou. — É uma refém.

Era tolice se ofender com a declaração de Fingal, Fiona pensou. Ele estava apenas dizendo a verdade. Ela não fora trazida a Scarglas como noiva, mas como refém. Ewan não deveria ter ficado tão contrariado com a sugestão.

Fiona mal ouvia a discussão entre Ewan e o pai. Depois de terminar o mingau, pegou uma maçã e deu uma olhada ao redor da grande sala. Muitos dos homens que lá estavam se pareciam com Fingal e eram quase da mesma idade de Ewan, ou mais jovens. O tolo estava tentando claramente formar seu próprio exército.

A saia era impressionantemente grande com uma lareira em cada extremidade. Tapeçarias e armas decoravam as pa redes. A mesa do líder era de carvalho bem como as cadeiras, e os outros homens sentavam-se em pesados bancos. Fiona notou que a sala era surpreendentemente limpa. Quem quer que fosse que cuidava da casa era muito eficiente e a go vernava com mão de ferro.

Mulheres e crianças moviam-se em silêncio por entre as mesas, enchendo canecas e pegando os pratos vazios. Ou sir Fingal tinha dinheiro ou o seu antecessor deixara fortuna. Apenas recentemente Deilcladach começara a ter os refina mentos que ela via ali. Fiona concluiu que Scarglas não seria um mau lugar onde viver se não houvesse ameaça de constantes inimigos, quando seus pensamentos foram abruptamente interrompidos por uma discussão entre os MacFingal.

— Bem, se você não quer a moça — dizia sir Fingal — Gregor pode se casar com ela. Já está na hora de ele se casar e constituir uma família.

— Eu tenho dois filhos — gritava Gregor —, e eu escolherei minha própria esposa.

— E eu escolherei rneu próprio marido — acrescentou Fiona, encarando Fingal.

— Não seja louca — respondeu sir Fingal. — Este é um lugar onde os homens escolhem as companheiras para seus rapazes.

— Na minha terra não é assim. E o senhor não é meu parente, portanto isso não lhe diz respeito.

— Agora você está sob minhas regras, moça.

— Não concordo — Fiona retrucou. — Agora — ela se levantou —-, se me derem licença, acho que vou voltar para ver como Simon está.

Ewan fez um sinal ao seu irmão Nathan para que a acom panhasse. Olhou para Gregor e ficou satisfeito ao perceber que seu irmão tinha a mesma opinião que ele. Fingal parecia surpreso.

Ewan suspeitava que Fiona era a primeira mulher que enfrentara seu pai e o contrariara. Até sua última esposa fora submissa e apavorada até a noite em que fugira. Apesar de toda a contrariedade que era manter Fiona ali, Ewan sentia prazer em vê-la enfrentar seu pai. Mas precisava ter certeza de não apreciar isso em demasia.

— Essa moça foi criada muito solta — declarou sir Fingal.

Ewan piscou duas vezes ao ouvir seu pai dizer a mesma coisa que ele próprio havia dito.

— Ela está certa — Ewan afirmou. — O senhor não é parente dela e não tem o direito de escolher um marido para ela. Além do mais, Fiona não está aqui para isso. Ela está aqui para ser resgatada e encher nossos cofres vazios de dinheiro.

— Ela deve ter um bom dote. Pode ser a mesma coisa.

— Não. Ela está aqui para ser resgatada.

— Não sei porque é tão obstinado. Você precisa de uma esposa e não dá sinal de estar procurando uma. Com o seu rosto não será fácil encontrar uma moça. Por que não pega a que caiu em suas mãos?

— Pai, deixe isso para lá — interveio Gregor. — Casá-la com um de nós pode enraivecer a tribo dela e nós não pre cisamos de mais inimigos.

— E você acha que cobrar resgate pela moça não irritará sua tribo? — Fingal resmungou.

— Esta é uma prática aceita. Acho que eles devem saber que ela saiu sozinha e não vão culpar-nos por termos tirado antagem desse fato.

— Humm. Isto é um desperdício. Ela é bonita, apesar das cicatrizes, e eu acho que você tem razão em dizer que ela é bem-nascida. Isso não é comum nesta cidade. Você devia proveitar.

— Deixe isso para lá, pai — Ewan repetiu as palavras do irmão. — Deixe-a. Ela não iria concordar com seus planos e nenhum de nós quer uma noiva insatisfeita.

Fingal olhou para o filho e resmungou, mas não disse mais nada. Entretanto, Ewan teve a impressão de que ele não mudara de ideia. Agora, além de tudo que tinha para fazer teria que se preocupar com os planos do seu pai de casá-lo com Fiona. Ou pior ainda, casá-la com um dos seus irmãos. Imaginá-la com outro homem, saber que iriam partilhar da mesma cama despertou a besta que vivia nele. Não aguentava nem imaginar uma coisa dessas.

— Avisarei os outros a respeito das ideias do nosso pai — disse Gregor, assim que Fingal saiu da sala.

— Ótimo —- Ewan suspirou, e passou as mãos pelos ca belos. — Uma mulher forte como Fiona deve vir de uma tribo forte. Como você disse, não precisamos de mais ini migos.

— Você já ouviu falar em sir Ranald Menzíe?

— Não. Mas há uns Menzie não muito longe daqui.

— Está pensando em procurá-los?

— Se fosse possível e seguro, gostaria de mandar alguns dos nossos homens fazer algumas perguntas. Mas não quero pôr em risco a vida de nenhum. Esse sir Ranald parece louco e eu desconfio que seus parentes não irão admitir ser um deles. Vou pensar em alguma coisa. — Ewan terminou a cerveja e levantou-se. — Agora, jã que Simon não está so frendo muito, acho que poderemos conversar um pouco com ele. Quanto mais cedo descobrirmos quem ela é, mais cedo podemos mandar o pedido de resgate.

Ignorando o jovem Nathan, que estava de guarda na porta do quarto, Fiona escutava Mab lhe contar tudo que tinha em mãos, o que havia juntado e como preparava suas poções. Enquanto Mab não quisesse descobrir a cura para alguma doença, ela não constituía perigo para ninguém. Conhecia algumas ervas como também alguns remédios. Fiona quis saber se havia algum meio de fazer com que a curandeira não fosse tão criativa.

Era difícil prestar atenção no que Mab estava contando porque Fiona queria saber o que Ewan conversava com Si mon em particular. Não conseguia se lembrar de nada que falara ao rapaz e tinha esperança de que ele também não se lembrasse. Se Ewan procurava algumas pistas para descobrir quem ela era, esperava que não tivesse sucesso. Fiona queria ficar em Scarglas tempo suficiente para saber o que isso podia significar ou se, por algum milagre, ela seria devol vida. Poderia vir a se magoar, mas estava começando a achar que seria tolice fugir de medo quando ficar poderia mostrar-lhe que suas dúvidas e medos eram injustificados.

Fiona estava quase resolvendo o quebra-cabeça quando sentiu a presença de alguém atrás dela. Antes mesmo de olhar, sabia se tratar de Ewan. O fato de que, mesmo co nhecendo-o há pouco tempo, já conseguia conhecer o cheiro dele, a deixou entristecida. Era óbvio que estava ficando dependente dele, que não demonstrava sofrer da mesma afli ção. Devagar, virou-se para olhá-lo.

— O que você está fazendo aqui? — Ewan perguntou, apoiando as mãos nas costas da cadeira para dominar o de sejo de tocá-la.

— Tem medo de que eu prepare algum veneno para vo cês? Não sou idiota. Estou apenas tentando adivinhar o que Mab pôs nessa poção que está fazendo. Ela saiu antes de me dizer.

Ewan aproximou-se para inalar o cheiro da mistura. Seu corpo ficou tenso diante da proximidade de Fiona. Quando ela também inalou o odor da poção, seus seios tocaram no braço de Ewan. Ele quase gemeu e não ficou surpreso ao apoiar os dois braços na mesa, ao redor do corpo dela.

— Você acha que é a poção para as cicatrizes? — Ewan perguntou baixinho.

— Não. -— Fiona fechou os punhos para dominar o desejo de envolvê-lo com seus braços.

— Elas não são muito feias.

Quando ele pousou os lábios sobre uma das cicatrizes, Fiona estremeceu. Ela virou a cabeça com a intenção de falar alguma coisa, mas ele a beijou. Ewan emitiu um es tranho som e subitamente ela foi envolvida fortemente pelos braços dele. Fiona não hesitou em passar os braços ao redor do seu pescoço. O calor dos lábios dele fez com que seu corpo fosse percorrido por um estranho arrepio. A sensação deixou-a fraca e seus joelhos quase dobraram.

Então, de repente, ele a soltou. Fiona se agarrou à mesa para sustentar seu corpo trémulo e não cair no chão. O calor do desejo era evidente nos olhos de Ewan, mas ele parecia atemorizado.

— Eu não deveria ter feito isso — ele murmurou com a voz estrangulada. — Não vai acontecer novamente.

Fiona respirou profundamente para se acalmar, enquanto olhava para ele que se retirava. Agora tinha a prova de que ambos sentiam-se atraídos um pelo outro. Estava claro tam bém que ele não queria estar e que lutaria para se dominar.

Fiona sorriu e alguma coisa lhe disse que Ewan Fingal era sua alma gémea. Se ele pensava poder fugir do destino, ela estava pronta para mostrar-lhe o contrário.

Capítulo VI

— Onde está sir Ewan?

Fiona ignorou o sorriso no lindo rosto de Gregor. Durante três dias ela conseguira ficar o mais tempo possível perto de Ewan. A cada dia ficava mais ardilosa. Mas, começava a recear ter se enganado e que o beijo que haviam trocado não o afetara tanto quanto a ela. Pior, ele poderia tê-la apenas elogiado ao dizer que as cicatrizes que ela tinha no rosto não eram tão feias. Homens podem van gloriar-se das próprias cicatrizes, mas não gostam dessas marcas em uma mulher.

— Ele saiu há uma hora — respondeu Gregor. — Levou seis homens com ele. Pretende verificar se há sinais dos Gray.

Fiona franziu o cenho ao olhar na direção dos portões.

— A pergunta é: ele está fugindo de mim ou do pai dele? — ela resmungou.

— Ambos — Gregor respondeu, e riu quando a viu corar. - Ewan não serve para moças — disse o sorridente Nathan, os olhos azuis brilhantes e vivos. — Se pretende agar rá-lo, prepare-se para lutar.

Por um momento ela quis responder para o garoto, mas depois de pensar um pouco desistiu e apenas suspirou. Ewan nunca acreditaria nela. Era constrangedor que os irmãos dele tivessem percebido seu jogo, mas eles poderiam ser úteis. Não haviam demonstrado contrariedade e isso lhe dava al gum conforto.

— O que quis dizer com "Ewan não serve para moças?" — Fiona perguntou a Nathan. — Ele não gosta de mulheres?

— Opa... Ele gosta sim. Mas sua aparência faz com que as moças fujam dele e Ewan não tem habilidade para cor tejá-las.

— Por causa da cicatriz?

Os irmãos menearam a cabeça afirmativamente. Fiona falou, contrariada:

— Meu irmão tem cicatriz e isto não faz com que minha cunhada Gilly deixe de gostar dele. E nossa Gilly veio de uma tribo de homens bonitos. Alguns são de tirar a respira ção das mulheres. Ewan, sendo o líder, deveria fazer com que as mulheres mudassem de opinião.

— Bem, suponho que ele poderia levar uma mulher para a cama se pedisse — disse Nathan. — As mulheres aqui sabem seus lugares.

Gregor riu vendo a expressão de Fiona.

— Uau, rapaz! Estamos arriscando a vida falando desse jeito.

— Você está dizendo que as mulheres de Scarglas não podem dizer não a um homem? — ela perguntou, apoiando as mãos sobre os quadris e olhando fixamente para o jovem Nathan.

— Bem, algumas o fazem, mas o pai diz... — Nathan titubeou e deu um passo para trás.

Ela ergueu a mão para fazê-lo calar-se.

— Não repita essa besteira. Sei bem em que lugar que ele acha que uma mulher deveria estar. Não havia percebido que as mulheres aqui aceitam essa idiotice como se fosse uma verdade. Alguém devia ensiná-las a dizer não. Mas... Onde está Mab?

— Oh... Acho que está no herbário.

Fiona quase sorriu quando seu jovem guarda corou.

— Por que mencionar Mab faz você corar?

— Não estou corando — disse Nathan, empurrando Gre gor que ria dele.

— Se não estiver corando, então devo pensar que está com febre. Isso significa que preciso mandá-lo para a cama, depois de um bom purgante — Fiona ameaçou, tendo que fazer um grande esforço para não rir do assustado rapaz.

— Mab está no herbário fazendo uma poção para mim.

— Você é um rapaz corajoso — Fiona murmurou. — Uma poção para quê?

— Bem, é uma pomada para a minha pele — ele corou novamente. — Para clarear as manchas.

Fiona examinou a pele bonita de Nathan.

— Não tem a pele ruim, Nathan. Quantos anos você tem?

— Faço dezenove no mês que vem.

— Bem, a melhor cura para manchas é ficar mais velho. Também deve manter a pele muito limpa. Esfregue-a com sabonete pelo menos uma vez por dia. Use água quente e enxágüe bem. Se as manchas piorarem depois disso tudo, ponha um pouco de ufsque nelas.

— Uísque? Como isso ajudará?

— Não sei — Fiona ergueu os ombros. — Acho que ajudam a secar. Não sei o porquê, mas sei que funciona.

— Mab disse que a poção dela ajudará.

— Mab é uma mulher doce e querida que conhece mal dições, poções e pomadas. Mas eu previno que tome cuidado com as poções inventadas por ela. Sejam cautelosos.

Gregor concordou, mas Nathan fiou inseguro.

— Suas invenções às vezes causam reações: cabelos verdes, cabelos azuis, violentas diarreias... — Fiona continuou.

— Erupções cutâneas medonhas — acrescentou Gregor. Nathan manteve o olhar em Fiona, que se afastava em direção do herbário.

— Você sabia que as curas de Mab nem sempre são se guras?

— Sim — respondeu Gregor. — Nunca percebeu que a maioria de nós recusa suas poções, pomadas e outros re médios?

— Pensei que vocês recusassem por serem amargas e cheirarem mal.

— Isto também, mas houve resultados alarmantes em seus tratamentos nos primeiros anos depois que ela chegou aqui. Pode confiar nela para cuidar de uma ferida, imobilizar um osso ou tratar de febre, mas é melhor evitar o resto.

— Não esquecerei disso — Nathan sorriu. — Agradecerei Mab pela gentileza, mas seguirei os conselhos de Fiona. Mab ficaria magoada se recusarmos sua ajuda.

— Não se preocupe. Fiona sabe como agir. Ela convive com Mab desde que pôs os pés aqui e não vai magoá-la. Mab quer ser uma boa curandeira e Fiona a tem ensinado bastante, o que tem aumentado sua auto-estima. E faz tudo isso com muita gentileza.

— Você acha que Fiona fará isso com nosso irmão? — Nathan perguntou, rindo.

Gregor riu também e meneou a cabeça.

— Acho que ela precisará de um chicote e de uma corda grossa.

— Mas por que ele não quer uma moça tão boa?

— Oh, ele a quer. Mas não se acha suficientemente bom para ela.

— É óbvio que ela não pensa dessa maneira.

— Sim, mas ela também se irrita com suas próprias ci catrizes. E a intromissão de nosso pai não ajuda em nada. Isso faz com que Ewan fuja, e Fiona se retraia. Será uma corte difícil e confusa e temo que não será fácil para nenhum dos dois.

— Talvez possamos fazer alguma coisa, embora eu ainda não saiba o quê. Será que devemos falar com Ewan?

— Não. Por enquanto não diremos nada. A não ser fazê-lo enxergar que está agindo como um completo idiota. Mas, se ele descobrir quem ela é e ainda quiser pedir resgate, nós interviremos. Eles se querem e ela seria uma ótima lady para Scarglas. Não deixarei que os medos e as dúvidas, dele ou dela, arruínem o que eu vejo como um casal perfeito.

— Estarei pronto para ajudar.

— E todos os nossos irmãos.

— Será que todos vêem o que está acontecendo?

— É claro. Você não acha esquisito que ela tenha anda do livremente por aí e nenhum dos MacFingal se atreveu a cortejá-la?

E os dois irmãos riram à vontade.

Mudanças não eram aceitas com facilidade em Scarglas, concluiu Fiona ao olhar para Clare. Depois de se assegurar que o remédio preparado por Mab era inofensivo, Fiona se apressou em se juntar às mulheres que lavavam roupa, an siosa para oferecer-lhes seu sabão.

Clare era teimosa e não aceitava sugestões, mesmo insig nificantes, por achar que estavam invadindo seu território. Fiona gostaria de ter a habilidade de Gilíy diante dos senti mentos dos outros. A cunhada sentia o que havia no coração das pessoas. Seria muito útil, no momento, saber até que ponto a recusa de Ctare era medo de perder seu lugar ou simplesmente obstinação.

— Isto faz com que a roupa de cama fique mais macia — disse, pondo, com cuidado, algumas barras de sabão que ela tinha preparado, sobre um banquinho. — Também ajuda a conservar as roupas e lava com eficiência. — Fiona espe rava que as empregadas não parassem de esfregar as roupas para observar as duas, mas elas esperavam que fosse eclodir uma batalha. — E será melhor para suas mãos.

— Você não é a dona daqui — falou Clare. — É apenas uma refém.

— É verdade. Mas não vejo motivo para que vocês não usem um sabão melhor.

— Você não tem que dizer o que se deve fazer em Scar glas. Vá ajudar aquela bruxa louca que é Mab.

— Mab não é louca e tampouco bruxa. Clare resmungou.

— Também não é a curandeira que proclama ser. Não sei porque o líder não a manda embora juntamente com seu bastardo, antes que ela mate alguém. Agora, saia daqui, moça.

O empurrão que Clare deu em Fiona a fez dar alguns passos para trás, mas ela logo recuperou o equilíbrio. Pelo canto do olho Fiona viu Nathan se aproximando, e ouviu as outras empregadas conversarem baixinho, mas nada disso a fez hesitar. Arremessou-se na direção de Clare, que lhe dera as costas. Um chute bem dado fez a mulher cair de joelhos. Fiona pegou o braço direito da mulher e o virou para trás, enquanto passava o braço ao redor do pescoço da mulher. Curvando-se um pouco, conseguiu falar no ouvido da em pregada, mas não se esforçou em falar baixo.

— Agora, eu poderia ignorar o fato de você ter me cha mado de moça e de ter posto as mãos em mim — ameaçou Fiona. — Mas não posso ignorar o que você disse a respeito de Mab.

— Ela... — começou Clare.

Fiona aumentou a pressão sobre o pescoço de Clare.

— Mab é uma mulher doce com um grande coração e que assumiu um serviço que ninguém quis. Ela foi vítima das palavras lascivas de um homem, que não lhe havia dito que era casado. Portanto, dirija suas ofensas a quem merece. E, se não quiser ter sua afiada língua arrancada, sugiro que não fale mal do filho dela. — Fiona empurrou Clare e con tinuou: — E, se não aceita nem uma pequena mudança, eu mesma lavarei minhas roupas.

Clare tropeçou e tentou zombar de Fiona que manteve um espaço seguro da pequena mulher.

— E o que uma mulher fina como você entende de tra balho honesto?

—Julgando sem saber, novamente? Você deve ser difícil de aprender. Eu sei esfregar roupas, consertar um telhado, arar um campo, remendar uma armadura e muito mais. E sei também como calar uma língua maligna.

Fiona pegou a faca com que cortara as barras de sabão e a arremessou contra Clare, prendendo a manga do seu ves tido no tronco atrás dela.

— E saiba que essa faca pegou exatamente onde eu pre tendia. — Fiona pegou um pedaço de sabão e se afastou. — Faça o que quiser com o sabão. Minha opinião é que você deveria lavar sua língua com ele.

Logo que Fiona se afastou, Nathan tirou a faca que pren dia Clare ao poste e olhou fixamente para ela.

— Ela não gosta de ser chamada de moça.

— Quem é ela? — Cíare perguntou, com a voz trémula.

— Bem, nosso líder a chama de Fiona-dos-dez-punhais.

— Nathan sorriu ao ver Clare empalidecer. — Foi o número de punhais que ele encontrou com ela quando a sequestrou.

— Ele se aproximou mais um pouco e declarou em voz baixa e rouca: — Todos nós gostamos de Mab e o filho dela é meu irmão. Uma mulher inteligente deveria observar quantos bastardos há em Scarglas. Uma mulher inteligente também devia apurar os ouvidos, pois aquela mulher poderá vir a ser a próxima lady de Scarglas, a esposa do líder. — Ele se afastou de Clare que tremia, e foi atrás de Fiona. — Na verdade, eu e meus irmãos estamos decididos a fazer com que isso se torne realidade.

Nathan encontrou Fiona perto da muralha. Ela tinha as mãos sobre os quadris e olhava para o céu. Quando ele che gou perto, viu que ela inspirava e expirava vagarosamente.

— Perdi o controle — Fiona desabafou, fixando o olhar nas nuvens escuras que prometiam chuva.

— É verdade, perdeu — concordou Nathan. — Fez Clare ficar morrendo de medo.

Fiona disse a si mesma que não encontrava prazer nisso.

— Uma lady não deve perder o controle. Nossa Gilly diz que, quando uma lady fica brava, ela não deve fazer as pes soas ajoelharem aos seus pés e nem atirar facas nelas.

— O que uma lady deve fazer?

— Nossa Gilly diz que uma lady deve agir com educação e fazer as pessoas a entenderem falando com firmeza, mas com calma.

— Bem, você não gritou. Ela sorriu e suspirou.

— Eu gostaria de ter o dom de nossa Gilly. Ela sabe perceber os sentimentos de uma pessoa. E como se pudesse ler o coração dos outros.

— Parece ser um dom muito útil.

— É. Se eu tivesse esse dom, poderia saber por que Clare é tão brava e amarga. Terá bílis no lugar de sangue?

Os dois sorriram e Fiona retomou o caminho para casa.

— Na realidade, algumas pessoas já nascem mal-humoradas. Outras ficam assim enquanto estão crescendo. Se a pessoa sabe o motivo, pode se curar e tornar-se doce nova mente, ou pelo menos saberá lidar com isso sem precisar ter sua língua cortada. Clare também foi para a cama com seu pai?

— Não. E seu marido diz que ela pouco vai para cama com ele. — Nathan corou. — Desculpe, eu não deveria estar falando disso com você.

— Não se importe. Fui criada com cinco irmãos até os treze anos. Então nossa Gilly chegou e fez algumas mudan ças, suavizando o modo como vivíamos. Entretanto, ainda somos um pouco rudes. Duvido que você possa dizer alguma coisa que me choque ou que eu não tenha ouvido antes. — Fiona franziu o cenho. — Por que Clare chama Mab de bruxa?

Fiona notou que Nathan ficou desconfortável com a per gunta.

— Ah, se você ficar aqui por algum tempo ouvirá essa palavra muitas vezes. Acho que os Gray alimentaram os rumores. O fato de sermos todos morenos e Scarglas ser proibida, não ajuda muito. Meu pai teve cinco esposas e quatro delas morreram. Isso causou muitos rumores. Dizem que ele encanta as mulheres. E ele vive amaldiçoando a todos.

De repente, Fiona parou e pegou no braço de Nathan.

— Agora sei quem vocês são. Ouvi as histórias, mas nunca dei muita atenção. Se forem os Gray que espalharam esses rumores, eles estão fazendo um trabalho muito bom. -— Ela meneou a cabeça e começou a andar novamente. — Acho que perdi a perspicácia. Eu deveria ter reconhecido esta casa, que as histórias descrevem muito bem. Quando a vi pela primeira vez, lembrei de uma ou duas coisas, mas não lhes dei atenção. Achei que fosse o aspecto da casa que me fizera pensar em coisas como bruxaria e assassinato.

— E agora, não tem medo?

— Não. Eu não vi nada. Vocês têm uma coleção de pes soas esquisitas aqui, como o velho duende que dança nas noites de lua cheia no meio de um círculo de pedras. Oh, e Peter, que tem tanto medo de água que carrega sujeira de dez anos sobre o corpo.

— Acho que mais de vinte anos.

— Mas não vi nenhuma bruxaria. E, embora eu não goste muito do seu pai, acho que ele não mataria uma esposa. Ele as engravidava tantas vezes que isso as enfraquecia levan do-as à morte, ou a fugirem. Quanto a mulheres encantadas, bem, ele obviamente tem uma verdadeira habilidade para galanteá-las e as levar para sua cama, e desconfio que ele escolhe as que são tolas o suficiente para acreditar nas men tiras dele.

— Sim, ele é habilidoso nisso. Ele também usa sua po sição aqui para levar as mulheres para a cama. Ele e Ewan freqüentemente discutem por causa disso. — Nathan parou de falar e olhou para os portões. — Falando em Ewan, lá vem ele.

Fiona tentou não parecer muito satisfeita com a chegada de Ewan. Não queria mostrar seu interesse por ele muito abertamente. O modo desajeitado como Ewan desmontou do cavalo, tremendo e mancando um pouco ao pisar no chão, acabou com a pose de Fiona, que correu para o lado dele.

— Você foi ferido — ela disse, olhando cuidadosamente para ele.

— Não é nada — ele afirmou, profundamente emociona do pela preocupação dela, e praguejando contra a própria fraqueza.

Vendo a calça dele manchada de sangue, Fiona resmun gou, parecendo contrariada.

— Você sangra como um porco. É melhor cuidarmos disso o mais rapidamente possível.

Antes que pudesse recusar a ajuda, Ewan viu-se levado ao seu quarto por Nathan e, vendo o rastro de sangue que deixava, decidiu que não tinha sentido discutir. Esperava apenas que a dor e a perda de sangue o deixassem suficien temente fraco para não desejar Fiona enquanto ela tratasse dos seus ferimentos.

Ewan concluiu que devia estar mesmo muito fraco quan do apenas resmungou ao ser despido por Nathan. Gemeu ao ser deitado na cama e, enquanto Nathan ajeitava a coberta de modo a deixar expostos apenas a perna ferida e o peito, Ewan desejou desmaiar.

— O que aconteceu?—Nathan perguntou, enquanto Fio na lavava o sangue da perna de Ewan.

— Pegamos alguns Gray roubando gado. Infelizmente, havia uns doze homens escondidos por perto. Fomos pegos de surpresa enquanto lutávamos com os ladrões. Outros ho mens estão menos feridos.

— Oh, céus, não tenho certeza onde Mab está — disse Fiona. — Ela precisa saber que necessitamos dela.

— Vou buscá-la — Nathan declarou saindo do quarto. Ewan queria dizer para Nathan ficar, mas era um homem adulto, um homem forte e decidido. Deveria ser capaz de ficar a sós com Fiona e não ceder aos seus desejos. Ela tocava na sua perna apenas para tratar do seu ferimento e esse toque inocente devia ser ignorado.

Essa decisão o deixou mais calmo e, por momentos, gos tou de ter sido ferido para ter Fiona banhando seus ferimen tos com uísque. Entretanto, esse alívio não durou muito tem po. Bastou sentir o calor dos dedos de Fiona, que colocava delicadamente as ataduras na coxa ferida, para o desejo vol tar com violência. Um rápido olhar revelou que as cobertas não permitiam que sua ereção ficasse exposta e ele respirou aliviado.

— Você tem sangue no rosto — Fiona disse ao endireitar as costas, depois de concluir o curativo.

— Não é nada. É apenas um arranhão.

— Mas deve ser limpo.

Quando ela se abaixou para lavar o corte acima da orelha, Ewan inalou o cheiro do corpo de Fiona e sua respiração ficou ofegante. Os seios dela estavam a poucos centímetros da sua boca e ele pegou-se tentando ver mais do que devia. Fiona tinha a pele clara e dourada. E, apesar de tentar du ramente, ele não pôde evitar desejar saber se ela tinha o mesmo gosto suave e doce da sua aparência.

Quando Fiona se moveu, Ewan a enlaçou pela cintura, beijou cada um dos seus seios e inalou novamente seu cheiro de limpeza. Fiona estremeceu e sentiu a respiração presa na garganta.

Embora tivesse urgência de sentir aqueles seios, Ewan ergueu a cabeça e beijou o pescoço de Fiona, que olhou para ele com inegável brilho de desejo. Seus lábios grossos es tavam entreabertos e ele aproveitou a vantagem para beijá-la profundamente e com toda a força do seu desejo.

A cada investida de sua língua, Fiona sentia seu desejo aumentar. Ele pôs a mão atrás das costas dela. Um gemido escapou da boca de Fiona quando ele desceu a mão até seus quadris, enquanto a outra mão acariciava seus seios. Nada do medo que Menzie incutira nela foi despertado pelo toque de Ewan. E ela queria mais, muito mais.

Fiona estava para subir na cama com ele, quando repen tinamente Ewan a empurrou. Magoada e confusa, ela lutou para ficar firme ao olhar para ele. Havia um leve rubor nos rosto dele e sua respiração era ofegante, sinais de que ele a desejava intensamente. Então, Fiona ouviu Mab chamando-a e o tormento da rejeição de Ewan foi aplacado.

— Vá. Mab precisa de você — ele disse, cobrindo os olhos com uma das mãos.

Fiona hesitou apenas por um momento antes de correr para fora do quarto, encontrando Mab do lado de fora. Ape sar de frustrada pelo final abrupto do envolvimento deles, ela concluiu que tinha sido melhor. Ewan estava ferido e não tinha condições para consumar a paixão que sentiam um pelo outro. Além disso, ele estava lutando contra essa atração. E ainda não era hora de tentar fazê-ío mudar de ideia.

Usando de todo seu autocontrole, Fiona voltou sua aten ção para ajudar Mab a cuidar dos outros feridos. Ewan não teria condições de fugir nem de evitá-la por vários dias, até que seu ferimento começasse a cicatrizar. Haveria muito tempo para debelar sua resistência.

Capítulo VII

— Eu sugiro que você fique deitado — Fiona disse, ao entrar no quarto de Ewan e surpreendê-lo ten tando sentar-se na beirada da cama. — Você está em repouso há apenas dois dias. Seus ferimentos ainda não fecharam. Por um momento, Ewan pensou em não obedecê-la, mas achou que seria agir como um tolo. Estava atordoado e suan do pelo esforço e ainda nem conseguira sentar-se. Resmun gando, jogou-se contra os travesseiros que Mab tinha recen temente colocado às suas costas. Franzindo as sobrancelhas, olhou para a bandeja que Fiona colocara na mesa, ao lado da cama.

— É melhor que isso não seja sopa de aveia e nem caldo.

— Nenhum dos dois. É guisado de carneiro.

Quando ela sentou-se na beirada da cama, segurando a tigela e a colher, ele reclamou:

— Posso me alimentar sozinho.

Fiona nada disse, apenas entregou-lhe a colher e conti nuou segurando a tigela. Ela ficou observando-o e sabia que ele tentava com toda a sua força controlar o tremor das mãos.

Finalmente, Ewan largou a colher na tigela e se encostou novamente nos travesseiros.

— Estou fraco como uma criança. Isto porque faz dois dias que você só me alimenta com caldo.

Fiona fez uma careta, enquanto punha uma colherada de guisado na sua boca.

— É porque você perdeu muito sangue. E porque teima em esforçar-se para sair da cama. Suspeito que a batida na cabeça não lhe fez bem.

— Eu só desmaiei por alguns minutos — Ewan respondeu depressa, antes que ela lhe pusesse outra colherada de co mida na boca.

— O que quer dizer que foi uma batida forte, apesar de não ter quebrado o osso.

Ele não disse mais nada, simplesmente permaneceu re costado, sentindo-se ridículo por ser alimentado por ela. Se ria muito melhor para sua paz de espírito se Mab estivesse cuidando dele. Mas Ewan sabia que, se recusasse os cuida dos de Fiona, iria ofendê-la e insultá-la, especialmente por não ter motivo para agir desse modo. Também não podia dizer que só de vê-la sentia-se tremendamente excitado. E que a dor dos ferimentos era menor do que as pontadas de desejo que sentia no corpo.

Se tomasse cuidado, estaria curado por ocasião do seu aniversário, ele pensou. Assim poderia ir até a vila e levar uma das empregadas da taverna para a cama para fugir desse fogo que o consumia. O plano havia apenas se formado na sua mente quando teve de admitir que isso seria uma perda de tempo e de dinheiro. Como não dormia com uma mulher há um ano, achava que não seria difícil ter um bom desempenho, mas sabia que não ficaria satisfeito e não diminuiria o desejo que sentia por Fiona.

Fazia oito anos que não desejava uma mulher com tanta intensidade, e não estava conrente por sentir-se desse modo novamente. Desejos e emoções tomam um homem fraco e tolo. Ewan focou a cicatriz de seu rosto. Helena lhe tinha ensinado que, devido à paixão e ao amor que nutrira por ela, fora traído e entregue aos inimigos. Não podia se permitir a cair no mesmo erro novamente.

Uma voz interior lhe disse que Fiona não era Helena, mas ele lutou para ignorá-la. Fiona parecia ser honesta e amoro sa, mas também se recusara a dizer quem ela era. Havia boas razões para tal recusa, mas ele não podia ignorar o fato de que poderia haver também alguma razão sinistra.

Quando estava para dizer que já tinha comido o suficien te, a porta do quarto se abriu com tanta força que bateu na parede. Ewan ficou tenso quando viu seu pai entrando. O modo como Finga olhou para Fiona Jhe disse que seu pai estava em um dos seus ataques de fúria. Ninguém podia ter certeza do que sir Fingal era capaz de fazer quando estava irado. Ewan acreditava que ele não iria ferir Fiona, mas não tinha confiança nele.

— Você está se metendo em coisas que não são da sua conta, mulher — sir Fingal gritou, apontando para Fiona.

— E que coisas seriam essas? — Fiona perguntou, satis feita pela calma com que conseguira falar ao velho líder.

— Você andou conversando com as mulheres.

— Eu não sabia que era proibido.

— Não seja insolente. Sabe muito bem do que estou falando. Eu disse a Bonnie que fosse para a minha cama e ela disse não. Disse não para mim!

Ewan olhou para o pai, mastigando um pedaço de carneiro que, na verdade, não queria comer. Seu pai parecia uma mistura de fúria e perplexidade e pelo canto do olho viu Fiona sorrir tenuemente. Parecia que ela tinha agido propositalmente para enfurecer o homem e isso deixou Ewan atur dido. Mais aturdido ainda ele ficou ao notar que ela não parecia ter sido afetada pela fúria de Fingal.

— É direito dela, não é? — Fiona perguntou, com uma expressão inocente.

— Isso foi o que você disse a ela. Você disse que não há lei que a obrigue a partilhar a cama com homem nenhum.

— Não acho que eu esteja errada. Tenho certeza de que não existe tal lei.

— Há a _minha_ lei! Esta casa é _minha_ e quero tudo do meu jeito. Você pare de meter essas ideias nas cabeças das mulheres ou se arrependerá. — Ele se virou para sair, parou, cheirou a camisa e acrescentou:

— E eu sei que você é a culpada pelas minhas roupas, inclusive as de cama, estarem com esse maldito cheiro de lavanda. Pare com isso, também. — Ele bateu a porta ao sair.

Ewan meneou a cabeça quando ela tentou dar-lhe outra colher do guisado. Ele a observou pondo a tigela do lado e pegar uma caneca. Parecia sentir-se culpada. Não olhava para ele nos olhos e estava corada. Ewan pegou a caneca, mas ela não a largou nem quando ele a levou até a boca.

Ewan não tirava os olhos dela, mas quase terminara de beber quando ela suspirou e relutantemente o fitou.

— Eu nunca pensei em conversar com as mulheres — Ewan declarou.

Fiona suspirou novamente, ao constatar que ele não es tava com raiva.

— Bem, eu não quis parecer desrespeitosa, mas achei que devia alertar as mulheres, para impedir que seu pai tenha relações consanguíneas.

— É exatamente o que eu penso — Ewan concordou, sorrindo, para logo em seguida se arrepender. — Confesso que nunca me ocorreu que as mulheres pudessem não querer partilhar a cama com ele. Meu pai sabe como dizer galan teios e eu achei que todas elas queriam se deitar com ele, devido ao seu charme.

— Acho que algumas querem. Não falei com elas sobre pecado. Eu simplesmente lhes disse que não deviam se dei xar usar pelo velho líder e nem por qualquer outro homem, que elas tinham o direito de dizer não. Afinal de contas, a igreja prega e louva a virtude e certamente a igreja é mais poderosa que o velho líder.

— Você está me dizendo que isso funciona de onde você vem? Esta prática é comum, os homens fazem uso das em pregadas, dentro dos seus muros. Algumas delas são ofere cidas aos hóspedes.

— Só porque é uma prática comum não quer dizer que seja certa. De onde eu venho as mulheres são tratadas com respeito e podem dizer sim ou não, dependendo delas. Um homem não usa sua posição ou poder para levar mulheres para a cama. As mulheres, ou a maioria delas, não ousam recusar o líder ou seu pai, ou seu irmão, ou qualquer homem que as governem. Mas as prostitutas fazem sexo por dinhei ro. Os homens que as usem.

— Ou então devem galantear as mulheres, como faz meu pai? — Ewan percebeu que estava curioso para saber que opinião Fiona tinha sobre seu pai.

— Bem, talvez. — Vendo que ele terminara de beber, Fiona pegou a caneca e se virou para sentar-se com mais conforto na beirada da cama para poder olhar melhor para ele. — Uma parte de mim acha que uma mulher que tenha sua virtude roubada por nada mais que palavras bonitas e um sorriso cativante merece todos os problemas que advi rão. E outra parte de mim acha que o homem que rouba a virtude de uma moça com mentiras, e foge deixando-a sofrer quaisquer que sejam as consequências, deveria ser castiga do. — Ela deu de ombros. — Freqüentemente, esse homem rouba da mulher o único valor que ela pode ter. E isso me enraivece.

— As mulheres também mentem para conseguirem o que querem.

— Sim, e isso também está errado. — Fiona juntou as mãos no colo e se preparou para fazer uma pergunta que não podia mais segurar. — Por que seu pai está pintado de azul?

Ewan levou um momento para entender a súbita mudança de assunto e sorriu por dentro. Ele estranhara Fiona não ter feito essa pergunta antes e achou que ela simplesmente es tava ignorando seu pai. Mas acabara ficando ansiosa demais para saber porque um homem pintava todas as partes visíveis do seu corpo. E provavelmente as que não eram visíveis também.

— Hoje teremos lua cheia — ele respondeu e praguejou internamente porque ela continuou olhando fixamente para ele à espera de uma resposta mais esclarecedora. — Meu pai e vários outros homens pintam o corpo de azul quando é noite de lua cheia e vão dançar no círculo de pedras. Nus.

— E o que o padre tem a dizer desses atos?

— Aquele velho tolo dança com eles.

Fiona achou que não seria gentil rir, pois Ewan estava claramente humilhado com a conduta do pai.

— Por que eles fazem isso?

— Meu pai ouviu uma história que diz que os velhos costumavam fazer isso para que os deuses lhes dessem força e ferocidade nas batalhas, e... — ele hesitou.

— E o quê?

— Mais virilidade.

Fiona cobriu a boca com uma das mãos e olhou para baixo. Sentia que não ia poder conter a risada por muito tempo e levou a outra mão à boca também. Seria rude e até cruel rir, mas como alguém podia evitar? A imagem de um grupo de homens idosos, pintados de azul. saltando nus sob a lua cheia, era simplesmente hilariante. Lutou para se con trolar, mas acabou não conseguindo e rompeu em risos.

Pelo menos ela não ficara horrorizada ou com medo, pen sou Ewan, que não sabia se devia sentir-se ofendido pelo pai, mas acabou dando de ombros. O que os homens plane javam fazer naquela noite era ridículo. E seria engraçado também, se não alimentasse os rumores sobre bruxaria. De pois de um momento, ele foi contagiado pela risada de Fiona e se juntou a ela.

Quando parou de rir, Fiona endireitou o corpo para des cobrir que seus rostos estavam perigosamente próximos. Ele estava rindo e Fiona o achou tremendamente bonito. Ele teria consciência disso? Quando seu sorriso foi se apagando, ela ficou tensa. Ele a puxaria para mais perto ou a afastaria dele? Gostaria que ele decidisse o que queria dela. O modo como era caloroso em um momento e frio no outro era uma provação para Fiona.

Ewan gentilmente ergueu o queixo dela e com a outra mão limpou as lágrimas que a risada havia provocado. Olhou fixamente para a boca de Fiona e quando ela umedeceu os lábios, ele xingou sua própria fraqueza, e suavemente apro ximou-a ainda mais dele, puxando-a pela nuca.

Apenas um beijo, ele disse para si mesmo. Ele tinha que roubar-lhe um beijo sem perder o controle. No momento em que seus lábios tocaram os dela, contudo, Ewan duvidou que teria tanta força de vontade. A doçura dos lábios de Fiona desencadeou um forte calor que atravessou todas as partes do seu corpo. Ele a abraçou e aceitou o convite silencioso.

Fiona sentiu-se derreter com o calor do próprio desejo. Retribuiu o beijo, sem fazer nenhuma tentativa de controlar a paixão que sentia. Quando terminaram, ela tentou manter o fôlego enquanto ele beijava seu pescoço, seu rosto e sua orelha. E estremeceu quando ele chegou aos seus seios.

Quanto Ewan se pôs a beijá-la novamente, Fiona mudou de posição até que ambos ficassem lado a lado.

De repente ele mandou que ela fosse embora e que Mab cuidaria dele. Ela saiu devagar, e pensou que depois poderia tirar suas próprias conclusões.

Fregor entrou e perguntou o que houve com Fiona que havia saído tão triste.

Ewan suspirou e decidiu que estava cansado demais para discutir ou mentir.

— Eu he disse para sair e que seria melhor Mab cuidar de mim de agora em diante _ Ewan respondeu, desviando o olhar.

— Por quê? Ela cuidou de você com muita eficiência.

— Porque não posso ficar sozinho com ela. Não consigo manter minhas mãos ionge dela.

— _E_ você acha que isso _é_ uma coisa ruim?

— _É_ claro que sim. Ela é uma refém e embora não tenha admitido é um pessoa bem-nascida. E sem dúvida, é virgem também. Não precisa de um marmanjo pegando nela toda vez que se aproxima.

— Como você não está machucado e nem sangrando, devo pensar que ela não protestou.

Ewan contraiu a mandíbula. Sim, era verdade Fiona não resistia a seus beijos. Se pudesse confiar no próprio julga mento, ela se aconchegava em seus braços e retribuía os beijos com paixão. Talvez fosse tolice mantê-ia afastada. Qualquer outro homem aproveitaria, por que não ele?

Logo em seguida Ewan franziu o cenho. Por que uma mulher tão adorável como Fiona sentia paixão por ele? Poderia ser uma dissimulação, um modo de disfarçar e enfra quecer a guarda sobre ela? Nãopodia descartar essa hipótese. Dissera a verdade para Gregor e precisava manter-se fir me. Se Fiona não fosse uma espiã, era uma refém. Muitos pensariam que isso lhe dava o direito de usá-la, mas ele não tinha essa opinião. Fiona devia ser devolvida a sua gente intocada. Sua honra exigia isso. O que ele menos queria era acrescentar mais inimigos a lista que já tinha contra eles e o povo de Scarglas.

— Ela é solteira — afirmou Ewan. — E inocente. Não é difícil enganar uma inocente. — Ignorou o olhar desgostoso do irmão. — _E,_ se não for inocente, _é_ um inimigo no meio de nós tentando fazer com que a luxúria embote meus pen samentos. Já caí em uma armadilha antes e acho que aprendi.

— Fiona não é Helena.

— Não? Helena também parecia inocente e doce e me levou, como um cordeiro, à morte.

— Doce, talvez, mas eu desconfiei e descobri que ela não era inocente.

— Posso também estar enganado quanto à inocência de Fiona, Há uma só maneira de descobrir isso. Levá-la para minha cama. Se ela for virgem, eu roubarei sua castidade e deixarei seus parentes desejando vingança. Posso também levá-la a um padre, mas não quero uma esposa. O que quer que ela seja, uma inocente refém ou uma espiã inteligente, o mais sábio é deixá-la sozinha e longe de mim.

— Você pensa demais, Ewan — Gregor afirmou, me neando a cabeça. — Às vezes as coisas são exatamente como parecem ser,

— Muitas vezes, não. Como vamos agir? Ficarei de cama por mais alguns dias. Você terá que ser meus olhos e meus ouvidos.

Ewan ficou satisfeito por Gregor aceitar a incumbência, embora fosse patente que ele queria falar mais sobre Fiona. Para seu alívio, o irmão não disse mais nada. E ele estava cansado demais para continuar a discussão.

Depois que Gregor saiu, Ewan deitou-se pesadamente sobre os travesseiros. Percebeu que Fiona estava certa. Estava fraco e não poderia sair da cama tão cedo. Isso o deixou contrariado.

Suspirou e fechou os olhos, tentando ignorar a dor na perna e na cabeça. Devagar, passou a língua pelos lábios. Ainda podia sentir o gosto dos lábios de Fiona. Seu cheiro de limpeza e de lavanda o tinham impregnado e ainda estava no ar. O calor e a suavidade da pequena mão eram uma potente recordação na sua pele. A febre que sentia por causa dela parecia ser incurável.

Então, por que não alimentar essa febre?, ele perguntou a si mesmo. Por que não aceitar o que ela estava ansiosa para lhe oferecer? Ele tinha força para suportar qualquer conseqüência. Como líder, deveria ser capaz de manter-se firme contra as investidas do seu pai para casá-lo com Fiona. A maioria das pessoas achava que levar uma refém para a cama não era crime, era até um direito, uma parte do res gate. Se os parentes dela quisessem vingança, bem, o que era um inimigo a mais, acrescentado às grandes hordas que seu pai já conseguira? Talvez Gregor tivesse razão em con siderá-lo um tolo por afastar Fiona.

Praguejando baixinho, Ewan lutou para tirar de sua mente a paixão e o desejo que sentia por Fiona. Se a levasse para a cama, acabaria levando-a para dentro do seu coração. E isso o deixava aterrorizado.

Capítulo VIII

Fiona olhou distraidamente para os homens pulando no círculo de pedras sob a lua cheia. A janela no solário, um cômodo obviamente usado pela lady de Scarglas, dava para a estranha configuração de pedras. Era um lugar mar cado pela idade e cercado de mistério.

Se os espíritos dos antigos ainda vagassem por ali, ela gostaria de saber o que eles pensavam dos doze homens nus pulando e rodopiando sob a lua cheia, e parando a estranha dança para beber.

Fiona subira até lá para ver se assistir àquele ritual a li vraria um pouco da tristeza que a dominara. Mas o que real mente queria era se lamentar e chorar alto sem se importar de ser vista.

Fazia apenas algumas horas que Ewan a tinha expulsado do quarto? Ela tinha se refugiado no quarto para curtir sua mágoa e tentar resgatar sua compostura. Havia chorado, mas não aliviara a dor e a humilhação que sentia.

Na verdade, o choro provocara dor de cabeça e seus olhos estavam inchados e vermelhos. E ela recusava-se a continuar chorando.

Quando Mab entrou no quarto com vários vestidos no braço, ela tratou de sorrir. O rápido e agudo olhar que ai mulher lhe lançou disse a Fiona que isso fora obviamente um esforço inútil. Mab parecia perdida no seu pequeno e felíz mundo, distraída pelos grandes planos de descobrir algum remédio miraculoso, mas Fiona sabia que, sob essa aparência, existia uma mente e uma alma atenta. Apenas esperava que Mab não fosse usar sua perspicácia naquele momento.

— A quais esposas do velho líder esses vestidos pertenciam? — Fiona perguntou enquanto Mab punha as roupas sobre uma grande cómoda de carvalho e couro.

— A sua segunda esposa — Mab declarou aproximando-se da janela perto da qual Fiona se sentara. — Ela deu à luz a Gregor, Adam, Brian, Ross e Nathan. Anne foi a que ficou casada por mais tempo. Nove anos. Morreu pouco depois de Nathan ter nascido. Acho que o velho Fingal gostava dela, a seu modo. Não era paixão, mas afeição. Alguns cul pam sua infidelidade pela morte dela. Dizem que ela olhava pela janela do seu quarto, viu Fingal cortejando uma em pregada de seios grandes e caiu da janela ao tentar atirar pela janela um objeto pesado. Morreu aos pés dele.

— Que vergonha — Fiona murmurou. — O homem pa rece uma criança mimada. Alguém deveria tê-lo ensinado a ter um pouco mais de controle e responsabilidade. Ewan teve outra mãe?

— Sim, a mãe dele foi a primeira mulher de Fingal. Ela morreu quando Ewan nasceu. Fingal gostava de dizer que o menino era tão grande que nenhuma mulher podia ter mais de um igual a ele.

— Deus! O homem nunca pensa antes de falar? — Apesar da tristeza que sentia, Fiona teve pena do Ewan menino, uma criança que crescera pensando ser o causador da morte da mãe. — Acho que isso não me surpreende. Ele tampouco pensa antes de agir.

Olhando através da janela para os homens dançando sob a lua cheia, Mab disse:

— É verdade. Basta olhar para esse bando de homens dançando sob a lua completamente nus e bebendo até caírem e pintados de azul como pagãos. Não sei como pensam ta manha bobagem. Aumentar a virilidade! Ora, veja... — Ela riu quando Fiona riu, para logo em seguida ficar sombria novamente. — Por que somente eu devo cuidar do ferimento de Ewan?

Surpresa pela pergunta repentina, Fiona respondeu com sinceridade:

— Porque ele ordenou. Obviamente não me quer perto dele. — Fiona praguejou baixinho ao sentir que ia chorar novamente.

— Você não pode estar acreditando nisso. — Mab entre gou-lhe um pequeno pedaço de pano.

— Sim, posso. Ele deixou isso bem claro quando me dis pensou. Sou uma tola — ela sussurrou.

— Por que pensa assim? — Mab perguntou, sentando-se perto dela.

Fiona olhou para o pano amassado e úmido que tinha nas mãos. Por um momento, pensou em mudar de assunto ou dizer alguma mentira. Então, deu de ombros. Mab não acre ditaria em uma mentira e falar sobre Ewan, sobre o que sentia e como ele estava agindo poderia ajudar. Não conse guiria superar isso sozinha.

— O homem me puxa para ele e depois me empurra — respondeu. — Me beija e depois me ignora. Esta tarde ele me beijou e depois me mandou embora. E está claro que ele quer que eu fique. Fiona suspirou e passou o pano no rosto para enxugar as lágrimas. Acho que ele me quer, mas seu senso de honra faz com que ele me rejeite. Mas hoje ele estava desgostoso comigo, desgostoso até de pensar que me deseja. Tenho certeza disso.

— Ah, é?! Bem, você é mesmo uma tola se pensa dessa maneira. Fiona, Ewan nunca toma o que ele precisa. Ele não se apossa de uma mulher apenas por desejo, Acho que ele teme ficar igual ao pai. Ele nem é igual aos irmãos, _que_ adoram uma mulher, mas têm mais controle do que o pai, um controle ensinado por Ewan. Ouvi dizer que os rapazes o chamam de Irmão Ewan e o provocam devido às suas maneiras de monge.

— Ewan, monge? — Fiona achou difícil acreditar que um homem que beijava daquela maneira pudesse ser cha mado de monge.

— Sim. Ele vai para a cama com uma mulher, uma vez por ano. No dia do aniversário, ele vai à vila e passa a noite com uma prostituta. Pelo que tenho ouvido, ele parece um pouco... bem, um pouco frio. Ele não segue os outros. Ape nas escolhe a que lhe parece mais limpa e a leva para a cama. Sai ao amanhecer e não volta mais. É como se visi tasse um médico para limpar seu corpo de algum mal.

Fiona sorriu diante do humor de Mab, mas logo ficou séria novamente.

— Uma vez por ano? Tem certeza, Mab?

Fiona sentia novamente a esperança encher seu coração e isso a assustou.

— Sim, tenho certeza. Houve uma vez, há uns oito anos, que ele mudou de hábito. Uma mulher chamada Helena veio para Scarglas e Ewan ficou doido por ela. Falou-se até em casamento.

A ideia de Ewan louco por outra mulher, mesmo há oito anos, fez Fiona sofrer. Então, ela disse a si mesma para deixar de tolice. O homem tinha quase trinta e nove anos. Seria estranho se não tivesse se entusiasmado por nenhuma mulher.

— E o que aconteceu? Ele não se casou com ela, casou?

— Não. Ela foi enviada aqui por inimigos de Scarglas. Ela criou uma armadilha para Ewan que quase lhe custou a vida. Por isso ele tem aquela cicatriz no rosto, Mab sus pirou. Ewan sempre foi um homem sério, deve ter ficado revoltado. Mas depois voltou ao seu hábito de indulgência e de procurar por mulher uma vez por ano.

— Talvez seu ano de celibato esteja perto de acabar.

— Não brinque com isso. Eu lhe contei isso para que saiba e veja que Ewan é um homem decidido e controlado. Você acha que nenhuma das mulheres que aqui vivem já não tentou levá-lo para a cama? Ele pode não ser o mais bonito dos irmãos e nem o mais galanteador, mas é o líder. E, antes disso, já era o herdeiro escolhido. Um homem desses nunca age por impulso. Não, a não ser que seu desejo seja realmente muito forte.

Fiona perguntou a Mab se ela queria um pouco de sidra, então levantou-se e pegou bebida para as duas. Enquanto, enchia duas canecas, fícou pensando em tudo o que Mab lhe havia contado. Se acreditasse em tudo que ela lhe dissera, então podia novamente crer que Ewan a rejeitara devido ao senso de honra ou talvez até de um medo particular.

Antes de Menzie a ter marcado, Fiona nunca conhecera rejeição. Os homens a apreciavam e a elogiavam pela sua beleza. Ela não era volúvel, mas gostava dessa admiração. E, quando percebeu que as cicatrizes haviam mudado isso. ela fícou muito magoada. Finalmente, aceitara o que Gilíy e seus irmãos lhe diziam, que esses homens eram vazios e que _não_ valiam uma lágrima e que logo ela encontraria um ho mem que tivesse sabedoria para olhá-la de maneira mais profunda. Fiona tinha pensado que Ewan era esse homem. Uma parte dela ainda pensava, mas já não confiava nisso.

— Ah, Mab, eu sou uma covarde, ela disse quando entregou a bebida para a amiga e sentou-se novamente perto dela. Eu acreditei que nunca encontraria um homem que olhasse para além das minhas cicatrizes, mas ele me rejeitou.

— Você é uma criança tola. — Mab fomou um gole de sidra e murmurou: Ele não a rejeitou.

— Eu me senti rejeitada.

— Ele agiu desse modo, mas não é isso o que ele está sentindo. Não... Ele está tentando proteger você dos desejos dele. Talvez até esteja tentando proteger a ele mesmo.

— De mim? Eu não sou ameaça para ele.

— Oh, claro que é! Muitos homens vêem as mulheres como ameaças, principalmente as que os fazem sentir coisas que eles não querem sentir. Eu acho que esse é o seu caso.

— Luxúria.

— Também isso, mas acho que é algo mais. Afinal de contas, ele controla seus desejos há muito tempo. Na ver dade, Ewan sempre mostrou um controle admirável sobre suas emoções. —- Mab franziu o cenho e tomou um gole da bebida. — De algum modo ele também resistia à Helena, mesmo quando se sentia atraído por ela.

— Então como sabe que ele sentia atração por ela?

— Ele a levou para a cama e não era aniversário dele. Foi diferente. Ele poderia ter se concentrado no serviço. Agora chego à conclusão de que não foi ele que a levou para a cama. Foi ela. Todos achavam que ele tinha sido atraído e seduzido pela beleza dela. E seus irmãos ficaram muito preocupados, pois não era do feitio dele.

— Entendo — Fiona sorriu. — Meu irmão foi muito con trolado durante muitos anos. Eu me lembro da primeira vez que Gilly o fez rir. Ficamos todos muito chocados. Algumas mulheres até choraram. Connor carregou o peso de todos nós durante muitos anos, nossa sobrevivência era muito im portante para ele e ele não se poupava. Era muita responsa bilidade sobre os ombros de um rapaz de quinze anos. Ele enfrentou, mas perdeu a infância e enterrou sua suavidade. Nossa Gilly o ajudou a perceber que ele podia manter sua sensibilidade e continuar sendo o líder forte que necessitava ser e ainda ter o respeito e a obediência de sua tribo.

— E quem você pensa que carrega o peso de Scarglas e seu povo? — Mab perguntou, suavemente.

A revelação dada pela pergunta de Mab atingiu Fiona de imediato. Realmente, havia muitas semelhanças entre Ewan e Connor. É claro, Connor não continha suas paixões, mas ela suspeitava que ele poderia fazer o mesmo se tivesse tido um pai como sir Fingal. Apesar disso, eram os pecados e as loucuras dos pais que formavam cada homem. Fiona não sabia de que maneira essas informações podiam ajudá-la.

— Ewan era um homem formado quando se tornou o líder — ela afirmou, fixando sua atenção na primeira clara diferença entre seu irmão e Ewan.

— Na realidade, ele já era um líder muito antes disso. Você vai ficar aqui tempo suficiente para conhecer que tipo de homem sir Fingal é. O velho só fazia duas coisas: ou adquiria inimigos ou fazia filhos bastardos. Assuntos como comida para seu povo, ou ter certeza de que seu povo tinha abrigo, ou ganhar dinheiro, que ele gasta livremente, isso nunca foi do seu interesse. Ele gosta de intitular-se líder, mas ele nunca gostou do trabalho honrado.

— Então Ewan fazia esse trabalho. Como já lhe disse, sir Fingal é muito parecido com uma criança mimada.

— É exatamente o que ele é. Por isso está aqui e nos chama de MacFingal. Ele quis se casar com uma moça, mas seu pai e o dela não permitiram. Ela se casou com seu irmão mais velho, o herdeiro. Sir Fingal os amaldiçoou e abando nou a família, formando sua própria tribo. De vez em quan do, seus parentes vêm vê-lo para reatar, mas ele é teimoso e tolo. E, não. Eu não direi o nome.

Fiona riu.

— Oh, vamos Mab, eu não direi a ninguém. Mesmo que descubram que você me contou, o que pode acontecer?

— O velho ficaria furioso e nunca se sabe o que pode acontecer.

— Ah, está bem. Deixe pra lá. Talvez eu ainda descubra.

— Acho que você ficará aqui por muito tempo.

— Não. Ewan não me quer aqui. Começo a pensar em dizer quem eu sou para ele me mandar para casa.

— Mesmo que ele realmente queira que você vá, ainda assim pedirá resgate por você.

— Tenho que confiar na perspicácia e na malícia do meu irmão para tratar com ele.

-— Não pensei que você fosse desistir tão depressa, Mab declarou.

— É muito difícil lutar se ele não deixa que eu me apro xime dele.

— Bem, acho que precisarei de você quando for remover as ataduras.

O olhar astuto de Mab fez com que Fiona sorrisse. Ela sabia que Mab estava sugerindo que ela fizesse mais do que ficar perto de Ewan. Fiona não sabia bem como fazer essas coisas, e a não ser pelo assédio de Menzie, sua experiência com os homens era limitada a alguns beijos roubados. Tam bém não queria forçar Ewan a fazer o que ele não queria. As consequências podiam ser numerosas e nenhuma delas agradável. O pior é que ele poderia sucumbir à tentação e depois tornar a rejeitá-la. E Fiona não tinha certeza de so breviver a isso...

— Se entendi direito e você está sugerindo que eu o seduza, não tenho certeza de que seria o certo — Fiona disse, finalmente.

— Por quê? Vocês se querem. É só fazê-lo perceber que o mundo não acabará se ele ceder e fizer o que quer.

— Ótimo. Aí ele me leva para a cama. E aí? Ele ficará arrasado por ter sido fraco e fugirá novamente, para mais longe. Ou poderá achar que terá de casar-se comigo por roubar minha inocência. Ou os outros poderão forçá-lo, pelo mesmo motivo.

— E você não quer ser levada ao altar?

— Sim, mas gostaria que fosse da vontade dele. Mab sorriu, compreensiva.

— Não conheço nenhum homem que queira, e quando o fazem é pensando em sangue bom, herança e terras. Exatamente por que você o quer? Porque ele faz seu sangue ferver?

Fíona corou.

— Ele faz isso, mas eu acho que ele é minha alma gémea. Soube na primeira vez que ele me beijou. E tolamente pensei que fosse conseguir que ele percebesse isso.

—- Se você tiver tempo, poderá conseguir. Considerando que ele é muito teimoso, isso poderá levar muito tempo e não sei se você terá. Se casar-se com ele, terá todo o tempo necessário.

— Mas ele será forçado a casar-se comigo, pelo seu pró prio senso de honradez ou por exigência dos outros e desse modo não será gentil comigo. Todos os velhos problemas permanecerão e outros novos serão acrescentados.

— Verdade, mas você estará perto para tentar todo o tipo de ação. — Mab ergueu a mão quando Fiona preparou-se para responder. — Eu sei o que a preocupa, mas deve pensar bastante nisso. O que dissemos aqui não é uma boa maneira de arranjar marido, mas que opção você tem? Você tem poucos dias para decidir com a razão e com o coração. Mas lembre-se de uma coisa: o aniversário dele é daqui a dez dias e nessa ocasião ele já estará curado para ir à vila. Se ele ficar com alguma prostituta, terá mais força para resistir a você.

Apenas o pensamento de Ewan nos braços de outra mu lher, mesmo uma prostituta, era doloroso demais para Fiona. Ficou até com raiva por Ewan partilhar com outra o que podia ser dos dois, e até pagar para isso. Isso fez com que ela considerasse o plano de Mab. O que poderia ser pior? Magoaria pensar que ele ía ser um noivo insatisfeito, mas pelo menos ele não iria para outra mulher.

Fiona olhou pela janela, pensativa.

—Céus, Mab, deve haver duas dúzias de homens lá agora.

Mab se aproximou.

— Alguns dos jovens se juntam para dançar. Isso acon tece freqüentemente. Eles tomam algumas canecas de cer veja e acham tudo divertido. Mas melhora a cena — Mab riu, maliciosa. •— Oh, as mulheres vêm vindo.

— Elas também vão... — Fiona calou-se quando uma mão calejada cobriu seus olhos.

— As mulheres deviam ter vergonha delas mesmas — declarou Gregor chegando perto delas. — Saiam daí.

— Acho que vocês estão chamando as pessoas erradas.

— Não há nada que eu possa fazer. Só posso ficar admi rado por nenhum deles pegar uma doença nos pulmões. Simon mandou que eu viesse procurá-la, Fiona. Ele quer jogar uma partida de xadrez com você.

Por um breve momento, Fiona hesitou. Não estava dis posta a jogar xadrez. Simon não jogava bem, ela mais en sinava do que se divertia. Mas suspirou e decidiu jogar com ele.

— Ela parece melhor — Gregor disse assim que ela saiu. — Ela disse alguma coisa sobre Ewan?

— Por que ela falaria comigo sobre ele? — Mab deu as costas a Gregor para ele não perceber que ela mentia. Exa minou os vestidos que pegara para Fiona para decidir qual costuraria primeiro.

— Não me engane, Mab.

— O que está querendo dizer, rapaz?

Gregor riu da expressão inocente de Mab para logo depois ficar sério.

— O idiota do meu irmão foi indelicado com ela, Mab. Quando ela o deixou, estava nervosa. Mulheres gostam de conversar com outras mulheres quando estão com raiva. E, como você é a única mulher em Scarglas que passa muito tempo com ela, acho que ela pode ter falado alguma coisa para você.

— Sim, ela falou comigo, mas nada que seja da sua conta. Ela disse coisas pessoais e confidências, porque confia em mim. Pergunte a ele o que quer saber.

Vendo que Mab ficara nervosa, Gregor passou o braço ao redor do ombro dela e beijou sua testa.

— Tenho apenas uma pergunta: Fiona-dos-dez-punhais quer Ewan?

— Ah, bem, acho que não vou trair a confiança dela res pondendo isso. Sim, ela quer, mas não tem certeza se ele a quer. Tentei explicar-lhe como as coisas são aqui em Scar glas e porque ele é o homem que é. Creio que ela entendeu, porque me falou do seu irmão, Connor.

Vendo o interesse crescer no rosto de Gregor, Mab disse a ele tudo que Fiona lhe havia contado sobre o irmão dela.

— Em minha opinião, acho que ela conseguirá entender Ewan muito bem, pois ele é muito parecido com o irmão dela.

— E a minha opinião é que ela será uma boa lady para Scarglas, e meus irmãos concordam comigo. O problema é: como convencer Ewan? — Ele riu quando viu Mab corar.

— Aha! Já existe um plano, então? Pode partilhá-lo comigo?

Talvez eu possa ajudar.

— Sim, há um plano, mas Fiona não concordou ainda — Mab confessou, sabendo que encontrara um forte aliado em Gregor. — Tudo que posso dizer é que, no dia em que Ewan tiver que tirar as ataduras, eu precisarei de alguma ajuda e ficarei perdida.

Gregor deu boas risadas e concordou.

— Posso jurar que você desaparecerá como fumaça. —- Você acha que o líder ficará bravo com isso?

— Um pouco, mas confie em mim, daremos a ele o que ele realmente quer. Ele apenas levará um pouco de tempo para reconhecer sua sorte.

Deitada na cama, Fiona olhava para o teto. Estava can sada, mas não conseguia dormir. Sua mente estava ocupada demais. Tudo que Mab lhe dissera martelava sua cabeça, exigindo que ela estudasse cada detalhe, para procurar en tender. Até desejava não ter conversado com Mab, ter ficado com a sua dor. Era menos confuso.

Uma decisão precisava ser tomada e era óbvio que ela não descansaria enquanto não se decidisse. A parte dela que dizia que Ewan era sua alma gémea insistia que ela concor dasse com os planos de Mab. A parte do orgulho dela, en tretanto, não aceitava preparar uma armadilha para um ho mem, usando sua inocência para fazê-lo se casar com ela. Ela queria que ele se casasse com ela, que a pedisse em casamento. Queria que ele a amasse e que soubesse que deviam pertencer um ao outro.

Percebendo que já tomara uma decisão, Fiona sentiu que o sono se aproximava. O que ela planejara prometia prazer mas também dor. Nenhum homem gostava de ser forçado e nem enganado. E, qualquer homem que apenas alimen tava sua luxúria uma vez por ano, indubitavelmente prova va ser teimoso, um homem que não mudava de ideia com facilidade.

E, seu último pensamento antes de adormecer foi: _Oh, bem... Pelo menos posso ter certeza de que ele será fiel enquanto tentamos resolver nossos problemas._

Capítulo IX

Ewan achou que a surpresa que sentiu ao ver Fiona entrar em seu quarto tinha sido percebida por todos. Apesar de Gregor e Simon terem dito que não haviam encontrado Mab, ele a estava esperando. Ele estava ansioso para ter as ataduras removidas e decidiu que não iria esperar até en contrarem Mab.

Fiona sorriu docemente para ele enquanto se aproximava da cama, e ele sentiu o desejo consumi-lo por dentro. Era óbvio que mantê-ia a distância não fora suficiente para curá-lo da paixão que sentia por ela. Afinal de contas, nos oito dias que passara sem vê-la não deixara de pensar nela nem por um minuto. O tempo não apagara da memória o gosto dos lábios de Fiona e nem a maciez de sua pele. Ele rapi damente cobriu-se para esconder sua ereção.

— Onde está Mab? — Ewan perguntou.

— Não a encontramos — ela respondeu. — Achamos que ela foi a algum lugar procurar ervas para suas poções. Sinto muito, mas você terá que se contentar comigo, apesar de achar desagradável.

— Eu não acho desagradável — ele resmungou, e acres centou: — É que estou acostumado com Mab.

— É claro.

Ewan ficou tenso quando Fiona descobriu sua perna. O toque leve dos seus dedos enquanto ela removia as ataduras o fez cerrar os dentes para aplacar o desejo que sentia. Para seu desânimo, a remoção dos curativos não causou nenhu ma dor que pudesse diminuir sua paixão. Quando a trança que ela usava veio para a frente e roçou na sua perna, ele estremeceu.

Fiona removeu a última atadura e tentou se concentrar em estudar a cicatriz, mas falhou. Teve que fazer um grande esforço para não acariciar a longa e forte perna de Ewan. Era uma pema musculosa, coberta de pêlos escuros.

Fiona pensou que acariciar a perna dele seria uma maneira de seduzi-lo e Mab havia sido muito clara a esse respeito. Ela teria que usar de sedução, se necessário. Um empurrão-zínho na direção certa. Orando para não ficar constrangida, Fiona pôs a mão _no_ começo da perna dele.

A respiração ofegante dele chamou sua atenção. E ela estava prestes a olhá-lo, quando Ewan a puxou para perto de si, pegando na sua trança. Ela estremeceu diante do olhar brilhante de desejo. Se ele podia olhar para ela daquele jeito e ainda assim mandá-la embora, Fiona temeu não ter espe rança de sucesso.

— Eu disse a você que seria melhor Mab tratar dos meus ferimentos — Ewan resmungou.

— Mab não está aqui e não vejo diferença se é Mab ou eu a tirar seus curativos.

— Nao? Se Mab estivesse aqui, eu não teria sido com pelido a fazer isso.

Fiona soluçou quando se sentiu puxada pelo braço de Ewan que a fez deitar-se sobre ele. Foi um movimento tão brusco que os sapatos grandes que Fiona usava caíram dos seus pés. Ela apoiou as mãos sobre seu peito largo e forte para equilibrar-se, Ewan gemeu e a beijou.

O beijo foi mais intenso e exigente que os outros que ele lhe dera. Fiona teve esperança de que ele finalmente perdesse seu controle e fosse capitular. Havia tanto desejo, tanta ur gência naquele beijo, que ela achou que seria difícil não sucumbir ao seu próprio desejo.

Ela lutou para manter seu juízo intacto porque queria estar alerta o suficiente a tudo que pudesse suceder entre eles. Embora não tivesse certeza de poder fazê-lo parar se ele começasse a seduzi-la, ela queria manter sua presença de espírito para dar-lhe o melhor.

Fiona correu os dedos pelo peito musculoso e sentiu um calafrio percorrer seu corpo. Queria acariciar todo o corpo dele, mas a posição em que ele a mantinha não permitia.

Como se fosse uma resposta às suas preces, ele se virou e os dois ficaram de lado, olhando um para o outro. Ela passou os braços ao redor dele para ficar ainda mais perto e um gemido lhe escapou quando ele passou a beijar-lhe o pescoço. Fiona perdeu todo o bom senso e entregou-se ao desejo e às carícias de Ewan.

— Você deveria correr, Fiona-dos-dez-punhais — Ewan disse ao desabotoar o vestido que ela usava, desesperado para vê-la, tocá-la e sentir sua pele macia.

— Por quê?

Fiona ficou um pouco ansiosa com o que ele poderia pen sar quando visse suas cicatrizes. Dominou esse medo, er guendo-se para que ele a despisse com mais facilidade. Se a visão de suas cicatrizes fizesse com que ele a repelisse era melhor que acontecesse agora. Ela saberia que ele não era o homem que ela imaginara e ela teria dado seu coração a uma ilusão.

Olhando para Fiona, que agora vestia apenas um cami-solão fino que revelava mais do que escondia, Ewan mal conseguia se conter.

— Oh, porque você despertou a besta que habita em mim.

— Oh, isso parece intrigante.

Ewan abriu a boca para tentar explicar-se melhor, mas Fiona puxou-o pelos quadris e ele apenas conseguiu emitir um longo gemido. Era tarde demais para ela salvar-se. O desejo dela o impedia de pensar direito. Ele tirou a fina peça de roupa, jogou-a para o lado e olhou para ela. Uma pequena olhada o fez ver que nada poderia impedi-lo de continuar. Apenas uma vez ia fazer o que queria, o que necessitava e ao diabo com as consequências.

A tensão que tomara conta do corpo de Fiona enquanto Ewan olhava para ela escapou rapidamente diante do seu olhar.

— A besta ainda está desperta? — Fiona perguntou em um sussurro.

— Oh, sim. Desperta e agitada.

Ela não entendeu muito bem o que ele queria dizer, mas um segundo depois isso não mais importava. Ele se pôs a acariciar-lhe os seios e Fiona ficou admirada com o calor intenso que dominava seu corpo todo. Certa de que ele não a rejeitaria novamente. Fiona soltou o último fio de seu con trole e deixou a paixão falar mais alto.

Ewan seguia cada carícia de suas mãos com beijos e in vestidas de língua.

Fiona estava de costas e houve um som de alguma coisa se rasgando quando ele empurrou as cobertas para os pés da cama. Ela olhou brevemente para o corpo dele. Ele era um homem muito grande e Fiona decidiu que era provavelmente para o melhor que ela não o tivesse visto até esse momento. Ewan se pôs a beijar e a sugar-lhe os seios.

Ele tentava desesperadamente controlar-se, mas era im possível. O som dos gemidos de Fiona, o modo como seu pequeno corpo se movia sob ele, o deixava cego. Ele estava frenético, e Fiona o acompanhava. Apenas depois que ele a penetrou, quebrando sua virgindade e a ouvindo gritar é que ele recuperou um pouco de sanidade. E estava preparando-se para dizer-lhe as palavras apropriadas quando ela passou as esguias pemas ao redor dele. O modo como ela arqueou o corpo e o puxou para si fez com que ele a penetrasse mais profundamente. Ewan sentiu-se perdido e tudo que seu cor po precisava era daquela mulher.

Fiona olhou para o teto sobre a cama de Ewan. Acariciava lentamente as costas dele aninhada nos seus braços. A sen sação dos corpos unidos, saber que ela lhe dera prazer a deixavam muito feliz. Mesmo assim, havia uma sensação de insatisfação.

Ela arregalou os olhos quando percebeu o que a afligia. Ewan não a fizera gritar. Ela podia lembrar-se de Gilly lu tando para explicar o que uma mulher podia sentir nos bra ços do homem que ama, o tipo de sentimentos que faziam Gilly gritar ao fazer amor com Connor. Ewan não lhe dera isso.

Por um momento, Fiona temeu que alguma coisa estives se errada com ela, mas decidiu parar de se preocupar. Sentira paixão e a necessidade que tinha dele era enorme, mesmo depois da dor da perda de sua inocência. Em cada investida de Ewan ela sentia que ia mergulhar em um precipício. Então, ele terminara, invadindo seu útero com suas sementes antes de desmaiar nos seus braços. Esse era o problema. Ele ter minara, mas ela não. Ewan a tinha levado às portas do pa raíso, e então a deixara para trás.

Ela abriu a boca para contar para ele sobre sua falha, mas desistiu. Seu instinto lhe disse que qualquer comentário, por menor que fosse, real ou imaginário, seria um sério erro. Pelas coisas que ouvira falar sobre ele e pelas coisas que ele mesmo lhe falara, Fiona sabia que Ewan tinha pouca auto-estima em relação ao seu apelo diante das mulheres. Um homem como Connor, veria qualquer crítica como um de safio a ser vencido. Com Ewan, ao contrário, seria uma der rota a mais na sua autoconfiança.

Não tinha importância que ele não a fizera gritar. Ela estava nos braços dele e havia os carinhos dele para lhe dar prazer. Devia ser assím, já que ele satisfazia suas necessi dades apenas uma vez por ano. Ela era exigente demais, faminta demais para satisfazer suas próprias necessidades.

Isso passaria, ele acabaria por lhe dar aquela felicidade que Gilly tentara descrever. No momento, a maior preocupação deveria ser evitar que ele voltasse a se controlar em demasia.

Ewan sorriu e pareceu voltar à realidade. Ele perdera o controle. Pior, tinha quase certeza de que deixara Fiona in satisfeita. Não sabia como consertar isso, pois a deixara lou ca de desejo. A fúria com que ela o acariciara e o puxara para si acabara com seu autocontrole. Desse modo, tinha que achar uma maneira de controlar-se um pouco e propor cionar-lhe prazer.

Sentando-se, ele pegou um pedaço quadrado de pano da mesa perto da cama, umedeceu-o na bacia de água e lavou os vestígios da inocência dela. Depois de fazer o mesmo com ele, Ewan procurou na mente as palavras certas para dizer.

Ele ficou de lado, apoiando a cabeça em uma das mãos e sorriu suavemente quando Fiona puxou o lençol para co brir seus corpos. Estava admirado por ela não ter dito nada a respeito do seu pobre desempenho como amante. Helena sempre reclamava quando ele falhava em fazê-la sentir pra zer. Claro, Helena não era virgem. Havia uma chance de Fiona não saber, devido sua inocência, que ele havia falhado.

— Não consegui me controlar — ele disse querendo saber porque ela estava tão séria.

— Não acredito que você ache que foi o único. Não há do que se sentir culpado.

Havia, mas ele não discutiria isso naquele momento, nem se arriscaria ferir os sentimentos dela com seus arrependi mentos e medos.

— Eu não a satisfiz. Não tive um bom desempenho.

— Oh, não... Foi muito bom.

— Fiona, você não precisa mentir. Sei que não a satisfiz, que você não encontrou alivio.

— Você quer dizer que não me fez gritar.

Ciente de que a qualquer momento alguém poderia entrar no quarto, Fíona se apressou em sair da cama e vesrir-se.

Embora seu corpo ainda exigisse mais, Ewan não a im pediu de vestir-se. Ele faria amor com ela novamente, ce dendo ao calor do seu corpo perto dele mais uma vez. Era melhor ficar por aí dessa vez, para que ela pudesse se reco brar do seu primeiro ato de amor.

— Fazer você gritar? — Ewan perguntou, observando-a se vestir.

— Sim. Nossa Gilly grita quando meu irmão faz amor com ela. As paredes tremem e ela diz que é a felicidade que a faz gritar. Ela até pôs portas mais grossas no quarto deles.

Fiona sorriu quando ouviu Ewan rir.

Ele pegou-lhe a mão e começou a sair da cama.

— Quando nos casarmos, eu farei você gritar.

Era o que ela queria, Fiona disse a si mesma. Era o que Mab e ela haviam planejado. Entretanto, Fiona não conse guiu deixar de sentir-se culpada. Era errado enganá-lo, mes mo se as intenções fossem boas. Ela tinha que dar-lhe uma escolha.

— Você não tem que casar-se comigo — ela disse.

— Sim, tenho. Eu rompi com sua virgindade.

— Eu gostei do que fiz.

—Talvez, mas era meu dever resistir à tentação. Eu posso não saber quem você é, mas não tenho dúvida de que você tem sangue bom. Seu irmão é um líder. Minha honra exige que eu repare o que fiz.

— Não quero um marido que não me ame, que me leve ao altar apenas por razões de honra.

Ele beijou a palma da mão dela.

— Não será apenas por honra. Você pode negar que não houve paixão?

— Não — ela respondeu, suavemente. — Mas você não quer se casar.

— Um homem pode mudar de idéiã. Sou uma escolha muito pobre para marido?

— Não seja bobo. Não é questão de escolha boa ou má. A questão é saber se você quer ser escolhido.

— Talvez não quisesse, mas agora quero. Você acha que seus parentes me aceitarão quando souberem que eu roubei sua inocência? Não preciso de mais inimigos.

O coração de Fiona lhe disse que não era razão para se casar, mas o bom senso a fez calar-se. Connor arrancaria a verdade dela assim que ela voltasse a Deilcladach e certa mente não iria gostar. A última coísa que ela queria era seu irmão e Ewan duelando com espadas por causa dela. Rapi damente sua mente ficou presa à ideia de como seria mara vilhoso presentear Ewan com uma aliança entre os clãs.

— E eu deixei minha semente dentro de você — ele disse com voz grave, acrescentando: — Você pode nesse momen to estar carregando meu bebé.

— Chega. Você não precisa me forçar. Na verdade, se ficar apresentando razões para se casar comigo, o efeito po derá ser contrário.

Ewan sentou-se e estremeceu. Ele deveria ter dito pala vras mais doces, mas não tinha o hábito de galantear mu lheres. A única coisa clara na sua mente, naquele momento, era o desejo premente de deitá-la na sua cama novamente. Mas dizer apenas que desejava ardentemente possuí-la não era propriamente um elogio. Prometeu a si mesmo estudar algumas palavras gentis para dizer a ela na noite do seu casamento. Ela merecia, pelo prazer que tinha dado a ele e algumas palavras não iam fazer com que ele se sentisse mais fraco e nem mais louco por ela.

— Ótimo. Então, vamos marcar o casamento para daqui a dois dias.

— Dois dias?!

— Sim. Isso dará tempo para que eu me cure completamente para poder ficar de pé com firmeza. — Ele a segurou pela cintura e a puxou para si, beijando-a. — Eu serei fiel e farei você gritar.

Como Fiona saiu apressadamente do quarto, Ewan ficou pensando se as últimas palavras teriam parecido a ela como uma ameaça.

Encontrando Mab e Gregor no corredor, Fiona agarrou Mab pela mão e a levou para seu quarto e corou sob o olhar que Gregor lhe endereçou.

— Ele não a rejeitou dessa vez, não é mesmo? — Mab perguntou.

— Não. — Fiona suspirou e sentou-se na beirada da cama. — Casaremos em dois dias.

— Você não parece feliz como eu imaginei que fosse ficar.

— Oh, uma parte de mim está muito feliz realmente. O resto está surpreso pela falta de palavras carinhosas. Não houve nenhuma, nem mesmo uma pequenina.

Mab sentou-se do lado de Fiona e deu um tapinha nas costas dela.

— Elas virão. Para muitos homens isto não significa mui ta coisa, mas significa para Ewan.

— Eu gostaria de pensar que sim,

— Pode pensar. Tenho certeza. Ele ainda não sabe o que está acontecendo com ele, mas esquecerá as próprias regras e seu legendário controle. Depende de você fazê-lo mais profundo e mais rico, naquilo que você necessita.

— Você tem razão. Tenho minha chance agora que ele não precisará mais fugir. Apenas gostaria de ter mais con fiança na minha habilidade para fazer isso.

— Ouça os conselhos de alguém que tem mais experiên cia que você. Sim, Fingal foi um erro de julgamento, mas eu fui casada. Não era minha alma gémea, poucos são, mas consegui.

— Há um segredo nisso, não é?

— Sim, embora um homem tenha que ter um coração para que você possa atingi-lo. Conheço Ewan há anos e con fie em mim, ele tem um coração muito grande, embora tente enterrar seus bons sentimentos. No começo, você deve aprender não levar tudo muito a sério. Mesmo um homem que ama a mulher com quem se casou vai falar e agir de modo errado. Homens precisam de treinamento.

Fíona sorriu e concordou.

— Nossa Gilly teve que treinar meu irmão. Ele tinha ideias estranhas sobre mulheres e esposas.

— A maioria tem. Pelo que você tem me dito desses dois, acho que será bom você pensar em como sua Gílly age para fazer o casamento dela ser bom. Acho que verdade e con fiança são essenciais. E por verdade quero dizer que tem de dizer tudo que sente e pensa. Dessa maneira o homem pre cisará de você mais do que apenas um corpo na cama. Um homem não pode amar uma mulher que ele não conhece e nem entende.

— Não. Será mais fácil depois que Ewan e eu nos casar mos, pois não terei que pesar todas as minhas palavras. — Ela sorriu. — Só espero que ele não tenha inimigos entre meus parentes, os parentes de sangue e por casamento.

— Afinal de contas, quem você é? — Mab pôs a mão sobre o coração. — Eu juro que não contarei a ninguém. Será você que contará a verdade.

— Sou Fiona MacEnroy de Deilcladach. Meu irmão é o líder. Ele casou-se com Gillyanne Murray, a filha de sir Eric Murray de Dubhlinn, a sobrinha de lady Maldie Murray de Donncoill e irmã adotiva de James Drummond, líder de Dunncraig. Meu irmão Diarmot é líder de Clachthrom e re centemente casou-se com Usa Cameron, irmã única de S-gimor Cameron, líder de Dubheidland. E pela sua cara, Mab, acho que me meti era problemas.

— Não. Bem, talvez. Tantas alianças fortes pode facilitar ou suavizar as coisas. Sim, e esses Drummond são parentes do meu último marido da tribo. Ah, mas há os Cameron, niinha querida.

— Eles são inimigos dos MacFingal?

— Não... Parentes.

— Oh, não... Não me diga que são aqueles parentes que sir Fingal odeia.

— Bem, podem ser os mesmos. Há muitas famílias Ca meron. Sigimor pode ser um nome comum.

— Não, não é e eu sei disso. Um Sigimor que é líder de Dubheidland é mais raro. É um homem grande, de cabelos vermelhos e humor estranho? Tem treze irmãos? Todos de cabelos vermelhos?

— Oh, querida! É ele. Sobrinho de Fingal. O filho da mulher que foi roubada de Fingal. Bem, isso não importa. Ewan não guarda rancor, ele apenas deixou nas mãos do pai. Na verdade, acho que os rapazes começaram a pensar que tudo isso é tolice, já que estão tão ansiosos para arrumar aliados. E a maioria dos que Fingal odiava estão agora mor tos. Não terá que negociar com eles. Se Ewan estivesse aqui há três anos, quando Sigimor passou, acho que ele teria re cebido bem o homem.

— Oro que você esteja certa, Mab. Mesmo que os Ca meron sejam apenas parentes pelo casamento, ainda assim são parentes e eu não quero ficar entre eles e o meu marido. — Fiona suspirou e meneou a cabeça. — E eu que achei que Ewan ficaria contente e surpreso ao saber quem eu sou e todas as conexões que possuo.

— Bem, certamente surpreso ele ficará.

Capítulo X

— Eu não acredito que você não exigiu que Fiona lhe dissesse quem ela é — disse Gregor, enquanto ajudava Ewan a se vestir. — _Você_ vai se casar com ela daqui a uma hora.

— Ela me contará quando estivermos casados. Acho que Fiona tem um pouco de medo de que eu possa mudar de ideia e tentar pedir o resgate se eu souber quem ela é antes de pronunciarmos os votos.

Não havia chance de que isso pudesse acontecer, pensou Ewan, e ele se casaria com ela de qualquer jeíto. Mas não dissera nada a ela. Para isso, teria que usar palavras gentis e delicadas às quais não fora acostumado e, apesar de ter se esforçado nos dois últimos dias, não conseguira dizer ne nhuma palavra terna. Também temera que qualquer tentati va de confessar-lhe seu amor pudesse incitá-lo a dizer coisas que não queria que ela soubesse.

Paixão era mais seguro. Paixão era uma coisa que ele poderia lhe dar em abundância, sabendo que ela veria isso como coisa natural de homem. Todos os outros sentimentos ele guardaria para si mesmo. Helena lhe ensinara o perigo de dar o coração e a alma a uma mulher.

Poderia ser injusto tratar Fiona como se ela fosse outra Helena, especialmente porque ela não parecia ser, mas não podia evitar de ser cauteloso. Desejava Fiona, mas não sabia quem realmente ela era. A traição de Helena o deixara muito magoado e desconfiado. Uma traição de Fiona teria um efei to devastador. Ewan não tinha certeza de como sabia disso, mas tampouco queria aprender.

Ele não confiava plenamente na paixão que Fiona reve lava quando estava em seus braços. As mulheres raramente sentiam paixão por ele, e a paixão de Helena fora uma farsa. As prostitutas da vila apenas faziam o que eram pagas para fazer. Algumas empregadas de Scarglas, que haviam flertado com ele, eram motivadas pela sua posição de líder e pelos benefícios que poderiam conseguir.

— Você não parece muito feliz — murmurou Gregor. — Está casando-se com uma jovem bonita e acho que poderia ao menos sorrir, sabendo que ela estará na sua cama todas as noites.

— Sim, eu deveria, e estou feliz. Sim, Fiona é muito bo nita.

Gregor resmungou e meneou a cabeça, desanimado com a reação do irmão.

— Você deve estar pensando no motivo de ela o desejar. Você não é um homem feio, Ewan. Sim, tem uma cicatriz, mas acho que Fiona vem de um lugar onde há guerras e batalhas e ela não deve se importar com cicatrizes. Além disso, ela também as tem, não tem?

— Mal se notam. A minha é grande e bem visível. — Ele olhou para a roupa que vestia. — Você fala isso porque é meu irmão.

— Droga, Ewan, foi esse o legado que Helena deixou?

— Ela era bonita e se dizia apaixonada. E era tudo uma armadilha. Uma mentira. Helena deixou tudo muito claro ao me entregar a Hugh Gray. A verdade foi revelada em palavras e em ações,

— E você acreditou nela, acreditou em uma mulher que foi para a cama de um homem e no dia seguinte o entregou ao seu algoz? Ewan, você era muito jovem e pouco expe riente com mulheres. Na verdade, nenhum de nós teria es capado. Éramos ainda mais jovens do que você e embora tivéssemos mais experiência com mulheres, não saberíamos como nos relacionar com uma mulher do tipo de Helena.

— Sempre me pego pensando porque ela não seduziu papai que era o líder naquela época.

— Porque ela percebeu que papai era parecido com ela. Ele a teria levado para a cama, mas ela não iria conseguir nada dele. Nós todos éramos jovens demais. Nosso pai tinha o título, mas era você quem segurava as rédeas. — Gregor encheu duas taças de vinho e entregou uma ao irmão.

— Você não acha que Fiona é mais do que parece ser? Uma moça bonita que se perdeu?

— Não, eu não acho. Ela está aqui há quinze dias e ainda não fez nada que me faça pensar que não seja o que real mente diz ser. Não faz perguntas suspeitas e nem fica va gando pela casa tentando descobrir coisas. Nem flertou com nenhum de nós. Mas percebo que você tem dificuldade em acreditar.

Ewan pensou em tudo que Gregor havia dito, enquanto tomava o vinho. Havia muita verdade nas palavras do irmão. E também era verdade que ele levaria algum tempo para aceitá-las. Meneando a cabeça para tentar afastar os sentimentos de sencontrados, Ewan terminou a bebida e disse a Gregor:

— É melhor descermos à sala grande. Espero que Nathan tenha ficado de olho no padre. Eu o quero sóbrio.

— Ele estará sóbrio — Gregor assegurou ao irmão, ao saírem do quarto. — Acho que até nosso pai está de olho nele.

— O velho ainda pensa que esse casamento é resultado de sua esperta manobra, não pensa?

— Oh, sim, ele pensa. Do jeito que fala, parece que foi ele quem pôs Fiona no seu caminho. — Gregor olhou para o irmão, cauteloso. — Mas ele diz, humildemente, que es colheria uma moça com mais carne nos ossos e sem cica trizes.

— Papai é tolo. Será melhor que não insulte Fiona.

— É verdade. Ela é perigosa e pode feri-lo — Gregor sorriu.

Ewan parou antes de entrar na sala grande, evitando a grande porta dupla que estava totalmente aberta.

— Posso não saber exatamente quem Fiona é, mas tenho certeza de que ela é melhor do que eu. Talvez...

Gregor o empurrou para a frente das portas abertas e di versos homens o cumprimentaram em voz alta.

— Você pode ter suas dúvidas, mas não chegará a ponto de abandonar a noiva no altar.

Embora Ewan tivesse se surpreendido com a ferocidade do tom de voz do irmão, admitiu que ele tinha razão. Ele suspeitava que muitos sabiam ou desconfiavam que ele ti rara a inocência de Fiona. E nem estava pretendendo esconder esse fato, pois as empregadas que trocaram a roupa de cama haviam visto a pequena mancha de sangue e facilmen-te suspeitaram do que havia acontecido. Suspeita que foi confirmada pelo anúncio do casamento em dois dias. Ceder a sua covardia agora, não seria apenas uma desonra, como também uma vergonha para Fíona na frente de todos. Me neou a cabeça para espantar os pensamentos e entrou na sala para receber os cumprimentos que não sentia merecidos.

— Fiona, pare de andar de um lado para o outro ou Bonnie colocará as flores na sua orelha — reclamou Mab. Depois de uma risadinha, Fiona ficou imóvel.

— Você está ficando muito mandona, Mab,

— Estou mesmo. Daqui a pouco tempo você será a lady de Scarglas. Assim, tenho que falar tudo que eu quero agora. — Mab riu, acompanhada por Bonnie. — Será bom ter uma lady aqui em Scarglas novamente. Faz muito tempo. Na realidade, nem sei se alguma vez tivemos uma.

— Sir Fingal teve cinco esposas, Mab.

— Teve, mas você viu alguma marca delas na casa? Fiona não respondeu. Olhava o quarto que lhe fora des tinado. Era confortável e simples. Limpo, como o resto da casa, mas Fiona sabia que era trabalho de Clare. Os jardins e o herbário eram de Mab. A sala grande também era bonita, mas tinha sido criada pelo proprietário anterior. Pensando nas coisas que Gilly e Usa haviam feito quando foram morar na sua casa com seus irmãos, Fiona concluiu que Mab tinha razão. As esposas de sir Fingal haviam deixado poucas mar cas além dos filhos que tiveram.

— Que estranho — Fiona murmurou. — Nem mesmo Annie Logan?

— Não — respondeu Bonnie. — Minha mãe disse que ela passava o tempo todo tentando impedir que seu marido fosse atrás de outras mulheres. E as outras esposas não du raram muito. Morreram, com exceção da última, que fugiu.

— Bem, pelo menos ela pôs um fim nos casamentos de sir Fingal. Se não for encontrada para anular o casamento, ele não poderá se casar outra vez.

— Não tenho certeza disso. Acho que ele não se casou novamente porque não sai de Scarglas e desse modo não pode encontrar uma mulher que não saiba a verdade sobre ele. O tolo tem onze filhos legítimos e vários bastardos, Mab ruborizou, mas riu ao perceber que as outras duas mu lheres riam dela.

— Ah, milady está muito bonita — declarou Bonnie, ao se afastar para admirar Fiona. — Seus cabelos são lindos.

Fiona passou a mão pelos cabelos que haviam sido deixa dos soltos e chegavam, ondulados, à altura dos seus quadris.

— Obrigada, embora eu não tenha certeza se deveria estar vestida como uma noiva virgem.

— Não pense nisso agora — disse Mab, dando uma úl tima ajeitada nas várias saias do vestido de Fiona. — Otimo. Agora você está pronta.

— Vou avisar os outros — declarou Bonnie, saindo do quarto.

— Mab, eu realmente me preocupo com isso.

— Pare de se preocupar — ordenou Mab. — Você acha que os irmãos de Ewan estariam tão satisfeitos se vissem alguma coisa errada? Todos eles, legítimos ou bastardos, são leais e protetores em relação a Ewan, embora eu não tenha a certeza de que ele tenha consciência disso. Se qualquer um deles temesse que você pudesse magoar Ewan. no corpo ou no coração, eles tentariam impedir esse casamento.

— E eles o fariam, mesmo se soubessem que houve um complô para levar Ewan ao altar.

— Oh... E você acha que eles não sabem? Gregor sabe. Como você acha que eu consegui ficar "perdida" naquele dia? Eu estava no herbário, mas nenhum deles, do mais jo vem ao mais velho, conseguiu me ver. — Mab passou o braço pelo ombro de Fiona e a conduziu para fora do quarto. — Na verdade, os rapazes a escolheram para se casar com seu líder. Pare de se preocupar. Aproveite seu casamento.

— Tentarei, Mab. Será mais fácil depois que a revelação de quem eu sou for feita.

— Estará tudo bem — Mab concordou, embora não acre ditasse muito.

— Fiona-dos-dez-punhais? — Ewan perguntou, inter rompendo o padre para olhar para ela. — Não pode usar esse nome para pronunciar seus votos. Terá que usar seu nome verdadeiro.

— Não, não posso — respondeu Fiona, pensando em co mo Ewan poderia continuar parecendo tão alto ajoelhado ao seu lado. — O padre disse que, se eu assinar meu nome verdadeiro, isso não tem importância.

— Bobagem. Use seu nome verdadeiro.

— Não antes de assinar os papéis. E você assinará pri meiro.

— Você é minha esposa. É seu dever obedecer-me.

— Você está certo, filho. Diga a ela como deve ser — interveio Fingal, antes de recuar dois passos diante do olhar que Fiona e Ewan lhe lançaram.

— Agora, diga ao padre seu nome verdadeiro -— Ewan ordenou, e Fiona franziu o cenho.

— Você ainda não é meu marido e, se espera obediência cega depois que eu pronunciar os meus votos, talvez devês semos fazer uma pausa para uma conversa.

— Oh, não! Considerando a sua teimosia, ainda estaría mos discutindo quando o filho que eu provavelmente fiz em você estivesse nascendo. Discutiremos mais tarde. — Ele olhou para o padre e ergueu as sobrancelhas. — E então? Pode continuar.

Fiona pronunciou seus votos. O beijo que Ewan lhe deu foi de tirar a respiração. Todos aplaudiram e ovacionaram. Fiona logo se recuperou quando a pena foi colocada na sua mão. Todos se aproximaram dos noivos quando ela se pre parou para assinar. Ewan já assinara o nome em letras fortes. Fiona respirou fundo e assinou.

— MacEnroy? — Ewan perguntou, ignorando o murmú rio de sua família, atrás deles. — De Deilcladach?

—- Sim, sou a única irmã do líder, Connor MacEnroy.

— Não pode ser. Eles estão a quatro dias de cavalgada daqui. Você não pode ser uma MacEnroy.

— Quatro dias? — Fiona sussurrou, chocada. — Céus...

Para onde aquele cavalo me carregou? Eu pensei que tivesse tido apenas uma tontura, mas devo ter ficado inconsciente. Mas _sou_ uma MacEnroy. — Ela tirou uma faca de prata da cintura e a entregou a Ewan. — Leia o que está escrito no cabo. Connor me deu no meu décimo sexto aniversário. Ele disse que eu merecia um presente bom por ser uma boa moça, que tivera a graça de sobreviver sob seus cuidados.

— Fiona sorriu, lembrando-se do irmão,

— _Para Fiona, uma MacEnroy até os ossos,_ leu Ewan e olhou para Fiona ao lhe devolver a faca. — Quem é Gilly de quem você tanto fala. É a esposa dele?

— Sim. Gillyanne Murray, filha de sír Eric Murray, de Dubhlinn, sobrinha de lady Maldie Murray, de Donncoill e irmã adotiva de James Drummond, líder de Ounncraíg. Nós, MacEnroy, somos aliados dos Dalglish, clã de Dunspier, e dos Goudie, de Aberwellen. Meu irmão Antony vive em Ald-dab-hach, ao sul de nossa propriedade.

O murmúrio ao redor aumentou, mas Fiona não afastava os olhos de Ewan. Ele parecia incrivelmente aturdido.

— Meu outro irmão, Diarmot, é o líder de Clachthrom. Ele casou-se recentemente com... — Fiona respirou fundo, para tentar se acalmar — ...Usa Cameron, filha única de Sigimor Cameron, de Dubheidland.

O murmúrio foi substituído por um longo silêncio, o que fez Fiona pensar que as pessoas tinham se esquecido de respirar.

— Através dos parentes de Gilly, os Murray, há laços com os MacAIpín, de Caimmoor, os Armstrong, de Aigbal-la, os Macmillan, de Bealachan, os Drummond* de Dunnbea, os Kirkcaldy, de Kinloches, os Lucette, da França... — Fiona parou de falar quando Ewan colocou os dedos trémulos so bre seus lábios.

— Uma maldita Cameron — grunhiu sir Fingal, que pas sou por todos para se aproximar de Fiona e Ewan. — Eu sabia, ela nada mais é do que uma espiã enviada aqui por aquele tolo do Sigimor.

Tentando pensar com clareza, apesar do choque da reve lação de Fiona, Ewan a puxou para si, passou o braço ao redor dos ombros dela e enfrentou o pai.

— Ela não é uma Cameron. O laço é pelo casamento do irmão dela.

— E próximo o suficiente. Devemos mandá-la de volta.

— O senhor não vai mandá-la de volta a lugar nenhum

— Ewan declarou, com voz fria e dura, tentando superar a raiva que sentia do pai pelas muitas inimizades que amea lhara no decorrer da vida. — Agora ela é minha esposa. E pode estar carregando um filho meu.

— Eu desejaria que você não continuasse a dizer isso — resmungou Fiona, mas calou-se depois do aperto que Ewan lhe deu no braço.

— Os Cameron estão todos mortos — Ewan continuou.

— Sigimor não é ameaça para nós e, na verdade, não sei porque ele continua a vir aqui para ter os portões fechados na cara.

— Não negocio com os amaldiçoados Cameron!

— Não é necessário. Se houver necessidade, eu o farei. Temos dado as costas a quem não quer nos matar. São nosso sangue, pelo amor de Deus.

— Meu sangue não.

— Acalme-se — Ewan admoestou o pai, que olhou lon gamente para Fiona, e se afastou pedindo cerveja.

— Você acha que ele desistiu? — Fiona perguntou.

— Suspeito que ele resmungará por algum tempo, e nada mais do que isso. E um velho rancor que ele guarda como se fosse uma relíquia, mas o máximo que poderá fazer será xingar Sigimor se ele aparecer novamente.

Fiona mal conteve um sorriso.

— Eu não me lamuriaria. Sigimor não o faria. — Fiona percebeu que todos ainda olhavam para ela com intensidade indisfarçável. — O que aflige todos vocês? Eu tenho duas cabeças?

— Não, apenas um exército — afirmou Gregor. — Nós suspeitávamos que finalmente teríamos algumas alianças, mas céus, garota, não esperávamos que você tivesse laços com metade da Escócia.

— Não são clãs muito grandes — Fiona esclareceu, e franziu as sobrancelhas quando Gregor sorriu.

— Venham, há uma festa esperando por nós. Vamos apro veitar.

As palavras de Ewan quebraram o silêncio e todos foram para as mesas. Fiona observava o marido disfarçadamente, enquanto ele a conduzia à mesa e sentava-se ao seu lado. Para um homem que tentava há anos fazer algumas alianças, ele não parecia muito satisfeito com as que ela trouxera. Apesar de a maioria deles serem parentes de Gilly, Fiona sabia que era considerada como da família por eles.

Durante os anos em que fora aprender com lady Maldíe, conhecera muitos deles e sabia que eles consideravam todos os MacEnroy como parte da família. Mesmo se se levasse em consideração apenas sua família, era um bom presente o que dera a Ewan pelo casamento. Mesmo assim, ele sen tou-se quieto e distraído.

— Você está bravo, Ewan? — ela finalmente perguntou baixinho, para que os outros à mesa não escutassem.

— Não. — Ewan segurou a mão que ela apoiara sobre a mesa. — Chocado apenas. Devido à habilidade de meu pai de fazer inimigos, estivemos sozinhos toda a vida. Depois de anos de trabalho, tentamos fazer algumas alianças, mas não conseguimos nada de definitivo. Mesmo assim, apenas os Gray constituem ameaça para nós agora. Os outros podem não ser aliados verdadeiros, mas tampouco são inimigos. De repente, depois de me ajoelhar diante do padre, me encontro no meio de muitas alianças. Mesmo que façamos aliança realmente apenas com a sua família, é muito mais do que eu esperava conseguir.

— Meu irmão também ficou chocado quando descobriu quem era Gilly. Nós passamos muito tempo sozinhos. Foi apenas depois de Gilly aparecer que descobrimos que os Goudie e os Dalglish eram aliados mais próximos do que todos havíamos imaginado, inclusive eles.

Ewan meneou a cabeça, ainda chocado com tanta novi dade. Mas acabou sorrindo. Pelo bem do seu povo, estava satisfeito com as alianças que ela trouxera pelo casamento, mas um presente tão rico deveria ter sido dado a um líder mais rico e mais poderoso do que ele.

Entretanto, estava feito, ele pensou ao olhar para Fiona, que ria de alguma coisa dita por Simon. Ele a tinha tocado, tirado sua inocência e se casara com ela. Não havia retorno. Considerando as conexões dela, até imaginar que uma dissolu ção era perigoso para ele e para seu clã.

Ewan não achava que Fiona fosse do tipo vingativo, mas não seria bom arriscar. Não se surpreenderia se ela enfren tasse seus parentes por ele a ter sequestrado para pedir res gate, a levado para a cama e se casado com ela. Poderia manter o resgate e a cama em segredo, mas não tinha muita esperança de que isso viesse a acontecer.

À medida que comiam e suportavam os ridículos brindes que seus irmãos faziam, Ewan perguntou a Fiona sobre sua família. Havia entusiasmo no que ela narrava e ele até ficou perturbado por Fíona conhecer os Cameron melhor do que ele. Mas era o começo de um laço entre os clãs. Esse laço poderia se estender a outros membros da família e Ewan queria muito que isso acontecesse.

Ewan sorriu, quando alguém começou a tocar. Incentiva do pelos irmãos, Ewan se forçou a dançar com Fiona, pela primeira vez. Sentindo-se grande e desajeitado, ele logo a deixou sob os cuidados dos irmãos. Sentou-se para observar o balanço dos longos cabelos e do corpo esguio que aquecia seu sangue. Ela ria e dançava com cada um dos seus irmãos, até com um desajeitado e ruborizado Simon. Dançou até com as crianças, antes que as babás as levassem para dormir. Um sentimento de culpa o atingiu quando Ewan percebeu que não estava simplesmente admirado com sua noiva, mas com ele mesmo. Admitiu que procurava traços de traição e fingimento, mas não via nenhum. Ela não flertava e nem sorria para outro homem ou tratava algum com mais deferência. De fato, Fiona tratava a todos da mesma maneira, nem mais, nem menos.

Agia como uma mulher que havia sido criada por homens, tratada como outro irmão, exatamente como dissera. E não mostrava sinal de medo e nem de submissão. Ewan suspei tava que ela respeitaria um homem se ele merecesse, mas nunca seria cegamente obediente. E era patente que, pelo casamento, ela considerava seus irmãos como irmãos dela também.

Ewan estava muito satisfeito ao ver que seus irmãos a aceitavam e gostavam dela. Se pelo menos seu pai agisse da mesma maneira.

Evitando esse pensamento, Ewan levantou-se e caminhou na direção da esposa. Ainda tinha receios e dúvidas, mas no momento decidiu bani-los da sua mente. O destino o aben çoara com uma linda esposa, que o atraía muito. Era hora de parar de pensar e começar a aproveitar. Mas não pretendia sair dançando com ela pelo salão.

E, quando Fiona passou por ele dançando, agarrou seu braço e a puxou para si.

— Oh, Ewan, você... — ela parou de falar quando ele a colocou sobre seus ombros. — Ewan, ponha-me no chão! — Fiona ordenou corando, enquanto os cunhados e os outros ali presentes começaram a fazer sugestões sobre o que Ewan deveria fazer em seguida. — E a celebração. Ewan?

— A celebração pode continuar sem nossa presença — . ele respondeu, saindo da grande sala. — Chegou a hora.

—- Chegou a hora de quê?

— De fazer você gritar.

Capítulo XI

Era difícil para Fiona decidir o que a deixara mais rubo rizada e com uma leve tontura. Se o fato de Ewan a ter carregado escada acima como se fosse um saco de batatas ou a promessa de fazê-ia gritar.

Ele a pôs no chão e Fiona tentou recobrar a respiração quando ele fechou a porta e virou-se para olhar para ela. Encheu os pulmões de ar rapidamente. Os olhos acinzenta dos de Ewan estavam escuros de desejo.

— Estou contente por não termos que participar de toda a cerimónia do casamento — ela falou, querendo saber por que estava tão nervosa.

Ewan se aproximou e tirou as flores que enfeitavam seus cabelos.

— Eu disse a meus irmãos que eles nem precisavam es perar por isso. — Ewan passou os dedos pelos cabelos finos e macios de sua noiva. — Por que está com medo?

— Não estou com medo, ela respondeu, tentando dis farçar o tremor de sua voz. — Talvez um pouco nervosa.

— Por quê? Você nao é virgem. Dessa vez nao haverá dor. — Ele começou a desamarrar seu vestido.

— A primeira vez foi rápida. — Fiona estremeceu, quan do ele lhe tirou o vestido, mas não fez nada para impedir e nem para se cobrir. — Não sei porque estou nervosa. Talvez porque dessa vez não tenha sido de repente e sim planejado. — Ela piscou ao se ver quase nua. — Foi muito rápido.

— Essa vez será ainda mais rápido — ele disse, ao tirar suas próprias roupas.

Fiona estava ansiosa. Ía ver Ewan completamente nu. Sua respiração se tornava ofegante enquanto olhava para ele. As olhadas que dera quando tratava dele e quando fizeram amor pela primeira vez não a haviam preparado para isso. Ewan era moreno e musculoso. Havia muitas cicatrizes em seu corpo, grandes e pequenas, desde a nova na perna até uma na barriga plana e dura.

Fiona arregalou os olhos ao notar uma cicatriz que pas sava perigosamente perto da virilha.

— Céus, Ewan, você quase foi castrado.

— Sim. — Ele se abaixou para tirar os sapatos e as meias. — Oito anos atrás fui traído por uma mulher que me entre gou ao meu pior inimigo, Hugh Gray. Não pareceu importar para eles que ela se enfiara na minha cama para me armar uma cilada. Ambos acharam que eu deveria pagar por ter profanado sua pele alva com meu toque. —Jogando a última meia para o lado, ele passou as mãos pelas pemas longas e a ouviu suspirar. — Esta cicatriz foi do corte que me fizeram para me insultar, para me atemorizar com o que estava por vir. Era um preâmbulo.

— E funcionou? — Fiona perguntou, quando ele a pegou no colo para levá-la para a cama.

— Oh, sim, muito, embora eu acredite que tenha dado, para disfarçar. — Ele saboreou a visão de Fiona na sua cama, nua e alva.

— Eo que os impediu?

— Gregor e muitos dos meus irmãos, bem como meus homens, infelizmente, Gray e Helena fugiram. Eu estava sangrando muito. Diversas outras pequenas cicatrizes como também a do meu rosto foram dessa época.

— Tortura — ela sussurrou, cobrindo sen corpo nu com o lençol. ~ Por prazer ou por alguma informação?

— Um pouco dos dois—ele respondeu, enquanto deitava e a tomava em seus braços.

Fiona tremeu ao sentir o corpo dele junto ao seu, o calor da pele morena invadindo seu sangue. Nunca tivera uma sensação tão boa. Pertencia a ele e aquele lugar. Mas quando Ewan segurou seu rosto e o ergueu para beijá-la, Fiona sen tiu que daria muito trabalho fazer com que ele percebesse isso.

— Dessa vez, senhora, você sentirá tudo a que tem direito — Ewan sussurrou, antes de beijá-la novamente.

No momento em que parou de beijá-la. Fiona arquejou suavemente. Tremendo, ela acariciava suas costas e ele bei java seus seios. Um gemido escapou enquanto Ewan sugava o bico túrgido de um dos seus seios e acariciava o outro com seus dedos longos e habilidosos. Fiona tentou colocar o cor po em uma posição melhor, mas ele a manteve firmemente no lugar.

Sua virilidade a pressionava, mas a posição em que ele a mantinha não permitia que ela afastasse as pernas. Quando Fiona passou a mão pelos quadris dele, tentando acariciar-lhe a virilha, Ewan a impediu. Fiona não sabia o que pensar por aquele aparente desejo de não ser tocado. Quando tentou de novo, Ewan agarrou sua mão.

—- Não, garota... — ele disse com voz rouca. — Se você me tocar aí, não terá chance de gritar.

O pensamento de que apenas um toque seu seria suficien te para que ele perdesse o controle fez o desejo de Fiona aumentar. Ewan passou os braços dela ao redor do seu corpo e beijou-a novamente, dessa vez com ferocidade. Fiona po dia realmente se orgulhar por deixá-lo tão inflamado a ponto de perder seu legendário controle.

Quando Ewan pôs a mão entre as coxas dela, Fiona va cilou levemente, por não estar acostumada a carícias desse tipo. Bastaram apenas algumas investidas para que ela per desse o constrangimento. Fiona arqueou os quadris leve mente para que ele tivesse mais espaço para continuar com as carícias.

Um delicado grito lhe escapou quando Ewan se pôs entre suas pernas e passou as pernas dela ao redor do seu corpo, aproximando seus corpos ainda mais. Ele se movia com muita delicadeza, como se temesse quebrá-la, e Fiona an siava por mais, muito mais. Quando ela puxou as nádegas de Ewan, ele gemeu alto e fixou as mãos na cama. Então, mordiscou o bico de um dos seus seios e ela foi novamente levada às alturas.

No momento em que pensava que não poderia mais aguentar suas investidas, ele soltou as mãos. Com a boca ainda sugando seus seios, Ewan a penetrou e Fiona sentiu as delícias de ser possuída pelo homem que ela tanto dese java. Quando ele investiu novamente e uma vez mais, Fiona gritou seu nome.

Mas, ao sentir que atingia o paraíso que apenas vislum brara, ele a deixou. Fiona se agarrou ao marido enquanto ele gemia e pressionava o rosto contra seus seios, mas assim mesmo ao lado do prazer que percorria seu corpo, Fiona experimentou uma sensação de perda.

Foí apenas quando recobrou o controle é que ela percebeu o que tinha acontecido e um calafrio percorreu seu corpo, banindo o calor do desejo. Ele se afastara, negando deixar nela sua semente.

Fiona queria impedir que sua frustração e mágoa pudes sem despertar julgamentos errados.

Quando Ewan se moveu e deitou-se ao seu lado, Fiona o fitou, mas não encontrou resposta no olhar dele.

— Por quê? — Fiona perguntou, esperando que a expli cação pudesse minorar sua dor.

— Por que o quê?

— Por que me deixou?

Ewan resmungou interiormente, concluindo que fora um tolo em pensar que ela não tivesse percebido.

— Não quero filhos.

Ele praguejou alto ao ver a expressão de sofrimento no rosto de Fiona. Mas quando tentou abraçá-la, ela se esquivou.

— Por quê? — ela tornou a perguntar, lutando para se manter calma o suficiente para tentar entender.

— Fiona, você está aqui tempo suficiente para conhecer meu pai.

— O que seu pai tem a ver com o fato de você não querer filhos? Você não teve essa relutância dois dias atrás.

— Fui imprudente. Espero que você não tenha engravi dado. Há loucura no meu sangue.

— Que loucura? Do que você está falando?

— Do meu pai. O modo como ele age, as coisas que ele faz, ele...

— Você acha que seu pai é louco?

— Sim, acho.

— Seu pai não é louco, Ewan. Ele nada mais é do que uma criança mimada.

— Você não entende...

— Você acha que não? — Fiona agarrou a mão de Ewan e a levou às suas cicatrizes enquanto falava. — _Isto_ é lou cura, Ewan. Conheço bem o que é loucura. Eu a vi. Fui marcada por ela aqui no meu rosto, no meu coração, e aqui nas minhas coxas. Eu vi a loucura nos olhos do homem que fez isso, um homem que pode falar de amor, mas causa dor. Senti o frio da loucura quando ouvia cada palavra, quando ele decidia onde iria me marcar na próxima vez que me raptasse. Tenho convivido com a loucura há quase dois anos e agora você me diz que eu não entendo o que é isso.

Fiona respirou fundo e continuou:

— Seu pai não é louco. Ele é mimado, egoísta e arrogante. De louco ele não tem nada. A única coisa errada com seu pai é que ele não se importa com ninguém e com nada, apenas com o que quer.

Fiona deitou-se de costas e cobriu os olhos com um dos braços, lutando para não chorar. Pelo menos era confortante saber que Ewan não rejeitara a ela, mas a si mesmo. Ele achava que seu sangue era contaminado pela loucura. E de via sofrer demais.

Com cuidado, Ewan passou o braço ao redor da delgada cintura de Fiona e a puxou para si. As palavras dela tinham produzido calafrios por todo seu corpo. Ela tinha lhe contado sobre a perseguição de Menzie e como o homem a tinha capturado quatro vezes. Ewan nunca considerara o fato de como ela havia sofrido tendo a suave pele marcada. Sim, ela tinha razão. Era loucura pura e aterrorizante.

A dor que vira no rosto de Fiona quando ela percebeu que ele lhe negara sua semente o mortificara. Mas ao mesmo tempo ficara orgulhoso por saber que Fiona queria um filho dele e que ficara apavorada pela possibilidade de ele lhe negar essa alegria. Pensou em Fiona ficando com as formas arredondadas pela gravidez e a imagem superou o medo. Mas não estava seguro se Fiona tinha realmente razão.

— Fiona, não posso manchar seu útero com o sangue de um homem louco — ele insistiu.

Suspirando, ela afastou o braço dos olhos e olhou para ele.

— Ewan, seu pai não é louco.

— Ele vê inimigos em toda parte. Seus modos mudam de um instante para o outro. Está com raiva em um momen to, e no momento seguinte só pensa em como tirar as saias de alguma mulher. Não são maneiras de um homem, de um líder, se comportar.

— Não, não são — ela concordou. — Mas tampouco é loucura. Se ele vê inimigos em cada canto, provavelmente é porque eles existem e ele sabe que os fez. — Fiona respirou fundo, lembrando-se do que se falava do pai dele, e que o medo de Ewan era real. — Tente, ao menos por um mo mento, pensar em seu pai não como um homem adulto, mas apenas como uma criança grande.

Ewan pensou que isso seria fácil de fazer, pois ele mesmo já pensara em como seu pai era infantil.

— Devo confessar que ele age, com frequência, como se esquecesse de que é adulto e de que teria de aceitar as responsabilidades de um homem.

— É verdade. Tudo que tenho visto esse homem dizer ou fazer é... bem... como uma criança, uma criança muito mi mada. Alguém se esqueceu de ensinar-lhe como se compor tar, ou ele rejeitou essas lições. Ele quer o que quer e quando quer, exatamente como uma criança. Não pensa em conse quências futuras, como uma criança, e fica enraivecido quando contrariado, corno uma criança. E muda de interesse, exatamente como uma criança. Na verdade, as diferenças que posso ver entre seu pai e uma criança mimada é a de que ele pode fazer filhos, e por causa do seu tamanho pode ferir ou matar alguém nos seus acessos de raiva. Ele já feriu ou matou alguém nesses acessos?

Ewan levou algum tempo para responder, pois teve que pensar no passado.

— Ele pode ser violento em uma batalha, mas não... não me lembro de ele ter ferido ou matado alguém em um acesso de raiva. Ele foi um lutador e pode ferir alguém que se interponha no seu caminho, mas geralmente apenas discursa, pragueja e, ocasionalmente, quebra coisas. Ele nos ordenava fazer coisas cruéis às pessoas que odiava, mas nunca o obe decemos.

— E imagino que ele nunca os castigou por tê-lo deso bedecido.

— Não. Ele parecia esquecer de ter dado semelhante ordem.

— Ele estuprou alguma mulher que lhe disse não?

— Não, embora tenha ficado com muita raiva por você ter instruído as mulheres a dizerem não — Ewan afirmou, sorrindo.

— Mas não me fez nada.

Ewan piscou e olhou para ela. Mesmo alertando a si pró prio que não deveria permitir que suas próprias esperanças mexessem com suas crenças, ele não podia negar a verdade que Fiona lhe estava mostrando. Quanto mais pensava no pai como uma criança grande, mais via que Fiona estava certa. Seu pai podia não ser absolutamente equilibrado, mas não era louco.

— Sim, acho que você tem razão. Ele não é louco — Ewan sussurrou.

— Não — respondeu Fiona, sentindo pena de Ewan pelo sofrimento que havia sentido durante anos.

— Ele nada mais é do que uma criança levada, em um corpo de homem.

— É, acho que sim. Pense, Ewan, se seu pai fosse louco, se houvesse alguma coisa no sangue dele, essa loucura cer tamente teria aparecido em pelo menos um dos doze filhos que ele pôs no mundo ou em uma das crianças dos seus irmãos. Há alguma com problemas mentais?

— Não. — Ewan passou a mão pelos cabelos. — Tive esse temor por tanto tempo que é difícil admitir que eu estou errado.

— Sim, é verdade.

— Não sou o único que teme isso.

— Oh, não, tenho certeza de que muitos outros pensam desse modo. Deve ser esse o motivo de dizerem que ele matou as esposas. Devido à dificuldade de aceitar que um homem adulto possa agir do modo como ele age. Ele é gran de, forte e viril e ninguém vê a criança que ainda vive nele.

— Então ele não precisa ser trancado em uma torre. Papai precisa levar uma surra.

Fiona sorriu ante a imagem de Ewan dando uma surra noai.

— Acho que agora é tarde demais. Fique feliz por ele ter concordado que você tomasse as rédeas do clã.

— Suspeito que ele ficou cansado desse jogo. — Ewan suspirou. — Papai deve ter visto como seria difícil consertar tudo que ele estragou e não teve vontade de enfrentar. Sua vaidade foi ferida porque gostava de ser chamado de líder, mas como todos continuaram a chamá-lo desse modo, isso foi suficiente para ele. Nâo gostou muito da palavra "velho" que acrescentaram ao título, mas acabou aceitando.

Fiona acariciou-lhe as costas e o sentiu estremecer leve mente.

— Ao menos, ele não dirige o clã e não arruma mais inimigos para você ter que enfrentar.

— Fiona viu os olhos dele brilharem.

— Ewan a beijou e sorriu. — E agora, vou fazê-la gritar novamente.

— Talvez seja eu a fazê-lo gritar.

— Você ainda não sabe o que é gritar de prazer.

Antes que Fíona pudesse responder a sua provocante arrrogância, ele a beijou novamente e ela logo se sentiu envol vida pela paixão, e entregou-se completamente a cada beijo, a cada carícia. Fiona o ouviu sussurrar seu nome e seu prazer aumentou ainda mais ao se sentir penetrada por ele profun damente, sua semente atirada dentro do seu útero.

— Acho que você gritou mais alto do que eu — ela mur murou mais tarde, enquanto se aninhava nos braços dele e descansava a cabeça no seu peito.

— Acho que foi um sussurro se comparado ao barulho que você fez — Ewan retrucou.

E sorriu, quando a única resposta dela foi um suave ge mido antes de adormecer nos seus braços. Ewan não pôde deixar de se orgulhar por tê-la feito gritar, exaurida. Era muito bom ouvir uma mulher gritar seu nome e ao mesmo tempo tremer e se contorcer de paixão.

O fato de Fiona sentir prazer nos braços dele o deixava pasmo, embora não duvidasse dela. Também não tinha dú vidas sobre a paixão e a honestidade de sua esposa. Durante anos havia visto paixões nas camas das prostitutas da vila e sabia muito bem reconhecer as diferenças. Podia sentir a diferença até no modo como Fiona se mexia, no seu olhar, e no modo como seu corpo o recebia. Por alguma razão, o desejo de Fiona era exaltado pelo seu toque e ele era agra decido por esse presente.

Ewan passou os dedos pelos finos cabelos de sua esposa, apreciando a maciez do seu corpo esguio e pequeno. Final mente, ouvira uma mulher gritar seu nome ao ser levada ao ápice do prazer e sabia que ouviria isso muitas vezes. Era um homem grande, moreno e cheio de cicatrizes, e pôde fazer aquela pequena e bela mulher gritar. Era o suficiente para deixá-lo vaidoso.

Ewan sentia-se quase feliz, leve de mente e de coração. Parte dessa alegria era por ter eliminado o medo da loucura no seu sangue. Era constrangedor ter um pai mais criança do que homem, mas muito mais fácil de aceitar. Fiona dera-lhe esse presente também, e ele lhe seria eternamente grato. Não pretendia se casar, mas depois de apenas uma noite como seu marido, estava contente por ter se casado.

A única sombra no horizonte era ele saber que seria fácil amá-la. E uma parte dele queria amá-la, queria pôr seu co ração e sua alma nas suas delicadas mãos, e queria também confiar nela. Ewan sabia que era covardia de sua parte e até injusto com Fiona, mas não estava preparado para amar nin guém. Todos aqueles anos se proibindo de sentir emoções profundas e de confiar em alguém não eram fáceis de serem postos de lado. Era até engraçado, de um triste modo, que ele, que enfrentava batalhas e nunca tivera medo de se ferir, agora se acovardava diante da possibilidade de ter seu co ração magoado.

Passando os braços ao redor de sua esposa, ele descansou o queixo sobre a cabeça dela e suspirou, fechando os olhos.

Ewan temia que Fion ajá fosse dona do seu coração, ape sar dos esforços para impedir que isso acontecesse. Podia apenas esperar ter força para esconder isso dela.

Capítulo XII

Uma amaldiçoada Cameron em minha casa — resmungou sir Fingal. — Nunca pensei que um dia isso fosse acontecer.

Fiona girou os olhos ao sentar-se na frente dele à mesa. Celebrara a manhã com um sorriso, o corpo ainda quente pelo amor feito com Ewan e o apetite aguçado. Depois de um banho, chegou à sala grande para o caíé-da-manhã. Nem mesmo a presença do pai de Ewan à mesa estragaria seu bom humor. Infelizmente Fingal sempre tentava acabar com seu bom humor.

Nas duas semanas em que estava casada com Ewan, sir Fingal revelara uma verdadeira habilidade em deixá-la com raiva.

— Não sou uma Cameron -— ela disse, pela milésima vez. — Sou uma MacEnroy. Cameron apenas pelo casa mento. — Fiona pegou uma tigela de mingau de aveia e pôs um pouco de mel.

— Pelo casamento você é uma MacFingal.

— Ótimo, sou uma MacFingal. Isso significa que não sou uma Cameron, não é?

— Você é uma mulher insolente.

— Sim, eu sou. — Fiona começou a comer o mingau, infeliz porque Fingal ainda não terminara a refeição e ela teria que suportar sua presença por mais algum tempo.

— Meu filho terá que ter uma mão firme com você. — Sir Fingal serviu-se também de mingau e mel. — Ele precisa ensiná-la a ter respeito e obediência.

— Gostaria de vê-lo tentar.

Contrariado, sir Fingal meneou a cabeça ao pôr um pe daço de pão na boca.

— Bem, pelo menos você serve a um propósito. Ewan não age mais como se não soubesse para que serve certa parte do homem. Você deve ser capaz de lhe dar alguns filhos, embora pareça pequena e magra demais. Isto me lem bra porque eu não quis mais arrumar esposa.

— O senhor não tem outra esposa porque ainda está ca sado com a que fugiu daqui.

Fiona percebeu, pelo olhar do sogro, que ele havia se esquecido completamente da mulher.

— Oh, aquela... — ele resmungou. — Ela apenas me deu um filho e me traiu com um maldito Gray.

Discutir com Fingal que a traição era resultado da hipo crisia seria completa perda de tempo. Fiona ignorou as pa lavras do velho líder.

— Outro filho, não é? O senhor nunca teve filhas?

— Sim, tive três. Uma se casou com um Guthrie e uma com um Kinnaird. Pensei que fosse conseguir uma ou duas alianças, mas as moças logo ficaram ao lado dos maridos contra o próprio pai. Um pequeno engano e todo meu tra balho foi inútil. A outra filha fiigiu com um Gray. As mu lheres sempre traem o homem, mesmo quando o homem é o amado pai. — Ele fungou e pareceu prestes a derramar algumas lágrimas.

Fiona bufou ante o show falso de emoção e não ficou surpresa quando ele voltou a olhar para ela com atenção. Esperava que os maridos das três filhas tivessem provado ser homens melhores que o pai. E também duvidava muito que tivesse sido apenas um erro que acabara com a aliança selada pelo casamento.

Como duvidava que sir Fingal dissesse a verdade, achou inútil perguntar que erro fora cometido. Entretanto, tinha quase certeza de que aqueles casamentos não tivessem aju dado Ewan a consertar os danos provocados pelo pai. Infe lizmente, não havia tido nenhum casamento entre um Gray e um MacFingal. Apenas muita sedução ou furto das mu lheres MacFingal.

— Por que os Gray continuam pegando suas mulheres?

— Eles não têm muitas mulheres — respondeu Mab, ao sentar-se perto de Fiona para se servir de mingau. — E têm muitos inimigos, também. Alguns desses inimigos entraram nas propriedades quando os homens estavam ausentes, mas isso foi há cerca de quinze anos. Eles eram brutais — Mab estremeceu. — Matavam homens e mulheres, jovens e ve lhos, e crianças. Poucos escapavam. Algumas mulheres fo ram pegas, mas não sei se alguma vez houve tentativa de resgatá-las.

— E os bastardos os ajudaram — acrescentou Fingal.

— É verdade — concordou Mab. — Ficaram famosospor isso.

Sir Fingal meneou a cabeça e olhou para Fiona.

— Desse modo, é melhor que você fique entre os muros de Scarglas. Ele se levantou e começou a caminhar. — Você é só osso e cicatrizes, mas um Gray não é muito exi gente.

Fiona olhou para o sogro com muita vontade de aplicar-lhe um bom chute.

— Esse homem faz qualquer mulher ter vontade de gritar e de se descabelar — Fiona resmungou, notando que Mab olhava para ela de um modo estranho. — Estou com restos de mingau entre os dentes?

— Não. Mab sorriu, e balançou a cabeça. — Creio que o velho líder está começando a gostar de você, como nunca gostou de ninguém.

— Gostando de rnim? O homem nada faz além de olhar para mim, resmungar e me insultar. Isso é gostar?

— Ele conversa com você, Fiona, do mesmo modo como conversa com os rapazes. Fingal não conversa com as mu lheres dessa maneira.

— Ele conversa com você do mesmo modo como con versa comigo — retrucou Fiona, mas percebeu que Mab tinha razão. Fingal não conversava com as mulheres como fazia com os homens.

— Sim, ele fala comigo porque estou aqui há muito tempo e cuidei dele várias vezes quando foi ferido, embora com as outras mulheres ele fale de outro modo. Ele apenas fala o que elas devem fazer e as ignora, ou tenta seduzi-las para levâ-las para a cama. Acho que às vezes ele nem sabe o nome delas.

— Não tenho certeza de querer que você me convença de que Fingal é mais do que eu penso que ele é.

— Isso levará algum tempo. Até você se acostumar, mas eu começo a pensar que talvez ele tenha algum sentimento mais profundo. Não muito, mas Fingaí gosta dos filhos.

— Não acredito nisso. Vi como ele reagiu ao ver Simon ferido. Nem piscou ao pensamento de que o rapaz pudesse estar morto. E, ao saber que estava apenas ferido, tampouco quis saber a gravidade dos ferimentos.

— É claro que não. Você estava lá perto dos homens e ele não podia mostrar sentimentos perto dos rapazes. Mas ele visitou Simon todos os dias para contar-lhe velhas lendas ou ler para ele. Também visitou Ewan. Pensei a respeito e cheguei à conclusão de que ele sempre visita os rapazes quando eles se encontram feridos ou doentes. Descobri que visita os jovens e também os netos. Além disso, há o fato de que ele sustenta todas as crianças que gera. Duas de suas crianças morreram e ele visita suas covas regularmente.

Fiona ficou um pouco chocada. Esses fatos demonstra vam que Fingal tinha alguma afeição pelas crianças que ele punha no mundo com tanta falta de responsabilidade. Por isso nenhum dos seus filhos deixava de gostar dele ou guar dava algum ressentimento. Isso implicava também que, ape sar de suas fraquezas e esquisitices, ele tinha desenvolvido algum tipo de afeição.

— Ele sabe o nome de todos os filhos? — Fiona perguntou.

— Todos os nomes e todas as idades. Mas não tem certeza dos nomes de cada mãe.

Isso era interessante, pensou Fiona, enquanto tomava um gole de sidra gelada. Sir Fingal poderia não ser muito bom pai, mas talvez não fosse tão mal como ela pensava. O fato de não se lembrar dos nomes das mães das crianças não era de se estranhar. O conceito que ele fazia das mulheres era muito baixo. Apesar disso, Fiona achou que deveria obser vá-lo melhor e mais de perto. Um homem que recorda os nomes e idades de tantos filhos talvez não fosse tão ruim.

Quando ela e Mab terminaram a refeição, decidiram que o dia estava bom para trabalharem nos jardins. Fiona des cobrira que o serviço de jardinagem era muito agradável. Tinha lidado com plantas anteriormente, mas eram as flores que mais a interessavam. Era um pouco estranho encontrar tanta variedade de flores em um lugar daqueles, povoado por homens grandes e morenos.

Eles tinham dado plena liberdade a Mab e ela criara um paraíso de beleza, pensou Fiona, enquanto trabalhava nos canteiros, enterrando as sementes.

Enquanto trabalhava, Fiona ficou pensando o que fazer com o marido. A paixão que eles partilhavam era quente e doce. Amavam-se todas as noites e freqüentemente, também de manhã. Seria fácil aproveitar simplesmente o que acon tecia e deixar os problemas de lado. Fiona suspeitava que outras esposas agradeceriam de joelhos se recebessem do esposo o que Ewan lhe oferecia. Parecia egoísta desejar mais, mas ela desejava.

Fiona queria amor. Amava Ewan de todo o coração e queria ser amada também. Ingenuamente, pensara que, amando-o do jeito que ela o amava, ele simplesmente retri buiria. Pensava também que tamanha paixão era um passo para o amor. Isso também era ingenuidade, pois era sabido que no homem paixão nada tinha a ver com amor. Levara duas semanas para perceber sua ingenuidade, mas agora ti nha entendido.

O problema era ela não saber se havia alguma coisa que pudesse fazer. Ewan não era exatamente frio com ela du rante o dia, mas parecia haver uma parede entre os dois, uma parede que ela não conseguia quebrar ou transpor. Ape sar da paixão que partilhavam, quando Ewan deixava a cama ele se tornava o homem que tinha sido antes de se tornarem amantes. A única diferença era que ele não fugia mais dela, pelo menos não de maneira óbvia.

Ela parecia não fazer parte da vida dele durante o dia. Cada vez mais Fiona achava que era nada mais do que a mulher que esquentava a cama dele e que poderia lhe dar filhos legítimos, isso despertava em Fiona sentimentos maus. Sentia-se mais como uma amante do que como espo sa. De algum modo tinha que mudar isso. pois sentia como se uma chaga tivesse sido aberta em seu coração.

A fome desvíou-a dos seus pensamentos e do jardim. Mab fora visitar uma mulher na vila que estava prestes a dar à luz. Sentindo-se estranhamente sozinha em uma casa cheia de pessoas, Fiona dirigiu-se até o quarto, parando para pedir que uma criada lhe preparasse o banho. Na realidade, sentia falta de Nathan a seguindo por toda parte. E isso, ela pensou, era uma triste indicação da realidade do seu casamento.

Quando o banho estava preparado, Fiona entrou na água quente e suspirou de prazer. Imersa nos pensamentos sobre o marido e sobre seu casamento, ela trabalhara mais do que o costume no jardim. Descansou a cabeça na borda da ba nheira e deixou o calor da água cuidar das partes doloridas do seu corpo. Cerrando os olhos, desejou que o banho tam bém lavasse as feridas do seu coração.

Ewan entrou no quarto e parou abruptamente, o olhar fixo em Fiona, que estava adormecida na banheira. Sem tirar os olhos dela, fechou a porta e trancou-a. Vinha do rio, onde tinha nadado rapidamente para tirar o suor e a poeira adqui ridos no treinamento dos seus homens, e procurava por uma camisa limpa. Decidiu que a camisa poderia esperar e foi para o lado da banheira.

Céus, como ela era bonita, Ewan pensou, olhando para Fiona. Estavam casados há duas semanas e ele ainda ficava tremendamente excitado só de olhar para ela. Muitas vezes, durante o dia, tinha vontade de procurá-la, conversar com ela, se assegurar que ainda estava lá, mas sempre lutava contra esse desejo. Aquela não seria maneira de um homem agir. Não era digno. Se ele a caçasse para fazer amor com a frequência que queria, perderia seu autocontrole.

Tudo era muito novo, Ewan pensou ao ajoelhar-se ao lado da banheira. Nunca fora recebido com amor nos braços de uma mulher e nunca sentira tanto desejo por mulher nenhu ma. Helena era bonita, mas tudo não passara de mentira, uma armadilha. Ele pegou a esponja e o sabonete e percebeu que nunca poderia duvidar da paixão de sua esposa.

Começou a banhá-la, começando pelos pequenos e lindos pés. E sorriu quando, ainda dormindo, ela franziu o cenho e resmungou alguma coisa. Terminara de lavar suas pemas e começara a lavar o braço esquerdo quando Fiona abriu os olhos. O rubor que coloriu seu rosto o fez sorrir.

— Ewan... — Fiona protestou. — Posso me lavar sozinha.

— Não. Estou gostando — ele declarou, ao passar a es ponja nos seios dela. — Você não devia dormir no banho, Fiona. Pode se afogar. — Pondo a esponja de lado, ele en saboou a mão para continuar a lavar seus seios.

— Acho que estão bem limpos, agora. — Fiona não es tranhou ao perceber um ligeiro tremor na sua voz. O toque do seu marido a excitava demais. — Acho que você tem mais o que fazer além de me dar banho.

— Sim, eu tenho, mas seja gentil com seu marido e dei xe-me terminar. Nunca assisti uma mulher se banhando.

Essa declaração silenciou os protestos de Fiona. A ideia de partilhar com Ewan uma coisa que ele nunca partilhara com outra mulher era irresistível. Banindo o constrangimen to, o desejo correu solto. Então, Ewan passou a mão ensa boada no meio das pemas dela e Fiona não teve mais con dições de raciocinar. Entregou-se completamente ao prazer do toque do marido.

Fiona perscrutou o marido através dos olhos semicerra-dos. Ele tinha o mesmo olhar que Fiona via sempre: um olhar de desafio. Também parecia muito excitado, prova de que não podia ficar perto dela sem desejá-la. Isto era muito reconfortante e dava-lhe coragem para enfrentar qualquer problema. Lentamente, Fiona levantou-se e observou Ewan engolir em seco. Ela sorriu docemente e saiu da banheira.

Ewan logo a envolveu com uma toalha de banho. Por algum motivo, Ewan não estava agindo de acordo com o desejo que fazia seus olhos brilharem. Fiona não perguntou o porquê, suspeitando que não iria gostar da resposta ou que não a entenderia.

O instinto lhe sugeriu que ele estava guardando as ener gias para a noite e talvez também para a manhã. Ele também poderia pensar que fazer amor com a esposa no meio da tarde poderia chocá-la. O interlúdío do banho fora excitante e satisfatório, mas não tanto quanto o que ela sentia nos fortes braços de Ewan e nem o êxtase que tomava conta dos dois.

Não fazendo nenhum esforço para esconder seu corpo, Fiona começou a enxugar-se. Enxugava-se e torcia para atrair Ewan. Se a respiração ofegante dele fosse sintoma de desejo, ela estava tendo sucesso, apesar de nada saber sobre a arte da sedução. Fiona estava admirada por expor-se, mas decidiu que quinze dias de paixão partilhada com Ewan a fizeram esquecer um pouco suas cicatrizes.

— Fiona — Ewan disse, tentando disfarçar a rouquidão da voz. — O que você está fazendo?

— Estou me enxugando, ela respondeu olhando para ele, satisfeita de que ele estivesse usando apenas culote. Era óbvio que viera para o quarto a fim de se trocar. — E pro vocando você — ela acrescentou. — E parece que está fun cionando.

—- Estamos no meio do dia.

Depois de olhar o brilho do sol através da pequena janela, Fíona sorriu para _ele_ e desamarrou o cuíote.

— Como você é perspicaz, marido.

— Senhoras de respeito não fazem sexo no meio do dia. Como ele _não_ fez nenhum movimento para impedi-la, apesar das palavras, Fiona tirou-lhe o culote.

— Nossa Gilly nunca me disse nada a respeito dessa regra.—Ela se ajoelhou na frente dele e terminou por tirar-lhe as botas.

Fiona aproximou a cabeça do membro do marido e bei jou-lhe a cicatriz que quase o castrara.

— O que você está fazendo, Fiona? — Ewan perguntou, soltando um gemido.

— Nossa Gilly me ensinou várias coisas que podem ser feitas entre marido e mulher.

— Ela lhe contou essas coisas?

— Sim. Suas primas a ensinaram. Você não está gos tando?

— É claro que estou gostando. Acho que mais do que você.

— Quero retribuir todo o prazer que você me propicia.

Apesar de todos seus esforços e de todos os anos de abs tinência, Ewan sabia que não poderia gozar dessas delícias por muito tempo. Fiona sabia certas coisas teoricamente, mas não tinha nenhuma experiência. Desse modo, ele a ergueu pelos braços e a levou para a cama, e deitou-se sobre ela.

Com a mão tremula afastou-lhe as pernas e percebeu que a esposa estava pronta para ele. Penetrou-a, decidindo que ia se controlar o suficiente para lhe dar pleno prazer. Para seu alívio, Fiona não precisou de muito tempo. E, quando ele sentiu suas pernas ao redor do seu corpo, apressou os movimentos e ambos chegaram ao clímax ao mesmo tempo.

Fiona se agarrou a ele quando Ewan soltou o corpo exau rido sobre ela. Todo o corpo de Fiona ainda tremia e ela se pôs a pensar como ele não percebia que haviam nascido um para o outro.

Na mentalidade dos homens, não havia relação entre pai xão e amor, mas sem dúvida nenhuma, Ewan tinha que re conhecer que os dois se encaixavam com perfeição. Talvez fosse necessário mais tempo, mas Fiona estava ficando im paciente e temia que isso a fizesse agir de maneira que o afastasse em vez de aproximá-lo dela.

Ewan se ergueu, apoiando-se nos cotovelos e beijou-lhe a boca. Não tinha certeza do que devia fazer ou dizer. Olhou para Fiona, viu suas faces enrubescidas e se tranquilizou. Ela tampouco sabia se isso era certo ou não.

— Seu irmão sabia o tipo de coisa que sua esposa ensi nava a você? — Ewan perguntou, suspirando aliviado ao vê-la sorrir para ele.

— Ela me ensinou muitas coisas, mas não sei se Connor tinha conhecimento. Pelo menos ele nunca demonstrou. Vo cê não gosta que eu saiba de certas coisas?

— Se eu fizer objeções. você não fará mais nada e eu não sou tonto a esse ponto. — Ele beijou-a novamente e saiu da cama. — Talvez eu precise aprender certas lições. — Ewan sorriu enquanto se vestia. — Acho que eu tinha ideias erra das sobre como uma senhora casada deve atuar na cama.

— Você não deve ter ideias mais estranhas do que as ideias que meu irmão tinha. Fiona saiu da cama e pegou o lençol para se cobrir, como se de repente tomasse cons ciência de sua nudez. Toda a vida meu tio ensinou men tiras a ele. Meu tio era um homem que urdiu a morte em toda a nossa família e que tentou até matar nossa Gilly. Vendo a curiosidade nos olhos do marido, Fiona continuou a contar a história enquanto se vestia. Falou da deslealdade e da perfídia do tio.

Ewan ficou tão chocado com o que acabara de ouvir, que em silêncio calçou as botas e foi abraçar a esposa. O pensa mento do que o tio de Fiona havia feito, tentando matar toda a família e de como poderia ter obtido sucesso não fosse a coragem de Connor o apavorou. Ficara chocado só de pensar que poderia passar sua vida sem ter Fiona com ele. E ficou feliz por nunca ter dito a ela sobre sua desconfiança. Depois do que ela passara, suas dúvidas a ofenderiam.

— Agora ele está morto —- Ewan disse, para aplacar o medo que percebera na voz da mulher.

— Sim, assassinado por uma prostituta que dormia com meu irmão.

Fiona tentou não valorizar demais o forte abraço que ele lhe dava. Devia ser apenas para confortá-la pelas velhas me mórias que haviam aflorado.

— Seu irmão manteve a prostituta por perto depois de casado?

O choque na expressão de Ewan agradou Fiona. Ela po deria demorar a descobrir tudo sobre o homem com quem se casara, mas poderia contar com sua fidelidade.

— Sim e não. Ela ficou perto, mas nunca mais foi à cama dele. E foi enforcada depois que Gilly provou que fora ela, e não Connor, que matara nosso tio.

— Esse apoio da mulher é uma coisa boa — Ewan de clarou, ao tornar-lhe a mão para conduzi-la para fora do quarto. — Era dever dela, mas é muito mais doce se dado espontaneamente.

Quando Ewan parou de falar e apertou-lhe a mão delica damente, Fiona sentiu uma alegria muito grande. Seria difícil conduzir seu marido pelo caminho que ela queria. Infeliz mente, não podia domar seu próprio coração e nem o desejo que sentia por ele. Seu objetivo de conquistar o coração de Ewan ia requerer muito mais planejamento e esforço.

Capítulo XIII

— Humm.

— Humm? — Fiona teve que sorrir ao ver Mab olhando para o musgo perto da árvore como se estivesse guardando um grande segredo. — Isto que acabei de ouvir significa desaprovação ou questionamento?

Mab pôs as mãos sobre os quadris arredondados e deu um falso sorriso de severidade a Fiona.

— É um "humm" que pergunta se eu quero este musgo que parece muito pisado e com muitas formigas.

— As formigas certamente me fariam hesitar.

— Você está de muito bom humor esta manhã — Mab disse, enquanto caminhava em direçâo de outro amontoado de musgo. — Presumo que ludo esteja índo muito bem entre você e seu marido. Ah, bom, aqui não há nenhuma formiga.

— Muito bem — Fiona respondeu, ao ajoelhar-se perto de Mab para pegar um pouco de musgo.

— Depois de três semanas tudo o que pode dizer _é_ que está tudo bem? Era o que você queria, não era?

Fiona suspirou, sentindo que seu bom humor diminuía um pouquinho. A única diferença que houvera na última semana era que, depois da deliciosa interrupção do seu ba nho, Ewan aparecera uma ou duas vezes para fazerem amor durante a tarde. Mas depois ela não o vira mais pelo resto do dia, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Conversavam du rante alguns minutos enquanto se vestiam, mas apenas ela revelou alguns fatos, ele não.

— Era o que eu queria — Fiona respondeu. — Mas o problema é que não é _tudo_ o que eu quero.

— Ah... — Mab meneou a cabeça. — Nenhuma palavra de amor, nenhuma confidência sussurrada. Vocês se encon tram no quarto, fazem amor e nada mais. Presumo que _isso_ esteja indo bem, não é?

— Oh, sim, muito bem. — Fiona manteve o olhar em direção do chão, procurando flores e escondendo o cons trangimento. Mas o tom de voz de Mab a fez fazer algumas confissões. — Ele realmente me deseja. Sobre isso não tenho dúvidas. E me faz sentir uma mulher muito bonita.

-— Isso não é pouca coisa — Mab inspecionava cuidado samente uma pequena planta. — Cedo demais para ser co lhida. — Ela olhou para Fiona. — Muitas esposas ficariam satisfeitas com um marido desses, que logo depois dos votos as fazem sentir-se bonitas.

Fiona prestou atenção ao lugar onde as plantinhas cres ciam para poder colhê-las quando estivessem prontas.

— Sei disso e me sinto egoísta e mal-agradecida quando me pego querendo mais. Mas isso não me impede de fazer alguma coisa a respeito. Amo Ewan e quero que ele também me ame... — Fiona franziu as sobrancelhas. — Embora haja dias em que me pergunto por quê. — Ela suspirou ao ver Mab sorrindo e fez o mesmo. — Quero ser mais para ele do que uma mulher que aquece sua cama e que possa lhe dar filhas.

Mab franziu o cenho e olhou fixamente para Fiona.

— Os MacFingal geram filhos.

— Pretendo quebrar essa tradição. Pelo menos uma vez.

— Entendo. Bem, seria muito bom ter uma menina, mas os MacFingal geram meninos. E você tem cinco irmãos. Bem, Fingal teve três filhas.

— É, e meus pais tiveram a mim. Nossa Gilly também deu a Connor uma menina e ela acha que o próximo também será uma garota. — Fiona sorriu quando viu a expressão admirada de Mab. — Gilly, às vezes, sabe coisas. Seu dom mais poderoso é saber como as pessoas se sentem, mas de vez em quando, é como se ela tivesse visões. E ela tem certeza de que seu próximo bebé será menina. Freqüentemente desejo que ela estivesse aqui para que pudesse co nhecer Ewan. Ela poderia ser capaz de me dizer por que ele se mantém distante de mim.

— Ewan realmente guarda seus pensamentos e sentimen tos para si próprio. É um homem quieto e retraído. Um bom líder. — Mab olhou em direçào do Leste. — Há uma pe quena queimada naquela direção. Podemos encontrar algu mas coisas úteis.

Fiona seguiu Mab em silêncio.

— Bem... bem, acho que Ewan perdeu muitas pessoas — continuou Mab.

Fiona levou um momento para perceber que Mab tinha miudado de assunto, trazendo Ewan e os problemas de Fiona à tona novamente.

— O que você quer dizer com "perdeu"?

— Perdeu a mãe e três outras mulheres do seu pai quando era jovem o suficiente para vê-las como mães. A última esposa de Fingal chegou quando ele já era adulto e endure cido demais. Ele gostava das irmãs e elas se foram. E houve Helena. Ele abriu seu coração a ela e foi traído, o que o magoou profundamente.

— Não sou Helena e não tenho que sofrer pelos crimes dela.

— Não, não deveria, mas temo que vá sofrer. Pelo menos por algum tempo.

— Você acha que Ewan pensa que eu poderia traí-lo também?

— Não, não acho, mas talvez isso ainda o esteja pertur bando. Não tenho certeza se ele acredita que você é mulher _dele_ e que gosta de partilhar a cama com ele. Ewan nunca foi a primeira escolha de uma mulher, em Scarglas. E isso se tornou mais verdade quando ficou marcado pelas cica trizes.

— Bem, não entendo. Ele é forte, tem corpo bonito e a cicatriz não prejudicou seus traços. São apenas marcas na pele. — Fiona percebeu que se ofendera por Ewan e quase sorriu. Estava satisfeita por ele ter conhecido várias mulhe res, mas nenhuma que tivesse tido importância para ele. — Talvez seja porque ele não saiba dizer galanteios.

— E você gostaria que ele dissesse?

\- Não, não me importo com isso. Suas palavras podem não ser doces como as que Gregor diz, mas Ewan fala coisas que me agradam. Por isso gostaria de fazer parte da vida dele. saber dos seus pensamentos, dos seus sentimentos. Ele partilha seu corpo e sua paixão comigo e nada mais. Quero que ele me ame como eu o amo, mas se ele mantiver dis tância entre nós eu não conseguirei penetrar no seu coração. Não conseguirei.

— Dê-lhe tempo, Fiona. Ewan teve trinta e nove anos para construir o muro ao redor do seu coração, para ser o homem que é agora. Você não pode esperar que ele mude em um mês. Apenas pense que você é a primeira mulher a a quem ele não pôde resistir e a primeira que ele levou para sua cama. Nem mesmo Helena conseguiu isso. Ela teve que seduzi-io e levou tempo para conseguir.

Essa observação fez Fiona alegrar-se imensamente. Es tava quase para agradecer a Mab quando pararam em uma pequena clareira. Um tapete de violetas se espalhava à frente delas e a beleza da visão tirou Ewan da mente de Fiona por um momento.

— Poderíamos fazer sabonetes deliciosos — murmurou Fiona.

— E perfumes — acrescentou Mab.

— Nossa cesta é pequena e precisaríamos de ajuda — Fiona percebeu que Mab não prestava mais atenção na con versa e que ficara muito tensa. — Mab, o que houve?

— Vem vindo alguém — ela sussurrou.

Embora dissesse a si mesma que não havia motivo para preocupação, Fiona ficou um pouco alarmada. Não ouvira nada e, se alguém estivesse se aproximando, poderia ser um dos MacFingal. Quando se virou para olhar na direçào que Mab olhava, viu sete cavaleiros rodeando as sombras das árvores. Logo em seguida viu o homem que vinha um pouco à frente dos outros, e seu sangue gelou.

— Saudações, meu amor — disse o homem, um sorriso frio nos lábios sensuais.

— Menzie — Fiona murmurou, empalidecendo de medo. — Mab, quando eu der o aviso, corra para a direita — ela disse à amiga, sem tirar os olhos do belo e perverso Ranald Menzie. — Corra, agora.

Mab correu para a direita imediatamente. Com o coração na boca, Fiona também correu o mais rápido que pôde. Quando ouviu os Menzie gritarem iniciando a perseguição, Fiona tentou atingir a sombra das árvores. No meio da mata os homens a cavalo estariam em desvantagem. Entretanto, um dos cavaleiros bloqueou sua passagem.

Praguejando, Fiona tentou esquivar-se do homem que a perseguia e não deu ouvido a uma voz interior que lhe dizia que aquela era uma batalha perdida. De repente, viu uma abertura na mata e correu para lá. Os homens praguejaram, demonstrando que havia uma possibilidade de ela conseguir escapar.

— Fiona! É melhor que pare. Agora! — Menzie gritou. Alguma coisa na voz do homem fez Fiona parar e ela virou-se para olhar seu perseguidor. Seu coração quase pa rou ao ver Mab na sela de Menzie.

— Solte-a, Menzie — Fiona disse —, ela não será útil para você.

— Não? — Menzie agarrou Mab pelos cabelos, e pôs um punhal do lado do pescoço dela. — Acho que a vagabunda servirá para alguma coisa.

— Ferir Mab trará os MacFingal atrás de vocês. Ela é muito importante para eles.

— Por isso eles deixaram você sair apenas com ela, sem uma escolta? E desarmada, como posso observar. Ameaçar-me com pessoas como os MacFingal, homens loucos e mu lheres assassinas, não vai funcionar. Você acha que eles usa rão essa bruxa para me atemorizar? — Menzie riu e seus homens o imitaram.

Fíona percebeu que não havia meio de escapar. Mab olha va para ela e fazia pequenos movimentos com a cabeça in citando-a a fugir. Mab era insana se pensava que ela a dei xaria nas mãos daquele louco. Tão insana quanto MacFin gal. Fiona sabia que ele poderia matar Mab apenas para magoá-la.

— Solte-a, Menzie — Fiona gritou novamente, num tom de voz gelado e determinado, tentando esconder o medo que sentia daquele homem.

— Só se você concordar em vir comigo.

— Eu concordo — Fiona respondeu, ignorando os pro testos de Mab.

Então, para horror de Fiona, Menzie rasgou o pescoço de Mab com a faca e a atirou no chão. Fiona gritou e puxou um punhal da manga, mas um dos homens a agarrou antes que ela pudesse enterrá-lo no peito de Menzie. Fiona tentou, mas não conseguiu se soltar e quando se virou para olhar para o homem, viu-o fechar o punho e arremetê-lo no seu queixo. Sentiu uma dor lancinante e foi engolida pela escuridão.

Consciente, Fiona ouviu alguém rir suavemente. Sua ca beça e seu queixo doíam. A dor nos braços a deixara um pouco confusa, mas logo em seguida ela se lembrou de Men zie e de tudo que havia acontecido. Seu estômago doeu e ela lembrou-se do corpo de Mab no chão, o vestido ensopado de sangue. Alguém a cutucou e ela sentiu-se balançar. Men zie a amarrara novamente pelos pulsos e a prendera a uma árvore. O contato do tecido nas suas coxas a fez deduzir que, pelo menos dessa vez, Menzie a deixara parcialmente vestida. Devagar, abriu os olhos e viu Menzie olhando para ela. Ele parecia estar se divertindo.

Todo o medo que ela sentia dele foi substituído por ódio, um ódio feroz, um ódio mortal.

— Você pagará por ter matado Mab, seu bastardo. Farei com que pague. Sangue por sangue.

— Com o quê? — Menzie apontou para o punhal que jazia a um canto.

— Se for preciso, com meus dentes — ela respondeu, em um tom de voz gélido. — Não havia necessidade de matar Mab, ela não oferecia perigo.

— Ela tentou ajudar você a fugir de mim. Isso foi muito grave — ele declarou, limpando com as mãos a poeira sobre sua elegante jaqueta. — Você é minha e qualquer pessoa que tentar afastá-la de mim deve morrer.

Menzie falava como se a vida de Mab tivesse menos im portância do que a poeira que ele tirava da roupa. Isso era mais atemorizador do que as coisas que Menzie fizera a ela, pensou Fiona. Um pensamento desse tipo poderia ser aceitável em um campo de batalha, mas não em relação a uma pessoa que nada fizera a ele.

O simples pensamento daquele homem tocando seu corpo secou-lhe a boca, principalmente agora que sabia o gosto dos abraços de Ewan. Não podia nem considerar a possibi lidade de Menzie dessa vez conseguir estuprá-la. E, ainda mais aterrorizante era pensar no que Ewan iria sentir. Dessa vez, Menzie tinha muita coisa para destruir e Fiona teve vontade de chorar. Mas recusou-se a mostrar fraqueza diante daquele homem cruel.

Fiona sabia devido a confrontos passados que Menzie adorava falar sobre si mesmo, sobre suas habilidades, sua esperteza e sua ousadia. Embora não soubesse como isso poderia fornecer alguma ajuda, decidiu fazê-lo falar. Ganha ria algum tempo. Talvez servisse apenas para adiar o toque das suas mãos grosseiras, mas poderia, quem sabe, operar um milagre. Alguém de Scarglas talvez percebesse a demora dela e de Mab e sairia para procurá-las. Um dos homens das torres poderia ter visto alguma coisa apesar da distância em que se encontravam. Era uma pequena esperança, mas Fiona se agarrou a ela a fim de encontrar forças.

— Como me encontrou? — Fiona perguntou.

— Não foi fácil — Menzie respondeu, olhando-a irrita do. — Ouvi dizer que você tinha desaparecido, que estava perdida.

Haveria algum espião em Deilcladach?, Fiona pensou. Os Menzie eram bonitos demais, com seus cabelos claros e olhos azuis. Podiam facilmente seduzir alguma mulher e obter informações sobre os segredos dos MacEnroy.

Poderia ser que a notícia do seu desaparecimento tivesse sido divulgada, mas ela duvidava disso. Desde que o pro blema com Menzie começara, Connor mantivera seus as suntos em Deilcladach em segredo. Fiona podia ver pelo olhar de Menzie que ele queria que ela perguntasse como descobrira seu desaparecimento. Dominou a teimosia que lhe impedia de dar esse pequeno prazer na tentativa de ga nhar algum tempo precioso.

— Você encontrou algum tolo que lhe contou o que acon tece em Deilcladach, não foi?

— Encontrei uma boa moça. Doce, amorosa, e ansiosa para me agradar com seu conhecimento de tudo que acon tece no dia-a-dia de Deilcladach.

— Verdade? — Fiona sentiu pena dessa mulher, que des conhecia com quem estava se aliando.

— Bem, eu não pude deixar viva uma pessoa que sabia quem eu era. Eu lhe disse que era perigoso saber demais e que segredos eram muito importantes. — Ele deu de ombros. — Eu não ia querer que seus irmãos soubessem que eu es tava tão perto.

— E você não pensou que o assassinato de alguém pu desse levantar suspeitas?

— Não. Eu não ia ser tolo de deixar o corpo à vista. Ela está no fundo de um rio, amarrada a um saco de pedras. Desse modo, não pense que seu irmão vai saber do meu rastro. Ele não conseguirá resgatar você dessa vez.

— Você ainda não respondeu como me encontrou.

— Várias pessoas recordaram ter visto seu cavalo. Então, encontrei um grupo de pessoas, os Gray, e eles me disseram que o líder de Scarglas tinha uma mulher ao lado dele há cerca de um mês. Essa mulher, que matou um dos homens dos Gray, tinha cabelos dourados e se vestia como um rapaz, e usava uma espada com a habilidade de um homem. Foi fácil saber de quem se tratava.

— Foi fácil, não é? Estou aqui há um mês, como você disse — Fiona olhou para ele com ódio.

— Sim, está — Ranald Menzie a cutucou com a ponta da espada. —- E os Gray me disseram coisas que me deixaram furioso.

— E por que acha que eles disseram tudo isso? Eles são inimigos dos MacFingal.

Fiona percebeu que ele se pôs a analisar o que ela acabara de dizer e usava as breves distrações dele para tentar afrou xar a corda que lhe amarrava os pulsos. Depois da primeira vez que Menzie amarrara Fiona pelos pulsos, Connor e ela treinaram algumas maneiras de se livrar da corda, ou pelo menos de opor certa resistência.

— Não — Menzie disse, depois de algum tempo. — Não havia dissimulação atrás das palavras deles. Na verdade, os Gray ficaram curiosos quando souberam quem era a mulher que eu procurava. Mas o interesse deles não importa. O que importa é o que eles me disseram sobre você e o líder de Scarglas.

— Como não há nada a dizer sobre mim e o líder de Scarglas, não posso adivinhar o que eles lhe disseram.

Menzie suspirou e meneou a cabeça antes de olhar para Fiona com uma expressão de condescendente recriminação e ela teve vontade de chutar-lhe o rosto.

Fora um olhar desse tipo que a fizera recusar sua proposta de casamento. No início ficara surpresa e cega como outras mulheres diante do olhar angelical de Menzie, mas de re pente percebera que era um olhar que dizia que essas tolas mulheres necessitavam de um homem que as guiasse, que tivesse pena das suas faltas, mas que deveriam ser perdoadas e cuidadas.

Fiona muitas vezes pensara se o fato de ela, uma simples mulher, o ter rejeitado o fizera teimar em querê-la. O homem era louco e sua recusa fizera com que seus defeitos se tor nassem evidentes.

— Você está presa há mais de um mês — Menzie disse, em um tom de voz que demonstrava que ele tentava explicar um simples fato a uma pessoa que tinha a inteligência de uma pulga. — Apesar de todos os meus esforços, você ainda é uma mulher suficientemente adorável para atrair um ho mem. — Ele franziu o cenho e olhou para seus homens, que eram espertos o suficiente para não demonstrar interesse por ela. — Também ouvi dizer que o líder de Scarglas é moreno e cheio de cicatrizes.

Fiona engoliu o desejo de defender Ewan. A expressão de Menzie demonstrava que ele preparara uma armadilha para ela. Seu instinto lhe avisou que poderia sofrer mais se ele soubesse que ela gostava de Ewan. Pior, Menzie iria querer que Ewan também sofresse. A última coisa que Ewan precisava era de mais um inimigo caçando-o e Menzie pa recia ter o desejo e a habilidade que faltava aos Gray, apesar de sua loucura.

Olhou para ele com indiferença, como se meramente esj perasse que ele continuasse a falar.

— Aquelas mãos grossas nunca deveriam tocar você, Menzie afirmou, depois de observá-la durante um minuto! — Seria um crime, um pecado, e eu teria que puni-lo. Uma pergunta me vem à mente: quem merecia mais ser punido?! Ele ou você? Você deixou o homem tocá-la, Fiona? Voca lhe entregou sua inocência, marcou os lençóis com a pureza que negou a mim? Deixou que ele a transformasse em sua prostituta? Os Gray dizem que sim.

— Os Gray também dizem que têm direito a Scarglas, mesmo sabendo que o líder anterior era primo de Fingal, Fiona declarou. — Eu não daria ouvidos a um clã que acre dita que a reivindicação deles vale mais do que a força do sangue de família.

Fiona ficou tensa quando Menzie deu a volta ao redor dela, tocando-a como se tivesse esse direito. Mesmo saben do ser impossível, ela começou a temer que pudesse ter al guma marca que possibilitasse a Menzie descobrir que ela não era mais virgem. Silenciosamente, fitou-o diretamente nos olhos quando ele parou e ficou frente a frente a ela novamente. Havia um brilho no olhar daquele homem que dizia que nada que ela pudesse dizer ou fazer o convenceria de que os Gray tivessem mentido. Aquele homem louco se convencera da perda da sua inocência antes mesmo de vir atrás dela.

Um calafrio percorreu a espinha de Fiona quando ele pôs a ponta da espada no laço que fechava a roupa dela. Não havia mais tempo e nem mais conversa. Fiona estava sur presa por ter conseguido distraí-lo por tanto tempo.

— Você entende que para cada marca que você fez na minha pele, meu irmão o fará pagar dez vezes mais? Ele conta cada ferimento, cada dor, como um débito que deverá ser pago em sangue e agonia. Cada vez que você me captura e me atormenta, acrescenta outra semana na duração do tem po que ele fará você sofrer.

Apesar de Menzie parecer indiferente, seus homens es boçaram alguma reação de insegurança.

— Connor tem estudado várias maneiras de fazer com que você sofra muito.

— Seu irmão não me pegou nenhuma vez. Não acho que ele seja grande ameaça.

— Não? Você acha que ele desistirá, mesmo que leve tempo? Talvez você devesse pensar no tipo de homem que meu irmão é, talvez deva lembrar-se que ele se tornou um líder aos quinze anos de idade e em tudo pelo que passou. Esperar alguns anos para pegá-lo não vai esmorecê-lo. Você nunca será capaz de correr para longe o suficiente, nunca será capaz de olhar sobre seus ombros para ver se ele está perto. Um dia Connor estará lá e você começará a sofrer longamente. Então... — ela acrescentou num sussurro — você começará a gritar.

O modo como Menzie olhou para Fiona a fez pensar que, talvez dessa vez, ele finalmente tivera medo. Então ele riu e Fiona sentiu sua coragem diminuir. Ganhara tempo para nada. Ameaças não fariam Menzie hesitar e ter medo. Ela cerrou os dentes para não gritar quando ele cortou o laço que prendia sua roupa. Ele nem estava suficientemente perto para que ela pudesse chutá-lo.

Fiona rezou para ter coragem de suportar o que Menzie pretendia fazer. Rezou por algum milagre e pela mão do des tino para salvá-la. Também rezou para que, tendo sido res gatada das mãos desse homem por quatro vezes, não esmo recesse diante da dificuldade de isso acontecer novamente.

Capítulo XIV

— Onde está sua esposa?

Ewan embainhou sua espada, dispensou os ho mens que estivera treinando e olhou para o pai.

— Não tenho certeza. Acho que com Mab, no herbário. Ou visitando algum doente. Por que espera que eu saiba onde ela está?

— Porque é sua esposa. — Fingal franziu o cenho para o filho mais velho. — Você a perdeu, então?

— Não. Não a perdi. Apenas não sei onde ela está. Eu não a mantenho amarrada a mim, certo? Para que o senhor a quer? Dessa vez foi ele que franziu o cenho ao observar o pai. O que o senhor tem? Está aflito?

— É claro que não estou aflito! Pareço estar?

— Então o que quer com ela?

— Está na hora do almoço.

— Hora do quê?

— Da refeição, você sabe.

— É claro — Ewan suspirou profundamente e tentou permanecer calmo e paciente. — E Fiona tem alguma coisa a ver com esse almoço, não tem?

— Sim, partilhamos uma refeição e temos uma pequena discussão. Bem... fui para a sala, sentei-me e ela não entrou na sala. Ela sempre entra. E, antes que pergunte, sua mulher não está no herbário e nem no jardim. Por que razão não pode ser encontrada?

Ewan olhou ao redor e depois encarou o pai novamente. Era estranho e um pouco desconcertante. Achava que seu pai não gostasse de Fiona e não quisesse nada com ela devido a sua ligação com os Cameron, mas era óbvio que eles partilha vam as refeições. Era uma coisa que deveria ter observado. Mais estranho ainda era que seu pai sentia falta da nora, embora Ewan suspeitasse de que Fingal nunca admitiria is so, mesmo sob tortura. Nas semanas em que Fiona estava em Scarglas, ela tinha encontrado o caminho para ganhar a afeição do seu pai.

Ewan sabia que seu pai tinha algumas afeições, mas nun ca haviam sido endereçadas a uma mulher. Pelo menos não que ele soubesse. Se o cenho franzido de sir Fingal fosse uma indicação, o homem devia estar achando que Ewan era um pouco lento por não saber onde a mulher estava.

Então, abruptamente, a importância disso atingiu a mente de Ewan. Seu pai olhara em todos os lugares onde Fiona costumava estar e não a vira. Começou a ficar alarmado.

— O senhor olhou no solário?

-— Já lhe disse. Ela não está na casa. Posso estar velho, mas ainda enxergo. Também mandei as empregadas a procurarem, mas foi em vão. Falei com Ned e ele disse que tampouco viu Mab, desde que saíram juntas.

— Talvez Fiona e Mab tenham ido à vila.

Ewan ficou ainda mais preocupado quando seu pai me neou a cabeça, negando.

— Um homem acabou de vir da vila à procura das duas. O filho está doente e ele quer que elas o vejam.

Antes que Ewan pudesse responder, um grito atravessou as paredes, seguido de outros, dos homens que guardavam os portões. Ewan correu, com o pai atrás dele. Mab estava diante deles caindo aos seus pés. Ewan vacilou até Fingal apertar fortemente seu braço.

Ewan levou alguns segundos para recuperar a calma. Era difícil, vendo a situação em que Mab se encontrava. Tudo que pôde pensar era que as duas haviam saído juntas e que Mab voltara a Scarglas ensanguentada e sozinha. Ele olhou o ferimento de Mab e sentiu um grande alívio ao perceber que era superficial. Mais tarde cuidariam dela, mas agora tinha que lhe fazer algumas perguntas. Esperou com impa ciência que Mab recuperasse as forças para poder falar.

— Mab, onde está Fiona?

— Menzie — Mab respondeu, meneando a cabeça ao ver Ewan empalidecer. — Estávamos procurando plantas me dicinais e ele nos encontrou.

— Você e Fiona saíram do nosso território sem escolta?

— Calma, filho. — Sir Fingal ergueu Mab nos braços, ignorando seus protestos. — A mulher precisa de cuidados.

— Mamãe! — Ned gritou, tentando alcançar a mãe.

— Calma, garoto, sua mãe vai ficar bem.

— Sim, Ned. Você se lembra quando eu disse que alguém precisaria aprender a curar? — Diante da afirmação do ga roto, Mab continuou: — Vai procurar o que eu preciso e traga para mim.

— Levem-na para a sala — sir Fingal ordenou, no momentoem que o menino se afastou. Em seguida murmurou para Mab: — Esse garoto tem cabelos claros. Tem certeza de que _é_ meu?

— É claro que é seu, velho tolo — Mab gemeu. — Aquele bastardo me jogou no chão depois de apunhalar-me.

— Pare de se lamuriar, mulher. Poderá dizer tudo para Ewan.

— Papai — Ewan protestou, andando atrás do pai. — Fiona está nas mãos do inimigo dela.

— Sim, e nós a resgataremos logo. Ela já esteve nas mãos daquele homem antes e conseguiu escapar. Assim que cui darmos de Mab, iremos atrás de sua esposa e mataremos o bastardo. Mas antes precisamos de respostas, não é?

Ewan sabia que seu pai estava certo, mas não conseguia esperar. Caminhava pela sala enquanto Bonnie cuidava de Mab e Fingal olhava para os cabelos dourados de Ned, res mungando.

— Venha aquí e faça algumas perguntas, filho—chamou sir Fingal.

— Oh, Ewan, murmurou Mab. — Estávamos olhando as violetas, pensando no que poderíamos fazer com elas e de repente ele apareceu. Fiona o chamou de Menzie.

— É o homem que a persegue, o que fez aquelas cicatrizes — declarou Ewan. — E o que aconteceu?

Tocando os cabelos do filho como se precisasse disso para manter-se calma, Mab contou a Ewan tudo que pôde se lembrar.

— Pobre Fiona. Ela deve pensar que eu estou morta, que se deu aos seus inimigos por nada.

— Logo ela saberá a verdade. Você viu para que direção eles foram?

— Não. Fiquei inconsciente por algum tempo. Mas é fácil ver onde estávamos, onde há marcas dos cavalos deles. — E Mab disse a Ewan onde tinham descoberto as violetas. — O solo é bem fofo e será fácil perceber as marcas e segui-los.

— Então temos que fazer isso logo — disse sir Fingal, já se dirigindo para a porta da sala. — Ajude sua mãe a ir para a cama, Ned — ele ordenou ao garoto.

Ewan pegou dez homens dos doze que se ofereceram para ir com ele. Apesar de estar surpreso com a companhia do pai, percebeu que essa atitude o deixou contente. Naquele momento, o velho líder estava calmo e controlado, mas Ewan não sabia até que ponto isso continuaria quando en contrasse o inimigo de Fiona.

Enquanto liderava os homens ao lugar que Mab descre vera, Ewan tentou banir o medo que lhe corroía as entranhas. Disse várias vezes a si mesmo que Menzie não queria Fiona morta. Ele a queria por esposa. E rezou para que Fiona man tivesse o casamento deles em segredo, pois era impossível saber como um louco como Menzie reagiria. Então lembrou-se de que Fiona era uma mulher esperta, já provara isso em várias ocasiões, e sentiu-se um pouco mais calmo.

Foi fácil seguir Menzie e seus homens. E Ewan gostaria de saber o motivo. O homem era simplesmente descuidado ou achava que ninguém iria resgatar Fiona? Ou, pior ainda, seria uma armadilha? Por tudo que ouvira Fiona contar sobre seu irmão Connor, Ewan sabia que ele falhara em agarrar: Menzie durante doís anos. Isso poderia significar que o ho mem era esperto demais para se deixar pegar. Essa consta tação fez com que Ewan parasse para contar aos seus homens sobre suas preocupações.

— Vou seguir em frente e ver o que posso encontrar -disse Gregor, afastando-se, com a aquiescência de Ewan.

— Você realmente acha que esse Menzie é esperto o suficiente para esconder sua trilha? — Fingal perguntou.

— Sim — respondeu Ewan. — Essa trilha é boa e clara como um mapa. Ou _é_ uma armadilha ou o homem tem con fiança demais no sucesso dessa empreitada. Talvez sua lou cura tenha crescido tanto que ele não esteja raciocinando direito — Ewan meneou a cabeça e passou a mão pelos cabelos. — _É_ difícil saber como agir, quando o oponente _é_ um louco.

Sir Fingal coçou o queixo.

— O homem quer sua mulher. Passou dois anos perseguindo-a e deixando-lhe cicatrizes. Sim, é completamente louco. Mas talvez esteja muito orgulhoso por ter encontrado Fiona quando ninguém mais sabia onde ela se encontrava. _E_ talvez não tenha percebido que não matou Mab.

— Pode ser. Você tem certeza de que ele queria matar Mab?

— Sim. Ele a feriu e a jogou no chão, sem nenhuma preocupação com o ferimento dela. Tinha tanta certeza de que cortara a garganta dela que nem se dignou a olhar para trás. O fato de nossa Mab sangrar bastante a salvou. Menzie cortou-a, viu o sangue fluir e a jogou longe. — Sír Fingal olhava a trilha com atenção. — Para que um homem escon deria sua trilha se acredita que ninguém sabe nada a respeito? Ewan achou as palavras do pai faziam sentido e tentou esconder a surpresa. Seu pai estava velho, arrumara mais problemas do que soluções e transara com quase todas as mulheres que quisera, mas não era burro. Também tinha habilidade para lutar e sabia estratégias de lutas. Sabia que podia confiar no pai, mas ficou tenso ao ver Gregor voltando na direção deles.

— Os homens estão logo abaixo daquela fileira de árvores — Gregor informou. — Há uma pequena clareira e eles armaram um acampamento. Menzie deve estar com no má ximo seis homens e estão todos dentro do acampamento.

— E Fiona? — Ewan sentiu o coração disparar ao ver Gregor passar a rédea de uma mão para a outra.

— Está viva. Está usando apenas seu camisolão, os pu nhos estão amarrados e ela está de pé presa ao tronco de uma árvore — Gregor esclareceu, observando o irmão.

— Então é melhor que os ataquemos. Devemos planejar uma emboscada, não uma batalha — declarou sir Fingal.

Ewan concordou. Um ataque direto poria Fiona em perigo, especialmente por estar incapacitada de reagir. Era preciso cautela, a mesma cautela que usavam quando privavam os outros de seu gado e de seus cavalos. Quando Fiona estivesse a salvo, porém, Ewan tinha a intenção de matar Menzie.

Olhando para Simon, Ewan estava agora satisfeito por ter permitido que o jovem os acompanhasse, apesar de sua inex periência. Simon devia a vida a Fiona e queria desesperadamente pagar seu débito, de algum modo. Agora teria essa: chance, pois Simon era perito em andar pelas matas em si lêncio e rapidamente. Olhando o jovem, Ewan concluiu que Simon era forte o suficiente para soltar Fiona, e lhe deu instruções.

Levaram mais alguns minutos para fazer os planos antes de cavalgarem em direção das árvores. Quando Ewan disse que precisariam distrair os homens, Gregor assegurou-lhe que eles já tinham bastante distração. E Ewan sabia do que se tratava. Qualquer homem com sangue nas veias seria in capaz de não se distrair com Fiona apenas vestida com seu leve camisolão.

Deixaram os cavalos, Ewan deu a Simon alguns momen tos para tomar posição e fez sinal para os outros homens os seguirem. Com seu pai ao lado, Ewan entrou no acampa mento. No momento em que seus homens silenciaram os homens de Menzie, Ewan e seu pai foram atrás de Menzie, e ele não ficou surpreso quando seu pai apertou seu braço, assim que o campo ficou à vista. A visão de Fiona amarrada à árvore, com Menzie apontando sua espada contra ela, fez com que Ewan percebesse que tinha de agir com rapidez.

— Sua esposa tem uma maneira inteligente de ameaçar Menzie — sussurrou sir Fingal, ao ouvir Fiona falar do irmão.

Ewan ficou um pouco magoado por Fiona não ter amea çado Menzie usando seu nome, mas logo em seguida per cebeu que estava sendo tolo. Fiona sabia que seria perigoso Menzie saber que ela não era mais virgem. Ele sabia que o irmão de Fiona o caçava, portanto era dele que Fiona tinha que falar.

Um sorriso curvou os lábios de Ewan ao ver seus homens silenciarem os homens de Menzie. O fato de que cada ho mem de Menzie precisasse apenas de uma faca apontada para a garganta a fim de permanecerem quietos fez com que Ewan percebesse que a lealdade deles com Menzie não de via ser muito forte. No momento em que os homens de Men zie foram desarmados, Ewan fez um sinal ao pai e começou a caminhar em direcão a Menzie, que estava de costas fa lando com Fiona.

— Não tenho medo do seu irmão — ele dizia.

— Então você é um tolo — Fiona respondeu. — E não é apenas de Connor que você deveria ter medo, mas de todos os MacEnroy e seus aliados, e todos os parentes de Gillyanne. Você é um homem morto, Menzie. Nunca direi sim a você. Direi não até que você morra e espero que seja logo.

— Você é minha!

— Não, seu tolo, ela é minha — interveio Ewan. Fiona não podia acreditar no que estava vendo. Parecia impossível que Ewan estivesse perto de Menzie e que seus homens haviam sido rendidos. Fiona não vira e nem ouvira nada. E obviamente nem Menzie e seus homens. Então ela sentiu mãos poderosas e fortes agarrarem seus punhos. Olhou e viu Simon sorrindo para ela enquanto a desamarrava.

— Sua esposa é ágil — disse Fingal ao ver Fiona seguir Simon para longe da árvore.

— Esposa? —- Menzie olhou para Ewan, arregalando os olhos ao perceber que enfrentava os homens sozinho.

—- Sim, minha esposa — respondeu Evvan. — E um ho mem fica muito irritado quando um desclassificado rapta sua mulher.

— Não! Fiona não é sua. Ela _é_ minha! Eu a conheci pri meiro.

— Ela não se importa com você.

— Vou ajudar sua mulher a se vestir — afirmou sir Fíngal. — Pare de falar e mate logo esse desgraçado.

Ewan apenas meneou a cabeça, uma vez que era isso o que ele pretendia fazer, fora o que prometera a Fiona. Pôs de lado o forte desejo de fazer esse homem sofrer pelo que havia feito a Fiona. Gostaria de atormentá-lo com pequenos cortes por todo o corpo durante alguns momentos. Isso era o que aquele homem merecia. Mas era melhor terminar logo com isso e levar Fiona de volta a Scarglas.

O súbito choque de espadas fez Fiona gritar. Ela vjrou-se para ver o que estava acontecendo, mas sir Fingai a agarrou pelos ombros e a fez olhar na direção da mata. Uma parte dela quis retrucar, mas decidiu nada dizer. Se visse Ewan lutar com Menzíe, poderia fazer alguma tolice, gritar e dis traí-lo. Embora tivesse sido instruída de que um homem não podia se distrair em uma luta, Fiona poderia não aguentar se visse o homem que amava lutando com Menzie, uma luta que poderia acabar com a morte de um dos dois. Disse fir memente a si própria que seria Menzie quem morreria e decidiu ficar pronta para ir embora quando Ewan terminasse a luta.

Fiona resmungou ao tentar amarrar a roupa. Suas mãos tremiam. Seus braços doíam pelo fato de ter ficado amarrada durante muito tempo, mas um pouco era devido à emoção de estar sendo resgatada por Ewan e pelo medo e pela raiva que sentia de Menzie.

— Pronto, moça — resmungou sir Fingal ao ajudá-la a amarrar o laço da roupa. — Não entendo porque é desajei tada quando sabe subir em uma árvore com tanta rapidez quanto Simon e manejar facas com tanta habilidade.

— Estou apenas um pouco chocada com o que aconteceu aqui. Como souberam onde estávamos?

— Mab chegou a Scarglas toda ensanguentada, e nos contou.

— Mab está viva? — Fiona sentiu as lágrimas que havia conseguido conter até aquele momento descerem livremente pelas suas faces.

— Ora, não comece a chorar. Sim, Mab está viva. Aquele louco não a cortou com profundidade. Não sei se ela preci sará de alguns pontos, mas você verá isso ao chegarmos a Scarglas. — Fingal olhou para a nora. — Ele lhe fez nova cicatriz? Parece que eu vi um ferimento em você. Ficará parecendo com seu marido se não tomar mais cuidado.

— Não, dessa vez ele não me feriu. Apenas pressionou minha pele uma vez com a ponta da espada.

Fiona percebeu que sir Fingal estava sendo muito amável com ela. O fato de ter vindo auxiliar os filhos no resgate já era um fato surpreendente. O homem era cheio de contra dições e Fiona duvidava de que pudesse entendê-lo algum dia. Mesmo agora, ele resmungava, mas cuidava dela com gentileza surpreendente,

— Você se move como as névoas — ela comentou. Eu não tinha ouvido nada e nem visto nada até que chegou perto de mim.

— Sim, somos bons. Podemos roubar um pedaço de car neiro da mesa de alguém sem sermos vistos. Ninguém tem a nossa habilidade.

Fíona estava para lhe dizer que habilidade em roubar não era propriamente uma coisa da qual devia orgulhar-se, mas um grito cortou o espaço. Por um breve momento, a dúvida sobre a habilidade de seu marido fez Fiona temer que Menzie acabara de matar Ewan. Então a realidade superou a emoção. Ela vira Ewan lutar e sabia que Menzie não tinha chance de vencê-lo. Embora sir Fingai não tivesse permitido que ela assistisse à luta, mantendo-a segura pelo braço, Fio na não resistiu e olhou. Olhou e viu Menzie esparramado no chão e Ewan sem nenhum ferimento. Era tudo que ela queria naquele momento.

Ewan limpou a espada na roupa do seu antagonista e estudou o homem que acabara de matar. Sir Ranald Menzie era o tipo de homem que chamava a atenção das mulheres. Ewan gostaria de saber por que Fiona não tinha capitulado a ele, pois a loucura de Menzie não era perceptível nos contatos sociais.

Percebendo o tipo de homem que cortejara Fiona no passado, Ewan simplesmente não podia entender o que ela es tava fazendo na sua cama. Meneou a cabeça e virou-se para encarar os homens de Menzie.

— Terei que pensar na possibilidade de vocês perturba rem a mim e a meus homens novamente? — Ewan pergun tou. Todos negaram. — Alguém de vocês é um Menzie? -

Dois menearam a cabeça. — Ótimo. Digam ao seu clã exatamente o que aconteceu. Eu não gostaria que os parentes dele ficassem com raiva e não devo pagar por ter matado este homem.

— Ninguém virá atrás do senhor — disse o maior dos seis homens. — Ele sempre foi uma dor de cabeça para sua família.

— A família dele sabia que ele perseguia minha esposa e não fazia nada?

— O que poderiam fazer? Prendê-lo ou matá-lo, mas sua mãe... — O homem suspirou e meneou a cabeça. — Está terminado e nada pode ser feito, pode?

— Não, talvez não. Levem-no com vocês. Não quero seu sangue contaminando minhas terras.

Deixando que os homens retirassem o corpo de Menzie e se afastassem, Ewan olhou para Fiona. Ela estava de pé e ele não viu nenhum ferimento. Ewan rezara para chegar a tempo, antes de Menzie ser capaz de feri-la ainda mais.

O que sentira ao pensar que Fiona poderia estar perdida para ele o perturbara profundamente, e Ewan sabia muito bem o que isso significava. Todos os seus esforços para manter distância dela, para proteger seu coração, haviam falhado. Quando vira uma ensanguentada Mab voltar da mata sem Fiona, a verdade o atingira como um raio.

Ewan praguejou interiormente. Gostava de Fiona. Não, na verdade ele a amava com todo seu coração e sua alma. O breve momento em que pensou tê-la perdido o jogara num abismo, numa completa escuridão. Seus ossos gelaram ante a possibilidade de ter que viver sem ela. Agora que Fiona estava salva e voltara para ele, Ewan precisava com urgência fazer amor com ela, conferir que ela era só dele. Acalman do-se, caminhou até ela.

— Ele a feriu, garota? — Ewan perguntou, resistindo ao desejo de acariciar seu rosto.

— Não — Fiona respondeu e apesar da resistência de Ewan, se jogou nos seus braços. — Menzie estava se ga bando da esperteza dele em me encontrar.

Quando Ewan a abraçou, Fiona acalmou-se e contou como Menzie a tinha ligado a Scarglas.

— Agradeço a Deus tê-la encontrado antes que ele pu desse lhe fazer algum mal. Ele nunca mais perseguirá você, Fiona.

— É uma perda para a família dele, que o amava, mas a loucura o dominara e havia sangue nas mãos dele. — Fiona olhou na direção onde os homens carregavam o corpo de Menzie e em seguida olhou para Ewan. — Vamos para casa?

— Sim, garota, vamos — ele respondeu, fazendo-a mon tar no seu cavalo.

Segurando-a com força enquanto cavalgavam, Ewan que ria saber o que faria agora. Não era tolo de pensar que po deria matar os sentimentos que já haviam se enraizado no seu coração. Aquela batalha estava perdida. Fiona era parte dele como o sangue que corria nas suas veias. Sentia-se tanto glorioso quanto aterrorizado.

O que o preocupava muito era que não sabia o que Fiona sentia por ele, além de paixão e desejo. Até ficar sabendo, não queria que ela soubesse, ou mesmo que adivinhasse, seus sentimentos. De algum modo, esses sentimentos, que agora corriam livres dentro dele, tinham de ser encobertos até que ele soubesse o que havia no coração de Fiona. Ewan escondera seu amor dele mesmo. Esconder de Fiona não seria tão difícil. Mas era uma luta para a qual não se sentia preparado.

Capítulo XV

Fiona quase jogou suas botas contra a porta do quarto no momento em que Ewan a fechou. Melhor ainda seria atirá-lascontra a cabeça de Ewan. Passara-se uma semana desde o rapto dela por Menzie, e Ewan continuava tratan do-a como se ela fosse feita de vidro. Todo o bloqueio que ela achara ter se tornado mais fraco nele havia voltado com força total.

Fiona suspirou ao sentar-se cuidadosamente na cama. Sua tentativa de sedução, naquela manhã, havia feito apenas com que Ewan fugisse do quarto. Por um lado fora melhor. Ela sentia um pouco de náusea e, se ele a visse adoentada, a trancaria no quarto e faria Mab lhe receitar suas poções. Fionacomeçou a suar frio e foi até a pia do quarto. Quando o vómito passou, ela enxaguou a boca e voltou para a cama. Respirou repetidas vezes, lenta e profundamente, até seu estômago se aquietar e a fraqueza causada pelo vómito passar. Tinha poucas dúvidas a respeito desses sintomas. Esperava um bebé.

Não menstruava desde o casamento e não se surpreende ria se tivesse engravidado na primeira vez. Ninguém podia duvidar da potência de um MacFingal. Ou de um Cameron, ela pensou em todos os irmãos e primos de Sigimor.

Pondo a mão sobre o ventre, sentiu-se tanto enlevada quanto temerosa. Queria ter um bebé de Ewan, mas ao mes mo tempo gostaria que não tivesse acontecido tão rapida mente. O casamento deles ainda não se firmara e seu amor ainda não era retribuído. Que tipo de vida ela e Ewan leva vam para trazer uma criança ao mundo?

Fiona sentou-se novamente, contente por seu estômago ter se apaziguado. Decidiu manter a gravidez em segredo por algum tempo. Queria ter certeza de que a criança estava bem enraizada no seu útero e também queria mais um tempo com Ewan sem que a notícia de uma gravidez o tornasse mais confuso ainda. Não queria ficar numa situação onde tudo que Ewan dissesse ou fizesse fosse por ela estar carre gando seu filho.

Embora tivesse vontade de ficar na cama e dormir mais algumas horas, Fiona se vestiu. Ewan havia tido a ideia de enviar uma carta para Connor contando a respeito de onde ela se encontrava e sobre o casamento deles. Tinha sido difícil esperar tanto tempo para deixar Connor saber que ela estava a salvo, mas entendeu as razões do adiamento. Qual quer MacFingal que deixasse Scarglas tinha de atravessar terras de inimigos e essas viagens precisavam de um plane jamento preciso e pormenorizado. E Fiona, sem dúvida ne nhuma, não queria que alguém morresse apenas para entre gar uma carta para sua família. Antes de os homens partirem, entretanto, tinha uma mensagem própria para ser entregue a Connor.

Quando Fiona chegou à sala para o café-da-manhã, estava se sentindo muito melhor. Sabia estar comendo mais do que o habitual, mas ignorava o olhar surpreso e a curiosidade de sir Fingal. Mais difícil era ignorar o olhar agudo de Mab, que tinha condições de adivinhar o estado de Fiona. Decidiu conversar com ela mais tarde. Embora Mab não fosse a me xeriqueira que muitos pensavam, Fiona sabia que ela podia pronunciar a palavra errada na hora errada, com facilidade.

— Mulher gulosa — resmungou sir Fingal, quando Fiona pegou um quarto pedaço de pão e o cobriu com uma grossa camada de manteiga. — Você ficará grande como Mab se continuar comendo desse jeito.

— Eu não sou grande — reagiu Mab.

— Não, não é — lhe assegurou Fiona, dando um tapinha no braço da amiga e franzindo o cenho para Finga!. — E por que está reclamando do que eu como, sir Fingal? Não é o senhor que diz que eu sou apenas ossos? Talvez eu esteja tentando acrescentar um pouco de carne aos ossos.

Sir Fingal resmungou.

— Você não ouviria meu palpite nem que eu pusesse uma faca no seu lindo pescoço. E quanto aos seus ossos, parece que meu filho gosta. Ele pode não querer que você ponha carne neles.

 _Logo ele não terá o que falar sobre esse assunto,_ Fíona pensou, e quase sorriu.

— Quando os homens partirão para levar a carta ao meu irmão? —- Fiona perguntou ao sogro.

— Logo. Em uma hora ou um pouco mais. Por quê?

— Acho que devo mandar uma mensagem de minhas próprias mãos.

— Para quê? Ewan não escreveu tudo que era necessário?

— Sim, mas meu irmão poderá ter algumas dúvidas de pois de ler a carta de Ewan. Ele não conhece vocês, certo? Então, acho que algumas palavrinhas minhas poderão sanar suas dúvidas e fazê-lo receber bem os homens que levarão as cartas.

— Você é uma mulher esperta — Fingal murmurou, re velando suas dúvidas sobre a veracidade do que ela dizia. — Bem... Faça como desejar. Você conhece seu irmão me lhor do que qualquer um de nós. Você acha que ele virá até aqui?

— Oh, sim, mas não imediatamente. Essa é a época mais atribulada do ano para ele. Suspeito que Gilly insistirá em vir também e isso requer planejamento cuidadoso. E Connor precisará superar o fato de ter sido Ewan e não ele que matou Menzie.

Quando sir Fingal demonstrou que entendia seu ponto de vista, Fiona enfiou mais um pedaço de pão na boca, para esconder um sorriso.

Connor iria gostar de Scarglas, pensou Fiona, ao observar a velha Marta conversando com amigos invisíveis enquanto limpava o forno. Peter estava sentado em um canto afastado comendo mingau e seu mau cheiro mantinha todos afasta dos. Todavia, Fiona notou que ele parecia um pouco mais limpo desde que os homens o haviam amarrado a um poste da muralha sob a chuva, durante dois dias.

Quanto mais Fiona conhecia as esquisitices das pessoas que sir Fingal acolhia em Scarglas, mais ela começava a pensar que, apesar de suas falhas, Fingal era, na realidade, um homem bom. Debaixo de todos aqueles resmungos havia um grande coração. Um dia descobriria porque ele não agira bem com as mulheres que levara para a cama.

Quando sentiu sua fome saciada, Fiona saiu da sala com Mab nos seus calcanhares. Mab a seguiu para o quarto, onde Fiona pegou a carta escrita para Connor e voltou em direção da escada. No momento em que saiu, Fiona vírou-se para encarar Mab, franzindo o cenho.

— Por que está me seguindo? — Fiona perguntou.

— Porque você está escondendo alguma coisa — Mab respondeu, com franqueza.

— Tem certeza de que Ewan não a encarregou de me vigiar?

— Por que ele faria isso?

— Porque parece que ele enfiou na cabeça que tenho de ser observada e protegida como se eu fosse uma inválida. Já lhe disse que nada aconteceu quando estive nas mãos de Menzie, mas começo a achar que ele não acreditou em mim. Ah!... Lá está Brian.

Mab seguiu Fiona enquanto ela corria na direção do irmão mais jovem de Ewan.

— O que você quer com Brian?

— Ele é um dos homens que vai levar as mensagens a Connor e eu quero lhe dar essa carta.

— Ele contará a Ewan.

— Não, não contará.

Fiona parou ao lado do cunhado de vinte e três anos de idade e sorriu para ele. Não parava de se admirar de como os irmãos eram parecidos. Todos morenos e grandes como o pai. Alguns eram mais delicados, de traços mais bonitos, outros tinham a cor dos olhos diferentes, mas a semelhança era impressionante. Brian tinha os olhos de um azul mais escuro que os olhos de Nathan e, embora seus traços fossem muito parecidos aos de Ewan, ele não tinha as feições tão endurecidas.

— Por que está sorrindo desse jeito? — Brian perguntou, parecendo divertido e desconfiado.

— Tenho uma carta minha para ser entregue ao meu ir mão Connor — Fiona entregou a carta ao cunhado.

— Mas Ewan já escreveu uma — Brian disse, pegando a carta e a colocando em uma bolsa de couro presa ao cinto. — Você quer a de Ewan de volta?

— Não, entregue as duas a Connor, por favor.

— E suspeito que Ewan não sabe sobre esta carta. Estou certo?

— Eu contarei a ele depois que vocês partirem — Fiona virou os olhos ao ver a expressão desconfiada do cunhado. — Não há nenhuma conspiração, nada que possa enraivecer seu irmão. Na realidade, essa carta o deixará mais calmo.

— Eu acho que eu não deveria guardar segredos de Ewan, que, além de irmão, é meu líder.

— Não há segredos na carta, apenas algumas coisas que eu ainda não contei a Ewan. Coisas pessoais. Fiona olhou firme para Brian e suspirou aliviada quando ele concordou.

— Oh, e peça a Gillyanne a receita do tônico matinal. Ela entenderá.

Pelo olhar que Brían lhe deu, Fiona sentiu que ele ambétn havia entendido. E a exclamação entusiasmada de Mab, sem dúvida, confirmou a suspeita dele.

Todos olharam para a velha Marta que passava por eles discutindo sozinha e Fiona olhou para Mab pedindo uma explicação. Antes que Mab pudesse responder, Ewan che gou e Fiona se preparou para o discurso que ele normalmente fazia quando a encontrava. Ewan parecia estar convencido de que o ataque de Menzie a tornara uma criatura frágil, que necessitava fícar na cama e beber poções que tornassem seu sangue mais forte.

— Você deveria estar repousando — Ewan disse.

— Eu estava apenas pedindo a Brian para mandar lem branças a minha família, Fiona respondeu, dando o braço para Mab. Agora eu vou ajudar Mab a fazer sabão. Deus o acompanhe Brian, ela disse, afastando-se rapidamente.

-Por que ela deveria estar repousando? — Brian per guntou a Ewan.

— Fiona precisa descansar depois do que passou durante o sequestro -— Ewan respondeu, franzindo o cenho.

— Ela me parece bem. Menzie não a feriu, não a estuprou e nem bateu nela. Não acho que Fiona deva permanece deitada. Já faz uma semana que tudo aconteceu.

O modo como Brian olhou para Ewan o deixou nervoso. Havia uma mistura desagradável de diversão e compreensão na expressão do seu irmão. Ewan sabia que talvez estivesse sendo cauteloso demais com a saúde da esposa, mas quando começou a pensar nisso lembrou-se vivamente de Fiona amarrada ao tronco da árvore, sangue no seu camisolão e um machucado na mandíbula. E lembrou-se também do pa vor que sentira de perdê-la.

— Ela não é uma mulher grande, Ewan murmurou. É pequena e delicada.

Brian riu.

— Uma mulher delicada que usa uma espada como se fosse um homem, que fez Clare engolir a língua, matou um homem, sobe em árvores e caminha na mata tão silenciosa mente quanto Simon, corre como um raio e...

— Chega, Ewan exclamou irritado, para logo depois se conter e passar a mão pela nuca. — É meu dever cuidar de minha mulher.

— É claro que é. Mas é preciso ver se esse dever não começa a sufocá-la — Brian olhou em direção do herbário —, ou a faça fugir.

— Você percebeu? — Ewan ergueu as sobrancelhas.

— Ewan, acho que a coisa pior que se pode fazer a uma mulher como Fiona é embrulhá-la em cobertores macios e fazê-la ficar sentada em um canto. Mesmo que ela aceite, acho que logo iria murchar como uma flor arrancada do seu galho. Brian deu de ombros. Ouvi alguns relatos de como Fiona passou os primeiros treze anos da vida dela. Tenho certeza de que você também ouviu, e talvez saiba ainda mais. Tente recordar-se de alguns relatos de vez em quando. E lembre-se de que sua pequena e delicada esposa sobreviveu. Brian deu um tapa nas costas do irmão e se dirigiu aos cavalos que já estavam preparados para a viagem.

— Hora de partir. Reze a Deus para que cheguemos aos MacEnroy sem encontrar nenhum problema no caminho. Começo a pensar que precisarei de todas as minhas forças para tratar com a família de Fiona.

Quando Brian e os seis companheiros partiram, Ewan tor nou a olhar para o herbário. Não era agradável ter o irmão mais novo adivinhando seus receios, mas aquele momento de constrangimento lhe dera um bom aviso. Estava deixando seus medos o dominarem, Fiona podia parecer delicada co mo uma flor, mas era muito forte debaixo daquela peíe sua ve. _Já_ vira sua força e não podia se esquecer disso.

O que Brian não adivinhara, e Ewan agradecia a Deus por isso, era que, em seu esforço de proteger Fiona, eie tinha negado a si mesmo a alegria da paixão. Fiona deixava essa paixão e aparentemente ele ignorara seus convites para fazerem amor ainda naquela manhã. Essa era uma punição que não mais pretendia sofrer.

Por um momento, sentiu-se tentado a ir atrás dela e carregá-la para o quarto para saciar o desejo que sentia por ela há uma semana. Mas afastou a tentação e voltou para os campos de treinamento. Logo seria noite e, se ela não esti vesse ofendida pela sua rejeição daquela manhã, fariam amor.

— Eu deveria fazê-lo rastejar — Fiona murmurou, jogan do algumas sementes na terra de qualquer jeito. — Eu de veria deixá-lo de joelhos a implorar. Aí eu deveria chutá-lo.

— Fiona! — Mab gritou, tirando as sementes das mãos de Fiona. — Se está imaginando que isto é seu marido, devo entender que ele a deixou muito zangada. — Mab olhou para Fiona. — É por isso que não contou a ele que espera um bebé?

— Ainda é cedo para se ter certeza — Fiona protestou.

— Oh, então é verdade! Você está grávida. Saber disso _é_ uma coisa que eu sei fazer desde mocinha. Posso ver até o momento em que a semente do homem se enraíza no útero da mulher — Mab franziu as sobrancelhas. — Parei de dizer isso às mulheres porque elas começaram a sussurrar que eu era uma bruxa. Mas eu "via", antes mesmo de elas saberem da gravidez.

Depois de lidar com Gillyanne e todos os seus parentes, Fiona havía se acostumado a pessoas com dons estranhos. Desse modo, apenas meneou a cabeça.

— Se você sabia que eu estava grávida, por que não me disse nada?

— É estranho, mas só tive a certeza esta manhã. A sen sação que eu tinha quando uma mulher esperava criança estava lá, mas de uma maneira diferente. Então, esta manhã, quando caminhávamos para a sala, senti que era verdade e tudo ficou claro.

— E então eu comecei a comer uma quantidade de co mida que deixaria Ewan orgulhoso — Fiona sorriu. — Sim, tenho certeza de que carrego comigo uma criança. Não menstruo desde que me casei e nessas duas últimas manhãs não me sinto muito bem. Ainda não contei a Ewan porque quero ter certeza de que a criança continuará comigo e, quanto mais tempo eu ficar sozinha com Ewan, melhor.

— O bebé não estará aqui por oito meses ou mais, Fiona.

— Sei disso, mas no momento em que contar a Ewan ele passará a me ver de maneira diferente. Não serei apenas Fiona, sua esposa, serei a mãe do seu filho. Bem, se Ewan mudar em relação a mim, quero ser capaz de saber que estará mudando por mim mesma e não devido ao filho.

— Ah, entendo. Eu não direi uma palavra. E por causa do bebe que você quer que Ewan rasteje para depois chutá-lo?

— Não. Estou brava pelo jeito que ele vem me tratando, como se eu fosse quebrar ao seu toque. Embora não tenha testado esta conclusão, pois não me toca há uma semana. Bem, mas já chega. Ele deverá parar com essa bobagem nem que esta noite eu tenha de amarrá-lo a nossa cama. — Subitamente, Fiona pensou em Ewan amarrado na cama, completamente nu, e a sua mercê. — Nossa, que pensamento atraente!

— Fiona! — Mab ralhou chocada, para logo em seguida se pôr a rir. — Tenha vergonha, garota. Ah! mas você é muito boa para o nosso Ewan.

— Você realmente pensa assim? — Fiona perguntou sor rindo para logo em seguida ficar séria.

—- Oh, sim. Ewan é um líder sério, mas a tragédia e as grandes responsabilidades fizeram dele ainda mais circuns pecto. Ele _é_ um homem que pode acordar em uma manhã achando que deve esconder seus sentimentos, e com isso acabar só. Você não deve permitir que isso aconteça. Deve impedir que ele se negue a ser feliz. Apenas seja paciente. Se tivesse visto o semblante dele quando contei que você havia sido raptada por Menzie, não pensaria que ele ainda está afastado de você. Agora, quero sentir esse bebé.

Fiona ficou quieta e Mab pôs a mão sobre sua barriga. fechou os olhos, mas Fiona pôde ver, pela expressão do rosto, que ela tinha realmente sentido alguma coisa. Um leve franzir de sobrancelhas deixou Fiona inquieta. Quando, finalmente, Mab abriu os olhos, Fiona olhou para ela e ficou ansiosa.

— O pequenino não quer revelar seus segredos — disse Mab.

— Ah, então é um menino.

— Não tenho certeza. Foi isso o que eu quis dizer com segredos. Eu geralmente sinto se é menino ou menina desde o começo da gravidez, mas seu bebe obviamente acha que eu nada tenho a ver com isso. Mas ele não poderá esconder toda verdade. É um bebe saudável. Acho que nunca senti um bebé com tão forte senso de vida — Mab sorriu. — Escute o que eu lhe disse, garota. Agora você sabe porque me chamam de bruxa.

— São todos uns tolos. O que eu vejo é um dom muito mais precioso do que as poções que você prepara. — Fiona viu o brilho de esperança nos olhos de Mab.

— Isso assusta as pessoas, Fiona. Minha mãe dizia que isso era coisa do demónio.

— Não. É um dom de Deus. Suspeito que você tentou ignorá-lo quando deveria ter aprendido como usá-lo. E é isso que faremos. Aprenderemos o poder desse dom e como ele pode ser usado para o bem. Aprenderemos também como usá-lo de modo que não assuste as pessoas, nem provoque superstições. O clã da nossa Gilly, os Murray, tem muitas pessoas nascidas com esse dom e eu passei tempo suficiente com eles para aprender como podemos protegê-la de receios perigosos e para que você o use apenas em intenção de Deus. — Fiona sorriu e Mab a abraçou.

— Como poderei um dia agradecê-la?

— Bem, você pode me ajudar a encontrar alguma coisa forte, porém macia, para se amarrar os pulsos de um homem a sua cama.

Ewan piscou e olhou o teto sobre a cama. Não podia acre ditar que havia adormecido esperando que Fiona viesse se deitar. Obviamente, todo o trabalho que tivera para andar atrás de sua mulher e para caçar uma corça o tinha deixado exausto. Se tivesse feito amor com Fiona como pretendia, não teria adormecido, mas ela tinha dito que precisavam dos seus cuidados e saíra do quarto, deixando-o sozinho.

Ficando mais alerta, uma dorzinha irritante chamou sua atenção. Tentou mover-se e percebeu que seu braço direito estava amarrado na coluna da cama. Olhando melhor, viu que o mesmo acontecera com seu braço esquerdo. As tiras que prendiam seus pulsos eram fortes, mas ao mesmo tempo macias, pois eram intercaladas com pedaços de lã azul.

Ewan se pôs a pensar em por que não ficara alarmado pensando se tratar de algum inimigo. Então sentiu um aroma de lavanda e Fiona apareceu do lado da cama. E ele soube que podia permanecer calmo. Uma parte dele tinha reconhe cido que sua esposa estava no quarto e que ele não corria nenhum perigo.

Ewan suspeitou que as tiras amarradas cuidadosamente para não machucá-lo eram uma pista. Suspeitava também que, ao ser amarrado, despertara.

— Por que você me amarrou à cama? — Ewan perguntou, sentindo seu corpo ansiar pela presença de Fiona ao seu lado na cama.

— Para que, dessa vez, você não possa fugir de mim — Fiona respondeu, antes de tomar um último gole de vinho antes de se juntar ao marido. — Vou provar a você que estou muito bem de saúde e que não preciso de mais tempo para me refazer do ataque de Menzíe.

Ewan abriu a boca para contar a ela sobre a mudança do seu coração, mas rapidamente desistiu quando Fiona montou sobre ele. E não levou muito tempo para que ele adivinhasse o que ela pretendia fazer. Apenas um tolo se arriscaria a dizer qualquer coisa que pudesse fazê-la mudar de ideia.

— Foi duro para você — murmurou Ewan —, que é uma mulher delicada.

— Verdade, foi uma experiência desgastante, mas pre tendo demonstrar que estou bem e já superei tudo, e que não preciso mais ser tratada como se fosse uma frágil virgem.

Ewan apenas ergueu uma das sobrancelhas, como se es tivesse desafiando-a.

Fiona entendeu, e o modo como olhou para o marido fez com que Ewan quisesse soltar-se para agarrá-la. O modo como Fiona beijava e acariciava cada parte do seu corpo fez com que Ewan sentisse o sangue ferver.

— Fiona — ele gemeu quando achou que não iria aguen tar por muito mais tempo. — Quero possuí-la. Agora.

Fiona sentou-se sobre ele para satisfazer seu pedido.

— Desamarre-me, garota — ele murmurou. — Quero tocar você.

No momento em que Fiona o desamarrou. Ewan a agarrou e a paixão dos dois fluiu de modo selvagem, poderoso. Fiona se entregou ao marido e ele segurou aquele corpo trémulo de encontro ao seu.

— Bem, talvez você não seja tão delicada — Ewan mur murou.

-— Não, não sou.

— Nunca pensei que fosse ter tanto prazer ao me demons trarem que estava agindo como um tolo. — Os dois sorriram e ele a beijou na testa. — Achei que tinha perdido você — Ewan sussurrou.

Fiona sentiu seu coração pular de prazer e esperança. Ha via muito sentimento por detrás daquelas palavras. Ela teve vontade de fazê-lo falar mais, mas temeu que, se o pressio nasse demais, ele fugisse,

— Não — ela também sussurrou —, você nunca me per derá. Fui tirada de você por pouco tempo, mas eu acharia meu caminho de volta. — Fiona quase sorriu quando a res posta do seu marido foi um abraço apertado, muito apertado. Por ora, era suficiente.

Capítulo XVI

— Eles estão aqui novamente.

— Quem está aqui novamente? — Ewan ergueu os olhos do livro que estava lendo, franzindo o cenho para o irmão Gregor.

— Os Cameron.

— Céus, nosso pai os viu?

— Sim. É difícil não ver cerca de doze homens de cabelos vermelhos.

Resmungando baixinho, Ewan levantou-se para seguir Gregor. Estava no alto da escada quando viu Fiona e Mab saírem da sala.

A voz de Fingal se fez ouvir assim que as duas mulheres abriram a porta para saírem. Era tempo de acabar com aquela tolice, pensou Ewan, seguindo as mulheres. Quando chegou à muralha, entretanto descobriu que sua mulher já estava conversando com seu pai para tentar acabar com a intransi gência deie.

Ewan hesitou, tentado a deixar que Fiona resolvesse o problema com seu pai.

— Ele não parece tão radical como costumava ser -_ disse Gregor, próximo a Ewan.

Depois de ouvir durante alguns segundos, Ewan teve que concordar.

—- Talvez papai, finalmente, comece a enxergar a reali dade. Abra os portões e convide nossos primos a entrar.

— E quanto ao nosso pai?

— Ele terá que aguentar ou poderá se fechar no quarto. O instinto me diz que essa visita é uma boa oportunidade. Nossos primos são unidos aos MacEnroy pelo casamento, e Gregor logo chegará às propriedades dos MacEnroy. Vá e os receba, que eu quero satisfazer minha curiosidade — Ewan disse indo ao encontro do pai e da esposa.

— O senhor é um cabeça-dura — Fiona dizia ao sogro, na tentativa de pôr um pouco de razão na cabeça do velho líder.

— Você não devia falar com os mais velhos dessa ma neira —- Fingal ralhou com ela, parecendo um pouco ma goado.

— Falarei desse jeito toda vez que for necessário.

— Eu...

— Estou mesmo sendo cego, Ewan terminou a frase ao chegar perto de Fiona e olhar para o pai. Se fosse alguém que o tivesse prejudicado, pai, eu até me ofereceria para matá-los. Mas não são. Não lhe peço para aceitar o filho daqueles que você julga que o traíram, mas a necessi dade do clã me força a aceitá-los, pai. Precisamos de aliados. Quando eu for tratar com os nossos inimigos, poderei fazê-lo de uma posição mais forte se eles souberem que há outros atrás de mim. O melhor que posso fazer agora é conseguir que alguns dos nossos inimigos desistam da ideia de matar cada MacFingal que encontrarem pela frente.

Sir Fingal pôs as mãos nos quadris e olhou para o filho e em seguida para Fiona. Depois olhou para os homens que atravessavam os portões abertos. Ewan observou seu pai atentamente quando o homem chamado Sigimor desmonta va e caminhava em direção a eles. Vendo que o homem era realmente bonito, Ewan passou o braço ao redor dos ombros de Fiona e ignorou o resmungo de Fingal.

— Você se parece com seu pai — disse sir Fingal a Si gimor, depois de trocarem cumprimentos.

— A ideia me agrada — respondeu Sigimor. — Eu não gostaria de pensar que minha mãe o tivesse enganado.

— Ela _me_ enganou.

— Verdade? Foi antes ou depois de você ter engravidado a prima dela?

Ewan e Fiona olharam para Fingal, que de cenho franzido esboçava um sorriso sem graça. Ele corou levemente e Ewan resmungou. Embora não quisesse acreditar em Sigimor, a reação do seu pai indicava culpa. Foi Mab quem quebrou o silêncio e a tensão do momento.

— Então você já era tolo quando jovem declarou Mab, meneando a cabeça, desanimada. E eu aqui imaginando que você se transformou no que é por causa de algumas grandes traições que seu coração sofreu. Este é apenas outro exemplo de que você foi incapaz de manter seus culotes no lugar.

\- Mas foi realmente uma grande traição — protestou Fingal. —- Eu ia pronunciar os votos com a garota. Então meu irmão descobriu que ela me amava e mandou aquela mulher até mim. Ela me visitou no meu quarto enquanto eu dormia e como uma ave de rapina me agarrou. Eu ainda nem estava completamente acordado. Depois saiu do quarto gritando que eu a tinha seduzido. Ninguém acreditou quando eu tentei dizer a verdade. Por algum tempo achei que fosse ter uma segunda chance, mas aquela mulher disse que estava esperando um filho meu e todos me forçaram a casar com ela. Perdi a calma, xinguei todo mundo e fui embora. Como vê, Mab, foi sim, uma grande traição — Fingal finalizou, parecendo extenuado.

— Tenho que concordar, Fingal. Foi mesmo — Mab deu o braço a ele e o conduziu de volta à casa.

Fingal deu alguns passos e olhou para Sigimor.

— Tentei pegar meu filho, mas a desavergonhada disse que ele havia morrido. Afirmou que tinha sofrido muito por minha causa e que a criança não sobrevivera.

— Ela mentiu — Sigimor revelou. — O garoto foi criado pelos parentes dela. Herdou as terras e agora está casado, há seis anos. Sua mãe morreu há quase quinze anos nas mãos de uma esposa ciumenta.

Desanimado, Fingal meneou a cabeça e deixou que Mab o conduzisse. Fiona achou que ele parecia estar sofrendo muito com as recordações do passado.

Ela olhou para todos os homens reunidos perto da mura lha e para todos os filhos bastardos que MacFingal acolhera e criara. Então, fitou Ewan, que parecia estar tão chocado como ela.

— Ewan, Fíona sussurrou, quando ele apertou seu braço.

— O que será que o magoou mais? — Ewan murmurou. — Acho que papai se culpou todos esses anos pela morte dessa criança. — Ewan encarou Sigimor. — Por que não lhe contaram a verdade?

— Quando eu soube da verdade, seu pai não falava co migo. Os outros continuaram a esconder a verdade porque o avô do rapaz temia perdê-lo. Quando as narrativas da efi ciência com que seu pai estava formando um exército che garam aos nossos ouvidos, nenhum dos mais velhos pareceu se importar. Eles precisavam do rapaz.

— E você, Sigimor, o que pensa? — Fiona perguntou. — O que essas narrativas dizem a você?

— Que sir Fingal gostava muito de mulheres. Mas acho que ele não teria abandonado o filho. A mulher, sim, mas o menino nunca. Seu filho também sabe disso, Fingal, e espera que eu lhe diga que os portões de Scarglas estão finalmente abertos para ele.

— Sim, estarão, pode dizer isso a ele — respondeu Ewan.

— Entre. Vamos comer e beber alguma coisa. Apresenta ções demoram muito.

— Primeiro quero dar a vocês uma mensagem de Connor. Seus homens chegaram bem e estarão aqui em poucos dias.

— Sigimor disse a Ewan, antes de sorrir para Fiona. — Aqui está a mensagem que seu irmão enviou para a senhora, madame.

Subitamente, Fiona se encontrou nos braços de Sigimor que a abraçava e beijava com entusiasmo. Naquele exato momento, ela ouviu o som de espadas sendo desembainhadas e se livrou do abraço. Os Cameron estavam todos juntos atrás de Sigimor com as espadas erguidas para o alto. Ao redor deles, os MacFíngal e todos os homens que ali se en contravam apontavam as espadas para os visitantes.

— Céus, Sigimor! — Ouviu-se uma voz atrás deles. — Você planeja que sejamos todos mortos?

Vírando-se para a direita, Fiona sorriu para seu primo Liam.

— Alô, Liam.

— Alô, prima — ele respondeu.

Ewan, enciumado, puxou Fiona mais para perto dele.

— Não acredito que meu irmão tenha lhe pedido que fizesse isso, Sigimor, ela disse, esperando que essa atitude diminuísse um pouco da tensão que havia se estabelecido.

— Não — respondeu Sigimor. — Ele pediu que eu me assegurasse de que a senhora estava realmente protegida e cuidada. — Ele olhou para todos, as espadas apontadas para ele, prontos para matá-lo se desrespeitasse a esposa do seu líder. — Direi que a senhora está muito bem.

— Você fez isso apenas para ver como os homens de Fingal reagiriam? — Liam perguntou, postando-se ao lado de Sigimor.

— Atos dizem mais que palavras.

— Você _é_ louco — Ewan sentenciou ao embainhar sua espada, sendo seguido por todos os seus homens. — Você esteve bem perto de ser morto.

Ewan entendia sua reação ao ver Fiona abraçada por outro homem, mas jamais esperava uma reação daquela dos seus homens.

— Obtive minha resposta, não obtive? — Sigimor per guntou, observando o olhar que Ewan endereçou a Liam. — Fique sossegado, Liam, ele também é seu primo.

Ewan pensou na possibilidade de mandar aquele homem bonito se hospedar na vila e não na sua casa, perto de Fiona.

— Ewan está com aquele olhar, Liam. O mesmo olhar que Connor e Diarmot tinham.

— Aquele olhar que diz que ele gostaria que eu tivesse o nariz quebrado e algumas cicatrizes? — Liam perguntou, jocoso. — E que gostaria de assistir à mudança?

— Sim, Sigimor confirmou e olhou para Ewan. — Você disse alguma coisa a respeito de comida e bebida?

Gregor conduziu os Cameron e Ewan olhou para Fiona.

— Você não me disse que ele era um lunático.

Fiona riu e o abraçou, antes de caminharem em direção da casa.

— Pode ser que seja, mesmo. Meu irmão Diarmot diz que o homem vê tudo de maneira diferente das outras pes soas e que a gente acaba se acostumando a ele.

— Entendo. E, devido à maneira como ele encara as coi sas, a melhor maneira que ele encontrou para saber se você está sendo protegida e cuidada foi abraçando-a e beijando-a na frente de um marido armado e de todos os seus homens igualmente armados?

— Sim. E suspeito que tenham lhe dito outras coisas que ele vai querer comprovar.

— De como você é? — Ewan resmungou.

— Não. Eu lhe disse que vocês não atacarão ninguém cegamente. Todos estão prontos, mas não atacam a esmo.

— Ele colocou em risco a vida dele e a dos seus homens.

— Não tenho muita certeza disso. Acho que Sigimor gos ta de você e dos seus. Se ele não fez com que você quisesse matá-lo,ele será um poderoso aliado.

Não levou muito tempo para que Ewan entendesse o que Fiona estava dizendo sobre seu primo. Ele pensou em várias coisas durante as festividades da noite. Pensou se não tinha sido precipitado em afastar a possibilidade de ele ter a lou cura no sangue. Mas, era muito bom ter aliados, mesmo que fossem um tanto esquisitos.

Naquele momento, Ewan olhou para Fiona e Liam, sen tados em um banco afastado. Conversavam, as cabeças pró ximas e Ewan achou que seria melhor ter um parente a me nos. Assim que começou a levantar-se, uma mão segurou-o pelo ombro e _o_ fez sentar-se novamente. Ewan olhou para Sigimor e pensou no que aconteceria se ele tirasse aquela expressão jocosa do rosto dele com um belo murro.

— Liam não tentará seduzir sua esposa, Ewan — afirmou Sigimor. — Ela não se deixaria seduzir, tampouco. Você insulta sua mulher com esse tipo de preocupação. Sei que Liam é um homem muito bonito e que nenhum marido o quer perto de sua esposa. Pobre rapaz. É a sua sina.

— Esse _pobre rapaz_ tem que afastar as moças à força — Ewan resmungou.

— É verdade e ele não faz isso com a frequência que deveria. Entretanto nunca passa dos limites. Não direi que Liam nunca tenha feito nada desde que saiu do mosteiro, três anos atrás, mas ele acredita na santidade do matrimónio. E claro, se tentar galantear Fiona, ela certamente lhe daria o nariz quebrado que todos acham que ele precisa. Sigimor sorriu fazendo Ewan sorrir também, e olhou para todo o pessoal que lotava a grande sala. Seu pai acolhe muitas pessoas. Surpreso, Ewan piscou, diante daquela observação.

— Sim, acho que é exatamente o que ele faz. Alguns dos homens e mulheres mais velhos que estão aqui são herdeiros de papai. Há todos os meus irmãos, meios-irmãos e sobri nhos. E outros, como Mab, que foram expulsos de seus clãs. Mas ele os escolhe com cuidado. Quando costumava sair do nosso território, ele quase sempre trazia alguém para casa. Alguns perdidos, outros expulsos dos seus clãs.

— Como ele mesmo que foi afastado durante muitos anos. Como acreditou que seu filho fora eliminado. Esta mentira contada sobre o filho do seu pai atormentou o meu próprio pai, e o levou a confessar tudo para mim antes de morrer. Meu pai tinha a certeza de que esse fato havia per turbado Fingal muito fortemente.

— Acho que sim, embora eu só tenha sabido disso hoje. Meu pai nunca me contou toda a história do que havia acon tecido. — Olhando para onde seu pai se sentara, ao lado de Mab e vários Cameron, Ewan ficou satisfeito em ver que o pai estava discutindo novamente. — Observando como ape nas comentar o fato o fez sofrer daquela maneira, posso entender o que ele passou. Acho que o fato de ter desabafado aliviou um pouco da amargura do seu coração.

— Sim, acho que tem razão — concordou Sigimor.

— Seu pai achou que o que ele fez valeu a pena?

— Alguns dias sim, alguns dias não. Ele amava minha mãe, mas ela nunca o amou. Não como havia amado seu pai. Quando ele estava para morrer, confessou que perdera um irmão e nunca tivera realmente uma esposa. Triste, mas eu entendo muito bem. Afinal de contas, se nada dísso tivesse acontecido, nós dois não estaríamos aqui.

— Verdade. Agora, diga-me, como os MacEnroy acaba ram sendo seus parentes?

Ewan escutou com atenção tudo que Sigimor lhe contava sobre a família de sua esposa. Embora pudesse prever que teria momentos tensos com os irmãos de Fiona. tudo em Sigímor apontava na direção de uma forte e valiosa aliança. Agora, quando fosse discutir com seus inimigos, estaria em uma posição muito mais forte e vantajosa.

Ewan ficou tenso quando seu pai se juntou a eles, mas Fingal sentou-se quieto, escutando também as informações sobre os MacEnroy. Acostumado com as mudanças rápidas de humor do seu pai, Ewan não se iludiu e não deixou que suoasesperanças subissem alto demais, mas não pôde deixar de pensar que uma mudança para melhor havia acontecido com seu pai.

— Você não acha que os irmãos da minha nora irão querer afastá-la do meu filho, acha?

— Poderão até querer — respondeu Sigimor —, mas não o farão. A não ser, é claro, que Fiona seja influenciada por eles, o que não acredito. Ela tem uma personalidade muito forte. — Sigimor piscou para Ewan. — Em todo caso, quando vocês os virem se aproximar, será sábio, nesse momento, deixá-la calma e sem nenhum rancor contra você.

— Onde está sua esposa? — Fingal perguntou, antes de olhar ao redor e ver Fiona e Liam conversando. Você a dei xou com aquele homem bonito? — Fingal olhou para o filho. Vá buscá-la.

— Não é necessário, pai — respondeu Ewan. — Ela não está fazendo nada errado. Está apenas conversando. Que mal pode haver nisso? — Ewan esboçou um sorriso ao ver o olhar chocado do pai.

— Que mal pode haver? Eu não ensinei nada a você no decorrer dos anos? Fingal levantou-se. Você confia demais, mas eu não tenho tempo de explicar onde está o seu erro. Vou tirar o rapaz de lá. Não posso acreditar que um filho meu seja tão ingênuo a ponto de deixar sua mulher conversando a sós com aquele rapaz, Fingal resmungou, indo em direção de Fiona.

— Ele tem razão — concordou Sigimor ao ver Fingal se dirigindo até a nora.

— Talvez — Ewan resmungou, não vendo razão para negar sua culpa e nem para impedir o pai de ir até Fiona.

— O rapaz poderia ter ficado aqui ouvindo a conversa e não seria necessário seu pai buscar a nora. — Sigimor er gueu a mão em uma saudação silenciosa — Mas Liam é um bom rapaz, pode ter certeza.

— Não duvido disso, mas seria melhor se ele fosse um bom rapaz, porém feio. — Ewan sorriu e Sigimor o acom panhou.

Fiona franziu o cenho para o sogro, depois que Liam se afastou.

— Eu estava apenas conversando com ele.

— Você é uma mulher casada — declarou sir Fingal, cruzando os braços sobre o peito. — Não deveria estar con versando sozinha com um homem bonito e solteiro, garota. Por que não está perto do seu marido conversando com ele?

— Porque Ewan nada sabe sobre os filhos do meu irmão Diarmot e Liam sabe. Ele esteve um tempo em Clachthrom antes de viajar para Deilcladach com Sigimor. Liam se instruiu muito enquanto esteve no mosteiro e estava ensinando os filhos de Diarmot.

— Se ele foi tão bem recebido e era tão útil em Clachth rom, por que o deixaram partir?

— Fingal meneou a cabeça, ao ver Fiona corar. Seu irmão ficou cansado de olhar paraa cara bonita do rapaz. Quis Liam longe da mulher dele.

— Isso é tolice. Usa e Gillyanne nunca trairiam seus ma ridos. Pelo menos Ewan tem o bom senso de saber disso, já que ele não perturbou minha conversa com Liam. — Fiona admitiu que se sentia um pouco frustrada pela falta de ciúme de Ewan, ciúme que seus irmãos sentiam, apesar de confia rem nas esposas.

—Bem, chega de Liam. O senhor conversou com Sigimor?

— Um pouco — Fingal resmungou. — É um bom rapaz, se bem que um tanto esquisito.

Fiona não quis discutir. Apenas meneou a cabeça.

— É necessário se acostumar. Mas ele será um bom aliado.

— Sim. Ewan tem razão em dizer que precisamos dele. Ele poderá enfrentar nossos inimigos com dois clãs ao lado dele. Agora será escutado e respeitado. Talvez na próxima vez que meus rapazes tenham que sair do nosso território não haja necessidade de que tantos homens armados os acompanhem.

Essa declaração fez Fiona perceber que o sogro se preo cupava muito quando seus filhos e seus homens saíam em alguma expedição. Ele devia observar todos os preparativos quando os jovens partiam e devia saber que, em parte, isso se devia a ele, por ter amealhado tantos inimigos. Alguns homens, à medida que envelheciam, ficavam ainda mais du ros e alguns mais sábios. Pelo bem de Ewan, Fiona rezava que seu sogro pertencesse à segunda categoria.

Uma hora depois, Fiona percebeu que estava cansada de mais para continuar na sala. Informou a Ewan que ia se retirar e o beijou no rosto. Sorrindo ante a declaração de Sigimor de que estava sendo negligenciado, ela beijou seu rosto também. O modo como Ewan a observou quando ela deixava a sala fez Fiona constatar que não poderia esconder seu estado por muito mais tempo.

Ewan franzira o cenho, não por ela ter beijado Sigimor, mas sim pelo cansaço incomum que ela demonstrava. Mas havia mais uma razão para que Fiona não desejasse confes sar a Ewan que ele ia ser pai. Considerando os cuidados com que ele a cercara depois do rapto de Menzie, quando sou besse da gravidez não lhe daria paz.

— É melhor que pare de beijar minha mulher — declarou Ewan ao pôr mais cerveja no copo de Sigimor.

— Aquilo nem foi um beijo — respondeu Sigimor, sor rindo. — E uma mulher precisa ser lisonjeada de vez em quando e necessita de um pouco mais de atenção de um homem.

— Não creio que ela sinta falta dessas coisas.

— Oh, sim, ela sente. Não antes das cicatrizes, mas de pois. Muitos homens que cortejavam Fiona se afastaram de pois que ela ficou com aquelas cicatrizes, e foram em busca de mulheres mais bonitas. Gillyanne me contou isso.

— Tolos, todos eles — Ewan resmungou, e Sigimor con cordou.

Ewan sabia o que era ser passado para trás devido à apa rência física. E devia ser ainda pior para uma mulher jovem e bonita. Na verdade, o fato de Fiona não ser uma mulher fútil talvez tivesse piorado a situação. Ela fora forçada a perceber que muitas pessoas não olhavam além da aparência física. Poderia não ter acreditado nos galanteios que fazíam a ela, mas devia ter se magoado ao perceber que eram pa lavras vazias. Gostaria de saber até que ponto isso ainda a magoava e temeu não ter capacidade de compensá-la.

Ewan estava um pouco bêbado na hora em que foi para a cama. Foi muito bom Fiona já estar dormindo profunda mente, ele pensou ao deitar-se ao lado dela. Abraçou-a e ficou muito feliz quando a ouviu murmurar seu nome.

Tudo transcorria muito bem. Seu pai parecia, finalmente, ter amadurecido ou talvez a revelação completa do que havia acontecido no passado o tivesse libertado da raiva e da dor que ele acalentara por tanto tempo. Ewan tinha certeza de que saber que o filho estava vivo o tinha livrado de uma grande culpa, uma culpa que Ewan nunca soubera que ele carregava. A mudança em Fingal começara depois que Fíona entrara na vida deles e finalmente parecia que seu pai enterrara o passado.

A união com os Cameron fora uma bênção, mesmo tendo que se acostumar com Sigimor e com aqueles homens gran des, fortes e bonitos entrando e saindo de Scarglas. Era mui to bom ter aliados. Pelo que Sigimor lhe dissera, tudo seria igual quando os MacEnroy chegassem. Eles e seus inúmeros parentes. Se Sigimor estivesse certo, no momento em que Gillyanne aceitou-o como parte da família, os Murray fa riam o mesmo, o que incluía um grande número de outros nomes e alianças. Não seria o mesmo tipo de aliança que ele teria com os Cameron e os MacEnroy, mas poderia con tar com a ajuda de todos, se realmente precisasse.

Essa mudança abria caminhos também para seus irmãos. A vida em Scarglas era boa e seria melhor uma vez que pudessem ter mais paz nas vidas deles. Seus irmãos pode riam ir a outros lugares e, em consequência disso, ter mais oportunidades. Talvez até casamentos vantajosos, que pu dessem trazer terras ou dinheiro para a família, e mais força em alianças ténues.

Era sorte demais para que ele pudesse aceitar com tanta facilidade. Nunca as coisas pareceram tão promissoras. Ewan encostou o rosto nos cabelos de Fiona e disse a si mesmo para não procurar problemas. Tinha uma esposa bela e apaixonada, seu pai estava mudando para melhor, as duas metades da família Cameron estavam juntas novamente e ele tinha aliados que jamais pensara conseguir. A vida era boa e ele deveria aproveitar. Fechou os olhos, aconchegou-se mais à Fiona e afastou todos os pensamentos negativos da sua mente.

Capítulo XVII

Aturdido, Ewan achou que nao deveria ter ficado tão otimista ao ler novamente a mensagem que tinha nas mãos.

Fora apenas na noite anterior que pensara que tudo ia muito bem na sua vida? Agora, um fantasma do passado invadia sua vida novamente.

Helena tinha tido um filho seu. Pelo menos era isso que dizia o bilhete. A criança estava agora residindo com um velho casal, em uma pequena fazenda nas suas próprias ter ras. Ewan não se surpreendeu em saber que Helena aban donara o filho. A questão era por que demorara tanto tempo para fazê-lo?

Ewan saiu do escritório para procurar Gregor. A súbita aparição dessa criança levantou suspeitas. Helena era uma Gray e já o tinha traído antes. Era possível que isso fosse uma armadilha, uma outra mentira para pôr sua vida em perigo.

Encontrou Gregor no quarto, preparando-se para se deitar com uma das empregadas da casa. Depois de mandar a ga rota embora, Ewan olhou para Gregor, meneando a cabeça em desaprovação. Era tempo de tentar evitar que os homens usassem as empregadas da casa. Se elas ficassem longe dos olhos e das mãos, Gregor e os outros ficariam mais atentos às suas obrigações.

— Você está ficando piedoso demais, Ewan — disse Gre gor, esboçando um sorriso diante do olhar de desaprovação do irmão. — Ela também queria.

— Eu sei disso — respondeu Ewan. Por isso ela tem três filhos. Você quer mais um bastardo no mundo?

Ewan percebeu que sua voz demonstrava ódio e rancor quando viu o olhar surpreso do irmão.

— Acabei de receber uma mensagem que me deixou mui to inquieto. — Ele entregou o bilhete ao irmão.

Um palavrão saiu da boca de Gregor quando terminou a leitura do bilhete.

— Você acredita nisso?

— Sim e não. Há uma chance de ser verdade. Ejacular fora nem sempre evita bebés.

— Então por que ela nunca lhe contou? Por que nunca trouxe o garoto aqui? Não posso acreditar que os Gray iriam querer uma criança sua na casa deles.

— Não. E se isso realmente aconteceu, se essa criança passou os últimos sete anos vivendo no meio dos Gray, faça ideia do que deve ter sofrido. Na verdade, não sei por que não foi morto ao nascer. Os Gray vêem os MacFingal como animais daninhos.

— Então, isso deve ser mentira, deve ser outra armadilha.

Ewan foi até a janela do quarto e olhou para fora.

— Temo que sim, mas não posso ter certeza, posso? E se a criança realmente existir? Como vou deixar de pensar nisso agora que tenho essa dúvida?

— Então envie alguns homens e traga o menino para cá — Gregor sugeriu.

— E o apresento a Fiona?

— Acho que ela entenderá, pois foi uma coisa que acon teceu há oito anos.

— Será? É aí que reside o problema. Dúvidas demais. Ela ouviu falar de Helena e por isso não há necessidade de esconder o caso. Mas uma criança? Mulheres não gostam de saber que seu homem deu um filho a outra mulher. Para nós é apenas um erro, mas as mulheres não vêem dessa maneira. Talvez você não se lembre de todas as discussões entre papai e suas esposas, mas eu me lembro. Os filhos bastardos do marido são um grande insulto, muito mais do que a infidelidade.

— Já sei que você vai querer ir até o garoto pessoalmen te, não é?

— Sim. Se for uma armadilha, não posso enviar alguém no meu lugar. Se for verdade e Helena deixou meu filho, preciso, vê-lo e resgatá-lo. Não poderei decidir nada antes de ver o garoto e saber se realmente é meu.

— E você será capaz de saber?

— Os MacFingal imprimem seus traços nos filhos. Até Ned, o filho de Mab, parece um MacFingal apesar dos ca belos claros. Papai sabe disso apesar dos resmungos. Preciso decidir como farei isso, como chegar a ele sem cair em ne nhuma armadilha que possa estar armada para mim.

— Eu irei com você — disse Gregor, enquanto calçava as botas. — Se formos apenas nós dois, poderemos chegar despercebidos e dar uma boa olhada antes de corrermos qualquer perigo. Eu conheço o lugar e podemos fazer isso. O único problema vai ser decidir a que distância deixaremos nossos cavalos.

— Sim, precisamos de um plano. Não poderei viver com isso na cabeça.

Ao saírem do quarto, Gregor deu um tapa amistoso nas costas do irmão.

— Nós resolveremos isso. É claro que, se for verdade, essa criança terá que vir para cá. Explicar para Fiona está nas suas mãos.

E isso, pensou Ewan, era o que mais o preocupava. Seu instinto lhe dizia que Fiona aceitaria a criança, cuidaria dela e não lhe daria muito trabalho, pois era um caso antigo. Mas essas considerações não foram suficientes para banir seus receios. Temia que isso pudesse separá-los e que tirasse o calor do seu matrimónio.

Afastando essas preocupações, Ewan se concentrou em sair de Scarglas sem escolta, apenas ele e Gregor. Se hou vesse uma armadilha, os Gray estariam esperando um grupo de homens, já que os MacFingal não andavam sozinhos. Depois de dizer aos homens que iam apenas até a vila, ele e Gregor montaram em seus cavalos e partiram.

Ao chegarem na mata ficaram um pouco menos tensos, sabendo que não seriam vistos com facilidade.

Estavam a uma boa distância do casebre onde o bilhete dizia que seu filho estava, e fizeram o resto do percurso a pé. Ele e Gregor rastejaram pela mata com ma habilidade que teria deixado MacFingal orgulhoso. Finalmente para ram, usando um grande muro de pedra como escudo para poderem observar a casa.

— Não vejo nada — disse Gregor.

— Nem eu, e os Gray nunca foram bons em se esconder.

— Se eles estivessem escondidos, a essa hora já teríamos sido capturados.

Ewan viu um homem de cabelos brancos sair da casa, deixando a porta aberta. Os dois irmãos não viram nada sus peito no interior da casa. O casebre tinha apenas uma sala e um quarto. Não havia lugar para pessoas se esconderem.

— O velho Robbie não age como se tivesse alguma coisa para esconder e vi apenas a velha lá dentro. Acho que há uma criança sentada à mesa, mas está escuro demais para ter certeza — declarou Gregor. — Vamos esperar mais um pouco ou ir?

— Vamos agora. Não tem ninguém aqui além do velho Robbie e da esposa. — Ewan ergueu-se, mas hesitou.

—- Mudou de ideia?

— Não. Tenho que ir, não tenho? Estou me preparando. Eu preferia que não houvesse uma criança, mas acho que ficarei desapontado se não for verdade.

— Acho que entendo você. — Gregor deu um passo em direção do casebre. — Há apenas um modo de saber. Gregor saudou o velho Robbie ao se aproximar.

Ewan respirou fundo e seguiu o irmão. No momento em que cumprimentou o velho, Ewan sentiu o estômago doer de antecipação. O velho olhou para ele e meneou a cabeça, como se já tivesse ouvido a pergunta. Ewan endireitou as costas e seguiu o velho em direção da casa.

— Lá está ele. — O velho senhor apontou um dedo sujo para um garotinho que, sentado à mesa, comia um pedaço de bolo.

Um olhar foi tudo que Ewan precisou para saber o que queria. Caminhou até a mesa e sentou-se do lado oposto do menino. Olhou para ele e viu a beleza de Helena sob seus próprios traços fisionómicos. O garoto era muito bonito. Ca belos pretos e finos lhe chegavam aos ombros. Sim, ele se parecia com um MacFingal.

Emocionado, Ewan aceitou um copo de cerveja que o velho Robbie lhe oferecia, e tomou um grande gole para tentar se acalmar. Helena deveria ter lhe contado a respeito da criança, deveria ter enviado o menino anos atrás. Agora a criança tinha quase sete anos e olhava para Ewan com suspeita e mágoa. Havia também uma certa suavidade no olhar do garoto.

Como contaria isso a Fiona? Como levaria a criança para casa?

— Qual é seu nome, garoto? — Ewan perguntou, assim que Gregor moveu-se para guardar a porta.

— Garotinho.

— Tem certeza? É um nome estranho. Há algum outro nome pelo qual as pessoas chamavam você?

— Bastardo. — O menino olhou para o velho casal. — Eles me chamam de Garotinho. Gosto mais do que bastardo.

Ewan ficou tomado de tanta raiva que teve de respirar fundo para se acalmar. Pôde ouvir Gregor praguejar atrás dele. O modo como o menino olhou para Ewan o fez per ceber que ele ainda tinha raiva no olhar e decidiu amenizar a situação.

— Temos que arranjar um outro nome. Você sabe se foi balizado?

— Não. Não fui. Ouvi as pessoas falarem. Eu não fui abençoado e irei para o inferno, não poderei ser enterrado em lugar santo e o demonio roubará minha alma se eu não estiver pronto e...

— Por favor, garoto, chega — Ewan murmurou. — Sou Ewan MacFingal, líder de Scarglas. Esse nome significa al guma coisa para você?

— Você _é_ o homem que minha mãe odeia. — O garoto franziu o cenho. — Acho que muitas pessoas o odeiam. Hugh odeia.

— Não me importo com isso. Garoto, sou seu pai. — Ewan sentou-se e o menino ficou olhando fixamente para ele.

— Acho que você parece comigo — disse o menino.

— Sim, pareço, embora você seja mais bonito. O homem à porta é seu tio Gregor.

— Minha mãe dizia que há muitos MacFingal amaldi çoados.

— Sim, há. Sua mãe disse porque o mandou para mim? O menino começou a chorar e Ewan desejou pegá-lo no colo, mas Kate, a esposa de Robbie, chegou primeiro. Ewan achou melhor. Era um completo estranho para o garoto.

— Minha mãe disse que estava cheia de mim—o menino murmurou. — Eu disse que queria ficar com Mary, que gos tava de mim, mas minha mãe disse que não queria mais me ver e ia me mandar para um lugar onde nunca mais tivesse que olhar na minha cara.

— Eu o encontrei na minha porta, disse o velho Robbie. Apenas ele, um cobertor fino e um bilhete. Kate e eu não sabemos ler e desse modo não sabíamos o que fazer com ele. Ele leu um pouco, nós o pusemos na cama e enviamos o recado para vocês.

— Então, você sabe ler um pouco, não é? — Ewan per guntou.

— Um pouco. Mary estava me ensinando.

— Quem é Mary?

— A irmã mais nova de Hugh. Ele também não gosta dela. Ela manca, sabe, porque ele a jogou de uma escada e arruinou a perna dela. Eu lhe disse que estava triste por ela, mas ela disse que foi melhor, pois poderia ter quebrado o pescoço.

Céus, pensou Ewan. Aquele garoto passara sete anos em um inferno. Os Gray eram ainda piores do que ele pensava.

— Eu vou com vocês agora? — perguntou o menino.

— Não hoje — Ewan sorriu. — Você é uma surpresa para mim. Sua mãe não havia me contado. Agora que tenho certeza de que é meu filho preciso voltar a Scarglas e pre parar a casa para sua chegada.

— E pensar em um nome para mim?

— Sim. Vamos providenciar um nome para você e pro videnciar para que também seja batizado.

O menino arregalou os olhos, um brilho de esperança ilu minando-o.

-— E isso será logo?

— Sim — Ewan murmurou, muito emocionado. — Logo, meu filho, eu prometo. Será logo.

Depois de assegurar ao velho casal que lhes mandaria suprimentos, Ewan tocou seu filho de leve, saiu do casebre e correu em direção da mata, com Gregor no seu encalço. Uma vez coberto pelas sombras, ele parou. Pôs as mãos nos quadris e tentou se controlar mais uma vez. Seu desejo era matar Helena e Hugh imediatamente.

— Você não pode matá-los ainda — afirmou Gregor, encostado ao tronco de uma árvore observando o irmão.

Ewan percebeu que Gregor adivinhara seus pensamentos mais uma vez.

— Ela não deu nem um nome ao menino. Como pode uma mãe fazer isso?

— Bem, sabemos que Helena é uma mulher fria, sem coração e traiçoeira. Você não pode se culpar por coisas que não fez, Ewan. O que pode fazer é melhorar a vida do garoto a partir de agora. E, é claro, encontrar um modo de matar Helena e Hugh mais tarde.

— Quem seria o líder se Hugh morresse?

— Acho que o próximo filho, chamado Wallace. Por quê? Preciso saber alguma coisa sobre ele. Hugh está morto.

É apenas questão de tempo. Fico pensando se isso realmente terminará com nossos problemas com os Gray, e se, depois deste bastardo morto, teríamos condições de fazer a paz com o novo líder. Hugh não tem filhos?

— Creio que nao. Nunca ouvi falar em filhos de Hugh. Você sabia que ele se casou com Helena?

Ewan confirmou e Gregor continuou:

— Pergunto-me se foi por isso que seu filho foi tão mal tratado. Ela não deu um filho a Hugh, mas tem um filho seu.

Ewan começou a caminhar para o lado onde haviam dei xado os cavalos.

— É hora de descobrirmos tudo que pudermos sobre nos sos inimigos. Como sua irmã Mary parece ser uma boa pes soa, fico pensando se todos eles são tão covardes e traiçoei ros como Hugh, com quem lutamos todos esses anos. Sei que o pai dele ficou possesso com a perda de Scargías, mas não me recordo de haver muita guerra entre nós e os Gray antes de Hugh ser o líder.

— Você deve estar certo. É melhor conversarmos com nosso pai. Tudo que sei é que a guerra com os Gray começou com a liderança de Hugh. Eu ainda era um jovem sem barba quando isso aconteceu. Ouvi alguns rumores aqui e acolá, nada mais. Pensando nisso agora, muitas mulheres foram mortas depois que Hugh assumiu. O homem tem ódio e ran cor no sangue.

— E verdade — Ewan concordou. — Temos lutado muito com ele em defesa de nossas terras e nossas vidas. Agora quero destruí-lo e o primeiro passo é descobrirmos tudo que pudermos a respeito dos Gray.

— Concordo com você. E o que vai fazer em relação ao seu filho? Prometemos a ele que o traríamos para Scargías.

— E manteremos nossa promessa, mas preciso tempo. Não é fácil confessar uma coisa dessas à esposa. Tenho que fazer do modo certo, pelo menos pelo bem do menino. Quan do eu o trouxer para Scarglas, quero que ele seja bem rece bido e quero que Fiona também o queira aqui, para tornar-se mãe dele. Sinto que ela o aceitará quando contarmos toda a história. Ewan deu de ombros, os sentimentos confusos demais para exprimi-los em palavras.

— Acho que você tem razão. É um assunto delicado. O velho Robbie e Kate o tratarão bem. E acho que sempre poderemos nos aproximar da casa com cuidado. Uma arma dilha ainda não está totalmente descartada.

Ewan concordou. Os dois irmãos chegaram até onde es tavam os cavalos e montaram.

— Isto deverá ser mantido em segredo, por agora, certo? Apenas você e eu.

— Sim, Gregor aquiesceu, enquanto montava no ca valo. Não será bom Fiona ficar sabendo disso por outra pessoa, por isso não espere demais para contar, Ewan. O casebre não é tão perto de nossa casa, mas as palavras voam e podem chegar até nossos portões.

Essa possibilidade ainda atormentava Ewan quando, na quela mesma noite, juntou-se a Fiona no quarto. Desde que voltara do casebre a havia evitado, ganhando tempo para preparar um plano. Ewan suspeitou que ela sentira a mu dança de seu humor, mas ainda não arquitetara um plano.

Quando Fiona destrançou os cabelos, ele se aproximou para escová-los. Fiona tornara-se muito importante para ele e para todo seu futuro. Uma parte de Ewan gostaria de per guntar a Fiona o que ela sentia por ele, mas não tinha cora gem. Se ela não dissesse as palavras que ele queria ouvir, não suportaria tanta dor. E não tinha certeza de que os sen timentos da esposa seriam suficientes para que ela aceitasse seu filho ou se ficaria magoada demais e fugiria dele.

— Você está com algum problema, Ewan? — Fiona per guntou, quando ele pôs a escova de lado e se dirigiu à cama. — Parece perdido nos seus pensamentos.

-— Houve muitas mudanças aqui, garota, e eu realmente estou perdido nos meus pensamentos.

— Mudanças boas — Fiona afirmou, deitando-se e se aninhando nos braços do marido. — Todos ganharão com essas mudanças.

— E verdade. Meu pai também parece estar mudando para melhor. E agora meus irmãos terão boas chances de se realizarem em vez de ficarem somente aqui, como ajudante de armas. — Ewan começou a beijar o pescoço de Fiona e sentiu uma imensa alegria ao ouvir seus murmúrios de pra zer. — É necessário tempo para aceitar as coisas boas tam bém. Temos estado sozinhos durante décadas. Sempre de sejei ter aliados e hesito em acreditar que finalmente meu desejo se tornou realidade.

Ele ergueu o rosto de Fiona e a beijou. O modo como ela aceitava seus beijos e seu toque foi o bastante para incen diá-lo de paixão. Era isso que ele tinha medo de perder. O mero pensamento de que uma coisa dessas pudesse aconte cer fez com que ele a desejasse ainda mais.

Ewan tirou-lhe a camisola e a deitou de costas. Fiona corou ao ver como ele a observava por inteiro, mas Ewan ignorou. A beleza dela fazia com que sua respiração ficasse presa na garganta e a ameaça de perdê-la fez com que Ewan desejasse deixar uma marca nela, uma recordação que fi zesse com que fosse impossível para Fiona esquecer do seu toque.

Fiona estremeceu quando ele começou a beijar seus seios e a sugá-los. Havia alguma coisa diferente na maneira de Ewan fazer amor naquela noite. Ele parecia mais determi nado, até mesmo desesperado. Mas Fiona achou que essa não era a hora certa para fazer perguntas. O que quer que fosse, o prazer que ele lhe estava proporcionando era deli cioso demais para ser interrompido.

— Oh, garota, você tem gosto de mel, do mais doce mel que possa existir — Ewan murmurou ao beijar-lhe a barriga. — Um homem pode se embebedar com você.

— Deixe-me tocá-lo, Ewan — ela implorou.

— Dessa vez, não. Quando você me toca, eu perco completamente o controle.

Ewan continuou a beijar todo o corpo de Fiona, que cada vez mais se abandonava às suas carícias, gentis no início. Mas, depois de alguns minutos, os dois não puderam mais se controlar. Eles se queriam demais e não podiam esperar. Ewan penetrou-a com cuidado, mas logo seus movimentos tornaram-se vigorosos e Fiona gritava de prazer, movimen tando-se cada vez mais energicamente.

Os dois estavam tomados por uma espécie de loucura, como se essa fosse a última vez que se amavam. Gemiam e se entregavam totalmente um ao outro, até não mais po derem segurar o prazer e a felicidade que só o clímax poderia lhes dar.

Fortemente abraçados, os dois esperaram a respiração e os batimentos cardíacos se normalizarem para se separarem, ficando deitados um ao lado do outro, sem precisarem dizer uma só palavra.

Um sorriso se esboçou nos lábios de Fiona ao perceber que ia pegar no sono. Pensou mais uma vez no que poderia estar preocupando Ewan, mas nada perguntou. Gostaria muito que ele dividisse seus problemas com ela. mas Ewan arcara com problemas e responsabilidades por tanto tempo sozinho que devia encontrar alguma dificuldade em parti lhá-los com a esposa.

Beijando-o no rosto, Fiona prometeu a si mesma ser pa ciente e rezou para que, qualquer que fosse o problema, ele pudesse ser solucionado sem derramamento de sangue.

Capítulo XVIII

Ewan calçou as botas enquanto olhava para Fiona ador mecida. Ela parecia exausta e ele sentiu culpa e satis fação ao mesmo tempo. Nas últimas três noites haviam se amado muito e ele conseguira manter certo controle a fim de respeitar a ingenuidade de sua esposa.

Se os gritos de Fiona eram de prazer, não restava dúvida de que ela estava se transformando em uma verdadeira amante. Ewan apenas gostaria que a razão dos seus esforços e do seu sucesso não fosse devido ao segredo que-ele queria esconder até que pudesse ter mais certeza dos sentimentos de Fiona.

Mas isso era errado, pensou enquanto saía do quarto. De uma certa maneira, estava tentando escravizá-la usando o desejo e a paixão que ela sentia por ele. Isto não apenas estava errado, mas também poderia ser inútil.

Pelo que pudera ver ao longo dos anos, mulheres não eram facilmente escravizadas pela paixão e pelo sexo. Homens, sim. Mulheres eram conduzidas pelo coração. Fazer amor com Fiona até deixá-la exausta não era caminho para atingir seu coração. Mas Ewan não sabia como fazê-la amá-lo.

Ele parou no alto da escada e considerou a hipótese de voltar ao quarto e perguntar a Fiona o que ela sentia por ele. Já considerara essa hipótese várias vezes, mas sempre de sistia. Sabia que sua esposa devia sentir alguma coisa por ele, pois a paixão que eles partilhavam era poderosa, mas nunca ouvira da sua boca palavras de afeição.

Meneando a cabeça diante de sua covardia, Ewan desceu rapidamente e foi até a sala. Ia comer e depois iria ver seu filho. Não podia continuar indo ao casebre todos os dias. As pessoas já começavam a olhar para ele com desconfiança. Ewan não era do tipo que guardava segredo e estava des pertando a curiosidade de muitas pessoas.

Uma hora mais tarde, não conseguindo encontrar Gregor, Ewan decidiu ir ao casebre sozinho. Não havia nenhum sinal dos Gray e ele tinha ido e vindo sem nenhum contratempo. Parecia que Helena tinha feito exatamente o que dissera: deixara a criança para ele. Mesmo assim, seguiu o ritual que estabelecera com Gregor, deixando o cavalo no mesmo lu gar de antes, e fazendo o resto do caminho a pé.

A cada passo dado Ewan pensava em um modo de revelar o segredo a Fiona. Seria melhor prepará-la para conhecer o garoto, mas cada vez que abria a boca para falar faltava-lhe coragem. E o tempo estava passando. O melhor seria falar de uma maneira simples e direta e torcer pelo melhor.

O velho Robbie atendeu a porta e Ewan entrou. Seu co ração doeu quando viu o garoto erguer os olhos da tigela de mingau de aveia e sorrir para ele. O brilho de esperança que viu nos olhos do filho o fez decidir que levaria o menino para casa neste mesmo dia.

— O senhor pensou em um nome para mim?—perguntou o garoto, quando Ewan sentou-se na frente dele.

Ewan meneou a cabeça quando Kate silenciosamente ofe receu-lhe um pouco de mingau, mas aceitou o refresco de sidra gelado que ela colocou na sua frente.

— Pensei em vários nomes, mas decidi esperar até che garmos em Scarglas. Penso que Fiona me ajudará.

— O senhor está certo de que ela gostará de mim?

— Sim, não haverá problemas. Ela é muito boa.

— O senhor já lhe contou a meu respeito?

— Ainda não. Por isso, não se surpreenda se ela estranhar a sua presença. Ela poderá ficar brava, mas será comigo e não com você. Lembre-se disso.

— Talvez fosse melhor o senhor contar a ela primeiro.

— Eu tentei, garoto. Não _é_ fácil e eu não sou muito bom com as palavras. Não é uma coisa simples para se dizer à esposa. Você entenderá quando ficar mais velho. — Ewan sorriu, quando ouviu o velho Robbie dar risada.

Naquele momento, Ewan ouviu um ruído que fez com que os pêlos da sua nuca eriçassem. Estava quase de pé quando a porta do casebre se abriu peio chute de alguém. Kate gritou e o velho Robbie a abraçou rapidamente levan do-a para um canto da sala. Ewan desembainhou a espada e pôs-se entre a porta e o filho.

Era realmente uma armadilha. Os Gray usaram seu filho como isca e esperaram com uma paciência que nunca antes haviam demonstrado. Haviam deixado o garoto, conquistaram a confiança de Ewan e esperaram pelo momento opor tuno. Ele baixara a guarda e agora estava sozinho para en frentar os Gray.

Um homem abriu caminho entre as pessoas que haviam ficado à porta e Ewan sentiu uma dor de estômago quando ouviu o filho chorar. Hugh, o líder dos Gray, era mais baixo do que Ewan, mas mais encorpado e musculoso. Seu rosto era bonito, olhos e cabelos castanhos e alguma coisa especial nos seus traços não combinava com o que ele realmente era. Entretanto, havia um brilho nos olhos dele que devia deixar uma pessoa alerta. No momento, Hugh sorria triunfalmente.

— Não pôde resistir ao garoto, não é mesmo? — ele per guntou com ironia.

— Ele é meu filho.

— Sim, qualquer imbecil pode ver que ele é um MacFingal.

— Estou curioso para saber por que o manteve ao seu lado por tanto tempo.

— Porque eu sabia que um dia o pequeno bastardo me seria útil. Acertei, não é?

O que mais deixava Ewan furioso era que, a não ser por um milagre, ele não teria condições de matar aquele homem.

— Sim, vou levá-lo comigo para Scarglas.

— Oh, não estrague minha diversão. Se der um passo em direção desta porta, eu o matarei rapidamente, e esse não é o meu plano. Agora, por que não guarda sua espada?

— E por que eu deveria fazer isso? — Ewan praguejou quando um dos homens de Hugh pôs a ponta da espada no pescoço de Kate.

— Você mataria essa pobre senhora que nada fez de errado?

— Sim, sem dúvida nenhuma.

Ewan sabia que não tinha escolha. Se continuasse discu tindo, Hugh mataria Kate e o velho Robbie. E poderia até voltar sua atenção para o garoto. Não havia garantia que não fizesse essas coisas, mas Ewan não podia ignorar que o seu sacrifício poderia manter os três vivos. Jogou a espada aos pés de Hugh, que sorriu e sinalizou para que dois dos seus homens agarrassem Ewan. Ao ser levado para fora, Ewan ficou aliviado porque Hugh pareceu esquecer da presença do garoto e do casal de velhos.

Até o momento em que os homens de Hugh viraram as costas e os deixaram sozinhos na casa Ewan esperou que houvesse algum modo de tirar vantagem da situação para poder fugir. Ao chegarem a uma clareira atrás do casebre, Ewan olhou para um poste alto que havia sido fincado. Ao lado desse poste, sorrindo docemente, estava Helena.

Sigimor observou Ewan sendo despido e amarrado ao pos te, os braços esticados e presos a um prego no alto do poste. Estivera observando o primo há três dias e tinha chegado à conclusão de que Ewan agia de modo estranho. Devido à fama dos seus primos, Sigimor chegara a pensar que Ewan tinha alguma amante. Isso seria um insulto a Fiona que ele , não poderia tolerar. Desse modo, seguira Ewan. Naquele mo mento, até preferiu que fosse realmente outra mulher.

Um ruído atrás dele o deixou tenso e ele apoiou a mão na espada. Então ouviu alguém xingando e reconheceu voz. Quando Gregor se aproximou dele, Sigimor o agarrou e o jogou no chão e esperou que o rapaz se recuperasse do susto e olhasse para ele.

— Por que fez isso? — Gregor perguntou.

— Para que você fizesse uma pausa. Precisamos elaborar um plano a fim de não enfrentarmos dez homens sozinhos.

Gregor praguejou e ficou de pé.

— Não posso deixar Ewan nas mãos desse miserável. —-Gregor empalideceu, ao ver o irmão amarrado no poste. — O homem vai machucá-lo.

— Sim — Sigimor concordou. — Mas não pode lutar contra esses homens sozinho. Mesmo que eu lhe empreste minhas habilidades, eles são muitos. Precisamos voltar a Scarglas para buscarmos reforços.

— Então, vamos.

— Um momento. Quero ver quem está fugindo da casa.

— Céus! São o velho Robbie, sua esposa e o menino.

— O. menino?

Gregor explicou rapidamente.

— Pensamos que pudesse se tratar de uma armadilha, mas os dias foram passando e nada aconteceu.

Sigimor meneou a cabeça.

— Eles esperavam que vocês adquirissem confiança. No primeiro e talvez até no segundo dias, provavelmente não havia ninguém mesmo. Pelo que ouço falar a respeito dos Gray, eles sempre foram espertos.

— Sim — concordou Gregor. — Nós deveríamos ter sus peitado de que eles ficariam espertos com o decorrer do tempo. Aquela mulher, Helena, está lá também. Ela é tão má quanto Hugh.

— Logo ela não mais oferecerá nenhum perigo, assim como ele. Vamos buscar reforços.

— Odeio ter que deixar Ewan sofrendo nas mãos deles.

— E preferível que ele sofra do que morra.

— Ele tem uma amante — gemeu Fiona.

Mab entregou um pedaço de pano quadrado para Fiona enxugar as lágrimas e voltou a fazer alguns saches de la vanda para perfumar a roupa de cama.

— Por que acha que Ewan tem uma amante?

Fiona olhou para a amiga e assoou o nariz. Havia uma distinta falta de simpatia na voz de Mab.

— Há três dias ele sai e ninguém sabe aonde ele vai.

— Bem, se ninguém sabe aonde ele vai, por que você acha que se trata de outra mulher?

— Que outra razão há para que ele saía sem escolta?

— Talvez para fugir da escolta?

— Possivelmente — Fiona concordou, meneando a ca beça. — Mas é mais do que isso. Não é apenas desejo de liberdade. Ele tem algum segredo.

Mab cruzou os braços sobre o peito e olhou para Fiona.

— Ele realmente age com estranheza e muitas pessoas já perceberam. Mas você ê a única que pensa se tratar de outra mulher.

— Geralmente esse é o motivo para que os homens saiam de casa furtivamente para algum lugar que ninguém sabe onde é. E fica horas fora.

— Não aqui em Scarglas. Os MacFingal não fazem se gredo da sua luxúria.

— A maioria deles não é casada.

— Fiona, eu realmente não acredito que Ewan esteja sen do infiel. Não entendo por que você pensa isso. Ele tem sido menos entusiasmado na cama ultimamente? — Mab ergueu as sobrancelhas e Fiona ruborizou. — Penso que não.

— Tenho certeza de que ele tem um segredo, Mab. Al guma coisa o está perturbando. E ele, bem, ele tem estado entusiasmado demais.

— Acho que, se ele tivesse estado com outra mulher du rante o dia, seu entusiasmo seria um pouco menor à noite. Até um MacFingal tem que descansar de vez em quando.

— Ele realmente me prometeu que seria fiel quando se casasse — Fiona sorriu.

— Então, ele não está visitando nenhuma mulher. Creio que você está sensível demais. É a gravidez. Às vezes acon tece isso.

Fiona suspirou. Talvez estivesse vendo problemas onde nada havia. O fato de estar desesperadamente apaixonada por Ewan e ainda não ter certeza dos sentimentos que ele nutria por ela a deixava ansiosa.

— Tentei falar com Gregor a esse respeito, mas ele sabe muito bem como se esquivar.

— Por que Gregor deveria saber alguma coisa se ninguém sabe?

— Por que ele sai com Ewan.

— Então, garota, Gregor vai com Ewan. Você acha que um homem levaria o irmão junto se fosse visitar uma amante?

— Acho mesmo que estou sendo tola, Fiona sussurroudepois de alguns momentos. Estou tão apaixonada por ele, e gostaria que ele também estivesse. Isso me põe teme rosa e insegura.

— Isso e o fato de estar carregando um bebe. Por que não fala a ele a respeito dos seus sentimentos?

— Orgulho, suponho. Penso em falar, mas tenho medo de não ser correspondida. Céus, eu ficaria arrasada... E se ele, por não me amar como eu o amo, ficar constrangido e começar a fugir de mim? Se bem que ele parece sempre estar longe. Oh, Deus, estou falando coisas sem sentido.

— Sim, está. Eu gostaria de ter algum conselho para dar a você, mas não tenho nenhum. Tudo que posso dizer é que Ewan _é_ um bom homem e que você deve ser paciente. Ele é fiel, está apaixonado, protegerá você e lhe dará filhos. Acho que são coisas muito importantes. Além da paixão que vocês sentem um pelo outro.

— Eu sei disso, Fiona sorriu debilmente. É que eu percebo que ele está perturbado com alguma coisa, depois ele desaparece durante algumas horas todos os dias e eu fico imaginando que ele esteja se encontrando com alguma em pregada de seios grandes. Mab riu e meneou a cabeça.

— Confie nele, Fiona. Apenas confie e o ame, e tudo dará certo.

Quando Mab deixou o herbário e voltou para casa, Fiona prometeu a si mesma que repetiria a frase de Mab diversas vezes por dia. Gillyanne tampouco conquistara o coração de Connor rapidamente. Ela suspeitava que seu irmão pusera seu coração nas mãos da esposa muito antes de ter admitido seu amor. Se não tivesse se deparado com a possibilidade real de perdê-la, Connor manteria silêncio por mais tempo.

E Ewan era igual a Connor em muitas maneiras, pensou ela.

Ewan era manso interiormente, mas escondia isso de to dos. Fazia parte do seu papel de líder do clã. Provavelmente, nunca seria homem de dizer palavras doces e de mostrar sua afeição abertamente, e ela teria que se acostumar com isso. Mas gostaria muito que, ao menos uma só vez, ele lhe con fessasse seu amor.

Fiona suspirava de prazer diante da imagem de um Ewan romântico lhe dizendo palavras de amor quando um grito se fez ouvir de uma das torres da muralha. Ela arregalou os olhos ao ver Sigimor e Gregor cavalgando velozmente e um garotinho montado junto com Gregor. Então, reconheceu um terceiro cavalo e seu coração quase parou.

Assim que Gregor desmontou, ela correu até ele.

— Ewan? Onde está Ewan?

— Ele está vivo, não tenha medo. — Sigimor apertou-lhe um dos braços.

— Então por que vocês trouxeram o cavalo dele?

— Porque ele caiu em uma armadilha armada pelos Gray — explicou Gregor. — Viemos buscar nossos homens.

— Expliquem isso — Fiona exigiu, olhando para o cunha do e para Sigimor.

À medida que ouvia as explicações, Fiona arregalava os olhos. Ali estava o problema que ela pressentira todos esses dias. Helena, seu primeiro amor, havia voltado à vida dele.

Tinha um filho dele, nunca lhe dissera e agora jogava o garoto no seu colo. E tinha sido uma armadilha armada por Hugh e Helena, duas pessoas que odiavam Ewan. As mes mas pessoas que já o haviam capturado, torturado e quase o haviam emasculado.

Fiona sentiu o medo lhe gelar os ossos.

— Conseguimos ajudar o casal de velhos e o menino — Sigimor disse, acrescentando em um sussurro: — O pobre zinho não tem nome. Chamavam-no de Garotinho. Seu ma rido explicará tudo mais tarde.

— Se ele sobreviver — murmurou Fiona.

— Oh, ele sobreviverá.

Havia tanta certeza na voz de Sigimor que Fiona acredi tou. Devagar, virou-se para olhar o menino. Magoava saber que Ewan não lhe contara, mas pôs esse pensamento de lado. O menino parecia aterrorizado e precisava de conforto. Fio na suspeitava que precisava também se sentir bem-vindo.

— Você se parece com seu pai — ela disse, suavemente, tocando os cabelos do garoto. — Seus olhos, seus cabelos.

— Ele ia me trazer para cá hoje — o menino murmurou, limpando as lágrimas com a mão suja.

— Estou contente por você estar aqui. Ele deveria tê-lo trazido no primeiro dia, mas eu ralharei com seu pai quando ele voltar.

— Hugh e minha mãe vão machucá-lo. Eles sempre ma chucam as pessoas.

-— Eu curarei os machucados dele. Sou Fiona, sua esposa.

— Ele me disse que você é boa e que ia ser gentil comigo. Mas não precisa, se não quiser.

— Oh, mas eu quero. Quem não gostaria de um menino bonito como você?

— Minha mãe. E Hugh. Porque sou um MacFingal.

— Sim, você é — afirmou Gregor ao se aproximar, jun tamente com seu pai. —- Garoto, esse é seu avô e ele vai mostrar-lhe seu novo lar.

O menino deu a mão para o avô com cautela e então olhou para Sigimor.

— Você vai trazer meu pai de volta?

— Sim, garoto — respondeu Sigimor.

— E minha mãe?

— Temo que nunca mais irá vê-la.

O menino meneou a cabeça e se afastou com o avô. Fiona suspeitou que aquele pobre garoto precisaria de muito cari nho. Seu olhar, sua voz e o fato de não ter um nome eram provas de que devia ter sofrido muito em seu pouco tempo de vida, pelo fato de ser filho de Ewan.

Fiona ficou parada, observando Gregor e Sigimor juntan do os homens e os cavalos para partirem no resgate de Ewan. Os planos pareciam bons, eles estavam confiantes no suces so e isso a confortou e a encheu de coragem. Via apenas um pequeno problema. Havia um espaço que ela tinha que atra vessar para chegar a Ewan e seus tormentos.

— Vocês vão precisar de alguma coisa para distrair a atenção deles quando chegarem perto dos homens de Hugh — Fiona afirmou.

— Espero que você não queira sugerir o que eu estou pensando — Sigimor olhou para ela, o cenho franzido.

— Acho que suas esperanças são vãs.

— Ewan não ficaria feliz se a usássemos e puséssemos sua vida em risco apenas para salvá-lo — afirmou Gregor.

— Um dos homens fará alguma coisa.

— Os Gray reconhecerão seus homens. A única alterna tiva sou eu. Eles não me conhecem.

— Alguns deles a viram no dia em que Simon foi ferido.

— Eles viram uma pessoa vestida de homem, toda em poeirada e isso, durante a luta,

— E o que os impedirá de matá-la?

— Simples curiosidade. Talvez luxúria. Isso não importa. Mesmo que eles me reconheçam, não me matarão, pois po derão me usar para atormentar Ewan. Vocês não levarão muito tempo para chegar até eles, levarão?

— Acho que o que Fiona diz tem sentido, Gregor — Sigimor declarou. — Ela poderá nos dar os minutos de que precisamos para atravessar a clareira e executarmos nosso plano. Eles estão esperando por um MacFinga], e uma mu lher certamente os deixará surpresos. Acho que a maioria dos homens olhará para Fiona e mesmo os mais conscientes poderão levar alguns minutos para pensarem que ela poderia ser uma ameaça.

— E esses minutos serão suficientes para nós apontarmos nossas espadas para eles.

— Ewan irá me comer vivo — Gregor disse, antes de expor seu plano para Fiona.

Capítulo XIX

Isto não vai ser agradável, pensou Ewan ao ver uma sor ridente Helena segurar um chicote nas mãos delicadas co mo se o acariciasse. Entendia agora porque ela amava Hugh. Os dois eram feitos da mesma massa. O que Ewan não en tendia e nunca conseguira entender era o motivo de ela sentir tanto ódio por ele. Ser o líder das terras que Hugh cobiçava não lhe parecia motivo suficiente.

— Você devia ter dado um nome ao menino — Ewan disse a Helena, e quase sorriu ao ver como suas palavras a tinham deixado admirada.

— Nunca pensei que o pequeno bastardo fosse sobreviver, ela declarou, dando de ombros. Mas, céus, que menino teimoso! Não pude me livrar dele enquanto ele estava dentro do meu útero e depois que ele me torturou com seu nasci mento, pareceu ficar cada vez mais forte. Certa vez pensei que uma febre fosse levá-lo, mas a imbecil da irmã de Hugh o alimentou até que ele recuperasse asaúde.

— Nós, os MacFingal, somos duros na queda.

— Isso é muito bom, pois quero que você demore a morrer.

Era estranho ouvir esse tipo de palavras de uma boca tão tentadora. Ewan constatou que Helena continuava bela, mas essa beleza não o emocionava mais. Podia ver a podridão sob aquela pele clara e lisa. Era tanta maldade que Ewan não podia entender como ela continuava tão bela.

Agora Ewan conhecia a beleza verdadeira. Fiona tinha cicatrizes e não era tão sensual quanto Helena, mas era muito mais bonita do que Helena jamais poderia ser. Fiona tinha a suavidade, a delicadeza e a generosidade de espírito que faltava em Helena. Ewan ficou um pouco constrangido por ter se deixado iludir por uma mulher daquele tipo.

— Tenho apenas uma pergunta a fazer antes que _você_ comece a agir — ele murmurou.

— E o que é? — Hugh perguntou, quando viu que Ewan nada dizia.

— Confesso que estou curioso em saber por que você eHelena têm tanto ódio de mim. Exceto pelas terras que vocês erroneamente acham que lhes foram roubadas, Hugh, não me lembro de nenhum pecado que eu tenha cometido contra vocês dois.

— Scarglas deveria ser minha! — Hugh gritou. — O lou co do seu pai caiu nas graças do primo dele e a roubou de mim. Eu é que devia tê-la herdado, não você. Eu é que de-veria ser o líder de Scarglas, não você. A partir do momento em que você nasceu, o filho daquele tolo Fingai com a filha do velho líder, nós perdemos a chance de ficar com as terras. Você era o neto mais velho e não importava o que fizessemos, era o herdeiro verdadeiro aos olhos do rei, da igreja e da lei. Você não devia ter nascido.

— Mas você não precisa daquelas terras. É o líder das suas terras.

— Miserável, seus argumentos de nada adiantarão. Com aquelas terras acrescentadas às minhas, eu seria um líder muito poderoso. Hugh olhou na direção de Scarglas. Aquela casa é muito melhor, também. Valeria mais nas mãos de um homem como eu. Eu poderia ser um homem rico e respeitado se tivesse aquela casa.

Isso tudo ainda não fazia muito sentido para Ewan. Hugh parecia pensar que ele tinha se tornado herdeiro de Scarglas por pura malícia e que tinha roubado dele algum futuro glo rioso que só existia na cabeça dele, pelo menos em parte. Ewan ainda sentia que devia haver mais motivos, que só faziam sentido na mente doentia de Hugh. Em algum ponto da vida, Hugh decidira que a perda de Scarglas era a razão de tudo o que dera errado para ele e, uma vez que Ewan era o herdeiro, ele tinha que sofrer. O fato de Ewan ter dado um filho a Helena e ele não, tinha indubitavelmente reforçado aquela estranha noção de vingança.

— E você, Helena? — Ewan perguntou.

— Você matou minha família minha mãe e minha irmã.

— Não, eu não as matei.

— Talvez não por suas próprias mãos, mas seu clã foi o responsável. Elas foram sacrificadas em uma das suas in vestidas. Meu pai encontrou os corpos e se enforcou. Perdi todos por causa dos MacFingal. Ela sorriu malevolamente para Hugh. Fiquei perdida e sozinha até encontrar Hugh.

— Meus homens não matam mulheres.

— Vocês, MacFingal, entraram nas nossas terras. Seus homens foram vistos perto da minha casa. Você me insulta com suas negativas. Quem mais poderia ter feito aquilo?

Seu pai, Ewan pensou, mas nada disse, apenas olhou para ela. Seu instinto lhe dizia que uma parte de Helena sabia disso, mas em vez de enfrentar a terrível verdade preferia culpar seu clã e ele. Tinha sido sua má sorte esíar por perto naquele dia terrível.

A situação era até engraçada. Não fizera nada aquela gen te. Seria torturado e assassinado por coisas que nunca havia feito, por crimes que nunca havia cometido. Ele era o de monio para eles, aquele que o haviam escolhido para culpar pelos seus próprios erros, dores e perdas. Durante anos ten tara discutir com pessoas que não tinham raciocínio normal.

— Chega de conversa, clamou Hugh, dando um passo em direção de Ewan, com o punhal na mão. Isto _é_ perda de tempo.

— Matar-me não lhe dará Scarglas, disse Ewan.

— Éverdade, mas me fará muito feliz,

— Você disse que começaria, Hugh declarou Helena, um leve lamento na voz. Por isso eu trouxe meu chicote. Se você começar a cortá-lo, ele ficará ensanguentado e eu poderei torturá-lo por ter ousado me tocar.

— Você _é_ que me tocou, Ewan murmurou. Eu não revelei meus segredos e você se enfiou na minha cama, e tentou me seduzir para que eu os contasse. Pode parar de agir como se fosse uma mulher virtuosa, abusada por um MacFingal. Não foi bem assim.

E, naquele momento, ela não era mais uma mulher bonita, pois seus traços estavam deformados pelo ódio e pela fúria. Agora era possível ver o que Helena tinha dentro do coração. provavelmente não fora inteligente afirmar o que ele acabara de dizer, mas Ewan não queria ser chamado de vilão por aquela mulher.

— Deixe-me fazê-lo pagar por isso, Hugh — ela sibilou. Deixe-me fazê-lo sangrar.

-— Eu a interromperei se você for longe demais, meu amor —Hugh afirmou, dando um passo para trás. Eu a deixarei se vingar, mas eu também quero torturá-lo. Vire-o de costas ele ordenou a seus homens.

E esse será o começo, pensou Ewan, enquanto era virado para que Helena lhe açoitasse as costas. E ele rezou para ter força suficiente e não demonstrar sua dor. Quanto mais pu desse aguentar, mais chance teria de ser resgatado. Alguém poderia notar sua falta, notar que ele saíra sozinho. Gregor sabia o lugar onde ele deveria estar, coisa que os Gray não tinham conhecimento.

Quando Helena começou a açoitá-lo, Ewan cerrou os den tes e começou a rezar para que alguém chegasse.

— Eu quero que vocês matem os dois Fiona disse, ao ver seu marido nu e sangrando, e lutando para encarar Hugh quando os homens o viraram para que encarasse seu algoz de cima daquele estranho patíbulo.

— É o que pretendemos fazer declarou Gregor.

— Poderemos fazer isso devagar — murmurou Sigimor, olhando de perto para Fiona. Dê-lhes uma amostra da que estão fazendo com seu marido.

— Ah, não me tente, Sigimor Fiona sussurrou, e res pirou fundo. Mas não, mesmo que eles mereçam, não agiremos da mesma maneira.

— Como quiser. Pronta?

Fiona ajustou o corpete e despenteou os cabelos com os dedos.

— Sim, estou pronta. Como pareço?

— Deliciosa.

— Não dá para ver nenhum dos meus punhais?

— Nenhum.

— Então estou pronta.

— Tenha muito cuidado, Fiona disse Gregor. Se eles a forem agarrar e feri-la, corra. Eu já a vi correr e seí que você tem capacidade de vencê-los, pelo menos até que desviemos a atenção dele em nossa direção.

— De acordo.

Fiona pegou sua cesta e caminhou em direção dos Gray, satisfeita com o ódio que incendiava seu sangue, pois dimi nuía seu medo. Embora todos houvessem achado seu plano bom, sempre havia a possibilidade de alguma coisa dar er rado. Nenhum deles sabia com certeza o que os Gray haviam ouvido falar dela. Se soubessem demais, ela poderia ser re conhecida e isso a poria em terrível perigo.

— Tio Robbie! Fiona gritou, enquanto se aproximava do casebre. Oh! Trouxe bolos. Ela parou e olhou para os Gray como se tivesse acabado de vê-los. Oh, céus, eu nião sabia que tio Robbie tinha convidados. Eu teria trazido mais bolos.

Ewan piscou. Não era possível. O que Fiona fazia ali? A dor que sentia devia estar fazendo com que ele delirasse.

Então olhou para Hugh e seus homens, para suas expres sões de cobiça e percebeu que era realmente sua mulher que estava ali. Sua mulher, parecendo docemente confusa, os cabelos soltos, o corpo esguio e o corpete tão baixo a ponto de quase ser possível ver os bicos dos seus seios. Se ela respirasse fundo, seus seios saltariam fora do corpete na frente de todos. Quando estivesse livre, iria querer saber quem a deixara sair daquele jeito e o mataria aos poucos.

Então, Fiona olhou para ele e, por um breve momento, ele viu ódio nos olhos dela. Mas foi apenas um vislumbre antes de ela parecer apenas curiosa e sem dar sinal de tê-lo reconhecido. De fato, considerando-se que ela olhava para um homem ensanguentado, a expressão de Fiona era doce e calma demais, como se ela não tivesse sentimentos. Ewan se pôs a pensar quantas facas sua esposa teria escondido no corpo.

— Quem diabos é você? Hugh perguntou, irado.

O modo como Hugh olhava para os seios de Fiona fez com que Ewan desejasse que alguém o matasse imediata mente. Depois de olhar rapidamente para as expressões dos homens de Hugh, Ewan teve vontade de mandar Fiona de volta para casa. Então ele viu o rosto de Helena. A mulher olhava de Hugh para Fiona várias vezes. A expressão dela e o modo como apertava o chicote ensanguentado com as mãos fizeram com que Ewan sentisse que ela devia ser ob servada mais de perto.

Ewan manteve os olhos fixos em Helena enquanto Fiona representava seu papel. Pelo menos isso o manteria ocupado para não olhar para seus homens, que ele esperava estives sem se aproximando. Fiona era impetuosa, mas não tentaria resgatá-lo sozinha. Era uma mulher inteligente e acostuma da a lutar.

Ewan lutava para não ceder à dor, para continuar a ob servar os Gray ao menor sinal de ameaça a Fiona se algum dos homens a reconhecesse.

— Sou sobrinha do velho Robbie Fiona respondeu, sorrindo para Hugh. Eu às vezes venho vê-lo e também a sua mulher.

— O velho não tem parentes interveio Helena.

— Bem, não sou parente de sangue, mas ele me considera da família.

— Isto está errado, Hugh Helena declarou, aproximan do-se do marido, que mantinha o olhar fixo em Fiona. Mande essa mulher embora ou acabe com ela.

— Oh, que falta de gentileza Fiona falou firme. Ewan observou os olhares de todos os homens seguindo sua mão quando ela pressionou os seios. Se o resgate não chegasse logo, eles se atirariam sobre ela como lobos. Ou uma ciumenta Helena a atacaria. Ewan quase sorriu. Helena estaria cometendo o erro mais grave de sua vida, um erro que a levaria à morte.

— Mas eu a perdoo continuou Fiona, pois suspeito que essas manchas sejam muito desconfortáveis e a deixem de mau humor.

— Manchas?! Não tenho nenhuma mancha. Helena passou a mão pelo rosto.

— Oh, desculpe. Devo ter visto alguma sombra. Errei.

— Fiona olhou para Ewan. Vocês deveriam vestir esse pobre homem. Não _é_ certo mulheres ficarem expostas a esse tipo de demonstração. Pode ferir nossa sensibilidade.

— Você é uma idiota vociferou Helena.

— Cale a boca. Helena disse Hugh. E você, moça ele se voltou à Fiona, o que faz aqui?

— Eu espero — ela respondeu.

— Espera o quê?

— Espero que você morra.

Hugh ficou surpreso pela mudança do tom de voz de Fio na. Ewan achou que nunca ouvira uma voz de mulher tão dura, tão fria e tão ameaçadora. Fiona se aproximava lenta mente dele e, pelo canto do olho, Ewan viu alguém de cabelo vermelho se aproximando, e quase sorriu. Tudo que tinha de fazer agora era observar sua pequena esposa e rezar para que ela não fosse ferida na batalha que estava na iminência de começar.

— Você é louca. Certamente não pensa que uma moça como você possa me causar algum mal.

— Eu penso que posso, mas deixarei esse serviço para outros.

— Para outros? Para quem?

— Para mim, disse Sigimor, que sorriu quando Hugh se virou para olhar para ele.

Fiona ficou perto de Ewan quando a batalha começou. Pôs a cesta no chão e se armou com um punhal em cada mão. Queria soltar Ewan, mas ele estava colocado alto de mais para ela, e, além disso, não podia afastar os olhos dos Gray, não podia se distrair.

— Vou bater em você quando estiver livre e curado dos meus ferimento, Ewan ameaçou.

— Você pode até tentar, Fiona respondeu. Será uma batalha rápida.

— Muito rápida, Naquele momento, Ewan viu Helena olhando para Fiona como se apenas naquele momento tives se percebido que se tratava de uma armadilha preparada para eles. Fique atenta, garota.

Fiona ficou tensa ao ver Helena se aproximar. Era óbvio que a mulher estivera no meio da batalha. Fiona lembrou-se de ter ouvido seu chicote estalar algumas vezes Como Helena não portava mais o chicote, Fiona deduziu que um dos homens de Ewan o tinha arrebatado e ficou chateada por ela não ter sido morta no processo. Mas Helena portava agora um grande e afiado punhal.

— Você é mulher que se casou com ele, não é? Helena perguntou a Fiona.

— Sim, tive essa honra.

— Honra? Por se casar com ele? Suponho que não tenha conseguido coisa melhor depois que foí marcada por essas cicatrizes.

— E eu suponho que você não tem cérebro.

— Vou matar você e depois cortar seu corpo em pedacinhos. Você deveria ter fugido, sua tola, porque fui eu quem marcou Ewan com a maioria das cicatrizes que ele possui.

— Sei disso, mas serei misericordiosa e não a farei sofrer quando a estiver matando.

Ewan praguejou ao ver Helena investir contra Fiona. Um instante depois ele se acalmou e observou sua esposa com admiração.

Era fácil perceber sua habilidade e sua graça ao lutar. Levou vários minutos para Helena perceber que Fiona es tava brincando com ela, que aquela pequena mulher já po deria tê-la matado se quisesse. Por um breve momento o medo tomou conta dela, que fixou os olhos em Fiona.

— Eu levarei você comigo, Helena sibilou, consciente de que perderia a luta.

— Não, não levará. Você irá sozinha.

Um momento depois Helena jazia no chão e Fiona cal mamente limpava a lâmina do punhal nas saias da mulher morta. Estava se levantando para olhar Ewan quando o último dos Gray caía. Ewan sentiu uma ponta de decepção por não ter visto Hugh morrer.

— Sigimor o fez suar, Fiona afirmou.

— Você lê meus pensamentos, não lê?

— Depois do que ele fez você sofrer, não é um grande dom saber o que você estava pensando.

Gregor e Sigimor desamarraram Ewan. Ele caiu ajoelha do, as pernas fracas demais para sustentá-lo e não se fez de rogado ao apoiar a cabeça no colo de Fiona. Ele fechou os olhos e respirou profundamente, inalando o cheiro de sua esposa que começara a limpar seus ferimentos. Ao redor deles podia-se ouvir os sons de seus homens removendo os corpos dos Gray.

— Oh, Ewan... — sussurrou Fiona, enquanto com deli cadeza lavava as feridas das costas do marido. — Gostaria de poder matá-los novamente. Suas pobres costas.

— Ficarei bom. Helena não tinha a força de um homem, não me fez tanto mal.

— Não estou triste por tê-la matado.

— Ótimo. Não deve estar. Ah, garota, você se arriscou muito para me salvar.

— Não tive escolha.

Ele queria perguntar o que ela estava querendo dizer, mas Gregor chegou com um cobertor e uma calça para vesti-lo. Fiona o ajudou a sentar-se e Gregor, com cuidado, vestiu o irmão rapidamente.

Ewan teria que esperar para perguntar a Fiona o signifi cado daquelas palavras. A emoção da sua voz poderia não ser natural para uma mulher depois da batalha que enfren tara. Ou poderia significar que ela se importava muito com ele. Mais tarde, quando sua mente estivesse mais ciara, ele pensaria nisso com cuidado.

— Você pode montar? — Gregor perguntou ao irmão.

— Só amarrado ou se alguém me segurar. Como soube o que estava acontecendo?

— Percebi que você saíra sem mim e encontrei Sigimor aqui. Ele tinha seguido você, embora não tenha dito o motivo , Gregor explicou, franzindo o cenho para Sigimor. Por que você veio aqui?

— Achei que Ewan estava agindo de maneira estranha, respondeu Sigimor. Pensei que ele tivesse arranjado uma amante e decidi descobrir para pôr algum juízo na ca beça dele.

Fiona riu, tanto pelas palavras de Sigimor como pelo alí vio de não ser a única pessoa que achara que Ewan saía furtivamente para se encontrar com outra mulher.

— Ewan necessitará ser amarrado para se firmar sobre o cavalo e temos que tomar cuidado com suas costas.

— Eu farei isso. Ele poderá sentar-se atrás de mim, pôr seus braços ao redor da minha cintura e nós amarraremos seus pulsos juntos para que ele não caia, se desmaiar.

— Eu nunca desmaiei — resmungou Ewan, e Sigimor apenas esboçou um sorriso.

Sigimor estremeceu quando ajudou Ewan a ficar de pé e deu uma olhada nas costas dele.

— Aquela mulher amava seu chicote. O que você fez para ela o odiar tanto?

— Ela me culpa pela morte de sua mãe e de sua irmã, respondeu Ewan, apoiando-se em Sigimor quando os dois caminhavam até a clareira, onde havia deixado os cavalos. Pelo que ela me contou, acredito que foi seu pai que matou as duas mulheres e depois se suicidou. Pude perceber que Helena tinha essa suspeita, mas os MacFingal haviam inva dido as terras dos Gray naquele dia e ela decidiu culpar-nos.

— E Hugh queria Scarglas.

— Sim, mas ele também tinha a mente confusa e eu me tomei o demónio que ele tinha de matar. Vendo que Fiona vinha atrás deles conversando com Simon, Ewan perguntou ao primo: E quanto às pessoas do casebre? Hugh se es queceu delas?

— Você se refere ao casal de velhos e ao seu filho?

— É claro que sim. Fiona viu o garoto?

— Sim, ele e o casal estão em Scarglas. Você devia tê-la avisado.

— Faz apenas três dias que eu soube da existência dele. Eu estava tentando pensar na melhor maneira para contar a ela.

— Bem, enquanto você estiver se recuperando terá tempo de pensar no melhor modo para controlar o temperamento de sua esposa.

— Ela ficou brava?

Sigimor sorriu, mas não disse a Ewan que essa pergunta era estúpida demais.

— É claro que ficou. E duro para uma mulher aceitar o filho bastardo do marido. Mas ela não está brava por você ter um filho bastardo. O irmão dela, Diarmot, tem cinco. E Fiona tem o bom senso de entender que você nem sabia da existência desse filho. Ela ficou brava por você não ter con tado a ela.

— Terei que tentar convencê-la, e sei que não será fácil — Ewan suspirou, e Sigimor apenas riu.

Quando foi colocado no cavalo e seus pulsos amarrados ao redor da cintura de Sigimor, Ewan soube que logo iria passar por mentiroso e desmaiaria. Olhou para Fiona quan do ela parou ao lado dele e apertou a coxa dele com a mão trêmula. Ewan ficou emocionado com a expressão que viu no olhar de sua esposa. Havia muito mais do que apenas a preocupação de uma esposa obediente.

— Ficarei bem, Fiona — ele disse. — Monte no seu ca valo e vamos embora. E suba seu corpete. Dá para ver os bicos dos seus seios.

Ele quase riu quando a viu ruborizar, puxar o corpete e olhar para ele antes de pôr o cavalo em movimento. Teria sido melhor ter ficado quieto ou ter arrancado algumas pa lavras doces dela, mas Ewan sabia que esse não era o mo mento indicado.

Confortou-se com a ideia de que ela se preocupava com ele. Vira isso nos seus olhos lacrimejantes. Mais tarde, quan do estivesse curado, tentaria encontrar um modo de fazê-la dizer aquelas palavras. O olhar de Fiona lhe dera esperança, mas Ewan necessitava dessas palavras. Foi seu último pen samento claro, pois Sigimor fez o cavalo andar e Ewan de pois de um minuto de dor mergulhou na escuridão.

Capítulo XX

— Olá papai.

Ewan abriu os olhos e olhou para o garotinho, parado ao lado de sua cama. Logo em seguida, tomou cons ciência de que suas costas não eram mais a massa inflamável de agonia que fora antes. A memória de como fora parar naquela cama e de quem havia tratado de seus ferimentos era muito vaga. O instinto lhe dizia que ele devia estar preso ao leito há mais de algumas horas, desde o momento em que desmaiara durante a viagem de volta a Scarglas.

— Olá, meu filho — Ewan respondeu, a garganta seca como se tivesse comido areia.

— Meu nome não é mais Garotinho. Tenho um nome, agora.

Havia tanto orgulho e alegria na afirmação que Ewan teve de sorrir.

— E qual é o seu nome?

— Ciaran MacFingal ou Ciaran Cameron. Sigimor e o vovô ainda estão discutindo.

— Qualquer um dos dois é um bom nome. Quem o deu?

— Minha nova mae. Ela até pediu ao padre para batizar-me. Queríamos que o senhor estivesse presente, mas ainda está doente.

— Estou doente?

— Sim, há muitos dias — Ciaran confirmou. — Mamãe e Mab o fizeram tomar remédios e puseram esterco nas suas costas.

— Foi muita gentileza delas. Humm, Ciaran, você acha que pode me dar alguma coisa para beber?

— Posso tentar.

Ewan olhou para sua esposa que se aproximava da cama com uma caneca. Ela sentou-se na beirada da cama e parecia calma, talvez calma demais. E não havia sentimento no seu toque quando ela passou o braço para que ele apoiasse a cabeça e pudesse beber o chá de sidra gelado que ela lhe oferecia. Não havia dúvida de que Fiona estava brava.

— Há quanto tempo estou nesta cama? — Ewan pergun tou, depois de terminar a bebida.

— Três dias — Fiona o informou, levantando-se da cama para ficar ao lado de Ciaran. — Pensei em esperar para que você pudesse ajudar a escolher um nome para seu filho e fazer com que fosse batizado, mas não pude aguentar mais do que um dia o fato de ele não ter um nome. Então fizemos uma reunião, regida por seu pai e quando você estiver bem daremos uma festa para festejar e apresentar oficialmente Ciaran aos seus tios e primos. E o nome dele entrará para o Livro.

— Ah, o Livro, — Ewan sorriu para o filho. — Isso é muito importante — ele murmurou, pensando no livro onde seu pai registrava todos os filhos, a data dos nascimentos, batizados, nome das mães e todas as informações que pu desse ter. Também registrará as filhas, mas eram apenas três no meio da multidão de garotos. Estou muito feliz por você já estar instalado, Ciaran. Mas não precisa esperar a cerimónia para conhecer todos.

— Não, mas eu preciso encontrá-los um por vez, o menino afirmou, com muita seriedade. São muitos e eu não posso esquecer dos nomes. É muito importante saber o nome das pessoas.

— Certamente que é — Ewan sentiu que precisava ali viar-se. — Algum dos meus irmãos está por aí? — ele per guntou. — Preciso da assistência de um deles.

— Sim, vou chamar um deles — confirmou Ciaran, cor rendo até a porta e abrindo-a. — Precisamos de um irmão aqui. Meu pai precisa urinar!

— Oh, meu Deus — resmungou Ewan, sem saber se fi cava sério ou se ria como Fiona, embora ela tentasse disfar çar. Acho que ele já está bem à vontade aqui.

— Oh, está mesmo — Fiona confirmou, um tanto cho cada. Ah, um dos seus irmãos vem chegando. Vou pro videnciar alguma coisa para você comer.

— Nada de sopa de aveia Ewan falou, pegando a mão de Ciaran.

Ewan ficou olhando para o filho enquanto Gregor o aju dava a voltar para a cama. Estava feliz por não se sentir tão fraco. Logo não precisaria mais de assistência desse tipo. Ao sentar-se na beirada da cama, Ewan sentiu muita curiosidade para saber o que tinha acontecido que o deixara in consciente durante três dias.

— Você teve febre — Gregor contou, ao ajudar o irmão a sentar-se em uma cadeira ao lado da cama. — Para evitar que as feridas das costas se agravassem, nós o amarramos à cama por dois dias. Fiona arrumou cordas bem macias.

Apesar dos esforços, Ewan não conseguiu deixar de corar, mas ignorou o olhar interrogativo de Gregor.

— Foi muita gentileza dela. E o terceiro dia?

— Você dormiu, graças às poções que Fiona e Mab o fizeram ingerir para que dormisse profundamente e se man tivesse quieto. Você acordou uma vez na noite anterior, mas não disse nada coerente. Não está seriamente doente, mas precisava ficar deitado de bruços ou de lado para que as feridas das suas costas começassem a cicatrizar. Gregor olhou para as costas do irmão. Estão com bom aspecto. Acho que não precisará ficar deitado de bruços ou de lado por muito mais tempo. Os cortes não são profundos, embora Fiona tenha dito que vão ficar algumas cicatrizes.

— Pude perceber que meu filho já está ambientado, Ewan disse, sorrindo ao lembrar-se de como o menino se pusera à porta para chamar alguém para auxiliá-lo.

— Sim, está. Fiona e nosso pai não puderam esperar que você acordasse para ajudar na escolha do nome. Por uma vez ao menos, os dois não discutiram, ambos achando que o garoto não podia ficar nem mais um dia sem nome.

— Ele parece contente com a escolha.

— Sim, e se apresenta a todos que encontra. E, se o cha mamos de Garoto ou Garotinho, ele rapidamente nos corrige. Acho que vai demorar até ele adotar o nome de maneira informal. Só por esse crime a mãe dele merecia morrer.

— É verdade, mas eu gostaria que não tivesse sido Fiona a matá-la. Ela tem sujado as mãos de sangue desde que veio para cá.

— Nas duas vezes era matar ou ser morta. Não percebi nenhum sinal de que ela esteja perturbada por ter tido de matar Helena. Na verdade, nem teve que correr para vomitar.

— É verdade, não teve.

— Ela quis aquela mulher morta desde o momento em que viu você pendurado naquele poste. Acho também que ela gostaria de matar Helena por mais de uma vez pelo que ela fez ao seu filho.

— Nosso filho, Ewan sussurrou, subitamente conscien te das palavras ditas por Fiona.

— Ele a chama de mãe.

— Sim, você não precisa se preocupar se ela vai ou não aceitar o garoto. Mesmo na primeira vez que o viu, Fiona rapidamente escondeu sua surpresa e foi muito gentil com ele, além de dar-lhe as boas-vindas. Papai também é bom com o menino. E, olhando nosso pai junto de Ciaran, vejo que, apesar de tudo, ele tem sido um bom pai para nós.

— Você tinha dúvidas sobre isso?

— Nunca pensei muito a respeito, pois sempre achei pa pai estranho. Ainda é, embora esteja mais calmo e, bem... Mais feliz.

Ewan concordou e olhou em direção da porta, o estômago dando sinais de fome.

— Você acha que vão me trazer mingau de aveia?

— Apenas se Fiona achar que essa seria uma forma de se vingar de você. É bom que arrume uma boa explicação por não ter lhe contado a verdade sobre o garoto. Ela ainda não decidiu se foi apenas um estúpido orgulho masculino, como ela diz, ou se você a insultou com a dúvida de que ela ficaria brava por você trazer o garoto para cá.

— Um estúpido orgulho masculino... — Ewan murmurou.

— Sim — Gregor sorriu. — Parece que a irmã de Sigimor diz isso e Fiona pegou esse mau hábito de Usa. Ela disse também que Gilly freqüentemente resmunga a mesma coisa. Parece que não apenas Usa éuma mulher inteligente.

— Fiona discute com Sigimor? — Ewan sorriu, ao ima ginar a cena da pequena Fiona discutindo com o parente grandalhão.

— Sim, e nosso pai acha muito engraçado. Ele e Sigimor dão boas risadas. A aliança que você queria está firme, Ewan. Papai aceitou os Cameron, que amaldiçoou durante tanto tempo.

— Isto é bom, mas por que os Cameron ainda estão aqui?

— Sigimor diz que, depois de tantos anos tendo nossos portões fechados na cara deles, ele está determinado a co nhecer todos nós. Diz que não são apenas os MacFingal que ganharam com a aliança. Ele não está brigando com todos os seus vizinhos, mas tampouco os tem como aliados. Sigi mor e papai podem discutir, mas é porque gostam. Se todos os casos que Sigimor conta são verdade, aquele clã é tão esquisito quanto o nosso. Gregor olhou para a porta por onde Fiona entrava carregando uma bandeja. Ah, fique feliz, irmão. Parece que não é mingau, Gregor murmurou.

Gregor ajudou a cunhada com a bandeja e saiu do quarto.

Ela sentou-se na cadeira perto da cama e ficou esperando para se certificar se Ewan ia necessitar de sua ajuda. Agra dou-a o fato de ele não parecer muito fraco. Apesar das afirmações de Mab de que nem a febre e nem as feridas eram muito sérias, ela estivera muito preocupada. Agora, podia apenas pensar em ficar brava com ele.

Logo que Ewan acabou de comer, Fiona o ajudou a dei tar-se de lado, novamente. Quando ia se afastar, ele a agar rou pelo pulso e a puxou para perto dele. Ela sentou-se na cama e olhou para o marido, sua raiva diminuindo ao ver o olhar pesaroso e preocupado que ele lhe dirigiu.

— Eu não estava preocupado que você não aceitasse o menino, Ewan afirmou. Eu estava preocupado que você não aceitasse o fato de eu ter um filho.

Fiona olhou para o marido fixamente e percebeu que, com essa simples frase, Ewan tinha conseguido fazer com que sua raiva diminuísse.

— Isso aconteceu oito anos atrás, Ewan. Eu tinha doze anos. Nossa Gilly ainda não chegara a Deilcladach e eu con tinuava a ser criada como um rapaz.

— Sei disso agora, que penso com mais clareza. Eu nunca mais ouvira falar daquela mulher desde que ela me traiu com Hugh Gray e, de repente, recebo uma mensagem di zendo que ela me entregava um filho e que ele se encontrava no casebre do velho Robbie. Tenho certeza de que Gregor lhe contou que pensávamos se tratar de uma armadilha, mas eu tinha que ter certeza. Um olhar foi o suficiente para eu me assegurar que ele era realmente meu filho.

— Isto é tudo o que eu necessito, Ewan.

— Bem, Fiona foi um choque e, por Deus, quando eu soube que o menino nem um nome tinha e nem fora batiza-do, quase enlouqueci. As pessoas o chamavam de bastardo...

— Ewan apertou a mão da esposa quando ela a levou aos lábios dele. Ele perguntou se viria para Scarglas e se poderia dormir dentro de casa. Ewan meneou a cabeça ao ouvir Fiona praguejar. Se aquela louca ao menos me tivesse contado sobre o garoto, eu o teria poupado de tanto sofrimento.

—- O que está feito, está feito. Ciaran é um menino bom e forte. Há feridas no seu coração que nunca cicatrizarão por completo, mas ele crescerá corajoso e atrevido como um ga roto de sete anos deve ser, e será aceito por todos. Ele ficará bem. Helena tratava o filho como se ele fosse um cachorro sem dono. Como pode uma mãe agir dessa maneira?

— Não tenho uma resposta para isso, querida. E não sei porque não lhe contei sobre ele imediatamente. Tantos pen samentos passaram pela minha mente. Eu até me lembrei das discussões que meu pai tinha com suas esposas a respeito dos filhos bastardos.

— Se você tivesse tido um filho com outra mulher casado comigo, haveria briga e talvez uma separação.

Ewan sorriu e a puxou para si a fim de beijá-la. A idéia de que ele pudesse ser infiel foi o bastante para deixar Fiona enraivecida e isso agradou a Ewan. Ciúme podia não ser o melhor dos sentimentos, mas geralmente era sinal de que o coração da mulher já tinha dono. Quando estivesse bom para poder fazer amor com Fiona novamente, eles teriam uma conversa muito séria sobre o que sentiam um pelo outro.

Enquanto convalescia, teria tempo para adquirir coragem e parar de temer certas respostas.

— Eu estava confuso, Fiona. Nem mais, nem menos. Eu ia trazê-lo para casa no dia em que fui pego por Hugh e Helena. Ewan franziu o cenho. Ciaran sabe o que aconteceu à mãe dele?

— Sim, eu contei, Fiona suspirou. Pensei em omitir certas partes, mas acabei falando tudo. Esse fato será con tado por muitas pessoas e, fatalmente, ele iria acabar saben do. Preferi que soubesse por mim. Ciaran sabe que ela tentou matar você e todo o resto que Helena fez contra você. Não mencionei o chicote e ele não sabe exatamente o que acon teceu. Mas reconheceu as marcas que você tem nas costas.

— Oh, não... Ela não... — Ewan praguejou, ao ver Fiona meneando a cabeça.

— Ele não tem muitas cicatrizes, deve ter sido bom em fugir ou em se esconder, ou havia pessoas que a impediam de exagerar. Graças a Deus ele tinha Mary, que ele ama e pelo que conta, também é amado por ela. Contei a Ciaran que matei Helena porque ela estava tentando matar-me e ele não duvidou disso nem por um minuto. No final da conversa, ele pareceu simplesmente ter posto o assunto de lado. Não mencionou mais nada.

—Deve ter sido muito duro para ele, eu sei, mas a verdade é melhor. E, talvez, ele nem se importe com o que aconteceu com a mãe.

— Ela não foi realmente uma mãe para ele, não é?

— Não, não foi. Mas nós seremos. Ele até já a chama de mãe.

— Foi escolha dele. Eu disse que ele poderia me chamar de Fiona se quisesse, ou de mãe, apesar de eu não ser ver dadeiramente mãe dele.

— Obrigado, Fiona.

— Obrigado pelo quê? Eleé apenas um garotinho, um garotinho ferido, e você e eu nem nos conhecíamos. E, oh! Ewan, Ciaran vê até a menor coisa que você faz para ele como um presente. Isso me toca o coração. Fiquei tão feliz em vê-lo parado na porta gritando por ajuda para você, como um menino normal, que nem ralhei com ele pelas palavras que usou. O que ele precisa é que o abracemos todas as vezes que virmos medo e insegurança no seu olhar. Acho que demorará algum tempo até que ele tenha certeza de que é bem-vindo. Fiona bocejou. Desculpe.

Ewan a puxou para deitar-se ao lado dele.

— Descanse aqui. Ele a abraçou, de modo que Fiona encostasse as costas no peito dele.

— Suas costas... — ela começou a protestar.

— Não estou sobre elas. Já dormimos desse modo antes e eu acordei só de manhã. Com as poções que você e Mab me fizerambeber acredito que logo estarei completamente curado.

Fiona fechou os olhos. Sabia o motivo de estar cansada e logo teria que contar a Ewan. Muitas pessoas haviam per cebido que ela estava com muito apetite e que descansava todas as tardes. Logo começariam a comentar e ela não que ria que Ewan ficasse sabendo por outros, que logo seria pai novamente.

— Helena era uma mulher muito bonita — Fiona mur murou.

— Apenas por fora. Vendo-a novamente, fiquei até cons trangido por tê-la tocado.

— Ah, mas se isso não tivesse acontecido, Ciaran não estaria aqui.

— Verdade, e isso seria uma pena. — Ewan beijou a cabeça da esposa. Houve um momento em que o ódio de Helena lhe transfigurava o rosto. Fico pensando porque Deus deu tanta beleza a uma mulher tão má. Acho que a luxúria me cegou, mas tenho a desculpa de, naquela época, ser jovem demais.

— Humm. Você não foi tão descuidado. Ela teve que seduzi-lo.

— Verdade. Talvez eu tivesse um pouco de inteligência.

— Sim, talvez Fiona murmurou, quase dormindo.

— Eu ainda não ralhei com você por ter se arriscado tanto, ele disse, esticando o braço para acariciar seus seios e sorrindo quando ela emitiu um som de contentamento.

— Bem, você poderá fazer isso daqui a pouco.

— Por que esperar?

— Porque eu estarei dormindo e não o escutarei.

— Que mulher impertinente. Você se arriscou muito, Fiona.

— Você teria feito o mesmo por mim. E não foi um gran de perigo. Você sabe que eles hesitariam em apenas me matar. Mesmo que tivessem adivinhado quem eu realmente era, e as chances de isso acontecer eram poucas, eles não me matariam imediatamente. Só o que precisávamos era que eles desviassem a atenção por alguns minutos para que seushomens e os homens de Sigimor pudessem se aproximar sem serem vistos. Você pode não ter gostado, mas tem que admitir que eu era a escolha perfeita.

— Sim, era, mas realmente não goste, Ewan disse, sorrindo.

— Eu os enganei, não foi?

— Sim, você os enganou, mas nunca mais fará alguma coisa perigosa dessa maneira. Eu baterei em você.

— Pode até tentar.

Quando ele soubesse da gravidez, ficaria ainda mais bra vo, da mesma maneira que Gregor e Sigimor. Teria que ouvir admoestações até se cansar. Fiona apoiou a mão sobre a mão que Ewan apoiara nos seus seios e pensou, antes de cair no sono, que fora um preço pequeno a pagar para tê-lo de volta a Scarglas vivo, e com seus piores inimigos mortos.

Ewan sorriu ao perceber o corpo da esposa relaxar, do minado pelo sono. Agora não tinha dúvida. Poderia demorar um pouco para transformar em amor o que ela sentia por ele. Mas conseguiria.

Conversaria com Gregor a esse respeito. Seu irmão mais novo entendia de mulheres e ele não tinha experiência. Era chegada a hora de galantear sua mulher para transformar aquele carinho em amor. Queria Fiona de corpo, coração e mente e Gregor seria capaz de ajudá-lo nessa incapacidade de falar coisas bonitas e amorosas.

Pararia de mantê-la a distância. Ewan sabia que Fiona queria fazer parte de sua vida, de toda a sua vida. Ela tentara ser sutil, mas ele várias vezes sentira sua frustração pela maneira como ele hesitava em dizer-lhe coisas carinhosas, de revelar seus pensamentos e sentimentos, de partilhar seus planos para o futuro. Fiona nunca hesitava em dizer-lhe esse tipo de coisa e era tempo de retribuir a confiança dela.

O som da porta se abrindo o afastou dos seus pensamentos e ele olhou para Ciaran, parado ao lado da cama. O menino olhava para Fiona e Ewan pôde ver amor nos olhos dele. Ciaran queria uma mãe e Ewan tinha a certeza de que es colhera a melhor mulher para exercer essa função. Ela seria firme, mas gentil e saberia como minorar o sofrimento e curar as feridas do pobre garoto. Devido ao modo como fora criada, ela teria mais paciência com os modos do menino do que outras mulheres.

— Ela está doente? — Ciaran perguntou baixinho, com a voz trémula.

— Não — Ewan sussurrou. — Está apenas descansando um pouco.

-— Ela trabalhou muito para que o senhor sarasse.

— Eu sei.

— Estou triste por minha antiga mãe ter tentado ferir você e a minha nova mãe.

— Não deve ficar triste. Você não fez nada e nem queria que isso acontecesse, não é verdade? Ciaran meneou a cabeça vigorosamente. Então, você não deve pensar que precisa se desculpar pelo que ela fez. Ela era sua mãe, mas era adulta e fez suas próprias escolhas, e tomou suas próprias decisões.

— Foi isso que mamãe e vovô me disseram.

—- E eles estão certos. Uma criança não é culpada pelos erros dos pais.

— Mas eu estou triste porque minha antiga mãe fez minha nova mãe ter de matá-la.

— Eu também, mas está feito e não há como mudar. Isto é passado e deveria ser esquecido.

Ciaran concordou e bocejou, esquecendo de cobrir a boca com a mão.

—- Acho que também estou um pouco cansado.

Ewan teve que conter um sorriso pela sutileza do garoto, e sentiu uma onda de carinho pelo filho invadir seu coração. O garoto olhava para Fiona com olhar de cobiça. Ewan du vidava que o menino realmente quisesse descansar, mas com certeza queria estar perto da sua nova mãe por algum tempo. Era um sentimento que Ewan conhecia bem.

— Bem, se você tomar cuidado para não acordá-la, há um lugarzinho ao lado dela.

O garoto moveu-se rapidamente, mas deitou-se com cau tela, o que fez Ewan pensar onde ele tinha conseguido tal habilidade. No momento em que Ciaran encostou-se a Fio na, ela murmurou seu nome e o puxou para mais perto. Um suave murmúrio de pura alegria escapou da boca de Ciaran.

Ewan ergueu a cabeça para olhar os dois. Naqueles três dias, enquanto estivera dormindo, os dois haviam ficado jun tos de um modo que ele talvez nunca fosse capaz de enten der. Mesmo dormindo, Fiona reconhecera o menino perto dela, como uma verdadeira mãe sentiria por seu filho.

Aquele era seu futuro, Ewan pensou. Aquela mulher, aquela criança e as crianças que Fiona poderia lhe dar. Relaxou e enterrou a cabeça nos cabelos da esposa. Toda sua vida. desde o momento em que soubera que homem e mulher deviam ser companheiros, ele desejara e ansiara por uma mulher que fosse sua. Tolamente, imaginara que essa mulher fosse Helena. A chegada de Fiona na sua vida mostrou como fora tolo.

Ali estava tudo que ele queria para a sua vida e iria fazer o que fosse possível para conservar esse presente de Deus.

Capítulo XXI

— Não posso acreditar. Casar? — Ewan olhou para o pai e para Mab, parados perto da cadeira onde ele se sentava, na sala. Em seguida olhou para a sorridente Fiona. — Ele ainda não está casado com a mulher que fugiu?

— Não — Fiona respondeu. — Parece que ela morreu há três anos. Eu mencionei o nome dela a Ciaran e ele me contou. Houve uma febre que atacou o clã e ela morreu. Ciaran se lembra bem claramente de que ela e a mãe dele se odiavam e brigavam freqüentemente. Parece que ambas disputavam Hugh. Seu pai conversou com o garoto e ele diz que é a mesma mulher. Portanto, Fingal é um homem livre.

— E vou me casar com Mab — declarou Fingal, fazendo uma carranca para o filho. — Sinto-me tolo vindo lhe dar satisfação, mas você é o líder e deve ser consultado. Desse modo, diga sim e deixe-nos preparar a cerimónia.

— Ah, papai — Ewan hesitou. — Eu gosto de Mab.

— Sim... e daí?

— Bem, você nunca provou ser um bom marido.

— Isso é verdade, mas eu não gostava muito das outras mulheres. Annie não era má, mas eu não gostava dela o suficiente para ser fiel e ela nunca quis me dar filhos... não gostava de ir para a cama, se é que você me entende. Mas Mab não. Mab gosta de ir para a cama...

— Fingal! — Mab protestou, corando e olhando para Fiona.

— E eu gosto dela — Fingal continuou, como se não tivesse sido interrompido. De repente percebi que ela e eu somos... bem, somos amigos. Não sou mais um jovem, mas sou viril e quero uma esposa. Prometi a Mab ser fiel e que deixarei que ela me bata se eu não cumprir meus votos.

— Se você pronunciar os votos, papai, duvido que se esqueça. Nunca ninguém duvidou de sua palavra.

— Sim. sim. Por isso serei cuidadoso antes de pronun ciá-los. Tem-se que ser cuidadoso com isso.

— Isto faz sentido, Ewan murmurou, e evitou olhar para a esposa, sabendo que ela não poderia esconder um sorriso.

— E vocês planejam dar uma festa? Fiona quis saber.

— Você quer mesmo correr o risco de se casar com meu pai, Mab? Ewan perguntou.

— Oh, sim, eu sempre quis. Ned não existiria se eu não o quisesse. Mas não tinha intenção de ficar na fila. Agora serei a única. Mab sorriu timidamente, mas a expressão era travessa. Conheço algumas poções que acabariam com o desejo de um homem sair do sério.

Fingal franziu as sobrancelhas.

— Eu fiz uma promessa e isso basta.

— É claro, meu amor.

— Então teremos uma festa de casamento, concluiu Ewan. Quando vocês pretendem se casar?

— Daqui a dois dias.

—- Bem, acho que poderemos providenciar uma boa festa nesse tempo.

Fingal concordou e, ainda pegando Mab pela mão, saiu da sala. Ewan olhou para Fiona e os dois caíram na risada.

— Você sabia que isso estava acontecendo?

— Sim e não, respondeu Fiona. Achei que eles estavam mais unidos, mas isso não queria dizer nada con siderando que era seu pai. Mab foi a única que o confortou quando o fizeram recordar os fatos passados, a dor que sen tiu, e acho que foi isso que o fez perceber que Mab era algo mais do que uma simples amiga.

— Bem, suspeito que isso irá desencadear um pouco de alvoroço. Não uma coisa negativa, talvez um pouco de cho que, assombro e uma certa dose de alegria. Espero que Mab não fique magoada.

— Não. Ela está aqui há muito tempo. Saberá exatamente o que significa. Todos os rapazes, como ela os chama, gos tam dela. De modo que, se houver alguma preocupação a cer ca do casamento, será por ela.

—- Você está certa, Fiona. Todos ficarão preocupados com a possibilidade de papai magoá-la ou não tratá-la bem.

Fiona tinha esperança de estar certa em julgar que Fingal havia mudado e que seria um bom marido para Mab. A preocupação com a amiga não evitou, porém, de achar graça em tudo o que estava acontecendo.

Quando terminaram a refeição, Fiona olhou para o marido. Era a primeira vez que Ewan saía da cama. Ele parecia ter recuperado as forças, mas ainda não sabia o quanto agüentaria. Depois de dez dias, Fiona não achava que as feridas fossem reabrir, mas ainda era cedo para facilitar. Dor enfraquece as pessoas com facilidade e Fiona ficava atenta a qualquer sintoma de cansaço no marido.

Depois de alguns momentos, os irmãos e sobrinhos de Ewan entravam e saíam da sala para mostrar satisfação pelo casamento de Fingal e Mab. Como Fiona suspeitara, a maio ria mostrou preocupação pelos sentimentos de Mab. Depois de uma hora de confrontações. Ewan parecia um pouco pá lido e Fiona não hesitou em usar sua recente doença para levá-lo para _o_ quarto. Alguns dos seus irmãos o procurariam, mas nem todos.

Ewan deitou-se vagarosamente na cama e sorriu para a esposa.

— Você tem muita habilidade em dirigir minha família quando surge necessidade,

— Eles têm dois dias para dar suas opiniões, Fiona observou, enquanto lhe oferecia uma caneca de sidra. Seus irmãos não confiam que seu pai venha a ser um bom marido, mas isso é culpa dele.

— É verdade — concordou Ewan, aceitando a bebida. — Essa foi a primeira vez que ele usou de sinceridade a respeito de não se importar muito com suas esposas anteriores. Não se sabe, entretanto, porque continuou se casando.

— A primeira esposa foi por causa de Scarglas. O resto para ter filhos legítimos.

— E claro. De um certo modo isto é triste, Ewan bo cejou. Eu não devia estar tão cansado.

— Você não está tão cansado como ontem e anteontem. Isto é normal. _É_ preciso muita força para vencer a febre e curar os ferimentos. Você teve ambos. Fiona pegou a caneca vazia e a colocou na mesa ao lado da cama. Des canse. Tenho a impressão de que nos próximos dias você precisará de toda a sua força.

— Você também vai descansar? Ewan sorriu e mos trou o lugar na cama, ao seu lado. — Tem muito lugar aqui.

— Não, Acho que será melhor eu começar a fazer planos para organizar a festa.

Ewan sorriu e tornou a bocejar depois que Fiona saiu do quarto. Achava errado descansar no meio do dia, mas o faria enquanto sentisse necessidade. Queria fazer amor com Fiona novamente, e isso requeria força total. Se conseguisse des cansar nos próximos dois dias a fim de estar forte no dia do casamento do seu pai, já seria muito bom.

Cerimonias de casamento pareciam fazer com que as mu lheres ficassem sedentas de elogios e galanteios e ele pre tendia galantear sua esposa. Ele lhe diria palavras doces an tes, durante e depois de fazer amor com ela. Ia falar sobre seus sentimentos, e então dessa vez, com a graça de Deus, ela confessaria seu amor por ele.

Ewan usara esse tempo de convalescença para aprender a partilhar seus pensamentos com a esposa. Fiona ficara tão obviamente satisfeita que ele ficou um pouco envergonha do por não ter tentado antes. Apenas pensar em falar aber tamente com ela o deixou inquieto, mas o premio a ser ga nho merecia a tentativa. Teria que se expor e faria isso. Só rezava para que suas próprias esperanças e desejos não estivessem errados, e que Fiona realmente sentisse aíguma coisa por ele.

— Você tem certeza disso, Mab? — Fiona perguntou à amiga, ao ajudá-la a se vestir para a cerimónia.

— Tenho — respondeu Mab. Fingal mudou. Talvez pela idade, ou talvez tenha libertado seu coração dos sofri mentos passados. Não sei ao certo, mas ele realmente mu dou. E a hora certa para eu me arriscar e me certificar de que ele cumprirá seus votos e parará de agir como um ado lescente sem juízo, que não pode olhar para uma saia sem ter vontade de levantá-la.

— Sim, embora desde que eu cheguei aqui ele não esteja agindo desse modo, Fiona sorriu para a amiga.

— Eu já tinha percebido isso. Também percebi que ele parece mais calmo e em paz,

— Sim, _é_ verdade. Ewan também tem apresentado algu mas mudanças. Mais visíveis depois que você e Fingal anun ciaram o casamento. Talvez eu, finalmente, tenha minado sua resistência. Paciência é um atributo difícil de conseguir, mas parece que funciona. Oh, Mab, ele tem falado comigo, depois que o resgatamos de Hugh, muito mais do que em todas as semanas antecedentes.

— Fico feliz por você, garota. Essa partilha, especialmen te em um homem como Ewan, é um sinal muito bom.

— E se ele quiser apenas partilhar seus pensamentos?

— Paciência, garota. Um passo por vez. Casamento _é_ para sempre. O que são alguns meses de incerteza e trabalho comparado, especialmente se esse trabalho trouxer a você o amor de um homem, a retribuição do seu amor?

Fiona meneou a cabeça, percebendo que Mab fora pa ciente durante anos.

— Fico surpresa por você nunca ter desistido daquele velho tolo.

— Eu poderia ter desistido se algum homem bom me tivesse oferecido amor e casamento. Isso não aconteceu. Co mo nenhuma tentação surgiu diante dos meus olhos... foi fácil esperar. Apenas deixei meu amor por ele guardado em um canto do meu coração e, devagar, tornei-me amiga dele, uma companheira que não pedia nada e que não o abando nava quando ele precisava de mim.

— Você disse não a ele muitas vezes.

— A partir do momento em que descobri que ele era casado. E continuarei dizendo até que o padre nos case. Fiz isso mais pela minha própria paz de espírito, mas naquele dia em que você e eu descobrimos que ele falava com nós duas de maneira diferente da que falava com as outras mu lheres, prestei mais atenção. É uma questão de respeito. Ele simplesmente não respeitava as outras mulheres. Fingal aprecia que nós o enfrentemos. Eu não havia percebido, mas todos esses anos eu tenho feito exatamente o que era neces sário para vencer o homem. Se sua mulher Annie não tivesse sido fria na cama, aquele casamento teria dado certo porque ela também o enfrentava e ele tinha por ela alguma afeição.

— Que triste.

— Muito triste. Especialmente desde que concluí que nem todas as mulheres eram assim tão quentes. Elas apenas sabiam como fazer um homem pensar que fossem.

Fiona deu um passo para trás e olhou atentamente para a amiga.

— Você está muito bem, Mab. Terá que segurar Fingal com firmeza para que ele não queira levá-la diretamente para o quarto antes mesmo de o padre terminar as bênçãos. Fiona riu ao ver Mab corar como se fosse uma jovem noiva. Você não ia querer perder a celebração que pre paramos com tanto cuidado e pela qual trabalhamos tanto.

— É claro que não. Outro motivo é que eu quero que os rapazes vejam o pai e eu como marido e mulher, antes de Fingal partilhar minha cama. Quero isso enraizado na mente deles.

— Sim, você está certa.

— Você também está muito bem, amiga. Por que des confio que o motivo disso não é apenas meu casamento?

— Porque você tem olhos sábios. Você não "vê" apenas o que existe no útero de uma mulher. Estou vestida para seduzir Fiona confessou, ao alisar as saias do seu vestido vermelho. Esta noite pretendo confessar a Ewan todo o amor que sinto por ele.

— Este é um verdadeiro passo de coragem. É um grande passo.

— Tomara que não seja um passo grande demais, Fiona suspirou. Ele tem tentado fazer com que eu faça parte da vida dele, posso ver isso, posso sentir. Mas ainda há um pouco de hesitação. Talvez por ele não ter o costume de partilhar seus pensamentos e planos livremente. Pode ser também que Ewan ainda não esteja absolutamente seguro do que sente. Bem, esta noite eu deixarei que ele saiba o que sinto e vamos ver o que acontecerá. Pelo menos não terei mais que esconder meus sentimentos e omitir minhas palavras.

— É triste admitir, mas muitas vezes é a mulher que tem de vencer as barreiras.

— Isso é injusto, admitiu Fiona, dando o braço para a amiga a fim de conduzi-la até a grande sala. Mas alguém tem que dar o primeiro passo. Como também pretendo lhe contar a respeito da minha gravidez, acho que eu darei esse passo e porei para fora todos os meus segredos. Vê que romântica tola eu sou?

As duas amigas riram e começaram a caminhar em direção da sala, e Fiona rezou para logo adquirir a serenidade e a alegria que Mab sentia naquele momento,

— Por que está tão nervoso? Gregor perguntou, ao sentar-se perto do fogo e observar Ewan caminhando pelo quarto. Não é você que vai se casar.

Ewan parou perto da lareira e aqueceu as mãos.

— De certa forma, sou.

— Você ainda não disse a Fiona que a ama, Gregor franziu o cenho e meneou a cabeça.

— Não é coisa fácil para um homem fazer.

— Não? É só abrir a boca e deixar as palavras saírem.

— E é você quem fala isso? Um homem que nunca se apaixonou por mulher nenhuma. Sentiu apenas luxúria, mas amor... não.

— Um dia eu me apaixonarei.

— Sim, e quando esse dia chegar, aposto que você abrirá a boca e as palavras ficarão presas na sua garganta. Talvez, se a moça eventualmente tiver facilidade de confessar seu amor primeiro, seja mais fácil. Caso contrário, se você não tiver certeza dos sentimentos dela, sua garganta ficará blo queada e você apenas conseguirá balbuciar bobagens. É puro medo. Não sei por que consigo dizer a você e a ela não.

— Talvez por sermos irmãos, termos o mesmo sangue e a mesma afeição um pelo outro isto seja mais fácil. Gregor tomou um gole de vinho da sua taça. Mas o medo é um sentimento muito estranho. Estar apaixonado não envolve medo.

Ewan cruzou os braços sobre o peito e recostou-se na moldura da lareira.

— Envolve muitas emoções desagradáveis: medo, incer teza, dúvida...

— Chega, por favor, ou eu nunca terei coragem de me apaixonar por alguém. Os dois irmãos riram até que Gre gor olhou bem para Ewan. Fiona ama você, Ewan. Tenho certeza disso.

— Eu gostaria muito de ter essa certeza também. Nem sei se acreditarei, pelo menos por certo tempo, se ela con fessar que me ama. Sei que Fiona tem carinho por mim e quer continuar casada comigo. A ajuda dela no meu resgate e como cuidou dos meus ferimentos deu-me essa certeza, a certeza de que eu conquistei um lugar no seu coração. Mas talvez ela ainda não tenha certeza.

— Você a ama demais, não ama?

— Acho que a amei desde o início, embora eu achasse ser apenas luxúria, sentimento muito mais aceitável para um homem. Tentei manter distância entre nós porque sabia que ela acabaria me conquistando e devastando minha alma. Não funcionou. E sou um homem afortunado, pois ela não é o tipo de mulher que usaria contra mim o que eu sinto por ela, mesmo em pequenas coisas.

— Realmente, ela nunca faria isso, Gregor concordou, terminou a bebida e evantou-se. Acredito que ela o ama. E, se ela ainda não sabe, você deveria cortejá-la, dizer ga lanteios. Você não sabe como ela agiu quando você foi cap turado, como ela ficou ao vê-lo amarrado àquele poste todo ensanguentado, e como ela se magoava toda vez que você se afastava dela. Eu percebi. Quase todos os seus irmãos perceberam. E todos nós vimos isso desde o início, muito antes de saber que vocês acabariam se casando.

— Bem, não sei se devo acreditar nisso tudo, mas pelo menos me dá coragem.

— Oh, Ewan, ela é apenas uma mulher.

— Ela é meu coração, meu futuro, Ewan disse baixi nho, ignorando o olhar atento do irmão. Bem, vamos assistir ao casamento daquele velho tolo. Novamente.

Fiona soluçou e enxugou uma lágrima quando Fingai bei jou a ruborizada noiva. E ignorou o sorriso de Ewan, quando ele a conduziu à mesa. Homens nunca pareciam emocionar-se com um casamento como as mulheres.

A celebração terminou e Fiona ficou satisfeita de como tudo transcorrera bem. A comida era farta, boa e quente. A música era agradável e até Peter estava limpo, embora ti vesse sido uma batalha que ele não gostaria de se lembrar. Como um homem tão pequeno pudera com tantos MacFingal de uma vez, ela nunca saberia.

Fiona viu Ciaran rir junto de outros garotos e sentiu seu coração se encher de alegria. Naquele momento, tudo pare cia certo no mundo e ela pretendia saborear cada momento.

— O velho Fingal parece satisfeito com ele mesmo, observou Ewan ao pegar a mão de Fiona e beijar-lhe á palma.

— Sim, ele está, Fiona respondeu, depois de um rápido olhar para o sogro, que discutia alegremente com Sigímor. A mudança dele é maravilhosa, não é?

— Sim, maravilhosa. Mas ele parece ainda mais esquisito. Fiona riu.

— Mab será boa para seu pai. Na verdade, ela tem sido boa todos esses anos. uma verdadeira amiga e companheira.

— Concordo com você. Mab sempre esteve presente, per to dele e perto de nós, desde o primeiro dia que veio para Scarglas. Na realidade, ela tem sido mais do que mãe para nós, muito mais do que todas as outras esposas. Acho que esse é o motivo de os meus irmãos se preocuparem tanto com ela. O fato de as mulheres do meu pai não serem boas fazia com que todos temessem o dia em que Mab fosse embora.

— Eu também sinto isso. Mas agora ela não vai a lugar nenhum. Desta vez seu pai encontrou uma companheira. Mab não é a pessoa confusa que muitos pensam que seja.

— Oh, não. Ela sempre encontra a raiz do problema. Acho que por ela se sentir em paz com ela mesma. Muitas coisas que as pessoas pensavam a respeito dela acabaram. Eu gos taria de saber se ela não encontrou essa paz em você, alguém com quem ela pode conversar, além do. meu pai. Ela real mente nunca teve isso antes.

— Pode ser, mas eu descobri o motivo de Mab parecer estranha e distraída.

Sabendo que Ewan ia perguntar o motivo, Fiona lhe con tou tudo sobre o dom especial de Mab.

— Você não acha que ela é uma bruxa, acha?

— Não. Não se pode conviver com os Murray por muito tempo sem ver essas coisas. É um dom de Deus. Aquele clã tem muita gente com esse dom. Mab e eu estamos trabalhan do em como ela deve usar isso sem amedrontar as pessoas.

Ewan concordou e sorriu para Ciaran que se aproximou deles para quase se sentar no colo de Fiona.

— Está gostando da festa, Ciaran?

— Sim, o menino respondeu, enquanto comia um gran de pedaço de bolo. Vovô me deu uma avó.

— Deu mesmo.

— Você tem avó? Ciaran perguntou a Fiona.

— Não e não vou dar a você nem avó e nem avô. Tenho apenas irmãos. Você terá muitos tios. E suspeito que logo você os conhecerá.

— Eles gostarão de mim?

— Imediatamente. Fiona beijou o menino na testa, e ele sorriu.

— Eles gostarão do meu pai?

— É claro que gostarão.

— Imediatamente?

— Talvez, mas eu acho que eles não deixarão que se perceba por algum tempo. Seu pai se casou comigo sem pedir permissão e eles ficarão um pouco ressentidos. Coisa de homens. Fiona riu quando Ciaran franziu o cenho. Bem-feito.

— Acho que terei de prestar mais atenção às coisas que você ensina ao meu filho — Ewan declarou, fingindo estar bravo.

— Tenho aprendido muitas coisas, confirmou Ciaran.

— E disso que tenho medo. murmurou Ewan e sorriu para a esposa que também sorria, os olhos brilhando de ale gria. Quando Ciaran se afastou em direção dos outros garo tos, Ewan ficou sério. Você acha que haverá problemas com os seus irmãos?

— Acho que nada sério. Eu escolhi meu marido. O que pode acontecer é eles ficarem irritados por você ter demo rado a comunicar que eu estava aqui.

— Irritados, é?

— Sim, irritados. Nada com que você deva se preocupar, Fiona ergueu as sobrancelhas quando percebeu que todos na sala haviam ficado quietos. O que foi?

— Suspeito que todos estão pensando o mesmo que eu.

— E o que é?

— A irritação não deve ser muito alarmante?

Fiona percebeu que todos, incluindo Ewan, olhavam para a porta da sala, e estavam tensos. Ela olhou primeiro para Sigimor e seu largo sorriso a fez ficar ainda mais inquieta. Devagar, Fiona olhou na direção em que todos olhavam.

Três dos seus irmãos estavam parados na soleira da porta e alguns MacFingal ao redor deles.

"Irritados" não era a palavra adequada para descrever a expressão de Connor quando ele fixou o olhar em Fiona e em Ewan. Fiona se pôs a imaginar qual deles Connor teria vontade de cortar em pedacinhos.

— Você disse irritados? Ewan perguntou mansamente. Eu diria que eles têm olhar assassino, que têm sede de sangue. Só desejaria saber qual de nós eles estão pensando em sacrificar.

Capítulo XXII

— Fiona!

— Meus irmãos! Fiona exclamou abandonan do-se na cadeira enquanto Connor, Diarmot e Antony cami nhavam em direção da mesa, acompanhados por Gillyanne e Usa.

Ewan se levantou enquanto a família de Fiona se aproxi mava. Apesar do olhar de fúria de Connor, Ewan sentiu alguma coisa que o tranquilizou. Connor MacEnroy era grande, loiro e tinha cicatrizes. Era um homem duro, um homem que lutara para sobreviver e participara de muitas batalhas. Era um homem que poderia entender Ewan, se quisesse, pois de algum modo eram parecidos.

Ewan teve de lutar para não dizer a Connor que esperasse um pouco, pois ele precisava conversar com Fiona naquele exato momento. Todas as suas preocupações sobre cicatri zes, sobre seu temperamento circunspecto, desapareceram. Ewan sabia, sem nenhuma dúvida, que tais coisas realmente não eram importantes para Fiona. Na verdade, ela provavel mente sentia-se mais à vontade com esse tipo de homem do que qualquer outra mulher que ele conhecia. Fora criada por homens, no meio de homens.

Tão calmo quanto possível, considerando que enfrentaria um homem que tinha gana de bater nele, Ewan executou as apresentações e ofereceu cadeiras para a família de Fiona.

— Estamos celebrando o casamento do meu pai — ele declarou, sentando-se novamente e olhando de frente para Connor.

— Falando de casamento... — Connor começou.

— É tão bom ver você — Fiona murmurou, olhando e sorrindo para o irmão. Eu achava que ainda se passariam meses até vocês virem aqui.

— Moça, esse jogo não funcionará. Quero falar com seu marido. Depois falarei com você sobre moças que montam em um cavalo selvagem e se afastam de casa, sabendo da existência de um homem cruel que a persegue em todos os cantos que vá.

— Não vá fazer um sermão agora, Connor. Sou uma mu lher casada. Apenas Ewan pode ralhar comigo.

—- Você não é uma mulher casada antes que eu confirme esse casamento.

Fiona vacilou diante de uma declaração que ela julgava tola. Então, desviou o olhar para Gilly, que olhava para Ewan. Fiona pensou em perguntar a opinião da cunhada, no momento em que Gilly lhe dirigiu o olhar e sorriu para ela. A piscada que Gilly deu fez com que o coração de Fiona se tranquilizasse.

— Agora, sente-se e fique quieta — Connor ordenou, ignorando o olhar severo que Gilly e Usa lhe endereçavam — enquanto eu tenho uma conversa com esse tolo.

Fiona foi tentada a discutir com o irmão, mas Ewan pegou sua mão e a apertou levemente. Por agora, deixaria tudo nas mãos do seu marido. Causara muita preocupação ao irmão com suas ações e por não tê-lo avisado há mais tempo de que estava bem. Connor tinha o direito de ficar bravo, mas não deixaria que ele desrespeitasse Ewan.

— Li a sua carta e admito que você é uma boa escolha para minha irmã — Connor afirmou, mantendo o olhar fixo em Ewan.

— Obrigado — Ewan murmurou. — Foi impossível avi sá-lo mais cedo.

—Como você explicou, não tivemos problema em chegar aqui.

— As coisas mudaram um pouco desde que eu escrevipara você. O pior dos nossos inimigos está morto e seu clã já esboçou um pequeno gesto de paz. O novo líder dos Gray está tão cansado quanto nós de tantas brigas. Eram eles que faziam com que qualquer viagem para Deilcladach fosse muito traiçoeira e perigosa.

— Uma vez que minha irmã foi sua refém e aqui não havia nenhum parente para aprovar o casamento ou para protegê-la de ser forçada a se casar, eu posso terminar essa união.

Ewan sentiu o sangue lhe gelar nas veias, mas antes que pudesse falar, uma vozinha se fez ouvir ao seu lado.

— Você não vai tirar minha mãe daqui,

Ewan olhou para Ciaran. que enfrentava Connor com um olhar furioso, e teria rido não fosse o receio que as palavras de Connor haviam despertado nele.

— Calma, Ciaran, ninguém a levará.

— Isto ainda não foi decidido — Connor olhou para o menino. — Esse menino não é filho de Fiona, por que a trata como se ela fosse sua mãe?

— Porque ele é meu filho e ela é minha esposa.

— Sim, interveio Ciaran. E ela ficará aqui ou eu terei que ficar muito bravo.

—- Quieto. Ciaran, disse Fiona, puxando o menino para seu lado. Tudo acabará bem, mas deixe os homens con versarem e, se eles disserem coisas estúpidas, mais tarde poderemos mandá-los embora.

— Que gentileza da sua parte, Fiona — murmurou Connor.

— Estou sendo paciente — ela respondeu, sem esconder a irritação que sentia. Sou uma mulher casada e mãe, e é importante aprender a ser paciente. E é também uma qua lidade útil para conversar com os homens.

Um brilho de contentamento passou pelo olhar de Con nor, mas ele ainda não foi capaz de relaxar.

— Paciência? Eu não sabia que essa palavra fazia parte do seu dicionário, Fiona. Connor voltou a olhar para Ewan. Isso tudo não me agradou. Eu não conhecia seu clã, mas as informações que colhi não me deixaram sosse gado a respeito desse casamento. Histórias sobre assassinato e bruxaria, o fato de vocês terem guerreado com quase todos os clãs mais próximos e problemas com os Cameron, tudo isso me deixou muito apreensivo.

— Não vou considerar essa afirmação, disse Sigimor, mas foi ignorado por Connor.

— Ela é um rico prémio e eu quero saber se ela foi rou bada ou forçada a se casar.

— Um pouco dos dois, Ewan respondeu, abruptamente.

— Um pouco de força é o suficiente para que eu anule o casamento.

— Sugiro que não tente.

— Chega, gritou Fiona. Esta é uma festa de casa mento. Sir Fingal acabou de se casar com Mab.

— Pelo que tenho ouvido, Sir Fingal casa-se com muita facilidade, resmungou Connor.

Fiona o ignorou.

— Não deixarei que essa confrontação arruine a celebra ção. Fiona olhou para as cunhadas e ficou feliz ao ver que elas meneavam a cabeça, apoiando-a. Meu casamen to com Ewan não foi forçado. Quando Ewan ameaçou falar alguma coisa, ela pôs dois dedos sobre seus lábios. Não quero mais essa conversa de anular meu casamento. Você até pode fazer isso, mas eu não obedecerei.

— Não?

— Não. Ele é meu marido, eu o amo e nós vamos ter um bebé Fiona percebeu que Ewan ficou tenso. Acredito que isso resolva tudo. Portanto, vamos nos conhecer e... Fiona parou quando Ewan se levantou de repente, pegou-a nos braços e caminhou até as portas. Ewan ela come çou a protestar, corando sob os risos e gritos de todos os convidados.

— Fique quieta, Ewan ordenou. Apenas por um momento.

Como seus irmãos não haviam desembainhado as espadas e não os seguiam, Fiona parou de falar. Um rápido olhar para a sala revelou que seus irmãos também estavam rindo e Fiona ficou desconfiada. Queria saber se Connor pressio nara Ewan a se manifestar. Se tivesse, teria falhado, pois fora ela que se declarara dizendo a Connor coisas que ele já sabia. Confessara seu amor por Ewan na carta que escre vera ao irmão. Naquele momento, olhou para o marido e ficou em dúvida se seu irmão tinha realmente falhado. Per maneceu em silêncio, pois logo descobriria porque essa reação de Ewan tinha obviamente deliciado Connor.

— Agiu muito bem, disse Sigimor, sorrindo a Connor.

— Obrigado, Connor respondeu, quando começou a se servir da comida farta que cobria a mesa. Eu esperava algumas palavras do tolo do meu cunhado, mas está tudo bem.

— Meu filho gosta muito dessa mulher — afirmou sir Fingal.

— Parece que sim, concordou Connor. Mas o senhor deve perdoar um homem que tem sido mais um pai do que um irmão e que deseja ver a irmã feliz. Pelo que eu soube através da carta que ela me escreveu, ele não teve completo sucesso. Connor piscou para Gíllyanne. Às vezes um homem precisa ser pressionado contra a parede para que comece a perceber certos fatos.

— Isto quer dizer que o senhor não vai levar minha mãe embora? Ciaran perguntou, subindo na cadeira de Fiona.

— Não, respondeu Connor. Acredito que seu pai não permitiria.

— Sim, e nem eu. Então vocês também são meus tios?

— Somos, embora você já tenha vários tios.

— Gosto de família grande. Suspeito que vocês também vão querer ficar aqui durante algum tempo.

— Pelo menos até ter a chance de conversar com minha irmã declarou Connor, que sorriu e ergueu sua caneca para fazer um pequeno brinde. Acredito que vá demorar um pouco até isso acontecer. O modo como aquele tolo olhou ao carregar minha irmã para fora da sala me faz pensar que eles vão se ausentar por algum tempo.

— Já era tempo, disse Mab, que corou quando todos se puseram a rir.

Fíona se viu nua e deitada na cama de Ewan antes que pudesse pensar em alguma palavra para dizer.

Logo teve sua atenção desviada quando, já nu, Ewan dei tou-se ao seu lado. Fizeram amor freneticamente e logo ela estava perdida de paixão e desejo. Ewan a fazia dizer pa lavras desconexas e não deixou um só lugar do seu corpo sem ser acariciado e beijado. Fiona estava tremendamente alegre por ser tão desejada pelo marido. Os dois chegaram ao clímax juntos, com gritos e sussurros pronunciados em uníssono.

Ewan se aninhou nos seios de Fiona para se recobrar da loucura que o possuíra. No momento em que ela dissera que o amava diante de todos na grande sala, seu corpo todo cla mou de necessidade de fazer amor com ela. Fiona era sua, toda sua, e carregava seu bebé. Com delicadeza, Ewan pôs a mão na barriga de Fiona.

— Você tem certeza? — Ewan perguntou.

— Sim — ela confirmou, passando os dedos pelos cabelos do marido, rezando para que ele não tivesse reagido dessa maneira por causa da criança. Eu sei há algum tempo, mas queria ter certeza de que o bebé estivesse firme no meu útero. Mab disse que está. E você... Está contente?

— Céus, claro que estou, mas também tenho medo. Você é tão pequena.

— Connor diz que eu sou exatamente como minha mãe e ela teve seis filhos saudáveis sem nenhum problema. Mab diz que eu tampouco terei problema.

— Eu quero a criança, mas quero mais a você.

— Verdade, Ewan?

Ewan olhou para Fiona embevecido, apoiou-se sobre um dos cotovelos e se achegou ainda mais a ela.

— Sim, moça. Ele a beijou e sussurrou: Diga no vamente que me ama.

— Amo você.

Ewan encostou sua testa na testa dela e fechou os olhos para poder saborear completamente aquele momento de fe licidade extrema.

— Eu tinha esperança de que isso acontecesse um dia se eu tentasse lhe dizer galanteios e fazê-la feliz.

— Você me faz feliz, Ewan.

— Não completamente, Fiona. — Ele a abraçou. — Pude perceber. Meus irmãos também perceberam. Tentei muito manter distância de você. Fui um covarde, com medo de sentir mais do que paixão. Tentei isso uma vez e não queria sentir aquela dor novamente.

— Eu não sou como Helena — Fiona disse, muito séria. Ele sorriu e beijou-lhe a testa.

— Não, você não é, mas perdoe um homem tolo por seus medos. Eu sabia que você não era como ela desde o início. E aí é que estava o problema.

— Mas por quê?

— Porque sou um idiota, Ewan sorriu. Eu sabia que queria você mais do que quis a ela. Também percebi rapi damente que você poderia me magoar muito mais do que ela — ele acrescentou em voz baixa.

— Eu nunca o magoaria, Ewan. Não de propósito. Fíona o abraçou e beijou seu peito.

— Sei disso. Cheguei a essa conclusão semanas atrás. Aí comecei a fazer planos para começar a cortejá-la e a dizer galanteios, para conquistar seu coração.

— Você me teve em suas mãos desde o início.

— Mas eu não tinha certeza. Sou um homem moreno e cheio de cicatrizes.

— Você é um homem muito bonito.

— Bem, poderemos discutir seu ponto de vista mais tarde. Fiona deu uma gargalhada e Ewan percebeu o quanto adorava quando ela ria.

— Você é linda, meu amor. Fisicamente e no coração. E eu não entendo como pode me querer. Ainda fico atónito quando a tenho em meus braços. Depois, devagar, passo a acreditar que Deus me concedeu a graça de ter seu amor. Preciso deste amor, pois também amo você. Ele ergueu o queixo de Fiona para que ela o fitasse. Oh! isto a fez chorar.

Fiona o beijou e passou os braços ao redor dele.

— Estou chorando de felicidade, de alegria, de alívio. Quando você percebeu que me amava?

— Quando Menzie a levou. Eu não classificava de amor o que eu sentia, mas naquele momento percebi que sem você não existiria futuro para mim. Então, Ciaran apareceu e eu temi perdê-la novamente. Quando você foi ajudar no meu resgate, percebi que realmente devia me amar e comecei a criar coragem para confessar meu amor. Eu ia dizer esta noite, depois da festa.

— Eu também pretendia confessar meu amor por você esta noite. E contar-lhe sobre o bebe.

— Por que esperou tanto para me contar? Você tem mes mo certeza?

— Sim, tenho, mas eu queria primeiro me certificar de que você não ia me querer apenas por eu estar carregando um filho seu. Fiona o beijou e sussurrou: Mas você ainda não disse as palavras que eu quero ouvir.

—Amo você, Fiona. — Ele a beijou com paixão. — Você é meu coração, meu futuro. Não sou bom para dizer palavras bonitas...

Fiona o fez calar-se com um beijo.

— Não preciso de palavras bonitas. Não preciso de elo gios, poesias, canções ou presentes. Apenas preciso que vo cê diga, de vez em quando, que me ama.

— Isto não será difícil... se você fizer o mesmo. Eu achava que o amor me deixaria fraco, mas ao contrário, seu amor faz com que eu me sinta forte, muito forte.

— Como se uma parte de você finalmente está onde de veria estar, ela disse. No momento em que vi você eu soube que alguma coisa especial ia acontecer. E não demo rou muito para eu perceber que você era o homem da minha vida, o homem por quem eu sempre havia esperado. Depois que você me beijou, no herbário, eu soube que encontrara minha metade e estava determinada a fazer com que você também percebesse. Fiona suspirou fundo. Eu só não tinha notado que você demoraria tanto tempo para entender.

Ewan sorriu diante da provocação, mas estava profunda mente comovido com as palavras de Fiona. Ele demoraria a aceitar que aquela mulher bonita o amava e o achava bo nito. Tinha que se acostumar com tantas dádivas.

Com muita delicadeza, Ewan começou a fazer amor com ela novamente, beijando-a e dizendo-lhe palavras de amor e de carinho. Fiona retribuía suas carícias proclamando seu amor por ele em palavras e gestos.

— Amo você, Ewan repetiu, dessa vez achando bem mais fácil.

— E eu amo você. De repente, Fiona o puxou e sorriu. Mas amarei ainda mais se você _se_ mexer.

Ewan também riu e começou a se mover. Tentou fazer o ato perdurar por mais tempo, mas depois de alguns minutos, os dois atingiram o ápice juntos. Ficaram um nos braços do outro até se acalmarem e a respiração voltar ao normal.

— Eu deveria ter sido mais inteligente para perceber que não poderíamos nos amar com tanta paixão se não houvesse amor e uma emoção profunda. Nunca senti tal paixão antes. Ele beijou-lhe a boca quando ela começou a falar. Não, nem por ela. Era pura luxúria e talvez um toque de vaidade e orgulho. Não estive com muitas mulheres, sempre temi ficar igual ao meu pai. Você era uma ameaça, pois despertava a besta que morava dentro de mim, desencadeava uma paixão que eu não podia controlar.

— Eu gosto dessa besta, Fiona afirmou, com malícia.

— Eu também comecei a gostar dela, pois era um modo de eu ter você para mim. Mas era uma parte escura da minha personalidade, uma coisa que devia ficar enjaulada, acor rentada. Mas essa besta não me deu trégua. Toda vez que eu a via ela tomava conta de mim.

— Isso também acontece comigo, de vez em quando.

— Isso me intriga, Fiona. Ewan acariciou a barriga ainda plana da esposa. Tenho medo de ficar um homem descuidado como meu pai. Ele está mudando e cheguei à conclusão de que não era loucura e nem apenas luxúria. Percebi também que minha luxúria só é despertada por você, pelo que eu sinto por você.

— E é melhor mesmo que essa besta só seja despertada por mim, Fiona o avisou, tocando levemente o queixo dele com seu punho.

—Ninguém a não ser você, minha amada Fiona-dos-dez-punhais.

— E eu nunca vou querer ninguém, meu guerreiro mo reno.

— Se você continuar a se mexer desse jeito, esse guerreiro moreno soltará a besta novamente.

— Meu plano era esse.

Ewan riu e apertou Fiona nos seus braços.

— Ame-me, minha doce Fiona.

— Sempre.

 **Fim.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Murray 10 - Guerreiro** **das** **Terras** **Altas**

 **Hannah Howell**

 **Escócia, século XV**

 **Uma corrida contra o** **tempo!**

Cada minuto dentro dos muros do Castelo de Drumwich representa perigo. A única esperança de Jolene é confiar em um prisioneiro acorrentado nas masmorras, que, em troca de liberdade, pode ajudá-la a escapar da fúria assassina de um primo cruel. Jolene está preparada para lutar por sua vida… Mas nos braços de Sigimor, ela logo se rende ao desejo do coração!

Sigimor Cameron chega tarde demais para salvar o homem com quem tinha uma dívida de gratidão, mas não a irmã dele. Aturdido com a atração que sente por Jolene, Sigimor parte com ela numa fuga alucinada. Com o inimigo cada vez mais perto, Sigimor descobre que só há uma maneira de salvar a vida de Jolene… E um acordo nascido da paixão só poderá ser selado com um beijo de amor…

* * *

Capítulo I

 _Inglaterra, Primavera de 1473_

Chega de ficar olhando para mim! — Sigimor rosnou.

Liam Cameron ergueu uma sobrancelha em resposta à implicância do primo.

Quero saber qual será seu plano para tirar-nos desta encrenca.

Sigimor resmungou e apoiou a cabeça na parede úmida de pedra na qual estava acorrentado. Suspeitava de que Liam soubesse da verdade. Não havia plano nenhum. Ele, o irmão Tait, o cunhado Nanty MacEnroy, os primos Liam, Marcus e David estavam presos em uma masmorra, nas profundezas de um castelo inglês, onde um projeto de fuga em nada lhes serviria. Precisavam de um milagre propriamente dito. E pelo que fizera nos últimos tempos, Sigimor não se achava merecedor de nenhuma dádiva divina.

Aquela fora sua última tentativa de cometer uma boa ação, Sigimor admitiu e torceu a boca. Embora tivesse vindo a Drumwich não para praticar um ato caridoso, mas sim para saldar uma dívida. Devia a vida a lorde Peter Gerard. Nem titubeara quando o lorde requisitara sua ajuda. O pedido, porém, chegara tarde demais. Peter morrera dois dias antes de Sigimor e seus homens atravessarem os portões pesados de Drumwich. Logo ficara evidente que Harold, primo de Peter, não se mostrava disposto a honrar nenhum dos compromissos assumidos pelo parente morto. Sigimor considerou a ironia de morrer na casa do homem que lhe salvara a vida.

Nada lhe ocorre, não é?

Nada, Liam, nada. Se eu houvesse imaginado que Peter morreria antes de chegarmos, teria elaborado diretrizes para enfrentar um contratempo.

Jesus! — Nanty murmurou. — Eu preferia morrer em um campo de batalha a morrer neste país amaldiçoado. E ainda na forca, como os ladrões Armstrong ou Graham.

A sua Gilly não tem alguns Armstrong entre seus parentes? — Sigimor perguntou.

Ah-ah. Esqueci deles. São os Armstrong de Aigballa. Cormac, o proprietário das terras, casou-se com Elspeth, prima de Gilly.

Eles também são gatunos?

Não. Pelo menos não todos. Por quê?

Se acontecer algum milagre e pudermos escapar desta terrível armadilha, precisaremos de aliados no trajeto de volta.

Sigimor, estamos nesta Inglaterra amaldiçoada, no calabouço de uma fortaleza pertencente a um amaldiçoado lorde inglês, acorrentados a uma parede três vezes amaldiçoada. E seremos enforcados em dois dias. Não acredito que teremos de nos preocupar como o que será ou não necessário para a volta ao lar. A não ser que o canalha de Harold decida enviar nossos cadáveres para serem enterrados por nossos parentes.

Suas palavras, Nanty, de nada servirão para levantar nosso moral. — Sigimor ignorou a imprecação dita pelo cunhado. — Eu me pergunto por que não foram designados guardas para nos vigiar.

Estarmos presos com correntes grossas em uma parede que mais parece uma muralha não será um bom motivo? — Liam ironizou.

Talvez eu pudesse, com minha força descomunal, arrancar as argolas das pedras.

Ah! Estas paredes devem ter pelo menos três metros de espessura.

Dois metros e sessenta, para sermos mais exatos — uma voz clara e feminina afirmou.

Sigimor ficou embasbacado diante da mulher de pequena estatura parada do lado

de fora da cela e os olhava por entre as barras de ferro de grosso calibre.

 _Ela é minha._

Por que lhe ocorria essa noção absurda? Nunca vira aquela jovem que em nada se parecia com as mulheres que desejara em seus trinta e dois anos de existência. Além do mais, era inglesa.

A moça tinha constituição delgada, embora esse defeito não pudesse ser considerado grave. Esguia, era bem menor do metro e noventa dele. Sigimor sempre preferira mulheres altas e rechonchudas. Os cabelos dela eram escuros, provavelmente negros. Em qualquer ocasião, sentia atração pelas loiras. Porém, de maneira inexplicável, seu corpo ignorava as preferências costumeiras e ficara rígido. Na certa a situação de risco desordenara sua mente.

E os ferros que seguram as correntes nas pedras estão enterrados a uma profundidade de um metro — a jovem acrescentou.

Deduzo que a senhora não veio aqui para nos deixar felizes. — Sigimor foi irônico.

Não acredito que haja alguma coisa para alegrar seis homens acorrentados, horas antes do enforcamento. Ainda mais sendo escoceses dentro de uma masmorra inglesa.

Não posso tirar-lhe a razão. Quem é a senhora?

Lady Jolene Gerard.

Sigimor disse a si mesmo que, se ela pretendia parecer imponente, não adiantara endireitar as costas para apresentar-se.

Irmã ou esposa de Peter?

Irmã. Peter foi morto por Harold. O senhor chegou tarde para ajudá-lo.

Sigimor sentiu-se culpado, mesmo sem notar nenhum traço de acusação na afirmativa amarga.

Eu saí de Dubheidland na manhã seguinte após receber a mensagem de Peter.

Eu sei. Meu receio é que Harold desconfiou que Peter havia pedido ajuda. Meu primo manteve vigilância em todas as estradas que conduziam às propriedades de nossos parentes. Por isso Peter mandou chamá-lo. Ainda não descobri como Harold soube disso.

Milady tem provas de que foi Harold quem matou Peter? Jolene suspirou e negou com gestos lentos de cabeça.

Não. Mas também não tenho a menor dúvida de que tenha sido ele. Harold almejava Drumwich. Agora, a herdade é dele. Peter estava em perfeitas condições de saúde. Morreu gritando de dor e apertando o ventre. Harold alegou que o peixe estava estragado. Mais dois homens morreram.

Bem, não deixa de ser uma possibilidade.

Não posso negar. Tragédias desse tipo não são raras. Contudo, antes que o peixe dito podre fosse enterrado, dois dos cachorros de Harold comeram alguns pedaços dele. Os animais estão vivos e nem mesmo ficaram doentes. Claro que Harold não sabe que eu testemunhei o fato. Os cães avançaram no prato de Peter quando meu irmão passou mal. Harold não percebeu que tive de empurrar os cachorros para socorrer Peter.

Quem mais morreu?

Os dois homens mais leais a meu irmão. O cozinheiro disse que o prato era uma homenagem aos três, que adoravam peixe. Foi dito que a pesca tinha sido escassa e insuficiente para alimentar todos. Também foi servido a eles o último melhor vinho. Acredito que a bebida estivesse envenenada, mas não pude encontrar vestígios de nenhuma substância letal. A jarra e os canecos foram retirados e lavados antes que eu me desse conta do que havia acontecido.

Milady falou com o cozinheiro? — Liam perguntou.

Ele desapareceu.

Sigimor praguejou e apresentou rapidamente os parentes.

Nesse caso, Harold ficará impune. Milady não tem provas, e eu não estou em condições de ajudar a procurá-las. Acredito que a senhora deveria procurar outro lugar para viver, agora que Harold é o senhor de Drumwich.

Ele ainda não é nada. Há um pequeno impedimento.

Do que se trata?

Do filho de Peter.

Legítimo?

Sem dúvida. Reynard tem quase três anos. A mãe dele morreu ao dá-lo à luz.

Se milady está certa de que Harold matou seu irmão, será melhor afastar o menino daqui — Liam comentou.

Jolene fitou Liam por um instante e depois voltou-se de novo para Sigimor. A pequenina dama inglesa não pareceu abalada pela decantada beleza de Liam. Um fato inédito. Era certo que Liam, sujo e machucado, não estava em seu apogeu. Mesmo assim, Sigimor surpreendeu-se e ficou intrigado.

Harold não tentou arrancar-lhe a verdade à força? — Sigimor quis saber.

Não. Tenho certeza de que ele tentaria, se pudesse. Eu tenho me mantido escondida. Harold não conhece os subterrâneos de Drumwich.

A senhora é inteligente, mas Liam está certo. Quanto antes a senhora e o menino saírem daqui, melhor será.

Jolene fitou o homenzarrão em quem Peter confiara para salvá-los. Ele viera dos Highlands, região montanhosa do norte da Escócia. Era um homem confiável e honrado que entrara na Inglaterra para saldar uma velha dívida. E nenhum dos homens lhe pedira para tirá-los dali, apesar da precariedade da situação que enfrentavam. Nem haviam hesitado em aconselhá-la a fugir do alcance de Harold, levando o herdeiro de Peter. Eram homens grandes e fortes. Se fossem libertados, voltariam imediatamente para as montanhas escocesas. Harold não os encontraria com muita facilidade.

Jolene nem mesmo entendia por que não conseguia tirar os olhos de Sigimor, o maior de todos. Qualquer mulher seria atraída por aquele que se chamava Liam. A despeito das equimoses e da sujeira, era visível, mesmo sob a luz bruxuleante das tochas nas paredes, a beleza máscula daquele homem.

Qualquer mulher, menos ela. Aos vinte e três anos, acreditava que nenhum homem a deixaria fascinada. E não era o que estava acontecendo. O fato de não poder ver sir Sigimor de maneira distinta aumentava o poder de atração.

Jolene criticou a si mesma pelos pensamentos inaceitáveis. O mais importante no momento era a segurança de Reynard. Durante três dias e três noites ouvira Harold van- gloriar-se de que esquadrinhara toda a propriedade e interrogara todas as pessoas. Na noite passada, os interrogatórios tornaram-se brutais. Os gritos dos torturados ecoavam nos corredores. Não demoraria muito para algum dos conhecedores dos meandros de Drumwich não suportar mais as torturas. O sofrimento podia soltar a língua do ser humano mais fiel. Harold ficaria sabendo como encontrá-la. Sem possibilidade de aproximar-se de ninguém de sua família, suas últimas esperanças recaíam naqueles homens.

Sei disso. Preciso sair daqui levando Reynard. Terei de encontrar um local de difícil acesso, onde seja praticamente impossível Harold localizar-nos.

Pelo olhar de Sigimor, Jolene percebeu que ele começava a entender-lhe as pretensões.

Sigimor ficou tenso. Esperançoso. Lady Jolene afirmava estar oculta, mas se encontrava no calabouço, sem medo aparente de ser descoberta. Então seria possível escapar. Além disso, o que ela pretendia deixava-o com a nítida impressão de que viera em busca de auxílio. Seus homens também entendiam as intenções de lady Jolene e não deixavam de fitá-la. Tão esperançosos quanto ele.

Na Inglaterra, não há muitos locais onde Harold não pudesse alcançá-la — Sigimor ponderou.

Nenhum, na verdade. Um dos nossos homens perdeu a vida quando se dirigia à propriedade de nossos parentes. Será inútil tentar essa rota de fuga. Terei de encontrar outra.

Senhora, não é justo provocar um homem que espera pelo enforcamento, acorrentado a uma parede de pedras. — Sigimor prendeu a respiração diante do sorriso da bela irmã de Peter.

Pode ser que eu esteja tentando arrancar-lhe um oferecimento em vez de fazer um pedido. No primeiro caso, poderei refletir rapidamente e aceitar. Darei a mim mesma inúmeros motivos para a concordância. Se eu tiver de pedir, terei de aceitar a derrota e admitir minha incapacidade para resolver o caso sozinha. Esse é um golpe muito amargo para engolir.

O que é um problema seu.

Sigimor! — Liam lançou um olhar faiscante para o primo, antes de sorrir com doçura para lady Jolene. — Milady, se nos libertar deste lugar escuro e infecto, terá a minha palavra de que nos empenharemos ao máximo para ajudá-la a fugir com o garoto.

É uma oferta muito generosa, sir — Jolene agradeceu e tornou a fitar Sigimor

—, mas milorde deu-lhe o direito de fazer tal promessa? Ele honrará o compromisso?

Sigimor grunhiu, ignorou os olhares fulminantes dos outros homens durante alguns instantes e anuiu.

Ele tem o meu consentimento. Nós levaremos o menino.

E a mim.

Sigimor esperava que ela insistisse, para inteirar-se dos motivos.

Por que teremos de levá-la? A senhora não será ameaçada pelo fato de Harold ser o senhor do castelo.

Acontece que eu sou uma ameaça para Harold — Jolene explicou com frieza — e ele sabe disso muito bem. Se não fosse por Reynard, eu ficaria aqui e o faria pagar caro pela morte de Peter. Contudo jurei para Peter que protegeria Reynard com a minha própria vida, se preciso fosse. Como fui encarregada de criar o menino depois da morte da mãe, nem havia necessidade de pedir-me tal coisa. Assim mesmo, eu fiz o juramento.

Ali estava a razão para levá-la com eles, Sigimor refletiu. Embora não tivesse dado à luz o menino, era mãe dele em todos os sentidos. Aquela seria uma ótima maneira de manter o controle sobre lady Jolene. Porém seu sexto sentido lhe dizia que não seria uma tarefa tão simples. Contudo nada daquilo importava. Fora incapaz de salvar Peter, mas teria a oportunidade de preservar a vida da irmã e do filho dele. E mais. Com isso, livraria da morte os homens que arrastara para o perigo.

Estamos de acordo, milady — Sigimor declarou, solene. — Se nos libertar, nós a ajudaremos a cumprir o juramento.

Com as mãos trêmulas pela emoção do alívio, Jolene tentou ver qual das chaves, entre as que trouxera, serviria para destrancar a porta. Refletiu que a esperança era um sentimento embriagador. Por um momento, pensou que fosse desmaiar. Agradeceu a Deus, que não lhe permitiu demonstrar fraqueza diante daqueles homens.

A senhora não sabe qual é a certa? — Sigimor não soube definir se o aborrecia ou divertia ver a luta da jovem com o molho de chaves.

E nem poderia saber — Jolene murmurou. — Nunca tranquei nenhuma dessas

celas.

agora.

Por que não perguntou ao carcereiro? — Sigimor ironizou.

Ele estava dormindo.

Hum. Então será melhor rezar para que outro guarda não resolva fazer a ronda

Não há perigo. As sentinelas estão dormindo.

Todos?

Espero que sim.

E os soldados?

Também.

Todo mundo está dormindo em Drumwich?

Quase. Deixei alguns acordados. Os que gostariam de fugir, se tivessem oportunidade. — Jolene deu um grito de alegria ao conseguir destrancar a porta. Abriu-a e fitou Sigimor.

Sigimor ergueu uma sobrancelha e sacudiu as correntes que o prendiam à parede. Disfarçou um sorriso diante do olhar sombrio pensa-que-não-sei? de Jolene. Suspirou alto quando ela recomeçou a testar cada uma das chaves na fechadura das correntes. Suspeitou de que os murmúrios que se seguiram fizessem parte de uma imprecação.

Esqueceu tudo em segundos. A proximidade de Jolene despertava-lhe os sentidos. Seu corpo continuou a ignorar a constituição delicada da irmã de Peter, a fragilidade das mãos, dos pulsos e dos dedos longos. Nem mesmo parecia importar-se com a cor negra dos cabelos presos em uma trança que ultrapassava os quadris esguios. Sempre detestara cabelos escuros. Pior ainda. O alto da cabeça de Jolene mal alcançava o esterno dele. Apesar do aspecto físico da jovem estar em total desacordo com suas predileções, a mente não conseguiu fazer com que as ordens de indiferença fossem cumpridas.

—Tem mesmo certeza de que os homens de Harold estão adormecidos?—Sigimor procurou desviar a atenção da curva suave do pescoço elegante.

Ah-ah. Dei um pontapé em alguns para ter certeza. — Jolene achou difícil concentrar-se nas chaves e ignorar o homem alto e forte de quem estava próxima.

Como conseguiu isso?

Despejei uma poção na cerveja e no vinho servidos no jantar. Duas criadas serviram purgativos para os nossos amigos, enquanto os outros, sentados no grande hall, começavam a beber. Quase todos adormeceram ao mesmo tempo.

Quase?

Uma pancada na cabeça dos mais resistentes resolveu o assunto. Pronto! — Jolene sorriu ao libertar Sigimor das correntes e franziu o cenho quando ele lhe arrebatou o molho de chaves da mão. — Sou perfeitamente capaz de abrir uma porta.

Depois de encontrar a chave adequada — Sigimor resmungou enquanto livrava os outros. — Quanto tempo Harold e seus comparsas ficarão sob o efeito do sonífero?

No mínimo até o amanhecer. Talvez um pouco mais tarde. — Jolene concluiu que seis homenzarrões acorrentados eram menos intimidativos de que soltos, em pé e de olhar fixo nela.

Traduzindo isso em horas?

Duas, no máximo.

Sigimor pôs as mãos na cintura e enrugou a testa.

Por que esperou tanto tempo para nos libertar?

Tive de trancar algumas portas, curar ferimentos causados por Harold e ajudar os que bondosamente se propuseram a me auxiliar a escapar de Drumwich. Depois fui empacotar suprimentos para levarmos e arrumar as coisas que Harold roubou dos senhores. Considero despropositada sua crítica implícita, sir. Sou uma mulher magra e pequena. Mesmo assim, consegui deixar fora de combate todos os homens armados de Drumwich, com auxílio apenas de duas servas.

Ora, milady. Foi…

Sigimor! — Liam chamou-lhe a atenção e sorriu para Jolene. — A senhora agiu muito bem.

Obrigada por sua bondade, senhor. — Jolene retribuiu o sorriso.

Sigimor empurrou Liam com firmeza, porém sem brutalidade. Não entendia por que

aquela inglesa minúscula o atraía. Mas enquanto não descobrisse, não queria nenhum idiota trocando sorrisos com ela. Ainda mais Liam, que se vangloriava de ter metade das mulheres da Escócia a seus pés.

Como milady pretende tirar-nos daqui? — Sigimor perguntou.

Se quiser, poderemos sair pelos portões — ela retribuiu a ironia. — Na minha opinião, deveríamos escapar da maneira mais secreta possível. Se não deixarmos pistas, demorará um pouco mais para descobrirem o que aconteceu.

Harold achará suspeito o castelo cheio de homens adormecidos ou acabando de acordar.

Com certeza. Suponho que a falta de cavalos e o que fiz na estrebaria também o deixarão alerta.

Então vamos. Quero estar o mais longe possível daqui bem antes de Harold acordar.

Jolene liderou a fila dos sete que deixavam a cela.

Isso mesmo. Quanto antes alcançarmos a Escócia, mais cedo nos livraremos de Harold.

Não seria tão simples assim, Sigimor raciocinou enquanto seguia lady Jolene por uma passagem estreita e escura. Harold cometera um assassinato para apoderar-se de Drumwich. Lady Jolene temia pela vida do sobrinho e por sua própria. Os gritos ouvidos durante a noite eram indícios dos métodos brutais empregados por Harold para encontrar a prima e o garoto. Um homem desses não cessaria de caçá-los só porque ela cruzara a fronteira de uma país onde os ingleses não eram muito queridos. Harold seria sinônimo de encrencas durante algum tempo. Sigimor praguejou mentalmente ao observar o meneio suave dos quadris de lady Jolene. Harold não seria o único problema que ele teria de enfrentar nos próximos dias.

Capítulo II

Sigimor piscou por causa do súbito foco de luz. Precisava acomodar a vista e enxergar melhor para onde a inglesa os conduzira. Até deixarem para trás as muralhas de Drumwich rumo à Escócia, o mais aconselhável seria permanecer alerta. Não imaginava o que poderia ser pior do que aguardar a morte em uma cela escura e infecta. Não adiantava pensar nisso. Antes de tudo, deveria empenhar-se ao máximo para tirar sãos e salvos os cinco homens que o acompanharam a Drumwich.

Um barulho suave atraiu sua atenção no pequeno quarto. Um menino miúdo estava deitado em uma cama feita de mantas e peles. Cachos negros e lustrosos, imensos olhos azuis. Sigimor aproximou-se. Foi impossível deixar de retribuir o sorriso do garoto.

Mas não é assombroso? — Jolene levantou o sobrinho nos braços. — Ele não está com medo do senhor.

E por que deveria? — Sigimor perguntou, com humor.

Existem alguns motivos incontestáveis. O senhor é um estranho, parece uma montanha e está com cheiro de latrina.

Eu não cheiro nada disso! — Sigimor pegou a arma que Liam lhe entregava e teve vontade de dar um soco no rosto bonito do primo. — Onde estão os suprimentos?

Jolene apontou sete sacos que ela empacotara cuidadosamente.

Ali. Um para cada um. Antes de fugir, o velho Thomas selou os cavalos. Nos alforjes, os senhores encontrarão seus pertences e mais alguma coisa que coube nas bolsas de couro. Cobertores, odres com vinho e com água estão presos nas selas.

Jolene sorriu, agradecida, por Liam tê-la ajudado a acomodar Reynard em um suporte improvisado de tecido que trazia junto ao corpo. Todos vestiram e amarraram as capas.

Podemos ir, milady.

Jolene fez um gesto de entendimento com a cabeça. Sigimor pegou a sacola que ela pretendia carregar e a amarrou junto com a sua. Jolene tirou um archote da parede e iniciou a saída do refúgio. Percebeu que um dos homens também resolvera carregar uma tocha. O que a alegrou sobremaneira. A despeito da segurança que encontrara nas passagens subterrâneas do castelo, odiava aquela escuridão sufocante. Ousara acender tochas e velas somente na pequena câmara onde se refugiara com Reynard. E fora o pavor de Harold que a fizera enfrentar aquelas entranhas negras que se estendiam por baixo do castelo. Ter a seu lado seis homens altos e espadaúdos abrandava o medo que sentia de Harold e do breu dos corredores.

Pararam diante de uma porta de carvalho maciço embutida na parede grossa de

pedra.

Esta porta dá acesso a um túnel por onde se chega à estrebaria. — Por cima do

ombro, Jolene espiou Sigimor. — Será um pouco apertado para um homem do seu tamanho.

Sigimor empurrou a porta pesada, e Jolene fez uma careta devido ao cheiro forte de mofo que vinha do outro lado. Ela só verificara a passagem uma vez, para ter certeza de que poderia ser usada em caso de necessidade. Fora logo após a chegada de Harold a Drumwich. Era escura, estreita, úmida e bastante baixa em alguns locais. Ficara tão apavorada que não regressara mais ali. Naquela noite, arriscara a volta ao castelo pela estrebaria. Afastou as emoções e o pavor e começou a andar pelo passadouro. Estremeceu ao ouvir a porta bater atrás do último homem.

O solo acidentado não permitia um avanço rápido. Jolene teve de conter-se para não sair correndo. Queria escapar o mais depressa possível daquele lugar que lhe congelava o sangue. Tremendo, chegou até a porta que dava para a cocheira e nem

esperou que Sigimor a abrisse. Empurrou-a e cambaleou para os fundos da estrebaria. Por pouco não caiu sobre os montes de feno e os implementos agrícolas que escondiam a porta. Depois dos instantes em que tentou se acalmar, percebeu que não era a única que arfava. Teve vontade de estrangular Sigimor ao não ver o menor sinal de abalo no homem que também acabava de sair das catacumbas.

Mas que droga, Sigimor — Nanty resmungou, acompanhando o cunhado em direção aos cavalos. — Nada o deixa perturbado?

Ah, sim. A idéia de ser enforcado.

Sigimor reparou nos dois homens que roncavam em cima de um monte de feno. Embora tivesse de admirar o que Jolene fizera para ajudá-los a fugir, achava inquietante a idéia de que uma mulher delicada e pequena fosse capaz de dominar sozinha todos os homens armados do castelo. Aqueles camaradas nem precisariam das ordens de Harold para persegui-la. A maioria iria atrás de Jolene para vingar a humilhação sofrida.

Adiantou-se depressa e impediu que Liam auxiliasse lady Jolene a montar. Segurou-a pela cintura estreita e colocou-a sobre a sela. Depois de admirar as pernas esguias, ajudou-a a abaixar as saias para cobri-las. De novo sem entender os motivos, não queria que os outros cinco vissem o que ele vira. O olhar espantado de lady Jolene e o risinho maroto de Liam o irritaram. Afinal, nada fizera de errado.

Por que aquele espanto? E a zombaria?

Resmungando contra a perda de tempo, Sigimor montou e saiu à frente dos outros.

Ao ver dois homens parados diante das porteiras abertas, levou a mão à espada.

Não! — Jolene gritou e emparelhou a cavalgadura com a dele. — É o velho Thomas e seu filho. — Adiantou-se até o homem gordo e grisalho. — O senhor já deveria ter saído daqui.

Iremos assim que milady sair. Quero certificar-me de que estes portões ficarão bem fechados, sem que milady tenha de perder tempo por isso. Não sei quantas horas milady poderá ganhar com isso. Mas enquanto os tolos vasculham o castelo, milady já estará longe.

Muito obrigada, Thomas. O senhor é um bom homem. Por favor, trate de abandonar Drumwich enquanto pode.

Com certeza, milady, depois de cumprir suas ordens aqui na cavalariça. Tome cuidado e não se preocupe. O infame pagará pelos crimes cometidos.

Que Deus o ouça. Cuidem-se.

O que Thomas e o filho terão de fazer? — Sigimor perguntou, assim que atravessaram os portões.

Cortar todas as cilhas e passar estrume nos pedaços — Nanty respondeu e piscou para Jolene.

Um truque inteligente — Sigimor admitiu. — Isso os atrasará em, no mínimo, um

dia.

É o que esperamos. Embora tenhamos de contar com o ódio que, na certa,

tornará Harold muito criativo. — Jolene beijou a cabeça de Reynard. — Enquanto este menino estiver vivo, Drumwich jamais pertencerá a Harold.

Sigimor balançou a cabeça de um lado para outro e considerou o assunto.

Ódio e cobiça. Dois sentimentos que podem levar um vilão a superar os maiores obstáculos. O mais sensato será nos afastarmos de Drumwich com a maior presteza possível.

Sigimor instigou o cavalo a um passo mais rápido, e todos seguiram sua liderança. Praguejou contra a escuridão que não lhes permitia galopar a toda velocidade até a fronteira. Teria de esperar um pouco antes de poder permitir-se aquela urgência. Fitou de relance lady Jolene e o menino. Haveria momentos em que teriam de parar ou cavalgar com maior lentidão. Apesar disso, confiava que venceriam com segurança a distância que os separava de Dubheidland.

Com a ajuda de Nanty, um homem atraente, Jolene ajeitou Reynard na espécie de funda improvisada e tornou a montar. Embora estivesse no meio do dia, já sentia as conseqüências do longo tempo que passara em cima da sela. Apesar de os homens não se queixarem, sabia que as paradas necessárias por causa do sobrinho não lhes agradavam. Aquela fora a segunda e Jolene não perdia um minuto a mais do que o necessário. Mas era quase palpável a urgência dos cavaleiros prosseguirem no trajeto. Se ela e Reynard não estivessem presentes, eles fariam uma pausa apenas na fronteira e por causa dos cavalos. Sigimor comandou um galope, e Jolene estremeceu ao pensar em mais algumas horas de uma viagem cansativa.

Jolene tinha o pressentimento de que Harold não tardaria em segui-los. O receio dele seria que, uma vez em segurança e contando com proteção, a prima tentaria expulsá-lo de Drumwich. Harold não permitiria que o filho de Peter continuasse vivo. O menino seria uma ameaça constante e, ao atingir a maioridade, reclamaria seu direito à herança. Também não duvidava de que Harold fosse atrás deles na Escócia. O único ponto favorável era que, na Escócia, Harold correria perigo. Seus crimes poderiam ser descobertos, pois não contaria com aliados.

Não era seu caso, Jolene refletiu e fitou de soslaio seus partidários, seis gigantes sisudos que cavalgavam a seu lado. Mesmo que sir Sigimor Cameron devesse a vida a Peter e a ela, sentiu-se culpada por haver levado aqueles homens a se envolverem com seus problemas.

Seria correto fazer com que arriscassem a vida?

As propriedades inglesas e os títulos nobiliárquicos nada significavam para eles.

Os escoceses ficariam felizes se a aristocracia inglesa fosse banida da face da Terra.

Reynard balbuciou alguma coisa sobre ter visto um cervo. Jolene, mergulhada em pensamentos macabros, não lhe deu a necessária atenção. Apertou o sobrinho de encontro ao peito, enquanto a corrida árdua continuava. Gostaria muito de fazer Harold pagar pela morte de Peter, mas a segurança de Reynard falara mais alto. Reynard era uma parte de Peter, a memória viva do pai. O instrumento de todas as esperanças de Peter e de seus projetos para o futuro de Drumwich. Até que Harold fosse derrotado, ela teria de concentrar-se de corpo e alma na tarefa de proteger Reynard. Custasse o que custasse.

Aceitar essa realidade não abrandou seu drama de consciência em relação aos Cameron. Peter não titubeara em pedir-lhes ajuda para lutar contra o inimigo. O que ela também fizera. Porém um homem não relutava em pedir a outros homens para arriscarem suas vidas em uma luta que não lhes dizia respeito. A glória e a honra de uma batalha por uma causa justa eram como o alimento para um homem. Necessário e inquestionável. Talvez os homens nem considerassem a possibilidade da derrota ou da morte.

Não era seu caso. No momento em que pedira ajuda aos Cameron, Jolene estava certa de ter assumido a responsabilidade pela vida deles. Uma carga muito pesada para seus ombros frágeis. Entretanto não restara outra saída.

O sol já estava no ocaso e Jolene ainda não resolvera o assunto, quando eles pararam para o descanso noturno. O corpo dolorido e a exaustão fizeram com que esquecesse o dilema naquele momento. Apeou do cavalo e teve de segurar-se por alguns minutos na sela para equilibrar-se. Como Reynard adormecera logo após uma breve parada no meio da tarde, haviam prosseguido sem interrupções. Assim que os cavalos diminuíram a marcha, Reynard acordara e anunciara a vontade de fazer as necessidades. Jolene ainda estava espantada com a perícia de Sigimor. Ele segurara o garoto que, divertido, aliviara-se sem desmontar. Depois pegara Reynard no colo, e Jolene tivera de admitir que ficara agradecida por aquela bondade.

Jolene observou a fogueira acesa por Liam e avaliou as possibilidades de vencer o curto trajeto com dignidade. Quase nenhuma, foi a triste conclusão. Deu dois passos e as pernas trêmulas fizeram com que se largasse de encontro à sua montaria.

Será que os cavalheiros notariam que ela não chegara perto do fogo? Eles nem ao menos haviam se aproximado de seu pobre cavalo exaurido.

Sigimor, parece que a irmã de Peter está com algum problema—Nanty disse e sentou-se junto ao cunhado, diante do fogo.

Sigimor virou a cabeça e notou que lady Jolene ainda não se afastara do cavalo.

Lady Jolene não deve estar acostumada a viagens longas. Desconfio de que ela nunca excedeu a velocidade de um trote ligeiro em passeios curtos pela propriedade do irmão.

Coitada. Até eu estou todo dolorido, depois de um dia inteiro em cima de uma sela. — Nanty fez menção de erguer-se para ajudar Jolene, mas foi impedido pela mão pesada de Sigimor em seu ombro. — O cavalo dela precisa de alguns cuidados.

Não se preocupe. Eu farei isso. — Sigimor entregou-lhe Reynard. — Fique com o garoto.

Sigimor analisou lady Jolene ao aproximar-se. Descomposta, exausta e pálida. Ainda assim, bonita e muito atraente. Cílios escuros e espessos. Olhos cinzentos, nariz pequeno e reto, lábios bem delineados e polpudos que tentariam até um santo. Irritou-se com a própria demonstração de fraqueza. Apesar disso, teve vontade de acarinhá-la e admirou-a por haver enfrentado a adversidade sem queixumes.

 _Mas que droga!_

Será melhor movimentar um pouco as pernas, ou a rigidez a impedirá de andar.

Sigimor conteve a vontade de sorrir ao ver o olhar fulminante com que era recebido.

Agradeço muito a bondade de ter vindo avisar-me. — Jolene não disfarçou o sarcasmo da voz. — Pode estar certo de que seguirei seu conselho, assim que minhas pernas estiverem convencidas a cooperar. — Uma pena que não pudesse atingir-lhe a canela. — O que está fazendo?

Sigimor não respondeu. Abraçou-a pelo ombro e afastou-a do cavalo.

Levando a senhora para dar uma volta. — Embora com o corpo retesado, Sigimor fingiu ignorar o tropeção de lady Jolene, que se agarrou na cintura dele para não cair. — Liam, cuide do cavalo de milady — ordenou ao primo e afastou-se com Jolene para ela movimentar-se.

Sempre acreditei que estivesse acostumada a cavalgar — Jolene afirmou, envergonhada.

Demora anos para alguém acostumar-se a montar durante dias seguidos.

Dias?

Isso mesmo. A menos que haja algum imprevisto, iremos direto para Dubheidland. Os únicos aliados com que posso contar no percurso são os MacFingal, meus parentes. Se Harold não vier em nosso encalço com muita rapidez, poderemos descansar um pouco no castelo deles.

A quanto distam essas terras?

Quatro dias a galope, se os animais puderem agüentar. Jolene teve certeza de que, após mais quatro dias iguais àquele, teria de ser carregada de liteira para dentro do castelo dos MacFingal. Estava começando a andar com certa normalidade. Porém a dor forte nas costas não cedera. Ouviu a risada de Reynard e viu Nanty brincando com ele de cabo-de-guerra. A cena a fez esquecer as dores. Aquele menino era o futuro dos Gerard de Drumwich. Um leve desconforto físico era um preço pequeno a pagar por isso.

Está melhor? — Sigimor perguntou e deteve-se ao lado da fogueira.

Jolene sentiu-se perturbada por sua relutância em afastar-se daquele homem grande e forte.

Ah, sim. Bastante. Eu gostaria de tirar um pouco dessa poeira. Haverá água por

perto?

Os anjos lhe sorriem, milady. Existe um riacho não longe daqui. Milady poderá

tomar um banho e bem frio, com certeza.

Se a água estiver congelada, farei um buraco no meio e terei água para um ótimo banho.

Pegue o que for necessário, e eu a levarei até lá.

Basta indicar-me a direção…

De maneira alguma. Milady não pode perambular sozinha por aí.

Eu não vou tomar banho na frente de um homem!

Eu me virarei de costas. É a única concessão que poderei fazer. A senhora e o menino não ficarão sozinhos até que Harold não constitua mais uma ameaça. — Sigimor cruzou os braços e desafiou-a em silêncio. Jolene abriu a boca para protestar, porém desistiu. Os grandes olhos verdes diziam-lhe que o escocês não voltaria atrás. Seria uma discussão inútil. Pedira-lhe ajuda e proteção. Sir Sigimor incluía algumas idéias peculiares a respeito disso. Desde que provara ser um homem honrado, Jolene resolveu aceitar a promessa dele de não olhar. Pegou depressa o que achou necessário para um banho. Precisava livrar-se da sujeira da estrada e do cheiro desagradável dos dias de esconderijo nos labirintos de Drumwich. Certificou-se de que Reynard estava feliz sob os cuidados dos homenzarrões e seguiu Sigimor.

Jolene teve de correr para acompanhá-lo. O cavalheiro tinha pernas muito longas. Bem-feitas e fortes. Nunca apreciara um físico masculino tão de perto. Admitiu que era um prazer admirar-lhe o firme _derrière_ em movimento. Vestia-se à moda inglesa, sem luxo. Ou ele era vaidoso, ou nem ao menos imaginava como o calção longo colava-se em suas pernas. Nem que o gibão curto permitia uma visão tentadora. Chocada pelo próprio atrevimento visual, Jolene desviou o olhar.

Sigimor não tinha a beleza de Liam, mas era um homem bem atraente. Possuía cabelos vermelho-escuros e longos. Era parecido com Liam, embora tivesse nariz mais reto, queixo mais forte e traços mais másculos. Liam tinha uma beleza que causava impacto. A de Sigimor resultava de uma apreciação que, na certa, seria favorável. Os olhos verdes possuíam um brilho surpreendente. As sobrancelhas eram ligeiramente arqueadas. Os cílios escuros e espessos provocariam inveja em qualquer mulher. A boca era agradável, e os lábios faziam pensar em beijos.

Jolene ficou alarmada ao concluir que era um rosto que ela não se cansaria de apreciar.

Chegaram à margem do regato. Sigimor apontou-o e virou-se de costas. Jolene não perdeu tempo. Tirou as roupas e desejou que a água fria acabasse com o calor inusitado que sentia. Sufocou um grito ao entrar na água gelada. O banho teria de ser rápido. Pretendia apenas tirar o pó colado na pele. A água parecia mesmo oriunda de um buraco feito no gelo.

Sigimor repreendeu-se com energia. Seria uma falta de cavalheirismo espiar o banho de lady Jolene. Prometera virar-se de costas. Mas a vontade de vê-la banhar-se era irresistível. Talvez se visse o corpo esguio, sua preferência por formas rechonchudas faria com que esfriasse a mente e esquecesse aquele desejo absurdo.

Virou a cabeça de maneira imperceptível. Naquele instante, lady Jolene ficou em pé e Sigimor engasgou. Por pouco não traiu a si mesmo. A espiadela não o curara. Ao contrário. Teve de controlar-se para não tirar as próprias roupas e jogar-se no regato. Refletir que lady Jolene era uma aristocrata e, na certa, virgem, em nada diminuiu sua ânsia.

Como pudera ser tão cego e não enxergar a beleza das mulheres de pequena estatura?

A pele era translúcida e a cintura, a mais fina que ele já vira. Os quadris eram esbeltos e as nádegas, arredondadas o suficiente para despertar seu desejo masculino. Sigimor sentiu os dedos formigarem pela vontade de tocar no espaço acima das coxas esguias. Madeixas grossas de cabelos negros colavam-se na silhueta delgada e realçavam a palidez da tez suave. Lady Jolene virou-se um pouco e Sigimor pôde

apreciar a curvatura do busto. Era menor dos que estava acostumado a ver. Mas os seios eram firmes e perfeitos. Os mamilos róseos mostravam-se endurecidos por causa da água fria.

Sigimor gemeu baixinho quando lady Jolene esfregou o estômago. A água escorreu até a junção das coxas e infiltrou-se no triângulo de pêlos encaracolados e sedosos.

Virou a cabeça depressa. O traje moderno que vestira para a viagem à Inglaterra escondia pouca coisa. Não pretendia deixar lady Jolene chocada. Teve de esforçar-se para pensar em coisas bem diversas durante alguns minutos a fim de esfriar o ardor e não envergonhar uma dama.

Ah, como gostaria de estar vestido com um calção mais folgado e um casaco mais longo! A inocência de lady Jolene talvez a impedisse de ver os sinais óbvios de sua excitação. Mas seus parentes haveriam de dar boas risadas por causa disso.

Era do que eu estava precisando — lady Jolene declarou, já vestida e esfregando os cabelos com a camisa que trocara por outra. — Apesar de bem frio, o banho valeu a pena.

O sorriso de lady Jolene despertou novamente o desejo de Sigimor e ele não teve alternativa.

Vire-se de costas! — ordenou e tirou as roupas, enquanto caminhava em direção ao regato.

Jolene ficou boquiaberta. Por causa da voz de comando e do torso desnudo que surgiu de repente em seu campo de visão. Não conseguiu virar o rosto e mordeu o lábio para não gemer. Os ombros eram largos, as costas, lisas, e a cintura, estreita. A pele não era pálida como seria de esperar em um homem ruivo, e sim dourada. Os braços eram musculosos sem exagero. Nos antebraços havia uma faixa com desenhos intricados. Nisso ele tirou o calção, e Jolene sentiu tontura por causa do calor que a invadia. A pele dourada sob a luz da lua brilhava no corpo inteiro de Sigimor. O _derrière_ era tão bem-feito e firme como supusera que fosse. As pernas longas eram musculosas e elegantes.

Jolene deu-se conta de que o mirava embasbacada e virou-se depressa.

Ah, como gostaria de vê-lo de frente! Aquele homem a transformava em uma criatura desavergonhada e libertina.

Nunca se interessara por físicos masculinos e muito menos fora por eles afetada. Não era nada agradável descobrir que um escocês ruivo fosse o primeiro a despertar-lhe o interesse e o desejo. Era filha, irmã e tia de condes ingleses. Seria loucura permitir que

o sangue se aquecesse e o coração batesse mais forte por um _highlander._ Seus parentes mortos deviam estar se revirando nas tumbas.

Perplexa, não entendia como a pouca atenção com que encarava o sexo oposto se transformara naquela ansiedade por um escocês ruivo. Não negava que tivera sonhos virginais com os cavalheiros bonitos e galantes que conhecera. Mas os estremecimentos que sentira nem de longe se comparavam aos que experimentava diante de sir Sigimor Cameron. Era uma emoção forte, feroz e indomável. E num momento bastante impróprio para padecer de tamanho fascínio. Ou mais exatamente, de um desejo puro e simples.

Teria de controlar-se a qualquer custo. Iria passar muito tempo na companhia de Sigimor, sem a proteção de nenhum parente. Era preciso resguardar a castidade. O que seria difícil, se fosse levada a um desvario febril todas as vezes em que encontrasse Sigimor. Felizmente, ele demonstrava pouco interesse nela como mulher a quem gostaria de seduzir.

Era imprescindível diminuir o interesse que sentia por Sigimor. Passara vinte e três anos sem emocionar-se por nenhum homem. Não seria difícil curar-se dessa aflição inesperada.

Sigimor aproximou-se, segurou-a pela mão e levou-a de volta ao acampamento. O calor dos dedos e da palma de Sigimor espalhou-se pelas veias de Jolene, de acordo com

as batidas do coração. Um gesto inocente que despertara um tremor interno. Jolene não sabia como esconder aqueles sentimentos até então desconhecidos. Eles permaneceram atuantes e foram fortalecidos com a presença de Sigimor a seu lado durante a refeição ligeira.

Jolene estendeu as mantas no chão para dormir e Sigimor fez o mesmo a poucos centímetros de distância. Se a idéia dele era manter-se tão próximo, Jolene não imaginava como faria para ignorá-lo. Dias e noites inteiros.

Teria forças para anular a forte atração por ele despertada?

Proteger a vida de Reynard não seria a única batalha difícil e perigosa a encarar dali para a frente.

Capítulo III

Jolene estremeceu quando Sigimor emitiu um grito ensurdecedor e instigou o cavalo a um galope feroz. Os outros animais, inclusive o dela, seguiram o líder. Enquanto lutava para manter o controle sobre a montaria, Jolene espiou por sobre o ombro. Ninguém os seguia.

Por que a pressa ainda maior? Haviam vencido grandes distâncias naquele dia. Sempre de maneira furtiva, evitando pessoas e vilarejos, para dificultar a possibilidade de serem rastreados por Harold. De repente, ao comando de Sigimor, todos pararam de uma só vez. Nanty e Liam desmontaram em instantes, ajoelharam-se e, com gritos de alegria, beijaram o chão. Jolene não conseguiu entender aquela súbita exuberância.

São dois retardados — Sigimor comentou, com um sorriso simpático.

Suponho que deva haver uma explicação razoável para tanto alarido — Jolene criticou.

Estamos na Escócia, milady.

Ah.

Jolene bem gostaria de acompanhá-los na euforia. Mas naquele país, seria sempre uma estrangeira indesejável.

Não se preocupe. Estará em segurança aqui.

Bem mais de que em Drumwich, com toda certeza. — Jolene suspirou. — A recepção que eles tiveram na Inglaterra não foi das mais agradáveis. Não me surpreende que estejam tão felizes em retornar à sua pátria.

São poucos os britânicos que recebem os escoceses com satisfação.

—E poucos escoceses recebem um inglês com um sorriso.

Não acredito que milady, por ser discreta e franzina, enfrentará problemas. — Sigimor inspirou fundo. — E bom estar de volta à Escócia, em todos os aspectos. Aqui, será mais fácil localizar nosso inimigo.

Como assim?

No momento em que Harold cruzar a fronteira, passará a ser vigiado. Cada homem que o vir espalhará a notícia do seu paradeiro. Saberemos em que direção o patife estará se dirigindo e quem o acompanha. Ele e os companheiros serão uma forte tentação para muitos. Não será fácil para Harold vir atrás de nós. Mesmo os que não são muito amigos dos Cameron se empenharão em criar-lhe problemas. Ninguém o ajudará. Pelo menos nenhum que possa ser chamado de escocês.

Ah, sei. A união contra um inimigo comum. Sigimor concordou com um gesto de cabeça, desmontou e ajudou Jolene a apear.

Faça o que tiver de fazer — ele a aconselhou. — Ficaremos aqui um pouco, antes de prosseguir o trajeto.

Jolene gemeu sem querer, mas não se queixou. Afastou-se para satisfazer as próprias necessidades e as de Reynard.

Ainda podia sentir o calor das mãos de Sigimor em sua cintura. As tentativas de usar a sensatez e a necessidade de sobrevivência para afogar a atração que sentia por aquele cavalheiro revelaram-se infrutíferas. O único recurso seria manter as emoções ocultas. O que lhe pareceu uma missão impossível diante do tempo que passariam juntos. Teria sido mais inteligente convencê-los a levá-la até um parente na Inglaterra em vez de vir para a Escócia. Tarde demais.

Felizmente Sigimor não percebera a atração que despertava nela nem demonstrara interesse por seus dotes femininos. Seria preciso encarar essas atenuantes como uma bênção.

Acredita que Harold nos seguirá aqui na Escócia? — Liam perguntou a Sigimor e ofereceu-lhe vinho de seu odre.

Acho que sim. — Sigimor não deixou de fitar a moita atrás da qual Jolene desaparecera havia pouco e tomou um gole da bebida. — O camarada já matou para deitar suas mãos imundas sobre Drumwich. Não acredito que os poucos habitantes das fronteiras poderão impedi-lo de fazer outro trabalho sujo para manter a hegemonia sobre a propriedade.

Isso significa que teremos de matar um fidalgote inglês?

Será uma luta de vida ou morte. E lady Jolene sabe disso. — Sigimor franziu o cenho e esfregou o queixo. — Harold não se contentará com o desaparecimento da prima. Nem confiará que ela se mantenha afastada com receio de perder a vida. Os meios empregados que permitiram a nossa fuga espetacular certamente o farão refletir que lady Jolene e um pouco mais de que uma jovem frágil que ele poderia manipular à vontade. A menos que a silencie para sempre, Harold terá de conviver com o medo de ela encontrar um aliado na Inglaterra. Outro fidalgo que tenha o poder de arrastá-lo para fora de Drumwich e fazê-lo pagar por seus crimes.

Ele terá também de perseguir os criados fugitivos?

Acredito que não. Mesmo que alguém resolva contar a história, ninguém dará ouvidos a um pobre homem, em detrimento das palavras de um lorde. Apesar disso, Harold não hesitará em cortar a garganta de qualquer servo que for encontrado. Ainda assim, creio que ele não os enxerga como uma ameaça.

A arrogância cegou-o. Harold jamais perdoará quem zombou tanto dele e dos seus soldados.

E sempre culpará lady Jolene por essa humilhação. — Sigimor tomou mais um trago de vinho e devolveu o odre a Liam. — Tenho a intuição de que há fatos que lady Jolene ocultou de nós.

Por lorde Harold não a ter matado junto com Peter?

É um ponto para ser considerado. Harold ficaria como tutor do menino. O herdeiro ficaria em suas mãos e seria morto a seu bel-prazer. Se o trabalho fosse bem- feito, ninguém questionaria a morte de Reynard. Muitas crianças morrem na infância. Pense bem, teria sido fácil envenenar lady Jolene junto com lorde Peter. Harold pretendia assegurar o domínio sobre Drumwich por intermédio da irmã do falecido lorde, tornando-a a muito amada lady de Drumwich.

Casamento? — Liam franziu a testa. — Eles são primos não muito distantes.

Haveria o problema da consangüinidade.

Os cofres de Drumwich devem ser abarrotados e conseguiriam a graça da Igreja. Lady Jolene deve ter um belo dote que não ficaria com Harold se ela morresse.

Além disso, ela é uma jovem muito bonita.

Sigimor irritou-se com o primo, que observava lady Jolene sair de trás da vegetação.

E… bonitinha, mas muito magra e pequena. — Sigimor ignorou o sorriso trocista de Liam. — Tenho certeza de que o patife de Harold quer o menino morto quanto antes. Mas não sei se ele pensa fazer o mesmo com lady Jolene.

Pretende pressioná-la para responder a algumas perguntas?

Ainda não. Isso em nada mudaria a nossa missão. Milady é bem inteligente para saber que o canalha acabaria por matá-la. Se aceitasse casar-se com ele, lady Jolene não descansaria enquanto não vingasse a morte do irmão e do sobrinho. Harold poderá ser tolo o suficiente para achar que milady se acovardou, mas não tardaria a enxergar o engano.

Se isso acontecer antes do previsto, lady Jolene estará condenada.

Tem razão, Sigimor. Não importa o que possa acontecer entre eles, o destino de lady Jolene e do menino está traçado. O túmulo.

Sigimor continuou a pensar no assunto enquanto se afastavam rapidamente da fronteira perigosa, mas a uma velocidade que não deveria cansar demais os cavalos.

Bandidos imperavam naquela região, e as ligações de Nanty com os Armstrong não os protegeriam.

Sigimor sorriu. Ali, Harold estaria ainda mais sujeito às emboscadas do que eles. Como duvidava que fossem bafejados pela grande sorte de livrar-se do inimigo pela ação dos assaltantes que infestavam a região, seria melhor inteirar-se dos fatos. Deu uma tossidela e fitou a irmã de Peter, que cavalgava a seu lado.

Lady Jolene, nunca se casou nem ficou noiva? Ela surpreendeu-se com a pergunta inesperada.

Fiquei noiva uma vez, mas o camarada morreu quando eu tinha dezesseis anos.

E nada mais foi planejado? Quantos anos tem agora? Vinte?

Vinte e três — Jolene revelou, de queixo erguido. — Papai morreu antes de planejar uma união que lhe fosse conveniente. Por duas vezes Peter tentou encontrar um marido para mim, mas não deu certo. Nisso a esposa dele morreu e eu me tornei a castelã de Drumwich. Peter pensava em casar-se novamente. Talvez por isso já tivesse começado a procurar um cunhado.

Foi quando Harold chegou.

Ah-ah. Peter não gostava de Harold e nem confiava nele. Mas era um primo. Parente consangüíneo. — Jolene deu de ombros. — Sem nenhuma prova concreta de traição, Peter nada pôde fazer. Teve de permitir que a serpente deslizasse pelo grande hall. Até o grande número de homens armados que o acompanhava teve explicação. Harold disse que havia se empenhado em agarrar os salteadores. Não demorou muito e percebemos que éramos prisioneiros dentro do nosso castelo. Pobre Peter. Não teve tempo de arquitetar um plano para nos livrar do assassino. Ele não queria iniciar uma batalha. As vantagens seriam de Harold. Teria sido uma carnificina. Harold agiu com rapidez. Peter morreu enquanto ainda estávamos abalados com o que acontecia.

O camarada usou o senso de honra de Peter para matá-lo — Sigimor acrescentou. — Harold sabia que Peter, homem bom, correto, enérgico e inteligente, nada faria contra o primo, mesmo sem confiar nele. E Peter jamais poderia supor o que se passava naquela mente assassina.

Teria sido diferente se Peter fosse desonesto?

Com certeza. Um pouco de malícia trapaceira o teria feito suspeitar das intenções de Harold. Poderia ter se preparado melhor para enfrentá-lo.

Jolene deu razão a Sigimor, mas procurou defender o irmão.

Peter devia ter alguma desconfiança, tanto que mandou chamá-lo.

Concordo, mas ele já tinha deixado a deslealdade invadir o castelo.

Não havia dúvida de que Peter cometera um grande erro que lhe custara a vida.

O senhor não teria feito o mesmo?

Não, se visse uma tropa fortemente armada entrando na minha propriedade. — Sigimor deu uma piscadela. — Sou desconfiado e matreiro. De início, eu tentaria descobrir por que Harold, em quem eu não confiava, tinha vindo visitar um parente, rodeado por um exército.

Peter pensou nisso, mas a cortesia…

As regras de cortesia não incluem deixar o inimigo à vontade. Nem deixar um filho em perigo. — Sigimor fitou o garoto, que ria na frente de Nanty, sentado na funda im- provisada de pano. — Parente de sangue ou não, eu o teria obrigado a deixar os soldados do lado de fora das muralhas do meu castelo. Harold não estava acima de Peter na hierarquia familiar. Por isso seu irmão não era obrigado, pela cortesia, a permitir homens armados dentro de seus portões.

Jolene não discutiu, mesmo sem ter certeza dos regulamentos. Implorara a Peter para não permitir que o séquito de Harold entrasse. Seu irmão dissera que não conhecia razão honrosa para negar-lhes abrigo. Ela não duvidava de que Sigimor fosse um homem honrado. Porém ele não fazia questão de ser um nobre fidalgo como Peter fora. Sigimor

tinha bom senso e boa percepção. Peter tivera altos ideais. Queria ser reconhecido como um perfeito cavalheiro. Sigimor era preocupado com a sobrevivência. Jolene amara muito o irmão, mas gostaria que ele houvesse sido bafejado com um pouco da praticidade de Sigimor. Poderia estar vivo naquela altura.

Milady é esperta. — Sigimor sorriu.

Jolene, hipnotizada por aquele sorriso, levou alguns instantes para entender o que ele dissera.

Não sou.

Claro que é. Os artifícios que usou para nos tirar de Drumwich mostraram um fino sentido de malícia. Foi um estratagema inteligente e sagaz.

Isso é um cumprimento?

De minha parte, sim. Acredito que a sua opinião não seja a mesma. Pelo brilho dos olhos verdes, Jolene teve certeza de que ele a provocava.

Na Inglaterra, não se encorajam mulheres a serem astutas nem maliciosas.

E o que se espera delas?

Que sejam corteses e refinadas. Uma mulher deve ter bom gênio e ser amável. Bondosa, em especial com os servos. Deve saber usar as agulhas e o tear. Conduzir com firmeza a administração do lar e atividades correlatas. Ser econômica, obediente e uma companheira fiel para seu marido. Providenciar paz e conforto para o seu lar.

Jolene não gostou da maneira como Sigimor sorria.

Quantas dessas qualificações milady já conseguiu?

Quase todas. — Ela rezou para não corar por causa da mentira.

Sigimor deduziu, pela expressão de Jolene, que não deveria achar graça nem chamá-la de mentirosa. O que o deixou ainda com mais vontade de rir.

Bem, nunca acreditei que os ingleses pudessem ser idiotas tão completos. Ah! Exceto pelo trabalho de agulha, pela administração do lar e pela economia, parece que os ingleses desejam que suas mulheres sejam parecidas com a minha Meggie.

Quem é Meggie? — Jolene não entendeu o ataque súbito de ciúme.

Minha cachorra. Creio que a maioria das mulheres deve ter um cheiro melhor.

Jolene fuzilou-o com o olhar, mas teve de contentar-se com a visão dos ombros largos. Sigimor afastava-se rapidamente. Seu aborrecimento foi ainda maior pelo fato de não ter certeza se fora insultada ou se recebera cumprimentos por não ser uma verdadeira dama. Ressentiu-se em nome das inglesas, sobretudo das que faziam questão de seguir o ideal de feminilidade em vigor, por Sigimor havê-las comparado a uma cadela. Admitiu que ela mesma já pensara a mesma coisa. Porém era seu direito. Afinal, teria de sujeitar-se a crenças e regras com as quais não concordava. Refletiu que o escárnio de Sigimor era hipócrita. Ele devia ser um dos que tentavam manter as mulheres submissas, apesar de não estar convicto dessa necessidade.

Confusa, aproximou-se de Nanty e ficou feliz com a alegria de Reynard.

Sigimor estendeu uma manta extra sobre Jolene e Reynard e percebeu o sorriso maroto de Liam.

Eles são muito magros para agüentar o frio — ele resmungou e foi para a mata. Praguejou ao perceber que o primo o seguia.

Hum… bonitinha, mas muito magra e pequena—Liam repetiu as palavras de Sigimor, com fala arrastada.

Uma dama inglesa mimada.

Mas também muito bonita. Tem uma pele… Já notou que é translúcida?

Já. — Sigimor cerrou os dentes. Não conseguia disfarçar que a provocação atingira o alvo.

Ainda bem que prefere as jovens loiras e bem mais robustas. Ou eu poderia pensar que está interessado na pequena lady Jolene.

Sua imaginação não tem limites, Liam. Trate de refreá-la. Isso é o que dá passar

muito tempo com os monges. Liam deu uma risada.

Já que lady Jolene lhe é indiferente, talvez eu pudesse… Sigimor virou-se tão depressa para encarar Liam que fez o primo desequilibrar-se para trás.

Talvez fosse melhor pensar em como esse seu sorriso encantador de nada serviria se não tivesse dentes. Pare de sorrir! Parece um bobo!

Sigimor suspirou alto, caminhou de volta ao acampamento pisando duro e foi alcançado por Liam.

Por que essa irritação, primo? Qual o problema de sentir atração por uma

 _mignon_ atraente? Ela é bem-nascida, é casta e deve ter um belo dote!

Não está enumerando as qualidades de uma boa esposa, está? — Sigimor recriminou-se por não descartar imediatamente essa idéia.

Não faz muito tempo, o primo estava pensando em casar-se.

Bobagem. Descartei a idéia. Não preciso de herdeiro. Dubheidland está coalhado deles.

Concordo. Mas isso não significa que não possa ter esposa e filhos.

Sigimor parou, virou-se, devagar dessa vez, encarou Liam e cruzou os braços na altura do peito. A tentação de dar um soco no primo era grande.

Como Liam ousava verbalizar a idéia que sir Sigimor, senhor dos Cameron, vinha acalentando havia tempo, embora se esforçasse para negar? A lógica lhe dizia que lady Jolene não era a pessoa certa para ele. Por que, então, as frases "ela é minha, ela terá de ser minha" reverberavam em sua mente?

Por acaso reparou no tamanho dela? E no meu? — Sigimor não gostou do ar de indiferença de Liam. — Um filho meu a rasgaria inteira.

Liam também cruzou os braços e fitou Sigimor com desprezo.

Isso é um absurdo, e o primo sabe bem disso.

Ela é inglesa. Acredito que o casamento seria considerado ilegal.

Talvez na Inglaterra, onde aquela lei vai e volta como a maré. Acredito que não poderia reivindicar as terras de lady Jolene, mas elas também não lhe fariam falta, não é?

Por que lhe ocorreu tocar no assunto, Liam Cameron?

Por ser essa a primeira jovem bem-nascida que lhe despertou interesse. Não adianta negar. Só ela, que é muito inocente, não notou isso. Todos nós enxergamos, literalmente, o tamanho do seu desejo por lady Jolene. Primo, você já está com trinta e dois anos. Nunca se permitiu mais do que brincadeiras ocasionais com meretrizes gordotas. Nem mesmo teve uma amante. Está na hora de se casar.

Sigimor jamais admitiria que Liam estava com a razão. Tinha grande apetite pelos prazeres carnais, mas não ficava satisfeito com os folguedos a que se entregava de vez em quando. Não conseguia esquecer que a mesma prostituta que o servia também se entregaria alegremente a outro por algumas moedas. Nas poucas vezes em que tentara cortejar uma jovem de boa linhagem, acabara falhando. Ou elas temiam seu tamanho ou se divertiam com seu caráter ou simplesmente o ignoravam. Não confessaria isso para ninguém, para não dar a idéia de ser um secarrão empedernido. Gostava da idéia de ter uma companheira para conversar e com quem pudesse dividir os problemas caseiros e familiares. Uma única vez, dez anos antes, pensara ter achado a mulher ideal. Fora um erro fragoroso. Por isso passara a agir com cautela. Preferia não aceitar o que sentia por aquela inglesa delicada.

O que o faz pensar que milady é uma boa escolha?

Ela o observa bastante.

Deve ter medo que eu tropece, caia por cima dela e a machuque.

Idiota! Ela faz isso por interesse. Milady considera os outros companheiros desta pequena cruzada.

Ela nem mesmo o olhou — Sigimor murmurou, lembrando-se de que ficara

surpreso por isso.

Pois é! — Liam riu. — Nem mesmo para mim. Ela não ficou intimidada com o seu tamanho nem com a sua maneira de ser. E pela forma como o fitava esta tarde, deduzi que o gênio de lady Jolene é compatível com o seu. Por falar nisso, sobre o que falavam?

Sigimor fez um gesto de pouco caso.

Ela explicou quais as qualidades femininas apreciadas pelos homens ingleses, e eu lhe disse que eram as mesmas da minha cachorra.

Agora entendo por que ela parecia querer esgoelá-lo. Primo, acho que nunca vai aprender como agradar a uma mulher.

Também lhe disse que as inglesas deviam cheirar melhor do que um cão.

Um milagre que ela não tenha desmaiado de tanto prazer — Liam murmurou e sacudiu a cabeça. — Você agiu de propósito, não foi? Não resiste a uma provocação para ver o que acontece.

Isso faz parte do meu charme. — Sigimor parou na beira do acampamento e fitou lady Jolene, que dormia. — Esqueça o assunto, Liam. Mesmo que haja uma atração mútua, isso nunca excederá um olhar ou um pensamento. Ela é uma lady inglesa, e eu sou um escocês grosseiro. Um homem sem escrúpulos quer matar tanto ela quanto o garoto. O menino é um lorde inglês, e lady Jolene, além de ter o mesmo sangue, é sua mãe de criação. Ela tem um segredo que deve ser importante. Por isso não o revelou. Vamos esperar para ver o que acontece.

Sigimor pegou uma manta para estender ao lado de lady Jolene.

Ótimo. Então esperaremos. Não se esqueça de manter os olhos bem abertos. E também a mente e o coração.

Sigimor acordou com uma blasfêmia e um punho pequeno que o esmurrava. Defendeu-se dos socos e percebeu que a mulher a seu lado não tentava matá-lo. Lady Jolene enfrentava um pesadelo. Reynard começou a chorar e Nanty aproximou-se. Sigimor pediu ao cunhado que levasse a criança para a sua cama e resolveu segurar lady Jolene, antes de que ela o machucasse de verdade.

Jolene se debatia sem controle. Praguejava e lutava contra o inimigo invisível com uma virulência espantosa. Sigimor deitou-se sobre ela com cuidado, para não machucá- la. E comoveu-se com o pânico que viu em seu olhar, quando ela despertou. Procurou acalmá-la com a mesma voz suave que costumava a empregar com os irmãos menores, sobrinhos e primos. Repetiu várias vezes quem ele era e onde ela se encontrava.

Quando conseguiu serená-la, Sigimor deu-se conta da intimidade da posição deles. Jolene prendia as pernas esguias entre as dele, e sua virilha pressionava a dela. A reação de seu corpo foi imediata e impetuosa. Jolene corou e arregalou os olhos. Apesar de uma voz interior recomendar-lhe o contrário, Sigimor roçou os lábios nos dela. A boca de Jolene era doce e suave.

O que pensa que está fazendo? — Jolene estremeceu.

Beijando… para deixá-la mais calma — Sigimor ergueu um pouco a cabeça e tocou na ponta do nariz de Jolene com o seu.

Já estou acordada. — Jolene caprichou na expressão severa e teve de conter a vontade de esfregar-se de encontro à masculinidade manifesta e rija.

O que a aterrorizava no sonho? — Sigimor a escutara praguejar contra Harold, mas queria conferir a resposta.

Jolene perguntava a si mesma como podia tremer tanto por causa de beijos tão leves no rosto.

A morte de Peter. — Não se tratava de uma mentira completa. Tinha sido aquele horror mesclado com outros receios e lembranças terríveis.

Por isso amaldiçoava Harold?

É.

Estou achando que não quer me contar toda a verdade, por isso terá de pagar uma penalidade.

Jolene não teve tempo de reagir. Sigimor beijou-a de maneira intensa e ela encolheu os dedos dos pés. Jolene procurou lutar contra as emoções que a incendiavam, mas perdeu a batalha no momento em que Sigimor esmerou-se em um beijo de língua. De repente, ele parou de beijá-la, libertou-a e deitou-se de costas para ela. Murmurou que Reynard estava com Nanty. E foi só.

Jolene fitou as estrelas e experimentou um tormento desconhecido no meio das coxas. Perguntou a si mesma por que tinha tanta vontade de esmurrar o gigante escocês. Pressentiu muitos problemas à frente, além daqueles oriundos de Harold, o assassino usurpador.

Capítulo IV

Harold está na Escócia.

Jolene sentiu um calafrio na espinha ao escutar a declaração de Liam. Até aquele momento, cavalgara ao lado de Sigimor, sem decidir se deveria desprezá-lo por havê-la beijado na noite passada ou se o instigaria a beijá-la de novo. De repente, voltava à realidade e de maneira brutal. Lembrou-se dos motivos que a haviam feito salvar aqueles homens e por que tivera de fugir para a Escócia. Sem pensar, encurtou as rédeas, e o cavalo, nervoso, perdeu o rumo.

Sigimor aproximou-se e bateu-lhe carinhosamente na coxa, sem deixar de fitar Liam, para lembrá-la de que não estava sozinha.

Surpresa, Jolene acalmou-se com o toque. A ponta de culpa que sentia por havê- los enredado nos próprios problemas começava a ceder. O ódio com que falavam de Harold deixava claro que ansiavam por vingança. Eles também haviam enfrentado de perto o risco de morrer sob o jugo do monstro. Eram cavalheiros que jamais se recusariam a ajudar uma mulher ou uma criança em perigo. E também pretendiam fazer Harold pagar por havê-los aprisionado, com intenção de enforcá-los.

Tem certeza? — Sigimor tirou a mão da perna de Jolene, assim que ela se tranqüilizou.

Absoluta. Ele vem agindo com descaramento e imprudência. Tem perguntado por nós e diz a todos que está atrás da esposa que fugiu com o filho deles. O canalha quer despertar indignação diante de um crime familiar e conseguir parceiros na perseguição.

E tem conseguido?

Aparentemente, sim. Ele é inglês. Motivo suficiente para que muitos o desprezem. E o fato de perder a mulher para um escocês corajoso faz a multidão delirar.

Não sei por quanto tempo ele bancará o marido enganado.

Somente enquanto for necessário — Jolene interrompeu-os. — Harold despreza os que não são nobres nem nascidos na Inglaterra. Ele considera os escoceses bárbaros e ignorantes.

Harold deixou isso bem evidente quando nos atirou no calabouço.

Claro que ele não é bobo. Logo entenderá que está servindo de chacota e mudará de tática.

Concordo, Liam. — Sigimor anuiu com gestos lentos de cabeça. — Ele poderá se esconder a qualquer momento.

Acha mesmo? — Liam torceu os lábios.

A intenção será fazer com que não saibamos do seu paradeiro. Se Harold trouxe dinheiro, poderá comprar alguns homens para ajudá-lo a fazer a busca por ele. Há homens que se vendem e, por dinheiro, ajudariam até um inglês. Sabe muito bem disso, Liam. Quantos vieram com ele?

Não sei ao certo, mas pelo que ouvi dizer, uns dez ou doze.

Não deixa de ser uma ameaça, porém não creio que devemos nos preocupar com um ataque-surpresa. Como ele deve supor para aonde estamos indo, não terá de ficar muito perto para nos caçar.

Sigimor, Harold saberá mesmo qual é o nosso destino? — Jolene perguntou. — Não acredito que Peter tenha dito a ele alguma coisa a respeito dos Cameron. Quando mandou chamá-lo, Peter já desconfiava do nosso primo há um bom tempo.

Mesmo que Harold ignore onde fica Dubheidland, não tardará a descobrir. Podemos não ser poderosos nem ricos, mas todos sabem quem somos e de onde viemos.

Sigimor voltou a atenção para Nanty, e Jolene não chegou a perguntar o

significado das duas últimas frases. Duvidava que os Cameron fossem conhecidos por sua crueldade. Homens que ajudavam uma mulher e uma criança, mesmo sendo oriundas de um país amaldiçoado diariamente pela maioria do povo, não poderiam ser maldosos. Desde que os conhecera, eles a haviam tratado com a maior cortesia. Exceto quanto ao beijo roubado por Sigimor. Homens que fossem uma ofensa à moral não tratariam uma mulher de maneira tão cavalheiresca. Interessante. Sigimor acreditava que os j Cameron de Dubheidland eram bem conhecidos.

Ela observou os seis guardiões espadaúdos e disse a si I mesma que a fama deles bem poderia ser devida à beleza 1 máscula que esbanjavam.

…não é Nanty? É preciso espalhar a notícia sobre as intenções de Harold e também que é preferível não sermos pegos de surpresa — Sigimor ironizou no comentário final. — Qual é a distância daqui até os Armstrong de Aigballa?

Não é muito grande. — Nanty deixou Reynard no colo de Jolene.

Ótimo. Vá até lá e conte a eles nossos problemas. Peça-lhes que fiquem de olho no patife.

Não quer que dêem um fim nele?

Nada me agradaria mais. Porém é melhor impedir que outros sujem as espadas com o sangue de um lorde inglês. Se Harold for imprudente e chegar a uma confrontação, nós mesmos daremos um fim nele. Não devemos permitir que essa luta se espalhe em demasia pelo território.

Nanty demonstrou sua concordância com acenos curtos de cabeça.

No caminho poderei parar na propriedade dos Murray e também falar com meus irmãos. Onde nos encontraremos?

Pretendo passar uma noite ou duas em Scarglas com meus primos. Depois irei direto para Dubheidland.

Todos desejaram boa viagem a Nanty, e Reynard começou a choramingar. Depois soluçou baixinho, chamando o cavalheiro que se afastava.

Jolene criticou a si mesma pelo ciúme que sentia. Depois de tudo o que a pobre criança enfrentara desde a chegada de Harold a Drumwich, não era para admirar que quisesse todos a seu lado. E quando Sigimor ergueu Reynard nos braços e o menino parou de chorar, Jolene irritou-se.

Nanty tem um trabalho muito importante para fazer — Sigimor explicou para Reynard e sentou-o na frente da sela. — Ele voltará quando terminar a tarefa.

Nanty é meu amigo. — Reynard fez beicinho. Sigimor incitou o cavalo a um passo regular.

Sei disso, mas ele é um homem e tem obrigações a cumprir. Algumas vezes isso implica deixar os amigos e a família por algum tempo.

Como papai fez. Sigimor suspirou.

É. Como seu pai.

Mas o papai não vai voltar.

Não. Ele terá de trabalhar para os anjos.

Quando os anjos deixarão que ele venha para casa?

Ah, meu filho, os anjos não podem mandá-lo de volta. — Sigimor afagou os cachos negros. — Não há maneira de retornar do Paraíso. Mas tenho certeza de que seu papai ficará muito feliz ao comprovar que o pequeno Reynard se transformará em um homem forte e corajoso. Assim as terras e o povo dele terão um novo lorde.

Aí vou poder dar um pontapé no traseiro do primo Harold, que roubou Drumwich da gente e mandou papai para os anjos.

Sigimor achou graça na expressão de espanto de Jolene.

É exatamente o que faremos, meu rapaz.

Jolene fitou o caminho na frente deles, e as lágrimas enevoaram-lhe a visão.

Sentia um nó dolorido na garganta. Reynard entendera muitas coisas, por ter ouvido mais comentários do que seria necessário. Ela também se comovera com a explicação singela e terna de Sigimor sobre a morte de Peter. Sigimor era um homenzarrão de maneiras rudes e expressões nem sempre de alto nível. Apesar disso, mostrava-se bondoso, gentil e paciente com o menino. E disposto a ajudar no que fosse possível.

Na verdade, os seis cavalheiros tratavam Reynard com brandura. Mesmo em Drumwich, onde todos demonstravam a maior consideração pelos Gerard, ninguém passava muito tempo com Reynard. Com exceção de Peter e dos dois soldados mortos com ele. Admitiu, com tristeza, que Peter e os amigos não haviam demonstrado a paciência e o entendimento daqueles escoceses. Eles tinham um carinho quase paterno pelo garoto e brincavam com ele sempre que havia oportunidade. E, na certa, horrorizados, cairiam do cavalo se a ouvissem dizer isso.

A surpresa maior foi a atitude de Sigimor. Ele comparara a inglesa ideal a um cachorro, mas acariciava os cabelos de uma criança e falava em anjos. O que tornava ainda mais difícil para ela endurecer o coração diante das emoções inconvenientes despertadas pelo escocês ruivo.

Há uma aldeia a poucas horas daqui — Sigimor aproximou o cavalo e interrompeu os devaneios de Jolene. — A estalagem é bem limpa. Pararemos lá para dormir.

Jolene estranhou.

Isso não deixará vestígios da nossa passagem pelo vilarejo?

Sim, mas não importa. Harold descobrirá onde fica nosso castelo e irá procurar- nos em Dubheidland. Não vejo motivos para que não possamos permitir-nos um pouco de conforto. — Sigimor apontou o céu. — Ainda mais quando temos uma tempestade à vista.

Jolene fitou o céu sem nuvens, mas evitou comentários.

Cama limpa e banho quente?

Tentador, não é?

Muito. Mas eu dispenso meu bem-estar pela segurança de Reynard.

Como eu já lhe disse, milady, Harold baterá na nossa porta, independentemente de quão invisíveis possamos ser. Se estiver determinado a achar nosso paradeiro, ele o fará. Ora essa, quem foi que disse que eu estava pensando no seu bem-estar?

Sigimor afastou-se e foi para perto de Liam.

Aquele homem acabaria por deixá-la maluca. Em um momento sentia ternura por ele. Em seguida, gostaria de ser uma mulher gigantesca para poder socá-lo.

A Estalagem dos Corvos era muito limpa e arrumada, apesar do nome estranho. O cheiro que vinha da cozinha deixou Jolene com água na boca. Seu estômago roncava com a expectativa. A única coisa que lhe desagradou era ver que todos a fitavam com um misto de espanto e horror. Teria I sido melhor ficar de boca fechada e deixar que Sigimor requisitasse o banho.

Santo Deus! Ela é inglesa! — o estalajadeiro falou em tom baixo e franziu o cenho para Sigimor. — O que o senhor está pensando? Trazer uma inglesa para dentro da minha hospedaria? Onde foi que a encontrou?

Sigimor cruzou os braços na altura do peito e fitou de cima o homem baixo e gordo. Jolene chegou a ter pena do coitado, mas ele fora muito rude. Levando-se em consideração também os outros quatro homens grandes e fortes que a acompanhavam, ela se admirou da relutância do sr. Dunbar. Na certa não imaginava em que águas tenebrosas estava entrando. Os demais fregueses tiveram o bom senso de ficar calados, ainda que a fitassem sem a menor sombra de boas-vindas. Jolene sentiu-se humilhada pela reação do camarada. Esperava que Sigimor não demorasse muito para deixar o sr. Dunbar mais cordato.

Isso mesmo, ela é inglesa — Sigimor resmungou. — Uma jovem inglesa

pequena, magra e choramingona.

Ah, como gostaria de dar-lhe um soco!, Jolene refletiu, aborrecida.

Eu jamais poderia imaginar que tantos bravos rapazes pudessem tremer de medo por causa dela — Sigimor zombou. — Mas já que ela fez todos ficarem com dor de barriga…

Nunca ouvi coisa mais idiota — o sr. Dunbar defendeu-se, falando alto para ser ouvido pelos clientes escandalizados que não paravam de murmurar palavras indignadas.

Uma coisa miúda como essa não vai assustar nenhum homem. Ela é sua…

É. — Sigimor não sabia se ria da fisionomia feroz de lady Jolene ou se acertava um murro na cara do estalajadeiro.

Nenhuma das duas coisas lhe daria o colchão macio e o banho quente que ele tanto almejava.

Não podia ter encontrado uma bela jovem escocesa, sir? O senhor me parece um cavalheiro distinto.

E sou. Eu tinha uma dívida de sangue. O irmão dela salvou minha vida.

Ele pediu um preço alto.

É verdade. — Sigimor fitou Jolene de esguelha. — Nada de tão trágico. Os ingleses treinam bem suas jovens. Elas têm de ser corteses e refinadas. Uma moça deve ter bom gênio e ser amável. Bondosa, em especial com os servos. Deve saber usar as agulhas e o tear. Conduzir com firmeza a administração do lar e atividades correlatas. Ser econômica, obediente e uma companheira fiel para seu marido. Providenciar paz e conforto para o seu lar.

Credo! Os idiotas pensam que estão treinando cães?

É o que se pode imaginar.

Jolene não resistiu. Deu um pontapé na canela de Sigimor e virou o rosto para não ver a careta de dor. Seu aborrecimento cresceu ao perceber que todos riam para ela. Ou melhor, dela. De novo, uma dama inglesa fora comparada a um cachorro.

Não me parece que ela aprendeu todas as lições — o sr. Dunbar murmurou.

Sigimor percebeu as intenções nada gentis de Jolene em relação ao dono da estalagem e abraçou-a pelos ombros. Com firmeza, para salvaguardar pelo menos as canelas do gordote. O homem verificou o número de quartos disponíveis, os preços com e sem banho. Enquanto seguiam uma criada rechonchuda, Sigimor pensou se Jolene entendera que ficariam no mesmo quarto.

Jolene fez um exame acurado nos seus aposentos e concluiu que estava tudo bem asseado. Estendeu Reynard sobre a colcha grossa. Antecipou o prazer de dormir em uma cama macia e sob um teto de verdade. Tirou a capa, dobrou-a e deixou-a ao pé da cama. Foi só então que percebeu a presença de Sigimor. De braços cruzados, fitava-a com uma ansiedade que a deixou inquieta.

Este quarto é bastante aceitável, milorde. Não se preocupe. Pode ir para os seus aposentos.

Estes são os meus aposentos — Sigimor respondeu e sorriu. Chocada, Jolene segurou a respiração e depois sacudiu a cabeça.

Isso é inaceitável. Não posso dormir com um homem no quarto. Seria uma atitude imprópria para uma dama.

Dividir um acampamento com seis homens por acaso é aceitável?

Claro que não, mas Jolene jamais daria o braço a torcer, nem que tivesse de dormir em uma cama de pregos. Não poderia revelar-lhe o verdadeiro motivo por que não queria ficar com ele no mesmo quarto. Era a maldita atração que sentia por ele e que aumentava a cada minuto. Não sabia explicar por que lhe parecia muito mais íntimo ficar com Sigimor no mesmo quarto do que dormir no chão ao seu lado.

Aqui só há uma cama. — Jolene odiou a si mesma ao sentir que corava.

Não se preocupe. Ela é bem grande.

Antes que Jolene pudesse argumentar, uma batida na porta anunciou seu banho. A discussão teve de ser encerrada na frente da criada e de dois rapazes que a ajudavam.

 _Ela é sua…_

Claro. Todos imaginavam que fosse esposa de Sigimor e que Reynard fosse filho deles. Bem, até que seria melhor assim, levando-se em conta a recepção fria que tivera.

O otimismo se desfez quando a criada estendeu um biombo diante da cuba de madeira. Com certeza Sigimor, não pretendia deixar o quarto nem para ela tomar banho.

Depois que os três empregados saíram, Jolene pôs as mãos na cintura e franziu o cenho.

Então?

Então o quê?

O senhor não vai sair para tomar seu banho?

Bem, na verdade, a tina é uma só. Os rapazes vão trazer mais um ou dois baldes de água quente daqui a pouco. Liam e os outros também querem tomar banho e a hospedaria só tem duas tinas. — Sigimor deitou-se ao lado de Reynard e arqueou uma sobrancelha. — Será melhor apressar-se, milady, antes que a água esfrie. Ah, por favor, não a deixe com cheiro floral.

Jolene abriu a boca e fechou-a sem nada dizer. Pelo pouco que conhecia de Sigimor, era de prever que ele não mudaria de idéia. Lançou-lhe um olhar fulminante, pegou o sabonete com cheiro de lavanda, roupas limpas e foi para trás do biombo. Aliás uma proteção melhor do que ele virar-se de costas. Aquela viagem estava sendo altamente prejudicial para o seu decoro.

Apesar de aborrecida, Jolene deu um suspiro de prazer ao mergulhar na água quente. Por alguns momentos, ficou deitada, de olhos fechados, completamente descontraída. Endireitou-se depressa, com medo de ser surpreendida. Sigimor merecia tomar banho frio e com perfume de lavanda. Passou o esfregão no corpo com deleite quase erótico e entregou-se às carícias da espuma.

O humor dela melhorou deveras depois de ter-se banhado e vestido. Esfregou os cabelos molhados com uma toalha seca e sorriu para si mesma ao sentir o perfume de lavanda. Pegou suas coisas e saiu de trás do biombo.

—Estou sentindo cheiro de flores — Sigimor resmungou, levantou os dois baldes de água que os rapazes haviam trazido e foi para trás do anteparo.

Lavanda francesa — Jolene respondeu, já sentada diante do fogo para secar os cabelos. — Um sabonete de muito boa qualidade.

Sigimor deu um suspiro que poderia ser ouvido a distância, largou os baldes no chão e voltou para perto de Jolene, de mão estendida.

Não tenho sabão.

Deixei o meu para secar na banqueta ao lado da tina. — Jolene deu um sorriso doce e engoliu a vontade de gargalhar diante da expressão azeda de Sigimor.

Ele voltou para a banheira, onde despejou um balde de água quente e deixou o outro para lavar a cabeça. Tirou as roupas e suspirou de novo por causa da fragrância suave que o rodeava. Se não evitasse o cunhado e os primos até o perfume evaporar, acabaria por dar-lhes uma surra para que não caçoassem dele. Praguejou ao pegar o sabonete e sentir a fragrância acentuada. E tornou a proferir uma imprecação quando ouviu o riso abafado de Jolene. Prometeu a si mesmo nunca mais deixar em casa o sabão que sempre usava. Sem perfume.

Depois de aprontar-se, ajudou Jolene a dar banho em Reynard e a lavar as roupas deles. O jantar foi trazido no quarto. Sigimor sentou-se na cama com Reynard, enquanto os criados tiravam a tina, os baldes e as toalhas usadas.

Não conseguia tirar os olhos de Jolene, que trançava os cabelos. Embora cabelos escuros nunca houvessem atraído sua atenção, a cabeleira negra e sedosa de Jolene deixava-o arfante. Gostaria de ver o manto negro espalhado por cima do corpo esguio e

ela de braços estendidos para ele. Liam estava certo. O desejo que sentia por Jolene era muito forte, quase palpável.

Preocupado em diminuir sua excitação, voltou os olhos para Reynard.

Auxiliou Jolene a dar comida para o garoto e acomodou-o na cama pequena que o sr. Dunbar providenciara.

Sentou-se junto à mesa redonda onde o jantar fora servido e comeu sem erguer os olhos do prato. Só ousou fitar Jolene quando julgou estar em condições de controle. Viu-a lamber uma gota de vinho dos lábios, e o desejo retornou com vigor.

Liam chegou a dizer onde Harold se encontrava? — Jolene tirou da bolsa um punhal ornamentado que ganhara de Peter quando fizera dezoito anos e começou a descascar uma maçã.

Bem mais perto do que seria do nosso agrado.

Perdemos uma boa dianteira, não é?

Provavelmente. O sujeito deve estar a ponto de matar seus cavalos, ou então mudando de montaria de tempos em tempos. — Sigimor notou-lhe a palidez e admirou a maneira como ela mantinha o receio sob controle. — Não se preocupe. Se ele estivesse na nossa perseguição direta, já nos teria alcançado. Nós não avançamos muito depressa.

Por mim e por causa de Reynard.

Principalmente pelo garoto. Se fosse por milady, eu lhe avisaria qual seria o ritmo da ação para que sofresse em silêncio. Reynard é um menino saudável, porém muito jovem para agüentar uma corrida dura até Dubheidland.

Jolene fitou o sobrinho, que dormia. Um organismo exausto era uma porta de entrada para uma doença febril. Teve de dar razão a Sigimor. Impossível pensar em uma desabalada carreira com uma criança pequena.

A criada entrou para retirar os pratos. Era hora de dormir e só havia uma cama. A fisionomia de Sigimor garantiu-lhe que não haveria solução conciliatória. Assim mesmo, todas as tentativas seriam válidas.

O senhor poderia dormir no chão.

E desprezar um leito grande, limpo e macio? Nada disso. Harold está por perto, milady. Não posso deixar a senhora e o menino sozinhos, sem proteção. Vá para a cama. Precisamos descansar. Eu dormirei em cima do acolchoado, e milady ficará por baixo das cobertas.

Apesar de contrariada com o arranjo, ela foi até a cama e tirou o vestido. O camisão era modesto e nada revelava. Assim mesmo, sentiu-se corar ao entrar sob as cobertas. Recriminou-se com energia. Falsos recatos eram desnecessários em tais circunstâncias. Até chegarem a Dubheidland, Sigimor e os outros teriam de ficar perto dela e de Reynard. Não poderia esperar que eles fizessem mesuras ou agissem com pudores excessivos.

Sem querer, Jolene fez uma careta e fechou depressa os olhos quando Sigimor se despiu e ficou de calção. Ver aquele deus em sua glória masculina lembrou-a do motivo real por que não queria dormir a seu lado. A tentação de tocá-lo era grande. Ceder àquela tentativa só lhe traria mais problemas. Começou a pensar que o Senhor pretendia pô-la à prova, quando sentiu Sigimor aproximar-se. Abriu os olhos e deu com aquele rosto bonito bem perto do seu. A intensidade do olhar verde arrepiou-a.

Seria desejo? Era, com toda certeza.

O senhor quer dizer alguma coisa antes de dormir? — JoIene admirou-se com a calma da própria voz.

Não. Eu só queria um pequeno beijo de boa-noite. — Sigimor sorriu ao vê-la arregalar os olhos e beijou-a.

Jolene segurou-o pelos ombros para afastá-lo. Ficou perturbada ao sentir a pele quente e suave sob suas palmas e teve de engolir a vontade de abraçá-lo pelo pescoço. Sigimor recuou, sorriu, desejou-lhe um bom sono e virou-se de costas. Costas largas,

fortes, sem manchas. Jolene sentiu o coração bater forte e o fogo queimar em suas veias. O cabo de seu punhal saliente entre aquelas omoplatas não deixaria as costas de

Sigimor ainda mais encantadoras?

Capítulo V

Jolene andou pela mata aos tropeções, em busca de um lugar para aliviar suas necessidades. Bocejou com tanta energia que sentiu uma ferroada no queixo e os olhos lacrimejaram. Culpou Sigimor pela exaustão que sentia. Depois do beijo que a deixara ardente de ansiedade, ele lhe dera as costas e dormira, enquanto ela ficara acordada a maior parte da noite. Tensa pelas reações até então desconhecidas e apavorada com a idéia de que não hesitaria em entregar a virgindade a Sigimor, virara-se de um lado para outro durante muito tempo.

Adormecera pouco antes do alvorecer, quando Sigimor a acordara com a disposição de quem havia descansado a noite inteira. Não entendia como Sigimor despertava nela estados de ânimo tão contraditórios. Em um momento, era uma paixão nova e assustadora, em outro, vontade de torturar e matar.

Depois de desafogada, olhou ao redor e alarmou-se. Não viu sinal dos Cameron nem de suas vozes. Cansada e imersa em seus pensamentos, não se preocupara em observar o rumo que tomara nem a distância que percorria. Olhou o céu e tentou lembrar- se das lições de Peter para encontrar o Norte, onde estava localizada a Escócia.

Começou a andar e logo entendeu que estava no caminho errado. Não havia mata cerrada no lugar onde deixara seus acompanhantes. Inspirou fundo para acalmar-se e disse a si mesma que, na certa, se embrenhara na floresta sem perceber.

No instante em que resolveu parar e gritar por socorro, as árvores começaram a escassear. Ouviu o tilintar leve dos arreios de um cavalo e murmúrio de vozes. Feliz, correu em direção aos sons e ignorou o instinto, que lhe recomendava maior cautela, à medida que se aproximava da clareira. Recriminou-se e sorriu. Devia ser a inquietação de receber uma reprimenda de Sigimor por haver demorado tanto.

O sorriso se extinguiu assim que chegou mais perto do grupo. Deveria ter dado atenção ao seu sexto sentido. Havia um erro claro que a euforia não lhe permitira desvendar. Algo alarmante. As vozes eram de ingleses.

Mais tarde poderia até achar graça na maneira como ela e os três homens se entreolharam, boquiabertos. Alguém precisava ensinar os escoceses a contar. Havia apenas dois homens com Harold, e não uma dezena ou mais. Jolene praguejou e preparou-se para fugir. Harold e seus companheiros foram mais rápidos.

Apesar do pressuposto de que seria incapaz de vencê-los, não tinha a intenção de render-se com facilidade. Pretendia fazer Harold suar a camisa. Seu consolo era Reynard encontrar-se fora do alcance do assassino.

Harold e seus homens eram espertos. Bloquearam o caminho por onde ela viera e fizeram-na correr em círculos. Jolene percebeu uma trilha na floresta e tentou uma fuga.' Harold atirou-se atrás dela e derrubou-a no chão com tal violência que a deixou zonza. Arfando, nem mesmo conseguia lutar para libertar-se.

Não posso acreditar que a senhora tenha caído em minhas mãos. — Harold tirou o punhal de Jolene da bainha e, cambaleando, pôs-se em pé.

Jolene ficou de costas e esforçou-se para respirar melhor.

Onde está o filho bastardo de Peter?

O herdeiro de Peter está fora do seu alcance sanguinário. — Jolene voltou a respirar com maior normalidade e sentou-se.

Será mesmo? A senhora está em meu poder. Isso tornará muito mais simples lidar com o problema do menino. — Harold agarrou-a pelo braço e levantou-a. — Onde estão aqueles seus guardas malditos?

O senhor acha mesmo que eu estaria aqui se soubesse? — Jolene sorriu, irônica. — Eu me perdi na mata. Quer que os chame?

Faça isso e será o último som que emitirá na vida. Lady Jolene Gerard, esteja

certa de que eu não titubearia em arrancar essa sua língua irreverente.

Jolene sentiu um arrepio diante da ameaça. Harold puxou-a em direção à pequena fogueira e sentou-a no chão com violência. Dois coelhos estavam sendo assados, o que a fez imaginar que Harold pretendia ficar um pouco por ali. Seria uma boa vantagem. Os Cameron deviam estar procurando por ela, e haveria uma chance de a encontrarem.

Milorde — um dos homens, alto, magro e com o rosto marcado pela varíola, interveio —, não seria melhor sairmos daqui?

Por quê? — Harold perguntou e sentou-se ao lado de Jolene.

Aqueles escoceses não devem estar longe.

Nós os ouviremos quando se aproximarem. Conforme o combinado, esperaremos aqui pelo restante dos meus homens.

Milorde…

Esperaremos aqui! — Harold repetiu, impaciente. — Pelo amor de Deus, Martin. Estamos com milady. Ela servirá de escudo, mesmo que esses idiotas cheguem antes dos nossos homens. Agora pegue meu odre de vinho.

Jolene respirou mais aliviada. As preocupações mais que razoáveis de Martin tinham sido ignoradas. A arrogância de Harold permitiria que os Cameron a localizassem com maior facilidade. No momento, teria de preocupar-se apenas com Harold e com dois de seus asseclas. Rezou para que Sigimor e os outros a encontrassem, antes de que ela tivesse de enfrentar mais alguns companheiros de Harold.

Ela está demorando muito. — Sigimor fitou a mata por onde Jolene havia sumido.

Mulheres são assim mesmo. — Liam ofereceu água ao primo.

Nem sempre. — Sigimor bebeu um grande gole, devolveu o bornal de couro a Liam e coçou o queixo, sem tirar os olhos da floresta.

Talvez ela esteja… enjoada. Milady pareceu-me um pouco pálida. E bastante cansada. — Liam fitou Sigimor com atenção.

Por que está me olhando desse jeito?

Não fui eu quem passou a noite com ela em um quarto onde havia apenas uma cama. Por acaso…

Não! Fiquei por cima das cobertas e lady Jolene, por baixo. Nada mais do que

isso.

Sigimor procurou não pensar em quanto a desejara e continuava desejando.

Partilhar uma cama com Jolene fora um tormento, e ele não pretendia repetir a dose. Pelo menos até ter permissão de deitar-se a seu lado… sem roupas. Ele poderia tocar naquela pele sedosa, nos seios perfeitos, na… Sigimor tratou de afastar imagens provocativas de sua mente. Não fora uma atitude sensata ceder à tentação de beijá-la de novo. Demorara muito para dormir e durante o dia inteiro sentira o gosto de seu lábios macios. Seu único lenitivo era a quase certeza de que ela correspondera à sua paixão.

Cada vez mais inquieto, Sigimor refletiu que Jolene era uma donzela bem-nascida. E pela inocência de seus beijos, podia jurar que o desejo era uma novidade para ela. Seria possível que, temerosa pelo que poderia suceder, fugira dele?

Bobagem. Jolene podia ser ingênua, mas não era tola nem se atemorizava com facilidade. Consciente da chama que os envolvera, ela teria lutado contra o desejo ou teria aceitado o fato como inevitável. Não teria fugido. Nem deixado Reynard para trás. Não se arriscaria a ser apanhada por Harold. Alguma coisa estava errada. Com toda certeza.

Por que não a seduziu? — Liam indagou. — O primo a deseja tanto… Sigimor fitou-o com semblante sombrio.

Jolene é uma lady inglesa e virgem. Eu não sou um conquistador experiente e romântico como o senhor.

Isso me parece mais um insulto — Liam murmurou, sorrindo. Sigimor ignorou o comentário de Liam.

Seduzir uma jovem como lady Jolene não me parece digno de um cavalheiro. Na verdade, desonrar jovens nunca foi do meu agrado. Digamos que seja um pouco desonesto. E indelicado.

Pode ser. Há muitas moças que aceitam deitar-se com homens por prazer ou por algumas moedas. Isso deixa satisfeitos a maioria deles. Outras gostam do jogo da sedução.

Jolene não faz parte de nenhum desses grupos.

Eu sei. Ela é uma jovem com quem os homens se casam.

No momento, é uma dama que está perdida. Eu vou à procura dela.

Já imaginou como ela ficaria envergonhada se a encontrasse em um momento… desagradável?

Ela haverá de recuperar-se. Não ficarei esperando de mãos atadas, temeroso por ofender-lhe a modéstia, enquanto lady Jolene poderá estar doente, perdida ou sabe- se lá mais o quê.

Sigimor gostou de Liam ter desistido de argumentar. Ordenou aos primos David e Marcus para ficarem com Reynard e os cavalos. Embrenhou-se na floresta à procura de Jolene, ao lado de Liam e de Tait. Não arriscaria a segurança de lady Jolene pela possibilidade embaraçosa de encontrá-la em meio a uma situação íntima. A intuição advertia-o de um grave perigo.

Sentiu-se surpreso pela preocupação que lhe envenenava a mente. Era muito mais de que uma dívida de sangue, fosse em relação a Peter ou a Jolene, ou sua tendência natural para proteger uma mulher. Apesar de conhecê-la havia bem pouco tempo, lady Jolene tornara-se muito importante para ele. Sigimor podia entender a excitação por uma mulher atraente, mas o que sentia por lady Jolene era bem mais complexo de que uma simples atração. O mais intrigante era que esse temor pelo bem-estar e pela segurança deveria resultar de um relacionamento mais duradouro e afetuoso.

Sigimor também achava estranho que não sentisse urgência em afastar-se de lady Jolene para que a situação não se complicasse. Desde o momento em que a conhecera, tivera um sentimento de posse em relação a ela.

 _Ela é minha._ Apesar de impertinente, miúda e morena.

 _Ela é perfeita._ Mesmo quando o fuzilava com fúria inegável naqueles olhos cinzentos.

Saber que ela estava deitada a seu lado, sã e salva, fizera-o pensar no futuro. Era simples prever os empecilhos que encontraria pelo caminho se resolvesse casar-se com uma inglesa. Porém os benefícios eram óbvios, como a excitação que Jolene despertava nele. Nunca sentira desejo tão instantâneo e poderoso por nenhuma mulher. Não seria possível continuar ignorando a importância do fato.

Teria de trazê-la de volta, mesmo que fosse à força!

Jolene veio até aqui — Sigimor observou os rastros no solo — e voltou por uma direção errada.

Acha que ela pretenderia alcançar a Inglaterra a pé? —Tait perguntou com intenção de fazer graça, mas não sem uma ponta de preocupação.

Arriscando-se a ser agarrada por Harold? De jeito nenhum. Lady Jolene não deve ter prestado atenção ao caminho e se perdeu na floresta. Liam, a que distância Harold estava de nós?

Muito perto, muito perto — Liam suspirou. — Mesmo assim, não pensei que já estivesse soprando no nosso cangote.

E se estiver? Lady Jolene pode ter ido direto ao encontro dele.

Então será melhor nem gritarmos por ela. — Tait seguiu as pegadas com Liam e Sigimor. — Talvez por isso ela não esteja pedindo socorro aos brados.

Também pode ser que não faça isso por orgulho — Sigimor alegou. — Ela haveria de preferir convencer-nos de que pretendeu dar um passeio. Quando deixamos o quarto na estalagem, lady Jolene virou à esquerda em vez de ir para a direita, onde estava a escada. Ela arrumou a desculpa da curiosidade. Queria saber o número de quartos existentes naquele piso. Lady Jolene não possui muito senso de direção e deve estar perdida. Pode ter perambulado por um bom tempo antes de admitir a verdade. Espero que esse seja o único problema.

Seguir os rastos de Jolene era difícil. Ela pesava pouco e os sinais dos passos eram tênues. Quanto mais o tempo passava, mais Sigimor ficava aflito. Além de Harold, existia outros perigos na mata. Pediu a Liam que perscrutasse a área, para ver se não havia problemas à frente. Ver o semblante sombrio dos parentes trouxe-lhe certo conforto.

Ah, não via a hora de passar uma bela descompostura em lady Jolene.

Jolene fitou o céu e praguejou em voz baixa. Logo o sol mergulharia no poente. Se alcançasse êxito em uma fuga, o escuro dificultaria uma perseguição. Mas também seria penoso atravessar uma região desconhecida sem enxergar nada. Se pudera perder-se em plena luz do dia, o que dizer no escuro? Não conseguiria voltar até onde se encontravam os outros. Com o abominável senso de direção que possuía, acabaria no País de Gales.

O problema maior seria ludibriar Harold e os outros dois, sempre atentos. Assim mesmo, recusava-se a pensar que se tratava de uma tarefa impossível. Precisava apenas de uma chance. Ou melhor, de um pequeno milagre. Assim que os dois asseclas se distraíssem por um momento, tentaria escapar. Poderia atingir a cabeça de Harold com a pedra que trazia escondida embaixo da saia e correr. Uma de suas habilidades era a corrida em percursos longos. Rezou por uma oportunidade.

Nós nos casaremos assim que voltarmos a Drumwich. — Harold fitou-a com intensidade.

Pelo visto, Deus não pensava em atender-lhe as preces, Jolene refletiu, desanimada.

Uma brincadeira muito sem graça, primo.

Eu não costumo brincar e nós somos primos distantes. Não foi difícil conseguir uma licença especial, pois nossos laços sangüíneos são muito frágeis.

E muitos bispos, gananciosos.

Quanto desrespeito pelo nosso clero, milady. Eu apenas fiz um presente para a Igreja, em reconhecimento pela ajuda e compreensão.

Jolene lançou-lhe um olhar fulminante.

Quanta liberalidade com dinheiro que não é seu por direito.

Drumwich e a herança são meus.

Tudo pertence a Reynard, herdeiro de meu irmão.

Por enquanto. — Harold tomou uma dose de vinho e ofereceu o odre a Jolene. A sede foi maior que a vontade de recusar. Jolene limpou bem a boca do gargalo,

antes de bebericar um gole. Harold semicerrou as pálpebras, e as íris azul-pálidas reduziram-se a um fio. Jolene concluiu que o irritara, mas duvidou que fosse capaz de refrear a própria língua. Estar perto do homem que matara Peter levava seu ódio a um nível insuportável. Ainda mais sabendo que, se pudesse, ele mataria Reynard.

O que quer dizer com isso? — Jolene devolveu-lhe o bornal, trêmula de raiva.

Crianças pequenas têm muita facilidade para morrer.

O senhor teria coragem de sujar as mãos com o sangue de uma criança inocente?

Não, se eu tiver outro recurso. Na verdade, pensava em anunciar publicamente sua condição de bastardo. Embora não me custasse usar meios mais fáceis e definitivos, torná-lo ilegítimo seria uma solução.

Isso de nada adiantaria. O senhor não é o próximo nome na linha sucessória.

Serei herdeiro de Peter depois de Reynard.

Por um instante, Jolene pensou que se tratasse de uma verdade. Mas percebeu a intensidade com que ele a fitava. Harold esperava que ela fosse tola o suficiente para acreditar. Era como ele sempre agia, quando faltava com a verdade.

Peter jamais o escolheria como sucessor. Ele não romperia uma seqüência legítima. Mesmo se o fizesse, meu irmão não o teria escolhido. Peter não confiava no senhor. Ele teria designado Roger, a quem amava como irmão e em quem depositava uma fé ilimitada.

Jolene viu o punho fechado de Harold e preparou-se para um golpe. Ficou surpresa ao perceber o controle não habitual do primo, o que a deixou ainda mais temerosa.

Eu ficarei com Drumwich e com milady — Harold afirmou, com a voz eivada de cólera.

O senhor jamais ficará comigo!

Eu me casarei com milady. Com isso, assegurarei meus direitos sobre Drumwich. E, é claro, sobre a senhora.

Jolene sentiu-se enojada só em pensar em ser tocada por aquelas mãos imundas de sangue. Harold corou, o que a fez supor que ela não conseguira disfarçar a náusea.

Harold devia ser um louco! Imaginar que ela se submeteria ao homem que matara Peter e que pretendia fazer o mesmo com Reynard!

O casamento só é válido com o consentimento da noiva. O senhor deve saber que eu jamais diria "sim".

O sorriso de Harold a fez estremecer.

Fui bastante cuidadoso na escolha do sacerdote que oficiará a cerimônia. Uma vez casados, o seu rico dote passará a pertencer-me. Torná-la minha esposa me dará o direito de trazer Reynard de volta a Drumwich.

Jolene foi incapaz de argumentar. Um padre poderia facilmente ignorar suas negativas e seus protestos. O representante da Igreja nem teria de ser corrompido por uma boa recompensa. A maioria dos sacerdotes acreditava que as mulheres eram retardadas e não sabiam o que era melhor para elas. Harold poderia ameaçar-lhe a vida, caso não concordasse em casar-se com ele. Jolene não tinha certeza se seria preferível a morte a tornar-se esposa de Harold. Ele era esperto e sabia que, se a matasse, perderia tudo. Por isso, iria torturá-la para obter a aceitação. Jolene não era covarde, mas nunca pusera à prova sua capacidade de suportar a dor. Seria preciso apenas um "sim" murmurado para que ela se tornasse esposa de Harold perante Deus e as leis da Ingla- terra. Caíra em uma cilada. Harold tinha razão. Por intermédio dela, conseguiria trazer Reynard para Drumwich. As leis dos dois países exigiriam isso. Os Cameron teriam de pagar caro se, mesmo para protegê-lo, tentassem ficar com o garoto.

Jolene afastou a noção de derrota que a invadia. Poderia fraquejar e afundar na maldade de Harold. Isso não significava que teria de ficar em poder dele. Nem que os planos de Harold teriam o sucesso que ele apregoava.

Haveria uma oportunidade de escapar. Teria de acreditar nisso ou tudo estaria perdido.

Eu terei direito a uma noiva casta?

A pergunta sem rodeios assustou Jolene e ela corou ao lembrar-se dos beijos de Sigimor. A expressão de ódio no rosto de Harold assustou-a. E, mais uma vez, o primo manteve o controle.

Na certa ele não pensaria em arrastar até o altar uma noiva machucada, Jolene refletiu com cinismo.

Então a senhora permitiu que o escocês bastardo a tocasse, não é?

A qual deles o senhor se refere?

Jolene perguntou-se o que a levara a provocá-lo daquela maneira.

Está pretendendo fazer-me acreditar que a orgulhosa lady de Drumwich tornou- se uma prostituta vulgar?

Vulgar? Jamais! Entretanto o senhor haverá de convir que homens tão atraentes, belos e fortes…

Escoceses imundos! Milady desonrou o nome e o sangue dos Gerard! — Harold inspirou várias vezes para acalmar-se. — Não. Nem posso acreditar. Milady não se rebaixaria tanto. Ainda mais com um daqueles Cameron. Bárbaros demais. Infames. São conhecidos em suas malditas terras por seu mau gênio, por sua tendência a procriar somente ruivos e por seus modos excêntricos. Agora entendo por que eles a levaram.

Pelo menos não são conhecidos por matar os próprios parentes por causa da cobiça.

Foi o peixe estragado que matou Peter.

Jolene teve vontade de arranhar o rosto de Harold.

Foi vinho envenenado.

Isso nunca poderá ser provado. Ninguém dará ouvidos ao reclames de uma esposa desobediente contra o marido, lorde de Drumwich. Quando estivermos casados, sua palavra nada valerá contra a minha. Milady também não contará com nenhum apoio.

Meus parentes…

Reze para que eles mantenham a neutralidade, se os quer vivos.

O senhor não poderá matar a todos.

Poderei silenciar um número suficiente deles para deixar os demais tementes a Deus ou a mim. — Harold ergueu-lhe o queixo. — E se me causar muitos problemas, nem mesmo a idéia deste corpo macio a meu dispor me impedirá de matá-la. O que seria uma pena. — Acariciou-lhe o rosto e irritou-se por Jolene afastar a cabeça. — Eu preferia ouvi- la gritar de prazer quando a possuísse. Nós dois poderíamos transformar os Gerard de Drumwich no maior poder da Inglaterra.

Jolene nem se surpreendeu pelos planos mirabolantes e execráveis do primo. Se Harold houvesse aprendido a refrear o ódio e a agir com sutileza, poderia tornar-se uma ameaça muito maior. Se o poder dele Harold excedesse os domínios de Drumwich, seria um desastre.

Jolene considerou seriamente uma tentativa de fuga e rezou para que a sorte a ajudasse. Nisso, um dos homens de Harold gritou em sinal de alerta. O grito foi seguido por um alvoroço entre os cavalos. Os dois guardas concentraram a atenção para impedir que os animais fugissem e um deles falou em uma cobra.

Suas preces tinham sido atendidas! Embora uma serpente pudesse ser considerada uma salvadora esdrúxula, Jolene aproveitou imediatamente a distração de Harold.

Agarrou a pedra que mantivera escondida sob as saias e levantou-se. Harold voltou-se para ela e só teve tempo de praguejar antes de ser atingido na cabeça e cair como um saco de batatas.

Jolene retomou seu punhal e saiu correndo.

Capítulo VI

Corra!

Jolene disparou pela floresta e deu-se conta de que seu anjo da guarda tinha sotaque escocês. Liam surgiu a seu lado e passou à sua frente. Manteve dianteira suficiente para ser seguido e proximidade que lhe permitiria ajudá-la se fosse preciso. Jolene não disse uma só palavra, nem mesmo agradeceu. Poupou o fôlego para correr.

Liam deteve-a somente uma vez. Assobiou como um melro. Jolene nem chegou a cumprimentá-lo pela perfeição do canto.

A resposta foi imediata. Isso significava que os outros Cameron não estavam longe. Jolene não precisou de nenhum sinal para reiniciar a corrida. Se soubesse o caminho, teria passado na frente de Liam, de tanta ansiedade para encontrar Sigimor e os outros.

A primeira coisa que notou foi o semblante sombrio de Sigimor, que se transformou na mais bela visão de sua vida. Nada mais lhe importava. A não ser correr direto para ele.

Para seu alívio, Sigimor recebeu-a com os braços abertos e apertou-a de encontro ao peito. Jolene cingiu-lhe a nuca, e a sensação de saber que estava salva foi indescritível.

Problemas? — Sigimor soltou-a um pouco e ficou satisfeito pelo fato de Jolene não se afastar dele.

Harold — Liam explicou, assim que retomou o fôlego.

Ele a seguiu?

Ele virá em seguida.

Sigimor desvencilhou-se e fitou-a.

Agüentará correr mais um pouco?

Sim. Apenas mostre-me o caminho.

Então vamos. Mais tarde discutiremos o resto.

Eles saíram correndo em direção à clareira onde os outros esperavam. Jolene supôs que a discussão consistiria em perguntas indelicadas a respeito de Harold. E antes teria de enfrentar uma boa reprimenda. O que lhe daria algum tempo para refletir sobre as respostas. Não pretendia contar-lhe toda a verdade, mas também não diria mentiras.

Nisso ocorreu-lhe que Liam poderia não ter sido responsável pela oportunidade de fuga e ele ter ouvido grande parte da conversa. Liam não hesitaria em transmitir as palavras para Sigimor, letra por letra. Quando pararam de correr, Jolene esperava que ainda tivesse fôlego para o debate. Não tinha certeza do que Sigimor poderia fazer se descobrisse os planos de Harold.

Algo lhe dizia que isso lhe traria mais problemas. Como se já não os tivesse em quantidade suficiente.

Assim que se aproximaram dos demais, Sigimor, com poucas ordens, pôs todos em movimento. Ele aconchegou Reynard de encontro ao peito, e Jolene não protestou. Sigimor era um cavaleiro exímio e não se sentiria tolhido por causa do peso de uma criança. O que às vezes acontecia com ela. Gemeu ao montar no cavalo, mas não se queixou. Concordava com o plano de Sigimor. Teriam de aproveitar o restante da luz do dia para distanciar-se de Harold com a maior presteza possível. Mais tarde teria tempo para recuperar-se de seus ferimentos e de sua provação.

Vários quilômetros adiante, o céu escuro do final de crepúsculo foi o motivo da parada deles. Jolene apeou e pensou que fosse desfalecer de cansaço. Tirou Reynard dos braços de Sigimor e segurou-o para que ele esvaziasse a bexiga. Depois de comer, o garoto adormeceu e Jolene invejou-o. Viera escorado no corpo forte e grande de Sigimor durante o galope acelerado e ainda mergulhava em um sono sem pesadelos.

Dali a pouco Jolene dirigiu-se para atrás da moita e refletiu como seria prazeroso

ficar pressionada no peito largo e macio de Sigimor. Descansar a face na pele cálida. Alisar-lhe os ombros, enquanto ele a cingia com aqueles braços musculosos e…

Jolene ouviu passos leves atrás de si. Virou-se depressa. Era Sigimor.

Preciso de um momento para ficar sozinha — Jolene reclamou, mas ele não arredou o pé.

Eu sei. Vim para escoltá-la.

Não poderei fazer nada com o senhor a meu lado.

Milady poderá usar um dos lados da árvore ou da moita, e eu ficarei em posição oposta.

Mas assim o senhor poderá escutar-me — Jolene sussurrou, chocada.

Não creio que se trate de alguma novidade.

O olhar divertido acabou por aborrecer Jolene. Seria como jogar ao vento o pouco de recato que lhe restara. Na verdade, gostaria de gritar com Sigimor, argumentar contra essa invasão de privacidade, mas nada fez. Ele não se comoveria com nenhum argumento. Além disso, ela precisava aliviar-se com urgência. Murmurou uma imprecação e foi para trás de uma grande árvore rodeada por uma moita alta. Agachou-se e esperou. Apesar da vontade aguda, nada aconteceu. A proximidade de Sigimor a inibia. Não poderia deixá-lo ouvir ruídos tão íntimos. Ainda mais sendo um homem por quem sentia forte atração. Uma situação constrangedora.

O senhor terá de fazer algum barulho. Cantar, por exemplo.

Oh, não. Milady não gostaria de ouvir-me cantar. Jolene ouviu-o gargalhar e estreitou os lábios.

Está bem. Então permaneceremos aqui a noite toda e eu ficarei com as minhas vísceras seriamente prejudicadas.

Por que a senhora mesma não canta?

Sigimor! Será que não poderia ao menos fazer-me essa gentileza?

Não diga depois que não a avisei.

Sigimor resolveu cantar, e Jolene levou tamanho susto que nem mesmo percebeu como começava e chegava ao fim. Usou um quadrado pequeno de linho para se enxugar e lavou as mãos com a água do odre que trouxera. Abaixou depressa as saias, deu a volta na árvore e tapou a boca de Sigimor com a mão. Os olhos verdes, visíveis apesar da pouca luminosidade, e bem-humorados de Sigimor eram provas de que não se sentira insultado. Ao perceber a ponta da língua dele em sua palma, ela arrancou a mão depressa.

Eu não tinha razão? — Sigimor notou as faces ruborizadas de Jolene, sem saber a causa. Poderia ser de raiva ou de vergonha. Ou de desejo.

Jolene procurou esquecer o que a pequena carícia a fizera sentir. Pensou no tom de voz estranho que na certa espantara todos os seres viventes da floresta.

Não entendo como uma pessoa com uma voz tão bonita possa ter um canto tão desafinado. O senhor não tem o menor ouvido musical.

Nenhum — Sigimor confessou e levou-a pela mão de volta ao acampamento.

Jolene fitou as mãos dadas e refletiu se o escocês era uma espécie de feiticeiro. A idéia se justificava pela maneira como ele a fazia estremecer e sentir calor só pelo fato de segurar-lhe a mão. Não se lembrava de ter sentido coisa parecida. Mas também nenhum homem tocara em sua mão antes.

Sigimor parou assim que chegaram ao acampamento. Os outros quatro homens o fitavam com sisudez extrema. Com o canto dos olhos, Jolene viu-o apontar para ela. E os grandalhões passaram a mirá-la com fisionomias acusadoras.

Milady pediu a ele para cantar? — Liam espantou-se.

Bem, naquele momento, pareceu-me uma boa idéia — Jolene murmurou, enquanto ela e Sigimor sentavam-se junto à fogueira.

Pedir a Sigimor para cantar jamais será uma sugestão feliz.

Pelo menos ele tem grande dose de bondade para saber °s danos que sua voz pode causar a um inocente — Marcus comentou.

Entendo. — Jolene riu e olhou para Sigimor. — É Preciso admitir que o senhor não se aborrece com as críticas.

Ele deu de ombros.

Trata-se de uma pequena falha da natureza. Conheço outras bem piores. Por exemplo, perder-se nas barbas do acampamento e ser aprisionada pelo inimigo.

Pela expressão de Sigimor e dos outros, Jolene desconfiou de que teria de escutar um sermão sobre tudo o que fizera de errado e sobre quais as normas a seguir dali para a frente. Pegou uma tigela e serviu-se de cozido de coelho preparado por um dos Cameron. Precisava comer para ter energia. Nem que fosse para evitar a raiva e as discussões inúteis. Reconheceu que merecia um sermão. Fora descuidada e arriscara a vida de todos. Esperava lembrar-se disso quando Sigimor começasse o relatório sarcástico dos erros que ela cometera. Ele fazia sermões muito mais contundentes do que os de Peter. Teria de morder a língua para não se defender.

Diga-me, Liam, quais foram as situações difíceis enfrentadas por lady Jolene?

Sigimor gostava do olhar fulminante com que ela o fitava.

Bem, Harold e mais dois homens a capturaram — Liam respondeu.

Só três homens? — Mal-humorado, Sigimor encarou o primo. — Não lhe ocorreu que seria uma ótima oportunidade para acabar com o patife?

Ah-ah, pensei. Mas eles estavam à espera do resto do bando. Não tive tempo hábil de verificar se os outros se encontravam próximos o suficiente para constituir uma ameaça. Não seria razoável matar Harold e ser surpreendido por uma dezena de homens armados. Refleti que o melhor seria afastar lady Jolene de perto dele.

Foi melhor assim. De qualquer modo, não poderíamos

surpreendê-lo por estarmos divididos. Como conseguiu tirar lady Jolene de lá?

Uma cobra assustou os cavalos e os dois idiotas que tomavam conta deles. — Liam brindou Jolene com um sorriso de aprovação. — Milady não perdeu nenhum segundo e aproveitou a chance. Atingiu a cabeça de Harold com uma pedra e correu. O homem estava tão seguro de seus planos que nem mesmo a havia amarrado.

Quais planos?

Os mais maldosos — Jolene apressou-se em responder, antes que Liam o fizesse. — Tomar posse de Drumwich. Nada do que ele disse deverá alterar os nossos projetos, Sigimor.

Jolene fez um esforço para aparentar calma e inocência. Mas deduziu que não fora bem-sucedida pela maneira como Sigimor estreitava os olhos.

O que foi que ele disse, Liam?

Harold pretende casar-se com lady Jolene. Quer assegurar a posse de Drumwich por intermédio dela. E também por intermédio dela, trazer Reynard de volta. Harold informou-se a nosso respeito e sabe para onde vamos. Chamou-nos de bárbaros e infames. Disse que somos conhecidos em nossas terras malditas por termos mau gênio, pela nossa tendência a procriar somente ruivos e pelos nossos modos excêntricos. Ah, e também somos escoceses imundos. Ele ameaçou nossas vidas, a dela e a do menino. Por um momento pensou que lady Jolene havia tomado um de nós como seu amante. Depois achou que ela não teria coragem de fazer 1Sso, por causa das nossas qualidades já descritas. Não foi, milady?

Jolene anuiu e endereçou a Liam um olhar entendido. Traidor. Ele devia ter ouvido o comentário sobre seu dote, mas nada mencionara sobre isso. Talvez não considerasse

o fato importante.

Desconfio que Harold queira casar-se com lady Jolene por outros motivos além de Reynard e do que ela possa ter testemunhado a respeito da morte de Peter. — Um pensamento surpreendeu Sigimor mas não o desconcertou. — Milady teria de casar-se

com ele ou morrer.

É verdade. Parece que Harold obteve uma licença especial e tem um sacerdote de prontidão. As duas concessões foram obtidas pelo uso generoso da fortuna de Reynard.

Ele não acredita que possa mantê-la dócil e resignada pelo casamento, não é? Jolene imaginou se as palavras tinham sido insultuosas.

Não, mas ele se esforçará ao máximo para conseguir os objetivos — ela disse.

O que, sem dúvida, incluirá boa dose de sofrimento físico. Harold também mencionou cortar minha língua. Não tenho certeza qual será seu método de escolha. Morte ou mutilação. Claro que ainda me restaria escrever as acusações. E se ele me apanhasse, cortaria minha mão.

Apavorado com as imagens do destino de Jolene ao lado de Harold, Sigimor tentou um pouco de humor negro.

Pelo menos, só uma delas.

Não senhor, as duas! Eu sei escrever com as duas mãos, embora o texto fique mais legível quando uso a direita. Também posso escrever com o pé direito. Deus me ajude. Poderei acabar como um toco de mulher.

Pela maneira como os cavalheiros a miraram, Jolene corou pelo que acabava de confessar.

Ninguém pode escrever com os dedos dos pés. Não dá para segurar uma pena.

São muito curtos.

A maioria, sim. Os meus não são.

Mostre.

Ora, que ousadia. Claro que não vou mostrar nada.

Também não temos papel nem pena. Veremos o truque mais tarde. Isso não importa no momento. — Sigimor encerrou o assunto antes que a polêmica se prolongasse em demasia.—Agora entendemos por que Harold não desistirá. Ele não quer apenas o menino. Também não é só por temer que milady procure ajuda e o faça pagar pelos seus crimes. Deveria ter-nos contado que Harold pretendia casar-se com a senhora para assegurar o título, as terras e ainda ficar com o garoto sob a sua guarda.

Como eu não mostrei intenção de colaborar com os planos dele, supus que Harold desistiria.

Um homem que deseja uma mulher não desiste com facilidade. Harold sabe que milady representa uma ameaça para ele, mas também que poderá lhe ser útil durante um certo tempo. Ele perseguirá os objetivos até que milady se torne um problema demasiado difícil de contornar. Harold a enxerga como um prêmio tão importante e rico quanto Reynard, ou maior.

Desde que a voz dele engrossou, Harold anda atrás de todas as mulheres que conhece.

E deve estar tentando conquistá-la há bastante tempo.

Jolene gostaria de negar, mas foi incapaz de dizer uma mentira tão deslavada. As suspeitas de Sigimor deviam basear-se no que ela dissera durante o pesadelo. Contestá- lo seria uma inútil perda de tempo. Harold passara a interessar-se pela prima desde a adolescência e nunca deixara de ser persistente. As poucas vezes em que ele conseguira abordá-la em locais escuros ainda faziam parte de seus pesadelos. Sua salvação fora o fato de a maior parte dos parentes em comum não gostar de Harold e muito menos confiavam nele. Por isso, pouco o vira durante aqueles anos todos.

Se Liam não tivesse escutado os planos de Harold, tudo seria mais fácil. Mesmo assim, suas pretensões em nada haviam mudado. Por mais nefandos que fossem os planos de Harold, pretendia manter a si mesma e a Reynard fora das garras dele. Independente se fosse forçada ou não a casar-se, Harold continuaria a representar uma ameaça, enquanto não pagasse por seus crimes. Não entendia por que Sigimor a fitava

como se ela tivesse mentido. Ela apenas deixara de mencionar alguns detalhes sórdidos. Lamentou mais uma vez não ter contado a Peter sobre as perseguições de Harold.

Seu silêncio teria sido por vergonha, por não querer causar problemas, por não desejar um enfrentamento de Peter com Harold ou por centenas de outras razões. Todas desculpas tolas. Se houvesse contado a Peter o assédio que sofrerá desde a primeira vez, Harold já não constituiria uma ameaça. Peter jamais teria permitido que o primo pisasse outra vez em Drumwich.

Tratou de afastar depressa as idéias que só lhe traziam forte sentimento de culpa. De nada adiantaria pensar no que deveria ter feito e não fizera. Seria melhor repetir indefinidamente que Harold era o culpado. Assim acabaria por acreditar nisso.

Não é verdade? — Sigimor interrompeu-lhe os devaneios. Jolene lembrou-se de que ele continuava a aguardar uma resposta.

É, de vez em quando, Harold criava problemas.

E por que Peter não o matou?

Eu não contei nada a meu irmão. — Jolene suspirou. — Estava pensando em como tudo teria sido diferente se eu houvesse dito o que acontecia.

Peter teria matado o canalha há muito tempo.

Obrigada pelo consolo — Jolene ironizou, furiosa.

Mas essa é a verdade. — Sigimor felicitou-se por ter despertado a raiva que substituiu a tristeza no olhar de lady Jolene. — Milady não precisa de absolvição. Ocultar os fatos não deixou a vida de Peter em perigo. Foi a cobiça que sujou as mãos de Harold de sangue. Seu primo é o único culpado do que houve. Se ele não fosse um assassino cruel e frio, poderia ter continuado a importuná-la e não ter feito nada de mais grave.

Jolene insistiu na idéia de que Sigimor a deixaria maluca. Ele fizera um comentário que lhe causara um furor tão grande que seria capaz de arrebentar-lhe a cabeça a pauladas. E ainda por cima parecera divertir-se com isso. Dali a instantes, foi muito compreensivo e a confortava. Ah, como gostaria de arrancar os cabelos!

É o que tenho dito a mim mesma várias vezes. — Jolene jamais daria o braço a torcer. — Mas não deixa de ser alarmante Harold estar tão perto de nós.

Irritante, eu diria. Em um dia ou um pouco mais, dependendo da rapidez com que vencermos o trajeto, estaremos em Scarglas. Ficaremos lá por uns dias, enquanto traçamos os planos. Teremos de enganar Harold e tomar a dianteira, antes de o canalha perceber que partimos de Scarglas há algum tempo.

Não pretende pedir auxílio de nossos primos? — Liam perguntou. — Eles poderiam ajudar-nos a acabar com o problema.

Nada mais certo. O velho Fingal adoraria a oportunidade de aterrorizar e enfiar a espada em alguns ingleses. Contudo, como eu já disse antes, não gostaria de envolver ninguém mais nesse conflito. Aceitarei uma ajuda, nada mais. Nós temos o direito de matar Harold. Um direito que se torna ainda mais claro se ele nos perseguir até Dubheidland. Nós assumiremos os problemas que advirão da morte de um lorde inglês. Poderemos provar que agimos com justiça e em legítima defesa.

Também não seria correto e justo se um parente nos defendesse?

Sem dúvida. Mas o ponto de vista dos ingleses é diferente do nosso. Por exemplo, os saxões estão enfrentando desavenças e nem se importam em perder alguns compatriotas. Veja só. Harold cruzou a fronteira, armado e pronto para a luta. Nós não sabemos qual a posição dos seus aliados à mesa do rei e nem o poder dessas alianças. A morte de Harold poderá trazer como conseqüência um grande clamor. Não desejo que outros sejam envolvidos no problema.

Liam suspirou e anuiu.

Não discuto. Mas também temos provas de que lorde Peter pediu sua ajuda.

Certo. E também de que a castelã de Drumwich implorou para que a socorrêssemos.

Implorou? — Jolene murmurou.

Sigimor ignorou a interrupção e fitou-a com uma sobrancelha erguida.

Milady tem seus próprios aliados, não é verdade?

É, tenho, sim. Infelizmente, como Harold conhecia todos, pôde planejar não só como detê-los, mas também como frustrar nossas tentativas de alcançá-los. O senhor era o único desconhecido para ele. Peter nunca fez alarde do fato de ter salvo a vida de um escocês, chefe de um clã. Nas poucas vezes em que comentou o caso, o fez de maneira vaga, sem citar nomes. Ele só me contou a história a seu respeito depois de ter mandado chamá-lo. Harold não foi o único que ficou surpreso com a sua chegada. Tentei mandar avisar que Peter estava morto, mas Harold se encarregou de evitar que a notícia se espalhasse.

Depois que entramos na Inglaterra, falamos com poucas pessoas. Fizemos o possível para não sermos vistos nem ouvidos.

Jolene tomou um gole de vinho oferecido por Sigimor e passou o odre para Tait, que estava sentado à sua esquerda.

Isso foi bastante sensato. Podemos não estar em guerra. Porém a lembrança dos ataques dos escoceses ainda não Se extinguiu. Tenho a impressão de que muitos habitantes de Drumwich até a fronteira sofreram algum tipo de perda. — Jolene suspirou.

Assim como seus conterrâneos sofreram nas mãos dos ingleses. Por isso, Harold deve ter enganado muitas pessoas, aproveitando o fato de que elas ainda tivessem sede de sangue inglês.

Creio que os camponeses escoceses podem estar sob ameaça de algum tipo de repressão, que Deus os ajude. Até mesmo os patifes das fronteiras o deixaram em paz. Se soubesse disso, jamais teria mandado Nanty na frente. Harold moveu-se com muito maior rapidez do que eu poderia supor. Teremos de planejar uma maneira de frustrá-lo, de negar-lhe o que está procurando. Mesmo que ele consiga pôr suas mãos imundas em milady e em lorde Reynard.

Jolene aguardou um relato dos planos, mas Sigimor limitou-se a observá-la em silêncio. Os outros tomaram atitudes idênticas. Era como se eles soubessem de algo que ela ignorava. Aquilo deixou-a aborrecida. Na certa haviam discutido planos e julgavam desnecessário informá-la do que se tratava. Uma injustiça muito grande.

A grande sabedoria masculina na certa decidira que o segredo era imprescindível para proteger a delicada sensibilidade feminina!

Bem, Sigimor Cameron, não pretende me contar do que se trata?

Lady Jolene, talvez fosse melhor conversarmos amanhã cedo, quando estivermos mais descansados.

Jolene inspirou fundo para conter a raiva que ameaçava emergir e sorriu com doçura.

Sigimor, diga agora.

Sigimor adorava ver o esforço que ela fazia para não pular-lhe no pescoço e estrangulá-lo. As mulheres raramente demonstravam o que sentiam, ainda mais quando se tratava de um desprazer. Muitas tinham medo dele, o que lhe desagradava. Muitos homens também o receavam, o que o deixava satisfeito. E aquela inglesinha linda, quando provocada, não hesitava em fitá-lo como se estivesse pronta para dar-lhe uma surra. E ele achava aquilo muito atraente, mesmo sob o risco de ser considerado maluco.

Acredito que será melhor esperar até amanhã, quando sua mente não estiver anuviada pela exaustão.

Sigimor, a única coisa que está anuviando minha mente agora é uma fúria sem tamanho. Diga o que está acontecendo. Por favor. — A tentativa de ser cortês não teve o efeito desejado pela ênfase e lentidão com que foi pronunciada.

Sigimor deu de ombros.

Como queira. O plano é o seguinte. Milady e eu vamos nos casar.

Capítulo VII

O que foi que o senhor disse?

Milady e eu vamos nos casar, assim que encontrarmos um sacerdote.

Mesmo sob o impacto do choque, Jolene considerou que Sigimor Cameron não lhe parecia insano. Entretanto, para enunciar tal maluquice, só podia estar sofrendo de um grande transtorno nas faculdades mentais. O pior fora Sigimor ter dito aquilo como se pedisse para alguém passar-lhe o sal.

Aliás, nem mesmo pedira. Anunciara o fato, como se contasse com uma concordância prévia.

Depois do terremoto, emergiu o ódio em conseqüência de uma dor que ela não entendia. Jolene disse a si mesma que se tratava de vaidade ferida e ignorou a voz que caçoava daquela explicação patética. Não se tratava de um romance. Era uma manobra estratégica de guerra destinada a deter Harold. Mais tarde, talvez considerasse aquilo um gesto de galanteria. Naquela altura dos acontecimentos, era a mesma coisa que ser pedida em casamento por seu dote, por suas terras ou por sua genealogia. Um forte desprezo por esse tipo de aliança era uma das razões por que se mantivera solteira até os vinte e três anos.

Isso é um absurdo totalmente desnecessário! Não vejo nenhum motivo favorável ao que o senhor pretende impor.

Não? Harold quer se casar com milady. Esse é um dos motivos por que ele está atrás de nós.

O senhor disse certo. Um dos. Se, por hipótese, eu me casasse com o senhor, isso não o faria desistir.

Mas estará protegida se ele a apanhar. Não poderá forçá-la a casar-se com ele. Até o sacerdote mais ávido por dinheiro hesitaria em unir um homem a uma mulher que diz já ser casada.

Um casamento entre nós não seria legal na Inglaterra.

Um representante de Deus haverá de querer certificar-se disso. O que não será difícil se a cerimônia for oficiada por um sacerdote. Harold também não se arriscará à ilegalidade. Ele quer herdeiros para manter Drumwich em seu poder, mesmo após a sua morte.

Apesar da sensatez das palavras de Sigimor, Jolene negou com gestos de cabeça. Não saberia dizer o que estava contestando. Se aquela veracidade ou a vontade inexplicável de concordar com o plano. Embora sempre pensasse em casar-se, ter um lar e filhos, pretendia mais do que Sigimor lhe oferecia. Mais do que uma união forçada para atrapalhar os objetivos de Harold. A forte atração que sentia por Sigimor era um fator de impedimento. Era fácil prever um futuro sombrio em que seus sentimentos se aprofundavam, ao contrário dos dele, que nada sofreriam.

Seria um porvir amargo e doloroso. Vira muitas vezes o que acontecia quando apenas um dos cônjuges amava o outro. Na família dela abundavam tais casamentos. Sua própria mãe se tornara uma mulher amargurada e difícil, depois de amar durante anos um marido que não lhe retribuía o mesmo afeto. Por isso Jolene sempre pensara em poder pelo menos opinar na escolha de um esposo. Sempre haveria a possibilidade do fracasso e do coração ferido, mas nunca com uma certeza tão grande. Pelo que testemunhara em sua vida, matrimônios arranjados por causa de dinheiro, propriedades ou poder raramente eram felizes. Uma união feita para aborrecer um inimigo não teria resultado muito diverso.

Esse é um péssimo plano.

Jolene sufocou um _ai, mas que rudeza_ quando Sigimor pôs-se em pé e levantou-a pelo braço.

Precisamos conversar sobre isso — ele afirmou.

Achei que era o que estávamos fazendo. E, se não me engano, eu disse não.

Jolene praguejou em silêncio. Sigimor ignorou a resposta e puxou-a até a mata próxima. Era patente que ele não sabia aceitar uma negativa e que tentaria convencê-la do contrário. Inquietou-se por estar sendo afastada dos demais. Imaginou alguns métodos de convencimento que a fariam concordar de imediato com esse plano maluco.

Teria de ser forte, Jolene advertiu-se. Sigimor poderia tentar qualquer tipo de persuasão. Beijos destinados a enlouquecer. Olhos verdes para enfeitiçar. Voz profunda e sedutora. Ela não se abalaria.

Teve de lembrar a si mesma de que fazia parte da família Gerard, conhecida por sua determinação. Algumas pessoas invejosas diziam tratar-se de uma teimosia cega. No seu caso, qualquer uma das alternativas serviria.

Sigimor encostou-a em um tronco de árvore grosso e coberto de limo. Apoiou as mãos nos lados da cabeça de Jolene e fitou-a de cima. Em vão ela tentou evitar o poder daqueles olhos. Era injusto que ele não se sentisse atraído. Pelo menos, não o demonstrava. Jolene usou toda sua força de vontade para transmitir um ar de calmo desinteresse. Rezou para que o escocês alto e convencido não percebesse o tamanho da fraude.

Sigimor avaliou a expressão distante e fria, e sentiu uma ponta de dúvida. Mas se descontraiu ao analisar os grandes olhos acinzentados. A perturbação era evidente, embora fosse difícil de ser decifrada. E não se parecia em nada com a frieza que lady Jolene queria aparentar. A linda inglesa não conseguia esconder seus sentimentos. Aqueles olhos adoráveis eram a janela de seu coração e de sua alma. Sigimor pretendia esforçar-se ao máximo para descobrir o que eles refletiam. Dessa vez não seria enganado nem ficaria cego diante dos desejos e sentimentos de uma mulher. Estava decidido a compreender Jolene. Ou, pelo menos, a chegar bem próximo disso.

O instinto dizia-lhe que Jolene não enganaria ninguém. Não brincaria com as emoções de um homem somente para alimentar o orgulho e a vaidade. Contudo nenhuma cautela seria demasiada. Estava convencido de que lady Jolene era a mulher certa para ele. A companheira ideal. Poderia persuadi-la a casar-se com ele usando apenas esse argumento. Mas dessa vez ele queria conduzir a dança. Havia dez anos fora conduzido, e a humilhação daquela época ainda doía. Embora sem acreditar que Jolene agisse de má-fé, não se podia prescindir da precaução.

Milady tem alguma objeção em aceitar-me como marido?

Não ao senhor em particular, mas ao seu raciocínio.

E o que há de errado nele? Harold quer forçá-la a desposá-lo. Assim tomará posse legal de Drumwich e prenderá o pequeno Reynard em sua teia. Se estiver casada comigo, ele não poderá agir dessa maneira.

Não. Mas Harold também nada fará se não conseguir me agarrar.

Ele já fez isso uma vez.

Mas que droga! Jolene engoliu em seco. Era difícil argumentar contra uma lógica consistente e fria. Ainda mais quando os motivos contrários eram baseados em emoções. Sua experiência, embora bem limitada, comprovara que argumentos emocionais eram desprezados ou ignorados pelos homens. Tudo o que fosse baseado em sentimentos, mesmo os mais bem fundados, era reputado indigno de consideração. Não acreditava que Sigimor tivesse um julgamento tão rigoroso. Mesmo assim, não confiava que pudesse demovê-lo. Mas não custava tentar. Seria um consolo se ele entendesse a negativa.

Então deveremos ter muito cuidado para que o fato não se repita.

Milady…

Jolene pressionou a ponta dos dedos na boca de Sigimor e afastou-os sem demora. Atônita, perguntou-se como um homem tão rijo podia ter lábios tão macios e quentes. Ficou ainda mais espantada ao tomar consciência do calor que a invadia com

aquele simples toque. Tratou de afastar a estupefação para concentrar-se no tema principal.

O senhor pode imaginar por que ainda estou solteira aos vinte e três anos?

A senhora disse que contava dezesseis anos quando seu noivo morreu. Além disso, os saxões são uns tolos. Todo mundo sabe disso.

Jolene corou diante da lisonja um tanto ofensiva para uma inglesa.

Pode até ser. Contudo afirmo-lhe que preferi continuar sozinha a casar-me por causa do meu dote, da minha linhagem, por alianças de poder ou política. E certamente não pretendo aceitar um marido só para atrapalhar a vida de Harold.

Milady tem a cabeça cheia de fantasias de amor, romance e outras baboseiras que os menestréis vivem miando por aí.

Não precisa usar de tanto escárnio. Quero ser vista não apenas como um monte de moedas, uma bela escritura ou um acordo assinado.

Ah, eu a vejo de maneira bem diversa — Sigimor murmurou.

O calor dos olhos dele percorreu-a da cabeça aos pés. Até encontrar Sigimor, Jolene não experimentara aquela ansiedade que chegava a doer, mas não duvidava do que sentia. Sigimor despertava nela emoções fortes com a maior facilidade. Se ele soubesse disso, procuraria tirar vantagem do fato.

O desejo também não é um bom motivo para o casamento. O desejo é transitório e o matrimônio, perene.

Milady, eu tinha uma dívida de sangue com seu irmão. Não pude pagá-la, certo? Por isso terei de manter a senhora e o garoto em segurança, fazer Harold pagar pelos seus crimes e assegurar-me de que o filho de Peter fique com tudo que o pai lhe deixou.

O senhor não precisa desistir da vida por causa disso.

Não vejo o assunto por esse aspecto. Tenho trinta e dois anos. Com certeza, não preciso de herdeiros. Mas eu gostaria de ter filhos. Para que sejam legítimos, será preciso uma esposa. Se milady voltar para a Inglaterra sem estar casada e sem Peter como tutor, o celibato não durará uma semana.

Aquela também era uma verdade. Um homem seria nomeado tutor de Reynard e, sem dúvida, teria poder também sobre ela. Até Peter já pensara em arranjar um marido conveniente para a irmã. Aquela seria a primeira providência a ser tomada pelo tutor de Reynard. Sigimor nem sabia que ela era uma herdeira. Naqueles casos, o rei costumava assumir o controle sobre a vida da órfã e sobre a herança. O monarca obrigava o enlace com algum favorito da corte ou um parente necessitado.

Jolene arrepiou-se inteira.

Milady pode ter certeza de que não estou atrás de nenhum dos itens mencionados. Não terei direito a nenhum dote e nenhuma aliança será possível entre nós. Pela ascendência inglesa, sua nobre estirpe de nada me valerá.

Sei disso…

O importante é que não pretendo fracassar novamente. Eu a protegerei a qualquer custo e farei o mesmo com o filho de Peter. Eu me empenharei ao máximo em meu objetivo, que é mandar Harold para o inferno. Mas o destino é caprichoso. Se Harold não fosse um tolo arrogante e a tivesse prendido, a senhora estaria a caminho da Inglaterra. Casada e deflorada.

Jolene empalideceu.

Casar-se comigo poderá acabar com a ameaça, ou, pelo menos, enfraquecê-la

prosseguiu Sigimor. — O enlace também me daria o direito, pela lei dos dois países, de caçar o infame até dentro do grande hall de Drumwich, se necessário fosse.

Sigimor avaliou a face expressiva de Jolene. Teve esperança de que as emoções menos estimulantes que eram visíveis fossem conseqüentes às lembranças de Harold. Enrolou no dedo uma mecha dos cabelos negros e tentou encontrar outros motivos para convencer Jolene, caso ela ainda hesitasse. Lady Jolene estava destinada a ser sua cara-

metade. Tivera certeza disso no momento em que imaginara tê-la perdido para Harold. Mas não queria parecer um idiota. Não lhe diria que ela era a mulher perfeita para ele e por isso queria desposá-la. Teria de convencê-la da lógica e da praticidade de seus argumentos. Se tudo o mais falhasse, ainda restaria um recurso. Seduzi-la.

Jolene imaginou qual o motivo do sorriso de Sigimor. Nada havia de divertido. Ele derrubara, de maneira irrefutável, todos os motivos por ela apresentados. Se aceitasse o pedido de Sigimor, inutilizaria todos os planos de Harold. Sigimor empregara um arrazoado lógico e prático.

E por que não dizer doloroso?

Sigimor não pronunciara uma só palavra de afeto, amor ou paixão.

Mas se eles se conheciam havia poucos dias, como esperar outra coisa daquela proposta inesperada? Embora Jolene admitisse que imaginava algo bem diferente.

Sigimor oferecia-lhe razões mornas. Jolene queria um romance vibrante.

Por um momento, deliciou-se com o imaginário. Sigimor proclamava o amor em altos brados. Implorava, de maneira romântica, que se casasse com ele e o tornasse o mais feliz dos mortais.

Uma grande bobagem, ela se recriminou. Nem acreditaria em Sigimor se ele afirmasse estar tomado por uma grande paixão. O pouco tempo de conhecimento impossibilitaria que isso ocorresse. Além do mais, Sigimor não era a espécie! de homem que se empenharia em cortejar uma mulher com doçura. Se concordasse em casar-se com ele, teria de aceitar também o fato de que Sigimor Cameron jamais seria o cavaleiro de seus sonhos juvenis. Não lhe traria ramalhetes de flores, não sussurraria palavras doces em seus ouvidos, nem: entoaria melodias de amor sentado a seus pés. O que, aliás, seria uma bênção, pelo que o ouvira cantar.

Mas que reflexões mais disparatadas! Não poderia aceitar Sigimor Cameron para marido! Casar-se com um homem só por ele dever a vida aos Gerard seria tão detestável quanto unir-se, a mando do rei, a algum parasita da corte. O melhor seria esquecer aquele escocês enorme e atraente que lhe despertava emoções incontroláveis.

Não… eu não me casaria por motivos tão frívolos.

Acha que eu sou um leviano?

Não me referi ao senhor, mas aos argumentos que me apresentou.

Permita oferecer-lhe mais um…

Sigimor beijou-a antes que Jolene pudesse esboçar uma única palavra de protesto. Ela fez uma débil tentativa de afastá-lo, empurrando-lhe o peito. Em seguida, abraçou-o pelo pescoço. Sigimor, com a ponta da língua, acariciou-lhe os lábios. Jolene abriu-os e estremeceu diante da avidez com que ele lhe explorava o interior da boca. Beijar Sigimor era um prazer indescritível. Jolene só notou que Sigimor a levantara do chão e a encostara em uma árvore quando o beijo terminou.

Era a esse frio que se referia, Jolene? — Sigimor beijou-lhe o pescoço e sorriu pela rapidez da pulsação que sentira.

Não…— Jolene advertiu-se de que não havia propósito em ficar tão arfante. — O senhor já provou sua teoria. Pode parar agora.

Agora posso.

Sigimor beijou o ponto sensível atrás da orelha e sentiu-a estremecer. Jolene correspondia de maneira maravilhosa. Por mais que ansiasse continuar com aquela sedução, Sigimor buscou forças para combater seu desejo. Não seria correto tirar-lhe a virgindade daquela maneira. Encostado em uma árvore e com seus companheiros a poucos metros de distância. Se continuasse, teria um prazer enorme. Porém as conseqüências talvez fossem amargas. Jolene poderia encarar o assunto como um exercício de poder para conseguir a anuência dela. Sigimor endireitou-se e, com delicadeza, deixou-a de pé no chão. Segurou-a entre os braços, quando Jolene largou-se de encontro à árvore. Corada, arfante e com os olhos escurecidos. Aqueles sinais de

paixão tornavam maior a dificuldade em refrear a ânsia que sentia por ela.

Veja só, milady. Existe uma boa razão para um casamento que não é tão fria assim, não é verdade?

Hum.

Jolene fez uma pequena tentativa para soltar-se, mas Sigimor a segurou. Ela considerou que não seria digno lutar, embora escutasse uma voz que a acusava de ser mentirosa.

Como eu já mencionei, o desejo pode ser fugaz e por isso não deve ser avaliado como um esteio de uma união.

Milady pode ser inocente…

Posso? — Jolene ofendeu-se.

Sigimor fingiu não perceber o tom irritado.

…mas eu não sou e vou lhe contar… Jolene impediu-o de argumentar.

Tenho observado que, embora os homens exijam castidade das mulheres, eles se entregam aos prazeres da carne antes de se casar e sem o menor constrangimento. E muitas vezes, também depois. Acredito que a palavra mais correta para isso é hipocrisia. Homens…

Poderemos falar sobre isso mais tarde. Ou melhor, durante uma noite em que estejamos aquecendo os pés diante da lareira, no meu quarto.

Pensar no quarto de Sigimor fez Jolene sentir calor. E aborreceu-se consigo mesma por querer imaginá-lo desnudo em uma poltrona ao pé do fogo. Deu como certo ter sido enfeitiçada por ele. Era a única explicação plausível para a mudança radical que se operara nela em poucos dias. Antes, nem mesmo perdia tempo pensando em homens. Naquela altura, tentava visualizar Sigimor sem roupas. Bebendo vinho. Segurando-a no colo e beijando-lhe a orelha.

Recriminou-se com rapidez e violência. Era preciso insular um pouco de bom senso em sua mente confusa. Além do momento ser bastante inadequado para idéias escandalosas.

Seria mesmo? Sigimor despertava nela idéias intrigantes e perturbadoras. Já fora beijada antes. Nas poucas vezes em que isso ocorrera, só tivera vontade de atingir a cabeça do descarado que cometera tal ousadia. Os beijos de Sigimor deixavam-na com vontade de deitá-lo no solo e jogar-se por cima dele. Na verdade, não saberia o que fazer depois, Poderia descobrir a resposta àquele enigma se concordasse com a proposta dele. Sob as bênçãos da Igreja, poderia explorar a sensualidade que Sigimor despertava nela com tanta facilidade.

Por que não aceitar o casamento? Apesar de ser uma idéia insana, não conseguia descartá-la. Admitiu que jamais se sentira atraída por nenhum homem. Sigimor fora o primeiro que fizera desabrochar nela a feminilidade cuja existência, até então, fora ignorada. Embora um pouco rude, Sigimor era um bom homem. Bonitão, forte e jovem. Atraente ao máximo. Jolene duvidou que o rei, ou qualquer um que fosse nomeado tutor dos Gerard, pudesse apresentar-lhe um candidato com todas essas características. E também não queria ser arrastada a um enlace com Harold.

A senhora está longe, perdida em pensamentos. — Sigimor divertiu-se.

Ah. — Jolene corou. — Perdão. O senhor não ia me contar as histórias da sua juventude depravada? Pode começar.

Sigimor franziu o cenho.

A senhora deve estar me confundindo com o sem-vergonha do Liam — ele resmungou. — Mesmo assim, tenho experiência suficiente para saber que as chamas que se acendem entre nós são tão raras quanto a violência delas. Também não sou idiota para supor que isso durará para sempre. Elas talvez nos matarão em poucos anos. Mas a senhora se engana em acreditar que, por isso, andarei atrás de outras mulheres. Farei um

juramento diante de um sacerdote e de Deus. Milady será minha esposa. Eu encaro certas coisas com muita seriedade. Nunca fui de levar para a cama a primeira garota que sorrisse para mim. De verdade.

O senhor está afirmando que será um marido fiel?

Não foi o que eu disse? — Sigimor pareceu ofendido. — Se a senhora não me expulsar da sua cama, não terei motivos para procurar outra mulher. Conheço muitos homens que traem suas esposas e muitas mulheres que traem os maridos. Isso nunca fez muito sentido para mim. A menos que a convivência tenha se tornado tão gelada quanto um lago no inverno. Meu tio não foi fiel a nenhuma de suas mulheres e procriou um exército de bastardos. Entretanto nunca foi um homem feliz. Poucos desses adultérios têm origem em uma grande paixão ou em um amor imorredouro.

Sigimor interrompeu o discurso e lembrou-se dos desentendimentos que presenciara na época.

A maioria dos homens fala bobagens sobre as necessidades masculinas — ele continuou. — Acredito que a obsessão por mulheres envolve orgulho, vaidade ou algum tipo de jogo. Se uma mulher corresponde com satisfação às necessidades do marido, não vejo por que ansiar por outras paragens. Pular de cama em cama somente causa problemas e traz ao mundo bastardos que terão uma vida difícil pela frente.

Aquele era a promessa de fidelidade menos romântica que uma mulher poderia ouvir. Jolene percebera um tom de escárnio quando ele falara em grande paixão e amor imorredouro.

Sigimor Cameron não teria sensibilidade?

Recordou-se então do que soubera dele pelos outros. Tornara-se o senhor de suas terras aos vinte anos. A morte do pai e ficar responsável por um bando de irmãos menores fora apenas uma pequena parte do peso que caíra sobre seus ombros. Uma epidemia de febre ceifara a vida de muitos adultos do clã. Sigimor assumira também a responsabilidade por um grande número de viúvas e órfãos, muitos destes ainda bebês. Ele não titubeara em criar os que haviam perdido os pais nem em ajudar as mulheres desamparadas. Pela maneira como tratava Reynard, Jolene concluiu que Sigimor fizera muito mais pelas crianças de que alimentá-las e dar-lhes abrigo. Não cumprira apenas com seus deveres por falta de alternativa. Sigimor aparentava rudeza, mas tinha um grande coração, embora jamais lhe ocorresse admitir uma fraqueza dessas. Jolene refletiu nas chances que teria de receber afeto de Sigimor.

Seria uma grande oportunidade de transformar um matrimônio acordado por razões práticas em um vínculo verdadeiro. Os benefícios imediatos também teriam de ser considerados. Isso frustraria os planos de Harold. Ela não teria de submeter-se ao domínio e à vontade do rei. E ainda contariam com o desejo mútuo que os incendiava. Em última instância, se tudo não passasse de um terrível engano, ela poderia voltar à Inglaterra e pedir uma anulação. Depois de Harold ter sido derrotado, era evidente. Por motivos óbvios, Jolene achou melhor não mencionar o raciocínio final.

Sigimor segurou-lhe o queixo e, com a ponta do polegar, acariciou-lhe os lábios polpudos.

Eu descendo de boa cepa. Minhas terras e minha fortuna permitirão que tenha uma vida farta. Darei o melhor de mim para que ninguém lhe cause aborrecimentos. Cos- tumo levar muito a sério minhas promessas. — Sigimor beijou-a com delicadeza. — Sendo assim, lady Jolene, aceitaria casar-se comigo? — O beijo seguinte foi eivado de paixão. — Não gostaria de ver até aonde nos levaria essa vontade?

Sim. — Jolene não reconheceu a rouquidão da própria voz.

Sim para isso ou sim para casar-se comigo? — Sigimor provocou-a com beijos leves e castos.

Sim, eu me casarei com o senhor.

Ele tomou-a nos braços. O beijo seguinte deixou Jolene com os joelhos bambos.

Ainda zonza, notou que Sigimor se afastava. Depois segurou-a pela mão e rumou para o acampamento.

Jolene não podia compreender como ele passava do quente para o frio com tanta facilidade. Irritava-a saber que Sigimor podia recuperar o controle com presteza, enquanto ela continuava com tontura.

Sairemos à procura de um sacerdote amanhã cedo — Sigimor anunciou no momento em que se encontraram com os outros.

Ele insistiu para que Jolene fosse descansar logo após as congratulações oferecidas pelos parentes de Sigimor. Jolene entendeu os motivos do repouso antecipado e enrubesceu. Reynard dormia estendido na cama rústica no meio das mantas que seriam ocupadas pelos cavalheiros escoceses.

Jolene descalçou as botas e escondeu-se embaixo do cobertor para tirar o vestido.

O camisão modesto a fez desejar que houvesse trazido alguma coisa mais delicada.

E para quê?, recriminou-se mais uma vez. Já não fora suficiente concordar com uma insensatez?

Encontraremos um sacerdote a meio dia de viagem daqui — Liam afirmou quando Sigimor se sentou diante da fogueira.

Ótimo. — Sigimor pegou o odre de vinho que passava de mão em mão.

Ansioso?

Sigimor não respondeu. Tomou um grande gole de vinho, de olhar fixo na mulher delicada que em breve seria sua esposa. Em menos de um dia, teria o direito de partilhar sua cama. Ou melhor, sua manta, por enquanto.

Ansiedade era uma palavra muito pálida para descrever o que ele sentia.

Capítulo VIII

Desconfiada, Jolene fitou o sacerdote baixo e gordo com quem Sigimor conversava. Ela e os Cameron haviam saído bem antes do amanhecer e galopado em alta velocidade até a pequena aldeia. O tempo fora suficiente para refletir, mas não lhe dera oportunidade de trocar algumas palavras com Sigimor. Era evidente que a pressa dele se devera ao receio de levantar mais discussões a respeito do que fora decidido.

E Jolene pretendia exatamente o contrário. Argumentar.

Puxou Sigimor pela manga. Ele apertou-lhe a mão e continuou a trocar idéias em tom persuasivo com o padre. E em gaélico, a língua falada na Escócia e que ela não entendia.

Por que usavam outro idioma se o representante da Igreja os saudara em inglês fluente? Sigimor estava tentando esconder alguma coisa? Oh, não. Isso seria diminuir muito o valor de um cavalheiro que dava o melhor de si para proteger-lhes a vida. Que outros motivos justificariam tanto segredo? Sigimor a pedira em casamento. Ela aceitara. Não havia necessidade de nenhum mistério.

Jolene queria ter um diálogo em particular com Sigimor. Sem que ele a beijasse, sem que encostasse o corpo no dela, sem lambidelas no pescoço. Um colóquio simples, evitando altercações. Precisava expor o plano que engendrara durante a viagem cansativa até aquele lugar. Sigimor se casaria com ela e evitaria que Harold concretizasse seus planos macabros. Mas não teria de ficar amarrado a vida toda a uma mulher a quem não amava.

Enquanto esperava o término da discussão, Jolene deu uma examinada na pequena igreja de pedra diante da qual estavam parados. Rezou para não perder a coragem de apresentar o plano a Sigimor. Se demorasse muito, seria capaz de vacilar. Receava não encontrar energia suficiente para salvar ambos de um casamento imposto pelas circunstâncias.

Sigimor percebia a aflição de Jolene, mas continuava tentando mostrar ao primo William as conveniências da proposta. De nada adiantava um padre na família se o camarada não podia satisfazer-lhe um pedido em caráter de urgência. Quando Liam lhe informara quem era o sacerdote, ficara feliz de poder tratar do caso com um parente. Estava ansioso para tornar Jolene sua esposa e levá-la para a cama, antes que ela se arrependesse. Em vez disso perdia um tempo enorme discutindo com um primo que se mostrava relutante em agir contra os regulamentos.

Milorde, há certas normas que devem ser seguidas — William Cameron afirmou e fitou Jolene de esguelha. — E ainda por cima, ela é inglesa.

Sigimor irritou-se pela maneira desagradável com que William olhava para Jolene.

Sei disso.

Há um tempo certo para se fazer correr os proclamas. Em seguida, os pais devem assinar a concordância…

Os dela estão mortos. O parente mais próximo é o que nos persegue com intenções assassinas. Se o bandido puser suas mãos imundas em lady Jolene, ele a levará de volta para a Inglaterra, onde se casarão. E, com certeza, o sujeito não terá de esperar por nenhuma formalidade.

A Inglaterra está cheia de sacerdotes corruptos! — William irritou-se. — E não queira afirmar que por trás das suas intenções, milorde, há apenas um gesto nobre. Milorde deseja lady Jolene e por isso está tão ansioso. Ora, não custa esperar algumas semanas.

Ah, que vontade de estrangular um padre!

Sigimor! — Liam repreendeu-o, sorriu para William e continuou em gaélico: — Primo, pode até ser que os motivos de Sigimor não sejam apenas magnânimos, mas isso

não muda a realidade do que ele lhe contou. Lorde Harold pretende casar-se com lady Jolene para assegurar o direito sobre o que se apoderou, depois de ter matado lorde Peter. Quando se livrar do menino, fará o mesmo com ela. Um marido para lady Jolene será um empecilho para os planos maquiavélicos de lorde Harold. Dessa maneira, mesmo se ele a seqüestrar, teremos como salvá-la. William, duas vidas não valem uma pequena descontração na lei?

As leis foram feitas para…

Para evitar que um patife ganancioso ponha as mãos em uma herdeira e a humilhe. Sigimor nada ganhará com esse casamento. O dote de lady Jolene não sairá da Inglaterra. Um contrato não dará a ela a proteção necessária. O casamento precisa da bênção de um padre. Agora, se o primo ainda acha que deve obedecer às regras, leia os proclamas três vezes e espere apenas alguns minutos entre as leituras. Podemos elaborar um documento, pois temos testemunhas.

William hesitou, antes de anuir.

Está bem. Esperarei sete minutos entre cada citação. Liam, ajude-me a redigir um contrato matrimonial. — William virou-se em direção ao interior da igreja.

Sigimor — Jolene chamou-o, depois de que os outros saíram —-, estive pensando e tive uma idéia…

Era o que eu temia — ele murmurou. Jolene fingiu não ter ouvido.

Não discuto nenhum dos seus pontos de vista. Contudo o enlace não precisa ser levado às últimas conseqüências. Se não for consumado… — Jolene deu um pequeno grito ao ser arrastada em direção ao pomar de macieiras que ficava atrás da igreja. — Para onde vamos?

A algum lugar onde eu possa dizer algumas coisas sem ser ouvido.

Jolene não protestou. De qualquer forma, ela também não queria que estranhos escutassem uma conversa íntima sobre a realização carnal do casamento deles. Jolene acreditava na sensatez de seu raciocínio, mas assim que foi abraçada por Sigimor, duvidou que obteria uma concordância. O mais curioso era que ela nem mesmo se aborrecia com a possibilidade da recusa.

Acha mesmo que eu iria concordar em não me deitar com minha mulher? Apertada de encontro ao peito largo, Jolene achou difícil manter alguma coerência.

Mas não desistiu.

Um casamento plenamente consumado é para sempre. Nós nos encontramos pela primeira vez há apenas alguns dias e passamos a maior parte desse tempo em cima do lombo de um cavalo, fugindo de Harold. Talvez nem sejamos adequados um para o outro. Mas se… bem, se dormirmos na mesma cama, não haverá volta.

A afirmação não era bem exata, porém Jolene preferia abandonar um casamento pró-forma a um marido de verdade.

Eu sei. E por que não haveríamos de combinar um com o outro?

Nós nem nos conhecemos direito. Daqui a um mês o senhor poderá arrepender- se por causa dessa irreflexão. Por que não esperar um pouco até ter certeza de que é isso mesmo o que deseja?

Eu lhe mostro por quê.

Sigimor levantou-a do chão. Jolene segurou-se no pescoço dele para manter o equilíbrio e nem teve tempo de protestar. Sigimor beijou-a, e ela perdeu a vontade de rebelar-se. Quando o beijo terminou, Jolene continuou agarrada nele e inclinou a cabeça de lado para deixar o pescoço exposto aos carinhos úmidos que a deixavam trêmula.

Mesmo recusando-se a casar, Jolene, não poderá negar por muito mais tempo o que sente. — Sigimor contornou o formato da orelha com a ponta da língua e sentiu Jolene estremecer. — Acho que sabe disso.

Ela admirou-se por não se envergonhar das próprias sensações. As regras eram

claras. Uma dama deveria preservar com unhas e dentes a virtude até o casamento. E jamais permitir liberdades a nenhum escocês grande e forte. Mesmo assim, Jolene não podia contestar a veracidade das palavras de Sigimor. Casada ou não, iria para a cama com ele. Não teria força de vontade suficiente para dar as costas às emoções ardentes provocadas por Sigimor.

Se estivessem casados, pelo menos não cometeria nenhum pecado, Jolene ponderou enquanto era deixada em pé no solo, com delicadeza. E também a hipótese de voltar para a Inglaterra e pedir uma anulação não seria afastada.

Por que não permitir-se um pouco de prazer pelo tempo que fosse possível?, questionou a si mesma ao mirar os olhos verdes escurecidos pelo desejo. Se a paixão de Sigimor fosse passageira e se nada mais houvesse para mantê-los unidos, ela ainda teria uma maneira de escapar. Poderia voltar para a vida antiga e contaria com belas memórias para aquecer-lhe as noites frias e solitárias.

Está bem — concordou em um fio de voz.

Sigimor pegou-a pela mão e, a passos largos, levou-a de volta à igreja.

Palavras doces e promessas gentis, mesmo em número reduzido, teriam sido muito bem-vindas!, Jolene cismou, enquanto corria para acompanhar Sigimor. Ele não tinha a menor sutileza para cortejar uma mulher. Em compensação, seus beijos a faziam perder o juízo.

Sigimor não chegou a bater na porta. Esta foi aberta pelo padre, que os convidou a entrar. Em alguns segundos atravessaram a pequena nave central e ajoelharam-se diante do altar. Jolene percebeu a presença dos outros Cameron ao lado deles. Lamentou que nenhum membro de sua família, exceto Reynard, estivesse presente. O menino era muito pequeno para entender a importância da ocasião. Enterrou o sentimento de culpa que a acometeu ao fazer o juramento sagrado. Ainda não desistira de anular o matrimônio, assim que Harold fosse derrotado. Evitou pensar que estivesse cometendo perjúrio. Afinal, só fugiria em último caso. Se não houvesse nenhuma esperança de felicidade no casamento.

Depois dos votos consagrados e das bênçãos oferecidas, Sigimor levou-a até uma pequena mesa encostada na parede.

O contrato matrimonial — ele apontou a parte inferior da folha. — Pode assinar

aqui.

Jolene anuiu e começou a ler.

O que está fazendo? — Sigimor perguntou.

Lendo o documento. — Jolene admirou-se da simplicidade do manuscrito.

Está em latim…

Eu percebi.

Além do espanto de comprovar que Jolene era uma mulher culta, Sigimor sentiu-se

ofendido pelo cuidado com que ela lia as frases.

Acha que preparei alguma armadilha?

Claro que não. Mas Peter era taxativo. É preciso ler atentamente qualquer documento antes de assiná-lo. Ele dizia que um pequeno erro ou o uso incorreto de algum termo poderia alterar o significado de uma declaração escrita. Independentemente da honestidade ou da confiabilidade de quem elaborasse a redação. Mesmo que não houvesse má-fé, outra pessoa poderia aproveitar-se do erro em benefício próprio.

Sigimor acalmou o orgulho e concordou com os ensinamentos de Peter. Liam e William também murmuraram seu apoio aos sábios conselhos de lorde Peter Gerard. Os Cameron a perdoaram, pois Jolene não conhecia a precisão dos escritos de Liam. Quando ela começou a assinar, Sigimor espiou por cima do ombro da noiva.

Jolene Ardelis Magdalen Isabeau de Lacy Gerard Cameron? Minha nossa, o nome é maior que a dona!

Acho que mamãe quis homenagear a família inteira, mas foi detida a tempo. O

coitado de Peter também teve essa sorte. — Jolene sorriu para Reynard. — Mas ele evitou que a esposa sucumbisse ao mesmo impulso. Reynard tem apenas o nome dos dois avôs. Reynard Henry Gerard. Alguns parentes desaprovaram a atitude de Peter. Disseram que um nome curto era… plebeu. Meu irmão sempre respondia que poucos diriam isso quando Reynard atingisse a maioridade. Será Reynard Henry Gerard, conde de Drumwich e barão de Kingsley. Se ele quiser, claro.

Sigimor fitou o menino, que pulava de um colo para outro.

Um peso demasiado para os ombros de uma criança tão pequena.

E ainda ficará maior por causa dos títulos da família de sua mãe. Se não nascer mais nenhum menino, as denominações honoríficas ficarão para Reynard.

Se o menino morrer, Harold terá direito a eles?

Não. Harold não tem nenhum vínculo familiar com a mãe de Reynard. Nem mesmo sei se ele tem conhecimento de todos os direitos de Reynard. Isso poderia mudar- lhe os planos. Como tutor legal, Harold teria acesso a todas as riquezas que estivessem dentro das propriedades. Mas ele deve saber a importância de Reynard para a família da mãe, pois também impediu minha comunicação com eles, assim como fez com os meus parentes.

O tutor de Reynard deverá ser cuidadosamente escolhido.

É verdade. No entanto não terei voz ativa no assunto.

Bem, não adianta preocupar-se com isso agora.

Jolene anuiu e Sigimor afastou-se com o sacerdote. Ela custou a acreditar que estivesse casada. Não havia anéis e nem haveria celebração. Em poucos minutos estariam de volta às selas e galopariam até o anoitecer. A noite de núpcias também não lhe garantia uma cama decente.

O irmão de Sigimor e os primos rodearam-na. Deram boas-vindas ao novo membro da família e permitiram-se beijos calorosos. A alegria deles abafou um pouco a perturbação e a ponta de tristeza que não a abandonavam. Liam tomou-a nos braços e beijou-a na boca. Imediatamente um braço forte arrastou-a para longe.

Mantenha os lábios longe de minha esposa! — Sigimor avisou o primo e levou Jolene para fora da igreja.

Eu apenas lhe desejava felicidades. — Liam deu risada. — Beijar a noiva é um costume antigo.

Sigimor fez um comentário grosseiro a respeito do que Liam deveria fazer com aquele costume. Jolene corou, apesar da vontade de rir. Seu marido era possessivo. Tal sentimento e mais o desejo que sentia por ela deram a Jolene um raio de esperança quanto ao futuro deles.

Sigimor acomodou Reynard na bolsa-canguru improvisada com uma manta e ajudou Jolene a sentar-se na sela. Segurou-lhe a mão e franziu a testa.

Uma noiva deveria ter um anel.

Não importa. Com Harold em nosso encalço, tais coisas perdem o significado.

Prometo-lhe um anel assim que chegarmos a Dubheidland.

Sigimor beijou-lhe o anular e caminhou até seu cavalo. Jolene sacudiu a cabeça.

Não poderia imaginar que Sigimor se preocupasse com um detalhe daqueles.

E todos pensavam que era difícil entender as mulheres!

Jolene instigou a montaria para alcançar Sigimor. Esperava ocupar a cabeça com a solução dos problemas que poderiam surgir. Assim não passaria os minutos na expectativa do que aconteceria na noite de núpcias.

Jolene embasbacou-se diante do marido e procurou não engolir a língua. No início do pôr-do-sol, haviam parado em uma estalagem. Sigimor, com muita presteza, providenciara um quarto, um banho e uma boa refeição. Encarregara Tait de ficar com Reynard durante a noite. Depois de tomar banho e comer, Jolene tirara a roupa, ficara de camisão e se deitara depressa. Naquele momento, Sigimor, completamente nu,

preparava-se para entrar debaixo do acolchoado.

Nervosa, não sabia para onde olhar. Sentia curiosidade, pois nunca vira um homem sem roupas. E Sigimor era imenso. Ah, como ela gostaria de imaginar o que deveria ser feito. Sentia-se ainda mais alarmada pelo tamanho da saliência na virilha do marido.

Sigimor era um homem muito bonito, Jolene concluiu, evitando mirar o que a amedrontava. Bastante alto, músculos rijos e físico bem-proporcionado. No peito, poucos pêlos vermelho-escuros. Uma linha fina deles começava no umbigo e terminava no denso ninho de caracóis em volta do…

Ah, as pernas eram longas, bem torneadas e pouco pilosas. Jolene voltou a fitar a junção entre elas e corou. Não ficara intimidada pelo tamanho quando Sigimor se pressionara contra ela durante os beijos. Imaginara que fosse por causa das roupas que os separavam e admirara-se de nunca ter notado nada parecido em nenhum homem.

Sigimor suspirou e sua rigidez aumentou ao sentir-se observado. A esposa era virgem. Por isso ele teria de agir sem pressa e com delicadeza. Deduziu que Jolene fora muito protegida e que talvez tivesse de explicar-lhe, teoricamente, tudo o que iria acontecer.

Droga! Teria de conseguir uma dose muito maior de paciência da que possuía. Bem, o valor do prêmio compensava o esforço. Com mais um suspiro, deitou-se ao lado de Jolene.

O que é isso? — Sigimor perguntou, soltando o fitilho do camisão.

Uma camisa que as mulheres usam por baixo do vestido. Com tanta experiência, nunca… — Jolene não terminou de falar, pois Sigimor tirou-lhe a peça pela cabeça.

Uma mulher não precisa usar nada para dormir com o marido. — Ele jogou a camisa no chão.

Então, por que algumas mulheres gastam dinheiro em camisolas enfeitadas com fitas e rendas?

Essa é uma coisa que nunca entendi. Talvez para dizer que pensaram nos maridos. Uma bobagem, porque depois eles têm de tirar tudo.

Jolene, atordoada pela nudez de ambos, nem pensou em rir. Recusava-se a encorajar a provocação de Sigimor.

Jolene — Ele beijou-lhe a boca com leveza —, eu não vou machucá-la. Bem, talvez só um pouquinho, mas isso faz parte da natureza. Não posso fazer nada a respeito. Mas é só da primeira vez, entendeu?

Nada. — Jolene sorriu diante do desalento do marido. — Sinto muito. Acho que fui criada dentro de uma redoma. Como nunca estive próxima de me casar, nenhuma mulher foi designada para me explicar o que acontece no leito matrimonial. Acredito que a melhor solução seja o senhor mesmo fazer isso. Seguirei suas instruções.

Não deixa de ser uma idéia.

Sigimor queria regalar-se com a visão daquele corpo esguio. Ansiava por conhecer o sabor da pele translúcida, dos lábios até os dedos dos pés. Na ida e na volta. Sonhara em fazer mil coisas, uma vez que conseguisse levá-la para a cama. Mas as fantasias teriam de esperar. Dessa vez precisaria curvar-se diante da inocência dela. Seria preciso estar consciente de seu recato e, ao mesmo tempo, despertar-lhe a paixão. Tinha esperança de que as chamas do desejo fossem tão intensas a ponto de tornar insignificante a perda da virgindade.

Sigimor beijou Jolene, que se colou nele. Sigimor agradeceu a Deus por ela ser tão receptiva a seus beijos. Devagar, começou a acariciar-lhe o corpo, beijando-a toda vez que a sentia ficar tensa por algum carinho mais ousado. Desejou encontrar uma maneira de deixá-la ainda mais ansiosa para prosseguir, pois não sabia por quanto tempo agüentaria a lentidão daquele jogo amoroso.

Jolene entrelaçou os dedos nos cabelos de Sigimor, enquanto era beijada nos seios. Ela se admirava pela suavidade das carícias de Sigimor, por ele ser tão grande e forte. Estremecia sob os dedos e os lábios do marido. Algumas partes do corpo palpitavam, ansiosas para serem tocadas. Sigimor passou a língua entre os seios e provocou os mamilos com a ponta dos dedos. Jolene gemeu, incrédula pela intensidade de suas emoções.

Sigimor, é certo eu sentir tanta ansiedade?

Ele estava no limite de seu controle. A textura suave da pele, o sabor dos lábios de Jolene e os gemidos de prazer eram muito excitantes. Não se sentia capaz de conversar, responder a perguntas, ainda mais depois de descobrir a extrema sensibilidade dos seios da esposa. Fitou os botões róseos que adornavam o busto alvo e se deleitou com a próxima etapa.

Muito certo. Eu também estou ansioso.

Jolene arregalou os olhos ao sentir o calor úmido da boca de Sigimor em seu busto. Arqueou o corpo, procurando… sem saber o quê. Agarrou-se em Sigimor quando sentiu a língua dele rodear-lhe as pontas túrgidas e sentiu tontura com a sucção firme que o marido nelas empreendia. Sigimor murmurava palavras roucas de elogio e encorajamento. Jolene nem chegou a entendê-las, por causa da mente nublada pela excitação. Contorceu-se pelo prazer que sentiu ao ser acariciada no ventre. Procurava corresponder às carícias, mas Sigimor conseguia esquivar-se dos toques quando ela tentava tirar as mãos de suas costas ou braços. O tremor do corpo de Sigimor aumentava o desejo de Jolene. Mas ela se retesou, assustada, ao sentir as mãos dele entre suas pernas.

Sigimor?

Ah, minha pequena esposa, eu farei com que sempre almeje ser acariciada por seu marido.

Sentir o calor úmido da feminilidade de Jolene quase ocasionou um desastre. Sigimor agarrou-se nos limites tênues de seu controle para não manchar os lençóis como um adolescente imberbe. Beijou-a, enquanto prosseguia com o manejo sensual. Agradeceu de novo a Deus por Jolene ser uma mulher muito ardente.

Com muita calma, ele ergueu o corpo e começou uma penetração lenta. Cerrou os dentes e lutou contra a urgência de possuir a esposa sem mais delongas. A maneira como Jolene o prendia com o corpo sinuoso era alucinante. Pressionou uma vez a virgindade com moderação e aguardou que o corpo de Jolene se ajustasse à nova conquista. Estava tão empenhado em conter-se que demorou alguns momentos para perceber que a natureza de Jolene era complacente. Apenas um gemido leve marcou o defloramento.

Já terminamos? — Jolene perguntou, um tanto frustrada em sua inocência. — Não senti nenhuma dor, apenas uma fisgada.

Sigimor não teve forças para rir.

Ainda não, Jolene. Pode considerar-se uma mulher de sorte. As portas da sua donzelice não tinham trancas muito firmes.

Sigimor começou a mover-se dentro dela e Jolene não teve mais condições de articular frases conexas. Segurou-se com força no marido e seguiu-lhe o ritmo. Todos os desejos pareciam concentrados em um único ponto. O de união entre os dois corpos. Desesperada, não imaginava como desvencilhar-se daquele emaranhado de emoções que a fazia padecer. De repente, o nó foi desfeito e Jolene mergulhou em ondas de prazer. Mal percebeu que Sigimor investiu mais algumas vezes, chamou-a pelo nome, enrijeceu-se, estremeceu e banhou-lhe o ventre com a essência cálida de seu ser.

Alguns minutos depois, ainda atordoada, ela nem se mexeu quando Sigimor se levantou. Ele voltou em seguida e limpou-lhe o baixo-ventre com um pano molhado. A seguir deitou-se e tomou-a nos braços. Jolene aconchegou-se e suspirou de prazer.

O final não foi a provação que eu esperava — ela murmurou, entorpecida pela vontade de dormir.

Sigimor sorriu e beijou-lhe o alto da cabeça. Estava muito feliz por haver-lhe proporcionado um prazer tão intenso na noite de núpcias. Bem, para Jolene não fora uma provação. Para ele, fora a tarefa mais árdua e exaustiva que já enfrentara. Mas também lhe proporcionara a maior satisfação de todos os desempenhos masculinos de sua vida. Sonolento, abraçou-a com ternura. Sua esposa não demoraria a descobrir que possuía um marido muito ardente.

Capítulo IX

Jolene acordou sozinha no quarto. Nem sinal de Sigimor. Por um instante, os acontecimentos da véspera pareceram-lhe um sonho. O corpo dolorido, porém, era uma prova de que se casara mesmo com Sigimor.

Seria bem melhor se houvesse despertado com os beijos do marido, e não em uma cama vazia. Levantou-se, usou o reservado precário e lavou-se. Não havia por que aborrecer-se. Harold estava na perseguição deles. Uma pequena perda de tempo com sutilezas poderia ser fatal. Fora uma grande bondade Sigimor ter permitido que ela dormisse até o dia clarear. Conhecia muito bem a urgência dele em levar todos sãos e salvos para dentro das muralhas de Dubheidland.

Levantou a camisa e torceu o nariz por causa do cheiro de cavalo. Lavou a peça na bacia que usara para as abluções e estendeu-a em uma cadeira perto do fogo. Procurava uma camisa limpa na sacola, quando escutou barulho na tranca da porta. Voltou correndo para a cama e puxou o lençol até o pescoço. Sigimor entrou, trazendo uma bandeja com o desjejum.

Ah, esse é o maior prazer para um marido. — Deixou a refeição em cima de um banco rústico e fechou a porta. — Encontrar a esposa nua e esperando na cama por ele.

Jolene notou o brilho costumeiro no olhar do marido e abafou a raiva que se insinuava em sua mente. A verdade daquelas palavras não fora suficiente para esconder uma provocação.

Ora, mas esta esposa nua está mais interessada no pão e no queijo que esperam por ela na bandeja.

Ah, sim. É bom mesmo comer alguma coisa. Espere um pouco. — Sigimor pegou a bandeja e deixou-a no colo de Jolene. — Vai precisar de toda a sua energia.

Teria de aprender a enfrentá-lo no próprio jogo, Jolene ponderou, mastigando um pedaço de pão. E quase engasgou ao ver Sigimor tirar as roupas.

O que está fazendo?

Também quero me despir.

Jolene tomou um gole de sidra para fazer descer o miolo colado na garganta.

Recato não faz parte do seu vocabulário, não é?

Não com muita freqüência. Uso-o apenas para não me pavonear diante do mundo e da sua santa mãe. Por acaso não saí vestido do quarto?

Muita consideração de sua parte. As mulheres da aldeia devem ter ficado desapontadas.

Jolene sorriu ao ver a face corada do marido. A falta de decoro de Sigimor não se devia à vaidade, embora tivesse o direito de orgulhar-se de sua aparência. Era um belo homem. Ele acabou de tirar as roupas, e Jolene não achou a masculinidade tão chocante como na noite anterior. Pudera, também não se encontrava em ação. O repouso, porém, durou apenas alguns instantes… Jolene arregalou os olhos, intrigada com as dimensões.

Sigimor conteve uma gargalhada e sentiu-se enrijecer ainda mais sob o escrutínio

dela.

Segure a bandeja com firmeza.

Apesar de fascinada, Jolene obedeceu. Sigimor voltou a ocupar seu lugar na cama.

O lençol que ela segurava debaixo dos braços foi arrancado quando Sigimor ajeitou as cobertas sobre a parte inferior do corpo. Jolene teve certeza de que ele agira de propósito. Usou os cabelos longos para disfarçar a nudez e, com o cenho franzido, fitou a fisionomia sorridente do marido. Não podia culpá-lo pela falta de pudor, mas ela também não podia abandonar com facilidade os ensinamentos de uma vida inteira. Muitas pessoas teriam ficado chocadas se soubessem que ela e Sigimor estavam desnudos na cama, mesmo sendo casados. Concluiu que fora uma sorte não ter sido instruída por

nenhuma matrona antes do casamento.

Quando partiremos? — Jolene perguntou.

Depois do meio-dia. Mandei os garotos procurarem o esconderijo de Harold. Garotos não era um termo muito adequado para os Cameron, todos altos e fortes.

Enfim…

Onde está Reynard?

Com David e as crianças do estalajadeiro. David não é tão bom rastreador como os outros, mas é um guarda excelente. Dizem que sente o cheiro de perigo no ar.

Sigimor deitou-se de lado, sobre um cotovelo, empurrou Jolene um pouco para a frente e passou-lhe a ponta do indicador na espinha. Ela arrepiou-se. Sigimor sentou-se por trás de Jolene e jogou os cabelos dela para a frente. Beijou-lhe a nuca, acariciou-lhe as laterais do dorso e apertou-lhe a cintura. Beijou-a nas costas e nos ombros. Deliciou-se com a pele sedosa, passou as mãos por baixo dos cabelos negros e apertou-lhe os seios com suavidade. Brincou com eles até sentir os mamilos túrgidos.

Jolene gemeu um protesto quando Sigimor a soltou. Piscou, surpresa, ao ver o marido na sua frente. Ele retirou depressa a bandeja de cima da cama e a colocou na mesa.

Já é de manhã — Jolene protestou ao ser deitada de costas.

E eu estava com imensa vontade de vê-la sob a luz do sol. — Sigimor puxou o lençol para baixo e agachou-se sobre a esposa.

Sentir-se observada transformou a vergonha no calor do desejo. Jolene sempre aceitara o fato de ser magra, pequena e deficiente nas curvas que os homens tanto apreciavam. Mesmo assim, a maneira como Sigimor olhava para ela fazia com que se sentisse bela, desejada e sensual. Sufocou um gemido de prazer quando Sigimor beijou- lhe o estômago. Enquanto ele beijava cada centímetro de pele exposta, Jolene acariciava- lhe os músculos rijos das costas e dos ombros. Gritou ao sentir os seios dentro da boca do marido, que os sugava gulosamente. Arranhou-lhe o dorso dourado, da nuca até a cintura. Uma noite nos braços de Sigimor a transformara em uma libertina despudorada.

Sigimor deslizou as mãos entre as pernas de Jolene, e ela em vez de ficar tensa, deliciou-se com as carícias eróticas. As sensações que Sigimor lhe despertava eram violentas, o que a deixava um pouco assustada. Apesar de casados, ela o conhecia havia poucos dias. Mas em segundos Jolene esqueceu os próprios escrúpulos. Sigimor tornou- se mais uma vez responsável pela emergência da mulher selvagem que jazia adormecida havia tantos anos. Arqueada, Jolene contorcia o corpo, implorando em silêncio a realização que a libertaria daquela angústia. Contudo não conseguiu verbalizar o que mais desejava no momento. Unir-se de novo a Sigimor, sentir toda a pujança dentro de si e esquecer do mundo.

Milady — Sigimor mordiscava-lhe os lábios —, eu não poderia imaginar uma esposa tão ardente e tentadora.

Sendo assim, senhor meu marido, por que resiste à tentação? — Jolene perguntou com voz rouca. — Acho que está brincando comigo.

A antecipação torna o prazer mais intenso.

Não tenho certeza de que poderei sobreviver a essa espera.

Nem eu.

Jolene, de pálpebras fechadas, deu um grito de prazer e de surpresa quando Sigimor a penetrou de repente. Ele fechou os olhos, encostou a testa na da esposa e ficou imóvel. Jolene descerrou as pálpebras e julgou que ele também pretendia apenas saborear o momento da união. Apertou-lhe o corpo com a força que possuía nos braços e pernas delgados. Sigimor abriu os olhos. A paixão que escurecia o verde das íris brilhantes fez o desejo de Jolene subir às alturas.

Minha Jolene, fomos feitos um para o outro — Sigimor começou a movimentar- se dentro dela e beijou-a.

Ele movia a língua no mesmo ritmo do corpo. Jolene pensou que enlouqueceria de desejo. Dobrada para trás, colou a pélvis em Sigimor e agarrou-se nas costas do marido. Era um convite mudo para ele prosseguir mais depressa e mais fundo. A tensão de Jolene chegava ao limite do suportável.

Sigimor sentiu o início das convulsões do corpo delgado da esposa. Estimulado pela voz enrouquecida que gritava seu nome, pelos calcanhares delicados que batiam em suas coxas musculosas e pelo calor úmido que o mantinha preso, em instantes ele a seguiu no abismo do prazer. Sigimor largou-se de encontro a Jolene, mas ficou de lado para não fazer muito peso sobre ela.

A paixão com que Jolene se entregava era surpreendente. Apesar de tanto que a desejara e da correspondência a seus beijos, Sigimor nunca imaginara um prazer tão impetuoso ou uma satisfação tão grande. Também não poderia supor que ela correspondesse com uma paixão feroz semelhante à sua.

Acordara naquela manhã, refletindo sobre o que havia sentido na noite anterior. Atribuíra a intensidade das sensações à virgindade da esposa, à certeza de que era o primeiro homem em sua vida e aos dias em que sonhara com aquele momento. Entrementes seu ponto de vista fora modificado. Tornava-se mais forte a idéia de que eles formavam um casal perfeito. Era possível que Jolene não reconhecesse a importância do que cintilava entre eles. Precisava descobrir uma maneira de fazê-la entender a raridade do que compartilhavam e o significado daquilo.

Sigimor levantou-se da cama e trouxe um pedaço de pano molhado.

Exausta, Jolene nem se mexeu quando o marido limpou-lhe o interior das coxas e jogou-se em cima dele no momento em que Sigimor voltou a se deitar. Não lhe agradava demorar-se mais do que o marido para se recuperar. Podia atribuir como causas o tamanho e a energia em dobro, além do hábito. Apesar disso, Jolene receava que Sigimor não sentisse por ela uma paixão profunda. Quando ele a beijava ou encostava nela, a resposta era total. Alma, corpo e mente gritavam em conjunto. Embora sentisse um prazer enorme com Sigimor, odiava pensar que apenas uma parte dele correspondia.

Não posso acreditar no que fizemos à luz do dia. Sigimor sorriu.

À luz do dia, no escuro da noite, sob a lua cheia, no chão, na mesa do grande hall, em uma cadeira… ufa! — Sigimor ergueu-lhe a mão e beijou os nós dos dedos. — Está se preocupando à toa. Agradeço a Deus por ter recebido uma esposa que não soubesse nada a respeito do relacionamento íntimo de um casal. Assim não teve de escutar conselhos de nenhuma matrona azeda. A mulher lhe encheria a cabeça com absurdos e tornaria nosso leito matrimonial tão gelado quanto o dela.

Será que elas fazem isso? Que injustiça…

Infelizmente é o que acontece.

Como sabe o que elas dizem?

Por intermédio de Usa, minha irmã. Ela escutou os ensinamentos quando uma de suas amigas estava para se casar. A mulher fez questão que Ilsa estivesse presente na preleção. E afirmou que minha irmã jamais deveria dar ouvidos a seus irmãos. Disse que éramos porcos libidinosos e que só lhe diríamos mentiras, no caso de sermos indagados. Ilsa não gostou do juízo que a mulher fazia de nós nem acreditou na nossa falta de sinceridade.

Jolene anuiu, pensativa. Era difícil imaginar a infância e a adolescência de uma jovem criada em meio, conforme suspeitava, a uma horda masculina. Apesar do pouco tempo que conhecia os Cameron, entendia como a garota devia ter se ofendido. Certamente não diriam inverdades para a irmã.

Ilsa me procurou e perguntou-me o que acontecia entre um homem e uma mulher.

Jolene ergueu a cabeça do peito de Sigimor.

Ela teve coragem de fazer isso?

E por que não? Eu criei Ilsa desde pequena. Minha irmã tinha nove anos ou menos quando a mãe dela morreu. Meu pai tornou a casar-se, mas a mulher não se interessava muito pelos filhos dos outros. Para dizer a verdade, meu pai não teve muita sorte com as esposas. Enterrou quatro. Elas foram boas para gerar filhos, mas não para cuidar deles.

Que pena…

Apesar disso, as poucas recordações que tenho de minha mãe não são das piores. Ela se preocupava com o que meu pai fazia ou deixava de fazer. Nem sobrava muito tempo para mim.

Jolene pensou nas mulheres que conhecia e como os filhos eram tratados.

Há mulheres que deixam tudo por conta das babás. Agora diga-me, quais foram os conselhos que tanto perturbaram sua irmã?

Sigimor acariciou-lhe as costas e alegrou-se pela maneira como seu desejo florescia novamente.

A mulher foi direto ao assunto. Nada mais do que isso. Por haver sido criada com tantos irmãos e primos, Ilsa não foi superprotegida. Por isso se aborreceu com o que a mulher disse.

Jolene segurou o rosto do marido e fitou-o com seriedade.

Começo a pensar que existe uma certa relutância de sua parte em terminar essa história.

Bem, não tenho muita certeza se eu deveria falar. Receio que acredite nas normas expostas pela matrona.

Tarde demais para isso, meu senhor. Assim mesmo, estou curiosa. Pode começar.

Não ficar sem roupas.

Pelo decoro arraigado em sua mente, Jolene achou que obedeceria a essa norma. Mas depois de deliciar-se com o contato pele a pele, certamente quebraria o regulamento.

Não daria certo. Por mais que eu me envergonhe, prefiro ficar nua. A próxima?

Não tocar em nada abaixo ou acima da cintura.

Sigimor acariciou-lhe as nádegas e apertou-as. Adorou sentir a maciez em suas mãos e mais ainda a maneira como Jolene mexia os quadris ao ser acariciada.

O ambiente tem de ser muito escuro e é preciso ficar embaixo das cobertas. Será melhor a esposa fechar os olhos. Assim não verá o corpo do marido. Alguns beijos são permitidos, mas ela deverá manter a boca fechada. É absolutamente proibido o beijo de língua.

Pelo amor de Deus! — Jolene nem queria pensar no tanto que teria perdido se tentasse seguir aqueles conselhos. — O que uma esposa pode e deve fazer?

Suportar.

Era mesmo inacreditável. Se aqueles eram os avisos que se davam às noivas, não era para admirar que tantos casamentos se resumissem a alianças de patrimônio, riqueza e poder. Sentiu-se uma tola por querer mais do que paixão de Sigimor. Pelo menos era um sentimento comum aos dois.

Mas também não precisava ser só isso, Jolene insistiu com o coração.

Qual o pecado de desejar uma união venturosa? Ou esperar que o marido pensasse da mesma maneira? Jolene tinha medo de alimentar expectativas grandes demais.

O que sentia por Sigimor poderia ser facilmente explicado. Ela fora criada com muitas restrições. O marido rompera todas as barreiras e a libertara. Ele a deixava alucinada pelo desejo e mostrava-se interessado em satisfazê-la.

Jolene sentiu piedade das mulheres que pautavam a vida por essas regras. Ainda que a devoção e o pudor delas fossem preservados aos olhos dos outros, perdiam muito

mais do que recebiam.

As mulheres mais velhas, que se pressupõem mais experientes, deveriam explicar às mais jovens como manter a paixão e o respeito do marido e como alcançar o amor dele. Era o que ela pretendia fazer quando fosse matrona.

Será que minha esposa estaria inclinada a suportar mais um pouquinho? — Sigimor beijou-lhe o pescoço.

Jolene gemeu de prazer quando o marido lhe mordiscou a orelha.

Se eu puder… — Jolene caprichou na imitação de um mártir.

E o juramento de me obedecer?

Eu murmurei aquele trecho. As palavras tornaram-se ininteligíveis.

Sigimor não chegou a apresentar outro argumento. Batidas na porta antecederam o chamado de David. A reação de Jolene foi instantânea. Pulou da cama, agarrou seus pertences e correu para trás do biombo. Sigimor enfiou o calção e gritou para David entrar.

Harold vem atrás de nós — David anunciou, dentro do quarto. — Liam, Tait e Marcus acabaram de chegar com a notícia.

Sigimor praguejou e começou a vestir-se.

A que distância está o homem?

Liam está selando os cavalos, e os outros estão arrumando as coisas. — A resposta foi significativa.

Pode ir — Sigimor ordenou. — Peguem o menino e saiam imediatamente. Direto para Scarglas. Jolene e eu os encontraremos lá. O que está esperando?

David desistiu de responder, fechou a boca e correu para fora do quarto. Jolene saiu de trás do anteparo, amarrando a camisa.

Sigimor…

Não discuta, por favor. Por mais que nos apressemos, vamos demorar mais alguns minutos para partir. Liam voltou e começou com urgência os preparativos para a partida. Isso quer dizer que Harold está muito perto. Se eles saírem agora, poderão deixar a aldeia sem serem notados. Não há tempo para descobrir a que distância de nós Harold se encontra ou por que Liam está tão aflito.

Sigimor ajudou Jolene a vestir-se, antes de continuar:

Desconfio que a pressa de Liam se deve ao fato de Harold estar com a tropa completa. Se tivermos sorte, também poderemos passar despercebidos. Caso contrário, poderemos pelo menos distrair a atenção de Harold. Ele cansará a si mesmo e aos cavalos à nossa procura. Enquanto isso, Reynard será levado para Scarglas. Harold não tentará enfrentar os MacFingal, meus primos.

Tem certeza, Sigimor? Harold já provou ser mais rápido e esperto do que eu poderia imaginar que fosse. Ah, se pudéssemos despistá-lo…

Nós conseguiremos. — Sigimor trançou os cabelos da esposa, enquanto ela amarrava o vestido. — Pode confiar nos MacFingal. Não tenho tempo de lhe contar uma história, mas meus primos aprenderam bem como enfrentar um inimigo. Ninguém é mais astucioso de que eles. São capazes de tirar um corpo de um caixão que está sendo levado para a sepultura por parentes.

Hum, essas recomendações não me deixam ansiosa para conhecê-los. Sigimor apanhou o que era deles e saiu do quarto, levando a esposa pela mão.

Eles podem ser meio excêntricos, mas são ótimas pessoas — respondeu.

A mulher do estalajadeiro esperava-os ao pé da escada. Deu a Jolene um odre com água e um pequeno bornal com mantimentos.

Seus cavalos estão prontos na porta da cozinha.

Se o homem perguntar por nós…

A mulher cruzou os braços sobre o peito largo.

Imagine se vou dizer a algum inglês sem-vergonha como achar cavalheiros tão

distintos e valentes. Podem ir em paz. Aquele rapaz bonitão já pagou as despesas. Vão logo! — A mulher agitou o avental e enxotou-os até a porta dos fundos.

Jolene teve de correr para acompanhar o marido e fez o possível para não tropeçar. Os cavalos estavam à espera deles. Enquanto Jolene montava, Sigimor amarrava os pertences nas selas. Jolene preparou-se para enfrentar a dura corrida que teriam pela frente. Era uma boa amazona e confiava que pudesse manter o mesmo ritmo de Sigimor. Esperava que a viagem longa não fosse motivo para atrasá-los.

Sigimor montou e eles saíram da aldeia por um caminho tortuoso e deserto. Sigimor olhava para os lados, procurando sinais de Harold e de seus homens. Quando a estrada tornou-se a única alternativa para deixar o vilarejo, ele deteve o cavalo para olhar a distância.

Pelas imprecações ditas, Jolene entendeu que o marido agira com inteligência ao mandar os outros na frente. Aproximou-se de Sigimor e quase repetiu o que ele dissera.

Harold e seus soldados não estavam longe. Seria impossível confundi-lo, mesmo sem os doze homens que o acompanhavam. Harold não deixava dúvida de que era um inglês, pela maneira de agir e de trajar-se. Depois do pequeno período de convivência com os Cameron, Jolene entendia as diferenças fundamentais entre os dois povos. Se não fosse pela proteção da tropa armada, Harold seria atacado, roubado e morto. Com toda certeza.

Não temos escolha, Jolene. Iremos a passo lento, como se fôssemos viajantes comuns ou aldeões a caminho do mercado.

Jolene não confiou no plano. Ela poderia passar incógnita se abaixasse o capuz e enrolasse o corpo com a capa. Mas um homem ruivo de um metro e noventa chamaria a atenção de qualquer maneira. Contudo Sigimor não era tolo e devia saber que as chances deles eram mínimas. Jolene seguiu-o sem nada retrucar.

Se a perseguição tiver início, Jolene, não tire os olhos de mim. Não tente virar a cabeça para ver a que distância eles se encontram. A hesitação, por menor que seja, poderá nos retardar.

Acha que poderemos deixá-los para trás?

Claro. Conheço estas terras e eles, não. Se Harold nos perder de vista, terá de diminuir o passo para se orientar. Sei de alguns lugares que poderão servir de esconderijo, se for necessário. Será melhor ainda se ele não desconfiar que estaremos nos dirigindo para Scarglas.

Jolene não estava tão confiante. Harold vinha no encalço deles com uma tenacidade notável. Com certeza, descobrira onde Sigimor vivia e onde localizar os parentes que poderiam dar-lhe cobertura. Rezou para que os MacFingal fossem perigosos e sagazes como Sigimor os descrevera.

Trotaram por alguns minutos e não foram perturbados. Jolene chegou a pensar que a sorte lhes sorria, quando um grito soou atrás deles. Harold chamava-a a altos brados e fazia ameaças virulentas a Sigimor. Jolene estava convicta de que Harold os reconhecera por causa de Sigimor. Ela, embrulhada na capa modesta, não despertaria suspeitas. Fitou o marido e viu-o dirigir um gesto grosseiro para Harold. De certo modo, Jolene intuiu que Sigimor gostava de desafios.

Vamos, Jolene! — Sigimor esporeou o cavalo e saiu a galope.

Jolene, sem alternativa, imitou-o e procurou esquecer o bando que vinha atrás

deles.

Capítulo X

A chuva intensa não dava trégua. Jolene, encharcada até os ossos e com muito frio, arrepiou-se por inteiro. Pensou nos camponeses, que se alegravam por causa das sementes recém-plantadas e que não viam água havia mais de uma semana. Outro benefício naquele tempo miserável era saber que Harold e os outros também sofriam por causa disso.

Sigimor continuava impassível em cima da sela. O único indício de que o tempo também o incomodava era ter se enrolado na capa grossa de lã xadrez. Jolene aborreceu-se, mas teria de lhe dizer que estava muito cansada para prosseguir. Precisava aquecer-se e secar as roupas, antes de continuar. As mãos congeladas não lhe permitiam usar as rédeas com destreza.

A velocidade com que galopavam havia aumentado muito a distância entre eles e Harold. Mas este nunca desistia, quando se tratava de um projeto maligno. O fato de Harold insistir na caçada humana, mesmo com aquele tempo horrível, era assustador. Por um lado, dava a medida de sua tenacidade. Por outro, de seu desespero. Harold devia supor que, se Sigimor e ela alcançassem Dubheidland, estariam seguros. O que, para ele, seria um infortúnio difícil de contornar.

Jolene não via a hora de chegar a Scarglas, um refúgio onde poderia descansar e recuperar-se da gripe que certamente contrairia depois desse dia infeliz. Pensou em Reynard e rezou para que nada houvesse acontecido com ele. Mesmo a salvo de Harold por enquanto, o menino poderia adoecer por causa da chuva. Como no momento nada podia fazer a respeito do sobrinho, tratou de esquecer seus temores. Confiou que os Cameron cuidariam muito bem de Reynard.

Espiou em volta através da espessa cortina de água que caía. Perdida em seus pensamentos, nem notara que Sigimor havia tomado um caminho pelas montanhas. Mesmo com a neblina, dois cavaleiros seriam visíveis em uma encosta árida. A despeito de suas dúvidas para onde se dirigiam, Jolene não fez perguntas. Não queria parecer crítica. Sigimor não merecia censuras, depois de tudo o que fizera por ela e por Reynard.

Ele fez sinal de parada e apeou do cavalo. Ao redor, apenas a colina rochosa. Ajudou-a a desmontar. Por causa das pernas trêmulas, Jolene teve de segurar-se no marido para não cair. Gostaria de aconchegar-se em seus braços, o que de nada adiantaria. Sigimor estava tão frio e ensopado quanto ela.

Agora teremos de andar a pé e levar os cavalos — Sigimor explicou.

Daqui para a frente, o caminho torna-se perigoso, não é verdade?

É uma trilha bastante irregular, mas por ela chegaremos a um bom local que nos proporcionará abrigo. — Sigimor beijou-lhe a testa e segurou as rédeas do próprio cavalo.

Pise com cuidado. O solo de pedras fica muito escorregadio com a chuva.

Ele tomou a dianteira pela trilha rochosa. Queria demonstrar fortaleza de espírito diante da esposa, mas amaldiçoou Harold e o tempo. Jolene não se queixara uma vez sequer, nem mesmo quando despencara a chuva torrencial. Via-se que ela estava a ponto de desmaiar de exaustão. Quando a beijara, sentira a fronte como um bloco de gelo. Sua esposa era bem mais forte do que parecia à primeira vista, mesmo no limite de suas forças. O estado de Jolene era preocupante. Ele era maior, mais musculoso e mais acostumado àquele tempo. E mesmo assim, perdia calor do corpo com rapidez. Finalmente chegaram a uma gruta cuja entrada era oculta por uma curva da encosta e um matagal. Dentro da caverna, uma escuridão impenetrável. Sigimor tirou do alforje uma vela e uma pederneira. Uma vez a chama acesa, trouxe-a para perto de Jolene.

Pálida e completamente molhada, ela tremia, batendo os dentes. Sigimor ficou alarmado. Conhecia os riscos de uma friagem tão grande. Jolene precisava ser aquecida, de roupas secas, sentar-se em frente de uma lareira e de comida quente. E não teria

nada disso até atingirem Scarglas.

Sigimor derramou um pouco da cera quente em um pequeno nicho na parede de pedra e ali colou a vela. Voltou até onde estava Jolene e tirou-lhe o traje molhado, sem dar atenção aos protestos apenas murmurados. Pegou uma camisa da sacola e esfregou o tecido na cútis enregelada até aquecê-la. Em seguida, vestiu-lhe roupas enxutas, embrulhou-a em duas mantas e a fez sentar-se perto da vela. O mais preocupante era a docilidade com que Jolene aceitava os cuidados, depois das leves reclamações iniciais.

Ele trouxe os cavalos para dentro da gruta e conduziu-os até a extremidade mais afastada. Não ousou livrar os animais das selas, pensando em uma fuga rápida. Trocou a própria vestimenta gotejante por outra em boas condições. Não quis acender uma fogueira. Harold poderia estar mais perto do que ele imaginava e seria alertado pela claridade ou pelo cheiro de fumaça. Procurou o pedaço de turfa que trouxera no saco de couro oleado e certificou-se de que não umedecera. Desenrolou seus cobertores, sentou- se ao lado de Jolene e cobriu a ambos com a lã quente. Quando abraçou a esposa, ela se agarrou nele, já sem tremer tanto.

Espero que Reynard esteja bem — Jolene falou com voz fraca.

Os garotos cuidarão bem dele. Sem Harold para afastá-los do caminho, com toda certeza foram direto para Scarglas. Agora Reynard deve estar bem agasalhado em uma cama macia.

Acha que Harold encontrará esta gruta? — Jolene, mais aquecida, experimentou a volta dos receios.

Acredito que não. Este lugar não é fácil de ser encontrado, mesmo durante o dia. Meu primo Ewan me mostrou a caverna no ano passado, depois que as nossas famílias reataram os laços de amizade. Nem sempre a paz impera por aqui, e ele indicou os bons esconderijos que poderiam nos tornar invisíveis para o inimigo.

Talvez devêssemos apagar a vela.

Não se preocupe. A luz é muito fraca. Além disso, daqui a pouco eu a deixarei no fundo, onde estão os cavalos.

E o que pretende fazer? Não vai para fora, vai? —

Jolene temia que ele arriscasse a vida e também que a deixasse sozinha.

É evidente que não. Quero ficar próximo à entrada para ver ou ouvir alguma coisa. Precisamos localizar o canalha.

Não creio que ele tenha chegado tão perto de nós. No momento em que a chuva começou, Harold deve ter procurado algum abrigo, nem que fosse só para ele. Harold sempre detestou se molhar.

Sujeitos homens como ele não gostam de sujar as mãos delicadas ou amassar as roupas finas. Preferem veneno ou um punhal nas costas de um homem. O ideal é quando pagam alguém para lhes executar as ordens. Harold quer nos impossibilitar de chegar a Dubheidland, pois sabe que dessa forma perderá o jogo. Ele também quer impedir que algum parente fique sabendo da morte de Peter e da fuga que se seguiu. Quanto mais ele demorar para agarrar os fugitivos, maior a chance da família sair no seu encalço. Ele precisa de lady Jolene e de lorde Reynard para se proteger dessa ameaça.

Harold terá também de voltar a Drumwich para tomar posse da herdade. Ele não confiaria em ninguém para fazer isso.

Eu sei. — Sigimor levantou-se e ajudou Jolene a ficar em pé. — Sente-se mais para trás. Assim que eu souber onde Harold está, poderemos acender uma fogueira.

Isso seria ótimo, apesar de que estou bem mais aquecida agora.

Pelo menos parou de bater os dentes.

Satisfeito com o sorriso da esposa, Sigimor prendeu a vela em uma saliência de pedra no fundo da gruta e certificou-se de que Jolene se encontrava enrolada nos cobertores. Por insistência dela, reservou um para si mesmo, jogou-o por cima dos ombros e foi até a entrada. Mais tranqüilo em relação a Jolene, voltou os pensamentos

para Harold. Se o bandido encontrasse o esconderijo, Jolene e ele ficariam em uma situação difícil.

Enquanto escutava atentamente por sinais de uma possível aproximação de Harold, Sigimor refletia em como Jolene e ele escapariam caso fossem encurralados. Teriam de rezar por muita sorte. Não poderiam montar e sair a galope. A trilha era bem estreita. Apesar de pequena, a boca da caverna permitiria a entrada de uma ou duas pessoas de cada vez. Mesmo assim, Sigimor não confiava em sua destreza para vencer doze ou mais homens, se atacassem aos pares. Ou se um o empurrasse para trás o suficiente para dar passagem a outros. Mesmo sendo um tanto orgulhoso quanto às suas habilidades de lutador, a superioridade numérica do inimigo era preocupante. Nem poderia mandar Jolene para Scarglas. Com um terrível senso de direção, sua esposa iria direto para os braços de lorde Harold. Como já acontecera uma vez.

Sigimor afastou a idéia de que a pausa na gruta talvez fosse um erro de cálculo que poderia se transformar em um desastre. Ele não tivera outra opção. A vida de Jolene enfrentara grave perigo. Sentira as mãos esguias muito mais geladas de que o esperado para a situação. Embora sem queixar-se, provavelmente ela nem mesmo poderia comandar as rédeas dos cavalos.

Um som longínquo de arreios deixou-o tenso. Olhou para trás e teve a impressão de que Jolene adormecera. Não importava. Ela acordava com rapidez e, mesmo sonolenta, seguiria as ordens sem problemas. Era melhor que descansasse um pouco. Sigimor voltou a atenção para a entrada e tirou a espada da bainha.

O barulho de homens que se aproximavam tornou-se mais forte e parou a poucos metros da caverna. Perto demais, Sigimor considerou e praguejou. Nem o barulho que faziam nem o ruído da chuva eram suficientes para abafar o resfolegar dos cavalos no fundo da caverna. Impossível arriscar-se a recuar para acalmá-los. Escutou um homem falar muito próximo dali. Na certa se escondia sob uma saliência de rocha. Sigimor prestou atenção. Urgia descobrir os planos de Harold e se ele localizara o esconderijo.

Milorde, precisamos encontrar um lugar para nos esconder — Martin falou, encolhido debaixo de uma pequena saliência de rocha ao lado de Harold.

Eu sei que eles vieram por aqui, Martin! — Harold perscrutou através do véu de água que caía do minúsculo telhado de pedra.

Com esta chuva, nós não os encontraríamos, mesmo que estivessem a poucos passos daqui. E ainda nem escureceu de todo. Daqui a pouco nada mais enxergaremos. Os homens estão exaustos e congelados. E os cavalos também.

São uns fracos, isso sim. E os dois escoceses? Devem estar acostumados, ou

não?

O fato de estarem habituados ao mau tempo não impede que fiquem cansados

nem os faz querer galopar por tanto tempo no meio desta tempestade. Há uma pequena cabana ao pé destas colinas, no final da trilha. Parece abandonada, mas será suficiente para nos abrigar. Poderíamos passar a noite lá.

Mas que sugestão mais idiota! E o que faremos pela manhã? Ficaremos chupando o dedo como um bando de débeis mentais? Nossa presa estará bem longe e não haverá nem sombra de rastro para ser seguido.

De qualquer modo, temos pouca coisa para nos orientarmos, a não ser dejetos ocasionais dos cavalos. E o que importa perder algumas pegadas? Sabemos para aonde estão indo e temos homens que nos levarão até lá.

E depois, fazer o quê? Cercar o castelo com um exército de doze homens? Ficaremos em clara desvantagem nas terras daquele gigante ruivo e bobalhão. E quanto ao outro lugar que os escoceses apontaram como provável refúgio de Cameron? Scarglas, me parece. Todos ouvimos o que eles contaram sobre os moradores de lá. Pelo que nos disseram, os MacFingal, além de serem parentes dos Cameron, ainda têm poderes sobrenaturais. Não teremos a menor chance de tirar de Scarglas o menino e

aquela excomungada.

Por acaso milorde acreditou naquelas baboseiras sobre bruxaria? — Martin escarneceu. — Boatos, nada mais. Os MacFingal podem muito bem ter espalhado tais histórias para manter estranhos afastados do castelo.

Não pretendo arriscar o meu pescoço só por causa da sua abalizada opinião. Por isso mesmo estamos correndo tanto. Maldição! Eu quase a agarrei daquela vez. Ela e o bastardo. Se eu tivesse capturado o grandalhão, o clã aceitaria, sem titubear, a troca do lorde pelo menino.

Milorde não vem dizendo que pretendia matá-lo?

Eu não afirmei, em nenhum momento, que o devolveria ao seu povo, uma vez que estivesse em poder do garoto, afirmei? Muito menos que o mandaria de volta vivo. Se eu seguir meus planos à risca, terei tudo o que desejo.

Jolene na minha cama, a criança nas minhas mãos e sir Sigimor Cameron de volta às masmorras de Drumwich. Pode acreditai-, Martin. A morte para esse canalha intrometido será bem lenta. Hum, talvez eu até possa usá-lo para submeter Jolene. Segundo aquele maldito padre, ela acredita que Cameron é seu salvador. Duvido que Jolene possa ignorar, durante muito tempo, os gritos de agonia do seu ídolo. A vadia orgulhosa se apressará em barganhar comigo.

Em vão Martin tentava limpar com a manga a água que escorria por seu rosto.

Por que milorde não a mata? Ela só lhe causará problemas. Pelo amor de Deus, sir Harold, nenhuma mulher vale isso. Teria sido melhor se a tivesse matado desde o começo, junto com os outros. A esta hora estaríamos muito tranqüilos em Drumwich, com o menino e o castelo em nossas mãos.

Cuidado, Martin — Harold advertiu-o em tom gélido. — Não tome tantas liberdades, mesmo levando em conta nossa parceria antiga. Apenas um menino me separa do título de conde de Drumwich.

Certo, milorde. — Martin sentia-se cansado e infeliz demais para temer a ira de Harold. — Se lhe agrada, mantenha sua prima viva para brincar com ela. Embora eu não consiga compreender por que faria isso.

No passado, Jolene me esnobou muitas vezes. Eu me casarei com ela para assegurar minha reivindicação de Drumwich e para engordar meus cofres. Depois, eu a farei pagar por cada não que tive de escutar. Acabarei com aquele orgulho. Usarei o corpo dela de todas as maneiras possíveis e imaginárias, até ela abaixar a cabeça de vergonha. Hum, também o deixarei experimentar alguma coisa, se quiser. Ela haverá de derramar lágrimas de sangue por cada indignidade que me causou com a sua fuga para estas terras malditas.

Martin lembrou-se do que Harold costumava fazer com as mulheres e chegou a apiedar-se de lady Jolene.

E se ela e Cameron já se tornaram amantes?

Ela pagará por isso também. — Harold olhou através da chuva grossa. — Sei que eles estão por perto. Juro que quase os posso ouvir respirar. Mas agora já está muito escuro. Onde estão os meus homens?

Desconfio de que alguns ainda se encontram ao pé da colina, tentando convencer os escoceses a guiá-los pela trilha. Considerando-se o tempo que os perdemos de vista, muitos podem ter achado um local para se esconder. — Martin perscrutou a penumbra. — Veja, eu os julguei mal. Eles estão lá atrás, tão colados nas rochas como nós.

Se o senhor não foi capaz de enxergar nossos homens que estavam tão perto, então é o momento de suspender as buscas. Duvido que teremos outra chance como essa. Será melhor eu começar a traçar a estratégia para tirar lady Jolene de trás das muralhas do castelo dos Cameron.

Por que não em Scarglas?

Se houver oportunidade, é evidente que o farei. Mas duvido que dê certo. Os escoceses disseram que os MacFingal têm enfrentado inimigos há muitos anos. Nunca foram derrotados nem tiveram suas muralhas invadidas. Já não afirmam o mesmo de… de… daquela coisa que os malditos cabeças-vermelhas chamam de sua fortaleza. Preciso resolver logo esse assunto e voltar para Drumwich o mais depressa possível. Antes que os meus parentes fiquem sabendo dos meus planos. Eles podem até criar coragem para sair atrás de Jolene e Reynard.

Ficaremos à espreita dos Cameron em Scarglas?

Sim. Eles passarão por lá com certeza. Vão querer resguardai— Reynard do temporal. Ficaremos por perto e tentaremos pegá-los na saída. Agora vamos abandonar esta rocha maldita.

Sigimor prestou atenção aos ruídos da descida vagarosa dos homens. Tivera de sufocar a vontade de sair da caverna e jogar os dois no despenhadeiro. Certamente daria conta deles e de mais alguns. Porém nada lhe garantia que o restante fugiria diante da morte do líder. Além disso, se fosse ferido ou morto, deixaria Jolene desamparada.

Uma coisa era certa: sua ânsia de matar Harold não diminuiria pelo fato de o bandido estar fora de seu alcance. Os planos de Harold para Jolene gelaram o sangue de Sigimor. Convenceu-se de que seria preciso impedi-lo, de qualquer maneira, de aproximar-se de sua esposa. Pensar que o homem poderia tocar em Jolene encheu-o de fúria. A mesma que quase o cegara ao escutar o que Harold pretendia fazer para vê-la sofrer. Pela primeira vez na vida, pensara em matar um homem a sangue-frio e com o maior sofrimento possível. Não sentia o menor remorso pelo instinto vingativo de que fora acometido.

O barulho da retirada sumiu e Sigimor voltou para o fundo da caverna. Jolene ainda estava adormecida. Felizmente não ficara sabendo dos planos doentios que Harold lhe reservava. Sob um certo aspecto, ela continuava inocente. Sigimor não queria que sua pureza fosse manchada pelas imundices de Harold. Jolene contava com motivos suficientes para preocupações.

Sigimor largou-se no chão, encostado na parede, e fitou o rosto de Jolene. Dormindo, parecia uma criança. Ela era bonita demais para um homem rude como ele. Era muito nobre para um escocês sem estirpe. E na certa, rica demais. Se ficara solteira por tanto tempo, era por Peter ter-lhe permitido uma chance de escolha.

Tarde demais para esse tipo de pensamento. Se refletisse melhor, não teria aspirações tão elevadas. Paciência. Naquela altura, não abriria mão de Jolene por nada deste mundo. Jolene era seu par perfeito desde a inteligência até a paixão. Ela era tão ardente que seria impossível considerar o leito matrimonial um lugar-comum, mesmo ao longo do tempo. A satisfação que tivera com amantes ocasionais em nada se parecia com o que experimentava ao lado de Jolene. Nenhuma das mulheres que conhecera retribuíra um beijo ou um carinho com a intensidade de Jolene. Seria impossível desistir do prazer com que ela o presenteava.

Teria de imaginar uma maneira de prendê-la a seu lado para que nunca pensasse em abandoná-lo. A paixão que os aquecia era um dos caminhos, e Sigimor pretendia aprimorar esse vínculo. Se sua irmã estava certa, havia outras coisas além dos prazeres da carne para unir uma mulher a um homem. De acordo com Usa, só se podia conquistar uma mulher de maneira completa pelo coração. Se, para isso, Sigimor tivesse de usar palavras bonitas, estaria perdido.

Quando escureceu totalmente, ele sacudiu Jolene de leve. Ela acordou com um sorriso doce e olhar terno. Apenas a urgência de levá-la embora para longe de Harold impediu-o de deitar-se a seu lado.

Jolene, teremos de sair agora. — Sigimor ajudou-a a desenrolar-se dos cobertores e sentar-se.

Descobriu onde Harold estava?

Sim. Há pouco, ele se encontrava a poucos passos de mim. — Sigimor tirou o odre de vinho do alforje e ofereceu à esposa.

Jolene tomou um bom gole de bebida para acalmar-se. Sigimor conservou o sangue-frio, pois não havia perigo imediato de uma ameaça por parte de Harold.

Ele foi embora? — Jolene devolveu-lhe o vinho.

Foi. — Sigimor tomou um trago e guardou o odre. — Ele e os soldados percorreram a trilha à procura de refúgio. A chuva e a proximidade da noite o derrotaram.

Era esse o seu plano?

Mais ou menos. Isso e mantê-lo ocupado procurando Reynard.

Deve ser difícil para um guerreiro correr do inimigo sem poder fazer nada.

Sigimor ficou satisfeito por ser considerado um lutador, apesar de tudo o que acontecera desde Drumwich. Aos olhos de Jolene, o marido agia daquela maneira por causa dela e do menino. Muitas mulheres não teriam reconhecido isso.

Não me importo. Claro que eu gostaria de ter uma chance de enfrentá-lo no final, mas não me arrependo das táticas que escolhi. Harold tem dois escoceses traidores a seu lado. Seria uma luta desigual. Catorze ou quinze contra cinco. Um planejamento cuidadoso poderia até significar uma vitória. Porém… meus homens não são contratados. Eles carregam meu próprio sangue em suas veias. Cada vez que eu encaro uma batalha, considero o fato de que, ao término dela, haverá a possibilidade de enterrar um irmão ou um primo. Isso me faz pensar seriamente no mérito de um combate. Por isso analiso com cuidado todas as alternativas.

Nesse caso, a cautela não foi exclusivamente por minha causa e por Reynard?

Digamos que não. Mas o meu primeiro pensamento foi onde deixá-la durante a contenda. Em segundo lugar, o que aconteceria se Harold vencesse a batalha. Por isso, a urgência em alcançar Dubheidland. Mas sou obrigado a confessar que, se encontrasse uma maneira de acabar com a vida daquele bandido, eu o faria sem pestanejar.

Jolene anuiu.

Eu também já pensei nisso. Nunca desejei a morte de ninguém. O instinto assassino que Harold me inspira aumenta ainda mais o meu ódio por ele. Eu gostaria de cuspir em cima do seu caixão.

Sigimor entregou-lhe as rédeas do cavalo.

Bem chocante. — Ele fez uma careta. — Uma inglesa nobre e respeitável com tais idéias? — Conduziu-a para fora da gruta e constatou que a chuva diminuíra um pouco.

Jolene seguiu o marido com cuidado no caminho estreito e escorregadio.

Uma inglesa nobre e respeitável também não deveria pensar em atirar gigantes escoceses montanha abaixo.

Que presunção. Sem este gigante escocês a seu lado, a nobre inglesa estaria perdida.

Jolene não encontrou nenhum argumento para aquela verdade tão humilhante.

Descobriu algum dos planos de Harold? Projetos em demasia para o gosto de Sigimor.

Ele foi informado sobre Scarglas e Dubheidland. Faremos um pequeno descanso em Scarglas. Meus parentes vão se divertir distraindo Harold, enquanto escapamos para Dubheidland. Se Harold for tolo o suficiente para nos enfrentar lá, a minha inglesa nobre e respeitável terá satisfeito o seu desejo.

Qual deles?

O de cuspir na cova de seu primo.

Capítulo XI

Santo Deus! Ela é inglesa!

Para não receber um pontapé na canela, Sigimor abraçou a esposa pelos ombros e puxou-a para o seu lado. Entendia o aborrecimento de Jolene. Tornara-se cansativo ouvir aquele comentário toda vez que ela pronunciava a primeira frase. O mais irritante era terem acabado de chegar a Scarglas, estar em pé no grande hall e com as roupas ensopadas pingando água no chão. Sigimor franziu o cenho e fitou os irmãos e os primos sentados à mesa principal.

Não disseram nada a eles? — ele indagou, sem dirigir-se a ninguém em particular.

Na verdade, não — Liam desculpou-se. — Sentamo-nos aqui neste minuto. Assim que chegamos, corremos para tomar um banho, dar banho e comida para Reynard e deitá-lo na cama. Descansamos um pouco, enquanto David ficava de plantão.

Fico satisfeito de ver que a preocupação angustiante a respeito do nosso destino não os impediu de ter um merecido descanso. — Sigimor teve vontade de dar uma surra em cada um daqueles tontos que sorriam diante de seu sarcasmo. E respondeu ao tio que o mirava, carrancudo. — Isso mesmo, meu tio. Ela é uma inglesa de cabelos escuros e está molhada, enregelada e faminta.

Fingal, por acaso perdeu seu senso de hospitalidade? — Uma mulher pequena, loira, dona de belos olhos cor de violeta aproximou-se de Jolene e deu-lhe o braço. — Ewan, atenda Sigimor, antes de que ele bata em alguém — ela falou com um homem magro, alto e de cabelos escuros. — Venha, milady. Mandarei preparar um banho e roupas limpas. Em seguida, voltaremos para comer alguma coisa, e meu sogro fará todas as perguntas que quiser. Sou lady Fiona MacEnroy MacFingal, ou Cameron, se quiser. Sou a esposa de lorde Ewan.

Eu sou lady Jolene Gerard de Drumwich, milady — Jolene disse, enquanto saíam do grande hall. Depois acanhou-se e fitou Sigimor de esguelha. Felizmente, ele estava ocupado em falar com o velho MacFingal. — Isto é, lady Jolene Gerard Cameron.

Não fique constrangida. Demora um pouco para acostumarmos ao casamento e ao novo nome.

Jolene sentiu-se à vontade com Fiona. A anfitriã levou-a até um recinto onde um banho já estava sendo providenciado. Fiona explicou que já os esperava e ajudou-a a tirar as roupas. Jolene sentiu-se melhor no momento em que entrou na tina de madeira com água quente. Lavou-se com o sabonete de lavanda, enquanto Fiona procurava um traje adequado. Durante o tempo inteiro, contou histórias sobre os MacFingal e os Cameron, ajudada por uma mulher mais velha chamada Mab.

Jolene, beba isto. — Fiona entregou-lhe um caneco de estanho com uma bebida aromática e escura.

Cautelosa, Jolene aceitou e tomou um gole. O sabor agradável encorajou-a a esvaziar o recipiente, sob os olhares aprovativos de Fiona e Mab.

É algum remédio especial?

Fiona deixou de lado o caneco e pôs-se a ajudar Jolene a lavar os cabelos.

É, sim. Não sabemos exatamente seu modo de ação, mas ele evita febre e tosse depois de uma exposição à chuva e ao frio. — Fiona pegou uma toalha. — Há quanto tempo está casada com Sigimor?

Uma noite. — Jolene corou diante do sorriso da anfitriã.

Nós não a aborreceremos com perguntas. Terá de responder a muitas quando voltarmos ao grande hall.

As mulheres agiram com eficiência e rapidez. Em pouco tempo, enxugaram-na, vestiram-na e trançaram-lhe os cabelos ainda úmidos. Enquanto se esmeravam na tarefa,

falaram bastante sobre os MacFingal, o que serviu para descontrair um pouco Jolene. Porém o receio do encontro que teria de enfrentar deixou-a nervosa na volta ao hall, ladeada pelas duas.

Sigimor, também de banho tomado e cabelos molhados, a esperava à porta. Apertou a mão da esposa e levou-a até o tablado da mesa principal. Jolene ouviu as risadinhas de Mab e Fiona, que se afastavam para ocupar os próprios lugares. No momento em que ela e Sigimor se sentaram, as questões tiveram início.

Jolene admirou-se da habilidade com que Sigimor respondia às indagações sem cuspir a comida. Decidiu concentrar-se na refeição e permanecer em silêncio pelo tempo que fosse possível. Acostumada às altercações entre os Cameron, ignorou os argumentos ríspidos trocados de quando em vez entre Sigimor e o tio. Fora prevenida por lady Fiona e Mab a respeito da tendência do velho lorde em discutir com todos acerca de qualquer coisa. Como Sigimor era um parceiro à altura, Jolene continuou a saciar a fome, antes que alguém resolvesse dirigir-se a ela.

Analisou sutilmente os MacFingal e percebeu que também estava sendo observada. Lady Fiona era muito bonita, apesar das marcas leves no rosto. Ewan era alto e esbelto como Sigimor, mas tinha cabelos escuros. Os Cameron brilhavam em contraste com os parentes morenos. Lorde Ewan era um homem bonito e tinha cicatrizes no rosto. Sua expressão perdia a severidade somente quando fitava a esposa. A maioria dos homens tinha o mesmo aspecto, embora os traços de alguns fossem mais suaves e outros tivessem olhos azuis. Jolene deduziu que o velho lorde na certa fora um homem muito atarefado.

Era um tanto surpreendente e Jolene deduziu que, em Dubheidland, encontraria a mesma situação. Era difícil acreditar que a maioria dos homens presentes fossem primos de Sigimor. Jolene tinha algumas primas e poucos primos. Sua família, tanto por parte do pai quanto da mãe, era formada por poucas pessoas. Seus parentes ficariam mortos de inveja de ver tantos descendentes masculinos em um só tronco. Altos e fortes, todos deviam ser guerreiros experientes.

Por que não matou o canalha? Por acaso estava doente, Sigimor? Jolene foi incapaz de suportar o insulto ao marido.

Ele jurou proteger a mim e a Reynard. Não é possível empenhar-se em uma batalha com uma mulher e uma criança por perto.

Não vejo por quê.

Fingal gostava mesmo de contrariar.

Teríamos de ficar empoleirados em uma árvore enquanto Sigimor lutasse?

A senhora é tão impertinente quanto esta outra. — O velho senhor apontou para Fiona e voltou a falar com Sigimor: — O fato de não cortar a garganta do camarada não justifica que tivesse de se casar para proteger lady Jolene.

Não se pode negar, Fingal, que o casamento ajudará e muito. Até mesmo os ingleses não aprovariam que um compatriota seqüestrasse a esposa de outro. Mesmo que Harold consiga prender Jolene outra vez, ele não poderá levar avante seus planos, pelo menos por enquanto.

Mas casar-se com uma saxã! — Fingal sacudiu a cabeça. — Isso vai corromper nosso bom sangue escocês.

A insinuação de que Sigimor cometera grave crime contra a nação ao casar-se com ela esgotou de uma vez a paciência de Jolene.

Espere um pouco, milorde! Sou filha e irmã de um conde. Não acho que Sigimor se rebaixou ao casar comigo!

Um conde inglês.

Chega — Ewan pronunciou a palavra em voz baixa, mas em tom autoritário. — Ela é esposa de Sigimor e agora faz parte da nossa família. Não quero ouvir mais nenhum insulto dirigido a lady Jolene.

Eu não a insultei — Fingal protestou.

De maneira indireta, sim. Eu preferia que Sigimor nem pensasse em matá-lo por uma questão de honra, o que me forçaria a enfrentar um primo. Se meu pai está com vontade de vingar-se dos ingleses, sugiro que vá atrás desse desclassificado que pretende matar uma jovem e uma criança para ficar com o que não lhe pertence. — Ewan virou-se para Sigimor. — Não o ouvi pedir para que o auxiliemos nessa luta.

Nem pedirei. Seria ótimo se fôssemos todos ao encontro dele. Assim poderíamos matá-lo, e minha esposa poderia cuspir no caixão dele.

Sigimor! — Jolene protestou, envergonhada pela revelação. Ele não deu importância à reprimenda.

Entretanto essa disputa tem de ficar entre mim e Harold. Tenho um motivo justificado para matá-lo, ainda mais que ele agora está perseguindo minha esposa.

Se a sua causa é justa, então a nossa também será, por sermos consangüíneos.

Não temos certeza se os ingleses pensarão dessa maneira. Não tive tempo de analisar meu inimigo. Não sei quem são seus aliados, se é que ele tem algum, nem se são poderosos. Se Harold morrer na Escócia, poderá haver um clamor generalizado. Se isso ocorrer, eu deverei ser o único a responder pela sua morte. Nem mesmo o rei poderá refutar meus motivos.

Suas causas podem não ser consideradas tão justas, Sigimor. Afinal, você fugiu da Inglaterra com uma lady inglesa e o herdeiro de um conde. Depois matará o homem que veio para resgatá-los, e que, por acaso, é parente deles. O que acha dessa interpretação?

Estou com a carta em que Peter pediu minha ajuda. Nela, ele declarou que estava sendo atraiçoado e que receava pela vida de seu filho. Harold nos atirou nas masmorras e nos acorrentou. Seríamos enforcados, apesar de termos entrado em Drumwich com as espadas embainhadas e a convite de seu lorde. Jolene não estava prometida a ninguém e agora é minha esposa. Se Harold nos seguir até Dubheidland e continuar com as ameaças, esse será um motivo suficiente para eu matá-lo.

Bem, se você acha…

Além disso, os parentes de Jolene poderão depor contra Harold.

Tenho esperança de que pelo fato de Harold estar afastado de Drumwich — Jolene interveio —, alguém possa entrar em contato com a minha família para relatar o que aconteceu. Ninguém gosta de Harold e também não confiam nele. Todos admiravam e respeitavam meu irmão.

Então, Sigimor, não vai permitir que matemos alguns saxões? — Fingal perguntou.

Não. Somente se tentarem matar um MacFingal — ele respondeu.

Acredito que poderemos encontrar um meio de resolver o assunto sem arriscar a vida. Uma vez que as espadas estejam desembainhadas, poderemos matá-los.

Pensativo, Sigimor fitou o tio e depois a esposa.

Jolene, acredito ser melhor você se sentar perto da lareira. Meu tio quer discutir sobre o que fazer com Harold, e talvez a conversa não lhe agrade.

Suponho que seja para eu não ouvir os elogios que serão feitos aos ingleses.

Acertou.

Jolene revirou os olhos e foi até a outra extremidade do grande hall, onde ficavam os bancos de espaldar alto ao redor da imensa lareira. Fiona acompanhou-a, talvez para não dar a impressão de que a nova prima fora afastada como uma criança travessa.

Fingal adora uma discussão e Sigimor, de convencê-lo a fazer o que não gosta.

Já percebi que os Cameron adoram uma polêmica. Sigimor também é bastante teimoso. Nesse pouco tempo em que o conheço, já tive vontade de espancá-lo pelo menos umas dez vezes.

Só isso? Ah, ele deve estar em sua melhor fase. — As duas riram e logo Fiona ficou séria. — A irmã dele é casada com meu irmão Edmund. Conheço Sigimor e sua família há alguns anos. Ele é um bom homem.

Isso é verdade.

Milady o ama, não é mesmo? Embaraçada, Jolene gaguejou.

Bem… acredito que eu… poderia amá-lo. Mas seria melhor se… não o amasse.

Por que diz uma coisa dessas?

Jolene simpatizava com Fiona e achou que poderia confiar nela.

Sigimor será muito criticado por haver se casado com uma inglesa. Além disso, nós nos conhecemos há menos de uma semana. Depois de algum tempo, ele poderá se arrepender dessa decisão precipitada.

Eu também não conhecia Ewan havia muito tempo, quando tive certeza de que se tratava do homem da minha vida. Na época, ambos tínhamos inimigos, mas nunca du- videi do que sentia por ele. Muitas pessoas deviam ter pensado que era uma loucura casar-se com um homem duro e frio. Mas eu sempre tive a intuição de que essa era a face que ele mostrava ao mundo. Demorou um pouco para Ewan acreditar em mim e também para eu achar o verdadeiro homem que estava escondido dentro dele.

Sigimor não ocultou muito seu caráter. Mas o que ele esconde a sete chaves é o que eu quero.

O coração dele, não é? Nesse aspecto, os homens são uns covardes. Meu irmão Connor e Ewan são assim. Até Edmund, de certa maneira, tem medo de baixar o escudo de proteção. Os homens guardam seus sentimentos como se estivessem ocultando o tesouro do rei. Mas quando amam uma mulher, não há bem mais precioso. Sigimor se parece com eles, porém não acredito que tenha erguido uma muralha tão alta.

Mesmo assim, não sei se Sigimor permitiria que eu a escalasse. Por outro lado, talvez fosse melhor que eu nem mesmo tentasse. O fracasso pode ser pior do que não tentar. Sigimor se casou comigo para me livrar de Harold. Por que está sacudindo a cabeça? Não o ouviu dizer isso há pouco?

Essa não é a única razão. Jolene corou.

Ele não mencionou nenhuma outra.

Fiona bebericou a sidra fervida com especiarias que um garoto trouxera para elas.

Um homem não precisa se casar para satisfazer os instintos carnais. Há muitas raparigas dispostas a saciar-lhe os desejos. O macho sempre pode seduzir a que realmente quiser. Se Sigimor achasse apenas que milady precisava de uma marido para protegê-la, teria procurado designar um dos seus irmãos ou primos para assumir a responsabilidade. Nada disso. Sigimor a quer como esposa. O difícil será fazê-lo confessar o porquê de tanta reserva.

Jolene tomou um gole de sua sidra e refletiu sobre o que Fiona dissera. Na verdade, pressentia em Sigimor algo mais do que uma paixão e um senso de dever. Ele se mostrara ciumento e possessivo. Preocupava-se com seu bem-estar. Suspirou. Jolene se agarrava à menor evidência de que Sigimor nutrisse por ela um sentimento mais profundo. Um caminho perigoso, cheio de armadilhas.

Não sei no que devo acreditar. Não posso esquecer da importância de Reynard no episódio.

Ah, sim, um belo garoto. Ele está dormindo com os outros meninos. Meus filhos e sobrinhos. O menino será uma grande responsabilidade sobre seus ombros, Jolene. Não a invejo. Sua escolha será muito difícil, mesmo depois de Sigimor afastar a ameaça representada por Harold.

Jolene entendeu que evitava pensar no assunto por covardia. E as opções que teria pela frente não desapareceriam por serem ignoradas. Teria de enfrentá-las com bastante discernimento, pois uma vez decidido o que fazer, não haveria retorno. As razões por que teria de ficar ao lado de Reynard eram claras. Para ficar com Sigimor, não.

Não existe ninguém a quem pudesse confiar a educação de Reynard?

Sim. Meu primo Roger e sua esposa. São jovens e, apesar de casados há dez anos, não têm filhos. Meu irmão era muito amigo de Roger. Ele é um homem bom e honesto. Mas essa tutela somente seria possível com a autorização do rei.

Ah, os reis! — Fiona revirou os olhos. — Sempre se intrometem onde não há necessidade. É, isso poderá ser um Problema. Pode ter certeza de que o rei, ao tomar uma decisão, não pensará apenas no bem-estar da criança. Seu irmão não teria deixado uma preferência por escrito?

Acredito que sim, mas Harold deve ter destruído todos °s documentos que não o favorecessem. Minha esperança é que algum parente confiável possa conseguir a atenção e os favores do rei. — Jolene tomou um gole do vinho de maçã para afastar a vontade de chorar. — Mesmo nesse caso, Harold poderá interferir. As incertezas me assustam. Fiona segurou-lhe a mão.

Posso imaginar e até alegrar-me por não ter de enfrentar problemas semelhantes. Agora, se fosse comigo, eu deixaria de lado as preocupações com Reynard. Ele está bem cuidado e em segurança. No momento, nada se poderá fazer além disso. Reze apenas para que as decisões tomadas por seu marido sejam favoráveis a milady e ao menino.

Sei que está certa. Sempre fui uma pessoa sensata, mas a prudência e a razão me abandonaram ultimamente.

Ah, milady, quando o amor entra em jogo, o bom senso escapa pela janela. E o pior é quando não se tem certeza de ser retribuído. Se me permite um conselho, por enquanto concentre seus pensamentos em seu marido. É preciso decidir o que espera dele e se há alguma chance de conseguir o que deseja.

E como fazer isso?

Terá de amá-lo e esperar. Simples, não é? Não há outra coisa a ser feita. Tentar modificar-se para tentar agradar a um homem tem sabor de traição para nós mesmas.

Simples, se não tivesse de considerar Reynard, por exemplo. Mesmo se ela aprovasse a escolha do tutor, teria coragem de abandonar o sobrinho? Não assumira o papel de mãe por achar que Peter voltaria a casar-se. O que não impedira que tia e sobrinho houvessem criado laços muito fortes de afetividade. Reynard sofrerá perdas graves cuja extensão ainda não podia entender.

Teria coragem de impor-lhe outra privação?, Jolene perguntou-se, amargurada.

Não podia evitar a angústia, embora não tivesse poder decisório sobre o assunto.

O futuro de Reynard estava entrelaçado com o seu próprio ao lado de Sigimor. Seria justo tentar conseguir mais do que paixão e dever? Um lugar no coração de Sigimor seria maravilhoso. Resultaria em um casamento com o qual sempre sonhara. Porém seria uma crueldade se tivesse de deixar Sigimor para ficar ao lado de Reynard. E ao observar a aproximação de Sigimor e Ewan, teve certeza de que seria um desastre se optasse por ficar ao lado de Reynard. Não seria correto tentar alcançar o amor do marido para depois fazê-lo sofrer.

Mas que seriedade, Jolene. — Sigimor sentou-se ao lado da esposa e abraçou- a pelos ombros.

Estávamos discutindo problemas femininos — Fiona disfarçou. — A cobiça dos homens será sempre uma fonte de infortúnios.

Se não querem contar sobre o que estavam falando, é só dizer — Sigimor resmungou.

Ewan, Sigimor está me chamando de mentirosa. — Fiona franziu o cenho diante da risada do marido. — Exijo que defenda minha honra.

Sigimor, não diga isso de minha esposa. — Ewan fez um esforço para manter a seriedade.

Mesmo se ela estiver faltando com a verdade?

Ah-ah. O certo seria fingir que acredita e com um sorriso. É o que eu faço.

Como marido, terá de aprender algumas coisas.

Como, por exemplo, sair daqui antes de apanhar?

Jolene teve vontade de rir por causa da braveza com que Fiona fitava Ewan. Invejava a afeição compartilhada por ambos. Era tudo o que ela esperava de um casamento. Sentir o abraço de Sigimor em volta de seus ombros a fez imaginar se algum dia alcançaria a graça de desfrutar laços afetivos tão intensos. Amar Sigimor não seria difícil. Temia apenas pelas conseqüências.

Ah, meu caro sobrinho, esqueci-me de lhe dizer uma coisa. — Fingal aproximou-se de Sigimor. — Há uns dois dias, veio uma mulher aqui procurar abrigo por uma noite. Disse chamar-se lady MacLean e perguntou por você.

Não imagino quem seja — Sigimor sabia muito bem quem era a mulher.

Lady Bárbara MacLean, Forbes de solteira. Ah, vejo que se lembrou, como ela

previu.

É, eu sei… bem, mas já faz muito tempo. Eu era quase um menino. Por que ela

perguntou por mim?

Ficou curiosa quando soube que éramos parentes dos Cameron de Dubheidland.

Talvez tivesse sido apenas um motivo para manter uma conversa amena durante o jantar. — Fiona levantou-se. — Sabemos como isso tem sido difícil. Bem, já é tarde. Lady Jolene deve estar exausta. Venha, Jolene. Eu lhe mostrarei onde Reynard está dormindo e depois os aposentos que o casal poderá ocupar.

Jolene aceitou a mão estendida de Fiona.

Eu gostaria de ter ficado lá para saber quem era aquela mulher e o que ela queria de Sigimor — Jolene comentou com Fiona enquanto subiam a escada estreita.

Será melhor esperar até Sigimor recuperar-se do choque por causa da notícia.

Melhor dizendo, até ele encontrar uma resposta conveniente.

De certa maneira. Sigimor não mentiria. Ele só precisa de um tempo para ordenar os pensamentos. Veja, Reynard está dormindo aqui.

Jolene engoliu as dúvidas e seguiu Fiona. Mais de dez crianças dormiam no enorme recinto. Fitou Reynard com carinho e depois o menino que Fiona apontou como seu filho mais velho, Ciaran. Achou o garoto muito grande para ser filho de Fiona, mas a cortesia não permitiu perguntas indiscretas.

Ciaran é filho de meu marido — Fiona satisfez-lhe a curiosidade, já no corredor

e de uma mulher que ele conheceu há mais de nove anos.

Sei o que pretende, Fiona. Mas eu estou com o pensamento fixo em um nome.

Fiona riu e abriu a porta de um aposento amplo com lareira, tapetes grossos e belas tapeçarias.

Eu entendo. Tive o mesmo problema em relação a Helena, mãe de Ciaran. — Fiona foi até a cama de casal e apontou a camisola estendida em cima do acolchoado. — Essa é a sua resposta.

Jolene acariciou o tecido sedoso.

Isso é o que uma mulher usa para tentar um homem. Não é o que pretendo fazer para receber meu marido.

Sei disso. Um cajado na cabeça de Sigimor iria aborrecê-lo ainda mais. — As duas riram. — Nada disso. Vista essa peça íntima e espere por Sigimor. Será bom para lembrá-lo do que ele tem no momento e fazê-lo esquecer o passado. Sigimor lhe contará do que se trata e afastará qualquer memória que ainda restar no minúsculo cérebro masculino. Se quer uma sugestão, fique perto da lareira ao começar o interrogatório.

Jolene sabia que seu corpo ficaria visível à claridade das chamas.

Milady é um tanto ousada.

Não discordo.

E muito inteligente. Cúmplices, as duas deram boas risadas.

Capítulo XII

Ewan, se eu beijasse sua mulher, suponho que o primo me mataria — Sigimor comentou, observando Fiona e Jolene se afastarem.

Se sua esposa não se encarregasse disso primeiro. — Ewan trocou um sorriso com Sigimor e fitou o pai com ar de crítica. — Por acaso pensou um pouco antes de vir aqui falar sobre Bárbara na frente de lady Jolene?

Sem dúvida. — Fingal cruzou os braços na altura do peito. — Pensei em como Bárbara é uma jovem bonita, escocesa e com carne em cima dos ossos.

Sigimor procurou controlar a raiva. Fingal não mudaria nunca.

Ela está casada há nove ou dez anos. Eu não me envolvo com mulheres casadas.

Pois fique sabendo que ficou viúva.

Sigimor admirou-se por não ter sentido a menor emoção com a notícia. O fantasma de Bárbara o abandonara de vez, e isso graças a Jolene. Nem a antiga pergunta "e se?" viera à sua mente.

E por que eu deveria me importar com o estado civil de Bárbara?

Lady MacLean assegurou que, antes de se casar, teve um relacionamento íntimo com você, meu sobrinho. E que também se encontraram em várias oportunidades, depois do casamento dela. Não vejo razão para tanta beatitude agora.

Ah, como desejava estrangular Bárbara! Sigimor deu de ombros.

Bárbara mentiu. Eu a vi por acaso uma ou duas vezes depois de ela haver se casado com um lorde rico e velho. Nada mais do que isso. Saiba de uma coisa, Fingal. Bárbara é uma grande mentirosa, e até duvido que tenha deixado Scarglas sem antes ter experimentado um ou dois MacFingal. Agora minha esposa deve estar pensando que sou algum conquistador que deixou várias amantes espalhadas pelo mundo. E por causa de uma prostituta mentirosa que deve estar procurando outro marido para levá-lo à miséria.

Eu pensava apenas em lhe conseguir uma mulher escocesa que pudesse, pelo menos, agüentar seu peso.

Ah, com certeza Bárbara é bem experiente no assunto. Mas eu prefiro a minha Jolene.

Mas ela é inglesa!

É verdade. E irmã de um conde inglês, que descanse em paz, a quem devo minha vida. Além de ser uma jovem que jamais conheceu, e nem conhecerá, o peso de outro homem!

Fingal afastou-se resmungando.

Tanta perturbação só por Jolene ser inglesa? Será que não podem enxergar que ela é apenas uma jovem pura que precisa de amparo?

Eles não tardarão a entender o valor de lady Jolene. Além do mais, agora ela é uma Cameron. Você verá, Sigimor, que se trata de uma irritação passageira. Jolene é uma jovem bonita e Fiona gostou dela. Mas devo confessar minha suposição de que o tipo físico de Bárbara lhe agradasse mais.

Isso acontecia no passado. O episódio com Bárbara foi um erro e me decepcionou muito.

Eu sei. Mas agora terá de dar algumas explicações à sua esposa.

Com certeza. Não viu o olhar dela? — Sigimor suspirou. — Ah, como eu não gostaria de falar sobre velhas loucuras.

Todos temos nossas velhas loucuras, primo. As esposas têm um faro especial para descobrir tais coisas.

A sua amante, Ewan, está morta e enterrada. A minha resolveu me assombrar.

Bárbara parecia bem interessada em saber notícias suas. Mas, pelo menos, não

trouxe um filho para ser criado pelo pai. — Ewan estremeceu. — Eu e Fiona amamos o menino, porém não foi fácil contar a ela sobre Ciaran. O melhor é fazer a revelação da verdade e acabar de uma vez com o mistério. Pense no que aconteceria se lady Bárbara tivesse a chance de contar a história pessoalmente para Jolene.

Pelo amor de Deus! Eu teria de dormir na estrebaria.

Descobri uma coisa, Sigimor. Se a antiga amante tiver agido de má-fé no passado, a esposa se voltará contra ela. Por isso a melhor alternativa é explicar tudo o que houve e fazê-la entender que a outra nada mais representa na sua vida.

Pois é o que farei. — Sigimor ficou em pé, preparado para a confrontação. — Jolene acreditará em mim. O único problema será como fazê-la conhecer a história, sem que ela pense que fui um jovem cretino.

Ewan riu e Sigimor saiu do grande hall. Subiu a escada e deteve-se diante da porta dos aposentos que sempre ocupava em Scarglas. Disposto a explicar Bárbara para Jolene.

E se Jolene não pedisse explicações? E se não se incomodasse nem sentisse ciúme?

Entrou no quarto, aborrecido por causa daquela falta de confiança não habitual. Revelaria os fatos a respeito de Bárbara e teria de agir conforme as circunstâncias. Bateu a porta e trancou-a.

Jolene encontrava-se em pé junto à lareira. Envolta pela luminosidade das chamas, parecia vestir nada mais de que um nevoeiro. A camisola rendada e guarnecida com debruns escondia muito pouco do corpo delgado. Os cabelos negros e brilhantes estavam soltos. Era como se estivesse nua, e o fato de não estar excitava-o ainda mais.

Entretanto ela mantinha as mãos nos quadris e ostentava uma expressão feroz. Impaciente, batia um dos pés descalços na pele de carneiro que ornava a frente da lareira.

Quem é Bárbara? — Jolene perguntou, deliciada ao comprovar a reação dele diante da vestimenta diáfana.

Bárbara? — Sigimor só pensava em atirar Jolene no tapete. — Ah, lady Bárbara MacLean. Bem, eu a conheci há uns dez anos.

Ela deve ter uma memória fabulosa.

É que eu sou um camarada inesquecível. — Ele tentou descontrair o ambiente. Sentou-se na beira da cama e tirou as botas. Não poderia negar que a reação de

Jolene lhe agradava. Olhou-a de relance. Sua esposa estreitava os olhos e fechava as mãos em punhos. Disse a si mesmo que se quisesse usufruir o convite implícito naquele traje, seria melhor não provocá-la demais.

Uma mulher não mostra tanto interesse em um homem, sem ter segundas intenções. Ainda mais quando se trata de um que ela não encontra há mais de dez anos. Nem acho que o senhor seja tão inesquecível, Sigimor.

Ele ignorou a alfinetada.

Não faz tanto tempo assim. Apesar das minhas tentativas de evitá-la, eu a vi algumas vezes depois disso. Com certeza, ela fez perguntas a meu respeito por haver ficado viúva.

Ela estará à procura de um amante?

Acredito que seja de um marido. Bárbara deve ter ficado na miséria. Encontrei o marido dela há cerca de dois anos. Bêbado, falou sem se preocupar em ser ouvido. Disse que seus dois filhos eram as únicas coisas boas do seu casamento com Bárbara. Nem mesmo estava certo de que o caçula fosse seu, pois sua esposa havia tido um caso com o sobrinho dele. Como o sangue do menino era o de um MacLean, não tinha feito maiores escândalos. Queixou-se de que a mulher o deixaria na penúria se ele deixasse. E declarou que havia fechado o cofre para sempre. Acredito que ele manteve o juramento.

Jolene descontraiu-se ao comprovar que as frases não envolviam nem um pouco

de ternura.

Por que ela achou que o fisgaria agora?

Porque, há dez anos, eu era um rapaz tolo, louco e cego de desejo. Sentia-me lisonjeado pelas atenções de uma rapariga bonita e bem-nascida. Eu tinha vinte e dois anos, mas muito pouca experiência de vida amorosa. — Sigimor tirou a camisa e apontou as faixas tatuadas nos dois antebraços. Marcas que levaria para o túmulo. — Fiz isto para impressioná-la. Quase morri. Os traços infeccionaram e passei muitos dias ardendo em febre. Eu a tinha ouvido elogiar os desenhos permanentes feitos na pele de outro homem e quis que ela me admirasse. Bárbara nunca viu o resultado.

Jolene desejou nada ter perguntado sobre Bárbara. Era possível imaginar a carga de emoções que a mulher despertara nele. E as palavras atuais vinham carregadas com resíduos de dor e de ódio. Jolene acreditava que fosse possível mitigar as chagas de um coração ferido. Mas não estava convencida de que teria habilidade ou tempo para fazer isso. Ainda mais se Bárbara estivesse empenhada em conquistá-lo.

Acho os desenhos muito atraentes — Jolene sentiu-se uma tola. — Ela o abandonou por outro homem?

Bárbara já havia escolhido o velho lorde MacLean, um homem trinta anos mais velho do que ela, quando ainda estávamos juntos. Era um sujeito rico que procurava uma esposa que pudesse lhe dar um herdeiro. Bárbara ansiava por conhecer diferentes jovens, antes de se casar.

Vários?

Isso mesmo. Fiquei de cama algum tempo, mas a febre cedeu e as feridas cicatrizaram. Resolvi visitá-la para lhe fazer uma surpresa. O surpreendido foi o homem que estava por cima dela.

Oh, Deus! — Era difícil imaginar Sigimor como um homem inexperiente, mas Jolene se compadeceria por qualquer pessoa que encontrasse seu amor nos braços de outrem.

O pior de tudo foi descobrir que eu tinha sido um grande tolo. Eu a escutei assegurar ao pobre rapaz em seus braços que o enlace com MacLean no dia seguinte em nada mudaria o relacionamento entre eles. Bárbara se assustou quando me viu e implorou para que eu nada contasse a MacLean. Mandei o jovem embora, despejei alguns insultos contra mulheres de vida fácil e saí. Eu pretendia avisar MacLean, mas não consegui encontrá-lo. Enojado, decidi voltar a Dubheidland. Ela tentou algumas vezes recuperar o passado, mas eu não me interessei. Mesmo porque jamais me agradou enganar outro homem.

O que deixara Bárbara ainda mais determinada a reconquistá-lo, Jolene concluiu. Pensara que enterrando o ciúme, sentir-se-ia melhor. Ledo engano. Não fora esclarecido o que Bárbara representava para ele. Sigimor não lhe falara em amor, mas os homens temiam aquela palavra. Mesmo que ele a amasse, Jolene estava convicta de que enfrentaria problemas no futuro. Bárbara não renunciaria a seus intentes. Ao que tudo indicava, o objetivo dela era Sigimor.

Sigimor interrompeu-lhe o curso dos pensamentos. Sem roupas, diante dela, pôs- lhe as mãos nos ombros e beijou-a no rosto.

Não se preocupe, Jolene. Ela nada mais é do que uma memória triste das sandices cometidas por um jovem.

Jolene corou pela maneira que o marido a fitava.

Lady Bárbara está à sua procura. E pelo que acaba de me contar, ela não desiste de uma caçada.

Isso não significa que conseguirá me prender na sua rede. Não sou mais nenhum rapazelho inocente. Agora, diga-me: onde conseguiu esta roupa íntima tão tentadora?

Fiona. Não foi o senhor meu marido quem garantiu a inutilidade dessas coisas?

Acho que mudei de idéia.

Jolene fitou a prova daquela afirmação.

Já percebi.

Na certa, Bárbara lembrava-se dos atributos de Sigimor. Uma mulher libidinosa como aquela provavelmente gostava do potencial dele. Talvez quisesse comprovar se as condições haviam permanecido inalteradas. Jolene deduziu que lady Bárbara não procurava apenas um cofre cheio.

E garantiu a si mesma que, se a mulher aparecesse em Dubheidland, não iria encontrar caminho fácil. Independentemente do que o futuro reservava para ela e Sigimor, lutaria por seus direitos de esposa. E, como tal, teria muitas vantagens sobre uma intrusa.

Jolene acariciou o marido entre as pernas dele e, no limite do suportável, Sigimor pediu-lhe que parasse.

Jolene temeu ter sido muito ousada ou ter-lhe causado algum desconforto.

Eu não deveria ter feito isso?

Faça-o sempre que quiser. Mas o prazer de suas mãos suaves é demasiado para mim. — Ele achou graça na perplexidade de Jolene. — Se continuássemos, chegarei ao clímax antes de lhe dar prazer.

Ah. — Jolene corou e Sigimor desamarrou os laços que prendiam o tecido transparente. — Vamos para a cama?

Não. Quero possuí-la em cima do tapete, diante da lareira.

Jolene estremeceu ao imaginar o que se seguiria, quando Sigimor tirou-lhe a camisola com gestos lentos. A excitação derrubou o decoro, as incertezas e o receio. Sigimor tomou-a nos braços e beijou-a. Jolene pressionou-se de encontro a ele e alegrou- se com o contato das peles nuas. A hesitação abandonou-a e cedeu lugar a idéias ousadas.

Depois de beijar-lhe os lábios, Sigimor abaixou a cabeça e concentrou-se nos seios, enquanto lhe acariciava o corpo com as mãos grandes e fortes. O tremor de Jolene aumentava com a intensidade da sucção e do movimento da língua. As emoções intensas deixavam-na eufórica. Sigimor, com beijos e carícias, trazia à tona uma devassidão antes desconhecida de Jolene. Ela se transformara em uma mulher que esquecia limites e regras. E a metamorfose lhe agradava. O prazer que sentia era inenarrável.

Em seguida, Sigimor deitou-a no tapete e penetrou-a. A ânsia de Jolene ressurgiu e ela se agarrou no marido. A ferocidade da paixão dele não lhe desagradava nem um pouco. Pelo contrário, levou-a a um êxtase arrebatador, alcançado junto com Sigimor.

Depois de alguns minutos, ele se levantou. Cumpriu a rotina de limpar os traços do amor deles e levou Jolene para a cama. Ruborizada, ela retornou ao antigo embaraço. Sigimor deitou-se e abraçou-a com energia.

Ah, minha pequenina esposa. Por que essa vergonha? Você só experimenta a liberdade completa sob os efeitos da paixão, não é?

E como eu poderia reagir diante da perda total de controle?

Ouso afirmar que deveria ser com satisfação. E agradecimento por seu marido fazê-la gritar.

Eu não gritei. Sigimor deu uma risada.

Meus ouvidos ainda estão tinindo. Além do meu nome, houve alguns "não pare" e outros tantos "mais, mais".

Aquela provocação era demasiada. Jolene beliscou-o na parte mais sensível entre as pernas e o gemido de dor agradou-lhe sobremaneira.

Não havia como negar que Sigimor a deixava desvairada, mas não era preciso vangloriar-se por isso.

Que mulher cruel! — Ele passou levemente a ponta dos dedos nas costas de Jolene e se deliciou com os arrepios que sentia sob seus dedos.

Sigimor nunca tivera uma amante tão ardente e ousada. Em sua maioria, as mulheres que levara para a cama haviam sido pagas para isso. Encontradas com facilidade nas estalagens ou tavernas. Como de costume, preferira as mais rechonchudas e limpas e dava-lhes o mínimo de prazer para que ele mesmo pudesse satisfazer-se. Uma verdadeira troca de favores.

Com Jolene, o estímulo era intenso e total. O menor gemido e o mais leve tremor aumentavam a vontade de satisfazê-la. A realização de Jolene despertava nele um prazer muito acima do esperado. Se tivesse um meio de controlar a si mesmo, gostaria de passar a noite toda experimentando diferentes maneiras de fazê-la gritar. A visão de Jolene atingindo o orgasmo era inebriante e lembrava o apogeu da natureza. A explosão que alcançavam juntos era uma bênção divina.

O fato de ter sido o primeiro e único homem de sua vida dava a Sigimor uma sensação de bem-estar perfeito. Imaginava tentar com Jolene outras coisas que não fizera antes. E fazê-la procurar inovações. O pensamento incitou-o mais uma vez. Jolene inspirava-o a tornar-se um bom amante. E insaciável.

Sua cupidez teria de ser esquecida por enquanto. Jolene dormia profundamente em cima dele. E nem era para causar espanto, pelo dia difícil que haviam enfrentado. Seria uma sorte se ela não ficasse doente.

Sigimor alegrou-se pela reação de Jolene a respeito de Bárbara. O sentimento de posse e ciúme fora bem evidente. Era sinal de que Jolene aceitava a situação deles como marido e mulher, e não admitia ingerências. Um homem teria de ser capaz de gerar o amor a partir da paixão. E Sigimor estava determinado a conseguir esse objetivo.

Abraçou Jolene, pôs o outro braço sob a cabeça e lembrou-se de Bárbara. Embora houvesse conhecido outras, ela fora seu primeiro amor. A primeira que não fora paga para satisfazê-lo. A primeira que despertara nele a idéia de casar-se. A traição de Bárbara tivera o efeito de uma punhalada. Na verdade, ferira seu orgulho e fora um golpe fatal na vaidade que sempre tivera. E o conduzira de volta às mulheres pagas. Um negócio grosseiro, mas honesto. Talvez a maior mágoa fora a solidão, depois de haver fantasiado a companheira ideal na figura de Bárbara.

Sigimor beijou a cabeça de Jolene. Dessa vez não havia dúvida. O mais difícil seria fazê-la entender isso.

Inquietava-se com o estrago que Bárbara poderia fazer se resolvesse persegui-lo. Jolene não tinha segurança na própria capacidade de atração. Bárbara destruiria qualquer vínculo que ele conseguisse estabelecer com Jolene. De alma, coração e mente.

Conhecia Bárbara. Não havia como se iludir. Ela usaria todos os meios possíveis para ser aceita. Se resolvesse bater nos portões de Dubheidland, seria difícil impedi-la de despejar veneno nos ouvidos de Jolene.

Poderia manter Jolene presa ao leito matrimonial, até Bárbara desistir e voltar para

casa.

Sigimor bocejou, sonolento, e sorriu com prazer pela expectativa do plano.

Capítulo XIII

Harold continua escondido, à espreita — Sigimor comentou ao entrar no solar onde Jolene e Fiona cuidavam das crianças.

Jolene havia adorado aqueles dois dias, embora soubesse que desfrutava de uma paz enganosa. Harold seguira-os até Scarglas e não se desencorajara com as emboscadas sucessivas preparadas pelos MacFingal. Jolene não conhecia o modo de ação dos novos parentes escoceses, mas pelo comportamento deles, a diversão fora garantida.

Jolene, diante da lareira, ajeitou no colo Ahearn, o filho de Fiona.

Será que ele não tem cavalos suficientes para bater em retirada? Os animais que vi ontem no pátio eram deles, não eram?

Sigimor foi rodeado por várias crianças. Reynard, Ciaran e outras de idades variadas. E, sem perda de tempo, começou a brincar com os meninos.

Eram, sim.

Jolene acariciou as costas de Ahearn e admirou-se do amor recíproco entre Sigimor e os garotos. Refletiu que seu marido seria um bom pai e foi afetada por uma ansiedade que nunca lhe ocorrera. Ter filhos com Sigimor. Considerou que sua vida se tornava cada vez mais confusa. Harold. A morte de Peter. Um marido. Uma mulher que emergia do passado de Sigimor. E, de repente, aquela vontade louca de levar no ventre um filho do homem a quem poderia ter de renunciar.

A risada de Reynard chamou-lhe a atenção. Com a graça de Deus, o menino ignorava o perigo que corria. Sem nunca ter convivido com outras crianças, seu sobrinho estava feliz por ter com quem brincar. Por ser herdeiro, na maior parte do tempo fora afastado dos filhos dos servos. Peter teria ficado apavorado se visse seu infante divertindo-se com as crianças bastardas do velho MacFingal, a maioria delas filhas de mães plebéias. Peter fora um homem que se orgulhava de sua posição social e fazia questão de preservá-la a qualquer preço. Ele tivera três filhos antes do casamento e nunca lhes permitira se aproximarem de Reynard, assim como o velho lorde Gerard mantivera os filhos ilegítimos afastados de Peter e dela.

Jolene envergonhava-se de haver compactuado com uma atitude que, naquela altura, lhe parecia injusta. Reynard teria se divertido muito com seus irmãos, fossem eles bastardos ou não. Quando a vida deles voltasse ao normal, se pudesse opinar sobre a vida futura de Reynard, daria um jeito para que alguns hábitos fossem modificados.

Fiona veio buscar o filho adormecido, e Jolene lamentou ter de entregá-lo. O olhar de simpatia de Fiona foi claro. Ela compreendia a vontade de Jolene de ter seus próprios filhos. Fiona afastou-se com o bebê e foi seguida por vários meninos pequenos. Jolene teve de sufocar a sensação de vazio que começava a torturá-la.

Sigimor provocou os garotos maiores e aproximou-se de Jolene. Creditou a tristeza da esposa à menção da permanência de Harold nos arredores de Scarglas. Ele sentou-se na cadeira de encosto de carvalho, defronte a Jolene.

Seus primos não conseguiram fazer com que Harold fosse embora?

Infelizmente não — Sigimor sorriu quando os travessos deram um grito e saíram correndo —, apesar de eles detestarem invasores.

Reynard está adorando a companhia de outras crianças. Ele sempre foi muito solitário, mas se adaptou aos outros com muita facilidade. Grita e suja a roupa com o mesmo entusiasmo dos demais.

Em Drumwich não havia crianças?

—Tínhamos várias, mas não de origem semelhante. Peter teve três filhos antes de se casar, porém a sua preocupação maior era dar-lhes um teto e evitar que o atrapalhassem. Atitude idêntica a de meu pai em relação aos próprios filhos ilegítimos.

Agora, eu estava justamente me recriminando por ter aceitado uma injustiça dessas sem reclamar.

Acredito que Peter não mudaria de opinião.

Talvez não… — Jolene suspirou e passou para outro assunto. — Seu tio é um camarada singular.

Pode estar certa de que a opinião é unânime.

E pelo que pude ver, também não conhece limites. Mas tem uma faceta admirável de caráter. Cuida de todos os filhos, bastardos ou não. Muitos lordes ignoram os rebentos concebidos fora do leito matrimonial. Ou então fazem como Peter e meu pai fizeram. Atiram algumas moedas no caminho dos filhos e se consideram muito generosos. Seu tio cria os ilegítimos junto com os outros e lhes oferece a oportunidade de uma vida melhor.

Ele também traz para dentro de Scarglas os perdidos e os rejeitados. Durante sua vida, sempre fez mais inimigos do que amigos. Por isso Ewan agora é o lorde. Meu primo estava convencido da loucura do pai até Fiona concluir que MacFingal era uma criança mimada em um corpo de adulto. — Sigimor sorriu por Jolene ter achado graça, mas logo ficou sério e segurou-lhe a mão. — Nós sairemos daqui esta noite.

Por isso veio me falar de Harold, não foi?

Isso mesmo. Eu pensei que ele desistiria, mas não foi o que aconteceu. Nós temos de abandonar Scarglas antes que Harold traga a luta para dentro da herdade de meus primos.

Jolene anuiu, apesar da vontade de ficar em Scarglas. A estranheza inicial cedera a uma sensação de bem-estar e segurança. Fiona se revelara uma boa amiga. E tudo isso acontecera mesmo com a presença de Harold do lado de fora das muralhas. Desagradava-lhe a idéia de que teria de desistir do conforto e voltar para a difícil tarefa de enganar Harold até que alcançassem Dubheidland, que era outra incógnita, pois teria de enfrentar um grande número de estranhos.

Reynard também ficaria triste ao abandonar os novos amigos e suas brincadeiras.

Era muito pequeno para compreender a necessidade de partir.

Não será uma tarefa insana gostar de Dubheidland, Jolene. — Sigimor tentou parecer mais confiante do que na Validade estava.

Eu sei, não se preocupe. Tenho pena de Reynard. Ele não ficará nem um pouco satisfeito com a novidade.

Posso imaginar. Quer que eu fale com o menino?

Seria uma covardia de minha parte…

Bobagem. O plano foi meu e terei de lhe dar as más novas. Eu farei isso na presença de Ciaran e de mais alguns garotos.

Por quê?

Diante dos outros, Reynard haverá de querer aceitar o destino como um homem.

Como um homem? — Jolene repetiu, espantada. — Ele acabou de fazer três

anos.

Não importa. Reynard não vai querer dar a impressão aos outros de que não

passa de um bebê choramingas. Reynard é muito inteligente. Tem a compreensão de um menino mais crescido. Os mais velhos entenderão que não há alternativa. Às vezes crianças são melhores conselheiras que os adultos. Depois que eu virar as costas, os outros o farão compreender a realidade.

Jolene anuiu.

E em uma linguagem acessível para ele. Reconheço minha covardia e aceito a sua sugestão.

Sigimor recostou-se na cadeira e sorriu.

A sua fisionomia não esconde o sentimento de culpa. Esqueça isso, Jolene.

Ultimamente teve de dar a Reynard várias notícias terríveis. Além do mais, precisou levá- lo fazer muitas coisas que não lhe agradavam. A carga sobre seus ombros, Jolene, tem sido muito pesada. Não vejo mal algum em aliviá-la um pouco.

Eu entendo a sua boa vontade, embora não tenha me preocupado com o assunto antes. É que estes dois dias foram tão tranqüilos e Reynard está tão feliz…

Eu sei. Jolene, por que pareceu tão triste quando Fiona levou o bebê daqui?

Absorta nas tristezas que Reynard teria de enfrentar por causa de Harold, Jolene disse a verdade sem pensar.

Adorei embalar Ahearn. Estou com vinte e três anos. Muitas mulheres da minha idade já têm vários filhos… — Corou ao perceber a confissão que fazia. — Nada importante.

Sigimor levantou-se e beijou-lhe a testa.

Claro que importa, se isso a entristece. A vontade de ter filhos é muito natural nas mulheres. — Sigimor piscou antes de abrir a porta. — Logo terá um bebê nos braços. Prometo que terá quantos filhos quiser.

Seu grande tolo! Sigimor saiu, rindo.

Jolene relanceou um olhar pelo recinto. Não poderia imaginar que sentiria falta de Scarglas. Em parte era a incerteza de encontrar outra vez as pessoas a quem rapidamente se afeíçoara. Se contasse a algum conterrâneo que relutava em deixar Scarglas e seu povo, certamente a qualificariam de louca. Sentia-se segura e bem-vinda, apesar dos resmungos constantes de MacFingal pelo fato de ela ser inglesa. Sentiria muita falta de Fiona, a primeira amiga de verdade que tivera. As duas se entendiam muito bem. Pareciam almas gêmeas. Seria muito difícil abandonar uma pessoa com quem sim- patizara desde o primeiro momento.

A promessa de Sigimor também a entristecia. Nem mesmo tinha certeza se poderia continuar junto com o marido. Por isso não ousava sonhar com lindos bebês de cabelos vermelhos. Apesar de o bom senso recomendar-lhe que esquecesse tais idéias, o desejo de ter filhos com Sigimor permanecia incólume. Era terrível cogitar de que teria de abandonar essa fantasia.

Jolene resolveu voltar para seu quarto e empacotar seus pertences.

Ah, teria de evitar pensamentos melancólicos! Tudo por culpa de Harold!

O ódio por ele serviria ao menos para varrer a dor de seu coração. Se não fosse pela ganância de seu primo, ainda estaria em Drumwich, ao lado de Peter, preparando-se para um provável casamento de conveniência. Não teria conhecido Sigimor nem Fiona. Nem lamentaria a falta de filhos ruivos que ainda nem concebera.

Furiosa, entrou nos aposentos que ocupava. Disfarçou as mágoas e refletiu a respeito das maneiras que poderiam ser usadas para fazer Harold pagar por seus crimes.

Trate bem de lady Jolene — Ewan recomendou ao aproximar-se de Sigimor, no pátio iluminado por tochas.

Faltava muito para o amanhecer. Jolene e Fiona despediam-se em meio à névoa úmida, sem dar atenção aos homens.

Por que acha que eu não faria isso?

Eu me referi à convivência diária em sentido bem amplo. O problema de lady Jolene continua sem solução, Sigimor. Mesmo que a ameaça de Harold deixe de existir, o futuro do garoto ainda não foi decidido. Isso envolve o destino de lady Jolene, pela promessa que ela fez ao irmão.

Ela é minha esposa e acabará seus dias ao meu lado.

Lady Jolene tem a guarda do sobrinho, embora a lei não lhe reconheça esse direito. Trata-se de uma conseqüência da decisão de lorde Peter. Não adianta fechar os olhos a essa verdade.

Ela e eu enfrentaremos os percalços que surgirem. — Sigimor fingiu não ouvir o

praguejar do primo. — Nossas esposas se tornaram muito amigas, apesar de terem se conhecido há apenas dois dias.

Isso mesmo. — Ewan aceitou a mudança de assunto. — Fiona gostou de lady Jolene de imediato. Disse-me ter percebido que eram almas gêmeas, assim que a conheceu. Ela acha que lady Jolene deve ter sido uma pessoa muito solitária. Fiona me contou que lady Jolene se assustou com o nosso bando familiar e a preveniu de que o mesmo poderia acontecer em Dubheidland. Fiona acredita que lady Jolene e o menino viviam longe dos outros. Lorde Peter devia ser um homem orgulhoso e na certa não permitia qualquer tipo de aproximação com os menos aquinhoados pela sorte.

Jolene afirmou exatamente o mesmo. É um milagre que ela não seja tão orgulhosa quanto o irmão. Acho que Jolene não combinava com a aristocracia inglesa.

Essa é a opinião de Fiona. Aliás, ela mandou dizer que, se você, meu primo, não cuidasse bem da esposa, teria de se haver com ela. Eu afirmei para minha mulher que não se preocupasse, pois faria você sentir o gosto de sangue antes.

Sigimor resmungou. Não queria pensar no que aconteceria depois de encerrada a disputa com Harold. Tinha um plano e pretendia levá-lo adiante. Jolene haveria de amá- lo. Só se deu conta de que falara alto a última frase ao ouvir a risada de Ewan.

Desejo-lhe boa sorte, primo. — Ewan olhou para Fiona e sorriu com ternura. — Se conseguir que ela diga que o ama, faça-a acrescentar para sempre. O marido de sua irmã concorda comigo. É preciso ouvir isso para se ter certeza de que é verdade.

Sigimor prometeu a si mesmo que seguiria o conselho de Ewan.

Preste atenção, Jolene. — Fiona segurava as duas mãos dela. — Pense bastante antes de tomar alguma decisão. Sei que Reynard é muito importante, mas a sua vida com Sigimor também é.

Não tenho certeza de que temos alguma coisa em comum — Jolene falou com tristeza.

Poderá não ter adquirido essa convicção nem quando chegar a hora de decidir. Sigimor é como Ewan e meu irmão, Connor. E, de várias maneiras, como Edmund, meu outro irmão. Eles lutam contra o amor, mas não conseguem viver sem a mulher que lhes desperta um sentimento tão indesejável. Palavras doces também não constituem o forte deles. É preciso levar em consideração atitudes e comportamentos.

E como poderei confiar em meu próprio julgamento? Poderei ver o que eu desejaria que fosse, e não o que é verdade.

Fiona sorriu, compreensiva.

Isso é difícil, mas não impossível. Quando um homem como Sigimor entrega o coração, é para sempre. Homens com esse temperamento amam com fervor. Se eles se casam, jamais pensarão em outra. Poucas mulheres bem-nascidas como nós contam com essa bênção.

Ah, Fiona, eu gostaria tanto de um casamento assim, mas…

Não pense no motivo que Sigimor alegou para se casar. O começo não é importante. Eles costumam mentir para si mesmos quanto a isso. Quando chegar a hora crucial, faça algumas perguntas para si mesma. A paixão é intensa e compartilhada? — Fiona anuiu ao ver Jolene corar. — Era o que eu pensava. Pude ver isso no olhar de Sigimor quando a fitava.

Trata-se apenas de desejo.

Sigimor não foi muito diferente de Ewan. Ainda bem jovem, aliviava a necessidade se era muito forte. Nada mais do que isso. De vez em quando arrumava uma confusão. Não teve amantes e não cortejou jovens de alta classe. Dormia sozinho. Exceção feita com lady Bárbara, um erro na juventude, não se envolveu com nenhuma mulher. Eu o observei bem e lhe garanto que nunca o vi tão preocupado com alguém. Não acho que seja apenas desejo.

Jolene observou os preparativos do marido para a partida.

Veja, Sigimor está com tudo pronto. Deixe-me enumerar logo o restante das perguntas que terá de fazer a si mesma. Ele faz todo o possível para lhe proporcionar conforto? Demonstra ser possessivo e tem ciúme? Conversa a respeito dos problemas? Fica furioso quando alguém a trata com desrespeito? Dá explicações se é solicitado a fazê-lo? É um bom ouvinte? Fica preocupado quando a vê triste? Fica à vontade e dá boas risadas em sua companhia? Ele a abraça durante a noite?

Jolene procurou guardar os itens na memória.

Essas coisas são importantes?

Muito. Eu gostaria de aconselhá-la melhor. Assim mesmo, prometa que responderá com muito critério a esses quesitos, antes de se decidir entre o sobrinho e o marido.

Eu juro.

Fiona abraçou-a. Sigimor aproximou-se e rodeou os ombros da esposa.

Pronto para partir, primo?

Tudo preparado, Fiona. Fingal contou que os rapazes estão mantendo Harold bem ocupado.

E injusto arriscar a segurança de outros — Jolene interveio. — O problema é meu, não deles.

Ninguém está em perigo. — Ewan chegou perto dos três e abraçou Fiona. — Eles se limitaram a provocar e a enganar o patife. Deixaram o inglês tonto. E vão prosseguir no esquema durante a noite toda. Até lá, a dianteira dos primos será bem grande.

É verdade — Sigimor anuiu. — Depois disso, Harold ainda terá de providenciar cavalos novos.

Jolene e Fiona reviraram os olhos ao mesmo tempo, diante da alegria dos maridos ao comentar o infortúnio de Harold. Sem avisar, Ewan adiantou-se e, a guisa de despedida, beijou a nova prima de maneira não muito fraterna. Imediatamente Jolene foi arrastada até o cavalo e jogada para cima da sela por um marido feroz. Ewan e Fiona sorriam com satisfação, de braço dado, por causa do ciúme demonstrado por Sigimor. Jolene refletiu que não ficaria surpresa em saber que Fiona e Ewan haviam planejado a cena só para ver a reação de Sigimor.

Na saída de Scarglas, Jolene olhou para trás e respondeu ao aceno de Fiona. Depois concentrou-se em manter o passo afinado com os Cameron. No momento tivera a resposta a uma das dez perguntas enunciadas por Fiona. Era das mais fáceis, pois Sigimor já revelara ser um homem possessivo. Com as dez questões respondidas, Jolene teria condições de calcular o que o marido sentia por ela. Jolene prometera a Fiona, por amizade, considerar os resultados. No momento entendeu que faria tudo por si mesma.

A saída furtiva de Scarglas lembrou-a de como a sua vida e a de Reynard estavam ameaçadas. Sigimor deixara Reynard com Liam, pensando no pior. Assim poderiam galopar a toda velocidade, se tivessem de escapar da perseguição de Harold. Eram sinais de incerteza que os rodearia enquanto Harold vivesse.

Sigimor diminuiu o passo e aproximou-se da esposa.

Não se afaste, Jolene. O sol vai demorar a surgir e será perigoso perder-se na escuridão.

Pode ter certeza de que ficarei por perto — Jolene assegurou ao marido. — Se eu achar que estou ficando para trás, amarrarei as rédeas na cauda do seu cavalo.

E se nos perder de vista?

Eu ficarei parada, sem me mover. — Jolene repetiu os ensinamentos que lhe tinham sido ministrados de maneira exaustiva por Sigimor, depois de ela ter sido apanhada por Harold. — Eu também poderia cantar um pouco.

E se sua voz for tão afinada quanto a minha?

Certamente não chegará nem aos pés da sua — Jolene zombou do marido.

Até mesmo um sapo canta melhor do que eu. — Sigimor piscou ao ver Jolene rir e ficou satisfeito ao comprovar que a tristeza começava a abandoná-la. — Gostou de Fiona, não é?

Muito. Já lhe aconteceu sentir afeição por alguém que acaba de conhecer?

Sigimor pensou em responder afirmativamente. Mas calculou que o local e o momento não eram adequados para uma declaração de tal monta.

Está falando em reconhecer um amigo desde a primeira vez que o encontrar? Jolene concordou com um gesto afirmativo da cabeça.

Isso mesmo. O tipo de pessoa que nos faz entender uma verdade muito simples. A maioria dos indivíduos que consideramos amigos na realidade não passam de simples conhecidos. Senti por Fiona uma ligação forte, imediata e profunda. Compreendi que nunca antes tive o privilégio de contar com uma amiga. Essa noção poderia ser considerada irrelevante. Afinal, eu tinha Peter.

Peter era o lorde e seu irmão. Não duvido da amizade que os unia, mas não devia ser a mesma coisa. Tenho um irmão gêmeo, Somerled. Não creio que dois irmãos possam ser mais chegados de que isso. Também faço parte de uma família grande e unida. Mas entendo a que está se referindo. E perceber que há um forte traço de união com um quase desconhecido.

Já lhe aconteceu isso?

Duas vezes. Com Liam, embora ele seja meu primo, e com Nanty. Para ser sincero, eu deveria incluir Ewan na lista. Senti o mesmo em relação a ele, porém mantive a cautela por causa do rompimento de relações entre as famílias e pela maneira como ele se apossou de Fiona. Ele raptou Fiona e a tomou como esposa sem consultar a família dela. Mesmo assim, eu não o matei.

Quanta bondade, milorde. Acredito que Fiona deve ter lhe agradecido pela decisão.

Ah, sim. Mas Connor ficou bastante desapontado por eu não ter, no mínimo, deixado algumas marcas no camarada.

E ele também não fez nada, não foi?

Não. Fiona já havia escrito para ele sobre Ewan e dito ter aceitado se casar com

ele.

Ah, e o fato de arriscar-se à fúria de Fiona, caso acabasse machucando Ewan,

nada teve a ver com a sua decisão de se conter.

Sigimor riu.

Sem dúvida, ela teria tentado me matar. — Ele notou que Jolene estreitava os olhos e, por sobre o ombro, perscrutava a escuridão. — Não, não estamos sendo seguidos. Acredito que chegaremos a Dubheidland antes que Harold retome a perseguição. Eles deixarão a pé as terras de MacFingal.

Jolene sorriu levemente e sacudiu a cabeça.

Sinto como se ele estivesse me ameaçando há meses, e não há dias. Eu não podia supor que Harold fosse tão cruel e capaz de tantas barbáries.

No começo, ele pretendia capturá-los por causa dos seus projetos mirabolantes. Agora, deve ter caído em desespero. Precisa dos dois para se proteger. Harold deve saber que, com o passar dos dias, aumenta a possibilidade de os parentes descobrirem suas maquinações. Nesse caso, o perseguido passará a ser ele.

Deus permita que isso aconteça.

Não posso concordar com esse ponto de vista. Se Harold descobrir que está sendo caçado pela família, sua vida, minha esposa, poderá estar em perigo ainda maior.

Como assim? Harold pretende me matar de qualquer maneira.

Mas não de imediato. Estava pensando em usá-la para consolidar o domínio dele sobre Drumwich. Se Harold souber que a família tomou conhecimento dos seus crimes, o casamento com lady Jolene de nada lhe adiantaria. Nesse caso, ele ficará com

uma idéia fixa. A de vingança. Não tenha a menor dúvida de que seu primo a culpará por todos os fracassos.

E a Reynard também? — Jolene sussurrou. O pavor de que Harold cometesse uma maldade contra o menino impediu-a de falar alto.

Acho que Reynard será poupado. Por tudo o que Harold tem feito e pelo que me contou sobre ele, penso que aprendi a conhecer o monstro que seu primo é e seu provável método de ação. Quando Harold desconfiar que perdeu a batalha, esquecerá Reynard. A menos que tenha em mente trocar a própria vida pela do menino. Não acredito nisso. Harold vai querer vingar-se de quem o enganou, de quem fugiu de Drumwich levando Reynard e os prisioneiros. De quem o fez percorrer a Escócia até perder a última chance de conseguir o que ambicionava. Desconfio que ele a verá como causa de todos os males e ferimentos, das horas de desconforto, do dinheiro gasto, de cada humilhação e indignidade sofridas.

Qualquer um que escutasse as palavras de Sigimor, poderia pensar que ele conhecia Harold havia anos. Seu julgamento era preciso. Harold a culparia por tudo o que saíra às avessas, desde que ele matara Peter. Seu primo haveria de querer fazê-la pagar um alto preço pelos erros que ele mesmo cometera. Era um pensamento aterrador que não deixava de arrepiá-la, mesmo com o consolo de saber que pelo menos Reynard estaria a salvo da sanha do monstro.

Jolene procurou afastar o medo que a assombrava. Não era o momento para vacilações. De uma maneira ou de outra, o final da provação estava próximo. Ela e os Cameron haviam feito, e continuariam fazendo, todo o possível para manter a si mesma e Reynard em segurança. Além do mais, tinha uma fé inabalável era Sigimor. Se ele não conseguisse derrotar Harold, ninguém mais o faria. O mais sensato seria manter o pensamento fixo na batalha que teria pela frente e esquecer a probabilidade de seu final.

Tem razão. Harold vai querer que eu arque com os prejuízos. Ele sempre foi um mestre em culpar os outros por tudo o que saía errado. Quando estivermos em Dubheidland, será a vez de Harold espiar por sobre o ombro.

Tem toda razão, Jolene. Por isso estou tão ansioso para chegar lá. — Sigimor chegou mais perto e acariciou-lhe a coxa. — E também por esse motivo galoparemos sem descanso até atingir os portões do castelo.

Ele afastou-se e foi falar com Tait.

Jolene suspirou e procurou não pensar em que estado ficariam suas nádegas no final da viagem.

Capítulo XIV

Santo Deus! Ela é inglesa!

Jolene fitou Somerled, o gêmeo de Sigimor, com um olhar fulminante. Haviam passado quase dois dias galopando sem trégua, pela urgência de chegar. Estava exausta, faminta, machucada e suja. Foi impossível manter o autodomínio. Não suportou o olhar estarrecido do homem que era uma cópia de Sigimor e que refletia a expressão de todos os Cameron ali reunidos.

Isso mesmo, sir, eu sou inglesa! Saxã! Irmã de um lorde inglês da fronteira.

Algum problema? — Irritada, afastou uma mecha de cabelos da testa.

Sigimor conteve a vontade de rir. A família perdeu o ar aterrorizado e espantou-se diante da fisionomia ameaçadora de Jolene. Na certa apiedavam-se dele, por causa da fera com quem se casara.

Jolene, por favor… — Sigimor começou, pacificador.

O que foi? — Ela mal o olhou e, furiosa, continuou a encarar Somerled. — Estou cansada de ver essa reação toda vez que conheço algum escocês! Pareço portadora de alguma doença contagiosa? A tão falada hospitalidade escocesa nada mais é do que uma boa dose de grosseria!

Ah, aqui está Nancy, nossa governanta de muitos anos. — Sigimor empurrou delicadamente a esposa na direção de uma mulher gorda e grisalha que se aproximara.

Ela providenciará um banho e roupas limpas. Mais tarde, depois de um pequeno repouso, terminaremos as apresentações. O que acha? Um sono reparador é mais do que necessário, depois do que enfrentamos.

Senhor meu marido, por favor, não fale comigo como se eu fosse louca — Jolene sibilou. — Onde está Reynard?

Liam o levou para o dormitório das crianças, pois o menino estava adormecido.

Ótimo. — Jolene fez uma pequena mesura para os homens presentes no grande hall, deu o braço a Nancy, que sorria, e deixou para trás a aglomeração. — Talvez até a hora do jantar, algumas pessoas tenham encontrado um pouco de cortesia.

Sigimor caiu na risada assim que Jolene desapareceu nos corredores de Dubheidland. Caminhou até a mesa principal, ocupou seu lugar e encheu um caneco de cerveja. Bebeu até saciar a sede. Naquele meio-tempo os irmãos haviam se sentado e os primos ficaram reunidos atrás deles.

Talvez eu tenha sido… digamos, um pouco ríspido — Somerled desculpou-se.

Mas que droga, Sigimor, ela é inglesa! Onde estava a sua cabeça quando se casou?

Em cima do pescoço! Eu a queria para esposa! — Sigimor suspirou e, diante dos olhares escandalizados dos parentes, contou toda a história. Desde o momento que atravessara os portões de Drumwich até a volta para Dubheidland. — Mais alguma pergunta?

Não houve tempo para os perplexos articularem questões. Liam irrompeu no grande hall e caminhou a passos largos rumo à plataforma. Sorriu para os desanimados e saudou todos com entusiasmo. Sentou-se e deixou vaga a cadeira que em geral ocupava ao lado de Sigimor. Um gesto óbvio de que a reservava para Jolene.

Será que perdi a parte costumeira "Santo Deus! Ela é inglesa!?" — Liam indagou, antes de encher o caneco com cerveja.

Sim, primo, perdeu — Sigimor respondeu. — E também a história da nossa aventura.

Fui falar com Nanty. Ele chegou antes de nós e calculou que já estivéssemos aqui. Disse ter ouvido comentários sobre o inglês que se dirigia para Dubheidland a toda velocidade. Dará mais detalhes pela manhã. Ele tornou a dormir, antes de eu sair do quarto. Nossos soldados manterão vigilância.

É essencial que todos fiquem de sobreaviso. Se o canalha puser as garras em Jolene e no menino, voltará voando para a Inglaterra.

Não se aborreceu pelo fato de Sigimor casar com uma inglesa? — Somerled perguntou a Liam.

De maneira nenhuma. Por que eu deveria ser contra uma jovem que me salvou de morrer enforcado?

Ela os salvou para que pudessem ajudá-la.

Lady Jolene teria feito o mesmo, ainda que não necessitasse da nossa ajuda.

Ela sabia que o irmão tinha mandado nos chamar e que nada havíamos feito de errado.

Contrair matrimônio com uma dama, qualquer que seja, só para evitar que ela se case com outro não me parece uma atitude inteligente.

Acontece que ela é bonita, bem-nascida, mais forte do que a sua aparência frágil possa sugerir e muito boa companhia. — Sigimor interferiu.

Ela é muito geniosa — Somerled afirmou, e vários parentes murmuraram concordâncias.

Jolene foi insultada, Somerled. Sorte sua ela ter se irritado. Se Jolene começasse a chorar, eu seria obrigado a dar algumas lições de amabilidade e uns bons socos em meu querido irmão gêmeo. Não vejo motivo para esse espanto coletivo.

Ora, talvez se perguntem por que um lorde escocês teria de se casar com uma inglesa. Poderia muito bem ter escolhido uma jovem escocesa nas melhores famílias. — Somerled não se conformava. — Ainda mais com a irmã de um lorde saxão!

É melhor que todos se acostumem com isso. — Sigimor fitou os parentes com dureza. — Ela é uma jovem indefesa que viu o irmão morrer gritando de dor. Depois teve de se esconder, junto com o sobrinho, do assassino de seu irmão. Passou três dias nos subterrâneos de seu castelo e ouviu os gritos dos que eram torturados. Harold queria forçá-los a revelar o esconderijo de Jolene. Ah, sim, eu ia me esquecendo! Ela é uma lady inglesa que salvou a minha vida, a de Liam, a de Tait, a de David, a de Marcus e a de Nanty.

Não discordo. Mas ela fez isso em troca de pagamento.

Tem razão. Lady Jolene queria que a ajudássemos a tirar o menino das garras de Harold, um canalha impiedoso. Nunca pediu mais do que isso. E estou de acordo com Liam. Ela teria nos libertado de qualquer maneira. Mesmo se houvéssemos recusado ajuda. Não tenho a menor dúvida disso. Contudo existe mais um pormenor que deve ser levado em consideração. Eu, Sigimor Cameron, quero ver Harold morto. Ele matou o homem que uma vez salvou a minha vida.

Sigimor esquadrinhou a assembléia com olhar estreitado.

Harold quer matar uma mulher e uma criança apenas por cobiça. Eu desposei Jolene por minha livre e espontânea vontade. A conspiração macabra de Harold me forneceu apenas um bom pretexto para levar Jolene diante de um sacerdote. Que, por sinal, foi muito difícil de ser convencido a realizar a cerimônia. Portanto escutem bem. Lady Jolene é minha esposa, uma Cameron. — Sigimor ficou satisfeito ao ouvir a aprovação entusiástica de Liam. — Daqui para a frente, só quero saber de estratégias para liquidar Harold, o Usurpador.

Depois de alguns minutos de silêncio pesado, ouviu-se a voz de um adolescente:

Nós mataremos o patife, antes que ele encoste um dedo na nossa lady.

Sigimor voltou-se para Fergus, seu irmão mais novo de quase treze anos. Alto e magro, era o irmão, exceto Somerled, que mais se parecia com ele. O rapazote, nervoso pelos olhares reprovativos que recebia, começou a mexer-se no assento. Sigimor presenteou-o com um largo sorriso, comovido por sua rápida aceitação da cunhada estrangeira. Teria de certificar-se de que o menino não seria molestado por essa atitude arrojada.

Isso mesmo, Somerled — Fergus encorajou-se diante do apoio do irmão mais

velho. — Lady Jolene é apenas uma jovem indefesa que fez de tudo para salvar uma criança.

Obrigado, Fergus. — Sigimor levantou-se. — Somerled, preciso tomar um banho e descansar um pouco. Caso contrário não encontrarei forças para descer e jantar. Terá tempo suficiente para deixar de lado seus preconceitos tolos e refletir sobre as maneiras de evitar que lorde Harold faça algum mal à minha esposa e ao seu sobrinho.

Não está nem um pouco preocupado com essa história? — Somerled insistiu com Liam.

Não. Se os observar por algum tempo, compreenderá por quê.

Ainda acho um motivo muito fraco casar-se com uma mulher só para livrá-la de outro homem.

Ah, sem dúvida. A menos que se use esse motivo com todo o empenho para forçar um sim. — Liam deu um sorriso torto diante da carranca de Somerled. — Claro que tem todo o direito de ficar desconfiado. Mas logo haverá de concluir que tudo está bem. Pare de criticar Sigimor. De nada adiantará e só lhe trará a inimizade de seu irmão. O velho Fingal já tentou de tudo. Até mesmo quis fazer Sigimor voltar a interessar-se por lady Bárbara MacLean, uma bela escocesa. Ela está viúva e tem perguntado a respeito de Sigimor. Porém no momento, a maior ameaça ao enlace deles é Harold, que logo estará rondando Dubheidland.

E haverá de morrer por isso! — Somerled sentiu o sangue dos Cameron falar mais alto e contou com o grito de apoio de vários parentes. — Como foi que o deixaram para trás?

Muito simples. O camarada perdeu os cavalos na propriedade dos MacFingal.

Liam gargalhou e logo foi imitado por outros.

Harold tomou a cerveja amarga trazida pela garçonete gordota. Todos os fregueses da taverna mal iluminada fitavam o grupo com expressão pouco amigável. Não podia culpar seus homens que só pensavam em sair dali o mais depressa possível. Se não fosse pela premência de conseguir cavalos, nem mesmo teria parado naquela estalagem escocesa.

Milorde, vamos ter encrencas — Martin comentou, sentando-se em frente a Harold.

Acha mesmo? — Harold tomou mais um gole da bebida fermentada, para sufocar a vontade de esbravejar. — Tivemos de entrar em um país habitado por bárbaros. Aqueles MacFingal imundos roubaram nossos cavalos e nossos mantimentos. Temos sido enganados todas as vezes que tentamos comprar cavalos e comida. Cada um dos sujeitos aqui presentes teria o maior prazer em cortar nossas gargantas. E o senhor me diz que vamos ter encrencas? Pelas barbas do profeta, o que foi que aconteceu até agora, seu idiota?

Aborrecimentos de menor monta, se o que eu ouvi for verdadeiro — Martin retrucou com calma, depois da rapariga servir mais cerveja e afastar-se.

Os Cameron decidiram nos enfrentar como homens?

Não. Estamos sendo seguidos. Dizem as más-línguas que não somos os únicos ingleses a tomar o rumo de Dubheidland.

Harold apoiou um cotovelo sobre a superfície irregular da mesa e descansou a testa na palma da mão. Praguejou, da maneira mais profana que conhecia, durante alguns minutos. Considerou uma injustiça que o mundo se desintegrasse ao seu redor. Ele se instalara em Drumwich e se livrara de Peter com muita facilidade. Deveria ter sido suficiente, mas não fora. Tivera de percorrer aquele país amaldiçoado, arrastando atrás de si um bando de homens que se tornavam cada vez mais rebeldes. Pagara o valor de um corcel bem treinado por uma égua desdentada. Desembolsara uma quantia polpuda

para comprar aveia e queijo.

Não foi difícil decifrar o enigma a respeito de quem os seguia. Os Gerard, seus parentes, haviam descoberto o que acontecera em Drumwich. Ele experimentara apenas um leve gosto do sonho acalentado havia tanto tempo e que, naquele momento, se desfazia em pó. Harold sabia muito bem a quem culpar.

Matarei aquela excomungada! — ele sussurrou com voz rouca de ódio. — Aos poucos. Sem piedade.

Ah… — Martin anuiu. — O desejo finalmente se consumiu na própria chama. Harold endireitou-se e fez um sinal para a criada trazer mais cerveja.

Nada disso. A ânsia continua firme e forte. — Harold esperou a moça encher o caneco, pegar a moeda e afastar-se. — Preciso arquitetar um plano. A maldita estragou tudo. Eu daria a ela de bom grado o poder que tive nas mãos. A desgraçada me deixou na sombra do cadafalso, mas eu a farei lembrar de cada obstáculo que encontrei pelo caminho. E tirarei bom proveito, antes de lhe cortar o pescoço.

Existe uma possibilidade de os ingleses não estarem atrás de nós. Há muitos motivos para a presença deles e nem sempre as histórias são contadas com exatidão.

Martin, sabe tanto quanto eu que isso não é verdade. Eles querem a minha cabeça. Se não for isso, pretendem resgatar Jolene e o garoto. Nesse caso, terei apenas um breve período de sossego, antes de ela os mandar à minha procura.

Um tumulto na entrada atraiu a atenção dos circunstantes.

Harold arregalou os olhos. Uma mulher caminhou até a lareira, perto de onde ele e Martin estavam sentados. Ela tirou o manto e jogou-o para o homem magro que a acom- panhava. Harold disse a si mesmo que era a primeira visão agradável que ele tinha naquele país povoado por selvagens. Alta e voluptuosa, era o tipo de mulher que despertava imediatamente os instintos masculinos. Muito bonita, feições perfeitas, loira e olhos azuis cintilantes. A julgar pelo traje azul-marinho suntuoso e pelas jóias, não devia pertencer à plebe. Harold felicitou-se por haver tomado um banho e trocado de roupas, enquanto seus homens tentavam comprar cavalos.

Poderemos alugar um quarto e sair amanhã bem cedo — o jovem afirmou. — Será bom voltar para casa. — Ele pendurou a capa da mulher em um gancho ao lado da lareira.

Teremos de fazer mais uma parada, Donald — ela comentou, enquanto aquecia as mãos diante das chamas.

Donald praguejou e fitou-a com desgosto.

Ainda não desistiu dessa tolice? Sabe muito bem que ele não é rico.

Tem mais dinheiro do que eu.

Quanto a isso, até eu sou mais abonado…

Iremos até Dubheidland e ponto final. Preciso de um marido, Donald. Em breve precisarei até de um teto. E isso também atingirá você.

Nada disso. Irei procurar minha irmã. Ela não me negará abrigo, por quanto tempo eu quiser. — Donald sacudiu a cabeça. — Não fique esperançosa, Bárbara. Minha irmã ficará feliz em ver a prima pedindo esmolas pelas ruas, depois de ter descoberto que a senhora dormiu com o marido dela. Sigimor Cameron também não a receberá de braços abertos, depois do que fez com ele. Pelo que ouvi dizer, Sigimor não esquece facilmente uma traição. Haja vista a pouca atenção que ele lhe concedeu nas poucas vezes em que foi abordado pela senhora nos últimos dez anos.

Não sei por que tenho de agüentar a sua companhia, Donald!

Então não devia ter insistido para eu vir junto. Por acaso teve medo de viajar desacompanhada?

Ah, deixe de bobagens! Preciso me esquentar e comer alguma coisa. Depois iremos direto para Dubheidland. Chegaremos lá antes do anoitecer. Não pretendo gastar dinheiro nesta hospedaria nojenta.

Sigimor Cameron fechará os portões para nós.

Ele não fará isso. — Bárbara sorriu e tirou uma mancha de poeira da saia. — Ele se lembrará das pessoas às quais estou ligada e não vai querer ofendê-las.

Acredita que Sigimor não sabe que os seus aliados a abandonaram? Bárbara, ele não é um eremita.

Confie em mim. Sigimor permitirá a nossa entrada. Preciso apenas encontrar uma maneira de ele nos hospedar por mais de uma noite.

Milady, talvez eu possa lhe ser útil — Harold ofereceu-se e o casal fitou-o com espanto.

Milorde é inglês! Como poderá me ajudar? E por que está oferecendo seus préstimos?

Porque tenho interesse em algo que se encontra em Dubheidland.

O que é?

A esposa de Sigimor Cameron.

Então ele se casou? — Donald sacudiu a cabeça. — Isso coloca um ponto final em todos os seus planos, Bárbara.

Ela não deu atenção ao primo. Reconheceu no inglês uma esperteza muito semelhante à sua.

Tem certeza de que estamos falando do mesmo homem? Sigimor Cameron, lorde de Dubheidland, está casado?

Por enquanto. — Harold bebericou a cerveja e aguardou que Bárbara entendesse as entrelinhas. Ficou em pé e apresentou-se. Apontou Martin e explicou de quem se tratava. Esperou Bárbara dar-se a conhecer e identificar o primo. — Podemos conversar, milady?

Harold sorriu após alguns instantes. Lady Bárbara anuiu e mandou o primo trazer duas cadeiras, que foram postas junto à mesa dos ingleses. Harold refletiu que aquela mulher caíra do céu. Ela faria qualquer coisa para atingir seus objetivos. Pela primeira vez, desde que soubera do casamento de Jolene com o lorde de Dubheidland, sentiu o ódio abrandar-se. Dar uma surra no padre e tê-lo deixado à morte não tivera um efeito apaziguador. Por meio dessa estranha, poderia vingar-se de Jolene por tudo que ela o fizera perder.

Jolene arregalou os olhos diante do belo vestido verde-escuro que Nancy estendeu na cama. O curioso era constatar que lhe serviria muito bem. O mais preocupante, descobrir a quem pertencera.

De quem era?

Nancy sorriu com ar entendido.

Com ciúme, hein? Muito bom, muito bom. — Nancy não fez caso da negativa murmurada. — Era da irmã de milorde. Apesar de ter emagrecido bastante depois do nascimento dos filhos, muitas roupas deixaram de lhe servir, por causa das modificações sutis que acontecem no corpo de uma mulher. Ela deixou os trajes aqui, com a idéia de que poderiam servir para alguém. E talvez para ela mesma, se não tivesse o que usar durante uma visita inesperada.

É maravilhoso! — Jolene extasiou-se com a textura suave da lã.

Milady ficará linda vestida com ele. Será um deleite para os olhos de milorde. Os outros, todos uns bobos, ficarão boquiabertos.

Talvez fosse melhor eu comer no quarto. Isso permitiria mais tempo aos parentes de Sigimor para se acostumarem com a idéia de que ele está casado e, Santo Deus, com uma inglesa!

Jolene observou o aposento quase espartano. A única concessão à suavidade ficava por conta de um tapete de pele de carneiro colocado diante da lareira.

E, está precisando mesmo de um toque feminino — a velha governanta

adivinhou-lhe os pensamentos e ajudou-a a sair da cama.—Aliás, como todo o castelo de Dubheidland.

A mobília é muito bem-feita. — Jolene passou os dedos nos entalhes dos balaústres maciços da cama. — Estranho que as mulheres do falecido lorde Cameron não tenham deixado marcas da sua passagem por aqui.

E possível encontrar vestígios da presença delas no solar, nas cozinhas e na cabana das ervas. O resto do castelo ficava por conta dos rapazes. O quarto de Ilsa também possui atmosfera feminina. Ela e o marido ocupam aquele aposento quando vêm para cá. Assim como as poucas damas que nos visitam. Dubheidland sempre foi um reino masculino. A maioria das mulheres que prestam serviços no castelo nem dorme aqui. Talvez elas o façam agora que milorde tem uma esposa. Bem, vamos ver se esse traje lhe serve. Milorde já deve estar à sua espera, milady.

Jolene gostou da mudança de assunto. Começava a sentir-se culpada com as insinuações do que poderia fazer como senhora de Dubheidland. Ansiava por terminar aquele calvário, mesmo sabendo que o fim poderia significar a ruptura do casamento com Sigimor. Queria ver Harold morto e enterrado. Precisava saber quem seria escolhido como tutor de Reynard. Teria de conhecer suas opções, para decidir. E independentemente do que decidisse, o sofrimento se faria presente. Quanto antes recebesse o golpe, melhor. Não teria de temê-lo mais.

Milady, para que preocupar-se tanto? — Nancy trançou os cabelos de Jolene, prendeu-os para cima e cobriu-os com um véu verde-pálido. — A senhora está linda. Não dê atenção às caras feias nem aos murmúrios. São todos bons rapazes, apesar de um pouco tolos, mas não gostam de surpresas. E estão preocupados com Sigimor, embora milorde detestasse saber disso.

Jolene percebia que Nancy procurava deixá-la à vontade, porém a última afirmação não lhe agradou. Acompanhou Nancy até o grande hall e teve certeza de que seria odiada por aquela multidão de Cameron se decidisse ficar ao lado de Reynard. No mínimo, seria humilhante para Sigimor ser abandonado pela esposa, que decidira regressar à Inglaterra. Além da infelicidade pela atitude drástica que tomaria, Jolene ainda teria de contar com a maldição dos Cameron. E, sem dúvida, os MacFingal engrossariam o coro. Só em pensar na fúria que desencadearia, teve vontade de voltar para a cama e esconder-se sob as cobertas.

Sigimor a esperava na entrada do grande hall. Ele usava uma manta escocesa em vermelho e branco, camisa branca e botas de pele de gamo. Jolene teve de recriminar-se pela vontade de suspirar como uma adolescente. Seu marido era alto, bonito, forte, imponente. Com uma pincelada de barbárie. Tudo o que uma mulher poderia desejar. Se tivesse de abandonar Sigimor, aquela seria a imagem do marido que guardaria na memória até o fim de seus dias. E sem a menor dúvida, todas as lembranças viriam acompanhadas por um sentimento de perda.

Jolene envaideceu-se pelo olhar apreciativo e pelo sorriso com que o marido a recebia. Encorajada, caminhou até ele de cabeça erguida e deu-lhe a mão. Sigimor olhou- a de novo, dessa vez como cenho franzido.

O que é isso na sua cabeça? — ele perguntou. — Por que está escondendo os cabelos?

Uma dama casada deve esconder os cabelos — Nancy afirmou o que Sigimor deveria saber.

Não gosto disso. — Sigimor desprendeu o véu dos cabelos de Jolene e entregou-o a Nancy. Também preferia a trança longa que a esposa usava antes, mas decidiu deixar a censura para depois. Nancy começava a mostrar-se ofendida. — Explique-me tudo mais tarde. Se existirem costumes intrínsecos à condição de esposa, Jolene poderá segui-los quando for à corte ou coisa parecida. Aqui, em família, não será necessário nada disso. Este é Fergus. — Apresentou o irmão mais novo, que se movia

furtivamente atrás dele. — O bebê da família. — Fergus fitou Sigimor com raiva e este piscou para Jolene. — Ele pediu para sentar-se a seu lado.

Eu ficarei muito honrada. — Jolene sorriu para o rapaz imberbe, que era bem mais alto do que ela.

Enquanto caminhavam rumo à mesa principal, Jolene respondia ao questionário de Fergus sobre Reynard. O rapaz estava fascinado pelo fato de um menino tão pequeno ser barão e conde. Jolene falava e observava os homens reunidos no imenso saguão. Teve a impressão de que o choque inicial cedera. Em seu lugar instalara-se uma precaução visível em todos os rostos. Quem mais a desconcertou foi Somerled. Ele se levantou quando ela se sentou à esquerda de Sigimor, e aquela foi a única cortesia concedida. Não era possível duvidar que Somerled não a aprovava como pessoa nem como esposa do irmão.

Os cumprimentos e sorrisos simpáticos de Liam, Tait, David e Marcus não a acalmaram. Não adiantaria contar com eles e nem com outros, quando chegasse o momento decisivo. Imaginar como eles se sentiriam e reagiriam deixou-a com humor negro.

Jolene esforçou-se para comer o que Sigimor empilhara no prato e desconsiderou os olhares fixos nela. As conversas giravam em torno do que acontecera durante a ausência do lorde de Dubheidland. Ela pôs-se a avaliar o grande hall. Era bem mobiliado. Bancos, cadeiras estofadas e mesas de carvalho maciço. As cadeiras eram em número bem maior de que as encontradas nos mais exclusivos saguões londrinos. As melhores travessas, os talheres mais finos e os canecos mais bonitos não eram de uso exclusivo da mesa principal. Armas da melhor qualidade decoravam uma das paredes. Na outra extremidade, em cima da lareira enorme, uma tapeçaria grande e ricamente bordada, representando uma batalha. Segundo os padrões ingleses, os Cameron de Dubheidland não podiam ser considerados ricos. Mas estavam muito longe de serem pobres.

Jolene ficava tensa diante do olhar de Somerled. Ele abriu a boca, porém nem chegou a falar. Ouviu-se uma agitação do lado de fora. Jolene sentiu-se aliviada por um momento. Nisso, a porta foi aberta e uma loira alta, bonita e sensual entrou no grande hall de Dubheidland. Jolene fitou Sigimor de relance. A expressão de desalento e fúria do marido deu-lhe a certeza de que se tratava de lady Bárbara MacLean.

Jolene apertou a faca com força. Sigimor disse a Somerled de quem se tratava e ergueu-se para cumprimentar a visitante. A maneira com que lady Bárbara se derreteu em cima de Sigimor deixou Jolene com ânsia de vômito. Sigimor ajudou a beldade a andar até uma poltrona próxima da lareira. A mulher sentou-se e segurou as mãos de Sigimor. Jolene não suportou mais aquela visão. Sem pressa, ficou em pé e andou até onde o par se encontrava, mal notando a presença de Fergus a seu lado.

O que aconteceu com ela? — Jolene perguntou, enfurecida e desconsolada diante da beleza da outra.

Diz ela que os três foram assaltados por ladrões. — Sigimor gostou da fúria da esposa. — Durante o entrevero, ela machucou um tornozelo ou a perna. Não entendi muito bem.

Bárbara deu um grito agudo quando Jolene levantou-lhe a saia e as pernas ficaram expostas. Nada além de algumas escoriações na perna direita. Mesmo sem ser especialista no assunto, as contusões leves despertaram as suspeitas de Jolene. Não pareciam ser ferimentos oriundos de uma queda ou de um ataque. Os dois homens que a acompanhavam tinham as roupas um pouco amassadas e alguns arranhões nas faces. Jolene encarou lady Bárbara e teve certeza de que a outra representava. E que o fingimento fazia parte de um jogo.

O que vai fazer, Jolene? — Sigimor perguntou com calma, ao ver que a esposa tirava o punhal do bolso da saia.

Eu estava julgando a extensão dos ferimentos. — Jolene notou que Bárbara

cobria as pernas com extrema lentidão. — Quando um osso permanece exposto, temos de cortá-lo, para que ele não apodreça o membro todo. — Estreitou os olhos ao ver Bárbara agarrar novamente as mãos de Sigimor. — Muitas vezes é necessário cortar um ou dois pedaços.

Pode usar a minha faca — Fergus ofereceu. — Ela é maior.

Sigimor conteve-se para não rir. Não fez caso das testas franzidas da esposa e do irmão e ordenou-lhes que pedissem a Nancy para preparar acomodações destinadas aos hóspedes. Embora satisfeito pelo ciúme que Jolene revelara, a inquietude também se fez presente. Bárbara sempre fora indício de problemas, e ele não queria saber de conflitos em seu casamento. Depois da saída de Jolene, imaginou quanto teria de ser hospitaleiro para não ofender os brios da família de Bárbara e de seus poderosos aliados.

Capítulo XV

Sigimor, o que essa inglesa faz aqui? — Bárbara indignou-se. — Ela está me ameaçando com um punhal!

Para sermos mais exatos, ela está apenas segurando um, sem fazer nenhuma pontaria. — Sigimor ouviu sons engasgados. Somerled e Liam, que haviam se aproximado, continham a custo as risadas. — E essa inglesa é minha esposa.

Bárbara pareceu chocada, mas Sigimor não se convenceu da veracidade do espanto. Ela pressionou os seios fartos com uma das mãos, e o gesto pareceu calculado. Na certa era como Bárbara costumava fazer para atrair as atenções masculinas para o busto tão admirado. Mesmo sem entender o porquê, Sigimor teve certeza de que ela soubera de seu casamento. Estranhou a rapidez com que Bárbara chegara a Dubheidland, já que saíra de Scarglas havia menos de uma semana.

O que o fez se casar com uma saxã?

Pelo que me consta, lady MacLean, o assunto não é da sua conta. Bárbara procurou ocultar o lampejo de ódio com uma atitude típica.

Agora, faça-me o favor de contar o que aconteceu, sem todos aqueles lamentos.

Sigimor escutou a história e depois fitou Donald. — É tudo?

É. — Donald não se mostrou disposto a acrescentar detalhes.

Donald era parecido com Bárbara. Bonito, feições perfeitas, olhos azuis e cabelos loiros. Porém era mais alto, mais esbelto e dava a impressão de estar mal-humorado. Sigimor teve a intuição de que a rabugice não se devia somente à briga com os ladrões. Teria sido envolvido contra a vontade em algum plano de Bárbara?

Pelo que os MacFingal haviam contado, Sigimor deduziu que ela teria vindo até ali para atraí-lo. Entretanto pareceu-lhe uma tolice, indigna de uma mulher esperta, fazer tamanho esforço só para ser considerada adúltera. Se o sexto sentido lhe dizia que Bárbara tinha conhecimento de seu enlace, era provável que ela não encarasse o matrimônio como um ato válido, pelo fato de Jolene ser inglesa. A idéia se justificava. Os tribunais e a Igreja da Inglaterra concederiam facilmente uma anulação a uma inglesa casada com um escocês.

Pelo que vi, seus ferimentos não são nada graves. Não terá de manter repouso. Irei buscar um drinque. Precisará esperar um pouco para que os quartos sejam preparados.

Sigimor não tomou conhecimento das tentativas obstinadas de Bárbara para atrair- lhe a atenção. Voltou à mesa principal, seguido por Liam e Somerled.

Quem é aquela mulher? — Somerled perguntou.

Eu a conheci há dez anos. — Sigimor limpou três canecos vazios com um guardanapo de linho. — Tolices de jovem. Ela se casou com um velho senhor rico que faleceu há pouco tempo.

Deixou a viúva com dinheiro?

Acho que não. — Sigimor revelou a conversa que tivera com o velho lorde MacLean dois anos antes.

Por isso ela procura outro marido e se lembrou do antigo amante. Agora entendo o jogo para conseguir hospedagem aqui.

Também não acreditou na história dela?

Não. Ladrões são raros por aqui. E se alguém estivesse disposto a perturbar a região, não seria tão gentil com as vítimas.

Tem razão — Liam concordou. — Teria deixado os três em bem pior estado do que eles alegam estar. Ou poderia tê-los matado.

Era nisso que eu estava pensando. — Sigimor encheu os canecos com vinho.

Fiquei tentado a expulsá-los.

E por que não o fez?

Lady Bárbara tem amigos e família influentes. A menos que houvesse motivo excepcional, eu não ousaria recusar-lhe hospitalidade. Bárbara os faria sabedores do fato que, naturalmente, seria aumentado de forma assustadora. Eles não são pessoas que se deva irritar ou ofender.

Então teremos de ficar com a mulher por um tempo — Somerled concluiu. — Quem sabe se não irá embora depressa, por ter descoberto que o antigo amor não está mais solteiro.

Nada me agradaria mais — Sigimor garantiu —, mas duvido muito que Bárbara tome essa decisão. Acredito que ela já soubesse que eu estava casado.

Por que essa encenação toda? Ela não vai ganhar nada com isso. A não ser que meu ilustre primo rompa as próprias normas e decida que o adultério não é um pecado tão grande.

Isso não acontecerá. E muito menos com aquela desclassificada. Quando a conheci, Bárbara já era uma mulher experiente. E se tudo o que eu soube dela depois disso for verdade, admiro-me que ainda não tenha ficado com as pernas tortas. Tomem cuidado, garotos. Ela é terrível.

Não somos lordes e nem dispomos de riquezas — Liam declarou. — Seríamos uma péssima escolha para uma mulher daquele naipe.

Isso depende do grau de desespero dela. Tentem aproximar-se de Donald. Seja qual for o plano de Bárbara, ele não me pareceu de acordo. Embora tenha sido uma espécie de brinquedo de estimação durante anos, Donald não tem a mesma índole de Bárbara. Ele poderá deixar escapar algo. Aposto que há alguma coisa por trás da fachada de caça-maridos.

Sigimor levou o vinho para os hóspedes indesejáveis. Respondeu por monossílabos às tentativas de lady Bárbara de entabular uma conversa. Aborreceu-se com a contumácia da mulher em referir-se ao relacionamento passado deles. Mas enquanto falava, ela não deixava de mirar Liam de revés. Bárbara não resistia aos encantos de um homem, ainda mais um tão atraente como Liam. Mas ela era esperta e sabia que deitar-se com Liam poderia levar ao naufrágio a oportunidade de tornar-se a senhora de Dubheidland. Sigimor refletiu que nem ela mesma avaliava por quanto tempo poderia resistir à tentação. Se Bárbara não fosse sinônimo de confusão certa, ele até poderia achar graça nos conflitos em que a mulher se debatia.

Suspirou, aliviado, quando Nancy veio anunciar que o recinto dos hóspedes fora preparado. Bárbara não lhe deu tempo para pensar. Atirou-se nos braços dele, e Sigimor teve de carregá-la até os aposentos indicados pela governanta. Foi estranho sentir simpatia pelas expressões sombrias de seus parentes. Sua família poderia não ter recebido Jolene com boa vontade, mas a desaprovação às atitudes de Bárbara demonstrava que a semente da aceitação já fora plantada. Confiava que a própria Jolene faria o germe se desenvolver.

No quarto, Sigimor descobriu que Bárbara era bem mais forte do que aparentava ser. Sentou-a na cama e ela quase o derrubou por cima de si mesma, agarrada no pescoço dele.

Como faria para desvencilhar-se daquele abraço apertado? Sigimor tirou as mãos da cama e segurou-lhe os pulsos.

Largue-me, Bárbara. — Procurou controlar a raiva que fermentava. A mulher, insinuante, esfregou-se de encontro a ele. — Agora.

Por que essa frieza comigo, Sigimor? Será que não se lembra mais dos bons momentos que tivemos juntos?

Sigimor fitou o belo rosto e as curvas provocantes. O sonho da juventude já não existia. Aquela beldade não despertava nele nenhuma emoção positiva. Mesmo que fosse um homem livre, duvidava que ela conseguisse atraí-lo.

Estou casado. — A afirmação foi acompanhada por um aperto maior nos pulsos e Bárbara estremeceu.

Com aquela saxã esquálida e morena?

Cuidado, Bárbara. Não tolero insultos à minha mulher.

Sabe tão bem quanto eu que não tem de se manter fiel a esse casamento. A anulação pode ser conseguida facilmente. Venha, meu bravo cavaleiro, permita-me recordá-lo do que desfrutamos juntos no passado.

Se Bárbara o beijasse, na certa se desiludiria com a frieza por ele demonstrada. No instante anterior ao beijo, viu-a mirar a porta de relance. Sigimor atirou a cabeça para trás e apertou os pulsos dela com tanta força que a fez sufocar um grito. Mas Bárbara não o soltou. Sigimor proferiu uma imprecação, e Jolene aproximou-se.

Jolene percebeu o agastamento do marido em conseqüência da captura a que estava sendo submetido. O que não serviu nem um pouco para aplacar-lhe o ciúme. Em outra ocasião ela poderia até achar graça diante do horror que via nos olhos verdes de Sigimor. Naquele momento, não soube decidir qual dos dois mereceria morte mais dolorosa. Notou a expressão de triunfo de Bárbara e resolveu não satisfazer a ladra de maridos.

Sigimor, eu vim até aqui para me certificar de que os nossos hóspedes foram bem atendidos. — Jolene orgulhou-se da calma com que falava. — Pelo visto, sua idéia foi a mesma, não é verdade?

É, sim, Jolene. Só que ainda não consegui me soltar. Acho que lady Bárbara deve estar com tontura — ele ironizou.

Jolene acreditava ou não em suas palavras? O rosto impassível de sua esposa era uma incógnita.

O golpe de Jolene foi tão ligeiro que Sigimor nem percebeu o que acontecia. Mas surtiu o efeito desejado. Bárbara deu um gritinho e soltou o pescoço de Sigimor. Com lágrimas nos olhos, a loira passou a mão na axila, onde Jolene a atingira.

Deixo-o agora, senhor meu marido. Por favor, certifique-se de que nada está faltando para a nossa hóspede. Avise-me se ela quiser fazer curativos nos ferimentos.

Sigimor viu-a sair e refletiu na voz doce, na cortesia e na fúria de Jolene. Teria de explicar muito bem o cenário que ela encontrara, se pretendia uma permissão para entrar na cama da esposa naquela noite. Bárbara já começava a causar distúrbios. E o biquinho que ela fazia deixava-o cada vez mais irritado.

Sigimor, sua mulher me machucou. — Bárbara fungou como uma criança pronta para chorar. — Isso é uma crueldade.

Foi muito bem merecido.

Sigimor! Como pode falar assim comigo depois do que houve entre nós?

Lady MacLean, não me lembro de nada, a não ser de alguns encontros com finalidade meramente sexual. Se milady não tivesse aliados e parentes tão poderosos, eu a teria deixado apodrecer do lado de fora dos meus portões. Eu soube de tudo a seu respeito, depois daquele dia em que encontrei o jovem Douglas aninhado entre as suas coxas. A senhora tem deixado um rastro de infelicidade por onde passa. Mas não fará isso aqui, lady Bárbara. Poderá ficar em Dubheidland até eu achar que está recuperada ou até eu descobrir se ainda conta com alianças. — Sigimor foi até a porta e deteve-se com a mão na tranca. — Se alguma coisa acontecer com minha esposa, garanto-lhe que vai se arrepender amargamente por haver começado esse jogo.

Sigimor dirigiu-se ao grande hall, a passos largos. Sentou-se em seu lugar e serviu-se de cerveja.

Já a acomodou? — Liam quis saber.

Deixei a sem-vergonha no quarto, e, se ela for esperta, sairá daqui antes que seja expulsa. — Sigimor recostou-se no espaldar da cadeira e tomou um grande gole de cerveja.

Precisamos saber dos últimos acontecimentos e mandar espiões com maior freqüência à corte do rei.

Por que esse interesse súbito nos assuntos reais? — Somerled mostrou-se curioso.

Se eu souber que Bárbara não conta mais com o apoio de aliados e parentes, poderei escapar dessa armadilha. Se ela rompeu com eles ou eles a descartaram, poderei mandá-la embora. Recordo-me que tínhamos sucesso quando resolvíamos descobrir intrigas e bons relacionamentos. Mas era sempre um item por vez. Acredito que desta vez não seremos tão seletivos.

É uma boa idéia, ainda mais que as ocorrências vêm se modificando com muita rapidez — Somerled concordou.

A sua sugestão poderá trazer-nos maior segurança, sem termos de pagar um preço alto por isso.

E pelo que se pôde perceber nos relatos de Sigimor, lady Bárbara costuma agir de maneira proposital, tentando criar desordens — Liam conjeturou.

Como foi bem-sucedida algumas vezes, ela não desistiu de tentar — Sigimor declarou. — Eu mesmo sou uma prova disso. Bem, haverei de descobrir quais suas verdadeiras pretensões.

O que ela fez hoje? — Liam escutou o relato de Sigimor e espantou-se. — Essa mulher não perde tempo. Ela é mesmo uma vadia. Por que deixou Jolene sozinha depois de tudo?

Sigimor suspirou.

Sei que não deveria ter feito isso. Mas eu precisava pensar um pouco, antes de falar com ela. É possível que Bárbara esteja procurando um marido. Mas o fato de eu ter uma esposa não a fez desistir do intento. Isso não faz sentido.

Ela deve estar pensando em se livrar de Jolene, forçando-a a voltar para a Inglaterra — Liam supôs.

Ainda assim, Jolene continuaria sendo minha esposa.

Qualquer um dos dois seria atendido sem demora se pretendesse anular o casamento. Mesmo que não saiba disso agora, Jolene seria informada do fato, assim que voltasse para a Inglaterra.

Sigimor detestava pensar na facilidade com que Jolene poderia livrar-se dele, se quisesse.

Foi o que Bárbara afirmou. Agora me ocorre uma questão. De onde ela tirou esse conhecimento? Será que foi orientada? Senhores, não posso afastar a idéia de que não foi apenas a procura de um marido que trouxe Bárbara a Dubheidland. Será que ela me considera tão simplório a ponto de cair novamente na sua armadilha?

Mulheres como Bárbara acreditam muito em si mesmas. Por isso ela achou que o atrairia, como fez com tantos outros que cederam aos seus encantos. Lady Bárbara enganou um grande número de homens. Não me espantaria descobrir que ela nos considera uns tolos.

Como eu já fui idiota uma vez, justifica-se pensar que poderia repetir a dose.

Ainda não nos disse o que ela representou na sua vida — Somerled argumentou. — Nem me recordo de tê-lo ouvido pronunciar esse nome.

Isso aconteceu quando você, meu irmão, percorria o país à procura de meios para encher nossos cofres. Uma tarefa que, aliás, foi muito bem-sucedida. Muito obrigado.

Disponha. Agora conte-nos sobre Bárbara. Se soubermos de quem se trata, será mais fácil entender por que ela imagina que poderá fazê-lo capitular.

Sigimor inspirou fundo e, de maneira sucinta, contou o que acontecera entre ele e Bárbara. Agradou-lhe descobrir que o relato não o aborrecia. Ficou satisfeito por comprovar que Liam e Somerled demonstravam simpatia pelo jovem ingênuo que se

deixara enredar por uma mulher experiente. Talvez eles tivessem histórias semelhantes guardadas a sete chaves.

Bárbara deve presumir que será necessário apenas fazer algumas concessões para reparar o passado — Somerled deduziu. — Ela pode atribuir o fato de ter sido rejeitada após o casamento ao receio que alguns homens têm de comprometer a reputação.

Não creio nisso. É mais do que evidente que Bárbara não espera que eu mantenha meu juramento matrimonial.

Ela também pode ter conhecido vários homens que não se importavam com as leis de Deus.

É verdade. — Sigimor terminou a bebida e levantou-se. — Isso não vai nos levar a nada. O que me aborrece é não atinar com o que está escondido atrás da encenação levada a efeito por ela.

Como sugeriu, manteremos contato com Donald — Somerled afirmou. — Amanhã cedo, começaremos a procurar por Harold. Acha mesmo que ele não desistiu da perseguição?

Tenho certeza. Harold deve estar decidido a vingar-se. Ele vai querer punir Jolene por tudo o que sofreu. E ainda deve estar com intenção de se casar com ela, para legitimar seus direitos sobre tudo o que roubou. Mas agora não é só a caçada que o está movendo. Na verdade, ele poderia ter ficado em Drumwich para solidificar sua posição. Harold teria como segurar Jolene quando ela voltasse para reaver o que lhe foi tomado. Acredito que ele reconhece ter cometido um erro e culpa Jolene por isso. E deve estar desesperado, o que o torna ainda mais perigoso.

Então agora será nossa vez de persegui-lo — Liam afirmou.

Sigimor despediu-se e foi para seus aposentos, acalentando a idéia de Liam. A porta estava destrancada. Um bom sinal. Entrou no quarto e passou a trava nos suportes. Jolene estava sentada no tapete diante da lareira e escovava os cabelos.

Ficou tensa quando Sigimor entrou e sentou-se diante dela. Sem olhar para ele, continuou escovando os cabelos. Desde o momento em que o deixara com Bárbara, Jolene repassara inúmeras vezes a cena que presenciara naquele quarto. Não duvidou do constrangimento de Sigimor, que não demonstrava intenção de ceder à provocação da beldade. Naquele momento.

E mais tarde? E na próxima vez? O que lady Bárbara representara para ele? Finalmente Jolene fitou-o e notou a expressão conhecida.

Não me olhe desse jeito.

Que jeito? — Sigimor sorriu.

Com olhar mal-intencionado. Este não é um bom momento, depois do que eu

vi…

Ele ergueu a mão para interrompê-la.

Jolene, eu não estava lá por vontade própria e creio que sabe disso.

Quer que me sinta culpada por haver me irritado?

Claro que não. Se a situação fosse inversa e também não intencional, eu estaria

até agora fazendo picadinho do atrevido. Jolene, você tem todo o direito de ficar zangada. Eu me comportei como um retardado e acreditei naquela mulher há dez anos. Hoje repeti a dose por havê-la carregado até o quarto. Eu deveria supor que se tratava de um ardil e que ela se colaria em mim como uma sanguessuga. No momento em que nos encontrou, eu procurava um jeito de me desvencilhar dela sem a machucar.

Parecia disposto a beijá-la. — Jolene apertou o cabo da escova, esperando por uma resposta.

Não posso negar. — Sigimor fez uma careta ao ver a esposa empalidecer. — Por causa da insistência dela, pensei em deixar que me beijasse para comprovar minha frieza. — Sigimor pegou a escova, deixou-a sobre o tapete e segurou as duas mãos de

Jolene entre as suas. — Bárbara não consegue despertar em mim nenhuma emoção.

Mas ela é tão linda…

Sei que ela é uma mulher que chama a atenção. Se eu dissesse o contrário, poderia me chamar de mentiroso. Mas também enxergo toda a podridão que se esconde atrás de tanta beleza. Cobiça, egoísmo, vaidade e uma total incapacidade de se importar com o mal que causa ao próximo. Ela quer um marido e acredita que ainda sou o mesmo ingênuo de dez anos atrás. Bárbara é tão vazia que nem mesmo estou certo de que poderei convencê-la desse engano.

Por que não a manda embora? Nós dois sabemos que os ferimentos dela são mais do que superficiais. Nem acredito que tenha sido roubada.

Liam, Somerled e eu somos da mesma opinião. Só que não posso fazer isso. Bárbara tem família e amigos muito influentes. Se ficasse frustrada por eu ter lhe negado abrigo, poderia inventar as histórias mais absurdas. Preciso ter cuidado. Bárbara não vale o prejuízo que seria causado se ela resolvesse espalhar que sofreu abusos ou que foi insultada.

Jolene admitiu que Sigimor estava certo. Também não duvidou das intenções de Bárbara em destruir a harmonia do casal, se tivesse oportunidade de fazê-lo. Por outro lado, se ela inventasse mentiras, poderia haver derramamento de sangue. Lady Bárbara MacLean não valia nem mesmo uma lágrima derramada por ela, quanto mais sangue!

Por quanto tempo teremos de aturá-la sem parecermos insultuosos?

Alguns dias, não mais de que isso. Os ferimentos dela não passam de escoriações leves. Se eu descobrir que Bárbara perdeu os contatos importantes, será convidada a retirar-se imediatamente. O estranho é que poderemos tirar algum benefício da situação. Não se espante. É verdade. Percebi que devemos procurar informações mais precisas sobre as alianças de poder. Eram assuntos aos quais eu não dava atenção, como se não me dissessem respeito.

Tem razão. São itens importantes a ser considerados.

Liam e Somerled também concordam comigo. Teremos de mandar uns dois rapazes para a corte.

Se Liam aceitasse o encargo, seria a pessoa ideal. É educado, sabe ser encantador e é muito bonito. Se a sua corte for igual à nossa, ele seria mais do que bem- vindo.

Pelas mulheres — Sigimor resmungou, mas reconheceu o mérito da sugestão da esposa. — Estou brincando. Liam tem muitos amigos e os homens também gostam dele. E não podemos esquecer que as mulheres constituem uma excelente fonte de informações, mesmo quando se interessam apenas pelo aspecto de um homem. Isso sem falar nas boateiras que podem revelar fatos inusitados. Falarei com Liam. Se ele concordar… — Sigimor tomou a esposa nos braços. — …estará tudo resolvido e…

Milorde quer ir para a cama.

Na verdade eu estava pensando no tapete, como em Scarglas.

Sigimor… — Jolene sussurrou e lembrou-se do que haviam feito sobre a pele de carneiro.

Jolene esfregou o rosto no peito de Sigimor. Haviam passado momentos incríveis em cima do tapete, com as chamas por testemunhas. Não se lembrava de como viera parar na cama, mas isso também não lhe importava. Sigimor ressonava, exausto. Depois do que haviam passado nos últimos dias, nem mesmo sabia como estava acordada. Um redemoinho de pensamentos era responsável por sua insônia.

Lady Bárbara.

Aceitar o fato de que Bárbara queria prender Sigimor em sua teia não impedia Jolene de suspeitar de uma trama maior. Várias pessoas haviam lhe dito que a mulher soubera antes que Sigimor estava casado com uma inglesa e que o choque não passara

de uma boa encenação. As criadas não deixaram dúvidas quanto a isso. Também ouvira Bárbara dizer que o casamento poderia ser anulado facilmente.

Como ela soubera disso? Jolene nem imaginava. E isso a preocupava. Teria de discutir o assunto com Sigimor.

As pálpebras começaram a pesar. Jolene criticou a própria fraqueza em ter posto seus problemas nas mãos de Sigimor. Mas não fora bem assim. Ela sabia que Sigimor e os outros estavam cientes de que ela os teria soltado, mesmo se houvessem se recusado a ajudá-la. Eles também tinham uma conta a acertar com Harold.

Pensar em aconselhar-se com alguém, dirimir dúvidas ou pedir ajuda para encontrar respostas também não eram sinais de fragilidade. Duas pessoas enxergavam melhor do que uma só.

Sonolenta, Jolene prometeu a si mesma que falaria com Sigimor na manhã seguinte a respeito dos assuntos que a perturbavam. E jurou que, com aliados ou sem, lady Bárbara MacLean iria arrepender-se de ter nascido caso não tirasse suas belas mãos de cima de Sigimor.

Capítulo XVI

Jolene dobrou a camisa de Fergus que ela havia remendado. O grande hall estava quase vazio. Apenas três moças da aldeia limpavam o recinto. Depois do almoço, os homens tinham saído em perseguição a Harold, assim como fizeram pela manhã. Ela se inquietava por Harold não ter sido localizado.

Por que ele teria desistido, depois de uma perseguição tão pertinaz? Seria pelo que sofrerá em Scarglas? Teria retornado a Drumwich para salvar o que restara de seus planos mirabolantes? Impossível acreditar nisso. Jolene o conhecia bem. Seu primo continuaria a maquinar, escondido, esperando uma oportunidade para agir. Ela estremeceu.

Está com frio, Jolene? — Fergus perguntou.

Ela sorriu, espantada por não tê-lo ouvido aproximar-se. Refletiu que o garoto ficaria tão alto e bonito como Sigimor e Somerled. Exceto os Cameron, que a acompanhavam desde Drumwich, Fergus fora o único que a aceitara de imediato. Procurou consolar-se, dizendo a si mesma que era cedo para os demais tirarem conclusões. Os parentes de Sigimor ainda não haviam passado nem dois dias em sua companhia. E esse pouco tempo fora quase totalmente dedicado à localização de Harold. Os Cameron pouco haviam permanecido em Dubheidland. A caçada começara de imediato.

Não estou com frio. Foi apenas um pensamento tenebroso.

A respeito daquela dama que estamos hospedando?

Não, não. Eu pensava em Harold. Estou preocupada, pois parece que ele se evaporou.

Os homens o encontrarão e ele haverá de sangrar até morrer.

Os garotos sempre eram sedentos de sangue. Mas o comentário de Fergus na certa destinava-se a deixá-la mais animada. Com um sorriso terno, Jolene entregou-lhe a camisa remendada. O jovem agradeceu e saiu correndo. Como os outros. Recriminou a si mesma por essa idéia. Os Cameron haviam saído para agarrar o inimigo dela. Era ridículo pensar que fora abandonada. Depois de tantos dias na companhia do marido e dos outros, achava difícil ficar sozinha.

A incerteza quanto ao futuro piorava a situação. Se soubesse que ficaria para sempre ao lado de Sigimor, poderia começar um trabalho produtivo. Havia muitas coisas para serem feitas. A primeira seria melhorar um pouco o aspecto severo do castelo, apesar do domínio masculino.

Mas como fazer alguma modificação em Dubheidland se cogitava da possibilidade de voltar para a Inglaterra? Sigimor não haveria de querer nada que o lembrasse da presença de uma esposa ingrata e traiçoeira.

E Bárbara MacLean?

A conversa que Jolene pretendera ter com Sigimor ainda não acontecera. No tempo em que estiveram juntos, fizeram amor e dormiram. E falaram a respeito de Harold. Jolene inquietava-se com o conhecimento excessivo de lady Bárbara sobre assuntos alheios. Pensou em procurar respostas com Bárbara, pessoalmente. Mas previu que a mulher não diria nada que não fosse do próprio interesse.

Intrigava-a também o fato de Bárbara ainda se encontrar em Dubheidland. Sigimor e grande parte da família a evitavam. A mulher tinha como companhia os dois homens que a escoltavam e, ocasionalmente, Nancy, que a servia muito mal-humorada. A governanta não escondia o desdém que nutria pela intrusa. Lady Bárbara encontrava-se bem instalada e recebia tudo o que solicitava, exceto Sigimor. Uma razão plausível para a sua permanência, apesar da frieza geral, era Bárbara não ter para onde ir.

Jolene deixou de lado a costura, uma das poucas tarefas que podia executar sem

sentir-se culpada. Levantou-se e foi até a porta. Nancy veio ao seu encontro, emburrada.

O que houve, Nancy? Algum problema?

Nenhum, exceto atender aquela bruxa loira. — Nancy fez uma careta de desagrado.

Eu entendo, Nancy. Lady Bárbara é uma amolação e das grandes. Porém não podemos tomar outra atitude. Teremos de suportá-la mais um pouco.

Sei disso. Mas tenho tanto o que fazer e ela me chama a toda hora, pedindo coisas.

O quê, por exemplo?

Vinho, pão e queijo, depois de ter feito uma lauta refeição. Eu a avisei de que, se não parasse de comer, sairia rolando daqui, quando chegasse a hora. — Nancy sacudiu a cabeça. — A mulher tem uma língua viperina. Nunca vi ninguém blasfemar tanto.

Jolene abraçou a criada. Se seu destino fosse permanecer em Dubheidland, tinha certeza de poder contar com a amizade e o apoio de Nancy. Nan, como gostaria de chamá-la dali para a frente, fora uma figura materna na vida dos Cameron, mesmo sendo apenas dez anos mais velha que Sigimor.

Pobre Nan. — Jolene afastou-se. — Se não fosse pelo receio da mulher atirar Sigimor no chão e se jogar por cima, eu pediria para ele mesmo atender a nossa hóspede. — Sorriu quando Nan deu risada. — Contudo eu mesma estava pensando em falar com ela. Se quiser, poderei levar-lhe comida e vinho.

Jolene deu o braço a Nan e as duas se dirigiram à cozinha. Nan pegou uma bandeja e pôs em cima o que Bárbara havia pedido.

Tem certeza do que pretende fazer, milady? Aquela mulher é uma víbora e quer seu marido! Nem quero pensar no que ela poderá lhe dizer e nas mentiras que poderá inventar.

Jolene recriminou-se. Era preciso não suspirar, maravilhada, dentro daquela cozinha enorme, bem equipada e muito limpa que tanto gostaria de utilizar.

Nan, há varias incógnitas que somente lady Bárbara poderá desvendar. Se ela tiver boa vontade, é óbvio.

Ora, não se preocupe à toa, milady. Ela representou apenas o primeiro sonho lascivo de um jovem.

Oh, não é nada sobre Sigimor e ela. Eu pretendia falar com meu marido a respeito, mas ele está muito ocupado. Não tenho dúvida de que Bárbara tem intenções de fazer Sigimor cair em uma armadilha. Mas tenho a intuição de que há bem mais por trás disso.

E eu tenho a intuição de que ela está preparada para uma estadia longa, como se não tivesse para onde ir.

Também pensei nisso. Bárbara foi casada com um homem muito rico. Sigimor me contou as queixas do camarada. MacLean afirmava que ela o levaria à miséria, por isso não lhe daria mais nem um centavo. Por outro lado, ela é mãe dos filhos dele. O marido não poderia deixá-la sem recursos e sem um lar para criá-los.

E se o marido entregou a guarda dos meninos a parentes?

Se esses familiares não gostassem de Bárbara, e ela tivesse ficado sem dinheiro…

…deve ter se tornado uma parenta pobre e indesejável — Nancy deduziu. — Pode ter sido banida.

Tem razão, Nan. Isso é importante e tem de ser considerado. Se a família a abandonou, então pode-se presumir que ela não conta mais com os tais aliados poderosos a quem Sigimor se referiu. Poderemos mandá-la embora.

Seria maravilhoso. Mas não é isso que a está preocupando, é?

Não. Intriga-me o fato de Bárbara saber que Sigimor tinha se casado com uma

inglesa. De acordo com os que a viram chegar, ela teve uma belíssima atuação ao fingir surpresa.

Também ouvi falar nisso.

Diga-me, Nan, como é que ela soube?

Os boatos movem-se com a rapidez do vento. Jolene sacudiu a cabeça.

Não acho que seja tão simples. Bárbara também tinha conhecimento dos motivos que poderiam levar a uma anulação rápida.

Mas o casamento foi consumado, não foi? Jolene corou.

Claro, mas isso não importa no caso. Sou irmã de um conde inglês, e Sigimor é um lorde da Escócia. Nenhum dos meus parentes esteve presente para aprovar o enlace. E talvez nem tivessem dado o consentimento, apesar dos meus vinte e três anos. Como ela soube de todas essas coisas?

Um enigma, sem dúvida. Milady, sou capaz de apostar que ela nada dirá, ainda mais se houver razões ocultas.

Pode ser. Mas não custa tentar. — Jolene levantou a bandeja. — Os acompanhantes permanecem com ela?

Ah, sim. Os dois não saem de lá. Donald não me parece má pessoa. Não gosto do tal de Clyde. Apesar de muito bonito, é asqueroso.

Jolene dirigiu-se aos aposentos de Bárbara e sentiu um frio na espinha. Teve de concordar com o ponto de vista de Nan. Clyde era envolto por uma aura de frieza e malignidade que assustava. Supôs que ele faria qualquer coisa a pedido de Bárbara. Considerando-se o tipo de mulher que ela era, o fato soava alarmante.

Tia Jolene! — Reynard chamou-a, aproximando-se da porta do quarto de Bárbara. — O que a senhora está fazendo?

Vou levar comida e bebida para a nossa hóspede.

Eu quero ajudar.

Jolene não teve tempo de recusar e pedir que se afastasse. Reynard bateu na porta, e ela se recriminou por ser tão desconfiada. Aquelas pessoas nada poderiam fazer contra ele ou mesmo contra ela, dentro do castelo de Dubheidland.

Se a conversa desandasse em uma discussão, mandaria Reynard sair.

No momento em que entrou no aposento, Jolene admitiu que errara ao não mandá- lo de volta ao dormitório das crianças. Reynard correu para o lado de Donald, que se distraía em entalhar o que parecia ser uma peça de xadrez. O homem assustou-se ao vê- los, mas logo sorriu para o menino. Entretanto foi a fisionomia tenebrosa de Clyde que realmente a preocupou, ainda mais que ele e Bárbara se entreolharam com expressões similares.

Bárbara sentou-se na cama onde estivera recostada e Clyde fechou o livro que lia para ela.

Então, a senhora finalmente resolveu fazer uma visita à sua hóspede.

Eu gostaria de lhe fazer algumas perguntas. — Jolene deixou a bandeja sobre a mesa e estranhou a rapidez com que Clyde se postou atrás de Donald e Reynard.

Sobre mim e Sigimor? Quer saber o que fomos no passado? Ou o que poderíamos ser de novo?

Sei tudo a respeito do assunto. Sigimor me contou.

Bárbara deu uma risadinha, enquanto amarrava o cordão dos sapatos.

Por acaso acreditou nele? Minha querida, Sigimor é um homem. E os homens mentem.

As últimas reservas de Jolene a respeito do marido e Bárbara caíram por terra. A mulher nem ao menos conhecia o caráter de Sigimor.

Milady, meu marido não mente. Não faria isso comigo e nem a seu respeito.

Então, o que a senhora tem para me dizer, ou melhor, para perguntar?

Eu estou curiosa para saber como milady ficou sabendo que Sigimor estava casado e com uma inglesa. E também como teve conhecimento de que o enlace poderia ser anulado com facilidade.

A surpresa de Bárbara não agradou a Jolene.

Eu não sabia. Por acaso não viu o meu espanto?

Não vi. E as testemunhas não duvidaram de que se tratava de uma encenação. Bem convincente, mas não passou disso. Milady soube de tudo antes de entrar em Dubheidland. Dizem que os boatos se espalham facilmente por aqui. Mas não creio que seja com essa velocidade. Como soube?

Bárbara sorriu e pegou a capa enfeitada de peles que se encontrava ao pé da

cama.

Ora, foi Harold quem me disse. Quem mais poderia ser?

Jolene ficou estática. Seus receios, dúvidas e inquietações formaram um bolo

gelado no estômago. Suas suspeitas se confirmavam. Bárbara sabia que a mulher inglesa de Sigimor partiria em breve. Bárbara não desistira. Ela estava simplesmente à espera de que o impedimento aos seus planos fosse removido. Jolene arregalou os olhos e abriu a boca.

Se eu fosse a senhora, não gritaria — Bárbara aconselhou-a e levantou-se.

Jolene fitou os homens com expressão de horror. Clyde apertava Reynard de encontro a si mesmo, com uma faca encostada na garganta do garoto. Reynard, aterrorizado, chorava sem emitir nenhum som e sem lutar.

Milady é mãe — Jolene tentou argumentar, sem desviar os olhos do sobrinho.

Como pode permitir que uma criança pequena seja tratada dessa maneira?

Ah, sim. Eu dei à luz dois meninos. Foi o preço que tive de pagar por um marido rico. — Bárbara hesitou. — É, talvez se esse fosse um de meus filhos, eu sentiria uma pontada de aflição. Mas como não é… Aliás, ele não passa de um fedelho saxão.

O que fará depois de levar-nos para Harold?

Voltarei para consolar Sigimor da humilhação e da infelicidade.

Acha que ele acreditará na sua história? Ou que eu fugi, arriscando minha vida e a de Reynard, sabendo que Harold está à solta?

Minha querida, eu direi a ele que milady foi embora para se encontrar com os seus parentes que estão atrás de Harold.

Apesar de satisfeita por saber que a família descobrira os crimes de Harold, a notícia deixou-a ainda mais apavorada. Se isso fosse verdade, seu primo não precisaria mais dela nem de Reynard, exceto como objetos de vingança. Sua única chance seria Harold pensar em usá-los em troca de sua própria vida. Mas, dependendo de quanto ele estivesse furioso pelo que perdera, nem mesmo isso serviria. O pior seria se Sigimor acreditasse em Bárbara.

Jolene tratou de afastar a idéia absurda. Sigimor conhecia muito bem lady Bárbara e não acreditaria nela. Antes de mais nada, ele se acharia no dever de descobrir se ela e Reynard haviam encontrado a família, sãos e salvos. Era preciso confiar que Sigimor viria em seu auxílio. Ou seria consumida pelo pavor.

Milady não deveria estar tão certa de que Sigimor tomará como verdadeiras suas afirmações, depois de ter comprovado quem a senhora era há dez anos. — Jolene conseguiu falar com segurança. — Ele não dá crédito a nenhuma das suas palavras.

Então, por que Sigimor permitiu que eu ficasse?

Porque milady tem uma família influente e amigos poderosos. Sigimor sabe que milady poderá lhe causar muitos problemas e também que a senhora não vale isso. Mas, pelo jeito, meu marido se enganou. Acho que a senhora não conta com a influência de mais ninguém. Nem de amizades, nem de parentes. Caso contrário, teria usado o poder deles para conseguir as atenções de Sigimor. Ou de alguém mais rico do que ele. Não seria forçada a aceitar esquemas degradantes de um assassino.

Uns idiotas miseráveis, todos eles! Fiz o que eles queriam. Casei-me com aquele velho horrível e dei-lhe um herdeiro. E qual foi a minha recompensa? Nada! O velho repulsivo me deixou sem um centavo! Nem mesmo tenho um teto para me abrigar. Ah, sim, o imbecil me deixou uma choupana em um lugar deprimente rodeado por navios e uma ninharia para sobreviver como uma mendiga. Meus parentes me ajudaram? Não. Eles disseram que eu era uma meretriz, um estorvo, uma mácula no nome deles! Bateram aquelas portas podres na minha cara! Ah, eles pagarão bem caro por isso. Escute o que eu lhe digo. Muito caro!

Jolene respirava fundo para manter a calma, enquanto Bárbara espumava de ódio, antes de calar-se, sombria. Se lady MacLean agarrasse algum idiota para marido, certa- mente tentaria vingar-se. Ela e Harold possuíam caracteres semelhantes.

O dinheiro que Harold me prometeu, se eu a entregasse a ele junto com o menino, vai ajudar bastante. — Bárbara sorriu. O ódio e a rispidez haviam desaparecido de maneira alarmante.

Pois milady está muito enganada se acredita na palavra de Harold — Jolene comentou.

Nós dois fizemos um acordo. Eu lhe darei o que ele deseja e eu conseguirei o que preciso. Dinheiro e caminho livre para chegar até Sigimor. Com o que receberei de Harold, manterei uma vida confortável até que possa levar Sigimor perante um sacerdote.

Sigimor somente compareceria a uma igreja por sua causa, milady, se fosse para rezar pela sua alma imunda. E essa é uma boa possibilidade, se quer mesmo acreditar em Harold.

Ah, que mulher maçante… — Bárbara ajeitou a saia. — Harold não vai me trair. Nós somos muito parecidos. Se não fosse inglês, eu seria capaz de pensar nele como marido. Na certa, Harold entenderia minha necessidade de vingar os insultos aos quais fui submetida. — Amarrou a capa e cobriu a cabeça com o capuz. — Será melhor irmos logo. Quero estar de volta antes do regresso de Sigimor.

E como pensa que vamos sair daqui?

Clyde encontrou uma boa maneira de escapar. Todos os castelos possuem passagens secretas, e Clyde tem um bom faro para encontrá-las. Achou uma para nós e um bom esconderijo para Harold. Ele deve estar rindo à toa pelo esforço mal sucedido dos Cameron para encontrá-lo.

Bárbara foi até a lareira, virou um entalhe estranho na extremidade do consolo e fez aparecer uma abertura na parede grossa. Clyde tirou um archote de um dos candelabros de parede e, com a ponta da faca nas costas de Reynard, cutucou o menino para a frente, rumo à passagem escura. Sorrindo com falsidade, Bárbara acenou para Jolene segui-lo. Sem alternativa, Jolene atravessou a soleira e parou. Bárbara pegou uma vela e, com ar carrancudo, fitou o primo, que não se movera.

Vamos — ela ordenou. — Não podemos perder tempo.

Eu ficarei aqui — Donald avisou-a, o olhar brilhante no rosto pálido.

Por quê?

Para mim, chega. Não quero me envolver mais nessa história.

Donald, o preço por uma traição é muito alto.

Não duvido disso. Sei muito bem do que é capaz, prima. Não tenha receio.

Ótimo. Se Sigimor perguntar pela esposa, não diga uma só palavra.

Juro que farei o que pede. Não direi nada. Deixarei as mentiras para lady Bárbara. Milady é bem melhor nisso do que eu.

Ainda bem que reconhece, paspalho. — Bárbara ergueu a cabeça e virou-se para Jolene. — Ande logo. Não pretendo ficar aqui a vida inteira.

Jolene fitou Donald e alcançou o corredor, seguida por Bárbara. A passagem era tão escura e estreita quanto a que usara para deixar Drumwich e Harold. Refletiu na ironia da situação. Usava uma rota idêntica para retornar ao perigo do qual escapara.

Donald levantou-se, fechou a passagem secreta e encostou a fronte na pedra fria. Em seguida suspirou e recomeçou a entalhar a peça de madeira. Só lhe restava esperar. Os Cameron retornariam em breve. Rezou para que algum deles viesse procurá-lo e o fizesse romper a promessa que fizera a Bárbara. Esperava estar vivo até lá. Tinha quase certeza de que Bárbara não sobreviveria para contar suas mentiras.

Acho que o camarada voltou para a Inglaterra. — Somerled jogou no banco a toalha com que se enxugara e pegou roupas limpas.

Sigimor suspirou enquanto esfregava os cabelos e fitou os homens que haviam saído com ele. Estavam todos reunidos na grande telheiro destinado aos banhos que mandara construir havia tempos com uma finalidade: permitir espaço suficiente para um bando de homens sujos poderem limpar-se ao mesmo tempo. Todos esperavam sua reposta ao comentário do irmão gêmeo. Durante dois dias haviam perseguido Harold e nem sinal dele. Os homens supunham que o canalha desistira.

Não concordo. — Sigimor pendurou a toalha em um dos inúmeros ganchos de madeira da parede e começou a vestir-se. — Ele está escondido em algum lugar.

Se fosse assim, nós o teríamos encontrado. Conhecemos a região muito melhor do que ele.

Mas isso não quer dizer que ele não possa ter encontrado um bom esconderijo. Há muitos por aí. Somerled, não sei como explicar, mas desconfio de que Harold ainda esteja aqui. E perto de nós.

Teve alguma visão? — A zombaria foi clara no tom de voz de seu irmão Ranulph.

Sigimor anuiu com gestos lentos de cabeça, enquanto Tait e Nanty atiravam Ranulph em um dos tanques de banho.

—Trata-se apenas de uma questão de lógica. Um homem matou para alcançar seus objetivos. Largou tudo para trás, arriscando-se a perder o que já havia conseguido, para empreender uma caçada quase sobre-humana em território inimigo. Não acho que ele iria meter o rabo entre as pernas e voltar para casa sem mais nem menos.

Talvez esteja certo — Somerled admitiu com relutância, enquanto saía com Sigimor do galpão. — Mas é humilhante saber que não temos capacidade para encontrar o inimigo nas nossas terras.

Eu… — Sigimor assustou-se ao ver Fergus correndo ao encontro deles. — O que houve, meu rapaz?

As sardas de Fergus brilhavam no rosto pálido.

Eles sumiram! — Fergus puxou Sigimor pelo braço rumo ao castelo. — Jolene e Reynard não foram encontrados em lugar nenhum! Eles foram falar com a mulher e desapareceram!

Sigimor ficou mudo. Por um instante, deixou-se levar por Fergus, sem esboçar reação. Só se recuperou do choque quando chegou ao grande hall e viu Nancy, também muito pálida, ao pé da escada.

Tem certeza de que eles desapareceram? — Sigimor gritou para Nancy.

Sim, milorde. Tanto milady quanto o menino. Ah, e também lady Bárbara e um daqueles idiotas… Ah, perdão… homens que a acompanhavam. O tal de Clyde. O primo dela ainda está aqui, mas não quer responder às nossas perguntas.

Sigimor subiu os degraus de dois em dois e foi direto aos aposentos de Bárbara, seguido pelos demais. Ao entrar, sentiu o pavor crescente congelar-lhe o sangue. No quarto, estava apenas Donald, perto da lareira, entalhando um pequeno objeto de madeira. Atônito, viu o rapaz sorrir.

Já não era sem tempo — Donald alegou. — Milorde demorou demais.

Onde está minha esposa? — Sigimor gritou. Donald deixou a peça em cima da mesa com cuidado.

Hum, não posso responder a essa pergunta.

Mas terá de fazê-lo, se quiser sair vivo daqui.

Ah, sim. Isso é o que mais quero. Até fiquei esperando para dar as respostas certas.

Sigimor esforçou-se para aplacar o desespero e o ódio que sentia. Donald não o desafiava em absoluto. Algo lhe dizia que o rapaz tinha esperança de poder ajudar. Mas seu estado de espírito não lhe permitia ter calma suficiente para não constranger Donald. Percebeu que Fergus, Nancy e Somerled o rodeavam.

Onde está lady Bárbara? — Sigimor resmungou, apertando com força o punho da espada. Para sua surpresa, o rapaz sorriu de novo.

Ah, finalmente! A essa questão poderei responder. Ela levou lady Jolene e o menino para o tal de Harold. — Assustado, Donald recostou-se no assento ao ver Sigimor dar alguns passos em sua direção. — Eu disse a ela que era errado. Eu a avisei contra o homem.

Mas não fez nada para impedi-la, não é?

Não. Tinha esperança de fazê-la mudar de ponto de vista até lady Jolene e o garoto entrarem aqui. De repente, entendi que nem podia esperar que Bárbara me deixasse viver. Receei até que ela mandaria Clyde cortar o meu pescoço caso eu tentasse impedi-la ou a denunciasse. Harold lhe prometeu uma fortuna. Bárbara acredita que ele honrará a promessa e que ela poderá voltar aqui para cortejá-lo, milorde. Eles foram para as catacumbas.

Pensei que estivessem lacradas. — Sigimor fitou Somerled, que praguejava.

Liam e eu as abrimos recentemente. — Somerled deu de ombros. — Elas estavam fechadas desde que nosso pai era jovem.

Como lady Bárbara e Clyde escaparam sem ser vistos? A igreja onde estão as catacumbas dista cinco quilômetros daqui.

Sigimor notou que Donald virou entre os dedos a figura entalhada e fitou a peça semelhante no canto da lareira.

Com os infernos! Eu havia me esquecido dessa passagem secreta! — Sigimor olhou para Donald. — Há quanto tempo lady Bárbara saiu?

Há umas duas horas e a pé. Milorde! — Donald gritou, antes de Sigimor sair. Sigimor virou-se devagar.

Sabe a vontade terrível que tenho de matá-lo?

Acho que sim.

Então, por que ainda está aí?

Quero pedir-lhe permissão para levar o corpo de Bárbara para casa — o rapaz falou com humildade.

Capítulo XVII

Jolene sentiu o gosto amargo da bílis. Não conseguia deixar de fitar os corpos de Clyde e de lady Bárbara estendidos no chão. Nunca vira ninguém ser assassinado com tanta frieza e rapidez. Bárbara, felizmente, morrera sem ter noção do perigo que a ameaçava. Clyde fitara Harold com espanto e até admiração, no décimo de segundo que decorrera entre perceber que alguém se aproximava por trás e ter a garganta cortada. E antes de morrer, cometera uma boa ação.

Empurrara Reynard na direção de Jolene. Ela escondera o sobrinho debaixo da saia, para que o menino não visse a execução.

Só conseguiu olhar para Harold quando os dois matadores arrastaram os corpos para outro lugar.

Milorde vai perder todos os aliados se continuar a matá-los.

Eles venderam a senhora e o menino para mim. _O_ próximo passo seria vender- me para os Cameron. — Harold deu de ombros.

Julgou-os por um crime que ainda nem haviam cometido.

Bárbara tinha a idéia fixa de se tornar a lady do castelo cujo nome nenhum ser civilizado consegue pronunciar. E teria feito qualquer coisa para que sir Sigimor a desposasse. Ela o enganou para se livrar da senhora, minha querida prima. Para conseguir a atenção dele, a bela Bárbara teria me traído. — Harold fitou os dois corpos empilhados na extremidade do recinto. — Estou preocupado com aquele primo dela que não quis acompanhá-la.

Jolene acariciou as costas de Reynard, que tremia de medo, e refletiu que Donald devia ter pressentido o perigo que corria nas mãos de Harold.

Isso deve ser desapontador, não é verdade? Harold ignorou o sarcasmo de Jolene.

Sairemos daqui assim que escurecer. Ainda não decidi o que fazer com milady, mas creio que poderei usar o menino para comprar alguma coisa. A minha vida pela dele. Nossos parentes devem estar ansiosos para tê-lo de volta ileso. Mas não sei se poderei lhe conceder essa ventura, prima. — Harold olhou em volta. — Um esconderijo excelente, não é mesmo? Foi Clyde quem o encontrou. Ficamos aqui aconchegados, secos e seguros, enquanto os Cameron se descabelavam à nossa procura. Ah, como são horríveis aqueles cabelos vermelhos!

Com certeza, Clyde ficou bem impressionado com essa demonstração de agradecimento. — Jolene analisou a câmara mortuária principal, onde deviam estar alojadas algumas das mais antigas sepulturas. — Eu me admiro que Sigimor não o tenha procurado aqui.

Martin acredita que o local foi aberto recentemente, depois de ficar lacrado por muitos anos.

Milorde — Martin aproximou-se, apressado —, trago uma mensagem dos seus parentes.

Não havíamos combinado fazer contato com eles somente amanhã?

Eles pegaram um dos homens que mandamos como espiões e ele confessou

tudo.

Bem, e agora?

Eles querem um encontro, milorde. Sir Roger manda saudações. Pede a

presença de milorde ou de um homem da sua confiança amanhã.

Onde e quando?

Em uma clareira, a uns três quilômetros de onde nos encontramos. Uma hora depois do amanhecer. O local não é difícil de encontrar. A poucos metros daqui, é possível enxergar-se o alto da torre quadrada de uma igreja. A partir daí, em linha reta,

chega-se à clareira.

Quantos homens estão com ele?

Uns vinte. Fora dois escoceses. Acredito que devem ser os MacFingal. Eles têm o jeito daqueles bastardos. E foram os que pegaram o nosso homem.

Preciso pensar. — Harold praguejou e passou a mão nos cabelos. — Eles pediram resposta?

Não. Sua presença no encontro foi dada como certa. Harold anuiu e fitou Jolene com ódio.

Não consigo raciocinar ao lado desse fedelho choramingão. Afaste-se!

Mais do que depressa, Jolene segurou a mão de Reynard e saiu de perto de Harold. Passou pelos cadáveres de Bárbara e de Clyde e por um túmulo grande de pedra. Sentou-se no chão rente à extremidade da tumba, recostou-se na parede, pôs Reynard no colo e ocultou-se na sombra. Observou Harold andando de um lado para outro. Abraçada a Reynard, rezou para que o primo os esquecesse por um bom tempo.

Alegrou-se com a notícia de que Roger se encontrava por perto. Seria a salvação de Reynard. Harold não deixaria escapar a oportunidade de barganhar sua vida pela do garoto. Mesmo que não cumprisse nenhum dos acordos feitos, hipótese mais do que provável, pelo menos Reynard não ficaria nas mãos do inimigo. Jolene tinha certeza de que Roger faria o impossível para resgatar o garoto.

Procurou não pensar no próprio destino. Se começasse a imaginar o que Harold poderia fazer com ela, perderia o tênue controle que lhe restara. Precisava ser calma e corajosa para o bem de Reynard. Isso significava esquecer os planos macabros de Harold em relação a si mesma. Prendeu-se na convicção de uma esperança. Em breve, Sigimor viria à sua procura.

Para esquecer o pior, passou a escutar atentamente o que era dito. Martin e Harold conversavam em voz alta e os sons ecoavam pelo enorme recinto. Pelo jeito, o ódio de Harold aumentara, fumegante.

Milorde, o menino comprará a nossa liberdade.

Sei disso, mas se eu puder levá-lo pessoalmente a Drumwich, haverá uma oportunidade de recuperar o castelo. O garoto é a chave de tudo, Martin!

Milorde, a única porta que ele poderá abrir com essa chave é a da nossa libertação. Sir Roger está acompanhado de vinte homens, além de dois MacFingal, que não roubarão os cavalos deles por serem partidários dos Cameron. Os malditos escoceses trouxeram sir Roger até aqui para que se unam aos Cameron contra nós. Acredito que sir Roger já soube de tudo e pode ter um exército atrás dele. O menino será a nossa liberdade, a nossa vida e talvez algum dinheiro.

E daí? Para onde iremos?

Para a França ou qualquer outro país onde possamos vender nossa habilidade com a espada. Além disso, milorde deve considerar a hipótese de pedir um resgate por lady Jolene.

Jamais! — Harold gritou e parou de andar. — Por causa dela estamos nesta embrulhada! Ela arruinou tudo e terá de pagar por isso. Cada instante de sofrimento fará com que se lembre do mal que me causou. — Harold perscrutou a câmara mortuária até ver Jolene. — A senhora se casou com aquele escocês maldito!

Como soube? — Jolene estremeceu.

O padre. Nós a seguimos até lá. — Harold aproximou-se, abrindo e fechando os punhos. — Depois de uma ligeira persuasão, ele soltou a língua. E pagou o preço pela participação, assim como a senhora também pagará.

O senhor matou um sacerdote? — Jolene ficou surpresa por ainda se chocar com as atrocidades executadas por Harold. Mas aquela superara as expectativas.

Não. Quando o deixamos, ainda estava vivo, mas com certeza deve ter rezado pela morte.

Harold, o padre era um Cameron. — Ela escutou Martin praguejar. — Um primo legítimo de Sigimor. O senhor deu aos Cameron mais um motivo para que o odeiem. Mesmo que use Reynard para negociar com sir Roger, os Cameron moverão céus e Terra até encontrá-lo.

Harold não pareceu dar importância à ameaça, porém Martin estreitou o olhar, preocupado.

Acha que me importo com isso? Eles nunca nos ameaçaram. Só correram de nós e se esconderam.

E os levaram para dentro das terras deles, até os portões de Dubheidland, onde mora uma imensidão de parentes e parceiros — declarou Jolene.

Harold investiu contra ela, mas, de maneira surpreendente, foi agarrado por Martin, Durante alguns minutos, os dois se digladiaram, dando voltas no salão macabro. Harold praguejava e ameaçava Martin, mas este não o soltava. De repente, Harold pareceu desistir da contenda. Martin soltou-o devagar e recuou. Harold desembainhou a espada com muita rapidez e estendeu-a na direção de Martin. Jolene segurou a cabeça de Reynard e manteve o rosto do menino de encontro ao seu peito, certa de que se seguiria mais um assassinato. Martin ficou imóvel. Jolene não decidiu qual seria o motivo. Ou ele confiava no valor que representava para Harold, ou hesitava em puxar a espada contra seu senhor. Nisso um brilho na mão dele a fez entender a realidade. Martin segurava uma faca e faria bom uso dela, antes mesmo de Harold atacar com a espada. Imóveis, os demais homens só observavam. Jolene imaginou que a lealdade deles pendesse para o lado de Martin.

Pretende defender essa vagabunda? — Harold perguntou, com voz rouca por causa do ódio.

Por enquanto — Martin retrucou. — Ela está com o menino e ele tem de ficar incólume.

Harold estremeceu, cerrou as pálpebras e tornou a embainhar a espada com

vagar.

Eu me entenderei com ela mais tarde. Martin anuiu e a faca desapareceu.

Como queira, mas acredito que milorde deveria considerar a possibilidade de

usar milady para evitar a retaliação dos Cameron.

Os outros homens ecoaram murmúrios aprovativos.

Repito que os Cameron não constituem nenhuma ameaça. Nunca nos enfrentaram. Só correram de nós.

Até agora. Eram apenas seis homens e levavam milady e o garoto. Não encaro como covardia eles nos terem evitado. Foi uma atitude inteligente, uma tática correta. Milady tem razão. Nós estamos no país deles, rodeados por parentes e aliados. Agora é a nossa vez de estarmos em inferioridade numérica e de nos escondermos dos caçadores.

Jolene notou que os homens não tiravam os olhos de Harold. Era evidente que concordavam com Martin e temiam pela reação do lorde demoníaco. Entendiam que haviam sido apanhados em uma rede perigosa e pretendiam sair dela. Jolene supôs que, se Harold começasse a mostrar menor interesse em escapar do que em vingar-se, ele se veria às voltas com algumas espadas. Uma esperança súbita animou-a. Uma rebelião interna poderia dar-lhe uma oportunidade de fugir. O melhor seria manter-se alerta.

E por acaso tem algum plano? — Harold debochou de Martin.

Tenho. — Martin ignorou o escárnio. — Usaremos o menino para manter as espadas inglesas embainhadas, e lady Jolene para sair deste maldito país. — Ele suspirou e passou a mão no rosto. — Ela é a esposa de sir Sigimor. Por causa desse detalhe, a honra exigirá que ele faça o possível para protegê-la e mantê-la viva. Se negociarmos o menino com os Gerard e lady Jolene com os Cameron, talvez possamos sair desta enrascada com a maior riqueza. A nossa vida. Pense nisso, Harold. A única

alternativa seria aumentar um pouco a dificuldade para eles nos matarem.

Um som leve chamou a atenção de Jolene, mas ela procurou desconhecê-lo. Era importante não perder uma só palavra do diálogo entre Harold e Martin. Sua sorte dependeria do que fosse resolvido. Harold estava disposto a fazê-la pagar por tudo o que ele perdera e pelo fracasso de seus planos. Se Martin o convencesse da justeza de seu raciocínio, haveria para ela uma possibilidade de sobrevivência. Pediu a Deus para que Harold aceitasse a proposta de Martin. Eles poderiam usá-la como um escudo até embarcar para a França, A idéia de passar alguns dias nas mãos de Harold era de arrepiar. Contudo permaneceria viva e daria tempo para Sigimor vir atrás dela.

Sigimor, com semblante sombrio, deixou no chão o corpo do homem que acabava de matar. Havia mais de uma hora, Jolene se encontrava no subsolo da velha igreja de pedra, prisioneira de Harold. Sigimor sentia o estômago pesar como chumbo pela suposição do que o canalha poderia ter feito durante esse tempo. Fora necessário reunir toda sua força de vontade para conter a urgência de sair correndo e gritando rumo às catacumbas.

No momento em que Fergus lhe dissera que Jolene sumira, o medo o enregelara. Receio por ela, pavor de perdê-la, de ser incapaz de salvá-la. Impossível parar de pensar nas ameaças que Harold enumerara. Ouvia as palavras do homem execrável, sem esquecer de nenhuma. A lógica lhe dizia que não houvera tempo de cumprir coisa alguma, mas Sigimor não estava em condições de aceitar raciocínios lógicos. Sua mente sussurrava que, para matar, alguns instantes bastavam.

As sentinelas foram afastadas, tanto as de dentro quanto as de fora — Liam avisou-o ao se aproximar.

Isso mesmo. — Somerled chegou do outro lado. — Os dois escoceses traidores fugiram para as colinas. Nem tivemos de adverti-los.

Não existe honra entre ladrões — Tait murmurou e abaixou-se ao lado do corpo do homem que Sigimor matara. — Acredito que se trata de homens contratados. Se pudermos encurralar os que estão lá embaixo, eles se renderão.

Concentrar-se na batalha que teria de enfrentar era a única maneira de não enlouquecer, Sigimor afirmou para si mesmo.

E como pretende conseguir isso?

Existem mais dois acessos às catacumbas — Liam respondeu. — Os guardas dessas duas entradas com certeza não têm conhecimento da morte desse aí.

Será que nenhum deles é escocês?

Não, não. Tenho certeza de que os nossos compatriotas bateram em retirada. Eles tinham sido designados para nos vigiar e para avisar Harold se nos aproximássemos. Como viemos direto para cá, sem sermos percebidos, devem ter pensado que desistimos da busca e que demos o jogo por perdido. Deixaram que os saxões se entendessem e salvaram a própria pele.

Diga-me onde as entradas se localizam e onde acha que Harold está refugiado.

Sigimor fechou os olhos e escutou com atenção. Liam e Somerled afirmaram que havia apenas uma câmara onde Harold e seus homens poderiam esconder-se sem ter de rastejar. Depois de refletir um pouco, Sigimor dispersou os trinta homens que se encontravam com ele. Sete através de cada um dos três acessos, e o restante permaneceria em cima, para vigiar-lhes a retaguarda e evitar a fuga de algum partidário de Harold. Calcularam quanto tempo seria necessário para que os grupos se livrassem das sentinelas e assumissem sua posição. Sigimor escolheu um sinal para anunciar o ata- que. Nanty ficaria em cima com os soldados. Somerled e mais seis homens atravessariam a entrada principal dentro da igreja. Liam e mais seis iriam pela passagem externa.

Sigimor amaldiçoava a escuridão das galerias subterrâneas, que o impedia de

prosseguir com maior rapidez. Nisso uma luz tênue o fez sorrir. Harold estava por perto. Teve de controlar-se para não sair correndo e arriscar-se a fazer um ruído indesejável. À medida que avançavam, seus homens colaram-se às paredes, ao som das vozes que aumentavam de volume.

Sigimor moveu-se como um felino até o final da passagem. Espiou para dentro da câmara. Contou seis homens, além de Harold e um outro, o tal de Martin, de quem se lembrava de Drumwich.

Quando se preparava para voltar às sombras, ouviu uma leve fungadela. Olhou à direita e conteve um grito de alegria. Jolene estava sentada no chão, em um canto formado pela parede e uma grande sepultura de pedra, a meio metro dele. Com Reynard no colo, não tirava os olhos de Harold. Sigimor recuou para a escuridão e deu um suspiro de alívio. Jolene não aparentava estar ferida.

Sua idéia tem seus méritos — Harold admitiu. — Prenso pensar um pouco a respeito.

Pensar o quê?

Em uma maneira de seguir sua sugestão e manter Jolene comigo. Martin praguejou.

Nenhuma mulher vale uma vida!

E quem disse que pretendo morrer por ela? Sigimor deu o sinal de ataque com satisfação. O som leve que imitava o pio de um melro recebeu duas respostas rápidas. Saiu do corredor e postou-se em frente a Jolene. Imediatamente, surgiram vinte Cameron que rodearam Harold e seus homens. Com fisionomias implacáveis e espadas desembainhadas, os escoceses formavam uma bela visão. Sigimor encheu-se de orgulho e prazer. E sorriu diante do espanto de Harold.

Sinto muito, Harold. Seus planos fracassaram. A morte está à sua espera.

Agora.

Harold deu um grito de fúria e arrancou a espada da bainha. Sigimor contava com

a hipótese de ele não se render. Queria ter o prazer e o privilégio de matá-lo. Saiu da frente de Jolene e, imediatamente, um de seus homens substituiu-o. Foi ao encontro do desafio de Harold, antes que o excomungado desistisse.

A custo, Jolene manteve o rosto de Reynard de encontro ao peito. O menino se contorcia sem parar. Ela estremecia a cada choque de espada contra espada. Por causa das paredes de pedra, o volume do barulho aumentava muito. O pavor de Jolene de que ocorresse uma tragédia diminuiu ao ver a maestria com que Sigimor manuseava a pesada arma. Harold era um bom espadachim, mas Sigimor era muito superior. Harold iria morrer ali mesmo.

Jolene olhou em volta. Martin e mais dois homens tinham se rendido. Desarmados, observavam a luta ao lado de Liam.

Outros quatro haviam cometido o erro de puxar as armas. Dois já estavam mortos. Apesar de sua inexperiência em combates, deduziu que os outros dois não demorariam a seguir o mesmo caminho. Embora a luta fosse homem a homem, os Cameron superavam os inimigos em habilidade. Jolene voltou a fitar Sigimor no instante em que o combate terminava. Harold fez um movimento em falso, e Sigimor aproveitou a falha. Enterrou a lâmina larga no peito de Harold. A morte foi ligeira e indolor. O golpe fora certeiro no coração. A vida dos outros dois homens também terminou de maneira rápida e silenciosa. Sigimor limpou a espada no colete bordado de Harold e tornou a enfiá-la na bainha. Sorriu para Jolene e anuiu, antes de voltar a atenção para Martin e aos outros

dois comparsas de Harold.

Sinto-me um tanto misericordioso por haver encontrado minha esposa sã e salva. Saiam daqui. Não parem para roubar os mortos. Nem dêem água aos cavalos até que estejam bem longe das minhas terras. Continuem correndo até sair da Escócia. Meu bom humor pode ter vida curta. Ranulph, escolte-os para que os nossos homens que

estão do lado de fora não os matem. Tait, Gilbert, sigam os três. Ao menor deslize, podem matá-los.

Jolene ouviu a voz fria e dura do marido que repercutia no recinto. Sigimor Cameron, um guerreiro de verdade. Até a concessão da vida a Martin fora feita em tom implacável. Os homens de Harold estavam mortos. Com certeza, também os que haviam ficado do lado de fora. Ela vira a frieza com que Sigimor matara Harold. Jolene não tivera ocasião de avaliar Sigimor, o guerreiro, uma faceta que ela desconhecia. Apesar de tudo, não estava nervosa. Sentia-se orgulhosa do marido. Sorriu quando Sigimor agachou-se diante dela e acariciou-lhe o rosto com a mesma mão que havia pouco segurava a arma mortal. Era difícil conter a vontade de jogar-se nos braços dele e beijá-lo.

Não está ferida?

Não. Martin tentou o tempo inteiro convencer Harold de que eu seria útil na negociação. Ele queria sair vivo disso. Pelo menos, conseguiu o que queria. — Ela voltou os olhos na direção dos corpos de Bárbara e de Clyde. — Ao contrário deles.

Sigimor estremeceu ao seguir o olhar de Jolene e fez um sinal a seus homens para que os cadáveres de Bárbara e Clyde fossem removidos.

Donald quer levar a prima para casa.

Na certa, ele supunha que não se podia confiar em Harold.

Mas também não fez nada para evitar que a raptassem.

Por outro lado, ele o auxiliou, não foi?

Sim, mas só depois de eu fazer a pergunta certa. Pode imaginar uma coisa dessas?

Jolene sorriu para Tait, que veio buscar Reynard e afastou-se com o menino nos braços.

Eu ouvi Donald fazer promessas a Bárbara. Não o culpo por não haver tomado uma atitude mais enérgica. Ele também estava em perigo. Clyde o teria matado.

Sigimor anuiu e ajudou-a a ficar em pé. Inalou a fragrância dos cabelos de Jolene e abraçou-a pelos ombros. Pegou uma tocha para iluminar o caminho e conduziu-a para fora das catacumbas. Alguns homens ficaram na câmara para livrar-se dos corpos e coletar o que fosse de valor.

Jolene abraçou-o pela cintura e relatou o que havia acontecido desde que ela e Reynard tinham entrado nos aposentos de Bárbara. Evitou a notícia de que seu primo Roger se encontrava nas proximidades. A presença dele significava que teria de tomar uma decisão. No momento, queria apenas usufruir a liberdade ao lado de Sigimor.

Foi seu primo William, o padre, quem revelou a Harold que nós havíamos nos casado. — Jolene inspirou fundo. Já estavam do lado de fora. — Harold disse que para convencê-lo a falar, teve de usar de violência. E que, depois, o deixou agonizante.

Irei com alguns homens até lá — Gilbert decidiu. — Se for necessário, levaremos o primo William para Scarglas. Fiona e Mab poderão cuidar dos seus ferimentos. Elas o deixarão curado.

Pobre homem. — Sigimor suspirou, depois que Gilbert saiu apressado. — Eu não me espantaria se houver outros pelo caminho que tenham sofrido nas mãos de Harold. Infelizmente, nada poderemos fazer.

É verdade. Harold sempre deixava uma trilha de destruição por onde passava. Ele deveria ter sido morto há muito tempo, mas ninguém ousava oferecer provas. Além do mais, era de nobre estirpe, o que fechava os olhos de muitas pessoas.

Eu sei. Os pobres podem ser enforcados apenas por uma suspeita. Os ricos têm de ser flagrados com as mãos sujas de sangue, e, mesmo assim, podem livrar-se de uma acusação. — Ele levantou Jolene, deixou-a em cima da sela e montou atrás. — Ainda me sinto clemente. Por isso deixarei Donald ficar esta noite e o mandarei embora pela manhã.

Ah, este meu marido é um verdadeiro santo — Jolene zombou, e ambos riram.

Ela recostou-se em Sigimor e pôs as mãos nos braços dele, quando começaram a cavalgar. Era difícil acreditar que Harold não representasse mais uma ameaça e que tudo estivesse terminado. Harold não seria mais uma sombra maligna a persegui-la. Não haveria mais facas encostadas na garganta de Reynard e nem perspectivas de morte.

Mas as conseqüências não poderiam ser afastadas. Roger.

A necessidade de fazer uma escolha.

Ainda assim, nada deveria empanar a felicidade do momento. Teria mais algumas horas para fingir que tudo estava bem. A resolução seria tomada depois do amanhecer.

Capítulo XVIII

Jolene continuava tensa. Nem mesmo o banho quente com essência de lavanda a deixara mais descontraída. Durante algum tempo conseguira abafar o inevitável. Teria de separar-se de Sigimor. As tentativas de afastar aqueles pensamentos terríveis a haviam deixado perturbada. Com certeza, Sigimor notara seu alheamento, mas pareceu aceitar o fato como resultado do que acontecera no período de cativeiro.

Era muito difícil conter a vontade de chorar em sua última noite ao lado de Sigimor. Nenhum outro caminho se apresentava diante dela. Reynard era uma criança e por isso as necessidades dele eram mais prementes do que as suas ou as de Sigimor. Fizera um juramento no leito de morte de Peter.

Zelaria pelo bem-estar e pela segurança do sobrinho. Isso era bem diferente do que entregar Reynard a alguém que o levasse de volta a Drumwich e ela nunca mais o visse.

Ignorou o que teria de ser feito. Falar com Sigimor, revelar a presença de Roger e o encontro marcado com Harold. Receava que Sigimor tentasse convencê-la a ficar, a dar as costas para o seu juramento, para o seu dever, para Reynard. O pior seria ele nem mesmo tentar demovê-la de seu intento.

Saiu do banho e esfregou-se com uma toalha. Pegou a camisola delicada que fora presente de Fiona e teve de engolir nova fonte de lágrimas. Nunca mais encontraria Fiona. Nunca mais ouviria Nan dizer que os Cameron, todos homenzarrões, agiam como crianças. Nunca mais veria nenhum deles nem os MacFingal.

Passaria o resto da vida sem a euforia dos beijos de Sigimor. Jolene teve de sentar-se na cama, atrasada. Precisava combater aquela tristeza imensa. Sigimor era muito sensível. Se desconfiasse de alguma coisa, haveria de forçá-la a contar o que estava acontecendo. Urgia deixar o pranto para mais tarde. Na verdade, teria a vida inteira para chorar o que fora perdido.

Depois de alguns minutos, Jolene conseguiu acalmar-se um pouco e vestir a camisola. Naquela noite, tinha intenção de acumular lembranças que haveriam de lhe aquecer a cama vazia. Fariam amor até à exaustão. E, para isso, empregaria algumas idéias originais. Corou ao pensar nelas, mas disse a si mesma que o recato seria esquecido. A mulher sensual e selvagem que despertava nos braços de Sigimor assumiria o controle.

Em pé diante da lareira, Jolene escovava os cabelos e esperava. Era a imagem que pretendia deixar gravada na mente de Sigimor. Com certeza, os primeiros sentimentos seriam o ódio contra ela e o orgulho ferido. Mas, no futuro, depois da tormenta, talvez Sigimor se lembrasse da ex-esposa com um pouco de ternura. Ela à sua espera, para fazer amor.

Sigimor entrou no quarto e fechou a porta devagar. A aparência de Jolene tirou-lhe o fôlego. Sentira-lhe a perturbação desde que haviam saído da igreja, porém Jolene não fizera comentários. Talvez estivesse chocada pelo assassinato de Bárbara e de Clyde. A crueldade deixava marcas, embora essa conclusão não o satisfizesse.

O que ela teria para manter em segredo?, perguntou-se.

Sigimor caminhou em direção a Jolene e resolveu deixar as questões para o dia seguinte. Dali a alguns segundos, ele talvez nem se lembrasse do próprio nome. Envolveu a esposa entre os braços, tirou-lhe a escova das mãos e beijou-a. O beijo de Jolene continha uma dose de desespero, na certa pelo que ela enfrentara naquele dia. Acontecimentos daquele tipo sempre deixavam uma pessoa com ânsia de aproveitar as alegrias da vida.

Sigimor recuou para tirar a roupa, e Jolene impediu-o de fazê-lo, tomando a tarefa para si. Sigimor rangeu os dentes ao sentir a suavidade das mãos de Jolene em sua pele.

Jolene aproveitava cada oportunidade para acariciá-lo enquanto o despia.

Ela ajoelhou-se para desamarrar-lhe as botas. Depois de deixar o marido completamente desnudo, não permitiu que ele a tomasse nos braços. Beijou-lhe o pescoço e acariciou-lhe o físico musculoso. Procurava gravar na memória todas as saliências e reentrâncias. Beijou cada centímetro daquela pele dourada. Usava a língua para aliviar o reflexo de alguma pequena mordida que houvesse dado involuntariamente. Sigimor começava a arfar, o que a deixou ainda mais deliciada.

Sigimor gemeu quando Jolene beijou-lhe uma perna para baixo e depois a outra para cima. Deteve-se na parte interna das coxas. Envolveu a masculinidade evidente com uma das mãos e provocou-a sem piedade. Sigimor praguejou, e JoIene sorriu. Ela sonhara em agradá-lo da mesma forma que ele fizera inúmeras vezes.

Vai acabar por me levar à loucura — Sigimor murmurou.

Talvez seja essa a minha intenção. — Jolene rodeou-lhe o umbigo com a língua.

A senhora, minha esposa, está ultrapassando os limites de seus sonhos mais selvagens.

O senhor, meu marido, nem imagina como eles são desregrados.

Sigimor não chegou a fazer comentários. Agarrou-se nos cabelos da esposa, que se esmerava na tarefa de dar-lhe prazer. Sentir os lábios quentes e a língua ávida deixaram-no cego de desejo. Lutou para refrear a paixão, determinado a aproveitar o deleite durante o maior espaço de tempo possível. Mas logo sentiu o controle começar a romper-se.

Ainda que seu maior desejo fosse saborear o que ela o fazia sentir, Sigimor disse a si mesmo que estava na hora de parar. Muito próximo do apogeu, queria realizar-se no âmago de Jolene. Deitou-a no tapete e tirou-lhe a camisola. Beijou-a com toda a fome que o consumia e deslizou a mão por dentro das pernas sedosas. Quente e úmida, Jolene o recebeu com entusiasmo. As lisonjas que ele pretendia sussurrar-lhe no ouvido saíram em forma de rosnado quando os corpos se uniram. O calor de Jolene e seu corpo delgado, que se arqueava, fizeram-no entender que palavras e pensamentos se tornavam desnecessários. Teria somente de aproveitar a paixão que os envolvia.

Jolene… — Sigimor a chamou depois de ter voltado a si do êxtase que o deixara exaurido. Carregou-a para a cama e largou-se a seu lado — …por acaso pretende me matar?

Só se for de prazer. — Ela aconchegou-se no marido e alisou-lhe o estômago.

Ah! Se eu quisesse, poderia fazer com que os seus olhos saíssem das órbitas.

Isso é um desafio?

Revigorado, Sigimor empurrou-a, deixou-a de costas e ajoelhou-se sobre ela.

Isso mesmo, minha senhora. Aposto que a farei ficar tão fraca que não conseguirá erguer um dedo, antes que consiga acabar comigo.

Pois eu duvido.

Então concorda com o desafio?

O senhor tem certeza de que saberá aceitar uma derrota?

Não tenho intenção de perder.

Nem eu.

Sigimor abriu um olho e notou que as chamas estavam quase extintas. Gemeu e cerrou a pálpebra quando Jolene sacudiu um dedo diante do rosto.

Admito que perdi.

Ainda bem. — Jolene, largada, de costas, deixou cair a mão do lado.

Com esforço, Sigimor abraçou-a pelos ombros, puxou-a para seu lado e bocejou.

Acho que será melhor limitarmos esse desafio.

Uma idéia sensata.

É, eu pretendo viver por muito tempo. — Sonolento, sorriu diante da risada de

Jolene.

Ela escutou-o ressonar, e a vontade de chorar voltou, intensa. Desvencilhou-se dos braços do marido e sentou-se a seu lado.

O corpo estava satisfeito. O coração, despedaçado. Sigimor representava tudo o que ela sempre idealizara em um marido. E seria obrigada a deixá-lo. Olhou pela janela. Não poderia ficar ali nem mais um momento. Sair de Dubheidland às escondidas iria requerer muito tempo. E um trajeto longo a aguardava. Fitou o marido e teve de desistir de beijá-lo. Receou que ele acordasse.

Estremeceu em virtude do corpo dolorido e saiu da cama com cuidado. Vestiu-se sem tirar os olhos de Sigimor e pegou debaixo da cama a sacola pequena com seus pertences que ali escondera antes. Imóvel e indecisa por alguns instantes, tornou a pensar em Reynard e nas promessas que fizera. Saiu do quarto sem fazer um mínimo barulho.

Pegar Reynard foi relativamente simples. O menino dormia perto da porta do dormitório. Os outros garotos tinham sono pesado. Enrolou-o em uma manta, pegou o saco com as roupas dele e deixou o recinto.

Entrou no aposento que fora ocupado por Bárbara, deitou o sobrinho na cama e vestiu-o. Ele despertou no momento em que Jolene o ajeitava na bolsa improvisada com um lençol que iria nas suas costas, amarrada na frente. Espantado, Reynard olhava para os lados. Pareceu apavorar-se ao comprovar onde se encontravam.

Psiu, meu amor. Não há perigo. Está tudo bem. Vamos visitar uma pessoa.

Que pessoa?

O primo Roger.

Que bom. Eu gosto do primo Roger.

Ele também gosta do valente Reynard. — Jolene pegou a bagagem escassa e foi até a lareira para alcançar a passagem secreta.

Por que temos de ir por aí? Ela pegou um archote.

É muito cedo e não quero perturbar ninguém. Todos estão cansados pela luta que enfrentaram para nos salvar.

Jolene chegou ao corredor, com a mentira que dissera aumentando o peso da culpa. Repreendeu-se. Teria de esquecer as mentiras, o remorso, o marido que dormia em paz e que acordaria sozinho. E, acima de tudo, o sofrimento que lhe apertava o coração a cada passo que a distanciava de Dubheidland. Teria pela frente um trajeto longo. Seria melhor prestar atenção ao caminho, para não se perder.

Jolene chegou à clareira onde Roger aguardava por Harold um pouco mais tarde do que fora determinado. Receou que ele já tivesse partido. Para seu alívio, um homem surgiu de trás das árvores que delimitavam o roçado. Era Roger. Espantado, ele nada disse. Apenas a abraçou.

Reynard recebeu atenções e cuidados. Uma fogueira foi acesa. Jolene sentou-se em uma manta dobrada diante do fogo e bebericou um pouco de vinho que lhe fora oferecido. Narrou para Roger tudo o que acontecera, inclusive a morte de Harold. Ele, por sua vez, fez um relato do que havia feito desde que soubera da morte de Peter. Explicou que fora o escolhido como tutor de Reynard e que Emma já estava em Drumwich, ansiosa pela chegada do garoto.

Atônita, Jolene terminou o vinho, ficou em pé e olhou em direção a Dubheidland.

Espero que tenha gostado. — Roger levantou-se.

Muito. Era o que eu mais desejava.

Bem, sobre esse seu casamento do qual ouvi falar, poderemos conseguir uma anulação.

Roger franziu o cenho ao vê-la negar com um gesto de cabeça.

se.

Apesar de ter de deixar Reynard, a escuridão do sofrimento começava a aclarar-

Eu vou voltar.

Para sir Sigimor? Jolene, ele é escocês!

É verdade. Um escocês grande, rude e ruivo. E é meu marido. — Ela sorriu,

alegre e inconformada com a própria idiotice. — E eu o amo.

Ora, Jolene. — Roger passou a mão nos cabelos. — Depois de passar por momentos tão difíceis, é possível desenvolver emoções enganosas. Fique algum tempo em Drumwich e acabará percebendo que esse não é um casamento adequado. — Ele proferiu uma imprecação ao vê-la negar de novo. — Seu marido a ama?

Não tenho certeza. Mas ele tem ciúme e é possessivo.

Muitos homens são, porém isso não quer dizer nada.

Ele está sempre pensando no meu conforto e não tolera quando me insultam.

Como qualquer gentil-homem faria.

Sigimor não é exatamente um gentil-homem.

Está vendo? Para uma mulher da sua estirpe, o marido tem de ser um cavalheiro de verdade.

Ele conversa comigo sobre uma infinidade de coisas e escuta o que tenho para

dizer.

Jolene…

Sigimor procura entender as minhas mudanças de humor e pergunta os

motivos.

Ele é escocês!

Ele fica tão à vontade comigo como fica com seus irmãos. Também ri muito quando estamos juntos.

Não digo que ele não seja um bom amigo, mas… Jolene fitou o primo e corou.

A paixão é intensa e quente — ela sussurrou. — Sigimor me segura nos braços a noite inteira.

Jolene ficou surpresa ao ver Roger ficar vermelho.

Pretende mesmo ficar com seu marido?

Tenho de voltar para meu marido. Compreendi que o amo, mas nada confessarei a ele por enquanto. Acredito que Sigimor poderá me amar algum dia. O amor dele por mim ainda é inconsciente. Não importa. Tenho de voltar para Dubheidland. Mesmo que Sigimor ainda não me ame, é o único homem que eu desejo para marido.

E Reynard?

O menino aproximou-se deles.

Reynard, meu querido, terá de ser um garoto corajoso. Irá para Drumwich para morar com o primo Roger e a prima Emma. Eu vou voltar para Dubheidland e viver com Sigimor.

Não gostei. — Reynard sacudiu a cabeça e apertou os lábios. Jolene abaixou-se na frente dele e beijou-lhe a face.

Eu não quero deixá-lo, meu amor, mas não tenho escolha. Sou casada e terei de ficar com meu marido.

Eu preciso voltar porque sou herdeiro?

Porque é um sucessor, um barão e um conde. Há uma porção de pessoas aflitas pela volta do futuro lorde de Drumwich. Sigimor também é um lorde e precisa de mim para ajudá-lo a tomar conta do seu povo. Essa é a tarefa de uma esposa.

Reynard começou a chorar e Jolene tomou-o nos braços. Ela fez um esforço para demonstrar tranqüilidade e não chorar junto com ele. Por alguns momentos continuou a repetir o que já dissera. As lágrimas de Reynard cessaram. Ele fungou e foi para perto dos outros homens.

Ele sentirá bastante — Jolene sussurrou para o primo.

Claro que sim. — Roger abraçou-a.

Eu gostaria de poder dividir-me em duas.

É o que todos nós desejamos às vezes.

Estou chorando, Roger. Se Reynard chegar perto, avise-me para eu parar.

Roger esboçou um sorriso triste e segurou-a nos braços, enquanto ela desabafava a dor. Afagou-lhe as costas e olhou na direção de onde Jolene viera. Arregalou os olhos.

Das sombras da mata surgiam vários homens. Um olhar mais atento deu-lhe a certeza de que estavam tensos e prontos para uma batalha. Reynard observou os recém- chegados, sorriu e acenou para o mais alto. Nem o reconhecimento fez Roger descontrair-se. Um daqueles gigantes ruivos na certa era o marido de Jolene. Mas nenhum deles tinha semblante amigável.

Capítulo XIX

Jolene!

O grito enraivecido de Sigimor ainda não acabara de ecoar pelos corredores e ele já estava fora da cama, enfiando a roupa de qualquer maneira. Calçava as botas quando Liam e Nanty irromperam no quarto, carrancudos, sonolentos, vestidos pela metade, espadas em riste. Atrás deles, o número de familiares foi aumentando. O corredor ficou lotado de homens armados e expressão semelhante. Sombrios, caras de sono e mal- arrumados.

Ficou maluco, Sigimor? — Liam foi ríspido, depois de olhar o aposento e nada encontrar de ameaçador. — Deu o alarme por nada?

Jolene sumiu. — Sigimor pegou a espada.

O que disse a ela que a fez ir embora?

Por que sempre acha que eu sou o culpado? Alguém a tirou daqui.

Não pode ser. — Liam sacudiu a cabeça.

Como pode ter tanta certeza?

O ilustre Sigimor Cameron ainda está vivo.

Sigimor deu razão ao primo, embora preferisse rastejar sobre cacos de vidro a admitir uma coisa daquelas.

Jolene deve estar voltando para a Inglaterra com o garoto.

Sozinha? Ela não cometeria um desatino desses.

Sigimor tinha suas dúvidas. Os agrados e a paixão desenfreada da noite anterior tinham sido propositais. Fora uma despedida, e não a consolidação do matrimônio.

Jolene teria uma surpresa se pensava que ele se conformaria. Convencido de ter finalmente encontrado a companheira ideal, jamais desistiria dela.

Sigimor não podia acreditar que Jolene partira sem que houvesse uma meta definida. Mesmo que ela sempre arrumasse desculpas quando errava o caminho, era consciente de não ter senso de direção. Se saíra sozinha, na certa alguém a esperava em algum lugar próximo, aonde ela pudesse chegar com segurança. Jolene fora encontrar-se com uma pessoa que a levaria de volta para Drumwich.

O ciúme feroz durou apenas alguns instantes. Jolene jamais teria se casado com ele se houvesse deixado um amor na Inglaterra. Era uma verdade tão certa quanto ele se chamar Sigimor Cameron. Uma hipótese era ela ter ido ao encontro de algum dos aliados ou parentes ingleses mencionados por Harold. O que explicaria a inquietação de Jolene, mesmo depois de ter sido libertada. O que havia gerado a desconfiança de que ela guardava um segredo.

Infelizmente ficara cego pela paixão. O que mais o deixava furioso e machucado era Jolene ter usado o afeto dominador de modo intencional. Tratou de endurecer o coração e, quando chegou à porta, todos saíram da frente.

O que vai fazer? — Liam indagou.

Trazer minha mulher de volta.

Mas não sozinho, meu amigo.

Sigimor observou sua grande família correr para os quartos, com a intenção de preparar-se para acompanhá-lo. Chegou a pensar em partir sem seus parentes. Mas daria outra impressão chegar ao local do encontro de Jolene com uma pequena tropa armada. Se os parentes dela tivessem vindo atrás de Harold, na certa estavam armados.

Desceu até o grande hall para tomar o desjejum e esperar pelos outros.

Finalmente Sigimor saiu de Dubheidland, refletindo se alguém havia ficado para tomar conta do castelo. Um olhar atento revelou que Somerled e Ranulph não tinham vindo. Os outros dez irmãos residentes em Dubheidland estavam com ele, inclusive Fergus, o caçula. Em uma contagem rápida, enumerou doze primos e Nanty, como não

podia deixar de ser. Nem poderia falar a sós com Jolene quando a encontrasse. Teriam de voltar a Dubheidland para conversar e esclarecer tudo. Havia uma pequena conta a acertar com Jolene e a presença da família era um fator de constrangimento.

Sigimor teve a impressão de que alicates lhe apertavam o peito. Estivera tão preocupado em alcançar a rendição de Jolene que nem se dera conta de quanto ele mesmo capitulara diante dela. Seus planos bem elaborados para conduzir o espetáculo haviam falhado fragorosamente. Sua única esperança de evitar a humilhação era certificar-se de que Jolene o aceitaria naquele confuso estado de espírito em que se dividiam a alegria e o tormento.

Alguém deveria tê-lo avisado que o amor era tão complicado!

Sigimor nem percebeu o movimento rápido e brusco que imprimiu às rédeas. O cavalo empinou-se levemente e andou de lado. Mais do que depressa acalmou a montaria e fingiu não perceber os olhares espantados da tropa.

Por um momento procurou enganar a si mesmo e impedir que a verdade viesse à tona. Outro fracasso total.

Ele amava Jolene.

Enquanto se preocupava em salvá-la e, ao mesmo tempo, conseguir uma companheira, Jolene lhe roubara o coração com seus dedos esguios e pequenos. Imaginara prendê-la em virtude da paixão. E o que acontecera? Jolene o capturara de maneira completa e irreversível, sem que ele nem sequer houvesse percebido como isso ocorrera. Nem se dera conta de como Jolene fazia um homem experiente de trinta e dois anos suar e tremer como um garoto imberbe

Ele amava Jolene.

Amava uma inglesa miúda de cabelos negros que não tremia diante de sua fúria, não lhe obedecia cegamente e nem mesmo o faria sob ameaça ou tortura. E ainda conseguia ser mais impertinente do que Ilsa, sua única irmã. Sigimor não se surpreenderia se Deus e os anjos estivessem rolando de tanto rir.

A partir daí, haveria somente uma solução lógica para o problema. Jolene teria de amá-lo. O plano de fazer com que ela o amasse fora baseado apenas no fato de que uma esposa deveria amar o marido. Claro que pensara em facilitar a própria vida com esse privilégio. No momento se tornara uma necessidade vital como o ar que respirava.

Não duvidava que Jolene gostasse dele. O que não lhe trouxe orgulho nem vaidade. Não acreditava que uma mulher se entregasse tão naturalmente e com uma paixão tão intensa se não gostasse do homem com quem fazia amor. Claro que seria possível alimentar e lapidar aquele sentimento até que se transformasse em amor. Mas, pelo visto, o desejo quente e voraz não conseguira aprisionar o coração de Jolene.

Sigimor sabia que elogios, palavras doces e provas de afeição sempre ajudavam. Mas ele nunca se preocupara em percorrer os meandros da difícil arte de cortejar uma mulher. Ergueu a cabeça e analisou Liam. Pedir conselhos a ele seria degradante, mas não havia ninguém mais versado do que Liam naquele quesito.

Por que está me olhando? — Liam fez a pergunta ao sentir o olhar fixo de Sigimor.

Ora, nós o estamos seguindo. — Sigimor deu de ombros. — Eu me perguntava se o primo tomou a direção correta.

Estou seguindo uma pegada muito clara. Jolene deve ter dado pão para o garoto mastigar. O que ele deixa cair deve ser o mesmo tanto que está comendo.

Sigimor notou o pedaço de pão que Liam apontava e olhou para a frente, onde alguns melros bicavam alguma coisa no solo.

Os meninos gostam de ver passarinhos atrás deles.

Não acho que o primo estivesse me olhando por causa disso. Nunca o ouvi questionar minha capacidade de seguir um rastro.

Mas também nunca tive de lhe confiar as pegadas de minha esposa.

Oh, não. Exceto por aquela vez em que ela foi direto até as garras de Harold. — Liam incitou o cavalo a um passo mais rápido e revirou os olhos quando Sigimor o acompanhou. — Mandei Nanty na frente para ver se ele descobre alguma coisa sobre o tal encontro imaginário.

Ótimo. — Sigimor praguejou em silêncio por Liam ter desconfiado da inverdade de suas palavras e pela zombaria às suas deduções.

Se tem algo a perguntar ou para dizer, fale logo. Não gosto de dissimulações.

Acha que Jolene pode ter fugido?

Não acho que ela tenha fugido, no sentido literal da palavra. Acredito que todos nós esquecemos o papel de Reynard na história. Ele é o lorde de Drumwich, o único herdeiro de Peter. O assassino de Peter, que desejava apossar-se de tudo o que era de Reynard, está morto. Portanto não há mais necessidade de o garoto ficar escondido na Escócia, não é mesmo? Na verdade, isso seria muito prejudicial para ele.

Sigimor murmurou uma imprecação. Mais uma vez, Liam estava certo. Embora não ignorasse a importância da origem de Reynard, dera pouca atenção ao que aconteceria depois da derrota de Harold. Era mais fácil enxergar Reynard como uma criança em vez de imaginá-lo como lorde de um castelo inglês. Por uma ou duas vezes pensara no que seria feito assim que a ameaça ao menino se apagasse. Assim mesmo, de maneira bem fugaz. Não fizera planos para aquele futuro. Muito menos conversara com Jolene a respeito do assunto. Absorto em fazer Jolene tornar-se parte integrante dele mesmo, desconsiderara a responsabilidade da tia com o sobrinho e o juramento que ela fizera ao irmão. Um erro grave e não lhe ocorria um modo de retificá-lo.

Fora um imbecil. Não tomara conhecimento da escolha difícil que Jolene teria de fazer, assim que Harold não mais constituísse uma ameaça. Jolene cuidava de Reynard desde que o menino nascera. A ligação forte entre os dois saltava à vista. Jolene, por ser mulher, não seria indicada como tutora do sobrinho. Mas isso não significa que se afastaria dele. No fundo de seu coração, Sigimor admitiu que sua atitude tinha uma explicação: a ferocidade com que tentava segurar Jolene a seu lado. Durante o tempo inteiro ele tentara fazer a balança pender a seu favor, pensando, de maneira inconsciente, na hora da decisão.

Naquela altura, seu maior temor era Jolene já ter feito a escolha e não haver se decidido por ele.

Cerrou as pálpebras. O sofrimento era imensurável. Um futuro árido e solitário desenhava-se em sua mente. Apesar da família enorme que estaria sempre a seu lado, Sigimor teve certeza de que jamais se livraria daquele vazio.

Sigimor?

Sim? — Sigimor piscou para as árvores que ladeavam a estrada. — Ela terá de ficar com o sobrinho.

Pode ser. Jolene enfrentou uma escolha difícil.

Ela já decidiu.

Não se pode ter certeza.

Não? Se Jolene quisesse ficar ao meu lado, por que fugir no meio da noite? Por que não me disse que precisava se encontrar com alguém? Por que não me pediu para ir junto e ajudá-la a resolver o futuro de Reynard?

Não sei. Talvez Jolene estivesse com medo de ser influenciada a ficar. Quem sabe o que se passava em seu coração quando chegou o momento decisivo? Ela amava muito o irmão, presenciou seu assassinato e fez um juramento antes de ele morrer em meio a grande agonia. Jolene ama o sobrinho a quem criou como mãe e fará qualquer coisa para o bem-estar dele. Jolene é esposa de um homem que terá de ficar na Escócia e tudo o que pertence a Reynard está na Inglaterra.

Ela não me ama. — Sigimor declarou com amargura e teve esperança de não parecer patético.

E quem pode afirmar isso? Ela gosta do homem teimoso que está ao meu lado.

Liam ergueu a mão para impedir o protesto de Sigimor. — Jolene jamais teria consentido no enlace nem o teria recebido na cama se não lhe dedicasse algum sentimento. Ela o teria encarado para dizer que estava na hora de voltar para Drumwich com Reynard. Se ela não gostasse do marido, não teria evitado a confrontação. Jolene tomou uma atitude drástica por receio de ser influenciada a não cumprir com o seu dever. A promessa feita no leito de morte do irmão amado.

Os dois puxaram as rédeas para deter os cavalos. Nanty vinha na direção deles.

Sigimor pensou no que Liam dissera. Jolene não era covarde, apesar da fuga que empreendera. A noite de delírios compartilhados também era um fato a ser levado em consideração. Creditara o ar de desespero que permeara aquelas poucas horas ao fato de Jolene ter encarado a morte de perto. Mas certamente fora pela necessidade de acumular um punhado de memórias. Se Jolene não gostasse dele e estivesse ao seu lado apenas por obrigação, não iria querer guardar nenhuma lembrança. Aquela noção era confortante de certa forma, mas não solucionava o problema. Jolene escolhera o sobrinho. Sigimor não confiava que o encontro com ela pudesse alterar a decisão da esposa. O que só aumentaria o sofrimento de ambos.

Teria de haver um outro caminho, ele pensou em meio a grande angústia. Uma solução que permitisse a Jolene a incumbência com o sobrinho e ficar ao lado do marido.

Lady Jolene está em companhia de vários ingleses, em uma clareira na mata — Nanty anunciou.

O primeiro pensamento de Sigimor foi de lutar para ter a esposa de volta. Uma idéia absurda. Matar a família dela só iria piorar a situação.

Quantos são?

Uns vinte ou mais. Bem armados, mas não estão ameaçando lady Jolene nem o menino.

Aliados ou parentes?

Parentes. Pelo menos alguns deles se parecem com ela. Têm cabelos negros.

Ela deve ter falado que a família se encontrava aqui, enquanto estava em poder de Harold. Isso explica a atitude intempestiva que ele tomou. Seus objetivos caíram por terra ao saber que os parentes de Jolene haviam descoberto o que havia acontecido em Drumwich e tinham vindo em auxílio dela.

Nanty anuiu.

Ele não teria tempo de se casar com ela para garantir a posse de Drumwich. Pedir um resgate era tudo o que lhe restava fazer. A vida de Jolene e de Reynard pela dele. Ou silenciar a testemunha de seus crimes.

Podemos alcançá-los sem sermos vistos?

Sim, se tivermos cuidado. Poderemos cercá-los por trás das árvores. Tenho, a impressão de que dois de seus parentes de Scarglas estão com eles. Não pude aproximar-me o suficiente para ver de quem se tratava.

Escolta de segurança?

Certo. Uma proteção contra maridos enraivecidos.

Por mais tentador que possa parecer, um escândalo desagradaria a Jolene. — Sigimor percebeu o riso disfarçado de Liam e de Nanty. — Os ingleses estão prontos para partir?

Não. Estão conversando.

A indecisão tomou conta de Sigimor, diante da expectativa de todos.

Seria justo interferir na resolução de Jolene? Era claro que ela optara pela obrigação e pelo amor a Reynard. Além do mais, a recusa de Jolene em voltar para Dubheidland poderia abrir um ferida em seu peito bem maior de que a deixada por Bárbara. Uma humilhação mais profunda e que o faria sofrer para o resto da vida.

O orgulho lhe recomendava que o melhor seria voltar e esquecer Jolene, embora

estivesse certo de que ela jamais abandonaria sua memória. Nem mesmo haveria a oportunidade de odiá-la, depois de compreender o grande dilema em que Jolene se debatera. Mas se regressasse naquele momento, haveria de conviver com uma incerteza. E se houvesse feito uma tentativa de fazê-la mudar de idéia, Jolene teria consentido? Sigimor não poderia viver sob a sombra dessa dúvida, mesmo correndo o

risco de ser rejeitado.

Suspirou fundo para tomar coragem e começou a distribuir ordens. Com a ajuda de Nanty, mandou os homens em diferentes direções. Teriam de cercar a clareira com o menor alarde possível. Determinou que não atacassem, a menos que fosse para salvar as próprias vidas. Para ter Jolene de volta, não queria passar por cima dos cadáveres da família dela. Ele e Liam observariam o que se passava dentro da clareira.

Lady Jolene pode estar planejando voltar — Liam comentou.

Nada disso. Jolene não agiria com tanto segredo se não pretendesse regressar à Inglaterra com os seus conterrâneos. Se ela tivesse intenções de entregar Reynard aos cuidados da família, teria me contado. Eu poderia ter sugerido que eles viessem a Dubheidland.

Noto que não está mais enfurecido.

Estou com raiva, mas entendi que isso de nada adiantará e que também não é justo. Eu fechei os olhos diante de uma situação que não poderia ser ignorada. O que aconteceria depois da morte de Harold. Planos teriam de ser feitos, discutidos e resoluções, tomadas. Não nego que Jolene deveria ter falado comigo. Mas como eu nunca lhe perguntei nada, ela poderia muito bem ter pensado que não me agradava falar nisso. E, de certo modo, ela estava certa. Eu nem queria ouvir tocar no assunto. Reconheço, Liam, que teve razão ao afirmar que Jolene estava diante de uma escolha difícil.

Ela teria de deixar não só a família, mas também trocar seu país por outro onde não tinha sido bem recebida.

Sigimor suspirou.

Teria de abandonar o menino que criou desde o nascimento. Reynard é um filho para ela. Jolene tentou evitar que Reynard a visse como mãe. Mas isso não convenceu o próprio coração. Poderia ela resistir aos apelos do sobrinho que acabou de perder o pai? Teria coragem para deixá-lo? Não se tratou de uma simples escolha entre o marido e o sobrinho. Se quer saber, Liam, nem sei se eu ficaria satisfeito com a volta de Jolene, se ela tivesse de abandonar seu dever e não honrasse o juramento feito a um moribundo.

Afastar-se do sobrinho poderia representar algo bem menos…

Pode ser, mas isso impediria que Jolene viesse a se arrepender mais tarde? Ou mesmo de ressentir-se contra mim e passar a me odiar?

É uma possibilidade. Sigimor, eu só vejo um caminho. Dizer-lhe que a ama.

E por que eu teria de fazer isso?

E por que não? Trata-se da verdade.

Sigimor sentia-se perturbado por Liam ter reconhecido nele um sentimento que ele mesmo acabava de descobrir,

Eu nunca disse uma coisa dessas para ninguém. Jolene é minha mulher. Nada mais importa.

Importa, e muito, se pretende que ela fique ao seu lado e feliz.

Jolene estava feliz. Eu salvei a ela e ao menino, providenciei tudo o que era necessário e fizemos amor até à exaustão.

Isso é bom, muito bom. Mas será que fez tudo certo? Talvez…

Talvez fosse melhor parar com essas ironias. Isto é, se pretende chegar até o dia do seu santo padroeiro. Claro que fiz tudo certo. Posso não ter cortejado e levado para a cama metade das moças deste país como o primo fez, mas tenho experiência suficiente na matéria. Jolene se inflama comigo.

Isso é visível, não há como negar. Mas eu insisto. Não se pode amarrar uma mulher só com a paixão. Qualquer mulher com inteligência, e isso Jolene tem de sobra, sabe que o ardor de um homem pode ser fugaz se não houver na base um sentimento profundo e verdadeiro. Jolene tem de saber que existe um espaço reservado para ela no seu coração, na sua vida, e não apenas na sua cama.

Sigimor concordava com Liam, mas teve necessidade de defender-se.

Não acho que ela dê importância a essas coisas.

Ela era uma virgem inglesa da mais alta linhagem que se casou com um escocês. Isso diz muito. Primo, entenda que não é o único que teria de fazer concessões. Jolene terá de abandonar Reynard e a sua pátria. Será preciso bem mais do que um homem bom de cama para Jolene tomar uma resolução dessas. Terá de cortejá-la. Terá de afirmar seu amor por ela, meu amigo.

É um pouco tarde… — Sigimor murmurou ao se aproximar da clareira onde Jolene estava com os ingleses.

Nunca é tarde demais. Ela ainda não foi embora. Diga-lhe algumas palavras

doces.

Na frente de um bando de saxões?

Eles ficarão bem impressionados. Não duvide disso.

Apesar de reconhecer mais uma vez a justeza do raciocínio de Liam, Sigimor não

poderia aceitar o conselho. Não era um homem versado em palavras doces nem estava acostumado a falar abertamente sobre seus sentimentos. Jolene entenderia aquela limitação. Sentiu um nó na garganta ao tomar, junto com Liam, um lugar no círculo dos Cameron que rodeava Jolene e os ingleses. Perderia a única e última oportunidade de ter a esposa de volta. Não sabia dizer palavras doces de amor.

Ao olhar para Jolene, perdeu completamente a vontade de cortejá-la. Ela estava nos braços de um homem alto e bem-apessoado. O homem tinha cabelos negros e devia ser um primo. Ora, Harold era primo, e os laços de sangue não o haviam impedido de desejá-la. Isso nem mesmo seria um obstáculo ao casamento. Cego de ciúme, Sigimor só pensou em arrancá-la dos braços daquele cavalheiro insolente.

Palavras doces, primo — Liam tornou a avisar quando Sigimor desmontou.

Não gritarei com ela.

Liam suspirou ao ver a expressão tenebrosa de Sigimor.

Não esqueça a própria recomendação. Não matar nenhum inglês.

Não vou matá-lo. Eu me limitarei a lhe quebrar os braços.

Capítulo XX

Jolene, temos companhia.

Ela afastou-se de Roger, espiou em volta e arregalou os olhos. Encontravam-se rodeados por uma tropa de escoceses. Todos sisudos, inclusive Fergus. Jolene deduziu que os Cameron não podiam saber que Roger era seu primo e que o abraço era fraterno. Avistou Sigimor e sentiu uma alegria imensa, apesar da expressão carrancuda com que ele a fitava.

Aquele homem é seu marido? — Roger perguntou, vendo Sigimor desmontar e caminhar ao encontro deles.

Isso mesmo. Ele é sir Sigimor Cameron, lorde de Dubheidland.

Parece mais um touro bravio.

Jolene teve de concordar com o primo. Sigimor vinha de cabeça levemente abaixada, os ombros largos curvados para a frente, punhos fechados. Uma avaliação rápida foi suficiente para ela perceber que os Cameron e os dois MacFingal antecipavam uma luta. Mais do que depressa, Jolene se pôs de frente para Sigimor e de costas para Roger.

Saia do meu caminho — Sigimor ordenou, parando diante dela.

Não o deixarei machucar Roger. Ele é meu primo.

Estou começando a acreditar que seus primos são amigáveis demais.

Jolene escondeu a surpresa e a satisfação pelo ciúme de Sigimor. Ousou acreditar que tomara a decisão certa.

Roger é casado e estava me consolando. Só isso. Ele soube do que aconteceu em Drumwich e veio à procura de Harold.

Interessante… Por que não me contou isso ontem? Não poderia ter feito um intervalo na sua ilimitada sofreguidão noturna para ao menos mencionar a presença dos seus parentes na região?

Os MacFingal não contiveram as risadas. Jolene ficou muito vermelha e fulminou com o olhar tanto o marido quanto os MacFingal.

Sigimor! Será que precisava ser tão… descortês?

Eu? Pois para mim parece descortesia fazer amor com um homem até ele ficar largado, sair da cama de manso e ir ao encontro de um exército de homens na floresta!

Se não parar de falar essas coisas, pedirei a Roger para lhe dar uma surra.

E por que não faz isso? Estou com uma vontade louca de lhe quebrar os braços. Assim, ele aprenderá a não abraçá-la mais. Além disso, eu gostaria de atingir mais uma meia dúzia.

Roger, não vai dizer nada? — Jolene envergonhou-se pela atitude do marido. Seu primo deu de ombros.

Sinto muito, Jolene. Pelo que entendi da conversa, sou obrigado a dar razão a sir Sigimor. Se Emma tivesse feito uma coisa dessas comigo, eu não teria ficado de melhor humor.

Homens! São todos iguais. O primo… — Jolene sufocou um grito de espanto. Reynard surgiu por trás e deu um pontapé na canela de Sigimor. — Reynard! Por que fez isso?

Porque ele é um homem malvado! — Reynard, chorando, lutou para livrar-se de Roger, que o prendera entre os braços, e fitou Sigimor, que esfregava a canela. — Ele vai roubar minha mãe. Quero bater no traseiro dele!

Sigimor observou as lágrimas e a fúria do garoto. Depois fitou Jolene. O sofrimento visível no olhar da esposa era tão pungente que se tornava difícil não confortá-la. E teve de repreender-se à luz do entendimento. Além de fazer um julgamento errôneo da situação, também se enganara a respeito de Jolene. Ela mudara de idéia em relação ao

cumprimento do dever. Sentiu-se culpado pela alegria que o invadiu diante dessa possibilidade. Devia ser traumático para uma criança tão pequena como Reynard aceitar uma sucessão de perdas. Rezou para que Roger fizesse jus à impressão que tivera dele. Assim, o garoto ficaria bem amparado.

Acho que nós três precisamos conversar — Sigimor disse e virou-se para os Cameron: — Podem ficar à vontade. Poderemos demorar um pouco. Não haverá luta com os ingleses… e nem com aqueles dois tontos — referiu-se aos MacFingal e agachou-se na frente de Reynard. — Agora, meu rapaz, pode desejar uma boa viagem para os seus amigos.

Para Nanty também? — Reynard estava com os lábios trêmulos.

Também, Reynard.

Quero ficar com eles. São meus amigos.

Bons amigos não se perdem. São para sempre. Poderá chamá-los quando precisar. Agora, vá. Despeça-se. — Sigimor ficou em pé e Reynard correu para o lado de Nanty. — Vamos, Jolene. Temos de conversar. — Virou-se e foi em direção à outra extremidade da clareira.

Camarada presunçoso — ela murmurou.

Pelo que me contou da vida dele — Roger deu o braço a Jolene e ambos seguiram o gigante ruivo —, Sigimor não poderia ser de outro jeito. Não deve ter sido fácil ver-se, da noite para o dia, como lorde de um castelo povoado de parentes, meninos em sua maioria. Um homem não pode controlar tantas pessoas apenas com doçura, gentileza e conversas amenas. — Apontou Nanty e Liam, que trocavam desaforos com os MacFingal. — Os Cameron são boas pessoas, mas um tanto indomados.

Uma observação acurada, Roger. — Ao ver que Sigimor os observava de braços cruzados na altura do peito, Jolene imitou-lhe a pose e a carranca. — Claro que poderão melhorar se levarem uns cascudos na cabeça.

Chega de baboseiras, Jolene. Comece com o que soube por intermédio de Harold — Sigimor ordenou.

Ele sabia que Roger o perseguia por haver descoberto seus crimes — Jolene respondeu. — Enquanto estivemos nas catacumbas, Harold foi avisado de que Roger queria se encontrar com ele neste roçado.

Milorde pretendia falar com Harold? — Sigimor fitou Roger. — Por acaso duvidou dos crimes cometidos?

Não, mas ele era meu parente consangüíneo. Achei que deveria lhe dar o direito de se defender das acusações.

A resposta dele seria matá-lo.

Sem dúvida. Mas eu me preparei para uma traição. Jamais confiaria em Harold. Depois de resolver o caso com ele, eu tinha o propósito de dirigir-me a Dubheidland. O velho Thomas me informou com quem Jolene e Reynard haviam partido.

Milorde não teve receio dos grandes aliados que Harold dizia ter?

Não, pois os meus eram muito mais poderosos. Harold sempre me considerou um simples baronete. Ele achava que a minha herdade era pequena e desprezava minha esposa por ela ser filha de um cavaleiro. O erro de Harold foi nunca olhar um pouco adiante. A ganância deve ter lhe limitado o campo de visão. A linhagem da minha Emma remete à família real, e ela é muito querida na corte. Minha mãe descende de uma família nobre e poderosa. O rei me concedeu pessoalmente o direito de ser o tutor de Reynard. Fiz o pedido assim que recebi a visita de um dos criados de Drumwich. O pobre rapaz fugiu do castelo poucas horas depois da morte de Peter, para me relatar o acontecido. Cheguei a Drumwich um dia após a partida de Harold, que havia saído em perseguição aos Cameron.

Se tivéssemos ficado em Drumwich, milorde teria encontrado a mim e aos meus homens pendurados na forca. Harold não ficou sabendo que milorde foi nomeado tutor,

ficou?

Não. Por isso eu quis conversar com ele. Precisava avisá-lo de que havia

perdido Drumwich e que de nada adiantaria ferir Jolene ou Reynard. Eu tinha intenção de levá-lo ao rei para um julgamento.

Haverá algum problema quando o rei souber que Harold teve o que mereceu, aqui mesmo na Escócia?

Não, pelo contrário. Embora poucos duvidassem da culpa dele, não havia sangue na sua espada, por assim dizer. Harold teria sido julgado e o rei ficaria em situação delicada. Os aliados de Harold também são influentes, embora não se igualem aos meus em poder. O rei dará graças aos céus por ter se livrado de uma circunstância embaraçosa. Ninguém argumentará contra o seu direito de matar Harold, sir Sigimor. Ele fez ameaças contra o senhor, contra a sua família e seqüestrou sua esposa. Como tutor de Reynard, posso testemunhar por que tive de vir até aqui para encontrar o menino. O caso será dado por encerrado.

Sigimor anuiu e fitou Jolene.

Não vai me dizer que veio até aqui só para trazer Reynard, vai? A senhora nem mesmo sabia que Roger tinha sido nomeado tutor. Se quer saber, foi uma covardia ter fugido como um gatuno sorrateiro. Não lhe passou pela cabeça a idéia de que deveria pelo menos me avisar que eu estava a ponto de perder minha esposa?

Jolene fez uma careta. Ser chamada de covarde feriu seus brios, mas teve de aceitar a recriminação como devida. Ela não tivera coragem de contar ao marido o que pretendia fazer. Temia duas hipóteses. Sigimor poderia tê-la forçado a permanecer em Dubheidland, ou nem mesmo se preocuparia em pedir-lhe que ficasse. Imaginara ainda que ele, com o orgulho ferido, poderia persegui-la, como de fato acontecera. Mesmo assim, ela fizera o que lhe parecera correto. E durante o trajeto que empreendera para encontrar-se com Roger, entendera que não poderia viver sem Sigimor. Mas não pretendia falar sobre o assunto na presença de tantos homens.

Eu mandaria avisá-lo quando chegasse a Drumwich.

Ah, mas quanta bondade. — Sigimor resmungou com satisfação ao vê-la estremecer. — Que atitude pretendia tomar em relação a mim e a respeito do nosso matrimônio, uma união muito bem consumada e abençoada pela Igreja?

Bem, eu sou filha de um conde saxão, como se diz por aqui. O senhor é um lorde escocês. Nós não obtivemos a permissão de nenhum dos meus parentes nem do meu rei…

A senhora pensou em anular o casamento. Sim, eu já ouvi falar que se pode fazer isso. Por acaso, lady Jolene Cameron, não lhe passou pela cabeça que poderia estar carregando no ventre um filho meu? E que a anulação faria dessa criança um bastardo?

Jolene já pensara nisso, mas jamais confessaria a verdade.

Eu teria esperado até ter certeza de não estar grávida.

Sigimor teve vontade de sacudi-la até escutar os ossos dela chocalharem, mesmo sabendo que jamais lhe encostaria um dedo com intenção de machucá-la. As palavras de Jolene tinham o poder de vergastadas em pele nua. Nem mesmo sabia o que desejava ouvi-la dizer. Mas certamente não eram aquelas frases calmas e frias que anunciavam a intenção de livrar-se dele.

Jolene teria mesmo mudado de idéia? Precisava ter uma conversa séria com a esposa para esclarecer de uma vez por todas o que estava acontecendo. Mas o local não era apropriado, como também não era adequada a enorme platéia formada pelas famílias Cameron e Gerard. Porém teria de saber o que ela decidira. Esfregou o queixo. Considerou a melhor maneira de perguntar-lhe isso, sem expor as próprias emoções confusas e intensas.

Jolene estava se despedindo de mim quando milorde chegou. — Roger ignorou

a cotovelada de Jolene. — O rei não ficará satisfeito ao saber que uma herdeira inglesa se casou com um lorde escocês. Mas tenho certeza de que Peter aprovaria o enlace. Afinal de contas, a vida da irmã e do único filho foi salva por milorde. Jolene possui um pequeno castelo na Escócia, herdado de uma tia materna. Será seu por direito. — Roger sorriu diante do espanto de Sigimor. — Antes que o rei arquitete um plano para confiscar a fortuna de minha prima, eu lhe mandarei os bens móveis e o dote de Jolene da mesma maneira como cheguei até aqui. Passando em segurança com a ajuda dos seus amigos e parentes. Se preferir, poderei enviar tudo para o castelo escocês de minha prima.

Sigimor desconfiava de que Jolene tivesse um bom dote, mas não imaginava poder recebê-lo. Recusar seria uma tolice. Além disso, conversar sobre o assunto com Roger seria uma boa maneira de evitar, de momento, uma discussão com Jolene. O mais importante era a certeza de que ela voltaria a Dubheidland com ele.

Precisamos acertar alguns detalhes antes que milorde se retire — Sigimor sugeriu e acenou para Liam. — Se achar conveniente fazer um acordo por escrito, meu primo é um excelente escriba e tem uma caligrafia primorosa.

Roger concordou e Sigimor avisou Jolene que conversariam em Dubheidland.

A não ser que queira falar diante desse batalhão.

Jolene sacudiu a cabeça e observou os três homens se acomodarem em cima de algumas pedras grandes, do lado oposto da clareira. O fato de o marido interessar-se tanto pelo dote aborreceu-a por um momento. Contudo a surpresa dele fora autêntica ao ficar sabendo da existência do castelo. Estava ciente de que Sigimor não se casara com ela por amor, mas também não fora para auferir lucros. Sigimor na certa faria bom uso da riqueza que ela trazia para o casamento. Havia muitas melhorias a serem implementadas em Dubheidland. Além disso, os filhos com que seriam abençoados poderiam ter uma educação primorosa. Felizmente a fortuna dela não caíra nas mãos de Harold.

Refletiu no que Sigimor falaria com ela, assim que voltassem para Dubheidland. Não duvidava que teria de enfrentar um longo sermão. Como Sigimor tinha o costume de fazer referências aos momentos íntimos, ela esperava que a conversa fosse privativa. Desgostava-a supor a impressão que Roger levaria dela, assim como os outros homens que haviam escutado as acusações de Sigimor. O melhor seria não pensar sobre o teor da conversa. Não pretendia iludir-se, esperando palavras de amor. A desilusão seria amarga.

Suspirou diante da aproximação de Fergus e de Reynard. Fergus vinha muito sério, parecido demais com Sigimor. A fisionomia confusa e triste de Reynard era de cortar o coração. O garoto hesitou por um momento, antes de jogar-se nos braços dela. Era um sofrimento saber que o veria muito pouco, depois de que ele fosse embora com Roger.

Fora uma escolha difícil, mas correta, Jolene tentou consolar-se. Roger e Emma dariam a Reynard o amor e a orientação de que ele precisava. Ficariam encarregados de administrar a herança do garoto até que ele chegasse à maioridade. Ainda que lhe custasse admitir, Jolene sabia que Reynard e Drumwich precisavam de um homem para cuidar de tudo. E Sigimor jamais teria permissão para administrar um condado inglês. Nem ele cobiçaria tal encargo.

Quero que volte para casa comigo — Reynard murmurou quando Jolene se sentou no chão e pegou-o no colo.

Ela não pode. — Fergus abaixou-se na frente deles.

Lady Jolene é a esposa de Sigimor. Esposas têm de ficar ao lado dos maridos.

Ele franziu o cenho, com ar de crítica. — Embora a regra tenha sido esquecida.

E por que eu não posso ficar?

Nós iríamos gostar muito, mas não será possível. Um lorde tem de voltar para o seu castelo, ainda mais que há um título de conde à sua espera.

Eu não quero ser conde.

Não há como recusar. Todos nós nascemos com uma missão que deverá ser cumprida. Ser um herdeiro é uma grande responsabilidade e uma questão de dignidade pessoal. Poucos são os que têm esse privilégio.

Reynard fitou Jolene, que anuiu.

Reynard, meu querido, o melhor que poderá fazer pela memória honrada de seu pai será cuidar das terras e do povo dele. Roger e Emma ficarão em Drumwich a seu lado. Eles o amarão e o ensinarão a ser um conde digno e estimado por todos. Um homem que faria o orgulho de seu pai.

Por que a senhora não pode mais me amar? Jolene beijou-lhe o rosto e acariciou-lhe os cabelos.

Eu sempre o amarei, Reynard. Só não posso voltar para Drumwich. Nunca se esqueça, meu querido, de que seu lugar está garantido no meu coração.

Eu não perderei seu amor, assim como Sigimor disse que não se perde um bom amigo?

Exatamente. E se precisar de mim, estarei sempre ao seu lado.

Jolene abraçou o sobrinho. O valente garoto suspirou e limpou com raiva as lágrimas teimosas. Ela mesma teve de fazer um esforço enorme para não chorar. Era preciso manter a serenidade para o bem de Reynard.

Esperava que Liam, Roger e Sigimor terminassem logo com as formalidades. A separação era terrível, mas quanto antes ela fosse embora, melhor. Não conseguiria reter o pranto por muito mais tempo.

Milorde cuidará bem do menino, não é? — Sigimor perguntou a Roger, depois de enrolar um dos acordos de casamento que ambos haviam assinado e entregá-lo a Liam.

Pode ficar sossegado. Emma e eu não fomos abençoados com filhos, embora os desejássemos demais. Reynard será nosso filho. Minha mulher está em Drumwich, ansiosa pela chegada do garoto. Sou um Gerard e assumi um compromisso. Farei com que Reynard se torne um jovem capaz de honrar o nome da família e de administrar Drumwich com sabedoria.

Ele não odiará a tia que o abandonou? — Sigimor fitou Jolene e o menino abraçados.

De maneira nenhuma. Não permitiremos que ele esqueça a dedicação de Jolene, os riscos que ela correu e o tamanho do seu amor. Nem o que os Cameron fizeram por ele. Milorde pode contar conosco. Drumwich continuará sendo uma pacífica propriedade inglesa da fronteira, onde ninguém pensa em derramar sangue escocês.

E se milorde e lady Emma tiverem um filho?

Quando nós nos casamos, Emma tinha quinze anos e eu, dezessete. Isso foi há dez anos e minhas sementes nunca criaram raízes. Vivemos muito bem, mas sei que minha mulher está ansiosa para assumir o papel de mãe de Reynard.

Ambos são muito jovens. Ainda poderão ter filhos. Os pais desse camarada — Sigimor apontou Liam — estavam casados fazia quase vinte anos quando ele nasceu. Nesse tempo, meu pai tinha gerado quinze. O velho MacFingal, meu tio, gerou um exército. A mãe de Liam era irmã de meu pai e de MacFingal e só teve dois filhos, já em plena maturidade. — Sigimor acompanhou Roger, que se levantou e deu-lhe uma pancadinha afetuosa no ombro. — Ninguém conhece os desígnios de Deus.

É verdade. Mas não direi a Emma o que me contou. Seria uma crueldade alimentar-lhe novamente as esperanças.

Ainda bem que ela aceita bem o destino. A mãe de Liam se revoltou com a falta de filhos durante quase duas décadas. O destino é caprichoso.

Eu sei. Não se preocupe com Reynard, sir Sigimor. Eu amava Peter como se ele fosse meu irmão. Será muito fácil amar seu filho. E minha esposa tem um grande coração.

Sigimor suspirou.

Assim como o de Jolene, que ficará partido com a distância. Ela está consciente de que será muito difícil ver novamente o sobrinho.

Creio que não. A propriedade que Jolene herdou não é distante da fronteira. Se não estivermos em guerra, poderemos combinar visitas ocasionais.

Será ótimo. Eu nada prometerei a Jolene por enquanto. Caso as visitas não se concretizem, o sofrimento será maior. Por favor, lorde Roger, seja sincero. Jolene havia resolvido voltar para Dubheidland?

Sim, milorde. Jolene me comunicou sobre a decisão pouco depois de se encontrar comigo. Para dizer a verdade, tentei demovê-la do intento. — Roger sorriu ao ver o cenho franzido de Sigimor. — Jolene é uma rica herdeira. Sua Majestade não receberá com agrado a idéia de haver perdido a chance de encontrar um casamento para ela. Eu fui contemplado com a tutela de Reynard, mas o rei não quis deixar Jolene sob a minha guarda. Ele gosta de recompensar homens leais com noivas que sejam herdeiras órfãs. Não há muitas jovens nessa condição.

Tem certeza de que o rei não vai querer trazê-la de volta?

Absoluta. Se ele aventar tal conjetura, eu lhe direi que Jolene está muito bem servida e grávida de seu marido, um lorde escocês. — Roger sorriu à guisa de desculpas.

Nenhum inglês haveria de casar com ela agora.

É evidente. Eles sabem que não há termo de comparação com os maridos escoceses. — Sigimor ignorou o protesto gaguejado de Roger. — Será melhor levar minha esposa para casa e providenciar logo essa criança. Não quero que ninguém o acuse de ser mentiroso.

É muita bondade sua. — Roger franziu o cenho e seguiu Sigimor, ao lado de Liam, que achava muita graça em tudo.

Ao ver Roger e Sigimor se aproximarem, Jolene deixou Reynard em pé e levantou- se. Fergus postou-se ao seu lado, rígido como um guerreiro. Jolene imaginou duas alternativas. Ou o rapaz pretendia interpor-se entre ela e a fúria de Sigimor ou ele fazia questão de lembrar a Roger que os Cameron tinham direitos sobre ela. Talvez fosse um pouco de cada.

Jolene olhou ao redor. Os outros Cameron já estavam montados e reunidos atrás dela, atentos a Roger e aos seus homens. Alguns parentes de Sigimor piscaram para Jolene. Já a consideravam parte integrante da família. Aquela demonstração de posse de certa maneira era confortante. Jolene não tinha certeza de que precisassem dela nem de que o marido a amava. Mas passara a ser considerada um membro do clã.

Sigimor preparou um cavalo e amarrou a sacola com os pertences da esposa na sela, enquanto Jolene falava com Roger. Seu primo a fez assinar alguns documentos. Em um deles constava a declaração de que lady Jolene Gerard aceitara, por livre e espontânea vontade, o marido que seu irmão escolhera. Não era verdade, mas ela assinou sem pestanejar. Isso tornaria as coisas mais fáceis para Roger, caso o rei se aborrecesse com o casamento. Além do mais, estava convencida de que Peter aprovaria aquela atitude.

Seguiu-se o momento mais triste para Jolene. Despedir-se de Reynard. Ele não chorou nem se rebelou, apesar dos lábios trêmulos. Jolene orgulhou-se muito do sobrinho. Peter teria sentido emoção idêntica. Ela deu mais um beijo no garoto e deixou-o no colo de Roger. Teve certeza de que o primo amaria Reynard e o educaria para ser um homem íntegro. O que não deixava de servir-lhe como consolo.

Sigimor despediu-se de Roger e de Reynard. Ajudou Jolene a montar e liderou a tropa de volta a Dubheidland. Somente uma vez Jolene olhou por sobre o ombro. Roger consolava Reynard.

Jolene virou a cabeça depressa e manteve o olhar fixo à sua frente. Ela também aceitaria a separação com uma dignidade que deixaria orgulhosos seus ancestrais. Os

Gerard eram fortes, corajosos e capazes de suportar com firmeza os golpes do destino.

Capítulo XXI

Jolene chorara e soluçara durante o trajeto inteiro. Receoso de que ela se descontrolasse e caísse da sela, Sigimor detivera a tropa e sentara a esposa diante dele.

Em Dubheidland, cansada de tanto chorar, fora levada para a cama como uma criança. Não obstante, ainda tivera forças para envergonhar-se por tamanha falta de coragem e de dignidade.

Jolene tirou a compressa fria que colocara sobre os olhos. Examinou-os diante do espelho. Já não estavam tão inchados e vermelhos como quando acordara. A água de alfazema ajudara a diminuir os danos que as poucas horas de sono não haviam conseguido afastar. Mergulhar no sofrimento deixara-a com o corpo dolorido. O único benefício daquela perda total de controle era ter evitado, por um tempo, conversar com Sigimor.

Contudo os momentos de solidão haviam terminado. Verificou a saia, o corpete e o fechamento dos ganchos. O teor e os resultados daquela conversa dependeriam do tamanho de ira de Sigimor. Ocorreu-lhe alegar uma dor de cabeça ou algo semelhante que lhe permitisse não descer para a refeição noturna.

Nada disso! — Jolene resmungou e saiu do quarto. — Não é hora para covardia!

Atravessou os corredores de cabeça erguida. Lembrou a si mesma que a escolha fora dela. Por causa de Sigimor, afastara-se de sua família, de seu lar e de seu país. Nada lhe assegurava que poderia vê-los novamente. Aquele seria um argumento mais do que suficiente para rebater qualquer ofensa ou orgulho ferido. Sigimor deveria aborrecer- se apenas por ela ter ido sozinha, arriscando a própria vida. Nada mais.

Jolene hesitou antes de entrar no grande hall. Admitiu que seu maior receio não era a cólera do marido por causa da fuga. Temia que Sigimor não entendesse o significado da difícil decisão que ela tomara. E, mesmo compreendendo, que ele não reconhecesse o fato. Tudo poderia voltar ao que era antes. Sigimor a trataria com bondade, respeito e paixão todas as noites. Porém Jolene almejava muito mais de um marido. A resolução de ficar com Sigimor talvez fosse a esperança de obter aquele muito mais. Se o marido não entendesse o sentido de seu ato de coragem, Jolene começaria a duvidar do acerto da própria decisão.

Assustou-se quando sentiu uma mão em seu ombro. Fergus segurou-a com firmeza e olhar ansioso. Na certa atento para evitar que ela tentasse fugir de novo. Sigimor poderia estar pensando a mesma coisa. Jolene não considerara aquela conseqüência. Nem que o orgulho dele poderia estar abalado. Nem mesmo que o marido poderia ter perdido a confiança na esposa.

A senhora está pálida e triste — Fergus comentou o óbvio.

Eu sei, mas isso passa.

Fergus acompanhou-a até a cadeira junto de Sigimor.

Seu primo cuidará bem de Reynard — Fergus afirmou. — Ele terá uma família e voltará ao lar onde nasceu.

Eu sei. Se pudesse vê-lo de vez em quando, não sofreria tanto. Bem, tratarei de não encarar isso como uma tragédia. Roger vai amá-lo como a um filho. Reynard poderia ter sido levado ao rei e entregue aos cuidados de um estranho. Foi uma sorte Roger ter sido indicado pelo rei.

Sigimor observou seu irmão mais novo aproximar-se com Jolene. Nunca a vira tão abatida. Suspeitou que o sofrimento dela não se devesse apenas à separação de Reynard, mas também à morte de Peter. Jolene nem tivera oportunidade de pranteá-lo. Premida pelas circunstâncias, tivera de empenhar-se na luta contra Harold para proteger Reynard. Apesar de entender o sofrimento da esposa, seu rancor não cedera. A angústia

não o abandonara, mas a palidez de Jolene deixava-o incerto quando à conveniência de expor as queixas. O que aumentava o aperto em seu coração.

Jolene sentou-se a seu lado e, pelo semblante dos familiares, Sigimor deduziu que eles não aprovariam recriminações. Todos a fitavam com apreensão e simpatia. Para ele, reservaram olhares de advertência. Naqueles poucos dias, Jolene acabara conquistando o coração dos Cameron. O que denotava, sem dúvida, um bom augúrio. Contudo Sigimor aborreceu-se. Não concedera aos parentes o direito de interferir nas atitudes que reservava à esposa. Pelo fato de terem sido envolvidos na localização de Jolene, na certa deduziam que o relacionamento do casal não teria **de** ser tão **privativo** como o esperado.

Sigimor bebericava a cerveja e observava Jolene comer. Ela não perdera o apetite e, ocasionalmente, fitava-o de revés, receosa. O que o levou a imaginar que era incapaz de ocultar a zanga e a desejar que o mesmo não ocorresse com suas incertezas. Percebeu que, aos poucos, Jolene começava a irritar-se. O que, de certa forma, deixou-o aliviado. Corada e com o olhar brilhante, ela perdia o ar de fragilidade. Assim, seria mais fácil admoestá-la.

Vai ficar remoendo por muito tempo o que tem para dizer? — Jolene não suportou mais a situação constrangedora.

Não estou remoendo nada — Sigimor respondeu com uma calma que a impacientou ainda mais.

Então, por que continua olhando para mim, mudo?

Decerto por temer um novo plano de fuga. Ah, que bobagem — ele continuou depressa, sem dar-lhe tempo de retrucar. — Seu modo de ação é diferente. A escapatória ocorre depois de me deixar cego e inerte pelo excesso de satisfação.

Sigimor conteve um sorriso ao ver Jolene enrubescer intensamente. Irrequieta, mal controlava a raiva. Ele decidiu continuar a provocá-la. Seria uma boa maneira de esclarecer a situação. Serviu-se de outra porção de cozido de coelho.

Acho melhor eu comer em dobro. Se está concebendo algum ardil para esta noite, preciso de uma dose extra de energia. Caso eu seja usado exaustivamente para saciar seu apetite carnal, poderei recuperar-me mais depressa. Assim, impedirei que milady vá para muito longe ou que se perca.

Sigimor arregalou os olhos. Jolene proferiu uma imprecação muito utilizada pelos homens e levantou-se com brusquidez. Seria preciso também ter uma conversa séria com seus irmãos e primos para que não prestassem tanta atenção aos diálogos particulares de seu lorde.

Saindo da mesa tão cedo? — Sigimor continuou a zombaria. — Não acha que deveria alimentar-se mais um pouco? É preciso energia para maquinar artimanhas que impeçam um homem de pensar.

Milorde é o homem mais insuportável que já conheci. Arrogante, grosseiro…

Se tenho tantos defeitos, por que voltou?

Porque sou uma mulher insana e lunática. E também por haver perdido os últimos resquícios de inteligência que Deus me concedeu. Não há outra explicação para o fato de eu amar um idiota tão birrento e intolerável. — Ao perceber o que havia confessado, Jolene deu um grito surdo, pegou a tigela de cozido que Sigimor acabara de encher e despejou-a na cabeça dele. — Ah, maldição, veja o que me obrigou a fazer! Eu costumava ser muito mais cortês!

Sigimor piscou para afastar o caldo que escorria nos olhos e espiou a esposa sair correndo do hall. Ficou satisfeito ao vê-la subir a escadaria rumo aos quartos. Pelo menos ela não deixava o castelo. Não gostou dos sorrisos marotos de Nancy e Fergus, que procuravam limpar-lhe os cabelos e o rosto. Refletiu no que faria diante da possibilidade de encontrar a porta de seus aposentos trancada.

Por acaso vai continuar sentado aí? — Somerled indagou, com a voz trêmula de

riso.

Trata-se de uma atitude inteligente, visando a segurança. — Sigimor acenou para que Nancy e Fergus se afastassem. — No quarto, tenho muitas armas afiadas que só devem ser utilizadas em casos extremos. — De repente, as palavras de Jolene voltaram à sua mente. — Ela me ama!

Se quer saber, Sigimor, Jolene tem toda razão de questionar a própria sanidade quanto a isso. Ela também o chamou de idiota, birrento e intolerável. Nós nos sentiremos inclinados a concordar com essa opinião, se não sair correndo atrás dela.

Que mudança rápida de opinião a respeito de uma pessoa! — Sigimor ironizou.

Para quem desaprovava o casamento com tanto empenho…

Não gosto do povo que habita a Inglaterra nem do fato de meu irmão ter se casado com uma inglesa. O que não afasta o mérito de lady Jolene, uma pessoa digna dos maiores elogios. Também não foram do meu agrado os motivos que o levaram a se casar com ela. Proteção e desejo. Será que ainda não descobriu o que está escondido atrás desse escudo? Ambos me parecem muito teimosos e se recusam a enxergar isso. Tive certeza de que lady Jolene o amava quando ela retornou a Dubheidland. Sua esposa desistiu de muita coisa para ficar ao seu lado.

Eu sei. — Sigimor suspirou e levantou-se. Olhou com desalento para o cozido que se espalhava no chão. — Tenho de tomar um banho e trocar de roupa. Não quero derramar guisado de coelho na cama.

Ignorou os murmúrios de seus familiares e foi até a porta.

Não se esqueça de cortejar sua esposa — Somerled gritou.

Diga-lhe palavras doces — Liam aconselhou-o no mesmo tom.

Está bem, está bem. Idiotas! — Sigimor murmurou e acenou com enfado. — Somerled! Vou pegar um traje seu.

Quando teve certeza de que ninguém poderia vê-lo, subiu os degraus de dois em

dois.

Jolene impacientara-se pela demora, mas perguntou a si mesma por que não trancara a porta ao ver Sigimor entrar no quarto. Notou que ele trocara de roupa e estava com os cabelos molhados. Voltou depressa a olhar pela janela, para esconder o rubor das faces.

Tensa, disse a si mesma que, em um momento de raiva, desnudara a alma não só diante dele, mas de todos os que se encontravam reunidos no grande hall. Nem por isso alcançaria a ternura que tanto almejava. Ela o insultara e jogara guisado na cabeça de Sigimor. Perguntara a si mesma por quanto tempo teria de esconder-se no quarto, antes que o incidente vexatório fosse esquecido. Suspirou. Certamente o caso seria comentado até ela ficar velha e seria um dos assuntos mais referidos no dia de seu enterro.

Sentada no peitoril de pedra da janela, Jolene assustou-se ao sentir as mãos de Sigimor sobre as suas. O calor dele irradiou-se às suas costas e invadiu-lhe o corpo. Sigimor conseguia despertar-lhe a paixão, mesmo quando sua maior vontade era atingi-lo com um cajado.

Ele beijou-a no alto da cabeça e teve certeza de que nunca enfrentara tanta dificuldade para encontrar palavras adequadas.

É verdade que me ama? — Sigimor recriminou-se pela idiotice da pergunta.

Ainda bem que a família não o ouvia.

Jolene pensou seriamente em virar-se e dar um soco no belo nariz do marido. Mas não haveria sentido negar. Ela afirmara aquilo em alto e bom som. Diante de inúmeras testemunhas.

É, foi o que ouviu. Por isso não voltei a Drumwich com Reynard e Roger.

Sigimor admirou-se da franqueza de Jolene, apesar da raiva que ela demonstrava sentir. Mas a tristeza na voz também poderia ser conseqüente à resolução tomada. Era compreensível. O amor pelo marido lhe custara caro. E o que recebia dele? Apenas um

pouco de arrebatamento. Liam estava certo. Jolene era inteligente e sabia que a paixão de um homem podia ser passageira. Porém sua inocência não lhe permitia distinguir as diferenças entre o amor ardente que os envolvia e sexo sem significado.

Como explicar isso a Jolene, sem ser grosseiro? Teria de dizer-lhe que conhecia de sobra o vazio dos momentos em que levara para a cama mulheres que eram esquecidas na manhã seguinte. Seria terrível Jolene escutar a verdade, depois de ter confessado que o amava.

Teria de falar alguma coisa. Não podia continuar ali parado, como um imbecil que se regozijava com o fato de ser amado por ela. Procurou em vão por palavras realmente ternas. Só lhe ocorriam lisonjas corriqueiras e de gosto duvidoso. O mais conveniente seria fazerem amor. Sob o efeito da paixão arrasadora que Jolene lhe despertava, com certeza não lhe faltariam os termos que ela gostaria de ouvir. Deslizou as mãos pelos braços da esposa, segurou-a pelos ombros e virou-a de frente para ele.

Se me ama, por que foi embora? — Sigimor desamarrou-lhe o vestido.

Jolene fitou-o, sem encontrar uma resposta. Deixara a família, o lar e a pátria por Sigimor, mas a hora da verdade ficara para trás. Se Sigimor soubesse o que se passava na mente e no coração dela, talvez fizesse uma alusão aos próprios sentimentos. O que daria a Jolene a oportunidade de avaliar quanto teria de lutar para conseguir o que mais desejava. O amor do marido.

Pensei que pudesse honrar o juramento que fiz a Peter. Eu não queria ir. Mas somente entendi que não poderia voltar a Drumwich no momento em que tive de optar. — Ela o observou tirar-lhe a última peça do vestuário.

Entendi. — Sigimor começou a tirar as próprias roupas.

Jolene sentiu o desejo imediatamente atiçado. Sigimor era um homem alto, forte e viril. Demonstrava, em toda sua pujança, o ardor que sentia por ela. Embora ficasse satisfeita por despertar nele tamanho apetite, ansiava por conquistar-lhe também o coração. Tudo acabaria se não estivessem unidos por laços mais profundos.

Ah, como você é bonita… — Sigimor murmurou de encontro à boca de Jolene e beijou-a.

Ela abraçou-o pela nuca e entregou-se ao beijo, colada no corpo do marido. Não esconderia mais seus sentimentos. Jolene o amaria com intensidade. Sigimor haveria de descobrir que o sentimento era recíproco. Era um sonho tolo, mas o único que teria para se apegar.

Não gostei de acordar e constatar sua fuga. — Sigimor beijou-lhe o pescoço, o colo e chegou aos seios. — Eu tinha intenção de invadir Drumwich, se necessário fosse, para trazer de volta o que me foi roubado.

Gemendo enquanto Sigimor sorvia os mamilos túrgidos, Jolene mal encontrava forças para sussurrar.

Eu não roubei nada.

Claro que sim. — Sigimor continuou a sucção e ergueu a cabeça para estudar os resultados. — Roubou-me este busto translúcido e os botões rosados que me dão tanto prazer.

Sinto muito não ter podido deixá-los em cima do travesseiro. — Jolene lamentou que o sarcasmo das palavras fosse diminuído pela rouquidão de sua voz.

Sigimor sorriu ao beijar-lhe o estômago. Gostava daquelas respostas rápidas e afiadas, mas nem sonhava em admitir o fato. Pôs as mãos no abdômen da esposa e imaginou-o aumentado.

A minha semente já pode ter criado raízes. — Ele beijou-lhe o baixo-ventre. — Eu passarei muitas noites em claro, suando frio e pensando que um Cameron poderia ter nascido na Inglaterra. — Sigimor sentou-se e acariciou-lhe as pernas. — Ah, eu também seria privado da satisfação de tocar nestas lindas pernas. Esguias e fortes. Bem torneadas e sedosas.

Ele se deteve durante alguns minutos em beijos e lambidelas nas pernas. Os gemidos suaves de Jolene tinham para Sigimor o efeito de uma música. Ela sempre o fazia imaginar que fosse o maior amante da Terra.

Jolene ergueu os quadris em um convite mudo, e Sigimor iniciou a união dos corpos de maneira lenta e ritmada. Fechou os olhos e perguntou a si mesma como era possível fazer amor com tanta ternura se ele não a amasse.

Ao perceber que Sigimor não se movia, entreabriu as pálpebras. Apoiado nos cotovelos, ele a fitava intensamente.

Sigimor? — Trêmula de emoção, Jolene abraçou-o pelos quadris.

Isto também me seria subtraído. — Ele se movia com vagar dentro da esposa.

Nem pode imaginar como o calor e a maciez me fariam falta. — Encostou a testa na de Jolene. — Sem este doce ancoradouro, eu seria relegado ao frio, à solidão e ao sofrimento. Ficaria abandonado ao tormento de acordar no meio da noite, trêmulo, sem este fogo para me envolver.

Jolene não conseguia raciocinar com clareza, por causa dos movimentos contínuos e vagarosos de Sigimor.

Mas eu voltei…

Ele lutava para conter-se e prosseguir no jogo. Ao sentir que a excitação de Jolene estava próxima da explosão, apressou o ritmo das investidas.

Ainda bem. Quando acordei e descobri que você havia me abandonado, pude entender uma grande verdade. Eu tinha sido despojado de dois elementos vitais.

Jolene admirou-se por Sigimor continuar falando normalmente.

Como assim?

A alma e o coração, minha bela Jolene. — Ele roçou os lábios nos dela. — Eu a amo, minha alma gêmea.

Jolene estremeceu. Com os braços e as pernas segurou Sigimor com força. Em segundos, ele gritou o nome da esposa e encontrou a própria realização.

Depois de um longo tempo, Jolene saiu do torpor causado pela intensidade do amor compartilhado. Creditou às palavras de Sigimor e aos toques magistrais o arrebatamento mais extraordinário que já experimentara. Ele esmerou-se em limpar os dois com uma toalha úmida e depois voltou para a cama. Jolene não perdeu tempo. Deitou-se em cima do marido e contorceu-se levemente ao contato do corpo grande e forte. Beijou-lhe a ponta do nariz e sorriu.

Então é verdade que me ama? — Ela evitou rir pela maneira como Sigimor suspirou e revirou os olhos.

Vai querer falar sobre isso agora, não é?

Um pouco. Quando foi que se deu conta…

O mesmo eu lhe pergunto — Sigimor interrompeu-a.

Bem, foi logo depois do nosso casamento, mas eu procurei enterrar o sentimento.

Por causa de Reynard e do juramento feito a seu irmão.

Jolene anuiu e passou a ponta do dedo no desenho intrincado que rodeava os braços musculosos.

Para mim, era muito importante manter-me fiel ao que havia prometido a Peter. Além disso, Reynard é uma criança muito pequena e as necessidades dele deveriam ter precedência sobre tudo o mais. Sigimor, eu fugi por temer que você pudesse me convencer a desistir de um dever sagrado. Mas ao encontrar-me com Roger, percebi que não poderia passar por cima dos meus sentimentos, mesmo sem ter certeza dos seus. Entendi que, ao entregar Reynard aos cuidados extremosos de Roger, eu estava cumprindo com o meu dever e honrando minha promessa. Voltar para Drumwich seria um ato de covardia. Eu tinha fugido com medo de sofrer pela possibilidade de não haver conquistado o coração de meu marido.

Meu coração passou a lhe pertencer no momento em que eu a vi através das barras da minha cela em Drumwich. E me recusei a enxergar a verdade. Eu procurava defeitos onde não havia. Não conseguia silenciar a voz que me dizia: ela é minha. Uma inglesa de cabelos escuros, tão miúda que eu receava amassá-la se fizéssemos amor. Nada disso me impediu de sentir que estava diante da mulher pela qual eu havia esperado a vida toda. Minha companheira.

Jolene beijou-o e procurou abraçá-lo com o corpo inteiro.

Eu esperei tanto por uma declaração terna… Isso teria evitado sofrimento para nós dois.

Eu não poderia lhe oferecer palavras de amor, pois só entendi do que se tratava quando fui abandonado. Pensando bem, acho que comecei a perceber meus sentimentos quando Harold a fez prisioneira. Mas não tive oportunidade de dizer nada. Lady Jolene Cameron tinha escapado na calada da noite. — Sigimor acariciou-lhe as costas. — Agora que dissemos palavras afetuosas um para o outro, tudo está bem, não é mesmo?

O alívio de Sigimor era cômico. Ele não era um homem que se derreteria com freqüência em frases melosas. Não importava. Depois de ter-lhe dito que a amava, Jolene enxergaria o amor em cada ato e em todos os beijos. Assim fora desde o princípio. Mas sem a confissão, ela não confiaria no próprio julgamento. Provavelmente, decorreriam longos períodos de tempo entre declarações semelhantes. Mas Jolene seria capaz de ouvir palavras doces sempre que fosse repreendida por descuidar-se e todas as vezes que fizessem amor. Sigimor, porém, não precisava saber disso.

Uma mulher pode sentir insegurança se o amor por ela não for reiterado de vez em quando — Jolene murmurou.

Sigimor segurou-lhe o rosto e beijou-lhe a ponta do nariz.

Preste atenção, minha adorada inglesinha, minha eterna companheira. Eu a amo. Veja bem. Eu disse isso duas vezes hoje. Jolene Cameron é a melhor parte de mim mesmo, é meu consolo, minha alegria, meu orgulho e minha razão de viver que se renova a cada dia. Nunca duvide da sua importância na minha vida. Ou levará umas boas palmadas neste seu lindo bumbum.

Ah, Sigimor, eu o amo, seu malvado encantador.

Só hoje? — ele reclamou, muito sério.

Não, meu guerreiro corajoso. Eu o amo o tempo todo e o amarei para sempre — Jolene sussurrou. — Até que o sol se esqueça de raiar ao alvorecer.

O beijo que Jolene recebeu de Sigimor foi a resposta que ela aguardara com tanta ansiedade.

Epílogo

 _Fronteira escocesa, Ano de 1476_

Jolene sorriu para o bebê que segurava no colo e fitou o primo. Emma, sentada no chão diante da lareira, ria das brincadeiras dos maiores: Reynard, os meio-irmãos e os primos.

Roger, este é um menino maravilhoso. Gorducho, saudável e feliz. Emma está radiante de alegria, não é mesmo?

O bebê estendeu os bracinhos, e Roger tirou-o do colo de Jolene.

Para nós, Peter foi um verdadeiro milagre. Tão extraordinário quanto suas filhas gêmeas — Ele deu uma piscadela — de cabelos negros.

Ah, foi uma comoção geral quando elas nasceram. Com tantos tios, verdadeiros e honorários, correm o risco de ficar mimadas em demasia. — Jolene acariciou o ventre protuberante. — Este será um menino.

Acha que seu marido ficou desapontado por não ter conseguido um herdeiro?

Jolene olhou para Sigimor, que também estava sentado perto do fogo. A filha Bridie escalava o pai como se ele fosse uma montanha.

Por acaso ele parece decepcionado? — Ela e o primo riram. — Não. Como ele mesmo dizia, sucessores é que não lhe faltam. Sei que o primo está muito feliz com o seu herdeiro. E que teria ficado igualmente feliz se fosse uma filha.

É verdade. — Roger beijou o alto da cabeça do filho. — Seu marido predisse que teríamos um filho. — Roger contou a Jolene o que Sigimor lhe dissera naquele encontro na clareira, três anos antes. — Eu não ousei acreditar em Sigimor. — Quando voltei para Drumwich com Reynard, Emma o tomou nos braços e chorou de alegria. E também ficou muito feliz quando trouxemos os outros filhos de Peter para dentro do castelo. Depois do falecimento da irmã de Emma e do cunhado, nossos dois sobrinhos vieram morar conosco. O castelo cheio de crianças transformou Emma na mulher mais feliz do mundo. A tristeza que ela às vezes não conseguia ocultar desapareceu totalmente.

Então nasceu esse lindo Peter.

Que foi um presente de Deus.

Jolene lamentou a demora para a realização daquele encontro em sua herdade escocesa tão bem administrada por Sigimor. A gravidez dela e a de Emma haviam ocasionado diversos atrasos. Reynard, que estava para completar seis anos, a recebera com alegria normal de um sobrinho que não encontrava a tia havia tempo. Nada mais do que isso. Ele passara a considerar Emma e Roger seus pais legítimos e contava com uma porção de crianças para brincar. Embora a entristecesse saber que sua importância na vida do menino declinara e que Peter não passava de uma memória agradável, Jolene teve certeza de que havia sido melhor assim.

Roger percebeu o olhar melancólico com que a prima fitava Reynard.

Emma gosta muito dele, e eu também.

Eu sei, não é difícil de comprovar. Só uma criança muito amada pode ser tão feliz. Ainda não lhe agradeci por haver dado o nome de meu irmão a seu filho. Fiquei comovida com a homenagem.

Emma fez questão. Quando tivemos certeza da gravidez, contei a ela o que Sigimor me havia dito. Emma ficou muito impressionada. Ela acreditou que a intuição de Sigimor teve uma razão de ser e que a morte trágica de Peter havia sido um caminho para encontrarmos tanta alegria. Por isso decidiu perpetuar a memória dele em nosso filho. — Eles ouviram um grito de criança. — Veja, alguém se machucou.

Jolene viu Sigimor segurar Allason no colo e sentar-se no chão. Os olhos verdes e

imensos da filha estavam pesarosos, e a menina fazia biquinho. Sigimor fazia um esforço para não rir. Pai excelente, amoroso, mas severo quando se tornava necessário. Para Jolene, condescendente demais com as travessuras das filhas.

Mamãe, eu me machuquei. — Allason estendeu o bracinho e mostrou uma minúscula marca vermelha.

Jolene beijou o local.

Como foi que isso aconteceu, querida?

Caí quando levantei o banquinho. Era muito pesado.

E para que fazer isso?

Para jogar na cabeça de Reynard. Ele não queria me ouvir.

Jolene não fez caso do riso mal disfarçado de Roger e repreendeu a linda filha. Pela enésima vez, avisou-lhe sobre a necessidade de controlar o temperamento e a inconveniência de agredir as pessoas. Seguiu-se uma pequena altercação a respeito da cortesia de desculpar-se com Reynard. Argumento rejeitado com veemência pela menina de dois anos.

Ora, mamãe, eu não bati nele!

Depois de alguns minutos, Allason deu um suspiro digno de uma mártir e obedeceu à mãe. Jolene franziu o cenho para Roger e Sigimor, que se divertiam com a cena. Mas não chegou a adverti-los. Nova confusão se formava. Reynard estava muito bravo. Allason, furiosa. Bridie, ao lado da irmã e em total apoio a ela, igualmente alterada. Emma cerrava os lábios para não rir.

Eu já vi esse olhar antes — Roger comentou com Sigimor. — Foi há três anos, quando milorde chegou ao meu acampamento para buscar sua esposa. Perdão, mas parecia um touro enfurecido. Embora essa expressão não combine com as feições bonitas e delicadas de suas filhas, não se pode negar que era muito semelhante à delas no momento.

Sigimor beijou Jolene no rosto.

Fique tranqüila, querida. Darei um jeito nisso.

Sigimor abaixou-se ao lado das filhas e abraçou-as pelos ombros. As duas começaram a falar ao mesmo tempo. Jolene sempre se admirava como o marido conseguia decifrar aquele tagarelar desordenado. Observar o comportamento de Sigimor com as filhas sempre a deixava emocionada. Virou a cabeça e notou que Roger lhe sorria.

Fico satisfeito por vê-la tão feliz e apaixonada.

Nem pode imaginar o grau da minha felicidade, Roger.

E até um cego poderia ver a intensidade da paixão de Sigimor pela esposa e pelas lindas gêmeas diabretes.

Eu sei. Não duvido desse amor, embora Sigimor seja um pouco rude e não ter o hábito de me cortejar com palavras doces. Mas, apesar da escolha difícil que tive de fazer, não me arrependo. Até a preocupação com as conseqüências indesejáveis da minha atitude na vida de Reynard foi esquecida. Nós dois acabamos ficando nos lugares devidos.

Roger concordou com um gesto de cabeça.

Vou levar Peter para a ama-seca.

Algum tempo depois da saída de Roger, Sigimor aproximou-se de Jolene. Sentou- se no mesmo banco de espaldar alto e abraçou-a pelos ombros. Sorrindo, Jolene aconchegou-se ao marido.

A paz voltou a reinar. Allason achou que Reynard não havia aceitado as suas desculpas com a reverência necessária para o caso. E Bridie, como sempre acontece, apoiou-a inteiramente. — Jolene deu uma risada e Sigimor alisou-lhe o ventre volumoso.

Está se sentindo bem?

Muito. Eu não queria adiar esta visita por mais tempo. Apesar da troca de

cartas, continuava preocupada com Reynard. Eu precisava vê-lo para ter certeza de que era feliz. A minha decisão naquele dia foi mais importante para Reynard do que para mim.

Continua achando que tomou a atitude correta? Jolene sorriu para o marido e acariciou-lhe o rosto.

Na verdade, Sigimor, quando pensei em abandoná-lo, entendi que não haveria escolha. Eu teria de ficar ao seu lado, por mais terrível que fosse separar-me de Reynard. E encontrar-me com ele ajudou a cicatrizar a ferida. Agora sou testemunha da vida feliz de Reynard.

Sigimor beijou-lhe a testa.

Acredito que, apesar dos momentos difíceis de indecisão, a felicidade sorriu para todos.

É verdade. Apesar do meu receio de prejudicar Reynard, meu sobrinho parece ter encontrado a serenidade.

Minha querida esposa, foi mesmo acertado decidir-se por mim, não foi? — Sigimor não escondeu a presunção.

Com certeza, meu marido. — Jolene imitou-o, com superioridade. — Assim como eu também fui para o senhor.

E será para sempre, Jolene. Eu soube disso assim que a vi e resolvi conquistá-la.

E conseguiu de maneira completa.

Ótimo. Eu gosto de vencer.

Sigimor deliciou-se com a risada de Jolene. Ele adorava a esposa e as duas filhas,

que haveriam de deixá-lo com cabelos brancos antes do tempo. Logo teria mais um ser para amar. A criança que estava a caminho. A vida era boa. Apertou os ombros da companheira por quem esperara trinta e dois anos.

Jolene, nosso amor será para sempre.

E continuará a existir na eternidade. Sigimor anuiu. A vida era maravilhosa.


	11. Chapter 11

**TERRAS ALTAS 11 - Campeão das Terras Altas**

 **Hannah Howell**

 _Liam Cameron está certo que morreu e foi para o céu quando abre os olhos e vê um anjo, em sua frente. Mas a dor que dilacera seu corpo prova que ainda está ligado a MacKail Murray salvou a vida de Liam - e ele tem algumas maneiras de como ele gostaria de agradecê-la. Logo a luxúria dá lugar a um sentimento muito mais profundo por umamulher cujas batalhas ele quer lutar...Embora ele tema que a mais difícil será para seu coração..._

 _Keira percebe rapidamente que o perigo perseguia Liam. Como sua bondade ela o cura e liberta-o para contar sua estória, e ela confidencia seu próprio problema: ela é viúva de um laird, responsável agora por salvar um pequeno vilarejo saqueado por invasores cruéis. Mas mesmo que Liam faça uma cruzada para recuperar suas terras, ele enfrentará um desafio muito maior para ganhar a sua confiança - e o seu amor - para sempre..._

* * *

Capítulo Um

 _ **Escócia, Primavera de 1475**_

O que um anjo estava fazendo em pé ao lado do Irmão Matthew? Liam pensou quando perscrutou por entre suas pestanas o casal observando-o de cenho franzido. E por que ele não podia abrir completamente seus olhos? Então a dor o golpeou, e ele gemeu. O irmão Matthew e o anjo se curvaram, aproximando-se mais.

—Acha que ele viverá? — perguntou Irmão Matthew.

—Sim, — respondeu o anjo, —embora eu suspeite que por algum tempo ele desejará o contrário.

Estranho que um anjo possuísse uma voz que fazia um homem pensar numa cama diante da lareira; pele suave, nua; e peles espessas, Liam meditou. Ele tentou erguer sua mão, mas a dor que até o menor movimento provocou foi demais para aguentar. Sentiu como se tivesse sido pisoteado por um cavalo. Talvez vários cavalos. Cavalos muito grandes.

—Ele é um belo rapaz, — disse o anjo, enquanto afastava suavemente uma mecha de cabelos da testa de Liam.

—Como pode dizer que ele é belo? Parece como se alguém o tivesse jogado ao chão e passado com uma manada por cima .

O irmão Matthew e ele sempre pensaram semelhante de muitas formas, Liam recordou. Ele era um dos poucos homens de quem Liam sentiu falta depois de deixar o monastério. Agora ele sentiu falta do toque da mão suave do anjo. Pelo breve tempo que roçou contra sua fronte, aquele toque leve pareceu afastar um pouco de sua dor.

—Sim, é verdade, —respondeu o anjo. —E ainda assim, se pode ver que ele é alto, magro e bem-formado.

—Você não deveria estar notando tais coisas!

—Ora, primo, eu não sou cega.

—Talvez não, mas ainda é errado. E ele nem está em seu melhor agora, você sabe.

—Oh, não, com certeza. Entretanto, eu estou pensando que seu melhor é muito bom, não? Talvez tão bom quanto nosso primo Payton, não acha?

O irmão Matthew fez um ruído muito depreciativo.

—Melhor. Verdade seja dita, por isso eu nunca acreditei que ele ficaria conosco.

Por que sua aparência devia fazer alguém pensar nele como uma escolha ruim para a vida religiosa? Liam não considerava um julgamento particularmente justo, mas aparentemente não podia dar voz a sua opinião. Apesar da dor que sentia, seus pensamentos estavam bem claros. Ele apenas parecia ser incapaz de verbalizá-los ou fazer qualquer movimento para indicar que ouvia estas pessoas discutindo. Embora ele pudesse olhar para eles através de suas pestanas, seus olhos obviamente não estavam abrindo o suficiente para deixá-los saber que estava acordado.

—Não acha que ele tinha verdadeira vocação? —Perguntou o anjo.

—Não, — Irmão Matthew respondeu. —Oh, ele bem que gostava de aprender, era muito rápido e brilhante, mas nós não podíamos ensiná-lo o bastante aqui. Somos um monastério pequeno, não um grande e rico local de ensino. Eu penso, também, que ele achou este lugar muito quieto, tranquilo demais. Sentiu falta de sua família. Eu conheci seus parentes, e posso entender. Formam um grande grupo de homens altos e, bem, indomados. A aprendizagem aliviou a inquietude de Liam durante algum tempo, mas no fim não foi o bastante. A rotina tranquila, a mesmice dos dias começou a consumir seu espírito, eu acho.

Liam estava um pouco surpreso em quão bem seu velho amigo o conhecia e entendia. Ele tinha sido inquieto, ainda era, de certo modo. A tranquilidade do monastério, o horário rígido da vida monástica começou a pressioná-lo, e ser mais sufocante que confortante. Sentiu falta de sua família. Por um momento, ele ficou feliz que parecesse incapaz de falar, pois temeu que estivesse chamando por eles como alguma criança abandonada.

—É difícil, — disse o anjo. —Eu fiquei surpresa que você tenha se adaptado tão bem a essa vida. Mas você tem verdadeira vocação, não é?

—Sim, eu tenho, — Irmão Matthew respondeu brandamente. —Eu a aceitei como uma criança. Mas, nunca pense que eu não senti falta de vocês, Keira. Eu senti e sinto mais dolorosamente às vezes, mas existe uma fraternidade aqui, uma espécie de família. Contudo, eu provavelmente os visitarei novamente em breve. Eu comecei a gastar muito tempo perguntando-me como as crianças cresceram, se todos ainda estão fortes e saudáveis, esse tipo de coisa. As cartas não dizem tudo.

—Não, elas não dizem. — Keira suspirou. —Eu sinto falta de todos também, e estive com eles há uns seis meses.

Keira, Liam repetiu o nome em sua mente. Um bom nome. Ele experimentou mover seu braço apesar da dor e sentiu uma pontada de pânico quando ele não respondeu ao seu comando. Quando ele percebeu que estava amarrado a cama, sua apreensão cresceu mais forte. Por que eles fariam isto com ele? Por que não queriam que ele se movesse? Seus ferimentos eram tão terríveis assim? Ele estava errado ao pensar que recebeu ajuda? Ou na verdade tinha sido feito um prisioneiro? Mesmo enquanto aquelas questões giravam em sua mente, ele combateu sua dor o suficiente para forçar suas amarras. Deixou escapar um gemido quando aquela dor rápida e ferozmente precipitou-se em seu corpo, da cabeça até o dedão do pé. Ficou imóvel quando um par de mãos pequenas e suaves o tocaram, uma em sua testa e outra em seu tórax.

—Eu acho que ele começa a despertar, primo, — Keira disse. —Acalme-se, sir. Fique em paz.

—Amarrou. — Liam silvou a palavra por entre os dentes firmemente apertados, a dor causada por aquela pequena palavra dizendo a ele que seu rosto indubitavelmente levou uma severa surra. —Por quê?

—Fique quieto, Liam, — Irmão Matthew disse. —Keira não acha que tem nada quebrado, exceto por sua perna direita, mas você foi tão surrado que ficamos muito preocupados.

—Sim, — Keira concordou. —Esteve às portas da morte, sir. É melhor o senhor ficar muito quieto para não aumentar seus ferimentos ou sua dor. Está doendo muito?

Liam resmungou uma maldição feroz ao que ele considerou uma pergunta muito estúpida. Ouviu Irmão Matthew ofegar em choque. Para sua surpresa, ouviu Keira rir suavemente.

—Foi realmente uma pergunta tola, — ela disse, o riso ainda permeando sua voz quente. —Parece que não há um pedaço de você que não esteja ferido. Sim, e sua perna direita estava quebrada. É uma fratura muito limpa, então eu apenas ajustei-a. Depois de três dias, não existe sinal de infecção nos ferimentos ou no sangue, então deve se curar sem problemas."

—Liam, é o Irmão Matthew. Keira e eu o trouxemos para a pequena cabana na extremidade das terras do monastério. Os irmãos não permitiriam que ela cuidasse de seus ferimentos dentro do monastério, eu temo. — Ele suspirou. —Eles não estavam muito felizes com sua presença à noite, embora ela se mantivesse escondida no quarto de hóspedes. O irmão Paul estava particularmente agitado.

—Agitado? — Keira resmungou. —A prima Elspeth diria que ele...

—Sim, — Irmão Matthew interrompeu apressadamente, —eu sei o que nossa prima Elspeth diria. Acho que ela viveu muito tempo entre aqueles Armstrongs incontroláveis. Adquiriu um linguajar livre demais para uma lady.

Keira fez um barulho rude.

—Meu Deus, mas você se tornou muito piedoso, primo.

—Claro que me tornei. Eu sou um monge. Nós somos treinados para sermos piedosos. Agora, eu posso ajudá-la a dar a Liam um pouco de poção ou trocar seus curativos se você quiser, mas depois devo retornar ao monastério.

—Ah, bem, então melhor ver se ele precisa se aliviar. — Keira disse. —Eu vou sair, de forma que você possa assisti-lo. Agora que ele está acordado, é melhor, eu acho. Vou até o jardim do monastério para colher algumas ervas. Não vou demorar.

—O que quer dizer com 'agora que ele está acordado'? — exigiu irmão Matthew, mas grunhiu com irritação quando a única resposta foi a porta se fechando atrás de Keira quando ela saiu apressada. —Mocinha danada.

—Primo? — Liam perguntou, percebendo que não era só sua garganta ferida, mas sua mandíbula e boca também.

—Primo? Oh, sim, a moça é minha prima. Uma de uma vasta horda de primos, para dizer a verdade. Uma Murray, sabe?

—Kirkcaldy?

—É o que sou, sim. Sua avó era uma também. Agora, temo que não importa quão gentil eu seja, isto vai doer.

Doeu. Liam estava certo de gritar em um momento, e que sua dor só aumentou. Ele deu boas-vindas à escuridão quando esta caiu sobre ele, como suspeitou o irmão Matthew, continuamente se desculpando.

—Oh, querido, ele parece um bocado mais pálido. — Keira disse enquanto deixava as ervas que colheu sobre uma mesa, e se movia para ficar ao lado da pequena cama em que Liam estava amarrado.

—Ele ainda sente muita dor, e temo que aumentei ainda mais seu sofrimento, — disse irmão Matthew.

—Você não poderia ajudá-lo, primo. Ele está melhor, não há dúvida sobre isto, mas tais danos levarão tempo para sarar. Na verdade, não existe uma parte deste homem que não esteja ferida. É um verdadeiro milagre que apenas sua perna esteja quebrada.

—Você tem certeza de que ele foi apenas surrado? Ou que ele foi realmente surrado?

—Sim, primo, ele foi surrado. Eu não tenho dúvida sobre isto, mas ele poderia ter sido jogado pela colina, também. Alguns destes ferimentos em seu corpo podem ser do declive rochoso e do solo igualmente rochoso sobre o qual ele caiu. Eu suponho que ele não pôde dizer o que aconteceu com ele, não é?

—Oh, não. Não. Ele falou apenas uma palavra ou duas, então soltou um grito de dor, e ficou assim desde então. — O irmão Matthew meneou a cabeça. —Eu gostaria de poder entender isto. Quem faria uma coisa tão terrível ao homem? Sei que não o tenho visto muito ao longo dos anos, desde que deixou o monastério, mas ele realmente não era do tipo de homem que faz inimigos. Certamente não tão cruéis.

Keira inutilmente testou a força das amarras que mantinham Liam imóvel na cama e cuidadosamente estudou o homem.

—Eu suspeito que ciúme é um problema com o qual ele frequentemente deve lidar.

Irmão Matthew franziu o cenho para sua prima. Ela parecia extremamente interessada em Liam Cameron, manifestando mais que apenas interesse de curandeiro em um paciente. Um curandeiro com certeza não precisava tocar seu paciente tão frequentemente quanto Keira fazia com Liam, tocando seu espesso cabelo cobre escuro. Liam certamente não estava em sua melhor forma, poderia até ter perdido um pouco de sua beleza devido a este espancamento cruel, mas claramente existia atrativo suficiente em seu corpo e rosto feridos para despertar o interesse de Keira.

Ele tentou ver Keira como uma mulher crescida, não simplesmente como a prima com quem ele brincou quando criança. Seus olhos aumentaram ligeiramente ao perceber que sua prima não era mais uma criança agora, mas sim uma mulher muito atraente. Ela era pequena e leve, mas feminina, seios bem formados e cheios, e seus quadris eram agradavelmente arredondados. Seu cabelo era de um rico e brilhante negrume, e pendia numa trança espessa até sua minúscula cintura. Aquele cabelo fazia sua pele clara parecer ainda mais pura, branca e suave como leite, e saudavelmente corada. O rosto oval de Keira possuía uma beleza delicada, seu nariz pequeno e reto, com uma insinuação de força revelada em seu queixo pequeno, e suas maçãs do rosto altas e finamente formadas. O que prenderia o interesse de um homem eram seus olhos. Sob escuras sobrancelhas, suavemente arqueadas e aparadas, com cílios longos e espessos, estava um par de profundos olhos verdes. Aqueles olhos grandes mostravam inocência, mas suas profundezas possuíam todo o feminino mistério que intrigava um homem. Ele se surpreendeu ao perceber que sua boca, ligeiramente larga e de lábios cheios, possuía as mesmas contradições. Seu sorriso podia ser o epítome de inocência doce, mas Irmão Matthew de repente soube que homens mundanos rapidamente veriam a sensualidade ali também. De repente temeu que fosse um sério erro de julgamento de sua parte permitir que ela se aproximasse de um homem como Liam Cameron.

—Você está com uma expressão bastante feroz, Primo, — Keira disse enquanto começava a preparar mais unguento para os ferimentos de Liam. —Ele não vai morrer, eu prometo. Só ficará um longo tempo convalescendo.

—Eu acredito em você. É apenas que, bem, uma coisa que Liam achou difícil de se habituar na vida monástica era, bem, era...

—Nenhuma moça para quem sorrir. — Ela sorriu da expressão severa que ele lançou quando ela se sentou junto do doente e assinalou seu belo rosto, que possuía um charme de menino. —Eu acho que, da mesma maneira que nosso primo Payton, este homem tem jeito com as moças. Sim, e ele não precisa fazer mais do que sorrir para elas.

—Acho que ele nem precisa sorrir. — Murmurou o irmão Matthew.

—Não, provavelmente não. Vamos, primo, não é nada tão problemático assim. Ele não oferece nenhum perigo para mim agora, não é? Sim, e depois quando ele estiver bem o bastante para sorrir novamente, só poderá representar um perigo para mim se eu assim o desejar. Você não pode pensar que, com os parentes que tenho, eu não tenha aprendido sobre os modos dos homens. — Ela relanceou um olhar para Liam. —Ele é um homem ruim, então? Um vil e insensível sedutor de inocentes?

O irmão Matthew suspirou.

—Não, eu jamais acreditaria em tal coisa sobre ele.

—Então não há motivo para se preocupar, não é mesmo? É melhor nos preocuparmos com os vários outros problemas que temos. Eles são mais importantes do que se posso ou não resistir aos doces sorrisos de um belo rapaz. Faz quase dois meses que estou aqui, primo. Não há nem sinal de meu inimigo, então, eu acho, que devo tentar chegar em casa, em Donncoill.

—Eu sei disso. Na verdade estou surpreso que nenhum de seus parentes tenha vindo atrás de você. É estranho que eles não tenham começado a se perguntar sobre o tempo que você está em um monastério, ou em por que os monges permitiriam isso.

Keira ignorou a pontada de culpa que sentiu por permitir que ele continuasse acreditando que ela tinha contatado sua família, quando ela não o fizera.

—Não é tão incomum visitantes, homens ou mulheres, ficarem hospedados por um tempo longo, e eu paguei bem pelo privilégio.

Ela sorriu e bateu levemente em seu braço quando ele corou com embaraço ante aquela verdade dura.

—Vale à pena. Eu precisava me esconder e remendar minhas feridas, precisava superar meu pesar e medo, e precisava resolver isso antes de ir para casa. Eu não vou levar aquele bastardo assassino do Rauf direto aos portões de Donncoill.

—Sua família a protegeria, Keira. Sentiriam que é seu dever, seu direito, e não ficarão satisfeitos por você ter lhes negado isso.

Keira estremeceu.

—Eu sei, mas lidarei com isto. Eu também tinha que decidir o que fazer. Duncan fez-me prometer, e eu tive que pensar muito em como cumprir tal promessa, e quanto isso poderia me custar.

—Eu sei que não será fácil, Rauf é astuto e cruel. Contudo, você jurou a seu marido que cuidaria para que seu povo não sofresse sob o jugo de Rauf caso ele não vencesse a batalha aquela noite. Ele falhou. Ele morreu naquela noite, Keira, então sua promessa para ele é muito similar a uma feita no leito de morte de um homem. Você deve fazer tudo o que puder para cumpri-la. — Ele beijou seu rosto e se encaminhou para porta. —Eu a verei de manhã. Durma bem.

—Você também, primo.

Assim que ele se foi, Keira suspirou e sentou-se na pequena cadeira próxima a cama de Liam Cameron. Seu primo fazia tudo isso soar tão simples. Ela desejou ardentemente que fosse. A promessa feita a seu pobre e infortunado marido pesava fortemente em sua mente e em seu coração. E ainda havia o destino das pessoas de Ardgleann. Duncan se importava profundamente com seu povo, um grupo variado de almas gentis e um pouco estranhas. Afligiu-a pensar em como deviam estar sofrendo sob o jugo de Rauf. Rezava por eles toda noite, mas não podia dispersar completamente a culpa que sentia por ter partido. Embora uma parte do que Duncan havia lhe pedido não parecesse certo, as pessoas de Ardgleann não podiam mais esperar que ela debatesse as complexidades morais disso tudo. Estava na hora, enfim, de fazer alguma coisa.

Ela inutilmente banhou Liam com um pano macio e água fresca. Ele não tinha realmente febre, mas parecia fazê-lo descansar com mais tranquilidade. Ele era um homem forte, e ela tinha certeza que continuaria a se recuperar. Quando ele pudesse cuidar de si mesmo, seria melhor ela decidir o que fazer sobre Ardgleann e Rauf. Uma vez que soubesse por que Liam foi ferido, e tivesse certeza que nenhum inimigo ainda o perseguia, ela o deixaria aos cuidados dos monges e enfrentaria o seu próprio destino.

Keira sentiu uma súbita aflição ao pensar em deixar o homem, e quase riu do absurdo disso. Ele era uma massa de contusões, e mal dissera três palavras em vários dias. Supôs que sentia alguma estranha ligação com ele porque foi ela quem o encontrara. Na verdade, ela foi atraída até ele por uma mistura estranha de sonhos e compulsão. Foi um pouco assustador, pois embora experiências semelhantes tivessem acontecido no passado, ela nunca vira coisas tão claramente, nem sentira nada tão forte. Mesmo agora, enquanto o ajudava a se recuperar de seus ferimentos, ela não podia deixar de se sentir agitada.

—Tolice, — ela resmungou e meneou a cabeça, enquanto o secava suavemente com um pano macio.

Talvez devesse mandar avisar sua família, ela pensou, enquanto começava a preparar um caldo substancioso para alimentá-lo quando ele despertasse novamente. Pelo que seu primo lhe contara, os parentes de sir Liam eram mais do que capazes de protegê-lo. Keira rapidamente descartou a ideia, pela mesma razão que deu a seu primo quando ele sugeriu mandar buscar os Cameron. Sir Liam poderia não querer isso, poderia ficar relutante em meter sua família em qualquer problema que ele mesmo arrumou. Podia simpatizar com ele, já que ela mesma hesitou bastante em envolver sua família em suas próprias dificuldades.

Isto também era tolice, suspeitou. Ela não fizera nada de errado, não causou o problema ou convidou o perigo. Se alguém de sua família estivesse em tal dificuldade, ela estaria pronta e ávida para lutar ao seu lado. O que seria o motivo pelo qual ele ou ela hesitaria em lhe contar sobre o assunto, ela pensou de repente, sorrindo brevemente. Era instintivo tentar manter uma pessoa querida em segurança. Quando sua família descobrisse a verdade, eles ficariam bravos, talvez até um pouco ofendidos ou magoados, mas eles entenderiam, pois saberiam em seus corações que teriam feito exatamente a mesma coisa.

E, ela disse a si mesma, enquanto se sentava na pequena mesa próxima ao fogo, se este homem fosse tão próximo de sua família como seu primo insinuara, ele faria o mesmo. A última vez que encontrou sua prima Gillyanne, tinha ouvido algumas histórias sobre os Cameron. Embora as histórias fossem contadas para divertir a todos, elas revelaram que os Cameron eram tão unidos quanto sua própria família.

Havia também o orgulho masculino de sir Liam para considerar. Indubitavelmente ele se zangaria com a insinuação de que não poderia cuidar de si mesmo. Não, Keira decidiu, não era uma boa ideia mandar buscar sua família sem sua permissão.

Depois de uma refeição de pão, queijo, e carne de veado fria, Keira tomou um banho rápido. Depois se deitou em seu catre próximo ao fogo. Ficou olhando fixamente as chamas e esperou o sono chegar. Ela odiava esta hora da noite, odiava o silêncio, e odiava o fato do sono demorar tanto a chegar, deixando-a sozinha no silêncio com suas memórias. Por mais que tentasse, ela não podia se livrar da angústia daquelas memórias escuras. Ela podia apenas reprimi-las durante algum tempo.

Duncan foi um bom homem, razoavelmente bonito e gentil. Ela não o amava, e ainda se sentia culpada por isso, embora dificilmente fosse sua culpa. Depois de quase vinte e dois anos, porém, ela decidiu que não podia mais esperar que um grande e passional amor cruzasse seu caminho. Ela queria filhos e sua própria casa. Embora amasse profundamente sua família, ela começava a sentir uma necessidade crescente de abrir suas asas, trilhar seu próprio caminho. O casamento normalmente não liberta uma mulher, mas todos os seus instintos lhe disseram que Duncan nunca tentaria dominá-la. Ele queria uma verdadeira companheira, e sabendo o quão raro aquilo era, ela o aceitou quando ele pediu que fosse sua noiva.

Ela podia ainda recordar as dúvidas de sua família, especialmente as de sua avó, lady Maldie, e de sua prima Gillyanne. Seus dons especiais lhes disseram que ela não amava o homem com quem estava para casar. Elas sentiram sua inquietação, algo que ela não conseguia explicar nem para si mesma. Keira não estava certa se foi uma boa coisa que não a tivessem pressionado sobre isso, mas então se censurou vigorosamente. Eles respeitaram sua escolha, e aquela foi a sua escolha.

Por que ela se sentiu inquieta a partir do momento em que aceitou a proposta de casamento de Duncan ainda era um enigma para ela. Keira sufocou aquela inquietação e casou-se com ele. Horas depois de se casarem, surgiu o primeiro sinal de problemas entre eles, e durante os dias de viagem até Ardgleann, o problema com Rauf começou. Ela tinha pensado que aquilo explicava os estranhos sentimentos que a perturbaram, mas agora não estava tão certa. Todos os seus instintos lhe diziam que o enigma ainda não estava resolvido.

Assim que ela começou a relaxar, dando boas-vindas ao conforto do sono, um grito grave de sir Liam a surpreendeu. Keira vestiu seu robe e correu para junto dele, para encontrá-lo lutando com as amarras, praguejando furiosamente contra inimigos que só ele podia ver. Ela alisou sua testa e falou suavemente com ele, repetindo várias vezes onde ele estava, que estava cuidando dele agora, e que estava em segurança. Surpreendeu-se um pouco quando ele rapidamente se acalmou de novo.

—Jolene? — Ele sussurrou.

Keira perguntou-se por que ouvi-lo dizer o nome de outra mulher devia irritá-la tanto quanto o fez.

—Não, Keira. — ela disse enquanto colocava sua mão sobre a dele para tentar impedi-lo de puxar suas amarras.

—Keira, — ele repetiu e agarrou a mão dela. —Sim. Keira. Cabelo preto. Confundiu-me. Pensei que estava em casa. Em Dubheidland.

—Ah. Ela é sua curandeira? — Keira tentou liberar sua mão, mas ele não a soltou, então ela se sentou na cadeira ao lado da cama.

—Esposa de Sigimor. Senhora de Dubheidland. Pensei que eu estava em casa.

—Assim você disse. Eu posso ldar-lhe algo para aliviara a dor, se você desejar.

—Não. Pensei que fui capturado novamente.

Ela podia ver como falar lhe causava dor, mas não pôde resistir a perguntar.

—Você se lembra do que aconteceu?

—Capturado. Surrado. Jogado fora. Você me encontrou?

—Sim, eu e meu primo, irmão Matthew.

—Bom. Seguro aqui.

—Sim, você está. — Ela ainda tentou novamente livrar sua mão da dele, mas falhou.

—Fique. — Ele suspirou. —Por favor. Fique.

Keira internamente amaldiçoou a fraqueza que fez com que atendesse aquele apelo. Cuidadosamente puxou sua cadeira para mais perto da cama, de forma que pôde se sentar mais confortavelmente enquanto esperava que ele soltasse sua mão. Após alguns momentos de silêncio, ela se perguntou se ele voltara a dormir, mas o aperto em sua mão permaneceu firme. Para sua surpresa, ele começou a afagar a parte de trás de sua mão com o polegar. O calor que o gesto provocou dentro dela foi um pouco alarmante, mas ela não podia fazer nada para detê-lo.

Isto não era bom, Keira pensou. O leve toque do polegar de um homem sobre sua mão não devia fazer com que ela se sentisse aquecida. Verdade, era uma mão muito bonita, os dedos longos e elegantes, mas era uma carícia muito amável para provocar qualquer interesse. Ou, devia ser. Ela olhou para seu rosto machucado e suspirou. Além de todas as dificuldades que tinha, ela percebeu que agora tinha que acrescentar mais uma. Um homem que ela não conhecia, um homem cujo rosto estava tão contundido e inchado que provavelmente provocaria pesadelos numa criança, podia fazer seu sangue ferver com uma simples carícia do seu dedo polegar.

 **Capítulo Dois**

Liam abriu seus olhos, sentindo uma estranha faísca de antecipação mesclada com sua dor. Perguntou-se o que poderia estar esperando ansiosamente, já que estar acordado significava estar extremamente ciente de toda a dor que o assolava, quando percebeu que estava segurando a mão de alguém. Esperava que não estivesse agarrando a mão do irmão Matthew. A mão era muito pequena e suave, ele decidiu. Liam teve o breve pensamento que de alguma maneira aquela mão pequenina o estava acalmando em corpo e espírito. Então ele lembrou da mulher.

Cautelosamente, ele virou a cabeça, enquanto se esforçava para lembrar seu nome. Keira, sussurrou ao ver a mão adorável, delicada, que descansava na sua, e a trança negra, espessa e brilhante, caída sobre seu pulso. A cadeira fora puxada contra a cama, e Keira estava dormindo meio na cadeira e meio em sua cama. Lembrou-se de estar amarrado, mas, ou havia sonhado com isso, ou ela tinha soltado as amarras, exceto por sua perna direita. Sua face estava descansando em seu estômago, e ele amaldiçoou brevemente as cobertas que os separavam. Liam olhou para a mão que segurava perto de seu tórax, e perguntou-se quanto tempo ele tinha mantido a mulher cativa. Sentiu-se culpado por tê-la forçado a uma posição tão desconfortável, sabendo que estaria dolorida quando despertasse, mas ainda estava relutante em soltá-la.

Ela parecia tão inocente quanto uma criança enquanto dormia. Porém, na curva sensual de sua boca existia a sugestão de uma natureza apaixonada. Ela era bonita de um modo que se tornava mais evidente quanto mais olhava para ela. Quando ela entrava em um aposento, os homens poderiam lançar-lhe um breve olhar curioso, mas logo eles se encontrariam olhando-a novamente, até que ela capturasse seu interesse com a pureza de seus traços – sua pele bonita; Seu cabelo espesso, longo; E as curvas delicadas e femininas de seu corpo esbelto. Liam de repente recordou o som de sua voz, uma música suave, quente, e soube que ela teria apenas que dizer algo para prender a atenção de qualquer homem.

Ele sentiu o movimento de sua mão e resistiu ao desejo de agarrá-la mais forte. Ela pousou a mão sobre seu coração e suas sobrancelhas franziram nitidamente. Se ele não soubesse, pensaria que ela podia dizer que ele estava acordado simplesmente por tocá-lo. Lentamente, ela ergueu a cabeça e olhou para ele. Liam fitou seus sonolentos e profundos olhos verdes e sentiu uma torção estranha em seu coração, como se ela o alcançasse em seu tórax e o apertasse. A dor o estava fazendo delirar, ele decidiu.

Keira lentamente endireitou o corpo, estremecendo pelas dores que ganhou por dormir numa posição tão desajeitada. Corou um pouco ao encontrar seu olhar, envergonhada por ter sido flagrada com a cabeça em seu estômago e a mão em seu tórax. Recordando como ele se recusou a soltar sua mão mesmo enquanto dormia, seu embaraço diminuiu.

Seus olhos não estavam tão inchados hoje, embora ele usasse uma máscara lívida de contusões. Aqueles olhos eram certamente ferramentas de sedução, ela meditou. Bem desenhados, orlados por cílios quase femininos de tão longos e espessos, eles eram uma bela e intrigante mistura de azul e verde. Uma vez ela tinha visto água daquela cor. Sacudindo a cabeça para se livrar de sua fascinação, ela esfregou inutilmente as costas enquanto estudava sua cor.

Você parece melhor— ela disse.

—Mesmo? — Eu ainda sinto como se tivesse sido pisoteado, — ele respondeu, estremecendo um pouco quando sua boca contundida protestou pelo movimento.

—E deve ser assim ainda por algum tempo, mas logo você estará amaldiçoando essa perna por mantê-lo deitado.

—Foi uma fratura feia? Sei que você falou disso da última vez que despertei, mas não consigo lembrar-me de muita coisa."

—Não, não estava feia. Você tem sorte. Foi uma fratura muito limpa, e o osso não rasgou a pele. Não obstante, você precisará ser muito cuidadoso. É por isso que eu devo continuar a prender essa perna enquanto você dorme. Deve fixar bem, você sabe. — Ela levantou-se e alisou suas saias. —É difícil dizer quanto tempo isso levará.

Justamente quando ela estava se perguntando como indagar se ele precisava de qualquer auxílio pessoal, o irmão Matthew chegou. Keira suspirou aliviada, enquanto deixava a pequena cabana. Tratar um homem inconsciente podia ser feito com certa calma. Um homem acordado – um homem grande, com olhos bonitos – era um assunto completamente diferente. Até quando ele não era mais do que um flácido, ocasionalmente lamurioso, corpo, ela não conseguiu ser completamente impessoal. Duvidou que qualquer mulher conseguisse isso enquanto atendia um homem tão bonito. Não queria que ele notasse sua apreciação, contudo. Isso podia trazer o tipo de complicação para a qual ela não tinha tempo no momento.

Depois de uma visita rápida aos arbustos, ela passou pelo poço e se lavou tanto quanto podia sem se despir completamente. Desde que pegara irmão Paul espionando-a, ela tinha se tornado mais cuidadosa. Pior, ele parecia pensar que a culpa era toda dela que ele estivesse encontrando dificuldade em controlar seus pensamentos e impulsos pecaminosos.

Keira suspirou e começou a voltar para a cabana. Ela teve o pressentimento de que teria problemas semelhantes. Saber que nenhuma mulher viva podia permanecer imune à atração de um homem como Liam Cameron não a fez se sentir muito melhor. Ela ainda sentia a ferroada da falta de desejo de seu marido por ela. A última coisa que precisava era se expor àquela humilhação novamente.

Liam praguejou vigorosamente enquanto irmão Matthew o ajudava a voltar para cama, e então se desculpou com o monge. Caiu de encontro aos travesseiros que o homem ajeitou atrás dele e esperou que a dor diminuísse um pouco. O eficiente irmão Matthew lavou o suor do corpo de Liam enquanto ele ficava lá esparramado, tão fraco e impotente quanto uma criança. Era humilhante, mas Liam teve que admitir que se sentiu melhor depois.

—Keira retornará logo, — disse Irmão Matthew. —Se estiver disposto, ela o alimentará.

—Sim, eu me sinto faminto, — Liam murmurou.

—Um bom sinal. Eu confesso, quando nós o encontramos, tive pouca esperança de que você sobrevivesse.

—Como vocês me encontraram? Não acho que tenha sido atacado nas terras do monastério.

—Não, mas não muito longe daqui. — O irmão Matthew sorriu. —Minha prima tem um dom, como acontece com muitos dos Murray, entretanto é algo que mantemos em segredo, pois algumas pessoas não veem isto como um presente de Deus. Keira teve um sonho, sabe? Um sonho lhe disse o que tinha acontecido a você, e onde encontrá-lo. Deus não estava pronto para levá-lo ainda.

—Eu acho que Ele não irá querer-me nunca, velho amigo. Tenho seguido poucos costumes dos monges desde que deixei este lugar.

—Isso não me surpreende. — O irmão Matthew sorriu quando Liam franziu o cenho. —Não encare como um insulto, meu amigo. Não foi essa minha intenção. Alguns homens podem ser verdadeiros fiéis, embora tão mundanos que a vida de monge ou de padre se torna uma escolha pobre. Tristemente, nem todos têm a escolha de retornar a sua antiga vida, como você fez. Eles se tornam fracos homens da igreja, e frequentemente dão má fama ao restante de nós. Acabamos sofrendo por seus pecados. É o mesmo com as freiras. Se obrigado, eu acredito que você teria sido muito bem sucedido dentro da igreja, e feito o melhor para manter seus votos, mas não teria muito prazer nisso. Não é nenhuma falha ou pecado. Afinal, tem que existir alguém para seguir a palavra de Deus, crescer e multiplicar. Não é?

—É bem verdade, e não me preocupo. Até onde eu sei, não multipliquei ainda. Sim, eu sei, isso também é considerado um pecado, mas, acredito, um bem pequeno. Nosso lorde, meu primo Sigimor, não vê com bons olhos a procriação de bastardos. Para cumprir a vontade de Deus, eu gostaria de ter uma esposa, mas não possuo terras nem sou muito rico.

—E, talvez, não tenha encontrado alguém que consiga ver além de seu belo rosto.

—Sim, tem esse problema, embora soe presunçoso dizer isso. Contudo, este rosto pode não ser mais tão bonito.

—Ficará curado. Keira disse que não havia nada quebrado, embora tivesse certeza de que as pessoas que o espancaram estavam se esforçando para arruiná-lo. Ela ficou muito surpresa que seu nariz não tivesse quebrado.

Ouvindo palavras de seu primo quando entrava na cabana, Keira disse.

—Suspeito que eles encontraram dificuldade em golpear um alvo caído. E então, eles tentaram matá-lo, não é?

—Não estou certo disso. — Liam respondeu. —Quando caí pelas pedras, eu estava tão atordoado que não posso dizer se eles me empurraram ou se acabei caindo.

—Se você caiu, foi porque eles o estavam espancando e causaram sua queda. Quantos eram?

—Quatro.

—Você tem sorte de ainda estar respirando.

—Não acredito que tinham a intenção de matar-me. Não logo, pelo menos. Eles desceriam a colina atrás de mim para terminar o serviço, mas não fizeram isso. É o que me faz duvidar que planejavam me matar.

—Pode ser. Claro, eles podem ter simplesmente decidido que você estava morto ou logo estaria, então por que se incomodar? Existia pouca chance de você ser encontrado lá onde estava caído.

—Verdade. E meu cavalo?

—No estábulo, — irmão Matthew respondeu. —Todos os seus pertences estão seguros. Então, não foi um roubo qualquer.

—Talvez, — disse Liam —embora eles possam ter ficado exaustos tentando pegar Gilmour. A besta não gosta de estranhos, especialmente homens, e pode correr mais que a maioria dos cavalos.

—Ele estava lá quando o encontramos. — disse Keira enquanto se dirigia para o fogo para esquentar algum caldo nutritivo para ele. —Uma besta leal."

—Você não teve problemas com ele?

—Oh, não. Ele ficou um pouco desconfiado com meu primo no começo, mas eu tive uma conversinha com ele. Ele não saía de perto de você. Não, nem quando o trouxemos para dentro. Tive que deixá-lo entrar, de forma que ele pudesse ver que você estava alojado em segurança. Porém, levou ainda quase dois dias para convencê-lo a ir para o estábulo."

—Você trouxe Gilmour para dentro?

—Sim, ele estava preocupado. — Ela concentrou sua atenção em preparar uma caneca de sidra fortalecida com ervas curativas.

Liam olhou para um sorridente Irmão Matthew e riu suavemente. Aquilo doeu, mas ele ignorou a dor. Pela primeira vez desde que acordara na cabana, ele teve a certeza de que viveria. Não acreditava que estaria tão divertido se estivesse com o pé na cova.

—Ah, bem, você está rindo. — disse Keira enquanto deixava a caneca sobre a mesinha ao lado da cama. —É um bom sinal. — Ela se sentou na beirada da cama com uma tigela de caldo nas mãos. —Um homem agonizante não costuma encontrar muitos motivos para rir.

—A menos que ele seja muito obtuso para perceber que está morrendo. — Liam falou devagar.

Ele engoliu o caldo que ela dava em sua boca. Era ralo, mas rico com o sabor de ervas e legumes. Liam esperava, porém, que não demorasse até que pudesse comer algo sólido. O fato de que a simples tarefa de engolir o caldo e a bebida o esgotasse fez com que percebesse que levaria muitos dias antes que estivesse recuperado o bastante para discutir sobre o que comia. Desabou contra os travesseiros quando ela afastou a tigela e a caneca vazias.

—Liam, você sabe quem fez isso com você? — Perguntou irmão Matthew.

—Tenho minhas suspeitas, — Liam respondeu, —mas eu não tenho certeza. Eles disseram algumas coisas enquanto me batiam, mas acho que deve demorar um pouco até que me lembre de alguma coisa. Não existe muita chance de que isso ajude, entretanto.

—Um velho inimigo, talvez? Um do seu clã?

—Não, eu não acredito.

—Bem, você vai resolver isso, estou certo. Quer que mandemos avisar sua família?

—Não, não ainda, não até que eu tenha certeza de quem fez isso, e por quê. Não quero trazer problemas à sua porta. — Ele franziu o cenho. —Talvez eu devesse partir.

—E ir para onde, meu amigo? Não, você ficará aqui até que tenha se recuperado o bastante para viajar. Agora descanse. Nada melhor que o sono para ajudar o corpo a se curar.

Liam moveu levemente a cabeça em resposta e fechou os olhos. Quando ouviu irmão Matthew e Keira se afastarem, ele abriu os olhos o suficiente apenas para observá-los. Sentia-se fraco, mas não estava preparado para voltar a dormir. Sua dor fora aliviada por qualquer que fossem as ervas que Keira pôs na comida, e ele queira saborear aquilo por enquanto. Também estava curioso sobre esta mulher que salvou sua vida por causa de um sonho que teve. Embora ele acreditasse, mais ou menos, em tais coisas, e irmão Matthew obviamente aceitasse isso, Liam sentiu uma necessidade de manter a cautela. Não podia ignorar o frio fato de que se ela não o encontrou devido a uma visão, a única outra possibilidade era que soubesse sobre o ataque. Abominava a ideia de que ela tivesse parte nisso, mas uma coisa que aprendera em seu tempo na corte foi que era perigoso confiar muito depressa em alguém. Isso era especialmente verdade no que dizia respeito a belas moças que podiam provocar a luxúria de um homem.

—Precisa de ajuda no jardim hoje, primo? — Keira perguntou, enquanto tirava a panela de caldo do fogo e colocava sua panela de guisado de carneiro no lugar.

—Acho que você deve ficar aqui, não é? — irmão Matthew se sentou na pequena mesa próxima ao fogo. —Se não for dar muito trabalho, eu trouxe algumas roupas que precisam ser remendadas.

—Não, trabalho algum. — ela assegurou enquanto se sentava diante dele na mesa. —Isso me dará algo para fazer enquanto ele dorme. Aparte uma pequena limpeza, vigiar meu guisado e tomar um banho, não há muito o que eu fazer.

—Você terminou toda aquela costura que estava fazendo? Eram alguns presentes, não?

—Sim. Eu terminei a túnica para mamãe. Preciso decidir o que bordar na de vovó. E restam ainda alguns meses para terminar as outras. Na verdade, se não tivesse comprado todo tecido e linha de lady Morrison, eu não estaria fazendo presentes agora de qualquer maneira. E toda aquela adorável renda. — Keira murmurou e meneou a cabeça. —Me senti culpada de ter pago tão pouco por tudo isso.

—Ela precisava do ouro, e você não a enganou. Muitos teriam feito isso ao perceber o quanto ela estava desesperada. Ela ficou muito grata pelo que você deu a ela. — Ele relanceou o olhar para panela no fogo. —Guisado de carneiro, você disse?

Keira riu.

—Sim. Planeja comer comigo agora, é?

—Sim. Quando há uma escolha entre o que é servido no monastério entre a comida do monastério e seu guisado de carneiro, temo que minha capacidade de resistir à tentação é muito fraca. Talvez um jogo de xadrez, também.

—Você acha que perder para mim seria penitência suficiente por apreciar meu guisado?

—Quanta arrogância. — O irmão Matthew censurou e meneou a cabeça. —Eu poderia ganhar.

—Sim, você poderia— ela murmurou, e ambos sorriram.

—Bem, melhor eu voltar ao monastério. — Ele disse enquanto se levantava. —Você vai precisar que eu volte aqui, digamos, por volta do meio-dia?

—Para ajudá-lo? — Ela perguntou enquanto o seguia até a porta, e ele acenou a cabeça em resposta. —Não, eu posso cuidar disso. Já o fiz antes.

Irmão Matthew franziu o cenho e hesitou do lado de fora.

—Isso não é certo.

—Sou uma curandeira, primo. Ele é um homem ferido que ainda tem uma perna presa à cama. E o atendi eu mesma antes que ele despertasse. Vá, cuide de seu trabalho. Eu ficarei bem. Além do mais, eu provavelmente encontrarei tempo para fazer uma torta melada de aveia.

—Você é uma moça malvada por lançar tal tentação diante de um homem do clero—, ele disse, meneando a cabeça novamente à medida que se virava.

Keira riu e então, deixando a porta aberta de modo que pudesse ouvir se Liam gritasse, começou a tediosa tarefa de preparar a água para seu banho. Era indubitavelmente impróprio até mesmo pensar em fazer aquilo com um homem compartilhando a minúscula cabana com ela, mas sentia uma forte necessidade de tomar um banho. Um cobertor ou dois estendidos em torno da tina deveriam fornecer privacidade suficiente. Pensando em irmão Paul, decidiu que também trancaria a porta.

Liam piscou e conteve um gemido quando a consciência de seus vários ferimentos o atingiu ao despertar. Não conseguia recordar quando adormecera. Num momento, estava ouvindo Keira e irmão Matthew conversando, e no próximo estava despertando de um sono profundo. Suspeitou que o que quer que ela tivesse posto na sidra, ou até no caldo, não só aliviava sua dor, mas também o induzia a dormir, quisesse ele ou não.

Relanceando o olhar pela cabana vagamente iluminada, perguntou-se por quanto tempo teria dormido. Keira estava sentada próxima a uma janela minúscula nos fundos da cabana, costurando o que parecia uma túnica feminina. Um rápido olhar para os hábitos dos monges nitidamente dobrados sobre um tamborete perto da porta disse a Liam que ele havia dormido por um tempo longo o bastante para ela terminar aquela tarefa..

Ele a examinou enquanto ela ficava sentada muito pacientemente manejando sua agulha, e tentou recordar tudo o que ouviu antes de adormecer. Ela e o irmão Matthew soaram apenas como os primos que alegavam ser, falando das pessoas que conheciam e arreliando um ao outro. Liam sentiu uma fisgada de culpa por sua desconfiança. A mulher obviamente tinha cuidado dele por dias. Teve amplas oportunidades de lhe fazer mal, se assim quisesse. Ninguém teria questionado se ele não sobrevivesse aos seus ferimentos. Depois de tudo que ela fizera por ele, não seria tolice confiar nela.

Havia, porém, pelo menos uma coisa que o fazia hesitar em confiar nela. Por que ela estava vivendo aqui em uma cabana minúscula baseada em um monastério? Do pouco que fora dito, Liam conseguiu notar que ela estava vivendo ali há algum tempo. Por que ela não voltou para sua família? Tudo o que ele já ouvira sobre aquele clã lhe disse que os Murray eram muito ligados e extremamente leais uns aos outros. Duvidou que houvesse muitas coisas que eles não perdoariam, ou em que não ajudariam.

O irmão Matthew parecia não ter nenhuma dúvida sobre ela ou sua história, mas Liam estava bem ciente da natureza doce e crédula dele. O homem podia também estar cego pelo fato da bela mulher pequenina ser parente de sangue dele. Percebeu que acharia difícil manter a cautela, especialmente quando observasse aqueles grandes olhos verdes. Ou fitasse aquela boca tentadora. Ou ouvisse aquela voz sedutora. Liam praguejou internamente. Seria realmente muito difícil.

Ele moveu o corpo numa tentativa vã de ficar mais confortável e notou que sua perna quebrada estava apoiada em várias almofadas e ainda presa à cama. Um momento mais tarde, ele também percebeu que seu movimento chamou a atenção de Keira. Observou enquanto ela guardava sua costura e se movia em sua direção. Isso era outra coisa que seria melhor não fazer muito frequentemente, se desejasse manter sua mente afiada e cautelosa, pensou triste, pois ela tinha uma graça quase sensual ao caminhar..

—Acho que você está se recuperando rapidamente, sir Liam—, Keira disse enquanto o examinava.

—Eu não me sinto muito recuperado, — ele disse enquanto ela examinava sua perna quebrada.

—Não, suspeito que todas essas dores que você sofre agora não o deixam ver a verdade, mas eu posso ver isso na cor de suas contusões e na quantidade do inchaço. Ambos diminuíram mais rapidamente que em outras pessoas de quem cuidei, e isso é bom. Sua perna não está inchada como outras das quais tratei.

—Então por que ainda está amarrada à cama? E por que você a apoiou sobre essas almofadas?

—Ela está amarrada para que você não a mova junto com o resto do corpo. Não só a dor que isso causaria perturbaria seu descanso, como também poderia facilmente destruir a sua recuperação. Está erguida para evitar o inchaço, mas creio que logo isso não será mais necessário. Oh, você terá que descansar muito e mantê-la erguida de vez em quando por várias semanas ainda, mas a menos que você faça algo muito tolo, creio que logo estará usando essa perna novamente. Pode se sentir fraco no início, mas nada mais que isso.

Liam praguejou, depois resmungou uma desculpa por seu linguajar, e então suspirou.

—Quantas semanas?

—Seis ou mais até que remover a tala e as ataduras. Não posso dizer quanto tempo depois disso até que você possa andar com a mesma facilidade e graça de antes. Isso vai depender de você, mas acredito que não demorará muito, pois você é jovem, forte e saudável. Se você se cuidar, não ficará coxo—, ela acrescentou, sutilmente lembrando-o da sua boa sorte.

—Eu sei disso. Sou realmente muito afortunado. Só estou irritado. — Ele esboçou um fraco sorriso em retribuição ao seu enquanto ela o ajudou a se sentar contra os travesseiros que apressadamente ajeitou contra suas costas. —Acho que alguns monges devem estar descansando suas cabeças em uma cama muito plana—. Ela riu, e o som rouco e baixo provocou um calor perigoso dentro dele.

—Alguns fazem isso de qualquer maneira, pois acham que travesseiros macios são uma indulgência pecaminosa, mas, sim, restam poucos no monastério agora.

—Não creio que esteja na hora do irmão Matthew chegar, não é? — Liam perguntou, ciente de uma necessidade urgente, e relutante em pedir ajuda numa tarefa tão pessoal à mulher que lhe agitava o sangue.

—Ah, não, mas um dos rapazes está aqui. Ele trouxe algum feno para seu cavalo. Irei buscá-lo para você.

Assim que ela saiu, Liam fechou os olhos e recitou todas as pragas em que pôde pensar. Poderia ser sábio parar de tentar se manter cauteloso e usar toda sua força de vontade para se impedir de agarrá-la. Ele não podia recordar qualquer mulher que provocasse sua luxúria tão rápida e ferozmente quanto esta fazia. Pior, ela não estava nem tentando fazer isso. Não existia a menor sugestão de flerte em suas maneiras. Ela não lançou nenhum olhar tímido, nenhum elogio suave, e nenhum sorriso convidativo, mas apesar da dor que sentia, ele a desejava como nunca desejara uma mulher antes.

Keira retornou com um menino magro que ainda não tinha as mãos e os pés crescidos. Ela apresentou o jovem Kester e então se afastou apressada. Liam observou o olhar fixo do jovem atrás dela e o ouviu suspirar. Obviamente o menino era velho o bastante para sofrer uma paixão por uma mulher. Liam supôs que deveria encontrar algum conforto na revelação de que não era o único encantado por Keira. Porém, pensou preocupado quando o menino finalmente se virou para ele, Kester não estava jogando com sua vida.

 **Capítulo Três**

Uma quinzena de dissimulação, Keira pensou enquanto terminava de colher ervas do jardim do monastério e começava a se dirigir para cabana. Era assim que ela via o tempo que passou com sir Liam Cameron. Para ser honesta consigo mesma, ela supôs que devia dizer que eram dez dias de dissimulação, por Liam ter estado inicialmente inconsciente, e depois descansando, por quatro dias. Foi quando sua mente começou a clarear e eles passaram a realmente conversar sobre algo mais do que seus ferimentos que a dissimulação verdadeiramente começou.

Ela meneou a cabeça pela própria tolice. A dissimulação era necessária. De certo modo, era um ato de auto-preservação. Ela tinha que se manter distante dele de qualquer maneira que pudesse. Era impossível deixá-lo quando ele ainda precisava de seus cuidados, mas em todos os outros aspectos ela teria que erguer uma barreira entre eles. Se revelasse alguns de seus confusos mas intensos sentimentos por ele, e ele correspondesse o mínimo que fosse, ela temia que estaria perdida. O homem provou ser tudo o que ela poderia querer, mas estava fora do seu alcance.

Havia também Ardgleann e seu povo a considerar. Parra ajudá-los, teria que sustentar uma mentira. Duncan a fez prometer-lhe pouco antes de sua morte. Não era um voto que ela pudesse se arriscar a quebrar. Não havia lugar para relacionamentos, um modo dela conseguir o que almejava mais a cada dia, e ainda manter sua promessa a seu marido assassinado.

Colocando sua cesta no chão enquanto se aproximava do poço da cabana, Keira foi se limpar da sujeira que acumulou enquanto colhia ervas do jardim. Ela se sentira obrigada a trabalhar algum tempo no jardim em pagamento pelas ervas que colhera, e aquele era o resultado. A pouca vaidade que possuía não permitiria que ela entrasse na cabana onde Liam descansava sem ao menos tentar parecer um pouco melhor.

—Mulher tola, — ela resmungou para si mesma enquanto pegava um balde de água.

—Sim, você é. Pensou que podia continuar tentando um homem até a loucura e não sofrer as consequências.

Keira silenciosamente praguejou enquanto se virava para enfrentar irmão Paul. O homem parecia ruborizado, com o olhar selvagem, e perigoso. Ela estava convenientemente presa entre ele e o poço, armada apenas com o trapo que tinha umedecido para se limpar. Isso, ela pensou, poderia ser desagradável, pois ele não parecia estar no humor para ouvir a razão.

Liam se sentou na beirada da cama e olhou de cara feia para a porta da cabana. Estava inquieto. A maior parte de seus ferimentos estava curada, mas sua perna quebrada o mantinha preso. Embora tivesse passado a manhã mancando pela cabana com sua muleta, tentando fazer aquilo com alguma graça, ele não estava cansado. Estava aborrecido. Não havia nada para fazer, e ninguém para conversar com ele, então ficou lá sentado, se perguntando quando Keira voltaria. Era um triste fim para um homem que nunca teve que esperar qualquer mulher antes, ele pensou, e sorriu brevemente da arrogância de tais pensamentos.

Manter uma distância segura de Keira estava provando ser tão difícil quanto ele imaginara, e não porque ela era a única mulher por perto. Ela o fascinava tanto quanto o excitava. Era uma combinação perigosa. Quanto mais ele a observava, mais bonita ela se tornava. Sabia que ela estava guardando alguns segredos, e queria descobrir cada um deles.

O fato dela também estar tentando se manter afastada dele não o estava ajudando. Ao contrario, serviu para intrigá-lo. Liam sabia que ela não estava agindo intencionalmente, mas aquele ar de mistério ao ser redor o atraía, tentando-o a ultrapassar os limites que se impusera. Mesmo lembrando a si mesmo que tinha pouca coisa para oferecer a uma mulher como ela, não conseguiu refrear seu crescente interesse. Por um breve momento, quando descobriu que ela era viúva, até considerou se tornar seu amante por algum tempo, mas desistiu desse plano tentador. Viúva ela até podia ser, mas Keira era uma mulher feita para o casamento. Embora tivesse ouvido que os Murray permitiam que suas mulheres escolhessem os maridos, duvidava que aceitariam um pobre cavaleiro sem terras.

Enquanto se perguntava por que a ideia de casamento continuava rondando sua mente, ele ouviu um barulho. A princípio, pensou que era Kester retornando com Keira, seguindo-a como um fiel cachorrinho, como era de hábito. Então ele percebeu que as vozes estavam exaltadas, pois caso contrário não poderia ouvi-las através da porta. Mal se perguntara se devia mancar até a porta para ver com quem Keira poderia estar discutindo ou se teria em breve outra companhia para lidar, quando ouviu um breve e alto grito feminino.

Praguejando contra sua falta de jeito com a muleta nova, Liam caminhou até a porta. Ele a abriu, saiu, e quase soltou num urro a ira que o invadiu. Um monge prensava Keira no chão. Por um momento Liam viu Kester à distância, mas o menino tropeçou e caiu enquanto corria para socorrer Keira. Quando viu que o monge lutava contra as saias de Keira, Liam esqueceu sua perna ferida, esqueceu sua dor, e avançou apressado em direção ao casal que lutava.

Keira não conseguia acreditar na velocidade com que irmão Paul a prendera no chão. Num minuto eles estavam discutindo, no próximo ela estava embaixo dele. Ele cheirava fortemente a cerveja inglesa e suor, e estava provando ser mais forte do que ela esperava.

—Irmão Paul, lembre-se de quem você é! — Ela rogou enquanto tentava impedi-lo de agredi-la. —E os seus votos?

—Eu sou antes um homem, — ele resmungou enquanto lutava para erguer suas saias sem diminuir a pressão sobre ela. —Eu rezei por orientação e força até meus joelhos ficarem esfolados, mas você continua me tentando. Eu me penitenciei severamente, mas você continua assombrando meus sonhos. Eu tentei tão arduamente... —

De repente irmão Paul foi tirado de cima dela, seu discurso terminando abruptamente em um gargarejo estrangulado. Keira observou fascinada enquanto Liam segurava o homem com uma mão várias polegadas acima do chão. O rosto bonito de Liam estava endurecido pela fúria enquanto o de irmão Paul estava branco de medo.

—Você obviamente não tentou o bastante—, Liam disse, sacudindo o homem ligeiramente. —Você é um idiota. E se tocar na moça novamente, será um idiota morto.

Keira mal tinha se levantado quando Liam jogou o monge apavorado de lado. Ela ficou boquiaberta quando irmão Paul aterrisou pesadamente no chão vários metros depois e ficou lá esparramado, ofegando como um peixe fora d'água. Quando ela se virou para encarar Liam, Kester veio até eles tropeçando.

—Milady! Está ferida? — Kester perguntou.

—Não, só um pouco dolorida. — Ela respondeu,sorrindo para o jovem para aliviar sua óbvia preocupação. Quando olhou para Liam novamente, ela se deu conta de repente que ele se apressou para salvá-la e atacar irmão Paul com sua perna quebrada. —Oh, sir Liam, o senhor não deveria ter vindo aqui fora! Eu sou-lhe muito grata, mas o senhor poderia ter machucado sua perna.

—Já está ferida—, a raiva de Liam estava se esvaindo, e ele estava se tornando muito consciente da dor intensa em sua perna quebrada.

—Eu quis dizer que o senhor podia ter arruinado sua recuperação.

—Ah, bem, você pode ter razão—, ele percebeu que tinha largado sua muleta quando agarrou o monge, e começou a procurá-la. —Está claro que ela não gostou do exercício.

Keira rapidamente ergueu sua muleta e a entregou, então se colocou do outro lado dele para apoiá-lo. O homem de repente estava muito pálido, e havia um fraco brilho de suor em seu rosto. Ele devia estar em agonia, mas não emitiu nenhum som.

—Kester,veja que irmão Paul volte para o monastério—, ela disse para o menino, enquanto começava a ajudar Liam a voltar para cabana.

—Sim, milady. — Um carrancudo Kester se moveu em direção ao gemente monge. —Ele deverá pagar uma terrível penitência por isto.

O menino parecia bastante feliz com aquela possibilidade, Keira pensou, então esperou que ele estivesse certo. O irmão Paul merecia um castigo por tentar forçar uma mulher pouco disposta a aceitá-lo e, pior, se convencer de que era tudo culpa dela. Duvidou, porém, de que ele fosse castigado por aquela última estupidez. Sem dúvida existiam muitos no monastério que concordariam com ele.

Assim que ajudou Liam a se deitar, Keira começou a remover as ataduras e a tala de sua perna. O fato de ele permanecer imóvel, o braço sobre os olhos e a respiração um pouco irregular, lhe disse que ele estava com muita dor. Rezou para que ele não tivesse destruído todo seu progresso.

Quando não encontrou nenhum sinal de dano adicional em sua perna, ela suspirou aliviada. Obviamente ele tinha causado muita dor a si mesmo, mas não machucou realmente sua perna. Keira relanceou um olhar para seu rosto, mas ele ainda tinha os olhos cobertos. Sua respiração tinha acalmado um pouco, e ela se perguntou se ele tinha desmaiado. Sabia que podia aliviar sua dor, mas estava um pouco relutante em revelar sua habilidade. Então se censurou por seus medos. O homem já sabia que ela o encontrara por causa de uma visão, e não a tinha acusado de ser uma bruxa. Existia também a chance dele nem perceber o que ela fazia. Depois de um último olhar em seu rosto, ela pôs as mãos em sua perna e fechou os olhos, sentindo onde a dor era pior e trabalhando para aliviá-la.

Liam sentiu as pequenas e suaves mãos de Keira em sua perna e a perscrutou por baixo de seu braço. O toque de suas mãos afastou o pior de sua dor. Havia um calor crescente e um formigamento estranho, não completamente desagradável. Seus olhos se arregalaram quando percebeu que ela sabia exatamente o que estava acontecendo com ele, o que seu toque podia fazer, enquanto ela ficava lá com seus olhos fechados e um ar de intensa concentração em seu rosto doce. Um breve estremecimento de medo passou por ele, um medo supersticioso do extraordinário, que ele rapidamente afastou. Embora se sentisse um pouco atordoado quando ela finalmente afastou suas mãos, soube no fundo de sua alma que ela nunca poderia machucá-lo, nem a ninguém, que ela era uma verdadeira curandeira.

Ele se forçou a manter a pose de quase inconsciência quando ela deslizou o braço sob seus ombros e despejou sidra fresca e doce em sua garganta. Aquilo não era muito difícil, por ele se sentir atordoado. Ela parecia pálida, e estava um pouco trêmula. Liam a observou tropeçar até a mesa perto do fogo. Arregalou os olhos quando ela bebeu um grande gole de sidra e despejou mel sobre pedaços de pão, enfiando-os na boca tão rápido que suas bochechas ficaram ligeiramente estufadas. De repente ele sentiu uma ânsia pela comida que ela estava devorando muito rapidamente.

—Acredita que eu poderia ter um pouco disso? — Ele perguntou.

Keira ficou tão surpresa que quase sufocou com o mel que encharcava o pão que estava comendo como um porco esfomeado. Então sentiu o calor de um rubor feroz queimar suas faces. Ela estava diante de um belo homem a quem desejava, com sua boca tão cheia de comida que mal podia mastigar e mel escorrendo por seu queixo. Era impossível agir como se não houvesse nada de incomum em sua gulodice, mas ela decidiu tentar de qualquer forma. Limpando o mel de seu queixo com um pano, ela rapidamente espalhou mel em alguns pedaços de pão, colocou-os em um prato de madeira e levou-o até ele. Apenas quando entregou-lhe o prato foi que ela percebeu que ele talvez não estivesse inconsciente enquanto ela trabalhava para aliviar sua dor, e nesse caso existia uma grande chance que ele soubesse o que ela tinha feito. Embora não visse nenhum medo ou condenação em seus olhos, ficou tensa enquanto o esperava dizer algo. Estava dividida entre a esperança de que ele soubesse o que ela fizera e aceitasse isso, e a esperança de que ele realmente não tivesse notado nada estranho.

—Por que você está mancando? — Liam perguntou enquanto saboreava o gosto rico do pão com mel.

Praguejando intimamente,Keira tentou pensar numa explicação razoável para sua súbita claudicação. Quando aliviava a dor de uma pessoa, normalmente a absorvia, e ainda não dominara totalmente um meio de se livrar dela. Não era algo que pudesse dizer a ele, porém. Ainda se agarrava a pequena esperança de que ele realmente não soubesse o que ela tinha feito.

—É apenas uma pequena contusão, por ter sido atirada ao chão por irmão Paul—, ela respondeu, contente com sua resposta até que viu o brilho divertido em seus belos olhos.

—Ah, que tolice a minha. Eu me perguntava se ao tirar a dor da minha perna, de alguma maneira ela passou para você. Estranho que é a perna direita, também. Exatamente como a minha.

—As pessoas só têm duas pernas. Não há muita escolha sobre qual se fere. — Ele sabia, Keira pensou, e perguntou-se porque ainda estava tentando negar seu dom, especialmente quando suas evasivas pareciam estar divertindo-o tanto.

—Verdade. — Liam terminou o último pedaço de pão, então desnecessariamente lambeu o mel pegajoso de seus dedos antes de perguntar. —Por que você não pode apenas aliviar essa dor, como fez com a minha? — Ele teve que engolir uma risada quando ela plantou os pequenos punhos em seus quadris suavemente arredondados e o fulminou com o olhar.

A diversão de Liam abruptamente se dissipou quando ele viu que atrás de sua raiva o medo espreitava, e xingou-se de idiota. Claro que ela teria medo. Embora seu primo tivesse falado de sua visão, ele também salientou que os Murray eram cautelosos na revelação dos dons com que o clã fora tão intensamente abençoado. Era perigoso possuir tais habilidades. Muitos as veriam como feitiçaria ou trabalho do diabo. A última coisa que ele queria era que Keira tivesse medo dele.

—Pobre pequena Keira, — ele murmurou —você não precisa temer que eu faça o sinal da cruz para repelir o mal. Sim, quando percebi o que você estava fazendo, eu senti um pequeno comichão de medo supersticioso, mas eu superei isso. A esposa do meu primo conhece bem o seu clã e se encarregou de banir tais tolices de nossas cabeças e corações.

Keira se sentiu relaxar.

—Quem é a esposa do seu primo?

—Fiona, antes uma MacEnroy. Irmã de Connor MacEnroy. Ele é casado com uma prima sua, eu creio.

—Sim, com nossa Gilly. Eu conheci Fiona. Ela é uma curandeira muito habilidosa.

—Sim, ela é. Então você toma a dor para si?

Sentando na cama, parecendo de repente muito cansada, Keira acenou a cabeça.

—Ela tem que ir para algum lugar, não é? Eu ainda não encontrei um jeito de me livrar dela. Não costuma durar muito. Às vezes, quando consigo, me imagino de pé na chuva ou embaixo de uma agradável cachoeira, deixando a água fresca lavar isso tudo para longe.

Ela fechou os olhos e lutou para preencher sua mente com a visão de si mesma nua embaixo de uma agradável queda d'água. Respirando devagar, ela deixou a sensação de ser limpa encher sua mente e seu corpo. Pouco a pouco, sentiu a dor abandonar sua perna. Logo após aquele alívio, veio a sensação de esgotamento absoluto.

—Então você realmente teve uma visão sobre mim? — Liam perguntou, um pouco surpreso de como a expressão de dor lentamente desaparecia do seu rosto.

—Sim, — Keira respondeu, muito cansada até para abrir os olhos para olhar para ele. — Eu só gostaria que tivesse me avisado do ataque a você. Nós poderíamos tê-lo impedido.

—Você me poupou de morrer. É o suficiente. Você costuma ter visões com freqüência?- Quando ela não respondeu, ele a observou mais de perto e notou que ela dormira sentada. —Oh, pobre mocinha.

Cautelosamente, não querendo fazer a cama se mover demais, Liam se sentou. Gentilmente pegou Keira pelos ombros para tentar acomodá-la mais confortavelmente na cama. Ela quase caiu em seus braços, seu corpo tão mole e frouxo que ele pensaria que ela estava morta se não pudesse ver que ainda estava respirando. Quando ele se recostou novamente sobre os travesseiros, aconchegando-a ao seu lado, ela murmurou algo que soava muito como um gentil obrigado. Então ele quase gemeu em voz alta quando ela o envolveu com seu braço e se aconchegou ainda mais, sua face suave apertada contra seu ombro. Toda sua luxúria despertou em resposta, assim como uma certa parte estúpida e impertinente do seu corpo.

Keira Murray MacKail era suave e cálida, e cheirava bem. Lavanda e, ele sorriu, um toque de mel. Ele estava falhando miseravelmente em ser somente friamente cortês com ela, e perguntou-se por que apenas não desistia. A ideia o atraía, assim como ela. Demais. Ele agora acreditava que Deus lhe mandou uma visão, permitindo que ela e irmão Matthew salvassem sua vida miserável.

Ele podia confiar nela. Isso não mudava, porém, quaisquer das outras razões pelas quais ele achava melhor se manter afastado dela. Ela estava muito além do alcance do primo do senhor de um pequeno feudo que era, de muitas formas, não muito mais que um simples guerreiro. Ele simplesmente não podia acreditar que o hábito dos Murray de permitir a suas mulheres alguma liberdade na escolha de seus maridos se estendesse a alguém como ele.

—Keira! —O irmão Matthew chamou enquanto entrava apressado na cabana.

Liam silenciou o homem com um movimento cortante de sua mão. Quando irmão Matthew se aproximou da cama, Liam notou como olhar de preocupação no rosto do homem começava a se transformar numa expressão de sombria suspeita, e suspirou. Ele se ofendeu um pouco que seu velho amigo pensasse que ele seria capaz de seduzir uma mulher que cuidara tão bem dele, mas Liam suspeitou que até os monges enclausurados pudessem ter ouvido algumas histórias sobre ele.

—Ela adormeceu sentada na beirada da cama, — Liam explicou enfrentando a carranca do monge com uma calma inabalável, —depois que aliviou a dor em minha perna.

—Pôr ungüento em sua perna não deve fatigá-la assim.

Então eles eram mais reservados sobre suas mãos curativas que suas visões, Liam pensou.

—Não, nenhum unguento. Suas mãos. — Provavelmente era bom que este parente dos Murray em particular fosse um monge enclausurado, Liam decidiu, pois o rosto de irmão Matthew era extremamente fácil de ler. —Vamos, velho amigo, nós podemos não ter nos visto muito nestes últimos anos, mas você realmente pensa que eu poderia condenar a moça por seu dom, ou que não tivesse a sensibilidade para saber que deve ser mantido em segredo muito bem protegido?

O irmão Matthew suspirou e esfregou seus olhos.

—Não, claro que você não faria isso.

—Nem seduziria uma moça bem nascida como ela, uma recém viúva, que sem dúvida está muito acima do que alguém como eu jamais estarei. — Liam sufocou uma pontada de culpa, por sentir que aquilo não era inteiramente verdade. Ele tinha toda intenção de tentar manter aquela atitude galante, mas estava começando a pensar que o destino estava trabalhando contra ele.

—Perdoe-me pelo insulto. — O irmão Matthew meneou sua cabeça.

—Não fiquei ofendido. Confesso que não fui nenhum santo desde que deixei este lugar. — Liam compartilhou um breve sorriso com seu velho amigo. —Não, quero dizer que não faria mal nenhum a ela. Mas esqueci de cuidar da minha perna quebrada. Quando vi aquele idiota prendendo-a no chão, fiquei tão enfurecido que agi como se tivesse duas pernas boas.

—Ele será severamente punido, entretanto, talvez não tão severamente quanto gostaríamos. Ele a machucou?

—Não, embora tenha sido o bastante para deixar algumas contusões. Ele estava lutando para erguer suas saias quando os vi e me apressei a bancar o herói. Depois que o lancei de lado e a raiva começou a enfraquecer, a dor foi excruciante. Ela fez o que quer que ela faça com aquelas mãozinhas, comeu como um porco, então adormeceu no meio de uma conversa. Ela tomou a dor para si mesma—, ele murmurou com atrasada admiração.

—Sim, é como frequentemente trabalha. Leva um tempo para se livrar da dor, então dorme profundamente por algumas horas. Somos cautelosos sobre suas visões, mas tais coisas são aceitáveis para muitas pessoas. Mas curar com as mãos, aliviar a dor com um toque? — irmão Matthew encolheu os ombros. —Isso costuma provocar medo e sussurros perigosos sobre feitiçaria. Acho que seu marido sabia sobre seu dom, embora ela não tenha contado. Acredito que é um dos motivos pelos quais quis se casar com ela.

—Ele estava doente?

—Oh, ele parecia bastante saudável, mas era um homem problemático. Ela foi avisada por muitos de nosso clã que podem sentir tais coisas, mas casou-se com ele assim mesmo. Keira pode ser teimosa. Eu sei que posso me preocupar demais com ela. É uma de minhas primas favoritas, e estes últimos meses têm sido de muita provação para ela. Sim, e ela enfrentará mais provas nos próximos meses. Ela é forte, mas, talvez, muito bondosa, e não conhece muito do mundo.

—Ela amava seu marido, então?

—Eu penso que ela o teria amado se eles tivessem mais tempo, ou pelo menos, gostaria muito dele e seria uma boa esposa para ele. Ela o escolheu porque já tinha mais de vinte anos e nunca encontrou um homem que a atraísse. Ela queria sua própria família, sabe. Infelizmente, eles passaram pouco tempo casados, e ele não deixou nenhuma criança.

—Como ele morreu?

—Assassinado por Rauf Moubray, que também a feriu. Ela conseguiu escapar, mas prometeu a seu marido antes dele morrer que ajudaria as pessoas de Ardgleann, arrancaria as terras roubadas das mãos de Rauf.

—O homem pôs um fardo pesado sobre seus pequenos ombros fazendo-a prometer tal coisa. Como ele esperava que esta misteriosa moça fizesse isso? Eu ouvi falar das histórias sobre a brutalidade de Rauf Moubray.

—E provavelmente é tudo verdade. Como ela pode cumprir sua promessa a seu pobre, desventurado marido? Eu não sei, e nem ela, especialmente quando ela abomina a ideia de arrastar sua família para este problema. — O irmão Matthew levemente o espesso cabelo de Keira. —Nestas ocasiões, eu posso quase lamentar minha vocação, por não ser um guerreiro, não ter habilidade de luta para lhe oferecer, embora quisesse ser seu campeão.

—Então eu serei. — disse Liam e tentou não ficar ofendido pelo óbvio olhar de surpresa de irmão Matthew.

—Você tem uma perna quebrada, Liam.

—Vai sarar. Ela não vai correr para salvar Ardgleann amanhã, não é?

—Bem, não, mas...

—Eu devo minha vida a moça. O mínimo que posso fazer é tentar ao máximo me certificar que ela não consiga ser morta tentando cumprir a promessa que seu marido arrancou dela. — Ele piscou para irmão Matthew. —Sim, e eu gosto bastante da ideia de ser um campeão. Talvez, daqui a alguns anos, alguém comporá uma canção sobre mim. — Ele riu junto com seu amigo.

—Até que me faz descansar melhor saber que um homem forte a aguarda na batalha adiante.

—Então está acertado.

—Sim, entre nós. Você pode descobrir que aquela pequenina moça não será tão rápida em concordar. Como eu disse, ela pode ser teimosa.

—Então eu também posso, meu amigo. Então eu também posso.

Capítulo Quatro

Um som estranho e alto de raspagem veio de fora da porta da cabana. Liam olhou através da mesa para Keira e sorriu. Ela estava extremamente concentrada no tabuleiro de xadrez entre eles, planejando um movimento que provavelmente o derrotaria novamente. Ele queria arrastá-la através da mesa e beijar aqueles lábios que ela prendia suavemente entre os dentes. Ele se agarrava ao pouco que restava de sua resistência, mas depois de um mês convivendo com ela noite e dia, esta estava se fazendo em tiras rapidamente.

—Eu acredito que Kester acabou de chegar para uma visita—, ele disse, sorrindo quando ela lhe lançou um olhar carrancudo, pois a repreensão muda era desmentida pelo riso em seus belos olhos.

Keira levantou-se, moveu uma das peças de xadrez finamente esculpidas, e disse. —Xeque-mate.

Enquanto caminhava para a porta, ela sorriu ao vir Liam praguejar baixinho. Ele ainda não a tinha vencido, mas era bom o suficiente para apresentar um desafio real. Duvidava que ele ficaria satisfeito se lhe dissesse isso. Poderia também soar muito arrogante, ela pensou enquanto abria a porta para encontrar Kester espanando a sujeira da túnica.

Kester sorriu para ela, que retribuiu. Ele seria um homem grande e bonito, quando finalmente crescesse naqueles pés sobre os quais vivia tropeçando. Ela também tinha o forte pressentimento que Kester não queria realmente se tornar um monge, que ele faria o máximo possível, mas nunca seria realmente feliz. Isso a aborrecia, mas até agora não lhe ocorrera nada que pudesse fazer por ele. Além do mais, ela tinha seus próprios problemas para tratar, problemas que não lhe deixavam nem sagacidade nem força para lidar com os de outra pessoa.

—Milady, uma pessoa está procurando por sir Liam. — Kester disse, seus olhos azuis escuros maiores pela curiosidade.

—Quem? —Liam indagou enquanto se movia para ficar atrás de Keira.

—Uma mulher chamada Maude, lady Maude Kinnaird.

Liam praguejou baixinho, sua raiva realçada pela maneira como Keira enrijeceu.

—Alguém disse a ela que estou aqui?

—Não ainda, mas eu temo que alguém logo o faça. Ela é sua inimiga?

—Não, mas é um incômodo. Acredito que seu marido seja, porém.

—Seu marido? — Keira virou para enfrentar Liam. —Ela é casada, e ainda assim o persegue pelo país?

Liam achou um pouco assustador ser encarado fixamente por Keira e Kester, parecendo ambos chocados. Também era irritante ver a censura refletir em seus olhos. Não tinha tempo para explicar aquele assunto, porém, nem estava particularmente disposto a isso. Saboreou brevemente alguns pensamentos muito sombrios sobre lady Maude Kinnaird, que parecia incapaz de entender a palavra não, então o som de cavalos se aproximando desviaram seu olhar para alem de Keira.

—Alguém disse a ela, maldição! — Ele puxou Kester para dentro, afastou Keira de lado e fechou a porta com uma batida violenta. —Tranque isto, — ele ordenou e foi mancando recuperar sua espada do baú onde foi colocada aos pés da cama.

Keira virou-se depois de trancar a porta e ficou boquiaberta ao ver Liam pondo sua espada e bainha.

—É só uma mulher! Você costuma saudar suas amantes rejeitadas com uma espada?

—Ela não é minha amante— Liam explodiu.

—Ah, bem, sir, no monastério ela disse..., — começou Kester.

—Não me importa o que a mulher disse. Eu começo a pensar que ela está louca.

—Liam, meu amor! — Chamou uma mulher de fora da porta. —Eu sei que você está aí!

Por um breve momento, Keira viu um rosto muito bonito perscrutando pela pequena janela ao lado da porta. Então Liam fechou as grossas cortinas de ambas as janelas da cabana. Kester acendeu as pressas uma vela na mesa para diminuir a súbita escuridão. Keira estremeceu quando as batidas na porta começaram, altas e um pouco frenéticas.

—Liam, meu doce príncipe, por favor fale comigo! Como você pode tratar-me tão indelicadamente depois de tudo o que significamos uma para o outro?

—Nós não significamos coisa amaldiçoada alguma um para o outro, — Liam respondeu. —Nem agora, nem nunca.

Comparado a voz estridente da mulher, o tom de Liam parecia quase agradável, mas Keira podia ouvir a ferroada dura, fria de raiva em sua voz. Ela esfregou sua fronte quando uma dor aguda começou entre seus olhos. Ela queria culpar a mulher batendo na porta pela dor que rapidamente progredia em sua cabeça, mas sabia que ela nascia de coisas muito mais complicadas.

—Eu deixei meu marido por você, doce Liam!

—Maldição, mulher, eu nunca pedi para você fazer isto!

—É o único modo de podermos ficar juntos. Eu tenho dinheiro. Nós podemos fugir para a França!

Este, Keira decidiu, era um sinal de que passara da hora dela deixar o abrigo do monastério. Ela permitira que este homem se esgueirasse em seu coração. Manter-se afastada não conseguiu protegê-la. Escutar esta mulher falar tão pateticamente sobre seu amor por Liam e ouvindo suas respostas frias, zangadas, fez Keira se perguntar se ela não se sentia atraída realmente por um homem que só existia em sua imaginação. Este certamente não era o sorridente, provocador homem que ela veio a conhecer, nem o cavaleiro galante que ignorou sua dor para salvá-la de Irmão Paul. Ela se envergonhava de ter se permitido esquecer as necessidades do povo de Ardgleann, constantemente se convencendo de que sir Liam ainda precisava de seus cuidados, apenas para poder continuar perto dele. Era obvio que ele podia escolher entre uma vasta ordem de mulheres para cuidar dele e abrigá-lo. Keira agarrou seus alforjes e começou a enchê-los com suas coisas.

—Jesus, Maude, por que você apenas não vai embora? — Liam bateu ligeiramente sua cabeça contra a parede e perguntou-se se a loucura que parecia ter possuído Maude estava agora o afligindo.

—Você está com uma mulher aí, não é? Como você pode dar as costas a tudo que nós compartilhamos com tanta facilidade? Como pode partir meu coração desse jeito? Mas eu devo perdoar você, meu mais querido amor. Eu não estava aqui para confortá-lo depois que você foi atacado, então sei que carrego alguma culpa por seu lapso de conduta.

—Você está louca, mulher, eu cometo lapsos há anos. São lapsos tão rápidos e fortes que eu me surpreendo que a terra não estremeça. — Liam ouviu algumas risadas masculinas e percebeu que Maude tinha alguns homens de sua guarda pessoal com ela. Então ele captou o significado completo de suas palavras. —Como você sabe que eu fui atacado, Maude? — Ele indagou, e subitamente, Maude ficou muda.

—Maude, como você sabe que eu fui atacado?

—Os monges me disseram, — Maude respondeu.

Liam olhou para Kester, que meneou a cabeça, e então franziu o cenho para porta.

—Eu pergunto novamente, Maude, como você sabe que eu fui atacado?

—Robert zombava de mim com a história, Liam! Ele atormentou-me dia e noite com a conversa do quanto ele o machucou, de como ele garantiu que você nunca mais iludisse uma moça com sua beleza novamente. Eu tive que vir até você, para ajudá-lo. Você não pode ver isto?

O que Liam podia ver era que Maude estava mentindo. Ele estava quase certo disto. Ignorando seus contínuos apelos de que a deixasse entrar para que ela pudesse compensá-lo pelos crimes que seu marido cometera contra ele, Liam virou para olhar para Keira e seu queixo quase caiu. Ela estava ocupada colocando todos os seus pertences em seus alforjes, que tinham estado num canto da cabana, intocados, por todo tempo que ele estivera lá.

—Keira, o que você está fazendo? — Ele exigiu.

—Partindo, — ela respondeu. —Você é bem capaz de cuidar de si mesmo agora, e se você precisar de qualquer coisa, é evidente que pode encontrar toda a ajuda que necessitar. Eu tenho uma promessa para cumprir, e já passou da hora de eu fazer isto.

—Aquilo não é ajuda, —ele disse, apontando em direção à porta. —Esta é a razão pela qual fui espancado quase até a morte e deixado para apodrecer.

—Então, talvez, você não devesse ter se metido com a esposa de outro homem.

—Eu não me meti com ela!

—Não? Ela só imagina que você é seu amor? Seu doce príncipe? É tudo em sua cabeça, é?

Era, mas Liam podia ver que Keira não estava com humor para escutar. Até Kester, que ultimamente seguia seus passos como um fiel cachorrinho, o olhava duvidoso. Liam não podia realmente culpá-los por sua descrença. Ele estava no meio desta loucura e mesmo assim tinha dificuldade para acreditar nisto. Nada que ele dissesse ou fizesse dissuadia Maude de sua perseguição irracional a ele. Soaria indubitavelmente arrogante se ele disse isso, porém.

—Liam! Você deve deixar-me entrar agora! Robert está vindo!

Liam praguejou e se dirigiu para janela dianteira. Cautelosamente abriu uma das pesadas cortinas, o suficiente apenas para perscrutar lá fora e praguejou novamente. O corpulento lorde Kinnaird podia ser visto se aproximando rapidamente da cabana, com seis homens igualmente grandes atrás dele. Para uma mulher que reivindicava amá-lo, Maude estava fazendo um trabalho muito bom para conseguir que ele fosse morto. Fechou a cortina quando lorde Kinnaird parou diante da cabana.

Havia uma parte de Liam que queria quebrar algo, queria ter um longo, exaustivo acesso de raiva. Ele tinha passado a última quinzena cortejando Keira com uma paciência que nunca tinha usado antes, ganhando sua confiança, e gentilmente extraindo confidências dela. Era errado da parte dele, claro, mas não pudera se deter. Até tinha planejado tentar roubar um beijo esta noite mesmo. Todo seu trabalho foi por nada agora, e ele estava um pouco surpreso de quão furioso aquilo o deixou, furioso e aflito. Relanceando um olhar para Keira, Liam duvidou bastante que ela até mesmo derramaria uma lágrima agora se lorde Kinnaird o estripasse na soleira da porta da cabana que eles tinham compartilhado por um mês.

—Cameron, seu bastardo! — Lorde Kinnaird berrou. —Pare de se esconder aí dentro, e venha me enfrentar como um homem!

Keira franziu o cenho para a porta. Embora estivesse brava e magoada, a chegada deste marido enfurecido a fez recear por Liam. Disse a si mesma que era porque Liam não estava em condição de lutar com ninguém, que seu senso de justiça estava ofendido. Era uma mentira, mas ela tentou ao máximo se agarrar a isto.

—Eu pretendo me certificar de que não reste nada em você para cornear outro homem!

O modo como Kester e Liam empalideceram ligeiramente e relancearam o olhar para virilha de Liam a teria divertido se as ameaças não fossem tão sinceras. Keira sabia que não podia simplesmente ir embora e deixá-lo à sua sorte. A mulher era, pelo modo de pensar de Keira, tão culpada quanto Liam, mas ninguém estava ameaçando mutilá-la. Embora a chegada de lady Maude tivesse revelado um lado de Liam que ela não gostou e destruído os poucos sonhos que ela foi tola o bastante para se permitir, Keira sabia que se odiaria para sempre se não fizesse tudo o que podia para salvá-lo.

—Melhor você sair agora, — ela disse.

—Se eu sair por aquela porta, serei um homem morto, — disse Liam, —ou logo desejaria estar. — Liam não podia acreditar que Keira realmente queria expulsá-lo da cabana para enfrentar o furioso lorde Kinnaird.

Algo pesado colidindo contra a porta fez Keira estremecer. A pequena cabana era construída de pedra, e a porta de um grosso carvalho, mas não acreditava que ela pudesse aguentar muito daquele tratamento. Lançou de lado o tapete de pele de carneiro que cobria o chão, revelando a porta de um alçapão. Embaixo dele estava um túnel que os levaria até o estábulo. Ela olhou para Liam, perguntando-se em vão como podia ter sido tão estúpida para ignorar a possibilidade de que um homem tão bonito pudesse ser um porco licencioso.

—Se apresse e pegue suas coisas, meu doce príncipe—, ela disse.

Liam rangeu os dentes para conter o desejo de exigir que Keira nunca o chamasse assim novamente, e às pressas juntou seus pertences.

—Aonde isso leva?

—Ao estábulo. Esta cabana foi construída para resistir a um grande cerco, mas as pessoas que a construíram sabia que ela não era inexpugnável. Então, arrumaram uma maneira de fugir enquanto os atacantes se cansavam tentando invadi-la.

—Se sairmos cavalgando do estábulo, certamente seremos vistos. Isso pode pôr vocês em sério perigo.

—Então é uma boa coisa que exista uma saída pelos fundos do estábulo, não é? — Embora Liam tenha se tornado muito bom com sua muleta, Keira de repente percebeu que ele teria grande dificuldade para descer a pequena escada de madeira do túnel. —Kester, pegue as coisas de sir Liam para ele. Você e eu desceremos primeiro, de forma que estaremos prontos para ajudá-lo se ele tropeçar na escada.

Estava na ponta de sua língua proclamar ruidosamente que ele não precisava da ajuda de uma pequena mulher e um menino magricela só para descer uma escada, mas Liam engoliu as palavras cáusticas. Um olhar para escada lhe disse que não seria possível descer agilmente com sua perna rígida. Ele lançou sua muleta para Kester e cuidadosamente começou a descer, rangendo os dentes contra a dor toda vez que tinha que pôr o peso em sua perna machucada. Uma vez embaixo, ele recostou e tentou afastar a dor. Não tinham tempo para isso agora. O som de lorde Kinnaird se esforçando para colocar a porta abaixo era quase ensurdecedor.

—Seria melhor nós fecharmos o alçapão, — Keira disse quando Liam finalmente se afastou da escada. —Isso os impedirá de verificar este lado e atrasará qualquer perseguição.

—Eu o fecharei depois que vocês partirem. —disse Kester. —E o cobrirei novamente.

—Não, Kester, é muito perigoso. Aquele homem lá fora parece quase cego de ira. Você deve vir conosco. Você pode fugir para o monastério do estábulo.

—Mesmo cego de ira, ninguém me confundirá com sir Liam, até porque meu cabelo é castanho e não ruivo. Vocês vão, milady, e eu prenderei sua atenção aqui. Isso dará a vocês uma chance melhor de fugir sem serem vistos.

—Rapaz, em certo ponto até um tolo vai notar que a cabana está muito silenciosa. — disse Liam.

—Oh, aquele tolo pensará que você ainda está aqui dentro, sir Liam—, disse Kester e então sorriu.

Keira sabia que Liam provavelmente estava encarando Kester tão assombrado quanto ela, mas não podia desviar o olhar do menino a fim de confirmar isso. Kester soou exatamente como Liam. O fato da voz de Kester geralmente variar de tom diversas vezes numa mesma sentença quando ele falava tornava isso tudo ainda mais surpreendente.

—Como você fez isto? — Ela finalmente perguntou.

Kester encolheu os ombros.

—Eu apenas faço. Posso imitar a maioria dos monges. É apenas um pequeno truque que eu faço.

—Continue fazendo isto, rapaz, —disse Liam. —É uma verdadeira habilidade para a qual você pode encontrar uso algum dia. Só não tenho certeza de que será muito seguro para você fazer este jogo agora. Lorde Kinnaird não está muito lúcido no momento.

Kester franziu o cenho.

—Eu não ficarei perto da porta. Isso dará ao homem algum tempo para olhar em volta e ver que eu não sou você.

—Faça isto, —disse Keira, —e assim que aquela porta rachar, você começa a gritar em sua própria voz. O que certamente o fará olhar em volta, por fazê-lo pensar que existem várias pessoas do lado de dentro.

—Sim, milady, eu farei isso. — Kester concordou.

Keira assistiu enquanto o menino escalava a escada. Quando o alçapão foi fechado, ela rapidamente reprimiu uma súbita onda de medo. Ela realmente odiava lugares pequenos e escuros. Odiava especialmente lugares pequenos e escuros debaixo do chão. Eles a lembravam demais de um túmulo. Meneou a cabeça quando ouviu Kester gritar algo extremamente obsceno para lorde Kinnaird com a voz de Liam.

—Ele certamente não aprendeu isso num monastério, — ela resmungou.

—Eu não teria muita certeza disso. Nenhum dos monges nasceu lá, afinal, — disse Liam.

—Bem, se Kester não se cuidar, quando lorde Kinnaird finalmente conseguir entrar, ele estará espumando pela boca depois de ter que suportar tantos insultos.

—O rapaz ficará bem. Ele pode não conseguir caminhar duas jardas sem tropeçar nos próprios pés, mas é perspicaz. Agora, indique o caminho. Ainda pode ocorrer ao lorde que alguém devia permanecer de guarda no estábulo.

Keira começou a descer o túnel, o alarme por aquela possibilidade impulsionando-a para frente. Ela fechou a mente para o espaço apertado do túnel, para o cheiro penetrante da terra úmida e pensou apenas na abertura do outro lado. Lá ficava a liberdade. Ela só desejava que significasse a liberdade de Liam. Keira sabia que ele ficaria ao seu lado durante algum tempo ainda, e suspeitava que residiria em seu coração e mente por muitos anos por vir.

Uma vez no fim do túnel, Keira entregou a lanterna para Liam. Subiu a escada até o alçapão e cuidadosamente ergueu a porta, o suficiente apenas para perscrutar em torno do estábulo. Para seu alívio, não existia nenhum sinal de quaisquer dos homens de lorde Kinnaird, e, melhor ainda, parecia que Kester tinha fechado quase completamente a porta depois de cuidar dos animais naquela manhã. Havia pouca chance de que alguém sitiando a cabana pudesse vê-los no estábulo. Ela se apressou a sair do túnel, então, depositando no chão tudo o que carregava, ajoelhou-se na beira do alçapão para pegar os pertences que Liam lhe entregava.

Liam internamente praguejou quando teve que ser ajudado por Keira a vencer os últimos degraus da escada. Embora fosse profundamente grato a ela por toda a ajuda, e soubesse que lhe devia sua vida, ele estava cansado de ser um inválido. Sabia que muito da sua irritação naquele momento vinha do fato de que tinha sido seu problema que os fez fugirem do conforto da cabana, embora ele tenha precisado depender de um menino e de uma minúscula lady para isso. Uma vez dentro do estábulo, ele rapidamente juntou suas coisas e se apressou a preparar seu cavalo, enquanto Keira cobria sua rota de fuga. Isso, pelo menos, ele podia fazer por si mesmo, pensou irritado.

Quando Keira se moveu para assumir a responsabilidade por sua égua cinza escura na baia próxima ao cavalo de Liam, Gilmour, ela disse calmamente.

—Existe uma saída nos fundos do estábulo. Uma vez do lado de fora são, oh, cinco jardas aproximadamente de espaço aberto antes de você entrar na floresta. Algumas jardas depois disto, e a floresta se torna densa o bastante para nos esconder.

—Talvez nós devêssemos conduzir nossos cavalos por esse espaço aberto. — disse Liam.

Keira relanceou o olhar em sua perna direita, ainda embrulhada em bandagens de linho e sarrafos de madeira. Ele vestia calções com a perna direita rasgada até acima do joelho. Por cima das bandagens usava um estranho tipo de bota de pele de veado que um dos monges costurara para ele. O pé da bota tinha sido feito um pouco grande para permitir o inchaço, e o cano da bota era simplesmente duas partes de couro colocadas sobre sua perna machucada e amarradas na frente e atrás com tiras de couro. Todo esse trabalho para tornar quase impossível para Liam dobrar a perna.

—Se nós fôssemos vistos fazendo isto, teríamos que montar rapidamente, e eu creio que você descobrirá que não pode fazer isto, — ela disse.

Liam baixou o olhar para sua perna amarrada em tiras, avaliou como precisava se mover para montar seu cavalo, e silenciosamente repetiu todas as pragas em que pôde pensar. Ele tinha conseguido administrar tão bem suas necessidades diárias que se iludiu pensando que era auto-suficiente. Agora ele reconhecia que não podia se defender adequadamente, ou a outros, de um marido enfurecido ou até montar seu cavalo sem ajuda. Ele poderia ser capaz de perdoar Maude pela surra que levou, mas duvidava que um dia a perdoasse pelos constantes ataques a seu orgulho, este aparentemente interminável desamparo.

—Sim, você está certa, — ele respondeu, incapaz de manter sua voz livre de toda a sua raiva. —Na verdade, eu creio que você terá que ajudar-me a montar. Ele l tirou seu cavalo da baia e esperou que ela lhe desse uma mão.

Keira tirou sua égua da baia, então se moveu para ajudar Liam a montar. Afastou a simpatia que sentiu por ele lembrando-se da razão pela qual ele estava tão ferido. O castigo foi muito severo, mas um homem tinha que esperar alguma retribuição de uma marido que ele tinha tratado injustamente. Keira sabia que muito da sua raiva nascia da mágoa, de se sentir uma idiota completa. Um vislumbre do deslumbrantemente lindo rosto de lady Maude foi mais que suficiente para lembrá-la de sua própria falta de atrativos. Por um breve tempo, ela realmente começou a acreditar que suas palavras bonitas e sorrisos doces eram apenas para ela, que eles verdadeiramente significaram algo. A verdade era amarga. Um homem que podia conquistar uma mulher como lady Maude nunca poderia realmente se sentir atraído por uma mulher como ela.

Uma vez Liam estava acomodado na sela, Keira disse.

—Eu vou precisar fechar a porta depois de que nós partirmos, então apenas cavalgue até a floresta. Não espere por mim até que alcance o abrigo das árvores.

Liam hesitou apenas por um momento antes de acenar a cabeça. Ele temia que Keira pudesse tentar deixá-lo agora, seguindo seu próprio caminho, mas suas palavras implicavam que ela viajaria com ele por enquanto. Depois de ter que ser ajudado a montar, ele estava se sentindo muito derrotado para acreditar que pudesse ainda ser seu aliado, seu campeão, mas sabia que aquela sensação de derrota passaria. Se nada mais, ele poderia ao menos ajudá-la a reunir os homens que ela precisaria para retomar Ardgleann.

Curvando-se para passar pela porta que ela abriu, Liam se dirigiu à floresta, esperando tenso por qualquer clamor durante todo o caminho. Uma vez dentro do abrigo das árvores, ele observou Keira cuidadosamente se dirigir até ele e respirou de alívio quando ela o alcançou sem ser vista por Kinnaird e seus homens. O que quer que Kester estivesse fazendo, estava conseguindo manter toda a atenção fixa na cabana.

—Nós devemos ir para Scarglas, a propriedade de meus primos. — ele disse a ela.

—Eu tenciono voltar para junto dos meus parentes, — Keira disse.

—Não sozinha, e até que esta perna minha fique boa, eu estarei impossibilitado de proteger você. Scarglas está a uma jornada de três dias daqui. Talvez mais se nós encontrarmos qualquer dificuldade. Haverá homens para escoltá-la para casa lá, e suprimentos para a jornada.

Fazia sentido, sentido demais para discutir, então Keira acenou a cabeça. —Indique o caminho.

Liam começou a fazer exatamente aquilo, virando seu rosto para o caso de sua expressão revelar o alívio que ele sentiu por sua aceitação de seu plano. Levá-la para Scarglas era um bom plano, mas também daria a ele um tempo a sós com ela. Ele provavelmente precisaria de cada minuto daquele tempo para atenuar sua raiva e recuperar o terreno que ele perdeu devido à chegada de Maude na cabana. Quando eles alcançassem Scarglas, ele queria que ela tivesse lhe contado sobre o desafio que ela enfrentava e tivesse aceitado sua parte na batalha adiante. Ele também esperava renovar sua corte, recuperar sua confiança. Um olhar para seu rosto disse a ele que aquela poderia se provar batalha mais difícil de todas.

 **Capítulo Cinco**

Keira relanceou o olhar para Liam e praguejou silenciosamente. O homem parecia tão pálido que ela se surpreendia que ele ainda estivesse sobre a sela. Sua raiva e decepção obviamente sufocaram a curandeira nela durante algum tempo, para que ela em nenhum momento desde a fuga da cabana considerasse o que uma jornada longa e difícil poderia custar a ele. Até ela estava se sentindo um pouco dolorida, e ela não tinha qualquer ferimento. Desde que ele tomara a dianteira em sua fuga do enfurecido lorde Kinnaird, ela perguntava-se por que ele não dizia nada sobre a dor que muito claramente estava sofrendo. Orgulho varonil, ela supôs, e meneou sua cabeça ante tal tolice.

—Eu acho que é hora de pararmos para pernoitar. —ela disse.

—Ainda há luz o suficiente para cavalgar. — Liam disse, embora ele ansiasse descer de seu cavalo e descansar sua perna.

—Sim, mas você parece prestes a cair dessa sela.

Liam odiava o fato de que ela pudesse ver como ele sofria com cada movimento que Gilmour fazia.

—Não, eu..."

—Sir Liam, eu não sou forte o suficiente para segurá-lo se você começar a cair ou para levantá-lo de onde quer que você aterrisse, e uma queda pode causar um sério dano a sua perna. Falta apenas uma quinzena para retirar a tala e as ataduras. Você realmente deseja começar do início novamente?

Ele deu um grunhido mal-humorado em resposta.

—Há uma hora daqui, existe uma pequena aldeia. Nós podemos descansar lá.

Ela soube que era toda a concessão que ele faria, então Keira não disse nada mais. Os homens podiam ficar teimosos quando seu orgulho estava em jogo. Existia uma chance que se ela pressionasse muito o homem, ele tentaria cavalgar até depois da próxima aldeia, e ela não tinha nenhum desejo de virar a noite mantendo uma vigília sobre seu corpo inconsciente ou consertando sua perna. Ao invés disso, ela decidiu apenas ficar vigiando-o bem de perto até que eles alcançassem seu destino. Ela só esperava que o homem tivesse bom senso para desistir antes de desmaiar.

Quando eles entraram na pequena aldeia, Liam mal podia enxergar o caminho. Ele parou diante de uma pequena taberna que alugava quartos para viajantes e lutou contra o desejo de apenas se deixar cair no chão. Respirando profundamente algumas vezes, ele ignorou sua dor e lutou para firmar o corpo antes que Keira viesse ajudá-lo a desmontar. Ele esperava que ela fosse rápida, pois estava desesperado para cair em uma das surpreendentemente limpas e confortáveis camas do velho Denny's.

Keira observou Liam de perto enquanto o ajudava a desmontar. Nos últimos momentos da jornada, ele parecia tão mal que ela estivera tensa e pronta para ouvir seu corpo bater no chão. Ele ainda estava pálido, mas uma vez fora do cavalo, não mais parecia em perigo de desmaiar. Porém, ela se manteve ao seu lado enquanto quando entraram na taberna. Um momento mais tarde, ela desejou ardentemente estar há milhas de distância, quando uma mulher exuberante de cabelos escuros gritou seu nome e quase o derrubou de sua muleta com a força de seu abraço. Liam obviamente já passou por aqui antes, ela pensou irritada.

Ele estava amaldiçoado, Liam decidiu, enquanto suave, mas firmemente, se retirava do abraço bastante tenaz da robusta Mary. Embora ele estivesse disposto a conceder que podia ter sido ávido em sua apreciação das mulheres, não achava que merecia tanto castigo por seus pecados. Não havia necessidade de olhar para Keira para saber como ela estava encarando esta prova sorridente de seu passado um tanto imoderado. Ele podia quase sentir o frio de sua raiva. Isto iria tornar muito mais difícil convencê-la de que lady Maude estava simplesmente iludida.

—É bom ver você novamente, Mary. — ele disse educadamente, suas mãos em seus braços para segurá-la à distância.

—Oh, sim, é bom vê-lo outra vez, também. — Mary disse. —E logo ficará melhor, quando nós...

—Permita que eu apresente minha esposa, — ele apressadamente interrompeu, não querendo que Mary começasse a ser precisa demais em suas lembranças. Keira indubitavelmente sabia que ele se deitara com esta mulher, mas ela não precisava saber como, quando, o onde.

Keira abriu sua boca para negar enfaticamente a reivindicação de Liam, mas um olhar rápido e agudo dele a fez sufocar de volta as palavras. Seu bom senso lhe disse que existiam algumas razões muito boas para tal pretensão. Ela preferia compartilhar um quarto com um homem que ela estava começando a pensar que era um devasso excessivo, do que dormir só e desprotegida. Alguns dos homens reunidos na taberna não pareciam ser do tipo que pode ser desencorajado por uma porta trancada ou uma mulher pouco disposta. Apesar de todas as suas falhas, Liam nunca tentaria forçá-la. Seria uma noite longa e desconfortável, porém, ela pensou quando se forçou a sorrir brevemente para saudar uma Mary boquiaberta. Quando sua mente adicionou muitos adjetivos sórdidos depois do nome da mulher, Keira apressadamente a silenciou. Não era culpa de Mary que Liam parecesse incapaz de manter seus calções firmemente amarrados contra a tentação. Ela só desejava que pudesse fazer sua mente parar de encher sua cabeça com imagens dolorosas de Liam e Mary juntos, nus, em uma cama.

—Casado? — Mary gritou finalmente, então rapidamente recuou um passo e fez uma mesura desajeitada para Keira. —Então é onde você esteve, Liam. Oh, sim, e você foi ferido. Seus primos vieram aqui procurando por você, sabe.

—Quando? — Liam perguntou.

—Oh, duas vezes agora. Da última vez pararam aqui três, talvez quatro, dias atrás. — Mary sorriu. —Uma bela safra de rapazes elegantes. Nós nos divertimos.

Então, talvez sua mente não estivesse errada em nomear Mary de prostituta, Keira pensou. Uma bela prostituta, contente com isto, e uma que não fazia nenhum segredo de seus modos devassos. Não importava. Ela sabia que os homens frequentemente procuravam tais mulheres, alguns até depois que estavam casados. Seus próprios parentes fizeram muito isso enquanto eram livres de todos os votos e laços. O que não tornava menos doloroso saber que Liam fez muito aquilo ou ter que olhar uma daquelas mulheres no olho.

Isso não importava, ela disse a si mesma severamente. Por um tempo ela tinha se enganado, se permitindo acreditar que poderia atrair um homem como sir Liam. Era bom que ela tenha sido acordada do sonho antes de fazer algo do qual não existiria volta.

Depois de colher o máximo de informações que podia sobre seus primos, Liam solicitou um quarto, um banho, e uma refeição. Enquanto uma ainda tagarelante Mary levava-os para o pequeno quarto que eles compartilhariam, Liam relanceou o olhar para trás para se certificar que Keira ainda o acompanhava. Seu silêncio contínuo o estava deixando nervoso.

Não haveria nenhuma corte a Keira esta noite, ele pensou enquanto Mary os fazia entrar em um quarto, ainda conversando. Liam se perguntou em vão se Keira até mesmo falaria com ele, e por um breve momento, pensou que aquele silêncio poderia ser bem-vindo. Ele nunca tinha notado o quanto Mary conversava, entretanto, ele esteve muito ocupado coçando um comichão para se importar, ele admitiu pesarosamente. Era difícil para ele admitir isto, ainda que apenas para si mesmo, mas seu primo Sigimor podia estar certo quando disse que poderia vir um dia quando ele pagaria por tudo aquilo que coçou. Liam só não achava que merecia pagar tão caro.

Keira permaneceu calada enquanto um banho era preparado para ela. Gostaria realmente de falar agradavelmente e agir como se não se importasse de maneira nenhuma se Liam era um porco luxurioso, mas temia o que poderia irromper se ela abrisse sua boca. Quando ele a deixou sozinha para tomar seu banho, pedindo apenas que ela não demorasse muito pois ele também apreciaria se lavar com a água morna, Keira suspirou e começou a se despir. Quando afundou seu corpo cansado na água morna, ela suspirou com prazer e pôde quase lamentar por Liam porque ele não poderia apreciar esta delícia. Levaria outra quinzena antes dele poder afundar em um banho, e mesmo então, ele poderia precisar de ajuda para entrar e sair até que sua perna estivesse forte novamente.

Sua mente de repente ficou cheia de imagens de um Liam despido, e dela o ajudando a tomar banho. Ela podia quase sentir os músculos e a pele tensa em baixo de suas mãos enquanto ela ensaboava seu belo tórax largo. Keira meneou a cabeça e xingou-se de idiota. Liam tinha um belo tórax viril, mas que obviamente foi tocado por mais mãos femininas do que ela poderia imaginar.

Um forte desejo de chorar a acometeu, e ela se esfregou vigorosamente até que passou. O homem não valia suas lágrimas, embora alguns de seus sonhos tenham sido tão doces que supôs que mereciam que lamentasse por eles. Pior, ela tinha o pressentimento de que passaria muito tempo antes que ela pudesse banir o homem dos seus sonhos. Keira duvidava que aqueles sonhos seriam agradáveis agora , pois sua mente parecia tenazmente agarrada ao pensamento do que Liam tinha feito com todas aquelas outras mulheres, e a mantinha atormentada com imagens extremamente claras. Agora ela provavelmente acharia que seus sonhos com ele eram mais como pesadelos.

De alguma maneira, ela encontraria a força para arrancar o homem de seu coração e mente, ela se prometeu. Tinha sido insensato permitir que ele se infiltrasse, mas ela foi uma tola. Deste momento em diante, Liam Cameron seria simplesmente um homem com uma perna quebrada, alguém que ela estava ajudando com sua capacidade como curandeira.

Keira esperava que pudesse agir com toda a confiança que estava demonstrando nestas conversas consigo mesma. Liam era difícil de resistir, até quando ela estava brava com ele. Mesmo quando morenas voluptuosas se lançavam em seus braços, ela ficava mais magoada e desiludida do que brava. Seu cavaleiro galante tinha pés de barro, e ela quase podia odiá-lo por isto.

Uma vez terminado seu banho, Keira perguntou-se o que vestir enquanto se secava. Desde que Liam a vira em seu robe e camisola muitas vezes, ela decidiu vesti-los. Assim quando ele acabasse de se lavar, ela enxaguaria suas roupas com a água do banho, para livrá-las da poeira e do odor de cavalos adquiridos durante a jornada.

Ela estava trançando seu cabelo úmido quando Liam retornou. Ele trouxe para dentro uma bandeja fartamente abastecida com pão, carne de carneiro fria, queijos, bolos de aveia e maçãs. Era uma refeição simples, mas ainda assim o estômago de Keira rosnou com antecipação.

—Não espere por mim, moça, —Liam disse enquanto depositava a bandeja na mesa, suspirando internamente quando sua única resposta foi um aceno frio e duro de sua cabeça.

Keira estava para se sentar no banco à mesa rústica quando Liam se despiu até a cintura. Teve que apertar os dentes para conter um murmúrio involuntário de prazer. O homem era perigoso, ela pensou irritada, enquanto ajeitava apressadamente seu banco de forma que ficasse de costas para ele.

Liam relanceou o olhar em Keira enquanto se lavava e quase sorriu. Suas costas estavam tão rígidas e eretas que ele ficava surpreso que não a machucasse se sentar assim. Que ela estivesse tão brava com ele não era nem um pouco divertido, mas o modo como ela mostrava sua raiva era, mesmo que só um pouco.

O problema era que ele tinha a forte sensação de que a desapontara de algum modo. Duvidava que ela não soubesse como os homens se comportavam, especialmente jovens solteiros e descompromissados, então exatamente como ele a desapontara era um quebra-cabeça. Que ela acreditasse que ele tinha corneado sir Kinnaird podia ter algo a ver com isso, mas ele duvidava que todos os seus parentes fossem inocentes daquele pecado. Ela aparentemente formara alguma ideia estranha dele como um cavaleiro perfeito, distinto, nobre e puro. Bem, as últimas horas certamente desfizeram aquela imagem.

Isto, pelo menos, era uma boa coisa, ele disse a si mesmo firmemente. Se ela o imaginasse daquele jeito, era um papel que ele nunca poderia representar por muito tempo. Ele tinha uma natureza melhor que muitos de seus parentes, era mais capaz de pensar antes de agir, mas tinha tantas falhas como qualquer outro homem. Depois de viver com ele por um mês, ele ficava surpreso que ela não soubesse disto, entretanto, ele esteve em seu melhor comportamento.

Ele podia explicar Maude, e estava confiante que podia conseguir que Keira pelo menos tentasse acreditar nele. O irritava que sua palavra não fosse boa o suficiente, mas podia lidar com isso. Se Keira não tivesse encontrado Mary, que tornou dolorosamente claro que eles foram íntimos, ele poderia já ter começado a trazer Keira para o seu lado. Infelizmente, aos olhos de Keira, aquele mais recente encontro só acrescentou veracidade às reivindicações de lady Maude.

Franzindo um pouco o cenho enquanto se sentava ao lado da tina e lutava para lavar seu cabelo, ele perguntou-se se poderia ser melhor apenas deixá-la ficar brava. Tudo dentro dele imediatamente se rebelou com aquele pensamento. Ele sabia que ela merecia alguém mais bem-nascido, alguém com uma bolsa mais cheia e com algum lugar elegante para chamar de casa, mas ele estava agora determinado a tentar conquistá-la para si mesmo. Embora não estivesse certo do que sentia além de luxúria, quando olhava para ela, ele via sua companheira, e a mãe de seus filhos. Se para conquistar isto, ele tivesse que mirar alto e irritar algumas pessoas, que assim fosse.

Depois de espremer a água de seu cabelo, ele se esfregou vigorosamente com a toalha e então lutou para ficar de pé. O modo como Keira começou a virar, obviamente se movendo para ajudá-lo, e então visivelmente enrijeceu enquanto se voltava para seu jantar, provocou um chamejar de esperança dentro dele. Ela não estava completamente fria em relação a ele. Com a raiva e a decepção ele podia lidar, por mais aborrecidos que fossem, mas se ela o rejeitasse totalmente, ele temia que estivesse completamente perdido sobre o que fazer.

Ele se sentou a sua frente e se serviu de alguma comida e cerveja inglesa. Observando-a de perto enquanto comia, ele sentiu aquela pequena faísca de esperança crescer. A maneira tensa como ela se sentava e o modo como ela começava a erguer sua cabeça para olhar para ele, apenas para voltar lentamente a fixar o olhar em sua comida era prova de que estava achando difícil ignorá-lo. Se ela fosse agora completamente fria em relação a ele, olhar para ele não seria algo que precisaria evitar tão arduamente. Recuperar sua confiança seria difícil, mas ele sentia que poderia fazer isto com trabalho duro e paciência.

Uma pequena parte dele estava brava que ela simplesmente não aceitasse sua palavra, mas ele faria o máximo para sufocar aquele ressentimento. Existia uma boa razão para ela questionar a sabedoria de confiar cegamente em sua palavra. Nas últimas horas, ela ouviu uma mulher o reivindicar como seu amante, fazendo cada resposta severa que ele deu para Maude e suas tentativas vigorosas de evitar a mulher parecer com as ações de um homem insensível, que usava as mulheres impiedosamente para seu próprio prazer. E então, ela foi confrontada com Mary, uma mulher com quem ele tinha se deitado. Se a situação fosse invertida, ele suspeitava que estaria bravo também. Violentamente bravo, ele pensou com alguma surpresa, apressadamente banindo as imagens de Keira com outro homem. Ele teria que convencê-la que embora seu passado pudesse não ser nada do que se orgulhar, se ele se comprometesse com ela, manteria aquele voto.

Liam arregalou ligeiramente os olhos quando Keira fez um ruído que soava muito como um grunhido suave e então se levantou abruptamente. Ela se moveu em direção à tina, juntou as roupas que vestia antes, e começou a lavá-las na água do banho. Ele lentamente sorriu e começou a comer com prazer real, seu apetite completamente restabelecido. Keira Murray MacKail definitivamente não era fria em relação a ele. Que a batalha comece, ele pensou, e quase riu.

Keira estava repugnada com si mesma. Ela tinha vivido com o homem por um mês. Era de se pensar que ela pudesse facilmente controlar sua necessidade de olhar para ele. Quando ele estivera muito fraco e ferido para cuidar de si mesmo, ela viu todas as partes dele. Verdade, ele não estivera tão bonito então, mas uma vez que o inchaço diminui e os hematomas começaram a clarear, ele ficava mais bonito a cada dia. Ela estava certa de que ele alcançara o limite agora. Como ela o vira com esta aparência aprazível por vários dias, já era hora de parar de se encantar com isto.

Enquanto torcia a água de sua túnica com um vigor que ela temeu que pudesse arruiná-la, Keira admitiu para si mesma que deixara a mesa abruptamente porque estava há um segundo de exigir que ele vestisse a camisa. Isso teria dito a ele muito sobre como ela se sentia. A raiva era algo que ela podia explicar muito bem. Que mulher não estaria brava por descobrir que o homem que se esforçou tanto para curar era pouco melhor que um cão de caça constantemente cheirando o ar atrás de uma cadela no cio? Ela também suspeitava que a maioria de mulheres estaria tão magoadas e irritadas quanto ela se sentia por uma razão que ela estava muito envergonhada para admitir – este cão de caça não a farejou.

Magoava mais do que ela queria admitir, muito mais que a dolorosa falta de desejo de Duncan por ela. O que isso lhe dizia sobre seus sentimentos pelo homem era algo que estava muito apavorada para analisar. Ele ficou enclausurado em uma cabana afastada com ela por um mês inteiro, e nem mesmo a beijou. Era de se espantar que ela sentisse uma necessidade tão grande de chorar que mal pudesse engolir sua comida?

Algo branco relampejou diante de seus olhos e espirrou na água da tina. Keira olhou fixamente para camisa de Liam. Lentamente, ela a ergueu. Ele obviamente esperava que ela lavasse isto. Por um momento, ela saboreou a imagem de prendê-lo em sua cadeira e fazê-lo comer aquilo. Ela relanceou o olhar para ele, vendo que já retornara para mesa e estava calmamente acabando de comer. Ele sorriu docemente para ela, que o fuzilou com o olhar antes de voltar ao que estava fazendo.

Liam sufocou uma risada. Aquele olhar foi tão afiado que estava surpreso que não estivesse sangrando. Ele sempre achou a propensão de seu primo Sigimor de provocar a ira das pessoas um estranho caminho para resolver problemas e conflitos, mas começava a ver algum mérito nisto. Keira estava definitivamente queimando sem chama no momento. Se ele continuasse cutucando naquele fogo, logo iria se acender, e então todas aquelas palavras que ela estava sufocando viriam à tona. Ele suspeitava que não gostaria de algumas coisas que diria, mas pelo menos não teria que adivinhar o que ela estava pensando. Ele fez algumas tentativas inúteis de conversação, mas ficou contente quando Mary e seus dois irmãos apareceram para remover a bandeja e a tina. Conversar com Keira era não melhor do que conversar com ele mesmo ou com a parede, pois as poucas respostas que ela oferecia eram murmúrios confusos e algo que estava perigosamente perto de um grunhido. Então Mary começou a falar de algo do passado, um tempo particularmente vigoroso quando ele e alguns de seus primos de Dubheidland pararam por uma noite. Liam rapidamente conduziu a ainda tagarelante mulher para fora do quarto, mas podia ver pelo estreitar de olhos de Keira que provavelmente foi tarde demais. Internamente se xingando, ele sentou-se na beirada da cama e começou a remover suas botas.

—Que você está fazendo? — Keira perguntou.

Com o olhar fixo em Liam, ela tentou banir palavras de Mary da sua mente. Não era fácil, e Keira duvidou que seria mais fácil por um longo tempo ainda. Mary não disse nada muito preciso, mas disse o suficiente antes de Liam empurrá-la para fora do quarto para dar a Keira uma vaga ideia do que tinha acontecido no passado. Agora sua imaginação extremamente afiada estava correndo livremente. Ela teria que sufocar aquilo, ou nunca dormiria novamente.

—Indo para a cama, —Liam respondeu enquanto se acomodava na cama desnecessariamente ajeitando o travesseiro que já estava certo.

—Não podemos compartilhar uma cama.

—Eu mantive meus calções. E nós vivemos juntos por um mês.

—Nós nunca dormimos na mesma cama. Compartilhar a cabana era necessário, especialmente até você estar bem o suficiente para fazer algumas coisas por si mesmo. Compartilhar esta cama não é necessário. Você pode dormir no chão.

—Eu tenho uma perna quebrada, se você se lembra. Ela não está nem um pouco contente de eu ter saltado sobre um cavalo por horas. Eu vou dormir nesta cama. Se você não é capaz de confiar em mim para conter minha luxúria por uma noite, então você pode dormir no chão. — O modo como seus olhos aumentaram ligeiramente disse a ele que um pouco de sua raiva e frustração podiam ter sido reveladas em sua voz. —Eu usarei o cobertor de cima. Você pode se envolver com o restante das cobertas. — Ele puxou o cobertor sobre si mesmo e fechou seus olhos.

Keira hesitou apenas alguns momentos antes de tirar seu robe e subir na cama. Seu cavaleiro podia ser temperamental e muito grosseiro, ela meditou. Isto provavelmente era a melhor prova do quanto sua perna devia estar doendo. Existia também o fato que ele nunca a tinha tocado de uma maneira evidentemente sedutora em todo o tempo que eles estiveram juntos. Keira duvidava que qualquer homem pudesse manter um disfarce por tanto tempo sem que algum vislumbre de seu verdadeiro caráter escapasse de sua vigilância. Então, era dolorosamente evidente que ela não despertava sua luxúria, embora a cada momento ficasse mais claro que Liam Cameron era muito livre com seus favores. Fechando seus olhos firmemente, ela reprimiu a dor causada por tão dura e fria verdade, e se acomodou mais confortavelmente no que era uma cama surpreendentemente limpa e confortável. Ela estava quase agradecida pelo esgotamento que parecia ter dominado seus ossos, pois significava que nem mesmo os pensamentos complicados e tolos que machucavam seu coração poderiam roubar muito de seu sono.

—Então, todos os seus parentes eram virgens antes de se casar, eram? — Liam perguntou calmamente assim que a sentiu relaxar ao seu lado.

Agora aquilo era definitivamente um grunhido, ele pensou e sorriu, nem um pouco surpreso quando aquele barulho furioso foi sua única resposta. Embora ele estivesse disposto a admitir que podia ter usado uma pouco mais de restrição no passado, não iria humildemente aceitar ser tratado como um leproso simplesmente porque não se manteve puro até casamento. Ele tomava apenas o que era oferecido, não fazia quaisquer promessas vazias só para atrair uma mulher para sua cama, nunca roubou a virgindade de uma mulher, e nunca tocou em uma mulher que estava noiva ou casada com outro. Aquela última regra seria o que ele faria Keira entender e acreditar. Na confrontação que estava forçando, finalmente teria uma chance de explicar tudo isso, e ele sabia que uma confrontação estava vindo.

Keira estava definitivamente queimando sem chama, e ele encontrou alguma esperança por si mesmo em sua raiva. Parecia impossível para ele que uma mulher pudesse estar tão brava por seus casos passados se ela não sentisse nada por ele além de compaixão ou amizade. Ele alimentaria aquela raiva, poria combustível naquele fogo em toda chance que tivesse até que ela explodiria como castanha assada e todas aquelas palavras que ela estava contendo fluíssem livres. Enquanto sentia seu esgotamento puxando-o para o reino confortante do sono, ele também decidiu que quando ela explodisse, ele se certificaria de que nenhuma arma afiada estivesse à mão.

Capítulo Seis

A pele lisa, cálida, aquecia as palmas de suas mãos, e Keira murmurou com prazer. Liam tinha um tórax adorável. Ela vira tórax de homens antes. Em sua capacidade como curandeira, ela até tocara em alguns. Contudo não poderia pensar em nenhum que fosse tão bom quanto o de Liam Cameron. Era a primeira vez que ela o sentia tão claramente em seus sonhos, porém. Apesar da voz resmungona em sua cabeça que dizia que estava na hora de acordar, ela decidiu que demoraria neste sonho um pouco mais.

Ela apertou sua face contra sua pele tensa e sorriu ligeiramente quando ouviu o aumento do ritmo das batidas de seu coração. Pelo menos em seus sonhos ela podia atrair seu interesse. Em seus sonhos, ela era sempre sedutora e tentadora, o tipo de sedutora que fazia os homens suspirarem. Ouvir a respiração de Liam cada vez mais alta e mais instável era música doce para seus ouvidos. Ela ignorou o sussurro que passava rapidamente por sua mente, dizendo que Liam era um homem que suspirava por qualquer coisa que usasse saias. Podia ser verdade, mas em seu sonho, tudo que importava era que ele suspirava por ela.

Desde que isto era um sonho, ela cedeu à tentação de beijar, e então lamber, aquela pele cálida. Uma praga suavemente silvada encantou seus ouvidos. Keira sorriu contra sua pele e murmurou seu nome. Quase lhe provocava vertigem de deleite saber que podia agitar o sangue de um homem tão bonito.

Dedos longos se embrenharam em seus cabelos. Ela suspirou com prazer. Quando aquelas mãos ligeiramente calejadas embalaram gentilmente seu rosto e o puxaram de leve, ela livremente obedeceu o pedido mudo e o inclinou para trás. Lábios cálidos e macios pressionados contra os seus, e Keira estava surpresa de quão claramente ela podia ouvir, sentir, e saborear o amante de seus sonhos. Quando ele tocou seus lábios com a língua, ela prontamente os separou. Sentir sua língua acariciando sua boca despertou um calor tão forte e doce dentro dela que sua consciência começou a se intrometer em seu sonho. Ela agarrou seus quadris elegantes para puxá-lo mais para perto, desesperada para permanecer inconsciente, ignorar a voz severa em sua cabeça que dizia que ela não estava sonhando. Se não fosse um sonho, teria que dar um fim nisto, e ela não queria.

—Moça, — Liam disse, nem um pouco surpreso pela rouquidão de desejo que tornava sua voz áspera. —se você não tirar suas mãos de mim agora, logo será muito tarde para voltar atrás."

O som daquela voz profunda penetrou na confusão prolongada de Keira, e ela abriu seus olhos. Olhou fixamente nos olhos de Liam, notando como eram azuis e ardentes, um momento antes do calor de um rubor feroz queimar seu rosto. Ela se afastou dele tão abruptamente que não prestou atenção em como estava próxima da beirada da cama. Deixou escapar um grito assustado enquanto lutava em vão para recuperar o equilíbrio e então atingiu o chão duro. Liam espiou por cima da extremidade da cama, seus olhos brilhando risonhos, e ela fechou os dela.

—Não seria sábio rir, sir Liam. — ela disse, embaraço e raiva fazendo seu tom de voz impressivamente duro e frio.

Liam se espreguiçou sobre suas costas, fechou os olhos, e fez o possível para suprimir sua vontade de rir e o desejo que corria por seu corpo. Quando ele sentiu a primeira carícia suave em sua pele e notou que seus olhos estavam fechados, temeu que ela pensasse que estava deitada com seu finado marido. Ela não era viúva há muito tempo, e enquanto ainda dormia, tal confusão era possível. Então ela havia murmurado seu nome. O desejo que ele tinha lutado para controlar abruptamente arrebentou todas as amarras que o continham.

Ele sabia então, e ainda sabia, que não era nada galante aproveitar-se de Keira enquanto ela ainda estava mais adormecida que acordada, mas não sentia nenhuma culpa. Desde o momento em que pôs os olhos nela, quis saborear aquela boca sensual. Tinha provado ser tão doce quanto imaginou que seria. Então seu senso de honra se manifestou inoportunamente. Uma vez que ele afastou um pouco a luxúria de seu cérebro, ele também percebeu que não a queria em seus braços enganada. Queria que ela viesse para ele de boa vontade e completamente ciente do que estava acontecendo.

O som de Keira se vestindo às pressas alcançou seus ouvidos, e ele aproveitou para observá-la por baixo de seus cílios. Não achava que já tinha visto um rubor feminino tão brilhante. Ela também parecia muito zangada e um pouco angustiada, mas ele endureceu seu coração para seu aborrecimento. Aquele beijo comprovou todas as suas esperanças iniciais e excedeu todas as suas expectativas. Ela não teria permissão para voltar atrás agora. Ele poderia ter que roubar mais alguns beijos antes dela aceitar a força da paixão que chamejava entre eles, mas ele estava pronto para a tarefa. Desde que suas intenções eram honradas, ele não sentia nenhuma culpa sobre seu plano para seduzi-la. Por mais breve que o abraço tenha sido, deu a ele uma amostra da paixão mais quente e rica que qualquer coisa que já sentira antes, e ele tinha a intenção de reivindicar isso para si mesmo.

O silêncio de Liam só aumentava o embaraço de Keira. No breve tempo em seus braços, presa entre sonho e realidade, ela expôs seu desejo por ele. Não havia como negar isto agora. Ele simplesmente não acreditaria nela. Desesperada para se afastar dele, recuperar sua capacidade de raciocínio e seu autocontrole, ela começou a sair do quarto.

—Eu voltarei logo com alguma coisa para nosso desjejum. — ela disse e fugiu antes que ele pudesse responder.

Lentamente, Liam se sentou. Ele tomou algumas respirações profundas para banir as sobras de sua luxúria, embora suspeitasse que seu corpo doeria com desejo insatisfeito por um longo tempo ainda. Seu pequeno pássaro tinha voado por enquanto, mas ela não iria longe. Enquanto se vestia e a esperava trazer algo para comer, ele cuidadosamente planejaria o primeiro passo de sua campanha para cortejá-la e conquistá-la.

Keira segurava a bandeja carregada com comida e bebida e olhava fixamente para a porta do dormitório. Ela ausentou-se por quase uma hora, ganhando alguns olhares curiosos de Mary. Uma caminhada entre a fria névoa matutina clareara sua cabeça, mas só um pouco. Ela ainda podia sentir os calos de sua pele em suas mãos, ainda sentia o gosto do seu beijo, e aquilo doía.

Luxúria, ela decidiu, era uma coisa traiçoeira. Podia tê-la mantido um segredo, usá-la apenas para adoçar seus sonhos, mas aquele beijo a libertou. Queria que ela ignorasse toda regra e todo bom senso. Não se importava se seu coração estava em risco. Era uma fome descuidada. Keira temia muito que poderia facilmente fazê-la se transformar na maior das tolas.

Desejando que aquilo fosse sua canela que ela estivesse maltratando, Keira deu um chute na porta. Liam a abriu, mas olhou fixamente para suas pernas. Então ele olhou de um lado ao outro do corredor.

—O que você está fazendo? — Ela perguntou.

—Procurando pela pessoa pequenina que bateu a porta, — ele respondeu.

Mordendo sua bochecha para não rir, Keira deu a ele o que esperava ser uma carranca muito dura. Com um lânguido mas endiabrado sorriso em seu rosto e um brilho de riso em seus olhos, o homem era quase irresistivelmente atraente. Era provavelmente um dos muitos modos como ele seduzia tantas mulheres, ela se lembrou. Sua raiva renovada, o afastou do seu caminho e marchou pelo quarto. Mesmo que ela estivesse livre para agir como lhe agradasse, ela ainda lutaria contra sua atração, pois não tinha nenhum desejo de ser apenas uma em uma multidão de conquistas.

Liam permitiu que ela guardasse silêncio por hora. Ele tinha provado seu desejo e visto que ainda podia fazê-la rir. Um olhar para seu rosto lhe disse que ela estava fazendo o possível para não revelar sua diversão por seu pequeno gracejo na porta. Também viu como endureceu a espinha e baniu isto.

Enquanto eles comiam e depois juntavam seus pertences, Liam fez apenas algumas tentativas de provocar a raiva que ela mantinha em fogo brando, Ele podia ver que não levaria muito tempo para conseguir isso, e não desejava ter a confrontação que buscava aqui, em um quarto minúsculo de uma taberna, dentro do alcance dos ouvidos de uma mulher com quem ele uma vez tinha se deitado. Especialmente não dentro do alcance dos ouvidos de uma mulher como Mary, pois ele não tinha nenhuma dúvida que ela repetiria qualquer coisa que ouvisse para qualquer um que a escutasse. Enquanto eles seguissem para Scarglas, ele teria horas de isolamento para aferroar Keira até que ela estivesse muito zangada para continuar muda.

Como ela esquecera o quão irritante este homem podia ser? Keira se perguntou enquanto ela e Liam armavam o acampamento para a noite. Ela se sentia quase enjoada de tanta raiva e mágoa se agitando dentro dela. O pior de isso tudo era que se ela repetisse suas palavras para qualquer outra pessoa, não entenderiam o que a estava deixando tão louca. As palavras só tinham poder por causa do tempo que passaram juntos e do estado tumultuoso de suas emoções. Era como se ele estivesse cutucando uma ferida aberta. Havia momentos em que ela tinha certeza que Liam sabia exatamente o que estava fazendo, o que só a deixava mais brava.

Ele só lhe deu uma ajuda mínima no preparo da refeição. Keira sabia que sua perna estava doendo, pois ele estava ligeiramente pálido e havia um olhar atormentado em seu rosto. Isso não o impediu de ajudá-la antes, porém. Era como se toda sua galanteria tivesse desaparecido, tivesse sido deixada para trás na cabana. Quanto mais ela pensava sobre ele, suas legiões de mulheres, e como ele não a deixaria em paz de forma que ela pudesse manter sua raiva e mágoa com uma boa e fria distância, mas irritada ficava. Era quase impossível engolir sua comida.

—Uma boa comida, moça, — Liam disse e suavemente lançou sua tigela de madeira vazia a seus pés. —Será bom alcançar Scarglas, porém. Existe uma moça lá chamada Mag que pode fazer o melhor guisado de coelho que você já provou.

—Você conhece alguma moça cujo nome não comece com "m"? —ela perguntou, surpresa que conseguisse falar com suas mandíbulas tão tensas e seus dentes apertados.

—Bem, sim. Algumas. —Ele observou Keira atentamente à medida que dizia, —Anne, Brenda, Clara, Deirdre, Ellen, Fiona, Helen, Lisa, Jolene, Katie...

—O alfabeto inteiro? Você já se enrabichou com todo o maldito alfabeto?

Aí vem, ele pensou, e se preparou para permanecer tranquilo e razoável em face aos insultos que, suspeitava, logo teria que suportar.

—Bem, não. Eu não creio que conheço uma moça cujo nome começa com um 'x ' ou um 'z '.

—Você é um porco luxurioso, sir. — Ela silvou. —Oh, eu devia ter sabido disso antes daquela mulher idiota chegar. Qualquer homem tão atraente quanto você certamente gastou mais tempo com seus calções arriados do que levantados e firmemente atados."

—Eu não diria isto, — começou Liam.

Agora que ela tinha começado a falar, Keira era incapaz de parar.

—Não, você não diria, não é? Assim como todos os homens, você considera isto uma grande diversão e um esporte, sim, e seu direito sair fornicando por aí, sem consciência. Você não tem mais controle que um arminho!

Keira saltou de pé e começou a andar de um lado para outro, mas não parou de despejar as palavras de sua boca. Estava um pouco chocada com algumas coisas que dizia, mas parecia não conseguir se conter. Todo pensamento que teve desde que lady Maude veio bater na porta da cabana estava saindo por sua boca. Eles estiveram obviamente envenenando sua mente e coração por tempo demais.

—Homens podem ser tão hipócritas, — ela disse depois de um longo discurso que difamou a moral e a inteligência dos homens. —Eles exigem castidade, pureza, e fidelidade abjetas em suas mulheres enquanto eles tentam deslizar em baixo das saias de toda criada, esposa, e viúva que encontrarem. Os homens copulariam com um buraco no chão!

O choque de ter realmente dito uma coisa tão crua atravessou a névoa vermelha de fúria que tomava conta de sua mente e língua. Havia um som abafado atrás dela, e Keira corou. Quando sentiu Liam pousar as mãos em seus ombros, ela só resistiu brevemente contra sua tentativa de fazê-la se virar. No momento em que o enfrentou, ela descansou a testa contra seu tórax. Ela não apenas dissera muitas coisas que não devia, mas também não se sentia muito melhor por tê-las dito. Pior, temia que havia revelado muito sobre o que sentia por este homem.

Liam sorriu no topo de sua cabeça. A moça tinha uma verdadeira habilidade para vociferar. Ainda que tenha dirigido a maior parte de suas críticas mordazes aos homens em geral, ele sabia que eram destinadas a ele. Algumas delas definitivamente deixaram uma contusão. Embora estivesse disposto a aceitar a carga que foi menos que moderado, tinha que se perguntar como ela podia pensar que ele, ou qualquer outro homem, podia ser tão licencioso quanto ela imaginava.

—Um buraco no chão? — Ele murmurou e riu suavemente quando ela hesitou. —Eu nunca fiz isto.

—Oh, cale-se, — ela disse, envergonhada até os dedos do pé. —Não acredito que eu disse isso.

—Você disse muitas coisas.

Desde que ela não podia recordar claramente tudo o que disse, e não queria realmente, Keira meneou a cabeça.

—Eu tinha me permitido acreditar que você era melhor que a maioria. — ela murmurou.

Aquilo doía, mas Liam decidiu que era melhor se suas ilusões fossem um pouco anuviadas. Seria impossível estar à altura de um ideal. Ele queria que ela o conhecesse e o desejasse apesar de suas falhas. Se ela seria desiludida, melhor agora que mais tarde, depois que ele a reivindicasse.

—Moça, homens começam a olhar para uma mulher disposta em uma idade jovem, antes que suas barbas sejam visíveis.

—O que não torna isto direito. — Keira estremeceu, com medo de ter soado irritantemente piedosa e convencida.

—Não, não torna, mas existem mulheres em abundancia que estão dispostas coçar um comichão.

—E você é um homem extraordinariamente sarnento, é isto?

—Talvez, entretanto duvido que qualquer homem pode ser... er... sarnento como você sugeriu, não se ele desejasse ter uma vida longa.

Talvez ela tivesse exagerado um pouco, Keira pensou, mas se ele esperava que ela admitisse aquilo, criaria raízes onde estava.

—Eu não seduzo criadas castas, e não toco em mulheres que estão noivas ou casadas com outro homem. — Ele não ficou surpreso quando ela ergueu sua cabeça e o encarou com o cenho franzido.

—Lady Maude disse... — ela começou.

—Lady Maude mentiu.

Ele soou tão certo disto, cada palavra sua soava tão verdadeira, mas Keira ainda se sentia desconfortável.

—Mas ela é tão bonita, — ela murmurou.

—E isso significa que ela deve estar dizendo a verdade?

—Ah, bem, não, mas é de se perguntar por que ela perseguiria um homem que diz que não a quer. Eu pensaria que ela não teria que perseguir nenhum homem. Os homens é que devem persegui-la.

—Oh, eles o fazem, e talvez, este seja o cerne do problema. Eu não o fiz. — Desde que ela não tentara se livrar de seu abraço leve, Liam começou a acariciar suas costas suavemente. —Sim, eu tive minha parte de mulheres. — Ele ignorou seu resmungo 'e mais'. —Entretanto, eu não cometi transgressões. Um pouco pelos ensinamentos de Sigimor, e um pouco devido a meus anos de treinamento para ser um monge. As esposas e moças noivas disseram votos diante de Deus. Eu não terei nenhuma participação na quebra deles.

Liam suspirou e apertou seus lábios em sua fronte. Ela estava escutando, mas sua expressão disse a ele muito claramente que não estava certa se devia acreditar em uma palavra do que ele estava dizendo.

—Eu confesso ser, talvez, um pouco livre com meus favores, — ele disse enquanto começava a distribuir beijos suaves, leves, sobre seu rosto. —Eu gosto de... hum... copular. É simples assim.

—Você não tem nenhuma obrigação de se explicar para mim.

—Sim, eu tenho. — ele disse, embora não tivesse nenhuma intenção de dizer a ela todas as razões pelas quais ele faria isso. —Você me salvou e cuidou de mim. Deve estar perguntando-se por que se incomodou. — Ele sorriu contra seu suave, perfumado cabelo quando ela murmurou uma negação. —Sim, eu penso que você agora se pergunta se, apesar das semanas que passamos juntos, você realmente conhece o homem que eu sou.

—Eu não devia ter tentado acreditar que conhecia você. — Keira fechou os olhos quando ele beijou a cavidade de sua orelha. —Você não devia estar fazendo isto.

—Fique quieta agora, e deixe-me falar minha parte. Como eu disse, eu gosto de copular. É uma das razões pelas quais eu deixei o monastério. E, sim, eu era frequentemente imoderado. Sigimor me advertiu que eu poderia pagar por isso em algum momento, e eu paguei, pois desapontei você. — Novamente ela murmurou uma negação, mas um roçar rápido de seus lábios sobre os dela a silenciou. —Eu o fiz. Tudo que posso dizer em minha defesa é que não dei a nenhuma mulher uma promessa ou um voto, e depois o quebrei; Eu nunca seduzi uma moça, e eu nunca roubei a inocência de uma moça ou toquei em uma mulher legalmente reivindicada por outro homem.

—Mesmo concedendo que existiram muitas Marys em meu passado, nem uma vez eu encorajei lady Maude. Não faço ideia por que ela me persegue tanto, pois como você disse, ele é uma mulher bonita e pode ter qualquer homem que quiser. Eu fui muito claro quando parti, mas ela escolheu ignorar o que eu disse. Ela é o motivo pelo qual deixei a corte do rei. Nunca pensei que ela me perseguiria até me capturar.

Keira estava achando um pouco difícil se concentrar nas palavras de Liam. A sensação de seus lábios cálidos contra sua pele não estava apenas fazendo seu sangue esquentar, mas também estava envolvendo uma névoa espessa ao redor sua mente. Isto era mais do que um homem tentando acalmar uma mulher que acabava de ter um glorioso, escandaloso ataque, ela pensou. Com mais relutância do que gostaria de admitir, Keira se libertou de seus braços.

—Se eu fosse uma pessoa desconfiada, poderia pensar que estava tentando me seduzir para acreditar em você, — ela disse.

—Ah, você pensa mal de mim, não é? Não, moça, eu estava apenas tentando mantê-la perto o bastante para me ouvir. Não tenho certeza de que você fez isso.

—Oh, eu fiz.

—Ainda assim pensa que eu estava tentando seduzir você?

—Bem, o que eram todos esses beijos e carícias, se não sedução?

Um bom ponto, Liam meditou, observando enquanto ela limpava suas tigelas. Desde que pensamentos sobre seduzi-la nunca estavam longe de sua mente, Liam não podia negar veementemente sua acusação. Naquele momento, porém, ele simplesmente tinha apreciado o gosto de sua pele, a ausência de raiva, e a sensação de seu corpo flexível em seus braços.

—Eu não estava fazendo isto para seduzir você. —Ele encolheu os ombros e sorriu quando ela franziu o cenho para ele. —Isso foi só porque sua pele estava tão perto de meus lábios que eu tive que provar um pouco dela. Você tem um gosto muito bom, moça. — Ele sorriu quando ela corou.

—Você vê? Você não consegue se controlar, não é?

—Realmente, eu me controlei muito bem durante os anos que estudei com os monges—, ele disse calmamente, e então foi preparar sua cama.

Keira teve a sensação que ela o tinha aborrecido, talvez até insultado, com suas suspeitas. Sua lisonja suave a tinha balançado, e ela sabia que devia desdenhar disso. Tais palavras provavelmente significaram pouco para ele, não eram mais que belos elogios que ele derramava sobre ela como gotas de orvalho. Ainda assim, seria muito fácil permitir que ele suavizasse seu coração com tais palavras, e afastasse sorrateiramente toda a precaução com seus beijos.

Ela lentamente expulsou aqueles pensamentos de sua cabeça. Seria adorável esquecer tudo e rolar sobre a grama com ele, aprendendo todos os segredos da paixão. Não existia nenhuma dúvida em sua cabeça que Liam Cameron tinha aprendido muitos daqueles segredos. Infelizmente, ela não podia permitir que ele aprendesse os dela. Muitas pessoas dependiam dela para ajudá-las. As pessoas de Ardgleann esperaram por tempo demais pelo salvamento. Se ela fraquejasse e Liam descobrisse a verdade, aquelas pessoas que sofriam sob a bota de Rauf poderiam achar que seu tormento não teria fim.

Enquanto Liam cuidava do fogo, Keira preparou sua cama, deslizando em baixo dos cobertores no instante em que ele se dirigiu para cama dele, colocada a menos de meio metro da sua. Quando ele começou a se despir, ela rapidamente fechou seus olhos. Estava se sentindo menos brava e mais confusa, sem ter certeza de em que acreditar. Não era um bom momento para ver qualquer parte de seu corpo extremamente atraente.

Muito do que Liam disse era fácil de aceitar, embora o ciúme deixasse um gosto amargo em sua boca. Ele era um homem livre, que podia fazer o que lhe agradasse. Comparado a muitos homens, ele seguia algumas regras muito admiráveis. Ou tentava. Keira ainda achava difícil acreditar que uma mulher como lady Maude perseguiria Liam, a menos que tivesse recebido alguma razão para isso. Uma mulher tão bonita quanto aquela certamente tinha orgulho demais, até vaidade, para perseguir um homem, não importa o quão bonito aquele homem fosse.

O ciúme era verdadeiramente com o que ela tinha que lidar. Roia suas entranhas, alimentando sua raiva e machucando. Ela tinha cuspido muito daquele veneno, mas tudo poderia voltar muito facilmente. Toda vez ela pensava em Liam com outra mulher, aquilo voltava, trazido a vida por seu ciúme e a transformando em uma pessoa de quem particularmente não gostava. Também suspeitava que logo faria Liam se voltar contra ela, e embora não previsse nenhum futuro para eles, Keira não gostava desse pensamento. Quando eles se separassem, ela gostaria de pensar que, de vez em quando, Liam se lembraria amavelmente dela, talvez até como uma boa companheira ou amiga. E se isso não fazia dela a maior dos tolos, ela não sabia o que faria.

Liam observou Keira quando a ouviu murmurar algo sobre um tolo. Desde que ela não estava olhando para ele, decidiu que estava conversando com ela mesma, e sorriu. Keira era uma daquelas pessoas que às vezes pensavam demais, se preocupando com um problema até a morte, mas naquele momento ele não a arreliaria sobre isto. Existia uma chance muito boa de que ela estivesse considerando cuidadosamente tudo o que ele disse, de como ele não negou seu passado ou se desculpou por isso. Isto, ele esperava, daria o peso de verdade para tudo que ele disse que definitivamente não era culpado. No dia seguinte, ele começaria sua corte novamente e a deixaria saber que seria seu campeão na briga para recuperar Ardgleann.

—Bom sono, minha deliciosa Keira. — ele murmurou.

Ele fazia aquilo de propósito, Keira pensou enquanto bania o desejo de repreendê-lo ostensivamente por dizer tais coisas.

—Bom sono, meu doce príncipe. — ela respondeu e sorriu por seu grunhido mal-humorado. Dois podiam jogar este jogo, ela decidiu e se sentiu tão contente com si mesma que não teve nenhuma dificuldade para dormir.

 **Capítulo Sete**

—Liam!

A insinuação de pânico naquela palavra sussurrada arrancou Liam das garras do sono. Ele tinha sua espada na mão, e estava agachado ao lado de Keira antes de perceber que eles estavam sozinhos. Por um momento, ele perguntou-se se Keira estava sofrendo de algum sonho ruim, mas até na luz cinzento do início do alvorecer, ele podia ver que ela estava acordada. Seus olhos estavam arregalados de susto.

—Não tem ninguém aqui, moça, — ele disse e então franziu o cenho quando recordou de seu dom especial... —A menos que ... você tenha recebido alguma visão advertindo do perigo?

—Não, tem alguma coisa em meu cabelo!

—Tem certeza? Eu juraria que as camas de Denny são livres de animais daninhos.

—Não é isto. Existe algo bem maior que uma pulga ou piolho em meu cabelo. Tem pele!

—Provavelmente é só um camundongo.

—Tire isto de mim!

Liam perguntou-se como ela podia pôr toda a força e emoção de um grito histérico em um suave, silvado sussurro. Ele derrubou sua espada e lentamente se debruçou sobre ela. Quando viu que existia realmente alguma criatura se movendo entre seus cabelos perto de seu pescoço e que era maior que um rato, ele puxou seu punhal. Enquanto ele considerava como atacar, o movimento cessou, e um som estranho começou.

—Eu acho que poder haver duas bestas em seu cabelo, — ele disse.

—Keira franziu o cenho quando ouviu o barulho originado bem perto de sua orelha, e então começou a relaxar. —Soa como um ronronar.

—Ronronar? Como em um gato.

—Sim, embora o que quer que esteja aí não pareça tão grande assim.

Embainhando seu punhal, Liam se moveu para seu outro lado. Cautelosamente, ainda sem certeza do que poderia ter se aninhado em seu espesso cabelo, ele começou a afastá-lo do caminho. Dois pares de olhos o encararam fixamente, mas não houve nenhum movimento ameaçador, então ele se debruçou um pouco mais próximo e então sorriu.

—Você tem gatinhos em seu cabelo, — ele disse enquanto suavemente os levantava.

Keira se sentou e olhou fixamente para os dois pequenos gatinhos que tremiam fracamente quando eles se amontoaram nas mãos em forma de xícara de Liam. —Como eles chegaram aí?

—Há um pequeno córrego a alguns metros daqui. Eles podem ter se livrado de um saco de afogar. Ou, eles podem só ter sido deixados aqui para viver ou morrer como Deus quiser. Está claro que eles viram você como segurança e calor.

Tomando os gatinhos dele, ela riu suavemente quando eles se aconchegaram contra seus seios. Ela coçou suavemente cada um atrás das orelhas, e eles começaram a ronronar novamente. Embora ela entendesse por que algumas pessoas tinham que se livrar de gatinhos e cachorrinhos quando havia muitos deles, ela odiava isso. Ela sorriu de leve quando pensou no velho Ian em casa,que tinha o coração muito mole para exercer uma tarefa tão horrenda e então mantinha um olho alerta nas fêmeas, isolando-as no momento em que elas entravam no cio.

Liam a observou acariciar os gatinhos e suspirou. O olhar suave em seu rosto não apenas o fazia querer beijá-la, mas também lhe dizia que eles levariam as duas minúsculas criaturas com eles. Quando ela olhou para ele por baixo de suas pestanas espessas e mordeu ligeiramente seu lábio inferior, ele sentiu o puxão forte da luxúria. Em vez de afastar os gatinhos dos seus seios e enterrar seu rosto lá como queria desesperadamente, ele suspirou e meneou sua cabeça.

Eu suspeito que nós podíamos pensar em alguma maneira de levá-los conosco. — ele disse, e o sorriso que ela deu foi tão bonito que ele sentiu seu coração se apertar. .

—Oh, obrigada, Liam, — ela gritou enquanto se levantava, ainda segurando os gatinhos. —Eu farei um pequeno ninho para eles em um de meus alforjes. — Ela baixou o olhar para os dois gatinhos. —Melhor eu fazer isto com algo com que eu não me importe muito, pois eles são tão jovens que duvido que me deixarão saber se eles precisarem atender a natureza. — Ela começou a se dirigir ao abrigo de alguns arbustos próximos, então se voltou para entregar os gatinhos a Liam, e impulsivamente beijou seu rosto antes de se afastar apressada novamente.

Liam baixou o olhar para os dois pequenos animais que podiam se sentar cada um confortavelmente na palma de sua mão.

O branco olhava fixamente para ele com grandes olhos azuis, enquanto o cinzento olhava ao redor. Este, também, tinha olhos estranhos, a íris cercada com um anel de cor semelhante a seus próprios olhos. Se ele fosse de um tipo supersticioso, estes dois certamente enviariam um frio através dele. No momento, porém, ele podia quase beijá-los. Talvez o destino estivesse lhe dando alguma ajuda para conquistar a confiança e estima de Keira.

Quando Keira retornou, ele deu as costas aos gatinhos e caminhou em direção ao córrego, pretendendo demorar o suficiente em suas abluções para lhe dar um pouco de privacidade. Sua perna doía, mas apesar de despertar a noite com uma câimbra que quase o fez berrar de dor, ele sentiu que não a tinha machucado. Ele tinha algumas outras dores também, umas que o lembraram fortemente do fato que não montava um cavalo há um mês e tinha feito poucas cavalgadas longas e duras por muito tempo antes disso.

—Oh, sim, eu serei um belo campeão, — ele murmurou enquanto finalmente caminhava de volta para o acampamento. Ele estava se repreendendo sobre quão bem ele estava se recuperando e que logo estaria forte o suficiente para ajudá-la quando caminhou até os gatinhos. Eles devoraram avidamente algo de uma das tigelas, e ele espiou ao redor de suas cabeças curvadas para ver o que Keira encontrara para alimentá-los. Os olhos de Liam se arregalaram quando percebeu que os gatos estavam comendo a carne de carneiro fria que ele guardou para si mesmo.

—Você deu a eles nosso carneiro? — Ele perguntou quando Keira se levantou para ficar ao seu lado.

—Eles estavam com fome, e eu não acho que eles gostariam de mingau de aveia, — ela respondeu.

—Eu prefiro carneiro a mingau de aveia, também.

—Sim, eu desconfio que você prefira, mas você é um homem grande e forte, que pode passar sem carne por enquanto.

Ele franziu o cenho para ela, mas ela não lhe deu nenhuma atenção. Liam a observou limpar a tigela vazia e depois guardá-la. Quando ele olhou de volta para os gatinhos, eles estavam ocupados lambendo suas patas e rostos.

—Sim, eu não fico surpreso por vocês terem apreciado isto. Era o mais tenro carneiro que eu já saboreei.

—Certamente era tenro, — Keira disse quando ela voltou para pegar os gatinhos. —É por isso que dei para eles. Eles mal foram desmamados, eu acho, e não podem comer carne dura.

Seguindo-a até os cavalos que ela tinha aprontado para eles, Liam observou-a colocar os gatinhos em um alforje bem acolchoado.

—Você já escolheu nomes para eles?

—Sim—Trovão e Raio.

—Nomes muito grandiosos para duas pequeninas bolas de pelo. — Liam lentamente se moveu em direção a ela até que a tinha habilmente presa entre ele e o cavalo. —Agora, eu concordei em deixar você levar estas pequeninas bestas conosco e não reclamei muito ruidosamente quando eles comeram meu carneiro. Eu penso que mereço uma pequena recompensa por toda esta paciência que eu demonstrei.

—Eu disse obrigada.

—Meras palavras. Facilmente ditas e muitas vezes não significam nada.

Keira sabia que ele pretendia beijá-la. Ela devia pisar forte em seus pés e afastá-lo, mas ficou parada enquanto ele colocava as mãos contra seu cavalo de cada lado dela. Embora ela ainda estivesse lutando com as chamas do ciúme sobre o seu passado,uma voz em sua cabeça perguntava por que ela devia se negar experimentar um pouco do que o homem dava tão livremente. Ela ainda podia sentir o beijo que ele tinha lhe dado, e definitivamente gostaria de provar mais. Keira decidiu que a única que se machucaria se aceitasse um pouco do deleite que ele podia lhe dar era ela mesma, e isso era uma preocupação tola. Ainda que ele nunca a beijasse, ainda machucaria deixá-lo.

Ela examinou seus olhos e notou que eles estavam mais azuis que verdes novamente. Era sinal de seu desejo, ela percebeu, e sentiu seu sangue esquentar em resposta. Poderia ser apenas a fome básica de homem, o tipo provocado por quase qualquer mulher ao alcance, mas ela ainda estava abalada por isto. Nenhum outro homem já olhara para ela de tal modo. Keira arqueou uma sobrancelha em uma pergunta e desafio mudo.

Liam quase rosnou em resposta ao desafio não dito de Keira, seu corpo inteiro tenso com a necessidade de saborear novamente o calor doce de sua boca. Por razões que ele não ousava nem mesmo supor, Keira não iria retroceder. Era sua chance de apresentá-la à paixão que eles poderiam compartilhar, estando ela completamente acordada e consciente.

O primeiro toque dos lábios dele contra os seus fez Keira se sentir tão quente e desejosa que ela teve que agarrar seus ombros largos para se firmar. Quando ela abriu a boca para dar as boas-vindas a sua língua, ouviu-o gemer suavemente e o sentiu envolver os braços fortes ao seu redor. A sensação de seu corpo delgado pressionando o dela causava-lhe arrepios de deleite. Ela pôs os braços ao redor de seu pescoço e tentou se aproximar ainda mais do seu calor. Ela tinha o estranho desejo de se arrastar para dentro dele.

Aquela névoa estranha que só ele podia despertar começava a envolver sua mente outra vez. Sufocou todo bom senso e silenciou todas as advertências que seu lado mais prudente desejava fazer. Tudo que ela podia ouvir era a voz exigindo que ela tomasse mais, tomasse tudo que ele quisesse dar a ela, e se divertisse com isto. Não importava para aquela voz que Liam tivesse indubitavelmente dado aquilo para mais mulheres que ela podia contar, contanto que ele compartilhasse com ela, também.

Ele deslizou suas mãos por suas costas até que estava acariciando suas nádegas. Quando ele apertou a virilha contra sua, movendo-se contra ela numa promessa de tudo o que podia lhe dar, Keira ouviu-se gemer suavemente. A febre que ele provocava estava crescendo forte demais para resistir, e uma avidez imprudente tomava conta dela.

Por que não, seu lado despreocupado sussurrou em sua mente. Quem saberia? Seu marido não tinha falhado repetidas vezes? Ela não merecia um pouco de felicidade, um curto período de egoísmo cego antes de cumprir sua promessa para Duncan? Enfrentar Rauf e tentar libertar as pessoas de Ardgleann podia facilmente significar sua morte. Por que não agarrar um pouco de prazer enquanto ela podia, por mais passageiro que pudesse ser?

Keira estava a um segundo de lançar toda precaução ao vento e tomar este homem como seu amante, quando o cavalo se moveu, chocando-se com ela e Liam. Embora Liam rapidamente os aprumasse, Keira soube que o momento de perigo tinha passado. Lutando contra uma profunda sensação de embaraço por seu comportamento libertino, ela se livrou de seu abraço. Apenas o olhar tenso de desejo no rosto de Liam e a maneira como sua respiração estava rápida e desigual a pouparam da mortificação absoluta.

—Isso foi agradecimento o suficiente, eu acredito, — ela disse enquanto dava as costas para ele e fingia que estava verificando cuidadosamente sua sela antes de montar.

Liam respirou lenta e profundamente, numa vã tentativa de esfriar seu sangue. Ele ainda podia sentir suas curvas suaves pressionadas contra seu corpo, se encaixando em seu abraço como se ela tivesse sido feita só para ele. Movendo-se até mais desajeitadamente que de costume, ele caminhou para seu cavalo, relutante em subir na sela. Foi um alívio quando Keira levou vários minutos para perceber que ele ainda precisava de ajuda para montar, pois isso lhe deu um pouco mais de tempo para se controlar.

Ele podia ter lhe mostrado a paixão que eles podiam compartilhar, mas também descobrira algo. Keira o roubou de todo controle, o despira de todas as habilidades de amante que ele adquirira ao longo dos anos. Ele pensara que a maneira como o beijo matutino o afetara era esperada, principalmente por ter despertado de um sonho um tanto lascivo com ela somente para encontrá-la em seus braços. Agora estava óbvio que era simplesmente a sensação dela em seus braços, seu gosto, e até seus murmúrios suaves de prazer que o inflamavam. Ele suspeitava que a paixão que eles podiam compartilhar seria ardente e maravilhosa, mas ele nunca esperara verdadeiramente que seria tão intensa assim.

Uma vez montado e tentando ignorar seu desconforto, Liam foi calmamente à frente em direção a Scarglas. A menos que houvesse alguma dificuldade, eles deviam alcançar o destino antes dos portões serem fechados para a noite, e ele estava contente por isso. Seria melhor se ele e Keira não passassem outra noite juntos sozinhos, pelo menos não até que Keira não mais o visse como algum cão luxurioso que farejava as saias de qualquer mulher. Quando eles finalmente fizessem amor e ele estivesse deitado e feliz em seus braços, não desejava enfrentar seu remorso ou recriminações.

Pensar em fazer amor com Keira só renovava seu desejo, tornando mais desconfortável se sentar numa sela, então ele expulsou tais pensamentos tentadores de sua mente. Estava na hora de começar a sua campanha para convencê-la que ele era o homem perfeito para ajudá-la a derrotar Rauf Moubray. Primeiro, ele precisava que ela lhe contasse mais sobre Rauf, Ardgleann, e sua promessa a seu finado marido. Ela não foi muito acessível, e ele estivera muito relutante em incentivá-la a falar sobre o homem com quem esteve brevemente casada. Fora o ciúme que o deixara tão relutante, e ainda deixava. Liam estava um pouco surpreso de que pudesse estar com ciúmes de um homem morto, mas pesarosamente aceitou que estava. Até que ele tivesse certeza de que Keira era sua, e só sua, ele suspeitava que poderia, e iria, ter ciúmes de qualquer coisa e qualquer um que afastasse sua atenção dele.

Diminuindo o passo de seu cavalo, ele esperou até que ela o alcançasse.

—Quando você estava se preparando para me abandonar na cabana, você falou de um voto que fez e precisava cumprir. O que quis dizer? Falava da promessa que fez a seu marido?

—Eu não abandonei você, — ela disse e então franziu o cenho. —Como você sabe que fiz uma promessa para meu marido?

—Seu primo falou sobre isso porque se preocupa demais com você. — Ele encolheu os ombros. —Eu me perguntei algumas vezes por que você não fala disso. Na verdade, você raramente fala de seu marido.

Falar de seu marido só lembrava a Keira de toda dor e embaraço que ela sofreu durante seu curto casamento. Ela fazia o possível para tentar lembrar de Duncan apenas como um homem bom mas problemático que foi cruelmente assassinado. Com exceção dos bons amigos ela começara a fazer em seu curto período como senhora de Ardgleann, ela tentava pensar o mínimo possível sobre seu casamento. Ela certamente não queria discutir qualquer detalhe daquilo com um homem que podia fazê-la se sentir febril apenas com um breve e ardente olhar.

Ainda assim ela tinha que dizer algo. Liam sabia sobre a promessa, e Matthew indubitavelmente disse a ele sobre o problema em Ardgleann. Keira decidiu que era sobre o que ela falaria, somente. O que tinha acontecido entre ela e Duncan, o fracasso abismal de seu casamento, e os segredos que ela era agora forçada a manter, não eram da conta de Liam.

—Meu primo contou sobre Rauf Moubray e seus crimes? — Ela perguntou.

—Sim. O homem agora detém o que é legalmente seu. Ele matou seu marido, e considerando o homem que ele é, indubitavelmente está tornando a vida de todos que vivem em Ardgleann miserável.

—Você conhece o homem?

—Não, eu nunca o encontrei, só ouvi falar dele. Algumas coisas muito sombrias são ditas sobre ele.

Keira acenou com a cabeça.

—Eu não me surpreendo, e suspeito que os comentários não revelaram mais que uma pequena parte de sua natureza maldosa. Ele é um bruto, maligno, frio, e implacável. Ele entrou em Ardgleann em segredo, tendo torturado até a morte várias pobres almas para conseguir as informações que precisava para fazer isso. — Ela sentiu um tremor quando as memórias daquele dia a invadiram. —Ele e seus homens não pouparam ninguém em seu caminho enquanto invadiam a fortaleza. Duncan fez-me jurar que eu ajudaria seu povo se Rauf ganhasse a batalha. Ele ganhou. Cortou o pobre Duncan em pedaços, tendo certeza que cada ferimento era uma agonia, ainda que não imediatamente fatal. Ele queria fazer Duncan sofrer. Se divertiu com isto.

—E depois ele veio atrás de você?

—Sim, mas não estava planejando me matar. Se não fosse por seu desejo de me humilhar e mostrar o que tinha feito com meu marido, eu provavelmente não teria escapado. Ele estava tão arrebatado por sua vitória e tão certo que nenhuma mulher teria a esperteza de fazer qualquer coisa além do que ele lhe disse, que não me vigiou.

—Mas ele machucou você. Matthew me disse que você estava muito ferida.

—Eu enfrentá-lo e isso o enfureceu. Consegui sair da fortaleza e encontrei ajuda para fugir de Ardgleann. Desde então, estou escondida no monastério.

—Você precisava se recuperar de seus ferimentos, — Liam disse, embora tivesse certeza que aquela verdade simples não seria suficiente para aliviar a culpa que ele sentia por trás de suas palavras. —E quais são seus planos agora?

—Eu devo pensar num modo de cumprir minha promessa a Duncan e ajudar as pessoas de Ardgleann. Eles são um povo gentil, pacífico e interessado apenas em seu trabalho. Tecelões, escultores, e etc. Artesãos, não guerreiros. Eu os deixei sob o jugo brutal de Rauf por muito tempo. É hora de cumprir meu juramento de ajudá-los.

—É hora de nós cumprirmos esse juramento.

—Nós? — Keira lutou contra o desejo de aceitar sua ajuda prontamente.

—Sim. Nós. Eu vou ajudar você.

—Não, esta é minha batalha. Eu sou a pessoa que fez o juramento. Eu sou a pessoa que deve enfrentar os riscos.

Liam não estava surpreso por ela recusar sua oferta. O irmão Matthew lhe disse que ela não quis envolver nem mesmo seus parentes na batalha. Ele estava preparado com seus argumentos. Ele também estava preparado para ficar ao seu lado quisesse ela ou não.

—Moça, você mal conseguiu escapar com vida pelo que seu primo me disse. Você precisa de ajuda.

—Esta briga não é sua.

—Estou fazendo com que seja.

—Liam, você tem uma perna quebrada.

—Está quase curada. Estará curada antes que os homens estiverem reunidos para combater Moubray e que os planos necessários para a batalha tenham sido feitos. Doce Keira, você negaria a um homem o direito de recompensá-la por salvar sua vida? Você lhe negaria a chance de ser seu campeão?

—Sim, — ela disse. —Eu certamente negaria a você o direito de conseguir ser morto.

—E se você recusa toda ajuda, como planeja libertar Ardgleann deste bruto? Duvido que ele só se sentará quieto enquanto você se esgueira até ele e enterra um punhal em seu coração.

Keira não pretendia admitir que não tinha nenhum plano. Seus pensamentos tinham estado principalmente centrados em como impedir sua família de juntar-se a ela na luta contra Rauf. Ela viu o que o homem fazia a qualquer um que tinha coragem para enfrentá-lo, e não queria sua família em qualquer lugar perto do homem. Pelas mesmas razões, ela não queria que Liam bancasse o seu campeão. Sua vida se tornara muito querida para ela, algo que ela não tinha nenhuma intenção de deixá-lo saber.

—Não há necessidade de ser tão irônico,ela murmurou. —Eu pensarei em algo. Talvez quando ele tentar novamente me estuprar, eu apenas o estriparei. — ela murmurou, então se amaldiçoou por deixar escapar aquele pequeno segredo.

Liam agarrou suas rédeas e parou seu cavalo.

—Foi assim que você foi ferida? Ele estuprou você?

—Ele tentou me estuprar. Eu fui ferida quando objetivei muito fortemente. Então ele decidiu que eu precisava ser humilhada, então iria fazer isto na aldeia, forçando todas as pessoas a assistirem.

O desejo de cavalgar diretamente para Ardgleann e matar Rauf Moubray era difícil de dominar. Liam queria fazer o homem sofrer por machucar Keira. Ele queria fazer o homem realmente sofrer muito pelo que planejara fazer com ela. O bom senso empurrou de lado seu impulso louco. A única coisa que ele provavelmente conseguiria se cavalgasse em uma ira cega era se matar.

—Nós lutaremos contra Rauf, — ele disse firmemente.

—Não é certo arriscar as vidas dos outros quando fui eu quem fez o juramento e sou eu quem ganhará se aquele homem for derrotado.

—Sim, você ganhará, mas também muitos outros. As pessoas de Ardgleann ficarão livres. Suspeito que os clãs vizinhos também ganharão, mesmo que apenas em paz de espírito. Um homem como Moubray é uma ameaça para mais do que você, moça. Sem terras e pobre, ele era só uma ameaça passageira, mas agora ele tem uma robusta propriedade para abrigá-lo e qualquer riqueza que possa sangrar das terras e pessoas de lá. Ele tem paredes para se esconder atrás e moedas para contratar homens e armá-los. Ele agora assassinou um lorde e reivindicou terras que não são suas. Agora ele não é só um bandido do pior tipo mas também uma ameaça verdadeira para aqueles a sua volta. Quanto tempo antes dele decidir que essa vitória e o ganho que trouxe não é o bastante? Quanto tempo antes dele ansiar por mais? Não, moça, nós enfrentaremos Rauf, e eu não tenho dúvida de que haverá muitos homens prontos e ávidos para juntar-se a nós nessa briga.

Ele estava certo em tudo o que disse. Keira sabia disso, e isso fazia seu coração doer.

—Não quero que alguém morra por causa de um juramento que eu fiz, — ela sussurrou.

Liam se inclinou e beijou-a suavemente.

—Eu não quero que ninguém morra tampouco, mas às vezes a luta vale a pena o risco. Sim, são suas terras e seu povo, mas isso não muda o fato que tal homem é uma maldição para todo mundo. Confie em mim nisto, pelo menos. Rauf Moubray logo sangrará Ardgleann até secá-la, e então vai procurar por mais. Eu juro a você, aqueles que vivem nos limites de Ardgleann já estão se preparando para o ataque dele.

Quando Liam lançou suas rédeas e começou a cavalgar novamente, Keira se apressou a acompanhar seu passo.

—Você pensa que aqueles clãs desejarão se juntar a nós?

—A menos que eles sejam cegos, tolos ou covardes, sim.

—Você parece tão certo de que outros desejarão marchar contra Rauf, — ela murmurou, ainda inquieta com a ideia de outros lutando o que ela via como uma batalha sua, embora incapaz de refutar os argumentos de Liam.

—Eu estou certo. Rauf Moubray é como um membro apodrecido que precisa ser cortado antes de matar o homem. Eu não tenho nenhuma dúvida em minha mente que muitos de meus parentes ficarão ávidos para enfrentá-lo. Sim, alguns farão isso porque gostam de uma boa luta, mas a maioria fará isso por todas as razões que eu mencionei.

—É por isso que você insistiu para nós irmos para Scarglas, não é?

—Sim, é uma das razões. Uma coisa que meus primos sabem muito bem é como lutar e como sobreviver.

Keira rezou para que ele estivesse certo, pois ela sabia que carregaria para sempre o peso de todo dano e morte na batalha à frente deles.

 **Capítulo Oito**

—É aqui onde Fiona vive?

Keira olhou fixamente para a propriedade na direção da qual cavalgavam com um misto de temor e agitação. Tudo naquele lugar fazia pensar sobre defesa e batalha. Alguém dispensara muito tempo, esforço e moedas para tornar Scarglas tão inexpugnável quanto qualquer lugar poderia ser. Somente a ameaça constante podia inspirar tal esforço, e ela teve que se perguntar com que tipo de homem exatamente Fiona tinha se casado.

—Sim, é Scarglas. Eles tiveram alguns anos problemáticos, mas as coisas estão mais pacíficas agora, — Liam respondeu.

—Parece que eles se consideravam sob cerco constante.

—De algumas formas eles estavam. O velho lorde tinha uma verdadeira habilidade para fazer inimigos. Você não ouviu muito de Fiona desde que ela se casou?

—Não. Vovó sim, e prima Gillyanne, mas eu não ouvi nada que tivesse me preparado para esta fortaleza.

—Bem, o velho lorde pode surpreendê-la também, então. Ele é temperamental, e antes de se casar com sua mais recente esposa, parecia estar tentando criar seu próprio exército. Apenas lembre, quando conhecer o velho lorde, que ele ladra mais do que morde. Nós podemos ter sorte, e ele não estar lá. Ultimamente, ele tem viajado para visitar seus filhos que não moram em Scarglas. Fiona rapidamente conquistou seu coração, pois ela o enfrenta.

—Sim, ela faria isso. Liam, eu realmente não acho certo pedir a ajuda dos seus parentes quando não pedi nem mesmo a minha própria família.

—Então já é hora de você lhes contar sobre seus problemas. — Ele silenciou seus protestos iniciais com um gesto de sua mão. —O irmão Matthew pode pensar que você escreveu para seus parentes e contou a eles pelo menos algo sobre isso, mas você não fez isso, fez?

Keira suspirou e meneou a cabeça.

—Isso foi errado, eu sei, mas toda vez que eu tentava escrever, hesitava. Não conseguia pensar em como contar apenas o suficiente, sem contar demais ou despertar suas suspeitas. Estou um pouco surpresa que nenhum dos meus parentes tenham ido até o monastério, mas eles podem ter esquecido como Matthew e eu éramos próximos quando crianças. Foi há muitos anos atrás.

—Melhor você dizer algo a eles logo, moça. Podem já ter ouvido falar da morte do seu marido. A verdade vai aborrecê-los menos que rumores sombrios.

Isso era verdade, mas Keira não teve tempo de concordar ou discutir o que devia dizer a sua família. No momento em que Liam os levou pelos portões, eles foram cercados pelas pessoas. Havia tantos homens grandes e fortes reunidos para saudá-los que ela se sentiu um pouco nervosa. Um belo ruivo grandalhão rapidamente puxou Liam da sela. Um homem moreno e taciturno, com uma cicatriz no rosto, ajudou-a a desmontar quase distraidamente, pois sua atenção estava fixa em Liam. Eles obviamente descobriram que ele estava desaparecido, e ela de repente pensou em todos os rumores que sua família podia ter ouvido sobre ela até agora. definitivamente era hora de mandar-lhes uma missiva, ela decidiu enquanto agarrava seu alforje antes que um menino se afastasse com seu cavalo.

Ela relaxou um pouco quando Liam foi para o seu lado, colocou o braço ao redor de seus ombros, e começou a apresentá-la para todo mundo. Havia tantos que ela guardou rapidamente apenas alguns nomes, inclusive Sigimor, o lorde de Dubheidland, e Ewan, o lorde de Scarglas. Os outros teriam que ser aprendidos mais lentamente.

Liam segurou sua mão enquanto eles entravam e eram levados ao grande salão. Keira sabia que não era exatamente adequado que ela permitisse tal familiaridade, mas sentia uma forte necessidade do seu apoio. Seus primos eram um pouco intimidantes.

—Keira? É mesmo você? — Gritou uma mulher.

Ainda enquanto Keira olhava ao redor para ver quem falara com ela, uma loira esbelta correu para abraçá-la.

—Fiona?

Fiona recuou um pouco e sorriu.

—Sim, é Fiona. Eu mudei tanto assim em cinco anos?

—Oh, não, mas eu acho que aconteceram muitas coisas com você desde aquela época que ninguém me disse. — Ela tocou ligeiramente em uma das pequenas cicatrizes que marcavam cada uma das faces de Fiona. —E nem tudo foi bom, sim?

—Realmente, mas nós podemos conversar sobre isso tudo mais tarde.

Fiona a arrastou para longe dos homens, levando-a até a mesa principal e empurrando-a gentilmente para uma cadeira.

—Eu suspeito que vocês estão famintos e sedentos. Aqui. Deixe-me pegar seus alforjes.

—Oh, espere. — Keira não viu nenhum sinal de cachorros no grande salão, então cuidadosamente removeu os gatinhos do alforje. —Nós encontramos estas coisinhas doces na floresta.

Nos intervalos da história de Fiona sobre todas as suas provações e triunfos ao longo dos últimos cinco anos, Keira contou a ela um pouco de sua própria história enquanto elas comiam e alimentavam os gatinhos. Keira se encontrou debatendo a sabedoria de contar a Fiona aquilo que não contara a mais ninguém. Embora se sentisse envergonhada e embaraçada pelo que tinha acontecido em sua união, na qual depositara tantas esperanças, ela achou que estava ansiosa pela opinião de outra mulher. Tinha certeza que podia confiar em Fiona para manter seu segredo, mas Keira decidiu se dar um pouco mais de tempo para considerar o assunto.

Foi quando estava arreliando Trovão para se sentar até conseguir o pedaço de queijo que ela estava balançando na frente dele que Keira percebeu que o salão tinha ficado muito quieto. Ela encontrou todos os homens que se aproximavam ou se se sentavam à mesa principal observando Fiona e ela brincando com os gatinhos, suas expressões um misto interessante de diversão e descrença. O calor suave nos olhos de sir Ewan quando ele olhou para Fiona disse a Keira por que a mulher tinha se casado com um homem tão obscuro, marcado e solene. Keira teve que se esforçar para sufocar a pontada de inveja.

—Há gatos em minha mesa, Fiona, — sir Ewan disse.

—Gatinhos, Ewan, — Fiona disse. —Criaturas pequeninas e impotentes, cruelmente abandonadas na floresta, sozinhas, órfãs de mãe, famintas e apavoradas. — Ela suspirou dramaticamente. —Liam e Keira não deviam ter lhes dado ajuda e abrigo?

—E você acha que isso significa que eles podem comer em minha mesa?

—Bem, só desta vez. — Fiona sorriu e beijou seu rosto. —Especialmente já que seu pai não está aqui. Agora, vocês já se asseguraram que Liam está bem e em segurança? — Ela relanceou o olhar para Liam quando ele se sentou do outro lado de Keira. — Com exceção dessa perna quebrada, claro. Keira me contou como aconteceu. Aborreceu algum homem, não é. Liam?

—Na verdade, eu começo a pensar que foi a mulher quem mandou aqueles homens me espancarem e me jogarem de um precipício. — Liam respondeu enquanto se servia de pão, frango frio, e queijo, então olhou feio para Raio, que se movera para sentar perto de seu prato. —Você comeu todo meu carneiro, seu pequeno glutão branco. Você não vai conseguir nem um pedaço disto.

Keira franziu o cenho enquanto considerava cuidadosamente tudo o que lady Maude dissera na cabana, e então ofegou quando percebeu que Liam estava certo.

—Que coisa mais estranha para uma mulher que o chama de seu doce príncipe fazer com você.

Liam gemeu e fuzilou com o olhar um extremamente sorridente Sigimor.

—Lady Maude é uma praga em minha vida. Se ela não parar com este jogo maluco, um dia seu marido vai me matar.

—Nós teremos que acabar com isto, — disse Sigimor. —Não podemos deixar o homem matar nosso doce príncipe.

—Oh, querido, — Keira murmurou quando percebeu que suas palavras tinham dado aos primos de Liam munição para muitas provocações. —Desculpe, Liam.

—Devia lamentar mesmo, — ele murmurou enquanto, incapaz de suportar o modo como os grandes olhos azuis de Raio seguiam cada pedaço de carne do prato até sua boca, Liam dava um pouco ao gato. —Meu problema não é o mais importante, porém.

—Não, a batalha para libertar Ardgleann certamente tem precedência sobre seus relacionamentos românticos.

—Não existe nenhum relacionamento com lady Maude, e você sabe bem disso, Sigimor. Ela é casada. Infelizmente, ela fez seu marido acreditar que existe algo entre nós. Mas como você diz, essa complicação não é importante agora. É Ardgleann e Rauf Moubray que me preocupam mais.

Sigimor acenou a cabeça e se serviu de um pouco de cerveja inglesa.

—Ele é uma ferida que precisa muito ser lancetada.

—Você sabe quem ele é? — Keira perguntou.

—Eu nunca encontrei o homem. —Sigimor respondeu. —Se tivesse, nós não teríamos problemas com ele agora. Eu vi do que ele é capaz, porém. O homem nada mais é que uma besta enraivecida. Será bom matá-lo.

Keira sentiu Fiona ficar tensa ao seu lado. Virou-se para ver a mulher encarando severamente seu marido. Estava um pouco surpresa por ver um homem tão grande e taciturno parecer nervoso sob o afiado olhar feminino.

—Você vai guerrear? — Fiona perguntou a Ewan.

—Estou considerando me juntar a esta briga, sim, — Ewan respondeu. —É uma causa justa. O homem assassinou o marido de lady Keira, quase a matou, e roubou suas terras, e por tudo o que Sigimor nos disse, as pessoas que ele não matar desejarão que ele o tivesse feito. Eu não vou cavalgar até lá amanhã. Isto exige um planejamento cuidadoso.

Embora Fiona concordasse lentamente com a cabeça, Keira podia ainda sentir a tensão na mulher. Sir Ewan obviamente também sentiu, pois segurou a mão de sua esposa, acariciando quase preguiçosamente as costas dela com seu dedo polegar. Esta era uma parte da guerra sobre a qual Keira não tinha pensado muito. Não eram apenas os homens que realmente lutavam a batalha que podiam sofrer. Existiam pessoas queridas deixadas para trás esperando e rezando pelo retorno seguro de seu homem. Ela queria dizer que não havia necessidade de tal preocupação, pois não permitiria que ninguém lutasse esta batalha por ela, mas não havia volta agora. Liam contara tudo aos homens, e como seu pai gostava de dizer, o sangue deles estava fervendo.

Após alguns momentos de uma conversa amena, Fiona escoltou Keira até um quarto. A mulher disse muito pouco, quebrando o pesado silêncio apenas quando apresentou Keira às crianças no berçário. Keira se sentia mais culpada a cada momento.

—Eu sinto muito, Fiona. — ela disse no momento em que elas entraram no quarto que ela usaria enquanto ficasse em Scarglas.

Fiona olhou para ela com surpresa.

—Por que?

Colocando os gatinhos na cama, Keira se sentou na beirada.

—Por envolver estes homens em minhas dificuldades.

—Oh, não, isto não é sua culpa. — Fiona se sentou perto dela. —Eu é que sinto muito se o fato de eu ter ficado preocupada a fez pensar que eu culpo você. Não, mas eu odeio o pensamento de meu Ewan indo guerrear, e sempre vou odiar. Eu logo superarei isto. É o que homens fazem. Mas agradeço a Deus que meu marido escolha suas batalhas mais cuidadosamente e faça tudo o que pode para evitar uma luta. Ele não é como seu pai, que parecia fazer inimigos com facilidade surpreendente. Embora o velho tolo finalmente tenha visto o erro de suas maneiras. Não, isso não é sua culpa. É culpa daquele porco brutal que roubou suas terras."

—Foi o que Liam disse. Que é uma luta justa e que Rauf é um homem que, agora que possui um lugar para se esconder e moedas para homens e armas, logo tentará roubar de outros.

—Exatamente. É melhor detê-lo em Ardgleann. Creio que seria melhor se você avisasse sua família. Eles gostariam de participar disto, tenho certeza. Acho que eles também gostariam de saber que você ainda está viva.

Que você quer dizer? — Keira perguntou, sua voz enfraquecida pelo choque.

—Eu recebi várias mensagens deles pedindo alguma notícia sobre você. Eles ouviram que seu marido tinha sido assassinado, e por quem. Eles também ouviram que ninguém mais a viu desde aquele dia.

Keira fechou os olhos e esfregou sua testa, amaldiçoando-se por não pensar sobre tal consequência do seu silêncio.

—Eu esperava que eles não ouvissem tais rumores. Que tola eu fui. Eu devia ser açoitada pela minha negligência.

Fiona riu e então beijou Keira no rosto.

—Eu, também, tenho sido culpada de causar preocupação a minha família. Quando encontrei Ewan pela primeira vez e ele decidiu me prender para pedir resgate, me recusei a dizer a ele quem eu era. Também decidi que este era um bom lugar para me esconder daquele louco que estava me caçando. Passou muito tempo antes que minha família soubesse se eu estava morta ou viva, e durante o tempo em que mantive silêncio, só dediquei um ou dois pensamentos passageiros a preocupação que meu desaparecimento causaria a Connor. Suspeito que Sigimor fará Liam muito ciente de seu desgosto sobre não conseguir uma palavra sequer sobre onde ele estava ou o que tinha acontecido.

—Ah, verdade, é um pecado comum, eu suspeito. Minha família está me procurando, então?

—Sim. Eles estiveram aqui uma vez, e sinto que logo podem vir novamente.

—Então é melhor eu mandar uma mensagem para eles o mais rápido possível. Na verdade será melhor para mim se eles tiverem alguns dias para se acalmarem entre receber notícias minhas e me encontrar.

—Tome banho, descanse, e jante conosco primeiro. Podemos mandar um rapaz levar sua carta até eles de manhã.

Keira concordou com a cabeça, e Fiona partiu para providenciar um banho para ela. A velocidade com que este chegou disse a Keira que tinha sido antecipado desde o momento em que ela chegou em Scarglas. Com o banho veio uma caixa de areia para seus gatinhos e um adorável vestido limpo de lã, de um verde profundo, para ela vestir. No momento em que a última empregada partiu, levando as roupas de Keira para serem limpas, Keira afundou no banho quente com um suspiro de puro deleite. Ela estava um pouco envergonhada para admitir isto, até para si mesma, mas uma das coisas que ela mais apreciou neste banho quente foi que ela não teve que prepará-lo.

Não foi até que ela tinha terminado seu banho e estava sentada diante do fogo para secar seu cabelo que Keira percebeu que havia uma coisa errada em todo aquele conforto. Liam não estava aqui, nem iria se juntar a ela em breve. Ela ofegou ligeiramente com a pontada afiada de dor que este pensamento trouxe. A separação já começara, e ela não estava pronta pra isso. Não haveria mas conversas tranquilas diante do fogo, nada mais de jogos de xadrez a sós, nada mais de escutar sua respiração enquanto ele dormia a apenas alguns metros dela. Eles ainda veriam um ao outro até que Rauf fosse derrotado, mas a perda daquela intimidade que eles desfrutaram por um mês era mais devastadora do que ela poderia imaginar.

Ela o amava, e se isso não era o auge da idiotice, ela não sabia o que era. Ela não protegera realmente seu coração; Simplesmente mentiu sobre isto. Keira lutou contra o desejo de se jogar na cama e chorar até que estivesse exausta demais com o sofrimento para se mover. Ela não podia se dar ao luxo de se entregar ao desespero, pois isso marcaria seu rosto e ela era esperada para juntar-se a todos no grande salão mais tarde. De alguma maneira, ela teria que enfrentar todos, enfrentar Liam, e fingir que tudo estava da mesma maneira de antes dela subir para este quarto. Olhando fixamente para o pente que segurava e percebendo que suas mãos estavam tremendo, Keira perguntou-se onde encontraria forças para enfrentar uma decepção tão forte.

Liam praguejou quando Sigimor esfregou suas costas com muito mais vigor do que era necessário.

—Se você deseja castigar-me por não avisar onde eu estava, por favor, só me bata. Será mais fácil de suportar do que ter toda a pele das minhas costas arrancada. — Então ele suspirou, enquanto baixava o olhar, fixando-o na tina onde estava enquanto Sigimor o lavava. —E eu pensava que a humilhação que estou sofrendo agora mesmo devia ser castigo suficiente.

—Eu imploro seu perdão por não ser a melhor das criadas, meu doce príncipe. — Sigimor arrastou as palavras.

—Diga isto novamente, e eu baterei em você com minha muleta.

Sigimor ignorou a ameaça.

—Não sabia que você se sentia humilhado tão facilmente.

—Eu não tive que ser banhado por ninguém desde que eu era uma criança.

Hesitando quando começava a lavar o cabelo de Liam, Sigimor franziu o cenho para ele.

—Com exceção das moças, não é?

—Não, nem as moças. Bem, Keira me lavou enquanto eu estava acamado, mas não é o mesmo.

—Você, o grande e dissoluto amante, nunca tomou banho com uma moça?

—Não, — Liam respondeu entre os dentes, então fechou os olhos brevemente enquanto Sigimor continuava encarando-o, silenciosamente aguardando uma explicação. —Tomar banho é uma coisa muito privada, sim? É um ato íntimo, e você fica muito vulnerável enquanto faz isto.

—O mesmo podia ser dito sobre se deitar com uma moça.

—Eu não disse que fazia sentido. É apenas algo que eu nunca faço. Eu não passo a noite com uma mulher, tampouco. Nada do que eu diga fará sentido para você. Jesus, nem sempre faz sentido para mim. São apenas alguns limites que eu fixei para mim mesmo, e nunca os ultrapassei. Sim, eu gosto das moças, e gosto de deitar-me com elas. Eu sou bom com as moças; Eu não as desprezo por serem livres com seus favores. E eu as faço sorrir, faço com que se sintam bonitas. Entretanto, eu não passo a noite ou tomo banho com elas. — Liam encolheu os ombros. Eu estava apenas atrás de um pouco de prazer, nada mais, e não queria que alguma delas se enganasse sobre isso. Gostei de algumas um pouco mais do que outras, mas não queria que elas pensassem que conseguiriam mais de mim do que apenas um pouco de diversão.

—Sabe, de maneira estranha, isso tudo faz sentido. — Sigimor começou a lavar cabelo de Liam. —Você fica vulnerável enquanto se banha e dorme. Isso implica muita confiança e tudo mais, não é? Agora que penso nisso, você não se deita com as moças que trabalham ou vivem em algumas propriedades, não é?

—Não, naquelas que eu planejo visitar frequentemente, não.

Sigimor enxaguou cabelo de Liam e então o ajudou a sair da tina. O embaraço de Liam quanto a ser seco por seu primo foi passageiro, pois Sigimor era rápido e impessoal. Uma vez vestido com seu robe, Liam se sentou na cama enquanto Sigimor substituía os sarrafos agora molhados e ainda sujos e as bandagens em sua perna por outros limpos e secos.

—A perna parece boa, — Sigimor disse enquanto servia uma caneca de cerveja inglesa para cada um. —Um tanto pálida, e parece que você perdeu um pouco de músculo aí, mas isso pode ser recuperado. Você tem sorte.

—Sim, eu tive. Se Keira e Irmão Matthew não tivessem me encontrado, eu teria morrido. Lentamente. — Quando Sigimor acenou a cabeça, depois bebeu um gole de sua cerveja inglesa e continuou olhando fixamente para ele, Liam perguntou. —O que foi?

—Ah, eu estava só pensando sobre você e as moças novamente. Sabe? Eu acho que você sempre contou em tomar uma esposa.

—Não é o que todo homem planeja para algum momento de sua vida?

—A maioria sim, mas a maior parte deles não desenha uma linha tão clara na areia quando começam a se divertir. Você faz isso. Você pode nunca ter percebido inteiramente a razão porque age assim, ou pode ter se esquecido, mas eu penso que você faz isso porque planeja se casar um dia. Não haverá nenhuma confrontação com criadas com quem você dormiu em sua própria casa, e haverá coisas que você poderá compartilhar com sua esposa que você não fez com nenhuma outra mulher. Eu suspeito que existem algumas outras coisas que você também não fez com aquelas mulheres. — Sigimor sorriu ligeiramente quando Liam corou de verdade, e então meneou a cabeça. —Isso é para o melhor, pois eu penso que você já escolheu sua noiva.

—Talvez eu tenha, embora ela seja de uma posição muito elevada para mim. Eu ganho tudo. Ela só ganha a mim.

—Se ela concordar, que importância isso tem? Eu casei-me com uma inglesa, a filha de um lorde da fronteira.

—Porque ela concordou.

—Sim. Perfeitamente.

—Keira pensa que eu sou um porco luxurioso. — Liam sorriu um pouco quando Sigimor riu. —Eu preciso cortejá-la, ganhar sua confiança, que perdi quando aquela mulher idiota veio atrás de mim. E, eu temo, quando nós paramos na taberna do Denny e Mary me deu as boas-vindas."

—Bem, uma vez que vocês estiverem casados, você pode deixar Keira saber quantas coisas você está compartilhando com ela, coisas que você nunca compartilhou com outra. Isso aliviará a picada de ciúme pelo seu passado. Agora, deixem ajudá-lo a se vestir de forma que nós poderemos descer para o salão e jantar antes que aqueles MacFingalls comam tudo.

Liam tinha a sensação que Sigimor planejava algo. O homem falava como se um casamento entre ele e Keira já estivesse arranjado. Antes que Liam pudesse questionar seu primo, porém, Sigimor começou a ajudá-lo a se vestir, conversando o tempo todo sobre a batalha que eles logo lutariam. Não foi até que Liam estivesse acomodado na mesa principal do salão esperando por Keira que ele percebeu que acabava de ser hábil e completamente distraído.

Ele olhou para Sigimor que sorria ligeiramente, deixando Liam imediatamente e intensamente desconfiado. No momento em que estava para questionar seu primo, Liam foi distraído novamente pela entrada de Keira no salão. Ela usava um vestido verde bonito que realçava a cor de seus olhos. Seu cabelo da cor das asas de um corvo descia por suas costas em ondas longas, apenas frouxamente amarrado para trás apenas com uma larga tira verde. Ela parecia em cada centímetro uma fina lady, e Liam sentiu sua determinação de reivindicá-la hesitar um pouco. Vê-la deste modo o fez dolorosamente ciente de quão pouco ele tinha para oferecer a ela.

Keira corou levemente sob o olhar ardente que Liam lhe deu enquanto a ajudava a tomar seu lugar à mesa. Ela finalmente se acalmou, guardando seus recentemente descobertos sentimentos sobre o homem bem fundo dentro de si. Até que eles realmente se separassem, ela faria o máximo para manter aqueles sentimentos firmemente enjaulados. Certamente ajudaria se eles só se encontrassem às vezes como naquele momento, ela pensou enquanto comia sua comida sem realmente saboreá-la. O fato de estar cercada por pessoas e em constantes conversas devia tornar mais fácil manter seu coração incontrolável firmemente confinado, suas emoções restringidas.

—Então, você cuidou de nosso doce príncipe quando ele estava à beira da morte no monastério, não é? — Sigimor perguntou.

Foi difícil não sorrir quando Liam suspirou pesadamente e seus parentes riam silenciosamente, mas Keira permaneceu séria enquanto respondia.

—No terreno do monastério, sim. Os monges nos mandaram para uma pequena cabana que têm no limite de suas terras.

—E vocês dois ficaram juntos lá sozinhos? Por um mês?

O modo como todos olharam para ela e Liam muito atentamente começou a penetrar a névoa de tranquilidade com a qual Keira se envolvera.

—Liam estava muito mal durante a primeira quinzena, mas então, todos os seus ferimentos, exceto sua perna quebrada, tinham se curado muito bem.

—Sigimor, — Liam rosnou.

—O quê? Eu só procuro a verdade, como farão seus parentes. — Sigimor disse.

—A verdade é que ela cuidou de meus ferimentos.

—Sim, sozinha, em uma pequena cabana, por um mês. Só você e ela. E, salvo por sua pobre perna quebrada, você estava em sua velha forma dentro de uma quinzena. Bem, todos nós sabemos como é sua velha forma, sim? Suspeito que seus parentes ouviram um rumor ou dois, pois eles frequentemente enviam alguém de seu clã para a corte do rei. A história se espalhará. Você sabe disso tão bem quanto eu. Você sabe o que deve ser feito para reparar a reputação dela, assim como a sua, e aplacar sua família.

—Eu não acredito que os monges vão correr a espalhar boatos.

—Não de propósito, mas sua família poderia finalmente se lembrar de Irmão Matthew, não? E depois havia outros que os encontraram, e não eram monges enclausurados. Sabe tão bem quanto eu o que será dito dela caso fiquem sabendo que passou tanto tempo sozinha com você. Não é justo nem verdade, mas isso não terá importância. Eu não creio que sua enorme família ficará contente, e eles vão querer resolver este assunto corretamente. Da maneira como eu vejo isto, nós temos duas escolhas – nos prepararmos para um feudo com os Murray, ou prepararmos você e a moça para um casamento."

Keira escutou Sigimor em horror crescente enquanto o significado de suas palavras finalmente penetrava sua serenidade duramente conquistada. Tudo o que ele disse era verdade, o que só tornava isso tudo muito pior. Ela podia ver pelas expressões dos rostos de todos que eles concordavam com Sigimor, e ela não podia culpá-los por isto.

Existiam muitas razões por que um casamento forçado com Liam era uma ideia ruim, mas uma em particular imediatamente saltou em sua mente — a noite de núpcias. O pensamento de todos os problemas que isso podia trazer finalmente destravou sua língua.

—Não!

 **Capítulo Nove**

—Sim!

Keira olhou em direção à entrada do salão e quase praguejou alto. Dois de seus irmãos estavam lá. Era óbvio pela expressão de seus rostos que eles ouviram a conversa inteira. Ela lutou contra o desejo de se levantar num salto e correr muito rapidamente para algum lugar onde eles não poderiam encontrá-la. Quando eles andaram a passos largos em direção à mesa parecendo ávidos para esmurrar alguém, Keira perguntou-se em que direção ficava a Irlanda.

Seus irmãos não hesitaram nem uma vez em sua marcha em direção à mesa principal, e Keira percebeu que seu olhar estava firmemente fixo em Liam, não nela. Não eram olhares amigáveis, tampouco. De fato, estavam mais para clarões assassinos. Ela rapidamente levantou-se e se pôs entre Liam e seus irmãos. Artan e Lucas eram conhecidos por bater primeiro e discutir a justificativa mais tarde. No momento, eles claramente sentiam que tinham bastante justificativa para bater em Liam até que ele não fosse mais do que uma sujeira no chão limpo de Fiona. Desde que ela duvidava que os parentes de Liam se sentariam calmamente enquanto seus irmãos esmurravam um dos seus, ela decidiu que estava protegendo mais do que Liam.

—Saia da frente, Melro, — disse Artan, seus olhos azuis acinzentados parecendo quase prata, uma indicação certa de que ele estava furioso.

—Não, — ela disse. —Vocês são convidados nesta casa, e este homem é parente destas pessoas. Seria rude bater nele aqui.

—Rude? — Resmungou Lucas, seus olhos idênticos aos de Artan. —Bem, que não digam nunca que não temos boas maneiras. Levaremos o homem para fora e bateremos nele.

—Vocês não farão isso, tampouco. Não seria uma luta justa. Ele tem uma perna quebrada.

Liam sorriu quando ambos os homens perscrutaram ao redor de Keira, e ele se moveu em sua cadeira apenas o suficiente para deixá-los ver sua perna imobilizada e enfaixada. Por um breve momento, ele tinha ficado aborrecido pela tentativa de Keira protegê-lo, mas então o bom senso prevaleceu. Não desejava lutar com dois homens que ele suspeitava serem parentes muito próximos de Keira, mesmo se não estivesse impedido por sua perna quebrada. Qualquer briga que começasse também rapidamente se transformaria num tumulto. Desde que ele não fizera mais do que roubar alguns beijos, não achava que merecia uma surra, de qualquer maneira.

Ele estudou os dois homens enquanto Sigimor calmamente começava as apresentações, revelando que eles eram irmãos de Keira, Artan e Lucas Murray. Eles regulavam altura com ele e provavelmente quase da sua idade. Eles também eram extraordinariamente bonitos, e o modo como as poucas mulheres no salão olhavam de forma extasiada para eles só confirmava a opinião de Liam. Seu cabelo era do mesmo rico tom negro do de Keira, um pouco longo e muito espesso. Enquanto a tensão em seus corpos esbeltos diminuía um pouco, o brilho prateado de seus olhos enfraqueceu para um suave azul cinzento. Quando eles de repente fixaram os olhares severos sobre Keira, porém, Liam ficou tenso. Esperava que eles não fossem muito severos nem indelicados, ou tudo o que Sigimor e Ewan fizeram para aliviar a raiva e a tensão no ar teria sido por nada.

—Você parece bem, moça. — Artan murmurou. —Não parece, Lucas?

—Sim, muito bem, — Lucas disse depois de examinar Keira cuidadosamente, —para alguém que nós tínhamos sido informados que provavelmente estava morta.

Artan pegou ambas as mãos de Keira e examinou-as, também.

—E ela não tem qualquer ferimento nestas pequeninas mãos, tampouco.

—Nenhum machucado que eu possa ver.

—Estranho, então, que ela não tenha escrito para sua família para lhes dizer que estava bem. Uma ou duas pequenas palavras, como 'eu não estou morta e apodrecendo em algum lugar entre Ardgleann e Donncoill'. — Disse Artan.

Keira estremeceu e ruborizou com remorso sob seus olhares penetrantes.

—Não percebi que vocês pensavam que eu estava morta.

—Claro que não, pois você nunca mandou alguma mensagem para descobrir o que nos poderia ter sido informado.

—Existem boas razões para meu silêncio, — ela começou.

—Sentem-se. — disse Ewan, indicando a ambos os homens mais jovens um lugar à mesa. —Comam e matem sua sede. Enquanto fazem isso, a história pode ser contada. Existe muito sobre o que deve ser dito e decidido.

—Sim, — Artan concordou enquanto ele e Lucas tomavam seus lugares, —como quando o será o casamento.

Liam rapidamente agarrou Keira pela mão quando pareceu que ela iria fugir. Ele gentil mas firmemente a fez se sentar novamente em sua cadeira. Não era assim que ele queria que as coisas progredissem entre eles, mas não conseguia ver nenhum modo de escaparem desta armadilha em que se encontravam. Ele poderia ter convencido seus parentes a lhe dar tempo para persuadir Keira sozinho, mas duvidava que seus irmãos prestariam atenção a ele.

Enquanto relatavam o que tinha acontecido desde a época do assassinato de Duncan MacKail até a chegada deles em Scarglas, Liam manteve uma vigilância cerrada sobre Keira. Tentou não ficar atormentado pela maneira como ela parecia abatida e chateada quando a conversa se voltava para o casamento. Ninguém gostava de ser arrastado para um casamento para o qual não estava pronto. Até ele achava isso irritante, e ele queria se casar com ela. A corte teria que vir depois do casamento, ele decidiu.O galantear teria que vir depois do casamento, ele decidiu. Ele acalmou sua inquietação lembrando-se da paixão que ela revelara e que, antes de lady Maude aparecer, ele e Keira tinham sido muito compatíveis.

—Não há necessidade disto, — Keira disse, tentando não soar tão desesperada quanto se sentia. —Nós não fizemos nada errado.

—Nós acreditamos em você, — disse Artan, —e também estas boas pessoas, mas poucos outros acreditarão. O homem é conhecido por ganhar os corações das moças. Ele é quase uma lenda em alguns lugares.

—Que bom para ele. — Keira lançou um breve olhar furioso para Liam antes de voltar sua raiva para seus irmãos. —E vocês acham que é uma boa coisa me casarem com um homem tão devasso que é quase uma lenda?

—Devasso é um pouco severo. — Liam murmurou, mas ninguém prestou a menor atenção a ele.

—Eu só estou viúva há alguns meses. — Keira continuou. —Seria impróprio me casar novamente tão cedo. Sim, e viúvas têm permissão para mais liberdade que donzelas, não é?

—Elas têm, se forem discretas. Compartilhar uma pequena cabana com um homem por um mês não é discreto. Nem compartilhar um quarto numa taberna ou viajar sozinhos por três dias.

—Vocês estavam nos seguindo de perto? —Liam perguntou.

—Sim. Nós finalmente recordamos como Keira e nosso primo monge sempre foram próximos, e nos apressamos até o monastério. Chegamos lá enquanto Kinnaird ainda estava discutindo sobre você. Não haverá mais daquilo uma vez que você esteja casado com nossa irmã. — Artan acrescentou numa voz dura.

—Não houve nada daquilo com lady Maude, em primeiro lugar. — Liam praguejou internamente quando pôde ver por suas expressões que nenhum dos irmãos de Keira acreditava naquilo.

—Artan, o que importa o que poderia ser dito de mim? — Keira perguntou. —Assim que Rauf for removido de Ardgleann, eu me estabelecerei lá. Qualquer fofoca ou rumor sobre mim logo vai enfraquecer.

—Vai? Vai enfraquecer rápido o bastante para impedir muitos de seus parentes de terem que defender sua honra?

Keira sentiu seu coração saltar alarmado. Ela abriu sua boca para discutir aquela declaração apenas para fechá-la novamente. Tudo o que podia pensar para dizer era que tal problema nunca surgiria, mas sabia que era uma mentira. Ela não podia suportar nem mesmo o pensamento que uma pessoa pudesse ser ferida ou, Deus não permita, morta por causa dos rumores sobre ela. O fato de seus irmãos já saberem tanto comprovava que haveria rumores sobre ela e Liam. Mary obviamente tinha informado a seus irmãos todos os mexericos implicados, e lady Maude parecia pronta e disposta a espalhar a história. O fato de que lady Maude estava perseguindo Liam por todo o país não impediria as pessoas de ouvirem a mulher ou repetir o que quer que ela dissesse. O fato de que os supostos pecados tinham sido cometidos com base em um monastério só tornaria as mentiras mais intrigantes.

Era tudo tão injusto, ela pensou. Ela e Liam não fizeram nada errado. Embora existisse algum conforto no fato de que todos reunidos no salão acreditassem naquilo, infelizmente, Artan tinha razão em dizer que ninguém mais acreditaria. Para fazer justiça a Liam, a culpa não era nem de sua reputação. Não completamente. Era suficiente para a maioria das pessoas que um homem e uma mulher passassem semanas juntos a sós.

Quando Liam pôs a mão sobre a sua e a apertou, ela olhou fixamente para suas mãos que descansavam sobre a mesa. Seu toque, a sutil carícia de seus dedos, trabalhava para aliviar a tensão dentro dela. Ela desejava que aquele toque pudesse afastar todas as dificuldades que esperavam adiante. Havia uma complicação particularmente enorme logo adiante, e Keira não tinha nenhuma ideia de como resolver isto. Pelo que parecia, ela e Liam estariam casados amanhã, o que lhe dava menos de um dia para encontrar alguma solução, uma que não trairia seu juramento a seu finado marido ou os votos que logo trocaria com Liam.

—É costume de nosso clã permitir a uma mulher alguma escolha sobre casamento. — Ela disse, tentando uma última vez acabar com o assunto de casamento. —Vocês não estão me dando nenhuma.

—Sim, escolher é melhor para todos os interessados, —disse Lucas. —Você teve permissão para isso da última vez. Entretanto, existem momentos em que isso não é possível, e este é um deles. No passado, houve situações semelhantes, mas os casais se acertaram antes que precisasse ser aplicada a força. Com uma batalha nos aguardando, nós não temos tempo para jogar esse jogo.

Bem, façam como quiserem, então. — Ela explodiu enquanto saltava de pé. —É evidente que não precisam de mim para opinar em seus planos para o resto de minha vida.

Liam se juntou aos outros para assistir Keira andar a passos largos para fora do salão, com Fiona seguindo-a rapidamente. O modo como todos os homens pareceram cautelosos e decepcionados enquanto assistiam a pequena e delicada Keira partir furiosa o teria divertido em outra situação. No momento, Liam estava muito ocupado tentando não encarar sua relutância em se casar com ele de maneira muito pessoal. Ele se virou para encarar os irmãos de Keira.

—Seria melhor se eu tivesse tempo para cortejá-la. — ele disse, com pouca esperança de que esse tempo lhe seria concedido.

—Sim, seria, — Lucas concordou, —mas há uma batalha para ser lutada em breve. Embora eu relute em dizer isto, temendo que possa nos amaldiçoar de algum modo, homens morrem na batalha. Nós não podemos esperar até que você a corteje. — Ele franziu o cenho, parecendo mais confuso que zangado. —E se você tinha uma preferência por nossa Keira, por que ainda não a conquistou? Você teve um mês junto com ela para conseguir fazer o trabalho.

—Eu sou um cavaleiro sem terras, e embora meus cofres não estejam vazios, também não estão muito cheios. Custou-me algum tempo decidir que eu simplesmente não me importava se ela é de um nível mais elevado que o meu. Então, bem, alguns problemas surgiram, e eu tive que começar tudo de novo.

—Problemas chamados lady Maude e Mary?

—Eu nunca toquei em lady Maude! — Liam percebeu que gritou aquela negação e respirou fundo, para se acalmar. Dirigiu um sorriso torto a Sigimor. —Embora estas palavras me sufoquem, eu confesso que você estava certo. Eu estou pagando caro por todo aquele fogo.

—Sim, eu temi que pudesse ser o caso, — Sigimor disse. —Entretanto, eu sei que você só apagará esse fogo com sua esposa uma vez que vocês estejam casados.

Os olhares confusos dos irmãos de Keira enquanto ouviam aquela pequena troca de palavras repentinamente se iluminaram, e Artan disse,

—Ah, então você vai manter os votos feitos. Bom.

—O quê? Nenhuma ameaça? Nenhuma advertência? —Liam conteve um impulso de amaldiçoar energicamente os dois homens quando eles apenas sorriram para ele.

—Não há necessidade, — disse Artan. —Não creio que qualquer coisa com que podíamos ameaçá-lo cause a você tanto sofrimento quanto Keira pode causar se você quebrar seus votos de casamento. — Ele franziu o cenho ligeiramente. —Embora nosso pequeno Melro não parecesse completamente ela mesma agora. Um pouco de seu fogo se perdeu.

Lucas meneou a cabeça.

—Ela não tentou nos bater ou jogar algo em nós. — Ele olhou feio para Liam. —Você já fez algo para magoá-la?

—Não, embora ela tenha ficado um pouco desapontada comigo quando meu passado foi exposto antes que eu pudesse contar a ela sobre isso. Mas quando seu choque passou e ela me deixou saber tudo o que pensava, havia fogo em abundância lá. — Liam franziu o cenho brevemente em direção a porta pela qual Keira acabara de marchar. —Contudo ela parecia, bem, conquistada.

Sigimor meneou a cabeça.

—Ela estava. Quando vocês dois chegaram, havia aquele clima entre vocês que me deixou confortável para exigir este casamento, como eu sabia que devia. Quando ela se sentou aqui para jantar conosco, algo tinha mudado nela, e eu não estava mais tão certo. Era como se usando aquele vestido fino, ela tivesse vestido uma armadura. — Ele meneou a cabeça. —Eu pareço fantasioso.

—Eu não acho. — disse Ewan. —Quando ela chegou aqui, eu vi uma moça como minha Fiona. Aberta, honrada, fácil de ler, ainda que você nem sempre entenda as palavras escritas lá. Quando ela desceu depois de um banho e um descanso, aquela moça tinha partido, e não começou a aparecer novamente até que a conversa sobre casamento começou. Em vez de examinar seus olhos e ver todo o tipo de emoções, reviravoltas e mistérios, era como se você olhasse em um espelho. — Ele corou ligeiramente quando percebeu que todos estavam encarando-o levemente assombrados. —É apenas um pensamento.

Liam sorriu para ele.

—É um bom pensamento. Bem exato. Maldição, a moça teve algum pensamento severo enquanto tomava banho e descansava. Eu provavelmente ficarei louco tentando compreender que reviravolta tomou sua mente agora.

—Ah, sim, Keira é do tipo que pensa muito, — disse Artan. —Você vai precisar aprender o olhar.

—O olhar?

—Sim, o que ela faz quando começa a pensar. Se você aprende o olhar, terá tempo para começar a conversar e mantê-la conversando em vez de pensando. Ela é uma moça inteligente, mas seu pensamento pode seguir um caminho emaranhado. Como minha Da diz, você precisa se apressar para cortar as linhas antes que ela faça um laço que você precisará de dias para desvendar.

Foi preciso um longo gole de cerveja inglesa para Liam sufocar seu desejo de rir, especialmente quando ele viu o riso que transbordava nos olhos de Sigimor e Ewan.

—Bem, qualquer emaranhado em que ela entrou terá que esperar até amanhã. Ele disse. —Talvez seja melhor decidirmos o que pudermos sobre a libertação de Ardgleann."

—Não existe nenhum herdeiro? — Ewan perguntou.

—Só Keira, — disse Artan. —Era parte do acordo de casamento. O homem era o último de sua linhagem. Ele buscava uma esposa para procriar um herdeiro, mas se isso falhasse, Keira seria a herdeira. Ele sentiu que ela tinha parentes suficientes para ajudá-la a manter as terras e cuidar de seu povo. Claro, agora ela terá um marido. Eu suspeito que o povo ficará contente com isto.

—Eu espero. — E, Liam pensou, eu verdadeiramente espero que Keira não pense que suas terras são a única razão pela qual me casei com ela.

—Melhor nós livrarmos o lugar dos animais daninhos primeiro, — disse Sigimor, voltando a atenção de todos para a batalha que eles logo enfrentariam.

Keira quase bateu a porta do quarto atrás dela, mas decidiu que seria infantilidade. Ela mal começara a andar pelo quarto, desesperadamente tentando pensar em algum modo de se livrar dos planos que todos estavam tecendo para o seu futuro, quando Fiona entrou no quarto. A compaixão na expressão da mulher era ao mesmo tempo confortante e irritante. Keira apreciava a compaixão, mas o que realmente precisava era de uma solução.

—Ele será um bom marido, — Fiona disse enquanto servia vinho para as duas.

—Um relutante, — Keira disse enquanto aceitava a bebida que Fiona lhe serviu.

—Não estou tão certa de que ele será relutante. Ele não demonstrou nenhuma resistência real.

Isso era verdade, mas Keira rapidamente afastou a esperança que se agitou em seu coração.

—Ele estava desafortunadamente em menor número.

—Você não o quer?

—Claro que eu o quero. Como alguma mulher poderia não o querer? —Como ela poderia não gostar dele? Como ela poderia não querer subir até o topo de alguma montanha e gritar bem alto para todas as mulheres da Escócia: Há! Eu agora o tenho e vocês não!" Ela sorriu ligeiramente quando Fiona riu, mas depois suspirou. —Mas tantas tiveram, não é? Tiveram a ele, eu quero dizer.

—Sim. Nenhum homem tão bonito jamais chegaria intocado ao leito nupcial, Keira. Nem meu Ewan, que estava tão intimidado pelo comportamento licencioso do próprio pai que controlava suas paixões com um punho de ferro, não conseguia ser puro o tempo todo. Sigimor, também, foi muito cuidadoso em seus hábitos. Depois nós temos meu irmão Connor, que é casado com sua prima Gillyanne. Ele tinha três mulheres em sua própria casa com quem se deitava sempre que sentia vontade.

Keira quase sufocou com o vinho que acabava de beber.

—Oh, não, por favor não me diga que eu devo enfrentar isto!

—Não. Até onde eu posso dizer, Liam não toma amantes entre as mulheres que trabalham ou vivem dentro de Dubheidland, ou aqui, ou em qualquer propriedade dos seus parentes. Talvez ele sempre tenha sabido que tomaria uma esposa um dia e não queria os problemas que isso poderia trazer. Ou talvez não queria o aborrecimento que isso podia trazer a ele sempre que fosse para casa ou visitasse seus parentes.

—Ou talvez apenas precisava descansar.

Fiona riu tanto que teve que deixar a taça na mesa. Era um riso infeccioso, tanto que, apesar de seu humor sombrio, Keira riu um pouco também. Talvez fosse tolice se irritar tanto sobre o passado, embora ela não pudesse ignorar o que o passado de Liam dizia sobre ele. O homem se deitara com muitas mulheres. Pior, ele provavelmente não teve que fazer muito para ganhar aqueles favores. As mulheres eram compelidas a persegui-lo. Isso não prometia um futuro feliz.

—Keira, o homem era, talvez, um pouco rápido para aceitar tudo o que era oferecido. — Fiona disse, ficando séria novamente. —E era oferecido. Eu não ficaria surpresa se até aquelas que cobram uma moeda ou duas para isso tivessem se deitado com ele de graça. Eu realmente duvido que qualquer homem recusaria tais, er, presentes. Você deve esquecer isto como, eu suspeito, ele fez. Ele nunca quis se casar com alguma delas, nunca foi noivo, e nunca foi fiel.

—E, talvez, ele não possa ser fiel.

—Oh, sim, eu penso que ele pode ser. Ele se comportou bem no monastério por cinco longos anos, não foi? Ele também manteve algumas regras que poucos homens seguem — nenhuma inocente, nenhuma mentira ou falsa promessa, e nenhuma mulher casada ou comprometida. Ele acredita em manter um voto.

—Muitos destes Cameron o fazem. Como meu irmão Connor uma vez me disse, um homem procura uma mulher porque ele tem um comichão e quer um pouco de calor. Se a esposa dá isto ao homem, porque procurar em outro lugar? Isto simplesmente não vale o aborrecimento que pode causar. Não é muito romântico, mas é o modo como a maioria destes homens pensa. Creio que os homens da sua família são do mesmo tipo.

—Eles são. — Keira terminou seu vinho e franziu o cenho para a caneca vazia. —Você realmente acha que Liam vai manter seus votos?

—Eu acho. Por que, uma vez Sigimor pensou que meu Ewan tinha uma amante e o seguiu, pretendendo enfiar um pouco de juízo nele.

—E Sigimor criou a maior parte de seus rapazes, não foi?

—Foi. E Liam não passou cinco anos treinando para ser um monge porque não tinha nenhum outro lugar para onde ir. Ele tem uma convicção profunda, só não tem verdadeira vocação para se enclausurar. Tal homem leva os votos ditos diante de um padre muito a sério. Vamos, eu duvido que exista qualquer mulher viva que tenha se casado com um virgem.

Keira por pouco disse que era quase certeza que ela tinha, mas apressadamente engoliu de volta as palavras. Não podia ser verdade. Era apenas uma das muitas desculpas que ela tinha inventado para a falta de desejo de seu marido por ela.

Por um momento, ela considerou seriamente contar a verdade a Fiona, mas seu juramento para Duncan a deteve. Tinha sido errado da parte dele fazê-la jurar viver uma mentira, mas ela aceitou aquele fardo. Ela não quebraria sua palavra agora simplesmente porque era inconveniente. A única pessoa para quem sentiu que podia dizer a verdade era Liam — depois que ele se tornasse seu marido. Ela não conseguia pensar na melhor maneira de fazer aquilo, nem imaginar como seria a reação dele. Keira temia que ele pensasse que ela era a pior das mentirosas, que ela jogava algum jogo cruel com todos eles, ou que ela era tão avarenta que estava disposta a fazer todos de bobos apenas para reivindicar Ardgleann.

—Você ainda lamenta por seu marido? — Fiona perguntou. —É isso que a aborrece?

—Oh, eu lamento por ele, mas apenas porque ele era muito jovem para morrer e não merecia uma morte tão cruel. Eu gostava dele e pensei que podíamos ter um bom casamento, mas não mais que isto. Entretanto, ele pelo menos escolheu se casar comigo. Liam está sendo forçado.

—Não, não forçado. Persuadido. Eu conheço estes homens há bastante tempo para saber que nenhum deles pode ser forçado a fazer qualquer coisa que não queira. Como eu disse, Liam não protestou muito, de qualquer modo. Na verdade, eu posso não ajudar mas penso que ele já havia decidido fazer de você sua esposa, se você o aceitasse.

—Fiona, nós só nos beijamos duas vezes, e nós nunca fizemos isso até deixarmos a cabana. Ele certamente nunca disse ou fez qualquer coisa para me fazer pensar que queria se casar comigo.

—Claro que ele não fez. Você tem dinheiro e terras. Ele não tem nada. Você é mais bem nascida que ele. Não posso explicar como ou porque acredito nisto, mas eu realmente acho que ele já tinha casamento em mente. Eu penso que ele demorou para lhe dar até mesmo uma minúscula insinuação porque ele achava errado sonhar tão alto, depois resolveu cortejar você. — Fiona fez uma careta. —Eu não tenho um dom para tais coisas, como nossa Gilly, mas ela me disse que tenho uma intuição muito forte sobre as pessoas, e eu conheço Liam há muitos anos. Eu apenas sinto com certeza que pelo menos uma parte dele quer isto e que ele será um bom marido para você. Você não gosta dele, de qualquer maneira? É isto?

Existia uma verdade que Keira sentiu que podia confiar a Fiona.

—Sim, eu o amo. Eu penso que a semente foi plantada quando o vi pela primeira vez, e ele certamente não estava tão bonito então. Eu não disse a ele, e provavelmente não direi durante algum tempo. A menos que eu me sinta certa de que existe um pedacinho da mesma emoção nele, não posso arriscar isto.

Fiona meneou a cabeça e deu a Keira um breve abraço apertado.

—Eu realmente entendo isso muito bem. É o medo de que você poderia deixá-lo tão desconfortável confessando isto que arruinasse o que vocês têm. Ou até mais assustador, tudo o que você receba em resposta por abrir seu coração seja algo devastadoramente aprazível como 'Isto é muito bom, esposa. Obrigado.' —Ela sorriu quando Keira riu. —Não se preocupe demais com o que não pode ser mudado. Vocês estarão casados amanhã. Também vão começar este casamento com mais coisas boas que ruins, eu acho. Então, como eu disse à esposa de Sigimor quando ela estava preocupada, apenas ame o tolo. É tudo o que você pode fazer. Eu sinto que você acabará encontrando algo tão bom quanto a esposa de Sigimor e eu encontramos.

Exceto que vocês duas não foram para seus maridos ainda presas a um juramento feito a um homem morto, Keira pensou. Um juramento que faz de você uma fraude. Um juramento que a acorrentava a uma mentira enorme.

—Então, vamos nos preparar para seu casamento, — disse Fiona, pegando Keira pela mão e a arrastando para fora do quarto. —Um banquete, alguma música, e tudo mais. Mas, primeiro, nós acharemos um vestido bem bonito para você usar.

Keira estava mais que disposta a se juntar aos planos de Fiona. Preparar o casamento a manteria muito ocupada para pensar no que aconteceria depois disto.

 **Capítulo Dez**

—Talvez ela tenha fugido durante a noite. — Liam ignorou o riso de Sigimor enquanto olhava fixamente para a entrada do salão, perguntando-se por que Keira ainda não tinha entrado por ela.

—Eu nunca pensei que você estaria nervoso nesse momento. — Sigimor disse. —Não Liam, o maior amante em Alba.

Liam praguejou e fez uma carranca para o primo.

—Eu sou não sou o maior amante nesta terra.

—Eu penso que muitas mulheres discordariam.

—Talvez, mas principalmente porque elas nunca conheceram nada melhor. Eu gosto dos prazeres da cama. Que homem não gosta? Gosto da sensação da pele suave e cálida de uma mulher. Eu até gostava da maior parte das mulheres com quem me deitei, mas isso era bastante fácil, por ser frequentemente uma aliança passageira. Eu posso envolvê-las com palavras bonitas, e sei onde acariciá-las para deixá-las prontas. Isso é tudo. Nenhuma grande habilidade. Nenhum segredo maravilhoso. É com este rosto amaldiçoado que elas se deitam, não com o homem atrás dele. Meu pecado é que eu sabia bem disso, e contudo ainda tomava o que me era oferecido.

—Como qualquer homem se a moça é bonita o bastante e não cheira muito mal.

Liam riu e meneou a cabeça.

—Tristemente é verdade, e se nós estivermos muito desejosos, provavelmente ignoraremos o cheiro. — Ele suspirou. —Ela não quer casar comigo.

—Ninguém quer ser comunicado de que vai se casar, mas a maioria é. Os casamentos são mais frequentemente organizados pelos mais velhos visando lucro ou alianças. Eu penso que você e a moça vão começar com mais do que a maioria. Vocês viveram juntos por um mês e ainda estão conversando um com o outro.

—Mais ou menos. Aquela maldita lady Maude prejudicou dolorosamente minha causa. E aquela criada na taberna do Denny tem uma língua muito solta. Sim, a moça está conversando comigo novamente depois que pensou durante algum tempo, mas ela não confia em mim para manter meus votos. Eu não me importo com um pouco de possessividade ou ciúme, mas não tenho certeza de quanto tempo posso pacientemente suportar minha esposa pensando que eu não posso controlar minha luxúria, que eu a estarei traindo a todo o momento.

Sigimor meneou a cabeça.

—Isso causaria dificuldade. Pode ser que ela esteja insegura de você e de si mesma. Levará tempo para curar isto. Eu temo que, durante algum tempo, você não terá muito tempo para trabalhar para fortalecer seu casamento ou aliviar os receios de sua esposa. Haverá uma batalha para planejar e lutar. Quando vocês estiverem morando em Ardgleann, trabalhando lado a lado para consertar os danos que o suíno causou, você poderá arrumar isso tudo. Provando ser um bom lorde para o povo de lá, você poderá provar ser um bom marido.

—Sim, é bem verdade. Pergunto-me como ela se sente sobre eu ganhar tanto com este casamento, talvez até usurpando uma posição que ela quis para si mesma. Seu marido a declarou sua herdeira, contudo ambos sabemos que uma vez que o povo de lá saiba que ela tem um marido, eles verão a mim, não a ela, como lorde.

—Claro que eles irão. Muito melhor um homem forte com habilidade de luta que uma moça pequenina. Eu pensaria que ela tem bom senso bastante para ver isto por si mesma e entender.

—Ela provavelmente entende, mas não significa que tem que gostar disto.

—Então se certifique que todos entendam que vocês são iguais, que ela fala por você e você por ela.

Liam estava para elogiar Sigimor por aquela ideia tão boa quando Keira entrou no salão e ele esqueceu tudo que iria dizer. Ela usava um vestido de um vermelho profundo que valorizava suas curvas suaves. Seu cabelo caía sobre seus ombros esbeltos como um rio sedoso, ondas negras brilhantes, suas ricas profundidades decoradas com fitas de seda coloridas. O vestido e seu cabelo combinavam para fazer sua pele parecer de uma cor cremosa muito mais rica, suave e, no momento, tocada pela sugestão de um rubor, quando todos se viraram para olhar para ela. Liam estava se movendo em sua direção antes mesmo de pensar em fazer isso.

—Aí vem ele, — Fiona sussurrou.

—Como eu estou? —Keira perguntou. —Eu não deveria usar meu cabelo solto. Sou uma viúva, não uma moça solteira.

—Pare de se preocupar. O homem não consegue tirar os olhos de você.

—O que não significa que gosta do que vê. Ele pode estar atordoado de horror. — Ela sorriu um pouco quando Fiona riu, mas estava muito nervosa para se juntar a ela.

Então Liam estava ao seu lado, parecendo impressionantemente belo em seu gibão preto e dourado. Keira suspeitava que esta era uma das vestimentas elegantes que ele usava quando estava na corte, e podia facilmente entender como afetaria as mulheres de lá. Ele se curvou para Fiona, então se virou para ela, e Keira inspirou tão profunda e repentinamente que quase sufocou. Seus olhos estavam daquela cor azul ardente que aparecia sempre que ele a beijava. Liam certamente aprovava sua aparência.

Aquele sinal de aprovação, porém, fez Keira pensar sobre a noite à frente dela, e ela estremeceu. Esteve acordada até muito tarde na noite anterior tentando pensar numa maneira de contar a Liam seu segredo, tudo em vão. Finalmente exausto, ela adormeceu dizendo a si mesma que ele não notaria. Na luz de dia, a poucos passos de trocar votos de casamento com o homem, ela soube que era ridículo. Liam podia não ter se deitado com donzelas inocentes, mas ela suspeitava que era algo que um homem notaria, especialmente quando a mulher em questão foi casada por três meses.

—Dará tudo certo, moça, — ele sussurrou contra sua pele quando beijou seu rosto.

Keira sorriu e meneou a cabeça enquanto ele a pegava pela mão e a levava em direção ao padre de pé na outra extremidade do salão. Ela queria acreditar em suas palavras de certeza, mas até ela não podia dizer se aquilo era uma grande mentira. A parte tola dela gostaria de pensar que ele ficaria agradavelmente surpreso hoje á noite, mas seu bom senso ridicularizava isto. Cedo ou tarde, ela teria que contar a verdade a ele, e isso significaria expor sua humilhação. Keira sabia que era uma razão pela qual não podia cuspir fora a verdade, não podia simplesmente dizer "Desculpe-me,mas embora eu seja uma viúva, temo que nunca fui realmente uma esposa.".

E ela se tornaria uma até mesmo esta noite? Ela pensou, finalmente enfrentando seu maior medo. Liam ficava excitado com seus beijos, mas Duncan parecia gostar deles, também. Foi no quarto, quando eles foram além de beijos, que tudo deu horrivelmente errado. Dentro dela estava um profundo, corrosivo medo de que ela sofreria aquela rejeição humilhante também de Liam. Estava claro que ela nunca teve realmente certeza se o problema tinha sido de Duncan, e não seu.

Enquanto eles ajoelhavam em almofadas diante do padre, Keira percebeu que Liam não usava os sarrafos de madeira em sua perna.

—Onde estão as talas? — Ela perguntou. —Ainda não se completaram seis semanas.

—Tem quase cinco, —ele respondeu. —As ataduras permanecem. Eu não seria capaz de ajoelhar com toda aquela madeira em minha perna. Eu porei as talas de volta depois que nós dissermos nossos votos.

Keira de repente perguntou-se se eles teriam que adiar sua noite de núpcias por causa de sua perna quebrada, e sentiu seu ânimo aumentar.

—E então as tirarei novamente mais tarde, — Liam sussurrou em sua orelha.

Seu ânimo afundou. Ela estava tentando pensar numa maneira de convencê-lo que ele podia causar um dano irreparável a sua perna convalescente caso se empenhasse em algo tão estrênuo quanto se deitar com sua esposa quando o padre chamou sua atenção para ele. Por um momento passageiro, Keira considerou recusar repetir seus votos. Então ela olhou de esguelha para Liam. Ele estava observando-a cautelosamente pelo canto de seus olhos. Ela suspirou e amaldiçoou seu coração muito mole. Ela simplesmente não podia humilhá-lo tanto diante de todos os seus parentes.

—Eu pensei que as mulheres sempre sorriam nos casamentos, especialmente em seu próprio.

Keira olhou para Artan enquanto ele andava ao lado dela. Não precisava olhar para seu outro lado para saber que Lucas estava lá. Seus irmãos eram inseparáveis e sempre tinha sido.

—Este é meu segundo casamento, — ela disse. —E eu não escolhi este aqui.

Artan agitou sua cabeça.

—Você não pode me dizer que não gosta do homem ou que não o quer.

Ela sentiu um calor de rubor em suas faces, mas ignorou isto.

—É sempre melhor se existe um pouco de escolha feita livremente.

—Bem, eu penso que a escolha teria sido feita eventualmente. — Artan procurou entre os homens no salão. —É uma boa aliança. Sim, já existia em alguns modos, mas isto a torna mais direta, mais forte. Estes são bons homens para ter como aliados.

Isso era uma verdade com a qual ela não podia discutir, mas estava se sentindo particularmente contrária no momento.

—Estou tão contente que eu possa trazer benefícios para vocês com meu sacrifício no altar— ela murmurou.

Lucas drapejou seu braço ao redor seus ombros.

—Enterre esse ressentimento, Melro. Se você alimentar isto por muito tempo, pode criar um veneno. Ele é um bom homem, que acredita nos votos ditos diante de um padre.

—Todos parecem tão certos sobre isso. — ela calmamente respondeu, observando seu novo marido manter uma discussão amigável com Sigimor.

—Então preste atenção a eles, pois conhecem o homem há mais tempo que você. Ele será um bom lorde para Ardgleann.

—Talvez eu desejasse ser o lorde.

—E teria sido um bom lorde, mas você tem bom senso o bastante para saber que as dificuldades serão vencidas mais facilmente com um homem na cadeira do lorde. Uma moça pequenina como lorde pareceria um objetivo tentador para muitos homens, até para os clãs vizinhos. Um homem grande e forte, com uma horda de parentes grandes e fortes, fará Ardgleann parecer forte.

—E ajudará a mantê-lo o lugar pacífico que uma vez foi. Eu sei disto, mas não significa que eu tenha que achar que é justo. — Ela sentiu Lucas encolher os ombros e suspirou. —Não se preocupem. Eu nunca desejei realmente ser o lorde. Concordei com o acordo de casamento simplesmente porque nunca pensei que Duncan morreria logo depois de nos casarmos. Não, eu sou uma curandeira, não uma guerreira. Estou mais que feliz em deixar essas responsabilidades nas mãos de Liam.

—Algo a aborrece, moça. Eu vi isto em seu olhar, durante o dia todo. É quase hora do jantar, e eu ainda o vejo. Eu não posso adivinhar o que a atormenta, e suspeito que você tampouco me contará, mas não seria sábio levar isto para seu leito nupcial. — Lucas moveu a cabeça em direção a Liam, que os estava observando. —Sim, e pela expressão no rosto do homem, ele não esperará muito mais tempo antes de levá-la para lá.

Keira corou ao ver como Liam olhava para ela. Aquilo tanto a aqueceu quanto apavorou. O desejo em seus olhos era repleto de promessas, mas ela não podia afastar o medo de que uma vez sozinhos em seu quarto, aquelas promessas rapidamente se tornariam cinzas.

Lucas provou estar certo em sua predição. Keira podia sentir a impaciência crescente em Liam com as formalidades à medida que eles comiam. Ele até suportou calmamente as provocações não tão sutis de seus parentes, mas sua tensão aumentou até que começou a infectá-la. Foi quando Sigimor propôs um terceiro brinde que Liam finalmente perdeu o controle. Ele saltou de pé com graça assombrosa para um homem cuja perna estava firmemente imobilizada. Keira rapidamente deixou sua caneca de vinho sobre a mesa quando ele a agarrou pela mão, puxou-a para colocá-la de pé, e começou a arrastá-la para fora do salão. Ela estava um pouco surpresa por achar que não era a única que corava com alguns dos comentários maliciosos lançados para eles enquanto deixavam o recinto.

Havia coisa boa sobre este casamento, Keira pensou enquanto Liam a levava para seu quarto. Como ela era uma viúva, não haveria nenhuma formalidade elaborada e embaraçosa sobre o leito nupcial. Eles tinham permissão para simplesmente ir para a cama, ela observou, e sentiu seu estômago contrair enquanto entravam no quarto. Aquela sensação se intensificou quando ela viu Liam fechar e trancar firmemente a porta. Foi então que ela percebeu que não tinha nenhuma ideia real do que devia fazer a seguir.

—Você parece um pouco confusa, esposa. — Liam disse enquanto lentamente a puxava para seus braços.

—Bem, eu não fui casada por muito tempo. — ela murmurou.

Liam pressionou os lábios em sua testa.

—Embora eu ganhe por seu primeiro marido ter deixado você, eu realmente não o quero neste quarto.

Ele a beijou, silenciando as palavras que ela quase disse. Duncan estava ali, quer Liam gostasse disto ou não. Keira se permitiu perder-se no calor de seu beijo, muito covarde para enfrentar a verdade agora. A verdade seria exposta muito em breve, e ela decidiu tomar tudo o que podia antes disso. O desejo de Liam poderia ser algo superficial, compartilhado muito frequentemente com muitas, mas ela queria se aquecer em seu calor enquanto pudesse.

Liam manteve Keira entretida com beijos enquanto ele desfazia os laços de seu vestido. O rubor profundo dela quando ele finalmente a desnudou o fez pensar que Duncan foi um daqueles homens que se deitavam com a esposa na escuridão. Sabendo que não podia continuar até que tivesse removido os sarrafos de madeira de sua perna, Liam a pegou pelas mãos e a puxou em direção à cama. Ele se sentou na beirada da cama e começou a remover a madeira que era a maior causa de seu desajeitamento.

—Liam, — Keira disse, —ainda não se completaram seis semanas.

—Você me disse isso mais cedo. — ele respondeu enquanto continuava a remover as talas.

—Mas você pode arruinar toda sua melhora se não for cuidadoso.

Enquanto jogava a última tala de lado, ele olhou para ela.

—Eu não pisarei sobre ela. — Desde que seu pequeno gracejo não aliviou sua preocupação óbvia, ele disse, — eu sinto muito fortemente que está curada o suficiente para isto, amor. Dói depois de um dia longo, e e posso sentir que está debilitada, mas não mais que isto.

Desde que seus outros ferimentos curaram com uma velocidade agradável, Keira pensou que poderia ser possível que o osso quebrado tivesse se consertado apropriadamente um pouco mais depressa também. A curandeira nela, porém, continuava a se preocupar. Ela se ajoelhou a seus pés e colocou as mãos em sua perna, tentando sentir se existia qualquer razão para sua preocupação.

—Minha perna não está tão ferida. — Liam disse, mas quando ele a agarrou, ela afastou sua mão com um ligeiro tapa.

—Não, ela não está, mas eu não estava procurando por isso. Agora fique quieto. — Ela fez careta pelo modo abrupto com que falou. —Por favor.

Liam encolheu os ombros. Ela podia não tê-lo tocado para aliviar sua dor, mas estava aliviado. Esperava que ela não tomasse aquilo para si, pois não desejava todo o ritual que isso exigia posteriormente. Ele certamente não queria gastar nem mesmo uma pequena parte de sua noite de núpcias sentado inutilmente enquanto ela dormia, a menos que fosse o sono de uma esposa satisfeita. Quando ela levantou-se, ele não viu nenhum sinal das reações que ela sofreu quando deitou as mãos em seu ferimento anteriormente.

—Você está bem? — Ele perguntou.

—Oh, sim. Eu estava só tentando, bem, ver algo, não tirar a dor ou algo assim.

—E o que você viu? — Ele se preparou para más notícias.

—Nada. — Ela sorriu um pouco quando ele suspirou, obviamente aliviado. —Parece que você está curado, mas seria sábio usar as talas durante o dia por pelo menos outra semana e ser cauteloso quando usar essa perna. O osso parece estar remendado, mas a perna enfraqueceu, e você não vai querer cair. Isso poderia causar dificuldades.

Ele levantou-se, pegou-a por sua cintura pequena, e a sentou na cama. Cuidando de não puxar a perna que ela acabava de declarar curada mas fraca, ele se ajoelhou diante dela. Ele removeu seus sapatos lindamente bordados, seu pé pequeno, esbelto, nitidamente lembrando a ele que sua esposa era de uma constituição mais delicada que as mulheres que ele conhecera antes. Aproveitando a oportunidade para acariciar suas pernas enquanto removia suas meia-calças, Liam sentiu seu sangue acelerar, ardendo. Suas pernas eram surpreendentemente longas considerando sua estatura pequena, como também esbelta e graciosamente formada. Sob sua pele suave, ele podia sentir o músculo tenso. Keira podia ser delicada, mas obviamente não era fraca.

Liam beijou cada um de seus joelhos, então se levantou e começou a remover suas roupas. Ele tentou se despir sem qualquer pressa óbvia, mas soube que não tinha sido completamente bem sucedido em esconder sua ânsia desesperada para estar pele a pele com ela. Depois de jogar de lado sua última peça de roupa, ele olhou para Keira e quase riu.

Sua pequena bela esposa estava corando ferozmente, parecia febril. Depois que ela o examinou, seu olhar arregalado ficou fixo em sua ereção. Liam não sabia se ficava lisonjeado ou preocupado.

Existia definitivamente uma sugestão de incerteza, até medo, em seus olhos. Desde que ele sabia que não era maior que a maioria dos homens, começou desconfiar que Duncan MacKail tinha frequentado pouco a cama de sua esposa ou foi um daqueles tolos que acreditavam que a esposa não devia ser confrontada com tais coisas como o corpo nu e a paixão de um homem.

Keira quase fugiu de seu toque quando Liam juntou-se a ela na cama e começou a soltar os cordões de sua túnica. Liam Cameron era uma homem muito bonito, de seu espesso cabelo acobreado até a ponto dos pés. Ela não o vira desnudo por semanas, não desde que ele acordou na cabana, e ela nunca o vira naquela condição. Keira sabia que iria machucar um pouco a primeira vez que um homem a possuísse, mas temeu que seria muito mais que um pouco machucada quando ele colocasse aquilo nela. Sua parte de curandeira ralhava com ela por ser uma idiota, mas Keira não podia deixar de temer que logo seria rasgada ao meio em nome da paixão.

Então ele tirou sua túnica e a jogou de lado. Keira esqueceu tudo sobre seu tamanho e esperou de forma tensa pelo que aconteceria a seguir. Sua nudez era uma das coisas que causavam angústia a seu marido. Embora ela não pudesse ver sua expressão claramente, Keira pensou que Liam não parecia nem ligeiramente aflito enquanto lentamente a olhava do alto da cabeça até o dedão do pé. Ela sentiu a esperança crescer quando ele suavemente baixou o corpo sobre o seu e só estremeceu um pouco. Pelo menos ela pensou que era ele, mas desde que ela estava tremendo como se estivesse com febre, era difícil ter certeza.

—Ah, esposa, você é linda. — Liam roçou um beijo sobre sua boca. —Não franza a testa para seu marido quando ele lhe faz um elogio. Você é linda.

Liam podia dizer que ela não acreditou que ele verdadeiramente queria dizer aquelas palavras, mas ele faria seu melhor para fazê-la acreditar que ele só dizia a verdade. Ela era delicada em altura e formas, mas tinha todos os atrativos femininos que qualquer homem podia querer. Seus seios podiam não ser grandes o suficiente para considerá-la uma moça voluptuosa, mas eram arredondados, bem formados, e com mamilos rosa escuros que penosamente o tentava. Sua cintura era pequena, seus quadris suavemente curvados, e seu traseiro era do tamanho perfeito para suas mãos. No topo de suas coxas esbeltas estava uma seta de cachos escuros que apontavam o caminho para paraíso. E toda aquela pálida pele cremosa parecia tão suave quanto pluma contra a sua, ele pensou enquanto a beijava. Ele faria amor com ela de um modo que provaria ele não fazia lisonjas vazias, e se levasse muitos, muitos atos de amor para conseguir fazê-la acreditar nisso, ele estava mais do que pronto para obrigá-la.

Quando Liam cobriu seus seios com as mãos, Keira quase saltou da cama. O que ele provocava dentro dela com seus beijos e seu toque era muito intenso. Eles a fizeram querer fugir ao mesmo tempo em que a faziam ansiar por mais. Quando ele tomou um mamilo dolorido no fundo de sua boca, sugando suavemente, ela soube ao menos um pouco do que era aquele mais.

Logo ela deixou de esperar que ele fugisse de seus braços, incapaz de retornar e terminar o que tinha começado. A humilhação do passado foi esquecida por um tempo, queimou longe pelo calor da paixão que Liam provocava dentro dela. Ela experimentou acariciar suas costas, e ele murmurou sua aprovação. Ela esfregou seu corpo contra o dele sempre muito suavemente, e ele gemeu, então a estreitou mais contra si. Keira não entendia o que era tão diferente sobre ela para que este marido a quisesse, mas não viu nenhum sentido em discutir com a generosidade de destino. Em um certo ponto, Liam poderia começar a sofrer como Duncan, então ela o segurou firmemente e tentou garantir rapidamente todo o prazer que ela podia.

—Oh, moça, você me faz queimar, — Liam murmurou enquanto deslizava a mão entre suas pernas.

Ele ignorou a breve tensão nela e passageiro olhar de choque, ambos enfraquecendo enquanto ele a acariciava. Seu casamento foi muito curto, e ele estava começando a pensar que seu marido foi um amante muito pobre. Agradou a Liam pensar que ele seria o primeiro homem a dar seu prazer.

Julgando Keira pronta e sabendo que ele não podia esperar mais para a possuir, Liam se colocou entre suas pernas. O aborreceu um pouco quando ela não envolveu imediatamente aquelas pernas esbeltas fortemente ao seu redor, mas novamente ele decidiu que a culpa era de seu marido. Foi preciso apenas um leve puxão em suas pernas quando ele tentou colocá-las ao redor de seus quadris ele mesmo, antes de Keira perceber o que ele procurava, para seu alívio. Então ele a beijou até enquanto mergulhava dentro dela, agora desesperado pela sensação de seu calor o cercando. Liam a sentiu tensa embaixo dele e percebeu numa pequena parte de sua mente nublada pela paixão que sua entrada foi menos que fácil, então ele se forçou a ficar parado. Ele olhou para ela enquanto lutava para conseguir se controlar um pouco. Ela parecia surpresa, ele pensou, mas isso não fazia nenhum sentido mesmo.

Keira olhou fixamente para Liam quando ele se levantou sobre seus antebraços e olhou para ela. Ela pensou que tinha escondido sua reação àquela pontada de dor bastante bem, mas seu cenho franzido lhe disse que ele tinha notado algo. Desde que ele parecia um pouco confuso, ela decidiu que ele não estava certo sobre o que tinha sentido, e correu para aproveitar-se disto.

Envolvendo seus braços com mais firmeza ao redor seu pescoço, ela o beijou usando tudo que tinha aprendido do modo com que ele a beijou. Ela aumentou o aperto de suas pernas, empurrando-o mais fundo dentro de si e o ouviu gemer baixo em sua garganta. Quando ele começou a se mover, ela quase gritou de alívio. Enquanto suas punhaladas cresciam cada vez mais ferozes, ela sentiu algo bem no fundo dela começar a apertar e tentou incitá-lo com seu próprio corpo. Ele deslizou seus dedos entre seus corpos, até onde eles se juntavam, e a tocou de um modo que a fez se sentir frenética. Quando ele fez isto novamente, ela sentiu que aquele laço apertado dentro dela explodia, enviando arrepios de prazer ao longo de seu corpo. Ela se agarrou em Liam enquanto seus movimentos aumentavam, brevemente frenéticos, antes dele enrijecer e gritar seu nome. Keira sentiu o calor de sua semente e quase chorou de alegria.

Ele desmoronou em seus braços, sua respiração quente contra seu pescoço. Seu corpo ainda zumbia com o prazer que ele lhe deu, e ela saboreou isto. Ele logo estaria completamente recuperado, e sua mente ficaria afiada e clara novamente. O conhecimento que ela vislumbrou brevemente em seus olhos retornaria. Então todo esse prazer e alegria seriam afastados por sua raiva e suas memórias dolorosas do passado.

 **Capítulo Onze**

Liam se sentou na extremidade da cama olhando fixamente para o pano úmido com que limpara Keira e a si mesmo do que ele frequentemente brincava era o lado pegajoso de um bom sexo. Não havia nenhuma outra explicação para a mancha fraca no linho. Ele podia ter sido menos controlado que o habitual, mas não foi tão feroz para fazê-la sangrar. Apesar da nuvem de paixão cercando sua mente enquanto a beijava e acariciava, ele sentiu um desconforto virginal às vezes. Agora que sua febre esfriara, ele podia também recordar o que sentiu quando a penetrou. Seu beijo, a sensação de seu corpo flexível envolvendo o seu, e sua própria necessidade cega afastou brevemente aquele conhecimento de sua mente. Sua esposa, uma mulher que foi casada por três meses, sua pequena viúva que devia ter tido alguma experiência na cama, não importa o quão absurdo fosse seu marido, era uma virgem.

Ou foi, ele rapidamente se corrigiu. Por um momento ele se sentiu extraordinariamente contente por isto, saboreando o conhecimento de que ele foi seu primeiro amante. Então, a suspeita sombria se esgueirou em sua mente.

Sua esposa, uma palavra que ele percebeu que ainda gostava do som apesar das suspeitas que agora sentia, sentou-se contra os travesseiros. Ela segurava o lençol sobre o peito e o observava, seus olhos aflitos. Existia medo lá, também, e ele rapidamente sufocou o desejo de confortá-la. Até que ele soubesse a verdade, ela tinha boa razão para ter medo.

—Minha primeira pergunta poderia ser se você foi realmente casada, mas eu ouvi seus irmãos confirmarem isto—, ele murmurou —Então a seguir me pergunto, você recusou a seu marido seus direitos?

Ele soou tão tranquilo, tão cortês, e tão absolutamente furioso que Keira teve que respirar fundo para se fortalecer antes de responder,

—Não. Nunca. Duncan foi muito franco sobre sua necessidade de um herdeiro, e eu entrei no casamento sabendo que seria meu dever tentar lhe dar um.

—Ele pensou que você precisava de tempo para se acostumar a ser sua esposa, pois você não o amava, amava?

—Não, eu não o amava, — ela sussurrou, desejando que isto não soasse tanto como uma confissão de culpa. —Eu gostava dele. Ele era um homem bom e amável. Gentil realmente. Não houve nenhuma conversa de esperar.

—Maldição, Keira, você era uma virgem. Se você não o recusou em sua cama e ele não pensava que você precisava de tempo para se acostumar a sua nova vida, então como você ainda podia ser uma virgem?

—Porque Duncan não me quis!

—Ele desposou você. Ele deve ter procurado você. Ele a escolheu, não foi? O homem não escolheria alguém que ele não queria.

—Ele tentou. Pobre Duncan realmente tentou, mas ele não poderia. Eu não era do seu gosto.

Liam suspirou e esfregou a mão na testa. Ele precisava ficar calmo. Eles estavam conversando em círculos, ou ela ainda não explicara isso tudo claro o bastante. Era incompreensível para ele que seu finado marido não a quisesse. Até que ele percebeu completamente que sua passagem tinha uma barreira que não devia estar lá, ele havia desfrutado uma paixão mais quente e doce que qualquer outra que ele tinha conhecido, e suas consequências deliciosas. E Keira retribuíra sua paixão por completo apesar de que ter sido sua primeira vez com um homem. Liam não podia acreditar que outro homem foi cego para a promessa de seu corpo flexível.

—Ele era impotente? — Ele perguntou.

Keira franziu o cenho.

—Eu não acho. Suas, er, partes de homem estavam como deviam, de tudo que eu podia dizer. Duncan não acendia tantas velas como existem aqui, então era difícil de ver muito. — O que, ela pensou, era uma boa coisa, considerando o que aconteceu.

Observando seu rosto, Liam podia ver o quão angustiada ela estava. Suas suspeitas sombrias diminuíram um pouco. Algo tinha acontecido em seu breve casamento que a fez pensar que não era desejável, pelo menos para Duncan MacKail. Duncan não foi um amante ruim. Ele não foi nenhum amante mesmo. Liam queria desesperadamente que Keira dissesse algo que o fizesse acreditar que tudo foi culpa de Duncan. Ele não queria pensar que Keira fosse capaz de uma decepção tão grande como se casar com um homem e, embora nunca tenha permitido que o casamento fosse consumado, estivesse agora reivindicando ser a verdadeira herdeira do homem.

Nem que ela estaria disposta a arriscar as vidas dos homens para reivindicar aquela herança falsa.

—Keira, você jura que foi de boa vontade para sua cama? —Ele perguntou.

—Sim, a princípio, — ela respondeu. —Depois eu ficava no quarto da senhora e esperava que ele viesse até mim quando sentia que podia tentar novamente.

—Você diz que ele não era impotente, e que não o recusou, porém, Keira, eu temo que simplesmente não posso acreditar que ele não queria você. Existe uma parte de mim que realmente não deseja ouvir nada do que você fez com outro homem, mas eu penso que você precisa me contar sobre suas relações.

—Eu devo?

—Sim, pois eu ainda tenho perguntas, mas suas respostas não estão me ajudando a entender tudo isso."

—Duncan quis esperar até que nós alcançamos Ardgleann antes de termos nossa noite núpcias. Então, quando nós fomos para o quarto depois da cerimônia, ele me deixou sozinha na cama e dormiu no chão. Antes de alguém vir para nos ajudar a nos prepararmos para nossa jornada para Ardgleann, ele, bem, ele se certificou que havia uma mancha nos lençóis. A primeira noite em Ardgleann, ele veio para a cama comigo. Ele me beijou e tirou minha camisola. —Ela encolheu os ombros. —Ele estava tremendo, e eu pensei que era porque ele estava sentindo desejo por mim, e me senti um pouquinho culpada porque eu sentia pouco por ele. Então ele colocou sua mão em meu seio. Seu tremor aumentou ferozmente, ele gemeu, e então ele saltou da cama e estava violentamente mal.

Liam franziu o cenho enquanto a estudava. Ela não fazia som nenhum, mas chorava, suas lágrimas caindo continuamente em suas mãos, que estavam firmemente apertadas em seu colo. Ele teve que se curvar um pouco para ver até isso, pois sua cabeça estava curvada e seu cabelo longo protegia muito de seu rosto. Uma noite de núpcias tão apavorante podia facilmente tornar um casal relutante em tentar novamente, mas não, ele pensou, por três longos meses.

—Ele teve febre? — Ele perguntou.

—Eu perguntei-me o eu mesmo no momento, tola que eu era. Saltei da cama para me apressar para seu lado. Ele olhou para mim e ficou pior, gritando para eu me vestir. Ele não conseguia vestir suas próprias roupas rápido o suficiente, e o tempo todo resmungava sobre sujeira, feiúra, pecado, e coisas do tipo. Então, quando nós estávamos vestidos, eu me deitei embaixo das cobertas, e ele tomou seu lugar em cima delas. Ele bateu levemente em minha mão e disse que para eu não me preocupar, que só levaria tempo e que nós continuaríamos tentando. Nós fizemos, e ele nunca conseguiu nada melhor. Era eu. Ele não aguentava nem mesmo me tocar, nem mesmo tentar sem esvaziar seu estômago.

De repente, Liam compreendeu. Algumas vezes quando estava no monastério, ele encontrou um homem tão atormentado pelo que ele via como o pecado da luxúria que batia em si mesmo até sangrar, numa tentativa para banir o sentimento. Soava como se Duncan tivesse sofrido de algo semelhante, que o tinha marcado de tal maneira que até mesmo desejar sua esposa legítima o lançava num ataque de culpa. Liam foi buscar um pedaço limpo de linho, retornou para a cama, e girou Keira até encará-la.

—Keira, eu fiz ou não fiz amor completamente com você? — Ele perguntou calmamente enquanto umedecia o linho na tigela de água na mesa ao lado da cama e limpava suavemente as lágrimas de seu rosto.

—Sim, mas você é — bem — você se deitaria com qualquer mulher. — ela murmurou.

Ele suspirou e descansou sua testa contra a dela por um momento.

—Não, eu não faria isso. Eu certamente nunca me deitaria com uma moça que me provocasse vômito.

—Mas, se o problema não era eu, o que era?

—Eu não posso dizer com certeza, nunca conheci o homem, mas eu encontrei monges que sentiam que o instinto natural do homem era tão sujo, tão pecaminoso, que precisavam ser purgados do corpo de alguma forma. O irmão Paul sofria um pouco disso, eu penso. Duncan tinha cicatrizes em suas costas? Ele tinha ferimentos recentes lá?

Keira franziu o cenho.

—Ele tinha algumas cicatrizes. Uma vez eu toquei em suas costas e senti algumas, mas foi só um toque passageiro para ele fugir disso. E uma vez que eu pensei que ele estava com dor, mas ele não me deixou cuidar dele. Ele me disse que não passava de um pequeno arranhão que conseguiu enquanto montava. De um galho de árvore, ele disse. Eu achei estranho que não me deixasse ajudá-lo quando ele sabia tudo sobre meu dom, tinha ficado bastante contente sobre isso. Disse que era uma coisa maravilhosa para trazer para seu povo e que, um dia, eu poderia até ajudá-lo.

—Seu toque não teria curado o que o afligia, amor. Era uma doença da mente. Alguém ou algo o tornou desse jeito antes mesmo que você o conhecesse. — Ele podia ver que ela não aceitava completamente suas palavras, mas ele teria que lidar com isso mais tarde. —Agora, por que você não me disse nada antes que eu me deitasse com você?

—Por causa de meu juramento. Duncan sabia que Rauf queria Ardgleann, que ele a achava mal defendida e sem herdeiros para causar problemas se ele a tomasse. Quando ele ouviu que o homem estava na área e estava provavelmente planejando seu ataque, Duncan me fez jurar que eu não diria a ninguém que nosso casamento nunca foi consumado e que se qualquer coisa acontecesse com ele, eu tomaria meu lugar como sua herdeira, conseguiria ajuda, e libertaria Ardgleann. Uma das razões pelas quais ele se casou comigo era que ele tinha certeza que eu poderia reunir homens o bastante para combater Rauf e ganhar, especialmente se eles pensassem que o homem roubou o que era legalmente meu. — Ela encolheu os ombros novamente. —Eu senti que não poderia dizer nada a você, não até que você fosse meu marido. Então foi difícil pensar numa maneira de lhe contar.

—E, eu suspeito que você temia que eu teria a mesma dificuldade que Duncan.

—Bem, sim, mas eu estava esperando que você não teria, porque você ...

—Sou um suíno luxurioso?

—Eu não diria isto, — ela murmurou.

—Você disse uma vez quando estava gritando comigo naquela noite que nós acampamos na floresta. — Ele estava contente por ver seu olhar furioso para ele, pois significava que seu desespero diminuíra, as memórias tristes retrocedendo durante algum tempo. —Nós teremos que discutir isto logo, mas no momento, eu preciso falar com Sigimor e Ewan.

Keira ofegou e se sentou empertigada enquanto ele saía da cama e começava a se vestir.

—Você não pode contar a eles!

—Eu devo. Eles estão prontos para lutar na batalha por você e Ardgleann. Eu não permitiria que eles se colocassem na frente de uma espada a menos que conhecessem toda a verdade.

Quando ele colocava daquele modo, ela tinha que concordar.

—Eu não poderei encará-los novamente, — ela disse, caindo de suas costas e puxando o lençol sobre sua cabeça.

Uma vez vestido, Liam puxou o lenço de seu rosto e lhe deu um beijo rápido. —Eu sei que terei que me repetir muitas vezes antes que sua pequena mente teimosa entenda a verdade, mas o problema era com Duncan, não com você.

—Minha pequena mente teimosa? —Ela resmungou, mas Liam já estava fora do quarto e fechando a porta atrás dele.

Meneando a cabeça, Keira saiu da cama. Ela adicionou um pouco madeira no fogo, então se lavou rapidamente antes de vestir sua camisola. Envolvendo um cobertor ao seu redor, ela se serviu de vinho e se sentou no tapete diante da lareira para aguardar o retorno de Liam. Quando Trovão e Raio apareceram e se enroscaram um de cada lado seu, ela sorriu e acariciou alternadamente cada orelha dos gatinhos.

Ela buscou em seu coração qualquer culpa sobre contar o segredo de Duncan e quebrar seu voto, mas só encontrou um pouco. O segredo de Duncan permaneceria seguro, do que ela não tinha nenhuma dúvida, mas Liam estava certo. Ela não podia pedir aos homens que enfrentassem uma espada a menos que eles soubessem toda a verdade, não importa o quão humilhante aquela verdade fosse.

A explicação de Liam para as dificuldades de Duncan também faziam, e ela estava fortemente tentada a aceitar isto. Seu novo marido certamente não revelou nenhuma relutância para se deitar com ela. Porém Duncan tinha que ter sabido quanta mágoa e humilhação sua rejeição lhe causou. Por que ele nem mesmo tentou explicar ou lhe reassegurar que não era sua culpa? Incomodava admitir isto, mas Liam podia ter razão sobre isto, também. Seria difícil fazer sua pequena mente teimosa aceitar aquela verdade. Então novamente, ela pensou com um sorriso suave, se Liam estivesse planejando usar de sedução para provar seu ponto, ela seria uma tola por reclamar.

Liam encontrou Sigimor e Ewan no escritório de Ewan. Ele pacientemente suportou alguns gracejos sobre novos maridos fugindo das camas de suas esposas antes de contar a eles tudo que descobrira. Sigimor escutou cuidadosamente, franzindo o cenho, e então deixou o quarto, dizendo apenas que voltaria em alguns minutos. Liam encolheu os ombros, se serviu de vinho, e sentou-se diante da mesa de Ewan. Ele estava quase começando a discutir o problema com Ewan quando Sigimor retornou com os dois irmãos de Keira, que pareciam como se tivessem sido arrastados de suas camas.

—Conte a eles, —Sigimor ordenou.

Liam hesitou apenas brevemente antes de fazer como seu primo ordenou. Ele achou a vasta gama de expressões que cruzaram os rostos de Artan e Lucas enquanto contava a história a eles um pouco divertida. Se Duncan MacKail ainda estivesse vivo, ele logo pagaria muito caro pelo que fizera a Keira.

—Por que ela não nos contou? — murmurou Artan. —Nós podíamos ter conseguido anular o casamento.

—Ela estava humilhada, — disse Liam. —Ainda está. Levará um bom tempo antes que ela acredite que nada disto foi ao menos em parte sua culpa. Talvez, se o casamento durasse mais tempo, ela acabasse voltando para sua família.

—Talvez, — Lucas concordou, —mas por que nós precisamos ouvir falar disto agora? O homem está morto.

—Ele nomeou a esposa sua herdeira, — disse Sigimor, —mas porque o casamento não foi consumado, a lei diria que ela não era sua esposa verdadeira.

—Oh, sim, suponho que isto seja verdade. — Lucas coçou seu queixo. —Não acho que isso importe. Se me recordo bem, o contrato assinado dava Ardgleann à Keira se Duncan morresse sem deixar um herdeiro legítimo. Bem simples. Nenhuma condição."

—E lá não existe outro herdeiro?

—Não. Duncan era o último de sua linhagem. Bem, com exceção do bastardo.

Liam se empertigou.

—Bastardo de Duncan? — Por um momento, Liam temeu que tivesse sido enganado, mas não quis acreditar nisto.

—Oh, não, de seu pai. Um homem chamado Malcolm. Meu pai quis certificar-se de que Duncan disse a verdade quando afirmou que não existia nenhum herdeiro para questionar o direito de Keira ser nomeada sua herdeira, então ele enviou homens para verificar a história. Ele pensou que tinha sido enganado quando ouviu sobre Malcolm. Foi ver o homem ele mesmo. Malcolm não quer ser proprietário de terras. Nunca quis, nunca vai querer. Ele não quer que seja de conhecimento geral que ele é o bastardo do velho lorde. Meu pai o fez assinar os papéis e tudo, só para se garantir. Então, nenhum herdeiro.

—Duncan era o herdeiro legítimo, e ele tinha o direito de nomear quem quisesse para tomar seu lugar, — disse Ewan. —Diferentemente dos ingleses, nós não estamos tão preocupados com linhagens diretas ou legitimidade. Duncan obviamente sentiu que Keira era a melhor escolha por causa da força de sua família e seus aliados.

Artan meneou a cabeça.

—Meu pai disse que Malcolm disse o mesmo. Disse a meu pai que mesmo que Duncan caísse morto nos degraus da escada para sua cama na noite de núpcias, ele ainda aceitaria Keira como o herdeiro legal. — Artan franziu o cenho. —Uma coisa estranha para dizer, agora que eu penso nisto.

—A menos que o homem estivesse ciente dos problemas de Duncan, — disse Liam. —Se ele estiver, eu conseguirei arrancar a verdade dele. Eu penso que uma das razões porque Keira não aceita completamente minha explicação ou minha garantia de que nada disso é sua culpa, é porque eu não posso dizer por que o homem era do modo que ele era. — Ele olhou para seus primos. —Então? Nós ainda vamos guerrear?"

—Sim, — disse Sigimor, e Ewan acenou a cabeça de acordo. —Provavelmente ainda iríamos, mesmo se seu direito ao lugar estivesse em questão. Rauf Moubray precisa ser morto, mas ele sempre foi difícil de ser encontrado.

—Ah, e agora você sabe exatamente onde ele está.

Sigimor meneou a cabeça.

—O fato de que libertar a Terra daquele flagelo também fará de você um proprietário de terras só torna isso tudo mais agradável. Agora, apresse-se de volta para sua noiva. Amanhã, nós começaremos nosso planejamento cuidadoso.

Sabendo o quão meticuloso Sigimor podia ser em seu planejamento, Liam gemeu e se apressou de volta para seu quarto. Ele sorriu quando viu Keira sentada na frente do fogo, um gatinho enroscando-se de cada lado seu. Quando ele fechou e trancou a porta, ela voltou o olhar para ele, e ele viu a preocupação em seus olhos. Liam foi até ela, moveu cuidadosamente Trovão para seu outro lado, sentou-se ao lado dela e pôs o braço ao redor de seus ombros.

—Você contou a eles então, — ela disse, sentindo-se embaraçada novamente.

—Eles e seus irmãos, — ele disse. —Sigimor foi tirá-los de suas camas de forma que eles pudessem ouvir a história também.

Keira gemeu e enterrou seu rosto contra seu ombro.

—Onde está um buraco para se esconder quando você precisa de um?

Liam riu e então a abraçou.

—Deixe-me apenas dizer que se Duncan ainda estivesse vivo, ele estaria correndo de seus irmãos por sua vida. E se eu julguei corretamente as expressões de Sigimor e Ewan, eles provavelmente estariam ao lado dos seus irmãos.

—Ewan e Sigimor realmente tiveram expressões que você pôde ler?

Ah, bom, ele pensou. Aquela aspereza que ele gostava estava voltando. Ele inclinou seu rosto para ele.

—Tanta impertinência, — ele murmurou e roçou um beijo sobre sua boca. —Nenhum deles pensou que você tivesse culpa, Duncan devia ter lhe dito o mesmo, devia pelo menos ter tentado lhe dizer que o problema era com ele.

—Realmente, esta é uma razão por que eu hesito em acreditar em sua explicação. Duncan era um homem amável. Como um homem amável podia permitir que eu sofresse tal dúvida sobre mim mesma, tal mágoa e humilhação, quando ele poderia ter aliviado tudo isso com uma simples explicação? Eu tenho dificuldade em acreditar que ele podia ser tão cruel.

—Não cruel, pelo menos não intencionalmente. Eu penso que ele tinha vergonha de suas fraquezas, talvez mesmo temesse que sua mente estivesse doente. Como ele podia falar de tais coisas para sua nova esposa? Ele devia ter dito a você, nem que fosse apenas porque, uma vez que você soubesse a verdade, os dois poderiam ter trabalhado juntos para curá-lo. Talvez, se tivessem mais tempo, isto podia ter acontecido.

Uma grande parte de Liam estava contente por Keira e Duncan não terem resolvido seus problemas. Ele se sentiu um pouco culpado pelo que o pobre tolo tinha sofrido mesmo antes de cair no ataque cruel de Rauf, mas não podia negar como se sentia. Keira era toda sua; Ela nunca tinha pertencido a outro homem. Que tinha sido ele a tomar sua virgindade lhe dava um primitivo sentimento de posse, satisfação, e até uma sugestão de vitória. Que ela tivesse encontrado prazer em seus braços, apesar da urgência que o fez agir com menos que sua gentileza habitual, era até mais satisfatório.

—Pobre Duncan, — Keira murmurou. —Se o que você diz é verdade, como ele deve ter sofrido, e provavelmente por muitos anos.

Então, pensou novamente, talvez ele não se sentisse tão culpado.

—Duncan é passado, — ele disse firmemente. —Não há como ajudá-lo. Porém, o povo de Ardgleann pode ser ajudado.

—Ainda haverá uma batalha?

—Sim. Sigimor e Ewan precisavam ouvir a verdade, não só porque eu não poderia permitir que eles agissem com uma mentira que entre nós, mas também porque o fato do casamento não ter sido consumado podia significar que você não tinha nenhum direito sobre Ardgleann. Foi para responder essa pergunta que Sigimor arrastou seus irmãos para ouvir a história.

—Eu penso que o contrato assinado me torna sua herdeira ainda que nós fôssemos apenas noivos, então a consumação não deveria importar, deveria?

—É isso que todos nós decidimos, embora menção de um certo homem chamado Malcolm tenha causado um momento de hesitação.

—Malcolm não quer ser o lorde, nunca quis. Ele nem mesmo gosta que alguém saiba que ele é o bastardo do velho lorde. — Keira sorriu um pouco. —Malcolm só quer trabalhar com sua madeira e seus metais. Ele faz coisas tão bonitas.

—E ele não pensa no que seus filhos poderiam querer ou ver como legalmente deles?

—Ele ainda não tem filhos, mas ele e Duncan tinham um acordo que qualquer filho que Malcolm pudesse ter receberia a chance de ser o que quisessem, exceto herdeiros. Isto está de pé, a menos que eu não tenha nenhum filho. Então eu poderia escolher um dos filhos de Malcolm como herdeiro, se ele estivesse disposto e fosse capaz. O velho lorde nunca reivindicou Malcolm, então ele só tem a palavra de sua mãe de que o velho lorde era seu pai, e ela está morta agora. Não há nenhum documento e nenhuma semelhança verdadeira. Duncan nem mesmo soube a verdade até que estava praticamente crescido. — Ela agitou sua cabeça. —Isso foi errado. Bastardo ou não, Malcolm era filho do velho lorde, e não deveria ter sido tão insensivelmente posto de lado.

Vendo o modo como ela o estava olhando, Liam suspirou.

—Eu não tive nenhum bastardo, Keira.

—Eu nunca disse que você teve.

—Você não precisa dizer as palavras. — Ele cuidadosamente levantou-se e a puxou até ficar ao lado dele, sorrindo dos olhares aborrecidos que os gatinhos lançaram para ele. —E agora, basta de falar sobre batalhas e memórias tristes. Eu quero levar minha esposa para a cama.

Keira corou um pouco enquanto ele a levava para a cama.

—Bem, sim, foi um dia longo. Nós poderíamos descansar um pouco.

—Nós poderíamos, e descansaremos, mais tarde.

Ele sorriu quando ela corou ainda mais forte. Depois de atirar o cobertor em que ela se embrulhara sobre a cama, ele removeu sua camisola. Rindo suavemente da rapidez com que ela conseguiu se enfiar embaixo das cobertas, ele tirou suas roupas e subiu ao lado dela. Apesar de seus rubores, ela não resistiu de nenhuma maneira quando ele a puxou para seus braços e a beijou. Desta vez ele iria devagar, alimentaria seu prazer, e iria saborear o seu próprio. Não permitiria que a paixão e a necessidade superassem a habilidade e controle que ele adquirira ao longo dos anos.

Liam lentamente se ergueu sobre seus antebraços e olhou para Keira. Ela parecia graciosamente extasiada. A visão ao mesmo tempo o contentou e o fez internamente menear a cabeça em desânimo. Onde estavam todas as suas habilidades cuidadosamente aprendidas, todos aqueles pequenos truques de controle e paciência? Ele tinha começado muito bem, mas cada toque de suas mãos, cada beijo que ela lhe deu, tinha-o conduzido a um frenesi indisciplinado.

Claro, ela não parecia se importar com aquilo mesmo. Liam também tinha certeza de que ela tivera seu prazer. Ela não só gritou seu nome e pressionou seus pequenos calcanhares contra as partes de trás de suas coxas, mas ele sentiu o aperto de seu corpo em volta do seu enquanto ele se esgotava dentro dela. Sua esposa era uma mulher muito apaixonada, ele pensou com um suspiro de satisfação.

Ele a beijou, e embora ela o beijasse de volta, ele podia dizer que ela estava mais adormecida que acordada. O fato de que apesar de sua falta de controle, ele a tinha esgotado com seu ato de amor o contentou. Ele se moveu para ficar ao seu lado e então a encaixou contra ele. Quando ela se aconchegou mais intimamente a ele, apertando seu pequeno traseiro firme contra sua virilha, ele sentiu seu corpo começar a responder e sorriu. Keira o tornara insaciável, e ele pensou que era uma coisa boa.

Enquanto descansava o rosto contra seu cabelo e tentava pensar em maneiras de convencê-la que o fracasso de seu primeiro casamento era culpa apenas de Duncan, ele descobriu que estava muito exausto. Tudo o que ele queria fazer era ficar lá apreciando a sensação de Keira adormecida em seus braços até que ele, também, adormecesse. Aquele era um sentimento novo para ele, pois nunca tinha passado uma noite inteira com uma mulher, nem quisera passar. Sua mente realmente não queria pensar por que devia ser diferente com Keira. Quando ela pegou sua mão e a colocou embaixo de seu rosto, ele sorriu. Ia ser agradável ter uma esposa. Muito bom realmente.

 **Capítulo Doze**

Keira abriu seus olhos para se encontrar beijando o estômago firme de seu marido. Ela estava se sentindo um pouco febril, e aquela ânsia que agora reconhecia como desejo já tinha surgido, então soube que o tinha atacado enquanto dormia — novamente. A esperança de que ele não estivesse acordado desvaneceu rapidamente quando ela percebeu que uma parte dele, ao menos, estava bem acordada. Estava aconchegado entre seus seios, e sutilmente se esfregava contra ela. Tinha pensado que uma vez casados, ela deixaria de ter sonhos luxuriosos com ele, mas agora, simplesmente colocava os sonhos para fora. Toda manhã, por uma semana agora, tinha acordado para se encontrar se aproveitando dele.

Corando um pouco, ela ergueu sua cabeça para olhar para ele.

—Desculpe.

—Por quê? — Ele a agarrou debaixo de seus braços e a puxou sobre seu corpo até que ela estava escarranchada sobre ele. —É uma boa maneira de saudar o novo dia. Talvez amanhã eu seja um homem muito sortudo, e você será um pouco mais lenta em acordar.

Antes que ela pudesse perguntar o que ele queria dizer com isso, ele a beijou, e toda a capacidade de pensar claramente lhe escapou. Havia uma fome feroz em seu beijo que disse a ela que provavelmente o tinha extasiado durante algum tempo, e isso rapidamente a contaminou. Quando ele deslizou a mão em seu estômago e entre suas pernas, bastaram apenas algumas carícias de seus dedos habilidosos para ela ansiar por senti-lo dentro dela. Ela começou a sair de cima dele, mas ele a segurou por seus quadris e a manteve no lugar.

—Deste modo, amor, — Liam disse, sua voz baixa e áspera de desejo.

Keira franziu um pouco o cenho, incerta do que fazer.

—Como isso funciona?

—Eu mostrarei a você desta vez.

Ele o fez, e Keira estremeceu de prazer. Ela se levantou até que ele estava quase fora dela e então, sempre muito lentamente, desceu novamente. Não era apenas a sensação, mas também o fato de que ela podia controlar o movimento que a fez suspirar encantada. Ela brincou daquele jeito por um longo tempo até que ele rosnou, a agarrou pelos quadris novamente, e a moveu no ritmo que procurava. Percebendo que ela, também, não podia suportar perder mais tempo, ela o aprendeu rapidamente. Com suas palavras roucas de elogio e encorajamento a inspirando, ela os levou às alturas, seus gritos de prazer se misturando perfeitamente em seus ouvidos. Ela desmoronou sobre seu tórax e ficou lá tentando recobrar sua respiração até que o sentiu suavizar e deslizar para fora dela.

O embaraço sobre sua devassidão retornou enquanto ela se movia para ficar do seu lado, enterrando o rosto na curva de seu pescoço. Embora odiasse pensar sobre ele compartilhando tais coisas com outras mulheres, ela agora entendia melhor como seria difícil para ele recusar os favores que ofereceram a ele. Tal prazer era uma tentação que era difícil resistir. Se ela tivesse experimentado até uma pequena prova dele em seu triste casamento, duvidava que seu tempo junto com Liam naquela cabana teria sido tão inocente.

Liam acariciou as costas esbeltas de sua esposa e sorriu junto a seu cabelo. Era um ritual matutino estranho entre eles, mas ele não tinha nenhuma intenção de por fim a isto. Ele despertava para encontrar Keira fazendo amor com ele em seu sono, um amor ousado, excitante. Então algo a despertava, e ele tinha que agir rapidamente para impedir o embaraço de esfriar sua paixão. Uma vez saciada, ela se sentia envergonhada novamente. Iria obviamente levar algum tempo antes dela perceber que ele adorava aquele lado devasso dela, que parecia correr livre em seus sonhos. Ele daria entusiasticamente as boas-vindas aquela mulher totalmente desperta e como uma parte permanente de sua adorável esposa.

—Você tem alguns sonhos muito intrigantes, eu estou pensando. — ele disse e riu quando ela gemeu.

—Fique contente que eu não tenha sua riqueza de conhecimento, ou você estaria em perigo real.

Ele afastou seu rosto de seu pescoço e o virou para encará-la, nariz a nariz. —Agora, preste atenção, esposa. Sim, eu era um jovem ávido, mas não tenho uma riqueza de conhecimento."

—Mas...

—Quieta. Eu não tinha falado sobre isso porque, para mim, não era importante. Foram apenas as aventuras de um jovem ávido, mas é importante para você. Eu não tenho uma riqueza de conhecimento. Eu não tenho quaisquer habilidades maravilhosas. Eu nem mesmo tenho qualquer lembrança eterna e carinhosa. As moças se deitavam comigo por causa de meu rosto, e qualquer sentimento que tive por elas eram tão superficiais e passageiros quanto os delas por mim. Não é uma coisa do que se orgulhar, mas não posso mudar isto agora, e eu nunca voltaria para meus velhos costumes.

—Quanto a como você age de manhã? Bem, obviamente existe uma pequenina moça muito ousada saltando por seus sonhos. Sempre que você desejar trazê-la para fora e apresentá-la para mim, totalmente desperta e disposta, pode ter certeza que eu lhe darei as boas-vindas com os braços escancarados. — Ele lhe deu outro beijo breve, deu um leve tapa em seu traseiro, e desceu da cama. —Talvez eu até mesmo fizesse uma pequenina dança pelo quarto. — ele disse enquanto arrancava suas roupas. —Nu. Sim, eu penso que aquela moça pequenina gostaria disso. Talvez ela até se juntasse a mim. Só duas criaturas felizes, vigorosas, saltando com as roupas que Deus deu a eles. Agora há algo sobre o que sonhar. — Antes que risse dos olhos arregalados no rosto de Keira, ele escapou do quarto.

Keira olhou fixamente para a porta que seu marido acaba de fechar atrás dele. Ela não sabia se queria rir ou se vestir, caçá-lo e chutá-lo. Não havia nenhuma dúvida em sua mente que ela seria atormentada por visões de Liam dançando nu, provavelmente por dias. Se ela não soubesse, pensaria que ele sabia que estava sempre nu em seus sonhos. Afinal, quando um homem parecia tão adorável quanto ele ficava nu, por que se preocupar com roupas?

Uma menina jovem chegou com uma bacia de água quente para suas abluções matinais. Keira murmurou um agradecimento, e no momento que a menina se foi, ela pulou fora da cama para se lavar antes que a água esfriasse. Depois de cuidar de suas necessidades mais pessoais, ela se lavou e então vestiu um de seus próprios vestidos. Fiona foi mais que generosa com seus vestidos, permitindo que Keira sempre tivesse sua melhor aparência quando ia para o salão jantar. Durante o dia, porém, Keira preferia usar algo menos rico e elegante, de forma que pudesse ajudar em todo o trabalho que precisava ser feito.

Ela considerou cuidadosamente o que Liam disse sobre as mulheres em seu passado enquanto penteava e trançava seu cabelo. Ele tinha razão em dizer que ser tão insensível sobre algo tão íntimo não era nada do que se orgulhar. Por outro lado, ela encontrou algum conforto nisto. Parecia que não existia nenhum amor ou paixão cega em seu passado, nenhum fantasma para combater. Uma esposa podia apenas ser grata por isto. O modo como ele tinha vigorosamente declarado que nunca voltaria a se deitar com qualquer mulher que desse a ele um sorriso de boas-vindas era certamente bom de ouvir. Keira só não estava certa de que acreditava completamente nisto.

Se ele a amasse, ela poderia acreditar nisto, ela pensou e suspirou. Ela estava seguindo o conselho de Fiona e apenas o amando, mas não podia dizer se estava tendo qualquer efeito em seu coração. Sua paixão por ela era certamente forte, mas eles ainda eram amantes recentes, então ela não tinha certeza de que podia ver aquilo como um sinal de seus mais profundos sentimentos. Estava começando a pensar que ele gostava dela de algumas maneiras, mas suas próprias incertezas faziam aquela convicção vacilar várias vezes por dia.

Agitando a cabeça, ela decidiu atender as demandas de seu estômago. Enquanto se dirigia para o salão para o desjejum, pensava sobre o que Liam disse sobre seu ataque matutino a sua pessoa. Existia realmente uma Keira muito ousada saltando por seus sonhos, uma mulher livre de dúvidas e imune ao embaraço. Keira suspeitava que a maneira como continuava agindo fora de seus sonhos quando presa naquele momento nebuloso entre o despertar e o sono eram sua mente e seu coração a persuadindo a deixar essa Keira livre. Era um pensamento intrigante. Claro, ela meditou e sorriu, quando e se Keira se libertasse de suas restrições, ela definitivamente pediria a Liam para dançar nu.

—O que está fazendo você sorrir?

Keira percebeu que já estava na cabeceira da mesa do salão encarando Fiona. Sem pensar, ela respondeu.

—Observando Liam dançar nu.

Fiona se desfez numa explosão de gargalhadas. Depois de olhar rapidamente em volta para se reassegurar que ninguém mais a ouviu, Keira pôde rir também. Ela se sentou próximo a Fiona e encheu um prato do que era uma quantidade bastante surpreendente de comida, considerando que ninguém mais estava no salão. Espiando o mingau de aveia quente e espesso, ela colocou algumas colheradas numa tigela, pingou um pouco de mel e leite nele, e começou a comer. Enquanto fazia isso, ela assistia em assombro crescente como Fiona comia, e comia, e comia.

—Hum, Fiona? Por que eu tenho a sensação de que toda esta comida é realmente destinada a você? — Keira perguntou quando, terminado seu mingau de aveia, ela procurou para algo para colocar em seu pedaço de pão.

Colocando uma tigela de manteiga de ervas na frente de Keira, Fiona suspirou. —Porque é. Eu estou grávida.

—Oh, Fiona, isso é maravilhoso! —Keira foi brutalmente atingida por um súbito ataque de inveja.

—Sim, mas se você contar a Ewan, eu terei que bater em você.

—Por que você não conta a ele? Não sabe que isso o faria ficar aqui em Scarglas? Você não deseja realmente que ele vá para batalha, não é? — Keira experimentou a manteiga e então a espalhou abundantemente em seu pão.

—Não, mas ele quer ir. Se ele souber que estou grávida novamente, ele ficará, mas seu coração e sua mente estarão com os outros. Então jurei fazer tudo o que posso pensar para calar toda dor e medos não mencionados. — Fiona sorriu brevemente quando Keira riu e então suspirou novamente. —Desde que um sinal certo de que estou grávida é que eu como o suficiente para dez homens, eu tenho roubado estes banquetes às escondidas quando Ewan não está por perto. Em um dia ou dois, não terei que esconder o fato de que estou faminta o dia inteiro.

Keira levou um momento para captar o significado daquela declaração.

—Um dia ou dois?

—Sim. Liam provavelmente vai lhe contar logo, pois você vai com eles. Eles preferiam que não fosse, mas você conhece o povo de lá e eles não, então eles precisam de você. Eles também acham melhor que você e Liam assumam logo o lugar do lorde uma vez que eliminem Rauf. Ah, você está carrancuda. — Fiona cortou em pedaços uma maçã e começou a comer as fatias. —Liam não lhe contou muito sobre seus planos, é isto?

Keira meneou a cabeça e então fez uma careta.

—Eu não tenho perguntado sobre eles de qualquer forma, então ele pode achar que eu não quero ouvir nada sobre isso tudo.

—Você provavelmente ouvirá sobre tudo isso hoje à noite. Mais alguns Camerons chegaram, assim como também alguns membros do seu clã. O salão estará cheio de homens finos prontos para uma briga. Ah, isso soou indelicado. Eles estão ávidos porque veem isto como uma causa justa. Poucos homens viram Rauf Moubray e sobreviveram para contar sobre isto, mas todos eles ouviram a lista de seus crimes ou viram a crueldade de que ele é capaz. Esta é uma boa oportunidade para libertar o país dele. Alguns dos homens dos meus irmãos vieram, junto com meu irmão Nanty, e alguns de nossos aliados, os Dalglishes e os Goudys. Tomando alguns daqui e dali, ninguém está arriscando todos os seus bons guerreiros ou deixando suas terras mal protegidas.

—Muito inteligente. — Keira murmurou.

—Sim, eu achei, também. E Sigimor já tem homens se esgueirando próximo de Ardgleann, vendo o que podem descobrir e conversando com os lorde dos clãs vizinhos. Sir Ian MacLean já mandou dizer que somos bem-vindos para acampar em suas terras e que temos seu completo apoio. Não temos ouvido nada sobre os outros.

—Existe apenas um outro próximo o bastante para se preocupar, e eu duvido que você ouvirá sobre ele. Ele é tão cauteloso, está mais para um covarde. O homem ficará sentado, deixando outros assumirem todos os riscos, e só colherá os benefícios. Eu não ficaria surpresa se um de seus filhos trouxer alguns homens e se juntar à briga.

—Isso seria bom. Eles podem encontrar Liam e, lutando ao seu lado, declarar sua aceitação como lorde de Ardgleann. — Fiona observou Keira. —Você tem certeza que isso não a aborrece?

—Oh, eu não diria que não sinto uma pontadinha de ressentimento de vez em quando, mas não contra Liam. É contra o mundo inteiro, suponho. Esse mundo que não pode aceitar uma moça como lorde, que apenas vê isto como sinal de uma fraqueza da qual podem se aproveitar.

—Por o mundo inteiro, você que dizer homens.

—Sim, homens.

Ambas franziram a testa por um momento, percebendo o que estavam fazendo, e então riram. Durante algum tempo, elas conversaram sobre todo o trabalho que precisava ser feito nesta época do ano e sobre os filhos de Fiona. Satisfeita e sem nada para fazer, Keira decidiu ir trabalhar no herbário. Desde que Fiona estava começando a achar os odores fortes de lá muito perturbadores, ela estava mais do que feliz em deixar Keira fazer o trabalho.

A caminho do herbário, Keira encontrou os homens enviados pelos Murrays que estavam de pé junto com seus irmãos. Desde que a maior parte deles eram seus primos, todos pareceram se sentir livres para lhe dar um sermão por não dizer a eles onde estava e como estava passando por tanto tempo. Ela suportou a repreensão por algum tempo, por sentir que era merecida, mas só por pouco tempo.

Quando ela finalmente escapou deles, seus irmãos a seguiram até o herbário, e ela praguejou internamente. Keira tinha o pressentimento que eles queriam conversar com ela sobre Duncan. Tinha esperado por isto, mas como os dias passaram sem nada ser dito, pensou que tinham decidido que nada precisava realmente ser dito. Estava óbvio agora que eles tinham gastado os dias pensando no que dizer, e como dizer.

—Você devia ter nos dito que estava tendo problemas com seu marido—, Lucas disse.

Keira suspirou enquanto cuidadosamente verificava o progresso dos diversos aromas que Fiona estava misturando.

—Ele era meu problema e meu marido. Eu não senti que seria direito correr para Maman sobre isso tudo, especialmente quando eu o escolhi, não foi? — Ela lançou a eles uma carranca tão dura quanto pôde conseguir. —E eu não quero conversar sobre isto.

—Talvez se você tivesse conversado sobre isto, não teria enchido sua cabeça com todo o tipo de ideias tolas.

—Quando um homem vomita toda vez que toca você, não é difícil começar a ter idéias tolas, como vocês as chamam.

Artan grunhiu.

—Nós podíamos ter lhe dito que a falha era dele, não sua.

—E por que eu devia ouvir suas garantias? — Keira perguntou. —Vocês são meus irmãos. Estão destinados a ficar do meu lado e culpá-lo.

—Nós não mentiríamos para você sobre algo assim. Havia alguma coisa errada com o homem. Sim, você não é uma moça do tipo voluptuoso, que é rápido para atrair o olhar de um homem, mas não há nada errado com você.

—É óbvio que seu novo marido não acha nada de errado em você. — Disse Lucas.

Keira virou para enfrentá-los, se recostando contra a mesa de trabalho, e cruzou os braços sobre o peito.

—Não, ele não parece achar. E talvez isso logo alivie a dor do que aconteceu com Duncan. Eu sei bem o que vocês querem dizer, e agradeço por sua preocupação, mas tenho que acertar isso tudo eu mesma. Sofri por três meses de rejeições humilhantes. Vamos apenas dizer que isso deixou algumas contusões, e elas precisam de tempo para sarar.

Artan meneou a cabeça.

—Sim, elas iriam. Bem, seu novo marido certamente ajudará você com isto. Liam é um camarada bom e vigoroso.

—Sim, muito vigoroso. Pergunte a metade das mulheres da Escócia. — Ela quase sorriu do modo como seus dois irmãos fizeram careta.

—Ele era um homem livre. — Artan encolheu os ombros. —Um homem livre toma o que puder quando puder. Desculpe, moça, mas poucos homens virariam as costas a favores livremente oferecidos porque querem se guardar para suas esposas.

—Eu sei disto, seus hipócritas. Vocês certamente esperam que as esposas que escolherem tenham feito isso.

—Hora de partir —, disse Lucas enquanto se dirigia à porta. —Eu farejo um sermão cheio de reclamações sobre os homens.

Artan piscou para ela e virou para seguir Lucas, apenas para franzir o cenho quando seu irmão não saiu da entrada aberta.

—Nossos primos estão disputando com os MacFingals novamente?

—Não. — Lucas respondeu. —Estão trazendo dois homens para cá. Um monge jovem que aparenta ter sofrido um longo jejum e um grande homem com a vista ruim.

Keira começou a caminhar para a porta mesmo enquanto dizia a si mesma que o monge não podia ser quem ela estava pensando.

—O monge tem cabelo castanho claro? Oh, e ele já tropeçou?

—Três vezes, — Lucas respondeu. —O homem grande parece mantê-lo firme, entretanto. Apenas continua segurando-o até que ele consegue pôr os pés no lugar certo."

Empurrando seus irmãos para abrir caminho, Keira foi para fora no mesmo momento em que seus primos chegavam com o monge e o guerreiro. Ela piscou, incapaz de acreditar em seus olhos. Era realmente Kester. O grande homem ao seu lado não era alguém que ela tivesse visto no monastério. Não estava claro se ele estava sustentando Kester ou se Kester o estava sustentando. Mesmo que Kester estivesse ereto e parado, o homem ainda segurava o braço do menino.

—Milady, nós viemos para nos juntar a você em sua luta para recuperar suas terras. — Kester anunciou.

Teria sido um anúncio grandioso se Kester não tivesse balançado seu braço livre naquele momento e acertado o primo de Keira, Colin, diretamente entre os olhos. Um corado Kester rapidamente se desculpou, mas quando pareceu que Colin iria retaliar de qualquer maneira, Keira se apressou em afastar o menino e seu amigo dali. Enquanto ela conduzia o estranho par junto, seus extremamente sorridentes irmãos a seguindo, Kester apresentou seu amigo como sir Archibald Kerr. Keira não precisou de muitos passos antes de perceber que sir Archibald tinha a vista muito pobre, mas não disse nada até que estavam todos acomodados na mesa principal no grande salão, compartilhando o que restara do banquete que Fiona ainda estava mordiscando.

—Primeiro, Kester, eu gostaria de saber por que você deixou o monastério. Keira disse enquanto servia um pouco de sidra a sir Archibald. —Não posso acreditar que os monges tenham aprovado que você participasse da batalha.

Depois de engolir rapidamente o grande pedaço de pão que enfiara na sua boca, Kester respondeu,

—Eles não aprovaram, mas quando ouvi sobre todos os seus problemas pelo Irmão Matthew, eu quis ajudar.

—Isto é mais amável da sua parte, mas...

—Eu não quero ser um monge! — O menino disse abruptamente e corou. —Eu fui enviado para meu tio porque meu pai não queria saber de mim. Fui enviado para o monastério porque meu tio não me queria tampouco. Ele disse que eu era mais perigoso para seus homens que os amaldiçoados ingleses. Meu pai não me queria de volta, então os dois mandaram que eu treinasse para ser um monge. Pensei que talvez se pudesse ajudá-los, vocês pudessem encontrar um lugar para mim e sir Archie em Ardgleann. Eu faço qualquer coisa. Na verdade, prefiro ser um guardador de porcos que um monge.

Keira trocou um olhar com Fiona e viu a mesma condolência para com o menino que ela mesma estava sentindo. Até seus irmãos pararam de sorrir. Ela suspirou internamente, sabendo que não podia devolver o menino para uma vida que ele obviamente abominava. Não apenas ele seria magoado por sua rejeição, outra no que parecia ser uma triste sucessão, mas ela também sabia que o estaria condenando a uma vida muito infeliz.

—E você, sir Archibald? — Ela perguntou, observando como Kester dava a caneca ao homem e então, depois que o cavaleiro bebia, ajudava-o a colocá-la seguramente sobre a mesa.

—Bem, eu não sou de muita utilidade, mas estou tão disposto quanto o rapaz a ajudar, — ele disse, sua voz um estrondo profundo em seu tórax largo. —Estou tendo um pouco de dificuldade com meus olhos, mas meu braço da espada ainda está bom.

—Você está perdendo sua visão, então? — Ela perguntou suavemente.

—Perdendo. Bem, quase. As coisas não estão muito claras. Ajuda seu eu piscar. Levei um golpe na cabeça alguns meses atrás, você sabe.

—Eu o encontrei no bosque quando estava seguindo você e sir Liam. — Kester disse. —Ele estava conversando com uma árvore."

—Pensei que era um homem. — Sir Archibald resmungou. —O estrabismo não ajudou muito naquela hora.

Keira ficou muito orgulhosa de seus irmãos quando os dois empurraram rapidamente a comida em suas bocas para abafar seu riso. Um menino que podia tropeçar em sua própria sombra e um cavaleiro que não podia ver claramente eram inúteis para ela, mas não podia lhes dizer isso. De alguma maneira, iria ter que encontrar algo que eles pudessem fazer, algo que não os fariam machucar alguém ou eles mesmos. Tudo o que tinha que fazer era conseguir que Liam concordasse com ela.

—Keira, eles serão mais uma ameaça que uma ajuda, — Liam disse. —Kester é um bom rapaz, mas eu nunca encontrei alguém tão desajeitado quanto ele. E aquele sir Archie é quase cego.

—Um triste fim para um guerreiro, — Sigimor murmurou enquanto olhava fixamente para sua caneca de cerveja inglesa.

Havia um olhar de simpatia no rosto de Liam, mas não receptividade. As expressões de Sigimor e Ewan eram tão difíceis para ela ler como sempre. Keira procurou os homens no escritório de Ewan depois que todos jantaram. Tinha sido impossível discutir sir Archie e Kester com alguma privacidade até agora. Pior, embora ela tivesse horas para pensar sobre como apresentar argumentos em seu favor, ela apresentou muito poucos.

—Eu sei que eles serão de pouca ajuda, — ela disse, —mas eles não têm nenhum outro lugar para ir.

—Kester pode retornar ao monastério. — Liam fez careta quando Keira lentamente meneou sua cabeça.

—Ele não quer ser um monge, Liam. Seus próprios pai e tio o mandaram para lá, deixando muito claro para ele porque fizeram isso. Ele não tem o chamado. Melhor que ninguém aqui, você sabe o que isso quer dizer. Eu não posso devolvê-lo, sabendo que ele ficará preso lá, infeliz só Deus sabe por quantos anos. Deve haver algo...

—Leve-os, — disse Sigimor, sorrindo um pouco quando todos olharam fixamente para ele com surpresa. —Ela está certa. Não há nenhum lugar para eles irem. O rapaz será miserável como um monge, ou fugirá para algum outro lugar e vai acabar se matando. Ele é um bom rapaz, e eu posso ver um homem forte, fidedigno nele. Só precisa crescer em seus pés.

—E sir Archie que vê tão mal que conversa com uma árvore pensando que é um homem? — Liam perguntou.

—É um bom homem, mas logo estará morto se não puder encontrar um lugar para viver o resto de sua vida em segurança. Nós somos abençoados. Se sofrêssemos como ele, teríamos abrigo e família para nos ajudar. Ele não tem ninguém. O rapaz e o homem juntos funcionam bastante bem. O jovem Kester é os olhos de sir Archie, e sir Archie impede o rapaz de cair muito frequentemente. E embora sir Archie não possa mais viver de sua espada, ele fez isso por muitos anos. Ele tem habilidade e conhecimento. Você precisará de alguém para treinar novos homens para se proteger. — Sigimor piscou. —Contanto que ninguém fique ao alcance de sua espada, o homem ainda pode mostrar como a usou para ficar vivo tanto tempo como um mercenário.

Afastando o pesar que ela sentia sobre quantos bons homens morreram nas mãos de Rauf, deste modo precisando que o restante protegesse Ardgleann, Keira disse.

—Talvez eles devessem ficar aqui até que nós recuperemos Ardgleann."

—Não, leve-os, — disse Sigimor.

Liam franziu o cenho para seu primo.

—Já que eles não podem lutar, por que você acha que devíamos levá-los conosco?

—Nenhuma razão real. Ainda. Se nada mais, eles podem cuidar dos cavalos e guardar Keira. — Sigimor franziu o cenho. —Agora por que você parece como se eu tivesse acabado de acertá-lo na cabeça? —Ele perguntou a Liam.

—Eu estava apenas recordando como Kester cuidava de nossos cavalos todo dia quando nós estávamos na cabana, — Liam respondeu. —Ele nunca tropeçou, nunca teve nem mesmo o menor acidente enquanto nos estábulos. Nem mesmo Gilmour, uma besta muito contrária, nunca deu a Kester qualquer dificuldade.

Sigimor meneou a cabeça.

—Ele tem o toque. Essa pode ser sua resposta.

—É um declínio duro para um rapaz bem-nascido e um cavaleiro, mercenário ou não.

—Não tão duro quanto o primeiro passo para um sepulcro.

—Bom ponto. Muito bem, — Liam sorriu torto quando Keira rapidamente beijou seu rosto, ficando carrancudo quando ela fez o mesmo com Ewan e Sigimor, e então meneou sua cabeça quando ela correu para dar as notícias a Kester e sir Archie. —E agora, primo, — ele disse, voltando sua atenção para Sigimor, —você pode me dizer a outra razão porque você quer que nós levemos aqueles dois conosco.

—O que Rauf Moubray faz com qualquer homem forte e são, que ele pensa que poderia ser uma ameaça? — Sigimor perguntou.

—Mata-os.

—Sim, só isso, mas nenhum homem vivo nunca veria o jovem Kester ou sir Archie como uma ameaça, não é?

—Não, ele não veria, — Liam disse devagar. —Você tem um plano?

—Só possibilidades, mas se a oportunidade se apresentar, eu gostaria de ter as ferramentas adequadas à mão.

 **Capítulo Treze**

O aroma de carne assada enchia todos os cantos de Scarglas. Haveria um banquete aquela noite, mas Keira não sentia nenhuma alegre antecipação. Pela manhã, eles cavalgariam até Ardgleann. Nenhuma espada ainda havia sido desembainhada, mas a batalha realmente tinha começado. Ela afastou a culpa e a dúvida que a assaltaram. Isto tudo era culpa de Rauf Moubray, não sua, e ela deixou sua raiva pelo homem endurecer sua espinha enquanto ela ia procurar por Fiona.

Quando ela e Liam se juntassem ao exército que haviam reunido, haveria pouca privacidade, então ela decidiu encarar esta noite como a véspera da batalha. Keira queria que fosse tão memorável para ele quanto para si mesma, ainda que aquelas lembranças a fizessem ruborizar completamente até as solas dos pés. Já que Fiona estava casada por vários anos agora, ela tinha muita esperança que a mulher pudesse dar algumas ideias e conselhos. Ela não estava certa se algumas das coisas que ela fazia em seus sonhos eram o tipo de coisas que os homens gostavam ou queriam que suas esposas fizessem. Keira também encarava tal discussão com Fiona como um bom teste. Afinal, se ela não pudesse nem conversar sobre se comportar de forma libertina, havia pouca chance de que pudesse fazer realmente isso.

Para sua alegria, ela encontrou Fiona sozinha em seu solar, praguejando baixinho sobre seu bordado.

—Não está indo bem? —Ela perguntou enquanto se sentava ao lado de Fiona em um banco bem almofadado embaixo da janela.

—Oh, não, está indo bastante bem, —Fiona respondeu enquanto baixava o trabalho e sorria para Keira. —É só que eu gosto dos resultados, mas não gosto muito de fazer o trabalho.

—Eu realmente conheço muito bem esse sentimento.

—Bem, ponha pra fora.

Keira olhou surpresa para Fiona.

—Como você sabia que eu tinha algo que precisava, bem, pôr para fora?

—Vi o olhar em seu rosto enquanto você se dirigia para cá. Era o tipo de olhar 'eu posso fazer isso'. Problemas?

—Não, nenhum problema. — Keira respirou fundo lentamente para aumentar sua coragem. —Como nós vamos cavalgar para Ardgleann pela manhã, uma vez que, bem, nós estaremos com este exército que reunimos, Liam e eu teremos pouca privacidade, eu pensei que hoje à noite...

—Você poderia dar a ele uma noite para recordar? Fazer seus dedões do pé encolherem?

Keira riu.

—Algo assim. Já que você está casada há vários anos, eu pensei que podia me dar alguns conselhos.

Fiona acenou com a cabeça.

—Você quer que eu lhe dê o conhecimento que posso ter juntado, o valor de minha experiência, por assim dizer.

—Exatamente. Também, tenho estes sonhos onde eu ajo de forma bastante livre, mas não tenho certeza se o que eu faço naqueles sonhos é algo que um marido desejaria que sua esposa fizesse.

—Eu duvido que qualquer coisa que você faça em seus sonhos chocaria Liam. Fiona se ergueu para despejar sidra em duas canecas. —Se essas coisas a fazem se sentir bem em seus sonhos, suspeito que certamente farão vocês dois se sentirem muito bem se você as fizer realmente. —Fiona serviu a bebida para Keira, então se sentou ao lado dela. —Então vamos conversar. — Ela piscou para Keira. —Isto será muito mais interessante que bordado.

—É o que nós esperávamos—, Sigimor disse enquanto observava Liam andar pelo escritório.

—Eu sei disto, — disse Liam, lançando a mensagem que tinham recebido de um dos homens de Sigimor sobre a mesa. —Mas eu esperava por algo melhor.

—Alguma pequena estupidez da parte de Rauf que permitisse que nós apenas nos esgueirássemos para dentro. — disse Lucas enquanto se jogava sobre uma das pesadas cadeiras de carvalho pelas quais Ewan era tão aficionado.

—Sim, algo assim, — disse Liam enquanto observava fixamente um dos desenhos que Keira fizera que mostrava Ardgleann e como estava situado. —Não há nenhuma maneira de nos encobrir se tivermos que fazer um assalto direto. O terreno é aberto em toda volta do maldito lugar, e desde que está situado numa subida, os homens naqueles muros verão nossa aproximação de longe.

—Por isso escolhi ir agora, — disse Sigimor. —Em alguns dias a lua vai estar completamente escura."

Liam acenou com a cabeça, silenciosamente elogiando o planejamento cuidadoso de Sigimor. Enquanto lutava para se acalmar de forma que pudesse pensar mais calmamente, ele estudou os outros reunidos na sala com ele, Sigimor e Ewan. Nanty, irmão de Fiona, sentado em um tamborete próximo à lareira, desnecessariamente limpando sua espada. Os irmãos de Keira sentados em cadeiras de carvalho pesado, suas pernas longas esticadas, seus tornozelos cruzados, e suas mãos ligeiramente apertadas juntas e descansando em seus estômagos. À primeira vista, se pensaria que eles estavam entediados com isso tudo, mas ele os conhecia bem o bastante agora para saber que eles estavam tão longe daquilo quanto qualquer homem podia estar. Kester se sentava próximo a Ewan na mesa de trabalho, diligentemente fazendo cópias dos mapas que Keira desenhara sobre o interior da propriedade. Eles precisariam daquilo se encontrassem um modo de entrar. Sir Archie se sentava próximo ao menino, suas costas eretas, os punhos fechados em seus joelhos, e uma carranca sem seu rosto enquanto ele ouvia atentamente cada palavra.

—O homem conquistou seu prêmio através do roubo e da perfídia. — Disse Kester enquanto jogava areia sobre o mapa que ele acabava de desenhar.—Ele esperaria que todos fizessem o mesmo, e terá um olho afiado para todas as maneiras que isso pode ser feito. Havia obviamente uma boa mente dentro daquela cabeça desgrenhada, Liam pensou, mesmo enquanto murmurava concordando, —Consequentemente, lacrou todas as possíveis entradas.

—Não, — disse sir Archie, surpreendendo a todos. —Um homem assim não sobrevive cortando todas as suas rotas de fuga. Sim, ele se trancou dentro daqueles muros para se proteger, mas em algum lugar existe um modo dele sair se todas as suas defesas falharem.

Liam estava contente que a visão de sir Archie fosse tão ruim, pois seu orgulho teria sido ferido pelos olhares de surpresa em sua direção. Apenas Sigimor e Kester agiam como se a perspicácia do homem fosse apenas de se esperar. Liam ficava irritado por admitir isto, mas seu primo tinha acertado novamente. Sir Archie podia não ser capaz de ver claramente com seus olhos ou ser um hábil guerreiro novamente, mas seus anos como mercenário deram ao homem uma riqueza de conhecimento útil.

—Sim, você está certo, velho. — Sigimor disse. —A pergunta é onde? E quem mais saberá sobre isso?

—Moubray achará que não, mas alguém sempre sabe. — Disse sir Archie. —Alguém como ele é muito arrogante para ver isso.

—Keira conhece todas as entradas, mas nós não podemos arriscar experimentar cada uma.

—Um desperdício de tempo, — disse Artan. —Não poderão ser abertas pelo lado de fora.

—Então voltamos ao ponto de partida", disse Liam.

—Não exatamente, — Sigimor murmurou. —Nós só precisamos ter um pouquinho de sorte. E um plano.

Depois de trocar um sorriso com Ewan, Liam se dirigiu a porta.

—Bem, eu vou para a cama. Um homem que eu conheço uma vez me disse que dar prazer a sua esposa até que seus olhos estejam cruzados era o que um marido precisava fazer para mantê-la feliz. — Ele piscou para Sigimor. —Eu acho que vou tentar isso. — Ele fechou a porta enquanto Ewan estava dizendo que pensava que aquilo soava como um plano muito bom para ele.

Keira franziu o cenho para a porta do quarto e então terminou seu vinho. Se Liam não se juntasse a ela logo, ela estaria ou muito aborrecida ou muito bêbada para executar seu plano. De repente ela sorriu por suspeitar que havia outra esposa em outro quarto sentindo quase o mesmo. Quando ela e Fiona terminaram sua conversa, Fiona tinha feito planos para seu marido também.

Ela estava contente por ter criado coragem para conversar com Fiona. Embora estivesse um pouco consternada por descobrir que Ewan tinha contado a sua esposa tudo sobre Duncan e a humilhação que ela tinha sofrido durante seu casamento com o homem, aquilo tinha ajudado de algumas maneiras. Não apenas Fiona sabia que Keira não tinha nenhuma experiência anterior e pouco conhecimento, mas de muitas maneiras sutis, ela também fez Keira começar verdadeiramente a acreditar que nada daquilo tinha sido sua culpa. Depois, Fiona também tinha lhe assegurado que seus sonhos não eram nada para se ter vergonha. Na verdade, Fiona tinha absoluta certeza que Liam seria um homem muito feliz se a mulher que Keira era em seus sonhos o saudasse no quarto esta noite.

Olhando para si mesma, Keira percebeu que não estava mais preocupada com a reação de Liam sobre o véu fino de linho drapejado sobre seu corpo nu. Fiona tinha chamado aquilo de camisola, mas Keira achava que isso implicava uma substância que simplesmente não havia ali. Toda camisola que ela já possuíra foi planejada para mantê-la aquecida e modestamente coberta. Esta nuvem de fumaça azul que ela usava não fazia nada disso. Ela se serviu de outro copo de vinho para sufocar a fraca pontada de modéstia que ainda sentia.

Quando a porta do quarto se abriu e Liam entrou, ela quase bebeu todo o vinho de um só gole para afogar um súbito ataque de nervosismo.

Observar seu rosto a ajudou a banir aquela inquietação melhor do que qualquer bebida poderia. O sorriso dele lentamente se transformou em surpresa boquiaberta. Seus olhos se arregalaram enquanto ele apressadamente fechava e trancava a porta. Mesmo de onde estava, ela podia ver seus olhos azuis arderem, o que indicava seu desejo crescente. Ele lambeu os lábios, e ela lutou para não se envaidecer. Fiona falara a verdade. Os homens gostavam de ver uma mulher quase, mas não completamente, nua. E, ela pensou enquanto dava a Liam um sorriso lento, se Fiona estava certa sobre isto, provavelmente estava certa sobre todo resto que aconselhou. Enquanto ele caminhava em sua direção, Keira se encontrou perguntando-se se devia pedir que ele dançasse nu agora ou mais tarde, e quase riu. Aquela moça devassa que passeava por seus sonhos definitivamente tinha tomado à dianteira.

Liam finalmente recuperou o suficiente de suas faculdades para se aproximar de Keira. Ele estava quase com medo de falar, como se isso pudesse quebrar qualquer que fosse o feitiço que ela estivesse tecendo. Colocando as mãos em seus ombros, ele lentamente as desceu por seus braços, parando apenas para tirar a bebida de sua mão e pousá-la sobre a mesinha perto dela. Ele segurou suas mãos e a olhou novamente. O linho da camisola que ela usava revelava o bastante para atormentá-lo e escondia apenas o suficiente para fazê-lo querer mais.

—Onde você conseguiu isto? — Ele perguntou.

—Fiona me emprestou por esta noite, — ela respondeu.

—Agora sei realmente porque podemos ver o sisudo Ewan sorrir de vez em quando. Talvez você possa descobrir onde ela encontrou um linho tão fino.

Decidindo que tinha se deleitado com seus olhares e palavras lisonjeiras o suficiente para deixá-la quase presunçosa, Keira libertou suas mãos e começou a tirar suas roupas.

—Talvez eu faça isso. Claro, ele não é muito quente.

—Nós podíamos acender o fogo.

Keira podia dizer pelo sorriso lânguido em seus lábios que ele não estava se referindo apenas à lareira. Enquanto ela lentamente removia suas roupas, o brilho de curiosidade em seus olhos mudou para um de desafio. Ela estava no humor para enfrentá-lo. Recordando o conselho de Fiona relativo ao valor da antecipação, Keira levou tempo para colocar cada peça de roupa cuidadosamente sobre uma cadeira depois que ela as tirava. A maneira como ele permanecia lá e permitia que ela fizesse seu jogo a excitava.

—Diga-me, esposa, você está completamente acordada? — Liam perguntou quando estava finalmente livre de todas as suas roupas.

—Oh, sim, completamente acordada. — Ela o examinou tão lenta e cuidadosamente quanto ele fizera com ela.

—E quanto vinho você bebeu?

—Apenas uma caneca e mais um pouquinho. — Ela colocou a mão em seu tórax e lentamente acariciou cada elevação e cavidade. Embaixo de sua palma, ela podia sentir seu coração bater tão rápido quanto o dela. —Você temia que a bebida estivesse me fazendo agir deste modo? — Ela acariciou seu estômago tenso. —Não, não foi a bebida—, ela sussurrou contra sua pele enquanto beijava a cavidade na base de sua garganta.

—Então esta é a mocinha devassa que passeia por nossos sonhos.

—Talvez. Você vai começar a dançar?

—Talvez. Mais tarde.

Ele não ficou surpreso quando aquela última palavra terminou em algo perigosamente perto de guincho, pois Keira envolveu seus longos dedos elegantes ao redor de sua ereção. Ela nunca o tinha tocado lá antes, e apesar da urgência com que ele queria isso, se forçou a ser paciente. A maneira como ela o estava acariciando, como espalhava beijos ardentes sobre seu tórax, tornaria muito difícil manter a paciência por muito tempo, porém.

Ele estava tremendo com antecipação quando ela se ajoelhou na frente dele e começou a acariciar e beijar suas pernas. Era duro de acreditar que sua esposa, a viúva virgem que se desculpava por beijar seu estômago, iria fazer o que ele agora desesperadamente queria que ela fizesse. Liam tinha apreciado aquele prazer uma vez, mas a mulher tinha tão claramente pensado ser a mestre dele que ele fez disto uma daquelas coisas que não fazia. Exigia um nível de confiança que ele simplesmente não sentia em relação às mulheres com quem tinha se deitado ao longo dos anos. Ele confiava em Keira completamente, ele percebeu. Confiava especialmente que ela só daria ou repartira o prazer, e nunca o usaria para conseguir poder sobre ele.

Quando o calor de seus lábios finalmente tocou em sua ereção, ele estremeceu com a força do desejo que corria por seu corpo. Ele gemeu suavemente e enfiou os dedos por seu cabelo para encorajá-la, deixá-la saber que sua ousadia era mais que bem-vinda. A ferocidade da paixão que assolou enquanto ela o beijava e acariciava com sua língua, o tempo todo acariciando seu traseiro e coxas com suas pequeninas mãos suaves, quase o atordoou. Keira nunca usaria a paixão que eles compartilhavam para ter poder sobre ele, mas ele percebeu que ela já tinha esse poder. Ele estava justamente agradecendo a Deus que a única mulher a quem ele não podia resistir tinha uma alma muito gentil e honestidade demais para fazer tais jogos quando Keira o tomou em sua boca. Liam teve que travar seus joelhos para se manter estável, e lhe restou capacidade de raciocínio apenas o suficiente para se manter alerta para o momento em que teria que se afastar.

Aquele momento veio extremamente cedo para o seu gosto.

—Basta, amor, — ele disse enquanto a segurava pelos braços e a colocava de pé. —Eu não quero terminar lá. Não esta noite.

Esta noite ele queria enchê-la com sua semente tantas vezes quanto ele pudesse antes que os dois desmoronassem de esgotamento. Liam não sentia realmente como se ele logo fosse estar enfrentando a morte, mas aquele risco existia sempre que um homem ia guerrear. Ele tinha um desejo agudo de tentar plantar uma criança em sua esposa nesta véspera de batalha.

Enquanto cuidadosamente removia a delicada camisola emprestada que ela usava, Liam foi surpreendido ainda outra vez por sua noiva. O olhar levemente nublado dela e os tremores de prazer ondulando através do seu corpo revelavam que ela tinha sido tão afetada pelo que tinha feito quanto ele. Tinha sido um presente adorável que ela lhe dera, mas era óbvio que ela o tinha compartilhado completamente, e ele sentiu um estranho aperto próximo a seu coração.

Pegando-a em seus braços, ele a levou para cama, pausando apenas para satisfazer sua necessidade de beijá-la várias vezes. Pousando-a suavemente sobre a cama, ele desceu sobre ela. Duvidava que um dia se cansaria de ver seu corpo delicado, a maneira como ela ficava com seu longo cabelo escuro estendido sob ela. Depois de respirar profundamente várias vezes para recuperar algum controle sobre sua luxúria, ele a beijou.

Havia algo que ele conhecia, mas que nunca tinha feito, e estava ávido para experimentar. Agora era sua vez de dar.

Keira gemeu suavemente enquanto Liam se deleitava em seus seios. Ela não estava certa do quanto podia resistir quando sua necessidade de senti-lo dentro dela já era tão forte e exigente. Fazer amor com ele a tinha excitado muito mais do que ela teria imaginado, até em seus sonhos.

Enquanto traçava uma trilha de beijos até seu estômago, ele acariciava suas pernas. Keira estava tão entretida em quão bem se sentia que levou um momento para perceber que ele separara habilmente suas pernas. Uma ponta de embaraço nascido de uma modéstia que ela temia que nunca poderia superar completamente esfriou só um pouco sua paixão. Quando percebeu que ele estava olhando para ela lá, que realmente podia vê-lo fazendo isto, ela tentou desviar sua atenção antes que aquele embaraço que sentia crescer dentro de si matasse todo o delicioso calor em seu corpo.

—Liam, eu não estou certa de que posso aguentar muito mais desse jogo, — ela disse, agarrando os lençóis enquanto ele beijava o interior de suas coxas, seu cabelo macio roçando sua carne feminina em uma caricia que enviou ondas de desejo por seu corpo.

—Seja forte, esposa, — ele disse e mordiscou levemente sua coxa. —Pense sobre esfregar panelas.

Ela abriu sua boca para dizer que isso era uma coisa tola para dizer a ela, mas tudo que acabou soltando foi um guincho de choque quando ele a beijou diretamente lá, naquele lugar que ele tinha observado muito atentamente. Seu corpo inteiro ficou tão tenso que ela se ergueu da cama em alguns lugares. No mesmo momento em que ela estava pensando que não podia tolerar tal intimidade, ele a acariciou com sua língua. Keira pensou ligeiramente que tinha acabado de articular uma blasfêmia quando toda habilidade de pensar a deixou e ela se tornou uma criatura que era só sensações, calor e desejo.

Um minúsculo lampejo de sanidade surgiu quando ela percebeu que estava para explodir. Ela clamou, pedindo a ele para se juntar a ela, mas ele a ignorou. Uma batida de coração mais tarde, ela se sentiu sua liberação rasgar através dela com uma força que a sacudiu. Liam não lhe deu nenhum tempo para se recuperar, porém, usando seus beijos íntimos para conduzi-la naquela loucura toda de novo, mas desta vez, quando ela gritou para ele, ele lhe deu o que ela pediu. O acoplamento foi feroz, e o ritmo duro e rápido. Keira se deleitou em cada pequeno minuto disto.

Keira cautelosamente abriu seus olhos, franzindo o cenho em confusão por um momento, e então corou quando a memória do que tinha acontecido a inundou. Fechou os olhos novamente, mas era muito tarde. Liam já sabia que ela estava acordada. Ele a beijou, e então ela soube que ele estava olhando fixamente para ela. Quando ela abriu seus olhos novamente para encontrá-lo sorrindo para ela, fez uma carranca severa para ele. Ele riu, puxou-a para seus braços, e rolou sobre suas cosas. Esparramada em cima de seu corpo nu como ela estava, Keira achou um pouco difícil permanecer digna, especialmente quando se encontrou recordando como tinha sido bom.

—Minha devassa fugiu novamente? — Liam perguntou enquanto acariciava preguiçosamente suas costas.

—Ela deve estar debaixo de uma pedra, encolhida de vergonha, — Keira respondeu.

Liam sorriu novamente, pois, mesmo enquanto dizia isto, ela estava correndo seus dedos sobre suas costelas em uma carícia suave. Aquela parte ousada de Keira poderia retroceder um pouco de vez em quando, mas ele tinha a sensação que nunca estaria completamente atada novamente. Ele estava se sentindo bastante orgulhoso e vaidoso por tê-la amado até a inconsciência. Enquanto esperava que ela abrisse os olhos, ele percebeu que algo tinha sido ligeiramente diferente em seu ato de amor.

Embora a paixão de Keira sempre tivesse sido ardente, lindamente comparada com a sua própria, precisava ser persuadida, e embaraço ou modéstia frequentemente se intrometiam, tornando a escalada às alturas da paixão um pouco pedregosa às vezes. A única hesitação desta vez foi quando ele começou a beijá-la intimamente, e ela foi tão breve que se tornava sem importância. Liberando-se para ser tão corajosa e ousada quanto parecia ser em seus sonhos, Keira também libertara a mulher sensual dentro dela. Ela tinha se permitido desfrutar livremente de cada toque, cada beijo, e isso tinha sido uma maravilha de se ver. Ele pensava que o desejo que eles compartilhavam era o melhor que ele já tinha experimentado, mas agora sabia que podia ser muito melhor. Liam não a deixaria esconder aquele seu lado novamente.

—Oh, não, traga-a de volta, — ele murmurou enquanto penteava seus dedos por seu cabelo, desfazendo a bagunça causada por seu ato de amor. —Ela não tem nada do que estar envergonhada.

—Eu estou certa que ela quebrou várias das regras da igreja. — Keira descobriu que uma parte muito grande sua realmente não se importava se ela tivesse. Liam era seu marido legal, afinal.

—Sem dúvida, mas tendo estudado todos aqueles éditos, eu acredito que existem muitas regras. Às vezes, eu começo a pensar que os homens que as fazem simplesmente desejam se certificar que ninguém encontre qualquer alegria na vida que Deus nos deu.

Keira parou de beijar seu tórax e estudou seu rosto por um momento.

—Esta é uma das razões pelas quais você decidiu que não aguentaria uma vida na igreja?

—Sim, uma delas. Da mesma maneira que existe no mundo fora da igreja, dentro dela existe hipocrisia, cobiça, e desejo de poder. Eu não tinha um chamado forte o bastante para continuar apesar disto, não como seu primo tem.

—Ele vê tudo isto, também?

Liam meneou a cabeça.

—Mas esta não é hora para pensamentos tão solenes. Não, não quando eu tiver aquela moça ousada de seus sonhos ao alcance.

Keira sorriu um pouco.

—Você não ia dançar nu?"

Para sua surpresa, Liam a afastou dele e saiu da cama. Ele piscou para ela e então começou a cantar e dançar. Keira riu. O homem não tinha um osso modesto em seu corpo. Ele também tinha uma voz muito boa. Depois de observá-lo por um momento, ela parou de rir, embora um sorriso demorasse em seus lábios. Era uma coisa tola para fazer, contudo o homem tinha tal força e graça em seu corpo, que era um prazer observá-lo.

—Eu acredito em que também disse que tinha certeza que a pequena moça ousada provavelmente dançaria comigo, — ele disse enquanto agarrava sua mão e a arrastava para fora da cama.

Por um momento, Keira se sentiu tola e um pouco envergonhada, entretanto ele começou a cantar novamente. Era uma canção que ela amava, e logo ela estava cantando junto com ele. Eles dançaram elegantemente por algum tempo, os passos e movimentos cuidadosos, medidos, que assumiam um significado inteiramente novo quando dançavam nus. Então Liam começou a cantar uma melodia levemente picante, mais comum, e eles logo estavam saltando em volta do quarto como duas crianças, rindo, cantando e dançando como se não tivessem nenhuma preocupação no mundo.

Keira não tinha certeza de que foi a primeira a perceber que aquela brincadeira provocara uma necessidade muito ardente, ou se ambos foram atingidos no mesmo momento, mas ela de repente se encontrou olhando fixamente para Liam. Ele estava olhando-a fixamente de volta, e ela suspeitava que o calor que podia ver em seus olhos estava refletido nos seus. Ela lambeu os lábios. Ele lambeu os dele.

Ainda se sentindo um pouco brincalhona, ela se arremessou para longe quando ele tentou agarrá-la. A perseguição foi curta, porém, pois ela queria ser pega. Ela gritou surpresa quando ele a lançou sobre a cama, mas deu as boas-vindas de braços escancarados quando ele juntou-se a ela. Quando ele a beijou, sentiu quão feroz seu desejo era, e o dela cresceu para se igualar ao dele. Era muito bom ser uma vigorosa moça libertina, ela pensou logo antes da paixão afastar qualquer clareza da sua mente.

 **Capítulo Quatorze**

Sutilmente, Keira esfregou seu traseiro dolorido. Dois dias muito longos sobre uma sela deixaram-na dolorida e odiando a ideia de montar um cavalo novamente. O que realmente gostaria era de afundar em um longo banho quente, mas ainda passariam alguns dias antes que pudesse apreciar tal luxo. Ela iria, porém, tomar um bom banho no riacho perto do qual estavam acampados assim que Liam retornasse.

E quanto tempo poderia levar para conseguir dar uma olhada em Ardgleann? Ela pensou. Não era longe, e já que ainda estava claro, não havia nenhuma chance de procurarem quaisquer fraquezas sem arriscar serem capturados. O que realmente a incomodava era como Liam, Ewan, Sigimor, e até seus irmãos foram inflexíveis quanto a ela não ir com eles. Keira supôs que podia ser simplesmente porque era muito perigoso ficar tão próximo de Rauf. Ela tinha a sensação distinta, porém, que eles estavam receosos do que ela poderia ver, já que ninguém tinha trazido nenhuma notícia desde que eles pararam na fronteira leste de Ardgleann.

—Milady, eu lhe trouxe um pouco de sidra.

Keira virou sorrindo para Kester.

—Ah, obrigada, é muito amável. — Ela disse, aceitando a caneca e tomando um longo gole da surpreendentemente refrescante sidra. —Perfeita para tirar a poeira da garganta.

Ela relanceou o olhar para baixo e percebeu que a batina de Kester parava a algumas polegadas do chão. Quando olhou um pouco para cima, viu que ele tinha juntado esse comprimento extra acima do cinto de corda que usava. Keira de repente percebeu que Kester tinha lhe trazido uma caneca cheia de sidra e não havia nenhum sinal nele ou na caneca de que ele derramara sequer uma gota. Embora duvidasse que a redução do comprimento de sua batina o curaria completamente de seu desajeitamento juvenil, obviamente ajudara.

—Eu posso cortar esse comprimento extra, se você quiser. — Ela disse a ele.

—Oh, não, mas obrigado. — Kester disse —Lorde Sigimor fez isto, mas ele me disse para não cortar. Não ainda, ele disse.

E era óbvio que, no que concernia a Kester, a palavra de Sigimor era lei.

—Ele me disse que uma vez que Ardgleann fosse sua, eu poderia usar calções. — Kester continuou.

—Mas não ainda.

—Sim, lorde Sigimor diz que ainda não.

—Eu acho que ele não lhe disse por que quer que você espere. — Ela não ficou surpresa quando Kester meneou sua cabeça, e ela virou seu olhar na direção de Ardgleann novamente. —Eles foram há bastante tempo.

—Não tanto assim, milady. Lorde Sigimor disse que eles iriam observar um pouco. Suspeito que uma observação cuidadosa pode levar tempo, quando se faz direito.

—Sigimor claramente tinha se tornado o novo herói de Kester. Ela tinha que admitir que o homem era muito paciente com o menino. Depois de ter sido descartado tão insensivelmente por seu próprio sangue, Keira estava um pouco surpresa do quão avidamente Kester aceitava a orientação dos homens mais velhos. Havia mágoa lá, mas nenhuma raiva ou ressentimento reais que ele direcionasse a qualquer macho adulto. Ela teria que encontrar o caminho certo para ele, um que o faria um homem com quem se contar. Kester podia não estar bravo com seus parentes, mas ela estava. Um dia, ela ficaria feliz quando eles vissem o enorme engano que cometeram ao se desfazerem deste menino.

—Eu estou bem aqui, sir Archie. — Kester disse e começou a balançar seus braços. —Se você andar diretamente em minha direção, não tem nada em seu caminho. — Kester relanceou o olhar em Keira. —Ele pode ver este movimento, sabe.

Um momento mais tarde, sir Archie cruzava seguramente a distância dos cavalos até eles, e batia levemente nas costas de Kester.

—Você é um bom rapaz.

O vento bagunçou o cabelo longo de sir Archie, e Keira conseguiu um vislumbre da cicatriz dentada que corria da linha de seu cabelo até o lado de seu olho direito.

—Você disse que começou a ter problemas com seus olhos depois que levou um golpe na cabeça? — Ela perguntou a sir Archie.

—Sim, — respondeu sir Archie. —Levou um tempo para sarar, sim. Pensei que minha visão melhoraria quando sarasse, mas isso não aconteceu.

—Infeccionou muito?

—Lady Keira é uma curandeira, sir Archie. — Kester disse. —Uma muito boa.

—Não creio que qualquer curandeiro possa consertar isto, mas, sim, infeccionou por semanas —, ele respondeu. —O veneno não se espalhou, entretanto.

Podia não ter se espalhado, mas Keira não tinha certeza que todo o veneno tinha saído.

—Eu podia dar uma olhada?

Quando ele acenou com a cabeça, ela cuidadosamente examinou o ferimento recém-curado. Era áspero, muito áspero. Keira temia que houvesse algo preso embaixo da pele fechada, talvez até no osso. Havia também sinais de que o veneno ainda se infiltrava de vez em quando. Exceto que abrisse a ferida novamente, ela não poderia dizer mais apenas olhando. Com tantos homens que ela não conhecia bem vagando por perto enquanto montavam acampamento, ela não ousou usar seu dom, tampouco.

—Eu acho, sir, que o ferimento precisa ser reaberto e completamente limpo, — ela disse.

—Você acha que se fizer isso, me fará ver mais claramente?

—Não, eu não posso prometer isso. — Embora ela pensasse que havia uma chance de alguma melhora, ela não iria aumentar as esperanças do homem. Até que ela conseguisse dar uma boa olhada naquele ferimento, ela não podia ter realmente certeza de qualquer forma.

—Então deixe isto como está no momento, milady. Uma vez que tudo esteja resolvido e você voltar ao lugar ao qual pertence, eu pensarei nisto.

—Eu me certificarei de lembrá-lo disto, sir, —ela disse e virou para franzir o cenho na direção de Ardgleann novamente. —O que pode estar fazendo-os levar um tempo tão amaldiçoadamente longo?

—Um homem gosta de dar uma boa olhada nas defesas do seu inimigo, —disse sir Archie, —e isso leva tempo."

Obviamente não havia nada errado com a audição do homem, Keira meditou. —Bem, eu espero que eles voltem logo, pois estou ansiosa para saber o que eles viram.

—Nós não podemos deixar Keira ver isto. — Liam sussurrou enquanto olhava fixamente em horror os muros de Ardgleann.

Ele não notou nada a princípio; Ele esteve muito ocupado notando coisas tais como a riqueza da terra que eles estavam cruzando e o tamanho da aldeia. Foi o nítido ofegar de Sigimor e Ewan e as pragas sussurradas dos irmãos de Keira que chamaram sua atenção. A princípio, ele não reconheceu o que estava olhando. Quando o fez, teve que lutar para não esvaziar sua barriga. Balançando no parapeito dos muros de Ardgleann estavam corpos. Eles estavam amarrados ao longo dos muros como um tipo horrível de colar.

—Eu suspeito que sejam os homens que tentaram defender seu lorde e seu lar. — Sigimor murmurou. —Rauf deve pensar que infligirá medo nos corações de seus inimigos.

—E você acha que não irá?

—Em alguns, entretanto outros se sentirão como eu. Bravos. Muito, muito bravos.

—A aldeia está muito quieta, — disse Lucas, chamando atenção de todos para longe dos muros. —E alguém viu ou ouviu algum animal? Não é noite ainda. Por que não há nenhum som de vacas, ovelhas, ou aquelas amaldiçoadas aves barulhentas?

Liam procurou e percebeu que Lucas estava certo. Estava tudo muito parado e silencioso. Com luz para enxergar, alguém devia ter estado se movendo nos arredores. Não havia nem um vira-latas para ser visto.

—Ele já despojou completamente o lugar, — disse Ewan.

—Ou isto, ou ele está acumulando tudo dentro daqueles muros. — Disse Liam. —Quando sir Ian chegar, é possível que ele saiba mais.

—Sim, e se o homem viu o mesmo que Lucas, explicaria porque se aliou conosco tão rápido e avidamente.

—Rauf é muito parecido com aqueles gafanhotos na Bíblia.

—Muito parecido, agora que eu recordo a história. Não pensa no futuro, tampouco. Se ele estiver fazendo de cada refeição um banquete, sacrificando gado sem um pensamento sobre criar mais, ele terá que atacar as terras e posses de outros para não morrer de fome. — Lançando um olhar em direção à aldeia silenciosa, Ewan acrescentou, —E ele não se importará nada de ter condenado todos eles à morte com sua cobiça.

—Eu lhe disse que ele precisa ser morto. —Sigimor disse e se virou para começar a voltar em direção ao acampamento.

O outros foram rápidos em segui-lo, mas Liam olhou fixamente para a propriedade por outro momento. Se isto era o tipo de coisa que Sigimor tinha visto como resultado da ação de Rauf Moubray, não era nenhuma maravilha que ele estivesse tão ávido para libertar a Escócia do homem. Liam também tinha certeza que esta não era a única atrocidade que o homem cometera. Não havia nenhum modo de esconder toda a verdade de Keira, e ele se preocupava sobre como a impediria de se afogar em uma culpa que não merecia. Ele benzeu-se, curvou sua cabeça e disse uma oração pelas almas dos homens nos muros aguardando um enterro adequado. Quando se virou para seguir os outros, encontrou Sigimor esperando por ele.

—Você não se libertou completamente do monastério, não é? — Sigimor disse quando começou a caminhar ao lado de Liam.

—Oh, sim, eu me libertei. — Liam respondeu. —É só que —ele encolheu os ombros—eles precisavam de uma oração.

—Sim, eles precisavam. Ela descobrirá, você sabe. Não há como esconder tudo isso dela.

Liam meneou a cabeça.

—Eu sei disto, mas tentarei esconder toda feiúra que puder. Ela não precisa ver isto também, para se enterrar em culpa.

—Culpa por quê?

—Por não estar aqui, por levar meses para retornar para ajudá-los.

—Moça tola. Se ela ficasse, ela estaria morta ou desejaria estar. Quanto a esperar? Bem, ela precisava se curar, e apenas agora é a época para a batalha. Não vejo nenhum motivo para culpa.

—Nem eu, mas pode ser preciso mais do que essas verdades para limpá-la disso.

—Vai enfraquecer quando ela vir que nenhum dos sobreviventes a estará culpando.

—Você acha que eles não irão?

—Um tolo ou dois poderiam, sim. Sempre existem pessoas que precisam de alguém para culpar por todo mal. Mas, não, duvido que muitos pensarão mal dela. É apenas uma moça pequenina. Desconfio que muitos deles estarão justamente pasmos que ela realmente voltou para ajudá-los. Afinal, ela era senhora de Ardgleann só há alguns meses.

Liam meneou lentamente a cabeça.

—Verdade. Não houve muito tempo para formar quaisquer vínculos reais entre a senhora e o povo.

—Agora, antes que alcancemos os outros, há algo que tenho que perguntar a você. Tem me roído desde que nós deixamos Scarglas.

—Bem, pergunte então.

—Eu realmente ouvi canto e passos vindo do seu quarto aquela noite?

—Não eram passos. Era dança.— Liam teve que conter um sorriso diante do olhar que Sigimor lhe lançou.

Sigimor grunhiu e meneou sua cabeça.

—Quando você nos deixou mais cedo naquela noite, você disse que iria adorar sua esposa até deixar seus olhos cruzados.

—Talvez seja por isso que eu estava cantando e dançando. Com minha esposa. Nus.

Desta vez, Liam não pôde conter seu riso. Sigimor parecia tão intrigado quanto temeroso que Liam estivesse completamente louco.

—Sim, foi uma grande tolice, mas estranhamente foi, bem, libertador. Vamos, deve haver algo que você faz com Jolene que faria os outros pensarem que você está louco, ainda que faça você se sentir despreocupado, exuberante até.

—Natação. Nado nu com ela. — Sigimor meneou a cabeça. —Sinto-me um tolo toda vez que faço isso, mas foi por isso que fiz aquela pequena lagoa. A água é mais quente lá, sabe.

Liam pensou na lagoa que tinha aparecido lentamente no decorrer de um ano. Ele pensava que Sigimor a tinha feito para pegar peixes ou atrair aves selvagens para a mesa. Nem uma vez ele já tinha pensado que Sigimor e Jolene estavam se movendo furtivamente lá fora de vez em quando, para nadarem juntos nus. Isso explicava o muro de pedra bastante alto que a cercava quase completamente. Não era para manter os predadores afastados como ele tinha pensado, mas para dar ao lorde e sua esposa alguma privacidade enquanto eles pulavam na água.

—Eu me pergunto se Keira pode nadar, — ele murmurou e sorriu quando Sigimor riu.

Keira ouviu riso e relaxou um pouco. Ewan e seus irmãos pareciam tão austeros quando retornaram que ela sentiu medo. Suas respostas para suas perguntas sobre Ardgleann foram suspeitosamente vagas. Então ela se voltou para observar Liam, certa de que ele lhe diria a verdade. Ouvindo aquele riso, ela não podia acreditar que as coisas podiam estar tão ruins quanto temia.

Liam viu Keira e sentiu todo seu bom humor escapar rapidamente. Sigimor estava certo em dizer que não podia esconder a verdade dela para sempre, mas ele estava determinado a fazer isso enquanto pudesse. Ele sorriu para ela, pôs o braço ao redor de seus ombros, e beijou seu rosto.

—Eu não creio que um raio de luz do sol indicou o caminho para entrar sorrateiramente em Ardgleann. — Ela disse, trocando um aceno de cabeça com Sigimor antes dele ir se juntar aos outros homens.

—Eu temo que não, amor, — Liam respondeu. —Parece ter muros tão altos e resistentes quanto seu desenho mostrava.

—Você foi lá para ter certeza que meu desenho era preciso?

—Essa foi um razão, porém uma bem pequena. Você fez um desenho muito bom, muito preciso, mas observar a propriedade nos ajudou a avaliar o local. Sim, é tudo campo aberto em torno da propriedade, mas parece que ele não foi pastado ou ceifado por meses. Isso pode fornecer uma pequena cobertura se nós nos mantivermos abaixados. Junto com o fato que a lua vai estar escura, pode ser suficiente.

—Mas seria muito melhor se vocês pudessem deslizar para dentro da propriedade propriamente e começar a luta direto no coração da toca do inimigo.

—Sim, seria.

—Então acho que nós devemos buscar Malcolm, — ela disse e se preparou para uma discussão.

—Não, existe risco demais de sermos vistos, — Liam disse, agitando sua cabeça.

—Malcolm pode saber de algo que poderia nos levar àquela passagem que vocês têm tanta certeza que ainda está lá.

—E Malcolm pode estar morto. — Ele suspirou e beijou sua fronte quando ela empalideceu. —Desculpe, moça.

—Não, é a verdade. No entanto, eu acho que vale uma tentativa. Sua casa fica no fim da aldeia mais próximo de nós. A menos que Rauf coloque guardas em toda volta, nós devemos ser capazes de chegar até Malcolm em segurança.

—Eu não gosto disso.

—Nem eu. — Disse Sigimor enquanto andava até eles e entregava um odre de vinho a Liam. —Mas é uma chance muito boa para não ser aproveitada. Malcolm pode bem saber qual passagem não foi lacrada. Mesmo se ele não souber, terá informações que nós poderíamos usar.

Liam continuou a discutir por vários minutos, mas viu que era um desperdício de fôlego porque eles estavam certos.

—Nós podemos confiar neste Malcolm?

—Sim, — Keira respondeu. —Ele é um homem bom e honrado.

—Bom e honrado o suficiente para se manter sua lealdade verdadeira mesmo debaixo da bota de Rauf?

— Eu acredito nisso. Eu disse a vocês, tudo o que Malcolm quer na vida é viver tranquilamente com sua esposa Joan e fazer coisas bonitas. Ele abominaria um homem como Rauf. Eu tenho muita certeza disto.

—Nós não vimos nenhum guarda pela aldeia. — Sigimor disse.

Keira estranhou aquilo, mas manteve sua atenção fixa no assunto em questão – convencer Liam que eles deviam ir e falar com Malcolm.

—Por todos estes homens e os outros que logo se juntarão a nós, eu penso que devíamos tentar chegar a Malcolm. Ele pode não ser um guerreiro, mas foi treinado como cavaleiro. Ele pode ter visto algo nestes últimos meses, alguma fraqueza que vocês podem usar contra Rauf.

Isso era uma verdade que Liam não podia discutir, embora desejasse fervorosamente que pudesse. O fato de Sigimor achar que isto era uma boa idéia só tornou mais impossível discutir. Liam sabia que seu primo nunca permitiria que uma mulher se arriscasse muito. Que Sigimor estivesse concordando com Keira queria dizer que o homem sentia que o risco de sua ida provavelmente não era tão grande, ou que valia a pena por tudo que eles poderiam ganhar. Liam sinceramente esperava que fosse a primeira opção.

—Quando estiver completamente escuro, nós faremos uma tentativa. — Ele disse, incapaz de impedir que sua relutância transparecesse em sua voz. "No momento, nós devemos nos ocupar em construir um pequeno abrigo para você.

—Eu não me importo em dormir aqui fora, Liam. — Keira disse.

—Eu não quero que você durma no meio de um exército. Muito em breve haverá homens aqui que nós não conhecemos bem.

Considerando quantos primos seus e dele estavam lá, Keira não achava que seria um problema tão grande, mas não disse nada. O modo como Liam olhou zangado para o divertimento que Sigimor não fazia nada para esconder lhe disse que provavelmente aquele silêncio era o melhor no momento. Na verdade, ela preferiria um pequeno abrigo, mesmo um de varas e lama, para o caso do clima se rebelar contra eles. Ela não se importava em dormir ao relento, mas não gostava disto quando estava fria e molhada.

No fim, eles tiveram muita ajuda. Keira tinha a sensação que seus parentes e os dele achavam que era uma boa ideia, apesar da maneira como arreliaram Liam. Um mensageiro de sir Ian MacLean chegou dizendo que ele estaria chegando com seus homens em algumas horas, e outro do outro filho do lorde oferecendo a si mesmo e dez homens para ajudar. Quando Keira viu os resultados, decidiu não reclamar sobre suas atitudes superprotetoras. As paredes eram uma mistura de pedra e galhos, e o telhado era de pano lubrificado. Era alto o suficiente apenas para ela ficar sentada, mas certamente a protegeria de tudo, menos das mais ferozes das tempestades. Com outro pano lubrificado pendurado sobre a entrada, ela e Liam realmente teriam alguma privacidade.

Não foi até bem depois que eles tinham jantado que Liam decidiu que estava escuro o bastante para tentar uma visita a Malcolm. Ele mais uma vez ofereceu sua opinião de que ninguém podia ter certeza de que Malcolm ainda era de confiança, mesmo que ele ainda estivesse vivo, mas ninguém lhe deu atenção. Relutantemente permitindo que Keira fosse à frente, eles se dirigiram à aldeia.

Liam estava tão ocupado procurando por quaisquer sinais de problemas que não prestou muita atenção ao caminho pelo qual Keira os conduzia. Não foi até que a ouviu dar um delicado e estrangulado grito que percebeu que estavam no alcance da vista dos muros de Ardgleann. Praguejando baixo, ele se apressou a puxá-la para seus braços. Ela se agarrou a ele, apertando o rosto contra seu tórax, e chorou.

Olhando para a propriedade, Liam praguejou novamente. Tochas iluminavam os muros e os horríveis troféus de batalha de Rauf. Os corpos pareciam até mais horripilantes do que quando ele os vira na luz do dia. Que Keira, uma mulher de coração suave e uma curandeira, tivesse que ser sujeitada a tal horrível brutalidade era razão suficiente para matar Rauf Moubray.

—Eu nunca deveria tê-los deixado. — Keira disse em uma voz rouca, instável.

—Não seja tola, amor, —ele disse, pondo de lado sua compaixão pelo seu pesar e se forçando a soar firme. —Se tivesse ficado, você provavelmente seria apenas outra conta amarrada com barbante naquele colar horrível.

Keira gemeu e quase se arremessou de seus braços.

—Eu vou vomitar.

Isso não surpreendeu Liam. Ele mesmo esteve muito perto disso. Ignorando suas exigências para que ele fosse embora, ele a sustentou enquanto ela vomitava. Quando ela acabou, ele a arrastou novamente para o abrigo da floresta, longe da visão de Ardgleann. Ficou aborrecido quando ela se sentou muda, tremendo um pouco enquanto ele lavava seu rosto com a água do odre que ela levava. Ele então a forçou a enxaguar sua boca com alguns goles de vinho que ele levava no seu. Ele agora estava contente que os tivesse feito levar tais coisas, embora tivessem que percorrer apenas um pequeno caminho, simplesmente porque sempre se preparava para o pior. Ainda não tinha certeza se esta ida até Malcolm era uma boa ideia, e queria estar pronto para correr por suas vidas, uma corrida que seria, por necessidade, na direção oposta do seu acampamento e parentes.

Sentando ao lado dela, ele pôs o braço ao redor de seus ombros e a puxou para si.

—Eu não queria que você visse isso.

Respirando fundo para se acalmar, Keira disse.

—É por isso que Ewan e meus irmãos pareciam tão carrancudos quando voltaram da vigília a Ardgleann, não é? — Ela o sentiu acenar a cabeça, sua face roçando contra seu cabelo com o movimento. —Por que alguém faria tal coisa?

—Para apavorar aqueles que ainda vivem.

—É por isso que você pensa que Malcolm está morto? Você pensa que ele está lá em cima?

—Eu penso que aquelas são as pessoas que tentaram defender seu lorde e seu lar."

—Nenhum deles sobreviveu?

—Alguns. Sir Ian disse que existem algumas pessoas de Ardgleann abrigadas em suas terras. Alguns dos guerreiros, que virão com ele, e alguns daqueles que trabalharam e viveram dentro da propriedade. É assim que sabemos que todas as rotas de fuga estão hermeticamente fechadas. Quatro homens correram apenas para encontrar alguns dos homens de Rauf guardando-as. Apenas dois escaparam para tentar outra saída. Uma moça se escondeu durante quase três dias até que pôde escapar. Ela disse a sir Ian e outros como Rauf ordenou que todos eles fossem firmemente selados.

Keira olhou na direção da propriedade, sabendo que veria aquele horror para o resto de sua vida. Por um momento, ela quis se virar e ir para algum lugar, em qualquer outro lugar, e nunca retornar, mas rapidamente pôs aquele pensamento covarde de lado. Duncan falhou com ela de muitas formas, mas ela não falharia com ele. Nem falharia com as pessoas que estavam sofrendo sob o jugo daquela besta que se chamava Rauf Moubray. Ela podia ter que depender de homens para libertar Ardgleann de Rauf, mas cuidaria de restabelecer tudo o que uma vez tinha sido. Provavelmente sempre haveria fantasmas lá, mas ela aprenderia a viver com eles.

—Nós o mataremos, não é? — Ela perguntou enquanto se levantava e ajeitava sumariamente suas saias.

—Sim, amor, —Liam respondeu. —Nós o mataremos."

—Bom. Agora, vamos conversar com Malcolm. — Enquanto começava a andar novamente, ela ignorou as reclamações resmungadas de Liam.

 **Capítulo Quinze**

—Você tem certeza que o homem ainda estará lá? Ou disposto a ajudar?

Liam fingiu não ouvir o suspiro de Keira enquanto se esgueirava atrás dela. Sabia que estava sendo repetitivo, mas não podia banir completamente uma crescente inquietação. Uma vozinha em sua cabeça continuava lembrando-o que ela não conhecia estas pessoas há muito tempo, e que eles estavam sob o jugo de Rauf por meses. Ela estava apostando sua vida no que podia não ser mais que um breve conhecimento com o homem. A aldeia também lhe dava uma sensação ruim, Lucas estava certo; estava quieto demais. Mesmo que estivesse tarde, ele não pensava que devia estar tão quieto, tão silencioso e escuro. Aparte seu receio por sua vida, ele estava preocupado que se ela visse muitos mais sinais da crueldade de Rauf, ela seria esmagada por uma culpa que nada do que ele dissesse poderia remediar.

—Ele estará aqui, — ela sussurrou de volta, —se ele ainda estiver vivo, e ele vai ajudar.

Keira entendia as preocupações de Liam. Ela as compartilhava. Estas pessoas sofreram por vários meses sob o jugo de um homem mais cruel do que ela imaginava. Ela não podia saber o quão amedrontados eles estavam. Ela não podia nem ter certeza de que Malcolm ainda estava vivo. O homem era um sobrevivente, mas Rauf poderia ter descoberto a verdadeira herança de Malcolm, e podia facilmente vê-lo como uma ameaça. Rauf dava um fim rápido a qualquer ameaça. Ela não precisava realmente ver tal evidência horrível para saber aquele fato. Suas afirmações para Liam eram ditas tanto para se acalmar quanto para silenciar suas preocupações muito razoáveis.

Ela se esgueirou até a pequena porta escondida habilmente por uma chaminé de pedra áspera e hera espessa. Silenciosamente rezando que não estivesse levando-os para morte, Keira bateu na porta usando a série de golpes que Malcolm lhe ensinara. Não compartilhando do otimismo de Duncan, Malcolm rapidamente a tinha chamado de lado quando ela chegou a Ardgleann e lhe mostrou esta entrada secreta. Isso a ajudou quando ela fugiu de Rauf, e ela esperava que a ajudasse agora.

Enquanto a porta se abria lentamente, Keira sentiu Liam se aproximar atrás dela. Ela não precisava olhar para saber que ele tinha sua espada preparada. Ele levava a proteção dela muito a sério. Isso devia fazê-la feliz, ela ralhou com si mesma enquanto estudava o homem escondido nas sombras que a perscrutava do umbral da porta.

—Malcolm? — Ela sussurrou, incerta se este homem um pouco tímido podia realmente ser seu amigo.

—Milady? É realmente você? Doce Maria, todos nós pensamos que você tinha morrido! — Ele começou a abrir violentamente a porta, então parou abruptamente quando viu Liam atrás dela. —Quem está com você?

A suspeita dura na voz irritada de Malcolm a magoou um pouco, mas Keira colocou a mágoa de lado. Ela tinha deixado estas pessoas à mercê de Rauf por meses, sequer tentara avisar que tinha sobrevivido. Ele não a conhecia bem o suficiente para saber que ela nunca o trairia ou ao restante do povo de Ardgleann.

—Meu novo marido— ela começou a responder.

—Você se casou novamente?

—Isso foi, bem, inesperado.

Liam se adiantou ligeiramente.

—A luz que sai da sua porta aberta e todos esses sussurros podem atrair uma atenção que nós não precisamos. Melhores tratarmos disso do lado de dentro.

—Claro, eu estou chocado com minha tolice, — Malcolm disse. —Entre.

Conduzindo Keira diante dele, Liam olhou cuidadosamente em torno do que parecia ser uma oficina mal iluminada. Quando Malcolm acendeu outra vela, Liam percebeu que as formas que ele vira eram pedaços de madeira finamente esculpidos e metais lindamente trabalhados, alguns parecendo muito com prata. Até os cálices de madeira eram de uma qualidade que nenhum homem se envergonharia de ter em sua mesa.

Ele não disse nada enquanto o homem os levava a um aposento menor, indicando-lhes os bancos em volta de uma mesa. Liam se sentou próximo a Keira e observou Malcolm pegar três cálices e um jarro. Havia um desajeitamento estranho no modo como o homem segurava o jarro com sua mão direita. Enquanto Malcolm colocava os objetos na mesa, Liam praguejou internamente. A mão do homem estava coberta de cicatrizes, seus dedos entortados.

—Oh, Deus do céu, — Keira chorou. —O que aconteceu com sua mão, Malcolm? — Ela estendeu o braço para tocar a mão nodosa que Malcolm descansava na mesa, mas ele lhe permitiu apenas um breve toque. Foi suficiente, porém, para lhe dizer que ele provavelmente estava sofrendo constantemente com a dor nos ossos mal curados.

—Rauf Moubray aconteceu, — Malcolm respondeu enquanto servia a todos um pouco de cerveja inglesa.

—Ele sabe quem você é.

—Não, eu não acho, ou eu estaria morto. Ele não fez isto por quem eu sou. Ele fez isto porque tentei impedi-lo de tomar minha esposa.

—Oh, não. Não. Não Joan.

—Sim, minha Joan. Ela está na propriedade. Eles tomaram muitas moças lá, até a pequena Meggie, a filha do tanoeiro, que tem apenas treze anos.

Keira cobriu seu rosto com as mãos. Sua covardia tinha custado ao povo de Ardgleann muito mais caro do que ela podia ter imaginado. Ela sentia Liam esfregando suavemente suas costas, mas aquele toque lhe deu pouco conforto. Forçando-se a não ceder ao desejo de chorar, ela olhou para Malcolm.

—Eu sinto tanto. Eu devia ter retornado mais cedo.

—Para quê? Para morrer? Ser estuprada por aqueles brutos? Você estava extremamente ferida da última vez que a vi. Eu suspeito que você levou tempo para se curar. — Malcolm meneou a cabeça. —Você não tem nada do que se desculpar.

—Não? Enquanto eu estava escondida em segurança no monastério, você perdeu sua esposa e seu sustento. — Ela tocou brevemente em sua mão ferida novamente. —Eu sei o quanto você amava o seu trabalho."

—Ainda o faço.

—Você ainda pode esculpir e tudo com esta mão?

—Oh, não, mas isso não importa. Veja, milady, eu escondo isto bem por algumas pessoas acham que isto é a marca do diabo, mas, bem, eu tenho mais facilidade com minha mão esquerda. Sempre tive. — Ele sorriu brevemente e então suspirou. —Eu deixaria o bastardo tomar a mão com a qual trabalho se isso me devolvesse minha Joan. Não me importa o que os homens tiraram dela, se entende o que eu quero dizer, salvo que isso a machucará de corpo e alma. Eu só a quero de volta. Sem ela, eu não posso ver beleza na madeira e metais, não posso destacá-la.

—Nós a traremos e as outras de volta. — Liam disse, o olhar penetrante do homem dizendo-lhe que Malcolm ouviu o peso da promessa em cada palavra.

—Você tem guerreiros com você? — Malcolm perguntou.

—Alguns e mais para vir.

—Rauf e seus homens são bons.

—Nós somos melhores. — Liam sorriu. —Nós também temos homens conosco que poderiam roubar a mortalha de um cadáver mesmo enquanto seus parentes estivessem o enterrando. E sem se sujar.

—Eu não tenho certeza se isto é algo do que se orgulhar tanto. — Keira murmurou.

—Talvez não, — Liam concordou, —mas é útil.

—E depois você será nosso lorde?

—Keira me disse que você é o herdeiro verdadeiro embora seja bastardo.

—Eu não quero ser o lorde. Nunca quis. Disse a mesma coisa ao pai de milady quando ele perguntou. Eu só quero viver com minha Joan e descobrir a beleza na madeira e nos metais. Não, se você nos libertar de Rauf Moubray, será mais que bem-vindo como nosso lorde. Duncan sabia que eu não queria essa responsabilidade. É uma razão pela qual ele procurou uma esposa. Sim, e nós estávamos todos dispostos a aceitá-la como nosso lorde se qualquer coisa acontecesse a Duncan.

—Mas um homem como lorde seria muito melhor, claro. — Keira murmurou, e então quase sorriu quando os dois homens a olharam cautelosamente.

—Bem, sim, nem que seja apenas para impedir que outros tentem reivindicar Ardgleann. — Disse Malcolm. —Apenas quem é você? — Ele perguntou a Liam.

—Oh, doce céu, eu não os apresentei, não é? — Keira meneou a cabeça. —Malcolm, este é sir Liam Cameron de Dubheidland, meu marido, como eu disse. Liam, este é Malcolm MacKaill, meio-irmão de Duncan, entretanto é evidente que ele ainda deseja manter segredo da maioria das pessoas. — Enquanto os dois homens se cumprimentavam com acenos de cabeça, ela continuou, —Ele também é parente dos MacFingals de Scarglas. —Ela sorriu brevemente do olhar confuso de Malcolm. —Eles são Camerons, também, mas o velho lorde teve uma briga com seus parentes e adotou um novo nome. Isso ainda está sendo discutido.

—Uma história que eu vou querer ouvir quando este problema terminar. Quem são os ladrões?

—Os MacFingals, — Liam respondeu. —Eles são bons guerreiros também, talvez até melhores que os Camerons, embora eu me arrisque muito em dizer isso. A maioria deles passou a vida quase toda cercados por homens ávidos por matá-los.

—E mesmo assim ainda vivem.

—Exatamente.

—Quantos guerreiros você tem?

—Quarenta, mais ou menos. Camerons, MacFingals, MacEnroys e alguns de seus aliados, e alguns Murrays.

—E Kester e sir Archie, — disse Keira. —Você esqueceu deles.

Liam trocou um rápido olhar com Malcolm, e o homem quase sorriu, mostrando que entendia que havia uma boa razão para Liam não tê-los incluído em sua lista de guerreiros.

—Não tema, moça. Eu ainda não pensei numa maneira de usá-los, uma que não vá ferir seu orgulho e ainda lhes dê uma boa chance de sobreviver à batalha.

Keira fez careta. Kester e Archie tinham coragem e honra, mas Liam estava certo em excluí-los de sua lista de bons lutadores. Kester estava mostrando alguma melhora e revelando algumas habilidades que podiam torná-lo um recurso valioso no futuro, mas ele ainda era um menino imberbe que passava muito tempo esparramado no chão. E o pobre sir Archie, ela pensou com um suspiro. Ele tinha habilidade e experiência, mas a menos que ela pudesse encontrar uma maneira de ajudá-lo a ver o mundo como mais que uma sombra, ele seria uma ameaça tão grande para seus aliados quanto para seus inimigos.

—O que você quer de mim? — Malcolm perguntou.

—Informações, — Liam respondeu, e imediatamente começou a interrogar Malcolm sobre as defesas de Ardgleann e a força das tropas de Rauf.

Enquanto ouvia os homens, Keira sentiu seu medo reviver, e lutou para enterrá-lo novamente. Nas semanas desde que se apoderar de Ardgleann, Rauf Moubray tinha fortalecido suas defesas. O homem obviamente tinha um olho afiado para qualquer fraqueza que podia ser usada por um inimigo. Não a surpreendeu que a primeira coisa que Rauf fizera fora interditar todas as entradas secretas para a propriedade. A única maneira de entrar em Ardgleann ainda parecia ser escalando os altos muros ou direto pelos portões. Tais batalhas custariam muitos homens aos atacantes, feridos e mortos. Keira queria pôr um fim a tudo isso, mas sabia que era impossível.

Sua sensação de culpa era como uma coisa viva se retorcendo dentro dela. Se tivesse vindo mais cedo, Rauf não teria se estabelecido tão firmemente dentro dos muros de Ardgleann, o pobre Malcolm não seria mutilado, e as mulheres de Ardgleann não estariam sofrendo tão dolorosamente. Não importava quantas razões tinha se dado, fora principalmente o medo que a manteve no monastério

Em uma tentativa de afastar o gosto amargo do fracasso e os pensamentos sobre sua própria covardia, ela estudou a mão de Malcolm e então a agarrou. Ele sobressaltou-se ligeiramente, mas Liam prendeu sua atenção. Keira sabia que Duncan contara a Malcolm sobre seus dons, mas suspeitava que Malcolm nutria dúvidas, talvez até um pouco de medo. No momento, porém, o homem parecia disposto a permitir que ela fizesse qualquer coisa que desejasse, e Keira rapidamente tirou vantagem disto.

Apenas quando largou a mão de Malcolm e abriu seus olhos que Keira percebeu que os homens tinham parado de conversar. Malcolm estava olhando fixamente para ela com os olhos arregalados de surpresa, mas ela não viu nenhum sinal de medo ou horror. Liam, porém, tinha sua mão no antebraço do homem, mantendo-o firmemente no lugar. Ela tinha estado tão perdida na dor de Malcolm e em sua luta para discernir a extensão de seus danos, que sequer notara que em certo ponto, ele obviamente fizera uma tentativa de libertar sua mão.

—Você tem algum pão, mel e sidra? — Liam perguntou a Malcolm quando viu Keira oscilar ligeiramente e agarrar a beirada da mesa para se firmar.

—Sim. — Malcolm começou a se levantar, mas Liam já estava de pé, e o manteve em sua cadeira com uma mão em seu ombro.

—Não. É melhor que você fique sentado. Diga-me onde está.

Liam rapidamente serviu pão, mel e sidra para Keira, calmamente persuadindo Malcolm a comer um pouco também. Ele ignorou o homem enquanto incitava Keira a se concentrar, sussurrando enquanto a ajudava a visualizar a água fresca que lavava a dor que agora repousava em sua mão. Então ele se sentou e, ignorando seus protestos fracos, colocou-a no colo e abraçou-a. Sorriu ligeiramente quando em menos de um minuto ela afundou contra ele, dormindo profundamente.

—Duncan tinha razão. — Malcolm disse em uma voz baixa enquanto olhava fixamente para sua mão. —Ela tem o toque. Duncan estava tão contente por isto.

—Sim. — Liam distraidamente beijou o topo da cabeça de Keira. —Ela não costuma usá-lo muitas vezes tão completamente. Isso exige muito dela, como você pode ver. — Ele olhou para a mão de Malcolm. —Você deve ficar livre da maior parte da dor por um dia ou mais. Isso não é uma cura, entende.

—Eu sei disto, mas um descanso da dor, não importa o quão breve, é dádiva suficiente.

—Quando ela despertar, aqui ou mais tarde no acampamento, ela provavelmente lhe dirá se existe qualquer esperança de consertar isto, mesmo que apenas em parte.

—Ela estava verificando o dano sob a pele, não estava?

—Sim, de um modo que duvido chegar a entender um dia. Por que Duncan estava tão contente com seu dom? — Liam perguntou-se se este homem conhecia toda a feia história do casamento fracassado de Keira.

—Ele esperava que ela pudesse curá-lo.

—Ele estava doente? Ela não fala muito sobre isso.

Vendo que ele e Keira terminaram a sidra, Malcolm serviu um pouco mais de cerveja para si mesmo e para Liam.

—O principal interesse de Duncan no casamento com a moça era conseguir uma aliança forte com seu clã, pois sabia que ela poderia chamá-los para seu lado se fosse necessário. Quando ela contou a ele sobre seus dons, ele ficou ainda mas ávido para torná-la sua esposa porque esperava que, algum dia, ela pudesse curá-lo. — Malcolm fez uma careta e tomou um grande gole de cerveja antes de continuar. —Ele tinha um problema em suas partes.

Liam olhou fixamente para o homem por um momento.

—Você conhece toda a verdade, não é?

—Que o casamento nunca foi consumado? Sim, mas o problema não era com seu corpo. Estava em sua mente, eu penso. Talvez em seu coração.

—Ele não era impotente. Ela me contou como ele se comportava toda vez que tentava se deitar com ela. Ele estava louco?

—Sim e não. Ele tinha desejos, sentia uma profunda luxúria pela moça, mas não conseguia lidar com isto. Eu culpo seus pais. Sim, principalmente sua mãe, mas seu pai era quase tão ruim. Eu não vou aborrecê-lo com tudo o que eles fizerem com o rapaz, as várias maneiras que utilizaram para criar as dificuldades que ele sofria, mas eles tiveram sucesso em torná-lo incapaz de se deitar com uma moça. Eles e aquele padre vil que mantiveram em Ardgleann por muitos anos. A luxúria era pecado, sujeira, uma estrada certa para as covas flamejantes do inferno, e tantas outras coisas tristes, inclusive surras e outros castigos brutais. O pobre rapaz não podia sentir um bom, saudável desejo sem ser atormentado, até mesmo sentir náuseas. Se o casamento durasse mais tempo, poderia ter funcionado. Afinal, casamento e procriação de filhos não é nenhum pecado, não é? Mas o destino decidiu que não era para ser assim.

—Contundo seu pai deve ter sentido tais desejos, e os concretizado, ou Duncan não teria nascido e você não estaria aqui.

—Verdade, mas o homem também chicoteava a si mesmo até sangrar por tal pecado, e fazia isso muito frequentemente. Sua esposa frequentemente usava minha presença como prova da repugnante imundície dos homens e seus impulsos bestiais.

—Não precisa dizer mais nada. Eu encontrei muito disso. Estudei para ser monge durante algum tempo e conheci alguns homens dessa laia. — Liam sentiu seu resquício de ciúme de Duncan se afogar numa torrente de compaixão. —A infância do homem deve ter sido um tormento constante.

—Infelizmente, sim, foi. Tenho certeza que ele não me disse nem metade das coisas que eles faziam com ele toda vez que suspeitavam que ele estivesse até mesmo tendo um pensamento luxurioso.

—Ele nunca contou a Keira. Ela pensa que ele a achava indesejável, que era sua culpa que ele não conseguisse se deitar com ela. Eu não creio que realmente tive sucesso em convencê-la do contrário.

Malcolm meneou a cabeça.

—Pobre moça. Eu disse a Duncan que ele devia ser completamente honesto com ela, mas ele demorava a reunir coragem. E então, sua chance tinha passado.

—Quantos conhecem esta verdade?

—Apenas alguns, e eles nunca falariam sobre isso. Ela é uma boa moça, e aqueles que conhecem a verdade estão mais que dispostos a aceitá-la, assim como seu clã, como líder. Você pode precisar se provar. Embora se você puder nos libertar daquele demônio sujo que agora detém a propriedade, indubitavelmente ganhará a lealdade de todos.

Liam lentamente meneou a cabeça.

—Talvez, mas será preciso muito mais que derrotar aquele porco para que Ardgleann volte a ser o que era. Os sinais da brutalidade e cobiça do homem estão em todos os lugares. Estou surpreso que ele tenha deixado algumas de suas peças tão finas.

Malcolm relanceou o olhar em direção ao aposento onde seu trabalho estava exposto, então olhou para Liam.

—Ele levou alguns, mas que importância tem isto? Ele me roubou meu maior tesouro, meu coração e minha alma quando tomou minha bela Joan. — Ele terminou baixinho em uma voz estrangulada. —Eu não posso dormir por pensar no que minha pequena moça pode estar sofrendo, e me sinto amaldiçoado por não poder fazer nada para ajudá-la. Olho fixamente para aqueles muros e penso como anseio por matar esse bastardo. Muitas vezes, eu comecei a dirigir-me para lá, determinado a confrontar Rauf, apenas para ser detido por minha própria covardia.

—Seu próprio bom senso. — Disse Liam categoricamente, e então suavizou o tom. —Você realmente pensa que ajudaria sua esposa se ela tivesse que assistir você se sacrificar diante de seus olhos? Quanto mais ela sofreria se seu inferno incluísse ver seu cadáver apodrecer nas correntes penduradas das ameias como aquelas outras pobres almas?

Empalidecendo ligeiramente, Malcolm estremeceu e sussurrou.

—Não estavam todos mortos quando ele os pendurou lá.

Liam praguejou baixo e profusamente.

—Ele precisa morrer. — Ele sorriu, e se o olhar ligeiramente inquieto de Malcolm fosse uma indicação, conseguiu conter toda a fúria e abominação que agora guardava para Rauf moubray. —Eu devo certificar-me de contar aos meus primos e aos irmãos de Keira sobre isto.

—Isso importará a eles?

—Oh, sim. Vai enfurecê-los. Eles têm todos os motivos que precisam para querer aquele bastardo fora da propriedade. Ele roubou de um dos seus e a deixou viúva. Mas isto endurecerá sua calma resolução em uma fria, intensa. Ver os corpos pendurados nos muros começou isto. Esta história vai terminar de fazer isso.

Malcolm olhou fixamente para suas mãos.

—Eu não sou nenhum guerreiro de verdade, mas posso usar uma espada, milorde.

Uma sensação de prazer percorreu Liam pela forma como Malcolm o chamou. A batalha ainda não tinha sido vencida, mas este homem estava claramente declarando que já o aceitava como lorde de Ardgleann. Muitas pessoas fechariam a cara por sua súbita ascensão de poder e prestígio, mas apenas a opinião do povo de Ardgleann realmente importava. Este primeiro passo em direção a sua aceitação era inebriante.

—Então você é bem-vindo a se juntar a nós. Tudo que precisamos agora é um plano. — Ele adicionou alegremente enquanto beijava distraidamente o topo da cabeça de Keira.

—Você ama a moça, não é? — Malcolm disse e sorriu ligeiramente quando Liam corou um pouco.

—Eu acredito que poderia amar, — Liam respondeu e fez uma careta. —Ela não escolheu realmente este casamento. — Ele contou a Malcolm uma versão muito sucinta de tudo que aconteceu para trazê-los até este ponto. —É um trabalho demorado convencê-la de que serei um marido fiel e de que toda esta riqueza que eu ganhei não é a razão pela qual a quis.

—Sim, será um trabalho duro, eu acho. Os antigos problemas com o pobre Duncan a feriram de várias maneiras, eu suspeito, já que ele nunca lhe contou a verdadeira razão deles.

Liam acenou com a cabeça e então direcionou a conversa para a batalha que enfrentariam. Estava claro que Malcolm tinha o tipo de conhecimento que podia se provar vital nos dias adiante. Quando o homem deixou claro que estava mais que disposto a deixar sua casa e se juntar a eles, Liam não desperdiçou mais tempo. Dentro de momentos, ele estava levando o homem para longe da aldeia, o fato de ter que carregar uma Keira ainda adormecida não diminuindo em nada a velocidade do seu passo.

Keira piscou, olhou em volta, e então franziu o cenho. Quando e como ela tinha voltado para o acampamento? Ela se sentou lentamente enquanto Liam a abordava e segurava uma caneca que ela reconheceu como sendo de Malcolm. Sorrindo em agradecimento, ela bebeu de um só gole a sidra fresca enquanto ele se sentava ao lado dela.

—Aquele é Malcolm conversando com Sigimor? — Ela perguntou.

—Sim. — Liam colocou o braço ao redor de seus ombros e a puxou para si. —Ele pediu para se juntar a nós, e seu conhecimento do que existe dentro do lugar, e às vezes onde, é valioso. Infelizmente ele não pode ter certeza de qual saída poderia ser a que Rauf escolheria para si próprio.

—A batalha começará logo?

—Assim que os outros cheguem, ou logo depois disso.

—Não há volta agora, há?

Ele beijou sua face. Não, moça. Depois de tudo que viu aqui, você realmente iria querer que nós fôssemos embora?

Keira lentamente meneou sua cabeça.

—É só que eu queria que apenas Rauf moubray e seus cães fossem feridos, e uma justiça tão pura não é realmente possível na batalha por vir.

—Provavelmente não. Contudo, se um homem deve morrer, é melhor se ele o fizer em uma luta para libertar o mundo de tal imundície. Sim, e os homens das terras vizinhas estão se juntando a nós porque sabem que um homem assim logo sangrará suas terras roubadas e contará com as deles para mais lucro. Como Sigimor diz, este homem é um furúnculo que deve ser lancetado.

—Eu devia ter prestado atenção quando minha família expressou preocupação com o casamento. — Ela murmurou.

Liam pegou seu rosto nas mãos e a forçou a olhar para ele.

—Você deve se livrar desta culpa que a corrói, moça. Nada disto é sua culpa. Duncan estava tentando conseguir uma esposa. Rauf queria Ardgleann há muito tempo. Essas verdades duras estavam lá antes mesmo que você conhecesse Duncan. Se não fosse você, ele teria se casado com outra moça. Pelo menos você teve a esperteza e força para sobreviver e retornar com um exército.

—Muito tarde. Eu...

Ele interrompeu suas palavras com um breve e duro beijo.

—Quando você estava curada de seus próprios ferimentos e teve certeza que Rauf não estava caçando-a, já era muito tarde para deter o pior de sua crueldade. Desista da culpa, Keira. Você é a única que pensa que merece isto.

—Talvez. — Ela descansou a cabeça contra seu tórax. —Você tem algum plano? Algo melhor que um assalto direto aos muros?

—Logo. Está se formando. E eu prometo, esposa, será um plano realmente muito astuto.

 **Capítulo Dezesseis**

—Esse é o seu plano brilhante?

Keira olhava fixamente para Liam, Sigimor, Kester, Malcolm, e sir Archie em absoluta descrença. Ela suspeitava que estava parecendo tão intimidadora e zangada quanto se sentia, pois todos os cinco homens pareciam cautelosos, embora Sigimor também parecesse divertido. O plano de enviar Kester e sir Archie até a propriedade para encontrar um caminho para o restante deles entrar era loucura absoluta, embora nenhum destes homens parecesse concordar. Como eles podiam pensar que um menino desajeitado e um homem que via o mundo através de uma névoa espessa podiam realizar qualquer coisa além de conseguirem se matar, ela não sabia. Infelizmente, ela não podia dizer isto em voz alta. Kester e sir Archie tinham seu orgulho. Pior, eles pareciam ávidos para empreender uma tarefa tão perigosa, ser uma parte tão importante desta batalha.

—Liam, posso falar com você em particular? — Ela não estava certa por que seu pedido frio, zangado, devia fazer Sigimor sorrir tanto, mas já tinha decidido que ele era um pouco estranho.

Por um momento, Liam hesitou. Não havia realmente nada para discutir. O plano estava estabelecido, e todos concordaram que era sua melhor chance de evitar uma carnificina. Então ele viu o medo em seus olhos. Se por nada mais, ele precisava acalmar suas preocupações por seus dois amigos, e isso exigiria alguma privacidade. Poderiam precisar dizer coisas que podiam magoar Kester e sir Archie ou ferir seu orgulho.

—Sim, moça, — ele disse enquanto a pegava pelo braço, —mas nós não podemos discutir isso por muito tempo.

—Eu disse que queria falar com você, não discutir. — Ela protestou enquanto ele a levava em direção a grande árvore na extremidade mais distante do acampamento.

—Eu suspeito que estaremos fazendo um pouco de ambos.

No momento em que eles se detiveram e se encararam, ela explodiu.

—Vocês estão loucos? Como podem sequer pensar em enviar aqueles dois até aquele lugar, direto para as garras sangrentas de Rauf? É como enviar cordeiros para o sacrifício. Você mesmo disse que Kester não pode caminhar uma jarda sem tropeçar, e sir Archie é conhecido por atacar um arbusto, achando que era um javali selvagem.

—Exatamente.

Ela franziu o cenho.

—O que você quer dizer?

—Eles não serão vistos como uma ameaça.

—O que não significa que estarão seguros. Apenas significa que Rauf não ficaria preocupado em matá-los.

Liam a pegou nos braços e descansou o queixo no topo de sua cabeça.

—Sim, existe perigo enfrentando-os. Eu não posso mentir para você e dizer que não.

—Entretanto, Rauf mata apenas os fortes, apenas aqueles que são uma ameaça para ele. Ou aqueles que o enraivecem. Nenhum homem pode sequer ver Kester e sir Archie como uma ameaça, exceto que eles poderiam cair sobre ele.

—Como você pode estar certo disto?

—Eu não posso, não completamente, mas estou certo o suficiente para arriscar duas vidas. Kester e sir Archie parecem tolos inocentes, a menos que você converse com eles por algum tempo, para entender quem eles são. Juntos, eles formam um guerreiro muito inteligente. Kester é os olhos de sir Archie, e sir Archie é a força de Kester. Eles entrarão lá alegando que seu primo mandou que eles falassem com você, e Rauf ao menos hesitará antes de matá-los. Ele vai querer planejar a melhor maneira de impedir seu clã de vir aqui, pelo menos até que ele possa fortalecer suas defesas ainda mais.

Keira deu um passo atrás para franzir o cenho para ele.

—Mas como eles podem ajudá-los a atravessar os muros? Rauf vigia a todos, e os homens dele devem ser tão malignos e cautelosos quanto ele.

—Duas coisas darão a Kester e sir Archie uma chance. Eles parecerão impotentes para Rauf, nenhuma ameaça mesmo, então ele provavelmente não se aborrecerá em confiná-los. E Kester pode imitar Rauf.

—Bem, sim, mas ele não pode se fazer passar por ele.

—Sir Archie pode. Não haverá nenhuma lua hoje à noite. Até mesmo Malcolm diz que nas sombras, ele poderia passar pelo homem. — Liam a beijou ligeiramente quando ela continuou com a carranca. —Kester e sir Archie praticaram de forma que, quando Kester falar, Archie mova sua boca. Eu os aconselhei a não tentar nada se acharem que os riscos são muito grandes, para apenas observar e registrar o número de homens, quantas armas têm, e onde pode haver um ponto fraco.

—E eles desejam muito fazer isto. — ela murmurou.

—Muito. Se isto não funcionar, nossa única escolha é um assalto direto àqueles muros.

—Que pode custar muito mais que apenas duas vidas.

—Sim. Todo mundo está disposto, mas invadir o ninho desta víbora na escuridão da noite seria muito melhor. — Ele acariciou seu rosto com os nós dos dedos. —E não, não existe volta. Você precisa deixar de oscilar em seu compromisso, doce Keira. Nós juntamos o exército necessário. Agora, devemos agir.

Ela meneou a cabeça e então olhou para os homens acampados no meio das árvores. Havia alguns de seus parentes e aliados e alguns de Liam. Pouco a pouco, mais homens se juntaram a eles durante o curto tempo que estavam acampados lá. Na noite anterior, no curto espaço de tempo que ela e Liam estiveram com Malcolm, seu exército visivelmente aumentara. Surpreendia-se de que Rauf ainda parecesse não ter consciência do exército reunido nos limites de suas terras. Eles estavam acampados apenas há uma pequena marcha das terras de MacLean, e isso não devia tê-los tornado invisíveis.

—Como eles podem não saber que estamos aqui? — ela murmurou. —O homem não faz nada além de se esconder atrás daqueles muros?

—Essa parece ser sua estratégia. Existem batedores, mas eles são facilmente evitados. — Liam sorriu de leve. —Ou eram expulsos pelos homens que sir Ian fixou desde o princípio em sua fronteira com Ardgleann. Se Rauf suspeitar de qualquer problema, esperará que venha desse homem. Desde que o clã de sir Ian é pequeno e não é conhecido por ser ávido por uma luta, eu duvido que Rauf esteja preocupado com eles. — Ele pôs o braço ao redor de seus ombros novamente e começara a voltar para junto dos outros.

Uma vez junto com os outros homens, Keira escutou atentamente o plano inteiro. Kester e Archie entrariam como emissários do monastério, enviados por irmão irmão Matthew para procurar por ela. Eles alegariam que ninguém a viu por meses, mas que eles ouviram que seu marido morrera e ela tinha voltado para seus parentes. Faria Rauf acreditar que ela estava morta e que a história de seus crimes ainda não tinha se espalhado. Desde que Kester e sir Archie abordariam Ardgleann logo antes dos portões serem fechados ao pôr-do-sol, presumia-se que seriam convidados para permanecer em Ardgleann até a manhã. Se não pudessem encontrar uma maneira de deixar os outros se esgueirarem para dentro sob a cobertura de uma noite sem luar, eles sairiam de manhã depois que reunissem todas as informações que pudessem.

Isso tudo soava muito inteligente e bem refletido, mas Keira não podia evitar temer por Kester e sir Archie. Não se podia contar que um homem como Rauf fizesse o que era esperado dele. Ela não disse nada, porém. O orgulho intenso que Kester e Senhor Archie sentiam por terem sido escolhidos para esta pequena incursão era quase doloroso de se ver. Expressar suas dúvidas os magoaria.

O céu mal se tingira com as cores do pôr-do-sol quando sir Archie e Kester partiram. Sir Archie montava um cavalo de carga velho, e Kester trotava ao lado dele em um robusto pônei montanhês. Eles certamente não pareciam ameaçadores. Ela ficou um pouco surpresa quando Sigimor se adiantou até ela e deu tapinhas em sua cabeça.

—Eles voltarão, moça. — Sigimor disse. —Sãos e salvos, e com o orgulho inflado por um trabalho bem feito.

—Você parece muito certo disso. — ela disse.

—Eu estou. Eles têm a inteligência, a coragem e a necessidade.

—A necessidade?

—Sim, a necessidade de ser uma parte de Ardgleann uma vez que você e Liam a reivindiquem. Sim, e uma grande necessidade de ser visto como merecedores e úteis.

Keira observou o homem se afastar a passos largos, parando apenas uma vez para derrubar um sorridente MacFingal.

—Este é um homem muito estranho. — Ela murmurou enquanto Liam a pegava pela mão e a levava em direção a sua parte do acampamento sempre crescente.

Liam riu baixinho e meneou a cabeça. Enquanto se agachava ao lado da pequena fogueira de acampamento para mexer a panela de guisado que ela tinha começado mais cedo, ele tentava explicar Sigimor. Quando terminou sua série de histórias, ele perguntou-se o que o cenho franzido dela queria dizer. Sentando ao seu lado, ele beijou seu rosto e depois sua mão.

—Ele casou-se com uma inglesa? — Keira disse e suspirou com uma exasperação falsa quando Liam riu. —Eu penso que posso ter sido informada sobre isto, mas ou eu não prestei atenção ou escapou da minha mente.

—Ela é uma pequenina e bela moça que o enfrenta. Jolene não tolera qualquer tolice, entretanto ele ainda pode incitá-la a uma raiva feroz às vezes. Eu venho de um lugar áspero, cheio de homens ásperos, mas para mim não existe nenhum melhor.

—Ásperos mas próximos. Ele é um bom homem apesar de seus modos estranhos. Não pensei que fosse tão sábio. Sim, e pensando em tudo o que você me contou, ele realmente é como um pai para seu clã. — Ela sorriu levemente. —E ele está certo no que disse sobre Kester e sir Archie, maldito seja. Eles precisam fazer isto. Eles precisam conquistar um lugar aqui, não pode apenas ser dado a eles.

—Sigimor frequentemente está certo. É uma das coisas mais irritantes sobre ele. — ele sorriu quando ela riu, contente de ver que seus medos diminuíam por enquanto.

—Em todo seu planejamento, você decidiu o que eu vou fazer?

—Ficar aqui.

—Mas...

—Você ficará aqui, moça. Se eu puder, enviarei Kester e sir Archie de volta para ser seus guardas, ou alguém ficará para trás para fazer isto, mas aqui é onde você ficará até que eu possa vir e pegar você. — Ele a pegou pelo queixo e lhe deu um beijo rápido, forte. —E se alguém fugir por este caminho, você se esconderá. O homem tentará estuprar e matar você. Não dê a ele uma chance de ter sucesso.

Keira abriu a boca para discutir com ele e então a fechou. Realmente não havia nada que ela pudesse fazer para ajudar enquanto a batalha estivesse acontecendo. Na verdade, ela podia facilmente colocá-los em perigo, pois eles se sentiriam compelidos a protegê-la. Cuidar dela em vez de se preocupar com o inimigo podia fazer com que fossem mortos. Sua hora viria quando a batalha terminasse e houvesse feridos para atender. Seria duro sentar e esperar, porém, perguntando-se o tempo todo como estavam aqueles que lhe eram queridos.

Depois de compartilhar sua refeição com Sigimor, Ewan, Malcolm e seus irmãos, Keira rastejou para o pequeno abrigo que Liam e os outros construíram para eles. Tinha se provado um bom abrigo contra o vento e a névoa fria que envolvia a área durante a noite. Ela queria ficar com os homens enquanto eles conversavam, mas se tornou dolorosamente claro que sua presença restringia o que eles diziam. Já que eles estavam lutando por ela de muitas formas, ela silenciosamente deixou-os para fazer seus planos.

Enrolando-se em baixo dos cobertores, ela esperou que Liam não pensasse que ela era sempre tão submissa e receptiva. Ela também esperava que ele não demorasse muito tempo com os outros homens. Apesar das incertezas que ainda a incomodavam com relação a seu casamento, ela estava certa de uma coisa. Ela não gostava de dormir sem ele ao seu lado.

—Bem, eu nunca pensei ver esse dia, — disse Artan, olhando para Liam com ligeiro espanto, —mas parece que você domesticou nosso Melro.

—Não acredite nisto. — Disse Liam. —Ela não queria ir, mas no momento está muita intimidada por um fardo de culpa e uma sensação pesada de dívida pelo que todos estes homens vão fazer.

—Ela não tem porque se sentir culpada, e não acho que alguém aqui espera que ela se sinta em dívida com eles.

—Verdade, mas levará tempo antes que ela acredite nisto.

—Se alguém devia se sentir em dívida, é você. — Lucas murmurou, habilmente mergulhando quando Sigimor tentou golpeá-lo. —É verdade.

—Sim, é, — Liam concordou. —Eu subi muito. Sei disto. Também sei que fui quem mais ganhou com este casamento.

—Se você a fizer feliz, ninguém se importará.

Liam suspirou internamente. Obviamente levaria tempo para os irmãos de Keira aceitarem-no completamente, embora tivessem forçado o casamento. Os outros Murrays no acampamento pareciam contentes em aceitá-lo como marido de Keira, embora deixassem claro que seria melhor que ele fosse um bom marido. Se ele se comportasse mal, seria melhor começar a correr, Liam pensou. Um olhar rápido para um sorridente Sigimor lhe disse que seu primo estava pensando quase o mesmo. Liam também sabia que se ele enganasse ou machucasse Keira, os Murrays teriam que se apressar para pegá-lo antes que Sigimor o fizesse.

—Eu pretendo ser um bom marido, — Liam disse firmemente. —Eu já lhes dei minha palavra, creio. Agora, nós devemos discutir o que nos espera adiante mais uma vez?

—Não é difícil fazer planos quando você não tem certeza do que sir Archie e Kester poderiam fazer? —Malcolm perguntou.

—Um pouco, — Sigimor concordou, —entretanto é sempre melhor ter mais de um plano.

—Você não pensa que nós precisaremos de mais de um, pensa? — Liam perguntou, reconhecendo o quão tranquilo seu primo estava e o que aquilo queria dizer.

—Não. Eu tenho certeza que eles terão sucesso, se não em conseguir nos colocar para dentro hoje à noite, então em nos trazer informações vitais. — Ele olhou para os irmãos de Keira, cuja dúvida estava clara em seus rostos bonitos. —Como eu disse à sua irmã, eles têm a inteligência, a coragem e a necessidade. Estão ávidos para conquistar por si mesmos um lugar em Ardgleann.

—Mas Keira já deu a eles um lugar aqui, — disse Artan.

—Sim, lhes deu um. Tem um gosto parecido demais com caridade, e haverá aqueles que verão isto desse modo. Ah, mas agora, apesar de suas óbvias fraquezas, eles marcharam direto para o covil do leão, e serão eles quem romperão aquelas defesas.

—Diabólico. Você é um homem muito diabólico.

—Obrigado. Eu faço o meu melhor. — Sigimor então começou a listar detalhadamente seus planos para a batalha adiante.

Quando Sigimor terminou e aquela pequena discussão começou a minguar, Liam levantou-se. Os irmãos de Keira imediatamente fixaram nele um olhar penetrante. Ele suspeitava que um pouco de seu prolongado desconforto com ele era devido ao fato que ele se deitava com seu pequeno Melro.

—Onde você está indo? — Artan perguntou.

—Eu estou indo para minha cama onde, quem sabe, serei um bom marido. Liam falou arrastado e quase sorriu do seu grunhido mal-humorado.

Sigimor riu e levantou-se.

—Todo mundo devia tentar dormir um pouco. Nós podemos precisar nos mover rápido e lutar duramente logo.

Assim que todo mundo partiu, Liam apagou o fogo. Com tantos homens ao redor, não precisava ser mantido aceso para manter quaisquer animais a distancia. Do lado de fora da entrada do abrigo grosseiro que ele e Keira compartilhavam, ele se desnudou até ficar apenas de ceroulas, lavou-se rapidamente com a água que Keira mantinha em um balde perto da entrada, e então rastejou para dentro. Estava tão escuro que ele teve que tatear em volta até encontrar um caminho para deslizar para baixo dos cobertores, e então ele removeu as ceroulas. Virando de lado, uma nesga de luz revelou que ele estava atrás de Keira. Deslizou um braço ao redor dela e a puxou para si. O modo como ela murmurou seu nome e se aproximou mais dele, ajustando sua forma flexível contra seu corpo, deixou-o pronto e ávido numa batida de coração.

Ele sempre foi um homem de apetites saudáveis, mas Keira tornava voraz com apenas um sorriso. Uma vez que esta batalha estivesse terminada, ele faria o seu melhor para fazê-la enxergar isto, fazê-la entender que ele não precisava nem queria outra mulher. Pensando sobre a batalha adiante, ele ficou ainda mais faminto por ela. Embora não sentisse nenhuma premonição de morte iminente, sabia que logo a estaria enfrentando. Aquilo o deixava quase desesperado para fazer amor com ela, tentar novamente engravidá-la. Beijando seu pescoço, ele deslizou a mão embaixo de sua camisola.

Keira despertou com a sensação de uma mão levemente calosa em seus seios, dedos longos e hábeis delicadamente provocando seus mamilos doloridos. Ela podia sentir o corpo excitado de Liam pressionado contra suas costas. Por um momento, ela saboreou o calor que ele provocava dentro dela, entretanto recordou onde eles estavam.

—Liam, — ela disse, colocando sua mão sobre a dele, —nós podemos estar escondidos de vista, mas qualquer som que nós fizermos será ouvido por todos os homens lá fora.

—Então é melhor você ser muito silenciosa. — Ele sussurrou enquanto deslizava sua camisola até a cintura.

Keira ofegou quando ele acariciou a parte interna de sua coxa, o tempo todo beijando seu pescoço. Quando ele deslizou a mão entre suas pernas ela ficou tensa, mas as carícias habilidosas de seus dedos sobre sua carne cálida baniram seu embaraço prolongado sobre tal intimidade. Quando ela deixava seu lado devasso aparecer, muito de seu desconforto desaparecia. Ela cobriu rapidamente a boca com a mão quando começou a fazer aqueles suaves sons que era incapaz de conter.

—Liam, — ela finalmente sussurrou, agitada com o desejo de senti-lo dentro dela, —eu devo me virar agora. Eu preciso...

—Acalme-se, minha moça, eu posso dar o que você deseja. — Ele gentilmente colocou a perna dela sobre a sua e lentamente a penetrou, deleitando-se com o estremecimento que a percorreu enquanto ele mergulhava tão profundamente quanto podia.

Suas lentas estocadas deixaram Keira fora de si. Ela tateou ao redor e arrastou levemente as unhas sobre a parte detrás de sua coxa, algo que ela rapidamente descobriu que deixava Liam fora de si. Seus movimentos se tornaram gratificantemente mais ferozes. Então ele deslizou a mão abaixo de seus seios e com apenas um toque a fez cair em êxtase. Ela conservou juízo suficiente apenas para apertar ambas as mãos contra sua boca. Uma pequena parte dela estava ciente de Liam apertando o rosto contra seu ombro para amortecer seus gemidos enquanto ele lançava suas sementes profundamente em seu útero.

Vários minutos se passaram antes de Keira se recuperar o suficiente para perceber que Liam apertava suas pernas juntas, mantendo-se preso com ela. —Hum, Liam?

—Deixe-me demorar um pouquinho, doce esposa. É um bom lugar para se estar.

—Oh. Eu não sabia que havia três maneiras de fazer isto. — Ela disse, e ficou contente pela escuridão quando se sentiu ruborizar. Ficou muito mais contente por isso quando o sentiu sorriu contra seu ombro. —Existem mais?

—Sim, e depois que eu descansar, lhe mostrarei outra.

—Você não deveria estar descansando para o caso de ser necessário mais tarde?

—É isso que estou fazendo. — Ele mordiscou sua orelha quando ela deu uma risadinha. —Eu não posso pensar em nenhuma maneira melhor de passar o tempo antes de uma batalha do que aconchegado firmemente em seus braços.

Keira queria acreditar em suas palavras doces. De fato, querer tanto acreditar nele a tornava muito ciente de sua fraqueza pelo homem, e a ajudava a manter um firme controle sobre sua cautela. Se ele desejava gastar as horas antes de uma batalha em seus braços, fazendo amor até que nenhum deles pudesse se mover, entretanto, ela estava disposta a participar completamente daquele plano. Apenas pensar no que podia acontecer com ele na luta que se aproximava a gelava até os ossos, e ela afastou aqueles pensamentos sombrios. Então ela pensou no que, agora mesmo, podia estar acontecendo a sir Archie e Kester.

—Eles voltarão em segurança para nós, não voltarão, Liam? — Ela perguntou de repente.

Desde que ele estava concentrando na curva adorável de seu pescoço e tentando decidir onde beija-lo, Liam levou um momento para entender o significado de sua pergunta.

—Sim, minha bondosa esposa, eles voltarão. Lembre-se, eles têm três armas para usar.

—É claro — inteligência, coragem, e necessidade. Eu rezo que sejam proteções tão fortes quanto seu primo pensa que são.

—Elas são. — Liam deslizou de seu corpo e a virou para encará-lo. —Agora, expulse sua preocupação, eu acredito que é hora de nós tentarmos uma quarta.

—Uma quarta o quê? Oh, meu Deus . Essa quarta.

Kester esperou até que a porta do minúsculo quarto para onde ele e sir Archie foram levados estivesse fechada, então desmoronou sobre uma das pequenas camas. Ele tinha apenas quinze anos de idade, e acabara de olhar a morte no rosto. Não era uma experiência agradável.

—Você está doente, rapaz? — Archie perguntou enquanto tropeçava na outra cama e se sentava.

—Não, eu estou apavorado.

—Shhh, não posso culpar você. Nunca é fácil para um homem se colocar no coração do acampamento inimigo.

Sentando-se e descansando as costas contra a parede, Kester olhou para o homem que rapidamente estava se tornando mais um pai para ele do que o seu próprio tinha sido.

—Você parece um pouco com ele. Na escuridão, seu eu falar por você, poucos pensariam que não é ele. Na escuridão, ninguém pode ver aqueles olhos, de qualquer jeito.

—O que há de errado com seus olhos?

—Eles são, bem, amarelos. Um pouco como os de um gato, eu acho, mas os dele tem o olhar fixo e sem piscar de uma serpente.

—Gatos têm um olhar fixo e sem piscar.

—Bem, sim, mas principalmente quando estão caçando. E eu não tenho medo de gatos. Nunca pensei que eles fosse maus, como alguns fazem. As criaturas do mal não seriam tão úteis em oprimir animais peçonhentos ou ficariam tão ruidosamente felizes por uma carícia leve ou um pequeno coçar na orelha. — Ele sorriu um pouco quando sir Archie riu. —Este homem é do mal. Se nós não parecêssemos tão impotentes, até mesmo tolos, ele teria apenas nos matado, e provavelmente não seria rápido. Ele nos considerou uma ameaça tão pequena, que nem pegou sua espada. Um olhar em seus olhos, e você sabe que a frieza lá é profunda. O olhar perdido, o desespero nos rostos das mulheres lá, poucos dos quais livres de contusões, só confirma isto. Não, estes homens não são nada alem de bestas raivosas, e já passou da hora de serem mortos.

—E eles serão. Assim que nós pudermos, começaremos nossa busca por um meio de ajudar nossos aliados a fazerem isso sem terem que se lançar contra esses bem-defendidos muros.

Kester começou a falar e então fechou a boca quando sir Archie de repente ficou tenso e começou a desembainhar sua espada.

—O que é isto? — ele sussurrou.

—Eu juro que eu posso ouvir algo nas paredes, —sir Archie sussurrou de volta.

—Ratos?

—Psst!

Sir Archie sorriu de leve.

—Eu não acho que ratos dizem 'psst!'

Embora sir Archie parecesse ter relaxado, Kester tirou seu punhal da bainha amarrada com correias em seu braço, onde estava escondido pela manga da sua batina de monge. Ele perscrutou em torno do quarto parcamente iluminado e viu uma linha fraca de luz no meio da parede mais distante. No mesmo momento em que ele começou a se esgueirar em direção naquela direção, a linha fina alargou-se, revelando uma abertura na parede e um pequeno e belo rosto emoldurado por cachos vermelhos.

—Venha, eu posso mostrar uma saída a você. — a menina disse.

Desconfiado de uma armadilha, Kester perguntou,

—Por que nós desejaríamos partir? — Ele franziu o cenho quando ela rolou seus grandes olhos castanhos, e lhe lançou um olhar de desgosto absoluto.

—Porque você quer encontrar um modo de deixar aqueles homens entrarem para matar aquele bastardo do Rauf. Eu conheço um modo. Eu sou Meggie, a filha do tanoeiro. Eu me escondi nestas paredes quando fui arrastada para cá por aqueles suínos. Escapei algumas vezes e vi o agrupamento de homens nos limites das terras de Ardgleann, e eu vi lady Keira.

—Mas nós fomos informados que Rauf lacrou todas as saídas secretas daqui.

—Como ele poderia se não sabia onde estavam todas? Poucos sabem.

—Então como você sabe disto?

—Porque eu tenho deslizado dentro e fora destas paredes desde que cheguei aqui. Algumas das outras mulheres escondem comigo de vez em quando, mas elas não querem deixar aquele bastardo saber que existem esconderijos, então eu sou a única que fica aqui.

—Por que as mulheres não usam estas passagens para escapar?

—Para quê? Elas não podem ir para casa, e também sabem que suas famílias sofrerão por isto. Uma moça que fugiu teve que ver seu pai morto. Eu não, porque Rauf e os outros não se importaram realmente por eu ter fugido.

—Agora, duas das saídas daqui estão firmemente fechadas. Uma ele não encontrou, e uma está trancada apenas do lado de dentro. — Ela segurou sua mão. —Venha.

—Vá com ela, rapaz, — disse sir Archie. —Destrancar essa porta que está selada. Depois volte depressa para cá. — Archie olhou para a menina. —Você pode ir até onde os homens estão acampados e contar a eles tudo o que sabe? Conduzi-los até aqui?

—Sim, — Meggie respondeu, —mas por que vocês ficariam aqui?

—Para nos certificar que nada os impeça de entrar. Você os conduzirá do lado de fora, e nós os receberemos do lado de dentro.

Antes de seguir Meggie, Kester lançou um breve sorriso torto a sir Archie. —Bem, parece que nós realizamos nossa missão sem fazer muita coisa. Tenho certeza que um dia eu poderei elegantemente aceitar compartilhar esta vitória com uma pequenina moça. — Ele fechou a porta enquanto sir Archie ria suavemente.

 **Capítulo Dezessete**

—Hora de embainhar sua espada, rapaz.

Liam piscou, olhou fixamente para a mão que segurava seu tornozelo, e então fez uma careta. Ele acenou a cabeça para Sigimor, que rapidamente desapareceu, mas era muito tarde para manter a chamada às armas em segredo de Keira. Enquanto ele se movia para se vestir e se armar, ela já estava pegando suas roupas. Ela não disse nada, porém, até que ambos estavam fora de seu pequeno abrigo, observando Sigimor conversar com uma pequena menina ruiva.

—Onde estão Kester e sir Archie? — Keira perguntou, quase aliviada de ter qualquer outra coisa em que fixar sua preocupação, além do fato que o homem por quem estava desamparadamente apaixonada estava por entrar na batalha.

Ouvindo sua pergunta quando os abordava, Malcolm respondeu.

—Ainda do lado de dentro. A moça pequenina é Meggie, a filha do tanoeiro. Ela nos disse como chegar do lado de dentro. Kester e sir Archie ficaram para se certificar que não armassem nenhuma armadilha para nós.

—Então Rauf não os machucou ou os encarcerou?

—Não, milady. Ele os considerou nada mais que tolos inocentes, e pelo que Meggie nos disse, está ocupado inventando alguma história sobre o seu destino para mandar a seus parentes pela manhã.

—E Joan? — Keira perguntou, certa que Malcolm teria perguntado à menina sobre sua esposa.

—Viva, —foi tudo o que Malcolm disse antes de se afastar a passos largos para juntar-se aos irmãos de Keira.

Vendo como Keira parecia chateada, Liam colocou o braço ao redor de seus ombros e a puxou para si.

—Estar viva é a coisa mais importante, moça. Todo o resto pode ser curado com o tempo. Pelo menos a mocinha Meggie parece ter saído incólume.

Keira acenou a cabeça, observando a jovem menina conversando muito seriamente com Sigimor e os outros homens.

—O que nós devemos fazer com ela enquanto entramos em Ardgleann?

—Nós? — Liam deu um passo atrás e meneou a cabeça para ela. —Não, esposa, você ficará aqui.

—Aqui? Mas esta batalha é minha. Já que vocês não terão que se lançar nas ameias como nós temíamos, então eu posso ir com você.

A expressão do rosto de Liam lhe disse que havia pouca chance dele ceder nisto, mas ela se sentia compelida a tentar fazê-lo mudar de ideia. Se esgueirar escondidos para dentro da propriedade e surpreender o inimigo não podia ser tão perigoso quanto um ataque contra os muros. Tinha ouvido aquilo várias vezes. Já que não seria tão perigoso para eles, então não seria tão perigoso para ela. Keira disse tudo isso para Liam, mas o olhar de 'por cima do meu cadáver' não mudou nada. O homem por quem estava desesperadamente apaixonada obviamente tinha uma grande veia teimosa.

—Ainda haverá luta, esposa. — Liam disse, esforçando-se para negar isso a ela sem soar autoritário, pois sabia que ela podia se virar contra ele se bancasse o marido dominador. Keira tinha o hábito de se eriçar quando recebia uma ordem direta. —Sim, o destino sorriu para nós e nos deu um modo de penetrar aqueles muros espessos, uma chance de surpreender nosso inimigo. Mas esse inimigo não vai se render em massa, não é? Se por nada mais, eles têm sangue inocente demais em suas mãos, e sabem muito bem disso. Eles acreditarão que não haverá nenhuma clemência para eles, ainda que ergam seus braços.

—E então eles decidirão morrer lutando, — ela disse e suspirou quando ele acenou a cabeça.

—Alguns tentarão fugir, e alguns terão sucesso, mas a maioria verá poucas escolhas. Morrer por enforcamento, ou morrer lutando. Eles vão lutar duro, e eu não quero ver você no meio disto. Será difícil o suficiente tentar garantir que nenhum inocente morra na batalha para libertá-los. Eu suspeito que seja uma razão pela qual sir Archie enviou a moça para nos dizer como conseguir entrar, para mandá-la para fora.

—Então eu ainda devo esperar aqui e apenas me preocupar com todos vocês.

—Sim. —Ele a puxou para seus braços, silenciosamente rezando para que logo voltasse a segurá-la deste modo novamente. —Fique aqui com a pequena Meggie.

—Meggie não terá que conduzi-los até o lugar por onde entrarão?

—Talvez, mas ela será enviada diretamente de volta para cá para esperar com você. Dentro da propriedade existirão poucos lugares seguros. Nós podemos entrar sem sermos vistos, mas não há como saber onde está todo mundo dentro do lugar. Nós todos estudamos cuidadosamente o mapa que você desenhou, mas dessa moça, Kester e sir Archie, nós podemos apenas ficar sabendo onde cada um deve ou pode estar. — Ele deu um passo atrás e lhe deu um beijo breve e duro. —Fique aqui, minha esposa. Mantenha uma vigilância cerrada. Se vir alguém se aproximando do acampamento, avise o guarda, depois se esconda rápido e fique escondida. Se for um de nós, você vai saber logo.

Embora sentisse como se todo seu corpo doesse com a necessidade de ficar ao seu lado, Keira acenou a cabeça. Era a coisa mais sábia e mais segura para fazer por todos eles, mas ela odiava isto. O pensamento de como ela passaria o resto da noite sem luar, esperando para ver se Liam, seus irmãos, e todos os outros homens com quem ela se preocupava retornavam em segurança, enviou um calafrio terrível por ela. O bom senso lhe dizia que ela seria mais um empecilho que uma ajuda, que a única coisa que ela podia fazer para mantê-lo seguro era colocar seu corpo entre ele e uma espada, mas ela desejava ardentemente que não fosse verdade.

Ela caminhou com Liam enquanto ele foi se juntar aos outros. Ignorando seus resmungos, ela abraçou cada um de seus irmãos. Como eles retribuíram afetuosamente o abraço, ela sabia que suas reclamações sobre mulheres tolas eram falsas. Ela abraçou até Malcolm, Ewan, e Sigimor. Os dois últimos a surpreenderam pelo modo vigoroso como retribuíram o abraço. Não foi até Liam arrancá-la de Sigimor e fuzilar os dois homens extremamente sorridentes que ela percebeu que eles agiram tão estranhamente apenas para provocar seu ciúme.

Antes que ela pudesse dizer qualquer coisa sobre tais jogos tolos quando eles estavam enfrentando uma dura batalha, os homens estavam partindo. Ela mal tinha pensado que precisava abraçar seus primos quando se viu só. Em apenas um momento, a escuridão engoliu todos eles. Até o som de tantos homens armados se movendo pelas sombras rapidamente enfraqueceu. Keira se abraçou e estremeceu, rezando que não fosse nenhum presságio. O toque de uma mão em seu braço a tirou de sua escuridão, dos pensamentos assustadores, e ela olhou para Meggie. A menina obviamente não tinha precisado mostrar o caminho aos homens.

—Eles vencerão, milady, — Meggie disse. —Você tem muitos parentes e aliados bonitos. Meu pai disse que foi uma das razões por que o lorde a escolheu como sua noiva e também para ficar em seu lugar se alguma coisa acontecesse com ele. Claro, você é bonita, também.

—Obrigada. — Keira estava um pouco surpresa que todos soubessem que Duncan tinha buscado uma esposa por tais razões.

—Sim, meu pai disse que foi mesmo a melhor escolha, pois você logo se casaria novamente se o lorde morresse, e nos daria um homem forte para cuidar da terra. E você fez isso, não fez?

—Eu certamente fiz. Um homem forte, com um exército de muitos parentes fortes. — Ela sorriu um pouco. —E claro, ele é bonito, também. — Seu sorriso se alargou um pouco quando Meggie deu uma risadinha.

—Não se preocupe. Ele voltará tão bonito como sempre.

—Eu não me preocupo que ele ainda esteja bonito, apenas que ainda esteja vivo.

—Oh, ele estará.

A confiança da mocidade, Keira pensou.

—É por isso que eu rezo.

—Meggie franziu o cenho e olhou fixamente para baixo enquanto esfregava um pé na lama.

—Milady, este rapaz Kester é realmente um monge?

Apesar da preocupação que a incomodava, Keira quase sorriu novamente.

—Não mais. Ele foi enviado para o monastério por seus parentes que não o queriam, mas Kester não tem o verdadeiro chamado. Quando soube o que eu ia fazer, ele seguiu-me até Scarglas, a propriedade dos parentes de meu marido. Ele encontrou sir Archie no caminho. Eu não tenho certeza do que eles farão, mas eles têm um lar comigo agora. — Quando Meggie sorriu para ela, Keira retribuiu com uma piscadela. —Kester ainda precisa crescer um pouquinho, mas eu penso que ele será um belo rapaz um dia.

—Sim, ele só precisa crescer em seus pés.

—Ah, você tem um irmão, não é?

—Três. — Meggie relanceou o olhar em direção à fogueira em brasa no meio do acampamento. —Eu suponho que não há nada para comer, não com tantos homens juntos.

—Eu acho que podemos achar algo. — Não foi até que elas estavam sentadas junto ao fogo, com Meggie devorando um pedaço de pão, queijo, e guisado de coelho, que Keira ousou perguntar, —Como estão as pessoas na propriedade? Tem sido muito duro para eles?

—Tem sido o inferno, milady, — Meggie disse e estremeceu. —Rauf e seus cães de caça são malignos. Eles tomam qualquer moça que esteja por perto sempre que querem. Reclamar apenas faz com que seja surrada. Quando Malcolm perguntou sobre Joan, eu fiquei contente de poder dizer a ele que ela só sofreu na primeira semana e que não está tão triste. Rauf descobriu que ela era uma boa cozinheira. Daquele dia em diante, ela foi deixada sozinha. O bruto gosta de sua comida mais do que de estuprar mulheres. A única coisa que me poupou foi que eu não cresci muito em meu peito, sabe. Os bastardos estavam tão ocupados disputando sobre quem conseguiria a moça mais voluptuosa depois que tinham prendido todas nós que eu pude escapar. Eu acho que eles acabaram esquecendo de mim depois disto.

Keira pôs a mão sobre os olhos e lutou contra o mal-estar violento.

—Agora, milady, não chore. Isso logo vai acabar, não é? E meu pai diz que qualquer homem que desprezar uma mulher pelo que ela sofreu lá terá alguma sensatez diretamente socada nele.

Keira levou um momento para se libertar de seu pesar o suficiente para perceber o que as palavras de Meggie implicavam.

—Você viu seu pai depois que foi capturada?

—Sim, duas vezes. Uma vez quando ele trouxe alguns barris para a propriedade e uma vez quando eu escapei. Ele teve que se esconder, ou estaria nesta briga. Sim, meus irmãos também. Ele ouviu por acaso dois dos cães de Rauf perguntando por meu irmão mais velho, dizendo que o rapaz era imper... imperti...

—Impertinente?

—Essa é a palavra. Bem, meu pai sabia o que queria dizer. Sabia que queria dizer que meu irmão era um homem morto, também, então ele e meus irmãos fugiram para as colinas tão rápido quanto podiam. Eu teria ido, também, mas achei melhor ficar para o caso de você voltar e precisar de uma maneira de entrar. —Meggie enfiou o último pedaço de pão na boca e rolou seus olhos enquanto o mastigava. —Rauf estava furioso. Espancou aqueles dois tolos quase até a morte por falhar em levar meu irmão para morrer.

—Eu devia ter vindo mais cedo, — Keira sussurrou. —Eu sou tão covarde.

—Shhh, ninguém pensa isso. — Disse Meggie enquanto lambia seus dedos. —A verdade é que a maioria não esperava que você voltasse mesmo. Alguns pensaram que você estava morta, também. Quando eu contei a Joan sobre o agrupamento de homens e como eu a tinha visto com eles, ela ficou muito surpresa. Então ela chorou. Lagrimas de felicidade, você sabe.

—Você contou a Joan?

—Sim. Eu não devia ter contado? Ela não contaria a ninguém.

—Não, claro que ela não contaria, mas Joan sabe o que você fez esta noite?

—Sabe. Tive que contar a ela, pois não queria que fosse me procurar como costuma fazer e ficasse preocupada quando não me encontrasse. Disse a ela que podia tentar levar quantas pessoas pudesse para algum lugar seguro. Ela disse que faria isso.

—Vocês são maravilhosas. — Keira sorriu quando a menina corou tão profundamente que era visível na fraca luz do fogo e então franziu o cenho. —Por que as mulheres não escaparam de lá quando você encontrou um meio delas fazerem isso?

—Porque Rauf mataria suas famílias. Matou o pai de uma moça quando ela conseguiu fugir pelo portão um dia, e ela não conseguiu ir muito longe de qualquer jeito.

—Sigimor está certo — que o homem precisa ser morto.

—Oh, sim, e é uma vergonha que você não possa matá-lo várias vezes.

—Sim, uma vergonha muito grande. Você gostaria de trabalhar na propriedade?

—Como o quê?

—Como o que você quiser e para o que tiver habilidade.

—Uma vez que aqueles animais peçonhentos tiveram ido, sim. Você disse que Kester estava ficando com você, não é?

Keira acenou a cabeça, e a menina deu seu sorriso muito adulto e muito feminino. O pobre Kester não tinha nenhuma chance.

Liam estremeceu quando Kester abriu a porta, e a luz no quarto feriu seus olhos. Ele tropeçou para dentro do quarto, um pouco contente por ouvir os homens com que ele fazerem o mesmo, indicando que ele não era o único afetado pela longa, lenta caminhada pela passagem escura. Quando sua visão clareou, Liam percebeu que várias mulheres estavam com Kester e que eles entraram no que parecia com uma grande despensa. No mesmo instante em que estava para perguntar a Kester por que as mulheres estavam lá, Malcolm passou correndo por ele, sussurrando o nome de sua esposa. Vendo a mulher que agora se agarrava a Malcolm, Liam ficou um pouco surpreso. A maneira como o homem falava sobre sua esposa fez Liam pensar que ela era uma beldade. Joan era pequena, magra, e um pouco comum.

—É bom estas mulheres estarem seguras. — Liam disse, —mas você se arriscou contando a elas sobre nós.

—Eu não, — Kester respondeu. —Foi Meggie. Ela contou a Joan, e Joan trouxe as mulheres aqui pela última hora. Parece que Meggie escapou e nos viu no acampamento. Ela sabia quem nós éramos e que estávamos tentando achar um ponto fraco."

—Sim, ela é uma mocinha inteligente.

—Sim, assim parece. Rauf e seus homens não perceberam nada, se é o que o preocupa.

—Por enquanto. — Vendo que o quarto agora estava lotado com os homens que vieram com ele, Liam foi até Malcolm e bateu ligeiramente em suas costas. —Nós devemos nos mover agora. Não podemos ser encurralados aqui, ou toda nossa boa sorte será por nada.

—Sim, meu amor, — Joan disse, se livrando do abraço de Malcolm. —Vá. Limpe Ardgleann desta pestilência.

—Kester, você fica aqui para ter certeza que nenhum destes suínos tenha a chance de escapar. —Liam ordenou. —E proteja as mulheres. Eu suspeito que logo mais se juntarão aqui. — Ele olhou para Joan, que acenou a cabeça.

—Você pensa que eu não posso lutar, não é? — Kester murmurou.

—Você nunca participou de uma batalha, rapaz. Sim, você precisa ser treinado. Não há nenhuma vergonha em admitir isto. E eu lhe dei uma parte muito importante para executar. Guardar a rota de fuga e as mulheres é muito importante, e não tenho nenhuma dúvida que você fará isso bem.

Ainda enquanto Kester se endireitava e acenava a cabeça, Liam começou a levar os homens para fora do cômodo. Com apenas o mais leve sussurrar de um sinal dele, os homens começaram a se espalhar. Em grupos de dois ou três, eles atravessariam os corredores, e usando o mapa de Keira e as informações da pequena Meggie, eles conseguiriam encontrar Rauf e seus homens. Enquanto pudessem, eles eliminariam furtivamente os soldados de seu inimigo.

Liam normalmente considerava uma punhalada nas sombras assassinato, não uma tática de batalha, mas não sentia tal mal-estar agora. Enquanto marchavam para a propriedade, Sigimor contou a Liam tudo que Meggie disse a ele. Além de contar onde os homens poderiam estar, a menina revelou muito. Rauf e seus homens transformaram a uma vez pacifica Ardgleann em um inferno vivo. Ele queria que a propriedade estivesse limpa destes animais peçonhentos tão depressa quanto possível.

Quando Liam e Malcolm deixaram um quarto onde agora descansavam dois homens mortos, deram de encontro com Sigimor. Parando apenas para mandar uma mulher para onde Joan e as outras se escondiam, Liam então se virou para seu primo. O punhal de Sigimor estava ensangüentado, mas ele parecia tão tranquilo que ninguém de fora acreditaria que o homem tinha se esgueirado pelos corredores da propriedade matando. Liam suspeitava que Sigimor sentia que este era um castigo justificado, e um que estava muito atrasado.

—Eu não posso acreditar que não soou nenhum alarme ainda. — Disse Sigimor.

Sigimor mal terminou de falar quando um homem seminu gotejando sangue de um ferimento no ombro tropeçou para fora de um quarto gritando uma advertência para Rauf e seus homens. Liam olhou para Sigimor e encolheu os ombros. Resmungando sobre tolos que não podiam nem silenciar um homem adormecido e desarmado, Sigimor andou a passos largos em direção ao ferido. Liam ouviu seu primo perguntar ao homem se ele se rendia. A resposta do homem foi grosseiramente profana enquanto ele lutava para desembainhar seu punhal. Sigimor o matou com um golpe limpo de seu punhal. Ele então ficou lá parado, abriu bem os braços e soltou um grito de guerra que fez Malcolm saltar, depois murmurar algumas maldições em uma voz instável.

—O homem tem um bom par de pulmões, — Malcolm disse.

Liam riu ainda enquanto ouvia os resultados do alarme e do grito de guerra de Sigimor. Não havia mais apenas alguns sons sussurrantes enquanto o exército de Keira deslizava pelos corredores. Agora se podia ouvir o som de pés correndo, homens gritando para outros juntarem-se a eles, e então, finalmente, os sons de espadas se chocando. Agora a batalha verdadeiramente começava.

—Mantenha Malcolm por perto, — Sigimor ordenou. —Aquele bastardo pode ter deixado alguns dos homens de MacKaill vivos, e nós precisaremos reconhecê-los. Não queremos matar os homens errados. Agora vamos caçar Rauf o Rato.

—Seu primo é pouco estranho, não é? — Malcolm murmurou enquanto ele e Liam corriam para acompanhar Sigimor.

—Oh, sim, só um pouco. Eu o advirto, se algum dia você conhecer sua esposa, ficará chocado.

—Ah, então ela não é nenhuma grande guerreira, de seios grandes.

—Não, uma pequenina Sassanach de cabelos negros. — Liam só teve tempo suficiente de rir do olhar arregalado de choque no rosto de Malcolm antes da batalha começar para valer.

Logo ficou claro que os homens de Rauf Moubray foram treinados para fazer uma coisa bem – proteger Rauf Moubray. Enquanto os outros lidavam com os homens no pátio ou sobre os muros, Liam juntou-se a Ewan, Sigimor, Malcolm, sir Ian, e alguns outros para eliminar qualquer um que tentasse impedi-los de alcançar Rauf. As poucas pessoas que encontraram que eram de Ardgleann estavam protegidas até que pudessem escapar do perigo. Sigimor os mandava para sir Archie, e Liam os mandava para Kester e Joan.

Liam enfrentou um dos homens de Rauf em frente à entrada do salão. Com Malcolm guardando suas costas, Liam lutava implacavelmente, lentamente forçando o homem a caminhar para trás. Quando eles passaram pela entrada, Liam tropeçou ligeiramente e amaldiçoou veementemente sua perna direita ainda um pouco fraca. Aquele desajeitamento podia ter lhe custado caro, se o homem com quem estava lutando também não tivesse hesitado, tropeçando sobre o corpo encolhido de uma criança apavorada. Gritando uma maldição maligna, o homem levantou sua espada, claramente pretendendo matar a criança. Ainda enquanto Liam se adiantava apressado, sabendo que chegaria muito tarde, uma faca se enterrou na garganta do homem. A criança chorou muito mais forte quando o sangue do homem escorreu, e ele desmoronou, morto aos pés da criança que teria assassinado. Liam olhou para Malcolm, incapaz de esconder sua surpresa.

—Eu pensei que você disse que não era nenhum guerreiro, — ele disse enquanto Malcolm calmamente recuperava sua faca.

Malcolm encolheu os ombros.

—Eu posso usar uma espada apenas adequadamente. Porém, eu sou muito bom com uma faca.

—Estou vendo. — Liam de repente viu o homem que todos eles queriam matar de pé na outra extremidade do salão atrás de oito homens bem armados.

—Veja que a criança chegue à segurança, Malcolm.

—Eu devia proteger suas costas, — Malcolm disse.

Relanceando o olhar para a entrada, Liam viu Ewan, Sigimor, sir Ian e os irmãos de Keira lá de pé. —Não há necessidade de se preocupar com isso agora. Veja que a criança esteja seguramente longe, de volte se estiver ávido para se juntar a luta.

Malcolm acenou a cabeça, agarrou a criança, e se apressou para fora do salão. Liam caminhou em direção a Rauf e seus homens, ouvindo seus aliados rapidamente se aproximar atrás dele. Sabia o que o posicionamento queria dizer. Uma vez que Ardgleann estivesse livre, ele seria o lorde aqui, e eles estavam sinalizando esse fato com este show de deferência. O olhar que cruzou o rosto largo de Rauf disse a Liam que o homem entendeu isto, também.

—Você se rende? — Liam perguntou, detendo-se fora do alcance da espada de Rauf e seus homens, embora não parecesse que Rauf tinha intenção de estar à frente nesta luta.

—E você quem é? Que direito você tem de vir e tomar o que é meu? — Rauf exigiu.

—Sir Liam Cameron. Eu me casei com lady Keira Murray MacKail.

—Aquela cadela ainda está viva?

—Se você está pensando em se render, poderia ser sábio parar de insultar minha esposa.

—Eu farei mais que a insultar! Se um dia eu conseguir pôr minhas mãos na pequena prostitua, eu a matarei lentamente! Olhe o que ela fez com meu rosto!

Liam escondeu sua surpresa quando ele olhou para a cicatriz na face esquerda de Rauf. Keira disse que tinha lutado com o homem. Ela nunca mencionou o fato de ter rasgado metade do seu rosto. Ele iria ter que ensiná-la a ser um pouco mais específica quando lhe contasse as coisas, ele decidiu, então sorriu friamente para o homem que ele queria tanto matar.

—Eu perguntarei mais uma vez—você se rende?

—Não! Matem-nos! — Rauf ordenou a seus homens.

Quando os homens se adiantaram, Rauf agarrou a parte de trás dos mantos de dois homens e os manteve na frente dele como uma proteção humana. Liam ficava surpreso que Rauf não visse que acabava de roubar a si mesmo da pequena vantagem que ele tinha – seus oito homens contra seus seis. Ele então concentrou toda sua atenção no homem que agora tinha que combater a fim de chegar a quem realmente procurava.

O homem que enfrentava provou ter pouca habilidade e Liam rapidamente o despachou. Procurou ver se seus aliados precisavam de alguma ajuda e, por um breve momento, admirou-se com sua habilidade. Os irmãos de Keira eram surpreendentemente habilidosos, até graciosos, enquanto prosseguiam lutando mortalmente. Então, ainda enquanto Liam estava se voltando para enfrentar Rauf, um por um, os homens de Moubray foram mortos. Os dois de pé com Rauf perceberam que seria os próximos sacrificados, e uma fina camada de suor surgiu em seus rostos pálidos.

—Pare de se abaixar atrás desses tolos e me enfrente. — Liam exigiu.

—Oh, não, eu não acho, — Rauf disse e riu suavemente.

—Cuidado com suas costas! — Ewan gritou, ainda enquanto se virava para combater um homem que se aproximava rapidamente por trás dele.

Praguejando, Liam se encontrou preso em uma batalha feroz, ele e seus alados ultrapassados em quase dois para um. Foi apenas questão de momentos antes que os primos de Keira e alguns MacFingals chegassem, mas Liam sabia que a ajuda viera muito tarde. Quando os últimos homens de Moubray caíram mortos, Liam olhou para onde Rauf estava antes, mas não ficou surpreso ao descobrir que o homem tinha fugido.

Ele começou a sair do salão, determinado a encontrar o homem, parando apenas tempo o suficiente para enviar os irmãos de Keira e sir Ian para o quarto que sir Archie protegia para eles.

—O bastardo podia bem saber onde estava pelo menos uma rota de fuga. Como sir Archie disse, ele era do tipo que se certificava de ter uma. — Disse a eles, então, com Sigimor e Ewan logo atrás dele, correu para onde Kester e as mulheres estavam, Malcolm surgindo ao seu lado ainda quando eles começavam a descer os íngremes degraus que levavam as entranhas da propriedade.

Eles mal começaram a descer os degraus quando ouviram muitos gritos. Liam correu degraus abaixo, ignorando a dor crescente em sua perna. Quando tropeçou para dentro da despensa, sentiu seu coração afundar. Eles chegaram muito tarde. Dois homens de Rauf estavam caídos no chão, mas Rauf se fora. Embora soubesse que era inútil, tentou abrir a porta, mas o homem a tinha bloqueado do outro lado.

—Nós podemos derrubar isto, — disse Sigimor.

—Isso tomará muito tempo. — Um rápido olhar para dois homens revelou que estavam mortos, e Liam percebeu os gritos que eles ouviram tinham nascido da fúria, não do medo. —Jesus, — ele sussurrou quando de repente soube sem uma única dúvida para onde Rauf tinha se dirigido. —Keira.

 **Capítulo Dezoito**

—Você acha que a batalha já acabou? — Meggie perguntou enquanto se embrulhava num cobertor.

—Seria bom se tivesse acabado tão rápido. Melhor ainda se nenhum dos homens tiverem se machucado ou morrido. É muito difícil ficar sentada aqui e apenas esperar.

—Meu pai diz que é por isso que as mulheres têm uma natureza mais doce e mais paciente que os homens.

—Porque nós devemos nos sentar e apenas esperar nossos homens voltarem das batalhas?

—Sim, isso e outras coisas. As mulheres esperam bastante.

—Muito verdadeiro. Quem sabe ainda Deus deu às mulheres uma natureza mais doce e paciente, de forma que nós não estrangulemos todos os homens.

Keira riu quando Meggie deu uma risadinha tão forte que caiu de lado. A menina tinha provado ser uma boa companhia, ajudando-a a impedir que seus piores medos a oprimissem. Meggie tinha uma mente muito rápida, como também muito espírito e coragem.

Keira estava determinada a nutrir aquilo uma vez que retomasse seu lugar como senhora de Ardgleann.

Observando ao redor do acampamento deserto, Keira estremeceu ligeiramente. Surpreendeu-se que nenhum homem tivesse ficado para trás para guardar os equipamentos e cavalos, ou mesmo pra vigiar Meggie e ela. Tinha certeza que Liam, Sigimor ou Ewan teriam desejado isso. Até seus irmãos teriam desejado pelo menos um homem armado aqui. Ou alguém desobedecera ordens, ou na confusão de se apressar para batalha, aquelas ordens nunca foram dadas. Era muito tarde para se preocupar com isso agora, ela pensou. Esperava que ninguém sofresse muito pelo que ela estava certa tinha sido apenas um simples engano.

Meggie bocejou e, enroscando-se ao seu lado, embrulhou o cobertor com mais firmeza ao seu redor.

—Está tão quieto, não é?

—Sim, e você está muito cansada. Descanse, moça. Você trabalhou duro hoje.

—Eu devia fazer companhia para você em sua espera.

—Você fez um bom trabalho nisso, mas descanse agora. Eu não acho que vai demorar muito agora até que nós saibamos o que aconteceu. Tenho confiança na esperteza e habilidade de nossos homens, contudo não posso deixar de me preocupar com eles. Não há necessidade que você sofra por minha tolice a noite inteira. E se eu tiver que acordá-la e disser para você se esconder, faça isto sem perguntas.

—Sim, eu farei, milady. Sou muito boa nisso.

Um sorriso cansado cruzou rosto de Meggie, e um momento mais tarde, a menina estava adormecida. Keira disse a si mesma firmemente que era tolice se sentir de repente tão sozinha. A menina tinha trabalhado duro, e tudo para seu benefício. Embora fosse pouco mais que uma criança, Meggie tinha visto coisas terríveis, e ainda conservara coragem e esperteza para ajudar onde podia e reconhecer a chance para salvação de Ardgleann, quando essa apareceu. Keira se surpreendeu que embora a menina pudesse ter fugido da propriedade em qualquer momento, ela tinha ficado na esperança que o salvamento viria, de forma que ela pudesse mostrar a eles o cominho para o lado de dentro. Quando Ardgleann estivesse livre, Keira estava determinada a se certificar que todos soubessem a parte importante que a filha do tanoeiro tivera nisso tudo.

De fato, ela pensou com um leve sorriso, se eles vencessem a luta contra Rauf, deveriam isto, em grande parte, a três heróis muito improváveis. Um menino que era mais desajeitado que qualquer um que ela já vira, um velho guerreiro que era tão bom quanto cego, e uma menina mirrada. Se alguém dissesse a ela antes da batalha que tais pessoas seriam tão importantes, Keira sabia que teria pensado que essa pessoa estava louca. Quando eles vencessem a batalha, ela se corrigiu apressadamente, imediatamente lutando contra qualquer insinuação de incerteza. Keira sabia que tinha que se agarrar a tal confiança, ou ficaria fora de si de preocupação.

Ela voltou seus pensamentos para Liam em um esforço para deixar de pensar sobre o que estava acontecendo dentro dos muros de Ardgleann. Era quase assustador o quanto ela amava o homem. Tentar restringir seus sentimentos tinha se provado totalmente infrutífero. O melhor que tinha feito foi se impedir de dizer isso a ele várias vezes por dia. Ela não estava certa de quanto tempo mais poderia manter aquelas palavras presas dentro dela. Elas se precipitavam em sua boca toda vez que ele sorria para ela.

Ele era um bom marido, como Fiona disse que ele seria. Embora ele tivesse todos os defeitos masculinos habituais, mas ele os temperava com generosidade e compreensão. Quando ele dava uma ordem, não esperava que ela pulasse ao seu comando; Ao invés disso, ele se explicava e até permitia que ela discutisse com ele. Muito melhor, ele realmente escutava o que ela tinha a dizer. Keira não tinha nenhuma dúvida que ele seria um bom lorde para Ardgleann, trabalhando duro para prover e proteger todos que dependiam dele.

Ele também era um amante maravilhoso, um que prometeu ser apenas seu. E isto, ela pensou, era uma coisa que ainda podia causar algumas de suas incertezas, não importava com que freqüência dissesse a si mesma que estava sendo injusta com ele, que o julgava culpado antes mesmo que ele cometesse o crime. Contudo ela não podia deixar de se perguntar quanto tempo um homem podia resistir à tentação quando ela estava constantemente se colocando em seu caminho. As mulheres eram atraídas por Liam como abelhas pelas flores, ela temia que sua vida inteira agora seria constantemente gasta afastando mulheres oferecidas. Pior ainda era saber que poderia não estar sempre lá para afastá-las.

—Se ao menos eu soubesse como ele se sente a meu respeito. — ela sussurrou enquanto adicionava alguns gravetos ao fogo.

Esse era realmente o ponto crucial de seu problema, ela decidiu. Liam a desejava, disso ela não tinha mais nenhuma dúvida, e aquilo amainava muito a ferida que Duncan inconscientemente lhe causara. Infelizmente, ela estava muito ciente do fato que o desejo de um homem não tinha que nascer em seu coração. Liam certamente tinha se deitado com muitas mulheres, embora alegasse que não tivera nenhuma ligação verdadeira com alguma delas. Como um homem podia ser tão íntimo de uma mulher com quem pouco se importava, ela não sabia, mas era uma verdade com a qual não podia discutir.

Tomando um gole de vinho do odre de Liam, Keira decidiu analisar muito atentamente aquilo do qual tinha certeza. Ela estava sozinha pele primeira vez em semanas, com exceção de uma adormecida Meggie, e aquele era o momento perfeito para separar algumas coisas em sua mente. Ele tinha ciúme dela, ela percebeu. Embora fosse verdade que os homens podiam ter ciúme de uma caneca favorita, o ciúme que Liam sentia dela não devia ser completamente ignorado. Ele apreciava sua companhia. Disso ela não tinha nenhuma dúvida. Ele conversava com ela, discutia muitas coisas, e nunca agia como se pensasse que a mente de sua pobre mulher era muito fraca para entender. Até sua avó tinha enfatizado a importância disto. Ele estava sempre a tocando e beijando. Keira corou quando pensou sobre como ele fazia amor com ela. Apesar de seu passado, ela não podia acreditar que ele pudesse ser tão terno, tão preocupado que ela encontrasse prazer também, segurando-a depois junto a si a noite toda, se não sentisse algo mais que simples desejo.

Um som chamou sua atenção, arrancando-a de seus pensamentos. Alguém estava correndo rápido, diretamente para o acampamento. Já que o som podia percorrer longas distâncias na noite, Keira não podia julgar quão próximo a pessoa estava. Ela sacudiu Meggie para acordá-la.

—Esconda-se. Agora, — ela ordenou.

Keira ficou surpresa quando Meggie não apenas fez o que ela mandava, mas também fez isto muito rápida e eficazmente. Num momento, a menina estava dormindo profundamente; no próximo, ela tinha desaparecido completamente na escuridão. Saltando de pé, Keira buscou um lugar para se esconder, algum longe de Meggie. Ainda enquanto se dirigia para uma árvore no canto oposto do acampamento, pensando em subir nela e se esconder no meio das folhas, ela soube que tinha perdido sua chance.

Um homem entrou no acampamento, e por um momento, Keira não o reconheceu nas sombras. Então ele riu, e ela sentiu um frio profundo atravessar seu corpo. Era Rauf Moubray. Keira combateu o impulso cego de correr por sua vida. Não ganharia nada com isso, exceto dar a Rauf uma chance de agarrá-la por trás, algo que ele apreciaria bastante.

—Então o destino finalmente sorriu para mim esta noite. —ele disse. —Eu não só encontrei você, mas cavalos e suprimentos também.

—Você não estaria correndo pela floresta como uma lebre assustada se não tivesse perdido a batalha. — Ela disse, —Já que você obviamente está tão ávido por salvar sua própria pele miserável, eu sugiro que continue a correr.

Keira observou seus olhos frios se estreitarem e seus lábios recuarem em um grunhido baixo. Era loucura talvez, pura loucura falar tão insultuosamente com o homem, mas ela duvidava que no fim fizesse qualquer diferença para o seu destino. Ele podia não ter corrido deste modo esperando encontrá-la, mas agora que tinha encontrado, ela não tinha nenhuma dúvida que ele a mataria. Ela podia apenas tentar, de alguma pequena maneira, tornar isto mais difícil para ele e rezar que ele estivesse com muita pressa para salvar sua própria vida para demorar na ação. Só de pensar na crueldade com que ele assassinou outras pessoas, seu medo aumentou tanto que sentiu seu estômago se rebelar em sua garganta, e lutou contra a náusea que a dominou. Podia ser brevemente agradável vomitar no homem, mas sabia que ele reconheceria ser resultado do terror, e se recusava a deixá-lo saber quão apavorada ela estava.

—Oh, não, não, minha pequena cadela de cabelos negros. —ele disse, sua voz dura e fria. —Você e eu temos uma dívida a saldar entre nós.

—Dívida? Que dívida? Você pensa que eu lhe devo algo por sacrificar meu marido e muitos de seu povo? Por não ter permitido que você me estuprasse? Em público? Se há qualquer dívida entre nós, o devedor é você, por tudo o que roubou de mim. Infelizmente, já que a maior parte do que foi roubado foram as vidas daqueles queridos para mim, nunca poderei ser reembolsada, exceto com sua morte.

—Você devia estar morta, sua prostituta!

—Oh? Bem, imploro seu perdão por não ter morrido dos ferimentos que você me causou. — Keira achou tão surpreendente quanto intrigante que quanto mais Rauf ficava enfurecido, mais indiferentemente tranquila ela ficava.

—E veja o que você fez com meu rosto!

A cicatriz no lado de seu rosto quase a fez estremecer. Ela podia ainda recordar seu grito de ira e dor e o cheiro de sangue quando ela rasgou sua face com um punhal. Keira desejava ardentemente estar com aquele punhal agora. Como curandeira, o ato de ferir alguém, de derramar sangue, era nauseante, mas ela estava mais que disposta a causar algum dano a este homem. Só tinha que pensar no pobre Duncan, nos homens enforcados nos muros de Ardgleann, e no destino triste das mulheres presas dentro da propriedade para sentir uma frieza absolutamente assassina.

—É uma melhoria, se você me perguntar.

Isso provou ser um insulto muito grande. Keira mal teve tempo de notar que ele desembainhava sua espada e seu punhal antes dele estar sobre ela. A sensação do corpo dele empurrando o seu, seguido por seu corpo atingindo o chão duro, roubou sua respiração. Ela lutou para mandar algum ar para seus pulmões, quase inconsciente das mãos que cruelmente a espancavam. Quando podia finalmente respirar, percebeu que suas mãos estavam livres, e começou a esmurrar Rauf na cabeça. Ele realmente suportou vários golpes duros com não mais que um grunhido antes de reagir a eles.

Ele pôs sua grande mão calejada ao redor de sua garganta e lentamente aumentou seu aperto até Keira se encontrar lutando para respirar de novo.

—Eu posso me satisfazer com você, estando viva ou morta, mulher. Não faz nenhuma diferença para mim.

Keira estava tão chocado por aquelas palavras frias, que parou de arranhar suas mãos e o olhou boquiaberta. Quando captou a sombra do movimento atrás de Rauf, ficou quase contente de ter revelado quanto suas palavras a tinham chocado. No espaço de uma batida de coração depois que ela teve o relance da sombra, um pedaço espesso de madeira bateu no lado da cabeça de Rauf. Ele grunhiu e caiu de lado. Keira agarrou a mão que Meggie estava estendendo para ajudá-la a se levantar, mas o som fraco de movimento ao seu lado a fez enrijecer.

—Corra, Meggie, — Keira tentou gritar, mas suas palavras terminaram em um rouco coaxar, e a advertência estava muito atrasada de qualquer maneira.

Com um rugido de fúria, Rauf se levantou. Meggie tentou atingi-lo novamente, mas ele tirou a clava rústica de suas mãos pequenas e a atirou de lado. Então ele agarrou Meggie, ignorando os punhos e pés da menina que ele segurava firmemente.

—Eu sei quem é você, — ele disse. —A pirralha do tanoeiro. Bem, aquele covarde fugiu com todos os seus rapazotes, não é? Poupou seu filho desrespeitoso, mas deixou sua pequena cadela para trás. Assim seja. Eu matarei você como queria matar aquele tolo do seu irmão.

Ignorando seu corpo dolorido, Keira se levantou. Ela se lançou sobre as costas de Rauf, envolvendo suas pernas ao redor de sua cintura e um braço firmemente ao redor do seu pescoço. Com sua mão livre, bateu nele novamente.

—Deixe-a ir, seu bastardo imundo! — ela bradou. Ouvindo como sua voz estava baixa e rouca, Keira temia que ele pudesse ter danificado algo em sua garganta, e isso a deixou muito mais brava. —Deixe-a ir, ou vou arrancar seus olhos!

—Um grunhido profundo e estrondoso escapou do homem. —Eu poderia apenas quebrar seu pequeno pescoço.

—Sim, você poderia fazer isto, e sua morte seria a última coisa que veria, pois eu iria cegar você. Isso eu juro!

Por um momento, Keira temeu que ele realmente cumpriria sua ameaça. Então ele gritou uma praga tão ruidosamente que seus ouvidos doeram e lançou Meggie longe como um pequeno osso do jantar. Keira gritou quando a menina atingiu o chão duro e não se moveu. Ela não teve nenhum tempo para lamentar ou mesmo ver se isso era necessário, pois com suas mãos agora livres, Rauf continuou se esforçando para arrancá-la de suas costas.

Keira rapidamente percebeu que não podia ficar pendurada no homem por muito tempo. Tudo o que podia fazer para proteger sua cabeça dos golpes que ele tentava infligir era simplesmente manter sua cabeça dobrada firmemente contra suas costas. Mesmo os desajeitados golpes que a atingiam de raspão, eram mais do que ela podia aguentar. Contudo, sabia que não poderia descer de suas costas e se mover rápido o suficiente para escapar, e também deixar Meggie desprotegida. Então ele agarrou suas pernas e começou a se esforçar de modo doloroso para tirá-las de sua cintura.

No momento em que começava a temer que ele realmente quebraria suas pernas, uma espada entrou em seu campo de visão, e estava apontada diretamente para a garganta de Rauf. Ela encarou Liam com surpresa. Atrás dele, ela podia ver Sigimor ajudando uma instável Meggie a se levantar. Então, duas mãos grandes envolveram sua cintura e a puxaram para trás, para longe de Rauf. Ela relanceou o olhar para trás para ver que era Ewan quem punha fim ao seu dilema. Atrás de Ewan estavam seus irmãos.

—Você é um homem muito estúpido, Rauf Moubray, — disse Liam, dando um passo atrás. —Você poderia ter escapado, quem sabe até vivesse alguns dias mais antes que nós caçássemos você. Ao invés disso, você pára aqui para atormentar duas moças pequeninas.

—Você pensa que eu não sei que já era um homem morto? — Rauf perguntou. —Talvez eu apenas tenha decidido que seria justo fazer você pagar um preço por tomar Ardgleann."

Estava terminado, Keira pensou, e afundou contra Ewan. Seu corpo inteiro doía, e suas pernas pareciam muito fracas para mantê-la em pé por muito mais tempo. Ela estava quase perguntando por que ninguém se apressava e matava Rauf de forma que ela pudesse conseguir descansar um pouco quando Rauf desembainhou sua espada e ninguém fez nada para detê-lo. Respirando profundamente na esperança de que isso fizesse sua voz soar mais alta e firme do que estava até agora, Keira pretendia dizer a estes tolos que um homem como Rauf Moubray não merecia uma chance de morrer em combate honrado. Sua opinião era que ele devia ser estripado como o porco que era. Antes que pudesse articular uma única palavra, porém, uma grande mão estava suave, mas firmemente, colocada sobre sua boca.

—Quieta, moça. — Ewan sussurrou em sua orelha. —Este é o melhor jeito. Liam pode explicar o propósito disso tudo mais tarde.

Tudo o que Keira podia pensar quando Liam e Rauf começaram a lutar foi que a explicação tinha que ser muito boa. Ewan começou a remover sua mão, mas ela colocou a sua em cima para mantê-la no lugar. Embora soubesse muito bem que gritar qualquer coisa quando um homem tomava parte em uma briga podia distrai-lo perigosamente, Keira não estava muito confiante que pudesse ficar calada. Ela sentiu Ewan acenar a cabeça, revelando que ele tinha entendido sua preocupação.

Apesar do fato de Liam obviamente estar sofrendo alguma dor em sua perna, a luta acabou muito depressa. Rauf era bom, mas Liam era muito, muito melhor. Não importava o quão bom Liam era, porém, Keira jurou para si mesma que tentaria ao máximo nunca observá-lo numa luta novamente. Seu coração simplesmente não podia ageentar a tensão.

Liam limpou sua espada no manto de Rauf e a embainhou ante de se dirigir para Keira. Sua perna, tendo decidido que não podia suportar mais nenhum abuso naquele dia, dobrou embaixo dele depois de apenas alguns passos. Conseguiu se controlar apenas o bastante para se poupar da humilhação de se esparramar na lama, sem graça. Liam sorriu para Keira quando ela se ajoelhou ao seu lado. Agora que seu medo e raiva diminuíram, ele estava muito ciente de toda a dor na perna. Ele tinha se esforçado muito duramente e exigido demais de si mesmo nos últimos dias.

Quando percebeu para onde Rauf tinha se dirigido, Liam se sentiu apavorado por Keira, mas também por si mesmo. Ele temeu perdê-la, temeu nunca ouvir sua risada novamente, nunca mais ouvir aqueles murmúrios suaves e ruídos intensos que ela fazia quando sua paixão estava correndo quente, e nunca saber se ela o amava. Ignorando todos os conselhos para se acalmar, ele correu para o acampamento. Sigimor agarrando suas rédeas foi o que o impediu de anunciar ruidosamente sua aproximação para seu inimigo. A única coisa que o impediu de se sentir totalmente humilhado por seu descuido cego era saber que tanto Sigimor quanto Ewan tinham sofrido o sentimento eles mesmos e entendiam.

A cautela que ele precisava para alcançar Rauf antes do homem vê-lo ou ouvi-lo foi duramente conquistada quando ele viu como o homem estava tentando ferir Keira. Dizer a si mesmo inúmeras vezes que ela estava viva foi tudo o que o manteve se movendo lenta e silenciosamente. Ele até tomou um momento para começar a planejar o sermão que daria em Keira por não se esconder e por atacar um homem 30 centímetros mais alto e vários quilos mais pesado que ela. Agora, porém, ele podia ficar à vontade; descansar sua pulsante perna exaurida; e quem sabe, se aquecer um pouco no calor de sua gratidão e elogios por um trabalho bem feito.

—Seu idiota! — Keira começou a tirar sua bota, apavorada que ele tivesse machucado sua perna de algum modo. —Sua perna só está curada há uma semana, e você fica pulando dobre ela numa luta de espada. —

Preocupação com seu bem-estar era quase tão bom, ele disse a si mesmo. Então ele franziu o cenho. Havia algo errado com a voz dela, e ele não achava que estava tão baixa e rouca porque ela estava lutando contra lágrimas.

—O que aconteceu com sua voz? — Ele perguntou.

Aliviada por encontrar apenas um pequeno inchaço quando finalmente segurou sua canela, Keira respondeu.

—Rauf decidiu me mostrar quão facilmente pode estrangular uma moça pequenina com uma só mão.

Ela afastou sua mão quando ele tentou olhar para sua garganta, escondida de sua visão por seu cabelo. Estudando o rosto do Liam, ela viu todos os sinais de que ele estava sofrendo muito. O mínimo que ela podia fazer por ele depois que ele libertara Ardgleann e salvara sua vida era livrá-lo de sua dor. Ela esfregou suas mãos juntas. Isso foi obviamente o bastante para ele adivinhar o que ela pretendia fazer, pois ele prendeu suas mãos nas dele.

—Moça, nós não estamos sozinhos. — Ele disse calmamente. —Você arrisca seu segredo.

—Meus irmãos já sabem disso, e você confia em seus parentes, não é? — ele acenou a cabeça, embora ainda franzisse o cenho. —E eu acho que podemos confiar em Meggie para manter um segredo. — Ela sorriu para a jovem menina que tinha se movido para ficar do outro lado de Liam. —Você vai jurar manter o que eu fizer agora em segredo, sim, Meggie?

—Sim, — Meggie concordou, —Porém, se vocês estão falando sobre seu dom curativo, ele não é um segredo tão grande aqui.

—Duncan lhe contou?

—Bem, ele contou a algumas pessoas, não todo mundo. Achou isto um dote maravilhoso. Disse que nós não devíamos aborrecê-la com isto, entretanto, pois você fica fraca ao usar seu dom. — Meggie franziu o cenho para a perna de Liam. —Ela não parece ferida.

Livrando-se do choque de saber que seu segredo não era mais tão secreto, Keira disse.

—Eu não posso curar com um toque, Meggie. Posso tomar a dor e às vezes ver com minhas mãos o que aflige uma pessoa.

—Ainda é um dom maravilhoso.

—Obrigada. Eu ainda preferiria que não falassem muito sobre isso. Alguns não vêm isto como um dom. — Keira respirou fundo para se afiançar, fechou seus olhos, e pôs suas mãos na perna de Liam.

Liam sentiu suas mãos começarem a fazer sua mágica. Ele brandamente ordenou aos irmãos de Keira que tentassem encontrar alguma comida e bebida, sidra, mel, e pão sendo a escolha preferida. Desde que Keira frequentemente levava tais coisas com ela, ele disse que eles verificassem seu alforje primeiro. Então ele se sentou, pronto para apanhá-la quando ela tivesse acabado, cuidadosamente planejando tudo o que diria para ajudá-la a se livrar da dor que ela estava tomando em seu corpo.

Ninguém falou enquanto Keira fazia sua mágica. Seus irmãos foram rápidos em dar sua comida e bebida quando ela terminou. Liam teve que se mover depressa também, a fim de agarrar ele mesmo um pouco da farta refeição antes dela devorar tudo. Assim que ela terminou, Liam abraçou-a e sussurrou um conto sobre chuva fria caindo e campos frescos de urze. Quando a sentiu começar a relaxar, ela murmurou um agradecimento muito cortês e então afundou contra ele, adormecendo profundamente.

—Ela sempre faz isso depois de fazer sua cura? — Meggie perguntou, finalmente quebrando o silêncio.

—O quê? Comer como um leitão faminto e depois adormecer? — Liam sorriu quando a menina acenou a cabeça. —Sim. A cura rouba suas forças. Ela toma muita dor para si mesma e depois deve tentar fazê-la ir embora. É um dom que custa muito.

Meggie acenou lentamente a cabeça.

—Não um que ela pode usar o tempo todo. Uma boa razão para manter isto tão secreto quanto possível.

—Verdade. — Liam olhou em volta do acampamento e percebeu alguém já jogara o corpo de Rauf em cima de um cavalo. —Eu acho que Keira e eu terminaremos a noite aqui.

—Sim, isso poderia ser melhor, — disse Sigimor. —Vai nos dar tempo para retirar os corpos.

—E remover aquelas pobres almas dos muros?

—Isso já estava sendo feito quando nós saímos correndo da propriedade.

—Bom. — Liam franziu o cenho para Artan quando o homem se inclinou para Keira e afastou seu espesso cabelo para expor sua garganta. —O que é isto?

—Só queria ver o dano que aquele bastardo causou. — Artan respondeu. —Isso pode precisar de cuidados.

Todos praguejaram, inclusive Meggie, quando mesmo na fraca luz do fogo, as contusões na garganta esbelta de Keira pareceram arroxeadas. Liam sentia muito que não tivesse apenas estripado Rauf, que tivesse permitido ao homem morrer como o cavaleiro que ele nunca fora, mas estivera determinado a não fazer nada que pudesse levantar dúvidas sobre sua posse de Ardgleann. Estremeceu quando Artan esfregou uma pomada nas contusões.

—Ela não pode se curar? — Meggie perguntou.

—Não, — Liam respondeu, —mas ela obviamente trouxe pomada, e saberá o que fazer para aliviar sua garganta.

—Sir Ian e seus homens sem dúvida passarão para recolher seus cavalos e suprimentos. — Disse Sigimor. —Eu direi a ele para se certificar de avisá-lo antes. Deixe a moça ter um bom descanso, pois suas habilidades serão necessárias quando ela chegar a Ardgleann. Alguns pequenos ferimentos. Apenas dois mortos, e ele eram homens de sir Ian. Foi uma boa vitória.

Mesmo enquanto murmurava concordando, Liam teve que se perguntar como Sigimor encontrou tempo para fazer aquela contagem. O homem nunca deixava de surpreendê-lo, Liam pensou enquanto observava os outros partirem. Assim que ele e Keira estavam sozinhos, Liam a levou para seu pequeno abrigo, despiu-a, e a deitou em sua cama rústica. No momento em que estava para se juntar a ela, sir Ian e seus homens chegaram. O homem quis discutir a batalha e trocar palavras de gratidão, para grande desânimo de Liam. O sol estava começando a subir antes de ele poder se juntar a Keira.

Quando deslizou para baixo dos cobertores e a puxou para seus braços, Liam suspirou de alívio. O último de seus temores foi afastado quando ela se aconchegou contra ele, ajustando suas costas esbeltas contra a frente do seu corpo. Ele desejava ansiosamente fazer amor com ela, mas sabia que ela precisava descansar. Tinha a sensação que Rauf causara muitos danos em Ardgleann nos poucos meses que tinha estado lá, e ele sabia que Keira iria querer restabelecer tudo que pudesse tão depressa quanto pudesse.

—Liam, nós não estamos de volta a Ardgleann, não é? — Keira perguntou.

—Não, amor, nós ainda estamos no acampamento. — Sentindo que ela estava mais adormecida que acordada, ele beijou seu rosto. —Descanse."

—Mas existe tanto trabalho para fazer.

—Você pode começar isto mais tarde. Ele não vai pra lugar nenhum.

—Isso vai partir meu coração, não é?

—Sim, eu sabia que poderia. Mas ele e a propriedade se remendarão.

Capítulo Dezenove

Keira olhou em volta do pátio de Ardgleann enquanto agarrava firmemente a mão de Liam. Ele a tinha deixado dormir por horas, e agora já passava do meio-dia. Embora ele tivesse dormido pela maior parte daquele tempo também, ela não se sentia menos culpada por isso. O fato de ela temer encarar o povo de Ardgleann tinha muito gosto de covardia, e que fosse uma razão pela qual se perdeu no sono. Ela tinha um forte desejo de correr de volta para o pequeno abrigo na floresta, mas lutou contra isto. Ardgleann era sua casa agora, e era seu dever limpá-la do fedor de Rauf e de todas as lembranças.

Parecia que muito trabalho já tinha sido feito. Existiam poucos sinais da batalha que tinha sido travada, mas a marca de Rauf no lugar ainda estava clara de ser ver. Ele realmente não tivera nenhuma compaixão por Ardgleann, e nem seus homens. Haveria muitas semanas de trabalho duro pela frente para limpar a sujeira e reparar todas aquelas coisas que sofreram com o descuido ou precipitação de mãos destrutivas.

—Ele era um porco, — Liam murmurou. —O lugar está deplorável, mas pode ser reparado.

—Sim. — Ela olhou para as portas da propriedade, de espesso carvalho finamente entalhado. —Ele não estragou as portas.

—São portas boas, espessas pelo que parece. Boas para defesa.

—Claro.

—Você tem que entrar algum dia, amor, — ele disse suavemente. —Melhor superar isto.

Ela balançou a cabeça e, ainda segurando sua mão, entrou na propriedade. Levou apenas um momento para ela perceber por que as portas foram deixadas parcialmente abertas. Meses de homens rústicos vivendo como porcos deixaram um mal-cheiro. Keira temia que um pouco do cheiro também pudesse vir dos cadáveres deixados para apodrecer nos muros. Ela estremeceu e então endureceu sua espinha. Aquele açoite tinha saído de Ardgleann agora. Haveria a perda de algumas coisas bonitas para lamentar, ela não tinha nenhuma dúvida, mas as vidas perdidas eram de muito mais importância. Ardgleann podia ser consertada e limpa. Os mortos nunca poderiam ser substituídos.

—O salão primeiro, eu penso. — Ela disse, e Liam a levou para lá.

Ainda enquanto andava os poucos passos até o salão, Keira olhava ao redor num misto de choque e surpresa. Havia meia dúzia de mulheres trabalhando duro para retirar rapidamente a sujeira do chão e limpar tudo. Uma parte da mobília tinha obviamente se perdido, mas as tapeçarias elegantes nas paredes pareciam não ter sido danificadas. Quando Joan levou as mulheres até ela, Keira ficou tensa, insegura se seria bem-vinda.

—Milady, nós esperávamos ter o salão e talvez alguns outros aposentos limpos antes que você chegasse. — Disse Joan.

Relaxando um pouco quando viu apenas boas-vindas nos rostos das mulheres, Keira disse.

—Vocês não precisavam começar a trabalhar tão cedo, Joan. — Ela podia ver contusões em varias das mulheres, e sentiu seu coração apertar de pesar pelo que elas deviam ter sofrido. —Vocês precisam de tempo para se curar, para estar com suas famílias."

—Nós estamos nos curando, milady. — Joan disse firmemente. —Livrarmos-nos de qualquer sinal daqueles porcos está nos curando. — Todas as mulheres atrás de Joan acenaram vigorosamente a cabeça e murmuraram seu acordo.

—Esfregar este lugar de cima a baixo é uma das maneiras de fazer isto. — Disse Claire, a lavadeira. A mulher de repente alisou as saias e ajeitou seu cabelo. —Este é o novo lorde, então?

Um pouco atordoada, Keira apresentou Liam. Ela quase lamentou a maneira como ele saudou cada mulher como se ela fosse a mais fina lady. Enquanto o observava conhecer o nome de cada uma, seu lugar em Ardgleann, e até sua família, ela sentiu alguém puxando gentilmente seu braço. Ela voltou o olhar para Joan e deixou a mulher afastá-la alguns passos de onde Liam estava fazendo sua mágica.

—Não pareça tão triste, milady. — disse Joan.

—Mas elas têm sofrido tanto, — começou Keira.

—Sim, elas têm, e existem alguns ferimentos profundos que levarão tempo para curar. Mas você não vê? Todas as mulheres de Ardgleann sofreram. Nós damos conforto e força umas as outras agora, da mesma maneira que fizemos enquanto estávamos presas aqui. Sim, alguns escaparam, mas muito poucos.

—Existem muitas viúvas?

Joan acenou a cabeça e suspirou.

—Pouquíssimos dos homens dentro da propriedade sobreviveram. Os homens de Ardgleann que sobreviveram darão boas-vindas de volta as suas mulheres, e isso é uma coisa boa. Vai acontecer, não se preocupe. Nós vemos isso tudo como uma prova de fogo, e nós sobrevivemos.

—Eu devia ter...

—Feito exatamente o que fez. Correr – rápido e longe. Todos nós sabemos o que aquela besta planejava para você. Ele reclamou durante dias por não ter podido fazer isso. Você voltou, senhora, e nós ficamos todos surpresos. Você era uma moça pequenina casada com um homem doente, problemático, há apenas alguns meses. Não éramos nada para você. Não houve tempo para isso, não é? Mas você voltou com o melhor grupo de homens que eu já vi e mandou aquele demônio diretamente para o inferno onde ele pertence.

—Vocês realmente não esperavam que eu voltasse?

—Por que você deveria? Sim, e nós temíamos que você tivesse morrido, já que estava tão ferida e por conta própria. De vez em quando, nós esperávamos que você estivesse viva e pudesse pensar numa maneira de nos ajudar. Nós também esperávamos que sir Ian visse a ameaça que Moubray era e iria querer se livrar dele. Mas nós nunca esperamos que nosso inferno fosse terminar em apenas alguns meses.

Keira sentiu a culpa que carregava por tanto tempo começar a deixar seu coração. Joan estava dizendo o que todos tentaram lhe dizer várias vezes. Como Joan foi uma daqueles a sofrer nas mãos de Rauf, porém, as palavras tinham muito mais peso vindo da mulher. Keira podia ter certeza que eram verdadeiras, não simplesmente palavras de conforto.

—Seu marido é um belo rapaz, — disse Joan, —e meu Malcolm diz que ele é um bom homem, também. Você nos trouxe um bom lorde.

—Oh! Malcolm! — Keira pegou Joan pela mão. —Eu esqueci de falar com Malcolm sobre sua mão.

—É uma coisa triste. — Joan procurou ter certeza que ninguém estava perto o bastante para ouvir e acrescentou, —Mas você sabe que essa não é sua mão de trabalho. Ela dói, entretanto, e eu espero que Moubray sofra mil tormentos no inferno por isto.

—Eu olhei sua mão, Joan. Acho que posso ajudá-lo. Provavelmente nunca voltará a ser como era, mas eu acho que posso melhorar, diminuir a dor. — Ela fez uma careta. —Infelizmente, eu teria que lhe causar dor para fazer isso."

—O que você precisaria fazer?

—Quebrar seus dedos, e então ajustá-los corretamente. — Ela balançou a cabeça quando Joan estremeceu. —A dor e o modo como sua mão ficou torta assim é porque os dedos não cicatrizaram direito. Não deve ser deixado assim por muito mais tempo, entretanto.

Joan balançou a cabeça.

—Tem que fazer isso antes que fixe errado permanentemente. Faz sentido. Eu falarei com ele, milady. Uma dor rápida que pode por fim a maior parte da dor constante soa como uma coisa boa. Se ele aceitar, encontrarei alguém para quebrar seus dedos, e então você pode fazer o ajuste.

—Sua mão estaria quase inútil por seis semanas ou mais.

—Está quase inútil agora, e eu estarei lá para ajudá-lo.

Keira respirou fundo para impedir sua coragem de afundar.

—Eu sei como vocês todas sofreram aqui, e, bem, se qualquer uma de vocês se encontrar grávida e não puder ficar com a criança, porque a lembrará demais de seu tormento, traga-a para mim.

—Você não pensa que a criança levará a mancha de seu pai?

—Não mais do que acredito que uma mulher estuprada carregando uma criança signifique que ela devia estar gostando. Não, só porque o homem era um bruto que fez coisas tão cruéis que faz o estomago revirar, não significa que seu filho será da mesma laia. Não, se ele não tiver educado essa criança. Eu não creio que Rauf estava louco, de qualquer jeito, e isso é estranho, mas acho que torna tudo isso mais deprimente.

—Eu entendo o que você quer dizer. Ele tinha mais uma doença na alma que na mente. Eu direi às mulheres, mas creio que não haverá muitas crianças nascidas disto, e menos ainda que não poderão suportar a criança. Sim, especialmente quando eu disser a elas que Moubray e seus homens eram um bando de cachorros selvagens, mas um filhote de cachorro pode ser treinado para ser um bom companheiro se tratado com uma mão amorosa. Na verdade, serão os homens que terão mais dificuldade para aceitar uma criança nascida deste tempo.

—Milady! Que bom que você veio!

Ao se virar para ver Kester correndo para ela, Keira começou a sorrir até que viu a preocupação estampada em seu rosto.

—O que foi, Kester? — ela perguntou quando ele tropeçou até ela, Meggie grudada em seus calcanhares.

—É sir Archie. — Kester respondeu. —Ele rachou sua cabeça novamente.

—Ninguém me disse que ele foi ferido durante a batalha.

—Um homem ou dois perguntou a ele se estava ferido, e ele lhes disse que não era nada mais que um arranhão, mas eu acho que seu antigo ferimento foi aberto. Dois dos homens de Rauf tentaram escapar pelo quarto que sir Archie estava guardando. Uma das mulheres foi muito boa em ajudar sir Archie a encontrar seu alvo, e o outro homem estava lidando com as outras escondidas dentro das câmaras por sir Archie. Mas sir Archie levou um golpe na cabeça antes de lidar com aquele porco.

—Onde está ele? — Ela perguntou enquanto Liam se aproximava dela, ouvindo com atenção.

—No pequeno quarto para onde nos levaram quando chegamos aqui.

—Bem, eu queria dar uma boa olhada naquele ferimento, e tinha pensado em abri-lo para isto. Pelo menos eu não terei que abri-lo. — Ela olhou em volta para todo o trabalho que precisava ser feito. —Ele está sangrando muito?

—Vá cuidar do homem, — disse Liam antes que Kester pudesse responder. —Eu posso começar a cuidar de um pouco do trabalho, embora pareça que estas senhoras não precisam de muita direção. Vá. Meggie e Kester podem ajudá-la a conseguir o que você precisar. E você pode aproveitar para ver os outros feridos também. — Quando ela continuou hesitando, ele lhe seu um beijo rápido. —Vá e faça o que você faz tão bem, e deixe-me inspecionar os danos. Eu posso ser apenas um homem, mas penso que posso dizer o que precisa ser limpo.

Keira riu suavemente e então saiu com Kester e Meggie ajudando-a a juntar o que ela precisaria para cuidar do ferido. Liam odiava pensar que qualquer daqueles que ajudaram a retomar Ardgleann estava sofrendo, mas ele estava contente que Keira estaria completamente entretida tratando das pessoas por algum tempo. Ele queria conferir com as mulheres que danos elas viam e o que sentiam que precisava ser feito primeiro. Assim que Keira desapareceu, ele se virou para conversar com as mulheres, apenas para encontrá-las todas reunidas observando-o.

—É melhor você fazer os registros, milorde. — Disse Claire. —Nós não tivemos uma chance de conhecer muito bem a pequena moça, mas sabemos que ela tem um coração suave, e que aquele homem a fez sofrer muito.

Joan balançou a cabeça.

—E acrescente seu remorso. — Joan olhou para as outras mulheres. —A moça tola pensa que falhou conosco por não ter voltado mais cedo.

Liam ouviu as mulheres exclamarem de surpresa, e então Claire olhou para ele. —Não se preocupe, milorde. Nós logo tiraremos essa tolice de sua cabeça. Agora, você vai precisar de algo para registrar ou anotar tudo isso?

—Sim, algo para escrever seria muito útil, — Liam respondeu, lutando para conter o deleite que sentiu, por ter certeza que estas mulheres realmente removeriam finalmente o fardo de culpa que Keira carregava por tanto tempo.

Claire saiu apressada para arrumar o que ele precisava, e Joan disse.

— As cozinhas não precisam que nada seja feito. Os homens raramente iam lá. Nós também limpamos um quarto para você e nossa senhora. Há três mulheres lá em cima agora o arrumando."

—Eu suspeito que Rauf Moubray usava o quarto do lorde.

—Sim, ele usava, então nós limpamos o quarto da senhora para vocês. Nenhum dos homens dormiu lá porque era usado pela mulher de Rauf. — Joan indicou com a cabeça uma morena muito voluptuosa com olhos castanhos desgostosos. —Hattie dormia lá. Quando aquele demônio perguntou quem era a prostituta do lorde, sabendo que o homem tinha intenção de agir como lorde aqui. Ela também nos ensinou algumas coisas que nos ajudaram a sobreviver, já que ela tem, bem, lidado com muitos homens em sua vida. — Joan corou.

Para surpresa de Liam, Hattie riu, e as mulheres rapidamente juntaram-se a ela. —Bem, Hattie, se você um dia decidir que gostaria de parar de lidar com homens, apenas me deixe saber disto. — Ele podia dizer pelos olhos arregalados de Hattie que ela o tinha entendido, e suspeitou que logo teria notícias dela. —Há outras pessoas que precisam de cuidados?

—Suspeito que nossa senhora estará fazendo isso logo. — Joan respondeu. —Aqueles dois grandes lordes foram diretamente para as masmorras para libertar as pobres almas que Rauf pôs lá, e a maioria deles estão com os poucos homens feridos na batalha. O trabalho verdadeiramente horrendo está feito. Aquelas pobres almas que o porco pendurou nos muros finalmente foram postas para descansar. Rauf e seus homens foram despidos de tudo que valesse qualquer coisa e enterrados em uma cova cavada por seus homens e até por alguns de sir Ian que ficaram aqui por enquanto. Então o trabalho foi feito pelo filho de lorde MacKay e seus homens. Eles trabalharam rápido, e eu os alimentei bem antes deles partirem. Quando viram o que tinha sido feito aqui, bem, para um homem, os MacLeans e os MacKays ficaram muito contentes por você ter vindo libertar esta terra de Moubray.

O que significava que ele não teria nenhuma objeção de seus vizinhos para reivindicar Ardgleann como sua por causa do breve casamento de sua esposa com Duncan MacKail, Liam pensou. De uma só vez, ele ganhara terras e uma boa propriedade e conquistara aliados. Tudo correra tão bem, que ele tinha certeza que seria preciso muito tempo antes que ele pudesse acreditar completamente nisso. Claire retornou, e Liam deixou sua mente fazer uma lista do que precisava ser feito e o que poderia precisar ser substituído. Ele estava justamente no que foi o escritório de Duncan MacKaill, reconhecidamente pouco usado por Rauf e seus homens, quando Sigimor, Ewan, e os irmãos de Keira juntaram-se a ele.

—Nós estaremos partindo pela manhã, — Sigimor anunciou enquanto se inclinava contra a pesada mesa de trabalho à qual Liam se sentava.

—Sabem que têm meus sinceros agradecimentos. — Disse Liam.

—Sim, mas nós não precisamos deles. Isso precisava ser feito. Você ganhar este lugar só adoça isso tudo um pouco mais.

—E nós teríamos vindo por causa de Keira, — disse Lucas. —Nós estamos muito contentes porque não tivemos que lutar sozinhos pelo que era dela.

—Está ruim? — Ewan perguntou, relanceando o olhar sobre a lista que Liam tinha a sua frente.

—Não muito bem, — Liam respondeu. —Você estava certo sobre os banquetes. O homem não dedicou um pensamento para o que aconteceria quando ele e seus homens comessem tudo. As pessoas conseguiram salvar algumas vacas, ovelhas e aves, mas passará um longo tempo antes que possamos repor o que foi sacrificado para sua glutonaria.

—Nós podemos ajudar nisso. Algumas pequenas contribuições de cada um não deixaria nenhum de nós sofrendo, mas o ajudarão a manter os lobos longe da porta no inverno que se aproxima.

—Sim, — Sigimor concordou, e os irmãos de Keira acenaram com a cabeça. —Todos nós ganhamos com isto, e com pequeno custo para nós mesmo. Você agora tem mais cavalos do que precisa ou deseja. Use-os para trocar com seus vizinhos pelo que você precisar.

—Você não quer algum deles? — Liam perguntou.

—Bem, existem um ou dois que eu penso que você devia manter, e eu estarei buscando um garanhão ou um potro ou dois, se você não se importa, mas não mais. — Quando Liam acenou com a cabeça, Sigimor disse, —Eu mostrarei a você aqueles dos quais estou falando antes de deixar este lugar.

—Como está minha irmã? — Artan perguntou.

—Lamentando ver o que foi feito ao que era uma propriedade muito fina, — Liam respondeu, —e, ainda mais, o que todas as pessoas aqui sofreram. Entretanto, isso passará, e se todos se sentirem como as mulheres que estão limpando o salão, Keira finalmente vai abandonar toda aquela culpa a qual se agarrou por tanto tempo.

Artan praguejou baixinho.

—Todos nós dissemos a ela que não tinha nada do que se culpar, mas é claro que ela não nos deu atenção.

—Sim, entretanto nós não éramos aqueles sofrendo, éramos? Aquelas mulheres dizendo a ela para deixar de ser uma tola tem muito mais peso que qualquer coisa que nós fizéssemos ou pudéssemos dizer. Na verdade, eu quase podia ver o peso deixando-a enquanto ela conversava com a esposa de Malcolm.

—Bom, —disse Sigimor. —Agora, diga-nos se há algo que nós e os homens podemos fazer agora. Não há sentido em desperdiçar a chance de pôr tantas costas fortes para trabalhar.

—Sim, — Ewan concordou. —O trabalho duro também me ajudará a decidir como agir quando eu voltar para casa e para minha esposa grávida.

—Fiona está grávida novamente? — Liam perguntou. —Eu fico surpreso que você ainda tenha se juntado a nós para esta batalha.

—Tive que fazer isso. Eu sabia que era por isso que ela se esforçava tanto para guardar segredo de mim. — Ewan balançou a cabeça. —Quase todos em Scarglas sabiam da gravidez, e já que nenhum deles acredita que ela iria cumprir qualquer das ameaças terríveis que usou para mantê-los calados, não demorou para eu ouvir sobre isso. Apenas tenho que decidir se eu devia agir com surpresa ou ralhar com ela por tentar guardar segredos de seu lorde e marido.

Liam riu junto com os outros. Quando todos voltaram sua atenção para o trabalho que poderia ser feito antes deles partirem, porém, Liam frequentemente se encontrou distraído com seus pensamentos. Assim que os outros os deixaram, ele procurou por Keira antes de juntar-se ao trabalho que estava sendo feito. O anúncio de Ewan de que Fiona carregava seu filho fez Liam pensar sobre Keira, de como logo ela poderia estar carregando seu filho ou filha, e ele sentiu uma necessidade forte de vê-la.

Depois de algum tempo ele a encontrou sentada no solar da senhora. O quarto parecia outro que misericordiosamente escapara da mancha de Moubray e seus homens. Keira se sentava em um banco almofadado perto das surpreendentemente grandes janelas. Ele caminhou até ela, sentou-se ao seu lado, e segurou suas mãos. Foi só então que ele notou que ela estava estudando uma peça de metal longa e fina.

—O que é isto? — Quando ela estendeu a peça para ele, Liam a tomou de sua mão e a estudou cuidadosamente. —Parece um pouco como um pedaço de um mangual ou o que quer que alguns homens poderiam colocar em uma clava para torná-la uma arma mais perigosa.

—É exatamente o que é. — Disse Keira. —Estava na cabeça de sir Archie.

—Jesus. Deve ter sido uma fonte constante de dor.

—Eu acho, também, mas ele insiste que não estava tão ruim. Também penso que pode ser por isso que sua visão estava tão borrada, mas não poderia ter certeza disso por algum tempo ainda. O ferimento precisava de muita limpeza, mas essa coisa foi uma grande surpresa. Eu tive que pedir a um de meus primos para puxar isto fora, pois estava preso no osso. Sir Archie está dormindo agora, mas uma vez que ele acorde, eu saberei melhor se tirar isso vai ajudar a melhorar sua visão.

—E quanto aos outros que você atendeu?

—Os ferimentos da batalha curarão. Eles não estavam tão ruins. As pobres almas que Rauf manteve trancadas nas masmorras precisarão de cuidados por algum tempo. Alguns foram espancados, alguns foram torturados, mas principalmente, eles não estavam se alimentando muito ou recebendo água suficiente. Eles precisaram ser banhados antes que eu pudesse até mesmo ver seus ferimentos.

—Eles sobreviveram a isto. São claramente fortes, e têm vontade de viver.

Keira balançou a cabeça.

—Ah, Liam, eles estavam todos tão agradecidos, — ela sussurrou. —Eles estavam tão contentes por eu ter voltado, e a seus olhos, eu fiz isso muito mais depressa do que poderiam imaginar.

—Então agora você acreditará em mim e em todos os outros que tentamos fazer você entender que não tem nada do que se sentir culpada?

Ela sorriu e descansou a cabeça contra seu ombro.

—Sim, eu irei. É estranho, mas quando Joan falou do quão surpresos eles todos estavam por eu ter mesmo voltado, em apenas alguns meses, foi como se mãos invisíveis erguessem um peso enorme de meus ombros. E de meu coração. Agora, ele dói apenas pelas vidas perdidas, pelo sofrimento dos que ainda vivem, e pelo mal feito a um lugar que era todo beleza e paz.

—Bom. É como devia ser. — Liam olhou em volta, novamente notando os toques elegantes que pareciam existir em toda a propriedade, de uma bela tapeçaria na parede ao tapete no chão. —Os MacKaill tinham apreço pelas coisas finas, não?

—Sim, eles tinham. Muitas destas coisas são feitas aqui, você sabe. Muito tempo atrás, o lorde aqui começou a reunir bons artesãos em sua volta. Desde que as palavras se espalham rapidamente entre tais pessoas, mais vieram para cá, pois era um lugar normalmente pacífico, e a terra é surpreendentemente boa aqui. Você encontrará mercadoria de Ardgleann em todo mercado. Diferente de tantos outros nesta terra, Ardgleann é um lugar bastante lucrativo para todo seu povo. Acho que é por isso que achei tão difícil suportar que Rauf viesse aqui. Tudo que estas pessoas desejavam era fazer coisas bonitas. Que tal homem viesse aqui parecia uma abominação.

—Bem, nós devemos acertar isto, e será um lugar pacifico novamente. — Ele contou a ela sobre as fortes alianças que, estava certo, foram feitas com os clãs vizinhos; Dos cavalos que podiam ser usados para permuta; E qualquer outra coisa que ele pôde pensar que podia ser considerada uma boa notícia, não importa quão pequena fosse.

Keira sorria enquanto ouvia Liam falar. Ele estava se esforçando tanto para tentar voltar seus olhos em direção a tudo que era bom e impedi-la de lamentar tudo que tinha sido ferido ou perdido. Ela quase riu quando ele suspirou fortemente e resmungou uma praga, pois sabia que significava que ele tinha ficado sem boas notícias.

Ela se empertigou, segurou sua mão, e lhe deu um beijo breve.

—Tudo isso soa maravilhoso, e nós somos afortunados por nossos parentes. Agora, conte-me todas as más notícias.

Ele fez isso, e era ruim, contudo Keira percebeu que não era tão ruim quanto ela temia. Rauf Moubray e seus homens tinham sido brutos grosseiros, mas parecia que Rauf minimizara a destruição das coisas finas em Ardgleann. Ele queria bancar o lorde, e deste modo via coisas tais como as tapeçarias, o vidro nas janelas, e os tapetes como a decoração de um lorde. Obviamente nunca tinha ocorrido a ele que era melhor manter as pessoas que fizeram aquelas coisas vivas, mesmo que apenas para manter sua bolsa cheia.

—O pior, aparte aqueles que morreram, é a perda de tanta comida e atraso no plantio dos campos. — Keira disse quanto Liam terminou. —Entretanto, parece que nossos parentes nos salvarão este ano.

—Como Sigimor e Ewan disseram, eles ganharam com isto, também. Outro proprietário de terras na família, mais aliados, e um laço mais forte feito com alguns dos antigos.

—Homens tão práticos, — ela arreliou e levantou-se. —É hora de trabalhar. Se por nada mais, nós precisamos encontrar um lugar para dormir.

—Nós já temos um. Não, não o quarto do lorde. — Ele disse quando viu a consternação que ela não podia esconder. —O quarto da senhora. Só Hattie ficou lá. Você tem algum problema com isto?

—Por quê? Porque ela é uma prostituta? Não. — Ela sorriu levemente. —Ela era uma prostitua muito limpa. Eu só queria saber como ela ficou aqui. — Seus olhos se arregalaram quando Liam contou a ela o que Hattie tinha feito, como também a oferta que ele fizera para a mulher.

—Eu espero que ela aceite a oferta. Eu sempre tive a sensação que ela era o que era porque não havia nada mais que ela pudesse fazer, ou pensou que pudesse fazer. E eu creio que se ela andar longe daquela vida agora, será aceita pelas outras mulheres. Ela poderia ter uma nova vida.

—Eu acredito que ela irá aceitar. Se por nada mais, ela parece uma mulher inteligente, e ela verá tudo isso por si mesma.

—Nós devemos ir trabalhar, então? — Ela enganchou o braço no dele.

Liam a beijou e sussurrou contra seus lábios.

—Ficará tudo bem, amor.

Quando encarava seus olhos azuis esverdeados, Keira quase podia acreditar nele.

 **Capítulo Vinte**

Liam sorriu quando pisou na área onde estava a horta. Keira e Joan estavam trabalhando lado a lado em suas mãos e joelhos, removendo ervas daninhas da horta. O que o fez sorriu foi que cada uma tinha um gato montado nas costas. Os dois gatos de Keira chegaram com os suprimentos de Scarglas um mês atrás, e eles rapidamente se tornaram dois animais muito mimados. Rauf, ao que parecia, abominava gatos, e fez seus homens matarem todos que puderam encontrara. A maioria dos cães também foram vítimas de jogos cruéis. Só dois gatos sobreviveram, ambas fêmeas, embora uma delas fosse bastante velha. Raio seria um macho feliz quanto finalmente atingisse a maioridade.

Fazia apenas dois meses desde a batalha, mas Ardgleann estava quase tão bem quanto tinha sido. Havia ainda algum pesar e feridas invisíveis, mas a cura tinha começado. Existiam sinais de que alguns dos homens dos clãs vizinhos estavam de olho nas viúvas de Ardgleann. A vida continua, Liam pensou enquanto andava até Keira e tirava Raio de suas costas, dando um suspiro exagerado quando o gato se enrolou sobre seu ombro e ronronou. Trovão pulou de cima de Joan e se enrolou sobre seus pés, obviamente tentando ronronar mais alto que seu irmão. Gatos realmente muito mimados, ele pensou.

Keira se sentou sobre seus calcanhares e riu suavemente.

—Eles não acreditam em todas as suas carrancas e resmungos.

—Isto não é digno. — Liam disse, ociosamente coçando as costas de raio apenas para ver se conseguia que o gato ronronasse mais alto. —Um lorde não deveria estar envolto em gatos. — Ambas as mulheres riram, e Liam apreciou o som da contínua cura de Ardgleann. —Eu acabei de descobrir outra habilidade em nosso Kester. Ele é muito bom em caçar coelhos. Ele tem uma série deles e quer saber o que fazer com eles agora.

Joan se levantou e alisou suas saias.

—Eu verei isso, milorde. Eles nos darão uma boa refeição esta noite. — Ela se apressou em direção à cozinha.

Liam estendeu sua mão, e quando Keira franziu o cenho para sua própria mão bastante suja e hesitou em lhe oferecê-la, ele a agarrou para puxá-la de pé.

—Eu estou coberto de gatos, Keira. Um pouco de sujeira não terá importância. Se você fosse muito amável em tirar esse gato dos meus pés, nós poderíamos nos sentar embaixo da macieira por um tempinho.

Erguendo Trovão, Keira caminhou com Liam até o banco de pedra rústico embaixo da macieira. Ela se sentou ao lado dele, colocando o gato em seu colo. —Eu devia terminar de retirar as ervas daninhas.

—Nós dois retornaremos a nosso trabalho logo. — Ele pôs o braço ao redor de seus ombros e a puxou para si. —Você acha que resta bastante tempo da primavera para conseguir uma boa colheita da sua horta?

—Se inverno for amável o bastante para chegar um pouquinho atrasado este ano, sim. Caso contrário, nós conseguiremos uma colheita, mas as coisas serão muito menores do que normalmente são.

—Sim, isto é o que os homens dizem sobre os campos plantados. — Ele murmurou, —mas vale a pena tentar. Entretanto, até lorde MacKay diz que, neste primeiro inverno, ele nos ajudará se precisarmos. Mas ainda existe esperança, pois parece que estamos tendo uma parte igual de sol e chuva, o que é bom para a plantação. Pelo menos é isso o que os homens nos campos me dizem. — Ele sorriu. —Eu balanço a cabeça em todos os momentos apropriados.

Keira riu.

—Eles estão certos, se é isso que você está se perguntando. Tanto quanto eu mantenho minha declaração, nós somos muito afortunados por nossos parentes e aliados. Eles não permitiriam que nós passássemos fome, e é um grande conforto saber disso. Também é muito reconfortante que nossos guerreiros tenham sido repostos. Sir Archie está muito contente com eles.

—Como eu estou. Eles começarão a agir como um agora, como deveriam.

—E você está muito contente que seu primo Tait veio para ser seu segundo em comando. Pode admitir isto. — Ela arreliou. —Eu juro não contar a ninguém.

Liam puxou ligeiramente sua trança num castigo gentil por sua provocação. —Sim, eu estou muito contente. Estava apenas um pouco hesitante porque temia que houvesse alguma triste razão para ele ter vindo aqui, como ter brigado com Sigimor. Mas é como ele disse. Sigimor tem mais homens do que ele precisa, e irmãos e primos em abundância. Tait pensou que eu poderia precisar de um outro.

—E aqui ele não é apenas um de muitos. — Keira murmurou. —Aqui ele pode ser mais que apenas outro irmão mais novo do lorde.

—Existe alguma verdade nisto. Também não é nenhum pecado ter um pouquinho de ambição. Em Dubheidland, Tait era realmente não mais do que outro dos homens em armas. Aqui, ele é meu segundo, e tem um pouco de comando sobre os homens. Uma vez que eu soube que a visão de sir Archie foi restabelecida, pensei em lhe pedir para ser meu segundo, mas hesitei por que ele não parecia querer fazer mais do que treinar os homens. Estou contente agora por ter hesitado, pois a aceitação calorosa de sir Archie para com Tait revelou que eu estava certo. Sir Archie gosta do que ele é – um bom soldado e um bom treinador de homens. Oh, você sabia que ele tem estado cortejando Hattie?

Keira balançou a cabeça, apreciando o calor raro de um dia ensolarado quase tanto como apreciava se sentar com Liam e ser segurada contra ele.

—Hattie não está certa do que fazer. Ela me disse que há uma parte sua que está muito feliz vivendo em sua pequena cabana, fazendo suas tinturas, e não tendo que lidar com homens, mas existe outra parte que se sente solitária.

—Ah, mas esta parte solitária é para sir Archie?

—Hattie se sente certa que é. Quando ela disse a ele que foi uma prostituta por cinco anos e tinha se deitado com muitos homens, ele disse que foi um mercenário por quinze anos e provavelmente colocara mais homens no sepulcro do que ela podia pôr na cama em toda vida. Ele disse que ambos provavelmente vão para o inferno, mas pelo menos podiam estar lá juntos se fossem casados. — Keira sorriu quando Liam riu, mas rapidamente ficou séria novamente. —Hattie também pensa que está com criança.

—Ela está? — Havia apenas seis mulheres até agora que se encontravam grávidas após sua provação, contudo, nenhuma pareceu pensar que precisariam aceitar a oferta de Keira para entregar a criança aos seus cuidados.

—Sim. Ela ainda não acredita nisto, mesmo que eu lhe diga que trinta e dois não é velho demais, e que nada fora a abstinência pode garantir que uma mulher não conceba uma criança. Sir Archie diz que ele não se importa mesmo, ainda que a criança seja seguramente de Rauf. Eu pensava que estava livre das superstições relativas a sementes ruins e tudo isto, mas eu sofri um momento de desconforto quando ela me contou. A pobre criança provavelmente sofrerá por isto, também, pelo menos um pouquinho.

Liam balançou a cabeça, tendo justamente sofrido aquele mesmo desconforto. —Você precisa parar e se lembrar que é mais a criação do que a ascendência que faz o homem. Ou a mulher. Basta apenas olhar para Kester para se lembrar, também. Ridicularizado e rejeitado por seu próprio sangue, homens duros, indelicados, e ainda assim ele é um bom rapaz.

—Eu acho que de algum jeito, foi bom que ele tenha ido para o monastério, que aqueles parentes não tiveram total influência sobre ele.

Por algum tempo eles se sentaram ao sol, calmamente apreciando um momento de paz juntos. Liam logo decidiu que Keira não estava pronta para dizer a ele que estava grávida. Havia uma pequena chance de que ela não tivesse notado ainda, embora fosse uma curandeira, estando ou muito ocupada ou muito cega para as mudanças em seu próprio corpo. Ele tinha notado, porém, mesmo que apenas porque de repente lhe ocorreu que não houve nenhuma interrupção em seus atos de amor desde o dia em que se casaram. Se ela não estivesse sofrendo quaisquer dos outros males que afligiam uma mulher com criança, era possível que não tivesse percebido isto ainda. Estava ficando mais e mais difícil apenas não perguntar a ela, porém.

Decidindo que seria melhor ele retornar Liam tirou Raio de seu ombro e colocou o gato sobre o banco, ignorando o olhar aborrecido do animal.

—Eu tenho que voltar ao trabalho. — Ele disse, beijando Keira antes de ir embora. Mais uma semana, disse a si mesmo. Ele lhe daria mais uma semana para contar a ele.

Keira observou seu marido ir embora, admirando sua graça enquanto ele caminhava e, ela não estava mais envergonhada em admitir, a forma de suas pernas. Já que o dia estava bom, ele vestia o que chamava de kilt de Ardgleann por cima de uma camisa de linho áspero e suas botas de couro cru. O kilt que ele usava tinha o fundo verde e azul, com um toque de preto. Ela o provocou na primeira vez que ele tinha vestido o traje, alegando que ele era muito tímido para mostrar suas pernas nuas, e ele lhe disse que usava suas botas porque havia muitas coisas no chão que não desejava ter escoando entre seus dedões do pé. Keira entendia aquilo muito bem, mas também sabia que seu marido era um homem muito melindroso.

Ela suspirou, colocou trovão no chão, e retornou às ervas daninhas. Muito logo ela teria que contar a Liam que ele seria pai em aproximadamente sete meses. Ainda ficava envergonhada ao pensar sobre quanto tempo levara para perceber isto. Por muito tempo, ela desculpara a inquietação em seu estômago dizendo a si mesma que estava trabalhando muito duro ou estava muito preocupada com Ardgleann e seu povo. Quando finalmente encarou o fato que carregava um filho de Liam, ela tinha ficado deleitada, e depois desmaiado.

Por quase uma quinzena agora, ela chegava perto de contar a ele, apenas para sufocar nas palavras. Era provavelmente tolice, mas Keira queria saber como ele se sentia sobre ela antes de se tornar a mãe de seu filho. Já que não podia discernir como ele realmente se sentia sobre ela quando eram apenas eles dois, duvidava que conseguisse isto depois que ele soubesse sobre a criança que ela carregava. O único modo de ela poder saber o que ele sentia então seria se perguntasse a ele diretamente, talvez até dizendo tudo o que sentia. Keira não tinha coragem de fazer isto ainda, e suspeitava que levaria muito tempo antes de fazer.

—Você não contou a ele, não é?

Corando um pouco, Keira olhou para Joan.

—Bem, não. — Ela se sentou sobre seus calcanhares e encolheu os ombros. —Isto não deveria ser tão difícil, mas é. Isto é muita tolice, até, é quase como seu eu tivesse ciúmes de meu próprio bebê. Não tenho nenhuma dúvida em minha mente que Liam ficará muito contente, e provavelmente, muito atencioso, até demais.

—E você gostaria que ele agisse assim apenas por sua causa, e não pelo que carrega em seu útero.

—Sim, isso resume muito bem.

Joan agarrou Keira pela mão, a fez levantar, e começou a levá-la em direção ao banco.

—É hora de você e eu termos uma conversinha, de mulher para mulher.

—Eu já gastei tempo demais sentada, — Keira protestou fracamente. —As ervas daninhas...

—Ainda estarão lá. — Joan se sentou e então balançou a cabeça quando Keira finalmente se sentou próximo a ela. —Você tem um bom homem lá, milady.

—Eu sei disto, e se estamos para falar de mulher para mulher, você ainda devia estar me chamando de milady? — Keira teve que encarar longamente o cenho franzido de Joan antes de corar por seu estratagema para tentar deter a repreensão que sabia estar vindo.

—Não tente desviar meus pensamentos para outro caminho. Você está casada com aquele homem há dois meses, e agora está carregando seu filho. É hora de parar de se perguntar e suspirar e pensar tão malditamente duro sobre tudo isso.

—É bom pensar sobre um problema com muito cuidado."

—Bem, isto é verdade, mas você pensa até a morte. Você ama o homem, não é?

—Oh, sim, — Keira respondeu suavemente. —Eu o amo tanto que às vezes de noite, eu posso ter muito prazer apenas em deitar junto dele, ouvindo-o respirar.

—E eu suspeito que tem sido desse modo desde o início.

—Muito possivelmente, entretanto eu fui muito bem sucedida em mentir para mim mesma.

—Isso atinge alguns de nós forte e rápido assim. Eu dei um olhar em Malcolm e pensei, este aqui é meu. — Joan piscou para Keira. —Eu tinha dez anos então. Malcolm tinha dezesseis. Mesmo quando ele deixou a aldeia por cinco longos anos, foi embora aprender com fazer coisas bonitas com os metais, eu nunca perdi a fé. Você precisa ter fé.

—Eu tenho fé no que eu sinto, Joan. E eu tenho fé em Liam – como um bom homem, um homem amável, um que nunca vai dar as costas ao seu dever. É no que ele pode sentir por mim que me falta fé. Ele é tão lindo e instruído...

—E você acha que ele não pode gostar de uma moça pequenina como você? Você não está ainda preocupada com seus problemas com Duncan, não é? Sei que Malcolm lhe contou tudo sobre aquele pobre homem. Não era você. Nunca foi você. Sabe disso agora, não é?

Keira balançou a cabeça.

—Eu sei disto. O pobre homemfoi , bem, danificado antes de eu o conhecer. Os mesmos que deviam tê-lo amado e nutrido, o destruíram.

—Sempre é triste quando isso acontece. — Joan concordou. —Então, você não tem nenhuma fé em si mesma. — Joan cruzou os braços e franziu o cenho para Keira. —E por que isto, hein? Por que deveria uma bela moça como você sentir que não é boa o suficiente para algum homem?

—Você não viu o tipo de mulheres que Liam pode atrair. — Keira murmurou, querendo negar a perspicácia de Joan, mas incapaz disso. Tinha que se perguntar quando ela tinha começado a perder a fé em si mesma e por que.

—Eu estou certa que algumas delas eram beldades, mas você está longe de ser comum, moça. Você tem olhos brilhantes, bonitos. Seu cabelo é adorável, longo e espesso. Sim, você não é uma moça muito exuberante, mas tem o bastante em seus ossos e em todos os lugares certos. — Ela abaixou o olhar para seu próprio corpo e sorriu levemente. —Mais do que eu, e meu homem nunca reclamou. Não é o corpo que segura um homem ao seu lado, de qualquer jeito, mas o coração, o seu espírito, e você tem genuinamente bastante de ambos.

Keira ficou um pouco surpresa quando Joan lhe deu um quadrado de linho limpo, e então percebeu que estava chorando.

—Isto é tão tolo. — Ela disse brandamente enquanto enxugava as lagrimas de suas faces.

—É o bebê. Bem, pelo menos um pouco. Agora, me escute antes de ir descansar um pouquinho...

—Descansar? — Keira disse, mas Joan ignorou sua interrupção.

—Você tem um homem muito bom. Ele é o lorde e seu marido, mas ouve você. Isto é uma coisa muito boa. Ele deixou muito claro para todos nós que você e ele são os líderes aqui, que você fala por ele assim como ele fala por você.

—Oh. Eu não sabia disto.

Joan balançou firmemente a cabeça.

—Compartilhar sua autoridade com a esposa não é uma coisa pequena para um homem fazer. E nós sabemos que ele compartilha sua cama toda noite. Eu suspeito que ele a mantém realmente muito aquecida. — Joan riu suavemente quando Keira corou. —O homem não pode manter as mãos longe de você, milady. Está sempre a tocando ou dando-lhe um pequeno beijo quando você está ao alcance. Ora, uma bela moça bem-nascida como você deve ter sido cortejada dúzias de vezes.

—Não, eu não fui. Foi uma das razões porque fui rápida em aceitar Duncan, embora não conhecesse o homem tanto quanto gostaria. Eu tinha mais de vinte, e nunca tinha sido seriamente cortejada. — Ela suspirou. —Eu queria muito ter filhos, você sabe.

—O que eu vejo é, bem, como dizer isto? Você nunca considerou que só não via as tentativas dos homens de cortejarem-na porque não estava realmente interessada naqueles homens? Para mim isso soa como se você já tivesse decidido aceitar o primeiro homem que abordasse você ou seus parentes, e então nosso Duncan apareceu. Um homem decidido a tomar uma esposa, e ele era muito hábil em, er, testar a água primeiro. Se não houvesse nenhuma receptividade, ele iria a outro lugar. Eu acho que, como você nunca deu qualquer sinal a um homem de que receberia bem sua corte, nem mesmo percebeu que estava sendo cortejada. Então eles se dirigiam a próxima moça.

Keira se empertigou e começou a considerar isto, de repente recordando coisas muito parecidas ditas a ela por sua própria família. Infelizmente, ela teria que pensar sobre aquilo mais tarde. Joan claramente tinha mais para dizer.

—E, pense, milady, você é uma curandeira maravilhosa com uma benção de Deus descansando nestas mãos pequeninas. Você partiu daqui ferida e só, contudo conseguiu chegar a um lugar seguro, curou-se, e recuperou sua força, então nos trouxe o que precisávamos para nos libertar daquele bastardo do Rauf. Sim, e você tinha passado uma penosa provação em seu casamento com um homem que estava tão marcado e incapacitado em sua mente, que nunca devia ter tomado uma esposa. Mas você se controlou rapidamente, e nós sabemos que Duncan realmente acreditava que você poderia tê-lo ajudado com seus problemas. Só não teve tempo suficiente. Você curou sir Archie. Meu Malcolm já não sofre a dor interminável em sua mão, e ela está quase tão boa quanto era. Tudo por sua causa. Você curou aquele seu marido, e por sua causa, ele é um lorde, um homem com terras e poder, em vez de apenas outro primo de um lorde. Tudo o que ele é agora é devido a você.

—Mas o que tudo isso tem a ver com os sentimentos dele, ou mesmo se são profundos?

—Nada. Tem a ver com o que você parece pensar, que não é boa o suficiente para ele. Sim, a maioria de nós pensa que ele nasceu para isto, que teria sido um triste desperdício se ele permanecesse apenas outro primo, mas ele conquistou isto por sua causa. Você o ama; é fácil ver que ele está satisfeito por você lhe aquecer a cama; ele a trata realmente como uma igual em tudo, e você está para lhe dar um filho. — Joan encolheu os ombros. —Eu não posso pensar em mais nada para dizer. O que você precisa é olhar bem para si mesma, e ver tudo que há de bom em você, o que eu não acho que você faz, não claramente. — Joan levantou-se e fez Keira se levantar. —E você poderia pensar em apenas dizer a ele.

—Oh, eu pretendo contar a ele sobre o bebê logo.

—Bem, mas eu quis dizer que talvez você devesse apenas dizer a ele que o ama, e ver onde isso os levará. Agora, vá descansar um pouco.

Não foi até que Keira estava em seu quarto limpando a terra de suas mãos que ela percebeu que tinha acabado de ser enviada para seu quarto como uma criança malcriada – pela sua cozinheira. Ela riu e balançou a cabeça. Fez um sermão completo, disse-lhe para pensar seriamente sobre o assunto, e a mandou sair para fazer isso.

Keira suspirou; Ela era forçada a admitir que Joan estava certa sobre muitas coisas. Ela tinha perdido a fé em si mesma. Também era muito possível que ela simplesmente não tinha notado quaisquer tentativas de cortejá-la porque não esteve interessada em qualquer homem o suficiente para notar. Aquela falta absoluta de interesse certamente desestimularia muitos homens. Muitas de suas primas tinham tentado lhe dizer o mesmo. Ela notara Duncan, mas isso pode ter sido porque ela tinha decidido que precisava se casar, e Duncan foi o primeiro homem a surgir na sua frente depois disso. Era tudo muito triste. Recordando como tinha se sentido na primeira vez que viu Liam, mesmo contundido e inchado como ele estava, ela soube que não tivera nenhum interesse real por nenhum homem antes disto. Era fácil ver como seus sentimentos, ou a completa falta deles, desestimularam qualquer um de até mesmo pensar em cortejá-la.

Observando-se no espelho, Keira viu novamente o quanto se parecia com sua avó, várias de suas tias, e muitas de suas primas. E, contudo, ela não as considerara sempre mulheres bonitas? Ela pensou. De alguma maneira ela tinha negligenciado aquela avaliação sobre seu próprio rosto. Cercada por tantos que pareciam semelhantes a ela, supôs que era muito fácil começar a se considerar muito comum. Ela não era uma grande beldade como lady Maude, mas não havia nada nela do que se envergonhar.

Ou seu corpo, ela pensou, enquanto baixava o olhar para si mesma. Ela era pequena e esbelta, mas não havia nenhuma parte pouco apresentável que ela precisava esconder. Ela também era forte e saudável. E ela tinha bons dentes, pensou e riu.

Ela despiu sua túnica, lavou-se completamente, e foi para cama. Faltavam apenas algumas horas até que todos estivessem reunidos no salão para o jantar, e provavelmente era uma boa ideia descansar um pouco antes de ter que ajudar com a refeição. Keira colocou a mão sobre seu estômago ainda plano e sorriu um pouco. Ela sempre dizia às mulheres para descansar muito quando estavam carregando uma criança. Estava na hora desta curandeira seguir um pouco do seu próprio conselho.

Seria melhor se ela estivesse bem descansada, decidiu enquanto fechava os olhos, pois tinha a intenção de confrontar Liam hoje à noite. Ainda que não conseguisse encontrar a coragem para dizer a ele que o amava, ela contaria a ele sobre a criança. Seria errado esperar tanto tempo que ele acabasse descobrindo isto sozinho ou, pior, por outra pessoa.

Liam combatia o desejo se enfiar na cama com sua esposa quando ela finalmente respondeu aos seus chamados suaves e lentamente abriu os olhos. Havia um olhar tão suave neles, dando-lhe as boas-vindas. Ele podia quase acreditar que era um olhar cheio de amor, mas rapidamente sufocou sua esperança. Até que Keira lhe dissesse como se sentia, ele só conseguiria deixar a si mesmo louco tentando descobrir o que cada olhar, sorriso, ou beijo poderia querer dizer.

—Eu adoraria enfiar-me aí com você, amor, — ele disse e a beijou, —mas Joan trabalhou duro para preparar nossa refeição, e Kester está ávido para ver como ela preparou os coelhos que ele pegou.

Keira piscou, percebendo de repente que Liam realmente estava debruçado sobre ela. Ela tinha pensado que era um sonho. Sua mão ainda estava tocando sua face, e ela podia quase sentir o gosto das palavras 'eu te amo' em sua língua.

—Oh, sim, — ela murmurou, lentamente se sentando. —Kester deve estar se sentindo muito orgulhoso de si mesmo.

—Ele está. — Liam franziu o cenho, porque se ela não estivesse grávida, este cansaço podia se sinal de alguma enfermidade. —Você está se sentindo indisposta? — Ele perguntou, uma pontada de medo passando por seu corpo inteiro ante o mero pensamento mero de Keira adoecendo.

—Não, eu estou bem. Muito bem. Acho que passei muitas horas puxando ervas daninhas no sol. — Ela sorriu. —Nós tivemos poucos dias quentes, ensolarados, não é de se espantar que eu não esteja acostumada a eles.

Liam a beijou novamente.

—Eu a encontrarei no salão.

Keira acenou com a cabeça, observando-o partir, e então caiu de costas na cama com um gemido suave. Ela quase dissera tudo a ele. Embora ela estivesse planejando fazer isso, era preciso uma hora e um lugar melhor. E seria melhor ela escolher sua hora e lugar logo, ela disse a si mesma firmemente enquanto saía da cama e começava a se vestir. Era covardia ficar quieta, e não podia continuar assim. Keira sabia que mesmo que Liam não pudesse retribuir seus sentimentos por completo, ele nunca trataria seu voto de amor como insignificante ou como um fardo.

Depois de um exame completo, Keira se julgou pronta. Ela usava seu melhor vestido, tinha escovado seu cabelo até ficar brilhante e o tinha prendido apenas frouxamente por que era assim que leiam preferia, e passara óleo de lavanda muito ligeiramente sobre sua pele. Esta noite, depois de terminado o jantar, ela contaria a ele seus segredos. Ou pelo menos parte deles, ela pensou enquanto saía do quarto. Estava sendo difícil se livrar da covardia, Keira não queria prometer demais a si mesma.

Um sorriso curvou seus lábios enquanto ela caminhava pelo salão. Estava cheio de homens rindo, conversando, e até discutindo. Era uma mistura estranha de homens. Alguns vieram de terras dos seus parentes, alguns dos de Liam, os poucos MacKails que tinham sobrevivido, e até alguns MacLeans e MacKays, mas Liam estava certo. Eles estavam começando a agir como um. Era bom ouvir riso dentro de Ardgleann novamente. Até as poucas mulheres lá não mais conservavam aquele olhar assustado quando na companhia dos homens. Keira sentia que o riso era uma coisa que limparia o lugar de todo mal de Rauf melhor e mais completamente que qualquer faxina poderia.

Keira sorriu para Tait Cameron que se sentava à direita de Liam enquanto seu marido a ajudava a sentar a sua esquerda. Com cabelos de um tom de ruivo diferente dos de Liam e olhos verdes como hera, Tait era bastante bonito. Parecia estranho para ela que o homem não tivesse feito nada com as mulheres que trabalhavam dentro de Ardgleann. Talvez, ela pensou enquanto enchia seu prato com a ajuda do pajem, Tait mantivesse algumas das mesmas regras de Liam. Ela ficaria contente se fosse isso. No momento, ela estava contente apenas que o homem não fosse tão estranho quanto seu irmão mais velho Sigimor.

Quando os pajens e as criadas removeram as sobras do último prato e começaram a partir frutas e outros doces, Keira estendeu a mão para segurar a de Liam. Ela estava abrindo a boca para pedir a ele para levá-la para um passeio no jardim, ou para ir ao solar com ela se o tempo estivesse ruim, quando uma perturbação alta fora das portas do salão afastou sua atenção de Liam tão rapidamente que a deixou um pouco atordoada. Então ela reconheceu a voz da mulher que discutia com os homens de Liam, que queriam que ela esperasse calmamente em algum lugar. Ela arrancou sua mão longe de Liam. Desta vez, não era a covardia que detinha suas confissões, mas a fúria.

Keira voltou o olhar furioso para Liam enquanto uma doce voz feminina gritava, —Liam, meu doce príncipe, onde está você? — Keira também chegou muito perto de repetir o xingamento obsceno que Liam cuspiu.

Capítulo Vinte e um

O olhar que Keira lhe lançava devia tê-lo matado em sua cadeira, Liam pensou. Ele quase se surpreendia por não ver o sangue empoçando em seus pés. Liam estremeceu, porém, ainda que não estivesse certo de quanto daquela reação era devido ao olhar de Keira, e quanto era pela voz estridente de lady Maude ecoando muito nitidamente pelos corredores de Ardgleann. Quando ouviu Tait murmurar as palavras doce príncipe, Liam fuzilou seu primo com um olhar duro de reprovação antes de lady Maude entrar correndo no salão.

—Oh, Liam, — lady Maude disse, parando alguns passos dentro do salão para postar as mãos juntas como se em oração e apertá-las contra si, erguendo os seios. —Afinal o encontrei, meu amor mais querido.

Keira observou cada homem e menino no salão fixar o olhar nos seios de lady Maude e quase gritou. Uma tranquila e razoável parte sua tentava fazê-la notar cuidadosamente o fato que Liam não fazia parte desse grupo, que ele olhava para a bela lady Maude como se ela fosse um rato na comida. Ela ignorou a voz, muito zangada para se importar. Não apenas a chegada de lady Maude era uma dura lembrança do passado de Liam, mas também arruinava os planos cuidadosos que ela fizera para a noite. Keira teve que se perguntar se era um presságio também.

Aqui estava seu futuro como esposa de um homem como Liam, um futuro cheio de mulheres tentando afastá-lo dela ou fazer com que a traísse. Ela tinha quase certeza que Liam dissera a verdade quando alegou que nunca tinha sido amante da mulher, mas isso não importava. Keira poderia acreditar nele agora, mas e da próxima vez? Ela não podia ter certeza que não se transformaria numa bruxa ciumenta, e qualquer esperança que tinha de um casamento longo e feliz rapidamente desapareceria. O fato de que ela poderia nunca saber se ele a amava para calar suas dúvidas tornava esta possibilidade muito maior.

Quando lady Maude correu para Liam e quase se lançou em seu colo, Keira apertou seus dentes tão forte que suas mandíbulas doeram. Liam pegou a mulher pelos braços e a segurou longe dele, mas sua rápida rejeição do abraço da mulher não fez Keira se sentir menos violenta. Ela tinha vontade de correr para seu quarto e se trancar lá dentro antes que cedesse ao desejo doloroso de arrancar todos os fios do cabelo dourado de lady Maude. Endurecendo a espinha, Keira se forçou a ficar em sua cadeira. Ela não se permitiria fazer nada tão fraco, tão sem força moral, e tão indigno diante do povo de Ardgleann.

—Maldição, Maude, o que você está fazendo aqui? — Liam exigiu enquanto a empurrava na cadeira que um dos homens apressadamente trouxera para ela.

—Procurando por você, — ela respondeu e então tirou um quadrado de linho delicadamente bordado para tocar de leve nas lágrimas que de repente começaram a brilhar em seus grandes olhos. —Meu marido me manteve trancada em casa depois que me arrastou do monastério onde fui para você, meu amor. Levei semanas para ficar livre de forma que pudesse vir até você novamente. Oh, meu belo rapaz, meu marido foi tão bruto comigo.

—Talvez, ter sua esposa galopando pelo país perseguindo outro homem o irrite um pouquinho. — Keira murmurou. Ela achou quase engraçado quando lady Maude de alguma maneira conseguiu lhe lançar um olhar furioso dissimuladamente enquanto ainda mantinha seu ar de agonia e sofrimento apaixonado. —Foi só um pensamento.

—Quem é esta, meu amor? — lady Maude perguntou a Liam.

—Esta é minha esposa, lady Keira, — Liam disse. —Eu sou um homem casado agora.

Isso era tudo um jogo para a mulher, Keira percebeu. Embora realmente começasse a acreditar que Liam nunca tinha se deitado com a mulher, ela continuava dividida em relação a quanto da aparente adoração de lady Maude era culpa dele. Agora ela duvidava que a mulher amasse mesmo Liam. Ela o cobiçava, talvez, pois que mulher com sangue nas veias não desejaria se deitar com Liam se ele a quisesse, ou se ela fosse ousada o bastante para tomar um amante. Mas amá-lo? Não. O que Keira não podia sequer começar a entender era por que a mulher faria este jogo todo?

—Eu sugeriria que você voltasse para seu marido, milady. — Liam disse, rezando que tudo isto pudesse ser resolvido tão simplesmente, mas duvidando que seria tão sortudo.

—Para Robbie? Mas, meu doce príncipe, ele foi tão cruel comigo. Nossa, ele me apavorou bastante. — Ela deu um pequeno estremecimento que imediatamente atraiu quase todos os olhares masculinos de volta para seus seios. —Você nunca conseguiria imaginar como horrivelmente ele me tratou.

Olhando ao redor para os homens reunidos no salão enquanto lady Maude continuava a listar conto atrás de conto sobre o tratamento bárbaro de seu marido para com ela, Keira decidiu que a mulher estava tão segura sobre seu jogo que nem mesmo notava quando ia longe demais. Com exceção de Tait e Liam, a maioria dos homens inicialmente pareceram ultrajados por sua história e até simpatizantes com sua situação. Kester, Malcolm e sir Archie começaram a parecer céticos muito rapidamente, e então, um por um, lady Maude perdeu os outros. Até o homem mais bêbado tinha que duvidar das alegações da mulher quando ela se sentava lá parecendo tão bonita, tão saudável, tão forte e tão bem vestida. Os sobreviventes do brutal, mas misericordiosamente curto, reinado de Rauf, e aqueles que os viram antes de seus ferimentos se curarem começaram a parecer particularmente repugnados com lady Maude. Eles conheciam muito bem a aparência de uma mulher frequentemente espancada ou um corpo obrigado a sofre de pouca comida ou água durante dias sem fim.

—Você acusa seu marido de alguns crimes severos contra você, milady. — Disse Liam. —Talvez seja melhor levar sua história a seus próprios parentes. — Ele relanceou o olhar nos três homens que entraram com ela. —Se você sente que precisa de mais proteção, creio que nós possamos encontrar alguns homens para ajudar os seus.

—Mas como você pode expulsar-me tão cruelmente? — lady Maude perguntou. —Sabe que eu seria simplesmente devolvida a Robbie se fosse para meus parentes. Eles não me protegeriam de meu marido. — Ela começou a chorar. —Eles não podem entender os caminhos do amor. Robbie foi uma escolha muito boa, eles me dirão, enquanto me devolvem a suas mãos cruéis e desamorosas. Rico, poderoso, e possuindo muitas terras. Isto é tudo com que eles se importarão.

Enquanto a mulher fungava e reclamava, Liam esfregava sua têmpora direita onde uma dor aguda crescia rapidamente. Pelo canto do olho, observava Keira observar lady Maude. Keira comia devagar, raramente tirando o olhar da mulher. Liam podia sentir a fúria de Keira em cada linha tensa de seu rosto e corpo. Lady Maude parecia completamente inconsciente disto, o que Liam achava completamente incompreensível.

—Por favor, meu amor, — lady Maude implorou, —deixe-me ficar aqui com você.

—Eu não a protegerei de seu marido legal, milady. — Liam disse.

—Mas depois de tudo que eu lhe contei...

—Você deve me permitir duvidar um pouco de suas alegações. —O modo como suas lagrimas pareceram secar tão depressa disse a Liam que ele a tinha irritado. —Como eu disse, posso lhe oferecer alguns homens para proteção extra em sua jornada...

—Mas, Liam, meu amado, o sol se pôs, e o tempo está horrível.

Um olhar rápido para seus homens revelou que isso pelo menos era verdade. Os homens pareciam molhados, enlameados, e muito cansados. Como lady Maude não parecia que estivesse sequer úmida, Liam teve que assumir que ela tinha montado em um carro coberto ou que todos os homens tinham sido forçados a sacrificar suas capas enceradas pelo seu conforto.

—Então você pode ficar aqui pela noite, — ele disse.

As palavras estavam ainda caindo de seus lábios quando Liam percebeu que acabava de cometer um enorme engano. Ele devia ter colocado a mulher fora de Ardgleann, oferecido a ela uma cabana nos limites de suas terras, ou até pagar por uma cama para ela na hospedaria da aldeia. Sua simpatia pelos homens que lady Maude arrastava com ela incitou seu convite, mas notou que agora eram eles que estavam olhando para ele com simpatia. O modo como todos no salão quase ofegaram, porém, lhe dizia que sua explicação seria posta em dúvida. Liam nem mesmo olhou para Keira por um momento. Ele quase juraria que podia sentir o olhar dela queimando um buraco em suas roupas. Para seu alívio, a tentativa de lady Maude de envolve-lo em um abraço foi frustrada pelo braço da cadeira, longo o suficiente para lhe dar uma chance de mantê-la afastada.

—Assim que o tempo melhorar, você partirá. — Ele disse firmemente enquanto empurrava a mulher de volta para sua cadeira. —Eu me recuso a ser pego no meio do que quer que você esteja jogando com seu marido.

—Oh, o quão cruel você pode ser, — ela murmurou.

Liam notou que sua crueldade não fez nada para mitigar seu apetite, enquanto ela se servia de qualquer comida que estivesse dentro do seu alcance. Em voz baixa, Liam instruiu uma das servas carrancudas para ver que lady Maude e seus homens fossem servidos mais cordialmente. Então se virou para olhar para sua esposa.

—Seus homens precisam de um descanso. — ele disse.

—Claro, — Keira respondeu. —Eles parecem muito fatigados. Cansados, famintos e irritados. — Ela olhou para lady Maude, deixando muito claro quem considerava completamente responsável por isto. —A cortesia exige que nós não os mandemos embora no escuro e na tempestade."

—Sim exige. — Havia algo no tom de Keira que disse a Liam para não ter esperanças, que isto não era uma aceitação cortês e submissa como soava.

—A cortesia não exige que eu goste disto, porém.

Liam suspirou enquanto assistia Keira sair do salão. Ficou surpreso, porém, quando todas as outras mulheres de Ardgleann também partiram. Até Meggie deixou o lado de Kester.

—Eu acredito que as linhas de batalha acabam de ser definidas. — Tait murmurou, e sorriu quando Liam o fuzilou com o olhar.

Voltando seu olhar furioso para quem responsabilizava completamente por suas dificuldades, Liam explodiu.

—Eu acredito que este jogo já foi longe demais, lady Maude. Estou muito cansado disto. Não sei o que você pensa que ganhará com isto, mas está começando a me custar muito caro. Eu agora sou um homem casado— ele começou.

—Sim, eu ouvi dizer. E agora posso ver. — Lady Maude respondeu enquanto olhava em volta do salão. —Você se saiu muito bem. Apesar de seus muitos charmes, eu nunca teria imaginado que você teria permissão para subir tão alto. — Ela sorriu e acariciou sua mão, parecendo não perceber a maneira como ele afastou bruscamente a sua. —Agora será mais fácil para nós, meu amor. Você agora é um lorde com um exército sob seu comando. Nós podemos desafiar o mundo todo em nome do nosso amor. Isto não é maravilhoso?

Ele realmente não pensava que ela era louca, mas Liam não podia começar a entender exatamente qual era o seu jogo e o que ela realmente poderia pensar. —Não, isso não é maravilhoso. Eu não sei a que estranho sonho você está se agarrando, milady, mas não vai me arrastar para ele com você. Eu lhe disse – que não serei nenhum parceiro num adultério. Eu manterei os votos que fiz com minha esposa. Estas são as regras que eu sigo, bem conhecidas por muitas pessoas. Por que eu as quebraria por você? — Para sua surpresa, ela pareceu brevemente, intensamente furiosa.

—Por que você não faria isso? Você certamente não seguia suas pequenas regras virtuosas quando se deitava com minha irmã, lady Grace.

—Lady Grace MacDonnell?

—Sim. Eu vejo que você lembra muito bem dela.

—Claro que eu lembro. Eu falei com seu marido Edmund muitas vezes, até mesmo jantei com ele e sua esposa em uma ocasião. Nunca me deitei com sua esposa, porém. — O convite certamente estivera lá, mas Liam rapidamente tinha se agarrado às regras que estipulara para si mesmo. Também considerava Edmund um amigo, e nunca o trairia desse jeito.

—Ela me disse...

—Não me importa o que ela lhe disse. Eu nunca me deitei com uma mulher casada. Você acreditou em uma mentira, e deixou seu aflito marido acreditar em mais mentiras ainda. E para quando nós podemos esperar lorde Kinnaird?

Lady Maude olhou fixamente para ele por um minuto inteiro, então encolheu ligeiramente os ombros.

—Eu não posso dizer. Ele não estava em casa quando me livrei de minha prisão e procurei você. — Ela fungou. —Apenas para ter você quebrando meu pobre coração como sempre. Eu não sei o que fazer em seguida. Não tenho ninguém para quem me virar em minha hora de dificuldade. Na verdade, a vida se tornou um fardo tão cansativo para mim, tão cheia de dor e decepção, que eu muitas vezes me perguntou se devia continuar a lutar por outro dia.

—Bem, se você finalmente decidir em sua pequena mente que a resposta é não, —disse Liam enquanto se levantava e apontava para o leste, —o rio é daquele lado."

Ele a ouviu ofegar, mas foi rapidamente abafada pelo riso de Tait, um riso que rapidamente se espalhou pelos outros homens no salão. Estava tentado a deixar a propriedade e partir, para bem longe, e não retornar a Ardgleann até que estivesse absolutamente certo que Maude Kinnaird tinha ido embora. Olhando para os degraus, Liam suspirou e recomeçou a subi-los. Havia uma parte dele que sentia que não devia ter que aplacar sua esposa furiosa, que ela não tinha nenhum direito de estar furiosa com ele. Ele não fizera nada de errado, nunca tinha se deitado com a mulher cuja sanidade ele agora seriamente questionava, nem sequer a encorajara.

Então ele recordou como Keira parecia adorável esta noite. Ela obviamente tinha tomado um cuidado extra com sua aparência. Depois da maneira como ela tinha tocado seu rosto e sorrido para ele quando a despertou para vir até o salão jantar, ele acreditava que ela tinha decidido contar a ele sobre a criança. Aquela convicção tinha sido reforçada quando ela estendeu a mão para a sua à mesa. Havia um olhar muito quente e suave em seus olhos novamente. Infelizmente, o que quer que Keira tivesse intenção de dizer ou fazer se perdera quando lady Maude tinha, mais uma vez, se intrometido em sua vida.

—A mulher é uma maldição, — ele resmungou e então parou do lado de fora do quarto que compartilhava com Keira.

Por um momento, ele tentou pensar no que dizer, mas foi inútil. Ele não estava exatamente certo de sobre o que ela estava brava, ou com quem. Liam encolheu os ombros, agarrou o trinco e tentou abrir a porta. Ele tentou várias vezes antes de aceitar o fato de que Keira o tinha trancado do lado de fora.

—Keira! — Ele gritou enquanto batia na porta.

—O quê? — Sua esposa gritou de volta.

—Deixe-me entrar.

—Não, não hoje à noite. Eu preciso pensar, e eu não consigo fazer muito disso quando você está por perto.

Isso soava bem, mas deixá-la sozinha para pensar soava muito ruim. Liam de repente recordou o que os irmãos de Keira disseram sobre o perigo de deixá-la pensar. Ele tinha achado suas observações engraçadas no momento, mas não sentia nenhuma inclinação para rir delas agora. Não havia como dizer por qual caminho seus pensamentos poderiam levá-la. Liam podia facilmente pensar sobre várias conclusões às quais ela poderia chegar que o fariam sofrer.

—Eu penso que seria melhor se nós conversarmos.

—Não, nós podemos conversar sobre isso depois que eu tiver pensado.

Liam olhou fixamente para a porta fechada. Ele considerou trazer alguns homens fortes e alguns machados muito afiados e transformar a porta em uma pilha de lascas. Era um pensamento agradável, mas ele reprimiu firmemente o desejo de fazer aquilo por apenas duas razões. Seria indigno, e ele teve o súbito pensamento que lady Maude encontraria muito prazer nisto.

—Muito bem, então, — ele explodiu. —Pense. Eu acharei qualquer outra coisa para fazer, e outra pessoa para fazer isto comigo.

Isso foi uma coisa estúpida para dizer, ele decidiu enquanto voltava apressadamente para seu escritório. Ele queria que Keira confiasse nele, e tinha acabado de deixá-la pensando que ele estava corrrendo para agir como o porco libidinoso de que ela uma vez o chamara. Quando encontrou seu primo Tait esperando por ele, quase ordenou que ele saísse, entretanto viu o grande jarro de vinho e as duas canecas sobre a mesa.

—Eu tive uma pequena suspeita de que você poderia se esconder aqui. — Disse Tait enquanto servia vinho para os dois. —E que você poderia apreciar algo para afogar suas mágoas.

Liam se jogou em sua cadeira e bebeu metade do vinho na caneca antes de dizer.

—Ela me tranou fora de nosso quarto.

—Ela por acaso disse exatamente por que o trancou fora do quarto?

—Ela diz o que tem que pensar.

—Isso soa como um mau-agouro.

—Sim, e quando eu parti, dei a ela ainda mais para ponderar. — Ele contou a Tait o que tinha dito.

Tait fez uma careta.

—Isso não foi particularmente sábio.

—Isso foi estúpido, isso é o que foi. Totalmente e assombrosamente tolo.

—Sobre o que você acha que ela precisa pensar? Você? Lady Maude? Ou você e lady Maude juntos?

—Tudo isso, eu suponho. — Liam franziu o cenho enquanto bebericava seu vinho. —Eu só queria entender o jogo que lady Maude está fazendo conosco.

—Você tem certeza que ela está jogando?

—Cada vez mais, com cada coisa que a mulher diz e faz. Eu não posso ter certeza de quem é o bobo declarado neste jogo – eu ou seu marido?

—Talvez os dois. — Disse Tait depois de franzir o cenho, pensativo, por um momento. —Você acha que ela realmente deixará Ardgleann pela manhã? Ela parece do tipo obstinado, e que é muito boa em ouvir apenas o que deseja.

—Ela pode não partir pela manhã, mas ela vai partir amanhã antes que o sol se ponha. Então vou tratar de abrir aquela maldita porta. Eu não vou passar mais uma noite sozinho.

Keira quase destrancou a porta quando a advertência de despedida de Liam ecoou pelo quarto, mas se forçou a não ceder àquela fraqueza. Ele tinha lhe dito que realmente manteria os votos que eles fizeram. Ela tinha que confiar nisto. E se ele fosse o tipo de homem para quebrar aqueles votos simplesmente porque eles tiveram uma discussão, era melhor que ela soubesse disso, também.

—Você acha que ele quis dizer isto? — Meggie perguntou enquanto ela se sentava na beirada da cama e coçava a barriga de Trovão.

—Não, claro que ele não quis. — Disse Joan. —Foi uma ameaça vazia provocada pela raiva, dita para fazer milady se irritar em retribuição por tê-lo trancado do lado de fora. Tem certeza que isto é o que você devia fazer? — Ela perguntou a Keira.

—Sim, — Keira respondeu. —Eu preciso pensar, e aquele homem pode tornar isso muito difícil às vezes.

—Sobre o que exatamente você precisa pensar? Ele e aquela mulher? Eu acreditaria nele quando diz que nunca se deitou com ela. Se tivesse, teria sido antes de se casar com você, e então não haveria nenhuma razão para ele negar isso.

—Oh, eu acredito nisso, também. — Keira disse e percebeu que tinha dito a verdade. —Ainda assim tem que haver alguma razão para a mulher agir deste modo. Assim que cheguei aqui, eu estava brava – com ele, com ela, com a situação inteira. Eu pensava que queria pensar sobre como isto era um presságio ruim para meu futuro com aquele homem, contudo, agora que me acalmei um pouco, descubro que não é sobre isto que estou pensando.

—Sobre o que você está pensando?

—Eu não posso realmente dizer o porquê disto, mas algo me diz que lady Maude não é tão maluca quanto ela gostaria que nós pensássemos. Não, não de todo. Na verdade, eu começo a pensar que ela está fazendo algum jogo com todos nós. — Keira franziu o cenho para as chamas enquanto deixava que o pensamento pairasse em sua mente por um momento, e descobriu que parecia certo.

—Um jogo? Que tipo de jogo?

—Eu não sei. Esta é uma das coisas sobre o que devo pensar agora. Eu realmente acredito que ela não ame Liam, como continua alegando. Então, por que ela faz isto? Não faz nenhum sentido mesmo. Parece que as regras de Liam sobre não cornear um homem são bem conhecidas, então lady Maude não pode ser tão fútil para pensar que será a pessoa que pode fazê-lo quebrar essas regras.

—Bem, eu achei que ela parecia fútil. — Disse Meggie.

—Veja só como ela manteve a atenção atraída para seus grandes seios.

—Oh, isso não tem que significar que ela é fútil. — Disse Keira. —Ela apenas sabe que a maioria dos homens aprecia tal generosidade, e a usa para chamar sua atenção para ela. Algumas mulheres pensam que aquela tolice é flerte. — Keira as mãos nos quadris e lentamente meneou a cabeça. —Não, eu tenho mais certeza a cada minuto que passa que essa mulher está fazendo algum jogo, e Liam é apenas peão nisso. Ela provavelmente é a pessoa que o mandou surrar, vocês sabem.

—Bem, certamente soa como o ato de uma mulher ciumenta. — Disse Joan. —Então, não significaria que ela goste dele?

—Não necessariamente, embora isso tenha me causado hesitação. O ciúme pode nascer de muitas coisas, porém. Quem pode dizer? Talvez ela esperava que Liam acreditasse que seu marido tinha feito isto, e então quebrasse suas próprias regras deitando-se com ela como uma forma de vingança contra seu marido. Ela pode até mesmo ter ordenado aquilo numa explosão de temperamento por Liam não ter entrado no seu jogo da maneira que ela desejava.

Joan balançou a cabeça.

—Eu não sei como você pensa que pode desenredar isto. A mulher poderia apenas ser tão maluca quanto parece.

—Maluca ou não, ela é inteligente o bastante continuar encontrando Liam. E há uma consistência em tudo isto. Em muito pouco tempo, seu marido enorme e seus homens igualmente enormes estarão aqui, e lorde Kinnaird estará gritando pelo sangue de Liam.

Meggie franziu o cenho.

Isso acontece toda vez?

—Até onde eu posso dizer, sim. — Keira respondeu. —Seria de se imaginar que uma mulher inteligente o bastante para escapar de um marido alerta e conseguir encontrar um homem que não deseja ser encontrado, poderia fazer isso sem deixar uma trilha que seu marido consegue seguir tão fácil e rapidamente, não é?

—Sim, certamente seria. Então a pergunta que eu gostaria de responder é, qual homem ela quer morto?

Keira olhou fixamente para Meggie, surpresa. Notou Joan fazendo o mesmo. Por mais que tentasse, Keira não podia negar a percepção aguçada que a pergunta Meggie tinha revelado.

—Meggie, você tem uma mente maravilhosamente inteligente e tortuosa. — Keira disse.

—Isso é uma boa coisa?

—Oh, eu certamente acho. Eu apenas rezo que ela continua afiada e tortuosa pelo resto da noite.

—Por quê?

—Porque nós precisamos encontrar a resposta para essa pergunta antes que lorde Kinnaird chegue berrando em nossos portões.

Capítulo Vinte e dois

—Quanto tempo você vai permitir que Keira pense?

Liam olhou feio para seu primo. O fato de Tait surpreendê-lo parado no pátio, olhando furioso para a janela do quarto onde Keira tinha se trancado, o deixava irritado. Agora seria impossível agir como se não o aborrecesse o fato de que sua esposa não o veria ou falaria com ele. Pior ainda, o sorriso de Tait dizia a Liam que seu primo sabia que ele não tinha absolutamente nenhuma ideia de como resolver este problema.

—Em duas horas, serão exatamente dezesseis horas desde que ela começou a fazer beicinho...

—Pensar, — Tait disse.

Ignorando aquilo, Liam continuou.

— E se ela não abrir a porta para mim, então eu a derrubarei. — Ele olhou feio para Tait novamente. —Ria, e eu esfregarei você na lama.

—Eu rirei mais tarde quando você não puder me ouvir. — Tait balançou a cabeça. —Desculpe, Liam, mas depois de anos observando as moças desmaiarem ao vê-lo, e ouvindo você encantar até a velha mais rabugenta, eu não posso deixar de achar isso divertido.

—Você acha engraçado que minha esposa pense que sou um porco libidinoso? Que ela esteja indubitavelmente magoada com tudo isso?

—Oh, não. — Tait cruzou os braços sobre seu tórax, relanceando o olhar para a janela que Liam eseve observando furiosamente. —Realmente, eu não acho que ela acredita naquela mulher.

—Se ela não acredita em Maude, então por que trancou-me do lado de fora?

—Ela lhe disse. Ela precisa pensar. — Tait riu quando Liam rosnou. —Talvez, primo, ela precise decidir se tem a força para suportar esta tolice por toda vida.

—Eu disse a ela que manterei meus votos.

—Sim, mas você disse a ela que a ama? — Tait perguntou calmamente.

Liam abriu a boca para dizer a seu primo que isso não era da sua conta, entretanto suspirou e passou os dedos pelo cabelo. Ele amava Keira; soube disto com certeza no momento em que pensou que Rauf a mataria, mas nunca tinha contado a ela. Covarde que era, queria que ela dissesse isto primeiro. Havia uma chance que ele estivesse agora pagando caro por aquela timidez.

—O que o faz pensar que eu a amo? — Ele perguntou, ignorando o modo como Tait rolou os olhos.

—Tudo. Não esqueça, observei você com as mulheres por anos. Oh, você é amável, diz coisas bonitas para elas, mas pouco mais que isto. Tenho certeza que você se certificou de que elas estivessem completamente satisfeitas na cama, ou pensou que elas estivessem. Mas novamente, nada mais que isto. Você apenas, bem, gostava delas de um modo passageiro como gosta de muitas mulheres. Quando Sigimor contou-me que você tinha encontrado sua companheira, a única certa...

—A única que combina. — Liam murmurou.

—Sim, a única que combina. Bem, eu não tinha certeza se acreditava nisto. Apenas um dia aqui, e eu acreditei.

—Você pensava que eu tinha me casado com ela por este lugar, pela chance de ser um lorde?

—Não há nada errado com isso, Liam. Pelo menos você seria um bom marido para ela. Eu não tinha dúvidas sobre isto. —Ele sorriu levemente. —Eu acredito que você combina com ela, mas, suspeito, ela não lhe contou, tampouco.

—Então por que eu devia despir minha alma para ela?

—Porque ela precisa saber e acreditar nisto mais do que você precisa. Sim, eu desconfio que seja difícil não saber como sua esposa se sente a seu respeito, mas você tem experiência o bastante com mulheres para saber como sua esposa se sente sobre você mantê-la esperando pacientemente em troca. Essa sua esposa pode conhecer os modos dos homens, mas não nesta situação, não apaixonada ou desejosa. Eu temo que você deve ser aquele a dar o primeiro passo.

Liam lançou um último longo olhar furioso para a janela do quarto.

—Eu posso estrangular você primeiro?

Tait riu e balançou a cabeça.

—Você terá que se satisfazer ameaçando isto.

—Milorde!

Ainda enquanto se virava em resposta aquele chamado, Kester tropeçou parando ao seu lado, sua sombra Meggie colada em seus calcanhares. O rapaz parecia preocupado. Meggie também parecia preocupada, mas havia raiva em sua expressão também. Ele teve um pressentimento de que sabia o que estava errado.

—Está aqui aquele homem— começou a Kester.

—Cameron, seu bastardo!

Liam suspirou e balançou a cabeça enquanto o berro de Kinnaird ecoava pelo ar.

—Eu realmente temo que o único modo de acabar com isto é se eu matar aquele tolo. — Ele pegou Meggie abrindo a boca para dizer algo, mas a menina rapidamente a fechou e apertou seus lábios juntos. —Ele me levará a isto, moça, mesmo que apenas para impedi-lo de me matar.

—Eu não acho que o tolo segure as rédeas, milorde, — ela resmungou e então se afastou correndo.

—Agora o que ela quis dizer com isto? — Kester perguntou, franzindo o cenho para as costas de Meggie.

—Eu estava para perguntar a mesma coisa a você, — Liam murmurou.

—Cameron, seu porco corneador, venha aqui fora!

—Você pensa que nós podemos ter uma conversa sensata com o tolo? — Tait perguntou enquanto juntava-se a Liam e Kester na caminhada em direção a muralha dianteira onde sir Kinnaird estava berrando insultos e desafios.

—Isso até agora não funcionou. — Liam respondeu.

—Eu temia que você dissesse isto.

Keira permanecia na entrada do quarto que tinham dado a lady Maude Kinnaird, Joan ao seu lado. Ela, Joan e Meggie finalmente tinham desistido de tentar entender o jogo ardiloso que esta mulher fazia com eles e procuraram suas camas. Quando fora acordada algumas horas atrás, Keira parecia cansada, sua cabeça doía, e seu estômago finalmente deixara de ser meramente inquieto pela manhã e tinha se rebelado abertamente contra ela.

Enquanto lutava para acalmar seu estômago e se vestia, determinada a manter uma vigilância cerrada em lady Maude, começava a duvidar de suas próprias conclusões sobre a mulher. Agora, ali de pé observando a mulher sorrindo para seu marido furioso, Keira perdeu toda dúvida.

Ela marchou até a mulher e agarrou-a pelo braço, torcendo-o para cima atrás das costas da mulher.

—Apreciando o joguinho que você fez, milady?

—Solte-me neste momento! — lady Maude exigiu. —Quem você pensa que é para me tratar deste modo?

—A senhora desta propriedade que você forçou a agir deste modo. A esposa do homem que seu marido tenta matar. A mulher que vai quebrar o seu braço se você não responder minhas perguntas prontamente e sinceramente.

—Eu não sei sobre o que você está falando.

Keira torceu o braço um pouco mais e estremeceu quando lady Maude gritou alto de dor. Ela esperava que a curandeira nela estivesse horrorizada pelo modo como estava se comportando, mas não encontrou nenhuma insinuação de remorso ou repulsa em seu coração. Keira decidiu que isso era porque ela tinha certeza que esta mulher tinha planejado tudo isso, que lady Maude tinha trabalhado muito duro para pôr estes dois homens prontos para lutar. Se machucando esta mulher, ela podia impedir dois homens de matarem ou mutilarem um ao outro, ela o faria de boa vontade, e sua consciência estaria em paz.

—Não me pressione muito, milady, — Keira disse. —Eu não estou de muito bom humor. Minha cabeça dói, e meu estômago não está muito feliz com esse cheiro de rosas que você despejou sobre todo seu corpo maquinador. Agora, me responda – qual homem você deseja ver morto e por quê?

—Você está dizendo um total absurdo.

—Eu posso quebrar seu braço. Não duvide.

—Sim, — disse Joan, olhando casualmente pela janela. —Ela quebrou todos os dedos de uma das mãos do meu homem.

Keira quase sorriu quando lady Maude empalideceu. Joan escolhera um brilhante modo de dar peso à ameaça de Keira. Ela dissera apenas a verdade, então suas palavras continham o tom apropriado de convicção. Lady Maude não podia saber que isso foi feito de forma que os dedos de Malcolm pudessem ser ajustados e a mão curada.

—Não, você não entende. Liam e eu...

—Não fizeram nada, —Keira explodiu. —Liam estipulou para si mesmo uma regra de nunca tomar parte em adultério, e nunca a quebrou. Você pensou que ele passou cinco anos em um monastério porque gostava das batinhas? Ele acredita nas leis de Deus, e ele pode seguir regras, mesmo aquelas que ele próprio fez. Sim, ele foi um porco libidinoso por anos, mas ele nunca foi um corneador. Então, vamos tentar novamente com a verdade, vamos?

—Ele se deitou com minha irmã casada. Ela assim me disse!

—Ela mentiu.

—Esta obviamente é uma característica que se alastra na família. — Joan murmurou.

—Oh, o que você sabe sobre isto? Você não conhece minha irmã Grace, — lady Maude disse, sua voz encrespada por lágrimas de dor e, Keira suspeitou, fúria. —Ela pode ter qualquer homem que quiser. Ela teve meu marido!

—Ah, entendo, — disse Keira. —É por isso que você tentou o cornear com Liam.

—E por que não? Se ele pode, então eu posso, mas, oh não, de repente, sir Liam Cameron vestiu a armadura de santo. E tola que eu era, acreditei nele. Então, ele se deitou com Grace, que é casada. Ele me dispensou, mas não ela.

—Então você se certificou que seu marido infiel soubesse tudo sobre sua perseguição a meu marido. Agora, por que eu acho que Liam quase foi morto porque você ouviu as mentiras de sua irmã?

—Ele não devia ser morto!

—Não, claro que não. Apenas castigado. — Keira olhou para Joan. —Eu acho que isto é suficiente. Os homens já estão lutando?

—Não, mas acho que isto não vai demorar agora. — Joan respondeu. —Eu acho que seu marido está tentando ter uma conversa sensata com o marido dela, mas o tolo não está escutando. Ele só continua berrando insultos. Eu não creio que nosso lorde poderá aguentar muito mais.

Keira mostrou a Joan como segurar o braço de lady Maude em um aperto que podia ser doloroso, podia até ser usado para quebrar o braço, mas também era um meio útil de restrição. Com Joan segurando firmemente lady Maude, elas encabeçaram a saída do quarto, Keira parando para pegar a espada que tinha encostado contra a parede ao lado de da porta. No humor em que estava agora mesmo, ela podia provavelmente usar isto, Keira pensou enquanto saíam da propriedade.

Liam balançou a cabeça enquanto a palavra covarde ainda ecoava na muralha agora totalmente silenciosa. Se ele não estivesse em sua terra, cercado por seu povo observando de perto, ele poderia ter deixado aquele insulto passar sem discutir, da mesma maneira que fizera com todos os outros. Ele sabia que não era verdade. A maioria das pessoas assistindo sabiam que não era verdade também. Infelizmente, ele não podia simplesmente ficar lá e tentar ser razoável com este tolo agora que ele disse isto. Era um daqueles insultos que se esperava que um homem respondesse com sua espada. Como um lorde, isso era mais verdadeiro ainda. Contudo, ele ainda esperou até sir Kinnaird puxar a espada antes de puxar a sua.

—Eu sou não um covarde, sir, e você sabe bem disto, — Liam disse calmamente. —Apenas odeio derramar sangue, seu ou meu, por uma mentira.

—Provavelmente é o que você diz para todos os homens que corneia, — disse Kinnaird.

—Existem muitas coisas que eu diria para alguns maridos. Uma delas é que eles deviam tirar algum tempo para conhecer melhor suas esposas. Se você fizesse isso, iria saber que ela está mentindo, e provavelmente o por que.

—Minha Maude era um anjo antes que você a pegasse em sua rede, seu porco libidinoso, — Kinnaird explodiu, empurrando um de seus homens de lado quando o homem tentou falar sensatamente com ele.

Era óbvio para Liam que pelo menos alguns de seus próprios homens

questionavam as histórias de sua senhora, mas lady Maude certamente tinha convencido seu marido. O homem estava cego de ciúme e, Liam começava a suspeitar, mágoa. A justiça seria mais bem servida se lady Maude fosse a única que tivesse que lutar por sua mentirosa e manipuladora vidinha, em vez dele ou seu pobre e entorpecido marido. Ela os trouxera a este ponto, e ele desejava ardentemente saber por que.

No mesmo instante que Kinnaird começava a brandir sua espada, e Liam se tencionava para aparar o golpe, o homem ficou imóvel, e seus olhos se arregalaram. Liam começou gradualmente a ver mais que apenas seu oponente e a espada na mão do homem; ele percebeu que todo homem, mulher e criança na muralha também arregalavam os olhos, e muitos deles estavam boquiabertos. Então as mulheres começaram a sorrir. Levou outro piscar de olhos antes de Liam ousar afastar o olhar de Kinnaird por tempo suficiente para ver Joan segurando uma pálida, porém furiosa, lady Maude diante dela. Percebendo que não corria o risco de ser atacado por Kinnaird no momento, Liam perguntou-se onde Keira estava. Ele se inclinou um pouco para o lado para ver atrás de Kinnaird e soube que agora parecia tão surpreso quanto todos os outros. Keira estava atrás do homem, a ponta da espada que ela segurava tocando as costas dele.

—Esposa, está se intrometendo em um assunto de honra. — ele disse calmamente.

—Não há nenhuma honra nisto, — Keira explodiu, brava pelos insultos que ouviu Kinnaird lançar para Liam, que estava tentando tão arduamente fazer a paz. Ela estava violentamente tentada a dar ao homem algumas picadas com a espada. —Diga a verdade a eles, lady Maude, — ela ordenou.

—Meu doce príncipe, — lady Maude começou, olhando para Liam, —sua esposa me atacou violentamente...

—Joan? — Keira moveu a cabeça com satisfação quando Joan puxou o braço da mulher e ela gritou.

—Aqui, — Kinnaird protestou, —você não tem nenhum direito de machucá-la. Sua última palavra terminou em um grunhido fraco quando Keira lhe deu uma rápida, dolorosa, mas insignificante cutucada com a espada.

—Cale-se. Não me pressione muito, milorde, — disse Keira. —Eu estou com dor de cabeça.

O tom lúgubre que Keira usou para anunciar aquilo quase fez Liam rir, mas ele engoliu apressadamente o desejo. Kinnaird parecia surpreso, mas ele também continuou muito quieto. Estava claro que Keira tinha descoberto algo que finalmente poria fim a este jogo macabro.

—Agora, milady, nós devemos tentar novamente? — Keira perguntou, esperando que a mulher parasse de tentar continuar mentindo, pois a espada era pesada e seu estômago estava se comportando muito estranhamente. Keira apenas queria se deitar.

—Eu nunca tomei sir Liam como meu amante, — lady Maude começou novamente.

—Eu acredito que você queira dizer que meu marido nunca tomou você como sua amante.

—Ow! Você quebrará meu braço se não parar!

—Sim, isso poderia acontecer. Joan é um pouquinho mais forte que eu, eu acho.

—Certo! Sir Liam se recusou a ser meu amante. Ele alegou que não se deitava com mulheres casadas. Hah! Eu devia ter sabido que ele mentia como todos os homens fazem, pois ele se deitou com Grace, e ela é casada. — Ela olhou furiosamente para o marido. —Como se sente por saber que sua amante é tão infiel a você quanto você é a mim?

—Sobre o que você está resmungando? — Kinnaird exigiu. —Eu nunca fui infiel a você.

—Grace contou-me tudo sobre vocês dois! Não minta para mim! Ela me contou tudo sobre seus muitos encontros!

Ela virou brevemente seu olhar furioso para Liam.

—Sim, e os seus.

Kinnaird olhou fixamente para sua esposa, então para Liam, e então para sua esposa novamente.

—Ela mentiu, e, eu estou pensando, você tem mentido, também. —Ele embainhou sua espada enquanto olhava para Liam novamente. —Eu assumo que é sua esposa que me cutuca com uma espada ou um punhal.

—Sim, — Liam respondeu enquanto ele também embainhava sua espada. —Keira, pode parar de cutucar as costas de sir Kinnaird agora.

—Diga a esta mulher para me soltar, — lady Maude exigiu quando Keira saiu de trás de Kinnaird.

—Não, não ainda, — disse Kinnaird quando Liam abriu sua boca para dizer a Joan para soltar lady Maude. —Muito inteligente, — o homem disse enquanto estudava o modo como Joan estava segurando sua esposa. —Machuca, eu desconfio, hein, Maudie.

—Robbie, como você pode permitir que esta mulher me maltrate tanto? —perguntou lady Maude em uma voz chorosa.

—Parece isto faz você dizer a verdade, algo que obviamente foi estranho para você há algum tempo.

Não querendo arrastar Joan para o meio disto, Liam olhou para Keira.

—Talvez você pudesse... —ele hesitou gaguejando quando Keira estendeu o braço, sua palma virada em direção ao seu rosto.

—Não. Eu acabei com isto. Estive acordada metade da noite tentando compreender a pequena mente tortuosa dessa mulher. Estou cansada, e minha cabeça dói. Tudo o que eu quero fazer é deitar-me e, talvez, beliscar um ou dois pedaços de bolo de aveia e beber um copo de leite de cabra. Tenho certeza de que Joan não se importa em ajudar vocês a desatar os laços em que esta mulher miserável prendeu todo mundo. — Quando Joan murmurou sua concordância, Keira balançou a cabeça. —Bom. Cuide disso então. — Ela os deixou, rezando a cada passo do caminho que pudesse chegar até seu quarto antes de vomitar.

Liam, junto com todos os outros na muralha, observou Keira desaparecer na propriedade, ainda agarrando a espada, embora a ponta desta estivesse arrastando na lama. Seria agradável se tudo o que Keira tivesse pensado fosse na conspiração que lady Maude tinha planejado, mas Liam duvidava que seria tão sortudo. Olhou para Kinnaird no mesmo instante que o homem olhou para ele.

—Uma moça Murray até o osso, — disse Kinnaird. —Você terá as mãos cheias com essa aí. — Ele olhou feio para sua esposa. —E você não terá mais problemas com esta aqui. Sua irmã é uma prostituta mentirosa, Maude, e você é uma grande tola por acreditar nela. Sim, e você me fez de tolo. Tenho tentado matar um homem que não me fez nada de errado, — ele relanceou o olhar brevemente para Liam. —Na verdade, eu podia ter sido morto. Era esse seu plano?

—Não, meu amor, eu...

—Cale-se. Apenas cale-se. — Ele olhou para Liam novamente. —Eu lamento que ela o tenha metido nisso. Ofereço-lhe minhas desculpas.

—Por tentar me combater honradamente ou por ter me espancado quase até a morte? — Liam perguntou, sem se surpreender quando sir Kinnaird pareceu chocado e confuso diante daquela última acusação, pois Liam agora estava certo que lady Maude tinha ordenado a surra. Ele não a deixaria esconder aquela verdade de seu marido. —Então não foi você quem enviou aqueles homens atrás de mim?

—O insulto era para mim, e minha honra exigia que eu vingasse isto eu mesmo. Ou melhor, o insulto que eu pensei que você tinha me infligido. — Kinnaird olhou feio para sua esposa novamente.

—Você o espancou? Por quê? Porque ter se recusado a me cornear?

—Ele corneou Edmund, — lady Maude disse.

—Não, eu não acho. —Kinnaird olhou para os homens que vieram para Ardgleann com sua esposa. —Vocês deviam ter me dito o que ela fez. Não fui preciso o suficiente em minhas ordens para vocês, eu posso ver. Vocês continuarão acompanhando-a onde quer que ela vá, mas agora vocês me dirão mais do que onde. Vocês me contarão tudo o que ela faz, todos com quem ela se encontra, e tudo o que ela diz. Levem-na para a carruagem.

—Mas, meu amor...— protestou lady Maude quando os homens a pegaram de Joan.

—Melhor você se manter calada no momento, mulher. Eu falarei com você mais tarde. — No momento em que ela foi levada, Kinnaird voltou a encarar Liam. —Você deve me permitir compensá-lo pelo que ela fez, por aquela surra e por todos os problemas que ela lhe causou.

—Não, não há necessidade. De um modo, me serviu bem. — Liam sorriu levemente. —Eu conheci minha esposa por causa disto. — Ele deu uma olhada ao redor de Ardgleann. —Eu ganhei muito mais do que perdi.

—Eu ouvi que você teve que lutar para reivindicar este lugar e que vocês libertaram a Escócia de um flagelo ao fazer isto.

—A sorte estava conosco, e a batalha nos custou pouco.

—Do que eu vi enquanto cavalgava até aqui, aquele bastardo deixou uma marca dura no lugar. Eu lhe enviarei algumas coisas para ajudar a encher sua despensa para o inverno.

Sabendo que eles podiam usar tal contribuição e que Kinnaird sentia necessidade de fazer algo como indenização, Liam disse.

—Eu agradeço. Será um presente muito bem-vindo.

Kinnaird o saudou e foi embora. Dentro de alguns minutos, ele, sua esposa, e todos os seus homens saíram de Ardgleann. Liam suspirou e balançou a cabeça. Aquele homem tinha uma estrada dura à sua frente. Embaixo da raiva e da decepção com sua esposa, definitivamente havia dor. A mulher podia ter estado tentando conseguir que seu marido fosse morto, e Kinnaird sabia disso.

—Bem, sua esposa obviamente estava pensando arduamente. — Disse Tait enquanto se aproximava de Liam. —Lady Maude não é muito sã em seu ciúme da irmã. Pergunto-me como Keira descobriu isso.

—Eu desconfio que ela começou a ter suspeitas do mesmo modo que nós fizemos. O braço torcido provavelmente fez o resto.

Tait sorriu.

—Uma coisa boa para ensinar uma moça pequenina.

—Não fui eu. Desconfio que foram seus irmãos. Ou algum de seus muitos primos.

—Eu creio que o tempo que você lhe concedeu para pensar acaba agora. Poderia ser melhor se você a alcançasse antes dela voltar aquela pequena mente tão inteligente para você.

Liam franziu o cenho.

—Poderia ser melhor, embora ela ainda parecesse muito brava.

—Isso poderia se provar útil. Sigimor pensa assim.

Acenando a cabeça devagar, Liam começou a se dirigir à propriedade. Quando alcançou o pé da escada que levava ao andar onde ficava seu quarto, ele estava se sentindo muito hostil. Ele foi insultado e pressionado para lutar em sua própria muralha, tudo por causa do ciúme e das mentiras de uma mulher. Sua esposa devia estar de pé ao seu lado, apoiando-o e acalmando-o, não amuada em seu quarto.

E, ele pensou enquanto alcançava a porta, ela era muito rápida em acreditar nas mentiras sobre ele. Desde o momento em que a conheceu, ele nunca fez nada para abusar de sua confiança, contudo ela se recusava a confiar nele. Ela estava grávida, contudo não julgou conveniente informá-lo do fato. Os olhares que ela lhe dava às vezes insinuavam os mais profundos e ricos sentimentos que ele queria e precisava dela, mas ela não dizia nada.

Mal contendo seu temperamento, Liam começou a debater consigo mesmo sobre os muitos males causados pela perda de controle. Tentou abrir a porta do quarto. Estava trancado novamente. Liam sentiu todas as amarras com que tinha acabado de atar seu temperamento arrebentarem, e bateu na porta.

 **Capítulo Vinte e três**

—Abra esta porta!

Keira abriu um olho e olhou com raiva para porta, estremecendo ao som do punho de Liam a esmurrando. Ela a tinha trancado para impedir que alguém interrompesse o descanso que ela precisava tão desesperadamente. Sua paz não tinha durado muito tempo, ela pensou de mal-humor.

—Abra isto agora, Keira, ou juro que farei esta porta em pedaços!

Seus olhos se arregalaram enquanto ela saía lentamente da cama. Liam soava furioso. Ela destrancou a porta e rapidamente deu um passo atrás, no caso dele escancarar a porta como os homens zangados frequentemente faziam. Quando a porta foi aberta quase suavemente e seu marido entrou no quarto com sua graça habitual, ela começou a se sentir um pouco inquieta. Quando ele calmamente fechou a porta e a trancou, Keira olhou para seu rosto e teve que lutar contra o desejo de ir se esconder embaixo da cama. Liam estava realmente muito furioso. Seu marido, geralmente calmo e de fala suave, obviamente tinha escondido seu temperamento típico dos ruivos sob sua tranquilidade.

—Você ainda está amuada? — Ele perguntou.

—Eu não estava amuada, — ela protestou. —Eu estava pensando.

—Sim, sobre o porco libidinoso do seu marido?

Keira abriu sua boca para refutar isto, mas Liam não lhe deu nenhuma chance de fazer isso.

—Sim, eu fui um pouco um tolo luxurioso por alguns anos, — ele disse enquanto começou a andar pelo quarto diante dela. —Eu admiti isto. Até mesmo admiti que não agi bem. Mas você escuta quando eu juro que nunca deitei-me com aquela mulher maluca? Não! Você escuta quando lhe digo que nunca deitei-me com uma mulher casada ou noiva, nunca deitei-me com uma donzela inocente, nunca seduzi ou menti para levar uma mulher para cama, e nunca fiz a uma mulher uma única minúscula promessa? Não!

—Liam, eu...— ela começou a dizer, apenas para quedar nervosamente muda quando ele parou na frente dela, as mãos nos quadris, e olhou feio para ela.

—Eu estou definitivamente perdendo a cabeça com você, Keira, — ele disse. —Eu troquei votos solenes com você, mas você não acredita que eu quis dizê-los, não é? Eu jurei para você que seria fiel, e você duvida da minha palavra nisto também, não duvida? Eu lhe dou palavras bonitas, e você apenas encolhe os ombros e as deixa de lado. Eu tenho feito coisas com você que nunca fiz com outra. Tudo isso, e você ainda me olha como se eu fosse agarrar a moça mais próxima e fornicar com ela sobre a mesa!

—Oh, não, eu certamente não faço isso, — ela protestou, mas sua carranca a impediu de dizer qualquer outra coisa em sua defesa.

—Eu disse a mim mesmo que fosse paciente, que sou a pessoa que mais ganhou com nosso casamento. Bem, eu fui paciente, e estou cansado disso. Você vai parar de pensar que estou para traí-la a cada momento. Nem se eu quisesse, eu poderia, pois fiz meus votos diante de Deus e dos homens. Um juramento solene. Mas eu não quero trair você com ninguém, nunca, embora eu não consiga pensar em como fazer você acreditar nisto.

Uma nota quase melancólica entrou em sua voz, e ele começou a andar novamente. Keira abriu a boca para assegurar Liam que ela tinha começado a acreditar nele em relação à lady Maude, mas alguma voz interna a fez fechar a boca depressa. Liam estava desabafando violentamente, e ela sabia muito bem o quanto alguém podia expor seus sentimentos e pensamentos quando pego em um desabafo. Poderia ser sábio apenas ficar quieta e deixar o homem continuar falando.

—Eu tentei lhe dizer tudo isso quando nós fizermos amor, mas você não podia entender isto. Entretanto estava lá, em cada toque meu, em cada beijo. Porém, você ainda continua cega. Você mantém uma parte sua afastada de mim, guardando-a como algum grande tesouro que eu poderia saquear e destruir. Como nunca tive que preocupar-me em espreitar o coração ou a mente de uma mulher, acho que não tenho nenhuma habilidade em ler o seu. Se não posso fazer você ver que meu desejo é apenas por você, como posso fazê-la entender que meu coração é seu também? — ele meneou a cabeça. —Eu nunca pensei que me apaixonaria. Depois de estar com tantas mulheres, senti que devia ser imune. Até me preocupava de vez em quando sobre essa deficiência. Porém agora, eu às vezes desejo que realmente fosse um homem que não pudesse amar. Eu...

Liam grunhiu quando Keira se lançou contra ele e o abraçou firmemente. Ele piscou e olhou para o topo de sua cabeça enquanto tentava pensar sobre tudo que tinha acabado de dizer. Era óbvio que tinha dito algo certo quando estava discursando, e isso lhe serviria bem se ele apenas pudesse recordar o que tinha sido.

Seus olhos arregalaram ligeiramente quando ele envolveu os braços ao redor de seu corpo esbelto. Em um certo ponto durante seu desabafo, sua raiva começara a enfraquecer, e ele tinha começado a se sentir tristemente derrotado. Percebeu que não tinha mais nenhuma ideia de como fazer sua esposa ao menos confiar nele, sem falar de como fazer com que ela o amasse como ele a amava. Liam tinha a distinta sensação que dissera a Keira que a amava em algum ponto de sua ladainha de reclamações. Parecia que Tait estava certo. Ele precisava ser o primeiro.

Keira pensava que não podia segurar Liam próximo o suficiente. Ela estava tremendo, e seu coração estava martelando, mas isto era pura alegria martelando em suas veias. Liam a amava. O conhecimento se espalhava por ela, aquecendo-a da cabeça até os dedões do pé. Ela se sentia como se tivesse bebido um jarro cheio de vinho.

A declaração não veio durante um momento doce de paixão ou mesmo no tipo de momento romântico que ela sempre fantasiara. Ele não tinha olhado diretamente em seus olhos e declarado seu amor de modo claro e preciso. Ela sabia que ele tinha dito isso, porém. Tinha estado lá entre todas as queixas sobre o quanto ela era cega e como ela nunca o escutava. Muito estranhamente, foi isso que a fez acreditar nele.

—Oh, Liam, eu amo você, também, — ela disse e tentou abraçá-lo ainda mais apertado.

Liam inclinou seu rosto e a beijou. Foi um beijo voraz, faminto e exigente, e Keira o recebeu e o igualou. Ela não tinha certeza quem começou a remover suas roupas primeiro, mas logo os dois estavam despidos. Eles caíram sobre a cama em um emaranhado de braços e pernas. Keira se entregou completamente à paixão selvagem que ela e Liam provocaram um no outro com suas palavras de amor. Liam acariciou e beijou cada polegada sua, e ela amorosamente retribuiu aquele presente, dando tudo o que sabia dar e não pegando nada de volta dele. Ele a levou a beira do êxtase várias vezes, até que ela começou a amaldiçoá-lo por lhe negar aquilo, em vez de implorar que ele se juntasse a ela. Então ele estava profundamente dentro dela, e Keira o agarrava enquanto ele ferozmente os empurrava do precipício.

Tentando não se mover muito, pois Liam parecia dormir profundamente sobre ela, Keira olhou em volta do quarto e sorriu. Havia roupas espalhadas por todo lugar. Ela tentou recordar quando eles bateram na mesa, mas suas memórias ainda estavam agradavelmente nubladas por pensamentos do prazer e alegria que eles encontraram nos braços um do outro.

Keira franziu o cenho levemente. Liam não tinha dito as palavras claramente ainda, embora sua reação a sua declaração certamente fosse tudo que qualquer mulher podia querer ou esperar. Ele a fez repetir suas palavras novamente enquanto eles faziam amor, como se não pudesse ouvir o bastante delas. Keira não tinha nenhuma dúvida que seu amor era desejado, avidamente bem-vindo.

Ela se sentia como se seu coração tivesse sido libertado. O passado de Liam agora apenas lhe causava uma pequena fisgada, e ela tinha certeza que muito cedo enfraqueceria. Apesar das belas palavras que ele tinha dado a elas, e da maneira amável como ela tinha certeza que ele as tratara, Liam tinha usado aquelas mulheres em seu passado tanto quanto elas o usaram. Não houve nenhum real sentimento profundo, apenas luxúria. Não havia nenhum fantasma em seu passado com quem ela tivesse que competir ou banir de sua memória.

E ele tinha alguma razão em suas queixas, ela concedeu silenciosamente. Ela escutava suas palavras, mas não ouvia realmente ou acreditava. Perguntou-se o que ele fazia com ela que nunca tinha feito com qualquer outra, porém. Na esperança de despertá-lo, de forma que ele pudesse responder aquela pergunta, ela começou a passar seus dedos de cima abaixo em suas costas.

Liam abriu um olho, viu a curva do seio de sua adorável esposa, e teve que beijá-lo. Sua esposa o amava. Ele a tinha feito repetir as palavras várias vezes durante seu frenético ato de amor. Liam não pensava que pudesse ouvir aquilo frequentemente o bastante. De um modo que ele não entendia realmente, o fazia se sentir inteiro. Também o fazia se sentir forte e pronto para enfrentar o que quer que o futuro reservasse.

—Liam?

Ele sorriu. Ele gostava da nota rouca que se demorava na voz de Keira depois que eles faziam amor.

—M-m-m?

—Quando você estava esbravejando ...

—Eu não estava. Eu estava meramente discutindo algumas coisas com você.

—Claro. Bem, quando você estava discutindo estas coisas comigo, você disse que fez coisas comigo que nunca tinha feito com outra. Já que eu não sou tão mundana quanto você, não consigo imaginar quais dessas coisas poderiam ser.

Não ouvindo nenhuma raiva em sua voz quando ela falou de seu passado, ele ergueu sua cabeça para olhar para ela.

—Você está curiosa?

—Bem, sim. Você sabe tudo que eu não fiz com outro, já que eu era uma virgem. E já que tudo o que eu sei agora, eu aprendi com você, como podia saber o que é novo para você também?

—Muito verdadeiro.

Ele começou a espalhar beijos sobre seu rosto ainda levemente ruborizado.

—Eu nunca dormi com uma mulher. Nunca tomei banho com uma mulher. — Ele sorriu do rubor que aqueceu suas faces enquanto ela obviamente recordava aquelas vezes que eles tinham compartilhado um banho. —E eu nunca louvei o corpo de uma mulher com beijos como faço com o seu. — Seu rubor se aprofundou em uma sombra tão brilhante que ele soube que ela entendeu exatamente a que ele estava se referindo e riu suavemente.

—Então era realmente apenas sexo, — ela murmurou.

Percebendo que ela estava tentando pôr seu passado firmemente no passado, ele concordou.

—Eu seguia minhas regras; Eu dizia palavras bonitas para fazê-las sorrir; E eu ficava à vontade com elas. — Ele roçou um beijo sobre sua boca. —Eu queria que pudesse ter vindo para você tão puro quanto você veio para mim.

—Oh, isso teria sido bom, mas provavelmente é melhor que um de nós tivesse um pouco de prática.

Pensando sobre o embaraço e desajeitamento que constituiu sua primeira vez com uma mulher, ele silenciosamente concordou.

—Eu ainda estou aprendendo, — ele disse.

Keira teve que rir.

—Tolice. Um homem que tem ...er... praticado como você, não tem mais nada para aprender.

—Oh, sim, ele tem. — Liam estudou seu rosto, distraidamente afastando os fios de cabelo dele. —Eu aprendi muito desde que me casei com você. Aprendi o gosto de uma mulher." Ele piscou quando ela corou. —Aprendi que algumas daquelas posições que vislumbrei nos livros menos santos que alguns monges têm podem realmente dar prazer. Eu fiz apenas duas antes. — Ele engoliu um sorriso, pois podia dizer pelo olhar em seu rosto que ela estava rapidamente contando todas as posições que eles experimentaram. —E aprendi o quão completo me faz sentir estar com a mulher que eu amo, — ele acrescentou em uma voz suave. —Como amar a mulher com quem estou faz todas as outras vezes parecerem sem sentido, vazias, pois nenhuma nunca poderia equiparar o prazer que ela me dá.

Keira envolveu os braços ao redor de seu pescoço e apertou o rosto contra sua garganta.

—Você disse isto claramente. Eu estava me perguntando se você o faria.

—Você disse isto claramente. E muito ruidosamente algumas vezes, — ele murmurou e riu quando ela o beliscou levemente. —Não quero que você duvide disso nunca, moça, entretanto eu posso demorar um pouquinho de vez em quando para dizer isso.

—Eu sei que você nunca diria tal coisa a menos que você realmente quisesse dizer isso, Liam.

—E você confia em mim agora, amor?

Ela ergueu a cabeça para sorrir para ele.

—Oh, eu acho que tenho confiado há algum tempo. Aquela mulher apenas me deixou muito zangada, e eu não estava certa do porquê, ou se alguma dessa raiva estava direcionada a você. Gostaria que você lembrasse disto, Liam. Eu confio que você vai manter seus votos. Confio em seu amor por mim e em nosso casamento. Eu apenas não confio em todas aquelas mulheres lá fora que olham para você e querem você, e pensam passar direto por cima de mim para chegar até você. Eu ficarei brava. Não posso prometer que não ficarei. Mas mesmo se eu explodir e grunhir para você, não será porque eu penso que você estará correndo para a cama mais próxima com qualquer mulher que o esteja cobiçando naquele momento.

—Eu acho que eu entendo o que você está tentando dizer. É a situação, não eu.

—Sim. Eu posso não apenas esmurrá-las na boca sempre, mas há aquela raiva repousando aqui no meu estômago e...

—Eu estou nessa posição. Se nós não vivêssemos tão abrigados aqui, você teria que lidar com o mesmo da minha parte, moça. — Ele a beijou quando ela franziu o cenho. —Confie em mim, você seria bastante desejada se fosse para a corte do rei.

Keira apenas sorriu, não acreditando em uma palavra daquilo, mas lisonjeada que seu marido a considerasse tão bonita que temia que outros homens a perseguissem.

—Há algo que eu tenho desejado lhe dizer, Liam, — ela murmurou, olhando fixo para seu tórax enquanto corria distraidamente seu dedo sobre os músculos ali.

Era difícil não revelar seu conhecimento, que ele sabia que ela estava para contar a ele sobre a criança que eles fizeram.

—Ah, um segredo profundo e sombrio?

—Eu não tenho nenhum segredo profundo e sombrio, Liam. Onde eu os conseguiria? Passei minha vida inteira vivendo em um lugar muito parecido com este. Minha época no monastério foi uma grande aventura. — Ela sorriu quando ele riu e então acrescentou muito calmamente. —Mas eu penso que posso logo ter outra aventura. Em, oh, talvez, sete meses?

Embora ele soubesse o que ela estava para lhe dizer, Liam ainda se sentiu profundamente comovido. Ela parecia um pouco insegura, e ele a beijou.

—Nós teremos uma moça pequenina com cachos negros e olhos verdes escuro, — ele disse enquanto acariciava seu estômago.

—Não, um rapaz com cabelos escuros cor de cobre e olhos que podem ser azuis e podem ser verdes. —Ela riu e então acariciou seu rosto. —Está contente? Você nunca falou muito sobre querer uma criança ou duas.

—Ah, amor, como você pode perguntar? Eu pensava em você como mãe de meus filhos desde antes de nós nos casarmos. Eu podia ver isto muito claramente quase desde o começo. As pequeninas moças de cabelos negros que eu poderia estragar e você teria que disciplinar.

—Obrigada.

—O prazer é meu.

—Oh, querido. Eu acabei de ter um pensamento.

—Seus irmãos me advertiram sobre deixar você pensar demais, —ele arreliou.

—Miseráveis. Não, eu acabei de perceber que nós devemos nomear Sigimor como padrinho.

—Você acha que seria uma boa ideia? — Ele sabia que ela não estava bastante certa sobre Sigimor, mas agora que ela falava em nomeá-lo como padrinho de sua primeira criança, ele sabia que queria muito aquilo.

—Oh, não, seria maravilhoso. Eu apenas pensei como uma moça seria totalmente estragada com você como pai, meus irmãos como tios, e Sigimor como padrinho.

Ele riu e a abraçou.

—Nós teremos uma vida muito boa, meu amor. Uma vida realmente muito boa.

 **Fim**


	12. Chapter 12

**Murray 12 – O amante das Terras Altas**

 **Hannah Howell**

 **Escócia, 1475**  
 **Unidos pelo destino**  
A necessidade premente de escapar do jugo da família, leva Gregor MacFingal Cameron a sair à procura de uma noiva rica, apenas para ser seqüestrado e jogado dentro de uma cela fria. Logo uma linda jovem também é capturada pelos bandidos e levada para a mesma cela, o que faz com que Gregor se arrependa de sua busca interesseira por uma esposa. Depois de uma fuga audaciosa, Gregor se une a Alana Murray na missão de resgatar a irmã dela, porém, a tentação leva à sedução e a promessas fáceis de fazer, mas difíceis de cumprir... Alana sabe que o vínculo forjado pelo perigo e pelo desespero lhe proporcionou um aliado pronto para lutar pela causa de sua irmã. Mas a sedução tentadora de Gregor a deixa arrebatada, e ela agarra a oportunidade de viver uma grande paixão antes de se prender a um casamento arranjado... sem imaginar a inevitável intensidade de um homem e de um amor que mudará tudo...

 **CAPÍTULO I**

 **Escócia, primavera de 1475**

— Ai

Ai? Atordoada e tentando recuperar o fôlego, Alana imaginou que o gemido de dor só poderia ter escapado de seus lábios. Afinal, chãos duros e imundos não diziam ai. Era estranho, contudo, o modo como sua voz reverberara, grave e quase masculina, nas paredes rústicas de pedra da masmorra. Quando estava finalmente conseguindo se restabelecer, sentiu o solo se mover.

Levou algum tempo para se dar conta de que não tinha caído no chão, e sim sobre uma pessoa, dotada de uma voz profunda. Seu rosto não estava sobre poeira ou pedra, mas apoiado em um tecido. Escutava também o som constante de batimentos cardíacos sob seu ouvido. Com os dedos meio suspensos no ar, ela tocou de leve o chão frio e úmido. Estava esparramada sobre um homem como se fosse uma devassa.

Saiu de cima dele, pedindo desculpas por ter esbarrado com os joelhos e os cotovelos em locais impróprios, à medida que se mexia. Uma coisa era certa, o tal homem sabia xingar. Em pé, olhando para o alto, ela viu três indivíduos mirando-a. A luz das tochas que seguravam mal iluminava os sorrisos estampados nos rostos barbados e sujos.

— Não podem me jogar aqui com um homem — protestou.

— Não temos outro local para colocá-la — disse o mais alto dos três, chamado Clyde, que ela concluiu ser o lorde.

— Sou uma dama.

— Você não passa de uma criança descarada. Agora vai nos contar quem é?

— Para que tentem extorquir meu povo? Não vou, não.

— Então, ficará aí mesmo.

Ela nem teve tempo de balbuciar uma nova queixa. A grade se fechou, e a fraca fonte de luz desapareceu rapidamente, conforme os Gowan se afastavam. Tentou se lembrar de como as coisas tinham chegado àquele ponto. Tudo o que almejava era ajudar na busca por sua irmã gêmea, Keira, mas nenhum dos membros da família a escutara quando tinha dito que sabia como encontrá-la. A idéia de se disfarçar de criança e seguir os irmãos, esperando apenas o momento certo para se unir a eles, parecera excelente. Teria sido maravilhosa a sensação de conduzir os pobrezinhos ao exato local onde Keira se encontrava. E o plano ia muito bem até perceber que não apenas havia perdido a trilha dos irmãos, como não tinha idéia de onde estava.

Sentindo pena de si mesma, e sem saber por que seus dons haviam falhado de maneira tão abrupta quando mais precisara deles, Alana estivera amuada, assando um coelho, quando fora encontrada pelos Gowan. Ela sorriu ao se recordar da própria reação. Talvez, se houvesse se mostrado dócil e indefesa, não tivesse sido jogada em um buraco no chão com um homem que aparentemente se aliviava em um balde. Talvez devesse ter revelado logo seu nome. Os Gowan pediriam um resgate em troca de sua vida, e ela poderia sair daquele lugar horrendo. Assustada, tentava recuperar a coragem e as forças.

Gregor praguejou em pensamento assim que terminou de se aliviar. Não era a melhor maneira de se apresentar à nova companheira de cela, mas não tivera outra opção. Ter um corpo jogado contra o dele, acertando-o com joelhos e cotovelos, tornara impossível que ignorasse suas necessidades fisiológicas. Pelo menos, a total escuridão do local serviu para proporcionar-lhe um pouco de privacidade.

Tentava descobrir onde a moça estava, quando ouviu os resmungos. Clyde Gowan a chamara de criança descarada, mas havia algo no tom de voz rouco que o fizera pensar que se tratava de uma mulher. A suposta criança havia sido atirada masmorra abaixo e caíra como uma tora sobre ele. Assim que conseguira recuperar o fôlego, tinha tido a nítida impressão de que o corpo macio e quente era de uma mulher feita, apesar das poucas curvas. Meneou a cabeça enquanto caminhava com cautela em direção à voz que balbuciava.

Apesar da precaução, acabou trombando contra as costas dela. A moça sobressaltou-se e bateu a cabeça no queixo dele. Praguejou, cerrando os dentes ao sentir uma dor profunda. Ficou surpreso ao ouvir que ela também havia deixado escapar um xingamento.

— Jesus — ele murmurou —, você conseguiu deixar mais marcas em mim do que quando fui apanhado por aqueles idiotas.

— Quem é você? — ela perguntou, fazendo uma careta e esfregando o ponto dolorido no alto da cabeça, certa de que logo um galo enorme surgiria no local.

— Meu nome é Gregor. E o seu?

— Alana.

— Só Alana?

— Só Gregor?

— Direi meu sobrenome depois que disser o seu.

— Acho melhor não. Alguém pode estar nos escutando, na esperança de que façamos exatamente isso.

— E você não confia em mim, não é mesmo?

— Por que deveria? Não sei quem é. Nem mesmo consigo vê-lo. — Ela olhou ao redor e se deu conta de que as possibilidades de seu disfarce ser descoberto eram mínimas, uma vez que não conseguia ver nem sequer as próprias mãos. — Por que o prenderam?

Alana subitamente temeu que pudesse estar presa em uma cela escura com um criminoso perigoso, talvez um estuprador ou até mesmo um assassino. Em seguida, lembrou-se de que os Gowan pediriam um resgate em troca de sua vida. Nem mesmo aqueles idiotas seriam estúpidos a ponto de colocá-la junto de um assassino, perdendo, assim, a oportunidade de ganhar um bom dinheiro.

— Para pedir resgate — ele respondeu.

— Ah, estou na mesma situação. Eles vagam pela região apanhando pessoas como se fossem margaridas?

Gregor riu e meneou a cabeça.

— Apenas aquelas que aparentam ter dinheiro para encher os bolsos deles. Estavam trocando um prisioneiro pelo resgate quando me trouxeram para cá. O homem parecia bem vestido, apesar de as roupas já estarem um tanto desgastadas, depois de todo o tempo que passou neste buraco. Suspeito que seu traje tenha indicado a eles que vem de uma família de posses. Mataram os seus guardas?

Alana sentiu um leve rubor nas faces.

— Não, eu estava sozinha, perdida.

Gregor concluiu que ela mentia, e não era nada boa nisso. Após dias passados na mais profunda escuridão, seus sentidos estavam tão aguçados que ele era capaz de captar as nuances da voz ao mais leve vacilo.

— Espero que seus familiares punam de maneira adequada os soldados que se descuidaram de guardá-la.

Ah, sim, realmente alguém seria punido, ela pensou. Quanto a isso não restava a menor dúvida. Essa era uma daquelas ocasiões em que preferia levar uma surra do pai a ser obrigada a ouvir o longo e interminável sermão que a aguardava e, ainda pior, suportar a culpa por ter sido motivo de preocupação.

— Há quanto tempo está aqui? — perguntou, na esperança de mudar o rumo da conversa.

— Dois dias, acho. E difícil saber ao certo. Deram-me alguns cobertores, um balde que esvaziam com certa freqüência, água e comida a cada doze horas, mais ou menos. O que me preocupa é quem vencerá esse jogo do fique-aí-até-que-me-conte-o-que-eu-quero-sa-ber. Meu clã não é tão pobre, mas não tem dinheiro para pagar um resgate muito alto. E não pagará enquanto não souber como esse dinheiro será usado.

— Oh, eles não lhe contaram?

— Eu estava inconsciente quando fui trazido para cá. Tudo o que ouço desde que cheguei é sempre a mesma pergunta sobre quem eu sou e qual o meu nome. Questionam-me diariamente, três vezes ao dia, e concluí que essa atitude faz parte de uma tática. — Gregor pensou nas horas passadas na escuridão. — Creio que este seja o final do terceiro dia, pois perdi a consciência novamente quando me jogaram aqui e só despertei com alguém gritando que estava na hora do jantar. Recebi comida e água, e me disseram que o balde e os cobertores estavam num canto.

— Tem razão, já é noite. A lua estava subindo quando cruzamos os portões. Então, passou três dias na escuridão. Num buraco no chão — ela murmurou, estremecendo ao imaginar que enfrentaria a mesma situação. — O que faz para passar o tempo?

— Penso.

— Oh, céus. Acho que vou enlouquecer.

— De fato, não é o melhor passatempo.

— Não gosto muito do escuro — Alana acrescentou, e teve um sobressalto ao sentir um braço pousando leve, como para oferecer conforto, sobre seu ombro.

— Ninguém gosta, especialmente da escuridão impiedosa de um lugar como este. — Após uma breve pausa, ele indagou: — Eles a machucaram?

Pelo tom suave da pergunta, ela soube a que tipo de ferimento ele se referia. Só nesse instante pensou que, em momento algum, temeu um estupro.

— Não. Eles apenas me apanharam, chamaram-me de descarada e me jogaram sobre a sela de um cavalo.

Gregor sorriu.

— Descarada?

— Se não houver uma palavra melhor... Fui mesmo uma descarada, sentando-me diante de uma fogueira, assando um coelho que tive a sorte de pegar e enfrentado cinco homens que me informaram que eu era uma prisioneira e teria de me identificar para que enviassem um pedido de resgate aos meus familiares. Eu disse a eles que tinha tido um dia péssimo, que a última coisa que queria era receber ordens de homens barbudos e fedorentos, e que eles deveriam voltar para a caverna de onde haviam saído. Ou mais ou menos isso — ela concluiu baixinho.

Alana se aborreceu ao ouvir a gargalhada de Gregor, e quase perdeu a calma. Afinal, sempre fora comedida e os parentes teriam estranhado sua postura desafiadora diante do inimigo. Os Gowan, pelo menos, haviam parecido bastante espantados. Os cinco tinham ficado paralisados, ouvindo a suposta menina, como se tivessem sido atacados de surpresa, diretamente no pescoço, por um esquilo. Tudo estava indo muito bem até eles perceberem que estavam sendo insultados por alguém que poderiam rachar ao meio com um único golpe.

Por pouco ela não tinha conseguido escapar. Todos os membros de sua família eram capazes de correr quilômetros sem se cansar e sabiam se esconder com facilidade entre as sombras. Na verdade, tudo não passara de uma sucessão de azares, pois os Gowan haviam tido de suar muito para capturá-la.

— Eles contaram por que estão capturando tantas pessoas em troca de resgate? — Gregor perguntou.

— Sim. — Depois de terem sido acusados de corruptos, e de Alana ter dito que precisavam de um bom banho, em vez de ficarem seqüestrando as pessoas para exigir dinheiro, os Gowan acabaram expondo seus motivos. — Disseram que era para defesa.

— O quê?

— Eles decidiram que esta espelunca precisa de um sistema de defesa mais eficaz. E isso requer dinheiro, coisa que eles não têm. Acho que devem ter ouvido algo sobre os ataques que estão ocorrendo, não muito longe daqui, o que os levou a concluir que estavam muito vulneráveis. Pelo pouco que pude ver, quando estava pendurada na sela de Clyde, esta é uma construção velha, que tanto pode ter sido atacada recentemente como estar apenas malcuidada, ou ambas as opções. Parece reformada o suficiente para ser habitável, mas ainda falta, muita coisa para ficar razoável. Pelo que a esposa de Clyde disse, essa pequena propriedade foi o dote que ela trouxe ao se casar.

— Você conversou com a esposa de Clyde?

— Bem, não exatamente. Ela deu uma bronca no marido assim que ele colocou os pés em casa. Pelo visto, ela não aprova as atitudes dele. Disse-lhe que, uma vez que havia dado início a essa bobagem, era bom que conseguisse levantar uma fortuna, pois precisariam de muito dinheiro para se proteger dos inimigos que estavam arrebanhando.

Gregor ainda tinha o braço em torno de seus ombros, e ela sabia que deveria se afastar. Mas o calor que aquele corpo emanava era bom e talvez aquilo não passasse de um gesto de conforto ou até mesmo de uma tentativa de afastar o medo da escuridão.

Ele parecia ser muito alto. Provavelmente, um pouco mais alto do que seus irmãos mais velhos, calculou. Recostada contra o peito aconchegante, pôde sentir a força dos músculos. Considerando que já estava preso naquele buraco havia três dias, ele ainda cheirava muito bem.

O fato de reparar no perfume dele deveria ter servido de alerta para que se afastasse. O problema era que se sentia bem ali. Ele transmitia calor, força e calma, tudo de que ela precisava naquele momento.

Alana deixou escapar um suspiro, admitindo que não pretendia se mover dali tão cedo. Além do mais, que mal haveria em continuar aproveitando um pouco do aconchego? Afinal, Gregor imaginava que ela não passava de uma menina e, portanto, nunca pensaria que se tratasse de um convite ousado. A escuridão e a solidão proporcionavam um anonimato confortante. Depois de dias sozinho no escuro, ela não se surpreenderia se descobrisse que ele também estava gostando do contato.

— Para onde estava indo? Existe alguém mais, além dos soldados que a acompanhavam, que esteja à sua procura? — Gregor perguntou, um pouco preocupado por estar apreciando tanto abraçá-la, e apesar do alerta de sua intuição, que dizia que Alana não era de fato a criança que fingia ser.

— E possível. — Duvidava que o bilhete que deixara em casa tivesse servido de consolo. Aquela altura, provavelmente o pai já tinha enviado alguém para procurá-la. — Eu estava indo até minha irmã.

— Ah, então, acho que os Gowan logo descobrirão quem é você, mesmo que não conte.

— Talvez. E quanto a você? Alguém se preocupará com o seu desaparecimento?

— Creio que ainda não.

Era cedo para que os familiares se afligissem com sua ausência. Gregor havia viajado para fazer a corte à sua futura noiva, e era com ela que todos pensavam que ele ainda estivesse. Entretanto, os três dias de solidão lhe haviam dado tempo para pensar sobre a vida, sobre todos os motivos que o tinham levado a sair em busca de uma noiva rica e por que escolhera justamente aquela mulher. Mavis era uma boa moça, bonita o suficiente, e possuía tanto terras quanto dinheiro para oferecer ao futuro marido. Ele havia saído de lá com uma sensação de vitória. O noivado estava praticamente acertado e tudo caminhava rumo ao desfecho previsto. Porém, mesmo assim, a cada hora que passara sozinho, sentado na escuridão com seus pensamentos, sentira-se mais infeliz. Parecia não estar tomando a decisão correta. E, a todo momento, lembrava-se das palavras de seu primo Sigimor. Mavis realmente não parecia ser a mulher certa para ele. Ela não se encaixava bem.

Amaldiçoou os próprios pensamentos. Que diferença fazia? Tinha quase trinta anos e ainda não havia encontrado a mulher ideal. Mavis lhe oferecera a chance de ser senhor de si mesmo, de se tornar um lorde e de assumir o controle das próprias terras. Ela era uma escolha feita com bom senso. Não que estivesse apaixonado, mas, depois de tantos anos e de tantas mulheres, sem nunca ter sentido nada de especial por nenhuma, duvidava que fosse capaz de amar realmente. O desejo poderia ser despertado com um toque apenas e a compatibilidade poderia ser conquistada. Seria o suficiente.

Estava prestes a perguntar a Alana a respeito da distância que os familiares dela poderiam percorrer para procurá-la quando escutou alguém se aproximar.

— Fique parada aqui — ele disse antes de se afastar. — Está na hora de esvaziarem o balde e descerem a água e a comida. Não quero colidir com você.

Alana sentiu um calafrio assim que ele se afastou. Deu alguns passos para trás até tropeçar em uma pilha de cobertores e cair sentada. A grade que fechava o calabouço foi aberta e uma corda com um gancho amarrado na ponta desceu pela abertura. A tocha que o homem segurava iluminava apenas o suficiente para que a corda pudesse ser vista. Quando Gregor se moveu para apanhar o balde, Alana vislumbrou a silhueta do misterioso companheiro. Era, de fato, muito alto e esbelto. Maldita ausência de luz que a impedia de ver o restante.

— Precisaremos de dois baldes de água para nos lavarmos pela manhã — Gregor gritou para o homem, enquanto o outro balde era esvaziado.

— Dois? — o sujeito questionou. — Por quê?

— Um para mim e outro para a garota.

— Os dois podem se levar com a mesma água.

— Não faz idéia do que é passar uma noite neste buraco imundo. Um balde mal dá para lavar uma pessoa, muito menos duas.

— Perguntarei ao lorde.

Alana se assustou quando a grade se fechou e a exígua fonte de luz desapareceu por completa. Tentou adivinhar onde Gregor estava, prestando atenção aos movimentos, mas, mesmo assim, levou um susto ao perceber que ele se sentava ao seu lado. Em seguida, sentiu o cheiro de queijo e pão quentinho, e seu estômago roncou.

Ele riu.

— Cuidado ao se mexer. Coloquei a comida entre nós — ele avisou. — Os Gowan fornecem alimento suficiente, mas é uma refeição muito simples.

— Melhor do que nada. Talvez devesse me passar a comida, pois estou com medo de derrubar. Acho que precisarei de algum tempo para aprender a me movimentar no escuro com a mesma agilidade que você.

Alana mal tinha terminado de falar quando sentiu a mão máscula tocando sua perna. Ficou tensa, mas logo percebeu que Gregor estava colocando um pedaço de pão sobre seu colo. Com fome, ela o apanhou e o levou à boca no mesmo instante. Decerto, o companheiro estava apenas tentando se certificar do local exato onde ela estava sentada quando a tocou. Alana se perguntou por que tinha sentido uma pontinha de decepção ao constatar o fato.

— É melhor que coma tudo. Não fui incomodado por nenhum roedor, porém ouvi alguns barulhos, o que quer dizer que eles andam por aqui. Deixar comida apenas servirá para atraí-los.

Ela estremeceu.

— Odeio ratos.

— Eu também, e é por isso que não cedi à tentação de guardar alimentos para mais tarde.

Eles comeram em silêncio. Saciada a fome, o cansaço tomou conta de Alana, e o peso do dia difícil finalmente se abateu sobre seu corpo. Ela, então, se deu conta de que não havia espaço para improvisar uma cama nem cobertores suficientes.

— Onde dormirei? — indagou, aliviada pela escuridão que escondia o rubor de suas faces.

— Aqui, comigo — Gregor respondeu. — Ficarei próximo à parede. — Ele sorriu, como se pudesse sentir a tensão que a dominava. — Não tenha medo. Não a machucarei. Nunca teria coragem de molestar uma criança.

É claro, Alána refletiu, mais relaxada. Ele pensava que era uma criança. Por uma fração de segundo, tinha se esquecido do próprio disfarce. A idéia de continuar com o jogo durante dias não era das mais animadoras, mas seria melhor assim. Gregor continuaria tratando-a como se fosse a irmãzinha caçula. Se soubesse que era uma mulher feita, ele poderia querer tirar algum proveito da situação. Mais uma vez, ela abafou o desapontamento, lembrando-se de que não tinha a menor idéia nem mesmo da aparência do companheiro.

Assim que terminaram de comer, ele colocou o balde de lado. Ela ouviu o barulho de roupas sendo removidas e, pela movimentação, concluiu que ele estava entrando embaixo das cobertas. No entanto, ao sentir um pé cutucando seus quadris, ela recuou um pouco, assustada, esperando o próximo movimento.

Passados alguns minutos, desamarrou os laços do vestido e tirou as botas antes de também se enfiar sob as cobertas. Ao sentir-se aconchegada pelo calor que emanava do corpo forte, deixou escapar um longo suspiro. Havia algo naquele homem que a acalmava, que fazia com que conseguisse encarar a prisão escura com coragem. Porém, estava cansada demais para tentar descobrir o que era.

— Amanhã planejaremos nossa fuga — ele disse.

— Tem alguma idéia de como sair daqui?

— Uma vaga noção. Agora, durma. Vai precisar estar bem descansada.

A promessa não soara muito tentadora, Alana pensou, fechando os olhos.

Alana fez uma careta ao terminar de se lavar. Em seguida, enxugou-se com um pedaço de pano e vestiu as roupas limpas, porém umedecidas devido à friagem do local. Os Gowan forneciam água suficiente para as necessidades dos dois, mas não havia nada que pudessem fazer quanto à umidade da cela. Sentiu um calafrio ao se enrolar em seu xale. Estando naquele buraco havia três dias, era como se o frio tivesse penetrado em seus ossos. Ela somente se sentia um pouco mais aquecida quando estava encolhida nos braços protetores de Gregor.

E isso estava começando a ser tornar um verdadeiro tormento, pensou, enquanto trançava os cabelos. A vontade de confessar que não era uma criança, e sim uma mulher, a dominava com uma freqüência cada vez maior. Não entendia como podia desejar um homem que conhecera fazia tão pouco tempo, alguém que nunca tinha visto antes e que, ainda por cima, havia revelado muito pouco sobre si mesmo. Para todos os efeitos, ele era um estranho, mas a sensação que tinha era de que o conhecia havia anos. Cada vez que sentia o corpo forte contra suas costas, queria se aproximar ainda mais e esperava que ele estivesse desejando o mesmo. Tudo não passava de pura loucura. E o pior era que não conseguia pensar em uma maneira de curar essa insanidade.

Já estava mais do que na hora de Gregor arquitetar o tal plano de fuga, especialmente porque ela mesma não tinha pensado em nenhum. A primeira e única vez em que ele tinha tocado no assunto havia sido na noite em que ela chegara à masmorra. Depois disso, nas poucas vezes em que tentara abordar o assunto, Gregor tinha dado a mesma resposta: Paciência, minha cara. Quanta paciência ainda teria de ter? Se ele tivesse um plano, poderia compartilhar com ela e, caso não tivesse, por que simplesmente não admitia? Seria frustrante, mas não era ele o único culpado por não conseguirem encontrar uma maneira de escapar daquele fosso profundo.

— E melhor se acomodar na cama. Nossa comida está chegando.

Ela tateou com cuidado o caminho até a cama improvisada. Duvidava que um dia conseguisse se mover no escuro com tanta facilidade quanto Gregor. Tropeçando nas cobertas, rapidamente se sentou e observou o fio de luz surgindo ao alto.

— Estão prontos para nos dizer quem são? — perguntou o homem que baixava o balde limpo para as necessidades fisiológicas.

— Não — Alana respondeu, orgulhosa por ter resistido à tentação de gritar seu nome, explicar como chegar ao seus familiares e implorar para ser tirada da escuridão de uma vez por todas.

Franziu o cenho ao ouvir que Gregor grunhia uma resposta semelhante à dela conforme trocava o balde sujo pelo limpo. Em seguida, ele fez exatamente como nos últimos três dias: permaneceu parado, olhando fixamente para a corda, enquanto o guarda levantava o balde sujo e, logo depois, baixava o outro com a comida. Gregor observava, compenetrado, a troca dos recipientes, o que já estava se tornando um verdadeiro mistério para ela.

O sujeito se foi, levando consigo o ponto de luz, deixando-a trêmula. Como sempre, ela só conseguiu respirar aliviada e se acalmar quando Gregor se sentou ao seu lado e a abraçou. Todas as vezes que a luz desaparecia, seu medo do escuro ressurgia com mais força. Era embaraçoso precisar do companheiro de prisão para aplacar o pavor. Parecia covardia, o que, não mudava absolutamente nada. Alana esperava que, ao menos, ele não estivesse percebendo seu temor, apesar de não fazer idéia de por que isso era importante.

— Finalmente arquitetei um plano — ele informou enquanto ela dividia a comida entre os dois.

— Quando teve a idéia? — Alana indagou calmamente, disfarçando a ansiedade. — Antes ou depois da troca dos baldes?

— É muito astuta para alguém tão pequena — ele murmurou, sorrindo. — Durante dias tenho observado a subida e a descida dos recipientes.

— Percebi. Não consigo ver muito com aquele filete de luz, mas me pareceu que estava bastante interessado na movimentação toda.

― Eu avaliava a situação. Levei um tempo para calcular algo.

— E o que seria?

— A profundidade do calabouço.

— É muito profundo para qualquer um de nós conseguir escalá-lo, e não é preciso muito cálculo para saber disso.

— Sim, mas, talvez, não tão profundo para nós dois.

— O que quer dizer com nós dois?

— Qual a sua altura?

— Um metro e meio.

— Tenho em torno de um metro e oitenta e dois.

— Deve se orgulhar disso — ela disse e suspirou, irritada. — Porém, que diferença faz?

— A sua altura somada à minha deve ser o suficiente para que alcancemos a abertura.

— Para quê? Roer as espessas barras de ferro?

— A grade não está trancada nem presa com cadeado. — Gregor captava o nervosismo de Alana, apesar de não estarem tão próximos.

― Tem certeza?

― Sim. Por que eles iriam se dar a esse trabalho? O fosso é muito profundo, o que torna impossível alcançar a saída, ou, ao menos, é o quê pensam. E as paredes não podem ser escaladas. Tentei várias vezes antes da sua chegada e tudo que consegui foi me cansar e arrumar alguns arranhões e hematomas. Tenho facilidade para escalar, mas é preciso que haja vãos, galhos ou raízes para que eu me apoie.

— Então, como planeja sair daqui?

— Acho que, se subir sobre os meus ombros, conseguirá alcançar a grade.

Alana olhou para cima. Era uma grade pesada, de ferro. Trancada ou não, seria difícil que ela a movesse, ainda mais se estivesse apoiada sobre os ombros de um homem, e não em terra firme. Outro aspecto era que não gostava de altura, mas essa questão poderia ser contornada se fosse para sair dali. Será que o plano poderia dar certo?

— Acho que não terei forças para remover a grade de ferro.

— Não será nada fácil para nenhum de nós. Porém, não temos outra saída. Não posso subir sobre os seus ombros.

— E verdade. Vale a pena tentar.

— Talvez tenhamos que tentar várias vezes, por causa da ausência de luz. Não é nada fácil fazer as coisas no escuro. Podemos começar após o jantar.

— Por que esperar?

— Se conseguirmos remover a grade, será melhor fugirmos durante a noite. Depois que a última refeição for entregue, eles só voltarão na manhã seguinte. Se falharmos, teremos tempo suficiente de esconder os sinais do que tentamos fazer. Caso percebam algo, irão trancar a grade, e meu plano irá por água abaixo. Não quero que isso aconteça.

— Acha que deveríamos guardar alguma comida para levarmos?

Gregor suspirou.

— Sim, mas ainda temo atrair os ratos.

— Também não desejo tal companhia, porém não ouvi nenhum barulho que indique a presença de roedores. Talvez tenham desistido, uma vez que estamos aqui há quase uma semana e ainda não deixamos nenhum resto de comida para eles.

— Podemos tentar. Quem sabe se embrulharmos o alimento em um pedaço de pano, eles não sintam o cheiro.

A simples idéia de ratos transitando na pequena cela causou calafrios em Alana. Ela odiava aquelas criaturas. Infelizmente, era preciso tentar guardar um pouco de comida para a fuga. Se conseguissem escapar daquele lugar, teriam de correr o máximo possível, o que impediria que se detivessem para caçar. Provavelmente, os Gowan tentariam recapturá-los. Apesar de imaginar que a perseguição talvez não durasse muito, poderia levar alguns dias para que eles desistissem. E, se isso acontecesse, ela e Gregor precisariam manter as forças.

— É uma pena que não possamos recuperar nossos cavalos — Alana murmurou.

— Sim — ele concordou. — Apesar de achar que aqueles idiotas nem perceberiam se tentássemos passar com um ou dois cavalos pelos portões.

Ela deixou escapar uma risadinha, e então franziu o cenho, ao se dar conta de uma possível falha nos planos.

— Caso eu consiga abrir a grade, como nós dois escaparemos daqui? Uma vez aberta, posso sair, mas não conseguirei puxá-lo.

— Bem, esse é o ponto fraco do meu plano. Mas acho que tenho a solução. Poderemos usar um ou dois cobertores como corda. Depois de mover a grade de ferro, subirá com a corda amarrada à cintura. E, lá em cima, poderá prendê-la a alguma pilastra ou a algo pesado.

— É, talvez funcione.

— O primeiro problema que precisamos solucionar, é como mantê-la firme o suficiente sobre os meus ombros até que consiga abrir a maldita grade. Quanto acha que pesa?

— Quarenta e quatro quilos.

— Posso levantá-la facilmente, mas nunca tentei equilibrar esse peso sobre os ombros. No entanto, não se preocupe. Sou forte e conseguirei segurá-la caso caia.

A garantia não foi um grande consolo para Alana. Um metro e oitenta e dois não constituía uma altura tão assustadora de onde cair, porém o chão era duro, e ela ainda estava dolorida do dia que a tinham jogado masmorra abaixo. Por uma fração de segundo, sentiu uma imensa vontade de dizer a Gregor que não poderia executar o plano, que tinha muito medo de altura, mas então abafou esse sentimento, guardando-o consigo. Precisavam sair dali, e não apenas para poupar suas famílias do custoso resgate. Ela almejava escapar logo daquele buraco escuro, pois não sabia por quanto tempo mais conseguiria conter o medo da escuridão. Cada vez que os Gowan vinham com aquele bendito feixe de luz e, em seguida, o levavam embora, Alana tinha de resistir ao desejo de se agarrar a Gregor em busca de proteção. Essa sensação estava se tornando cada vez mais insuportável.

E ainda havia a umidade insalubre. Era surpreendente como o companheiro se mantinha forte e saudável depois de ter passado quase uma semana em um local tão lúgubre. Ela, por sua vez, sentia que a saúde, antes tão boa, minguava a cada dia. De qualquer forma, parecia condenada a se lançar sobre o corpo de Gregor e grudar nele como um parasita. Se não fosse pelo pavor do escuro, seria devido à friagem que se infiltrava em seus ossos dia após dia.

— Por que a careta? — ele perguntou, embalando com cuidado um pouco da comida, um trabalho simples que se mostrava muito difícil de ser executado no escuro.

— Como sabe a expressão que tenho no rosto?

— Faz um barulhinho diferente quando está irritada.

— Barulhinho?

— Algo como um grunhido.

— Damas não grunhem.

— E claro que não. Eu me enganei — disse, em tom divertido.

Alana ignorou o comentário.

— O que está fazendo?

— Tentando guardar um pouco de comida. Uma tarefa simples. Ou poderia ser... se não estivesse tão escuro — resmungou. A seguir, perguntou: — O que a aborrece?

Ela respirou fundo è soltou o ar devagar.

— Estava apenas pensando em como sou covarde.

Gregor fez um ruído que se pareceu com uma risadinha. Ela até achou lisonjeiro que ele tivesse se espantado com a afirmação.

— Sempre me senti insegura na escuridão — Alana prosseguiu. — Bem, já não posso continuar mentindo para mim mesma. Isto me assusta de verdade, tenho medo do escuro. Quanto ao seu plano de fuga? Equilibrar-me sobre os seus ombros para tentar abrir a grade parece ser uma boa idéia e vou procurar fazer o melhor, mas preciso confessar outro medo: a altura. Por outro lado, estou cansada do frio e da umidade, posso senti-los em meus ossos. Cada vez que aqueles idiotas perguntam quem sou, tenho de me conter para não responder. Uma parte de mim quer gritar o meu nome, dizer de onde sou, orientá-los como chegar até minha família e implorar que o façam logo. E esse lado está se fortalecendo mais e mais a cada dia. Por isso, só me resta admitir que sou mesmo uma covarde.

Gregor riu de leve ao se aproximar de Alana e passar as mãos em torno dos ombros delicados. Ela parecia extremamente irritada consigo mesma. E ele a compreendia, pois havia dias vinha lutando contra os próprios temores. O tempo que passara sozinho no escuro tinha servido para que refletisse sobre a vida e visse as coisas com mais clareza. Ele suspeitava que poucos considerariam a experiência positiva.

— Creio que não é a única pessoa no mundo a ter medo de escuro e de altura — ele disse. — Acho que os temores já nascem conosco e nunca conseguimos superá-los completamente. Não há nada de errado em sentir medo de algo, mas o ponto crucial é não se deixar controlar por esse sentimento. Quanto ao frio e à umidade? Sinto o mesmo, e estou cada vez mais cansado disto tudo.

— Está há mais tempo aqui.

— E tenho muito mais carne envolvendo meus ossos para suportar a friagem penetrante. Embora, porém, ela me atinja também. Não se sinta covarde por causa disso. Você não chorou nem reclamou de nada sem motivos.

Alana permaneceu calada, e se aconchegou um pouco mais ao corpo de Gregor, dizendo a si mesma que estava apenas em busca de calor. Não sabia ao certo se tinha acreditado nas palavras gentis, mas elas haviam sido confortantes do mesmo jeito. A vontade de gritar e puxar os cabelos ardia por dentro, entretanto a presença daquele homem a ajudava a suportar a prisão. Ela sabia que não deveria falar nada. Não seria justo jogar essa responsabilidade sobre as costas largas do companheiro.

Por um momento, desejou nunca ter saído às escondidas, mas acabou aceitando o fato de que não teria agüentado ficar em casa apenas esperando notícias da irmã. Após ter sabido que Keira estava viúva e que seu lar havia sido tomado por um homem cuja fama de mau era notória, permanecera sem notícias por meses. O temor aumentara a cada dia que tinha passado sem nenhuma novidade. Escutava apenas rumores, e os piores possíveis. A única coisa que a impedira de sair às cegas à procura da irmã gêmea foi a sensação de que ela ainda estava viva. Sem falar dos sonhos.

Ficou triste ao se dar conta de que não tinha mais sonhado com Keira desde que se perdera dos irmãos. Poderia ser um mau sinal, mas, mesmo assim, não acreditava que ela estivesse morta. Ainda sentia a forte presença da irmã e tinha a noção exata da direção a seguir quando estivesse livre novamente. Porém, não deixava de ser estranho que houvesse perdido os outros canais que a conectavam a Keira. Sempre tinha existido uma forte ligação entre ambas. Sentindo-se solitária, aconchegou-se um pouco mais a Gregor.

— Está preocupada?

— Não — mentiu, pois ainda não sabia se podia realmente confiar nele. — Acho que a vontade de fugir daqui é tão grande que temo acreditar demais e depois me decepcionar.

Ele esfregou a mão sobre o braço delicado de Alana.

— Acho que entendo o que está sentindo. Agora que temos um plano, não podemos ignorar a possibilidade da falha, por mais triste e desesperador que possa parecer.

Ela anuiu, sentindo a lã macia do xale escocês de Gregor roçando seu rosto. Conhecia o sabor amargo da derrota. O plano pretensioso de conduzir os irmãos até Keira tinha falhado em proporções monumentais. Isso afetava seu orgulho e a incomodava profundamente. Parecia que os seus talentos e dons a tinham abandonado, o que não fazia o menor sentido. Era como se todos os poderes outrora outorgados a ela como uma bênção houvessem sido tomados, sem que entendesse o motivo.

Estremeceu. Tudo o que estava acontecendo deveria ter um propósito. Tinha de haver alguma razão para que Deus e o destino conspirassem no sentido de evitar o reencontro das irmãs. Talvez Keira precisasse passar por um teste e aprender verdades sobre si mesma ou, quem sabe, a presença de Alana pudesse atrapalhar os desígnios divinos. Ou ainda talvez fosse ela quem estivesse passando por uma provação. Não gostou nem um pouco dessa idéia, e logo dirigiu um pedido de desculpas à irmã por esperar que o teste se destinasse a ela, e não a si mesma. Keira era bela, gentil e inteligente, muito mais apta a passar por qualquer tipo de provação que testasse sua coragem e força de espírito.

Apesar de amar Keira profundamente, e considerá-la sua melhor amiga e aliada, Alana admitiu com pesar que sempre sentira uma pontinha de inveja dela. A irmã se portava como se fosse a matriarca da família, e era lindíssima, com seus cabelos negros, tez alva e olhos verdes. Alana era menor e mais morena de pele. Keira tinha o verdadeiro dom de curar tudo o que tocasse. Alana sabia usar seus conhecimentos e talentos muito bem, mas lhe faltava o instinto com que a irmã fora agraciada.

Alana estava intimamente ligada a Keira. Em certas ocasiões, sonhava com algo ou tinha algum pressentimento. Apesar de ambas serem de boa índole, Keira era a mais gentil e dócil. Alana reconhecia que possuía uma língua afiada como um punhal. E, apesar de saber que tudo não passava de uma bobagem e que era tão amada quanto a irmã, às vezes, achava que, por ter nascido depois, tinha entrado no mundo à sombra de Keira, de onde nunca tinha saído. Suspirou, desanimada com a própria tolice.

— Isso foi um som pesaroso, moça — Gregor disse. — Tem certeza de que não está com nenhum problema?

— Não, apenas pensava em quanto tempo precisaremos esperar antes de tentar fugir — mentiu mais uma vez, sentindo vergonha dos próprios pensamentos.

Gregor não precisava de luminosidade para saber que ela não estava sendo sincera, mas decidiu não pressioná-la.

— Bem, o que acha de uma partida de xadrez para passar o tempo? — ele indagou, recostando-se à parede e puxando-a consigo.

— Sim, estou preparada para derrotá-lo outra vez — ela respondeu. — Faça o primeiro movimento.

— Quanta gentileza — Gregor disse, suspeitando que perderia de novo.

Em seguida, ele fechou os olhos, imaginou um luxuoso tabuleiro de xadrez e levou algum tempo para decidir por onde começar. Se tivesse sorte, demoraria um pouco mais para ser derrotado, e assim sua vitória consistiria em mantê-los ocupados por mais tempo, durante a longa espera que teriam de enfrentar.

Alana caiu, esparramada, em cima de Gregor, que praguejou enquanto ela lutava para recuperar o fôlego. Obviamente, ainda levariam um bom tempo para encontrar o ponto certo entre a força e o equilíbrio, de forma que ela conseguisse agir, mantendo-se nos ombros do companheiro. O único consolo era que o desempenho dele não era muito melhor. Gregor conseguia segurá-la bem quando ficava parada, mas, assim que tentava remover a pesada grade de ferro, ele perdia o controle. Nas três primeiras tentativas, ele a tinha segurado com facilidade. Porém, nessa última, até mesmo nisso falhara.

— Acho que quatro tentativas são o suficiente por hoje — ele opinou, esfregando a cabeça. Ele a batera no chão com força, quase perdendo os sentidos.

— Concordo — ela falou, rouca e ofegante. — Talvez amanhã, entre o almoço e o jantar, pudéssemos treinar os movimentos.

— Pode ser.

Esforçando-se para sair de cima do corpo másculo, ela girou para o lado.

— Precisamos aprender a nos movimentar como se fôssemos um só, uma pessoa muito alta.

Gregor riu.

— Segurá-la não é a parte mais difícil. O problema é quando você se mexe para tentar remover a grade. — Ele tinha os ombros e braços muito doloridos. — Acha que conseguirá abri-la?

— Sim. É pesada, mas conseguirei. Só preciso descobrir como movê-la sem perder o equilíbrio. Deve haver um jeito para isso, apenas tenho de encontrá-lo.

— Ótimo. Amanhã podemos treinar alguns movimentos, com você sobre meus ombros.

— E, então, depois do jantar, tentamos de novo?

— Sim. E nos próximos dias, até conseguirmos.

— Que animador.

 **CAPÍTULO II**

― Quase posso ouvi-la rindo de mim.

— É apenas uma grade de ferro, Alana — disse Gregor. — Um objeto inanimado que não pode rir de ninguém.

— Ela vem me derrotando há três noites. E está rindo de mim, sim.

Ele sorriu, contorcendo-se em seguida, quando ela pisou em um dos vários hematomas adquiridos nas últimas noites. Sabia que ela também sofria com dores semelhantes, por causa dos tombos levados durante as incontáveis tentativas frustradas, mas Alana era teimosa. Tinha a nítida impressão de que cada derrota servia para aumentar ainda mais a determinação dela. Era sempre ele quem decidia parar, temendo que um dos dois se machucasse seriamente, em razão do cansaço. Na noite anterior, ela ficara inconsciente durante um longo e assustador período. Depois de ampará-la da queda do precário poleiro sobre seus ombros, ambos haviam batido com força contra a parede de pedra da prisão. Enquanto ela permanecera desacordada em seus braços, ele tinha passado por um momento de terror que não desejava experimentar outra vez.

O plano que, a princípio, parecera tão simples estava se mostrando muito mais complicado e perigoso do que o imaginado. Quando alguém caía sobre pedras e o chão duro, o que mais importava não era a altura da queda, e sim a maneira como a pessoa atingia o solo. Além de encontrar forças para erguer a grade, Alana precisava empurrá-la para o lado. Isso exigia que ela se esticasse e se contorcesse, e era aí que os problemas começavam.

No momento em que ela alongou o corpo, ele a segurou com força. Imaginando que a ajudaria a manter o equilíbrio, deslizou as mãos ao longo das pernas delgadas e, com os braços levemente curvados, apertou suas coxas. Sentiu-a tombar um pouco para a frente, contraindo os músculos.

— Muito bem, garota — ele disse. — Curve-se como um arco, para que consiga manter o equilíbrio.

A última coisa em que Alana pensou ao sentir as mãos imensas se movendo por suas pernas foi em equilibrar-se. Ela quase olhou para baixo para se certificar de que não estava pegando fogo, tamanho o calor que emanava de Gregor. Não havia nada de sedutor no toque, mas isso não a impediu de divagar. Ele está apenas me segurando firme para que eu consiga mover essa maldita grade de ferro. Porém, seu corpo parecia não querer escutar. Uma parte dela desejava que Gregor não estivesse interressado apenas na fuga e que acariciasse suas pernas novamente.

Ela fez o que pôde para concentrar todos os seus esforços na remoção da grade que os impedia de sair dali. Suas mãos estavam feridas, cobertas de hematomas e arranhões. Quando percebeu que havia perdido o medo de se equilibrar sobre ele, a determinação tomou conta do resto. O instinto lhe dizia que Gregor poria um fim às tentativas se percebesse o péssimo estado em que se encontravam suas mãos. Ele quase havia desistido quando ficara desacordada depois de se chocar contra a parede, no dia anterior. Contudo, ela conseguira convencê-lo de que faltava pouco para que lograssem seu intento.

Foi então que, lentamente, levantou a grade. Esticando-se o máximo possível, teve de admitir que a nova maneira que Gregor encontrara para segurá-la realmente lhe dava mais firmeza. Ela respirou fundo diversas vezes, reunindo todas as suas forças, fez uma pequena prece e empurrou a grade. O som do ferro pesado sendo arrastado sobre o piso de pedra ecoou em seus ouvidos, porém ela levou algum tempo para perceber que finalmente tinha conseguido. Mal acreditando, ergueu as mãos e passou-as pela abertura desobstruída, a fim de confirmar o êxito.

— Consegui — sussurrou.

De repente, foi retirada dos ombros largos de Gregor. Um pouco ofegante por causa do movimento brusco, não conteve um gritinho de surpresa quando ele a envolveu em um abraço vigoroso. Logo, colocou-a de pé e se afastou. No instante seguinte, ela sentiu o cobertor sendo amarrado em torno de sua cintura.

— Não será fácil fazer isso no escuro — Gregor advertiu. — Precisará tomar muito cuidado.

— Eu sei. Seria muito fácil voltar a cair aqui embaixo.

— Sim e, uma vez que não consigo enxergar, não sei se poderia ampará-la.

— Amparar-me, é? Acho que isso soa um pouco melhor do que deixar que eu caia sobre você.

Gregor riu e ajudou-a a colocar-se de pé sobre seus ombros de novo.

O medo que Alana sentia ao ficar tão alta e estar em uma posição perigosa dessa vez foi ignorado com mais facilidade. A perspectiva de liberdade se mostrou uma cura eficaz para todos os temores.

Com cautela, ergueu os braços e tateou até encontrar a abertura. Em seguida, apoiou-se na borda para sair. Antes que pudesse pedir a Gregor que a erguesse um pouco mais, ele lentamente o fez. Com um impulso, subiu, vitoriosa. Por alguns instantes, ficou esparramada de bruços, contra o frio piso de pedra, tentando se acalmar e controlar o entusiasmo.

Porém, sua alegria desapareceu ao se dar conta do quanto estava escuro ao redor. Teria de ir tateando até encontrar algo firme, onde pudesse amarrar a corda improvisada. Depois, com cuidado, precisaria achar o caminho de volta e baixar a corda para Gregor, sem cair no buraco. Não seria nada fácil, ela pensou enquanto se movia com vagar.

Gregor olhava para cima, em direção à abertura da cela. Ouviu alguns ruídos, indicando a leve movimentação de Alana. Não houve gritos, nem sinal de que os Gowan a tivessem surpreendido, o que era bom. No entanto, a espera parecia não ter fim.

Estava consciente do longo caminho que percorreriam até a total liberdade. Uma vez fora da prisão, precisariam sair da fortaleza, e ele não tivera tempo de observá-la em detalhes quando tinha sido conduzido até ali. Alana também devia ter visto muito pouco. Isso significava que estariam à mercê da sorte para conseguir escapar de vez. Naquele exato momento, preso havia mais de uma semana em um calabouço e quase noivo de uma mulher com quem já não queria se casar, ele não sabia se confiava tanto assim na sorte.

Não que soubesse exatamente por que não queria mais se casar com Mavis. Preferia pensar que, depois de ter passado tanto tempo sozinho, refletindo sobre a vida, fosse natural ser acometido por certa hesitação com relação ao casamento. Contudo, no fundo, sabia que havia algo mais. Desejava o mesmo que o irmão e o primo tinham, as companheiras perfeitas, de corpo e alma. Mavis era uma boa mulher, que lhe daria terras e dinheiro, mas não era sua alma gêmea.

Olhando para a abertura da prisão, Gregor teve a sensação de que sua verdadeira alma gêmea estava lá em cima, tateando na escuridão e praguejando baixinho. Seus instintos diziam que Alana não era a menininha que estava fingindo ser. Ela conversava e raciocinava de forma muito madura. Apesar de ambos terem evitado revelar quem realmente eram, haviam contado histórias sobre suas experiências, e, de acordo com o que Alana dissera, ela tinha bem mais do que treze ou catorze anos de idade. Claro que, se estivesse enganado, seria embaraçoso. Nenhum homem gostaria de pensar que sua companheira de vida era uma criança pouco mais velha que seus próprios filhos.

— Gregor! E melhor que se afaste um pouco. Não, aquela não era a voz de uma criança, ele pensou.

— Por quê? O cobertor é leve, não vai me machucar.

— Acontece que não descerei apenas o cobertor. Encontrei algo melhor: a corda do balde, que é bem grossa. Porém, não consegui desatar o nó que a prende ao recipiente, então tome cuidado.

Ele recuou depressa e, um instante depois, escutou o balde descendo rapidamente. Ergueu as mãos bem a tempo de proteger a cabeça. Alana era esperta, uma boa companheira, e tinha sido uma fonte de calor bem-vinda nas noites frias. Contudo, representava um perigo para a saúde de um homem. Uma coisa era certa, ela lhe dera algo que nunca tinha ganhado de outra mulher: uma porção de hematomas.

Gregor amarrou os pacotes preparados para a fuga na ponta da corda.

— Puxe nossos alimentos. Depois baixe a corda novamente para que eu possa subir.

Com uma careta de dor devido às feridas nas mãos, Alana obedeceu. Foi difícil desatar o nó simples que ele tinha feito, pois seus dedos já não estavam tão ágeis e sangravam um pouco. Após jogar a corda de volta, ela tirou os pacotes do caminho e saiu à procura de algo para enfaixar a mão. A limpeza e o curativo adequados teriam de esperar.

Estava envolvendo as mãos em algumas tiras que havia rasgado da anágua quando escutou Gregor saindo do fosso. Ao perceber que a grade estava sendo colocada de volta no lugar, ela quase lhe disse que duvidava que os Gowan pudessem ser enganados por muito tempo. Mas era uma atitude inteligente cobrir o buraco enquanto estivessem vagando em busca da saída.

Notando que Gregor não se uniu a ela de imediato, permaneceu parada, atenta aos movimentos dele. Estava prestes a falar algo para indicar onde se encontrava quando escutou uma exclamação. Em seguida, ouviu um barulhinho familiar ecoar na penumbra antes de ver a luz emitida pela tocha que ele acabara de acender. Piscando para se adaptar à inesperada luminosidade, observou-o colocá-la no suporte da parede e ir em busca da saída da masmorra. Outra exclamação escapou dos lábios dele quando encontrou o que possivelmente eram sua espada e punhal. Ele, então, virou-se para fitá-la.

Alana ofegou. Apesar da barba por fazer, Gregor era um homem muito charmoso, belo demais para a paz de espírito de qualquer mulher. Já sabia que ele era alto e forte, mas nunca imaginara tamanha perfeição. Ele tinha o peito largo, o abdômen definido, os quadris estreitos e as pernas longas, moldadas para fazer disparar os corações femininos. O dela já batia, acelerado. À medida que ele se aproximava, podia observar a graça dos movimentos, a força e a agilidade reveladas a cada passo.

Os cabelos longos, negros e lustrosos emolduravam uma face desenhada com perfeição. As sobrancelhas eram levemente curvadas, nem grossas, nem finas. Os cílios longos e espessos atenuavam a rigidez das feições masculinas. A boca era bem delineada, e os lábios carnudos, que contribuíam para suavizar o que poderia ser uma fisionomia fria e dura, eram tentadores para qualquer mulher com sangue nas veias. Quando ele se aproximou o suficiente para que visse a cor de seus olhos, concluiu que pareciam duas jóias que completavam uma obra-prima. Nem grandes nem pequenos, harmonizavam-se à perfeição com o nariz longo e fino. E a cor era belíssima, um azul-prateado que a fez sentir vontade de suspirar como uma tola.

Era exatamente esse o problema, concluiu com tristeza. Estava, de fato, entorpecida por tanta beleza. Ele era deslumbrante. Ao mesmo tempo em que sentia o coração bater com força ante as emoções, desejos e necessidades que floresciam em seu peito, afligia-se. Ele era perfeito demais para alguém sem graça como ela.

Gregor a observava com atenção e constatava que sua intuição não falhara; Alana não era uma criança. Não se tratava de uma dessas mulheres exuberantes, mas disso ele já suspeitava. Por mais adorável que fosse seu rosto, definitivamente era o de uma mulher, que conseguiria manter a aparência jovem por muito mais tempo do que a maioria das outras. Os cabelos castanho-escuros lembravam as terras férteis e a madeira de lei, assim como havia imaginado quando os tocara, vez ou outra. Longos, espessos e volumosos, chegavam até a cintura e pareciam demasiado pesados para o pescoço fino. Ela era pequena e delicada. Em uma ocasião em que roçara sem querer suas costas durante a noite, tinha desconfiado que houvesse faixas embaixo do vestido. Estava curioso para saber como era a silhueta dela. Imaginava que tivesse cintura fina e quadris delicados. Sabia, porém, que sua curiosidade não seria satisfeita até que ela confiasse plenamente nele. Foi o rosto pequeno e oval, com olhos grandes e dourados, que mais chamou sua atenção. Os cílios espessos, sob sobrancelhas levemente arqueadas, davam o acabamento final ao semblante, adicionando um ar de docilidade e inocência. Um nariz pequeno e fino levava a uma boca que denunciava que aquele ar de criança inocente não era verdadeiro. Os lábios carnudos e convidativos tinham um quê de selvagem e pareciam implorar por um beijo. Ele estava imaginando se era realmente tristeza o que via naqueles belos olhos quando percebeu que as mãos dela estavam enfaixadas.

— O que aconteceu com você? — indagou.

— Ah, arranhei-me um pouco ao rastejar — ela respondeu. — Mas está tudo bem. Mais tarde, examinarei com mais calma. Então, o que vamos fazer agora?

Gregor olhou ao redor.

— Primeiro precisamos descobrir se há algum caminho secreto para a fuga. A maioria das torres antigas possui um. Dessa forma, escaparíamos mais rápido. Senão, teremos de tentar sair pelo portão principal.

— O que seria muito arriscado — ela murmurou. ― Entretanto, ficar aqui é ainda mais arriscado.

— Exato, por isso não perderemos muito tempo procurando uma passagem secreta.

Gregor encontrou outra tocha, acendeu-a e a entregou a Alana, que começou a busca no mesmo instante. Além de escapar dos Gowan sem serem vistos, precisavam ainda obter uma boa vantagem antes que a fuga fosse descoberta. Sem cavalos, não seria nada fácil.

Assim que Gregor decidiu que já tinham desperdiçado tempo suficiente, virou-se para ir atrás de Alana e estranhou quando não a encontrou de imediato. A preocupação já começava a se transformar em pânico quando ela, de repente, surgiu detrás de uma pilha de barris.

— O que encontrou? — ele indagou. Puxando-o pelo braço, ela lhe mostrou o que havia atrás dos toneis.

— Nossa passagem secreta. — Suspirou. — Acho que não será possível caminhar por ela. Não pude ver muito bem como é lá dentro, mas creio que teremos de engatinhar junto de outras criaturas horripilantes que costumam percorrer caminhos escuros como esse. Encontrei também esta lamparina, que poderá ser útil. Acho que quem estiver à frente deve carregá-la.

Gregor removeu os barris para examinar melhor o túnel e se conteve para não praguejar. Havia uma boa possibilidade de que o caminho os levasse para fora de lá sem serem vistos, e não tinham outra opção a não ser arriscar. Contudo, aquilo seria uma tortura. Mesmo com a lamparina, ainda seria escuro a ponto de assustar Alana. Quanto a ele, sempre evitara lugares estreitos. A idéia de rastejar ao longo do túnel cercado de pedras, sujeira e outras coisas mais era de arrepiar.

— Creio que devemos ir agora — ela disse.

Ele percebeu a relutância na voz de Alana, sentimento que compartilhava com todo o coração.

— Eu esperava encontrar uma passagem um pouco maior — ele declarou, acendendo a lamparina.

Algo que lembrasse menos uma cova, pensou Alana.

— Devemos esperar que os Gowan tenham cuidado melhor da manutenção desta passagem do que do resto da fortaleza — Gregor murmurou, estendendo-lhe a lamparina.

Alana segurou-a enquanto ele apagava as tochas. Ela não estava com a menor vontade de entrar ali. Por outro lado, também não queria ficar. Portanto, precisava se encher de coragem e fugir enquanto era tempo.

Assim que entraram no túnel, com Gregor à frente, ela fechou a portinhola de madeira atrás deles. Por uma fração de segundo, foi atingida por uma onda de pânico e por uma vontade quase incontrolável de sair dali o mais rápido possível. Porém, lutou contra a sensação. Aquela poderia ser a única chance que teriam de escapar, e não permitiria que sua covardia roubasse essa oportunidade.

Assim que ele começou a se mover, seguiu-o para não perder de vista o pequeno feixe de luz. Aquela claridade e a presença de Gregor eram suas únicas esperanças de conseguir conter o medo. Fixou o olhar no corpo firme e bem definido, sentindo prazer ao observar seus movimentos. Muitos poderiam zombar das calças justas, vistas como uma afetação inglesa, mas nesse exato momento ela apreciava, e muito, os trajes que ele usava. Embaraçoso, no entanto, foram os pensamentos impróprios que ela não conseguia refrear. A idéia de querer vê-lo nu invadia sua mente a todo o momento, o que a ajudava a manter sua covardia sob controle. Perguntou-se, então, por que ele estaria tão bem vestido. Afinal, não tinha mencionado nada sobre alguma ocasião importante ou uma visita à corte do rei.

Espantou as inquietações despertadas por esse questionamento, sufocando a intuição aguçada, que sua família sempre a aconselhara a escutar. Podia haver vários motivos para que ele estivesse tão bem vestido. Até mesmo a vaidade seria uma justificativa. Alana não sabia por que, mas, lá no fundo de sua mente, uma voz continuava sussurrando que os trajes elegantes tinham a ver com uma mulher. Não deveria se surpreender com isso, pois, afinal, um homem como aquele não passava despercebido aos olhares femininos.

Estava concentrada, tentando conter os pensamentos perturbadores, quando notou que Gregor tinha parado e se ajoelhara. Sentou-se sobre os calcanhares e percebeu que ele tentava abrir um pesado tampão de madeira que havia sobre eles. Quando ele conseguiu abri-lo, terra e folhas começaram a cair. Removeu rapidamente a lamparina do que imaginou que seria uma avalanche de sujeira, e viu que Gregor se afastou com agilidade quando sua suspeita se confirmou. Mas, então, para sua tristeza, percebeu que não havia luz do lado de fora. Pelo visto, a liberdade seria tão escura quanto a prisão. Tinha esperado encontrar, no mínimo, a luz do luar. Aguardou, tensa, enquanto ele espiava com cautela, colocando a cabeça para fora, pela abertura.

— Onde saímos? — ela sussurrou.

— Do lado de fora da fortaleza, mas a poucos metros do muro — ele respondeu ao abaixar-se para apanhar a lamparina. — Estamos a uns dez metros de uma floresta. Podemos engatinhar ou correr para lá. Você escolhe.

— O que acha mais seguro?

— Que tal um pouco de cada?

— Vá à frente.

Quando chegaram ao abrigo da floresta, Alana finalmente foi tomada pelo cansaço e pela dor. Não esperava que percorrer uma distância tão curta pudesse ser tão penoso. Quando sentiu a primeira gota de chuva em seu rosto, quase deixou escapar uma imprecação.

— E agora? — perguntou, olhando para o céu.

— Vamos correr — Gregor respondeu.

— Por quanto tempo?

— Até não suportarmos mais. Então faremos uma pausa para descansar e em seguida correremos novamente.

— Que animador.

Por que tinha imaginado que, ao sair do buraco onde fora jogada pelos Gowan, ficaria seca e aquecida?, Alana se perguntou enquanto tentava acompanhar os passos de Gregor. Estava simplesmente exausta, molhada e com frio. Já amanhecera fazia horas, e eles ainda estavam correndo. Gregor permitira algumas paradas para descanso e tinha alternado o ritmo da corrida, ora aumentando, ora diminuindo de intensidade. Alana sabia que era uma boa corredora, capaz de avançar com rapidez por um bom tempo, mas temia ter ultrapassado os próprios limites havia quilômetros.

A umidade da chuva começava a penetrar em seus ossos, juntando-se com a friagem acumulada nos dias passados na prisão. O corpo doía de frio e cansaço. Tudo o que desejava era se recostar em algum lugar quente e seco e permanecer lá por um ou dois dias, talvez até mesmo uma semana. Nesse instante, ocorreu-lhe que nem sabia para onde estavam correndo. Porém, quanto mais se distanciassem dos Gowan, melhor seria. Assim que possível, retomaria a busca por Keira.

Quando Gregor parou para tomar água do odre de couro que carregava, Alana cambaleou. No minuto seguinte, sentiu ás pernas cedendo sob seu corpo. Estava cansada demais até mesmo para praguejar quando desabou no solo enlameado e frio. Apesar de saber que não era sensato sentar-se e que precisavam prosseguir, ela não conseguia reunir forças para se levantar. Logo, todo o seu corpo começou a tremer e o estômago roncou de fome. Aos poucos, o mundo parecia estar sendo encoberto por uma névoa tênue.

Gregor resmungou algo e se ajoelhou ao lado dela. Passando um braço sob as costas estreitas, ergueu-a da lama. A maneira como a cabeça pendeu para trás e o corpo ficou inerte indicou que ela estava inconsciente. Enquanto lhe removia a lama do rosto, ele praguejava. A pele delicada sob seus dedos estava quente, apesar da chuva gelada que caía.

— Pobrezinha, está febril — ele murmurou. — Levei-a à exaustão.

Pegou-a no colo e acomodou-a sob uma árvore, onde o solo estava menos enlameado. Com o próprio xale, fez um suporte para que pudesse carregá-la na parte da frente de seu corpo e ainda ficasse com as mãos e braços livres. Após algumas tentativas, finalmente conseguiu acomodá-la contra o peito, de modo que as pernas dela ficassem para os lados e não atrapalhassem seus passos.

O destino sorriu para ele uma hora depois, quando encontrou uma pequena cabana de pedra. Ao perceber que ninguém respondeu às batidas à porta, ele a abriu, com cautela. Olhou ao redor e constatou que não havia nenhum sinal de vida. A cabana parecia firme e o teto estava intacto. Apossou-se rapidamente do abrigo abandonado. Colocou Alana no chão e, com uns pedaços de turfa que sempre carregava consigo, acendeu uma fogueira. Em breve precisaria arrumar lenha para alimentar o fogo, mas primeiro era preciso secar Alana e aquecê-la.

Agradeceu a Deus por ter dois cobertores extras nos Hacos que carregava. Começou a remover as vestes úmidas da companheira e rezou para que ela continuasse inconsciente até que terminasse de despi-la, pois tinha certeza de que não gostaria nada da idéia.

Primeiro tirou as botas e as meias, e esfregou-lhe as pernas com vigor, para que o sangue voltasse a circular normalmente. Observando-a, sentiu-se ainda mais convicto de que aquele corpo não pertencia a uma criança.

Praguejou ao terminar de remover o casaco e o vestido. As roupas íntimas estavam tão úmidas quanto as demais. Deu-se conta, então, de que não tinha escolha, a não ser continuar despindo-a. Logo percebeu que havia várias camadas de bandagens de linho enroladas em torno de seu peito. Como aquele tecido também estava úmido, ele sacou o punhal e cortou-o.

Seios pequenos e arredondados se revelaram ante seu olhar apreciativo, despertando-lhe a vontade de provar o sabor daqueles mamilos tentadores. Aplacou o desejo que o aquecia enquanto terminava de remover as últimas peças de roupa. A essa altura, já sabia que estava prestes a se deparar com a intimidade de uma mulher feita, mas, mesmo assim, a visão do corpo nu o surpreendeu. Alana era maravilhosa. As pernas firmes e esguias, os quadris levemente arredondados e o ventre liso e macio. Entre as belas coxas, havia uma pequena elevação encoberta de pêlos castanho-avermelhados. Ela era a perfeição em pessoa, ele concluiu.

Percebeu que estava ofegante. Envergonhado por se portar como um animal no cio, rapidamente terminou de enxugá-la. A seguir, buscou entre os pertences dela uma muda de roupa limpa, e cobriu-a dos pés à cabeça com o cobertor seco.

Resolveu, então, examinar as mãos enfaixadas. Ao remover as bandagens, resmungou imprecações diante da situação de penúria dos dedinhos delicados. Usando um pouco da água do odre, limpou com cuidado os ferimentos até remover toda a sujeira e decidiu que o melhor seria deixá-los livres das ataduras por enquanto. Preocupado, ansiava que a febre que a acometia cedesse.

Levantou-se para inspecionar a cabana com mais atenção. Levou apenas alguns segundos para concluir que o local tinha sido usado havia poucos dias, pois encontrou um pouco de turfa e lenha em uma caixa próxima à lareira. Aparentemente, não fazia muito tempo que tinham sido colocadas ali. Depois de reforçar a fogueira, puxou um banco de madeira para mais perto do fogo e estendeu as roupas úmidas de Alana para secar. Em seguida, retomou a exploração do local.

O fato de possuir uma porta de madeira de boa qualidade deveria ter servido para alertá-lo de que não se tratava de uma simples cabana, concluiu. Ao abrir uma das três venezianas de madeira de lei, deparou-se com uma vidraça, um luxo para uma cabana como aquela. Os colchões das camas estavam recheados com palha e eram grossos, firmes e limpos. Um homem pobre teria levado embora um colchão tão bom. Talvez fosse um ponto de parada usado por algum lorde em viagem. Ou quem sabe um local para o tal nobre se divertir com as amantes, longe dos olhos da esposa.

Sacudindo os cabelos molhados, trocou suas roupas úmidas por outras secas. Depois de ajeitar mais um banco defronte da lareira, estendeu as próprias roupas para secar também. Quando sonhara encontrar um abrigo para eles, não havia imaginado algo tão fino. Definitivamente, a sorte estava começando a sorrir para ele outra vez.

Ao entrar no segundo cômodo, nos fundos da cabana, viu-se dentro de uma pequena cozinha. Quem quer que tivesse vivido ali deixara poucas coisas para trás, porém muito úteis. Ficou impressionado ao perceber que a lareira da sala tinha dois lados, e o que ficava na cozinha fora construído para ser usado como fogão. Ali também havia uma provisão de madeira e turfa.

Abrindo a porta dos fundos, viu o quintal, onde havia um poço providencial. Sem querer se molhar novamente, colocou um balde do lado de fora para obter água da chuva. Ela seria suficiente até que pudesse ir ao poço sem se ensopar.

Quando estava começando a fechar a porta, um animal entrou na cabana correndo e seguiu em direção à sala. O bicho se moveu com tanta rapidez que Gregor não conseguiu identificá-lo. Com a faca em punho, entrou na sala e parou ao ver a criatura encolhida perto do fogo. O fato de o animal saber exatamente onde estava o calor já era motivo suficiente para crer que ele conhecia bem o ambiente. Era um gato que, mesmo molhado, sujo e assustado, não se moveu quando Gregor se aproximou com cautela.

Levou certo tempo, mas o bichano finalmente permitiu que ele enxugasse seu pêlo com um pano seco. Por um momento, imaginou que o ingrato estivesse rosnando, mas logo constatou que o som rouco não era uma ameaça, e sim um ronronar de pura satisfação.

Colocou um pouco de água para o bichano em uma tigelinha de madeira e cortou um pedaço de carne que trouxera consigo da prisão.

— Tem sorte de eu gostar de gatos. Você até que fez um bom trabalho por aqui, livrando o local dos ratos. Agora merece uma refeição decente — disse, sentando-se perto de Alana. — Que dia triste em que me vejo obrigado a conversar com um gato — murmurou, sem-graça.

O felino fitava-o com seus grandes olhos amarelados.

Gregor meneou a cabeça e voltou a atenção para Alana. Passou a mão na testa e nas faces macias, e então franziu o cenho. Ela ainda estava com febre, e a temperatura era alta. Disse a si mesmo que o nó que o incomodava na garganta era proveniente de uma preocupação natural com uma moça que estava morrendo e que tinha sido uma boa amiga e companheira.

Decidiu trazer um dos colchões do quarto para perto da lareira. Quando removeu o cobertor de Alana para forrar o colchão, observou-a por um breve instante.

— Ela é uma moça pequena e bonita, gato — sussurrou ao acomodá-la sobre o colchão e colocar o outro cobertor sobre ela. — Miúda o suficiente para se passar por uma criança. Só não entendo por que ela não confiou em mim para contar a verdade.

Pelo olhar de desgosto que o bichano lançou-lhe, Gregor imaginou tratar-se de uma fêmea.

— Não devo me supreender se eu também estiver com febre. Achar que você sabe do que estou falando só pode ser sinal de que estou delirando.

Lembrando-se de algo que já vira ser feito para alguém com febre, Gregor apanhou o balde com água da chuva e rasgou em tiras o vestido que vira entre os pertences de Alana. Desejando saber mais a respeito do assunto, começou a banhá-la, na esperança de conter a febre.

— Artan? — ela sussurrou de repente.

Gregor surpreendeu-se, tanto por ouvir a voz dela, quanto por sentir-se estranhamente aborrecido ao escutá-la pronunciar o nome de outro homem. Fitou os olhos febris.

— Não, sou eu; Gregor.

— Quando os Gowan permitiram que tivéssemos luz na cela?

— Não estamos mais na prisão. Conseguimos escapar, lembra-se?

Por um momento, ela contraiu os olhos e observou ao redor.

— Ah, sim. Escapamos. Conseguimos nos afastar o bastante?

— O suficiente por enquanto, e acho que este é um bom lugar para nos esconder.

— Ah, é bom ouvir isso, estou muito cansada.

— Quem é Artan?

— Meu irmão. Por um momento, pensei que fosse ele. Bobagem, ele nem sabia que eu o estava seguindo.

— Por que o seguia?

Apesar de Alana ter fechado os olhos, Gregor esperou a resposta. Suspirou após alguns minutos de silêncio. Pelo visto, ela adormecera novamente. Apesar de saber que era melhor assim, ficou desapontado por ter perdido uma chance de obter algumas respostas para as muitas perguntas que o incomodavam.

Quando terminou de lavá-la, Gregor arrumou algo para comer. Dividiu metade da pouca comida com o gato e decidiu que tinha mesmo um coração muito mole. Depois disso, retomou o lugar ao lado de Alana.

Ele nunca se sentira tão desalentado antes e odiava a sensação de impotência. A febre podia ser fatal, mas ele nem mesmo sabia diferenciar se aquela era desse tipo ou se não passava de uma reação natural do organismo exausto, afetado pelo frio e pela umidade. Mesmo que conseguisse encontrar algumas ervas, não fazia a menor idéia de quais seriam benéficas.

— Acho melhor mandar buscar minha avó — Alana sussurrou. Ela estava delirando. — Não estou me sentindo muito bem.

— Não posso mandar chamar a sua avó. Nem mesmo sei quem é ela. — Mas Alana parecia assustada, e Gregor decidiu que o melhor seria concordar com tudo o que ela dissesse.

— Então, encontre a minha irmã Keira. Talvez as minhas primas, Gillyanne ou Elspeth. Realmente não estou me sentindo bem e elas saberão o que fazer.

— Vou mandar chamá-las. Agora descanse. É tudo de que você precisa no momento.

— Sim. O sono é reparador, mas um dos chás que elas preparam poderia ajudar bastante.

Quando Alana se acalmou, Gregor esperou que ela adormecesse novamente. Um dos nomes que ela havia mencionado lhe era familiar, e ele franziu a testa. A esposa de seu irmão Ewan tinha uma cunhada chamada Gillyanne. Podia ser apenas uma coincidência, mas o fato era que não se tratava de um nome tão comum. E, caso se tratasse da mesma pessoa, Alana devia pertencer ao clã dos Murray. Mas por que uma moça da família Murray estaria viajando sozinha e disfarçada de menina?

Essa pergunta não teria uma resposta tão cedo, concluiu ao apanhar seu manto, que já estava seco. Deitando-se no colchão ao lado de Alana, colocou o manto sobre os dois e resolveu descansar um pouco. Algo que sabia a respeito de febre era que, com freqüência, piorava muito antes de melhorar. Havia uma boa chance de que não tivesse tempo para dormir nos próximos dias.

Gregor estremeceu e praguejou ao sentir o punho de Alana colidindo contra o seu queixo. Ela era bem mais forte do que aparentava, pensou, enquanto tentava impedi-la de acertá-lo de novo. Ele tinha conseguido dormir algumas horas antes que os delírios da febre mais uma vez a atormentassem. Depois de dois dias e duas noites naquela situação, Gregor estava cansado e assustado. Não gostava de ver uma pessoa morrendo, salvo seus inimigos, mas imaginá-la partindo provocava um vazio em seu peito que ele não conseguia entender.

— Preciso encontrar Keira — ela dizia, chorando.

— A sua irmã? — Gregor indagou, passando a mão por baixo das costas dela para erguê-la, a fim de que tomasse um pouco de água.

— Sim, minha irmã gêmea. Ela precisa de mim, mas não me deixam ir procurá-la.

— Ah, então foi por isso que saiu sozinha. — Ele se sentou próximo, mantendo o braço sob o corpo frágil e trazendo-o para perto de si.

— Sei que posso encontrá-la. Estou certo disso.

— Então há outra moça perdida pelo país? Uma igualzinha a você?

— Keira é linda, inteligente e dócil, e tem o verdadeiro dom da cura. Não passo de uma garota sem graça.

Ele fitou-a, surpreso, mas ela já tinha fechado os olhos.

— Você é muito bonita.

— Não, sou uma garota sem graça. Keira é bonita. Todos a amam, e não consigo encontrá-la.

— Nós a encontraremos. Assim que essa febre passar e você recuperar as forças, sairemos à procura da sua irmã.

Alana respondeu com um murmúrio apenas, disse algo sobre os irmãos não muito espertos, sobre o mau cheiro dos Gowan e, em seguida, dormiu profundamente. Gregor a acomodou com carinho sob o cobertor e ajeitou o manto de lã por cima. Ela só não estava mais pálida por causa das faces rosadas decorrentes da febre, os cabelos tinham adquirido um tom opaco, como se a alta temperatura tivesse roubado todo o brilho e a vida, e os lábios pareciam queimados do sol. Alana definitivamente não se mostrava nada bem, e, mesmo assim, ele a considerava uma bela mulher. Perguntava-se quem a convencera de que não passava de uma jovem sem graça. Queria saber também por que desejava encontrar a tal pessoa e dar-lhe uma surra até que pudesse enxergar com clareza todos os encantos de Alana.

Espantando os pensamentos, Gregor se preparou para sair em busca de comida. Era preciso conseguir algo para a companheira comer se quisesse mesmo ajudá-la a combater a maldita febre.

Não fosse pela doença que a acometera, ele poderia dizer que os dois haviam tido muita sorte. A armadilha que ele tinha preparado do lado de fora havia capturado um coelho, e, ao olhar com mais cuidado pelo quintal, acabou encontrando alguns vegetais e ervas que reconheceu como boas.

Quando estava terminando de comer, percebeu algo estranho em Alana. A pele branca parecia brilhar sob a luz da lareira. Pousou o prato sobre a mesa e rapidamente se aproximou para tocá-la na testa. Estava fria e molhada de suor. Ficou tão aliviado ao ver que a febre estava cedendo que quase gritou de alegria. Em seguida, foi apanhar um pouco de água e panos para limpá-la.

Assim que terminou de secá-la e acomodá-la sobre cobertores secos, encontrou-se possuído por um frenesi inesperado que o deixou confuso e incomodado. Apesar da opinião do irmão mais velho, Ewan, Gregor nunca tivera problemas para controlar seus desejos. O fato de Alana precisar de cuidados, estando doente e totalmente dependente, já deveria ter sido o suficiente para acalmar seus instintos básicos, o que não havia acontecido. Ele nunca se sentira tão tentado pela simples visão de um corpo feminino. Seria fácil jogar a culpa no fato de não ter se deitado com nenhuma mulher havia semanas, porém ele não conseguia se convencer disso. Algo em Alana fazia seu sangue ferver.

Precisava pensar nessa questão com muita seriedade, decidiu enquanto colocava a coberta para secar sobre o banco próximo ao fogo. Desde o momento em que conhecera Alana, suas dúvidas com relação ao casamento com Mavis só tinham aumentado. Sabia que a possibilidade de Alana ser uma menina tinha, em parte, contido seus desejos, mas, assim que removera as faixas que escondiam sua feminilidade, tudo fora por água abaixo.

Deitou-se ao lado dela, fazendo uma careta ao senti-la se aconchegar a ele. Na prisão, quando tinham compartilhado a mesma cama, Alana estava vestida e ele ainda achava que ela poderia ser uma menina. Mas agora estava nua, e ele tinha plena consciência de todas as curvas macias daquele belo corpo de mulher. Sentia uma mistura de necessidade e desejo que parecia se apoderar de cada parte de seu corpo.

No passado, ele simplesmente a teria seduzido, saciado sua luxúria e virado as costas. No entanto, não poderia agir dessa forma com ela. Alana poderia ser uma Murray, moça bem-nascida com um exército de familiares pronto para se vingar de qualquer um que ousasse insultá-la. E, mais dó que isso, ela significava algo para ele, apesar de não saber exatamente o que ou a profundidade desse sentimento. A inquietante sensação de que, se fizesse amor com ela, talvez não fosse capaz de lhe virar as costas nunca mais de alguma maneira estava refreando a vontade de possuí-la.

Ele tinha de tomar algumas decisões muito sérias. Porém, estava cansado demais no momento. Quando estivesse com os pensamentos mais claros, e menos incitado pelo desejo, cuidaria disso. Precisava esclarecer algumas coisas também, refletiu, ao fechar os olhos.

Tais como quem de fato era aquela mulher, por que estava vagando sozinha, o que tinha acontecido com a irmã e, talvez o mais importante, seja estava comprometida com alguém. A idéia de que Alana pudesse estar noiva de outro fez Gregor estremecer, e ele se apressou a afugentar tal pensamento. Sim, era preciso tomar algumas decisões, e, assim que ela despertasse e estivesse em sã consciência, ele poderia ter as respostas pelas quais tanto ansiava.

 **CAPÍTULO III**

Havia um corcunda dormindo ao seu lado. Alana fechou de novo os olhos e abriu-os lentamente em seguida. Ele ainda estava lá. Quando a corcunda nas costas se moveu, ela quase pulou da cama de susto. Só não o fez porque ainda se sentia muito fraca para executar movimentos bruscos.

O homem que dormia ao seu lado tinha cabelos longos, negros e brilhantes. O cheiro dele era familiar, assim como o peso do braço sobre a sua cintura e o som da respiração. Só podia ser Gregor, concluiu e sorriu, aliviada.

Mas então arqueou as sobracelhas. Ninguém podia ficar corcunda em apenas um ou dois dias. Portanto, o que seria aquela estranha elevação nas costas dele? Com cuidado, ergueu a coberta, deparando-se com um gato cinzento que, acomodado junto às costas de Gregor, a encarava.

Além do bichano, logo descobriu outro detalhe que a fez corar. Ela estava completamente nua. Mais que depressa, abaixou a coberta, resistindo à tentação de verificar se Gregor também estava nu e, em seguida, puxou-a até o pescoço. Um movimento ao seu lado chamou sua atenção. Quando virou a cabeça lentamente, viu os belos olhos azuis e corou ainda mais.

— Estou nua — ela sussurrou.

— Sim.

— Por quê?

— Porque estava molhada quando começou a ter febre e imaginei que não seria uma boa idéia deixá-la dormir com as roupas úmidas. O outro vestido também não estava seco, e tive que rasgar o terceiro, pois precisava de panos limpos para lavá-la. — Era espantoso ver como o rubor de Alana ia se intensificando a cada palavra.

— Tive febre? — ela perguntou e, no mesmo instante, começou a se lembrar de várias coisas que imaginara terem sido parte de um sonho estranho. — Há quantos dias estamos aqui?

— Quase três.

Ela olhou para as próprias mãos, ainda segurando firme a coberta, e notou que as bandagens tinham sido removidas e os ferimentos estavam quase cicatrizados. Era embaraçoso saber que Gregor havia cuidado dela durante quase três dias. Agora se lembrava da sensação dos panos frios sobre a pele, acalmando o calor que a assolava. Provavelmente outros momentos de mais intimidade tinham acontecido entre eles. Mesmo assim, tudo em que pensava era que ele agora sabia que não era uma criança. Seus seios podiam até não ser muito grandes, mas decerto não haviam passado despercebidos quando as faixas tinham sido removidas.

Gregor sabia que ela tinha mentido. Talvez "mentira" fosse uma palavra muito forte. Quem sabe fosse melhor substituí-la por "omissão". Praguejou em pensamento. A verdade era que havia mentido, o que indicava falta de confiança nele, apesar de não senti-la de fato.

Voltou o olhar para Gregor e percebeu que ele a observava, atento e com um leve sorriso no canto esquerdo da boca. Alana imaginou se não poderiam simplesmente se esquecer do detalhe da mentira e falar de coisas mais interessantes.

— Há um gato nas suas costas — disse e, só pela expressão de Gregor, percebeu que ele sabia qual era o seu jogo, e que não funcionaria.

— Sei disso — ele falou, arrastando as palavras.

— De onde ele veio?

— O antigo morador obviamente resolveu abandonar o pobre animal. Quantos anos tem, Alana?

A pergunta a pegou tão de surpresa que ela respondeu sem hesitar:

— Vinte e dois.

Movendo-se com cuidado para que o bichano saísse de suas costas, Gregor se deitou de forma a encará-la.

— Por que está à procura da sua irmã?

— Como sabe disso?

— Você me contou.

Pelo visto, ela havia falado bastante durante os delírios provocados pela febre, Alana concluiu, fazendo uma careta. Era evidente também que revelara o suficiente e seria bobagem tentar esconder seus segredos. Uma vez que tinham se unido para fugir dos Gowan, era melhor que ele soubesse de toda a verdade.

— Sim, estou à procura de Keira, minha irmã gêmea — ela afirmou. — Há meses ficamos sabendo que o marido dela, o lorde de Ardgleann, fora assassinado e, desde então, não tivemos mais noticias. Bem, nada além de rumores. Meu cunhado foi cruelmente assassinado, suas terras foram tomadas por um homem vil, e não sabemos ao certo se minha irmã foi ferida, se fugiu, morreu ou é prisioneira.

— Ninguém do seu povo foi até lá para verificar?

— Foram dois dos nossos. Quando o primeiro não retornou, outro foi enviado. Este voltou, mas viveu apenas o suficiente para nos contar que Keira não era prisioneira, que havia rumores de que ela tinha sido ferida, mas conseguira escapar, e que o maldito realmente tomara posse das terras.

— Então, saiu à procura da sua irmã? — Gregor se levantou antes de ceder ao imenso desejo de tomá-la nos braços.

Alana o fitava. Ele estava apenas de ceroulas. Quando se espreguiçou, ela observou os músculos das costas largas e das pernas longas, e teve a nítida sensação de estar com febre novamente. Para sua infelicidade, ele começou a se vestir. Era praticamente um pecado cobrir aquele belo corpo. Ela afastou os pensamentos lascivos e tentou voltar a se concentrar na questão de Keira.

— Meus irmãos, Artan e Lucas, decidiram sair em busca de Keira. Pedi para ir com eles. Afinal, ela é minha irmã gêmea. E sei que ela gostaria que eu ficasse a seu lado, especialmente se estivesse ferida. Mas ninguém deu atenção ao meu pedido. Por isso, fugi e os segui, com intenção de me juntar a eles quando estivéssemos distantes o suficiente de casa para que não pudessem me mandar de volta.

Essa não era toda a verdade, e ela se sentia um pouco culpada. Mas precisava ter cautela. As pessoas costumavam se apegar a muitas superstições a respeito de irmãos gêmeos. As crendices eram tão fortes que algumas famílias chegavam a deixar um dos bebês morrer ou até mesmo o matavam na hora do nascimento. E saber da intensa ligação que podia haver entre gêmeos apenas fortalecia os medos irracionais. Apesar de Gregor não aparentar ser do tipo que dava importância a essas bobagens, Alana precisou admitir que tinha receio de testá-lo.

Ele acendeu o fogo e colocou o cozido para esquentar.

— Você acabou perdendo o rastro dos seus irmãos?

— Sim, apesar de acreditar que eu os teria encontrado caso não tivesse sido capturada pelos Gowan.

— Considerando-se o perigo para o qual estavam rumando, não acha natural que não quisessem levá-la?

Ele se virará para fitá-la com um olhar machista, insinuando que Alana se comportara como uma tola, guiada pela emoção e não pelo bom senso. Contraiu os lábios, aborrecida, mas respirou fundo, tentando se acalmar. Aquele não era um bom momento para iniciar uma discussão.

— Keira está em apuros. E meu dever estar ao lado da minha irmã.

Apesar de entender os motivos de Alana, Gregor ainda achava que ela havia sido impulsiva e tinha a sensação de que ela pensava o mesmo, o que provavelmente nunca admitiria. De qualquer maneira, não havia nada a ganhar, discutindo a questão. Ele estava mais interessado em descobrir quem ela era e o que planejava fazer agora que escapara dos Gowan.

— Consegue se vestir sozinha? — perguntou, decidido a deixar para depois da refeição as outras perguntas que ainda queria fazer.

— Sim.

Ele lhe estendeu as roupas e saiu da cabana. Agora que ela havia recuperado a consciência seria preciso ter mais consideração para com a privacidade feminina. Assim como teria de encontrar forças para conter o desejo ardente que não o deixava em paz.

Quando Alana conseguiu terminar de vestir as roupas de baixo, trançar os cabelos e se levantar, estava tão fraca que até tremia. A febre, obviamente, tinha sugado suas forças. Ainda levaria alguns dias para que pudessem deixar a cabana, e isso a preocupou. Decerto estavam sendo procurados, e esse santuário poderia se tornar uma armadilha. E, por mais estúpidos que os Gowan fossem, duvidava que lhes dariam outra chance de fuga, caso fossem recapturados.

Estremeceu ao pensar em voltar àquele lugar escuro. Sentiu-vergonha de si mesma, mas sua primeira preocupação ao considerar a possibilidade de ser feita prisioneira de novo não era com a irmã, e sim com a sua própria sanidade. Esperava que seu corpo reagisse como sempre fizera e que logo recuperasse as forças. Estava ansiosa para sair do alcance dos Gowan o quanto antes.

Gregor retornou no exato momento em que ela apanhava o restante das roupas. Ela corou, mas não recusou a oferta de ajuda quando ele se aproximou. Apesar do embaraço, ainda não se sentia firme o suficiente, e o orgulho não iria ajudá-la a terminar de se vestir.

— Consegue esperar um pouco? — ele perguntou. — Vou arrumar a cama.

— Sim. — Recostou-se à parede. — Se eu não agüentar, simplesmente deslizarei até sentar no chão.

Ele riu, mas se apressou para ajeitar tudo o mais rápido possível. Quando se aproximou de Alana, ela já estava prestes a cair. Gregor a amparou e carregou-a até o leito.

— A febre me deixou muito fraca — ela murmurou, sentada, as costas contra a parede e o cobertor sobre as pernas.

— Foram muitos dias de febre alta — ele disse, enquanto apanhava um pouco do cozido de coelho para ela. — Coma. Se lhe cair bem, mais tarde poderá tentar se alimentar de algo mais consistente.

Alana saboreou o caldo quentinho. Não tinha o melhor dos sabores, mas no momento servia muito bem. A maioria dos homens sabia como se virar em um acampamento, e ela teve de admitir que Gregor obviamente fazia o possível para ajudá-la a se restabelecer. Era muita sorte, pois ele poderia simplesmente ter assado o coelho em um espeto e lhe dado um naco de carne para mastigar.

Apanhando o prato vazio, ele se sentou junto a ela na cama.

— Agora, talvez possa responder a algumas perguntas.

— Talvez — ela sussurrou. — Se você fizer o mesmo.

— Justo, mas eu começo. Quem é exatamente? Ela foi direto ao ponto:

— Sou Alana Murray, de Donncoill. E você, quem é?

— Gregor MacFingal Cameron.

— Dois sobrenomes?

— MacFingal é criação do meu pai, pois ele teve um desentendimento com nossos parentes do lado Cameron. Acho que já deve ter ouvido falar de alguns dos meus parentes. Meu irmão Ewan é casado com Fiona MacEnroy, irmã de Connor MacEnroy, o lorde de Deilcladach, casado com...

— A minha prima Gillyanne! — Alana o fitou, surpresa. — Você não parece muito admirado com a sucessão de coincidências.

— É que você falou um pouco sobre seus parentes em alguns momentos de delírio. Gillyanne é um dos nomes que mencionou, e é por isso que não estou tão surpreso.

Ela tentou imaginar o que mais teria falado, porém resistiu à imensa vontade de perguntar. Se tivesse dito algo embaraçoso e revelador, logo saberia. Já havia estado com várias pessoas febris para saber que aquele que cuidava acabava se tornando um confidente involuntário. Como o seu maior segredo era a atração que sentia por Gregor, rezou para que não a houvesse mencionado.

— Acho que o destino nos pregou uma peça — Alana declarou.

— O destino, a sorte e algumas decisões impensadas. Você não deveria ter seguido seus irmãos, e eu não deveria ter viajado sozinho.

— Por que o fazia?

Gregor não estava com vontade de responder a essa pergunta no momento. Decidiu que não diria toda a verdade.

— Os únicos acompanhantes que consegui eram homens com quem não me dou muito bem. Uma vez que não havia rumores de confusão nas terras para as quais me dirigia, achei que viajar sozinho não seria um problema.

A maneira como Gregor desviou o olhar ao responder fez Alana questionar se ele estava mesmo dizendo a verdade. A princípio, aborreceu-se um pouco, achando que ele não confiava nela, mas então concluiu que estava sendo hipócrita. Afinal, ela também não estava dizendo toda a verdade. Ele podia simplesmente estar escondendo que voltava de algum encontro amoroso. E, uma vez que ela não queria saber se ele tinha ou não uma mulher em sua vida, ainda que fosse um casinho passageiro, era melhor não insistir no assunto.

― Por que estava disfarçada de criança?

— Pensei que seria mais seguro. Nem quero imaginar o que os Gowan poderiam ter feito se tivessem descoberto que não sou uma garotinha.

— Estou surpreso que seus parentes não tenham saído atrás de você.

— Ah, bem, eles vieram, mas eu os despistei. Acho que não persistiram muito, pois devem ter encontrado a mensagem que deixei, explicando exatamente o que eu pretendia fazer.

— No entanto, acabou se perdendo dos seus irmãos.

— Sim.

— Onde acha que sua irmã se encontra?

— Não tenho idéia. Tudo o que sei é que ela não está morta e precisa de ajuda.

— Então, devemos procurá-la, e também a seus irmãos. Parece que todos os que passaram por Ardgleann tiveram problemas. Agora que começou sua busca é melhor que a termine, mas não sozinha. Só me diga se há algum marido ou noivo à sua procura. Não desejo me meter nesse tipo de encrenca. — Ele odiava imaginá-la nos braços de qualquer outro homem.

— Oh, não. Nem marido, nem noivo.

Ainda não, ela pensou. O pai estava disposto a arrumar um marido para ela. Entretanto, até o dia da fuga de Donncoill, nada havia sido acertado. De uma coisa Alana tinha certeza. Seja lá qual fosse a escolha do pai, ele não iria resolver nada sem a aprovação da filha. As coisas podiam ser diferentes para as outras mulheres, mas no clã dos Murray elas tinham permissão para escolher o esposo. Uma vez que não dissera sim a ninguém, não havia motivos para mencionar esse detalhe a Gregor. De qualquer maneira, não queria que ele soubesse que o pai dela estava à procura do tal pretendente simplesmente porque nenhum homem até então se interessara por ela.

— Foi difícil para mim quando Keira se casou e mudou para Ardgleann — disse Alana, percebendo que ainda sentia dor pela perda. — Foi duro para ela também, mas, como a maioria das mulheres, ela queria ter o próprio lar e filhos. Donaid MacKail parecia ser um bom homem, embora as poucas cartas enviadas por ela não indicassem que estava realmente feliz. Na última mensagem que escrevi, pedia permissão para ir visitá-la. Assim, eu poderia ver o que estava acontecendo. Não tenho certeza se Keira a recebeu, pois logo depois ficamos sabendo que um homem chamado Rauf Mowbray tinha tomado Ardgleann, Donaid estava morto e Keira desaparecera. Para mim, ela tinha fugido de lá e estava voltando para nós. Porém, em seguida, chegaram outros rumores, ainda mais sombrios sobre as maldades de Mowbray e a gravidade dos ferimentos de minha irmã.

— Foi então que Artan e Lucas resolveram ir atrás de Keira? Ninguém pensou em levar um exército para Ardgleann?

— É claro que sim, mas ficou decidido que era melhor descobrirmos o verdadeiro destino de minha irmã antes de iniciar um confronto e colocar a vida dela em risco, caso ainda estivesse naquelas terras.

— Será difícil encontrá-la, especialmente se estiver se escondendo de Mowbray. Também ouvi coisas terríveis sobre esse homem. Sua gente está certa ao pensar que ele seria capaz de matá-la se houvesse um confronto ou caso se sentisse ameaçado. Se metade do que dizem é verdade, ele é um fora-da-lei cruel. Assim como seus seguidores. — Gregor pousou a mão sobre o ombro de Alana ao senti-la estremecer. — Um homem declarado fora-da-lei pela Coroa carrega a morte sobre os ombros. Como sabe que está marcado para morrer, sai cometendo crimes sem se importar. O fato de Mowbray andar na impunidade mostra que ele não é um homem fácil de ser capturado nem derrotado.

— E agora ele tem uma fortaleza.

— Sim. Seus parentes agem com esperteza ao tentar descobrir a real situação de sua irmã, de Ardgleann e de Mowbray, antes de tomar uma atitude mais drástica.

— Sei disso, mas mesmo assim não é nada fácil esperar.

Quando Alana tentou disfarçar um bocejo, Gregor sorriu e se levantou da cama. Era melhor impor certa distância entre ambos. Agora que ele tinha visto a beleza que havia por baixo das roupas femininas, a necessidade de fazer amor com ela dominava seus pensamentos. Por várias vezes, ao banhá-la quando tivera febre, fora quase impossível ignorar a atração que sentia por aquele corpo macio. Agora, obrigava-se a se lembrar de que ela se recuperava, ainda estava fraca, e a última coisa de que precisava por perto era um tolo cheio de desejo.

— Descanse — ele falou.

Ainda ajeitava o cobertor sobre o corpo de Alana quando ela adormeceu. Meneou a cabeça ao ver o gato subindo na cama e se acomodando junto a ela. Gato de sorte, pensou. Gregor gostaria de estar lá, com os braços em torno do corpinho delgado depois de terem feito amor.

Era hora de sair para caçar, concluiu, pois seu corpo ardia de um desejo quase incontrolável. Talvez nem conseguisse apanhar nada, mas precisava se afastar de Alana e limpar a mente para tomar uma decisão.

Agora estava certa de que não poderia se casar com Mavis, apesar do dote atrativo. Ela merecia um marido melhor, que se entregasse de corpo e alma ao casamento. Gregor ainda não sabia se Alana era sua alma gêmea, porém Mavis certamente não era. O violento desejo que sentia por Alana constituía prova suficiente. Ele nunca experimentara nada parecido por Mavis e duvidava que um dia viesse a sentir. Assim que retornasse a Scarglas, enviaria uma carta ao pai dela, explicando que não haveria mais noivado. Para ela, mandaria uma de caráter pessoal, colocando os fatos de maneira gentil e honesta.

Contudo, ainda tinha dúvidas sobre como proceder com relação a Alana. Era uma mulher desimpedida de vinte e dois anos e estava mais do que pronta para ser cortejada. Porém, ele não confiava em seus talentos de galanteador. Com Mavis, ele não tivera muito trabalho, uma vez que o pai dela havia tomado a frente de tudo. Jamais se preocupara em seduzir as mulheres, pois nunca tinha se apaixonado. No entanto, com Alana era diferente. Precisaria pensar em algo totalmente novo, que pudesse ajudá-lo a descobrir se ela era mesmo a alma gêmea que havia tanto tempo buscava, mas sem dar-lhe falsas esperanças, caso descobrisse que se enganara. Para colocar seu plano em prática, teria de seduzi-la, pois de uma coisa estava certo: não pretendia voltar a Scarglas sem provar o gostinho de Alana Murray. De preferência, mais de uma vez.

Um pequeno punho cerrado acertou Gregor. Praguejando, ele se virou para conter Alana, que murmurava e se debatia, segurando suas mãos e deitando-se sobre ela. Por um momento, imaginou que a febre tivesse voltado, apesar da melhora dos últimos três dias. No entanto, ela não estava quente, ao contrário dele, que se sentia fervendo por dentro com aquela proximidade.

— Keira! —Alana gritou, tentando se livrar de seus braços.

— Calma, calma — ele disse. — Foi só um sonho.

— Ela está em perigo! Precisa de mim.

— Tudo não passou de um pesadelo. Calma.

Qualquer que tivesse sido o sonho, deixara-a muito assustada. Ele lhe deu alguns beijinhos no rosto, murmurando palavras de consolo, numa tentativa de acalmá-la.

Alana tinha gosto de quero mais, e sua pele era doce e macia. Mas, apenas quando a beijou nos lábios, percebeu que ela finalmente se tranqüilizava. Ele abriu os olhos e se deparou com uma fisionomia que expressava espanto e desejo ao mesmo tempo.

Ao sentir o toque suave da boca de Gregor na sua, ela despertou de um pesadelo assustador com Keira. Senti-lo sobre si lhe aqueceu os pensamentos, tornando-os um tanto impróprios. Sabia que o que havia provocado aquela reação em certa parte do corpo de Gregor, que ele pressionava com firmeza contra ela, não se relacionava a algum sonho que ele pudesse ter tido ou com uma reação involuntária de seu corpo. Os beijos que ela sentira em seu rosto comprovavam isso, assim como explicavam por que seu pesadelo se transformara em algo bastante sensual. Keira e o homem que a ameaçava tinham desaparecido, substituídos por imagens dela e de Gregor, nus e abraçados.

As cenas continuavam vividas em sua mente e demorariam a desaparecer. Agora a boca que a havia beijado estava a apenas alguns centímetros de distância. Ela sabia que deveria empurrá-lo, mas algo a impedia de tomar uma atitude decente. Apesar de não ser muito experiente no assunto, sentia que Gregor queria beijá-la outra vez e pretendia permitir. Certamente não fora apenas o sonho sensual que a deixara imóvel, esperando que ele pusesse em ação as intenções denunciadas por seu olhar. Fazia dias que sonhava ser beijada por aquele homem. Na expectativa de experimentar essas novas sensações, umedeceu os lábios.

Ao vê-la correr a língua pelos lábios carnudos, Gregor foi tomado por uma onda de desejo incontrolável. No fundo, suspeitava que ela fosse inocente demais para se dar conta do convite que acabara de fazer e que ele, por sua vez, pretendia aceitar. As chances de conseguir tudo o que queria eram mínimas, mas não desperdiçaria aquela oportunidade, esperando que não houvesse maiores conseqüências para seus atos.

Roçou a boca contra a dela, sentindo-a estremecer. Deslizando os dedos pelos cabelos sedosos, descobriu que aquele beijo doce e contido já não o satisfazia. Mordiscou de leve seu lábio inferior e, quando Alana ofegou, aproveitou para inserir a língua na boca delicada. Sentiu-a tensa, o que indicou que ela nunca tinha sido beijada daquela forma, e a idéia de ser o primeiro só serviu para aumentar ainda mais o desejo que o assolava.

Alana quase o empurrou quando sentiu a língua dele em sua boca, mas esse impulso logo passou. O modo como ele a explorava logo a levou a abraçá-lo, exigindo em silêncio cada vez mais. No minuto seguinte, seu corpo todo estava tomado pelo desejo. Não era tão inocente a ponto de não saber onde aqueles beijos poderiam levá-la, mas decidiu que esperaria mais um pouquinho para pôr um ponto final naquela situação.

Em seguida, Gregor tocou-a nos seios, e a carícia íntima enviou ondas de calor por todo o seu corpo. O que mais a chocou, contudo, foi que ela podia sentir o desejo dele como se fosse o seu. Apesar de já ter ouvido a avó e a tia Elspeth falarem sobre isso, nunca acreditara ser mesmo possível se sentir parte de alguém, como se os dois formassem uma só pessoa. Certamente nunca tinha imaginado que viveria essa experiência um dia. Alarmada com a estranheza de tudo, pousou as mãos sobre o peito largo, ignorando a sensação tentadora da pele macia sob seus dedos, e o empurrou.

Ele ficou tenso, antes de lentamente se apoiar nos antebraços, afastando-se um pouco dela. O rosto ruborizado, o olhar escurecido e a respiração acelerada revelavam o esforço de Gregor para conter seu desejo. Ela suspeitava que se encontrava na mesma condição, especialmente por experimentar também a força das sensações dele.

Se a avó e a tia estivessem certas, o homem que a fitava, com os cabelos longos roçando seu rosto, era a sua alma gêmea. Gregor MacFingal Cameron era seu companheiro. Porém, ela não tinha a mínima idéia do que fazer a respeito. O próximo passo poderia determinar todo o seu futuro, mas primeiro precisava pensar com seriedade sobre o assunto. Por mais tentador que fosse, em hipótese alguma poderia se deixar levar por um impulso. Todas as mulheres casadas de sua família costumavam contar que o amor que sentiam pelos respectivos maridos era algo que brotava do fundo da alma e Alana ainda não tinha tanta certeza se criaria coragem para experimentar algo tão arrebatador.

Gregor a encarava. Cada parte de seu corpo implorava que ignorasse a recusa manifestada pelas mãos que empurravam de leve seu peito. Lutou para subjugar aquele lado ávido. Alana tinha todo o direito de detê-lo. O que o consolava era o fato de que ela também o desejava intensamente.

Ainda era cedo, refletiu enquanto respirava fundo e tentava se recompor. Ela não deveria ser pressionada. Tratava-se de uma moça bem-nascida e inocente, conforme revelara o beijo inexperiente. Aquilo tudo era muito novo para ela, e se aproveitar disso a magoaria, em vez de fazer bem. Alana tinha de ser gentilmente seduzida e ensinada a deliciar-se com a própria paixão. Uma vez que nenhuma das mulheres que conhecera no passado havia precisado de nada disso, pois não eram inocentes, ele tinha dúvidas se saberia lidar com a nova situação. No entanto, com o sabor daquele beijo ainda na boca, ele estava mais do que disposto a aprender.

— Desculpe — ele murmurou ao sair de cima dela.

— Desculpá-lo? — Vendo a expressão de arrependimento no rosto dele, sentiu o peito apertar-se.

— Sim, perdi o controle. — Ele ousou beijar-lhe de leve a face. — Você é muito bonita e não resisti ao desejo de prová-la. Foi muito atrevimento de minha parte ter me aproveitado da sua fragilidade para roubar um beijo.

Alana respirou aliviada, espantando a dor incômoda causada pelo pedido de desculpas. Por uma fração de segundo, imaginara que Gregor tivesse simplesmente se virado na cama e a encontrado ao alcance das mãos, sem de fato saber quem ela era. O que poderia significar que as sensações que tanto a tinham alarmado não haviam passado de fruto da sua imaginação. Mesmo se assustando com a idéia de compartilhar os sentimentos dele de tal forma, teria ficado desapontada se percebesse estar totalmente enganada. O pedido de desculpas por ter tomado certas liberdades quando ela estava sonolenta era aceitável, apesar de achar que ele não parecia muito arrependido.

— Tive um pesadelo terrível — ela sussurrou, sem saber que comentário fazer sobre o beijo. Afinal, não estava arrependida por ter retribuído e tampouco queria afugentá-lo de vez, dizendo algo impróprio.

— Foi com a sua irmã?

Alana suspirou e ponderou se deveria pedir a ele que parasse de acariciar seus cabelos. Porém, resolveu reagir como se não houvesse nada de incomum no gesto, pois a sensação era boa e ela, no fundo, queria que ele continuasse.

— Sim. No meu sonho, Keira estava em perigo. Um homem a ameaçava. Havia tanta maldade no ar que era de arrepiar. — Alana franziu o cenho. — Outra pessoa tentava ajudá-la, uma jovem, mas o homem a empurrou com facilidade. Em seguida, ele segurou o pescoço de Keira e começou a apertá-lo. Senti o medo que minha irmã experimentava, até mesmo a falta de ar.

Gregor ficou espantado com o realismo do sonho. Não era um pesadelo maluco, com maus agouros, ou demônios advindos de temores internos, como os que costumavam assombrar a maioria das pessoas. Parecia mais uma visão de um episódio real, um presságio.

Então, de repente, ele se lembrou de algo que tinha ouvido falar a respeito dos Murray. Dizia-se que vários membros da família possuíam dons especiais. Além disso, Alana era gêmea, e havia alguns gêmeos no clã de Gregor capazes de sentir e saber o que o irmão pensava sem que uma palavra fosse dita.

Pelo jeito, ela não estava disposta a anunciar que possuía algum dom. Gregor não sabia se gostava da idéia. Esse tipo de coisa o inquietava, ainda que não acreditasse tratar-se de algo demoníaco, como muitos costumavam achar. Talvez essa fosse a razão da cautela de Alana. No entanto, não gostava quando ela guardava um segredo, demonstrando não confiar plenamente nele.

— Teve um sonho muito claro — ele disse. — Parece mais uma visão.

Ela empalideceu e o olhou, preocupada, revelando-lhe que estava certo.

— Foi apenas um sonho.

— Você mente muito mal. Ouvi falar dos Murray e do dom que alguns dos membros do clã possuem. Não precisa tentar esconder isso de mim.

— Keira é a abençoada pelo dom. Ela tem o poder de curar as pessoas. Eu apenas partilho de uma ligação muito forte com ela.

— Foi por causa de um pesadelo como esse que se arriscou, seguindo o rastro dos seus irmãos?

Alana respirou fundo, fechou os olhos por um momento e então fitou-o novamente. Ele não aceitaria respostas evasivas. Ela falara sobre o sonho com preocupação e agora não tinha como retirar as palavras ditas. Realmente havia uma imensa possibilidade de Gillyanne ter mencionado os muitos dons dos Murray, que se difundiam mais do que seria desejado, tendo em vista as perigosas superstições que as pessoas costumavam associar a eles. Alana não via nenhum sinal de aborrecimento em Gregor, mas sentia que ele estava incomodado. Tratava-se de um comportamento aceitável, pois ela também sé sentia um pouco inquieta com essas coisas. Resolveu contar toda a verdade:

— Sim, temos um dom. — Ela não sabia ao certo por que ele tinha nos lábios aquele sorriso tão belo, mas, de qualquer forma, sentiu-se impelida a retribuí-lo. — Não foi surpresa para mim quando recebemos a notícia de que Keira estava ferida e que havia fugido. Eu já sonhara com isso. Na primeira vez, um homem bruto e arrogante queria feri-la.

— E desta vez?

— A mesma maldade ainda estava lá, mas vi certo desespero nele também. A ira por ter sido derrotado, se é que isso faz algum sentindo.

— Sim. A derrota pode enfurecer um homem. Gregor percebeu que sua inquietação tinha passado. Naquele instante, estava intrigado. Alana ainda falava como se tivesse sonhado, mas tudo não passara de uma visão, e ambos sabiam disso. Estava surpreso por ela ter admitido a verdade, e percebeu que tal fato tinha a ver com confiança. Ao revelar um segredo tão íntimo e perigoso, ela demonstrara acreditar que Gregor não se afastaria nem a trairia. Ser presenteado com uma atitude assim era uma alegria para qualquer um.

— O outro homem não estava no sonho desta vez — ela prosseguiu.

— Que outro homem?

— O homem bonito que também foi ferido. Primeiro sonhei que Keira tinha sido ferida, depois tive outro sonho. Neste o homem bonito estava muito ferido e minha irmã cuidava dele. Ambos fugiram juntos — murmurou e franziu a testa, ainda intrigada com o significado.

Gregor ficou aborrecido ao ouvi-la se referir a outro homem como belo.

— Pode descrevê-lo?

Ela se esforçou para se lembrar das feições do estranho.

— Tinha cabelos pretos, olhos azul-esverdeados muito claros, um rosto perfeito. Alto e forte. — Ela estremeceu. — Lindo. Estranho, pois ele parecia irritar um pouco Keira.

Ele não estava gostando nada da idéia desse homem vagando nos sonhos de Alana, ainda que estivesse na companhia da irmã. De repente, ele teve de engolir uma risada. Era simplesmente ridículo sentir ciúme de um sonho. No minuto seguinte, franziu o cenho, decidindo que não estava achando aquilo tudo tão engraçado assim. Nunca havia sentido ciúme antes, e não gostou da nova sensação. As coisas entre Alana e ele estavam se complicando com muita rapidez, e, o que era pior, ela parecia não perceber. Isso era humilhante para um homem acostumado a ter todas as mulheres que desejava, sem fazer muito esforço.

— Você tem visões com freqüência?

— Não. Só com Keira. Por isso não o considero um dom verdadeiro, e sim uma forte ligação com ela. Sempre sentimos quando uma de nós está em perigo.

Era mais aceitável para ele do que o dom de tudo ver e prever. A ligação que unia irmãos gêmeos consistia em algo bem comum e fácil de compreender.

— Compreendo, pois meu primo Sigimor tem um irmão gêmeo, e às vezes ele diz que sente quando o irmão está em perigo. Tenho dois irmãos que também afirmam saber o que o outro está sentindo.

— Preciso encontrá-la — Alana disse suavemente, temendo pela vida de Keira.

Gregor envolveu-a pela cintura, aproximando-a de si.

— Nós a encontraremos. Você não pode sair por aí sozinha de novo. Teve muita sorte de conseguir enganar os Gowan com aquele disfarce de criança. Sei que é triste, mas o mundo é cruel e pode não ter a mesma sorte com outros homens. Os Gowan podem ser uns estúpidos, mas obviamente têm alguma honra. Porém, não espere o mesmo comportamento de todos que encontrar pelo caminho. E você não cruzará com seus irmãos tão cedo. Terá de procurá-los também. E a ajudarei.

— Mas você seguia para casa — ela protestou, embora estivesse grata pela oferta.

— Não há nada urgente à minha espera em Scarglas. Posso adiar meu retorno.

Seria ótimo ter um homem bom ao seu lado enquanto estivesse à procura de Keira. Alana odiava ter de admitir, mas, quando perdera o rastro de Artan e Lucas, havia sentido medo. Ver-se sozinha numa terra desconhecida não era uma experiência que ela queria repetir. Somente no momento em que os Gowan surgiram, ela se deu conta da própria vulnerabilidade. Podia até ser astuta e rápida, mas às vezes isso não era o suficiente para sobreviver.

— Será reconfortante contar com a sua ajuda — ela concordou, por fim. — O sonho me mostrou um homem tentando acabar com a vida de Keira, mas, mesmo assim, não sinto que ela esteja morta. Preciso vê-la para sossegar. Há uma sombra maligna perseguindo minha irmã, e tenho de ajudá-la a escapar.

— Vamos encontrá-la, Alana. Terá as respostas às suas perguntas e poderá sossegar. — Mais uma vez, Gregor ousou roubar um beijo suave, apenas um leve roçar de lábios. — Agora, descanse. Amanhã ou depois de amanhã, daremos início à nossa jornada.

— Por que a incerteza quanto ao dia?

— Você precisará estar forte o suficiente e tenho de me certificar de que nosso primeiro dia de viagem não será embaixo de chuva.

— Ah, bem pensado — ela sussurrou, virando-se para o outro lado na cama, acomodando-se de costas para Gregor.

— Obrigado.

— Todos sempre deveriam fazer planos.

— Tinha um quando saiu atrás dos seus irmãos?

— Sim. — Alana afagou a orelha do gato quando ele se aninhou em seu peito. — Eu lhe disse. Iria segui-los até que estivessem longe e não pudessem me mandar de volta para casa. Então, simplesmente me juntaria a eles na busca por Keira.

Gregor conteve a vontade de dizer que esse era um plano ingênuo e passível de falha, como tinha sido comprovado logo no início. Após alguns instantes de silêncio, sentiu a respiração cadenciada de Alana. Erguendo a cabeça, percebeu que ela tinha adormecido. Recostou-se no travesseiro, fazendo uma careta quando ela se aproximou ainda mais, aconchegando-se ao seu corpo, que ardia de desejo. A noite prometia ser longa. Se tudo desse certo, seria melhor que partissem na manhã seguinte. Já haviam passado muitas horas sozinhos na cabana, abraçados durante as noites e juntos durante os dias. Ele estava prestes a perder a cabeça.

 **CAPÍTULO IV**

― Não podemos levar o gato, Alana.

— Mas seria muito cruel deixar o pobre animal para trás, Gregor.

Ele olhou para o felino que se esfregava nas pernas dela, ronronando. O bichano tivera a sabedoria de escolher a aliada certa. Gregor também não gostava da idéia de deixá-lo para trás. No entanto, era preciso aceitar o fato de que tinham uma longa e dura viagem pela frente, e com os Gowan no encalço. Não havia como levar o gato. Mas Alana e o animal obviamente não pensavam assim.

— Um gato não conseguiria fazer essa viagem — ele insistiu.

— E possível que ele saia vagando por aí ou coisa do tipo, e sei que não podemos perder tempo procurando-o, mas, pelo menos, poderíamos tentar. Posso carregá-lo em um saco improvisado com um cobertor, e, desse modo, ele estará sempre perto de mim.

— Meu único temor é ser apanhado pelos Gowan novamente.

Gregor teve de conter o sorriso ao notar o semblante tristonho de Alana e a maneira como olhava para o gato, como se estivesse com medo de que ele houvesse se ofendido. Porém, o felino mantinha o ar presunçoso e inabalável.

— As pessoas não levam gatos em viagens — Gregor acrescentou.

— Levam, sim. Minha prima Gillyanne sempre carrega seus gatos para onde quer que vá. Minha tia Elspeth também. Não é tão incomum.

Gregor decidiu que não seria muito prudente dizer o que estava pensando. Só porque os parentes de Alana viajavam com gatos não queria dizer que era algo normal.

— Terá de concordar, aqui e agora, que não poderemos perder tempo procurando ou esperando o animal, pelo menos não enquanto estivermos nas terras dos Gowan. Não pretendo ser jogado naquela prisão novamente, muito menos por causa de um gato.

— Concordo. Mas ele será um ótimo companheiro de viagem.

Assentindo com um gesto de cabeça, ele ajudou Alana a amarrar o cobertor para que formasse uma espécie de bolsa na parte da frente de seu corpo. Ele se surpreendeu ao ver que o bichano permitiu, mansinho, que o acomodassem no novo abrigo. Alana apanhou alegremente o pacote com seus pertences e suprimentos, mas Gregor estava determinado a ficar de olho nela. Afinal, fazia apenas quatro dias que a febre tinha sido vencida e ele não queria que ela se cansasse muito.

Ele fechou a cabana, e partiram. Já tinham caminhado alguns quilômetros quando Gregor se convenceu de que ela realmente estava bem. Andava com passos firmes e constantes, sem demonstrar sinais de fraqueza. O que o fazia desviar o olhar depressa, no entanto, era o gato, que estava confortavelmente instalado, olhando para a frente, só com a cabeça para fora do abrigo. Nem o bichano nem Alana pareciam achar estranha a situação. Gregor temia que, se não parasse de olhar para eles, tivesse um acesso de riso que o impediria de continuar caminhando.

Perguntou-se, então, se ele também não estaria um pouco estranho. Seus instintos diziam que aquela mulher era a certa para ele, que se encaixava. Pensou nas fraquezas dela, como o medo do escuro e de altura, e logo se lembrou de que ela nunca se entregara a nenhuma delas. Era pequena, sim, mas ao mesmo tempo muito forte e determinada. Fora abalada apenas pela febre, mas por pouco tempo, pois simplesmente não tinha a estrutura física necessária para lutar contra os efeitos da exposição ao frio e à umidade durante dias seguidos. Ele ainda estava surpreso por não ter sucumbido também.

E não havia nada que pudesse ser dito que diminuísse a atração que sentia por Alana. Ela era totalmente diferente de todas as mulheres que conhecera. E essas diferenças o fascinavam. Apesar do desejo não satisfeito, Gregor seguia em paz, pois se sentia à vontade ao seu lado e confiava nela. Algo inusitado para ele, que nunca havia tido esse tipo de sensação com nenhuma outra mulher em toda a vida. Nem mesmo Mavis lhe transmitia a mesma paz de espírito, e ele não a conhecia o suficiente para dizer que confiava nela. Mais uma razão para pôr fim ao noivado.

— Gostaria de ter escondido melhor minha bolsinha de dinheiro — Alana disse, acariciando a cabeça do gato.

Arrancado de seus pensamentos, Gregor teve de pensar um pouco sobre o que ela comentara.

— Por quê? — ele indagou.

— Bem, o dinheiro seria muito útil agora. Poderíamos até comprar um cavalo.

— Tinha um bocado de dinheiro, não é?

— O suficiente. Um cavalo facilitaria muito a nossa viagem.

— De fato, mas ajudaria os Gowan a nos encontrar.

— Ah, é claro — Alana assentiu. — Um cavalo deixaria rastros que os levariam até nós.

— Sim. E também poderiam ficar sabendo com facilidade sobre a venda do animal.

— Tem razão. Devem saber de tudo que se passa por aqui. Imagina onde terminam as terras deles?

— Não.

— Talvez possamos parar em uma vila e perguntar a alguém.

Gregor meneou a cabeça.

— Se a vila estiver na propriedade dos Gowan, seremos capturados e entregues a Clyde. Já faz uma semana que fugimos e a notícia deve ter se espalhado por toda a região. Faremos o possível para passarmos despercebidos, inclusive ao mais pobre pastor, até que tenhamos certeza de que já não estamos mais no território deles.

— Mas, se não pararmos em uma vila para perguntar onde estamos, será bem difícil descobrir, não acha?

— Sim. Tenho uma noção de que direção devemos seguir, contudo não estou muito certo da distância a que nos encontramos de meu caminho original. Você sabe onde estava quando foi capturada ou a direção para a qual foi levada?

— Não tenho a menor idéia. Lembre-se de que eu estava seguindo meus irmãos, e não traçando um caminho próprio. Quando os Gowan me cercaram pela primeira vez, fiquei surpresa por não serem meus irmãos, dizendo: Ah! Pegamos você! Seria típico deles fazer algo assim se tivessem me apanhado. De qualquer forma, foi bom que não estivessem por perto.

— Por que diz isso? Seus irmãos poderiam tê-la livrado dos Gowan.

— Sim, mas provavelmente teriam matado vários deles e, por mais inoportunos que fossem, não acho que merecessem uma punição tão severa.

Gregor fitou-a, sem saber se ela estava brincando.

— Parece muito segura do que disse. Ela concordou.

— Sim. Meus irmãos são excelentes guerreiros e perdem a calma com facilidade. Encarariam a atitude dos Gowan como um grande insulto. Foram treinados por parentes da minha mãe que vivem nos confins das Terras Altas. Uma vez que Donncoill está repleta de rapazes da família Murray, meu pai ofereceu a quem quisesse a chance de receber treinamento em outro lugar. Meus irmãos gostaram da idéia. Viram a oferta como uma grande aventura. Voltaram para casa como guerreiros bem treinados, porém com modos um tanto rudes. Papai teve muito trabalho para civilizar os dois um pouquinho.

— Civilizá-los? Sempre imaginei que um guerreiro que não foge a uma boa luta é bem-vindo em qualquer castelo.

— Oh, meu pai não quis mudar isso. O fato é que eles pareciam treinados apenas para a luta. Como papai costuma dizer, ele enviou dois garotos imberbes e com alguns modos, e recebeu de volta dois selvagens que acham que uma conversa consiste em socar um homem até que ele concorde com o que é dito.

Gregor riu.

— Eles se parecem com muitos dos meus parentes.

— Há bondade e gentileza em meus irmãos, mas acho que eles preferem cortar a própria língua a admitir isso. — Ela deu uma olhada nas roupas que Gregor usava, da fina camisa de linho branco visível sob o gibão entreaberto até a calça elegante e as botas caras. — Eles não usariam roupas tão elegantes, considerando-as muito inglesas. Costumam usar kilt e botas resistentes. Mamãe os obrigou a usar ceroulas por baixo do kilt. — Alana sorriu. — Ela não me contou o que disse para convencê-los, mas dever ter sido bem persuasiva, pois nunca mais se falou nisso.

— Você tem mais irmãos?

— Sim. Quatro. Todos mais novos. Três irmãos e uma irmã. E você?

— Tenho muitos. A maioria homens. Uma coisa que meu pai faz bem é gerar filhos. — Gregor sorriu de leve diante da expressão de Alana, ajudando-a a passar sobre um galho de árvore caído. Ela parecia chocada e intrigada ao mesmo tempo. — Meu pai não era fiel a nenhuma mulher até se casar com Mab. As pessoas dizem que ele estava tentando criar o próprio exército. Muitos de nós, meus irmãos e eu, o considerávamos meio louco. Mas isso é coisa do passado. Ele foi e continua sendo um bom pai, apesar de não o enxergarmos dessa forma até bem pouco tempo.

— Os irmãos bastardos vivem com sua família?

— Sim, os que meu pai conhece.

— Bem, isso mostra um lado bom dele.

— De fato, apesar de não o eximir da culpa de ter gerado tantos filhos, conquistando muitos inimigos no caminho, e ter sido infiel a todas as mulheres que levou para a cama ou com quem se casou. Ele ainda se recusa a fazer as pazes com o nosso clã e voltar a usar o sobrenome Cameron.

Enquanto seguiam, Gregor contou a ela muitas histórias sobre o pai. Agora que não sentiam mais necessidade de esconder quem realmente eram, ele podia falar sobre sua família e a própria vida. Podia até mesmo contar como as coisas tinham mudado desde que sua cunhada Fiona chegara a Scarglas e tudo o mais. O fato de Alana parecer estar se divertindo com as histórias, embora às vezes ficasse um pouco chocada, fazia com que se sentisse bem. Gregor percebeu, então, que a vida com ela ao seu lado seria agradável, caso descobrisse que, realmente, era a mulher certa.

Estavam rindo de algo que ele tinha acabado de contar a respeito de seu clã quando chegaram a um campo aberto, onde havia um rebanho de ovelhas pastando. Gregor fez um sinal para que ela se ajoelhasse atrás de uns arbustos enquanto ele sondava o local com cautela.

— Não vejo ninguém — ela sussurrou. — Nem naquela cabana, nem ao redor.

— Eu também não, apesar de imaginar que o pastor das ovelhas deva estar por perto.

— É verdade. Podemos dar a volta — ela murmurou.

— Sim, mas adicionaríamos várias horas à nossa jornada, que já é longa o bastante.

Essa era a dura realidade, Alana pensou após um longo suspiro. Nem ela nem Gregor sabiam exatamente onde estavam, e a única certeza que tinham era de que ainda faltava muito para que chegassem aonde queriam.

Gregor olhava, atento, por cima do arbusto.

— Acha que podemos seguir em segurança?

— Não, mas não temos muitas opções. Podemos permanecer aqui até escurecer, dar a volta ou nos arriscar a cruzar o campo.

— Acho que deveríamos arriscar. — Alana encolheu os ombros quando ele arqueou uma sobrancelha. — A passos rápidos. Se alguém nos vir, provavelmente ficará se perguntando quem são aqueles dois que estão correndo. Enquanto isso, já estaremos quase do outro lado, fora do alcance de quem quer que seja.

Gregor sorriu brevemente.

— Parece um bom plano. Acha que consegue correr, carregando o gato?

— Sim, ele não pesa muito.

— Então, vamos lá — ele disse, estendendo a mão para ajudá-la a se levantar.

Quando estavam cruzando o campo, Alana sentiu que os músculos de seu corpo ficavam cada vez mais retesados, dificultando que continuasse no ritmo intenso. Estavam apenas no meio do caminho quando ela decidiu que o plano não era tão bom quanto imaginara, e a cada passo sua intuição crescia ainda mais, principalmente quando viu um homem saindo da cabana. Para seu alívio, ele permaneceu observando de longe. Suspeitou que estivesse apenas se certificando de que ela e Gregor não iriam roubar nenhuma ovelha.

— Bem, se os Gowan passarem por aqui, conseguirão nos rastrear com facilidade — Gregor falou. — Isso se aquele homem já não saiu para avisá-los.

— Se ele sabe que estão à nossa procura, por que não veio atrás de nós?

— Por que se arriscaria? Não vai ganhar nada com isso.

— Os Gowan podem estar oferecendo alguma recompensa pela nossa captura, você não acha?

— Não. Afinal, eles nos raptaram porque precisavam do dinheiro do resgate. Não acho que queiram dividir com ninguém o que conseguirem.

— Provavelmente não. — Alana olhou para trás. — Mas, se estas terras fazem parte de seus domínios, eles não devem estar tão pobres assim. O lugar é bom e as ovelhas estão gordas e saudáveis.

— Ou Clyde Gowan não é inteligente o suficiente para cuidar do que possui, ou não estamos mais nas terras dele. No entanto, não creio que tenhamos saído tão rápido da propriedade dele. Se essas terras não pertencem aos Gowan, então devem ser de algum parente, o que significa que estão abertas para eles. E melhor sairmos o quanto antes daqui, e sem deixar rastros.

Alana praguejou em pensamento. Uma aventura perdia todo o encanto quando era preciso passar a maior parte do tempo correndo e se escondendo, ela concluiu. Já que a outra alternativa era parar e enfrentar os Gowan, ela resolveu não verbalizar suas queixas nem diminuir o passo. Esperava apenas que não tivessem de percorrer muitos quilômetros ainda, antes que Gregor resolvesse que estavam fora do alcance dos inimigos.

Alana gemeu assim que se sentou no solo musgoso, embaixo de um pinheiro enorme. Esboçou um sorriso quando o gato colocou a cara para fora de seu confortável recanto e olhou ao redor. O receio de que o animal pudesse sair e se perder veio e passou rapidamente. Ele odiara ter sido deixado para trás uma vez, e Alana estava quase certa de que agora ele ficaria por perto para não ser abandonado novamente.

— Está cansada? — Gregor perguntou ao se sentar junto a ela.

— Meus pés certamente estão — admitiu.

— Sim, entendo a sensação. — Colocou o braço sobre os ombros dela e a trouxe para mais perto de si. — Sou obrigado a admitir que o gato está se comportando muito bem — disse, desviando a atenção de Alana do afago que lhe fazia, antes que ela tivesse tempo de protestar. — É claro que ele foi o que menos esforço fez. Nem teve de andar.

— Sim. Estou pensando em dar um nome para ele. — Ela sabia que deveria se manter distante de Gregor, mas reconheceu que estava com saudade de se sentir protegida por aqueles braços fortes. — Não podemos continuar chamando-o de gato.

— Ele não parece se importar.

— E nosso companheiro de viagem. Merece um nome. Charlemagne é interessante. — Ela estreitou os olhos ao perceber que ele se esforçava para conter uma gargalhada.

Estava prestes a ralhar com ele por rir quando percebeu que ele tinha parado. Olhava diretamente para seus lábios com uma expressão que a fez estremecer. Ia beijá-la. Sabia que não o impediria, apesar de uma voz no fundo de sua mente dizer que deveria. Ela estava brincando com fogo, mas ansiava muito pelo calor daquele beijo.

Protestou quando Gregor se afastou após um leve roçar de lábios e ele, então, abraçou-a com mais força. Estava muito perto de entrar na fogueira de corpo e alma.

Depois desse beijo, ela recuaria, prometeu a si mesma. Provaria somente mais uma vez a delícia de sentir o desejo de Gregor consumi-la também, e então se afastaria para que pudesse pensar com mais clareza se estava disposta a se arriscar por esse homem.

Contudo, ao sentir a mão máscula sobre seu seio nu e os dedos longos acariciando com habilidade o mamilo intumescido, Alana constatou que já tinha perdido toda a capacidade de raciocínio. Lutava para recuperar a capacidade de falar quando o escutou praguejar baixinho. No momento em que ele removeu a mão, forçou-se a engolir o protesto. A interrupção da carícia a deixou com frio e desapontada. Ainda confusa com o que acabara de acontecer, notou que ele amarrava seu vestido e se endireitava. O fato de ele ter tomado a iniciativa de interromper as carícias sensuais a fez corar. Ao mesmo tempo, ficou muito irritada, pois ele conseguia controlar tão bem o próprio desejo enquanto ela não tinha domínio algum.

— Eu não deveria ter feito isso — ele murmurou.

Ela não concordava, pensou, antes de repreender-se em silêncio. Sua habilidade de defender a própria virgindade era nula quando estava ao lado de Gregor. Ela deveria se preocupar, e muito, com tal falta de iniciativa, e não ficar pensando em como era bom receber os carinhos daquele homem. Nesse instante, ocorreu-lhe que, se Gregor estava fazendo algo que o levava a pedir desculpa, por que continuava fazendo? Não restava nenhuma dúvida de que ele tinha experiência de vida e que ela não era do tipo de mulher que levava um homem à loucura. Além do mais, ele não parecia tão culpado quanto dizia estar. Assim como da última vez, ele dissera palavras que não pareciam transmitir o que sentia.

Percebeu que ele estava tentando seduzi-la, mas não sabia exatamente o que achava disso. Obviamente, era lisonjeiro saber que alguém como ele queria ir para a cama com ela. Porém, as razões dele poderiam ser ofensivas, uma vez que ela era a única mulher à disposição. A hipótese de ele estar querendo usá-la apenas porque seria conveniente a aborreceu. Encarou-o, pensando que até poderia ser tola o bastante para colocar seu coração e sua virtude aos pés de um homem que talvez ferisse seus sentimentos e lhe desse as costas, mas não daria tudo a alguém que a visse como uma mulher com quem pudesse se divertir um pouco, por pura falta de opção.

Gregor observava, fascinado, a fisionomia de Alana se transformando. Podia apenas imaginar o que se passava com ela. Contudo, ao ver que os olhos se contraíam e a íris cor de mel escurecia, não precisou se esforçar muito para deduzir que estava furiosa. A única coisa que esperava era ao menos saber quais de seus pecados tinham despertado o acesso de ira, a fim de que pudesse se defender.

— Você está tentando me seduzir — Alana vociferou. — Resolveu se aproveitar da minha companhia para satisfazer seus instintos masculinos e se divertir um pouco durante a viagem?

Ele não precisou fingir que estava ofendido quando se levantou, pois realmente se sentiu insultado.

— Não vou perguntar que tipo de homem pensa que sou para me acusar dessa maneira. Suspeito que a sua resposta só vá me aborrecer ainda mais. Fique tranqüila que lhe darei um pouco de sossego. Vou sair para apanhar lenha e fazer uma fogueira. Se a sorte estiver ao meu lado, encontrarei algo para comermos.

Alana sentiu-se culpada conforme o observava se afastar. Porém, logo pensou que não deveria ser tão tola. Talvez ele não fosse o conquistador que ela imaginava, mas que estava tentando seduzi-la, isso estava. Enquanto arrumava um local para colocar suas coisas, ela decidiu que não iria pedir desculpas. Afinal, tinha todo o direito de estar ofendida com a tentativa de sedução. Se Gregor não havia gostado das conclusões a que ela chegara, que se explicasse. Ela realmente desejava que ele o fizesse, pois assim seria bem mais fácil decidir o que fazer com relação ao desejo que sentia por ele.

Quando terminaram de comer o coelho que Gregor havia caçado, descobriu que ele era do tipo que emburrava com facilidade. Já estava pronta para pedir desculpas pelas palavras duras, a fim de aliviar a tensão que se instalara entre os dois havia um bom tempo, quando notou que ele voltava a agir como antes. Ficou aliviada ao ver que ele tinha arrumado apenas uma cama para ambos, perto do fogo. Estava se tornando um hábito dormir de costas contra o corpo de Gregor e com o gato acomodado no peito. Exausta após um longo dia de caminhada, acomodou-se, abraçando Charlemagne, e adormeceu.

Gregor suspirou quando percebeu que ela havia adormecido. O corpo esguio aconchegado ao dele era uma tentação e mantinha-o excitado. No fundo, ainda estava um pouco desapontado por ela não ter lhe pedido desculpas e por ter pensado que seria capaz de usá-la como se fosse uma vagabunda, mas acabou chegando à conclusão de que ele era o maior culpado de tudo o que acontecera. Afinal, não tinha dito nada que demonstrasse como se sentia em relação a ela.

Alana não se via como uma mulher capaz de despertar a paixão dos homens e, por isso, questionava o desejo que ele demonstrava. A maneira como falara sobre si mesma tinha revelado essa opinião dias atrás. Agora teria de se esforçar para fazê-la acreditar que a achava extremamente desejável. Fazer amor não seria o suficiente para convencê-la, não importava o quão bom pudesse ser. Se quisesse mesmo conquistar o prêmio com o qual sonhava, teria de oferecer muito mais do que prazer àquela mulher. Teria de conquistá-la de corpo e alma. E precisaria trabalhar duro para alcançar seus objetivos. Enquanto descansava o rosto sobre os cabelos macios e a tocava com carinho num dos seios, Gregor decidiu que o esforço valeria a pena.

Era uma vila muito simpática, Alana concluiu enquanto observava do alto de uma colina, ao lado de Gregor, a ordenada disposição de casinhas logo abaixo. Sem perceber, deixou escapar um suspiro quando ele passou o braço em torno de sua cintura, trazendo-a para mais perto. Ela sabia que jogo era aquele, de toques constantes e beijos. Ele ainda estava tentando seduzi-la. Mas o que não sabia muito bem era como se sentia com o fato de ele estar sendo bem-sucedido. Era desalentador perceber que estava prestes a sucumbir após apenas alguns dias de investidas. Acreditara que um homem, mesmo um tão belo quanto Gregor, teria de oferecer mais do que palavras doces e beijos ardentes para convencê-la a abrir mão de sua pureza. Obviamente, estivera tremendamente enganada.

Charlemagne soltou um leve miado, e Alana coçou a orelhinha do felino num gesto automático. Em seguida, olhou para Gregor, que fitava a vila. Estava mais do que claro que ele não pretendia descer até lá. Ambos contavam com algumas moedas que tinham passado despercebidas aos Gowan. Ela não acreditava que a hesitação de Gregor fosse porque não pudessem pagar por uma noite numa estalagem e um jantar. Uma vez que já estavam viajando havia quatro dias, ela não achava que ainda estivessem nas terras dos Gowan. Além do mais, não pareciam ricos o suficiente para possuírem tantas terras.

Alana tinha várias razões para querer entrar na vila. Estava difícil conter a vontade de implorar a Gregor que se hospedassem na estalagem que avistavam, onde poderiam finalmente tomar um banho quente. Também queria comer algo que não fosse coelho assado. Sabia que era mimada, que havia muitas pessoas no mundo que se consideravam abençoadas por ter algo para pôr à mesa, mas ela realmente estava se cansando de coelho.

— Vamos entrar na vila ou ficaremos apenas a rondá-la? — perguntou por fim.

— Acho que não estamos mais nas terras dos Gowan — Gregor murmurou.

— Foi o que pensei. Se eles possuíssem tantas terras, seriam ricos como reis.

— Se descermos até lá, finalmente teremos noção de onde estamos.

— Sim, seria muito bom. — Alana sabia que Gregor pensava em voz alta enquanto tentava tomar uma decisão, mas esperava que ele o fizesse com mais rapidez.

— E estou farto de coelho.

— Ah, sim — ela concordou com mais entusiasmo do que queria ter demonstrado.

Ele riu, beijou-a na face e começou a descer a colina.

— Vamos arriscar — ele disse —, apesar de não imaginar o que pensarão de nós, carregando um gato como se fosse uma criança.

Ela ignorou o comentário.

— Acha que eu poderia tomar um banho?

— Sim, somando o que temos será o suficiente para um banho, um jantar e, se for seguro como parece, um quarto para dormirmos. Será um prazer poder deitar em uma cama de verdade.

Um quarto? Alana pensou, mas não comentou nada. Suspeitou que houvesse vários bons motivos para compartilharem apenas um cômodo. E, uma vez que vinham dividindo a mesma cama desde que tinham se conhecido na masmorra, seria bobagem temer por isso. De qualquer maneira, não havia dinheiro para se darem ao luxo de alugar dois quartos.

Quando chegaram à pequena estalagem no coração da vila, Alana estava cansada de ser alvo de olhares curiosos. Sabia que era por causa do gato. Infelizmente, seus seios não eram do tipo que costumavam atrair tantas atenções. Fez uma careta para uma senhora que a encarava. Não entendia o que havia de tão estranho em carregar um gato. Várias pessoas viajavam com animais de estimação, e os bichanos não tinham sido feitos para andar quilômetros a fio. Ficou ao lado de Gregor enquanto ele negociava um quarto, com direito a banho e jantar, com o robusto estalajadeiro, que não tirava os olhos de Charlemagne.

— O gato vai ficar com os senhores? — ele perguntou.

— Sim, sr. Dunn — Gregor respondeu. — É o animal de estimação da minha esposa e é muito comportado.

— O bicho está doente? Por isso o carrega dessa maneira, milady? — indagou o sr. Dunn.

— Não. Estou carregando-o porque gatos não costumam acompanhar os donos como os cachorros. Além do mais, ele não pesa muito. — Ela praguejou em pensamento ao ver o olhar de comiseração que o homem lançou a Gregor, por estar sendo obrigado a lidar com uma tolice feminina.

— Tenho camas limpas — disse o sr. Dunn. — Não quero que fiquem infestadas de pulgas.

Alana estava prestes a protestar pela difamação contra o animal quando viu um cachorro muito grande e feio vindo em sua direção. Temendo que uma briga entre Charlemagne e o cão tivesse início, ela ficou tensa e preparou-se para proteger o felino. Um leve movimento no fundo da bolsa improvisada chamou sua atenção. Charlemagne se escondeu o máximo que podia e ficou imóvel. O cão se sentou ao lado do estalajadeiro e não demonstrou nenhum sinal de que tivesse visto o bichano.

— O gato é muito limpo — Gregor assegurou ao sr. Dunn. — E não passa de um covarde, como pode ver.

— Graças a Deus — Alana sussurrou, ignorando o sorriso de Gregor.

Após mais alguns minutos de negociações, o homem os conduziu escadaria acima. Ela colocou a pequena bagagem no chão e, depois de se certificar de que o cachorro não os seguira, pôs Charlemagne sobre a cama. Em seguida, sutilmente verificou a limpeza do lugar enquanto o banho era preparado. O quarto amplo realmente estava limpo. Olhou pela janela e constatou que tinham uma boa visão do pátio da hospedaria, o que poderia ser algo bastante útil. Quando Gregor parou à sua frente, ela o encarou e se surpreendeu ao receber um beijinho rápido nos lábios.

— Vou deixá-la à vontade para tomar o seu banho — ele disse e seguiu em direção à porta. — Não demore muito. O gentil sr. Dunn cobra à parte pelo que considera um luxo desnecessário, como, por exemplo, baldes extras de água aquecida.

— Prometo não demorar.

— Ótimo. Enquanto isso, tentarei descobrir onde estamos exatamente.

A porta mal tinha terminado de fechar quando Alana começou a se despir. Estava desapontada por não poder mergulhar na água quente e lá permanecer até que esfriasse e sua pele ficasse enrugada como uma uva passa, mas, apesar do contratempo, estava determinada a aproveitar o pequeno luxo. Um murmúrio de prazer escapou de seus lábios ao relaxar na água quentinha. Durante alguns minutos, ela se rendeu à tentação e apenas aproveitou o calor penetrando em seu corpo. Porém, logo se apressou, uma vez que Gregor retornaria em breve para o banho.

Terminava de amarrar o espartilho quando ele bateu à porta e ela lhe deu permissão para que entrasse.

— Alguma novidade? — perguntou assim que o viu, seguido por dois rapazes, carregando água quente.

— Sim. — Ele se aproximou de Alana, inspirando o perfume que os cabelos limpos exalavam. — O aroma é de rosas, estou certo?

Ela corou ao se dar conta de que o sabão de rosas usado deixara a água com um perfume que nenhum homem gostaria de ter em si.

— Desculpe — ela murmurou.

— Bem, vai desaparecer logo? Espero que sim, pois acho que vou ter de lhe pedir o sabão emprestado.

Ela disfarçou o riso e apontou o pedaço de sabão que secava sobre uma toalha de linho.

— Acho melhor eu sair para que possa ter um pouco de privacidade.

Gregor franziu o cenho.

— Não estou certo de que seja uma boa idéia você vagar sozinha. — Ele sorriu e piscou. — Além do mais, poderia ficar para esfregar as minhas costas.

Alana ruborizou, e sabia que não havia sido por causa do convite ousado, mas pela vontade que sentira de aceitá-lo.

— Acho melhor não. Vamos passar a noite aqui?

— E o meu plano.

— Então vou até a cozinha ver se consigo comprar um pouco de comida para levarmos na viagem. Talvez eu economizasse o pouco dinheiro que ainda me resta se fosse ao mercado, mas não sei se seria uma boa idéia me expor. Espero que a cozinheira aceite algumas moedas e não conte nada ao sr. Dunn.

Gregor assentiu, mesmo sem ter muita certeza se era aconselhável que ela deixasse o quarto. A água do banho utilizada por ela ainda estava morna, por isso ele acrescentou apenas um dos baldes de água quente antes de entrar na tina. Cheirando o sabão de rosas, ele riu ao se lembrar de Sigimor dizendo que um homem esperto sempre levava consigo o próprio sabonete. Perguntou-se qual seria a fragrância apreciada pelo primo.

Um dos aspectos que Gregor apreciava em Alana era a higiene. Ela não reclamava se precisasse se sujar, porém não hesitava diante da primeira oportunidade de se limpar. Ele nunca dera muita atenção a isso, mas agora sabia que, se tivesse de estar com outra mulher, certamente sentiria saudade do cheiro da pele limpa com perfume de rosas. Suspirou enquanto lavava os cabelos. Tinha a forte sensação de que não era apenas aquele aroma que o afastaria das outras mulheres dali em diante.

O plano de seduzir Alana estava se mostrando mais difícil do que o imaginado. Ele não tinha nenhuma dúvida de que ela o desejava tanto quanto ele a queria, mas a inocência e a baixa auto-estima que ela demonstrava constituíam um obstáculo e tanto. Gregor ainda não tinha encontrado a chave que pudesse destrancar o valioso prêmio. O fato de ela ter consciência de que estava sendo seduzida e de ele, por sua vez, não oferecer nada em troca da pureza de Alana não ajudava muito. Ele ainda não podia fazer promessas. Não apenas por causa da insegurança em relação aos próprios sentimentos, mas porque, de certa maneira, ainda estava comprometido com Mavis. Não seria certo tomar qualquer atitude referente a Alana antes de ter dito a Mavis que não haveria mais casamento.

Saiu da água que esfriara rapidamente e começou a se enxugar com uma áspera toalha de linho. Seduzir Alana e não oferecer nada em troca o estava deixando muito perturbado. Sempre que a tinha em seus braços, que a beijava e tocava aquela pele macia, sentia uma vontade imensa de prometer tudo que nunca tinha prometido a uma mulher antes. Sabia que isso deveria indicar algo, mas não estava bem certo do quê. Embora tivesse a sensação de que seu corpo e o coração já haviam decidido que Alana era a escolhida, a mente ainda parecia relutar. Seus devaneios foram interrompidos quando ela surgiu no quarto. Trazia nas mãos um saco enorme, e ele se perguntou como teria conseguido comprar tanta comida com tão pouco dinheiro. Foi então que percebeu que ela o olhava, boquiaberta. De repente, lembrando-se de que estava nu e, após uma rápida olhadinha para confirmar, excitado, supôs que deveria se cobrir imediatamente. Em vez disso, ele sorriu ao dizer:

— Chegou tarde demais para esfregar as minhas costas.

Ainda surpresa, Alana o encarava, tentando apagar da mente a visão do corpo nu. Ela sabia que entrara no quarto correndo e sem bater, ansiosa para contar a ele algo muito importante. Porém, no momento, a notícia lhe escapava por completo. A maneira como ele sorria mostrava que nem precisava ouvi-la dizer o quanto o havia achado lindo. Era embaraçoso admitir que a visão do corpo musculoso em toda a sua glória a fizesse sentir vontade de pular sobre ele e implorar que fizesse amor com ela, ainda que a visão do membro ereto a assustasse um pouco. Mas, uma vez que Deus tinha feito o homem e a mulher para se reproduzirem, ela concluiu que tudo tinha seu propósito, embora chegasse a duvidar de que fosse possível sentir prazer.

Alana só voltou a si quando ele começou a se vestir. De repente, lembrou-se do motivo que a fizera entrar no quarto num rompante. Em seu passeio pela cozinha, conseguira muito mais do que a comida que carregava.

— Temos de ir embora — ela informou enquanto guardava os próprios pertences. — Agora.

— Por quê? — Ele se preocupou ao notar a ansiedade dela.

— O sr. Dunn nos vendeu aos Gowan.

— Os Gowan estão aqui?

— Ainda não, mas o estalajadeiro mandou chamá-los. Ele tinha ouvido dizer que os Gowan estavam à procura de um homem e uma menina. — Ela estremeceu ao se recordar das palavras do homem. — Ouvi quando o sr. Dunn mandou um dos funcionários ir atrás dos Gowan. Ele está certo de que você é o homem que estão procurando. No entanto, disse que a moça que o acompanha não é uma menina. Em seguida, falou que entendia o engano dos Gowan, pois sou pequena como uma criança e tenho tantas curvas quanto uma tábua.

—- Esse homem é cego como os Gowan.

Alana corou com prazer, apesar de saber que tais palavras não passavam de lisonjas, ditas apenas para atenuar o golpe em sua vaidade.

— A sra. Dunn ficou ultrajada quando soube o que o marido estava fazendo. Ela disse que seria péssimo para os negócios se todos comentassem que o sr. Dunn vendia qualquer um que por aqui passasse. Ficou tão nervosa que me deu este saco de comida, dizendo que deveríamos partir o quanto antes.

— E é o que faremos. Estou pensando seriamente em roubar um cavalo do estábulo de Dunn.

— Acho que ele desconfiou disso, pois mandou dois garotos ficarem de guarda.

Gregor praguejou.

— Apanhe o gato. Espero que consigamos escapar sem sermos vistos. — Rapidamente, ele guardou suas coisas enquanto Alana acomodava Charlemagne na bolsa. — Nossa cama será sob as estrelas novamente.

Gregor dividiu a comida entre eles o mais depressa que pôde. Pensando em tudo o que havia pagado, mas não iria usufruir, pegou também os lençóis da cama. E rezou para que os Gowan não estivessem muito perto, pois ele e Alana tinham perdido muito tempo na preparação para partir. Puxando-a pela mão, ele seguiu para a escada dos fundos, que descobrira enquanto ela tomava banho, e saiu da estalagem. Enquanto a conduzia por uma rota alternativa, entrando e saindo de vielas que davam para os fundos das casas, Gregor mantinha-se atento. E não ficou muito surpreso ao constatar que seus perseguidores já estavam chegando quando os dois nem tinham conseguido sair da vila ainda. Ultimamente, a sorte não andava lhe favorecendo.

De olho nos Gowan, que vagavam nas proximidades da estalagem, ele finalmente conseguiu chegar à extremidade da vila. O campo aberto que teriam de cruzar para alcançar as colinas no bosque, onde poderiam se esconder, não era muito vasto, mas ele sabia que era grande o suficiente para representar um perigo. Bastaria um dos homens dar uma olhada naquela direção, e estariam totalmente expostos até que atingissem a proteção das árvores. Uma vez que não tinham escolha, prosseguiram com determinação e rapidez. Gregor não se surpreendeu ao ver que Alana acompanhava seu ritmo, mesmo segurando a bolsa com o gato.

Ele só parou para olhar para trás depois que estavam sob o abrigo das sombras das árvores. Sentiu certa satisfação quando viu os Gowan procurando em vão. No entanto, a alegria desapareceu ao ouvir o gemido de Alana. Já sacando a espada, virou-se. Os Gowan obviamente tinham sido espertos o suficiente para colocar um guarda na floresta. E o homem apontava uma espada para Alana.

— Deixe-nos passar — Gregor vociferou. — Não pretendo feri-lo.

— Tenho ordens do meu senhor para capturá-lo — o sujeito respondeu. — Ele precisa do dinheiro do seu resgate e não pode deixá-lo escapar assim. Além disso, não ficaria bem para a nossa reputação.

— Devo me afastar um pouco para que possa cortar esse infeliz em mil pedaços, Gregor? — Alana perguntou, irônica.

— Seria muita gentileza sua, minha querida — ele murmurou.

— Então, divirta-se.

Gregor teve de conter a vontade de rir. Divirta-se? Agora que a fúria por ter visto Alana ser ameaçada havia se aplacado um pouco, percebeu que não tinha intenção de matar aquele homem. O idiota estava simplesmente obedecendo a ordens e, sem sombra de dúvida, queria capturá-los com vida. Infelizmente, quando o tilintar das lâminas das espadas começasse a ecoar, seria fácil se esquecer de tudo isso.

— Seria melhor se nos deixasse passar — Gregor disse.

Os dois homens se encaravam, andando em círculos, cada um esperando que o outro desse início à batalha que parecia inevitável.

— Melhor para quem? Para você ou para a mocinha? Para mim é que não seria. — Ele olhou de relance para Alana. — Vejo que os seios da menina cresceram bastante. Tenho a impressão de que a espertinha tentou nos enganar. Humm, parece que estou sentindo cheiro de fruta doce no ar. Não vejo por que mandar a pobrezinha de volta para o calabouço. Não, ela poderá ficar na minha cama quente. Como o sr. Dunn disse, ela é reta como uma tábua, mas servirá aos meus propósitos.

Gregor respirou fundo.

— E eu que estava em dúvida se deveria matá-lo. Bem, não o desapontarei depois de ter se esforçado tanto para acabar com qualquer resquício de misericórdia que havia em meu coração.

O súbito ataque do homem afastou todos os pensamentos da mente de Gregor, restando apenas o instinto de sobrevivência. Apesar de ter testado rapidamente as habilidades do sujeito e de se sentir confiante o suficiente para vencê-lo, Gregor não baixou a guarda. Até mesmo o mais inepto dos espadachins poderia ter um golpe de sorte, e aquele homem não era totalmente incapaz de manejar uma espada. Exatamente quando pensava nisso, o destino resolveu lhe dar uma lição de humildade. Gregor tropeçou em uma pedra e praguejou quando a arma do oponente roçou o lado direito de seu corpo. Recuperou-se com rapidez, sabendo que o ferimento não tinha sido tão sério, mas que a perda de sangue o enfraqueceria.

Alana praguejou, sentindo o gosto amargo do medo na boca, quando a espada do inimigo acertou Gregor. Aparentemente, não tinha sido um ferimento muito profundo, pois ele se mantinha firme. Porém, a mancha escura de sangue aumentava rapidamente. Os dois homens lutavam com afinco, e ela duvidava que o guarda dos Gowan se lembrasse de que Gregor precisava ser capturado vivo, pois do contrário não haveria resgate.

Era um momento estranho para ela se dar conta Ide que seus sentimentos por Gregor iam além de uma paixão passageira ou da atração pelo corpo forte e bonito, pensou, enquanto buscava uma arma. Ao ver um galho grosso no chão, ela o apanhou e se moveu devagar na direção do oponente. Eles estavam tão concentrados na luta que nem a notaram. Assim que viu sua chance, Alana acertou a cabeça do homem com toda a força que tinha. Ele permaneceu parado por um momento, antes de desabar de cara no chão.

Ofegante, Gregor olhou o guarda desacordado e depois a fitou.

— Não estou certo de que essa tenha sido uma maneira honrosa de terminar uma luta, minha querida — ele disse com toda a calma.

— Não me importo — ela murmurou, atirando longe o porrete. — Gregor... — Ela parecia preocupada ao se aproximar dele. — Você está sangrando.

— Foi só um arranhão. — Ele embainhou a espada.

— É preciso enfaixar para conter a hemorragia.

Rapidamente, Alana apanhou do pacote as bandagens que usara para ocultar os seios e as enrolou no torso largo. — Preciso limpá-lo e examinar a ferida com mais atenção.

— Sei disso. Mas é melhor deixar essa tarefa para mais tarde. Agora precisamos sair daqui o mais rápido possível.

Gregor estava certo, e ela tentou não se preocupar com ele enquanto fugiam. Até onde sabia, os homens podiam ser muito tolos quanto aos seus machucados, ignorando a própria condição até não suportarem mais se sustentar. Por outro lado, ela estava ciente de que precisavam se afastar ao máximo dos Gowan. Mesmo assim, estava determinada a não permitir que Gregor fosse longe demais, a ponto de deixar que um ferimento simples se transformasse em algo perigoso e até mesmo fatal. De repente, um grito vindo de trás indicou que as coisas seriam bem mais complicadas do que o imaginado. Pelo visto, os Gowan finalmente tinham voltado as atenções para a floresta.

 **CAPÍTULO V**

Gregor se recostou contra uma árvore e fechou os olhos. Cada músculo de seu corpo protestava por causa do esforço excessivo e ele sabia que a sensação perduraria por um bom tempo. Ouviu um leve baque aos seus pés e olhou para baixo apenas para se assegurar de que Alana ainda estava consciente. Ela tinha se deitado de costas na grama, com Charlemagne aninhado em seus braços. Lentamente, Gregor deslizou pelo tronco da árvore até se sentar ao lado dela.

— Será que os despistamos? — ela perguntou ao recuperar o fôlego.

— Sim. Acho que os despistamos no momento em que o sol se pôs.

— Mas foi há uma hora.

— Eu só queria ter certeza.

— Agora tem?

— Sim — ele respondeu depois de um momento. — Duvido que continuem a busca durante a noite. Por isso, acho que podemos descansar um pouco.

— Ótimo, pois estou impossibilitada de dar um passo sequer. — Alana se sentou devagar. — Acho melhor eu dar uma olhada no seu ferimento.

— Não passa de um arranhão. O gibão atenuou o golpe.

— Mesmo o mais leve dos arranhões pode se tornar um perigo se não for tratado devidamente.

Não havia como discutir. Gregor a observou retirando da bolsa algumas tiras de linho, água e um potinho com algo. Ficou feliz por não ter visto agulha e linha. Após remover o gibão, começou a tirar a bandagem anterior. Cada movimento fazia com que se contorces-se de dor. Com cuidado, ela o ajudou a se livrar da camisa. A seguir, Alana apanhou um toco de vela e uma pedra-de-fogo da bolsa. Após acendê-la, examinou o ferimento.

— Não vai precisar de pontos.

— Graças a Deus — ele murmurou.

— Mesmo depois de tanta corrida, o sangramento quase estancou. Vou limpar o ferimento, colocar um pouco de pomada e enfaixá-lo. Seria ótimo se pudesse repousar, assim a ferida fecharia. Você acha que é possível?

— Vamos ver. — Gregor praguejou por entre os dentes enquanto Alana o limpava. Apesar de tocá-lo com suavidade, ela não conseguia evitar que sentisse dor. — Amanhã de manhã estarei melhor.

— Espero que tenhamos despistado mesmo os Gowan e que eles estejam correndo em círculos a uma hora dessas. — Ela passou um pouco da pomada com muito cuidado, mas mesmo assim o ouviu gemer.

— Segure isto por um momento. — Colocou a mão dele sobre um chumaço de linho que cobria a ferida.

— Vou arrumar nossa cama para que se deite — informou, enrolando uma longa tira em torno do corpo de Gregor, para que o chumaço ficasse preso sobre o ferimento. — O corte irá doer e repuxar todas as vezes que se mexer. Está num lugar complicado. Cicatrizará mais rápido se permanecer deitado durante um ou dois dias.

— Não acho que tenha sido tão profundo assim — ele opinou.

— Tem razão, mas ainda está sangrando um pouco. E, se não receber os devidos cuidados, poderá infeccionar. Acho que não preciso lhe dizer isso, não é?

— Não, mas necessitará de ajuda para montar nosso acampamento.

— Fique tranqüilo, posso cuidar de tudo sozinha.— Sorriu diante da expressão de dúvida de Gregor.

— Confie em mim.

Ele assentiu com um gesto de cabeça, apesar de não gostar da idéia. Infelizmente, toda a lateral de seu corpo doía e a temperatura parecia subir, o que indicava que a sua situação não era das melhores. Recostado contra a árvore, observou a talentosa mulher montando uma fogueira. Em seguida, ela lhe trouxe um pedaço de pão, queijo e carne. Enquanto comia, viu-a preparando a cama perto da fogueira. Certamente alguém a ensinara alguns princípios básicos de sobrevivência. Isso era bom, mas, ao mesmo tempo, o deixava um pouco desconfortável, pois ela poderia se perguntar para que precisava dele.

Precisava que ele a protegesse, pensou, e fez uma careta ao se lembrar por que ela estava montando o acampamento sozinha. Na primeira batalha para protegê-la, ele tinha tropeçado como se fosse um novato desajeitado e acabara se ferindo. Para piorar, havia sido a própria Alana quem os livrara do inimigo. Um golpe violento no orgulho masculino. Ele queria parecer útil aos olhos dela, só não sabia como.

Quando ela o ajudou a se levantar, passou o braço ao redor de sua cintura, apoiando-o com o próprio corpo. O gesto o animou, e ele começou a pensar em uma maneira de tirar proveito daquela proximidade. Mas, após dois passos apenas, acabou reconhecendo que não seria possível se aproveitar da gentil preocupação dela essa noite. O que começara como um abraço agradável acabou se tornando um apoio indispensável para que se mantivesse em pé. Pelo visto, ele tinha perdido muito mais sangue do que imaginara.

Alana franziu o cenho no momento em que ele se sentou sobre a cama improvisada.

— Está muito pálido, Gregor.

— Vai passar — ele disse. — Acho que o ferimento sangrou mais do que imaginei.

— Um pequeno machucado pode enganar. Meu primo Syme quase morreu por causa de uma ferida desse tipo. Ele estava caçando quando perfurou o tornozelo em algo, porém não deu muita importância ao ocorrido. Apenas horas depois ele se deu conta de que a bota estava encharcada de sangue e havia deixado um longo rastro vermelho para trás. Sorte que meus outros primos, Uileam e Kelvin, estavam caçando junto. Eles o levaram até a nossa avó rapidamente. Syme se salvou por pouco.

— Um ferimento no tornozelo?

— Sim. Minha avó disse que uma das artérias principais que sangram até a morte devia ter sido atingida. Eu já sabia sobre as artérias do pescoço, do pulso e da coxa, mas fiquei muito surpresa quando descobri a do tornozelo.

Ele a observou tirar as botas e usar um pouco de água de seu suprimento para lavar o rosto e as mãos. Fiona dissera que a maioria das mulheres do clã Murray era treinada por lady Maldie para se tornar curandeira. Estava mais do que claro que, apesar de Alana afirmar que a irmã possuía o dom da cura, ela também tinha seus talentos, mais do que imaginava. Ele quase sorriu. Se a levasse consigo, Alana poderia se juntar à esposa do pai, Mab, e a Fiona, e, dessa forma, Scarglas teria três curandeiras. Seu clã se tornaria o mais poderoso em termos de cura, tirando o dos Murray, claro.

— Não — Gregor murmurou enquanto entrava embaixo das cobertas, acomodando-se do lado direito. — Acho que é melhor me deitar do outro lado.

— Também acho. — Alana se ajeitou à esquerda de Gregor.

Sorriu discretamente quando ele passou o braço ao redor da sua cintura e a puxou para mais perto. O sorriso aumentou ao sentir algo rijo cutucando-a nas costas. Mesmo dizendo a si mesma que aquilo não passava de um simples desejo masculino e que os homens costumavam senti-lo por qualquer mulher, ela não conseguia deixar de encarar a excitação de Gregor como algo lisonjeiro e muito estimulante.

Já estava mais do que na hora de decidir o que fazer com relação ao que estava sentindo por ele. Não importava o quanto fosse belo, forte e habilidoso com uma espada, o fato é que era um simples homem, que podia sangrar e morrer. Tudo o que aprendera sobre cura lhe dizia que o ferimento era superficial, mas o conhecimento e o bom senso tinham sido pouco eficazes para atenuar o medo que sentira ao vê-lo ser atingido. Sabia que estava apaixonada. Só precisava descobrir até onde iria a sua coragem de lutar por esse amor.

Primeiro, deveria parar de se esquivar das investidas de Gregor. Suspeitava que, em parte, tinha tomado essa decisão por causa da visão do corpo nu que não saía de sua mente. Um calor intenso a dominou. As palmas das mãos ardiam de vontade de tocar a pele morena, macia e lisa sobre os músculos firmes.

Estremeceu de leve ao se lembrar do tamanho do membro rijo. A primeira vez provavelmente doeria, mas a paixão sempre tinha um preço para as mulheres. Ansiava pela sensação que teria depois que o incômodo passasse.

Sabia que não precisava se tornar amante de Gregor para conquistar seu amor, mas suspeitava que isso pudesse ajudar um pouco. Sabia também que havia a possibilidade de ele lhe proporcionar algumas noites de prazer seguidas de um adeus, mas tinha de tentar. Se acabasse sozinha, pelo menos se consolaria com a noção de que havia feito tudo que estava ao seu alcance para conquistar o coração daquele homem. Restariam também as boas lembranças para os momentos de solidão.

Decidida, relaxou nos braços musculosos e sorriu quando ele moveu a mão devagar até tocar em seu seio. Ele sempre fazia isso quando pensava que ela já estava dormindo.

Alana sentiu o corpo em brasa. Quando despertou o suficiente, sentiu as mãos de Gregor acariciando seus seios e a respiração quente em sua nuca. Dessa vez, o movimento às costas dela não era tão sutil. Ele, sem dúvida, tinha acordado bastante faminto.

Por um momento, ela simplesmente se deixou levar pelo prazer. O toque suave das mãos e dos lábios masculinos era bom demais. A maneira como ele se esfregava contra seu corpo provocava um calor prazeroso em seu ventre. Lembrou-se de que antes de dormir havia decidido que se entregaria à paixão que os atormentava. Estava prestes a fazer isso quando pensou no ferimento. Uma noite de descanso não tinha sido suficiente para que ele se recuperasse. Caso ela permitisse que as carícias prosseguissem, ele poderia sangrar novamente. Foi o suficiente para que ela reunisse forças e se afastasse.

Mas, em vez de sair da cama de imediato, como fazia todas as manhãs, ela se virou para fitá-lo e viu o desejo estampado em seu rosto. Resolveu, então, que estava na hora de demonstrar que ele logo conseguiria o que tanto ansiava, o que ambos almejavam. Envolvendo os braços em torno de seu pescoço, deu-lhe um beijo ousado antes de sair do leito.

— Alana! — Gregor exclamou enquanto ela se afastava.

— Preciso apanhar mais lenha para a fogueira. — Continuou andando. — Chame se precisar de algo.

Ele queria que ela voltasse e cumprisse a promessa insinuada com o beijo. Sentia-se confuso e frustrado ao mesmo tempo. Era a primeira vez que ela dava sinais de ousadia, que tomava a iniciativa. Aquele tinha sido um grande passo. O sangue de Gregor ainda fervia, devido ao calor daquele beijo. Um gesto que havia revelado uma paixão e um fogo que estava curioso para provar. Mostrava aceitação; disso estava certo.

Ele se sentou com cuidado. O ferimento ainda doía, mas era um alívio perceber que não estava febril. Infelizmente, ainda não se encontrava em condições de corresponder às expectativas de Alana. Apesar do estado de fraqueza, a simples idéia de finalmente poder fazer amor com ela o deixava excitado. Era como se tivesse esperado por essa mulher durante anos, em vez de apenas três semanas.

— Não posso acreditar que funcionou — Alana sussurrou, olhando para os três peixes que havia pescado.

Ao sair em busca de lenha para a fogueira, encontrara um rio. Não era grande, mas profundo o suficiente para ter peixes. A princípio, simplesmente tinha apreciado o som da água correndo sobre as pedras, e então bebera um pouco do precioso líquido. Anos atrás, seu primo Logan tinha lhe ensinado a pescar com as mãos e revelado quais peixes se podia capturar com mais facilidade dessa maneira.

O sucesso na pesca a surpreendeu e, de certa forma, a orgulhou. A fome e a necessidade tinham feito dela uma ótima caçadora. No entanto, ficaria muito feliz quando estivesse de volta ao lugar onde sempre havia alguém que caçava para pôr comida em sua mesa.

— Oh, Charlemagne, não ouse — falou quando o gato se aproximou dos peixes. — Terá a sua parte depois que eu assar os pobrezinhos. E, acredite, vou pedir a Gregor que os limpe. Isso não vai prejudicar em nada o ferimento nem enfraquecê-lo.

O gato se sentou, movendo o rabo e levantando as folhas ao redor.

— Não precisa ficar mal-humorado, rapaz. Logo terá o que quer.

Guardou os peixes dentro do saco que havia levado na esperança de encontrar algo mais para comer. Voltou ao acampamento, carregando a lenha, com Charlemagne sempre ao seu lado. O animal raramente a perdia de vista, e ela não sabia se isso a comovia ou a preocupava. Espantando o breve momento de superstição, permitiu que os pensamentos voltassem a Gregor.

— Ah, Charlemagne, estou prestes a fazer papel de tola — confessou ao gato.

Ele bateu com a patinha numa folha que caíra de uma árvore.

— Sim, uma tola que fala com gatos e que está a ponto de entregar sua tão guardada virgindade a um homem que talvez nunca corresponda ao seu amor.

Charlemagne parou de repente, para afiar as unhas no tronco de uma árvore.

Alana suspirou, desejando que pudesse conversar com uma de suas parentes. Considerando as histórias românticas que haviam lhe contado, aconselhariam-na a fazer exatamente o que estava planejando. Aceitaria Gregor como amante e rezaria com fé para que a atração que ele sentia por ela tivesse a semente do amor.

Um arrepio de antecipação perpassou seu corpo só de se imaginar fazendo amor com ele. Sua decisão estava tomada e não tinha volta. Era um risco enorme que iria correr, e poderia ficar solteira para sempre, mas não se importava. Tudo que sabia era que amava Gregor, desejava-o e precisava dele. Pela primeira vez na vida, ela faria exatamente o que queria e torcia para que as conseqüências não fossem severas demais. Esperava apenas não causar nenhum tipo de embaraço à sua família.

Ao chegar ao acampamento e vê-lo se sentando lentamente com uma expressão de dor, ela soube que teria tempo suficiente para se preparar para o grande passo que daria. Acomodou a lenha perto do fogo e colocou os peixes perto de Gregor, sorrindo do olhar de espanto que ele lhe lançou ao ver o resultado da pesca.

— Como conseguiu esses peixes?

Ele escutou a história, e sua surpresa aumentou quando ela estendeu a faca, indicando que ele deveria limpá-los. Espantado, ele fez seu trabalho em silêncio, enquanto ela alimentava a fogueira com mais lenha. Ficar aos cuidados de Alana Murray podia ser uma experiência bastante humilhante, decidiu. Ele nunca tinha conseguido pegar um só peixe com as mãos, muito menos três.

— Onde os apanhou? — ele perguntou, observando-a apanhar os peixes limpos e colocá-los para assar.

— Há um rio aqui perto — ela respondeu. — E uma fonte bem-vinda de água, apesar de ser um tanto fria para o meu gosto. Não vi nenhum sinal dos Gowan nem de qualquer outra pessoa enquanto apanhava lenha.

Gregor assentiu.

— Acho que finalmente perderam nosso rastro. Acho que cruzamos uma fronteira que eles não traspassarão.

— Mas você pretende se manter atento, não?

— Pretendo, sim. Eles nos perseguiram muito mais do que pensei que fariam.

— Eu também ficarei de olho, mas acho que finalmente estamos fora do alcance dos Gowan. Poderia cuidar dos peixes para mim? Vou apanhar mais um pouco de lenha da pilha que formei no caminho para cá.

— Sim, pelo menos disso posso cuidar. — Percebeu a nota amarga na própria voz, e não se surpreendeu ao ver que ela continha um sorriso. Ele tinha soado como um garoto resmungão. — Antes de ir, poderia me trazer a bolsa de viagem, por favor? Preciso trocar de roupa.

Ela lhe entregou a bolsa e saiu em busca de mais lenha. Resistiu à imensa tentação de dar uma espiada enquanto ele mudava de roupa. Foi preciso muita força de vontade para refrear o impulso de aconselhá-lo a ficar nu para que nada irritasse seu ferimento. Meneou a cabeça enquanto caminhava, determinada a dar o tempo necessário para que ele se vestisse com tranqüilidade.

Quando retornou ao acampamento, Gregor estava sentado próximo ao fogo, usando uma camisa de linho branco, com o xale escocês em torno do corpo e calçando botas rústicas de couro de veado. Gostou de vê-lo em trajes simples. As outras roupas que ele vestia eram finas e o identificavam como um cortesão. Apesar de ainda estar lindo, ele agora parecia mais acessível. Mais ao seu alcance.

O brilho nos olhos de Gregor enquanto a observava revelava que ele se lembrava muito bem do beijo ousado daquela manhã. Não fosse pelo ferimento, suspeitava que ele estaria demostrando como tinha compreendido com clareza a mensagem silenciosa. Ela conteve o rubor ao servi-lo de um pedaço de peixe.

Os instintos de Alana diziam que os Gowan já não eram mais uma ameaça. Ela e Gregor poderiam permanecer por ali até que o machucado cicatrizasse. E, se o tempo colaborasse, ficariam confortáveis durante alguns dias. Ao olhar para as árvores ao redor, as violetas selvagens sob a base dos troncos e as colinas não muito distante, Alana resolveu que aquele era o local perfeito para uma mulher ser introduzida à arte do amor. Fitando-o novamente, pensou que não poderia ter escolhido um professor melhor. Tudo que tinha de fazer era esperar que ele se recuperasse o suficiente para dar início às aulas.

— Alana.

A voz profunda a assustou e ela quase derrubou o peixe que tinha acabado de apanhar. Rapidamente, jogou-o na margem e olhou para Gregor. Ele estava recostado contra o tronco de uma árvore, de braços cruzados sobre o peito largo. Durante quanto tempo ele se encontrava ali, observando-a, era um mistério. Ela apenas desejava que ele não tivesse ouvido a conversa com Charlemagne sobre as intenções de se tornar sua amante.

— É melhor que saia logo da água. Suas pernas estão ficando azuis.

Ela lançou-lhe um olhar zangado, achando que aquilo não era muito eficaz na tentativa de seduzi-la. Mesmo assim, deixou o rio, escondendo as pernas sob a saia.

— Um cavalheiro de verdade não fica reparando nas pernas de uma dama.

— Bem, eu nunca disse que sou um cavalheiro, e tenho planos de ver um pouco mais do que as suas pernas bonitas.

O comentário a fez corar, e logo um calor se espalhou por seu corpo. Era evidente que ele não teria de se esforçar muito para seduzi-la. Já estavam havia três dias naquele local, aproveitando a paz e o tempo bom. A saúde de Gregor melhorava com incrível rapidez. Seus beijos e carícias eram cada vez mais ousados, e ela retribuía da mesma forma, mas ele sempre se continha antes de avançar demais. Porém, naquele exato momento, a expressão que Gregor tinha no rosto indicava que estava cansando de fugir do inevitável.

— E muito audacioso, Gregor MacFingal Cameron.

— E planejo ousar ainda mais.

— É sempre bom que um homem tenha um plano — ela sussurrou, surpreendendo-se quando ele a puxou para perto de si. — Precisamos levar os peixes para o acampamento.

— Quem disse que vamos voltar para lá? Gosto deste lugar.

— Mas ainda é dia.

— Acho que não terei paciência de esperar até que o sol se ponha.

Alana ia comentar algo sobre a avidez de Gregor, que a envaidecia muito, mas ele se apossou de seus lábios, fazendo-a se esquecer rapidamente do que ia dizer. A paixão estava evidente no beijo intenso e o desejo se revelava no modo como ele a pressionava contra o próprio corpo. Excitada, correspondia com ardor, enquanto ele lentamente a colocava sobre as folhas na margem do rio. Cada parte de Alana, coração, corpo e alma, recebeu-o de braços abertos quando ele se deitou sobre ela.

Finalmente, o momento tinha chegado. A atração que sentiam um pelo outro se intensificara a cada beijo, cada toque e cada olhar nos últimos três longos dias. Havia muito tempo ela se livrara de todas as dúvidas. Suspeitava que tinha estado tão ansiosa quanto ele para que o ferimento melhorasse.

— Diga sim — ele murmurou na curva macia do pescoço dela enquanto abria seu vestido. — Há três dias vem demonstrando isso com seus beijos doces, carícias suaves e suspiros, mas nunca falou em voz alta. Quero ouvir de sua boca. Quero escutá-la dizendo sim.

— Sim.

Se Gregor não estivesse tão desesperado para ficar bem próximo a ela, suspeitava que teria entrado em colapso naquele mesmo instante, tamanho o alívio que sentiu. Apesar de todos os sinais, indicando que ela realmente desejava se entregar, ainda tinha dúvidas. Alana era uma jovem bem-criada, cuja inocência era um prêmio guardado exclusivamente para o marido, e ele em momento algum oferecera uma promessa de amor ou casamento. Por isso, temia que, no último instante, ela hesitasse, cobrando algo que ele não poderia proporcionar, pois não era um homem totalmente livre ainda.

Terminou de despi-la, guiado pelo desespero e pela necessidade. Quando jogou para o lado a última peça de roupa, ajoelhou-se e a fitou por inteiro, ignorando o rubor que lhe cobria as faces. Ela era macia e delgada. Comparada às mulheres que conhecera, parecia uma criança, mas ele não a via como uma desde o dia em que havia cortado as faixas que encobriam os seios arredondados e firmes. Alana não tinha curvas generosas, porém suas formas delicadas eram lindas para ele.

Observando os mamilos enrijecendo sob seu olhar, ele tirou as próprias roupas. Sabia que teria de se controlar ao penetrá-la. Não era preciso ter nenhuma experiência com virgens para saber que a primeira vez era muito importante e deixava marcas, boas ou más, na memória de uma mulher. Apesar de toda a sensualidade do momento, ele estava um pouco nervoso.

Quando se acomodou nos braços acolhedores e seus corpos nus se tocaram pela primeira vez, ele estremeceu. Um leve tremor perpassou o corpo de Alana também e ele respirou, aliviado, concluindo que talvez não fosse tão difícil quanto imaginava. Afinal, ela parecia tão ávida quanto ele.

— É tão bom tocá-la — ele sussurrou, deslizando as mãos livremente ao longo do corpo esguio. — Tenho esperado por este instante desde que descobri que não era uma criança.

Agora que ele não a encarava com tanta ousadia, Alana sentiu seu embaraço desaparecer. — Tenho pensado nisso também. — Suavemente, ela tocou o peito largo, sentindo o calor da pele sob seus dedos. — E um homem muito bonito, Gregor.

— E eu nunca vi nada mais belo do que você, deitada aqui, sob a luz do sol.

No instante em que ela ia contestar as palavras lisonjeiras, Gregor a calou com um beijo. Ele se incomodava um pouco ao perceber que ela duvidava de seus elogios, mas era compreensível. A sensação de não se achar bonita era muito antiga, tinha sido despertada em algum momento no passado. Podia ser proveniente de coisas ditas ou feitas a ela, ou até mesmo originada de seus próprios medos e preocupações, mas estava arraigada. Seria necessário mais do que alguns beijos ou do ato de amor para banir essas dúvidas. Decidiu que daria a ela paixão e autoconfiança. Mesmo que não ficassem juntos — e o simples pensamento provocou-lhe uma dor estranha e profunda —, no que dependesse dele, Alana passaria a ter consciência da própria beleza e sensualidade. Era o mínimo que podia oferecer em troca do presente que ela estava prestes a lhe dar.

Acariciando o corpo viril enquanto ele traçava uma trilha de beijos ao longo de seu pescoço, Alana mal podia acreditar em como era bom senti-lo. O calor da pele sob suas mãos, o movimento dos músculos quando ele mexia os braços e até mesmo a leve aspereza da cicatriz sob seus dedos, tudo a encantava e servia para alimentar ainda mais o desejo que a consumia.

Assim que Gregor cobriu seus seios com as mãos grandes e beijou o vão entre eles, fechou os olhos e se perdeu nas delícias provocadas pelos toques dele. O roçar quente e úmido da língua sobre seus mamilos intumescidos resultou numa onda de tremor. Um gemido de prazer escapou de seus lábios quando ele os sugou. O prazer que se espalhou por seu corpo era tão intenso que se surpreendeu por não perder os sentidos. Em vez disso, deslizou os dedos por entre os cabelos longos e faltos, mantendo-o perto de si, num pedido silencioso para que continuasse.

Gregor murmurava palavras doces enquanto afagava seu ventre, mas ela não compreendia ao certo o que dizia. Logo, ele deslizou a mão entre suas coxas, fazendo-a ficar tensa. Quando conseguiu pensar em algo para dizer, protestando ante tal intimidade, já não queria repreendê-lo. Era uma carícia ousada, mas excitante. Todo o desejo que sentia por ele parecia se concentrar no exato local que estava sendo estimulado pelos dedos hábeis. Ela ouviu o próprio gemido quando ele a penetrou com o dedo, movendo-o no mesmo ritmo da língua que voltara a acariciar o interior de sua boca. Seu corpo clamava por mais.

— Gregor — ela gritou quando ele tornou a cobrir seus seios de beijos. — Eu preciso...

— Sim, sei disso. Posso sentir sua necessidade. — Ele retirou a mão que a acariciava, rezando para que ela estivesse preparada o suficiente para a dor que em breve sentiria. — Está tão quente e úmida... — murmurou em seu ouvido, ao se acomodar entre suas coxas e começar a penetrá-la. — Ponha essas pernas lindas em volta de mim, querida. — Soltou um gemido assim que ela obedeceu.

Apesar de arder de paixão, Alana sentiu certo desconforto conforme ele se aprofundava em seu corpo.

— Você é um homem muito grande — ela sussurrou, tentando não ficar tensa, pois suspeitava que isso só dificultaria as coisas.

— Obrigado.

Ela riu e então gritou quando ele a penetrou profundamente. Num gesto instintivo, colocou as mãos contra o peito musculoso e tentou empurrá-lo, numa tentativa de afastar a dor. Mas ele a beijou com carinho e recostou a testa contra a dela. Alana percebeu que ele esperava que a sensação desagradável passasse e que seu corpo se acostumasse com a invasão. Gregor estremeceu de leve enquanto lutava para se manter parado. Ela o abraçou ao perceber que a dor tinha cedido. Por um momento, permaneceu de olhos fechados e se concentrou no fato de que, naquele instante, eles eram um só, e se encontravam o mais próximo que duas pessoas poderiam estar. Sentindo o desejo retornar, olhou para ele, que estava de olhos fechados e dentes contraídos, e sorriu. Já era tempo de pôr um fim àquele sofrimento.

Gregor se perguntava se aquilo tudo poderia levar um homem à loucura. Ele estava exatamente onde queria estar havia algumas semanas, dentro de Alana. Sentir o calor de seu corpo envolvê-lo era puro prazer, mas não poder se mover era pura agonia. Com certeza, o tipo de tormento que poderia levar um homem à loucura. Uma vez que ela não se mexia, ele temia ter causado um sofrimento intenso, talvez tão forte a ponto de fazê-la se arrepender de ter dito "sim". Quando ele lentamente abriu os olhos, percebeu que ela o fitava, com um sorriso nos lábios.

— Acordou do cochilo? — ela indagou.

— Pobrezinha. Eu a machuquei.

— Um pouco. Mas já passou.

— Graças a Deus.

Enquanto retomava o ritmo com movimentos lentos, como se temesse que ela pudesse quebrar, Gregor a beijava. Alana enlaçou as pernas com mais força ao redor do corpo viril e aos poucos foi entrando no mesmo compasso, deixando-se guiar livremente pelo instinto. Logo começou a desejar que ele fosse menos gentil, menos contido nos movimentos. Todo o seu corpo parecia tenso e pronto para transpor uma barreira invisível. Correu as mãos pelas costas dele, e agarrou suas nádegas, pressionando-as para ainda mais perto. Ele gemeu e começou a se mover com mais ímpeto.

Ele murmurou algo que soou como um pedido de desculpas, mas Alana não prestou muita atenção. Ela parecia estar alcançando algo que não sabia ao certo o que era. Sentiu-se estremecer, sendo tomada por ondas de calor que percorreram seu corpo inteiro. Gritou o nome dele, querendo que compartilhasse aquilo com ela. No minuto seguinte, ao escutar a voz rouca sussurrar seu nome, percebeu que ele a acompanhava. Abraçou-o, prendendo-o dentro de si, entregando-se por completo ao prazer que ele acabara de lhe proporcionar.

Gregor se deitou sobre ela, sustentando seu peso nos cotovelos apoiados ao chão. Estava dominado por uma mistura de orgulho e espanto. Tinha cumprido a promessa de satisfazê-la, mas estava admirado com o que ela lhe dera em troca. Nunca tinha sentido uma paixão assim, nem uma satisfação tão completa com outra mulher. Ainda estava tomado pelas sensações que havia experimentado. Sentia-se saciado, mas sabia que logo iria querer prová-la novamente.

Era exatamente aquela emoção que ele buscara nos braços de outras mulheres, mas nunca havia encontrado. Desistira da busca e tinha resolvido que abandonaria de vez o sonho de uma grande paixão, trocando-o por um pedaço de terra e algumas moedas obtidos por meio do casamento. Com Alana, pensou, encontrara o valioso sentimento que fazia de Ewan e Sigimor homens felizes. Era o que desejava, do que precisava e o que pretendia ter.

As palavras vieram à sua boca, mas as conteve. Não se sentia no direito de falar sobre o futuro ainda. E, depois de quase selar um noivado com a mulher errada, hesitava em fazer promessas a outra. Ele precisava ter certeza... absoluta certeza. Alana parecia ser a pessoa certa, mas talvez a paixão estivesse obscurecendo seu bom senso. Seria cauteloso dessa vez. Além disso, havia o fato de não querer que Alana descobrisse a respeito de Mavis depois de ter-lhe feito promessas. Aquilo a levaria a considerá-lo leviano e achar que o que dizia não significava nada.

Lentamente, Gregor se esquivou dos braços que o envolviam, virou-se de lado e a trouxe pára perto de si. Ela ainda estampava o prazer na fisionomia, e os olhos que o fitavam emanavam um brilho especial. Quando se virou e o beijou no peito, ele foi tomado por outra onda de excitação.

— Está sentindo alguma dor, querida? — indagou, acariciando-a no quadril.

— Não, apenas uma leve ardência e, bem... — ela corou —, estou um pouquinho grudenta. Gregor riu e se levantou. Em seguida, ajudou-a a fazer o mesmo, apreciando o corpo nu. Havia algumas marcas vermelhas sobre os seios dela causadas pelo roçar de sua barba por fazer, e um pouco de sangue escorria entre as coxas delicadas. Ele a apanhou em seus braços e caminhou até o rio. A água estava fria, mas o dia quente tornou o mergulho quase agradável. Depois que a colocou em pé, começou a lavá-la, ignorando os protestos.

— Você não tem respeito pelo recato de uma pessoa. — ela reclamou enquanto Gregor a tirava da água.

— Não — ele concordou animadamente, ajudando-a a se vestir após secá-la com a camisa.

Alana o observou se enrolar no manto e suspirou. Fazer amor com ele tinha sido do jeito que ela sonhara, mas os momentos seguintes estavam sendo decepcionantes. Ele havia sido carinhoso, abraçando-a gentilmente após a explosão de prazer, porém as tão esperadas palavras de amor não tinham sido pronunciadas. Disse a si mesma que ainda era cedo, que os homens precisavam de mais tempo para admitir o que sentiam.

— Está muito séria — ele falou. — Arrependida?

— Não.

— Ótimo. — Passando as mãos nos ombros de Alana, beijou-a no rosto. — E melhor voltarmos ao acampamento antes que Charlemagne roube nossos peixes.

Ao ver o gato se aproximando do embornal, ela correu para salvar a refeição. Em seguida, apanhou as outras peças de roupa e caminhou ao lado de Gregor. Apesar de a ausência de palavras românticas incomodá-la, a maneira como ele se comportava a deixava à vontade ao seu lado, apesar do que tinham acabado de fazer... Na margem do rio, em plena luz do dia. Meneou a cabeça, espantada com a própria ousadia.

Enquanto ela cuidava da fogueira, ele limpava os peixes. Em seguida, ela se encarregou de assar o pescado, e ele foi buscar mais lenha. Tudo parecia normal, tão comum, que chegava a ser um pouco estranho. Havia algumas horas, ela perdera a virgindade. Somente uma leve ardência entre as pernas indicava que não tinha sido um sonho. Alana se perguntava se era assim que os amantes agiam, levando a vida normalmente exceto por breves momentos de prazer.

Não, ela pensou, devia haver mais. Duvidava que Gregor se deitasse com uma virgem todos os dias. Ele deveria ter feito, ao menos, um elogio ou dois. Parecia que estava economizando as palavras, falando o mínimo possível, embora ela não entendesse a razão. Pensou que talvez pudesse perguntar a ele o que estava sentindo, mas logo descartou a abordagem direta, temerosa da resposta.

Ela, por sua vez, também não dissera nada. Tinha, na ponta da língua, uma infinidade de palavras, mas elas vinham diretamente do coração, e não acreditava que Gregor estivesse preparado para ouvi-las. Havia feito amor com ele porque o amava. Porém, sabia que os homens não precisavam sentir algo tão profundo para se relacionar com uma mulher. Gregor estava atraído por ela, quanto a isso não restava dúvida, mas Alana precisava de muito mais. Pelas histórias que ouvira das mulheres de sua família, conseguir esse algo mais de um homem poderia levar tempo. Esperava que tivesse a paciência necessária.

Gregor fez -de tudo para manter a conversa entre eles o mais superficial possível durante todo o jantar. Sabia que estava agindo como se nada de importante tivesse acontecido à beira do rio, pois ainda se achava muito confuso e com receio de tecer algum comentário. Percebia, pelo brilho dos olhos de Alana, que ela estava perturbada com aquela reação, mas ele precisava de tempo para pensar. Apesar de não querer fazer nenhuma promessa de amor, também não queria agir como se não tivesse sido afetado pelo que haviam compartilhado.

Quando entraram embaixo das cobertas, ele notou que ela estremecia de leve e sabia que tinha de fazer algo. Puxou-a para mais perto e beijou-a, ficando aliviado ao vê-la retribuir a carícia.

— Minha querida Alana, você é capaz de fazer um homem tremer até a raiz dos cabelos — ele murmurou enquanto beijava a cavidade entre o ombro e o pescoço delicado.

— Você não me pareceu muito abalado.

— Acha que me deito com uma virgem todos os dias?

Ela deixou um leve sorriso escapar ao afagar os braços de Gregor. Só então percebeu que estivera tão concentrada nos próprios pensamentos que nem havia se dado conta de que ele se deitara sem roupa.

— Bem, não. Pelo pouco que ouvi, a maioria dos homens costuma evitar as virgens.

E ambos sabiam o motivo, ele pensou. Tirar a pureza de uma moça era o caminho certo para o altar, mas esse era um assunto que ele pretendia evitar a todo custo.

— Você me deu um presente maravilhoso — Gregor disse com carinho. — E não estou me referindo à sua doce inocência. Você despertou algo novo dentro de mim, a sensação mais profunda e esplêndida que experimentei em toda a minha vida. Mais doce também. Temi que a tivesse machucado, especialmente quando me tornei tão rude no final.

— Não, você não me machucou. E não acho que tenha sido rude.

— E um alívio ouvir isso, apesar de eu ainda acreditar que deveria ter sido mais gentil.

Alana deslizou os dedos com delicadeza pelo peito forte. Ele parecia desgostoso consigo mesmo. Suspeitou que um homem como Gregor não gostasse de perder o controle, como havia acontecido. Apesar de achar um tanto embaraçoso comentar sobre o ato em si, ela não queria que ele continuasse com a impressão de que agira com rispidez. Pelo contrário, o tempo todo ela estivera envolvida no mesmo ritmo, e os momentos finais tinham sido fantásticos. Tudo transcorrera exatamente como havia sonhado. Alana não queria que ele se preocupasse tanto com cada movimento a ponto de deixar de se concentrar nela e no prazer que poderiam compartilhar. Desejava Gregor, e somente ele, do jeito que era.

— Confesso que gostei quando você foi um pouco rude — ela murmurou, fitando-o rapidamente antes de baixar o olhar. — Você agiu da forma que eu esperava.

Alana era uma jóia preciosa, ele pensou ao erguer-lhe o rosto com a ponta dos dedos para beijá-la.

— Conte-me, meu tesouro, está dolorida?

— Não.

— Ótimo, pois quero fazer amor com você novamente. — Começou a livrá-la da roupa.

A voz de Gregor soou estranhamente tensa, porém ela atribuiu o fato ao desejo. Sentia o membro ereto roçando suas coxas. Ele ainda não falara nada sobre amor, mas isso já não a incomodava tanto. Pelo visto, ele tinha sofrido do mesmo embaraço que ela. Ouvi-lo falar sobre a atração que sentia por ela e o prazer que encontrara ao seu lado seria o suficiente por enquanto, disse a si mesma. Então, voltou todas as atenções ao deleite que encontraria nos braços dele.

Gregor ajeitou-se na cama improvisada com Alana dormindo em seus braços e beijou-a na testa. Ele acariciava o ventre perfeito e sorriu ao ouvi-la murmurar seu nome em um sonho. Deveria estar exausto depois de terem feito amor mais uma vez e de maneira mais do que intensa, porém o que sentia era um fogo ardendo por dentro. Alana o estava transformando em um homem insaciável, concluiu, sorrindo.

Aceitara as palavras dela como verdadeiras e se permitira apenas dar e receber prazer, preocupando-se somente que ela desfrutasse da relação tanto quanto ele. Dessa vez, ele se deixara levar, sem calcular muito cada gesto. Esse tinha sido o interlúdio mais sensual que já experimentara. O fato de Alana entregar-se de corpo e alma a cada carícia, ávida por mergulhar na paixão que havia entre eles, só facilitava as coisas.

Enquanto observava Charlemagne se acomodando no peito dela, bocejou e fechou os olhos. Se o tempo continuasse bom, poderiam ficar ali por mais um ou dois dias, vivendo aqueles momentos de paixão. Porém, logo teriam de encarar os problemas da vida.

Precisavam ir em busca da irmã de Alana, e ele teria de romper os laços com Mavis. Esperava desfazer o compromisso assim que chegasse a Scarglas. Abraçou Alana com mais intensidade. Não importava o que o futuro lhes reservava, nunca mais ele consideraria a hipótese de se casar se não houvesse, no mínimo, uma forte e verdadeira paixão.

 **CAPÍTULO VI**

Alana sentiu Gregor dentro de seu corpo enquanto despertava lentamente, deixando escapar um leve gemido de prazer ao perceber que não se tratava de um sonho. Uma das mãos fortes segurava um seio enquanto a outra deslizava pelos quadris arredondados. Surpreendeu-se ao se dar conta de que seus corpos tinham se unido enquanto ainda estava de costas para ele. Porém, logo os dedos hábeis começaram a acariciá-la entre as pernas, levando-a à loucura, e ela perdeu toda a capacidade de pensar. Abandonou-se à excitação enquanto ele os conduzia ao paraíso.

Tremores de prazer ainda a percorriam quando passou a acariciar o braço de Gregor que envolvia sua cintura. Alana não imaginava que houvesse tantas posições distintas para fazer amor. Nos últimos dois dias, ele lhe ensinara muitas coisas. Por outro lado, não estava nem um pouco curiosa de saber onde ele havia aprendido tudo aquilo, nem queria pensar em, quanta experiência ele tinha. Seria fácil começar a se comparar com todas as lindas mulheres que ele conhecera antes dela.

Esses pensamentos rapidamente esfriaram o calor que ainda a percorria, e Alana se esquivou do abraço. Em seguida, vestiu-se, apanhou a bolsa de viagem e procurou um canto privado na floresta. Sabia que era tolice permitir que o ciúme das mulheres que Gregor tivera no passado estragasse os bons momentos do presente. Ele era seu agora. E, uma vez que havia assumido o risco, era bobagem perder o precioso tempo ao lado daquele homem maravilhoso preocupando-se com isso.

Após cuidar de suas necessidades pessoais, seguiu na direção do rio para se banhar. Olhando ao redor para se certificar de que não havia ninguém por perto, ela se despiu e entrou na água. Cerrou os dentes de frio e lavou-se o mais rápido que pôde.

Já estava farta de comer coelho e peixe e, principalmente, de tomar banhos frios. Na primeira oportunidade que tivesse, iria tomar um longo banho quente, prometeu a si mesma.

Quando, por fim, chegassem a um lugar onde ela poderia se dar a algum luxo, provavelmente Gregor já teria tido tempo de se decidir se ficaria com ela ou se seguiria o próprio caminho, concluiu após um longo suspiro. Ela precisava encontrar Keira, para saber se a irmã estava bem, mas isso significava o fim da viagem com Gregor. Apesar da ausência de palavras de amor, Alana sabia que era importante para ele pela maneira como a abraçava enquanto dormiam, pelos sorrisos trocados e até mesmo pelo modo como falava, usando um tom de voz suave. Ou talvez ele tratasse dessa forma todas as amantes, antes de abandoná-las.

Portanto, teria de se esforçar mais para fazer com que Gregor quisesse continuar ao seu lado. Se estivessem na casa dele, poderia demonstrar que seria uma boa esposa. Fizera sua parte ao mantê-los aquecidos e alimentados durante as viagens, mas duvidava que Gregor visse as coisas dessa maneira. Sabia que ele gostava de conversar com ela sobre diversos assuntos e era uma boa parceira de xadrez. Mas, apesar de apreciar a sua companhia e da satisfação que Alana lhe proporcionava, ele não havia dado nenhum sinal de amá-la.

Enquanto caminhava de volta ao acampamento, decidiu que daquele dia em diante seria a melhor amante que ele já tivera. Talvez essa fosse a chave para o coração dele. E, estava ansiosa para tentar, pois seus instintos diziam que o tempo que restava para encontrar essa chave estava se esgotando rapidamente.

Assim que Alana retornou ao acampamento, Gregor lhe deu um beijo e saiu para cuidar de sua higiene pessoal. A vida nunca fora tão boa, ele pensou no caminho para o rio. O local onde estavam acampados era farto em alimento e água. O tempo estava excepcionalmente bom, como se a natureza tivesse decidido que eles mereciam uma trégua do frio e da umidade.

E, para completar, ainda havia a doce Alana, que estava se mostrando uma amante incomparável, concluiu, com um sorriso embevecido na face. A água fria do rio apagou rapidamente a excitação que o tomara ao pensar nela. Enquanto se banhava, tentava descobrir de que forma Alana era tão melhor do que todas as mulheres que haviam se deitado em sua cama. Gregor sempre acreditara que, em se tratando de sexo, todas elas eram iguais. Mas Alana tinha provado o contrário.

Claro que o fato de saber que era o primeiro e único homem a se deitar com ela já consistia em motivo suficiente para alimentar seu orgulho masculino. Por mais arrogante e hipócrita que pudesse parecer, era bom saber que nenhum outro havia tocado naquela pele macia, beijado os belos seios nem sentido o calor das coxas quentes ao redor do corpo enquanto ela gritava seu nome. Gregor nunca tinha se importado com quem ou com quantos homens uma mulher se deitara antes dele, mas apenas a idéia de Alana beijando outro homem era o suficiente para levá-lo à loucura.

Ao pisar na margem do rio, enxotou Charlemagne da toalha que havia trazido da estalagem e rapidamente começou a se enxugar, ainda tentando desvendar o mistério representado por Alana. Ela lhe dera a liberdade de ser ele mesmo na cama e fora dela, pensou com um sorriso. Com ela, não precisava planejar ou calcular. Ele quase sentia o prazer que seu toque proporcionava a ela. Não era um tolo romântico, mas podia jurar que, quando atingiam o clímax, era como fossem um só ser, unidos por um prazer indescritível. Aquela era uma sensação que talvez nunca compreendesse de fato, mas que estava se tornando um verdadeiro vício.

Ao caminhar de volta ao acampamento, decidiu que já era tempo de seguirem viagem. Não que gostasse da idéia de abandonar aquele paraíso, mas tinha prometido a Alana que a ajudaria à encontrar Keira. Sendo assim, não poderiam continuar vivendo na floresta como se fossem dois espíritos livres. Havia também a possibilidade de sua família ter ficado sabendo sobre o seu desaparecimento no caminho de volta da casa de Mavis. E os parentes de Alana também deviam estar preocupados. Apesar de um lado egoísta querer se esquecer de todas as preocupações e continuar naquela vida boa ao lado dela, sabia que não poderiam ficar ali para sempre, esquecidos do restante do mundo.

A fisionomia de Gregor estava tão séria quando ele se sentou e se serviu de um pouco de mingau de cereais que ela não pôde evitar a pergunta:

— Há algo errado?

— Não, apenas decidi que é melhor que retomemos nossa caminhada, e confesso que não estou muito feliz com a idéia — ele respondeu, sorrindo em seguida.

A idéia também não agradou a Alana, porém ela disse, também sorrindo:

— Sim, já é tempo. Tenho sentido que Keira está por perto.

— Mas não em perigo?

— Não, mas continua perturbada. O homem mau que aparecia no meu sonho se foi. Espero que tenha morrido. Reconheço que é crueldade de minha parte, mas creio que se tratava de alguém com as mãos sujas de sangue, que nunca deixaria Keira em paz se um dos dois não morresse.

— Uma verdade dura, que não pode ser ignorada. Bem, se pode sentir a sua irmã com mais força, quer dizer que estamos mais perto dela.

— Acho que sim, apesar de não saber onde nos encontramos.

— Se nos apressarmos, chegaremos ao Monastério de Saint Bernard antes do. anoitecer.

Alana o fitou, surpresa.

— O monastério próximo a Muirlan?

— Sim. Sabe onde fica? — Gregor saboreou as últimas gotas do vinho que a sra. Dunn lhes dera.

— Sei. Meu primo Matthew está lá. Bem, ele é o irmão Matthew agora.

Gregor meneou a cabeça.

— Há alguém nessas terras que não seja parente dos Murray?

Alana riu, erguendo os ombros.

— De fato somos uma família muito grande, porém Matthew é um Kirkcaldy. Da família da minha mãe.— Ela se engasgou ao se dar conta de algo. — É claro! E por isso que estou sentindo a presença de Keira.

— Acha que ela foi buscar a ajuda do seu primo?

— Ela foi se esconder no mosteiro. — Alana refletiu por um momento e ficou ainda mais convencida disso.

— Sim, ela procurou o primo Matthew quando estava ferida, o que significa que Ardgieann não deve ser tão distante de Muirlan e do monastério.

— Não sei ao certo onde é Ardgieann, mas tenho conhecimento de que Muirlan não é muito longe de Scarglas. — Encolheu os ombros ante o olhar curioso de Alana, pois a maioria dos homens conhecia muito melhor as terras ao redor. — Meu pai costuma criar inimigos por onde passa, por isso estamos cercados por eles. Por exemplo, o clã dos Gray, que se sente no direito de matar qualquer MacFingal que encontrar. Por isso, não costumamos viajar para muito longe e, quando é preciso, usamos as estradas mais movimentadas. Posso dizer bastante sobre cada clã que rodeia Scarglas, um pouco sobre como chegar a Dubheidland, onde meu primo Sigimor é o senhor, e alguns de nós já estivemos em Deilcladach, onde o irmão de Fiona, Connor, tem certo poder, mas não sei muito mais do que isso. Hoje em dia, não é mais tão perigoso, porém é difícil abandonar os velhos hábitos, e ainda não costumamos ir a terras muito distantes.

De repente, Gregor se deu conta de que Alana poderia lhe perguntar o que ele estava fazendo tão longe de casa quando foi capturado pelos Gowan e resolveu mudar o rumo da conversa, questionando sobre o monastério. Foi um alívio quando ela se animou, pondo-se a falar sobre o primo Matthew. Esconder segredos de Alana estava se tornando cada vez mais difícil e o fazia sentir-se culpado.

Uma hora depois, estavam prontos para partir. Alana olhou ao redor, ao mesmo tempo triste por partir e ansiosa para iniciar a jornada que a levaria ao encontro da irmã. Com um leve sorriso, segurou a mão que Gregor estendia, e os dois deixaram o local, lado a lado. Era melhor nem pensar que aquela viagem estava próxima do fim, podendo tanto conduzir à alegria como a um grande sofrimento. O único consolo de Alana era o reencontro com Keira, que atenuaria a dor da perda, caso falhasse na missão de conquistar o coração de Gregor.

Ele decidiu que poderiam parar para um descanso no meio do dia, pois já tinham avançado bastante. Sentou-se sobre uma pedra e observou Alana, que cuidava de Charlemagne.

— Gostaria de um pedaço de bolo de aveia? — ele indagou. — E o último dos generosos presentes da sra. Dunn.

— Sim — ela respondeu de uma pequena pilha de pedras, que observava com atenção. — Já estou indo.

Ele franziu o cenho ao ver a expressão dela ficar tensa.

— Encontrou algo?

— Sim — ela disse, imóvel e num tom de voz distante. — Uma víbora.

Um calafrio perpassou o corpo de Gregor. Ele se levantou rapidamente e sacou o punhal. Caminhando o mais lentamente que podia, aproximou-se dela. Levou um momento até que conseguisse ver a cobra, pois as sombras das pedras a ocultavam muito bem. O réptil estava muito próximo do pulso de Alana, indicando que o bote seria certeiro mesmo que ela não se movesse.

No mesmo instante em que Gregor preparou o punhal e mirou, rezando para conseguir matar a cobra antes que a picasse, Charlemagne saltou no ar de algum lugar à direita dele. Alana gritou, alarmada, mas Gregor a segurou, puxando-a para junto de si antes que ela pudesse tentar deter o gato. Abraçando-a, ele recuou alguns passos, começando a sentir muita pena do felino condenado à morte. Mas, para a surpresa de ambos, Charlemagne veio em direção a eles com a víbora dependurada na boca. Ainda segurando Alana, Gregor recuou mais alguns passos.

— Céus! Largue isso! — ele ordenou, surpreendendo-se ao ver que o bichano lhe obedecia.

— A cobra está morta?— Alana perguntou, lutando contra a vontade de correr e apanhar Charlemagne nos braços.

— Parece que sim — ele respondeu, depois de um olhar mais atento. Em seguida, apanhou um graveto e cutucou o réptil, que não se moveu. — Sim, está morta.

— Oh, Charlemagne! — Alana se esquivou dos braços de Gregor e correu para apanhar o gato. — Acha que ele foi picado, Gregor? — interrogou, enquanto buscava algum sinal de ferimento no felino.

— Acredito que, se houvesse sido picado, o veneno já estaria fazendo efeito.

Gregor revirou os olhos e fez uma careta enquanto ela acariciava o gato, dizendo que ele era um animal muito valente e coisas do tipo. Seguindo-a de volta ao lugar em que tinham deixado suas coisas, ele não sabia se ria ou chorava. Tinha sido superado por um gato. Aparentemente sua missão nessa viagem com Alana era aprender a ser humilde, ele concluiu, deixando escapar um sorriso. Sentando-se sobre uma pedra, observou-a alimentar o bichano com a carne de coelho que haviam guardado para mais tarde.

— Pensei que esse fosse o meu jantar — resmungou.

— Há o suficiente para nós três — ela disse ao se levantar, olhando para o gato, que comia como se nada tivesse acontecido. — Ele me parece bem, não acha?

Charlemagne terminou sua refeição e começou a se lamber.

— Eu não imaginava que gatos sabiam caçar e matar cobras — Gregor falou.

— Nem eu. Não tenho certeza se todos sabem. No entanto, Charlemagne se saiu muito bem. Foi rápido e preciso.

— Então, você não é completamente inútil, não é mesmo? — ironizou, dirigindo-se ao gato e contendo o riso ao ver o ultraje estampado no rosto de Alana.

— Ele é um animal muito bom — murmurou. Gregor sorriu.

— Sim, ele é, mesmo tendo estragado a minha oportunidade de bancar o herói.

— Oh. — Ela mordeu o lábio, mal conseguindo conter o riso. — Bem, quem sabe da próxima vez.

Ainda tomado pelo resquício do temor que sentira por Alana, Gregor apenas resmungou algo. O veneno de uma víbora nem sempre era fatal, mas sobreviviam apenas algumas pessoas que tivessem mais sorte. Alana provavelmente teria morrido se tivesse sido picada, pois era miúda. No momento em que vira que ela estava prestes a ser atacada pela cobra, sentira um medo profundo. E ainda estava trêmulo.

Chegou à conclusão de que aquela mulher tinha se tornado parte importante de sua vida; Muitíssimo importante. Contudo, estava determinado a tomar uma decisão a respeito desse assunto com toda a calma e frieza possíveis. Era o que imaginara ter feito com relação a Mavis, mas agora sabia que a ganância pelo dote havia interferido em seu julgamento, assim como a vontade de ter o mesmo que Sigimor e Ewan. Ele ainda alimentava esse desejo. Porém, dessa vez, a mulher que encontraria para compartilhar o resto de sua vida teria de se encaixar com perfeição.

— Parece que o gato sobreviverá — ele disse ao se levantar, impelido pela necessidade de se movimentar para desanuviar os pensamentos.

— Sim. — Alana sorriu, erguendo-se também e ajeitando a saia. — Ainda não consigo acreditar no que Charlemagne fez.

— Nem eu. Acho que ele pensa que é um cachorro. Segue-nos como se fosse um cão fiel, viaja conosco e nos protege. — Gregor olhou para o bichano que esperava, paciente, que Alana ajeitasse a bolsa na qual o carregaria. — O pobrezinho está confuso.

— Não, ele só tem medo de ser abandonado — ela disse, com um tom de riso na voz por causa das tolices que ele acabara de falar. Acomodou o felino como se ele fosse um bebê para, em seguida, terminar de recolher os pertences.

Gregor entendia o desejo do gato de não ficar sozinho. Essa era uma das razões que o tinha levado a buscar uma esposa. Desfrutar de momentos fugazes de prazer com várias mulheres já não o satisfazia mais. O prazer desaparecia rapidamente, deixando apenas um vazio profundo.

De mãos dadas com Alana, ele retomou a jornada. Tentou imaginar Mavis caminhando ao seu lado durante tantos dias, dormindo ao relento, pescando e cozinhado, mas foi impossível. Decerto ela não seria capaz de metade das coisas que Alana fizera. Não que se importasse se Alana não contasse com essas habilidades, mas ficava contente que ela as tivesse. Havia algo quase reconfortante nisso e, seguramente, a viagem tinha sido mais fácil e agradável.

— Continua achando que a sua irmã está no monastério? — ele indagou, franzindo o cenho quando a viu se soltar da sua mão e voltar à pilha de pedras. — Pode haver mais cobras escondidas aí.

Alana apanhou o galho que ele usara para cutucar a víbora e se aproximou da ilha rochosa. Em seguida, pegou algo e correu de volta para perto dele.

— Bem, que tesouro valioso a fez correr o risco de encarar outra víbora? — ele perguntou, enquanto retomavam a caminhada. Franziu a testa quando ela abriu a mão para lhe mostrar o prêmio. — Trata-se de uma pedra.

— Sim, e é muito bonita.

— Estou vendo. Por acaso, decidiu que carregar o gato e uma bolsa cheia de coisas não é peso suficiente e resolveu adicionar algumas pedras?

Ela suspirou. Gregor parecia aborrecido com o que acreditava não passar de um capricho feminino. Duvidou que ele entendesse, mas esperava que uma explicação ajudasse ou, ao menos, atenuasse a raiva que demonstrava por ela ter retornado a um local perigoso. Afinal, já estava difícil o bastante conquistar o coração desse homem.

— Gosto de coisas bonitas — ela murmurou. — Esta pedra é furta-cor e, quando a toco, transmite um friozinho agradável. — Com cuidado, colocou-a na mão de Gregor. — Gosto de pedras. Fazem parte da criação divina e da natureza, e essa provavelmente existe há mais anos do que conseguimos contar ou imaginar.

Era verdade, Gregor pensou, não que já tivesse refletido sobre o assunto antes. Havia pedras em todas as partes, mas, se algum dia pensara em alguma, tinha sido com a intenção de jogá-la contra um inimigo. Aquela pedra era geladinha e se encaixava perfeitamente na palma de sua mão. Até que era bonitinha. Porém, não explicava por que Alana se sentira compelida a voltar para apanhá-la no local onde poderia haver um ninho de cobras.

— Ela tem um valor simbólico também — ela prosseguiu com a explicação. — Daqui a vários anos, olharei para ela e me lembrarei desta aventura. — Aceitou a pedra quando Gregor a devolveu, então a guardou em um bolso oculto entre as pregas da saia. — Sempre pego uma pedra do local onde algo importante aconteceu.

— E encarar a morte não foi o suficiente para que se lembrasse para sempre desse momento?

— Ah, sim, isso foi assustador. Fiquei paralisada, apenas encarando a cobra e esperando que me picasse. Mas você e Charlemagne vieram me salvar. Agora, cada vez que eu olhar para essa pedra, verei a cena novamente. — Ela estremeceu. — Cada um tem um jeito de guardar suas lembranças.

Era verdade, Gregor pensou. No entanto, não estava certo de querer se lembrar de que o gato salvara a vida de Alana enquanto ele ficara paralisado. Mesmo assim, compreendeu a necessidade de guardar algo como lembrança, pois com o tempo muitas vezes as memórias se turvavam. Ele havia conhecido uma mulher que costumava guardar uma mecha de cabelo de cada um de seus amantes, mas resolveu que era melhor não comentar o episódio com Alana. Ela poderia perguntar como ele soubera disso, e não estava disposto a revelar que uma mecha de seus cabelos fazia parte da coleção da mulher.

— Essa pedra é tudo de que precisa para se lembrar da aventura?

Alana corou.

— Bem, tenho outra pedra que encontrei perto do rio. — Gregor não precisava saber sobre as pedras apanhadas no calabouço, na cabana, na estalagem onde pela primeira vez o vira nu, nem no acampamento, onde tinham feito amor ao lado da fogueira. O bolso do vestido estava começando a ficar bastante pesado.

Ele assentiu, mas por dentro estava sorrindo como um tolo. A ocasião à margem do rio quando a possuíra era definitivamente uma lembrança que gostaria que ela mantivesse sempre nítida. Ficou um pouco triste por não ter, ele mesmo, apanhado uma pedrinha como recordação.

O sol desaparecia no horizonte quando Alana e Gregor chegaram ao monastério. Os pesados portões da austera construção já estavam fechados. Ela sentiu um leve temor assim que ele tocou a sineta. Segundos depois, que pareceram horas para ela, surgiu um monge de rosto redondo.

— O que os senhores querem? — ele perguntou num tom nada amistoso.

— Gostaríamos de falar com o irmão Matthew — ela respondeu. — Somos primos. Meu nome é Alana Murray, de Donncoill.

— Murray?

Ela arregalou os olhos ao ver o espanto no rosto dele.

— Sim. Alana Murray. Espero que ele saiba sobre o paradeiro da minha irmã, Keira Murray MacKail.

O homem balançou a cabeça com veemência, antes de encarar Gregor por um momento, e então olhar ao redor.

— Aqueles selvagens dos seus irmãos não estão junto, estão? Eles já estiveram aqui duas vezes.

— Selvagens? — Alana começava a se aborrecer com a maneira como o monge se referira à sua família.

— Deixe-me falar com o irmão Matthew.

— Não! — o homem gritou. — Chega de Murray por aqui! — Em seguida, bateu a porta com força.

Olhando para o portão que tinha sido fechado com violência, Alana ouviu o monge colocar a tranca de madeira do lado de dentro. Ele resmungava algo que, apesar de não ser possível entender com clareza, pelo tom não parecia nada amigável. Um momento depois, outras vozes se juntaram à dele. Mais alguns monges chegaram e obviamente estavam discutindo junto ao portão. Alana olhou para Gregor, recostado contra o muro de pedra, com os braços cruzados sobre o peito.

— Acho que Keira realmente procurou nosso primo Matthew.

— Concordo com você. — Ele não conseguiu conter o riso. A expressão de desgosto e contrariedade no rosto de Alana o fez rir ainda mais. — E me parece que seus irmãos também estiveram aqui.

— Isso não é engraçado — ela murmurou, perguntando-se o que sua família teria feito para irritar tantos os monges de Saint Bernard.

— Desculpe-me, mas estou achando esta situação muito divertida — ele disse, tentando se controlar.

— Acha que o monge se referiu aos irmãos que você estava seguindo?

Ela anuiu, suspirando.

— Sim, e temo que Artan e Lucas saibam intimidar quando querem, apesar de não acreditar que tenham ameaçado os monges. E por que teriam vindo duas vezes? Eles gostam do irmão Matthew, mas costumam dizer que os outros monges são irritantes. Provavelmente, pelo fato de eles serem os ouvidos de Deus na Terra e por causa do celibato. — Dessa vez, Alana acabou rindo com Gregor, mas a súbita abertura do portão desviou sua atenção. — Matthew! — ela exclamou ao ver o primo, mas o vão não havia sido aberto o suficiente para que pudessem se abraçar. — Não sou mesmo bem-vinda aqui?

— Claro que é — ele afirmou em voz alta, tentando inutilmente omitir as vozes que vinham do lado de dentro e diziam o contrário. — Tivemos alguns problemas, e os irmãos estão um pouco nervosos, só isso.

— Olhou para Gregor. — Quem é esse que a acompanha, prima?

— Gregor MacFingal Cameron — Alana falou.

E alguém gritou:

— Não podemos permitir a entrada de outro membro dessa família também.

Ela olhou para Gregor e ergueu uma sobrancelha.

— Parece que minha família não foi a única a causar problemas por aqui.

— Não, não, problema algum, prima — Matthew interveio, fazendo de tudo para manter o portão aberto enquanto impedia que os outros monges conseguissem fechá-lo de vez. — Espere um pouco, prima, e você também. Volto já. Precisam de algo para comer e beber?

— Se não for muito incômodo, sim. E gostaria de saber sobre o paradeiro de Keira.

— Bem, tenho muitas coisas para lhe contar a respeito disso. Aguarde-me com paciência que logo voltarei.

O portão foi fechado com violência de novo, e Alana ouviu mais vozes altercadas. Olhou para Gregor.

— Que estranho, não acha? Acho que deve haver uma história muito interessante por trás de tudo isso e mal posso esperar para ouvi-la.

— Eu queria saber se um dos meus parentes realmente esteve aqui — Gregor disse. — Ou apenas algum homem de nome Cameron.

— Pode ter sido um dos seus parentes. Mas a pergunta é por quê? E por que meus irmãos estiveram aqui duas vezes? A presença de Keira é a única coisa que faz sentindo. Por outro lado, não consigo imaginar o tipo de confusão que ela pode ter causado, pois não costuma criar problemas.

Alana estava prestes a bater novamente no portão quando Matthew apareceu, segurando duas cestas enormes de comida. Gregor aliviou seu fardo, e o monge começou a conduzi-los por um caminho sinuoso.

— Para onde vamos, primo?

— A uma cabana onde costumamos hospedar os visitantes do monastério. E um gato que está carregando aí?

— Sim. Chama-se Charlemagne.

Enquanto caminhavam, ela contou a história do felino e respondeu a todas as perguntas do primo sobre como eles tinham vindo parar no monastério. Apesar de estar louca para saber da irmã, Alana manteve a calma e permitiu que Matthew contasse todas as novidades até que estivesse pronto para falar a respeito do que mais a interessava.

— Entrem e fiquem à vontade — Matthew disse ao colocar a cesta sobre a mesa. — Podemos comer e conversar.

— Ela esteve aqui. Nesta cabana — Alana sussurrou, surpreendendo-se ao sentir a presença de Keira de maneira tão intensa. — E estava com medo de algo. Ou de alguém.

— De alguém — murmurou o irmão Matthew. — Por favor, Alana, sente-se e permita que eu lhe conte tudo.

Ignorando o olhar desconfiado do monge, Gregor pousou o braço sobre os ombros de Alana e a manteve perto de si por um momento.

— Encontramos o rastro da sua irmã, meu amor. Agora vamos ouvir a história — ele disse e beijou-a na testa antes que ela se sentasse.

— Não posso acreditar que você e Keira tenham passado por tamanhas aventuras — falou Matthew enquanto servia vinho em três cálices de madeira.

— Graças a Deus, as duas sobreviveram.

— Não me feri de fato, primo — Alana esclareceu.

— Mas previ que Keira estava muito ferida.

— Sim, ela se encontrava seriamente machucada quando chegou aqui.

— Acho melhor que comece do início — Gregor opinou, saboreando o pão fresquinho. — Tudo o que Alana sabe é que o marido da irmã morreu, que Keira foi ferida quando tomaram Ardgleann e que ela, então, desapareceu.

— Coma enquanto lhe conto tudo — disse Matthew.

— Depois que eu terminar, poderá perguntar o que quiser. Bem, um fora-da-lei chamado Rauf Mowbray assassinou o marido de Keira. Rauf e seus homens tomaram Ardgleann apesar da resistência do povo. Sim, Keira ficou seriamente ferida, pois Rauf queria se apossar da esposa do lorde juntamente com as terras. Sua irmã sofreu os graves ferimentos quando lutou contra ele.

— Ele... — Alana ia perguntar, morrendo de medo de ouvir a resposta, apesar de sentir que a irmã havia conseguido escapar do destino cruel.

— Não! — O monge tocou na mão de Alana. — Keira escapou antes que ele pudesse cometer tal pecado contra ela.

Alana assentiu, procurando se acalmar. Apenas imaginar esse abuso contra a irmã foi o suficiente para deixá-la apavorada. Porém, pensando com mais calma, sabia que o primo tinha dito a verdade. Se Keira tivesse sido estuprada, ela saberia, pois teria sentido.

— Keira permaneceu aqui para se recuperar — Matthew continuou. — A princípio, ela ficou no quarto de hóspedes dentro do monastério. Quando já estava em condições de se cuidar sozinha, eu a trouxe para cá.

Um rápido olhar para Gregor disse a Alana que ambos pensavam a mesma coisa. Um dos monges provavelmente tivera problemas em manter o voto de castidade e dificultara a vida de Keira no monastério. No entanto, Alana permaneceu calada, começou a comer e esperou que o primo prosseguisse.

— Keira sonhou com um homem que precisava de ajuda — ele acrescentou. — Liam Cameron.

Gregor se endireitou no assento.

— Liam? Meu primo estava gravemente ferido?

— Sim — Matthew afirmou. — Foi espancado e jogado colina abaixo. Caiu sobre umas pedras e acabou quebrando uma perna. Uma mulher mandou que dessem uma surra nele. Ela estava com ciúme, pois imaginou que ele estivesse interessado na irmã dela. O maior problema era que ambas eram casadas.

— Não poder ser. Liam não costuma ir para a cama com mulheres casadas. — Gregor sorriu sem jeito quando o irmão Matthew corou ao ouvir a palavra cama.

— Bem, o fato é que ele se curou aqui. Keira cuidou do seu primo. Porém, a mulher veio atrás dele, seguida pelo marido ciumento, que queria se vingar. Liam e Keira fugiram para Scarglas. — Olhou para Alana. — Mas, antes de ficar viúva, Keira tinha prometido ao marido que ajudaria o povo de Ardgleann a se livrar do domínio de Rauf Mowbray. Foi então que ela decidiu que já era tempo de cumprir a promessa. Liam jurou que a ajudaria a conquistar a vitória e achou que os homens de seu clã contribuiriam com todo o prazer. — Matthew tirou do bolso do hábito uma carta e a entregou a Alana. — Acabei de receber essa correspondência que conta tudo o que aconteceu com eles depois que saíram daqui. Acho que as palavras de Keira dirão mais do que as minhas.

Alana leu a carta duas vezes antes de passá-la a Gregor. Keira tinha sido sucinta e não se importaria se outros lessem a mensagem. Ela não revelara os sentimentos a respeito do novo marido, Liam Cameron, nem sobre o mal que acometera o povo de Ardgleann. Alguns assuntos ainda estavam pendentes, e Alana pôde sentir as preocupações e dúvidas da irmã por trás das palavras frias que escrevera. A ameaça de Rauf Mowbray já não existia e Ardgleann se recuperaria, mas Keira anda estava triste e insegura.

Gregor não deixou transparecer a preocupação após terminar de ler o que mais parecia o relatório isento de um magistrado, um simples relato de fatos, do que a carta de uma jovem que tinha vencido seu pior inimigo e se casado com um homem como Liam. Gregor suspeitou que Keira Murray MacKail, agora Cameron, estava escondendo algo.

Um olhar para Alana foi o suficiente para ver que ela também estava apreensiva. Liam sem dúvida era o belo homem que ela tinha visto nos sonhos. A maioria das mulheres seria capaz de qualquer coisa para se casar com alguém como ele, mas não havia nenhum indício desse triunfo nem de alegria na carta de Keira.

Gregor e Alana tinham chegado à mesma conclusão. A última coisa que ele desejava era que surgisse um problema entre ambos porque um primo seu não estava fazendo a irmã dela feliz.

— Liam Cameron é um homem bom, prima — disse o irmão Matthew. — Ele morou aqui, queria ser monge. Mas percebeu a tempo que não tinha recebido o verdadeiro chamado. — Sem tirar os olhos de Alana e com um sorriso vago, ele apanhou a carta que Gregor devolvia. — Liam será um bom marido para Keira, gentil e fiel, e um ótimo senhor pára o povo de Ardgleann. Sim, ele tem a força e a habilidade para fazer o que for preciso. — Olhou mais uma vez para a carta antes de guardá-la de volta no bolso. — Talvez as palavras de Keira tenham soado um pouco vagas porque ela deve estar com algumas dúvidas ainda, mas logo Liam resolverá tudo.

Alana suspirou e mordeu uma maçã.

— Talvez. Agora que finalmente sei onde Keira está, poderei me juntar a ela.

— Estou certo de que ela ficará muito feliz em vê-la, pois a notícia do seu desaparecimento se espalhou e foi motivo de grande preocupação para todos.

— Oh. Então foi por isso que Artan e Lucas estiveram aqui duas vezes. Uma vez por causa de Keira e depois por minha causa, creio. Eles causaram muita confusão?

O irmão Matthew riu.

— Os moradores do mosteiro não são os homens mais corajosos que existem, e seus irmãos estavam de péssimo humor. Como Artan disse, eles tinham acabado de caçar uma irmã e tudo que queriam era descansar um pouco quando souberam que teriam de sair à caça da outra. — O monge sorriu quando Alana resmungou algo. — A notícia que chegou a eles foi a de que, após sair no encalço dos dois, você desapareceu. Ficaram muito preocupados e resolveram voltar para casa pelo mesmo caminho que tinham feito, na esperança de encontrá-la. Não sei como não se cruzaram.

— Rezemos para que meus irmãos não se encontrem com os Gowan.

— Eles não estavam com cara amistosa, prima. Não acredito que os Gowan tivessem coragem de tentar capturar os dois como reféns.

— Estou preocupada com os Gowan. — Todos riram, divertidos. — Pelo menos agora sei por que fui recebida de maneira tão hostil no mosteiro.

— Eu disse aos monges que não agiram corretamente. Não foram Keira e Liam que causaram a confusão, e sim a mulher e o marido enfurecido. Bem, e o irmão Peter ainda jura que Keira o enfeitiçou. Não se preocupe, ele não tocou um dedo nela. Liam o atirou contra a parede antes. O problema é que a igreja afirma que as mulheres são culpadas por todos os pensamentos pecaminosos que surgem na mente dos homens. Quanto a Artan e a Lucas, digamos que os monges ficaram com medo apenas de olhar para os dois. — Matthew meneou a cabeça, desgostoso com o comportamento de seus companheiros de monastério. — Seus irmãos não tocaram em ninguém, nem quebraram absolutamente nada.

— Ah, então eles se comportaram muito bem.

Matthew riu mais uma vez e assentiu.

— Bem, exceto pela ameaça que fizeram ao irmão Peter quando vieram pela segunda vez. Um rapaz que tinha sido enviado pela sua família passou por aqui antes de ir até Ardgleann. Temo que ele tenha contado aos seus irmãos sobre Peter ter tentado algo com Keira. Artan e Lucas não o feriram, apesar de eu achar que tinham todo o direito. Mas, como disse Artan, não é nada divertido bater em um homem que treme só de avistar um punho em riste.

— Artan tem sabedoria — murmurou Alana.

Por um momento, eles comeram e conversaram, compartilhando as novidades. Somente quando o irmão Matthew se levantou, pronto para retornar ao monastério, Alana se deu conta da situação estranha em que se encontrava. Respirou, aliviada, assim que Gregor tomou o monge pelo braço e o acompanhou até a porta da cabana, falando sobre a generosa hospitalidade, a comida boa e os rigores da viagem. Era um posicionamento covarde o dela, mas preferiu deixá-lo lidar com eventuais protestos que o primo pudesse fazer.

Os dois homens deixaram a cabana, e Gregor só deu chance ao irmão Matthew de parar quando já estavam distantes o suficiente de Alana.

— Nada que disser nos fará mudar de idéia, irmão Matthew. Alana e eu ficaremos juntos,

— Ela é uma moça de boa família... — o monge começou, mas foi interrompido.

— Sei disso. Assim como estou ciente de que ela é para casar. Mas isso cabe a nós decidir. Alana tem vinte e dois anos, é mulher feita.

— Mesmo assim ainda é pura e inocente. Gregor pensou que não seria prudente corrigi-lo. De qualquer maneira, imaginou que o irmão Matthew talvez não estivesse se referindo ao corpo de Alana apenas. E nisso o homem tinha razão. Ela não era o tipo de mulher de quem ele pudesse se aproveitar e depois lhe virar as costas. Como parente da doce Alana, o bom monge tinha todo o direito de estar preocupado. Talvez o mais correto fosse dizer a verdade, pois, nos últimos quilômetros da jornada, a razão dizia a Gregor que ele seria um tolo se deixasse Alana escapar. E foi exatamente o que contou ao irmão Matthew. Falou também sobre a complicação chamada Mavis.

— Oh, entendo... — Matthew franziu o cenho.—Tem certeza de que não está legalmente noivo da mulher?

— Sim. Nenhum voto foi trocado, nenhum papel assinado, e eu nem fiz o pedido. Porém, não era segredo para ninguém que eu estava prestes a oficializar o compromisso, e é por isso que me sinto na obrigação de dar uma explicação a Mavis e ao pai dela antes de pensar em me comprometer com Alana.

— Deve mesmo uma satisfação aos dois. — O monge suspirou, meneando a cabeça. — Rezo para que Alana não descubra tudo o que está escondendo, e digo isso pelo bem de ambos.

As palavras reverberavam na mente de Gregor enquanto irmão Matthew se afastava. Havia certo risco em deixar de contar a Alana o que ele queria e precisava fazer, mas, mesmo assim, preferiu arriscar. Não tinha dúvidas de que ela se afastaria dele se soubesse de Mavis. E isso era inimaginável.

— Meu primo está muito irritado? — ela perguntou assim que Gregor pisou na cabana.

— Não. Acho que sua irmã e meu primo causaram as mesmas preocupações. Fique tranqüila. Sendo parente, ele se sentiu na obrigação de dizer algo.

Ela se afastou, e Gregor foi acender o fogo. Naquela noite, poderiam fazer amor em uma cama de verdade, e ele estava ansioso por isso. O calor da lareira impediria que o ar frio da noite invadisse a cabana e propiciaria luz suficiente para que ele pudesse vê-la por inteiro.

Nesse momento, ela o fitou, corando em seguida. Sabia muito bem o significado do brilho que ele tinha nos olhos. Por uma fração de segundo, sentiu uma pontinha de vergonha e embaraço, mas logo espantou esses sentimentos. Estava sem jeito por causa do primo, que, afinal de contas, era um monge. Por outro lado, suspeitava que o irmão Matthew não seria tão rigoroso a ponto de condená-la. Além do mais, ele conhecia muito bem as mulheres da família Murray para pressioná-la com rigor quanto a isso.

Gregor se levantou lentamente diante da lareira e caminhou até ela, movendo-se como um grande felino prestes a atacar a presa, fazendo-a estremecer diante da sensualidade que emanava. Tomando-a nos braços, ele sorriu, roubando-lhe o fôlego.

— Temos uma cama de verdade, meu tesouro. — Ele começou a desamarrar seu vestido. — Não uma feita de cobertores sobre o chão duro.

— Sim.

Ela permaneceu imóvel enquanto ele a livrava das roupas, peça por peça, e beijava a pele que ia sendo revelada. A timidez dizia para que fugisse de tamanha exposição, mas ela lutou para dominá-la. Seria o momento perfeito para dar início ao plano de conquistar o coração de Gregor de uma vez por todas. Se ele gostava de olhá-la, que olhasse então. Não demorou muito para que ela vencesse o acanhamento, chegando a se excitar com o simples fato de observá-lo enquanto ele a admirava nua. O calor daquele olhar aquecia todo o seu corpo.

— Minha pequena Alana — ele murmurou ao beijá-la no pescoço, feliz. —Você é macia como pluma e doce como mel. —Tocou-a nos mamilos com gentileza antes de carregá-la para a cama.

Rapidamente, ele tirou as próprias roupas e se juntou a ela. Alana gemeu de prazer ao tocar o corpo forte, deslizando os dedos pelo abdômen definido. Retribuía aos beijos dele com avidez. A mesma audácia que a fizera permanecer nua diante dele sem nem mesmo corar a libertou pára agir de acordo com o próprio desejo. Nunca imaginara que fazer amor com ele pudesse ser ainda melhor do que já era. Todas as amarras que a impediam de se entregar por completo ao prazer tinham sido rompidas, e agora ela se deliciava livremente a cada carícia.

Um leve protesto escapou de seus lábios quando ele parou de beijá-la nos seios. Então, tentou tocá-lo nos locais que sabia que ele gostava, mas de repente Gregor pareceu esquivo. Quando a mão máscula deslizou entre suas pernas, Alana se abriu para a carícia íntima. Porém, no momento em que ele começou a beijá-la na junção das coxas, substituindo com a boca os dedos que a estimulavam, ela se retraiu.

— Gregor — sussurrou, chocada, apesar de o corpo arder ainda mais.

— Relaxe, meu amor — ele murmurou. — Acho que você vai gostar disso. E eu sei que vou adorar. Deixe-me prová-la, por favor.

Ela permitiu. Sentindo os primeiros toques de sua língua, toda e qualquer hesitação desapareceu, e ela passou a encorajá-lo. Completamente extasiada, tentou puxá-lo para cima, mas ele a ignorou. Ela foi conduzida em um ritmo cada vez mais rápido a um estado de excitação que parecia infindável até reconhecer a sensação familiar do clímax. Ainda estremecia quando ele a penetrou. Envolveu-o com as pernas, recebendo-o em seu corpo, sentindo-o amá-la com ímpeto até que o acompanhasse na explosão de prazer que os consumia.

Gregor precisou de alguns minutos para recuperar as forças antes de se deitar de costas e trazer para cima de si o corpo lânguido de Alana. Sorriu quando a ouviu murmurar algo antes de se aconchegar a ele. Seus planos de fazer amor a noite toda com ela provavelmente tinham ido por água abaixo, mas não estava tão desapontado assim, uma vez que fora o causador do estado de exaustão em que ela se encontrava.

Certamente havia uma grande satisfação em ter proporcionado a Alana algo que nunca dera a nenhuma mulher. Sabia que era uma pequena retribuição em troca da inocência dela, mas ainda assim ficou satisfeito. Ele não sabia ao certo o que o havia impedido de se entregar totalmente no relacionamento com as outras amantes, mas estava feliz por descobrir que com Alana ele não tinha limites. Faria com ela o que nunca experimentara com outra, e estava ansioso para explorar esse mundo de prazeres ainda desconhecidos.

Pretendia mantê-la ao seu lado. Agora que a decisão estava tomada, ele se perguntou por que hesitara em encarar a verdade durante tanto tempo. Ela era sua alma gêmea. Não tinha dúvidas de que Alana era a mulher certa. Ela se encaixava.

Não havia comparação entre o acordo frio que seria seu casamento com Mavis e os planos que estava fazendo em relação a Alana. Permitir que o coração o guiasse não o tornava um tolo. O que faria dele um tolo seria tentar usar apenas a calma e a lógica para tomar uma decisão a respeito de algo tão doce quanto o que compartilhavam. Nem mesmo se importava em entender se podia usar a palavra amor para descrever o sentimento que o fazia sentir-se ligado a ela de tantas formas. Mais tarde pensaria nisso. Assim que liberasse Mavis, pretendia manter Alana ao seu lado de todas as maneiras possíveis. Ela ainda não sabia disso, mas estava presa a ele, e nunca permitiria que partisse. Tinha sido seu primeiro amante e pretendia ser o último.

 **CAPÍTULO VII**

― Temos um cavalo — Gregor anunciou ao entrar na cabana, os cabelos ainda úmidos do banho matinal. — Seu primo fez a gentileza de arrumar uma montaria para que possamos seguir viagem até Scarglas. — Estendeu a Alana o bilhete que encontrara preso à sela do animal junto com um pacote de comida.

Ela sorriu ao ler a nota de despedida de Matthew, cheia de pedidos de desculpas por não poder ter vindo dizer adeus pessoalmente. Ele pedia também que ela lhe enviasse notícias sobre tudo o que havia acontecido assim que chegasse a Scarglas. Alana não tinha certeza do que o primo esperava que pudesse ocorrer a ela, pois Scarglas marcaria o fim da longa jornada, mas mesmo assim prometeu a si mesma que escreveria a ele quando possível. Ao guardar o papel dobrado no bolso, ela riu da observação no rodapé da folha, que dizia que o irmão Peter emprestara o cavalo sem nenhuma restrição. Ainda tinha restado muito do menino brincalhão em Matthew, que ela conhecera quando criança.

Ao sair da cabana, logo atrás de Gregor, Alana quase engasgou. O cavalo de irmão Peter era um belo animal, tão bem cuidado que até ficou um pouco preocupada em pegar emprestado. Parecia estranho, contudo, que um monge tivesse uma montaria tão elegante e cara. Grande e forte, sarapintado de cinza, era o cavalo de um cavaleiro, e não de um monge.

— Relaxe, querida — Gregor disse ao montar no enorme garanhão e, em seguida, puxá-la e acomodá-la atrás de si. — Pretendo devolvê-lo intacto. — Deu um tapinha no pescoço do animal. — Ou pagar o preço justo se ele provar ser um companheiro valente e bravo. O pobrezinho deve estar cansado de ficar andando por aí e não fazer muito além de puxar alguma carroça ou levar um monge a passos lentos estrada afora.

— Eu pensava o mesmo. — Ela olhou para o céu e sorriu. — Acho que nossos pedidos por um dia bonito não foram ouvidos.

Depois de observar a atmosfera cinzenta, Gregor cutucou o cavalo para que acelerasse o trote.

— Certamente não parece muito promissor, mas pelo menos não teremos de seguir caminhando.

Para Alana, viajar a pé ou a cavalo na chuva dava no mesmo. Colocando de lado a bolsa de Charlemagne, ela passou os braços ao redor de Gregor e pousou o rosto sobre as costas protetoras. Sorriu depois de bocejar longamente. Ele a acordara no meio da noite para fazerem amor mais uma vez. Ela havia aceitado o convite sem nenhum pudor e, apesar de ainda não ter dominado totalmente a timidez e o embaraço, estava empenhada em deixar a vergonha de lado para sempre.

Na noite anterior, descobrira nos braços de Gregor mais do que uma paixão cega. Ao se libertar dos pudores, tinha se sentido bela e sedutora. O modo como sua audácia o incitara lhe havia dado uma sensação de poder. Apesar de saber que não deveria abusar, ela gostara e muito daquilo. Ao mesmo tempo, reconhecia a ameaça que isso significava para si mesma, pois poderia se tornar confiante demais, a ponto de pensar que a batalha pelo coração de Gregor já estivesse ganha. O que seria muito perigoso, refletiu. Se perdesse o jogo da conquista, toda a confiança adquirida só serviria para aumentar sua dor caso ele a abandonasse.

O calafrio causado pela água da chuva despertou Alana do belo sonho que estava tendo com Gregor, em que ela segurava no colo o filho deles, uma criança forte e sorridente. Franzindo a testa, olhou para o céu. O tom escuro das nuvens indicava que a chuva fina que caía logo se transformaria em um verdadeiro dilúvio. Um miado agudo chamou sua atenção e ela rapidamente ajeitou a bolsa de Charlemagne para abrigá-lo melhor. A solução duraria pouco, pois. o cobertor não era uma proteção muito boa contra a umidade.

— Já acordou? — Gregor perguntou.

— Sim. Desculpe se não tenho sido uma boa companheira de viagem. — Fez uma pausa. — Acho que em breve ficaremos encharcados.

— Talvez. Não muito distante daqui, há uma choupana para pastores. O seu primo me deu um mapa detalhado da região. Acho que ele já previa essa virada de tempo.

— Matthew sempre foi bom nisso.

— Ele também é bom em desenhar mapas, pois marcou com detalhes todos os abrigos ao longo do caminho, onde é possível nos escondermos da chuva.

— Bem, ele nunca gostou de se molhar.

— Isso explica tudo então. Achei esquisito ele me dar um mapa que mostra o caminho até minha casa. Cheguei a encarar essa atitude como um insulto. Mas agora reconheço que ele queria apenas apontar os abrigos ao longo do percurso. Acho que ele agiu dessa forma pensando em você.

— Talvez tenha sido pelo bem de Charlemagne — ela disse, rindo.

A chuva caía pesada e o vento tinha ganhado força quando eles chegaram à choupana dos pastores. Alana se encolhia sob ó casaco, com Charlemagne enfiado no fundo da bolsa, enquanto Gregor cuidadosamente verificava se não havia ninguém ou nenhum animal selvagem lá dentro. Assim que ele sinalizou, indicando que estava tudo bem, ela entrou correndo, sem se importar com a simplicidade do abrigo.

Alana colocou a bolsa de viagem no chão e, em seguida, soltou o gato. O olhar atravessado de Charlemagne ao analisar o lugar foi de arrancar risos. Ele estava se tornando um felino muito mimado.

— Sim, não é um lugar bonito — ela falou ao tirar o casaco, chacoalhá-lo e dependurá-lo em um prego atrás da porta. — Mas pelo menos tem uma porta para nos proteger do frio — concluiu num murmúrio.

Gregor fechou a porta e colocou os dois pacotes que carregava no chão, perto dos pertences de Alana. Pendurou o casaco e avaliou melhor a humilde choupana. No centro havia um buraco no chão, que servia de lareira, e um furo no teto, no lugar da chaminé. A luminosidade não era muito boa, pois as únicas fontes de luz vinham de duas pequenas aberturas, uma na parede da frente e outra na dos fundos. A pilha de lenha e turfa recostada contra uma das paredes sugeria que se tratava de um local muito usado como abrigo para os viajantes de passagem e pastores. Pelo menos contava com um sólido teto de ardósia e paredes de pedras para protegê-los.

— Dessa vez não teremos de sair para caçar a nossa comida — ele disse enquanto acendia o fogo. — Seu primo enviou um verdadeiro banquete.

— Acho que Matthew ficou sem jeito pela maneira como os monges nos receberam — ela opinou, sentando-se perto da fogueira, desejando se aquecer um pouco.

— Como ele mesmo falou, os monges não são os homens mais valentes e temem hospedar belas donzelas, como se elas fossem guerreiros armados até os dentes.

— Talvez seja mais fácil que mantenham o voto de castidade pensando que o pecado está nas mulheres.

Gregor riu e se sentou ao lado dela.

— Foi por causa de bobagens como essas que Liam desistiu de ser monge. Ele tem uma fé inabalável, mas discorda em muitos pontos da igreja. — Gregor piscou para ela enquanto aquecia as mãos no fogo. — Ele também sentia falta das mulheres.

— Sei. — Ela mordeu o lábio e então perguntou: — Liam será bom para Keira?

— Sim. — Gregor colocou o braço em torno dos ombros de Alana, trazendo-a para perto de si e sorrindo quando Charlemagne colocou a cara de fora, espremido entre os dois. — Ele é um bom homem. Apenas não recebeu um chamado verdadeiro como o de Matthew. Mesmo assim, quando meu primo deixou o monastério, ele não virou as costas para tudo o que tinha aprendido ou para o que o atraíra no princípio. Liam fez um juramento à sua irmã e irá cumpri-lo. Ele sempre chamou a atenção das mulheres, mas nunca se envolveu com as comprometidas. Estou certa de que ele se casou com Keira por amor, caso contrário ele não o faria.

Alana assentiu, querendo muito acreditar em tudo o que acabara de ouvir. Mesmo assim, no fundo, ela sentia que a irmã estava muito triste. Se Liam Cameron não era a causa da tristeza de Keira, então o que seria? Alana precisava vê-los juntos para tirar suas conclusões. A visão masculina dos fatos era muito diferente da feminina em vários aspectos.

— Pare de se preocupar com ela — Gregor disse enquanto desembalava a comida. — Não vai mudar nada.

— Tem razão. — Ela sacou a faca da bainha que trazia à cintura e cortou um pedaço de queijo. — Keira não foi muito feliz no primeiro casamento, mas, mesmo assim, acho estranho ela ter resolvido se casar tão depressa com outro. E ainda por cima com um homem tão belo, capaz de levar até mulheres casadas à loucura.

Gregor não estava gostando de ouvir Alana se referir a Liam como um homem belo. Quando ela fosse visitar a irmã, ele iria junto. Somente um tolo permitiria que sua mulher chegasse perto de um homem como Liam, que virava a cabeça do sexo oposto apenas com um sorriso. Gregor já não achava tão engraçado o ciúme que Ewan, Sigimor e outros maridos sentiam do primo.

— As mulheres sempre perseguiram Liam — ele explicou enquanto cortava um pedaço de carne para Charlemagne. — Isso não o impediu de virar as costas para elas e permanecer no mosteiro durante anos.

— Bem, Keira irá me contar o que a perturba quando nos encontrarmos. Talvez, ao chegarmos a Scarglas, a tristeza que sinto nela já tenha passado. — Alana franziu o cenho, escutando o vento soprar forte contra a porta. — Será uma tempestade e tanto. Não acha que deveríamos trazer o cavalo para dentro?

Gregor conteve um sorriso. Somente ela poderia temer por um animal tão grande e forte como aquele e ainda sugerir acolhê-lo na pequena choupana. Alana tinha um coração mole em relação aos bichos.

— Há um pequeno abrigo para o cavalo, atrás da cabana, que o protegerá da chuva e do vento. Além de um ótimo suprimento de lenha e feno. Acho que os usuários deste local repõem tudo antes de partirem.

A princípio, Gregor tinha planejado se hospedar em uma estalagem no caminho entre o monastério e Scarglas, mas se lembrara de que nessa hospedaria havia uma ou duas moças robustas que o conheciam muito bem. Alana certamente sabia que ele não era um homem casto, mas nem por isso se fazia necessário que ela conhecesse as mulheres do seu passado. O pior era que não havia a menor possibilidade de suas aventuras amorosas terem sido esquecidas, pois ele passara ali logo antes de viajar para a casa de Mavis, e fora uma noite que ficaria para a história, pois tinha se comportado de maneira bastante voraz.

Alana fitou-o enquanto bebia do odre de vinho que Matthew colocara junto da comida, apreciando o modo como a simples visão de Gregor a aquecia. De repente, sentiu-se culpada por estar escondendo os planos que o pai tinha para ela. A confiança mútua era importante em uma relação, algo que ela ansiava ter. Para Alana, omitir um fato era quase o mesmo que mentir, e sempre havia a possibilidade de essa mentira vir à tona. As coisas poderiam se complicar ainda mais se o pai tivesse resolvido quebrar a tradição dos Murray e ajeitado um noivado, comprometendo-a com alguém sem lhe perguntar antes. Não que imaginasse que ele fosse capaz de tomar tal atitude, mas não era impossível. Seria uma complicação que poderia atrapalhá-la muito. Por outro lado, a reação de Gregor serviria como um parâmetro para medir o que ele realmente sentia por ela.

— Ainda está preocupada com a sua irmã?

— Não. — Alana sorriu. — Estava pensando na minha família. Deixei um bilhete para eles, mas acho que devem estar preocupados comigo. Meu desaparecimento pode ter soado um tanto estranho para o meu pai.

— Explique-se melhor.

— Bem, não menti para você quando disse que não era casada nem noiva, pois essa era minha condição quando deixei Donncoill. No entanto, meu pai estava à procura de um marido para mim. Não é assim que os Murray costumam agir, mas... — Ela estremeceu.

Gregor não gostou nem um pouco da idéia de que outro homem pudesse reclamar o direito de se deitar com Alana.

— O quê?

— Tenho vinte e dois anos e já deveria ter me casado. Muitas mulheres com a minha idade têm filhos pendurados na barra da saia. Antes de você, eu nunca havia sido beijada de verdade, como deve ter percebido. Por isso, meu pai sugeriu que iria arrumar um marido para mim, e acabei concordando. Fui obrigada a reconhecer que tinha fracassado na missão. Ele estava empenhado na procura quando fugi.

A conversa parecia muito estranha para Gregor. Porém, não acreditava que Alana estivesse insinuando que ele deveria pedi-la em casamento. Tratava-se de uma confissão, nada mais. Eles eram amantes, e ela obviamente acreditava que ele tinha todo o direito de saber a verdade sobre as circunstâncias que a envolviam.

Gregor teria de agir com cautela. Queria lhe assegurar que não havia motivos para preocupação, pois ela pertencia a ele, e ficaria mais do que feliz em enfrentar qualquer homem que ousasse dizer o contrario. Contudo, por enquanto, era melhor conter as palavras. Bastaria fazer juras de amor a Alana para que seu azar entrasse em cena e ela descobrisse tudo sobre Mavis. Pensaria, então, que ele era um conquistador barato, que tinha o hábito de sair pedindo as mulheres em casamento.

— Se é costume entre os Murray permitir que as moças escolham seus maridos, é provável que seu pai o mantenha — Gregor murmurou. — De qualquer maneira, não acredito que ele tenha continuado a procurar um marido para você depois do seu desaparecimento. No momento, deve estar mais preocupado em encontrá-la.

Por um instante, quando ela falara sobre a possibilidade de um casamento ter sido arranjado para ela, Gregor tinha parecido muito aborrecido. Mas fora apenas por um momento. Ela suspirou. Vira um brilho de ciúme e posse nos olhos dele, porém não tinha sido o suficiente para saber que o sentimento que nutria por ela era profundo. Bem, ela havia feito a sua parte e agido com toda a honestidade. O fato era que estava cansada de tentar se convencer de que se satisfaria com o que ele oferecesse. Ela simplesmente assentiu para o que Gregor dissera e se retirou para apanhar o balde que ele tinha colocado para captar a água da chuva. Em seguida, colocou-o próximo ao fogo para aquecê-lo um pouco.

Ele praguejou em silêncio e se levantou para apanhar os cobertores e preparar a cama perto do fogo. Pelo visto, seus problemas eram muito diferentes dos de Alana. Afinal, era comum um pai arrumar um marido para a filha. Por outro lado, ele era dono do próprio nariz e tinha saído à procura de uma esposa que pudesse lhe dar terras e dinheiro. Alana confessara estar em uma situação que podia ou não ter sido acertada enquanto ela vagava tentando encontrar a irmã. A confissão de Gregor, se tivesse coragem de fazê-la, dizia respeito a algo que ele havia escolhido e agora reconhecia como um erro.

Naquele momento, ele só podia se considerar um tremendo covarde. Estava desperdiçando a ótima oportunidade de confessar tudo sobre Mavis, mas sabia que seu silêncio era fruto do medo. Restava tão pouco tempo para ficar a sós com Alana que não suportava a idéia de dar algum motivo que a levasse a se afastar dele. E o fato de estar praticamente noivo de outra seria uma boa razão para que ela não quisesse mais nem mesmo olhá-lo.

Gregor resolveu verificar se o cavalo estava bem. Do lado de fora, o vento frio cortava a noite enquanto a chuva caía, inclemente. Quando voltou ao abrigo da pequena cabana, cuidou de colocar a trava na porta. Em seguida, olhou para a cama, onde Alana se encontrava encolhida sob as cobertas. Ao lado, estava o vestido cuidadosamente dobrado. Ele não hesitou em se despir, passar uma água no rosto e mergulhar sob as cobertas.

Abraçou-a, feliz, ao perceber que ela também estava nua.

— Agradeço a Deus por seu primo não gostar de se molhar. Lá fora a tempestade está terrível — ele disse enquanto a acariciava nas costas.

— O cavalo está bem? — ela indagou, afagando-o nos quadris.

— Ótimo — Gregor respondeu, beijando entre risos a face corada de Alana. — Confie em mim, eu teria trazido o animal para dentro se houvesse algum risco. Um homem que não se importa com o próprio cavalo age como se não considerasse seus familiares.

Ela assentiu e se aconchegou um pouco mais a ele quando o vento uivou do lado de fora. No fundo, ainda estava ressentida com a reação dele quando confessara sobre a possibilidade de seu noivado. Tinha sido tolice de sua parte imaginar que seria diferente. Alana já tivera muita sorte por ele não ter pensado que sua intenção era arrancar alguma declaração de amor ou promessa. Pelo que havia aprendido observando os casais de sua família, um truque como esse poderia enfurecer um homem. Simplesmente queria que Gregor aprendesse a confiar nela. Se conseguisse conquistar essa confiança, seria o suficiente, por enquanto.

Ele ergueu seu rosto com a ponta dos dedos e beijou-a. O desejo que o dominava logo espantou os pensamentos confusos de Alana, que o abraçou enquanto gentilmente era virada de costas para o colchão. Ela esperava que nunca viesse a ter problemas tão grandes que não pudessem ser esquecidos com um beijo de Gregor. Mas uma voz em sua mente completou: Caso ele fique com você. Alana a ignorou, pois os momentos a sós com o homem amado estavam se esgotando e não queria desperdiçar um único segundo desse precioso tempo temendo o futuro.

Ávida por fazer amor e se sentir livre de todas as preocupações, ela se entregou à paixão que tomava conta de seu corpo. Ficou um pouco tensa quando sentiu os lábios dele entre as coxas. Porém, as sensações que os beijos íntimos de Gregor despertavam nela eram irresistíveis, apesar de assustadoramente intensas. O pensamento fugaz de que poderia fazer com ele algo semelhante ocorreu-lhe, mas logo desapareceu diante do desejo cego que a deixou sem forças para pensar em mais nada.

No auge da excitação, Alana ouviu ao longe a própria voz convidando-o para se unir a ela. Gregor sorriu e deixou uma trilha de beijos quentes do ventre aos seios até deitar-se sobre ela. Ao mesmo tempo em que tomava seus lábios, penetrou-a e, com movimentos rápidos e decididos, levou-a ao êxtase. A maneira como ele a acompanhou no clímax tornou tudo ainda melhor, assim como os. murmúrios roucos que emitiu na finalização do ato de amor. Lutando para recuperar o fôlego, ela deslizou os dedos pelas costas musculosas, deleitando-se ao sentir o corpo dele pressionado contra o seu. O hálito quente na curva do seu pescoço a arrepiava. Alana sorriu ao se dar conta de que gostava até mesmo do modo como ele lentamente ia perdendo a ereção e deslizando para o lado.

Com os pensamentos mais claros, considerou as pequenas diferenças que sentira em Gregor enquanto faziam amor. Dessa vez, tinha sentido uma possessividade, uma necessidade masculina de reclamá-la como sua. No momento, estivera tão dominada pelo próprio desejo que nem notara, mas naquele instante não tinha como ignorar. Era bem provável que ele não tivesse ficado tão indiferente à possibilidade de ela se casar com outro quanto tinha deixado transparecer.

Um fio de esperança perpassou seu coração e ela se agarrou a ele. De alguma maneira, Gregor tentara deixar sua marca nela. Alana sabia que um homem podia se sentir dono de algo ou de alguém, ainda que não o quisesse para sempre. Os homens eram possessivos até mesmo com o próprio punhal. De qualquer forma, concluiu que não havia nada de errado em ver a atitude dele como um bom sinal. Ela ainda teria de agir com cautela, mas já podia se dar o direito de reconhecer uma pequena indicação de sucesso no modo como ele tinha repetido a mesma palavra inúmeras vezes.

A cada investida, ele dissera minha.

Gregor sentiu-se despertando de um sonho muito sensual com Alana, pouco antes de perceber que não se tratava de um sonho. Os lábios quentes e as mãos pequenas e macias exploravam seu corpo. Ele gemeu e estremeceu de leve quando ela segurou seu membro ereto e acariciou-o com gentileza. Baixando o olhar, Gregor viu, entre um emaranhado de cabelos, um leve rubor e um sorriso no rosto dela.

— Bom dia — ela murmurou, lançando-lhe um olhar sedutor sob os longos cílios.

— Sim, será um bom dia — ele respondeu, cerrando os punhos ao lado do corpo quando ela subiu para beijá-lo no abdômen, ao mesmo tempo em que os dedinhos delicados continuavam com as carícias no membro que pulsava.

Foi preciso muito esforço para conseguir conter a vontade de puxá-la e assumir o controle da situação. Estava mais do que pronto para possuí-la, mas lutou para refrear o desejo voraz. Ela estava ousando, e não queria detê-la. Ficou tenso só de pensar até onde iria todo aquele atrevimento. O fato era que ela estava se saindo muito bem, pensou, gemendo ao sentir o mamilo enrijecido roçando sua coxa.

Quando ela beijou-o nas pernas em vez de no lugar que tanto ansiava pelo toque dos lábios femininos, seus cabelos roçaram-lhe a virilha, e Gregor sentiu o desejo se intensificando ainda mais, apesar do leve desapontamento. No momento em que pensava que era tolice esperar que ela fizesse algo de que provavelmente nem mesmo ouvira falar, ele sentiu a ponta da língua tocando seu membro. Foi impossível conter os murmúrios que imploravam para que ela não parasse.

— Minha nossa — Gregor sussurrou ao sentir o calor da boca macia envolvê-lo.

— Não está certo? — Alana indagou, sem jeito.

— Está ótimo! Perfeito — ele respondeu, acariciando-lhe os cabelos e estimulando-a para que continuasse. — Boa garota.

Que coisa mais estúpida de se dizer, ele pensou, e não se surpreendeu ao ouvir uma risadinha. Mas sua idiotice não fez com que ela se interrompesse.

De olhos fechados, ele lutava para tentar refrear a excitação, de modo que pudesse se deleitar um pouco mais com a carícia extasiante. Era algo que tinha experimentado duas vezes apenas. Uma quando não passava de um mero aprendiz da arte do amor, nas mãos de uma viúva mais velha, e a outra quando já era homem feito e mais experiente. Da última vez tinha sido bom, mas a mulher desempenhara o ato demonstrando tanto sacrifício que ele nunca mais havia pedido a ninguém. Agora o toque suave dos lábios de Alana o estava levando à loucura. Uma sensação que se tornava ainda mais intensa ao imaginar que ela se empenhava apenas para lhe dar prazer.

Quando não conseguiu mais se conter, puxou-a para cima de seu corpo e ajudou-a a se posicionar. Intrigada com a novidade, Alana sentou-se sobre os quadris de Gregor e lentamente fez com que ele deslizasse para dentro de si. Ela fechou os olhos ao sentir um prazer imenso percorrendo seu corpo, a ponto de deixá-la atordoada. Em seguida, ele a segurou pelos quadris, incitando-a a se mover. Alana logo assumiu o controle, inspirada pelas palavras de paixão que ele dizia com voz rouca, aumentando o ritmo até chegarem, juntos, ao orgasmo.

Ainda trêmula devido à força da experiência que havia acabado de ter, ela sucumbiu sobre o corpo de Gregor. Com o ouvido pressionado contra o peito forte, era possível escutar o coração dele batendo tão apressado quanto o seu.

Quando ele parou de acariciar suas costas, percebeu que ele dormira de novo. Com o máximo de cuidado, levantou-se e se vestiu com rapidez. Sorrindo, constatou que era revigorante saber que tinha sido capaz de levar à exaustão um homem grande como aquele.

Abriu a porta e olhou para fora. O dia estava lindo. Lembrando-se de um pequeno riacho pelo qual tinham passado pouco antes de alcançar a choupana, apanhou alguns itens para o banho. A água sem dúvida estaria muito fria, uma vez que descia da colina e provavelmente nascia nas montanhas não muito distantes, mas valeria o sacrifício. Se corresse, estaria de volta antes de Gregor despertar, o que a pouparia de um sermão sobre andar sozinha e desprotegida por aí. Saindo da choupana, fechou a porta antes que Charlemagne a seguisse.

A água, de fato, estava muito gelada, e ela nunca imaginou que pudesse se banhar tão depressa. Mesmo quando já estava seca e vestindo as roupas limpas, ainda tremia. Por isso, buscou um local ensolarado para se esquentar. Sentada sobre uma pedra, secou os cabelos e começou a trançá-los. Apesar de ser agradável ficar ao sol, permitindo que o calor se espalhasse por seu corpo, não poderia aproveitar esse prazer por muito mais tempo. Gregor ficaria preocupado caso despertasse e não a visse ao seu lado. Alana podia não estar certa sobre os verdadeiros sentimentos dele, mas não tinha dúvida de que era muito protetor.

As lembranças do que tinha feito naquela manhã não lhe saíam da mente. Ela mal podia acreditar que tivera tanta coragem. Se ele não houvesse demonstrado claramente o quanto gostara da carícia, ela até poderia imaginar que o havia chocado ou que o atrevimento pudesse afastá-lo. No entanto, definitivamente, não havia motivos para temer nenhuma dessas hipóteses. E ela sabia que faria tudo de novo na primeira oportunidade. Não havia palavras para descrever o quanto fora bom fazer amor com ele daquela maneira.

Ela se levantou, espantando os pensamentos tentadores, e estava indo recolher suas coisas quando seis homens saíram de trás de algumas árvores. Por cima dos ombros dos estranhos, foi possível avistar um sétimo, que segurava os cavalos do grupo. Eram tipos malvestidos, que a fizeram sentir o estômago revirar de medo. Pararam entre ela e a choupana. Para piorar a situação, ela nem sequer tinha trazido seu punhal.

— Vejam a belezinha que encontramos — disse um sujeito baixinho, de peito largo e rosto quase encoberto pela barba.

— Não estou sozinha -— alertou-os. — É melhor apanharem os cavalos e saírem o quanto antes daqui.

Mas a ameaça não os assustou. Toda a área em volta era um enorme descampado, e não havia sinal de que houvesse outra pessoa além dela por ali. Alana não se surpreendeu quando o homem que a encarava olhou ao redor antes de fitá-la novamente.

— Está pensando que sou bobo? — ele esbravejou. — Agora, venha aqui.

— Não vou, não. — Será que ele realmente pensava que ela seria tola a ponto de se render facilmente?

— A moça não vai gostar de me ver irritado. Não vamos machucá-la, belezinha — ele acrescentou com um falso tom de docilidade na voz.

O sorriso que o sujeito tinha nos lábios só serviu para despertar ainda mais aversão em Alana. Os dentes parcialmente revelados por entre a barba espessa e encaracolada pareciam podres. Ela sabia que teria de decidir logo qual seria seu próximo passo. O homem não tinha jeito de que iria gastar muito tempo tentando convencê-la a fazer o que ele queria. Sutilmente, ela olhou ao redor para tentar descobrir qual seria a melhor rota de fuga. E rezou para que sua habilidade de correr e se esconder não falhasse outra vez, pois aquele grupo fazia os Gowan parecerem santos.

— Acho que não acredito em você — ela disse com toda a calma, apesar de os batimentos cardíacos estarem acelerados.

— Está me chamando de mentiroso?

— Talvez.

— E melhor parar com esse joguinho bobo, ou vou agarrá-la à força. Pode acreditar.

— Será que realmente conseguiria me agarrar? Um rosnado escapou dos lábios do homem, e ela o entendeu como um alerta. Então, disparou em direção às árvores adiante. Eles vieram logo atrás, gritando. O som das vozes a fez se lembrar dos gritos dos caçadores perseguindo uma presa. Um deles continuava fazendo ameaças horripilantes.

Aqueles homens não eram tão tontos quanto pareciam. Enquanto três corriam em seu encalço, outros três voltavam até os cavalos. Alana olhou rapidamente para trás e concluiu que seria fácil despistar os três que corriam a pé, mas os que estavam a cavalo logo conseguiriam cercá-la. No entanto, ainda havia a possibilidade de conseguir entrar na floresta antes disso, onde, com um pouco de sorte e muita agilidade, ela teria mais chances de escapar. Quem sabe até de se esconder no topo de uma árvore, onde poderia permanecer até que eles desistissem. Foras-da-lei não perderiam muito tempo com ela.

Porém, quando estava quase conseguindo chegar ao abrigo das árvores, a sorte pareceu abandoná-la por completo. Dois homens a cavalo se colocaram entre ela e a floresta. Estavam tão próximos que era possível sentir o bafo dos cavalos em seu rosto. Ela ainda tentou sair de lado, mas eles a bloquearam com facilidade. Justamente quando percebeu que não a estavam atacando, mas apenas cercando-a, sentiu um golpe nas costas. Embora houvesse estendido as mãos para amparar a queda, o impacto contra o chão foi tão forte que a deixou sem fôlego.

Ela ainda estava tentando recuperar o ar no momento em que o homem que a derrubara a virou de costas para o chão, deu-lhe uma bofetada e se sentou sobre ela. Era o mesmo que tinha feito as ameaças durante a perseguição e estava mais do que ansioso para cumprir cada uma delas. Alana nunca vira uma pessoa tão imunda e fedida quanto aquela. A identidade do homem que a violentaria poderia até não vir ao caso, pois o abuso em si já era horrível o suficiente, mas o fato de ser uma criatura nojenta como aquela era assustador. Ela duvidava que um dia conseguisse se sentir limpa novamente, caso sobrevivesse.

Pensou em Gregor e em tudo o que tinham compartilhado, e sentiu vontade de gritar. Mas aquele era o tipo de homem que adoraria ver o pavor nos olhos da vítima indefesa, e por isso permaneceu em silêncio. Não era fácil, pois ao lado do medo crescia um ódio profundo. Aquele estranho horroroso estava prestes a estragar todas as doces lembranças com Gregor, manchar toda a beleza com o asqueroso ato de violência.

Antes mesmo de avaliar o risco do que estava pensando em fazer, Alana cerrou o punho e acertou um soco bem no meio do nariz do sujeito com toda a força. Ela estava tão irritada que o sangue e o som de ossos quebrando nem mesmo a perturbaram.

O homem berrou, com a mão sobre o rosto, e rolou para o lado, praguejando e fazendo ameaças. Ela aproveitou para ficar rapidamente em pé e sair correndo. Outro homem tentou segurá-la, mas Alana conseguiu escapar, acertando-lhe um chute na virilha. Porém, era impossível conter o pânico que a tomava. O fato de todos os homens não terem avançado contra ela ao mesmo tempo consistia em sua única vantagem. Mesmo assim, para cada canto que virava, surgia um deles que a forçava a mudar de direção. Seu corpo doía depois de ter sido jogada ao chão e agüentado tanto peso sobre si. Não sabia quanto tempo ainda suportaria se esquivando.

Alana sentiu o gosto amargo da derrota no fundo da garganta quando percebeu que estava encurralada à beira de um desfiladeiro. Para todas as direções que olhava, via um homem no caminho. Atrás deles, encontravam-se quatro cavaleiros a postos. Aquele que ela socara vinha em sua direção, fazendo-a se encolher, assustada, à beira do precipício. Ela sabia que não tinha chances, porém não pensava em facilitar as coisas.

— Pagará por isso, sua vadia estúpida — ele gritou, tocando o nariz que ainda sangrava. — Eu pretendia ser gentil com você, mas agora desisti. Quero vê-la sangrando também.

Ele riu, e Alana tentou se esquivar do ataque, mas, ao se mover, outro homem se aproximou. Um grito de alerta escapou do primeiro sujeito, detendo o segundo, mas o movimento privou Alana da chance de escapar. O homem com o nariz quebrado a agarrou e tentava derrubá-la quando ela ouviu outro gritando:

— Cuidado com o abismo, Rob!

Ela sabia que ambos estavam prestes a despencar. O tal Rob ainda resmungou algo, tentando puxá-la para longe do terreno escorregadio, à beira do desfiladeiro. Enquanto Alana procurava se soltar, ele acabou apertando seu pescoço e ela gritou mais de susto do que de dor. Ao perceber que Rob se ocupava tentando rasgar seu vestido, ela se aproveitou da distração e deu uma cabeçada nele com toda a força, tentando fazer que ele a soltasse. Porém, tudo que conseguiu foi machucar a própria cabeça e arrancar alguns xingamentos do sujeito. Foi então que notou que a sua perna estava na posição exata para acertar a virilha dele. Erguia o joelho quando ele se deu conta de como estava vulnerável, mas já era demasiado tarde para que se salvasse. Alana o golpeou bem no ponto fraco. Ele gritou e a empurrou antes de cair ao chão, encolhido de dor.

Contudo, a sensação de triunfo dela durou pouco. Ã beira do abismo, sentiu o chão desaparecendo sob os pés. Ergueu as mãos, procurando inutilmente algo em que se agarrar. As frenéticas tentativas para evitar a queda acabaram fazendo com que a acelerasse ainda mais desfiladeiro abaixo. Ela caiu de costas. A última coisa que ouviu antes de ser engolida pela escuridão foi um som que se parecia muito com o rugido de uma fera enraivecida.

Gregor despertou, espreguiçou-se e olhou ao redor em busca de Alana. Franziu o cenho quando não a viu. Pensando que ela tivesse saído para alguns minutos de privacidade, ele se vestiu e fez o mesmo. Só depois de dar uma olhada no cavalo, lavar o rosto e colocar mais lenha no fogo, começou a ficar preocupado. Ela estava demorando muito. Quando Charlemagne veio se esfregar nele, as preocupações aumentaram ainda mais. Se Alana só houvesse saído para se aliviar, ela teria levado o gato.

Ele suspirou e disse para si mesmo que estava exagerando. Ela caminhara pelas florestas onde tinham ficado acampados e nunca se ferira. Afinal, ele mesmo, em várias ocasiões, não havia se sentido um inútil ao ver a destreza com que ela resolvia os próprios problemas?

Mas, e se ela tivesse sido apanhada pelos Gowan novamente, Gregor se perguntou ao morder um pedaço de bolo de cereais. Ele também fora apanhado, acabou admitindo com relutância, portanto, isso não contava. Havia também o incidente com a cobra para levar em consideração. Poderia ter acontecido com qualquer um, porém revelava que nem sempre era possível se proteger de alguns perigos ocultos, tanto naturais como humanos.

Olhando para a porta, pensava se deveria ou não sair à procura de Alana. Provavelmente não acontecera nada de errado. Quem sabe ela não teria resolvido pescar ou caçar um coelho? Apesar de suspeitar que a água estivesse fria como gelo, ainda restava a possibilidade de ela ter ido se banhar. Havia uma dúzia de bons motivos para que ela não estivesse ali na cabana, sorrindo, quando ele despertou. Gregor faria papel de bobo se saísse para procurá-la.

— Maldição — ele resmungou ao se levantar e apanhar a espada. — Tenho a sensação de que aconteceu algo ruim. — Praguejou novamente assim que percebeu que estava falando com o gato. — Essa mulher está me levando à loucura. Estou conversando com um gato e preocupado como uma velha. Não é certo que saia por aí sozinha como se o mundo fosse um paraíso, onde nada de mal pudesse acontecer a uma jovem.

Quando Charlemagne miou, Gregor lhe deu uma bronca e deixou a choupana, fechando a porta para que o animal não tentasse segui-lo. Aquele era mesmo um gato estranho, Gregor pensou. Entretanto, o mais estranho era ele ficar imaginando se o felino tinha ou não noção do desaparecimento da sua mulher.

Minha mulher, ele repetiu mentalmente e achou que soava bem e lhe dava muita satisfação. Até chegara a sentir certa emoção com a possibilidade de se casar com Mavis, devido à perspectiva de ter as próprias terras e os bolsos cheios. Com Alana, simplesmente não interessava o que ela possuía. Ficaria com ela, mesmo que isso significasse ganhar apenas um, gato maçante. Naquele mesmo dia, eles chegariam a Scarglas, caso não surgisse nenhum problema. Então, ele tomaria todas as providências necessárias para se livrar dos Kerr. A única coisa que levaria mais tempo seria encontrar um jeito de contar tudo a Mavis sem magoá-la. Mas Gregor resolveria essa questão o mais rápido possível e da melhor maneira. Não via a hora de contar para todo o mundo que Alana era sua.

O modo como haviam feito amor nessa manhã o convencera de que estava disposta a se casar com ele, mesmo que Gregor não tivesse muito a oferecer além de si mesmo. Nenhuma mulher faria aquilo com um homem se não se importasse com ele. Cada beijo e cada carícia carregavam um sentimento profundo que ele ansiava por provar novamente.

Concluiu que não iria se contentar com carícias e desejos ardentes. Queria que ela o amasse. Sabia que não era justo esperar esse sentimento de Alana quando ele não havia dado um nome ao que sentia, mas mesmo assim queria que ela o amasse. Ele a protegeria, lhe daria prazer e filhos, e nunca a trairia com outra. Isso, ele decidiu, era o bastante para fazer qualquer mulher feliz.

Ao ver que ela não estava no riacho, a preocupação de Gregor aumentou. Descendo pelas margens, encontrou marcas de que ela estivera ali. Mas para onde teria ido depois?

O som de um grito chamou sua atenção. Olhou entre as árvores na direção de uma clareira. A princípio, imaginou que fossem caçadores tentando conseguir um pouco de carne para a refeição, apesar de não ter visto nenhum sinal de antílope nem de qualquer outro animal, mas logo avistou Alana sendo perseguida por vários homens. Não lhe restou nenhuma dúvida do que fariam com ela quando a apanhassem. A idéia de alguém tocando sua Alana com violência fez seu sangue ferver nas veias.

Gregor teve um sobressalto quando um homem se atracou com ela no chão, porém foi obrigado a lutar contra a vontade de correr para cima do grupo com a espada em punho. Ele seria um contra sete e, se morresse, ela não teria mais nenhuma chance de escapar. Era difícil se mover com precaução e, ao mesmo tempo, observar o sujeito colocar-se sobre ela e esbofeteá-la, mas sabia que o único modo de superar a imensa desvantagem seria agindo às escondidas.

Um suspiro de alívio escapou ao vê-la se livrando do cretino. Contudo a sensação durou pouco. Ao se aproximar mais, viu que eles a cercavam lentamente. Mesmo de onde estava, assistiu ao exato momento em que Alana se deu conta do perigo iminente, mas era tarde demais para salvá-la.

Apesar da vontade imensa de retalhar o homem que a estava ameaçando. Gregor se conteve. Com orgulho, viu-a lutando contra o sujeito, e até riu quando ela acertou-o com o joelho. No entanto, novamente a alegria durou pouco e logo foi substituída pelo terror quando ela desapareceu no abismo.

Gregor ouviu um grito de dor e ódio, e percebeu que saíra dos próprios lábios. Partiu para cima do homem que estava à beira do penhasco, furioso demais para ponderar sobre a sua situação de desvantagem. Tudo que queria era matar todos os que tinham levado a sua Alana para longe dele. De soslaio, percebeu que os homens que estavam a cavalo fugiram antes de se certificarem se ele estava ou não sozinho. Tinham restado apenas três.

O primeiro sentiu o peso de sua espada em poucos minutos. Apesar de o pai ter sido um encrenqueiro inútil, uma coisa que ele ensinara bem aos filhos tinha sido lutar. Gregor estava certo de que mataria os outros dois. Só precisava decidir se o faria rapidamente ou se lhes infligiria sofrimento por terem roubado a alegria de sua vida.

Quando um último resquício de sanidade soprou no fundo de sua mente, dizendo que Alana talvez não estivesse morta, ele decidiu que precisava matar os dois restantes o quanto antes. As chances de ela ter sobrevivido a uma queda como aquela eram mínimas, mas ele não poderia correr o risco de deixá-la lá embaixo por muito tempo somente para satisfazer sua sede de vingança.

Sendo assim, primeiro ele matou o causador da queda, cortando-o ao meio com a espada enquanto apunhalava o segundo. Por uma fração de segundo, o primeiro homem pensou que teria uma morte lenta até todo o seu sangue se esvair pelo ferimento, mas Gregor o acertou mais uma vez, diretamente no coração, acabando com tudo. Quando se virou para o segundo, viu que o sujeito suava de medo, o que não lhe despertou nenhuma compaixão. Com pressa de chegar até Alana, logo pôs um fim àquela situação.

Depois de verificar se os covardes que tinham abandonado os companheiros à morte não estavam por perto, Gregor caminhou com cuidado até a beirada do penhasco. Ao ver Alana esparramada de costas quase gritou outra vez. Ela não se movimentava, mas havia uma chance de estar apenas inconsciente.

Ele limpou a espada na roupa de um dos homens mortos, embainhou-a e se pôs a descer o penhasco. Quando chegou lá embaixo, permaneceu parado por um momento, fitando-a, com medo de tocá-la e descobrir que estava morta. Espantando os temores, ajoelhou-se ao lado dela. Quando percebeu que respirava, foi tomado por uma onda de alívio tão intensa que se sentiu fraquejar. Ao levar as mãos ao rosto, para tentar se acalmar, não se surpreendeu ao perceber que lágrimas escorriam de seus olhos. O curto espaço de tempo em que imaginara que ela estivesse morta tinha sido o suficiente para despojá-lo de todas e quaisquer defesas e aceitar o que vinha negando havia muito tempo: Alana era mais do que importante para ele; ela estava em seu coração. Gregor a amava.

Alana abriu os olhos lentamente e a primeira coisa que viu foi Gregor debruçado sobre seu corpo.

— Está muito pálido — ela disse, sem entender por que sua voz soara tão fraca.

— Pálido? Sim, devo estar. Vê-la caindo de um penhasco realmente me preocupou.

— De um penhasco? — ela indagou. Então, toda a tragédia voltou-lhe à mente. Tentou se mover, nervosa e sentindo muita dor.

— Calma, não se mexa. Preciso que me ajude a verificar se não quebrou nenhum osso. — Gentilmente, ele a acariciou até que se tranqüilizasse. — Não creio que tenha quebrado algo, pois me parece que se moveu com certa facilidade. Mas é preciso ir devagar, mexendo um membro de cada vez.

— Onde estão aqueles homens? — ela perguntou enquanto testava com cautela um braço, depois o outro e assim sucessivamente.

— Três estão mortos, è os outros quatro fugiram.

— Três estão mortos?

— Eu estava furioso. — Gregor suspirou, aliviado, ao constatar que ela não havia quebrado nada. — Quando a vi caindo por causa daqueles cretinos, fiquei maluco. Não tive misericórdia de nenhum. Os únicos sobreviventes foram os que fugiram a cavalo, e não voltarão.

— Obrigada por ter vindo em meu socorro. Ele gemeu.

— Teria sido um bom resgate se eu houvesse conseguido evitar a sua queda. Agora, quero que verifique a sua coluna e me responda como está.

— Não está quebrada, Gregor. Caso isso tivesse ocorrido, eu não conseguiria movimentar nem os braços nem as pernas. Como pode ver, estou mexendo tudo. Devo ter ganhado alguns hematomas e arranhões, mas nada além disso.

— E a sua cabeça?

— Dói, mas não está ferida — ela respondeu com um sorriso.

Ele sentiu uma onda de alívio perpassando seu corpo e achou que fosse chorar novamente. Algumas lágrimas até eram aceitáveis quando derramadas em segredo, mas não queria que Alana o visse em prantos.

Endireitou-se, tentando se conter. Era difícil acreditar que ela sobrevivera à queda e que tinha escapado com apenas alguns hematomas.

— Preciso dar um jeito de tirá-la daqui. Temos de ir a Scarglas o mais rápido possível, para que Fiona trate dos seus ferimentos.

Alana franziu a testa só de imaginar a dor que poderia sentir. Embora não tivesse quebrado nada, cada parte de seu corpo doía como se houvesse levado uma surra. Havia hematomas e cortes doloridos por todos os lados. A cabeça doía tanto que causava náuseas. Tudo que realmente desejava era ficar deitada ali, esperando melhorar.

Respirando fundo, ela olhou para o alto do penhasco de onde despencara. A subida provavelmente iria doer tanto quanto a descida, mesmo com a ajuda de Gregor. No entanto, ela não tinha escolha.

Com cuidado é com o amparo do braço forte, ela se sentou. Vacilou ao sentir dor e se recostou em Gregor. Após algumas respirações profundas e lentas, ela foi se acalmando.

— Relaxe, meu amor — ele murmurou, inseguro, diante do tremor de Alana. Se apenas para se sentar ela havia sofrido tanto, ele não imaginava como faria para levá-la até a cabana. — Descanse um pouco se quiser.

— Seria bom, mas acho melhor tentarmos subir logo e continuar nossa viagem.

— Está tão trêmula e fraca.

— Ah, esse tremor é de medo. — Ela deu um leve sorriso.

— Eles não... — Gregor começou, quase engasgando com as palavras, pois temia que aqueles homens houvessem conseguido o que tinham pretendido, apesar de não ter visto nenhum sinal de abuso em Alana.

— Não, não me estupraram — ela respondeu —, apesar de terem tentado. — Só a menção da palavra foi o suficiente para que ela estremecesse de novo. — Fiquei apavorada quando percebi que estava cercada.

— É compreensível — Gregor disse, compartilhando da mesma dor, talvez por motivos que ele sabia serem um tanto egoístas. — Você poderia ter morrido.

— Sim. Se não fosse durante o abuso, creio que acabariam me matando de qualquer maneira para que eu não contasse nada a ninguém. Mesmo assim, meu maior medo não era da morte. Eu sabia que, se sobrevivesse, eles teriam destruído algo muito precioso dentro mim. — Alana assumiu um tom mais doce, ciente de que estava prestes a revelar seus sentimentos. — Aqueles sujeitos teriam manchado o que compartilhamos, roubado a beleza de tudo, Gregor.

Pelo abraço terno com que a envolveu, ela percebeu que estava comovido.

— Eu não a abandonaria — afirmou. — Não sou como os tolos que acreditam que as mulheres que sofrem esse tipo de abuso são culpadas por terem despertado o desejo.

Alana sorriu.

— Sei disso. Não compreendo por que, mas não tive medo disso nem por um momento.

— Obrigado, meu amor. — Ele a beijou no rosto, emocionado com tamanha confiança, especialmente porque nenhuma palavra de amor nem promessa de que ficariam juntos ao final da jornada tinha saído de seus lábios.

Ela encolheu os ombros e sentiu uma dor tremenda.

— Levará um bom tempo até que me esqueça do pavor que senti. — Alana olhou para o alto do penhasco. — Acha mesmo que eles se foram?

— Sim. Três já devem estar no inferno, que é o lugar a que pertencem, e os outros fugiram. Acho que ficaram com medo de mim. — Abraçou-a, animado por ouvi-la rir. — Está pronta para tentar? — perguntou, olhando para as pedras acima.

— Sim — ela murmurou.

Ele a ajudou a ficar em pé, e logo passou o braço em torno da cintura dela, ao perceber um leve vacilo. Ela estava indo bem, apesar dos sinais de fraqueza. O fato de uma mulher tão pequena e delicada conseguir se erguer após uma queda terrível já dizia muito sobre sua força interior, Mas isso não queria dizer que venceria a subida íngreme com tranqüilidade. Vacilante como estava, se ela escorregasse, dessa vez a queda poderia ser fatal.

— Acha que consegue se segurar nas minhas costas, enquanto a carrego até lá em cima? — Gregor perguntou.

— Creio que sim.

O trajeto não foi dos mais fáceis, porém ela agüentou firme, agarrando-se a Gregor como pôde. Assim que atingiram o topo, suas forças a abandonaram. Ele a amparou com firmeza, evitando que despencasse novamente.

No momento em que chegaram à cabana, a cabeça de Alana latejava e todo o seu corpo doía muito. Mas a alegre recepção de Charlemagne acabou arrancando um sorriso do rosto contorcido pelo sofrimento. Gregor a ajudou a se deitar na cama, e o gato imediatamente se acomodou ao lado da dona, ronronando.

— Acho que ele estava com medo de ser deixado para trás — ela murmurou, acariciando o felino.

Gregor meneou a cabeça.

— Ele não percebeu que os gatos têm hábitos furtivos e são solitários. Eu disse, ele está confuso.

— Isso tudo não passa de bobagem. Um gato pode ser tão amigável e carinhoso quanto um cachorro. A maioria das pessoas não demonstra afeto pelos pobres felinos, deixando-os nos estábulos ou na cozinha, encarregados de livrar a casa dos ratos e de outros bichos indesejados. Os gatos da minha família, por exemplo, são muito carinhosos.

— Bem, mas dessa vez não sei se você conseguirá carregar o seu bom amigo.

— Claro que sim. Ele é pequeno.

— Podemos tentar. Mas primeiro quero saber se deseja comer algo. Duvido que já tenha tomado café da manhã.

— Ainda há bolo de cereais?

Gregor deu a ela o último pedaço e saiu para preparar o cavalo para a viagem. Seria preciso ficar de olho em Alana até que tivesse certeza de que ela não sofrerá nenhum ferimento interno. Estava preocupado com o fato de ter de colocá-la sobre o lombo de um cavalo depois da queda terrível, porém ela precisava de cuidados que ele não podia oferecer.

Quando voltou à cabana, surpreendeu-a bocejando. Para ele, foi um bom sinal. Se ela estava sonolenta, não iria tentar se esforçar além dos próprios limites e facilitaria muito a viagem.

Dois quilômetros depois, ela já havia dormido. Gregor a segurou com mais firmeza, ajeitando-a à sua frente sobre a sela do cavalo. A viagem não seria das mais fáceis, mas não havia alternativa.

Durante o caminho, ele não conseguia tirar os olhos dela, sempre verificando se não estava muito pálida e se respirava bem. Lembrava-se com toda a clareza do que ela lhe contara sobre o pavor que sentira ao ser perseguida por aqueles homens imundos, e isso ainda o comovia profundamente. Alana dissera que os momentos que tinham compartilhado haviam sido de extremo valor para ela, o que só podia significar que ela sentia muito mais do que desejo e atração física por ele. Agora precisava descobrir se esse sentimento era de fato amor. Pois ser amado por Alana era uma necessidade.

Bem, fosse lá o que sentisse por ele, seria posto à prova nos próximos dias. Provavelmente, seria obrigado a deixá-la sob os cuidados de Fiona enquanto ia falar com Mavis, e, por isso, não poderia revelar a ela o verdadeiro motivo da nova viagem. Para completar, ainda havia seus dois filhos bastardos esperando por ele em casa. Era algo que deveria ter sido mencionado antes, mas Gregor estivera tão preocupado em conquistar o coração de Alana e em não fazer nenhuma promessa que eventualmente não pudesse cumprir que acabara deixando de contar sobre eles. Agora era tarde e não havia uma maneira de revelar tais novidades sem chocá-la e correr o risco de perdê-la para sempre.

Bem, deixaria para lidar com tudo isso depois que chegassem a Scarglas. Além do mais, Alana precisaria de muito repouso e, portanto, não poderia fugir. Ele teria tempo para resolver o assunto com os Kerr, e então fazer a corte a Alana com todas as palavras que estavam guardadas no fundo do peito. Era algo que poderia enlouquecê-lo caso ficasse pensando muito a respeito. A única saída seria resolver um problema de cada vez e esperar que o amor de Alana por ele fosse forte o suficiente para perdoar todas as suas faltas.

Alana fez uma careta quando o cavalo acelerou um pouco o trote, jogando-a de um lado para o outro na sela. O modo como Gregor a segurava atenuava um pouco o desconforto, mas, após horas de cavalgada, nada ajudaria muito, exceto uma cama macia. Dormir durante horas havia sido uma bênção e renovara suas forças. Contudo, todo o seu corpo doía e ainda precisava de um repouso decente. Ao longo do caminho, tinham feito algumas paradas para que ela pudesse esticar as pernas doloridas, mas, cada vez que precisava subir no cavalo era um sacrifício. Tudo que queria era chegar logo e se deitar.

— Scarglas fica atrás daquelas árvores — Gregor informou.

— Que maravilha!

— Eu me sentiria muito satisfeito e até envaidecido se soubesse que você está feliz assim simplesmente porque deseja conhecer o meu lar, mas sei que tudo que deseja é uma cama macia. Alana riu.

— Sim, e um bom banho quente.

— Logo que chegarmos, terá as duas coisas.

— Será uma alegria.

— Sentiu alguma dor diferente?

— Não, somente aquelas que já estava sentindo. Como eu disse anteriormente, acho que só sofri alguns arranhões e ganhei uns hematomas.

Ele assentiu, puxando as rédeas do cavalo.

— Aí está Scarglas.

Ela fitou a fortaleza escura adiante. Mesmo que não houvesse escutado as histórias de Gregor sobre os tempos de guerra, imaginaria que os homens dali eram guerreiros natos. Tratava-se de uma construção que tinha sido erguida para defesa.

— Não é um lugar bonito — ele falou enquanto diminuía a velocidade do cavalo para seguirem num trote mais suave.

— Não, mas serviu de proteção no passado.

— De fato. E, apesar de meu irmão Ewan ter derrotado a maioria dos nossos inimigos, preferimos mantê-la assim, como sempre foi. O futuro pode reservar ameaças ou armadilhas muito mais difíceis de superar.

— Depois de tudo que me contou sobre a sua gente, duvido que algum de vocês acabe relaxando com a segurança do lar.

—- Acho que tem toda a razão.

Antes que Alana pudesse pensar em mais uma pergunta sobre o povo que estava prestes a conhecer, eles já estavam dentro da movimentada propriedade. Rapidamente, Gregor foi cercado de um grupo de homens belos e morenos, que faziam perguntas ao mesmo tempo. Não foi difícil adivinhar que eram todos irmãos de Gregor, e ela teve de reconhecer a virilidade do pai dos belos rapazes. Ao mesmo tempo, era estranho se ver cercada por tantos homens semelhantes a ele.

Quando Gregor ajudou-a a descer do cavalo e a apresentou, o inesperado silêncio foi ainda mais estranho. Com o canto do olho, percebeu que ele ficou muito sério e parecia tão confuso e desconfiado quanto ela. Uma vez que nenhum dos homens a conhecia, Alana não acreditou que tivesse sido a causa do inusitado silêncio.

Gregor escutou os irmãos murmurarem algumas poucas palavras de boas-vindas à recém-chegada e, em seguida, se retirarem um a um, dizendo que mais tarde todos se encontrariam no salão principal. Havia algo estranho, mas era mais do que óbvio que ninguém queria contar-lhe qual era o problema.

— Quer que eu a carregue para dentro? — ele perguntou, fitando-a.

— Não, obrigada. Posso caminhar. Mas o seu amparo será bem-vindo.

— Então vamos entrar e descobrir o que fez meus irmãos correrem de nós como se estivéssemos com a peste.

Alana riu e aceitou o braço estendido. Uma vez dentro do castelo, o tom escuro e ameaçador de Scarglas desapareceu. O local era agradável, tinha as paredes enfeitadas com belas tapeçarias e, sobre o assento de cada uma das cadeiras em torno das mesas, havia almofadas acolchoadas.

Se sua intuição feminina não tivesse falhado, aquela que olhava para Gregor só podia ser Fiona. Ela fitou-a e, apesar do sorriso de boas-vindas, havia uma expressão preocupada na fisionomia da mulher que deixou-a apreensiva. Algo estava acontecendo, e, mesmo sem imaginar o que fosse, ela parecia ser parte do problema. Será que seus irmãos haviam aparecido por lá e ofendido a todos ou até mesmo feito algum tipo de ameaça?

— Lembra-se de Alana Murray, Fiona? — Gregor indagou.

— Sim, apesar de fazer anos que não nos vemos.

Antes que algo mais pudesse ser dito, uma jovem bela e robusta surgiu no salão principal. Ao ver o modo como a moça grudou no braço de Gregor, Alana cuidadosamente recuou alguns passos. O mais estranho foi vê-lo imóvel e tenso ao lado da recém-chegada.

Então, um homem forte, de cabelos grisalhos e olhar zangado apareceu e foi ao encontro de Gregor.

— Já era tempo de voltar para casa, rapaz — o homem disse com rispidez. — Soubemos sobre o seu desaparecimento há três semanas e viemos para cá, a fim de tentar descobrir o que de fato havia acontecido. Sendo sua noiva, Mavis decidiu que deveria esperar junto de sua família por notícias de seu paradeiro.

De tudo que o homem dissera, somente uma coisa chamou a atenção de Alana. Uma palavra que perfurou seu coração como um punhal. Ficou tão chocada, tão ferida, que mal conseguiu recuar mais alguns passos quando a moça se atirou nos braços de Gregor, enchendo-o de beijos. Alana rapidamente percebeu que aquela tinha sido uma péssima maneira de descobrir que o tempo todo fizera papel de boba. Ela olhou-o, com a mente fixa naquela única palavra, esperando que ele negasse ou aceitasse o título.

— Noiva?! — Gregor questionou com uma expressão de espanto e fúria.

Em seguida, fitou Alana por cima da cabeça de Mavis. Era como se ele quisesse amenizar o que parecia ser uma traição horrível com um olhar e algumas palavras. Mas, com Mavis grudada nele, era impossível dizer qualquer coisa. E a maneira com que Alana o encarava, como se valesse menos que um verme, indicava que ela não iria ouvi-lo de qualquer modo.

Ele não entendia o que Mavis fazia ali. Deixara bem claro que iria visitá-la depois que tivesse falado com a sua família. Tomara todo o cuidado para não fazer nenhuma promessa a ela. Nenhum papel havia sido assinado, nenhuma cerimônia de noivado acontecera e nenhum pedido oficial tinha sido feito. Não havia como negar que lhe dera esperanças, mas imaginara que pudesse voltar atrás com dignidade.

Agora estava com uma mulher nos braços que não queria, enquanto a que desejava fitava-o como se esperasse a primeira oportunidade para estrangulá-lo. Pior ainda era que não podia humilhar Mavis dizendo que não havia noivado algum. Esperanças não eram o mesmo que promessas, mas, uma vez que tinha feito a corte à moça e até mesmo falado com o futuro sogro, Gregor agora devia uma explicação a ela, e em particular.

— Ficamos muito preocupados com você — disse Mavis ao se afastar um pouquinho.

Gregor abriu a boca para falar, mas então percebeu que não sabia o que dizer. Sua família e o pai de Mavis olhavam, desconfiados, para ele. Gregor encarou Fiona em busca de auxílio. Ela o observava e, para seu grande alívio, rapidamente se moveu na direção de Alana.

— Venha comigo, lady Murray — disse, amparando-a. — Deve estar cansada e louca por um banho, não é mesmo?

— Sim — Alana respondeu, deixando-se levar.

Sentia-se zonza e um pouco entorpecida. No entanto, toda a fúria que a tomara de assalto ao ver aquela mulher se atirando nos braços de Gregor tinha se aplacado, deixando apenas a sensação de ter feito papel de boba. Gregor pertencia a outra e nunca seria seu. Alana queria continuar entorpecida, pois suspeitava que uma imensa dor começava a ganhar espaço em seu coração ferido.

Fiona lhe deu uma leve sacudida, trazendo-a de volta à realidade. Só então Alana se deu conta de que estavam dentro de um quarto.

— Oh, que bonito...

— Minha nossa, Alana, está agindo como se houvesse levado uma pancada na cabeça!

— Chamou-me de Alana, e não de lady Murray.

Quer dizer que se lembrou de mim?

— Eu já havia me lembrado. — Fiona riu. — Só achei que o momento pedia mais formalidade.

— Ah, sim. — Sentindo dor em todo o corpo, Alana caminhou na direção da cama e se sentou, permitindo que Charlemagne saísse da bolsa para explorar o novo espaço.

— Por que está mancando? — Fiona perguntou, acariciando o gato.

— Bem, tive um confronto com malfeitores e acabei caindo de um penhasco. Mas só sofri arranhões e hematomas.

— Deixe-me vê-la.

Antes que pudesse protestar, Fiona já estava desamarrando seu vestido e ordenando que ela lhe contasse toda a história dos fora-da-lei. Ansiosa para se esquecer, ainda que por pouco tempo, da traição de Gregor, ela concordou. Só depois de estar banhada, com as roupas limpas e os ferimentos tratados, ela desconfiou que Fiona, com muito talento, havia conseguido manter sua mente ocupada. Mas era hora de voltar à realidade e enfrentar os fatos. Após um longo suspiro, sentou-se em um banquinho diante da lareira.

— Acho que a história dos marginais é apenas uma das muitas que você tem para contar — Fiona disse, enquanto escovava os cabelos úmidos de Alana. — Há quanto tempo você e Gregor estão juntos?

— Há um bom tempo, e ele nunca tinha dito que estava noivo. — Alana praguejou em pensamento, pois até mesmo ela podia notar a dor e a ira embutidas nas próprias palavras. — Isso não importa. Eu me juntarei a Keira o mais rápido possível.

— Não vai a lugar algum até que esteja curada. Teve sorte de não quebrar nenhum osso, porém não significa que esteja pronta para sair cavalgando por aí.

— Mas cheguei até aqui... — Alana começou.

— Foi sua única opção. Está abatida. Precisa descansar.

— Minha irmã poderá me ajudar.

— E terei muita sorte se ela não vier até aqui ralhar comigo por eu ter permitido que você saísse da cama e subisse no lombo de um cavalo.

— Eu poderia viajar em uma carruagem.

Fiona cruzou os braços sobre o peito e franziu a testa.

— Não. Acho que já deve estar sabendo de tudo que aconteceu a Keira. Sua irmã já tem problemas suficientes. Agora, enquanto termino de pentear seus cabelos, conte-me o que você e Gregor fizeram durante as últimas semanas e por que ficaram tão espantados e tristes quando viram Mavis.

— Ele a abraçou — Alana murmurou. — Não acho que estava tão triste assim.

— Diga-me o que aconteceu entre ambos, então falarei tudo que deseja saber sobre Keira.

Alana considerou a idéia de recusar a barganha, mas concluiu que seria inútil. Fiona estava determinada e nada a faria mudar de idéia. Enquanto contava toda a sua história, Alana tentou omitir os fatos que pudessem indicar que ela e Gregor tinham se tornado amantes, assim como o que sentia por ele. Mas algumas trocas de olhares com Fiona mostraram que os esforços estavam sendo inúteis.

— Bem, você certamente viveu uma grande aventura — ela disse depois que Alana terminou. — Assim como respondeu a algumas dúvidas que eu tinha sobre esse noivado de Gregor com Mavis.

— Como assim? Não falei nada sobre o noivado do dissimulado. — O que ela menos queria era conversar sobre aquele maldito noivado, pois sentia a fúria crescer dentro de si, a ponto de extravasar a qualquer momento.

Fiona puxou um banquinho e se sentou diante dela.

— Você acabou de falar sobre o noivado, percebeu?

— Não.

— Gregor não é dissimulado. Está bem, ele pode até ser um tolo como os outros MacFingal, mas é um homem honesto. Sim, acredito que deva existir algum motivo para o pai de Mavis ter anunciado o compromisso. Gregor estava à procura de uma esposa, porém ele não quebraria uma promessa se a houvesse feito. Quando Mavis e o pai chegaram a Scarglas e anunciaram o noivado, ficamos todos confusos, pois Gregor não tinha mencionado nada a respeito.

— Ele estava voltando para cá. Talvez fosse para contar que finalmente havia encontrado uma noiva. — Alana sentiu a voz vacilando quando pronunciou as últimas palavras.

— Talvez, mas pareceu surpreso e em seguida muito aborrecido.

— Claro que parecia aborrecido. Foi desmascarado diante de todos.

— Não acredito nisso, Alana. Acho até que o noivado tenha sido discutido entres os homens, mas não creio que houvesse sido acertado. Talvez o pai de Mavis tenha gostado muito da idéia, e por isso foi tão enfático, como se tudo já estivesse acordado. Conhecendo Gregor, acredito que ele estava vindo para casa a fim de pensar no assunto, talvez até mesmo pedir a opinião de Ewan. Aquele não foi um acordo nascido do amor e da paixão, e ele ainda iria ponderar muito a respeito, independentemente do que poderia ganhar com o casamento.

Fiona estava dando esperanças que Alana não ousaria aceitar. Ela ainda não tinha digerido a dor de ver outra mulher reclamando Gregor. Não adiantaria se iludir e se deixar levar por falsas expectativas, uma vez que isso só lhe causaria mais sofrimento. Ele nunca dissera que era um homem livre. Tratava-se de uma omissão tão grave quanto uma mentira. Perguntou-se de que outras formas Gregor a teria enganado.

— Bem, nada disso importa. Ele e eu fomos apenas companheiros de prisão e depois de viagem — Alana afirmou com convicção.

— Mente muito mal, Alana Murray. Não peço que me conte tudo que se passou entre vocês, mas não creio que tenham sido apenas dois prisioneiros que fugiram juntos e viajaram até aqui. Além do mais, a expressão de Gregor quando viu Mavis deixou claro que você e ele compartilharam muito mais do que uma cela e um cavalo.

— Seja lá o que tenhamos passado juntos, agora acabou. Ele se casará com Mavis.

Fiona se levantou para terminar de trançar os cabelos de Alana.

— Veremos. Agora, vai ficar escondida neste quarto ou descer para jantar conosco?

— Pensei ouvi-la dizer que preciso de descanso.

— Falei que você não deveria viajar por aí antes de estar totalmente recuperada. Mas colocar um vestido e descer para uma refeição não vai lhe fazer mal algum.

A última coisa que Alana desejava era se sentar à mesa e olhar para Gregor ao lado da noiva. Podia até não prejudicá-la fisicamente, mas certamente lhe causaria muita dor no coração. Por outro lado, o orgulho a impedia de se esconder no quarto como se fosse ela quem tivesse feito algo errado. Tamanho ato de covardia só serviria para mostrar a Gregor que a magoara, e não queria que ele soubesse que sentia algo mais além de raiva por ter sido usada. Ela não sucumbiria à tormenta de sentimentos que fervilhava dentro de si e, se conseguisse conter a ira, talvez pudesse esconder a dor durante algumas horas.

— Duvido que eu consiga comer muito — resmungou, mas, de qualquer forma, aceitou o convite.

Gregor ansiava ir atrás de Alana e tentar explicar tudo, mas sabia que não poderia fazê-lo. Assim como tinha consciência de que não seria nada fácil contornar a situação com Mavis e o pai dela. Havia muitas pessoas ao redor, e ele precisava pensar com cuidado sobre o que exatamente deveria dizer a ela. Depois de assegurar a Mavis que estava bem, Gregor subiu para o quarto, a fim de tomar um banho e vestir roupas limpas. Não se surpreendeu quando, logo depois do banho, Ewan apareceu para uma conversa.

— Não está agindo como um homem que finalmente encontrou a mulher dos seus sonhos — o irmão opinou, esparramando-se sobre a cama dele.

— Ah, mas eu a encontrei — Gregor respondeu, enquanto se vestia. — Infelizmente, não é Mavis Kerr.

— Não? Ela e o pai parecem bem convencidos disso. Se você não tinha certeza, não deveria ter ficado noivo.

— E não fiquei. Fiz a corte a ela e abordei o assunto com o pai algumas vezes, não posso negar. No entanto, não fiz o pedido oficial nem assinei papel algum que selasse o compromisso. Estava voltando para casa com o intuito de conversar a respeito disso com você antes de tomar uma decisão, quando os Gowan interferiram nos meus planos.

— Mas não a renegou quando ela se atirou em seus braços.

— Tirando o fato de eu ter ficado surpreso quando me deparei com Mavis esperando por mim e o pai dela afirmando que ela era minha noiva, eu não poderia humilhá-la diante de todo mundo, negando o compromisso. Ela é uma boa moça e, bem, confesso que lhe dei esperanças. Meu plano era procurá-la e gentilmente pôr um fim a essa expectativa. Acho que a atitude precipitada do pai dela só serviu para dificultar as coisas. Aqui, entre os meus familiares, será difícil me posicionar sem que pareça um insulto ou cause algum tipo de humilhação.

— Bem, eu gostaria de ajudá-lo a sair dessa enrascada, mas partirei amanhã de manhã.

— Para onde vai?

— Para Ardgleann. Ouviu falar algo sobre o que aconteceu lá? Quero dizer, tirando o fato de a irmã de Alana estar viva e casada novamente.

Gregor contou a Ewan tudo que o primo de Alana havia dito sobre aquele assunto.

— O irmão Matthew ficou satisfeito com o recente casamento de Keira e feliz por Liam ter se tornado o novo senhor de Ardgleann.

— Liam fez muito bem em se casar, e será um bom lorde. Ele encontrou sua alma gêmea. — Ewan sorriu. — Tem tido alguns problemas com a esposa, por causa do passado que paira como uma nuvem negra sobre ele, mas estou certo de que logo tudo estará resolvido.

— Talvez isso possa ser usado para evitar que Alana corra ao encontro da irmã — Gregor concluiu em voz alta.

— Fiona já conseguiu conter a pressa da srta. Murray de correr para Ardgleann. Disse-lhe que não poderia ir a lugar algum enquanto não estivesse totalmente recuperada. Apesar de achar que isso não a impedirá de partir por muito tempo, suspeito que Fiona possa convencê-la de que será melhor dar um tempo para que Liam e Keira se acertem sozinhos. Isto é, se você desejar que Alana continue aqui.

— Sim, quero. Ela é minha alma gêmea. Ewan assentiu.

— Eu já desconfiava. A maneira como você olhou para ela quando Mavis se atirou em seus braços indicou que você tinha mudado de idéia com relação à escolha da noiva.

— Comecei a rever minha decisão logo depois que fui jogado na masmorra dos Gowan. Ficar sentando sozinho na escuridão pode clarear muito a mente de um homem. Mavis realmente é uma boa mulher, e não é difícil enxergar isso, com o dote que ela tem e um bom pedaço de terra. Porém, não tocou meu coração. Acho até que com o tempo eu acabaria aprendendo a sentir afeição verdadeira por ela, mas de repente percebi que não queria me prender pelo resto dos meus dias a uma mulher que, na melhor das hipóteses, apenas me desperta carinho.

— Tem toda a razão. Esse caminho pode levar à tristeza e ao fim do casamento. O que, todos sabemos muito bem, acarretaria uma decepção ainda maior. Por outro lado, está certo ao dizer que não pode colocá-la de lado de qualquer jeito.

— E que isso requer uma habilidade com as palavras que não sei se possuo. — Gregor suspirou.

— Então venha comigo a Ardgleann. Aquele miserável do Mowbray acabou com toda a comida do lugar e estou indo levar suprimentos. Será fácil explicar os motivos para tal viagem, pois existem muitos. Além do mais, Mavis e o pai vieram para cá sem ter sido convidados e, portanto, não poderão reclamar de nada. Eles mentiram para todos nós. Ficaremos fora durante alguns dias, e você terá tempo suficiente para pensar no que dizer.

— Um plano e tanto, mas parece que estarei fugindo covardemente de uma confusão que eu mesmo criei.

Ewan se levantou, rindo.

— Pense nele como uma saída estratégica que lhe dará condições de se preparar para a batalha.

— Soa melhor. — Gregor penteou os cabelos com pressa. — Só me pergunto se Alana enfrentará o jantar ou se também planejou uma saída estratégica.

— Ela é orgulhosa?

— Sim, apesar de não se valorizar muito.

— Estará presente. Decerto não vai querer que você pense que está magoada pelo que acredita ter sido uma grande traição.

— Acho que sua hipótese está correta. Alana deve ter visto tudo como uma grande traição.

— Você a seduziu?

— Sim, nos tornamos amantes. — Gregor percebeu o tom defensivo na própria voz e se irritou.

— Não vamos discutir se você deveria ou não ter contado a ela sobre Mavis, mas não me surpreende o fato de terem se tornado amantes. Caso realmente esteja certo de que ela é sua alma gêmea.

— Sim, ela é. Mas, depois do que aconteceu, será muito difícil convencê-la disso.

— Um prêmio tem muito mais valor quando dá trabalho para ser conquistado. E não se esqueça de que ela o aceitou como amante. Pelo que Fiona me contou sobre as mulheres da família Murray, elas são muito seletivas quanto a esse assunto.

— Rezo para que Fiona esteja certa. Entretanto, primeiro, terei de enfrentar um jantar onde me sentarei ao lado da jovem que pensa ser minha noiva e perto da outra com quem quero me casar, mas que neste momento prefere ver minha cabeça espetada na ponta de uma lança.

Durante todo o jantar, Alana tentou evitar ao máximo olhar para Gregor, que estava sentado entre Mavis e lorde Kerr. Cada porção de comida que ela levava à boca tinha gosto de areia e caía no estômago como uma pedra. Cada sorriso que Gregor dava a Mavis era uma apunhalada em seu coração. Ele certamente não estava agindo como se o noivado não fosse verdadeiro. Alana estava começando a achar que Fiona era a única que tinha dúvidas quanto àquele compromisso.

Nas poucas horas que separavam sua chegada a Scarglas daquela refeição, tudo que descobrira sobre Gregor tinha servido apenas para aumentar ainda mais a sensação de que ela era a maior tola do mundo. Ele não só havia escondido que era noivo, mas omitira que tinha dois filhos, cada um nascido de uma mãe diferente, e nenhuma das mulheres nem sequer fora casada com ele. O homem era um conquistador e ela havia sido mais uma entre tantas outras. As belas palavras não haviam passado de elogios vazios para seduzi-la. O pensamento a deixou tão aborrecida que imaginou a cabeça de Gregor espetada na ponta de uma lança, ou, o que era mais adequado, em uma outra parte do corpo que ele usava tão bem.

Durante o jantar, ele foi pressionado por todos a falar sobre as suas aventuras. Alana percebeu o cuidado que ele tomou para contar a história, escondendo com habilidade todos os fatos que levassem alguém a desconfiar que ela tivesse exercido outro papel além de companheira de cela. Gregor deixou claro que ela não passava de uma mulher apanhada na mesma armadilha e que ele fora gentil o suficiente para trazer para casa. Ele se saiu muito melhor do que ela quando tentou fazer segredo sobre eles com Fiona. Alana sabia que ele não poderia se vangloriar diante de todos de terem se tornado amantes, nem ela o queria. Mas o que mais a incomodava era que ele não parecia estar fazendo nenhum esforço para afastar Mavis. Alana não podia acreditar no calor que via nos olhos do tratante todas as vezes que seus olhares se cruzavam. Provavelmente, ele fitava Mavis da mesma maneira.

A pergunta era: para onde essa situação a levaria? Gregor a usara, tinha se aproveitado de sua inocência e, mesmo assim, ela não estava inclinada a exigir que a desposasse. Não queria que ninguém soubesse como se deixara enganar por alguns olhares e palavras doces. O mais triste era que, apesar de tudo, ainda o desejava.

Porém, a única coisa que poderia fazer seria ignorá-lo. Não haveria mais beijos, encontros amorosos nem conversinhas. Falar com Gregor era perigoso. Não apenas porque ele era capaz de levá-la para a cama com toda a facilidade, mas poderia também convencê-la a permanecer ali, na posição de amante, mesmo depois que ele estivesse casado com Mavis. Alana sabia que nunca poderia envergonhar sua família dessa maneira. Ou a ela mesma.

Quando Mavis colocou um pedaço de maçã na boca dele, decidiu que já tinha visto o suficiente. O orgulho exigira que ela descesse para o jantar, que mostrasse a ele que não havia se deixado abater pelas omissões e traição. Até onde sabia, o próprio orgulho fora aplacado. Mas ser obrigada a vê-los trocando gentilezas a estava deixando num tamanho estado de fúria e ódio que logo correria um sério risco de cuspir toda essa dor que a tanto custo tentava esconder. Usando a desculpa de que estava cansada da viagem e dolorida da queda, pediu licença para se recolher. Já estava na metade da escadaria quando ouviu passos apressados e teve a nítida impressão de que se tratava da única pessoa que não queria ver naquele momento, e talvez nunca mais.

— Alana, espere — Gregor chamou.

— Por que deveria? — Lentamente, ela se virou para fitá-lo. — Para um convite de casamento? — O amargor incutido nas palavras indicou que ela estava perdendo o controle. Porém, a resposta furiosa serviu para conter o avanço dele.

— Posso explicar... — ele começou, mas foi interrompido.

— Pode mesmo? Tinha se esquecido da outra? Pelo que ouvi, você foi capturado pelos Gowan dias depois de ter partido da casa de Mavis. Isso não depõe a favor da sua honestidade.

— Alana, tudo não passou de um mal-entendido.

— Sou uma tola por ter acreditado nas suas palavras bonitas. Agora não quero ouvir mais nada. — Virou-se e seguiu seu caminho.

Gregor chegou a subir mais alguns degraus, porém Mavis o chamou. Alana olhou sobre o ombro e viu a mulher parada aos pés da escadaria, observando-os com um jeito que demonstrava mais curiosidade do que preocupação. Gregor fitou Mavis e depois voltou a olhar para Alana. Sua fisionomia era uma estranha mescla de tristeza e súplica. Alana fez uma cortesia a Mavis e continuou sem olhar para trás, antes que ele tivesse tempo de tentar impedi-la.

Uma vez dentro do quarto, fechou a porta, trancou-a e se recostou a ela. Experimentou, ao mesmo tempo, uma sensação de alívio e desapontamento quando, após alguns minutos de silêncio, ficou óbvio que Gregor optara por se juntar à noiva na sala. Aquilo doeu. Mais do que todo o resto. Estava dividida entre um imenso desejo de feri-lo na mesma proporção que ele a havia magoado e a vontade de deixar Scarglas o mais rápido possível.

Após tirar as roupas e vestir a camisola que Fiona lhe emprestara, ela se deitou na cama confortável. Não havia nada que pudesse fazer para machucá-lo, apesar de a idéia de espetá-lo com uma lança ter lhe proporcionado alguns minutos de puro prazer vingativo. Não seria possível deixar Scarglas ainda. Fiona estava certa. Alana sentia o corpo protestando pela simples ousadia de ter descido para o jantar. Viajar naquele momento seria uma grande agonia. Mesmo com os cuidados de Gregor, a última parte da viagem a Scarglas já não tinha sido fácil.

Pelo visto, teria de escolher entre dois tipos de dor. Poderia agüentar a dor física em uma viagem rumo à casa da, irmã em Ardgleann ou permanecer em Scarglas até se recuperar, mas então teria de enfrentar um sofrimento ainda maior, o de ver seu amado ao lado da noiva. Eram duas opções difíceis, como escolher entre a cruz e a espada, concluiu, irrompendo em lágrimas.

Ainda tentou lutar contra a vontade de chorar, mas resolveu que era melhor soltar as rédeas das emoções. Imaginara que poderia conquistar o coração de Gregor, mas agora estava mais do que claro que ele não tinha um para oferecer. Tamanho desapontamento provocou mais lágrimas. Decidiu que permaneceria em Scarglas até que se recuperasse, fingindo que Gregor MacFingal Cameron não significava absolutamente nada para ela e que já o havia arrancado de dentro de si por completo. Talvez, se conseguisse fingir bem e por tempo suficiente, se convencesse disso.

 **CAPÍTULO VIII**

― Partiu? Mas quando? Para onde? Alana estava ciente de que não conseguia esconder o espanto enquanto olhava para Fiona, à espera das respostas a suas várias perguntas. Ela descera para tomar o café da manhã, determinada a agir o mais naturalmente possível, tratando Gregor como se não passasse de um simples conhecido. Em vez disso, tinha chegado tarde demais, restando-lhe como companhia apenas Fiona, que anunciara alegremente a partida do cunhado. Embora manter a calma e esconder o sofrimento enquanto ele não estivesse por perto fosse bem mais fácil, o fato de ele ter partido a incomodava.

E a deixava desolada. Mal podia acreditar que era tão patética a ponto de ficar triste porque não poderia ao menos olhar para o homem que a magoara profundamente. O amor não respeitava a dignidade e o orgulho das mulheres, concluiu. Isso tudo só servira para mostrar que Gregor poderia se aproveitar de sua fraqueza se quisesse. Apenas um dia atrás, ela nunca imaginaria que ele fosse capaz de descer tão baixo. De repente, Alana se lembrou da presença de Fiona.

— Ele foi embora com a noiva?

— Não, e ainda acho que não estão noivos — Fiona respondeu enquanto colocava mel num pedaço de pão.

— Mas Gregor não negou o noivado — argumentou, ignorando o fato de ele ter alegado que tudo não tinha passado de um mal-entendido.

— Acho que meu cunhado preferiu pensar no assunto com mais privacidade, algo que não conseguiu fazer aqui desde que chegou. — Após uma breve pausa, indagou: — Como você está se sentindo hoje?

Alana levou alguns segundos para se dar conta de que Fiona perguntava dos ferimentos físicos, e não de seu estado emocional.

— Ainda estou dolorida, mas não tanto quanto ontem à noite.

— Ótimo. Provavelmente não houve nenhuma lesão interna. Eu já havia imaginado. A dor vai melhorar com o passar dos dias.

A dor física sim, mas a do coração Alana duvidava que um dia desaparecesse. Ter chorado quase a noite toda não a aliviara. A revolta que ainda sentia por ter sido usada e traída só servia para ajudá-la a esconder a dor, não para eliminá-la.

— Para onde Gregor foi afinal?

— Para Ardgleann com Ewan — Fiona respondeu, enquanto descascava uma maçã.

— Sem mim? Eu gostaria de ao menos ter enviado uma carta a Keira.

— Ewan e Gregor darão as boas novas a ela. Keira entenderá a sua ausência. Além do mais, Ewan já havia planejado a viagem. Como você, também me surpreendi quando soube, nesta manhã, que Gregor iria com meu marido. — Fiona franziu o cenho. — Ewan achou melhor não me contar antes.

E ele iria pagar por isso, Alana pensou, quase rindo.

— Seria bom se eu pudesse ter enviado algumas palavras a minha irmã.

— Haverá outras oportunidades para uma carta. Essa não foi a primeira nem será a última viagem para lá. Aquele cretino do Mowbray deixou o povo de Ardgleann sem comida, e eles estão com o plantio atrasado.

— Poderia me falar um pouco sobre Liam Cameron? Irmão Matthew jura que ele é bom e que será um ótimo marido para Keira, mas meu primo vê apenas bondade em todos. Gregor concorda com a opinião dele, mas os homens nem sempre reconhecem os defeitos dos companheiros. Sei que Keira não foi feliz no primeiro casamento e gostaria que esse fosse melhor. Ele é um homem bonito, não é?

— Liam é lindo, a ponto de despertar o ciúme dos outros homens.

Alana riu, mas rapidamente recuperou a seriedade.

— E ele será um marido bom e fiel?

— Sim, não tenho dúvidas quanto a isso. Ele e Keira formam um par perfeito. — Fiona encheu uma tigela com cereais e colocou leite por cima. — A sua irmã o ama e acredito que Liam corresponda a esse sentimento. Fico feliz que tenha perguntado sobre eles, pois acho que você deveria esperar para visitá-los até que ela e o marido possam se acertar.

— Estão com problemas?

— Somente do tipo que envolve duas pessoas apaixonadas, que não têm coragem de confessar um ao outro esse amor.

— Espero que esteja certa. Tenho sonhado com Keira. Ou melhor, tenho tido visões — Alana admitiu, meio sem jeito, apesar de Fiona ter passado um bom tempo com os Murray antes de se casar com Ewan.

— Nos sonhos a sua irmã não está feliz?

— Sim e não. Os sonhos que me fizeram sair à procura de Keira eram claros. Quando me encontrei com irmão Matthew e ele me contou o que tinha acontecido, fiquei mais calma. Mas tive outros sonhos onde ela parece muito triste, ao lado de um homem lindo.

— Provavelmente ela estava triste com tudo que aconteceu ao povo de Ardgleann.

— Foi o que pensei. Então, tive algumas visões de Keira feliz, porém ainda com certa tristeza no coração. — Alana contraiu a testa, tentando se lembrar o que tinha sentido de fato. — Ela parecia estar em dúvida. Temia algo, que não sei o que é.

Fiona assentiu.

— Agora, diga-me se isso não se parece com a situação de uma mulher que ama um homem, mas não tem certeza do que ele sente por ela? Essa dúvida pode deixar uma pessoa insegura e com medo do futuro.

Alana pensou por um momento na própria situação.

— Sim, faz sentido. Há mais uma coisa. Acho que Keira está grávida.

— Isso não me surpreenderia. Liam é um homem muito viril. — Fiona olhou para Alana e ergueu uma sobrancelha. — Todos os Cameron são...

Quando o significado dessas palavras atingiu a mente de Alana, ela quase engasgou com o bolo de cereais que comia. Homens viris faziam filhos. Gregor já tinha dois. Rezou para não estar esperando o terceiro. Ela amaria a criança, assim como sua família, porém os outros só veriam a vergonha, e seu filho seria quem mais sofreria pela fraqueza da mãe. E ainda teria de gastar um bom tempo tentando convencer os irmãos de que não valeria a pena matar Gregor. Ela estava certa ao pensar que a paixão tinha conseqüências para as mulheres e muito errada ao concluir que poderia simplesmente ignorá-las.

— Em que está pensando?

— Deve imaginar. Mas não se preocupe, não permitirei que machuquem Gregor — Alana afirmou.

— Agradeço, mas nunca imaginei que permitiria uma coisa dessas. — Fiona piscou para ela. — Uma mulher de coração partido é capaz de fantasiar as piores torturas e as mais variadas formas de matar o homem que ama, o que não significa que seja capaz de permitir que algo seja feito contra ele.

— Eu nunca disse que amo aquele mentiroso. Fiona revirou os olhos e apanhou um pedaço de bolo.

— Claro que não. Enganei-me.

— Está bem, vou lhe dizer a verdade.

— Prefiro.

— Sim, eu o amo. Porém, no momento, gostaria de vê-lo sendo devorado por um bando de lobos, assim como apreciaria contemplar certa parte do corpo de que ele se orgulha tanto dependurada num prego na parede.

Fiona riu, assentindo.

— Parece que está mesmo amando.

Surpresa por estar assumindo seu amor, Alana sorriu de leve.

— Se ele realmente está noivo de Mavis, por que não me falou antes? Sim, de fato eu não teria ficado muito feliz ao ouvir que ele tinha cortejado outra mulher e até havia pensado em se casar com ela, mas pelo menos eu estaria preparada para o que está acontecendo. No entanto, a única coisa que Gregor me disse foi que tudo não passava de um mal-entendido. E ninguém aqui em Scarglas sabe se de fato eles estão noivos ou não.

— Imagino como você deve estar atormentada. Alana assentiu.

— Mas confesso que planejo acabar com esse sentimento o mais rápido possível. Mesmo que os Kerr estejam mentindo ou tenham entendido algo errado, isso não mudará o fato de que Gregor me enganou. Tenho a impressão de que nossos momentos juntos não passaram de puro divertimento para ele.

— Oh, Alana, não acredita realmente nisso, não é?

— Tenho de acreditar. Pelo que parece, Gregor está noivo, e apenas ele e os Kerr sabem da verdade. Bem, se ele tiver um compromisso com Mavis, de fato fiz papel de boba, e, se não tiver, ele me seduzirá novamente e então serei mais tonta ainda.

— Entendo... Talvez não tenha sido o momento oportuno para que você ficasse sabendo sobre Mavis.

— O momento oportuno teria sido antes de ele teime levado para a cama. Outro momento oportuno teria sido quando contei a ele que meu pai planejava arrumar um marido para mim.

Fiona arfou.

— Você não está noiva, está?

— Não. A verdade é que tenho vinte e dois anos e nunca fui cortejada. Mas sempre sonhei em ter a minha casa e meus filhos. Por isso, meu pai disse que iria arrumar um marido para mim. Ele estava procurando, mas não havia me apresentado nenhum pretendente ainda. Sendo assim, não estou noiva de ninguém. Imagino que meu pai não acertaria um noivado sem a minha aprovação.

— E claro que não. Os Murray dão liberdade de escolha às filhas. Pretendo fazer o mesmo no futuro. E, sim, teria sido melhor se Gregor houvesse lhe contado antes sobre Mavis. Acredito que ele tenha ficado com medo ou talvez tenha imaginado que pudesse desfazer a confusão antes de você ficar sabendo de tudo. Os homens sempre têm esse tipo de idéia tola. Espero que Gregor aprenda que não é inteligente esconder um segredo da mulher amada.

Alana estava prestes a dizer a Fiona que não havia esperanças para eles quando Mavis entrou na sala ao lado de um belo rapaz, a quem Fiona se dirigiu como Brian. Era evidente, apenas olhando para ele, que se tratava de um dos tantos irmãos de Gregor. Assim como estava claro que ele e Mavis eram muito amigos. O rubor que coloriu as faces da moça quando soltou o braço de Brian e se sentou à mesa falou por si só. Alana e Fiona se entreolharam, desconfiadas, antes de voltar a atenção aos dois.

Mavis era uma mulher atraente, com belos cabelos castanhos e olhos cor de mel. Tinha também um quê de volúpia, que despertou uma pontinha de inveja em Alana. Deixando de lado esses pensamentos, observou-os com atenção enquanto comiam e conversavam com Fiona e ela. Ao vê-los se retirar, Alana não conseguiu definir se estava feliz por si mesma ou ultrajada por Gregor. Encarou Fiona.

— Acha que Mavis está traindo Gregor com o irmão dele? — Alana perguntou.

— Não, ela não é do tipo de mulher que quebra um juramento.

— Então permiti que minha imaginação me fizesse ver o que não era verdade. Acho que nunca deixarei de ser tola.

— Ah, você enxergou muito bem. Se os dois ainda não são amantes logo serão.

— Mas você disse...

— Que Mavis não quebraria um juramento. Porém, uma vez que ambos parecem atraídos um pelo outro e, pelo visto, não estão lutando muito contra esse sentimento, podemos concluir que ela não deve estar noiva de Gregor.

Alana teve um sobressalto e em seguida massageou as têmporas, sentindo a aproximação de uma leve dor de cabeça.

— Por que acha que ela e o pai mentiriam sobre o noivado?

— Imagino que tenha sido uma iniciativa de lorde Kerr. Mavis é dócil e submissa, e nunca ousaria discutir nem desafiá-lo. Quanto aos motivos que levaram-no a mentir... Bem, Mavis é filha única e ele quer um genro forte que possa assumir as terras e a filha depois que ele se for. Ele também deseja ter netos, e uma coisa que este clã sabe fazer bem é gerar filhos. Uma vez que ela é um pouco mais velha do que você, as pessoas começam a perguntar por que ainda está solteira, o que aumenta a ansiedade de um pai. Por isso, ele grudou no nosso Gregor.

De fato fazia sentido, mas Alana resistia à idéia de renovar suas esperanças. Mesmo que o noivado não fosse verdadeiro e Gregor resolvesse o problema, ainda teria de levar em consideração tanto a omissão quanto o fato de ele ser um conquistador. Havia também a questão de ele nunca ter lhe falado sobre amor e casamento. Gregor poderia até não se casar com Mavis, mas isso não queria dizer que se casaria com ela.

— Se Mavis é tão dócil e submissa ao pai, então o noivado entre ela e Gregor não está descartado.

— Acho que não. Ela provavelmente sabe que o pai considera Gregor o homem forte que lhe dará os desejados netos. Mas, para esses propósitos, nosso Brian servirá tão bem quanto o irmão. Só não sei ao certo como tudo isso vai terminar. O pai de Mavis é um homem teimoso que não gosta de ser contrariado. Ele escolheu Gregor. Essa vai ser uma disputa interessante. — Fiona tamborilava os dedos na mesa. — Tenho a sensação de que meu marido sabe sobre Brian e Mavis.

E suspeito que tenha sido por isso que ele convenceu Gregor a viajar a Ardgleann.

— Para deixar o caminho livre para Brian?

— Sim. Ewan teve uma longa conversa com Gregor ontem à noite e depois me disse que eu estava certa, que não existe um noivado oficial. Revelou também que Gregor precisava conversar com Mavis o mais rápido possível, de uma maneira que não a magoasse nem a colocasse em uma situação humilhante, pois, apesar de não estarem noivos, ele tinha dado esperanças à moça ao cortejá-la. Ewan ainda me disse que iria levar Gregor com ele para que o irmão pudesse pensar melhor em como terminar tudo da maneira mais decente. E que isso não seria possível se ele continuasse preso aqui com Mavis e o pai em seu rastro. O tolo acabaria se casando com a mulher errada. — Fiona fitou Alana. — Parece-me um bom plano. Tenho certeza de que Ewan levou Gregor consigo para que Brian pudesse cortejar Mavis.

— Que confusão! Bem, de qualquer maneira, ninguém deveria ser forçado a se casar, mesmo com um cachorro sedutor como Gregor. Se Mavis quer ficar com Brian e vice-versa, desejo boa sorte ao casal. No entanto, não acho que isso mude a minha situação. Fiona fez uma careta.

— Por que não? Gregor ficará livre.

— Livre, sim, mas ainda será o mesmo mentiroso que não me contou sobre os filhos, prova das seduções do passado.

— Ah, a maioria dos homens tem um passado de luxúria.

Alana ignorou o comentário ainda que soubesse que era a mais pura verdade.

— Ele também nunca me falou a respeito do que sente por mim ou se tem planos para um futuro ao meu lado.

— Gregor não poderia fazer isso enquanto não tivesse resolvido a situação com Mavis. — Fiona sorriu.

— Parece cruel, eu sei. Mesmo ele não tendo prometido nada a ela, Mavis é um nó que ele precisa desfazer. — Ela inclinou-se e segurou a mão de Alana. — Sim, ele não foi honesto com você e agiu como um sedutor no passado. Gregor não é perfeito. Mas que homem é? Ou que mulher? Alana, você o ama e conheço muito bem as mulheres da família Murray para saber que não teria ido para a cama com ele, a menos que estivesse certa de que Gregor é sua alma gêmea. Acho que Mavis logo deixará o caminho livre, o que colocará um fim a essa complicação toda. Por isso, espere. Apenas aguarde até que ele esteja livre e veja o que acontecerá. Ele não vale o esforço?

Sim, valia, mas ainda assim Alana desejava pensar o contrário. Tudo que Fiona dissera sobre os motivos que o haviam levado a omitir Mavis fazia sentido. Entretanto, não entendia por que ele não comentara nada sobre os filhos. Na noite passada, tinha tentado falar com ela, mas estivera irritada e magoada demais para ouvi-lo. Então, Mavis sugira e o levara embora.

E aquilo, reconheceu, tinha causado mais uma ferida. Gregor estava cheio de cuidados com os sentimentos e o orgulho de Mavis. Mas onde estava a consideração com ela? Não era possível que estivesse tão cego a ponto de não perceber que estava magoada, sentindo-se traída e humilhada, e, mesmo assim, era com Mavis que se preocupava. Duvidava que ele realmente sentisse algo por ela. Decerto, não havia passado de uma amante de conveniência.

— Não gosto da sua fisionomia neste exato momento — Fiona murmurou.

— Estou fazendo o que você aconselhou: pensando.

— Sim, mas não acho que esteja pensando sobre os sentimentos de amor e perdão que eu esperava.

— Fiona, aguardarei, como me pediu, apesar de Gregor nunca ter falado sobre amor e casamento comigo. Vou esperar e refletir, mas não terei esperanças. Quando ele estiver livre, verei qual será o próximo passo que ele dará, e então decidirei o que fazer. Você não pode me pedir mais do que isso.

— Já é o suficiente. Apenas tente não ser muito dura com ele e consigo mesma.

Alana descansou e passou a maior parte do tempo perdida em seus pensamentos. Durante três dias, avaliou com cuidado as palavras de Gregor e a forma como a tratara quando tinham estado juntos. No fundo, sabia que poderia perdoá-lo, mas não queria ter muitas expectativas.

O romance entre Mavis e o irmão de Gregor ficou claro para todos, exceto para o pai dela. Lorde Kerr andava reclamando que tinha sido abandonado pelo futuro genro e dizia que a data do casamento seria marcada assim que Gregor voltasse, mas não enxergava que a filha estava se apaixonando por Brian. E a cada dia, Alana tinha mais certeza de que o casal não planejava pedir a bênção dele.

No final do quarto dia, Alana admirava o luar pela janela de seu quarto quando constatou que estava certa a respeito dos amantes. Estivera pensando em Gregor, como fazia com freqüência, ao notar uma movimentação no estábulo. Um homem conduzia dois cavalos para fora, e, apesar da distância, Alana imaginou que se tratasse de Brian. A súbita aparição de Mavis confirmou sua suspeita. O casal se abraçou, ele a ajudou a subir no cavalo e montou no outro animal. Em seguida, segurou a mão dela e falou-lhe algo. Depois que ela sorriu, assentindo, os dois saíram pelos portões, deixando Scarglas.

Por uma fração de segundo, Alana considerou a idéia de avisar alguém. Via aquilo como um insulto a Gregor e se sentiu ultrajada por ele. Gregor tinha se preocupado com Mavis, não querendo que ela se magoasse nem fosse humilhada, e aquela era uma maneira muito ingrata de ela retribuir a gentileza.

— Sou mesmo uma tonta — murmurou ao voltar para a cama, onde Charlemagne a esperava.

Depois que se acomodou embaixo das cobertas, percebeu que uma dorzinha lá no fundo do coração tinha passado e amaldiçoou-se por isso. Estava mais do que claro que não havia conseguido eliminar todas as esperanças. Chegou a pensar seriamente em fazer o mesmo que Brian e Mavis. Fugir de Scarglas. A única coisa que a impediu foi a promessa que fizera a Fiona. Alana tinha medo de se magoar ainda mais, porém lutou para agüentar firme e com coragem. Por Gregor, valia a pena tentar pelo menos uma vez. O amor que ela não havia conseguido aniquilar cobrava essa última chance. No entanto, isso não queria dizer que iria facilitar as coisas para ele.

Alana descia os primeiros degraus para ir tomar o café da manhã quando viu lorde Kerr saindo do salão principal com o rosto muito vermelho. Em seguida, ele abriu a porta que dava para o pátio do castelo e gritou para que lhe trouxessem um cavalo veloz. Assim que ele partiu, Alana correu até a porta entreaberta do salão e verificou o interior antes de entrar. Fiona comia calmamente, sentada à cabeceira da mesa, ocupando a cadeira do marido. Charlemagne passou por ela e seguiu na direção de Fiona, que o agraciou com um pedaço de frango.

— Pensei que tivesse acordado cedo o suficiente para tomar o café com todos os outros — Alana disse enquanto se dirigia ao assento do lado de Fiona.

— Estavam todos aqui assim que o sol nasceu e então sumiram — ela respondeu.

— Para que não tivessem de presenciar a irritação do pai de Mavis?

— Você o viu? — Ela riu quando Alana concordou.

— Não invejo Brian por ter um sogro como esse.

— Vi quando Mavis e Brian fugiram, na noite passada.

— Não olhe para mim — Fiona falou, sorrindo.

— Não tive nada a ver com isso. Ewan deve ter falado com os irmãos sobre o suposto romance entre os dois. Essa é a única justificativa que encontrei para que ninguém tenha tentado impedir Brian de fazer a corte a Mavis. Alguém deve ter dito a eles que ela não estava realmente noiva de Gregor. Os Cameron podem ser um bando de conquistadores, mas nunca tocam em uma mulher que pertence a um parente.

Alana se serviu de um pouco de mingau de cereais e adoçou-o com mel.

— Devem ter descoberto que Mavis e Gregor não estavam noivos, mas isso não quer dizer que tivessem certeza de que ele não a quisesse.

— É verdade. No entanto, acho que perceberam que não havia amor entre Gregor e Mavis.

— Será? Quase soei o alarme para impedir a fuga deles.

Fiona riu e meneou a cabeça.

— Eu também. Só conseguia pensar em como tiveram coragem de humilhar Gregor daquela maneira.

— Exatamente. No entanto, o bom senso me impediu, e não apenas porque Gregor ficaria livre e desimpedido, mas também porque Mavis nunca me fez nada de mau e parece ser uma boa mulher. Ela merece ser feliz como todo mundo.

— É verdade. Agora esperaremos o retorno de Gregor.

— Sim.

— Dessa vez você dará uma chance a ele de se explicar, não é mesmo?

— Se ele quiser falar, eu o escutarei, mas não posso permitir que tente me seduzir para que voltemos ao ponto em que estávamos antes da aparição de Mavis. Pensei que fosse desimpedido, e estava me arriscando para conquistar seu coração. Bem, agora ele terá de se esforçar para conquistar o meu, se quiser, e para recuperar a minha confiança. Acreditei nele e fui enganada. — Sentiu-se aliviada quando Fiona concordou. — Na noite passada, decidi que darei uma chance a ele, mas isso não quer dizer que eu vá facilitar as coisas.

— Ótimo. Você tem toda a razão.

— Mas, se ele não agir de maneira correta, se não demonstrar que sente algo além de atração por mim, irei embora.

— Justo. Só tenho mais um conselho a lhe dar.

— E qual seria?

— Preste muita atenção quando estiver dificultando as coisas para Gregor. Talvez esteja apenas sendo teimosa e tornando tudo impossível.

Alana riu.

— De acordo.

— Foi embora? Para onde?

Gregor olhava, espantado, para Fiona e perguntava-se por que Ewan parecia conter o riso. Ele passara cinco dias longe de Scarglas, preparando-se para enfrentar Mavis e o pai, pensando com cuidado e escolhendo cada palavra que diria aos dois. Nos últimos dez quilômetros da jornada de retorno, repassara mentalmente o discurso várias vezes para não se atrapalhar com as palavras na hora do confronto. Havia até mesmo feito um grande esforço para se esquecer da atitude um tanto indelicada de pai e filha, que tinham vindo à sua casa sem convite, e ainda por cima anunciado um noivado que não existia, causando um sofrimento que Alana não merecia enfrentar.

Gregor olhou ao redor do salão principal e se deu conta de que estava sozinho com Ewan e Fiona. Era estranho que não houvesse nenhum outro membro da imensa família presente para ouvir as novidades. Suspeitou, então, de que algo mais tinha acontecido. Estava prestes a exigir que Fiona terminasse de comer logo aquela maçã e respondesse às suas perguntas de uma vez por todas, mas a noção de que ela não se comoveria nem um pouco com a ordem e de que se arriscaria a apanhar do irmão por gritar com ela foram suficientes para que se contivesse.

— Mavis fugiu com Brian — ela finalmente falou.

Depois de permanecer encarando-a, imóvel, durante um tempo, Gregor se sentou e serviu-se de um pouco de cerveja. Foi preciso tomar alguns goles da bebida para que seu espanto cedesse e ele começasse a recuperar o raciocínio, Fiona e Ewan o fitavam com um leve sorriso. Isso, somado à estranha ausência de sua grande família, revelou-lhe que o acontecimento não era surpresa para ninguém, exceto para ele mesmo.

— E lorde Kerr? — indagou.

— Saiu em busca do casal hoje cedo, porém as chances de alcançá-los são mínimas. Os dois escaparam na calada da noite.

— Você sabia que isso poderia acontecer, não sabia, Ewan?— Gregor perguntou, encarando o irmão.— Foi por esse motivo que me convenceu a ir a Ardgleann. Queria dar tempo para que Mavis e Brian se decidissem.

— Você queria Mavis então? — Fiona perguntou.

— Não, mas isso não significa que eu pretendesse fazer papel de bobo. Sei muito bem que fui o último a saber de tudo. Se alguém tivesse me contado o que estava acontecendo, eu poderia ter me poupado de cinco longos dias tentando encontrar uma saída para essa confusão.

— Você teria ficado aqui, e acho que o seu afastamento foi a melhor coisa a ser feita — justificou-se Ewan. — Mavis tem medo do pai. Assim que você chegou, ela passou a andar ao seu lado, só por receio dele. Acho que lorde Kerr a teria convencido a se casar com você. Ela é uma filha muito leal para enfrentar o pai e dizer a ele que desejava se casar com outro homem. Com a sua ausência, Brian teve a liberdade necessária para cortejá-la e convencê-la a seguir o coração.

Gregor tomou um longo gole da cerveja. Perguntava-se por que se sentia tão aborrecido. Deveria estar feliz e espalhar a sua alegria. O nó tinha ficado atado por tanto tempo que acabara se desfazendo sozinho. Brian havia arrumado uma boa esposa, terras, e enchido os bolsos de dinheiro. E claro que teria Ian Kerr como sogro, mas Gregor suspeitava que o irmão saberia lidar com ele. Deu-se conta de que seu orgulho estava ferido. Mavis preferira outro, ainda que Gregor não quisesse se casar com ela. O fato de ter sido o último a saber o incomodava, pois o fizera passar por tolo diante de todos.

Porém, rapidamente tratou de colocar os pesares de lado. Afinal, antes mesmo de ter conhecido Alana, ele já não tinha certeza se queria de fato se casar com Mavis. Deveria estar satisfeito com tudo que havia acontecido, sem se importar sobre como as coisas tinham se resolvido ou com o quanto tinham afetado seu orgulho.

Poderia voltar suas atenções para Alana e tentar reparar os erros que cometera. Sentiu uma pontada no fundo do coração ao se perguntar por que ainda não a* vira.

— Onde está Alana? — indagou, ansioso para acertar as coisas entre eles.

— No solário — respondeu Fiona. — Ela correu para lá quando ouviu que você estava chegando.

Aquilo o feriu, apesar de compreender. Ele a havia magoado e, mesmo que ninguém soubesse que tinham se tornado amantes, isso a envergonhava, ainda que apenas diante de si mesma. As possibilidades de ela estar imaginando que ele a usara para passar o tempo e saciar suas necessidades masculinas durante a viagem até Scarglas, onde se reencontraria com a noiva, eram imensas.

Gregor não se atrevia nem a imaginar como Alana estaria se sentindo, e ela não permitira que se explicasse. Pior do que isso era o fato de ele ter passado quase toda a viagem preocupado com as explicações que daria a Mavis, mas não ter pensado em nada que pudesse dizer a Alana. A idéia de que poderia simplesmente se desculpar com humildade e beijá-la era tola, porém, no desespero, acabara se agarrando a ela como se fosse a única solução.

Conhecer a irmã gêmea de Alana tinha sido estranho, apesar de não se parecerem muito, exceto pela estatura e o formato do rosto. Keira era uma mulher adorável e certamente tão ligada a Alana quanto ela à irmã. Não restava dúvida de que Keira sabia de tudo que se passara entre os dois, inclusive que ele magoara Alana. Fora tentador perguntar-lhe se ela sabia como Alana estava se sentindo no momento e se ela o amava, mas não tivera coragem para tais confidencias. Infelizmente, ela também não revelara nada a respeito dos próprios temores e, por isso, ele tinha pouco a contar a Alana para acalmá-la a respeito da felicidade da irmã.

Liam havia sido bem mais receptivo, e Gregor poderia tentar tranqüilizá-la com essa notícia. Não que pensasse que seria o suficiente. Estaria dando a ela a versão masculina dos fatos, além de Alana ainda poder estar sentindo a infelicidade da irmã. Era o passado de Liam que o impedia de conquistar a confiança da esposa, e Gregor receava que seu passado viesse a causar os mesmos problemas. Pelo menos, o primo não tinha nenhum filho bastardo sob o mesmo teto que lembrasse à esposa o tempo todo de que o marido havia sido um conquistador.

— Não vai conseguir resolver sua situação se permanecer parado aí, olhando para essa cerveja — disse Fiona.

Gregor franziu a testa.

— Duvido que Alana queira me ver. Acho que ela deixou isso bem claro ao correr para o solário quando cheguei.

— Você deveria ter contado a ela sobre Mavis — Fiona opinou, ignorando o murmúrio de protesto do marido quanto à sua interferência. — Agora vou dizer o que quiser. Afinal, Gregor deixou-me aqui para lidar com a noiva e a amante debaixo do mesmo teto. Fiquei em uma situação muito delicada.

— Reconheço que errei ao omitir de Alana a minha situação com Mavis, mas será muito difícil corrigir esse erro se ela não ouvir o que tenho a dizer.

— Sim, realmente você cometeu um erro. Contudo piorou ainda mais as coisas ao se preocupar com os sentimentos de Mavis, esquecendo-se dos de Alana.

— Não é verdade — Gregor protestou sem muita convicção, pois de repente percebera que Alana poderia estar pensando o mesmo.

Ou melhor, Alana certamente pensava assim, e com razão. Ao chegar a Scarglas, tinha se deparado com Mavis declarando-se sua noiva, vira a mágoa e raiva de Alana, e não havia raciocinado com clareza. A única coisa em que pensara era na necessidade de manter Mavis e o pai felizes e calmos até que pudesse discretamente desfazer o mal-entendido e levá-los a partir. A culpa por ter cortejado a moça em razão do dote o mantivera preocupado com seus sentimentos, impelindo-o a ser cuidadoso para não humilhá-la. Agindo assim era o que tinha feito com Alana.

Praguejou. O número de deslizes que cometera com ela só aumentava. Ele deveria ter feito algo, até mesmo forçá-la a ouvi-lo mas, em vez disso, preferira bancar o noivo gentil. Se Alana o tivesse tratado assim, se ela houvesse agido dessa forma diante dele, não teria ficado tão calado. Decerto haveria um homem morto antes do final do jantar.

Mas, certamente ele teria lhe dado uma chance de se explicar. Se ela somente o tivesse escutado por um minuto, tudo o que fizera aquela noite teria sido compreensível. Sabia que Alana não passaria por cima de alguém por causa de seu orgulho. Ela também não gostaria que Mavis tivesse sido ferida ou humilhada.

— Precisará convencê-la a se sentar para ouvi-lo— disse Fiona.

— E acha que isso será fácil? — Gregor perguntou com uma raiva dirigida a si mesmo.

— Fácil teria sido se você houvesse contado tudo a ela antes. Agora não explicará apenas a questão do noivado, mas por que o escondeu. — Fiona suspirou.

— Não percebe que fez Alana pensar que não passou de uma mulher conveniente para esquentar sua cama até que chegasse em casa e se casasse com outra?

— Você fala o que lhe vem à cabeça.

— E preciso, ou esse nó nunca será desatado, o que custaria muito a você e ainda mais a ela. Acho que deixou de dizer-lhe várias coisas, talvez por receio de fazer promessas enquanto não estivesse completamente desimpedido, porém agora terá de pagar um preço alto por essa atitude. Alana perdeu a confiança em você, Gregor. Será preciso muito mais do que algumas palavras doces para que consiga recuperá-la. Ewan me disse que você a considera sua alma gêmea, mas acho que não deu nenhuma demonstração disso a ela.

Não havia como negar tudo que Fiona estava dizendo. Para Gregor, seus motivos haviam sido os mais honrados possíveis. Não seria correto fazer promessas a uma mulher quando estava quase noivo de outra, e ele mesmo não tinha tanta certeza do que estava sentindo. No entanto, as palavras de Fiona o colocaram em xeque. Ele não sabia como iria reconquistar a confiança da mulher que realmente amava e convencê-la de que tudo que se passara entre eles havia sido muito mais do que uma simples aventura.

— E é claro que Alana também já sabe sobre os seus filhos.

Gregor fitava o tampo da mesa, imaginando se poderia se sentir melhor caso batesse a cabeça ali algumas vezes.

— Não escondi nada sobre os meus filhos. — Gregor fez uma careta. — O problema com Mavis era tão grande que eu me esqueci de tudo o mais. — Franziu o cenho. — Acha que, se eu conseguir resolver a situação com Alana, ela aceitará os meninos? -— perguntou, apesar de já saber a resposta.

— É claro que sim, e você sabe disso. Vou lhe contar uma coisa. Ela me prometeu que iria escutá-lo. O resto é com você. Se não conseguir convencê-la, atenuar as mágoas e tudo o mais, ela partirá para Ardgleann, e não vou impedi-la dessa vez.

— É uma mulher muito esperta, Fiona. — Gregor sorriu. — Farei o que for possível. Sei que ela está esperando notícias da irmã e isso servirá de pretexto para que eu a procure e me explique.

Ele rumou para o solário, sentindo uma mistura de esperança e medo. Não era nada simples para um homem se colocar diante de uma mulher como se estivesse enfrentando sua pior batalha, e ainda por cima correr o sério risco de ser obrigado a recuar como um covarde. Respirou fundo, enquanto tentava se preparar para o confronto. Sabia que o futuro seria vazio sem Alana ao seu lado. Durante o tempo que havia passado com ela, descobrira como gostava de tê-la ao seu lado à noite, caminhar com ela de manhã e saber que ela se encontrava por perto durante o dia. Pensando bem, gostar não era a palavra exata. Ele precisava dela.

A primeira batida à porta não foi seguida de imediato por uma autorização para entrar. Gregor chegou a considerar seriamente a idéia de invadir o local sem permissão. Mas o bom senso dizia que essa não seria a melhor maneira de aplacar a ira de Alana. Então, ouviu-a dizendo que entrasse. Ao abrir a porta, ele rezou para que conseguisse encontrar as palavras certas que a trouxessem de volta para os seus braços.

Só de olhar para aquele homem, os batimentos cardíacos de Alana dispararam, e ela ficou com raiva de si mesma por ser tão tola. Naquele momento, com a dor da traição ainda ardendo em seu peito e sem palavras de amor às quais se agarrar, ela só podia se recordar dos momentos nos braços de Gregor com dor e vergonha por ter sido tão inocente. Talvez esses sentimentos passassem com o tempo e as recordações voltassem a ser belas novamente.

— Fez uma boa viagem? — perguntou enquanto ele ocupava um assento diante dela.

O modo como Gregor contraiu os olhos diante do tom frio e distante que ela usara a fez se sentir um pouco melhor. Alana sabia que era mesquinho de sua parte aprazer-se em perturbá-lo, mas não se importava. Ele a havia abandonado com sua própria dor e fúria por cinco dias, lado a lado com a mulher que se dizia noiva dele. Se estivesse ansioso para resolver as coisas e explicar que tudo não passara de um mal-entendido, deveria ter ficado em Scarglas e se esforçado um pouco mais.

— Minha viagem foi boa o suficiente — Gregor respondeu —, apesar de ter sentido muito a sua falta.

— Ah, que pena, mas achei que Charlemagne precisava descansar um pouco.

Alana sabia ser desagradável quando estava com raiva, Gregor pensou, dividido entre a vontade de sorrir e a de chacoalhá-la. O tempo que tinham ficado com os Gowan deveria ter servido para alertá-lo disso. Ela insultara aqueles homens com sua língua ferina diversas vezes. Aceitaria essa atitude como uma punição pelos seus erros. Sabia que a havia magoado, ainda que não tivesse a exata noção de quanto, e entendia que ela podia estar querendo se vingar. Poderia também ter sido uma maneira que ela encontrara para impor certa distância entre ambos, mas logo descobriria que sua tática não duraria muito.

— Onde está o gato? — Gregor perguntou, olhando ao redor em busca do animal que nunca saía de perto da dona.

— Seus filhos gostaram de Charlemagne e devem estar brincando com ele.

Gregor sentiu-se ruborizar e praguejou em pensamento. Não tinha previsto que ela pudesse jogar-lhe na cara uma de suas omissões com tanta rapidez. Explicar que se esquecera de contar sobre os filhos porque estivera muito preocupado, pensando numa maneira de resolver o problema com Mavis, não iria ajudá-lo muito. Na verdade, estava envergonhado com tudo aquilo.

— Fico contente. — Agora a conversa estaria reduzida a uma troca de gentilezas superficiais. — Gostaria de saber como a sua irmã está passando?

— Sim, como vai Keira?

Alana se endireitou no assento, com os braços cruzados sobre o colo, como aprendera quando era criança. Era o modo com que as pessoas civilizadas deveriam se sentar diante dos visitantes, e ela suspeitou que Gregor soubesse da regra de etiqueta, pois o cenho franzido era um indício. Se ele estava pensando que ela se apresentaria cheia de sorrisos e o receberia calorosamente só porque Mavis tinha fugido com Brian, estava redondamente enganado. Seria tratado como se não passasse de um conhecido até que lhe desse um bom motivo para recebê-lo de outra maneira.

— Ela está bem — Gregor informou. — A tristeza que você sentia em Keira pode ter sido fruto do sofrimento pelo qual o povo de Ardgleann passou. Mowbray e seus homens trataram as moças daquele vilarejo como se fossem éguas do próprio estábulo. Arrancou-as de seus lares e familiares e manteve-as para divertimento pessoal. Elas não culpam Keira por isso, mas acho que sua irmã se sente responsável por não ter conseguido socorrê-las a tempo. Para completar, eles estragaram algumas partes muito belas de Ardgleann, que eram motivo de grande orgulho para o povo. Toda a comida estocada e animais domésticos acabaram na barriga dos invasores, e o plantio está atrasado. Como pode perceber, Keira tem muitos motivos para estar triste, apesar de as coisas já começarem a melhorar.

Alana precisou de um tempo para espantar o horror que sentia só de imaginar o que as mulheres de Ardgleann tinham passado. E entendeu por que Keira se culpara por não ter retornado imediatamente para enfrentar os invasores.

— Sim, é isso mesmo. Keira está sofrendo o peso de uma culpa que não é dela, mas não é só isso. Acho que há algo errado com o casamento da minha irmã.

— Não, Alana, não há nada errado. O começo é complicado às vezes. Algumas coisas ainda precisam se ajustar entre eles, mas não passa disso. Liam realmente gosta da esposa, mas ela parece não acreditar nisso, ou pelo menos é o que ele acha. Liam é um homem do tipo que a maioria das mulheres acha lindo, e a sua irmã se incomoda com o fato. Eles só precisam de tempo para se conhecer melhor e para que Keira acredite que não será trocada por outra, não importa o quanto uma mulher tente seduzi-lo.

— Como aquela que apareceu no monastério, causando confusão?

— Exatamente. As pessoas de Ardgleann já aprenderam a confiar em Liam e o respeitam como o novo lorde. A opinião do povo não diz algo sobre meu primo?

— Sim, mas ainda acho que preciso falar com Keira.

— Logo poderá visitá-la. Vamos dar um tempo para que ela e o marido se acertem. Keira não parecia tão infeliz ao lado dele e não demonstrava nenhum ressentimento quando o tratavam como o novo lorde, apesar de Ardgleann fazer parte da herança dela. Liam a respeita e a consulta antes de tomar qualquer decisão.

Alana ficou satisfeita com o que ouvia e achou a atitude do cunhado muito promissora. Apesar de saber que todos os casamentos eram realizados tendo-se em vista o ganho de terras, dinheiro ou alianças políticas, Keira não precisara se casar por nenhum desses motivos. Perguntava-se se Liam a tinha desposado por interesse. Contudo, saber que ele compartilhava com a esposa o poder atribuído ao lorde indicava que talvez tivesse se unido a ela por outras razões, que não sua herança.

De repente, percebeu que Gregor estava com o corpo inclinado para a frente, fitando-a. Pelo visto, as novidades sobre Ardgleann tinham acabado. A conversa sobre Keira e Liam servira para amenizar o clima de tensão, e Alana se perguntava se tudo não havia passado de um plano dele.

— Sei que está pensando que brinquei com você, que a usei — ele falou, tomando-lhe uma das mãos e ignorando o leve esforço dela para se esquivar.

— Você deveria ter me contado sobre Mavis, que era um homem comprometido.

— Mas eu não estava noivo. Sim, fiz a corte a ela. Tinha decidido que já era tempo de arrumar uma esposa. Chega um momento em nossas vidas que descobrimos que temos de assentar. Ouvi falar sobre Mavis Kerr e fui ver se ela me servia. Constatei que tinha terras e os bolsos cheios. Sinto muito se soa insensível, mas é no que a maioria dos homens pensa quando procura uma esposa. Cortejei-a, mas não chegamos a ficar noivos. Eu precisava pensar melhor antes de tomar uma decisão.

— Por que não me falou nada sobre ela antes de chegarmos a Scarglas?

— No começo achei que não era importante. Eu já havia decidido que não iria me casar com Mavis, que, por mais tentador que fosse o dote, eu nunca sentiria nada além de um grande afeto por ela. Durante os dias que passei sozinho na masmorra dos Gowan, percebi que não queria me prender a uma mulher que não amasse de verdade.

— Tudo é muito compreensível, mas lhe pergunto mais uma vez: por que não me contou sobre ela antes de nos tornarmos amantes? Por que não disse nada depois? Nesse ponto, o problema era meu também, não acha?

Gregor acariciou os cabelos de Alana. Ele não queria contar que quisera avaliar se ela serviria como sua esposa, testando os próprios sentimentos para se assegurar de que eram fortes o suficiente para se casar. Se parecia calculista para ele, com certeza a ofenderia. Não gostaria de ouvir que Alana o havia analisado da mesma maneira.

— Sim, concordo — ele respondeu. — Quando nos tornamos amantes, no entanto, eu já a conhecia o suficiente para saber que você não se deitaria comigo novamente enquanto eu não tivesse resolvido a questão com Mavis. Sou um grande egoísta e não queria que você fugisse da minha cama. Pensei que pudesse resolver o assunto com os Kerr sem que você desconfiasse. Quando me contou sobre os planos do seu pai, achei que seria a oportunidade perfeita para lhe falar sobre Mavis, mas o medo de que você pudesse fugir de mim retornou e eu engoli as palavras.

De alguma maneira, Alana se sentiu lisonjeada, mas tentou não se deixar levar pelo momento. Ela estava certa de que havia outros motivos obscuros que o tinham levado a se calar a respeito de Mavis, mas não o pressionou. Afinal, suspeitava que esses motivos tinham ido mudando com o passar dos dias em que haviam estado juntos.

— Não entende, querida? Eu não queria perder o seu calor. — Gregor suspirou enquanto Alana apenas arqueou as sobrancelhas. — Quando chegamos aqui e nos deparamos com Mavis e o pai anunciando o noivado, fiquei surpreso e atordoado. Eu não sabia o que fazer e, ao mesmo tempo, não quis humilhar Mavis, dizendo que não havia noivado nenhum. Ela não teve culpa de nada, eu lhe dei esperanças e, por isso, eu tinha de agir como um homem honrado e resolver tudo o mais discretamente possível. O fato de eu ter magoado você, levando-a a pensar que tudo que havíamos compartilhado não passara de uma aventura, também me perturbou. Tudo que eu conseguia pensar naquele momento era em encontrar a melhor maneira de me livrar dela e do tal noivado. Agora vejo que, agindo assim, a fiz pensar que eu não passava de um canalha, que a havia usado e virado as costas.

— Isso passou mesmo pela minha cabeça — ela murmurou.

— Eu só queria me livrar de Mavis. Depois eu poderia acertar as coisas com você. Se ao menos tivesse permitido que eu explicasse...

Ela o interrompeu.

— Eu poderia ter permitido, mas Mavis não pareceu inclinada a nos deixar sozinhos tempo suficiente para que você pudesse me convencer de que tinha motivos para estar agindo daquela maneira, e que não era apenas um conquistador barato. — Alana se levantou, ignorando a expressão de Gregor, uma estanha mistura de assombro com irritação. — Já se explicou e eu o escutei. Agora preciso pensar, decidir se posso confiar em um homem capaz de se esquecer que tem dois filhos bastardos, especialmente em se tratando de dois meninos tão inteligentes e belos, e que não considera importante contar para a amante que estava quase noivo de outra mulher. Um homem que nunca disse o que sentia por mim de verdade nem o que queria comigo.

Gregor se levantou e puxou-a para seus braços, ignorando seu corpo tenso. Em seguida, beijou-a com toda a paixão acumulada durante os últimos dias, além do desespero que o assolava. Ciente do risco que correria caso avançasse rápido demais, soltou-a e caminhou em direção à porta. Antes de sair, ainda disse:

— Quanto ao que quero de você? É muito simples, quero tudo. Tudo que tiver para me dar. — Fechou a porta com cuidado e se foi.

 **CAPÍTULO IX**

― O que aconteceu com ele? — Alana perguntou ao entrar no solário e se deparar com Fiona colocando um bálsamo na face ferida de James, o meio-irmão de Gregor.

— Gregor não reage bem quando zombam de sua falta de jeito para fazer a corte — Fiona respondeu com a voz abafada, enxugando as mãos e encarando o rapaz. — Agora deixe o pobre homem em paz, Jamie.

Ele saiu rindo, mas antes parou e sussurrou para Alana:

— Tenha pena do meu irmão, moça.

Alana suspirou e olhou para Fiona. Duas semanas tinham se passado desde que Gregor se explicara e dissera o que queria. Ela havia levado alguns dias para perceber que ele realmente queria tudo, inclusive casamento. Não sabia ao certo por que estava hesitando tanto em aceitar. Talvez estivesse com medo. A lembrança de vê-lo ao lado de outra mulher ainda doía a ponto de deixá-la mais cautelosa. Havia também a possibilidade de ela não tê-lo perdoado de fato, pelo menos não o suficiente para confiar nele novamente.

— Como está se sentindo hoje? — Fiona indagou.

— Muito bem — respondeu enquanto se movia na direção de uma cadeira. — Quando me levantei da cama nesta manhã, não tive nenhuma pontada de dor.

Essa não era toda a verdade, Alana pensou, sentindo-se um pouco culpada. De fato, ela não sofria com mais nenhum incômodo que pudesse lembrar a queda do penhasco, mas em compensação já não agüentava mais os enjôos que a acometiam todas as manhãs. O modo como Fiona a olhava fez com que estremecesse. Fiona era uma mulher experiente, e com certeza tinha notado algo de diferente nela. Era como se a verdade estivesse escrita em sua testa.

— Ótimo, quem sabe agora você pare de jogar com Gregor e se acerte com ele — ela disse. — Não acha que já brincou o suficiente?

— Não é o que estou fazendo — Alana protestou.

— Não? Você ouviu o que ele tinha a dizer e permaneceu em Scarglas quando ambas sabemos que está bem o suficiente para viajar até a casa da sua irmã há mais de uma semana. Se decidiu ficar, pensei que o houvesse perdoado e que iria resolver as coisas.

Alana sorriu.

— Realmente acreditei tê-lo perdoado no dia em que ele voltou de Ardgleann e veio falar comigo. Mas agora já não tenho certeza.

— Gregor quer se casar com você.

— Creio que sim, apesar de ele não ter dito com todas as letras. Ele me pediu perdão, explicou-se, mas ainda falta algo que não sei o que é.

— E uma questão de confiança — Fiona opinou com toda a calma. — Você não consegue confiar nele.

— Sim, acho que pode ser isso. Quando sinto que estou me aproximando de Gregor, paro e volto atrás. Ah, doeu muito, Fiona. Doeu quando ouvi o pai de Mavis dizendo que ele estava noivo da filha. Percebi que tinha sido enganada, usada, e, com certeza, feito papel de boba. Acho que estou com medo de que ele me magoe novamente e sou muito covarde para correr o risco.

Fiona assentiu.

— Talvez isso possa acontecer de novo, mas quem pode prever, Alana? Não é algo planejado. Gregor lhe disse o que fez e por quê. As palavras dele podem parecer apenas desculpas masculinas, mas não significa que seja tudo mentira. Ele pode jurar que nunca mais mentirá, porém você precisa acreditar nele. Não importa o ângulo do qual se olhe o problema, o importante é que você ó perdoe e confie nele outra vez. É um risco? Sim, é. Mas amar é arriscado e você ainda o ama, não?

Alana sorriu sem jeito.

— Sim, eu o amo, e isso me assusta. Vê? Sou uma covarde.

— Não. Você não é covarde, pois ainda está aqui. Uma parte sua deseja dar uma chance a ele e acho que é o que você deveria fazer. Apenas não exija que ele faça promessas impossíveis.

— Tais como?

— Nunca esconder um segredo de você, por exemplo. Essa promessa logo seria quebrada e então você pensaria que ele não merece sua confiança. Ou, com a intenção de manter a promessa, ele passaria a lhe contar tudo. Até mesmo coisas que você não desejaria saber. Só para ter certeza de que não seria apanhado escondendo um segredo.

Por um momento, Alana apenas olhou para Fiona, assimilando aquelas palavras. Então, riu.

— Seria terrível. — Mas logo ficou séria e suspirou. — Bem, acho que tomarei uma decisão o mais rápido possível, nem que seja para pôr um ponto final a essas brigas entre irmãos. Os MacFingal são uns selvagens.

— E como! Espere até conhecer o pai. — Ela revirou os olhos.

Alana riu e se levantou. De repente, sentiu uma tontura e se sentou novamente.

— Ah, já tinha imaginado isso — Fiona disse, servindo-lhe um pouco de cidra. — Beba devagar. Você se levantou muito rápido. Terá de tomar mais cuidado daqui para a frente. — Cruzou os braços e observou Alana tomando o refresco. — É por isso que está adiando a decisão com relação a Gregor.

— Por causa de uma simples tontura?

— Pensa que sou tonta, não é?

— Não, esperava apenas que você pudesse bancar a ingênua por educação.

— Eu não saberia fingir. Então está grávida. Alana franziu a testa.

— Pode ser apenas um enjôo — respondeu com uma ponta de esperança.

— Bem, posso lhe dar algo para que se sinta melhor.

Ciente do tipo de bebida fermentada que Fiona lhe ofereceria, Alana lentamente meneou a cabeça.

— Não, não estou grávida. Mas acho que uma febre teria sido bem mais agradável do que a náusea que senti.

Fiona riu e se inclinou para tocar no joelho dela.

— Acho que daqui a sete ou oito meses teremos um bando de bebês na família. — Ela assentiu quando Alana olhou, surpresa. — Sim. Espero que você não esteja pensando que tenho o hábito de comer como se estivesse alimentando o exército do rei. E acho que Keira pode estar grávida também.

— Gregor não me disse nada.

— Ele não sabe. Liam perguntou a Ewan sobre como as mulheres se comportam quando estão grávidas e quais são os sinais que confirmam a gravidez. Uma vez que todos os sintomas que Liam descreveu são compatíveis com os de uma gestante, Ewan disse que tem certeza de que ela está grávida. No entanto, não recebemos nenhuma notícia oficial de Ardgleann.

— Certamente explicaria algumas das coisas estranhas que ando sentindo. —A alegria de Alana pela irmã desapareceu, assim que pensou na própria situação. — Bem, pelo menos ela está casada e não tem de decidir o que fazer só porque tem uma criança a caminho.

— Pare de ter pena de si mesma. Acha que Ewan e eu sempre fomos só carinhos e amores desde que nos conhecemos? Ou que o casamento de qualquer uma das mulheres da nossa família tenha sido sempre um mar de rosas? Você deve ter ouvido muitas histórias sobre as dificuldades enfrentadas por elas. E muito raro que um casal não tenha dúvida nem receios. Você ama Gregor, não ama?

— Sim.

— Então, nada mais importa. Ele a quer, você o ama, e ambos têm um filho a caminho.

— Se Gregor souber que será pai, dirá que devemos nos casar imediatamente, mas ele ainda não deixou claro o que sente por mim.

— Quer dizer que ele não disse que a ama?

— Isso mesmo.

— Bem, espere um pouco mais para contar a novidade então, porém mostre a ele que você está mais acessível. As palavras virão quando Gregor perceber que finalmente está conquistando seu coração. Acredite, os homens têm medo de dizer essas palavras, não importa o quão forte e verdadeiro seja o que sentem.

— Acho que as mulheres agem da mesma forma.

— Alana sorriu. — Afinal, eu também não disse que o amo. — As duas riram juntas. — Prometo ceder um pouco. E silenciarei aquela voz covarde da desconfiança. Você está certa. Gregor merece uma oportunidade.

— Acariciou o ventre que ainda não mostrava nenhum sinal do filho que provavelmente esperava. — Esta vidinha que talvez esteja crescendo dentro de mim é motivo suficiente para que eu deixe minhas tolices de lado e corra o risco. Depois, se Gregor se mostrar um mau marido, eu a culparei por isso.

— Justo — Fiona respondeu, e ambas riram.

Gregor viu Alana caminhando em direção à sombra da imensa sorveira que havia no jardim e correu para se encontrar com ela. Estava ficando realmente muito frustrado. Era quase um alívio quando um dos seus vários irmãos zombava dele, forçando-o a socar o espertinho, pois ajudava a aliviar a tensão que parecia acompanhá-lo a todo o momento. Cortejar uma mulher era um trabalho difícil, pensou, e quase riu da própria tolice.

Por outro lado, perguntava-se por que Alana não cedera nem um pouco. Afinal, ele estava se esforçando para cortejá-la com todo o respeito. Havia ocasiões em que ela parecia estar prestes a aceitá-lo de novo, que o havia perdoado, mas então se afastava novamente e tudo voltava à estaca zero. Gregor sabia que tinha falhado com ela e que traíra sua confiança, mas havia imaginado que ela tinha aceitado suas explicações. Bem, agora precisava convencê-la de que significava muito para ele, que a amava de verdade e que seus planos para o futuro eram os melhores e mais honrados possíveis.

Quando ela se virou e sorriu ao vê-lo se aproximar sentiu as esperanças renascerem. Era um daqueles sorrisos que ela costumava dar antes de ficar sabendo sobre Mavis.

— Acho que o último de seus hematomas finalmente sumiu — ele disse ao ajeitar atrás da orelha dela uma mecha de cabelo.

— Sim, minha queda do penhasco agora não passa de uma lembrança distante.

Fitava-o, parado ali, sorrindo. Ele a olhava com o mesmo calor e interesse de sempre. Sentiu-se tola por estar levando adiante toda aquela desconfiança. As explicações já tinham sido dadas, e havia motivos para ele ter feito tudo que fizera. Ela certamente não teria desejado que ele houvesse sido ríspido com Mavis. O fato de ter tentado ser gentil com a moça demonstrava que Gregor era um homem honrado, e não o contrário. Alana se esforçara muito para ver as coisas por esse ângulo. Afinal, ela também não havia tido pressa para contar sobre os planos de seu pai lhe arrumar um marido.

— Finalmente recebemos notícias de Mavis e Brian — Gregor informou.

Alana captou a relutância no tom de voz dele. Gregor não devia hesitar ao dar-lhe as notícias. — Está tudo bem com eles?

— Sim. Casaram-se e o pai de Mavis só os encontrou dois dias atrás. Brian contou que ele aceitou bem a notícia, apesar de achar que ainda irá reclamar durante algum tempo pela ingratidão da filha e coisas do tipo.

— Gregor respirou, aliviado, ao ver que Alana estava sorrindo, pois receara mencionar o nome de Mavis e perder o pequeno progresso que tinha conseguido.

— Fico feliz. Todos podiam ver que os dois se gostavam.

— Menos eu.

— Ah, você mal teve oportunidade de observá-los juntos, pois logo partiu para Ardgleann. Por isso, não pôde ver o que presenciamos. Ewan foi o único a se dar conta do fato antes de todos.

E ele não havia contado nada a Fiona, Alana refletiu. Mesmo assim, ela não ficara irritada com o marido. Foi então que percebeu que tinha ficado tão indignada com tudo que lhe acontecera que não havia raciocinado com clareza. Gregor mentira para ela e a magoara, mas estava sinceramente arrependido. Já era tempo de cauterizar a ferida e começar uma vida nova.

— Esse meu irmão...

Gregor colocou o braço sobre os ombros de Alana e levou-a em direção a um banco de pedra, entre um canteiro de rosas e heras. Suas esperanças aumentaram ao notar que ela não tinha ficado tensa ao sentir o toque nem tentara se esquivar. Havia ocorrido uma mudança. Duvidava que tivesse sido devido a seus parcos talentos de cortejador, mas não importava. Pretendia tirar o máximo proveito da situação.

Depois de ajudá-la a se sentar, acomodou-se ao lado dela, envolvendo novamente os ombros delicados com o braço. Todo o seu corpo ardia de desejo por ela e pelo esforço de ter sido obrigado a agir como se eles nunca houvessem sido amantes. Quando começara a fazer a corte a Alana, tinha pensado em se valer da paixão que compartilhavam para reconquistar o coração dela, mas acabou reconhecendo que não séria correto. Pagara um preço alto por ter se reprimido, passando noites em claro, imaginando-a deitada sozinha e pensando no quanto gostaria de se juntar a ela.

Após duas semanas, com certeza já podia tentar roubar um beijo, Gregor decidiu. Lentamente, aproximou a boca dos lábios dela, atento ao menor sinal de recusa. Mas, em vez disso, ela ergueu um pouco o rosto em sua direção, num convite silencioso. Ele gemeu de leve ao beijá-la.

O doce calor daqueles lábios e o sabor que havia tanto tempo ele ansiava sentir novamente o deixaram excitado e aceleraram os batimentos de seu coração. Passou os braços em torno dela e beijou-a sem esconder a vontade de possuí-la que crescia dentro de si. Gregor não sabia ao certo quais seriam os efeitos de duas semanas de abstinência agora que a tinha nos braços de novo.

Alana se perguntava de onde tinha tirado á idéia de que poderia dar as costas àquele homem. Seu desejo veio à tona ao primeiro contato com os lábios sedutores. Ela o envolveu pelo pescoço, pressionando o. corpo contra o dele. As lembranças de cada carícia e do prazer que ele era capaz de lhe proporcionar invadiram sua alma e seu coração.

Aquele era o homem que ela amava, pensou enquanto ele a deitava de costas sobre o banco. Gregor tinha tomado uma decisão errada e a ferira. Porém, não valia a pena que ela arrancasse o próprio coração apenas para protegê-lo de mágoas futuras. E era isso o que estiver a fazendo, ao manter Gregor afastado. Agora que estavam abraçados pela primeira vez em semanas, questionava-se que tipo de loucura a acometera a ponto de fazê-la virar as costas para tudo que haviam compartilhado.

Foi então que Alana percebeu que ainda confiava nele. Que acreditava que ele a protegeria, assim como aos filhos que juntos teriam, que seria gentil e que cuidaria dela. Ele não era perfeito, mas quem era? Ainda havia mais um detalhe que ela demorara a perceber. Gregor não era o tipo de homem que costumava repetir os erros.

— Oh, meu tesouro, senti tanta falta de você — ele sussurrou.

— Também senti saudade, Gregor.

— Você me perdoou então?

— Sim —Alana respondeu, deixando para trás o último resquício de resistência. — Eu estava com medo.

— De que eu não a tratasse bem?

— De que eu não pudesse confiar no meu julgamento.

— Compreendo muito bem seus receios.

Ele deslizou a mão por dentro do decote do vestido e acariciou-lhe os seios, trêmulo devido à vontade de amá-la que crescia dentro de si, Ela também tremia e arqueou-se, entregando-se às carícias. Ela voltara para ele, Gregor pensou, realizado. Sentiu que o vazio que o tinha assombrado durante semanas estava prestes a desaparecer para sempre.

A sensação das mãos de Gregor deslizando em seu corpo era puro prazer, Alana concluiu, apegando-se ao último resquício de juízo que a advertia de onde estavam. O jardim no meio do dia não era o local ideal para aquele tipo de encontro. Soltando um leve gemido de frustração, ela tocou no peito de Gregor e o empurrou de leve com as duas mãos. O olhar que ele lhe lançou era de puro desapontamento. O desejo que o consumia se refletia nela, o calor que emanava dele ardia nela. Alana já deveria saber que algo assim não seria possível a menos que ele sentisse mais do que uma simples paixão passageira por ela.

— Estamos no jardim, Gregor — ela sussurrou e não ficou nada surpresa ao perceber que sua voz soara rouca de paixão, pois o sangue ainda fervilhava em suas veias.

— Sim, estamos. — Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas e olhou ao redor, retomando o bom senso.

— A luz do sol.

— Sim, é verdade.

— E posso ouvir seus irmãos no campo de treinamento não muito distante daqui.

— Os miseráveis.

Alana riu e ficou satisfeita ao ver que ele também sorria. Gregor balançou a cabeça e soltou-a com um suspiro tão profundo de pesar que ela quase soltou uma gargalhada. Tinha sido gostoso rir, sentir novamente aquela alegria que ele sempre incitara. Ela havia se deixado atolar num mar de autopiedade, medo e dúvidas por muito tempo.

Quando ele a ajudou a se sentar e abraçou-a novamente, trazendo-a para perto de si, ela pensou em revelar que estava grávida. Segundos depois, fio entanto, a idéia foi descartada. Ainda restavam algumas coisas a serem ditas e feitas entre eles, e Alana não queria que a gravidez o levasse a dizer o que não estava sentindo no fundo do coração. Seria a vez dela de esconder um segredo.

Gregor a acariciou no rosto, satisfeito por ver de novo o brilho em seus olhos. O que quer que a tivesse incomodado por tanto tempo havia, por fim, desaparecido. E, de alguma maneira, tudo que ele fizera havia sido esperar que ela lutasse contra os próprios pensamentos e sentimentos. Agora, sim, começaria a cortejá-la de verdade.

De súbito, sentiu-se sem jeito. Não era tão difícil dizer palavras bonitas e dar presentinhos para tentar atenuar a mágoa que causara. Porém, isso não seria suficiente. Teria de falar sobre os próprios sentimentos, sobre o futuro e sobre muitas coisas que nunca tinha tratado com uma mulher. De repente era como se todas as palavras que planejara dizer, houvessem desaparecido de sua mente num piscar de olhos.

Quando ele se tornara tão covarde? Amava Alana. Queria vê-la dormindo ao seu lado todas as noites. Queria ter filhos com ela. Queria ter certeza de que ela estaria ao seu alcance todas as vezes que sentisse vontade de ver seu sorriso ou tocá-la. Não deveria ser tão difícil expressar esses sentimentos em voz alta, mas mesmo assim sua garganta continuava fechada, impedindo que as palavras fluíssem. Talvez precisasse praticar um pouco antes. A idéia parecia boba, mas continuar sentado ali como se fosse um tolo era embaraçoso.

— Precisamos conversar, querida.

— Sim. — Alana franziu o cenho, pois ele parecia um tanto agitado e pálido. — Você não tem outro segredo para me contar, tem?

— Não. — A resposta saiu firme. — Minha nossa, você me conhece melhor do que qualquer outra mulher. Não preciso nem abrir a boca quando estou ao seu lado para que saiba o que se passa na minha cabeça.

Ela conteve o sorriso, pois Gregor parecia um tanto desconfortável com isso.

— Gosto de saber o que você está pensando e ouvir o que pretende fazer.

— Sinto o mesmo em relação a você. Ele relaxou um pouco, imaginando que finalmente criaria coragem de confessar tudo que tinha no coração. Talvez se deixasse as palavras saírem lentamente, falando de uma coisa de cada vez, não se sentisse tão sufocado. Mas era preciso levar em conta o quanto seria difícil desnudar o coração e a alma, até mesmo para a mulher que ele sabia que jamais se aproveitaria disso. Gregor podia se lembrar dos conselhos que dera a Ewan quando havia conhecido Fiona e ficou com raiva da própria hipocrisia. Dar conselhos era bem mais fácil do que recebê-los.

A sensação de sentir os dedos macios de Alana tocando seu rosto desviou-o das conjecturas, fazendo-o sorrir. Ela parecia confusa, e não era para menos. Ele a vinha perseguindo havia semanas e, agora que ela finalmente cedera, gaguejava, desajeitado, como se fosse um garoto diante da primeira namorada. Se isso tivesse acontecido com qualquer um de seus irmãos, Gregor teria zombado sem misericórdia. Porém, no momento, ele agradecia a Deus por nenhum deles estar por perto para vê-lo naquela situação.

Considerando que Gregor não iria mesmo lhe oferecer nenhuma palavra de amor, Alana olhou para o céu.

— Já está quase na hora do almoço. Acho melhor entrarmos.

— O aperitivo... — ele murmurou, sem conseguir resistir à tentação de beijá-la mais uma vez.

Alana estremeceu de prazer com o toque daqueles lábios na curva do seu pescoço.

— O quê?

— Meu pai chama o que acabei de fazer de aperitivo.

— Mas a Igreja chama de...

— Sim, mas meu pai não se importa com o que a Igreja diz. Não é possível rezar e comer ao mesmo tempo. — Gregor sorriu, roçando os lábios no pescoço de Alana enquanto ela ria também. — Você tem razão. Já está na hora do almoço, e, se não nos apressarmos, Fiona provavelmente comerá tudo sozinha.

Ele se endireitou e passou o braço por cima dos ombros de Alana.

— Senti muito a sua falta, meu amor — ele disse com carinho.

— Não arredei os pés de Scarglas, Gregor.

— Você sabe o que eu quero dizer. E, sim, esteve o tempo todo aqui, ao meu alcance, mas esta é a primeira vez que realmente a senti ao meu lado.

Uma pontinha de culpa a afetou pela maneira como o tratara nas últimas semanas, mas logo a deixou de lado. Ele tinha sua parcela de responsabilidade em tudo o que havia acontecido entre eles. Era verdade que ela se deixara amargurar por mais tempo do que o necessário. Contudo, nada disso importava mais. Inclinando-se, roçou-lhe os lábios. Gregor, então, abraçou-a com vontade e beijou-a profundamente. A paixão avassaladora que havia entre eles esperara muito tempo para ser satisfeita, e beijos inocentes não bastariam.

De repente, de modo tão abrupto que ela quase caiu do banco, Gregor foi tirado de seus braços. Alana viu, espantada, os pés dele sacudindo no ar, a alguns centímetros do chão. Olhando para cima, percebeu o que acontecia. Artan e Lucas finalmente tinham encontrado a irmã.

Gregor ficou tão surpreso ao se ver suspenso no ar que levou algum tempo para se dar conta de que poderiam estar em risco. Virou-se para Alana, a fim de se certificar de que ela estava bem, quando percebeu que ela fitava o homem que o segurava pelo kilt. Havia algo no olhar dela que indicava que não estavam correndo tanto perigo. Olhando por cima dos ombros, viu duas fisionomias nada amistosas às suas costas. Eram homens grandes, belos e absolutamente idênticos.

— Alana, acho que seus irmãos acabaram de chegar — Gregor resmungou.

— Coloque-o no chão imediatamente — ela ordenou a um dos rapazes, praguejando quando Lucas deu de ombros e soltou Gregor de repente. — Isso era totalmente desnecessário — ela esbravejou e correu para ajudá-lo a se levantar.

Ele sorriu para ela.

— Acho melhor você fazer as devidas apresentações, meu amor.

— Estes são meus irmãos. Artan é o da direita e Lucas o da esquerda. Eram eles que eu estava seguindo quando fui capturada pelos Gowan.

— Estou mais preocupado em saber quem é esse homem que a agarrava, irmãzinha — disse Artan.

— Gregor MacFingal Cameron.

— Ele não pode escolher apenas um sobrenome?

— Você conheceu meu primo e alguns dos meus irmãos, por isso não precisa fingir que não entendeu— Gregor respondeu.

Artan deu de ombros e então o encarou.

— Talvez você pudesse nos explicar o que estava fazendo com a nossa irmã.

— Creio que a beijava.

— E creio que vou quebrar sua cabeça.

No mesmo instante, Alana se colocou entre Gregor e os irmãos. Ela já estava acostumada ao comportamento beligerante dos dois rapazes, mas o que a surpreendeu foi o modo como Gregor estava reagindo. A última resposta que ele dera tinha soado como um desafio, se ela havia entendido bem. E, diante das circunstâncias, isso parecia algo tolo.

— Basta disso — ela interveio.

— Era exatamente o que eu ia dizer — Lucas falou num tom arrastado. — Não é certo uma jovem como você ficar num jardim, permitindo que o sujeito introduza a língua em sua boca.

Apesar de ruborizada devido à censura do irmão, ela estava determinada a não ceder.

— Sou uma mulher adulta, e não é da sua conta quem eu permito que coloque a língua na minha boca.— Deu um longo suspiro, encarando os três, que pareciam espantados com o que tinham acabado de escutar. — Como conseguiram me encontrar? Foi o homem que enviamos para avisá-los de meu paradeiro que os trouxe para cá?

— Não. Ele não nos encontrou. Nós o encontramos.

— O que querem dizer com isso?

— Talvez fosse melhor entrarmos e conversarmos enquanto comemos — Gregor propôs.

— Parece-me uma boa idéia — disse Artan, pegando Alana pela mão para afastá-la de Gregor.

Ela se livrou do irmão e rapidamente voltou para o lado de Gregor. De braços dados, o casal seguiu para dentro do castelo. Por uma fração de segundo, os irmãos permaneceram parados no lugar, mas a fome falou mais alto e resolveram segui-los.

— Gregor, aquelas não são as nossas montarias? — Alana perguntou, ao ver os dois cavalos sendo levados para os estábulos.

— Sim. Como vieram parar aqui? — Ele imaginou se os irmãos de Alana tinham algo a ver com o estranho aparecimento dos cavalos.

Ao se virar para os gêmeos, ela percebeu que ambos já haviam entrado no castelo.

— Aqueles dois terão de me explicar muitas coisas — ela murmurou, andando, apressada, e arrastando Gregor consigo.

Ele estava pasmo ao ver como Alana lidava com Lucas e Artan. Eles eram grandes, de modos rudes e sabiam ser duros quando preciso, mas, mesmo assim, ela não demonstrava temer a dupla. Por outro lado, sabia que os dois nunca teriam coragem de ferir a irmãzinha, e ela devia saber disso também. Foi então que Gregor suspeitou que eles poderiam tentar levá-la embora e, pior, teriam todo o direito de fazê-lo.

Assim que colocou os pés no salão principal, Gregor percebeu que Ewan olhava torto para os irmãos Murray, que, por sua vez, não tiravam os olhos de Fiona, o que lhe pareceu muito divertido. Ele acompanhou Alana à mesa e sentou-se ao seu lado enquanto os gêmeos estavam distraídos. Os olhares idênticos que ambos lançaram para ele quando se sentaram nas cadeiras à frente o fizeram rir.

— Gregor — Alana disse enquanto se acomodava —, aquele não é o homem que enviamos para avisar meus irmãos que eu estava aqui? Sim, ele certamente se parece muito com o jovem Simon.

Olhando na direção para a qual ela apontava, Gregor viu seu meio-irmão Simon sentado com seus outros irmãos, rindo e conversando. Voltou-se, então, para os Murray.

— Vejo que vocês se encontraram com Simon.

— Sim, nós o achamos em poder dos Gowan — Artan respondeu, enquanto abastecia o prato de carne e um pouco de legumes.

— Os Gowan tinham capturado Simon para pedir resgate?

— Sim.

— Precisamos pagá-los por isso — Ewan interveio.

— Não nos custou nada — Artan respondeu num tom quase dócil.

— Artan, não gostaria de lhe dar trabalho, mas será que você poderia nos contar toda a história, em vez de esperar que continuemos tentando arrancar palavra por palavra da sua boca? — indagou Alana, num tom doce que serviu para acobertar o mau humor.

— Você não apanhou o suficiente quando era criança.

— Nunca levei uma surra. Agora, por favor, conte-nos como encontraram Simon e os cavalos.

— Ela é uma mulher muito mandona, você não acha, Lucas?

— Artan!

— Sim — respondeu Lucas —, mas é melhor fazer o que ela pede antes que a maluca resolva correr atrás de você com aquele punhal que ela carrega na cintura.

— Está bem. Seguimos para a fortaleza dos Gowan e, no caminho, ouvimos tudo que havia acontecido. A história da fuga de vocês é uma das favoritas contadas pelos homens nas tavernas. Foi então que ficamos sabendo sobre o novo sujeito que os Gowan tinham capturado, e aí resolvemos ir trocar algumas palavrinhas com eles. Nós os convencemos de que seria bom se eles nos entregassem os cavalos que haviam roubado de você e de Gregor MacFingal e que, se não se importassem, gostaríamos de levar conosco também o homem que eles haviam jogado no calabouço, pois achávamos que já tinham ido longe demais com aquele jogo. Em seguida, viemos para cá, pois o jovem Simon disse que era aqui que você estava.

Alana os encarava com uma imensa vontade de esganá-los. Artan sabia falar bem quando queria e era capaz de contar histórias de uma maneira tão envolvente que deixava todos boquiabertos. O que mais a aborrecia naquele momento era que ele estava sendo sucinto de propósito.

— Não contou a história direito, Artan. Faltam detalhes importantes.

Lucas sorriu.

— Sim, acho que foi uma história muito curta mesmo. Quase tão pequena quanto o pardalzinho à minha frente. — Piscou para Alana.

— Não sou pequena. Vocês dois é que são altos demais. — Ela deu a mesma resposta que dava havia anos.

— Sim, crescemos além do necessário.

— Como os Gowan resolveram entregar os cavalos a Simon sem que pagassem pelo resgate ou se juntassem a ele naquele calabouço medonho?

— Artan conheceu a esposa do lorde.

— Oh, minha nossa — Alana murmurou, suspeitando aonde chegaria o final da história. As mulheres costumavam se encantar com os gêmeos, e talvez um pouco do fascínio estivesse no fato de serem idênticos e muito belos.

— Sim, a mulher gostou do nosso Artan e contou a ele sobre os planos dos Gowan, o resgate e tudo o mais. Ela é muito infeliz no casamento.

— Não posso ficar com as glórias sozinho, Lucas — Artan interveio. — Ela lhe contou um pouco também.

— Só porque ela pensou que eu era você, meu irmão.

Alana trocou olhares com Fiona e então tomou um gole de cidra para se acalmar. Estava dividida entre a vontade de rir e um imenso desejo de deslizar para baixo da mesa para se esconder, tamanha a vergonha que sentia. Sensação recorrente quando estava com os irmãos. Ewan e Gregor mal podiam esconder o espanto. Alana tinha sérias dúvidas se lady Gowan havia mesmo confundido os irmãos ou simplesmente resolvera se divertir com os dois.

— Bem, continuando — Lucas disse, para alívio de Alana —, entramos na fortaleza na calada da noite e convencemos o lorde de que seria muita gentileza se ele nos devolvesse os cavalos e nos entregasse Simon. Nós o informamos de que isso iria aplacar um pouco a nossa fúria pelo modo como ele havia tratado nossa irmãzinha.

Artan assentiu e prosseguiu:

— Ele decidiu então que não queria ser pregado ao chão e nem se mostrou interessado nas outras coisas divertidas que pretendíamos fazer com ele. Assim, permitiu que levássemos os cavalos e Simon.

De repente, Lucas sorriu.

— A esposa dele queria que a trouxéssemos também, mas Artan disse a ela que as duas mulheres que ele já tem não iriam gostar muito se surgisse uma terceira. — Riu ainda mais quando Alana gemeu de leve.

— Alguns deles ainda tentaram vir atrás de nós, mas deixamos bem claro que não queríamos companhia.

— Vocês não os eliminaram, não é? — Alana indagou, sentindo um pouco de pena dos Gowan, pois sabia como os gêmeos costumavam reagir quando se sentiam ameaçados.

— Não somos tão cruéis.

— Lucas — Alana o repreendeu, apesar de saber de antemão que os irmãos iriam ignorar suas ameaças assim como ela, as deles.

— Não — ele respondeu. — Lembramos do que mamãe nos ensinou. — Piscou de novo para a irmã.

— E o que ela ensinou?

— Que não devemos matar um homem apenas porque ele é um idiota, apesar do bem que isso faria ao mundo. — Lucas lançou um sorriso doce para Fiona, e riu ao perceber a cara feia de Ewan.

— Bem, agradeço por terem recuperado nossos cavalos e trazido Simon para casa. Foi muita gentileza dos dois. — Alana omitiu um sorriso ao ver o ar de satisfação estampado no rosto dos gêmeos por terem sido elogiados. — Acho que ambos poderiam nos fazer outro favor quando partirem. Tivemos de pegar emprestado o cavalo do irmão Peter quando deixamos o monastério e...

— O cavalo é seu agora — interrompeu Lucas, enquanto descascava uma maçã.

— Não, ele pertence ao irmão Peter. O primo Matthew disse.

— Sim, mas quando paramos no monastério, ele nos informou de que vocês não precisavam devolver o cavalo.

— Céus! Vocês não ameaçaram os monges outra vez?

— Não, só convenci irmão Peter de que seria muita gentileza se ele desse o cavalo a você, pois assim não teríamos de voltar até lá só para devolver o animal. Falei também que o gesto seria visto como um sinal de arrependimento pelo que ele havia feito à nossa irmã Keira. Ele concordou.

— Então, o cavalo pertence a Keira. Ela foi a afrontada.

— Sim, mas se há algo sobrando em Ardgleann são cavalos. Ela não precisa de mais um. Por isso, é seu.

Alana achou melhor não discutir com o irmão. Uma coisa era certa: o cavalo não pertencia mais ao irmão Peter. Sua dúvida era se deveria dar o animal de presente de casamento a Gregor, caso ele tocasse no assunto. Foi então que percebeu que teria poucas oportunidades para uma conversa em particular ou para uma troca de beijos enquanto os gêmeos estivessem por perto. Precisava encontrar um jeito de se livrar da dupla sem que tivesse de partir junto.

— Não nos olhe assim. Não iremos embora antes do casamento — disse Artan, e Lucas resmungou, concordando, como se tivessem acabado de ler os pensamentos de Alana.

— Casamento? Que casamento? — ela indagou, surpresa.

— O seu com esse rapazinho.

Ewan não conteve a gargalhada, e Alana desconfiou que fosse porque muitas pessoas da família costumavam chamar Gregor de rapazinho. O modo como os gêmeos a fitavam indicou que eles estavam preparados para uma boa discussão, e ela decidiu que não iria desapontá-los. Tudo o que mais queria era se casar com Gregor, mas só se ele realmente o desejasse. Não queria que ele fosse arrastado para o altar. Já tinham ocorrido muitos erros, entre eles, e ela não pretendia somar a isso tudo um casamento forçado e todas as mágoas e os ressentimentos que acompanhavam esse tipo de união.

— Não há razão para forçarem um casamento.

— Não foi o que o primo Matthew nos disse. Assim que pudesse, Alana enviaria uma carta ao primo, passando um sermão pela boca grande.

— Ele não sabe de nada.

— Esse sujeito estava com a língua dentro da sua boca — Artan acusou, encarando Gregor por cima do copo, enquanto bebia a cerveja.

No mesmo instante, ela corou.

— Não é motivo suficiente para que nos casemos. Tenho certeza de que você já enfiou a língua na boca de várias mulheres e nem por isso se casou com alguma delas. — Alana mal podia crer nas coisas que estava dizendo e decidiu que os culpados por isso eram os irmãos.

— É claro que já. Mas a maioria delas não era para casar. Você é.

— Um homem não deve ser forçado a se casar com uma moça só porque a beijou no jardim.

Discutir com aqueles dois era o mesmo que bater com a cabeça contra a parede, e Alana resolveu dar um basta. — Acho que não temos mais nada a dizer sobre esse assunto. — Levantou-se com toda a dignidade.

— Pode se retirar então, minha cara — disse Lucas.

— Não nos importamos de continuar a conversa com Gregor. O homem parece incapaz de decidir que sobrenome usar, mas acho que podemos colocar um pouco de juízo na cabeça dele.

Ela voltou a se sentar no mesmo instante. As discussões dos irmãos Murray com outros homens sempre acabavam em brigas, e Alana tinha a nítida sensação de que com os MacFingal as coisas não seriam muito diferentes.

— Pelo jeito, os gêmeos estão sempre despertando em você o desejo de bater com algo pesado e duro na cabeça deles — Fiona murmurou para Alana.

— Na maior parte do tempo. Algo duro, mas não pesado, porque, caso contrário vou me cansar de bater. — Alana ignorou o sorriso dos gêmeos. — Não há motivos para insistirem nesse casamento. Não importa o que irmão Matthew tenha dito. Ele não dormiu conosco no chalé, dormiu? E, apenas porque duas pessoas compartilharam um chalé, não quer dizer que tenha havido algo mais. Para começar,,na primeira semana que Gregor e eu passamos juntos na prisão, ele pensava que eu era uma criança. Assim, ele me resgatou dos Gowan e me trouxe em segurança até aqui. Ele salvou minha vida várias vezes. Vocês deveriam se envergonhar por contestar a honra dele dessa maneira.

— Muito bem — Gregor murmurou, sorrindo. Logo que terminasse de dar umas palmadas nos

irmãos, seria a vez de Gregor levar algumas, Alana decidiu.

— Não foi assim que mamãe disse que deveríamos nos comportar fora de casa. — Por um momento, os gêmeos pareceram incomodados, mas logo Lucas contraiu os olhos, indicando que o plano da irmã para que eles se calassem tinha falhado.

— Um homem honrado que se envolve com uma moça bem-nascida tem o dever de se casar com ela — argumentou Artan.

— Oh! Agora você refutou a minha honra! Gregor sentiu uma dor profunda, vendo a recusa de Alana em se unir a ele como uma rejeição, e se deu conta de que já esperava por isso. De repente, percebeu o que Alana estava fazendo. Ela não queria que ambos fossem forçados a se casar, e ele concordava com isso. Até que tivessem uma oportunidade de conversar e que ele criasse coragem para revelar o que realmente sentia, não seria bom para ambos serem forçados ao matrimônio. Além do mais, Gregor não estava gostando nada de ficar ali ouvindo ordens dos gêmeos.

Por um momento, ele até considerou a idéia de deixar os dois irmãos irem adiante, pois as coisas acabariam exatamente como ele desejava, sem que fosse obrigado a pronunciar as palavras que estavam enroscadas na garganta. Alana seria sua, e ele estaria livre do fardo de ter de expor tudo que guardava em seu coração.

Mas acabou pondo a idéia de lado. Eles precisavam conversar abertamente sobre o que sentiam um pelo outro e o que queriam e esperavam do futuro. Apesar de tê-la magoado profundamente, ela lhe dera uma segunda chance. Gregor sabia que agora tinha o dever de se abrir com toda a sinceridade. Se fossem forçados a se casar, ele suspeitava que acabaria se deixando levar pela covardia depois que tivesse conseguido o que tanto queria.

Além do mais, havia outro motivo para que tivesse uma conversa séria com Alana. Afinal, não sabia ao certo o que ela sentia por ele. Ela também não dissera muito sobre o que se passava em seu coração. Apesar de ter dito que os momentos compartilhados entre os dois tinham sido maravilhosos, essas não eram de fato palavras de amor, e sim de paixão. O que realmente esperava da mulher com quem pretendia se casar era um sentimento muito mais profundo do que a atração física. Ele esperava o amor.

Gregor nunca tinha se preocupado com os sentimentos de uma mulher antes e deveria se envergonhar. Mas isso era passado, e agora ele olhava para o futuro. Tudo que mais desejava era que Alana se juntasse a ele de livre e espontânea vontade. Esperava que ela conseguisse convencer os irmãos de que não havia necessidade de arrastá-los para o altar.

— Já pensaram em nosso pai e no que ele deve estar fazendo neste exato momento? —ela perguntou, esperando seriamente que lorde Murray não tivesse lhe arrumado um noivo. Porém, no momento, essa seria uma boa desculpa para tirar da cabeça dos irmãos a idéia fixa de forçar Gregor a se casar com ela.

Estava achando estranho que Gregor ficasse sentado ali, aparentemente perdido nos próprios pensamentos. Vez ou outra ele sorria para ela, mas em momento algum saíra em defesa da própria honra nem protestara contra os planos que os gêmeos estavam arquitetando para ele. Não esperava que ele declarasse em voz alta que não tinha nenhuma intenção de desposá-la, mas imaginara que ele se manifestaria de alguma maneira. A maioria dos homens já teria discutido com os irmãos Murray simplesmente por não gostar de receber ordens.

Os gêmeos falavam baixinho entre eles, e Alana franziu o cenho. Esse era sempre um mau sinal. Ou sabiam algo sobre o pai, que seria usado como contra-ataque, ou estavam preparando a tacada final, que poderia ser física ou verbal. Não seria a primeira vez que os dois se cansariam da conversa e apelariam para a força bruta para encerrar uma discussão. E, uma vez que não iriam ferir a própria irmã, partiriam para cima de Gregor. Um ataque direto poderia despertar a ira de toda a família MacFingal. Mesmo sendo muito bons de briga, Alana duvidava que seus irmãos conseguissem deter Gregor e seu exército. Ela tampouco desejava um combate como esse.

Tomou um gole de cidra e tentou agir como se tivesse encurralado os gêmeos e vencido a disputa. No entanto, o murmurinho ao redor crescia, e ela acabou reconhecendo que se mostrara confiante cedo demais. O modo como Lucas ergueu a cabeça e fitou-a indicou que ainda haveria muito a ser discutido. Ela respirou fundo antes de se preparar para enfrentá-lo.

— De acordo com as últimas notícias que recebemos, nosso pai ainda não tinha encontrado nenhum tolo que quisesse se casar com você — Lucas resmungou. — E duvido que você tenha ficado sabendo de algo desde que saiu de Donncoill.

— Não precisa me insultar porque perdeu a discussão. Vocês também não receberam nenhuma notícia desde que saíram de Donncoill, por isso não têm como saber muito mais do que eu.

— Ah, então vamos levá-los a Donncoill para falarmos com o nosso pai sobre o que se passa — disse Artan, sorrindo em seguida. — Ele dará a palavra final para a solução deste problema.

— Tenho o direito de escolher meu marido, e vocês sabem disso — Alana esbravejou, ao ficar em pé. Quando ainda se perguntava por que Fiona praguejava baixinho, ela sentiu todo o sangue lentamente descendo de sua cabeça. — Oh, minha nossa. Isso não é bom sinal — ela sussurrou, caindo devagar.

Gregor viu toda a cor sumir das faces de Alana. Num minuto, ela estava ruborizada devido ao calor da discussão; no outro mostrava-se branca como a neve. Ele estendeu o braço para ampará-la com uma destreza incrível.

Talvez fosse alguma seqüela mais séria da queda do penhasco, concluiu, apavorado. Sempre havia a possibilidade de os danos surgirem com o tempo. Ele olhou para Fiona em busca de respostas, mas tudo que viu foram os olhos azuis dos irmãos de Alana emitindo um brilho ameaçador.

 **CAPÍTULO X**

― Acho que você andou enfiando mais do que a língua na... — A ira de Artan e as palavras um tanto grosseiras foram interrompidas com um tapa na nuca dado por Lucas.

Gregor estava louco de vontade de responder aos ataques beligerantes dos gêmeos à altura, mas não o fez por consideração a Alana. Segurando-a junto a ele, seguiu em direção à saída do salão principal. Logo atrás vieram correndo os gêmeos, Ewan e Fiona. De todos os que os seguiam, Fiona era a única que não o aborreceu com essa atitude, pois ele confiava na habilidade de cura da cunhada.

Assim que colocou Alana sobre a cama, Fiona correu para o lado dela, murmurando:

— Eu disse a ela que não se levantasse tão rápido.

Gregor não tinha entendido nada do que Fiona estava dizendo até que ela corou e olhou-o de relance, como se soubesse mais do que deveria, antes de voltar as atenções para Alana novamente. Só então ele começou a considerar o que poderia fazer uma mulher, que estava adorando discutir com os irmãos teimosos, desmaiar simplesmente por ter se levantado muito rápido. Gregor já tivera contato com muitas mulheres grávidas. Alana estava esperando um filho seu.

Mas por que ela não dissera nada? Ele sentiu uma dor profunda ao imaginar todos os motivos ruins que poderiam ter levado àquele silêncio. De repente, sorriu diante da própria idiotice. Ela não contara nada sobre o bebê por causa da história com Mavis. Somente após duas semanas de muita insistência e galanteios, ele havia conseguido aplacar o sofrimento que lhe infligira e tinha reconquistado sua confiança. Havia ainda a possibilidade de ela só ter descoberto que estava esperando um filho recentemente. No fundo, Gregor esperava que ela não tivesse finalmente cedido a seu assédio insistente somente por causa da criança. Não que se importasse tanto assim se esse fosse o motivo. Contanto que ela se tornasse irrevogavelmente sua e que voltasse para a sua cama, terminariam de acertar as coisas entre eles mais tarde.

O som de uma tosse distante o tirou do turbilhão de pensamentos. Ao se virar em direção ao ruído, ele se deparou com os dois irmãos de Alana, parados, aos pés da cama, encarando-o. Com certeza, a dupla já tinha adivinhado qual era o verdadeiro motivo do desmaio da irmã.

— Você está ficando cada vez mais inoportuno, Cameron — Lucas resmungou.

— MacFingal — Gregor rosnou de volta.

Não foi nenhuma surpresa para ele quando Fiona e Ewan o olharam como se tivesse enlouquecido. Cada vez que os irmãos de Alana lhe dirigiam a palavra, ele sentia uma vontade imensa de responder no mesmo tom irritante, apesar de saber que os gêmeos tinham todo o direito de agir daquela maneira. Afinal, defendiam a honra de uma jovem de boa família, que saíra de casa virgem, e que Gregor havia transformado em amante. Não que ele pensasse isso de Alana, mas sabia que era o que todos acabariam concluindo muito em breve. Além do mais, ele não tinha dado nenhuma razão para que os irmãos Murray ou até mesmo Alana imaginassem que suas intenções fossem honradas.

— Irá se casar com Alana assim que encontrarmos um padre.

— E algo que deve ser decidido entre mim e ela, não acham?

— Deveria ter tomado essa decisão antes de colocar o seu filho no ventre da minha irmã.

— Não temos certeza se ela desmaiou por causa disso.

Lucas torceu o nariz e lançou um olhar nada amistoso para Gregor.

— Não me resta a menor dúvida de que é esse o motivo. — Lucas fitou Fiona para confirmar suas palavras. — Ela está grávida, sim. E você também sabe disso, pois está agindo como um maldito convencido que precisa levar uns socos no meio da cara.

— Talvez devêssemos ter uma conversinha com ele lá fora — interveio Artan, abrindo e cerrando os punhos de modo a deixar bem claro como seria a conversa.

De repente, Gregor percebeu que aprendera a diferenciar os gêmeos e quase riu. Talvez devesse sair com os dois e ter a tal conversa, pois pelo visto havia perdido a cabeça de vez. Quem sabe a dupla pudesse devolver-lhe algum juízo.

— Gregor — Ewan falou, colocando-se ao lado do irmão —, a decisão é sua. Não lhe direi o que fazer. Mas, se deixar claro que não quer se casar com a moça, ficarei do seu lado e o ajudarei a enfrentar os dois.

Ewan colocou tudo de uma forma tão sucinta que só então Gregor percebeu o quanto estava sendo tolo. Com um único sinal de apoio, Ewan delicadamente o lembrara de que a questão não dizia respeito apenas a ele e a Alana..Sua família não poderia aceitar calada que um membro fosse atacado ou insultado, assim como os Murray também não poderiam simplesmente fechar os olhos para o que tinha sido feito a Alana. Já estava na hora de parar de trocar insultos e olhares com os irritantes rapazes, por mais divertido que fosse, e encarar os fatos.

Claro que Gregor queria Alana. Ainda mais porque estava esperando um filho seu. Era sua companheira e ele já sabia disso havia algum tempo. Amava-a e a queria ao seu lado pelo resto da vida.

— Não, Ewan, não haverá briga — Gregor afirmou. — Sabe que quero me casar com ela.

— Então por que está discutindo conosco? — Artan interrogou.

— Porque vocês me irritam — ele respondeu, erguendo os ombros.

Artan fechou e abriu os olhos lentamente, antes de sorrir.

— Parece justo. — Em seguida, olhou para Ewan.

— Onde podemos encontrar um padre? Assim que Ewan informou, os dois se foram. Gregor olhou para o irmão.

— Aqueles dois são muito estranhos.

— Mas acho que são homens honrados — opinou Fiona enquanto ajeitava as cobertas de Alana.

— São muito mais espertos do que as pessoas imaginam. Pensem um pouco em tudo que os dois passaram durante as últimas semanas. Saíram à procura da irmã, imaginando as piores coisas, devido aos boatos que corriam. Encontraram-na com o nosso Liam, enfrentaram uma batalha e, em seguida, saíram atrás da outra irmã que havia desaparecido. Suspeito que os gêmeos tenham imaginado tudo que aconteceu durante a viagem de vocês dois a caminho daqui. E o que encontraram quando chegaram a Scarglas? Alana com Gregor aos beijos no jardim. As vezes me pergunto por que eles não acabaram com você ali mesmo antes de levá-la de volta para casa.

Gregor pensou no que Fiona disse e sorriu.

— Sim, está certa. — Rapidamente recuperou a seriedade e se aproximou de Alana para acariciar-lhe os cabelos. — Por que ela ainda não voltou do desmaio?

— Ela está dormindo — Fiona respondeu. — Acho que as duas últimas semanas foram muito cansativas para ela. E a gravidez não colaborou muito. Toda aquela discussão e troca de provocações entre você e os gêmeos cansaram ainda mais a pobre moça. Agora ela precisa descansar.

— Logo os dois estarão de volta com o padre.

— Quando chegarem, nós a acordaremos. — Fiona sorriu em agradecimento a Ewan, quando ele colocou uma cadeira ao lado da cama para a esposa. — Agora vá cuidar dos preparativos — ela disse a Gregor. — Acho que pelo menos podemos tentar transformar o momento em algo festivo.

— Mas preciso contar a ela tudo que aconteceu e o que foi decidido.

— Posso fazê-lo. Será melhor assim. Ela não irá discutir comigo. E você precisa conversar com os irmãos Murray.

Ele assentiu e deixou o quarto acompanhado de Ewan. Pelo visto, teriam de deixar aquela conversa importante para depois do casamento, o que o incomodava. Porém, logo se deu conta de outra implicação daquele casamento inusitado. Ele a teria na sua cama ainda naquela noite. Animado, seguiu para o salão principal, onde ele e Ewan se ocuparam com os preparativos do casamento.

— Um casamento? Agora?— Alana encarava Fiona, assustada, enquanto se sentava.

Assim que despertara e abrira os olhos, tinha ficado aliviada ao ver que os irmãos não estavam no quarto. Por outro lado, mostrara-se desapontada ao ver Fiona ao seu lado em vez de Gregor, mas acabara percebendo que tinha sido melhor assim. Teria tempo de se preparar para todas as perguntas que iriam lhe fazer sobre os motivos do desmaio súbito. Fiona, então, havia lhe dito que tinha sido bom que tivesse cochilado, já que iria precisar de todas as forças para o casamento.

— O seu casamento com Gregor, é claro.

— Meus irmãos não o ameaçaram para que ele se casasse comigo, ameaçaram?

— Bem, de certa forma, sim, porém, isso não deve ser surpresa para você. Estava indo muito bem com seus argumentos, Alana, e poderia ter ganhado o dia se não tivesse desmaiado. No entanto, quando seus irmãos perceberam que você está grávida, não houve nada que pudéssemos dizer para tirar da cabeça dos dois a idéia de ir buscar um padre para realizar a cerimônia.

— Eles sabem sobre o bebê? — Alana gemeu quando Fiona assentiu. — Gregor também? — Fiona anuiu mais uma vez, e Alana praguejou. — Por que contou a eles?

— Não foi preciso. Seus irmãos perceberam antes de Gregor, mas ele também não demorou muito para adivinhar.

Alana supôs que não deveria se surpreender, pois, apesar de os irmãos agirem como se não tivessem cérebro, não eram os idiotas que fingiam ser, e sim muito observadores. Além do mais, vinham de uma família numerosa e sempre tinham uma mulher grávida por perto. Sendo assim, sabiam reconhecer quando uma mulher estava esperando uma criança. Considerando o número de sobrinhos e irmãos que Gregor tinha, sem dúvida ele também era capaz de identificar os sinais.

— Eu não queria que Gregor fosse forçado a se casar comigo — ela disse baixinho, perguntando-se como as coisas tinham tomado aquele rumo quando parecia que ia dar tudo certo.

— Somente o dia do casamento está sendo imposto. Gregor pretendia se casar com você de qualquer maneira.

— Ele nunca disse isso, Fiona.

— E o que você acha que as duas últimas semanas significaram?

— Que ele queria me levar para a cama? — Alana riu ao ver a expressão de desânimo de Fiona.

— Alana, um homem não faz a corte a uma jovem com a determinação que Gregor demonstrou nas últimas semanas se não pretende se casar. Especialmente quando se tem um bando de irmãos rindo à sua custa o tempo todo. Sei que ele criou um pouco de caso para ceder às investidas dos gêmeos, mas isso aconteceu porque ninguém gosta de receber ordens. Gregor acabou confessando a Artan que discutiu com eles simplesmente porque os achou irritantes.

Alana conteve o riso.

— Meus irmãos sabem atormentar as pessoas. São bons nisso. As vezes acho que querem apenas se divertir.

Fiona sorriu.

— E possível. Ou melhor, eu diria que é isso mesmo. Sigimor, o primo de Ewan, também gosta de agir assim. — Fiona se levantou e esticou-se um pouco. — Acha que está bem descansada para o casamento?

— Sim, mas não gosto disso — Alana murmurou, levantando-se com cautela. Esperou um pouco para ver como se sentia, e suspirou, aliviada, quando não teve tontura. — Ainda faltam tantas coisas para serem acertadas entre mim e Gregor. Depois que fiquei sabendo sobre Mavis, este foi o primeiro dia em que voltamos ao que éramos.

— E só o começo. — Fiona a ajudou a se despir e ajeitou as dobras do vestido novo que separara enquanto Alana dormia. — Depois do casamento, terão muito tempo para se acertarem.

Alana pensou a respeito disso enquanto Fiona a ajudava a pôr o vestido azul-marinho que obviamente pertencia a ela. Ela e Gregor tinham ultrapassado uma barreira no jardim, a que ela mesma havia imposto ao seu coração ferido. A paixão estava acesa novamente, apesar de suspeitar que nunca tivesse se apagado. A sua, pelo menos, fora simplesmente sufocada por uns tempos pela dor e pela raiva. Mas nem se lembrava mais de todo aquele sofrimento, pois estava determinada a conquistar o coração de Gregor.

Além do mais, era preciso pensar na criança que estava a caminho, Alana refletiu, alisando o próprio ventre enquanto Fiona a fazia se sentar sobre um banquinho para que pudesse pentear seus cabelos. Os filhos de Gregor eram meninos bons, belos e fortes, mas sempre carregariam a pecha de bastardos, por mais injusto que fosse. Alana não queria isso para o seu bebê. Não era o melhor motivo para se casar, mas era tão bom quanto os outros que levavam um homem e uma mulher a se ajoelharem diante de um padre.

— Vamos, Alana, não fique com essa cara de assustada. Sabe que Gregor quer se casar com você. Talvez esteja com algumas dúvidas, mas tem de concordar que existe algo especial entre vocês ou não estaria esperando um filho dele, estaria?

— Atração física, Fiona. Basta isso para Gregor, e ambas sabemos que um homem pode se sentir atraído por qualquer mulher que não seja tão feia, velha ou malcheirosa.

Fiona riu ao ajudá-la a se levantar novamente.

— É verdade. No entanto, se Gregor tivesse sido guiado apenas pela atração física, teria se deitado com você do mesmo jeito e se casado com Mavis pelo dote. Além disso, não teria bancado o monge enquanto se esforçava para reconquistar seu coração.

Alana fitou Fiona, surpresa.

— Isso nem me passou pela cabeça. Apesar de Mavis e dos dois meninos bonitos, frutos do passado de conquistas de Gregor, nunca imaginei que ele pudesse se deitar com outra mulher enquanto estivesse me cortejando.

— Significa que, apesar de toda a dor e raiva que encobriram seus pensamentos nos últimos tempos, lá no fundo você ainda confiava nele.

— Acho que sim.

— E deve confiar mesmo. Quando ele fizer o juramento diante do padre, estará sendo sincero. Sim, o pai de Gregor era um safado, infiel a todas as esposas e amantes que teve, até conhecer Mab. O velho tolo realmente se importa com ela, como você mesma poderá ver quando eles voltarem de viagem. Levou um bom tempo, mas, quando ele jurou fidelidade a Mab, estava sendo sincero. Os filhos acompanharam de perto todo o tormento que as escapadas do pai causaram e nenhum deles demonstrou querer seguir o mesmo caminho. Talvez seja por isso que não têm pressa de subir ao altar. Eles precisam ter certeza sobre a moça com quem vão se casar, pois sabem que o casamento é uma escolha definitiva. Meu Ewan também deixou claro que entende que os juramentos feitos diante de Deus devem ser levados a sério. Gregor está ciente disso e já fez a sua escolha.

— Acho que ele não teve alternativa, não?

— É claro que sim.

— Casar-se ou enfrentar uma briga entre os nossos clãs, por exemplo. — Alana suspirou. — Não importa. Posso estar com medo do meu futuro e lamentar meu destino, mas quero ficar com Gregor.

— Tudo dará certo.

— Espero que ele pense o mesmo.

Gregor fez uma careta enquanto ajeitava as bordas do gibão ornamentado que vestia. Era surpreendente a rapidez com que se acostumara a usar o confortável kilt e uma camisa simples. Porém, ele considerava importante vestir um traje mais elegante na cerimônia do casamento. Afinal, tinha se arrumado bem para Mavis e devia o mesmo a Alana.

— Tem certeza de que deseja se casar? — Ewan indagou ao se aproximar dele.

— Sim, como eu já havia dito antes de os irmãos de Alana aparecerem. Eu sabia que a amava há um bom tempo, mas neguei esse sentimento para mim mesmo

— Gregor murmurou. Ewan assentiu.

— Não é uma decisão fácil. Não foi um sinal de fraqueza de sua parte, e sim de força.

Gregor ficou surpreso ao ver um leve rubor no rosto do irmão, que desviava o olhar, sem jeito. Sabia que ele estava falando de amor. Era difícil para um homem admitir que a sua felicidade estivesse nas mãos delicadas e macias de uma mulher. Afinal de contas, deveriam ser fortes, líderes, guerreiros e protetores.

Tentou ver seu amor por Alana como um sinal de força, mas não era fácil enxergar as coisas por esse ângulo.

— Não tenho muita certeza disso. Nem mesmo sei se me sinto fortalecido.

— Ficará convencido assim que notar que não está sozinho. É a incerteza que faz tudo parecer tão difícil. Acho que logo entenderá o que quero dizer, mas por enquanto não se preocupe muito.

— Às vezes as esperanças chegam muito perto da certeza, mas não importa. Não tenho outra escolha.

— Gregor soltou um leve sorriso. — Talvez essa seja uma das coisas que mais me incomoda.

Não houve tempo de Ewan responder, pois Fiona e Alana chegaram. Gregor voltou todas as atenções para a noiva, que vinha em sua direção. Sentira-se ao mesmo tempo aliviado e preocupado ao deixar Fiona encarregada de contar a Alana sobre o casamento, mas percebeu que não havia nenhum sinal de aborrecimento na fisionomia da noiva. Ela parecia nervosa, incerta e um pouco assustada. Mas era compreensível. Ele sentia o mesmo.

Alana estava adorável no vestido azul-marinho. Gregor se perguntou mais uma vez como em vinte e dois anos ela havia passado despercebida aos olhos dos outros homens. Virando-se para os irmãos Murray, parados de braços cruzados sobre os peitos largos, teve certeza de que os gêmeos tinham algo a ver com isso. Seria um tormento para ele se de repente descobrisse que devia um favor à dupla.

Alana estava dividida entre o desejo de pular triunfante no pescoço do marido que estava prestes a conquistar ou sair correndo sem rumo. Gregor estava tão lindo e elegante no traje branco-e-preto que a deixara sem fôlego. Achou-se louca por ter imaginado que conseguiria fazer com que um homem como aquele a amasse, ou que fosse capaz de satisfazê-lo por anos. Tudo que lhe passava pela cabeça eram os próprios defeitos, desde ser magra demais até ter medo do escuro.

— Calma, Alana — Fiona sussurrou. — Geralmente é o homem que corre do altar, e Gregor não parece estar disposto a fugir antes de o nó ser amarrado e bem apertado.

— Ele está preso em uma armadilha — Alana murmurou.

— Deixe de ser boba. Lembre-se de que você não fez o filho que está carregando no ventre sozinha e que está presa na mesma armadilha.

Era verdade, Alana refletiu ao parar diante de Gregor. Fiona afastou-se, postando-se junto a Ewan. Alana viu quando os dois trocaram um sorriso cúmplice e quase suspirou de inveja. Era esse companheirismo que ela desejava, mas temia que nunca conseguisse tê-lo. No entanto, não havia muito que pudesse fazer a respeito naquele momento, concluiu ao ver Gregor se curvando com elegância para beijar sua mão. O calor deixado pelo simples roçar daqueles lábios sobre sua pele se espalhou por todo o seu corpo. Nesse instante, ela se esqueceu dos complexos e das dúvidas que pairavam em sua cabeça.

Aquele homem era sua alma gêmea, e o destino o colocara em seu caminho. Precisava crer que não era tão inadequada quanto imaginava. Ele sentia algo mais do que uma simples atração por ela. Tinha certeza disso nos momentos em que estava mais confiante. Havia algum sentimento profundo no coração daquele homem, do contrário ele não teria perdido tanto tempo cortejando-a e agüentando as brincadeiras dos próprios irmãos enquanto ela mostrava somente indiferença às investidas amorosas. Além do mais, ele havia terminado tudo com Mavis, abrindo mão do dinheiro e das terras que ganharia com aquela união.

Esse não era o momento de desistir de tudo. O padre estava esperando e, pela cara feia dele, suspeitou que seus irmãos o tivessem arrancado à força de algo importante. Os gêmeos não eram famosos pela paciência. Na verdade, tinha quase certeza de que ambos logo iriam começar a reclamar da demora. Mesmo com o local cheio de irmãos e meios-irmãos de Gregor, sobrinhos e filhos, não seria uma boa idéia testar os limites da paciência dos Murray.

— Tudo dará certo, querida — Gregor sussurrou ao ouvido de Alana e beijou-a na face.

— Meus irmãos não deveriam tê-lo ameaçado — ela murmurou, olhando com desgosto para os dois.

— Deveriam, sim. Muitos homens não teriam ficado apenas nas ameaças. Eu só queria fazer uma pergunta antes de nos ajoelharmos diante daquele padre com cara de irritado: por que não me contou sobre o bebê?

Alana corou e encolheu os ombros.

— Só tive certeza hoje. Na semana passada, suspeitei da gravidez, mas só confirmei hoje de manhã quando mergulhei a cabeça em um balde para esvaziar meu estômago.

— Pobrezinha. Talvez Fiona conheça algum chá para isso.

— Acho que sim. Perguntarei a ela.

— Está pronta, meu amor?

Alana observou as carrancas dos irmãos e a fisionomia igualmente fechada do padre.

— Sim, vamos acabar logo com isto. — Ela corou. — Bem, não quis dizer...

— Sei exatamente o que quis dizer e não me ofendi. É irritante agüentar aqueles dois nos encarando.

— Muito irritante.

De mãos dadas, Alana e Gregor caminharam e se ajoelharam diante do padre. Assim que o religioso começou a ler as palavras que a uniria a Gregor enquanto vivessem, Alana tinha uma única coisa em mente. Dali a alguns minutos apenas, seus irmãos não poderiam mais controlar a sua vida, e ela os mandaria embora de Scarglas.

— Esta é a minha noite de núpcias — Alana falou, andando de um lado para o outro no quarto, com o gato ao seu lado. — Não notou algo estranho, Charlemagne? Pois lhe direi o que está errado. Estou sozinha em minha noite de núpcias, andando de um lado para o outro e conversando com um gato. — Ela se deteve, colocou as mãos sobre os quadris e olhou para a porta. ― Onde estará meu marido?

Charlemagne se esparramou no chão e começou a lamber a barriga.

— As confusões e intrigas que envolvem os pobres mortais não o interessam nem um pouco, não? — Ela se abaixou para acariciar o felino.

Estava assustada. Aparentemente tudo correra bem durante o casamento. Gregor não havia apenas aceitado o destino, ele parecia feliz com isso. Tinha jurado com convicção diante de todos, sem hesitações. E o beijo que lhe dera para selar o juramento tinha escandalizado o padre e a deixara tão atordoada que nem mesmo corara quando os parentes dele tinham murmurado obscenidades. Após a cerimônia, ele saíra acompanhado dos irmãos de Alana, e ela subira para o quarto onde dormiriam juntos. Então, Gregor simplesmente desaparecera.

Alana se levantou e olhou para a porta novamente. Se seus irmãos houvessem ferido o marido, ela mesma faria com que eles pagassem pelo mal. Por outro lado, não lhe ocorria nenhum motivo que pudesse levar os gêmeos a essa atitude. Afinal, tinham conseguido o que queriam. Ela tampouco conseguia imaginar que os três estivessem sentados no quarto de Gregor, bebendo e estreitando os laços de amizade. Esperava que eventualmente eles se tornassem amigos, mas ainda era muito cedo para isso. Sua curiosidade e ansiedade só aumentavam a cada minuto.

Mordendo o lábio, ela tocou no trinco da porta e, em seguida, retirou a mão rapidamente. Era Gregor quem deveria vir ao seu encontro, e não o contrário. Ela tinha se banhado, passado perfume e vestido uma camisola de tecido tão fino e delicado que mal encobria as partes mais íntimas de seu corpo. Estava vestida exatamente como uma noiva deveria, mas o noivo parecia ter se esquecido dela.

De repente, a raiva suplantou os temores e as dúvidas. Apanhou um cobertor da cama, jogou-o em torno do corpo e saiu à procura de Gregor. Durante a comemoração que se seguira à cerimônia, ele prometera uma noite de muito amor e carícias. Bem, já estava mais do que na hora de ele cumprir as promessas que a tinham deixado tão excitada, contando os minutos para que subissem ao quarto e finalmente aproveitassem a noite. Ele que colocasse um fim ao que estava fazendo e que viesse se juntar a ela.

Gregor fitava a caneca de cerveja em sua mão e se perguntava o que fazer. Ao aceitar se casar com Alana sem nem ao menos querer saber do dote que ela possuía, ele se sentira um tanto complacente e até mesmo um pouco virtuoso. Mas agora que descobrira que o dote de Alana fazia o de Mavis parecer irrisório era como se tivesse levado um soco no estômago. Quando Keira tinha se casado da primeira vez, doara seu dote a Alana, que, somado ao que ela já tinha, a tornava uma noiva muito rica para um homem como ele.

Por que Alana nunca mencionara nada a respeito disso nem por que não havia um homem escondido atrás de cada árvore por onde ela passava pronto para agarrá-la e forçá-la a se casar era um mistério. Os homens capturavam noivas por dotes bem mais modestos. Ninguém acreditaria que ele tivesse se casado com Alana por outro motivo que não a fortuna dela. Correr atrás de uma mulher com o dote como o de Mavis, para a maioria das pessoas, seria um ato de extrema esperteza. Mas casar com uma mulher tão rica quanto Alana o fazia parecer um homem ganancioso.

A pura verdade era que ela era muito boa para ele em todos os sentidos. Alana merecia algo muito melhor. Era quase o mesmo que uma princesa se casar com um ferreiro. E justamente quando tinha conseguido conquistar a mulher que queria, Gregor se via obrigado a deixá-la partir. Esse seria o único caminho honrado a seguir.

Apesar de já ter bebido além da conta, ele levou a caneca à boca e tomou outro gole de cerveja. Estava bebendo desde que Artan e Lucas haviam lhe dado as boas novas sobre tudo que Alana trazia para o casamento, mas a bebida não ajudara a superar o choque. Pelo contrário, só o fizera se sentir melancólico. E, se havia algo que odiava, era um bêbado melancólico.

Ao erguer a caneca de cerveja mais uma vez, deu-se conta de que estava olhando para os seios de Alana. Eles estavam cobertos por um linho muito fino, tão fino que era possível ver os mamilos. Realmente amava os seios daquela mulher, Gregor pensou e suspirou. Num segundo, um cobertor encobriu a bela visão. Lentamente, ele ergueu o olhar e fitou os olhos cor de mel. Teria de enfrentar toda a ira que ela ocultara; toda a raiva por ter sido forçada pelos irmãos a se casar com um pobretão.

— Talvez você possa explicar por que está sentado aqui, sozinho, tomando cerveja na nossa noite de núpcias.

O tom frio da voz o fez franzir o cenho.

— Não haverá noite de núpcias.

Alana se perguntou quanto ele teria bebido. Considerando o tempo que fazia que ele deixara o salão principal, acompanhado dos irmãos Murray, provavelmente bebera uma boa quantidade de cerveja.

— Sei — ela murmurou, sem conseguir esconder o desapontamento. — Ouvi dizer que muita bebida alcoólica prejudica o desempenho...

— Prejudica? — Ele pegou a mão da esposa e colocou-a sobre o membro que estava ereto desde que ele a havia beijado no jardim aquela manhã. — Seria preciso muito mais cerveja para conseguir me derrubar.

Alana ignorou a jactânciá.

— Então por que disse que não haverá noite de núpcias?

— Porque você é uma noiva muito refinada para um homem como eu. Seus irmãos me contaram sobre o seu dote. O que ouvi quase me derrubou. Por que não me contou que é rica como uma princesa?

Alana arregalou os olhos ao notar o tom de acusação na voz de Gregor.

— Não comentei nada porque você não demonstrou interesse. Em se casar comigo, quero dizer. Quando um homem faz a corte a uma mulher e dá a entender que quer se casar, aí então é hora de falar sobre o dote.

Era verdade, Gregor concluiu, mas continuava muito abalado com a notícia.

— Você deveria ter me contado que é uma mulher rica. Foi um choque quando descobri. Se eu tivesse ficado sabendo antes, não teríamos nos casado. Agora, a única coisa que nos resta é não consumar o casamento até que consigamos anular a união. Você merece um homem melhor do que eu, alguém que tenha algo além de algumas roupas elegantes, um bom cavalo e uma família que não é das mais respeitadas na região. A maioria das pessoas pensa que meu pai é um maluco. Até bem pouco tempo, nós também pensávamos.

— Gregor meneou a cabeça e se sentiu meio zonzo.

— Não; não sei onde seus irmãos estavam com a cabeça quando imaginaram que eu serviria para me casar com você.

Colocando a caneca sobre a mesa, ele se levantou com muito cuidado e foi até uma bacia usada como lavatório para molhar a cabeça com água fria. Tinha acabado de perceber que estava demasiado bêbado para ter aquela conversa. Porém, não poderia mandá-la embora em sua noite de núpcias. Sendo assim, a conversa não poderia ficar para a manhã seguinte, quando estivesse raciocinando com mais clareza. Alana merecia uma explicação do por que havia ficado sozinha no quarto que tinham escolhido para eles.

O corpo de Gregor continuou ardendo de desejo mesmo quando deixou a água fria escorrer pela nuca, para dento da camisa. A última coisa que queria fazer era deixá-la sozinha naquela noite ou em qualquer outra. Ela usava uma camisola feita para seduzir, e sua pele exalava o perfume doce de rosas. Ele ansiava para prová-la novamente. Praguejou enquanto enxugava o rosto com uma toalha limpa, percebendo que não se sentia tão atordoado por causa da bebida, e sim pelo estado de excitação em que se encontrava.

Por mais errado que fosse, Gregor teria de pedir-lhe que se retirasse e dizer que no dia seguinte conversariam. Se ela não saísse do seu alcance o quanto antes, ele poderia fraquejar e acabaria tomando-a nos braços. Então, não haveria volta, não seria mais possível tomar a atitude certa e honrada, deixando-a livre para encontrar um marido melhor e que fosse motivo de orgulho. Atirou longe a toalha, olhou para ela e franziu a testa. Alana estava de braços cruzados, e ele pôde ver um pezinho descalço batendo, impaciente, sobre o piso. Sem falar da expressão do rosto delicado que lhe dizia estar se comportando como um completo idiota.

— Gregor, não acho que o fato de não consumarmos o casamento faça alguma diferença a esta altura. — O tom da voz era calmo e doce, como se estivesse explicando algo a uma criancinha, e isso o irritou.

— Um casamento pode ser anulado por não ter sido consumado, apesar de eu não saber exatamente qual é o procedimento.

— Esqueceu-se de que não sou mais virgem? Que estou grávida de um filho seu?

Por um momento, Gregor apenas a fitou, as palavras reverberando em sua cabeça. Ele era mesmo um idiota. Tinha se esquecido daqueles detalhes tão importantes. O choque limpara sua mente, deixando apenas a idéia de que Alana era uma noiva muito rica para um homem como ele. Muita cerveja tinha se encarregado de colocar de lado o raciocínio lógico. Ele se perguntava se conseguiria disfarçar o embaraço, ao mesmo tempo em que rezava para que ela não o forçasse a admitir em alto e bom som que tinha feito papel de bobo..

— Você não precisa de um homem como eu, mesmo que tenhamos sido amantes e que esteja esperando um filho. Com o dote que tem, poderá encontrar o homem que quiser, e sabe disso. Se o seu pai anunciasse o valor desse dote, estou certo de que os homens fariam fila diante dos portões de sua casa, mesmo que você tivesse uma dúzia de filhos. — Ele sentiu um aperto no peito só de imaginar outro homem criando seu filho, mas se manteve firme, pois sabia que estava considerando o bem de Alana.

Ela o encarava. Havia algo de melancólico no rosto de Gregor que a fez descartar a hipótese de ele estar fazendo tudo aquilo apenas para se livrar do casamento. Pelo visto, realmente estava pensando que era muito boa para ele, devido ao tamanho do dote. Já estava na hora de parar de resguardar seu coração, Alana pensou, de manter para si as palavras que queria dizer havia semanas. Talvez ele não aceitasse a lógica daquilo tudo, por isso só lhe restava tentar acalmá-lo com sentimentos.

— Mas meu filho não ficará sem pai, não é mesmo? Ele tem um pai, um homem maravilhoso, capaz de fazer o meu sangue ferver com um sorriso apenas.

Gregor sentiu-se ainda mais excitado. Um simples elogio, e ele estava agindo como um garoto desajuizado diante da primeira namorada. Alana esboçou um sorriso, e ele franziu o cenho, quase ousando dizer algo. Não era apenas um sorriso que ele queria usar para fazer o sangue dela ferver, pensou, soltando um leve gemido.

— Você não fez a corte a Mavis por causa do dote? Por que considerou a idéia de aceitar os bens que ela possuía e não quer consentir em receber os meus?

— Porque, perto do seu, o dote de Mavis é uma ninharia, porém o suficiente para um homem como eu viver bem.

— Gregor, acha que minha irmã não levou nada para o casamento com Liam? Ela doou a mim parte do dote a que tinha direito porque herdaria Ardgleann um dia e a propriedade é valiosa o bastante. Você condena seu primo por ter aceitado os bens dela?

Uma mulher inteligente podia ser uma maldição, Gregor pensou, e percebeu que o choque e a cerveja tinham acabado de vez com o seu bom senso e a sua lógica. Não havia como provar que sua linha de raciocínio fazia algum sentido. Sem argumentos, acabaria sendo obrigado a admitir que ele havia pensado e agido, sob a influência da bebida, como um completo idiota. Só lhe restava esperar que tivesse a sorte de encontrar as palavras certas para atenuar o golpe que seu amor-próprio sofrerá, pelo menos aos olhos de Alana.

— Fiquei chocado — Gregor admitiu. — Profundamente chocado. Tudo que eu podia ver era que é uma mulher muito rica, que nunca estaria ao meu alcance não fosse pela coincidência de termos sido jogados na mesma masmorra. Pensei que o mundo todo iria imaginar que me casei com você por dinheiro, e eu não suportaria isso.

— Ah, orgulho.—Alana se aproximou e lentamente passou os braços ao redor do pescoço dele.

— Sim, fiquei preocupado com meu orgulho masculino, mas também não queria que todos acreditassem que só me casei com você por dinheiro ou que essa seria a única maneira de você arrumar um marido.

Novamente a capacidade de Gregor de pensar com clareza evaecia conforme Alana roçava os lábios em seu rosto. Parecia que todo o seu corpo clamava por ela. Uma vez que o casamento não podia ser anulado, por que a hesitação?, ele perguntou a si mesmo.

— É muita gentileza sua ter se preocupado tanto comigo a ponto de considerar a hipótese de me deixar. Entretanto, no fundo, sei que não é o que deseja.

— Ela começou a desamarrar a camisa dele. — Você me quer, não é mesmo, querido?

Puxando-a pelos quadris, ele a trouxe para mais perto de si, pressionando-a contra o membro ereto e pulsante.

— Sim, preciso de você como um peixe precisa da água para viver. Preciso de você para encarar todas as manhãs com esperança e vontade de viver. — Deslizou a mão pelo ventre da esposa. — Preciso de você para me dar belos filhos de olhos cor de mel. Sim, preciso de você e sinto muito se a fiz duvidar disso.

Alana estava tão comovida que a única coisa que conseguia fazer era fitá-lo, enquanto lágrimas escorriam por seu rosto. Desde que tinham se conhecido, essa era a primeira vez que ele falava sobre os próprios sentimentos, e ela ficou trêmula pela força impregnada em cada palavra. Ele não tinha dito que a amava, o que já não fazia muita diferença. Um homem que dizia tais coisas a uma mulher com certeza a amava ou estava bem perto disso.

— Acho melhor deixarmos de lado meu plano de anular o casamento — Gregor sussurrou, erguendo-a nos braços.

— Que tal nos dirigirmos a nossa cama confortável?

— Alana propôs ao se acomodar nos braços dele.

— Mais tarde...

Alana abriu os olhos e piscou, sem saber ao certo onde estava. Em seguida, sentiu Gregor se movendo e ouviu Charlemagne pulando da cama. Sorriu. Depois de terem feito amor nos aposentos dele, tinham subido para o quarto de núpcias e haviam se entregado à paixão novamente. Um ato selvagem, quente e louco, ela pensou, feliz, ao sentir que era beijada na nuca.

— Estava esperando que você acordasse — ele murmurou, virando-a de frente.

Ele a beijou nos lábios e deslizou a mão até o ventre de Alana. Estava ansioso para sentir seu filho se mexendo dentro dela. Ele amava os dois garotos que já tinha e nunca os deixaria de lado em razão do que estava por vir, mas o fato de ter gerado este com a mulher que amava, e não apenas por descuido, fazia toda a diferença de uma maneira estranha e íncomensurável. A intuição dizia que não era preciso temer que Alana fosse capaz de preterir seus filhos bastardos em função do bebê que ela esperava. Beijou-a com carinho na barriga.

— Está se sentindo bem? Acho que agimos como selvagens na noite passada, e eu não queria machucar nosso filho.

— Não, você não vai machucá-lo fazendo amor comigo — ela murmurou, acariciando as costas largas. — Posso não saber muito sobre isso, mas sempre ouvi dizer que fazer amor durante a gravidez não fere o bebê.

— Fico aliviado, pois pretendo fazer muito amor com você.

Alana suspirou de prazer enquanto ele beijava seus seios. Passando os dedos entre os cabelos fartos do marido, ela o puxou para mais perto enquanto ele sugava seus mamilos. Queria muito conversar sobre o futuro e o que sentiam um pelo outro, mas era uma covarde. Por outro lado, tinha a nítida impressão de que, se não forçasse a situação um pouco, a chance desapareceria. Gregor se acomodaria e talvez não tocasse mais no assunto. Ela poderia ficar meses, até mesmo anos, sem ter a certeza dos verdadeiros sentimentos que ele nutria em relação a ela.

— Senti falta de você na minha cama, meu tesouro — ele disse, ao mesmo tempo em que a tocava entre as coxas esguias com a intenção de levar a excitação de Alana às alturas. — Temi que, em minha estupidez, eu a tivesse perdido, matado tudo que compartilhamos justamente quando percebi o que você significava para mim.

Ela ficou tensa, perguntando-se, intrigada, se Gregor de alguma maneira havia lido seus pensamentos e resolvido dar o primeiro passo. Apesar de estar louca para ouvir tudo que ele tinha a dizer, o desejo que estava sendo despertado dificultava sua capacidade de concentração. Não se surpreenderia caso acabasse descobrindo que aquela era mesmo a intenção dele. Entretanto, não permitiria que ele continuasse escondendo seus verdadeiros sentimentos.

— Você não tem como me perder, querido. Não sabe disso?

— Espero mesmo que não. Mas por que diz isso?

— ele indagou, beijando-a na intimidade.

Gregor brincava com ela, conduzindo-a na direção que ele queria, porém ela não se importou. Suas carícias a estavam enlouquecendo. Arqueou-se para sentir melhor os beijos e suspeitou que ele soubesse muito bem o que estava fazendo. Gregor dizia com beijos que, se ela desnudasse sua alma, ele a recompensaria com muito prazer. Segurando com força os ombros largos daquele homem, decidiu que um dos dois teria de tomar a iniciativa de dar um fim à covardia que os dominava, e esse alguém podia muito bem ser ela.

— Você não pode me perder, Gregor, porque sou sua de corpo, mente, coração e alma. Eu o amo com todas as minhas forças — ela sussurrou.

Ele gemeu, sem parar de acariciá-la, arrebatando-a com a língua até que ela implorasse para ser possuída. Nesse instante, ele uniu seus corpos e a fitou nos olhos. O belo rosto de Alana estava ruborizado de ex-citação, e tudo em que ele conseguia pensar era que nunca tivera uma visão tão bela.

— Repita o que disse, meu amor.

— Eu o amo — Alana falou e foi recompensada quando ele recuou e penetrou-a mais intensamente.

Continuaram com a brincadeira durante alguns minutos até que ela achasse que estava prestes a enlouquecer. Para sua alegria, ele logo perdeu o controle. Antes que tivesse tempo de perguntar-lhe se o sentimento era recíproco, o ímpeto da paixão tomou conta dos seus sentidos, conduzindo-os ao clímax.

Somente algum tempo depois de ele relaxar em seus braços, Alana começou a se recuperar. Embora tivesse ficado contente por Gregor ter achado a sua declaração de amor excitante a ponto de pedir que a repetisse sem parar, ela sentiu certa irritação. Ele devia amá-la se estava tão ávido para escutar aquelas palavras repetidas vezes, mas não lhe dera o mesmo conforto. Parecia muito injusto. Esperava que ele não fosse daqueles homens que exigiam o amor da esposa, porém não consideravam importante a reciprocidade desse sentimento para a felicidade do casal.

— Você ficou tensa, querida — ele disse, levantando a cabeça e beijando-a nos lábios.

— Estava apenas pensando sobre o quanto foi importante ter ouvido de mim o que sinto por você.

Fechando os olhos, ele esfregou o nariz sobre a pele macia entre o pescoço e o ombro dela e respondeu distraidamente:

— Eu queria ter certeza de que não era o único que estava amando, que meu amor estava sendo retribuído. — Quando ela ficou ainda mais tensa, Gregor a encarou. — O que foi? Está chorando? — indagou com um tom de pânico na voz.

Ela enxugou as lágrimas com a ponta do lençol, antes de questionar:

— Você me ama?

— É claro que sim.

— Como eu poderia saber se você nunca me disse!?

— Tenho certeza de que o disse minutos atrás, quando a possuía para me certificar de que nossa união estava incontestavelmente consumada. — Ele sorriu, lembrando-se, satisfeito, do ato de amor.

Alana franziu a testa ao tentar se recordar do frenesi daquele momento, quando ambos haviam feito amor como loucos. Tinha uma vaga lembrança de Gregor pressionando o rosto em seu pescoço enquanto a penetrava e de ter sentido a boca dele se movendo contra a sua pele. Fora naquele instante que ele lhe dissera que a amava? E ela não havia escutado? O covarde fizera de propósito, ela concluiu, e o acertou no braço.

Surpreso, fitava-a enquanto esfregava o braço dolorido.

— Acho que você se lembrou.

— Você murmurou algo no meu pescoço; Mas me recordo muito bem de que me pediu que eu repetisse que o amava inúmeras vezes em alto e bom som.

— Entendi... Quer que eu faça o mesmo em relação a você.

Alana arqueou as sobrancelhas ao ver um leve rubor nas faces do marido, e conteve um sorriso.

— Não vai doer nada — ela falou calmamente.

— Não sei, pois nunca disse isso a outra mulher antes — ele resmungou, olhando com cobiça para a curva macia entre o ombro e o pescoço dela.

— Você não queria me amar?

— Sim, querida, pois não consigo pensar em nenhuma mulher em quem eu possa confiar mais do que em você. Porém, não é fácil para um homem assumir esse sentimento. — Gregor respirou fundo e gentilmente pressionou a testa contra a dela. — Eu amo você. — Ele arregalou aos olhos ao ver de novo o brilho das lágrimas. — Não comece a chorar outra vez.

Ela riu e o abraçou.

— É de alegria, Gregor. Não se preocupe. Quando descobriu que me ama?

— Quando você caiu daquele penhasco. — Ele se deu conta de que não era assim tão difícil falar de seus sentimentos com a mulher amada nos braços. — E você, quando descobriu que me ama?

— Oh, provavelmente no momento em que resolvi aceitá-lo como meu amante. — As palavras saíram arrastadas, e ela riu quando ele a beliscou de leve. — Eu só precisava saber que me ama, Gregor. Não vou lhe pedir que repita todos os dias, apesar de não me importar se quiser fazê-lo. Agora que sei o que sente por mim, todos os receios que ainda me assombravam foram afastados. Ganhei forças com isso. Sim, e a certeza de que nosso casamento será maravilhoso.

— Sim, será, meu amor.

Fitando-a com intensidade, ele percebeu que poderia ter poupado a ambos de toda aquela dor que os atormentara se simplesmente tivesse dito algumas palavras de amor, oferecendo alguma base para quando os problemas surgissem. Só lhe restou jurar a si mesmo que nunca mais seria tão cauteloso. Desabituado a expor seus sentimentos, sabia que ainda levaria algum tempo para superar a resistência, mas iria tentar. Para ver novamente aquele brilho de alegria no rosto de Alana, valeria qualquer esforço.

— Eu não sabia que estava insegura quanto aos meus sentimentos por você. Pensei que estavam claros para que todos vissem.

— Não sei por que imaginou uma coisa dessas. Sabe esconder muito bem o que está pensando e sentindo.

— Ah, mas se tivesse prestado atenção havia uma pista.

— E qual era?

— Eu estava agindo como um completo idiota.

— Gregor sorriu quando Alana riu e o abraçou novamente. — Esse é o sinal mais evidente de que um homem perdeu o coração. Foi por isso que, de certa forma, tentei fugir da armadilha. Nunca gostei de agir como um tolo.

— Bem, pelo visto, desenvolvi uma predileção por idiotas.

— Acho que sim.

— E estou loucamente apaixonada por um idiota.

— E você o amará para sempre? — A pergunta não passou de um sussurro contra os lábios de Alana.

— Para sempre e no dia seguinte também.

 **EPÍLOGO**

 **Seis meses depois...**

Suspirando, Alana se sentou num banco de pedra ao lado de Keira. Aquela seria a última visita que faria à irmã em meses, pensou ao acariciar a barriga arredondada. Uma vez que Keira estava com formas semelhantes às suas, os tornozelos inchados, e os movimentos afetados, Alana sabia que nenhuma das duas poderia viajar novamente durante algum tempo, muito menos com o inverno que se aproximava.

— Ardgleann está prosperando, quase voltando à glória — Alana falou, admirando as flores ao redor. — E seu jardim ainda está muito belo para o fim do outono.

— A temperatura tem estado mais amena do que o normal, o que é uma bênção. Apesar de termos iniciado o plantio atrasados, ainda teremos uma boa colheita. Não será das melhores, pois não houve muito tempo, mas conseguiremos alimentar a todos. Como Craigdene está indo?

— Muito bem — Alana respondeu com um sorriso largo. — Não é um lugar tão grande quanto este, mas gostamos muito de lá. Gregor com certeza aprovou as dimensões mais modestas de nossas terras, para que ninguém pense que ele se casou com uma mulher rica. O valor do meu dote ainda o incomoda. Craigdene é um lugar bom e fica próximo das pessoas que mais amamos, tornando visitas como esta, mais fáceis.

— Vou ter um menino — Keira contou a novidade.

— Eu também — Alana disse com um sorriso. — E uma menina. Mab falou.

— É mesmo? Eu também.

As duas riram e acenaram para os maridos, que estavam não muito distantes, conversando.

— Casamos com homens bonitos. Keira assentiu.

— Muito bonitos e bons para nós, embora tenhamos demorado um pouco a encontrar a felicidade que agora paira no ar. Às vezes, ainda me sinto culpada por tê-la encontrado em meio à tragédia.

— Não deve se lamentar por isso — Alana consolou a irmã. — Foi o destino. Quem acreditaria que eu encontraria minha alma gêmea na masmorra dos Gowan?

Ambas olharam para os maridos e suspiraram, o que arrancou risos de Alana.

— Acho que sempre suspiro quando olho para Gregor. Ele é um homem tão belo. Às vezes o observo dormindo e me pergunto por que ele escolheu a mim para amar dentre todas as mulheres.

— Também me questiono a respeito disso. Mas, como você disse há pouco, é o destino. Encontramos nossos pares perfeitos.

— De fato. E será muito interessante ver como nossos belos e fortes maridos irão reagir quando, daqui a alguns meses, mostramos a eles nossos filhos e filhas. Você já contou para Liam?

— Não, quero fazer uma surpresa.

— Eu também.

— Não acha que é um pouco cruel?

— Não. Além do mais, se eu contar a Gregor nesse momento, ele se tornará ainda mais protetor do que já está para comigo.

— Seria insuportável — Keira concordou. — Liam faria o mesmo.

— E, é claro, estragaríamos a surpresa. Alana e Keira riram.

Gregor sorriu de leve ao ver as duas irmãs se divertindo.

— Não tenho certeza se gostaria de saber o que elas acham tão engraçado.

Liam riu.

— Pelo bem do nosso orgulho masculino, é melhor não perguntarmos.

— Ainda não me acostumei com a idéia de estar casado e de logo ser pai. Mesmo tendo dois filhos, não acompanhei a gestação de nenhum deles. Simplesmente foram deixados nos portões de Scarglas. Mas o que sinto agora é ao mesmo tempo assustador e maravilhoso.

— Concordo. E diria ainda que é muito estranho estar casado com uma mulher que tem uma irmã gêmea, sem falar da forte ligação entre ambas.

— Às vezes, é difícil compreender a relação de Alana e Keira. Acho que saberei exatamente quando a sua esposa entrar em trabalho de parto.

— E eu a sua — Liam disse, rindo. — Bem, mas há coisas piores. Quase me tornei um monge.

— Sim, e quase me casei com a mulher errada.

— Acho que você teria pagado um preço bem mais alto com a sua opção anterior do que eu com a minha.

— Sem dúvida. Porém, há algo nisso tudo que ainda me incomoda.

Liam olhou, confuso, para Gregor.

— O que é?

— Ter percebido que Sigimor estava certo em tudo que disse.

— Explique-se, por favor.

— Ele falou que saberíamos reconhecer a mulher certa com quem deveríamos nos casar.

— Porque ela se encaixaria — Liam acrescentou, rindo. — Agora me lembro de quando ele disse isso. Então, você ama Alana de verdade, não ama?

— Sim, apesar de ter precisado vê-la caindo de um penhasco para poder admitir. — Gregor meneou a cabeça. — Eu me sentia dividido. Ao mesmo tempo em que gostaria de encontrar a minha cara-metade, achava que o amor fazia o homem agir como um idiota.

Mas, ao negar meu amor por Alana, agi como um tolo do mesmo jeito.

— Agora você é um idiota muito feliz, não é?

— Sim.

Liam olhou para Keira e começou a caminhar na direção dela.

— Bem, eu diria que existem boas recompensas por ser um idiota.

Seguindo os passos do primo, com o olhar fixo na esposa sorridente, Gregor concordou.

 **FIM**


	13. Chapter 13

**Murray 13 – O bárbaro das terras altas**

 **Hannah Howell**

 **Escócia, 1480  
Atormentados pelo desejo...**  
Sir Artan Murray tinha razão quando suspeitou que o velho moribundo que lhe pediu para resgatar a sobrinha não conhecia a jovem. A mulher enfurecida diante dele não tem nada de "dócil", e exige que ele a leve de volta à festa de casamento de onde a tirou. Mas Artan não tem intenção de permitir que uma criatura tão especial seja submetida a um casamento sem amor com um brutamontes, apenas para beneficiar seu clã. Ele pretende seduzi-la e mostrar a ela que o verdadeiro amor também proporciona um prazer inesquecível...  
Cecily Donaldson sabe que um envolvimento forjado pelo perigo e pelo desespero não pode durar. Mas o toque de Artan a deixa sem fôlego, e ela sabe também que essa é sua única chance de viver uma grande paixão antes que um casamento arranjado sele o seu destino. No entanto, é impossível ignorar a paixão... e um amor com a promessa de mudar toda uma vida...

 **CAP** **Í** **TULO I**

 **Esc** **ó** **cia Ver** **ã** **o de 1480**

― Seu aspecto não é de morto, embora eu ache que você esteja tentando cheirar como um. Angus MacReith fez uma careta para o jovem gigante ao lado da cama. Artan Murray, seu primo, além de grande, forte e atraente, estava bem situado na vida, refletiu. Muito melhor do que seus parentes mais próximos que quase não haviam tido filhos ou o tinham deixado com herdeiros como o jovem Malcolm. A careta de Angus tornou-se mais ferrenha ao pensar no rapaz imprestável, covarde e ganancioso. Artan, porém, tinha o sangue dos MacReith e o demonstrava, assim como Lucas, o irmão gêmeo dele. Angus deu-se conta, então, de que o primo estava sozinho.

— Onde está o outro? — indagou.

— Quebraram-lhe a perna — Artan respondeu.

— Foi grave?

— Poderia ser. Eu estava procurando os culpados quando recebi seu chamado.

— Você sabe quem são?

— Faço idéia e vou encontrá-los. — Tenho certeza de que sim, rapaz. Devem ter se escondido.

— Sim. Deixei passar algum tempo para que se sentissem seguros de ter escapado. Será um prazer mostrar-lhes como estavam errados.

— Seu raciocínio é admirável, Artan — Angus elogiou.

— Obrigado. Bem, não acho que você esteja à beira da morte.

— Eu não estou bem.

— Pode ser, mas não está morrendo.

— O que você sabe a respeito disso? — Angus resmungou.

— Você se esquece de que sou um Murray? Desde que nasci, vivo rodeado por curandeiras. Você parece adoentado, mas não acho que chegou sua hora, caso se cuide. Você não tem o cheiro de um homem com o pé na cova e sim de um que precisa de um bom banho.

— A morte tem um odor quando se apossa da alma de um homem?

— Acho que sim. E como você não está morrendo, vou voltar a procurar os homens que quebraram a perna de Lucas.

Angus segurou Artan pelo braço, impedindo-o de se afastar.

— Não! Posso morrer, você sabe muito bem. Tenho sessenta anos e qualquer resfriado é capaz de me levar para a cova.

Era verdade, Artan pensou ao observar o homem que o tinha educado e a Lucas durante dez anos. Angus ainda era bem robusto, mas a idade, às vezes, corroia a saúde sem que ninguém notasse. O simples fato de ele estar deitado no meio do dia era sinal de que algo sério o acometia. Imaginou se estava se recusando a reconhecer a velhice de Angus e a possibilidade de sua morte.

— Então, você me chamou aqui para lhe fazer companhia enquanto morre? — indagou, embora duvidasse que Angus lhe pedisse isso.

— Não. Preciso que você faça algo para mim. Esta moléstia que me aflige fez com que eu me desse conta dos poucos anos que me restam, caso me recupere. Então, comecei a pensar no que precisa ser feito para garantir o bem-estar de Glascreag e do clã quando eu não estiver mais aqui.

— Nesse caso, você deveria estar conversando com Malcolm.

— Ah, aquele poltrão malcriado não passa de uma vergonha para o nome MacReith. Sonso, um choramingas miserável. Eu não confiaria nele nem para cuidar de meus cães, muito menos destas terras e das pessoas que vivem nelas. Ele não manteria a propriedade por mais de duas semanas. Não, ele jamais será meu herdeiro.

— Que eu saiba, você não tem outro.

— Ah, tenho, sim, apesar de ter mantido isso em segredo. Minha irmã mais nova deu à luz uma criança vinte e dois anos atrás. Pobre Moira, morreu algum tempo depois em outro parto — Angus murmurou com olhar triste.

— E onde está ele? Por que não foi mandado para cá a fim de ser educado como senhor da propriedade? Por que não está expulsando esse camundongo chamado Malcolm de Glascreag?

— É _uma_ jovem.

Artan abriu a boca para abominar, em alto e bom som, a idéia de uma jovem ser a herdeira de Glascreag, mas a fechou bem depressa. Resistiu à tentação de olhar para trás, a fim de verificar se suas parentes estavam prestes a atacá-lo, a fim de incutir-lhe uma boa dose de bom senso. Elas ficariam muito ofendidas se soubessem o que passava em sua mente. Palavras como fraqueza, sentimentalismo e ingenuidade, características próprias de criaturas feitas para ter filhos e não para comandar exércitos, certamente as enfureceriam.

Porém, Glascreag não era Donncoill, refletiu. No âmago das Terras Altas, era rodeado por paragens acidentadas e população rude. Nos anos em que ele e Lucas tinham sido educados ali, haviam lutado contra outros clãs que queriam se apossar das terras de Angus. Glascreag exigia vigilância contínua e braços fortes para empunhar espadas. As mulheres Murray eram fortes e inteligentes, mas jamais guerreiras. Artan as considerava únicas e duvidava que a sobrinha de Angus se comparasse a elas.

— Se escolher uma mulher como sua herdeira, Angus, todos os que cobiçam suas terras virão atacá-lo. Malcolm, apesar de tolo e irresponsável, é homem, o que faria os atacantes refletirem enquanto se preparassem para lutar. E seus homens o atenderiam mais depressa do que a uma mulher, você bem sabe.

Angus passou a mão pelos cabelos negros, que ainda eram espessos e compridos, mas que apresentavam mechas grisalhas.

— Sei, sim, mas tenho um plano.

Artan sentiu-se inquieto. Os planos de Angus quase sempre implicavam problemas ou, no mínimo, trabalho árduo para ele. A maneira como os olhos do primo, de um azul prateado como os seus, estavam protegidos pelas pálpebras semicerradas o avisava de que Angus sabia que ele não gostaria do tal plano.

— Quero que vá buscar minha sobrinha e a traga para cá, onde é o lugar dela. Desejo vê-la mais uma vez antes de morrer.

Angus suspirou, afundou a cabeça nos travesseiros e fechou os olhos. Mas Artan revelou indiferença quanto ao apelo de simpatia ao sugerir numa voz firme:

— Pois mande que os parentes dela de lá a tragam a Glascreag.

Angus sentou-se depressa e o encarou.

— Já fiz isso. Aliás, escrevo sempre para a menina e até mandei buscá-la quando o pai e o irmão morreram, doze anos atrás. Os parentes do pai se recusaram a entregá-la aos meus cuidados, embora nenhum deles tenha com ela laços tão próximos quanto os meus.

— Por que você, um grande proprietário de terras, não foi até lá e a trouxe? Podia ter alegado que ela era sua herdeira legítima. Teria se livrado do aborrecimento de lidar com Malcolm.

— Eu queria que a menina desejasse vir para Glascreag.

— Pois já passou a época de você tentar convencê-la e aos parentes do pai dela.

— Exatamente! Por isso quero que _voc_ _ê_ vá buscá , rapaz, tenho certeza de que será capaz de fazer isso. Você encanta e ameaça com a mesma habilidade, e conseguirá realizar a tarefa sem fazê-los querer seu sangue. Eu, sem dúvida, provocaria uma rixa de que não preciso. Você tem jeito para lidar com as pessoas, e eu, não.

Os elogios aumentaram a inquietação de Artan. Angus estava aflito não só por querer a sobrinha em Glascreag, como também porque temia que ele se recusasse a ir buscá-la. Por que achava que ele lhe negaria o favor? Não podia ser pelo perigo, pois o primo sabia que apenas alguma tolice suicida o faria, talvez, hesitar. Embora um sem-fim de possibilidades, que iam de ilegalidades a situações aborrecidas, passassem por sua cabeça, decidiu que tinha chegado a hora de parar com as evasivas.

— Fale, Angus. _Por que_ você mesmo não foi buscar a moça? E _por que_ acha que eu me negarei a ir?

— Você se negaria a ajudar um homem à beira da morte?

— Não desconverse, Angus, e fale logo. Ou eu irei embora nesse momento, e você nunca saberá se eu teria dito "sim" ou "não".

— Você dirá "não" — ele resmungou. — Cecily vive em Dunburn, perto de Kirkfalls.

— Kirkfalls?! — Artan exclamou, e depois acrescentou em tom de desdém: — Mas esse lugar fica nas Terras Baixas.

— Bem, apenas uns poucos quilômetros dentro das Terras Baixas.

— Agora eu já sei por que você nunca foi buscar sua sobrinha. Não podia suportar a idéia de ir até lá. No entanto, quer que _eu_ vá àquele buraco do inferno?

— Não é assim tão ruim.

— Tanto quanto se você quisesse que eu fosse a Londres. Pois não vou — Artan declarou, fazendo menção de ir embora.

— Preciso de um herdeiro do meu próprio sangue.

— Então, não devia ter deixado sua irmã se casar com um homem das Terras Baixas. Foi tão errado quanto se você houvesse permitido que ela fugisse com um inglês. Melhor deixar a moça onde está. Já deve ter sido completamente estragada.

— Espere! Você não ouviu o restante do meu plano! Quando Artan abriu a porta, deparou-se com Malcolm, que estava agachado, com o ouvido encostado a ela. O rapaz magro ficou mais pálido do que já era, ergueu-se e, com passos trôpegos, afastou-se pelo corredor. Artan suspirou. Não precisava de mais uma prova da escolha patética de Angus para seu herdeiro.

Deteve-se, instigado pela curiosidade, O instinto o alertava a escapar dali, pois seria um tolo se ficasse para ouvir o que Angus ainda tinha para dizer. Uma voz o avisava de que seu próximo passo mudaria sua vida para sempre. Gostaria muito de saber se seria para melhor. Rezando para que não estivesse fazendo uma péssima escolha, virou-se para Angus, mas não se afastou da porta.

A expressão do primo era presunçosa, o que o fez praguejar mentalmente. O homem idoso tinha escolhido bem sua vitima. A curiosidade sempre havia sido seu ponto fraco, provocando-lhe tantos problemas e ferimentos que ele preferia nem se lembrar. Gostaria que Lucas estivesse ali, pois o irmão era bastante cauteloso. Porém, logo afastou a idéia. Afinal não era mais um adolescente, e sim homem feito, capaz de tomar as próprias decisões com cuidado e sensatez.

— Qual é o restante do seu plano, Angus? — indagou.

— Bem, é muito simples. Preciso de um homem forte para tomar meu lugar quando eu morrer ou decidir descansar. Malcolm não é essa pessoa, e nem Cecily. Contudo, tem de haver alguém com sangue MacReith para isso e, quanto mais próximo, melhor.

— Claro, é assim que deve ser.

— Então, ainda que você tenha sangue MacReith, ele vem de um primo distante. Entretanto, se você se casar com Cecily...

— Casar?!

— Por que essa expressão horrorizada? O tempo corre e já está na hora de você se casar.

— Não tenho nada contra o casamento e pretendo _escolher_ uma noiva algum dia.

Impaciente, Angus resmungou:

— _Algum dia_ pode nunca chegar, rapaz. Sei disso muito bem. Não seja impaciente e me deixe terminar. Se você se casasse com minha sobrinha poderia vir a ser o senhor daqui. Eu o nomearia meu herdeiro, e nenhum de meus homens protestaria. Nem mesmo Malcolm convenceria um deles a fazê-lo. Cecily é minha parente sangüínea mais próxima e você é quase tanto quanto Malcolm. Portanto, case-se com a moça e, um dia, Glascreag será seu.

Artan voltou para dentro do quarto e, devagar, fechou a porta. Angus lhe oferecia algo que nunca esperara ter, a oportunidade de ser proprietário de terras.

Como o segundo dos gêmeos a nascer, ele só seria o senhor de Donncoill se alguma coisa acontecesse a Lucas, no que detestava pensar. Havia apenas uma maneira de mudar seu futuro, que era o casamento com uma mulher cujas terras fizessem parte de seu dote.

Exatamente o que Angus lhe oferecia, refletiu, sentindo-se fortemente tentado, tanto em sua mente quanto em seu coração. Casar-se com Cecily e tornar-se, um dia, senhor de Glascreag, um lugar que ele amava tanto quanto o local onde nascera... Qualquer homem com um pingo de sensatez agarraria a chance com unhas e dentes. Apesar disso, ele hesitou. Embora se considerasse perspicaz e inteligente, indagou-se o porquê da dúvida.

Deu-se conta de que desejava um casamento como o dos pais, dos avós e de tantos outros de seu clã. Queria uma união baseada no amor e na paixão, em laços que durariam pela vida afora. Quando terras, ouro ou alianças uniam o casal, as chances de felicidade diminuíam muito. Recebera numerosas propostas de esposas infelizes que confirmavam essa conclusão. Se a idéia de tomar parte em adultério não o perturbasse tanto, poderia ser um amante muito experiente. Seguramente não queria que a esposa se tornasse uma dessas mulheres, ou ele um daqueles homens que, sem vínculos fortes no casamento, quebravam as promessas conjugais, ou pior, encontravam-se presos a uma união fria e às próprias crenças, incapazes de encontrar paixão com outras pessoas.

Olhou para Angus, que aguardava uma resposta com mal disfarçada impaciência. Embora não aceitasse se casar com uma desconhecida, não importava quão tentador seu dote fosse, não faria mal algum concordar com a proposta. Iria buscar a moça e, depois de conhecê-la, decidiria se a desposaria ou não. Ao voltarem juntos para Glascreag, haveria tempo suficiente para descobrir se ela era a mulher com quem gostaria de compartilhar a vida.

Então, lembrou-se de onde ela vivia havia muitos anos.

— Ela é das Terras Baixas!

— É MacReith também — Angus esbravejou, mais uma vez com ar presunçoso.

Artan ignorou-o, pois o primo estava certo ao pensar que ele talvez o atendesse. De certa forma, era também o que desejava. Tudo dependeria de como a tal Cecily fosse.

— Cecily — murmurou. — Parece nome inglês. Quase sorriu ao ver o olhar furioso de Angus.

— Não é um nome inglês, e sim de uma mártir, seu herege! Minha irmã era muito piedosa e não quis mudar o nome de batismo da criança, como muitas pessoas fazem. Manteve o nome da santa. Eu a trato por Sile, a forma gaélica.

— Porque "Cecily" soa inglês para seus ouvidos — Artan afirmou, sem dar atenção aos protestos do primo. — Quando você a viu pela última vez?

— O pai dela a trouxe com o irmãozinho até aqui um pouco antes de os dois morrerem.

— Como assim, juntos?

— Foram assassinados quando viajavam de volta para casa depois de me visitarem. Assaltantes. A pobre menina viu tudo. Meg, sua criada, conseguiu se esconder com ela. Alguns da escolta escaparam com vida e afugentaram os assaltantes. Depois, levaram Cecily, Meg e os mortos para casa. Quando eu soube da tragédia, mandei buscar a menina, mas seus primos já cuidavam dela e não a deixaram vir.

— O pai dela era um homem de posses, tinha terras?

— Ah, sim. Além das terras, possuía uma bela fortuna. Os primos controlam tudo. Pelo bem da menina, afirmam. Muitas vezes me pergunto a respeito do assassinato. Talvez tenha sido a mando dos parentes dele.

— Mas não se livraram da menina.

— Bem, ela escapou dos assaltantes, foi levada para casa e nunca mais saiu de lá. Os parentes controlam tudo o que é dela agora.

— Isso ajuda a apagar quaisquer suspeitas sobre as mortes.

Angus concordou com um gesto de cabeça.

— É o que penso. E então, você vai a Kirkfalls buscar minha sobrinha?

— Vou. Mas não prometo me casar com ela.

— Nem mesmo para se tornar meu herdeiro?

— Não, por mais tentador que seja. Não vou me amarrar a uma mulher por causa disso. Tem de haver algo mais.

— Ela é uma jovem delicada e bonita, com cabelos vermelho-escuros e grandes olhos verdes.

Sem dúvida, isso era promissor, mas Artan encarou o primo com firmeza.

— Você não a vê desde que ela era criança e não sabe que tipo de mulher se tornou. Uma jovem pode ser linda a ponto de enlouquecer um homem. Mas, depois, ele cai em si e se vê preso à moça que, apesar de bonita, é fria como a neve, ou má, ou outras coisas que tornariam a vida dele num inferno. Não vou prometer agora me casar com sua sobrinha. Apenas garanto pensar no assunto. No trajeto de Kirkfalls para cá haverá tempo de sobra para que eu conheça a moça:

— Muito justo, mas você se convencerá. Ela é meiga, delicada e dócil, uma verdadeira dama educada para proporcionar o bem-estar de um homem.

Artan imaginou o quanto dos elogios era verdadeiro, mas deu de ombros e começou a planejar a viagem.

— Refugo sujo, sapo viscoso, cheio de verrugas, um... um...

Cecily parou de andar de um lado para outro do quarto enquanto tentava encontrar outras maneiras de descrever o homem com quem ia se casar.

— Milady?

Olhou para a porta entreaberta, de onde sua jovem criada a chamava, e forçou um sorriso. Embora Joan estivesse entrando, não parecia muito segura, sinal de que sua tentativa de mostrar-se satisfeita tinha falhado, Cecily refletiu. Paciência. Não sentia a mínima vontade de demonstrar bom humor.

— Vim ajudá-la a se vestir para o início das festas — Joan avisou ao começar a pegar as roupas que, sem dúvida, fora instruída para fazê-la usar.

Com um suspiro, Cecily entregou-se aos cuidados da criada. Tinha de se acalmar antes de enfrentar a família, os convidados e o noivo para o jantar no grande salão. Os primos achavam que a estavam ajudando ao lhe arranjar aquele casamento, e muitas pessoas concordavam. Sir Fergus Ogilvey era influente e rico, além de ainda não ser velho. Havia recebido o título de nobreza como recompensa por serviços prestados ao rei. Ela era órfã de um homem erudito e de uma mulher das Terras Altas. Já estava com vinte e dois anos, tinha fartos cabelos vermelhos e sardas.

Fazia um bom tempo que era um encargo para os primos que, ressentidos, a tratavam com frieza. Ela havia tentado, muitas vezes, conquistar-lhes o afeto e a aprovação, mas sempre falhara. Esta era sua última oportunidade é, apesar da antipatia pelo homem com quem logo se casaria, ergueria a cabeça e o aceitaria como marido.

— Uma pústula na testa do diabo — resmungou.

— Milady? — Joan murmurou.

Pelo olhar da criada, Cecily percebeu que havia expressado o último pensamento indelicado em voz alta. Suspirou. Obviamente, sua mente continuava a arranjar insultos para sir Fergus, e a boca passara a participar do jogo. Seria perigoso se tais comentários caíssem nos ouvidos dos primos. Ela perderia todas as chances de conquistar-lhes o afeto e a aprovação. Com esforço, assumiu uma expressão de arrependimento e embaraço.

— Desculpe, Joan. Eu estava praticando insultos quando você entrou e esse aí escapou sem querer.

— Mas contra quem, milady?

— Ora, para lançar a um inimigo que, por acaso, me assaltasse. Não posso usar espada ou punhal e sou muito pequena para enfrentar uma luta. Então, pensei que seria útil atirar ofensas ao adversário.

Ótimo, Cecily refletiu enquanto Joan a fazia sentar-se num banquinho, a fim de pentear seus cabelos. A criada devia pensar que ela estava louca. Concordava, pois devia mesmo ser demência tentar, durante anos, conquistar o apoio e o amor dos tutores. Porém, ela não desistia. A cada novo fracasso, esforçava-se ainda mais. Achava que lhes devia muito e ansiava agradá-los em retribuição. Desta vez, não falharia.

— Muito bem, Joan. Pode ir embora que eu termino tudo aqui.

Cecily sentiu o mau humor diminuir ao ver Meg entrar no quarto. Apesar da língua afiada, a mulher a queria bem. Os primos a detestavam e a tinham praticamente banido da casa sem motivo aparente. Recebê-la ali, em um momento de tanta necessidade, era uma bênção. Levantou-se do banquinho e abraçou a mulher alta e gorducha.

— É tão bom vê-la, Meg — disse em tom choroso.

— Onde mais eu estaria se a minha pequenina vai se casar? — Meg perguntou enquanto a fazia voltar a se sentar no banquinho.

— Espero que ela não tenha se ressentido — Cecily disse tão logo Joan saiu e fechou a porta.

— Não, a pobre menina tem trabalhado demais e deve se sentir aliviada por se ver livre de, pelo menos, uma tarefa. Seus primos estão se esfalfando para impressionar Ogilvey. Ele não passa de um aproveitador que se considera importante e poderoso. Deve até empinar o nariz comprido quando olha para um anjo do bom Deus.

Cecily riu, mas logo ficou séria e comentou:

— Ele parece gostar muito de si mesmo.

Meg fez uma careta e começou a escovar-lhe os cabelos.

— Ele é tão presunçoso que deveria ser amordaçado. Fala como se estivesse fazendo um favor para você ao desposá-la. Sua família é muito superior à desse vira-lata arrogante.

— Ele recebeu título de nobreza por prestar serviços ao rei — Cecily mencionou, embora não gostassede defender o noivo.

— O idiota tropeçou diante de uma espada que teria atingido o rei. Ogilvey só se deu conta de que passava por herói quando parou um instante de praguejar e de se lamuriar, depois de voltar a si do desmaio. Todos acharam que ele tinha agido de propósito. O patife dissimulado foi esperto o bastante para se fingir de humilde salvador de nosso rei.

— Como você sabe tanto sobre isso?

— Eu estava lá. Tinha ido visitar minha irmã, e nós todos queríamos ver os nobres e o rei. Por causa de uma discussão tola, dois proprietários de terras desembainharam as espadas. O rei quase foi atingido por uma, exceto que Ogilvey, distraído ao limpar algo na roupa, não viu aonde ia. Tropeçou nos próprios pés e atingiu a glória.

Cecily franziu a testa. — Tudo que ele disse foi que prestou um serviço ao rei. Sempre mostrou humildade a respeito disso. — Ora, ele não pode contar a verdade, uma vez que permitiu que o equívoco persistisse e aceitou o título de nobreza, não é? Portanto, logo se casaria com um mentiroso, Cecily refletiu. Talvez esse fosse um julgamento errado. Podia ter sido impossível para sir Fergus livrar-se do engano. Afinal, quem se atreveria a discutir com o rei? E por que ela se aborrecia arranjando desculpas para o homem?

Porque precisava. Essa era sua última chance de não ser mais um encargo e alvo de caridade. Apesar de ter de se mudar para a casa do marido, os primos pensariam bem a seu respeito e a tratariam como parte da família. Finalmente receberia seu afeto. Sir Fergus não era o homem que gostaria de ter como pai de seus filhos, mas poucas mulheres podiam escolher os maridos. Embora um argumento fraco, a idéia de fazer algo pelos parentes a consolava.

— Você não parece muito feliz, menina — Meg disse enquanto enfeitava o penteado com lacinhos de fita azul que combinavam com o vestido.

— Ficarei — Cecily murmurou.

— O que isso quer dizer?

— Que ficarei feliz com meu casamento. Terei de me esforçar para tanto, mas conseguirei. Logo completo vinte e dois anos. Já está na hora de me casar e ter filhos. Mas rezo para que eles não tenham o queixo do pai — acrescentou, fazendo uma careta ao ouvir Meg rir. — Isso foi indelicado da minha parte.

— Pode ser, mas a verdade nua e crua é que o homem não tem queixo.

— Não mesmo. Nunca vi nada igual. E como se o pescoço dele começasse na boca — Cecily comentou.

— Se você não queria se casar com o idiota, por que concordou?

— Porque Anabel e Edmund queriam muito este casamento.

Quando Meg, de cara feia, se afastou e apoiou as mãos nos quadris amplos, Cecily foi se olhar no espelho para ver se estava apresentável. O espelho era um dos poucos requintes em seu quarto pequeno. Se ficasse um pouco para o lado, podia se ver melhor, apesar da larga rachadura. Sentiu o ressentimento habitual por receber apenas as coisas que Anabel e as filhas não queriam mais ou que já estivessem estragadas. Mas abafou-o. Anabel poderia tê-lo jogado fora como fizera com muitas coisas que haviam sido de sua mãe.

Franziu a testa ao lembrar-se de que precisava dar um jeito de pegar alguns itens no esconderijo. Uma das queixas mais freqüentes de Meg era a respeito de como Anabel jogava fora tantas coisas que haviam pertencido a Moira Donaldson. Talvez já fosse hora de informá-la de que nem tudo tinha se perdido. No início, havia sido sua tristeza infantil que a fizera pegar os pertences da mãe e escondê-los. Com o passar dos anos, aquilo tinha se tornado um ritual e, ela admitia, com pesar, uma forma de rebelião.

O mesmo poderia ser dito sobre seu outro grande segredo, refletiu ao olhar para a caixa de madeira esculpida onde guardava suas fitas e a mísera coleção de jóias que lhe haviam concedido. Anabel se apossara depressa das que tinham pertencido a Moira ou, ao menos, era nisso que acreditava. Escondidas entre os objetos sem valor no fundo da caixa, havia várias peças preciosas de que se negara a abrir mão, dadas a eIa pelo pai após a morte da mãe. Ele prometera dar-lhe as demais assim que fosse mais velha.

Cecily mencionara isso aos tutores apenas uma vez, provocando a fúria aterradora de Anabel. Manter aqueles objetos escondidos havia sido o suficiente para que ficasse calada sempre que via Anabel e as filhas usarem as jóias que tinham sido de sua mãe.

A mulher merecia uma recompensa por cuidar de uma órfã pobre, Cecily disse a si mesma enquanto tentava, em vão, abafar o ressentimento. Embora mal houvesse se olhado no espelho, virou-se para Meg, sorriu e tocou os cabelos.

— O penteado ficou muito bonito.

— Você nem se observou direito, menina. Ficou com expressão sombria e olhar distante. Em que estava pensando?

— Ah, num segredo que guardo faz muito tempo — respondeu em voz bem baixa, aproximando-se dela. — Você se lembra do meu esconderijo preferido?

Meg respondeu no mesmo tom:

— Claro, Aquele quartinho no calabouço. Nunca contei a ninguém, embora devesse. Você poderia ter se trancado lá e, se eu não estivesse por perto, seria seu fim.

— Ora, você sempre me acompanhava, e eu me sentia segura. Mas, por favor, preste atenção, pois vou precisar de sua ajuda. Escondi umas coisas lá que Anabel tinha jogado fora. Eram coisas de que mamãe, papai e até Colin gostavam. — Riu um pouco ao ser abraçada por Meg.

— E quer ter certeza de que essas coisas vão com você quando se casar, não é?

— Isso mesmo. E também aquela caixa de madeira esculpida ali. Meg suspirou.

— Foi seu pai quem lhe deu. Você ficou tão alegre com o presente. Ela tem um pequeno esconderijo dentro, onde você gostava de pôr algo especial. O que tem guardado lá agora?

— Pouco depois que mamãe morreu, papai me deu as jóias mais simples dela e prometeu me dar as outras quando eu crescesse. Mas Anabel ficou com tudo. Disse que as jóias de mamãe e outras coisas de valor eram dela. Então, escondi as que ele me deu. Sei que errei, mas...

— Não é errado uma criança guardar as coisas que a lembram dos pais — Meg afirmou.

— E o que digo a mim mesma quando me sinto culpada.

— Você não tem de se sentir culpada por coisa alguma.

Com delicadeza, Cecily pôs o dedo nos lábios de Meg, pois sabia a longa lista de críticas que ela faria sobre a maneira como seus tutores sempre a tinham tratado.

— Isso não importa. Anabel e Edmund passaram a ser minha família, e eu só lhes causei decepções. Desta vez, desejo agradá-los. Porém, não quero perder as poucas lembranças que tenho de meu irmão, _de_ papai e de mamãe. Preciso que você saiba onde as escondi, caso eu não possa pegá-las. Meg assentiu com um gesto de cabeça e prometeu:

— Se você não conseguir, darei um jeito para que elas cheguem às suas mãos.

— Obrigada, Meggie. Será um consolo tê-las comigo.

— Você vai mesmo se casar com aquele idiota sem queixo?

— Vou. E o que eles querem e, desta vez, não quero desapontá-los. Como eu disse, logo terei vinte e dois anos e nunca fui cortejada, nem mesmo beijada. — Cecily afastou depressa a horrível visão de ser beijada por sir Fergus. — Quero ter filhos e, para tanto, preciso de um marido. Dará certo, tenho certeza.

Meg fitou-a como se a considerasse louca. — Vamos rezar para que os tais filhos não sejam sem queixo como aquele idiota.

— Bem, pelo menos você está apresentável.

Cecily esboçou um leve sorriso para Anabel, decidida a aceitar as palavras ríspidas como um elogio. Forçou-se a desviar o olhar do belíssimo colar de ouro e granadas que ela usava, presente de seu pai para sua mãe após o casamento. Era doloroso lembrar-se do passado e do amor que unira os pais, especialmente quando estava prestes a se casar com um homem a quem não acreditava que conseguiria amar. Correu o olhar pelo salão, prestando atenção a todos os que haviam comparecido à festa. Era o início do que seriam duas semanas de celebrações, que culminariam em seu casamento com sir Fergus Ogüvey. Conhecia pouquíssimos convidados, pois quase nunca tinha permissão para ir a festas e nem mesmo para acompanhar os tutores em visitas.

Suspirou ao avistar o noivo. Ele falava com dois homens, e os três tinham olhar presunçoso. Deu-se conta de que _não_ sentia a mínima curiosidade sobre o assunto da conversa, um mau presságio para seu futuro. Uma boa esposa deveria compartilhar os interesses do marido.

Enquanto Anabel discorria sobre cada convidado e falava da importância de atender aos seus pedidos, Cecily distraiu-se, procurando algo que pudesse apreciar no noivo. Ele não era feio, mas, muito menos, atraente. Além de quase não ter queixo, o nariz era fino e longo demais. Os cabelos, de um castanho opaco, já começavam a rarear. Lembrou-se de que os olhos tinham uma tonalidade bonita, castanho-esverdeada, mas eram pequenos demais e com cílios esparsos. Ele vestia-se bem e exibia boa postura. Sentiu-se aliviada por encontrar algo que pudesse elogiar, caso a situação exigisse.

— Está me ouvindo? — Anabel indagou, brava. — Isto é muito importante, pois você vai passar a conviver com estas pessoas.

Cecily a observou e ficou tensa. Algo a tinha enraivecido outra vez. Em vão, tentou se lembrar de alguma coisa que a mulher havia dito. Surpreendeu-se ao vê-la tentando controlar a raiva e percebeu, de súbito, que Anabel queria o casamento desesperadamente. Alarmou-se ao constatar que, caso não estivesse disposta a se casar para agradar aos tutores, não lhe restaria escolha. Se não se casasse de boa vontade, seria à força. — Eu estava olhando para sir Fergus — ela disse, por fim.

— Ah, uma bela figura de homem. Você terá orgulho dele.

Embora duvidasse, Cecily assentiu com um gesto de cabeça.

— Espero que seja uma boa esposa. Sei que já lhe expliquei como, mas vale a pena repetir, pois você tem a tendência de esquecer tudo e se comportar mal. Uma boa esposa obedece às ordens do marido. É seu dever agradá-lo em tudo, ser submissa, amável e indulgente.

O casamento seria puro tormento, pensou Cecily.

— Você precisa administrar a casa dele com eficiência, mantendo tudo em ordem. Refeições na hora certa e bem preparadas, roupas limpas, criados eficientes e obedientes.

Seria difícil, pois Anabel nunca a ensinara a administrar uma casa. Cecily mordeu a língua para não deixar as palavras escaparem. A custa de punições e de observação, fazia idéia de como cuidar de uma casa. Na verdade, os castigos que suportara tinham lhe dado muitas habilidades domésticas que as damas requintadas com certeza não possuíam. Olhou para sir Fergus e quase franziu a testa. O instinto lhe dizia que aquele homem ficaria horrorizado se descobrisse que a futura esposa sabia lavar roupa e limpar baias.

— Uma boa esposa tolera as fraquezas do marido — Anabel prosseguiu.

Cecily suspeitava que sir Fergus tinha muitas, mas censurou-se depressa. Logo estaria casada com o homem, e estava na hora de descobrir as qualidades dele.

— Uma boa esposa ignora as aventuras do marido com outras mulheres e...

— Que outras mulheres? — indagou, surpresa. Esse ponto nunca tinha sido mencionado nas explicações anteriores e a deixava inquieta.

Anabel revirou os olhos azuis que tanto a deixavam envaidecida.

— Homens são animais libidinosos, menina. Costumam se excitar com qualquer mulher. Uma esposa precisa aprender a ignorar essas coisas.

— Não vejo por quê. Tanto quanto a esposa, o marido fez promessas diante de Deus. E dever dele honrá-las.

Anabel puxou Cecily para um canto mais afastado e vazio.

— Não seja tão ingênua. Os homens não se importam com essas coisas e acham que têm o direito de levar para a cama quem desejarem.

— Meu pai era fiel à minha mãe.

— Como você sabe, se não passava de uma criança? Confie em mim. Você ficará aliviada se o seu marido esgotar a luxúria com outra e só a perturbar de vez em quando. Trata-se de algo desagradável, que dá prazer somente aos homens. Deixe que as camponesas lhes proporcionem isso. Como eles acham que precisam ter filhos, você será obrigada a recebê-lo, com certa freqüência, em sua cama.

— Como assim? Não vamos dormir todas as noites na mesma cama?

— Onde você ouviu essa idéia estranha, menina?

— Meu pai e minha mãe dormiam juntos. Eu era criança, sim, mas sei disso muito bem.

— Estranho — Anabel comentou, mas deu de ombros. — Com certeza, um costume das Terras Altas. São todos uns bárbaros por lá. Você, entretanto, foi criada por pessoas civilizadas, e já está na hora de se livrar dessas idéias e crenças.

Depressa, Cecily abafou a vontade instintiva de defender o povo de sua mãe. Tal atitude só provocaria a raiva de Anabel e, como conseqüência, seria castigada com um trabalho ignóbil, sujo e exaustivo. Sentia que a tutora lhe dizia essas coisas de propósito. Às vezes, parecia que Anabel odiava Moira, falecida havia tanto tempo. Não sabia o motivo dessa reação nem o que sua mãe poderia ter feito para merecê-la. Anabel também criticava seu pai. Cecily não conseguia compreender tamanha animosidade, porém sabia que jamais arrancaria uma explicação da tutora.

Ao pensar na família querida, foi dominada por uma tristeza profunda e baixou o olhar para os pés, a fim de esconder as lágrimas. Logo seria o dia de seu casamento, a data mais importante para uma mulher. No entanto, via-se rodeada de estranhos, de pessoas que, na verdade, não lhe queriam bem. Se Meg conseguisse se esgueirar para a capela ou para alguma das festas, pelo menos alguém que a amava estaria por perto. Sabia que sua família estaria com ela em espírito, em seu coração e nas boas lembranças, porém desejava ardentemente tê-la ao seu lado.

— Sorria, menina — Anabel ordenou.— Um momento atrás, você parecia prestes a se debulhar em lágrimas. Não deixe sir Fergus ver essa expressão. Ele vai pensar que você não está contente por tê-lo como marido.

Algo na voz da tutora dizia a Cecily que essa era a última coisa que a mulher desejava. Se acontecesse, o castigo seria rápido e severo. Embora duvidasse de que fosse capaz de oferecer um sorriso sincero, esforçou-se para disfarçar a tristeza, Quando achou que tinha conseguido, ergueu o olhar para Anabel que, embasbacada, estava virada para a porta de entrada do grande salão. Um rápido olhar ao redor revelou que o mesmo acontecia com todos os convidados. Um silêncio profundo dominava o ambiente.

Apesar da visão fascinante de tantas pessoas de boca aberta e olhos esbugalhados, sua curiosidade a fez olhar para a porta e foi apenas seu orgulho que a impediu de imitar os outros ao ver o homem que se encontrava ali. Ele era esguio, muito alto e musculoso. Os cabelos negros e compridos caíam pelos ombros largos e uma trança fina pendia de cada lado do rosto. A manta xadrez sobre os ombros era verde-escura com listras amarelas e pretas. Ele também usava botas de couro de veado e uma camisa de linho branco, tanto esta quanto aquelas muito empoeiradas, sinal de uma longa viagem. Atrás da cabeça dele, pôde ver o cabo de uma espada larga. Havia outra presa à cintura, e um punhal visível embainhado na bota esquerda.

Cecily sentiu-se aliviada por não ter sido apanhada, naquele preciso momento, na defesa dos habitantes das Terras Altas. Esse homem tinha a aparência gloriosa de um bárbaro, o que se tornava mais evidente pelo que ele segurava. Presos pela parte da frente dos gibões, com os pés balançando acima do chão, estavam dois de seus primos guerreiros. Eles não pareciam estar se debatendo muito, e nem o bárbaro fazendo um grande esforço, ela notou, admirada.

Decidindo que alguém precisava tomar uma atitude, respirou fundo e pôs-se a andar em direção ao homem.

Com um olhar feroz, Artan encarou as pessoas no grande salão que, perplexas, o observavam. Achava difícil controlar a irritação. Desde o momento em que tinha entrado nas Terras Baixas, a viagem se complicara. Havia sido espreitado, evitado e insultado a cada passo do trajeto. A proibição para entrar na mansão dos Donaldson fora a gota d'água, ou assim ele havia pensado. Porém, ser afrontado por todas aquelas pessoas boquiabertas estava rapidamente ultrapassando a tudo aquilo.

Ao perceber, pelo canto dos olhos, alguém se mexer, ficou tenso. Virou a cabeça a fim de se precaver e viu uma jovem pequenina, de cabelos vermelho-escuros, aproximando-se. Enquanto a observava, sentiu que o coração, estranhamente, se acelerava. O andar dela era gracioso, e os quadris moviam-se suavemente a cada passo. O decote do vestido azul revelava a parte superior dos seios que, embora não fossem voluptuosos, eram arrendondados e firmes, atraindo seu olhar.

Quando ela chegou a uma pequena distância, Artan notou que cílios longos e fartos rodeavam enormes olhos verdes. O rosto era oval; a pele alva; e os lábios fartos, um convite aos beijos. O nariz exibia umas poucas sardas, e o queixo firme indicava teimosia temperamental. Se essa fosse a sobrinha de Angus, não faria objeção a se casar com ela.

— Senhor, talvez devesse soltar esses homens. Acho que estão tendo dificuldade para respirar.

Sua voz baixa e melodiosa era tão encantadora que Artan levou um instante para entender o que ela dizia. Observou os dois e percebeu que, de fato, estavam sufocando. Deu de ombros e largou-os. Então, dirigiu o olhar para as pessoas que medrosas, afastaram-se mais.

Cecily reprimiu o riso e agradeceu:

— Obrigada, senhor. Podemos saber que que o traz à nossa casa?

Quando os olhos azuis a fitaram, Cecily sentiu a cabeça leve e depressa, empertigou-se. Não fazia idéia de por que ele a deixava sem fôlego com um simples olhar. — Sou sir Artan Murray — ele apresentou-se com uma leve mesura. — _Vim_ a pedido de sir Angus MacReith, de Glascreag.

— Tio Angus o enviou? — Cecily perguntou-se por que a possibilidade de esse homem ser seu parente a desagradava tanto.

— Ah, então é lady Cecily Donaldson? — Artan resistiu à vontade de esfregar as mãos de satisfação.

Ela fez um gesto afirmativo e indagou:

— O que meu tio deseja?

— Que eu a leve a Glascreag. Ele está doente e quer muito vê-la antes de morrer. — Artan não acreditava que isso estivesse prestes a acontecer, mas, se o exagero fizesse a moça acompanhá-lo, ele não via mal algum.

— Não! — Anabel gritou, livrando-se do choque inicial e correndo para o lado de Cecily, a quem agarrou pelo braço.

— Mas se meu tio está morrendo...

— Você poderá visitá-lo _depois_ do casamento.

— Quem vai se casar? — Artan perguntou.

— Cecily — Anabel respondeu.

— Angus não foi avisado.

— E por que deveria ter sido?

— Porque é o parente mais próximo dela.

— Bem, nós também somos da família, além de seus tutores. Sou lady Anabel Donaldson e lá está meu marido, sir Edmund. Cabia a nós decidirmos esse casamento, e não ao tio de Cecily.

Artan observou a mulher que ainda agarrava o braço de Cecily com força, provavelmente causando-lhe dor. Os cabelos claros e olhos azuis conferiam a ela uma aparência bonita, mas a expressão era fria. O corpo voluptuoso, que se destacava sob um vestido vermelho, dava a impressão de ser tão gélido quanto o olhar. Havia um laivo de desespero na atitude e na voz, que o fez imaginar o que ela ganharia com o casamento.

Dirigiu, então, a atenção para Cecily. Notou sinais de tristeza em sua expressão, e nenhum traço da alegria e da expectativa típicas de uma noiva. Foi grande a tentação de afastar a mão cheia de anéis de lady Anabel do braço delicado. Esperava estar enganado, mas não conseguia se livrar da impressão de que o casamento não era escolha de Cecily.

— Com quem vai se casar, Sile? — ele perguntou, usando a forma gaélica de seu nome.

— Comigo.

Bastou um único olhar para Artan decidir que não simpatizava com o homem e, muito menos, confiava nele. Num gesto encenado, curvou a cabeça para encarar o sujeito, muito mais baixo do que ele. Divertiu-se ao vê-lo enrubescer. O desgraçado lembrava os lambe-botas que sempre rodeavam o rei. E cheirava como um também, uma mistura de perfume e corpo sujo. Artan fungou.

— E como você é conhecido?

— Sou sir Fergus Ogilvey — o homem respondeu, erguendo o queixo minúsculo a fim de encará-lo.

— Nunca ouvi falar de você. — Sem dar atenção à praga rogada por Fergus em voz baixa, olhou para a mão de Anabel, que ainda apertava o braço de Cecily, perfurando sua pele com as unhas afiadas. — Solte-a.

Cecily respirou aliviada quando Anabel largou seu braço. Viu as manchas de sangue e rezou para que elas não estragassem seu primeiro vestido fino. Olhou do noivo para sir Artan e suspirou ao constatar a diferença marcante entre ambos. O visitante deixava Fergus mais pálido e menor do que era.

— Quando será o casamento? — Artan indagou.

— Dentro de duas semanas. Hoje é o primeiro dia das festividades — Fergus respondeu, cruzando os braços sobre o peito esquelético.

— Nesse caso, é melhor que me levem aos meus aposentos para que eu possa me lavar desta poeira e vir lhes fazer companhia.

— Não creio que tenha sido convidado — Anabel fuzilou.

— Notei sua grosseria, mas a perdôo — Artan afirmou e ouviu Cecily rir.

Ela, porém, ficou séria logo, diante do olhar furioso da tutora.

— Naturalmente, ele deve ficar, minha cara — sir Edmund disse ao juntar-se ao grupo, olhando para a esposa. — Sir Artan foi enviado pelo tio de Cecily do lado materno. Não podemos ofendê-lo, tratando mal seu emissário. — Sorriu para Artan. — Pode ocupar _:_ _o_ lugar de seu senhor e voltar a Glascreag com um relatório completo do casamento da sobrinha dele com este excelente cavalheiro — disse, batendo nas costas de Fergus. Então, acenou para uma criada loira e de seios fartos. — Davida vai levá-lo aos seus aposentos. O jantar será servido dentro de uma hora.

— Estarei aqui — Artan afirmou. Virou-se para Cecily e beijou-a de leve na mão. — Quando eu voltar, conversaremos sobre seu tio.

Ao vê-lo se afastar com Davida, ela pôs as mãos para trás a fim de tocar o lugar do beijo; Jamais recebera uma atenção como aquela de um homem. Tampouco sentira um calor repentino e uma fraqueza nas pernas por causa de um rápido contato. Porém, era a primeira vez que via um homem tão atraente quanto sir Artan Murray. Suspirou ao imaginá-lo sendo admirado por Davida.

A picada do ciúme se fez sentir, pois sabia que a criada leviana logo estaria na cama dele. Não a culpava, pois a mulher, sem dúvida, também nunca tinha visto homem tão fascinante. Porém, parecia-lhe uma grande injustiça a criada ficar com sir Artan enquanto ela teria de suportar sir Fergus.

— Edmund, como você pôde convidar aquele bárbaro para ficar aqui? — Anabel questionou-o.

— Que escolha tínhamos, mulher? — ele indagou, bravo. — Angus é o parente mais próximo de Cecily e, segundo o homem, está doente, talvez até morrendo.

— Por isso mesmo eu deveria ir visitá-lo — Cecily aparteou, mas estremeceu sob os olhares furiosos de Anabel, Edmund e Fergus.

— Você não vai a lugar nenhum. Seu tio nunca a procurou antes — Anabel esbravejou.

Cecily reconheceu que infelizmente, aquilo era verdade, embora sempre tivesse estranhado o fato. Lembrava-se do tio como um homem robusto, de fala rude, mas que a tinha tratado com muito carinho. Mesmo durante aquela visita fatídica, feita para que ele conhecesse Colin, seu irmãozinho, que seria herdeiro dele, o tio também lhe dispensara atenção. Como nas vezes anteriores, deu de ombros e muniu-se de coragem para insistir com Anabel.

— Isso é irrelevante. O que importa agora é a possibilidade de meu tio falecer. Como sua parente mais próxima, não é meu dever acompanhá-lo nesse momento? — Cecily sugeriu.

Ficou tensa quando o noivo pôs o braço sobre seus ombros, pois sabia que não era um gesto de carinho.

— E seu dever, sim, mas você tem um maior, que é ficar aqui e se casar comigo. Seus tutores gastaram muita energia e dinheiro para organizar as celebrações. Depois do casamento, eu a levarei para visitar seu tio.

Cecily tinha vários argumentos a favor da viagem imediata, e o maior deles era o fato de o tio já ter sessenta anos. Nessa idade, até a doença mais branda poderia ser fatal. Esperar o casamento talvez significasse uma visita à sepultura dele. Olhou para os três e percebeu que seria inútil insistir.

— E, como você é sua parente mais próxima, talvez venha a herdar alguma coisa. Iremos mesmo a Glascreag para averiguar — Fergus acrescentou.

— Tem toda a razão — Edmund concordou. — A viagem até lá é longa e penosa, mas poderá proporcionar recompensas.

Enquanto ouvia os três conversarem sobre o que o tio poderia lhe deixar quando morresse, Cecily esforçou-se para manter silêncio. Tentava se convencer de que eles não eram tão mercenários quanto pareciam. Falavam como se sir Fergus fosse quem mais lucraria, e isso a irritava muitíssimo. Não importava se o tio deixasse ou não algo para ela, mas, se o fizesse, seria seu e de mais ninguém.

Então, ocorreu-lhe que Fergus logo seria seu marido e, pela lei, o que era seu seria dele também. Duvidava que o tio aceitasse a idéia de algo seu passar para as mãos de um habitante das Terras Baixas. Havia escrito para ele a fim de comunicar seu casamento, mas ele provavelmente não tinha recebido a carta antes de enviar sir Artan à sua procura. Sê o tio morresse antes de sua visita e sir Fergus se beneficiasse disso, suspeitava que Angus se revirada na cova. Ele sempre deixara bem clara a péssima opinião que tinha sobre os habitantes das Terras Baixas, fingindo não se lembrar de que seu pai era um deles.

Pensava na última vez em que ela, o pai e o irmão haviam estado juntos quando se assustou ao sentir Anabel beliscar seu braço. Ergueu o olhar e não se surpreendeu ao ver a expressão rancorosa da tutora, o que era algo comum.

— Vá limpar as manchas de sangue na manga antes que não saiam mais. Acho bom não estragar esse vestido. E volte depressa. Ficarei aborrecida se você chegar atrasada para se sentar à mesa.

Ao rumar para o quarto, Cecily mal continha a irritação. Anabel achava que a culpa das manchas de sangue era sua? Bem possível. A tutora sempre esperava um pedido de desculpa quando lhe arrancava sangue com surras ou beliscões. Cecily aceitava os castigos pelos erros cometidos, mas jamais se achara merecedora da ferocidade com que Anabel os aplicava.

Bem no momento em que planejava se esforçar mais para ser humilde e obediente, ouviu o riso alegre de Davida. Olhou para a porta pela qual passava e indagou-se por que sentia vontade de abri-la e entrar naquele quarto, a fim de interromper o que a criada e sir Artan faziam. Como Davida tinha conquistado a merecida reputação de libertina, não restava dúvida sobre como os dois se divertiam. Apenas não entendia por que isso a perturbava. Com esforço, seguiu para o próprio quarto a fim de obedecer às ordens de Anabel.

Com um olhar severo, Artan afastou as mãos de Davida. A criada mostrava-se ansiosa e pronta mas, apesar de fazer um bom tempo que ele não apreciava os favores de uma mulher, sentia que não devia ceder. O pensamento e, pelo jeito, o resto do corpo pareciam ter decidido que logo seria um homem casado. Gostara da aparência de Cecily e do som de sua voz. Tinha havido um lampejo de vivacidade em sua atitude ao ser a única pessoa a ir recebê-lo. Precisava descobrir mais a seu respeito, mas seria difícil se ela soubesse que levara Davida para a cama. O instinto lhe dizia que essa criada não era do tipo que mantinha as aventuras amorosas em segredo.

— Se você quer algo além de me ajudar com o banho, é melhor ir embora.

Davida não disfarçou a surpresa.

— Não quer...

— Não quero. Você é uma mulher bonita, mas logo serei um homem casado.

Ela sorriu e recomeçou a passar a mão no abdômen dele.

— Não contarei a ninguém, e o que a moça não souber...

— _Eu_ saberei — Artan a interrompeu e, aborrecido porque o corpo reagia, empurrou-lhe a mão.

— Não parece tão relutante...

— Nós dois sabemos que essa parte do homem não pensa nem tem princípios morais. E não creio que seu senhor a tenha mandado aqui para isso.

— Ah, mandou, sim. E, se não fosse ele, lady Anabel o faria. Acho que a intenção deles é fazê-lo perder parte da festa.

Artan disfarçou o choque, embora soubesse que certas fortalezas contavam com mulheres para oferecer aos hóspedes. O que o espantou foi o motivo pelo qual ela acreditava que a cortesia tinha sido oferecida.

— Você terá problemas por falhar? — indagou e, ao ver-lhe a expressão matreira, acrescentou em voz firme: — A verdade!

Ela suspirou.

— Não. Sir Edmund e lady Anabel pensarão que é tão rápido quanto ele e sir Fergus.

Apesar de a idéia de passar por um amante tão ruim lhe ferir o orgulho, Artan concentrou-se no que Davida acabava de revelar.

— Você deitou-se com os dois? — indagou, entrando no banho.

— Claro, mas admito que eles não valeram o esforço. Sir Fergus gosta de alguma violência, se entende o que quero dizer.

— Sim. Mas ele não pode mais estar levando você para a cama, não durante a celebração do próprio casamento.

Davida riu.

— Engana-se. O homem levou quase todas as criadas daqui para a cama, elas querendo ou não. As que se queixaram para lady Anabel foram repreendidas. Quando sir Fergus está aqui, por estranho que pareça, age como se ele fosse o senhor da propriedade, e não os Donaldson.

— Estranho mesmo. Não posso imaginar lady Anabel curvando-se para alguém -—Artan murmurou pensativo e passou a ouvir a litania da criada sobre a senhora da mansão.

Começou a ficar preocupado. Se acreditasse em Davida, Cecily era tratada como uma parenta pobre que, se não fosse acolhida, morreria de fome. Pelo que Angus lhe contara, o cunhado tinha sido um pai extremoso e não fazia sentido que houvesse deixado a filha sem recursos e à mercê de parentes tão maldosos.

Saiu do banho e, enquanto Davida o enxugava, continuou a remoer os pensamentos sobre o que acabara de ouvir. Pouco depois, já estava vestido e em pé diante da lareira.

Percebeu que havia muitas perguntas a serem feitas, e cada uma com várias respostas possíveis. Sabia que tinha de descobrir a verdade. Mesmo que não se casasse com Cecily, pelo bem de Angus, precisava ter certeza de que ela era bem tratada e estava feliz. Indagou-se por que um objetivo tão louvável não parecia o suficiente para satisfazê-lo. Olhou para Davida que, de joelhos, enxugava o chão.

— É uma decepção pensar que lady Cecily não se importa com a maneira como as criadas são maltratadas em sua casa — comentou numa fingida voz de tristeza.

— Oh, a menina não sabe de nada a esse respeito. E que Deus tenha piedade de quem se atrever a lhe contar — Davida disse ao erguer-se e sacudir a saia. _—_ Acho que lady Anabel teme que ela se recuse a casar com sir Fergus, caso descubra como ele é na realidade. A pobre menina já tem seus problemas e não precisa sofrer com os das outras, nem poderia fazer nada para ajudá-las.

— Então esse casamento não foi escolha dela?

— Por que está tão interessado nisso?

— Seu tio, que está à _beira da morte,_ mandou-me vir até aqui.

— Ah, sim. Bem, não acho que lady Cecily tenha muita opção. Ela parece ter aceitado. — Pôs as mãos nos quadris e franziu a testa. — Nunca entendi por que não deixaram a pobre menina ir morar com o tio. Para quem tem olhos, fica claro que lady Anabel não gosta dela. — De repente, ela corou e baixou o olhar. — Ora, o que sei eu? Não deve me dar ouvidos. Falei do que não é da minha conta.

— Não repetirei uma única palavra. Fique sossegada, moça. O tio dela vai querer saber a verdade e suspeito que não arrancarei nada dos tutores e do noivo de lady Cecily.

— Nem se fossem chicoteados eles revelariam a verdade — Davida afirmou antes de indagar: — Se o tio da menina se importa tanto com ela, por que a ignorou durante esses anos todos?

— Ele não fez isso, pois escrevia para ela com freqüência.

A criada o fitou com incredulidade.

— Ora, a pobre menina nunca recebeu uma única palavra do homem. No início, ela lhe escrevia sempre. Foi de cortar o coração quando ela, finalmente, se deu conta de que ele não ia responder suas cartas e nem vir visitá-la. Então, passou a escrever-lhe só na época da festa de São Miguel. Ela sabe que só lhe restou essa corja de parentes. Não é muito triste? — Suspirou, mas logo voltou a sorrir com um olhar malicioso, revelando que a compaixão por Cecily estava sendo substituída pela luxúria por ele. — Não quer que eu o ajude a acabar de se arrumar?

— Não, eu mesmo farei isso. O suspiro profundo de Davida ao sair do quarto estimulou a vaidade de Artan e o fez sorrir. Mas o bom humor logo evaporou. O que ouvira da criada tinha provocado suspeitas. Não era apenas o fato de Cecily nunca ter recebido as cartas e presentes de Angus. Artan não podia acreditar que o pai dela a tivesse deixado na penúria. Talvez não houvesse previsto como o primo e a esposa tratariam a filha. Se o homem tivesse sido o único com posses na família, Edmund e Anabel teriam se comportado sempre bem na presença dele. Muito do que Davida havia lhe contado sobre a situação em Dunburn poderia ser explicado, mas jamais o fato de Cecily nunca ter recebido nada de Angus. Alguém queria garantir que ela sentisse não ter escolha, não contar com ninguém a quem recorrer. Por quê? Todas as respostas que ocorriam a Artan eram péssimas. Mesmo se ele já não estivesse considerando a sugestão de Angus de se casar com Cecily e herdar Glascreag, sentia-se tentado a ficar em Dunburn e investigar. Havia usado a desculpa de Angus estar à morte para forçar a criada a falar, mas atrás disso existia a verdade. Sem dúvida, ele gostaria de saber o que estava acontecendo com a sobrinha.

Estranho que se sentisse tão ultrajado com a possibilidade de a moça, que acabava de conhecer, estar sendo maltratada ou ludibriada; contudo, aceitava a reação. Aliás, não costumava examinar os sentimentos. Ou os acatava como razoáveis ou os ignorava. Desta vez, o instinto lhe dizia que havia motivo para se sentir ultrajado, mesmo que fosse só por se tratar da sobrinha de Angus. Ficaria em Dunburn, ainda que sua presença fosse indesejável, e descobriria o que ocorria ali. Ao lembrar-se de um par de enormes olhos verdes, admitiu que havia outra boa razão para ficar. Podia muito bem ter encontrado sua companheira.

 **CAP** **Í** **TULO II**

Cecily relanceou o olhar por Fergus, que se sentava do outro lado da mesa. Como seu noivo, deveria ocupar o lugar a sua direita, mas, em vez dele, estava o homem que dera um jeito de usurpar-lhe tal direito. Ela estava com a sensação incômoda de que sir Fergus fora covarde demais para exigir os próprios direitos. Parecia que o noivo, além de queixo, também não tinha pulso firme.

Pelo canto dos olhos, viu Artan servi-la de fatias de ganso assado. Para um homem esguio, ele ocupava um bom espaço no banco. Cada vez que roçava a coxa musculosa na sua, ela se afastava um pouco, e já havia chegado ao fim do banco. Sua impressão era de que acabaria sentada no colo dele. Por que tal absurdo lhe provocava uma estranha onda de calor?, indagou-se.

Devia ser o que se sentia diante de uma tentação, refletiu e resolveu prestar atenção ao tanto de comida que ele lhe pusera no prato.

— Coma tudo, moça, pois vai precisar de energia.

Enquanto mastigava depressa um pedaço de carne, Cecily imaginou o que ele queria dizer. Olhou para o prato cheio e começou a se sentir insultada. Embora não fosse muito grande, não era franzina.

— Por que acha que devo armazenar energia?

— E óbvio que estas festas vão mantê-la ocupada desde o nascer do sol até a noite, durante duas semanas. Então, chegará o dia do casamento, seguido pela noite de núpcias.

A noite de núpcias, Cecily lembrou e estremeceu. Havia se esforçado muito para esquecê-la. Desesperada, tentou pensar em qualquer outra coisa que a fizesse voltar ao estado reconfortante de ignorância abençoada.

— Meu tio se encontra mesmo à beira da morte?

— Ele está doente e já tem sessenta anos.

Cecily franziu a testa e imaginou por que seus olhos se enchiam de lágrimas. Fazia muito tempo que não via o tio, e ele nunca mostrara interesse algum em procurá-la. Nesses anos todos, ela havia feito o possível para se convencer de que isso não importava. Era o que se podia esperar, pois ela, como mulher, não podia ser herdeira dele. Entristecia-se ao pensar que ele talvez falecesse logo, e que ela nunca mais teria a oportunidade de revê-lo.

— É natural um homem desejar ter as pessoas queridas ao seu lado quando pressente o fim da vida — Artan murmurou ao notar sua tristeza, na esperança de aproveitar a situação para convencê-la a partir logo de Dunburn.

— Pessoas queridas?! — ela exclamou numa voz amarga. — Ele não me considera uma. Se me amasse, teria me escrito e vindo me visitar.

— Por que tem certeza de que ele não lhe escreveu?

— Ora, nunca recebi uma única carta. Nem um mísero bilhete. Também não veio me visitar e nem me convidou para ir vê-lo.

Apesar das palavras exasperadas, Artan sentiu sua mágoa profunda e praguejou mentalmente. A menos que pudesse provar que seus tutores a tinham mantido sem contato com Angus de propósito, seria difícil livrá-la das garras deles. E não seria fácil arranjar provas. Pelo menos, refletiu, disfarçando um sorriso, procurá-las lhe daria algo para fazer enquanto ficasse em Dunburn.

— Estranho. Sei muito bem que ele tentou.

— Escrever ou visitar?

— Escrever. Temo que seu tio não viria aqui a menos que você estivesse correndo sério perigo. Ele não gosta das Terras Baixas.

— Afirmação delicada. Ele odeia este lugar e seus habitantes.

— Mas gostava de seu pai, certo?

— É verdade — ela murmurou em voz suave. Uma onda repentina de boas lembranças a fez sorrir. — Tio Angus sempre falava como se meu pai fosse das Terras Altas e, por isso, não se constrangia em criticar os habitantes das Terras Baixas. Acho que apenas os ingleses o enraiveciam mais.

— Os ingleses provocam a raiva de todos. Cecily reprimiu a vontade de rir. O homem tinha falado como se mencionasse uma lei divina. De muitas maneiras, ele se expressava como seu tio. Isso a fez imaginar qual seria a relação dele com Angus MacReith. O tio não designaria qualquer um como seu emissário.

— Qual é seu relacionamento com meu tio? Por acaso é seu parente?

Mais uma vez, Cecily não sabia por que essa idéia a desagradava.

— Sou apenas um primo distante, bem como minha mãe. Malcolm, sim, é primo em segundo grau de Angus.

— Malcolm? Não me lembro de alguém com esse nome — Cecily disse.

— Cabelos castanhos, ralos, rosto comprido e olhos pequenos. Lembra uma fuinha, uma bem covarde.

A descrição rude não reavivou a memória de Cecily, embora pensasse em sua última visita a Glascreag. Surpreendeu-se como muitas lembranças continuavam nítidas depois de tantos anos e com o fim trágico da viagem. Uma delas era bem clara. Houvera uma festa, e muitos parentes estavam presentes. A intenção do tio era que eles conhecessem Colin que, um dia, seria seu herdeiro. Dois deles vieram-lhe à mente, uma mulher gorducha e o filho. Ambos desaprovavam a idéia de tal herdeiro e até ela, ainda criança, percebera a reação.

— Lady Seaton e o filho.

— Exato, Malcolm Seaton. A mãe também era prima de Angus e esperava que o filho fosse seu herdeiro.

— Se bem me lembro, ele era um rapazinho irritante.

— Você está certa. Era e ainda é. Dissimulado, astucioso, débil e desonesto.

— Tio Angus deve estar desalentado com a idéia de tal homem vir a ser o senhor da propriedade.

— Ah, muitíssimo.

Artan tentou encontrar outro assunto sobre o qual conversar, pois esse estava muito ligado à sua vinda a Dunburn. Se pensasse, por um minuto, que a verdade faria Cecily acompanhá-lo a Glascreag, ele a revelaria. Mas o instinto o avisava de que ela não a aceitaria bem. Mulheres tendiam a se ofender com a idéia de que se casavam por causa de terras ou dinheiro que levariam como dote, mesmo isso sendo de praxe. Admitia que estava interessado na posição de herdeiro de Angus, mas não se casaria somente por causa disso. Infelizmente, quando Cecily se inteirasse da combinação com o tio, questionaria seus motivos para querê-la como esposa.

Naturalmente, ainda não tinha certeza de que iria fazer o que Angus queria. Cecily era adorável e apenas ouvir sua voz o agradava e excitava. Porém, um casamento exigia mais do que propriedades e beleza, e ele ainda não estava seguro de que encontraria nela tudo o que desejava em uma esposa. O que precisava fazer era roubar-lhe alguns beijos. Sabia muito bem que um homem podia se excitar com a beleza de uma mulher para depois se encontrar envolvido por braços gélidos.

Ao olhar disfarçadamente para sir Fergus, sir Edmund e lady Anabel, suspeitou que seria muito difícil cortejar Cecily. Não que fosse perito nessa arte, refletiu. A melhor chance de convencê-la a voltar com ele para Glascreag seria provar que os tutores e o noivo não mereciam sua lealdade. Também precisava manter seu interesse para que ela estivesse sempre por perto. Porém, não contava com muito tempo. Quanto mais via aquelas pessoas, mais se convencia de que o melhor para Cecily era ir para junto do tio. Se ela não concordasse em acompanhá-lo e faltasse pouco para o casamento, não haveria alternativa a não ser levá-la à força.

Tendo em mente esse plano, conseguiu relaxar. Achava a companhia péssima, e até irritante, exceto a de Cecily, mas a comida e o vinho eram excelentes. Anabel sentava-se à sua direita e estava furiosa, ele sabia. Quase podia sentir o olhar raivoso penetrar-lhe a pele. As irmãs sempre o acusavam de ser insensível, o que, naquela situação, era algo positivo. Caso fosse suscetível, estaria sofrendo por ser indesejável ali. Quase sorriu ao se servir de mais comida. Se essas pessoas pensassem que ele desistiria e voltaria para Glascreag como um cão enxotado, só porque o tratavam mal, estavam destinadas à derrota.

— Eu não me lembro de vê-lo em Glascreag — Cecily comentou.

— Porque eu não estava mais lá. Meu irmão e eu fomos educados por Angus. Por ocasião de sua visita à propriedade, nós já tínhamos voltado para Donncoill porque nossa avó estava doente.

— Ah, lamento. É sempre triste quando os idosos fraquejam, mesmo sabendo-se que isso deve acontecer. Ela se recuperou?

— Sim, embora tenha sido custoso. Mas você está certa. Ela já tem setenta anos e meu avô, oitenta. O tempo deles está se acabando; devemos agradecer por cada dia em que ainda estão conosco e rezar para que o fim seja fácil. Será uma grande perda para o clã, mas ambos gozaram uma existência feliz.

— Saber disso será um grande consolo — ela afirmou e, depois de hesitar um pouco, perguntou: — Meu tio também gozou uma boa vida?

— Sem dúvida. Como um guerreiro valoroso, defendeu suas terras contra todos os que tentaram invadi-las.

Não era exatamente o que ela queria ouvir, mas percebeu que ele considerava aquilo um grande elogio. Cecily deu-se conta de que, por ter sido educado por seu tio, Artan possuía algumas qualidades dele. Conhecê-lo seria como conhecer seu parente mais próximo.

Distraiu-se observando-o comer. Tinha um apetite prodigioso, mas exibia maneiras excelentes. Ele referia-se de maneira mordaz a cortesãos bajuladores, mas, pela aparência e pelos modos refinados à mesa, poderia enfrentar qualquer um deles. Não entendia por que, de repente, ela sentia que era perigoso conhecê-lo bem. Nesse momento, ele a fitou e sorriu, dando-lhe a sensação de que algo em seu íntimo se diluía. Ali estava o perigo, pois, pela primeira vez na vida, sentia-se atraída por um homem. Ao considerar como ele havia entrado em Dunburn, com um homem quase desfalecido em cada mão, Cecily achava sua reação espantosa.

— Aceita mais alguma coisa? — Artan perguntou, imaginando por que ela parecia tão perplexa.

Ao olhar para o prato vazio, Cecily admirou-se por ter se alimentado tão bem. Fazer uma refeição ao lado dos tutores e do noivo sempre lhe tirava o apetite. Naquela noite, ela não precisaria do prato com fatias de carne, queijo e pão que a bondosa cozinheira sempre levava às escondidas para seu quarto.

— Não, obrigada. Estou satisfeita.

— Que tal uma fruta, maçã talvez? — ele sugeriu quando a sobremesa começou a ser oferecida.

— Ah, sim, maçã por favor.

Ela arregalou de leve os olhos ao vê-lo tirar uma faquinha da manga da camisa e escolher uma enorme maçã na cesta que um pequeno criado segurava. Com movimentos rápidos, cortou a fruta ao meio, tirou as sementes e fatiou-a, colocando-a no prato dela. Depois, repetiu os movimentos, serviu-se e embainhou a faca sob a manga da camisa. Artan Murray era um homem bem armado. Reparou que ele não havia oferecido a mesma gentileza a Anabel. Talvez seus modos não fossem assim tão bons, afinal. Para conter a vontade de rir, enfiou uma fatia de maçã na boca.

— Gostou de ser educado por meu tio? — perguntou depois de engolir a fruta, dizendo a si mesma que a curiosidade se referia ao seu parente, e não a Artan.

— Muito. Meu clã não costuma mandar os filhos para outras propriedades a fim de serem instruídos. Porém, tínhamos muitos rapazinhos, e Angus escreveu à minha mãe para saber se alguns dos meninos Murray gostariam de morar com ele. Preferia que fossem os filhos dela, já que éramos parentes, mas ficaria contente com qualquer um dos jovens. Lucas e eu decidimos ir, bem como meus primos Bennet e Uilliam, filhos de meu tio Eric. Angus ficou muito satisfeito quando se viu com quatro rapazinhos para instruir. Donncoill e as terras de meu tio Eric são um pouco pacíficas demais para alguns meninos. — Piscou para ela.

— Um lugar pode ser pacífico demais?

— Ah, sim, especialmente quando se é um jovem rapaz com a intenção de se transformar em um grande e temível guerreiro.

Cecily teve de sorrir. Havia um toque de ironia na voz profunda que a encantou. Pelo canto dos olhos, viu que Fergus a observava, mas o ignorou. Embora algumas regras de boa conduta houvessem sido relaxadas nessa ocasião, por conta da quantidade de pessoas no local, ainda se considerava impróprio conversar por sobre a mesa. Fergus não tinha quebrado tal barreira, e ela também não viu motivos para fazer isso. Se ele desejava se sentar ao lado dela para conversarem, não devia ter aberto mão de seu lugar tão depressa.

— Se bem me lembro, Glascreag era um lugar agreste, talvez até perigoso, portanto muito adequado para estimular rapazinhos.

— Ainda é, sem dúvida.

Apesar de uma voz em sua mente avisá-la de que pagaria caro por ignorar o noivo e Anabel, Cecily manteve a atenção a Artan. Ele era uma mudança tão marcante de suas companhias às refeições que não podia deixar de aproveitá-la. A maneira com que se referia a Glascreag e a Angus MacReith revelava um grande amor por ambos. Imaginou como seria sentir tamanha ligação com o local em que se vivia e com as pessoas que o habitavam. Tempos atrás, ela havia amado Dunburri e seu povo, mas o afeto morrera com a família. Em vão, tentara recuperar a sensação de pertencer àquele lugar.

Tão logo o banquete terminou, Cecily achou melhor escapar do salão. Não queria enfrentar Anabel e Fergus. Não fizera nada de errado, tinha certeza, e não desejava ser forçada a admitir o contrário e aceitar a repreensão. A sensação de autoconfiança que a dominava era algo raro, e queria apreciá-la.

Não se surpreendeu ao se ver acompanhada por Artan a caminho de seu quarto. Nem mesmo tentou compreender como ele tinha conseguido surgir ao seu lado. Sem dúvida, com a mesma habilidade com que havia usurpado o lugar de Fergus à mesa. O fato de não ter de suportar a admoestação ou um beijo do noivo era razão suficiente para ser grata à esperteza de Artan.

À porta do quarto, ela se virou para desejar-lhe boa-noite e o apanhou fitando-a com um olhar intenso. Crispou as mãos ao longo do corpo para resistir ao impulso de verificar o penteado e o vestido.

— Obrigada por me acompanhar até aqui, sir Artan. Não era necessário, mas eu apreciei muito.

Artan observou os olhos lindos, notou sua incerteza e decidiu que precisava fazer uma última coisa antes de estar seguro do passo seguinte. Colocou as mãos na porta, uma de cada lado de Cecily, e aproximou-se, até quase os corpos se tocarem. Considerou bons sinais o leve arquejar em sua respiração e os olhos arregalados. Enquanto curvava a cabeça, olhou seu rosto. A mudança rápida de expressão revelou que ela sabia o que estava prestes a acontecer. O fato de ela não tentar impedi-lo o encorajou.

No momento em que os lábios dele roçaram os seus, Cecily sentiu uma onda de calor inundar-lhe o corpo com tanta força que ficou atordoada. Os de Fergus não eram tão quentes, suaves e delicados. A única reação que o noivo provocava nela era desinteresse, com laivos de repugnância e medo.

No início, a pressão da língua em sua boca fechada a intrigou. Então, Artan sugou levemente seu lábio inferior, fazendo-a suspirar e experimentar um sem-fim de reações pelo corpo todo. Entreabriu os lábios, e ele invadiu sua boca. Num segundo, ela estremecia sob o vigor das carícias.

Quando ele começou a se afastar, segurou-o pela frente da camisa, tentando puxá-lo de volta. Porém, ao escutá-lo rir com suavidade, recuperou o bom senso e soltou-o rapidamente. Enquanto o fitava, atônita, Artan abriu a porta e, com delicadeza, a fez entrar no quarto. Atordoada, ela o viu sorrir.

— Durma bem, Sile — ele desejou antes de fechar a porta.

Cecily tocou os lábios com os dedos trêmulos. O coração disparado batia com tanta força que ela quase esperava ver o tecido do vestido mexer no mesmo ritmo. Beijar um homem quando estava noiva de outro era um pecado grave. No momento, com o sangue fervendo nas veias, resultado das sensações incríveis, ela não se importava. Apenas esperava que não tivesse de cumprir uma penitência muito grande.

Assobiando baixinho, Artan dirigiu-se ao seu quarto. O beijo compartilhado com Cecily tinha marcado, com clareza, a trilha que ele seguiria. Sob aquela beleza tímida, havia chamas que, com o beijo, tinham crepitado depressa. E, melhor ainda, ela despertara nele as mesmas sensações. Cecily seria sua.

Quando viu sir Fergus Ogilvey à porta de seu quarto, quase lhe comunicou a decisão. Apenas o conhecimento instintivo da existência de enigmas em Dunburn, que tinham de ser esclarecidos, o manteve calado. E não era somente a antipatia por Fergus que o levava a acreditar que o homem fazia parte de tais segredos. Artan parou diante dele, cruzou os braços no peito e o encarou de cima. Ao ver-lhe a transpiração sobre o lábio superior, sentiu uma ponta de satisfação. O fato de ele se manter firme, apesar do medo, mereceria algum respeito, caso Artan não tivesse visto dois sujeitos grandalhões escondidos na sombra, a alguns passos de distância.

— Saia daí, rapaz — ordenou a Fergus. — Quero ir me deitar e você está bloqueando a porta.

— Acho que seria sensato, sir Artan, que fosse embora de Dunburn amanhã cedo — Fergus o aconselhou.

— É mesmo? E por que acha isso?

— Porque lady Cecily Donaldson vai se casar comigo, e eu não vou tolerar sua interferência.

Foi a firmeza da declaração, aliada ao leve ruído de botas arrastando no chão de pedra, que alertou Artan. Quando os homens atacaram, ele estava preparado. A luta foi rápida. Os sujeitos não tinham percebido que ele antecipara a agressão. Artan olhou para o pálido Fergus que, de olhos arregalados, via seus homens caídos.

— Mexam-se — Artan ordenou e, satisfeito, viu os três sumirem.

Tão logo entrou no quarto, trancou a porta. Se fosse ciúme que tivesse provocado a raiva de Fergus, talvez não se importasse, mas pressentia que não havia sido. Isso queria dizer que aquela não seria a única tentativa do sujeito para forçá-lo a ir embora.

Sorriu enquanto se preparava para deitar. Seduzir uma mulher e evitar uma ameaça. Aquela visita a Dunburn tinha melhorado muito, sem dúvida.

— Não quis ir caçar com os outros? — Cecily perguntou a Artan ao sentar-se à mesa e começar a se servir do que tinha sobrado da lauta refeição matinal.

Encontrá-lo ainda no grande salão a surpreendia. Como ansiasse apreciar uns momentos de sossego, havia esperado bastante para ir se alimentar, pois queria ter certeza de que os hóspedes e anfitriões já tivessem saído para caçar. Estranhou não se aborrecer ao vê-lo ali e tentou não enrubescer quando começou a imaginar se ele lhe daria outro beijo. Talvez um mais longo do que o da véspera.

— Não — ele respondeu. — Já vi tais caçadas e as considero matanças nocivas. Muitos dos idiotas não acertam bem no alvo e fazem tanto barulho que afugentam a caça. Seria melhor se uns poucos homens capazes fossem incumbidos de trazer carne para as refeições. Esses cortesãos passariam fome se tivessem de caçar para comer.

Cecily espantou-se. Ele tinha se referido aos caçadores numa voz tão comedida que lhe custara perceber a severidade da crítica. Tudo era verdade, claro, e ela pensava da mesma forma, mas não esperava que um homem compartilhasse sua opinião.

— Alguns bons caçadores também foram — ela informou.

— Sei. Para dar o golpe de misericórdia nos animais que os idiotas feriram.

Ela encolheu-se e quase concordou. Apenas a noção de que estaria insultando os hóspedes, os parentes e o noivo a impediu de fazê-lo. Pela expressão nos olhos de um azul prateado, Artan mostrava que não se espantaria se aquelas pessoas fossem piores do que a maioria.

— Bem, já que ficamos só nós dois aqui, não gostaria de cavalgar comigo? — Artan convidou. — Nunca visitei ás Terras Baixas e duvido que volte algum dia. Eu apreciaria conhecer Dunburn, levado por uma pessoa que conhece bem o local.

— Teremos de ficar fora do caminho dos caçadores.

Cecily sabia que suas palavras indicavam ter aceitado o convite, mas ignorava o que a instigara a fazê-lo. Embora fosse seu dever ajudar a entreter os convidados, duvidava que cavalgar a sós com Artan fosse julgado correto. Anabel era muito severa com ela e as filhas e nunca permitia que ficassem a sós com um homem. Podia pedir a Peter, o rapaz do estábulo, para acompanhá-los, mas duvidava que isso satisfizesse Anabel ou Fergus.

Quase se arrependeu da decisão. Porém, a rebeldia provocou-lhe uma sensação deliciosa e inesperada. Ninguém se importava se ela estava se distraindo ou não. Nenhum dos hóspedes era seu amigo. Logo estaria casada com Fergus e duvidava que, então, se divertisse ou fizesse amizades. Também admitia que não ficaria desapontada se sua conduta provocasse o rompimento do noivado. Pela primeira vez, ia fazer exatamente o que queria. Passearia a cavalo com Artan. Apanhou-se sorrindo várias vezes para ele enquanto terminavam a refeição.

Artan sentia-se satisfeito enquanto a acompanhava para fora do grande salão. Havia temido que sua expressão de incerteza significasse que não cavalgaria com ele. Mas, então, a determinação brilhara em seus olhos verdes e lindos, indicando a resolução favorável. A jovem ainda não estava totalmente domada para aceitar as rédeas curtas de lady Anabel.

Quando se aproximavam do estábulo, Artan notou a sensação estranha ao longo da espinha, que sempre prenunciava perigo. Como o pátio estava quase vazio, dirigiu a atenção ao estábulo. A sensação de perigo aumentou muito. Virou-se para Cecily e sorriu. Se houvesse algo arriscado lá dentro, não queria que ela se expusesse.

— Espere aqui fora, Sile. Trarei seu cavalo.

— Sei encilhar minha montaria e não me importa fazê-lo.

— Parabéns. Isso é muito bom. Mas minha mãe me ensinou a ser cortês e fazer essas coisas para uma dama.

Cecily sorriu e assentiu com um gesto de cabeça. Preferia mesmo ficar ali fora, apreciando o sol e o ar fresco. Depois de Thomas, o chefe do estábulo, ter morrido três anos atrás, a limpeza lá dentro havia declinado bastante.

Enquanto se deliciava com a temperatura agradável, indagou-se o motivo de sua súbita rebeldia. A maneira como estava agindo desde a chegada de Artan não parecia a sua habitual. Ela acreditava que havia se resignado ao casamento arranjado pelos tutores, porém talvez tivesse se enganado. Sempre que olhava para sir Artan Murray, uma voz lhe dizia para fazer o que desejava e não o que deveria, pois logo estaria casada com Fergus.

Uma série de batidas estranhas no estábulo desviou sua atenção dos pensamentos sombrios sobre seu futuro como lady Ogilvey. Franziu a testa e olhou para a entrada do estábulo. Os barulhos se assemelhavam a corpos batendo contra alguma coisa dura, um tipo de ruído que, felizmente, ela ouvira poucas vezes. Não pareciam sons produzidos por uma pessoa encilhando dois cavalos. Embora não imaginasse que espécie de perigo Artan poderia correr lá dentro, sentiu uma ponta de apreensão pela segurança dele e aproximou-se da porta.

— Sir Artan, precisa de ajuda? — perguntou.

— Não, obrigado. Espere aí. Sairei em um instante. Apesar de a voz dele soar vigorosa e animada, Cecily não se acalmou. Decidiu esperar mais alguns minutos e, se ele não aparecesse, iria procurá-lo. Com o olhar preso na entrada do estábulo, tentou arregimentar coragem para o caso de precisar.

Artan olhou para os três homens inconscientes no chão e balançou a cabeça. Reconhecia dois da noite anterior. Pelo jeito, Fergus não desistiria de forçá-lo a ir embora de Dunburn. Enquanto terminava de encilhar os cavalos, percebeu que precisava se esforçar ao máximo para convencer Cecily a partir com ele. Também era essencial descobrir os segredos que seus tutores mantinham. Se Fergus continuasse a aumentar o número de homens para atacá-lo, o idiota conseguiria impedi-lo de se defender.

Ao levar as montarias até onde Cecily o esperava, retribuiu seu olhar preocupado com um sorriso relaxado. Ela o examinou da cabeça aos pés, olhou para a porta do estábulo e tornou a fitá-lo. Sem dúvida estava curiosa sobre os barulhos que devia ter ouvido. Felizmente, as marcas das poucas pancadas de que fora alvo estavam sob as roupas.

— Vamos? — ele perguntou.

— Que barulhos foram aqueles lá dentro? — Cecily indagou curiosa enquanto ele a ajudava a montar em sua égua.

— A que está se referindo?

Artan montou Thunderbolt e rumou para o portão da muralha.

— Batidas. Pareciam muito com corpos se chocando contra a parede.

— Ah... E esse é um barulho que ouve com freqüência?

O instinto lhe disse que ele tentava distraí-la, e Cecily sentiu uma forte vontade de apagar o sorriso daquele rosto atraente.

— Não muitas vezes, mas o bastante para reconhecê-lo.

— Como os coices de Thunderbolt na baia, ansioso para sair, imagino. — Artan deu uns tapinhas no pescoço do garanhão, num pedido silencioso de desculpa por falar mal de seu comportamento.

Cecily estava prestes a questionar a resposta, mas ficou consternada. Quase podia ouvir Anabel gritar para ela que uma mulher jamais duvidava da veracidade das palavras de um homem. A tutora também afirmava que isso não significava que ele estivesse dizendo a verdade, pois os homens raramente o faziam. O que desconsolava Cecily era o fato de ter absorvido o conselho, pois não havia motivo para duvidar dele. Prometendo a si mesma que se livraria dessa opinião maldosa e injusta, passou a mostrar-lhe as terras que o pai tinha amado tanto.

Enquanto as observava, ele notou o tom afetuoso da voz dela e imaginou se Cecily também gostaria das paisagens agrestes das Terras Altas. As de Dunburn eram boas, mas civilizadas demais e não muito bem cuidadas. As ocasionais expressões sombrias que marcavam o rosto lindo de Cecily demostravam que ela notava o abandono crescente das terras. Devia fazer um bom tempo que não cavalgava por ali. Teria sido impedida de fazê-lo?, conjeturou.

Quando pararam à margem de um riacho de águas límpidas e velozes, Artan lembrou-se de tê-lo cruzado na vinda. Ouviu Cecily descrever as muitas horas que havia passado sob as árvores de um bosque ao lado. Sua voz tinha um toque de saudade e tristeza quando contou ter trazido o irmão até ali. Ele desmontou, ajudou-a a fazê-lo e a seguiu até a sombra das copas frondosas.

— Faz tanto tempo que não venho aqui — ela murmurou.

— Porque as lembranças provocam saudades? — ele perguntou ao pôr o braço sobre seus ombros.

— Em parte. Também porque Anabel não permite que eu cavalgue sozinha e qualquer acompanhante designado recebe ordens sobre os lugares por onde devo passar. Acho que a chance de sentir lembranças dolorosas me impediu de reclamar da restrição.

— Podemos ir embora se preferir.

— Não. Mesmo que as recordações de épocas felizes e do pobre Colin causem mágoa, existe mais alegria nelas do que tristeza. E errado agarrar-se ao infortúnio por muito tempo ou tentar apagar reminiscências sobre entes queridos que se foram apenas para nos poupar da dor de pensar neles.

Com os dedos sob o queixo delicado, Artan ergueu-lhe o rosto. Beijou-a de leve, num gesto de consolo. Porém, quando Cecily o enlaçou pelo pescoço e aproximou o corpo esguio do seu, o sentimento de simpatia transformou-se logo no de paixão crescente.

Abraçada a Artan, Cecily entreabriu os lábios para que ele aprofundasse o beijo. Um arrepio percorreu-lhe o corpo ao sentir cada recanto de sua boca ser explorado. Num gesto tímido, tocou a língua dele com a sua, mas um gemido baixo e quase feroz a incentivou a ser mais ousada ao retribuir a carícia.

Artan teve de valer-se de toda a força de vontade para soltar-se do abraço ardente. Deliciou-se com o suspiro de protesto que ela emitiu e com a tentativa de puxá-lo de volta, mas manteve-se firme. Não a possuiria ali sob as árvores, à luz do dia e correndo o risco de serem descobertos. Ela talvez não soubesse que essa seria a conseqüência dos beijos apaixonados.

Enquanto roçava os lábios em sua testa, Artan refletiu que, se fossem surpreendidos rolando nas margens do riacho, seu noivado com Fergus poderia ser rompido. Isso significava que ele não precisaria mais se esforçar para conquistá-la e poderia simplesmente levá-la embora para Glascreag. Então, deu-se conta do quanto ela se sentiria humilhada e de como seria impossível para ele agir dessa forma. Também havia a possibilidade de ela não ser rejeitada pelo noivo, mas sua vida se tornaria um inferno. Nem ele teria a oportunidade de descobrir o que ocorria em Dunburn.

Aquilo tinha de parar imediatamente, decidiu, afastando-se mais um passo da tentação daquela boca.

Ao vê-la perceber o que tinham feito, a vergonha surgindo em seu olhar e o rubor cobrindo suas faces, ele lhe ofereceu seu sorriso mais convencido. Como suspeitara, funcionou com ela, da mesma maneira que, com freqüência, funcionava com suas irmãs. A expressão de vergonha foi logo substituída pela de raiva. Porém, antes que ela tivesse a chance de atacá-lo com um comentário ferino, Artan sentiu algo passar zunindo perto do rosto. Enquanto a puxava para os braços a fim de protegê-la com o corpo, uma flecha cravou-se no tronco da árvore.

— Artan! — Cecily gritou, apavorada de que ele tivesse sido ferido, ou que logo fosse.

Sem responder, ele praticamente a atirou ao chão, deitando-se sobre ela, ao mesmo tempo em que uma segunda flecha cravava-se na árvore. Ele ouviu o tropel de cavalos afastando-se depressa, mas não pôde ver nada. Depois de alguns instantes, ergueu-se de joelhos; sem deixar de protegê-la com o corpo.

Artan não tinha dúvida de que alguém acabava de tentar matá-lo. A única coisa que o intrigava era o fato de fazerem isso quando estava junto a Cecily. Só podia acreditar que sua presença não era esperada. Imaginava que matá-la não traria benefício algum. Porém, tinha que levar em conta que ainda não havia descoberto os segredos escondidos pelos tutores e pelo noivo dela.

Ao se levantar devagar e ajudá-la a também fazê-lo, refletiu sobre a determinação dos tutores de que ela se casasse com Fergus. Embora não houvesse sinais de amor naquela união, estranhava a insistência do noivo para que nada impedisse o casamento. Daria a si mesmo mais três dias para desenterrar a verdade. Então, a levaria embora de lá, concordando ela ou não.

— O grupo de caçadores? — Cecily sugeriu com voz trêmula, abraçando-o, aliviada por ele não estar ferido.

— Talvez. — Voltaram para perto dos cavalos, e Artan procurou sinais de quem havia atirado as setas. — Devem ter percebido o engano quando você berrou meu nome.

— Eu jamais berro. — O riso suave dele amainou um pouco seus temores. — Eles não podem ser caçadores tão ruins. Você não lembra uma caça nem de longe.

— Nós estávamos sob a copa das árvores. Alguém pode ter se confundido.

— Pensando que veados vêm beber água a cavalo?

— Eu não disse que esse alguém não podia ser um completo idiota.

Cecily ia dizer algo mais, porém desistiu. Não acreditava que havia sido um acidente de caçada, e sabia que ele também não. O que mais poderia ser? Ela não tinha inimigos. Talvez Artan os tivesse, mas duvidava que algum deles o seguiria até Dunburn, ficaria à espreita até que ele saísse das muralhas e lhe atiraria flechas. E se houvesse alguém tão persistente e determinado atrás dele, não erraria o alvo... duas vezes.

Havia alguma coisa errada, concluiu, enquanto ele a ajudava a montar e lhe entregava as rédeas. Pela expressão dura no olhar dele, sabia que pensava da mesma forma. Intuía que ele tinha uma ou duas suspeitas, mas que não as revelaria. Ao menos, ainda não, pois não acusaria ninguém sem ter provas.

Não podia explicar como sabia disso; apenas sabia. Talvez outra intuição.

— Quem sabe não seria melhor ir embora de Dunburn — Cecily sugeriu numa voz suave quando já retornavam à fortaleza.

Artan ficou satisfeito ao notar o tom relutante com que ela fez a proposta. Sorriu e perguntou:

— E perder seu casamento?

Apesar do ataque e do medo provocado por ele, Cecily ainda sentia o efeito do beijo de Artan: Nem uma vez, depois do dia em que fora comunicada que se casaria com Fergus, havia sentido tamanha revolta ante a idéia. Após se aconchegar entre os braços fortes de Artan e de provar-lhe o beijo ardente, a perspectiva de se entregar a Fergus a deixava doente. Antes, ela se conformara com seu destino, pois o casamento tinha lhe parecido um dever. Agora, sentia como se marchasse para o purgatório.

— É melhor me contar exatamente o que aconteceu hoje.

Artan piscou, pegou a toalha ao lado da tina e tirou o sabão do rosto. Olhou para a mulher gorducha, de meia-idade, em pé ali perto, com as mãos na cintura e expressão severa no rosto bonito. Não sabia como havia entrado em seu quarto sem que percebesse. Ou ela era perita em ações furtivas, ou ele estava perigosamente perdido em reflexões.

— E quem é você, se me permite perguntar? — indagou.

— Sou Meg. Fui ama de Cecily e muitas outras coisas até a megera da Anabel me expulsar de Dunburn.

— Parece que você não foi longe.

— Quando soube que minha menina ia se casar, voltei. Sei muito bem como entrar e sair deste lugar sem que ninguém me veja.

— Por que lady Anabel a expulsou?

— Eu a peguei batendo na menina até tirar sangue. A desgraçada provou logo que sabia usar a vara, mas que não conseguia suportar alguns golpes. — Fez ar de aprovação ao ver o olhar de fúria do rapaz atraente.

— Disseram que o velho Angus MacReith o mandou para cá.

— E verdade.

— Por quê? Ele nunca se importou com a menina desde que o pai e o irmãozinho foram assassinados.

— Estranho. Ele alega que sempre escreveu para ela, convidando-a para ir a Glascreag. — Artan observou a expressão da mulher passar da confusão à fúria.

— Bem, se você fizer o favor de se virar de costas para eu sair do banho, me enxugar e me vestir, nós poderemos ter uma longa conversa sobre esse assunto.

Quando Artan terminou de se arrumar, a agitação de Meg indicava o quanto estava impaciente. Depressa, ele serviu duas taças de vinho, oferecendo-lhe uma. Entre um gole e outro, revelou suas suspeitas, os ataques sofridos e o que ocorrera perto do riacho. Porém, omitiu os beijos e a barganha proposta por Angus. Aquelas coisas não tinham nada a ver com o problema que Cecily enfrentava no momento e deviam permanecer em segredo. Pela expressão dos olhos escuros de Meg, soube que ela desconfiava que ele não estava revelando tudo, mas, para seu alívio, ela não o pressionou. ;

— Ao que tudo indica, eles não querem um emissário de Angus aqui — ela murmurou. — Esforçaram-se ao máximo para impedir qualquer contato dele com a menina. Está certo ao pensar que escondem alguma coisa. Sempre tive certeza disso. Jamais acreditei que o pai de Cecily não havia deixado nada pára ela. Ele era do tipo de homem que providenciaria instruções precisas a fim de garantir que ninguém da família ficasse à mercê de outras pessoas. Tampouco gostava de Anabel e Edmund ou confiava neles. Então, o que pretende fazer?

— Descobrir os segredos deles.

— Mas eles pretendem casá-la com aquele verme, e você acha que ele tem participação na trama.

Artan assentiu com um gesto de cabeça e afirmou:

— Cecily não se casará com ele.

— Mas quem poderá impedir isso? Você é um homem só.

— Se for preciso, vou amarrar e amordaçar Sile, colocá-la sobre a sela e fugir com ela para Glascreag.

Meg o observou por um instante.

— Se isso for necessário para salvá-la, eu o ajudarei. Artan sorriu e tocou sua taça na dela, num brinde silencioso à nova aliada.

 **CAP** **Í** **TULO III**

― Esse homem simplesmente não vai embora!

Artan parou ao ouvir a voz irritada de Anabel, vinda pela porta entreaberta do solário. Depois de passar quatro dias tentando conquistar a confiança de Cecily e arrancar informações sobre os tutores, finalmente parecia que a sorte o favorecia. Em silêncio e com os ouvidos apurados, aproximou-se da porta na esperança de que Anabel revelasse alguns dos segredos que mantinha. Tomou cuidado para que a própria sombra não passasse pela fresta aberta e esperou que a óbvia raiva que ela sentia a impedisse de ser cuidadosa.

— Tentei forçá-lo a ir embora, Anabel.

Artan não se surpreendeu ao ouvir a voz de Fergus. Suspeitava que ele tomava parte no esquema armado em Dunburn.

— Faz apenas quatro dias, Anabel. Você está muito impaciente — Edmund reclamou.

— Ele não para de fazer perguntas.

— Mas não obtém respostas.

— Por enquanto. Não acredito que seja o bruto idiota pelo qual quer passar.

— Não? Ele é das Terras Altas, esqueceu? — Fergus resmungou.

Artan esperava ter a chance de esfregar o rosto do homem na lama antes de ir embora de Dunburn com Cecily. Na verdade, ia ser um grande prazer roubar-lhe a noiva.

— Esse sujeito das Terras Altas parece ter a habilidade de escapar de suas tentativas de feri-lo. Quantos homens você mandou para espancá-lo da última vez? — Edmund indagou.

— Seis — Fergus murmurou após um silêncio tenso.

— E seus homens tolos quase mataram Cecily quando tentaram atingi-lo com flechas.

— Eles não a viram até ser tarde demais e pararam o ataque quando a reconheceram.

— Melhor eles serem mais cuidadosos. Morta, ela não nos será útil, pelo menos até que se case com você.

— Sei disso muito bem. Vocês não perderão sua vida excelente e confortável. Ela se casará comigo, suas terras e dinheiro logo estarão em meu poder e vocês terão a posse de Dunburn.

— Não sei por que você exige tanto — Anabel resmungou.

— Não sou eu quem tem as mãos sujas de sangue. E, sem mim, vocês nunca poderão reivindicar nada. Vocês não passam dos curadores da fortuna de Cecily. Aliás, nem isso mais desde que ela completou vinte e um anos. Meu casamento com ela e o contrato que nós três assinamos farão com que parte dos bens lhes pertençam legalmente.

— A parte reservada a ela caso fique viúva...

— Será minha quando eu me cansar dela e enviuvar. Menos o que lhes foi prometido no contrato de casamento. Se o tio dela tivesse descoberto a verdade, vocês ficariam sem nada. Ora, nem mesmo com suas vidas. Vocês não podem pensar que eu lhes daria mais só porque estão me dando Cecily. Sim, ela me entreterá por alguns meses e talvez eu a mantenha até conseguir um herdeiro, mas não estou interessado na moça. Esse casamento é para encher os meus bolsos. Contentem-se com o fato de eu estar disposto a compartilhar.

— Bem, se você não agir depressa em relação ao homem de Angus, nós três subiremos juntos ao cadafalso — Edmund afirmou.

Artan lutava contra a vontade de invadir o jardim de inverno e quebrar alguns ossos quando alguém o agarrou pelo pulso. Virou-se para o lado e deparou-se com o olhar feroz de Meg. Sem dúvida, a mulher sabia agir furtivamente, pois ele não tinha ouvido ou sentido sua aproximação. Cumprimentou-a com um rápido gesto de cabeça e voltou a prestar atenção à conversa dos três que já considerava inimigos.

— Você é o noivo dela. Talvez deva tratá-la com rédeas curtas. Até agora, só se acovardou todas as vezes que o bárbaro das Terras Altas se aproximou.

— Não vi nenhum de vocês dois enfrentá-lo com firmeza — Fergus esbravejou.

— Não quero provocar um homem que carrega, no mínimo, três armas. E, levando em consideração que ele não só derrotou seis de seus homens como também saiu ileso ao fazê-lo, acredito ser mais prudente agir com cautela perto dele — Edmund declarou.

— Ele não atacará uma mulher.

— Você pode estar certo, Fergus. Portanto, minha cara esposa, você será a melhor pastora de nossa ovelha até que ela seja encurralada e tosquiada.

— Como queira — Anabel respondeu numa voz que não era a de uma esposa submissa.

— Ótimo. Agora, preciso ir, a fim de preparar novo ataque àquele bárbaro — Fergus avisou.

— Esperamos que tenha mais sucesso do que nas outras vezes — Edmund ironizou.

Artan sentiu Meg puxá-lo pelo pulso e permitiu que ela o levasse a um aposento anexo ao solário. Enquanto ela ia até a lareira e pegava um castiçal, cuja vela acendeu, ele lutou contra a fúria que o dominava. Em seguida, ela revelou uma passagem pequena e abriu uma porta secreta. Artan seguiu-a, estremecendo ao ouvir a porta fechar. Detestava lugares pequenos e escuros. A vela, que ele agora segurava por ser mais alto, mal iluminava o caminho.

— Podemos continuar ouvindo daqui — Meg, na ponta dos pés, cochichou em seu ouvido.

Artan viu que ela espiava por uma fresta na grossa parede de pedra. Antes de colocar-se ao seu lado, apagou a vela, pois não queria correr o risco de Anabel e Edmund notarem a fresta iluminada. Sabia que tinha ouvido o suficiente para justificar qualquer atitude sua a fim de libertar Cecily das garras deles. Mas ainda poderiam lhe dar mais provas.

— Eu não confio no homem — Anabel afirmou. — Acho que ele pretende, no fim, nos trair ou tapear.

— Talvez ele tente — Edmund disse numa voz de tédio. — Se você não tivesse lhe mostrado as pernas, ele não teria entrado em seu quarto e encontrado aqueles papéis.

— Ora, quem quer me condenar! Logo você que agarra a primeira saia que avistar.

— Mas nunca deixo segredos importantes em lugares onde qualquer idiota possa achar.

— Tripudie o quanto quiser, se isso o faz se sentir melhor. Quase tudo com que ele quer nos pressionar não passa de conjeturas, e você também se defendeu mal disso. Bem, podemos voltar a refletir sobre o que deve ser feito em relação ao bruto? Saiba que está tentando convencer Cecily a ir embora com ele.

— Então, o melhor é você mostrar a ela o quanto desaprova o homem. Durante anos, você a tem mantido acovardada a tal ponto que ela jamais faz perguntas e tenta muito nos agradar em tudo. Sei que você pode forçá-la a aceitar sua opinião. Fique sempre ao seu lado. Talvez separar o homem de nosso troféu seja suficiente.

— Poderei trancá-la no quarto.

— Isso provocaria muita indagação. Bem como dar-lhe uma sova, caso essa seja sua segunda escolha. Se você quer continuar a viver tão bem quanto nos últimos doze anos, mantenha-se perto da moça para que o bárbaro não possa conversar a sós com ela e enfraquecer sua submissão a nós.

— Isso tornará os próximos onze dias longos demais.

— Pense na corda que nos aguarda se você falhar. Ela talvez possa inspirá-lo.

Artan manteve-se imóvel até ter certeza de que Edmund e Anabel tinham ido embora. Dessa vez, foi na frente e, temendo ser visto com Meg, levou-a ao seu quarto. Lá, serviu uma taça de vinho para cada um. Enquanto bebia, refletiu sobre tudo que ouvira.

— Eles pretendem matar a menina — Meg disse depois de vários momentos de silêncio tenso.

— Sim, e acredito que mataram seu pai e seu irmão, embora isso seja difícil de se provar depois de tantos anos — Artan acrescentou. _―_ Você chegou lá a tempo de ouvir Fergus dizer que não tinha as mãos sujas de sangue? — Com um olhar furioso, Meg assentiu. — E, no fim, o comentário de Edmund sobre continuar a viver tão bem quanto nos últimos doze anos.

— Cecily podia ter morrido naquele ataque.

— Suspeito que o fato de isso não ter acontecido tenha sido uma grande decepção para eles. Quando ela retornou a Dunburn, tiveram medo de fazer qualquer coisa para se livrarem dela.

— E a maldita valeu-se dos sentimentos da pobre menina e de sua ânsia de ter uma família.

— Isso impediu Cecily de fazer perguntas sobre o fato de Angus nunca lhe escrever — Artan acrescentou.

— E, ao conservá-la na ignorância sobre o tio, Anabel pôde aumentar seu domínio.

— Expulsar você de Dunburn também contribuiu, calculo.

Meg suspirou.

— Eu devia ter me controlado. Tive sorte de não ser enforcada por ter dado uma sova na mulher. Mas, ao me afastarem de Cecily, a pobrezinha ficou mais solitária e carente. — Ela praguejou e balançou a cabeça. — Eu também não fui boa. Nunca indaguei nada e, depressa, me livrei das suspeitas que tive no início. Apenas duvidei, por pouco tempo, que assaltantes tivessem cometido os assassinatos. Também maldisse Angus por ser um velho idiota e só se interessar pelo menino.

— A maioria dos homens é assim. Ter um herdeiro é importante. — Deu um tapinha nas costas dela. — Não se culpe tanto. Sem dúvida, eles não usaram homens de Dunburn ou você teria ouvido alguma coisa. Aconteceu e não se pode mudar o fato. Os únicos culpados são os parentes dela, os que deveriam ter cuidado dela.

— O que vai acontecer agora?

— Preciso tirar Cecily daqui. Não há mais tempo para convencê-la a ir comigo para Glascreag e seria impossível partir daqui com ela abertamente. Isso jamais seria permitido e eu não posso lutar contra todos os homens dos Donaldson e de Ogilvey.

— Pelo que me contou, você já gastou muita energia com eles.

Artan ignorou o comentário.

— Preciso levar Cecily para Glascreag o mais depressa possível. Ela será mais bem protegida lá, o que seria impossível na casa de seus inimigos. Porém, não sei como tirá-la daqui sem que ninguém nos veja.

Meg cruzou os braços.

— Seu maior problema é convencê-la a acompanhá-lo. Sabemos que ela foi roubada do que lhe pertencia por direito e que sua vida corre perigo, porém ela não vai acreditar se lhe dissermos.

— E se contarmos tudo o que acabamos de descobrir?

— Cecily terá algumas dúvidas, mas não o suficiente para partir com você. Embora essas pessoas sejam perversas, ela as vê como sua família e Dunburn, como seu lar. Você é simpático e atraente, porém ela o conheceu quatro dias atrás. Por que acreditaria na sua palavra e não na deles? Quanto a mim, jamais gostei de Anabel ou de Edmund e nunca fiz segredo disso, o que a impedirá de me dar ouvidos.

Artan praguejou baixinho. Meg estava certa. Cecily levaria algum tempo para acreditar neles, mesmo que fosse pela simples razão de não aceitar ter sido enganada durante anos. De fato, as chances de ela ir embora com ele de boa vontade e sem provas concretas do perigo eram mínimas.

— Vou tentar fazê-la se encontrar comigo fora das muralhas e, então, raptá-la — ele disse. — Depois de ouvir a conversa dos três canalhas, não resta mais tempo nem para convencê-la de que os tutores e o noivo são uma ameaça para ela nem para seduzi-la a ir comigo.

— De fato, não resta mais tempo, e eu mal posso acreditar que esteja pensando em ajudá-lo a raptar minha menina. Mas melhor ela ir embora com você do que ficar com esses bandidos. E o que você quis dizer com _seduzi-la?_

O tom da voz de Meg lembrou o de sua mãe quando o apanhava fazendo algo errado. Pensou em várias respostas plausíveis, mas então fitou-a nos olhos. Havia aquela expressão que, suspeitava, todas as mães usavam para arrancar a verdade dos filhos. Artan ouviu-se contando-lhe sobre a barganha proposta por Angus, sem nem mesmo se surpreender ao fazê-lo.

Meg franziu a testa. Não gostava da idéia de Cecily ser arrancada de um casamento forçado e ser atirada em outro, iludida por palavras bonitas e um rosto atraente. Nenhum dos dois homens parecia se importar com seus sentimentos. Praguejou mentalmente. Fergus pretendia matá-la depois de ter lhe tirado tudo o que ele desejava. Artan também se casaria com ela por interesse financeiro, porém a protegeria. Cecily ficaria magoada quando descobrisse por que esse homem alto e forte tinha se casado com ela, mas, pelo menos, estaria viva para reclamar. Ao levar em consideração que a garota o teria em sua cama, em vez de Fergus, Meg concluiu que a mágoa logo passaria. Decidiu também que, tão logo pegasse as coisas que Cecily escondera, ela mesma as levaria até Glascreag, podendo, assim, verificar se sua menina estava sendo bem tratada.

— Não gosto da idéia de Cecily se casar por causa de seu dote, mas melhor ser com você do que com o trapaceiro do Fergus — ela declarou.

— Não me casarei com ela apenas para herdar Glascreag — Artan afirmou.

— Está querendo me dizer que já ama a menina? O tom de Meg foi tão áspero que Artan quase estremeceu.

— Gosto dela, desejo-a e vou honrar meus votos. Isso não é algo que ela conseguiria de muitos, por causa do ótimo dote.

— Essa é a triste verdade. Portanto, melhor começarmos a planejar quando e como vamos tirá-la daqui.

— Tem de ser esta noite. Acho que Anabel ainda pode hesitar hoje para assumir seu papel de sentinela, porém logo se incumbirá dele e tornará impossível uma fuga. Preciso ficar a sós com Cecily tempo suficiente para convencê-la a ir se encontrar comigo. Como não podemos saber a pressa e a firmeza com que os desgraçados aumentarão a vigilância, será bom pensarmos em como frustrá-los.

Artan passou mancando pelo portão de Dunburn. Uns poucos homens riram, mas a maioria o olhou com medo e respeito. Daquela vez, ele fora forçado a desembainhar a espada, e dois homens não voltariam a Dunburn. Porém, isso tinha lhe dado a desculpa para deixar Thunderbolt preso perto do riacho. Ninguém duvidaria que o cavalo havia escapado durante o ataque, embora ferisse seu orgulho permitir que os tolos pensassem que ele não era capaz de lidar com a montaria. Uma ofensa necessária. Atrair Cecily para fora de Dunburn já ia ser bastante difícil e, se ele saísse a cavalo à noite, daria a ela a idéia de ter ido embora para sempre e de não haver mais o encontro.

Não era mais só Cecily que tinha de escapar. Esse último ataque havia sido muito mais do que mera amolação. Oito homens armados o tinham enfrentado, forçando-o a reduzir o número para afugentar os outros mais facilmente. Ele era um perito lutador, mas nem isso o salvaria se a quantidade de atacantes continuasse a aumentar. Embora detestasse fugir de uma luta, morto não ajudaria Cecily.

Ao se dirigir para seu quarto, um barulho vindo de dentro dos aposentos de Fergus chamou sua atenção. Parecia alguém chorando. Por um momento, pensou que o idiota já ficara sabendo que seus homens tinham falhado mais uma vez, mas, então, ouviu um grito feminino, seguido pelo estalar de tapas. Sem fazer ruído algum, abriu a porta e teve de lutar contra a vontade de matar o sujeito. Sabia que, se o fizesse, precisaria lutar para escapar de lá, deixando Cecily desprotegida.

Fergus prendia uma jovem criada ao chão. Ela não podia ter mais de doze ou treze anos. O vestido estava rasgado e o rosto, bastante machucado. Ainda sem fazer barulho, fechou a porta e aproximou-se dos dois. Agarrou Fergus pelas costas do gibão e o atirou contra a parede. Por um momento, o homem olhou-o horrorizado, mas, em seguida, perdeu os sentidos e escorregou para o chão.

— Vá embora depressa, menina, e fique longe deste animal — ordenou.

— Sim, senhor — ela balbuciou com a voz embargada pelo choro.

Artan aproximou-se de Fergus. Havia sangue na parede, e um filete escorrendo pelo pescoço dele. Verificou-lhe o pulso e ficou aliviado ao constatar as batidas firmes. O sujeito merecia morrer, mas não era o momento e nem o lugar para isso. Porém, tinha certeza de que haveria um vigilante a menos ao lado de Cecily à noite. Fergus levaria algum tempo para voltar a si e, quando o fizesse, estaria se sentindo péssimo. Teria de se satisfazer com isso, refletiu ao sair do quarto.

Cecily percebeu que estava bem mais à vontade. Jantar no grande salão era mais agradável sem Anabel e Fergus dirigindo-lhe olhares de censura o tempo todo. Ambos estavam indispostos, segundo Edmund. Embora ela se sentisse um pouco culpada pelo alívio com a ausência de ambos, pois não desejava doenças a ninguém, não podia negar o bem-estar que a dominava. Edmund estava por perto, mas, como de hábito, a ignorava. Durante o jantar, ele costumava gastar a maior parte do tempo na escolha da mulher que levaria para a cama mais tarde.

Quando Artan pôs algumas fatias de carne de veado em seu prato, Cecily agradeceu com um sorriso. Achava difícil acreditar que um homem tão atraente procurasse sua companhia e seus beijos. Prender-lhe a atenção era algo inebriante e ela se surpreendia por ser a única que o fazia. Muitas mulheres de Dunburn, hóspedes e criadas, tinham se esforçado, mas ele não demonstrara interesse. Achava isso estranho e, ao mesmo tempo, muito excitante.

Quando a refeição terminou, permitiu que ele a levasse até a porta de seu quarto. Vários parentes de Fergus lhe dirigiram olhares de repreensão. Edmund, porém, estava muito ocupado seduzindo lady Helen para notar sua atitude.

Suspeitava que a rara liberdade apreciada nos últimos dias logo terminaria. Ainda podia ouvir a repreensão furiosa de Anabel no dia em que levara Artan para cavalgar pelas terras de Dunburn. Anabel havia insinuado que era culpa sua o fato de alguns idiotas quase os terem matado.

— Sabe que ninguém alega ter estado perto do riacho no dia em que atiraram flechas contra nós? — ela perguntou a Artan quando pararam à porta de seu quarto.

Ao vê-lo colocar as mãos na porta, de cada lado seu, e se aproximar, abafou depressa a vontade de convidá-lo para entrar.

— Calculo. Nenhum caçador jamais admitiria ser tão ruim. Como nenhum de nós dois foi ferido, ele não vê necessidade de contar a verdade, e ninguém acha preciso fazer perguntas.

Distraída, Cecily assentiu com um gesto de cabeça, a atenção à boca de Artan, embora tentasse desviá-la para os olhos. Ansiava pelo beijo dele. Crispou as mãos para refrear o ímpeto de agarrá-lo e estreitá-lo entre os braços. Quando ele roçou os lábios em sua testa, estremeceu, impaciente.

— Sile, vá me encontrar à meia-noite na margem do riacho.

— Sair às escondidas, você quer dizer?

— Isso mesmo. Escapar deste lugar cheio de gente e de olhares curiosos. — Beijou-a na orelha e ouviu-a arfar. Ela era tão sensível, meiga e ardente que o forçava a lutar contra a vontade de levá-la para dentro do quarto e satisfazer o desejo que facilmente lhe despertava. — Não ficamos a sós desde o dia em que fomos cavalgar.

— E quase nos mataram.

Ela estava tendo dificuldade para respirar.

— Será seguro desta vez. Vá se encontrar comigo. A noite está quente e é de lua cheia.

A tentação era tão grande que ela se assustou.

— Mas estou noiva.

Quando Artan beijou-a, toda a sua hesitação evaporou. Enlaçou-o pelo pescoço e entreabriu os lábios para receber-lhe a língua. Ele a fazia se sentir quase selvagem de diversas maneiras. O sangue parecia ferver nas veias, e a respiração tornava-se ofegante. Ele tinha sabor de pecado e a estava tentando a cometer um muito grande. Mas, ao pensar no homem com quem teria de se casar em breve, tomou sua decisão.

— Vá me encontrar, Sile — ele insistiu numa voz rouca e beijou-a no pescoço.

— Está bem, eu vou. À meia-noite, na margem do riacho.

Artan beijou-a rapidamente, abriu a porta e a fez entrar.

— Leve algo para comer e vinho. Assim poderemos fazer uma refeição sob a lua e as estrelas.

Como se não pudesse resistir à tentação, beijou-a mais uma vez e fechou a porta.

Cecily imaginou por que ele pedira que levasse comida. O que queria compartilhar com ele não tinha nada a ver com alimentos. Por um momento, pensou em ir atrás dele e dizer que não iria, mas dominou a covardia. Seria errado, sabia, porém, desta vez, pretendia fazer o que _ela_ desejava. Encontraria Artan e aceitaria tudo o que ele lhe oferecesse, pois, cedo demais, estaria casada com Fergus.

— Você a convenceu? — Meg perguntou quando Artan entrou no quarto.

Ao vê-la sentada bastante à vontade, ele balançou a cabeça num misto de surpresa e irritação.

— Alguma vez você entra em um aposento pela porta certa?

— Anabel poderia descobrir que estou aqui se eu fizesse isso. Por quê? Está com medo de que eu o apanhe com uma das criadas? Quem sabe Davida?

— Ela é bonita e atraente, mas não é para mim. Você sabe muito bem que uma das razões para eu vir para cá era decidir se queria Cecily como esposa. Não é uma ocasião para compartilhar os lençóis com qualquer criada disposta que esteja por perto. E, sim, eu a convenci a se encontrar comigo à meia-noite, na margem do riacho. Nem Fergus nem Anabel apareceram para jantar, e Edmund ocupava-se em seduzir lady Helen. Por isso, Sile não estava sendo bem vigiada. Sei o que aconteceu a Fergus, mas estou curioso quanto a Anabel.

— Pus um purgante no vinho dela.

— Mulher cruel. — Artan riu baixinho, mas logo ficou sério. — Você acha que pode pegar algumas roupas de Cecily?

— Já fiz isso — Meg respondeu ao apontar para um saco perto da cama. — Tempos atrás, mostrei a ela a maneira mais fácil e segura para sair da fortaleza.

— Ótimo. Levarei as roupas quando for. — Com delicadeza, pegou as mãos de Meg e a fez levantar-se. — Agora, preciso dormir um pouco pois, sem dúvida, cavalgarei boa parte da noite.

Ela foi até a porta secreta por onde tinha entrado e, então, o encarou com olhar firme.

— Seja bom para minha menina, ou eu o farei se arrepender de tê-la tocado.

— Serei, não tenha medo.

Artan meneou a cabeça e riu quando a mulher apenas resmungou algo e se foi. Embora ele quisesse dar-lhe maiores garantias, não dispunha de tempo. Tinha uma longa jornada pela frente e o instinto o avisava de que não seria fácil.

Com um arrepio, Cecily começou a transpor a passagem estreita e escura que a levaria para fora das muralhas da fortaleza. Estava chocada com sua atitude e, ao mesmo tempo, excitada com o que a aguardava. Sabia estar dando um passo errado, mas uma voz em seu íntimo negava essa verdade, incitando-a a seguir em frente. Não se importava se muitos considerassem o encontro como um ato de adultério. Os beijos de Artan tinham lhe provocado uma espécie de febre cerebral.

Afastou o pensamento. A escolha era sua. A única culpa dele era ser atraente demais e fazer seu coração disparar cada vez que a beijava. Não houvera mentiras, lisonjas, presentes ou agrados sedutores. Aliás, duvidava que ele soubesse agir assim, e isso a atraía ainda mais. Ele não parecia ser do tipo astucioso.

E ela o queria muitíssimo, como jamais quisera algo na vida. Dentro de dez dias, se ajoelharia diante do sacerdote para unir-se a um homem por quem não sentia nada, nem mesmo simpatia. Tinha, no momento, a chance de se apossar de lembranças preciosas para acalentar durante os anos longos e duros à sua frente e estava determinada a fazê-lo. Por algum tempo, queria se deliciar com a sensação de estar com um homem que _ela_ desejava. Estava cometendo um erro e pagaria um alto preço por isso, mas não se importava.

Quando chegou ao fim da passagem, largou a sacola com os alimentos e, devagar, abriu a portinhola. Foi atingida por uma chuva de folhas secas, galhos e terra. Limpou-se depressa e, tensa com a expectativa de alguém gritar que a tinha encontrado, pôs a cabeça para fora e olhou em volta. Quase se sentiu atordoada com o alívio de não ver ninguém.

Com a sacola na mão, saiu do túnel, fechou a portinhola, espalhou mais detritos sobre ela e marcou bem sua localização. Então, seguiu para o riacho a passos rápidos, ansiosa para se ver longe das muralhas. Se fosse apanhada agora, passaria o restante dos dias anteriores ao casamento no calabouço de Dunburn.

Sua coragem fraquejou um pouco quando chegou à margem do riacho e viu Artan, de costas, atirando pedrinhas na água. O luar permitia admirá-lo bem, ver como era alto, forte e de ombros largos. De repente, deu-se conta de que ele poderia matá-la facilmente com um simples vergar dos pulsos.

Livrou-se do medo no mesmo instante. Nem uma única vez, nesses últimos quatro dias, ele a tinha machucado ou se mostrado agressivo. Quando a estreitava entre os braços e a beijava, o fazia com a máxima delicadeza. Apesar disso, sentiu um pouco de inquietação ao se aproximar dele. Esse homem era um guerreiro e, como tal, podia ser perigoso. Imaginou se esse era um dos motivos para se sentir tão atraída por ele.

Artan ouviu um leve farfalhar do capim. Levou a mão à espada e virou-se, mas relaxou ao ver Cecily aproximando-se timidamente. Ela não representava ameaça. Pelo menos no momento, refletiu. Quando se desse conta do que ele pretendia fazer, a situação poderia mudar.

Sentiu uma pontada de culpa, mas logo a abafou. Ela esperava um encontro amoroso e não um rapto e uma dura cavalgada até Glascreag, porém ele não tinha escolha. Talvez ela demorasse um pouco para acreditar que os tutores e o noivo eram uma ameaça para sua segurança, mas, quando o fizesse, o perdoaria. Cecily era inteligente o bastante para perceber que seria impossível esperar até que ela descobrisse os fatos por conta própria.

Ao lembrar-se de que também escondia o acordo que tinha com Angus, estremeceu. Aquilo poderia ser um problema bem mais complicado do que raptá-la primeiro e, depois, explicar os motivos. A dificuldade seria ele apresentar as razões sem parecer mercenário. Não sabia ao certo se haveria um jeito de evitar essa pecha e maldisse Angus pela proposta. Enfrentaria a questão depois, decidiu ao se aproximar dela e pegar a sacola com os alimentos.

— Pelo peso, vejo que nos trouxe um banquete — disse ao largar a sacola de lado.

— Bem, notei que você tem um bom apetite e temi não trazer o suficiente.

— Tenho mesmo — ele concordou ao puxá-la para os braços.

No mesmo instante, o pulso de Cecily acelerou. Aconchegar-se ao corpo firme era tudo de que precisava para esquecer os temores e as dúvidas. Não se importava que Artan não mencionasse amor e casamento, pois não havia futuro para eles. Estava noiva de outro e, após o matrimônio, jamais deixaria de cumprir os votos, mesmo que Fergus fosse o pior dos maridos. O tempo para usufruir algum prazer com Artan voava e ela não queria desperdiçar um único minuto. Enlaçou-o pelo pescoço e prensou os lábios contra os dele.

Ao retribuir o beijo, Artan praguejou em silêncio contra a própria fraqueza. Não tinha planejado fazer isso; não, se ia levá-la embora à força de sua casa. Mas o calor suave de sua boca o fez decidir dedicar um pouco de tempo para se amarem. A chance de alguém descobrir, antes do amanhecer, que ela se fora, era mínima. Talvez se ele a fizesse experimentar a paixão que podiam compartilhar, sua raiva pela trapaça dele passaria mais depressa.

Não a possuiria ali, prometeu a si mesmo enquanto a deitava na relva. O instinto o avisava de que isso apenas aumentaria sua noção de ter sido traída quando descobrisse o motivo verdadeiro do encontro. Ao acomodar o corpo sobre o dela, foi invadido por um forte desejo e percebeu que precisaria de cada fiapo de força de vontade para não consumar o futuro casamento de ambos ali, na margem do riacho.

A ânsia de fazê-la experimentar as mesmas sensações que ele o dominou. O fato de Cecily ainda ser virgem e ter vindo encontrá-lo sozinha à noite lhe dizia que ela o desejava, porém Artan precisava de muito mais. Queria mostrar a ela que nenhum outro homem jamais poderia lhe proporcionar o mesmo que ele.

Beijou-a no pescoço enquanto desatava o vestido. Um rápido olhar para seu rosto revelou rubor, mas nenhum sinal de rejeição quando ele afastou o tecido e expôs seus seios. O luar que incidia sobre eles deixava a pele luminosa, e ele prendeu a respiração ao admirar o tesouro que havia descoberto. Apesar de não serem grandes, eram cheios e bonitos. As auréolas eram cor-de-rosa e suaves como as pétalas de uma flor. De leve, acariciou-os e encantou-se com a maneira como se ajeitavam nas mãos dele, os mamilos eretos roçando as palmas, marcando-o de uma maneira que ele duvidava um dia entender totalmente. Curvou a cabeça e saboreou um deles. Cecily arquejou, estremeceu e, com as mãos em seus cabelos, puxou-o para mais perto. Artan tomou isso como um convite para fazer o que desejasse e começou a se deliciar com seu corpo, usando as mãos, os lábios e a língua para deixá-la tão excitada quanto ele.

Cecily sentia-se como se estivesse em chamas. As carícias dos lábios e da língua nos mamilos a fizeram arquear o corpo. Queria arrancar as próprias roupas e as dele, para que suas peles se tocassem. Não imaginava de onde essas idéias selvagens e despudoradas surgiam, porém elas não a chocavam, e sim a estimulavam nesse momento em que estava entre os braços de Artan. O instinto lhe dizia que jamais experimentaria paixão tão ardente outra vez, não nos braços de Fergus, certamente.

Quando Artan sentiu que Cecily tentava abrir-lhe a camisa, apressou-se em ajudá-la. Já estava ofegante, como se houvesse terminado uma longa corrida, mas a maneira como ela olhou para o peito nu o deixou mais ainda. Havia uma expressão inequívoca de admiração e desejo em seu rosto que quase o envaideceu. Ao sentir suas mãos delicadas acariciando-o no peito, ele gemeu.

— Tão liso e firme — ela murmurou.

Firme sem dúvida alguma, ele refletiu e, pela primeira vez, a falta de pelos no peito não o perturbou. Ela mostrava apreciá-lo liso como o de um rapazinho, e isso o fez sentir-se bem. Enrijeceu-se ao sentir os mamilos túrgidos pressionados contra o peito.

Quando Cecily mexeu-se, os seios roçando-lhe a pele, ele gemeu de novo e beijou-a. As mãos macias que percorriam seu corpo faziam-no tremer de desejo. Queria penetrá-la e perder-se no calor feminino, mas dominou a tentação. Estimulado como estava, prestes a perder o controle, não precisaria disso para se satisfazer. O mais importante era se controlar e manter a virgindade dela intacta para que seus pecados não parecessem tão grandes quando ela finalmente entendesse por que fora atraída até ali.

Ao sentir a brisa rias pernas, Cecily deu-se conta de que Artan tinha levantado sua saia. Apenas um leve sinal de choque a perturbou ao perceber que ele a acariciava nas coxas. Excitada, não se opôs ao ter sua roupa de baixo removida. Porém, o toque dos dedos dele em sua parte mais sensível era algo que não esperava, e ela se imobilizou.

— Artan? — murmurou.

— Quietinha, Sile. Deixe eu sentir seu ardor, as lágrimas de desejo que seu doce corpo verte por mim. —- Com o joelho, afastou mais suas pernas.— Abra-se para mim, minha Sile. Deixe que eu a leve ao paraíso.

Cecily agarrou-se a ele, sentindo-o massageá-la com os dedos. Abafou uma exclamação de choque e prazer quando um deles penetrou seu corpo. Pouco depois, um segundo dedo a invadia, porém ela já estava além do ponto de se importar com o que ele fazia, desde que não parasse. Instigada pelas exigências do corpo, ela mexia-se no ritmo dos dedos e, em silêncio, implorava por algo que não saberia explicar.

Sentir o calor úmido dela foi o suficiente para Artan quase não se dominar. O plano era fazê-la saborear a paixão que eclodia entre ambos, de forma a suavizar sua revolta mais tarde. Porém, descobriu que o impulso era muito mais ardente e imperioso do que previra. À custa de muito esforço, manteve o último fiapo de controle, o que não queria dizer que necessariamente sairia frustrado daquele abraço.

Embora não tivesse feito isso desde que era um rapazinho de quatorze anos, numa aventura amorosa com Mattie, a filha do ferreiro, Artan prensou a ereção na coxa de Cecily e friccionou-a. Tinha de se contentar com isso, pensou, ao sentir o corpo dela se contrair ao redor de seus dedos. Fizera isso com Mattie por medo de que o enorme pai da garota o cortasse em pedacinhos caso a deflorasse. Desta vez, era para salvar-se do ódio de Cecily. Percebeu que temia mais esse destino do que a fúria do ferreiro naquela época.

Quando sentiu o início do pulsar do clímax de Cecily, fixou o olhar em seu rosto. Ela agarrou-o nos braços e gritou o nome dele. Nunca vira nada tão lindo quanto Cecily nos estertores do êxtase. Ouvir o próprio nome nos lábios dela foi como música aos ouvidos de Artan. Beijou-a enquanto movia a ereção contra sua coxa ê encontrava a satisfação almejada. Não se surpreendeu ao largar o corpo sobre o dela, exausto. Almejava não ter de esperar muito para gozar o prazer pleno dentro de seu corpo. Sorriu, porém ao lembrar-se do que tinha a fazer em seguida, o bom humor evaporou-se.

Bem devagar, Cecily recuperou a percepção do mundo ao redor. Relutava em abandonar o restante do prazer que a dominava. Estava perplexa que Artan, agora com o rosto calmamente aninhado entre seus seios, pudesse ter lhe proporcionado sensações tão incríveis. O corpo inteiro ainda tinia com as ondas de puro deleite que o tinham invadido. Sabia que deveria estar moralmente envergonhada ou, pelo menos, constrangida, mas se sentia feliz demais para se importar com o que permitira que ele fizesse. Na verdade, conseguia apenas pensar em quando poderiam repetir tudo outra vez.

Somente ao perceber que Artan a forçava a se sentar, deu-se conta de ter cochilado e praguejou em silêncio. Esperava que tivesse sido por apenas alguns minutos, pois não queria perder o pouco tempo que podia ficar com ele. Desapontou-se ao ver que ele já havia posto a camisa. Artan tinha um peito muito aconchegante, apesar de musculoso e firme. Quando ele puxou seu vestido sobre os ombros e o amarrou, imaginou quanto tempo teria ficado ali com os seios expostos. Enrubesceu um pouco. Percebeu que ele também pusera a roupa de baixo nela. Franziu a testa. Teria dormido tanto tempo que o encontro já terminava?

Então, deu-se conta de que Artan não a penetrara. Não sabia muito sobre as intimidades que um homem e uma mulher partilhavam, mas não ignorava que aquela parte longa e grossa que ele tinha friccionado contra sua coxa deveria ter ocupado o lugar dos dedos. Levando em consideração tudo que haviam apreciado, não entendia por que ele não tinha feito aquilo. Viera ao encontro preparada, disposta a entregar-lhe a virgindade e sofrer as conseqüências. O fato de Artan não tê-la aceitado a desagradava, o que achava estranho. Começou a se sentir inquieta, como se algo estivesse errado.

— Artan, você não terminou — disse numa voz suave, e a apreensão aumentou ao ver a expressão séria em seu rosto.

— Terminei, sim — ele afirmou enquanto a ajudava a se levantar e a estreitava contra o peito.

Mas o abraço não tinha o calor dos anteriores, e sua ansiedade cresceu.

— De jeito nenhum. Você não penetrou meu corpo.

Cecily já estava tão desconfiada que não se importou em falar com franqueza, apesar de não entender por que insistia nesse ponto. Se considerasse o comprimento e a largura daquela parte que sentira contra a coxa, deveria estar aliviada por ele não ter tentado colocá-la em seu corpo e não descontente, como se tivesse sido ludibriada.

— Você está noiva, Sile.

— Não me esqueci disso quando vim até aqui. Assim como você, ao me convidar.

— Eu não queria que você sofresse as conseqüências do encontro.

— Então, por que me pediu para vir?

— Ah, Sile, eu a desejava tanto que chegava a doer. Mas agora não é uma boa hora para falarmos disso.

— Por que não?

— Porque estou prestes a raptá-la — ele respondeu num rompante.

Atônita, Cecily o encarou, tentando compreender o sentido daquelas palavras. Ficou tão confusa que não o impediu de puxar suas mãos para a frente e enrolá-las num pano até não poder mexer os dedos. Então, ele as amarrou juntas com uma cordinha. Quando ela já se recuperava da surpresa para protestar, ele a amordaçou. Com delicadeza, fez com que se sentasse no chão e, em seguida, atou-lhe os tornozelos juntos.

Enquanto Artan prendia a sacola com os alimentos na sela, Cecily, perplexa, olhou para as cordinhas que a amarravam. Uma parte sua queria acreditar que aquilo não passava de um sonho, e que ela ainda se encontrava entre os braços de Artan, descansando depois de terem feito amor. Porém, a outra parte, a que tentava livrá-la do choque e da estupefação, não se iludia.

Deu-se conta de que tudo havia sido uma mentira. Ele não a atraíra até ali porque nutria algum carinho por ela ou a desejava, e sim para poder raptá-la e levá-la para Glascreag. A dor que a conclusão provocou foi tão aguda que ela curvou-se, como se quisesse proteger o corpo de um golpe.

Fora uma grande tola, de uma infantilidade absurda. O pior era não poder pôr a culpa em gentilezas falsas ou elogios perspicazes que pudessem ter virado sua cabeça. O fato de Artan não ter feito nada disso e de ter percebido que ela não precisava dessas atenções para ficar à mercê dele era um golpe terrível em seu orgulho. Beijos ardentes, um rosto sedutor e o erro terrível de acreditar na honradez dele a tinham atraído até ali.

Por um momento, temeu pela própria vida, mas logo conseguiu dominar o sentimento. Artan havia sido educado por seu tio e mostrava saber bastante sobre ele e Glascreag para ter mentido também sobre isso. Apesar da traição, sabia que ele não era o tipo de homem que pudesse fazer mal a uma mulher.

Apesar de estar claro que ele não tinha escrúpulos para usar a paixão de uma mulher contra ela mesma, concluiu, furiosa. Sua confiança inocente no homem que ele fingira ser a tinha colocado nessa situação terrível. Nunca mais se deixaria ludibriar por ele. Tal determinação não seria útil no momento, mas se agarraria a ela, pois precisava estar pronta para aproveitar qualquer chance que tivesse de escapar.

— Fique tranqüila, Sile — Artan disse numa voz que esperava ser animadora enquanto a carregava até Thunderbolt.

Ele se dirigia a ela como se falasse com um cavalo genioso, Cecily pensou irritada. Quase cedeu à tentação de se atirar de cima da montaria, mas repreendeu-se pela idéia absurda. Só conseguiria se machucar, exceto se caísse em cima dele. Talvez nem assim, com sua estatura pequena.

— Agora podemos soltar os tornozelos — Artan informou depois de montar. Começou a desamarrá-los para que ela pudesse cavalgar. — Só queria impedir que você cometesse a tolice de fugir correndo.

Tarde demais para correr, Cecily refletiu, mais irritada ainda. O momento certo tinha sido quando ele a beijara pela primeira vez. Deveria ter logo relatado o insulto aos tutores e ao noivo. Eles o teriam expulsado de Dunburn depois de espancá-lo. Mas, não. Ela havia ficado fascinada e muito alvoroçada com o beijo de Artan, e as reações tinham se intensificado a cada novo beijo. Só de pensar em como havia sido feita de tola, ficou tão furiosa que tentou insultar-lhe o caráter, a virilidade e os antepassados.

— Agora sei que você está um tanto zangada com este tratamento rude, mas é só até nos afastarmos de Dunbum — Artan disse ao instigar a montaria a partir.

Cecily imaginou se ter visões de um homem estaqueado na terra, sendo vagarosamente estripado, poderiam qualificar sua reação como _um tanto zangada._ Duvidava. Sentia sede de sangue e estava muitíssimo frustrada por não poder expressar o que pensava devido à mordaça.

Artan não podia ver seus olhos, mas tinha certeza de que ela não estava apenas pedindo explicações. A mordaça tornava suas palavras incompreensíveis, mas o tom não deixava dúvidas. Logo após tê-la amarrado e amordaçado, seu olhar tinha sido de uma mágoa tão profunda que ele quase a soltara. Apenas saber que sua vida corria perigo o tinha impedido de fazê-lo. Raiva era melhor. Ele podia lidar com isso. Porém, achava que lhe devia alguma explicação e decidiu oferecer uma parcial.

— Eu a estou levando a Glascreag. Não podia esperar mais tempo para convencê-la a me acompanhar. Agora, precisamos cavalgar depressa por algumas horas, a fim de nos distanciarmos o máximo possível de Dunburn. Quando pararmos para descansar, eu lhe contarei tudo.

Ele esporeou a montaria para aumentar a velocidade, e Cecily se viu atirada contra seu peito. Ela não queria ir para Glascreag, nem ouvir uma explicação completa. Só desejava estar em seu quarto em Dunburn, chorando pela decepção sofrida. Quando parassem para descansar e Artan removesse a mordaça, ela deixaria isso bem claro.

E então o mataria.

 **CAP** **Í** **TULO IV**

Animal peçonhento! Papão dominador! Como se atreveu a fazer isto comigo? Artan baixou o olhar para a moça furiosa que o insultava de maneira tão pitoresca e pensou se não deveria amordaçá-la de novo. Seus belos olhos verdes brilhavam de fúria, as faces estavam rubras de raiva e os seios lindos arfavam, pois mal podia respirar com a pressa de desacatá-lo. Estava magnífica. Reconhecia o espírito que havia vislumbrado em Dunburn. Ali estava sua companheira. Apressou-se em disfarçar um sorriso, pois isso só a enraiveceria mais. Mas Cecily percebeu e esbravejou: — Você está rindo de mim?

— Não — Artan respondeu, porém ela não acreditou.

— O que você fez não tem graça nenhuma. Vai me levar já de volta para Dunburn e talvez, apenas talvez, eu não exija que o acorrentem às muralhas para servir de alimento aos abutres.

Ao vê-lo sorrir, ela lhe deu um pontapé na canela e sentiu uma dor aguda nos artelhos.

— Brutamontes! —- gritou, pulando num pé só. — Você é feito de pedra e quase me aleijou!

Artan nunca tinha ouvido uma mulher gritar desse jeito. Era o tipo de barulho que faria uma matilha de cães fugir. Resmungou baixinho quando ela bateu em seu peito com as mãos presas, mas deixou-a fazê-lo por um momento, ciente de que merecia o tratamento. Ela fora encontrá-lo para ser sua amante e acabara prisioneira. Se isso tivesse acontecido com ele, tentaria matar o culpado. Quando percebeu que ela enfraquecia, segurou-a pelos ombros e a afastou para trás. Ao mesmo tempo, pensou na melhor maneira de iniciar as explicações.

Cecily encarou-o. Sabia que mágoa ajudava a alimentar sua raiva, mas se recusava a demonstrá-la. O homem a tinha enganado da maneira mais torpe e desprezível. Acreditara na atenção e nos beijos dele, disposta a correr um grande risco apenas para ser acariciada por alguns momentos. Se a mágoa profunda servia de indicação, ela havia permitido que ele invadisse seu coração. Não podia acreditar que houvesse sido uma tola tão cega e crédula.

A facilidade com que ele a mantinha à distância demonstrava também que havia sido uma idiota ao pensar que poderia machucá-lo. Os artelhos doíam e os punhos enrolados latejavam enquanto ele parecia nem ter sentido seu ataque. Muito humilhante.

Não, refletiu. Humilhante era o fato de ela ter consentido que esse homem a tocasse. Mesmo depois de cavalgar a noite inteira, ainda podia sentir o toque das mãos dele no corpo, o calor dos beijos na boca. Permitira que a deixasse fraca e cega de paixão enquanto ele apenas aguardava o momento certo para amarrá-la, amordaçá-la e colocá-la na sela da montaria. Pendurá-lo nas muralhas de Dunburn era um castigo muito brando, ela decidiu.

— Bem, Sile, existe uma boa razão para o que estou fazendo — Artan declarou.

— E evidente que você levou pancadas demais na cabeça — ela ironizou em tom áspero, ainda encarando-o, mas Artan a ignorou.

— Estou fazendo isso para mantê-la a salvo.

— A salvo de quê? Do tédio de me sentar à mesa com Anabel e Fergus?

— Os dois querem muito mais do que aborrecê-la durante as refeições. Ela e Edmund a vêm lesando há muitos anos. Não muito depois de se casar com Fergus, o idiota sem queixo tenciona garantir que você não o impeça, bem como a seus tutores, de viverem com fartura à custa de sua herança.

— Não seja ridículo. Não tenho herança alguma.

— Tem, sim, embora eu não saiba exatamente o que nem o valor. Seja lá qual for, os Donaldson e seu noivo não querem que você jamais usufrua dela.

— Você está apenas tentando justificar o que fez.

— Não, eu ouvi Anabel, Edmund e seu noivo. Seus tutores mentiram para você desde o início. Dunburn e a renda que produz, além da que seu pai possuía, deveriam ser seus, mas eles fizeram todos, inclusive você, pensar que Edmund era o herdeiro.

— Claro que é, pois é o parente homem mais próximo.

— Não precisava ser homem. Apesar de ter terras muito boas, seu pai não era o chefe do clã e poderia deixar a propriedade e o dinheiro a quem escolhesse. Você realmente acreditou que ele a tinha deixado sem nada?

Cecily não havia refletido sobre isso, claro. Era um dos motivos para ter se sentido tão triste quando fora informada de que não passava de uma órfã pobre, dependente da caridade dos primos indiferentes. Apenas achara que o pai não tinha deixado instruções sobre o que deveria ser feito caso ele e Colin morressem. Sentiu uma leve tentação de acreditar, mas logo a abafou. Havia aceitado a questão como era por tanto tempo que não se atrevia a pensar de outra forma e, muito menos, admitir que havia sido a maior das idiotas.

Assim como fora para Artan, pensou, dirigindo-lhe um olhar bravo. O fato de ele estar ali à sua frente era a prova cabal da grande idiota que poderia ser. Embora isso indicasse que ele talvez estivesse dizendo a verdade sobre os tutores a terem enganado e roubado durante anos, também lhe dizia para tomar muito cuidado ao dar ouvidos ao que ele contava.

— Meu pai não calculava que ele e Colin fossem morrer daquela forma. Todos sabiam que meu irmão seria seu herdeiro, mas ninguém disse quem deveria tomar o lugar de Colin caso ele também morresse. Eu ainda era criança para conversar sobre isso com meu pai. Pode muito bem ter havido instruções para Edmund ser meu tutor e de Colin se apenas meu pai morresse.

— Então seu pai gostava de Edmund e confiava nele? Cecily não gostou da pergunta. Apesar de ser criança quando perdera o pai, sabia que ele não gostava do primo e nem confiava nele. Edmund era um homem sem moral. Apenas isso bastaria para seu pai não tolerá-lo, mas talvez não tivesse escolha. Havia poucos Donaldson que eram parentes próximos, e alguém, um homem, teria de ser nomeado tutor das crianças caso o pai falecesse, até elas atingirem a idade para cuidar de si mesmas. Melhor um mau tutor do que nenhum.

— Eu ainda era criança para entender o que meu pai sentia pelos primos.

Artan percebeu que ela mentia e suspirou.

— A maneira com que você tenta ignorar a verdade é a razão pela qual não esperei para lhe contar tudo ou ajudá-la a descobrir os fatos. Tão logo se casasse com Fergus, sua vida correria sério perigo.

— Por que, se sou uma rica herdeira, como você afirma? O homem não vai querer matar sua vaca leiteira.

— Ele vai, se todo o leite da vaca passar a ser do marido.

Ele enfatizou as palavras com um gesto de cabeça ao vê-la empalidecer. Era fácil ver como Cecily lutava contra o medo, tentando descartar a verdade e ater-se à versão na qual acreditava fazia tanto tempo. Era um começo, contudo. O medo, mesmo passageiro, indicava que ela não confiava na inocência do noivo e dos tutores. Inteligente, ela percebia que os três não eram boas pessoas e não tinham caráter, apenas mais um pequeno passo para convencê-la de que eles, certamente, tramavam sua morte.

Decidido a deixá-la pensar em tudo o que havia lhe contado até então, Artan pegou a sacola com a comida. Estendeu um cobertor no chão e, com delicadeza, a fez sentar-se nele. Sem dar atenção ao semblante sombrio, amarrou o tornozelo dela ao seu antes de soltar-lhe as mãos para que ela se alimentasse. Tinha certeza de que não o agrediria outra vez, mas suspeitava de que tentaria fugir correndo se tivesse a chance. Até que a convencesse do perigo que a aguardava nas mãos dos tutores e do noivo, não poderia dar a ela muita liberdade.

O silêncio que reinava enquanto comiam era opressivo, mas ele não o quebrou. Mesmo se ela acabasse acreditando na ameaça das pessoas que considerava sua família, havia ainda a questão de como terminara o encontro amoroso na margem do riacho. Ia levar algum tempo antes de ela perdoá-lo por isso. Esperava que não fosse muito longo, pois a lembrança dos momentos estonteantes vividos sob o luar quase o enlouquecia de desejo por ela.

Cecily se surpreendeu por conseguir comer apesar do medo, da raiva e das dúvidas que a consumiam. Pelo jeito, ser raptada tinha aberto seu apetite, refletiu mal-humorada e suspirou. Também havia a mágoa profunda provocada pelo que considerava uma traição de Artan que, aliás, não a tinha machucado fisicamente. Se de fato acreditasse no que dizia sobre Anabel, Edmund e Fergus, então ele havia pensado somente em sua segurança.

Impossível ser verdade. Eles não eram pessoas boas, porém não podia acreditar que a tivessem roubado durante doze anos e que planejavam matá-la. E como Fergus viera a fazer parte disso se nunca havia sido um amigo próximo de seus tutores? Duvidava que os dois, de repente, depositassem confiança nele. E se de fato, a vinham roubando durante tanto tempo, jamais entregariam parte daquilo, de boa vontade, nas mãos de sir Fergus.

— Afinal, como você ouviu tudo isso? — ela perguntou de repente. — Não posso acreditar que Anabel e Edmund não tomassem o máximo de cuidado para esconder algo assim tão importante.

— Tomaram muito, claro. Tanto é que você nunca ouviu nada, embora morasse com eles havia doze anos.

— E você, no entanto, chegou a Dunburn e, depois de quatro dias, ouviu e soube de tudo?

— Não sei de tudo, mas apenas estava no lugar certo, na hora certa, e os ouvi. Acho que a voz de Anabel poderia atravessar o aço — ele murmurou e notou o olhar um pouco divertido de Cecily. — Eu estava passando pelo solário e a ouvi reclamando de que eu não ia embora. Como eu tinha sido atacado várias vezes desde a minha chegada, fiquei curioso para saber se ela planejava outros meios para me expulsar de lá.

— Como assim, atacado?

— Desde o início, sofri ataques pelo menos uma vez por dia, quase sempre, duas. Da última vez, o número de homens tinha subido para oito.

— Mas nunca vi ferimento algum em você, nem mesmo arranhões.

— Sofri alguns no último ataque, nenhum muito sério. Seu tio me ensinou muito bem a lutar, e os homens que me perseguiram não eram exatamente especialistas nisso.

Artan falou com tal arrogância que Cecily rangeu os dentes. Então, lembrou-se da entrada dele no grande salão na primeira noite e reconheceu que tinha direito de ser arrogante quanto à perícia em lutar. Duvidava que qualquer dos homens dos Donaldson ou de Ogilvey pudesse passar por todos os guardas, erguer dois pelo gibão e, depois, jogá-los no chão com facilidade.

— Mas por que alguém o atacaria a fim de forçá-lo a ir embora? Afinal, Edmund o convidou para ficar.

— Na verdade, ele não queria isso. Cheguei como emissário de seu parente mais próximo e não seria sensato impedir que eu ficasse até o casamento. Uma atitude como essa provocaria indagações por parte de Angus, o que Edmund tentou evitar.

— Não vejo como meu tio se preocuparia com isso. Ele nunca se importou com o que acontecia comigo desde que meu pai e Colin foram assassinados. Decidiu mandar me buscar só porque está à beira da morte.

— Tem certeza disso? — Artan indagou numa voz suave e viu dúvida e mágoa na expressão dela. —- Ele afirma que sempre escreveu e mandou presentes para você. E também que a convidou para ir morar com ele em Glascreag. Você também diz que lhe escrevia, mas _ele_ nunca recebeu suas cartas. Temos que nos perguntar por que os dois afirmam ter feito isso, mas ambos deixaram de receber o que lhes foi enviado.

Cecily quase disse que o tio era um mentiroso, mas reprimiu as palavras. Suas lembranças dele tinham sido sempre muito claras, em parte por estarem ligadas à tragédia do assassinato do pai e do irmão. Angus MacReith era bronco a ponto de ser rude, porém era impossível acreditar que ele mentisse sobre escrever para ela ou receber suas cartas.

Por um momento, quase entrou em pânico e respirou fundo para se acalmar. Mesmo se fosse verdade que Anabel e Edmund a tivessem enganado sobre o tio e a convencido de que ele a esquecera, isso não validaria o resto da história de Artan. Poderia apenas significar que os tutores não queriam a interferência de Angus em sua educação.

Ciente de que tinha atingido um ponto importante, Artan apressou-se em continuar:

— Embora me envergonhe admitir, o último ataque me marcou. — Levantou o kilt xadrez para mostrar o corte na coxa direita. Com certa satisfação, disse: — Aquele homem nunca mais agredirá hóspedes de Dunburn. E o ataque me permitiu deixar Thunderbolt perto do riacho, embora eu deteste a idéia de passar por idiota por não ter impedido a montaria de fugir.

Cecily olhou para o corte na coxa. Sem dúvida tinha sido feito por uma espada, mas, para sorte de Artan, não era fundo e já começava a cicatrizar, pois a longa cavalgada dessa noite não o tinha reaberto.

Tão logo o choque por ver o ferimento começou a passar, ela se viu fascinada pela coxa nua. Apesar da cabeleira farta e longa, além da sombra de uma barba de alguns dias, Artan não era um homem peludo. A camada de pelos sobre as pernas longas e musculosas era rala, o que permitia ver a pele bronzeada. Notou que até os joelhos dele eram bem-feitos. Crispou as mãos para reprimir a vontade de passá-las naquelas pernas bem torneadas.

Quando Artan baixou o kilt, ela lutou para não enrubescer. Sem dúvida levaria algum tempo para se livrar da atração por aquele homem. Depressa, concentrou os pensamentos nas alusões dele à atitude de Angus, bem como aos vários ataques sofridos em Dunburn. Como havia aceitado, mais ou menos, o fato de os tutores terem mantido o tio e ela afastados, supunha também ser possível que tivessem tentado se livrar do emissário de Angus, Isso não significava que houvesse um plano traiçoeiro para roubá-la ou matá-la. Afinal, Artan ainda estava vivo. Informou-o logo do raciocínio.

Ele suspirou, mas conseguiu abafar o aborrecimento diante da incredulidade de Cecily. Ela estava certa. O fato de os tutores a terem mantido afastada de Angus não queria dizer que planejavam, junto com sir Fergus, matá-la e ficar com sua herança. Uma que, aliás, ela não acreditava possuir.

— Sei o que ouvi, menina. Fergus deve se casar com você. Ele assinou contratos de casamento que garantirão a seus tutores a posse legal de Dunburn e os bolsos cheios. Em troca dessa generosidade, ele terá você e uma boa fortuna. Ele pretende que sua parcela de viúva também faça parte do espólio que será repartido entre os três. Quando se cansar de você, ele planeja matá-la. Eu o ouvi afirmar isso.

—Você não pode esperar que eu acredite na intenção de Fergus de cometer um assassinato a sangue-frio.

— Só porque é covarde e incapaz de enfrentar um homem? Até ele pode dominá-la fisicamente, Sile. Uma vez casados, você não terá para onde fugir. E se não acredita no resto, saiba que Fergus é um animal bruto quando lida com mulheres. Davida me contou que ele aprecia violência. Eu mesmo o peguei tentando violentar uma criada de uns treze anos. Seu vestido estava rasgado e o rosto, todo machucado. Foi ontem à noite, antes de eu ir jantar. Atirei o desgraçado contra a parede e foi por isso que ele estava _indisposto._

— Como eu nunca soube de nada se ele costuma violentar criadas?

— Na casa de Anabel, isso não é considerado crime — ele disse numa voz suave ao perceber sua agitação crescente, imaginando se havia contado o suficiente no momento. Seria inútil forçá-la a aceitar tudo depressa demais. — Preciso descansar antes de seguirmos a jornada. Nem pense em esperar que eu durma para escapar. Esses nós não são fáceis de desmanchar e eu perceberei se você tentar. Bem como se quiser pegar uma de minhas armas.

Cecily olhou em volta e ficou desapontada ao não ver por perto uma pedra de bom tamanho. Golpeá-lo na cabeça umas poucas vezes ajudaria a minorar sua raiva. Suspirou e acomodou-se o mais longe possível dele, dentro dos limites da corda. Havia mais coisas que ele queria contar, tinha certeza, mas o intervalo era um alívio. Cada palavra ouvida precisava ser analisada, o que a forçaria a refletir muito. Consolava-se por ter dormido grande parte da noite durante a cavalgada encostada a Artan, pois achava que demoraria para conciliar o sono outra vez.

Assombrava-a o fato de enxergar Fergus muito claramente como alguém capaz de agredir e violentar mulheres. Ele mal a beijara, o que não lhe dava base para uma crença como essa. Porém, tinha visto como as criadas agiam perto dele. Davam a impressão de que temiam ser notadas. Como Edmund as selecionava entre mulheres dispostas a oferecer seus favores, Cecily sabia que a aversão delas não se devia ao fato de Fergus querer alguém para esquentar sua cama. Surpreendeu-se ao saber que havia uma jovenzinha dentro da fortaleza.

Imaginou que isso talvez se devesse à necessidade de serviçais extras por causa dos hóspedes.

O que a espantava mais não era Fergus ser um animal bruto, mas os tutores, que não deviam ignorar isso, continuarem a arrastá-la para o altar. Sem dúvida eles não se importavam de casá-la com um homem que não só a envergonharia com suas infidelidades como também a maltrataria. Cecily sabia que Edmund e Anabel não a queriam bem, mas, se Artan estivesse dizendo a verdade, era muito pior. Eles a desprezavam tanto que estavam decididos a entregá-la a um homem perverso, habituado a espancar e violentar mulheres.

Tudo aquilo era demais, pensou, fechando os olhos. Havia sido traída pelo homem a quem decidira aceitar como amante, e ele queria apenas forçá-la a acreditar na falsidade dos tutores, que estavam prestes a fazê-la se casar com um bruto, disposto a matá-la quando se cansasse dela. Apenas tentar concluir o que era verdade embaralhou seu raciocínio. Pelo menos por algum tempo precisava descansar a cabeça.

Do que Cecily se deu conta a seguir foi ser acordada com a pressão da ponta da bota de Artan. Fitou-o com cara feia e esforçou-se para levantar. Sua expressão piorou ao ver uma corda amarrada em volta da cintura, cuja outra ponta prendia-se ao cinturão de couro dele. Fora obviamente um erro dormir perto desse homem.

Quando ela percebeu que precisava se aliviar, quase praguejou em voz alta. Nem sequer indagou se ele lhe permitiria alguma privacidade; apenas se dirigiu ao abrigo de umas árvores. Quando alcançou uma com tronco grosso o suficiente para escondê-la, virou-se para ele e apontou para o lado oposto.

Decidindo que conversar talvez facilitasse a privacidade de ambos enquanto atendiam às suas necessidades, Artan disse:

— Você verá a verdade logo, Sile. É inteligente e, após refletir um pouco, descobrirá coisas de que não sentiu falta até agora.

— No momento, a única coisa de que sinto falta é minha cama.

— Você terá uma bem macia quando chegarmos a Glascreag.

— Você nunca pensou que eu talvez queira me casar com Fergus?

— Ora, ao ir se encontrar comigo perto do riacho, você provou que não quer.

— Seria melhor não falar sobre isso. E desagradável uma pessoa ser lembrada de como foi tola.

— Você não foi tola — ele disse com firmeza e, antes que Cecily discutisse, prosseguiu: — Talvez demore para entender o que mais eu lhe disser. Mas percebi que, antes de repousar, você estava prestes a acreditar na verdade sobre Fergus. E melhor se afastar de Dunburn para evitar que o casamento se realize.

— Não posso evitar isso, a menos que meus tutores o cancelem. Ao ficar longe de Dunburn só os cobrirei de vergonha e posso até mesmo lançá-los numa briga ferrenha.

— Não é mais do que merecem.

Ao sair de trás do tronco grosso, Cecily o encarou.

— Talvez seja verdade o que você diz sobre eles. E, se o que afirma sobre Fergus também for, então duvido que a família dele se ofenda muito se nosso casamento não se realizar. Porém, só tenho sua palavra sobre a veracidade disso tudo.

Artan chegou mais perto para enfrentar seu olhar.

— É claro que só falei a verdade.

— É o que você afirma.

— Meg também afirma a mesma coisa.

— Meg?!

— Exatamente.— Ele apontou para o saco pendurado na sela. — Quem, você acha, que arrumou suas roupas?

Meg sabia o que ele ia fazer e permitiu?, Cecily perguntou-se, chocada com essa possibilidade. Abafou depressa a reação à suposta deslealdade. Meg não concordaria com seu rapto. Porém, lembrou-se do quanto ela detestava Edmund, Anabel e, mais ainda, Fergus. Podia ter ajudado Artan, não porque acreditasse nas acusações dele, e sim para afastá-la de Dunburn e do noivo.

— Só porque Meg o ajudou ao arranjar roupas para mim não quer dizer que acredite no que você diz. Ela jamais gostou de Fergus e queria me tirar do alcance dele. Ainda mais se sabia como ele trata as mulheres.

Artan a segurou pelos braços e a sacudiu de leve.

— Vai chegar uma hora em que terá de aceitar a verdade. Não estou mentindo. Ouvi Edmund, Anabel e Fergus falarem sobre como se livrarão de você e dividirão o espólio.

— Não faz sentido. Mesmo se Edmund e Anabel vêm mentindo sobre minha herança e me roubando durante anos, por que incluíram Fergus na trama? Se nem queriam me dar um pouco do que era meu, por que repartir tudo com ele? Não é parente deles e, muito menos, um amigo próximo.

— Ele é amante de Anabel. Quanto mais próximo você quer que ele seja?

— Anabel tem amantes?!

Artan achou interessante que esse fosse o primeiro ponto a prender a atenção de Cecily, e não o fato de o noivo traí-la.

— Sim, vários, embora seja discreta, ao contrário do marido. Fergus é um deles.

— Ela também o seduziu?

— Não toquei em nenhuma mulher em Dunburn, exceto em você.

— Davida não conta?

— Também não toquei nela. Davida foi mandada ao meu quarto para que me fizesse perder o jantar daquela noite.

Ele parecia estar dizendo a verdade, pois mantinha o olhar fixo no seu. Impaciente, Cecily disfarçou a desconfiança sobre Davida, pois não queria dar a idéia de que estava com ciúme, e continuou argumentando:

— Ora, só porque Fergus e Anabel partilham a cama não quer dizer que o façam com outras coisas. Ela é muito boa, melhor do que Edmund, para guardar segredos.— Alguns podem escapar, mesmo que se tome muito cuidado. Isso basta para alguém juntar indícios.

— E você acha que Fergus juntou alguns e descobriu algo que tem o poder de forçar Anabel e Edmund a fazerem o que ele quer?

— Acho, sim. Ou melhor, tenho certeza.

Cecily esperou um momento, mas Artan não disse mais nada. Então, exigiu:

— E o que mais? Se quer que eu acredite no que está dizendo, é melhor me contar tudo o que ouviu, ou o que pensa ter ouvido. Por que Edmund e Anabel fariam o que Fergus deseja?

— Porque ele descobriu que os dois têm algo a ver com a morte de seu pai e de seu irmão.

Toda a cor esvaiu-se do rosto de Cecily, e Artan aproximou-se para ampará-la. Nesse instante, ele ouviu um ruído que reconheceu muito bem. O zunir do ar quando uma flecha passou rente de sua nuca.

Como Fergus os encontrara tão depressa?

Cravada no tronco da árvore, a flecha ainda tremia quando Cecily se viu carregada por Artan. Não desviou o olhar dela enquanto era levada para o cavalo e posta na sela. Não emitiu som algum quando ele montou e esporeou Thunderbolt a encetar um galope. Rezava pela própria vida e tentava deslindar os pensamentos confusos. Também calado, Artan cuidava da fuga.

Apesar de tê-lo ameaçado, não desejava que ele fosse ferido. Porém, sabia que a vida dele corria perigo. Se Artan hão tivesse se inclinado em sua direção naquele exato momento, a flecha o teria acertado na nuca, em vez de cravar-se na árvore. Teria sido obrigada a ficar lá e vê-lo morrer.

Estremeceu ao ser dominada por um forte pavor. Percebia que a trapaça e a traição de Artan não tinham matado seus sentimentos por ele. Não acreditava em tudo o que ele dissera sobre os tutores e o noivo, mas sabia que não tencionava fazer mal a ela. Artan fora incumbido de levá-la até seu tio, em Glascreag e, apesar de deplorar os métodos que utilizava, ele não merecia morrer por causa disso.

Restavam-lhe duas escolhas. Podia forçá-lo a deixá-la para trás e fugir sozinho para salvar a própria vida, ou ficar com ele até chegarem a Glascreag. Tinha certeza de que não conseguiria convencê-lo da primeira alternativa. Um homem como sir Artan Murray não fugiria, ainda mais depois de tudo que havia feito para raptá-la. E se ele acreditasse, de fato, em tudo que dissera, inclusive que sua vida corria perigo, jamais a deixaria sozinha para enfrentar seus inimigos. Isso queria dizer que ela seguiria para Glascreag. Sabia que não oferecia uma proteção muito eficiente, mas sua presença forçaria os perseguidores a tomarem mais cuidado. Afinal, não queriam que ela morresse.

Tão logo pudessem diminuir a marcha, comunicaria a ele sua decisão. Isso não impediria a perseguição de seus parentes e, suspeitava, dos Ogilvey, mas tornaria as coisas mais fáceis para Artan. Pelo menos, ele não precisaria mais se preocupar em mantê-la presa e, assim, poderia dedicar toda a atenção a protegê-los, levando-os em segurança até Glascreag. Esperava que ele não discutisse quando o avisasse de que sua estadia lá seria bastante curta. Quando os homens dos Donaldson e dos Ogilvey chegassem ao portão de seu tio, sua firme intenção era voltar com eles para Dunburn.

Já estava escuro quando pararam. O único som que Cecily emitiu quando Artan a ajudou a desmontar foi um gemido. Seu corpo doía como se houvesse rolado por um barranco de pedras. Não conseguia nem se sentir grata por ter sido desamarrada. Ao ver um lugar coberto por relva, foi até lá e, com o máximo cuidado, sentou-se. Pôr o peso todo nas nádegas foi mais do que podia suportar. Bem devagar, deitou-se de costas.

Ao olhar para o lado, viu Artan cuidar da montaria. O animal era bem amestrado, veloz e resistente. No momento, porém, ela não era capaz de apreciar isso como deveria. O fato de Artan se mover por ali como se não tivesse passado a maior parte de dois dias em uma sela também não ajudava a melhorar seu humor.

— Nada de fogo? — indagou quando ele se sentou ao seu lado.

— Não. Impossível saber onde eles estão, e não quero que detectem o menor sinal de fumaça que possa trazê-los até nós. Na verdade, fiquei muito surpreso hoje. Não esperava que iniciassem a perseguição tão depressa.

— De fato, é estranho. Não poderiam dar por falta minha antes da refeição matinal. Como descobriram que eu não estava lá? Tenho certeza de que ninguém me viu sair, pois, caso contrário, o alarme teria soado e nós o ouviríamos.

Artan tomou um gole de vinho e, em seguida, passou o odre para Cecily. Não queria revelar o que estava pensando. Alguém tinha ido ao quarto dela e notado que não se encontrava lá. Considerando o que ele havia feito a Fergus, era bem possível que o sujeito houvesse mandado alguém cortar seu pescoço e, em seguida, tivesse ido ao quarto dela para se apossar do que não conseguira da criadinha. O fato de ele ter dedicado tanta atenção a Cecily havia inspirado o verme a agir.

Porém, não interessava como haviam descoberto. O importante era que estavam atrás deles para pegá-los e matá-lo, mesmo que tivessem de ir até Glascreag. Ao pensar no péssimo serviço que tinham feito ao atacá-lo em Punburn, preocupou-se com a segurança de Cecily. Ela poderia ser facilmente ferida ou morta, apesar de eles terem a incumbência de resgatá-la. Infelizmente, havia poucos lugares para escondê-la no caminho, e o acesso a eles exigiria quilômetros extras no trajeto.

Pior, até Cecily acreditar nas ameaças à sua vida, tentaria voltar para Dunburn caso ficasse sozinha.

— Então é uma questão de azar eles começarem logo a nos seguir — ela resmungou. — E o que não tem me faltado ultimamente.

Artan refreou um sorriso e não fez comentários. Ela estava amuada e o culparia por tudo. De certa forma teria razão, pois ele não tinha calculado que a perseguição começasse tão depressa.

— Dormiremos esta noite aqui e partiremos antes de o sol raiar — ele avisou.

— Não cheguei a ver quem nos seguia.

— Homens de seus tutores e de Fergus.

— Quem os conduzia?

— Creio que Fergus.

Cecily não disfarçou a surpresa. O noivo não parecia ser o tipo de homem que pulava sobre a sela a fim de perseguir alguém. Uma voz sugeriu que ele não estava atrás dela, e sim da fortuna que ela representava, mas se esforçou para ignorá-la.

— Tomei uma decisão — confessou.

— É mesmo? Resolveu acreditar em mim?

— Não inteiramente.

— Então, sobre o que é sua decisão?

— Seguirei com você até Glascreag e não tentarei mais fugir. Não que eu tivesse tido qualquer chance de fazer isso até agora.

Artan deitou-se de lado e apoiou a cabeça na mão para observá-la.

— Mas não porque acredite em tudo que eu contei.

— De fato, não. Farei isso porque não vejo razão para você morrer apenas para atender a um pedido de meu tio. Os homens que nós seguem querem lhe fazer mal, è evidente, é não hesitarão em matá-lo.

— E você pretende ser meu escudo? Cecily suspirou ao ouvir o tom de zombaria.

— De certa forma. Sei que não serei um escudo muito eficiente, mas o bastante para forçá-los a tomar cuidado. Se você não estiver certo sobre Fergus, ele não há de me querer morta. E, se estiver, ele só vai querer que isso aconteça depois do casamento.

Artan ia protestar contra a idéia de que precisava ser protegido, mas desistiu. Ela concordara em ir de bom grado até Glascreag, e ele não pretendia discutir.

Afastou-se a fim de pegar algo para comerem. Haviam tido o suficiente para dois dias, mas ele teria de providenciar mais alguma coisa. Caçar era uma possibilidade, porém exigia um tempo que não seria sensato perder. Teriam de despistar Fergus e seus homens para adquirirem suprimentos numa cabana ou numa vila. Não seria difícil conseguir isso por algum tempo. Fergus sabia para onde se dirigiam, mas não conhecia a rota que seguiriam.

— Você acha que chegaremos a Glascreag sem ter um confronto com Fergus e seus homens? — Cecily indagou enquanto comiam um pouco de pão e queijo.

— Há uma boa chance disso. Conheço bem estas paragens, e imagino que ele não.

— Não faço idéia. Isso mostra como conheço pouco o homem com quem vou me casar.

— Você não vai se casar com ele. Portanto, não se preocupe se o conhece mal.

— Se o que me contou sobre ele for verdade, não me casarei mesmo. Mas tenho ainda de decidir no que acreditar.

— Você é muito teimosa — ele reclamou e tomou um bom gole de vinho para aplacar a irritação.

— Não posso acreditar em algo só porque você afirma que é verdade.

— Por que não? Você pode confiar em mim.

— Como fiz quando fui encontrá-lo perto do riacho? — Levantou a mão para impedi-lo de protestar. — Sei que você pensa estar me ajudando. Posso até achar que acredita em tudo que diz. Porém, moro com essas pessoas há doze anos e, embora admita que não tenha sido agradável, não posso imaginar alguma situação que me faça acreditar que eles desejem minha morte.

— Pois acho que você foi mantida bem longe da verdade.

Cecily suspirou e se viu forçada a concordar.

— Pode ser. Sei que não tinha permissão de me misturar com os serviçais ou ir a qualquer lugar. A festa, no dia de sua chegada, foi uma das únicas à qual tive licença para comparecer.

— E você nunca perguntou por que era mantida apartada, como se existisse um grande segredo?

— No início eu achava que era por ser criança e, depois, por não ter bons modos, como Anabel costumava repetir. Nunca me passou pela cabeça que eles pudessem ter tido algo a ver com a morte de meu pai e de meu irmão, ou que planejassem me matar. E ainda custa a passar.

Artan gostaria de poder voltar a Dunburn e estrangular Anabel.

— Isso não é invenção minha. Ouvi os três conversando. Aliás, Meg também ouviu. — Ao ver seu olhar de dúvida, ele suspirou. — Pense bem sobre isto e veja se consegue uma resposta. Se Edmund e Anabel a consideravam um peso, por que não a mandaram para Angus, em vez de se esforçarem tanto para mantê-la afastada dele?

Cecily não queria pensar sobre isso, mas concordou.

— Pensarei enquanto cavalgarmos para Glascreag. Então, se ainda não puder acreditar em tudo que você diz, a visita a meu tio será curta. Voltarei com Fergus quando ele chegar lá. Estou noiva dele e não posso fugir desse compromisso. È muito sério, e não serei eu quem o romperá. A menos que tenha um bom motivo.

— Não acho que você estivesse muito preocupada com esse compromisso quando foi me encontrar à beira do riacho.

Pelo seu, olhar, Artan percebeu que ainda não era sensato lembrá-la disso.

— Para mim, fica claro que estou pagando caro por esse pecado.

Artan revirou os olhos e juntou o resto dos alimentos na sacola, que pendurou na sela. Estava sendo uma luta fazê-la aceitar o que dizia. Ficaria muito ofendido com essa recusa em acreditar em sua palavra, caso não tivesse traído a confiança dela ao raptá-la. Até Cecily acreditar nele, não enxergaria os motivos que o tinham levado a tomar aquela atitude.

-— Você jura por sua honra que não tentará fugir se eu não a amarrar esta noite?

— Juro. Como já disse, apesar do que penso de seus atos e palavras, você não merece morrer por causa deles. Afinal, está fazendo o que meu tio lhe pediu. E talvez você acredite mesmo que esteja salvando minha vida. Ficarei ao seu lado, sem mais protestos, até chegarmos a Glascreag.

Artan assentiu com um gesto de cabeça e a viu afastar-se rumo às árvores. Precisava começar a cortejá-la, se alimentava a esperança de Cecily aceitar se casar com ele quando chegassem a Glascreag. Embora não quisesse usar contra ela a paixão que sentiam, ele o faria. Pelo que podia perceber seria a maneira mais rápida, e talvez a unida, para acabar com a raiva e a desconfiança dela. Pior, não poderia falar da oferta de Angus até conseguir um momento propício para revelá-la.

Talvez não houvesse um. Cecily não o acharia muito melhor que Fergus por também querer se casar com ela pelo que lucraria. Feria-lhe o orgulho pensar em ser comparado àquele animal, mas compreendia por que ela poderia pensar daquela forma. A única vantagem com que contava, além da paixão mútua, era o fato de ela se sentir segura em sua companhia. Apesar do que havia feito, ela obviamente acreditava que ele não a machucaria.

O mais urgente era conseguir ligá-la a ele, decidiu, enquanto arrumava uma cama para ambos na relva. No momento em que Cecily aceitasse o fato de não poder se casar com Fergus, teria de fazê-la aceitar um casamento apressado com ele, e precisaria ter boas razões para tanto. Poderiam se casar em qualquer vilarejo e, quando chegassem a Glascreag, a união seria confirmada por um sacerdote. Tinha certeza de que Cecily não fugiria do compromisso assumido, e então ele teria o tempo necessário para abrandar-lhe a mágoa e a raiva.

Ao vê-la voltar das árvores, respirou aliviado. Embora tivesse aceitado a palavra que ela dera, ainda tinha uma sombra de dúvida. Ele a viu olhar para a cama e franzir a testa. Numa atitude covarde, afastou-se em direção às árvores, pois não queria explicar por que havia arrumado apenas uma.

Depois de vê-lo sumir, Cecily tornou a olhar para a cama. Sabia que não havia muita escolha, pois só tinham dois cobertores. Apesar de ser verão, esfriava durante a noite. Aliás, quanto mais se adentravam pelas Terras Altas, mais isso acontecia. Como não queria passar frio, e calculava que Artan também não, deu de ombros.

Enfiou-se sob o cobertor e ficou à espera dele. Nunca havia passado a noite ao relento antes dessa jornada e não gostaria de fazê-lo sozinha. Infelizmente não tinham uma tenda. Mas deixaria bem claro a Artan que não mais aceitaria o que haviam feito à margem do riacho. Uma onda de calor espalhou-se por seu corpo, desmentindo-a, porém a ignorou.

Ficou tensa quando Artan voltou. Ele livrou-se das armas e as deixou ao alcance das mãos antes de deitar-se sob o cobertor ao seu lado. A tensão de Cecily aumentou ao sentir-lhe os braços na cintura, puxando-a para mais perto, as costas pressionadas a ele.

— Ora, menina, não precisa se enrijecer — ele murmurou. — Não vou fazer nada, exceto dormir.

— Acho bom mesmo — ela respondeu e franziu a testa, certa de que Artan apoiava o rosto em seus cabelos.

— Uma pena, pois pensei que você tivesse gostado do que fiz.

— Gostei até perceber que não passava de um engodo para me raptar.

— Ah, Sile, não foi isso. — Beijou-a na orelha.— Você acha que eu poderia mentir com meu corpo? Não sentiu como eu a desejava?

— O corpo de um homem pode sentir luxúria por qualquer coisa de saia. E sem a necessidade de ser honesto.

Artan mordeu-a de leve na nuca e sorriu ao senti-la tremer entre seus braços, sem tentar se afastar.

— Você desconfia de cada palavra minha?

Cecily não entendia como ele conseguia fazê-la sentir-se culpada. Não acreditava estar sendo muito severa. Se uma mulher tivesse feito com ele a mesma coisa, ele com certeza seria implacável. Por que, então, ele achava que deveria ser mais magnânima do que ele seria, ao perdoá-lo pela traição?

— Não de cada palavra, mas não pense que pode me seduzir com promessas falsas e lisonjas.

— Por que você pensaria que minhas palavras e atitudes, quando estávamos abraçados naquela noite, eram falsas?

— Porque você precisava de mim lá e totalmente enlevada para poder me raptar com facilidade.

Artan suspirou e acariciou-a de leve no ventre.

— Eu não tinha previsto que fizéssemos aquilo. Pensava apenas em beijá-la e prender suas mãos sem que você percebesse. Mas começamos a nos beijar com paixão e esqueci o que deveria fazer. — Percebeu a dúvida que a acometia pela tensão do corpo. — Minha Sile, você acha, realmente, que um homem que estivesse usando a paixão de uma mulher para beneficio próprio, pararia antes de tomar-lhe a virgindade?

Havia esse fato a ser considerado, ela pensou, erguendo os ombros para que Artan não a enlouquecesse com os beijos no pescoço. Não achava que um homem podia fingir estar tão excitado, e ainda assim não completar o ato. Ele sabia que ela o desejava, o que fora revelado pelo simples fato de ter ido ao encontro dele. No entanto, Artan não se apossara do que ela claramente oferecera. Porém, ainda achava que teria preferido que ele a tivesse golpeado na cabeça, em vez de ter feito o que fez.

— Não faço idéia de como os homens pensam — ela murmurou.

— Pois vou dizer como eu penso. Penso que não posso manter minhas mãos longe de você. Penso que você tem o sabor doce das amoras amadurecidas ao sol. Penso que pretendo mantê-la só para mim.

— Para você!?

— Minha, sim. Minha companheira, minha esposa. Cecily ficou tão perplexa que mal podia respirar. Se ele a queria como esposa, por que não tinha mencionado isso na margem do riacho? Uma parte sua queria levantar-se, dançar e cantar antes de dizer "sim". Outra imaginava com que tipo de jogo estava lidando.

— Sua esposa!?

— Isso mesmo, minha esposa.

— Mas sou noiva de Fergus.

— Não por muito tempo. — Parou de beijá-la, pois temia não se controlar mais. — Acredite, menina, o homem é tudo que lhe contei e, sem dúvida, muito pior.

— Por favor, me perdoe por não acreditar que as pessoas cujos cuidados recebi durante anos tenham arranjado meu noivado com um monstro.

— Pois me perdoe, menina, por dizer que tais pessoas jamais cuidaram de você. Firmaram o facão sobre você e sempre a mantiveram reclusa. Até expulsaram Meg, a única pessoa que lhe dava carinho, de Dunburn. Perturbada com as palavras severas, ela murmurou:

— Meg deu uma sova em Anabel, mas, graças a Deus, eles não a enforcaram.

— Você não se surpreendeu por não fazerem isso?

— Claro, mas eu supliquei a eles pela vida dela.

— E eles, _bondosamente,_ pouparam Meg, convencendo-a que sua dívida para com eles tinha aumentado.

Cecily suspirou ao ouvir a dura verdade. De fato, havia se sentido devedora. Sempre que uma ponta de rebeldia se manifestava, ela se lembrava de como haviam deixado Meg viver e dominava a reação. Era difícil acreditar que tivessem planejado aquilo, embora Anabel houvesse se mostrado ansiosa para ver Meg morta.

Percebeu que não havia refletido o suficiente sobre tudo que Artan dissera. Precisava vasculhar as lembranças dos tempos vividos sob o domínio de Anabel. Ainda lutava contra as dúvidas quanto a quererem vê-la morta e quanto à relação deles com o assassinato de seu pai e de Colin. Porém, já era tempo de encarar a questão. Ela havia dito a Artan que pensaria em todas as acusações contra Anabel, Edmund e Fergus, mas ainda não o fizera.

— Você já pensou que reluto em acreditar no que diz porque isso significa que eu vivi durante todos esses anos com pessoas que não se importam comigo e jamais se importarão? Pessoas que lamentam que eu não esteja na sepultura, ao lado de minha família? O que você me pede não é muito fácil.

Artan suspirou e a beijou no topo da cabeça.

— Eu sei, menina. Só não quero que você ignore a possibilidade de eu estar certo, pois isso poderá custar sua vida. E esse, minha Sile, é um preço alto demais para pagar pela lealdade a pessoas que nunca lhe dedicaram nenhuma.

Ele estava certo. E também pondo a mão em seus seios, ela deu-se conta, e logo a afastou.

— Nada disso — esbravejou.

— Eu estava apenas me ajeitando para ficar confortável. — Sorriu ao ouvi-la bufar com zombaria.

Cecily percebeu que se sentia segura e aquecida nos braços dele. Não sabia se queria chorar ou praguejar. O homem a enganara e raptara. Não deveria estar aconchegada a ele, pensando em tolices, tais como o quanto gostaria de dormir daquele jeito todas as noites. Sem dúvida, era uma pobre tola. Só rezava para que Artan não descobrisse como sua força de vontade era fraca.

 **CAP** **Í** **TULO V**

Calor. Ela sentia muito calor. Cecily lutava para acordar e livrar-se do sonho com um homem de maravilhoso peito largo e beijos ardentes. Quando finalmente despertou, estava abraçada a Artan e sendo beijada loucamente. Pior. Ela correspondia com ardor, como tinha feito na manhã da véspera e na anterior. Por um momento, pensou em fingir que ainda dormia, a fim de continuar apreciando a demonstração amorosa sem se sentir culpada. Porém, baniu a idéia absurda e soltou-se dele.

O homem a estava enlouquecendo com aqueles beijos, pensou ao encontrar o sonolento olhar dele. A cada chance que tinha, ele a beijava ou tocava. Já seria terrível a fuga da perseguição implacável de Fergus sem que Artan transformasse tudo em parte de uma sedução contínua. O fato de ela sentar-se por longas horas entre os braços dele enquanto cavalgavam só facilitava tudo para o teimoso. Já estava chegando a ponto de ele deixá-la tonta de desejo com apenas um lampejo dos olhos azul-prateados.

— Não haverá mais disso — ela afirmou pelo que parecia a centésima vez.

— Um homem não pode cortejar a moça com quem pretende se casar? — Artan perguntou ao se sentar e espreguiçar-se.

Pelo canto dos olhos, ele percebeu que Cecily observava seu corpo com expressão ávida. Se ele não sentisse a mesma coisa em relação a ela, se envaideceria. Levantou-se e se espreguiçou mais um pouco, apenas para lhe proporcionar a visão do que ela negava a si mesma. Se Cecily percebesse sua intenção e resolvesse retaliar, ele enfrentaria um sério problema. A simples idéia de vê-la ondular sua beleza esguia o fazia transpirar. Teria de tomar muito cuidado para ela não perceber que eram estímulos propositais, pois seria fácil ser capturado da mesma maneira.

Cecily abafou uma praga e levantou-se. Fez uma careta e massageou as costas da cintura para baixo. Embora já começasse a se acostumar a passar horas na sela, dormir no chão a fazia se sentir, de manhã, uma pessoa idosa. Caminhou para o abrigo das árvores a fim de atender às suas necessidades, na esperança de que andar aliviasse parte da rigidez de seu corpo.

Quando voltou ao acampamento precário, Artan já tinha encilhado o cavalo e lhe entregou um pãozinho de aveia. Cecily rezava para que chegassem logo a Glascreag. Ansiava por uma farta refeição, um banho quente e uma cama macia. Quando se deu conta de que a visão da cama incluía Artan deitado e nu, quase gritou. Nem mentalmente estava livre da sedução dele.

— Se tudo correr bem, deveremos chegar a Glascreag dentro de três dias — ele informou, passando a ela o odre de vinho.

Ela franziu a testa e tomou uns goles.

— Que eu me lembre, a viagem levava mais tempo.

— Imagino que vocês seguiam num passo vagaroso e por trilhas que podiam encontrar. Mas Meg deve tê-la levado de volta para Dunburn pelo mesmo caminho que estamos fazendo, que é mais rápido.

— Não me lembro muito do trajeto com Meg.

— Calculo que não, pois foi numa situação triste e assustadora.

— Muitíssimo — ela concordou e afastou as lembranças deprimentes. — De fato, seguimos num passo vagaroso, mas acredito também que essas viagens são muito enfadonhas para as crianças.

Ele sorriu, assentindo.

— Quando rapazinho, apesar de estar ansioso para iniciar minha educação em Glascreag, me cansei depressa da jornada. Pronta?

— Para montar em Thunderbolt e cavalgar o dia inteiro?

— Isso mesmo — ele respondeu, rindo. — Talvez hoje possamos descansar mais tempo quando o sol estiver a pino.

— Numa vila?

Cecily tinha visto várias à distância e gostaria de ter parado em uma, mas Artan havia cavalgado ao longo delas, preferindo uma rota mais escondida.

— Não, mas há outros lugares bons e mais seguros.

Contudo, se você estiver pronta para se casar comigo, eu me disponho a correr o risco de entrar numa vila. Na próxima.

— Isso é suborno — ela protestou, rindo, mas censurou-se, pois deveria estar brava.

— Sem dúvida.

— Por que você continua a falar em casamento se não estou livre?

— Poderá ficar — ele afirmou, levando a mão ao cabo da espada.

— Você não pode matar Fergus só porque estou noiva dele.

— Para mim é um bom motivo — ele disse ao sentá-la na sela.

Cecily franziu a testa enquanto ele montava atrás dela e pegava as rédeas. Ele falara em tom sério. Seria estonteante se, por um minuto, acreditasse que Artan nutria um ciúme tão grande de Fergus a ponto de querer vê-lo morto. Porém, duvidava que fosse o caso. Talvez houvesse um pouco de sentimento de posse, mas suspeitava de que ele queria matar Fergus por outros motivos. O homem aparentemente estava por trás dos ataques em Dunburn, e Artan parecia certo de que ele tencionava matá-la.

Com o olhar perdido na paisagem, tornou a refletir sobre tudo o que Artan dissera. Não acreditava mais que ele estivesse mentindo a fim de levá-la a Glascreag; estava convencida de que ele lhe contara o que considerava a verdade absoluta. Sua confiança nele se fortalecia a cada dia, e não apenas porque seus beijos a excitavam. Devagar, Artan fazia subir à tona as lembranças de sua vida sob o domínio de Edmund e Anabel, bem como as poucas da convivência com Fergus.

Queria que ele parasse de lhe provocar reminiscências, reflexões e sentimentos enterrados havia tanto tempo. Entendia por que ele fazia isso. Estava tentando forçá-la a ver a verdade por si mesma. Ficava cada vez mais difícil negar tudo aquilo e achar que a verdade era só dele. Quase tudo de que se lembrava dava razão á Artan, o que a impedia de defender ou desculpar os tutores e o noivo. O pior era que isso mostrava o quanto lhe fora negado, as vezes em que mentira a si mesma e o quanto se forçara a ignorar e esquecer. Devagar, começava a ver sua existência triste e miserável durante longos doze anos.

Às vezes ficava brava com Artan, embora soubesse que ele não merecia. As histórias que ele lhe contava sobre a própria vida e a família revelavam o relacionamento afetuoso entre todos os parentes, o que aumentava sua revolta e tristeza. Apesar da morte prematura da mãe, ela havia tido uma vida semelhante ao lado do pai e do irmão, antes de ambos lhe terem sido brutalmente roubados. Começava a se dar conta de que todos em Dunburn, dos criados ao guardador de porcos, tinham sido afastados de seu convívio desde o dia em que Meg a levara para casa, após a tragédia. Meg havia sido a última a lhe ser tirada e, depois disso, passara a viver absolutamente sozinha.

Tinha de haver uma razão para o que acontecera. O que mais a atormentava era não encontrar uma muito boa, que explicasse tudo claramente e provasse que Artan estava errado. Mais e mais, uma voz em sua mente repetia a pergunta: Teria vivido todos aqueles anos com os assassinos de sua família e se curvado a eles? Pensar que isso poderia ser verdade a enregelava até a medula.

Recostou-se a Artan e fechou os olhos, sorrindo ao sentir o beijo no topo da cabeça. A raiva e a mágoa que havia sentido quando ele a raptara tinham praticamente sumido, deixando apenas uma leve desconfiança sobre o desejo dele por ela. Afinal, ele usara a paixão como arma para capturá-la, o que a inquietava cada vez que a atração entre eles recomeçava a ganhar vida. Franziu a testa ao se obrigar a admitir que esse desejo jamais havia se acalmado.

Então por que o negava?, indagou-se. Ele falara em casamento e, portanto, caso seu noivado com Fergus terminasse, ela teria um marido. E um bem melhor do que o escolhido pelos tutores, refletiu. O desejo que sentia por Artan era algo vivo, faminto e exigente em seu âmago. Se ele estivesse certo, ela estava lutando pela própria vida. Então por que recusava a si mesma algo almejado tão ardentemente? Começou a conjeturar se não continuava querendo puni-lo pelo que já parecia uma afronta pequena naquele momento. Ou era isso ou estava castigando a si mesma por desejá-lo em lugar do noivo. Nenhum dos dois motivos era razoável. Por outro lado, desconfiava dos próprios argumentos, temendo estar apenas se convencendo de ser aceitável o que queria.

Decidiu que já estava na hora de parar com essas reflexões. Quanto mais pensava em sua vida, mais se sentia inclinada a tomar o que _ela_ queria e apreciar ao máximo. Artan propusera casamento e, mesmo ainda não tendo conseguido se decidir a respeito disso, poderia aproveitar tudo o mais que ele oferecia. Somente a palavra dada a prendia a Fergus e, embora sentisse uma; ponta de culpa por trair as promessas feitas na cerimônia de noivado, não seria isso que a deteria, tinha certeza.

Embalada pelo ritmo do cavalo e envolvida pelo prazer de estar perto de Artan, relaxou e aconchegou-se mais àquele peito forte. Com os problemas postos de lado, era ali que queria ficar e já estava na hora de parar de lutar contra ele e contra si mesma. Tão logo descansasse um pouco, o deixaria saber que não o afastaria mais. Ao sentir nas costas a já familiar pressão de algo rijo, sorriu. Suspeitava de que não precisaria se esforçar muito para convencê-lo a aceitar sua mudança de atitude.

Artan baixou o olhar para a moça que dormia entre seus braços e imaginou o motivo daquele sorriso, mas achou melhor não saber. A raiva contra ele quase tinha passado. Embora ainda não lhe desse crédito absoluto, não achava mais que estivesse mentindo. Apesar de contraditório, já era mais um passo para que ela admitisse a verdade nua e crua sobre os Donaldson e Fergus.

Seu motivo mais forte para que Cecily aceitasse logo a verdade era que ela pararia de se ater às promessas feitas a Fergus. Detestava a idéia de ela sentir a menor ligação com o sujeito, mas os crimes que o homem cometera tinham pouco a ver com essa reação. Admitia querer que Cecily se sentisse presa só a ele. Queria também que ela o aceitasse como amante e, quanto mais cedo, melhor, pois vivia em estado permanente de ex-citação. Podia esperar um pouco mais para que o aceitasse como marido, mas duvidava agüentar outra noite deitado ao lado dela sem poder satisfazer seu desejo.

Não se surpreenderia se essa situação enlouquecesse um homem.

Suspirou e instigou Thunderbolt a apressar o passo. Para alguém capaz de passar um bom tempo sem mulheres, ele demonstrava ter pouco controle perto de Cecily. Nem ao menos tinha certeza de que o problema se resolveria caso pudessem fazer amor sempre que desejasse. Talvez fosse simplesmente ela quem o mantivesse nesse estado de excitação contínua, e não gostava muito disso. Se ela descobrisse o poder que tinha no corpo delicado, ele ficaria em maus lençóis.

Ao livrar-se da idéia inquietante, lembrou-se, de repente, de uma lagoa pela qual havia passado a caminho de Dunburn. Se tudo corresse bem, deveriam alcançá-la quando o sol estivesse a pino. Era o lugar perfeito para descansarem e, se ele tivesse sorte, fazerem amor. Poderiam banhar-se na lagoa. Nus. Quando seu corpo reagiu, ele tentou pensar na jornada à frente e em como ludibriar seus perseguidores.

Cecily olhou ao redor enquanto se esticava e massageava as costas. Era um lugar lindo. Uma vegetação que incluía flores, moitas e árvores rodeava a lagoa de águas claras. Descalçou as botas, retirou as meias, foi até a margem e molhou os pés. A água fria provocou-lhe um arrepio, mas aliviou o calor. Quando Artan estendeu um cobertor no chão e pôs nele o restante dos alimentos, sorriu para ele.

— Um lugar encantador — elogiou, indo até o cobertor e sentando-se ao lado dele.

— É mesmo — ele concordou, entregando-lhe um naco do último pedaço de pão. Em seguida, dividiu em dois o que sobrara do queijo. — Também achei isso: quando parei aqui na ida para Dunburn. Gostei do lugar para passar a noite e, no dia seguinte, fiz uma ótima refeição com peixe fresco da lagoa. — Franziu a testa e disse: — Talvez eu devesse tentar pescar um.

— Por sua expressão, você acha que isso nos fará perder tempo demais.

— Perdi tempo daquela vez e não quero ficar aqui além do necessário para descansarmos.

Cecily assentiu com um gesto de cabeça, pois mastigava um bocado do pão já meio duro. Quando pôde, ironizou:

— Calculo que não poderemos pegar uma galinha assada na lagoa.

Artan riu.

— Não mesmo. Nem um delicioso pudim de maçã.

— Ah, paciência, mais ainda é uma lagoa linda, apesar de inútil e de água gelada.

— Então você não vai querer nadar? — ele perguntou, lamentando a perda do sonho que alimentara, de ambos o fazerem juntos, nus.

— Não sei nadar. Meu pai ia me ensinar quando voltássemos a Dunburn depois da visita ao meu tio. Alguém tinha lhe dito que eu passava muito tempo na beira do riacho, e ele temia que eu caísse na água e morresse afogada.

— Posso ensiná-la, mas não aqui nem hoje. Em Glascreag há vários lugares bons para nadar.

Ela o fitou e, de repente, sentiu-se muito triste.

— Talvez eu não fique muito tempo em Glascreag.

— Ficará, sim.

— E você diz que _eu_ sou teimosa. Pretendo voltar com os Donaldson e Fergus quando eles chegarem lá.

— Mesmo que você não acredite no que digo a respeito deles e de seus planos para matá-la, por que voltar com tal companhia? Você não gosta nem de seus tutores nem de Fergus, além de não ser feliz em Dunburn.

— É verdade, e acho que vai entender se eu não lhe agradecer por abrir meus olhos. Porém, a menos que eu acredite em todas as suas palavras sobre mentiras, fraudes, roubos e planos de assassinato terei de honrar as promessas feitas e cumprir meu dever.

— E não tem nenhum dever para com o irmão de sua mãe?

— Sim, e começo a acreditar que meus tutores, de propósito, mantiveram meu tio e eu afastados. Meu dever é impedir que isso se repita. Não conheço bem as leis sobre tutela, mas talvez eu cause sérios problemas ao meu tio se ficar em Glasereag. Já me preocupo bastante com os que você e eu estamos levando para lá. Mas esses serão solucionados com minha volta com os Donaldson e Fergus para Dunburn.

— Angus não permitirá isso. Ele será capaz de se levantar da cama só para ter a chance de lutar contra os habitantes das Terras Baixas.

— Lamentarei privá-lo desse prazer, mas não consentirei nessa luta. Pessoas inocentes, que não têm nada a ver com a questão, sairão feridas.

Artan não conteve o riso diante do tom severo. Ela fazia o fato de negar a Angus a chance de lutar soar como se estivesse negando um brinquedo a uma criança.

No entanto, o restante do argumento era válido, e ele até concordaria, mesmo que isso não o impedisse de se unir à luta. Sua concessão diante de situações como essas era fazer o melhor para que nem ele nem qualquer outros homens lutando ao seu lado fossem responsáveis por ferir pessoas inocentes em meio a uma batalha.

A afirmação de Cecily de que iria embora de Glasereag logo após chegarem não o preocupava muito. Esperava que, até então, ela tivesse aceitado a verdade. Caso contrário, a manteria na fortaleza até que o fizesse. Também não pensaria mais no problema caso se casassem, pois ela se sentiria presa a ele pelos votos trocados e não o abandonaria.

Nem mesmo quando descobrisse seu segredo, pensou, maldizendo-se pela covardia. Haviam passado horas falando do passado de ambos e, mesmo assim, ele hesitara em revelar á proposta de Angus. Uma parte dele dizia que aquilo não tinha importância. Muitos homens se casavam pelo que podiam ganhar, sem que os sentimentos interferissem. Nessa circunstância, a oferta havia sido feita pelo próprio bem dela. Angus não podia deixar a propriedade para uma jovem bonita e delicada porque isso seria um convite aos vizinhos para que se apossassem de Glasereag. Ele precisava de um homem forte como o chefe do clã. O casamento resolveria essa necessidade, além de permitir que ele deixasse algo para a sobrinha, um dos poucos parentes próximos que lhe restavam. Tudo aquilo fazia sentido e não deveria perturbá-la ou depreciar o que Artan sentia por ela.

Porém, esse era um raciocínio masculino, e ele não podia confiar que fosse o dela também. Pior, não tinha habilidade com palavras doces para convencê-la de que tinha sentimentos por ela; algo muito superior e além do que poderia ganhar com o casamento.

Afastou a apreensão. Se não conseguisse encontrar o momento certo para falar sobre o acordo com Angus antes de chegarem a Glascreag, ele o faria quando estivessem lá. Teria apenas de tomar cuidado para fazer isso antes que alguém mais o fizesse.

Ciente de que não poderiam ficar muito mais tempo ali, levantou-se e puxou-a para que também ficasse em pé.

— Precisamos ir embora logo, e eu ainda tenciono me lavar desta poeira. Você não gostaria de vir comigo? Sei nadar muito bem, e você não precisa ter medo de se afogar, caso tropece.

— Isso é reconfortante — ela murmurou, franzindo a testa enquanto olhava para a água. Então, assentiu. — Sim, acho que um banho rápido, mesmo na água gelada, vai ser bom. Apesar de achar que talvez seja um pouco de perda de tempo, uma vez que vamos cavalgar até o pôr-do-sol.

Artan riu e começou a descalçar as botas. Lamentavelmente, teve de desistir de seu plano de fazerem amor. Havia uma inquietação crescente dentro de si, um alerta sobre problemas, e ele a acataria. Tomariam um banho rápido e logo partiriam. Tirou a camisa e viu que Cecily tinha se livrado do vestido, mas dominou a vontade de ceder à tentação. Não podia ignorar o instinto, que lhe dizia que não era seguro ficar muito tempo ali.

Cecily soltou um gritinho de choque quando pisou na água fria e riu de Artan ao vê-lo estremecer depois de emergir de um mergulho. Cautelosa, ela deu uns passos para a frente e parou quando a água chegou aos joelhos. Curvou-se um pouco e, devagar, lavou a poeira e o cheiro de cavalo da pele. Logo sua camisa estava ensopada, porém não se importou. Também precisava ser lavada e secaria depressa com o calor do sol.

— Incline a cabeça para trás, menina, e eu lavarei seus cabelos se quiser — Artan ofereceu.

— Ah, sim, eu gostaria muito.

Enquanto o fazia, ele tentou desviar o olhar. Molhada, a camisa fina de Cecily ficara transparente, revelando as belezas de seu corpo. Terminou de lavar os cabelos dela e mergulhou. O efeito da água gelada foi o que ele queria para acalmar o corpo rijo de desejo.

Por alguns instantes, Cecily observou-o nadar. Era fascinante ver os movimentos firmes e precisos, mas logo o frio a fez retornar para a margem. Não ficou surpresa ao vê-lo se juntar a ela. Mesmo sendo forte, ele também não devia gostar da água gelada.

— Preciso ir até o meio das árvores —- ela avisou depois de se enxugar com o cobertor que ele lhe dera.

— Vá, mas não demore — ele recomendou, já se calçando.

Cecily pôs o vestido sobre a camisa molhada e sentou-se para calçar meias e botas. Fez uma careta por causa da sensação desconfortável de usar as peças úmidas sob as secas. Correu para as árvores, ciente de que em breve aquilo seria refrescante sob o sol forte.

Terminava de ajeitar a roupa quando ouviu um barulho estranho. Sem pensar, correu para onde Artan estava. No momento em que saiu de sob as árvores, percebeu que havia cometido um sério erro. Ele estava rodeado por homens armados. Fergus os tinha encontrado.

Recuou alguns passos, pensando no que deveria fazer. A única idéia que lhe ocorreu foi correr até os homens a fim de distraí-los e dar a Artan uma chance de fugir. Porém, duvidava que ele o fizesse. Quando ele deu um grito ensurdecedor e atacou os homens, ela decidiu agir, mesmo que fosse para salvá-lo da própria tolice. Porém, ao dar o primeiro passo, foi agarrada por trás com firmeza. Antes de poder reagir, sentiu uma dor lancinante na cabeça e tudo escureceu.

Alguém gemia. Um segundo depois, Cecily deu-se conta de que esse alguém era ela. A sensação era de um diabinho sentado em seus ombros, golpeando-lhe _a_ cabeça com um tijolo. Teria ela caído da sela? Seria constrangedor, pensou.

Então, as lembranças voltaram, e a cabeça encheu-se com visões que ela gostaria de banir para sempre. A última de Artan provocou-lhe uma tristeza imensa. Ele devia estar morto. Nenhum homem poderia enfrentar tantos outros, dispostos a matá-lo, e sobreviver. Tinha de haver uns dez deles brandindo espadas. Mesmo assim, uma parte sua recusava-se a perder a esperança. Admitiu ser tolice, mas a pequena chama de fé não se apagou.

Com todo o cuidado, entreabriu os olhos e estremeceu quando a luz que a rodeava, embora fraca, fez sua cabeça latejar. Estava numa tenda muito refinada. Ao se sentar, percebeu que tinha os pulsos amarrados _,_ mas isso não era o pior. A outra ponta da corda prendia-se a uma estaca no centro da tenda. Só um homem sem caráter era capaz de amarrar uma mulher como a um animal. O raciocínio fez o alarme ser substituído pelo ódio.

Além de a cabeça latejar, ela sentia outras dores pelo corpo, sinal de que sua vinda para o lugar não havia sido fácil. As roupas estavam rasgadas em vários lugares e imundas. Presa a uma estaca como se fosse uma fera, estava desesperada de sede e ansiava por um gole de água. Queria matar alguém ou, pelo menos, arrancar-lhe sangue.

Fergus entrou na tenda nesse momento, levando-a a concentrar todo o seu ódio nele. De certa forma, não se surpreendia que o homem viajasse com uma tenda digna da realeza. O fato de ele manter a mesma elegância de quando se sentava à mesa do grande salão de Dunburn aumentou seu ódio. Até os cabelos ralos do sujeito estavam bem penteados. Ao vê-lo se servir de uma caneca de vinho, sem lhe oferecer um pouco, e, sentar-se num banquinho a fim de observá-la, Cecily suspeitou que o latejar na cabeça, nesse momento, tinha menos a ver com o fato de alguém tê-la golpeado e mais com a fúria que corria em suas veias.

— Posso cometer a impertinência de indagar o motivo de estar presa a uma estaca? — indagou por entre os dentes cerrados.

A maneira de Fergus arregalar os olhos revelou que sua raiva evidente o surpreendia. Fitou-a com um pouco mais de atenção e deu a impressão de estar mais chocado ainda. Era como se um camundongo mostrasse presas enormes e estivesse prestes a pular na garganta dele. Ao demonstrar tamanha perplexidade diante de sua raiva por ser tratada dessa forma, ele revelava a Cecily tanto sobre ele quanto sobre si mesma. Ela parecera fraca e tímida, uma vítima fácil, e isso a desgostava.

— Eu não poderia deixá-la solta, concorda? Talvez você voltasse correndo para seu amante.

— Não tenho um _amante_ — ela declarou.

Ele mexeu-se mais depressa do que parecia possível e a estapeou no rosto. A força do golpe a fez cair deitada outra vez. Por um momento, permaneceu daquele jeito. A face ardia, mas o choque provocado pelo ataque era pior pois, naquele momento, soube que Artan dissera a verdade.

— Acha que não percebi que foi se encontrar com o montanhês na margem do riacho por vontade própria? — ele gritou e bebeu o vinho. — Você saiu às escondidas, à noite, como uma ladra, para se entregar a ele. Você é minha noiva.

Com a máxima cautela, pois temia ser agredida outra vez, Cecily voltou a sentar-se.

— Como ficou sabendo que saí, com quem e para onde?

— Eu tinha alguém vigiando o sujeito, e você não estava em seu quarto.

— Você foi ao meu quarto?! — ela indagou e, instigada pelo ódio, desistiu do tratamento formal.

— Já era tempo de lembrá-la de que é minha noiva. A resposta revelou claramente por que ele tinha ido procurá-la, e Cecily mal conseguiu refrear um arrepio de repulsa. Sempre havia se esforçado para não pensar no fato de que Fergus, como seu marido, teria o direito de deitar em sua cama e reivindicar seu corpo. Era evidente que ele havia decidido não esperar mais para exigir seus direitos. Suspeitava que isso não tinha nada a ver com luxúria, e sim com a intenção de marcá-la como uma propriedade, o que talvez fizesse Artan afastar-se dela. Ao se lembrar do que ele lhe dissera a respeito de Fergus tentar violar a jovem criada, soube que não importaria sua cooperação ou falta dela. Pior, tinha absoluta certeza dê que os tutores não fariam nada para ajudá-la ou desagravar o insulto.

— Bem, foi bom eu não estar lá, pois já decidi que não estamos mais noivos.

— _Voc_ _ê_ decidiu? Isso não lhe compete, sua rameira. Seus tutores a deram para mim.

— Curioso. Por mais que eu reflita, não entendo por que eles o escolheram. Você não lhes proporcionou uma boa recompensa. Eles poderiam ter escolhido outro entre vários, todos capazes de propiciar um ganho bem mais alto.

— De fato. Mas _eu_ posso mandá-los para a forca.

O olhar presunçoso de Fergus enregelou Cecily tanto quanto admitir a verdade de outras palavras de Artan. Edmund e Anabel haviam providenciado o assassinato de seu pai e do pobre Colin. Se não fosse por Meg e uns poucos homens resolutos, ela também teria morrido com o restante da família. Sentia algum consolo por Meg nunca ter desconfiado do crime secreto de seus tutores. Parte de si sentia-se culpada, como se houvesse traído o pai e o irmão ao viver com seus assassinos e se esforçar tanto para agradá-los.

— Percebo que entende o que quero dizer. Em pagamento por meu silêncio sobre o sangue nas mãos deles, fiquei com você e uma boa parte da fortuna que seu pai deixou. Ele era muito rico. Anabel e Edmund têm vivido por muitos anos à custa do seu dinheiro. Já era hora de eles repartirem um pouco.

— Meu pai os nomeou meus tutores?

— Não, ele escolheu um outro primo, um homem bondoso, que sofreu um grave acidente e morreu. Provocado por quem?

— Deve ser uma fortuna bem grande para você estar disposto a lhes dar Dunburn — Cecily comentou, ignorando as últimas palavras.

— Seu bárbaro conseguiu descobrir vários segredos, não foi? Obviamente ele não é o idiota que aparenta. Não importa. Ele os levou para a cova. Quanto a Dunburn, vou deixar aqueles dois tolos apreciarem o lugar por algum tempo. Não posso agir contra eles depressa demais, pois isso provocaria muitas indagações. Depois de afastar a tristeza provocada pela afirmação de Fergus quanto a Artan ter levado os segredos para a cova, Cecily encarou-o com desdém.

— Nunca pensou que eles talvez planejem para você o mesmo destino?

— Claro. Nunca me permito esquecer que eles já mataram para conseguir Dunburn e sua riqueza, Isso não me preocupa. Sou páreo para eles.

— Pretende matar Anabel da próxima vez que se deitar com ela?

— Anabel não me agradava. A mulher aprecia isso demais.

— _Isso_ sendo um ocasional soco amoroso no rosto?

— Aquele desgraçado falou da criadinha, não? Ele quase me matou — Fergus reclamou, furioso.

— Se ele o quisesse morto, você não estaria aqui, vangloriando-se de seus crimes.

— Ora, quem é que já ganhou o jogo?

— Serão favas contadas? Eu não estaria tão segura. Você viu o corpo de Artan?

Para espanto seu, ele empalideceu e correu para a entrada da tenda, gritando o nome de alguém.

— Tom já voltou com os homens?

— Não. Estamos à espera deles, mas talvez as sombras do anoitecer tenham dificultado a volta.

Ao responder, o homem não parecia muito seguro de si e, embora Cecily achasse impossível que aquilo acontecesse, Fergus empalideceu ainda mais antes de dispensá-lo. Ela o viu servir outra caneca de vinho e tomá-lo de uma vez só. Artan o atemorizava.

— Está vendo? Nada de corpo ainda.

— Ele _est_ _á_ morto — Fergus sibilou, dando-lhe um pontapé na lateral do corpo. — Deixei dez homens lá para fazer o serviço. Ele não poderia sobreviver.

Cecily arrastou-se para fora de seu caminho ao vê-lo ameaçar desferir um novo pontapé. Aliviava a raiva provocá-lo, mas não era sensato. Mesmo enquanto rezava para estar certa em ter esperança, planejava como impedir Fergus de espancá-la ou violentá-la antes que Artan chegasse.

Artan encostou a ponta da espada na garganta do último homem em pé e exigiu:

— Para onde ele levou a moça?

— Ao acampamento em uma clareira, a pouco mais de um quilômetro daqui. Vai ser fácil encontrar. Ele tem uma tenda enorme, com flâmulas em cima.

— Flâmulas?!

— Isso mesmo. Ele as mandou fazer quando foi consagrado cavaleiro.

— E como são elas?

— Têm umas florzinhas azuis e um porco-montês feroz.

— Muito adequado. Você é dos Donaldson, certo?

— Sim. Lady Anabel mandou uns trinta de nós com sir Fergus.

— Você sabe que ela e o animal do marido não são os donos de Dunburn?

O homem não conteve um esgar de medo.

— É a moça, não é?

— Exatamente. Logo Edmund e Anabel terão de pagar pelo roubo e pelo assassinato do pai e do irmão de lady Cecily. — Ao ver o olhar chocado, Artan acrescentou: — Sugiro que você fuja para casa agora.

No momento em que o homem se pôs a correr, ele assobiou para Thunderbolt. O corpo todo doía, e ele sofrerá alguns pequenos ferimentos que ardiam bastante, mas havia sobrevivido a um verdadeiro inferno e sentia-se forte o bastante para ir buscar sua mulher. Ao ouvir um gemido, montou depressa e logo galopou para longe. Alguns dos homens começavam a recuperar os sentidos, e ele não tinha ânimo para lutar outra vez. Com um em fuga, outro morto e dois seriamente feridos, teria de enfrentar seis, mas não queria se arriscar. O mais importante era ir salvar Cecily o mais depressa possível.

As flâmulas foram o que viu primeiro e quase riu.

Havia tanto branco nelas que mais pareciam lanternas nas sombras do anoitecer. Os homens de Fergus deviam amaldiçoar-lhe a vaidade. Em silêncio, chegou o mais perto que se atrevia da parte de trás da tenda. Desmontou e, enquanto seguia até lá, viu um dos Ogílvey que montava guarda diante de um abrigo para pastor. Embora duvidasse que Fergus tivesse deixado Cecily ali dentro, precisava verificar.

Depois de golpear a cabeça do homem com o cabo da espada, escondeu-o. Então, afastou a porta de couro do abrigo e deparou-se com dois rapazes. Apesar do fato de empunhar a espada e de sua aparência revelar sua participação numa luta ferrenha, os jovens sorriram para ele. Provavelmente, estavam satisfeitos de ver um dos deles.

— Ele tem uma jovem lá na tenda? — indagou em gaélico.

— Tem, sim — respondeu um deles na mesma língua. — Ela foi carregada lá para dentro, mas pudemos ver que tem cabeleira vermelha.

— Então, é minha noiva. Acho bom vocês irem embora porque, dentro de alguns minutos, o homem sem queixo vai virar fera e será capaz de matar quem encontrar pela frente.

— Ah, você pretende roubá-la de volta?

— Ela é minha prometida e será minha esposa. Portanto, não é roubar e sim recuperar.

— Já que foi tão bondoso em nos libertar, vamos nos esforçar para que aquele idiota da tenda não possa persegui-lo tão cedo.

— Por que você não o estrangula e acaba com essa história? — o mais baixo sugeriu.

— Uma idéia tentadora, mas é mais importante levar minha noiva para longe daqui.

— Sem dúvida — concordou o outro, cutucando o mais baixo. — Você pode ver que o homem já esteve numa luta, seu tolo. Um grito daquele animal lá, e ele terá de lutar com mais homens do que conseguirá enfrentar. — Tornou a olhar para Artan e disse: — Vá pegar sua noiva. Nós iremos cortar as barrigueiras de uns cavalos antes de fugirmos para as colinas.

Artan sorriu e se afastou da porta para os dois saírem. Seria de grande ajuda que cortassem as barrigueiras. Baixinho, avisou-os qual era a sua montaria. Os dois assentiram com gestos de cabeça e sumiram nas sombras. Artan suspeitou que Fergus ficaria com dois cavalos a menos, além dos sem sela.

Voltou a atenção para a tenda. Ao chegar à parte de trás, usou o punhal para cortar um pedaço pequeno da lona e espiou para dentro. Viu Cecily amarrada a uma estaca no chão e sentiu o sangue ferver de raiva. Quando Fergus deu um pontapé nela, foi preciso muito esforço para _n_ _ã_ _o_ rasgar um bom pedaço da lona, entrar na tenda e matar o animal.

Só depois de respirar fundo várias vezes, acalmou-se e continuou a espiar. Fergus estava perto demais dela, o que exigia uma ação furtiva. Embora não tivesse planejado matar o homem, ele o faria naquele exato momento se tivesse a mínima chance. Porém, o mais importante era tirá-la de lá. Matá-lo seria um inesperado prazer adicional.

Devagar, começou a fazer um corte na tenda, grande o suficiente para ele passar.

Cecily praguejou baixinho quando Fergus, dominado por uma fúria cega, cutucou suas costelas com a ponta da bota. Ela havia parado de provocá-lo, mas isso não fez a mínima diferença. Ainda não havia notícia de Tom e dos homens dele, e a idéia de que Artan pudesse ter escapado da morte outra vez o ensandecia. Era um ódio nascido do medo, mas isso não diminuía o perigo para ela.

— É melhor tomar cuidado, Fergus, pois ainda não quer me matar— Cecily disse ao arrastar o corpo até ficar virada para o lado de trás da tenda.

— Você não morrerá de umas poucas pancadas — ele gritou.

— Ah, talvez. E, nesse caso, você não lucrará nada. Terá de se casar comigo para receber meu dote e, então, a minha parte de viúva.

Ela o viu semicerrar os olhos. A ganância tinha dominado a fúria.

— Você sabe mais do que deveria.

Ela suspirou e, quando voltou a falar, não se surpreendeu com a fraqueza da voz.

— Que importância tem? Você nunca planejou que eu vivesse muito tempo depois do casamento, não é?

— Alguém poderá lhe dar ouvidos, se você ficar repetindo isso.

— Quando alguém me deu ouvidos?

Sua voz mais parecia um lamento, mas o acalmou. Nesse momento, um dos homens dele enfiou a cabeça na tenda e avisou:

— Ainda não há sinal de Tom e de seus homens.

— Não repita mais isso! — Fergus esbravejou. — Não quero ouvir nem mais uma palavra até ele chegar, carregando a cabeça de sir Artan Murray.

— Você mandou que ele trouxesse a cabeça de Artan? — Cecily perguntou numa voz trêmula e horrorizada depois que o homem saiu.

Ele a olhou como se quisesse lhe dar outro pontapé.

— Eles falharam várias vezes. Preciso de uma prova. Aflita, Cecily afastou a visão terrível da mente, pois temia enlouquecer. Preferia alimentar a esperança com o fato de Tom e seus homens ainda não terem voltado. A demora deles tinha assustado Fergus de tal maneira que ela ousava manter uma ponta de otimismo.

Se Artan estivesse vivo, ansiava para que ele chegasse logo. Fergus oscilava entre a fúria e o que parecia luxúria crescente. Temia isso também, embora preferisse uma sova, se pudesse escolher. A simples idéia de Fergus tocá-la intimamente revolvia seu estômago. Poderia se recuperar de pancadas, porém duvidava que se recuperaria caso fosse violentada por ele.

Fergus serviu-se de mais uma caneca de vinho, e ela sentiu a garganta contrair-se por causa da sede. Detestava pedir qualquer coisa a ele, mas a boca estava tão seca que resolveu engolir o orgulho, ainda mais se fosse junto com uns goles de vinho. Depois de observar a corda que a prendia, viu que era curta demais para permitir que ficasse em pé. Então, sentou-se da maneira mais ereta possível.

— Sir Fergus, eu poderia lhe pedir um gole de vinho? — perguntou numa voz humilde, voltando a usar o tratamento formal.

Ele a encarou, fazendo-a pensar que não a atenderia, pois sentia prazer com o sofrimento alheio. Mas logo deu de ombros e se aproximou com a caneca. Com os pulsos amarrados, foi um pouco difícil para ela sorver uns goles, além de detestar pôr os lábios no recipiente que ele utilizara, porém o vinho aliviou sua garganta seca. Fergus afastou-se com a caneca, embora ela houvesse bebido só um pouco. Mesmo assim, aquilo lhe deu forças para suportar as privações.

— Obrigada — ela murmurou, apesar de a palavra quase a fazer engasgar e da vontade de cuspir nele ao vê-lo menear a cabeça, num gesto arrogante, como se tivesse feito um favor.

— Você mudou — ele disse, franzindo a testa.

— Não entendo o que quer dizer.

— Em Dunburn, você sempre se mantinha calada. Não passava de uma pequena sombra que vagava pelos aposentos. Não dava a mínima indicação de seu temperamento e nem da língua afiada. Seria mais sensato se você voltasse a controlá-los.

Uma pequena sombra?, Cecily pensou e fez uma careta. Supunha que tivesse sido. Sua vida era mais fácil se ninguém a notasse, mas a magoava muito pensar assim de si mesma. Fergus estava certo ao afirmar que ela havia mudado. Começara a sentir as mudanças antes de sair de Dunburn. Havia sido a convivência com Artan que as tinha causado. Ele a fazia se sentir segura, e isso permitia que dissesse e fizesse o que queria. Aos poucos, ela havia relaxado a vigilância mantida sobre as palavras e ações. Era interessante admitir que ele a ajudara ao raptá-la. Quanto mais longe de Dunburn e dos tutores, mais ela se sentia como se houvesse sido libertada de uma prisão.

— Fugir de pessoas ansiosas para me ver morta deve ter tido algo a ver com isso. Ser _uma pequena sombra_ não teria me mantido viva — ela murmurou.

Ele deu-lhe um tapa quase com naturalidade. Dessa vez, ela manteve-se firme e não caiu deitada. Por um momento, ficou com a cabeça abaixada, pois sabia que devia disfarçar o ódio antes de voltar a encará-lo.

Quando ergueu o olhar, notou um lampejo na parte de trás da tenda. Baixou as pálpebras para esconder a direção do olhar e observou o lugar até localizar o que tinha visto. A ponta de uma lâmina, bem devagar, cortava a lona. Alguém abria passagem para entrar ali.

Seu pulso disparou enquanto a esperança renascia. Desejava muito que fosse Artan. Mesmo se não fosse, o único motivo para alguém tentar entrar ali de maneira furtiva seria fazer mal a Fergus, o que tornava esse alguém seu aliado. Estava determinada a não deixar que a tal pessoa fosse descoberta até ser tarde demais para que Fergus gritasse por socorro.

Olhou para ele sem disfarçar o desdém, e ele a encarou com ódio ao identificar sua expressão. Um olhar de esguelha para a parte de trás da tenda revelou que quem estava lá fora logo tentaria entrar. Enquanto isso, ela manteria a atenção de Fergus concentrada em si.

— Apenas homens temerosos de que sua virilidade se iguale à de um menino ousam espancar mulheres — ela afirmou e não se surpreendeu ao vê-lo ficar rubro de ódio.

— É melhor tomar cuidado, Cecily — ele avisou numa voz embargada pela fúria.

— Ora, você pretende se casar comigo, roubar todos os meus bens e então me matar para se apoderar do resto. Por que eu deveria tomar cuidado?

— Porque posso transformar o que lhe resta de vida num inferno terrível.

— Você já faz isso ao respirar o mesmo ar que eu, seu cretino covarde.

Apesar de ter se preparado para o ataque, Cecily quase perdeu o fôlego com o impacto brutal. Fergus atirou-se sobre ela e apertou seu pescoço. O homem provava ser bem mais forte do que ela pensara e, depressa, roubava seu ar. Ela já começava a achar que havia cometido um erro sério quando o viu ser retirado de cima de seu corpo e jogado contra o lado da tenda. Ele ricocheteou na lona, sem se machucar, mas caiu no chão e bateu a cabeça em algo duro. Talvez numa pedra rente à tenda, Cecily imaginou. Ergueu o olhar para Artan e viu que ele franzia a testa ao observar o sujeito.

— Não tão bom quanto uma parede sólida, não é?— Cecily comentou enquanto ele lhe estendia mão.

— De fato. Estou meio desapontado.

Ao olhar para a corda que a prendia, ele percebeu que ela não conseguiria se levantar. Vendo a expressão dura, ela pediu:

— Apenas corte as amarras e me tire daqui.

— Eu gostaria muito de matá-lo — ele declarou enquanto a soltava.

Ao ver Fergus se arrastando para a saída da tenda, ela disse:

— Isso vai ter de esperar.

Artan atirou o punhal e sorriu quando a ponta prendeu o gibão de Fergus no chão.

— Não se mexa — ordenou. Em seguida, pegou todos os alimentos e bebidas que encontrou na tenda e os colocou num cobertor, cujas pontas amarrou.

— Ela é minha noiva — Fergus disse ao tentar soltar o gibão.

— Não sou, não. Sou a esposa de sir Artan Murray — Cecily declarou.

Artan a fitou e arqueou uma das sobrancelhas. Ao vê-la fazer um sinal afirmativo, sorriu e disse:

— É sim, e eu sou seu marido.

Fergus arregalou os olhos ao se dar conta do que eles tinham declarado diante de uma testemunha.

— Não! Vocês não podem fazer isso!

— Você tem certeza de que não devo matá-lo? — Artan perguntou a Cecily enquanto a levava para o fundo da tenda.

— Não creio que tenhamos tempo e desconfio que você esteja um pouco cansado depois de lutar contra dez homens,

— Socorro! Socorro! — Fergus gritou.

Dois homens entraram na tenda e arregalaram os olhos ao ver Artan. Ele fez Cecily passar pelo corte na lona e sorriu para os dois. Um terceiro entrou, e ele sentiu Cecily puxá-lo pela camisa.

Finalmente Fergus soltou o gibão e ficou em pé.

— Matem o desgraçado, seus idiotas — berrou.

— Quero ir embora já, Artan — Cecily declarou. Ele rugiu para os homens e apontou-lhes a espada.

Enquanto tropeçavam uns nos outros a fim de fugir, ele saiu pelo fundo da tenda e pegou Cecily pela mão, fazendo-a correr até a montaria. Tão logo colocou-a na sela, entregou-lhe a trouxa feita com o cobertor e montou atrás dela. No instante seguinte, Thunderbolt partia a galope do caos que se estabelecia no acampamento de Fergus.

Apenas após duas horas, Artan diminuiu a marcha do cavalo. Cecily curvava o corpo, o que revelava que estava tão tensa quanto ele, pois ambos temiam uma perseguição. Com o braço na cintura delgada, puxou-a para mais perto e beijou-a no topo da cabeça.

— Ele a feriu, Sile? — perguntou numa voz suave, na esperança de ela entender que não se referia às pancadas.

— Não, Limitou-se a tapas e pontapés — ela respondeu enquanto pegava o odre de vinho, preso à sela.

— Também não me deu algo para beber até eu pedir — acrescentou ao tomar vários goles, suspirar de alívio e prender o odre outra vez.

— Você sabe que, ao se declarar minha esposa diante de uma testemunha, nos tornou casados? — ele indagou num tom cauteloso.

— Sei, sim. Meg me explicou isso. — Olhou-o por sobre o ombro. — Fergus jamais contará a alguém, caso você deseje esquecer isso.

— De jeito nenhum, menina. Você não sé livrará de mim facilmente. Vamos parar na primeira vila e procurar uma ou duas testemunhas dispostas a ouvir nossas declarações.

— Será que lá haverá um lugar onde eu possa tomar um banho quente?

— Claro. Bem como uma cama bem larga e macia. Cecily achou mais sensato fingir não ter ouvido isso.

 **CAP** **Í** **TULO VI**

Muitas horas depois e já bem tarde, eles chegaram a uma vila. Cecily achou que a pequena estalagem, diante da qual pararam, parecia um palácio. Sabia que ali encontraria uma boa refeição e uma cama macia, além de um relaxante banho quente. Ansiava livrar-se do mau cheiro de Fergus e aliviar as várias contusões angariadas. Por sobre o ombro, olhou para Artan, certa de também querer estar limpa quando se deitasse com ele, como sua esposa, pela primeira vez.

— Você tem certeza de que é seguro pararmos aqui? — perguntou quando ele, depois de desmontar, ajudou-a a fazê-lo.

— Tenho, Sile — ele respondeu enquanto reunia os fardos todos e a pegava pela mão. — Fergus não vai querer ir a lugar algum por umas horas, a menos que deseje perder uma fortuna em selas e cavalgar em pelo.

— Ele jamais irá querer isso!

— E você? Tem certeza de que está bem? — ele perguntou baixinho ao entrarem na estalagem.

— Claro, mas ficaria melhor depois de um banho quente.

Cecily manteve-se calada enquanto ele falava com o estalajadeiro. Porém, quase protestou quando ouviu o quanto o homem cobrava pelo banho. Contudo, o pedido seguinte de Artan a fez esquecer a questão. O homem olhou de um para o outro e sorriu antes de se afastar depressa.

— Por que você precisa de outra testemunha para nosso casamento?— ela quis saber.

— Porque, como você disse, Fergus nunca vai admitir que ouviu nossas declarações. E o idiota, a postos na entrada da tenda, talvez não tenha sobrevivido à confrontação que, com certeza, houve por lá. Não pretendo permitir que Fergus nos impeça.

— Você acha que ele ainda seguirá até Glascreag?

— Sem dúvida alguma. Uma fortuna está em jogo e a ganância pode dar coragem a um verme como ele.

Isso a preocupou, porém ela não teve a chance de argumentar, pois o estalajadeiro retornava com dois homens, pena, tinteiro e papel. Artan escreveu as declarações do casal e as testemunhas imprimiram suas marcas no documento. Terminada a cerimônia rápida, Artan guardou o papel em sua sacola, pagou uma cerveja para os dois homens e pediu ao estalajadeiro para levá-los ao quarto. Em questão de minutos, Cecily se viu sozinha, diante do banho que a aguardava.

Ela achou que nunca havia se despido tão depressa. Por um momento, sentiu-se culpada por não ter perguntado a Artan se precisava se apressar para que ele também pudesse apreciar esse luxo. Mas, então, afundou na água quente, suspirou de prazer e esqueceu-se de tudo o mais, exceto do bem-estar delicioso.

Do lado de fora do quarto que compartilharia _com_ Cecily, Artan praguejou baixinho. Sentia-se nervoso como um rapazinho inexperiente. Fazia um bom tempo que não se deitava com uma mulher, mas sabia que esse não era o motivo para a inquietação. Ele nunca havia deflorado uma virgem. Nunca fizera amor com Cecily. Aquela noite marcaria o início da vida conjugai deles. Sentia a importância desse passo pesar em seus ombros. Nunca em sua vida se preocupara tanto em proporcionar prazer à parceira.

Numa atitude decidida, entrou no quarto. Ao ver Cecily ajoelhada perto do fogo, secando e penteando os cabelos, fechou a porta sem fazer barulho e pôs-se a admirá-la. Estava lindíssima com a cabeleira caída pelas costas em ondas suaves. A camisola e o penhoar eram modestos, mas apenas vê-la pronta para se deitar quase o fez ir até ela, pegá-la e carregá-la até a cama.

Uma batida na porta anunciou a chegada do jantar. Antes de permitir a entrada de quem batia, Artan apressou-se a ficar diante de Cecily para que não fosse vista. Tão logo a refeição foi posta na mesinha perto da janela, ele deu umas moedas ao filho do estalajadeiro e, após sua saída, trancou bem a porta. Então, virou-se para ela e curvou-se, apontando para a mesa.

— Estou com medo de me empanturrar como um leitãozinho faminto — ela disse ao se sentar e sorrir para Artan.

— Pois empanturre-se à vontade. Recomendei ao homem para nos mandar um banquete — ele contou ao sentar-se diante dela.

— E foi atendido. De fato é um — ela comentou ao admirar as comidas apetitosas e fartas.—Preciso pedir-lhe perdão, Artan. Eu devia ter acreditado em você.

— Ah, Fergus confessou tudo o que fez? — ele indagou quando já se serviam.

Entre bocados, Cecily relatou o que o homem lhe contara.

— Indaguei se ele não temia a possibilidade de Edmund e Anabel estarem planejando o mesmo destino para ele, ou seja, eliminá-lo.

— E ele não se mostrou preocupado? — ele indagou enquanto a servia de vinho.

— Nem um pouco. Não posso acreditar que Anabel e Edmund mataram três pessoas, parentes, sendo uma delas criança, por ganância. Isso foi o que mais me chocou, além do fato de eu ter vivido com os assassinos de minha família e me esforçado o tempo todo para agradá-los.

— Ah, Sile, você era uma criança. Não pode se culpar. Ela assentiu com um gesto de cabeça e tomou um gole de vinho para se acalmar.

— Embora eu entenda isso, algo em mim me faz sentir como se eu houvesse, de alguma forma, traído a memória de entes queridos.

— Você não fez isso e vai levar algum tempo para aceitar o fato.

Cecily o fitou por um momento e sorriu.

— Como você sabe que, às vezes, isso me aflige?

— E um sentimento muito freqüente. Homens que deixam pessoas amigas tombadas no campo de batalha têm a mesma reação. Começam a pensar que foram escolhidos por Deus para viver e indagam-se por quê. Ainda mais quando não se sentem merecedores disso. Mas passa.

— Meu pai e meu irmão foram assassinados doze anos atrás.

— Verdade. Mas acho que, desde aquele dia, você se esforçou ao máximo para esquecer a tragédia.

Cecily suspirou e tornou a concordar com um gesto de cabeça. Artan era um homem rude por natureza, mas possuía o dom de compreender as pessoas. Podia ser classificado como humano e bondoso, ela refletiu. Porém, tinha certeza de que ele não apreciaria o elogio. Às vezes, dava a impressão de querer que as pessoas o vissem como um bárbaro musculoso e sem inteligência. Era bom saber algo sobre ele que os outros s ignoravam. Ao vê-lo descascar uma das maçãs para ela, lembrou-se de como aquelas mãos ágeis tinham conseguido despertar a magia em seu corpo. Depressa, desviou o pensamento para algo diferente.

— Não sei que atitude tomar em relação a Anabel e Edmund — disse antes de pôr uma fatia de maçã na boca.

— Deve fazê-los pagar pelos crimes cometidos — Artan declarou. Também saboreou umas fatias de maçã e imaginou se ainda era muito cedo para se deitarem. Com que morosidade se deveria agir com uma virgem?, indagou-se.

— Claro, mas não imagino como. Fergus sabe a verdade, mas não creio que ele me ajude.

Ao olhar para a contusão em seu rosto, ele disse:

— Não mesmo, pois logo estará morto. Ela fez uma careta.

— Embora não tenha tido nada a ver com as mortes de minha família, ele cometeu outros crimes que precisam ser pagos. E há ainda os que planeja cometer.

Incapaz de esperar mais, Artan levantou-se e a puxou pela mão para que também o fizesse.

— Não quero mais falar sobre aquele animal. Nem em seus tutores assassinos e ladrões. Muito menos no destino de Dunburn.

Apesar de se sentir, de repente, muito nervosa, Cecily teve de sorrir.

— Não? Sobre o que você quer falar?

— Sua meiguice — ele murmurou ao tirar-lhe o penhoar e carregá-la para a cama. — Como o calor de sua boca flui para minhas veias. Como posso fraquejar e morrer se não puder torná-la minha muito depressa.

Cecily o abraçou, quando ele se deitou também, e murmurou:

— Ah, não muito depressa, espero.

Artan sorriu. Talvez fazer amor com esta virgem não fosse tão difícil. Havia uma grande reserva de paixão em Cecily, e ele era o felizardo que ia liberá-la. Beijou-a e começou a soltar o laço da camisola.

Ela foi dominada pela timidez que ameaçou arrefecer o desejo, mas, sem pensar duas vezes, colocou-a de lado. Essa era sua noite de núpcias. Embora duvidasse que em breve andaria nua pelo quarto, à luz do dia, não devia retrair-se só porque o marido a ajudava a se despir. Depois da paixão vivida à beira do riacho, não restara nada que Artan não tivesse visto ou tocado.

Apesar do argumento, ficou tensa quando ele retirou sua camisola. Ajoelhado ao seu lado, ele olhava para seu corpo, o que a fez pensar nas imperfeições. Uma, coisa era ficar nua e outra ser observada com tanta intensidade. Devagar, começou a erguer as mãos a fim de se cobrir um pouco.

— Não faça isso, Sile — Artan pediu ao livrar-se da manta xadrez e das roupas. — Não esconda essa beleza dos olhos de seu marido.

Se havia beleza para ser admirada era a dele, Cecily pensou. Jamais deixaria de se surpreender com aquele peito e, ao vê-lo nu, ficou sem fôlego. Ele era perfeito, com nada longo ou curto demais, nem com músculos malformados, sem firmeza. As pernas eram bem torneadas; as nádegas, firmes; as costas e os ombros, um deleite para os olhos.

Apenas não tinha muita certeza quanto à imensa saliência na frente do corpo dele. Não que a achasse feia, pois até gostava de admirá-la. Mas era grande demais. Ela não havia percebido o tamanho quando Artan a prensara em sua coxa na beira do riacho.

Ele a acariciou na lateral do corpo e notou o olhar dela. Pelo jeito, exibir-se nu diante da esposa ainda virgem tinha sido um erro. Decidiu que a deixara sem beijos por tempo demais. Não seria sensato permitir que o desejo dela esmorecesse. Quando a cobrisse com o corpo, e ela percebesse que a diferença de tamanho entre ambos não importava, ele não precisaria mais se preocupar.

Devagar, acariciou cada parte perfeita do corpo delicado. Os seios firmes eram coroados de um rosa pálido. Abaixo da cintura fina, os quadris curvavam-se sensualmente. As nádegas eram arredondadas e firmes; as pernas, esguias; e as coxas, macias. Os segredos femininos escondiam-se sob pelos sedosos e avermelhados. Ele apreciava com avidez aquela beleza intacta. Ao vê-la tornar a tentar se cobrir com as mãos, beijou-a.

O beijo de Artan levou alguns instantes para vencer seu embaraço, mas Cecily logo rendeu-se à magia do contato. Abraçou-o pelo pescoço e correspondeu com paixão crescente. Quando ele começou a acariciar seu corpo, cada toque das mãos fortes afastava mais seu acanhamento. Quando os beijos alcançaram os seios, ela parou de se importar com o que ele via ou fazia, desde que as sensações em seu âmago continuassem.

Acariciou-o nos ombros e ao longo das costas e ouviu-o gemer. As carícias se tornaram mais ardentes, e ela não hesitou ao sentir-lhe a mão passar por entre as coxas e massagear sua parte mais íntima, como tinha feito perto do riacho. Abriu-se para ele e ouviu o próprio suspiro conforme o desejo aumentava.

Apenas quando os beijos alcançaram a parte mais baixa de seu ventre, uma breve hesitação a perturbou. Chocada, arregalou os olhos ao sentir os dedos serem substituídos pelos lábios. Ao se recuperar o suficiente para se mexer, desistiu de fazê-lo. Com as mãos nos cabelos dele, manteve-o próximo a si, em um pedido silencioso para que continuasse fazendo-a experimentar tamanho prazer. Algo em seu ventre contraiu-se, e ela gritou o nome _dele._ De repente, a contração aumentou e ela tornou a gritar, sacudida por ondas de prazer.

Gritou de _novo_ quando ele a penetrou. Levou um instante para se dar conta de que ele estava parado. Segurou-o pelos quadris. Não tinha certeza do que queria que ele fizesse, mas certamente não era ficar ali parado.

— Artan? — murmurou, acariciando-o nos quadris.

Ele temeu que Cecily estivesse sentindo dor, e quisesse pedir para que parassem. Rezou para que não fosse isso, pois seria muito difícil. Nunca sentira tamanho deleite. A sensação do calor aconchegante em volta de si quase o atordoava e o esforço para não se mexer era enorme. Beijou-a e perguntou:

— Está doendo, minha Sile?

— Oh, não. Só imaginei se isto é feito assim. Você tem de apenas ficar aí parado?

Ele riu baixinho e a beijou outra vez.

— Não, minha menina, devo fazer assim — respondeu ao começar a se mover.

Cecily arqueou o corpo.

— Sim, era disto que eu precisava — confessou. Também era daquilo que ele precisava, pensou Artan, sentindo-se grato ao perceber que ela logo acompanhava seu ritmo, e seus corpos atingiam uma harmonia perfeita. Pouco depois, sentiu-a enrijecer-se e atingir o clímax, levando-o junto. Enquanto os gritos e gemidos de ambos ecoavam no quarto, ele admitiu que, mais emocionante do que escutá-la gritar seu nome, era que os dois gritassem juntos, dominados pelo prazer.

Quando ele conseguiu se mexer, levantou-se, pegou uma toalha, molhou-a com a água deixada para a manhã seguinte e limpou-os das marcas da perda da inocência de Cecily. Voltou a se deitar e aconchegou-a entre os braços. Imaginava quanto tempo seria necessário para que ela se recuperasse da primeira união com um homem. Rezava para que não fosse muito, pois já ansiava possuí-la outra vez.

Artan estava orgulhoso. Rompera o hímen da esposa sem causar-lhe lágrimas nem gritos de dor; Houvera apenas prazer. Amá-la com a boca tinha sido uma inspiração provocada pela vontade de beijar cada pedacinho dela, de marcá-la como nunca o fizera com mulher alguma. Havia dado certo, pois a excitara tanto que ela mal havia estremecido ao ser invadida. Ele achava que tinha sofrido mais do que a esposa pequenina e delicada.

Como a cabeça dela estivesse apoiada em seu peito, sorriu sobre os cabelos sedosos, dando-se conta de que gostava de amá-la dessa maneira. E mais ainda de senti-la enlouquecer entre os braços dele, de suspirar e gemer baixinho. Haveria mais desses beijos íntimos, pois o excitavam tanto quanto a ela.

— Artan? — Cecily murmurou numa voz tímida.

— Sim, esposa — ele respondeu, percebendo que gostava do som da palavra.

— Será que devo fazer tantos barulhos?

Ele reprimiu a vontade de rir para não magoá-la.

— Você pode fazer todos os barulhos que quiser. Eu faço e continuarei fazendo.

— Mas não é como Anabel disse que deveria ser.

Ele não gostou da idéia de a tutora tê-la ensinado como se comportar no leito conjugal. — Deve ser como nós queremos que seja. Podemos ter uma cama fria ou uma muito quente. Eu prefiro a quente.

— Bem, quero fazer o que você gosta. Assim, não será preciso você procurar outra mulher.

Artan a segurou pelo queixo e a fez fitá-lo.

— Sou seu marido. Fizemos votos, apesar de ter sido num casamento informal. Mas nós os repetiremos diante de um sacerdote tão logo seja possível, e eu os manterei. Serei fiel.

Cecily sentiu-se felicíssima, mas imaginou se Artan sabia o que estava prometendo.

— Anabel afirma que nenhum homem pode ser fiel.

— Nem ela consegue, parece. — Beijou-a. — Isto é tudo de que precisamos. Homens que dizem necessitar de algo mais, ou detestam as esposas ou procuram desculpas para não cumprir os votos feitos diante de Deus.

— Então, Edmund...

— Não passa de um animal imundo. O homem matou três parentes por amor ao dinheiro. Isso prova que ele não tem moral.

— Claro. Mas vai levar algum tempo até essa verdade se firmar em minha mente e meu coração. É horrorosa demais, e eu me esforço para não pensar nela.

— Então, talvez eu precise encher sua cabecinha com algo mais — ele murmurou ao deitá-la de costas e acomodar-se sobre seu corpo.

— E o que seria? — Cecily perguntou, abraçando-o pelo pescoço.

— Bem, depende do quanto você esteja dolorida.

— Ora, as pancadas de Fergus não me machucaram muito.

Artan _tocou a_ contusão em sua face.

— Eu não me referia a esta maldade.

Cecily enrubesceu e levou um instante para avaliar como se sentia. Surpreendeu-se por estar muito bem.

— Ah! Não, nada.

— Menina, você não acredita como fico contente ao saber.

— Eu também estou bem satisfeita — ela afirmou ao tocar sua ereção.

Artan fechou os olhos, deliciando-se com a carícia.

— Eu estava um pouco preocupado com a possibilidade de machucá-la — murmurou numa voz rouca.

— Não tanto quanto eu — ela disse e sorriu ao ouvi-lo rir. — Como você chama isto?

— O meu — Artan respondeu. — E, agora, o seu.

Sem resistir mais, decidiu amá-la de novo. Da primeira vez, o medo de machucá-la o tinha inibido um pouco, mas, agora a possuiria sem precauções. Logo descobriu que Cecily estava tão ansiosa quanto ele, pois o obstáculo havia sido vencido. Pouco depois, percebeu que não podia esperar mais para penetrá-la. Ela também estava pronta.

Artan deitou-se de costas e acomodou-a sobre ele. Ao ver a expressão confusa, sorriu e mostrou-lhe o que queria. Quando foi acolhido, teve certeza de que sua expressão de prazer igualava-se à dela. Depressa, Cecily aprendeu como satisfazê-lo e não demorou muito para que ambos fossem sacudidos pela força do prazer máximo. Ele abraçou-a ao senti-la cair sobre seu corpo, tão ofegante quanto ele.

Quando começou a ficar sonolento, deitou-a ao seu lado, levantou-se e pegou a toalha molhada para lavá-los. Ao voltar para a cama, aconchegou as costas dela contra o peito dele. Não se surpreenderia se logo achasse difícil dormir sem tê-la nos braços.

— Nossa noite de núpcias terminou? — ela perguntou, também sonolenta.

Ele a beijou no topo da cabeça.

— Temo que sim, minha esposa. Tivemos um dia muito agitado e precisamos reiniciar nossa jornada antes de o sol raiar.

— É verdade, foi um longo dia. Você teve de lutar contra um exército, eu fui raptada por Fergus e, depois, precisamos fugir a galope.

— Não foi um exército, apesar de não ter sido tão simples. Acho que os Donaldson e os Ogilvey não têm homens muito aptos para lutar.

— Não há muita necessidade disso onde eu vivia.

— Bem, funcionou a meu favor. Porém, você insultar Fergus não a ajudou.

— Não, mas, no início, eu estava furiosa. Como também temia que você tivesse morrido, enraivecê-lo era melhor do que pensar nisso. Depois de uns tapas e pontapés, achei mais prudente controlar as palavras. Então, vi seu punhal.

— Você o viu?

— Apenas um breve reflexo na lâmina. Mas ao olhar com cuidado, tornei a ver. Eu esperava que fosse você vindo me resgatar, depois de ter sobrevivido à nova tentativa de Fergus para matá-lo. Pensei que, se fosse outra pessoa tentando entrar furtivamente na tenda, só podia ser para fazer mal a ele.

— E isso fez dessa pessoa, quem quer que ela fosse, seu amigo.

— Pelo menos alguém que pudesse me ajudar. Para impedir que Fergus visse o punhal, mantive a atenção dele em mim.

— Se não fosse eu, você poderia ter sido morta.

— Eu esperava que fosse você e, caso surgisse um ladrão, achava impossível ele permitir que um homem matasse uma mulher indefesa. Na verdade, temia que Fergus me agredisse outra vez, mas não que tentasse me estrangular.

— Bem, você disse a ele que apenas um homem cuja virilidade se iguala à de um menino espanca mulheres. Isso foi o suficiente para enfurecê-lo.

— Achei que era um insulto muito bom. Eu me esforcei bastante para conceber esse e vinha esperando a oportunidade de usá-lo. Pensei que o cretino covarde o merecia, pois soa muito apropriado.

— Você fica imaginando insultos?

— Ora, sou muito pequena para lutar contra alguém e nunca aprendi a usar uma arma, então decidi que precisava de uma boa reserva de insultos. Algo que me deixasse com jeito de audaciosa e agressiva. Também me distraio dessa forma quando estou brava e não posso demonstrar. Isso acontecia muito em Dunburn.

Artan não conteve o riso.

— Brincadeira estranha essa, menina, mas inofensiva. E você tem um bom arsenal deles, se bem me lembro de quando tirei a mordaça depois de raptá-la.

Ela sorriu e fechou os olhos. O marido não a tinha ridicularizado por conta desse seu hábito. Um bom sinal.

Cecily, então, pensou na promessa de fidelidade dele. Queria muito acreditar, e o desdém que demonstrara ao se referir a homens que a quebravam a instigava a fazê-lo. Porém, isso era contrário a tudo que ela havia testemunhado em Dunburn. Esperava que Artan, de fato, fosse diferente de Edmund e dos de sua laia, pois, se o marido se mostrasse infiel, a destruiria.

Artan sentiu o corpo de Cecily amolecer e a abraçou com um pouco mais de força. Ela era uma jovem cuja vida sofrerá desvios e mudanças terríveis que, ele temia, haviam deixado cicatrizes profundas em seu coração. Pelo que lhe contara, tinha sido mantida afastada de todos em Dunburn. Ao voltar para casa, imersa na maior tristeza e apavorada, depois de presenciar o assassinato do pai e do irmãozinho, recebera apenas críticas, mentiras e indiferença por doze anos. Ele se surpreendia por Cecily ter se tornado a moça meiga que era.

E, agora, ela lhe pertencia. Faria outro casamento ser realizado, diante de um sacerdote, assim que fosse possível. O informal era aceitável, mas ele desejava uma união bem firme, que jamais os separasse. Apesar de não compreender bem a importância disso, ele a aceitava. Cecily Donaldson era sua companheira e essa noite fora uma prova cabal disso. Pousou a mão em um dos seios macios e ouviu-a suspirar de prazer, aconchegando-se mais a ele. Era assim que desejava dormir todas as noites, decidiu, sorrindo.

Calor. Ela sentia muito calor. Cecily acordou e viu-se sendo beijada por Artan com paixão. Enlaçou-o pelo pescoço e correspondeu à carícia. A sensação do corpo dele prensado contra o seu a deixava trêmula de desejo. Mesmo após três dias como sua esposa, ela ainda ficava perplexa com o fato de um homem tão maior e mais forte do que ela fazê-la se sentir segura e querida, ao mesmo tempo em que a enlouquecia de desejo.

Empurrou-o pelos ombros até forçá-lo a se deitar de costas. Ao acomodar-se sobre ele e roçar-lhe a ereção, surpreendeu-se com a própria audácia. Já havia sinais do amanhecer e, antes que o sol raiasse, ela queria viver alguns de seus sonhos abrasadores nos quais Artan, nu, ficava entregue a ela. O que ansiava fazer era aspergir carícias sobre o corpo-grande e forte desde os lábios até as pontas dos pés. Esperava não escandalizá-lo, mas, acima de tudo, gostaria que ele não tentasse impedi-la.

Artan gemeu baixinho ao ser beijado na base do pescoço. A esposa pequenina mostrava ser uma amante ardente, e ele estava mais do que disposto a deixá-la fazer o que desejasse. Porém, ao dar-se conta da direção que os beijos tomavam, arregalou os olhos, ficando tenso com a expectativa.

O roçar dos cabelos em sua virilha e os beijos em uma de suas pernas o fizeram estremecer. Quando ela começou a percorrer a outra perna, ele quase exigiu que ela parasse de atormentá-lo e proporcionasse as sensações pelas quais ansiava. Apenas a possibilidade de que Cecily não tencionasse tomá-lo entre os lábios, por ser inocente demais para saber o quanto ele apreciaria a carícia, o manteve calado. Experimentara esse prazer apenas duas vezes, uma com Mattie e a outra porque havia pagado por ele. Não podia esperar isso de sua esposa, que tivera uma boa criação.

Quando sentiu os lábios macios em seu membro rígido, Artan estremeceu, tanto de alívio quanto de paixão.

Entrelaçou os dedos aos cabelos sedosos, mantendo-a onde estava. Tentou dizer o quanto gostava do que ela estava fazendo, mas não conseguiu ser muito coerente. Quando ela lentamente o envolveu com a boca, rezou para não perder o controle e para poder apreciar tamanho prazer por um longo tempo.

Porém, momentos depois, percebeu que não conseguiria esperar mais. Puxou-a para cima, acomodando-a sobre seu corpo. As faces coradas, o olhar turbulento e o calor úmido que ele sentia de encontro à sua ereção demonstraram que ela se excitara ao acariciá-lo daquela forma. Sem perder tempo, penetrou-a.

Apenas muito depois de terem alcançado o êxtase, Artan teve forças para se mexer. Ergueu um pouco a cabeça a fim de olhar para a mulher caída sobre seu peito e sorriu. Com o que havia feito, Cecily corria o risco de torná-lo vaidoso. Nenhuma outra mulher lhe dera a sensação de ser tão querido, atraente e desejável. Fergus era um idiota. Os cofres cheios de ouro ou as terras férteis não eram o tesouro dos Donaldson, e sim a delicada Cecily. Beijou-a no topo da cabeça e deitou-a ao seu lado. Sorriu ao vê-la enrubescer e, acanhada, não conseguir fitá-lo.

— Você não deveria dar tanto prazer ao seu homem de manhã, mulher — ele disse ao levantar-se e se espreguiçar. — Ainda mais quando ele precisa de toda a energia, a fim de cavalgar muitos quilômetros.

Cecily revirou os olhos enquanto começava a se vestir, mas sorriu intimamente. As palavras do marido não eram de amor e paixão, porém afastavam o medo de tê-lo chocado ou desgostado. Isso a agradava, pois fazer um homem como ele tremer sob suas carícias a havia excitado muito e tinha a intenção de repetir tudo aquilo.

Afastou-se para o meio das árvores, a fim de se preparar para mais um dia de cavalgada e tentou livrar-se do desapontamento com a falta de declarações amorosas. Reconheceu que era cedo demais. Sabia que amava Artan, porém homens como ele custavam a admitir os sentimentos. Ele a desejava, sempre a protegeria e confiava em seu julgamento. Artan também havia jurado ser fiel. Tolice sua ressentir-se por ele não proclamar amá-la muitíssimo. A maioria das mulheres levantaria as mãos aos céus para agradecer maridos iguais a esse. Desde que saíra de Dunburn com Artan, ela se sentia cada vez mais forte e corajosa. Não deveria ser ambiciosa.

Quando voltou ao acampamento, Artan lhe deu pão e queijo. Notou que Thunderbolt já estava encilhado. O marido era muito eficiente, reconheceu. Isso facilitava a longa viagem sob vários aspectos. Resultado do treinamento dele, calculava. Ao sentir o braço dele sobre os ombros, ergueu a cabeça e viu que ele sorria.

— Do que está achando graça? — Cecily perguntou enquanto aceitava o odre de vinho, do qual tomou uns goles.

— De nada. Apenas me sinto satisfeito. Devemos chegar a Glascreag hoje, antes do pôr-do-sol.

— Nenhum sinal de Fergus e seus homens?

— Nada, mas duvido que ele tenha desistido e voltado para casa, apesar de não contar mais com muitos homens. A menos que tenha se unido a alguns desta região que não se importariam de prejudicar Angus.

— Meu tio tem inimigos?

— Uns poucos. Mas não se aflija, pois nenhum jamais conseguiu atingi-lo. — Beijou-a rapidamente e colocou-a sobre o cavalo. — Não acredito que qualquer aliança de Fergus com homens daqui dure muito tempo. Mesmo nossos inimigos são espertos o suficiente para ver como aquele nobre sem queixo é covarde e idiota. Não vai levar muito tempo para ele descobrir que os aliados debandaram e o deixaram entregue à própria sorte. Nenhum deles antipatiza menos do que Angus com os habitantes das Terras Baixas — ele disse ao montar e segurar as rédeas.

Cecily quase praguejou.

— Não entendo por que vocês desdenham tanto os habitantes das Terras Baixas — reclamou.

— Simples, minha esposa. Eles são muito próximos dos ingleses.

O argumento absurdo não merecia comentários e, por isso, ela dedicou a atenção à paisagem. Havia uma beleza agreste nela, o que a encantava, embora devesse tornar muito dura a luta de seus habitantes pela sobrevivência. Supunha que um dos motivos do desdém que sentiam pelos que vinham das Terras Baixas devia-se à terra mais amena e dadivosa em que esses viviam.

Acomodou-se melhor contra o peito de Artan e pôs-se a refletir sobre o tio. Fazia doze anos que não o via, e o fato de seus tutores terem evitado qualquer contato seu com ele tornava Angus MacReith um estranho.

Devia pedir a Artan que falasse a respeito dele, e o faria tão logo dormisse um pouco. Ter um marido ardente e insaciável era exaustivo. Com um leve sorriso, fechou os olhos.

Mais uma vez, ela sorria enquanto dormia, Artan observou. Esperava que estivesse tendo um sonho apaixonante com ele. A maneira como havia acordado, tão ardente e animada, o levava a pensar que ela sonhava com o amor esplendoroso que os unia. Isso explicaria o que ela fizera aquela manhã.

Era um homem de muita sorte, refletiu. A esposa não reclamava dos dias cansativos de viagem e não exigia que conversassem o tempo todo. Aparentemente, o perdoara pelo seqüestro antes de descobrir que ele falara a verdade sobre Fergus e os Donaldson. E havia a paixão, pensou, sorrindo satisfeito. Nunca apreciara um relacionamento tão ardoroso e meigo como o que compartilhavam.

Contudo, uma sombra pairava sobre a felicidade dele. Ainda precisava explicar a Cecily a barganha proposta por Angus. Tinha sido um erro não fazer isso logo no início e, agora, não sabia como corrigi-lo. Deveriam chegar a Glascreag antes do pôr-do-sol, e ele achava melhor tratar do assunto quando já estivessem lá. Se Cecily visse o que partilhariam, talvez aceitasse melhor a idéia. Esperava pensar em algumas indiretas que a fizessem refletir e não ficar muito chocada ao se inteirar da história. Isso exigia astúcia, o que ele não possuía, ainda mais em relação a Cecily. Porém, era a única idéia que lhe ocorria e, tão logo ela acordasse, começaria a prepará-la para a verdade.

— Parece muito maior do que me lembro — Cecily comentou quando avistaram Glascreag à distância.

— Estranho. Geralmente as crianças vêem tudo muito maior, e ficam surpresas quando revêem depois de adultas. Talvez você não tenha prestado atenção até ter passado pelo portão.

— Uma grande possibilidade. E tudo isso vai ficar para Malcolm?

— Pois é. Ele é o parente homem mais próximo de Angus.

— Embora não me lembre muito dele, não posso imaginá-lo como senhor da propriedade.

Artan também não. Esperava que ela não se esquecesse dessa opinião ao se inteirar da verdade e também quando ele explicasse que fora a perspectiva de Malcolm se tornar senhor da propriedade que o fizera pensar na oferta de Angus. Essa era a única idéia astuciosa que lhe ocorria, mas muito fraca para conquistar a simpatia dela por ele e por Angus. Porém, era melhor do que nenhuma.

Ao transporem o portão de Glascreag, Artan sentiu a primeira pontada de pânico. O pátio estava atulhado de pessoas. Teria de levar Cecily para o quarto o mais; depressa possível. E, caso não conseguisse revelar a verdade, procuraria Angus e pediria que mantivesse silêncio sobre a barganha por um pouco mais de tempo. Rezou para que o velho homem não tivesse contado a respeito da proposta para ninguém.

Viu Malcolm abrir caminho entre as pessoas e se aproximar enquanto ele desmontava e ajudava Cecily a fazer o mesmo. Quando se virou, deparou-se com o jovem já bem perto. Ia ignorá-lo, mas reparou no olhar de lascívia com que ele admirava Cecily e decidiu que merecia uns murros.

Estava prestes a se dirigir até ele, quando sentiu Cecily apertar sua mão. Parou, relutante, Ficaria feliz em cumprimentar o rapaz com uns sopapos, mas isso certamente não agradaria a esposa. Ela era criança quando estivera ali e deveria se sentir nervosa ao retornar. Não a afligiria mais ao tornar o reencontro com os parentes numa briga.

— Malcolm, esta é Cecily Donaldson. Ela esteve aqui, com o pai e o irmãozinho, doze anos atrás. E sobrinha de Angus — apresentou, decidido a não comunicar o casamento. Certamente, Angus não gostaria que os outros tomassem conhecimento antes dele do importante evento.

— Eu me lembro. Os habitantes das Terras Baixas — Malcolm disse com um risinho maldoso.

Artan olhou para a esposa e quase riu. Ela parecia disposta a agredir o rapaz. Cecily tinha orgulho do pai e do lugar onde nascera, apesar da tragédia e dos problemas enfrentados em sua própria casa. Porém, ela sabia que os montanheses consideravam isso um insulto.

— Detalhe sem importância, Malcolm. Agora, penso que Sile gostaria de tomar um banho e repousar um pouco antes de nos reunirmos para o jantar no grande salão.

— Por que você me apresentou como Donaldson? — Cecily perguntou baixinho.

— Angus não gostaria que anunciássemos nosso casamento aqui no pátio. Ele é o senhor de Glascreag e seu tio.

— Ah, sim, claro. Ele deve ser o primeiro a saber. Artan esperava que ela, mais tarde, também fosse compreensiva. Ordenou a um homem que cuidasse da montaria e a dois rapazinhos que pegassem os fardos na sela e os levassem ao seu quarto. Praguejou mentalmente ao vê-los com largos sorrisos. Sem dúvida, viam Cecily como uma mulher que ele trazia a Glascreag para se divertir. Em vez de marido orgulhoso, passava por malandro.

Dirigiram-se para a fortaleza e, quando ele fez Cecily passar pela porta do castelo, tinha a sensação de que cada MacReith, de quilômetros ao redor, tentara falar com ele, atrasando seus passos.

— Acho que aquelas pessoas estavam ansiosas para falar com você, Artan. Talvez fosse importante. Posso esperar — Cecily disse, perguntando-se por que sentia que ele queria escondê-la o mais rápido possível.

— Não, menina. Se fosse algo urgente, teriam me seguido aqui para dentro. Nenhum deles fez isso.

— Tem razão. Se fosse uma questão de vida ou morte, teriam insistido.

— Agora, vamos para o meu quarto, e eu mandarei preparar um banho para você.

— Excelente! Às vezes sinto que a poeira e a sujeira penetraram em minha pele. Preciso estar limpa quando for ver tio Angus em seu leito.

— Ele não está mais de cama — Artan afirmou, com uma espécie de resignação cautelosa, ao vê-lo descer a escada.

— Aonde ele foi? Meu Deus, Artan, será que aquelas pessoas queriam lhe dizer que ele morreu?

— Isso não aconteceu, menina — garantiu, admitindo com pesar que, dentro de minutos, estaria desejando que o velho homem se encontrasse no fundo da cova.

Pior, temia que sua esposa pudesse desejar-lhe o mesmo destino.

Angus parou a poucos degraus do fim da escada. Ao olhar para Cecily, os olhos brilharam com lágrimas contidas. Desceu mais um degrau e a tocou nos cabelos.

— Você se parece tanto com sua mãe... — ele murmurou. — Sim, você é minha pequenina Moira renascida.

— Obrigada, titio. — Cecily podia sentir a alegria sincera daquelas palavras e seus temores se dissiparam. — Nunca recebi um elogio tão bonito e generoso.

Angus desceu os dois últimos degraus e a estreitou entre os braços. Aliás, braços muito fortes para um homem à beira da morte, ela estranhou. Olhou para o marido e viu que ele observava Angus com um misto de divertimento e irritação. Ora, Artan lhe dissera que tinha ido buscá-la porque o tio estava morrendo. Sem dúvida, Angus havia tramado algo. Ela entendia o suficiente sobre doenças e curas para reconhecer um homem forte e saudável quando via um.

— Angus, será que posso falar com você um momento? — Artan indagou, agarrado a um fiapo de esperança de ainda poder evitar o desastre.

— Mais tarde, rapaz. Seja o que for, pode esperar.

— Impossível. Preciso _mesmo_ falar logo com você.

— Ah, para planejar o casamento?— Angus perguntou ao dar um tapa nas costas de Artan e sorrir para Cecily.

Numa tentativa de silenciá-lo, Artan avisou:

— Nos já nos casamos. Foi uma cerimônia informal numa vila a quatro dias de distância daqui. Agora, por favor, vamos a algum lugar para conversar sobre isso?

— Não há necessidade de nos escondermos. Um casamento informal não é vergonhoso, porém providenciarei para que seja abençoado por um sacerdote. Não permitirei que ninguém levante dúvidas sobre o casamento de meu herdeiro.

Cecily franziu a testa.

— Mas, titio, Malcolm é seu herdeiro, e eu estou casada com Artan.

— Eu sei, menina. E isso faz com que Artan seja meu herdeiro. Nós dois conversamos sobre isso antes de ele ir buscá-la. Agora, Malcolm não é mais meu herdeiro. — Com um sorriso de satisfação, Angus esfregou as mãos. -— Essa notícia aquece o coração deste velho. Já posso descansar em paz, pois, quando eu me for, sei que um homem forte e bom cuidará de Glascreag. Melhor ainda, os filhos que vocês dois tiverem terão mais sangue MacReith do que qualquer pirralho gerado por Malcolm. — Franziu a testa para Cecily. — Você está bem, menina? Empalideceu de repente.

— E mesmo? — ela murmurou.

Não entendia como ainda se mantinha em pé, pois sua sensação era de ter-se estilhaçado em um sem-fim de pedaços. Com esforço, olhou para Artan, seu marido, amante e traidor.

Ele viu a mágoa profunda no olhar dela, e quase a abraçou a fim de amenizá-la, mas o instinto de sobrevivência o impediu.

— Bem, Sile, posso explicar tudo.

— Será? Explicar o quê? Você conversou com meu tio sobre se casar comigo a fim de se tornar herdeiro dele?

Devia haver algo para ele dizer a fim de suavizar a resposta sem ocultar a verdade, mas apenas conseguiu murmurar numa voz rouca:

— Sim.

Cecily calculava ser impossível um sofrimento tão grande, porém não se surpreendeu por Artan provar que estava enganada.

— E quando você pretendia _me_ contar?

— Venho tentando pensar em um meio de fazê-lo desde o dia em que saímos de Dunburn, mas não encontrava as palavras certas.

— Calculo que seja difícil perguntar a uma jovem: _"Voc_ _ê_ _aceita se casar comigo porque quero muito me tornar senhor de terras?"._

— Não foi assim.

— Não? Você mentiu para mim.

— Não menti. Apenas não lhe contei toda a verdade. Pelo olhar de Cecily, ele percebeu que a afirmação soava tão mal para ela quanto tinha soado para ele. Ela chegou mais perto e disse baixinho:

— Às vezes, sir Artan, omitir a verdade é como mentir. E esta é uma dessas vezes. — Endireitou-se e começou a subir a escada com a impressão de que galgava uma montanha. — Se me derem licença, vou para o _meu_ quarto, a fim de tomar um banho e descansar.

Artan não gostou da ênfase no _meu._

— Irei procurá-la mais tarde.

— Não, se pretende ocupar a posição de senhor desta propriedade.

— Acho que sua esposa acaba de ameaçá-lo — Angus disse com um sorriso disfarçado.

Artan suspirou. Sentia-se completamente perdido, sem saber o que fazer. Virou-se para Angus e concordou:

— Tem razão. Vamos até o solário para conversar. Há muita coisa que você precisa saber.

— Não vai atrás da menina para acalmá-la?

— Prefiro lhe dar um tempo para esfriar a cabeça. Passaram-se algumas horas antes de Artan criar coragem para ir ao próprio quarto, que Cecily havia declarado ser o dela. Com a máxima cautela, abriu a porta, aliviado por ela não tê-la trancado, e chamou-a. Abaixou-se a tempo de não ser atingido por uma pesada jarra, que bateu na porta e espatifou-se, encharcando-o com a água que continha. Retrocedeu depressa, admirado com a força da esposa para atirar a jarra cheia. Talvez se passasse uma noite sozinha, ela se disporia a ouvi-lo.

Cecily olhou para a porta, vendo o marido mentiroso e traidor desaparecer depressa. Ela havia passado horas sozinha, chorando até o peito doer. Fora ingênua o bastante para pensar que ele a queria, apesar de pouco lucrar com o casamento. No entanto, ele só pensava em se tornar o senhor de Glascreag. Até conseguir dominar as emoções, não queria vê-lo nem ouvir explicações.

Sabia muito bem com que facilidade o traidor a seduziria, e ela não seria tola outra vez. Precisava ficar longe daqueles olhos azul-prateados e do corpo viril até que se munisse de forças suficientes para tratar as palavras e os beijos dele com o desdém merecido.

Ela também teria de proteger o coração ferido com uma densa parede de gelo.

 **CAP** **Í** **TULO VII**

― Você devia ter contado para ela.

— Eu sei — Artan resmungou ao olhar para Angus sentado à cabeceira da mesa, com aspecto saudável demais para um homem que alegara, poucas semanas atrás, estar à beira da morte.

— Não entendo bem por que ela está tão aborrecida. Não deveria se sentir feliz por trazer para o casamento um excelente dote? — Bennet, um primo distante, conjeturou.

— É o que se haveria de pensar — Artan concordou. — Mas eu imaginava que ela reagiria assim e devia ter lhe falado sobre a barganha de Angus. — Logo após terem se casado e feito amor. Então, ele teria garantido que ela não fugisse.

Ela o impedia de entrar no quarto havia duas noites. Na primeira, quando fora procurá-la para dar as explicações devidas, ela atirara a jarra, forçando-o a ir embora e esperar que se acalmasse. Na véspera, tinha sido uma pedra, o que indicava que ela escapara do quarto para recolher do lado de fora uma pilha delas. Mais uma vez, ele tinha ido embora. Sem dúvida, após duas noites sozinha, ela teria se acalmado. Porém, hesitava em ir verificar.

— Talvez você pudesse falar com ela — Artan sugeriu a Angus, que estava se servindo de comida demais para um enfermo. — Poderia argumentar em meu favor antes de voltar para o seu leito de morte. — Quase sorriu diante da expressão de culpa que passou pelo rosto de Angus, mas se esforçou para não rir junto com o primo Bennet.

— Você ficou fora tantos dias que tive tempo de me recuperar — Angus resmungou.

— Ah, sim. Bem, a idéia deste casamento foi sua e também da barganha idiota que provocou o problema. Portanto, por que não vai conversar com ela?

— Já tentei, mas nas vezes em que mencionei seu nome, ela ameaçou me agredir.

Ao ver que Bennet e Angus quase engasgavam de tanto rir, Artan teve vontade de bater a cabeça de um contra a do outro. Não era a raiva de Cecily que o preocupava, e sim a mágoa que sentia. O olhar dela ao se inteirar da verdade o assombrava. Sabia que ela achava que fora traída por ele outra vez e, portanto, precisavam conversar antes que essa idéia criasse raízes.

— Apenas vá até o quarto, leve-a para a cama e a agrade com palavras bonitas — Bennet sugeriu.

— Antes ou depois de ela me atingir com pedras ou jarras? Preciso explicar tudo e não posso fazer isso enquanto me esquivo dessas coisas. Ela tem ótima pontaria.

— Você fala como se tivesse orgulho disso.

— Pois tenho e sei que mereço a raiva dela. Lembrem-se de tudo pelo que passou.

— Você nunca lhe faria mal — Angus afirmou.

— Cecily sabe que não represento uma ameaça. Mesmo assim, eu deveria ter feito escolhas melhores. Enquanto eu dormia na cama fria essa noite,,.

— Por que não pôs mais turfa no fogo? — Angus indagou.

Artan ignorou-o e prosseguiu:

— Pensei em como me sentiria se estivesse no lugar dela. Difícil suportar um golpe no orgulho. Não sei como as mulheres o toleram.

— E você acha que elas não casam por dinheiro ou terras? Algumas podem desejar fazê-lo por amor ou paixão, mas a maioria o faz por nome, alianças, fortuna ou segurança. Algumas não são forçadas a isso. Nenhuma das minhas esposas foi — Angus afirmou e franziu a testa. — Sempre achei que seria ótimo se todos pudessem se casar com os escolhidos pelo coração. Porém, é muito bom unir terras ou clãs, fazer alianças e aumentar as posses. A menina sabe dessas coisas. Acho que teve essa reação porque acreditou ter sido escolhida pelo coração e não pelo dote. Você precisa lembrá-la dessas duras verdades.

— Isso devia ter sido feito logo no início. Ao não contar-lhe a respeito da barganha, eu deixei-a pensar que não haveria ganho para mim com o casamento e, portanto, bem, deixei-a imaginar outros motivos. Tenho de me desculpar por isso, mas não poderei fazê-lo se ela não quer nem falar comigo.

— Você deve tentar, mesmo que seja protegido pela porta.

— É uma idéia, embora eu não goste de saber que todos estão ouvindo o que tenho a dizer. — Fez uma careta. — Ainda mais porque fui eu quem errou. E difícil admitir isso para uma mulher — confessou e sorriu ao ver que os dois balançavam a cabeça, concordando.

— Melhor isso do que não dizer nada — Angus afirmou.

— Ela não pode ficar brava por muito mais tempo — Artan murmurou e detestou o tom de dúvida em sua voz.

Angus deu de ombros e declarou em tom afetuoso:

— Minha sobrinha é teimosa.

Artan terminou o vinho e levantou-se. Estava desesperado o suficiente para fazer outra tentativa. A perspectiva de dormir sozinho outra noite deu-lhe coragem. E não era como se a briga entre eles fosse um segredo no clã. Supunha que deveria estar bravo com ela por isso, mas não ignorava a própria culpa. A porta do salão, virou-se para Angus e indagou:

— Nenhum sinal ainda de Fergus?

— Não, mas dei ordens para que os homens se mantenham atentos.

— Bem, espero que você cuide melhor disso do que fez ontem, ao ver minha esposa recolhendo pedras quando a levou para caminhar um pouco — disse e, notando o olhar de culpa de Angus, satisfez sua curiosidade sobre a origem das pedras.

Ao subir a escada, pensou no que diria a Cecily. Não contara a Angus, mas suspeitava de que ela começava a amá-lo, o que explicaria a expressão devastada quando se inteirara da barganha. A idéia de que ela o amasse lhe agradava muitíssimo, porém significava que o golpe recebido, visto como traição, exigiria muito mais do que palavras bonitas e gestos amorosos para ser compensado. Achava que tinha jeito para estes últimos, mas nenhum com as primeiras. Talvez devesse praticar algumas, como Cecily fazia com insultos. Não que ela ainda precisasse treinar, pensou ao parar diante da porta do quarto e ouvi-la gritar:

— Monturo de animais! Pústula na testa de Satã! Isso foi seguido por uma pancada e um gemido. Com a máxima cautela, ele abriu a porta e espiou. Entrou depressa e a fechou enquanto via a esposa, delicada e linda, bater a cabeça de Malcolm no chão. Depois de apreciar a cena por um instante, notou que o vestido dela estava rasgado num dos ombros e entendeu por que atacava o rapaz. Enfureceu-se, mas acalmou-se depressa. Malcolm sangrava pelo nariz e batia os braços numa tentativa de se livrar da mulher pequenina. Era humilhação suficiente, mas Artan achava que o homem deveria ir embora de Glascreag o mais depressa possível e o aconselharia a fazê-lo, certo do apoio de Angus.

— Quando meu marido souber o que você tentou fazer, vai destripá-lo e jogar suas entranhas aos porcos!

— Acho que, primeiro, devemos deixá-lo se recuperar um pouco, minha Sile — Artan disse ao retirar a esposa das costas de Malcolm e afastá-la para o lado.

Ao vê-lo, o rapaz empalideceu tanto que Artan pensou que ele desmaiaria. Com dificuldade, ergueu-se e balbuciou:

— Ela me entendeu mal. Eu não ia... não pretendia...

— Suma daqui!

Ao ver Artan fechar a porta atrás de um Malcolm esbaforido e se virar, Cecily deu-se conta de estar a sós no quarto com o marido mentiroso e traidor. Não estava preparada e se sentia incapaz de atirar qualquer coisa nele. O tremor nas pernas espalhava-se pelo corpo inteiro. Quando ele a ergueu nos braços e sentou-se numa poltrona perto da lareira, dirigiu-lhe um olhar de desdém, mas acomodou-se naquele colo.

— Ele a machucou, minha esposa? — Artan indagou, massageando-lhe as costas e sentindo que o tremor diminuía.

— Não, ele apenas rasgou um pouco meu vestido. — Ela estremeceu. — Também tentou me beijar.

— E você o empurrou?

— Não, dei-lhe uma joelhada no...

— Entendo. Isso explica por que ele mancava ao fugir correndo. — Começou a passar a mão por seus cabelos e a desfazer a trança. — Quando percebi o que ele tinha tentado fazer, pensei em atirá-lo contra a parede algumas vezes, mas achei que ser dominado por uma jovem pequenina já era humilhação suficiente até para alguém como ele. Porém, se você quiser, posso caçá-lo e quebrar alguns ossos.

— Bondade sua, mas não é necessário. Não creio que ele se atreva a me importunar outra vez.

Artan balançou a cabeça e franziu a testa.

— Confesso que estou surpreso com o ocorrido.

— Bem, ele está muito bravo, pois não é mais o herdeiro.

— E o que isso tem a ver com você?

— Sou a esposa do herdeiro, e nossos filhos serão os próximos. Malcolm pretendia fazê-lo sofrer ao me engravidar. Você teria de reconhecer a criança como seu filho, pois somos casados, e ele o faria perder tudo que lhe tirou.

— O rapaz enlouqueceu.

— Eu disse isso a ele, pois não achei um plano bem elaborado. Também falei que, se estava tão determinado a ter um filho para ser herdeiro de Glascreag, poderíamos ir até o chiqueiro para que ele escolhesse um dos porquinhos nascidos hoje. — Fez uma careta ao ver que Artan sorria. — Foi quando ele rasgou meu vestido.

— Esse era um dos insultos que você guardava para usar na hora certa?

— Não, pensei nele naquele momento. Parece que, quanto mais se usa insultos, mais eles surgem com facilidade.

Cecily sabia que devia se levantar, pois já se acalmara. Aquela era a situação que havia evitado nos últimos dois dias. Porém, não sentia ânimo para deixar os braços dele, nem mesmo quando Artan começou a desamarrar seu vestido.

— O que está fazendo? — indagou, dizendo a si mesma que apreciar o toque leve dos dedos em seu pescoço não ameaçava sua determinação de manter distância dele. Poderia se afastar no instante que quisesse.

— Achei melhor verificar se ele não causou nenhum ferimento que exija unguento.

— Acho que ele está mais ferido do que eu. Artan afastou um pouco o vestido para expor seu ombro e o beijou.

— Senti sua falta — murmurou ao puxar, de leve, seus cabelos até fazê-la inclinar a cabeça para trás e beijá-la na testa.

— Pare — Cecily disse um pouco sem fôlego, em uma voz que não expressava ordem ou ameaça.

— Ah, minha Sile, você não quer dizer isso.

— Quero, sim e devo. Você mentiu para mim — ela murmurou, chorosa, a parede de gelo em volta do coração fina demais para barrar a mágoa.

— Quietinha, doçura. — Artan enxugou suas lágrimas com beijos. — Menti, sim, e achei melhor dizer que ainda não tinha lhe contado a verdade. Mas você está certa, foi uma mentira com outro nome.

— Você se casou comigo para ser herdeiro de Angus, pois quer ser o senhor de Glascreag.

— Você jamais acreditaria em mim se eu negasse desejar ser o senhor daqui. — Abaixou o vestido até a cintura e começou a desamarrar a camisa. — Diga o nome de um homem que não gostaria de ser o senhor de uma propriedade como esta. Porém, não me casei com você para obtê-la. — Inseriu a mão no decote e encostou o rosto no topo da cabeça dela enquanto se deliciava ao tocar os seios e sentir os mamilos eretos. — Pronto, já consigo pensar melhor agora.

Por um momento, Cecily ficou tensa ao sentir a mão de Artan nos seios, porém relaxou com as carícias. Tentou se convencer de que cedia porque ele falava abertamente sobre o problema entre ambos. Mas, no fundo, sabia que também havia sentido falta dele.

Mesmo enquanto chorava sozinha, amargurada com a mentira do marido, era nos braços dele que ansiava se aconchegar e de quem queria receber o consolo tão necessário. E aquela fraqueza a fazia chorar mais. A maneira com que ele, tão amoroso, a abraçava, com uma das mãos sobre os seios, a outra acariciando-a no pescoço, nos ombros e, ao mesmo tempo, beijando-a no rosto todo, provocou-lhe mais lágrimas. Chorava pela perda do sonho ingênuo de que aquele homem forte, atraente e viril quisera se casar com ela, apesar da incerteza de haver um dote. O sonho a fizera acreditar que podia confiar nele, em sua palavra e em sua paixão.

— Agora, vou contar a história toda, desde o início, dessa barganha — Artan disse e o fez, sem omitir nada.

Cecily franziu a testa quando ele terminou, no ponto em que tinha partido de Glascreag. Tudo parecia bastante razoável, e exatamente o que o tio faria, embora ela o tivesse conhecido, de fato, apenas dois dias atrás. Em suas conversas com ele, havia percebido o anseio para ter um herdeiro que não fosse Malcolm. Podia ver a verdade em tudo que Artan dissera e, no entanto, morria de medo de acreditar nele. Não suportaria o sofrimento provocado por uma nova traição.

Artan aninhou seu rosto entre as mãos.

— Menina, foi um erro meu manter tudo em segredo. Tenho consciência disso desde o início.

— Então, por que não me contou?

— Porque achava que você não se casaria comigo se soubesse a verdade. Tinha certeza de que jamais acreditaria no fato de eu não ter a intenção de me casar apenas para me tornar herdeiro de Angus. Eu disse isso a ele e juro ser verdade. A maioria das pessoas se casa para obter certos ganhos, mesmo pequenos. Eu não. Ninguém em minha família se casa para lucrar. Como sabemos que nos uniremos de corpo e alma com quem nos casamos, achamos que deve existir algo mais. Foi por isso que deixei bem claro a Angus que precisaria conhecê-la e ver como você era antes de me decidir. Se eu não a quisesse, apenas tentaria trazê-la a Glascreag para vê-lo.

Cecily suspirou e aconchegou-se mais a ele. Tudo fazia sentido, porém ela continuava insegura o que, sem dúvida, iria persistir durante algum tempo. Vivera rodeada por mentiras e segredos demais para não ser desconfiada. Talvez estivesse sendo injusta com Artan, mas o coração ferido não se importava com justiça no momento. Queria apenas proteger-se contra mais sofrimentos.

Artan acrescentou:

— Ao omitir a verdade, permiti que isso acontecesse. Lamento muitíssimo. Quero deixar bem claro que a perspectiva de me tornar senhor de Glascreag não me fez seu marido, Sile. Você deve saber que existe entre nós muito mais do que terras e a vontade de Angus danos unir.

Ela assentiu com um gesto vagaroso de cabeça.

— Não poderia deixar de haver depois de tudo que enfrentamos.

— Então, tenho permissão para voltar a me deitar ao seu lado?

— Esse é um dos pontos que nos une, Artan?

— Você pensaria de maneira diferente? — ele indagou ao erguer seu rosto e dar-lhe um beijo vagaroso e meigo.

— Acha que a paixão é suficiente para nos manter unidos?

— É um excelente começo e eu não gostei de dormir sozinho numa cama fria.

— Pois deveria ter posto mais turfa no fogo — ela comentou e o fitou ao ouvi-lo rir. — Qual é graça?

— Angus disse a mesma coisa quando reclamei da minha cama fria.

— Meu Deus... Não sei se gosto do fato de dizer as mesmas coisas que meu tio — ela queixou-se.

Ainda rindo, Artan a carregou até perto da cama e a pôs no chão. Despiu-a depressa, sem dar atenção ao seu rubor. Tão logo se viu nua, ela enfiou-se sob as cobertas. Com a mesma rapidez, ele livrou-se das roupas e deitou-se ao seu lado. Ao estreitá-la entre os braços, ele deliciou-se com o calor junto ao próprio corpo e suspirou de satisfação.

— Aqui é seu lugar, menina. E sempre será. Havia tanta sinceridade na voz do marido que ela se sentiu segura quanto a esse aspecto. Artan queria dormir em seus braços. No fim do dia, ansiava enfiar-se sob as cobertas com ela. Já era um começo.

Embora continuasse desconfiada, estava disposta a tentar outra vez. Ele estava certo ao afirmar que poucas pessoas se casavam por vontade própria. Terras, alianças e fortunas estavam sempre envolvidas. De alguma forma, acreditava que Artan não teria se casado com ela apenas para lucrar algo e, portanto, deveria ficar contente. Além disso, não importava como se sentisse, havia algo indiscutível: ele era seu marido e o lugar dele era naquela cama, e não sendo recebido com jarras e pedras. Qualquer outro marido veria nisso motivo para lhe dar uma sova.

Enlaçou-o pelo pescoço e o beijou. Apesar de terem dormido separados por apenas duas noites, descobriu que estava faminta por ele. E ele agia como se também ansiasse por devorá-la. Ele a fez deitar-se de costas e pôs-se a admirar seu corpo, acariciando-o. A impressão que dava era de que o estava descobrindo de novo, o que aumentou ainda mais sua excitação.

A paixão logo se tornou enlouquecedora, ambos agindo como se tivessem passado meses separados, e não apenas dois dias. Quando finalmente atingiram juntos o prazer máximo, seus gritos ecoaram pelo quarto. Artan largou o corpo, meio de lado, sobre o seu, dando a impressão de que estava tão sem forças quanto ela.

— Você ainda acha que me casei somente para ganhar Glascreag? — ele indagou ao acomodar a cabeça sobre seus seios. — Senti falta de meus travesseiros — murmurou.

Cecily sorriu e o acariciou nas costas.

— Não. Acho que você tinha umas duas outras coisas em mente. — Franziu a testa, — Estranho como tudo aconteceu. Eu nunca tinha sido beijada propriamente. No entanto, quatro dias depois de conhecê-lo, _aceitei ir_ encontrá-lo às escondidas, tarde da noite, na beira do riacho.

— Embora aquilo tenha sido maravilhoso, não devíamos comentar.

— Por que não?

— Bem, acabei de conseguir que você parasse de atirar coisas em mim e não quero pensar na outra vez em que ficou brava comigo.

Sorrindo, ela o beijou na testa.

— Não acreditei em você e fiquei furiosa quando me amarrou, me amordaçou e me levou embora de minha casa. Mas mesmo antes de Fergus confirmar tudo que você contou, eu já havia começado a acreditar em alguns pontos. Também tinha certeza de que você acreditava em tudo e, assim, não podia culpá-lo por querer me manter em segurança.

— Não fui muito eficiente. O desgraçado conseguiu pegá-la.

— E você me resgatou. O que eu queria dizer era que minha completa inocência não me salvou de você. Isto, seja lá o que for, estava lá desde o início.

— Ótimo. Eu também estava ávido desde o começo. Cecily riu quando ele esfregou o rosto em seus seios, mas logo ficou séria.

— Ele virá atrás de mim, não é?

— Calculo que sim. Existe uma boa fortuna que ele ambiciona.

— Então, trarei problemas aos portões de meu tio.

— Já apareceram outros antes.

— Mas não eram meus.

— Nem estes são, pois resumem-se à ambição de Fergus. Você não pediu para ficar noiva do idiota. Todos os envolvidos neste caso a usaram para obter o que queriam.

— Você sabe como fazer uma pessoa se sentir melhor — ela ironizou numa voz arrastada.

— Lamento — Artan disse com uma careta exagerada.

— Não lamente. E a verdade.

— Por que tenho a impressão de que você me incluiu nesse grupo?

Cecily sabia que sua expressão revelava o sentimento de culpa.

— De forma alguma pensei em você como alguém semelhante a eles. Apenas descobrir que vivi rodeada por mentiras e trapaças por tanto tempo, sem me dar conta, me fez desconfiar de tudo.

— Como deveria. — Artan sorriu ao ver a expressão surpresa. — Por culpa minha, perdi sua confiança. Mas estou determinado a reconquistá-la.

Aquilo não deveria deixá-la nervosa, pensou. Porém, Artan beijou-a, impedindo-a de refletir. O fato de ele poder fazer isso era um motivo para ser cautelosa. Porém, ao abraçá-lo, reconheceu outra verdade. Nenhum dos dois conseguia ocultar o desejo mútuo e, apesar de a paixão que os unia ser recente, descobrira ter tanto poder sobre ele quanto ele tinha sobre ela.

Artan estreitou Cecily nos braços, beijou-a no pescoço e tentou ignorar as batidas na porta do quarto. A esposa estava no lugar certo, e ele ansiava por algum prazer matinal. Subiu a mão pelo corpo macio e acariciou-a nos seios. Sorriu quando ela suspirou e roçou as nádegas em suas virilhas. Era assim que um homem devia saudar um novo dia.

— Maldição, Artan! — Bennet gritou. — Levante-se dessa cama! Eles chegaram aos portões!

Artan levou um minuto para assimilar a importância do aviso. Então, praguejou, levantou-se e começou a se vestir. Um olhar para a cama revelou que Cecily, já em pé, também se vestia. Estava pálida, com ar assustado e ele tentou pensar em algo para confortá-la.

— Por acaso veio acompanhado de montanheses? — indagou a Bennet enquanto esperava Cecily acabar de se vestir.

— Dos Maclvor — o primo respondeu quando Artan já abria a porta.

Ele tornou a praguejar e afivelou o cinturão com a espada. Quando Cecily se aproximou, ele a tomou nos braços e a beijou. O fato de Fergus ter estragado seu prazer matinal deixou-o mais ansioso para matar o idiota. Ao soltá-la, notou-lhe o medo no olhar e acariciou-a no rosto.

— Os Maclvor são inimigos de meu tio? — ela perguntou.

— São, mas Fergus vai perceber logo que não são bons aliados. Eles não têm raiva de Angus, apenas cobiçam Glascreag. Acho que pensam em usar os habitantes das Terras Baixas para conquistar estas terras.

— Depressa vão descobrir que fizeram uma péssima escolha — Bennet afirmou.

— Sem dúvida. Você sabe quem é Cat, Sile?

— Sei, sim. Angus me apresentou a quase todos na fortaleza.

— Vá procurá-la. E ela quem prepara as mulheres para fazer sua parte.

— Eu a encontrarei. Você vai tomar cuidado, não vai, Artan? — ela perguntou baixinho, lutando contra a vontade de prendê-lo ali.

— Ora. esta luta ridícula terá terminado antes de o sol se pôr.

Afoito, beijou-a e acompanhou Bennet às muralhas.

Enquanto Cecily trançava os cabelos, disse a si mesma para ter coragem. Artan era um guerreiro, motivo pelo qual Angus queria tanto que ele o sucedesse como senhor de Glascreag. A esposa de um guerreiro tinha de ser forte e ajudá-lo, em vez de se lamentar, amedrontada. Ela não podia ceder à tentação de se enfiar sob as cobertas e rezar até que a luta terminasse. Estava determinada a não envergonhar Artan com demonstrações de fraqueza.

Cecily encontrou Cat na cozinha, gritando ordens para as mulheres reunidas ali. Levou um momento para que a velha senhora a visse e a reconhecesse. Depois de observá-la com cuidado, ela indicou-lhe uma das mesas.

— Corte as ataduras — disse, pondo uma pilha de trapos de linho e um facão diante dela. — Quando terminar, quero que amasse umas ervas.

— É só isso que quer que eu faça? Tem certeza? — Cecily perguntou, pois não eram atividades trabalhosas e nem para serem feitas pela esposa de um guerreiro.

Cat acariciou-a na face.

— Acabou de se casar, não é?

— Sim, mas não entendo por que isso importa — ela respondeu, sem conseguir disfarçar a confusão.

-— Ah, importa muito. Ainda não está acostumada com essas confusões.

Cecily suspirou.

— Não tenho certeza de que um dia vou me acostumar ao fato de os homens se sentirem forçados a brandir espadas uns contra os outros.

A mulher riu.

— São uns tolos. Mas, mesmo se guardassem as espadas, outros as pegariam e os ameaçariam com elas. Nossos homens as empunham para proteger Glascreag e a nós. Não é uma proeza pequena, certo?

— Concordo _—_ Cecily disse, começando a trabalhar. — Farei isto, mas saiba que tenho experiência como curandeira. Foi a única coisa que me ensinaram a fazer e sou muito boa nessa atividade.

Cat a observou antes de indagar:

— O que quer dizer com isso ter sido a única coisa que lhe ensinaram?

— Por razões que nunca entendi, meus tutores nunca me ensinaram a administrar uma casa. Lady Anabel considerava a arte de curar algo servil, próprio para pessoas humildes.

— Sei, e ela queria envergonhá-la.

Cecily percebeu que podia sorrir diante disso.

— Exatamente. Por isso, sempre tomei muito cuidado para não mostrar o quanto eu gostava desse trabalho. Portanto, se precisar de ajuda para cuidar de feridos...

— Mandarei buscá-la depressa.

Quando a mulher se afastou, Cecily continuou a cortar tiras de ataduras. Nesse momento, ficar escondida num canto da cozinha era o melhor para ela. Dali não podia ver os homens se preparar para a batalha, nem as forças que enfrentariam. Havia dito a verdade para Cat. Duvidava se acostumar com o fato de Artan brandir a espada contra homens que tentariam matá-lo, nesta ocasião e em outras futuras. Ela só podia rezar, disfarçar o medo e agradecer a Deus o fato de Angus tê-lo ensinado bem a se defender.

Em pé na muralha, entre Angus e Bennet, Artan observou os homens agrupados do lado de fora. Notou que alguns dos Maclvor discutiam com os Ogilvey e apontavam para a vila, sinal de que debatiam seu destino. Suspeitava que os Maclvor eram contra a idéia de incendiá-la, pois, na esperança de logo conquistarem Glascreag, não queriam reconstruir muita coisa. Como todos os aldeões, bem como grande parte dos animais, já estivessem dentro das muralhas, Artan não se preocupou muito. Já tinham reconstruído a vila antes e tornariam a fazê-lo se fosse preciso.

— Imagino se o velho Maclvor não deixou suas terras mal protegidas — Angus comentou.

— Talvez devêssemos enviar um mensageiro para informar os Duff— Artan sugeriu, fazendo Angus rir.

— Seria uma boa lição para o velho Maclvor: voltar para casa depois de tentar roubar minhas terras e descobrir que perdeu as dele para Ian Duff. Aquele idiota no cavalo branco é Fergus?

Artan observou o homem que se aproximava e respondeu:

— Ele mesmo. E, pelo que vejo, o homem precisava muito dos Maclvor, pois parece que metade dos Donaldson o abandonou.

Ao vê-lo puxar as rédeas a uma certa distância da muralha, Angus indagou, irritado:

— Que idiota pensou em casar uma jovem MacReith com um homem cujo pescoço começa na boca? Ele não tem queixo!

Artan lembrou-se de Cecily ter dito algo semelhante e riu. Angus podia não ter criado a sobrinha, mas havia algo seu nela. Calculava que ele tinha notado um forte traço do sangue MacReith em Cecily, o que o agradava muito.

Bem como a Artan. Ela podia ter sido criada nas Terras Baixas por um casal de ladrões assassinos, mas possuía a alma e o espírito de uma verdadeira montanhesa. Também não se contaminara com a falta de moral, o egoísmo e a maldade deles. Ao manter Cecily afastada dos parentes e amigos, os Donaldson tinham lhe prestado um grande favor. Porém, ao lembrar-se de algumas cicatrizes nas costas dela, ainda queria vê-los enforcados.

— Vim aqui buscar minha noiva — Fergus gritou.

— Será que não podemos matá-lo logo e acabar com essa história? — Angus resmungou.

— Não me tente — Artan respondeu ao olhar para o homem que ansiava matar. — Você não tem noiva alguma aqui, Fergus. Portanto, sugiro que volte para casa antes de ser ferido.

— Cecily Donaldson me foi prometida, e você a roubou na noite do nosso casamento.

— Na verdade, dez dias antes do enlace. Mas não vamos discutir esse ponto e nem o fato de você ser o porco lascivo que suas flâmulas anunciam. Há apenas uma verdade que nos diz respeito. Cecily é minha esposa. Você mesmo nos ouviu declarar isso.

— Não ouvi coisa alguma.

— Como temi que você mentisse, nós nos casamos outra vez, numa vila e diante de três testemunhas que puseram suas marcas no documento. Por isso, enxugue as lágrimas e volte para casa.

— Não, Cecily Donaldson é minha noiva e eu tenciono pegá-la. Se você não tem o bom senso e a honra de entregá-la a mim, seu noivo, derrubaremos o portão e a traremos para fora.

— Tentem à vontade — Angus gritou.

— É mesmo um porco naquelas flâmulas? — Bennet perguntou enquanto Fergus, furioso, se afastava.

— Sim, um porco-montês feroz — Artan respondeu e imaginou se haveria uma batalha ou se ficariam presos ali, durante dias, observando-se e trocando insultos de vez em quando.

Foi arrancado dos pensamentos a respeito de um cerco cansativo pelo grunhir de porcos. Levou alguns instantes para perceber que vinha dos homens de Glascreag, reunidos do lado de dentro das muralhas. Bennet tinha comentado com eles o que havia nas flâmulas de Fergus. Era uma boa provocação, admitiu.

Não levou muito tempo para verificar como era boa de fato. Um furioso Fergus decidiu iniciar a batalha, ou melhor, ordenar a seus homens que o fizessem enquanto, a uma distância segura, na sela do garanhão branco, gritava instruções. Logo ficou claro que Maclvor não aprovava o ataque abrupto e que dera permissão aos seus homens para não tomarem parte na batalha, se preferissem. Alguns se dispuseram a lutar no mal planejado ataque às muralhas bem defendidas. Artan entregou-se à difícil atividade de se proteger contra a saraivadas de flechas e, ao mesmo tempo, defender Glascreag. Imaginava quanto tempo levaria para os homens de Fergus admitirem que não havia honra em morrer por um idiota covarde, que arriscava suas vidas à toa, e então abandoná-lo.

— Lady Cecily, Cat mandou que eu viesse chamá-la para a senhora ir lhe mostrar seu dom de curandeira — uma criada avisou da porta da cozinha.

Antes que Cecily pudesse responder, a moça já tinha ido embora. Largou as ervas e correu ao grande salão, que fora preparado para cuidar dos feridos. Mesmo num canto afastado da cozinha, ela ouvira o início da batalha. O medo gelado continuava a dominá-la. Impossível não pensar que o marido e o tio estavam lá na muralha como alvo das flechas.

Quando entrou no grande salão, ficou arrepiada. O odor de sangue e suor permeava o ar, e vários feridos esperavam para ser atendidos. Mas, ao conseguir chegar perto de Cat, Cecily já tinha visto que a maioria dos ferimentos não era grave. Apenas os de alguns homens inspiravam preocupação, e dois deles pareciam que não resistiriam.

— Quero saber o quanto é boa curandeira, moça — Cat lhe disse.

— Bem, a mulher sábia de nossa vila afirmou que eu era muito boa, até melhor do que ela — Cecily respondeu e enrubesceu, temendo ser vaidosa.

— E ela era boa?

— Pessoas vinham de longe só para receber seus cuidados.

— Muito bem. Então, me acompanhe.

No momento em que chegaram perto de um rapaz deitado numa das mesas, Cecily arrependeu-se de ter apregoado suas habilidades. Ele tinha três ferimentos de flechas, e uma delas parecia ter passado perto do coração. Outra permanecia nele, parte da ponta fora da coxa. Ela reconheceu a marca do artesão dos Donaldson.

— Estou com medo de tirar essa aí, pois ele pode se esvair em sangue — Cat disse baixinho para que ninguém a ouvisse.

Com a máxima atenção, Cecily observou a flecha que havia penetrado na parte alta da coxa.

— Acho que, se a flecha tivesse atingido um lugar onde o sangue corre tão depressa quanto o de uma garganta cortada, o rapaz já teria morrido.

— Sim, talvez tenha razão — Cat disse e estendeu a mão para puxar a flecha, mas se surpreendeu ao ser impedida por Cecily. — Pensei que podia retirá-la.

— Pode, sim, mas primeiro a ponta precisa ser cortada para não causar mais danos.

Cat inclinou-se sobre o rapaz e observou a flecha.

— Agora entendo. Faz sentido. Ao arrancá-la com a ponta, ela poderia atingir algo, o que não aconteceu ao entrar. O que fazer agora?

Depois de lavar as mãos, Cecily lhe mostrou. Fez uma mulher corpulenta manter o rapaz imóvel, empurrou a flecha até que a ponta saísse por inteiro e, então, cortou-a. Limpou bem a área em volta da haste, tirando pedaços de roupa e outras sujeiras. Então, deixou que Cat extraísse a haste. Para alívio seu, embora sangrasse bastante, não era o suficiente para tirar a vida do rapaz. Com a ajuda da velha senhora, deu pontos no ferimento e o enfaixou. Em seguida, verificou os outros para ter certeza de que estavam bem limpos e fez os curativos. Deixaram o rapaz sob os cuidados de uma jovem que parecia enamorada dele.

Antes de se aproximarem de outro ferido, Cecily tornou a lavar as mãos. Curiosa, Cat indagou:

— Por que lava tanto as mãos?

— Mantê-las limpas, bem como os ferimentos, parece evitar a febre e ajudar na cura.

— Foi a mulher sábia quem a ensinou?

— Foi. Ela afirmou que nenhuma boa curandeira ignora o que outras lhe dizem sobre curas. Ela não costumava fazer isso, pois achava todas umas tolas e só seguia os ensinamentos da mãe. Então, ouviu falar de como manter as mãos e os ferimentos limpos evitava febres e infecções. Riu disso, mas algo aconteceu que a fez pensar que talvez fosse verdade, embora ninguém pudesse lhe explicar por quê. — Cecily fez uma pausa antes de prosseguir: — Bem, ela foi chamada para fazer o parto de uma mulher, logo depois de ter tomado seu banho mensal. Segundo me contou, ela sempre tinha muito cuidado para não se sujar nos dias seguintes e, quando chegou à casa da mulher, lavou bem as mãos para tirar a terra que grudara nelas quando havia apanhado umas ervas. A parturiente reclamava muito do fato de a criança ter resolvido nascer nesse dia, pois, na véspera, ela havia limpado a casa toda, lavado as roupas de cama e tomado seu banho. Parecia que um membro importante da família ia chegar para visitá-los.

— Bem, as duas estavam muito limpas. Mas mulheres têm filhos o tempo todo e muitas não morrem de febre de parto — Cat argumentou.

— É verdade, mas essa mulher estava tendo um parto difícil. A criança precisava ser virada.

— Que horror!

— Lorna, a curandeira de minha vila, disse que elas duas sabiam do perigo de a mulher vir a morrer se isso fosse feito ou, no mínimo, de sofrer febre de parto. Muitas curandeiras afirmavam que não se deveria virar uma criança no ventre, pois mulheres não eram ovelhas ou éguas. Mas Lorna dizia que não passavam de umas tolas. Fez isso e a mulher teve um filho forte.

— E quanto a ela?

— Viveu e não teve o mínimo sinal de febre. Lorna decidiu que estaria limpa, lavaria bem as mãos e os ferimentos sempre que tivesse de fazer um parto ou um curativo.

— E então?

— Sua fama espalhou-se, pois seu sucesso aumentou muito.

Cat olhou para as mãos e franziu a testa.

— Sabe, os rapazes Murray estão sempre limpos e nunca me deixam cuidar de seus ferimentos antes de lavar as mãos. Várias mulheres do clã deles também são curandeiras muito boas. — Apontou para um homem grandalhão, com barba, sentado num banco e segurando um trapo sobre um dos braços. — Lá está um fácil de ser cuidado. Trate dele. Voltarei logo.

Quando ela retornou para seu lado, Cecily já tinha limpado, dado pontos no ferimento do homem e o enfaixava. Notou que as mãos de Cat estavam limpíssimas e, pouco depois, descobriu que ela havia mandado as outras mulheres fazerem o mesmo e também limpar bem os ferimentos. Assim, os homens que voltavam para as muralhas tinham curativos e ataduras limpos, rodeados por uma faixa alva de pele.

Enquanto o dia se arrastava, Cecily conseguiu ver Artan apenas poucas vezes e de relance. Chegou a avistá-lo ao lado de Angus, na muralha, ambos empenhados numa conversa um tanto vigorosa. A cena amainou o resto de sua mágoa provocada pela barganha do tio que tornava Artan herdeiro dele, graças ao casamento com ela. O marido podia ter apenas um pouco de sangue MacReith, mas, de várias maneiras, incluindo o amor que sentia por Glascreag, era um filho para Angus. Tudo que seu casamento fizera tinha sido torná-lo aceitável àqueles dispostos a reclamar da escolha de Angus, especialmente os poucos amigos de Malcolm. O fato de ela não ter sido avisada do acordo, como deveria, não era um grande crime. Na verdade, ver Artan e Angus unidos na defesa de Glascreag a fazia sentir que um erro havia sido corrigido, e que o homem certo fora posto ao lado do tio, herdeiro de tudo o que ele havia construído.

E que Fergus ameaçava destruir, refletiu, brava. Enraivecia-se ainda mais por ele ser tão ambicioso e cobiçar uma fortuna a que não tinha direito. O homem não sentia nada por ela. Não conseguia compreender por que ele não voltava para Dunburn e, usando os conhecimentos que possuía, arrancava a fortuna de Anabel e Edmund. Ele agia como uma criança mimada que não se importava com o que lhe fora negado, mas somente com o fato de alguém ter dito "não".

Ao ir verificar como estava o rapaz atingido pelas três flechas, ficou satisfeita por ele não ter sinais de febre. Apesar de Glascreag estar sofrendo o segundo ataque violento, apenas dois homens tinham morrido. Aproximou-se de um menino que havia sido ferido quando o pai o empurrara para perto da muralha, a fim de livrá-lo da nova saraivada de flechas que atingia o pátio. Enquanto Cat dava-lhe algo para comer, ela começou a cuidar dele. Rezava para que aquilo terminasse logo, com Fergus morto e seus homens fugindo o mais depressa possível.

— O homem tem um bom suprimento de armas — Angus comentou.

— Desconfio que isso se deva ao fato de ter se aliado a Maclvor. Embora bem preparado, algo vai faltar logo se ele não mudar de tática: homens — Artan disse.

— E Maclvor não lhe dará muitos se ele continuar a insistir nessa forma de lutar.

Ao olhar para os homens que recolhiam as flechas atiradas ao pátio pelas forças de Fergus, Artan surpreendeu-se por haver tão poucos mortos. Porém, o número de feridos era grande. Logo seria difícil preencher os espaços nas muralhas. A maneira de o oponente conduzir a luta o desfalcava de homens e armas, mas poderia levá-lo à vitória. Artan o observou, bem como a Maclvor e aos homens de ambos antes de dizer:

— Precisamos fazer alguma coisa com o suprimento de flechas que ele está usando contra nós.

— Ah, é? Como o quê? Pedir que ele as reparta conosco? — Angus ironizou.

— Algo parecido.

— Não. Você não pode ir até lá.

— Impossível continuarmos aqui na esperança de as flechas dele terminarem. Isso está nos custando muito caro. Depois do primeiro ataque, Fergus ficou um pouco mais cuidadoso quanto à vida de seus homens. Então, agora nós é que os estamos perdendo.

Mas vamos ficar sentados aqui à espera de quem enfraquece primeiro?

Angus praguejou e passou a mão pelos cabelos.

— Você acha que pode destruir os suprimentos dele?

— Eu os tenho observado todas as vezes em que ouso me levantar e sei onde estão escondidos. — Notou Angus semicerrar os olhos, sinal de ter despertado o interesse dele. — Cinco homens irão comigo tão logo o sol se ponha.

— E você voltará antes de o homem praguejar pela perda das flechas?

— Ele não saberá que estive lá antes de eu ter escapado — Artan vangloriou-se.

— Pois então, prepare-se.

No momento em que saía de Glascreag, Artan refletiu se não deveria ter avisado a esposa de seu plano, em vez de incumbir Angus de fazê-lo. Tarde demais. Apesar de ter se gabado, sabia estar se arriscando muito, mas achava que não tinha escolha. Havia escolhido homens capazes de se confundir com as sombras e caminhar no terreno acidentado sem fazer o mínimo ruído. A melhor providência para garantir as chances de sucesso.

Encontraram as carroças com os suprimentos, silenciaram os guardas e as incendiaram. Artan começou a ter certeza do êxito quando viram cinco homens dos Ogilvey gargalhando enquanto dois deles derrubavam duas mocinhas ao chão. Ao ouvir Ian praguejar baixinho ao seu lado, soube que elas eram de Glascreag. E, mesmo se não fossem, ele não as deixaria entregues à sorte tão cruel.

— Aquelas meninas são filhas do ferreiro — Ian murmurou.

— Por que não estão dentro das muralhas?

— O pai disse que tinham ido visitar os avós no campo e voltariam amanhã. Pobres meninas. O pai vai ficar desolado.

— Preparem-se para correr.

— Cinco deles, seis de nós. Não será preciso correr. Ao olhar para trás, Artan viu os cinco companheiros abaixados, com as espadas desembainhadas.

— Precisa ser feito em silêncio.

Embora lamentasse a matança, Artan admirou a eficiência de seus homens ao executá-la. Porém, as meninas começaram a gritar muito alto, e ele não se surpreendeu ao ouvir a aproximação de mais homens. Por apenas um momento, pensou que escapariam, mas, então, uma das mocinhas caiu. Recomeçou a gritar antes de Ian, o Loiro, mandá-la calar a boca. Os gritos orientaram os perseguidores.

Ao ver quantos homens vinham em direção a eles, Artan percebeu que não escapariam, a menos que algo detivesse os oponentes, nem que fosse por alguns minutos. Com gestos, ordenou a seus homens que pegassem as meninas e continuassem correndo. Mais uma vez, admirou a eficiência deles.

Então, desembainhou a espada e virou-se para enfrentar os inimigos. Havia mais de duas dúzias deles. Percebeu que Fergus finalmente tinha descoberto quantos homens eram necessários para derrubar sir Artan Murray.

Com um urro, ele os atacou, brandindo a espada furiosamente, o que provocou um certo pânico. Alguns homens chegaram a cair e, ao se erguerem, fugiram depressa. Continuou a atacar e, por um breve e glorioso momento, pensou que venceria ou, pelo menos, conseguiria escapar. Porém, algo o golpeou na parte de trás da cabeça. Ocorreu-lhe que realmente deveria ter contado a Cecily o que planejara fazer. No instante seguinte, mergulhou na escuridão.

 **CAP** **Í** **TULO VIII**

― Ele fez o quê? — Cecily indagou ao olhar para Angus e os cinco homens logo atrás. — Saiu das muralhas e embrenhou-se no campo do inimigo? — Os seis assentiram com um gesto de cabeça. — Se ele escapar vivo de lá, eu mesma o matarei.

Ela gritava para que Angus pudesse ouvi-la acima do choro exaltado das garotas por quem Artan se sacrificara. Já ia mandá-las ficarem quietas quando ouviu o som de dois tapas, seguido pelo silêncio. Cecily olhou por sobre o ombro e viu Cat perto das duas.

— Obrigada — murmurou.

— Foi um prazer. Elas estavam me dando dor de cabeça.

Cecily respirou fundo para se acalmar e voltou a olhar para o tio e para os outros homens.

— Ele foi capturado? — indagou, sem poder pensar em outra possibilidade e, muito menos, mencioná-la.

Um deles, que vira Artan chamar de Ian, o Loiro, fez um gesto afirmativo com a cabeça.

— Fiquei para trás a fim de ver o que acontecia, pois sabia que meu senhor aqui haveria de querer saber tudo. Sir Artan fazia todos tremerem de medo e acho que ele os teria derrotado e escapado, se um covarde não se aproximasse por trás e lhe golpeasse a cabeça com um pedaço de pau. Então, ouviu-se o grito avisando sobre o fogo nos suprimentos de armas, e eles arrastaram sir Artan para longe.

Seu medo diminuiu um pouco.

— O que acha que farão com ele, titio?

— Tentarão uma troca. Você por ele...

Embora a idéia de voltar para Fergus e Dunburn a fizesse se sentir mal, Cecily murmurou:

— Muito bem — murmurou.

— Bem coisa nenhuma, menina. Não fique aí com esse ar de quem está prestes a ser enforcada. Não vamos entregá-la para o idiota.

— Se esse é o preço que ele pede para poupar a vida de Artan, estou disposta a pagá-lo.

— Não. O sujeito sem queixo quer se casar com você para obter o resto da fortuna que os desgraçados a quem você chama de tutores vêm usufruindo durante anos. Por isso, ele não poderá deixar seu marido vivo. Não, você terá de _agir_ como se estivesse disposta a pagar o preço. — Angus passou o braço por seus ombros e começou a levá-la para fora da fortaleza. — Calculo que o idiota logo se aproximará da muralha a fim de propor a barganha. Você o ouvirá, protestara e até o insultará um pouco e, finalmente, aceitará. A troca tem de ser a vida de Artan por seu retorno, e não apenas a retirada deles. — Ao vê-la fazer um gesto afirmativo com a cabeça, ele prosseguiu: -— Isso é tudo o que você tem de fazer, Represente como se fosse obedecê-lo. Eu e os rapazes faremos o resto.

— Ou seja, o resgate de Artan?

— Esse é o plano. Mas não vou lhe contar como será, exceto por sua parte nele. Ouça bem o que terá da fazer para haver chance de tudo correr como queremos.

Enquanto seguiam para o topo das muralhas ao redor da fortaleza, Angus explicou-lhe sua parte. Precisava manter a atenção de Fergus nela, a fim de dar tempo a ele e a seus homens de irem até Artan e libertá-lo. Angus falava como se tudo fosse muito simples, mas Cecily sabia que muitas coisas poderiam dar errado. Afastou essa idéia, decidida a confiar no tio e em sua competência para agir. Só assim conservaria a sanidade.

— Cecily Donaldson, estou com seu amante!

Por um momento, ela quase desmaiou, mas a mão firme de Angus em seu braço a manteve ereta e lhe deu coragem. Aproximou-se da beirada da muralha e olhou para Fergus. O garanhão que ele montava não parecia mais tão branco é as roupas elegantes do homem já estavam bem sujas, o que devia desgostá-lo.

— Sou Cecily Murray agora, Fergus. O homem é meu marido e não meu amante. Portanto, sou lady Cecily Murray, esposa do futuro senhor de Glascreag.

— Isso deve ter posto o velho Maclvor a refletir, como eu esperava — Angus murmurou.

— Por que isso o preocuparia? — Cecily indagou.

— Maclvor é muito cauteloso. Sabe que ainda não nos venceu. Ele não vai querer matar meu herdeiro antes de sentar em minha cadeira no grande salão e beber minha cerveja. — Franziu a testa ao vê-la empalidecer. — Não desmaie agora, menina.

— Então, pare de falar em pessoas que poderiam matar Artan.

— Justo. Agora, preste atenção. O sem-queixo está ignorando Maclvor e quer lhe dizer alguma coisa.

— Eu poderia cuspir nele — resmungou, ignorando o sorriso do tio.

— Você era minha noiva — Fergus vociferou. — Fez promessas, e contratos foram assinados.

— Declarei ambos nulos e inválidos quando descobri que você queria me matar depois do casamento. Percebi que não queria me tratar com carinho e nem me proteger. Além do mais, deitou-se com Anabel, e eu não queria um marido adúltero.

— Ótimo, menina. O velho Maclvor é muito devoto e não tolera adultério — Angus afirmou.

Ao olhar para o homem grandalhão, barbudo, montado num cavalo logo atrás de Fergus, o corpo musculoso coberto de armas, Cecily achou difícil considerá-lo devoto. Também tinha dificuldade em se manter calma e fazer esse jogo de acordo com as instruções do tio.

— Você não podia decidir que não queria mais ser minha noiva — Fergus declarou depois de olhar para a expressão feia de Maclvor logo atrás. — Vou lhe dizer o que terá de fazer se quiser ver sir Artan Murray retornar vivo. Você irá se encontrar comigo, dentro de duas horas, e se entregar a meus cuidados. Só então, permitirei que ele retorne a Glascreag. Se você não vier ao meu encontro nesse tempo, a cada dez minutos que me fizer esperar, eu lhe mandarei um pedaço dele.

— Se ele continuar fazendo essas ameaças, acabarei enjoando — Cecily avisou o tio com voz trêmula.

— Nesse caso, incline-se sobre a muralha e acerte no idiota — Angus aconselhou, massageando suas costas.

— Que provas tenho de que você manterá sua palavra? — ela gritou.

— Você tem minha palavra de cavaleiro do rei. Cecily ia dizer que isso não valia nada quando Maclvor aparteou:

— Você tem a _minha_ palavra, Angus. Está me ouvindo?

— Estou e a aceito.

Depois de ver Maclvor e Fergus cavalgarem para longe, Cecily olhou para o tio.

— Havia uma mensagem naquelas palavras, não havia? Maclvor estava lhe comunicando algo.

— Sim — Angus confirmou enquanto a ajudava a descer da muralha. — Ele me dizia já saber que a palavra de Fergus não vale nada. E, se aquele idiota sem queixo começar a pensar em não cumprir a palavra, o velho Maclvor o matará antes que ele complete o pensamento.

— Então, Maclvor não é um homem mau de fato?

— De jeito nenhum. Na maior parte do tempo, ele não causa problemas. A questão é ambicionar Glascreag como todos os senhores de seu clã que o antecederam. Ele não podia ignorar a chance de esse problema abrir para ele os portões daqui.

No momento em que chegaram ao chão, Cat correu para abraçar Cecily, que se deixou consolar por alguns momentos antes de se afastar. Respirou fundo, pois estava aterrorizada com a situação de Artan. Mesmo pressentindo que Maclvor o protegeria, não sentiu o medo gelado diminuir.

— É claro que Fergus não sabe que as esposas recém-casadas ficam num canto da cozinha até a batalha terminar — comentou, e sorriu de leve ao ouvir a risada de Cat.

— Esta é a minha menina corajosa. _—_ Ela disse, pegando-a pelo braço e conduzindo-a rumo à fortaleza. — Agora, precisamos aprontá-la.

— O que quer dizer? — Cecily indagou.

— Vai usar luto, como se estivesse viúva. Isso será um tapa na cara do idiota. E teremos de esconder bem suas armas.

— Nunca usei uma — Cecily admitiu.

— Não se aflija. O sujeito não vai pensar que as carrega. Você não precisa saber usá-las. Basta chegar bem perto do sem-queixo e enfiar uma faquinha ou duas nele.

Cecily olhou para o tio e indagou:

— Tem mesmo um plano, não tem?

— Claro, menina. Não se preocupe. Tudo o que terá de fazer é convencer o idiota de que ele ganhou o jogo. Impeça-o de pensar que você faz parte da trama contra ele. Eu queria muito ter pensado num jeito de prevenir Maclvor.

— Por quê? Ele é aliado de Fergus.

— Não, Maclvor é aliado de si mesmo e, como eu já disse, não é um mau sujeito. Assim como ele sabe que não ganhará nada, exceto pesar, ao fazer mal a Artan, sei que prejudicá-lo não me ajudará em nada. — Deu de ombros. — Bem, meus rapazes sabem disso tão bem quanto eu, e Maclvor não é tão imbecil quanto parece.

Acho que ele perceberá logo o que está para acontecer e vai sumir ou, pelo menos, permitir que seus homens o façam. Agora, menina, vá com Cat e prepare-se para fazer sua parte.

Artan estremeceu e mexeu um pouco o corpo na tentativa inútil de encontrar uma posição menos desconfortável no chão. Tinham sido necessários muitos homens para levá-lo até ali, algo do que ele se orgulhava. Mas o preço fora alto. Seus vários ferimentos haviam sangrado bastante, enfraquecendo-o, além de exigirem cuidados sem demora, ou se tornariam fatais. Infecção e febre matavam mais homens do que espadas e flechas. Os maus-tratos sofridos nas mãos de Fergus haviam piorado seu estado. Tão logo tinham amarrado seus pés e suas mãos, prendendo-o à mesma estaca em que Cecily ficara, o verme criara coragem para se aproximar. Apenas a intervenção de Maclvor impedira o desgraçado de espancá-lo até a morte.

Ele encarara apenas Fergus quando ele e Maclvor tinham entrado na tenda. Mas a expressão de aversão no rosto do montanhês dera-lhe o primeiro lampejo de esperança. Apesar das tentativas para se apossar de Glascreag, Maclvor tinha noção de honra. A maneira de Fergus tratar um nobre certamente o desgostava. Aquilo _n_ _ã_ _o_ significava que ele o salvaria, mas desconfiava de que não haveria mais espancamentos no prisioneiro ferido e firmemente amarrado enquanto ele estivesse ali.

— É melhor você fazer o que prometeu — Maclvor sugeriu a um furioso Fergus.

— Dei minha palavra, não dei? Maclvor cuspiu aos pés dele.

— Isto por sua palavra, rapazinho. Há muita coisa nesta história que você não me contou. A moça não é uma rapariga das Terras Baixas que fugiu com um homem atraente, certo? Por um momento, pensei que estivesse vendo um anjo na muralha do velho Angus. Então, me lembrei de que Moira MacReith tinha se casado com um homem das Terras Baixas, um sujeito educado e instruído. A moça é sobrinha de Angus.

— E também minha noiva.

— O tio dela assinou os papéis? Ele, ao menos, sabia do compromisso? Não acredito.

— Isso não importa. Os tutores dela me concederam sua mão. São primos de seu pai _e,_ portanto, a vontade deles tem precedência em relação aos desejos de algum parente das Terras Altas.

— Angus é tio e senhor dela, tenho certeza disso. Não conheço os tais primos das Terras Baixas. E a palavra deles não significa que o pai dela teria concordado com esse casamento. Eu só tenho â sua palavra de que ela é sua noiva.

O tom de voz de Maclvor deixava claro que ele não dava crédito à palavra de Fergus, nem nessa questão nem em todas as outras.

— Ela admitiu o compromisso minutos atrás. Você a ouviu.

— Também a ouvi dizer que, por motivos justos ela havia considerado as promessas sem validade.

— Um deles é o fato de ela ser minha esposa — Artan aparteou e praguejou quando Fergus lhe deu um pontapé. No instante seguinte, arregalou os olhos ao ver Maclvor apontar a espada para a garganta do sujeito.

— O que pensa estar fazendo? Somos aliados — Fergus esganiçou.

— Lamento dizer que, de fato, somos, pois empenhei minha palavra e costumo mantê-la. Entretanto, não haverá mais pontapés num homem ferido e amarrado a uma estaca como um animal. Ele é um nobre e o herdeiro de Glascreag. Duvido que você saiba a importância disso, pois é das Terras Baixas, mas ele também é um Murray. Não tenho a mínima vontade de me encontrar do lado oposto de seu clã e de todos os seus aliados.

Fergus dirigiu-se à mesinha e se serviu de vinho. Então, declarou:

— Não há mais necessidade de continuar aqui, Maclvor. Não maltratarei mais o homem e logo ele irá embora. Assim que Cecily chegar, o mandaremos de volta para Glascreag, pois retornarei a Dunburn e me casarei com ela.

— Como poderá fazer isso? A moça é casada com este homem — Maclvor argumentou.

— Raptada e depois unida a ele por um casamento informal. Isso pode ser facilmente anulado.

— Raptada, unida por um casamento informal e vigorosamente possuída muitas vezes — Artan aparteou.

— Esse último ponto não poderá ser ignorado. E, com todas as posses vigorosas, é bem provável que eu tenha gerado um filho em seu ventre.

— É melhor você controlar um pouco suas palavras — Maclvor o aconselhou baixinho ao ver Fergus empalidecer de raiva.

— Se você gerou ou não um filho nela, não me interessa — Fergus esbravejou, mal se contendo.

Ao lembrar-se de que ele pretendia se livrar de Cecily depois de algum tempo e se apossar de sua quantia de viúva, Artan sentiu a raiva crescer. Não podia acreditar que Angus fosse entregá-la àquele desgraçado, não depois de tudo que lhe contara. De repente, sentiu uma pequena chama de esperança brilhar. Sabia que Angus não a entregaria a Fergus e, no entanto, o homem tinha certeza de que ela viria. Isso queria dizer que Angus tinha um plano. Ao olhar para Maclvor, pensou se poderia se aproveitar da antipatia e da desconfiança que o homem já sentia por Fergus. Se conseguisse aumentá-las a ponto de ele lamentar ter feito a aliança, então Maclvor e seus homens iriam embora. Mas talvez ele estivesse preso pela palavra empenhada e ainda alimentasse esperança de se apossar de Glascreag. Mesmo assim, valia a pena tentar, pois a deserção de Maclvor ajudaria qualquer plano de Angus.

— Ah, claro — Artan murmurou. — Eu tinha esquecido seus planos para a moça. Você pretende deixá-la viver por uns meses e depois se livrar dela, a fim de receber sua bela quantia de viúva. Quanto tempo você planeja deixar Anabel e Edmund viverem antes de fazer o que será preciso a fim de requerer a posse de Dunburn em nome de sua falecida esposa?

— Você está louco! — Fergus exclamou e, depois, ofereceu um sorriso fraco ao carrancudo Maclvor. — Ele é capaz de dizer qualquer coisa para ficar com minha noiva e seu dote.

— Você também está ansioso para se apossar de ambos, desconfio — Maclvor afirmou. — Único motivo, a meu ver, para você se esforçar tanto para pegar de volta uma jovem que não o quer.

— É claro que seu dote é importante, mas você viu a moça. Que homem não haveria de desejá-la como esposa?

Maclvor deu de ombros. Foi até a mesinha perto da qual Fergus estava e serviu-se de vinho. Depois, puxou um banquinho e sentou-se. Embora se desapontasse por ele não ir embora, a esperança de Artan aumentou ao notar-lhe a profunda antipatia por Fergus, que parecia já ter perdido o aliado. Como o homem continuasse ali, precisava calcular como ficava a situação. Mais uma vez, tentou arranjar uma posição menos incômoda: Impossível refletir, pois estava muito fraco. Se ao menos pudesse descansar um pouco... Porém, afastou depressa a tentação. Tinha de ficar alerta para ajudar seus salvadores quando chegassem. E pressentia que seria logo. Apenas desejava que Cecily não viesse.

— Dentro de uma hora saberemos o quanto a moça se importa com você — Fergus disse, aproximando-se.

— Como você planeja verificar isso?

— Ela virá para ser trocada por você. Ficará sob meu domínio para que você viva. Caso goste mesmo de você.

— Estou muito fraco para fazer este jogo, rapazinho — Artan declarou, ciente de que o desdém em sua voz o enraivecia. — Se ela gosta ou não de mim não é o que importa.

— Não? O que importa então?

— Se é tola o bastante para acreditar que você manterá suas promessas.

Artan notou o quanto o homem desejava lhe dar um outro pontapé. Ciente de que estava mentindo, Fergus esperava que o aliado não percebesse, pois precisava dele até escapar em segurança para longe de Glascreag.

Artan olhou para os ferimentos e viu que finalmente tinham parado de sangrar. O contrário poderia ser perigoso. Esperava que o socorro chegasse logo, pois estava difícil manter a lucidez. Péssimo sinal. Sentia-se cansado e com frio, outros sinais ruins.

— Então o velho Angus o nomeou herdeiro? — Maclvor indagou.

Artan levou um instante para focalizá-lo. Notou o olhar observador e calculou que Maclvor sabia o que ele estava sentindo. Talvez estivesse tentando ajudá-lo a manter-se consciente. Se ao menos o ajudasse a encontrar uma posição melhor e lhe desse algo para beber, pensou, mas não pediu nada ao responder:

— Sim. Você sabe que, por algum tempo, ele teve de considerar Malcolm como seu herdeiro, já que o rapaz tem um laço sangüíneo forte com Angus.

— Deve ter sido horrível para o velho Angus chamar aquele choramingas imprestável de herdeiro. Porém, laços sangüíneos são importantes. Naturalmente o seu ficou bem forte depois que se casou com a moça.

— Muito mais. Afinal, ela é sobrinha de Angus.

— Solução muito boa para garantir tudo e se livrar daquele fraco. Calculo que você não tenha nada do que reclamar.

— Não, claro.

Artan não conseguiu disfarçar a surpresa quando Maclvor encheu uma caneca de vinho e a levou até ele.

— O que está fazendo? — Fergus questionou ao vê-lo ajudar Artan a beber.

— Garantindo que o rapaz não morra depressa. Um homem ferido precisa beber alguma coisa.

Artan sofreu dores tão fortes ao ser erguido um pouco para sorver o vinho que conseguiu apenas agradecer com o olhar. Enquanto tentava se recuperar da ajuda recebida, um jovem dos Maclvor entrou na tenda. Após um olhar para ele, seguido de um feroz para Fergus, trocou algumas palavras rápidas com seu senhor. Não conseguiu ouvir o que eles diziam. Um instante depois, o rapaz foi embora sem se dirigir a Fergus e, muito menos, curvar-se em sinal de cortesia. A antipatia de Maclvor pelo homem com quem tinha se aliado obviamente contaminara o clã inteiro.

— Então, você foi informado sobre a sobrinha de Angus e a pediu em casamento? — Maclvor perguntou ao voltar a sentar-se à mesinha. — Encontrou-a, casou-se com ela e tornou-se herdeiro de Angus?

— Mais ou menos isso. Angus me fez acreditar que estava à beira da morte — Artan respondeu.

— Não faz muito tempo que você partiu, e Angus parece forte como sempre foi.

— Ele se recuperou — Artan disse e tentou sorrir quando Maclvor gargalhou.

— Isso tem alguma importância? — Fergus indagou numa voz áspera e furiosa.

— Para mim, sim. Não irei correndo para as Terras Baixas quando isto terminar. Preciso ficar aqui em minhas terras, que têm os limites nas de MacReith — Maclvor respondeu. — É sensato compreender seus vizinhos, especialmente se muitos deles são homens muito bem armados.

— Pois entretenha-se com seus mexericos. Tão logo eu tenha Cecily de volta, irei embora daqui e suas pequenas intrigas não me interessarão mais.

Artan tinha a impressão de que Maclvor estava fazendo mais do que bisbilhotar. O instinto lhe dizia que o homem tentava tomar uma decisão e queria o máximo possível de informações. Que decisão seria e como poderia ajudá-lo, ele não tinha mais condições de decifrar. Assim sendo, limitou-se a responder às perguntas, tomando cuidado para não revelar nada além do que Fergus chamara de mexericos. Contudo, no fim da conversa, teve certeza de que Maclvor havia se inteirado bastante da ligação de Cecily com Angus e do quanto o tio dela desejara o casamento deles. Não sabia por que isso importava ao homem e não tinha a energia e a privacidade necessárias para descobrir.

Um dos homens de Fergus entrou na tenda cautelosamente, sem parar de olhar por sobre o ombro.

— Sir Fergus, lady Cecily está chegando — avisou.

— Ótimo. Pode ir. — Fergus virou-se e ouviu seu homem tossir para chamar sua atenção.— Vá embora!

— Mas senhor, acho... bem... preciso lhe falar em particular.

— Mais tarde.

— Então não vai adiantar mais! Penso que...

— Não exijo que você pense! Saia daqui!— Ao ver que o homem ainda hesitava, Fergus atirou-lhe uma caneca, forçando-o a obedecer.

Artan não podia ver a expressão de Maclvor, pois o homem mantinha o olhar baixo. Algo que Fergus desconhecia estava acontecendo, mas ele não conseguia raciocinar bem a fim de concluir o que era. Estava enfraquecendo depressa para se importar com intrigas e isso o afligia. Com o olhar na entrada, ficou à espera de Cecily, desejando que ela não chegasse sozinha.

— Por que todos os Maclvor estão sentados fora do acampamento? — Cecily perguntou a Bennet, que a levava até a tenda de Fergus.

— Um mistério, menina — ele respondeu e, então, sorriu. — Não importa o motivo, mas acho que é para benefício nosso.

— Espero que esteja certo. Não sei qual é o plano de meu tio, porém creio que qualquer vantagem o ajudará a realizá-lo. — Franziu a testa à entrada da tenda quando dois dos Ogilvey pararam Bennet, o desarmaram e não o deixaram entrar. — Ele não está mais armado, então por que impedi-lo de me acompanhar?

— Só a senhora — disse um deles.

— Entre, menina. Não tem importância. Não esperávamos mesmo que eles me permitissem entrar — Bennet afirmou.

Mais uma vez desejando que Angus tivesse explicado o plano para ela, Cecily entrou na tenda. Seus olhos levaram um instante para se acostumar à penumbra e, quando o fizeram, ela procurou Artan. Ao vislumbrá-lo, temeu desmaiar e arruinar o plano do tio. Ele estava com os pés e as mãos amarrados, preso a uma estaca. Apesar da posição do corpo, meio encolhido e de lado, ela podia ver que ele sofrerá vários ferimentos e pancadas. Fez menção de se aproximar, mas um leve movimento da cabeça dele a fez recobrar o bom senso. Cecily dirigiu a atenção a Fergus e o apanhou observando-a. Se tivesse corrido para o lado de Artan como queria e protestado contra seu estado, ele pagaria muito caro. Teria mantido a atenção de Fergus nela como Angus queria, mas às custas de Artan.

— Vejo que sua hospitalidade para com um visitante continua cortês como sempre — ela ironizou numa voz arrastada e teve certeza de ouvir Maclvor rir.

— O homem não é um visitante, e sim um prisioneiro — Fergus contestou.

— Um prisioneiro que você concordou em soltar tão logo eu o procurasse. Pois aqui estou. Portanto, solte-o.

— Não tenho certeza de que devo fazer isso. Pelo menos não até estarmos longe das terras dos MacReith.

Ela mantivera uma leve esperança de que ele cumprisse a palavra e o fizesse sem tentar nenhuma artimanha.

— Você quer dizer que está voltando atrás em sua palavra?

— Não, claro — ele declarou tão depressa que Cecily percebeu que mentia. — Eu disse que o soltaria, mas _n_ _ã_ _o_ quando.

Ela arriscou um olhar para Maclvor e o viu balançar a cabeça para a frente como se acabasse de receber uma resposta ou tomasse uma decisão.

— Ora, Fergus, você sabe que isso não passa de uma trapaça desprezível sua, pois o acordo estipulava a liberdade imediata de sir Artan — Maclvor protestou.

— Não foi culpa minha que sir Angus não tenha sido astuto o suficiente para especificar os detalhes.

— Ora, acredito que você tenha feito o acordo com a moça aqui — Maclvor disse ao levantar-se devagar e se encostar à mesinha.

— Ótimo — Fergus esbravejou. — Nesse caso, ela é quem não foi astuta o suficiente para acertar os detalhes. — Olhou para Cecily. — Por que está vestida como se alguém tivesse morrido?

— Não foi alguém, e sim alguma coisa. Estou de luto por todos os meus sonhos perdidos — Cecily respondeu numa voz suave e suspirou.

— Será melhor que você não tente me enraivecer.

— Existe muito pouca coisa que alguém faça e que não o enraiveça, Fergus.

Cecily percebeu que, de fato, conseguia prender a atenção dele. Enraivecê-lo. Fazia isso com muita eficiência. Contudo, esperava que Angus chegasse logo, pois irritar sir Fergus Ogilvey era o caminho mais curto para apanhar. E duvidava que Maclvor tentasse impedi-lo. Embora agredi-la o mantivesse ocupado, ela preferia que o tio chegasse primeiro.

— Parece que Maclvor decidiu já ter agüentado o sem-queixo tempo demais — Angus comentou ao ver os homens dele sentados fora do acampamento de Fergus.

Ian, o Loiro,também olhou em volta e concordou:

— É verdade, e sei que eles nos viram chegar e não fizeram nada.

— Mas onde estará Maclvor? — Angus conjeturou.

— Talvez ainda no acampamento. Ele lhe deu a palavra de que Artan não seria morto. Deve estar por perto para impedir que isso aconteça e manter a promessa.

— É provável que esteja fazendo isso. Também parece que ele imaginou nosso plano de vir buscar Artan pessoalmente e, por isso, pôs seus homens fora do caminho.

— Sem dúvida algo bom, mas ele deixou todos os das Terras Baixas para enfrentarmos.

— Há falhas na defesa deles, rapaz. Será fácil entrar e tirar Artan e Cecily de lá.

— Sim. Percebi que a moça não queria vir ao encontro do desgraçado sem queixo, porém não ia deixar sir Artan correr perigo. Ela é muito corajosa.

— Ah, é mesmo.

— Senhor, o que está fazendo? — Ian indagou assustado, segurando Angus pelo braço ao vê-lo se aproximar dos Maclvor.

— Confie em mim, rapaz. Eles não vão fazer nada para nos barrar. Conheço bem o velho Maclvor. Somos adversários há anos. Ele não quer ter nada a ver com essa confusão e calcula que estamos vindo pegar o rapaz. Como ficar fora disso e manter a palavra dada? Acredito que tenha mandado seus homens ficarem aqui e nos ignorarem. Afinal, se por algum milagre o sem-queixo vencer, haverá muitas indagações, e os Maclvor dirão que nunca nos viram.

— Muito astucioso. Mas o senhor tem certeza de que é isso mesmo?

— Tanta a ponto de atravessar o acampamento em vez de seguir escondido pelas sombras.

Angus disfarçou um sorriso quando Ian praguejou baixinho, embora o acompanhasse. No momento em que surgiram num espaço aberto, os Maclvor, sentados em volta de fogueiras, baixaram as cabeças e não desviaram o olhar do chão. Angus ficou impressionado com a artimanha de Maclvor. Mesmo o menos mentiroso deles seria capaz de encarar um homem e garantir não ter visto um único MacReith, Ele seguiu rumo ao outro lado do acampamento, com lan ao seu lado, olhando para os homens sentados com as cabeças abaixadas.

— Não posso acreditar — lan murmurou quando chegaram ao outro lado. Os Maclvor ergueram as cabeças, mas não olhavam, nem para a esquerda nem para a direita.

— Isso foi muito astuto. Nunca achei que Maclvor fosse tão inteligente. Subestimei o pobre sujeito — Angus admitiu.

— O pobre sujeito que vem tentando lhe roubar Glascreag a vida inteira e deve estar ensinando os filhos a fazerem o mesmo.

— Imagino que sim. Mas isso tem acontecido desde que os primeiros MacReith e Maclvor assentaram-se nestas colinas.

Quando se aproximaram da tenda, Angus viu Bennet do lado de fora, conversando com dois dos Ogilvey. O rapaz podia fazer amizade com o próprio Satã, pensou aborrecido. Estava considerando o que teria de fazer para lembrá-lo de sua parte no plano quando Bennet afastou-se para o lado da tenda. Não conseguia entender o que ele dizia, mas aquilo serviu para que os dois guardas o seguissem.

Estava ficando velho para esse tipo de ação, pensou, enquanto esperava que Bennet reaparecesse.

Não tinha mais paciência para isso e ficaria aliviado se entregasse, logo, tais deveres a Artan. Já ia ver o que tinha acontecido com Bennet quando o rapaz surgiu, acompanhado de outro MacReith, ambos usando os gibões dos guardas.

Foi então que Angus notou uma pequena falha no plano. Os guardas estavam vigiando um MacReith e, agora, iria parecer que tinham perdido o prisioneiro. Um olhar rápido pelo acampamento revelou que ninguém estava prestando atenção, e ele respirou aliviado. Sentia necessidade de agir depressa, pois poderia haver outras falhas no plano que ele não tivesse previsto. Queria Cecíly e Artan dentro das muralhas de Glascreag antes de alguém perceber.

Conservando-se nas sombras, Angus, seguido por Ian, aproximou-se de Bennet e indagou baixinho:

— Quem está na tenda?

— Artan, Cecily, Fergus e Maclvor.

— Bem, isso vai deixar tudo mais interessante — Angus comentou, fazendo Bennet rir. — Quando eu assobiar...

— É o sinal para sairmos daqui. Sim, eu me lembro. Artan pode precisar de ajuda para chegar a Glascreag.

— Ele está ferido?

— Está, mas com o olhar rápido que pude lançar ao interior da tenda não consegui saber onde nem com que gravidade. Ele está no chão, com as mãos e os pés amarrados e preso a uma estaca.

— Mal posso esperar para matar aquele maldito sem queixo.

— Boa sorte.

Cecily olhou para Artan e não gostou de seu aspecto e nem de como parecia quase inconsciente. Dirigiu-se a Fergus:

— Você não cuidou dos ferimentos dele. Qualquer pessoa trataria melhor um cachorro.

— Ele pode esperar. Estará de volta a Glascreag antes que piorem, porém não precisará mais cuidar deles.

Era uma afirmativa sinistra e, pelo canto dos olhos, Cecily viu que Maclvor ficava tenso. Fergus parecia não perceber o perigo de dizer o que queria. Maclvor havia dado sua palavra a Angus de que Artan voltaria logo e vivo para Glascreag. O que Fergus dizia indicava que não permitiria que ele retornasse tão cedo e, muito menos, vivo. Ao contrário daquele verme, o montanhês era um homem de palavra e ficou furioso ao ouvir o aliado declarar que não pretendia cumprir o acordo.

— Os MacReith o teriam tratado muito melhor, Fergus, e você sabe disso muito bem — Cecily afirmou.

— Isso não quer dizer que eu tenha de ser tão idiota quanto eles. Este homem me ultrajou.

— E você não me ultrajou? Planejava se casar comigo por causa de meu dote, me possuir até se cansar de mim e, então, me matar, a fim de se apossar de tudo que meu pai me deixou. E por que, mesmo sabendo que meus tutores mandaram matar meu pai e meu irmãozinho, além de terem desejado ardentemente que eu morresse com eles, não me disse nada? E também saber de minha herança e não me contar?

— Você não passa de uma mulher e não precisava saber nada disso.

— A herança é minha, e _voc_ _ê_ manteve silêncio porque queria se apossar dela. Mas digamos que, como mulher, eu não devesse me preocupar com ela e o abutre que a cobiçava. Apesar de nosso noivado ter sido curto, você não conseguiu ser fiel a mim. Pior, quebrou suas promessas em minha própria casa.

— Fiel? Que homem o é, criatura ignorante?

— Meu marido me prometeu fidelidade.

— Palavras bonitas para poder levantar sua saia.

— Não, Artan não tem muito jeito para usá-las e é um homem sincero. Ele não cometerá adultério com uma parente minha e jamais tentará violentar uma garotinha.

— Ela estava disposta e parece mais nova do que é.

— E as contusões que ela sofreu foram causadas por pancadinhas amorosas? — Cecily meneou a cabeça. — Não consigo acreditar que quase me casei com você. Pensei que tivesse uns poucos atributos escondidos bem lá no fundo. Como fui tola. Jamais desconfiei que você fosse o canalha ordinário que é. Apenas achei que não passasse de uma criatura enfadonha.

Ela ouviu a já familiar risadinha e percebeu que vinha de suas costas. Maclvor tinha conseguido, aos poucos, dar a volta pela tenda e ficar em pé perto de Artan. Depois de uma pontada de pânico, ela sentiu que ele não representava uma ameaça. Fergus, entretanto, era uma, refletiu ao tornar a observá-lo.

Onde estaria Angus? Parecia-lhe que trocava insultos com Fergus havia horas. Embora soubesse que o tio precisava agir com cautela, e que isso exigia tempo, começava a ficar nervosa.

Outro olhar para Artan só serviu para aumentar sua tensão. O aspecto dele era péssimo. Apesar de ele fitá-la, os olhos um pouco vidrados a assustaram, bem como seu silêncio.

Ao olhar com mais atenção, viu marcas de sangue no chão, em volta do corpo dele, o que a enregelou de medo. Os ferimentos tinham ficado sem cuidados por tempo demais e estava claro que ninguém havia tentado parar o sangramento. Isso diminuiria as chances de recuperação. Com esforço, abafou seus piores temores ao pensar em como ele era forte e saudável. Tudo de que precisava era voltar para Glascreag e receber os cuidados necessários, garantiu a si mesma.

— Se pretende honrar sua palavra, Fergus, você deve mandar Artan já para Glascreag, ou cuidar de seus ferimentos — ela disse.

Depois de olhar para Artan, Fergus voltou a fitá-la.

— Ele ainda respira, o que é mais do que se pode dizer sobre os cinco homens que ele matou antes de ser capturado.

— Esses homens tentavam violentar duas garotas.

— Camponesas despudoradas. Elas gostam de protestar, na esperança de ganhar umas moedas por seus favores. Você viveu protegida em Dunburn e ignora como o mundo é. E seu cavaleiro foi um tolo ao se deixar apanhar por causa de duas rameiras que temiam ter de se entregar de graça.

— Sim, você é mesmo, Fergus, o porco nojento que suas flâmulas indicam.

— É um porco-montês! — ele gritou.

— Não vejo diferença.

— Nem eu, menina.

O som da voz de Angus provocou um alívio tão grande que Cecily estranhou não cair no chão. Depressa, obedeceu-lhe o gesto para se aproximar dele. Ansiava ficar junto a Artan, mas o tio não podia proteger duas pessoas enquanto enfrentava Fergus. A única coisa a fazer era andar ao lado dele até se aproximar de Artan, ainda sob a proteção de Angus. No momento em que ele desse fim à ameaça representada por Fergus, ela alcançaria o marido em poucos passos.

De repente, lembrou-se de Maclvor e o localizou. Ele estava em pé ao lado de Artan, empunhando a espada. Seu sangue gelou nas veias. Olhou para o tio e viu que ele, ciente da atitude do homem, não se mostrava preocupado. Então, tentou se acalmar.

— Você é um idiota ao vir aqui, MacReith — Fergus declarou.— Conseguiu passar por meus guardas, mas jamais sairá. Ainda mais se tiver de carregar sir Artan.

— Percebo. Vejo que você lhe fez muito mal e tornou-se uma grande irritação.

— Só vim buscar o que é meu. Cecily Donaldson.

— Ela não é sua. Acho que nunca foi e jamais teria sido. Você e àqueles dois rebotalhos de gente roubaram muito de minha menina. Mas isso vai terminar aqui.

— Ora, pretende lutar comigo, seu velho?

Fergus não tinha a inteligência de uma mosca, Cecily pensou ao ouvir o tom caçoísta e a alusão à idade de Angus. Se prestasse atenção, veria que seu tio ainda era forte, talvez mais do que ele, e bem capaz de lutar contra idiotas. Fergus deveria estar com medo, e não se sentir tão superior e seguro.

— Ele o chamou de velho, Angus — Maclvor murmurou.

— Eu sei, mas já ouvi coisas piores.

— Vai matá-lo?

— Estou bastante tentado a fazê-lo.

— Ah, ele é um desperdício como cavaleiro, com certeza.

Chocado, Fergus olhou para Maclvor.

— Você mudou para o lado deles? Não existe nada nestas terras além de traição? Achei que era homem de palavra, pois me ensurdeceu ao alegar isso durante horas.

— Estou do seu lado, rapazinho. Você é que não tem a intenção de manter sua palavra. Não me ouviu lá nas muralhas? Dei a minha palavra para Angus de que sir Artan voltaria vivo. Tenciono mantê-la. Se isso quer dizer abandonar o seu lado, paciência.

Fergus deu um passo para a saída, mas deparou-se com lan.

— Não, rapazinho, você não encontrará socorro lá fora, onde dois de nós mantêm guarda.

Cecily pôde ver o medo dominar Fergus. Ele dava-se conta de que não tinha aliados e estava preso na própria tenda por Angus e seus homens. Se ele não pretendesse matá-la para satisfazer a cobiça e a Artan por pura raiva, talvez se condoesse do facínora. Porém, não queria vê-lo ser morto. Infelizmente, estava tão presa ali quanto ele. Bem, era esposa de um guerreiro montanhês e, sem dúvida, veria homens serem mortos de tempos em tempos. O melhor seria enfrentar o choque logo.

— Então, você pretende me assassinar, não é? — Fergus indagou.

— Não, rapaz —- Angus respondeu. — Eu não gostaria de nada além de matá-lo pelo que fez ao meu rapaz ali e pelo que pretendia fazer com a menina dele. Mas preciso levar os dois para Glascreag o mais depressa possível.

— Ela não é a menina dele. Ela é minha!

— Você não tem a mínima noção de ter perdido, não é? Aceite isso. Preserve sua vida e vá embora. O dinheiro não tem tanto valor.

— É uma fortuna, velho idiota, e a moça tem de pagar pela humilhação que me infligiu ao fugir com esse montanhês durante as festas de nossas bodas.

— Você não poderá gastar uma fortuna se o seu cadáver ficar apodrecendo nestas terras, não acha?

— Não, mas também não posso deixar que os dois vençam. Planejei tudo cuidadosamente.

— Volte para casa, Fergus. Se é uma fortuna que cobiça, arranque-a das mãos de meus tutores. Eles estavam dispostos a me entregar a você, bem como minha fortuna, apenas para mantê-lo calado. Você ainda pode fazer esse jogo com eles, mas me deixe fora disso — Cecily o aconselhou.

— Não! Não! — ele gritou, balançando a cabeça, dando a impressão de ter enlouquecido. — Fui humilhado. Não vou deixar que esse bárbaro me vença!

Pulou em direção a Artan enquanto desembainhava a espada. Angus, Cecily e lan moveram-se ao mesmo tempo e se chocaram. Quando Angus conseguiu se desvencilhar, Fergus já erguia a arma sobre Artan. Cecily não conseguia se mover nem falar, apavorada por estar prestes a ver o marido ser assassinado.

Nesse momento, Maclvor mexeu-se e rapidamente solucionou o dilema.

 **CAP** **Í** **TULO IX**

A cabeça de Fergus caiu aos pés de Cecily. Ela notou os olhos arregalados e pensou em como ele parecia surpreso. Imaginou por que não se sentia enjoada e concluiu que estava em estado de choque. Num minuto, parecia que Fergus conseguiria matar Artan sem que ninguém pudesse impedi-lo; _no_ seguinte, Maclvor estava em pé, com a espada ensangüentada, e a cabeça de Fergus roçava a ponta de seus sapatos enquanto o corpo jazia ao lado de Artan.

— Está tocando meus sapatos — ela murmurou. Angus carregou-a para mais longe e colocou-a no chão.

— Pronto, menina. Agora, respire fundo várias vezes. Ela obedeceu e viu o tio e Ian levarem o corpo de Fergus para longe de Artan, a quem, depois, começaram a soltar. Quando Maclvor, calmamente, limpou a espada no gibão de Fergus, sem se importar que a peça estivesse num corpo sem cabeça, ela concluiu que jamais entenderia os homens. Fergus merecia morrer, e ela não sentia nem remorso nem tristeza em relação ao fato. Apenas espantava-se com a rapidez e a frieza do desfecho e com a maneira como nenhum dos homens se importava em ter o corpo, dividido em duas partes, ali na tenda.

— Como vamos explicar a morte dele? — Angus perguntou a Maclvor.

— Bem, se eu tiver de explicar, direi que você o matou.

— Justo. Eu estava pronto para liquidá-lo. Mas o que você quer dizer com se?

— Não tenciono estar aqui quando os homens dele descobrirem o corpo.

— Imaginei isso. Todos os seus, sentados fora do acampamento, me fizeram pensar que você planejava escapulir daqui. Foi o primeiro passo para isso, não?

— Sim. Eu queria ter ido antes, mas dei minha palavra de que o rapaz iria vivo para casa e fui sincero. O idiota me fez saber que não pretendia cumprir a dele. Sujeito terrível.

— Sem dúvida. De certa forma, não creio que os homens dele vão clamar por vingança. Nem a família.

— Também acho. Um deles tentou avisá-lo de que meus homens tinham saído do acampamento, e o idiota não lhe deu ouvidos e nem permitiu que ele falasse. Diante da insistência, atirou uma caneca na cabeça do pobre que, claro, sumiu. Talvez se Fergus tivesse aprendido a ouvir os outros, não estaria morto agora. Isso me faz pensar em algo.

— Em quê?

— Na maneira como eu e todos os senhores Maclvor que me antecederam cobiçamos Glascreag.

— Balançou a cabeça. — Veja com quem me aliei só para ter a chance de tomá-la de você. Comecei a pensar que isso se tornou uma doença nossa e, na verdade, nem me lembro por que acreditamos ter um motivo para isso.

— Não sabia que você precisasse de um.

— Ah, mas isso está errado, não acha? Bem, leve o rapaz para casa, pois ele precisa de cuidados. O desgraçado não só se recusou a tratar dos ferimentos como também a lhe dar água. Pior, peguei-o espancando-o, amarrado daquele jeito. Pus um fim nisso e lhe dei vinho. Ele é um excelente guerreiro e será um senhor muito melhor do que o matreiro Malcolm. Não foi certo tratá-lo como se fosse um ladrão ordinário.

Artan gemeu de dor quando Ian ergueu-o do chão e colocou-o sobre os ombros. Cecily pegou um cobertor para que o carregassem, tão logo houvesse mais homens para ajudá-los. Ser levado nos ombros de Ian poderia fazer com que o sangramento recomeçasse, e ele já perdera muito sangue, o que o enfraquecera demais.

Para surpresa sua, o corte que Artan tinha feito na lona para salvá-la continuava ali, mas tinha sido fechado com uma cordinha. Angus o reabriu o máximo possível para que Ian passasse com Artan e, depois, os acompanhou. Estava prestes a sair quando se lembrou de que Maclvor recebera apenas uma palavra, resmungada por Angus, de agradecimento. Virou-se e o viu logo atrás.

— Obrigada, milorde — murmurou. Ficou nas pontas dos pés e deu um beijo no pequeno lugar daquele rosto que a barba não cobria. Ouviu, então, o assobio de Angus, sinal para que todos rumassem para casa.

Parecendo confuso, Maclvor disse:

— Avise aquele velho tolo que lhe dou cinco minutos. Ela assentiu com um gesto de cabeça e já ia sair quando Angus a puxou para fora pelo braço.

— Eu só queria agradecer a Maclvor. Ele mandou dizer que lhe dá cinco minutos. — Ao ver que Bennet e outro rapaz se juntavam a eles, deu o cobertor a Angus.

— Use isto para carregar Artan. Acho que será melhor.

— Tem razão — o tio concordou e, com a ajuda dos outros, passou Artan dos ombros de Ian para o cobertor.

— Você vai ter muito trabalho para tratar disto tudo.

— E meu medo — Cecily murmurou ao começar a seguir os quatro que levavam Artan. Quando viu as silhuetas de muitos outros rumando para Glascreag, deu-se conta de que Angus havia trazido um bom contingente e indagou: — Por que tantos homens, titio?

— Para o caso de haver uma luta.

— Acha que haverá retaliação pela morte de Fergus? -— Não. Maclvor porá a culpa em mim se precisar, mas saberá deixar claro para todos que Fergus morreu porque tentou matar um homem ferido, amarrado e preso a uma estaca. Levando-se em consideração o tipo de homem que era, você acha que muitas pessoas lamentarão sua morte?

— Não. Conheci alguns de seus parentes e sei que vai haver uma briga feia para ver quem ficará com a melhor parte dos bens dele.

— Um homem colhe o que semeou.

Isso parecia cruel, mas era verdade, ela refletiu, enquanto se esforçava para acompanhar os passos dos outros. Quando teve certeza de que cinco minutos já haviam passado, ficou à espera de gritos de alarme.

Como não os ouvisse, achou triste a falta de reação. Seu pesar não era por Fergus, e sim pelo desperdício de uma vida, provocado por ele mesmo.

No instante em que se viram dentro das muralhas de Glascreag, Cecily assumiu o comando. Ordenou que levassem Artan depressa para o quarto. Ajudada por Cat, despiu-o e lavou-o. Quase chorou como uma criança ao constatar o estado deplorável daquele corpo grande e forte. Também afligiu-se ao vê-lo tão fraco e inconsciente, mas, por um lado, ficou aliviada por poder fazer os curativos sem que ele sofresse.

Havia três cortes de espada, e todos precisavam de pontos. Apenas um era muito sério. A captura e as pancadas de Fergus o tinham ferido da cabeça aos pés. Ficou surpresa por não encontrar fraturas, pois achava que as costelas tinham sido alvo dos pontapés. Por isso, enfaixou-as bem. Com a ajuda de Cat, até conseguiu fazê-lo engolir umas colheradas de caldo de carne.

— É um belo homem que a senhora tem aí — Cat elogiou.

― Concordo plenamente, mas se você não olhar para o outro lado da próxima vez, terei de matá-la. — Sorriu ao vê-la rir. — Mas a cor dele não está boa.

— Não mesmo. Deve ter perdido muito sangue.

Cecily queria ficar ao lado dele, porém Cat não permitiu e insistiu que ela fosse tomar banho, trocar de roupa e se alimentar. A mulher tinha razão ao afirmar que, apesar de inconsciente, ele estava bem cuidado e confortável. Ela precisava atender às próprias necessidades antes de se acomodar ao lado de Artan para passar o que poderia ser uma noite longa e aflitiva. Talvez muitas.

— Como está o rapaz? — Angus perguntou no instante em que Cecily sentou-se à mesa do grande salão.

— Continua inconsciente como ficou durante o tempo em que o lavamos, demos os pontos e o enfaixamos — ela respondeu enquanto se servia. —- Embora eu me sentisse aliviada por ele não perceber o que estava sofrendo, não gostei. Ele devia ter se mexido um pouco, pelo menos. Rezo para que seja um sono natural e que ele se restabeleça dessa maneira. Cat está sentada ao lado dele agora.

— As poucas vezes em que Artan ficou doente, ou sofreu ferimentos graves, dormiu muito e sempre com um sono pesado. E sem ajuda de qualquer poção — Bennet comentou.

— Ah, fico mais aliviada. Nada como um bom repouso para ajudar na cura de uma pessoa. E até a recuperar a perda de muito sangue — ela afirmou, numa tentativa de convencer tanto aos homens quanto a si mesma. — Apenas o corte de espada nas costas e que atingiu a lateral do corpo foi grave, mas está limpo e não sangra mais. As pancadas de Fergus o deixaram coberto de contusões. Mas não há fraturas, nem de costelas, embora eu as tenha enfaixado bem.

— Notando o sorriso de Bennet, perguntou: — O que você está achando divertido?

— Você é curandeira, não é?

— Bem, sou. Foi só o que me permitiram aprender. Apenas porque convenci Anabel de que detestava isso, e ela achava uma atividade humilhante, própria para aldeãs. —- De repente, ela sentiu medo e indagou:

— Você acha que Artan não vai aprovar? Cat disse que muitas mulheres de seu clã são curandeiras.

— É verdade. Artan vai achar excelente. O engraçado é saber que ele percorreu uma grande distância e acabou encontrando uma jovem tão parecida com as que ele conhece desde criança.

— Cat não para de elogiá-la, menina — Angus disse. — E a mãe do jovem Robbie só falta colocá-la num altar.

— Ele é o rapaz com os três ferimentos de flecha?

— É, sim. Está muito fraco, claro, além de sofrer dores. Mas não há o mínimo sinal de febre e infecção. Mesmo a mãe dele, que não é curandeira, podia ver como dois dos ferimentos podiam ter matado seu filho único. Porém, o melhor de tudo é Nell, a menina que continua ao lado dele, ter convencido o pai severo a deixá-los se casar tão logo Robbie se restabeleça. Para ele, um rapaz pobre, cujo único recurso é empunhar armas, é um privilégio uma união como essa. Ela contará com um baú cheio de roupas e, no fim, herdará dez xelins e a fazendola do pai, bem como os animais de criação. O melhor, porém, é que eles se gostam desde crianças.

Cecily teve de sorrir. O tio falava como se tivesse ajudado que se realizasse o casamento, que, de fato, era muito bom para um rapaz pobre. Ela desconfiava que o trabalho dele na defesa de Glascreag e os ferimentos graves sofridos também tinham influenciado o pai da moça a dar sua permissão.

— Temos de decidir o que fazer a respeito de Edmund e Anabel — Angus disse, mudando de assunto.

— Eu sei, titio, mas não faço idéia do quê. Fergus não me contou detalhes de como descobriu os crimes deles. Anabel parece ter feito ou dito algo para levantar suspeitas, mas não foi esperta o bastante para negar a veracidade. Talvez eles se sintam seguros com a morte de Fergus, mas poderão fugir. Nunca fui próxima das filhas de Anabel, pois não tínhamos permissão para conviver. Porém, elas nunca me fizeram mal algum. Tudo o que penso agora é que elas não deviam estar usufruindo do que é meu, no mínimo porque isso entristeceria meu pai. O problema é provar que aquilo me pertence.

— Tem de haver algo registrado em algum lugar, menina. E disso que precisamos. Com o documento em mãos, poderemos agir contra eles e tirar os sanguessugas de suas costas.

— Eu preferia que não tivesse posto essa idéia na minha cabeça. Vou ter de me esforçar para lembrar quem eram os amigos de meu pai. Meg talvez saiba, e ela logo estará aqui — Cecily disse num tom meio aéreo.

— Meg? A amiga e dama de companhia de minha Moira?

— Ela mesma. Também foi minha ama-seca e, depois, de Colin.

— Uma excelente mulher, se bem me lembro. Ainda é alegre e decidida? Deve ser, pois ainda é jovem. Não deve passar muito dos quarenta anos.

Cecily lembrou-se de que o tio estava com sessenta e conteve-se para não comentar que muita gente considerava quarenta uma idade um pouco avançada.

— É, sim. — Cecily aproveitou a conversa para esclarecer uma curiosidade: — Bem... antes de eu ir me sentar ao lado de Artan, vai me contar por que um homem sem cabelos é chamado de Ian, o Loiro?

Bennet riu, fazendo-a sorrir, pois a risada dele tinha um som agradável. Ele era muito atraente, com longos cabelos claros e brilhantes olhos azuis. Não era de se estranhar que sempre vivesse rodeado por moças.

— Pare de olhar para Bennet. Você é uma mulher casada.

Quando ela nem corou e apenas revirou os olhos para um sorridente Bennet, percebeu que já tinha se acostumado com a falta de tato do tio.

— Eu estava apenas pensando como ele é um rapaz atraente. Os Murray devem ser de um dos clãs onde se pode passar horas admirando o que se tem diante dos olhos.

— Menina má. Você fez o pobre Bennet enrubescer. Agora, vou lhe contar como lan, o Loiro, passou a ser chamado dessa forma. Mas só desta vez. Não falamos muito sobre isso porque ele fica vermelho.

— O homem é tão grande, titio. Sem dúvida nunca enrubesce.

— Engana-se, e não é uma cena bonita. Bem, lan não é calvo, ele raspa os cabelos. — Ao ver sua expressão perplexa, Angus apreciou a chance de lhe contar a história. — Quando era mais jovem, tinha cabelos longos e ondulados que causavam inveja a muitas mulheres. As moças o adoravam por ser um sujeito forte e valente, mas com uma cabeleira linda. lan confundiu-se ao achar que uma delas o queria. A moça apenas apreciava o fato de manter seu interesse, enquanto as outras não conseguiam. Ele mesmo a ouviu afirmar isso.

— Que pena!

— Sem dúvida. lan acabou descobrindo que a moça apenas brincava com ele e tinha a firme intenção de se casar com o toneleiro na primavera seguinte. Homem bom o toneleiro, com um trabalho que paga bem e uma casinha muito jeitosa. Isso magoou os sentimentos ternos dele.

Pensar que um homem forte o suficiente para carregar Artan nos ombros tivesse sentimentos ternos era difícil de acreditar. Mas ela simpatizava com vítimas de frustrações amorosas.

— Então ele raspou os cabelos?

— Sim. Disse que não os deixaria crescer outra vez até encontrar uma jovem sincera.

— Em outras palavras, uma que gostasse dele apesar de a cabeça brilhar como um ovo.

— Exatamente.

— Ele não parece ter ainda trinta anos. Não acha que muitas pessoas aqui devem lembrar quando ele tinha cabelos lindos?

— Eu lhe disse isso uma vez, mas ele não é exatamente sensato em relação ao assunto.

— Imagino. Afinal, ele raspou os cabelos por causa de uma desilusão amorosa na juventude. Mas não deve ser fácil manter a cabeça assim. Bem, espero que ele tenha sorte, embora imagine o que acontecerá quando encontrar o amor verdadeiro, deixar crescer os cabelos e a moça expressar sua admiração.

Cecily terminou a refeição e preparou-se para voltar para o lado de Artan. Relutava em ir e encontrá-lo adormecido, porém preferia isso a vê-lo delirando com a febre provocada por uma infecção. Não obstante, achava aflitivo notar-lhe o vigor ainda visível nas linhas do corpo, mas sem se manifestar sob outras formas. Vê-lo imóvel e sem nem ao menos gemer enquanto ela o banhava e cuidava dos ferimentos a fizera estremecer, tão profundo e gelado era seu temor por ele. ;

Conversar com Angus e Bennet a ajudava a se livrar um pouco do medo. Ela podia até rir um pouco e pensar em Artan apenas dormindo, o que contribuía para a cura. Neste ambiente, era fácil considerar apenas a vitória obtida contra Fergus e a vida preservada de Artan.

O toque da mão calejada do tio na sua a fez lembrar como Edmund e Anabel a tinham privado dos contatos com este homem, o irmão de sua mãe. A raiva a dominou pelos anos perdidos, durante os quais havia ansiado por um toque carinhoso ou um ombro em que pudesse extravasar a tristeza. Sem hesitação, Angus a teria confortado, o que lhe provocava sede de sangue. Precisou se esforçar para não sugerir que fossem armados até Dunburn a fim de dar fim a seus tutores.

— Agora, você parece melhor, menina. Teve um bom pensamento, não foi? Por um momento, você parecia temer algo — Angus comentou.

— Eu estava pensando em como gostaria de ir a Dunburn e dar fim em Edmund e Anabel.

— Um bom pensamento, como eu disse. E perfeito para animá-la.

Cecily riu, levantou-se e se curvou para beijá-lo no rosto.

— Acho melhor ir me sentar ao lado de Artan. Pensar nisso foi o que me fez empalidecer. Não gosto de vê-lo deitado tão imóvel. Ele nunca fica parado.

— De fato, não. Mas logo estará bom, menina. É jovem e forte.

Depois de assentir com um gesto de cabeça, ela seguiu para o quarto. Bondade do tio encorajá-la com aquelas palavras, mas ambos sabiam que ser jovem e forte nem sempre adiantava. Rapazes vigorosos morriam todos os dias.

A possibilidade de Artan morrer a fez tropeçar na escada. Parou um instante e respirou fundo várias vezes.

Apesar da imobilidade preocupante, não havia sinais de que ele sofresse dores. Precisava apenas ser mantido aquecido, limpo e receber colheradas de caldos nutritivos. Além de sua capacidade para fazer isso, sua paciência a ajudaria bastante até ele abrir aqueles olhos lindos de um azul-prateado intenso e sorrir para ela.

— Não parece muito animador, não acha? — Angus ; murmurou depois que Cecily saiu do grande salão.

— De fato, não. Nunca vi antes um homem tão espancado.

— Eu não tinha olhado bem para Artan até Fergus estar morto, ou não teria tentado convencer o porco a desistir e ir embora, e sim matado o maldito sem pensar duas vezes. Não havia necessidade de espancar o rapaz daquela forma brutal.

— Fergus não pensava assim. Ele vinha tentando livrar-se de Artan. desde o momento em que meu primo entrou no grande salão de Dunburn. Cada vez que falhava, enraivecia-se mais. Com certeza, o idiota achou que era Artan quem causava o fracasso dos planos dele para obter uma fortuna. Devia sempre achar que calculara bem. Se algo não desse certo, como pensava, a culpa devia ser de alguém.

— E Artan era esse alguém. Entendo o que você quer dizer.

— Ele vai se recuperar. Eu já o vi assim imóvel antes. Apesar de assustador, é a maneira dele para se curar. E Artan tem muito pelo que viver — Bennet afirmou.

— A menina, você quer dizer?

— Sim, Cecily.

— Então você acha que ele gosta dela?

— Claro! Muitíssimo!

— Ótimo! Eu não gostaria de pensar que os forcei a assumir um compromisso que eles não desejassem. Bennet balançou a cabeça.

— Artan queria isso, sim. Talvez eles levem algum tempo para ver o que eu consigo enxergar com facilidade, mas eles formam um casal ideal.

— E me darão excelentes sobrinhos-netos. Angus sorriu ao ouvir Bennet rir.

Cecily sentou-se numa cadeira ao lado da cama depois de Cat ter ido embora. Artan não tinha se mexido. Inclinou-se para a frente, a fim de ver se ele ainda respirava, mas censurou-se, pois o arfar do peito dele tinha um ritmo firme.

Apoiando-se na beirada da cama, tomou a mão dele entre as suas. Estava com uma boa temperatura, mas flácida. Massageou os dedos, sem conseguir provocar reação alguma. Por um segundo, sentiu á tentação de cutucá-lo com uma agulha, porém afastou a idéia depressa. Sem dúvida, não causaria mais impacto do que os pontos que havia dado nos ferimentos poucas horas atrás. E ele não dera o mínimo sinal de senti-los.

Nem com seus conhecimentos de cura conseguia entender aquela imobilidade, o que a preocupava. Cat tinha lhe dito que ela era a curandeira mais eficiente que já haviam tido em Glascreag ou em qualquer lugar da região. Infelizmente, isso significava que Artan dependia dela para sair desse estado, porém não se sentia à altura da tarefa. Sua única professora havia sido Lorna, e ela nunca lhe explicara o que fazer quando o espírito de uma pessoa parecia ter abandonado o corpo.

— Artan — sussurrou e o beijou de leve nos lábios na esperança de trazê-lo de volta. No entanto, ele não deu sinal de ter sentido a carícia. — Ah, Artan, aonde você foi? Não pode me deixar — disse, tocando-o na testa. Ao não sentir sinal de febre, ficou aliviada.

Talvez devesse ter mandado Bennet ir buscar uma das famosas curandeiras do clã dele, pensou. Deixou a idéia criar raízes e sentiu um certo consolo no fato de poder recorrer a outras pessoas. Falaria com Bennet na manhã seguinte e, juntos, eles decidiriam quando deveriam mandar avisar os Murray. Não era a promessa de uma cura milagrosa, mas ela se sentia mais , calma pelo simples fato de ter um plano.

Subiu na cama, acomodou-se ao lado de Artan e , apoiou a cabeça no peito dele. Ao sentir-lhe o coração bater com firmeza, animou-se um pouco e o abraçou pela cintura. Apesar desse contato, sentia-se muito solitária. Não estava ali o espírito que fazia dele o homem a quem ela amava mais do que a própria vida.

Engano seu, disse a si mesma, ele estava sim, pois o teria sentido abandonar o corpo. Ao pensar no tempo passado na tenda de Fergus, teve certeza do momento em que Artan se entregara a esse sono profundo. Vira a expressão quase sonhadora daqueles olhos lindos, e ele não tinha participado, de forma alguma, do próprio resgate. Os gemidos de dor quando Ian o colocara sobre os ombros tinham sido os últimos sons emitidos por Artan. Naquele momento, ele já estava escapando das dores terríveis.

E quem poderia culpá-lo pela fuga? Não havia uma única parte dele que não estivesse machucada ou que não tivesse levado pontos. Muitos homens estariam gritando de dor.

— Não tenho certeza do que eu posso fazer, Artan — murmurou. — Embora seja assustador, acho que esse sono é melhor para você. Ele o leva para longe das dores, pois seu sofrimento seria imenso caso estivesse consciente. Bem, por algum tempo deixarei que durma e cuidarei deste corpo tão judiado até que você volte para ele. — Beijou-o nos lábios. — Porém, eu o aviso, não vai ser por muito tempo e não porque eu sinta muita falta sua. Mas existe um limite do que eu posso fazer para cuidar do seu corpo antes que comece a enfraquecer. E é aí que se esconde o perigo, meu amor. Cada dia que você dorme, os ferimentos cicatrizam um pouco, mas seu corpo enfraquece. Logo, a carne começará a se soltar dos ossos, pois você não pode ser sustentado apenas com caldos, a única coisa possível de fazê-lo engolir. Portanto, deixarei que descanse nesse lugar ignorado. Mas, quando eu perceber que está se consumindo, mandarei chamar as curandeiras de seu clã para me ajudarem a acordá-lo. Só assim você poderá se alimentar bem e recuperar as forças.

Ela tornou a encostar o rosto no peito dele e suspirou. Sabia que as chances de Artan ouvi-la eram nulas, mas sentia-se melhor por ter mencionado seu plano. Pensou se deveria vestir a camisola, mas se deu conta de que quase já dormia. Não teria ânimo para se levantar e trocar de roupa. Fechou os olhos e rezou para que o marido logo a aninhasse novamente nos braços.

— Onde está ela? Onde está minha menininha?

Angus descia a escada e parou para olhar a mulher que acabava de entrar na fortaleza. Reconheceu-a quase no mesmo instante como Meg, a dama de companhia de sua irmã e ama-seca de Cecily. O corpo bem-feito estava um pouco mais robusto, algumas rugas marcavam-lhe o rosto bonito e uns fios prateados entremeavam-se nos cabelos, mas, definitivamente, era Meg. Apesar da tristeza que o afligia, ele sorriu e desceu depressa o resto da escada para recebê-la. Sentiu o primeiro lampejo de alegria nos últimos e longos seis dias, desde que Artan havia sido trazido para Glascreag.

— Olá, Meg — ele disse, satisfeito por se ver reconhecido em seus olhos escuros.

— Angus? — ela indagou, ao chegar mais perto.

— Sim, sou eu. Um tanto mais velho, meio acabado, mas, sem dúvida alguma, Angus.

— Ouvi dizer que você estava morrendo.

— Apenas doente, porém não fui dessa vez.

— Estou vendo. Mas onde está Cecily?

Ainda azeda como maçã verde, ele pensou e quase sorriu.

— Está fazendo companhia para o marido.

— Então ele se casou com a menina? Ótimo. Eu o achei um bom rapaz e acreditei no que me falava, mas, tão logo partiram, comecei a me preocupar com ela.

— Se Artan lhe disse que se casaria com ela, não estava mentindo. E não foi apenas para se tornar meu herdeiro.

Meg sorriu.

— Eu sei. Nunca imaginei que fosse. Então, onde estão os dois?

— Venha comigo — Angus disse ao pegá-la pelo braço e levá-la rumo ao grande salão. — Você precisa se alimentar primeiro e saber de algumas coisas sobre Cecily antes de ir vê-la.

Quando terminou de contar a Meg tudo que sabia ter acontecido a Cecily e Artan, desde a partida de Dunburn, ela estava pálida, sinal de que gostava mesmo da menina.

— O perigo já passou — Angus garantiu.

— Não, de jeito nenhum. Pelo que você me contou, o rapaz está imerso num sono profundo. Talvez seja a maneira de ele se curar, talvez não. Cecily é uma boa curandeira e sabe disso, embora não confie em outras atividades em que se envolva. Ela também sabe que sono prolongado pode ser perigoso. Pobre menina, deve estar apavorada.

— Então, tenho certeza de que você poderá ampará-la.

— É o que desejo. Ela não pode suportar outra perda, Angus, embora seja muito forte. Acabará se conformando, mas sofrerá muitíssimo. Talvez ainda não tenha admitido que ame o rapaz, e desde o início, tenho certeza.

— Também acho que ela o ama, e qualquer dúvida que tive a esse respeito dissipou-se nos últimos seis dias. Contudo, ela precisa descansar, Meg. Cat tem conseguido fazê-la repousar por períodos breves. À noite, ela se deita ao lado de Artan, e eu cometi o erro de pensar que ela dormia. Numa noite destas, fui verificar como estavam e a apanhei com os olhos bem abertos, o ouvido no peito dele e a mão no pescoço. Falava baixinho como se tentasse convencê-lo a não partir. Bennet, primo de Artan, foi falar com a família a fim de saber se alguém pode nos ajudar. As mulheres lá são curandeiras famosas.

— Uma delas voltará com ele?

— Não creio. Bennet ia lhes contar que Cecily também é ótima curandeira. As de lá mandarão ervas, poções e conselhos que poderão ajudar. Porém, Bennet não acredita que elas saibam algo que Cecily ignore.

— A meu ver, o problema está na cabeça ou no espírito do rapaz. E, nesse caso, as melhores curandeiras não sabem como agir.

Angus passou a mão pelo queixo e contou:

— Cecily acha que o espírito de Artan recolheu-se para ele não sentir as dores terríveis no corpo inteiro.

— E você, o que pensa?

— Que isso faz sentido.

— Concordo. E essa explicação prova como Cecily é uma curandeira de grande aptidão.

— Porque ela pode dizer essas coisas e entendê-las?

— Sim e não. — Meg riu da careta de Angus. — Umas, ela sente, outras, pensa. Neste caso, creio que está sentindo. Isso explicaria por que ela se aconchega ao homem cujo corpo deve ter o calor de um morto no momento.

— Se tanto. — Angus suspirou e passou a mão nos cabelos. — O corpo de Artan está lá, mas ele, não, Meg. Fico vendo-o respirar e tenho vontade de sacudi-lo, fazer qualquer coisa para provocar uma reação. Cecily banhou-lhe os ferimentos, deu pontos em três cortes de espada, e ele nem se mexeu.

— Você teme que, enquanto o observa, ele dê o passo final para se separar dos vivos, não é? — Meg murmurou ao acariciá-lo na mão por sobre a mesa.

— Exatamente. E acho que seja esse também o medo de Cecily.

— Sem duvida. Um verdadeiro pesadelo. O fato de ele ser um homem atraente, forte è jovem só torna mais difícil aceitar a situação. Pessoas como ele não poderiam fenecer vagarosamente.

— Você está certa. Elas deveriam avançar pela vida, derrotando os oponentes. Essa morte vagarosa, essa desistência parece covardia.

— Não, de forma alguma. Só porque um homem é jovem e forte não quer dizer que ele tenha um controle melhor do corpo do que um velho reumático. Você contou que ele foi espancado, recebeu pontapés. Como pode saber o que foi machucado? Há muitos ferimentos capazes de causar esse estado.

— É o que Cecily afirma. — Ao vê-la levantar-se, Angus indagou: — Você sabe o que pode fazer a fim de ajudar a pobre menina?

— Ainda não. Mas saberei quando encontrá-la.

Angus também se levantou e a pegou pelo braço para conduzi-la ao aposento do casal.

— Espero que o rapaz volte para nós e não apenas pelo meu bem. Um homem da vila tinha um irmão que ficou nesse estado depois de cair de um telhado. Ele nos explicou o que devemos observar para saber quando será a hora de mandar buscar a família de Artan para acompanhá-lo em seus últimos dias. Parece que, como podemos lhe dar algum alimento e bebida, ele poderá ficar assim por um bom tempo. O irmão do homem viveu por dois anos.

— Seria triste demais se a mesma coisa acontecesse com sir Artan.

Angus não tinha o que dizer a respeito daquela verdade cruel e, portanto, ficou calado. Ao chegarem à porta do quarto, ele hesitou para mostrar a cena triste a Meg. Cada vez que entrava ali, ele sentia mais e mais como se fosse apenas para se despedir.

— Mais uma coisa — ele disse, franzindo a testa. — Posso ser um velho tolo e mais supersticioso do que pensava, mas a menina conversa com ele.

— Como assim?

— Às vezes, parece que ela mantém uma prosa do início ao fim. E a maneira como fala e faz pausas dá a impressão de que realmente existe alguém ali.

— Ah, pobre Angus. Trata-se da distração de uma criança solitária. Ela costumava fazer isso quando era pequena em Dunburn e usava um trapo ou coisa parecida como brinquedo. Temo que, agora, ela use o pobre e inconsciente sir Artan. Não se pode saber, Angus. Talvez o atinja finalmente.

— Só nos resta rezar por esse milagre. Tente fazê-la se alimentar. Cat deixou-lhe alguma coisa.

— Tentarei. Vá cuidar de seus negócios e me deixe cuidar dos meus. Ah, sim. Há duas carroças cheias no pátio. Trouxe as poucas coisas que Cecily e eu pudemos juntar das que Anabel jogou fora. Explicarei depois. Agora, quero ver como está minha menina.

No instante em que Angus se afastou, Meg entrou no quarto. Levou um minuto para acostumar os olhos à penumbra. Quando vislumbrou Cecily, temeu ter de sair, a fim de dar vazão às lágrimas. Sua menina aconchegava-se à sir Artan com uma das mãos no pescoço dele e o rosto no peito, obviamente ouvindo-lhe o coração.

Observou o homem imóvel na cama e entendeu a atitude dela. Ele parecia morto, mais parado do que qualquer ser vivo que ela já vira. Ouviu, então, os murmúrios suaves que vinham da cama e se aproximou. Embora se sentisse culpada por ouvir algo particular, sabia que poderia descobrir, com isso, uma maneira de ajudar Cecily.

— Amanhã fará uma semana, Artan. Acho que seus ferimentos já não doem tanto quanto no início. Uma dor mais branda, em vez de uma agonia. Como já disse, você não sofreu fraturas. Aquele maldito sem queixo não quebrou nada ao espancar um homem ferido, amarrado e preso a uma estaca.

Meg achou que a raiva contra o homem capaz de tamanha maldade era um bom sinal.

— Você está preocupando Angus. Ele tenta não demonstrar, mas é fácil perceber. Fica em pé perto da cama e o observa como se tentasse ver dentro de sua cabeça, para descobrir o que o mantém dormindo e eliminar isso. Desconfio que seja um sentimento masculino.

Como não se pode lutar contra ele com a espada ou murros, ele provoca fúria.

Para uma jovem que nunca havia tido contato com homens, Cecily possuía uma bela compreensão sobre eles, Meg pensou.

Cecily suspirou e beijou o peito de Artan, acima do coração.

— Faz uma semana que você me fez gritar de prazer. Não sei se posso suportar dormir sozinha por muito mais tempo. Logo, terei de deixá-lo, de vez em quando, para ver se encontro alguém que me faça... ah... cantarolar.

Apoiada nos cotovelos, Cecily soergueu-se, observou-o e, então, praguejou baixinho. Nem mesmo um leve tremer das pálpebras. Talvez ela devesse dançar nua pelo quarto, pensou, porém sacudiu a cabeça. Artan estava inconsciente, não notaria e ela passaria frio em vão. Havia a possibilidade de fazer amor com ele, considerou, e chegou a levantar o cobertor. Mas, então, ouviu o leve roçar de uma saia no chão. Piscou até reconhecer quem estava a dois passos da cama.

— Oh, Meg — sussurrou enquanto se levantava e corria para ela. — Eu tinha tanta esperança de que você viesse.

Meg tomou-a nos braços e estreitou-a contra o peito. Por alguns instantes, deixaria que chorasse e, então, se sentariam para conversar sobre o que tinha sido feito por sir Artan Murray e quais as providências a serem tomadas a seguir. Com o braço sobre os ombros dela, levou-a a uma pequena mesa perto da lareira, fez com que se sentasse e ocupou a cadeira à sua frente.

— O que você fez por ele além de mantê-lo confortável, limpo e alimentado? Ah, e de ter ameaçado procurar outro homem? — perguntou e quase sorriu ao ver a expressão de culpa de Cecily.

— Eu esperava que, se ele ainda estivesse ali, acordaria e me impediria de fazê-lo.

— Sei. Possessivo, não?

— Acho que sim. Mas como você chegou aqui?

— Vim com duas carroças com seus pertences e minha bagagem. Uma que você havia escondido e outra com que eu tinha feito o mesmo. Porém, agora, parece que tudo lá voltará a ser seu.

— Talvez não. Não temos nenhum documento sobre eu ser a herdeira de Dunburn.

— Talvez o padre tenha.

— Que padre? — Cecily indagou, arregalando os olhos.

— O da paróquia a poucos quilômetros do lugar onde fomos atacados. Seu pai me deu o documento antes de partirmos de Glascreag e me disse para deixá-lo num lugar seguro se fôssemos atacados. E fomos! Eu não sabia ler o que estava nele, e só agora avaliei o que havia entregado ao padre.

— Se pudermos encontrar isso, conseguiremos nos livrar de Edmund e Anabel.

Meg cobriu o rosto com as mãos e balançou a cabeça.

— Não posso acreditar que nunca imaginei a importância do papel.

Cecily estendeu a mão por sobre a mesinha e tocou-a no braço.

— Você não podia ler o que estava escrito, e nós corríamos para salvar nossas vidas. Entregar o papel ao padre deve ser a última coisa de que você se lembra daquele dia.

— Na verdade, quando eu pensava no horror vivido, era o pobre Colin que me vinha à mente, e então eu tentava esquecer tudo.

— Eu fazia o mesmo. Magoava muito lembrar;

— A mim também, menina. Mas o pior era o sentimento de culpa que me atormentava o tempo todo. Eu a agarrei e corri, meu bem. Nem olhei para trás a fim de ver se podia pegar o menino também. Por isso, nunca pensei muito naquilo e tentei apagar as lembranças.

— Colin morreu primeiro — Cecily contou baixinho e fez um gesto afirmativo com a cabeça ao ver o olhar chocado de Meg. —Você me carregava, e eu pude olhar para trás. Colin já estava morto quando você começou a correr. — Respirou fundo para se acalmar por ter dito, em voz alta, o que vira em seus pesadelos durante anos. — Ele foi atingido nos olhos por uma flecha. Ainda carrego essa imagem, assim como a de meu pai vendo o filhinho morto aos seus pés. Pouco depois, ele atirou-se contra aqueles homens, uma espada contra dez. Antes, beijou Colin e olhou para ver se nós duas escapávamos. Também ainda posso ver as lágrimas no rosto dele. Mas, então, sorriu e bateu continência como fazia quando recebia alguém ou se despedia. Em seguida, enfrentou os atacantes.

— Você sempre se lembra de tudo tão claramente, Cecily?

— Não, pois não queria.

— E por que agora?

— Bem, venho falando por quase uma semana. Tenho falado e falado e, a certa altura, todo esse horror subiu à tona. Ele nos viu sobreviver, Meg. Foi o que concluí. No último momento, ele viu que um de seus filhos ia viver.

Meg tirou o lenço do bolso e enxugou as lágrimas.

— Não foi para isso que entrei aqui. Cecily sorriu um pouco.

— Meu tio a mandou subir, não foi?

— Não. Quando cheguei, perguntei logo por você, e ele me contou tudo que lhe aconteceu. — Olhou para a cama. — Então, você se casou com o montanhês, certo?

— Bem, foi um casamento informal. Mas haverá o religioso quando meu marido estiver melhor.

Ao ouvir o tom de incerteza de Cecily, Meg apertou-lhe a mão.

— Logo ele começará a melhorar.

— Já faz algum tempo, Meg, e até agora, ele não dá o mínimo sinal de perceber a presença de pessoas aqui. Já fiz de tudo para provocar alguma reação, mas nada. Começo a temer que ele não esteja mais aqui.

— Está vivo e, portanto, continua aqui, apenas imerso em si próprio.

— Procurei o sinal de alguma pancada na cabeça que talvez explicasse isso, mas não encontrei nada. Ele está com uma aparência melhor e os machucados já desincharam. Então por que não acorda?

— Quem pôde dizer, menina? Você deve deixar nas mãos de Deus.

— Eu sei, mas isso me amedronta e, ao mesmo tempo, enraivece, o que não é bom.

— De fato, não. Você o ama, não é?

— Ah, sim, muitíssimo — disse e recomeçou a chorar, sendo imediatamente abraçada por Meg.

— Haveremos de vencer esta fase, menina. Tentaremos encontrar uma maneira para trazer seu montanhês de volta para você.

— Então, o que achou dele? — Angus perguntou a Meg enquanto tomavam vinho perto de uma das lareiras do grande salão, depois de todos terem se recolhido.

— Acho apenas que não é um caso sem esperanças. E que minha menina vai acabar sem voz se ele não acordar logo.

— Cecily está falando demais. Cat leva sempre uma poção com mel para aliviar sua rouquidão.

— O rapaz está perdendo muitos de seus segredos. Vai lamentar isso mais tarde.

— Como poderá, se os ignora?

— Não seja tão esperto. E irritante — ela reclamou e escondeu o sorriso ao tomar um gole de vinho.

— Eu também o quero de volta. Pensei tê-lo escolhido para ser meu herdeiro porque ele tem um pouco de sangue MacReith e é um rapaz forte. Mas saber que ele logo pode ir-se para sempre me fez ver um motivo muito maior.

— Sir Artan é o filho que você nunca teve, certo?

— Sim, e mais do que o irmão gêmeo, embora Lucas também seja um bom rapaz. Mas o coração dele está em Donncoill, o que sempre se interpôs entre nós.

— Bem, não tenho o dom de ver o futuro, porém não posso imaginar o rapaz morrendo.

— Vou sentar um pouco com a menina. Dar um descanso à sua voz.

— Ela disse que já começou a se repetir, assim você poderá poupar-lhe o embaraço, Angus. — Os dois trocaram um meio sorriso, mas a preocupação com Artan era tão intensa que o bom humor esvaiu-se depressa. — Penso sem. parar em coisas que possam quebrar a parede atrás da qual ele parece ter se escondido, mas a menina disse já ter tentado o mesmo.

Depois de um momento de silêncio meio incômodo, Angus indagou:

— E como vai seu marido?

— Falecido. Como vai sua esposa?

— Falecida. Ambas. Casei duas vezes e enviuvei sem ter um filho.

— Bem, desconfio que o rapaz e minha menina logo encherão esta fortaleza com a voz e o riso de muitas crianças.

— É um som que faz falta há muito tempo. Pensei nisso quando Artan chegou com Cecily. Você sabe que escrevi muito para ela e os tais que se intitulam seus tutores?

— Quando eu não o maldizia, Angus, por ser um desgraçado sem coração, capaz de virar as costas para alguém de seu próprio sangue, sentia que algo estava errado. Mas não havia um jeito de eu descobrir o que acontecia. A menina e eu éramos mantidas longe de todos e, depois, fui expulsa de lá.

— Por quê?

— Por arrancar a vara com a qual Anabel batia em Cecily e dar uns bons golpes na maldita.

— Obrigado.

— Não precisa agradecer, pois me senti muito bem. Mas, no fim, a pobre menina ficou completamente sozinha, o que foi muito ruim. — Meg suspirou. — Se estou enganada e o rapaz se for, temo que Cecily volte a se sentir sozinha e com um tipo de solidão que uma velha ama-seca não pode amenizar.

Cecily trançou os cabelos já secos. O banho quente lhe fizera bem e a deixara disposta a enfrentar outra noite de tentativas para trazer Artan de volta ao lar, como passara a encarar a situação. Ainda se sentia tentada a fazer amor com ele, a fim de verificar se esse estímulo o atingiria no âmago do corpo imóvel. Como a idéia persistisse, ela decidiu considerá-la melhor. Como agir? Ainda não havia tido experiência suficiente para ser capaz de fazer tudo sozinha. As poucas vezes em que havia tomado a iniciativa, Artan se mostrara receptivo e até pronto a orientá-la um pouco.

Sentou-se na beirada da cama e observou-lhe o rosto, o que fazia sempre à procura de algum sinal do despertar tardio. Ele parecia tão tranqüilo e continuava atraente. Mas sem um lampejo de vida, as feições tornavam-se estáticas e sem a beleza de que ela sentia tanta falta.

Pensou em algo para dizer que não houvesse mencionado antes e, então, ficou tensa. Concentrou toda a atenção no rosto dele e aguardou, certa de ter visto algo ali, talvez um leve repuxar da pele no queixo ou, quem sabe, um tremor das pálpebras. Subiu na cama e debruçou-se sobre ele com o olhar cravado em seu rosto como se quisesse forçar o movimento a se repetir, a fim de vê-lo bem e avaliar seu valor. O corpo todo começou a doer com a tensão, mas, tão certa de ter visto algo, ela não ousava se mexer nem por um segundo.

— Por favor, Artan — sussurrou. — Por favor, volte. Sei que esteve aqui um minuto atrás. Não fuja. — Como vários minutos se passassem sem que nada acontecesse, apelou a um poder superior. — Por misericórdia, Deus bondoso. Eu me tornarei a esposa perfeita para ele e me curvarei a todas as suas ordens. Apenas, por favor, traga-o de volta. Sei que ele tentou retornar, mas sumiu outra vez. Aprenderei todas as coisas que as boas esposas devem saber, até tecer tapetes. E serei a senhora exemplar de Glascreag. Apenas um leve tremor?

Encostou a testa na dele. Devia ter sido uma visão provocada pela esperança que não deveria mais alimentar. Endireitou o corpo e já ia se levantar da cama quando viu o nariz dele franzir bem de leve, como se fosse espirrar. Repita, repita, ela ordenou mentalmente e fez uma careta de frustração ao não ser atendida. Sabia ter visto aquilo, mas precisava ter certeza antes de dar esperança a todos.

— Por que você está olhando para o meu nariz?

A voz suave e rouca era deliciosamente familiar, e Cecily temeu desmaiar ao ver que Artan a fitava. Os olhos daquele azul-prateado pareciam-lhe mágicos. Existia vida neles outra vez. Pegou a caneca de vinho na mesinha-de-cabeceira e o fez tomar alguns goles.

— Melhor — ele balbuciou, passando a mão pela garganta. — O velho Fergus tentou me estrangular, não foi?

— Não, e sim matá-lo de pancadas uma semana atrás. — Ela assentiu ao ver o olhar chocado. — Você ficou inconsciente por uma semana. Fizemos de tudo, mas não houve uma única reação sua até agora. Acho que seu nariz estava cocando.

— Posso me lembrar de você entrando na tenda,

— Eu tinha de fazer Fergus prestar atenção a mim para que Angus e seus homens pudessem salvá-lo. — Ergueu as mãos dele para mostrar-lhe os pulsos que ainda cicatrizavam. — Ele o espancou, embora você estivesse ferido e amarrado.

— E o que aconteceu com ele?

— Ele estava prestes a matá-lo, num acesso de fúria, quando sir Maclvor decepou-lhe a cabeça.

— Ela rolou e roçou a ponta de seus sapatos. — Artan franziu a testa. — Não me lembro de mais nada depois disso.

— Talvez não se lembre por uns tempos.

Cecily debruçou-se sobre ele e começou a chorar. Naquele momento, Angus entrou no quarto. Pela expressão do velho homem, Artan podia ver que ele realmente o queria bem e comoveu-se. Tentou erguer a mão a fim de acenar para ele ou acariciar a esposa em prantos, mas estava fraco demais. Um minuto depois, Angus chegava ao lado da cama e apertava-lhe a mão.

— Nós pensamos que, de fato, o tínhamos perdido e apenas nos restava mantê-lo aquecido, limpo e bem alimentado.

— Para que eu apodrecesse nesta cama durante anos?

Certa de que a explosão repentina não era contra Angus, Cecily percebeu estar na hora de cuidar das necessidade do marido de maneira mais completa. Saiu do quarto a fim de providenciar certos serviços e surpreendeu-se com a maneira como era obedecida, até por Angus. Quando voltou ao quarto, Artan tinha tomado banho, sido barbeado e deitava-se numa cama com lençóis e cobertas limpas. A umidade na cabeça dele indicava que os cabelos também haviam sido lavados.

— Cama — Artan balbuciou, erguendo um pouco as cobertas, o máximo que sua fraqueza permitia.

Sem perder tempo, ela aceitou o convite. Aconchegou-se bem, sem se importar que ele ainda não conseguisse abraçá-la. A energia dele voltaria e, então, poderia tornar a estreitá-la junto ao peito. E por isso, ela estava mais do que disposta a cumprir sua promessa a Deus. Seria a esposa perfeita tão logo descobrisse as normas a seguir.

— Sile?

Ela ergueu a cabeça para fitá-lo.

— O que, Artan?

— Obrigado

— Pelo que?

— Por conversar comigo.

— Você podia me ouvir? — ela perguntou, tentando se lembrar do que havia dito, embora soubesse ter exprimido tudo que lhe vinha à cabeça ou que guardasse no coração.

— Eu não podia entender bem as palavras, apenas uma aqui e outra ali, mas ouvia sua voz quase sempre.

— Eu ansiava para que você conseguisse. Estava tentando trazê-lo de volta, pois tinha certeza de que estava aí dentro. Então, achei que se continuasse falando, você retornaria.

— Eu sei e o fiz porque queria lhe dizer uma coisa.

— O que, Artan?

— Cale-se.

Por um minuto, Cecily ficou chocada. Depois, sentiu-se dividida entre mágoa e fúria contra tamanha ingratidão. Então, viu aquele lampejo no olhar dele e percebeu que a estava provocando, a fim de descobrir sua reação. O agradecimento sincero no início da conversa revelava os verdadeiros sentimentos dele. Beijou-o de leve nos lábios e murmurou:

— Bem-vindo de volta, Artan.

 **CAP** **Í** **TULO X**

Casar?! Apesar de quase derrubar a bandeja com o jantar, Cecily conseguiu colocá-la na mesa ao lado da cama antes de Artan fazer qualquer comentário. Embora ele tivesse acordado duas semanas atrás, ela ainda achava difícil acreditar. Toda noite, após o despertar milagroso, quando se deitavam para dormir, ela chegava bem perto para ouvir-lhe o coração. E, ao primeiro sinal do amanhecer, esperava ansiosa pelo despertar dele.

— Para que a pressa? Já estamos casados, Artan.

— Não por um sacerdote — ele respondeu enquanto levava a bandeja para a mesa perto da lareira.

Era muito bom andar, embora ainda não se sentisse tão forte quanto desejava. Depois de se sentarem um em frente ao outro, ele a serviu, e depois a si mesmo. Observou-a e ficou satisfeito ao vê-la começar a comer. Cecily havia emagrecido um pouco e, com sua silhueta delicada, ele não achava isso bom.

— Você insiste mesmo que sejamos casados logo por um sacerdote?

— Eu sempre quis e expressei minha vontade. Porém, tivemos de enfrentar Fergus primeiro e, depois, minha sonolência.

Ele chamava aquele estado inconsciente de sonolência. Cecily duvidava de que um dia conseguiria explicar o terror sentido por uma semana e ainda por alguns dias depois. Ouvir o coração dele e vê-lo respirar, mas não ter outros sinais de vida havia sido uma experiência penosa que esperava nunca mais ter.

— E quando será? — ela indagou.

— Amanhã. Já combinei tudo com Angus e Meg. Depois de abafar a irritação provocada pelo fato de não ter sido consultada, ela assentiu com um gesto de cabeça. Ser uma boa esposa estava sendo bem mais difícil do que imaginara. Era num momento como este, em que Artan exibia a arrogância, que ela se via forçada a ser submissa. Mas uma boa esposa curvava-se às vontades do marido, repetiu a si mesma.

Enquanto saboreava um pedaço de pão com mel, Artan imaginou se caso sacudisse bem a esposa, despertaria a antiga Cecily, como a voz dela tinha feito com ele. Começava a se cansar de toda essa docilidade, da atitude submissa e humilde que ela havia assumido. Todo dia, ele podia ver mais de seu fulgor, que ele tanto amava, desaparecer.

Piscou e olhou para o prato. Havia pensado em _amava!_ Sim, admitiu. A expressão do sentimento tinha surgido na mente como se fosse seu lugar e recusava-se a ser afastada. A impressão era que, algum tempo depois de conhecê-la, começara a amá-la profunda e ardentemente. Por nunca ter experimentado essa emoção antes, ele não a reconhecera até esse momento. Supunha que devesse ter imaginado o sentimento. Desde a primeira vez em que haviam se beijado, a considerava sua companheira.

Não era uma revelação que lhe agradava no momento, pois sabia que o afligiria, perturbaria e deixaria ansioso para descobrir como a esposa se sentia em relação a ele. Aquilo era importante, mas primeiro tinha de se casar com sua Sile, sob as bênçãos da Igreja, e, então, descobrir o que estava acontecendo com ela.

Devagar e sem dúvida alguma, Cecily estava mudando e se tornando uma desconhecida, o que o preocupava. Talvez a intenção dela fosse mimá-lo por causa dos ferimentos e do estado de inconsciência que a mantiveram ao seu lado por uma semana. Porém, ele duvidava. Não sabia como questioná-la a fim de receber as respostas que precisava obter.

O que mais o afligia era ela se mostrar tímida e se retrair no quarto. Talvez tivesse assumido uma atitude virginal, pois o relacionamento amoroso entre eles havia ocorrido durante um curto período, antes que os ferimentos o tivessem impedido. Ele a procurara uma semana após haver despertado, mesmo sabendo que ainda estava muito fraco para essa atividade. Sentira-se aliviado dá frustração, mesmo ciente de que algo estava faltando. Sabia, porém, que aquilo não acontecera por ele não estar em sua melhor forma.

Algo faltara no modo como a esposa reagia ao seu toque. A certa altura, tivera a impressão de ela cerrar os dentes para se impedir de gemer, mas não fazia idéia do que a levava a agir assim. Era como se o fogo que compartilhavam bruxuleasse dentro dela, e isso o alarmava. Essa era também uma das razões para ele ter decidido realizar logo o casamento com as bênçãos do sacerdote. Talvez, tão logo a união fosse santificada pela Igreja, a estranha timidez de Cecily a abandonasse e sua Sile reaparecesse. Com a intenção de estar com todo o vigor da próxima vez em que fizessem amor, decidira que esperaria até estarem casados aos olhos da Igreja.

— Muito bem, então está tudo acertado. Nós nos casaremos amanhã — ele disse ao levantar-se e beijá-la de leve no rosto. — Calculo que você queira ir procurar Meg para planejarem a festa.

Cecily viu-o sair do quarto. Ia levar algum tempo para ela dominar a irritação, reassumir o sorriso meigo e voltar a ser a esposa perfeita. Embora soubesse que uma das regras era curvar-se à vontade do maridor ela não havia pensado que isso significava receber ordens como se fosse criança. Não ia ser fácil. Artan tinha uma maneira de lhe dar ordens que a instigava a procurar algo bem pesado para atirar na cabeça dele.

Depois de se acalmar, foi procurar Meg. Encontrou-a na cozinha, acertando os detalhes da festa do dia seguinte com Cat. Após quase vinte minutos sendo ignorada, recebendo ordens e vendo suas decisões serem descartadas e substituídas por outras, decidiu ir ver o que usaria para o casamento.

Cat seguiu-a com o olhar até vê-la desaparecer, e então virou-se para Meg.

— Ela parecia prestes a cuspir fogo.

— Ótimo. A menina tem sido tão delicada e respeitosa com os mais velhos que só nos restava afugentá-la ou atirá-la no poço — Meg declarou.

— Por que ela está sendo tão atenciosa? Não era antes? Ela me parece uma boa menina.

— E é, além de ter um grande coração. Mas essa horrível humildade de não parar de oferecer ajuda é irritante. Foi isso que Anabel tentou ensinar a Cecily. Havia momentos em que a menina seria capaz de perguntar ao carrasco se não precisava de ajuda para colocar a corda em seu pescoço.

Meg sorriu ao ouvir Cat rir e perguntar:

— Mas que lição você está tentando ensinar a ela?

— Que seja o que realmente é e que deixe que os sentimentos a guiem, e não regras determinadas por uma mulher como lady Anabel, uma criatura ansiosa para que todos sejam tão infelizes quanto ela.

— Ah, o tipo de mulher sempre disposta a explicar a uma noiva o que esperar da noite de núpcias, e depois abandoná-la entregue ao maior pavor?

— Exatamente esse tipo de mulher.

— Bem, você acha que nossa atitude de minutos atrás vai fazê-la abandonar essa humildade absurda?

— Ainda não. Apenas pusemos um pouco mais de lenha na fogueira que, por assim dizer, queimará toda essa tolice.

— Ora, Meg, que poético, se você me permite elogiar.

— Claro — ela respondeu e riu com Cat.

Cecily franziu a testa ao ver seus vestidos expostos sobre todos os móveis do quarto. O tio havia sido muito generoso ao pôr à sua disposição os melhores trajes das esposas falecidas: Porém, todos exigiam ajustes, para o que não haveria tempo. Depois de descartar os vestidos que noiva alguma usaria no próprio casamento, restaram poucas opções.

Finalmente, escolheu um verde, deixou-o de lado e guardou os outros na arca. Ia ser difícil parecer uma noiva muito especial ou importante com aquele vestido simples, mas, como não fosse nem uma coisa nem outra, não importava. Era uma pena não ter trazido seu enxoval de Dunburn. Porém, usar as roupas adquiridas para seu casamento com outro homem poderia ser considerado de mau agouro. A única coisa de que não precisava era falta de sorte.

Ao olhar para a caixinha mandada pela mãe de Artan por Bennet, pensou se usar o pingente de granada escura, o presente de casamento dela, seria aceitável. A generosidade da sogra a tinha comovido e a deixara ansiosa para conhecer a família de Artan, embora isso a amedrontasse. Tudo que ele havia contado indicava que a família era numerosa, turbulenta e amistosa. Depois de refletir muito, concluiu que não saberia lidar com pessoas assim, pois tinha vivido isolada em Dunburn.

Abriu a caixinha, admirou o pingente e hesitou entre usá-lo ou não. Admitia que seu grande fascínio pela joia devia-se ao fato de ser um presente. Nunca havia recebido um antes. De repente, notou a ponta de um pergaminho sob o forro de veludo da tampa. Com cuidado, retirou-o e o leu. Em seguida, sentou-se. A mãe de Artan tinha escrito para ela uma carta cordial de boas-vindas à família, cheia de detalhes maternais sobre ele, nem todos muito lisonjeiros.

Enxugou as lágrimas e guardou a carta na caixa. A leitura da mensagem a tinha feito decidir usar o pingente no casamento. Em honra à mãe de Artan, o faria com orgulho. Apenas esperava que também pudesse inspirar o mesmo sentimento à sogra.

— Não creio que deva usar meus cabelos soltos, Cat — Cecily disse ao fazer uma careta enquanto a outra tentava desembaraçá-los.

— Você era virgem quando se casou, não era?

— Claro!

— Nada de claro, menina. Muito mais pessoas do que você imagina, não são.

— Isso não quer dizer que eu deva ignorar a tradição.

— Você se apresentou virgem para o casamento informal. O de agora é o da Igreja. Não passa da mesma coisa, apenas com um homem mais importante para os declarar casados. — Cat observou-a com atenção.

— Você está rindo?

— Não, naturalmente. Pode fazer como quiser, e deixá-los soltos.

— Ficará mais elegante com o vestido verde e a granada.

Meg apareceu, e Cecily desistiu de dar qualquer opinião sobre sua aparência para o próprio casamento. Entretanto, quando elas terminaram de arrumá-la, teve de admitir que estava linda. Não se preocuparia mais se usar os cabelos soltos estava certo ou não. Sentia-se perfeita para o casamento, mesmo sendo o segundo.

De repente, sentiu uma falta imensa do pai. Colin ainda era muito pequeno ao morrer para ter tido uma participação muito grande em sua vida, e a mãe havia morrido antes de seu pai. Desejava que ele estivesse vivo para vê-la como noiva e entregá-la ao marido.

Contava com Angus, disse a si mesma, e ele era um tio excelente. Sabia que o pai gostaria que ela e o tio formassem uma família. Angus tinha muitos primos, mas nenhum parente mais próximo. O mesmo se dava com ela. O parentesco entre ambos era o mais próximo para os dois.

Quando Angus entrou no grande salão e começou a andar em sua direção, Cecily teve de sorrir. Ele era um homem grande, forte e até as mulheres mais jovens o admiravam. Mas quando o mesmo aconteceu na entrada de Artan, ela não achou a mínima graça. Naquele instante, decidiu que alguém deveria estipular uma regra proibindo as mulheres de lançar olhares de cobiça ao noivo durante um casamento. A regra seguinte, caso elas o fizessem, seria um castigo estipulado pela noiva como, por exemplo, uma caixa cheia de aranhas jogada em suas cabeças.

Sentindo-se melhor com essa idéia, virou-se e sorriu para Artan. Ele estava tão bonito e elegante quanto um noivo tinha o direito de ser. De repente, deu-se conta de que era cobiçado por muitas mulheres, e a maioria não consideraria um empecilho o fato de ele possuir uma esposa pequenina, com cabelos vermelhos e sardas. Artan havia dito que seria fiel, e ela não via indícios de o marido ser capaz de olhar e sorrir para cada mulher bonita com quem encontrasse. Porém, elas quase o comiam com os olhos. Na idade dele, era impossível ignorar as tentações. Se, até então as tinha aceitado, seria capaz de rejeitá-las agora? Não queria pensar nisso no dia do próprio casamento, mas, como ele nunca havia proferido palavras de amor, como se livrar do medo súbito que a afligia?

— Você está lindíssima, minha Sile — ele elogiou ao pegar-lhe a mão e beijar a palma sem se importar com os olhares de todos.

Cecily inclinou-se para ele e murmurou:

— Você também está lindo.

O sorriso que ele lhe deu quase a deixou sem fôlego. Queria tanto o amor daquele homem que temia cometer uma tolice. Por um segundo, pensou em sair correndo do grande salão e fugir de Glascreag. Depressa, ergueu bem os ombros. Entre todas as razões para não agir assim, a maior era o tio não merecer tamanha humilhação.

— Vamos, menina. Está na hora de recebermos as bênçãos da Igreja — Artan disse ao levá-la pela mão à mesa sobre um tablado onde o padre os aguardava.

O sacerdote era muito jovem e estava nervoso. Com freqüência, olhava ao redor. Enquanto se ajoelhava ao lado de Artan, Cecily admitiu que não o culpava por isso. O grande salão estava repleto de guerreiros MacReith, que pareciam incapazes de ir a qualquer lugar desarmados. Se inimigos pensassem ser seguro cometer um ataque durante uma ocasião solene, depressa e fatalmente descobririam o engano.

Quando a cerimônia terminou, Artan ajudou-a a se levantar e a beijou. Aclamações ensurdecedoras e permeadas de sugestões um tanto grosseiras eclodiram no ar. Mais altos foram as reprimendas de Angus para que mordessem as línguas. Apesar de os gritos prosseguirem, ela sentiu-se aliviada por terem cessado as sugestões sobre o que ela e Artan deveriam fazer no quarto.

— Sou o senhor da fortaleza por tempo demais, menina — o tio queixou-se ao sentar-se à cabeceira da mesa e fazer um sinal para Meg ocupar o lugar à sua esquerda.

Tanto ela quanto Cecily se mostraram surpresas.

— Acho que isso acontece em todos os casamentos. Nunca fui a um, mas ouvia os comentários depois — Cecily disse.

— Por que nunca foi a um? — Angus quis saber.

— Eu nunca era levada a lugar algum, titio.

— Ora, ao vê-la tão bonita e bem-arrumada, não sei por quê.

— Obrigada, titio. Esse foi um elogio adorável.

— Sorriu ao vê-lo enrubescer um pouco. — Você tem um número considerável de homens sob seu comando. Penso que o padre ficou meio nervoso ao vê-los.

— Ah, notei. Ele é das Terras Baixas e, portanto, devemos compreendê-lo. Nossos costumes não são os dele, e o pobre tem de se habituar a conviver conosco.

— Não foi possível arranjar um padre montanhês? — ela indagou.

— Poucos rapazes se dedicam ao sacerdócio por aqui.

Antes de Cecily indagar por que, Artan murmurou em seu ouvido:

— Se eu fosse você, não faria essa pergunta.

Ela olhou para o tio e reconheceu o brilho no olhar dele.

— Arre, titio! No dia do meu casamento? Você não tem vergonha?

— Nem um pouco — ele respondeu, sorrindo para Meg.

O ambiente da festa estava alegre e animado, muito mais do que o das poucas apreciadas em Dunburn, Cecily pensou. Imaginava como Artan ás tinha suportado. O que havia contribuído para piorar tudo fora o fato de algumas pessoas o considerarem pouco mais que um animal. Ela não era tola de pensar que seria tratada ali com tanta atenção se fosse apenas uma habitante das Terras Baixas. Sua ligação com Angus fazia toda a diferença e a impedia, bem como a Meg, de se sentirem desconfortáveis.

Quando já era tarde o suficiente para se retirarem sem chamar a atenção da maioria, Artan sinalizou para que Meg e Cat levassem Cecily para cima. Ela o enchera de orgulho essa noite. Suas maneiras e delicadeza teriam sido aceitas à mesa do rei. Porém, tinha havido certa reserva em sua atitude. Era como se ela temesse dar um passo errado e tomasse o máximo cuidado com cada um. Aquela era a noite de núpcias deles e, embora não fosse á primeira, ele precisava de uma resposta para o enigma que a esposa se tornara. Precisava daquilo mais do que desejava pular na cama com ela. Quando chegou à porta do quarto, sua curiosidade estava aguçada ao máximo. Queria as respostas, e sem demora.

Meg voltou a sentar-se ao lado de Angus, agradeceu ao pajem por servi-la de vinho e comentou:

— Cecily estava linda.

— Ah, sim. E, às vezes, parecia à vontade, mas a maior parte do tempo, agia como uma estranha, — Angus balançou a cabeça. — Nas últimas semanas, isso vem acontecendo cada vez mais.

— Temo que o alcance de Anabel seja bastante grande — Meg resmungou.

— O que você quer dizer?

— A mão de Anabel era muito pesada quando ensinava a Cecily tudo que as jovens deveriam saber. Uma das razões para eu aceitar Artan e confiar nele era o fato de ele não ser como os cortesãos que infestavam aquela casa. Mas Anabel e Edmund são. Por motivos que só ela pode entender, Cecíly decidiu ser uma dama perfeita. Percebi isso logo depois de Artan melhorar. Desconfio que ela prometeu a Deus se tornar uma boa esposa e uma dama perfeita se Ele permitisse que o marido vivesse.

— E, então, o rapaz abriu os olhos.

— E típico da sorte dessa menina. Ela promete ser algo que detesta e o destino faz sua vontade.

— Bem, não é tão ruim, apenas surpreendente.

— Espere e verá. Não vai levar muito tempo para que um de vocês queira estrangular a menina.

— Se para ser uma dama existem regras detestadas pela maioria das pessoas, por que alguém as segue?

— São abomináveis quando transformam uma boa menina como Cecíly em, uma pessoa estranha e impossível de ser reconhecida. Sem dúvida essa situação é intolerável por ser obra de Anabel, uma víbora.

— Bem, não é realmente um problema meu, certo? — Angus disse e tomou um gole de vinho, disposto a observar os convidados.

Pronto e ansioso para questionar a esposa, Artan abriu a porta do quarto. Ao vê-la com a camisola de cambraia transparente e os longos cabelos vermelhos soltos e caídos em ondas pelos ombros, esqueceu-se de todas as indagações que tinha em mente. Queria apenas livrar-se das. roupas, fazer o mesmo com ela e, então, dar o passo seguinte com rapidez e vigor.

Respirou fundo para se acalmar. De muitas maneiras, Cecily continuava muito inocente. A última coisa que precisava fazer era assustá-la a ponto de ela fugir do quarto. Com a falta de sorte que tinha ultimamente, ele apostava como os convidados para o casamento estariam na hora e no lugar certos para verem o futuro senhor de Glascreag perseguindo a esposa pelos corredores do castelo. Baixou o olhar para si mesmo e percebeu já ter despido a metade das roupas. Todos diriam tê-lo visto seminu.

Aproximou-se de Cecily, e notou que ela parecia mais determinada do que ansiosa. Porém, lembrou-se de que era sobrinha de Angus. Seria preciso mais do que um montanhês nu para assustá-la.

— Você estava adorável com seu vestido para o casamento — murmurou ao tocar a renda no decote da camisola. — Mas agora, parece um anjo.

Se Artan fosse elogiá-la e se mostrar tão interessado, aquilo ia ser bem mais difícil do que ela havia imaginado. Seria mais fácil mostrar-se apenas cumpridora dos deveres se o marido dissesse estar na hora de providenciarem um herdeiro. Mas a atitude dele era

O BÁRBARO DAS TERRAS ALTAS 281

muito diferente, revelava paixão, desejo e tudo em seu corpo respondia ao apelo.

Artan tomou-a nos braços e a beijou. Podia sentir o calor dela através da camisa, e desejava que os dois estivessem nus. Não demorou muito pára satisfazer a vontade.

Cecily não tinha certeza de quem havia sido o primeiro a arrancar uma peça, mas acabara com o problema de ser sempre cuidadosa. Em poucos minutos, estavam nus na cama. Tentou mais uma vez controlar os desejos impróprios de uma dama, mas Artan já lhe beijava os seios, e ela se sentiu perdida. Logo a seguir, viu-se lutando para ficar por cima, posição que adorava.

Já saciados e esparramados na cama, Artan imaginou que aquela era uma excelente maneira de terminarem a noite. Porém, queria abraçar a esposa após a união abençoada pela Igreja. Reuniu o resto da energia, virou-se de lado e a estreitou entre os braços. Ela parecia um pouco tensa, apesar do prazer que acabavam de gozar. Ergueu a cabeça a fim de observar-lhe o rosto. As faces ainda retinham o corado da paixão vivida e os lábios, as marcas dos beijos, mas o olhar revelava apreensão.

— Qual é o problema, minha Sile?

— Eu me comportei como um animal — ela murmurou entre excitada e envergonhada.

— Não, você se comportou como uma esposa deve se comportar — ele afirmou, ainda inebriado com tanto prazer. Queria apenas abraçá-la até sentir de novo o vigor retornar.

— É mesmo? Achei um tanto espalhafatoso.

— Ah, bom e espalhafatoso. Meus ouvidos ainda estão tinindo.

— E você acha isso divertido?

— Bem, não exatamente divertido.

— Pois não é a maneira de uma dama delicada se comportar.

— Com os diabos, quem quer uma dama delicada no quarto? Eu quero minha esposa.

Enquanto Artan a puxava contra o corpo e recomeçavam a fazer amor, Cecily lutou contra seus impulsos. Sabia que ainda arquejava e gemia um pouco, pois controlar-se não era fácil. Porém, valia a pena provar a Artan que ela podia ser uma dama e, ao mesmo tempo, uma esposa. Havia prometido a Deus ser ambas e perfeitas e, portanto, não voltaria atrás.

Algum tempo depois, Artan entreabriu os olhos e observou a mulher dormindo em seus braços. Definitivamente, havia idéias estranhas perturbando-lhe a cabecinha inteligente. Aquela conversa sobre damas e a comparação da paixão vivida à de um animal não faziam sentido. Ele havia dito algo tolo, mas não se lembrava do quê.

Porém, ela não esquecera. Houvera algo diferente na segunda vez em que tinham feito amor. Cecily ainda demonstrava paixão, mas ele a sentia esforçando-se para controlá-la. Precisava dormir, mas, na manhã seguinte, tentaria elucidar a questão. Descobriria a tolice que havia dito e a idéia estranha que ela alimentava. Pediria desculpas pela tolice e se esforçaria ao máximo para fazê-la deixar para trás a idéia.

— Angus, vou estrangular sua sobrinha.

— Cecily não é mais apenas minha sobrinha, mas também sua esposa, Artan — ele declarou, erguendo o olhar do brinquedo que esculpia na madeira para encará-lo. —Porém, poderei segurá-la para você, caso queira uma ajuda —-acrescentou.

— Não. Acho que posso fazer isso sozinho. Ela não é muito grande. Por que você está disposto a ajudar?

— Porque talvez a faça recuperar o bom senso perdido.

— Ah! Então você também a está achando irritante?

— Como um estrepe sob a unha do dedo. Se eu ouvir mais _"Posso ajud_ _á_ _-lo, titio?", "Tem certeza de que est_ _á_ _bem agasalhado, titio?",_ ou coisa parecida, não vou esperar que você resolva o problema. Eu mesmo o farei. O que você fez para a menina?

— Eu!? Absolutamente nada! Achei que toda a delicadeza, humildade e atenção eram porque eu estava me recuperando daqueles arranhões. Mas depois que fiquei bom e ela continuou com essa pieguice, capaz de fazer um homem ranger os dentes, percebi que havia alguma coisa errada. Cheguei até a dizer e fazer umas poucas coisas para irritá-la.

— Apenas umas poucas? — Angus ironizou, mas foi ignorado.

— Ela não reagiu. Nada de rubor nas faces ou lampejos no olhar. Nem foi capaz de me dirigir um daqueles insultos que ela gosta de proferir. Apenas agiu como se eu estivesse certo e prometeu se esforçar para eu não ter mais queixas no futuro. A tola está se desgastando e corre o risco de adoecer. Sua vivacidade se foi, bem como seus rompantes de braveza. E até no quarto — ele se lamentou.

— Ah! Não quero ouvir nada a respeito disso.

— Você não acha que aquelas crianças, com as quais você sonha, são achadas em pés de repolho, não é? Acho melhor você me ajudar a descobrir o que está fazendo mal à minha Sile ou todos esses brinquedos que anda esculpindo não serão usados. Minha esposa ardente agora tem o brilho de um peixe morto no quarto. É o suficiente para um homem murchar. Se eu tivesse mais experiência, talvez pudesse reavivar a paixão, mas... — Ao ver que Angus o fitava com olhos arregalados, ficou vermelho. — Eu não era virgem, se é o que está pensando.

— Não! Mas é um rapaz atraente e vigoroso.

— E o que isso tem a ver coma questão? Reflita um instante, Angus. Eu não me aproveitava das moças que trabalhavam no castelo, nem das noivas, nem das donzelas. Só contava com viúvas e rameiras. Pode-se adquirir alguma prática com uma viúva, mas uma rameira é uma mulher a quem se paga a fim de sentir um certo alívio. Na verdade, muitas viúvas também são. — Deu de ombros. — Ensinamentos dados por minha mãe e dos quais não me esqueci.

Angus concordou com um gesto de cabeça.

— Lições boas e sensatas. Nunca pensei muito nisso, mas essas regras podem ajudar um rapaz a evitar problemas. Lamento alguém não ter me dado tais conselhos. Tive de aprender essa verdade dura por conta própria.

— Bem, podemos conversar sobre o seu passado amoroso num outro dia. Preciso fazer minha esposa voltar ao que era.

— Então, deveria ter provado à menina que gostava dela como era.

Viraram-se depressa para a voz que vinha da porta do quarto de Angus. O sorriso de Meg mostrou-lhes seu prazer por tê-los surpreendido. Ambos a encararam zangados, porém ela os ignorou.

— Vocês não conseguem entender, seus tolos? A pobre menina está se esforçando para ser uma boa esposa.

— Ela era uma boa esposa antes. Muito animada e com uma língua afiada — Artan afirmou num tom saudoso.

— E você a fez saber que gostava dela dessa forma? Não acredito.

— Eu me casei com ela, levei-a para a cama e me relacionei com vigor. Isso foi uma prova suficiente de que gostava dela.

— Ah, então gostava também das rameiras e viúvas com quem se relacionava, não é?

Zangado, Artan a encarou.

— Não demonstrei vigor com elas.

— Vocês dois podem esquecer o quarto por um momento? — Angus reclamou.

— Impossível. É onde as mudanças da minha mulher me atormentam mais — Artan declarou.

— E deveriam — Meg concordou.

— E o que você entende disso? Afinal, casou-se com Lewis, um sujeito fraco e tolo. Ai, mulher atrevida! — Angus exclamou ao tocar a orelha que ela havia puxado.

— Angus MacReith, não fale mal de meu falecido esposo — Meg o advertiu. — Ele podia não ser tão animado quanto você, mas me deu três filhos fortes e uma filha linda. Os quatro se casaram, e já tenho vários netos.

— Os dois, por favor, parem um pouco de discutir

— Artan pediu e teve de reprimir o riso ao ver Angus e Meg enrubescerem. — Preciso de ajuda para trazer minha esposa de volta. É como se o espírito de uma outra moça a tenha dominado, uma submissa e triste que pensa ser mais escrava do que esposa.

— Ela está tentando ser a esposa perfeita — Meg insistiu.

— Mas era perfeita para mim antes.

— Como venho afirmando, você não deixou isso claro para ela. Preste atenção. Desde que o pai e o irmãozinho foram mortos, Cecily se esforçou para fazer parte de uma família, conquistar algum afeto e respeito dos Donaldson. Ela nunca entendeu por que não obteve êxito. Bem, ela ignorava a verdade sobre eles e sempre lutou para satisfazer a vontade de Anabel. Foi por isso que ia se casar com aquele porco do Fergus. E desde o momento em que isso foi arranjado, Anabel começou a instruí-la para ser a esposa perfeita. Não que ela mesma seguisse as regras. Temo que minha menina esteja mais determinada agora a ser perfeita

— Meg acrescentou com um sorriso triste.

— Tolice — Angus resmungou. — Ela é aceita aqui, claro, pois tem meu sangue.

— Como também dos Donaldson — Artan disse, começando a entender o que Meg dizia.

— A menina não pode acreditar que nós lhe faríamos mal.

— De fato não, seu velho tolo — Meg disse em tom áspero. — Contudo, não podemos culpá-la por ter se tornado desconfiada depois de tudo que lhe aconteceu, inclusive as verdades cruéis com as quais se defrontou. A menina sofreu a perda da família inteira e os poucos que deveriam amá-la nunca o fizeram. Mas, entendam, Cecily _precisa_ fazer parte de uma família. A cada tentativa frustrada de ser querida pelos Donaldson, a carência aumentava. Ela está firmemente determinada a não falhar desta vez.

— Então, devo lhe mostrar que ela faz parte desta família e que não precisa fazer nada, exceto ser o que é na realidade? — Artan indagou e franziu a testa, dando-se conta da tarefa desanimadora. — Eu poderia mandar buscar algumas das meninas Murray para conhecê-la. Logo, ela veria que ser meio indócil e ter uma língua afiada não me importunaria. Mas isso levaria algum tempo e eu quero minha esposa de volta já.

— Nesse caso, você vai precisar ter uma longa conversa com ela e explicar como se sente a esse respeito. Não me olhe com esse ar horrorizado. Não vai doer nada. Afinal, você está conversando sobre isso conosco.

— Vocês não são minha Sile.

— É o que você tem de fazer. Ela pode ser muito teimosa e, agora que decidiu ter de se comportar assim, a fim de conquistar seu lugar aqui, não mudará nem que lhe custe a morte. Já tentei conversar com ela, porém a menina não me deu ouvidos. Você sabe que eu a amo como se fosse minha filha, porém ela pensa que apenas quero consolá-la — Meg lamentou.

— Ela não precisa de consolo, pois é uma criatura muito forte. Ou era. — Artan suspirou. — Bem, o melhor é mesmo eu conversar com minha mulher antes que ela enterre sua antiga disposição tão fundo que seja impossível trazê-la de volta.

Meg assentiu com um gesto de cabeça.

— É meu medo. Com os Donaldson, nunca foi assim tão ruim. Ela não se acovardava completamente. O que sentia por eles era senso de dever e não afeto. Isto agora é muito diferente, pois envolve o coração dela. — Sorriu ao ver o olhar interessado de Artan. — O quê? Você não sabia?

— Como saber se ela nunca me disse nada?

— Disse, sim, mas não com palavras. Ela o fez com aquela atitude que o deixou ansioso para sua animação fogosa reaparecer.

— Sensualidade — Artan murmurou.

— Chega. Não se fala mais _nisso_ — Angus reclamou. Porém, Meg prosseguiu:

— A menina nunca tinha sido beijada antes de você invadir sua vida. Ela não teria se dado conta da sensualidade. Caso o tivesse feito, teria fugido, em inocente confusão. Ainda mais se não alimentasse sentimentos sinceros por você. Porém, ela logo pulou para dentro do fogo. É claro que o ama, seu tolo, e é por isso que está tão desesperada para se tornar a esposa perfeita. Quando observo Cecily aqui, quase posso ouvir as instruções de Anabel sobre deveres e submissão. Quase todos os dias, a mulher lhe enchia os ouvidos com tais ladainhas.

— Eu deveria voltar a Dunburn agora a fim de cobrar-lhe isso.

— Levaria semanas, e você precisa fazer alguma coisa sobre nossa Sile agora — Angus declarou.

Artan assentiu com um gesto de cabeça, embora ainda não soubesse o que dizer à esposa. Não possuía a mínima aptidão para falar sobre sentimentos, ainda mais os próprios, mas sabia ser necessário explicá-los. Sentia-se tentando a esperar para ver se Cecily sairia dessa fase estranha ou a pedir socorro às irmãs. Afastou essas idéias, pois sabia serem inspiradas pela covardia. E não funcionariam tão bem quanto um pouco de honestidade entre eles. Apenas desejava ter jeito com sedução e saber usar as palavras bonitas tão apreciadas pelas mulheres.

— Eu gostaria que você parasse de me olhar como se eu tivesse sugerido que cortasse a própria perna — Meg reclamou.

— Talvez isso fosse menos doloroso — Artan resmungou, mas sorriu um pouco. — Farei isso, Meg, não tema. Apenas não sei se me desincumbirei a contento. Tenho pouco dom de sedução — ele confessou e sentiu-se enrubescer.

— Você não precisa disso, tenho certeza.

— Seria vaidade minha se concordasse. Meg deu de ombros.

— E a pura verdade. Cecily não é como as jovens com quem você se dava no passado. O melhor é você começar a pensar sobre o que vai dizer para fazê-la entender como que ela não precisa ser nada além do que realmente é.

Artan balançou a cabeça e saiu. Precisava galopar por algumas horas. Sempre pensava melhor na sela e tinha muito sobre o que refletir. Não seria fácil recuperar sua esposa, e ele sabia muito bem não ter a aptidão para lutar essa batalha. Gostaria que a irmã e o marido morassem mais perto de Glascreag. Liam Cameron era um homem capaz de seduzir bem uma mulher. Usava palavras bonitas com a maior facilidade. Até o momento, Artan não tinha invejado essa habilidade.

Já montado em Thunderbolt, soltou as rédeas e galopou por quilômetros, deixando o vento e o ritmo da montaria clarearem sua mente. Quando finalmente fez o cavalo diminuir o passo, olhou em volta. Estava quase nos limites a leste das terras de Glascreag. Sorriu e deu uns tapinhas no pescoço do animal. Thunderbolt podia estar envelhecendo, mas ainda conseguia levar o cavaleiro bem longe e depressa.

— Bom companheiro — elogiou ao virá-lo na direção da fortaleza. — Leve o tempo que quiser, pois preciso pensar. Se ao menos uma mulher fosse tão fácil de entender como um cavalo. — Riu quando Thunderbolt relinchou e sacudiu a cabeça. — Ora, sei que você logo se cansaria dessa conversa.

Já estava a meio caminho da fortaleza, mas longe de ter um plano, quando avistou o primo Bennet, que acenou e aproximou-se para cavalgar a seu lado. Artan ressentiu-se da companhia, mas logo achou que poderia ser proveitosa. Com cabelos dourados e olhos azuis, Bennet jamais ficava sem atenção feminina. Embora Artan nunca houvesse notado se ele tinha jeito com palavras bonitas e galanteios, o primo devia saber como fazer a coisa certa para provocar sorrisos nas mulheres.

— Por que você está cavalgando sozinho e com esse olhar sombrio se tem uma esposa tão bonita em casa? — Bennet indagou.

— Pois foi ela quem me fez vir cavalgar a esse passo lento, como um velho.

— Ah, você a enraiveceu?

— Não, e já faz dias. Aí está o problema. Confuso, Bennet franziu a testa.

— Devo estar meio aéreo hoje, já que não compreendo qual é o problema. Você não gostou de sua esposa não ficar brava?

— Não é fácil conviver comigo. — Artan esperou o primo parar de rir para continuar: — Não está certo minha mulher se mostrar meiga e sorridente o tempo todo. Dócil, obediente e virtuosa demais. Obedece cada ordem e se apressa a satisfazer cada mínima necessidade minha.

— A maioria dos homens estaria de joelhos, agradecendo a Deus pela dádiva de uma esposa assim, ainda mais virtuosa.

— Ora, não quis dizer que ela deve sorrir para cada homem que vê — Artan protestou, ríspido.

Bennet balançou a cabeça.

— Começo a entender. Ela é virtuosa a ponto de ter a paixão e a vivacidade de um arenque morto.

Artan sabia estar enrubescendo, pois sentia o calor no rosto. Embora quisesse muito apagar depressa e com truculência o sorriso do primo, ignorou-o. Tinha de trazer sua Sile de volta e, apesar dos conselhos de Meg, ele ainda não fazia idéia de como conseguir isso. Precisava de muita ajuda, o que o mortificava.

— Sile se transformou na esposa perfeita, ou no que a maldita Anabel a ensinou a respeito de como uma deveria ser.

— Por que Sile deu ouvidos a essa mulher?

— Apenas porque a criatura revelou ser uma cadela traidora e não se importava com a menina sob seus cuidados, não quer dizer que cada palavra sua fosse mentirosa. E nós dois sabemos como a educação recebida pode calar fundo em uma pessoa. Segundo Meg, tudo isso é porque Sile anseia fazer parte de uma família.

— Ela faz parte da nossa.

— Eu não disse que isso fazia sentido. Meg afirma que Sile está agindo assim porque não deixei claro que gosto dela como é, atrevida e fogosa. Sile está se desfigurando com a tentativa de ser perfeita.

— De fato. Ultimamente, ela me pareceu meio desconfiada. Diga-lhe que você gosta dela como era.

Artan passou a mão pelos cabelos.

— Não sei a melhor maneira de convencê-la a acreditar em mim e parar com essa loucura. Tentei enraivecê-la, mas não deu certo. Tudo que ela fez foi pedir desculpa e prometer se esforçar mais para ser uma boa esposa.

— Essa atitude não lembra nem de longe nossa Sile.

— _Minha_ Sile, e, de fato, não. Parece que Anabel ensurdeceu a menina com explicações sobre como uma dama deveria se comportar e o que uma esposa digna deveria dizer. E ela reforçava as lições com castigos corporais. Agora, Sile decidiu seguir as regras todas. — Artan meneou a cabeça quando Bennet praguejou, aliviado com o fato de o primo ter entendido seu problema. — Vou ter de _falar_ com ela.

— Percebo a situação agora. Com falar, você quer dizer explicar como se sente e tudo o mais? Dificílimo.

— Impossível. Não sou homem versado em palavras bonitas e não tenho jeito com lisonjas.

— Eu sei. E também não é uma coisa que eu possa ensiná-lo numas poucas horas.

Não era isso que Artan queria ouvir. De repente, pensou que talvez ter aptidão para fazer galanteios e se expressar com palavras bonitas não fossem requisitos necessários para ter êxito com as mulheres ou solucionar o problema surgido entre ele e a de sua escolha. De fato, não. Significava apenas que ele poderia atraí-las para a cama, fazê-las corar e sorrir. E até casar-se, mas não garantir que ele a fizesse feliz.

— Não pode mesmo, Bennet. E, se fosse possível, as palavras que você me ensinaria não soariam verdadeiras. Sile saberia que não eram minhas. Diga apenas o que você faria.

Bennet fez uma careta e cocou o queixo.

— Na verdade, não sei. Diga-lhe como você se sente, imagino. Ou como a apreciava quando ela o enfrentava com firmeza e o chamava de idiota ao vê-lo agir como um.

— Na verdade, ela me chamava de prepotente e arrogante que resmungava mais do que falava. — Ao lembrar-se, Artan sorriu de leve enquanto Bennet ria. — Ah, e uma verruga no nariz de Satã. Eu lhe disse para pensar mais sobre esse insulto, pois não era um de seus melhores.

— Ah, ela concebe insultos?

— Sim, e alega que, por ser pequena demais para se defender fisicamente, precisa deles para atirar contra qualquer antagonista.

— Não creio que tenham sido apenas seus insultos que deixaram Malcolm com um aspecto tão derrotado.

Artan fez um gesto afirmativo com a cabeça. Sentia orgulho da maneira como Cecily enfrentara o sujeito.

— _Essa_ é a Sile que quero. Não a menina dócil, manhosa e débil. Quando a raptei, a primeira vez que lhe tirei a mordaça, ela gritou insultos que o fariam arrancar os cabelos e pulava de tão furiosa. Descobri então, que havia encontrado minha companheira.

— Ela parece perfeita para você — Bennet afirmou e riu quando Artan assentiu com ar sério. — Pois confesse-lhe isso.

— Dizer que a achei adorável enquanto dava pontapés na minha canela e, depois, me maldissesse porque os pés doíam? Isso não me parece nem um pouco lisonjeiro.

— Mas é, além de sincero. E a maneira de você fazê-la ver que a quer realmente como era, a menina com quem se casou, pois a desejava como esposa e mãe de seus filhos.

Artan olhou para Bennet e franziu a testa.

— Eu não deveria dizer como é bonita, ou algo sobre o brilho de seus cabelos e a beleza de seus olhos?

— Não é a aparência que ela está tentando mudar ou com o que está preocupada.

A revelação o atingiu com força e rapidez, e Artan praguejou baixinho. Bennet havia acertado ha mosca. Embora Cecily desse a impressão de não se achar bonita, não parecia preocupada com isso. Apenas algum sinal de ciúme revelava o fato de não se achar bonita o suficiente para o homem que admitira achar atraente. Menina tola, ele pensou, com carinho. Ele' a faria ver como era linda, mas não ainda. Primeiro, teria de convencê-la de que havia se casado com sua mente, sua coragem e orgulho e até com seu temperamento.

— Naturalmente você poderia dizer apenas que a ama ― Bennet sugeriu.

— E por que eu deveria dizer isso? — Artan indagou, irritado.

— Porque é verdade. Notei seu amor no dia em que chegaram a Glascreag, e você se deu conta do quanto ela ficara magoada ao saber de sua barganha com Angus.

— Bem, mas um homem tem seu orgulho. Ela nunca disse que me ama. Não sei por que eu deveria ser o primeiro.

— Sile pode não ter dito com palavras, mas o fez de outras maneiras e deixou claro para todos em Glascreag que o ama. Por que ela estaria se esforçando tanto para ser uma esposa perfeita?

Com expressão vaga, Artan olhou para a fortaleza enquanto os dois se aproximavam do portão. A idéia de que sua Sile o amasse tinha feito seu coração disparar. Havia dito a si mesmo que paixão, respeito e carinho eram suficientes, mas admitia ter enganado a si próprio. Havia restado desassossego no coração, um anseio desconhecido. Identificava-o agora. Necessitava que Cecily o amasse porque ela era sua vida, sua companheira, seu grande amor... Não bastava Bennet ter revelado o sentimento da esposa. Precisava que ela pronunciasse as palavras. A pressa para correr até o quarto e exigir que ela as dissesse quase o dominou, porém controlou-se. Com seu humor atual, ela poderia fazê-lo apenas porque ele exigia. Queria ouvir sua declaração de amor apenas se fosse espontânea.

Quando desmontaram no pátio, Artan tentou se preparar para enfrentá-la. Não adiantaria adiar o momento, pois mais tempo não lhe daria uma idéia melhor sobre como abordar o assunto. Ao perceber que estava se acovardando diante da perspectiva de encarar a mulher pequenina, criou coragem. Se fosse obrigado, enfrentaria um exército armado com as mãos, sem vacilar. Portanto, não hesitaria em conversar com a esposa sobre sentimentos. Com passos firmes, rumou para o castelo.

— Boa sorte! — Bennet gritou.

Artan apenas resmungou uma resposta, pois sabia que ia precisar de muita. Nunca havia dependido tanto de sua capacidade de expressar sentimentos e nunca se dera conta da pouca habilidade que tinha para a missão.

Cecily olhou para a camisa que estava fazendo para Artan. Uma boa esposa devia saber costurar bem, tecer tapetes e fazer almofadas. Sua costura devia ser reta e com pontos miúdos. Tornou a olhar para a camisa. Admitiu que ninguém acharia os pontos pequenos e retos.

Ela teria de desmanchar todos e refazê-los. Respirou fundo e devagar, mas isso não impediu que sua raiva continuasse a crescer. Não fazia sentido se zangar por causa de uma costura malfeita, porém estava furiosa. Durante vários dias, a raiva tinha ameaçado explodir, forçando-a a abafá-la.

Enquanto puxava os pontos, pensou por que tudo estava dando tão errado. Agia como deveria. Com o máximo cuidado, selecionava as regras, entre as centenas determinadas por Anabel, que deveria seguir. Descartava as que tinham sido impostas apenas para atormentá-la, e as restantes eram as ensinadas para a maioria das damas. Segui-las a deixaria feliz, bem como a Artan e ao tio, ou seja, eles viveriam num lar venturoso.

Em vez disso, ela estava totalmente frustrada. Seu corpo doía por tentar ser uma boa esposa no quarto, pois precisava se esforçar muito quando Artan a beijava e acariciava. O marido já começava a parecer tão bravo quanto ela, além de confuso. O tio, às vezes, a olhava como se tivesse vontade de esganá-la. Meg dava a impressão de querer sacudi-la até seus dentes tilintarem. Glascreag não havia mudado muito, mas alguns dos MacReith começavam a observá-la como se ela houvesse apanhado muito na cabeça. Falhara tristemente.

De repente, atirou a camisa no chão e, resmungando cada praga de que se lembrava, pisoteou nela sem parar. Pensou se não deveria ter feito isso antes, pois a fúria em seu âmago começava a arrefecer. Então, deu-se conta de que não estava sozinha.

Em silêncio, Artan fechou a porta e observou a esposa. Ela executava uma dança estranha sobre um pedaço de linho e resmungava umas pragas bem criativas. Uma coisa que ele não levara em consideração sobre sua estranha disposição recente era a possibilidade de ela estar sofrendo de um tipo de loucura ou de febre cerebral.

Depressa, afastou a idéia alarmante e tola. Não havia nada errado com a mente de Cecily, exceto o fato de ser muito sagaz para o conforto de um homem. As vezes, também, ela enfiava na cabeça algumas idéias estranhas, e ele achava que era o que acontecia naquele momento.

Quando ela o viu e o fitou, foi como se alguém apertasse seu coração. Sua Sile parecia tão perdida e desesperada que ele depressa, se aproximou e tomou-a nos braços. A esposa pequenina havia atravessado um período agitado de mudanças ultimamente, além de ter sobrevivido, antes, a verdades terríveis e cruéis. Afinal, vivera doze anos com pessoas que deveriam ter cuidado dela, mas que haviam feito de tudo para esmagar seu espírito e escravizá-la à vontade delas. Não era de se estranhar que, de vez em quando, ela sofresse problemas emocionais.

Ele agradecia a Deus pelos tutores terem falhado. Sua Sile tinha toda a vivacidade e paixão que ele jamais esperara encontrar na esposa. Elas tinham ficado trancadas em seu íntimo, à espera de alguém para libertá-las. Esperava que ela parasse de tentar aprisioná-las novamente. A influência perniciosa de Anabel ainda se manifestava vez por outra e ameaçava sufocá-la. Ele precisava encontrar uma maneira de destruí-la para sempre.

Prestou atenção às palavras que Cecily murmurava contra o peito dele, escolhendo as que pudessem lhe ser úteis. Também esperou, pacientemente, que ela parasse de chorar e contasse qual era o problema.

Ao ouvir uma vozinha dizer que aquele não era o comportamento adequado de uma boa esposa, Cecily tentou se soltar, mas Artan apertou mais o abraço.

— Há alguma coisa que você queira, Artan? — ela perguntou.

— Há, sim. Quero que me conte por que estava dançando em cima de um pedaço de linho.

Cecily olhou para o estado da camisa que tentara fazer e quase recomeçou a chorar.

— Eu não estava dançando, e sim pisoteando o pano.

— E o que é? — Artan quis saber.

— Ia ser uma camisa. Eu estava tentando fazer uma para você. — Ao vê-lo franzir a testa, teve certeza de que ele reconhecia seu péssimo serviço. — Está estragada e já estava antes de eu jogá-la no chão e pisoteá-la. Falhei totalmente. Alguém poderia ameaçar cortar meus dedos um por um e, mesmo assim, eu não conseguiria fazer uma costura reta. As boas esposas sabem costurar bem. Mas eu, não. Você vê almofadas neste quarto?

— Não, nenhuma — ele respondeu depois de olhar em volta.

— Claro, pois não fiz nenhuma.

— Não me importo com a falta de almofadas. E, se precisar de uma camisa nova, mandarei uma das mulheres daqui, que saiba costurar bem, fazê-la. E ela ficará contente por ganhar umas duas moedas.

— Artan começava a se desesperar. Pela expressão de Cecily, ele não havia dito o que deveria. Ela parecia mais triste do que antes de sua tentativa de consolá-la.

— Então, você não conseguiu fazer uma camisa para mim e almofadas para o quarto. Não importa — declarou com firmeza. Então, sentiu-se dominado pela frustração de não ser capaz de falar com ela a respeito do que ela havia se tornado e pela incapacidade de trazer de volta sua atiradora de jarras e pedras. — Quer saber mesmo o que desejo?

Cecily ouviu um leve rosnar na voz dele e o fitou, desconfiada.

— Sim, claro. Uma boa esposa...

— Desejo a _minha_ esposa de volta — ele afirmou numa voz áspera, interrompendo o que, sabia, seria uma lista irritante das regras idiotas ensinadas por Anabel.

— Mas estou tentando ser uma que se comporte como antes de partirmos de Dunburn.

— Não é o que está fazendo. Lá, você não era como está nestes últimos dias, pois vem agindo de maneira muito estranha.

— Como assim?! De forma alguma! Só venho tentando ser uma boa esposa para você e...

— Diabos! Você já era uma esposa muito, muito boa!

— Artan, atirei uma jarra em sua cabeça! Ele sorriu e beijou-a na ponta do nariz.

— E verdade. Com sua boa pontaria, e se eu não tivesse me abaixado, acabaria sendo forçado a explicar um nariz quebrado. Sua pontaria também é boa com pedras.

Ela ergueu o olhar e o fitou.

— Artan, quando você estava morrendo...

— Eu não estava morrendo.

— Tão perto disso quanto eu jamais quero ver de novo — ela retrucou e respirou fundo para se acalmar. — Quando _pensei_ que estivesse morrendo, fiz uma promessa a Deus.

— Não de celibato, espero.

Uma boa esposa não deve golpear a cabeça do marido com um pedaço de pau, ela pensou, irritada.

— Prometi que seria uma esposa perfeita, como você merecia.

— Como eu merecia? E o que é uma esposa perfeita?

— Ela sabe costurar, tecer e administrar uma casa. Faz todo o possível para garantir o conforto do marido e cuida dos parentes idosos que moram com eles.

— Não deixe Angus saber que você o considera idoso — ele aconselhou e não se importou com seu olhar bravo.

— Uma boa esposa é sempre delicada, atenciosa, benévola, comporta-se bem, tem voz suave e temperamento dócil. Uma boa esposa...

Baixou o olhar para a mão dele, que lhe tapava a boca.

— Com quem, por Deus, você aprendeu tudo isso? — Artan indagou ao afastar a mão. — Com a mulher que mandou assassinar sua família, ansiosa para que você também morresse? Que tem vivido à custa do dinheiro e das terras que deveriam ser seus? E que a _fez_ se. sentir como uma órfã pobre a quem ela, bondosamente, criou quando, na verdade, era ela quem não tinha nada? Se você continua dando ouvidos a essa mulher, então eu estava enganado, pois está sofrendo da cabeça, sim.

Cecily não conteve uma exclamação e o encarou.

— Não precisa me insultar. — De repente, ela se viu sem ter o que dizer, sentindo-se completamente perdida, pois Artan estava certo. — Outras pessoas seguem a maioria dessas regras. São as que as mulheres ensinam às filhas.

— Acho bom você não ensinar essas tolices a nossas filhas.

— Não são tolices. — Ela praguejou mentalmente ao sentir vontade de voltar a chorar e não saber por quê. — É assim que uma esposa deve agir.

— Por que você, simplesmente, não é você mesma?

— Porque eu não suportaria se você me rejeitasse — ela murmurou e pôs a mão sobre a boca ao perceber o que acabava de dizer.

Artan quase sorriu, sensibilizado com as palavras reveladoras do carinho por ele, mas forçou-se a manter a atenção ao que discutiam. Começava a entender melhor o problema. Era o que Meg suspeitava. Cecily tentava conquistar sua aprovação como fazia quando era uma criança solitária, forçada a viver afastada da família de que tanto precisava. Por isso, se esforçava daquela maneira e não se dava conta de que contava com a aprovação dele e muito mais, desde o dia em que tinham se conhecido.

— Eu jamais a rejeitaria, minha Sile — ele sussurrou. — De certa forma, é você quem vem me rejeitando nestes últimos dias.

— Eu nunca faria isso!

— Por que não? Você se importa um pouco comigo?

— Não seja tolo. Claro que sim! Eu amo você!

No instante em que as palavras escaparam de sua boca, Cecily desejou que um buraco se abrisse no chão para se esconder. Porém, quando se viu sendo beijada impetuosamente por Artan, seu embaraço cessou. Um homem não podia beijar uma mulher daquela forma se fosse informado de algo que não quisesse ouvir. Não havia a mínima hesitação ali, e sim uma receptividade espontânea. Sentiu-se melhor do que havia se sentido nos últimos dias. Sabia, entretanto, que essa aceitação de seu amor não significava que ele o retribuía.

— Diga outra vez — Artan murmurou em seu ouvido.

— Eu amo você — ela sussurrou e soltou um gritinho quando o marido a ergueu nos braços e a levou para a cama.

Estavam nus e nos braços um do outro tão depressa que ela sentiu-se tão tonta quanto costumava ficar com os beijos dele. Em vão, tentou reavivar a frieza de uma dama, praticada ultimamente. A emoção estava à flor da pele e a paixão dele, tão impetuosa, que bastaram poucos beijos para atordoá-la. Competiu com ele para ver qual dos dois poderia enlouquecer mais o outro de desejo. Retribuía tudo o que recebia, carícia por carícia, beijo por beijo. Quando o aceitou em seu corpo, gritou tanto de excitação quanto de desapontamento, pois aquela união maravilhosa logo terminaria.

Ainda ofegante e trêmula, resultado do êxtase compartilhado, ousou olhar para o marido largado entre seus braços. Embora ela preferisse esse tipo de relacionamento amoroso, em vez do comedido, ele não era próprio de uma dama. Sentiu-se inquieta. Parecia que, nesse ponto, ela também não conseguira ser perfeita.

— Desculpe — ela se ouviu dizer e suspirou.

— Pelo quê? Por deixar seu homem tão satisfeito a ponto de ele não ter ânimo para andar na próxima hora? — Ergueu a cabeça para lhe dar um beijinho e notou seu olhar preocupado. — Nossa união amorosa não agrada você? — Artan sabia que sim, mas algo a perturbava, e ele estava determinado a descobrir o quê. Não permitiria que ela voltasse a se mostrar passiva e fria como a encontrara nas últimas noites. — Não a acariciei nos lugares certos? Não lhe proporcionei prazer? Não a beijei onde queria ser beijada?

— Não é isso, a culpa não foi sua. Você é maravilhoso e me agrada mais do que posso afirmar. A questão resume-se a eu não conseguir me comportar como uma dama quando você me beija.

— Uma dama? Ah, minha Sile, a mulher que encontrei na cama estas últimas noites podia parecer você, mas não era. Muito menos uma dama. Era um cadáver. Tinha a vida e o calor de um arenque morto.

— Artan!

Ele tomou o rosto dela entre as mãos e a fitou nos olhos, sem se importar com seu rubor.

— Se uma pessoa lhe disse que uma dama deve se deitar sob seu homem como um corpo pronto para a mortalha, estava enganada. Imagino se não foi por pura maldade, pois não posso conceber uma maneira mais rápida para um homem ir procurar um par de braços mais quentes.

Cecily percebeu que a raiva recente dele tinha origem no fato de tratá-lo com frieza.

— Mas dizem que um homem não respeita uma mulher que se mostra muito ardorosa.

— Se for a própria esposa meiga, que o arranha nas costas e cujos gritos de prazer lhe ecoam nos ouvidos durante horas, ele não só a respeita como também a deseja. Pelo menos este homem, sim. — Afastou um pouco o corpo e começou a beijá-la nos seios. — Ele gosta de ouvir seus murmúrios suaves enquanto se delicia com seus lindos seios. —Escorregou a mão por seu corpo e pôs-se a acariciá-la intimamente. — Sim, e esse gemido ao tocá-la aqui é música para os ouvidos dele.

Ao ver que o desejo já escurecia o olhar dela, Artan continuou beijando-a por todo o corpo. Sentira muita falta do ardor que compartilhavam e estava determinado a mostrar-lhe como ansiava por isso, além de não ter a intenção de permitir que o privasse dele outra vez. Se, para tanto, tivessem de fazer amor até ele não poder mais andar, estava disposto a enfrentar o sacrifício, pensou com um sorriso.

— Ele gosta de sentir como seu corpo delicado treme a cada beijo e carícia. — Com os ombros, afastou suas coxas, expondo-a aos afagos. — E adora senti-la retorcer-se extasiada quando ele faz isto.

Cecily gritou baixinho ao sentir Artan estimulá-la com beijos. Constrangimento e hesitação ante essa intimidade surgiram e se foram rapidamente. Tentou lutar contra a própria paixão, mas abandonou-se ao prazer que ele lhe proporcionava. Ao perceber o início do êxtase, esforçou-se para abraçá-lo, mas ele a impediu, levando-a às alturas do prazer. Ela ainda gritava com a força das sensações quando Artan penetrou-a, unindo-os naquele momento bem-aventurado.

Passaram-se vários momentos antes de Cecily encontrar energia para falar.

— Então, devo parar de ser um cadáver no quarto? Rindo, Artan ergueu a cabeça para dar-lhe um beijo meigo, e a puxou de encontro ao peito.

— Claro. Nunca mais traga aquela mulher de volta aqui. Correrei o risco de congelar minhas partes, tentando aquecê-la.

— Isso resolve a questão. Nunca a convidarei para entrar neste quarto. A última coisa que quero é danificar suas partes.

Ele sorriu, mas logo ficou sério.

— Você não precisa ser mais do que é, Sile. Aquela menina dada a insultar, a atirar pedras e dar pontapés na minha canela é com quem eu quis me casar. Não me importa se você sabe costurar e fazer almofadas e camisas com pontos perfeitos. Não preciso dessas coisas, e sim da menina que cavalgou de Dunburn a Glascreag sem reclamar, que me chama de idiota quando mereço e que atirou uma jarra na minha cabeça porque eu fui um tolo e feri seus sentimentos.

— Eu não deveria ter feito aquilo, Artan. Poderia tê-lo machucado.

— Eu merecia ser machucado, pois foi o que fiz a você. — Beijou-a na testa e disse baixinho: — Não posso garantir que não repita isso. As vezes, homens são imbecis, falam e agem antes de pensar. Mas prometo me esforçar, pois não agüentarei ver de novo aquele seu olhar magoado. Preferia cortar fora minha perna. Apenas lembre-se de que é minha esposa, minha companheira, meu coração... meu amor.

Sentiu-a ficar tensa entre o braços e temeu ter dito algo errado.

— Seu coração? Seu amor? Você me ama, Artan? — ela indagou numa voz trêmula.

— Amo, sim. — Puxou-a para mais perto e sentiu a umidade das lágrimas no peito. — Isso a faz chorar?

— Só de felicidade. Jamais imaginei que você pudesse me amar, embora eu te ame há tanto tempo.

— Bem, não posso precisar exatamente há quanto tempo sei que amo você. Mas como passei a agir como um idiota assim que a conheci, calculo ter sido desde então: Tão logo a beijei, sabia que você seria minha companheira, mas minha pobre cabeça masculina fixou-se nessa palavra. — Sorriu ao ouvi-la rir e, segurando-a pelo queixo, a fez erguer o rosto para ele. — Eu amo você, minha Sile. Nunca se esqueça disso. Amo você como ê. Não precisava ter tentado mudar para obter minha aprovação, respeito e amor. Já tinha tudo isso e sempre terá.

Cecily beijou-o nos lábios e o acariciou no rosto. Custava a acreditar que aquele homem a amava e a compreendia tão bem. O fato de amá-la apesar de ela ser meio rude às vezes cicatrizava muitas de suas feridas antigas, e ela o amava mais ainda por isso.

— Assim como sou?

— Exatamente como você é. Vislumbrei esse seu espírito quando nos conhecemos em Dunburn. Quanto mais nos afastávamos daquele lugar, mais esse espírito se revelava e mais eu a queria. Eu não precisava de maneiras elegantes, de almofadas macias, de tapeçarias luxuosas, apenas de você. — Sorriu quando ela o abraçou bem apertado. — Temi tê-la perdido, menina.

A voz tinha um tom tão triste que ela o beijou no peito.

— Nunca, E eu jamais tentarei me transformar em algo que o desagrade.

— Ótimo, pois você estava nos levando todos à loucura.

— Todos?!

— Isso mesmo. Seu tio até se ofereceu para me ajudar a estrangulá-la, a fim de lhe incutir bom senso. Concordávamos que você tinha se tornado dócil e atenciosa a ponto de nos fazer ranger os dentes.

— Minha atitude também estava me enlouquecendo um pouco, o que me deixava furiosa — Cecily admitiu.

— Ah, e foi por isso que estava pisoteando a camisa?

— Sim. Ficarei aliviada ao ser o que sou e, se eu tentar agir de maneira diferente só para agradar alguém...

— Eu lhe darei umas boas palmadas.

— Uma admoestação severa será suficiente.

— Muito justo. Seremos felizes, menina. Não se preocupe com isso. Como não poderíamos ser se nos amamos?

— Verdade pura, montanhês.

— Você também é uma, sabia?

— Ora, pois sou. Maravilha! Artan bocejou.

— Bem, parece que vou ter de dormir um pouco antes de fazermos amor outra vez. Você exauriu seu homem, mulher.

— Você sabe como lisonjear uma garota, marido. Mas não desejo cansá-lo. Temos a vida inteira pela frente.

— Ah, sem dúvida. Porém, Angus está ansioso para ter um neto, ou melhor, um sobrinho-neto, embora ele não o chame assim. Você notou todos os brinquedosque ele está esculpindo em madeira?

Franziu a testa ao vê-la ficar tensa e sentar-se devagar. Tentando não se distrair com os lindos seios que apareciam entre os cabelos longos, observou-lhe a expressão. Ela não parecia zangada, preocupada e nem amedrontada, tudo que uma possível gravidez poderia provocar em uma mulher ainda não disposta a enfrentá-la. Ela parecia perplexa, provocando-lhe uma esperança súbita. Tenso, esperou que ela contasse os dedos, mas se impacientou.

— Sile?

— Acho que talvez já tenhamos feito um. Estou... bem, não fiquei... — Fez uma careta, praguejou baixinho e disse: — Estou atrasada.

— Quanto tempo?

— Duas semanas. — Isso é raro?

— Muito. E não posso entender como não me dei conta.

Alvoroçado, Artan tomou-a nos braços.

— Minha meiga e pequenina Sile, você me deixa muito feliz. Não, eu já estava feliz e, agora, estou exultante!

— Quem haveria de pensar que teríamos todas essas alegrias quando você entrou no grande salão de Dunburn com um guarda dos Donaldson pendurado em cada mão?

— Acredito que senti o toque da sorte no minuto em que fitei seus olhos, coração.

— Oh, Artan, você está ficando realmente muito bom com palavras carinhosas. — Beijou-o nos lábios. — Muito bom mesmo.

— Para um bárbaro, você quer dizer?

— Sim, para um bárbaro atraente, forte e bondoso. Meu bárbaro.

— Sempre seu. —. Aproximou os lábios dos dela e murmurou: — Mas vamos deixar o bondoso só entre nós, está bem?

Cecily ainda ria quando ele a beijou.

 **EP** **Í** **LOGO**

 _ **Dunburn**_

 _ **Tr**_ _ **ê**_ _ **s anos mais tarde**_

O que você está fazendo? — Cecily perguntou enquanto Artan amarrava seus pulsos.

— Raptando-a — ele respondeu um instante antes de amordaçá-la.

Sorriu enquanto a punha sobre os ombros, saía do quarto e rumava para a escada. Sem dúvida, a esposa adorável o insultava por trás da mordaça com grande criatividade. Parou um instante para trocar um sorriso com Angus, parado à porta do grande salão com os sobrinhos-netos, um de cada lado. Mesmo aos dois anos, os filhos gêmeos se pareciam com ele, bem como com Angus, até nas caretas.

— Onde mamãe vai? — indagou Aiden.

— Dar um passeio com o papai.

— Bom — Eric disse e voltou para o grande salão. Com expressão séria, Meg encarou Artan por sobre o ombro de Angus, mas os olhos brilhavam com o riso contido.

— Pelos ruídos que faz, parece que ela não quer ir.

;— Vai mudar de idéia quando chegarmos lá — Artan afirmou ao usar de mais firmeza para segurar a esposa, que se retorcia em protesto contra a arrogância dele.

— Espero que sim, ou você vai ter de explicar aos menininhos como o papai quebrou o nariz.

Artan riu e saiu da fortaleza, deixando os filhos sob o cuidado amoroso dos avós. Tinha sido o casamento com Meg que vencera a resistência de Angus em relação à viagem de todos a Dunburn, a herança de Eric. Meg queria ver os filhos e suas famílias que moravam perto e ansiava que conhecessem Angus. Artan suspeitava de que ela queria ver a expressão deles ao conhecerem a pequenina Meghan, filha dela e de Angus por um verdadeiro milagre. Meg já estava perto do fim de seus anos de fertilidade quando a concebera. Tinha sido um parto muito difícil, e Artan sabia que tanto Meg quanto Angus tinham passado a ser muito cautelosos para não arriscar a vida dela com mais uma criança. Meghan estava sendo criada quase como irmã dos gêmeos, pois ninguém ignorava o fato de que os pais dela não viveriam para vê-la crescida.

Artan, por outro lado, não tinha essa preocupação. Os gêmeos estavam com dois anos, quase desmamados, e sua Sile mostrava-se mais do que pronta para ter outra criança. Fora ele quem insistira para esperarem, a fim de garantir que ela não enfraquecesse com gestações seguidas. Nenhum dos dois, porém, temia esse perigo. Até a parteira, com Cat e Meg ao seu lado, tinha expressado surpresa com a facilidade de Cecily dar à luz gêmeos. Aliás, dois meninos bem grandes para recém-nascidos.

As três haviam declarado que ela era do tipo afortunado para ter filhos com tanta aptidão quanto esse milagre penoso permitia. Ele tinha os filhos lindos de cabelos pretos. Agora, queria uma menininha de olhos verdes, cabelos vermelhos e com a mesma vivacidade que fazia da mãe a alegria de seu coração.

No momento em que pôs Cecily no chão, ela arregalou os olhos. Manteve-se imóvel enquanto Artan lhe desamarrava os pulsos. Não tinha certeza das intenções dele, porém não faria nada que pudesse impedi-lo.

— Aqui estamos, mulher — ele anunciou antes de tirar a mordaça.

— Se você está esperando que eu pragueje, temo que a vinda até aqui me fez esquecer a maioria das maldições — ela confessou tão logo Artan o fez.

— Escaparam por seus ouvidos?

Cecily não respondeu e olhou a vegetação densa, perto do riacho, onde a jornada deles havia começado. Desde que tinham chegado a Dunburn, uma semana atrás, ela demonstrara diversas vezes a vontade de vir até ali, más não fora atendida. Isso naturalmente, porque Artan sabia que viriam e queria preparar a visita. Comida e vinho estavam sob as árvores do bosque onde ela adorava brincar quando era criança.

— Um encontro preparado com meu belo cavaleiro montanhês? — ela perguntou, sorrindo.

— Sim, um encontro nosso — ele respondeu ao levá-la pela mão para debaixo das árvores. — Deixei de fazer umas poucas coisas na última vez em que estivemos aqui.

— Quais seriam?

— Tomar sua virgindade.

— Ela se foi. Bons ventos a levaram tempos atrás.

— Seu coração?

— Firmemente em suas mãos muito antes do encontro.

Artan riu e deitou-a na manta que estendera no chão. Fizeram amor devagar sob o calor do sol da tarde. A paixão entre ambos continuava ardente e carinhosa como quando a tinha atraído para aquele lugar. Depois de três anos de casamento e dois filhos, ele ainda não conseguia possuí-la o suficiente. A maneira com que sua Sile retribuía cada carícia e beijo seu, ou como tentava enlouquecê-lo de desejo, da mesma forma com que ele a instigava, lhe diziam que ela sentia a magia que haviam compartilhado brevemente ali antes de ele tê-lo profanado.

Ainda trêmulo com a força do prazer abençoado e do encanto de poder compartilhá-lo com sua Sile, deitou-se de costas e a puxou para os braços. Ela lhe ofereceu o sorriso que sempre exibia depois de terem feito amor, meigo, satisfeito, que revelava resquícios da paixão compartilhada. Era um sorriso que sempre o fazia se sentir como se fosse o melhor amante da face da terra.

Cecily o beijou na ponta do nariz e murmurou:

— Você está me olhando como se esperasse que eu saísse dançando sob as árvores.

— Ah, faria isso?

— Se tivesse ânimo, sim. Artan, alguma coisa o está preocupando?

— Sim, amor, mas não só agora. Entenda, eu sempre me senti culpado pelo que aconteceu naquela noite. Você estava certa ao se sentir traída. Eu pedi que me encontrasse aqui com a intenção de raptá-la, mas fui um fraco por não resistir à tentação de, primeiro, experimentar um pouco de prazer. Eu planejava, sim, me casar com você, pois, em minha arrogância, tinha decidido que você me convinha e que não seria um castigo nos casarmos para que eu herdasse Glascreag.

Foi difícil para Cecily conter o riso, pois o marido não estava revelando nada que ela não tivesse decifrado muito tempo; atrás. Porém, o fato de ele ter se afligido com isso durante esses anos era comovente. Pensou em como tivera uma sorte imensa ao ser amada por um homem tão bom.

— De fato, aquilo foi uma demonstração espantosa de arrogância. Mas Artan, você é o único que ainda se aflige com o que aconteceu aqui. Se tivesse murmurado umas poucas palavras amorosas enquanto me raptava, talvez eu não tivesse ficado tão brava. Contudo, você salvou minha vida naquela noite. Levei algum tempo para perceber isso, mas é verdade. E isso importa muito mais para mim do que o fato de você ter usado sua sedução para eu vir encontrá-lo aqui quando sua intenção secreta era de me salvar do perigo em Dunburn. Na verdade, se eu não fosse tão inocente e levasse uma vida reclusa, saberia que um homem não poderia fazer amor comigo daquela maneira e não sentir nada por mim.

Ele a beijou.

— Eu queria apagar todas as lembranças ruins.

— Bem, você conseguiu, embora houvesse apenas umas poucas. E a maioria pelo fato de eu não me achar merecedora da atenção de ninguém. Portanto, o problema era meu e não seu. — Acariciou-o no peito. — Quase todas as lembranças são boas, graças a você. Uma menina isolada, convencida por outras pessoas a não valer nada, veio a este lugar lindo, banhado pelo luar, e o homem mais bonito que já tinha visto não só a conduziu às alturas do prazer como também a raptou porque ela corria perigo.

— Em sua versão da história, representei o papel de um sujeito audacioso e galanteador.

— Pois é tudo isso. Além de saboroso — ela acrescentou depois de beijá-lo.

Artan não resistiu e a puxou para mais perto. Em instantes, a paixão entre eles tornava a explodir. Acariciaram-se loucamente e, ao perceber que já estavam prestes a gozar o prazer abençoado, ele penetrou-a. Os gritos de ambos, ao alcançarem o êxtase, ainda ecoavam pelo ar quando, ofegantes, largaram-se nos braços um do outro.

—Você sabe qual foi uma das razões para eu trazê-la de volta a Dunburn, não sabe? — Artan murmurou ao encontrar, finalmente, energia para falar.

— Sei. Você queria que eu acreditasse realmente que eles se foram — Cecily murmurou antes de se sentar e começar a ajeitar as roupas. — Você estava certo. Eu sabia, racionalmente, que eles tinham pagado por seus crimes, e até me sentia mal por suas filhas ficarem marcadas pelo fato de os pais terem sido enforcados por assassinato e roubo. Mas, em algum recanto da minha mente, ainda existia o medo de eles retornarem e arruinarem minha vida. Eu precisava banir esses fantasmas.

Artan também se sentou, passando o braço pela cintura delgada.

— Ótimo. Agora posso ter certeza de que nunca mais verei a esposa perfeita.

Cecily riu e roçou os lábios nos dele.

— Não, mesmo. E quanto às lembranças deste lugar? Ah, meu marido, existe uma que jamais esquecerei.

— Minha maneira de amá-la?

— Maravilhosa. Mas não, Artan, sinto muito. Apesar de todas as coisas que possa ter feito de errado naquela noite, há algo de que nunca esquecerei e pelo qual serei sempre grata.

— A que você se refere?

— Você me libertou, Artan. E ainda melhor, você me libertou para ser eu mesma e sua Sile.

— E a arrastei para dentro da minha vida.

— Onde espero que você me mantenha.

— Sim, menina, para sempre.

 **FIM**


	14. Chapter 14

**Murray 14 – No auge da paixão**

 **Hannah Howell**

 **Escócia, 1481  
Entre o desejo e a vingança...**  
Lucas Murray é um homem ferido de corpo e alma. Ele conseguiu voltar a ser o guerreiro que fora um dia, exceto pela sequela na perna e pelo desgosto causado pela morte da mulher que ele amou no passado... a mesma mulher que o conduziu às mãos do inimigo... Vestida como uma saqueadora mascarada, é Katerina Haldane quem salva Lucas enquanto ele luta para viver... e para vingar-se. Chocado ao descobrir que Katerina está viva, Lucas se vê atormentado pelo desejo que ela lhe desperta. Katerina, por sua vez, desesperada para reconquistar a confiança de Lucas, tenta convencê-lo de sua inocência e apontar a verdadeira culpada. Agora, Lucas precisa aprender a confiar novamente em seus instintos, tanto na batalha quanto no amor...

 **Cap** **í** **tulo I**

 _ **Esc**_ _ **ó**_ _ **cia, Primavera de 1481**_

A batina provocava coceira. Lucas rangeu os dentes, aplacando o desejo de arrancá-la e arranhar vigorosamente cada centímetro do corpo. Não sabia como seu primo Matthew aguentava usar aquela indumentária todos os dias. Uma vez que o rapaz havia espontaneamente dedicado sua vida ao serviço de Deus, Lucas não achava que ele merecesse tamanha penitência. Um homem que desejava sacrificar-se tanto por Deus deveria poder fazê-lo em trajes mais confortáveis.

— Isso pode ter sido uma má idéia, Eachann — Lucas murmurou enquanto parava em um pequeno aclive para contemplar a vila de Dunlochan.

O grande cavalo baio resfolegou e começou a pastar na grama sob seus cascos.

— Bom, não há volta agora. Estou somente sofrendo um momento de incerteza, e isso me envergonha. Nunca fui muito habilidoso em subterfúgios, não? Sou um homem rude, e para o que pretendo fazer preciso de sutileza e astúcia. Mas como estou preparado, não devo me preocupar.

Lucas franziu o cenho para o cavalo e disse a si mesmo que tinha somente imaginado a risada do animal. Por outro lado, se Eachann pudesse entender o que tinha dito, rir seria provavelmente uma resposta adequada. Ainda assim, não tinha escolha. Precisava de vingança.

Era uma fome que exigia ser satisfeita. Também não podia pedir a seus familiares que se arriscassem, apesar de eles estarem mais do que dispostos a tanto. Essa vontade era o motivo pelo qual tinha fugido durante a noite sem dizer a ninguém, nem mesmo a seu irmão gêmeo, para onde iria.

Á briga era somente sua. Cercado pelos homens fortes e hábeis de seu clã, sabia que se sentiria privado de satisfazer uma outra necessidade. Precisava provar a si mesmo que as lesões que sofrerá não o haviam incapacitado para ser o guerreiro que tinha sido antes da derrota. Precisava vencer os homens que haviam tentado destruí-lo e devia fazer isso sozinho. Sua família não havia compreendido inteiramente essa necessidade. Eles não tinham entendido completamente o ímpeto de trabalhar continuamente de forma tão dura para recuperar suas habilidades após a convalescença. Sabia que os elogios que recebera conforme progredia lentamente tinham sido, em parte, uma tentativa de impedi-lo de se esforçar tão duramente para recuperar as habilidades anteriores, de superar a rigidez e a dor em sua perna.

Ele precisava desesperadamente ver que era tão bom quanto antes, que a força verdadeira que possuía não lhe tinha sido roubada. Devia provar seu valor para ser o herdeiro de Donncoill.

— Artan entenderia — disse, batendo no forte pescoço de Eachann enquanto descia a colina em direção à vila.

Angustiou-se pelo pesar que ainda sentia. Seu irmão gêmeo tinha a própria vida agora, separada daquela que haviam partilhado desde o útero. Artan tinha esposa, terras e uma família. Lucas estava feliz por ele, mas ainda sofria pela perda de sua outra metade. Em seu coração, Lucas sabia que ele e Artan não podiam ser completamente separados, mas agora o irmão se dividia entre outras pessoas e não mais se dedicava somente a ele. Teria de se acostumar a isso.

— E eu não tenho ninguém.

Lucas fez uma careta. Parecia uma criança emburrada, ainda que não conseguisse se livrar do sentimento de estar completamente só. Não gostava disso, mas sabia que parte do problema era que ele não tinha perdido apenas Artan. Perdera também Katerina. Ela o havia traído, e ele não merecia todo esse sofrimento. Nenhuma outra mulher poderia banir o vazio deixado por sua perda. Nenhuma outra mulher poderia aliviar a frieza deixada pela perversa traição. Ainda se lembrava dela, impassível, vendo-o ser surrado quase até a morte. Não havia emitido um som ou feito qualquer movimento para salvá-lo. Não havia sequer derramado uma lágrima.

Lucas livrou-se das recordações sombrias e da dor que elas ainda provocavam e decidiu que, assim que provasse a si mesmo que ainda era o mesmo homem de antes, se acabaria nos braços de uma mulher. Queria se exaurir em um corpo macio e convidativo até se livrar do veneno de Katerina.

Apesar de não ter sido por fidelidade a Katerina que permanecera praticamente celibatário, sabia que a ânsia que sentia por ela e a paixão que compartilharam tornavam difícil que se satisfizesse com outra pessoa. Para Lucas, estava tudo acabado entre eles, mas era óbvio que seu coração e seu corpo continuavam escravizados. Decidiu que quando voltasse a Donncoill superaria a relutância em revelar as cicatrizes e as ocasionais dificuldades a uma mulher e encontraria para si uma amante. Talvez até uma esposa, refletiu, enquanto refreava o cavalo diante da pequena estalagem no coração da vila. Lembrando-se dos olhos azul-escuros e dos cabelos cor de mel de Katerina, resolveu que a mulher seria morena. Era hora de encerrar completamente o assunto.

Desmontando, Lucas entregou Eachann aos cuidados de um garoto franzino que rapidamente surgiu a seu lado. O rapaz encarou-o com os olhos azuis arregalados e parecia que acabara de ver um fantasma. Aquele olhar o deixou desconfortável. Sutilmente checou se o capuz ainda cobria o cabelo que não conseguira cortar. Apesar de saber que precisaria do capuz cobrindo sua cabeça o tempo todo para não ser reconhecido, a vaidade o tinha feito relutar em cortar os longos cabelos negros e as trancas de guerreiro. Achando que o garoto era humilde, Lucas recolheu as coisas atreladas à sela do cavalo e deu-lhe uma moeda antes de entrar na estalagem.

Após apenas dois passos, sentiu um arrepio na espinha e parou para olhar ao redor. Esse era o local em que havia sido capturado, arrastado para longe para ser brutalmente espancado e depois deixado para morrer. Apesar dos pesadelos com os quais ainda sofria ocasionalmente, acreditava que havia dominado o medo despropositado que a surra provocara.

O aborrecimento com tal fraqueza o ajudou a reprimir o medo. Endireitando-se, foi até uma mesa que ficava em um canto sombreado nos fundos do aposento. Mal se sentou, uma viçosa criada de cabelos claros correu para cumprimentá-lo. Se ele se lembrava bem, seu nome era Annie.

— Padre — começou.

— Não, minha criança. Ainda não fui ordenado — interrompeu Lucas, esperando que isso explicasse eventuais erros que pudesse cometer. — Estou em peregrinação para retornar ao mosteiro e fazer meus votos finais.

— Oh! — Annie suspirou. — Esperava que o senhor estivesse procurando um lugar para servir à vontade de Deus. — Olhou rapidamente para os homens bebendo cerveja perto da grande lareira. — Seguramente precisamos de um homem santo por aqui. Dunlochan está mergulhada em mal e pecado.

— Quando retornar, falarei a meus irmãos sobre sua necessidade, menina.

— Obrigada, padre. Ah, quero dizer, senhor. Como posso servi-lo?

— Comida, cerveja e uma cama para a noite, moça. Em poucos instantes, Lucas estava desfrutando de uma boa cerveja, um suculento ensopado de carne de carneiro e uma grossa fatia de pão quente. A boa comida servida na estalagem tinha sido a razão pela qual se demorara em Dunlochan o suficiente para conhecer Katerina. Seu estômago o tinha certamente desencaminhado aquele dia, pensou com amargura. Na verdade, o estômago podia tê-lo mantido em Dunlochan por tempo suficiente para conhecer Katerina, mas fora outra parte dele que verdadeiramente o desencaminhara. Um olhar para o lindo corpo de Katerina, os longos e espessos cabelos cor de mel e os grandes e profundos olhos azuis, e tinha perdido todo o bom senso. Pensara que havia encontrado sua companheira e somente se deparara com traição e dor.

Lucas praguejou em silêncio. A mulher não sairia de sua vida, de sua mente nem de seu coração. Aquilo, no entanto, não o impediria de vingar-se dela. Ainda não sabia como conseguiria isso, mas o faria. Primeiro, os homens que tentaram matá-lo, e depois a mulher que dera a ordem.

Outra perda daquela noite sombria fora a confiança que depositava nas pessoas e na habilidade que possuía de julgá-las como amigos ou inimigos. Lucas tinha acreditado que Katerina era sua companheira, a mulher para quem tinha nascido. Em vez disso, ela tinha quase sido sua morte. Era difícil acreditar no próprio julgamento após esse erro quase fatal, e a capacidade de discernir em quem confiar era importante para um guerreiro.

Como poderia ser um bom senhor para o povo de Donncoill se não sabia diferenciar um amigo de um inimigo?

Sorveu um gole de cerveja e observou os homens que estavam próximos à lareira. Tinha certeza de que pelo menos um deles estava lá naquela noite, mas as sombras lançadas pelo fogo tornavam difícil vê-lo claramente. Uma das coisas de que se lembrava claramente era que poucos deles tinham sido justos como a maioria dos Haldane costumava ser. O fato de Katerina contratar mercenários o tinha intrigado, mas, talvez, o povo dela tivesse se recusado a obedecer tal ordem. Se tinham sido contratados apenas para isso, matá-los seria mais fácil, pois poucos seriam vingados.

Seis homens subitamente entraram na estalagem e Lucas se enrijeceu. As sombras não cobriam seus rostos e ele reconheceu todos. Era difícil controlar o impulso de sacar sua espada e ir atrás deles. Estremeceu levemente, a lembrança do espancamento vivida e nítida em seu corpo e mente. Esfregou a perna esquerda, a dor dos ossos destruídos aguçada pelas lembranças sombrias. A mão direita latejava como se recordasse cada golpe desferido pelas botas de quem o agredira. A cicatriz que cobria o lado direito do rosto cocava, e Lucas quase podia sentir a dor provocada pela lâmina da faca cortando sua carne naquele local.

Respirou fundo. Sabia que precisava afastar aquelas lembranças para pensar com clareza. A vingança pela qual ansiava não seria possível se agisse rápido demais ou sucumbisse ao ímpeto de usar a espada para atacar aqueles homens. Amaldiçoou outra vez em silêncio quando percebeu que parte da capacidade de se controlar devia-se ao fato de pensar que não conseguiria derrotar os seis homens com um ataque direto. A confiança em suas recém-recuperadas habilidades para a batalha obviamente não era tão grande quanto pensava.

— Annie! — berrou um dos homens quando ele e os companheiros se sentaram. Traga seu traseiro aqui e sirva-nos cerveja, mulher!

Havia uma óbvia precaução nos passos de Annie enquanto se aproximava deles com canecas e um jarro de cerveja.

— Quieto, Ranald! — repreendeu. —Vi você entrar e já estava pronta. Não é preciso gritar assim.

Lucas observou a jovem mulher fazer o possível para servir uma caneca de cerveja para cada um enquanto tentava evitar as mãos pegajosas. Ao contrário de muitas outras garotas que trabalhavam em tais lugares, Annie não era uma prostituta, facilmente seduzida por uma moeda ou duas, mas os homens a tratavam como se fosse. Quando conseguiu se afastar da mesa, estava corada de raiva e os olhos brilhavam com lágrimas de vergonha. Lucas teve que tomar um grande gole da forte cerveja para sufocar a vontade de sair em defesa da moça. Sorriu de leve quando ela parou em sua mesa para encher a caneca e se perguntou por que isso a fizera estreitar os olhos e comprimir os lábios.

— O senhor já esteve aqui? — perguntou, sentando-se diante dele.

— Não. Por que você pensaria isso? Ela deu de ombros.

— Há algo em seu sorriso que me é familiar.

Lucas não tinha idéia de como um sorriso podia ser familiar, mas disse a si mesmo para procurar ser mais cuidadoso.

— Talvez você veja poucos sorrisos, não?

— Certamente muito poucos que revelem dentes tão brancos e perfeitos.

— Uma bênção que recebi de minha família e de Deus. Isso e limpá-los regularmente. Ela assentíu.

— Lady Katerina me ensinou sobre a importância de limpar os dentes.

— E uma boa mulher?

— Era sim.

— Era?

— Sim, morreu na última primavera, a pobre moça.— Olhou para os homens que a tinham tratado tão mal.

— Eles e as mulheres do castelo dizem que milady se matou, mas não acredito. Ela nunca teria feito isso. Ah, e o homem adorável que a estava cortejando desapareceu no mesmo dia. Ninguém sabe para onde ele foi. — De repente, olhou diretamente para Lucas. — Estou pensando que seu sorriso me lembra o dele. Um rapaz muito bonito, que a fazia feliz.

Lucas estava chocado demais para fazer algo além de concordar. Não podia sequer pensar em alguma coisa para dizer, para afastar a perigosa comparação que Annie tinha acabado de fazer.

Katerina estava morta.

A notícia o atingiu como um forte golpe no peito e foi preciso algum tempo para recuperar o ar. Disse a si mesmo que o pesar profundo que o arrebatou devia-se ao fato de haver perdido qualquer chance de exigir vingança pela traição, mas uma voz em sua mente zombava dessa explicação. E ele, implacavelmente, a silenciava.

— E pecado visitar o túmulo apesar de ela ter sido enterrada em solo não consagrado? — perguntou Annie.

— Não, menina — respondeu, com a voz um pouco rouca devida aos sentimentos contra os quais estava lutando. — A alma dela precisa de suas orações mais do que as outras, não?

A idéia de Katerina jazendo sob a terra fria era mais do que Lucas podia suportar e rapidamente afastou a imagem. Ignorou também as questões que rodopiavam em sua mente, perguntas que exigiam respostas. Não podia acreditar que Katerina tivesse cometido suicídio, mas esse não era o momento para resolver o enigma. Enquanto buscava vingança dos homens que o espancaram podia fazer algumas perguntas, mas a vingança deveria ser a prioridade no momento. Quando a tivesse concluído, descobriria a verdade sobre a morte de Katerina. Não importava o que ela tinha feito a ele, nunca descansaria tranqüilamente com o pensamento de seu corpo adorável enterrado em solo não consagrado.

— O senhor acha que poderia rezar por ela? Isso seria pecado?

Lucas não tinha idéia e procurou atrapalhadamente uma resposta.

— E meu dever orar por almas perdidas, menina.

— Poderia levá-lo ao local em que está enterrada — começou Annie e franziu o cenho quando Ranald e dois de seus parceiros vieram à mesa. — Se quer mais cerveja, é só pedir.

— Vim ver por que você está sentada aqui conversando tão confortavelmente com esse monge — disse Ranald.

— E isso é da sua conta?

— Você desperdiça seu tempo cortejando um monge, moça. Se estiver carente de homem, estou mais que disposto a satisfazer suas necessidades. — Sorriu quando seus companheiros deram risada.

— Só queria falar com alguém que tenha viajado para além dos limites das terras de Haldane — retrucou ela. — Alguém que não fede, nem pragueja, nem tenta levantar minha saia.

Annie corou e olhou para Lucas.

— Desculpe-me por falar assim, senhor.

— Não é você quem deve se desculpar, mas os homens que a obrigam a falar assim — afirmou Lucas, observando Ranald de perto.

— Ah, eu só cortejo a garota — respondeu Ranald, olhando para Lucas.

— É assim que você chama isso?

— O que você sabe? Entregou tudo para Deus, não? Ou é daqueles que fazem os votos a Deus com um lado da boca, enquanto cortejam as garotas com o outro?

— Você insulta minha honra — acusou Lucas friamente, desejando que o homem se fosse, pois o impulso de fazê-lo pagar agora, e caro, por cada pontada de dor que sofrerá no último ano estava ficando forte demais para ser ignorado. — Só estou questionando suas habilidades para cortejar.

— E o que, você sabe? Aliás, o que exatamente está fazendo em Dunlochan? Não há um mosteiro por aqui.

— Ele está peregrinando para onde fará os votos — respondeu Annie. — Deixe-o em paz e volte para seus amigos e sua cerveja.

— Você o defende muito, garota. Eu me pergunto por quê. — Ranald olhou bravo para Lucas. — O que ele esconde sob esse manto?

Enquanto Lucas se conscientizava do súbito perigo que corria, Ranald puxou seu capuz, expondo o cabelo que a vaidade o impedira de cortar. Por um breve momento, todos o encararam, boquiabertos e com os olhos arregalados. Lucas pensou em atacar o homem imediatamente, mas o bom senso interveio. Os amigos já estavam se levantando de seus assentos e se aproximando.

Aproveitando-se do choque de todos ao ver o que pensavam ser um fantasma, Lucas levantou-se, pegou suas coisas e disparou para a porta. Saiu e virou-se na direção do estábulo só para cambalear quando alguém o agarrou por trás. Blasfemando, virou-se e chutou o homem no rosto. Sabendo que não alcançaria o cavalo a tempo, Lucas atirou longe suas coisas e se livrou da batina. Quando Ranald e seus amigos acabaram de sair da estalagem, Lucas os estava encarando com uma espada em uma das mãos e um punhal na outra.

— Então, é você — disse Ranald, desembainhando a espada e se aproximando com seus parceiros para ficar frente a frente com Lucas. — Você deveria estar morto. Nós o atiramos do despenhadeiro e o vimos caído lá embaixo.

— Mas vocês nunca voltaram para ver se eu fiquei lá, não? — retrucou Lucas, com escárnio.

— Por que nos darmos ao trabalho? Nós o espancamos, você sangrava das várias feridas e o atiramos de um penhasco.

Lucas deu de ombros.

— Levantei-me e fui para casa — disse, sabendo que a família gemeria ao ouvi-lo descrever tudo o que sofrerá para voltar a Donncoill de forma tão simples:

— Bem, você não rastejará de volta para casa desta vez, rapaz.

— Não, pretendo cavalgar de volta triunfantemente, deixando seus corpos atrás de mim para apodrecer na sujeira.

— Creio que não — Ranald escarneceu, olhando para a perna esquerda de Lucas. — Observei-o sair da estalagem, e você coxeia e tropeça como um homem velho. Nós o deixamos aleijado, não?

Lucas lutou contra a fúria que ameaçava consumi-lo. Deveria executar a vingança com frieza, tinha de lutar com a mente limpa e pensar cuidadosamente em cada movimento. Era culpa desse homem que Lucas não pudesse mais se mover com a mesma velocidade e graça de antes, e era difícil deixar de simplesmente dar um bote e derrubá-lo. Antes da surra, não estaria tão preocupado com os outros homens, sabendo que poderia atacá-los com igual velocidade com boas chances de derrotá-los. Agora, por causa deles, era obrigado a avaliar com cautela cada movimento, se tinha qualquer esperança de sair vivo da situação.

— Nem essa pequena ferida vai me impedir de matá-lo — falou Lucas, a voz quase animada, mesmo reparando com uma ponta de temor que começavam lentamente a cercá-lo.

— Ainda arrogante — disse Ranald, sorrindo e sacudindo a cabeça. — Bom, logo se unirá à sua prostituta na terra fria.

— Então, Annie falou a verdade quando disse que lady Katerina estava morta.

— Sim, ela se uniu a você. Nós a atiramos do penhasco dentro da água.

Aquilo não fazia sentido para Lucas, mas ele repeliu a súbita confusão e todas as questões levantadas. Como e por que Katerina tinha morrido não era o mais importante no momento. Permanecer vivo tinha de ser prioritário.

Um rápido olhar na direção da estalagem revelou uma Annie muito pálida e vários outros Haldane olhando e escutando, mas Ranald falara baixo demais para que ouvissem aquela confissão. Lucas esperava que, se não conseguisse vencer a luta, eles descobrissem o que tinha acontecido a Katerina, apesar de que o fato de ele se importar com isso era outro enigma que não tinha tempo de solucionar.

— Suponho que você não tenha coragem de me encarar de homem para homem, sem todos os seus parceiros, para proteger sua pele imprestável — investiu Lucas, enquanto se retesava para a batalha que viria.

— Está me chamando de covarde? — rosnou Ranald.

— Você precisa de uma dúzia de homens para me capturar, espancar-me quase até a morte, jogar-me de um penhasco e então assassinar uma mulher indefesa. Sim, creio que o estou chamando de covarde.

— Será um prazer matá-lo, idiota!

Olhando em volta para os homens que o rodeavam, Lucas tinha a terrível sensação de que seria uma morte rápida, mas endireitou a coluna. Tinha estado em apuros antes e saído quase ileso. Tudo o que precisava fazer era readquirir aquela arrogância que tanto irritava Ranald, mas estava um pouco preocupado achando que talvez não conseguisse. Parecia que o coração batia tão forte que podia escutá-lo. Dizendo a si mesmo que estava imaginando coisas, preparou-se para vencer e, se falhasse, levar junto tantos homens quanto pudesse. Desta vez, matá-lo custaria caro.

— Ele está vivo?!

Katerina encarou o jovem Thomas, segura de que não o tinha compreendido bem, que a falta de fôlego do garoto havia adulterado suas palavras. Lucas não podia estar vivo. Ele estava sangrando e machucado quando Ranald e seus homens o atiraram do penhasco. A queda somente agravaria as feridas. Logo antes de eles também a terem atirado, havia conseguido ver rapidamente o corpo machucado de Lucas ser arrastado das margens pedregosas pelas águas agitadas do lago. Ela mal tinha sobrevivido ao ser lançada naquelas águas frias e escuras e não estava ferida. Mesmo lutando para evitar afogar-se, tinha procurado por Lucas e não vira nada.

— O homem tem aqueles mesmos olhos, milady — disse Thomas. — Sim, e a mesma voz. Lembro-me dele muito claramente, apesar de ele aparentemente não se lembrar de mim. Só pode ser ele.

— Bem, você cresceu bastante no último ano — murmurou, ainda lutando contra o choque.

— Sir Lucas não nos disse uma vez que tinha um irmão gêmeo? — lembrou William, aproximando-se para ficar ao lado de Katerina e pondo a mão em seu ombro para confortá-la.

Uma onda de doloroso desapontamento assolou Katerina diante das palavras de seu segundo-em-comando, mas apenas assentiu em silenciosa concordância.

— Sim, primo, ele tinha. Artan era o nome de seu irmão gêmeo, e Lucas disse que eles eram idênticos em aparência, voz e habilidade com a espada. Deve ser o irmão. A família finalmente veio encontrá-lo ou buscar vingança.

— Mas, lady Katerina, você não nos disse que Ranald e seus cães cortaram o rosto de sir Lucas? — perguntou Thomas.

— Sim — sussurrou Katerina, incapaz de impedir que as terríveis memórias daquele dia inundassem sua mente.

— Bom, esse homem tem uma cicatriz no rosto e também manca um pouco, como se o joelho não flexionasse.

— Ainda assim poderia ser o irmão gêmeo. Que ambos sofressem de ferimentos iguais, seria muita coincidência para ser plausível, mas Katerina tinha medo de alimentar esperanças de que Lucas tivesse sobrevivido e voltado para ela.

— Ranald e seus cães crêem que ele é sir Lucas e querem ter certeza de que morra desta vez.

— Então, quem quer que seja esse homem, é melhor que o livremos desse problema antes que esses patifes o matem. Podemos descobrir quem ele é, mais tarde. Thomas, é melhor você avisar que vamos cavalgar, para que tudo esteja pronto.

Repelindo as emoções violentas e confusas que a assolavam, Katerina escolheu seis de seus homens para irem com ela. Todos vestiam capas longas e negras, usavam capuz, tinham a boca e o nariz cobertos por uma larga faixa de linho azul-escuro para esconder melhor o rosto e montavam seus cavalos. Isso não era o que tinham planejado para a reunião daquela noite, mas não podiam permitir que Ranald e os comparsas matassem outro homem.

Enquanto liderava seus homens em uma veloz corrida em direção à vila, Katerina lutava contra a esperança que as palavras de Thomas tinham despertado em seu coração. Fizera o melhor para matar toda a esperança quando o corpo de Lucas não tinha nem sido levado às margens rochosas do lago para que pudesse dar-lhe um enterro adequado. Tinha sido necessário um longo e infeliz período para silenciar todas as perguntas que a tinham impedido de aceitar sua perda, tais como o porquê de sua família nunca ter vindo procurar por ele.

Essas dúvidas sem resposta e ignoradas por tanto tempo estavam todas se infiltrando agora de novo em sua mente, e ela lutava para silenciá-las. Tudo o que deveria importar era que Ranald e seus homens estavam prestes a matar outra vez, e ela havia jurado pela alma de seu pai que colocaria um fim à brutalidade de Ranald.

Ainda mais importante, tinha de provar de quem ele recebia ordens. Katerina tinha certeza de que era de sua meia-irmã, Agnes, mas precisava de provas incontestáveis dos crimes da mulher, o que era dificílimo de obter. Nunca teria pensado que sua meia-irmã fosse tão esperta, tão astuta. Os únicos momentos de satisfação de Katerina, apesar de fugazes e superficiais, vinham quando pensava em como Agnes se sentia tão sem saída, acuada e frustrada quanto ela. Agnes ainda não tinha encontrado seu marido tratante, o homem que o pai delas não suportava. Até que o encontrasse e fosse viúva, também não poderia reivindicar Dunlochan. Estavam as duas travadas nessa batalha, que drenava toda a alegria e prosperidade de Dunlochan.

As condições estabelecidas pelo testamento do pai foram aviltantes, e os resultados, até então, desastrosos. Katerina era avessa ao pensamento de que aqueles cinco homens de idade escolhidos pelo pai tivessem a palavra final sobre se o homem que ela escolhesse para desposar era apropriado ou não. Aquilo tinha ferido gravemente seu orgulho. O fato de que ela e quem a apoiasse estivessem marcados para morrer antes que o pai esfriasse no túmulo a fazia questionar no que ele estava pensando. Ou estava completamente cego em relação à verdadeira natureza de Agnes e, portanto, não via perigo, ou seu desprezo generalizado pelas mulheres tinha tornado impossível até mesmo considerar a possibilidade de que haveria uma batalha pelas terras e dinheiro que tinha deixado.

Seu pai podia não ter sido um homem afetuoso, mas ela sempre o tinha considerado um bom proprietário de terras e uma pessoa inteligente. Suas instruções a respeito do assentamento de Dunlochan depois que morresse a fazia perguntar-se se a doença teria afetado gravemente seu juízo.

O tilintar de espada contra espada arrancou-a abruptamente de seus pensamentos, e sinalizou para que os homens diminuíssem o passo. Mesmo na luz acinzentada do final do dia podia vê-los diante da estalagem, um homem cercado por outros seis. Ranald nunca gostara de lutar de forma justa, refletiu enquanto, usando sinais de mão, instruía seus homens sobre como deveriam proceder. A maior vantagem com a qual contavam no confronto que estava para acontecer eram os cavalos. Poucos podiam permanecer firmes diante do ataque a cavalo. Satisfeita ao ver que entendiam o que planejara, Katerina fixou o olhar no homem no meio do círculo e lutou para ignorar o quanto os longos cabelos negros a lembravam de Lucas enquanto instigava o cavalo ao galope.

Lucas amaldiçoou quando um dos homens atrás dele conseguiu se aproximar o suficiente para cortar suas costas com a espada. Ele se safou por pouco de um ferimento mais profundo. Havia algum conforto no fato de que tinha feito seus inimigos sangrarem, mas não podia ignorar que ele, também, estava sangrando. Que ainda estivesse vivo provava o quanto de sua velha habilidade tinha recuperado, mas não era o bastante.

Enquanto derrubava a espada de um deles, Lucas percebeu subitamente que a batida que tinha escutado não vinha de seu coração ou de sua cabeça. O homem que tinha acabado de desarmar parou abruptamente de correr para reaver a arma, os olhos arregalados fitando algo atrás de Lucas, o rosto mortalmente pálido. Os homens em seu flanco estavam como ele. Apesar de se esforçar para observar quem o circundava, olhou na mesma direção e se surpreendeu.

Sete homens a cavalo galopavam na direção deles, os cavalos grandes e firmes. Um garanhão vinha na liderança, os outros em uma linha elegante pouco atrás. Lucas observou aquela linha reta curvar-se lentamente e percebeu que se moviam para cercar seus atacantes e impedir sua fuga. A única hesitação na respeitável manobra foi quando um dos cavaleiros gentilmente se inclinou para baixo e pegou o pacote que Lucas havia derrubado. O líder nunca oscilava e seguia em linha reta, uma que levava diretamente a ele.

Por um momento foi como se o tempo passasse muito devagar. Lucas viu seus inimigos reagirem a esse ataque como se eles se movessem em uma lama espessa. Viu tudo com muita clareza, desde o fato de que o cavaleiro que vinha em direção a ele ser muito menor que os demais até a misteriosa imagem de suas capas negras flutuando atrás deles e do tecido azul-escuro que cobria a maior parte de seus rostos. Era uma visão bonita e graciosa, mas, ainda assim, apavorante. Seus inimigos começaram a tentar fugir e os ouvidos de Lucas foram assaltados pelo som do bater de espadas.

Estava também procurando por uma rota de fuga quando percebeu que o líder tinha reduzido a velocidade. O imenso cavalo negro empinou para parar a seu lado e o cavaleiro estendeu-lhe a mão surpreendentemente pequena coberta por luvas. Tudo indicava que seria resgatado, pensou Lucas.

— Suba antes que um desses covardes perceba que sou um alvo muito fácil aqui! — disparou o cavaleiro.

Apesar de a voz estar abafada pelo tecido que lhe cobria a face, Lucas teve uma leve sensação de reconhecimento. Tentou ver seus olhos, mas o capuz da capa preta encobria o que restava do rosto coberto pelo tecido azul. Agarrando o braço estendido, Lucas usou o apoio para ajudá-lo a subir. O homem deixou escapar um leve grunhido e era óbvia a luta para manter-se na sela, mas Lucas estava impressionado pela força de quem pensava não passar de um garoto.

— Meu cavalo... — começou Lucas.

— Estará em boas mãos — replicou o cavaleiro enquanto fazia o cavalo galopar.

Lucas envolveu a cintura de seu salvador e se segurou. Ele era bastante delgado. Franziu as sobrancelhas, pois havia algo torturantemente familiar a respeito do jovem. Até o aroma do esbelto cavaleiro evocava suas lembranças. Isso o deixou intrigado, e esperava que o mistério fosse logo solucionado.

Por um breve momento, temeu ter escapado de um perigo e cegamente se metido em outro. Mas logo pôs as suspeitas de lado. Se essas pessoas lhe desejassem mal poderiam somente tê-lo deixado onde estava. Por que teriam se empenhado em resgatá-lo não sabia, mas suspeitava que isso, também, ficaria claro assim que chegassem aonde quer que fosse. E talvez tivesse encontrado alguns aliados em sua busca por vingança. Não queria a família envolvida nisso, mas uma vez que essas pessoas pareciam ser inimigas de seus inimigos, não via razão para não se unir a eles ou procurar sua ajuda.

Katerina tentou se concentrar em cavalgar em segurança através das árvores na tênue luz do final do dia. Focar toda a atenção a essa incumbência era a única maneira de controlar o redemoinho de emoções que a assolava. Se vacilasse em manter a rígida disciplina, sabia que pararia para se certificar de que era mesmo Lucas que estava sentado atrás dela, e isso somente os colocaria em perigo. Não tinha dúvidas de que Ranald e seus homens já os estavam caçando.

Quando vira Lucas parado lá, lutando pela vida, quase tinha gritado de alegria. Felizmente o bom senso tinha prevalecido. Ranald poderia saber agora que Lucas tinha sobrevivido, mas ainda pensava que ela estivesse morta.

Esse engano era vital para qualquer chance que tivesse de vencer essa guerra contra Agnes.

Uma forte descrença ainda tomava conta de sua mente e de seu coração. Era difícil crer que Lucas tivesse sobrevivido ao cruel espancamento que sofrerá e a ser atirado no lago. Sabia que sua perna tinha sido quebrada, então como tinha escapado do afogamento? Seus olhos lhe diziam que era de fato Lucas Murray que tinha acabado de arrancar das garras mortais de Ranald. Tudo, desde o som de sua voz até a sensação de seu corpo próximo ao dela enquanto cavalgavam, lhe dizia que se tratava dele. Uma dúvida continuava martelando em sua cabeça enquanto ela e seus homens se dispersavam, somente William prosseguindo na cavalgada com ela, dando a seus perseguidores meia dúzia de rastros para que tentassem seguir. Por que Lucas não tinha tentado encontrá-la, para ao menos informá-la de que estava vivo?

Pelo que havia visto, ele obviamente tinha precisado de um longo tempo para se curar, mas aquilo somente explicava por que não tinha voltado para Dunlochan. Não explicava por que a tinha deixado sofrer por ele como sabia que sofreria. As possíveis respostas para essa pergunta, que se infiltrava insidiosamente em sua mente, eram deprimentes e logo as expulsou. Lucas aconhecia muito bem. Ele não poderia acreditar que tinha tido algo a ver com o ataque que sofrerá.

Vendo Ian logo à frente, Katerina parou e desmontou. Resistiu ao impulso de ajudar Lucas quando reparou como desmontava de forma um pouco desajeitada. Voltando-se a Ian, estendeu-lhe as rédeas de seu cavalo e William fez o mesmo.

— Soube que o homem voltou — disse o velho senhor, estudando Lucas de perto por um momento.

— Sim, e deu a Ranald outra chance de matá-lo — respondeu Katerina com uma careta. — Por isso precisamos de você hoje. Espero que não o tenhamos afastado de sua refeição.

— Minha mulher a manterá aquecida para mim. Vocês têm de ir agora, antes que aquele boçal os veja.

Katerina assentiu, notando que William já tinha começado a encobrir os rastros com um grande galho.

— Assim que a perseguição terminar, alguém virá buscar os cavalos.

— Sem problema. Tenho comida suficiente. Vá com Deus.

— Fique com Deus.

Enquanto o velho senhor levava os cavalos, William o seguia, apagando o rastro atrás deles. Sabendo que ele a alcançaria, Katerina sinalizou para que Lucas a seguisse e começou a dirigir-se à antiga igreja que tinha se tornado um de seus esconderijos havia muito tempo. Somente uma vez olhou para Lucas, para se assegurar de que a estava acompanhando. Havia algo estranho em seu modo de andar, mas ele se movia depressa e não demonstrava sinais de dor. Poderiam aproveitar seu encontro mais tarde.

Lucas estava impressionado com as ações do grupo. Múltiplos rastros para um inimigo seguir, pessoas prontas para esconder os cavalos, vestígios apagados e um completo silêncio quase o tempo todo. Percebeu que essas pessoas vinham realizando suas atividades, quaisquer que fossem, por um bom tempo. Era óbvio também que tinham total apoio da maioria do povo de Dunlochan. Lucas sentia que se envolvera em algo mais do que simples ataques, algo que poderia estar atrás daquela tentativa de matá-lo. Se fossem apenas saqueadores, teria que se perguntar por que ficaram tão próximos daqueles que tinham atacado e com quem tinham lutado. Isso o fazia pensar que era algo muito mais complicado e mais perigoso do que simplesmente atacar por comida e dinheiro. Seus olhos se arregalaram conforme se aproximavam de uma igreja de pedras em ruínas. Lucas olhou para o homem que andava atrás deles arrastando um galho para encobrir seus rastros. O olhar do homem se fixava na igreja quando não estava procurando pistas de que seus inimigos os tinham encontrado. Parecia que estavam mesmo rumando em direção àquela construção de pedra sem telhado. Permaneceu em silêncio, lembrando-se que aquelas pessoas o haviam resgatado das garras assassinas de Ranald com uma habilidade respeitável e tinham, até então, revelado um planejamento meticuloso de cada movimento. Tais pessoas não escolhiam esconderijos muito óbvios ou muito difíceis de defender ou de onde escapar.

No instante em que entraram na igreja, seus dois companheiros encapuzados pararam e Lucas se uniu a eles para respirar um pouco. A perna latejava de dor, mas forçou-se a ignorá-la. Olhando ao redor, percebeu que era uma igreja antiga construída para durar por um longo tempo, mesmo sem telhado. As paredes de pedra tinham sido decoradas com entalhes que eram obviamente cristãos, mas que ainda exibiam traços de paganismo.

Lucas observou o maior dos dois homens mover-se para um canto encoberto por sombras, pressionar a palma da mão na face do que parecia ser um dos doze apóstolos e empurrar com força. Escutou um rangido e ficou boquiaberto ao ver a escultura começar a se mover, abrindo-se por dentro como uma porta. Não havia uma sala atrás dela, no entanto, somente o que parecia ser um grande buraco negro no chão.

— Catacumbas? — perguntou brandamente, aproximando-se.

— Sim — disse o menor, quase grunhindo a resposta enquanto acendia uma tocha. —- Um verdadeiro labirinto.

-— Este é o único caminho para entrar e sair? — Lucas sentiu-se compelido a perguntar.

— Não, há duas outras rotas.

Eram boas notícias, mas não atenuavam de todo o seu desconforto. Odiava espaços pequenos e fechados. Suspeitava que em breve descobriria que espaços fechados e grandes sem uma rápida rota de fuga também o perturbavam. Endireitando a coluna, seguiu seu pequeno salvador na escuridão, lutando para descer uma escada de madeira sem demonstrar muita inabilidade. Quando o homem maior fechou a porta e o seguiu, Lucas sufocou o impulso de subir de novo a escada e sair dali.

A tocha que o menor deles carregava não era muito eficaz para vencer a escuridão opressiva que os envolvia. Lucas sussurrou uma silenciosa prece de gratidão quando o homem maior acendeu uma segunda tocha e a passou para o pequeno companheiro. Intimamente amaldiçoou quando percebeu encontrar-se em uma grande câmara mortuária. Embora não fosse um homem supersticioso, esperava que não tivesse de ficar ali. Apesar de sua aversão por lugares pequenos e escuros, sentiu-se quase aliviado quando uma outra porta escondida surgiu e eles começaram a descer íngremes degraus de pedra.

Ao final dos degraus andaram vários metros em um túnel estreito antes de chegar a outra câmara. Lá havia mesas e bancos, uma lareira central e roupas de cama. Olhando para seus companheiros, que acendiam várias tochas nas paredes, Lucas viu dois buracos no sólido teto de pedra que permitiam que a fumaça saísse e o ar entrasse. Ou essas pessoas tinham trabalhado muito para construir uma toca confortável ou os antigos homens sagrados que ocuparam a igreja o tinham feito.

Lucas olhou para os dois e imediatamente se esqueceu de perguntar onde estavam localizadas as outras saídas. Eles tinham removido as capas e o tecido que cobria seus rostos. O menor não era um moço. Ele reconhecia bem demais aqueles longos e cheios cabelos cor de mel. Por um instante, sentiu-se sufocado de alegria quando olhou o doce rosto de Katerina e viu seu sorriso e os grandes olhos azuis brilhando de felicidade. Lembranças do tempo que passaram juntos, do calor de seus beijos e da suavidade de sua pele o atingiram. E tinha sido tudo uma mentira, pensou, banindo de repente qualquer vestígio do prazer que sentira ao vê-la à sua frente, viva e bem e fingindo que estava feliz em vê-lo.

— Disseram-me que você estava morta — disse. Algo frio e duro na voz de Lucas impediu Katerina de correr para abraçá-lo. Somente por alguns instantes tinha visto alegria, surpresa e uma calorosa recepção nos lindos olhos azuis, mas tudo isso tinha passado. Agora Lucas parecia distante, frio e até mesmo bravo. Começou a se sentir mais e mais inquieta. Esse reencontro não seria como tinha imaginado.

— Sim, mas aqueles bastardos também não conseguiram me matar — disse.

— E por que eles desejariam matá-la? Recusou-se a pagar por um serviço bem-feito?

— Um serviço bem-feito? Você pensa que _eu_ mandei que o surrassem?

Lucas encolheu os ombros.

— Você certamente parecia estar apreciando o espetáculo.

— Eles me pegaram assim como pegaram você. Disseram-me que se eu ficasse lá e não dissesse nem fizesse nada, não o matariam.

O ruído desdenhoso que fez feriu-a profundamente. — Você nem sussurrou um protesto, nem mesmo quando me atiraram no abismo!

— Eu estava muito chocada! Quando percebi que realmente o matariam, era tarde demais para fazer qualquer coisa, até mesmo protestar. Você já tinha ido.

Havia algo na voz rouca que atravessava sua fúria e aquilo fez com que ficasse ainda mais bravo. Não fraquejaria de novo, não permitiria que as lágrimas brilhando naqueles lindos olhos amolecessem seu coração e o fizessem de tolo. O que importava descobrir agora era por que ela o tinha salvado desta vez quando um ano antes tinha tentado matá-lo.

— Não acredito que você pense que _eu_ tenha tido algo a ver com aquele ataque. Que motivo teria para fazer isso?

— O de sempre... Ciúme.

— Ciúme? Você pensa que eu mataria um homem por isso?

— Você deixou muito claro algumas horas antes que estava furiosa porque Agnes não me largava e que acreditava que eu estava gostando de sua bajulação.

— Nunca mandaria espancá-lo e matá-lo por isso!

— Então, qual foi o motivo?

Katerina encarou-o, incapaz de entender como ele podia acreditar em tais coisas sobre ela. A dor que sentia pelas suspeitas transformou-se em raiva. Tinha ficado de luto por aquele homem. Durante todo o tempo em que tinha chorado, até ficar fraca e doente, ele pensava que ela fosse a causa de sua dor e quase de sua morte, opinião formada sem nenhuma prova.

— Você não merece isso, mas direi a verdade apenas uma vez. Não tive nada a ver com o que aconteceu a você. Os homens cumpriram ordem de Agnes. Disseram-me que se permanecesse em silêncio, não suplicasse nem chorasse nem fizesse qualquer coisa para ajudá-lo, eles não o matariam. Fiz exatamente o que me pediram, pois o queria vivo. Então, o atiraram do precipício. Quando entendi a verdade, que nunca pretenderam deixá-lo viver, me atiraram atrás de você. Agnes não queria só você morto por rejeitá-la, queria que eu morresse também.

— Parece que você se recuperou bem.

A forma como Katerina o olhou, como se ele fosse um completo estranho, fez com que Lucas se sentisse desconfortável. Tinha a perturbadora sensação de que a tinha magoado profundamente, mas aquilo não fazia sentido. Ele a havia visto permanecer lá, imóvel, sem protestar nem chorar enquanto tinha sido cortado e espancado.

— Talvez só tenha ido além do que você havia planejado — começou, mas foi interrompido pelo movimento abrupto que ela fez com as mãos.

— E talvez você nunca tenha me conhecido mesmo. Talvez eu tenha passado todos esses meses sofrendo pela perda de algo que nunca realmente existiu.

Antes que ele pudesse responder e feri-la ainda mais, Katerina saiu da câmara, deixando-o sozinho com o outro homem que o olhava como se ele fosse um completo lunático.

 **Cap** **í** **tulo II**

Lucas franziu a testa para o homem sentado junto ao fogo próximo a ele. A única coisa que o homem dissera desde que Katerina saíra fora: "Sou William e acho que você é idiota demais para viver". Apesar de o insulto afetá-lo, admirava a lealdade. Mas esse silêncio contínuo estava se tornando intolerável. Tinha muitas perguntas para fazer e era óbvio que Katerina não voltaria logo para respondê-las.

— Para onde ela foi? — finalmente perguntou.

— Para longe de você — respondeu William, sem levantar o olhar do que estava esculpindo para encarar Lucas.

— Sei bem disso, mas onde ela está? Existem mais cômodos como este?

— Há muitos aposentos lá embaixo. Alguns de bom tamanho, outros não mais que vãos na rocha. Há passagens e aberturas atravessando esta colina, até os fundos do Castelo de Dunlochan.

— É um belo esconderijo.

— Sim, para os homens sagrados que costumavam permanecer aqui e para aqueles de dentro da propriedade. Acho que é uma mistura de algo natural, que sempre existiu, e de centenas de anos de trabalho duro. Um homem que habita esta terra tem razões para desejar um local seguro onde esconder-se, pelo menos por um tempo.

— Verdade. Então, por que estão se escondendo agora?

— Bem — William dirigiu-lhe um rápido olhar nada amigável —, certamente não por sua causa ou pelo que pensa que ela fez.

— Você não a viu naquele dia, não viu como permaneceu imóvel e calma enquanto Ranald e seus cães me espancavam, chutavam e talhavam. Eles me disseram que a ordem tinha partido dela, o próprio Ranald sussurrou em meus ouvidos enquanto cortava meu rosto. Disse-me que fazia parte de seus planos assegurar-se de que eu perdesse a beleza para que nunca mais pudesse brincar com o coração de uma mulher.

— E você acredita na palavra de um homem como Ranald em vez de ouvir o que diz lady Katerina? Acho que os bastardos exageraram nos chutes na cabeça, pois a surra certamente afetou sua cachola.

— Se Katerina é tão inocente, por que não enviou uma mensagem a meu clã comunicando o que me aconteceu?

— E atrair sua fúria sobre os habitantes de Dunlochan, que não tiveram nada a ver com isso? Ela pensou que você estivesse morto e acreditou que o clã Murray poderia querer sangue para vingar sua morte. Milady ficou bastante surpresa quando ninguém veio procurá-lo. — William parou de esculpir para olhar para Lucas com mais atenção. — Como conseguiu sobreviver e escapar?

— Sei nadar.

— Ah, a moça tinha certeza de que sua perna estava quebrada.

— Estava, mas um homem pode tolerar praticamente qualquer dor para evitar o afogamento. Rastejei para fora da água e continuei rastejando. Parei somente por tempo suficiente para cuidar de minhas feridas o melhor que pude e então rumei para casa. Havia boas pessoas ao longo do caminho para me ajudar.

Lucas deu de ombros, querendo afastar as lembranças dos dias e noites cheios de dor, o terror de sentir-se tão impotente e desamparado e todo o trabalho e angústia de viajar desarmado e estar incapacitado até mesmo para caçar a própria comida. Também não queria explicar que seu irmão o tinha encontrado por causa de um sonho, pois muitos não acreditavam nessa ligação entre gêmeos.

— Também não percebi que Katerina estava procurando por mim, e seria muito fácil me rastrear e encontrar.

William sacudiu a cabeça.

— Ela está certa ao dizer que você nunca a conheceu de fato. Você não a ouviu dizer que eles a atiraram no lago também? Ah, vejo que duvida disso, mas de qualquer forma vou contar. Jogaram-na logo atrás de você. Como é uma moça miúda, puderam atirá-la ainda mais longe e ela caiu na água, batendo somente em algumas pedras quando afundou. Quase se afogou. Sabendo que não podia deixar os bastardos verem que conseguia nadar e talvez se salvar, nadou o máximo possível sob a água até encontrar um lugar seguro. À pobre garota ficou exaurida sobre as pedras antes de conseguir chegar à margem. Nós a encontramos dois dias depois, fraca e febril. Chamava por você, mas, claro, devia ter sido só para se certificar de que estivesse morto.

Lucas arqueou uma sobrancelha, ignorando o comentário sarcástico, e com um gesto impeliu-o a prosseguir. — Ela nos enviou para procurá-lo — William continuou. — Mas não o encontramos. Foram cerca de dois meses até que se curasse das feridas e da febre que quase a haviam matado. Na verdade, durante três semanas a única coisa razoável que pronunciava eram ordens para que o achássemos e para que deixássemos que todos acreditassem que tinha morrido.

— Por que fazer esse jogo?

— Talvez porque alguém obviamente a quisesse morta?

O sarcasmo constante do homem o irritava sobremaneira, mas Lucas controlou-se. Estava finalmente obtendo algumas respostas. Poderiam não ser as corretas ou verdadeiras, mas decidiria isso mais tarde. Agora precisava saber em que se tinha metido.

— Quem ela pensa que a quer morta? — perguntou.

— Aquela amaldiçoada meia-irmã, Agnes. Ela quer tudo isso, sabe?

— Tudo, o quê?

— Lady Katerina não contou sobre o testamento de seu pai, seus desejos e ordens no leito de morte?

— Não.

William suspirou e assentiu.

— Talvez se tivesse contado, você não a tivesse condenado tão depressa. O velho senhor, pai de Katerina, escolheu cinco homens para atuar como conselheiros quando morresse. Eles têm direito à aprovação final de qualquer homem escolhido por ela ou pela meia-irmã. Se o conselho não aprova o homem e a moça escolhe casar-se mesmo assim, ela perde. Tudo o que lhe resta é uma pequena cabana e um pedacinho de terra no extremo oeste dos domínios de Dunlochan e um minúsculo dote. A outra moça ganha todo o resto. Não há dúvida de que o conselho o teria aprovado como marido para milady e, portanto, Agnes tinha de se livrar de você. Não consegue ver agora que lady Katerina não tinha nenhum motivo para fazer-lhe mal, que só lhe traria benefícios mantê-lo vivo para que pudesse escolhê-la para sua esposa?

— Sim, mas também vejo que, se pensou que estava me interessando por Agnes, seria bom para ela ver-me morto.

William deixou escapar uma imprecação brusca, mas então deu de ombros e voltou toda a atenção à escultura.

— Como disse, começo a pensar que você é muito idiota para viver. Afinal, se a moça realmente o quisesse morto, tudo o que precisaria ter feito hoje era tê-lo deixado para Ranald e seus comparsas e ter permitido que o bastardo terminasse o que começou um ano atrás. Talvez você devesse pensar um pouco nisso.

Lucas estava pensando nisso, mas nunca o admitiria para William. Era a única coisa que mantinha suas dúvidas sobre a culpa de Katerina viva e incomodando-o. O que fizera por ele hoje não mudava o que acontecera naquela noite distante, disse firmemente a si mesmo. Talvez estivesse atormentada por culpa e arrependimento quando se separaram e não pudesse mais ignorar seu assassinato. Lucas sabia que, por enquanto, permaneceria com eles e pretendia usar esse tempo para obter as respostas necessárias para que toda a verdade fosse revelada.

Esgotada de tanto chorar, Katerina vagarosamente arrastou-se para fora da cama e lavou o rosto com água fria. A última coisa que queria era que Lucas visse que tinha chorado. Ainda se sentia atordoada pelas acusações, mas se recusava a demonstrar o quanto ele a tinha magoado.

Seu estômago roncava, e sabia que teria de retornar ao salão para comer alguma coisa. Isso significava ter de encará-lo novamente, algo que temia. A dor ainda era muito recente, assim como a raiva que as acusações dele tinham despertado. Estava claro que os doces beijos e a paixão não tinham passado de uma mentira, ou ele nunca a teria condenado dessa forma. Uma pequena dúvida seria capaz de entender e perdoar, mas não essa gélida condenação. Ele não tinha sequer considerado por um momento suas negativas. Katerina achava que nem mesmo mostrar-lhe as numerosas cicatrizes que reunira naquele dia seria suficiente para fazê-lo mudar de opinião. Teria confiado sua própria vida a Lucas, mas era óbvio que ele nunca tinha realmente confiado nela.

O problema era o que fazer agora, refletiu, enquanto se servia de um pouco de vinho. Tomando um gole da bebida, deu voltas no pequeno quarto, refletindo sobre a melhor maneira de lidar com Lucas. O primeiro impulso foi ignorá-lo, bani-lo de seu coração e tratá-lo como um completo estranho. Era uma boa idéia, nem que fosse só pelo fato de que o aborreceria ser completamente ignorado, mas concluiu que não conseguiria manter esse plano por muito tempo. Nunca tinha sido capaz de ignorar Agnes por muito tempo e ninguém a tirava mais do sério que a meia-irmã.

Aquilo a deixou com as opções de cuspir de volta sua raiva e desconfiança ou de tentar convencê-lo de que estava completamente errado em suas suspeitas. A primeira alternativa podia aliviá-la do amargor provocado pelo fato de o homem a quem tinha entregado o coração-e a inocência julgá-la tão sem valor, mas isso tornaria difícil a vida de seus homens. A segunda opção feria demais seu orgulho. Por que teria que convencê-lo da verdade se era tão tolo que não conseguia enxergá-la? Claro, quando finalmente a percebesse, ela sé regozijaria. Os homens odiavam estar errados, e Katerina suspeitava que Lucas fosse sofrer ainda mais, pelo que tinham significado um para o outro.

— E seria sábio esquecer disso — murmurou.

Especialmente porque podia estar redondamente enganada a respeito dó que acreditava que tivessem partilhado, pensou, e sentiu vontade de começar a chorar novamente. Abafou a dor e tentou encarar a verdade. O amor que acreditava terem compartilhado podia muito bem ter sido uma mentira. Katerina sabia que o tinha amado, e ainda o amava, tola que era. No entanto, o que pensava ter visto em Lucas poderia muito bem não ter sido mais do que paixão, à qual certamente tinham se entregado, de maneira breve e gloriosa. Ainda assim, mesmo que tivesse descoberto que Lucas não a amava e que pretendia deixá-la, nunca teria mandado matá-lo e ele deveria saber disso. O fato de ele conhecê-la tão pouco após o que viveram juntos a feria porque colocava em dúvida todas _as_ palavras suaves e os beijos calorosos, lembranças preciosas que ela tinha estimado e guardado na vã esperança de amenizar o luto.

— Maldição! Fico dando voltas e não consigo decidir nada — resmungou e terminou abruptamente de tomar o vinho.

No entanto, antes de encarar Lucas, precisava de um plano. Provar que estava errado e vê-lo desculpar-se era um bom plano, mas não era o suficiente. Afinal, aquilo a deixava sem opção em relação ao que fazer depois que ele rastejasse em infernal remorso. A batalha contra Agnes, Ranald e seus subordinados poderia não estar acabada, e ela e Lucas ainda teriam de lidar um com o outro, assim como com a luxúria que tinham compartilhado.

Ainda amava o tolo, ainda o queria e não podia ignorar isso ou tentar mentir para si mesma. Apesar de não poder mais confiar em seu julgamento sobre o que Lucas sentia por ela, tinha certeza de que a dor que lhe tinha impingido não matara o amor ou desejo por ele. Tinha a triste sensação de que era incurável. Mesmo agora, parte dela esperava que tudo não passasse de um terrível engano, e que quando se encontrassem novamente ele se desculparia, a tomaria nos braços e a beijaria até que a dor desaparecesse.

— Tola — murmurou e olhou em direção ao salão.

Admitiu para si mesma que queria estar em seus braços. Se finalmente entendesse a verdade e lhe oferecesse uma boa desculpa, não havia motivos para deixar de aproveitar novamente a paixão tão breve que tinham vivido. Afinal, não era mais uma donzela.

Katerina deixou o quarto. Se Lucas enxergasse a verdade e demonstrasse um arrependimento genuíno e apropriado, permitiria que se tornasse seu amante. Hesitou na caminhada rumo ao salão o suficiente para silenciar aquela temerosa voz em sua cabeça que sussurrava que Lucas podia não mais desejá-la. Tinha dentro de si um ano de desejo reprimido e queria satisfazê-lo. Sabia também que ainda queria que Lucas fosse muito mais que seu amante. Levaria algum tempo para decidir se poderia confiar nele novamente, em sua paixão e em todas as suaves palavras de desejo. Também levaria tempo para que confiasse em seu próprio julgamento de novo e para que o perdoasse, refletiu, entrando no salão e encontrando seu olhar cauteloso.

O homem era muito charmoso para a paz de espírito de qualquer mulher, pensou contrariada, enquanto se aproximava da lareira e se sentava perto de William. Uma cicatriz pálida e disforme cobria o lado direito do rosto de Lucas, mas isso somente adicionava um toque de perigo à sua aparência. Ainda era alto, esbelto e forte, apesar da rigidez da perna esquerda, na qual tinha reparado rapidamente durante a fuga. A única diferença real que via no momento era a ausência de calor nos belos olhos azuis quando se dirigiam a ela e de um sorriso sedutor curvando-lhe os lábios.

— Por que ainda está aqui? — perguntou, aceitando a tigela com carne de coelho que William serviu e recusando-se a admitir, até para si mesma, que teria ficado desolada se Lucas tivesse partido enquanto ela afundava em autopiedade e mágoa.

Lucas olhou-a e também se serviu de uma tigela do ensopado. Aborrecia-o que ao ver a leve evidência de que Katerina havia chorado, tivesse imediatamente sentido vontade de abraçá-la e confortá-la. Se culpa e vergonha a perturbavam, não era problema seu.

— Parece que você e eu temos o mesmo objetivo desta vez — retrucou. — Ambos queremos Ranald morto.

Katerina estremeceu interiormente ante a brusca verdade. Detestava o fato de querer um homem morto, mas não podia negar que, em vários sentidos, era o que queria. A única forma de estar a salvo de Ranald era enterrá-lo.

Não era o tipo de homem que humildemente aceitaria ser vencido e, quando Agnes perdesse a batalha, Ranald também seria derrotado. O homem gostava demais do poder que exercia para desistir dele sem, no mínimo, querer vingar-se de quem o tivesse tomado.

— Verdade. Para haver novamente paz em Dunlochan, Ranald deve ser morto.

— Por que ele a traiu? A quem obedece agora?

— A quem sempre obedeceu, Agnes. E por causa dela e de todas as suas conspirações que Dunlochan está agora sitiada e que temos de nos esconder nesta colina.

— Espera que eu acredite que Agnes os manteve fugindo e se escondendo durante um ano? Aquela moça não tem capacidade para fazer isso. A única coisa em que consegue pensar é em homens e vestidos.

— Agnes manda em Ranald, e os dois são astutos e cruéis. — Katerina balançou a cabeça. — Suspeito que meu pai pensasse como você, que Agnes não era mais que uma menina sem juízo cujas únicas preocupações eram provocar e seduzir os homens e gastar muito de seu dinheiro em vestidos. Com certeza, passa tempo demais pensando em coisas fúteis, mas é também fria e cruel. Há nela uma gélida maldade, que esconde bem dos homens que procura encantar. Seu marido ficou enfeitiçado por um tempo, mas acabou enxergando o que ela de fato é. Infelizmente, foi preciso a morte de uma criada com quem ele flertou para alertá-lo.

— Ele viu Agnes matar uma empregada?

— Não, mas não teve dúvidas de que era obra dela. Ele nem sequer tinha sido infiel, só havia trocado alguns sorrisos com a criada e um ou dois gracejos, mas isso custou a vida à pobre moça. Creio que Agnes mandou Ranald fazê-lo, pois já eram amantes. O marido, Robbie, também acreditava nisso. Partiu logo depois e não voltou mais. Agnes o tem caçado, mas não creio que para um encontro amoroso. Não, ela o quer morto.

— Por que os homens que seu pai escolheu como conselheiros não o aprovam?

— Você e William tiveram uma conversinha agradável na minha ausência, não?

Lucas quase sorriu do olhar que Katerina lançou para William, um olhar que o acusava de traição. Rapidamente repeliu esse sentimento. Katerina sempre tinha conseguido fazê-lo sorrir, mas sentia agora que essa era a razão pela qual nunca tinha visto um sinal de alerta em relação à traição que havia sofrido.

— Ele me contou no que acredita, sim — Lucas falou de maneira arrastada.

Aquilo doeu, mas Katerina somente virou-se para ele.

— Não, eles não aprovaram Robbie. Meu pai também não. Robbie não é um homem mau, mas não é exatamente o que um pai gostaria para sua filha. É pobre, um pouco fraco e alguém que preferiria conversar ou pagar para se livrar de um problema a empunhar uma espada. Creio que o julgamento foi severo. Há bons sentimentos em Robbie e creio que teria sido um ótimo marido para Agnes se ela de fato quisesse um.

— Sim — concordou William. — Mas talvez não um bom senhor para Dunlochan. Robbie também não queria ser. Era muito trabalho para o rapaz.

— Verdade. — Katerina sorriu brevemente. — Muito trabalho. Infelizmente, a falta de ambição de Robbie é uma das razões que faz com que Agnes queira se tornar viúva. Até penso que está considerando casar-se com Ranald.

― E o conselho o aprovaria? —- perguntou Lucas surpreso.

— Creio que sim — replicou Katerina. — Mas não tenho certeza do porquê. Medo, talvez. Sabem que Ranald não hesitaria em matá-los ou a suas famílias se tentassem impedi-lo de tomar o lugar de senhor de Dunlochan. E fácil dizer "sim" ou "não" à escolha de uma moça quando o marido não é uma verdadeira ameaça, não?

— Verdade. Então, por que Agnes não declara que o marido está morto?

— Porque o conselho exigiria provas, nem que somente a palavra de alguém que não seja um de seus subordinados. O fato de Ranald não ter conseguido livrar a área daqueles traiçoeiros saqueadores mascarados... — Katerina trocou um rápido sorriso com William — ...também fez com que Agnes hesitasse, creio. Ranald ainda não provou realmente seu valor para ela.

— Exceto no quarto — resmungou William.

— Pelo pouco que sei disso tudo, Robbie também provou seu valor lá, o que não a manteve fiel a ele nem a faz hesitar ao querê-lo morto agora. —- Katerina franziu a testa, pensando em toda a situação de Agnes e Ranald por um momento.— Creio que Agnes espera que possa se casar com Ranald e tomar Dunlochan antes que o conselho manifeste suas objeções.

— Então, quer silenciá-los para que as objeções nunca sejam ouvidas? — perguntou Lucas.

— Algo desse tipo. Apesar de não ser fácil, pois são homens bem-nascidos, com amigos e parentes importantes.

Era quase impossível para Lucas acreditar que a moça risonha e de cabelos claros fosse capaz de tamanha frieza e astúcia. Não havia passado muito tempo com Agnes.

Na verdade, tinha feito o possível para evitá-la, mas não vira nenhuma evidência de natureza tão má. Mas também não tinha suspeitado da natureza de Katerina; e essa cegueira quase lhe custara a vida. Ou, sussurrava uma voz insidiosa em sua mente, estava redondamente enganado a respeito do que de fato havia acontecido no lago naquele dia distante. Ninguém ainda lhe tinha dado um motivo para acreditar que Katerina fosse inocente, que fosse, talvez, uma vítima como ele.

— Os outros virão aqui hoje à noite, William? — Katerina perguntou ao primo.

— Não, só muito mais tarde — respondeu ele. — Ranald está demorando cada vez mais para desistir da caçada quando nos persegue e não queremos que descubra nosso esconderijo.

Katerina assentiu, grata por tal cautela, ainda que profundamente incomodada por essa necessidade. Ranald estava muito mais obstinado do que no início da batalha. A determinação do homem em acabar com essas incursões tinha crescido a cada derrota que sofrerá. Katerina não precisava escutar as ameaças e pragas do homem para saber que Ranald queria a todos mortos. Agnes indubitavelmente tinha o mesmo desejo. O perigo para ela e seus homens, e até para seus aliados, crescia cada vez que saíam, mas Katerina sabia que não havia escolha. A batalha por Dunlochan ainda não tinha sido vencida. Ela estava ficando temerosa de que nunca fosse.

Enquanto recolhia as tigelas agora vazias para limpá-las, pensou sobre o último ano. Tinha sido uma longa, dura e contínua batalha, primeiro para sobreviver à tentativa de assassinato e depois para tentar reconquistar tudo o que lhe tinha sido roubado pela infinita ganância de Agnes. Uma raiva nascida do pesar que sentia por Lucas a havia sustentado, mas agora que descobrira que estava vivo, sentia-se esgotada.

— Se todos pensam que está morta, por que Agnes simplesmente não tomou Dunlochan? — perguntou Lucas quando Katerina voltou para a lareira trazendo um odre de vinho cheio.

— Ela tomou. Ela e Ranald. Somente o conselho que meu pai escolheu quando morreu a impede de declarar-se abertamente dona de tudo e de assumir todos os direitos do proprietário. O conselho usa o fato de que nosso pai não aprovava Robbie como o motivo para não declará-la proprietária. Uma mulher não pode verdadeiramente ser uma senhora de terras, não aos olhos da maioria dos homens, e eles governam o mundo. Agnes precisa de um marido para ajudá-la a garantir a herança e exercer o poder pelo qual anseia. Então, o conselho ainda é decisivo, apesar de não usarem essas prerrogativas para nos livrar de Ranald.

— Talvez saibam que, se pressionarem muito, estarão assinando a sentença de morte.

— Suspeito que pensem assim.

— Então, creio que vocês devam fazer mais do que somente irritar o homem como têm feito.

— Você não sabe nada sobre o que temos feito aqui.

— Você cavalga para impedi-lo de matar e para perturbá-lo com roubos, certo?

Katerina sentiu uma forte necessidade de bater em Lucas com algo bem pesado. Ele tinha acabado de reduzir todos os seus esforços a algo que parecia brincadeira de criança. Sabia que estavam simplesmente sobrevivendo e salvando algumas pessoas aqui e ali, mas não poderiam fazer muito mais até que obtivessem provas dos crimes de Agnes e Ranald.

— Preciso provar que os dois são culpados de mais do que simplesmente tornar a vida de todos um inferno. Preciso provar que eles têm sangue nas mãos. Não é algo fácil de fazer. Na melhor das hipóteses, posso pegá-los em algo que faça o conselho agir.

— Você precisa pressionar mais. Vocês atacam e fogem, e ele persegue. Você precisa fazer o homem sangrar.

Pelo canto do olho, Katerina podia ver William assentir em concordância.

— Ele poderia facilmente fazer-nos sangrar — disse. — É algo que tenho de considerar a cada passo do caminho.

— Existe esse risco. No entanto, a não ser que o pressione duramente e sem piedade, ele não cometerá o erro que estamos esperando. Precisa diminuir o número de pessoas que ele tem sob comando, de forma a fazer com que cada vez menos homens queiram estar a seu lado. Precisa colocá-los, ele e Agnes, um contra o outro, mesmo que seja questionando-a abertamente sobre a competência dele. Precisa encurralar a fera, empurrar suas costas com força contra a parede e pôr uma faca em seu pescoço.

— Até que ele se espete com ela?

— Sim.

— Nossa, muito esperto de sua parte. Bom, enquanto faz seus lindos planos, creio que farei uma lista dos suprimentos necessários e irei buscá-los.

— Onde?

— Ora, direto na cova do leão. Onde mais?

Lucas ouviu claramente a palavra "tolo", como se Katerina a tivesse gritado.

— Não acredito que pedi para você me acompanhar. Lucas parou de observar o balanço dos quadris de Katerina e quase sorriu. As roupas de homem que usava não disfarçavam as curvas quase voluptuosas. Podia ser pequena em estatura, quase trinta centímetros mais baixa que ele, mas exalava feminilidade. No início, ressentira-se do desejo que ainda nutria por ela, mas agora não mais.

Qualquer homem desejaria Katerina. Sofria somente da inclinação natural de um homem, disse firmemente a si mesmo. Talvez se parasse de acusá-la de tentar matá-lo, pudessem experimentar novamente aquela paixão que haviam compartilhado por um período muito breve. Ele se asseguraria, obviamente, que ela não estivesse armada quando cedessem à tentação.

— Você não pode entrar sozinha na cova do leão — advertiu. — E William precisa esperar que os outros retornem.

Pensava em como Ranald estava procurando os saqueadores, caçando com vontade suficiente para manter o resto dos homens de Katerina afastados do abrigo das cavernas.

— Tem certeza de que é uma boa hora para entrar no castelo e roubar comida?

— Ranald nunca pensaria em nós procurar lá dentro.

— Mas se alguém nos vir... — Lucas mal conseguiu evitar o encontrão quando Katerina abruptamente parou e rodopiou para encará-lo.

— Escute, sir Murray, meus homens e eu nos arranjamos muito bem por um ano sem sua ajuda. — Katerina sabia que estava rangendo os dentes para falar, mas não podia dissimular sua raiva desta vez.— Agradecemos por ter decidido juntar-se a nós, por contribuir com sua grande força e habilidade para a luta, mas não creio que algum de nós o tenha declarado o líder. Então, talvez você pudesse manter suas opiniões para si mesmo.

Lucas pensou em como Katerina era adorável quando estava brava, mas rapidamente tirou essa idéia da cabeça.

— Vocês ainda não venceram, não?

— Também não perdemos.

— E estão satisfeitos em permitir que essa batalha se arraste dessa forma? Em continuar provocando Ranald e fugindo de sua vingança até que destruam Dunlochan?

Katerina queria desesperadamente bater nele sem parar. Ao invés de sua ira tê-lo feito retrair-se, o homem a massacrava com perguntas difíceis. Pior, o questionamento revelava que ele podia ver claramente tudo o que estava errado na luta na qual estava presa. Dunlochan estava sendo destruída. Uma vitória rápida e decisiva era necessária, mas ela não conseguia visualizar como obtê-la sem causar mais derramamento de sangue do que podia suportar. Com tristeza, admitiu para si mesma que, se Lucas lhe desse essa vitória, uma parte dela seria eternamente grata. E outra parte, aquela controlada pelo orgulho, iria sem dúvida querer lhe infligir um sério e doloroso sofrimento.

— Estamos fazendo o melhor para impedir que Ranald destrua Dunlochan e tire proveito disso. -— Ela virou-se e retomou o caminho. — Quando essa luta terminar, ele e Agnes não terão nada, talvez nem mesmo suas vidas, mas eu manterei Dunlochan, e meus homens ainda estarão vivos.

— É admirável que não queira que os homens que lutam com você sofram ou morram, mas nenhuma batalha está isenta de derramamento de sangue. Não se for para ser vencida.

Essa era uma dura e fria verdade que Katerina não queria considerar. Os homens que a acompanhavam eram seu povo, seus parentes e amigos. Muitas vezes, enquanto cuidava de feridas sofridas durante um ataque, pensara seriamente em desistir de tudo.

O fardo de mantê-los vivos, tentando livrar Dunlochan de homens como Ranald, freqüentemente se tornava tão pesado que Katerina sentia-se oprimida. A única coisa que a fazia continuar lutando era a certeza de que Agnes e Ranald nunca a deixariam em paz. Nunca acreditariam que aceitaria a escassa herança, que se conformaria com todas as perdas ou com a tentativa de matá-la. Nunca acreditariam que simplesmente viveria com toda a tranqüilidade no chalé naquele pequeno pedaço de terra que o pai havia deixado para quem perdesse a batalha pelo domínio de Dunlochan. Eles a matariam e a qualquer pessoa tola o suficiente para ficar a seu lado.

Não sabia por que esse pensamento de repente a deixava temerosa por Lucas. Ele não merecia sua preocupação. Era obviamente um daqueles que acreditavam que, se qualquer coisa desse errado em sua vida, seria por culpa de alguma mulher. Estava surpresa por não ter visto isso nele até então, mas suspeitava que sua aparência, aliada ao desejo que sentia por ele, a tinha impedido de reparar nos defeitos.

— Pretendo ganhar essa batalha, sir Murray, e sem manchar a terra com o sangue de meus parentes e amigos — declarou, quando sentiu que a falta de confiança já não transparecia em sua voz. — Talvez estejamos testando as forças de Ranald e as habilidades desses mercenários antes de decidirmos atacá-los em definitivo.

Lucas bufou, manifestando sua incredulidade. Pelo modo como Katerina tinha os punhos cerrados, percebeu que estava furiosa, mas quando continuou a andar, decidiu que seria mais seguro ignorar sua ira. Era imprudente unir-se ao pequeno exército de Katerina, mas, como agora já fazia parte dele, estava ansioso para que a batalha fosse vencida. Ela era muito habilidosa em atacar Ranald rápida e repentinamente, mas ainda não tinha conseguido derrubá-lo. Os homens deveriam estar tão ansiosos quanto ele para encerrar a batalha, mas Lucas suspeitava que poucos se queixavam abertamente e, por isso, os planos nunca mudavam. Já tinha passado da hora de que alguém o fizesse.

O que o deixava mais bravo no momento era saber o que alimentava essa vontade de que Katerina prestasse atenção a ele e começasse a lutar contra Ranald. A própria necessidade que sentia de fazê-lo pagar por espancá-lo e tentar matá-lo era sem dúvida parte desse desejo, mas não tudo. Tinha de encarar o fato de que não gostava que ela constantemente pusesse em risco sua vida, e aquilo o perturbava. Parte do motivo que o trouxera de volta a Dunlochan tinha sido fazê-la sofrer pela participação no que acontecera com ele. Não fazia sentido começar a preocupar-se com o fato de ela poder se ferir.

— Onde Ranald se esconde quando não está caçando vocês ou molestando o povo de Dunlochan? — perguntou, reparando que a passagem na qual se encontravam começava a se tornar mais sinuosa. Lutava para não pensar muito na profundidade em que se encontrava.

— Com Agnes, claro — Katerina respondeu depois de teimar consigo mesma que seria infantilidade ignorá-lo quando tinha feito uma pergunta tão razoável.

— Eles abertamente cometem adultério?

— Bem, não estão exatamente rolando na relva para que todos vejam, mas também não são muito discretos. Agnes se declara viúva, ainda que quase todo o mundo por aqui saiba muito bem que o marido a abandonou. Também sabem que ninguém trouxe a notícia de que ele está morto.

— E ninguém age contra ela ou Ranald por pecarem de maneira tão declarada?

— Ah, agora você soou tão devoto...— Katerina murmurou, lançando sobre os ombros um olhar rápido para Lucas.

— E verdade que minha família desaprova tal coisa, mas estava falando daqueles como os homens no conselho ou as mulheres que se consideram virtuosas. Cada vila tem alguns desses que não toleram nada que possa ser considerado pecado.

— Ah, sim, essas mulheres. Não, poucos aqui falam abertamente sobre esse assunto. O medo que Ranald gosta de provocar nas pessoas se espalhou e se instalou de forma profunda e opressiva. Há muitos que vêem que Agnes é tão má e perigosa quanto ele. Então, não, nada é dito nem feito, nem mesmo quando Agnes lança seu olhar luxurioso sobre outro homem, e outro, e outro...

— Creio que entendo: Apesar de estar um pouco surpreso por Agnes ousar ser infiel a Ranald. Pode ser muito perigoso.

— Oh, ele não gosta, mas sabe que sem ela não tem poder sobre Dunlochan. Também nunca foi fiel a ela. Ele sente que é correto tomar a mulher que deseja. Preocupo-me com Annie na estalagem. Ranald a quer, mas, até agora, não a tomou como fez com as outras.

Apesar de Katerina não ter dito a palavra "estupro", Lucas entendeu que era a isso que se referia. Tinha profunda aversão a homens que brutalizavam mulheres. Essa era somente outra razão para garantir que Ranald não escapasse da justiça. Lucas estava um pouco surpreso por Agnes estar ligada a ele, mas começava a perceber que a tinha julgado mal. Por motivos que não podia compreender, acreditava em quase tudo o que Katerina tinha dito sobre a meia-irmã. A única coisa da qual duvidava era que ela pudesse ser tão astuta quanto Katerina acreditava. Nas poucas vezes em que lidara com ela, não vislumbrara grande inteligência por trás dos grandes olhos azuis.

O pensamento traiçoeiro de que parte da raiva que Katerina sentia da irmã pudesse dever-se ao fato de a mulher estar dormindo com Ranald infiltrou-se em sua mente e ele intimamente se retraiu. Apesar de todas as suspeitas a respeito de Katerina, achou difícil acreditar naquilo. A violenta onda de ciúme que o assolou frente ao pensamento dos dois juntos o surpreendeu e assombrou. Lucas não queria se importar com quem Katerina se relacionasse.

Um ruído suave o arrancou dos pensamentos sombrios. Agindo pelo instinto, agarrou Katerina pelo braço, puxou-a para trás e colocou-a entre ele e o lado rochoso da passagem, enquanto puxava a espada. Alguém estava se movendo furtivamente na direção deles na galeria. Katerina e seus homens haviam ficado seguros nas cavernas e passagens durante um ano, mas apenas um erro poria fim a essa segurança, O homem que surgiu um momento depois era alto e magro, e parecia tão alarmado quanto Lucas, que não o impediu de sacar sua espada.

— É somente Patrick — disse Katerina, empurrando as costas de Lucas e praguejando baixinho quando ele não se moveu.

—- _Somente Patrick?_ _—_ o rapaz resmungou e observou Katerina. _—_ Está tudo bem, milady?

— Tirando o fato de estar pressionada nas pedras por este grande bruto, sim — respondeu ela.

— É um de seus homens?

— Sim, um dos meus. Agora, você pode, por favor, se mover? Não consigo respirar.

Lucas manteve-se atento a Patrick enquanto voltava a embainhar a espada. O rapaz devolveu o cumprimento, mantendo-se atento a Lucas enquanto fazia o mesmo. Os olhos azul-escuros demonstravam a mesma cautela que os de Lucas. A disputa silenciosa entre os dois foi interrompida pelo empurrão mais forte que Katerina deu em suas costas enquanto resmungava.

Lucas se perguntou por que a beleza do homem alto e de cabelos claros o irritara tanto. Um segundo depois, quando Patrick sorriu para Katerina, soube por quê. Pior ainda, Katerina sorriu de volta. Os sentimentos se agitando dentro dele traziam a forte marca do ciúme, e a última coisa que queria era sentir-se possessivo em relação a ela. O fato de que acabara de se sentir da mesma maneira pouco antes lhe dizia que poderia estar perdendo aquela batalha. Lucas lutou para se concentrar exclusivamente na luta contra Ranald e Agnes.

— Que bom ver que você voltou em segurança. E sem ferimentos? — perguntou Katerina.

— Sim — respondeu Patrick, e olhou rapidamente para Lucas. — Parece que sir Murray ainda não está morto.

Katerina riu e balançou a cabeça.

— Não, ainda não. Está pensando que se unirá a nós na luta contra Ranald.

— Não estou pensando — retrucou Lucas. — Estou planejando. Como disse, também quero Ranald morto.

Vendo Katerina estremecer diante daquela declaração brusca, Patrick passou a mão de leve em seu braço.

— Tem de ser feito, milady. Sabe bem disso, apesar de todos evitarmos falar claramente. Quem mais retornou?

— Ninguém que tenhamos visto. Você é o primeiro. William está esperando pelos outros no salão.

— E o que você está fazendo? Não está pensando em sair e procurar pelos outros, está? Se estão se mantendo longe, é porque ainda é muito perigoso vir até aqui, o risco de ser visto e capturado é muito grande.

— Não, não planejei me arriscar lá fora. Vou só buscar os suprimentos necessários. Portanto, pare de ralhar comigo e vá se unir a William.

Assim que Patrick se afastou, Katerina recomeçou a caminhar. Precisava pôr alguma distância entre Lucas e ela. Apesar da rudeza de suas ações no esforço de protegê-la, tinha ficado bastante perturbada pela sensação do corpo dele pressionado contra o seu. Nem mesmo a parede de pedra dura e fria contra suas costas tinha acalmado a súbita onda de calor em suas veias. Era triste, concluiu, como uma mulher podia ser estimulada ao ser pressionada contra as rochas por um homem que a julgava capaz de assassiná-lo brutalmente porquê estava com ciúme.

De repente, já não parecia uma idéia tão boa aceitar Lucas como amante, Os sentimentos que nutria por ele ainda estavam tão vivos e eram tão profundos, que sabia que estaria se arriscando a sofrer muito. Não deveria se esquecer de como se sentira quando acreditará que estivesse morto. Isso a tinha dilacerado, deixado uma ferida aberta no lugar do coração, e longos meses tinham se passado antes que conseguisse deixar um pouco daquela dor de lado. Se eles se tornassem amantes e ele continuasse acreditando que ela tivesse participado do ataque que sofrerá, então estariam somente se usando para satisfazer uma necessidade física. Poderia considerar essa situação aceitável, apesar do castigo que seu orgulho teria de suportar, más agora suspeitava que não duraria muito e que logo estaria se afogando novamente na própria dor. Lucas, por outro lado, poderia ir embora a qualquer momento.

Katerina pensou nas opções, enquanto abria a porta para a despensa, bem embaixo do Castelo de Dunlochan. Apesar de querer agredi-lo pelas acusações ultrajantes, sabia que não conseguiria resistir a outra amostra do desejo que sempre tinha flamejado entre eles.

Sobrevivera a todas as tentativas de homicídio. Sobrevivera pensando que o único homem que amara tinha morrido e a deixado sozinha. Sobreviveria ao fato de que o homem quê amava e desejava era um idiota cego que poderia somente usá-la e partir. Se eles se tornassem amantes, tentaria reunir tantas lembranças calorosas quanto pudesse e então o veria partir sem chorar. Era tudo o que podia fazer para salvar seu orgulho, que era a única coisa que não permitiria que Lucas Murray destruísse.

— Estamos sob Dunlochan agora? — sussurrou Lucas, seguindo-a para dentro do aposento iluminado somente por uma pequena tocha colocada no alto da parede de pedra.

— Sim. O que queremos deve estar aqui.

Lucas seguiu-a até um canto encoberto por sombras e ficou boquiaberto. Havia muita comida e bebida empilhadas ali. Era óbvio que alguém de dentro do castelo estava ajudando Katerina ao separar alguns suprimentos, talvez um pouco a cada dia. Como guerreiro, Lucas não deixava de se perguntar exatamente como poderiam utilizar esses aliados para derrotar Ranald e Agnes.

Observando como Lucas olhava para seus suprimentos, Katerina colocou a lista do que precisava no local secreto combinado com a cozinheira muito tempo antes. Nenhuma delas tinha pensado que demoraria tanto para Katerina recuperar Dunlochan. A pobre Hilda ainda acreditava nela, provavelmente mais do que ela mesma, mas suspeitava que a velha senhora estivesse ficando cansada de esperar para se livrar do domínio tirano de Agnes.

— Como as coisas já estão preparadas para você levar? — perguntou Lucas, mantendo a voz tão baixa quanto a dela.

— Ah, bom, Hilda, a cozinheira, e alguns outros aos poucos juntam tudo. Quando pegamos os suprimentos sempre deixamos uma pequena mensagem avisando do que precisaremos com mais urgência.

— Ninguém repara que o estoque está desfalcado?

— Não. Você pode imaginar Agnes ou Ranald mantendo registros ou calculando qualquer coisa, com exceção do dinheiro em seus bolsos? Nem mesmo a criada de Agnes, Freda, presta atenção a como as coisas que querem são adquiridas, somente sabem que as entregam em suas mãos quando desejam. E o meu povo que diligentemente cuida do estoque e do controle. Esse é outro bom motivo para que eu continue me fingindo de morta. Se soubessem que ainda estou viva, muitas pessoas estariam em perigo. Seriam imediatamente colocadas sob suspeita e isso poderia muito bem significar sua morte.

— Você pensou em tudo. — Não era uma pergunta, pois Lucas sabia que ela tinha feito planos meticulosos para a segurança dessas pessoas. Considerando o que acreditava que tivesse feito a ele, tal convicção não fazia muito sentido, mas ignorou esse enigma enquanto pegava um pesado saco de mantimentos. — Está muito pesado. Você nunca poderia ter carregado tudo isso sozinha.

— Não, não de uma vez só. — Katerina deu de ombros. — Tinha pouco com que me ocupar, a não ser esperar o retorno de meus homens. Fazer algumas viagens não me custaria nada.

— As pessoas que fazem isso para você poderiam ser úteis de outras maneiras.

Katerina suspirou, consciente do que ele queria dizer, pois ela mesma já havia pensado nisso.

— Poderiam, mas usá-las para algo além de reunir comida e informações poderia levá-las à morte. A maioria delas é jovem demais ou idosa demais. Não são guerreiros e não têm aptidão para isso. São cozinheiros, criados, artesãos... Muito bons para ouvir, uma vez que uma pessoa como Agnes nunca os vê, e muito bons para fazer dez tortas de carne e servir somente oito, separando as outras duas para nós. Até mesmo esse pequeno, mas valoroso serviço, os coloca em risco.

Lucas assentiu, concordando.

— Mas pode chegar o momento... ―começou.

— Quando o risco valer a pena — Katerina finalizou por ele. — Sei disso, e eles também sabem.

O som de passos sobre a pedra desviou a atenção de Lucas. Novamente empurrou Katerina para detrás dele e ambos se agacharam atrás da pilha de barris. Com medo de que o ruído de desembainhar a espada ecoasse muito alto no aposento, lentamente sacou seu punhal. O brilho da luz de velas surgiu primeiro, seguido por uma mulher rechonchuda de cabelos grisalhos que parou na entrada do aposento e nervosamente olhou ao redor.

— É Hilda, a cozinheira — Katerina sussurrou, escapando de trás de Lucas e levantando-se. — Aqui, Hilda.

— Ah, Deus a abençoe, criança — disse Hilda, vindo apressada na direção de Katerina e dando-lhe um breve abraço. — Tenho escapado até aqui quando possível, esperando encontrá-la. Estava me preparando para ir atrás de você. — Os olhos de Hilda se arregalaram ao ver Lucas levantar-se e se aproximar de Katerina. — Deus misericordioso, ele está vivo!

Pondo rapidamente o braço em volta dos ombros de Hilda para mantê-la firme quando cambaleou, Katerina disse:

— Sim, e quer fazer Ranald pagar pelo que lhe fez.

Katerina sabia que Lucas também queria fazê-la pagar, mas não disse isso a Hilda. Precisava de cooperação integral entre os aliados. Contar a Hilda, que tinha sido como uma mãe para ela, sobre as suspeitas de Lucas colocaria a mulher firmemente contra ele. Era um problema com o qual não queria lidar no momento.

— Bom, isso é maravilhoso e não faz mal ter outro braço forte quando se está em uma luta tão difícil. — Hilda observou a batina de monge que Lucas usava. — A não ser... Você ingressou na Igreja?

— Não — respondeu Lucas. — Pensei que seria um bom disfarce.

Podia dizer pela expressão da mulher que ela quase certamente não concordava com ele.

— Bom, é uma bênção de Deus que você tenha sobrevivido àqueles bastardos.

— Verdade — concordou Katerina. — Por que precisava me ver, Hilda?

— Receio que Ranald esteja suspeitando do jovem Thomas. O rapaz desaparece com freqüência, e sempre quando você cavalga. Ranald acabou percebendo, e quer trazer o rapaz aqui para obrigá-lo a dizer a verdade.

Imaginando uma maneira de garantir a segurança de Thomas, Katerina perguntou:

— Mas ele já decidiu fazer isso?

— Ele, sim, mas Agnes ainda não. Ela tem medo que Ranald esteja enganado e que, se fizerem algo contra o rapaz, isso possa provocar a ira das pessoas contra ela. A tola da mulher não parece enxergar que quase todo homem, mulher e criança em Dunlochan já desconfia dela. Eu precisava avisar você, pois acredito que logo Ranald convencerá Agnes da necessidade de pegar Thomas. Especialmente... bem, quando ela souber que este homem ainda está vivo — acrescentou Hilda, olhando para Lucas.

— Ela saberá assim que Ranald retornar esta noite, pois tentou matá-lo de novo e nós roubamos seu prêmio. — Katerina beijou Hilda. — Obrigada, Hilda. Agora preciso ir cuidar da segurança de Thomas.

— Vá com Deus, menina.

Agarrando tudo o que conseguiam carregar, voltaram depressa para o salão. Lucas quase podia sentir o medo de Katerina quando ela praticamente correu através das passagens. Não tinha certeza sobre o que poderia ser feito para ajudar o rapaz, mas sabia que ela tentaria algo. Sabia também que não a deixaria ir sozinha. Essa necessidade de mantê-la em segurança não fazia sentido para ele, mas estava começando a pensar que muito do que sentia e pensava no que se referia a Katerina Haldane não fazia sentido.

— O que aconteceu? — perguntou William, alarmado pelo modo como entraram no salão.

— Ranald suspeita de Thomas — respondeu Katerina, deixando de lado os sacos de suprimentos.

William e Patrick praguejaram.

— Então temos de tentar alcançar o garoto antes que ele o faça — disse William.

— Somos só quatro — observou Patrick.

— Terá de ser suficiente — replicou Katerina. — Não podemos deixá-lo pôr as mãos no rapaz.

— Não, claro que não, mas nós temos um plano? Katerina esfregou a testa, tentando aliviar a dor que começava a latejar.

— Não, e não sei se conseguiremos elaborar um até sabermos onde Thomas está e se Ranald já o está caçando. Hilda disse que Agnes não concordou com os planos de Ranald de prender Thomas e extrair informações dele, mas depois do que aconteceu hoje à noite, Ranald pode não se importar com isso.

— Onde Thomas mora? — perguntou Lucas.

— Na estalagem. E irmão de Annie e os dois moram lá. Ela tem um pequeno quarto no sótão, mas, a não ser quando está muito frio, Thomas fica no estábulo com os cavalos, que ele adora.

— Não é o lugar mais fácil de se aproximar, mas não é impossível. A noite pode ocultar muitas coisas. Eu fui parar nas mãos de Ranald, acreditando que meu disfarce era bom o suficiente para me esconder. Desta vez, sabemos que nosso inimigo pode estar lá.

— Verdade, mas suspeito que estará com muitos de seus homens.

— Não há alternativa?

— Não, não há. Preocupo-me com Annie. Hilda não disse que ela estava em perigo, mas se Ranald não conseguir pôr as mãos em Thomas...

— Então pegará Annie e a usará para atrair o garoto.

— É disso que tenho medo.

— E é o que provavelmente vai acontecer — disse Patrick. — Posso buscar Annie enquanto vocês procuram Thomas.

— Você consegue entrar lá sem ser visto? — Os olhos de Katerina se arregalaram de surpresa quando Patrick corou.

— Posso. Eu era muito amigo de Morag, antes de ela fugir com aquele viajante na última primavera. Sei como entrar na estalagem sem ser visto. — Deu de ombros. — Ela não queria que ninguém soubesse que tinha amantes, então sempre fazia com que os homens com quem dormia se esgueirassem como ladrões. Desculpe-me, milady — murmurou.

— Não se desculpe. Eu sabia o que Morag era. Somente não sabia que você era um de seus amantes. Bem, isso nos será útil agora. Você tira Annie de lá e nós fazemos o possível para trazer Thomas.

— Você não acha que deveríamos esperar até que mais de nossos homens retornem? — perguntou William, enquanto pegava a espada.

— Acho que não podemos perder tempo. Ranald ficará furioso por ter perdido outra oportunidade de matar Lucas.

— E estará ansioso para descontar a raiva em alguém. — William suspirou. — Ah, bem, Thomas tem nos ajudado muito, assim como Annie. Não podemos deixá-los sofrer por isso.

— De acordo. Então, voltamos para, a vila, mas desta vez sem uma aparição tão espetacular.

— Espero que não esteja sugerindo que andemos até lá.

— Não o caminho todo.

Katerina sorriu quando ouviu os três homens gemerem, em um rápido momento de descontração. Seu coração estava apertado de medo pelo jovem Thomas e por Annie. Até que os tivesse em segurança, longe do alcance de Ranald, duvidava que respirasse com tranqüilidade. Muitos já tinham pagado caro nessa batalha com Agnes, e recusava-se a deixar que ela e o amante tirassem outra vida.

 **Cap** **í** **tulo III**

Katerina viu Patrick se esgueirar entre as sombras perto da estalagem e reprimiu a vontade de chamá-lo de volta. Isso era mais perigoso que qualquer coisa que tivessem tentado antes. Tinha de se lembrar de que seria muito pior se tentassem resgatá-los de dentro do Castelo de Dunlochan, talvez até impossível. As despensas e algumas passagens secretas que havia descoberto quando criança eram os únicos lugares que poderia alcançar sem ser vista. Além disso, circular pelo castelo seria muito arriscado.

O pior de ser um guerreiro, pensou, era tentar não temer por cada um e por todos sob seu comando. Katerina sabia que ficaria mais que feliz em desistir daquele comando.

William poderia assumir assim que recuperasse a posse de Dunlochan, e ela o aprovaria totalmente. Sabia que, se ele desse as ordens, faria exatamente o que ela estava fazendo agora. Ninguém com um mínimo de consciência permitiria que Thomas e Annie caíssem nas garras brutais de Ranald.

— Se Patrick diz que pode entrar e sair de lá sem ser visto, é porque pode — observou William.

Sorrindo diante da tentativa dele de acalmá-la, Katerina assentiu.

— Eu sei, mas isso não me impede de temer que algo saia errado. Agora, é melhor voltarmos nossa atenção para o problema de como entrarmos no estábulo sem sermos vistos.

— E sair com Thomas da mesma forma.

— Sim, seria bom. — Katerina olhou para Lucas, que estava agachado a seu lado, um pouco perto demais para seu gosto. — Pode correr rápido, sir Murray?

Lucas estremeceu, apesar de não detectar na voz de Katerina nenhum traço de zombaria ou desprezo por sua limitação, apenas uma necessidade de informação para planejar o movimento seguinte.

— Por uma curta distância e com pouca elegância — respondeu com aspereza.

— Por uma curta distância será suficiente, sir Murray.

O modo como continuava chamando-o de "sir Murray" estava começando a irritá-lo. Era uma tentativa de fazê-lo sentir-se um completo estranho e, talvez, de reforçar a idéia para si mesma. Lucas sabia que não devia se aborrecer por ela querer jogar assim, mas não podia evitar. Pior, isso o feria de uma forma que não deveria. Lembrava-se claramente do modo como Katerina dissera seu nome quando o desejo a tinha consumido, e queria ouvi-lo ser pronunciado daquela forma outra vez.

Obrigando-se a se concentrar no problema que estavam enfrentando, perguntou:

— Espera que Ranald venha logo?

— Sim — respondeu Katerina. — Ele se tornou mais persistente na tentativa de nos rastrear, mas seu temperamento não permite que seja muito paciente. Se ainda não desistiu da caçada, o fará em breve. Então, irá atrás de Thomas. Em geral, ele e Agnes concordam em relação ao que deve ser feito, ou ela dá as ordens, mas não creio que possamos contar com isso agora. Ranald deve saber que está perdendo o lugar nos planos de Agnes, que cada vez que nos deixa escapar, ela duvida mais dele. Estará ávido por algo que o ajude a se ater a seus planos, qualquer coisa, independentemente da relevância ou dos crimes que tenha que cometer.

— Então, vamos nos apressar e evitar que o garoto corra perigo.

Em silêncio, rastejaram pelas sombras em direção ao estábulo. Katerina rezava para que essa não fosse uma das poucas noites em que Thomas decidira não dormir com os cavalos. Apesar de usarem roupas escuras e permanecerem nas sombras, parecia-lhe que estavam expostos a quem olhasse naquela direção. Sentia o suor descer pela espinha e respirou aliviada quando finalmente se esgueiraram para o estábulo sem terem ouvido nenhum grito de reconhecimento ou de alarme.

— Uma vez que vocês dois usam muito melhor a espada do que eu, vou subir e trazer Thomas — sussurrou Katerina. — Podem ficar vigiando.

Lucas observou-a subir com agilidade a precária escada que levava ao celeiro. Seu corpo se contraía de desejo ao observar os quadris firmes e arredondados balançarem a cada passo. Estava contente por ainda usar a batina que escondia a evidência ostensiva de seu desejo. Não importava a freqüência com que considerasse os riscos de se envolver com Katerina, seu corpo continuava a lembrá-lo constantemente do interesse que nutria por ela. Se fosse ficar com eles por muito tempo, sabia que teria de tomar uma decisão a respeito dela e da atração que sentia, ou sem dúvida faria alguma asneira.

Katerina ouviu Thomas antes de vê-lo. O rapaz ressonava baixinho, e ela se moveu em direção ao som. Colocou cuidadosamente a mão em seu ombro, sabendo que algumas pessoas despertavam muito assustadas de um sono profundo, e chacoalhou-o de leve. O rapaz abriu os olhos e encarou-a aturdido por um instante.

— Lady Katerina, o que aconteceu? — perguntou, sentando-se e afastando os cabelos do rosto. — Annie está ferida?

Como sabia que tinha temido durante muito tempo que Ranald ou um dos homens violentassem Annie como haviam feito com outras mulheres, apressou-se a acalmá-lo.

— Não, mas está na hora de você e sua irmã se esconderem, Thomas. Ranald suspeita de vocês.

Apesar de a única resposta do garoto ter sido a extrema palidez, assentiu como se ele tivesse falado alto.

— Nada foi dito sobre Annie, mas, se Ranald não conseguir pegá-lo, tememos que tente atingi-la.

Thomas assentiu, levantou-se e enrolou o cobertor. Quando enfiou as mãos sob a forragem que lhe servia de cama e puxou um saco de pertences, percebeu que o menino já tinha previsto que em algum momento teria de partir às pressas. Saber que seu povo tinha que viver preparado para fugir a entristecia, mas, no momento, estava feliz que estivesse pronto.

— Posso trazer Annie logo — disse ele.

— Não é preciso. Patrick foi buscá-la, pois consegue entrar e sair da estalagem sem ser visto.

— Ah, sim. Ele costumava visitar Morag.

— Então, não passava assim tão despercebido.

— Oh, suspeito que sim. Eu só o vi uma vez, quando estava saindo. Sabia que visitava Morag porque ela gostava de se vangloriar disso. — Esperou até que Katerina começasse a descer a escada antes de arremessar os pertences para William e segui-la. — Sir Murray quer levar seu cavalo de volta agora? — perguntou, saltando agilmente os últimos degraus da escada assim que Katerina se afastou.

— Sim, sir Murray gostaria muito de levar o cavalo de volta — disse Lucas, antes que Katerina pudesse responder ou mesmo pensar no assunto.

Ela olhou para Lucas, que tirava o cavalo já selado da baia.

— Não acho que possamos tirar algo desse tamanho daqui sem sermos vistos.

— Eachann pode ser muito silencioso.

— Eachann não pode ser silencioso e pequeno. Uma sombra discreta pode não ser notada, mas é difícil ignorar algo deste tamanho.

— Se Ranald não estiver bem aí fora, posso mostrar a sir Murray um caminho para tirar o cavalo da vila — ofereceu Thomas.

— Tem certeza? — perguntou Katerina. — Viemos salvá-lo dele. Não quero que caia em suas mãos só porque sir Murray quer o cavalo.

— Não acontecerá. Já tirei cavalos da vila antes.

— Não vou nem perguntar por quê.

— E melhor — murmurou Thomas, sorrindo. Katerina olhou para Lucas e percebeu que estava determinado a levar junto o animal. Tinha aprendido ainda bem jovem que os homens podiam ser muito ligados aos animais. Também estava claro que ele não estava esperando que ela dissesse "sim" ou "não", mas já se aprontava para partir. Supunha que não era o momento adequado para lembrá-lo de quem era o líder do grupo.

— Vamos nos encontrar no mesmo lugar onde Ian nos encontrou mais cedo — disse por fim. — Mas terei de pensar em um local para guardar o animal. Tome cuidado — recomendou a Thomas enquanto ele montava na sela atrás de Lucas.

Observou-os partir pelos fundos do estábulo e perguntou-se por que sentia vontade de suspirar. A preocupação com Thomas e Annie obviamente a tinha perturbado. Seguiu William para fora de Ia, aborrecida por não conseguir deixar de procurar algum ruído que indicasse que os dois estivessem em apuros e precisassem de ajuda.

Patrick e Annie estavam esperando na extremidade da vila, o que a fez desviar os pensamentos de Lucas. A menina precisava ser tranqüilizada sobre a segurança do irmão, e Katerina começou a sentir-se tensa, sabendo que levariam mais tempo do que tinha previsto para cumprir a tarefa. Quando finalmente voltavam ao lugar que agora chamava de lar, suspirou aliviada até se assustar ao ouvir a aproximação de diversos cavaleiros.

Parte do medo foi amenizada quando Patrick e William agiram com rapidez, em silêncio e com admirável competência. Patrick agarrou as rédeas do cavalo de Annie, e William moveu-se para cavalgar com Katerina. Indo em duas direções, embrenharam-se nas sombras produzidas pelas árvores que cresciam ao redor do vilarejo. Katerina observou um grupo de sete homens cavalgar em direção à vila e soube que se tratava do bando de Ranald antes de ouvir as vozes.

— Estou cansado de caçar esses bastardos por toda a Dunlochan! — disse Ranald, a voz rouca de raiva.

— São muito bons em esconder os rastros — comentou Colin, o companheiro de armas mais próximo.

— Ninguém pode ser tão bom sem ajuda, Colin. Ninguém. Esses bastardos estão conseguindo ajuda e quero descobrir de quem e como.

— Acha que alguém na vila está ajudando os saqueadores?

— Sim, mais que uma pessoa, e penso também que esses patifes são mais que simples saqueadores. Se aquela pequena cadela ainda estivesse viva, eu acharia que estava por trás disso tudo.

— Lady Katerina? Mas, uma mulher...

— Uma mulher pode ser tão astuta quanto um homem. Não se esqueça para quem trabalhamos. Talvez alguns tolos façam isso em memória dela. Não sei, mas pretendo descobrir. Vou começar com Thomas.

— Pensei que lady Agnes não quisesse que você fizesse nada contra o garoto.

— Ela mudará de idéia assim que o pequeno bastardo começar a nos dizer tudo o que sabe sobre os saqueadores. Sim, e talvez possa usá-lo para fazer a irmã levantar a saia.

Katerina estava tentada a seguir os homens quando parou de ouvi-los. Não era sempre que tinha uma oportunidade tão boa de descobrir os planos de Ranald. Ele era bastante descuidado a respeito do local em que falava desse assunto. O bom senso prevaleceu, no entanto, e ela se uniu aos outros em silêncio. Percebeu que Annie estava muito pálida, e a fraca luz da lua revelava algumas lágrimas em seu rosto. A garota pode ter vindo com eles apenas porque Patrick lhe dissera para vir, mas agora se dava conta do perigo que o irmão corria, e isso a apavorava.

Lucas e Thomas estavam esperando no local combinado, assim como Ian. Deixando os cavalos aos cuidados do velho senhor e de seus filhos, Katerina conduziu os outros para as cavernas. Não seria fácil ter um jovem e uma mulher bonita com eles, mas não havia alternativa.

Assim que entraram no salão bem iluminado, percebeu também que alguém deveria ter avisado Annie que ela não estava morta, pois, assim que Katerina tirou o capuz, a jovem a olhou horrorizada e desmaiou nos braços de Patrick.

— Thomas! — Katerina correu para pegar um pano e água para molhar o rosto de Annie depois que Patrick a colocou sobre a mesa. — Você não lhe contou que estou viva?

— Não, você disse que era segredo — respondeu ele, aproximando-se da mesa para observar a irmã.

— Não me referi à sua própria irmã. Thomas encolheu os ombros.

— Eu dei minha palavra de que não contaria a ninguém — defendeu-se. — E para mim, ninguém é _ningu_ _é_ _m._

— Quando falei com ela na estalagem, ela falou de você como se estivesse morta — contou Lucas e sorriu fracamente para Thomas. — Poderia ter contado à sua irmã, rapaz, ainda que para evitar as visitas ao túmulo de Katerina. Ainda assim, é bom saber que você tem palavra.

— Ela foi ao meu túmulo? — perguntou Katerina chocada, enquanto gentilmente banhava com água fria o rosto de Annie.

— Sim. Quando pensou que eu era um monge, perguntou-me se era pecado rezar no túmulo não consagrado de uma suicida. Mas, na verdade, não acreditava que você tivesse se matado.

— Estranho, mas isso é uma das coisas que mais me irrita. Como Agnes ousa deixar as pessoas pensarem que cometi tal pecado?

— De minha parte, ficaria mais aborrecido em ser atirado de um penhasco dentro do lago — disse William.

Todos riram, e Katerina não pôde deixar de fitar Lucas. Com um brilho divertido nos olhos, estava tão parecido com o homem por quem tinha se apaixonado que seu peito chegou a doer. A rapidez com que a expressão se fechou, tornando-se novamente sombria, feriu-a ainda mais, pois sabia que se lembrara da traição.

Um suave gemido desviou sua atenção para Annie, e Katerina aceitou a caneca de vinho que William havia trazido, sabendo que a garota provavelmente precisaria de um gole. Por um breve momento Annie pareceu confusa, mas então fixou os olhos nela e ficou ainda mais pálida. Katerina pegou sua mão e segurou-a com firmeza, esperando que o toque a tranqüilizasse.

— Não desmaie de novo, Annie. Beba isto — ordenou e entregou-lhe o vinho.

— Você não está morta — sussurrou Annie, antes de engolir quase metade do vinho. — Por que todos dizem que você morreu? E quem eles enterraram, então?

Katerina virou-se e olhou Annie por um instante, consciente de que todos a encaravam, esperando uma resposta. Tentou pensar o mínimo possível em seu túmulo, pois lhe dava arrepios. Agnes tinha colocado lá uma linda lápide e representado de maneira convincente o papel de irmã pesarosa, segundo soubera. Nunca se perguntara se algo, ou alguém, tinha sido de fato sepultado ali.

— Envergonho-me de dizer que nunca pensei muito nisso — respondeu por fim. — Suponho que seja um túmulo vazio, Annie. Pedras, talvez, se precisaram pôr algum peso no caixão. A menos que alguém tenha desaparecido na mesma época... — começou, mas Annie balançou a cabeça.

— Não, ninguém exceto Robbie — disse, enquanto se sentava devagar.

— Não acredito que Robbie tenha voltado a Dunlochan e morrido bem quando Agnes precisava de um corpo. No mínimo, ele teria ficado horrorizado em se tornar um peão nas tramas traiçoeiras de Agnes.

Annie assentiu com a cabeça.

— E muito facilmente, também. Katerina sorriu.

— Verdade. Não, duvido que alguém esteja em meu túmulo.

O alívio demonstrado no rosto de Annie sumiu tão depressa que Katerina surpreendeu-se de tê-lo percebido.

Disfarçou o choque. Teria se enganado a respeito de Robbie? Ele teria sido infiel a Agnes mesmo antes de ela ter desrespeitado seus votos? Apesar de a dúvida sobre o homem e seu próprio julgamento agitarem seus pensamentos, afastou a idéia. Robbie podia ser rápido ao sorrir para as garotas, mas manteve seus votos até perceber que a mulher com quem tinha se casado não fazia o mesmo, que Agnes o tinha enganado de todas as formas possíveis. Tinha partido tão depressa depois disso que não houvera tempo para iniciar um caso com Annie.

Ela também era inocente, e bem devota. Nunca teria se envolvido com um homem casado. Aquilo não significava, no entanto, que não pudesse estar apaixonada pelo charmoso Robbie. Katerina suspirou, esperando que a jovem não tivesse entregado tolamente o coração. Sabia o quanto isso podia machucar.

— O que faremos agora, lady Katerina? — perguntou Annie, aceitando um pouco mais de vinho de Patrick.

— Fiquem aqui.

— Aqui? Por quanto tempo?

Katerina tentou não fazer uma careta, sabendo que Annie não gostaria da resposta.

— Não sei ao certo. Ranald não desistirá de pôr as mãos em vocês. Bem, é Thomas quem ele procura, mas você o ouviu começar a tramar, incluindo-a em seus planos, não?

Annie tremeu, sentindo repulsa.

— Sim, ouvi, e isso me deixou gelada.

— Então, acho que devem se esconder conosco até que Ranald deixe de ser uma ameaça.

— Do que exatamente precisamos para derrotar aquele patife e lady Agnes?

— Provas de seus crimes, que são muito difíceis de obter. Preciso de provas claras e contundentes para apresentar ao conselho.

Annie resmungou algo que soava como uma imprecação.

— Velhos tolos, todos eles. Sabem o que el que eles têm feito. Conhecem os crimes terríveis que esse casal cometeu. Creio que sua hesitação não tem a ver com o cumprimento dos desejos de seu pai. Não, acho que cruzam os braços e permitem que esse jogo sangrento continue porque não querem abrir mão do poder que têm, como guardiões de Dunlochan. — Corou quando percebeu que todos a encaravam. — Desculpem-me. Fui desrespeitosa.

— Não, você só verbalizou a dura verdade, algo que temos hesitado em fazer. — Katerina tomou-a pela mão. — Venha, mostrarei onde vai dormir. Thomas pode compartilhar seu quarto ou ficar aqui com os outros homens.

— Gostaria de permanecer com os outros, claro — disse o rapaz.

Katerina disfarçou o sorriso enquanto conduzia Annie. Um rápido olhar para a jovem revelou que ela fazia o mesmo. Quando chegaram à pequena câmara que havia escolhido para Annie, ajudou-a a arrumar o catre. Com ambas trabalhando, não levou muito tempo para que o pequeno quarto de pedra ficasse relativamente confortável e menos parecido com uma caverna.

— Será estranho viver sob um morro — disse Annie, olhando ao redor. — Apesar de aqui ser melhor do que meu pequeno nicho na estalagem. — Sorriu para Katerina. — É maravilhoso que sir Lucas esteja vivo, não é? Você deve estar tão feliz por tê-lo de volta!

— Bem, estou feliz por Ranald não tê-lo matado. Seria muito agradável, no entanto, se sir Lucas não pensasse que eu tive a ver com o ataque. — Intimamente amaldiçoou a língua solta e deu de ombros quando Annie a encarou chocada antes de fazer-lhe um resumo do que tinha acontecido no ano anterior.

— Ele pensa que você tentou matá-lo?! — Quando Katerina assentiu, Annie começou a parecer muito brava e balançou a cabeça. — Como os homens podem ser tão cegos e teimosos?! Sinto muito, milady. Pensei... — meneou a cabeça outra vez.

— Ah, bem, eu também. Parece que estávamos ambas erradas.

— Você logo provará para ele que é um tolo por pensar tal coisa. Sim, logo o fará engasgar-se com as suspeitas absurdas.

— E um pensamento agradável.

— Mas você não sabe o que fazer depois disso, não?

— Não, não sei. Mas suspeito que pensarei em algo. Descanse, Annie.

— Não serei um fardo, milady. Não sei lutar, mas posso encontrar algo útil para fazer. Posso cozinhar e limpar.

— A ajuda será muito bem-vinda. Durma bem, Annie.

— Você também, milady, e obrigada por nos ter salvado.

— Você e Thomas têm nos ajudado muito, apesar de não termos nos dado conta disso. Não poderia viver em paz se os tivesse abandonado à mercê de Ranald.

Katerina deixou-a e foi para a cama, o corpo inteiro doendo de cansaço. Tinha acabado de chegar ao quarto quando Lucas entrou em seu caminho. Ele a perturbava intensamente, o que a irritava. Endereçou-lhe um olhar atravessado quando ele habilmente a prendeu entre seu corpo e a parede de pedra.

Katerina não precisava sentir a evidência do desejo no corpo de Lucas pressionado contra o seu para saber o que ele queria. Estava explícito em seu rosto. Apesar da dor que lhe tinha provocado, ela também o queria. No entanto, era cedo demais. Ainda não tinha decidido se o prazer que poderia lhe proporcionar compensaria os riscos que correria.

— Creio que tenha uma cama no salão com os outros homens — disse, orgulhosa de manter a aparência serena quando por dentro se sentia ao contrário.

— Sua cama seria mais quente. Lucas disse a si mesmo que a excitação provocada pela batalha e pelo resgate lhe despertara tal necessidade, e que somente havia procurado Katerina porque ela estava acessível. Ignorava ostensivamente a voz interior que o chamava de "mentiroso".

— Há muitos cobertores por aí. Procure um para se aquecer.

— Tem certeza de que é isso que quer que eu faça? Antes que pudesse responder, ele a beijou. Não foi um beijo delicado, o carinho suave de um amante. Ele tomava sua boca. O beijo transformava a fome que sentia em um desejo ardente. Katerina se agarrou à batina de Lucas, controlando o ímpeto de arrancar a áspera lã de seu corpo e mover-se sobre ele. Lutava com todas as forças contra a necessidade que estava viva dentro dela. No momento em que os lábios de Lucas deixaram os dela, reuniu o que restava de suas forças e afastou-o. Seu corpo todo se ressentiu, mas obrigou-se a ignorar a sensação, pois ainda era muito cedo. Não tinha controle sobre as emoções e, se decidisse tê-lo como amante, sabia que precisaria estar preparada, mesmo que apenas para proteger o coração da dor que ele poderia infligir-lhe.

— Beijar uma mulher que julga culpada de ter tentado matá-lo não é uma atitude sensata. E fazer isso vestido de monge pode ser considerado blasfêmia. Sugiro que saia. Agora.

Katerina não recuou, e manteve-se firme frente ao olhar perscrutador de Lucas. Se estivesse procurando uma fraqueza nela, tinha, sem dúvida, encontrado pelo menos uma pista na forma como ela correspondera a seu beijo. Não importava. Recuperara o controle e pretendia mantê-lo.

Havia um lampejo de raiva nos olhos de Lucas, e ela sentiu prazer ao vê-lo. Se teria de contornar o.ávido fogo do desejo insaciado naquela noite, nada mais justo que ele também sofresse de alguma forma.

Lucas podia ver a força da decisão de Katerina ao dispensá-lo e sabia que não conseguiria nada naquela noite. No entanto, o desejo que sentia por ele ficara evidente no beijo que compartilharam. Poderia esperar, sem se importar com o quanto isso seria desconfortável.

Fazendo uma leve mesura, afastou-se e começou a tentar se lembrar de como poderia aliviar o clamor de seu corpo a fim de poder descansar. Precisaria de todas as forças para a campanha que enfrentaria.

Persuadir Katerina a voltar para seus braços para que pudessem entregar-se à paixão que partilhavam, ao menos por um tempo, demandaria toda a paciência e recursos de que pudesse dispor. Poderia esperar, mas não tinha intenção de esperar muito.

Assim que Lucas se foi, Katerina cambaleou em direção à cama è desabou, o corpo todo tremendo enquanto lutava para controlar as sensações que aquele beijo tinha despertado. Estava contente por Lucas não ter discutido com ela, pois não teria muitas forças para resistir. Uma leve insistência, e teria se entregado. Algo no olhar dele, contudo, na maneira como tinha se despedido, indicava que ele insistiria. Teria de tomar uma decisão logo, pois seus instintos lhe diziam que Lucas estava caçando e que ela era a presa.

Era uma armadilha. Katerina não via evidências disso, não ouvia nada que indicasse que cavalgavam em direção ao perigo, mas suas entranhas se contorciam de medo. Era a mesma sensação que costumava ter quando criança, quando precisava ir a algum lugar onde sabia que Agnes poderia estar esperando, só que muito pior desta vez.

Um rápido olhar para os rostos de seus homens mostrou-lhe que compartilhavam sua inquietação, mas ela sabia que essa cautela poderia se originar de causas diferentes.

Quando o sentimento a atingira da primeira vez, pensara que Lucas fosse o motivo. Durante três longos dias, ele tinha habitado seus pensamentos, o calor do beijo que compartilharam ainda vivido em sua boca. Também tinha estado próximo a ela, tocando-a e observando-a com os olhos escuros de desejo, sempre tentando roubar um beijo, algo que conseguia com freqüência demais para sua paz de espírito. No momento em que o sentimento se tornou mais forte, no entanto, sabia que Lucas não era a única causa. Ian os avisara que os cavalos tinham sido roubados.

Após passar a noite no encalço dos animais, seguindo-lhes o rastro, encontraram os ladrões. Mas Katerina começava a pensar que poderiam ser mais que simples saqueadores. Apesar de sempre ficar tensa antes de uma batalha, esse sentimento estava mais forte e carregava um mau presságio.

— Não gosto disso — murmurou, enquanto observava com atenção os cavalos e os homens cruzarem o campo aberto.

— Não, não está me cheirando bem — William acrescentou, e muitos dos companheiros murmuraram em concordância.

— Como uma armadilha.

— Sim, uma armadilha muito bem-feita. Lucas assentiu devagar, o olhar sempre atento.

— Um campo aberto, mas com muitos lugares para os homens se esconderem.

— Estão apenas esperando que nosso grupo se exponha para, então, impedirem nossa retirada — disse Katerina.

— Infelizmente, precisamos dos cavalos. Katerina detestava admitir, mas ele estava certo. Só lhes restavam os seis cavalos que agora utilizavam, caso não recuperassem aqueles no campo. Mesmo assim, como os animais não eram nem tão bons nem em número suficiente, seria necessário que roubassem alguns, o que Katerina sempre relutara em fazer. Estava tentando provar a culpa de Agnes em diversos crimes e não acreditava que a melhor forma de fazê-lo fosse se tornando ela própria uma criminosa.

Também havia alguns riscos a ser considerados. Poderia não sofrer muito por roubar os cavalos apenas porque era a filha do senhor daquelas terras, mas seus homens certamente teriam problemas. Katerina suspeitava que, se houvesse escolha, eles prefeririam cavalgar para o que pensavam ser uma armadilha a arriscar-se a ser enforcados por roubo.

— A melhor maneira de fazer isso é de forma rápida e firme, Kat — opinou Lucas. — Ir até lá, agarrar o que pudermos o mais rápido possível e sair logo.

Ela tentou ignorar o calor que sentiu ao ser chamada de "Kat". O apelido carinhoso tinha sido usado com freqüência na época em que foram felizes juntos.

Katerina recriminou-se, pois o momento era péssimo para sentimentalismos. Tinha cavalos para capturar e pessoas para proteger. O ressentimento por Lucas assumir alguma autoridade tinha se suavizado. Um bom plano era necessário se quisessem escapar da cilada com vida, e não discutiria de quem a idéia tinha partido.

— Acho que é assim que devemos fazer, prima — disse William. — Se isso realmente for uma armadilha, não podemos perder tempo lutando contra aqueles homens e ainda recuperar todos os cavalos. O que podemos fazer é cavalgar rápido, agarrar alguns e correr, não dando a quem estiver nos esperando a oportunidade de atacar.

— Certo, então — concordou Katerina, ajustando a tira de pano azul sobre o rosto, assegurando-se de que estava bem coberto. — Sem luta, a não ser que seja necessário. Somente agarrar os cavalos e dar o fora de lá. Sabemos que ninguém está espreitando deste lado, então sairemos por aqui.

— E iremos todos em direções diferentes, como sempre, quando estivermos protegidos pelas árvores.

— Vamos rezar para que não haja arqueiros escondidos lá — murmurou quando William se aproximou dela.

— Poucos conseguem atingir com rapidez um alvo móvel. E, se Ranald estiver por trás disso, a maioria de seus homens não consegue atingir a lateral do Castelo de Dunlochan em um dia ensolarado e sem vento.

Katerina sorriu quando os homens riram do insulto de William, mas o bom humor estava se esvaindo. Eles aguardavam seu sinal para se moverem. Após orar pela segurança de todos, rapidamente esporou o cavalo e saiu a galope. Curvou-se sobre o forte pescoço do animal para tornar-se um alvo menor enquanto avançava em direção aos homens que arrebanhavam os cavalos do outro lado do campo.

Estava alcançando um dos animais quando viu homens montados se precipitando para fora da proteção oferecida pelas árvores com as espadas desembainhadas em direção a seu grupo. Katerina percebeu que estava certa e que, de fato, era uma cilada. Quando um dos homens tentou agarrá-la, acertou-lhe a cabeça, lançando-o ao chão. Pegou, então, as rédeas do cavalo mais próximo e voltou-se para fugir, esperando chegar à segurança das árvores antes que Ranald ou seus comparsas pudessem alcançá-la.

Deixou escapar um grunhido quando algo a atingiu nas costas. A dor assolou-a por alguns instantes com tal força que sua visão se nublou. Instintivamente, buscou o que estava causando tanta dor, soltando as rédeas tanto de seu próprio cavalo quanto do que estava tentando capturar. Ambos reagiram mal à súbita falta de controle, dando-lhe um solavanco enquanto vacilavam e tentavam decidir o que fazer a seguir. Percebendo a posição precária em que se encontrava, mal conseguindo se equilibrar na sela, Katerina procurou ás rédeas, mas era tarde demais. O capuz caiu, devido às frenéticas tentativas de permanecer montada, e revelou seus longos cabelos.

Apesar de o tecido ainda cobrir a maior parte do rosto, suspeitava que muitos dos homens de Ranald reconheceriam os cabelos claros e volumosos. Ranald certamente reconheceria. Atingiu, então, duramente o solo, a dor espalhando-se pelo quadril e pelas costas e por um momento, concentrou toda a atenção em tentar voltar a respirar.

Lucas olhou em sua direção a tempo de vê-la agitando-se na sela e praguejou. Quando a viu cair, notou a flecha projetando-se de suas costas e sentiu um frio perpassar seu corpo. O fato de que o capuz tinha caído revelando os cabelos tão característicos e, conseqüentemente, sua identidade, o preocupava bem menos que seu bem-estar. Poderiam lidar com as conseqüências de Ranald saber que estava viva mais tarde. A única coisa que importava agora era salvar sua vida.

Entregou para William as rédeas da montaria que havia capturado.

— Pegue-as e saia daqui.

— Mas Katerina... — William começou a protestar, enquanto agarrava as rédeas e as atava ao seu cavalo.

— Eu a pegarei e me encontrarei com você nas cavernas.

William hesitou por um instante e então correu para longe, seguindo o resto dos homens de Katerina para o meio das árvores. Parou somente uma vez para agarrar as rédeas do cavalo que Katerina tinha perdido. Lucas correu na direção dela, que lutava para levantar-se. Ranald, obviamente, teve a mesma idéia, mas foi detido por uma confusão de homens e cavalos que, apavorados, tentavam seguir em direções diferentes. Para seu alívio, Lucas alcançou-a primeiro, levantou-a e colocou-a atrás dele antes de segurar as rédeas de seu animal.

— O outro cavalo — disse Katerina em um fio de voz, perguntando-se por que se preocupava tanto quando estava a um triz de ser capturada e sentia tanta dor.

— William o pegou. Você consegue se segurar?

— Sim — foi tudo o que pôde dizer antes que Lucas começasse a galopar.

A cavalgada para o esconderijo foi para ela uma mescla obscura de sensação de velocidade e dor lancinante. Mal estava consciente quando Lucas parou para atá-la a ele com a tira de linho que havia usado para cobrir a face. Quando pararam pela segunda vez, despertou do estupor repleto de sofrimento o suficiente para tentar ver onde estavam, mas a dor toldou-lhe a visão. Quando Lucas a tomou nos braços, viu de relance que Thomas e Patrick conduziam os cavalos enquanto William fazia o máximo para apagar o rastro que tinham deixado. Aquele sinal de que todos estavam fazendo exatamente o que deveriam acabou com a necessidade que sentia de tentar manter-se consciente e pôde entregar-se, finalmente, à escuridão que vinha tentando tomá-la.

— Oh, meu Deus, ela está morta? — gritou Annie da entrada do salão.

Lucas não hesitou e continuou dando largos passos em direção ao quarto de Katerina.

— Não, mas precisa de cuidados o mais rápido possível. Esta flecha tem que ser retirada e ela pode ter quebrado algum osso quando caiu do cavalo. Traga-me água, panos e o que mais puder ser útil para curar feridas. — Sim, estarei logo atrás de você.

Assim que Lucas pôs Katerina sobre a cama, começou a cortar os tecidos que a flecha tinha perfurado. Lutou para acalmar as emoções que o agitavam. Não fazia sentido que estivesse tão nervoso e temeroso por ela. Não tinha planejado desforrar-se de sua participação no brutal espancamento que sofrerá? Apesar de não ter feito planos específicos, as palavras "desforra" e "vingança" implicavam alguma violência e dor. Era óbvio agora que nunca seria capaz de fazer qualquer mal a Katerina.

Pensando nisso, percebeu que fazia muito tempo que falhara no objetivo de vingar-se. Tinha até se unido à luta contra Ranald e Agnes. Tudo o que conseguira fazer fora irritá-la e insultá-la e tentar constantemente seduzi-la. Não era o tipo de desforra que as canções exaltavam.

Quando Annie chegou, dispondo tudo o que havia trazido no baú próximo à cama, Lucas começou a preparar-se para a horrível tarefa de remover a flecha das costas de Katerina.

— Você é forte, Annie?

— Sim — respondeu. — De corpo e de estômago.

— Bom. Precisará disso para o que acontecerá agora. Tenho de remover esta flecha.

Ela franziu a testa, obviamente confusa por sua hesitação.

— Quer que eu a puxe?

— Não, quero que você a segure com firmeza. Primeiro, devo empurrá-la para o outro lado, para que a flecha saia pela frente. — Ignorou o gemido de horror de Annie e prosseguiu. — Então cortarei a ponta. Somente depois posso removê-la.

— Será uma agonia para ela — sussurrou.

— Sim, será, e ainda que esteja inconsciente, lutará contra a dor.

— Por que não pode somente puxá-la?

— Porque isso agravará a ferida, dilacerando mais para sair do que para entrar. A ponta da flecha deve sair primeiro. Agora, quanto mais ela se mover, mais tempo levarei para tirar essa coisa amaldiçoada de seu corpo. Você está pronta? Não vai desmaiar?

Annie balançou a cabeça e moveu-se para segurar Katerina. O grito que soltou quando ele empurrou a ponta da flecha através de seu corpo fez o estômago de Lucas se retorcer. Suspeitava que estivesse tão pálido quanto Annie. Cortou a ponta e, então, após respirar fundo para se acalmar, arrancou a haste do corpo delgado o mais rápido possível. Katerina gritou outra vez e tentou esquivar-se da dor que lhe era infligida, mas a doce Annie estava a seu lado rezando e segurando-a com força.

Lucas ficou aliviado quando Katerina permaneceu prostrada em silêncio após a provação e rezou para que estivesse tão profundamente inconsciente que o resto dos procedimentos que teria de realizar não a afetasse.

Lutando para lembrar-se de tudo o que tinha aprendido por ter crescido em uma família de curandeiros, Lucas limpou as feridas e costurou-as. Não conhecia o ungüento que Annie lhe dera, mas tinha um olfato apurado e logo percebeu quais ervas o compunham, julgando-o seguro, se não tão bom quanto o que faziam as mulheres de sua família. Aplicou o remédio nas feridas e enfaixou-as. Contente por ter finalizado aquela difícil tarefa, esticou-se até que um pouco da tensão em seu corpo fosse aliviada e se sentisse preparado para prosseguir.

— Você é um curandeiro? — perguntou Annie.

— Não, mas muitas das mulheres em minha família são reconhecidas curandeiras e toda criança aprende ao menos algumas dessas habilidades — respondeu Lucas. Olhou para o rosto pálido de Katerina e suspirou. — Ainda não terminamos.

— Há mais ferimentos?

— Ela caiu do cavalo. Não creio que tenha quebrado nada, mas precisamos ter certeza.

Apesar do óbvio desconforto com o fato de Lucas estar vendo Katerina nua, Annie não disse nada enquanto tiravam o resto de suas roupas. Lucas ficou aliviado ao não encontrar nenhum osso quebrado, mas havia muitas contusões marcando a pele clara. Ajudou Annie a banhá-la com tecidos embebidos em água perfumada com lavanda e aplicou ungüento nas feridas maiores.

— Ela tem muitas cicatrizes — murmurou, acompanhando suavemente o traçado de uma longa e áspera cicatriz na perna delgada de Katerina.

— William disse que se feriu gravemente quando foi jogada no lago e teve de se salvar.

Enquanto Annie procurava uma camisola para Katerina vestir, Lucas estudou as cicatrizes que lhe marcavam o corpo. Algumas eram pequenas, resultado dos cuidados de um curandeiro sem muita habilidade, mas havia diversas grandes, provenientes de ferimentos graves. Elas respaldavam a maior parte das histórias de William sobre o que acontecera um ano antes. Katerina tinha muita sorte de ter sobrevivido.

A dúvida sobre a culpa dela tomou sua mente e desta vez recusou-se a ser posta de lado. Talvez não tivesse tido a real intenção de matá-lo. Ranald e Agnes podem ter usado a necessidade ciumenta que tinha de puni-lo para atingir seus próprios objetivos. Uma vez que Katerina percebera que queriam matá-lo, tinha finalmente tentado impedir o que havia iniciado, mas já era tarde demais.

Balançou a cabeça em silêncio enquanto ajudava Annie a vestir a camisola em Katerina. Cansado e preocupado com ela como estava, sabia que era uma péssima hora para tentar decifrar qualquer coisa, muito menos o que tinha acontecido um ano antes. Por fim, admitiu para si mesmo que a dor podia ter obscurecido seu julgamento, feito com que se lembrasse apenas de fragmentos do que havia ocorrido. Não estava pronto para acreditar em sua completa inocência, mas estava agora preparado para começar a procurar respostas e, até mesmo para considerar que não conhecia toda a verdade.

William irrompeu no quarto no momento em que Annie puxava as cobertas sobre Katerina.

— Como ela está passando?

— A ferida provocada pela flecha estava bastante ruim, mas não acredito que seja fatal — respondeu Lucas. Avistou um jarro e uma caneca sobre a pequena mesa no canto do aposento e moveu-se para servir-se. — Ah, vinho — murmurou após espiar dentro do jarro. — Bem do que eu precisava.

— Ela parece muito pálida — observou William, aproximando-se da cama e estudando o rosto de Katerina.

— Perda de sangue e muita dor em geral drenam toda a cor da pessoa. Mas até que ela não perdeu muito sangue.

Após engolir rapidamente uma caneca inteira de vinho, serviu-se de mais uma dose e voltou para ficar ao lado da cama.

— Quebrou algum osso quando caiu do cavalo?

— Não, mas terá hematomas da cabeça aos pés e ficará bastante dolorida.

— Ah, bem, talvez isso sirva para mantê-la acamada até que esteja curada para se levantar em segurança.

— Ela não é uma inválida muito amável, então?

William revirou os olhos.

— Assim que não estiver com febre ou dor demais para se mexer, pensará que está curada.

— Bem, se ela se tornar um problema muito grande, vamos simplesmente amarrá-la à cama. — Lucas piscou para Annie quando ela arquejou.

— Resolverá, mas somente se você souber fazer nós melhores do que os meus.

Lucas encarou William em choque por um momento e então riu.

— Você a amarrou à cama?

— Ela não parava quieta e reabriu as feridas diversas vezes. Também tive de fazer isso quando estava febril e ficava tentando retornar ao lago para procurá-lo. — William olhou para Lucas e arqueou uma sobrancelha. — Só Deus sabe por quê.

Saber que Katerina tinha tentado encontrá-lo confortou-o de alguma forma, e isso o irritou.

— Culpa? — murmurou e somente deu de ombros quando os dois o encararam. Decidindo que seria sensato mudar de assunto, perguntou a William: — Qual é exatamente sua relação com Katerina? São primos, não?

— Sim — respondeu William. — Sou filho ilegítimo do tio dela. Ele teve muitos. Gostava das moças.

— Até demais — acrescentou Annie, com uma expressão de completo desprezo feminino. — Isso é o que levou o tolo à morte. Todos lhe diziam para ficar longe da mulher do ferreiro, mas não prestou nenhuma atenção aos conselhos.

— Ah, então o ferreiro pegou-o com sua mulher e o matou? — Lucas percebeu que afagava gentilmente o rosto pálido de Katerina, disse a si mesmo que estava somente checando a febre e recolheu a mão.

— Bateu muito nele, mas não o matou. Eu ainda acredito que aquela surra o tenha levado à morte.

— Sim — concordou William. — Agiu de forma muito estranha durante uma semana e então caiu morto.

— Talvez estivesse sangrando por dentro, quem sabe até na cabeça — disse Lucas. — Então, se vocês têm uma relação tão próxima, por que o velho senhor não o escolheu para a sucessão após sua morte?

— Porque odiava seu irmão, e o sentimento era recíproco. Nunca soube de toda a história, mas tinha algo a ver com sua esposa. Era uma boa mulher, então não creio que tenha feito nada de errado, mas temo que não possa dizer o mesmo de meu pai. Então, qualquer filho dele não era bom o suficiente.

Lucas balançou a cabeça.

— É triste quando há brigas entre as pessoas que deveriam permanecer unidas. E suponho que o conselho escolhido não tenha discutido com ele a esse respeito?

— Não. Temo que meu pai tivesse mais inimigos que amigos.

— Porque gostava das moças? William assentiu.

— Muitos dos rapazes por aqui são meus irmãos. Agnes e Ranald nos vêem como ameaças e, bem, Katerina sempre foi boa conosco. Ela não se importava com quem nos criava, ou se éramos ilegítimos, somente com o fato de que éramos parentes. Isso significava muito para nós, e então, quando teve problemas, ficamos a seu lado. Sabe, Agnes também nos odeia, sempre nos odiou. O fato de ela também ser ilegítima não parece ter colaborado para fazê-la solidária.

— Como posso ter me equivocado tanto ao julgar aquela mulher? — resmungou Lucas.

— Você parece se enganar muito a respeito das pessoas. Antes que uma discussão começasse entre os dois homens, que agora se encaravam, Annie disse:

— Agnes finge muito bem ser a mulher doce e um tanto desajuizada que os homens parecem pensar que querem. Agradável e risonha, importando-se somente em ser admirada e em vestir boas roupas. Em geral são as mulheres que enxergam além das aparências, pois Agnes não gosta muito de outras mulheres e não pode manter por muito tempo a máscara de doce estupidez. Até mesmo seu próprio marido foi enganado durante meses e é um rapaz esperto. Creio que enganou também o velho pai, porque não posso acreditar que ele teria feito qualquer coisa para pôr Katerina ou o bem-estar do povo de Dunlochan em risco. Ainda assim, foi isso que aconteceu com seus últimos desejos.

— Sim — concordou William. — Ele deixava muito claro que estava desapontado por ter tido somente filhas mulheres, enquanto o irmão espalhava filhos bastardos por todo o lado, mas amava sua menina da melhor forma que podia. A doença o afetou subitamente e não lhe deu muita oportunidade de pensar bem sobre o que estava fazendo. Katerina ficou furiosa por ele não ter feito planos para nenhum de nós, para todas as suas sobrinhas e sobrinhos.

— Especialmente porque você e alguns outros o serviram muito bem com as armas — disse Annie.

William deu de ombros.

— Não fizemos aquilo por ele, na verdade. Foi por Dunlochan e Katerina. — Olhou de perto para Lucas. — Você acha que ele a reconheceu quando o capuz escorregou?

— Tenho certeza que sim — respondeu Lucas. — Lutou para alcançá-la, derrubando até mesmo alguns de seus próprios homens que entraram no caminho.

Depois de praguejar em voz baixa, William reparou na cor de Annie, respirou fundo para acalmar-se e disse:

— Perdão, Annie.

— Não, não se desculpe — retrucou ela. — E que eu nunca tinha ouvido você praguejar assim, mas reconheço que esta situação justifica essa atitude.

William sorriu e olhou para Lucas.

— Ranald odeia Katerina. Se realmente acredita que tenha sobrevivido, irá revirar Dunlochan para encontrá-la.

— Por que ele a odeia tanto? — Lucas quis saber.

— Porque ela lhe disse "não" — respondeu Annie. — E pior ainda, sabe que provavelmente disse "sim" para você.

— E já que você parecia sério ao cortejá-la — prosseguiu William —, havia uma chance de que se casassem. Ranald sabe que aquele conselho tolo o aprovaria, e isso tiraria o poder que Agnes lhe tinha assegurado. Se Ranald puser as mãos sujas em Katerina, ela morrerá, e não será uma morte indolor.

— Então precisamos ter certeza de que o bastardo não a encontre — disse Lucas.

Após alguma insistência, Lucas persuadiu Annie e William a ir para a cama e a deixá-lo com Katerina. Puxou uma cadeira tosca para perto, descansou os pés na cama e estudou-a. O pai tinha claramente sido um homem duro e frio e havia evidenciado diversas vezes o desapontamento por ela não ser o filho varão que tanto desejava. A meia-irmã era aparentemente uma bruxa malévola e tinha feito de sua vida um inferno sempre que-possível. Agora, havia pessoas tentando matá-la a fim de que não reclamasse o que era seu por direito de nascimento, algo que nunca deveria ter sido posto em questão. Lucas sentiu-se solidário, apesar de relutar em fazê-lo.

Tomando um gole de vinho, resolveu que era hora de descobrir toda a triste verdade. Recusava-se a acreditar que estivesse equivocado a respeito de Katerina, mas pensou que poderia encontrar algo que tornasse mais fácil perdoá-la pela participação no espancamento que sofrerá. Lucas suspeitava que estivesse próximo de perdoá-la de qualquer maneira, mas poder justificar-se seria confortável, o faria sentir-se menos como um tolo apaixonado.

Também precisava do máximo de informações sobre Dunlochan, Ranald, Agnes e a batalha pelo direito de governar o lugar, se quisesse manter Katerina segura. Apesar de não querer analisar com muita atenção o que ainda sentia por ela além de desejo, sabia que nunca deixaria que algo a ferisse.

Lembrando-se do olhar de Ranald quando tinha lutado para alcançá-la, tinha certeza de que William estava certo. Agora que sabia que ela ainda vivia, nunca pararia de caçá-la. Parecia que Lucas, em breve, obteria a dura e feroz batalha pela qual ansiava.

— Como assim, ainda está viva?

Ranald olhou para Agnes, refletindo que sua voz normalmente doce e suave podia às vezes soar bem rabugenta.

— É o que acabei de dizer... Ela está viva. Vi seus cabelos claros quando o capuz escorregou.

— Muitas pessoas em Dunlochan têm cabelos claros.

— Não como os de Katerina. Era ela, Agnes, e discutir comigo não mudará isso. Precisamos planejar os próximos passos. Tanto Murray quanto sua irmã estão vivos, e isso significa que teremos problemas.

Agnes observou o amante atravessar o solário com uma caneca de cerveja apertada entre as mãos grandes. Ranald não era um homem bonito, com suas feições grosseiras e o nariz proeminente, mas era corpulento e forte. Era também mau e desonesto, duas coisas que ela admirava em um homem. O marido não era nada disso e a tinha aborrecido logo. Katerina também não era assim, e a intrigava o fato de a irmã tê-la enganado por tanto tempo.

O fato de sir Murray ainda estar vivo a agradava e espantava ao mesmo tempo. Lucas era um homem que fazia seu estômago se contrair de luxúria, apesar dos modos rudes. Ficara furiosa quando ele não demonstrara interesse por ela e continuara cortejando Katerina. Apesar de ter ordenado sua morte, Agnes agora se perguntava se teria uma segunda chance de seduzi-lo. Ainda teria que morrer, mas, talvez, pudesse experimentá-lo antes. Se o fizesse enquanto Katerina olhasse, seria ainda mais excitante e satisfatório.

— Não sei no que está pensando, Agnes, mas é melhor parar — sugeriu Ranald. — Esse sorriso arrepiaria o mais corajoso dos homens.

— Você me lisonjeia. Estava somente pensando no que fazer com essas pessoas que se recusam a morrer.

Ranald estudou-a. Era bonita, com fartos cabelos loiros, grandes olhos azuis, a pele clara perfeita e um corpo voluptuoso e tentador. O rosto era lindo e levava os homens a verem candura e inocência em sua expressão, compaixão em seu sorriso. Ranald sabia que ela não tinha nenhuma dessas qualidades. Era por isso que trabalhavam tão bem juntos. Ainda se espantava com o fato de o pai estar cego à mulher dura, fria e quase amoral escondida sob aquele sorriso doce.

— E como pensa que devemos lidar com eles?

— Devemos corrigir seu erro.

— Meu erro? Droga, Agnes, Murray estava em pedaços quando o jogamos no lago! Sua irmã afundou quando a atiramos e ficou lá. Não é surpresa que achasse que os dois estivessem mortos. Sim, e o fato de que não vimos nenhum deles durante um ano me deu ainda mais certeza.

— Mas nós vimos Katerina, não? Ela tem nos incomodado e arruinado nossos planos todo o tempo.

Ranald praguejou.

— Você também não sabia que o líder dos saqueadores era Katerina.

— Não, não sabia. Verdade. Mas agora é hora de reparar os erros.

— Como?

— Encontrando-os. Encontrando-os e matando-os. E desta vez quero ver os corpos.

 **Cap** **í** **tulo IV**

― Ranald sabe que estou viva, não?

Katerina encarou Lucas, perguntando-se por que ele estaria esparramado em uma cadeira próxima à cama. Parecia cansado e um pouco surpreso com a pergunta. Com a mente ainda turvada, lembrou-se de que os pesadelos a impeliram a formular essa questão. Todos os sonhos ruins que tivera se referiam à sua captura e a todo o sofrimento posterior. Precisava saber se tinha sido reconhecida, se havia qualquer possibilidade de que aqueles pesadelos horripilantes se tornassem realidade.

— Sim, sabe — respondeu Lucas. Levantou-se e entregou-lhe uma mistura de mel e ervas. — Beba isto — ordenou, inserindo um braço debaixo de suas costas para ajudá-la a erguer-se um pouco.

Apesar de o gosto forte das ervas provocar-lhe uma careta, a bebida aliviou a secura e a dor de garganta. Katerina discretamente o observou enquanto a auxiliava. Parecia muito cansado. Lembrava-se vagamente de sua presença ao lado da cama, junto a Annie, e se perguntava se ele de fato teria ajudado a garota a cuidar dela. Parecia estranho que um homem fizesse isso pela mulher que julgava ter tentado matá-lo.

Quando terminou de beber, sentia-se tão fraca e cansada que sabia que levaria um bom tempo para se recuperar das feridas. Também tinha mais com o que se preocupar, além de saber se Lucas cuidara dela ou não. Era uma hora péssima para ficar tão impotente.

— Então, Ranald está procurando por mim? — perguntou, enquanto ele lhe umedecia o rosto com água perfumada.

— Como um homem obcecado — respondeu Lucas. — Sem deixar pedra sobre pedra.

Katerina estremeceu ante a resposta brusca, até se lembrar que medir as palavras não era típico dele.

— Isso não é bom.

— Não, não é, mas ele está procurando por você e seus homens há muito tempo.

— Pensava estar atrás de saqueadores e, quanto mais o aborrecíamos, com mais determinação tentava nos capturar, mas não nos via como uma verdadeira ameaça. Reconhecia seu lugar ao lado de Agnes, como um homem poderoso em Dunlochan e estava seguro, sendo incomodado somente por Robbie. Agora que sabe que estou viva, que ambos estamos vivos, suspeito que ele sinta a ameaça. No mínimo, podemos levá-lo para a forca, o que nem mesmo Robbie pode fazer.

Lucas sentou-se na beirada da cama, ignorando o olhar atravessado que Katerina lhe dirigiu. Sua cor estava boa, mas os estremecimentos que a acometiam de vez em quando revelavam que as feridas ainda provocavam dor. Apesar de acreditar que os ferimentos não eram fatais, havia lutado muito para mantê-la viva. Era evidente que Katerina não vinha se cuidando bem, o que a tinha deixado sem forças para combater a perda de sangue, a dor e a febre intensa. Tendo cuidado dela a maior parte do tempo, sentia-se tão exaurido quanto ela. Sentia-se também muito emotivo e sabia que seria melhor afastar-se de lá o mais rápido possível.

— Tem havido problemas, então? — perguntou, quando Lucas não prosseguiu a conversa sobre a grande ameaça que Ranald representava.

— Não. Algumas surras enquanto ele procura quem saiba que você está viva e onde se esconde.

Lucas via o quanto aquelas notícias a aborreciam e apressou-se a acrescentar:

— Parece ter desistido disso muito depressa. No momento, seu povo está seguro.

— Quanto tempo fiquei acamada? — perguntou, subitamente assustada pela fraqueza nas pernas quando tentou afastá-las dele.

— Quase uma semana. Demorou para se livrar da febre.

Katerina resmungou baixinho:

— Por isso me sinto tão fraca.

— Sim. Precisará de pelo menos uma semana para recuperar as forças. O único lado bom é que essa febre a manteve de cama por tempo suficiente para que os ferimentos começassem a cicatrizar.

— Uma flecha? — indagou, incerta sobre como tinha sido ferida. Tocou levemente a bandagem que lhe envolvia o peito. — Não sabia que tinha atravessado o corpo.

— Não atravessou. A melhor maneira de remover uma flecha do corpo é empurrá-la até o outro lado, cortar a ponta e, somente então, puxá-la de volta. Caso contrário, estando com a ponta, os danos podem ser bem maiores.

Pensando nisso por um momento, Katerina assentiu.

— Faz sentido. Parece que está cicatrizando bem.

— Obrigado.

— Então foi você quem cuidou de minhas feridas?

— Sim. Há muitos curandeiros em minha família. Não sou um deles, mas aprendi muito com as mulheres do meu clã. Presumo que ninguém aqui tenha se sentido habilitado o suficiente para me afastar e tomar meu lugar. Então, me deixaram fazer o trabalho. Annie ajudou, quando era necessário um auxílio feminino.

Katerina suspirou de alívio ante essa notícia. Sabia que tipo de intimidades eram exigidas ao se cuidar de uma pessoa ferida ou doente e estava começando a se alarmar com o fato de ele tê-la assistido. Já era difícil aceitar os cuidados de Annie. Se Lucas tivesse zelado por suas necessidades mais íntimas, nunca mais poderia encará-lo. Sentiu-se corar quando de repente percebeu que teria de pedir o auxílio de Annie naquele exato momento.— Annie está por perto? — perguntou baixinho.

Vendo como estava vermelha, Lucas sorriu e se levantou.

— Sim. Vou mandar avisá-la que você acordou, e logo estará aqui.

Lucas curvou-se sobre ela, ignorando como se afundava no travesseiro em uma tentativa inútil de manter distância entre eles.

— Você descansará, Kat, e não nos causará problemas, ou vou amarrá-la a esta cama.

— Você não se atreveria.

— Sim, me atreveria. — Aproximando-se ainda mais, fixou o olhar em sua boca. — Acho que vou me atrever a outra coisa, também.

Katerina ia começar a protestar quando os lábios de Lucas cobriram os seus. Apesar da fraqueza no corpo, envolveu-lhe o pescoço com os braços. Foi um beijo lento e profundo, como se ele a estivesse saboreando, e Katerina sabia que, se não estivesse tão frágil, o atacaria. Tudo o que sentia por ele assolou-a com força, revelando-se a cada movimento de sua língua. Katerina ficou abalada, até mesmo um pouco temerosa, até que Lucas encerrou o beijo e se afastou dela. Aquele beijo a havia perturbado ainda mais do que o primeiro, e duvidava que fosse devido ao cansaço e do estado debilitado.

— E aqui está Annie para ajudá-la — disse Lucas, deixando o quarto. — Voltarei mais tarde.

 _Muito mais tarde,_ pensou, sentindo vontade de correr o mais rápido possível para o lugar mais distante que encontrasse. Katerina ainda o afetava, ainda tinha poder sobre ele, e isso o assustava. Tinha sofrido por ela, pela perda de tudo o que mais queria e pela traição que sofrerá. Envergonhava-se de ter até chorado sua perda. Todo o sentimento que pensava ter enterrado havia ressurgido durante a luta para mantê-la viva. Quando finalmente começou a recuperar-se, percebeu que as barreiras que erguera tinham caído. Aquele beijo provara o quanto ainda era suscetível a ela. De fato, temia ainda estar apaixonado.

Praguejou e caminhou para o salão. Comeria algo e encontraria um lugar tranqüilo para descansar um pouco. Depois disso, sairia atrás de algumas respostas, nem que isso o levasse ao Castelo de Dunlochan.

— Os homens podem ser uma verdadeira provação — reclamou Katerina enquanto Annie a ajudava a voltar para a cama.

A preocupação com o que ainda sentia por Lucas e com o perigo que esses sentimentos representavam ajudou-a a tolerar a gentil assistência de Annie para suas necessidades pessoais. Estivera tão ocupada inquietando-se com aquele beijo e com as sensações que lhe tinha despertado que fizera tudo o que precisava, tinha se lavado e estava de volta à cama sem se sentir embaraçada pelo auxílio de Annie. Infelizmente, não havia chegado a uma conclusão sobre o que fazer a respeito de Lucas e da maneira como se sentia em relação a ele.

— Sir Lucas a manteve viva, milady — Annie sentiu-se compelida a dizer.

Katerina suspirou.

— Temia isso. Agora, devo ser-lhe grata.

Annie reprimiu um sorriso mediante as palavras rabugentas enquanto a ajudava a recostar-se sobre a pilha de travesseiros.

— Sim, acho que deve. Agora, trouxe-lhe sopa. Procure comer o máximo possível.

— Sei disso. Estou com muita fome, mas acho que não posso comer nada muito suculento ou substancioso. — Katerina surpreendeu-se ao perceber que o caldo estava bem saboroso quando Annie levou a colher à sua boca. — Será fácil comer isso. Está uma delícia.

— Sir Lucas me ensinou como fazer a sopa ter um gosto melhor.

— Ele também sabe cozinhar? Isso não é justo. Annie riu, mas logo ficou séria novamente.

— Ele me disse que aprendeu sobre tais temperos quando se recuperava do espancamento que sofreu. Teve que tomar muita sopa, pois, como a mandíbula estava quebrada, durante muito tempo não pôde mastigar.

— Do espancamento que pensa que eu ordenei por ciúme.

— Não acho que ele acredite realmente nisso, não no fundo do coração. Ninguém poderia cuidar de uma mulher como ele cuidou de você na última semana se, de fato, acreditasse em tal traição. Não, nem mesmo por ter vindo de uma família de curandeiros. Tenho certeza de que estava muito preocupado e trabalhou durante muitas noites para mantê-la viva quando a febre a consumia.

A informação despertou uma esperança que Katerina não queria sentir. Poderia impeli-la a fazer algo tolo, como entregar novamente o coração a Lucas, somente para tê-lo despedaçado outra vez. Ele ainda não lhe tinha pedido desculpas pelas acusações e, até que o fizesse, não poderia confiar na esperança de que ele tivesse mudado de idéia a seu respeito. Tinha perdido a confiança nele e não tinha certeza de poder recuperá-la.

— Ah, Annie, quando vi que ele tinha sobrevivido, fiquei felicíssima e estava pronta para me atirar em seus braços. Senti que todas as minhas fervorosas preces tinham sido atendidas. Então, me acusou de tentar matá-lo. Será difícil esquecer o quanto isso me magoou, o quanto ainda dói. Também será doloroso entregar-lhe novamente meu coração.

— E se ele rastejar?

— Isso me confortaria um pouco. — Katerina arrastou as palavras e trocou um sorriso com Annie. Satisfeita por aquele toque de humor tê-la alegrado e ansiosa para afastar Lucas de sua cabeça por algum tempo, decidiu mudar de assunto. — Conte-me as novidades. Quero saber como todos estão.

Enquanto a alimentava, Annie começou a relatar o que ocorrera desde o dia da emboscada. Não muito, além de Ranald estar atrás dos dois para vingar-se. Aliviada, Katerina recostou-se para descansar assim que terminou de comer. Sabia que precisaria de todas as forças para enfrentar o que viria e não se referia somente à perseguição de Ranald. Teria de encarar Lucas e lidar com os sentimentos que nutria por ele. Sabia que qualquer decisão que tomasse afetaria o resto de sua vida, o que era assustador.

Lucas flagrou William observando-o com uma expressão divertida.

— Pode rir se está com tanta vontade — resmungou.

— E uma grande tentação — disse William e sorriu. — Posso perguntar o que está planejando?

— Vou até Dunlochan tentar escutar ou ver algo que nos ajude. Não podemos continuar nos escondendo, não com Ranald tão desesperado para pôr as mãos em Katerina.

— E para isso precisa se vestir de preto e sujar a cara?

— Sim. Facilita que me esconda nas sombras e me esgueire entre elas. Uma pessoa pode estar usando roupas escuras e ser traída pela brancura do rosto. Meu irmão e eu costumávamos praticar diversas formas de nos escondermos nas sombras e descobrimos rapidamente como as mãos e o rosto podiam nos denunciar. Por isso, as luvas e o rosto escuro.

Após estudá-lo por um momento, William assentiu.

— Agora entendo. Você não acha um pouco perigoso ir até o castelo?

— É, mas mal podemos nos mover agora porque estão nos caçando. Parece que estão em todo o lugar e nunca descansam. Acho também que há mais caminhos para entrar em Dunlochan sem ser visto. Há passagens nas paredes.

— Sim, mas não sei onde são.

— Nem eu, mas aprendi com Katerina onde ficam algumas e começarei por elas. Na maioria das vezes, uma leva à outra, apesar de sempre haver um truque. — Deu de ombros. — Isso me dará algo para fazer, além de me esconder nessas cavernas e torcer para que Ranald não as encontre.

— Bem, gostaria de ir com você, mas creio que esta é uma daquelas coisas que é melhor fazer sozinho. Tome cuidado. Não podemos perdê-lo. No mínimo, porquê eles o usariam para atingir Katerina.

Lucas assentiu, embora dissesse a si mesmo que William estava enganado. Ranald e Agnes podiam tentar usá-lo para pegar Katerina, mas ela poderia não estar interessada em sacrificar-se para ajudá-lo. Afinal, ainda existia a possibilidade de haver tentado matá-lo somente porque pensara que estivesse demonstrando muito interesse por Agnes.

Enquanto caminhava pelas passagens até as despensas do castelo, Lucas percebeu que as acusações que havia lançado contra ela e às quais tentara se apegar já não pareciam certas. Até as palavras em sua boca tinham um gosto ruim. Algumas vezes durante os dias e noites que passara com Katerina e seus homens, havia começado a acreditar que ela seria incapaz de tentar matá-lo. Não sabia desde quando ou por que, más não acreditava mais que ela fosse culpada. Não achava que fosse completamente inocente, mas para ele era confortável demais acreditar que ela não o quisesse morto. Isso o alarmava e o tornava ainda mais determinado a descobrir toda a verdade.

Depois de se esgueirar por diversas passagens e não descobrir nada além da amoralidade do povo de Agnes, Lucas estava pronto a retornar para o esconderijo. Já estava se tornando incômodo escutar tantos amantes se divertindo, tendo sido celibatário por tanto tempo. Quando se virou para recomeçar a jornada de volta, a mão escorregou levemente pela parede da passagem escura e algo lhe chamou a atenção. Iluminando um pouco mais o lugar, encontrou-se diante do que parecia uma porta, _a_ princípio difícil de perceber, pois se confundia com a parede.

Diminuindo a luz, Lucas abriu-a devagar. Vendo que conduzia a outra passagem, esgueirou-se em silêncio e : cuidadosamente fechou-a atrás de si, colocando um dos pequenos pedaços de madeira que havia carregado com ele no batente para que não se fechasse. A última coisa que queria era descobrir que essas portas só podiam ser abertas de um lado quando estivesse tentando escapar. Moveu-se ao longo da passagem e, após alguns passos, começou a ouvir murmúrios. Seguiu o ruído, tentando adivinhar em que parte do castelo se encontrava.

— Por que não os encontrou, Ranald? O som da voz de Agnes alarmou-o e Lucas parou. Estava surpreso por poder ouvi-la claramente e logo se colocou no escuro. Não queria que um feixe de luz o entregasse. Tinha que haver algum buraco por onde pudesse escutar ou as grossas paredes teriam abafado a voz de Agnes. Ela soava quase rabugenta, refletiu, enquanto corria os dedos pela parede, tentando encontrar uma abertura por onde também pudesse ver. Quando a encontrou, rapidamente pôs os olhos ali. Não podia ver muito do quarto, mas suspeitava que estivesse no solário de Agnes. Reconheceu a tapeçaria sobre a lareira e a mulher de rosto severo chamada Freda. Tudo o que via de Agnes era a barra de sua saia. Era azul, uma cor que usava com freqüência, pois sabia que combinava com os olhos. Como havia tecido nas bordas do orifício pelo qual olhava, concluiu que estava observando através de uma tapeçaria. Não sabendo se seria seguro manter o olho pressionado na abertura, afastou-se e encostou-se na parede, esperando ouvir algo que valesse a pena.

— Só faz uma semana, Agnes — replicou Ranald. — Sabe tão bem quanto eu que esses bastardos são muito bons em desaparecer. Já os estamos caçando há um ano.

— Alguém deve saber onde estão. Você precisa arrancar a verdade de um daqueles aldeões insolentes.

— Já tentei e tudo o que consegui foi deixar as pessoas bravas. Deixe-as muito revoltadas e teremos de lidar com mais do que um pequeno grupo de saqueadores. Você pode até dar motivo aos homens daquele conselho e não podemos arcar com isso.

Pelo som do farfalhar do tecido, Lucas percebeu que Agnes se movia e, quando espiou novamente, viu que havia se sentado próximo a Freda. Agnes não parecia tão doce e tola naquele momento. A expressão era de raiva. Quando voltou a encostar-se na parede, percebeu que todos estavam certos a respeito dela, o que abalou ainda mais sua confiança no próprio julgamento.

— Talvez esteja na hora de fazer algo com aqueles velhos tolos — disse Agnes.

— Isso não seria sensato — respondeu Freda, com voz forte e carregada de uma autoridade que surpreendeu Lucas. — Eles não são pobres aldeões ou arrendatários. Têm amigos importantes que poderiam fazer perguntas, talvez até querer vingança. Agnes praguejou.

— Estou cansada de me curvar às regras deles.

— Não será por muito tempo. Temos a notícia de que Robbie pode ter sido encontrado.

— Pode ter sido? Isso não me adianta. Preciso dele enterrado.

— Paciência, menina. Paciência é a melhor arma contra os inimigos.

— Se Robbie tiver sido encontrado, cuidaremos dele — falou Ranald. — Ele não é uma ameaça tão grande. Sir Murray e sua irmã são mais importantes. Eles podem pôr uma corda em nosso pescoço.

— Sir Lucas não mandou a família para se vingar. Por que, então, agiria agora? — perguntou Agnes.

— Ele não voltou para ver Katerina...

— Tem certeza?

— Acha que ela tentou matá-lo. Mesmo se não acreditar mais nisso, ainda acredita que ordenou o espancamento, e nenhum homem perdoa uma mulher que o deixou aleijado.

— Aleijado? Você nunca disse que ele ficou aleijado.

— Não achei que fosse importante, já que você o queria morto. A perna dele está rígida. Antes de o atirarmos do precipício, nós a quebramos. Na verdade a esmagamos, para que não conseguisse se salvar caso sobrevivesse à queda.

— Bom, ele fez as duas coisas, não?

— Ele pode ter descoberto a verdade? — perguntou Freda. — Sempre pensei que muitas pessoas soubessem que forçou Katerina a agir daquela forma. Alguém deve ter-lhe dito.

— Não, nenhum de meus homens lhe contou nada — disse Ranald. — Se o tivessem visto, teriam fugido ou tentado matá-lo. Certamente não parariam para ter uma conversa com o homem e dizer-lhe que o espancaram quase até a morte e tentaram afogá-lo porque Agnes mandou e que sentem muito tê-lo feito pensar que sua amante fosse a responsável.

— Você está insolente demais, Ranald — resmungou Freda. — Nunca gostei muito desse plano, de qualquer forma. Não foi bem pensado. Na verdade, foi mais um impulso seu, Agnes, porque o homem não sucumbia a seu encanto. Você nunca tentou se controlar como deveria. Fazer algo porque está brava nunca é uma boa idéia. Coisas como tentar matá-los deveriam ser planejadas friamente e com a mente desanuviada.

— Era evidente que ele estava cortejando Katerina! — vociferou Agnes. — Quando não consegui seduzi-lo, sabia que ele tinha sérias intenções em relação a ela. Sabem muito bem que o conselho teria aprovado sir Murray como seu marido. Tínhamos de nos livrar dele.

— Não tente agir como se realmente tivesse um plano, moça. Você não tinha. Teve um acesso de raiva, como sempre. Não deu certo. Aceite isso.

— Como quiser — retrucou ela com frieza. — Tem algum plano brilhante e bem pensado para se livrar dele e de Katerina agora?

O som de um tapa ecoou na passagem em que Lucas se encontrava.

— Não seja tão desrespeitosa! Sim, tenho um plano. Pegar sir Lucas ou Katerina.

— Isso é o que temos tentado fazer.

— Usar quem capturarmos para atrair o outro para uma armadilha — Freda continuou como se Agnes não tivesse falado. — O homem pode achar que Katerina é culpada, mas é honrado e tentaria resgatá-la. Katerina também nunca o deixará em suas mãos, Ranald. Cada um deles, com sua honra e compaixão, é seu próprio inimigo.

— Esse é o mesmo plano que eu tinha quando fui atrás de Thomas — disse Ranald. — Esperava extrair alguma informação do rapaz, mas sabia que ele poderia ser usado para atrair Katerina.

Agnes bufou, com desdém.

— Você pensou em atrair Annie, Ranald. Não tente nos enganar.

— Qualquer um teria feito Katerina correr para o resgate.

— Que é o que precisamos que ela faça agora — disse Freda. — Devem estar escondidos perto daqui, pois estão sempre a postos quando alguém está encrencado. Há um esconderijo nas terras de Dunlochan, Ranald. Encontre-o. Deve haver alguma anotação no livro de registros. Se não sabe ler, peça a Agnes.

Houve um som de porta batendo e, após um momento de pesado silêncio, Agnes falou:

— Bem, você escutou. Vamos sujar nossas mãos e olhar os papéis.

— Farei isso. Sei ler o suficiente.

— Você precisa estar lá fora caçando Katerina ou sir Lucas, algo que eu não posso fazer. Você pode me ajudar com essa monótona tarefa de vez em quando, mas capturá-los é o mais importante. Ainda não acredito que aquela cadela tenha sobrevivido a ser atirada no lago e que sir Lucas tenha retornado para nos incomodar novamente.

— Não estou lidando com fantasmas. A velha tem razão. Da última vez que tentamos nos livrar deles, agimos por impulso, não elaboramos antes. Não era um plano ruim e eu convenci lady Katerina de que poderia salvar seu amante permanecendo quieta e imóvel, agindo como se estivesse assistindo friamente. Ainda assim, falhamos. Talvez, se tivéssemos pensado melhor e planejado com mais cuidado, tivesse dado certo. Desta vez, faremos direito.

— Talvez, enquanto planeja tão cuidadosamente, possa pensar em uma forma de me dar algum tempo com sir Lucas antes de matá-lo.

— Somente se você permitir que eu passe algum tempo com lady Katerina antes de matá-la.

Agnes praguejou e suspirou.

— Parece justo. Suspeito que você tenha planos para aproveitar esse tempo.

— Não posso desperdiçar a oportunidade.

— Acho que também está na hora de planejarmos como nos livrar daquele malfadado conselho.

— Sim, acho que Freda está cautelosa demais a esse respeito.

— Obrigado, Ranald. Venha comigo. Sei como lhe agradecer o apoio que dá a todos os meus planos.

Era um completo idiota. Lucas escorregou devagar até se sentar no chão e bater levemente a cabeça contra a parede algumas vezes. No entanto, isso não foi suficiente para expulsar a terrível verdade de sua mente. Ainda era um cretino, um tolo cego. Katerina era inocente. Havia zombado do que lhe contara sobre aquela fatídica noite e, afinal, era tudo verdade.

Como pôde ter pensado de outra forma? Katerina nunca demonstrara nada além de bondade com todos ao redor, e o espírito iluminado, a compaixão e a honra faziam parte dela, tanto quanto o sangue que corria em suas veias. Parte dele havia constantemente negado sua culpa, mas ele a tinha silenciado todas as vezes. Lucas se perguntava se tinha sido esse lado seu que o impedira de encontrar outra amante, mesmo quando já estava curado para sentir desejo outra vez. Ao menos não tinha sido infiel a ela, apesar das poucas vezes em que tentara. Era humilhante perceber que esse lado, que poderia levá-lo a cometer imprudências, era o único que demonstrara bom senso.

O problema era o que fazer agora. Mesmo se não tivesse matado o amor que Katerina pudesse ter sentido, tinha definitivamente arruinado a confiança e a fé que depositara nele. Lucas não tinha certeza se conseguiria curar essa ferida. Uma simples desculpa não bastaria.

Rastejar talvez ajudasse, pensou. No momento, com toda a emoção ardente e profunda que sentira por ela um ano antes, tomando-lhe o coração e a mente, liberta da prisão à qual ele a havia condenado, Lucas suspeitou que pudesse ser capaz de rastejar. No entanto, conhecia a si mesmo bem demais para acreditar que realmente faria isso. Quando estivesse de novo a seu lado, o orgulho se imporia, evitando que agisse dessa forma. Saber que estava errado não significava admiti-lo com tanta facilidade.

Levantou-se com cuidado e começou a atravessar as passagens que o levariam de volta ao salão tão bem escondido nas cavernas. Sabia que precisava ter Katerina de volta. Sabia desde o começo, mas até então essa necessidade só alimentara sua raiva. Suspeitar dela o fizera ver essa necessidade como uma maldição, uma fraqueza que poderia levá-lo à morte. Na verdade, se Katerina o quisesse morto agora, não a culparia.

Lucas subitamente praguejou, esfregando as pernas que doíam por causa da umidade do local. Parou e passou as mãos pelo cabelo. No que estava pensando? Katerina não o iria querer agora. Estava desfigurado e coberto de cicatrizes. Não era possível ignorar a freqüente inaptidão provocada pela rigidez da sua perna destruída. Katerina merecia um homem de membros firmes e pele sem marcas.

Um segundo depois, Lucas entendeu que estava sendo covarde, talvez criando desculpas para não ter de encará-la ou admitir seus erros. Lembrava-se agora com nitidez de como ela o tinha olhado naquela primeira noite após resgatá-lo. Não havia dúvida quanto à alegria que iluminara seus olhos momentos antes de ele ter apagado aquele brilho com acusações infundadas. Ela falara de luto, e Lucas estremeceu ao lembrar-se de como havia desprezado suas afirmações. Ainda mais importante, ela o havia incluído em muitas das incursões contra Agnes e Ranald, e isso implicava fortemente que ao menos confiava nele para fazer sua parte em tais ações. Precisava acreditar nessas indicações de que tinha alguma chance de consegui-la de volta.

— Admita, tolo — murmurou, retomando a caminhada. — Ao menos para si mesmo. Você não tem escolha, a não ser tentar consertar as coisas. Você não esteve vivo de verdade desde que a perdeu. Engula seu orgulho amaldiçoado e arrisque-se.

Katerina também tinha suas próprias cicatrizes, pensou, entrando cuidadosamente nas despensas. Odiava pensar em toda a dor que devia ter sentido, mas isso significava que se preocuparia muito menos com as marcas em seu corpo que outra mulher. Era algo pequeno, mas lhe dava esperança. Chegando à passagem que levava para fora do castelo, moveu-se com mais rapidez, subitamente ansioso para vê-la.

Estremecendo, Katerina lutou para sentar-se sozinha. Quando conseguiu realizar essa simples tarefa, estava tão fraca que caiu sobre os travesseiros às suas costas e tentou acalmar a respiração acelerada. Estava também banhada em suor e gostaria de poder alcançar a bacia de água e o pano que Annie tinha deixado no baú próximo à cama. Não haveria recuperação rápida daquela ferida.

Pior, estava entediada. Mesmo presa nas cavernas para se esconder dos inimigos, ainda encontrava muitas coisas que a mantinham ocupada. Ficar deitada na cama, tão fraca para fazer algo além de pensar, seguramente a deixaria louca em muito pouco tempo. Duvidava até que conseguisse jogar uma partida de xadrez no momento, pois suas mãos tremiam. Katerina praguejou e olhou ao redor, pensando se poderia chamar alguém para fazer-lhe companhia. Tinha alguns livros, que trouxera de Dunlochan, e alguém poderia ler para ela, refletiu, e então resmungou novamente. Não podia acreditar que tinha sido reduzida a isso.

Um ruído na porta chamou-lhe a atenção e ficou tensa ao ver que Lucas entrava no quarto. Ele era tão charmoso que quase gritou para que fosse embora, mesmo se perguntando por que estava usando aquelas roupas escuras. Katerina suspirou. Tinha as emoções tão confusas que podia ser perigoso passar muito tempo com Lucas, mas estava ansiosa demais por companhia para se importar.

— Entediada? — perguntou ele, parando ao lado da cama.

— Mais do que posso expressar em palavras.

— Você está muito corada. — Tocou-lhe a testa e arqueou as sobrancelhas quando sentiu que suava. — Levantou da cama?

— Não, só tentei me sentar sozinha. Estou tão fraca quanto um recém-nascido.

— E ficará assim por mais alguns dias. — Moveu-se até a bacia de água que Annie tinha deixado e torceu o tecido. — Deve se movimentar pouco, e devagar — disse, enquanto gentilmente lhe banhava o rosto. — Não acredito que as feridas reabram, mas a febre pode voltar, se você se esforçar muito, e ela quase a levou duas vezes. Não seria sensato arriscar.

— Está dizendo que quase morri duas vezes?

— Sim. — Lucas não queria pensar nas horas angustiantes em que tinha lutado para mantê-la viva, muito menos falar sobre elas. — Acredito que já não seja tão forte quanto costumava ser e foi uma luta árdua para livrar-se da febre.

Katerina sabia que era tolice alarmar-se com aquela notícia, mas, não pôde evitar. Não tinha pensado muito sobre o quão doente estivera, só sabia que tinha tido uma febre provocada pela flechada. Agora que pensou nisso, lembrou-se que Annie tinha insinuado, mas ela não havia compreendido totalmente. Era apavorante perceber como a morte tinha estado tão perto dela.

— Agora está muito pálida — murmurou, colocando o tecido de volta na bacia.

— Bem, _voc_ _ê_ acabou de me dizer que quase morri duas vezes.

— Mas não morreu, então por que ficar se preocupando? Tenha isso em mente e cuide-se. Descanse e não tente fazer muitas coisas tão cedo.

O medo de ter febre outra vez e de fracassar ao derrotá-la certamente a faria ter cuidado, pensou Katerina. Conhecia-se bem o suficiente, no entanto, para saber que era algo que teria de relembrar de tempos em tempos, quando o tédio de ficar deitada durante horas fosse muito difícil de suportar. Talvez ajudasse se organizasse um cronograma de cuidados e atenção. Quando ficasse tão louca de tédio que quisesse exagerar, poderia sossegar sabendo que alguém em breve viria ler para ela, ou jogar xadrez, ou ajudá-la a lavar-se.

— Kat?

Piscou quando a voz de Lucas arrancou-a dos planos que fazia.

— Sim?

— Você estava longe...

— Ah, estava pensando em maneiras de me impedir de fazer algo tolo.

— E no que pensou?

— Que preciso organizar um cronograma de companhia.

— E acha que isso vai ajudar?

— Sim. Quando o tédio me fizer querer arrancar os cabelos, posso me lembrar que em alguns minutos William virá jogar xadrez comigo ou Annie virá lavar meu cabelo. Coisas assim. — Encolheu os ombros, — Pode ajudar.

— Ajudará bastante. Foi bom para mim quando estive preso à cama durante meses. Tinha tantos parentes prontos para ficar comigo que havia alguns momentos em que eu de fato desejava ficar um pouco sozinho.

Era a primeira vez que se referia ao tempo de convalescença. Katerina espantou-se. O que mais a surpreendia era que não havia sinal de acusação ou raiva em sua voz ou expressão. Queria desesperadamente perguntar-lhe mais sobre como se salvara e como se recuperara tão bem, mas tinha medo que uma conversa assim arruinasse a trégua incipiente que estavam desfrutando.

Lucas observou as expressões dançarem em seu rosto adorável e quase sorriu. Katerina era rápida. Já tinha sentido uma mudança em sua atitude e estava intrigada. Sabia que lhe devia uma grande desculpa e tinha planejado fazê-lo imediatamente, mas as palavras estavam presas na garganta. Talvez funcionasse mostrar-lhe que tinha mudado, tornar claro com ações que não a achava mais uma ameaça. Era o jeito covarde, mas queria tentar por um tempo, nem que fosse para poupá-lo da humilhação de declarar-se um completo idiota.

— Gostaria de jogar xadrez? — perguntou.

— Sim, mas estou tão fraca que minhas mãos tremem, e eu não manusearia bem as peças.

— Pode me dizer que movimento deseja fazer e movo a peça para você. — Lucas olhou para a pequena pilha de livros organizada em um cesto no canto do quarto. — Ou eu poderia ler para você.

Era triste ter ficado tão excitada pela oferta, pensou, e quase sorriu.

— Então leia para mim. Gostaria disso. Não acho que eu tenha forças para pensar durante um jogo inteiro de xadrez e gostaria ao menos que você se divertisse.

— Que livro? — perguntou Lucas, aproximando-se do cesto.

— Qualquer um que você queira ler. Tenho a sensação de que não ficarei muito tempo acordada.

Lucas decidiu-se por um de músicas e poesia. Sentou-se na cadeira próxima à cama e começou a ler. O fraco sorriso que surgiu no rosto de Katerina o animou, pois sabia que escolhera o livro certo. Tinha sentimentos floreados demais para o seu gosto, mas obviamente a fazia feliz, e isso era o mais importante no momento.

Os olhos de Katerina se fecharam logo. Lucas observou-a enquanto continuava lendo, mas suas pálpebras não se mexeram mais e ele finalmente deixou o livro de lado. Inclinou-se e afagou-lhe de leve o rosto, lutando contra o impulso de suspirar como um adolescente envolvido nas dores da primeira paixão. Katerina era linda, não havia dúvida, mas era muito mais do que isso que o tinha atraído e não podia acreditar que havia se esquecido. Ela era forte, compassiva, leal, perspicaz e inteligente.

Na verdade, tinha sido e ainda era tudo o que ele sempre desejara em uma mulher. Apesar da inocência, demonstrava uma forte paixão, que combinava com a dele de forma a alimentar a constante necessidade que sentia dela o tempo todo. Agora que sabia da verdade, não entendia como podia ter duvidado dela. Estava contente de nunca ter comentado suas suspeitas com a família. O orgulho o impedira de revelar a crença de ter sido traído pela mulher com quem queria se casar. Não quisera que nenhum de seus parentes percebesse como fora um completo idiota. Manteve em segredo o pesar pela perda e a mágoa, apesar de suspeitar que alguns comentários tivessem escapado durante a febre. No entanto, ninguém o questionara. Pelo menos não teria de explicar para seus parentes por que estava agora perseguindo uma mulher que afirmara ser a mandante do espancamento que havia sofrido.

Levantando-se, Lucas se esticou. Os músculos estavam rígidos devido ao esforço recente de se arrastar pelas passagens úmidas. Inclinou-se e pousou os lábios na testa de Katerina. Quando a ouviu murmurar suavemente, pousou a boca sobre a dela.

Mesmo adormecida, ela correspondeu ao beijo, os lábios quentes e receptivos, a língua preguiçosamente brincando com a dele. Forçou-se a afastar-se antes que a necessidade e a tentação o fizessem querer aproveitar-se dela.

Afagando suavemente seus cabelos, perguntou-se se algum dia encontraria palavras para desculpar-se pelo grande equívoco que cometera. O que poderia dizer? Perdão por pensar que ela fosse uma assassina, uma mulher que mataria um homem porque ele sorriu para outra. Não era suficiente. Lucas não tinha certeza se qualquer desculpa, mesmo a mais elegante, bastaria algum dia, mas aquilo não o impediria de tentar recuperá-la.

Ouvindo um suave farfalhar de saias, viu Annie parada na porta. Sorriu debilmente e acenou para que se aproximasse da cama. Apesar de estar relutante em deixar Katerina, sabia que seria melhor que ficasse sob os cuidados de Annie por algum tempo. Precisava pensar, planejar sua campanha para trazer Katerina de volta para seus braços e não podia fazer isso direito se sua atenção estivesse voltada para ela, mesmo que somente observando-a dormir.

— Acabou de adormecer — disse em voz baixa quando Annie parou a seu lado.

— Não há sinais de que a febre esteja voltando, há? — perguntou Annie.

— Não, e não creio que voltará se ela se cuidar.

— Não posso acreditar que quase a perdemos. Ela sempre pareceu tão forte, tão vigorosa.

—;E é, mas acho que viver nessas cavernas durante um ano não foi muito bom e, não importa o quão confortável seja este lugar, não dispõe de toda a comida ou do calor com que estava acostumada.

Annie assentiu.

— Sim, e não está totalmente recuperada de todas as feridas e da febre que sofreu depois que aquele bastardo a atirou no lago.

— Não está. — Pensando em todas as cicatrizes em seu corpo, Lucas surpreendeu-se que tivesse se recuperado tão bem. — Então, devemos nos assegurar de que ela não somente descanse, mas que não fique muito entediada e irritada.

— Entendo. Ela poderia tentar levantar-se ou fazer alguma outra coisa que lhe faça mal. Pretendo mantê-la ocupada e tentarei não deixá-la sozinha por muito tempo.

— Estávamos discutindo exatamente isso antes de ela adormecer. Só mais uma semana. Então, tenho certeza de que estará forte o suficiente para se levantar e até mesmo ficar cansada sem ter de voltar imediatamente para a cama. Vou deixá-la aos seus cuidados. — Dirigiu-se para a porta. — E não se preocupe se sentir necessidade de descansar um pouco, Annie. Katerina está bem o suficiente para chamar se precisar de ajuda ou se sentir a febre voltando.

Lucas foi até o salão. Precisava conversar com William sobre algumas das coisas que tinha escutado. Não contaria tudo, pois achava que não suportaria seu olhar de satisfação quando ficasse óbvio que ele tinha escutado toda a verdade sobre o espancamento e a tentativa de assassinato. O que o odioso casal tinha dito sobre os planos para o momento e para o futuro era tudo o que William precisava saber. Isso e a localização da passagem próxima ao solário de Agnes. Agora tinham a chance de conhecer todos os planos de Ranald e Agnes, e Lucas pretendia tirar vantagem disso.

Katerina abriu os olhos devagar e observou ao redor. Ficou aborrecida por sentir-se desapontada ao ver Annie, costurando uma camisa para Thomas, em vez de Lucas. Tocou os lábios, sem saber se o beijo que sentira tinha sido um sonho ou se de fato acontecera. Livrando-se de tais quebra-cabeças inúteis, começou a sentar-se, chamando imediatamente a atenção de Annie.

— Não, Annie, deixe-me tentar — disse, quando a moça pôs a costura de lado e se moveu para ajudá-la. — Não é um esforço muito grande, mas creio que é um jeito inofensivo de começar a recuperar um pouco da força que perdi.

— Sim, acho que sim. Quer algo para beber? Percebendo que todo o esforço para se sentar sozinha tinha sido desperdiçado, pois de qualquer forma precisaria da ajuda de Annie para suas necessidades físicas, Katerina praguejou em voz baixa.

— Daqui a pouco. — Fez uma careta quando Annie a tomou pelo braço e a ajudou a sair da cama. — Odeio isto.

— Eu sei, mas não demorará muito para voltar a fazer isso sozinha.

Katerina esperava que ela tivesse razão, porque quanto mais curada estava mais embaraçosa lhe parecia a necessidade desse tipo de auxílio. Quando Annie a levou de volta para cama, teve que lhe banhar o rosto para enxugar o suor que o cobria.

Mesmo constrangida, sentiu-se muito melhor depois disso. Aceitou de bom grado a ajuda para tomar a mistura de mel e ervas, pois tinha as mãos trêmulas. Assim que terminou de beber, Katerina descansou sobre os travesseiros e percebeu que, apesar de cansada, ainda não queria dormir novamente.

Seus pensamentos logo se voltaram para Lucas. Havia algo diferente nele quando a visitara. A raiva parecia ter desaparecido. Era quase o mesmo Lucas por quem tinha se apaixonado um ano atrás. O que não conseguia decifrar era o motivo da mudança ou quanto tempo duraria. Ele estaria muito cansado para ter raiva ou tinha finalmente começado a reconsiderar as acusações contra ela?

— Não consigo entender os homens — murmurou. Annie sorriu, sentando-se e retomando a costura.

— Não creio que muitas mulheres os entendam, mas eles também não nos entendem.

— Parece um jeito bem estranho de as coisas funcionarem.

— E mesmo, não? Mas talvez seja dessa forma para que aqueles que se casam nunca fiquem entediados. Por que está preocupada com isso agora?

Por um momento Katerina não disse nada, insegura sobre compartilhar seus problemas com Annie, e então suspirou. Não tinha mais ninguém com quem conversar, e provavelmente falar sobre o assunto lhe faria bem. O ponto de vista de outra mulher poderia servir para aliviar um pouco da confusão que a afligia tanto no momento.

— Sir Murray estava agindo de forma muito diferente quando esteve aqui mais cedo.

— Diferente como?

— Gentil. Não havia mais aquela raiva nele.

— Ah, aquela raiva. Talvez tenha refletido com mais cuidado e decidido que você não é a ameaça na qual ele acreditava, que você é inocente.

— E, pensei nisso, mas por que teria mudado, de idéia?

— Porque todos nós que a conhecemos bem lhe dizemos que está errado.

— E desde quando isso é importante para um homem? Annie riu.

— Sim, é a triste verdade. Não sei dizer, milady. Talvez ele tenha sabido de algo, escutado algo de alguém que não pode descartar como seu amigo ou parente.

— Mas onde teria ouvido alguma coisa? Annie encolheu os ombros.

— Não sei. Os homens não me contam muito sobre a batalha com Ranald e Agnes. Quando falam comigo, é sobre o que ouviram a respeito dos moradores da vila ou coisas do tipo. Se alguém soubesse se sir Lucas escutou algo importante ou onde ele esteve para escutar alguma coisa, esse alguém seria William. É evidente para todos que sir Lucas trata William como seu segundo em comando.

— O que é bom porque será assim quando eu controlar Dunlochan. — Arqueou as sobrancelhas. — Queria saber como ele sabe disso, pois não creio ter-lhe dito.

— Ah, bom, quanto a isso os homens se assemelham muito aos cães, pois parecem identificar o líder em uma matilha.

— Espero que não o façam da mesma maneira que os cães. — Katerina sorriu quando Annie deu risada. — Não importa. Pelo menos sir Murray escolheu o homem certo e não ofendeu William.

— Verdade, pois William não o sentiria sozinho. Há aqueles irmãos dele que também se sentiriam afrontados.

— E meu pequeno bando de homens se transformaria em uma alcatéia de lobos raivosos, inúteis para mim. Um pensamento desagradável. — Franziu a testa, os pensamentos voltando-se imediatamente para o enigma da mudança de humor de Lucas. — Mesmo assim, se ouviu algo e agora conhece a verdade, por que não me disse?

— Ou se desculpou por ter pensado tão mal de você.

— E. Ele não disse nada a esse respeito. Achei que no mínimo me diria que estava errado e por que mudou de idéia.

— Ah, bem, aí está.

— O quê?

— O motivo pelo qual não disse nada. Se finalmente escutou alguma coisa que o fez perceber a verdade que sempre esteve bem diante de seu nariz, então a única maneira de dizer-lhe é admitir que estava errado. Mesmo Thomas, jovem como é, acha muito difícil admitir um erro.

Katerina pensou em seu pai e percebeu que facilmente identificava o mesmo defeito nele.

— E uma peculiaridade dos homens, não?

— Parece que sim. Importa mesmo que ele não diga que estava errado e que agora sabe que você é inocente?

— Temo que sim. Ele me magoou muito, Annie. Se fosse uma pequena ofensa contra mim, não me importaria, mas acusar-me de tentar matá-lo quase arrancou meu coração do peito. Sim, ele precisa dizer se mudou de idéia a esse respeito. Não tem que ser nada tão bonito e ele nem tem que se declarar um idiota, mas algo deve ser dito. Ele tem que me dizer o motivo de ter acreditado em algo tão pérfido sobre mim, tentar explicar-me como essa idéia chegou a passar pela cabeça dele ou não terei certeza de poder confiar-lhe meu coração outra vez. Annie suspirou e concordou.

— É, acho que me sentiria da mesma forma. Ele revelou que perdeu a fé em você, e isso é bastante grave. A menos que explique agora o que aconteceu, você pode passar o resto da vida temendo que aconteça de novo. Tudo o que posso dizer é que, se o quer de volta, está disposta a aceitar uma desculpa e começar de novo, é melhor ouvir com muito cuidado o que ele diz. É típico de um homem introduzir uma desculpa no meio de uma conversa sem que você perceba que o fez.

— E algo me diz que é exatamente isso o que sir Murray pode tentar fazer, apesar de ser tão honesto e direto em relação a todo o resto.

— Mas não a respeito de algo que provavelmente o fez sentir-se um tolo. Aí, você está lidando com o orgulho de um homem e isso é uma coisa poderosa. — Piscou para Katerina. — Descanse, milady. Seus olhos já estão mais fechados que abertos e acho que precisará de toda a sua perspicácia nos próximos dias.

Katerina sorriu, fechando os olhos. Parecia que o simples ato de acordar era suficiente para lhe exaurir a pouca força que tinha. E Annie estava certa. Precisaria da mente forte e clara para lidar com Lucas.

Se ele tinha mudado de idéia a seu respeito e não mais acreditava que fosse capaz de um crime tão cruel, tentaria seduzi-la com mais insistência do que antes. Isso significava que tinha que decidir sé permitiria ou não que a paixão que sentiam a assolasse novamente. Se Lucas tinha mudado de idéia, poderia estar pensando em voltar para onde estavam antes do espancamento. Era melhor que estivesse pronta para dizer "sim" ou "não", pois sabia que não haveria retorno em qualquer dos dois casos.

Acreditava em cada palavra que tinha dito a Annie. Precisava de uma desculpa de algum tipo, mas ainda mais de uma explicação. Katerina sabia que devia tentar entender por que ele a havia condenado tão rapidamente e não havia aceitado sua alegação de inocência. Até que ele a satisfizesse, sempre haveria uma sombra de dúvida e medo em seu coração. Conforme o sono a tomava, turvando-lhe os pensamentos, uma pequena voz sussurrava que isso não fazia diferença na paixão que ela e Lucas poderiam compartilhar, que deveria tomar o que desejava ê resolver mais tarde os outros problemas. Katerina não estava segura se este era o melhor conselho que já dera a si mesma, mas tinha a sensação de que seria o único ao qual escutaria.

 **Cap** **í** **tulo V**

Se não conseguirmos carne logo, não comeremos nada além de mingau de aveia de manhã, à tarde e à noite — disse Annie, enquanto servia para Lucas uma tigela de guisado.

Olhando para a colherada do cozido que levava à boca e depois para a tigela que segurava, Lucas viu pouquíssima carne. Era muito parecido com o caldo de Katerina. Apesar de saboroso, não queria se alimentar assim com freqüência. Tinha comido o suficiente esse tipo de comida quando se recuperava de seus ferimentos.

— Estamos com tão pouco suprimento? — perguntou.

— Somente em relação à carne. De acordo com William, Hilda lhe disse que Ranald e seus homens estão festejando todas as noites, comendo como se tivessem medo de que tudo fosse desaparecer no dia seguinte. Ela disse que se continuarem assim não sobrará mais nenhum frango, boi ou porco nos limites de Dunlochan. E nenhum dos tolos saiu para caçar. Disse também que tentaria nos conseguir alguma carne, mas William lhe avisou para não se arriscar. Disse-lhe que, quando os suprimentos são escassos, um pequeno furto é muito mais fácil de ser detectado e ela seria umas das principais suspeitas.

— Tem razão e espero que ela o escute. A cozinheira é sempre a primeira a ser procurada quando a refeição é parca ou modesta ou quando não há muito à mostra. Não vale o risco para nos obter carne. Assim que der uma olhada em Katerina, sairei para caçar.

— Posso ir com você? — indagou Thomas.

— Sim, se quiser — respondeu Lucas.

— Sim, eu quero. Estou há dias aqui dentro. Seria agradável sair um pouco.

— Talvez devêssemos esperar até que os outros homens terminem de mover os cavalos e retornem — sugeriu Annie.

— Isso pode demorar muito mais do que o esperado, Annie — disse Lucas. — Os cavalos foram escondidos longe daqui e serão deslocados para um lugar distante de onde estavam na noite passada. Os homens farão agora uma longa caminhada, ainda mais complicada por ser clandestina.

— Mas Ranald o está caçando.

— Sei disso, mas um homem e um garoto podem se esconder com mais facilidade e destreza do que um grande grupo. — Sorriu fracamente. — Usarei um gorro para esconder meu cabelo. Isso foi o que me entregou da última vez.

Annie suspirou e mordeu o lábio inferior.

— Talvez Hilda...

— Não, ela não pode correr riscos, Annie. Se suspeitarem que subtrai alimentos, saberão que os entrega para nós. É surpreendente que os idiotas ainda não tenham se voltado para todos os que eram próximos de Katerina.

Acho que sofrem daquela cegueira que freqüentemente afeta as pessoas que têm muitos criados e não conseguem ver que uma cozinheira, por exemplo, pode representar uma ameaça. Gostaria que isso continuasse assim.

— Sim, você está certo. Nossos amigos de dentro do castelo têm tido muita sorte até agora e seria imprudente colocá-los em perigo por um punhado de carne.

Lucas terminou a refeição e levantou-se.

— Todos nós estamos sendo caçados, Annie. Ranald pode querer a mim ou a Kat mais do que a qualquer outro, mas ninguém está seguro. Não gosto de me esconder, mas entendo que é necessário. No entanto, não ficarei aqui sem uma boa refeição. Não se preocupe, a caça ainda é abundante nas redondezas e, apesar de parecer convencido ao dizê-lo, sou um excelente caçador.

Afastou-se antes que Annie pudesse pensar em mais argumentos. Era arriscado sair para obter comida, mas era igualmente arriscado sair toda noite para deslocar os cavalos, na esperança de mantê-los fora do alcance de Ranald. Também era arriscado permanecer nessas cavernas, tão próximas ao Castelo de Dunlochan. Até que Ranald e Agnes deixassem de representar uma ameaça, todos corriam perigo. No entanto, não diria essas coisas a Annie, pois ela já se preocupava demais com a segurança deles.

Lucas entrou no quarto de Katerina e sorriu. Ela lutava para sentar-se novamente e, apesar de os movimentos estarem muito mais fortes, ainda tinha problemas. A necessidade de Katerina por alimentos substanciosos para se recuperar era outro bom motivo para que saísse para caçar. Se ficasse reduzida a mingau e sopa. nunca recuperaria a saúde roubada pela ferida e pela febre.

— Precisa de ajuda? — perguntou, aproximando-se da cama. Viu de relance um de seus pés levemente sujo e soube que tinha se levantado, mas resistiu à vontade de repreendê-la.

— Não, isso está ficando mais fácil — disse Katerina, tentando soar agradável quando na verdade sentia uma forte vontade de praguejar. Seguramente não confessaria que uma das razões pelas quais lutava agora era porque tinha se levantado e cuidado de suas necessidades pessoais, usando muito mais força do que havia calculado precisar.

— É, estou vendo. Você deve estar em pé dançando em um ou dois dias.

— Veio aqui por algum outro motivo além de ser engraçadinho?

— Ai. — Riu e balançou a cabeça. — Vejo que está recuperando a perspicácia habitual. Não, vim olhar sua ferida antes de sair para caçar.

— Caçar o quê? Espero que nem Ranald nem seus homens. — Ela tentou olhar para a ferida que ele havia descoberto, mas era um ponto complicado no alto de seu ombro e mal conseguia ver mais do que as mãos de Lucas ao redor do curativo. — Não me surpreenderia que fosse exatamente isso que Ranald gostaria que fizesse.

— Não, não vou atrás dele, apesar de ter pensado nisso. O homem tem percorrido Dunlochan livremente por tempo demais. Não, hoje vou procurar carne para nossa mesa.

— Algo aconteceu a Hilda?

Lucas decidiu que devia retirar o curativo. Ao refazer o laço da camisola, tentou ignorar a visão tentadora das curvas suaves de seus seios.

— Não, Hilda está bem. — Contou-lhe o que Annie havia dito. — O risco é muito alto agora. As pessoas em Dunlochan estão seguras e quero que permaneçam assim.

— Um desejo que compartilho de todo o meu coração, mas acho que é muito arriscado que você saia agora. Ranald...

— Está nos caçando. Sim, sei bem disso. Não importa. Vários de nós têm de sair toda noite para mover os cavalos de um esconderijo a outro. Não vejo diferença entre isso e o fato de eu sair para capturar alguns coelhos para pôr na panela, exceto que voltarei com algo além de pés doloridos.

Katerina sorriu, mas logo voltou a preocupar-se. Sabia que ele estava certo e que não tinha argumentos contra sua decisão, mas ainda sentia vontade de tentar. Infelizmente, o único argumento com o qual contava era o nó que sentia no estômago.

Era uma sensação que sempre tinha quando algo estava errado, mas duvidava que Lucas a compreendesse ou acreditasse nela. Katerina suspeitava que veria o mesmo olhar que via em seu pai, aquela irritante expressão de superioridade masculina, carinhosamente divertida com a fragilidade emocional da mulher.

— Não gosto disso — murmurou.

— Apesar de estar ansioso para sair um pouco destas cavernas, também não gosto muito disso. Mas também não gosto de uma dieta à base de mingau de aveia e sopa de ervas. Seremos somente Thomas, que sabe bem como ficar em silêncio e se esconder, e eu. Não será fácil nos ver ou capturar. Não pretendo trazer um cervo e arriscar-me a ser pego. Vou atrás de coelhos. Caça pequena. Algo que não revele que alguém esteve na região.

— Sei disso. Também sei que você é muito habilidoso em tudo o que faz. — Katerina sorriu. — Mas sinto dor de estômago.

Lucas piscou.

— Dor de estômago? Comeu algo que não fez bem?

— Não. Desde que eu era criança, sinto dor de barriga quando algo está errado, e agora dói muito.

— Você sentiu essa dor na noite em que foi ferida? Ou na noite em que Ranald nos atacou no lago?

— Bom, na noite em que fui ferida tinha motivos para acreditar que fosse outro tipo de cólica. — Katerina corou ao perceber que Lucas entendera ao que se referia. — Na noite em que Ranald me atacou no lago enquanto eu esperava por você, pensei que fosse... bem, expectativa. — Ignorou o sorriso dele e continuou: — Agora não é nada disso.

— Bem, moça, suspeito que você tenha o dom de pressentir encrencas. Tive um tio que era assim. E um primo. Prestarei atenção a isso e serei muito precavido e cuidadoso. Infelizmente, estamos cercados de problemas e precisamos de carne. Os homens não irão tolerar refeições sem carne e você precisa dela para recuperar suas forças.

— Sei disso. Na realidade, sinto essa dor agora e desde que Ranald soube que eu estava viva. — Katerina esforçou-se para disfarçar o prazer que sentira por ele aceitar com tanta serenidade seu estranho dom e, ainda mais importante, acreditar nele sem questionamentos.

— E isso não deve surpreendê-la, não? O sujeito quer você morta. No entanto, não vou ignorar a possibilidade de você estar tendo um pressentimento sobre alguma outra coisa.

Lucas inclinou-se e deu-lhe um beijo, deliciado com a forma como seus olhos azuis se escureceram com um prazer que ela não conseguia esconder.

— Fique atenta. Annie está aqui e os homens retornarão em breve. Thomas e eu estaremos de volta logo. Não vou apreciar a caçada, vou apenas pegar o que puder o mais rápido possível. — Caminhou em direção à porta. — E da próxima vez que precisar satisfazer suas necessidades, chame Annie para não se cansar demais.

Apressou-se para sair do quarto e deu um passo para a esquerda, o que o livrou de ser atingido pela caneca que ela atirou em sua direção.

Katerina ouviu a suave risada esmorecer conforme ele se afastava e praguejou. Como o homem sabia que ela tinha se levantado para se aliviar sem chamar Annie? Suspeitava que fosse somente um palpite. Ainda assim, estava certo. Tinha se exaurido por causa dessa pequena tarefa. Se Annie a tivesse ajudado ao menos a se levantar e a deitar-se novamente, não precisaria dormir de novo.

Ajeitando-se mais confortavelmente nos travesseiros, tentou não se esgotar preocupando-se com Lucas. Em vão esfregou o estômago dolorido e repetiu para si mesma que era somente um aviso constante de que Ranald a queria morta. Não significava que algo ruim aconteceria naquela noite, com Lucas ou com ela.

Tal bom senso só aliviava um pouco a inquietação. Apesar de saber que dormiria um pouco, também sabia que só se tranquilizaria quando Lucas e o jovem Thomas retornassem sãos e salvos.

— Nossa, você é bom! — elogiou Thomas, amarrando ao cinto o terceiro coelho.

— Prática e paciência, rapaz ― respondeu Lucas, montando outra armadilha e se perguntando se três coelhos seriam o suficiente por enquanto.

— Bem, confesso que tenho dificuldades em ser paciente. — Observou a forma como Lucas finalizava a pequena armadilha que cuidadosamente escondeu sob as folhas antes de lançar a isca com alguns trevos. — Como sabe que existem muitos coelhos por aqui?

— Você procura sinais como esses trevos mastigados.

— Ah, sei.

Quando a armadilha estava pronta, Lucas escondeu-se atrás de alguns arbustos densos e aguardou. Não esperaria muito, pois sentia que já se demoravam demais. No entanto, caçar mais um coelho significava que ninguém teria de se arriscar a sair no dia seguinte.

— Talvez devêssemos furtar algumas galinhas — sugeriu Thomas, mantendo a voz baixa, quase sussurrando.

— Acho que Katerina gostaria de sobreviver sem apelar para isso. Como não podemos alcançar as galinhas dentro do castelo, teríamos de tomá-las dos arrendatários ou dos aldeões e creio que eles precisam delas tanto quanto nós, talvez mais.

Thomas suspirou e assentiu.

— É, precisam. Só estava pensando que, se mantivéssemos as galinhas dentro das cavernas, também teríamos ovos.

— Garoto esperto. Pensa com o estômago. Gosto disso em um homem. — Lucas trocou um sorriso com Thomas. — Espero que não fiquemos presos nas cavernas por muito tempo.

— Você tem um plano para vencer Ranald e Agnes? Pode obter as provas de que lady Katerina precisa para derrotá-los?

— Eu sou a prova, rapaz. Ambos tentaram me matar.

— Mas lady Katerina disse que seria difícil provar. Você é amigo dela, não? Então, por que acreditariam em você?

— Porque terei minha poderosa família me apoiando. Só preciso saber como avisá-la e obter ajuda sem colocá-la em perigo. Neste momento, um Murray vindo para cá poderia facilmente ser morto e não posso permitir que isso aconteça.

— Sua família é mesmo tão poderosa?

— O suficiente. Certamente mais poderosa que Agnes ou Ranald. Ah, aí vem nosso coelho...

Lucas estremeceu quando a armadilha funcionou e ele finalmente adicionou outro coelho morto aos que estavam pendurados no cinto de corda de Thomas. Preferia caçar com um arco. Pegar um animal em uma armadilha dava-lhe a sensação de estar trapaceando, por causa da isca. Desta vez, no entanto, era uma necessidade, pois tinha de caçar vários e depressa.

Livrou-se dos rastros deixados pela armadilha e por sua presença nos arbustos. Thomas não parecia preocupado com o fato de ter quatro animais mortos balançando ao redor de sua delgada cintura. Lucas quase sorriu. Ele era um daqueles garotos que queria saber de tudo, ver tudo e fazer tudo. Annie certamente tinha com o que se ocupar.

Lucas ia começar a perguntar ao rapaz sobre sua família, se tinha alguém além da irmã, quando um ruído baixo chamou sua atenção. Rapidamente pôs a mão sobre a boca de Thomas para reforçar a necessidade de silêncio e se agachou. Agradou-o que o garoto logo fizesse o mesmo, mantendo a caça firmemente presa para que não esbarrasse nas folhas, revelando onde se encontravam.

Lucas queria, no entanto, que Thomas estivesse longe dali, pois tinha a forte sensação de que o problema que provocara a dor de estômago em Katerina estava prestes a acontecer.

Mantendo o garoto protegido atrás de seu corpo, Lucas rastejou de volta, procurando embrenhar-se mais na floresta. Sabia que nas sombras das árvores poderiam se esconder de quem quer que os estivesse espreitando. Manter Thomas em segurança era sua prioridade, pois era avesso à idéia de retornar a Annie e Katerina e dizer que algo havia acontecido com o garoto.

Quando Lucas estava prestes a fazê-lo compreender que deveria correr sem olhar para trás, não importando o que ouvisse, uma sombra escura levantou-se atrás de Thomas. Lucas derrubou o homem antes que agarrasse o menino ou o ferisse. Enquanto o rapaz conseguia avançar um pouco em direção às sombras da floresta, Lucas rapidamente atingiu o pescoço do homem.

O som de ossos quebrando pareceu excessivamente alto naquele local silencioso. Quando se levantou para tentar segurar Thomas e levá-lo para um local seguro, percebeu que tinha sido cercado por Ranald e seus homens. Mesmo praguejando contra a má sorte e desembainhando a espada, admirou-se da forma como os homens o tinham capturado.

— Este está se tornando um hábito tedioso, Ranald — disse, enquanto o homem saía das sombras, sua atitude presunçosa intensificando a vontade que Lucas tinha de matá-lo.

Ranald olhou para seu homem morto por um instante e então se voltou para Lucas.

— Para um aleijado, você é surpreendentemente perigoso.

— Obrigado.

Lucas podia ver Thomas parado nas sombras atrás dos homens que o haviam capturado. O rosto muito pálido do garoto estava visível e Lucas temeu que um deles logo o visse. Com um leve movimento de cabeça, tentou fazê-lo correr, mas o menino estava imóvel como uma estátua, como se estivesse muito aterrorizado até para respirar. Quando parecia que iria se mover em direção a ele, Lucas balançou a cabeça e apressadamente fixou o olhar em Ranald. Com as mãos ao lado do corpo, tentou sinalizar para que o garoto fugisse.

— Pegue o menino, Harold! — ordenou Ranald.

— Mas temos o homem que queremos... — começou Harold.

— Pegue o menino.

— Você não precisa dele agora — disse Lucas. — Não vai ganhar nada ao capturá-lo.

— Posso conseguir um traidor para o senhor destas terras.

— Dunlochan não tem um senhor no momento. Vendo que Harold ia obedecer, Lucas abriu a boca para gritar para Thomas que corresse, quando sentiu algo atingi-lo na cabeça. Quando caiu de joelhos, viu o garoto com os olhos fixos nele enquanto Harold se aproximava. Mesmo sentindo a escuridão tomar conta de sua mente, Lucas olhou fixamente para Thomas.

— Corra, Thomas. Agora! — ordenou antes de tombar inconsciente.

Katerina não via a hora de sair da cama e andar pelo quarto. A única coisa que a impedia era a certeza de que não agüentaria dar mais que alguns passos. O fato de Annie estar sentada na cadeira próxima à cama retorcendo as mãos não ajudava a aliviar a tensão que crescia a cada momento dentro dela.

— Algo está errado — murmurou Katerina. — Tenho certeza disso. Eles já deveriam ter voltado.

— Você está se preocupando à toa — disse William, servindo uma bebida a ambas. — Eles foram caçar, é tudo. Podem estar tentando conseguir o máximo possível para que não tenhamos que sair por alguns dias.

— William, meu estômago está doendo. Muito! Apesar de William franzir a testa preocupado, sentou-se na beirada da cama e disse:

— Bem, isso pode ser porque você comeu algo que lhe fez mal, ou porque ainda está um pouco doente, ou então essas coisas de mulher. Não significa que haja um problema grave.

— O que o seu estômago tem a ver com Thomas e sir Lucas estarem tão atrasados para voltar? — indagou Annie.

— Quando há um problema, meu estômago dói — respondeu Katerina, esfregando o abdômen.

— Não dá certo sempre — disse William. Annie o ignorou.

— E está doendo agora? Katerina assentiu.

— Muito.

— Katerina, se não estivéssemos correndo tanto perigo, enviaria alguém agora até lá — disse William. — Mas não posso fazer isso. Não posso ir até os homens e dizer-lhes que por causa de sua dor de estômago devemos todos sair correndo e rezar para que Ranald não nos capture enquanto buscamos duas pessoas que podem ou não estar em apuros. Não, ainda mais quando já corremos esse risco uma vez esta noite.

Quando olhou para Annie, Katerina fez uma careta e Annie a imitou. Sabia que a moça compartilhava sua necessidade de sair e encontrar Thomas e Lucas e arrastá-los de volta à segurança das cavernas. Infelizmente, não havia argumentos contra o bom senso de William. Mesmo que os homens não pensassem que era completamente louca, seria tolo enviá-los somente porque sentia que algo estava errado.

— O seu estômago dói de verdade quando há problemas? — insistiu Annie.

Percebendo que ela queria conversar e tentar não enlouquecer de preocupação com seu irmão, Katerina assentiu.

— Desde que eu era criança. Não é sempre uma boa forma de julgar se alguém está seguro ou não. Há até mesmo a chance de que doa agora porque sei que Ranald me quer morta. Isso é um perigo, não? Só não é imediato. Os homens certamente pensariam que perdi o juízo se lhes pedisse que fossem até onde Ranald nos está procurando só porque meu estômago dói e acredito que seja porque sir Murray e o jovem Thomas estejam encrencados.

Annie sorriu, mas foi uma expressão fraca que logo se desfez.

— Verdade. E mesmo que achem que somos mulheres tolas, nunca parariam de falar.

— Bom, meus primos nunca param, de qualquer forma. — Alcançou Annie e deu-lhe um tapinha carinhoso nas mãos apertadas. — Algumas vezes, caçar leva mesmo algum tempo. Suspeito que Lucas esteja tentando trazer o suficiente para que ninguém tenha que sair por uma noite ou duas, como disse William. Ele está muito ciente de como é perigoso estar lá fora no momento e tomará conta de Thomas. Também lhe contei sobre minha dor de estômago e o que significa.

— Você contou? — perguntou William.

Katerina assentiu e forçou-se a não olhar para a porta do quarto de novo.

— Ele aceitou sem hesitação. Parece que em sua família algumas pessoas também têm esse dom. — Olhou para Annie. — Então, ele foi devidamente avisado.

— Esperarei mais uma hora, prima, e então eu e outro homem sairemos — disse William. — Não creio que haja qualquer problema. Se seu estômago está lhe sinalizando algo, como acredita, pode ser um aviso de que você _n_ _ã_ _o_ está segura enquanto Ranald a estiver caçando.

Franziu a sobrancelha quando uma súbita comoção no salão chamou-lhe a atenção. Parecia que todos corriam em direção ao quarto de Katerina. No instante seguinte, um Thomas imundo e sem fôlego aparecia na porta, com quatro coelhos mortos pendurados no cinto.

— Ranald está com sir Lucas e quer que lady Katerina vá até ele, ou irá matá-lo!

Katerina olhou para Thomas e então para William, perguntando-se vagamente o que estaria causando aquele zunido em sua cabeça.

— Bom, parece que meu estômago estava certo, afinal — disse e desabou sobre os travesseiros.

Ao escutar um ruído a seu lado, William voltou-se e viu que Annie também desmaiara. Caíra da cadeira com uma graça surpreendente. Olhou de novo para a prima inconsciente, uma mulher que nunca desmaiava, e em seguida para Annie, antes de voltar o olhar para a porta. Thomas encarava as mulheres com olhos arregalados e os homens que se aglomeravam atrás dele também pareciam atordoados.

Olhando para Thomas, que se inclinava sobre a irmã inconsciente, William disse:

— Thomas, você fez bem. Deixaremos que as moças acordem sozinhas e vamos fazer planos para resgatar sir Lucas. Então, quando retornarmos, você e eu teremos uma conversa sobre a melhor forma de dar notícias ruins para as mulheres.

A dor lancinante nos braços foi o que primeiro o atingiu. Reprimiu um gemido e abriu os olhos devagar. Levou um momento para que enxergasse claramente, a pancada na cabeça turvando-lhe a visão. Lucas inspirou devagar várias vezes, tentando controlar a dor em seu corpo. Não o surpreendeu encontrar um sorridente Ranald à sua frente, apesar de ainda ter esperanças de que a nebulosa lembrança da captura tivesse sido um pesadelo. A única coisa boa na qual conseguia pensar era que não havia sinal de Thomas.

Uma rápida olhada ao redor revelou que estavam na casa quase completamente em ruínas de um antigo arrendatário. Pouco mais que a estrutura da construção ainda estava em pé. Não seria um bom local para defender-se de um ataque, mas Lucas duvidava que Ranald esperasse algum. Torcia para que isso não significasse que Ranald tinha certeza de que não havia homens de Katerina disponíveis para vir atrás dele.

— Você deveria ter permanecido morto, Murray — disse Ranald.

— Nós, os Murray, não somos tão fáceis de matar. Olhando para cima, observou que os pulsos estavam atados e que estava pendurado a diversos centímetros do chão por uma corda grossa amarrada à viga no teto.

— Você tem um modo incomum de entreter seus convidados, Ranald. — Ouviu os outros homens no chalé rirem, mas um olhar duro de Ranald rapidamente os silenciou. — Achou que eu estava caçando indevidamente em propriedade alheia?

— Uma vez que Agnes governa Dunlochan e não lhe deu o direito de caçar em suas terras, então, sim. E sabe que isso é um crime punido com a forca.

— Homicídio também é, e creio que o domínio de Dunlochan ainda não foi decidido. Quanto ao enforcamento... — Lucas olhou para as cordas ao redor dos pulsos e, então, para Ranald novamente — ...creio que você precisa de uma ou duas lições a respeito dessa arte. — Lucas resistiu ao impulso de esquivar-se da ponta da espada de Ranald quando ele cortou os cordões de sua camisa. — Homem, tenha algum respeito. Minha mãe fez essa camisa para mim.

— Em breve, ela fará uma mortalha. Como você escapou da última vez?

— Sei nadar.

— Sua perna estava quebrada, quase destruída. Como Conseguiu nadar?

— Como disse a alguém recentemente, um homem pode agüentar praticamente qualquer dor se souber que isso o impedirá de afogar-se.

— Bem, não escapará desta vez.

— Escapar do quê? Homicídio?

— Sim — Ranald respondeu com uma honestidade rude e fria. — Mas primeiro, usaremos você para trazer aquela pequena vagabunda até nós.

— E como planeja fazê-lo? Nem mesmo deixou-lhe uma mensagem.

— Não precisei. Thomas a trará correndo para resgatá-lo. Por isso escapou tão facilmente. Queríamos que fugisse.

Lucas duvidava, mas não disse nada.

— Para começar, mandei um homem atrás dele. — Ranald olhou para alguém atrás de Lucas. — Pensei que pudéssemos encontrar o esconderijo dos bastardos seguindo o garoto e então conseguiríamos esvaziar sua toca, mas o tolo perdeu o pequeno patife.

— Ele é rápido, Ranald — protestou o homem com uma voz profunda e rouca. — Segui-o por entre as árvores, mas ele sumiu. Não deixou sequer um rastro.

O alívio tomou conta de Lucas, apesar de não manifestá-lo em sua expressão. O garoto tinha sido esperto e ido por cima das árvores. Lucas vira uma vez como ele era ágil quando subia nas árvores e suspeitava que Thomas prosseguira por uma boa distância dessa forma até colocar os pés no chão novamente.

— E por que você pensa que Thomas trará Katerina aqui? — perguntou Lucas.

— Depois que você caiu no seu pequeno sono, gritei para ele o que queria que fizesse. Sabia que estava perto.

― Ele me ouviu. — Ranald sorriu em triunfo. — Dirá que o preço de sua vida é a rendição de Katerina.

— Você mentiu!

— Claro que menti. Você e aquela cadela colocaram um nó em meu pescoço. No de Agnes também, mas como é astuta o suficiente para fazer um homem acreditar que é completamente inocente, pode se safar. — Ranald sorriu, correndo a ponta de sua afiada espada sobre o abdômen de Lucas, deixando uma trilha de sangue. — Você pensou que ela fosse doce, tola e inocente, não? Nunca percebeu que no minuto em que não se deixou levar pelos sorrisos encantadores e modos recatados, tornou-se um homem morto. Que a tenha recusado em prol da meia-irmã somente a enfureceu ainda mais. Ninguém consegue odiar _com_ tanta intensidade quanto Agnes.

— Bem, é algo de que se orgulhar.

— Também acho.

Sabia que ele achava isso, pensou Lucas, lutando contra o impulso de gritar enquanto Ranald usava a espada para desenhar um círculo na pele em volta de seu coração. Agora que estava completamente acordado e consciente, percebeu que Ranald tinha sido rápido em manter alguma distância entre eles. O homem tinha um sorriso estranho e zombeteiro no rosto duro, que revelava o prazer que sentia em infligir dor aos outros. O fato de Agnes escolher tal homem como amante revelava muito sobre tipo de mulher que era.

Lucas desejou poder ver os homens de Ranald. Queria ver os olhares em seus rostos enquanto observavam seu líder cortar um homem amarrado e desarmado. Alguns deles deviam ser da mesma laia, animais cruéis que mediam a força e o poder por quanto sofrimento conseguissem causar.

Havia uma pequena chance, no entanto, que um ou dois não o suportassem. Um ou dois homens que protestassem contra tal comportamento ou mesmo solicitassem que parasse poderia ser suficiente para desviar a atenção de Ranald. Os cortes que fizera até o momento eram superficiais e não sangravam muito, mas seria perigoso ter diversos deles sem cuidado por muito tempo. Uma pausa enquanto Ranald lidava com uma rebelião em suas fileiras poderia reduzir drasticamente o número de ferimentos que ele lhe infligia, deixando Lucas com força suficiente para não ser um fardo para quem o resgatasse.

E ele seria libertado. Lucas se consolava ao saber que Katerina estava muito fraca para participar de qualquer tentativa de resgate, o que a manteria fora de perigo. Somente esperava que William fosse tão esperto quanto parecia e que soubesse manter seus homens em segurança, mesmo tirando Lucas da encrenca em que se encontrava.

— Tem certeza de que é o velho chalé do arrendatário, Thomas? — perguntou William.

— Sim, segui-os para ter certeza de que Ranald não mentia quanto a isso. — Thomas serviu-se de um dos bolos de aveia que Annie fizera e pôs uma tigela na mesa. — Não pensei que estivesse mentindo, pois quer que lady Katerina vá até lá, mas não se confia em um homem como ele.

— Não, não se confia, e você fez bem em pensar nisso, garoto.

— Então, como salvamos sir Lucas? — Patrick perguntou. — Há somente seis de nós e não podemos mais conseguir os cavalos tão rápido.

— Sabe quantos homens estavam com Ranald? — William perguntou para Thomas.

— Era difícil ver no escuro, mas tenho quase certeza de que eram oito — respondeu o garoto. — Eram nove, mas sir Lucas matou um. Quebrou seu pescoço como se fosse um galho.

Os olhos de William se arregalaram um pouco, mas não disse nada. Franziu as sobrancelhas, tentando pensar no que poderiam fazer. Não poderia deixar Lucas com Ranald. O homem o mataria, além de sentir prazer em provocar sofrimento. Não desejaria a nenhum homem a morte que Lucas teria. Devia se assegurar de não colocar em perigo seus homens, metade dos quais eram seus irmãos.

— O chalé no qual se encontram não é mais que a estrutura de uma construção — disse finalmente William, olhando em volta, para seus homens. — Ranald não pode se esconder lá, então não terão uma grande vantagem sobre nós.

— Não — concordou Patrick. — Mas eles têm sir Lucas e ele estará em grande perigo se atacarmos abertamente.

— Creio que podemos nos aproximar furtivamente. Sim, há campo aberto logo em volta do chalé, mas teremos muitos esconderijos até lá.

— E então corremos até eles?

— Não vejo outra maneira. Podemos nos esgueirar como fantasmas até que sejamos vistos, mas, sim, depois teremos que correr até eles e torcer para fazermos isso antes de matarem sir Lucas. Isso é bem o que Ranald faria se pensasse que perdeu a briga.

— Sim, é — concordou Katerina, enquanto ela e Annie entravam no salão.

Katerina tinha acordado para encontrar-se sozinha com Annie, que estava despertando. Ainda não acreditava que tinha desmaiado. Enquanto andava até a mesa e se sentava com o auxílio da moça, decidiu que era porque ainda estava um pouco fraca e não tinha sido capaz de tolerar a preocupação e o medo como antes. Uma vez desperta, no entanto, se recusara a ser deixada no quarto enquanto todos os outros planejavam como resgatar Lucas das mãos de Ranald.

— Você tem que se lembrar que Ranald quer Lucas morto. Agrada-o agora usá-lo para chegar até mim, mas no final ele o quer morto. — Katerina suspirou.— Também acho que ele gosta de matar.

William concordou.

— Acredito nisso há um bom tempo. — Foi até Katerina e deu-lhe um tapinha na mão. — Não se preocupe, prima. Traremos o homem de volta. Só quero me certificar de que ninguém seja ferido ha empreitada. — Olhou para os homens. — Vestiremos as roupas mais escuras que temos e sujaremos um pouco os rostos. É um truque que sir Lucas me ensinou e dificulta bastante que alguém nos veja. Todos estejam armados com suas espadas e com quantas facas puderem carregar. Donald, você traz seu arco e flechas. Podemos precisar de suas habilidades para igualar-nos em número ou manter Ranald e seus homens afastados de sir Lucas.

Katerina observou os homens se apressarem para ficarem prontos e olhou para William, que se levantara para ir ao baú onde guardava armas e roupas.

— Parece um bom plano, primo.

— Não é o melhor, mas não há tempo para planejar algo brilhante — disse, pegando a espada. — Ainda assim, Ranald e seus homens estão em um local bastante aberto e nós teremos a cobertura das árvores até que estejamos bem perto. — Olhou para ela e balançou a cabeça. — E você não deveria estar fora da cama.

— Não estou fraca como antes, William, e se não me mexer um pouco de vez em quando, como vou recuperar a força que perdi?

— É verdade, mas não faça muita coisa em pouco tempo ou vai ficar pior do que estava. — Parou perto dela e deu-lhe um beijo no rosto. — Não se preocupe, prima, nós o traremos de volta.

— Acredito em você, William. Vá com Deus.

William só sentiu alguma confiança em seu plano ao ver o chalé. Ranald e seus homens estavam bastante visíveis. Donald não teria problemas em diminuir o número de homens de Ranald a uma distância segura. Algumas flechas bem colocadas também provocariam pânico entre eles. A visão de sir Lucas pendurado na viga enquanto Ranald o atormentava com a espada foi o suficiente para fazer os homens de William ansiosos para lutar, e isso também era uma coisa boa.

— Ranald é um bastardo odioso, não? — murmurou Patrick.

— Sim, e sempre foi. Verdade que só o conheci depois que uniu forças com Agnes, mas um homem como ele nasce e cresce cheio de maldade. — William olhou para seus homens. — Observem sir Lucas de perto e matem qualquer tolo que tente se aproximar dele. Quando todos assentiram, sinalizou para que começassem a avançar.

Um grunhido baixo ecoou nó chalé seguido por um grito de alarme. Lucas parou de tentar afastar-se da dor que Ranald lhe infligia e olhou ao redor. Um homem caíra em sua linha de visão, com uma flecha nas costas. Lucas imediatamente voltou toda a sua atenção para Ranald, sabendo que poderia tentar matá-lo antes que seus salvadores fossem bem-sucedidos.

— Aquela cadela! — gritou Ranald, dirigindo-se à abertura que já fora uma porta. — Matem-no! — ordenou, apontando para Lucas antes de correr até seu cavalo.

Por um instante tenso, os homens remanescentes no chalé olharam para Lucas. Alguns ainda mantinham o brilho da determinação nos olhos. Quando outro dos homens caiu com uma adaga no pescoço, todo o interesse em Lucas desapareceu. Os homens passaram a ter só um pensamento: escapar dali com vida.

Estava tudo terminado antes que Lucas conseguisse se livrar da dor o suficiente para acompanhar a batalha. Um outro homem conseguiu chegar até o cavalo e seguir Ranald, que fugia. Dois outros nem sequer se importaram em lutar, lançaram as espadas ao chão e se renderam. O resto deles morreu tentando alcançar as montarias.

Quando William e seus homens entraram no chalé, Lucas quase conseguiu sorrir. Ocorrera-lhe em algum momento durante a tortura que sofrerá, com todos aqueles cortes, que morreria de forma lenta e sofrida se nada detivesse Ranald. Apesar de estar todo dolorido, de sentir como se o corpo tivesse sido cortado em pedaços e seus braços arrancados, ainda estava vivo e sentiu que era motivo suficiente para estar exultante.

— Nossa, ele caprichou, não? — disse William, enquanto ele e Patrick libertavam Lucas.

— Sim — concordou, enquanto era gentilmente colocado no chão. — Acho que em breve vou querer gritar.

— Estou surpreso que ainda não o tenha feito. Deve haver uns mil cortes em você.

— Na verdade, estava pensando em como estarão meus braços daqui a pouco.

William sorriu.

— Ah, sim.

Quando voltou a sentir os braços, Lucas precisou de toda a força de vontade para não chorar como um bebê. Mesmo os cortes que lhe cobriam o corpo desapareceram de seus pensamentos ante as ondas de dor que o assolaram. Respirava com dificuldade e estava ensopado de suor quando a dor começou a amainar. Sentado no chão, respirando devagar e profundamente enquanto tentava se acalmar, olhou em volta e percebeu que William e seus homens tinham se livrado de todos os sinais da luta e da tortura que sofrerá. Conseguiu sorrir fracamente quando William se agachou à sua frente.

— Sentindo-se melhor? — perguntou William.

— Pelo menos não quero mais cortar a garganta para tentar fazer a dor parar — respondeu Lucas.

— Tão ruim, é?

— Pior.

— Acha que consegue voltar para as cavernas? Temo que tenhamos que andar. Não pudemos capturar nenhum dos cavalos de Ranald. Ele os dispersou quando fugiu. Nem se preocupou em abandonar seus próprios homens incapazes de fugir — disse William em um tom que beirava o espanto. — Somente aquele homem, Colin, conseguiu escapar.

— E os que se renderam?

— Homens novos. Recentemente contratados por Agnes. Estavam mais que dispostos a jurar que iriam embora e nunca retornariam. Parece que Ranald os deixou enojados com a atuação desta noite. Tanto torturando você quanto abandonando seus homens para salvar a própria pele. Pelo que um deles disse, isso repercutirá e começará a ser difícil arregimentar novos homens.

— E isso pode nos ajudar. — Lucas começou a levantar-se e aceitou prontamente a ajuda de William.

— Tem certeza de que pode andar? Podemos improvisar uma maça.

— Não, acho que consigo.

— Está coberto de sangue.

— Muitos cortes pequenos, nada mais. Se eu cair ou atrasar muito vocês, então podem fazer uma maça, mas prefiro chegar lá andando.

Lucas caminhou ao lado de William em direção às cavernas. Os outros se mantinham atentos a qualquer sinal de que Ranald tivesse retornado com mais homens. William era um soldado excelente.

— Thomas voltou ileso? — perguntou, esperando que falar o mantivesse em pé e com a mente clara.

— Voltou e fez um espetáculo. — William contou-lhe sobre como o garoto entrou no quarto de Katerina e sobre o desmaio das duas.

— Essa será uma bela lembrança para o garoto.

— E, será. Só me diga quando achar que precisa de ajuda.

Em alguns minutos, Lucas percebeu que não chegaria sozinho às cavernas. Sua cabeça estava mais e mais leve e não havia uma parte dele que não doesse. Foi um esforço ficar em pé o tempo suficiente para que os homens fizessem a maça. Assim que ficou pronta, William moveu-se para ajudá-lo e Lucas sabia que tinha desabado sobre ela. Patrick e William pegaram a maça e pouco depois Lucas deixou que a escuridão que se infiltrava em sua mente tomasse conta dele e apagasse toda a dor.

— Meu Deus! — Katerina sentiu que desmaiaria novamente quando carregaram Lucas para o salão onde ela aguardava. — Espero que tenham matado o bastardo.

— Infelizmente, não. Ele e Colin escaparam. No entanto, está com cinco homens a menos. — William contou-lhe sobre os dois homens que haviam capturado e libertado. — Ranald não terá mais tanta facilidade em contratá-los.

— Bom. Annie, acho melhor que o coloquem próximo a nós duas. Precisará de muitos cuidados. Não parece haver uma parte dele que não esteja sangrando ou contundida.

— Ranald o pendurou como carne fresca e o estava vagarosamente entalhando com sua espada. Nenhuma das feridas é muito profunda, mas ele sangrou bastante. Acho que pretendia matá-lo dessa forma lenta e dolorosa, uma gota de sangue de cada vez.

— Ranald queimará no inferno. Ajude-me a colocá-lo na cama para que possamos limpá-lo e avaliar a gravidade dos ferimentos.

William sinalizou para que Patrick o ajudasse a carregar Lucas até o pequeno leito preparado para ele. Depois de avisar a Katerina que não fizesse muito esforço nem se cansasse tanto, procurou a própria cama. Pelo que via, a prima ainda nutria profundos sentimentos por sir Lucas, mas estava muito cansado para pensar em quantos problemas isso poderia gerar para eles.

Katerina sentou-se ao lado da cama e auxiliou Annie a banhar todos os cortes no corpo de Lucas. Queria chorar. Queria também caçar Ranald e arrancar suas vísceras.

— Não consigo acreditar que um homem possa fazer isso com outro, alguém amarrado e sem armas, totalmente indefeso. — Katerina balançou a cabeça. — É impossível compreender um homem como esse.

— E mesmo — concordou Annie. — Ranald é um daqueles homens que merece muito experimentar o que inflige aos outros. Fico doente de pensar que queria pôr as mãos em Thomas.

Katerina achou esse pensamento tão terrível que estremeceu.

— Não pense mais nisso. — Observou de perto um Lucas mais limpo. — William tem razão. Nenhum dos cortes é muito profundo. Ranald queria matá-lo lentamente e fazê-lo sofrer bastante. E minha meia-irmã tem tal homem como amante e até pensa em casar-se com ele.

— Ela é como ele, milady.

Pensando em algumas das coisas que Agnes fizera mesmo quando criança, Katerina teve de concordar.

— Não posso permitir que essa mulher fique em Dunlochan.

— Talvez seja melhor bani-la quando tivermos Dunlochan novamente. Não gostaria de ter alguém como ela vivendo em minha casa.

— Não poderia nunca confiar nela. — Katerina afastou os cabelos de Lucas da testa. — Pelo menos William e oshomens estão seguros novamente e Ranald não parece ter ferido Lucas com tanta gravidade.

— Não, acho que ele se recuperará bem. Vá se deitar, milady. Também ainda não está curada e precisa descansar. Posso cuidar dele agora. Creio que será necessário muito repouso e uma atenta observação desses cortes para que não infeccionem.

Katerina voltou lentamente ao quarto, feliz de estar a apenas alguns passos de lá. Não só o caminho não era muito longo para ser percorrido em sua condição enfraquecida como era perto o suficiente da cama de Lucas para que o escutasse se precisasse de alguma coisa. Tirando o robe, arrastou-se para a cama. Ninguém a tinha repreendido, mas sabia que se esforçara demais desta vez.

Fechando os olhos, decidiu que o cansaço seria bom, pois a forçaria a dormir apesar das horríveis imagens de Lucas em sua mente. Vê-lo tão pálido e sangrando a afetara profundamente e sabia que ainda o amava. Ele estava tão arraigado em seu coração que duvidava que algum dia o tiraria de lá. Doía pensar que não a amava, mas sabia que não podia fazer nada a esse respeito.

O que precisava decidir era como agir agora. Ele a tinha amolecido com tanta gentileza, parecendo-se tanto com o antigo Lucas... No entanto, não podia se esquecer das acusações. A menos que se desculpasse e se explicasse, sabia que aquilo permaneceria entre eles e, mesmo que voltasse a cortejá-la, duvidaria de suas palavras e temeria ferir-se novamente em suas mãos.

Se não amor, havia aquela paixão que flamejava entre eles. Katerina sentiu que poderia permitir-se esse prazer se mantivesse o coração protegido. Se tudo que compartilhassem fosse o desejo mútuo, não importava no que ele acreditasse a seu respeito. Sorriu fracamente enquanto deixava que o sono a envolvesse. Seria maravilhoso sentir aquele calor novamente e desta vez não se reprimiria por causa da inocência e do medo do desconhecido. Se Lucas se tornasse seu amante, teria algumas surpresas.

 **Cap** **í** **tulo VI**

Lucas fez uma careta enquanto se banhava. Não era uma visão bonita. Fora necessário mais que uma semana para que as feridas cicatrizassem. No entanto, ainda eram visíveis. Suspeitava que algumas deixariam marcas e ele já as tinha mais do que suficiente. Apesar de não ser um homem vaidoso, o corpo alquebrado agora o preocupava. Perguntava-se o que pensaria Katerina se tivesse bastante sorte para estar nu ao seu lado mais tarde. Não, não _se,_ disse a si mesmo. _Quando._ Fariam amor naquela noite. Tinha certeza absoluta de que ela o convidaria para sua cama. A mulher o tinha estado provocando durante todo o tempo em que se recuperava, tentando-o com seus beijos suaves, sorrisos e toques. Lucas, no entanto, tinha a sensação que ela não oferecia o mesmo de antes. Aquilo o feria, mas sabia que o responsável por essa prudência era ele. Podia encontrar alguma esperança no fato de ela ainda desejá-lo.

— Eu quero mesmo saber por que você está aqui se perfumando todo e se arrumando.

Olhando zangado para William, que se apoiava na porta do quarto de banho, Lucas perguntou:

-— Você acha que isso é da sua conta?

— Ela é minha prima — disse William entrando no pequeno aposento e sentando-se em um banquinho no canto. — Na verdade, é mais como uma irmã para mim.

— É por que você acha que o fato de eu tomar banho tem algo a ver com ela?

William bufou.

— Porque os dois têm namorado a semana inteira. Vocês exalam que querem um ao outro.

— Katerina é uma mulher adulta.

— E não é mais inocente. Sei disso. Sei também que você tomou a inocência dela. E que não faz muito tempo considerou minha prima a razão de seu espancamento até quase a morte. Algo que não considero exatamente excitante.

— Não acredito mais nisso. — Lucas não confessaria que, mesmo quando ainda acreditava, ela conseguia despertar seu desejo.

— Porque ouviu alguém dizer algo sobre isso enquanto rastejava pelas passagens escondidas de Dunlochan?

Lucas suspirou.

— Sim. Ouvi Ranald e Agnes admitirem tudo.

— Entendo. — William cruzou os braços. — À palavra de Katerina não era suficiente, nem a minha, e você subitamente sabe a verdade porque ouviu aqueles dois contando a mesma história?

— Você e Katerina deixaram muito clara a aversão por aqueles dois. Compartilhava o que sentiam por Ranald, mas não tinha motivo para pensar mal de Agnes. Pelo que sei, nem Ranald tinha motivos para tentar me matar, a menos que alguém o pagasse e ele afirmava que esse alguém era Katerina. Não conseguia acreditar que as acusações que faziam contra eles fossem uma razão boa o suficiente para afastar tudo o que eu pensei durante um ano.

— De uma forma estranha, isso até que faz sentido. Mas você ainda não contou isso para Katerina, não?

Lucas balançou a cabeça.

— Não, nós não falamos sobre isso.

— Então por que ela o tem convidado para a cama dela?

— Porque, não importa o que senti ou como ela se sentiu sobre aquele dia no lago ou minhas acusações, o desejo que existia entre nós ainda está vivo. Forte. Ela não consegue resistir mais do que eu.

— Então, como um casal de crianças ávidas, pretendem tomar o que querem e pensar depois nas conseqüências.

— Espero que não haja conseqüências, somente recompensas. — Lucas saiu da pesada banheira de madeira e começou a secar-se.

— Para você, sim, não poderia ser diferente, pois vai se deitar com uma linda mulher.

— Estarei com a mulher com quem pretendia me casar até que fui brutalmente espancado, quase morto e, obviamente, fiquei bastante confuso.

— Queria mesmo se casar com ela?

— Sim. Nunca teria tirado sua inocência se não pretendesse me casar. Tinha certeza de que ela era minha companheira, minha outra metade e tudo o mais.

— Ainda assim acreditou que mandaria matá-lo porque sorriu para outra moça?

— Sei que parece loucura, mas começo a achar que a dor e as lembranças confusas me deixaram perturbado. — Lucas encolheu os ombros e começou a vestir-se. — Quando conseguir compreender, explicarei tudo a Katerina e espero que ela me perdoe.

William assentiu.

— Não sei se é com o perdão que tem que se preocupar. Katerina é muito generosa. Não, acho que seu maior problema será o fato de não ter acreditado nela.

Lucas suspirou.

— Suspeito que esteja certo. No entanto, não posso fazer nada para consertar meus erros, a não ser que ela esteja próxima para prestar atenção ao que posso ter a dizer. Na verdade, não vou falar sobre isso até compreender totalmente o que aconteceu.

— Talvez seja melhor assim, apesar de que no final você pode somente dizer que não tem idéia do porquê de ter pensado dessa forma. — Levantou-se e andou com Lucas até o salão. — Está disposto a tomar o que ela tem para oferecer até encontrar um jeito de conseguir o que realmente quer, não?

— É mais ou menos isso.

— Eu provavelmente faria o mesmo.

Lucas não tinha certeza se isso era uma espécie de aprovação, mas decidiu não perguntar. Havia dito a William mais que a qualquer um, incluindo seu irmão gêmeo, e se sentia um pouco desconfortável com isso. Não achava que o homem poderia usar nada contra ele. Só esperava que não dissesse a Katerina tudo o que haviam discutido. Quando ele e Katerina por fim enfrentassem aquela época sombria de seu passado, queria escolher o momento e o local e estar preparado.

— O que está planejando? — Annie perguntou a Katerina, aspirando o aroma do que quer que Katerina tivesse colocado na água.

— Por que você acha que estou planejando algo? — Kat perguntou entrando na banheira de água quente que haviam passado um longo tempo preparando.

— Bom, tirando o fato de que você se banha e se lava mais que qualquer moça que eu tenha conhecido, isto é um pouco mais do que costuma fazer. Também tem passado muito tempo com sir Lucas. Além disso, tem esse, bem, esse olhar que me diz que está planejando algo.

— Estou mesmo. Tomarei sir Lucas como meu amante. Esta noite.

O olhar arregalado de Annie deixou-a um pouco nervosa. Não tinha certeza se era choque ou ultraje. Apesar de não se importar tanto com a aprovação da garota, definitivamente não queria que ela desaprovasse. Annie era o mais próximo que tivera de uma amiga e não queria perdê-la por isso.

— Mas você é uma lady, a filha de um senhor de terras e virgem.

— Sim para os dois primeiros e não para o último. — Katerina não achava possível, mas os olhos de Annie se arregalaram ainda mais.

— Sir Lucas sabe que já esteve com outro homem?

— Sir Lucas foi o homem.

— Ah, entendo. Então, vocês vão se casar? Katerina suspirou e começou a lavar os cabelos.

— Não sei. Ele nunca falou sobre isso o ano passado, apesar de ter me dito muitas coisas bonitas. Palavras lindas que pareciam as que um homem diria à mulher com quem pretendesse se casar. Certamente não falou sobre isso quando voltou, todo raivoso e acusador.

— Você gostaria de se casar com ele?

— Antes que ele me acusasse de ter tentado matá-lo, diria "sim" em um piscar de olhos. Agora? Bem, até que ponto é sensato casar-se com um homem que faz amor com você, é seu primeiro amante e então acredita que você o quer morto de uma forma brutal? Ele não acredita em mim, não confia em mim. — Encolheu os ombros. — No entanto, me deseja e eu o desejo. Pensei no assunto e decidi tomar dele o que puder e fazer o máximo para proteger meu pobre coração combalido.

— Espera que o desejo se torne algo mais?

— Estaria mentindo para nós duas se dissesse que não. Claro que gostaria que fosse mais. Gostaria que ele confiasse em mim, acreditasse em mim e me amasse. No entanto, se isso não acontecer não vou ficar me lamentando. — Fez uma careta. — Pelo menos não muito.

Annie sorriu.

— Você quer tudo, mas vai aceitar o que ele estiver disposto a dar. E algo que muitas mulheres fazem. Algumas vezes funciona muito bem, outras vezes não.

— É por isso que tentarei ao máximo proteger meu coração.

— Não tenho certeza se isso é algo que pode ser feito.

— Talvez, mas, pelo menos, não ficarei esperando mais do que ele pode dar, não terei falsas esperanças e isso é algum tipo de proteção. — Katerina levantou-se e começou a secar-se, enrolando os cabelos molhados em uma toalha e usando a outra para remover a água da pele. — Bem, você vai aproveitar a banheira que nos esforçamos tanto para encher ou não?

Annie hesitou um pouco antes de tirar as roupas e entrar na água ainda quente.

— Oh, isso é bem agradável. Também ficarei cheirosa. Katerina riu.

— É o aroma tanto quanto o calor da água que toma isso tão agradável. E uma pena que seja tão trabalhoso encher a banheira com essa gostosa água quente.

— E por isso que senhores e damas têm empregados.

— Verdade.

— Você está nervosa?

— Por tomar sir Lucas como meu amante? Sim e não. Já estive com ele antes. Ainda assim, sonhei com isso durante meses, todo o tempo em que acreditei que estivesse morto. E, apesar de ele ter me magoado tanto, o desejo permanece. Temo que tenha me enganado com as lembranças e que fique profundamente desapontada.

— Ah, não, não ficará. Um homem tão charmoso quanto ele teve muito, ah, treinamento. Sabe o que fazer para satisfazer uma mulher. Não tenho dúvidas a esse respeito.

Katerina parou de esfregar o cabelo úmido e franziu a sobrancelha.

— Não quero pensar nisso.

Annie riu e começou a lavar os cabelos.

— E, acho que não quer mesmo. Creio que será um amante ardente. Há algo nele que transpira isso, um pouco de selvagem, um pouco de indomado. — Annie corou. — É algo tolo para se dizer de um homem que será um senhor de terras algum dia.

— Não, não é — disse Katerina calmamente. — Está certo. Há algo selvagem em Lucas. Parece um gentil cavalheiro, fala bem, lê, conhece o funcionamento das coisas e sabe como ser um senhor de terras, mas também usa aquelas trancas de guerreiro e, se Ranald não o tivesse surpreendido aquele dia no lago, Lucas poderia ter matado todos eles, os seis homens.

— E mesmo?

— Sim. Eu o vi em uma briga algumas vezes. Nada sério, somente homens tentando provar seu valor com um estranho. Pode move-se muito rápido e parece ser capaz de ver tudo de uma vez, pegando seus oponentes mesmo quando se aproximam por trás. E ele sente, bem, uma liberdade quando está na batalha. Não como um bárbaro dos tempos antigos, mas algo muito próximo, creio.

— Ah, meu Deus, e agora o pobre homem manca!

— Manca, mas estava oferecendo a Ranald e seus homens uma boa luta quando fomos resgatá-lo. Não uma luta suave e rápida como antes de ter a perna quebrada, mas muito melhor do que qualquer homem que já tenha visto. Sim, agora que me lembro como o homem luta, estou mais ansiosa para ver como tal força e graça o ajudarão no quarto. — Riu e piscou quando Annie corou, apesar de também dar risada.

Annie saiu da banheira e começou a se secar. Como havia considerado tomar um banho depois de Katerina, tinha trazido roupas limpas e secas e rapidamente se vestiu. Moveu-se então para ajudar Katerina a escovar e fazer trancas em seu cabelo ainda úmido. Katerina fez o mesmo por ela e, assim que limparam o pequeno aposento, foram até o salão para preparar a refeição da noite.

Lucas tentou com empenho não encarar Katerina quando todos se uniram no salão para a última refeição do dia. Quando ela se moveu atrás dele para colocar o pão na mesa, aspirou o perfume de lavanda em sua pele e sentiu-se enrijecer de desejo. Nunca quisera tanto uma mulher, nem mesmo quando era mais jovem, estava conhecendo os prazeres físicos, e todas as necessidades e desejos tinham uma força completa e indomável. Usou todo o autocontrole para não se levantar e arrastá-la para o quarto. O sorriso malicioso que via no rosto de William de tempos em tempos o ajudava. Não iria deixá-lo se divertir ainda mais às suas custas.

Quando sentiu que podia sair às escondidas com ela, estava surpreso que não respirasse fogo. Havia planejado andar um pouco com ela, conversar e roubar alguns beijos, mas estava se contendo para não empurrá-la contra uma parede próxima ao salão e tomá-la lá mesmo. Lucas pegou-se rezando para que ela sentisse ao menos um pouco de seu desespero quando a levou para o quarto.

Katerina andou até a pequena mesa em que mantinha o vinho. Percebeu que as mãos tremiam um pouco quando serviu uma caneca para cada um. O tempo todo tinha estado no salão nobre, fazendo a refeição, conversando com os outros, mas sua mente estava preenchida com os pensamentos do que aconteceria uma vez que o jantar terminasse. Estava tão tensa com a antecipação que não tinha certeza de poder engolir o vinho que colocara para si. Quando Lucas moveu-se para posicionar-se atrás dela, sentiu-se tão quente que se surpreendeu por não estar ensopada de suor.

— Quer mesmo o vinho? — perguntou, beijando-lhe o pescoço e ela sentiu um arrepio percorrer seu corpo.

— Está dizendo que não quer uma bebida? — ela perguntou, sem se espantar com a rouquidão de sua voz.

— A única coisa que quero agora é você, Kat. Quero-a nua em meus braços. Na cama, no chão, contra a parede. Ou talvez todos os três.

— Ah, não pensei que você seria tão... — procurou em sua mente obscurecida a palavra certa.

— Ávido? — sussurrou, começando a desamarrar sua camisola. — Sim, estou ávido. Não tenho certeza a seu respeito, mas tenho a fome de um ano inteiro para ser satisfeita.

Katerina levou um momento para perceber o que ele tinha acabado de dizer, praguejou e afastou-se dele, não se importando que a camisola estivesse quase deslizando de seu corpo.

— O que quer dizer com "Não tenho certeza a seu respeito?"

Lucas levantou as mãos.

— Não, não. Você me entendeu mal.

— Não creio. Estava insinuando que tive amantes. Foi muito claro.

— Não pretendi insultá-la. — Passou a mão trêmula pelos cabelos, tentando desesperadamente pensar de modo claro e não olhar para os seios quase todo à mostra. — Meu Deus, Kat, você pensou que eu estivesse morto e é uma mulher muito intensa. Também está sendo caçada e as pessoas a querem morta. Só pensei que pudesse ter buscado algum conforto ou um pouco de prazer quando tem tão pouco nesta vida que Agnes lhe impôs. — Odiava pensar nela com outro homem, mas tinha se preparado para aceitar.

Katerina observou-lhe o rosto. Lucas parecia prestes a ingerir veneno. Por algum motivo, isso a fez sorrir. Não era tola o suficiente para acreditar que a natureza possessiva em um homem significasse qualquer outra coisa, mas ainda assim era algo lisonjeiro. Lembrou-se então das outras palavras que dissera e arregalou os olhos.

— Não esteve com ninguém durante um ano?

— Não. — Lucas agradeceu a Deus por poder dizer isso agora, pois era a pura verdade e ela poderia vê-la em seu rosto e escutá-la em sua voz. — Não vou dizer que não pensei nisso ou que não fui à taverna com a intenção de ter uma mulher, alguma mulher sem rosto que não se importasse nem me fizesse sentir nada além da necessidade satisfeita. Mas, não, não consegui nem isso. E também há o problema da minha perna. —Vacilou ao sentir-se corar e praguejou mentalmente.

— Sua perna?

— Pode ficar muito rija às vezes e então há um certo desconforto quando menos se quer.

— Ah. — Moveu-se devagar em direção a ele. — Mas não o tempo todo.

— Não o tempo todo.

Puxou-a gentilmente de volta para seus braços, suspeitando que seria a última coisa gentil que faria por algum tempo. A necessidade pulsando nas veias era selvagem e quase incontrolável. Na verdade, ela não tinha dito se tivera outro amante no período em que pensava que estivesse morto, mas seu ultraje bastava como resposta. Katerina Haldane era toda dele e, apesar de ela ainda não saber, ele tinha a total intenção de mantê-la.

Lucas beijou-a e ela sentiu a força de sua paixão, percebeu o quanto tentava se controlar, ser vagaroso e suave. Conforme o beijo se aprofundava, o desejo se intensificava. Logo ela já não sabia quem estava fazendo o que, mas as roupas eram praticamente arrancadas de seus corpos por mãos ansiosas, e as bocas se moviam sobre cada centímetro de pele como se ansiassem pelo sabor do outro.

Katerina agarrou-se a Lucas conforme ele se moveu e colocou-a contra a parede. Não sentia a pedra dura contra as costas, preocupando-se somente com o corpo rígido do homem que a segurava nos braços. Um suave grito de surpresa e prazer escapou de seus lábios quando ele a penetrou, o corpo a princípio ressentindo-se da invasão e então avidamente recebendo-o, sôfrega e firmemente, mantendo-o dentro de si. Foi um ato rápido e furioso e Katerina deleitou-se. O corpo contraiu-se com a sensação maravilhosa que resgatara de tanto tempo atrás e escutou a si mesma estimulando-o. Atingiu, então, as estrelas, ondas de prazer percorrendo-lhe o corpo todo, até sentir-se consumida pela própria paixão. Um momento depois, Lucas penetrou-a mais profundamente e gemeu seu nome enquanto o corpo todo estremecia.

Com o retorno da razão, veio o embaraço, mas Katerina mal havia começado a ficar insegura e ansiosa para afastar-se quando Lucas beijou-a. Segurou-a com firmeza em seus braços enquanto cambaleava até a cama e caía sobre ela, cuidadoso para não machucá-la com seu peso. Os olhos de Katerina se arregalaram quando sentiu que se enrijecia dentro dela.

— Lucas?

O modo como pronunciara seu nome e a voz rouca sob os efeitos da paixão compartilhada fizeram-no gemer. Começou a mover-se, desfrutando de cada curva do corpo suave enquanto beijava-lhe os seios. Seria uma noite longa e exaustiva, pensou, e foi o último pensamento claro por muito tempo.

Katerina finalmente encontrou forças para erguer a cabeça do peito largo de Lucas. Sentiu um friozinho e procurou um cobertor. Pegando-o do chão, cobriu-os antes de retornar para seus braços. Estava um pouco dolorida, mas não se importava. Era uma sensibilidade boa, que trazia lembranças calorosas do que ocorrera entre eles nas últimas horas. O homem era insaciável e a fazia sentir-se da mesma forma.

Observando Lucas, começou a dar-se conta das marcas em seu corpo. As feridas provocadas na mais recente captura por Ranald ainda estavam um pouco inflamadas, mas desconfiava que poucas deixariam marcas. O espancamento que sofrerá fazia um ano havia deixado muito mais. Afastando gentilmente o cobertor, revelou a perna que Ranald quebrara e quase engasgou. As cicatrizes eram ásperas e feias e ela quase podia ver como o osso perfurara a pele. Tivera sorte de não havê-la perdido e não duvidava que os curandeiros em sua família a tinham salvado. De repente, com gentileza e firmeza, o cobertor foi retirado de sua mão e recolocado sobre a perna.

—Você não quer ficar olhando para isso — disse Lucas, um pouco envergonhado. — Não é bonito.

— Não achei que seria. As minhas cicatrizes também não são.

— Elas não são tão grandes e ásperas. Parece que um cão agarrou e mastigou minha perna.

Ela queria perguntar-lhe muitas coisas, mas segurou a língua. Gostaria de questioná-lo sobre o ataque no lago, mas achou que deveria evitar o assunto rio momento. A última coisa que queria era arruinar a felicidade que desfrutavam juntos com uma conversa que certamente seria marcada por suspeitas e raiva. Não vira sinais disso desde que tinha sido ferida, mas não estava segura de que ele tivesse superado a questão.

— Não acredito que as minhas sejam muito melhores. William fez o máximo, mas não é um curandeiro. Estancou o sangramento, evitou que as feridas infeccionassem e cuidou de mim até que a febre se extinguisse. Nunca reclamaria por esta provação ter me deixado com algumas cicatrizes.

Ele gentilmente a fez deitar-se e, ignorando os suaves protestos, passou a procurar e a beijar as cicatrizes. Era óbvio que ela tinha sido lançada contra as pedras diversas vezes, cada uma delas dilacerando a pele macia. Lucas queria ter estado lá para ajudá-la, talvez até evitar algumas das piores marcas, mas estivera lutando pela própria vida e, quando se recuperara, a havia rotulado de impostora e assassina. Sentiu um calor provocado pela vergonha corar-lhe a face e ficou contente por estar com o rosto sobre a barriga de Katerina. Em algum momento, teria que falar com ela sobre isso, tentar explicar-se e conquistar sua confiança e seu perdão. Seria maravilhoso se o selvagem ato de amor que haviam compartilhado fosse suficiente para apagar a mágoa que lhe infligira, mas sabia que não era.

Katerina acariciou os cabelos de Lucas enquanto ele beijava sua barriga e corria a língua sobre a cicatriz que se estendia até a coxa. No momento em que ele alcançou com os lábios sua parte mais íntima, deixou escapar um gritinho de choque e puxou com mais intensidade seus cabelos. Enquanto buscava forças para protestar diante de tal ousadia, a língua habilidosa do amante apagou qualquer possibilidade de resistência e ela se entregou totalmente a esse novo deleite. Quando Lucas a possuiu, estava tão ávida que não se importava com o que ele dissesse ou fizesse contanto que continuasse a proporcionar-lhe tamanho prazer.

Lucas sabia que estava sendo um pouco bruto, mas não se controlava, pois Katerina parecia apreciar. Sentiu que ela começava a atingir o ápice do prazer e investiu mais profundamente para unir-se a ela. Prostrou-se sobre o corpo de Katerina, mas logo se moveu um pouco para o lado, a fim de não sufocá-la com seu peso.

— Você fará de mim um homem velho antes do tempo — murmurou, afagando seus cabelos.

Katerina levantou o braço e acariciou seu rosto, utilizando quase toda a força que lhe restava.

— Bem, pode descansar de seus deveres um pouquinho, pois agora vou dormir.

— Ah, é? Muito fraca?

— Muito. Pelo menos no momento estou me sentindo assim.

Ele deitou-se de costas e puxou-a para seus braços. Fazia-o sorrir o fato de tê-la amado até a exaustão, mas foi cuidadoso para esconder a expressão do rosto, pois suspeitava que revelaria orgulho masculino. Acariciando-lhe as costas, sentiu o corpo de Katerina abandonar-se junto ao seu e a respiração tornar-se suave e regular.

Colocando um braço sob a cabeça e acariciando-lhe os cabelos com a mão livre, Lucas olhou para o liso teto de pedra da caverna que servia como aposento para Katerina. Sabia que nunca se esqueceria deste lugar ou desta noite. Mesmo com as sombras que pairavam sobre a união de ambos, com sua estupidez e falsas acusações, com Ranald, Agnes, os planos de homicídio e o fato de Katerina ter sido exilada de seu próprio lar, tudo fora perfeito. Sentia o corpo maravilhosamente pesado e satisfeito, mas sabia que o desejo poderia ser rapidamente reavivado. Após tanto tempo de abstinência e do medo de que o espancamento o tivesse deixado impotente, queria somente permanecer deitado saboreando a sensação.

Fechando os olhos, decidido a descansar um pouco, trouxe Katerina para mais perto com um toque de desespero. Ela pertencia a ele. Eles deveriam permanecer juntos, planejar uma vida em comum e escolher os nomes dos filhos que teriam. De certa forma, ele havia roubado isso deles. Seria um trabalho árduo recuperar a confiança dela, mas sabia que valia a pena. Sabia que nunca duvidaria dela novamente. Somente teria que se dedicar para fazê-la acreditar.

O calor se espalhou pelo corpo de Katerina. Gemeu de prazer conforme o desejo a tomava novamente, em um dos melhores sonhos que já tivera. Sentia até mesmo a leve aspereza das mãos calejadas de Lucas e o úmido calor de sua boca. Se pudesse sonhar assim o tempo todo, nunca sairia da cama. Virou o corpo, a necessidade tornando-se uma dor interna, quando tocou algo com a perna. — Abra os olhos, Kat, antes, de achar que está sendo atacada e me machucar.

Aquela voz profunda, dolorosamente familiar, transmitia um toque de humor e Katerina relaxou. Cornos olhos fechados, sorriu e esfregou os dedos dos pés em sua perna. Gostava de senti-lo contra a pele e era delicioso despertar envolvida em calor. Havia muitos problemas para serem enfrentados, vários dos quais referentes ao homem que agora lhe beijava os seios, mas não queria encará-los no momento.

Lucas quase riu. Katerina estava esparramada sob ele com um sorriso nos lábios. Murmurava palavras desconexas enquanto o acariciava com os pés. Era muito gostoso, mas acordara louco de desejo e a queria completamente desperta para os prazeres que desfrutariam.

— Kat — sussurrou, acariciando-lhe os seios. Esfregou os mamilos com os polegares até que enrijeceram e a fizeram contorcer-se. — Abra os olhos.

Ela obedeceu, apenas para constatar que Lucas era tentador também de manhã. Quase sorriu. Estava disposta a ceder, mas aproveitava a sensação de ser persuadida. Ele esfregou-se nela, evidenciando o desejo que o consumia. Durante a longa noite em que fizeram amor ela temera acordar e sentir-se envergonhada, o que não acontecera. A paixão compartilhada fora mais do que esperara. Fora também a maneira perfeita de fazê-la esquecer-se de todas as preocupações.

— Inspirado logo cedo, é? — murmurou, deslizando as mãos pelo quadril de Lucas, acariciando-o de leve com as unhas.

— Se continuar com isso, não vou mais bater na porta, moça, vou derrubá-la.

Katerina apreciava o modo como Lucas fechava os olhos e enrubescia enquanto era tomado pelo desejo. Querendo prolongar o momento, prosseguiu com as carícias, provocando-lhe um gemido de prazer que a fez arrepiar-se. Definitivamente havia algo indomável a respeito de Lucas Murray. Quando a fitou, Katerina notou que o azul de seus olhos escurecera, o que os deixava ainda mais misteriosos. Sorriu e continuou tocando-o, deliciando-se com a inebriante sensação de poder feminino, alimentada pelas reações de Lucas.

— Sedutora — murmurou e beijou-a.

A idéia de que alguém a achasse sedutora era quase risível e a faria questionar a sanidade ou a sinceridade de quem afirmasse tal coisa. No entanto, ele o dissera de tal forma, com tanta honestidade, que a fizera sentir-se realmente tentadora. Lucas, então, uniu seus corpos, o ritmo dos quadris sincronizado ao da língua em sua boca. Katerina rapidamente se esqueceu de tudo o que dizia respeito a poder feminino e sedução. Os únicos pensamentos que reteve: foram o balanço dos corpos e os misteriosos olhos azuis de seu amado.

— Ah, aí está você — disse Annie, quando Katerina entrou no salão.

— Sim, aqui estou. — Katerina sorriu ante o olhar reprovador da garota. _—_ Posso ajudar em algo?

— Sim, poderia cortar o alho para mim, mas só depois de comer. Farei um mingau de cereal e Patrick trouxe um jarro de leite de cabra.

— Não gosto de leite de cabra — respondeu Katerina, sentando-se à mesa.

— Bem, tente tomar um pouco. Precisa manter as forças e ganhar um pouco de peso. Emagreceu quando teve aquela febre e sir Lucas ficou preocupado com a falta de energia para combatê-la.

— Está bem, onde está o leite? Melhor recuperar esses quilos o mais rápido possível ou ele vai se lembrar disso e começar a me atormentar.

Annie colocou diante de Katerina uma grande tigela de mingau e uma caneca cheia de leite de cabra.

— Se servir a todos tanto leite, Annie, o jarro logo estará vazio.

— Podemos enchê-lo de novo. Três dos quatro animais que Patrick trouxe são fêmeas.

— Temos cabras?

— Sim. Parece que as pessoas estão percebendo que Ranald e o resto daqueles tolos que desonram Dunlochan não saem para caçar, mas comem como reis, sem se preocupar de onde vem a comida. Aqueles que possuem animais os estão arrebanhando e escondendo. As cabras são da irmã de Patrick.

— Bem, acho que faz sentido.

— As melhores vacas da terra de Wey estão sendo mantidas junto aos cavalos e movidas de um lugar a outro.

— E tão ruim assim?

— Sim, e está piorando. Mas não se preocupe. As galinhas da senhorita Meg não provocarão problemas e teremos ovos frescos com mais freqüência agora.

— Onde estão as galinhas?

— Duas delas se uniram a mim no quarto de banho — disse Lucas, ao entrar no salão e sentar-se ao lado de Katerina. — Desde que se mantenham longe de minha água, não me incomodo.

Katerina comeu mais um pouco e se forçou a beber o leite antes de perguntar:

— Ovelhas?

— No alto das colinas, onde há muitos lugares para escondê-las caso Ranald queira procurar.

— Porcos?

— Três. Um com leitões. Recusamos o javali porque a fera é grande e muito temperamental. Não se preocupe, milady, Thomas cuidará de todos com prazer. Adora animais e os manterá limpos e bem alimentados. Até descobriu um jeito de levá-los para aproveitar o sol de vez em quando.

— Então, em algum lugar nessas cavernas, há galinhas, cabras e porcos. — Katerina observou Annie de perto enquanto perguntava. — Sem patos e gansos?

— Por enquanto.

Katerina quase riu da maneira como Annie mantinha o olhar fixo no mingau que entregava a Lucas, não movendo um músculo ao ser questionada. A mulher estava ficando boa em, sem mentir, não revelar toda a verdade.

— Foi feito um acordo, sabem — disse, sentando-se diante de Lucas e Katerina. — Se mantivermos esses valorosos animais a salvo, teremos ajuda para reconstruir o estoque do castelo que aqueles idiotas estão consumindo. Creio que isso será necessário.

— Parece um bom acordo, Annie. Só estou surpresa por William tê-lo feito, uma vez que não aprecia tais animais.

— Mas gosta de comer. — Annie sorriu quando Lucas e Katerina riram. — Tudo dará certo. Como são bons animais reprodutores, que serão bem cuidados, não teremos problemas.

— Ah, sim — disse Katerina. — Não podemos deixar que as pessoas percam sua fonte de alimentos.

— Não, não podemos, apesar de este lugar já começar a feder como um estábulo! — vociferou William entrando no salão.

O primo obviamente não tivera uma manhã agradável, concluiu Katerina, esforçando-se para disfarçar um sorriso. William não perdia a calma com freqüência, mas ficava zangado quando as coisas não corriam à sua maneira. Normalmente, o mau humor durava pouco, o que era muito positivo, uma vez que estavam todos presos naquele lugar.

— Já esteve lá fora movendo os cavalos? — perguntou Katerina.

— E aquelas vacas amaldiçoadas.

— Você pode ser grato àquelas vacas amaldiçoadas algum dia, caso Ranald e Agnes consumam mesmo todo o estoque.

William resmungou, servindo-se de cerveja e sentando-se à mesa. Katerina aguardou com paciência que ele tomasse diversos goles. Quando finalmente lançou-lhe um olhar sobre a caneca, ela sorriu para ele, que relaxou e balançou a cabeça.

— Trabalhei duro para nunca me tornar um fazendeiro — disse. — E irritante descobrir que sou um, ao menos por enquanto.

— Isso vai passar. Tem que passar. Em algum momento, até mesmo aqueles conselheiros tolos verão que Agnes esta prejudicando DunloChan e, portanto, seus bolsos gordos.

— Você acha que os homens do conselho estão se aproveitando desse problema entre você e Agnes para encher seus próprios cofres? — questionou Lucas.

— Acho que sim, apesar de não ter provas. Não posso me afastar daqui para encontrar alguém poderoso que me escute e faça com que aqueles velhos se curvem também. Sim, eram amigos de meu pai e compatriotas, mas não são meus nem de Agnes. Ah, pelo que vejo, não quebraram qualquer promessa que tenham feito a meu pai, mas também não a honraram. Como seus amigos de longa data, sabem muito bem que ele estaria gritando para que encerrassem isso ou espancando-os por lucrarem às custas da miséria do povo de Dunlochan. Mas não fazem nada além do que estava escrito no conciso testamento esboçado por meu pai em seu leito de morte. Sentam-se, como aves de rapina, observando e agarrando o que conseguem, dizendo para quem quiser escutar que tudo o que o velho senhor desejava era que se assegurassem que nenhuma de suas filhas se casasse sem sua aprovação. William concordou solenemente.

— Isso é verdade. O velho senhor tremeria de fúria diante do que está acontecendo. — William franziu a testa, apontando para a abertura que levava às passagens quando escutaram vozes e risadas. — E aí vem o motivo de nosso atraso.

Antes que Katerina pudesse perguntar ao que se referia, Patrick, Thomas, Donald e outro homem entraram no salão. Ela encarou-o e soube que se encontrava boquiaberta antes de Lucas se aproximar e gentilmente tocar seu queixo. Durante alguns momentos, fixou nele seu olhar, para certificar-se do que via. No entanto, não era possível confundir aqueles cabelos vermelhos, os olhos verdes brilhantes ou o sorriso convencido.

— Por que está de volta, Robbie? — interpelou-o. Ele riu, andou até ela e beijou-a no rosto.

— Para vê-la, querida irmã.

Katerina forçou-se a esconder a surpresa quando Lucas se aproximou, as longas pernas avançando contra Robbie até fazê-lo recuar. Era algo inebriante que Lucas agisse de maneira tão possessiva. Logo se repreendeu, dizendo a si mesma que isso não significava nada. Um homem podia agir possessivamente em relação a uma caneca de cerveja. Manteve o olhar fixo em Robbie, ignorando o comportamento de Lucas.

— Não sou sua irmã.

— Sou casado com a querida e doce Agnes. Logo, isso faz de mim seu irmão. — Olhou ao redor. — Muito confortável para uma caverna. Por que mesmo estão vivendo aqui embaixo?

— Estamos aqui porque apreciamos permanecer vivos. E sempre pensei que você também.

— E estou, não?

— Então, por que voltou a Dunlochan?

Robbie começou a responder, mas parou quando uma corada Annie serviu-lhe uma caneca de cerveja.

— Muito obrigado, senhorita. Fico feliz em ver que alguém ainda tem boas maneiras, apesar de viver em uma caverna.

— Se não responder a minha pergunta, será enterrado em uma caverna.— Katerina forçou-se a não atenuar a expressão diante do calor no expressivo sorriso de Robbie.

— Agora, sente-se e responda.

— Bem, decidi que era hora de rever minha esposa — replicou, sentando-se diante de Katerina, inserindo-se entre Annie e William. — Sou casado com a mulher e fiz votos que incluíam "na alegria e na tristeza". Começo a me perguntar se a julguei mal.

— Os votos também mencionavam "até que a morte os separe" e, voltando para cá, você deu a Agnes a oportunidade de cumprir essa parte da promessa.

— Agnes e Ranald têm procurado por você, Robbie — disse William. — Eles o querem morto.

— Por quê?

— Para que ela possa se casar com Ranald, conseguir a aprovação do conselho e reclamar Dunlochan como sua — respondeu Katerina. — Há uma batalha em curso aqui, Robbie, e você acabou de entrar no meio dela. E, somente para o caso de ainda querer visitar sua esposa, deixe-me dizer-lhe que tudo o que acredita que Agnes tenha feito, ela provavelmente fez, se não coisas muito piores.

— Mas o que ela ganha se me matar?

— Acabei de lhe dizer: Dunlochan. Você não foi aprovado pelo conselho, formado pelos homens escolhidos por meu pai para orientar as filhas, pobres mulheres desajuizadas. Agnes tem certeza de que aprovarão Ranald e suspeito que tem boas razões para sentir-se tão confiante.

O fato de Robbie não responder mostrou a Katerina o quão aborrecido ficara. Tinha se convencido, de alguma forma, que Agnes poderia não ser tão má quanto pensara, talvez até refletido sobre a falta de provas e sobre como deixara o ciúme turvar-lhe a mente. Agnes conseguia enganar um homem a quilômetros de distância. Mesmo que não a amasse mais, era um duro golpe perceber que a esposa o queria morto quando nunca fizera nada para merecer sentença tão cruel.

— E difícil de acreditar — Robbie finalmente murmurou, terminando de tomar a cerveja. Annie estava perto e atenta e logo lhe serviu mais. — Acho que tinha muita esperança de estar errado a respeito dela, mas tudo o que disseram somente me faz lembrar de todos os motivos que me levaram a partir e de como me enganei sobre ela.

— Ela engana muitas pessoas, Robbie — disse Katerina gentilmente. — Ela o enganou — complementou, apontando para Lucas.

— E quem é ele?

— Sir Lucas Murray, de Donncoill — apresentou-se Lucas.

— Ouvi falar de seu clã. Por que está escondido nas cavernas com esses Haldane?

— Porque Agnes e Ranald já tentaram me matar duas vezes. Isso me aborreceu e quero discutir o assunto com eles. Também tentaram matar Katerina.

— Tem sido bem ruim por aqui, não? — perguntou Robbie.

— Poderia ser pior, mas, sim, tem sido ruim — confirmou Katerina. — Você tem muita sorte de ter sido encontrado por esses homens e não por Ranald.

— E tudo isso porque seu pai deu àqueles tolos do conselho o direito de decidir com quem você se casaria?

— Sim, apesar de eu ter certeza que ao menos um deles joga de acordo com suas próprias regras.

— Sorley Hay, provavelmente.

— Você os conhece bem?

— Só alguns — respondeu Robbie. — E me espanta que seu pai tenha confiado neles. Ah, não são todos maus, mas são fracos. Se seu pai ainda estivesse vivo, permaneceriam leais. Foi, provavelmente, uma tentação muito grande.

Katerina apoiou os braços na mesa e se inclinou em direção a Robbie.

― Preciso de provas dos crimes que estão sendo cometidos aqui. Preciso de algo além de minha palavra de que ela tentou me matar.

— Não tenho certeza se minha palavra é muito melhor — disse Robbie calmamente.

Apesar de Katerina ter suspeitado disso, ainda se sentia desapontada.

— Bom, diga-nos o que sabe sobre Agnes, Ranald e o conselho. Talvez percebamos algo que lhe tenha escapado.

Havia muito para contar, desde a morte da empregada até o escandaloso adultério cometido por Agnes. No entanto, Robbie não tinha provas de que Agnes e Ranald haviam matado a criada. A completa falta de moral revelada pelas atividades alcoviteiras de Agnes poderia ajudar, refletiu Katerina, nem que fosse para convencer os membros mais devotos do conselho de que era inapropriada para tornar-se senhora de Dunlochan. O plano que lentamente se formava foi destruído por Robbie, quando afirmou ter encontrado Agnes na cama com Daniel Morrison, líder do conselho.

— Bom, isso explica por que deixaram-na prosseguir e nem sequer protestaram quando fui declarada morta — murmurou Katerina.

— O homem tem uma esposa e ela controla o dinheiro, sabem — disse William. — Talvez devêssemos tentar a chantagem, recurso de que Ranald e Agnes obviamente se utilizam.

— E algo a ser considerado. Temos que fazer alguma coisa logo. Antes de Ranald descobrir que Lucas e eu estávamos vivos, podíamos ao menos impedir alguns de seus crimes e atenuar a brutalidade. Agora estamos atados. Qualquer utilidade se perdeu. Acho que é hora de confrontar o conselho. Afinal, não preciso mais fingir estar morta. — Franziu a testa quando viu Lucas balançar a cabeça. — Poderia ir até uma das poucas reuniões que promovem e me manifestar.

— Seria muito perigoso — disse Lucas. — E evidente que Agnes controla o chefe do conselho. No mínimo, ele não iria querer que ninguém soubesse que dormiu com ela.

— Ainda restam quatro outros membros.

— Nenhum deles fez qualquer tentativa para ajudá-la ou deter Agnes.

Katerina sabia que Lucas estava certo, mas ainda assim sentia vontade de bater nele. Quanto mais tentavam encontrar uma solução, algo além de guerra declarada ou assassinato, mais se encontravam presos em um beco sem saída. Começava a sentir-se capturada nessa armadilha havia anos e estava perdendo o controle. Pelo menos por um tempo, parecera conseguir algo, mas, agora, se escondendo constantemente por causa das buscas de Ranald, nada mudava e provavelmente nunca mudaria. Tudo o que faziam no momento era sobreviver e isso não era suficiente.

— Continuarei pensando no assunto, Katerina — disse Robbie. — Ainda posso me lembrar de alguma coisa útil para vocês. Talvez se eu for até a vila... — Sorriu quando todos balançaram a cabeça. — Não? Má idéia?

— Você será facilmente reconhecido, Robbie— afirmou Katerina.

Sentindo pena de si mesma e odiando isso, Katerina decidiu tomar um banho. Um agradável banho de banheira a acalmaria, como sempre. Talvez pudesse, então, pensar em algo além da sensação de derrota que a dominava. Com a ajuda de Annie e Thomas, logo contava com uma banheira cheia de água quente. Borrifando lavanda na água, tirou as roupas e entrou na banheira. Era até pecaminoso permitir-se outro luxo desses em um período tão curto, mas precisava desesperadamente disso. Logo estava tão relaxada e calma que pôde até mesmo ignorar a galinha sentada no canto do aposento.

— Katerina está com dificuldades para enfrentar a situação no momento — disse William. Depois que ela, Annie e Thomas saíram com os últimos baldes de água, sabia que não retornaria por um bom tempo. — Por enquanto, é como se Agnes tivesse vencido.

— Tem que haver alguma prova de algum crime — comentou Lucas. — Ninguém pode esconder todos os pecados que comete. Sim, e pessoas como eles arrebanham muitos inimigos. Podem matar alguns, mas não todos, e nem podem mantê-los aterrorizados demais para falar.

— Estamos nessa situação há um ano — lembrou Patrick. — Já deveríamos ter encontrado algo.

— Quando não estavam atacando ou tentando salvar alguém, se escondiam até que fosse necessário sair novamente. E impossível juntar o tipo de informação necessária nessas circunstâncias.

— E, verdade, mas ainda assim nenhum de nós pode sair abertamente e começar a procurar informações. Tipos como eu podem não ser tão facilmente reconhecidos quanto você ou Robbie ou William, mas estamos escondidos há tanto tempo que pareceríamos estranhos, o que despertaria um interesse perigoso.

— Parece que estamos encurralados — opinou William;

— Encontraremos uma saída — disse Lucas. — Ainda temos como espioná-los. Sim, talvez seja uma maneira longa e tediosa de derrotar um inimigo, mas pode funcionar.

— Então vamos nos assegurar de que alguém sempre esteja escutando.

— Vocês já não contam com alguém no castelo? — perguntou Robbie. — Katerina era muito querida e tenho certeza que as pessoas ajudarão.

— Sim, há pessoas lá dentro — respondeu William. — E temos sorte de não terem sofrido pelo fato de Katerina estar viva. Mas não podem estar em todos os lugares e levantariam suspeitas se fossem vistas fora de certos aposentos com muita freqüência. Podemos ouvir de onde for possível através das passagens.

— Incluindo o solário de Agnes e seu quarto — acrescentou Lucas. — Dois locais em que ela sente poder falar livremente. Devemos agir como se fosse a vigilância nos portões ou muralhas, cada um fazendo um turno.

Lucas sorriu ao entrar na pequena área onde ficava a banheira e ver Katerina quase submersa, os olhos fechados e o ambiente aromatizado com lavanda. Pegou o banquinho no canto do quarto e moveu-o para perto dela. Katerina abriu somente um dos olhos para observá-lo e aquilo o fez querer sorrir mais abertamente. Apesar dos atos de amor que haviam compartilhado na noite anterior e naquela manhã, a maneira como ela subitamente corou ao ser pega no banho fez com que deixasse de reprimir o bom humor e desse um largo sorriso.

— Não consigo acreditar que está corando. Já vi... — As palavras foram interrompidas pelos dedos molhados que tocavam seus lábios.

— É diferente, e não sei dizer por quê. Não suponho que alguém tenha tido uma idéia brilhante que encerrará tudo isso e livrará Dunlochan de Ranald e Agnes.

Pegando o pedaço de linho que ela apertava nas mãos, Lucas começou a esfregar suas costas.

— Não — respondeu. — Vamos observar e escutar mais atentamente, dia e noite, na verdade.

— Bom, talvez ajude. Agnes sempre gostou de se gabar. — Suspirou, encostou a cabeça na beirada da banheira e prosseguiu. — É que este lugar que antes era um abrigo, agora parece um calabouço.

— Sei disso e não estive aqui tanto quanto você e os outros.

— Então, Agnes venceu.

— Não, ela só não perdeu ainda.

— E você não acha que pode ganhar?

— Não de nós.

— Por quê? Por que somos bons e ela não? Lucas sorriu.

— Não, porque ela pode ser astuta e governar Dunlochan por enquanto, mas não é tão esperta assim. Também não ama este local e este povo como você. Só quer conforto, o dinheiro no qual puder colocar as mãos e a admiração dos homens.

— Verdade, mas o que vencer este estúpido jogo que meu pai começou tem a ver com ela?

— Não há uma gota de paciência na mulher, nenhum cuidado com a terra e as pessoas, e, se o pior acontecer, só temos que esperar que ela descubra algo sobre Dunlochan que não consiga suportar.

— Mas o que seria isso?

— Agnes é uma prostituta. Acho que em algum momento isso não será mais ignorado.

— Planeja arruinar o que sobrou de seu bom nome.

— O que pensa que Agnes fará se não conseguir controlar mais as pessoas? Se souber que todos estão comentando sobre seu comportamento?

Katerina sorriu debilmente.

— Acho que ficará furiosa.

— Também acho, e uma Agnes furiosa não é tão cuidadosa em relação ao que diz ou faz.

— E um plano fraco, Lucas.

— É, mas também tem boas chances de funcionar.

— Espero que sim, pois essas paredes que já pareceram um abrigo seguro estão começando a parecer um túmulo.

 **Cap** **í** **tulo VII**

― Não acho que você deva ir.

Katerina suspirou, prendendo firmemente os cabelos.

— Esse jogo mortal precisa acabar, Annie, e aqueles velhos tolos têm o poder para garantir que isso aconteça.

Annie praguejou.

— Sei disso. De verdade. E que sir Lucas não achou uma boa idéia e ele é um homem com, talvez, mais conhecimento desses assuntos.

— Muito conhecimento, mas os conselheiros não podem ser enfrentados com uma espada. Temos que conversar com eles. Também não podemos trazê-los aqui. Conduziriam Ranald e seus homens diretamente até nós e seríamos massacrados em nossas camas.

— Você está com um humor negro, não?

— Sim. Estou cansada de tudo isso, Annie. Estou cansada de viver em cavernas, por mais agradáveis que sejam. Estou cansada de alguém de meu próprio sangue e seus mercenários tentarem me matar. Estou cansada de ver Dunlochan afundar lentamente por causa daqueles idiotas lá em cima. — Katerina apontou para o local que, esperava, fosse a direção do castelo.

— E acha que falar com esses velhos homens vai adiantar?

— Machucar não vai.

— Não tenho certeza disso. Eles devem saber de pelo menos parte do que tem acontecido e não fizeram nada para impedir.

Isso, além do fato de Agnes ter dormido com no mínimo um dos conselheiros, a perturbava, mas não via alternativa. Fazia quinze dias que Lucas começara a observar continuamente Ranald e Agnes, mas as informações obtidas não foram de grande valia. Essa era uma das poucas noites em que o conselho se reuniria e sentia que era sua melhor chance de se fazer escutar.

— Sim, foram praticamente inúteis e parece que têm enriquecido às custas de Dunlochan, mas, como meu pai deu-lhes autoridade, é com eles que devo falar.

— Tem certeza que não é melhor esperar até que um dos homens possa ir com você?

— Talvez, mas ele poderia me impedir de ir. — Viu na expressão de Annie que era exatamente o que esperava que acontecesse. — Devo ir, Annie. De verdade. Estamos presos aqui, sem ajudar ninguém. Não, nem sequer a nós mesmos. Esses homens podem ser completamente inúteis, alguns ou todos eles podem provar ser o inimigo, mas também há a possibilidade de que nos ajudem. Não há como saber até que alguém os veja e creio que esse alguém sou eu.

— Sei disso. Só espero que esteja certa. Vá com Deus.

Katerina agachou-se na esquina e observou a casa de Daniel Morrison. Apesar de o lugar parecer muito mais refinado que antes, tentou não deixar a suspeita infiltrar-se em seu coração e em sua mente. Sentou-se e acompanhou cada homem do comitê chegar e entrar, após a troca de cumprimentos formais. Faltava apenas um deles e, quando o viu apressando-se rua abaixo, lutando para desenrolar o longo capote escuro das pernas e segurar uma caixa lotada de pergaminhos ao mesmo tempo, teve que sorrir. Era Malcolm Haldane, um primo distante e uma pessoa muito querida. Não importava como fossem os outros, estava certa de que poderia contar com Malcolm.

Decidiu dar-lhes um tempo para se acomodarem antes de entrar. Teria que fazê-lo furtivamente, pois suspeitava que Agnes e Ranald contariam com alguém para observar o conselho. Se tinham algum poder sobre os homens, se assegurariam de que nenhum deles os trairia. Se não tinham, procurariam uma forma de obter. A última coisa de que precisava era ser encontrada por algum dos homens de Ranald do lado de fora da reunião do conselho. Sabia que a queriam morta, mas não queria dar-lhes motivos para torturá-la em troca de informações.

Após o que considerou tempo suficiente, Katerina olhou cuidadosamente ao redor e se esgueirou para a casa de Morrison. Parou, na entrada por um instante, permanecendo em um canto coberto por sombras, e se deu conta da elegância do local. Tentou avaliar o custo de toda aquela arte e se perguntou como Morrison podia pagar por aquilo. Quando um jovem criado correu pêlo salão em direção a uma pesada porta primorosamente entalhada, permaneceu logo atrás dele. Escorregando para outro canto sombreado pelas irregulares paredes, viu que o criado simplesmente abriu a porta e entrou. Quando deixou o aposento não trancou a porta. Apesar de os homens lá dentro poderem trancá-la eles mesmos, encontrara uma chance de entrar. Aquilo lhe daria a oportunidade de surpreendê-los, o que poderia contar a seu favor.

Assim que o empregado desapareceu, esperou mais um pouco, escutando com atenção, a fim de descobrir se havia mais alguém perto de lá. Considerando seguro, saiu das sombras e andou silenciosamente até a porta. Katerina manteve o olhar fixo no local de onde o criado havia surgido e desaparecido enquanto colocava um ouvido contra a porta. Quando sentiu uma pontada de culpa por escutar clandestinamente, disse a si mesma que precisava de alguma informação antes de confrontá-los e apostar sua vida na mera possibilidade de que nenhum deles se aliara a Ranald e Agnes.

— Queria saber se podemos examinar os livros, aqueles que registram as despesas e receitas do Castelo de Dunlochan.

Katerina sorriu, reconhecendo a voz levemente trêmula. Malcolm era um homem brilhante, mas não muito corajoso.

— Por que quer vê-los? Se estiver enfrentando dificuldades, posso com prazer emprestar-lhe algum dinheiro.

 _Morrison,_ concluiu Katerina. O homem obviamente considerou um insulto a solicitação de Malcolm. Ou era extremamente desconfiado ou já sabia que Malcolm encontraria algum desvio naqueles livros. Após alguns minutos sem escutar nada além de conversa fiada, decidiu que era hora de agir.

Abriu a porta, entrou e retirou o capuz. Morrison encarou-a como se ela fosse uma criminosa e desviava o olhar dela para Malcolm e vice-versa, como se os dois tivessem planejado isso juntos. Morrison deveria, definitivamente, ser observado de perto. Alguns minutos após sua entrada, Malcolm finalmente se livrou do choque ,e apressou-se em abraçá-la.

— Que bom vê-la saudável e forte, moça — disse. — Fiquei muito triste quando disseram que você tinha morrido. Sei que nunca teria cometido o pecado de tirar a própria vida.— acrescentou com voz suave.

— Obrigada, Malcolm. E sempre bom encontrar quem teve fé suficiente em mim para saber disso.

Ela fingiu não perceber como os outros homens no recinto coraram ante a repreensão embutida naquelas palavras.

— Bem, venha. Sente-se, coma, beba algo e diga-nos o que aconteceu com você. E onde esteve para nos deixar pensar que estivesse morta. Sim, acho que tem uma boa história para contar.

Pela expressão no rosto de Morrison, ele estava claramente tentando se controlar ao ver Malcolm agir como o anfitrião. Apesar de talvez não ser quem a estivesse enganando, deveria ser observado. Morrison estava apreciando o papel de guardião do bem-estar de Dunlochan e não desistiria disso facilmente. Parte de sua raiva poderia advir do fato de que, se alguém examinasse os pergaminhos, perceberia o desvio de dinheiro do castelo e das terras, colocando-o em perigo.

Por um instante, conversou com eles, especialmente com Malcolm. Assim que terminou a cerveja, colocou a caneca sobre a mesa e olhou diretamente para Morrison, sem tentar disfarçar a suspeita. Se estivesse roubando dela, queria que se preocupasse tanto com as conseqüências que pudesse até tentar devolver parte do que subtraíra.

— A verdadeira razão de eu estar aqui hoje é o fato de terem ocorrido diversos atentados contra minha vida — disse e percebeu que até Morrison parecia chocado. Ou era um excelente ator ou não tinha nada a ver com os ataques e estava interessado somente em lucrar. — Preciso que essa questão sobre o domínio de Dunlochan seja resolvida. Agnes ainda está casada com um homem que, sabemos, nunca contaria com a aprovação de meu pai. Não entendo como permitiram que ela e seu amante ficassem no comando. Os sinais de sua brutalidade, ganância e comportamento imoral estão em toda parte.

Malcolm assentiu, com uma expressão de profundo e sincero pesar.

— Isso me perturba. Mulheres feridas, homens espancados, animais surrupiados. E como se estivéssemos em uma guerra, ainda que não haja soldados inimigos ao redor.

— Exceto os mercenários de Ranald — murmurou Brock Heyood, observando-a com atenção enquanto coçava a barba grisalha. — Parece que há mais ou menos quinze dias aquele tolo perdeu cerca de seis ou sete homens. Desde então, Ranald e Agnes têm sido um estorvo ao tentar conseguir dinheiro para arregimentar mais pessoas.

— Deve ter sido quando Ranald capturou sir Lucas Murray, pendurou-o como carne fresca e começou a fatiá-lo. Ouvi dizer que fugiu no instante em que viu os homens chegarem. Um dos que se renderam disse que gostaria que soubessem que Ranald não apóia os que contrata e foge assim que o inimigo se aproxima. Creio que o homem gostaria de ter sabido como Ranald pode rapidamente se transformar de um líder em mais um homem lutando por sua vida e abandonando seu grupo à própria sorte.

Enquanto os conselheiros se perdiam em histórias, insultos e reclamações sobre homens fracos, Katerina observou ao redor. Tudo no aposento indicava um sujeito de posses, mas ainda assim não se lembrava de saber que Morrison era rico. Um olhar para ele revelou que suava um pouco, os olhos percorrendo nervosamente a sala como se subitamente a estivesse vendo a partir da perspectiva de Katerina.

Antes de voltar a atenção para Malcolm, Katerina observou novamente o aposento para tentar memorizá-lo. Ficou tensa ao perceber que um dos homens desaparecera. Não o vira ou ouvira sair. Pior ainda, não sabia quando isso ocorrera.

Katerina subitamente sentiu o estômago começar a doer. Era certo que algo iria acontecer e a dor crescente indicava que seria algo ruim, ao menos para ela. Queria fugir, mas não tinha certeza se era a melhor coisa a fazer. Encontrava-se em uma sala com quatro adultos. Estaria segura o suficiente, mesmo que não fossem todos amigos e aliados.

— Está se sentindo mal, criança? — Malcolm perguntou. — Ficou muito pálida.

— Só estou um pouco desconfortável — respondeu ela. — Percebi que Sorley não está aqui e que não o vi sair.

— É, de fato, ele se foi — Malcolm olhou ao redor. — Também não o vi sair. — Olhou para Morrison. — Você acha que ele está passando mal?

Morrison balançou a cabeça.

— Não. Acho que só precisava de um pouco de ar fresco. — Piscou para Katerina. — Bebe muito de vez em quando, sabe?

— Que pena — murmurou ela, pensando que alguém deveria avisá-lo que aquele tom de voz forçadamente gentil não era muito convincente. De fato, tinha certeza de que ele não só vira Sorley sair como sabia para onde estava indo e por quê. Katerina começou a piorar e era cada vez mais difícil reprimir a urgência de sair correndo.

— Nunca percebi que ele tinha esse problema — disse Malcolm, franzindo a testa ao olhar para Morrison. — Bebe muito pouco quando está acompanhado.

— Você está certo, Malcolm — disse Brock, também franzindo a testa para Morrison. — Nunca escutei nada a respeito de Sorley. Sempre pareceu um homem bastante sóbrio, mesmo que muito rígido e sério.

O mais jovem deles, Matthew, acrescentou:

— E um pouco rude também.

Apesar do crescente desconforto, Katerina se divertiu com a maneira como Malcolm, Matthew e Brock estavam discutindo sobre a exatidão da afirmação de Morrison. Acreditava piamente que nenhum deles tinha nada a ver com negligenciar ou roubar de Dunlochan. Restavam, portanto, Morrison, de quem suspeitava mais e mais a cada minuto, e Sorley, misteriosamente desaparecido.

Incapaz de .suportar a dor no estômago por mais tempo e temerosa de ser capturada ou encurralada ou ferida ou qualquer um dos horrendos destinos imaginados, Katerina levantou-se querendo ir embora. Planejara ficar um pouco mais, o suficiente para juntar algumas informações, mas agora que tinha uma pista do possível culpado, poderia fazê-lo depois ou o faria Lucas, pois achava que depois disso ele pensaria seriamente em trancá-la em uma torre muito alta.

— Partindo tão cedo, querida — disse uma voz arrastada que lhe provocou arrepios gelados da cabeça aos pés. Voltou-se para ver Ranald parado na porta, com dois fortes homens a seu lado.

— Qual é o jogo aqui, Ranald? — exigiu Matthew, que olhou para Ranald e seus soldados e viu Sorley espiando a sala. — Sorley, o que você fez?

— Trouxe aqueles que a estão procurando — respondeu.

— Tolo! — disparou Matthew.

— Você entregaria uma pequena moça para este homem, sabendo como ele trata as mulheres? — perguntou Malcolm em tom de completo choque.

— Essa pequena moça pode levar-nos para a forca e pode tomar tudo pelo que trabalhamos.

Malcolm suspirou e balançou a cabeça, lançando um olhar triste, mas furioso ao pequeno homem que se escondia atrás de Ranald.

— Pensei que estivesse tomando o que não lhe pertencia, mas não quis ouvir minhas próprias conclusões. Então, coloquei-as de lado, deixando que você levantasse dúvidas em minha cabeça sobre tantas coisas. — Olhou para Morrison. — E creio que você sabia exatamente para onde ele ia e permitiu isso. Por quê? Isto? — Malcolm abanou uma mão surpreendentemente elegante ao redor para indicar todas as riquezas que decoravam o aposento.

— E acho que você sabe mais do que deve — disse Ranald.

— Cale-se — retrucou Morrison. — Cale-se e saia daqui. Ranald encarou-o.

— Estamos todos juntos nisso. É melhor que não se esqueça.

— Não sou parte disso — declarou Malcolm. — E não permitirei que machuque Katerina. Mesmo empalidecendo de forma alarmante quando Ranald apontou-lhe a espada, não recuou.

Katerina ia dizer para Malcolm que não fizesse nada estúpido quando viu Morrison posicionar-se atrás dele. Antes que conseguisse gritar, Morrison acertou-o na cabeça com a parte mais grossa da bengala e se moveu com agilidade para segurá-lo antes que atingisse o solo. Nem mesmo essa atitude atenuava seu crime, pensou Katerina. Suspeitava que Malcolm ficaria tão indignado quanto Matthew e Brock pareciam estar no momento.

Vendo as gotas de sangue escorrerem pelo pálido rosto de Malcolm, Katerina deu um passo em sua direção. Foi agarrada e puxada para trás por Ranald. Com o braço dolorido, ia queixar-se de tal tratamento. No entanto, algo na maneira como ele a olhava fez com que observasse ao redor e percebesse que um de seus homens tinha desaparecido. Então algo lhe atingiu a cabeça e, enquanto caía, a última visão clara que teve foi a dos olhares horrorizados nos rostos de Matthew e Brock.

Matthew viu Ranald e seus homens carregarem Katerina e então se voltou para olhar para Morrison. Estava sentado em uma cadeira próxima ao banco acolchoado onde deitara Malcolm, inclinado, com a face enterrada nas mãos. Sorley parecia pálido e aborrecido, mas nem de longe tão devastado quanto Morrison.

— Não acredito que agiram assim — Matthew finalmente disse. — Pensaram no que aquele porco vai fazer com a pobre mulher?

— Suspeito que queira se assegurar que ela morra desta vez — respondeu Morrison com uma voz sem entonação.

— Porque ela é uma ameaça para ele, sem dúvida. Digam-me, quanto tempo vai levar para que ele nos veja como uma ameaça? Não acho que sacrificar aquela jovem realmente tenha lhe trazido um tempo maior com seus pequenos tesouros.— Aproximou-se de Malcolm e encarou Morrison até que o homem cedesse o assento. — Com uma mulher dessas, acho que você não precisa esperar que Ranald assegure-se de seu silêncio. Eu não ficaria surpreso se em breve recebêssemos um outro visitante — alguém que não ficará muito feliz ao descobrir o que você fez.

— Foi embora? Como? Para onde? — Lucas sentiu-se mal, pois parecia estar assustando Annie, mas era apavorante não encontrar sinal de Katerina.

;— Foi ver aquele conselho. Tinham uma de suas reuniões hoje na vila e ela foi até lá. E na casa de Daniel Morrison. — Annie teve que gritar, pois Lucas já estava correndo pela passagem que o levaria para fora da caverna, com William, Patrick e Robbie atrás dele. — E nenhum deles pensou em esconder os rostos ou o cabelo. — Murmurou, balançando a cabeça.— A vila inteira os verá.

Lucas sabia que era seguido, mas não diminuiu o ritmo para ver quem decidira ajudá-lo. Havia apressado todos de volta às cavernas, reduzindo o tempo de caça, pois não conseguira afastar uma sensação de perigo iminente. Tentara ignorá-la, convencer-se a parar de pensar naquilo e até mesmo afogá-la com um gole de vinho, mas continuara a corroê-lo. Incapaz de se concentrar na caçada decidira retornar para as cavernas, ver Katerina e livrar-se daquela sensação, uma vez que parecia ter nascido de um medo por sua segurança. No entanto, ela se fora, saíra para encontrar-se com o conselho, e o pressentimento se transformara em uma convicção de que ela se encontrava em apuros.

— Uma aproximação mais cuidadosa pode ser uma boa idéia — disse Robbie, quando alcançou Lucas e passou a caminhar a seu lado.

— Usarei uma abordagem silenciosa quando chegarmos à casa de Morrison — respondeu Lucas. — E para onde Katerina foi. O conselho está reunido lá.

Ouviu William praguejar atrás dele.

— Às vezes, essa moça não tem nenhum juízo.

— Foi insensato ir sozinha, mas ninguém pode discutir com ela a necessidade de falar com o conselho.

Movendo-se pelas sombras até a casa de Morrison, Lucas finalmente parou para recuperar o fôlego. Não havia sinal de qualquer problema, mas a sensação de perigo persistia. Enquanto Patrick esgueirou-se para observar mais de perto, Lucas aguardou, sentindo-se tenso a ponto de estourar.

— A casa dele parece muito mais requintada do que costumava ser — murmurou Robbie, enquanto a observava, deixando de lado claramente a necessidade de procurar algo mais apropriado, como, por exemplo, uma pegada.

Lucas ainda tentava ignorar aquele comentário inútil, quando se deu conta de sua importância. Se houvera melhorias consideráveis naquela casa, era preciso questionar por que e, mais importante, com que recursos. Se Morrison estava se aproveitando da riqueza de Dunlochan, então Katerina definitivamente corria perigo.

— Só consigo ver cinco homens na casa e são todos conhecidos — disse Patrick, posicionando-se ao lado de Lucas.

— Mas não viu Katerina? Patrick negou com a cabeça.

— Algo aconteceu, pois o primo Malcolm está inconsciente, deitado em um banco, e Matthew e Brock estão discutindo com Morrison e Sorley. É muito estranho, pois Malcolm nunca entraria em uma briga. E os outros dois são calmos, de fala gentil e temperamento fácil, e ainda assim estão massacrando Morrison e Sorley. Mais esquisito ainda é os dois estarem aceitando, sem levantar a voz.

William olhou zangado na direção da casa.

— Sim, é estranho mesmo, pois ambos são rápidos com os punhos.

— Já aconteceu — Lucas sussurrou e correu até a casa.

— O que aconteceu? — perguntou Robbie, enquanto ele, Patrick e William seguiam Lucas.

— Ele acredita que algo tenha acontecido com Katerina — respondeu William. — Se é verdade, não desejaria ser um daqueles tolos neste momento.

Lucas empurrou a porta com força, ignorando a dor no ombro. Correu em direção às vozes alteradas. Da mesma forma como quando saiu das cavernas, ouvia os outros logo atrás dele, mas não os esperou. Atirou-se contra a porta da sala de onde vinham as vozes, que pararam abruptamente. Da entrada, estudou as pessoas que o encaravam. Dispensou um rápido olhar para o homem que começava a se levantar do banco e fixou-se nos outros quatro que sutilmente se aproximaram uns dos outros.

— Onde ela está? — exigiu.

-— Onde quem está? — Morrison olhou para a porta destruída, pendurada apenas por uma dobradiça torta — O que fez com minha porta?

— O mesmo que farei com você se não me disser onde está Katerina Haldane. Agora!

— Eu lhe diria, se fosse você — interveio Patrick, aproximando-se da porta despedaçada. — Ele não está de muito bom humor no momento.

— Daqui a pouco vai piorar ainda mais — resmungou Morrison, soltando um grito agudo quando Lucas subitamente posicionou-se diante dele, a mão em seu pescoço, segurando-o a alguns centímetros do chão.

— Se quiser respirar de novo, sugiro que me diga onde ela está — disse Lucas e, ante a leve hesitação de Morrison, bateu-o com força contra a parede.

— Ela se foi — balbuciou.

Patrick, William e Robbie rodearam Lucas e seu prisioneiro e William disse tranqüilamente:

— Não acho que estrangular o imbecil ajudará muito.

— Pode me ajudar — rosnou Lucas. William tocou o braço de Lucas.

— Somente até que o enforquem.

Lucas fechou os olhos e respirou fundo para tentar afastar a ira e o medo que o fizeram comportar-se de modo tão selvagem. Removeu um por um os dedos do pescoço do homem. Morrison caiu de joelhos, arfando e tentando respirar. Um pouco mais calmo, Lucas amaldiçoou a própria fúria, pois parecia que Morrison demoraria algum tempo para voltar a falar. Não sentia remorso pelo que fizera, experimentava somente um pequeno arrependimento por não ter esperado até obter as respostas das quais precisava.

— Ele mandou-me chamar Ranald — disse Sorley, apontando para Morrison, já recuperado o suficiente para encará-lo com raiva.

— Para um homem sempre tão ansioso para atingir um sujeito, você parece bem covarde agora — observou Matthew, após apresentar-se apressadamente para Lucas, o único deles que ainda não conhecia. Quando Sorley se lançou contra ele, Matthew habilmente agarrou o punho de sua mão direita, impedindo que o atingisse. Então, com rapidez e eficiência, derrubou-o com um soco direto na mandíbula.

— Muito bom, Matthew — elogiou Brock.

— Não luto, meu amigo, porque escolho não lutar, não porque não consiga.

— Um bom momento para lutar teria sido há um ano, quando a filha de seu velho amigo foi morta — lembrou Lucas.

— Disseram-nos que ela se matou porque você a abandonou — respondeu Matthew.

— Eu nunca acreditei nisso — acrescentou Malcolm, enquanto William o ajudava a sentar-se. — Ninguém me escutou falar e, como sou covarde, deixei de tocar no assunto.

— Ah, você não é covarde, Malcolm — discordou Brock. — É um estudioso, não um guerreiro. É sua forma de ser. Sim, e você solicitou a Morrison os livros, deixando-o saber que intuía que algo estava errado. Matthew e eu acreditamos nisso por um tempo, mas nunca tivemos coragem de perguntar. Você questionou. — Olhou para Lucas. — E, sim, deveríamos ter tomado uma atitude. Tudo o que fizemos foi assegurar que ninguém tomasse Dunlochan. Pensei que era porque compartilhávamos a crença de que havia algo errado, mas... — olhou para Morrison e Sorley

— ...é fácil ver que alguns de nós concordamos simplesmente por não desejar que Agnes controlasse totalmente a bolsa na qual metiam as mãos gananciosas.

— Discutiremos isso mais tarde — disse Lucas. — Ranald está com Katerina?

Malcolm assentiu e estremeceu.

— Sim, Levou-a para Dunlochan. Não sei por quanto tempo sobreviverá.

— Tentarão usá-la para me arrastar para a armadilha. Pretendo arrancar a isca de suas mãos ambiciosas e então acabar com esta ameaça, como deveria ter feito há meses.

— Moveu-se como uma fera enjaulada pela sala, lutando contra o ímpeto de puni-los pelo que Katerina tinha estado sofrendo e, então, deixou o aposento.

William observou todos os conselheiros estremecerem, alguns deles aparentando mais remorso que outros, e balançou a cabeça.

— Malcolm, você, Matthew e Brock fiquem de olho nesses dois ladrões. Quando isso terminar, cuidaremos deles.

Correu atrás de Lucas, suspeitando que seria necessário alguém com a cabeça fria para impedi-lo de agir precipitadamente e cometer um erro que, provavelmente, seria fatal.

A cabeça de Katerina doía e latejava com tanta intensidade que sabia que logo ficaria enjoada. Estava muito relutante em abrir os olhos e se perguntava por quê. Pelo que sentia sob as mãos e o corpo, encontrava-se esticada sobre uma mesa. Manter-se imóvel ajudava a controlar um pouco a dor, mas seus instintos lhe diziam que deveria levantar-se e correr rápido para o lugar mais distante possível. Levou um momento para perceber por que se sentia assim.

Tinha sido traída. Um dos homens em quem seu pai confiara, que considerara um amigo, a entregara a Ranald. Katerina não se surpreendera ao descobrir que alguns deles vinham roubando de Dunlochan. Já suspeitava, mas ainda assim estava chocada e desapontada. Só rezava para viver o suficiente para examinar aqueles livros e descobrir exatamente o quanto havia perdido.

Uma asquerosa mão agarrou-lhe o ombro com tanta força que sentiu as longas e afiadas unhas penetrarem suas roupas e machucar-lhe a pele. Uma sacudida provocou novamente tudo o que havia conseguido acalmar com sua força de vontade. O ardor no fundo da garganta que prenunciava a náusea a fez tossir. Tentou novamente, sem sucesso, livrar-se da ânsia, odiando a sensação e o gosto, mas detestando, acima de tudo, a falta de controle sobre o próprio corpo. Disse a si mesma que tudo o que precisava fazer para aquilo passar era permanecer muito quieta e respirar lenta e profundamente.

— Sei que está acordada, Katerina. Abra os olhos. Agora! Aquela mão punitiva sacudiu-a de novo, com um pouco mais de força desta vez. A voz aguda feria-lhe os ouvidos, fazendo com que a cabeça pulsasse ainda mais. Katerina perdeu a batalha contra a náusea. Rapidamente virou-se sobre a borda da mesa, inclinou-se e vomitou. Quando a ânsia começou a diminuir, escutou um homem rir maldosamente e uma mulher desfiar uma seqüência de imprecações.

— A cadela esvaziou o estômago em meus sapatos novos!

— Quieta, Agnes! Avisei-a para afastar-se, como eu mesma fiz. Ranald teve de atingi-la com força na cabeça para assegurar-se que ficasse inconsciente e não causasse problemas. Esses golpes freqüentemente provocam náusea.

Caindo novamente sobre a mesa, Katerina abriu os olhos com cautela e quase os fechou de novo. Freda e Ranald começavam a se aproximar dela, desviando-se cuidadosamente de uma criada rechonchuda que havia sido chamada para limpar aquela sujeira. A única coisa boa que Katerina enxergava era Agnes saindo do aposento.

Uma vez que a visão clareou, Katerina encarou Ranald. Pensou em como o homem torturara Lucas, em todos os cortes feitos com a espada e nas contusões doloridas que infligiu sobre o bonito corpo, e desejou desesperadamente matá-lo. Algo da ira que sentia devia estar evidente em seus olhos, pois Freda e Ranald hesitaram por um momento antes de continuarem andando em sua direção. Katerina não gostava de sentir tanta raiva e aversão, mas sabia que esses sentimentos a ajudavam a conter o medo.

— Não deveríamos esperar que a querida Agnes retornasse para darmos início à nossa agradável reunião? — perguntou.

— Agnes só fará o que eu mandar — respondeu Freda.

— E por que ela lhe obedeceria, se nunca obedeceu a mais ninguém?

— Porque ela é minha filha, sua tola.

Katerina queria pedir-lhe que repetisse o que dissera, queria desesperadamente ter compreendido mal, mas rapidamente sufocou a pergunta. Sabia que não conseguira disfarçar a surpresa e o choque, estampados em sua face. Freda parecia satisfeita consigo mesma e desejou ter forças para arrancar-lhe a expressão presunçosa do rosto.

Pensou no pai e sentiu-se ferida e raivosa. Ele nunca lhe dissera nada e seguramente sabia. Humilhara a mãe de sua filha, colocando-a na posição de criada e forçando-a a viver uma mentira. Pior ainda, se apegara àquela farsa durante anos, desde quando sua esposa ainda vivia. Não acreditava que a mãe conhecesse a verdade, pois nunca teria tolerado tal coisa. Havia somente uma razão para que o pai houvesse feito tal coisa, ainda que nunca tivesse ouvido a mais leve insinuação de que mantivesse amantes. Um homem com a mulher e a amante no mesmo castelo não era algo facilmente mantido em segredo. O sorriso que lentamente curvou os finos lábios de Freda fez com que Katerina achasse que o pai tivesse agido dessa forma.

— Sim — disse Freda, saboreando a palavra e cruzando os braços sobre o peito largo. — Seu pai era um bastardo. A pobre esposa nunca soube o quanto era cruel.

Ranald bufou. — Se está tentando fazê-la pensar que o velho senhor tinha ao mesmo tempo a mãe dela e você, melhor parar com esse jogo. Sim, soube que era um homem difícil, mas, não, não faria isso e certamente não teria mantido o segredo durante tanto tempo. O homem não foi seu amante, exceto por uma vez. — Ranald riu. — Meu Deus, mulher, ele nem sequer se lembrou de quem você era. Se um amigo não confirmasse a história e se Agnes não fosse tão semelhante aos Haldane, ele também nunca a teria reconhecido.

Katerina voltou-se quase boquiaberta para Ranald, percebendo, então, a expressão em seu rosto. Ele não frustrara a tentativa de Freda de mentir sobre o relacionamento com o velho senhor em um súbito e incomum acesso de compaixão. Quisera, sim, atingi-la. Obviamente, eram aliados, mas não amigos. Desconfiava que Ranald achasse algumas das ordens de Freda duras de agüentar e detestava ser comandado por uma mulher.

— Então, qual é o jogo aqui? — perguntou Katerina, antecipando-se para impedir que Freda o golpeasse. Uma briga entre os dois poderia ser útil, mas somente depois que se recuperasse do golpe na cabeça e pudesse ao menos se levantar. — E o mesmo de quando capturou Lucas, não? — Katerina emitiu um som de reprovação. — Preguiçoso demais para pensar em algo diferente? Algo que possa, de fato, funcionar?

— Isso funcionará — revidou Freda. — Sir Murray virá buscá-la e, então, teremos os dois em nosso poder. Desta vez, não haverá erros. Não, eu mesma os matarei, se necessário.

— E não acha que alguém suspeitará?

— Por quê? Todos em Dunlochan pensam que você e sir Murray estão mortos.

Perturbava-a o fato de Freda perceber o único ponto fraco de seu plano. Ao deixar todos pensarem que estava morta, Katerina sabia que seria mais fácil que o inimigo a matasse sem medo das conseqüências, caso conseguisse capturá-la. Parecera simples evitar que fosse pega, mas, olhando ao redor, concluiu que pensar assim fora perigosamente arrogante.

— O conselho agora sabe que estou viva — afirmou.

— O conselho deve ser cuidadoso para agir contra nós. Eles têm os próprios pecados para esconder.

— Não todos eles. Somente Morrison e Sorley. Freda levantou uma sobrancelha.

— Tem tanta certeza disso?

— Ah, suspeito que Matthew e Brock e talvez até Malcolm possam ter alguns pequenos pecados que você descobriu, mas duvido que encontre o suficiente para fazê-los aceitar participar de um homicídio. Dois homicídios. Eles nem mesmo sabiam que Morrison e Sorley estavam roubando de Dunlochan e se assustaram ao tomar conhecimento disso. Também ficaram horrorizados com o fato de os dois terem me entregado a Ranald, uma vez que sabem agora que ele me quer morta.

— Não me importo se você morrer ou não — disse Ranald. — E só o jeito mais fácil e seguro de evitar que volte para reclamar Dunlochan.

As palavras foram ditas em um tom tão calmo e suave que reavivaram o medo que Katerina lutava para deixar de lado. Tinha que se impedir de afundar nele. A forma como o homem falava em matar deixou claro que não encontraria clemência. Mesmo se tentasse negociar, não venceria. Ele aceitaria o acordo, tomaria o que desejava e a mataria.

— Por que ela não está morta? — exigiu Agnes, enquanto voltava à sala, dirigia-se à mesa e encarava Katerina. — Se nenhum dos dois tem coragem para tanto, dêem-me a faca.

— Ah, adorada irmã, sangue do meu sangue, como é bom vê-la novamente — murmurou Katerina.

— Não podemos matá-la agora — disse Freda. — Precisamos que sir Murray venha até aqui.

— Por que ele arriscaria a vida por ela?

— Porque é um cavaleiro, um homem honrado que se sentirá na obrigação de resgatá-la.

— Bobagem. — Agnes endereçou um sorriso sedutor a Ranald antes de olhar de novo para Katerina. — Ela vai ficar deitada aqui?

— Não, eu já ia movê-la para uma cadeira perto da lareira e amarrá-la. Não é inteligente deixá-la livre, pois poderia interferir quando sir Lucas chegar ou usar algum pequeno momento de distração para fugir. Você faria a gentileza, Ranald? — pediu Freda, a voz em uma fria imitação de cortesia.

Katerina reprimiu um grito de dor quando Ranald a agarrou pelo braço e arrastou-a para fora da mesa. Quando os pés tocaram o chão, quase desmaiou, sendo tomada pela tontura e pela náusea. Gostaria de poder lutar com ele enquanto era arrastada para a cadeira próxima ao fogo, mas estava exausta simplesmente tentando permanecer consciente. Antes que tivesse recuperado controle suficiente para enxergar claramente de novo, ele já a tinha amarrado firmemente. Katerina deixou a cabeça pender no encosto da cadeira, fechou os olhos e lutou para reduzir a dor e controlar a ânsia que a assolava. Sabia que precisava ter a mente forte e clara, mas sentir-se desta forma a deixava incapaz de pensar em algo além de sua própria miséria.

Um puxão em seu cabelo a livrou do estupor e forçou-a a abrir os olhos. Freda estava parada a seu lado, segurando seu cabelo com uma das mãos e uma faca assustadoramente grande com a outra. Katerina inspirou profundamente e expirou lentamente procurando acalmar-se e rezou pedindo coragem para enfrentar as provações que a esperavam.

— Querendo uma pequena recordação? — perguntou.

— Isso será levado à estalagem para ser entregue a sir Murray. Uma pequena missiva também seguirá, explicando-lhe exatamente para onde vir e como se comportar se quiser vê-la viva.

— Ah, deixe-me adivinhar. Deve vir até aqui sozinho ê desarmado.

― Sim.

— Depois disso, vocês o deixarão ver-me viva e, então, o matarão.

― Sim.

— Não! — gritou Agnes, correndo para perto da mãe. — Ranald disse que eu poderia tê-lo primeiro.

Por um instante, Katerina pensou que Freda bateria na filha. Havia um olhar tão feroz e furioso no rosto da mulher que Agnes de fato recuou um pouco até se aproximar de Ranald. O olhar, então, desapareceu, dando lentamente lugar a uma expressão cruel. Katerina lutou contra o tremor que a atingiu quando a mulher olhou-a novamente.

— Seria um suplício para você ver seu amante com minha filha — murmurou Freda. — Suspeito que poderia feri-la mais profundamente que a lâmina de qualquer faca.

— E por que você acha que ele é meu amante?

— Porque acreditou que você mandou espancá-lo e quase o matou e agora luta a seu lado.

— E sei bem que ele não gostará de ver Ranald tomar sua mulher — acrescentou Agnes, como se já tivesse o plano elaborado e não estivesse somente pensando em seus desejos e necessidades.

Freda assentiu lentamente. Pegou um pequeno pedaço de pergaminho de um dos bolsos do vestido negro e embrulhou o cabelo antes de entregá-lo a Ranald. — Garanta que isto chegue à estalagem e deixe bem claro que sir Lucas Murray deve recebê-lo o mais rápido possível. Assegure-se de que o homem que enviará não tente seguir quem for entregar a mensagem a sir Murray. Seria bom saber onde esses baderneiros se escondem para nos livrarmos deles, mas trazer sir Murray até aqui é mais importante no momento.

— Tem certeza? — perguntou Ranald.

— Sim. Ele é um guerreiro. Sem dúvida os lidera agora e poderia torná-los mais fortes e perigosos. Na verdade, uma vez que ela e sir Murray estiverem mortos, há grandes chances de que o resto deles aos poucos se desvaneça na névoa.

Ranald encolheu os ombros e saiu atrás de um mensageiro. Katerina não tinha certeza se ele lhe obedeceria, pois queria muito capturar o resto dos homens. Tinha que confiar que a astúcia de seu povo evitasse que Ranald os encontrasse. Preocupar-se com eles a distrairia, além de não ajudá-los em nada. No momento, deveria se concentrar em observar todos os movimentos do inimigo.

— Vocês acreditam mesmo que podem vencer, não? — disse.

— Por que não? — perguntou Freda. — Consegui tudo o que quis até agora. Você foi um obstáculo difícil e revelou-se muito mais esperta do que pensei, mas sabia que venceria no final. Seu pai nunca soube disso. Acreditava que eu fosse uma mulher estúpida que, por haver me deitado com um homem, estivesse disposta a aceitar qualquer migalha que me oferecesse. Achava que reconhecer Agnes como sua filha seria mais que suficiente para me agradar, que eu não me envergonharia quando me transformou em uma criada e recusou-se a deixar que soubessem que estivera com ele. O bastardo ameaçou me mandar embora e manter Agnes com ele se eu dissesse a qualquer um quem eu era.

Katerina pensou que Agnes poderia ter sido uma pessoa melhor se o pai tivesse cuidado disso desde cedo. Ele não fora um homem particularmente carinhoso, mas ainda assim tinha sido bom em diversos aspectos. Freda era uma mulher retorcida pelo ódio, um ódio reforçado pela ambição. Katerina sentia-se surpresa e envergonhada por nunca ter percebido isso.

— Claro que o fiz pagar por essa arrogância.

O olhar no rosto de Freda fez Katerina desejar suprimir a necessidade de fazer perguntas, o que foi impossível. Teve um estranho pressentimento sobre o que escutaria, mas isso não foi suficiente para fazê-la controlar a língua. Sentia-se compelida a desenterrar a verdade, não importando o quanto fosse feia.

— Como você acha que o fez pagar, Freda? — perguntou.

— Primeiro, tomei sua esposa.

Katerina somente encarou-a. Esperava não parecer mais do que curiosa, talvez um pouco descrente. Por dentro, queria gritar, sabendo que ela dizia a verdade. Freda acreditava que venceria o jogo e que Katerina levaria as confissões para o túmulo.

— Ela não estava passando bem com a criança que carregava e a mistura certa de ervas foi o suficiente para que se livrasse dela. Aí, só precisei me assegurar de que continuasse ingerindo a poção que a faria esvair-se em sangue.

— Então, você se sentiu forte e esperta porque matou uma criança no ventre e uma mulher no parto, duas pessoas que nunca lhe causaram nenhum mal?

— Foi por causa de sua mãe que não me tornei senhora de Dunlochan, como era meu direito. — Freda respirou como se para acalmar-se e prosseguiu. — Dei ao velho idiota mais uma chance de viver. Ele poderia ter se casado comigo assim que superasse o luto, mas não o fez. Nem sequer me olhava e foi frio e mordaz quando tentei me aproximar. — E aí você o matou também.

— Sim, — Franziu a testa. — Levou muito mais tempo para morrer do que eu esperava.

— Que insensível da parte dele.

Freda lançou-lhe um olhar de desgosto e tomou Agnes pela mão para conduzi-la até a mesa. Quando a mulher ordenou comida e bebida para eles, Katerina quase gritou. Freda assassinara sua família e, depois de confessar os horríveis crimes cometidos a sangue-frio, sentava-se para jantar. Isso a amedrontava e enraivecia ao mesmo tempo.

— Aqui, moça, trouxe-lhe algo para beber e um pouco de sopa.

Katerina olhou para o rosto gentil de Hilda e subitamente quis chorar. Parecia estranho que saber que os pais tinham sido assassinados a fizesse sofrer novamente. Supunha que fosse porque nada disso deveria ter acontecido. Porque não tinham morrido por causa de alguma doença ou do risco inerente ao parto, coisas que não podiam ser evitadas, mas pelo ato de uma mulher amarga. Se alguém tivesse sabido, se alguém tivesse realmente olhado para ela, tudo poderia ter sido evitado.

— O que está fazendo? .— exigiu Freda em uma voz aguda, apesar de não se mover para impedir Hilda.

— Pensei que, ao pedir comida e bebida, quisesse que eu cuidasse da moça — respondeu Hilda.

— Ah, faça como quiser. Não importa mais mesmo.

Katerina observou Hilda suspirar aliviada e então sussurrou:

— Ela os matou.

— Sim, criança, eu ouvi. — Hilda ajudou-a a beber um pouco de cidra. — Pagará por seus crimes.

— Tem certeza? Nunca pagou e já faz anos.

— Sua mãe era muito doce para sentir o perigo e seu pai era muito arrogante para sentir-se ameaçado por uma mulher. Você não é nada disso. — Ela levou com cuidado a colher com a sopa bem temperada à boca de Katerina.

— Você tem a força que sua mãe nunca teve e o juízo que muitas vezes faltou a seu pai. Também tem sir Lucas e muitos homens bons a seu lado.

— Meu pai tinha homens bons.

— Mas não conseguia o tipo de lealdade que você consegue. Ele comandava, mas não dava aos homens motivos para se importarem, se entende o que quero dizer.

— Acho que sim. Papai esperava ser obedecido somente por ser o senhor das terras, mas nunca fez nada para conquistar sentimentos como lealdade e respeito.

— Exatamente. Seu povo adorava Dunlochan, mas não amava seu pai de verdade, se me perdoa por dizer isso.

— Claro. Ainda assim, ele não merecia morrer dessa forma.

— Não, não merecia. — Após olhar para Freda e os demais, Hilda pôs carinhosamente a mão no rosto de Katerina. — Não se preocupe, menina. Você não perderá esta batalha.

Mantendo-se atenta a Freda e aos outros, Katerina disse:

— Não faça nada que a coloque em perigo, Hilda.

— Não farei, criança. Preocupe-se somente com você.

Assim que acabou de alimentar Katerina, piscou-lhe e correu de volta para a cozinha. Tinha a sensação de que a mulher tentaria ajudá-los. Apesar de ser grata, não gostava da idéia de que mais um dos seus corresse perigo.

Por um momento, sentiu-se afogar em culpa. Nunca percebera a ameaça que Freda representava para seus pais, nunca questionara a causa de suas mortes. Não havia nem sequer visto a ameaça para si mesma até que ela e Lucas quase tinham sido mortos. Agora, as pessoas mais leais se arriscavam para tentar mantê-la viva. E todos tinham chegado a este ponto porque ela nunca prestara atenção a Freda. Sua própria cegueira trouxera esse horror para Dunlochan.

Demorou um pouco para livrar-se da profunda onda de auto-recriminação e autocomiseração em que afundara. A voz suave do bom senso tornou-se mais e mais alta, afugentando a outra voz que queria culpá-la pelo que tinha dado errado em Dunlochan. Era tolice, pois muitas dessas coisas ocorreram quando era ainda uma criança. O primeiro passo no caminho para a tragédia que se abatera sobre os pais tinha sido dado quando ela não havia nascido.

Katerina suspirou e percebeu que parte do desejo de culpar a si mesma originava-se do fato de não querer responsabilizar os pais. O pai dormira com Freda e a tratara de forma vergonhosa. E Freda transformara a ira em algo cruel e mortal. O único dos adultos completamente inocente era sua mãe. Katerina odiava culpar o pai pela morte dela e da criança que carregava, mas ele era, sim, parcialmente responsável. No mínimo, a arrogância e a crença de que nenhuma mulher fosse forte ou esperta o suficiente para representar uma ameaça para um homem tinha aberto espaço para que Freda levasse a cabo sua vingança. Mesmo quando estivera muito doente, mesmo quando percebera estar à morte devido a uma doença que nenhum dos curandeiros conseguia entender ou curar, o pai não havia olhado sequer uma vez com desconfiança para a amante rejeitada.

— Bem, logo veremos o fim disto tudo — disse Freda, aproximando-se de Katerina. — Recebemos a notícia de que a missiva está prestes a ser recebida por sir Murray.

—Você faz idéia de quem ele é? — perguntou Katerina, lembrando-se das histórias que Lucas lhe contara sobre o clã durante o tempo em que se recuperava das feridas provocadas por Ranald.

— E seu amante e defensor. Isso o torna vulnerável. O que mais é necessário saber sobre ele?

— Seu clã é muito importante. Depois que, ah, for morto, espero que apareçam aqui em grande número para encontrá-lo e que façam com que paguem por sua morte.

— Eles nem sequer apareceram para vingar-se pelos ferimentos, que eram bastante graves, há um ano. Por que me preocuparia com eles agora?

— Lucas foi o motivo de não terem vindo arrasar Dunlochan. Ele não permitiu. Mas eles o farão se quiserem. Se o matar desta vez, não desfrutarão a vitória por muito tempo.

— Não conseguirão provar nada.

— Tem certeza? Talvez Lucas lhes tenha contado sobre nós, sobre o papel de Ranald em seu espancamento e tentativa de homicídio. Talvez saibam exatamente onde ele se encontra agora e estejam simplesmente permitindo-lhe a honra de executar sua própria vingança. Se for assim, então no momento em que não retornar para casa ou que souberem que está morto, saberão para onde vir e quem procurar.

Agnes afastou-se para encarar Katerina.

— Se são tão poderosos e importantes por que nunca ouvimos falar deles?

— Porque vocês nunca se preocuparam em sair do pequeno reino que construíram aqui Se tivessem ido até a corte, teriam escutado tudo a respeito deles. Muitos dos parentes de Lucas foram até lá e são respeitados e confiáveis. Poucos desejam desafiá-los.

— Ranald, você já ouviu falar desses Murray?— perguntou Freda.

— Um pouco. Eles não gostam de lutar.

Katerina quase riu, mas forçou-se a continuar olhando para a mulher. A opinião de Ranald sobre os Murray era clara nas poucas palavras que grunhirá. Preferiam conversar, tentar estabelecer a paz e fazer alianças, tendo a luta como último recurso. Para um homem como Ranald, isso os tornava covardes que não deveriam ser temidos. Freda parecia em dúvida, mas Katerina acreditava que ela pensaria como ele. Katerina via poder e inteligência na forma como os Murray conquistavam alianças ao invés de inimigos. Freda e Ranald viam fraqueza. Rezava para que isso fizesse com que subestimassem Lucas.

—- Creio que sir Lucas tenha sido um bom guerreiro, mas está aleijado agora— acrescentou Ranald.

— Então, nada temos a temer. —- Freda olhou para Agnes. — Quer se deitar com um aleijado?

Agnes encolheu os ombros.

— Não quero tirá-lo para dançar, não é mesmo? Se ainda consegue andar, pode me dar oque desejo.

Freda suspirou.

— E por que você o quer? Porque Katerina o teve? Agnes encolheu novamente os ombros.

— E um motivo tão bom quanto qualquer outro. — Agnes sorriu para Katerina. — Pelo menos saberá como é ter uma mulher de verdade antes de morrer.

— Tarde demais. Ele já sabe. — Katerina reprimiu um grito de dor quando Agnes a estapeou.

— Vejamos o quanto ele irá apreciá-la depois que assistir a Ranald possuí-la.

— Agnes, ele não apreciará ou deixará de apreciar nada depois disso, uma vez que pretendem matá-lo. — Falava como se tentasse explicar algo para uma criança pequena e percebeu que aquilo a enfureceu, mas Freda a impediu de bater nela novamente.

— Você agora a está protegendo? — perguntou à mãe.

— Estou nos protegendo — respondeu Freda. — Sempre considero a possibilidade de que algo dê errado. Se for o caso, prefiro _n_ _ã_ _o_ explicar por que ela está contundida e sangrando.

— Você já lhe contou tudo o que fizemos, Freda — disse Ranald, enquanto dava uma volta segurando uma caneca de cerveja. — Se isso der errado, creio que alguns hematomas serão o menor de nossos problemas. Ela fará com que você seja enforcada pela morte de sua família.

— Então é melhor que fique atento e pronto para matá-lo.

— Se você não se importa, trarei alguns homens para nos ajudar a garantir a vitória.

— Tem medo de sir Murray? O aleijado? O homem que você teve três vezes à sua mercê e ainda assim falhou em matar?

— Como você disse, falhei em matá-lo três vezes. Talvez agora só queira ter certeza de que sua sorte amaldiçoada não o salve pela quarta vez.

Katerina observou Ranald afastar-se e tentou não se assustar com aquelas palavras. Não acreditava que fora somente sorte que salvara a vida de Lucas cada vez que Ranald havia tentado matá-lo. Ela o havia visto lutar antes e depois de ser ferido. Estava um pouco mais lento, mas, se Ranald o enfrentasse honestamente, de homem para homem, não tinha dúvidas de que Lucas o massacraria. Ele conseguia lidar com mais de um homem ao mesmo tempo, não duvidava disso. Katerina não gostava da idéia de Lucas entrar sozinho e desarmado no ninho de cobras, mas, se alguém pudesse sair vitorioso, esse alguém seria ele. Tinha uma vantagem com a qual eles não contavam. Poderia utilizar as passagens subterrâneas e Katerina tinha certeza de que, nesse momento, Lucas estava planejando como aproveitá-las em benefício deles.

Relaxou um pouco, o medo quase a abandonando. Lucas viria atrás dela. Aparentaria cumprir as ordens, mas teria um plano que finalmente varreria esses vilões de suas vidas. Essas pessoas não eram espertas ou fortes o suficiente para derrotá-lo. Ele viria, estaria tranqüilo e obteria a justiça tão esperada.

 **Cap** **í** **tulo VIII**

Vamos usar as passagens secretas em Dunlochan para alcançar Katerina. Lucas começou a mover-se em direção às passagens até ser agarrado por William e Patrick e arrastado de lá. Por um instante, preparou-se para enfrentá-los, para rugir sua fúria e invadir Dunlochan. Lutou para acalmar aquele ímpeto insano. Os homens que o detinham perceberam a mudança que se operou nele e cautelosamente o libertaram, apesar de permanecerem próximos a ele. Quando Annie estendeu-lhe uma caneca de cerveja, não hesitou em tomá-la de uma vez, tentando ignorar aqueles que o observavam.

— Acalmou-se? — perguntou William quando Lucas terminou de beber.

— Sim. — Lucas devolveu a caneca vazia para Annie, acenando com a cabeça em agradecimento.

— Então, sairá atacando, brandindo a espada como um antigo guerreiro enfurecido?

— Não, ainda não.

— Ah, bom. Agora podemos elaborar um plano de verdade. Poderia ser útil, não?

— De fato, poderia — concordou Lucas, dirigindo-se para o salão. — Devemos elaborar nosso plano, resgatar Katerina e massacrar nossos inimigos e, então, o espancarei e o atirarei na lama por ser um bastardo impertinente.

— Soa como um plano para mim — disse William, divertido com a risada dos demais.

Uma vez de volta ao salão, onde recebera a mensagem e a mecha de cabelo que desencadearam tal ataque de fúria, Lucas teve que lutar duramente para não sentir como se cada segundo que passasse colocasse a vida de Katerina em risco. Poderia estar gravemente ferida, mesmo sendo torturada como ele fora, mas sua vida ainda não corria perigo iminente. Ranald e Agnes precisavam que estivesse viva para atraí-lo. Era a isca na armadilha. Quando uma voz em sua cabeça lembrou-o que Ranald a desejava e que poderia usá-la agora que a tinha em seu poder, Lucas afastou-a para o recanto mais profundo de sua mente. Pensar em Ranald tocando Katerina poderia enlouquecê-lo e fazê-lo agir com imprudência. Tinha que pensar somente em mantê-la viva e planejar um resgate que não custasse muito caro a seus homens.

Mesmo sem fome, aceitou o prato de comida que Annie colocou diante dele. Precisaria da força proporcionada pelo alimento. Enquanto comia, tentou pensar com calma e frieza na melhor maneira de libertá-la.

— As passagens ainda são a melhor forma de entrarmos em Dunlochan — disse.

William concordou.

— Sim, são. Só precisamos ter um plano para o que fazer quando chegarmos lá, além de massacrar o inimigo.

Robbie limpou a garganta e corou um pouco quando todos se voltaram em sua direção.

— Creio que Lucas deve fazer exatamente o que mandaram.

— Entrar lá sozinho e desarmado? — perguntou Patrick, ultrajado. — Estará morto antes de conseguirmos alcançá-los. Ambos estarão.

— Não, não acho que isso seja verdade. Lucas mesmo escutou que Ranald e Agnes querem deitar-se com eles antes. Tentarão justamente isso. Freda pode não gostar, mas não fará nada para impedi-los.

— Por que Freda acreditaria que pudesse impedi-los? — perguntou Lucas, recordando-se subitamente de como a mulher parecera poderosa e como tanto Ranald quanto Agnes agiam com se a mulher fosse muito mais que uma mera criada.

— Não sei, mas poderia, se realmente quisesse. Freda sempre teve poder sobre Agnes. Então, ambos querem desfrutar o que puderem. São como crianças mimadas nesse sentido. Pode também haver uma discussão entre os três, o que seria inadequado e Freda sabe disso. Essas coisas manterão a atenção deles em Lucas enquanto entramos em Dunlochan.

— E um bom plano, exceto por não sabermos o que encontrarmos lá. Não sabemos quantos homens estão com eles, onde mantêm Katerina e se ela poderia estar em perigo assim que perceberem que não caminhei humildemente para suas garras e que estão sendo atacados.

— Há três homens com eles, estão todos no salão nobre, e Katerina está amarrada a uma cadeira diante da lareira. — Hilda sorriu fracamente quando todos olharam para ela, sem disfarçar a surpresa. — Aqui embaixo é bem mais agradável do que eu havia imaginado.

— Sente-se, Hilda — Lucas disse, levantando-se para ajudá-la a sentar-se perto dele. Sorriu em agradecimento a Annie, que rapidamente colocou comida e bebida diante dela. — Precisa voltar correndo para que não percebam que está ausente?

— Não. Já me recolhi por hoje. — Hilda bebeu e comeu um pouco e, então, sorriu para Annie, demonstrando aprovar a refeição. — Alimentei Katerina. Ela levou uma forte pancada na cabeça, mas creio que já está se recuperando. Se estivesse solta, teria força suficiente para cuidar de si mesma e não ser um obstáculo para o que quer que precisem fazer. Tenho certeza disso.

— Acha que pode libertá-la?

— Sim, mas lhes falarei sobre isso daqui a pouco. Sabe que o querem morto. Você e Katerina. Escutei o que Robbie disse sobre o que pretendem fazer com vocês e ele tem razão. Não os matarão até conseguirem o que querem. Freda ficou furiosa a princípio, mas então passou a gostar da idéia, pois pôde ver o quanto seria agradável torturar vocês dois.

— Freda tem poder sobre eles, não?

— Tem, sim. Freda é a mãe de Agnes. — Assentiu antes os olhares chocados e continuou contando o que a ouvira confessar. — Creio que a mulher é louca.

— Sim — concordou Lucas, perguntando-se que efeitos tais notícias teriam sobre Katerina. — E essa louca está com Katerina.

Hilda deu-lhe um tapinha no braço.

— Não por muito tempo. Você a libertará e mandará aquela mulher para o inferno, que é o lugar dela.

Lucas rezou para merecer a fé que Hilda depositava nele.

— Não será tão fácil. Não em um castelo repleto de homens armados.

— Bem, talvez não tão repleto. Há aqueles leais a Dunlochan, que detestam Agnes e Ranald, mas gostam de nossa Katerina. Quando souberam o que estava acontecendo, sairão de lá, não querendo ser forçados a manter o juramento de servir a Agnes. Prometeram-lhe obediência quando acreditavam que Katerina estivesse morta e que Agnes seria a senhora de Dunlochan. Há outro grupo de homens que logo estará lutando entre si para se esconder no guarda-roupa. — Corou um pouco diante do sorriso dos homens. — E há alguns outros que descobrirão que não podem sair de seu alojamento para auxiliar Ranald.

— Hilda, você é nosso milagre. Agora tudo o que devemos fazer é encontrar um modo de desamarrar Katerina para que não fique presa naquela cadeira quando a luta começar. Você disse ter um plano?

— Tenho. Preciso de um de seus homens. Talvez Robbie ou mesmo Thomas, pois são mais magros e não tão altos quanto o resto de vocês.

— E ser magro e baixo é necessário?

— Sim, pois nenhum dos vestidos das criadas serviria em um homem grande.

— Explique-nos um pouco melhor, por favor, Hilda — disse Lucas gentilmente, sentindo uma pontada de esperança pela primeira vez em horas.

— Uma criada pode se esgueirar para dentro do salão sem chamar muita atenção. A lareira deve ser limpa após a última refeição do dia. Se eu puder vestir um de seus homens como uma criada enviada para fazer a limpeza, ele pode facilmente cortar as cordas que prendem Katerina enquanto você, sir Lucas, mantém as atenções de Freda e dos outros. O homem também pode ficar próximo de milady se ela precisar de ajuda.

— Você lideraria exércitos, Hilda — disse Lucas e beijou-lhe a bochecha. — Há uma coisa a ser considerada. Talvez fosse melhor enviar Annie para ser a criada. Um lenço em seus cabelos e um pouco de sujeira no rosto e não creio que Ranald a reconheça.

— Não — disse Robbie com tanta rapidez e firmeza que todos o encararam surpresos. Ele corou um pouco antes de prosseguir. — Eu o farei. Mesmo libertada das amarras, parece que Katerina não conseguirá lutar ou defender-se. Annie não tem habilidade com a espada e, antes que o mencionem, nem Thomas. Eu vou. Estremeço ante o pensamento de usar um vestido, mas posso fazê-lo.

— Que seja assim.

Por um momento conversavam com Hilda, coletando as informações necessárias e instruindo-lhe sobre como proceder. Assim que ela e Robbie saíram, Lucas voltou-se para os demais.

— Bem, vocês acham que esse plano vai funcionar?

— Ah, sim. Essa senhora é um tesouro — disse William.

— Verdade. Para ser sincero, acho que ela tem observado e reunido informações, talvez até elaborando planos para este momento.

— Agradeço a Deus o fato de que Agnes e os outros prestem pouca atenção aos criados.

— E mesmo. Creio que essa arrogância é nossa salvação. — Lucas tocou o cacho de cabelo de Katerina que guardara no bolso do casaco. — Melhor eu ir fazer a minha parte.

— Tenha cuidado — disse Patrick. — Estão esperando ver um tolo galante disposto a entregar sua vida por uma mulher. Você não vai querer que achem que o julgaram mal e fiquem cautelosos.

— Sei disso. Sei também que posso levantar suspeitas se atuar muito bem. Ranald esteve perto de me matar três vezes e não acreditará se eu for humilde e me oferecer em sacrifício.

— Verdade — concordou William. — Espero que Robbie mantenha aquele cabelo bem escondido também. Agnes o reconhecerá imediatamente.

— De alguma forma, creio que Robbie atuará com facilidade. — Lucas levantou-se. — Bem, fiquem com Deus. Rezo para que da próxima vez que nos encontrarmos seja sobre os cadáveres de nossos inimigos.

Patrick olhou para a porta até que não pudesse mais ver ou escutar sir Lucas e, então, voltou-se para William.

— Você pensa que ele quis dizer aquilo? Sobre os cadáveres de nossos inimigos e tudo o mais?

— Ah, sim — disse William, levantando-se e começando a se preparar. — Há somente uma forma de deter Agnes, Ranald e Freda. Enterrando-os.

Lucas escondeu o sorriso. O homem que o acompanhava até o salão nobre de Dunlochan não o revistara de maneira adequada. Apalpara de leve os locais em que normalmente se escondiam facas, sem encontrar nenhuma das cinco que Lucas trazia consigo. Uma espada teria sido melhor, mas, de qualquer forma, estava feliz por não enfrentar o inimigo totalmente desarmado.

Chegando ao salão, ficou tenso ao ver Katerina. Estudou-a com atenção e tranqüilizou-se ao verificar que não tinha mais que uma marca vermelha no rosto e um pouco de sangue no cabelo. Não escondeu toda a raiva, no entanto, ao encarar Ranald, Agnes e Freda.

— Acho que é o momento de libertá-la agora — disse em um tom duro e frio.

— É nisso que acredita? — perguntou Freda, rindo. — Não, nobre imbecil. Disse que poderia vê-la viva. Lá está ela... viva. Cumpri minha parte do acordo.

— Gostaria de poder dizer que estou surpreso. Então, é Ranald quem vai nos matar? — Olhou para os três homenzarrões perto da porta. — Não pensei que fosse precisar dos três para matar uma mulher atada a uma cadeira e um homem desarmado.

Freda levantou a mão para impedir que Ranald, enfurecido, avançasse sobre Lucas.

— E muito arrogante para um homem em sua precária posição, sir Murray.

Ele encolheu os ombros.

— Não tenho mais nada a perder. Então, por que me importaria?

— Poderia fazer diferença na maneira como vai morrer. — Voltou-se para Katerina. — Ou em quem morrerá primeiro.

— Ah, então é assim que funcionará o jogo. E não aceitarão qualquer acordo, não? Nenhuma promessa de que levarei Katerina comigo e nunca mais seremos vistos ou algo do tipo.

— Não, não creio. Tenho pouca fé na palavra dos homens.

— Considerando os homens com quem lida, não me surpreendo.

— Você não morrerá agora — declarou Agnes, aproximando-se de Lucas e colocando a mão em seu peito. — Se for muito bom para mim, talvez possa prorrogar um pouco sua vida.

Lucas observou-a e se perguntou como pudera um dia pensar que fosse uma pessoa doce e desajuizada. Podia ver a fria astúcia em seus olhos. Estava disposta a caminhar sobre quantos cadáveres fosse necessário para atingir seus objetivos. O fato de pensar que poderia levá-lo para a cama e ser correspondida somente para que ele tentasse salvar a própria vida demonstrava sua frieza. Surpreendeu-o um pouco que ela fizesse jus à fama de prostituta, mas perguntou-se se não seria uma maneira de buscar o calor que nunca sentiria sozinha. Tomou-lhe a mão, viu o brilho de maliciosa satisfação em seus adoráveis olhos azuis e soltou-a.

— Você me recusaria? — perguntou, a fúria crescendo rapidamente, as mãos cerradas ao lado do corpo.

— Creio que a ameaça de morte caso eu não a agrade pode tornar difícil um desempenho adequado. — Olhou para Ranald quando ele riu. — Se ainda planeja desposar esta mulher, seria bom nunca dormir sem um punhal a postos.

— Nunca pretendi fazê-lo — disse Ranald.

Lucas pressentiu o movimento de Agnes e rapidamente agarrou-lhe o pulso, interrompendo o tapa que pretendia desferir-lhe.

— Acho que você já marcou este rosto o suficiente por enquanto, patroa.

— É milady, seu idiota — disse tentando livrar-se dele. Lucas sorriu fracamente ao ver como Freda e Ranald ficaram tensos. Podiam ver aquilo que Agnes, em sua fúria cega, não conseguia. Ele agora detinha um deles. Era tentador atormentá-los, ameaçá-los como haviam ameaçado a ele e a Katerina, mas não podia. Robbie agora estava próximo de Katerina e não se arriscaria a ver Freda ou Ranald se dirigirem até ela.

— Poderia quebrar seu pequeno pescoço — murmurou e viu-a empalidecer conforme percebia a posição perigosa na qual se encontrava.

— Sim, poderia, e começo a pensar que ela mereceria, por ser tão estúpida, mas você não o fará — disse Freda.

— Parece confiante.

— Estou. É um cavaleiro e creio que, de fato, se mantém fiel a votos tais como não fazer mal a uma mulher.

— Não tenho certeza de me lembrar desse. — Soltou a mão de Agnes. — No entanto, não acho que valha a pena manchar minha alma matando-a.

Agnes moveu-se para perto de Ranald e olhou para Lucas.

— Você é um tolo. Eu poderia tê-lo salvado.

— Não, não poderia. Acho que você tem uma idéia errada a respeito do poder que exerce sobre esses dois. — Lucas ficou feliz ao ver que lhes retinha a atenção. Esperava que Robbie se apressasse e finalizasse o que estava fazendo e que William e os demais já estivessem se posicionando, pois estava cansado de falar com esses idiotas. Queria lutar contra eles.

— Suspeito que nem mesmo compreenda por que tem que morrer, não? — disse Freda.

— Ah, tenho uma idéia.

Katerina não acreditava que Freda estivesse demorando tanto para levar a cabo seus planos. A mulher parecia tentada a se vangloriar agora que tinha certeza da vitória.

Um leve toque em seus pulsos desviou-lhe a atenção do que acontecia no salão. Tentando aparentar que continuava com toda a atenção voltada para o grupo assassino que agora confrontava Lucas, lançou um olhar rápido para a criada e quase riu.

Robbie piscou para ela e continuou cortando as cordas que a prendiam à cadeira. Suas esperanças ressurgiram ao perceber que havia um plano para libertá-la. Só esperava que o plano não parasse ali, mas também libertasse Lucas e liquidasse Freda e seus aliados. Assustava-se com o fato de desejar tal coisa, mas sabia que aqueles três deveriam morrer ou ela e Lucas e todos os que os haviam ajudado sofreriam as conseqüências.

Assim que a última corda foi cortada, Katerina concentrou-se em permanecer quieta e agir como se ainda estivesse amarrada. Usou o tempo para avaliar sua força para sair do alcance de Freda e Ranald. Apesar de saber que Agnes era tão culpada quanto a mãe e o amante, eram eles os verdadeiramente perigosos, pois já haviam matado e não receavam fazê-lo de novo.

Sentindo que Robbie observava alguém na cozinha, Katerina olhou naquela direção. Hilda estava parada à vista e, assomando sobre seu ombro, encontrava-se Patrick. Ele sorriu e piscou para ela e o último traço de medo desapareceu. Sabia que ainda havia algum perigo, mas não deixaria que isso a dominasse. Teria fé em seu amante e em seus homens.

Momentos depois, as portas do salão nobre foram abertas abruptamente, atingindo os três vigias que Ranald posicionara ali. William lançou-se para dentro do aposento, seguido por quatro de seus homens. Arremessou uma espada para Lucas, que facilmente a agarrou, e voltou-se, então, para ajudar na luta contra os guardas. Lucas encarou Ranald e sorriu. Aquele sorriso era uma visão perturbadora e Katerina sabia que Ranald não teria outra opção, além de lutar e morrer. Levantou-se e foi imediatamente empurrada para detrás de Robbie, que permaneceu entre ela e os demais com a espada na mão.

— Quero saber onde a estava escondendo! — exigiu Katerina.

Um breve sorriso iluminou-lhe o rosto.

— Melhor não. Pode tirar essa coisa amaldiçoada de minha cabeça? Não consigo fazer isso com uma só mão e prefiro não soltar a espada.

— Também prefiro que a mantenha apontada para o inimigo.

Freda observou a luta de Ranald e Lucas, o rosto retorcido em uma expressão de fúria. Agnes olhou ao redor, procurando uma maneira de fugir. Começou a andar em direção à cozinha, tropeçando e parando quando Patrick se interpôs entre ela e Hilda. Agnes puxou uma adaga da manga e Katerina temeu que a lançasse contra Patrick. Uma das coisas que Agnes fazia com surpreendente competência era lançar facas com uma precisão mortal. Em vez disso, voltou-se para Katerina, pretendendo evidentemente matá-la ou tentar usá-la para escapar. Nesse exato momento, Katerina puxou o lenço da cabeça de Robbie, revelando seu cabelo tão característico.

— Robbie! O que está fazendo aqui? — exigiu. Katerina achou um pouco ridículo que Agnes agisse com tanto ultraje ao vê-lo lutando contra seus planos assassinos — planos esses que o incluíam. Era óbvio que ela não pensava como a maioria das pessoas. Katerina manteve os olhos na adaga de Agnes e suspirou de alívio quando Robbie entregou-lhe um punhal.

— Creio que estou tentando manter sua irmã viva, minha querida esposa assassina — respondeu.

— Quando você voltou?

— Há semanas.

— E não veio me ver?

— Não, senti uma estranha vontade de continuar respirando e você não parecia compartilhá-la comigo.

Katerina ficou satisfeita que Robbie tivesse aceitado a verdade sobre Agnes. Temera que se a visse novamente pudesse vacilar, o que lhe custaria a vida. Entristeceu-se com a dor que ele pudesse sentir por descobrir a verdade, mas era melhor enfrentar alguma angústia que morrer nas mãos da mulher. Sentiu-o ficar tenso e se perguntou se ele vira algum movimento que o alertasse sobre um ataque.

— A querida mamãe finalmente reparou em nós — disse Robbie.

— Deveria ter adivinhado, pois Agnes subitamente parece satisfeita consigo mesma — observou Katerina. — Não parece lembrar que Patrick está a alguns passos com uma espada na mão.

— Isso é bom, uma vez que Patrick sempre recebe muito mais atenção das garotas do que deveria.

Era difícil acreditar que estivesse com vontade de rir, mas estava. De repente Katerina se lembrou de que essa era uma das coisas das quais sempre gostara em Robbie. Ele sempre a fizera rir, mesmo quando era a última coisa que desejava fazer.

— Então você voltou, não? — perguntou Freda, aproximando-se devagar de Robbie e Katerina.

Um rápido olhar revelou que a mulher portava uma comprida faca. A expressão em seu rosto lhe dizia que tinha a total intenção de usá-la em alguém. Katerina suspeitava que era a ela que Freda queria matar, mas a mulher não se importaria em derrubar Robbie para consegui-lo. Quando viu que Patrick estava logo atrás de Agnes, Katerina decidiu que não havia mais perigo vindo daquela direção e concentrou toda a atenção em Freda.

— Sim — respondeu Robbie. — Havia pensado em reconciliar-me com minha esposa, mas aparentemente ela não se sente tão carinhosa em relação a. mim.

— Você é um idiota e sempre foi.

— Pareço estar do lado justo e vencedor, mamãe, então quem é realmente o idiota aqui?

— Se tivesse permanecido conosco poderia ser o senhor dessas terras.

— Não, essa posição não é sua para que a preencha como quiser e eu não quero nada conquistado com o sangue de pessoas inocentes.

Freda encolheu os ombros.

— Então, você pode muito bem morrer, pois é inútil para mim.

Katerina sentiu que Robbie ficou tenso. Não tinha certeza se era por servir de escudo para ela ou por ter que decidir para que lado deveriam pular quando Freda atirasse a faca. Subitamente, a mulher ficou imóvel e seus olhos se arregalaram. Katerina seguiu o olhar que Freda lançou para o próprio ventre e viu a ponta de uma espada. Lentamente, levantou a cabeça e encarou Katerina, antes de desabar no chão. Atrás dela estava um Ranald ensangüentado e atrás dele estava Lucas, com a espada na mão, parecendo lindamente ileso.

― Agnes parou de lutar com Patrick e olhou boquiaberta para o corpo da mãe, antes de encarar Ranald.

— Ranald, você matou mamãe.

— Sim, matei. Assim como ela me matou com todos os seus enredos e planos. — Caiu lentamente de joelhos e , deu-lhe um sorriso repulsivo, com o sangue escorrendo-lhe da boca. — Não se preocupe, minha linda cadelinha. Suspeito que logo a verei de novo no inferno.

Patrick tomou a adaga das mãos subitamente frouxas de Agnes e deixou-a ir. Katerina saiu de trás de Robbie enquanto Agnes caminhava lentamente para onde a mãe e o amante jaziam sem vida. Por um instante, o lábio inferior tremeu e Katerina aguardou uma estrondosa manifestação de luto, considerando até mesmo ir até lá para confortar a meia-irmã. Mas Agnes respirou profundamente e voltou-se para Lucas.

— Devo lhe agradecer por me livrar dessas pessoas — disse, com a voz suave e lisonjeira. — Não conseguia me libertar e continuavam a me arrastar cada vez mais para _-_ suas tramas ardilosas.

Robbie emitiu um ruído de profundo desgosto.

— Você está cercada de mortos, falou abertamente sobre seus planos para matar as pessoas e tem a audácia de agir como se fosse apenas uma vítima? Nem mesmo você é boa o suficiente para fazer isso funcionar, Agnes. Seja adulta uma vez na vida e aceite a própria culpa.

Ela olhou para ele um momento, antes de recordar que seu plano era salvar a própria pele. Imediatamente voltou-se para Katerina com os grandes olhos azuis repletos de lágrimas.

— Irmã, você não pode querer me matar, pode? Tenho seu sangue. Compartilhamos um pai.

— Sim, até que sua mãe o matasse — disse Katerina e correu para Lucas, que abriu os braços para ampará-la. — E tentou fazer Lucas ser assassinado só porque ele não se arrastou para sua cama. Não, irmã, não procure perdão aqui.

— O que pretende fazer comigo?

Katerina olhou para Lucas, mas ele somente a beijou na testa.

— E decisão sua, Kat. Você já deve ter pensado sobre esse assunto.

De fato, ela pensara, mas sempre acreditara que Agnes não sobreviveria ao confronto final. De certa forma, estava contente que tivesse sobrevivido, pois, não importava o que tentara fazer, Katerina nunca se esquecera de que era sua irmã. Respirou fundo, tentando acalmar-se, e virou-se para ela. Apoiava-se em Lucas, buscando o suporte e a força necessária para o que deveria fazer.

— Não posso enforcá-la como merece. Mesmo que nunca tenha empunhado pessoalmente as armas, tem muito sangue em suas mãos para simplesmente ser solta. Não, será enviada ao convento de Dunbarton. Darei a eles um bom dote por você e me assegurarei de que entendam que nunca poderá sair de lá.

— Não, Katerina, você não pode fazer isso. Não posso viver em um convento!

— Não tãopode como vai.

— Mas elas se vestem com ásperos vestidos de lã e só rezam o dia todo.

— Isso lhe fará bem. Sugiro que junte algumas poucas coisas para usar durante a jornada e por algum tempo antes de adotar o hábito.

— Elas cortarão meus cabelos.

Katerina se esforçou para impedir-se de recuar. Pela primeira vez, Agnes parecia de fato chocada.

— Você mandou matar pessoas, Agnes. Tenho o direito de enforcá-la e muitos me considerarão uma tola por não fazê-lo. E o convento ou a forca. Acredite, se não for para um convento, podem exigir que seja punida com a morte. O julgamento seria facilmente tomado de minhas mãos por alguém mais poderoso. — Observou-a enquanto se afastava, os passos hesitantes, a cabeça baixa, uma imagem da derrota absoluta. William a acompanhava em silêncio.

— Não vacile, garota — murmurou Lucas, beijando-lhe a testa.

— Não, este é um julgamento muito mais complacente do que ela merecia — disse Robbie.

— Ah, Robbie, temo não ter pensado no que isso representa para você — lamentou Katerina. — Ainda está casado com ela.

— Ela estará em um convento. Se quiser, posso obter uma dispensa especial.

Um grito vindo do andar superior chamou-lhes a atenção, e instantes depois estavam todos correndo escada acima. Assim que entrou no quarto de Agnes, Katerina soube o que tinha acontecido. Mesmo não querendo ver, andou até a janela, onde um pálido William se encontrava. Lucas envolveu-a nos braços e olhou para baixo. Agnes estava prostrada no solo, uma mancha escura espalhada sob o corpo sem vida. Katerina dissera à irmã que as opções eram a forca ou o convento. Agnes obviamente encontrara uma terceira alternativa.

— Ainda acho que ninguém acreditou na sua história de que Agnes foi morta em meio à confusão da batalha — disse Katerina, enquanto depositava algumas violetas no túmulo da meia-irmã.

— Talvez não, mas nunca questionarão. Ela se foi. É triste, mas é tudo com o que se importam— Lucas afirmou com calma, ainda inseguro sobre como Katerina se sentia a respeito de tudo o que ocorrera. — Você lhe ofereceu um misericordioso alívio da forca. No entanto, ela escolheu morrer. Isso é tudo. — Observou-a franzir a testa diante do túmulo. — Ainda sofre por ela? Já faz um mês.

Fora o mês mais longo da vida de Lucas. Katerina não o mandara embora, como havia temido, mas o deixara de lado. Conseguia entender por que ela o mantinha fora de sua cama. Temia perder o respeito de seu povo, aparentando não ser melhor do que Agnes. Como não havia modo de convencê-la de que ninguém pensaria isso a seu respeito, ele dormia sozinho. Todo o trabalho que havia sido necessário realizar ajudara muito, ao deixá-lo cansado demais no fim do dia. Assim, conseguia dormir, apesar do desejo que o atormentava. Infelizmente, o trabalho começava a diminuir. A necessidade por Katerina não, e duvidava que um dia isso aconteceria.

Se eles se casassem, tudo se resolveria, mas ainda não encontrara a oportunidade de trazer o assunto à tona. Tinha estado cortejando-a, tentando recuperar seu afeto e confiança, mas não era muito bom nisso. Trouxera-lhe flores, que pareciam estar sempre murchas e amassadas quando conseguia entregar-lhe. Tentara escrever-lhe cartas de amor, como faziam os que cortejavam as mulheres, mas logo queimara todas as tentativas. Conhecia diversas canções que, dizia-se, agradavam as damas, mas sua voz para cantar levaria qualquer um a fugir do aposento com as mãos sobre os ouvidos. Lucas não sabia o que mais poderia fazer. Sabia que um dos trunfos era levá-la para a cama, mas ela não permitia que se aproximasse o suficiente para tentar despertar-lhe a paixão. Katerina voltou o rosto para Lucas e se perguntou por que ele parecia tão apático. Nunca dissera nada, mas não se arrependia da morte de Agnes e ela não o culpava. Ele não a matara e provavelmente não o faria, a menos que fosse realmente necessário. Fora uma escolha de Agnes acabar com a própria vida e suspeitava que Lucas considerara uma boa solução para o problema.

Ela o desejava com ansiedade, gostaria que a tomasse nos braços e permitisse que absorvesse sua força, mas devia resistir à tentação. Sabia que não parariam no abraço reconfortante. Logo teria de decidir o que fazer a respeito dele, mas ainda se sentia muito covarde.

— Agnes era jovem e bonita — começou, decidindo direcionar a atenção dos dois para a meia-irmã.

— Kat, ela também já havia perdido por completo a noção de moral — disse Lucas.

— Sei disso. Você me perguntou se ainda sofria por ela. É triste e me perturba o fato de que não sofro nem um pouco por ela. Por um breve instante, logo que vi o que fizera, senti pesar, pelo fato de meu último parente próximo estar morto ou simplesmente pelo pecado horrível que acabara de cometer. Tenho vindo até aqui para ver se, uma vez passado o choque, conseguiria sentir algo. Não senti. Somente uma pontada ocasional de pena por uma vida desperdiçada.

Lucas pegou-a pela mão e puxou-a até que começassem a retornar ao castelo.

— Isso não é culpa sua.

— Ela era minha irmã. De alguma forma, eu deveria sentir alguma coisa.

— Ela nunca permitiu que isso acontecesse. Suspeito que no início você a quisesse como irmã, desejosa de ser boa para ela, e ela a afastou. Ela é a culpada pelos sentimentos que provoca em você. Deixe-a ir, Kat. Ninguém a julgará mal por não sofrer por Agnes.

Ela assentiu.

— Creio que ainda visitarei seu túmulo de tempos em tempos, no entanto, ao menos por respeito pelo que poderia ter sido se ela tivesse tido uma mãe diferente ou se ambas tivéssemos tido um pai mais afetuoso.

— Sempre acreditei que todo túmulo deve ser visitado de vez em quando. Mantém os espíritos sossegados.

— Lucas Murray, não me diga que acredita em fantasmas.

— Ah, sim, acredito. Não posso evitar, com o tipo de parentes que tenho.

— Quer dizer que um daqueles dons que mencionou em seu clã é ver fantasmas?

— Tenho um primo que os vê, mas acho que devemos guardar essa história para outro momento, uma vez que os convidados estão chegando para o casamento de Robbie.

Katerina concordou, enquanto Lucas a conduzia para os fundos do castelo, de forma a, no momento, evitarem os convidados.

— Sabia que Annie estava apaixonada por Robbie, mas nunca percebi que ele correspondia.

— Eu adivinhei antes que fossemos resgatá-la de Freda. Pensei que Annie pudesse ser a melhor opção para atuar como a criada, mas ele se antecipou, oferecendo-se com tanta rapidez e veemência que soube que a fazia para evitar que Annie se aproximasse de qualquer perigo.

— Bem, isso é bom, pois Annie ama mesmo o tolo.

— Ah, não chame seu novo administrador de tolo.

— Administrador. Robbie. Duas palavras que nunca achei que se encaixariam tão bem. Ele adora trabalhar com números, não?

— Sim e o faz com muita competência. Temos agora a soma de quanto foi utilizado indevidamente por Morrison e Sorley. Devemos entregar-lhes antes que voltem para casa depois do casamento.

Ela parou na porta do quarto.

— Você acha mesmo que devolverão? Lucas assentiu.

— Acho, apesar de Sorley odiar cada minuto e lamentar cada centavo.

Katerina riu e o empurrou com delicadeza.

— Vá. Apronte-se para o casamento. Encontro você no salão dentro de uma hora.

Assim que entrou nos aposentos, Katerina apoiou-se na porta e fechou os olhos. Não conseguiria continuar afastando-o. Cada parte dela ansiava por ele. Dormia mal, sentindo saudade do calor de seu corpo forte e grande perto dela, mesmo que tivessem compartilhado uma cama por tão pouco tempo. Era hora de deixar de ser covarde e decidir o que fazer. O fato de ele permanecer em Dunlochan, sem demonstrar vontade de ir, e de a estar cortejando implicava que ainda a queria. A única coisa que os impedia de estar juntos era seu medo de ser magoada. Katerina sabia que teria de superá-lo. Estar longe dele não amenizava a dor. Então, por que não aproveitar a oportunidade e ficar com ele?

— Boa pergunta, Katerina — murmurou, caminhando até o jarro de água e tirando o vestido para se lavar.

Annie e Robbie se casariam em breve e se concentraria nisso no momento. Recusava-se a carregar seus problemas para a celebração. Mais tarde, quando estivesse novamente sozinha na enorme cama, confrontaria seus medos e se decidiria. Também não era justo com Lucas mantê-lo tão próximo e tão distante ao mesmo tempo.

Katerina encostou-se na parece e observou os dançarinos, acompanhando a música com o pé. Ela dançara, até com Lucas, mas sabia que devia ser cuidadosa. Dançar a deixara com a cabeça perigosamente leve. A última coisa que queria era desmaiar no chão do salão durante as celebrações do casamento. Haveria, sem dúvidas, perguntas inadequadas para serem respondidas.

— Kat, querida — chamou Malcolm, aproximando-se dela.

— Olá, Malcolm — respondeu e sorriu-lhe antes de beijá-lo no rosto. — Fico feliz em ver que se recuperou do golpe na cabeça.

— Sim, sim. Pensei ter uma cabeça muito dura, mas acho que estava enganado. Morrison tem se desculpado bastante.

— E ele deve mesmo. Você era seu amigo.

— Ainda sou. Ele agiu por medo, Katerina. De forma errada, claro, mas compreensível. Na verdade, vim lhe apresentar minhas mais sinceras desculpas.

— Não tem do que se desculpar, Malcolm.

— Ah, tenho sim. Deveria ter tentado com mais empenho descobrir o que exatamente havia acontecido com você. Sabia que nunca faria aquilo, mas não tive coragem de me manifestar, de questionar. O mesmo se aplica ao dinheiro. Sentia que havia algo errado, mas nunca olhei muito de perto. Levei meses para ter coragem de perguntar a Morrison se podia dar uma olhada nos livros.

— Malcolm, o que aconteceu em Dunlochan foi algo que ninguém poderia imaginar. Não é culpa sua não ter visto os crimes. E, como acabou de dizer, Morrison era seu amigo. Natural que relutasse em pensar que estivesse fazendo algo errado. Fico feliz que não tenha sido muito curioso, pois o teriam matado. Ranald e Freda silenciavam todos os comentários sobre seus crimes dessa forma. Não duvido que o tivessem matado sem hesitação ou remorso. Falavam sobre como todo o conselho representava uma ameaça para eles enquanto me mantinham presa e a solução era a mesma de sempre — matar.

Os ombros delgados se inclinaram um pouco.

— Ainda assim, a situação não seria essa durante tanto tempo se eu tivesse sido mais valente.

— Você não sabe disso com certeza. Ainda assim, estou segura de que, se tivesse começado a acusá-los de assassinato ou roubo ou começasse a examinar os livros, eu teria que visitar outro túmulo.

Malcolm sorriu para ela.

— Obrigado por fazer um velho homem não se sentir tão inútil.

— Deixe disso, não é tão velho assim. — Apontou com a cabeça em direção a Hilda, que acenava para eles. — Nossa Hilda certamente concorda comigo. Malcolm, está fugindo?

— Sim, o mais rápido possível — disse, tentando ziguezaguear entre a multidão que ocupava o salão.

Quando Hilda se aproximou e percebeu que Malcolm não se encontrava mais a seu lado, Katerina maliciosamente apontou a direção que ele tomara. Rindo, observou seu povo e se sentiu realmente feliz pela primeira vez em muito tempo. Era assim que a vida em Dunlochan deveria ser. Percebeu também que, apesar de as coisas terem sido muito ruins quando Freda estava no controle, não haviam sido tão boas assim nos últimos anos de vida de seu pai.

Outra coisa que fora definitivamente corrigida era o lugar que os primos ocupavam. William era seu segundo em comando e muitos de seus irmãos lutavam a seu lado. Katerina suspeitava que levaria um longo tempo para perdoar o pai pela forma como os tratara. Para um homem que lamentava com tanta freqüência o fato de não ter um filho, deixara de lado com demasiada facilidade diversos sobrinhos, um dos quais poderia ter sido um bom herdeiro.

Sinalizou para que um pajem a servisse de mais vinho. Katerina sabia que a bebida já lhe subira à cabeça, mas não se importava. Era um festejo e queria celebrar até ter que ser carregada para a cama.

Não se surpreendeu quando Lucas subitamente veio-lhe à mente. Nada lhe agradaria mais do que ele carregá-la para a cama. Envolvida em pensamentos sobre as incontáveis possibilidades uma vez que estivessem no quarto, sentiu-se corar quando a sorridente Annie surgiu a seu lado.

— Meu casamento levou-a a sonhar com o seu? — perguntou.

— Seguramente não — Katerina respondeu, desejando soar convincente. — Está muito quente aqui.

Annie revirou os olhos.

— Claro que está. — Annie balançou a cabeça. — Tem que parar de ter medo, Katerina. — Annie corou, pois ainda não se acostumara a chamar a senhora de Dunlochan pelo primeiro nome. — O homem permaneceu aqui e ajudou-a em troca de um pequeno sorriso de vez em quando. Acha que ele só está precisando ocupar-se com algo? Há somente um motivo pelo qual permanece aqui e é você. Acho que precisa descobrir o que ele quer.

— Sei exatamente o que quer.

— Bem, claro que quer aquilo, como todos os homens. Mas eles não ficam consertando estábulos para conseguir. Não, não quando são tão charmosos e serão senhores de suas próprias terras um dia. — Deu-lhe um tapinha no braço. — Vejo que meu homem procura por mim e que o seu procura por você. A única pessoa que ainda se recusa a ver que ele é seu homem é você. Pense nisso.

Katerina observou-a se apressar para junto de Robbie. Por um instante, sentiu uma pontada de inveja, que rapidamente afastou. Robbie e Annie mereciam a felicidade. Arriscaram suas vidas para ajudá-la a recuperar o que lhe pertencia. Se não estava feliz, só podia culpar a si mesma.

Sentiu que Lucas estava próximo antes que escorregasse o braço ao redor de sua cintura. Sabendo que qualquer um que os olhasse veria a familiaridade com que a tocava, quase se afastou. Deteve-se, no entanto, ao perceber que aquilo o magoaria. Após tudo o que fizera por ela, não o humilharia afastando-se como se ele tivesse alguma doença contagiosa.

Tocou sua orelha com os lábios e Katerina tremeu, sentindo o desejo nascer. Lançou um olhar para a caneca de vinho e suspirou. Era tolo culpar a bebida, especialmente porque não tinha sido forçada a beber. Não era o vinho que a fazia sentir o sangue esquentando. Era Lucas.

— Você não dançou de novo. Dançarei com você, se quiser.

Katerina tomou um gole de vinho para esconder o sorriso. O tom de Lucas era de quem tinha se oferecido para uma sessão de tortura. Sabia que dançaria com ela se quisesse, assim como sabia que odiaria cada minuto. Ele o faria para deixá-la feliz.

Por algum motivo, isso a fez sentir-se a maior idiota do mundo. Ele a tratara injustamente e a magoara, mas quem ela estava punindo agora — a ele ou a si mesma? Concluiu que seria tolo tentar chegar a uma conclusão após ter bebido tanto vinho. Queria e precisava desesperadamente levá-lo para seu quarto e fazer amor com ele até esgotá-lo. E, então, poderia jogar água fria nele e começar tudo de novo.

Virou-se e olhou-o. Lucas Murray era o mais belo homem que já vira e a desejava. E no momento não se importava se fosse somente luxúria. Katerina lentamente correu a ponta do dedo pela cicatriz em seu rosto e ouviu-o prender a respiração.

A expressão nos lindos olhos azuis de Katerina provocou em Lucas a sensação de que acabara de correr quilômetros. Olhou para sua caneca e se perguntou quanto vinho ela bebera. Talvez por isso olhasse para ele como costumava olhar. Ela, então, encostou o corpo no dele, os seios pressionando seu peito.

— Lucas — sussurrou.

Subitamente, parou de se importar se era efeito do vinho. O modo como dissera seu nome, a voz baixa e rouca, fez com que ardesse de desejo. Ela o fazia suar enquanto se decidia se seria correto levá-la para cama. Seu irmão, Artan, pensaria que ele tinha enlouquecido.

— Katerina, é melhor ter cuidado — disse, sem se surpreender com o tremor na voz. Espantava-o que o corpo todo não sacudisse. — Se disser meu nome de novo dessa maneira, correrei para o quarto carregando-a nos braços. E desta vez não permitirei que me feche para fora.

Sentiu-se tentada, por um momento, a ver se ele seria capaz, mas uma leve noção de bom senso prevaleceu. Ele não fazia ameaças ou, pensou, suprimindo um sorriso, promessas vazias. Escorregou a mão por seu braço e entrelaçou os dedos nos dele. Ignorando-lhe o olhar levemente confuso, conduziu-o para fora do salão. Perto da escada, verificou que não havia ninguém por perto, olhou para ele e sorriu.

— Lucas — sussurrou.

Teve que reprimir um grito quando ele rosnou, levantou-a e lançou-a sobre o ombro. Queria rir, pois sabia que não estava somente brincando, que parte dele realmente se sentia assim, e aquilo a fazia vibrar. Katerina ficou satisfeita por ninguém tê-los visto a caminho do quarto. De alguma forma, não parecia um comportamento adequado para a senhora do castelo.

Lucas entrou no aposento e colocou-a no chão, deixando o delicioso corpo escorregar pelo seu. Estava pronto para rasgar suas roupas e possuí-la contra a porta, mas precisava dar-lhe mais uma chance de mudar de idéia. A última coisa que desejava era encontrá-la embaraçada e arrependida na manhã seguinte.

— É muito perigoso que eu fique aqui — disse, lutando para controlar a respiração e soar como um homem cortejando uma mulher, em vez de alguém disposto a ajoelhar-se e implorar para ficar somente aquela noite. Então, ela poderia comportar-se apropriadamente outra vez e ele poderia voltar a cortejá-la.

— É mesmo? Perigoso para quem?

— Perigoso para você.

— Ah, não. Não concordo. — Parte dela se chocava com o quanto se deleitava. Chutou a porta, que se fechou, e trancou-a, o tempo todo o encarando com um sorriso no rosto. — Acho que quem corre perigo esta noite é você, sir Lucas.

— Graças a Deus! — exclamou e a agarrou.

Katerina finalmente encontrou forças para levantar a cabeça e olhar ao redor. As roupas de ambos estavam espalhadas por todo o lugar. Esperava que não tivessem rasgado muitas coisas ou a lavadeira se divertiria.

— E um homem selvagem, sir Murray — murmurou.

— Obrigado, milady — disse, acariciando-lhe os seios. Gemendo de prazer com seu toque, Katerina sabia que deveria mandá-lo de volta a seus aposentos. Dormir em seus braços a fascinaria e tornaria muito difícil que abrisse mão de tudo isso novamente. Acordar junto a ele de manhã também seria muito arriscado. Estremeceu quando sentiu que. lhe tomava o mamilo intumescido na boca e o mordia de leve.

— Selvagem.

— Você me lisonjeia.

Riu e se torceu um pouco quando ele começou a sugar-lhe o seio como se tivesse todo o tempo do mundo e não a estivesse enlouquecendo. Katerina enroscou os dedos em seus grossos cabelos e segurou-o perto de si, fechando os olhos enquanto se abandonava ao prazer. Tinha sentido tanta falta disso, tanta saudade dele. Certamente somente por uma noite, uma noite curta que ela encerraria antes do raiar do dia, se permitiria aproveitar.

Lucas olhou para ela, enquanto tocava a pele suave de seu ventre. Era tão linda no auge da paixão! Era ainda mais bonita rasgando suas roupas tão rápido quanto ele rasgava as dela, pensou com um sorriso satisfeito. Katerina conseguia ser tão selvagem quanto ele e era mais grato por isso do que conseguiria expressar.

— Katerina, tem certeza de que não está bêbada? — perguntou, sentindo uma ponta de culpa ao se perguntar se teria se aproveitado dela.

— Sim, talvez um pouco. Mas não se aflija, você não se aproveitou de mim. Acho que eu, ah, instiguei-o um pouquinho.

Ela ofegou quando Lucas inseriu as mãos entre suas coxas e começou a acariciá-la. Não tinha certeza se arfava pelo choque provocado por uni toque tão íntimo ou pelo deleite que desfrutava e logo deixou de se importar. Agarrou-se a ele enquanto era atormentada por seus carinhos. Corou quando os lábios seguiram o caminho percorrido pelas mãos. G primeiro toque da boca quente a fez estremecer, o corpo todo em chamas. Ignorou o pensamento de que deveria afastar-se de algo tão escandaloso.

Lucas agarrou seus quadris para mantê-la firme enquanto a amava com a boca. Saboreava os gritos suaves e a maneira como ela lentamente se abria para ele, o corpo satisfazendo-se com os beijos íntimos. Quando sentiu que ela começava a contrair-se, quase dominada pelo prazer, uniu rapidamente seus corpos. Beijou-a, penetrando-a profundamente. No instante seguinte permitiu-se acompanhá-la, o corpo estremecendo com a força da liberação de seu desejo.

Assim que conseguiu se mexer, deitou-se de costas e atraiu-a para seus braços. Lucas sentia-se inquieto, pois essa era uma grande mudança para ela. Preparou-se para ser mandado embora e, talvez, para encontrar-se onde havia estado de manhã. O fato de ela ainda sentir o mesmo desejo selvagem que ele, de a paixão ainda incendiá-la servia de consolo, mas também tornaria muito difícil que voltasse sozinho para a cama de novo.

— Mulher, está se esforçando para me enlouquecer — murmurou.

Katerina sorriu de encontro a seu peito e lambeu-lhe o mamilo.

— Talvez eu esteja cansada de ser boazinha...

— Ah, bem, acho que está sendo muito boazinha no momento...

— É mesmo? — Abaixou-se um pouco e correu a língua pelo ventre de Lucas. — E agora?

— Mais ainda...

Durante alguns instantes, Katerina beijou-o e acariciou-o com a língua, saboreando sua pele, brincando com seu umbigo, experimentando a aspereza de suas pernas. Sabia, pela tensão crescente, que ele esperava, querendo saber se ela contemplaria certa parte de seu corpo com um beijo ou dois, mas provocou-o um pouco mais.

— E agora? — perguntou, correndo lentamente a língua por seu membro.

— Hum, melhor impossível...

Pelo tempo que conseguiu, Lucas desfrutou a forma como Katerina o amava com a boca, Estava espantado-que, mesmo após fazerem amor duas vezes, tivesse dificuldade para se controlar, mas sabia que passara tempo demais sem ela.

Alguns minutos depois, sentiu-se impelido a penetrá-la. Agarrou-a e colocou-a sobre seu corpo. Ela sabia o que desejava e, com estonteante lentidão, baixou o corpo sobre o dele. A maneira como se movia logo o enlouqueceu. Lucas agarrou-a pelo quadril e incitou-a a acelerar o ritmo.

Elevaram-se juntos nas crescentes ondas do prazer, e a sensação era tão boa que Lucas desistiu de conter-se. Quando atingiram o auge, os gritos de ambos se misturaram, parecendo-lhe compor a música mais doce que já : escutara. Envolveu-a nos braços e percebeu, pelo relaxamento que a tomava, que dessa vez ela precisaria dormir um pouco. E, tinha de admitir, ainda que para si mesmo, que um descanso também lhe faria bem.

Manteve-a entre os braços, acariciando-lhe os cabelos e saboreando a sensação de estar completamente saciado. Sabia que era isso o que Katerina queria, era disso que precisava, mas estava encontrando problemas para convencê-la. Talvez fosse hora de entrar em contato comum de seus primos que tinha jeito com as palavras e sabia do que uma mulher gostava. Além do que tinham acabado de fazer, pensou sorrindo.

Lucas queria uma esposa e uma amante, a união perfeita em uma pequena mulher de grandes olhos azuis e cabelos cor de mel. Soubera disso há um ano e sabia disso agora. Por algum motivo perdera essa noção, enlouquecera por um tempo, mas tinha que convencê-la de que nunca o faria novamente. Era uma enorme dificuldade para um homem pouco habilidoso com palavras suaves e explicações. Ainda não conseguira nem sequer formular uma desculpa apropriada.

— Lucas, você precisa voltar para sua cama — resmungou Katerina contra seu peito.

Aquilo o magoou, mas já esperava.

— Não podemos permitir que alguém no castelo o veja saindo de meus aposentos. —Cobriu a boca para esconder um bocejo. — Eles adivinhariam o que estivemos fazendo.

Lucas estava tentado a dizer que, com todo o barulho que fizeram, duvidava que muitos não soubessem o que tinham estado fazendo. No entanto, sabia que era importante para Katerina não ser vista como alguém semelhante a Agnes. Sabia que o que fizeram juntos não tinha nada a ver com as atitudes da meia-irmã, mas estava certa em pensar que outras pessoas poderiam não ver tanta diferença. Ele não se preocupava com o que pensassem, sabia que quem importava nunca os condenaria. Ainda assim, apesar do quanto desejava estar com ela, voltaria para a própria cama, pois não queria arruinar a noite ou encerrá-la em um tom de discórdia.

— Daqui a pouco, Kat. Faltam horas para o amanhecer e suspeito que faltem horas para que os convidados partam ou procurem um lugar para dormir.

— Ah, sim. Não tinha pensado nisso.

Alguns instantes depois, percebeu que seu corpo amolecia completamente e sabia que já estava adormecida. Era tentador unir-se a ela no sono e usar isso como desculpa para ainda se encontrar ali pela manhã, mas estava decidido a não ceder a essa tentação. Esperaria até que tudo estivesse em silêncio e que não houvesse passos instáveis no corredor e, então, se esgueiraria até seu quarto, na esperança de que ninguém tivesse ido dormir lá durante sua ausência. No dia seguinte, no entanto, conversaria com Katerina. Não agüentava mais essa situação e não queria despertar mais nenhuma manhã sem tê-la em seus braços.

 **Cap** **í** **tulo IX**

Katerina abriu um olho e percebeu os ombros largos nos quais se esparramava. O estômago apertado começou a agitar-se. Sentiu um ardor na garganta. Sabia o que aconteceria a seguir. Acontecia todas as manhãs, fazia quinze dias. Era por isso que ignorara a necessidade crescente por Lucas, permanecera firme na decisão de mantê-lo fora de sua cama, apesar de desejá-lo tanto. Por isso deveria ter-se assegurado de que ele houvesse retornado para seu próprio quarto, na noite passada. Com um gemido baixo, levantou-se, sem se preocupar com a nudez, e correu até o balde no canto do aposento.

Lucas franziu a testa ao despertar, ouvindo alguém passar mal. Por um momento, temeu que algum convidado tivesse entrado em seu quarto durante a noite e agora estivesse pagando caro por ter exagerado na bebida durante a festa de casamento. Esperava que a pessoa ao menos encontrasse o balde. Recordou-se, então, de onde estivera na noite passada e olhou cuidadosamente ao redor. Praguejou quando percebeu que caíra no sono e, se a luz que entrava pela janela fosse uma indicação, dormira até tarde.

Isso significava que quem passava mal era Katerina, pensou alarmado. Sentou-se e imediatamente viu Katerina, ajoelhada ao lado de um balde velho, quase o abraçando, completamente nua. Sabia que apreciaria a visão se ela não estivesse passando mal, esvaziando o estômago, choramingando e gemendo de desconforto.

Levantou-se da cama e correu para seu lado. Quando ela desabou contra ele, ignorou a fraca insistência de que era capaz de cuidar de si mesma e carregou-a de volta para a cama. Levou-lhe água e segurou a tigela enquanto ela lavava a boca.

Lucas molhou um pedaço de pano e enquanto a sentava com cuidado na cama, começou a banhar sua face. Parecia muito pálida e gemia de vez em quando.

— Foi o vinho? — perguntou suavemente, deitando-se sob as cobertas e tomando-a nos braços, aliviado quando ela permitiu que ele a confortasse.

—Não.

Lucas observou-a. A resposta fora um resmungo. O corpo de Katerina ficou pesado e a respiração se suavizou. Lucas relaxou quando percebeu que ela dormira. Se o problema tivesse sido provocado por algo além do exagero na comida ou na bebida, não acreditava que dormisse tão facilmente. No entanto, ainda se preocupava com a intensidade do episódio e estava disposto a fazê-la descansar até que se assegurasse que fora uma simples reação a algo que não lhe caíra bem no estômago.

— Vê, Kat? Precisa de alguém que tome conta de você — murmurou.

Pensando nisso, concluiu que gostava da idéia de ter alguém de quem cuidar. O que o atraía ainda mais era a certeza de que Katerina não exigiria tais cuidados com tanta freqüência. Era saudável, forte e uma mulher que não precisava ouvir de um homem como as coisas deveriam ser feitas. Isso faria com que cuidar dela quando necessário fosse um privilégio ao invés de uma obrigação.

Logo voltou a pensar no episódio que presenciara. Convivera com Katerina durante semanas e ela nunca demonstrara ter um estômago sensível. Na verdade, algumas vezes esperara que sofresse pelo que havia comido, não porque a comida estivesse estragada, mas por tudo o que havia ingerido ao mesmo tempo. Para Lucas, alguns alimentos nunca deveriam ser misturados.

Ouviu alguém mexendo no trinco da porta e ficou tenso antes de se lembrar que Katerina a havia trancado. Permaneceu quieto por um momento, sabendo que ela não gostaria que ninguém soubesse que ele estava ali. Seria mais fácil explicar uma porta trancada que um homem nu em sua cama.

— Milady, trouxe-lhe pão e chá de maçã. Annie me disse que é isso que come pela manhã. Devo deixar aqui perto da porta?

Pão e chá de maçã? Lucas pensou que havia algo familiar e alarmante a respeito disso. Saiu da cama, vestiu-se e foi até a porta. Reconheceu a voz de Megan e sentiu que poderia confiar que ela não contaria a todos no castelo que o vira no quarto de Katerina. Com o maior cuidado possível, abriu a porta e pôs um dedo sobre os lábios, pedindo-lhe silêncio. Ela o encarou de olhos arregalados por um instante e, então, reprimiu um sorriso enquanto lhe entregava a bandeja. Lucas olhou para a comida insossa e de novo para Megan que, agora, nem tentava ocultar a expressão.

— Você não dirá nada, não? — pediu-lhe.

— Claro, não tenho a língua solta — disse.

— Não achei que tivesse. — Observou novamente a bandeja e encolheu os ombros. — Bem, obrigado por assumir as tarefas de Annie por enquanto.

— É um prazer, meu senhor.

Antes que pudesse corrigi-la e dizer-lhe que ainda não era seu senhor e que, se Deus quisesse, não se tornaria senhor de Donncoill por muitos anos, ela desapareceu no corredor. Percebendo subitamente que estava seminu, parado onde qualquer um poderia vê-lo, voltou rapidamente para o quarto. Fechou a porta com o quadril e levou a bandeja até a pequena mesa próxima à cama. Despindo-se, voltou a deitar-se e a tomá-las nos braços.

Após algum tempo tentando inutilmente voltar a dormir, Lucas olhou de novo para a bandeja. Havia algo que deveria recordar, mas era uma vaga lembrança. Fatias de pão torrado. Franziu a testa. O irmão, Artan, havia mencionado algo, mas tinha certeza de que ele nunca aceitaria tal coisa para o desjejum. Ficou tenso. Cecily, sua cunhada, fizera tal refeição durante meses, pois aliviava seus enjôos matinais.

Enjôos matinais. Não o vinho. Não a comida estragada. Uma criança. Katerina estava grávida, com um bebê seu no ventre e, obviamente, sabia disso fazia algum tempo.

Usou toda a força de vontade para impedir-se de sacudi-la até que acordasse e exigir a verdade. Respirou fundo várias vezes para acalmar-se. Reconheceu que estava magoado por não ter sido informado e decidiu livrar-se dessa emoção antes de enfrentá-la. Havia bons motivos para que tivesse escondido. Para ser justo, não tinha certeza de há quanto tempo ela sabia. Ainda poderia estar tentando decidir o que fazer ou até mesmo se preocupando a respeito de como ele reagiria. Poderia acalmar esses medos. Os outros deveriam ser eliminados quando ela os admitisse.

E lidariam com eles depois do casamento. O filho carregaria seu nome. Lucas sentia que enfrentava uma batalha, mas a venceria. Quaisquer problemas que tivessem seriam resolvidos depois que se casassem. Incapaz de dormir, abraçou-a, esperando que despertasse e refletindo sobre o que teria que fazer para desposá-la.

A primeira atitude seria escrever para o irmão. Artan havia lidado com uma esposa relutante e agora vivia uma união feliz. Apesar de se ressentir por recorrer a ele para aconselhar-se, especialmente no que dizia respeito a mulheres, Lucas sabia que preferia contar com o irmão a voltar-se para qualquer outro membro de sua família. Esperava somente que Artan tivesse algumas respostas sensatas.

Katerina despertou e se perguntou se estivera sonhando. Recordava-se vagamente de ter acordado com o rosto pressionado contra esse mesmo peito não fazia muito tempo. Lutou para lembrar-se de tudo. Quando se recordou de ter esvaziado o estômago em um balde, como se tornara um hábito todas as manhãs fazia já algum tempo, também soube que Lucas estivera lá. Se fosse uma lembrança, então, ela não havia sido receptiva ao auxílio oferecido, mesmo tendo relutantemente aceitado que segurasse seus cabelos e lhe levasse água. A maneira como tinha banhado-lhe a face fora de uma gentileza inesperada e ele, então, a tinha abraçado até que dormisse. Agora tudo fazia sentido. Infelizmente, isso significava que Lucas ainda estava em seu quarto e que testemunhara todo o seu enjôo.

Bem, pensou, ele era um homem, e homens não entendiam muito sobre o funcionamento do corpo de uma mulher. Katerina tinha certeza de que pensaria em algo que explicasse o episódio. Quando se voltou para Lucas e viu sua expressão, o sorriso congelou no rosto.

— Para quando é o bebê? — perguntou. Obviamente alguns homens se dedicavam a aprender algumas coisas, pensou, e sabia que consideraria isso algo positivo. No momento, queria chutá-lo.

— Não sei.

— Katerina, espero que não tente me dizer que não está esperando um filho meu.

Ela havia considerado essa possibilidade, mas não admitiria isso.

— Você fica enjoada de manhã e vomita como se fosse pôr as tripas para fora. Então, apesar de parecer um cadáver, se arrasta de volta para a cama e dorme como uma morta durante algumas horas. Agora, acorda e parece bem. Além disso, Megan trouxe-lhe fatias de pão torrado e chá de maçã. Recentemente ouvi falar sobre esse tipo de desjejum. Era só o que a esposa de meu irmão conseguia ingerir de manhã até que o enjôo passasse.

— Bem, acho que estou grávida, então — murmurou e pegou uma fatia de pão, perguntando-se se algum homem já fizera uma mulher se sentir tão miserável. Um cadáver, ele dissera. — Não tinha certeza até a semana passada. Acreditei que era por causa de tudo o que aconteceu nas últimas semanas. Isso mexeria com o estômago de qualquer um.

Lucas tentou não parecer tão desgostoso, enquanto a observava comer.

— Então, nosso filho não deve nascer tão depressa e provocar especulações sobre o nosso casamento. — Ele esperou, sabendo que não seria fácil.

Katerina sentiu o coração saltar de excitação e alegria, mas acalmar-se em seguida. Ele queria a criança. Nunca falara em casamento antes, nem mesmo quando a cortejara um ano antes. Ela somente presumira isso. Desta vez, porque ele estava por perto e aparentemente cortejando-a de novo, começou a pensar que estava considerando que se cassassem. Mas, agora, quando ele finalmente pronunciara as palavras que sempre esperara escutar, o fizera porque ela esperava seu filho. Sentiu um forte desejo de chutá-lo para fora da cama.

— Não vejo nenhum motivo para casarmos.

— Essa criança é uma excelente razão.

Olhou para o dedo que apontava em direção ao ventre e se deu conta de que ainda estava nua. Praguejando em voz baixa, levantou-se da cama, arrastando o cobertor, e procurou sua roupa. Encontrando-a sobre o baú do outro lado do quarto, tentou vestir-se sem se descobrir. Irritada quando percebeu ser impossível, largou a coberta, enfiou a roupa e voltou-se para encará-lo.

— Saia daqui — disse. — Não quero me casar por causa de um bebê. Esta criança é uma Haldane e isso basta.

Percebendo que ela não estava disposta a discutir a questão de maneira sensata, Lucas saiu da cama e se vestiu.

— Essa criança é um Murray e pode ser um menino. Se for assim, é herdeiro de Donncoill. Você pode querer pensar no que lhe está negando ao ser tão teimosa.

— Ele também é o herdeiro de Dunlochan — ela retrucou.

Sabendo que ele também estava se enfurecendo, abriu a porta e olhou para ela.

— Começarei a planejar o casamento, pois acredito que você pode ter algum juízo nessa cabeça dura e decidir que tenho razão e que devemos nos casar. Não há necessidade de retardar tudo enquanto você fica de mau humor.

O olhar que Katerina lhe lançou disse-lhe que era hora de bater em retirada. Saiu do quarto e fechou a porta. Quando se virou encontrou William, Patrick e Robbie encarando-o. Lucas olhou para eles, desafiando-os a dizer algo.

— Um probleminha com a moça? — perguntou William. Lucas suspirou. Sabia que William não se intimidaria.

— Disse-lhe que nos casaremos o mais rápido possível.

— Você lhe disse?

— Sim, e ela não está colaborando muito.

— Não consigo imaginar o porquê, uma vez que você lhe disse o que deve fazer.

— Ela está grávida. — Levou um susto quando algo pesado acertou a porta atrás dele. Katerina obviamente não queria que ele contasse para ninguém. — Não vi motivos para esperar.

William franziu a testa.

— Ainda assim, você poderia ter tentado ser um pouco mais..., bem, romântico.

— Tenho cortejado a mulher há um mês ou mais e não creio que ela tenha sequer percebido. E evidente que não tenho o jeito. Ótimo. Sou bom em dar ordens. Agora, se me dão licença, tenho que me lavar, escrever uma carta para meu irmão e então falar com o padre.

Após observar Lucas se afastar, William olhou para a porta.

— Então, prima, está mesmo grávida? — Recuou um passo quando a porta se abriu. A forma como ela o olhava fez com que pensasse em sair dali depressa. —Acho que devemos ter uma conversinha.

— E um homem corajoso, William — murmurou Patrick, afastando-se junto com Robbie, que sorria.

— Acho mesmo que precisamos conversar, prima — William insistiu.

Katerina revirou os olhos, mas fez um gesto para que entrasse. Não queria mesmo falar sobre o assunto, mas deveria ter adivinhado que William, que se considerava o chefe da família Haldane, estava obviamente preparado para ser o mais velho agora. Terminou de amarrar o vestido enquanto esperava que ele decidisse o que dizer.

— Sei que não gosta de ordens, mas acho que deve acatar esta.

— Por que? Porque ele quer o bebê?

— Meu Deus, moça, não é possível que não saiba que ele a quer também. O homem poderia estar em casa agora. Ele certamente não permaneceu aqui por ser bem-vindo em sua cama.

Olhou boquiaberta para ele.

— Muito pouco é mantido em segredo por aqui, prima. Agora, você vai me dizer que não quer o homem? Porque, se me disser, ficarei muito desapontado. — Encolheu os ombros. — Nunca percebi que me considerasse burro.

Katerina sentou-se no baú aos pés da cama.

— Sim, claro que o quero. Na verdade, eu o desejo desde o momento em que pus os olhos nele pela primeira-vez. Mas desejo que ele queira passar o resto da vida comigo e não com meu útero. Ele nem pediu. Só me disse que nos casaríamos.

— É, isso não foi bem-feito da parte dele. Mas posso perguntar como ele descobriu? — William observou-a por um instante. — Ainda não se percebe, portanto acho que não foi assim.

— Não. Temo que ele ainda estivesse aqui quando me senti mal. — Viu os lábios do primo se retorcerem. — Se rir, atirarei alguma coisa em você.

— E então ele lhe disse que se casariam?

— Somente depois que me arrastei para a cama e dormi por algumas horas. Ah, e Megan me trouxe pão torrado e chá de maçã. E tudo que consigo engolir. Então, acordei e ele estava lá me olhando e me desafiando a lhe dizer que não estava grávida.

William assentiu e sentou-se na beirada da cama, mais perto dela, tocando-lhe levemente os cabelos.

— Ele descobriu enquanto você dormia. Provavelmente começou a associar o enjôo e as fatias de pão torrado, e suspeito que tenha pensado que você não lhe contaria. Isso pode deixar um homem bravo, moça, principalmente se ele se preocupa com a mulher.

— Não sei se ele se importa ou não comigo.

— Ele é um guerreiro experiente, prima, e ainda assim tivemos que lutar para impedi-lo de correr até você de forma insana e frenética. Um homem não age assim se não se importa. Talvez ele ainda não se sinta como você quer, o que não significa que não se sentirá. Você está carregando o filho dele, ele é o herdeiro de Donncoill e, se for um menino, então será um herdeiro. Não é pouca coisa para um homem. Ele será um bom marido.

— Mas ele é o herdeiro de Donncoill e eu devo permanecer aqui em Dunlochan.

— Isso vocês precisam discutir, moça, mas pense nisso. Eu sou um bastardo e garanto-lhe que não é algo agradável. Até a Igreja tem dúvidas sobre aqueles como eu. Se você tiver essa criança sem se casar com Lucas, ela será bastarda. Então, algo que deve saber, se decidir não desposá-lo, é como consertar narizes quebrados, pois seu garotinho se meterá em muitas brigas.

Suspirou depois que William saiu. Ele estava certo. Ela vira muito claramente como fora a vida para William e seus irmãos. Por motivos que nunca compreenderia, a criança era freqüentemente tratada como se o fato de ser bastarda fosse culpa dela. Colocou a mão no ventre. Não permitiria que isso acontecesse com seu filho.

Uma batida soou na porta e ela praguejou. Não ficou surpresa ao ver Annie. O fato de a garota não parecer muito solidária aborreceu-a um pouco. Não era como se tivesse engravidado de propósito ou sozinha.

— Você foi enviada por Robbie, não? — disse, indicando-lhe que sentasse perto do fogo e fechando a porta antes de juntar-se a ela.

— Ele pensou que você pudesse estar cansada de receber ordens' dos homens — disse Annie.

— Então, agora as receberei de mulheres? Annie sorriu.

— Bem, Hilda ameaçou subir aqui e enfiar algum juízo em você com um de seus utensílios culinários. Só não sabe ainda qual.

— Já sabem disso na cozinha?

— Acho que algumas pessoas escutaram você e Lucas conversando.

— Gritando.

— Bem, sim, vocês estavam falando bem alto. — Annie se inclinou e tomou as mãos de Katerina. — Case-se com ele. Case-se com ele porque o ama e não quer dormir sozinha e porque ele será um excelente pai.

— E por que ele está se casando comigo?

— Não sei dizer, mas por que ele permaneceu aqui? Você não o estava exatamente encorajando. E algo que deve tentar entender depois que se casarem.

— Isso não é o melhor a fazer.

— Você começa com mais que muitas mulheres, especialmente alguém como você — uma herdeira. Muitos desses casamentos são arranjados e a moça não pode opinar com quem ficará. Você teve muito mais liberdade. Você escolheu Lucas. Sim, talvez ele finalmente tenha dito a palavra "casamento" por causa do bebê, mas acredito que esse tenha sido seu objetivo desde o princípio. Ele só não é muito habilidoso para cortejar uma moça. Além disso, se você não falou em amor, ele pode estar reticente em falar o que lhe vai no coração.

— Suponho que esteja certa e, claro, não quero que Hilda venha me bater com uma colher de pau ou com uma panela.

Annie riu e, apesar de todos os problemas, Katerina também.

Lucas sentou-se na mesa de trabalho fingindo estudar os planos para um novo estábulo. Em vez disso, no entanto, se perguntava novamente por que Katerina estava sendo tão teimosa em relação a desposá-lo. Sabia que lidara com a situação de forma errada, mas quando ela despertou e olhou para ele com tanta cautela, a raiva que pensara haver controlado retornara com força. Agora estava planejando um casamento e nem sequer sabia se a noiva compareceria. Artan morreria de rir.

A porta do aposento se abriu devagar e Lucas ficou tenso. Katerina entrou e ele sentiu o coração pesado porque ela não parecia uma noiva ansiosa e feliz. Disse a si mesmo que se satisfaria com um simples "sim". Poderia tê-la novamente em sua cama e se aproximariam enquanto esperavam pela criança.

Ele levantou-se e indicou-lhe a cadeira diante da mesa. Quando lhe ofereceu uma bebida, ela negou com a cabeça. Ele sentou-se, encarando-a. Lucas sentia-se desajeitado e detestava a sensação. Katerina, então, olhou diretamente para ele, o que o fez relaxar um pouco, apesar de não saber por quê. Ela parecia irritada.

— Você é o herdeiro de Donncoill — disse. — Eu sou a herdeira de Dunlochan. Sou necessária aqui.

— Ah, não há problemas. Não planejo ou quero ser o senhor de Donncoill por muitos anos. Meu pai ainda é vigoroso e saudável e somos um grupo longevo. Muitos curandeiros, sabe. Podemos permanecer aqui.

Katerina piscou.

— Essa foi fácil.

Ele debruçou-se na mesa e tomou-lhe as mãos.

— Acho que muito do que teme será facilmente resolvido. Deve saber que não estou me casando com você só porque está grávida. Eu não disse isso direito. Estava lá deitado esperando que acordasse e, bem, pensando demais em por que você não havia me contado.

— Como eu disse, só me dei conta recentemente. Tinha certeza de que, assim que soubesse, falaria em casamento e eu não quero me casar por causa do que carrego em meu útero.

— Não estou me casando com você por causa disso, mas não posso esperar até resolvermos tudo, posso? Se eu esperar, a criança poderia ser um bastardo e não há motivo para que ele o seja. Ou ela.

Katerina inspirou o ar, sabendo que estava prestes a mergulhar em águas profundas, mas que não tinha escolha. Amava Lucas, e esperava um filho dele. Se não se casasse, magoaria somente a si mesma.

— Então, devemos nos casar.

— Dentro de três dias. Quero que meu irmão compareça.

— Que assim seja.

Lucas se levantou, contornou a mesa e se inclinou para ela.

— Posso, então, beijar a noiva?

— Sim.

Lucas beijou-a, tentando demonstrar seus sentimentos. Não tinha certeza de como se saíra, mas, quando finalmente ergueu a cabeça, ambos respiravam com dificuldade. Encarou-a, apreciando o calor em seus olhos e o rubor no rosto.

— Posso levar a noiva de volta para o quarto? Katerina riu e se levantou.

— Não, não pode. Ficará em sua cama até que estejamos casados.

— Bem, talvez não queira tanto assim que meu irmão, compareça.

Ela riu, deixando-o esperançoso em relação ao futuro.

— Por onde Lucas andou esta manhã? Katerina olhou para Annie, que observava pela janela.

— Em lugar nenhum. Por que acha que ele teria ido a algum lugar?

— Porque está atravessando os portões. Não reconheci os dois homens grandes com ele. Talvez sejam da família.

Movendo-se para perto de Annie, Katerina olhou para o homem no cavalo Certamente se parecia com Lucas, mas havia algo diferente. No entanto, era difícil identificar a distância qual era a diferença. Quando desmontou, ela percebeu. A rigidez na perna de Lucas, que tanto o preocupava, não estava ali.

— E o irmão dele, Artan — disse. — Chegou a tempo. O casamento será dentro de uma hora.

— Oh, Deus, eles são tão parecidos! — Annie voltou-se para a barriga de Katerina. — Acha que terá gêmeos?

— Se tivermos, vou castrar Lucas.

Annie riu e olhou novamente para fora. Katerina observou Lucas sair para cumprimentar o irmão. Por um breve instante, se abraçaram. Uma saudação carinhosa tão curta que teria perdido se houvesse piscado. Então, Artan bateu com tanta força em suas costas que Lucas cambaleou, devolvendo o golpe logo depois.

— Homens podem ser tão infantis... — murmurou.

— Sim — concordou Annie. — Bem, Lucas ficará feliz. — Annie sorriu. — Nunca imaginei chamar o senhor e a senhora do castelo pelos seus prenomes. Levará um bom tempo para que me acostume.

— Ah, claro, Lucas será considerado o senhor agora. O conselho o aprovou.

— Não se atreveriam a desaprová-lo. Robbie diz que eram muito gananciosos e que levará muito tempo até conseguirmos recuperar tudo. Não compreendo como puderam roubá-la quando deveriam ser os guardiões de Dunlochan.

— Acho que aliviaram a consciência acreditando que roubavam de Agnes.

— Ainda assim não estava certo.

— Não, não estava, mas, como devolverão, o assunto será encerrado.

Katerina colocou o vestido azul-escuro e, enquanto Annie o amarrava, estudou seu reflexo. A cor lhe caía muito bem, realçando-lhe os olhos e a pele. O cabelo estava solto, enfeitado com fitas azuis e, apesar de temer soar vaidosa, achou que estava bonita. Há muito tempo não vestia algo tão especial. Por quase um ano se vestira como um rapaz. Esperava que Lucas apreciasse.

— Oh, milady, está uma noiva adorável — elogiou Annie.

— Você também foi, Annie.

— Acho que todas as noivas são bonitas. É o dia em que usam a roupa mais bonita e caminham em direção ao futuro. — Annie corou e encolheu os ombros ante o olhar de Katerina. — Sinto-me má de vez em quando, porque eu tenho Robbie e uma mulher teve de morrer para que isso acontecesse.

— Agnes não teve de morrer, Annie — tranqüilizou Katerina, abraçando-a. — Ela escolheu morrer. Eu lhe ofereci a vida, e ela não pôde suportá-la sem homens para seduzir e vestidos bonitos para usar. Foi uma razão bem tola para se atirar da janela. Então, não se sinta nem um pouco culpada por ter Robbie. Se Agnes tivesse ido para o convento, ele obteria uma dispensa especial e se livraria dela. Só teria demorado um pouco mais e exigido algum dinheiro.

— Obrigada. Não sabia que ele tentaria acabar com o casamento. Isso faz a diferença.

— E, claro, sendo homem, Robbie não sabe disso.

— Não, claro que não.

— Bem, hora de descer para o salão e conhecer o irmão de Lucas.

Lucas cutucou Artan. Pensara em usar seu manto, mas decidiu que não deveria utilizar as cores de seu clã no casamento com a herdeira das terras de Haldane. Artan estava próximo a ele, parecendo um nobre senhor, com seu manto e suas armas. Lucas sentiu uma breve sensação de perda, pela vida que tivera em Glascreag, mas não se arrependia de casar-se com Katerina e permanecer em Dunlochan.

— Tem um bom pedaço de terra aqui — disse Artan. ― Apesar de não precisar.

— Bem, como disse a Katerina, não desejo ocupar o lugar de senhor de Donncoill por muito tempo.

— Que Deus o ouça. Mas, se precisasse escolher, sabe o que faria?

— Não, é muito cedo. Se muitos anos se passarem, como espero que aconteça, posso muito bem dizer que o domínio de Donncoill deve ser de um de meus irmãos. Você?

— Não, não meu. Tenho Glascreag e é tudo o que quero.

— Pensei que seria assim. — Cutucou novamente o irmão.

— Pare com isso. Você queria se casar com a moça, não?

— Ah, sim, desde que a encontrei pela primeira vez, há um ano.

— Não acredito que não tenha me chamado quando finalmente decidiu satisfazer sua sede de vingança.

Lucas suspirou.

;— Precisava fazer isso sozinho. Provar a mim mesmo que seria capaz. — Curvou-se para esfregar a perna. — Nunca mais lutarei como antes, mas agora sei que luto bem e posso resolver um problema tão grande quanto o que tivemos aqui para manter minha mulher em segurança.

Artan assentiu.

— Sim, compreendo. Lá vem ela. É uma bela mulher, Lucas. Escolheu bem.

— Obrigado. Também acho. Venha, ainda temos alguns minutos e pode conhecê-la agora.

— Porque está pretendendo me abandonar o mais rápido possível durante a festa?

— Você me conhece bem demais.

Lucas sorriu para Katerina e apresentou-a a Artan. Sentiu o peito estufar-se de orgulho. Ela sempre tinha sido bonita a seus olhos, mas, vestida daquela maneira, fazia-o perder o fôlego. Passou os braços sobre seus ombros e beijou-lhe o rosto.

— Lembre-se de que o charmoso sou eu. Katerina riu.

— Sim, posso ver. — Ela o examinou. — Certamente se vestiu muito bem. Estou impressionada. — Respirou profundamente tentando não se agitar com o olhar que ele lançava para seus seios. — Os homens têm algo para você, mas queriam que eu lhe falasse a respeito antes, pois sabem que você é um Murray e um dia será o senhor de Donncoill.

— Ah, é algo que pode me marcar como um Haldane?

— Sim, queriam dar-lhe algo para marcá-lo como o homem que os lidera.

— Ficarei honrado. Ainda temos algum tempo se quiserem dar-me agora. É algo que podem desejar que eu use durante o casamento?

— E, mas não terá que trocar de roupa. — Katerina acenou para William, Patrick, Robbie e Donald. Thomas caminhava orgulhosamente ao lado deles carregando o manto xadrez que a maioria dos Haldane usava. — Ele diz que aceitará com prazer o que oferecem.

Katerina assistiu aos homens colocarem o manto ao redor dos ombros largos de Lucas e ajeitá-lo cuidadosamente. William prendeu-o com um broche de prata e granadas que compunham o emblema de Haldane. Sabia que ele era um Murray e que sempre o seria, mas estava claramente emocionado pelo sinal de completa aceitação pelos homens de Haldane. Eles não poderiam ter encontrado maneira mais clara de dizer-lhe que o aceitavam como seu senhor. Ela teve que morder os lábios para não chorar como uma criança.

Assim que os homens se afastaram, Lucas envolveu-a com os braços e segurou-a perto de si.

— Queria saber se me aceitariam, uma vez que essa é sua terra e seu castelo. E bom que tenham me aceitado.

— Sempre se soube que o homem que eu desposasse seria visto como seu senhor. E por isso que o conselho deveria aprová-lo. E nunca teríamos recuperado Dunlochan sem você.

— Ah, sim, creio que teriam. Você e seus homens estavam causando muitos problemas a Agnes e o fato de o conselho negar-lhe o controle total ajudou. Tudo o que fiz foi agitar um pouco as coisas ao voltar. Deveria estar morto, Isso fez com que nossos inimigos agissem precipitadamente. Como eu disse, colocou-os contra a parede e os manteve lá. O fato de eu estar vivo só os pressionou um pouco mais.

— Modesto, não? — disse Artan.

— Sim, isso é o mais admirável — respondeu Katerina e riu com Artan.

— Está na hora — disse Annie apressando-se e tomando Katerina pela mão.

Katerina sentiu a primeira pontada de inquietação. Amava Lucas e queria desposá-lo, queria que o bebê que carregava tivesse o nome do pai. Ainda assim, estava muito insegura. A confiança que depositava nele fora duramente abalada e não acreditava que já estivesse totalmente restaurada. Ajoelhando-se a seu lado diante do padre, rezava para que não deixasse o coração conduzi-la em direção ao perigo. Mesmo sem saber, Lucas poderia magoá-la muito mais que Ranald ou Agnes.

Katerina percebia que Lucas já estava cansado da comemoração. Sentia que o irmão estava propositadamente alongando os brindes para atormentá-lo. Era um pouco embaraçoso saber que Artan agia dessa forma porque sabia que Lucas estava ansioso para levá-la para a cama. Ainda assim, divertiu-se com o modo como ele o torturava. Havia um demônio em Artan e suspeitava que apreciaria isso.

Tinha que admitir, no entanto, que também estava cansada. Queria ficar sozinha com o marido. Duvidava que conversassem muito, mas, de qualquer forma, não era isso o que queria. Já estava mais do que na hora de terem uma conversa, mas teria que ser cuidadosamente planejada. Esta noite, queria sua paixão. Após o breve encontro há três noites, só conseguia pensar em como precisava dele, no quanto era bom tê-lo nos braços e em como adorava acordar sentindo seu calor envolvê-la.

O que desejava fazer era ir até o quarto, que agora era deles. Queria fazer amorna grande cama com o homem que agora podia chamar de marido. Apesar de terem sido amantes e de ela carregar uma criança, sabia que não sentiria realmente o casamento até que fosse consumado.

De repente, William distraiu Artan, e Lucas rapidamente aproveitou o momento. Agarrou Katerina pela mão e arrastou-a para fora do salão, em meio a muitas risadas e alguns comentários indecentes. A voz profunda de Artan destacou-se das dos demais e ele deixou claro que sabia ter sido astutamente frustrado em seu jogo. Katerina somente riu, achando a avidez de Lucas lisonjeira e excitante. Era impossível não se sentir assim quando um homem como ele estava tão ansioso para ficar sozinho com ela. Era tão gostoso ser desejada, que nem sequer corou diante de alguns dos comentários feitos antes que as portas do salão os abafassem.

Assim que entraram no quarto, ambos pararam e olharam ao redor. Havia flores em todo o lugar. Pétalas de rosas espalhavam-se na cama. No canto, em uma mesa, estavam um jarro de vinho, uma bandeja com pequenos bolos, pão e queijo. Katerina olhou para ele e levantou uma sobrancelha.

— Não fui eu — ele disse. — Acho que Annie esteve ocupada. — Suspirou e olhou novamente ao redor. — Deveria ter sido eu, não? Não sou bom nesse tipo de coisa.

Ela envolveu-lhe o pescoço com os braços e beijou-lhe o rosto.

— E por que deveria?

— E o tipo de coisa que um homem deveria fazer pela esposa, pela mulher que carregará seus filhos.

Era um pensamento tão encantador que Katerina sentiu as esperanças em relação ao futuro aumentarem. Ele podia não compreendê-la o tempo todo ou sussurrar versos doces em seus ouvidos ou mesmo dizer aquelas três pequenas palavras, mas era um homem que a valorizava. Katerina passara a maior parte da vida com um pai que não dava valor a ela ou a qualquer mulher e sabia como isso era importante. Beijou-o e o beijo logo se tornou quente e ávido. Enquanto ele desatava seu vestido, ela tirava o manto de seus ombros e Katerina sabia que a primeira vez juntos naquela noite não seria suave e gentil.

Lucas murmurou desculpas contra sua pele quando quase rasgou suas roupas. Olhar para ela por tanto tempo e ver a beleza que se manifestava de tantas maneiras tinha feito com que quase não suportasse o desejo que o consumia. Sabia que Artan percebera seu estado e tentara torturá-lo arrastando os brindes. Funcionara. Sentia que morreria se não a possuísse logo. Era um pensamento insano, mas a necessidade que o tomava no momento era um tipo de loucura.

Katerina tropeçou ao tentar arrancar-lhe as roupas e ambos caíram no chão. Os risos se transformaram em gritos quando ele a penetrou e conduziu-a ao auge do prazer.

— Não posso acreditar que fiz amor com minha esposa no chão — gemeu Lucas, recuperando lentamente os sentidos.

— Não consigo acreditar que caí — disse ela. — Culpe Artan. Eu vi o jogo que estava fazendo.

— Sim, farei com que pague por isso mais tarde. E agradecerei a William por ter posto um fim à brincadeira. — Olhou-a quando a escutou gemer. — O que foi? O chão a está machucando? — perguntou e rapidamente ajudou-a a erguer-se.

— Não, estava pensando em como todos lá embaixo sabem o que estamos fazendo.

— Acabamos de nos casar — disse, enquanto a carregava para a cama. — É o esperado. Mas suspeito que nunca adivinhariam que não conseguimos chegar até a cama.

Ela riu quando ele praticamente a jogou sobre os lençóis e se esparramou sobre ela. Ocorreu-lhe subitamente que Lucas sempre se preocupara que a rigidez na perna fizesse dele um amante desajeitado. Correu os dedos por sua espinha, pensando se deveria dizer-lhe que se preocupara à toa. Só podia ser grata por isso ter contribuído para mantê-lo fiel. Katerina não conseguia acreditar que ele ainda pensava que pudesse vacilar ao fazer amor, mas decidiu esperar para dizer-lhe que não havia inaptidão alguma. Talvez houvesse um momento em que ele precisasse escutar isso. Nesse instante, após o amor selvagem ao qual tinham se entregado, ele não precisava de elogios.

— Serei um bom marido — murmurou, traçando com os lábios o percurso até os seios, disposto a saboreá-la agora que a loucura diminuíra.

— Creio que sim, Lucas. Espero que me ache o tipo de esposa de que precisa.

— Você é. Não só tolera que eu pule sobre você como um animal, mas faz o mesmo. Que homem poderia esperar mais?

— Suponho que isso seja um elogio — disse, sorrindo enquanto ele a espiava por entre os seios.

— O melhor que um homem pode fazer a uma mulher. — Envolveu-lhe os mamilos intumescidos. — Você é tão-doce! Não consigo parar de querê-la.

— Seu gosto também não é tão ruim — murmurou e lentamente correu as mãos por suas nádegas rijas.

Lucas parou de falar e percorreu com os lábios o corpo macio. O gosto dela o enlouquecia. A sensação das mãos suaves sobre seu corpo enquanto a amava fazia com que ansiasse por cada toque. Acreditava que nunca se cansaria dela. O calor da paixão e a necessidade insana provavelmente diminuiriam, mas ele sempre desejaria mais.

Os pequenos ruídos que ela emitia enquanto ele traçava o caminho até as curvas suaves entre suas pernas eram o mais doce elogio que poderia receber. Quando alcançou o ponto, amou-a com os lábios até que ela gritasse seu nome. Lentamente, percorreu o caminho inverso. Tomou o mamilo excitado na boca e acalmou o corpo a seu lado. Por um instante, descansou a testa contra sua pele quente, desfrutando o calor que o cercava.

— Ah, Lucas, preciso que se mova — sussurrou.

— Sei disso, mas adoro senti-la e estava me esforçando para não me transformar em um animal louco e luxurioso.

Katerina não acreditava que conseguisse rir. A sensação provocada pelo riso, aliado à união de seus corpos, fez com que ambos arfassem. Ela envolveu-o com as pernas e vagarosamente comprimiu o corpo contra o dele. Foi todo o encorajamento de que precisava e logo estava se impelindo contra ela com toda a avidez selvagem que ela desejava. O prazer a tomou de forma tão rápida e intensa que bateu com os saltos do sapato contra as costas de Lucas. Ainda tremia quando ele a penetrou mais profundamente e inundou-a com sua semente.

— Acho que você pode ter me matado — murmurou, mal conseguindo mover os braços e murmurando um protesto quando ele deixou seu corpo.

— Espero que ninguém me veja nu nos próximos dias, pois não saberei explicar essas marcas em minhas costas. — Sorriu quando ela o beliscou.

Lucas deitou-se e aninhou-a nos braços. Adorava a maneira como se ajustava a ele, o corpo quente e suave contra o seu. Poderia abraçá-la assim a noite toda pelo resto da vida. Surpreendia-o que esse simples pensamento o deixasse tão feliz. Havia tantas coisas para serem resolvidas entre eles, mas sabia que o faria, sabia que tudo ficaria bem no final. Ela era sua companheira. Só não sabia disso ainda.

Deslizou a mão sobre seu ventre, sabendo que ainda era cedo, mas queria sentir a criança que haviam gerado.

— Você quer um menino ou uma menina? — perguntou.

— Pensei que todos os homens quisessem filhos — murmurou sonolenta.

— Bem, sim, mas os Murray têm vários meninos. Não precisamos de um para ter um herdeiro. Então, uma filha seria encantador. Uma menininha com cabelos claros e lindos olhos azuis.

— Tudo o que eu quero é uma criança saudável.

— Sim, eu também. — Beijou-lhe a testa. — Descanse, amor. Você precisa descansar para o bem desse bebê saudável que teremos.

Ele a chamara de amor, pensou Katerina fechando os olhos. Seria maravilhoso se realmente fosse seu amor. Disse a si mesma que estava feliz. Tinha um homem bom que cuidaria dela e de seu filho e que fazia seu sangue ferver sempre que a tocava. Como dissera Annie, poucas mulheres tinham tanto. Tinha que aprender a não ser gananciosa, a aceitar o que tinha e agradecer as bênçãos.

Havia sempre a chance de que, trabalhando e construindo uma família juntos, ele passasse a amá-la. Ela se esforçaria ao máximo para fazê-lo feliz e aquilo os aproximaria. Sentiu que ele acreditava na santidade do casamento. Sua voz carregara o peso da verdade e da fé quando proferira os votos. Isso também não era pouco quando tantos homens acreditavam ter o direito de possuir a mulher que quisessem, de ter uma esposa e uma amante.

Sonolentamente, acariciou-lhe o peito, pensando em como poderia descansar sua cabeça nele todas as noites a partir de agora. Era seu marido e, apesar das coisas que ainda a perturbavam e das coisas que desejava, estava feliz. Na verdade, não o faria de nenhuma outra forma.

Lucas sorriu e cobriu as mãos dela quando finalmente pararam de acariciá-lo. Contaria para a família todo o ocorrido e eles desejariam conhecê-la. De alguma forma teria que postergar o momento sem despertar questionamentos ou ferir os sentimentos de alguém. Não queria levá-la até seus parentes até que soubesse ter conquistado seu coração e, ainda mais importante, sua confiança. Havia muitos em sua família que sentiriam se houvesse problemas entre eles.

Fechou os olhos e sorriu. Ele a tinha. Ela já não podia escapar. Agora que estavam unidos diante de Deus e da lei, ele tinha tempo. Tempo para consertar as mágoas que lhe infligira e tempo para conquistar seu coração. Seria o suficiente por enquanto.

 **Cap** **í** **tulo X**

Mulheres podem ser criaturas enigmáticas. Lucas encarou o irmão. Após a refeição da noite, ambos haviam ido até a sala de trabalho. Sentados diante da lareira, bebericando vinho, nenhum deles dissera uma palavra durante quase uma hora. Lucas não sabia se valia a pena esperar tanto pelos conselhos de Artan.

-— E você descobriu essa grande verdade após somente um ano de casamento?

— Se não estivesse tão confortável agora, eu o derrubaria no chão.

— Você e que exército?

— Quer minha opinião sobre como consertar as coisas com sua mulher ou não?

— Por que você acha que alguma coisa precisa de conserto? — Lucas não gostava da idéia de que essas questões estivessem tão instáveis entre eles que até Artan tivesse percebido.

Artan lançou-lhe um olhar de completo desgosto.

— Talvez porque você esteja sentado comigo em vez de estar no quarto com sua esposa? Talvez porque os dois não tenham se falado muito durante o jantar? Talvez porque um só olha para o outro quando tem certeza de que o outro não perceberá? Devo continuar?

— Suponho que nunca tenha tido problemas com sua esposa, que tudo tenha corrido bem entre vocês desde que a conheceu.

— Talvez se eu não a tivesse seqüestrado de sua cerimônia de casamento e ela não tivesse a linda cabecinha cheia de idéias estranhas sobre como uma perfeita esposa deveria ser. —- Artan encolheu os ombros. — Suspeito que eu não seja um homem de convivência fácil.

— Também não sou. — Fez uma careta. — Certamente não facilitei as coisas acusando-a de ser a responsável pela tentativa de assassinato que sofri.

Artan ergueu uma sobrancelha.

— Aquela pequena moça?

— Não ela mesma. Pensei que houvesse dado ordens a Ranald. Por um instante me perguntei se eram amantes ou se planejavam ser. Quando descobri a verdade, já a tinha acusado repetidas vezes. Não descobri a verdade sozinho, em minha mente e em meu coração. Tive que ouvi-la dita por outros. Quando penso nisso agora, acho que estive envolvido em algum tipo de loucura. Tenho certeza de que ela nunca confiará em mim outra vez.

— Claro que confiará. Talvez já confie. Está aqui e se casou com você, não? Também carrega seu filho. Você só tem que encontrar as palavras certas.

— Que seriam?

— Não faço idéia.

— Você deve ter alguma idéia. Obviamente acertou seus problemas com Cecily.

— Nunca a acusei de tentar me matar. Sei com certeza o que não dizer. Não lhe diga que está sendo tola.

Lucas revirou os olhos.

— Não precisava de sua grande sabedoria para dizer-me que isso seria insensato. Nenhuma garota gosta de escutar que está sendo tola, especialmente no que diz respeito a alguma emoção que está sentindo. — Arregalou os olhos quando o irmão subitamente corou. — O que foi?

Artan fez uma careta e tomou um gole de vinho, antes de limpar a garganta e dizer:

— Você tem que lhe dizer o que sente por ela.

— Ah, não tenho certeza de que vai acreditar. Á única coisa em que acredita é que a desejo e não acho que pense que isso vai durar tanto tempo.

— Você tem que lhe dizer que a ama e fazê-la acreditar nisso. Não pense que ela vai saber disso sozinha. Não compreendo, mas as mulheres precisam ouvi-lo dizer em voz alta de vez em quando.

Lucas subitamente sorriu.

— E você não gosta de ouvir sua esposa dizer que o ama?

— Claro que gosto, seu tolo, mas as mulheres gostam de falar sobre como se sentem. Isso não é fácil para um homem. Mas as recompensas por dizer as palavras certas são excelentes. E você pode tentar explicar para ela como pôde culpá-la' e por que não acreditou nela quando disse a verdade.

Lucas assentiu e sorveu um gole de vinho. Adoraria ouvir Katerina dizer-lhe que o amava. Tinha quase certeza de que o amava antes daquela noite no lago quando tudo dera tão errado, mas ela nunca lhe dissera de fato. No entanto, lhe entregara sua inocência e uma mulher como Katerina não o faria se não tivesse profundos sentimentos. Infelizmente, se recordava facilmente também _ de como a alegria que demonstrara ao descobrir que estava vivo se transformara em dor quando lançara acusações sobre ela. Sabia que era uma ferida profunda que ainda doía. Não tinha certeza de poder explicar suas ações, pois ele mesmo não as compreendia completamente.

— Partirei amanhã — Artan anunciou.

— Uma visita tão curta? Só está aqui há dois dias.

— Acho que vocês precisam ficar sozinhos, e certamente não sou necessário por aqui. Resolva as coisas antes que os sentimentos ruins se fortaleçam. Nunca é bom quando isso acontece. Então, voltarei para uma estada mais longa com minha esposa e filhos. Ou vocês vêm nos visitar. Angus apreciaria isso. Haveria mais alguém com quem discutir, o que o deixaria feliz.

Lucas riu e aquiesceu.

— E, acho que gostaria de ter uma ou duas discussões com Angus novamente e com certeza quero ver o que você e Cecily criaram. Então, antes que se retire para descansar para a viagem, deve derrotá-lo mais uma vez no xadrez?

— Muito cedo para se juntar a ela?

— Até que possa decifrar o que dizer e como dizer seria melhor que não passássemos muito tempo sozinhos. Não gosto de silêncios tensos, em que as palavras não ditas retiram o ar do ambiente.

— Vou buscar o tabuleiro.

Katerina adentrou o solário e sorriu para Annie, que costurava sob a janela, parecendo estar em paz. Ficara contente por ela e Robbie terem decidido ficar no castelo em vez de aceitar a oferta do chalé. O interesse de Robbie em cuidar das contas de Dunlochan fora uma agradável surpresa. Lucas estava mais do que disposto a entregar-lhe esse trabalho.

— Onde está sir Lucas? — perguntou Annie quando Katerina sentou-se a seu lado.

Percebendo como Megan a observava com interesse, Katerina corou, sem saber por que se incomodava com a questão.

— Está com o irmão.

— Oh, milady, é maravilhoso observá-los juntos — disse Megan. — Dois homens tão charmosos, tão semelhantes.

— Sim, são muito parecidos — concordou Katerina. — Não sei como consigo diferenciá-los com tanta facilidade.

— Lucas tem uma cicatriz. Katerina riu.

— E, sei disso. E que às vezes não vejo a cicatriz, pois ele está virado para outro lado, assim como Artan, ou ambos estão com a mão sobre o lado direito do rosto. Eles negam, mesmo quando ameaço atingir suas cabeças com uma pedra, mas acho que estão me testando para ver se consigo diferenciá-los. Não importa. Sei que se fossem exatamente iguais, saberia quem é Lucas.

— Isso é bom — provocou Megan.

Katerina riu, mas o bom humor logo passou. Estava no castelo repleto de parentes, criados leais e um marido é, ainda assim, sentia-se dolorosamente solitária. Claro que era tolice, mas não conseguia se livrar do sentimento. Duvidava que se devesse às oscilações emocionais que, dizia-se, afetavam com freqüência as grávidas. Era óbvio que necessitava de algo do marido, de mais do que ele lhe estava dando, e até que o conseguisse continuaria a se sentir como se uma parte dela estivesse faltando.

— Parece muito perturbada e triste para uma mulher com um marido tão bom, charmoso e forte — murmurou Annie.

— Um marido que pensa que sou capaz de mandar matá-lo por ciúme. — Katerina estremeceu ao ver como ambas as mulheres franziram a testa ao olhar para ela.

— Você ainda não resolveu isso, não? — disse Annie, balançando a cabeça. — Sabe que não pode continuar ignorando esse assunto.

— Por que não?

— Porque isso os está consumindo. Não é bom. Ele se desculpou?

— Não com todas as letras.

— Um homem não age como ele se realmente acredita nessas coisas sobre a mulher.

— Não — concordou Megan. — Seria frio com ela e sir Lucas não é frio com você, é?

— Bem, não, mas paixão não tem muito a ver com gostar de uma mulher ou respeitá-la — disse Katerina.

— Como pode pensar que ele não a respeita? Se não a respeitasse, não a teria desposado, com ou sem criança. Se um homem não respeita uma mulher, ele não se importa que ela fique marcada por ter um filho bastardo. Somente agradece o prazer e vai embora. Na melhor das hipóteses, pode ajudá-la com a criança, ou tomando-a a seus cuidados ou enviando-lhe algumas moedas de vez em quando.

Havia muita verdade nisso, mas Katerina não achava que se aplicasse à posição que ocupava.

— Sou a filha de um proprietário de terras. Talvez por isso Lucas sentiu que tivesse que se casar.

Annie parou de costurar e encarou-a.

— O problema não é ele, é? É você. Não consegue perdoá-lo por tê-la magoado, por ter pensado que pudesse ser tão fria e insensível para tentar matar um homem por ciúme.

Katerina fez uma careta ante a indesejável verdade nas palavras de Annie.

— Não é uma coisa fácil de perdoar ou esquecer.

— Não, claro que não, mas você deve fazê-lo. Ele sabe da verdade agora e você não pode duvidar disso.

— Sim, mas ele não a descobriu em seu coração e em sua mente.

— Sei que isso é triste, mas não deveria mantê-la tão distante dele, não quando sei que não está feliz. Ele tem vergonha do que pensou. Não é difícil de ver. Por que você não consegue?

— Ah, vejo isso e há uma parte cruel de mim que está feliz com seu sofrimento.

Annie sorriu.

— Não se preocupe. Também me sentiria dessa forma. — Eu também —- disse Megan.

— Mas você não deve permitir que esses sentimentos arruinem seu casamento antes de começar — continuou Annie. ― Tem que deixar a mágoa passar, milady. Seu marido é um homem bom, mesmo que seja um pouco tolo às vezes, e há uma criança a caminho. Se continuar mantendo distância dele de alguma forma, logo isso aumentará e então não terão um verdadeiro casamento. E assim que quer que as coisas terminem?

— Não, não é o que desejo, mas, Annie, a não ser que ele fale no assunto, não vejo como podemos consertar as coisas. Não consigo evitar o medo de que ele não confia em mim. Acho que ajudaria se eu pudesse compreender como ele pôde ter tais idéias a meu respeito. Talvez ele pudesse me explicar o quanto acreditou nessas coisas horríveis e por que se apegou a elas, e isso certamente ajudaria a curar a ferida. Não sei exatamente o que quero que ele diga, mas ele tem que dizer algo. Como lhe falei uma vez, ele tem que tentar me fazer compreender o que passou em sua cabeça.

— Ah, sim — disse Megan e encolheu os ombros quando Annie olhou para ela. — Tenho muitos irmãos. Podemos não ter as mesmas mães, mas somos próximos. Homens podem ficar com uma idéia errada na cabeça e se apegar a ela somente porque odeiam admitir que estão errados. Já escutei meus irmãos explicarem como chegaram a uma conclusão e a forma como o fizeram foi tão retorcida que não conseguia acreditar. Além disso, se as emoções de um homem estão envolvidas, pode ser pior ainda.

— Você acha que Lucas pode ter acreditado nisso porque sentia emoções fortes a meu respeito? — perguntou Katerina, estranhamente confortada por esse pensamento, ainda que não o compreendesse direito.

— Acho que, alguns homens, se você os magoa, podem ser quase impiedosos. Não gostam de admiti-lo, mas é como se tivessem medo e estivessem dispostos a qualquer coisa para não serem feridos de novo. Se isso significa se apegar a uma crença, mesmo que sem sentido, eles o farão. Meu irmão Garrett tinha certeza de que sua mulher o traíra e nada que se dissesse o fazia mudar de idéia. Ele estava errado, vira algo e interpretara mal, mas deu muito trabalho fazê-lo perceber que se enganara. Tinha ficado tão magoado ao pensar que ela saíra com outro homem, que não queria se arriscar a estar errado e tentar novamente. Talvez esse seja o problema de seu homem. Se for assim, no mínimo, teve o bom senso de admitir que estava errado quando ouviu a verdade a seu respeito da boca dos verdadeiros culpados.

Katerina refletiu por um momento. Tentou imaginar em que situação seria irracional e um exemplo veio-lhe à mente. Não seria difícil ser levada a crer que Lucas a traíra com outra mulher. Não sabia se acreditaria nele se negasse, mas não tinha certeza de onde viria essa falta de confiança. Suspeitava que não acreditaria que um homem tão forte e charmoso pudesse realmente pertencer somente a ela.

Cobrindo rapidamente um bocejo com a mão, resolveu que bastava de falar sobre seus problemas. Eram os mesmos há semanas e a solução também era a mesma que já discutira com Annie. Era o momento de parar de ignorar a imensa barreira que se interpusera entre eles. A próxima discussão sobre o problema seria com Lucas e ela não recuaria.

Após desejar-lhes boa-noite, Katerina retornou para o quarto. Entrou e respirou fundo, feliz por não encontrar sinais de que Agnes tivesse usado aquele aposento. Parecera tolice exigir que o lugar fosse esfregado e a mobília trocada, mas estava feliz por não ter hesitado em sua demanda. Katerina sabia que seria difícil ficar à vontade em um quarto com muitas lembranças da mulher que ajudara a matar seus pais e tantas outras pessoas inocentes que a cercaram. Agora, quando olhava ao redor, só via seus próprios pertences, os de Lucas e pequenos tesouros que a recordavam de seus pais.

Katerina despiu-se, lavou-se e vestiu a camisola. Sentou-se em um banco diante da lareira e começou a pentear os cabelos. Lucas subiria logo. Parecia sempre saber quando ela vinha para o quarto preparar-se para dormir. Era provavelmente um daqueles mistérios sobre o marido que nunca decifraria.

Parte dela queria cumprimentá-lo na porta com a exigência de que conversassem, mas sabia que esperaria um pouco mais. No mínimo, sabia que precisava elaborar as palavras corretas. Também precisava reforçar sua coragem para não recuar ao primeiro sinal de relutância dele, ou a alguma tentativa de seduzi-la para fazê-la esquecer o assunto, pensou com um sorrisinho. Lucas era muito bom nisso e ela apreciava muito para fazê-lo parar uma vez que tivesse começado.

— Está sorrindo por quê? — perguntou, entrando no aposento, divertindo-se quando Katerina gritou de susto. — Não me escutou chegar?

— Raramente ouço quando se aproxima — resmungou e pôs as mãos no peito como se esse gesto pudesse acalmar as batidas de seu coração. — Não acho que algum dia entenderei como um homem tão grande pode se mover tão silenciosamente. — Franziu a testa. — Artan faz o mesmo, não?

— Sim, exige prática e nós praticamos muito quando éramos rapazes treinando com Angus.— Sentou-se na cama e começou a tirar as botas. — Artan partirá de manhã.

— Tão logo?

— Sim. Deu-me muitos motivos, mas acho que está com saudade da mulher e das crianças. Reclamou da cama fria e solitária.

Katerina riu, mas sentiu uma pontada de inveja e tristeza. Artan era um homem grande e rude que falava objetivamente e parecia apreciar uma sessão de treinamento com lanças com qualquer um disposto a enfrentá-lo. No entanto, quando se referia à esposa e aos filhos demonstrava que os amava, que eram a luz de sua existência. Queria isso para ela, mas não sabia como conseguir.

— Devo me assegurar de levantar-me para despedir-me dele, pois tenho alguns presentes para sua família.

— Ficará contente.

Lucas observou-a terminar de pentear os cabelos, caminhar até a cama e entrar sob as cobertas. Apagou a maior parte das velas, tirou o resto das roupas e se deitou a seu lado. Quando a tomou nos braços, compreendeu o que Artan quisera dizer com cama fria e solitária. Não queria nunca mais dormir longe dela outra vez.

Quando Lucas removeu-lhe a camisola, Katerina quase riu. Não sabia por que se dava ao trabalho de vesti-la toda noite, pois ele a tirava assim que se deitavam. Um suave suspiro escapou-lhe dos lábios quando ele a atraiu para seus braços. Apesar dos problemas que persistiam entres eles, só sentia prazer e conforto quando ele a abraçava todas as noites. Quase se sentia querida apesar de, quando estava sozinha, achar difícil de acreditar nisso.

Ele colocou a mão sobre seu ventre e ela beijou-lhe o ombro.

— Espero que não queira gêmeos — disse.

— Acho que não vou tolerar meu irmão levar a melhor.

— Ele fará com que se lembre disso o tempo todo, não?

— Sem hesitar.

— Pobre rapaz.

Lucas riu e beijou-lhe o pescoço. Não achava que um dia teria o bastante dela, da sensação de sua pele e do gosto de sua boca. Tudo o que tinha que fazer era entrar no quarto se ele a desejava.

— Está cansada, Kat? — perguntou, acariciando-lhe as costas.

— Não tão cansada— murmurou e sorriu.

Ele fez amor com ela lentamente e Katerina percebeu que era exatamente disso que precisava no momento. Queria saber como ele adivinhava. Suspirou de prazer enquanto ele a aquecia com beijos suaves. Mesmo os toques lentos e gentis das mãos levemente calejadas a faziam tremer de desejo por ele. Cada beijo era repleto de tanta ternura que ela podia quase acreditar que ele sentia por ela muito mais que desejo.

Deixou escapar um gritinho de choque e desejo quando sentiu a língua deslizar por seu corpo até tocá-la no lugar mais íntimo. Ele a amou com os lábios até que ela gritasse por ele, querendo que a preenchesse. Katerina ofegou quando Lucas colocou-a sobre ele. Por um instante, moveu-se muito lentamente, acariciando-lhe o peito e inclinando-se para beijá-lo com profundidade e vagar. Ele tinha um corpo tão bonito e forte que queria saboreá-lo por um tempo, apreciando o momento em que o desejo aumentava, mas ainda não exigia ser satisfeito.

Lucas ergueu-se o suficiente para tomar seus mamilos com a boca e sugá-los. A princípio, ele lhe dedicava uma atenção quase preguiçosa, mas passou a ficar mais agressivo, mais exigente e Katerina sentiu o corpo responder rapidamente. O calor tomava-a e os movimentos também se tornaram mais exigentes. Lucas agarrou-a pelos quadris, incitou-a a acelerar os movimentos e logo ambos se mexiam freneticamente, buscando atingir juntos o prazer máximo.

Katerina largou-se nos braços de Lucas, ainda trêmula. Sentia que o corpo dele também tremia e ficou satisfeita consigo mesma. Agora que o desejo tinha sido satisfeito, podia apreciar a sensação de seu calor e de sua força. A carícia de Lucas em seus quadris era quase relaxante.

Sufocando um grande bocejo, afastou-se um pouco e deitou-se de lado próxima a ele. Durante um tempo, continuou sentindo falta de sua presença dentro dela, mas logo a sensação passou e ela voltou a apreciar todas as texturas diferentes em seu corpo, do peito largo e suave às coxas mais ásperas. Compreendia o que impulsionava Artan a voltar logo para casa. Katerina duvidava que conseguisse dormir outra vez em uma cama vazia. Até o cheiro de Lucas se tornara necessário para confortá-la à noite.

— Durma, Kat. Foram dias cheios e você não pode se cansar muito — murmurou Lucas.

— Não é bom para o bebê — respondeu, mais adormecida que acordada.

— Não, não é e pelo que Artan me disse, conforme a criança cresce às vezes se torna difícil dormir.

— Não é justo.

Lucas riu e beijou-lhe a testa.

— Talvez seja para praticar, pois quando o bebê chega não se consegue dormir muito também.

— Então é melhor que eu durma o máximo possível agora.

Katerina pressionou o rosto contra seu peito e ouviu as reconfortantes batidas de seu coração enquanto o sono a dominava. Ansiava para contar-lhe tudo o que sentia,-mas estava aterrorizada ao mesmo tempo. Se ele não retribuísse as palavras de amor, ficaria devastada e não haveria como apagar o momento. De alguma forma teria que encontrar força e coragem para agarrar o que desejava desesperadamente: o amor de Lucas. Devia haver uma forma de firmar-se em seu coração.

Lucas correu os dedos pelo cabelo grosso de Kat, tentado a desfazer suas trancas. Não podia reclamar do ato de amor que compartilhavam ou dos muitos prazeres que descobriram juntos na cama, mas queria mais. Queria a mulher que o olhara com tamanha alegria, como se o fato de ele ter sobrevivido fosse a resposta a todas as suas preces. Às vezes, sentia estar sendo indevidamente punido pelo erro de julgamento que cometera a respeito da culpa de Katerina, mas sabia que teria se comportado de forma muito pior se a situação fosse inversa.

Precisava seguir o conselho do irmão. Dizer-lhe tudo, mesmo que isso o fizesse parecer um completo idiota. Era irritante pensar que Artan encontrara a solução para o que ia mal em seu casamento. O único conforto era que o irmão também não tinha se saído tão bem no início da vida conjugai. Lucas sentia que era capaz de superá-lo. Tudo o que tinha que fazer era abrir a boca e articular as palavras que pareciam alojadas em seu coração desde que a encontrara pela primeira vez.

Quase riu, mas não quis acordá-la. Era irônico que a única coisa que poderia consertar os problemas era a mesma que provocara tais problemas. Se não houvesse amado Katerina, não teria ficado tão devastado pela suposta traição e não teria tentado com tanta intensidade mantê-la afastada de seu coração e de sua mente. Tudo isso assegurara que fizesse o melhor para não pensar no espancamento ou avaliar o que era real e o que era mentira.

No dia seguinte se esforçaria para resolver a situação. Falariam sobre aquele horrível período e ele a faria compreender como fora para ele, física e emocionalmente. Katerina era uma mulher compassiva. Se fosse honesto, ela entenderia.

Rezando para estar certo a esse respeito, Lucas decidiu que também .precisava descansar. Revelar como fora tão idiota não seria uma tarefa simples. Teria de se esforçar para se recordar de algo que Artan dissera, que as recompensas valiam a pena.

Katerina entregou a Artan os presentes para sua esposa e filhos. Apesar de saber que partia em boa hora, tinha pena de vê-lo ir. Era um homem rude, rápido com os punhos e áspero com as palavras, mas gostava dele. Também estava ansiosa para conhecer a mulher que se casara com ele.

— Obrigado, moça. — Inclinou-se para beijar-lhe o rosto e falou baixinho: — Não mantenha o tolo dançando em brasas muito tempo. Ele sabe que foi um idiota.

— Ele não me disse isso — respondeu, também em voz baixa.

— Há muitas coisas que um homem tem dificuldades para dizer, moça. Admitir que é um idiota é apenas uma delas. — Piscou para Katerina e virou-se para dar um tapa nas costas de Lucas.

Lucas cambaleou, recuperou o equilíbrio e olhou para Artan.

— O que os dois sussurravam?

— Não estávamos sussurrando — respondeu o irmão, guardando os presentes de Katerina. — Só falava baixo porque estava bem perto dela. Temi que minha voz forte e masculina ferisse aquele lindo ouvido, é tudo.

Katerina riu, lançou um beijo no ar para Artan e correu de volta para o castelo antes que começasse a chover. Artan era definitivamente um pouco estranho, mas um sujeito digno de estima. Sabia que suas famílias seriam próximas. Na verdade, esse pensamento era o bastante para lhe dar a coragem de confrontar Lucas assim que o encontrasse sozinho. Rezava para que os resultados da conversa fossem um começo sólido para a família que construiriam juntos.

— Ela é uma boa moça, Lucas — disse Artan, montando o cavalo, os dois homens que o acompanhavam aguardando em silêncio um pouco mais adiante. — Esclareça o que se interpõe entre vocês.

— Farei isso, apesar de não ser fácil — respondeu.

— Nunca é quando se trata de lidar com mulheres. Pensei melhor no assunto enquanto dormia em minha cama fria. — Ignorou o ruído zombeteiro de solidariedade feito por Lucas. — Uma coisa que aprendi é que não é preciso dizer palavras bonitas. Você só tem que dizer o que tem no coração, não importa o quão doloroso seja. Sim, e se a garota realmente se importa com você, como acredito que se importe, nem mesmo interessa se você parece um completo idiota, contanto que seja honesto.

Lucas sorriu.

— Parece um conselho que a mãe nos deu uma vez.

— Provavelmente sim. Fique bem, irmão.

— Vá com Deus, Artan.

Depois de observar o irmão afastar-se, Lucas voltou ao castelo. Havia muito trabalho a fazer, mas queria terminar o mais breve possível. Artan e ele eram muito semelhantes e se o irmão conseguira estabelecer um casamento sólido e amoroso apesar dos erros cometidos no começo, Lucas sentia que conseguiria fazer o mesmo. Seria difícil e até doloroso, mas não podia esperar mais para falar sobre o espancamento e sobre como ele acreditara que Katerina tivesse alguma participação no episódio. Quando fossem para a cama à noite, pretendia que toda a penosa confusão já fizesse parte do passado.

Katerina alisou nervosamente a saia. Vira Robbie sair da sala e sabia que Lucas estava sozinho no momento. Levara quase o dia todo para encontrá-lo sem alguém a seu lado, discutindo o trabalho que precisava ser feito ou pedindo sua opinião a respeito de algo. Por um instante, pensou em esperar até a hora de deitar, mas logo afastou essa idéia. Uma vez que estivessem na cama, tendia a esquecer-se de tudo exceto de como ele a fazia sentir-se.

Finalmente, entrou no aposento e fechou a porta. Quando Lucas ergueu os olhos dos papéis que estudava e sorriu para ela, Katerina quase se virou e correu. A coragem obviamente não durara muito, pensou com desgosto. Endireitando a coluna, andou até a cadeira diante dele e sentou-se.

Lucas se esforçou para manter o sorriso acolhedor no rosto quando percebeu a expressão nos olhos azuis de Katerina. Parecia séria e ligeiramente nervosa. Tentou pensar em algum novo crime que houvesse cometido, mas não se lembrou de nenhum.

— Algum problema, amor?

Katerina respirou fundo antes de responder.

— Temo que sim, Lucas, e é entre nós.

Lucas sentiu o coração afundar. Tinha a forte sensação de que ela pretendia falar sobre as mesmas coisas que ele planejara discutir mais tarde e, de repente, não se sentiu preparado. Tudo o que planejara meticulosamente dizer na vã esperança de parecer razoável havia desaparecido de sua mente.

— Que problema seria esse? — Olhou para a porta, pensando se poderia dizer que algo exigia sua presença de imediato. Lucas pulou quando ela bateu com força a mão na mesa.

— Nem pense em tentar escapar. Passei semanas reunindo coragem e pretendo levar isso até o fim.

— Deve ser algo terrível se precisou se preparar tanto para falar.

— É mesmo, Lucas. Diz respeito a nosso casamento e ao nosso futuro. Não precisa ficar tão tenso. Só estou tentando consertar as coisas e construir um futuro, não destruí-lo.

— E sobre minhas acusações, não? — perguntou, correndo a mão pelos cabelos.

— Sim. Há uma imensa barreira entre nós por causa do que aconteceu no lago e ela não vai desaparecer. Não, acho que pode ficar ainda maior e mais difícil de ser derrubada.

— Acredita mesmo que existe uma barreira entre nós?

— Sim, acredito e sou responsável por uma parcela disso. Você me magoou, Lucas. Algumas vezes me pergunto se o problema maior não está em quando isso aconteceu. Vi que estava vivo e fiquei muito feliz. Tudo o que queria fazer era correr para seus braços, segurá-lo perto de mim e tocá-lo até me convencer de que não era outro sonho e então...

— Eu a derrubei, cuspi tudo de volta em você. — Lucas ajoelhou-se a seus pés e tomou-lhe as mãos. — Sei disso, meu amor. Sabia disso enquanto eu o fazia e parte de mim queria aliviar o sofrimento no instante em que o percebi em seus olhos. Outra parte sentia que você merecia ser magoada e, outra ainda, queria suplicar seu perdão. Mantive-me assim até quase enlouquecer.

— Mas por que, Lucas? Não consigo compreender. Por que pensou que eu tivesse qualquer coisa a ver com aquilo? Como poderia algum dia pensar que faria algo assim, não importando o quanto estivesse enciumada em relação a Agnes. E, confesso, estava mesmo. Terrivelmente enciumada cada vez que ela sorria para você ou tocava-lhe o braço. Tinha certeza de que ela o tomaria de mim, pois encantava todos os homens que pisavam em Dunlochan. Ela até persuadiu meu pai de que era doce e inocente.

Lucas levantou-se, tirou-a da cadeira e pegou-a nos braços. Carregou-a até o confortável banco estofado no canto da sala, sentou-se e, ignorando seus protestos, colocou-a no colo, mantendo-a próxima a ele.

— Parte de mim nunca acreditou de fato que você estivesse envolvida naquilo. Infelizmente, me convenci de que era o desejo que eu sentia por você se manifestando, a parte de mim que queria acreditar somente em coisas boas a seu respeito para que pudesse voltar para sua cama.

— E voltou mesmo. — Apesar de compreender o que dizia, não sabia julgar se era bom ou ruim. — Sim, eu o queria lá, mas ficava envergonhada por ser tão fraca a ponto de levar um homem que tinha tal opinião a meu respeito para minha cama, por permitir que tomasse meu corpo.

— Não fiz isso, coração. Já sabia a verdade quando fizemos amor.

— Quer dizer que passou a acreditar em mim?

A expressão em seu rosto fez com que desejasse mentir para ela, dizer-lhe que acontecera dessa forma, mas isso só colocaria uma nova barreira entre eles.

— Não, não foi assim, apesar de desejar poder dizer que sim. — Pressionou sua testa contra a dela. — O que aconteceu quando você foi ferida é que fiquei determinado a descobrir a verdade. Não suportava mais os dois lados que brigavam dentro de mim, aquele que acreditava e o que temia acreditar. Então, fui até Dunlochan explorando as muitas passagens secretas e cheguei a uma que dava diretamente no solário de Agnes. Há até um orifício na parede.

— William comentou.

— Agnes e Ranald conversavam. Ele a comunicava de que você estava viva. Durante essa conversa, mencionaram o espancamento, como o planejaram e como a usaram. Não foi seu ciúme que quase me matou. Foi o de Agnes. Não tolerava o fato de que não estivesse interessado nela, mas sim em você. Pior ainda era que tinha consciência de que, caso quisesse desposar você, obteria a aprovação do conselho.

— Então, você tinha que morrer.

— Você também, pois ela era o tipo de mulher que não aturava uma rival.

Doía pensar que Lucas nunca acreditara em sua história e tivera que escutar a confissão de quem o queria morto para confirmar sua inocência. Tentou ser razoável. Se ela pensasse que ele a havia traído, provavelmente não ouviria suas alegações de inocência. O fato de senti-lo culpado garantiria seu esforço para duvidar de cada palavra. Além disso, ele tinha buscado a verdade e ela não poderia ignorar isso. Suspirou.

— Então, quando soube da verdade, sentiu que era seguro dar vazão a seu desejo por mim.

— Quando compreendi tudo me senti o maior dos idiotas.

— Parece justo — murmurou e quase sorriu quando o sentiu puxar levemente suas trancas em uma pequena punição. — Então, estava aborrecido por ter se enganado e o que mais?

— Aborrecido? Kat, fiquei devastado. Era como se as nuvens tivessem se afastado no céu e, de repente, eu pudesse ver nitidamente de novo. Sim, escutar a verdade da boca deles me fez enxergá-la, mas não era tão simples. Foi como se ouvi-los libertasse a verdade dentro de mim. Como se as palavras girassem a chave da prisão em que eu a havia trancado. Percebi que sempre soubera; mas a afastara para um canto profundo dentro de mim e me recusara a enfrentá-la. O que não conseguia entender era o porquê disso.

Katerina acariciou seus cabelos. Parecia tão aborrecido até agora, semanas após a revelação, que sabia que sentia um profundo remorso por tê-la acusado.

— Sabe por que o fez?

— Sim, acho que sim, apesar de me fazer parecer um louco. — Fez uma careta. — Teve a ver com o que sofri. Sou um homem forte e um bom guerreiro.

— Sem dúvida.

Sorriu debilmente ante o apoio instintivo.

— Ainda assim, estive indefeso naquela noite. Todas as minhas habilidades não puderam me salvar de ser espancado até próximo à morte, ter os ossos quebrados, meus... — Olhou para ela quando colocou um dedo trêmulo sobre sua boca.

— Estava lá e vi tudo. Só agora consigo começar a me livrar dos pesadelos provocados por aquelas imagens.

Beijou-lhe a palma da mão antes de colocá-la sobre o coração.

— Quando Ranald cortou meu rosto, inclinou-se e me disse que você dera a ordem para que eu não fosse mais tão bonito e não partisse o coração de mais garotas ou alguma tolice semelhante. Triste admitir que foi uma das coisas que permaneceram em minha mente quando muito havia se perdido, as lembranças do período todo muito fragmentadas. Aquilo e a imagem de você parada lá, observando, sem expressão no rosto.

—Meu Deus!

— Amaldiçoei a Deus por ter me abandonado algumas vezes, antes de me recuperar o suficiente para parar com essa tolice. Quando me atiraram no lago me fingi de morto por algum tempo, mas estava sempre avançando pela água, tentando alcançar à margem mais próxima e, ainda assim, manter-me distante deles. Nadei quando senti que já não me veriam. Não vi quando a atiraram. E minhas provações tinham apenas começado. Rastejei para o mais longe possível da margem e cuidei dos ferimentos o melhor que pude. Tentei chegar em casa. Boa parte disso é um grande mistério para mim. Tive ajuda pelo caminho e me lembro de algumas coisas. Então, Artan chegou para me levar de volta a Donncoill.

— Artan chegou? Assim, de repente?

— Bem, ele sabia que eu estava em apuros, sofrendo, e seguiu o sentimento até me encontrar.

Katerina levantou-se e serviu a ambos uma caneca de cidra antes de se sentar outra vez em seu colo.

— Você e ele são muito ligados, imagino. Acontece com gêmeos algumas vezes.

— Sim, e sou muito grato por isso. Estava quase morto, a perna gravemente infeccionada, uma vez que os ossos rasgaram a pele. — Ouviu-a arfar e apertar a mão em seu braço e decidiu que não era necessário fazê-la sofrer com os detalhes repulsivos. — Foram semanas antes que estivesse bem o suficiente para começar a pensar no que ocorrera.

— E você ouviu a mentira cruel de Ranald e me viu parecer tão fria quanto Agnes.

— Sim. — Lucas balançou a cabeça. — Algumas outras memórias retornaram com o tempo, mas eram contraditórias em relação ao que eu já acreditava. Então, não prestava atenção.

Depositou ã caneca no pequeno baú próximo ao banco. Fez o mesmo com a dela e tomou-lhe as mãos.

— E humilhante admitir, mas comecei a ver o que tinha feito depois de descobrir a verdade. — Olhou para as mãos unidas de ambos. — Estava magoado pelo que via como uma traição sua. Como lhe disse, queria casar-me com você, estava somente tentando cortejá-la um pouco antes de pedir sua mão. Sofri pela perda daquilo, por perdê-la como se estivesse morta, e sofri pela perda de tudo o que começara a planejar e de com tudo o que sonhava, as crianças e tudo o mais.

Katerina encostou o rosto em seu cabelo.

— Quando disse que sofreu, quer dizer que chorou, Lucas? — indagou com ternura.

— Como um bebê.

Katerina disfarçou um sorriso. Tornava-se muito claro pára ela agora. Lucas sentiu-se humilhado pela fraqueza por ela, uma fraqueza que o levara às lágrimas. Suspeitava que o fato de não ter tocado em uma mulher naquele período também fosse encarado da mesma forma. Além disso, ele poderia não vê-lo ainda e, se visse um dia, nunca admiti-lo, mas o fato de ela ter estado lá, tê-lo visto espancado, derrotado e mesmo gritando de dor algumas vezes também fora humilhante. E ela era uma parte intrincada de cada uma dessas humilhações. Katerina ficou perplexa por ele ter se aproximado dela novamente.

— Compreendo agora, Lucas —- disse e beijou-lhe a testa, uma vez que ele ainda não levantara o rosto.

— Ah, não, não entende.

Inclinou-se um pouco quando ele a encarou.

— Há mais?

— Sim, no momento em que soube da verdade, queria você de volta. Queria-a em minha cama e em meu lar. Mas, mais importante, queria-a de volta em meu coração. Você nunca o havia deixado, na verdade, mas eu a havia empurrado para muito longe, para impedi-la de me atormentar e me fazer pensar em tudo o que perdera. Minhas lembranças destroçadas me faziam vê-la como culpada, meu orgulho me fazia relutar em olhar novamente para você e meu coração, com um grande esforço de minha parte, estava determinado a ser duro como pedra. No entanto, não foi uma batalha fácil porque o outro fato que me fazia sofrer era acreditar que eu amava uma mulher sem honra. — Sentiu-a enrijecer-se em seu colo, pensando em tudo o que acabara de dizer.

— Você me ama?

— Sim, moça. Não pude matar completamente esse amor e isso me fez querer odiá-la, por mais que pareça sem sentido.

Com lágrimas queimando-lhe os olhos, Katerina envolveu-lhe o pescoço com os braços.

— Faz todo o sentido.

— Bem, se você acha, então para mim está bem, pois me faz parecer menos estúpido.

— Faz sentido para mim, Lucas, porque pensei que amava um homem sem fé em mim, sem confiança e respeito, um homem que era capaz de acreditar que faria amor selvagem com ele uma noite e ordenaria um brutal espancamento no dia seguinte.

Lucas apertou-a ainda mais e pressionou o rosto contra seus seios, embaraçado pela súbita presença de lágrimas em seus olhos.

— Tem certeza?

Ele sorriu quando sentiu seu peito se erguer com um suspiro de exasperação.

— Tenho certeza desde o começo. A única coisa que mudava de tempos em tempos era o fato de eu querer estar apaixonada por você. — Tomou-lhe o rosto entre as mãos e levantou-o para ela. — Lucas, juro sobre o túmulo de minha mãe que nunca o trairia e nunca o machucaria.

Ele esfregou os lábios contra os dela.

— Sei disso, meu amor. Acho que sempre soube. Só estive um pouco louco durante algum tempo. Era como uma criança amalucada que se queima uma vez e depois prefere tremer no escuro a fazer fogo.

— Muitos chutes na cabeça.

— Uma desculpa muito boa. Perdoe-me por tê-la magoado — acrescentou.

— Ah, bem, isso está consertado. Seria agradável voltarmos para o começo e fazermos tudo certo, mas... — Gritou, surpresa, quando ele subitamente a retirou de seu colo, agarrou-a pela mão e saiu da sala, arrastando-a atrás dele. — O que é isso? O que estamos fazendo?

— Você vai ver.

Katerina não disse nada, só observou curiosa enquanto ele reunia cobertores, uma cesta com comida e vinho e mandava preparar seu cavalo. Riu um pouco quando ele a colocou na sela e montou atrás dela, pois começava a ter uma idéia do que pretendia fazer. Por um instante, quando chegaram às margens do lago, só pôde ver a tragédia que quase ocorrera ali, o local onde ambos quase haviam morrido. Espantou, apressadamente, os fantasmas, enquanto Lucas a ajudava a descer do cavalo.

— Agora, creio que estávamos bem aqui quando nos amamos pela primeira vez — disse, estendendo o cobertor em um pedaço de terra coberto por musgos sob um imenso pinheiro.

Ela olhou ao redor, percebeu que estava certo e sorriu.

— Exatamente aqui, meu lindo e elegante cavaleiro. Posso até ver a marca que deixou na árvore com seu punhal.

— Venha cá — disse, fazendo uma leve mesura e ajudando-a a sentar-se no cobertor, ainda que ambos soubessem que ela não precisava de auxílio. — Devemos começar de novo, neste local, neste momento. Talvez também possamos afugentar os fantasmas que permanecem aqui.

— Acabei de fazer isso — disse, servindo-lhes vinho.

— Menina esperta...

Lucas dispôs a comida e alimentou-a enquanto falavam sobre o que deveria ser feito em Dunlochan, sobre suas famílias e o futuro. Tiveram até um início de discussão sobre o nome dos cinco primeiros filhos. Lucas garantiu-lhe que a decisão de permanecer em Dunlochan estava mantida e que não era um grande sacrifício, uma vez que o pai ainda era saudável e governaria Donncoill por muitos anos. Satisfeitos e sonolentos graças ao calor do sol deitaram-se e olharam para o claro céu de verão.

— Foi um bom recomeço — disse Lucas.

— Sem dúvida, meu marido — concordou Katerina. — Apesar de você ter se esquecido de outra coisa que aconteceu aqui.

— Ah, sim, fizemos amor.

— Isso mesmo.

— Amor selvagem, se bem me lembro de suas palavras.

— Do melhor tipo.

— Não vou discordar disso.

— Claro que era noite de lua cheia. Muito romântico. — Sorriu quando ele gemeu ante a palavra "romântico".

— Lembre-se, é um novo começo. Não queremos fazer tudo exatamente como fizemos na época.

— Não? Bem, já fizemos algo diferente. — Colocou a mão sobre o ventre. — Estou grávida.

Lucas cobriu as mãos de Katerina com as suas.

— E isso significa que já consertei um erro.

— Que erro? — Sentou-se para tirar as botas e poder sentir a grama sob os pés.

— Deveria tê-la engravidado há um ano. Isso me faria retornar logo e não teria permitido que essas idéias estúpidas se estabelecessem em meu cérebro confuso. -

— Você estava pensando em me engravidar quando me trouxe aqui aquela noite? — Lançou-lhe o olhar mais zangado possível quando ele sorriu.

— Pensei nisso — respondeu com orgulho.

— Não acredito que tivesse tal plano. Pensava em fazer isso para que me casasse com você?

— Essa era minha idéia. Eu a arrebataria repetidas vezes até que minha semente frutificasse e, então, cortes-mente, me casaria com você. Foi tudo muito bem pensado.

— Se planejou com tanto cuidado, por que não o fez?

— Porque fiquei todo mole e estúpido após tomar sua virgindade. Foi um pouco dolorido para você a princípio e não quis infligir-lhe mais dor. Então, deixei-a em paz e fiz planos para a próxima vez.

Por um instante, Katerina sentou-se, escutando os sons dos animais que viviam próximo ao lago e observando o reflexo do sol na água. O que Lucas dissera ressoava em sua mente, provocando imagens muito sedutoras. Estavam, no entanto, no meio de um dia surpreendentemente luminoso. Por outro lado, refletiu, logo começaria a ficar redonda com a criança que carregava, o que a tornaria mais recatada; No momento, estava em excelente forma, tudo firme e no lugar certo. Não seria assim por muitos anos, então, por que não ousar um pouco?

— Lucas?

— Sim, querida?

— Não sou mais virgem.

Lucas levou um instante para reconhecer o convite. Logo, agarrou-a e deitou-a, posicionando-se sobre ela.

— Selvagem — murmurou, puxando-o em sua direção.

— Seu selvagem — disse ele, contra seus lábios.

— Todo meu. Então, quando começa esse arrebata-mento?

— Paciência, mulher. Há mais uma coisa que deve ser feita, algo que desejaria ter feito há um ano. Algo que talvez tivesse nos ajudado a evitar ao menos parte dos problemas em que nos metemos.

— E isso seria? — perguntou, começando a desatar-lhe a camisa.

— Dizer-lhe o quanto a amo, como você é a luz em minha alma e minha companheira perfeita.

— Fui tão covarde quanto você, meu marido. Então, digo-lhe agora, no local em que unimos nossos corpos pela primeira vez, que eu o amo, meu lindo selvagem, e o amarei para sempre.

Ele a beijou, tentando demonstrar todas as lindas palavras que era incapaz de formular.

— Oh, foi adorável — sussurrou Katerina, o coração pulsando em uma perigosa mescla de desejo e ternura. — Agora, quanto ao arrebatamento... — provocou.

Lucas riu e beijou-a mais uma vez.

 **Ep** **í** **logo**

 _ **Ver**_ _ **ã**_ _ **o, 1483**_

Estou com ele. Vá atrás dela. Lucas riu enquanto dava largos passos atrás da filha, Morainn. A minúscula garotinha estava se movendo em uma velocidade impressionante para alguém que começara a andar recentemente. Os cachos escuros balançavam loucamente e ele sabia que ela tinha um grande sorriso no pequeno rosto angelical. Sabia também que gritaria tanto quanto o irmão gritava agora quando a alcançasse. Enquanto a perseguia, Lucas olhou para trás e viu Katerina lutar para colocar o filho, Lachann, que se retorcia, de volta na carroça, enquanto Annie, Robbie e Patrick sorriam. Chacoalhou a cabeça, pensando que deveriam ter trazido mais gente na jornada só para arrebanhar as crianças. Lucas agarrou a filhinha pela cintura.

—Não! — gritou Morainn, o pequeno corpo enrijecendo quando Lucas a pegou nos braços.

—- Agora, mocinha, eu digo "sim" e sou seu pai — disse Lucas.

Quando Morainn olhou para ele com os grandes olhos iguais aos da mãe, uma lágrima escorrendo pelo rosto, Lucas suspirou. Agradava-o que Katerina conseguisse ser firme com ela porque, cada vez que tentava, achava a coisa mais difícil que já tinha feito. Pior, apesar de ainda não ter vivido dois anos completos, Morainn parecia saber como dobrar o pai. Só o fato de que ela conseguisse fazer o mesmo com cada homem e garoto em Dunlochan evitava que se sentisse humilhado por sua fraqueza.

Colocou-a em pé e apontou em direção à carroça de uma forma que julgou adequadamente autoritária. Morainn olhou para ele, para seu dedo e para a carroça. O irmão permanecia lá, finalmente quieto, o cabelo claro desordenado por causa do vento e o polegar enfiado na boca enquanto observava a irmã. Morainn gritou o nome do irmão e dirigiu-se até lá na velocidade de sempre. Lucas seguiu-a, suspeitando que esse seria o modo como ela abordaria todas as coisas na vida. Pensou que, indubitavelmente, envelheceria antes do tempo.

— Espero com fervor que a breve corrida pelas colinas os mantenha tranqüilos e quietos pelo resto da jornada — disse Katerina, auxiliando Annie a cobrir as crianças.

— Tranqüilos, talvez, mas nunca quietos — retrucou Lucas, quando Morainn e Lachann começaram a conversar em uma linguagem que só eles compreendiam. — Sobre o que será que conversam?

— Sobre como os pais são irritantes? — Katerina sorriu e beijou o rosto de Lucas, que a ajudava a acomodar-se.

— Ah, sim, aqueles grande animais que tolhem sua liberdade. — Beijou-lhe a testa. — Chegaremos a Glascreag antes do pôr-do-sol, querida.

— Não foi uma jornada tão longa. Verdade. Não para mim, pelo menos — acrescentou depois de olhar para os gêmeos e gentilmente tentar arrumar os cachos desordenados dos cabelos de Lachann. — Só espero que seu irmão saiba o que, em breve, estará solto em sua casa.

— Lembre-se de todas as histórias que ele contou sobre seus próprios garotos, Aiden e Eric, e mesmo sobre a menininha de Angus, Megan — disse Lucas montando o cavalo. — Suspeito que está acostumado com isso.

Quando Donald fez a carroça se mover, Katerina observou o marido cavalgar para junto de Robbie e Patrick. Nunca se cansava de olhar para o homem que desposara. Apesar da eventual rigidez na perna, era maravilhoso olhar seu corpo. De alguma forma, o fato de mancar um pouco se tornava atraente em um homem tão grande e forte.

E ele lhe dera crianças saudáveis e robustas, pensou com um sorriso, contemplando os filhos. Katerina ainda achava difícil acreditar que, em segurança, dera à luz gêmeos, uma menina e um menino que eram uma intrigante mescla de Lucas e de si mesma. Lachann tinha cabelos claros e os olhos do pai e Morainn tinha espessos cabelos escuros e os olhos da mãe. Eles corriam o grave perigo de serem mimados por todos em Dunlochan.

Katerina esperava que o irmão de Lucas e sua esposa não achassem a dupla uma preocupação muito grande, pois queria que Lucas e Artan desejassem visitar-se a cada oportunidade. Esposas grávidas, trabalho, as condições do tempo e crianças pequenas demais para enfrentar a jornada já eram motivos suficientes para mantê-los afastados.

— Está nervosa, Katerina? — perguntou Annie, após ver que os gêmeos estavam mais adormecidos que despertos.

— Um pouco — ela admitiu com relutância. — Tenho me correspondido com a esposa de Artan, mas ainda não nos conhecemos. Logo estaremos face a face, assim como nossos filhos. Quero que seja perfeito, ainda que as crianças possam algumas vezes desorganizar as coisas.

Annie assentiu.

— Isso eles podem, mas você tem a mim e tenho certeza de que há babás em profusão em Glascreag.

— Claro que sim. — Katerina fez uma careta. — E que sei como Lucas está ansioso para ver o irmão novamente e não quero que nada dê errado. Sei que é o maior desejo dele que nossas famílias sejam próximas — esposas e crianças, assim como ele e Artan.

— Dará tudo certo. — disse Annie, quando Katerina franziu a testa. — As cartas de lady Cecily são leves, divertidas e calorosas. Tenho certeza de que ela também é assim. E você já encontrou o irmão de Lucas várias vezes. As crianças irão brincar e brigar e é assim que deve ser. — Annie tocou os lindos cabelos vermelhos de seu filho que, com apenas cinco meses, ainda dormia durante a maior parte do tempo. — Mal posso esperar que meu pequeno Ian possa correr e brincar com os outros.

Depois de sé assegurar que as crianças agora adormecidas estavam cobertas, Katerina envolveu-se com um cobertor.

— Sei que tudo o que disse é verdade. Acho que só preciso superar esse primeiro encontro.

— Será breve e, então, poderá relaxar e aproveitar a visita.

— Lá está Glascreag — apontou Lucas, cavalgando ao lado da carroça e sorrindo para a esposa que despertava. — Afaste o sono dos lindos olhos, mulher, e veja.

Katerina olhou. Não tinha certeza sobre o que imaginara a respeito de Glascreag. A primeira palavra que lhe ocorreu foi formidável. Olhando ao redor, viu que a terra era boa e cultivável. Um vale tranqüilo cercava o grande castelo, cujas pedras escuras e enormes muralhas pareciam espetaculares à luz do sol poente.

Refletiu, então, sobre como Lucas fora cuidadoso e atento ao se aproximar das terras de Glascreag, atravessando com rapidez e descrição os terrenos de outros clãs. Um vigia ficara de guarda todas as noites e Katerina agora percebia que não fora somente para protegê-los de ladrões. Glascreag e os MacReith podiam não estar em guerra com ninguém no momento, mas ela suspeitava que não eram exatamente aliados da maioria dos vizinhos.

Esse era o local onde o marido havia sido treinado. Lucas passara ali dez anos de sua vida se transformando em um homem, pensou, enquanto o via observar ao redor com evidente afeto. Isso explicava aquele lado algo selvagem dele, que não detectara nos outros Murray. Essa terra dura, mas belíssima, o havia moldado, se infiltrara em seu sangue é aprimorara suas habilidades para a batalha. De alguma maneira, o Lucas que conhecia nascera ali.

— Não mudou nada — disse ele, revelando prazer na voz.

— Acredito que um lugar como esse sofra poucas transformações — disse Katerina. — A terra não permite.

— Sim, verdade. Pode ser difícil por aqui, mas Angus tem terras muito boas.

— Boas o suficiente para despertar um pouquinho de inveja?

— Sim, apesar de não se derramar sangue por aqui há algum tempo. Artan diz que tem sido bastante pacífico, recentemente.

O tom em sua voz revelava que aquilo não necessariamente agradava Artan e que Lucas concordava com os sentimentos do irmão.

— Suspeito que lady Cecily esteja feliz que seja. assim — murmurou.

— Artan também está. Não desejaria que a família corresse perigo.

Pelo modo como Artan falava da esposa e dos filhos, Katerina sabia que era verdade. Antes que pudesse responder, os filhos despertaram, desviando-lhe a atenção. Com a ajuda de Annie, conseguiu trocar-lhes as roupas antes de adentrarem os portões de Glascreag. Segurando a pequena Morainn enquanto Annie cuidava de Lachann, Katerina observou um grupo de pessoas descer apressadamente as escadas do castelo para cumprimentá-los.

O único que reconheceu foi Artan. Em cada braço forte segurava um dos pequenos meninos de cachos negros e grossos, ambos rindo e se retorcendo. Um passo atrás estava uma delgada mulher ruiva que só poderia ser lady Cecily. Um homem alto e mais velho, os cabelos negros com mechas prateadas, tinha uma das mãos no braço de uma mulher roliça e grisalha e a outra com os dedos entrelaçados aos de uma pequena e loira garotinha. Dois jovens muito charmosos desviaram do casal que descia a escada mais devagar e correram para cumprimentar Lucas.

Os homens se dedicaram aos típicos abraços breves seguidos de tapas nas costas que os faziam cambalear de leve. Katerina encontrou-se sendo abraçada e beijada conforme era apresentada a todos. Não precisava, de fato, escutar seus nomes, pois, pelas histórias de Lucas e cartas de Cecily, podia facilmente identificá-los. Surpreendeu-a que Angus MacReith fosse apenas um primo distante de Artan e Lucas, pois o homem aparentava ser pai deles. Os primos de Lucas, Bennet e William, receberam um olhar atravessado dele, que, obviamente julgou-os muito efusivos e calorosos nos cumprimentos à sua esposa. Assim que Katerina saudou as mulheres, sabia que seriam amigas. Percebeu que Cecily era tão afetuosa e bondosa quanto demonstrava nas correspondências que trocavam e que Meg era exatamente como tinha sido descrita por Cecily nas cartas, uma pessoa amorosa e perspicaz.

—Então, onde está sua menininha? -— perguntou Angus.

Katerina interrompeu abruptamente a conversa com Cecily.

—- Morainn está bem aqui... — disse, as duas últimas palavras transformando-se em um sussurro quando, ao olhar ao redor, não encontrou a filha.

— Passarinho! — gritou uma voz de criança. Katerina voltou-se para ver a menina correndo em direção às galinhas.

— Lucas!

Rindo como os primos, Lucas foi atrás da criança. Artan estava tão ocupado atormentando o irmão sobre sua incapacidade de controlar os filhos, que se esqueceu de observar os próprios. Eric e Aiden rapidamente correram atrás da priminha, informando-a ruidosamente que os animais que agora fugiam assustados não eram pássaros e sim galinhas. Lachann e Megan, a filhinha de Angus, protestaram quando foram impedidos de correr atrás das outras crianças. Katerina suspirou e tentou acalmar Lachann. Sem dúvida, levaria muito tempo até que conseguisse ter uma conversa de mulher para mulher com a esposa de Artan.

— Finalmente, silêncio! — exclamou Cecily, sentando-se em um banco acolchoado perto de Meg.

Katerina sorriu, já confortavelmente acomodada perto da lareira.

— Silêncio para nós, pois acho que as babás ainda ficarão bastante ocupadas.

Cecily e Meg riram.

— É, isso é verdade.

Katerina olhou em direção aos homens sentados à mesa, bebendo cerveja e discutindo.

— Gostaria de saber sobre o que discutem.

— Sobre tudo e nada. Meg assentiu.

— Angus adora um bom debate.

— Lucas sempre disse isso, mas achei que estivesse brincando. — Katerina olhou outra vez para os homens, sacudiu a cabeça e riu. — E óbvio que ele estava dizendo a verdade. — Olhou ao redor do salão mais uma vez, antes de voltar-se para Cecily e Meg. — Queria há muito tempo conhecer esse lugar. Lucas contou-me tantas histórias sobre os anos passados aqui, o treinamento e Angus. Sabia de toda a influência que o fez tornar-se o homem que é hoje.

— Sim — concordou Cecily. — Acho que ele e Artan nasceram para esta vida. Os Murray vivem em uma terra mais branda e tranqüila, muito mais perto dos limites dos lugares que Angus adora amaldiçoar. Artan e Lucas são os filhos que ele nunca teve. — Cecily sorriu para Katerina. — Você ganhou uma família bem grande ao se casar com Lucas.

— Comecei a perceber isso quando os Murray começaram a nos visitar. Tenho uma dúzia de primos que conheço. Talvez tenha mais e só não os tenha encontrado ainda. Meu tio era muito apegado às moças — disse quando ambas a olharam com curiosidade. — Pensei que era muito até que comecei a ouvir sobre a família de Lucas e a conheci. Isso é bom. Meus filhos sempre terão com quem contar se precisarem.

— Sim, e com aqueles que seguramente os protegerão. Olhando de volta para o marido, Katerina disse, serena:

— Às vezes olho para este homem e me pergunto como ele chegou a ser meu.

— E em como consegue mantê-lo, não? — Cecily sorriu em completa compreensão.

— Sim, e então parece que questionei os votos que ele fez e me sinto culpada.

— Conheço bem a sensação.

— E só uma coisa passageira, e sem grande conseqüência — opinou Meg. — E só um medo natural de perder algo precioso. Somente Deus pode tomar aqueles rapazes de vocês. Eles as amam profundamente e crêem que uma promessa deve ser mantida não importa a quem seja feita, a um homem, mulher ou criança. Vocês são moças de muita sorte e eu sou uma velha mulher de muita sorte. Katerina estava prestes a discutir a palavra velha quando uma familiar voz infantil gritou:

— Papai!

Olhando para as portas do salão, viu a filha parada lá com a roupa de dormir. Morainn olhou ao redor do aposento, viu o pai e começou a correr em sua direção. Um instante mais tarde, uma jovem criada sem fôlego apareceu. Katerina correu até a moça.

— Como ela saiu do quarto das crianças? — Katerina perguntou enquanto Cecily corria para seu lado.

— Oh, milady, eu não sei — respondeu a mulher. — Pensávamos que todas as crianças estivessem dormindo. Annie veio pegar o bebê com seu marido e eu estava conversando com...

— Papai! Beijo!

Lançando um olhar sobre o ombro, viu que a filha alcançava o divertido pai e seus parentes e disse:

— Tudo bem. Nada aconteceu desta vez, mas você não deve tirar os olhos dela de novo. Morainn precisa estar em uma cama muito segura. Se você não tem uma destas, então uma babá dever dormir perto dela. E é melhor que ela ate a criança a si mesma de alguma maneira para conseguir despertar assim que Morainn tentar escapar.

— Annie disse que eu deveria fazê-lo, mas pensei que ela estivesse dormindo. Eu estava prestes a trancar a porta, como sempre faço, quando vi que a menina não estava mais em sua cama.

— Trancar a porta também funciona. — Katerina sorriu para Cecily, que parecia se esforçar para reprimir o riso. — Morainn é um pouco selvagem.

— Ah, sim, só um pouco. — Cecily riu com Katerina e olhou em direção à mesa. — Melhor pegá-la antes que beije todos os homens no salão.

Katerina observou a jovem babá correr atrás da menina.

— Sim, pois aqueles tolos sorridentes não irão impedi-la. Quando a moça passou apressada a seu lado com uma zangada Morainn nos braços, Katerina parou e beijou a filha enquanto ralhava com ela.

— Menina desobediente. Sabe muito bem que não deve subir ou descer as escadas sozinha.

Morainn deu no rosto da mãe um beijo úmido e inclinou-se para beijar também tia Cecily.

— Beijo. — Colocou o dedo na boca, descansou a cabeça no ombro da babá e fechou os olhos. — Dormir agora.

Era difícil reprimir a vontade de rir até que as portas se fechassem, mas Katerina conseguiu. Então, ambas se divertiram.

— Acho que essa menina vai me deixar de cabelos brancos antes de crescer e partir para iniciar sua própria família.

Cecily tocou levemente o próprio ventre.

— Gostaria de ter uma filha e rezo para que seja tão cheia de vida quanto a pequena Morainn. — Colocou um dedo sobre os lábios quando Katerina começou a cumprimentá-la. — Silêncio. Isso ainda é segredo. Mais uma semana até que conte a meu marido e ele, então, será rápido em espalhar a notícia.

— Não direi nada — Katerina jurou e ambas voltaram a sentar-se com Meg.

— Sabia que Cecily está grávida de novo? — perguntou Lucas, deitando-se ao lado da esposa.

— Como você sabe? — perguntou, espantada, enquanto Lucas tirava sua camisola. — Cecily não vai dizer nada por uma semana.

Lucas riu e beijou-lhe o nariz.

— Uma moça consegue manter tal notícia escondida de um Murray uma vez, mas nunca duas. Artan só está esperando que ela lhe conte. Com toda a sua alegria e orgulho, no entanto, não acho que haverá uma alma em Glascreag que já não saiba disso quando ela resolver dizer-lhe.

— Ela quer uma garotinha como Morainn.

— Isso seria um justo castigo para meu irmão. Katerina riu.

— Vocês dois só passarão horas se compadecendo um do outro quando estiverem juntos.

— E, podemos observar quem fica com os cabelos brancos primeiro.

— E você está pensando em fazer outro bebê para que Artan não fique muito à sua frente?

Lucas parou de beijar seu pescoço suave e olhou para ela.

— Está me dizendo que está preparada para tentar um outro?

— Acho que sim. Os gêmeos já estão desmamados e quando Cecily me deu a notícia fiquei feliz e, ao mesmo tempo, senti vontade. Parece que meu coração e meu corpo já estão preparados para outra tentativa.

Movendo-se para cima dela, Lucas beijou-a lenta e apaixonadamente.

— Outra garotinha?

Correndo as mãos por sua espinha e apreciando o modo como o corpo do marido reagia ao toque, Katerina sorriu.

— Uma menina ou um menino. Não tenho preferência. Saudável é tudo o que peço. Saudável, de olhos brilhantes e um pouco selvagem como nossa ruidosa Morainn.

— Está chamando minha linda filhinha de selvagem?

— Como o pai.

— Tome cuidado, mulher, ou lhe mostrarei como posso ser selvagem.

— Ah, sim, por favor. Lucas riu e beijou-a.

— Eu amo você, esposa impertinente.

— E eu amo você. Agora, onde está meu selvagem?

— Nunca deixe que digam que Lucas Murray não deu à esposa tudo o que ela exigiu.

— E de que necessitou.

— Sim.

— E que quis com todas as forças.

— Sim.

— Que tal pararmos de falar e recomeçarmos? ― Lucas satisfez, então, os desejos da esposa.

 **Fim**


	15. Chapter 15

**Murray 15 - O Lobo das Terras Altas**

 **_Hannah Howell_**

 **Escócia, 1477**

 **Vingança ou paixão?**

Annora MacKay sente uma energia perturbadoramente maligna em Dunncraig, a propriedade adquirida por seu primo, um homem cruel e implacável. Somente a afeição que ela tem pela menininha que o primo afirma ser filha dele é que a impede de ir embora. Mas então, um homem misterioso chega ao castelo, e Annora não consegue parar de pensar nele, nem de desejá-lo...

James Drummond foi, no passado, um rico proprietário de terras. Hoje, um renegado sem pátria e sem lar, ele quer de volta o que lhe foi roubado: sua reputação, suas terras e sua filha. Seu disfarce para entrar em Dunncraig é apenas o primeiro passo do plano. Porém, a encantadora mulher de cabelos negros que adora sua filhinha é uma surpresa inconveniente... Porque James veio em busca de vingança, não de amor...

* * *

 _Escócia Primavera de 1477_

Sir James Drummond, outrora proprietário de Dunncraig, esposo e pai amoroso, rastejou para fora de seu escon derijo, nas mais remotas montanhas das Terras Altas e se levantou devagar. Inspirou lentamente o ar primaveril, cuja úmida brisa do alvorecer trazia a promessa de calor. Sentia-se como um animal despertando de uma longa hibernação, que, em seu caso, durara três intermi náveis anos. Estava esfarrapado, imundo e faminto, mas determinado a deixar de se esconder, de se deslocar de um buraco a outro, temeroso de se aproximar de parentes e amigos pelo risco que representava, e de cumprimentar qualquer um, pois poderia ser reconhecido e morto. Che gara a hora de parar de fugir.

Apertou as mãos com força ao pensar em seu inimigo, sir Donnell MacKay. Mesmo que nunca tivesse gostado dele ou confiado no homem, permitira que frequentasse livremente Dunncraig, pois era parente de Mary. Aquele simples ato de cortesia, aliado a doce inocência de sua es posa, que nunca via maldade em ninguém, lhe custara à vida. James mal a tinha enterrado e pensava em como poderia provar que Donnell era o responsável por sua morte, quando fora surpreendido pelo próximo ato daquele ho mem, ao ser declarado culpado pelo assassinato de Mary. Logo depois, tinha sido proscrito e Donnell reclamara para si tanto a propriedade quanto a pequena Margaret, a úni ca filha de James. As poucas pessoas que tinham tentado ajudá-lo haviam sido mortas, o que fizera com que come çasse a fugir, a se esconder e a manter-se o mais distante possível daqueles com quem se preocupava.

Estava na hora de parar. James pegou o saco com os escassos pertences e começou a descer a encosta rocho sa. Enquanto lutava para sobreviver ao inverno, vivendo como um animal e caçando sua comida, havia elaborado um plano. Precisava voltar a Dunncraig e encontrar as provas necessárias para enforcar Donnell MacKay e se libertar. Havia ainda um homem ali a quem sentia poder confiar sua vida, e precisaria da ajuda dele para começar a buscar a verdade e a justiça que almejava. Tanto pode ria ter êxito e recuperar a reputação, as terras e a filha, como perder tudo, incluindo a vida. De qualquer forma, pelo menos não estaria mais fugindo.

No sopé da colina, parou e olhou na direção de Dunncraig. Seria uma longa e árdua jornada, que levaria semanas para percorrer, uma vez que não tinha um cavalo, mas ele via o lugar com muita clareza em sua mente. Também conseguia visualizar a pequena Meggie com os cachos loiros e grandes olhos castanhos, que herdara da mãe. Ela teria cinco anos agora, percebeu, e sentiu-se toma do pela ira ao pensar nos anos perdidos ao lado da filha por causa da ganância daquele homem. Sentiu também uma pontada de culpa por ter pensado mais em salvar a própria vida do que no sofrimento da menina sob o jugo daquele tirano.

— Não se preocupe, minha Meggie. Logo estarei em casa e seremos livres — sussurrou antes de endireitar os ombros e dar início à longa caminhada de volta para casa.

 **Capítulo I**

 _Dunncraig Verão de 1477_

—Limpe a semente com cuidado, Meggie. — Annora sorriu quando a garotinha cumpriu a tarefa com diligência. Margaret, que preferia ser chamada de Meggie, era o que a mantinha em Dunncraig. Seu primo, Donnell, precisava de alguém para tomar conta da criança e ela fora enviada pela família. Isso não a sur preendia, pois ela era pobre e ilegítima, um fardo do qual qualquer parente ansiaria em se livrar. Dirigira-se até ali para cumprir a incumbência com resignação, até co nhecer a criança, uma adorável menina de dois anos, e se encantar com ela. Apesar de Donnell ser um homem bruto e aterrador e de ela ter dúvidas quanto a seu di reito de reclamar a propriedade, três anos depois ainda permanecia no castelo, e não somente por não ter para onde ir. Permanecia por causa da garota, que tinha con quistado seu coração.

— Sementes são preciosas — disse Meggie.

— São sim — concordou Annora. — Algumas plantas crescem sozinhas novamente na primavera.

— Essas amaldiçoadas sementes fedidas. — Inclinando a cabeça para esconder um sorriso, Annora gentilmente disse:

— Mocinhas não devem falar assim. — Nem mulheres de vinte e quatro anos, refletiu, consciente de onde a me nina escutara tais palavras. — E, sim, algumas crescem sozinhas em lugares que não desejamos. No entanto, há plantas que não sobrevivem ao inverno. Por isso, preci samos coletar as sementes ou raízes e guardá-las para plantá-las de novo quando fizer calor.

— Ainda não está fazendo calor.

Annora olhou para cima e viu que a menina fazia uma careta na direção do céu.

— Calor suficiente para semear, querida.

— Tem certeza de que não precisamos embrulhá-las em um pequeno pano quente antes?

— A terra as aquecerá.

— Annora! Seu senhor quer que vá até a vila e veja o cálice que aquele novo homem faz.

Quando se virou para responder ao jovem Ian, viu que eleja retornava ao castelo. Suspirou e coletou com cuida do todos os pequenos sacos com sementes que pretendera plantar aquela tarde. Ian provavelmente já estaria con tando a Donnell que ela se dirigia à vila, o que ela certa mente faria. Ninguém dizia não ao primo. Pegou Meggie pela mão e se apressou para que se aprontassem logo.

Quando estavam prestes a sair, Donnell surgiu do grande salão, interceptando-as. Ficou tensa e sentiu a criança pressionar-se com força contra sua saia. Reprimiu a von tade de se desculpar por não ter corrido para a vila sem hesitação e respondeu à sua carranca sombria com um ' sorriso tímido.

O primo deveria ser um homem muito charmoso, pen sou. Tinha espessos cabelos negros e bonitos olhos escu ros. As feições eram masculinas e a pele não apresentava cicatrizes. No entanto, na maior parte do tempo ostenta va uma expressão azeda ou zangada que obscurecia sua beleza. Era como se toda a maldade interior se refletisse na aparência. E, pelo que via no momento, não imagina va como qualquer mulher pudesse achá-lo atraente.

— Por que não estão indo para a vila? — ele pergun tou rispidamente.

— Estamos indo agora mesmo, primo — disse, esfor çando-se para parecer doce e obediente. — Só precisáva mos limpar a terra das mãos.

— Não devia estar trabalhando nos jardins como uma vagabunda qualquer. Pode ser bastarda, mas tem sangue bom. E não devia ensinar essas coisas para Margaret também.

— Algum dia ela será a senhora de algum castelo e deverá administrar o lar. Poderá fazer isso com muito mais habilidade se souber a quantidade de trabalho ne cessária para executar uma ordem.

Os olhos dele se estreitaram, como se tentasse avaliar se o comentário embutia algum tipo de crítica. Annora sabia que o primo não se importava em medir as ordens que dava. Nunca pensava em como suas necessidades e confortos eram supridos, exceto para punir com selvageria aqueles que julgava responsáveis por qualquer fa lha. Manteve a expressão inocente ao encontrar o olhar desconfiado, suspirando de alívio em silêncio quando ele decidiu que ela não era tão inteligente para ser sutil.

— Andem, então — disse. — Tenho ouvido muito so bre o belo trabalho que esse homem faz e quero um cálice ou outra peça para ver suas habilidades com meus pró prios olhos.

Annora assentiu e passou rapidamente por ele, com a pequena Meggie grudada a ela. Se o tolo estava tão interessado, por que não ia até lá ele mesmo? Foi o medo de expressar esse pensamento que fez com que se apres sasse. A resposta a tais palavras seria um soco forte, que ela preferia evitar sempre que possível.

— Por que o senhor do castelo precisa de um cálice? — perguntou a menina assim que diminuíram o passo.

— Ele quer ver se o homem que os entalha é tão bom quanto dizem.

— Ele não acredita no que dizem?

— Bem, acho que não.

— Então, por que vai acreditar em nós?

— Uma pergunta muito boa, querida. Não sei porque, já que não escuta ninguém, mas é melhor fazermos o que pediu.

Meggie assentiu, com a expressão surpreendentemen te solene para alguém tão jovem.

— Sim, ou ele baterá de novo em você e eu não quero que isso aconteça.

Annora também não queria. O primo quase quebrara sua mandíbula e alguns outros ossos da última vez que a espancara. Sabia que deveria estar agradecida, pois Egan, seu segundo em comando, o impedira de continuar, mas não estava. Egan normalmente não se importava com quem apanhava ou com a intensidade dos golpes, pois, na verdade era tão selvagem quanto seu senhor. O fato de ele não querer que apanhasse, ao menos não com tanta violência, a deixava muito nervosa. Assim como a maneira com que sempre a observava. Ela não queria dever nada para aquele homem.

— Nem eu, querida — murmurou por fim, apressando-se a distrair Meggie daqueles pensamentos sombrios ao apontar para o gado pastando na colina.

Durante o percurso, Annora manteve-a entretida, des viando a atenção da criança para cada detalhe no cami nho. Cumprimentava algumas pessoas, lamentando o fato de elas duas serem tão rigorosamente vigiadas e de es tarem sempre confinadas. Apesar de preferir escolher os momentos e motivos para ir até a vila, apreciou a pretensa liberdade, ignorando os guardas que as seguiam. Somente desejava poder fazer aquilo com mais frequência e conhe cer melhor o povo de Dunncraig.

Suspirou. Não lhe fora dada a chance de se integrar ao lugar, o que era somente parte de seu pesar. Sentia que havia algo errado com a posição que Donnell ocupa va, com seu domínio sobre aquelas terras e sobre Meggie. Percebera aquilo desde o princípio, mas, após três anos, não havia descoberto nada que reforçasse as suspeitas. Alguém devia conhecer as respostas a todas as dúvidas que a afligiam, mas nunca conseguira driblar os guardas por tempo suficiente para fazer as perguntas.

Ao aproximar-se da oficina do tanoeiro, animou-se um pouco. Se a esposa de Edmund, Ida, estivesse lá, satisfa ria sua vontade de falar com outra mulher. A expectativa fez com que acelerasse o passo. Amava Meggie, mas a criança simplesmente não conseguia suprir a necessida de de uma boa e longa conversa feminina.

— Rolf, ela está vindo.

Daquela vez, James levantou imediatamente os olhos de seu trabalho ao ser chamado por Edmund. Demorara mais do que previra para se acostumar ao nome fictí cio. Odiava admitir, mas o amigo estivera certo quando o tinha aconselhado a ter paciência, pois precisaria de tempo para assumir completamente o disfarce de Rolf Larousse Lavengeance.

— Meggie?

— Sim, mas para você ela deve ser lady Margaret — lembrou-o.

— Sim, claro. Não vou esquecer. Quem vem com ela?

— A senhorita Annora e, logo atrás, dois guardas de Donnell.

James praguejou.

— Esse homem pensa que há algum perigo para elas aqui?

— Acho que somente para ele. MacKay não permite que elas falem com ninguém. Alguns pensam que a moça é muito arrogante para se misturar e está ensinando isso para a menina, mas eu acredito que ela seja obrigada a agir assim. Mesmo quando tem a oportunidade de con versar com alguém, os guardas sempre estão por perto para ouvir tudo o que é dito.

— É a culpa fazendo com que ele pense que todos es tão ansiosos para criticá-lo.

— Acho que pode ser isso. Minha Ida diz que a moça é esperta. MacKay pode ter medo de que ela consiga reunir informações e descobrir a verdade. Ele está vivendo uma grande mentira, o que deve pesar em seus ombros.

— Espero que isso quebre as malditas costas dele — resmungou James, tentando limpar-se um pouco. — Melhor ainda, quero que o leve à forca.

— Assim como quase todos por aqui — disse Edmund. James assentiu. Tinha percebido logo como seu povo estava subjugado. Donnell era um proprietário rude e cruel, assim como inábil na administração. Havia muitos sinais de que ele era insaciável em relação às riquezas de Dunncraig, sem pensar em como o povo poderia sobrevi ver, ou em como era necessário ter cuidado para garantir alimentos para o futuro. As pessoas podiam temer o ho mem que ocupava aquele posto, mas não ficavam quietas quando estavam entre os seus, e James havia escutado muitos comentários. Donnell estava exaurindo as terras para locupletar o estômago e o bolso. Ida surgiu no aposento.

— A senhorita diz que MacKay a enviou. Ele quer um cálice feito por Rolf.

Antes que pudesse responder, a velha senhora já havia saído. Por um instante, James ficou sentado à sua mesa de trabalho e respirou com calma e vagar para acalmar a excitação e a expectativa. Estava dando o primeiro passo e tinha que ser cauteloso para não tropeçar. Sabia que Donnell gastava muito para manter o castelo tão refina do quanto o palácio de algum rei francês. Aquilo requeria um carpinteiro habilidoso, e ele queria ser o contratado. —Aquele — disse Edmund, apontando para um cálice grande e ricamente entalhado.

— É, acho que escolheu muito bem, velho amigo — respondeu James, sorrindo.

— Faz tempo que não vejo essa expressão.

— E expectativa.

— Sim. Posso sentir no ar. O homem é um porco vai doso que gasta moedas demais com coisas de que não precisa, coisas que acha que o fazem parecer importante. Você adivinhou corretamente essa fraqueza. No entanto, acha mesmo que ele deixaria alguma prova de sua culpa por aí?

Edmund já fizera essa pergunta antes e James ainda não estava seguro de que a verdade estivesse dentro do castelo.

— Não posso ter certeza, mas deve haver algo. Ele não pode se livrar de todas as provas. Talvez eu escute algu ma coisa que me ajude. — Encolheu os ombros. — Tudo o que sei é que devo estar dentro de Dunncraig se quiser ter alguma chance de descobrir a verdade.

— Bem, então vamos colocá-lo lá dentro.

Annora olhou para cima quando Edmund e outro ho mem saíram da oficina. Encarou o estranho, perguntando-se por que ele cativara sua atenção. Era alto e magro e os cabelos castanho-escuros ultrapassavam os ombros largos. Havia uma cicatriz na face direita e uma venda sobre o olho esquerdo. O que estava descoberto era de um verde tão bonito que o fato de ele ter perdido o outro lhe provocou uma pontada de tristeza. O rosto era lindamente esculpido, ainda que um pouco marcado pelos sinais de fome e preocupações. Aquele homem enfrentara privações e ela compadeceu-se dele. Como não tinha ideia do que provocara aquilo, não conseguia compreender o impulso de confortá-lo e remover aquelas marcas. Alarmou-se ao perceber que a visão dos lábios carnudos a aquecia. Ele exercia um efeito muito estranho sobre ela, o que não a agradava.

Quando viu que ele olhava para Meggie, pôs o braço em volta dos ombros da menina. Apesar de intenso, o olhar não despertava medo, pois não havia alusão de ameaça ou antipatia. Havia necessidade, carência e pesar e ela imaginou que ele poderia ter perdido uma criança. Foi to mada de novo pela vontade de confortá-lo, o que a deixou nervosa.

Olhou para o cálice nas mãos elegantes e ofegou leve mente.

— É esse que vai vender para o senhor destas terras? — perguntou.

— Sim — respondeu. — Sou Rolf Larousse Lavengeance. Annora piscou e teve que morder os lábios para não dizer nada. Era um nome muito estranho que, se traduzi do, queria dizer mais ou menos lobo, ruivo e vingança. Era também esquisito que um pobre trabalhador ostentasse um nome tão elaborado. Tinha que haver uma história por trás daquilo, o que despertou sua curiosidade. Controlou-se, no entanto, pois não perguntaria nada. Sendo uma filha bastarda, sabia muito bem que tipo de mágoa e vergonha poderia advir de tal questionamento, o que nunca infligiria a ninguém.

— É lindo, mestre Lavengeance — disse, estendendo a mão. — Posso olhar?

— Sim.

Pegando o objeto, pensou que ele deveria estar na Escócia tempo suficiente para perder muito do sotaque francês e entender algo de seu idioma. Se Donnell o con tratasse para trabalhar no castelo, aquilo tornaria a vida dele bem mais fácil. O primo não tinha nenhum conheci mento do francês e poderia facilmente se enraivecer com um trabalhador que tivesse dificuldade de entender o que dizia. E, olhando para a maravilhosa cena da caçada entalhada no cálice, suspeitava que os serviços daquele carpinteiro seriam requeridos no castelo. O pensamento de ter que vê-lo com frequência para traduzir as ordens deixou-a ansiosa, e sentiu uma súbita necessidade de afastar-se dali.

— Creio que isso agradará meu primo — disse. — Seu trabalho é lindo. O animal parece tão real que quase se espera vê-lo erguer a cabeça.

James somente assentiu e disse o preço. Sem nem pis car, a mulher pagou-o e apressou Meggie para fora da oficina. Movendo-se rapidamente para olhar pela porta, James viu-a levar sua filha de volta para o castelo, com dois guardas logo atrás delas. Sentiu a mão de Ida tocar seu braço e, virando-se para ela, viu os olhos azuis cheios de compaixão.

— Annora ama a menina.

— Ama mesmo? Ou é somente uma boa babá? — ques tionou James.

— Ah, sim, ela ama a criança. É lady Margaret quem a mantém em Dunncraig e nada mais. A menina foi ama da e bem cuidada todo esse tempo, senhor.

James não tinha certeza de que acreditava naquilo. Meggie parecera saudável e feliz, mas não dissera uma palavra. Havia percebido também uma nova seriedade nela. A criança era tão doce e inocente quanto a mãe, mas tinha uma vivacidade que Mary jamais possuíra. Não existia mais sinal desse ânimo, e ele se perguntou o que havia acontecido para apagá-lo. Ainda não culparia a senhorita Annora por aquela mudança, mas a observaria de perto.

Sorriu em seu íntimo, sabendo que não acharia a tare fa difícil. Ela era uma mulher bonita, cujo corpo delgado e curvilíneo atraía o olhar masculino. O cabelo negro e espesso fazia com que a pele parecesse ainda mais clara e suave e os grandes olhos azuis eram cativantes. Após três anos de solidão, sabia que tinha que tomar cuidado para não permitir que os sentidos famintos o desviassem do caminho, mas certamente estava ansioso para conhe cê-la melhor.

De repente, ocorreu-lhe que ela poderia ser amante de Donnell e perguntou-se por que aquela ideia o irritava tanto. Convenceu-se de que era porque não queria que tal mulher fosse responsável por sua filha. Talvez fosse injusto acreditar que houvesse algo além do que havia visto, mas sua beleza o levava a crer que o inimigo não a teria deixado em paz. O verdadeiro lugar ocupado por ela no castelo era outro mistério a ser desvendado.

Saindo da oficina de Edmund, contemplou o lugar que já fora seu lar e para onde retornaria em breve. Entraria no castelo como um trabalhador, mas pretendia retomar o seu posto e permanecer ali como o senhor daquelas ter ras, Apesar de seus encantos, se Annora tivesse qualquer participação nas tramas de MacKay, descobriria que nem toda a beleza a livraria de sua ira.

Uma onda de fúria assolou-a com tanta rapidez que Annora não teve chance de se proteger.

Colocou uma das mãos trêmulas no estômago e apoiou a outra na fria parede de pedras para se restabelecer. Afastar a sensação até deixar de ser consumida por ela exigiu diversos minutos de concentração e inspirações lentas e profundas. No entanto, levou muito tempo para se livrar completamente daquilo. Algumas vezes, real mente odiava a estranha habilidade de vivenciar as sen sações de outras pessoas, pois parecia que as mais desa gradáveis eram as mais fortes e a atingiam com grande intensidade.

Franzindo a testa, olhou ao redor e percebeu que se encontrava a apenas alguns passos dos aposentos de Donnell. A primeira coisa que lhe ocorreu foi de que al guém havia despertado a fúria dele de novo, mas logo afastou aquela possibilidade. Já havia sido tomada pelo sabor cruel e amargo da ira do primo numerosas vezes, o que diferia muito do que sentia no momento. No entanto, além dele e de Egan, não conhecia ninguém no castelo que pudesse experimentar uma fúria tão violenta.

Recuperando a estabilidade, arrastou-se em direção ao quarto dele. A porta estava aberta e ela não ouvia nem vozes alteradas, nem os sons de punhos batendo em algo, e nem mesmo lamúrias doloridas. Aquilo não fazia sen tido. Onde estaria a consequência de tamanha ira? Se tivesse vindo de Donnell ou de Egan, não haveria tanta calma e quietude dentro do aposento. Na verdade, ela deveria estar ouvindo e, provavelmente, sentindo, a dor de algum pobre homem ou de uma mulher enquanto es tivessem sendo punidos.

Repentinamente, temeu que o primo tivesse ferido com gravidade ou talvez até matado alguém. Moveu-se em silêncio para mais perto e espiou com cuidado dentro do aposento. Enquanto fazia isso, uma voz em sua men te a admoestava por estar agindo com tanta estupidez. Sabia que não poderia ajudar quem quer que tivesse despertado a raiva de um dos dois, mas insistiu em ignorar os avisos. Também não conseguiu evitar o ruído de sur presa que a entregou ao ver a cena.

Não havia nenhum corpo espancado ou sangrando no chão. Não havia nem sequer um sinal de confronto. Donnell e o charmoso carpinteiro da vila estavam estudando a cornija da lareira e conversando calmamente. Annora se adiantou um pouco mais com prudência, buscando a fonte da ira que a tinha afetado com tanta intensidade e parou abruptamente na porta. Vinha do carpinteiro.

— O que está fazendo aqui? — questionou Donnell. Ela piscou e sentiu-se como se tivesse sido despertada de um sono profundo. O choque com o fato de que o ho mem modesto de fala suave fosse a origem de tais senti mentos a tinha deixado atordoada, e o movimento brusco revelara sua presença. Infelizmente, era agora objeto da atenção do primo, algo que sempre fazia o máximo para evitar. Despertar sua irritação costumava provocar mui tos hematomas.

— Desculpe, primo — disse, dando um passo para trás, na intenção de se retirar. — Escutei vozes e vi sua porta aberta. Como não costuma estar em seus aposen tos a essa hora, me senti compelida a verificar o que es tava acontecendo.

— A única coisa a que deveria sentir-se compelida é fa zer o que foi trazida aqui para fazer, cuidar de Margaret. Nada mais em Dunncraig é de sua conta, exceto obedecer às ordens que lhe são dadas.

— Claro, primo.

A humilhação por ter sido tratada dessa forma dian te de Rolf Lavengeance atingiu-a com uma intensidade inesperada. Afinal, como ele sempre falava assim com ela, acreditava já estar acostumada. Daquela vez, no en tanto, teve que usar o restante de sua força de vontade para dominar a necessidade de corar de vergonha. No mínimo, se recusaria a dar-lhe a satisfação de perceber o quanto a tinha magoado. Seu orgulho poderia estar se riamente danificado após três anos em Dunncraig, mas ainda existia.

— Margaret não está com você também, está? Por quê?

— Ela desceu para me esperar. Só precisava de um instante para pegar seu casaco com Mary, que o levou para lavar ontem à noite.

— Gasta-se muito tempo limpando aquela criança e sua roupa. Se achar muito difícil cuidar dela adequada mente, talvez esteja na hora de eu encontrar uma babá melhor e mais competente, não? — Donnell disse, com a voz perigosamente suave, observando-a com atenção.

Um arrepio percorreu suas costas. Ele nunca atacara essa fraqueza antes. Annora acreditava ter mantido em segredo o amor que sentia por Meggie, mas suspeitava agora que ele o tivesse descoberto. Havia até a possibili dade de o primo sempre ter sabido e de ter só esperado o momento perfeito para golpeá-la, usando seu sentimento pela menina como usava os pulsos, para mantê-la dominada. Estava funcionando. Meggie era sua única alegria e o simples pensamento de ser separada dela a aterrorizava.

— Vou me esforçar para melhorar — murmurou, re zando para soar submissa, sem revelar o medo que confrangia seu coração.

— Sim, faça isso.

Annora fez uma reverência e se afastou. O que realmen te queria fazer era correr para o salão, agarrar Meggie e fugir de lá. O impulso era tão forte que tremia ao forçar-se a andar com passos firmes, Tudo o que podia fazer era ten tar com mais empenho ficar fora do caminho, ser humilde, manter-se calada na presença dele e esconder o desespero que sentia para ficar ao lado da criança.

— Pensei que tivesse se perdido.

A voz doce trouxe-a de volta à realidade. Olhou para Meggie, que puxava com delicadeza o casaco que carre gava. Agachando-se, ajudou-a a vesti-lo e observou cada linha suave daquele rosto encantador. Sempre a surpre endia que Donnell pudesse ter concebido uma criança tão bonita e meiga, o que a levava a desconfiar dos direitos que ele alegava possuir.

A garota tinha se tornado sua vida, sua felicidade e, de alguma forma, deixara que ele percebesse. Não deveria estar tão surpresa. Considerando a força e a profundidade dos sentimentos que nutria, devia saber que escondê-los completamente seria impossível. Donnell poderia ter per cebido como a protegia de sua fúria e brutalidade e queria que tivesse consciência disso. Sabia que nunca deixaria de fazê-lo, mas teria que encontrar uma maneira de não ser tão óbvia. Se tivesse que se tornar um fantasma covarde que deslizava pelas sombras de Dunncraig para ficar com Meggie, ela assim o faria.

— Aonde vamos hoje, Annora? — a menina perguntou.

Levantando-se, suprimiu o ímpeto de dizer que fugi riam para a França. Dunncraig, sob o domínio de Donnell, não era um bom lugar para uma criança tão doce, mas era mais do que Annora poderia oferecer-lhe. Era um teto so bre a cabeça, uma cama para dormir e comida. Se fosse embora de lá, duvidava que conseguisse suprir as neces sidades mais básicas da criança. Ficava amargurada ao admitir, mas estavam presas em uma armadilha, força das a se submeter ao jugo daquele homem para permane cerem vivas. Ela só tinha que tentar com mais empenho não chamar a atenção nem despertar-lhe a raiva. Antes, era o que tinha feito para evitar as surras, mas essa nova ameaça a aterrorizava mais que toda a violência. Os pu nhos de Donnell feriam seu corpo, mas, se a afastasse de Meggie, seu coração seria arrancado do peito.

— Vamos andar e olhar as belezas que a primavera sempre traz — respondeu, tomando a mão dela e sain do do salão. Desejava um dia encontrar uma maneira de continuar caminhando com Meggie, pelos muros de Dunncraig, para fora de seus limites e para muito longe do medo que tinha se tornado sua companhia constante.

James esforçou-se para permanecer impassível enquan to escutava Donnell tratar a moça daquela forma. Mesmo que o rosto dela não tivesse revelado nada quando MacKay ameaçara substituí-la, não havia sido tão bem-sucedida para disfarçar a tensão. Vira um lampejar breve em seus olhos e a linda pele perdera a cor. Apesar de não se atre ver a adivinhar os motivos, era óbvio que não queria ser separada de Meggie. O olhar satisfeito de Donnell quando ela se afastara revelou que o homem sabia disso e estava contente com o resultado da ameaça.

— Temo que minha prima algumas vezes pense que é mais do que é — comentou.

— Mais do que é? — murmurou James. Ele espera va que pronunciar poucas palavras evitasse que alguém percebesse como seu sotaque francês era horrível.

— Sim, mais do que uma bastarda trazida da casa de um de meus parentes. Eu gentilmente abri meu lar para a desclassificada e lhe ofereci uma posição cobiçada como a babá de minha filha, mas ela ainda tenta agir como se fosse igual a mim, uma verdadeira lady.

James apertou as mãos com força atrás das costas, dominando o forte impulso de esmurrá-lo. A forma como se referia ao assunto, desprezando de maneira grosseira a ilegitimidade de Annora, era suficiente para que mere cesse uma surra. Pelo que ele tinha visto e ouvido até o momento, ela era tudo o que uma lady deveria ser. Ainda não tinha certeza de que pudesse confiar nela, mas escu tar alguém culpar uma pessoa pelos pecados dos pais era algo que sempre o enraivecera.

No entanto, o fato de Donnell se referir a Maggie como sua filha o tirava do sério. O ímpeto de matá-lo naquele instante o alarmou um pouco. Nunca se considerara um homem sanguinário e acreditava ter aprendido a contro lar o temperamento.

Porém, não foi o controle que o impediu de dar o bote em MacKay e apertar o pescoço dele. James tinha que provar sua inocência antes de se vingar daquele homem vaidoso e desprezível. Obrigou-se a se agarrar a esse pensamento até conseguir reduzir a ira a um nível tolerável. Quando deixasse de ser um proscrito, obteria a justiça que almeja va. Apertar o pescoço do inimigo naquele momento o faria sentir-se bem por algum tempo, mas sabia que o prazer e a satisfação seriam fugazes. O ato poderia lhe custar à oportunidade de remover de seu nome a mácula de ser um fora da lei. Recuperar Dunncraig, reclamar sua filha e viver como um homem livre de novo eram coisas muito mais importantes do que esganar aquele sujeito.

— Parece que a criança gosta dela — foi tudo o que ousou dizer.

— Bem, sim, mas o que sabe uma criança de cinco anos, não?

James assentiu, pois não se achava capaz de pronun ciar mais nenhuma palavra. Tinha ficado satisfeito com o fato de MacKay exigir sua presença no castelo com tan ta rapidez, após somente uma semana. Acreditava que o homem passara a maior parte desse tempo pensando nas peças que desejava solicitar ao novo carpinteiro. No entanto, foram necessários apenas alguns minutos para perceber que lidar com MacKay exigiria cada grama de sua força de vontade.

Mesmo se ele não tivesse destruído sua vida, James sabia que nunca teria gostado dele. As visitas que rece bera quando Mary estava viva não haviam revelado sua verdadeira natureza até que fosse tarde demais, mas ti nham dado diversos sinais. Donnell MacKay era brutal, vaidoso e corrupto. Surpreendia-o que tivesse vivido tan to, que ninguém ainda o tivesse matado e suspeitava que uma boa dose de astúcia fosse responsável por isso.

— Venha, vou mostrar onde vai dormir e trabalhar — Donnell disse, saindo do aposento. — Reuni madeira de excelente qualidade.

Enquanto o seguia, manteve o olhar atento aos guardas. Muito poucos dos homens de James haviam permanecido ali. Isso poderia dificultar as coisas, mas ele já tinha an tecipado o fato. Alguém como MacKay naturalmente seria muito cuidadoso na seleção daqueles que o protegeriam.

Após ver a oficina, assim como a madeira selecionada, acomodou-se no pequeno quarto que fora destinado a ele em uma das torres. Esforçara-se para ocultar a surpresa e o deleite ao perceber que ficaria acomodado dentro do castelo. Era um quarto que, em sua época, tinha sido usado como depósito, e imaginou para onde teriam sido levadas as coisas que costumava armazenar ali. Praguejou logo de pois. A maneira como MacKay usava os suprimentos, sem pensar no futuro, fez com que suspeitasse de que os tecidos, linhas e outras provisões para o lar que costumavam pre encher o aposento já tinham sido usadas e nunca repostas. Seria preciso muito tempo e dinheiro para recuperar tudo o que fora desperdiçado em tais extravagâncias.

A janela era uma abertura estreita, a cama, um catre simples e havia um pequeno braseiro. Em uma mesa rústica no canto, havia uma jarra de água e uma bacia para que ele se lavasse. MacKay obviamente o conside rava melhor do que um homem comum. Se não tivesse a garganta apertada de amargura, riria.

Livrando-se dos pensamentos sombrios, colocou as es cassas posses no pequeno e surrado baú ao lado da cama. Uma vez que ainda era cedo, foi à oficina que lhe haviam preparado. Era o lugar em que as mulheres costumavam lavar as roupas e em que eram preparados os banhos quentes. Permitia o acesso fácil das criadas à água quen te e as preservava do vento ou do sol enquanto esfregavam as roupas. Evitava também que tivessem que correr para cima e para baixo com baldes cheios cada vez que alguém quisesse tomar banho. James esperava que o fato de ele ocupar aquele aposento não gerasse muito ressen timento. Para provar sua inocência, não podia se dar ao luxo de fazer inimigos entre os empregados, e seria útil se sentissem que podiam falar abertamente com ele.

Havia vantagens em suas acomodações, pois agora não seria esperado que ele se banhasse ali. O fato de se lavar muito mais que as outras pessoas provocaria estranha mento. Além disso, poder tomar banho em seu próprio quarto permitiria que mantivesse a privacidade. A última coisa de que precisava era que alguém o visse nu.

Abrindo a porta pesada, deu as boas-vindas à luz da quele raro dia ensolarado. Saiu até o jardim atrás da co zinha e inalou o cheiro da roupa úmida pendurada nos varais. Nunca prestara muita atenção a essas coisas antes, mas agora sentia que elas proporcionavam uma sensação de volta ao lar e o tornavam ainda mais deter minado a retomar a propriedade. Aquele era seu lar e ele nunca deveria tê-lo deixado.

— Bem, parece que está apreciando o conforto. Belo alojamento, não?

James virou-se lentamente para encarar a dona daque la voz queixosa, e o medo de ser descoberto deixou-o ten so. Marta lançava-lhe um olhar zangado, os braços finos e musculosos cruzados sobre o peito. Deveria ter imaginado que, mesmo que seus homens não estivessem mais ali, pe los menos algumas das criadas teriam permanecido. Uma vez que ela era uma excelente cozinheira, aquilo não era surpresa. Infelizmente, era também uma das pessoas que mais e melhor o conheciam. Esperava que a maneira como estreitava os olhos escuros se devesse à claridade, e não ao fato de estar começando a reconhecê-lo.

— Não fui eu quem escolhi, não é mesmo? — resmun gou, encolhendo os ombros.

Ela revirou os olhos.

— Agora, isso não é ótimo? Você nem mesmo sabe falar bem nosso idioma, não? E aqui estava eu pensando que havia algo familiar a seu respeito. Não deve ser verdade, uma vez que nunca conheci um francês. Bem, acho que não posso realmente culpá-lo pelo quarto — disse e sus pirou. — É somente outra atitude daquele tolo para fazer de nossa vida um inferno. — Franziu a testa. — Pode compreender melhor do que fala?

— Oui.

— Da maneira como está balançando a cabeça, acredi to que signifique sim.

— Sim.

— Bem, como é um rapaz charmoso, vou dar a você o mesmo aviso que dei aos outros. Fique longe das moças que trabalham para mim. Já é difícil o suficiente fazer todo o trabalho sem que você e aqueles tolos que MacKay reu niu fiquem farejando as saias de cada criada por aqui.

James assentiu. Aquela era uma promessa fácil. Após mais de três anos de celibato, estava faminto por uma mulher, mas o risco de ter seu disfarce revelado era mui to grande. Antes de chegar a Dunncraig, o perigo de ser traído ou capturado havia evitado que tivesse qualquer amante, mesmo uma empregada de taverna que alivia va os homens em troca de algumas moedas. Ainda que se permitisse deitar-se com alguém, não seria com uma criada que trabalhasse dentro do castelo. Nunca o tinha feito e não o faria agora. Era uma regra que seus pais de criação tinham se assegurado de que ele e os irmãos entendessem.

— Não tenho certeza de que acredito em você mais do que naqueles cães do MacKay, mas veremos. — Ela olhou ao redor. — O que o tolo quer que faça para ele?

— Entalhes. — James apontou para a madeira e para as ferramentas. — Gostou do meu cálice.

— Ah, sei. É realmente muito bonito. Bom trabalho, muito bom. Nunca vi nada melhor. Mais coisas de qua lidade para nosso grande senhor. As crianças podem se matar de chorar de tanta fome, mas ele terá uma cadeira finamente talhada para sentar-se e um lindo cálice de onde sorver o vinho. — Meneou a cabeça, agitando os cabelos que ficavam grisalhos. — Só não perturbe minhas meninas e mantenha sua bagunça nesse quarto. Não dei xe esses restos de madeira chegarem à minha cozinha.

Antes que pudesse concordar, ela saiu. Deu um longo e lento suspiro de alívio. Se ela tivesse reparado algo fa miliar a seu respeito, guardaria para si.

Passou as mãos sobre um grande pedaço de carva lho. Serviria para fazer uma das elaboradas cornijas de lareira que MacKay tanto desejava. Não se importava em realizar o trabalho. Sempre tinha se queixado da falta de tempo para exercitar suas habilidades. Talvez, enquanto procurasse as evidências necessárias para li vrar Dunncraig daquele tirano, pudesse finalmente re alizar algumas das coisas com as quais havia sonhado. MacKay poderia pensar que tudo se destinasse a seu enaltecimento, mas James saberia que, quando estivesse novamente livre, ficaria muito satisfeito com os trabalhos que tivesse concluído.

— Só preciso de tempo e de um pouco de sorte — sus surrou, analisando o pedaço de madeira para decidir que tipo de entalhe faria.

Assim que pegou uma das ferramentas dispostas para seu uso, Marta entrou no quarto. Colocou na mesa uma bandeja de pão e queijo e fitou-o. James sentiu o suor es correr pelas costas quando a mulher encarou-o com um brilho de divertimento e satisfação nos olhos límpidos e inteligentes.

— Acho que vai precisar de sua força para o que vem pela frente, rapaz — disse, antes de sair de novo de lá.

James olhou para a bandeja de comida e para a cane ca de cerveja. Ela sabia. Tinha certeza agora. A pergunta era, como percebera? Ela o conhecia havia muito tempo, assim como Edmund e Ida, mas ambos tinham concorda do que o disfarce era muito bom.

— Melhor abaixar um pouco mais o olhar, rapaz. É fácil para uma mulher se lembrar de olhos verdes como os seus.

Virou-se para trás, mas só viu um pedaço de suas saias enquanto entrava na cozinha. Praguejou. Sem dú vida, usar uma venda não seria suficiente. Agora deveria agir com timidez perto de qualquer garota que tentasse falar com ele, pelo menos das que já estivessem por lá em sua época. Quando tudo aquilo acabasse, sua família realmente se divertiria.

Teria que fingir ser humilde e acanhado perto das mulheres e incapaz de falar bem o idioma, além de não poder revelar o amor pela própria filha. Teria também que atuar como um criado com inclinações para o celibato. Acrescentar a isso o fato de que não poderia ceder ao forte impulso de simplesmente matar MacKay antes de encontrar as provas de seus crimes, fez com que James começasse a sentir que se incumbira de um fardo que se ria incapaz de carregar por muito tempo. Esperava poder provar sua inocência logo ou perderia a cabeça com todos aqueles jogos.

— O que está fazendo?

James ficou feliz por não estar usando ferramentas na quele momento. A voz doce da criança era tão familiar, um som que ansiava escutar havia tanto tempo, que poderia facilmente ter arrumado a peça na qual trabalhava. Virou-se para olhar a pequena Meggie e apertou as mãos na ten tativa de dominar a ânsia de tocar o rosto dela. Estava lá havia uma semana e aquela era a primeira vez que ela se aproximava o suficiente para que conversassem.

— Estou fazendo a cornija para a lareira — respondeu. A menina entrou cuidadosamente na oficina. O olhar cauteloso feriu-o. Ela sempre fora uma criança feliz e confiante. Era óbvio que a vida ali a ensinara a ter medo e cuidado. Poderia até ser bom que aprendesse a se pre caver, mas ter medo, especialmente entre as paredes de seu próprio lar, era inadmissível. O temperamento de MacKay, que ele se esmerava para revelar diversas ve zes durante o dia, tinha fomentado aquele sentimento tanto em Meggie quanto em diversas outras pessoas que viviam no castelo. James adicionou aquilo à longa lista de crimes pelos quais o homem teria que pagar.

— Estou entalhando a cornija para a lareira dos apo sentos dele — repetiu ao ver que ela ainda o fitava.

— Ah, eu entendo o senhor, apesar de falar um pouco esquisito. Não, estava somente me perguntando por que MacKay quer que faça isso. Ele já tem uma. Para que precisaria de outra? — Aproximou-se um pouco mais. — É muito bonita.

— Obrigado. Você é gentil. — Ela deu uma risadinha e James pôs as mãos atrás das costas para controlar a necessidade de abraçá-la. — Por que o chama de MacKay? Ele não é seu pai?

— Ele diz a todos que sim, mas não é. — Ela subi tamente pareceu nervosa. — Mas o senhor nunca deve contar a ninguém que eu disse isso, por favor.

— Claro que não. Será nosso segredo.

— Sim, nosso segredo. Sei que ele beijou minha mãe, o que não o torna meu pai. Ele beijou um monte de mulhe res. Meu pai era charmoso, gentil e sorria. Sir MacKay só grita e bate nas pessoas. É uma pessoa muito desa gradável.

Atordoado pela informação de que o homem havia bei jado Mary, James precisou de um momento para se re cuperar e reagir com coerência ante as confissões da me nina.

— Não, beijar não faz de um homem um pai. Onde está sua babá?

— Annora está trabalhando no jardim. Vê? — Estendeu as mãos sujas. — Eu estava ajudando, mas tive sede. — Voltou a examinar o trabalho. — Isso é bonito demais. Quando mi nhas mãos estiverem limpas, posso tocar?

— Oui. Estou aqui todos os dias. Venha quando quiser.

— Meggie.

— Annora está chamando. É melhor eu voltar. Ela se preocupa comigo.

Antes que James pudesse responder, ela tinha ido. Ele olhou para a porta, mas não viu nada. Foi consumido pe los próprios pensamentos até ficar cego e surdo a tudo que o cercava. As palavras inocentes da criança ressoa vam em sua mente.

Sei que ele beijou minha mãe.

Tentou se convencer de que era apenas imaginação, pois ela tinha somente dois anos quando Mary morrera. Seria impossível uma criança daquela idade saber o que tinha visto e lembrar-se por três anos. Ainda assim, não conseguia se livrar das palavras.

Impossível acreditar que Mary tivesse sido infiel. Ela sempre fora tão tímida. Tinha corado e ficado nervosa, mes mo quando fizeram amor da forma mais controlada possí vel. Ele não quisera acreditar que ela achasse seu toque de sagradável e tivera esperança de que, após alguns anos de casamento, ela começasse a apreciar o aspecto mais íntimo da união. Agora era obrigado a se perguntar se o que imagi nara ser acanhamento tinha sido desagrado, uma aversão provocada pelo fato de ela amar outro homem.

James apertou com mais força o furador que segurava até quase machucar a mão. Nunca compreendera a recep tividade de Mary em relação a Donnell MacKay, mas tal vez devesse ter prestado mais atenção. Era difícil aceitar que tinha sido feito de idiota, mas estava na hora de re ver aquele breve matrimônio com olhos mais críticos. Não queria acreditar que a esposa participara de sua destrui ção, mas sabia que não poderia ignorar a possibilidade.

Partindo do princípio de que Mary poderia não ter sido aquela mulher doce e tímida, James se perguntou se ela estaria, de fato, morta. O corpo que havia sido en terrado era do mesmo tamanho, mas fora completamente desfigurado pelo fogo. Admitira que se tratava de Mary, pois testemunhas a tinham visto no pequeno chalé no momento do incêndio. A aliança de casamento tinha sido encontrada em seu dedo, assim como pedaços chamus cados do vestido que usava naquele dia. Além disso, não concebia que ela fosse capaz de armar tal plano e não po dia acreditar que ela tivesse paciência para permanecer escondida por muito tempo.

Afastando as questões que o atormentavam, focou a atenção no trabalho. Como sempre, a tarefa lenta e meti culosa o acalmaria e permitiria que pensasse mais clara mente. Era evidente que havia muito mais segredos a se rem desvendados em Dunncraig do que ele havia previsto. Precisaria manter a serenidade e evitar atrair qualquer suspeita sobre si enquanto buscava a verdade. Só espera va não descobrir ter sido um tolo cego, vítima de sorrisos doces e belos rubores, e ter conduzido seus inimigos para dentro do próprio lar.

— Onde esteve, Meggie? — perguntou Annora quan do a garotinha surgiu a seu lado. — Precisou beber um balde de água?

Meggie riu e meneou a cabeça.

— Não. Eu estava falando com o homem que faz lin das imagens na madeira.

Annora olhou para o castelo e franziu o cenho.

— Não deve importuná-lo.

— Ele não se incomodou.

— Só foi educado e não quis pedir que saísse.

— Não. Ele falou comigo.

— Bem, isso foi muito gentil, mas ainda assim deve deixá-lo trabalhar.

— Ele disse que eu posso voltar e tocar a madeira quando minhas mãos estiverem limpas.

O primeiro impulso de Annora foi reprimi-la, mas se conteve. O homem fazia um belíssimo trabalho e compre endia o interesse da menina. Não seria correto negar-lhe a oportunidade de fazer um amigo só porque temia tanto pela segurança dela. Tais medos podiam sufocar sua alma, e o simples fato de viver ali já era suficiente para tanto.

— Bem, então deve voltar quando estiver limpa — concordou, por fim. — Até mais de uma vez se ele permi tir. Mas não o perturbe com muita frequência e não fique tagarelando na orelha dele.

— Gosto de falar.

— Todo mundo gosta de falar, mas ele tem trabalho a fazer. Seu pai o contratou para criar coisas que deixarão o castelo muito bonito.

— Dunncraig já é bonito.

— Sim, sei que é, mas...

— E aquele homem não é meu pai.

Annora sempre tivera dúvidas sobre a paternidade, mas nunca as admitiria para Meggie.

— Donnell diz que é — murmurou.

— Ele mente.

Sabia disso e suspeitava que acontecia com uma frequência muito maior do que supunha, mas também não diria isso para a menina.

— Meggie, você era quase um bebê quando sua mãe morreu — começou a falar, mesmo sem ter certeza sobre o que poderia ou deveria dizer.

— Ele não é meu pai! Sei que ele beijou minha mãe, mas isso não faz dele meu pai!

Annora abaixou-se, abraçou-a e acariciou-a nos cabe los para amenizar a tensão.

— Então, ele não é seu pai. Agora, deve se acalmar ou vai ficar doente. Não a estava chamando de mentirosa. Só fiquei confusa sobre como pode ter tanta certeza, uma vez que era muito nova na época.

— Porque meu pai não me bateria. Nem em você. Ele era charmoso, sorria e me dava beijos.

Aquilo certamente não descrevia Donnell, pensou.

— Você nunca tinha dito isso antes.

— Porque ele me bateria ou em você e eu não queria.

Meggie olhou para as próprias mãos, enquanto me xia nos cordões do vestido simples e velho de Annora.

— Pensei que ele seria como meu pai algum dia, depois que aprendesse a me amar. Mas não acho que um dia isso vá acontecer. Não acho que Donnell ame alguém.

O coração de Annora se apertou. Havia uma saudade tão dolorida na voz da criança, algo que compreendia bem.

Mesmo que ninguém tivesse certeza de que sir James Drummond estivesse morto, a menina era órfã. A mãe tinha morrido e o pai precisava permanecer escondido, a fim de se manter vivo. A pobre garota desejava e ne cessitava de uma família e tudo o que tinha era Donnell MacKay. Sabia também que, por mais que a amasse, não conseguiria compensar a ausência dos pais.

— Meggie, meu docinho, deve continuar com o jogo. Compreende isso, não?

— Sim. Sei que ele ficaria muito bravo se escutasse.

— É, sabemos bem que será uma coisa muito ruim. Então, vamos manter esse segredo entre nós duas. — Percebeu um breve lampejo de culpa no olhar da criança, mas decidiu que devia encerrar o assunto no momento. — Agora, vamos terminar o que estávamos fazendo?

Meggie assentiu e voltou para o cantinho do jardim em que estivera plantando. Annora observou-a um pouco antes de voltar a atenção para o que fazia. No entanto, sua mente não parava. A menina era inflexível a respeito do pai. Sabia que uma criança poderia transformar um desejo em fato quando estava infeliz, mas não era típico de Meggie extrapolar os limites da fantasia. Era infeliz às vezes, mas, na maior parte do tempo, limitava-se a evitar ou ignorar Donnell e sua insensibilidade.

O problema era que a convicção da menina alimentava suas dúvidas a respeito das afirmações do primo. A idéia de que Mary tivesse sido sua amante a fazia estremecer de desgosto. Infelizmente, não a conhecera bem e poderia ter sido facilmente enganada. Ainda assim, teria sido ca paz de ludibriar o marido por tanto tempo? Decidiu que esse era outro enigma que deveria elucidar. Considerando o quanto estava demorando para desvendar os outros, Meggie já estaria casada e com muitos filhos antes que a verdade fosse revelada. Talvez fosse o momento de dei xar de lado a hesitação, decidiu, desgostosa com a própria covardia. Havia pensado que conseguiria descobrir o que acontecera para que Donnell subitamente enriquecesse e se tornasse proprietário daquelas terras ao conhecer o povo e conversar com as pessoas. O primo, contudo, es tava fazendo um excelente trabalho ao se assegurar de que aquilo nunca ocorresse. Duvidava que conseguisse se esquivar dos guardas com alguma frequência, além de te mer levantar suspeitas ao tentar. Então, em vez de recor rer aos outros para obter as respostas, procuraria dentro do castelo.

Assim que se acostumou com a ideia, passou a acredi tar que não seria tão difícil. A maioria dos guardas per manecia perto de Donnell. Portanto, sabendo onde ele se encontrava, poderia esquadrinhar o local com tranquilidade. Como o primo tinha hábitos muito rígidos, seria possível saber exatamente quando estaria no escritório. Provavelmente era o melhor lugar para começar. Só tinha que se assegurar de ter uma rota de fuga ou uma ótima desculpa para estar ali caso fosse apanhada.

— Por que faz isso?

Ao ouvir a voz profunda, Annora quase gritou, assus tada e temerosa de que, de alguma forma, o homem tivesse adivinhado seus planos. Foi necessário todo seu controle para disfarçar o sobressalto provocado pela súbita apa rição de Egan. Manteve o olhar no solo por um instante, endireitando o corpo. Assim que se sentou e acalmou-se, olhou para cima e fitou-o. Sentia-se subjugada, ajoelhada a seus pés e olhando para o alto, mas lutou contra o ímpe to de levantar-se e encará-lo. Tal atitude seria entendida como uma confrontação à qual ele tinha o hábito de reagir sempre da mesma forma. Com os punhos.

— Gosto de trabalhar no jardim — respondeu. — Acalma e me permite participar de algo que vale a pena.

— Esse é um trabalho para as outras moças, que não têm uma origem boa como a sua — disse Egan.

— Elas não hesitariam em fazê-lo se eu pedisse, mas realmente aprecio a atividade. E é bom tomar um sol de vez em quando.

Mantinha a voz suave e baixa e o olhar fixo no rosto marcado pela varíola. Aprendera logo que não era sábio irritá-lo. Ele não tinha feito mais que estapeá-la uma ou duas vezes, mas já espancara quase até a morte muitos outros homens por causa de erros mínimos.

Perguntava-se por que ele era tão rude. Apesar do ros to marcado, não era feio. Os olhos, de um lindo castanho, seriam atraentes, se não fossem tão frios. Os traços eram um pouco grosseiros, mas uniformes e benfeitos. Ainda assim, quando estava bravo, manifestava uma cruelda de assustadora. Ela fazia o máximo para nunca deixá-lo zangado.

Desejava que ele não tivesse se interessado tanto por ela. Até o momento, tivera sorte, pois ele não se impusera. Sabia de algumas mulheres que haviam descoberto da pior forma possível que ele não admitia a rejeição. Egan simplesmente tomava o que e quem queria. Duvidava que o primo fizesse algo para impedi-lo ou puni-lo, caso ele a estuprasse. Se não fosse por Meggie, teria desaparecido algumas semanas após a chegada ao castelo e minutos depois do primeiro olhar repleto de luxúria que recebera daquele homem.

— Então, elas deveriam fazer o trabalho porque, até que Donnell encontre uma esposa, você é a dama mais bem-nascida daqui.

— Muitas mulheres bem-nascidas trabalham no jar dim. Não é como se eu estivesse arando a terra.

Os olhos dele se estreitaram e Annora achou que as palavras soaram mais ríspidas do que havia pretendido. Quando o viu cruzar os braços sobre o peito, reprimiu um suspiro de alívio. A postura demonstrava arrogância, o que a aborrecia, mas não guardava uma ameaça real de violência.

— Melhor não ficar muito tempo no sol ou vai se bron zear e ficar cheia de rugas como uma daquelas mulheres. Agora, Donnell está procurando você.

— Ah. — Levantou-se e limpou as saias. — Precisa que eu vá novamente até a vila?

— Não. Parece que vai receber visitas e quer que você se assegure de que tudo esteja perfeito.

— Conheço essas pessoas? Se souber quem são será mais fácil decidir sobre a refeição.

— O sr. Chisholm e seus filhos.

Mal conseguiu reprimir um calafrio ante a notícia. Ian Chisholm, o senhor de Dubhuisge, era grande, peludo e fedorento. Os dois filhos desajeitados não eram melho res. Estava ansioso para se unir a Donnell e expandir seus domínios. Annora temia pelos clãs próximos, que não eram tão fortes nem tão brutais. Já tinham sofrido ataques tan to de Donnell quanto de Chisholm e não precisavam das privações impostas por aqueles homens para piorar a si tuação. Além disso, tanto o pai quanto os dois filhos pen savam que ela deveria fazer parte dos agrados oferecidos a eles como hóspedes. Suspeitava que isso somente não tinha acontecido ainda por causa de Egan. Esperava con seguir sentir-se grata.

— Bem, então devo falar com Marta.

— Sim, e diga àquela velha que queremos muita car ne à mesa e é melhor que esteja benfeita.

Foi difícil, mas Annora controlou-se para não mostrar a língua enquanto ele se afastava. Marta era uma exímia cozinheira. Tais críticas às suas habilidades eram injusti ficadas e ela não tinha intenção de repeti-las. Achava que Egan e Donnell usavam censuras e insultos para manter o povo subjugado e ansioso para agradar. Aparentemente, não percebiam que a tática não funcionava com Marta.

Annora levou Meggie para o quarto e limpou-a. Dei xou-a, então, aos cuidados de Annie, uma menina de treze anos que gostava de ajudar com a criança, pois a mantinha fora do alcance dos homens de Donnell. Após se lavar, apressou-se para a cozinha.

— Marta — chamou enquanto se aproximava dela, que mexia um grosso ensopado com um cheiro delicioso. — Haverá convidados para o jantar.

— Eu sei — a mulher respondeu, carrancuda. — Aquele velho devasso e seus dois rapazes babões.

— Ah, então não sou necessária aqui.

— Sim, sei que eles vêm e o que precisam comer, mas isso não significa que você não pode ser útil. Apreciaria se cortasse aquelas maçãs que trouxe da despensa.

— Fico feliz em ajudar — disse, sentando-se à gran de mesa e começando a trabalhar. — Helga está doente? — perguntou, ao reparar na ausência de uma das aju dantes.

— Pode-se dizer que sim. MacKay estava se sentin do lascivo na noite passada. Infelizmente, bêbado e cruel também. Helga levará alguns dias para se recuperar.

Annora suspirou e meneou a cabeça.

— Antes as coisas não eram assim?

— Não. Dunncraig era um lugar excelente e seu se nhor cuidava do povo. Não esperava que as garotas que trabalhavam aqui aquecessem sua cama, apesar de mui tas desejarem se enfiar entre os lençóis dele após um simples sorriso.

Ela parecia disposta a falar e Annora pretendia tirar vantagem da situação.

— Dizem que ele matou a esposa.

— Não, aquele rapaz nunca teria feito isso e não en tendo porque acreditaram em tamanha barbaridade. Acho que ninguém sabe exatamente o que aconteceu com Mary Drummond.

— Nunca escutei questionamentos sobre sua morte.

— Bem, você não teria como. Aquele seu primo proíbe que fale com as pessoas. Se pudesse conversar com al guns dos que trabalham aqui, saberia a verdade sobre sir James Drummond. Ele era bom para o povo e bom para Dunncraig.

Olhando ao redor, Annora percebeu que Marta falava livremente, pois nenhum dos guardas estava por perto De alguma forma, conseguira livrar-se deles no caminho. Não duvidava que, em breve, alguém perceberia que ela fora a algum lugar sem a escolta habitual, onde tal vez escutasse o que Donnell não desejava que soubesse Aproveitaria ao máximo a breve liberdade.

Continuou trabalhando enquanto interrogava Marta Algumas vezes, permitia que ela falasse sem interrompe Ia. Mesmo sabendo que não tinha culpa, envergonhava-a o fato de nunca ter trocado mais que algumas palavras com a mulher durante os três anos em que vivera ali. Quisera fazer isso desde o princípio e, conforme as informações fluíam, percebeu porque tinha sido isolada de todos. Quase praguejou quando os guardas finalmente entraram na co zinha. Como estava quase terminando de cortar as maçãs, sua presença ali não era mais necessária.

Quando retornou ao seu quarto, estava muito ansiosa com as informações que tinha obtido da cozinheira. Nada daquilo combinava com o que Donnell havia dito a ela. Se tudo fosse verdade, o primo era ainda pior do que sus peitava. Sir James Drummond fora cruelmente traído e o povo de Dunncraig estava sofrendo com aquela injustiça.

A conversa havia dirimido suas dúvidas e ela sabia que tinha que ser cuidadosa. Como desejava acreditar naquilo, deveria tomar cuidado para não se deixar cegar para qualquer coisa que contradissesse a própria opinião. Tinha certeza, no entanto, de que se esforçaria mais para descobrir toda a verdade. Sua curiosidade exigia isso e o povo de Dunncraig merecia se libertar da tirania de Donnell MacKay.

James estava suando e a demonstração de medo o aborreceu, fazendo com que decidisse entrar no escritório para o qual se dirigira. A sensação de temor, ou mesmo de apreensão, ao deslocar-se em seu próprio castelo inci tava a ira que se esforçava para controlar. Além disso, o fato de aquela ser a primeira oportunidade de verificar o aposento desde que chegara ao castelo havia quinze dias, só piorava seu humor.

Ao olhar ao redor e não ver ninguém, alcançou a porta e esgueirou-se com rapidez para dentro. O lugar tinha sofrido poucas mudanças, exceto pelas luxuosas tapeça rias e pelo novo tapete, que deveria ter custado carís simo. Meneou a cabeça ante os sinais evidentes de que MacKay estava gastando demais com o próprio conforto.

O homem estava drenando a propriedade. Edmund e Ida, assim como Marta, tinham se queixado. Relutava em analisar a contabilidade, pois temia descobrir que, além de espremer cada moeda das terras e das pessoas, ele ain da tivesse afundado Dunncraig em dívidas.

Livrando-se desse sentimento, sentou-se à escrivani nha e começou a avaliar os livros, sempre atento a qual quer ruído que indicasse a aproximação de alguém. Logo ficou claro que MacKay estava agindo exatamente da forma prevista. E, o que era pior, estava constantemen te atacando os vizinhos e roubando o que poderia muito bem ser produzido ali, caso as obrigações do proprietá rio estivessem sendo cumpridas. Quando reconquistasse Dunncraig, haveria muito trabalho a ser feito, inclusive para apaziguar os outros clãs.

Encontrou um caderno menor enfiado entre os demais e sentiu calafrios ao virar suas páginas. Edmund não soubera detalhar o destino dos homens que haviam sido fiéis a ele, mas temia que poucos houvessem sobrevivido, O amigo tinha razão. A letra confusa de MacKay regia trará o ocorrido aos homens de James. Alguns tinham conseguido fugir, mas a maioria fora morta. Muitos daqueles haviam sido brutalmente torturados para revelar seu esconderijo. Junto do horrível registro, estavam in formações sobre todas as pessoas que viviam nas terras, no castelo e na vila. As anotações em cada nome revelavam que MacKay mantinha sob rígida observação cada homem, mulher e criança que estavam sob seu domínio.

Raiva e pesar pela perda de tantas pessoas boas o ce garam por um momento. O ruído provocado por um mo vimento no trinco da porta desviou-o dos pensamentos tristes e sombrios, despertando-o para o perigo em que se encontrava. Com agilidade, fechou os cadernos e afas tou-se da escrivaninha no momento em que a porta se abria. Pensava em uma desculpa plausível para estar ali quando, surpreso, identificou Annora que, de costas para ele, ainda examinava com cuidado o corredor. James se aproximou lentamente.

Com o coração batendo forte, Annora fechou a porta devagar e suspirou aliviada. O primeiro passo para des vendar a verdade tinha. Entrara sem ser vista no escritório do primo. Agora, tudo o que precisava fazer era revistá-lo sem ser pega. Fez uma careta, imaginando se a curiosidade finalmente a meteria em um problema do qual não conseguiria se livrar.

Endireitando a coluna, determinada a encontrar res postas, virou-se na direção da escrivaninha de Donnell e se viu diante de um peito largo. De fato, seu nariz prati camente tocava a grossa camisa de linho que o cobria. O único pensamento claro que teve foi que não estava dian te do primo ou de Egan e, certamente, aquele não era um dos Chisholm. Nunca conseguiria ficar tão perto de um deles sem que os olhos lacrimejassem por causa do cheiro ruim. Levantando a cabeça, encontrou um lindo olho ver de. Reconheceu que não estava realmente surpresa, pois havia reconhecido tanto o perfume quanto as sensações incontidas de raiva, tristeza e frustração.

— O que está fazendo aqui, mestre Lavengeance? — questionou, percebendo que, daquela vez, seria melhor en frentar a situação do que balbuciar desculpas ou correr.

Como sabia que ela falava um francês impecável, James não sentiu necessidade de continuar falando in glês com sotaque, algo em que era péssimo.

— Acho que devo perguntar o que você está fazendo aqui — replicou em francês.

— Perguntei primeiro.

— Sim, mas acho que sua resposta será bem mais in teressante do que a minha.

Era estranho responder em inglês ao que era dito em francês, mas Annora adivinhara desde o princípio que ele compreendia perfeitamente o idioma. Franziu a testa para o carpinteiro.

— Preciso escrever algumas cartas — disse.

— Você sabe escrever? — perguntou, sem conseguir esconder a surpresa. A família Murray prezava a instru ção, mas, de forma geral, era incomum que fosse ensina do a uma mulher algo além dos cuidados com a casa, com o marido e os filhos.

— Claro que sei!

— Não fique ofendida. A maioria não sabe, e os ho mens costumam preferir que seja assim.

Annora finalmente deu um passo para trás, sem compre ender o que a fizera demorar tanto para se afastar dele.

— Bem, morei na casa de várias mulheres que não concordavam com isso. Elas finalizaram o trabalho que minha mãe havia começado. Agora vou deixá-lo a sós, para o que quer que tenha vindo fazer aqui.

Ela nem sequer tinha terminado de se virar para sair quando mãos fortes agarraram seu braço. Ficou ten sa, acostumada à brutalidade do primo. Porém, mestre Lavengeance conduziu-a até a porta com agilidade e de licadeza, de forma a não feri-la.

— Pretende se encontrar com seu senhor e contar que estive aqui? — questionou.

Ele aproximou-se, prendendo-a com o corpo e afrouxan do o aperto em seus braços. Percebeu logo que cometera um erro. O contato atiçou seu desejo e o corpo foi percor rido por uma onda de calor. Lembrou-se de quanto tempo fazia que não satisfazia aquele tipo de necessidade.

Quase fez uma careta, resistindo em aceitar a verdade.

A sensação era mais que o anseio cego por uma mulher qualquer. Era uma intensa atração por ela. Por seu per fume, pelos olhos azuis, pelo som de sua voz e pela ma neira como fazia sua filhinha séria e arisca rir.

Tentando controlar a paixão que o consumia, observou o rosto dela. Quando a agarrara, ela tinha se enrijecido com um pássaro aterrorizado. Sabia que estivera anteci pando algum tipo de violência, talvez até se preparando para suportar a dor. Ficou contente ao sentir o momento em que percebeu que ele não a trataria com grosseria. No entanto, o simples fato de ela esperar que aquilo aconte cesse o deixava nervoso e triste. Resolveu que seria me lhor se concentrar no olhar de aborrecimento e ultraje no rosto adorável. Tendo sido bem treinado pelas mulheres de sua família adotiva, os Murray, sabia que dizer que ela era encantadora quando ficava brava poderia ser fatal.

— Então, pretende fazer com que seu senhor venha atrás de mim? — perguntou de novo.

— Por quê? Você tem feito algo que prejudique Dunncraig?

Percebeu que ela não se referira a MacKay.

— Não. Só queria saber por que sou tão bem remu nerado pelo meu trabalho enquanto as pessoas na vila passam fome.

— Esse é um enigma de fácil solução. O tolo pensa que deve viver como um rei, que tudo o que cresce, tudo o que é feito e o que se ganha aqui se destina somente a mantê-lo confortável. Você está neste castelo há quinze dias e chegou à vila antes disso. Não deveria estar bisbilhotando para descobrir a dura verdade.

A respiração de Annora se acelerou ao sentir que ele a pressionava um pouco mais. Intuía que era sincero, ainda que escondesse algo. Sentia também que ele não represen tava uma ameaça para Dunncraig e não se importava se ele quisesse prejudicar Donnell e seus subordinados. Nada daquilo a alarmava. O que a preocupava era a tamanha proximidade, que permitia com que sentisse o desejo dele. O fato de gostar da sensação a surpreendia e amedrontava.

— Não direi nada a Donnell, portanto pode me soltar agora — disse, satisfeita com a calma expressa na voz, que se contrapunha à ansiedade interior.

— Tem certeza de que quer que eu a solte? — James tocou sua testa com os lábios e sentiu-a estremecer. — Acho que não quero deixá-la ir. Vou beijá-la, Annora.

— Isso não seria prudente.

— Pode ter razão, mas no momento não me importo.

Antes que pudesse dizer algo, a boca de Rolf cobriu a dela. Era macia e quente. Ela não somente saboreou o desejo, como o sentiu fluir para ela, intensificando suas próprias sensações. Era como se, por um momento, o co ração e a alma dele se desnudassem, os sentimentos se misturando aos dela, fortalecendo-os. As emoções eram fortes, e nem todas boas, mas o desejo por ela era real. Apesar de saber que aquilo podia ser algo superficial e efêmero, não hesitou em entreabrir a boca quando ele gentilmente mordiscou seu lábio inferior. O movimento da língua foi o suficiente para fazê-la desprezar toda a cautela e envolvê-lo com os braços. Não se importava com nada, só queria que aquele instante não acabasse.

Ele puxou-a para mais perto, pressionando-a contra o corpo alto e delgado, as mãos acariciando-a nas costas. Sentir a evidência de seu desejo deveria tê-la feito correr para defender a própria virtude. No entanto, Annora es cutou o próprio gemido.

Quando ele encerrou o beijo, tentou trazê-lo de volta até que um lampejo de bom senso a tomasse, fazendo-a encostar-se à porta. Via como Rolf lutava para se contro lar e sabia que deveria ficar contente, mas, infelizmente, o bom senso não a ajudou a livrar-se do fogo avivado por aquele beijo. Não compreendia por que ele tinha parado.

— Escutou isso? — James perguntou subitamente, o corpo todo se enrijecendo, como se estivesse se preparan do para lutar.

— Isso, o quê?

— Alguém está vindo nessa direção.

Annora começava a entrar em pânico quando ele a agarrou pela mão e puxou-a para a parede próxima da pequena lareira.

— Devemos sair daqui — ela disse.

— É exatamente o que vamos fazer.

Ela observou, estupefata, quando ele parou e pressio nou alguns tijolos ao redor da lareira, fazendo com que a parede se movesse. Ao ser conduzida para um espa ço muito pequeno, só conseguiu pensar no lado bom de Donnell não ter certas informações sobre Dunncraig. Sabia que ele teria feito um uso abominável de coisas como aposentos e passagens secretas. Ficou tensa ao ver que Rolf empurrou algo ao lado da porta, fazendo com que se fechasse. Estavam muito próximos, na escuridão total. Não se importava de estar tão perto dele, mas ti nha um medo antigo e profundo do escuro.

— E isso? — perguntou com voz trêmula, embaraçada pelo sinal do receio crescente. — Não há um corredor por onde nos arrastamos para longe?

— Bem, há uma passagem — ele sussurrou em seu ou vido. — Mas não seria seguro usá-la sem nenhuma luz.

— Ele consegue nos escutar? — Annora murmurou, esperando que aquela conversa a ajudasse a manter o controle.

— Não se falarmos muito baixinho. Nós, por outro lado, conseguiremos escutar tudo o que for dito no escritório.

— Isso pode ser útil.

James envolveu-a e puxou-a para perto de si. Era uma doce tortura, mas conseguiria refrear o desejo, pois sen tia o medo de Annora. Suspeitava também que ela era virgem, e sexo rápido em um minúsculo quarto escuro com pessoas a alguns passos dali não seria a maneira correta de introduzi-la nos prazeres da paixão, ainda que fosse uma boa maneira de não arriscar seu disfarce.

— Tem medo do escuro?

— Sim, do escuro e de lugares pequenos sem uma rota de fuga visível. — Estremeceu, tomada pelas lembranças sombrias da prima Sorcha. — Uma das mulheres que me pegou após a morte de minha mãe achava que pas sar algum tempo em um espaço pequeno e escuro era a melhor forma de disciplinar uma criança rebelde. — Mal terminou de falar, perguntou-se por que havia contado isso para ele.

James apertou-a um pouco mais, dominado por um forte ímpeto de punir a mulher. Espantava-se com o fato de sentir-se tão ultrajado por ela, pois mal a conhecia. 0 fato de o beijo tê-lo afetado tanto não significava que devia confiar-lhe seus segredos. Não devia se deixar se duzir por toda a doçura de Annora.

A voz de MacKay trouxe-o de volta à realidade. James enrijeceu-se e se concentrou para escutar, não querendo perder uma palavra. Ficou um pouco surpreso ao ver que ela fazia o mesmo. Annora não gostava do primo e ele queria saber o motivo, mas as perguntas teriam que es perar até mais tarde.

— Quando aqueles malditos Chisholm vão partir? — perguntou Egan.

— Quando terminarmos nosso negócio — respondeu Donnell.

— Estão atraindo muita atenção para nós. Não tentam esconder o que estão fazendo. Eu não ficaria surpreso se eles se vangloriassem em cada taberna em que entrem.

— Isso não importa. Não acho que alguém vá dar ou vidos a eles caso se manifestem contra nós. São conheci dos como ladrões mentirosos. Não será difícil convencer mos as pessoas de que estão tentando derrubar alguém junto.

— Pode ser, mas queremos correr o risco? Se você esti ver errado, seremos enforcados ao lado deles.

Donnell bufou tão alto que Annora escutou claramen te de seu esconderijo. Estava tentando ignorar o homem que a envolvia, o que se mostrava algo impossível. O me lhor que podia fazer era ouvir o que era dito no escritó rio e esperar que pudesse se lembrar das palavras para pensar mais tarde.

Rolf Lavengeance era perigoso, pensou, enquanto a discussão de Donnell e Egan sobre os riscos de manter a aliança com os Chisholm prosseguia. Sabia estar atra ída por ele desde o princípio, mas, como não tinham tido tanto contato, aquilo não a perturbara muito. Era uma atração segura, que se apreciava à distância, e que acrescentava um brilho romântico a alguns sonhos. Agora, não havia mais segurança. Tinha consciência de que ele a de sejava e, o que era pior, conhecia seu sabor e a maneira como ele a fazia sentir-se. Manteria o máximo de distân cia possível entre eles.

Fechou os olhos, tomada por uma súbita sensação de perda. Tentou se convencer de que era tolice, pois não o conhecia bem e não era livre para explorar aquele desejo. Tinha que considerar Meggie, pois sabia que qualquer sinal de impropriedade de sua parte daria a Donnell a desculpa para separá-las. Além disso, ambos correriam perigo se ela cedesse, pois duvidava que Egan apreciaria a ideia. E, finalmente, havia o fato de que ela não queria encontrar-se na mesma situação que havia destruído sua mãe, abandonada solteira e grávida de uma criança que sofreria a vida inteira pelos pecados dos pais. Era im perativo distanciar-se de Rolf Lavengeance e manter-se bem longe.

Fez uma careta quando uma voz em sua cabeça suge riu que esperasse para se afastar quando saíssem daquele esconderijo escuro. De qualquer forma, não seria possível fazer aquilo no momento, e a maneira como ele a aninha va e roubava carícias de seu corpo onde as mãos descan savam não permitia que o ignorasse.

— Desta última vez, o primogênito de um proprietário de terras foi morto, Donnell — disse Egan.

Aquelas palavras a desviaram de seus pensamentos, deixando-a tensa. Sabia que Donnell estava envolvido em ataques aos outros clãs, apesar de desconhecer a frequência e a intensidade, mas parecia que estivera recen temente envolvido em um que provocara derramamen to de sangue. Os saques eram obviamente o motivo da permanência dos Chisholm no castelo. Uma vez que tais crimes eram, de forma geral, cometidos durante a noite, ela nunca havia prestado muita atenção, mas era eviden te que eles estavam colocando o povo de Dunncraig em perigo. Estavam arriscando a vida de Meggie.

A rigidez do corpo do homem que a abraçava mostrou-lhe que ele provavelmente estava pensando as mesmas coisas. Não tinha certeza sobre o motivo de suas preocu pações. Talvez houvesse decidido viver ali e tivesse medo de que Donnell ameaçasse a paz de seu novo lar. Paz era uma coisa ilusória na Escócia, sob quaisquer circunstân cias, mas era loucura fazer coisas que exigiam retaliação e atiçavam contendas sangrentas.

— Sossegue, Egan — disse Donnell, caminhando per to do esconderijo. — Logo farei com que aquele bastardo esteja tão ligado a mim que será obrigado a se calar, mes mo que seja pego.

— Espero que tenha razão — falou Egan, seguindo-o.

— Mesmo que eu esteja errado sobre Ian, não estou errado sobre seus filhos. Eles virariam as costas para o próprio pai para proteger-se ou obter o poder que lhes é negado, Assim que eu tiver um dos idiotas ligados a mim, ele fará o melhor para garantir que eu não caia, nem mesmo por ação de seus próprios parentes.

Annora ficou desapontada ao perceber que deixavam o escritório. Apesar de ter ficado feliz com a partida, pois precisava sair do cativeiro e daqueles braços, gostaria que eles tivessem falado mais. Queria ter descoberto que tipo de arma Donnell pensava poder usar contra os Chisholm para forçá-los a protegê-lo.

Vários momentos tensos e silenciosos se passaram. Ela estava prestes a perguntar se sairiam dali quando Rolf abriu a porta. Ela piscou ante a súbita claridade, levando um minuto ou dois para enxergar com nitidez a ira no rosto de Rolf. Como sempre sentia a raiva que emanava dele, não havia prestado muita atenção àquela sensação. Estava claro que a fúria tinha sido desperta da pelo que ouvira a respeito dos crimes cometidos por Donnell e Egan. Pensava em como era agradável encon trar um homem que se aborrecia com crimes e injusti ças quando percebeu que ele estava praguejando, em voz baixa e por um longo tempo, no inglês da Escócia.

— Então, você fala nossa língua — murmurou, sorrin do. — E muito vivamente.

— Desculpe — ele murmurou em francês, sua tentativa de soar calmo e polido um pouco frustrada pela fúria ocul ta na voz profunda. — Posso praguejar fluentemente em seu idioma, mas falar como um cavalheiro é mais difícil.

Ela assentiu, mas sabia que estava tão desligada da conversa quanto ele. Agora que não se encontrava mais em seus braços, o diálogo que havia escutado preenchia sua mente, exigindo que refletisse. Também seria uma boa ideia estabelecer logo uma distância entre eles, con cluiu, dirigindo-se para a porta.

— Acho que seria uma excelente ideia sairmos logo daqui.

— Concordo.

James passou por ela e abriu a porta. Verificou o cor redor antes de sinalizar para que o seguisse. Do lado de fora, agarrou-a pela mão quando ela começava a se afas tar e beijou-a antes de soltá-la.

Quase sorriu ao vê-la corar e afastar-se apressada. Sem dúvida, tinha sido um erro lembrá-la do que haviam compartilhado antes de serem interrompidos pelos dois homens, mas não queria que ela fosse embora e esque cesse. Aquele breve beijo seria um pequeno lembrete e um aviso de que não era o fim, mas o começo de algo. Ele precisava ser cauteloso, mas havia decidido que não conseguiria ignorar o que existia entre eles.

Assim como não podia ignorar o que acabara de es cutar. Dirigiu-se rapidamente para a oficina, lutando contra o ímpeto de ir até MacKay exigir respostas sobre quem ele atacara e quem tinha morrido. O maldito esta va ameaçando arrastar Dunncraig e seu povo para uma contenda longa e sangrenta. Talvez fosse algo impossível de ser consertado quando ele provasse sua inocência e recuperasse o controle sobre aqueles domínios. A menos que pudesse servir a cabeça de MacKay em uma travessou para a parte prejudicada, pensou ansioso.

Chegando à oficina, olhou para as ferramentas e soube que seria difícil conseguir a calma necessária, não importando o quanto trabalhasse. Dunncraig estava em perigo. A morte de um herdeiro não era algo pequeno, sobre o que se pudesse conversar ou que pudesse ser comprado. Teria que se livrar de MacKay e recuperar seu nome ra pidamente. Estava na hora de parar de se mover com tanto vagar e cuidado. Se não impedisse logo os crimes daquele homem, tudo o que teria quando recuperasse o nome, a filha e as terras, seria a destruição.

 **Capítulo II**

Annora praguejou baixinho ao entrar no grande salão para o desjejum e perceber que os Chisholm ainda es tavam em Dunncraig. Tivera esperanças de que eles hou vessem partido ao amanhecer. Pelo que havia escutado no escritório, o ato sangrento tinha sido realizado e não era mais necessário que permanecessem no castelo. No entan to, ainda assim, estavam ali, arruinando sua manhã.

Sentando-se no lugar de sempre, viu-se de frente para eles. Estava perto demais para sentir-se confortável, mas não poderia simplesmente se mover, pois aquilo seria um insulto óbvio aos convidados, trazendo-lhe problemas que preferia evitar. Para piorar a situação, Egan havia se sentado ao seu lado direito. Como o banco era muito pequeno, ele a tocava frequentemente, de propósito na maior parte das vezes. Perdeu o apetite, mas sabia que deveria ficar ali e fingir que compartilhar uma mesa com cinco homens brutais não a perturbava.

Assim que encheu sua tigela com mingau de aveia, fez o possível para ignorá-los, o que não foi tão fácil. Egan con tinuava perto demais, pressionando a coxa contra a dela. Os Chisholm revelavam com clareza a completa falta de modos à mesa e Donnell parecia alheio a tudo, exceto à grande quantidade de comida que enfiava na boca. Um homem que estava gastando tanto dinheiro e despenden do tamanho esforço para equiparar o castelo a um palácio real deveria tentar com mais empenho melhorar o com portamento. A vaidade do primo era tão grande que ele acreditava ser perfeito, pensou.

Annora estava se servindo de frutas quando Meggie foi trazida para o grande salão por Hazel, uma das criadas. A maioria das mulheres trabalhava duro, mas outras, aque las dispostas a se deitarem com Donnell, faziam o que queriam. Elas obviamente pensavam que dividir a cama dele as colocava em um lugar especial no castelo e que mereciam alguns privilégios. Aquela que levava a menina até ele ainda tinha alguma bondade e consciência, o que a deixou contente. Meggie sempre tinha medo de ser trazida diante dele e umas das mais insensíveis e arrogantes teria tornado a experiência ainda pior.

A pobre menina parecia tão confusa quanto Annora ao ser apresentada aos Chisholm. A extrema gentileza na voz de Donnell deixou-a nervosa. Quando se dignava a fa lar com a criança que dizia ser sua, nunca era amável. A forma como os olhos da menina se arregalaram revelou que ela também achava aquela mudança mais alarmante que bem-vinda. Meggie estava certa ao preocupar-se, pois aquilo sem dúvida era sinal de problema.

Um arrepio perpassou-lhe o corpo. Havia somente um motivo para que a filha fosse levada a uma refeição com convidados ou, ao menos, somente uma razão para que um homem como ele o fizesse. Ele desconhecia as realizações e gostos dela e, portanto, não poderia orgulhar-se nem se vangloriar de nada. Donnell estava expondo uma possível noiva para os amigos. O simples pensamento de que um dos Chisholm poria as mãos na doce criança fez com que se sentisse mal.

Observou-os enquanto descascava uma maçã. Eram eles mesmo que Donnell tentava impressionar, talvez mes mo subornar, pois Egan conhecia Meggie havia muito tem po e nunca demonstrara qualquer interesse por ela. A for ma como o mais jovem dos Chisholm a observava, como se tentasse imaginar sua aparência ao crescer, fez com que Annora quisesse agarrá-la e fugir para as montanhas.

Quando a menina finalmente foi dispensada, terminou de comer a maçã devagar e pediu licença para sair. Con tudo, não foi longe. Afastou-se somente o suficiente para que pensassem que ela tivesse se recolhido. Moveu-se, en tão, em silêncio de volta até o grande salão, colocando-se contra a parede ao lado da porta. Se Donnell tivesse um plano de casar Meggie com um daqueles rapazes, fala riam sobre o assunto naquele momento, após a exibição do troféu.

— Uma garota bonitinha — disse Ian Chisholm. — O que acha, Ian?

— Sim, pode muito bem ser uma mulher bonita quan do crescer — respondeu o primogênito.

Annora quase praguejou em voz alta e pressionou a mão contra a boca para impedir-se de manifestar a raiva. Donnell estava, de fato, tentando arranjar um contrato de casamento entre Meggie e um dos rapazes feios. O primo seguramente ganharia algo com o acordo. Mesmo que eles tivessem se tornado aliados próximos ao roubar dos clãs vizinhos, Annora sentiu que estavam empatados em rela ção aos crimes cometidos. Portanto, duvidava que Donnell sofresse algum tipo de chantagem para oferecer quem ale gava ser sua primeira e única filha àqueles homens.

— Por que Ian pode escolher? — resmungou Halbert, o filho mais novo. — Eleja teve duas esposas.

— Porque ele é meu herdeiro, seu imbecil — respon deu o pai. — Aquelas moças fracas com quem ele se ca sou não tiveram o filho de que precisamos antes de mor rerem. Jovem como é, a pequena Meggie já parece uma moça forte e saudável.

— Fiona é uma maldita mulher forte e saudável tam bém. Por que ele não se casa com ela?

— O que Fiona tem a ver com isso?

— Ele tem compartilhado sua cama e demonstrado que não é tão pequeno, afinal, verdade? Dizem que ela está carregando um filho dele.

Annora escutou o som de algo sendo atingido e de uma queda. Refreou o ímpeto de fugir daqueles ruídos de violência, um cuidado que aprendera rápido na vida em Dunncraig. Pensando no destino que aguardava a crian ça, encontrou as forças necessárias para permanecer ali e começou a rezar em silêncio para que eles mantivessem a atenção na fértil Fiona. Se aquela mulher estivesse grávida de lan, o assunto do casamento seria esquecido no momento.

— Por que me derrubou?

Annora pensou que, para um homem crescido, lan se lamentava como um bebê.

— Por que não me disse que engravidou Fiona? — questionou o pai.

— Porque ela é uma vagabunda. Não tenho nem cer teza de que o filho é meu.

— É seu e você sabe disso — afirmou Halbert, a voz repleta de um sarcasmo triunfante. — Assim que colocou seu traseiro na cama dela, ela nunca mais nem falou com outro homem. Todos sabem disso.

— Então, vai se casar com Fiona — determinou o pai.

— Mas ela pode parir uma menina — protestou o filho.

— Você vai engravidá-la até que ela acerte. Ela parece boa para procriar. Halbert será o noivo de Margaret. Se, quando a menina crescer, você não tiver filhos homens e Fiona tiver morrido, como as suas outras esposas, falare mos de novo do assunto.

— Vamos, então, discutir a possibilidade de um noiva do, a união de nossas casas — disse Donnell.

Annora teve que se controlar para não invadir o gran de salão e protestar ou agarrar a criança e fugir. Foi obri gada a combater ambos os ímpetos com tanta intensi dade que começou a tremer. Percebendo quanto tempo tinha ficado ali, encontrou, por fim, forças para se mexer e correu para o quarto. Sabia que a garota a estaria es perando, mas precisava de tempo para se acalmar, para afastar a ideia de aquela menina doce e inocente ser en tregue a um daqueles homens duros e cruéis.

Chegando ao quarto, atirou-se na cama e respirou deva gar e com profundidade até que as batidas de seu coração voltassem ao normal e que pudesse voltar a pensar com mais clareza. O primeiro pensamento foi que aquela ame aça não era iminente. Meggie tinha cinco anos e não po deria se casar pelo menos nos próximos oito anos. Muitas coisas poderiam acontecer até lá, repetiu diversas vezes até conseguir afastar o pânico.

Sentando-se, olhou para a porta e decidiu que tinha que fazer planos. Como não sabia se poderia ficar com a garota durante todo aquele tempo, precisava de diver sas opções que cobrissem todas as possibilidades. Saber o que o primo pretendia serviu como um incentivo para descobrir a verdade sobre ele, sua posse de Dunncraig e a alegação de ser pai da menina. Se ele não fosse mais um senhor de terras e se houvesse provas de que ele era um ladrão e um mentiroso, ou até algo pior, a criança estaria livre de todas as promessas que ele fizera.

Destruir Donnell faria com que ela perdesse Meggie, mas essa percepção fez com que hesitasse apenas por um instante. Mesmo o tipo de vida que levara, ou a ausên cia de comida e abrigo de boa qualidade, seria melhor que ser a mulher de Halbert Chisholm ou de seu irmão. Determinada a fazer o que fosse necessário para manter a menina longe dos Chisholm, Annora finalmente foi en contrá-la. Donnell descobriria em breve que, no que dizia respeito à segurança e felicidade de Meggie, sua prima, a bastarda indesejável, não era a alma submissa e obe diente que ele acreditava.

O som da risada de uma menininha levou James à porta da oficina, de onde teve que sair para conseguir vê-la com clareza. Como sempre, Meggie estava com Annora. Parecia haver algo um pouco diferente na forma como Annora a tratava, mas levou alguns minutos para perce ber o que era. Ela estava agindo de forma mais vigilante e protetora. Ele, de repente, quis saber o motivo, o que ha via mudado, e deu um passo na direção delas, até sentir alguém agarrar sua camisa e impedi-lo. Olhou para trás e encontrou Marta balançando a cabeça.

— Não, rapaz, é melhor não fazer isso — disse.

— É? Não posso só ir até lá e cumprimentá-las, talvez comentar sobre o tempo agradável? — Desistira de man ter o disfarce diante da mulher de olhos atentos, mas fa lava em voz baixa para que ninguém mais escutasse a prova de que ele não era francês.

— Não vê aqueles dois idiotas grosseiros observando-as?

— MacKay as mantém sob vigilância mesmo dentro dos muros do castelo?

— Quando aqueles bastardos dos Chisholm estão aqui, sim. E não é só ele que as quer vigiadas. Egan não quer que eles encontrem Annora sozinha. Dentro do castelo, ela não é muito seguida, pois um grito alto poderia salvá-la se alguém fosse estúpido o suficiente para tentar agarrá-la, e ninguém fala muito com ela por medo de que MacKay des cubra. As pessoas não querem que ele pense que sabem algo que não deveriam saber. Sim, e cada homem, mulher e criança aqui sabe que nenhuma das duas moças deve ser tocada.

— Fico surpreso que MacKay seja tão protetor em re lação a uma criança que sabe não ser dele.

Marta cruzou os braços sobre o peito.

— Ah, é? Quem melhor para vigiar que a filha do ho mem que o quer morto?

James fez uma careta, percebendo que seu ressenti mento quanto à falsa alegação de MacKay em relação à paternidade dela poderia obviamente cegá-lo para al guns fatos simples.

— E Annora? Ele não pode achar que eu a conheço. Ela nunca esteve aqui enquanto fui casado com Mary.

— Como acabei de dizer, Egan não quer que ninguém a toque.

— Ele a deseja.

Marta assentiu.

— Ele a quer desde que ela chegou a Dunncraig. A garota demorou para perceber.

— Como homem de confiança de MacKay e alguém que não hesita para tomar o que deseja, por que ele a deixou em paz todo esse tempo?

— Ela pode ser uma bastarda, mas ainda é mais bem-nascida que ele, e quer que ela o aceite sem ser forçada. Acho que é vaidade. Ele quer que todos saibam que ela o escolheu, que deitou-se com ele de boa vontade porque ele é um homem tão importante.

James enfureceu-se, e o desprezo evidente na voz da mulher ao referir-se a Egan não diminuiu sua raiva. Pre cisou de um minuto para perceber que a sensação era muito semelhante a ciúme. Aquela era uma péssima hora para ser possessivo em relação a uma mulher. Além dis so, era pior ainda sentir-se daquela maneira em relação a Annora MacKay, a prima de um homem que o destruíra e que dependia dele para sobreviver.

— Você acha que isso vai acontecer? — O ruído desdenhoso emitido por ela desta vez acalmou-o um pouco.

— Não. Acho que ela preferiria estar mendigando na sarjeta a aceitá-lo como seu homem. A moça não pode se misturar conosco, mas, após três anos é possível saber que tipo de mulher ela é. Sim, e a pequena Meggie a ama. Annie, a jovem criada que a ajuda, diz que Annora é uma dama refinada, doce, gentil e paciente com a menina. Para mim... bem, da primeira vez que ela fez a garota rir, soube que era uma pessoa boa. — Marta suspirou. — Sua filha era uma menina triste antes de a moça chegar. E ela faz o possível para assegurar-se de que a criança não fique muito tempo sob a vista de Donnell e, se necessário, atrai a raiva para si.

— Ele bate nelas — disse James em voz baixa, com uma renovada ira apertando sua garganta.

Ele evitava conversar, e tentava falar o mínimo possí vel, temeroso de arriscar seu disfarce. Mesmo assim, fica ra sabendo de muitas coisas. As pessoas pareciam gostar de falar com alguém que achavam não entendê-las bem ou, ao menos, não ser capaz de reproduzi-las corretamen te. Um homem havia dito a ele, após um longo discurso so bre o que estava errado em Dunncraig depois do domínio de MacKay, que havia algo a respeito dele que inspirava confiança. James não tinha certeza se acreditava, mas aquilo estava sendo bastante útil.

Ficara sabendo que Donnell MacKay e Egan eram ho mens brutais. Usavam os punhos para impor suas regras e reforçar o controle sobre o povo. Esperava que a tortura e morte de tantos de seus guardas fossem suficientes para que as pessoas compreendessem o perigo de reclamar ou resistir. Ouvir homens fortes e corajosos gritarem era algo que fazia com que muitos parassem, por medo de compar tilhar tal destino. Escutar que MacKay usara os punhos em Annora e Meggie o enraiveceria a ponto de levá-lo a cometer um ato estúpido. O fato de não poder agir de ime diato, de ter até mesmo que recuar, caso acontecesse de novo, provocava um nó de ira amarga em seu estômago.

— Sim, ele bate nelas, mas não com tanta força para provocar muitos estragos — confirmou Marta.

— E você espera que isso faça com que eu me sinta melhor?

— Só disse isso para que não tente fazer algo que pos sa ajudá-las, mas que o faça perder todo o resto. Somente uma vez ele ficou tão enfurecido com Annora que deixou de ter cuidado, mas Egan o afastou antes que a machu casse mais. Eu tomei conta dela daquela vez e foi ruim, mas nada foi quebrado. Não, nem mesmo o espírito que ela guarda bem escondido. É isso o que a mantém aqui. Isso e seu amor por Meggie.

— Não estou descobrindo o que preciso saber rápido o suficiente — resmungou, correndo a mão pelo cabelo.

— Você não achou que o homem deixaria uma confis são escrita para ser descoberta, achou?

— Criada impertinente!

— Sim, com muito orgulho. A prova está aqui, tenho certeza. Há algo ou alguém que pode expor as mentiras e trapaças do bastardo.

— Parece segura disso.

— Estou. Ele é cuidadoso, pois sabe que deve haver algo que o atinja. Ele tem segredos que precisa impedir que sejam descobertos.

James assentiu enquanto observava as duas brinca rem no jardim.

— Se eu conseguisse provar minha inocência, MacKay poderia ser enforcado muitas vezes pelo assassinato de tantos homens bons.

Marta suspirou.

— Sim, foi uma época muito sombria. Acho que posso saber onde alguns dos poucos que escaparam estão es condidos.

Um lampejo de esperança passou pelo coração de James, mas ele já se desapontara incontáveis vezes nos últimos tempos, para se iludir.

— Onde?

— Saberei logo. Preciso ser cautelosa, pois não quero ser a responsável pela morte daqueles que sobreviveram à chegada de MacKay.

— Não, claro que não.

James suspirou e começava a voltar para sua oficina quando a pequena Meggie subitamente olhou para ele. Sorriu e acenou. Ele correspondeu e viu que Annora o encarava. Ainda sentia seu sabor e suas curvas suaves e escutava os doces suspiros. Tivera os sonhos preenchidos com imagens que o fizeram despertar cheio de desejo. Quando Meggie olhou para ela, Annora sorriu e acenou brevemente antes de levar a criança.

Por um instante, James considerou a ideia de aceitar as ofertas sorridentes que recebera de diversas criadas, pois seu corpo ansiava por uma mulher. Percebeu, contu do, que era uma mulher específica que desejava, o que, de certa forma, era bom. Envolver-se com uma empregada poderia ser um erro sério, que exporia a fraude que era. Por outro lado, não sabia se gostava do fato de Annora manter seu corpo cativo.

— Ela seria uma boa escolha quando for o senhor des tas terras novamente — Marta disse calmamente.

Recusando-se a corar ao ser surpreendido, olhando-a com tanto ardor, ele bufou e voltou à oficina.

— Ela é uma MacKay.

O ruído emitido por Marta revelou com clareza o des prezo por aquela resposta.

— Somente porque sua mãe também era. A moça nunca foi bem tratada pelos parentes. Com certeza, não foi bem tratada por essa parte da família. Não confia em MacKay desde o início. E você achou que era o único fazendo per guntas sobre o homem, não?

Pensando em como a apanhara entrando no escritó rio, obviamente para espionar os papéis, James franziu a testa.

— Quem mais está fazendo perguntas? Além de mim e talvez de Annora?

— Bem, seus parentes tentaram, mas não consegui ram se aproximar o suficiente.

— Sim, e eu deixei claro que esse problema era meu e que eles não deviam arriscar as vidas, pelo menos até que eu tivesse alguma evidência de que ele cometeu o crime do qual eu fui acusado.

— Isso não os impediu, mas não conseguiram se apro ximar. Não sei como, mas MacKay quase os farejava. Após algumas tentativas, em que seus parentes mal es caparam com vida, acho que finalmente decidiram espe rar, conforme havia solicitado. Duvido, no entanto, que não tenham feito nada.

— Também duvido. Infelizmente, a verdade está es condida aqui. Tenho certeza.

Ela assentiu.

— É mesmo, rapaz, mas, talvez, não esteja tão bem es condida quanto o bastardo acredita. E difícil manter algo em segredo por tanto tempo em um castelo. Há sempre alguém que viu ou ouviu algo e vai admitir um dia.

— Você escutou alguma coisa?

— Só cochichos por enquanto. Estou mantendo os ou vidos bem abertos e vou informá-lo quando ouvir algo além de um pequeno boato ou uma suposição.

James suspirou e concordou. Viu-a desaparecer na co zinha e resistiu à necessidade de arrastá-la de volta e exigir saber que boatos eram aqueles, até mesmo cada pequena suspeita. Sabia que era tolice. Não conquistaria a liberdade com rumores e desconfianças. Mover-se com muita rapidez também poderia silenciar aqueles que co chichavam e que poderiam revelar algo útil.

Retornando ao trabalho, pensou na obsessão de Egan por Annora. A simples ideia despertava algo intenso e primitivo em seu peito, que gritava que ela pertencia a ele. Porém, teria de ser cuidadoso. O homem poderia provocar sua expulsão de Dunncraig se pensasse que Annora estava interessada nele. E ela era tão inocente que poderia se magoar caso ele oscilasse entre ser receptivo e frio com muita frequência.

Amaldiçoou, meneando a cabeça. Não importava o quan to dissesse a si mesmo que era ruim sentir-se tão atraí do por ela; o sentimento não desvanecia. Tinha a forte sen sação de que encontrara sua companheira. Havia uma só lida crença entre os Murray de que todos têm uma alma gêmea e, até o momento, nos casais que tinha visto, pare cia haver alguma verdade naquilo. Não se sentira dessa forma em relação a Mary, o que o fazia sentir-se um pouco culpado, mas aquela intensa percepção de posse que o tomava quando via Annora o levava a acreditar que ela era a pessoa certa.

Além de ser uma estupidez no momento, parecia uma crueldade do destino, pensou. Como um proscrito decla rado, era um homem morto, e aceitar uma companhei ra significaria submetê-la à mesma sentença. Teria que controlar com mais empenho o ímpeto de agarrá-la e rei vindicá-la de todas as formas possíveis.

Afastando os pensamentos, concentrou-se nas peças de madeira. O trabalho proporcionou-lhe certa paz e o alívio da tensão foi bem-vindo. Voltou a se enrijecer ao pa rar e examinar o que havia feito. No canto da cornija na qual trabalhava havia um rosto de mulher. Era o de Annora, cada traço suave do rosto, já tão familiar.

— Fez um belo trabalho, rapaz — disse Marta atrás dele.

James amaldiçoou em silêncio a impressionante habili dade que ela tinha de se aproximar no momento errado.

— Sim, vai servir — murmurou, esperando que ela esquecesse o assunto.

— Esse rosto parece bem familiar.

— É mesmo?

— Sim, parece nossa pequena Annora.

— Bem, ela tem um rosto bonito.

Marta riu, bateu em suas costas e se afastou.

— Rapaz, não lute muito.

James gemeu e descansou a cabeça no entalhe que enfeitaria a lareira no quarto do senhor de Dunncraig. Ele provavelmente lutaria contra o que se tornava cada vez mais claro. Era a inclinação natural de um homem resistir a algo que crescia em seu interior. Infelizmente, tinha certeza de que era uma batalha perdida.

Annora despertou e viu que o gato sentado em seu peito a encarava. Sorriu para o animal e acariciou-o nas orelhas. Ele vagara durante alguns dias e temia que nos próximos meses nascessem alguns gatinhos. Teria que tentar encontrá-los e salvá-los do afogamento.

Mungo, nomeado em homenagem a um amigo de in fância, era um segredo guardado a sete chaves. Não ti nha dúvidas de que Donnell se aproveitaria do amor pelo gato se o descobrisse. Ele já tinha demonstrado que usa ria os sentimentos por Meggie para mantê-la obediente.

Sentando-se, destapou o pequeno prato com pedaços de carne de veado e ovo cozido que tinha separado e co locou-o ao lado da cama. Ronronando alto, Mungo apro ximou-se para comer e ela acariciou suas costas, desper tando por completo.

Apesar da profundidade do sono, conseguia se lem brar de um sonho muito vivido, que tinha tido muitas ve zes antes. Desta vez, no entanto, o lobo de olhos verdes a estava observando enquanto ela beijava um homem alto de cabelos escuros. Um homem com os olhos da mesma cor dos do lobo, pensou, franzindo a testa. Aquele beijo que compartilhara com Rolf certamente adicionara um novo calor ao sonho, mas somente agora percebia que ele tinha os mesmos olhos que o lobo que freqüentava seus sonhos havia mais de três anos.

— Que estranho, Mungo — murmurou, enquanto o gato se enroscava nela, descansando a cabeça em seu pei to. — Você acha que meus sonhos são um tipo de visão? Não, não podem ser. Bem, já tenho problemas suficientes tentando não sentir o que todos ao redor de mim estão sentindo. Não preciso me angustiar também com visões.

Mungo bocejou e começou a lavar a pata.

— Ele me beijou, Mungo. Ah, sei que já fui beijada an tes e que uma ou duas vezes eu desejei ser beijada, mas ninguém me beijou como ele. E eu, certamente, nunca sonhei em ser beijada por algum homem. Claro que não gostaria de sonhar com a maioria deles, mas, sim, um ou dois não me causaram repulsa. No entanto, nem mesmo eles me fizeram sonhar. Rolf só me beijou uma vez e eu não consigo me livrar da lembrança. Ele invade meus sonhos com meu lobo. — Fez uma careta. — Temo que meu coração possa estar se preparando para fazer algo muito tolo.

Vendo que o gato dormia, saiu cuidadosamente da cama. Mesmo perdendo o travesseiro confortável de seu peito e o calor de seu corpo, o bichano nem piscou. Era uma situação triste ter que discutir os problemas com um gato, refletiu, enquanto se apressava para se lavar e se vestir. Conversas sobre beijos e homens eram me lhores com outras mulheres, mas Donnell se assegurara de que ela não tivesse confidentes entre as pessoas dali. Recusando-se a se tornar sentimental em relação a tudo de que sentia falta, foi dar bom-dia a Meggie. A menina estava sorridente e disparou a falar sobre os planos para o dia. O pequeno grão de tristeza e autopiedade que se instalara em seu coração foi banido. Annie logo a infor mou de que os convidados tinham partido ao amanhecer e ela sorriu de alívio ante o pensamento de tomar o desjejum sem encará-los novamente.

Após instruir a menina a comer tudo o que Annie ha via preparado, dirigiu-se ao grande salão. Perguntava-se se toda sua alegria se devia ao fato de os Chisholm terem partido e, como era usual, não retornarem nos próximos meses. Pelo pouco que pudera perceber, e a falta de qual quer cerimônia apressada, nenhum acordo final tinha sido feito a respeito do noivado. Donnell obviamente que ria manter a isca por mais algum tempo.

A refeição da noite anterior fora um tormento para ela, algo que não esqueceria tão rápido. Tinha passa do cada minuto esperando o primo anunciar o noivado.

 _A_ conversa que havia escutado entre eles seguramente indicara que tudo estava acertado, mas ela agora duvi dava. Como não sabia o que cada um queria ou mantinha sobre a cabeça do outro, suspeitava que os motivos seriam difíceis de decifrar. Era tentador simplesmente confron tar Donnell e exigir algumas respostas, mas estava es cutando somente a voz da própria frustração. Sabia que era tolice pensar que questioná-lo fosse uma boa ideia, e, com certeza, seria ainda mais estúpido achar que ele aceitaria sua opinião a respeito de qualquer coisa.

Entrando no grande salão, ela suspirou de alívio. Os convidados tinham realmente partido. Não havia sinal deles por ali, e nunca perdiam uma refeição. Egan tam bém estava ausente e Donnell conversava com Rolf. Era um pouco desconcertante encarar um homem que bei jara recentemente e em quem se apoiara com tamanho abandono, mas era melhor que ver os outros de novo. O pequeno banco em que sempre se sentava para comer es tava vazio. Aproximou-se com cuidado, pois não sabia se o primo gostaria que ela estivesse ali enquanto discutia trabalho com mestre Lavengeance. Aliviada ao ver que, após olhá-la brevemente, ele prosseguiu com a conversa, sentou-se e se serviu.

Fingir não escutar o que falavam era difícil, pois es tavam próximos. Donnell discorria sobre a confecção das cadeiras. Descrevia o que vira no castelo de algum ho mem rico e queria um jogo semelhante para sua mesa. Annora quase o fitou, revelando seu assombro, mas en cheu a boca de mingau de aveia para conter o impulso.

Olhou para mestre Lavengeance e ficou tentada a alcançá-lo com seu dom para saber o que estava sentin do. Ele não demonstrava no rosto bonito suas impressões sobre os planos do primo, e ela se sentia estranhamente compelida a saber o que ia por trás daquela máscara cal ma e impassível. Assim que se permitiu alcançá-lo, soube que havia cometido um erro. A ira que sentira antes esta va agora aguçada e fervente dentro dele. Surpreendeu-se por não ver nenhuma manifestação daquilo. Havia tam bém desdém, que era dirigido a Donnell, sem, no entanto, se revelar na voz suave e educada.

De repente, mestre Lavengeance levou a mão à boca como se estivesse pensando e começou a falar depressa em francês. Annora quase engasgou com o mingau. Fitou o primo e, pelo leve franzir de testa que revelava confu são, percebeu que ele não tinha ideia dos insultos que acabara de receber. Precisou de toda a força de vontade para não corar ante as rudes palavras pronunciadas na quela voz profunda, calma e amável. Ele odiava Donnell com tanta intensidade que a fazia imaginar os motivos de sua permanência em Dunncraig. Como podia traba lhar para alguém que detestava tanto?

— Maldição — resmungou Donnell, olhando zangado para Annora. — O que ele disse? Estou pedindo alguma coisa além de sua capacidade? Vamos, você o entendeu, não?

Ela tomou um gole do leite de cabra para afogar o ímpeto de reproduzir os insultos. Tinha certeza de que o carpinteiro seria punido com muito mais do que uma surra pelas palavras. Donnell podia não ter amado sua mãe, mas tinha certeza de que ele não gostaria de ouvir alguém dizer que a mulher tinha sido amante de bodes. Decidiu, então, que a melhor coisa a fazer seria dizer-lhe algo no que estivera pensando ao escutar todos os gran des planos.

— Mestre Lavengeance está se perguntando se o dese nho que você queria que fosse entalhado no espaldar das cadeiras não as tornaria desconfortáveis. —Identificou de relance um brilho divertido nos olhos de Rolf. — Seriam um pouco ásperas, talvez?

Donnell franziu o cenho, falhando ao tentar imaginar o que ele mesmo tinha solicitado.

— É, talvez... Bem, deixarei o desenho ao seu encargo, então — disse. — Espero que me mostre o que planeja antes, no entanto. O que mais? — perguntou a Annora.

— Sei que isso não foi tudo, pois havia muitas palavras.

— Ele disse que você tem que decidir se quer usar uma madeira pesada ou uma mais leve.

— Pesada. Quero cadeiras boas e firmes. — Como se percebesse que estava dependendo da ajuda dela para fa zer-se compreender por um reles carpinteiro, fez uma car ranca. — Por que você sabe essa língua, de qualquer for ma? Para que uma moça precisa saber coisas como essas?

— Acho que não preciso realmente conhecer o idioma — disse, em uma tentativa de evitar que o aborrecimento do primo se intensificasse. — Mas quando era uma crian ça e vivia com meu avô, tive um amigo chamado Mungo, cuja mãe era francesa. — A lembrança de lady Aimee fez com que se sentisse triste e confortada ao mesmo tempo, pois a mulher fora muito gentil com ela e isso era algo que experimentara pouco na infância. — Ela me ensinou.

— Ah, suspeito que queria alguém com quem falar, não? Mais fácil fofocar na própria língua.

— Sim, acho que sim.

Contente por ter reduzido o aborrecimento do primo, que voltou a atenção para o carpinteiro, voltou a comer. Também se afastou dos sentimentos de Rolf, pois, apesar de compreendê-los, eram muito desagradáveis para serem compartilhados. Já tinha problemas demais. Assim que fi nalizou a refeição, pediu licença para se retirar, mas, ao se levantar, foi agarrada pelo braço. Enrijeceu-se, temerosa de estar prestes a pagar por conhecer algo que o primo ig norava. Percebeu o corpo de Rolf se retesar e tentou trans mitir pelo olhar a ideia de que seria inútil e até mesmo perigoso interferir no que Donnell pretendia fazer.

— Melhor não ir muito longe, prima — disse. — Posso precisar de você para ajudar-me a entender o homem de novo.

Apesar de identificar o rancor na voz, Annora sentiu os joelhos amolecerem de alívio.

— Como desejar, primo. Posso ir até Meggie agora?

— Sim, vá.

Ela fez uma reverência rápida para ambos e saiu de lá apressada, controlando-se para não correr. Incomodava-se com o fato de ele querer sua ajuda, pois o ressentimen to que sentia por pedir cresceria a cada vez que o fizesse. Decidiu que seria prudente tentar falar a sós com o car pinteiro. Fora divertido vê-lo insultar o primo daquela forma, mas sabia que podia pagar caro por qualquer dis tração. Se Donnell algum dia descobrisse o que mestre Lavengeance dissera, ele provavelmente sofreria ainda mais. O último homem que o tinha insultado, morrera devagar e com muito sofrimento, pendurado em uma gaiola nas muralhas do castelo. Como o simples pensa mento do charmoso carpinteiro encontrar o mesmo desti no horrível, fez com que se sentisse aterrorizada e, muito temerosa por ele, sabia que o confrontaria na primeira oportunidade.

James observou-a sair do grande salão, apreciando o suave balançar dos seus quadris. Sentiu-se um pouco cul pado a respeito do que havia dito, mesmo que aquilo o ti vesse ajudado a aliviar a ira que o consumia. Esquecera-se, por um momento, que Annora entendia francês. Nunca deveria ter falado de maneira tão grosseira diante dela. Pior ainda, tinha a sensação de que lhe causara proble mas. Teria que ser mais cuidadoso, pensou, voltando o olhar para Donnell, que o encarava. MacKay não parecia realmente bravo, mas mantinha nos olhos estreitos um aviso facilmente identificável.

— Ela não é para você, rapaz — disse, servindo a am bos uma caneca de cerveja. — Melhor não olhar muito.

— E boa demais para mim?

— Sim, acho que sim, apesar de você ter um nome muito rebuscado para um homem comum. Mas ela per tence a Egan. Ele não gostaria de ver esse olhar que lan çou para o bonito traseiro quando ela deixou o aposento.

— Eles são noivos?

— Bem, logo serão se depender dele. Agora, vamos fa lar um pouco mais sobre as cadeiras.

James quase revirou os olhos. Se não se agarrasse à esperança de que logo recuperaria seu lugar, ficaria pro vavelmente ainda mais aborrecido com as exigências de MacKay à custa do povo de Dunncraig. Não podia fazer nada quanto à negligência com suas terras até que pro vasse a inocência e voltasse a governar seus domínios. Talvez encontrasse algum conforto no fato de aumentar a beleza do castelo com seu trabalho enquanto tentava destruir MacKay. Sabia também que, assim que recupe rasse as terras e o bom nome, sua família o ajudaria a tornar as terras produtivas como antes. Era a única coisa que o impedia de agir com muita rapidez.

Esfregando o pescoço dolorido, Annora olhou para o jardim. Se houvesse chuva e sol suficiente pelos próximos meses, Dunncraig contaria com todas as ervas necessá rias para cozinhar e curar. Haveria também algumas flo res. Satisfeita com o trabalho, elogiou Meggie por toda a ajuda e mandou-a para o quarto se limpar. Começou a co letar as sacolas de sementes e as ferramentas que haviam utilizado para plantá-las. Assim que se levantou, alguém a agarrou, fazendo com que soltasse tudo, e arrastou-a em direção ao castelo. Aconteceu tão rápido que ela não teve tempo de dizer nada antes de se ver próxima à parede.

Por um momento, pensou que pudesse ser Rolf, apesar da rudeza do tratamento, mas logo percebeu o equívo co. A sensação era errada, assim como o cheiro. Quando foi empurrada contra a parede, sabia que se tratava de Egan. O breve olhar que lançou para ele antes de ser beijada à força revelou que ele estava cansado de brincar de pretendente gentil.

Daquela vez, ele não pararia. Ela podia sentir a luxúria nele. Diferente do desejo que sentira em Rolf, o de Egan não despertava nada nela. A sensação da boca rude, a língua que invadia sua boca e a forma como se esfregava contra ela fez com que se sentisse nauseada e aterrorizada. Para piorar a situação, já era tarde e ela es tava no pátio dos fundos do castelo. Não acreditava que alguém surgiria para perturbá-los, algo que no passado funcionara para afastá-lo. Por algum motivo, ele não queria que as pessoas pensassem que tinha que se impor, apesar da reputação de estuprador brutal de alguém que deixara muitas mulheres machucadas, sangrando e com medo de homens.

Annora tentou empurrá-lo, mas ele era forte e grande demais. Presa contra a parede, mal conseguia se mexer. Chutar foi inútil e ele prendia suas mãos contra as pe dras com tanta força que o sangue escorria pelos pulsos. Havia um sentimento de fome cruel e brutal no homem, algo quase bestial e muito assustador.

Subitamente, viu-se livre dele. Enquanto permanecia ali ofegante, observou mestre Lavengeance deixá-lo in consciente com um soco na mandíbula. Por um momento, ficou atordoada, tanto pela aparição abençoada de Rolf quanto pela ira poderosa que preenchia o ambiente. Viu-o agarrar Egan pela camisa e empurrá-lo na terra, levan tando o punho para o próximo golpe.

— Não — falou, agarrando-lhe o braço.

— Não me diga que estava gostando — rosnou James, lutando contra a fúria que o assolara ao vê-la presa e indefesa nos braços daquele animal. Estava surpreso por ter-se mantido lúcido o suficiente para falar em francês.

— Homens conseguem ser tão idiotas — murmurou.

— Não, tolo. Um soco pode ser explicado como alguém que pensou ver uma mulher ser estuprada e prestou pou ca atenção em quem era o casal. Mais do que isso parece uma surra bastante pessoal, não acha?

James logo percebeu que ela tinha razão e largou-o. Colocou as mãos nos quadris, voltou-se para o homem in consciente e inspirou profundamente várias vezes para afastar a fúria. Quando olhou de novo para Annora, no entanto, a sensação quase retornou com força. Os lábios estavam feridos e inchados e ela revelava um novo medo nos olhos. Conhecia a reputação de Egan por brutalizar as mulheres e ela certamente tinha pensado que estiver a prestes a se tornar outra de suas vítimas.

— Está ferida? — perguntou em francês.

— Haverá alguns hematomas, nada mais. Obrigada — acrescentou em voz suave e trêmula.

Annora não compreendeu o súbito desejo de chorar. Tinha sido salva. Deveria estar se sentindo aliviada e feliz. Havia algo disso, claro, mas ainda estava com medo e queria se lançar ao chão e abandonar-se às lágrimas. Após alguns momentos, percebeu o que a afligia tanto. Egan havia finalmente ultrapassado o limite que sempre a mantivera a salvo de sua brutalidade e não a poupa ria mais. Sabia que recuaria ante cada movimento que identificasse nas sombras e que estaria sempre alerta a qualquer sinal dele.

— Pode trancar a porta do quarto? — perguntou James.

— Sim. Normalmente eu tranco.

— Ótimo. Faça-o sempre.

Apesar de o francês ser um idioma suave, o coman do soou duro e frio. Ainda havia muita raiva nele e _não_ do tipo com o que estava acostumada. Essa era nova e se dirigia especificamente a Egan. Ele merecia, mas Annora temeu por Rolf. Egan era o homem de confiança de Donnel e, talvez, seu amigo e subordinado mais leal. Não era sábio tê-lo como inimigo.

— É melhor ter muito cuidado, mestre Lavengeance — disse, ao se aproximar e pegá-lo pelo braço para afastá-lo de onde o homem se esparramava com o rosto no chão.

— Por favor, me chame de Rolf. — James desejava po der dizer-lhe seu nome verdadeiro, pronunciá-lo em uma voz suave, áspera e rouca de paixão.

Annora corou, mas assentiu.

— Bem... nesse caso, me chame de Annora. — Olhou para Egan, sem parar de empurrar Rolf em direção à porta do castelo. — Mas não na frente dele ou de Donnell, certo?

James hesitou, na retirada o suficiente para livrar-se de suas mãos, tomá-la pelo braço e começar a liderar a saída daquele lugar onde quase fora estuprada.

— Ele já me disse que você é boa demais para mim e que Egan a quer.

Ela tropeçou ante o choque provocado pelas palavras e encarou-o enquanto o seguia para dentro do castelo.

— Donnell disse isso? Nossa, eu não sou tão distinta.

Sou bastarda e minha mãe não era de nível tão alto mes mo antes de cair em desgraça. Quanto a Egan me querer, bem, isso é ruim.

Apesar de querer dizer-lhe que estava sendo ingênua, James decidiu que não era um momento propício para tal discussão. Ela ainda tremia, apesar de a voz ter per dido aquela oscilação que indicava a proximidade das lá grimas. Ele sentia que, ou Annora desconhecia os planos de Egan para algo além de levá-la para a cama, ou estava tentando ignorar a feia verdade.

Quando chegaram do lado de fora do grande salão, James gentilmente a empurrou em direção às escadas.

— Vá. Vou contar a MacKay o que aconteceu.

— Você acha que é prudente fazer isso? — perguntou, parando no primeiro degrau para fitá-lo.

— É bom ser o primeiro a contar. Ele terá a história na cabeça quando Egan for exigir justiça ou revanche. Vá, dará tudo certo. Você tinha razão em não me deixar surrá-lo, apesar de ele merecer. Eu só o impedi de con tinuar e nem mesmo MacKay pode questionar essa ati tude. Você é a babá de Margaret, não uma empregada vagabunda como Mab.

Subindo as escadas, Annora não deixou de olhá-lo até que desaparecesse no grande salão. Queria ir atrás dele, ficar ao seu lado, e tentar impedir Donnell de ficar bravo, mas sabia que seria inútil. Nunca tinha sido muito boa em evitar que o primo se enfurecesse. E Rolf tinha razão. Ser o primeiro a contar a história era o melhor, pois colo caria Egan na defensiva.

Entrando no quarto para se limpar e preparar-se para o jantar, pensou no que Donnell tinha dito a seu respeito. Era ridículo achar que ela estava fora do alcance de um homem como Rolf, especialmente porque o primo não a via como uma donzela bem-nascida. O que ele dissera sobre Egan a perturbava. Poderia ter sido apenas um ar tifício para manter Rolf afastado dela. Afinal, ela era útil como a babá de Meggie.

Mas, se Egan a exigisse, ela ainda permaneceria em Dunncraig, pensou, e sentiu um arrepio percorrer seu corpo com tanta intensidade que estremeceu como se estivesse em contato com a neve. Quanto mais pensava naquilo, mais temia que ambos tivessem planos para sua vida sobre os quais ainda não havia sido informada.

A raiva subitamente se sobrepôs ao medo remanes cente despertado pelo ataque que sofrerá. Não tinham o direito de decidir com quem se casaria ou quem a possui ria. Donnell não era um parente próximo e, aos vinte e quatro anos, ela já tinha passado em muito da idade em que alguém precisasse ajeitar seu futuro.

Uma nova determinação deu-lhe forças. Descobriria o que planejavam. Para isso, precisaria se esgueirar mais e escutar coisas não destinadas a seus ouvidos, mas, pensou enquanto trocava o vestido, estava ficando boa naquilo. Quanto antes soubesse qual seria seu destino, melhor se protegeria. Como não havia muito tempo para frustrar as intenções dos dois, deveria agir com rapidez. Se Donnell pretendia oferecê-la a Egan, teria que refletir somente a respeito de uma pergunta: tornar-se propriedade de Egan era um preço alto demais para ficar com Meggie?

Deixando que Annie cuidasse do banho de Meggie, Annora foi se preparar para o jantar. Por motivos que nunca havia compreendido, Donnell nunca permitira que ficasse no mesmo quarto com a menina ou que dor misse perto dela. Talvez não quisesse que as duas se afeiçoassem demais. Se essa tivesse sido a intenção, havia falhado completamente, pois, ao passarem todos os dias juntas, tinham se aproximado como mãe e filha. Ela só esperava que o fato passasse despercebido.

Afastando tais pensamentos, apressou-se, pois não queria chegar atrasada. Não tinha conseguido descobrir nada sobre os planos de Donnell para ela na noite ante rior, mas não desistiria com facilidade. Ver Egan com o rosto machucado havia sido bom, mas não o suficiente. Apesar de preferir os olhares ameaçadores às tentativas de sedução, tinha perdido o apetite diante da expressão assustadora. Não permitiria que ele a intimidasse nova mente durante o jantar.

Assim que começou a caminhar pelo longo e mal ilu minado corredor, encontrou-se com uma criada chamada Mab. Sorriu com educação para a mulher que, com bas tante frequência, dividia as camas de Donnell e Egan. Diziam as más línguas que ela já entretivera os dois ao mesmo tempo. Decidiu que esse era um assunto com o qual não queria se ocupar.

Percebeu, pela direção da empregada, que ela vinha exatamente de um dos dois aposentos. Logo se deu con ta de que aquele caminho também levava ao quarto do carpinteiro. O simples pensamento de que Mab poderia estar farreando com mestre Lavengeance magoou-a e ir ritou-a, e saber que aquilo não deveria afetá-la não aju dava muito.

— Ah, a pequena babá — zombou Mab.

Annora abalou-se um pouco com a animosidade ex pressa na voz dura.

— Posso fazer algo por você? — perguntou, satisfeita por soar calma e educada, não querendo alimentar a an tipatia.

— Não, nada além de me dizer se aquele francês é mesmo bom entre os lençóis.

— Você não sabe disso? — Annora resolveu não des perdiçar a cortesia com ela.

— Não disse que não sei. Só estava imaginando se você queria ter uma conversinha feminina sobre como o ho mem é bom. Sei que consegue entender o que ele diz, até quando ele fica muito... enfático para falar nosso idioma.

Perguntou-se onde uma mulher como Mab aprendera a palavra enfático, mas logo se arrependeu do pensamen to maldoso.

— Temo não poder responder à sua pergunta.

— Não? Quer que eu acredite que não está se engra çando por aí com ele? Que não está tentando descobrir se ele é melhor que Egan na cama?

— Também não posso comentar o desempenho de Egan — ela respondeu, pedindo a Deus que nunca des cobrisse.

— Ah, então é uma doce e inocente criatura? Bem, sei que pensa que sou uma prostituta e percebo como me olha de cima para baixo. Você é só uma bastarda que vive mu dando de um lugar para o outro. O que a faz pensar que é tão superior a mim?

Eu me banho às vezes, pensou, perguntando-se logo em seguida o que a levava a imaginar coisas tão desa gradáveis a respeito daquela mulher. Não era seu feitio. Normalmente não se deixaria afetar, apenas tentaria fi nalizar a conversa e se afastar rápido.

Parecia ciúme. Com relutância, teve que admitir que o simples pensamento de os dois fazendo algo além de se cumprimentar a perturbava profundamente. Talvez nem mesmo um aperto de mãos a agradasse, pois ainda assim ele a estaria tocando. Tais sentimentos pareciam loucura. Claro, ela o achava muito atraente e a lembrança de seus beijos ainda a aquecia, o que ocorria com uma frequência exagerada. No entanto, aquilo não desculpava o fato de querer cometer algum tipo de violência contra Mab ou de se sentir tão possessiva em relação a ele. O que quer que acontecesse entre eles não teria futuro e poderia até mesmo colocá-los em perigo.

— Essa é uma conversa tola — disse de repente, afas tando-a para o lado, de forma a prosseguir seu caminho. — Não faço nada em Dunncraig além de tomar conta de Meggie e você sabe muito bem disso.

O riso zombeteiro de Mab ecoou, fazendo a saída de Annora parecer um recuo. Resmungou uma imprecação para si mesma e recusou-se a morder a isca. Um suspi ro de alívio escapou de seus lábios quando a escutou se afastar e controlou-se para não verificar em que direção seguia. Mab era umas daquelas mulheres que tinham que ter todos os homens ao alcance e Annora suspeitava de que não gostaria dela mesmo que nunca tivesse tocado mestre Lavengeance. Ninguém apreciava pessoas ávidas, pensou, sem se importar em parecer um pouco infantil.

Quando passou por uma pequena câmara próxima aos degraus que levavam a um dos quartos na torre, foi agarrada pelo braço e puxada para as sombras. Uma boca quente e suave logo abafou seu grito instintivo. Aterrorizou-se por um momento, acreditando que Egan a tinha encontrado de novo, mas logo reconheceu o gosto do homem que a beijava. Sabia que deveria lutar contra ele, assim como alarmar-se com o fato de tê-lo reconheci do tão prontamente. Contudo, envolveu-o com os braços e entregou-se ao beijo.

Assim que ele abandonou sua boca, lutou para recu perar o bom senso, para perdê-lo logo em seguida quan do ele começou a beijá-la no pescoço, mantendo-a colada ao corpo forte enquanto a empurrava contra a parede. Ocorreu-lhe que talvez as pessoas não precisassem estar deitadas para fazer amor.

Quando Rolf mordiscou sua orelha, provocando-a com a língua, Annora estremeceu. Sentiu como se fogo cor resse em suas veias. Um toque de medo se misturava à paixão que a dominava. Não podia confiar em algo tão forte e arrebatador.

James sentiu um sinal de tensão no corpo suave pelo qual ansiava e a beijou de novo, ávido para eliminar qual quer traço de resistência que estivesse esboçando. Era lou cura agarrá-la daquela forma, mas sua necessidade por ela era insana. Havia se livrado da punição por atingir Egan, mas tinha a sensação de que isso se devia ao fato de MacKay querer atingir o subordinado de alguma for ma. Na verdade, não sabia e nem sequer se importava com os motivos. Só tinha certeza de que agora era ob servado com mais atenção, especialmente por Egan, que sem dúvida procurava uma oportunidade de fazê-lo pa gar caro por interromper a tentativa de estuprar Annora e por espancá-lo diante dela.

Não gostava de admitir, mas algo do ímpeto de segu rá-la e beijá-la se devia ao fato de querer torná-la sua. Queria eliminar o gosto e a sensação de Egan dos lábios dela. Também queria se assegurar de que não restara qualquer medo de intimidade devido à violência que ti nha sofrido.

Sem parar de beijá-la, tomou-lhe o seio na mão. Ela se enrijeceu por um instante e murmurou um protesto con tra seus lábios, mas, para seu prazer, foi uma resistên cia muito breve. A sensação de tocá-la daquela forma fez com que ansiasse por muito mais. Queria sentir a pele macia e saboreá-la imediatamente, mas esforçou-se para manter o controle.

Quando Rolf começou a espalhar beijos por seu pescoço, Annora tentou recompor. O que ele estava fazendo era tão gostoso que tornava difícil lembrar-se de que era errado. Uma donzela não deveria permitir que um homem a encurralasse em um corredor escuro e a tocasse com tanta intimidade. No caso deles, aquilo também representava perigo. Ainda não descobriria os planos de Donnell para seu futuro. Se Rolf fizesse algo para arruiná-los, pagaria com a própria vida, o que ela não poderia permitir. Para amenizar a paixão, começou a pensar em Mab e na possibilidade de que estivesse retornando do quarto dele. O efeito foi tão forte quanto um balde de água fria.

— Não — disse, empurrando seu peito. Perguntava-se por que sentia uma necessidade tão intensa de rasgar a camisa e tocar sua pele. — Não serei outra Mab para você.

James inclinou-se um pouco para trás e encarou-a.

— Mab?

Finalmente capaz de pensar com clareza, apesar da dor provocada pelo anseio de fazer amor com ela, James praguejou em voz baixa e desculpou-se em seguida ao vê-la corar. Mab tinha tentado de novo entrar em sua cama e Annora a encontrara. A mulher estava se tornando um incômodo. Ele também se perguntava se a persistência se devia ao fato de seus dois amantes quererem usá-la para mantê-lo ocupado. MacKay e Egan não eram tipos que entendiam como alguém poderia desejar somente uma pessoa.

— Não dormi com Mab. Não me importo com o que ela diz. Sim, ela parece ansiosa para entrar em minha cama, mas eu quero algo melhor, algo mais doce. Acho que seu primo ou aquele tolo do Egan a enviam para mim com a esperança de me manter ocupado.

Annora sabia que ele estava sendo sincero. A habili dade de distinguir honestidade de mentira era uma das poucas coisas que apreciava a respeito de seu dom.

— Por que eles fariam isso?

— Para me manter longe de você.

Como ele tinha se afastado um pouco, Annora começou a alisar a saia em uma tentativa de se acalmar. Aquela conversa sobre desejá-la a envaidecia e a deixava intranquila ao mesmo tempo. Apesar de não sentir nenhuma má intenção no desejo dele por ela, sabia que vários ho mens achavam que uma bastarda não merecia o respei to e as cortesias destinadas a uma dama bem-nascida. Não havia necessidade de mencionar para tais pessoas que sua mãe era uma dama de nascimento e criação. O fato de que tivesse dado à luz uma bastarda a diminuía diante de muitos. Eles também pareciam pensar que a aparente imoralidade da mãe havia sido passada para a filha. Nenhuma dessas atitudes marcava o desejo de Rolf, mas ela tinha que afastá-lo, o que a entristecia.

— Seria melhor se você ficasse longe de mim — disse, esperando não revelar na voz ou nos olhos o arrependi mento que sentia ao dispensá-lo.

James acariciou seu rosto com gentileza, contente ao ver que ela não se afastava. Sabia que muitos acredita vam que o francês era o idioma perfeito para amantes, mas ele estava se cansando daquilo. Queria falar com Annora em sua própria língua, o que esperava poder fa zer em breve.

— Não quer que eu fique perto de você? — perguntou. Annora suspirou.

— O que eu quero não é importante.

— Para mim é.

Ela sorriu com timidez.

— Ah, bem, isso é bom, mas não somos livres para fazermos o que quisermos.

— Não sou um MacKay.

— Mas, mas eu sou e você é um homem contratado por ele.

— Então, acha que é boa demais para beijar um car pinteiro.

— Não seja tolo. O que penso é que gostaria que fi zesse seu trabalho e saísse daqui com vida. Por algum motivo, Donnell não gosta que você me... persiga. E ele não gosta de ser ignorado. Homens morrem de maneira horrível por isso.

— Ah, você teme por minha segurança. — Beijou-a de novo. — Isso é bom.

Annora quase riu, mas a ameaça real que sofriam logo apagou o lampejo de bom humor.

— Tome cuidado, Rolf. Donnell às vezes é um tolo, mas também é um homem cruel. Agora, vou ao grande salão para jantar.

Ele não a impediu. No momento,só poderia roubar alguns beijos e carícias. Era estupidez continuar se ator mentando por causa de algo que ainda não poderia ter. Tudo o que tinha conseguido fora uma dor que o pertur baria a noite toda, e o banho frio que teria que tomar não seria muito útil.

Apesar de chegar tarde para a refeição, Annora perce beu que mal foi olhada ao entrar no grande salão. Sentou-se e sorriu para o menino que correu para servir-lhe comi da e cerveja. Egan fitou-a intensamente, mas logo voltou a discutir algo com Donnell.

Na maior parte das vezes, gostava de não ser notada pelos homens de Donnell. Sabia que fazia bem em perma necer quase invisível, que era a melhor forma de evitar se tornar o alvo da ira do primo, mas no momento aquilo a incomodou, enraivecendo-a. Podia ser uma bastarda, mas era a pessoa que cuidava da filha do senhor. O fato tinha que ter alguma importância, mas, para a maioria deles, ela não passava de um fantasma. Talvez ela tives se desejado que fosse assim, mas não era tão fácil.

Dizendo a si mesma que não fosse tola para ser con trolada pelo orgulho, concentrou-se na refeição. Donnell e Egan falavam em voz baixa e às vezes a olhavam, mas tentou ignorá-los. Já era uma bênção que Egan não esti vesse ao seu lado. Tinha que planejar como descobrir o que reservavam para ela. Se pudesse fazer isso sem ser muito óbvia, escutaria o que estavam sussurrando, mas a última coisa que queria era ser pega em um ato de espionagem.

Quando os dois, subitamente, saíram do aposento, pra guejou em silêncio. Sabia que discutiriam o assunto, qual quer que fosse, em algum lugar com mais liberdade, prova velmente no escritório de Donnell. Se deixasse a comida e saísse, poderia parecer evidente que ela os estava seguindo e era um risco que não podia correr. Apesar da tensão pro vocada pela necessidade de tentar descobrir, prosseguiu o jantar no ritmo normal. A comida parecia pedra em seu estômago quando decidiu que era seguro se retirar.

Chegando ao corredor, manteve-se atenta a qualquer um que pudesse ver para onde se dirigia e seguiu com muito cuidado até o escritório. Mestre Lavengeance po dia conhecer o quarto secreto, mas ela também sabia de um bom lugar para se esconder e escutar tudo o que fos se dito atrás da espessa porta. Apressando-se, entrou no minúsculo aposento ao lado do escritório.

No local, havia uma cama e um baú, apenas o sufi ciente para Donnell ter um breve interlúdio com alguma empregada, pensou com uma careta, enquanto andava na ponta dos pés até a parede que separava os dois am bientes. Donnell o construíra pouco depois de ter chegado a Dunncraig, pensando em contratar uma pessoa para manter os registros. No entanto, logo decidira que faria tudo sozinho e ela sabia que isso não se devia ao seu apreço pelo trabalho ou à sua extrema competência. Ele simplesmente não queria que ninguém visse seus livros.

Ele provavelmente não confiava na própria mãe, pen sou, pressionando o ouvido contra um pequeno buraco na parede de madeira. A porta entre os aposentos era fina e funcionaria bem, mas, após uma vez em que qua se fora entregue pelo ranger quando se inclinara, havia procurado a abertura para espionar. Nunca mais queria sofrer o medo que sentira na época. Durante dias estivera aterrorizada, achando que Donnell havia adivinhado que ela tentara escutar a conversa com o xerife e sema nas tinham se passado antes de finalmente acreditar que tivera sorte por não ser descoberta.

Annora revirou os olhos de desgosto ao escutar um arroto alto. Tinha certeza de que era Donnell. O homem comera demais e com muita velocidade e não era sur presa que o estômago protestasse. Havia vezes em que o observava comer e se perguntava como ele não explodia.

— Não sei por que tivemos que correr para cá — quei xou-se Egan.

— Não queria que Annora escutasse nada — respon deu Donnell.

— Ela precisa ser informada logo. Aquele maldito francês a está rodeando demais para o meu gosto. E ele recusa as empregadas.

— Talvez seja um monge disfarçado — comentou, rin do da própria piada.

— Ria se quiser, mas começo a achar que há algo er rado com ele.

— Por quê? Por que não corre atrás das criadas? Al guns homens não fazem isso. Por mais que pareça esqui sito, conheci alguns. Muito exigentes, creio.

— Bem, se ele pensa em escolher Annora, é melhor pensar bem. Ela é minha.

— Você me disse isso assim que ela chegou aqui. Detectou frieza na voz de Donnell, o que revelava que se sentia pressionado.

— Sei disso e gostaria que ela me escolhesse. Queria cortejá-la, mas ela torna isso praticamente impossível. Então, agora ela vai se casar comigo por bem ou por mal. Sei que consigo fazê-la mudar de ideia. A moça só precisa de um pouco de sexo para entender os benefícios de ter um homem em sua cama.

O estômago de Annora se contraiu. Ela não queria nem imaginá-lo subindo em sua cama, muito menos se deitando sobre ela. Não pretendia ser o alvo de seu de sejo e seguramente não queria se tornar esposa e pro priedade de uma pessoa tão brutal. Em alguns dos lares pelos quais havia passado vira que aquele tipo de vida destruía lentamente uma mulher.

— E o homem deve ser você, claro — disse Donnell.

— Acho que já fui muito paciente.

— Sim, concordo. Paciente demais até ser derrubado pelo carpinteiro.

A diversão na voz de Donnell era evidente. Annora estremeceu, sabendo _como_ aquilo enfureceria Egan. Ter sido derrotado por alguém que considerava inferior a eleja o enraivecia, mas ser lembrado o tempo todo disso poderia se transformar em um ímpeto assassino direta mente dirigido a Rolf. Lutou contra a urgência de correr e avisá-lo do perigo. Refreou-se, pois, embora parecesse egoísta, precisava permanecer e tentar descobrir que tipo de perigo ela corria primeiro. Assim que tivesse ou vido tudo, no entanto, iria atrás de mestre Lavengeance. Ignorou a voz que insinuava que, além de tentar avisá-lo, gostaria de ser beijada de novo.

— Então, quando poderei me casar com ela? — per guntou Egan.

— Em breve.

— Isso é o que você sempre diz. Sim, eu gostaria de esperar. Como eu disse, queria que ela estivesse dispos ta. Agora, não me preocupo mais. Farei com que ela me queira.

— Como desejar. Seria muito mais pacífico se ela es tivesse disposta, mas, como você diz, ela parece preferir permanecer solteira a escolhê-lo. Não faz diferença para mim, pois ela terá que ficar em Dunncraig depois que se casarem.

— Você espera que Annora continue sendo a babá da quela criança mesmo depois de se casar comigo?

— Por que ela não poderia continuar cuidando de Margaret?

— Ela será minha esposa, não uma empregada. Pode não parecer adequado que trabalhe como babá.

Donnell emitiu um ruído muito rude.

— Ser a babá da filha de um proprietário não é uma po sição inferior para mulher nenhuma e você sabe bem disso. Se pretende me privar de uma boa babá para Margaret, então talvez devêssemos repensar esse casamento.

— Não, não — Egan apressou-se em responder — Tem razão. Muitas damas viúvas ou solteironas exercem essa função. Não haverá problemas.

— Ótimo que você tenha bom senso.

— Podemos agora discutir quando será o casamento?

— Em breve.

— Em breve não é uma data, Donnell.

— Sei disso, mas há algumas coisas que preciso re solver antes que se casem. Algumas semanas, não mais, mas não há muito sentido em planejar algo até que con sigamos estabelecer a data. E quero que todos os passos sejam dados. Não quero que digam que fiz algo errado enquanto ela estava sob meus cuidados.

Isso foi tudo o que Annora suportou ouvir. Conseguiu manter-se equilibrada até se afastar com cuidado e em silêncio e chegar ao corredor. Começou, então, a mover-se com mais velocidade, preocupando-se pouco com os ruí dos que fazia. Quando chegou ao topo das escadas, estava correndo. Só conseguia pensar que precisava da ajuda de alguém e essa pessoa tinha que ser Rolf.

Estava quase tomada pelo pânico quando chegou ao pequeno quarto. Sem pensar em bater, abriu a porta e entrou. Olhou ao redor procurando-o e quase parou de respirar ao vê-lo. Mestre Lavengeance estava nu. Ela lentamente o admirou, observando cada músculo daque le corpo bonito. Já vira de relance alguns homens sem roupa, pois era difícil manter a privacidade em um cas telo, mas nunca tinha visto alguém tão impressionante quanto ele. Rolf permaneceu imóvel, encarando-a, per plexo. Annora aproveitou para continuar examinando as formas másculas do corpo alto e delgado.

Os ombros largos ainda brilhavam com a umidade do banho que ele tinha acabado de tomar. O peito era largo e musculoso e a barriga, delineada. Sentindo uma súbita onda de timidez, piscou para evitar deter-se na virilha e desviou o olhar para as pernas longas e bem desenhadas. Vê-lo a estava deixando com calor.

O choque e a excitação se transformaram subitamente em confusão. Annora levou algum tempo para perceber o que a estava intrigando. Mestre Lavengeance tinha per nas longas e fortes cobertas de pelos ruivos. Ao perceber o sentido daquilo, seus olhos se arregalaram, ela se es queceu da timidez e olhou diretamente para sua virilha. Apesar de impressionar-se com o que viu, ficou atordoa da ao constatar que aqueles pelos também eram ruivos. Homens com cabelos castanho-escuros não deveriam ter pelos ruivos em lugar nenhum e ela tinha certeza daquilo. Mestre Lavengeance não era o homem que alegava ser.

— Quem é você? — Annora perguntou, sem se surpre ender com a própria voz, débil e rouca de choque.

Decidiu, de repente, que não esperaria por uma res posta. Ele tinha mentido para todos, mas o que magoava mais era que ele a enganara. Virou-se para sair, mas a porta foi trancada antes que pudesse alcançá-la. Encarou com os olhos arregalados aquele homem que não mais sentia conhecer e perguntou-se se estaria correndo al gum perigo. Seu dom nunca havia falhado antes, mas, no momento, duvidava da exatidão das sensações. O homem nu que a segurava com certeza parecia perigoso.

Ao ver o medo nos olhos dela, James praguejou. A úl tima coisa que queria era assustá-la, pois sentia que ela já sofrerá muito ao longo da vida. No entanto, não pode ria deixá-la escapar. Agarrou-a pelo braço e levou-a até a cama. Mantendo o olhar fixo no dela o tempo todo, arran cou as trancas que usava. Seu segredo fora revelado e ele ainda não sabia ao certo se poderia confiar nela. Apesar de querer escutar o coração, aquele era um assunto de vida ou morte, e ele tinha que ser cuidadoso. Não havia como evitar a verdade, mas precisava impedi-la de esca par até ter certeza de que ela se tornara sua aliada.

— Sou sir James Drummond — disse. Não se surpre endeu ao vê-la empalidecer um pouco, pois sabia que as histórias sobre ele tinham se tornado mais exageradas e assustadoras a cada ano que passara.

— O homem que matou a esposa? — sussurrou, inca paz de parar de olhar a porta, a única rota de fuga.

— Não matei Mary — ele respondeu.

Inspirou e expirou profundamente em busca de cal ma. Gritar sua inocência não era a melhor maneira de convencê-la, mas era difícil se controlar porque já estava esgotado de ser chamado de assassino. Escutar a acu sação da boca de Annora o magoou muito, assim como a disposição que ela mostrava para fugir.

— Mas foi declarado um proscrito por causa disso — ela disse. — Deve ter havido alguma prova.

Annora percebeu que não conseguiria acreditar na quilo. Apesar de James ter mentido e enganado a todos com seu disfarce, começou a sentir novamente que o co nhecia e se tranquilizou. Era impossível até mesmo cogi tar que ele pudesse ter matado a esposa. E uma acusação falsa, seguida pela perda de tudo o que possuía e amava certamente explicaria a ira mal controlada que sentira nele desde o começo.

— Donnell MacKay fez com que eu fosse considerado culpado — disse James. — Não sei como conseguiu, mas pretendo descobrir.

Ela sentou-se na cama e tentou pensar. Tantas ques tões povoavam sua mente que não conseguia decidir qual fazer primeiro. Ainda a magoava que ele tivesse mentido, mas estava começando a compreender os motivos. Era um homem condenado, um fora da lei, o que significava que qualquer um tinha o direito de matá-lo. Era, de muitas maneiras, um homem morto, aguardando o golpe final.

— Quem mais sabe quem você é? — finalmente per guntou.

— Marta. Ela me conhece há muitos anos para ser enganada por qualquer disfarce. Duvido que tenha se confundido por mais que cinco minutos.

James observou-a pensar no assunto. Não havia sinal do medo que ela demonstrara antes. Ela também não pa recia mais chocada ou pronta para fugir. Compreendeu o olhar de mágoa que identificara por um breve instante. Tinha a sensação de que teria sentido o mesmo se ela o houvesse enganado de forma semelhante. Tal artifício poderia levá-la a crer que tudo o que ele havia dito ou feito também tinha sido uma mentira, e isso era a última coisa que desejava.

— E ela manteve seu segredo todo esse tempo? — Annora suspeitava que a cozinheira adoraria que Donnell e seus subordinados fossem banidos de Dunncraig.

— Sim. — Movendo-se com cuidado, sentou-se ao lado dela, contente ao perceber que ela não tentou se afastar. — Marta sabe que sou inocente.

— Bem, também sei que você é inocente, mas não te nho certeza se deveria. — Enrijeceu o corpo brevemente quando ele a abraçou e puxou-a para mais perto. — Não acredito que você seria capaz de machucar Mary ou qual quer mulher, então é muito difícil acreditar que a tenha matado. Ainda assim, não sei como Donnell pode ter pos to a culpa em você e tomado o que era seu. — Olhou para ele. — Até mesmo Meggie?

— Sim, apesar de eu duvidar que ela se lembre de mim.

— Acho que, de certa forma, ela se lembra. A pobrezi nha insiste em dizer que Donnell não é seu pai, que seu pai ria e a amava.

James assentiu.

— Eu a escutei dizer o mesmo.

— Você pretende levá-la para longe daqui?

— Não. Pretendo reclamá-la, assim como a Dunncraig. Fugi para permanecer vivo, mas não foi vida o que eu passei. Quando a primavera chegou este ano, e eu saí da caverna na qual havia passado o inverno, decidi que não fugiria mais.

Annora pensou naquele homem cheio de vida se escon dendo em uma caverna como um animal e ficou tão tris te que quase começou a chorar. Substituiu o sentimento pela fúria contra Donnell. Ele roubara a dignidade de James. Percebendo o que acabara de pensar, soube que acreditava nele. Sempre havia imaginado como o primo ganhara tanto e sempre suspeitara de alguma trapaça ou crime. O que não sabia era como qualquer crime pode ria ser provado após três anos.

— Não será fácil provar sua inocência — disse, verba lizando seus medos.

— Sei disso muito bem. Parte de mim acreditava que encontraria a verdade ao retornar para dentro do castelo. Bem, já estou aqui há algum tempo e não achei nada que possa levá-lo ao enforcamento. Ele é esperto o suficiente para ter deixado provas dos crimes à vista de qualquer um. Marta escutou alguns rumores e está tentando des cobrir se há um fundo de verdade neles. Não me contará até que tenha certeza.

— Ela não faria isso, não até que soubesse o que é fato e o que é mentira. É uma mulher muito honesta. Eu não queria tocar na ferida, mas como exatamente Mary morreu? Tudo o que ouvi dizer é que ela foi queimada em um pequeno chalé no bosque.

James pensou naquele dia três anos atrás, e só sentiu uma pontada de pesar pela morte de uma mulher jovem e inocente. Sentia-se culpado, pois Mary deveria ter sido amada e seu falecimento deveria ter provocado nele mui to mais dor. Parecia-lhe que a falta de amor por ela e a facilidade para superar o luto a diminuíam de alguma maneira. O que era pior é que ninguém, talvez com exce ção de Meggie, sentia de forma diferente. A pobre, doce e tímida Mary não deixara uma marca em seu mundo. O único verdadeiro legado fora Margaret.

— Sim, foi isso o que aconteceu. — Meneou a cabeça. — Nem mesmo sabia o que ela estava fazendo lá. Mary nunca saía e aquele chalé está a uma boa distância daqui. Ela também não tinha necessidade alguma de ir até lá. MacKay convenceu muitas pessoas de que eu a traí e a matei, pondo fogo no lugar para ocultar o crime.

— Mas por que alguém acharia que você teria feito tal coisa?

— Mary e eu tínhamos brigado naquele dia, em voz alta e em público. Ela era uma moça tímida e quieta, mas não estava de muito bom humor naquelas últimas semanas. — Ele encolheu os ombros. — Pensei que talvez estivesse grávida de novo, pois se diz que isso provoca uma mudança na disposição da mulher. Não sabia por que ela estava tão atribulada e me pressionando tanto, mas não podia ficar com ela e acalmá-la, pois era época de colheita e havia muito trabalho a fazer.

Franziu a testa ao pensar em como Mary tinha estado diferente naquelas últimas semanas de vida. Lembrava-se de se sentir confuso e irritado e esse era um dos moti vos para a sensação de culpa. Os últimos momentos jun tos tinham sido repletos de palavras duras. No entanto, duvidava que teria se sentido melhor mesmo se naquele dia tivesse havido paz entre os dois ou algo que indicasse um casamento melhor e mais apaixonado.

— Isso ainda não é o suficiente para proclamá-lo um proscrito e dar suas terras para o homem que o acusou.

— Bem, como eu disse, MacKay logo espalhou a his tória de que eu a tinha atraído até o chalé. Também se dizia que eu estava bravo por ela ter me dado uma filha e não se apressar para me dar o filho de que eu precisava. Dizia-se também que eu tinha outra mulher pronta para ser minha esposa, uma moça forte e boa para procriar. Meu erro foi ignorar tudo isso, tratar como um tipo de fofoca que ganhou vida por causa de uma morte inespe rada. E devia ter tentado com algum empenho encontrar a fonte daquelas mentiras.

— Que era meu primo.

— Sim, tenho certeza de que era ele, mas não sabia que ele fazia essas acusações para aqueles que tinham poder para, de fato, me prejudicar. — James meneou a cabeça. — Não sei ao certo como ele fez, se só levou as pessoas a acreditarem em suas mentiras ou se usou al gum segredo a respeito de alguém para obrigar a pessoa a ajudá-lo a me destruir. Foi como se, em um momento, eu estivesse sobre o túmulo de minha esposa, e no próximo, fosse declarado um fora da lei, obrigado a fugir para me manter vivo. Não houve tempo para descobrir a verdade, apesar de eu ter tentado. Assim como meus parentes fi zeram, até que alguns quase morressem e que finalmen te escutassem meus pedidos de se manterem afastados do problema.

— Você achou alguma coisa no escritório dele? — Annora perguntou, apoiando a cabeça em seu ombro. Apesar da história sombria que discutiam, desfrutou da sensação da pele quente em seu rosto e dos carinhos em seu braço.

— Achei o livro em que as mortes de meus homens es tão registradas. Não foram mortes fáceis e muito poucos escaparam. MacKay não queria que nenhum homem leal a mim permanecesse em Dunncraig. Ele também tentou fazê-los revelar onde eu poderia ter me escondido. Pensei que voltando aqui disfarçado pudesse rastrear aqueles que espalharam mentiras a meu respeito, talvez até en contrar o assassino de Mary.

— Então, você acha que ela foi realmente assassina da, que não foi somente uma tragédia.

— Acho.

Annora endireitou o corpo e fez a pergunta que a per turbara por tanto tempo.

— Tem certeza de que foi Mary quem morreu naquele incêndio?

James encarou-a um tempo antes de responder.

— Quem mais poderia ter sido?

— Não sei. É que escutei que não sobrou muito depois do fogo. Então, como alguém que olhasse o corpo poderia ter certeza de que se tratava de sua esposa?

— Ninguém pôde afirmar, mas a aliança de casamento estava em seu dedo e havia alguns fragmentos do vesti do que ela havia usado naquele dia. Além disso, muitas pessoas disseram tê-la visto ir até lá.

As perguntas de Annora despertaram ideias bastante perturbadoras em James e ele se levantou para andar pelo quarto. Nunca quisera considerar a possibilidade de Mary não ter morrido no incêndio, pois isso talvez signifi casse que ela houvesse ajudado MacKay a destruí-lo. Da última vez que esse pensamento lhe ocorrera, tinha se convencido a buscar a verdade até o fim, mas não havia prosseguido. Ainda não queria acreditar, mas sabia que seria um completo idiota se rejeitasse a possibilidade de que sua doce e tímida esposa não tivesse sido tudo o que parecera ser, de que tinha sido aliada de MacKay. Era hora de parar de se esconder do que poderia ser uma verdade muito feia.

— Uma ou duas vezes me ocorreu que talvez não ti vesse sido ela e até mesmo achei que deveria examinar essa possibilidade. No entanto, não fiz isso, tolo que sou.

— Não se culpe por isso. Ninguém gostaria de pensar que sua esposa ou marido fosse capaz de traí-lo dessa forma.

— Talvez não, mas por causa disse eu ignorei alguns fatos que poderiam ter me levado à verdade, Não posso me dar ao luxo de me preocupar com o que posso desco brir. Dunncraig e o bem-estar de seu povo dependem do fim do domínio de MacKay.

Annora assentiu, sentindo compaixão por ele, mas sa bendo que ele não gostaria que demonstrasse.

— Meggie uma vez me disse que...

— Que ela viu MacKay beijar sua mãe?

— Sim. Ela também contou para você? — Lembrou-se do breve lampejo de culpa no olhar da menina no dia em que ela conversara com o carpinteiro. Talvez devesse ter discutido esse assunto com a menina um pouco mais.

— Sim, mas Meggie tinha somente dois anos quando a mãe morreu. Como poderia se lembrar de algo assim?

Após pensar por um momento, os olhos de Annora se arregalaram de surpresa.

— Talvez não tenha sido há tanto tempo.

— O que quer dizer?

— E se não foi Mary quem morreu naquele incêndio? Significaria que ela estava viva quando você foi acusado de assassinato e mesmo quando você perdeu tudo e teve de fugir.

— O que quer dizer que ela era aliada de seu primo. A fúria na voz dele fez com que estremecesse, mas não pretendia se deixar intimidar.

— Talvez, ou que estivesse sendo mantida prisioneira em algum lugar. Portanto, Meggie pode tê-los visto jun tos depois, quando já tinha idade para se lembrar.

— Se ela estivesse viva, alguém em Dunncraig a teria visto? — James se esforçava para imaginar onde ela po deria ter se escondido. — E Meggie não teria dito algo a respeito de ter visto a mãe.

Annora sorriu tristemente.

— Assim que Donnell chegou a Dunncraig, ela apren deu que não devia falar muito, especialmente com ele. Aprendeu muito jovem a manter segredos. Triste lição para uma criança, mas fico feliz que tenha aprendido com tanta rapidez.

James moveu-se até a abertura na parede que era sua janela e, mesmo incapaz de ver algo, olhou para fora. Precisava pensar em tudo o que fora dito. O fato de Mary ter sido amante e aliada de MacKay certamente expli caria a velocidade com que ele fora derrubado. Ela teria sido uma traidora bastante útil dentro do castelo. Odiava pensar que fora um tolo cego em relação à esposa, mas estava na hora de deixar o orgulho de lado e considerar essa possibilidade. No mínimo, se confortaria com o fato de nunca tê-la amado. Era triste, mas queria dizer que não tinha sido tão idiota.

Deveria haver alguém em Dunncraig que soubesse, se não a história inteira, ao menos que os dois tinham sido amantes. Era o tipo de coisa que raramente permanecia em absoluto segredo. MacKay devia ter matado quase todos os que conheciam a verdade, mas tinha de haver alguém, em algum lugar, que soubesse. Perguntou-se se isso era uma das coisas que Marta havia escutado e es tava investigando.

Amaldiçoou em silêncio. Em vez de descobrir a ver dade, estava agora envolvido em uma teia de traições e deslealdades cada vez mais emaranhada. Apesar de não ser ingênuo a ponto de acreditar que logo desvendaria o mistério e seria declarado inocente, não havia previsto que seria tão complicado. Pelo menos, estava começando a conquistar aliados. Com alguns olhos e ouvidos a mais, tinha chance de encontrar o que estava procurando.

Annora observou-o olhar através da minúscula janela, sabendo que ele não se incomodava por não conseguir ver nada. Toda sua atenção estava voltada para os próprios pensamentos. Estivera rezando para que ele não tivesse amado profundamente sua esposa, e não só por si mes ma. Todos os seus instintos lhe diziam que Mary, uma mulher conhecida pela doçura e timidez, tinha sido parte do plano para destruir James. Seria uma poção amarga para um homem tão orgulhoso.

Apreciou as costas largas e musculosas e imaginou se deveria lembrá-lo de que estava praticamente nu. Com o egoísmo falando mais alto, decidiu que não. Era muito prazeroso apreciá-lo. Considerando todas as coisas som brias e tristes sobre a qual pensavam e falavam, achava que poderia ser perdoada por roubar um pouco de prazer para si mesma.

Permitindo que o olhar se movesse pelo corpo harmo nioso com uma liberdade impossível caso ele a estivesse encarando, Annora tentou pensar o que teriam que fazer para responder a algumas daquelas perguntas. Como ha via também a preocupação de James Drummond ser um homem casado, caso Mary ainda estivesse viva, ela não de via estar pensando em como adoraria beijar aquela pele.

Revirou os olhos. Qualquer mulher em sã consciência apreciaria aquela visão e se deixaria afetar por alguém como James. Contudo, se suas suspeitas se confirmassem, Mary fora imune a ele a ponto de traí-lo justamente com Donnell. Mesmo sendo algo tão difícil de acreditar, Annora já tinha visto, no decorrer do tempo, provas de como algu mas mulheres podiam ser estúpidas em relação aos ho mens. Tudo aquilo era uma possibilidade bastante real.

Por um instante, fechou os olhos, deixando a mente vagar e o corpo relaxar. Às vezes, quando fazia isso, tinha alguma inspiração. Parecia tolice, mas sempre funciona va. Se a intuição viesse, era sempre verdadeira e todos os seus instintos gritavam que Mary traíra James. Pouco depois, soube que ela estava morta.

— Precisamos descobrir onde ela está escondida — disse James por fim, voltando-se para Annora.

— Acho que não — ela respondeu em voz baixa, pis cando rapidamente enquanto retornava à razão.

James andou até a cama e franziu a testa.

— Por que não? Lembrou-se de alguma coisa impor tante?

— Não lembrei. Senti.

— Sentiu?

— Sim. Às vezes consigo sentir as coisas. — Não gos taria de revelar seus segredos, mas não havia outra ma neira de explicar o que estava afirmando. — Sinto que Mary está realmente morta. Ela não faleceu no incêndio, mas está morta. — Para sua surpresa, ele não a ridicula rizou nem se benzeu para proteger-se contra o mal, como alguns reagiam em relação ao seu tipo de dom.

— Você teve uma visão?

Annora ficou boquiaberta, impressionada com a per gunta tranquila e a ausência de medo ou escárnio em seus olhos.

— Não exatamente uma visão — respondeu, compeli da a revelar toda a verdade. — Algumas vezes, se esvazio minha mente de todos os pensamentos e relaxo, consigo sentir as coisas. Sinto que ela está morta. Ela sabia mui to, não?

A expressão de James se endureceu ao responder.

— Sim, e pessoas que sabem demais a respeito de MacKay e seus crimes têm o hábito de morrer.

— Exatamente. Ele não podia deixá-la viver. Talvez ela o tenha pressionado em relação a alguma coisa. Meu primo reage com violência a essa situação.

— Soube disso. E, sim, se Mary fosse sua aliada no que foi feito contra mim, provavelmente esperava tornar-se esposa dele.

— Mas, como você não morreu, ela continuou casada.

Ele assentiu devagar, apreciando a maneira como se completavam ao aventar todas as hipóteses.

— E, então, ela começou a pressioná-lo para agir, para torná-la viúva para que pudessem se casar e para que ela fosse de novo a senhora de Dunncraig.

— No entanto, isso não seria possível, pois você tinha sido condenado por tê-la assassinado. E seu retorno, são e salvo, faria de Donnell um mentiroso. Tendo usado tais artifícios para arruinar um proprietário e tomar suas terras, o destino dele seria a forca. Não, Mary não podia permanecer viva. — Annora meneou a cabeça. — Não sei. Apesar de parecer lógico, é tão difícil acreditar que tenha havido um plano tão intrincado contra você.

— Tinha que ser complexo e muito bem elaborado. Nunca fiz nada para provocar um julgamento tão duro. Os pecados que cometi foram pequenos, do tipo que a maioria dos homens comete, e merecem apenas alguma penitência estabelecida por um padre. MacKay precisava ser muito esperto para me fazer ser declarado um proscrito, espe cialmente porque minha família também detém algum poder. Foram pegos de surpresa, entretanto, e não conse guiram impedir o banimento.

— Eles poderiam ter feito isso?

— Sim, acho que sim. Poderiam ter adiado a decisão fi nal e ganhado tempo para que investigássemos. Suspeito que, como MacKay sabia disso, tenha se movido em se gredo e com agilidade.

— Sim. Ele é muito bom em identificar quem tem po der e como utilizá-lo.

James encarou-a, observando-a franzir a testa, pro vavelmente ante a perfídia do primo. Seu corpo lhe dizia que já haviam falado bastante sobre seus problemas, res pondendo a uma exigência que ele não conseguia ignorar. Agora, ela já sabia seu segredo, portanto não havia ne nhum motivo para ser cauteloso ou se esconder, o que li berou as frágeis restrições que impusera a seu desejo por ela. Talvez fosse a própria visão de Annora sentada na cama onde a imaginara com tanta frequência ou o som de sua voz ou seu aroma suave. Tudo o que sabia era que a desejava com ardor. E a queria imediatamente.

 **Capítulo III**

— Não quero falar mais nisso — disse James sen tando-se a seu lado e puxando-a para os braços. Annora sabia, pelo olhar dele, que ele não queria fa lar sobre mais nenhum assunto. Sentia o desejo ardente e selvagem que, com rapidez, liberava o seu próprio, fa zendo-a sentir-se levemente febril. Era difícil pensar em todos os motivos para sair logo do quarto. Havia vários, mas cada beijo que ele depositava em seu rosto afastava um pouco mais seu bom senso.

— Se não sair para me trocar, não chegarei ao grande salão a tempo do jantar — disse, reconhecendo que era uma desculpa tola que não a afastaria de seus braços.

— Eles sentirão sua falta e enviarão alguém para pro curá-la?

— Não. Nunca fizeram isso.

— Então, fique comigo.

— Não acho que seria prudente. — Considerando a ma neira como seu coração batia com força ao simples toque daqueles dedos em seu rosto, ela tinha certeza de que não seria sensato.

— Ah, minha linda mocinha, a última coisa que des perta em mim é vontade de ser prudente.

Antes que ela pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, estava deitada com James. Quando ele colocou o peso sobre ela, sentiu seu corpo todo lhe dar as boas-vindas com um abandono despudorado. Sua mente, no entanto, lutava para manter algum vestígio de bom senso. Se suas idéias sobre Mary e Donnell estivessem corretas, era um mo mento muito perigoso para se entregarem à paixão. Se Egan descobrisse, James teria que fugir novamente ou seria morto.

Ela também era virgem e, apesar de não poder pen sar em ninguém que quisesse mais como amante que sir James Drummond, as lembranças do rosto triste de sua mãe invadiram-lhe a mente. Annora sempre prometera que nunca percorreria o mesmo caminho destrutivo e que nunca amaldiçoaria os filhos com a vergonha de serem bastardos. A maneira como James a fazia sentir-se indi cava que ela estava prestes a quebrar todos aqueles vo tos, o que a aterrorizava.

Pressionou as mãos contra o peito dele, o que afetou de novo seriamente seu bom senso. A pele era suave e quen te, e a sensação dos músculos a deixava tonta de paixão. Ansiava por tocá-lo todo, acariciá-lo da cabeça aos pés. Pegou-se percorrendo uma áspera cicatriz que atraves sava o peito e terminava no ombro esquerdo e percebeu que estava perdendo a batalha. Nunca pensara que seria tão difícil fazer o que devia e não o que desejava.

— Rolf — começou, corando. — Não. É James, certo? Só agora sei seu verdadeiro nome.

Ele beijou-a na boca. Quase sentia as emoções confli tantes pelo modo como seu corpo se enrijecia e relaxa va. Era fácil lê-las também no rosto corado. Apesar de vê-la assumir uma expressão tranquila e muitas vezes inexpressiva diante de MacKay ou Egan, ela raramente o fazia com ele, o que o agradava muito. Ver a batalha que ela travava entre o que queria e o que era considera do apropriado, fazia-o sentir-se um pouco culpado. Sabia que devia se afastar, que não devia pressioná-la para uma intimidade para a qual poderia não estar totalmen te preparada, mas não era forte o bastante.

Fazia tanto tempo desde a última vez em que tinha apreciado o calor de uma mulher. Na verdade, ele não satisfizera essa necessidade com sua própria esposa, pois Mary sempre se afastara de qualquer intimidade e nunca havia se mostrado sedutora e apaixonada. Podia ter sido repulsa, pensou, logo afastando aquela ideia dolorosa e humilhante. Era só uma suspeita e não podia condená-la sem provas.

Pensar nela o deixou tenso por um instante, pois tal vez ainda fosse casado. Apesar de pretender descobrir uma forma de pôr um fim àquele compromisso se ela ainda vivesse e o tivesse traído, isso levaria anos e exi giria muito dinheiro. Meneou a cabeça, afastando o pen samento. Mary estava morta. Talvez não tivesse morrido no incêndio, mas sabia que Annora tinha razão. Após ter sido criado pelos Murray, um clã repleto de pessoas com todos os tipos de dons, achava muito fácil acreditar nas sensações dela.

Assim como era fácil desejá-la tanto que o corpo todo se retesava, quente e dolorido. Sabia que não deveria mais justificar aquele anseio com o celibato prolongado. Era um sentimento tão profundo e arrebatador que havia prosseguido em abstinência, apesar das muitas ofertas das criadas de Dunncraig. Poderia ter se assegurado de fazer sexo com algumas delas no escuro, a fim de prote ger seu disfarce. No entanto, simplesmente não quisera estar com ninguém além de Annora e, a não ser que ela o rejeitasse com veemência, pretendia possuí-la.

— Quis ouvir meu verdadeiro nome de seus lábios desde a primeira vez que a vi — disse suavemente, mordiscando o lóbulo de sua orelha.

— Não deveríamos fazer isso — ela sussurrou com voz trêmula. Os lábios e a língua em seu ouvido a faziam tremer e ela sentia estar perdendo o controle. — Eu não deveria fazer isso.

— Deveria sim. Sabe bem o que quer. Quando foi a última vez que agarrou o que quis ou teve uma oportuni dade de fazê-lo?

— Não é prudente ou certo fazer o que se quer. Tudo tem consequências.

— Que consequências podem advir de compartilhar mos uma paixão tão intensa?

— Eu sou uma consequência de tal descuido — disse baixinho.

— Ah, garota, _você não é_ consequência. Você é um pre sente, uma bênção. Presta muita atenção às palavras de gente tola. — Começou a abrir seu vestido, encorajado quando ela não tentou impedi-lo.

— Lembre-se que aqueles tolos só repetem os ensina mentos da Igreja.

— A Igreja é governada por homens, moça. Sim, mui tos têm uma vocação verdadeira e uma grande fé, mas outros são apenas enviados por suas famílias, não para servir a Deus, mas para sobreviver ou mesmo para bus car poder.

— Heresia — disse ela e sorriu.

Annora percebeu que estava pronta para atirar a pre caução para longe. Imaginou por um momento se a mãe tinha se sentido descuidada e louca para arriscar-se com um homem charmoso que fazia seu coração bater mais forte. Ao contrário dela, no entanto, Annora sabia que James nunca viraria as costas para um filho e aquilo era o suficiente.

— Você perdeu mesmo o olho? — perguntou, tocando o canto da venda que ele usava.

— Maldição, esqueci de tirar. — James arrancou-a e jogou-a para o lado. — Não perdi nem machuquei. Como sempre me disseram que o verde dos meus olhos era no tável, não quis correr o risco de arruinar meu disfarce.

— São olhos muito bonitos. — Beijou o canto do olho que ele mantivera coberto por tanto tempo. — Quando vi você pela primeira vez, fiquei triste pela perda dele, pois seu par era tão lindo.

James corou. Havia muitos anos que não reagia dessa forma aos elogios de uma mulher e, apesar de parecer vaidoso admitir, recebera vários. Ainda assim, sabia que cada palavra dela era sincera e não fazia parte de um flerte vazio ou de um jeito de ganhar uma moeda extra. Saber que ela apreciava sua aparência o fazia sentir-se orgulhoso e satisfeito.

Ele a beijou antes de dizer alguma tolice. Sentia-se um garoto inexperiente de novo, ansioso e suado com a expectativa. Não tinha certeza do que banira a hesitação que ela revelara tão claramente havia alguns minutos, mas não questionaria a mudança. No mínimo, a faria voltar a pensar, o que era a última coisa que ele queria. Desejava que ela somente sentisse.

Fazendo o máximo para mantê-la tonta com os beijos, James começou a remover a roupa de Annora sem tanta pressa, para não assustá-la, refreando o ímpeto de arran cá-las e jogá-las longe, como gostaria. Precisava sentir a pele, olhar para ela, tocá-la, saboreá-la.

Quando finalmente removeu a última peça, não pensa va em mais nada a não ser em fitá-la. Observou cada cur va do corpo esguio. Annora era uma mulher delgada, mas tinha seios lindos e volumosos, cintura pequena e quadris arredondados. Não pesava tanto, mas era tudo bem dis tribuído. Ficou tão encantado com sua pele clara e macia que, por alguns momentos, só a encarou, tentando decidir por onde começar, até que percebeu que ela corava.

O rubor no rosto dela era tão intenso que James jura va sentir o calor. Identificou também embaraço e timidez em sua expressão, e ficou tenso. Era muito parecido com o que vira na expressão de Mary com tanta frequência e significava que o calor que buscava seria negado. Com medo de estar perdendo Annora, que a paixão estivesse desvanecendo, ele a beijou com força e ardor, revelando algo do desespero que o atingia. Só começou a perder o medo quando a sentiu corresponder com paixão.

Annora jamais havia pensado que derreteria com o ca lor que sentiu quando James observou seu corpo. Nunca estivera nua diante de um homem, nem de ninguém, e, quanto mais ele a encarava sem dizer nada, mais ela temia que ele estivesse desapontado. Quando ele final mente a fitou nos olhos, esperava que ele dissesse algo. Ficou tensa, preparando-se para algum elogio falso que escondesse a decepção e evitasse magoá-la. Em vez disso, ele a beijou.

Mesmo que o desejo a tivesse tomado intensamente de novo, percebeu nos olhos dele uma breve sensação de de sespero, até mesmo de medo. Mas, conforme prosseguia correspondendo ao beijo apaixonado com um ímpeto difícil de controlar, sentiu que aquele sentimento desaparecia, dando lugar somente ao desejo. Quando ele se deitou so bre ela e os corpos se tocaram pela primeira vez, sentiu-se tão envolvida que não se importava mais com o que o esti vera perturbando. Poderia perguntar mais tarde.

— Ah, minha Annora, quero ir devagar com você, sa borear cada pedacinho doce do seu corpo, mas você está me enlouquecendo — murmurou.

Ele queria falar? pensou. Como alguém poderia falar em um momento como aquele? Sua mente e seu corpo es tavam tão concentrados nas sensações provocadas pelos lábios dele, e na pele quente sob suas mãos, que duvi dava conseguir pronunciar o próprio nome. Quando ele tocou com a língua seu mamilo, Annora descobriu que podia falar. Ofegou e o chamou pelo nome, sentindo o ca lor se espalhar pelo corpo. Quando ele sugou-o, ela emi tiu diversos ruídos e gemidos dos quais esperava não se lembrar mais tarde, pois suspeitava que tamanha perda de controle a embaraçaria.

Quando James desviou a atenção para o outro seio, já não se importava com os sons, desde que ele nunca parasse de lhe proporcionar aqueles prazeres. Só tinha consciência do corpo dele, do que a fazia sentir e daquela rigidez pressionada contra sua virilha. Por um momento, pensou que deveria ter medo, mas as sensações sobrepu javam qualquer preocupação. Gemeu, chocada, quando ele escorregou a mão por seu ventre e tocou-a entre as pernas. Deleitou-se com as carícias dos longos dedos, re laxando e abrindo-se para ele sem hesitação.

— Meu Deus, Annora, você está maravilhosamente quente e úmida — ele murmurou contra sua barriga, o cor po todo tremendo com a necessidade de estar dentro dela.

— Úmido é bom? — ela perguntou em um sussurro trêmulo, pois em algum canto racional de sua mente pre ocupava-se com a crescente umidade.

— É perfeito. É seu corpo me dando as boas-vindas, me convidando para dentro de você.

E era lá que ele tinha que estar. James lutou para se controlar, sabendo que ela era virgem e que deveria tomar cuidado para que a primeira vez não fosse tão do lorida, nem a deixasse com medo. Contudo, ela era uma febre em seu sangue e o corpo todo sinalizava que estava pronta. Ser lento e gentil seria a coisa mais difícil que já fizera. Queria lançar-se com ímpeto contra ela até encon trar o paraíso pelo qual ansiava.

Afastou-lhe as pernas com gentileza e posicionou-se sobre ela. Começou a penetrá-la lentamente, até sentir a barreira da virgindade. Inclinou-se para beijá-la.

— Pode doer um pouco, Annora — sussurrou de encon tro a seus lábios. — Mas eu juro que a dor vai passar.

Annora sabia daquilo e envolveu-o com os braços.

— Faça, James. Acabe logo com a parte dolorida e en tão poderemos voltar para a parte gostosa.

O fato de ela referir-se daquela forma ao que esta vam compartilhando quase o derreteu. Começou a beijá-la, afastando um pouco o corpo, e investiu _com_ firmeza. O corpo de Annora se enrijeceu e ela gritou junto à sua boca. Ele permaneceu imóvel, beijando-a e acariciando-a, para amenizar a dor que fora obrigado a lhe infligir e reavivar a paixão com que ela o estivera presenteando. Estava tão concentrado que levou um momento para per ceber que ela tentava se mover.

Levantou a cabeça e fitou-a. Não havia sinal de dor ou desgosto em seu rosto. A onda de desejo coloria sua face e escurecia seus olhos azuis. Sabia que a tinha machucado, mas ela se recuperara mais rápido do que previra.

— A dor passou? — perguntou. Não se surpreendeu que a voz fosse pouco mais que um murmúrio, pois sentia que enlouqueceria se não se movesse logo dentro dela.

— Sim — Annora sussurrou, tentando encontrar uma po sição para as pernas que aumentasse o prazer que sentia.

James encostou sua testa na dela.

— Coloque essas lindas pernas em volta de mim, querida.

Annora fez o que ele lhe disse e ofegou, pois aquilo o colocava com ainda mais profundidade dentro dela, pro vocando um puro deleite.

— O que faço agora?

— Aproveite — disse ele. — Por favor, aproveite.

Ela começou a pensar que era estranho que James dissesse aquilo enquanto saía de dentro de seu corpo. Antes que pudesse protestar contra a retirada, ele arremeteu de novo e ela quase gritou de prazer. Era por isso que a mãe tinha arriscado tanto, pensou enquanto ele continuava se movimentando, provocando um calor tão intenso que ameaçava derretê-la. E a perda daquilo, percebeu subitamente, foi o motivo de a mãe sempre pa recer tão triste. Foi seu último pensamento antes de se entregar somente às sensações.

James lutava contra o impulso de obter seu próprio prazer. Apesar de ansiar desesperadamente por aquilo e de saber que conseguiria satisfazê-la mesmo depois, con trolou-se. Teve que cerrar os dentes e pensar em coisas tolas, mas queria que ambos alcançassem o ápice, juntos, ou o mais próximo possível. Assim que pensou estar per dendo a batalha, sentiu que Annora o envolvia com mais força, escutou-a gritar seu nome e o corpo todo arquear e tremer. Permitiu-se, então, acompanhá-la na satisfação completa do desejo.

Ela largou-se de costas na cama. Começava a perce ber que ainda estava nua e que não fazia nenhuma ten tativa de se cobrir, quando ele saiu da cama e andou até a pia. Enquanto lutava para fazer os braços fracos tra balharem e agarrarem os lençóis, ele retornou com um pano úmido. Distraiu-se tanto observando o corpo alto e magro, que não recuou quando ele a limpou, apesar da intimidade do ato.

Só começou a recobrar os sentidos quando ele deitou-se a seu lado e abraçou-a. Acabara de entregar a inocência para um homem que não pronunciara uma palavra de amor. Sabia que deveria correr para seu quarto e talvez para um padre a fim de confessar o pecado. Não tinha von tade de fazer nada daquilo. Só queria ficar onde estava, em seus braços, acariciando-lhe o peito largo e bonito e apreciando a sensação de felicidade letárgica que a completava.

No entanto, pensamentos sobre o que aconteceria em seguida começaram a se intrometer naquele agradável momento. Sabia que não poderia ignorar tudo o que era errado a respeito de ter um amante, especialmente aquele amante. Mesmo se James derrotasse Donnell e recuperas se tudo o que havia sido roubado, aquele podia ser somen te um caso passageiro. Ele era um proprietário de terras e eles não amavam e nem se casavam com mulheres bas tardas e pobres, por melhor que fosse a linhagem de um de seus pais. Eles encontravam esposas que trouxessem terras e dinheiro e que aumentassem seu poder. Sabendo que Donnell provavelmente gastara ou desperdiçara a maior parte das riquezas de Dunncraig e tinha feito pou co para assegurar o cuidado com as terras, sentia que tais coisas seriam ainda mais importantes para James. Ela não possuía nada além das roupas que usava.

A tristeza ameaçava tomá-la, mas ela impediu que isso acontecesse. Havia sido uma escolha sua e levaria tudo o que fosse bom até que terminasse. Haveria muito tempo depois para se afundar em sofrimento e chorar no travesseiro.

Só tinha certeza de que amava esse homem e que era um amor impossível. Sentiu a dor com intensidade antes de afastá-la. Permaneceriam amantes por quanto tempo ele quisesse, e ela não transformaria seus sentimentos em um fardo para ele. Sabia que James era um homem bom e que não pretendia magoá-la. Também sabia que ele teria permitido que ela partisse e mantivesse a ino cência se tivesse protestado. Ele não tinha culpa do fato de que o amava nem de que ficaria com o coração partido no futuro, exceto talvez por ser tão fácil de amar.

Quando ele pôs a mão sob seu queixo e levantou-lhe o rosto, conseguiu sorrir um pouco. Tinha muita experiên cia em esconder as mágoas e tristezas. Recusou-se a per mitir que o breve momento de felicidade fosse ofuscado.

— Está muito quieta, moça — James disse e beijou-a na boca.

— Ainda não recuperei as forças para conversar — respondeu.

Ele sorriu e acariciou-a nas costas. Não via arrependi mento ou vergonha no rosto de Annora, mas aquele silên cio o estava inquietando. Uma vez, tinha olhado para a esposa depois de terem feito amor e nunca repetira o erro. Havia tanta infelicidade, vergonha e embaraço na expres são dela que se sentira humilhado. Na verdade, somente a esperança de poder ensinar a Mary os prazeres possíveis no casamento e o desejo por uma criança, tinham lhe dado forças para voltar para sua cama após aquilo.

Quando Annora permaneceu em silêncio durante tan to tempo, começou a temer que ela havia sentido o mes mo que Mary e precisara de toda a força de vontade para fitá-la. O alívio ao ver somente o rubor de uma mulher que acabara de ser amada, deixou seus joelhos fracos e ele ficou contente por não estar em pé.

Annora lembrou-se do que sentira em James e das palavras que murmurara quando começaram a fazer amor.

— James, por que você estava tão... desesperado no começo?

Ele levou um momento para entender ao que ela se referia.

— Você acha que eu estava desesperado?

Ela fez uma careta e rezou para não assustá-lo com o que estava prestes a dizer.

— Às vezes, eu consigo sentir o que outra pessoa está sentindo. Senti a raiva em você quando chegou aqui. Quando insultou Donnell e eu tive que inventar algo para dizer, senti a aversão que você tem por ele. Bem... depois que terminou de me olhar e começou a me beijar, senti o que só consigo chamar de desespero em você por um momento. E acho que um pouco de medo. Estava ima ginando se fiz alguma coisa para você se sentir assim.

— Consegue mesmo saber o que os outros sentem?

Sentindo apenas um sutil interesse, ela assentiu.

— É um segredo. Muito poucas pessoas sabem que eu posso fazer isso e prefiro manter assim. Quando alguns descobriram, não foram gentis.

— Não tenha medo de me falar sobre seu dom, Annora. Fui criado pelos Murray e aquele clã tem muitas pesso as com dons como o seu. Minha irmã Gillyanne tem um dom igual ao seu. E, sim, eu estava me sentindo desespe rado e não somente porque a quis desde o começo. Acho que havia também um pouco de medo misturado. Sabe por quê? Minha esposa não gostava de fazer amor. Ela sempre demonstrava que isso a magoava, a humilhava e envergonhava. Nada que eu pudesse fazer conseguia mudar isso. Quando você ficou quieta tanto tempo e eu vi o embaraço em seu rosto, temi que tivesse falhado de novo, que de alguma forma eu tivesse destruído o desejo que sabia que você estava sentindo no começo. Eu não devia ter me casado com ela, talvez devesse ter adivinha do que ela não gostaria de estar comigo... A única coisa boa foi ter tido Meggie.

— Verdade. — Annora não conseguia conceber uma mulher que não gostasse do que James a fizera sentir, mas não disse nada. Tais palavras poderiam revelar como ela se sentia em relação a ele. — É por isso que acha difícil acreditar que ela e Donnell eram amantes?

— Bem, tirando o fato de que nenhum homem gosta de pensar que sua mulher deseja outro, sim. Talvez todos os problemas decorressem de ela amar MacKay e não a mim. Mary pode ter sido forçada pelos parentes a se casar comi go, pois, naquela época, ele não tinha nada a oferecer.

Annora se moveu para cima dele. Para quem fora sem pre tão modesta, estava surpresa por gostar tanto de ficar nua ao lado dele. Também queria tirar aquele olhar mago ado de seus olhos. Sabia, sem precisar perguntar, que ele tinha sido um marido bom e fiel e que não tinha culpa de Mary não ter encontrado prazer em seus braços.

— O fato de Mary poder ter amado Donnell deveria demonstrar-lhe que não deve se afetar com o que estava errado entre vocês. Ela não deu uma chance a você desde o começo. E, claro, ela obviamente tem um enorme mau gosto no que se refere a homens.

James sorriu.

— Isso realmente deve ser considerado.

— Eu, evidentemente, tenho muito bom gosto para homens.

— Homem. Só um.

— Sim — ela disse com voz suave. — Só um.

Annora também sabia que demonstrar como ele a fazia sentir-se ardente, era a melhor maneira de eliminar os úl timos arrependimentos, incertezas e medos com que Mary o havia deixado. Sorriu e beijou-o. Não seria um grande sacrifício, pois ela era, de fato, uma mulher muito ávida.

James colocou a peça que acabara de lubrificar do lado de fora da oficina. Era um dos melhores trabalhos que havia feito e estava ansioso para vê-lo sobre a lareira do quarto do proprietário das terras, que logo seria ele novamente. No momento, no entanto, nem mesmo a ideia de MacKay dormir em sua cama estragava seu bom hu mor. Sentia-se completamente saciado após uma noite de amor com Annora. Era a primeira vez que se sentia tão bem desde o casamento. Após enviar uma desculpa rápi da e silenciosa para a falecida esposa, James tinha que admitir que não se lembrava de jamais ter se sentido tão bem. Annora satisfazia mais do que somente seu corpo.

— Você parece estar de muito bom humor — disse Marta, andando até ele.

Pelo brilho nos olhos da velha senhora soube que ela tinha conhecimento sobre ele ter passado a noite com Annora nos braços. Recusou-se a corar, pois isso indicaria uma culpa que ele não sentia. Annora MacKay pertencia a ele. Na noite anterior, ele simplesmente tinha torna do esse fato tão claro para Annora quanto era para ele. Sabia que, se não estivesse preso ao disfarce, deixaria aquilo claro para cada homem em Dunncraig também.

— Bem, um pouco mais de lubrificação e este trabalho está completo — ele disse, apontando a cornija que havia terminado, incapaz de esconder totalmente o orgulho.

— Sim, é uma maravilha o que consegue fazer com a madeira, rapaz, mas não acho que é por isso que esteja sorrindo assim. Não, não quando não sorri há tantos anos exceto para nossa pequena Meggie. — Marta cruzou os braços sobre o peito e meneou a cabeça. — Eu sabia que ela seria boa para você.

James suspirou e revirou os olhos.

— Como você consegue saber de cada pequeno segre do em Dunncraig?

— Gostaria mesmo de poder fazer isso. Se eu tivesse essa habilidade, você já estaria sentado no lugar que é seu por direito. Em vez disso, temos aquele porco vaidoso destruindo tudo o que toca enquanto tenta se cercar dos ornamentos de um rei.

— É, precisamos acabar com ele. — Pitou-a. — Está me dizendo com seu modo peculiar que não encontrou nada de verdadeiro por trás de todos aqueles rumores e sussurros que disse ter escutado? — A forma como ela pressionou os lábios e desviou o olhar lhe disse que ela tinha descoberto algo e que temia que ele não gostasse. — Por acaso descobriu que minha esposa não era a don zela doce e tímida que eu pensava?

Quando Marta se virou para fitá-lo, ele se pegou sor rindo, apesar da feia verdade que ela estava prestes a re velar. Poucas pessoas conseguiam surpreendê-la. Talvez ter conversado sobre o assunto com Annora e já vislum brar a possibilidade de Mary tê-lo traído tivesse lhe dado um forte escudo contra verdades tão duras e dolorosas.

— Você escutou algo? — perguntou ela.

— Não, mas Annora tem uma habilidade verdadeira para questionar algumas coisas e para ver o que eu não vi, mas deveria ter visto. A possibilidade de Mary ter aju dado MacKay, talvez até de ter sido sua amante, já me foi apresentada e eu não pude ignorá-la ou negá-la. Annora também acredita que Mary esteja morta.

— Então, ela morreu naquele incêndio.

— Talvez sim, talvez não. Não se pode ter certeza, uma vez que o corpo encontrado estava irreconhecível? Annora duvida que o primo teria permitido que Mary vivesse muito mais tempo, pois ela era uma fraqueza, alguém que, simplesmente andando pela estrada da vila, poderia causar-lhe muitos problemas.

— É verdade. Bem, sim, temo que Mary tenha sido infiel a você. Aquele pequeno chalé onde ela supostamen te morreu, era onde encontrava MacKay. Bem, de vez em quando. A empregada que os viu juntos, disse que se encontravam dentro do castelo. Mary ia até o quarto dele quando estava visitando, o que era bem frequente. A criada também disse que ouviu mais do que o suficien te para saber que não era um encontro inocente entre primos. E, não, não direi quem é ela. Pelo menos, não enquanto MacKay governe. Foi necessária muita persu asão e promessas de silêncio só para conseguir que me contasse isso.

— Ela disse exatamente quando os viu juntos?

— Cerca de um mês antes da morte de Mary ou de quando achamos que tenha morrido.

— Mas nunca desde o dia em que ela supostamente morreu?

— Ela não disse nada. Posso tentar conversar nova mente com ela. Caso tenha visto algo, é o tipo de garo ta que pensaria ter visto um fantasma e nunca diria a ninguém por medo de acharem que ela é uma bruxa ou alguma tolice do tipo. Por quê?

— Porque eu acho que Meggie pode ter visto Mary e MacKay juntos. Ela disse tanto para Annora quanto para mim, que ela não acha que ele seja seu pai, mesmo o tendo visto beijar sua mãe. Achei que ela era nova de mais para ver e se lembrar de tal coisa se tivesse aconte cido antes do incêndio no chalé. Mas depois? Sim, alguns meses mais de idade fariam diferença.

Marta meneou a cabeça.

— Se ela realmente tivesse visto a mãe depois do in cêndio, não acha que teria falado a respeito?

— Annora diz que minha filha aprendeu muito rápido a manter segredos. — James suspirou. — E, depois de pensar na possibilidade de Mary ter sido aliada de MacKay, refleti muito sobre os anos em que fui casado com ela. Havia muita coisa errada e ela nunca foi uma mãe de verdade para Meggie. Por mais que eu tente, não me lembro de tê-la visto uma vez abraçando a filha com carinho. Eu devia ter prestado mais atenção antes de tê-la desposado, mas tinha assumido minha posição aqui e queria a esposa, as crianças e a família. Em vez disso, consegui uma mulher que pode bem ter sido pouco mais que uma prostituta enviada por MacKay, o amante, e três anos no inferno. A única bênção que tive com o casamen to foi Meggie, minha linda e inteligente filha.

— Sim, a menina é muito esperta. Saber quando ficar quieta e guardar um segredo tão jovem? Muito inteligen te. É triste que tenha aprendido tal coisa muito cedo, mas não é algo ruim de saber. — Olhando para longe, Marta disse em voz baixa. — Nunca gostei muito de Mary. Ela era fria.

— Era, sim. Eu confundi isso com timidez ou modéstia de donzela. E, se é verdade que só atuava como minha esposa em benefício de MacKay, ela não gostava muito. Pode ter querido bancar a prostituta para ele em minha cama, mas em seu coração ela nunca foi uma. — James sorriu. — Temo que ela pode ter sido bastante estúpida.

— Se ela confiou na víbora, então foi, sim. — Marta franziu a testa e esfregou o queixo. — Sim, foi muito tola, se pensou que, após você ser condenado pela morte dela, voltaria para cá como a esposa de MacKay. Você acha que era esse o plano dela?

— O plano dela, nunca o dele — disse James com fir meza. — MacKay é muito sagaz para deixar uma prova de seus crimes andando por aí. Se ela fosse sua aliada, agora estaria morta.

— Tudo isso é muito triste. Você escolheu bem desta vez. Só tome muito cuidado, rapaz. Egan deseja Annora desde o começo. Se ele descobrir sobre vocês dois, será um homem morto e não acho que ela também estará em segurança.

James assentiu e observou Marta afastar-se. Não pre cisava que ela o alertasse para saber que o que compar tilhava com Annora não era somente precioso. Era peri goso também. Egan já gostaria de matá-lo simplesmente por tê-lo derrubado. Se ele descobrisse que tinha dormi do com Annora, lhe infligiria uma morte lenta e dolorosa. Marta também estava certa ao pensar que Annora corria o mesmo perigo. Egan ficaria enfurecido se soubesse que ela tinha um amante.

Ao retornar para a oficina em busca de um pedaço de madeira para usar nas cadeiras que MacKay havia solicitado, pensou sobre todas as boas razões que tinha para ficar longe de Annora MacKay. Sabia que devia prestar atenção nelas, mas sabia também que não o fa ria. Ansiava demais pelo calor que encontrava nela para desistir. O que faria, porém, seria ter extrema cautela. Marta sabia sobre eles, mas ninguém mais podia sequer vislumbrar a verdade. Se ele suspeitasse que alguém tivesse descoberto, levaria Annora e Meggie para o lu gar mais longe possível de Dunncraig, mesmo que aquilo significasse permanecer um proscrito e nunca mais recu perar seu lugar.

Encontrou o pedaço de madeira que queria e decidiu que iria requerer a reunião com MacKay para resolver logo o assunto. Uma vez que já conhecia os hábitos do homem, sabia que em breve ele estaria no escritório. Pegando o pergaminho com o esboço que desenhara, foi ao encontro dele.

James estava perto do escritório quando o viu se aproximando com Egan. Os dois estavam tão envolvidos em uma discussão que não o tinham visto. Procurou um lugar para se esconder. Sabia que não era um bom mo mento para um confronto com Egan. Pela segurança de Annora, queria evitar encontrá-lo o máximo possível.

Percebendo uma pequena porta, esgueirou-se em si lêncio para um quarto perto do escritório, que não existia quando ele governava Dunncraig. Só precisou dar uma olhada ao redor para adivinhar o propósito do aposento. Podia ser usado para um hóspede de classe baixa, mas tinha certeza de que fora criado para que MacKay tivesse um lugar confortável para fornicar com uma mulher entre o tempo que passava no escritório e os outros negó cios que estivesse conduzindo.

Imaginava quanto tempo deveria ficar ali quando ou viu vozes. Colocou a madeira e o desenho sobre a peque na cama e se aproximou da parede de madeira que tinha sido construída para transformar um aposento em dois. Levou apenas um momento para perceber a fenda que permitia que se escutasse o que acontecia no escritório. Ao pressionar com cuidado o ouvido na parede, imaginou se MacKay tinha feito aquilo de propósito, para poder escutar o que era dito quando outras pessoas pensavam estar sozinhas ali.

— O casamento será em um mês — disse MacKay.

— Já contou para ela? — perguntou Egan.

— Não, ainda não, e prefiro que você também não conte.

— Por que não? Poderíamos passar o mês noivos. Isso me daria uma boa oportunidade de mostrar que ela pre cisa de um homem na cama. Pode fazer com que concorde com mais facilidade. Talvez ela até engravide, o que en cerraria qualquer discussão. Suspeito que ela não gosta ria de ter um filho bastardo, como a mãe. Ela sabe como isso pode machucar uma moça.

— Egan, ou fazemos isso do meu jeito ou não fazemos. Annora não é na realidade a garota submissa que você parece pensar que ela seja. Se queremos evitar proble mas, devemos lidar com muito cuidado com a situação. Você se casará com ela dentro de um mês. Fique satisfei to. E, se precisar, se ocupe com uma das criadas. Não vai ganhar nada se impondo a Annora antes do casamento. Diferente de algumas outras moças, ela não vai aceitar com tranquilidade seu destino ou desistir de toda a resis tência só porque você roubou sua inocência.

 _Eu tomei a inocência dela,_ James sentiu-se compelido a gritar, em algum gesto louco de posse e orgulho mas culino. Ele se sentia furioso e aterrorizado por Annora. Levou um minuto para se acalmar e resistir à forte ânsia de entrar no escritório e dizer àqueles dois homens que discutiam tão friamente que ela não mais estava livre.

Annora lhe pertencia. Queria usar os punhos, também, para se assegurar de que ambos haviam compreendido.

Em vez disso, agarrou suas coisas e saiu do aposento. Precisava encontrar Annora e avisá-la. Precisava fazer muito mais do que isso. Não poderia protegê-la por com pleto enquanto fingisse ser um carpinteiro em Dunncraig. Tinha que tirá-la dali, levá-la para longe, para um lugar em que Egan não a alcançasse. Com aquilo em mente, levou as coisas para a oficina e saiu em sua procura.

Quando chegou ao quarto dela sem ser visto, não a tendo encontrado em nenhum outro lugar, estava se sen tindo levemente desvairado. Agora que Egan sabia que teria Annora, duvidava que prestaria atenção ao conse lho de não usar a violência contra ela. Precisava mantê-la sob suas vistas, pois estava certo de que Egan agarra ria qualquer oportunidade de levá-la para a cama.

Um cantarolar baixinho vinha do quarto de Annora e ele reconheceu sua voz. Olhando de novo ao redor para se assegurar de que ninguém o veria, bateu na porta. Ficou aliviado ao perceber que ela a tinha trancado conforme seu pedido, e sentiu o medo amenizar um pouco.

— Está sozinha? — perguntou assim que ela abriu o suficiente para vê-lo.

— Sim — Annora respondeu. — Mas...

Ele não deu tempo para que ela falasse mais nada. Empurrou-a para dentro, fechou e trancou a porta.

— Você tem que deixar Dunncraig agora — disse, pro curando algo para embrulhar suas coisas, algo que ela pudesse carregar.

— Quer que eu vá embora? — ela perguntou baixinho, espantada por ver como o caso deles tinha terminado tão rápido e de maneira tão abrupta.

— Não quero que parta, mas deve fazê-lo e logo.

— Por quê?

James se aproximou e abraçou-a. Iria sentir sauda des, não somente porque sua cama estaria fria e vazia. Annora tinha se tornado parte de sua vida, de sua espe rança por um futuro em Dunncraig. Nenhum dos planos para provar que MacKay era culpado de assassinato e retomar Dunncraig tinha mudado, exceto que Annora ti nha se tornado parte de tudo aquilo.

— Acabei de escutar MacKay dizer a Egan que ele pode se casar com você dentro de um mês.

— Tão cedo? — ela sussurrou, chocada com o pouco tempo de que disporia para decidir o que fazer e para onde ir.

Ele se inclinou um pouco e a fitou.

— Você sabia que isso iria acontecer?

— Eu também os escutei falar sobre o assunto, mas Donnell se recusou a estabelecer uma data. Ele parecia querer dizer que haveria algum tempo antes de decidir, mas obviamente mudou de ideia. Quando entrei daquele jeito no seu quarto ontem à noite, foi por que eu tinha acabado de escutá-los discutir o assunto. — Ela corou. — Eu me distraí.

— Você podia ter me dito quando não estava distraída. James não tinha certeza se estava bravo por ela não ter contado ou curioso sobre o motivo de ela não tê-lo feito.

— Não há nada que eu possa fazer a respeito, certo?

Não se desejamos provar sua inocência e recuperar Meggie e Dunncraig.

— E você acha que posso simplesmente ignorar o fato de que está sendo entregue a outro homem?

— Eu não pretendo ser entregue a outro homem. Só não posso partir ainda.

— Você pode e vai. Levarei você e Meggie para a França. Egan não conseguirá segui-la até lá. No mínimo, porque MaeKay não irá permitir.

— James, você não pode partir.

Annora suspirou e observou-o andar pelo quarto. Tocava seu coração que ele quisesse tanto protegê-la que estivesse disposto a deixar de lado tudo pelo que havia trabalhado. Porém, não podia permitir que fizesse aquilo. Dunncraig estava morrendo sob o domínio de Donnell. Muitas pessoas precisavam que James recuperasse sua casa, suas terras e seu bom nome. Algo que ele não pode ria fazer se estivesse na França.

— Donnell está destruindo Dunncraig — ela disse, tentando imbuir as palavras de toda a urgência que po dia. — Ele ataca seus vizinhos e está conquistando mui tos inimigos, que vão retalhar as pessoas daqui porque as veem como o povo dele, como quem pode até tê-lo aju dado nos saques. Da última vez, o filho mais velho do proprietário foi morto. E piora a cada dia. Não deixarei que troque todas essas vidas por minha segurança.

James virou-se para fitá-la, e quase sorriu. MacKay estava certo. Annora não era a moça doce e submissa que Egan acreditava que fosse. Havia aço naquela coluna delgada. O que o tocava era a preocupação que mostrava com o povo. Não levara muito tempo para ver que ela não se mantinha à distância por opção. Essa demonstração de preocupação só confirmava a opinião de que Annora se importava com seu povo mesmo sem estar autorizada a ser parte de suas vidas. Ela era o tipo de senhora de que Dunncraig precisava.

— Eu poderia mandá-la para minha família — ele disse.

Annora sentou-se na cama.

— Talvez. Preciso pensar.

Sentou-se ao lado dela e passou o braço por seu ombro.

— O que há para pensar? Não pode querer se casar com Egan.

— Na maior parte do tempo, não tolero nem estar no mesmo ambiente que ele. Ele é tão brutal e cruel quanto Donnell. Só não tem a mesma astúcia. São tipos de senti mentos que me perturbam e me fazem mal. Mas eu não posso simplesmente desaparecer. Meggie precisa de mim aqui. De alguma forma, tenho que encontrar um jeito de me esquivar dele e continuar tomando conta de Meggie até que possamos livrar Dunncraig deles. Qualquer mulher que Donnell encontre para me substituir como a babá dela não será tão cuidadosa ao mantê-la fora do alcance dele ou distante da crueldade que é cometida aqui quase todo dia.

James ficou tão comovido com o cuidado e preocupa ção em relação à sua filha que teve que beijá-la. Quando o beijo terminou, estavam espalhados em cima da cama e ele estava louco de desejo por ela. O coração se elevou quando começou a tirar o vestido de Annora e ela não fez nada para impedi-lo.

— Temos que ser muito cuidadosos — ela murmurou, observando-o se sentar para tirar a própria roupa. Ele era um homem realmente bonito, mesmo com todas as cicatrizes.

— Sei disso — ele disse, livrando-se da última peça e voltando-se para terminar de despi-la. — Fiquei bem atento quando corri até aqui para salvá-la como o cava leiro galante que sou.

Apesar de estar sendo despida por um homem nu no meio do dia, Annora riu.

— Muito galante, mas não acho que é exatamente dessa maneira que um cavaleiro salva uma donzela.

— Você não escutou toda a verdade. É por isso que os cavaleiros galantes arriscam tudo para salvar donzelas. As recompensas são doces demais. — Suspirou com pra zer assim que ela ficou nua, colocando-se sobre seu corpo, saboreando a sensação do toque entre as peles. — Não quero que parta, mas é melhor do que vê-la com Egan ou, pior, saber que ele pode pegá-la sozinha em algum lugar e estuprá-la e que eu não poderia impedi-lo.

Annora acariciou seu rosto.

— Eu me mantive longe dele por três anos. Posso fazer isso mais um pouco. Meu plano é partir somente quando não tiver mais opções. Meggie precisa de _mim_ e, se eu precisar ir embora, ela ficará sozinha, não importa quantas babás Donnell coloque ao redor dela.

— Marta e eu poderíamos ajudar — começou, surpre so quando ela o impediu de prosseguir com um beijo cur to e intenso.

Annora sabia que não poderia guardar mais segredo sobre os planos de Donnell para a menina. James não es tava _Arme_ na decisão de ficar e lutar para recuperar seu direito. Seu medo por ela era comovente, mas ele precisa va deixá-lo de lado, ver que havia muito mais a ser salvo. Só esperava que o que estava prestes a revelar não fosse mais um motivo para fugir para a França.

— Meggie tem que ser observada com muita aten ção pelos próximos anos. Donnell está arranjando um casamento para ela _com o_ filho mais novo de sir Ian Chisholm. — Ela passou os braços em volta dele e man-teve-o apertado quando o corpo inteiro ficou tenso como se ele estivesse a ponto de sair da cama e matar Donnell imediatamente.

— Não — foi tudo o que James conseguiu dizer, a garganta apertada de fúria. Ele ansiava para abater Donnell, mas, apesar da fúria, não lutou contra o abraço apertado de Annora.

— Não está completamente acertado, mas é outra ra zão para ficarmos e conseguirmos fazer o que se dispôs desde o início. Donnell fez muita gente pensar que Meggie é filha dele e a perseguiria se a levássemos. Suspeito que Chisholm também o faria, pois ganhariam muito ao unir sua família à de Donnell. A segurança e a felicidade dela dependem de _você_ derrotá-lo e recuperar tudo o que perdeu. Na verdade, essa é a solução para todos os seus problemas e os do povo daqui. Não pode deixar sua ira conduzi-lo, pois irá levá-lo ao caminho errado _no_ final. A raiva sempre faz isso.

James descansou a testa contra a dela enquanto lutava para clarear a mente e o coração da fúria dentro de si, uma ira selvagem e um medo profundo pelo futuro da filha. Foi isso o que finalmente o ajudou a recuperar o controle. Annora tinha razão. A única forma de salvá-los era continuar tentando recuperar o que Donnell roubara dele. Que o seu plano o deixasse incapaz de proteger suas mulheres era um remédio amargo de engolir, mas ele o faria. E, no final, era a única forma de salvá-las.

Até que a ameaça a Annora fosse grande demais, pro meteu em silêncio. Ele não permitiria que Egan a tomas se, antes ou depois do casamento. Meggie estava segura até o dia do primeiro sangramento, para o que faltavam anos, mas Annora tinha somente um mês antes de ser ar rastada para diante de um padre e amarrada para a vida toda a um homem que já deveria ter sido enforcado. Por enquanto, permitiria que as coisas continuassem assim, mas se Annora estivesse em perigo real, ele a levaria de lá mesmo que tivesse que amarrá-la e carregá-la em um saco. Não duvidava que Meggie seria sua aliada quando entendesse o que aconteceria caso Annora ficasse. Fitou seus lindos olhos e viu tanto medo quanto resolução neles. Ela discutiria com ele e tentaria fazê-lo mudar de idéia. Portanto, não planejava contar-lhe nada a respeito. A preocupação com a segurança dos outros acima da sua o comovia, mas não permitiria que fizesse grandes sacrifícios. Fugir para a França com elas aca baria com seus planos para recuperar Dunncraíg, mas não para sempre. Assim que parassem de caçá-los, o que aconteceria em algum momento, e ele as tivesse levado para algum lugar seguro, voltaria e tentaria de novo. Esse plano estava funcionando e tinha certeza de que criaria outro que também funcionasse.

Pensou em distraí-la de todo o assunto dos planos de Egan e Donnell para ela e Meggie, e quase sorriu. Estavam nus e juntos na cama atrás de uma porta tran cada. Planejaria a segurança delas mais tarde. No mo mento, pretendia tomar sua mulher.

Reconhecendo o brilho em seus olhos, Annora estre meceu.

— Terminamos de discutir o assunto? — perguntou, correndo as mãos por seu corpo, adorando senti-lo.

— Sim, chega de falar. Pretendo distrair-nos das pre ocupações.

— Acho que eu aprovo a ideia.

— E mesmo?

— Ah, sim. Permita-me mostrar como eu aprovo.

E ela o fez, para delícia de James. Mais tarde, deitado ao lado dela, com os reflexos de todo o prazer que ela tinha lhe proporcionado ainda no corpo, sabia que fugiria de lá em um piscar de olhos se aquilo significasse mantê-la ao seu lado. O fato de planejar tentar novamente mais tarde redimir seu nome e livrar Dunncraig de Donnell MacKay tornava mais fácil pensar naquilo, mas ele sabia que fu giria com Annora e Meggie e nunca olharia para trás, se fosse necessário, para mantê-las seguras. Só rezava para não ter que ser daquela forma, pois Annora merecia ser a senhora de Dunncraig e Dunncraig merecia tê-la.

Enquanto James se apressava pelo caminho que le vava à vila, imaginava mais uma vez por que Edmund mandara chamá-lo. Havia muitas possibilidades e o mo tivo podia ser qualquer um, desde uma mensagem de sua família até alguma informação importante. Ele ou Ida poderiam ter descoberto algo que finalmente poria fim àquele jogo todo, ocasionando seu retorno como o senhor de Dunncraig, um homem livre novamente. Era provável que fosse uma mensagem de sua família, pois havia en viado notícias de seus planos. Insistira ainda para que eles se mantivessem afastados, o que não significava que tivessem dado ouvidos a seu pedido.

Com o canto do olho, viu alguém em meio às árvores. Por instantes, pensou que pudesse estar sendo seguido.

Desde que soubera que MacKay pretendia casar Annora com Egan, sentia-se observado por Egan o tempo todo.

Assim que parou e olhou para as árvores, percebeu que não tinha imaginado coisas. Havia alguém ali. Duas pes soas, mais precisamente. Egan pressionava uma mulher contra uma árvore e acasalava com ela. Não havia outra palavra para descrever a cena. As calças dele estavam abaixadas em volta dos tornozelos, as saias da mulher se enrolavam ao redor da cintura e Egan arremetia com tan ta força e rapidez que as costas dela se esfregavam contra a árvore a cada movimento. A rudeza do ato fez James imaginar que ela estava sendo obrigada, que pudesse ser outra vítima da luxúria dele. Aproximou-se mais um pas so no momento em que a mulher virou a cabeça e olhou para ele. Ela o viu e sorriu de forma a mostrar que permi tiria de boa vontade que fizesse o mesmo logo que Egan terminasse. Meneando a cabeça, James saiu dali antes que o homem levantasse o rosto dos seios voluptuosos e o visse. Teria que fazer uma boa limpeza no castelo assim que o retomasse, pois, aparentemente Donnell o havia enchido de prostitutas.

James chamou Edmund ao entrar em sua pequena oficina. O amigo veio correndo dos fundos, olhou em vol ta para se assegurar de que ninguém o havia seguido e arrastou-o em direção ao lugar de que tinha saído. Tudo sem dizer uma palavra. A preocupação que James come çava a sentir com a atitude do amigo desvaneceu assim que viu os dois homens sentados em volta de uma peque na e rústica mesa no meio do aposento. A família tinha ignorado sua determinação de que permanecesse afasta da e permitisse que decifrasse sozinho o mistério.

Tormand Murray podia não ser seu parente de sangue, mas James sabia que eram irmãos de todas as outras formas que importavam. Eric e Bethia Murray o tinham adotado quando ele ficara órfão, com um ano de idade, logo depois de terem lutado para derrotar o homem que o queria morto, a fim de reclamar Dunncraig. Não devia a eles somente a vida, mas a boa vida que tivera. Cada criança nascida depois de sua adoção fora apresentada a ele como irmão e ele tinha sido criado como um deles, nunca tendo sido tratado de outra forma. Se não tivesse herdado Dunncraig, uma fortaleza dos Drummond, teria trocado o nome para Murray, pois todo o clã sempre o ha via tratado como um dos seus. E, no momento, se sentia como qualquer um ao ter seus desejos totalmente igno rados pelo irmão mais novo. Queria derrubar Tormand com um soco.

— Vejo que ainda tem problemas para obedecer ao mais simples dos comandos — disse James.

Um largo sorriso foi a primeira resposta à provocação, mas Tormand logo ficou sério de novo.

— Este é sir Simon Innes — apresentou, acenando para o acompanhante, que logo se levantou e curvou-se. — É um homem do rei. De confiança.

— Você trouxe um homem do rei para cá? Esqueceu que eu sou um proscrito?

— Simon jurou... não se lembrar disso. E, se _não_ con seguirmos descobrir nada para ajudá-lo a provar sua ino cência, ele também prometeu apagar da memória _o_ fato de tê-lo visto.

James sabia que estava olhando para o irmão como se ele fosse um completo idiota.

— Esquecer isso tudo, é?

— Sim — respondeu Simon em uma voz surpreenden temente profunda para alguém tão magro. — Esquecerei de tudo. Na verdade, eu nunca concordei com o decreto. Conheço sir Donnell MacKay, _não_ muito bem, graças a Deus, mas o suficiente para duvidar de sua palavra a respeito de qualquer coisa. Infelizmente, quando o de creto foi assinado, eu não estava na corte. Acho que isso, também, tenha sido planejado.

— Parece que o destino esteve contra mim o tempo todo.

— Talvez o destino pensasse que _você_ precisava de alguma humildade, irmão.

James olhou zangado para Tormand.

— E talvez o destino o tenha enviado aqui para levar uma surra bem dada.

— Sentem-se — ordenou Edmund, servindo uma jar ra de cerveja escura em quatro dos belos cálices entalha dos por James.

— Faz um trabalho bonito — disse Tormand ao se sen tar e estudar a peça diante de si. — Mamãe ficou encan tada com o par que enviou a ela na última festa de São Miguel, apesar de preferir vê-lo pessoalmente. A situação toda tem sido difícil para ela.

Depois de dar um longo gole na cerveja forte para afo gar a súbita e dolorosa saudade da família, James res pondeu:

— Sei disso, mas a morte estava no meu rastro e não podia conduzi-la até lá.

— Ela sabe disso e sempre diz que prefere nunca mais vê-lo se isso significar que continua vivo. — Tormand sor riu. — Claro, ela sempre diz para papai que não sabe por que ele não vem até Dunncraig e corta MacKay em pequenos e sangrentos pedaços.

James riu, pois podia imaginar com facilidade a mãe delicada dizendo aquilo e o pai concordando calmamente em obedecer na manhã seguinte, ambos sabendo que ele não o faria, não importando o quanto desejasse.

— Então, além de assumir esse disfarce tão intrigan te, o que mais fez até agora? — perguntou Tormand. — A propósito, escureceu todos os pelos?

— Não tanto quanto gostaria de ter feito — respondeu James, ignorando a segunda pergunta. — Fico repetindo para mim mesmo que descobrir a verdade a respeito de um homem tão habilidoso em escondê-la é um trabalho lento e que não posso me apressar. Simon assentiu.

— A necessidade de ser cauteloso sempre faz com que uma tarefa demore mais para ser realizada.

Murmurando a concordância, James observou Simon Innes. Seus olhos cinza revelavam uma inteligência agu çada, que parecia ser bem utilizada. Era jovem demais para ser um homem de confiança do rei. Apesar da se veridade quase predatória em suas feições, James sentia que podia confiar nele. A única pergunta era por que tinha escolhido ajudá-lo, algo que poderia enfurecer o rei ao de monstrar dúvida quanto à sua decisão. Ficou um pouco surpreso ao perceber que verbalizara a pergunta e ainda mais espantado quando Simon sorriu, uma expressão que o tornou anos mais jovem e suavizou consideravelmente seu rosto.

— O rei já sabe que não gostei da decisão e o porquê. Meus questionamentos causaram algumas dúvidas, mas o ato já estava realizado. Revogar o decreto de repente faria com que ele e aqueles que o aconselharam parecessem fra cos e facilmente persuadíveis. Algo que não seria bom.

— Claro que não. — James tentou engolir o ressenti mento que sentia por ter sido abandonado daquela forma apenas para que o rei parecesse forte e resoluto.

— No entanto, seus parentes não desistiram.

— Não, eles não fariam isso. Teimosos, todos eles.

Tormand bufou.

— Diferente de você, não é? Um rapaz doce e obediente.

James ignorou-o.

— Então, tudo foi deixado da mesma forma, apesar de não parecer justo. Como, então, vem até aqui agora para tentar descobrir a verdade?

— Eu só precisava de um convite — respondeu Simon, — O rei e seus conselheiros, contudo, precisavam de mais. O fato de MacKay estar atacando os clãs vizinhos na ver dade ajudou-o, apesar de eu suspeitar que você terá que lutar para esfriar os ânimos e compensá-los durante al gum tempo. MacKay transformou um canto pacífico de nossa terra em um campo de batalhas e isso está pertur bando o rei e seus conselheiros. Eu não estou aqui, não vi você e, claro, nunca o ajudei, mas tudo isso foi aprovado por um leve meneio de cabeça e uma piscada do rei.

— Os homens da corte nunca fazem nada de maneira simples e direta, não?

— Eles não podem e, depois de um tempo, acho que a maioria deles na verdade gosta do jogo. Então, descobriu alguma coisa? Ou, melhor ainda, encontrou alguma pro va de que MacKay é culpado pela morte de sua esposa?

James hesitou por um momento. O plano de MacKay de casar Annora com Egan significava que ele não tinha mais tempo. Fazer tudo sozinho era bom para seu orgulho, mas custaria caro para ela. Sua família confiava em Simon e todos os seus instintos concordavam com aquilo. Por um instante, desejou saber a opinião de Annora, mas decidiu confiar no julgamento da família e nos próprios instintos.

— Para começar, há uma chance muito grande de que minha esposa fosse não somente amante de MacKay, mas sua aliada. Uma das criadas a viu entrar nos aposentos ele durante uma de suas visitas a Dunncraig, e disse ue logo ficou claro não ser um encontro inocente de pri mos. Não sei quem é a criada, pois falou com a cozinheira e a fez jurar não revelar sua identidade para ninguém. Há também uma grande chance de Mary não ter morrido naquela noite. — James ficou satisfeito com a expressão de choque no rosto de Edmund e Tormand. Simon só pa recia intrigado.

— Você a enterrou, não foi? — perguntou Simon.

— Enterrei um corpo que não foi identificado. O anel que eu tinha dado a Mary e alguns pedaços queimados do vestido que ela estava usando da última vez que a vi foi tudo o que consegui reconhecer. Deduzi que era ela, mesmo não conseguindo entender o que fazia no chalé. Agora, bem, suspeito de que era um dos lugares em que ela encontrava o amante.

Sabendo que detinha a atenção dos três homens, James contou a eles tudo o que acontecera desde sua che gada a Dunncraig. Falou também sobre tudo o que havia descoberto e sobre como tinha feito aquilo. Edmund in terrompeu somente uma vez, praguejando ao saber dos planos de Donnell de casar Annora com Egan e a pequena Meggie com Halbert Chisholm. Quando terminou o rela to, cruzou os braços sobre o peito e aguardou as opiniões sobre os bons resultados ou, a seu ver, a falta deles.

— Percebo que você acha ter feito pouco — disse Simon depois de pensar alguns minutos. — Mas agiu muito bem. Ter Marta e Annora MacKay como aliadas ajudou-o bastante. Muitos homens ignoram as mulheres como fontes de informação, ou prestam atenção somente às que acham que podem seduzir para saber de algo. Quanto a isso, não estou seguro de que se possa confiar em tais mulheres. Muitos homens bons foram derrubados por es cutar o que uma amante disse, somente para descobrir depois que ela estava trabalhando para os inimigos. O homem pensava que era o sedutor quando, na realidade, ocorria o contrário.

— Annora não está fazendo isso — afirmou James com firmeza, percebendo o aviso misturado à acusação na voz de Simon, e tentando não se zangar.

— Ela é uma MacKay e está vivendo sob o teto dele.

— Ela o despreza e odeia o que ele está fazendo com Dunncraig. Ela sempre questionou seu domínio sobre a propriedade e sobre Meggie. Marta confia nela.

— Assim como eu e minha Ida — disse Edmund. — Sendo uma órfã bastarda, mas de boa linhagem, a moça não pode escolher para onde a mandam. No mínimo, fará tudo o que puder para ajudar lady Margaret a permane cer segura e feliz.

Simon assentiu em silêncio.

— Esse motivo para o auxílio é um que posso aceitar.

— Não acha que ela pode me ajudar por acreditar que sou inocente? Ela era uma donzela, e não uma prostituta treinada para cegar um homem com suas habilidades na cama. — James esperava que Annora nunca descobrisse como tinha se referido a ela de forma tão grosseira.

— Ela permanece em Dunncraig mesmo que o primo pretenda casá-la com um porco bruto?

— Como Edmund disse, ela fica por causa de Meggie. Faltam muitos anos para que MacKay possa casar a menina com Chisholm, mas Annora não pretende permitir que isso aconteça. Ela fica aqui porque precisa de um bom plano, um que a mantenha ao mesmo tempo segura e próxima para ajudar a criança quando for necessário.

— Então, devemos confiar nela.

James não tinha certeza se acreditava naquela afir mação de Simon, mas não falou mais nada a respeito de Annora.

— Está planejando ficar na vila?

— Sim — respondeu Tormand. — Ninguém aqui sabe quem ele é e farei o máximo para me manter fora de vis ta, apesar de Donnell nunca ter me encontrado e de eu não me parecer muito com nossos parentes.

— Você tem olhos de cores diferentes, como mamãe.

— Não exatamente. As cores dos dois são muito mais parecidas que os dela.

James não achava que os olhos de Tormand, um verde-claro, e o outro, azul-claro, eram tão semelhantes, mas como não se sentia inclinado a discutir o assunto no mo mento, somente assentiu. Conversaram um pouco mais so bre o que Simon e Tormand poderiam fazer para ajudar a encontrar algumas evidências para completar todas aque las suposições. Simon não disse muito, mas o que disse fez com que James se sentisse confiante de que o homem tinha experiência em investigar segredos. Era provavel mente uma habilidade que o tinha ajudado a permanecer perto do rei sendo tão jovem.

Quando começou a sair de lá, James estava esperan çoso de que suas provações logo terminariam. Não ficou surpreso quando Tormand o seguiu para fora da oficina e puxou-o com pressa para um beco escuro. O irmão podia ser hábil em disfarçar os sentimentos de pessoas estra nhas, mas a família praticamente sentia o mesmo que ele. James percebera que ele estava incomodado pelo fato de Annora ser parente de Donnell. Não o culpava pela inquietude, mas esperava que Tormand não se agarrasse a isso com muita intensidade.

— Tem algo a me dizer? — perguntou.

— Sobre essa moça, Annora... — começou.

— Ela é a mulher para mim, Tormand. A companhei ra perfeita, aquela que nos dizem que espera por nós.

O irmão praguejou.

— Tem certeza? Não pensou que Mary era a pessoa certa?

— Não, nunca, mas estava cansado de esperar. Eu gostava dela e a desejava e achei que seria uma boa es posa e me daria os filhos que eu desejava. Deveria ter prestado atenção ao que dizem os Murray e aguardado um pouco mais. No entanto, é algo difícil de aceitar, pois acho que qualquer homem resista à idéia de estar amar rado a qualquer mulher, não importa quanto prazer es teja envolvido.

Tormand assentiu.

— E descobri-la deixou-o ainda mais ansioso para limpar seu nome e recuperar Dunncraig.

— Sim, apesar de eu nunca ter pensado que seria pos sível desejar isso ainda mais do que antes. Ela faz com que eu pare de pensar tanto em me vingar de MacKay e mais em apenas tentar resgatar meu nome e recuperar minhas terras para que possa tê-la a meu lado. Penso mais em construir uma vida segura e boa para ela e Meggie.

— Então, vamos fazer com que consiga isso logo. Simon é o melhor, James. Poucos o superam na habilida de de investigar a verdade e perante um homem inocen te injustiçado ele é ainda mais tenaz. Tem um profundo senso de justiça. Terminaremos isso e veremos MacKay na ponta de uma corda, que é o lugar dele.

Quando James assentiu e começou o caminho de vol ta, Tormand se encostou à parede da oficina de Edmund e o observou. Assustou-se um pouco ao ver Simon ao seu lado, pois não havia escutado qualquer aproximação.

— Acha que ele está certo ao confiar na mulher? — perguntou Simon.

— Além de James, Edmund e Ida também confiam nela — respondeu.

Simon assentiu, mas franziu o cenho.

— Fico relutante em confiar em uma mulher que te nha compartilhado a cama dele. Um homem pode ser fa cilmente enganado e ficar cego diante de doces palavras e muita paixão.

Tormand imaginou o que teria acontecido para que o companheiro ficasse tão relutante em relação à confiança em uma mulher, mas resolveu não perguntar.

— James acredita que Annora MacKay é sua compa nheira, a mulher perfeita para ele. Aquela que vai com pletar sua vida e acalmar sua alma. É melhor não ques tionar a honra dela de novo, pois ele não vai tolerar isso.

— Sua companheira?

— Sim. — Tormand sorriu. — É difícil para um homem compreender e eu não digo que goste da ideia, mas muitos em nosso clã sentem que há uma pessoa certa para cada um de nós. Alguns até dizem que é possível saber com um olhar e algumas palavras. James pode não ser um Murray de sangue, apesar de ninguém da minha família ser de fato, mas nós parecemos compartilhar o instinto. — Encolheu os ombros. — Quando homens como James têm um casamento tão fracassado com uma mulher que todos diziam ser perfeita, deve-se perguntar se há algu ma verdade na opinião de tantos outros. Mary não era a companheira certa.

— Annora MacKay é?

— James acredita que sim.

— Então vamos rezar para que ele tenha razão, pois ele logo falará para ela a nosso respeito.

Annora estava quase dormindo quando escutou a ba tida rítmica e suave de James na porta. Saiu da cama e foi abri-la. No escuro, teve um pouco de dificuldade para destrancá-la, mas ele entrou rapidamente, fechou-a e trancou-a de novo. Ela decidiu ignorar a voz suave em sua mente dizendo que aquilo não estava certo. Não ha via como negar, pois ia contra todos os ensinamentos e avisos dados a uma donzela quando se transformava em mulher, mas ela queria passar cada momento que pudes se ao lado dele. Pagaria as penitências mais tarde.

— O quê? Sem velas acesas e vinho para receber seu homem? — ele provocou, pegando-a nos braços e carregando-a para a cama.

Sorriu enquanto ele a despia com rapidez e entrava na cama a seu lado. Pouco depois, a camisola se encon trava no chão. James respeitava muito pouco seu recato. Somente o fato de ser tão bom sentir a pele dele contra a sua a impedia de reclamar da velocidade com que ele a deixava nua.

— Você parece animado — murmurou, contorcendo-se um pouco ao sentir o prazer crescente conforme ele aca riciava suas pernas.

— Muito animado e ansioso para contar as novidades. Meu irmão e um homem do rei estão na vila.

Annora não achou uma boa novidade o fato de um ho mem do rei saber onde James estava.

— Um homem do rei? Não é perigoso para você? Ele não pode ignorar o fato de que você é um fora da lei.

— Pode, sim. Ele nunca concordou com o decreto. Acre dita que Donnell sabia de sua discordância e que tinha consciência de que ele poderia ter falado com o rei e com os conselheiros sobre o decreto. Porém, não se encontra va na corte naquele dia.

— Ah, e você acha que meu primo fez com que as coi sas acontecessem tão rapidamente por ter conhecimento desse fato?

— Acho que sim e sir Simon Innes, o homem do rei, também. Meu irmão Tormand e ele ficarão na vila e ten tarão descobrir algumas coisas que possam nos ajudar a provar que MacKay é quem deveria estar fugindo e se escondendo.

Annora queria fazer várias perguntas a respeito da queles novos aliados, mas ele começou a beijar seus seios, fazendo desvanecer toda sua capacidade de pensar com clareza. Quando tentou participar do ato de amor, James capturou seus pulsos e segurou seus braços. Ficou inde fesa sob o corpo dele, sentindo-o cobrir os seios de bei jos, atiçar os mamilos intumescidos com a língua e sugar cada um até quase fazê-la gritar de prazer.

Deixou uma trilha de beijos por seu corpo em dire ção ao ventre, despertando nela uma ânsia desesperada, enlouquecendo-a. Sentiu-o tocar com a boca seu recanto mais íntimo, o lugar em que ardia de desejo por ele. Ficou tensa por um momento, assustada e perturbada com ta manha intimidade, mas os carinhos excitantes da língua habilidosa a atordoavam. Cada carícia íntima aliviava a tensão nascida do embaraço e o recato foi logo esquecido, sendo substituído por uma necessidade cega. Estremecia e arqueava os quadris em direção aos lábios macios e quentes, sentindo o desejo tomá-la por inteiro.

Percebendo que se aproximava do momento de delírio supremo, gritou seu nome, querendo e precisando que ele estivesse em seu corpo para conduzi-la às delícias do pra zer absoluto. James deitou-se sobre ela e cobriu sua boca enquanto a penetrava. Gritou quando ele se encaixou em seu corpo, preenchendo-a e se movimentando, provocando sensações deliciosas que embotavam seus sentidos, fazen do-a concentrar-se apenas na busca da liberação. Cada arremetida intensificava seu prazer, até ser assolada pelas ondas ardentes do clímax. Vagamente consciente, sentiu-o atingir o próprio prazer e ouviu-o sussurrar seu nome.

James sorriu ao ver que ela mal se moveu quando a limpou dos vestígios da paixão. Estava ainda tão lânguida com o prazer saciado que beirava a inconsciência. Voltou para a cama e puxou-a contra o peito, as nádegas firmes e arredondadas se encaixando perfeitamente em sua virilha. Nunca teria acreditado que a doce e tranquila Annora que encontrara ao voltar a Dunncraig seria uma amante tão ardente. O fato de que fazer amor com ele quase a fizesse desmaiar, amenizava todas as feridas in fligidas pela frieza de Mary.

— Acho melhor eu não ficar a noite toda.

— E, não seria prudente. — Annora não conseguia es conder a tristeza. Amava ter o corpo grande e quente ao seu lado e a cama ficaria muito fria e vazia quando ele saísse.

— Sei que eu deveria me manter totalmente afastado, mas não consigo. Então, vou fazer o máximo que minha fraqueza permite para protegê-la.

— De Egan?

— Não acho que seu primo também ficaria muito sa tisfeito, não?

Ela estremeceu ante o mero pensamento de Donnell descobrir que tinha um amante.

— Não. Ele acha que tem direito de dormir com qual quer empregada que vê, mas ficaria enfurecido se achas se que eu não sou mais uma donzela. Por tudo o que ob servei, ele quer que todas as mulheres que deseja, sejam prostitutas, mas exige que suas parentes sejam puras como a neve. E vê o contrário como um insulto pessoal.

— Bem, muitos homens têm a mesma opinião, mas suspeito que a reação dele ao fato de você permitir que eu esteja em sua cama pode ser fatal.

Ela virou-se para encará-lo.

— É, mas eu acho que ele ansiaria vê-lo morto mais que a mim. Não tenho certeza se Egan sentiria a mesma coisa.

— Calma — disse, beijando-a. — O perigo sempre es teve presente. Seremos muito cuidadosos. O fato de você ser vista como uma donzela doce e inocente vai nos pro teger um pouco. Ninguém suspeitaria que você é uma mulher passional que enlouquece um homem no quarto.

— Acho que a loucura é compartilhada — ela disse calmamente. — Então, sobre o que você, seu irmão e esse Simon falaram?

— Sobre como eu posso recuperar meu nome, minhas terras e minha filha, e sobre como eles podem me ajudar. Acho que Simon talvez esteja se sentindo um pouco cul pado por não ter estado lá e tentado deter o decreto. Meu irmão disse que ele tem um forte senso de justiça, que foi totalmente negligenciada nesse caso. Então, eu contei a eles sobre o que já sabemos e eles querem descobrir mais. Também falei sobre as possibilidades que discutimos, in cluindo a traição de minha esposa.

— Sinto muito que tenha exposto essa mágoa para esses homens.

— Certo embaraço por ter sido visto como um tolo cego é um preço pequeno a ser pago se eles acharem as provas de que eu preciso para ser livre novamente.

— Se ajuda a amenizar seu constrangimento, muitos de nós fomos enganados por Mary. Eu não a conhecia bem, mas todos sempre falavam dela como uma pessoa tímida, doce e quieta. Uma dama perfeita que conhecia seu lugar e cumpria todos os deveres com habilidade e paciência. — Annora se lembrava de a terem citado como exemplo a ser seguido.

— Mesmo que eu acreditasse desejar isso em uma es posa, quando você fala como ela era vista pelos outros, parece uma mulher muito aborrecida. — Ele sorriu. — Você é uma mulher excitante. E muito quente.

Quando ele começou a beijar seu pescoço, Annora aqueceu-se ainda mais.

— Pensei que tivesse dito que não poderia passar a noite.

— Não posso, mas a noite está apenas começando. Faltavam apenas algumas horas para o amanhecer, mas como as mãos habilidosas estavam fazendo seu sangue ferver, Annora decidiu que seria uma grande tola se discutisse com ele.

— Annora!

Annora surpreendeu-se quando a voz alta da criança ecoou no bosque. Olhou ao redor e percebeu que Meggie não estava mais a seu lado. Por um instante, ficou aterrorizada com a quantidade de coisas horríveis que po deriam ter acontecido, mas ao levantar-se, percebeu que não havia sinal de medo ou dor na voz dela. —An-nor-a!

— Onde você está, Meggie? — gritou.

— Aqui!

Virando-se na direção do som, finalmente a viu e ficou aliviada que não estivesse tão longe. A criança estava ao lado de uma árvore enorme, que tinha quase tantos galhos mortos quanto vivos. Annora pensou que deveria avisar alguém, pois seria uma boa fonte para a lenha, tão necessária. Meneando a cabeça ante a súbita tendência de sua mente vagar nos últimos tempos, olhou zangada para Meggie.

— Margaret Anne Drummond, sabe muito bem que não deve andar por aí sozinha — ralhou, lutando para parecer o mais dura possível, mesmo que o alívio ao re parar que ela estava bem, suavizasse sua voz.

— Encontrei uma coisa. Venha ver.

Enquanto se aproximava dela, planejava o sermão que faria. Na maior parte do tempo, Meggie era uma criança boa e obediente, que causava poucos problemas, mas ti nha também uma grande curiosidade que às vezes a des viava do caminho. Era fundamental agora que ela ficasse por perto. Donnell deixara claro que sabia poder usar a criança contra ela, o que significava que Egan também sabia disso. Os ataques aos vizinhos também indicavam que havia muitos homens zangados ao redor das terras de Dunncraig que gostariam de infligir dor a quem havia causado tanto mal.

— Veja, encontrei um livro na árvore — Meggie disse quando Annora a alcançou.

Annora olhou para o livro estendido e o sermão que havia preparado fugiu de sua mente. Reconheceu o que era. Era o tipo de livro que as damas gostavam de usar para registrar os pensamentos ou todas as coisas que ti nham acontecido durante o dia. Poucas mulheres escre viam bem, o que os tornava um luxo raro. Um luxo que uma mulher como Mary podia ter tido e apreciado. Não se surpreendeu ao perceber que as mãos tremiam leve mente ao pegar o livro. Agradeceu a Deus que os guar das, entediados de observá-las colher musgo, tivessem saído de vista, pois sentia que essa era uma descoberta que não podia chegar aos ouvidos de Donnell.

— Estava embrulhado nesse tecido e enfiado na árvore. Eu estava correndo e tropecei e caí perto do buraco da ár vore e olhei dentro e estava lá. Você pode ler para mim?

Olhando para o couro que envolvia o livro, Annora não se espantou por estar em boas condições. Quem quer que o tivesse escondido, queria ter certeza de que sobreviveria. Isso talvez indicasse que continha alguma informação re levante para alguém. Pelo que sabia, só havia acontecido uma coisa em Dunncraig a respeito do que valeria a pena escrever. Esconder o livro no qual a verdade tinha sido re gistrada poderia ser o pior crime cometido contra James.

Abrindo-o com cuidado, leu as poucas palavras na pri meira página e sentiu o coração parar por um instante para, em seguida, voltar a bater tão acelerado. O livro fora um presente da mãe de Mary, dado a ela no dia do casamento, ou, como a mãe havia escrito, o primeiro dia de sua vida como uma dama, uma esposa, e, se Deus qui sesse, uma mãe.

— Acho que isso não será interessante para você, Meggie — respondeu, por fim, espantada com a tranquilidade transmitida por sua voz. Por dentro, tremia, esperançosa, com uma intensa necessidade de um lugar calmo para ler. — É o livro de uma dama na qual ela lista tudo o que faz todos os dias.

E, uma vez que a dama em questão era a mãe da me nina, o que estava escrito no diário não era para seus ouvidos delicados.

— Ah... — Fez uma expressão de desagrado. — Por que uma dama se incomodaria em escrever isso? Todos sabem o que uma dama faz. — Pegou o tecido de couro e enfiou-o no pequeno saco que carregava. — Imagino que ela escreveu sobre coisas interessantes.

— Bem, se eu achar algo interessante, conto para você. E, Meggie, meu amor, é melhor não contarmos a ninguém sobre isso até que eu saiba de que que diz. Estava escondido na árvore por algum motivo e acho que tenho que descobrir o motivo antes que alguém saiba o que você encontrou.

Meggie franziu a testa e assentiu.

— Acha que pode haver segredos nele.

— Pode, sim, pois isso explicaria por que estava es condido.

— Não direi nada. Posso ficar com o tecido se disser que o encontrei no bosque?

— Sim, e isso não é uma mentira. Encontramos no bosque. Só não diga a ninguém o que estava dentro. Vamos voltar.

Foi difícil manter a calma enquanto elas voltavam à tarefa tediosa de colher as plantas necessárias para curar. No entanto, uma vez que Donnell tinha começado a atacar os vizinhos, havia muitos ferimentos a serem tratados. O que Annora estava desesperada para fazer era ler o di ário que tinha guardado na sacola. Não vira mais nada além da primeira página, mas jurava sentir Mary no livro.

Esperava que não fosse imaginação, que Mary tivesse de fato escrito bastante e que houvesse algumas respostas para as dúvidas dela e de James. Só esperava que as res postas não o fizessem sofrer ainda mais.

— Não posso deixá-lo ver isto — disse Annora para o gato que ronronava em seu colo.

Olhou para o diário nas mãos e se perguntou o que de veria fazer. Havia ali apenas pistas dos planos de Donnell, pois Mary obviamente não estava interessada em saber como conseguiria o que desejava. Porém, deixava bem cla ro, repetidas vezes, que tinha se casado com James so mente porque Donnell queria. Era difícil para Annora vê-lo como um amante capaz de envolver alguém tão completamente, a ponto de levar a pessoa a fazer o que Mary fizera por ele, pois via com clareza o bruto vaidoso que era. A mulher também havia deixado evidente, de forma odiosa por diversas vezes, seu desagrado em com partilhar a cama de James. Não queria que ele lesse pa lavras tão cruéis.

— Ah, Mungo, não sei o que fazer. Sim, isso confirma que Donnell e Mary eram amantes mesmo antes de ela se casar com James. É óbvio que ele não percebeu a falta de inocência da noiva, mas talvez ela tenha feito algum tru que. Ainda assim, o diário não diz muito sobre o plano para se livrar de James. Uma pista, nada mais. E os relatos ter minam meses antes do incêndio. Acho que talvez haja ou tro desses pequenos livros escondidos em algum lugar.

Mungo esfregou a cabeça em sua mão, em um pedido silencioso por um carinho nas orelhas.

— Acho que devo esconder esse e começar a procurar o outro. Tem que haver mais um. Por tudo o que acabei de ler, Mary realmente gostava de escrever sobre seus sentimentos, reais ou imaginários. Ela preencheu todo o espaço nessas páginas.

E muito daquilo eram apenas os lamentos de uma criança mimada que não conseguia tudo o que desejava, pensou Annora. A maioria das mulheres se casava com homens escolhidos pela família. Mary, pelo menos, conse guira um marido jovem e charmoso. Ainda mais notável, tivera um marido que havia acreditado nos votos e os tinha honrado, mantendo-se fiel a ela apesar do desgosto frequentemente expresso em relação ao ato de amor com ele. Alguém deveria tê-la chacoalhado e enfiado algum bom senso naquela cabeça, concluiu. Em vez disso, tinha acreditado que Donnell era seu amor verdadeiro, o me lhor dos homens. O erro de julgamento possivelmente a levara à morte.

Colocando gentilmente o gato sobre a cama, decidiu começar a procurar o diário. Tinha certeza de que havia outro, assim como sabia que estava escondido em algum lugar ao qual Mary ia sempre. Achava que Mary tinha ido bastante ao bosque, com frequência suficiente para ter en contrado aquele bom esconderijo. Se também costumava ir bastante ao chalé, poderia haver algo escondido lá. O fato de o chalé ter se incendiado não significava, necessariamente, que um diário escondido houvesse tido o mesmo destino.

Suspirou ao sair do quarto, e ficou contente ao ver que os guardas não estavam lá, mas preocupada a res peito de quanto tempo levaria para encontrar o diário e quantas vezes conseguiria ficar livre para procurar. Por um momento, sua segurança falhou, mas seus instintos diziam que havia outro, e que guardava verdades que po deriam ser usadas para libertar James. Ela aprendera, havia muito tempo, a confiar nos instintos.

Subitamente, soube para quem perguntar a respeito dos lugares prediletos de Mary e se apressou _em_ chegar à cozinha. Quase praguejou alto quando virou em um canto no fim dos degraus e se deparou com Egan. Moveu-se _com_ rapidez para se afastar da parede, pois não queria ser pressionada por ele nunca mais. Estava em um lugar público e a chance de alguém aparecer era bastante alta. Esperava que isso fosse suficiente para fazê-lo hesitar a forçá-la a algo.

— Onde estão seus guardas? — ele quis saber.

— Só estou indo até a cozinha — respondeu com cal ma. — Por que precisaria de guardas lá? — Temeu que eles fossem punidos por permitir que ela andasse livre e que aquilo os tornasse mais vigilantes justo quando pre cisava que eles relaxassem.

Observou os olhos de Egan se estreitarem enquanto ele se esforçava para responder o verdadeiro motivo de ela ser constantemente vigiada. Annora sabia que o obje tivo era evitar que ela ouvisse qualquer coisa que pudes se fazê-la questionar o direito de Donnell de ser o senhor de Dunncraig. Homens com segredos sempre achavam necessário observar aqueles ao redor em busca de algum sinal de que tais segredos estivessem sendo revelados. Sabia também que não queriam que ela soubesse dis so. Apesar de ofendida por acharem que ela era tão tola para adivinhar o porquê de ser vigiada com tanto cui dado, também ficava contente. Quanto menos achassem que ela sabia, menos perigo estava correndo.

— Você precisa ser protegida dos outros homens — Egan disse. — Pode haver alguns que não saibam que você é minha.

— Não sou sua.

— É, sim. Até Donnell diz...

— Egan, posso falar com você um instante? — Donnell disse em uma voz fria e dura, aproximando-se deles. Olhou para Annora como se a estivesse culpando pela língua solta de Egan. — Você não tinha algo para fazer?

Annora assentiu e quase correu para a cozinha. Pelo que James dissera, Egan não deveria contar-lhe sobre o casamento e Donnell parecera se sentir prestes a ser de sobedecido. Egan não sofreria muito pela desobediência, pois eles eram companheiros desde a infância e conhe ciam os segredos um do outro. No entanto, os próximos minutos seriam muito desagradáveis para ele. Annora teria que se satisfazer com isso.

Levou algum tempo até convencer Marta a ir para al gum lugar onde pudessem conversar a sós. Vencida pela curiosidade, Marta finalmente levou-a para um pequeno aposento nos fundos da cozinha onde eram guardados os alimentos mais caros, coisas como condimentos e vinho.

— Sobre o que quer falar? — perguntou, acendendo algumas velas e fechando a porta. — Estava indo para a cama... — Acenou para os fundos do aposento.

Annora arregalou os olhos ao ver a pequena cama.

— Você dorme aqui?

Ela encolheu os ombros estreitos.

— É mais fácil do que andar de volta para a vila, ten tar dormir na casa lotada de meu filho e depois andar todo o caminho de volta antes de o sol nascer. O cheiro também é melhor. Então, o que precisava me contar que ninguém mais pode ouvir?

— Preciso fazer algumas perguntas a respeito de Mary.

— Por quê?

— Acho que ela tem um papel muito grande nas tra mas e conspirações que puseram o traseiro de meu primo na cadeira do senhor de terras.

— E por que você acha isso?

Annora sentia que a mulher lutava para manter a boca fechada e ser cuidadosa antes de falar. Marta sa bia algo sobre Mary e acreditava que não devia contar a ninguém, exceto talvez a James. Teria que compartilhar informações com ela antes de conquistar sua confiança para fazê-la revelar o que sabia.

— Meggie encontrou um pequeno livro escondido no buraco de uma velha árvore — disse, por fim.

— Que tipo de livro?

— Um daqueles pequenos em que as damas gostam de escrever sobre suas vidas, suas provações e alegrias.

— Um desperdício de pergaminho, acho — resmungou Marta. — Se uma mulher tem segredos, parece-me que a maneira mais certa de se assegurar de que todos saibam é escrevê-los em um pequeno livro. Você leu, então?

— Sim, e pertencia a Mary. — Ela assentiu quando os olhos da mulher se arregalaram mais de expectativa do que de surpresa. — Mary e Donnell eram amantes. Isso foi deixado bem claro no diário.

— Sim, eram amantes e provavelmente antes de ela se casar.

— Muito antes.

Marta meneou a cabeça e praguejou.

— Mulher tola. Sim, e completamente sem juízo por escrever todos os pecados.

— Nisso concordamos. Como soube que eles eram amantes?

— Uma das empregadas a viu entrar nos aposentos dele e escutou o suficiente para perceber isso.

— Meu Deus! Você acha que ela contou a mais alguém o que viu? — perguntou, imaginando se poderiam levá-la até o irmão de James e o homem do rei.

— Não. Tive que extrair dela palavra por palavra e só depois de jurar silêncio. Então, queria que eu confirmas se o que leu no livrinho?

— Não. Preciso que me diga se Mary tinha algum lu gar de que gostava, lugares aonde ia para ficar sozinha.

— Quer dizer como o aposento do senhor?

— Bem, sim, apesar de eu rezar para que o que eu procuro não esteja escondido lá, pois isso tornará minha busca quase impossível. Donnell mantém o quarto muito bem vigiado.

— É assim que age um homem que tem muitos segre dos, especialmente do tipo que pode levá-lo à forca.

— Verdade. Acredito que ele tenha muitos segredos.

— Quer saber se Mary tinha lugares secretos para cometer adultérios sem ser pega?

— Não. Acho que ela pode ter escondido um segundo diário. Aquele que Meggie encontrou só vai até alguns meses antes de ser morta.

Marta ficou tensa e observou Annora com atenção an tes de dizer:

— Sim, há alguns lugares aos quais ela ia. Agora que sei um pouco mais a respeito dela, suspeito que eram luga res onde podia encontrar seu amante sem temer ser pega.

Quando a mulher se calou e ficou olhando para o pró prio pé, Annora perguntou suavemente:

— Consegue pensar em algum?

— Sim. Estava só tentando pensar naqueles que po deriam dar-lhe uma chance de enterrar ou esconder algo. Perto do riacho. Mary normalmente se esgueirava para ir até lá. Não se consegue ver o lugar daqui por causa das árvores enormes. Eu a vi escapar várias vezes naquela direção e, agora que penso nisso, era justamente quando aquele bastardo estava visitando o castelo.

Annora pensou por um momento, tentando imaginar os vários locais perto do riacho onde alguém poderia se esconder ou, ao menos, ficar fora da vista de qualquer um em Dunncraig. Havia muitos nos quais podia pensar, apesar de raramente se aproximar da água. Tinha medo de rios e lagos desde que a mãe se afogara. Ainda assim, para encontrar provas que pudessem ajudar James a recuperar suas terras, ela procuraria no riacho por quilô metros ao longo de cada margem, se necessário.

— Então, eu devo ir e descobrir o lugar secreto de Mary o mais rápido possível — murmurou.

— Acha mesmo que a tola escreveu outro diário?

— Acho, porque é evidente que gostava de escrever. Como ela permaneceu viva por diversos meses depois que terminou o outro, não acredito que tenha parado de escrever. Se estiver escondido em algum lugar perto do riacho, vou encontrá-lo. Pode muito bem conter o que é necessário para fazer Donnell pagar por seus crimes e devolver a James o que lhe é de direito.

— Você não pretende entregar o diário a ele, não é?

A mulher tinha uma percepção irritante, pensou Annora, e suspirou.

— Não. Não há nada lá que possa salvá-lo, mas há muitas coisas que o magoarão. Mary pode ter parecido doce e tímida para muitos, mas o que escreveu revela uma dose muito grande de crueldade. Presumo que te nha contado a James o que a criada disse?

Ela assentiu.

— Sim, apesar de não querer, pois ele foi um bom ma rido para a moça, muito melhor do que ela merecia, mes mo que não o tivesse traído.

— Nisso concordamos. Ele já sabe que ela quebrou os votos com Donnell e tem certeza de que a mulher aju dou a pendurar uma corda em seu pescoço ao fazer todos acreditarem que ele a matou. Não acho que precisa saber que o considerasse tão pouco, tanto como homem quanto como amante.

— Não, o rapaz não merece isso. Mas tem certeza ab soluta de que nada naquele livrinho pode ajudá-lo?

— Tenho. Se nada mais for encontrado, então o darei a ele para que tente usá-lo para revogar o decreto.

— Justo. Se precisar de ajuda para escapar e olhar ao redor do riacho, é só pedir. Vou fazer o possível.

— Obrigada. Agora, é melhor eu tentar chegar ao meu quarto antes que Egan venha me cercar de novo.

Assim que Marta deixou-a sair do quartinho, Annora correu para a segurança do próprio aposento, atenta a qualquer sinal de Egan a cada passo. Ao alcançar a tran ca de sua porta, mudou de ideia. Ele poderia muito bem tentar vir a seu quarto e não tinha certeza se a tranca o impediria. Ele, afinal, devia estar bravo por ter sido repreendido por Donnell e seria típico dele culpá-la por aquilo. Olhando com cuidado ao redor, apressou-se em direção ao quarto de James. Lá, certamente, estaria se gura. Tornara-se amante dele havia pouco tempo, mas já sentia sua falta quando não estava em sua cama.

Mal bateu na porta, James a abriu e a puxou para dentro. Esperou que ele a trancasse e se virasse para ela. Por um instante, temeu ter ultrapassado os limites, mas a expressão em seu rosto afastou a preocupação. O sor riso de orelha a orelha revelava que ela era bem-vinda. Suspeitou que a pontada de inquietude que detectava nele se devia ao fato de ela ter se arriscado demais para ir até lá.

— Isso não foi muito prudente, mas estou muito con tente por vê-la aqui.

— Fiquei um pouco preocupada de ter passado dos limites — começou, ainda um pouco insegura.

— Não, meu amor, isso nunca. Se a ameaça de sermos descobertos não espreitasse em todos os cantos, não ha veria nenhum segredo em relação ao que compartilha mos. — Puxou-a para os braços e beijou-a. — Eu faria um estardalhaço e cada homem em um raio de muitos quilômetros saberia que você é minha.

— E cada mulher saberia que você é meu? — ela não resistiu à pergunta.

— Nenhuma mulher até a amaldiçoada cidade de Londres duvidaria disso. — Inclinou-se um pouco para trás e fitou-a. — Mas tenho a sensação de que foi mais do que meu charme que a trouxe aqui esta noite.

— Precisava me sentir segura.

James sentiu a raiva se agitar dentro dele por alguns instantes quando as palavras o tocaram profundamente. A ira nascia do fato de que Annora tinha sentido medo e suspeitava que Egan estivesse atrás dela. Ansiava por matá-lo ou ao menos surrá-lo, mas a justiça teria que esperar, pois havia muito em risco para ceder ao ímpeto. Que Annora pensasse que ele oferecia segurança, apesar de estar tão imobilizado quanto ela pela necessidade de esperar com paciência, o tocava de formas que ele não conseguia explicar.

— Então fique, e vamos fingir um pouco que tudo está bem em nosso mundo.

— Logo estará, James — Annora disse, enquanto ele a conduzia para perto da cama e começava a desatar seu vestido.

— De seus belos lábios para os ouvidos de Deus.

 **Capítulo IV**

Não foi fácil despistar os guardas, que tinham se tomado muito mais diligentes em vigiá-la, mas Annora finalmente conseguiu. Dois longos dias tinham se passado antes que pudesse ganhar tempo e seguran ça suficientes para ir ao riacho, e pretendia procurar em todos os esconderijos possíveis ao longo da margem. Não era possível saber quando teria outra oportunidade, e a última coisa de que precisava era de dois brutamontes observando sua busca. Os guardas reportariam tais ati vidades a Donnell assim que retornassem a Dunncraig. Estremeceu só de pensar nos problemas que teria.

Olhando mais uma vez ao redor para se assegurar de que não estava sendo vigiada, agarrou a lapela do velho casaco com capuz que Marta havia lhe emprestado e se apressou na direção do riacho. Quando, por fim, o alcan çou, encarou a água. Corria ruidosamente sobre o leito fluvial e parecia fria, mas não era tão profunda a ponto de representar uma ameaça real. Sentiu que seria possível não ficar tão assustada a ponto de deixar de fazer o que deveria ser feito. Chegou até a imaginar se conseguiria se livrar de vez daquele medo, mas afastou o pensamento, pois não era a hora de se preocupar com as tristes lem branças da infância.

Quando chegou a um matagal repleto de sombras, soube que tinha chegado ao lugar especial de Mary. Encontrava-se a alguns metros de distância de onde o caminho estreito que vinha do castelo desembocava no riacho. Sentiu a excitação da iminente descoberta tomar seu corpo. Sabia que era tolice permitir que as esperan ças aumentassem tanto, mas o instinto lhe dizia que es tava a um passo ou dois da verdade sobre o que tinha acontecido com Mary. Chegou até mesmo a se pergun tar se teria outro dom, que a levasse a encontrar coisas. Apesar de sempre ter sido boa naquilo, nunca fora tão importante achar algo.

O mato sombreado era um lugar bonito, cercado de ár vores altas e antigas, e nem mesmo uma pessoa na torre mais alta do castelo conseguiria vê-la. Era, de fato, um lugar perfeito para encontrar um amante, pensou, espe cialmente se todos acreditassem que a pessoa estivesse morta. Se Mary estivesse vestida de maneira apropria da, qualquer um que a tivesse visto teria assumido que ela era somente uma criada que fora até a margem do rio para encontrar seu amante. Poucas pessoas temeriam estar vendo um fantasma.

Verificou com cuidado cada árvore, tentando encontrar uma abertura no tronco similar àquela onde Meggie tinha achado o primeiro diário. Para sua completa decepção, não havia nenhum, mas tranquilizou-se, dizendo a si mesma que não devia esperar que fosse tão fácil. Começou, en tão, a examinar as raízes das árvores, na esperança de encontrar alguma elevação estranha ou um buraco ao re dor delas, onde seria possível esconder um livro pequeno. No entanto, isso também foi infrutífero.

Já estava prestes a desistir quando pousou o olhar em duas grandes pedras perto da margem. Elas forma vam um tipo de banco, no qual alguém poderia se sentar para observar o riacho correr. Pensou que Mary tivera bastante trabalho para fazer aquilo, ou pedido a alguém que o fizesse, a fim de se assegurar que suas saias não se molhassem ou se sujassem ao se sentar ali. De repente, o corpo inteiro de Annora se enrijeceu com a certeza da descoberta. Sentiu-se um pouco como um cão ao farejar a presa, e se ajoelhou ao lado das pedras para estudá-las com mais atenção.

Surpreendendo-se com a própria força, empurrou uma delas, mas só encontrou sujeira e muitos insetos. Recolocou-a depressa no lugar e se deslocou até a outra. Assim que conseguiu levantá-la do chão ficou tão surpre sa com o que viu que a derrubou. Lutou para levantá-la de novo e conseguir deslocá-la um pouco para o lado. Vislumbrou ali, parcialmente enterrado na sujeira, um tecido de couro igual ao que embrulhava o outro diário.

Depois de retirá-lo cuidadosamente do solo, colocou a pedra de volta no lugar. Com a maior delicadeza possível, temendo que esse não tivesse sido tão protegido da umi dade e da devastação provocada pelo tempo e pelo cli ma, abriu o tecido. Quando viu que o livrinho estava bem embrulhado e em condições quase tão boas quanto o ou tro, fez uma prece, agradecendo. Antes de folheá-lo, la vou as mãos na água gelada do riacho e secou-as comple tamente nas saias. Sentou-se nas pedras que o tinham abrigado por tanto tempo e se pôs a ler.

Ao terminar, colocou-o no colo e enxugou as lágrimas do rosto enquanto se perguntava por que chorava. Em meio a todas as queixas e divagações tinha uma história de traição. Mary havia traído James e Donnell a traíra. Annora supunha que era o suficiente para fazer qual quer um chorar.

— Mulher tola e estúpida — sussurrou. — Você desis tiu de tudo o que era bom por um homem que nunca a amou e foi recompensada com um túmulo anônimo e não consagrado.

Uma brisa fria soprou ao seu redor, fazendo-a estre mecer. Todos sempre diziam que não se devia falar mal dos mortos. Por um momento, temeu que o espírito de Mary estivesse tentando alcançá-la, mas então olhou para o céu. Nuvens grandes e escuras rapidamente toma vam conta do azul e prometiam uma tempestade violen ta. Levantou-se, enfiou o livrinho em um bolso escondido nas saias e começou a caminhar de volta para o caste lo. Para ter uma boa desculpa caso alguém a pegasse do lado de fora sozinha, parou para colher algumas plantas que poderiam ser úteis. Era tão fácil encontrá-las por ali. Deveria superar o medo de água e ir até lá com mais re gularidade para descobrir a quantidade de plantas curativas que havia ao redor.

A cada passo que dava em direção ao castelo, mais se preocupava com o que diria a James. Não esconderia esse diário dele como tinha feito com o outro. Nele, estava a completa e feia verdade sobre todas as fraudes e deslealdades de Donnell, assim como a prova de que James não tinha matado a esposa. Mary vivera por quase um ano após a condenação do marido por seu assassinato Uma vez que ele tinha estado se escondendo e fugindo durante esse período, poderia ser difícil provar que não estava perto de Dunncraig na época das últimas anotações no diário. Nelas, Mary descrevia o medo de ser morta pelo homem que tinha amado durante tantos anos. Pelo que James dissera sobre a conversa com o irmão e o homem do rei, no entanto, suspeitava que aquilo não causaria mais problemas para ele. Aqueles no poder, que poriam um fim ao exílio de James, já tinham começado a duvidar das palavras de Donnell. Mary tivera um grande medo de apontar um dedo acusativo na direção do amante, mas Annora tinha certeza de que havia mais do que o suficiente no diário para incriminá-lo.

Estava tão envolvida em seus pensamentos que quase esbarrou em Donnell ao entrar no castelo. Não conseguiu esconder totalmente um rubor de culpa no rosto e espe rava que o primo achasse que fora provocado pelo vento frio. Ela não só tinha se esgueirado para fora, burlando de novo os guardas, como em seu bolso estava um diário que poderia levar Donnell à forca. Não era fácil encarar um homem quando se estava trabalhando com empenho para vê-lo enforcado, pensou, mesmo que ele merecesse a punição.

— Onde estava? — ele exigiu e fez uma careta de desgosto ao olhar o casaco que usava. — E por que está usando esses trapos?

— Estava no bosque — ela respondeu, ignorando a crítica aos seus trajes.

— Sem os guardas. De novo.

A suspeita que percebia em sua voz e se refletia na expressão dos olhos deixou-a desconfortável, mas forçou-se a agir e falar como se estivesse calma, como um lago em um dia sem vento.

— Não posso sempre me lembrar de dizer aos seus homens aonde vou.

— Bem, sugiro com ênfase que tente. Agora, venha comigo até o escritório. Precisamos conversar.

Palavras agourentas, pensou ao segui-lo. A cada mo vimento, o livrinho no bolso batia contra sua coxa, lembrando-a de que tinha um poderoso segredo para guar dar. O medo crescia dentro de si, pois sabia que, se o livro fosse encontrado em seu bolso, sua vida correria risco imediato. James também perderia uma das primeiras fontes boas da verdade que estava procurando.

Uma vez no escritório, ficou em pé diante da grande mesa enquanto Donnell se sentava atrás dela. Colocou as mãos grandes sobre o tampo e a encarou em silêncio. Ele fazia isso sempre, e Annora tinha certeza de que preten dia deixá-la nervosa ou com medo. Estava funcionando, apesar de não tão bem quanto em seus primeiros meses em Dunncraig. Ela encontrou seu olhar firme com uma calma aparente.

— Você tem agora vinte e quatro anos, não? — ele per guntou, por fim.

— Fiz há dois meses.

— Já passou do tempo de se casar, não acha?

— Não tenho nada a oferecer para um marido. Nem terras, nem dote e nem mesmo um enxoval.

Donnell encolheu os ombros.

— Alguns homens não se importam com isso.

Alguns homens sendo Egan, ela pensou. Um nó gela do se formou em seu estômago e pela primeira vez desde que o tinha encontrado se esqueceu do livro no bolso e de todo o perigo que corria.

— Ainda tenho que encontrar alguém — murmurou, sabendo bem que, apesar de Egan não esperar terras ou dinheiro, não estava se casando porque a amava. Ele es perava algum ganho ao tomá-la como esposa. Só não sa bia ainda o que seria.

— Bem, eu encontrei alguém e acho que sabe bem dis so. Egan pediu-a em casamento e eu disse sim.

— Ele nunca me pediu e eu não teria aceitado se ele tivesse pedido. — Apesar dos esforços para falar com cal ma e suavidade, Annora sabia que revelava algo na voz, pois Donnell começou a parecer bravo.

— Você aceitará, prima.

— Por quê? Por que tenho que me casar com aque le homem? — Sabia, pelo rubor que tomava o rosto de Donnell, que estava sendo impertinente.

— Talvez eu esteja cansado de cuidar de você, assim como muitos de nossos parentes. Egan quer me livrar desse fardo e eu pretendo permitir que o faça. Você pensa mesmo que se sairia melhor do que isso? Você se esquece de quem é? Permita-me lembrá-la. Você é só uma bastar da pobre e sem terras.

Annora sabia que ele estava sendo cruel de propósito, tentando dominar sua resistência com palavras duras, mas saber disso não diminuía muito a mágoa.

— Como quiser, primo — disse, sabendo que nada que dissesse ou fizesse mudaria a decisão. — Se me der licen ça agora, tenho muito trabalho a fazer.

Ela não esperou a permissão para se retirar, virou-se e caminhou em direção à porta.

— Não ouse me desobedecer, Annora ou se arrepende rá amargamente. E tente descer para o salão com mais frequência para fazer as refeições. Fará bem ao povo de Dunncraig ver você e Egan juntos algumas vezes antes do casamento.

Ela não olhou para ele, e somente assentiu enquanto se apressava para sair do aposento. Parecia, sem dúvi da, um recuo, mas não se importava. Não sabia _o_ que Donnell poderia fazer com ela que a afetasse mais do que casar com Egan. Quanto a compartilhar refeições com aquele homem, atuando como o casal sorridente em be nefício do orgulho dele, o primo esperaria muito tempo para aquilo acontecer. Evitar o tormento valeria o risco de uma surra.

Após devolver o casaco para Marta e se assegurar de que Meggie estava segura e feliz com Annie no quarto, Annora se dirigiu a seus aposentos. Precisava se lavar e trocar de vestido antes de confrontar James com sua des coberta. Não era uma tarefa que estivesse ansiosa para desempenhar. A última coisa que queria era magoá-lo, mas sabia como ele ficaria ferido ao ler o livrinho cheio de co mentários maldosos, ainda que aquilo pudesse libertá-lo.

Quando estava prestes a sair do quarto, parou e olhou para o baú ao lado da cama onde tinha escondido o primeiro diário. Perguntou-se se também deveria le var aquele. Escondê-lo de James era como mentir para ele, o que não gostava de fazer. Pouco depois, no entanto, meneou a cabeça e saiu. Toda a prova necessária esta va no segundo diário. Ele revelava como Mary e Donnell tinham sido amantes durante anos e como haviam pre tendido fazer o mundo pensar que James tinha matado a esposa. Comparado com o primeiro, a única coisa que faltava eram as muitas páginas de queixas sobre como Mary tivera que suportar James como marido, seu des gosto ao compartilhar a cama com ele e o desejo de que Donnell se apressasse para libertá-la do matrimônio. Na realidade, ele encontraria mais do que dor suficiente nas palavras do segundo diário, incluindo as que revelavam a decepção com a maternidade.

Estava quase na hora de descer ao grande salão, e ainda não havia encontrado James. Começou a temer que pudesse ser vista e obrigada a compartilhar uma refeição com Egan caso não saísse logo de vista. Quando voltou ao aposento dele pela segunda vez e ouviu a resposta à batida na porta, quase praguejou. Eles obviamente tinham passado um pelo outro, diversas vezes enquanto o procurava. O fato de ele a cumprimentar nu, com um grande sorriso no rosto, não contribuiu para amenizar seu estado de espírito.

— E se não fosse eu? — ela perguntou, rindo baixinho quando ele a puxou para dentro e trancou a porta com rapidez.

— Ah, eu sabia que era você. — Tomou-a nos braços e carregou-a para a cama.

Annora ofegou, surpresa, quando ele se deitou com ela e começou a tirar suas roupas.

— James! Vim aqui para falar com você — protestou, a voz instável por causa do riso.

— Podemos conversar depois.

Ela abriu a boca para protestar de novo, mas decidiu fechá-la. O que ela tinha que contar e mostrar para ele o magoaria, ainda que afetasse mais seu orgulho. Annora podia não ter certeza de quais eram os verdadeiros sen timentos dele por ela, mas sabia que a desejava e que ela despertava uma paixão tão forte que ele perdia a coerên cia para falar. Fazer amor antes de dar as notícias ruins não o faria aceitá-las com um sorriso, mas amenizaria o impacto. O ato de amor ainda estaria fresco em sua men te quando lesse todas as palavras cruéis de Mary.

— Sim, podemos conversar depois.

Annora deitou-o de costas, se posicionou sobre ele e fi tou-o. Pretendia fazer amor com James de forma a fazê-lo sentir-se o homem mais charmoso e atraente que já exis tira. Deixando todo o recato de lado, ela o beijou com in tensidade. Ouviu-o murmurar palavras de encorajamento contra seus lábios, mas não precisava de estímulo. Estava em uma missão. Quando o corpo de James estivesse sacia do com o prazer que ela lhe proporcionaria, seu orgulho estaria reforçado o suficiente para aguentar os golpes representados pelas palavras venenosas do diário.

Quando parou de beijá-lo, James fez um movimento para recuperar o controle, mas ela resistiu. Como havia esperado, aquilo despertou nele uma curiosidade sobre o que ela estava planejando e ele permaneceu sob seu corpo sem resistir. Uma onda de excitação cada vez maior toma va conta dela conforme prosseguia. Beijou-o, detendo-se nos ombros, nos mamilos, no abdômen rijo e liso. O sabor delicioso, o ronronar sob suas carícias, o contorcer do corpo grande com a força do desejo crescente a estimularam, fazendo-a sentir-se incrivelmente ousada e atrevida.

O gemido que ele emitiu quando ela evitou a ereção e começou a beijar as pernas longas e fortes fez com que sorrisse. Era um som ao mesmo tempo de frustração e prazer. Sabia, instintivamente, que fazê-lo esperar in tensificaria o prazer. Um ruído suave de prazer surpreso escapou de seus lábios quando ela beijou-o nos pés, mordiscando e sugando os dedos antes de retomar o caminho pela outra perna.

Quando chegou à virilha, sentiu o corpo de James se enrijecer com a expectativa e, desta vez, ela não o pro vocou. Correu lentamente a língua pela extensão de seu membro, fazendo-o arquear os quadris e estremecer. Annora não precisava de seu dom para saber que estava lhe dando um prazer tão grande que era quase doloroso e dedicou toda a atenção a tentar enlouquecê-lo de desejo.

James enlaçou os dedos nos cabelos espessos e macios e segurou-a perto de si enquanto ela fazia mágica com a língua. Gemendo com a urgência de ser tomado por inteiro em sua boca, quase gritou de prazer quando a sentiu len tamente tomar seu membro na cavidade quente e úmida.

Pelo tempo que conseguiu, James se deleitou com a dádiva da paixão, o corpo se contraindo de forma qua se dolorosa conforme lutava contra a necessidade da li beração. Por fim, sabendo que estava prestes a perder o controle, puxou-a para cima de seu corpo. Quando ela se posicionou sobre ele, viu o lindo rosto ruborizado e os olhos azuis escurecidos de desejo. Quase foi à loucura ao saber que ela tinha se excitado daquela forma ao amá-lo com a boca.

Assim que ela deslizou sobre ele, envolvendo-o com seu calor, James agarrou-a pelos quadris arredondados e macios e ajudou-a a encontrar o ritmo. Ansiava pelos movimentos intensos com desespero, sentindo-se perder o controle, entregue às sensações intensas que ela provo cava. Atingiu o clímax mais rápido do que gostaria, com uma força que nunca experimentara antes, mas sentiu que ela logo o acompanhava, contraindo o corpo ao seu redor, parecendo beber com vontade a semente que ele depositava em seu ventre. A possibilidade de que aquela semente frutificasse somente aumentou seu prazer, ape sar de saber que era um desejo inconsequente. Mal teve forças para pegá-la nos braços quando ela se prostrou sobre seu peito.

Durante um longo tempo, permaneceu deitado de cos tas, sob o corpo de Annora, afagando-a de leve, sem forças para se mover. Ela também não tivera energia para se deitar a seu lado e se enroscar nele como sempre fazia.

Nenhuma outra mulher tinha feito amor com ele da quele jeito. Uma vez, havia pagado a uma mulher para acariciá-lo com a boca, algo que muitas se recusavam a fazer ou acreditavam ser um pecado mais grave do que outros jogos que praticavam na cama. De repente, ficou feliz por nunca ter amado uma mulher com a boca como fizera com Annora, pois agora eles compartilhavam algo que nunca tinham feito com outra pessoa. Pela primeira vez, gostou do fato de sua experiência comas mulheres não ter sido tão extensa como a de alguns de seus irmãos ou primos.

Sentindo uma leve tensão no corpo de Annora, per guntou:

— Está pronta para conversar agora?

Ela fez uma careta e se sentou devagar. Ficou espan tada por estar somente um pouco embaraçada em rela ção ao que acabara de fazer, mas se preocuparia com isso depois. Apesar de que a última coisa que desejava fosse estragar aquele momento lindo com o diário de Mary, es tava na hora de ele ver o que havia encontrado.

James deve ter sentido sua inquietação, pois se sentou e franziu a testa conforme ela se afastava. Envolvendo-se com o lençol de linho, Annora saiu da cama para en contrar o vestido. Pegou-o e agitou-o, pensando em como James era cruel com suas roupas. Tirou, então, o diário do bolso e entregou-o para ele.

— O que é isso? — perguntou, com uma sensação inquietante ao pegá-lo nas mãos. Não tinha nenhum dos dons dos Murray, mas seus instintos eram muito bons, e todos eles diziam que não gostaria do que estava prestes a encontrar.

— Um diário escrito por Mary. Começa alguns me ses antes que você fosse proscrito e tivesse que fugir — Annora respondeu, sem se surpreender ao vê-lo empalidecer um pouco, mesmo que um brilho de expectativa tomasse seus olhos.

— Você o leu?

— Sim, e é triste dizer que pode ajudá-lo. Que o ajude é bom, mas é triste que sua própria esposa tenha partici pado do que aconteceu com você. — Ela respirou profun damente e começou a se vestir. — Não será uma leitura agradável, independente de como possa ajudá-lo.

James levou só alguns minutos para entender o que ela queria dizer. Tudo o que pensava era em como podia ter sido tão cego a ponto de não enxergar como a própria esposa o desprezava. Os comentários cruéis a respeito de sua masculinidade e de seu valor como amante o atingi ram. No entanto, com as sensações de prazer após ter feito amor com Annora ainda tão vividas, as palavras perderam um pouco a força. Quando terminou a leitura, contudo, es tava furioso, não só com Mary e Donnell. Estava com raiva de si mesmo por ter sido um idiota. Olhou para ela, que já estava totalmente vestida e sentada nos pés da cama, fitando-o com cuidado.

— Como eu não pude ver que Mary era uma... — Ele hesitou, as lições de cortesia da juventude dificultando que se expressasse como queria.

— Prostituta? — ela completou, corando de leve. Era um xingamento e era rude, mas não conseguia pensar em uma palavra melhor ao ver a dor e a confusão nos lindos olhos de James.

— Sim, uma traidora. — Ele olhou para o livrinho e encontrou os olhos preocupados de Annora novamente. — Uma prostituta traidora e chorosa. Como não pude ver?

— Porque ela não queria que você visse. James, muito poucos dos próprios parentes dela conheciam essa Mary do diário. Ela era sempre doce, tímida e muito zelosa. Pode não ter sido a mulher mais esperta do mundo, mas tinha uma astúcia que permitia que fosse o que deveria ser e ganhasse as recompensas pelo bom comportamento. Pelas costas de todos aqueles que a ensinaram a ser uma dama perfeita, provavelmente ria de nossa estupidez. O que pretende fazer com isso?

James saiu da cama e começou a se vestir, a raiva cres cendo conforme ele colocava as roupas. Sabia o que tinha que fazer com o livro, apesar de não querer. Tormand e Simon precisavam vê-lo, no mínimo por causa de alguns nomes mencionados, de pessoas que poderiam encontrar. Pessoas que seriam testemunhas dos crimes que Donnell cometera.

Sentiu um toque leve no braço e olhou para Annora.

— Preciso ir até a vila e falar com Tormand e Simon — disse.

— É tarde.

— Eles precisam ver o livro o mais rápido possível, Annora, mesmo que me humilhe deixá-los ler as coisas que minha própria esposa disse a meu respeito.

Annora assentiu. Podia sentir a raiva de James. Ele, sem dúvida, se achava um tolo e estava sendo obrigado a revelar isso para os outros. Também se perguntava se ele tinha amado a esposa e se essa prova de traição e desafeição o feriam muito mais profundamente do que queria demonstrar.

— Tome cuidado — murmurou quando ele se dirigiu à porta agindo quase como se tivesse se esquecido de sua presença.

James parou, virou-se e deu-lhe um beijo intenso an tes de começar a sair de novo.

— Seja cuidadosa ao sair daqui. Parece que minha pe quena esposa fez algo bom, que foi escrever muito mais do que deveria. Logo podemos estar livres de Donnell.

Annora suspirou ao ver a porta se fechar atrás dele. Ela se livraria do primo, mas imaginava se James um dia se livraria do fantasma da mulher. Ele podia ou não tê-la amado, mas a tinha respeitado como esposa e mãe de sua filha. Também confiara nela. James estava enraive cido com a traição de Mary e com a própria incapacidade de perceber o que ela era de verdade. Aquilo decerto se transformaria em amargura. E com a amargura, vinha uma falta de confiança em si mesmo e nos outros.

Conforme se esgueirava do quarto dele, pensava que, ao levar para James a prova de que ele precisava, pudesse ter perdido o que acontecera de bom entre eles. Isso era algo que teria deliciado Mary, concluiu ao entrar no próprio quarto. Decidiu deixar de lado as preocupações com o que aconteceria e deitou-se, ansiando por dormir um pouco.

— Bem, isso _é_ interessante.

James olhou para Simon. Ele havia deixado uma cama quente e uma igualmente calorosa Annora para levar até eles o relato de Mary. Rastejar por passagens e túneis para sair de Dunncraig sem ser visto, também não fora muito agradável, pois tinha aversão a lugares pequenos e escuros. Arrastar Simon e Tormand para longe de suas mulheres, e para fora de suas camas quentes na hospe daria e levá-los para a oficina de Edmund, tinha propor cionado a James alguns momentos prazerosos. Ainda assim, esperar enquanto Simon lia com atenção o diário, com Tormand acompanhando as palavras por sobre os ombros dele, havia roubado quase toda a leve diversão. Achava que o que estava escrito ali merecia algo além de um simples "isso é interessante".

— É uma confissão, não? — perguntou James. — Deixa claro que ela era aliada de MacKay, que estava viva quando fui acusado de assassinato e que ele a ma tou, quando ela se transformou em uma ameaça.

— Ah, bem, deixa claro que ela era amante de Donnell e que estava conspirando com ele para se livrar de você, de forma que ele pudesse reclamar Dunncraig como com pensação pelo assassinato dela. Admito que exigir essa reparação tenha sido astuto. E concordo que é uma forte evidência de que sua pequena esposa estivesse viva meses depois de você ter sido proscrito por tê-la matado. Mas...

— Eu odeio essa palavra — resmungou James.

— Mas — Simon continuou —, não há nenhuma prova de que Donnell a tenha matado. Muitas razões para que o tenha feito, sim. No mínimo, para calá-la. Porém, ainda assim, _não é_ uma prova. Mary estava, com certeza, cada vez mais temerosa de ser morta por ele. No entanto, de pois que se lê esse livrinho, percebe-se que Mary MacKay Drummond era uma mulher que achava que tudo deve ria estar sempre bem, que ela merecia conseguir o que desejava, simplesmente porque vivia e respirava e, se as coisas não dessem certo, nunca era por sua culpa. Depois de ler tudo isso, acho que sua falecida esposa era uma mulher terrivelmente mimada. As suspeitas que relata a respeito de Donnell querê-la morta podem não ter tanto peso apenas por terem partido dela.

James praguejou e passou a mão pelos cabelos. Ainda estava abatido com o que ela escrevera. Por um instante, pensara em jogar no fogo o amaldiçoado livrinho repleto de queixas e divagações. Não queria que ninguém mais tivesse lido aquilo. Encolheu-se ao se lembrar de como Mary havia desfavoravelmente comparado seu tamanho e masculinidade ao do querido Donnell. O fato de ela ter sentido que o amante vencera a disputa realmente afe tava seu orgulho.

— Você acha isso divertido? — perguntou-lhe o irmão. Arrancado de suas divagações, James fitou-o, vendo que ele o encarava como se tivesse perdido o juízo. Olhou para o livro que Simon ainda segurava e voltou a atenção para a reação decepcionante do homem do rei.

— Não, estava apenas pensando no dia em que verei Donnell ser enforcado — respondeu. — Então, Simon, você estava dizendo que o livrinho é inútil e que eu per miti que lesse como minha esposa se importava _comigo_ para nada? Resisti a atirá-lo no fogo e vê-lo se transfor mar em cinzas por nada?

Não se surpreendeu ao escutar a amargura na própria voz, pois, apesar de as palavras de Mary não poderem mais magoá-lo, a traição tinha sido completamente injusta e imerecida. Mesmo que ele não a tivesse amado, tentara ser um bom marido e, ao contrário dela, permanecera fiel aos votos. E isso era muito mais do que outros homens ofe reciam às esposas. Duvidava, sinceramente, que Donnell tivesse sido fiel a ela.

— Não diria que é inútil — disse Simon. — São so mente as palavras dela e você tem de admitir que, uma vez que se lê o que está escrito aqui, a confiança na ve racidade do relato e até mesmo no julgamento dela fica abalada.

— É, sei disso. — James coçou oqueixo. — O que me assusta, de fato, é que eu nunca tenha me dado conta de como ela sempre foi uma mulher tola. Nunca havia pen sado com atenção no meu casamento e em minha esposa. — Decidindo que era inútil esconder qualquer coisa de Simon, uma vez que ele já tinha conhecimento de tudo, prosseguiu: — O que sempre achei que tivesse sido recato e timidez, talvez um pouco exagerados mesmo para uma dama protegida, era na verdade desgosto. Ela também me faz parecer um homem que a agredia o tempo todo. Isso não poderá levar alguém a pensar que Donnell tinha razão? Sim, sei que não me acusa diretamente, mas a implicação de que eu era um homem bruto permeia todas as queixas. Por outro lado, ela diz que Donnell também era agressivo e que conspirava contra mim. — Arrastou as palavras, tendo dificuldade para controlar a amargu ra. — Não posso acreditar que vocês não viram isso aí.

— Vejo isso e você vê isso porque já sabemos que é ver dade.

James praguejou.

— Então foi uma perda de tempo trazer isso para vocês.

— Não, em absoluto. Será bastante útil na alegação de sua inocência, na disputa para limpar seu nome, re cuperar suas terras e condenar MacKay. Mas acho que é somente uma parte, e não o todo. Tormand e eu vamos atrás de algumas pessoas que Mary menciona para ten tarmos conseguir reunir testemunhas vivas e sensíveis. Alguém que seja capaz de ficar diante do homem que pode libertá-lo e repetir apenas poucas das acusações de Mary terá muito mais peso que os seus escritos.

Assentindo, consciente de não estar escondendo mui to bem seu desapontamento, James terminou a cerveja, pegou o diário e se levantou.

— Sabem onde me encontrar se precisarem dizer algo. Annora e eu continuaremos tentando cavar algo mais útil em Dunncraig.

Os três partiram e Tormand e Simon se esgueiraram nas sombras para retornar à hospedaria. Quando chega ram à porta, Tormand perguntou:

— O diário é mesmo inútil?

— Só porque eu disse que não é suficiente, não signi fica que seja inútil — disse Simon. — Qualquer homem que o leia pode questionar as acusações. Para dizer a verdade, alguns poderiam achar que foi um bom motivo para James tê-la matado.

— É difícil acreditar que qualquer mulher tenha pen sado coisas tão desagradáveis a respeito dele.

— Não o vi lendo. Como sabe o que estava escrito?

— Sou muito bom para ler sobre o ombro das pessoas. Como você não estava tentando escondê-lo, foi o que fiz.

— E o que achou de tudo?

— Além do desejo de que a vagabunda estivesse viva para que alguém a estrangulasse, creio que continha o suficiente para levantar muitas dúvidas a respeito das acusações de MacKay contra James.

Simon assentiu enquanto entravam na hospedaria e subiam as escadas, sempre olhando ao redor para se as segurar de que ninguém estivesse perto o suficiente para escutá-los.

— Sim, e agora faremos o máximo para responder a algumas dessas perguntas. Há pessoas aqui que sabem o suficiente para conduzir-nos à verdade. MacKay não é benquisto e os últimos ataques na região o tornaram muito impopular. Não precisaremos de muito para pôr um fim ao reinado dele por aqui.

— Bem, então, é melhor descansarmos um pouco e co meçarmos a procurar as pessoas mencionadas por Mary.

Simon praguejou.

— Eu devia ter ficado com o diário para ter certeza dos nomes exatos das pessoas.

— Não se preocupe. Eu me lembro de todos.

Simon encarou-o.

— Mesmo?

— Sim. Quando leio algo, as malditas palavras ficam marcadas em meu cérebro, queira eu ou não.

— Já pensou em se tornar um homem da corte, para ajudar o rei a manter a ordem?

— Por quê? Por causa da minha boa memória? — Riu e meneou a cabeça. — Não acho que eu seja muito ha bilidoso com todos esses segredos e joguinhos. A corte é como um grande jogo de xadrez e eu nunca fui muito bom nisso. — Abriu a porta do quarto, viu a mulher que tinha deixado para trás sentada na cama, sorrindo para ele, e disse: — Acho que ficarei com os jogos que conheço e que não vão provocar minha morte.

— Ir para cama com mulheres já levou mais homens à morte que uma praga — resmungou Simon enquanto Tormand fechava a porta. — Bem, vamos ver como se sente em algum outro momento — concluiu, dirigindo-se até seu quarto, apenas para perceber que a mulher que estivera com ele antes da interrupção de James tinha caído no sono.

James ficou muito desapontado ao não encontrar Annora em seu quarto, esperando por ele. Considerou, por instantes, a possibilidade de ir até o quarto dela, mas decidiu que seria melhor deixá-la dormir. O desejo e a necessidade de estarem próximos os colocava em perigo. Deixando o diário na cama, tirou as roupas e foi se lavar.

Rastejar para fora de Dunncraig por corredores que ha via muito tempo não eram usadas o tinha deixado sujo, e voltar da mesma forma, piorara sua situação. Teria apre ciado muito tomar um banho longo e quente, mas sabia que esse era um luxo que teria que esquecer no momento. Simples carpinteiros não tinham direito a banhos quentes em seus aposentos por capricho. A maioria dos homens com tais habilidades não tinha normalmente nem um quarto individual. Usar a água iria da tigela e um jarro à imposição na pequena mesa teria que ser suficiente. Estava secando os braços quando a porta se abriu, dei xando-o tenso. Distraído, com a mente voltada para o que poderia procurar para acrescentar ao diário da falecida esposa e derrubar MacKay, tinha se esquecido de tran car a porta. Sabia que não era Annora, pois não escutou nenhum comentário sobre a tranca. Não se surpreendeu ao ver Mab parada ali, fitando-o, mas aborreceu-se em demasia com a própria estupidez.

Enquanto ela ficou parada e boquiaberta, não perdeu tempo tentando pensar em alguma desculpa que justi ficasse o fato de ter cabelos castanhos da cintura para cima e vermelhos da cintura para baixo. Andou na direção dela, envolvendo-a com os braços para afastá-la da porta. Sentiu-a resistir e se debater. Mab provou ser uma luta dora feroz e, de alguma forma, desonesta, mas conseguiu colocá-la na cama e amarrá-la sem muitos hematomas.

Quando percebeu que ela começaria a gritar, cobriu sua boca com a mão e, fechando o outro punho, colocou-o ameaçadoramente diante dela. _Não_ soube dizer, por seu olhar, se acreditava ou não que ele bateria em seu rosto. Havia raiva e medo em sua expressão. Era óbvio que ela estava acostumada _ao_ tratamento rude por parte dos homens e, por um momento fugaz, compadeceu-se, afastando logo em seguida o sentimento. Ela, sem dúvida, usaria o que acaba ra de descobrir para melhorar sua posição em Dunncraig, sem pensar por um instante nas consequências.

— Por que está aqui? — ele exigiu. — Egan a en viou? — Ergueu a mão somente o suficiente para que ela respondesse, estando pronto para abafar qualquer tenta tiva que ela fizesse de gritar.

— Só vim ver se estava disposto a se divertir um pou co na cama — ela respondeu. — Pensei que talvez depois de algumas noites frias dormindo sozinho tivesse muda do de ideia.

Ela mentia mal, pensou, um pouco surpreso. A maioria das mulheres em sua posição na vida aprendia a mentir muito bem.

— Egan mandou-a aqui, não foi? Recusei suas ofer tas muitas vezes para que decidisse tentar de novo. Até mesmo você tem algum orgulho. Por que ele a enviou até aqui? Qual é o interesse dele em que me mantenha ocu pado? — James tinha a péssima sensação de que Egan começara a suspeitar de que Annora estivesse interes sada em alguém que não ele. Em relação a um homem como Egan, esse tipo de suspeita poderia ser fatal.

— É mesmo. Por que alguém como ele se importaria com o que você está fazendo à noite?

— É melhor responder minhas perguntas, Mab. Não sou conhecido por minha paciência ou gentileza. Não gos to de bater em uma mulher ou de feri-la, mas não pense que isso significa que não o farei. Farei e vai machucar. Agora, me diga por que está aqui.

— Ele me baterá se eu fizer isso, talvez até me mate.

— E você acha que não farei a mesma coisa se não disser o que quero saber?

James observou-a considerar o assunto por instantes. Um nó de pânico começava a se formar em seu estôma go. Seus instintos diziam que aquela visita fora de hora tinha a ver com Annora e temia que sua amante, sua companheira, estivesse correndo um perigo real. Precisou usar todo seu controle para não extrair à força a verdade de Mab, pois tinha a nítida sensação, cada vez mais forte, que seu tempo para salvar Annora e tirá-los com segu rança de Dunncraig estava acabando. O fato de Mab ter descoberto seu disfarce e arruinado seu plano de desco brir algo que enforcasse Donnel não o perturbava tanto. O fato de Egan estar por trás daquela visita, sim.

— Egan acha que você está tentando cortejar aquela estúpida babá e quer que se ocupe com outra mulher. Tem certeza de que eu tenho o toque ideal para mantê-lo ocupado.

Mab obviamente pensava que _era uma_ amante muito habilidosa, e até poderia ser, mas James não se sentira tentado uma única vez.

— Ele está planejando ir atrás dela hoje?

— Bem, acho que sim. E que mal há nisso? Ele vai se casar com ela — resmungou, a amargura evidente em sua voz.

Ignorando as tentativas dela de virar o rosto, James colocou o pedaço de pano em sua boca. Vestiu-se rapida mente e separou alguns pertences. Independente do que acontecesse naquela noite, tinha que sair de lá o mais rá pido possível. A primeira pessoa que desamarrasse Mab escutaria tudo sobre o homem meio castanho e meio rai vo. Era um segredo bom demais para que uma mulher como ela mantivesse por muito tempo. Assim que come çasse a contar o que tinha visto, James sabia que seria caçado de novo. Antes de a caçada começar, no entanto, tinha que ter certeza de que Annora e Meggie fossem postas em segurança.

Annora se esticou e esfregou as costas. Havia passa do muito tempo inclinada na cadeira tentando costurar sob a luz fraca, esperando saber algo de James. Tinha, por fim, decidido que era tolice perder tanto tempo de sono, pois ele certamente encontraria uma forma de fa lar com ela na manhã seguinte. Ao menos, era isso o que esperava. Ela ainda tinha medo de que ler as palavras venenosas do diário pudesse afetar o que eles comparti lhavam. Não mantinha ilusões de que o relacionamento entre eles duraria para sempre, mas odiaria pensar que terminaria tão rápido por causa das palavras cruéis de uma esposa infiel.

Começando a tirar a camisola, preocupou-se de algo ter acontecido a ele. Egan sempre o fitava com raiva. Havia a chance de ele agarrar a oportunidade de feri-lo caso o visse do lado de fora no escuro. Parou de se despir e decidiu que não haveria mal algum em verificar se ele tinha retornado em segurança da conversa com Simon e Tormand.

Ignorou com facilidade a voz em sua cabeça que in sistia em dizer que aquela não era uma boa ideia. Atou o vestido de novo somente o suficiente para evitar que caísse e destrancou a porta. Assim que a abriu, desejou com todas as forças que tivesse escutado o aviso. Egan estava lá, sorrindo.

Tentou fechá-la, mas ele foi mais rápido. Empurrou-a de volta para o quarto, entrou e bateu a porta. Por um instante, ela esperou que o ruído alto chamasse a atenção de alguém, mas a esperança logo desvaneceu diante de um golpe de realidade. Mesmo se alguém viesse checar o que estava acontecendo, não podia esperar ser resgata da. Ninguém em Dunncraig se colocaria contra Egan.

— Deve sair agora — disse, recuando conforme ele avançava em sua direção. — Isso não está certo. Sou uma donzela bem-criada e nenhum homem deve estar em meus aposentos a essa hora na noite. Muito menos sozinho comigo.

— Sou seu noivo. Tenho direito de estar aqui — ele respondeu.

— Ainda não somos casados, e eu não tenho certeza se seremos. Não quero me casar com você. — Ela gritou de dor quando foi estapeada com força e caiu na cama.

— Nós nos casaremos, vadia, e estou aqui hoje à noite para me assegurar de que você concordará com isso sem discutir.

— Batendo em mim?

— Não, mostrando a você como é ter um homem em sua cama. Já manteve sua virgindade por tempo demais.

Ela quase contou que tinha abandonado a castidade algumas noites atrás e que aproveitara cada minuto. Contudo, o bom senso prevaleceu. Tinha a sensação de que Egan a espancaria como nunca se soubesse que não era mais virgem. Ele a queria pura e pagaria muito caro se ele descobrisse que deixara de ser. Além disso, pala vras tão inconsequentes colocariam James em perigo.

Tudo com o que devia se preocupar agora era fugir, mas ele se colocava entre ela e a porta.

Antes que pudesse oferecer mais argumentos contra aquele plano de estuprá-la, ele agarrou-a e jogou-a na cama. Annora gritou de surpresa e medo quando ele se atirou sobre ela e começou a rasgar suas roupas. A cada vez que tentava pará-lo ou mesmo se agarrar às roupas que ele removia com brutalidade de seu corpo, Egan a estapeava. Duvidou que conseguisse chegar ao final daqui lo, consciente, caso continuasse lutando. Era difícil parar, pois estava mais aterrorizada com o estupro que ele pla nejava do que com a dor que ele infligia com os tapas.

Com as orelhas ainda reverberando o último golpe na cabeça, Annora não teve certeza do que escutou. Achou que a porta do quarto havia sido aberta com violência e batido na parede, mas tinha certeza de que ninguém em Dunncraig tentaria impedi-lo. Em seguida, Egan foi puxado de cima dela como se não pesasse nada. Ela viu o corpo do homem voar pelo quarto e bater contra a pare de, antes de olhar para quem realizara tamanho feito.

— James? — ela balbuciou, lutando para superar a dor provocada por Egan e permanecer consciente. — Está mesmo aqui?

— Sim, moça. Ele conseguiu? — Observava Egan, que lutava para se levantar, com atenção enquanto tocou o rosto ferido.

— Não, mas acho que eu estava perdendo a batalha.

Tentou sorrir com confiança, mas o movimento da boca provocou uma dor que a fez estremecer.

— Bem, é melhor você se afastar, pois eu não tenho a intenção de perder essa briga e não quero que se ma chuque enquanto ensino algumas boas maneiras a esse bastardo.

Annora queria dizer-lhe que não fizesse nada que pro vocasse sua expulsão de Dunncraig. Ao olhar de relance para Egan, que agora encarava James, ela estremeceu. Os dois se encararam antes de James praguejar e cuspir no chão.

— Drummond — disse Egan, pronunciando o nome como se fosse uma maldição. — Não acredito que Donnell não tenha percebido. Esperto da sua parte se disfarçar assim. Tende a fazer com que as pessoas evitem olhá-lo direto nos olhos. Isso e pintar o cabelo como uma mulher provavelmente o ajudaram a se manter livre e vivo du rante todos esses anos. Bem, desta vez não vai escapar. Não, desta vez vamos nos assegurar de que morra.

— Venha tentar, então. — James fechou a porta. — Não acho que seremos interrompidos agora.

Annora odiava brigas, mas desta vez só queria que ter minasse porque temia por James. Havia uma parte rai vosa dela que queria ver Egan ensanguentado pelo que tinha feito com ela e com muitas outras mulheres.

Esforçando-se para ficar fora do caminho deles, pro curou algumas roupas, pois o vestido rasgado revelava quase todo seu corpo. Foi necessária alguma habilidade, mas finalmente conseguiu chegar ao canto do aposen to com roupas novas e inteiras nas mãos. Mantendo-se atenta aos dois para saber quando ajudar e quando correr, livrou-se dos farrapos e vestiu-se.

Estava amarrando o vestido quando James golpeou o rosto já bem machucado de Egan, derrubando-o. Bastou um olhar para saber que ele não se levantaria logo. Havia uma chance de que, quando as feridas curassem, ele não fosse mais nem remotamente charmoso. E isso, ela sabia, o enlouqueceria de fúria, uma vez que ele sempre tinha se considerado um homem atraente. A última coisa de preci savam era dar-lhe ainda mais razões para odiar James.

Andou até ele quando o viu se inclinar para agarrar Egan pela camisa, temerosa de que a raiva o levasse a bater nele mesmo inconsciente. Não se preocupava com Egan, mas tinha preocupação de que James se arrepen desse do ato quando a fúria amainasse. Aos seus olhos, essa seria uma mácula da qual nunca se livraria.

— Precisa fugir daqui, James. Ele sabe quem você é agora.

— Mab também — ele disse, levantando Egan e colo cando-o na cama de Annora. Olhou ao redor, procurando algo com que amarrá-lo.

— Mab? — Apenas o som do nome da mulher era sufi ciente para despertar um gosto amargo de ciúme. —Você viu Mab esta noite?

— Sim. Egan enviou-a a meu quarto para me manter ocupado. Ainda não acredito ter sido tão estúpido a pon to de não trancar minha porta. Eu a amarrei também. Precisei persuadi-la, mas fiz com que acreditasse que eu era uma ameaça tão grande para a vida dela quanto Egan e ela finalmente me disse o que ele tinha planejado.

Arrancou as cordas da pesada cortina e começou a amarrá-lo.

— Ela me viu sem roupa, moça, então sabe que não sou o que digo ser. Eu sabia que, se ela pudesse sair livremen te e falar com um deles, logo adivinhariam minha identi dade. E agora esse bastardo sabe, de qualquer forma.

— Então, tem que partir. — Annora magoava-se até de pronunciar as palavras.

— Nós temos que partir. Você, eu e a pequena Meggie. Posso ter que desistir da oportunidade de recuperar Dunncraig por um período, mas não vou desistir de você e de minha filha. Junte algumas roupas, vamos pegá-la e sair desse lugar.

— Mas com certeza seria melhor se ficássemos aqui.

— Ele sabe que você conhece meu segredo, não vê? Ele a ouviu me chamar pelo nome.

Annora praguejou. James tinha razão. Assim como o dele, seu jogo tinha acabado. Mesmo se sobrevivesse à punição por não ter contado a Donnell quem era mes tre Lavengeance, nunca seria deixada sozinha para ir a lugar algum nem poderia falar com alguém. O guarda designado para vigiá-la seria um que nunca piscasse durante o dever. Começou a colocar algumas roupas em uma sacola.

— Para onde iremos? — perguntou, enquanto James pegou a sacola, agarrou-a pelo braço e começou a apres sá-la para fora do quarto.

— Ainda não sei. — Ele fechou a porta e dirigiu-se rapidamente para o quarto de Meggie. — Por enquanto, é importante sairmos daqui antes que Mab ou Egan sejam descobertos. Ou até nós mesmos.

Annora sentiu um frio no estômago. Vivera com medo desde que cruzara os portões de Dunncraig. Estupro e espancamentos eram coisas que tinha temido. Também nunca considerara fugir no meio da noite até Donnell con tar-lhe que se casaria com Egan. E, no entanto, estava ali, prestes a sequestrar Meggie de seu lar e correr em direção à escuridão da noite com um homem que fora equivocadamente proclamado um assassino e um fora da lei.

A vida com certeza guardava muitas surpresas, pen sou, sentindo-se um pouco confusa. Não podia evitar pensar no que aquilo significava para ela e James. Ele não mencionara amor ou casamento, mas estava claro que pretendia mantê-la com ele, pelo menos durante um tempo. Se ele fosse um proscrito ou um carpintei ro, podia pensar que teriam chance de viver juntos, mas James Drummond era um senhor de terras. Estremeceu, afastando tais preocupações. O que tivesse de ser, seria. Viveria cada dia e esperaria que encontrasse alguma fe licidade ao final do que prometia ser uma aventura.

Annie levantou-se quando James e Annora entraram no quarto de Meggie.

— Milady? Há algo errado? — perguntou com voz sonolenta, esfregando os olhos.

— Annie — Annora começou enquanto James andava pelo quarto pegando algumas coisas para Meggie —, es tamos levando Meggie para longe daqui.

Por um instante, Annie a encarou como se não com preendesse o significado das palavras e, então, franziu a testa.

— Por quê?

— Porque ela não está mais segura aqui. Escutou que MacKay quer casá-la com Halbert Chisholm?

A imprecação que escapou dos lábios da garota chocou Annora. Ficou ainda mais surpresa quando ela encon trou uma sacola, tirou as coisas da mão de James e come çou a embalá-las. James moveu-se até a cama e começou a acordar Meggie com gentileza.

— Presumo que você não aprove o casamento — Annora murmurou para Annie.

— Não. O homem é um porco — disse, encarando-a por instantes. — Assim como o homem com quem ele quer que milady se case. Acho que o animal visitou-a hoje à noite pensando em dar início ao casamento um pouco mais cedo.

Annora tocou o próprio rosto e estremeceu.

— Sim, ele fez isso. Achou que era hora de me ensinar como seria bom ter um homem em minha cama.

— Pode ser, mas não aquele bastardo.

Annie parecia um pouco mais velha e sábia do que o adequado para sua idade, o que entristeceu Annora.

— Ele a machucou, Annie?

— Ele tentou, porém Marta o impediu. Egan não ousa fazer nada contra ela, pois MacKay adora sua comida. Ela me trouxe para trabalhar com Meggie para que ele não venha atrás de mim. Além de não me ver muito, MacKay não gostaria que ele machucasse alguém que cuida da menina. — Olhou na direção da cama enquanto colocava uma boneca de madeira na sacola de Meggie. Annora não a tinha visto antes, mas tinha certeza de que James a havia feito. — Ela gosta do seu homem.

— Bem, ele não é bem meu homem — murmurou, e Annie sorriu.

— Vamos viajar, Annora? — Meggie perguntou sonolenta enquanto James a vestia.

— Sim, amor, vamos — respondeu, aproximando-se dela.

Meggie fitou-a por um momento.

— Quem bateu em você? MacKay ou Egan?

— Egan. — Annora não viu motivos para mentir para a criança, pois sabia da brutalidade dos dois. — Mestre Lavengeance o deteve.

— Estamos partindo porque mestre Lavengeance o matou?

— Não, mas ele bateu bastante em Egan, e isso pode provocar sua morte. Também nos coloca em perigo, por que somos amigas dele.

— E porque sir MacKay quer que eu me case com aquele fedorento do Halbert Chisholm?

Annora não disfarçou totalmente a surpresa.

— Como sabe disso?

— Eu escuto. As pessoas falam. Acharam que eram grandes novidades.

— Vamos — disse James, pegando-a no colo. — Pre cisamos partir.

— Annie, encontre um lugar para se esconder assim que descobrirem que Meggie desapareceu.

— Assim que eu escutar Egan urrar, vou começar a gritar que a garota desapareceu. Haverá muita confusão e eu posso escapar. Acho que eles se ocuparão em tentar caçá-los e nem se lembrarão de mim.

— Um bom plano, moça — disse James. — Mas não faça mais do que isso, pois pode atrair a atenção deles para você. Se achar que está em risco em algum momen to, procure dois homens que estão na hospedaria. Seus nomes são sir Simon Innes e sir Tormand Murray. Eles a protegerão de qualquer punição.

Annie assentiu e beijou o rosto de Meggie.

— Tomem cuidado, todos vocês.

Carregando a própria sacola e a de Meggie, Annora seguiu James para fora do quarto. A forma como ele avançava pelas sombrias passagens de Dunncraig, reve lava que conhecia muito bem o castelo. Ela sempre tinha acreditado que ele era sir James Drummond, mas admi tia que ter essa prova era reconfortante.

Hesitou quando ele os conduziu para um corredor muito escuro e estreito. Não seria fácil deixar de lado o medo profundo que sentia de locais como aquele. Podia parecer tolice, mas nunca conseguira se livrar de todas as cicatrizes do passado. Considerou até mesmo deixá-lo partir com a criança se pudesse não ter que enfrentar aquele caminho. Envergonhava-se com tamanha covar dia, o que não aliviava muito o medo.

— Não há outro caminho? — perguntou, em um sus surro.

James colocou a filha no chão e acendeu uma pequena tocha antes de pegar a mão de Meggie.

— Isso ajuda?

— Um pouco — respondeu, endireitando a coluna. — Essas passagens vão nos tirar daqui sem sermos vistos?

— Sim. Temo que não haja outra opção se quisermos sair em segurança. Não será tão ruim porque você não está sozinha.

Meggie pegou-a pela mão.

— Estarei com você, Annora.

Sentiu lágrimas nos olhos. Meggie era uma criança com um coração muito grande e era difícil não se emocio nar com a gentileza dela.

— Obrigada, querida. É melhor irmos. Acho que deve mos nos afastar o máximo possível esta noite.

— É esse o meu plano — disse ele, começando a con duzi-las.

Quando finalmente chegaram ao lado de fora, Annora quase caiu de joelhos. Tinha se apegado à sua sanidade por um fio enquanto se esgueiravam por tantos corredo res estreitos. Haviam saído de lá sem serem vistos, mas se tivessem que retornar, ela pretendia usar os portões. Não queria enfrentar aquele caminho de novo.

Apressaram-se até o bosque e começaram a andar. Em certo ponto, James pegou Meggie no colo. Annora queria poder carregá-la também. Estava cansada e com o corpo dolorido devido à luta com Egan. Sabia que seus passos cada vez mais instáveis os estavam retardando, mas não tinha condições de avançar mais rápido. Quando entra ram em uma pequena clareira em que havia um chalé simples sem porta, quase desmaiou de alívio. Esperava que ele pretendesse parar e descansar, pois não conse guia dar mais nenhum passo.

— Não avançamos muito — viu-se obrigada a dizer, sabendo que colocar uma grande distância entre eles e o castelo era fundamental.

— O suficiente por enquanto e esse chalé está bem per to da fronteira entre Dunncraig e as terras de MacLaren — disse James, dirigindo-se para o abrigo. — O filho pri mogênito de MacLaren foi morto no último ataque de MacKay.

— Isso não tornaria esse lugar muito inseguro? — ela quis saber, enquanto ajeitavam com pressa um cobertor no chão sujo para que James acomodasse Meggie.

— Um pouco, porém estaremos seguros para algumas horas de descanso e, então, deveremos partir.

— E seu irmão e Simon? Eles não saberão o que aconteceu com você.

— Compreenderão que fugi. Pretendo informá-los do que aconteceu assim que esteja seguro o suficiente para tentar e que encontre um homem confiável para levar meu recado. No entanto, assim que souberem o que aconteceu em Dunncraig, saberão que fui eu.

— Estarão seguros na vila? Não temos muitos estra nhos por aqui e eles podem ser facilmente identificados.

— Nem mesmo MacKay se arriscaria a matar um ho mem do rei. Simon disse que o encontrou algumas vezes e eu suspeito que MacKay se lembrará de cada uma de las. Não, eles estarão seguros enquanto ficarem de olhos abertos.

Annora sentou-se no cobertor que ele colocou perto de Meggie.

— Não fui muito boa nisso — disse baixinho.

— Moça — James sentou-se ao seu lado, envolveu-a com os braços e beijou com gentileza o rosto ferido —, você foi muito bem para uma mulher que estava lutando com um guerreiro grande e bruto há algumas horas.

Ela sorriu, grata pelas palavras bondosas mesmo que não acreditasse nelas.

— O que faremos, James? — perguntou em voz baixa e instável, percebendo com mais clareza o que tinham feito.

— Fugir e nos esconder até que eu as coloque em um lugar seguro. Ninguém se importará se MacKay e Egan me caçarem até o fim do mundo e me matarem. Até que eu me livre de ter o nome manchado, qualquer um podeme matar e muitos ajudariam MacKay em sua busca. Você e Meggie não carregam esse fardo. Sim, MacKay re clama Meggie como sua, mas ela nasceu de minha esposa e, portanto, a alegação dele não tem força. Só permitiram isso porque achavam que eu estava morto. Você é apenas prima dele e, apesar de os parentes serem considerados os governantes das mulheres sob seus cuidados, ninguém o ajudará a persegui-la também. Na verdade, quem você é será sua maior proteção agora.

— Quer dizer, uma bastarda pobre e sem terras que os próprios parentes não querem?

— Triste dizer, mas é isso. Descanse, Annora — ele disse, empurrando-a de leve sobre o cobertor.

Ela olhou para o céu estrelado através dos grandesburacos no teto de sapé. James cobriu-a e aconchegou-se ela, que ficou quieta, deixando o calor do corpo dele amenizar suas dores e o frio da noite. Aquele era o lugar emque ela queria estar, mas não conseguia parar de pensar em todas as dificuldades que estavam enfrentando.

— Sou tão covarde — sussurrou, pressionando o corpo contra o dele.

— Não, não é covarde. _Você_ não hesitou em vir comigo. Não há covardia em enxergar todos os problemas que enfrentamos. Você acha que não me preocupo a respei to de como podemos escapar de MacKay e dos homens que ele vai enviar atrás de nós? Não estou sozinho agora. Será muito difícil fugir e encontrar um refúgio com uma mulher e uma criança junto. Só não houve tempo para pensar em um bom plano.

— Sei disso e eu tinha acabado de pensar em algu mas coisas no caso de ter que fugir de um casamento com Egan.

— Levarei você até meus parentes. Estará segura lá. Você e Meggie.

— Eu não levarei problemas para sua família?

— Talvez, mas nada com o que não consigam lidar. Já tiveram que enfrentar muitos perigos ao longo dos anos, de moças sequestradas a filhos acusados de quase qual quer crime no qual possa pensar. Mas eles podem cuidar de Meggie sem muito problema. Afinal, são vistos _como_ parentes de sangue dela pela lei e pela Igreja. MacKay não poderá pegá-la de volta.

James beijou sua nuca e abraçou-a, tentando aquecê-la. Ainda ansiava em matar Egan e o sentimento crescia cada vez que via os ferimentos no rosto de Annora. Após a dor que a família enfrentara quando sua irmã Sorcha fora violentada e espancada, James sabia que sua ira era facilmente provocada e alimentada para além da razão pelo estupro de uma mulher. Qualquer homem que fizes se ou tentasse fazer uma coisa dessas merecia ser morto, mas ele tinha sido obrigado a permitir que Egan vivesse. Uma pessoa não podia matar um homem inconsciente. Certamente teria tido muito mais dificuldades para lim par seu nome se tivesse feito aquilo.

Quando sentiu o corpo de Annora relaxar em seus braços, sorriu e beijou-a na cabeça. Queria ter caminha do mais, mas ela cambaleava quando haviam chegado ao chalé. Considerando quantos quilômetros teriam que per correr antes que ele as entregasse aos cuidados da família, sabia que tinham que ter parado para um descanso.

Ele olhou para a filha adormecida e sorriu. Ela não tinha discutido ou se lamentado. Suspeitava que a me nina iria a qualquer lugar para ficar com Annora. Após ler o diário de Mary e saber que as alegações de MacKay em relação a Meggie podiam ter um fundo de verdade, ele esperava se sentir diferente em relação a ela, o que não tinha acontecido. Talvez nunca tivesse certeza da pa ternidade, mas ela era sua pequena e doce Meggie e de ninguém mais.

Aquela era sua família, seu futuro. Apesar de saber que corriam perigo, não pôde deixar de sentir alguma paz. Lutaria por elas sem descanso. Donnell MacKay roubara três anos de sua vida, seu bom nome, suas terras, além de ter controlado sua esposa, mas não permitiria que ti rasse aquilo dele. A mulher calorosa que abraçava e a criança doce que murmurava durante o sono, eram suas e pretendia mantê-las consigo. Sabia que, se fosse priva do de uma vida ao lado delas, todas as perdas anteriores pareceriam pequenas e sem importância.

James olhou para Annora e Meggie, a criança aninha da nos braços da mulher. Em algum momento enquanto dormiam, a criança tinha despertado e ido até Annora em busca de calor e conforto. Sabia que tinham que fugir de lá o mais rápido possível, mas sentiu uma pontada de culpa por ter arrastado Meggie para fora de casa no meio da noite.

O que precisava fazer era elaborar um plano definiti vo para os próximos passos. Não podia esperar que uma pequena criança e uma mulher frágil, vivessem a mesma vida que ele levara nos últimos três anos. Nem elas pode riam ficar tão perto de lá e tentar encontrar a prova neces sária para remover a ameaça de MacKay de suas vidas. O homem reviraria o lugar atrás deles e deslocaria todos os seus subordinados para a mesma tarefa. Tinha que levar suas mulheres para longe dali, e já não sentia mais que a França seria uma boa opção, ainda que tornasse possível que vivessem juntos. Restava conduzi-las até seus paren tes e pedir sua ajuda para mantê-las em segurança.

 _Suas mulheres,_ ele pensou e sorriu, pegando um odre de vinho e se dirigindo ao riacho para enchê-lo de água. Realmente gostava do som daquelas palavras. Logo, todos saberiam que elas pertenciam a ele e que cuidaria delas. Sentia que estava bem próximo de derrotar o inimigo.

A necessidade de fugir e de se esconder era um breve passo no caminho do êxito na longa batalha para recu perar o que tinha perdido. Sabia que precisava acreditar naquilo ou a luta já estaria perdida.

Assim que terminou de encher o odre, ouviu o estalido de um galho e virou-se rapidamente. Antes mesmo de completar o movimento estava com a adaga na mão. Praguejou, mais aliviado do que com raiva. Uma Annora de olhos arregalados estava a alguns passos dele, vestida somente de camisola. Olhando-o com prudência, foi até a beirada do riacho para lavar o rosto e as mãos.

— Você me alarmou, moça, e como temos inimigos em todo o lugar, agi assim, mas não pretendi assustá-la — ele disse, guardando a arma.

— Sinto muito. Levarei um tempo até compreender que estamos fugindo e nos escondendo de um homem pe rigoso e agir de acordo. — Enxugou o rosto e as mãos na barra da camisola. — Não achei que minha aproximação tinha sido tão silenciosa. Para dizer a verdade, fiz bas tante barulho, pois estava mais dormindo que acordada.

— Bem, eu estava perdido em pensamentos, o que não é algo bom no momento. Talvez o tempo passado em Dunncraig tenha amenizado as habilidades que desen volvi enquanto fugia. E Meggie?

— Está dormindo e, considerando que é muito cedo, acho que não acordará logo. Ela teve uma noite compli cada. — Sorriu. — E a pequena Meggie gosta de dormir e tem um sono muito profundo. Fiquei surpresa quando você conseguiu despertá-la tão rápido. Se acordar antes que eu volte, vai me esperar ou me chamar.

— Bom. Não gostaria que ela acordasse sozinha e fi casse com medo.

— É difícil de acreditar que as coisas tenham chegado a tal ponto. Estávamos tão próximos de descobrir a ver dade. E tudo isso por causa de uma criada vadia que não soube lidar com uma recusa sua. Espero que ela ainda esteja presa à cama.

James sorriu e a tomou nos braços. Estava tão linda, brava por ele, apesar da violência que sofrerá na noite anterior. Ele tinha medo de se resignar a uma vida de fuga. O ultraje de Annora o lembrou de que aquilo era in justo e de que ele merecia uma vida melhor. Era suficien te para impedir que se transformasse de um homem que fora declarado um proscrito em um fora da lei de fato. O limite era tênue e ele estivera bem próximo de cruzá-lo antes de chegar a Dunncraig.

— Para dizer a verdade, estou feliz que Mab tenha ten tado me seduzir de novo. — Beijou a boca contraída, feliz com a demonstração de ciúme. — Foi o que me enviou ao seu quarto e me permitiu salvá-la de Egan. — Beijou de leve o rosto machucado e desejou espancar o homem novamente. — Está doendo? — perguntou, tocando com gentileza os ferimentos.

— Não. A única coisa que me dói é o fato de você ter que fugir de novo e desta vez comigo e Meggie. Talvez ela e eu devêssemos voltar ou mesmo permanecer aqui.

— Não é uma boa ideia, amor. Quase não consegui salvá-la de Egan desta vez. Não posso e não vou deixá-la ao alcance dele.

— Mas seu irmão... — ela começou.

— Ele logo saberá o que aconteceu comigo. Marta foi instruída a avisá-lo se eu tivesse qualquer problema. Ter que fugir de lá no meio da noite com certeza é um pro blema. Assim que descobrirem que sumimos, ela irá até a vila contar a Simon e a Tormand tudo o que sabe, in cluindo tudo o que viu e escutou.

Annora assentiu e percebeu que James a estava condu zindo para um círculo de árvores pequeno e protegido.

— O que está fazendo, James? — perguntou, apesar de o brilho nos olhos dele revelar suas intenções.

— Estava pensando em como será difícil que fiquemos sozinhos, uma vez que Meggie está conosco. E, então, per cebi que estamos bem sozinhos no momento.

— Meggie... — ela começou a protestar enquanto ele a empurrava contra uma árvore.

— Disse que ela dormiria um pouco mais e gritaria por você se acordasse com medo.

— Bem, sim, eu disse isso.

James beijou-a e a maneira como a língua dele a pro vocava, acariciando o interior de sua boca, abafou qual quer tentativa de protesto.

Ela o envolveu com os braços e correspondeu ao bei jo, desejando-o tão intensamente quanto ele a deseja va. Sabia que deveria negar-se com veemência e voltar para o chalé para ficar com Meggie, pois era dia claro e eles estavam do lado de fora, coisas com que achava que uma verdadeira dama não deveria concordar. Ele colo cou suas pernas ao redor da cintura e se esfregou contra ela, fazendo-a suspeitar que não fariam amor devagar e com delicadeza. Já vira um homem possuir uma mulher daquela maneira uma ou duas vezes e havia pensado que parecia rude e grosseiro. Contudo, não se sentia assim. Talvez apenas porque fosse James e ela gostasse de tudo o que ele fazia para proporcionar-lhes prazer.

— Doce e adorável Annora, quero possuí-la aqui e ago ra — ele murmurou. — Diga sim.

Ela sentia o sangue quente ao sentir sua ereção, ao ser beijada e acariciada, e ficou curiosa a respeito de como seria amá-lo daquela maneira.

— Sim — concordou.

— Ah, você é uma moça encantadora e muito disposta.

— Tento ser.

Ele riu e penetrou-a, fazendo-a agarrar-se ao corpo firme durante o movimento impetuoso e selvagem. Não houve ternura, nem beijos carinhosos e provocantes so bre a pele quente, nem palavras doces. Foi rápido, furioso e extremamente excitante. O clímax que a atingiu fez com que gritasse o nome dele, pensando em como era li bertador escutar o eco de seu grito no ar. Pouco depois, ele se uniu a ela no momento sublime.

Quando recuperou o fôlego, James colocou-a de pé. Sorriu quando ela se apoiou nele, passando os braços por sua cintura. Annora não somente era ardente como era também ousada. Queria desesperadamente resolver o problema com MacKay para aproveitar ao lado dela toda a felicidade que ela lhe proporcionava em mais do que alguns breves momentos roubados. Ansiava também pela liberdade de fazer amor com ela quando quisesse e da forma que quisesse. Ter uma parceira intrépida dava ideias a um homem, pensou. Afastou-se antes de demonstrar a ela que as imagens criadas em sua mente começavam a provocar de novo seu corpo, que não se can sava de querê-la.

Contudo, manteve as mãos em seus ombros, sem que rer dar a impressão de que, saciado, não precisava mais dela. Fazer amor de forma apressada e impetuosa podia ser excitante, mas não permitia todas as carícias e pa lavras doces que mostravam a uma mulher que ela era importante. Distanciar-se apressadamente dela seria o mesmo que sair da cama, vestir-se e ir embora após o ato de amor. A última coisa que queria era que ela se sentis se usada ou, pior, que questionasse o próprio comporta mento e lutasse para sufocar a natureza ardente.

— Você é uma doçura bem-vinda no meio de toda a amargura que minha vida tem sido há tanto tempo — declarou, beijando-a na testa quando ela pressionou o rosto corado contra seu peito.

— Sou uma devassa terrível — ela sussurrou, aterro rizada ao perceber que não estava envergonhada.

— Não, moça, não é não. Se fosse, não teria sido uma virgem intocada na idade avançada de vinte e quatro anos. — Teve que se controlar para não rir quando ela levantou a cabeça para encará-lo.

— Idade avançada? — perguntou, surpresa ao repa rar que a voz soava como o ruído que Mungo fazia quan do encontrava outro gato desconhecido andando em seu território.

— Não quis dizer que você é velha, apenas que a maio ria das mulheres tem um ou dois homens antes de atin gir essa idade. — Afastou-se para pegar o odre de vinho, pois tinha a nítida impressão de que ela queria chutá-lo.

— Claro que sim. A maioria das moças de minha ida de já está casada há algum tempo.

— Annora, você acredita mesmo que elas esperaram com paciência pela bênção do padre? — Meneou a cabeça. — Não. Se um gosta do outro, assim que um casal fica noivo tenta chegar a uma cama o mais rápido possível. E as moças mais pobres podem ter muitos amantes antes de encontrar um marido. Somente as muito jovens, as muito religiosas e as muito ricas se apegam à virgindade.

— Não sou nada disso.

— Não, você é uma dama e, apesar de não ser rica, sempre viveu entre eles. Sempre entre as paredes do cas telo e, de alguma forma, ligada aos que governam. Os pobres trabalham do amanhecer ao anoitecer a semana inteira e anseiam por um momento de êxtase. Onde acha que todos aqueles jovens famintos obtêm experiência?

Annora não tinha intenção de responder àquela per gunta. Seguramente não queria ouvir o tolo contar uma ou duas histórias sobre seu passado romântico, sem dú vida vasto. O leve sorriso malicioso no rosto charmoso indicava que ele sabia daquilo também. Não era tão in gênua a ponto de achar que todas as mulheres que nun ca tinham tido um amante eram santas ou que todas as que tinham tido eram pecadoras destinadas a queimar pela eternidade no inferno. Por outro lado, mulheres que permitiam que os amantes as possuíssem contra uma ár vore à luz do dia perto de um rio deviam estar oscilando precariamente à beira do inferno.

Apesar de todas as boas intenções, ela tinha acabado de abrir a boca para dizer isso quando escutou Meggie cha mar por ela. Responder era um disfarce perfeito para o re cuo que estava planejando, e correu na direção do chalé.

— Tenho que dar uma olhada ao redor — James dis se para a figura que sumia rapidamente de sua vista. — Não se afaste do chalé.

Sabia que era tolice ficar gritando no bosque quando deveriam estar tentando se esgueirar em silêncio para longe do inimigo, mas era tarde demais para consertar o erro. Teria que falar com as duas a respeito da necessi dade do silêncio quando retornasse. Repreendeu-se com severidade por causa do perigo de se distrair com a pró pria luxúria. Quando fazia amor com Annora, tinha ape nas consciência dela e de como o fazia se sentir. MacKay poderia ter se aproximado o suficiente para espetá-lo na árvore enquanto se amavam e ele não acreditava que te ria escutado.

Apesar de não saber o que o conduzia para onde estava se dirigindo, decidiu seguir os instintos. Alguém já devia ter encontrado Egan ou Mab, o que o impedia de gastar muito tempo com um pressentimento, mas não havia peri go algum em ceder a isso por um momento ou dois. Muitos de seus primos insistiriam que fizesse aquilo, pensou com um sorriso ao se aproximar do abrigo das árvores e co meçar a andar na direção de Dunncraig. Como não eram seus parentes de sangue, era impossível ter a mesma ha bilidade que muitos deles tinham. Admitia, contudo, ter instintos muito bons que haviam se aprimorado durante os anos de exílio. No momento, eles o impeliam a exami nar o lugar.

Estava prestes a se virar de costas e voltar ao chalé, contrariado por ter perdido tempo procurando por nada, quando escutou vozes. Esgueirando-se mais adiante nas sombras das árvores, moveu-se em direção a elas até ver cinco homens dando água para os cavalos. Deitou-se no chão para analisá-los. Estava um pouco longe para ver o emblema em suas roupas, mas suspeitava que perten ciam ao clã dos MacLaren, aquele que MacKay tinha atacado. Alarmou-se ao perceber que o grupo de reconheci mento estava perambulando pelas terras de Dunncraig.

— Acho que precisamos descobrir o que está enfure cendo aquele bastardo — disse um homem enorme e peludo, cujo cabelo e barba escuros cobriam quase seu rosto inteiro. — Pode ser útil.

— Concordo, mas com tantos de seus homens caval gando por aí em todas as direções, é muito perigoso — observou um outro. — Viu como estão agarrando cada homem, mulher e criança que encontram e exigindo res postas, Ellar. Não temos como nos esconder entre os pas tores ou alguém do tipo desta vez.

Ellar coçou a longa e espessa barba.

— Bem, Robbie, pelo pouco que ouvi enquanto batiam naquele pobre homem que apenas se aliviava do lado de fora da choupana, eles estão procurando por alguém cha mado Annora.

— Acho que é a babá da filha do bastardo.

— A menininha de cachos loiros?

— Acho que é isso, apesar de eu sempre ter achado que ela era filha de Drummond.

— Meu primo Will diz que ela é. Ele não acredita no que MacKay diz — acrescentou um homem baixo de cabe los castanhos ao lado de Ellar. — E acho que nosso senhor cometeu um erro ao não conhecer tudo sobre aquele cre tino do MacKay. Por isso, não estava preparado para um ataque de Dunncraig, que levou à morte do pobre David.

— Acho que tem razão, Ian, mas não vou dizer isso a ele — manifestou-se Ellar. — Você vai?

— Não — grunhiu lan. — Então, o que faremos agora se não pudermos continuar reunindo informações?

— Conseguimos algumas. Sabemos que a criança, a babá e um carpinteiro fugiram do castelo e que MacKay está disposto a espancar até a morte todos que encontre para tentar descobrir onde os três estão.

— E que ele e quase todos os homens estão cavalgan do por aí, tendo deixado o castelo praticamente desprote gido — observou Robbie.

— Tem certeza de que devemos dizer isso ao senhor? — perguntou lan. — Ele está quase louco de tristeza com a morte de David, que era seu filho predileto. Ele vai nos convocar às armas para cavalgar até Dunncraig sem he sitação.

Ellar assentiu.

— Sei disso e é uma maneira rápida de enviar-nos para a morte, mas temos que contar. A forma com que esses tolos estão conduzindo a busca não permanecerá em segredo por muito tempo.

James sentiu o impulso de chamá-los quando os viu montar e se afastar. Poderiam ser convencidos a se unir em sua luta contra MacKay, mas havia também uma grande chance de o verem como uma fonte de recompensa e a Annora e Meggie como armas para usar contra o ini migo. Pelo que se lembrava, o senhor dos MacLaren nunca tinha sido muito inteligente e agora estava pertur bado pelo sofrimento. Apesar de ser tentador conquistar alguns aliados, sabia que não poderia arriscar a seguran ça das duas com algo que não sentia ser seguro.

Assim que os homens de MacLaren sumiram de vis ta, começou a voltar para o chalé o mais rapidamente possível. Sentia uma urgência crescente conforme corria. Apesar de ter conseguido algumas informações úteis, co meçou a temer que seus instintos o tivessem enganado ao deixá-las sozinhas no momento em que era mais im portante que permanecessem unidos e fugissem.

Annora terminou de empacotar os poucos pertences que tinham levado e sentou-se em uma pedra para ob servar Meggie pular pela clareira na qual ficava o cha lé. Perguntou-se o que teria acontecido com as pessoas que moravam ali. Pouco depois, concluiu que era melhor não pensar naquilo. Donnell tinha afastado, enforcado e aprisionado muitos em Dunncraig, apenas por achar que eram leais demais a James. Após uma breve prece por quem quer que tivesse vivido ali, voltou os pensamentos para o que viria a seguir.

Era provavelmente uma boa ideia que James as levas se para sua família em vez de fugir para a França, mas o pensamento de encontrar todos os seus parentes a deixava nervosa. Ele tinha dito que muitos possuíam dons simila res ao dela. Aquilo significava que seria quase impossível manter um segredo e ela tinha um bem grande que não queria revelar. Achava que a família dele iria querer que a mulher que ele tomara como amante fosse a mesma que cuidasse de sua filha.

— Annora, está escutando alguma coisa? — pergun tou Meggie, correndo para o lado dela. — Estou ouvindo algo. Acho que alguém está vindo.

Pouco depois, ela também escutou. Da direção do riacho, ouvia alguém ou algo contra as árvores e a vegetação ras teira, sem cuidado com uma aproximação silenciosa. Sabia que aquele som só podia significar que ela e Meggie esta vam bem no meio de um perigo que se aproximava. Se fos se somente um cavaleiro, podia ser alguém passando por ali a caminho de algum lugar, um viajante ou uma pessoa de Dunncraig. No entanto, havia mais do que um cavaleiro, o que podia significar tanto um ataque a Dunncraig quan to que Donnell e seus homens estavam prestes a encontrar quem procuravam. Saqueadores a veriam como um prê mio maravilhoso e Donnell as veria como quem precisasse aprender quem governava suas vidas. Nenhuma das cir cunstâncias era favorável para elas.

Agarrou seus pertences e pegou a mão de Meggie. Mal tinha dado alguns passos na única direção que não pare cia oferecer perigo quando a pequena clareira encheu-se de homens. Donnell e mais que uma dúzia de cavaleiros entraram pelos dois lados, parando os cavalos brusca mente ao vê-las. Pouco depois, James surgiu por entre as árvores, parando para encará-los.

Por um instante, Annora só observou a confrontação silenciosa, o coração acelerado de medo por James. Queria gritar para que corresse, mas, assim que abriu a boca, foi silenciada por um breve e duro olhar dele. Começou a afastar-se de todos aqueles homens que olhavam para James com fúria e ódio. Ela o via retribuir o olhar e sabia que, a qualquer momento, a tensão silenciosa explodiria, não queria que Meggie fosse pega no meio de uma batalha, mesmo que fosse breve. James era apenas uma pessoa contra uma dúzia de homens armados e ela sabia que não tinham chance de escapar. Tudo o que podia fazer era rezar pela vida dele.

 **Capítulo V**

— Veio aqui para morrer, então, MacKay? — James perguntou, desembainhando a espada. Annora piscou. Ele era louco? Pensou, então, em como ele devia se sentir. Não só tinha sido obrigado a aban donar a busca pela verdade e fugir de Dunncraig, como tinha perdido qualquer oportunidade de recuperar seu nome ao ser descoberto por Donnell. Morreria com o mundo acreditando que ele matara a esposa.

— Você é um tolo, Drummond — Donnell devolveu. — Pensou que podia me derrotar ao seduzir minha prima?

— Eu não a seduzi. Trouxe-a junto porque ela cuida da criança. Peguei a menina para trazê-lo até mim. — Olhou para todos os homens que o cercavam. — Devia ter adivi nhado que seria covarde demais para vir sozinho. Não é homem suficiente para me enfrentar? Prefere lutar contra pobres homens acorrentados?

— Algo ruim vai acontecer, Annora? — sussurrou Meggie.

— Temo que sim, amor — murmurou uma resposta enquanto continuava tentando se afastar da clareira.

— Quero ir para casa.

— Fique quietinha, querida. É melhor não atrairmos à atenção sobre nós.

Parecia que o destino não estava disposto a colaborar com ela, pensou, ao ser agarrada pelas costas. Não precisou olhar para saber que era Egan quem a segurava, pois havia reconhecido o cheiro desagradável. Meggie gritou e começou a chutá-lo, mas os esforços dela foram inter rompidos ao ser atingida por um tapa tão forte que a derrubou. Desesperada para alcançá-la e se certificar de que não estava ferida, Annora começou a se debater nos braços dele, chutando e praguejando.

James olhou sua filha no chão e sentiu-se aliviado quando a viu se sentar, as lágrimas misturadas à terra deixando uma trilha em seu rosto. Vislumbrou Annora, que lutava para se livrar e ir até a criança, antes de se virar de novo para Donnell MacKay.

Como as coisas tinham dado tão errado? James se perguntou. Estremeceu, sentindo-se estranhamente en torpecido, exceto pela necessidade pulsante de matar aquele homem. O destino estava sendo muito cruel e o fracasso deixava um gosto amargo em sua boca. A úni ca fagulha de esperança decorria do fato que, em breve, Tormand e Simon saberiam do ocorrido e fariam o máxi mo possível para livrar Annora e Meggie daquele bastar do. Não se permitiria pensar em nada além da segurança delas, pois suas perdas eram tão grandes que temia en louquecer, caso se permitisse pensar nelas.

— Acho que é hora de você se render, lobo — disse MacKay.

— Por quê? Para que possa me matar lentamente, como fez com meus homens?

James não via razão para negar sua identidade.

— Sim — respondeu Donnell, com um sorriso.

Em seguida, quase todos os homens correram para cima de James. Annora gritou, certa de que o veria mas sacrado diante de seus olhos. Ele conseguiu se manter firme durante um tempo, revelando uma habilidade im pressionante com a espada. Muitos dos atacantes che garam a recuar, apesar das ordens de Donnell para que continuassem a lutar. Então, um homem traiçoeiro se aproximou pelas costas de James, enquanto ele estava ocupado demais enfrentando outros três diante dele. Foi atingido na cabeça com o punho da espada e a força do golpe foi tão grande que ecoou na clareira.

Ao vê-lo cair, um gemido desesperado escapou dos lá bios de Annora. Donnell apeou e andou até James, chutando-o com força. Ela arfou, atraindo a atenção do pri mo e se enrijeceu ao vê-lo se aproximar e examiná-la dos pés à cabeça.

— Então, prima, sentiu necessidade de me trair com esse fora da lei? — perguntou em uma voz tão fria e cal ma que provocou arrepios em sua espinha.

Decidindo permanecer fiel à história de James, de que era somente uma mulher arrastada para tomar conta de uma criança, meneou a cabeça.

— Tive que ficar com Meggie.

Ele a fitou por tanto tempo que ela temeu que a verda de estivesse, de alguma forma, marcada em seu rosto.

— Acho que há mais — ele murmurou. — Muito mais, mas esse não é o lugar para descobrir a verdade. — Olhou para Egan. — Coloque-a e aquela criança chorona em um cavalo e vamos levar a cabeça desse lobo para o calabouço.

Annora viu, com o canto dos olhos, James ser levantado e lançado sobre um cavalo. Tentava se convencer de que ainda havia esperança, de que ele estar vivo era tudo o que importava, o que não aliviou seu medo. Egan montou-a num cavalo e praticamente jogou Meggie em seus braços.

Ficou aliviada ao ver que ele não montou atrás dela. Após subir em seu próprio cavalo, ele agarrou suas réde as e a conduziu de volta para Dunncraig. Annora tentava acalmar a menina e, ao mesmo tempo, esforçava-se para não pensar no que enfrentaria ao chegar. Donnell não acre ditara que ela era apenas uma vítima inocente. De alguma forma, teria que convencê-lo, pois corria o risco de ser tran cafiada e, portanto, de ser impedida de ajudar James.

Tentando ser discreta, olhou para onde o corpo inerte do amado chacoalhava no lombo de um cavalo. O sangue, que escorria da ferida, manchava o rosto. Apesar de não achar que fosse um bom sinal, lembrou-se de que os feri mentos costumavam sangrar muito, o que amenizou um pouco seu medo.

Precisava de um plano. Se tivesse a sorte de não ser surrada com tanta brutalidade a ponto de não conseguir se mexer, ou de não ser trancada para ser enviada para a forca como traidora, precisaria de um plano para libertá-lo. Era difícil pensar com clareza quando estava prestes a enfrentar sozinha uma punição que não tinha ideia de qual seria, ao mesmo tempo em que temia pela vida de seu amado, mas se esforçou para afastar aquelas preocupações. Teria uma chance muito pequena de ajudá-lo e em pouco tempo. Não deixaria com que a fraqueza despertada por seus sentimentos a fizesse perder a oportunidade.

Quando finalmente viu-se diante de Donnell no es critório, estava exausta. Egan não saíra de perto dela enquanto cuidava de Meggie, que ainda chorava. Seu silêncio e a forma como a encarava começavam a enlou quecê-la. Era como se estivesse tentando ver algum sinal de que tivesse sido tocada por outro homem. O fato de ter tomado James como amante tornava difícil que agisse como uma virgem inocente e confusa. Não se sentia cul pada por amá-lo, mas achava que talvez algo que disses se ou fizesse pudesse entregá-la.

— Quer que eu acredite que partiu com Drummond porque ele tinha pegado a criança? — perguntou Donnell, esticando-se na cadeira atrás da mesa de trabalho, os olhos fixos nela.

— Você a pôs sob meus cuidados. Senti que era meu dever ficar com ela e tentar protegê-la.

— Ah, e o fato de Drummond ter ido até seu quarto e espancado Egan não ocorreu porque são amantes?

— Posso ter nascido bastarda, primo, mas aprendi com os erros de minha mãe — disse, com frieza. — Egan estava tentando me estuprar. Foi ao meu quarto sem ter sido con vidado. Eu não o atraí até lá para que mestre Lavengeance o encontrasse, se é isso o que está insinuando.

— Aquele homem não é mestre Lavengeance. Ele é sir James Drummon, o homem que matou nossa prima Mary.

— Tem certeza disso? —Annora fingiu incredulidade. Donnell endireitou-se na cadeira e a fitou.

— Claro que sim. Não estranhou que ele tenha dois olhos bons e ainda assim use um tapa-olho?

Annora tinha se esquecido de que ele havia descarta do o tapa-olho durante a fuga à noite.

— Bem, um pouco, mas há muitas razões para se usar tal coisa. Um ferimento, uma fraqueza no olho, uma infecção...

— Sim, sim — ele a interrompeu. — Bem, serei gen til e fingirei que estou acreditando em suas explicações e desculpas para estar com meu maior inimigo. James Drummond quer me ver morto, prima. Ele se disfarçou para entrar em Dunncraig e conquistar minha confiança a fim de me matar. O fato de você ter ficado amiga dele não me impede de achar que seja confiável.

— Ele era um carpinteiro, primo. Sempre achei que fosse.

— Você acha que um carpinteiro faria isso comigo? — sibilou Egan, agarrando-a pelo braço e virando-a de frente para ele.

O rosto de Egan estava horrível, pensou. Não tinha tido a oportunidade de observá-lo bem. Os olhos estavam tão escuros e inchados que não sabia como ele enxergara o suficiente para cavalgar.

— Você estava tentando me estuprar e me batendo. — Ela tocou de leve o próprio rosto, ainda ferido. — Tudo o que vi quando ele entrou foi alguém que me salvaria. Admito que suspeitei e fiquei desapontada quando o ho mem que eu considerava meu salvador me arrastou com ele e pegou Meggie. Mas, como disse, senti que era meu dever ficar com ela.

— Como vocês saíram do castelo sem serem vistos? — exigiu Donnell.

Essa seria uma resposta difícil, pensou Annora, con tente por ter considerado todas as possíveis respostas e desculpas. Não era uma mentirosa muito boa, mas, como já tinha planejado o que diria, começou a falar, esforçan do-se para parecer convincente.

Enquanto contava uma história elaborada sobre se esgueirar nas sombras com um homem armado e uma crian ça sonolenta, observou Donnell com atenção. Ele franziu o cenho, mas não conseguiu saber se ele estava refletindo ou se não acreditava. Tampouco foi tomada por alguma sen sação que indicasse o que ele estava sentindo ou pensan do. Como ele tinha muitas evidências de que seus homens nem sempre a vigiavam bem, não se envergonhou de dizer que a guarda desatenta foi o motivo de elas terem sido levadas com tanta facilidade para fora do castelo.

— Ele é mais esperto do que pensei — murmurou Donnell.

— Acredita nisso tudo? — perguntou Egan.

— Na maior parte. Só me pergunto se minha querida prima é a vítima inocente que alega ser.

Ela sentiu uma gota de suor escorrer por suas costas, mas manteve a expressão de inocente tranquilidade.

— Nunca vi nada demais nele, primo. Você confiou nele e achei que também poderia. E, como ele me salvou duas vezes das tentativas de Egan de roubar minha vir tude, como poderia achar que não era um bom homem, alguém em que eu pudesse confiar?

— Você é minha e tenho o direito de tomá-la em qual quer lugar e da forma que eu queira — disse Egan, atin gindo-a com as costas da mão.

O impacto da queda foi tão grande que Annora ficou tonta por um instante. Percebeu que Donnell não dissera ou fizera nada para impedi-lo, e a aprovação silenciosa a inquietou. Aquilo significava que, apesar de não ter de tectado as mentiras, suspeitava que ela não tinha sido sincera.

Egan levantou-a e chacoalhou-a.

— Olhe para a boca dela — gritou. — É evidente que foi beijada.

— Parece mesmo, prima — comentou Donnell. — Tem certeza de que não permitiu que aquele bastardo a sedu zisse?

— Acha que sou uma prostituta? — perguntou, ul trajada ante a mera sugestão de que tivesse tomado um amante. — Não acha que sei dizer quando estou sendo seduzida? Não sou minha mãe.

— Mas tem o sangue dela.

— Carrego também o de meu avô e ele não era um tolo.

— Ah, verdade. Ainda assim acho que não acredito completamente na sua história.

— Não posso mudá-la, pois é verdadeira.

— É o que você diz. Porém, acho que permitirei que Egan acalme um pouco a fúria que o está deixando tão tenso e que tente convencê-la de que pode ter algo mais a contar.

Antes que percebesse o que estava acontecendo, Annora foi atingida por um soco no rosto. Permaneceu em pé apenas devido ao forte aperto em seu braço. Ao vê-lo sorrir, soube que enfrentaria um interrogatório longo e doloroso. Rezou para ter forças para se manter firme e fiel à história que tinha contado.

Pareceram horas de violência e dor, os golpes inter calados com as mesmas questões repetidas vezes, até Donnell dizer:

— Chega, Egan. Se ela não estiver dizendo a verdade vai morrer antes de mudar a história.

Annora permaneceu no lugar em que tinha caído com o último golpe de Egan. Não havia uma parte de seu cor po que não gritasse de dor. Virou a cabeça sobre o chão gelado apenas o suficiente para olhar para os dois ho mens que a observavam, e se perguntou como podiam es tar livres e vivos enquanto uma pessoa boa como James estava acorrentado no calabouço esperando o que, com certeza, seria uma morte lenta e dolorosa.

Estava começando a pensar que poderia ao menos tentar se sentar quando um homem entrou correndo no escritório gritando:

— Estamos sendo atacados pelos MacLaren.

— Ainda nem escureceu — resmungou Donnell. — O que os tolos pensam que estão fazendo?

— Vingando a morte do primogênito? — perguntou Annora, apoiando-se nas mãos e joelhos.

Um chute forte a lançou ao chão novamente.

— Foi uma morte provocada durante um ataque. Acontece o tempo todo. E somente um idiota ataca um castelo protegido durante o dia.

— Talvez alguém o tenha informado de que não esta mos tão protegidos no momento — disse Egan, levantando-a com violência e quase a atirando em uma cadeira.

Lutando para permanecer consciente, escutou o pri mo interrogar o homem que trouxera a notícia. Pelo que estava sendo dito, deduziu que o clã vizinho quase tinha conseguido tomar o castelo. Somente o retorno súbito dos homens de Donnell havia salvado Dunncraig. Eles ti nham enfrentado e expulsado os MacLaren. Enraivecido, o primo socou o mensageiro com força, quebrando seu nariz. Com o canto dos olhos que inchavam depressa, ela viu o rapaz sair de lá enquanto Donnell começava a elaborar planos com Egan, planos que incluíam caçar os inimigos e massacrá-los.

Quando eles caminharam em direção à porta, Annora pensou ter sido completamente esquecida até que Donnell se virasse para ela, olhando-a com uma expressão contorcida de desgosto. Se tinha chegado a incomodar o primo, sua aparência devia mesmo estar péssima, pensou.

— Não tente sair daqui — ele disse. — Ainda não ter minamos de interrogá-la.

Ela fitou a porta durante um longo tempo após ter se fechado atrás dos dois. Sentou-se na cadeira e tentou lutar contra a dor, perguntando-se o que poderia fazer a seguir.

A porta se abriu devagar, fazendo-a franzir a tes ta. Não podia ser nenhum dos homens, pois eles não ti nham razão para entrar sorrateiramente. A pessoa que se esgueirou para dentro era familiar, mas sua visão estava tão turvada pela dor que não a reconheceu até que esti vesse a apenas alguns passos. Marta estava a seu lado antes que identificasse a tigela com a água e um saco cheio de suprimentos para ajudá-la a curar todas as feri das que faziam o corpo todo latejar.

— Acha que quebraram algum osso, criança? — ela perguntou com gentileza.

— Não, mas acho que não há um pontinho em meu corpo que não esteja ferido — respondeu, achando que a própria voz soava esquisita por causa do inchaço nos lábios. — O que está acontecendo?

— Meggie está no quarto e Annie conseguiu fazê-la dormir — disse, começando a limpar o rosto de Annora. — Temo que o verdadeiro senhor esteja acorrentado na masmorra, onde muitos outros homens bons morreram quando aquele bastardo do seu primo tomou Dunncraig. E MacKay e seu bando estão cavalgando pelos campos tentando matar os MacLaren.

Aquela era uma boa oportunidade para fazer algo, mas todos os pensamentos e a força de Annora pareciam ser consumidos na luta para permanecer consciente. Marta passou unguento nos ferimentos e embrulhou as costelas, que estavam muito machucadas. O simples fato de ter o vestido abaixado e levantado tinha sido pura tortura.

— Devo encontrar Tormand Murray e Simon Innes — disse, esforçando-se para se sentar.

— Moça, foi tão espancada que duvido que consiga se aliviar sem ajuda.

— Tenho que ir até a vila. A luta se estendeu para além dali?

— Sim — respondeu, ajudando-a a se levantar e a recuperar o equilíbrio. — Os tolos os estão caçando na direção das terras dos MacLaren.

— Rezo para que os MacLaren ganhem a corrida para que eu tenha a oportunidade que estava esperando.

— Oportunidade de fazer o quê? Matar-se ao tentar agir quando deveria estar deitada?

— Devo encontrar os dois. Posso trazê-los para dentro do castelo sem serem vistos.

— Ah, claro. James a conduziu para fora pelas passa gens secretas, não?

— Sim, e pretendo trazer ajuda pelo mesmo caminho. Vai tomar conta de Meggie por mim?

— Claro. Vou me assegurar de que ela não seja pega em qualquer luta que aconteça.

— Obrigada. Acho que ela já viu o suficiente. Conforme Marta a acompanhava até a porta, Annora tentou afastar toda a dor e se estabilizar. Não faria bem algum se caísse de cara no chão antes de chegar à vila. Dava cada passo com muito cuidado e, quando chegou à porta que dava para o lado de fora, sentiu que podia caminhar sem auxílio.

— Talvez eu devesse ajudá-la a chegar à vila — dis se Marta, olhando ao redor para o pátio quase deserto. — Não acho que MacKay tenha percebido que deixou o lugar tão vazio.

— Isso é bom. Ele estava furioso, o que o deixou estú pido. James está sendo vigiado, não?

— Sim, por seis sujeitos corpulentos que não permi tiram que eu me aproximasse do rapaz, mesmo dizendo que só fui me assegurar de que ele não morresse do feri mento na cabeça. Eu disse que MacKay ficaria muito in feliz se ele morresse, pois então não poderia torturá-lo.

— E isso não funcionou?

— Não, eles disseram que já sabiam que ele não mor reria e mandaram que eu voltasse com meu traseiro ma gro para a cozinha, que é meu lugar. Vou tentar de novo mais tarde e talvez funcione.

Aqueles homens teriam sorte se não fossem envene nados na próxima refeição, pensou Annora.

— Cuide de Meggie. Ela estará assustada e Donnell pode até tentar feri-la se perceber que está prestes a per der tudo.

— Juro, moça, que a criança ficará segura. Preocupe-se com você.

Annora quase assentiu, mas temeu que o movimento da cabeça dolorida pudesse fazer com que a inconsciência que a rondava a tomasse. Em vez disso, concentrou-se em pôr um pé diante do outro. Conseguiu se equilibrar conforme se movia, mas o caminhar era lento. Achou que parecia uma velha encurvada, mas a última de suas pre ocupações era com a aparência. Quando chegou perto da vila, sentiu que alguém a tomava pelo braço e olhou para a pessoa que caminhava a seu lado.

— Ida, não é seguro ser vista ao meu lado no momento.

— Não é seguro viver em Dunncraig no momento — ela disse. — Não sei onde pensa que vai, mas não suportei vê-la se arrastando por aí, parecendo estar a ponto de cair de cara no chão. Onde está indo?

— Para a hospedaria. Encontrar o irmão de James e sir Simon.

— Bem, está com sorte, pois eles acabaram de voltar ara seus quartos. Escutaram o que aconteceu e acho que estão tentando fazer planos. Não sei o que pensam que podem fazer. Mesmo agora, com a maioria dos homens cavalgando pelos campos e clamando pelo sangue os MacLaren, não seria fácil libertar o senhor daquelas correntes.

— Não. Marta me disse que há seis homens bem gran es vigiando-o e não temos como saber quando os outros vão voltar. Temos que ter um plano mais inteligente do que correr até lá e tentar libertar James. Espero que Simon e Tormand sejam espertos.

— Ah, sim, moça. São muito espertos. Eles não estão aqui há dias sob o nariz de MacKay sem que ele sequer suspeite?

Aquelas palavras lhe deram esperanças ao olhar para as escadas da hospedaria e sentir o corpo inteiro protes tar de dor ante o mero pensamento de subir. Ida passou um braço ao redor de sua cintura e a ajudou. Sentia que, a cada passo, as costelas machucadas fizessem o corpo todo latejar. Sabia que nunca teria subido sem o auxí lio de Ida, e suspeitava que a pobre mulher a estivesse quase carregando quando chegaram ao alto. Bateram na porta, que foi aberta por um homem alto.

— Qual é o problema, Ida? — perguntou, antes de pra guejar e envolver os ombros de Annora com braços fortes.

— Quem é ela e por que a trouxe aqui?

— Ela é Annora MacKay, sir Innes — respondeu. Outro homem alto surgiu ao lado dele.

— Tormand Murray? — Annora quis saber.

— Sim. Meu Deus, o que aconteceu com você?

— Fui interrogada sobre a tentativa de seu irmão de fugir de Dunncraig.

— Por que se arrastou até aqui? Deveria estar na cama.

— Mais tarde. O homem do rei está pronto para aju dar James de outra forma além de reunir informações?

— Sim — disse o próprio Simon.

— Bom, pois posso colocá-los dentro do castelo para que o resgatem antes que Donnell o faça em pedaços. — Sentiu os joelhos fraquejarem. — Apesar de eu achar que isso vai ter que esperar um pouco.

A última coisa que escutou antes de desmaiar foi uma voz profunda dizendo:

— Pegue-a. Ela não precisa de mais ferimentos.

Ao despertar, a primeira coisa de que Annora teve consciência foi da dor. Sentiu, então, um tecido úmido sobre o rosto dolorido, o que provocava algum alívio. Conseguiu abrir um pouco os olhos, o que a surpreendeu, ao se lembrar do motivo de todo o sofrimento. Um rosto charmoso, com olhos de cores diferentes, mas muito bonitos, surgiu em seu estreito campo de visão.

— Tormand Murray? — perguntou, lembrando-se do que James tinha dito a respeito dos olhos do irmão. Não poderia haver outra pessoa na hospedaria da vila com um olho verde e outro azul.

— Sim, e você é a Annora de James.

— Ah, isso soa bem... — Corou ao vê-lo sorrir, dando-se conta de como aquilo soara tolo. — Por quanto tempo fiquei inconsciente? — quis saber.

— Por cinco horas.

— Não! — gritou, aterrorizada ao pensar que poderiam ter perdido a oportunidade de salvar James. — Por que não me acordaram?

— Tentamos algumas vezes, mas decidimos que poderíamos nos preparar enquanto você descansava um pouquinho. — Ele passou um braço em volta dela, ajudando-a a se sentar. — Estamos prontos agora para que nos leve até o lugar em que James está preso. Na verdade, sem esse pequeno descanso, não acho que conseguiria fazer isso.

— Estou assombrado de que tenha chegado até a vila — disse o homem do outro lado da cama, chamando sua atenção. — Simon, senhorita — disse, fazendo uma reve rência. — Ao seu serviço.

— Somente vocês dois? — perguntou, enquanto Ida afastava Tormand do caminho para ajudá-la a beber um pouco de hidromel.

— Não. Enquanto dormia, reunimos alguns homens — replicou Simon. — Não foi difícil encontrar alguns dispostos a livrar Dunncraig de seu primo. Foi ele quem bateu desse jeito em você?

Sir Innes estava evidentemente incomodado por ver uma mulher espancada daquela forma, o que era Um bom sinal. Apesar de James ter dito que poderiam confiar nele, estava precavida em relação a qualquer um no momento. Infelizmente, James não podia esperar até que decidisse em quem confiar.

— Não. Egan, seu braço direito, fez as honras — res pondeu. — Estava ansioso por isso, pois James o espancou antes de fugirmos. Donnell matou algum dos MacLaren? Era o que pretendia fazer quando saiu.

Tormand meneou a cabeça.

— Não, eles escaparam, mas poucos retornaram para lá. Simon achou que poderiam ser uma boa fonte de ho mens treinados em luta. Precisaremos de pessoas assim para retomar Dunncraig.

— Claro que sim, e os MacLaren devem estar ansiosos para ajudar. Donnell fez um bom trabalho ao se livrar de todos os que eram leais a James. Quando querem que os conduza para dentro do castelo?

— Dentro de uma hora.

Annora afundou-se nos travesseiros.

— Então, deem-me um tecido molhado de novo para eu colocar sobre os olhos. Vai me ajudar a enxergar me lhor o caminho quando chegar a hora de partirmos.

— Acha que uma hora será suficiente? — perguntou Tormand enquanto a atendia.

— Sim. Só não esperem que eu faça nada além de de sabar em um canto qualquer assim que eu entrar.

— Vou cuidar eu mesmo para que fique em um lugar seguro.

Ela colocou o tecido sobre os olhos, quase suspirando de prazer diante da sensação, antes de ouvir a porta ser fechada.

— Ida?

— Estou aqui. Descanse, moça. Vai precisar de toda a força que tiver para enfrentar as próximas horas.

— Vamos vencer desta vez, não?

— Ah, sim, não duvido disso por nenhum instante.

— Ela não tinha condições nem de se levantar. Ainda não acredito que tenha caminhado até aqui para nos en contrar — disse Tormand, assim que entraram no quarto de Simon.

O homem do rei serviu uma caneca de cerveja para cada um.

— Ela não aparenta ter tanta força, e foi necessária muita para que fizesse o que fez. E as costelas estão ata das, o que significa que estão seriamente feridas. Posso dizer que é uma agonia respirar com tais ferimentos.

— Então, não acredita mais que não possamos confiar nela.

— Não, mas não porque ela tenha vindo até aqui toda machucada. Isso mostra que ela é uma boa mulher. Contudo, o que me convenceu foi o olhar em seu rosto quando você a chamou de a "Annora de James". Apesar de todo o inchaço e dos hematomas, percebi que ela ficou encantada. — Tormand riu ao vê-lo tentar imitar a voz dela. — Tinha aquele tom doce de uma mulher que acre dita estar apaixonada.

Tormand meneou a cabeça.

— Você é um cínico, Simon. Um homem duro. Talvez algum dia me diga o que o tornou tão amargo em relação a coisas como amor e casamento, fazendo-o desconfiar tanto das mulheres.

— Talvez. No momento, isso não importa. Acredito que ela sinta que está apaixonada, o que a impeliu a fazer algo realmente extraordinário. Eu apenas gostaria que você conhecesse as passagens secretas do castelo para que a pobrezinha pudesse ficar na cama e receber os cui dados necessários.

— Bem, James pretendia me explicar, e até mesmo desenhar um mapa, mas então tudo deu errado e ele teve que fugir.

— É bom que a moça as conheça, ou seu irmão não te ria chance de sobreviver, e nós dois sabemos que MacKay não o presenteará com uma morte rápida e limpa.

Tormand deu um grande gole na cerveja e examinou o cálice de madeira em suas mãos.

— Esse é um dos trabalhos de James. O estalajadeiro deve tê-los comprados para seus melhores aposen tos. — Suspirou e olhou para Simon. — Sei bem quem é MacKay e do que ele é capaz. Sei que assim que ele atravessar os portões de Dunncraig, meu irmão sofrerá muito. James vai aguentar. Ele esperará que eu chegue para auxiliá-lo, mas nunca me culpará se eu falhar e não conseguir salvá-lo. Não é necessário dizer que eu quero poupá-lo da dor e salvar sua vida, mas no momento não é isso o que mais consome minha mente. Quero alcançá-lo antes que MacKay o torture muito, antes que ele destrua as mãos de James.

— Suas mãos? — Simon olhava para o cálice idêntico ao outro que segurava. — Ele faz um trabalho lindo.

— Não é trabalho para James. Sim, ele pode ganhar dinheiro com tal habilidade, mas faz isso porque preci sa. Sempre fez. Ele consegue ficar diante de um pedaço de madeira, olhar para ela por um tempo e, de repente, começar a trabalhar. Algumas vezes, visualiza uma ima gem, outras vezes esboça algo em um pergaminho para mostrar para alguém o que ele vê, ou apenas para ter certeza de que o que ele vê ficará bom. Sempre fica.

— Temo que nunca tenha compreendido tais coisas, o tecelão ou o ourives, ainda que haja muitos ao redor. E seu irmão é um senhor de terras.

— Não importa. Se ele fosse rei, ainda o veríamos en talhando algo na madeira. De verdade, ele precisa fazer isso. Se MacKay destruir essa habilidade, machucando suas mãos, ele irá matar algo em meu irmão, algo que não tenho certeza que nem mesmo Annora possa conser tar. Acho que é assim que acontece com muitas pessoas que tem tais dons.

— Então, devemos libertá-lo de MacKay antes que isso aconteça. Se serve de conforto, apesar de toda a astúcia e brutalidade, não acho que MacKay seja tão esperto. Não acho que ele saiba qual é o ponto fraco de James.

— Rezo para que tenha razão, pois, se souber da im portância do trabalho de James, as mãos dele serão o pri meiro alvo.

James despertou com água fria atingindo com força seu rosto. Sentia que a cabeça iria rachar ao meio. O cor po parecia ter sido lançado de um penhasco e se chocado contra as pedras diversas vezes. MacKay sentira-se ofen dido com o ataque dos MacLaren a Dunncraig e quisera que pagassem com sangue pelo insulto. Contudo, retor nara da perseguição furioso por não ter conseguido ma tar nenhum deles e tinha usado seu corpo para amenizar a ira. Um soco forte no rosto o tinha enviado para uma escuridão muito bem-vinda. Aparentemente, o intervalo tinha acabado.

Olhou na direção da água e teve que piscar diversas vezes para conseguir enxergar. Não viu nada até olhar para baixo e identificar Marta, segurando um balde de água, uma caneca e um saco.

— Bom, está acordado agora — ela disse, colocando o balde no chão e abrindo o saco.

— E você acha que eu devia me sentir bem por isso? — Se MacKay voltasse logo, com certeza iria preferir es tar inconsciente.

— Sim e não. — Olhou ao redor antes de começar a lavar seu corpo. — Ele vai voltar logo e pretende fazê-lo implorar misericórdia.

— Ele estará enterrado e terá apodrecido antes que isso aconteça.

— Eu não teria tanta certeza. Ele já subjugou muitos homens corajosos.

— Meus homens, você quer dizer. Bons homens que não romperiam o juramento feito a mim, ainda que isso tivesse poupado suas vidas.

— Sim, as semanas seguintes à sua partida foram mui to tristes. Mas, em breve, tudo ficará bem novamente.

James encarou a mulher que estava nas pontas dos pés lavando seus braços.

— Teve uma visão? Viu-me fora daqui, e não somente um cadáver esperando o enterro?

Marta fez um ruído impaciente ante o cinismo em sua voz.

— Sabe muito bem que eu não tenho habilidade ou dom ou como quiser chamar. O que tenho é um par de boas orelhas e, no momento, um pouco mais de conheci mento que você.

— E um pouco difícil se informar enquanto se está pendurado em uma parede sendo socado com brutalida de. — James quase sorriu antes as imprecações criativas que ouviu. — O que sabe? — perguntou em voz baixa. — Sabe como estão Meggie e Annora?

— Suas moças estão bem. Meggie está um pouco as sustada e Annora um pouco machucada.

— Somente um pouco?

— Bem, quando MacKay saiu para perseguir os MacLaren, ela foi até a vila encontrar seu irmão e o ami go. Então, não estava tão mal, certo?

James não ficou muito convencido, mas resolveu que não era hora de discutir. Ela tinha dito que as duas esta vam vivas, e aceitaria aquilo no momento.

— O que sabe além disso?

— Sei bastante — ela disse, em voz suave. — Os guar das que estavam aqui acabaram de sair para buscar comida e trocar de roupa. MacKay pensa que eu estou na cozinha. Acho que ele não entendeu que eu não esta va pedindo para ver você, eu estava dizendo que viria.

Então, eu desci, disse àqueles brutamontes idiotas que o vigiavam que cuidaria de suas feridas, e eles acharam que não haveria problemas.

— E eles não discutiram? Não acho que o cretino man de alguém aqui em baixo com frequência para cuidar dos prisioneiros.

Marta suspirou.

— Ele já fez isso. Queria manter seus homens vivos o máximo possível. Ainda sonho com algumas coisas da queles tempos.

— Sinto muito que tenha tido que passar por isso. Eu não devia ter partido.

— Livre-se da culpa, rapaz. Teve que fugir para salvar a própria vida. Além disso, ninguém achava que MacKay iria ameaçar seus homens, como ele fez. A maioria espe rava que ele obtivesse um juramento ou que os mandasse partir daqui. Alguns, que tinham escutado histórias mui to sombrias sobre ele, foram embora logo depois de você. Outros juraram fidelidade e ficaram, apesar de nunca te rem se misturado, de fato, com os homens que chegaram com MacKay. O único pensamento deles foi, e ainda é, so breviver e ficar perto de seus entes queridos.

— Eu não tinha percebido que alguns de meus ho mens ainda estavam aqui. Pensei que estivessem todos mortos ou que tivessem partido. Quantos?

— Cinco, eu acho. Eles tinham amantes ou família aqui e não quiseram ir embora. Edmund não conhece todos tão bem para saber. Mas eles estão prontos agora — ela sussurrou.

— Prontos para quê? — Sentiu-se melhor após ter sido lavado e ter as feridas cobertas com unguentos, mas a cabeça ainda latejava com tanta força que tinha dificul dade para acompanhar o que ela dizia.

— Para o resgate, rapaz. Desta vez, o bastardo não vai vencer.

Antes que pudesse perguntar o que ela queria dizer, Marta já estava na porta da prisão. Logo depois, os guar das retornaram e a expulsaram. James ficou tenso ao aguardar a chegada de MacKay. Daquela vez, o homem aproveitaria.

Sentiu um tremor percorrê-lo, mas escondeu-os dos guardas pressionando-se com força contra a parede de pedras atrás de si. Qualquer pessoa em sã consciência se preocuparia com o que estava prestes a acontecer, mas ele se recusava a demonstrar medo. Ainda tinha seu or gulho, e, se fosse morrer, queria que fosse com coragem e dignidade.

Pensando em Annora, sentiu o coração partido. Finalmente, tinha encontrado a mulher perfeita, sua verdadeira companheira, e não poderia ter o futuro de sejado ao lado dela. Não haveria crianças de cabelos negros e olhos azuis. Sua pequena Meggie se tornaria mulher acreditando que MacKay fosse seu pai, e havia uma grande chance de Annora ser obrigada a se casar com Egan ou fugir para a casa de algum parente, alguém que não se importava com ela. Sabia que o irmão faria o máximo para protegê-las, mas não seria fácil. Suas duas mulheres estavam sendo mantidas ali e, após a tentativa de fuga, a vigilância seria reforçada.

Ansiava em vê-las mais uma vez, mas sabia que seria impossível. Seria também perigoso para Annora. Se ela tivesse conseguido convencer o primo de que fora a ví tima inocente de um homem louco, teria chance de sair viva daquilo tudo.

Por um instante, temeu que ela tivesse sido incapaz de mentir tão bem. Era uma mulher muito honesta.

— Bem, vamos dar uma olhada no grande senhor Drummond pendurado aí, como carne fresca. — James escutou uma voz feminina, que conhecia bem.

Olhando para Mab, quase ofegou. A mulher estava péssima, com o rosto seriamente ferido e o cabelo cortado em comprimentos diferentes. Mab tinha pagado muito caro por não tê-lo mantido no quarto.

— E por que permitiram que você descesse? — per guntou de forma tão zombeteira e rude que provocou ri sos nos guardas. Ela corou, enfurecida. — Não há nada do que me distrair aqui, moça. Pode ir.

— Não vai escapar desse lugar, cabeça de lobo. Ao me nos, não com vida.

James encolheu o ombro e se esforçou para esconder a dor provocada pelo movimento.

— E bem óbvio que não tem intenção de me ajudar nem de demonstrar um pouco de compaixão. Então, como já perguntei cada vez que tentou rastejar para a minha cama, por que está aqui?

— Talvez eu só queira ver MacKay ensinar um pouco de humildade a você antes que o enforque.

— E talvez você precise ter o resto do cabelo cortado — disse uma voz profunda, fazendo-a empalidecer e sair de lá apressada.

James olhou para Egan e soube que fora ele a tentar destruir o que Mab considerava ser a sua beleza. Tinha ido ele também quem continuara mandando a tola mulher até seu quarto. Era próprio do homem fazer com que qualquer um perto dele sofresse por sua humilhação. — Ah, outro visitante — disse James. — Sou um sujei to popular, não? A que eu devo a honra?

— Tenho só algumas perguntas a fazer antes que Donnell comece a extrair gritos de você — disse Egan.

— Que perguntas?

— Você tocou Annora MacKay?

James encarou-o, sentindo um alívio tão grande que precisou de um momento para se recobrar. O homem aca bara de revelar que não havia feito nada com Annora que o levasse a descobrir a perda da virgindade.

— Como eu disse para MacKay, precisava que ela cui dasse da criança.

— Espera que eu acredite que passou uma noite ao lado dela sem tocá-la?

— Algumas pessoas não acham que atirar uma moça no chão a contragosto e possuí-la seja gratificante. Então, respondendo à sua pergunta, não, eu não tomei Annora MacKay.

— Egan, estava procurando por você — disse MacKay, aproximando-se da cela.

— Tive que perguntar ao homem se ele tinha tocado Annora.

MacKay praguejou e o empurrou, tirando-o do caminho, antes de andar até onde estava James, pendurado na parede.

— Então, e se ela não for mais virgem? — Encarava James, mas se dirigia a Egan.

— A virgindade dela era minha. Ele repete que não a tocou, mas acho que está mentindo.

— Está, Drummond? — perguntou, em um tom de voz suave e quase gentil, que provocou arrepios na espinha de James. — Acho que Egan pode ter razão. Acho que está mentindo para mim. Acho que ela também está mentin do. Vou extrair a verdade dela em breve. Apenas precisa se recuperar um pouco, uma vez que Egan a questionou com vigor. — Pegou o chicote na parede. — Acredito que devo interrogá-lo com calma. Acho que, dentre as men tiras de Annora, está a forma como saíram daqui sem serem vistos.

— Você tem guardas muito ruins — disse James, forçando-se a não olhar para o chicote e antecipar a dor que o homem estava prestes a infligir em seu corpo.

— Sim, mas não tão ruins. Poucos deixariam de ver um homem, uma mulher e uma criança saírem de Dunncraig. Não, acho que esse castelo tem alguns segre dos que preciso descobrir, e farei com que os conte todos para mim.

— Faça o seu pior — desafiou James com voz fria, o medo transformando-se em ódio profundo.

— É o que pretendo fazer — disse MacKay, levantan do o chicote.

Annora começava a sentir que todos estavam espe rando que ela caísse de cara no chão. Sabia que isso esta va prestes a acontecer, mas aquela aflição ao redor de se tornava muito mais difícil prosseguir. A preocupação, alia da ao respeito profundo dos homens que se esgueiravam nas sombras do bosque, fazia com que ela tivesse vonta de de se sentar e permitir que todos eles a afagassem. O único que tinha uma necessidade feroz de continuar era Tormand, e tentava permanecer aberta somente para os sentimentos dele. Era o suficiente para que continuasse avançando em direção à porta bem escondida que levava às passagens secretas de Dunncraig.

— A que distância estamos? — sussurrou Tormand. — A alguns metros. — Sente-se — ele disse, fazendo-a descansar um pouco, com as costas apoiadas no tronco de uma grande árvore. — Isso não é muito prudente. Posso não conseguir me mexer de novo. — Quando Simon se agachou diante dela e estendeu um odre de vinho, sorriu agradecida e aceitou um gole.

— Tudo o que precisa fazer é permanecer consciente — pediu Tormand. — Eu a carregarei, se necessário, e você pode apontar o caminho. Acho que talvez eu faça isso, de qualquer forma.

— A oferta é gentil, mas não acho que vá amenizar muito a dor que estou sentindo.

— Tem certeza de que não pode apenas explicar o ca minho ou desenhar um mapa no chão?

— Gostaria muito de poder, Tormand, mas só fiz esse percurso uma vez. Sei como chegar até a entrada, mes mo esse não sendo o mesmo caminho que fiz com James quando fugimos, porque andei por esses bosques durante anos e conheço cada árvore e arbusto por aqui. No entanto, preciso ver a passagem para indicar em que direção de vem ir.

— E conseguirá mesmo se lembrar do caminho assim que entrar?

— Sim. Não vou cansá-los com histórias da minha in fância, mas aprendi rapidamente a sempre descobrir como voltar. Sou capaz de percorrer um trajeto somente uma vez e retornar pelo mesmo caminho, mesmo depois de muito tempo. Contudo, para dar indicações ou desenhar um mapa, preciso passar pelo lugar muito mais vezes.

— Uma habilidade intrigante — murmurou Simon.

— Acho que sim. — Ela olhou para os MacLaren que se ajoelhavam nas sombras a alguns metros e perguntou: — Vocês têm certeza que é prudente mostrar a eles a en trada e as passagens secretas do castelo? Eles têm uma disputa com Dunncraig, não?

— Têm uma disputa com seu primo — respondeu Simon. — Se, quando tudo terminar, James se preocupar com isso, pode facilmente bloquear a entrada.

— É verdade. — Endireitou o corpo e respirou fundo. Sabia que teria que lidar com muita dor quando se levan tasse. — E melhor prosseguirmos.

Eles a ajudaram a se erguer, de forma a amenizar o sofrimento. Ainda assim, precisou respirar lentamente por alguns momentos, a fim de recuperar o equilíbrio e conseguir se mover. Tormand se pôs a seu lado, passando os braços fortes ao redor de sua cintura para estabilizá-la. Assim, ela os conduziu pelos bosques até alcançarem a abertura que dava acesso às passagens subterrâneas do castelo. Apesar de a porta estar bem escondida em meio às raízes grossas de uma velha árvore, conseguiu levá-los até lá sem problemas.

Tormand foi o primeiro a entrar no túnel e, em segui da, Simon gentilmente a ajudou a se abaixar. Foi doloro so, mas ela conseguia disfarçar. Para ter forças, pensava no conforto de uma cama macia, uma poção para aliviar a dor e alguns momentos sozinha para chorar toda a má goa que mantivera escondida por tanto tempo.

Apoiou-se na parede de pedras do túnel, enquanto Tormand acendia uma tocha, e piscou quando a luz re pentina feriu seus olhos. Enquanto Edmund auxiliava os outros a entrarem, começou a conduzi-los com segurança ao longo do túnel, ignorando diversos desvios até que, ao tomar um deles, fosse interpelada por Simon.

— Para onde leva esse caminho? — ele perguntou.

— Para os calabouços — respondeu, lembrando-se bem de quando James parará e o mostrara para ela.

— E o último pelo qual passamos?

— Para a cozinha. Têm que seguir em frente, pres tando atenção em um conjunto de degraus grandes e ir regulares. Ao subir, encontrarão uma porta que leva à despensa, que está sempre destrancada.

— Espere aqui.

Ela se encostou ao corpo forte de Tormand e murmurou:

— Aonde ele pensa que eu vou? — Sorriu de leve quando escutou o riso dele, tão suave que mais parecia um mero sussurro. — O que acha que está fazendo?

— Mandando alguns dos homens para dentro do cas telo pela cozinha.

— Espero que os avise para tomarem cuidado com Marta.

— Ela está esperando que algo aconteça. Portanto, não acredito que vá machucá-los. Qual é a distância da qui aos calabouços?

— James disse que é um caminho reto, que pode ser percorrido em cerca de dez minutos, se for necessário ter cuidado para passar despercebido, ou muito menos tem po se não houver problemas em ser escutado ou visto. Apenas me interessei em saber a direção e o destino, e não a distância. Eu me concentro apenas em saber como voltar ao lugar de onde parti.

— Porque foi deixada em lugares? Abandonada?

— Alguns de meus parentes me levavam aos lugares sem se assegurar de que houvesse familiares em casa ou que pudessem me receber. Minha tia Agnes fez isso três vezes antes que um primo me aceitasse.

Annora sentiu-o apertar de leve seu ombro, em um gesto silencioso de compaixão. Surpreendeu-se ao não achar aquilo humilhante. A sensação de ultraje que ema nava dele e o conforto que oferecia transformavam a compaixão em algo aceitável. Não era piedade, algo que teria repelido.

Assim que Simon voltou, eles prosseguiram, e logo o som de vozes os alertou de que se aproximavam de seu destino. Quando Tormand apagou a tocha, Annora espe rou ser tomada pelo medo do escuro, mas o sentimento rapidamente desvaneceu. Estava ocupada demais com a própria dor e com a segurança de James para se preocu par com a escuridão. Nada era mais assustador do que a impossibilidade de ajudá-lo a se livrar da crueldade do primo. Ao começar a escorregar pela parede, Tormand vol tou para o lado dela e a segurou de encontro ao corpo.

— Firme, moça — sussurrou em seu ouvido. — Achei um lugar seguro para descansar enquanto resgatamos James — disse, começando a conduzi-la para um ponto mais à frente no corredor.

Ela percebia a excitação crescente dele, e pensou em como homens eram criaturas estranhas. Não entendia como podiam achar estimulante aquele tipo de ataque. Teve certeza de que, caso a batalha não fosse satisfato riamente sangrenta, eles ficariam desapontados.

Tormand a acomodou em um vão no corredor. Ela viu um brilho tênue de luz penetrar a escuridão e ouviu vo zes nítidas, percebendo que estavam a apenas alguns metros da prisão. O súbito estalar de um chicote quase a fez ofegar, mas, como Tormand tinha antecipado sua reação, cobrira suavemente a boca ferida.

— Calma, moça. Demonstrou grande coragem até o momento — sussurrou, removendo a mão. — Não vacile agora.

— Ele está machucando James — ela murmurou, te merosa de começar a chorar.

— Não fará isso por muito mais tempo.

Ainda que ele continuasse sussurrando, Annora sentiu a determinação dura e fria na voz atraente, assim como a fúria selvagem que fervilhava dentro dele. Tamanha ira normalmente a deixaria inquieta, mas daquela vez foi reconfortante. Tormand Murray faria Donnell pagar caro por cada pontada de dor que tinha infligido a James.

Ela meneou a cabeça, tranquilizando-o antes que ele re tomasse o caminho, e sentou-se com as costas pressiona das contra a pedra, esperando que o frio que penetrava em seu corpo a mantivesse alerta. Escutou os homens passarem por ela. O modo silencioso como se moviam e a rígida determinação que sentiu neles atenuou o medo por James. O reinado cruel do primo em Dunncraig esta va prestes a chegar a um fim sangrento.

James contraía os dentes com tanta força que temeu que virassem pó, caso não fosse resgatado logo daquela tortura. Não podia fazer nada para evitar o suor, mas esperava que MacKay atribuísse aquilo a qualquer ou tra razão, que não o medo. Desejava não temer, mas era difícil conter a sensação sabendo que o homem estava disposto a infligir-lhe o máximo de dor possível.

— É um homem teimoso, James Drummond — disse MacKay com tranquilidade.

A calma era uma das coisas que o tornava mais intimidador do que era de fato. James duvidava que ele per maneceria ali, todo calmo, suave e cheio de sorrisos frios, se enfrentasse alguém livre das correntes.

— E você é um porco covarde que se empertiga diante de um homem acorrentado agindo com valentia e autori dade. Solte-me para lutar de maneira justa e vamos ver até onde vai sua coragem. — Não se surpreendeu ao ser açoitado de novo por causa daquelas palavras.

— Você não governa mais esse lugar, Drummond sibilou, revelando a raiva e a inveja escondidas sob a crueldade fria. — Eu governo agora.

— Seu domínio aqui é baseado em mentiras e traições. Por quanto tempo irá durar?

— Pelo tempo que eu quiser. Os únicos que poderiam reclamar esse lugar estão mortos, como sua pequena esposa, Mary, ou fugiram.

— Suponho que tenha tido grande prazer em me trair com minha esposa.

— Mary foi minha antes.

— Então, por que não ficou com ela?

— Porque, como ela tinha um grande dote, seus pais acharam que ela podia fazer um casamento melhor. Mas eu queria aquilo. Eu tinha conquistado aquilo.

— Como?

MacKay estava ereto, em uma postura que projetava seu peito até que ele parecesse um pavão. James decidiu que queria escutá-lo dizer a verdade sobre os crimes. Se fosse morrer, queria ir com todas as respostas e com to das as suposições confirmadas ou substituídas pela feia verdade.

— Fazendo a estúpida se apaixonar por mim. — Meneou a cabeça como se, mais uma vez, se surpreen desse com o fato de ter sido tão fácil conquistar o afeto de Mary. — Sabe por que ela o odiava? Por que ela fazia qualquer coisa por mim e o traía uma vez após a outra?

— Bem, admito que estou curioso sobre o motivo de ela preferir um porco bruto como você a um senhor de terras rico, nem tão feio, nem tão velho. — Cerrou os dentes de novo quando MacKay o acertou perto da viri lha com o chicote.

— Tolo. Nunca conheceu de verdade a mulher com quem se casou. Ela não era a donzela tímida e doce que deixava todos crerem que fosse, inclusive os próprios pais. Ela era uma prostituta. Aposto que pensou que ela era virgem, mas foi apenas um truque que aprendeu com uma mulher na taverna enquanto estava em uma peregrinação com a mãe.

James queria mesmo saber como tinha sido engana do. O fato de ele nunca ter dormido com uma virgem pro vavelmente ajudara Mary em seu engodo.

— E ainda assim quis assassinar a mulher com quem se importou por tanto tempo.

— Quem disse que eu me importava com a vadia? Ela era uma amante que apreciava o lado bruto da paixão. Quando foi escolhida para ser sua noiva, eu vi a chance de ganhar alguma coisa. No entanto, você não me ofereceu nenhuma posição nem me ajudou a encontrar algo digno do meu valor. — O tom de ultraje na voz de MacKay re velou que o insulto ainda o atormentava. — Então, decidi que ficaria no seu lugar. Tive a ideia com um homem que havia ganhado tudo de outro provando que ele matara alguém de sua família. Ele exigiu tudo como uma repa ração pela perda. Foi quando percebi que Mary podia ser útil. Apressei-a a se casar com você e jurei que ela seria uma viúva muito em breve.

— E teve tempo para executar seu plano. Uma sombra se moveu no canto mais distante do calabouço, perto de onde os guardas bebiam enquanto escutavam o senhor confessar seus crimes. James imagi nava por que os homens não saíam dali e como pareciam não entender que era mortalmente perigoso escutar aque les segredos, quando viu outro movimento leve nas som bras. Sentiu o coração acelerado, com a esperança de que aquilo não fosse algum truque da luz ou uma visão falsa provocada pela dor, e manteve os olhos fixos em MacKay. Se havia algo acontecendo ali, não queria alertá-lo.

— Um bom plano precisa de tempo para ser perfeito — respondeu, pretensioso. — Precisava reunir aliados, homens no poder que pudessem tomar as providências para meu ressarcimento quando você fosse condenado por ter assassinado sua esposa, que era parente minha. Então, Mary deu à luz Margaret, o que eu vi como uma oportunidade ainda maior. Como já tinha testemunhas de que éramos amantes, podia alegar que a criança era minha de sangue, se não pela lei. Isso ajudaria e seria um ótimo motivo para você tê-la matado.

— Mas ela não foi assassinada, foi? Não foi o sangue de Mary que encontramos no chalé incendiado.

— Não, foi uma criada de outro vilarejo. Nós éramos amantes e Mary descobriu. Ela se uniu às nossas brin cadeiras por um tempo, mas acabou tendo ciúmes e ma tou a mulher. Como eu tinha tudo de que precisava para condená-lo, decidi que deixaria o mundo pensar que se tratava de Mary e pus meu plano em ação.

Encostando o queixo no peito por um instante, James espiou os guardas e quase praguejou alto, surpreso. Eles haviam sumido. Como tinha certeza de que ninguém, além dele e de Annora, conheciam os segredos do castelo, sabia que não tinham se esgueirado por uma das passa gens. Quando estava prestes a voltar-se para que MacKay continuasse as confissões, foi atingido pelo chicote na bar riga e ofegou. O choque impossibilitou que escondesse to dos os sinais de dor.

— Cansado de escutar meus triunfos? — zombou MacKay.

— Talvez não devesse contar tanto — Egan interferiu.

— Por que não? Para quem ele vai contar? Estará ali mentando os vermes muito em breve e mortos não con tam histórias, não émesmo?

Egan fez uma careta.

— Sempre achei que quanto menos pessoas conheçam os segredos, melhor.

— Quanto menos pessoas vivas, Egan. Esse tolo é um homem morto. Só não teve o bom senso de parar de res pirar.

— Onde Mary se escondeu, então? — perguntou James assim que se sentiu capaz de falar em voz calma, sem revelar a dor que sentia.

— Aqui e ali. Fiz com que se mudasse de um lugar para o outro para que ninguém a descobrisse. Mas ela não obedecia. Continuava aparecendo e começou a exigir que eu me casasse com ela. A idiota não entendia que nunca poderia retornar a Dunncraig. Ela tinha enfiado na cabeça que, assim que eu assumisse o lugar, ela po deria ser a senhora de novo, ser minha esposa. Tentei fazê-la sair da região durante meses até que ela me disse que estava grávida. Bem, você não precisa saber como eu tinha certeza de que o filho não era meu, mas não era.

Ficou, então, bem óbvio para mim que ela estava toman do amantes e correndo o risco de ser reconhecida. Se ela fosse pega, eu sabia que não me protegeria. Foi quando a matei, quase um ano depois que você tinha fugido, acu sado de assassinato.

— Onde ela está enterrada?

— Por que se importa com isso?

— Não tenho certeza se me importo, mas ela era mãe de Meggie e merece a consideração de um enterro apro priado. Estou surpreso de que você não tenha garantido isso, para poder visitá-la de vez em quando.

— Por que eu faria isso?

— Porque, se ela não tivesse sido uma mulher tola e cega, você nunca teria colocado seu traseiro gordo no salão do meu castelo.

— Você não sabe mesmo ficar quieto, não? — MacKay o atingiu com o chicote no quadril

James ignorou a dor aguda e o sangue quente que es correu por sua coxa, mantendo o olhar fixo nele.

— Onde ela está enterrada?

— Por que se importa? — exigiu de novo.

— Algum dia, Meggie pode perguntar e eu gostaria de mostrar para ela onde a mãe de sangue está enterrada.

— Mostrar a Margaret? Tem certeza de que não está louco? Como vai poder mostrar alguma coisa para a criança se vai estar morto? Eu devia enterrá-lo perto dela e deixá-lo ouvir seus lamentos até o inferno. Você é um homem morto, idiota. Um homem morto.

Um breve vislumbre de Tormand mostrou-lhe que o sumiço dos guardas era apenas o começo. Imaginou se Annora teria levado alguém até os calabouços para res gatá-lo. Sabendo que o ataque começaria a qualquer mo mento, olhou para MacKay e sorriu.

— Não. Na verdade, acho que o homem morto é você.

O ataque começou com tanta rapidez que Annora quase o perdeu. Estava sentada no mesmo lugar em que Tormand a havia colocado, atordoada por todas as con fissões de Donnell. Conforme a verdade fluía do homem, interrompida apenas quando ele achava que devia hu milhar James um pouco mais, golpeando-o, ela tentou encontrar Simon nas sombras. Assim que o viu ajoelhado contra a parede oposta do corredor, mais perto de James do que ela, ele virou rapidamente a cabeça e piscou para ela como se tivesse sentido seu olhar. Aliviada que o ho mem do rei estivesse escutando cada palavra, tinha vol tado a escutar o primo cavando a própria sepultura.

Mesmo sentindo uma ânsia feroz pelas respostas, de re pente achou difícil permanecer acordada. Seu corpo exigia que descansasse para começar a se recuperar. Despertou de um dos breves cochilos a tempo de ver Edmund carre gando o corpo de um dos guardas. Bem desperta de novo, olhou para onde os guardas estiveram sentados e perce beu que aquele tinha sido o último a ser arrastado.

Observou os homens se aproximarem de Donnell e Egan. Seu primo estava tão ocupado mostrando a James como o tinha enganado que não notou que seis de seus guardas tinham sido mortos e que um grupo de homens armados estava avançando devagar em direção a ele.

Ainda assim, se perguntou como ele tinha conseguido elaborar e realizar todo aquele plano.

Ao escutar uma nota estranha na voz de James, esti cou-se um pouco para ver melhor e teve que se esforçar para conter um grito de ultraje. Ele estava acorrentado à parede quase nu. O corpo lindo e forte estava coberto de ferimentos provocados pelo chicote de Donnell.

De repente, Egan olhou em sua direção. Tinha certeza de que não podia ser vista, mas alguns dos homens que rastejavam em direção a Donnell já não estavam escondi dos nas sombras. Quando Egan desembainhou a espada, os homens de Tormand se levantaram com um grito de batalha. O barulho preencheu o corredor em que estava e ela colocou as mãos sobre os ouvidos para tentar abafá-lo. Conforme os gritos e a correria continuavam, manteve os olhos fixos em James, rezando para que nada aconte cesse com ele quando estava tão perto de ser libertado.

James viu o choque no rosto de Donnell quando Tormand, Simon e meia dúzia de homens armados correram no calabouço um segundo depois do grito alarmado de Egan. O homem, sem dúvida, pensava em tudo o que tinha confes sado em sua orgia de regozijo, tripudiando e se gabando a respeito de seus feitos. Ficou tenso, imaginando como se defenderia ao perceber que Donnell desembainhava a espada e olhava para ele. No entanto, tudo o que fez foi empurrar Egan na direção dos homens e correr pelos de graus que levavam ao castelo.

Egan praguejou e, sem esperar para se defender ou se render, seguiu seu covarde senhor pelas escadas.

— Pelo amor de Deus, me liberte dessas correntes — gritou James quando achou que todos estavam pres tes a perseguir os dois, deixando-o pendurado ali.

— Sim, sim — disse Tormand. — Estou apenas ten tando encontrar as chaves.

— Aqui — disse Edmund, saindo das sombras do cor redor e entregando as chaves para Tormand. — Estavam com o último guarda. Você cuida dele, então?

— Sim. Subam e vejam se os outros precisam de ajuda. — Enquanto os homens obedeciam, Tormand se apressou para chegar até James e começou a libertá-lo das correntes.

— Trouxe um exército com você? — perguntou James. Ao colocar os pés no chão, percebeu que aquelas horas que ficara pendurado nas correntes, o tinham deixado um pouco instável e praguejou.

— Um pequeno exército — ele respondeu, apoiando o irmão, que tentava recuperar a capacidade de se mover com o mínimo de graça.

— Onde o conseguiu?

— Alguns aldeões com habilidades com a espada. Cerca de meia dúzia de seus antigos guardas que nunca deixaram de ser leais. Ah, e alguns MacLaren.

— MacLaren? Estamos em uma disputa com eles. O úl timo ataque de Donnell custou a vida do filho do senhor.

— Simon os convenceu de que você e a maioria do povo de Dunncraig não eram responsáveis por isso e que, se eles quisessem pegar o verdadeiro responsável, deve riam se aliar a você. Jurar um tipo de fidelidade a você diante de Simon é quase a mesma coisa que jurar diante do rei. Eles querem Donnell.

— Assim como eu. Escutou tudo o que ele disse? — Sentindo-se mais estável, James alcançou suas roupas e começou a se vestir, ansioso para se unir à batalha que se desenrolava no castelo.

— Sim, e Simon também estava ouvindo com muita atenção. Acho que ele gostaria que Donnell fosse captu rado e não morto, pois quer os nomes daqueles no poder que o ajudaram a condenar um homem inocente.

Embainhando a espada, James disse:

— Eu o quero vivo para que outros possam escutar suas confissões. Agora, como encontrou o caminho até aqui? Não dei a você as indicações ou um mapa antes de fugir e ninguém mais o conhece.

— Isso não é bem verdade — disse Tormand. — Sua moça conhece.

— Annora? Mas ela só veio pela passagem uma vez.

— Parece que é o suficiente para ela se lembrar.

— Onde ela está agora? Acho que Egan a espancou e queria me certificar de que está bem.

— Bem, ela está aqui. — Encolheu os ombros ante o olhar do irmão. — Ela não sabia indicar como chegar nem desenhar um mapa, pois só se lembra do caminho se puder vê-lo.

— Isso não faz sentido.

Escutando essas palavras, Annora suspirou e, apoian do as mãos na parede, tentou se levantar.

— Já escutei isso várias vezes essa noite — disse.

— Annora?

James correu até ela e, então, hesitou. Mesmo no can to escuro em que ela se encontrava, não parecia bem.

Tomando-a com gentileza pelo braço, conduziu-a até um ponto mais iluminado do calabouço. Ao vê-la com clareza, uma fiaria dura e fria começou a tomá-lo.

— Seu rostinho lindo — murmurou, tocando com deli cadeza um dos hematomas em sua face. — Egan fez isso, não?

— Sim. Eu não dei a eles as respostas que queriam. — Ela tocou-lhe o rosto igualmente ferido. — Você mes mo não está muito melhor.

— Vou sarar.

— Eu também.

— Tem certeza de que está bem?

Ela sorriu e assentiu.

— Vá, James — disse. — Vá e salve Dunncraig.

— Se precisar de ajuda... — ele começou.

— Não, cheguei até aqui sem sua ajuda. — Ele não precisava saber que ela tivera muita ajuda no caminho. — Sei que você quer e precisa participar dessa bata lha. Então, vá e lute. Mas tente não matar Donnell, pois Simon acredita que ele será mais útil vivo, ao menos por um tempo.

— Tentarei, mas posso matar Egan?

Havia uma expressão tão infantil em seu rosto, ape sar do horrível pedido que estava fazendo, que Annora teve que sorrir.

— Sim. Acho que ninguém o quer ou precisa dele vivo. Ele beijou com rapidez e gentileza a boca machucada antes de subir as escadas. Annora virou-se para Tormand, que a observava com atenção. Tentou endireitar um pouco mais o corpo, mas o sorriso torto dele indicou que estava fa lhando em sua tentativa de demonstrar que estava bem.

— Ele precisa estar nessa batalha — ela disse.

— Sim, precisa. E você precisa estar na cama.

— Posso chegar lá. James precisa que você lhe dê co bertura.

Tormand pegou-a pelo braço e começou a ajudá-la a subir as escadas.

— Edmund e Simon farão isso até que eu me una a eles. Ela teve que subir apenas um degrau para perceber que precisava mesmo de auxílio. Apoiava-se nele cada vez mais conforme avançavam. Quando passaram pela porta no topo das escadas, ela tremia tanto que estava pratica mente sendo carregada. Chegando ao salão, viram que o confronto havia começado entre Simon, Donnell, James e Egan. Tormand acomodou-a em um banco antes de se unir aos demais.

Sentiu um movimento a seu lado e, virando-se, viu Marta. Meggie estava escondida atrás dela e espiava por entre suas saias, parecendo aterrorizada com seus ferimentos. Forçou-se a sorrir para acalmar a menina, mas um grunhido de Marta revelou que sua atuação não estava sen do muito convincente.

— Devo ajudá-la a ir para a cama, moça? — perguntou.

— Daqui a pouco — respondeu, sabendo que teria que ser carregada, mas não querendo admitir aquilo diante da menina. — Acho que preciso ver isto.

Marta olhou para seu rosto machucado por um ins tante antes de assentir.

— Sim, acho que precisa.

— Você trouxe os MacLaren para dentro de Dunncraig — gritou Donnell, acusando-o.

— Eles não são meus inimigos. E com você que querem lutar e acho que merecem a oportunidade de vingar a morte do primogênito. — James olhou para Egan e vi sualizou o rosto ferido de Annora.

— Quanto a você, pre tendo cortar um pedaço de seu corpo para cada contusão que infligiu a Annora.

— Então, eu estava certo — afirmou Egan, encarando-o enquanto Donnell recuava. — Você fez dela sua prosti tuta.

Apesar de saber que era um erro permitir que a fú ria interferisse na batalha, escutou-se rosnar e atacá-lo. Foram necessários apenas alguns golpes de espada para recuperar a calma imperativa em um confronto. Assim que recuperou o controle das emoções, conseguiu acuá-lo em um canto com frieza e precisão.

O estilo da luta de Egan era tempestuoso e consistia basicamente em tentar arrancar a cabeça do oponente. James sabia que tinha habilidade para derrotá-lo e co meçou a usá-la. Dentro de minutos, Egan estava suando e sangrando de uma dúzia de pequenos ferimentos, mas tinha conseguido evitar um golpe mortal.

— Vai se render? — perguntou, sentindo-se obrigado pela honra a fazer a oferta.

— Para quê? Ser enforcado ao lado do tolo que confes sou tudo diante de um homem do rei?

— Pode obter alguma indulgência se revelar todos os crimes dos quais ele é culpado.

— Acho que não — disse, avançando.

O ataque repentino pegou James de surpresa, causando-lhe um corte profundo na parte lateral do corpo e um ferimento menor na perna. No entanto, Egan não soube se aproveitar da situação. Assim que recuperou o equi líbrio, James contra-atacou e o restante da batalha foi rápido. Dentro de instantes, o homem oscilava tanto que James mal teve que pensar no golpe final que finalmente o derrubou. Assim que o viu caído no chão, com o sangue jorrando de um corte na garganta, voltou sua atenção para Donnell.

— Você se rende? — perguntou.

Para sua surpresa, Donnell assim o fez, lançando a es pada aos pés de Simon, e permitindo que suas mãos fos sem amarradas. James cambaleou, tomado pela fraqueza, provocada tanto pela perda de sangue quanto pelo tempo que tinha passado pendurado nas correntes. Sentiu-se ser amparado pelo irmão, que o ajudou a permanecer em pé e encarar Donnell pela última vez. Antes que se retirasse para cuidar dos ferimentos, precisava assegurar-se de que tudo tinha terminado, de que logo seria um homem livre e de que teria suas terras de volta.

— Você escutou tudo, Simon? — quis saber.

— Ah, sim, mais do que o suficiente. A confissão, o di ário e as testemunhas que temos limparão o seu nome — replicou Simon.

— Que diário? — exigiu Donnell.

— Mary escreveu um diário no qual ela conta muita coisa a respeito de seus crimes — informou James.

O olhar no rosto do homem revelou que ele estava reconsiderando a rendição. Era evidente que tinha pensado em usar os amigos ou chantagear homens importantes para sair da confusão em que estava metido. Não funcio naria daquela vez. Na verdade, James não se surpreen deria se alguns daqueles que haviam sido chantageados para ajudá-lo antes estivessem ansiosos para vê-lo en forcado por seus crimes. MacKay foi conduzido para fora dali por Simon e Edmund.

James andou até o banco em que Annora estava sen tada e esperou que Marta fosse buscar o material ne cessário para cuidar de seu ferimento. Quando Meggie se aproximou, cautelosa, conseguiu sorrir, o que não pa receu diminuir a preocupação nos olhos castanhos da criança. Havia também curiosidade neles, e sentiu que seria pressionado com várias perguntas difíceis.

— Quem é você? — ela perguntou. — Não é o carpin teiro, é?

— Não, garota, sou sir James Drummond, o senhor de Dunncraig.

— Esse era o nome do meu pai. Ele era o homem que se casou com a minha mãe quando ela me teve e isso faz dele meu pai.

— Sim, isso faz dele seu pai. — Não via motivos para evitar a conversa ou distrair seus pensamentos. Suspeitava que ela não fosse o tipo de criança que se deixava desviar de um assunto em que estivesse interessada ou que se in timidava ao tentar obter respostas às suas perguntas.

Annora observou as diferentes expressões no rosto da criança e se sentiu um pouco inquieta ao detectar um lam pejo de raiva em seus olhos. Desde o momento em que a menina tinha confessado não acreditar que Donnell fosse seu pai, mencionara o senhor anterior algumas vezes.

— Se você é sir James Drummond, então é meu pai.

— Sou.

— Por que foi embora? — a menina exigiu.

— Porque MacKay fez com que todos acreditassem que eu tinha matado sua mãe. Fui declarado um fora da lei. Você não ouviu a história?

— Sim, escutei algumas coisas. Você não matou mi nha mãe?

— Não. MacKay matou.

— Bem, isso não me surpreende. Ele estava sempre matando pessoas.

— E então, o que você acha, minha Meggie? — per guntou James. — Está pronta para me aceitar como seu pai ou vamos ter que discutir isso um pouco mais?

Ela mordeu o lábio enquanto o encarava.

— Você não partiu porque fui má?

— Não! Parti porque foi a única alternativa para eu permanecer vivo e tentar limpar meu nome, recuperar minha filha e minhas terras — disse. — Eu nunca teria partido e abandonado você só porque foi desobediente.

Olhou para as feridas dele e sorriu.

— Bem, então é melhor deixarmos Marta consertá-lo porque não posso ter meu pai sangrando por aí.

James abraçou-a com força por um momento, e bei jou sua testa. Sentiu lágrimas nos olhos, mas piscou, afastando-as, sabendo que Meggie poderia facilmente interpretá-las da maneira equivocada. Quando ela come çou a se mexer entre seus braços, ele a soltou, sabendo que levaria tempo para que a aceitação se transformasse no amor de uma criança por seu pai.

— Acho que Annora também precisa de cuidados, Marta. — Meggie sentou-se ao lado dela e começou a acariciar seus cabelos com gentileza. — Não se preocupe. Vamos fazer com que melhore.

— Isso seria bom — disse, antes de lentamente co meçar a escorregar no banco, incapaz de impedir que a escuridão que a rondava havia tanto tempo a tomasse, por fim.

James gritou e se projetou na direção dela, mas, para sua surpresa, Tormand pegou-a nos braços e levou-a para o quarto. Antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, tam bém foi conduzido aos seus aposentos. Foram necessárias várias horas para que seus ferimentos fossem limpos e costurados, e que alguns dos problemas mais imediatos de Dunncraig fossem resolvidos, antes que pudesse vol tar toda sua atenção para Annora.

— Você a viu? — perguntou ao irmão, assim que ele entrou.

— Sim, ela está dormindo. Nenhum dos ferimentos é sério, são apenas dolorosos.

— Não sei como permitiu que ela viesse junto com você para cá tendo sido tão gravemente espancada.

Tormand sentou-se na cama e começou a relatar tudo o que tinha acontecido desde que James fora capturado.

— Então, irmão, como pode ver, quando a moça decide que tem que fazer algo, não há como impedi-la.

Comovido com tudo o que ela tinha feito para ajudá-lo, James ficou em silêncio por um momento. Arriscar-se e se esforçar tanto, apesar de toda a dor, tinha que significar que Annora se importava com ele. Aquilo iluminou seu co ração de uma forma prazerosa, apesar de um pouco emba raçosa também. Queria vê-la logo, mas sabia que primeiro deveria estar curado. Deitado na cama, tomou uma deci são. Nunca permitiria que ela o abandonasse. Só esperava que conseguisse fazê-la concordar com o plano.

Contudo, precisou apenas de dois dias para perceber que teria que lutar para obter o que desejava. Annora ha via ido vê-lo apenas poucas vezes quando tinha enfrenta do uma febre, e ele sentira algo diferente nela. Tentou se convencer a não tirar conclusões daquele comportamen to formal, pois ela ainda estava rígida como resultado do espancamento e precisava de algum tempo para aceitar as mudanças na condição dele. Aquilo, no entanto, não acalmou seu medo crescente. Annora estava se afastando dele devagar, mas com firmeza.

 **Capítulo VI**

— Ela está pensando em ir embora, não?

Ao vê-lo apenas encolher os ombros, James lançou um olhar zangado ao irmão. Havia um brilho familiar nos olhos dele. Percebeu que estava antecipando alguma diversão ao observá-lo se atrapalhar para tentar segurar a mulher que desejava. Não havia nada que os homens Murray apreciassem mais do que ver um dos seus lutar para perseguir sua mulher.

Assim que se sentisse confiante de ter recuperado as forças, socaria Tormand e o derrubaria no chão, para en siná-lo a respeitar os mais velhos.

— Onde ela está? — indagou, lutando para usar uma voz de comando que até mesmo o irmão se sentisse incli nado a obedecer.

— Com Meggie nos jardins — Tormand respondeu, sorrindo ao ver que James se levantava com cuidado, agarrando-se a uma coluna para evitar a queda. — Precisa de ajuda? — perguntou, sabendo que a oferta se ria recusada.

— Não. Eu estou bem — devolveu, lutando contra a urgência de cair de joelhos.

— Claro que está — disse em tom de deboche. — Não acho que esteja em condições de caçá-la. Você só cairia de cara no chão quando a alcançasse e essa não é a imagem que um homem deseja apresentar à sua amante.

— Bem, eu não posso ficar deitado aqui e permitir que ela fuja.

— Ela não fugirá enquanto estiver fraco e se recupe rando.

— Não estou fraco — James rosnou, apesar de saber que estava. — Estou de cama por tempo demais e isso deixa uma pessoa instável.

— Claro que sim.

— Passará em instantes.

— Claro que sim.

— Cale a boca. Espere, não obedeça a essa ordem até me dizer por que acha que ela não fugirá até que eu pa reça forte e saudável de novo.

— Como eu disse, porque você ainda está se recupe rando de um ferimento.

James encontrou uma semente de esperança naque las palavras, mas era muito pequena. Annora podia per manecer em Dunncraig porque precisava ver que ele estava totalmente recuperado antes de ir embora, podia até mesmo pensar em cuidar de seu pobre corpo espan cado de vez em quando, apesar de ele tê-la visto muito pouco desde que constataram que ele sobreviveria. Ela também podia sentir que era sua responsabilidade continuar cuidando de Meggie até que ele encontrasse outra babá. Uma vez que MacKay a tinha usado com frequência como a senhora do castelo, ordenando que cui dasse dos convidados, ela poderia simplesmente estar prosseguindo com essa tarefa. Tinha de encontrar uma maneira de mantê-la ali até que se curasse o suficiente para agarrá-la se tentasse fugir.

Sentindo-se um pouco mais estável, deu alguns passos cautelosos, estremecendo de dor. Os pontos haviam sido removidos, mas a ferida ainda doía quando ele se movia com muita rapidez. Considerando tudo o que pretendia fazer assim que pusesse as mãos em Annora, sabia que precisava de mais alguns dias para melhorar. Um homem precisava ter toda sua força e ser capaz de se mexer com alguma graça quando amasse sua mulher até a letargia. Olhou para Tormand, que sorria, ao sentar-se de novo na cama, se esforçando para não demonstrar como se sentia fraco. Percebeu, pelo brilho de preocupação e compaixão nos olhos do irmão, que não estava disfarçando muito bem.

— Mantenha-a em Dunncraig — disse ao irmão.

— Mesmo que ela deseje partir? — Tormand perguntou, servindo a James uma caneca de cerveja preta e forte.

— Sim, mesmo assim. Tranque-a no maldito calabouço, se for necessário. — Tomou um grande gole, aprecian do a forma como a bebida começava a aliviar sua dor e a tensão provocada pela preocupação com Annora.

Tormand riu suavemente.

— Não creio que seus galanteios serão bem-sucedidos se você a prender.

— Não serão bem-sucedidos se eu tiver que caçá-la. Não sei por que penso assim, mas acredito realmente que ela pode ser muito boa ao se esconder.

— É possível. Suspeito que a pobre moça já teve mui tos problemas na vida que a ensinaram os truques para isso. Sim, especialmente aquele com que parece sumir nas redondezas.

James assentiu.

— Temo que sim. Ela se preocupa muito a respeito de ser uma filha bastarda e deixa as atitudes de pessoas cruéis a magoarem e fazê-la se desmerecer. Sim, e muitos dos seus malditos parentes fizeram mais do que falar rispidamente com ela. MacKay a espancava às vezes, e pelo menos uma vez foi tão cruel que aquele bastardo do Egan teve que interferir para impedi-lo de continuar. Uma ou tra pessoa da família a trancava em lugares pequenos e escuros durante horas para puni-la quando criança. — Lembrou-se subitamente do grande medo do escuro que Annora tinha. — Se tiver que trancá-la no calabouço, mantenha as tochas acesas e deixe Meggie visitá-la quando quiser. E coloque o gato dela, Mungo, junto.

Cruzando os braços sobre o peito, Tormand disse:

— Prefiro mentir para um padre a trancafiá-la no calabouço.

— Você já mentiu para um padre — James disse, dis traído, enquanto tentava pensar em outra maneira de mantê-la ali se ela tentasse partir antes de ele ser capaz de convencê-la a ficar. — Primo Matthew, acho.

— Ele não é um padre, é um monge. E eu menti para ele antes que se unisse à ordem. E foi uma mentira com o propósito de poupar seus sentimentos. Ele não sabia que a moça por quem tinha sentimentos tão fortes estava tentando dormir com todos os Murray nas proximidades de sua choupana.

— Apenas mantenha Annora aqui. Observe-a com atenção. Saberá identificar quando ela estiver pensando em fugir. A moça tem pouca habilidade de esconder seus sentimentos quando está cercada de pessoas que não são um perigo para ela, pessoas em quem pode confiar. Ela sabe que pode confiar em você agora.

— Pessoas de confiança como as que pensam em trancá-la no calabouço? — Tormand ignorou o olhar do irmão. — Por que você não a chama aqui agora e conversa com ela?

— A tola pensa que não é boa o bastante para mim. Portanto, pode precisar ser persuadida para acreditar que eu não me importo com o nascimento bastardo ou com a falta de dote.

— Ah, compreendo. Bem, não se esforce demais ou vai acabar preso de novo a essa cama. Não quero ficar vi giando a moça muito tempo. As pessoas podem começar a achar que estou invadindo seu território.

James ainda estava meneando a cabeça ante o co mentário quando Tormand saiu. Recostou-se na cama, estremecendo com a dor que ainda sentia. Apesar de es tar cansado da fraqueza e de ter que ficar deitado, sabia que o descanso era necessário. Assim que fechou os olhos, a porta se abriu. Sentiu uma breve e aguda pontada de desapontamento quando viu que era Meggie, e não Annora, mas rapidamente sorriu para ela. O sorriso se alargou quando ela o retribuiu e subiu na cama, sentan do-se ao seu lado.

— Como está se sentindo hoje, papai?

Escutá-la se dirigir a ele daquela maneira era uma das coisas mais doces que já tinha escutado, pensou. Às vezes, ele ainda se surpreendia com a facilidade com que ela o tinha aceitado.

— Estou melhorando — respondeu. — A ferida está mais fechada agora e apenas preciso recuperar a força que perdi enquanto fiquei deitado nessa cama.

— E então vai poder caçar Annora?

Ele riu.

— Sim, exatamente. Não podemos permitir que ela vá embora daqui, não é mesmo?

— Não, não podemos, e ela está pensando nisso. Ela fica me lançando aquele olhar diferente.

— Que tipo de olhar?

— Aquele em que ela olha para você e sorri, mas que não há um sorriso em seus olhos. Ela olha para você como se estivesse construindo uma lembrança, como se estivesse se despedindo.

Ele já vira aquele olhar, que o tinha feito sofrer. A princípio, ele não havia falado de futuro porque não ti nha certeza se haveria algum. E, então, tivera que ficar quieto, pois não tinham tido privacidade, o que suspeita va que ela planejara cuidadosamente. No momento, como estava sendo evitado, não encontrava uma oportunidade de falar com ela.

— Eu já vi esse olhar — disse em voz baixa. Meggie assentiu.

— Você precisa melhorar e ficar mais forte logo e aí pode ir atrás dela e dizer que tem que ficar conosco por que precisamos dela.

— Pretendo fazer isso, mocinha.

— Posso ajudar. Sou muito boa em dar nós.

James reprimiu uma risada.

— Vou manter isso em mente, mas espero convencê-la a ficar sem ter que amarrá-la. Annora MacKay é nossa, minha Meggie, e pretendo fazê-la compreender isso. Aqui é seu lar, somos sua família e ela vai ficar.

— Já está pronto para perseguir sua mulher? — per guntou Tormand ao entrar no aposento do irmão três dias depois.

James olhou-se mais uma vez no espelho caro e ele gante que MacKay comprara para o aposento. O homem tinha gastado muito do dinheiro de Dunncraig em tais lu xos desnecessários, mas, naquele exato momento, James ficou feliz por poder contar com aquilo. Também estava contente por ver de novo seu cabelo vermelho. Colori-lo de castanho e mantê-lo daquela cor tinha sido uma tarefa de sagradável. Exceto pela cicatriz e algumas outras marcas no rosto, estava muito semelhante a quem era antes de todos os problemas começarem. Mesmo nu, não pareceria tão diferente, apesar da feia cicatriz vermelha. Esperava apenas parecer um homem que Annora quisesse amar e com quem desejasse se casar. Sabia que ela o queria em sua cama, mas ansiava por mais do que paixão.

— Estou pronto — respondeu. — Assim que a ferida fechou, minha recuperação foi misericordiosamente rápi da. Ela está dando trabalho, não?

— Às vezes, acho que ela sabe que eu a estou obser vando, mesmo desconhecendo o motivo. Juro que, assim que ela me vê, começa a fazer as coisas mais aborrecidas nas quais consegue pensar, apenas para saber quanto tempo eu aguento olhá-la. Nunca percebi quantas coisas tediosas uma mulher tem que fazer durante o dia.

— Acho que ela fazia o mesmo quando os guardas de MacKay a vigiavam. Eles logo se aborreciam e começa vam a vagar, o que provocava problemas com Egan.

— Bem, mesmo sendo tedioso, hoje Marta foi atrás de mim. Agarrou-me pela orelha e me avisou para ficar lon ge da sua mulher. Minhas costas ainda doem, pois ela me forçou a ficar inclinado por tempo demais. Tive que pro meter me comportar e dizer muitas palavras doces para ela acreditar que eu só estava garantindo que Annora não fugisse antes de você ter a oportunidade de encurra lá-la e enfiar algum juízo naquela cabeça.

Rindo, James meneou a cabeça.

— Acho que Marta acreditou logo em você, mas não demonstrou por algum tempo. Aquela mulher agarra qualquer chance de nos colocar, pobres homens, em nos so devido lugar.

— Então, ela deve ter se divertido muito hoje — Tormand resmungou, esfregando a orelha da qual ela tinha abusado. —Vim dizer que sua moça acabou de vol tar ao quarto para se preparar para a refeição da noite.

— Que maravilha! Muito conveniente. É o lugar per feito para abordá-la.

— Também achei. Quer que eu me assegure de que Meggie não tente aparecer para ver se você já a conven ceu a ficar? Ela também a tem observado de perto, e tem uma habilidade misteriosa de espionar. Melhor prestar atenção nisso.

James fez uma careta e assentiu.

— Sim, é melhor vigiar Meggie agora. Eu certamente não quero tentar explicar meus métodos de persuasão para uma menina de cinco anos.

Tormand riu, mas logo se tornou sério de novo, ao pa rar na porta antes de se retirar.

— Sei que você deve ter tido uma ou outra dúvida a respeito da paternidade dela... — começou. — Uma vez que Mary foi amante de MacKay por tanto tempo, mes mo quando estavam casados...

— Meggie é minha. Pela lei, pelo nome e pelo fato de eu estar lá para segurá-la em seus primeiros minutos de vida. Não me importo de quem foi a semente que a gerou.

— Isso é bom, porque aparentemente foi sua. Apesar das palavras de negação e da certeza de que amaria Meggie a despeito de qualquer coisa, James sen tiu o coração saltar com uma alegre esperança.

— Você afirma isso com alguma certeza.

— Bem, eu não estava seguro antes, apesar daquele cabelo tão claro, que tem alguns reflexos vermelhos sob o brilho do sol, e daqueles olhos tão expressivos, e de que ela se parece muito com você na forma como sorri e no formato do queixo. Mas a prova real é que MacKay apa rentemente era incapaz de gerar uma criança.

— Como pode ter certeza?

— Suspeito que ninguém possa ter certeza absoluta a menos que o homem tenha perdido completamente a masculinidade, talvez pelo agitar da espada de um mari do raivoso, mas ele nunca teve um filho.

James franziu o cenho.

— Acho que ouvi boatos dizendo o contrário.

— É provável que tenham partido dele ou de Egan. Não, MacKay tem se deitado com mulheres desde que era um garoto de doze anos e nunca gerou um filho. Uma febre muito alta e algumas lesões quando estava virando homem parecem ter matado sua semente. Aquelas poucas crianças que ele tentou reclamar como prova de sua masculinidade foram geradas por Egan.

— Isso seguramente explica sua determinação em de clarar que Meggie é sua. Sim, e um herdeiro poderia bem dar ao rei e a seus conselheiros uma forma de se asse gurar de que todas as pessoas envolvidas nessa confusão ganhassem algo no fim, além de permitir que pensassem que não fizeram nada errado nem enfureceram ninguém.

— Foi provavelmente esse conhecimento que manteve Egan a salvo da fúria de MacKay e que até deu a ele al gum poder sobre o outro, apesar de eu não compreender por que MacKay não o matou como fez com tantos que descobriram seus segredos. Um homem como ele acharia sua incapacidade de gerar uma criança algo muito humilhante. Como você descobriu isso?

— Uma mulher na vila, que era amante dele, contou-me, antes de ser expulsa pela raiva e desprezo das pessoas. MacKay disse a ela uma noite que estavam dormindo juntos havia tanto tempo que as pessoas se perguntavam como ela não tinha engravidado. Ele não queria que nin guém duvidasse daquilo. Então, obrigou-a a se deitar com Egan em _segredo_ por um mês até gerar um filho, fazen do todos pensarem que era dele. Também deixou claro que ela deveria confirmar aquilo, sem nunca mencionar Egan, ou teria uma morte muito sofrida.

— Ela levou a criança junto?

— Não, a pequena está na vila vivendo com uma boa família que perdeu os filhos, e a quis. Foi melhor para todos, uma vez que essa mulher nunca deixaria de ser uma prostituta, apesar de dizer que prefere ser a amante de um homem rico e que pretende encontrá-lo antes de perder sua beleza.

James meneou a cabeça.

— MacKay tinha mesmo muitos segredos.

— Sim, e se assegurou de que a maioria deles fosse para o túmulo com as pessoas que os conheciam. Devia haver uma ligação entre ele e Egan ou aquele homem provavelmente teria morrido cedo.

— Suspeito que saberemos mais a respeito dessas coi sas conforme os anos passem. Ele está morto agora a as línguas se soltarão. Tudo isso só pode me ajudar. Posso ser amplamente declarado um inocente a sentença de proscrito pode ser revogada, mas quanto mais sujo MacKay seja, mais clara é minha inocência. — Empurrou Tormand para fora do quarto e começou a caminhar em direção aos aposentos de Annora. — Agora, é hora de conversar com minha dama.

— Espero brindar o futuro casamento no jantar. James esperava que o irmão pudesse fazer exatamente aquilo, mas estava se sentindo inseguro e nervoso. Sabia que Annora _não_ dividiria a cama de qualquer homem que a beijasse e a tocasse da forma que ela gostava. Sabia que ela compartilhava a paixão violenta e a necessidade dele por ela. Porém, não tinha certeza de quanto aquilo atingia seu coração, e se aqueles anseios haviam nascido do tipo de sentimentos sobre os quais se podia construir um casa mento. O que queria era que ela o amasse. Da próxima vez que levasse uma esposa para a cama queria saber que ela era sua de corpo, coração, mente e alma.

Annora suspirou, sentando-se na cama. Sabia que deveria estar partindo de Dunncraig, mas continuava achando pequenos motivos para ficar um pouco mais. Na verdade, não tinha sobrado nenhum. James estava curado, Dunncraig estava indo bem, as sombras com as quais Donnell preenchera o castelo tinham quase todas dispersado, e Meggie estava felicíssima por ter James como pai. Não havia mais necessidade da presença dela, e a única coisa que estava fazendo era prolongar o sofri mento de abandoná-los.

Ela, provavelmente, teria que deixar até mesmo Mungo, pensou, sentindo lágrimas nos olhos ao acariciar o gato, pois seus parentes achariam tolice que ela tivesse um animal de estimação.

— Sou uma mulher tão tola — murmurou. Mungo miou suavemente e se roçou em sua mão.

Percebendo que tinha parado de acariciá-lo, começou a afagar suas orelhas.

— Eu amo James, Mungo. Eu o amo com todo meu coração. Ele é tão necessário para mim quanto o ar que respiro. Mas tenho que deixá-lo. Ele é o senhor de terras de uma família distinta que o acolheu em sua casa e em seus corações, e conta com os aliados conquistados por meio dessa família. Muitos dos aliados têm poder e influ ência na corte também. Uma bastarda pobre e sem ter ras não é o tipo de esposa de que um senhor como James Drummond precisa.

O gato rolou de costas em um pedido silencioso para um carinho na barriga.

— Sei que você não está interessando nas provações e tribulações de simples seres humanos, Mungo, mas po dia pelo menos simular alguma compaixão. — Cocou a barriga dele. — Só tenho que decidir para onde ir e a que parentes infligir minha presença. Queria ir para algum lugar não muito distante daqui porque gostaria de saber como Meggie se desenvolve.

Pensando nela, Annora sorriu. A criança tinha aceitado James como pai sem questionar, evidentemente deleitada com ele. Havia uma relação entre eles visível desde o co meço, quando todos tinham pensado que ele era um sim ples carpinteiro chamado Rolf Larousse Lavengeance.

Fez uma careta ao pensar no nome. As palavras sig nificavam lobo, vermelho e vingança. Ela deveria ter se atentado àquilo. James não tinha sido muito sutil na es colha. Se Donnell tivesse parado de gastar dinheiro e se deitar com mulheres para entender algumas coisas, tam bém teria percebido.

— Ele se arriscou muito ao usar aquele nome tolo — murmurou. — Podia muito bem ter havido alguém aqui que conhecesse francês e que fosse um aliado próximo de Donnell ou ele mesmo poderia ter refletido um pouco e deduzido tudo. É também estranho que eu tenha co meçado a sonhar com um lobo vermelho de olhos verdes quando James começou a fugir. Acho que é obra do desti no o fato de eu estar aqui e de tê-lo encontrado. Foi isso que meus sonhos tentaram me dizer, foi para isso que me impulsionavam. Só gostaria que tivessem me mostrado como ajudar a ele e a Meggie sem perder meu coração.

Enxugou uma lágrima do rosto e engoliu as outras.

— Sei que o bem foi feito e tudo isso, mas gostaria que o destino pudesse ter escolhido outra pessoa para partici par. O destino é uma amante cruel ao me enviar a algum lugar para ajudar, da forma pequena que posso, e então me fazer amar aqueles que eu ajudei somente para me arrancar deles de novo.

Mungo de repente se sentou, pulou da cama e se diri giu até a porta. Ficou ali parado, mas não miou como cos tumava fazer ao indicar que queria sair. Ela iria sentir falta dele, pensou ao se levantar e andar até a porta. Ele tinha sido uma companhia próxima em Dunncraig, uma vez que o primo não permitira que fizesse amigos.

— E agora que tenho a chance de pertencer a algum lugar, de fazer amigos, tenho que partir — murmurou, abrindo a porta.

— E por que você acha que tem que partir?

Por um instante, Annora considerou a possibilidade de bater a porta na cara de James. Devia ter revelado o que pretendia em sua expressão, pois, de maneira gentil, mas firme, ele a empurrou e, após deixar Mungo sair, trancou a porta, permanecendo dentro de seu quarto, exatamente onde ela não o queria. Era perigoso para seu coração e sua paz de espírito ficar sozinha com o homem, especialmente em um quarto.

Ainda mais quando ele estava parecendo tão charmoso, pensou, incapaz de resistir à tentação de observá-lo com atenção. Disse a si mesma que estava apenas se assegu rando de que ele estivesse saudável para ficar ali em pé, franzindo a testa para ela, somente para rir ante a grande mentira. Com o cabelo vermelho e as roupas boas, tinha a aparência do proprietário e senhor que realmente era, um homem pronto para assumir o controle de suas terras e construir um poder próprio através de aliados e amigos.

E um bom casamento, pensou. Afastou-se dele. De repente, achava doloroso demais vê-lo, pois somente a tornava mais consciente do quanto estavam separados. Tinha começado a tentar colocar alguma distância entre eles, na esperança de que isso amenizasse seu sofrimen to ao partir, mas, ao fitá-lo, percebeu que aquele era um plano bem estúpido. Ele era uma parte dela e o fato de não vê-lo não modificava aquilo.

Quando sentiu as mãos dele em seus ombros, ficou tensa. Rezou para que ele não tentasse fazer amor com ela. Experimentar tudo pelo que ansiava, sabendo que não poderia reclamá-lo como seu, seria mais doloroso do que se atrevia a pensar.

— Annora, qual é o problema?

James virou seu corpo e abraçou-a, acariciando-lhe as costas com as mãos. Ela permaneceu rígida, fazendo-o temer que já o tivesse eliminado de seu coração, ainda que não tivesse certeza dos motivos que a teriam levado a isso.

— Fico feliz de ver que está totalmente curado — dis se, resistindo ao desejo de se aconchegar a ele e inalar seu perfume.

— Não tenho certeza disso, a julgar por sua postu ra. Parece um atiçador de ferro em meus braços. Mas, se está dizendo, devo acreditar, não?

Annora tentou desesperadamente se proteger, mas encontrou-se aberta aos sentimentos dele, apesar de to dos os esforços. Ele estava confuso, inquieto e nervoso. Seus olhos se arregalaram um pouco quando sentiu algo mais. Ele tinha medo e havia um começo de dor contra a qual lutava. Um lampejo de esperança ganhou vida em seu coração e tentou não ser seduzida por aquilo. Ainda assim, os sentimentos que emanavam dele apontavam para algo mais além de desejo e respeito.

— Sim — sussurrou, relaxando um pouco. — Acredite. James se inclinou um pouco para trás e tomou-lhe o rosto nas mãos, virando-o até que pudesse encará-la. O fato de ela ter escorregado os braços em volta de sua cin tura e de não ter se afastado fez com que se sentisse um pouco menos inquieto. Porém, toda a tristeza e confusão que identificava naqueles lindos olhos, deixou claro que teria que enfrentar uma verdadeira batalha. Uma vez que não tinha ideia do que provocava tais sentimentos, não estava seguro de conseguir fazer ou dizer as coisas certas, as coisas que poderiam transformar o olhar con fuso e triste em uma expressão de amor e felicidade.

— Está planejando nos abandonar, não é, Annora?

Ela corou, sentindo-se estranhamente culpada.

— Sim. Está curado agora e recuperou tudo o que ti nha perdido. E hora de começar a viver sua vida como um proprietário e senhor de novo.

— E você não quer participar disso?

— Não posso mais permanecer aqui como a babá de Meggie. As coisas mudarão. Você terá que trabalhar duro para refazer alianças com seus vizinhos e sei que precisa se estabelecer um pouco na corte para que seja reconhe cido e receba a confiança dos homens no poder. E...

Ele a beijou, imprimindo naquele contato toda a neces sidade que tinha dela. Por um breve momento, sentiu-a re sistir, mas, por fim, conseguiu despertar a paixão que tan to o encantava, percebendo que ela se suavizava em seus braços e correspondia. Apesar de não ter o dom de intuir os sentimentos dos outros, podia quase saborear o desespero e a tristeza nos lábios dela. Começou a ter a sensação de que Annora estava fazendo o que acreditava ser melhor para todos, e não o que realmente desejava fazer.

— Não — ela gritou de repente, desvencilhando-se de seu abraço. — Não podemos mais fazer isso. Você é o se nhor de novo. Você não me disse que os Murray o ensina ram a não ter criadas como concubinas?

— Annora, você não é minha concubina! — ele excla mou, dividido entre o choque e a raiva. — Quando eu lhe dei a impressão de que era apenas isso?

— Bem, o que mais poderia ser? Não sou sua amante?

— Minha amante e meu amor.

— Não, James, não posso ser seu amor — ela sussurrou, querendo desesperadamente acreditar nas palavras dele, ainda que soubesse que, se ele se apegasse à verdade, não poderia haver futuro para eles.

— Por quê? — James temia que estivesse errado, que a paixão por ele fosse simplesmente aquilo, paixão, e que não atingisse seu _coração._ — Está me dizendo que você não queria nada de mim, além de alguma diversão entre os lençóis?

Annora corou, tanto de raiva quanto de embaraço ante as palavras rudes. Estava prestes a responder com rancor, mas hesitou. Os sentimentos que fluíam dele eram fortes e a faziam se perguntar se estava errada. Havia mágoa e medo dentro de James e ela não tinha dúvidas de que era o motivo daquelas emoções. Havia também algo mais, algo forte e quente que ela não ousava nomear.

Por um instante, considerou fazer ou dizer algo que o fizesse partir para que, então, pudesse fugir de lá. A covardia sugerida por aquele pensamento foi suficiente para assustá-la. Endireitou a coluna, decidindo que es tava cansada de ser covarde. Poderia haver muita dor diante dela se forçasse a conversa a prosseguir, mas ela o faria. Quando e se partisse de Dunncraig não queria levar consigo muitas perguntas não respondidas.

— Se eu fosse esse tipo de mulher, não teria me deita do com você virgem.

— Annora... — Ele abrandou o tom de voz, lutando para acalmar o medo crescente dentro de si, um medo que o levava a proferir palavras zangadas. — Eu nunca pensei dessa forma em relação a você. — Colocou cuida dosamente as mãos em seus ombros de novo. — Se eu fosse assim, teria rejeitado Mab? Seria tão mais fácil para mim deixá-la fazer como queria, se tudo o que eu buscasse fosse um acasalamento suado.

Aquilo era verdade, pensou, e fez uma careta.

— Não foi tão difícil me seduzir, James, apesar de me envergonhar admitir.

— Considerando como eu a desejava com rapidez e selvageria, pareceu tempo demais para mim. Eu queria apenas você, mesmo sabendo que não era um bom mo mento para cortejá-la.

— Cortejar? — ela sussurrou, o coração acelerado com uma nova esperança.

— Sim, moça. Sei que, por causa das circunstâncias, não parecia que eu estivesse fazendo isso, mas eu esta va — Abraçou-a, suspirando de alívio quando não sentiu a tensão em seu corpo. — Annora, eu preciso de você. Preciso que fique aqui comigo. Preciso que mantenha a escuridão afastada da minha alma.

Ele a beijou, fazendo-a derreter em seus braços. Apesar de não ter falado em casamento ou no futuro, ela não se importava. Aquelas palavras tinham banido qual quer resistência que pudesse esboçar. Sabia que ele não dissera exatamente que a amava, mas não entendia o que mais aquilo podia significar.

— Minha Annora — disse em voz rouca ao beijar seu pescoço.

— Sim, sinto o mesmo. É como uma febre.

Ele não disse mais nada ao livrá-los depressa das rou pas. Annora ficou surpresa ao conseguir rir quando ele a lançou na cama e deitou-se sobre ela. A necessidade que sentia era tão intensa e violenta que a risada não parecia caber naquele momento. Ainda assim, a alegria ao estar de volta em seus braços foi tão grande que rir pareceu-lhe uma reação adequada. Quando ele começou a fazer um amor selvagem com ela, não pensou em mais nada e abandonou-se à paixão que compartilhavam.

Ao ser finalmente penetrada, gemeu ante a intensida de do prazer que sentia.

— Eu pertenço a esse lugar — disse ele, inclinando-se para beijá-la ao mesmo tempo em que se movia para den tro e para fora de seu corpo. — E disso que eu preciso.

— Eu também, James. Temo que sempre precisarei.

— Nunca tema isso, meu amor.

Agarrou-se a ele enquanto se amavam com uma fero cidade pela qual ambos pareciam ansiar. Envolveu-o com pernas e braços e manteve-o o mais perto possível enquan to ele a conduzia ao auge da paixão com uma rapidez im pressionante. O clímax foi tão feroz e lindo que ela gritou o nome dele. Gritou também o quanto o amava. O lampejo de preocupação diante da confissão não durou muito, pois foi assolada pela alegria e pela satisfação que somente ele podia proporcionar.

James os limpou dos vestígios do ato de amor antes de entrar, com cuidado, de novo na cama. Annora estava muito calada, e a única coisa que impedia seus temores de retornarem com força total era a lembrança das pa lavras que ela gritara durante o ato de amor. Tinha dito que o amava. O que quer que a perturbasse e a fizesse pensar em abandonar Dunncraig, poderia ser superado.

— O que a perturba? — perguntou, tomando-a nos braços.

— Ah, James, você é um senhor de novo.

— É isso que a incomoda? Não gosta do fato de que eu possa provê-la?

— Não é isso. Sou bastarda... — começou, mas ele a calou com um beijo intenso.

— Não me importo com seu nascimento. Não me im porto se tem terras ou dinheiro ou uma tia velha que fale com os pássaros. — Sorriu de leve ao vê-la rir. — Você é minha, Annora.

— Donnell esgotou Dunncraig, James. Há tanto a ser consertado e substituído. Você precisa de uma esposa rica, com terras e relações importantes.

Ele a puxou até deitá-la sob seu corpo e tomou-lhe o rosto entre as mãos.

— Eu preciso de você e você de mim. Vai negar ter dito que me ama?

— Não posso, não é mesmo? Gritei para quem quisesse escutar. Mas tenho certeza de que vai conseguir encontrar outras mulheres que o amarão como eu. — Annora não acreditava já ter dito na vida algo mais difícil, pois a últi ma coisa na qual queria pensar durante seu futuro solitá rio era em James sendo amado e amando outra mulher.

— Fico feliz que você quase tenha engasgado com es sas palavras. Não está prestando atenção no que estou dizendo, mulher? Eu preciso de você. E minha outra me tade. — Quase sorriu quando ela começou a arregalar os olhos, e percebeu que precisava ser mais exato ao decla rar seus sentimentos. — Eu amo você, Annora. Eu amo você como nunca amei mais ninguém e nunca amarei de novo. Entende agora? É minha companheira, minha alma gêmea.

Temerosa de irromper em lágrimas antes de esclare cer tudo, perguntou em uma voz tão suave e instável que era quase um sussurro:

— Está dizendo que quer se casar comigo? — Corou, com um pouco de medo de que tivesse interpretado mal as palavras dele e se humilhado.

— Sim, moça, estou dizendo isso, da minha forma rude. Admito que, logo que percebi que você era minha outra metade, presumi que nos casaríamos assim que todo o problema com MacKay tivesse sido resolvido. Desculpe-me a arrogância. Então, Annora MacKay, vai se casar comigo?

— Ah, James, tem mesmo certeza? Podia encontrar uma esposa muito melhor do que eu.

— Não poderia, não. Já tentei me casar com o tipo de mulher que todos achavam ser perfeita para um homem em minha posição, não é mesmo? E veja o que aconteceu.

— Você achou que Mary era sua companheira?

— Nunca. Eu apenas estava cansado de procurar minha companheira e eu queria a família, as crianças e tudo isso. Também nunca gostei das coisas que um ho mem faz para satisfazer suas necessidades masculinas. Queria uma mulher amorosa em minha cama, uma que eu não precisasse me preocupar em engravidar ou pagar de manhã. Queria alguém que me desse esse algo espe cial que transforma copular em fazer amor.

— E conseguiu Mary — disse, sentindo-se triste por ele um instante.

— Sim, e muitos problemas, mas não posso me arre pender. No final, foi isso o que a trouxe para os meus braços. Agora, diga-me, moça, pretende ficar aqui? Vai se casar comigo e ter meus filhos?

— Ah, sim. Não posso fazer outra coisa porque amo você e pensar em deixá-lo estava me matando devagar. Só espero que sua família não ache sua escolha muito pobre.

— Eles a amarão porque você me ama.

— Espero que seja simples assim.

Foi simples assim, pensou Annora, poucas horas mais tarde quando recebeu as boas-vindas à família de um sor ridente Tormand e de alguns dos primos de James. Tudo com o que pareciam se preocupar era que James estava obviamente feliz, sorrindo como um tolo, na verdade. Com timidez, ela confessava amá-lo sempre que alguém per guntava. Havia somente um pequeno empecilho, perce beu, ao procurar ao redor por Meggie.

— Ela está perto da janela, parecendo um pouco con trariada — disse James.

— Você já contou a ela que não somente pediu que Annora permanecesse em Dunncraig, mas que a pediu em casamento? — perguntou Tormand, acenando para a sobrinha, que retribuiu com um gesto desanimado.

— Não, e suponho que tenha sido um erro.

— Acho que é melhor falar com ela agora e desculpar-se com sinceridade antes que o anúncio oficial seja feito.

Ela provavelmente já escutou alguma coisa e é por isso que está desse jeito.

Annora assentiu e pegou James pela mão.

— Acho que Tormand tem razão. Não contamos a ela nossos planos, e nem mesmo a informamos sobre o pedi do de casamento antes de anunciarmos para os outros. Ela pode estar magoada.

O cumprimento zangado que receberam ao chegarem perto dela revelou que a criança estava mesmo magoada por não ter sido informada dos planos deles, ao menos antes que todos no salão estivessem celebrando a novidade.

— Sinto muito por não ter dito a você, Meggie. Acho que estava tão excitada e, bem, um pouco atordoada que não pensei em nada além de James e de me casar com ele.

Meggie fitou-a e encarou James, um momento antes de revirar os olhos.

— Quer dizer que ficou toda boba por causa de um homem bonito.

— Foi isso mesmo. Sim, fiquei toda boba por causa do charme de seu pai.

— Sim, acho que ele é mesmo charmoso — disse Meggie com cuidado, o olhar fixo em James. — Mas você não era casado com minha mãe?

— Sim — respondeu ele, ajoelhando-se para olhá-la nos olhos. — Como eu acho que você já sabe, eu fui fal samente acusado do assassinato dela, e então declarado um fora da lei. Tive que fugir para salvar minha vida. Durante três anos, tentei encontrar uma maneira de lim par a mancha em meu bom nome, descobrir o verdadeiro culpado e recuperar tudo o que um dia tinha sido meu.

— Dunncraig?

— Sim, Margaret Anne. Dunncraig e você. Nunca pen se de outra forma. Eu nunca esqueci minha pequena mo cinha e sempre pretendi voltar para você. É por isso que assim que pude vim para cá. Foi minha boa sorte que me fez encontrar Annora aqui. Você permitirá que eu me case com ela?

Annora emocionou-se com a compreensão que ele demonstrou em relação aos medos da menina. Meggie tinha que ter certeza a respeito de seu lugar. Ao pedir permissão a ela para que seu recém-descoberto pai desposasse a babá que tinha cuidado dela durante três anos, ele a tornava parte integrante da decisão. Rezou para que a garota aprovasse a união. Qualquer outra resposta provocaria muitos problemas, pois tinha certeza de que James não desistiria. Ele apenas ficaria mais determina do em fazer a filha mudar de ideia. O que ele não sabia era que a pequena equivalia a ele em teimosia.

— E seremos uma família? — quis saber Meggie.

— Sim, seremos uma família — disse James, olhando ra pidamente para Tormand. — Uma família muito grande.

— Gostaria que fôssemos uma família de novo.

— Então, aprova meu plano para me casar com Annora?

Meggie sorriu e abraçou-o.

— Isso com certeza vai fazer com que ela permaneça aqui, não?

— Com certeza. — James se levantou e começou a di zer: — E assim que Annora e eu nos casarmos ela deve ser chamada...

Annora pôs a mão sobre a boca dele e sorriu para Meggie.

— Como quer que Meggie queira me chamar. Eu deixo essa decisão para você, Meggie, meu amor.

— Obrigada. Vou pensar muito nisso. — Meggie não esperou para falar com James de novo, e se apressou a ir encontrar o tio.

— Por que me impediu de dizer que ela deve chamá-la de mamãe quando nos casarmos? — perguntou James. — Você será a mãe dela e assim deve ser chamada.

— Somente aos olhos da lei. Meggie sabe que sua mãe era Mary e, sim, ela foi uma péssima mãe, mas isso não importa. Não quero que ela seja obrigada a me chamar de mãe. Quero que escolha o que deve fazer.

James suspirou e envolveu seu ombro com o braço.

— Como quiser. Podemos fazer o anúncio? Todos já sabem que vamos nos casar o mais rápido possível, mas estão esperando que isso seja devidamente comunicado.

— Um anúncio apropriado, e depois muita cerveja — murmurou Annora conforme caminhavam até a mesa.

— É a tradição.

Fez-se silêncio no salão quando James bateu o cálice na mesa diversas vezes. Annora ficou ao seu lado, segu rando sua mão, enquanto ele dizia para todas as pessoas reunidas ali que tinha pedido Annora MacKay em casa mento e que ela tinha aceitado. Assim que os gritos e brindes diminuíram, ele também comunicou que o casa mento aconteceria logo e que haveria uma grande festa.

— Nossa, eu não esperava que a notícia fosse recebida com tanto entusiasmo - disse Annora ao se sentar ao lado do noivo.

— Eles a amam, moça, assim como eu. — Beijou-a ra pidamente. — Eles sabem que você pertence a este lugar e estão satisfeitos que o senhor de Dunncraig tenha tido' o bom senso de ver isso também.

Annora corou e olhou ao redor para as pessoas reuni das no grande salão. Ela tinha refletido sobre o assunto Acreditara que, por causa da maneira como Donnell a ti nha mantido separada de todos, as pessoas de Dunncraig não a conheciam ou se importavam com ela. A maioria dos brindes provavelmente se devia ao fato de James estar são e salvo, e a Dunncraig estar de novo sob seu domínio, mas sabia que muitas das pessoas estavam genuinamente felizes por ela também. Com lágrimas nos olhos, olhou para James quando ele beijou seu rosto.

— Está em casa agora — ele disse suavemente. — Nunca se esqueça disso.

E aquilo, ela percebeu, era a fonte da alegria que esta va sentindo. Finalmente, tinha encontrado seu lar.

 **Epílogo**

 _ **Um ano depois**_

Ela não terminou ainda? James olhou para a fi lha e, apesar do medo crescente por Annora e pela criança que ela lutava para trazer ao mundo, quase sorriu. Meggie tinha as mãos nos quadris e estava olhan do feio para ele em meio a um emaranhado de cachos dourados. Ela parecia pensar que Annora iria se recolher ao quarto com algumas mulheres e pouco depois chamá-los para conhecer o novo irmão ou irmã. Sua filha não compreendia os muitos perigos de um parto e ele não ti nha a menor intenção de esclarecê-la ainda. Rezava para que Annora não o fizesse também, que ela emergisse daquela provação sã e salva, com uma criança linda e sau dável nos braços.

Pensou no dia em que Meggie tinha nascido e não se lembrou de ter sentido tanto medo pela esposa ou pela criança que ela carregava. Mary tinha dado à luz de for ma ruidosa, declarando repetidas vezes para que todos es cutassem que ele era um homem cruel por fazê-la sofrer tantas dores e tormentos. James supôs que o ruído e as queixas reverberando pelas paredes de Dunncraig tinham sido tão fortes que fora difícil preocupar-se com a saúde dela. Os medos que havia começado a sentir tinham sido rapidamente suplantados pelos berros de Mary.

Annora, por outro lado, permanecia quieta demais, o que ele considerava assustador. Começava a se mover em direção à porta do grande salão para que pudesse correr para cima e exigir vê-la quando alguém o agarrou pelo braço e o deteve. Olhou para Tormand apenas para vê-lo sorrindo, uma expressão divertida nos olhos. Era uma expressão que James queria ver socada em meio à lama.

— O que você quer? — perguntou ao irmão. — E tire esse maldito sorriso da cara.

— Só queria detê-lo antes que você subisse aquelas es cadas, irrompesse no quarto e assustasse a pobre Annora — disse Tormand. — Você tinha esse olhar.

— De que olhar está falando?

— O olhar de um homem enlouquecido, que pensa que a esposa está sendo torturada e que deve alcançá-la para assegurar que todos os perigos do parto fiquem afastados. Isso não funciona, irmão. Nunca funcionou nem funcio nará. Somente piora o medo que a pobre moça já sente.

A voz de Tormand tinha se suavizado, e James olhou rapidamente para Meggie, percebendo que ela o observa va com atenção.

— É, tem razão — concordou. Dirigiu-se a uma das grandes janelas em uma das paredes do grande salão e olhou na direção dos portões. — Já ouvimos as mulheres de nossa família dizendo a mesma coisa vezes suficientes para que eu recordasse do conselho agora.

— É verdade que MacKay queria pintar essas janelas como as de uma igreja? — perguntou Tormand. — Quem o tolo pensava que era?

— Um senhor que se tornaria um rei se fosse esperto o suficiente. — Pensou nos grandes painéis pintados que tinham chegado a Dunncraig poucos meses após a morte de MacKay. — O idiota gastou muitos anos na França vendo todos os excessos da nobreza e queria recriar algo similar aqui. Era um homem muito vaidoso.

Olhando para a expressão inocente demais do irmão, James praguejou em silêncio. Era fácil adivinhar o jogo que ele fazia, aquele no qual alguém distrai o pobre e pre ocupado marido de onde está sua esposa e do que está acontecendo com ela. O que o aborrecia de verdade era que tinha funcionado por um tempo. Pior ainda, suspeita va que, se Tormand fizesse a mesma coisa de novo, funcio naria mais uma vez. Admitiu com relutância que estava ansioso para ser distraído, mas isso não queria dizer que gostava de ser manipulado.

— Acho que, assim que MacKay colocou o traseiro na cadeira do senhor dessas terras, sua mente começou a apodrecer — disse James. — Sim, ele queria as janelas pintadas. Entregaram-nas há algum tempo, mas, como estavam todas pagas, não tive como devolvê-las. Não pude pôr essas coisas amaldiçoadas em minhas janelas, pois bloqueariam toda a visão do pátio. Também tirariam a luz do sol deste aposento. Mas o motivo maior de eu não as usar se refere ao que está desenhado nos painéis.

— Ah, todas mulheres nuas, não? Cenas de exuberan te devassidão.

— Bem, sim, mas o que as torna tão medonhas é que o homem no centro de toda a exibição de lascívia é MacKay, com Egan sentado à sua direita. Ambos nus. Ambos sendo bem servidos por mulheres voluptuosas. E, se posso dizer, ambos com dotes comparáveis a algum touro mítico.

Tormand riu com tanto gosto que teve de se apoiar na parede para evitar cair.

— Está brincando.

— Triste dizer, não estou.

— Se é isso que eles têm na França, talvez eu tenha sido desleixado por não visitar nossos parentes lá.

— Duvido que tenham tais bobagens na França.

— Deve me dizer onde colocou os painéis. Preciso dar uma olhada em tais maravilhas.

— Annora os viu e riu tanto que temi que ela desse à luz.

— Eles são tão divertidos!

— É um bom trabalho, com cores bonitas e tudo, mas é a maneira como MacKay e Egan são retratados que transforma o que seria uma bonita pintura em pouco mais do que alguma brincadeira grande e cara. Chamei algumas pessoas no verão para olhá-los e verem se havia uma forma, bem, de consertá-los, deixá-los um pouco mais limpos, por assim dizer. Diversos pedaços são muito bons, apesar de toda a luxúria. Acho que, por fazerem parte de uma grande cena, o rei e o bobo da corte com seus dotes não constam dessas imagens.

— Acho que devo dar uma olhada neles. Posso até mesmo comprar alguns de você se são tão bons assim.

— Você quer pôr janelas na sua casa que retratem uma libertinagem exacerbada?

— Não há nada que obrigue que as pinturas sejam parte de uma janela. Apenas precisam da incidência da luz para que as cores se destaquem, não? Então, isso pode ser arranjado de outra forma e, assim, os painéis aben çoados sem os personagens divinos de MacKay ou Egan poderiam ser tratados como, bem, somente uma pintura feita no vidro.

James pensou naquilo por um instante e assentiu devagar. Conseguia lembrar de uma ou duas das peças que eram bonitas, nas quais a lascívia era apenas uma pequena parte do que o intrigava a respeito delas. Com certeza, não contaria a Tormand que, assim que tinham parado de rir, ele e Annora haviam estudado alguns dos painéis e ficado excitados. Tinham trancado a porta da despensa e feito amor no chão.

Havia até um painel em particular que não se impor taria de manter da forma que estava, pois a mulher re tratada com mais clareza se parecia muito com Annora, para sua surpresa e horror. Suspeitava que, apesar da crueldade em relação a ela, MacKay reconhecera sua beleza. Apenas agradecia a Deus que o homem nunca houvesse permitido que aquilo tivesse despertado sua luxúria a ponto de tê-la tomado. Ele, obviamente, tive ra alguns pensamentos libidinosos a respeito de Annora, como revelava aquela mulher tentadora retratada no painel. O fato de que um homem que se parecia muito com ele quando disfarçado de Rolf estivesse em outra das pinturas era algo em que não perderia tempo pensando. Annora achara aquele fato verdadeiramente intrigante, logo que havia superado os ciúmes ao vê-lo retratado ao lado de outras mulheres.

James também não tinha intenção de compartilhar com ninguém alguns dos cadernos com lindos desenhos mostrando os diversos jeitos de fazer amor ou a tapeçaria pendurada no aposento principal que também revelava cenas de libertinagem.

— MacKay não gostava das cenas religiosas usuais ou das alegorias morais ou mesmo das caçadas retratadas na mais bela arte. — Sorriu de leve. — Para dizer a verdade, não tinha percebido que questões, digamos assim, mais terrenas estivessem retratadas nos vidros e nos tecidos.

— Se aquele que faz o trabalho é talentoso o suficiente, pode fazer uma pintura do que quer que se deseje — dis se Tormand. — MacKay parecia querer espalhadas por aqui obras que fizessem as pessoas desviarem o olhar. Já vi muita arte que mostra as coisas mais terrenas tam bém, apesar de aparentar que ele estivesse pretendendo fazer do castelo de Dunncraig algum bastião de trabalhos libidinosos. — Agarrou de repente o braço de James. — Marta chegou.

Uma vez que ela era uma das mulheres cuidando do nascimento de seu filho, James ficou tenso e percebeu que o irmão tinha agarrado seu braço para estabilizá-lo. Talvez até mesmo para impedi-lo de fazer algo tolo. James ficou com as mãos apertadas com força atrás das costas e esforçou-se para aparentar calma. Olhou para baixo ao sentir um peso de encontro às suas pernas e viu Meggie apoiada nele. A filha obviamente não ignorava totalmente o fato de que havia um perigo sempre presente que ronda va o parto. Soltou as mãos e passou os braços ao redor do corpo pequeno e magro o melhor que pôde.

— Bem, rapaz — disse Marta, parando diante dele, evidentemente saboreando o fato de que todos reunidos no grande salão tinham feito silêncio ante sua entrada e esperavam que ela se pronunciasse —, você tem con sigo uma boa procriadora. Nem mesmo as dores foram tão ruins, as mais intensas tendo vindo somente mais ou menos na última hora.

Apesar de sentir os joelhos enfraquecidos, seu alívio foi tão grande que James conseguiu parecer calmo ao perguntar:

— Annora e a criança estão bem, então?

— Sim, estão. Você tem um filho lindo e grande — anunciou Marta e sorriu quando todos se manifestaram. — E, sim, sua mulher está bem, está apenas cansada de um dia difícil de trabalho.

Ela mal tinha terminado de falar quando James co meçou a correr em direção às escadas que conduziam aos aposentos. Levou um momento para perceber que havia um peso em sua perna esquerda tornando seus movimentos estranhos. A risada que ecoava no grande salão era barulhenta demais para se dever apenas à re ação de um novo pai ansioso correndo para ver a esposa e o filho. James parou e olhou para baixo, para os olhos castanhos e risonhos de Meggie. Ela estava pendurada nele com braços e pernas, segurando-se firme conforme ele corria. Rindo, pegou-a e lançou-a sobre o ombro antes de começar a correr de novo. Tormand estava logo atrás, pois ele tinha sido o escolhido para olhar o novo herdeiro de Dunncraig e avisar todos no grande salão e os vários primos que aguardavam.

Os olhos de Annora se arregalaram de surpresa quan do James entrou no quarto, com um Tormand sorridente logo atrás e uma risonha Meggie sobre seu ombro largo. Assim que a surpresa passou, no entanto, sorriu para eles quando se reuniram ao redor da cama onde estava com o filho nos braços. Tinha ficado aterrorizada ao dar à luz, lembrando-se de muitos partos que tinham termi nado com a morte das mulheres, mas até que não havia sido tão difícil.

Apesar de saber que tivera muita sorte, também sabia que devia agradecer à família adotiva de James por muita daquela tranquilidade. Sabendo que talvez não conseguis sem estar presentes no parto, a pequena e doce mãe dele, Bethía, e muitos de seus primos os haviam visitado mui tos meses atrás. As instruções que tinham dado a Marta, a Annora e a muitas outras mulheres tinham sido valo rosas. Annora sabia, em seu coração, que muitos bebês e mães em Dunncraig seriam salvos no futuro por causa do conhecimento compartilhado por aquelas mulheres.

— Por que ele não é todo vermelho e enrugado como a irmãzinha de Morag, mamãe?

Escutar a palavra mamãe nos lábios de Meggie quase fez com que Annora começasse a chorar. Tinha esperado quase um ano para escutar aquilo, aguardando para saber com certeza que a menina a tinha aceitado como sua mãe. Ao olhar para James e ver o brilho nos olhos dele, soube que ele também havia escutado a manifestação da aceita ção final e completa, e que estava quase tão emocionado quanto ela. Havia um brilho de incerteza nos grandes olhos de Meggie, e Annora soube que devia esconder as lágrimas e guardá-las para mais tarde. Sorriu para a criança.

— Ele é um rapaz grande, meu amor. Acho que isso faz diferença. A irmã de Morag era uma menina mui to pequena. — Uma que seguramente teria morrido se as mulheres Murray não tivessem chegado naquele mo mento exato e rapidamente oferecido suas habilidades para ajudar a mãe de Morag a manter a garota viva.

— Qual é o nome do meu irmão? Mungo? — pergun tou, espiando sob as fraldas do bebê.

— Não, não vamos nomear nosso filho do mesmo jeito que um gato — disse James, quase batendo em Tormand quando ele riu.

— Não é o nome de um gato — protestou Annora. — Era o nome de um amigo meu de infância.

— Então, não deveria tê-lo dado a um gato. Eu ofereço a você as opções de Niocal e Quinton.

Ele estava sendo um pouco arrogante a respeito do nome do filho, mas Annora já decidira não discutir com ele a respeito daquilo.

— Quinton, então. Quinton Murray Drummond.

— Ah, esse é mesmo um nome bom e vai agradar aos mais velhos — disse Tormand, agarrando Meggie pela mão. — Vamos, minha pequena beleza, e ajude-me a le var as notícias para os primos.

Meggie se livrou dele e correu até Annora para dar-lhe um abraço e um beijo, que ela amorosamente retribuiu. Pouco depois, estava sozinha com James. Observou-o en quanto ele se sentava na cama a seu lado e se derreteu com o beijo carinhoso, apesar de estar dolorida do parto. Ele, então, estendeu as mãos querendo segurar o filho e ela não hesitou em colocar a criança em seus braços.

Esperou com paciência que ele o desenrolasse, pois ela tinha feito o mesmo depois que o tinha pegado no colo. Junto com o marido, contou cada dedinho da mão e do pé mais uma vez. Quando ele o envolveu nos tecidos e olhou para ela, sabia que seus olhos estavam tão molhados com lágrimas quanto os dele. Ele piscou para afastá-las, an tes de abraçá-la e segurá-la bem próxima, com o pequeno Quinton ainda aconchegado na curva do outro braço.

— Você me fez orgulhoso, minha Annora — disse bai xinho e beijou-a na testa.

Ela descansou a cabeça em seu ombro, o olhar fixo no filho.

— Quinton é um milagre que tem a participação de nós dois.

— Mas você fez a maior parte do trabalho.

— Bem, não vou discutir isso.

— E está sentindo muita dor?

— Não. Só estou dolorida e muito cansada.

— Comecei a temer que algo estivesse errado, pois não a escutei fazer nenhum barulho.

— Ah, eu fiz muito barulho, mas não o tipo de grito que chega até onde o pai está esperando. — Esticou-se sobre o peito de James para acariciar o rostinho delicado do filho. — Ele valeu a pena cada dor, cada grunhido, cada gemido e todos os ataques ao meu recato.

— Ah, sim, e ele valeu a pena cada cabelo branco que ganhei nas últimas muitas horas em que me senti com pletamente impotente. — Sorriu ao vê-la rir, e então to cou com suavidade os cabelinhos do filho. — Ele tem seu cabelo grosso. Olhos azuis?

— Por enquanto, mas espero que sejam verdes. Meggie me chamou de mamãe. — Suspirou, sentindo-se sufoca da com as lágrimas por um instante.

— Finalmente, mas você tinha razão. Era melhor per mitir que ela decidisse e escolhesse o momento. Apenas senti que você sempre tinha sido mais uma mãe para ela do que Mary jamais fora ou nunca teria sido, e queria que você tivesse a honra do nome de imediato.

— Significa mais quando vem do coração, e não só por uma determinação do amado pai.

— Sim, também senti isso quando a escutei dizer. Eu apenas sempre quero o que quero imediatamente, e então tenho que me controlar. Agora, tenho você para fazer isso.

— Sim, mas eu entendo desejar algo de imediato. Eu queria você imediatamente. Assim que soube que estava carregando seu filho, eu o quis em meus braços imediata mente. É uma tentação forte querer o que se quer na hora.

— Bem, eu não vou ficar tentado de novo. Tenho tudo o que eu desejo no momento.

Ela o fitou e gemeu de prazer quando ele a beijou.

— Eu também. Tenho meu lobo grande e vermelho de olhos verdes.

Ele corou um pouco, como da outra vez em que ela tinha lhe contando sobre seu sonho.

— Amo você, minha Annora.

— E eu amo você. Amei-o quando o vi pela primeira vez. Amei quando me salvou de Egan, e especialmente quando estava disposto a desistir de tudo e me levar para a França, apenas para me defender dele. E a cada dia o amo ainda mais. Você me deu tudo o que eu sempre desejei.

— Eu dei?

— Sim. Você me deu uma família. Uma grande, ba rulhenta, amorosa e risonha família. Você, eu, Meggie e agora Quinton, e qualquer outra criança com que formos abençoados, são o coração dessa família, mas o restan te deles, parentes de sangue ou não, são pura alegria. Obrigada, marido.

— Ah. Eu sou quem deveria ser mais grato. Você devol veu meu coração e afastou a escuridão de minha alma.

Annora se aninhou em seu peito, emocionada com aquelas palavras e com o profundo e resoluto amor que sentia emanar dele. Um amor que combinava perfeita mente com o que guardava em seu coração.

— Somos os companheiros perfeitos, meu lobo.

— Somos, sim, moça. Certamente somos.

 **FIM**


	16. Chapter 16

_**Murray 16 - O Pecador Das Terras Altas**_

 **Hannah Howell**

 ** _Escócia, 1478_**

 **Entre a paixão e o perigo.**

Tormand Murray já acordou inúmeras vezes ao lado de uma mulher, mas nunca de uma que tivesse sido brutalmente assassinada. Ele não sabe explicar o que aconteceu à sua ex-amante, tampouco sua presença ao lado do corpo mutilado da pobre mulher. Alguém está empenhado em continuar matando, até que Tormand seja preso e condenado à forca. E sua única esperança de encontrar o verdadeiro culpado é pedir ajuda a Morainn Ross, uma linda mulher que vive reclusa e que tem o dom da vidência...

Considerada uma bruxa, Morainn nunca conheceu um homem que aceitasse seu estranho dom, e tampouco um que a fizesse se apaixonar. Não há como resistir ao charme másculo do atraente Tormand, bem como escapar de um inimigo que se torna mais ousado e mais perigoso a cada dia. E embora uma união entre ambos pareça ser impossível, Morainn sabe que seu destino está ligado para sempre àquele homem que conquistou seu corpo e seu coração...

 _ **Cap**_ _ **í**_ _ **tulo I**_

 _Esc_ _ó_ _cia, ver_ _ã_ _o de 1478_

Que cheiro era aquele? Tormand Murray queria se livrar daquele odor que invadia suas narinas. Gemeu ao se virar de lado e a cabeça latejou. Deitado, cuidadosamente passou a mão pelos cabelos e encontrou a causa. O couro cabeludo estava inchado e úmido no local machucado, indicando que havia sangrado. Uma prova de que ele ficara inconsciente por algum tempo.

Tentando se livrar da sensação que o incomodava, abriu os olhos. Sentiu uma fisgada ainda mais aguda e praguejou. Alguma coisa além da pancada na cabeça o tinha feito ficar inconsciente.

De repente, lembrou-se de que algo fora jogado em suas vistas antes que tivesse desmaiado. Esfregou os olhos de leve e os abriu apenas o suficiente para ver se havia água por perto para lavá-los.

Caso ele fosse a fonte daquele cheiro horrendo, poderia se banhar também. Para sua vergonha, em algumas ocasiões, ele acordara malcheiroso devido às bebedeiras e, consequentemente, aos tombos sobre estrume nas ruas. Porém, nunca tinha se sentido tão sujo como naquele instante, e o fedor começava a embrulhar seu estômago.

Então, todo seu corpo ficou tenso quando reconhe ceu o cheiro da morte. Além do odor desagradável de roupas sujas havia o de sangue, muito sangue, que não vinha de seu ferimento.

Logo em seguida, Tormand notou que estava nu. Por um breve momento, o pânico o dominou. Será que ele tinha sido jogado em um túmulo aberto? Rapidamente deixou aquela idéia de lado. Não era terra nem carne humana fria que sentia debaixo dele, mas sim uma cama macia.

Com os olhos totalmente abertos, percebeu que a claridade fazia sua cabeça doer ainda mais. Tudo estava meio embaçado, mas notou que se encontrava em um quarto ricamente decorado e que lhe parecia familiar. Seu sangue gelou, e ele relutou, em procurar a fonte daquele cheiro. Com certeza não vinha de uma briga, pois não havia nenhum sinal de luta.

 _Se h_ _á_ _um cad_ _á_ _ver nesse quarto,_ _é_ _melhor que des cubra logo. Talvez voc_ _ê_ _precise correr._

Ouviu uma voz em sua cabeça que se assemelhava à de seu escudeiro Walter, e ele concordava com a sugestão. Olhando ao redor, descobriu a morte dividia a cama com ele.

Afastou-se tão rápido do corpo que quase caiu ao chão. Lutando para se acalmar, saiu da cama e procu rou água para lavar os olhos e enxergar melhor.

Após lavar o rosto com o líquido refrescante, a visão embaçada melhorou. Uma das primeiras coisas que viu depois de se secar foi sua roupa, arrumada sobre uma cadeira, como se ele tivesse sido convidado a ocupar aquele quarto.

Tormand não perdeu tempo e se vestiu. Olhando em volta à procura de algo mais que pudesse lhe pertencer, pegou as armas e o casaco.

Vencido pela curiosidade, ele foi até a cama. Sentiu vontade de vomitar quando observou o que um dia tinha sido uma linda mulher.

O corpo estava tão mutilado que ele demorou para perceber que aquilo era o que havia sobrado de lady Clara Sinclair. As poucas mechas dos cabelos loiros e os enormes olhos azuis abertos diziam isso a ele, assim como a marca de nascença em forma de coração acima, do ferimento aberto, de onde o seio esquerdo fora arrancado. O rosto feminino estava tão ferido que seria difícil para a própria mãe reconhecê-la.

Depois de se acalmar um pouco, Tormand foi capaz de olhar mais de perto. Apesar da mutilação, a expressão do rosto de Clara mostrava que ela ainda estava viva durante os horrores que lhe foram infli gidos. Os pulsos e os calcanhares indicavam que ela havia sido amarrada e lutara, aumentando as suspei tas de Tormand. Ela devia ter alguma informação que alguém tentara conseguir por meio de tortura ou tinha sido vítima de alguém que a odiava muito.

Assim como ele, concluiu, tenso.

Sabia que não viera ao quarto de Clara para uma simples noite de prazer. Ela havia sido sua amante, mas o romance tinha terminado e ele nunca voltava a procurar uma mulher que deixara. Especialmente uma que havia se casado com um homem poderoso e ciumento como sir Ranald Sinclair.

Aquilo significava que alguém o tinha trazido até ali. Alguém que queria que ele visse o que fora feito com a mulher que ele levara para a cama, ou talvez, para que fosse considerado culpado por aquele crime.

Tal pensamento fez com que saísse do transe em que se encontrava.

— Pobre Clara — murmurou, pesaroso. — Espero que você não tenha sofrido por minha causa. Pode ter sido uma mulher fútil e sem juízo, mas ainda assim não merecia uma morte tão terrível.

Ele fez o sinal da cruz e uma oração para ela. Ao olhar pela janela, constatou que o dia estava prestes a amanhecer e que teria de partir em breve.

— Eu gostaria de poder ajudá-la, só que não há nada que eu possa fazer para livrá-la da morte. Porém, prometo que vou encontrar quem fez isso com você e o farei pagar muito caro.

Após se certificar de que não havia nenhuma evidência de sua presença no quarto, Tormand foi embora. Estava agradecido pelo crime ter aconteci do naquela casa, onde conhecia todas as passagens secretas.

O romance com Clara fora breve mas intenso, ele tinha entrado e saído da casa muitas vezes. Duvidava de que mesmo sir Ranald conhecesse todos os túneis que levavam ao quarto da esposa.

Do lado de fora, moveu-se ligeiro pelas sombras. A certa altura, encostou-se a um áspero muro de pedra que cercava a casa e pensou para onde ir. Queria rumar para sua casa em Dubhlinn e esquecer tudo, no entanto sabia que não o conseguiria.

Mesmo que não sentisse afeição verdadeira por Clara, uma das razões pela qual o romance de ambos acabara tão rápido, ele não podia simplesmente esquecer que ela havia sido brutalmente assassinada. Ainda mais quando suspeitava de que alguém queria que ele fosse encontrado ao lado do corpo e acusado de tê-la matado.

Talvez fosse apenas a sua imaginação, mas ele pre cisava de um banho e de roupas limpas para se livrar daquele odor de morte.

Decidido, concluiu que o primeiro ponto de parada dessa missão investigativa seria a casa de sua famí lia na cidade e tomou o furtivo caminho, pensando que seria uma pena o banho não poder lavar também a imagem do corpo da pobre Clara de sua mente.

— Tem certeza de que precisa contar essa história a alguém?

Tormand mordia um pedaço de queijo, enquanto observava o velho amigo. Walter Burns era seu escu deiro havia doze anos e não desejava ser mais do que isso, apesar de ter provado seu valor, sua coragem e seu comprometimento em inúmeras ocasiões.

— Preciso descobrir quem cometeu o assassinato — Tormand disse e tomou um gole de cerveja. Ele bebia devagar, pois o estômago ainda não estava muito bom.

— Por quê? — Walter se sentou à direita do amigo e se serviu de um pouco de cerveja. — Você conse guiu escapar Já estamos na metade do dia e ninguém apareceu para se vingar. Sendo assim, acho que saiu limpo dessa história. Por que deixar que alguém des cubra que esteve com aquela mulher? Está tentando colocar uma corda no pescoço? Se bem me lembro, você não costuma alimentar nenhum tipo de senti mento por uma mulher depois que seu desejo por ela acaba. Então, por que está tão empenhado em fazer justiça à alma dessa criatura?

— É verdade que eu não a amava, porém ela não merecia morrer de forma tão cruel.

Walter fez uma careta e preguiçosamente cocou a cicatriz do lado esquerdo do rosto.

— Concordo, entretanto ainda acho que contar a alguém que você acordou ao lado da vítima é procurar encrenca.

— Eu gostaria de pensar que poucas pessoas acre ditariam que eu pudesse matar uma mulher, mesmo que eu fosse encontrado deitado sobre o sangue dela, com uma adaga na mão.

— Claro que você não cometeria tal ato, muitos sabem disso, mas não todos não é mesmo? Não des confia de ninguém que gostaria de vê-lo enforcado? Alguém que sinta ciúme de você ou de sua família e queira prejudicá-los? Lembre-se do caso de seu irmão James, por exemplo. Qualquer tolo que o conhecesse saberia que ele não tinha matado a esposa, mesmo assim ele passou anos sob a suspeita de ter cometido um assassinato, não é verdade?

— Eu sabia que o tinha contratado por um bom motivo. Quem mais poderia elevar minha autoestima quando estou tão arrasado e me encher de esperança e coragem quando estou tão precisado?

— Quanto sarcasmo! Sabe que falo a verdade e não seria inteligente de sua parte me ignorar.

Tormand anuiu, movendo a cabeça bem devagar, com medo de que a dor aumentasse.

— Eu não pretendia ignorá-lo. Por isso, decidi falar apenas com Simon.

Walter praguejou baixinho e tomou mais um gole de cerveja.

— Ora, mas ele é um dos homens do rei!

— Sim, e meu amigo. Ele se esforçou para ajudar James. É uma pessoa com grande habilidade para resolver esse tipo de problema. Não se trata apenas de fazer justiça a Clara. Alguém queria me culpar pela morte dela, Walter. Fui colocado ao lado do corpo para ser encontrado e acusado pelo crime. Eu seria enforcado. Isso significa que alguém me quer morto.

— Eu diria que não apenas morto, creio que tam bém desejem acabar com seu bom nome.

— Tem razão. Vou chamar Simon aqui, com urgência.

Tormand parecia mais confiante de sua decisão do que realmente estava. Na verdade, levou horas para escrever uma mensagem, marcando um encontro com Simon. Uma voz fraca em sua mente dizia que esquecesse aquela história, assim como Walter lhe aconselhara. Porém, a suspeita de que o assassinato de Clara tinha o intuito de molestá-lo lhe deu força para silenciar a voz covarde.

Ele tinha a sensação de que o desconforto estoma cal se devia ao crescente medo de passar pelo mesmo tipo de sofrimento que vitimara o irmão.

James havia levado três longos anos para provar sua inocência e limpar sua honra. Três solitários anos fugindo e se escondendo do mundo. Tormand temia viver o mesmo pesadelo. E ainda se preocupava em como tudo aquilo afetaria sua mãe, que já sofrera muito com a má sorte dos filhos.

Primeiro sua irmã Sorcha tinha sido violentada, depois a irmã Gillyane fora seqüestrada duas vezes, na seqüência viera o problema com James, que pre cisou fugir e se esconder nas montanhas. A mãe não precisava passar pela mesma aflição porque outro filho estava correndo perigo.

— Se você encontrasse algum objeto tocado pelo assassino, poderia resolver o problema mais rápido — opinou Walter.

Tais palavras interromperam os pensamentos obscuros de Tormand sobre a possibilidade de sua família ser amaldiçoada.

— Do que está falando? — Franziu as sobrancelhas.

— Bem, se você tivesse alguma coisa que foi tocada pelo assassino, poderia levá-la à bruxa Ross.

Tormand já tinha ouvido falar dessa mulher. Ela morava em uma cabana a alguns quilômetros fora da cidade. Apesar de ter sido expulsa da comunidade local havia dez anos, muitas pessoas ainda a procura vam para pedir ajuda e conseguir as poções de ervas que preparava.

Alguns diziam que ela tinha o dom da visão sobrenatural e que os ajudara a resolver problemas. Apesar de ter crescido cercado por pessoas com dons especiais como aquele, duvidava de que aquela mulher fosse tudo o que diziam a respeito. Geralmente essas bruxas eram apenas velhas senhoras que conhe ciam o poder de cura de algumas ervas e com habi lidade de convencer as pessoas de que tinham uma grande e misteriosa aptidão.

— E por que acha que ela me ajudaria se eu levasse algo tocado pelo assassino? — perguntou.

— Porque ela tem visões quando apalpa um objeto. — Walter fez o sinal da cruz, com medo de perder sua alma só de falar naquela mulher. — O velho George, camareiro da casa dos Gillespie, disse que sua patroa teve algumas jóias roubadas e levou a caixa de onde as peças foram retiradas para a bruxa Ross. No momento em que ela segurou o porta-jóias, teve uma visão do que havia acontecido.

— O que ela viu?

— Que o filho mais velho de lady Gillespie tinha pegado as preciosidades. Ele entrara no quarto da mãe, aproveitando que ela estava na corte.

— Não é preciso ser uma bruxa para saber disso. O filho de lady Gillespie é conhecido por gastar muito dinheiro com roupas finas, mulheres e jogo de dados. Quase todos na cidade sabem disso. — Tormand bebeu sua cerveja para não rir do rosto contrariado de Walter. — Agora sei que o tolo foi banido para a casa do avô para que ficasse longe das tentações da corte.

— Não custaria nada tentar. Uma pessoa como você deveria acreditar nessas coisas.

— Ah, mas acredito. O suficiente para desejar que você não chame essa mulher de bruxa. É uma palavra que pode trazer muitas complicações para criaturas abençoadas com o dom divino, como a morte, por exemplo.

— Sim, é verdade. Mas um dom de Deus?

— Sinceramente acredita que o diabo daria a uma mulher o dom da cura ou das visões, sobrenaturais ou outra dádiva qualquer que pudesse ser usada para ajudar pessoas?

— Não, claro que não. Então, por que duvida da bruxa Ross?

— Porque há muitas mulheres que, por possuírem algum conhecimento das ervas, afirmam ter visões e ser capazes de curar alguém apenas com um simples toque, a fim de esvaziar os bolsos dos tolos que acre ditam nelas. São charlatãs que depõem contra aquelas que realmente possuem um dom.

Walter parou um momento para pensar, antes de questionar:

— Está me dizendo que não vai pedir ajuda à bruxa Ross?

— Não estou tão desesperado assim.

— Eu não recusaria nenhuma ajuda neste momento — disse uma voz dura e fria, vinda da porta da sala.

Tormand se virou e sorriu brevemente para sir Simon Innes, um dos homens do rei. Naquele momen to, a face pálida não parecia nada amigável. Pelo contrário, exibia uma expressão de fúria. Tormand esperava a visita de Simon, mas temia que o amigo suspeitasse de sua inocência. Decidiu manter a calma e aguardar o que Simon tinha a dizer. Afinal, o amigo tinha um forte senso de justiça e não agiria de modo precipitado.

No entanto, ele ficou alarmado quando Simon foi em sua direção. Cada parte do corpo daquele homem alto e magro demonstrava raiva. Olhando de lado, Tormand se deu conta de que não era o único a pressentir o perigo, pois Walter pousara a mão sobre a espada, tenso. Quando olhou de volta para Simon, percebeu que este segurava alguma coisa.

Num piscar de olhos, Simon jogou um objeto sobre a mesa. Tormand viu um pesado anel de ouro com pedras vermelhas. Incapaz de acreditar em seus olhos, fitou as próprias mãos e depois a jóia. Seu primeiro pensamento foi como pôde ter deixado o quarto de Clara, sem ter percebido que não estava usando seu anel. O segundo se relacionava à ponta da espada de Simon, que estava perigosamente afiada e perto demais de sua garganta.

— Não o mate! Ele é inocente!

Morainn Ross piscou, surpresa, ao olhar à sua vol ta. Ela estava em casa, sentada na cama, e não em uma grande sala, assistindo a um homem ser pressionado pela ponta de uma espada em sua garganta. Ignorando o miado dos gatos que foram perturbados pela sua repentina explosão, ela se deitou novamente e ficou olhando para o teto. Tinha sido apenas um sonho.

— Não foi um sonho — ela murmurou depois de refletir. — Foi uma visão.

Pensando a respeito, ela balançou a cabeça de for ma afirmativa. Definitivamente havia sido uma visão. O homem que estava com a espada encostada à gar ganta não lhe era estranho. Ela o via em sonhos e visões fazia alguns meses. Ele tinha o cheiro da morte, estava cercado por ela, embora suas mãos não estives sem sujas de sangue.

— Morainn? Você está bem?

Ela olhou em direção à porta do quarto e sorriu para o menino ali parado. Walin tinha apenas seis anos, mas já era de grande ajuda. Ele também se preocupava muito com ela. Desde que o encontrara, abandonado à porta de sua casa, quando ele tinha apenas dois anos de idade, ela era a única família que ele conhe cia. Só desejava poder oferecer ao menino uma casa melhor que aquela.

Walin já havia crescido o suficiente para entender por que ela era chamada freqüentemente de bruxa, assim como o perigo que isso acarretava. Infelizmente, de cabelos pretos e olhos azuis, ele se parecia com ela o suficiente para que muitos acreditassem que fosse seu filho bastardo, o que causava problemas aos dois.

— Sim, estou bem, Walin — ela respondeu, saindo da cama onde os gatos dormiam. — Deve ser muito tarde.

— Já é meio-dia, mas você precisava dormir. Vol tou, muito tarde para casa depois de ajudar naquele parto.

— Bem, coloque alguma coisa na mesa para a gente comer, irei encontrá-lo em alguns minutos.

Após trocar de roupa e prender os cabelos, Morainn juntou-se ao menino na sala principal da cabana. Ao ver o pão, o queijo e as frutas sobre a mesa, ela sorriu, reconhecendo o trabalho prestimoso de Walin. Ela serviu um pouco de suco de maçã aos dois e então se sentou num pequeno banco, de frente para ele.

— Você teve um sonho ruim? — o garoto perguntou ao passar uma pera para que ela a cortasse.

— Primeiro pensei que fosse um sonho, porém agora tenho certeza de que foi uma visão. Na verdade, outra, com o homem de olhos de cores diferentes. — Ela colocou a pera com cuidado sobre um prato de madeira e começou a fatiar a fruta.

— Você tem muitas visões com ele, não é mesmo?

— Sim, meu querido. É muito estranho. Não sei quem ele é, nunca o vi antes. E, se a visão for verda deira, acho que jamais vou conhecê-lo.

— Por quê? — Walin pegou o prato com a pera cortada que lhe era oferecido e começou a comê-la.

— Porque dessa vez o vi com uma espada apontada contra a garganta dele.

— Mas você não diz que suas visões são sobre coisas que ainda vão acontecer? Talvez ele esteja vivo agora. Quem sabe você devesse encontrá-lo e avisá-lo do perigo que corre...

Morainn considerou a possibilidade e então sacudiu a cabeça negativamente.

— Não, acho que não. Meu coração e minha mente não me dizem para fazê-lo. Se fosse assim, eu sentiria a necessidade de sair agora mesmo para procurá-lo. E teria recebido alguma pista de onde ele poderia ser encontrado.

— Mas eu acho que logo vamos ver o homem com os olhos de cores diferentes!

— Pode ser...

— Vai ser interessante.

Ela sorriu e voltou sua atenção em seu prato. Se aquele homem aparecesse à porta de sua casa seria muito curioso. Também poderia ser arriscado. Ela não podia esquecer que a morte o acompanhava. As visões diziam que ele não era um assassino, entretanto sua simples presença parecia desencadear uma agonia sangrenta. Ela não queria fazer parte do derrama mento de sangue que sempre via ao redor dos pés dele.

Infelizmente, não tinha certeza de que o destino daria a ela alguma chance de evitar o encontro com aquele homem. Tudo o quê Morainn podia fazer era rezar para que, se ele aparecesse à sua porta, não estivesse acompanhado da morte.

 _ **Cap**_ _ **í**_ _ **tulo II**_

— Você pretende ser o meu juiz e o meu carrasco, Simon?

Tormand notou que o amigo se esforçava para recuperar a calma e a sanidade pelas quais era conhe cido. Apesar de ser doloroso pensar que Simon pudes se acreditar que ele seria capaz de cometer tamanha atrocidade com Clara ou com qualquer outra mulher, podia entender o que preocupava o amigo.

Qualquer homem honrado ficaria horrorizado com o fato e desejaria fazer com que o culpado pagasse pelo crime. A breve insanidade que atingia um homem depois de presenciar tanta brutalidade explicaria facilmente por que encontrar seu anel na mão da vítima levaria Simon a procurá-lo, cego pela raiva. Se Simon não o havia matado assim que chegara, era porque ainda restava alguma dúvida.

— Por que ela estava segurando seu anel? — Simon perguntou, seco.

— Temo não ter uma resposta para você — res pondeu Tormand. — Sem dúvida, a jóia foi colocada na mão de Clara pela mesma pessoa, ou pessoas, que me pôs na cama junto a ela.

Simon olhou para Tormand por um momento antes de baixar a espada. Sentou e se serviu de uma caneca de cerveja. Tomou tudo de uma vez. O corpo alto e esguio estremeceu, e ele tornou a encher a caneca com a bebida.

— Você estava lá? — ele finalmente indagou, mais calmo.

— Sim.

Tormand bebeu um pouco de cerveja, preparando-se para contar a Simon tudo o que sabia. Mal termina ra de engolir quando percebeu que sabia muito pouco sobre o que havia acontecido. Apenas podia assegurar que alguém tinha matado Clara e que esse alguém não era ele. Não sabia dizer como fora capturado e levado para o quarto dela. Nem imaginava como Simon acabara envolvido na história. Podia ser simplesmente falta de sorte, porém os instintos de Tormand diziam que era muito mais do que isso.

— Por que foi ver Clara? — perguntou a Simon. — O marido dela chegou, encontrou o corpo e o man dou para você?

— Não. Recebi um recado que acredito ter sido enviado por Clara. — Simon estremeceu. — Pedia para que eu fosse até a casa dela com alguns dos meus homens, num determinado horário, o mais discreta mente possível.

— E foi o que fez? Você a conhecia o suficiente para que ela lhe pedisse tal favor?

— Eu não a conhecia tão bem quanto você... — rosnou Simon. — Porém, era minha prima. — Ele sorriu de leve ao notar que Tormand havia ficado chocado com a revelação. — Não se preocupe, não vou exigir um duelo de espadas para defender a honra de Clara. Minha prima tinha muito pouco a ser defendido. Ela levantava as saias para qualquer um com um rosto bonito desde que se tornou moça. Nunca foi uma criatura doce nem honesta, e achava que o mundo lhe pertencia só porque era bonita. Fiz o que ela me pediu porque tinha esperanças de que ela me desse provas dos crimes cometidos pelo marido, a quem eu investigava fazia alguns meses. Tratava-se de uma falsa esperança, já que ela se beneficiava dos negócios que ele geria, mas eu não podia ignorar tal pedido.

— Acha que ele a matou? — Tormand duvidava dessa possibilidade, apesar de ter questionado Simon a respeito.

— Não. Ela era útil a ele e duvido de que delataria o homem de quem adorava gastar cada centavo que ele ganhava com seus crimes e suas mentiras. Embora, ao ver o corpo massacrado, o nome dele tenha sido oprimeiro que me veio à cabeça.

— Então, você encontrou o meu anel na mão de Clara?

— Sim. — Simon passou os dedos pelos cabelos negros. — Eu não podia acreditar no que estava ven do. O que este anel fazia lá? De repente me lembrei de que você havia sido amante dela. Deus! Pensei que você tivesse enlouquecido, um cachorro raivoso que precisava ser eliminado. Achei que a loucura houvesse me atingido, por ter considerado por um instante que você pudesse ter praticado tal covardia. Era como se o assassino de Clara tivesse deixado sua loucura naquele quarto e eu a houvesse absorvido.

— Sei o que está querendo dizer. Quando percebi que Clara podia estar viva durante os horrores que lhe foram infligidos, imaginei se não à haviam torturado para conseguir alguma informação.

— É uma possibilidade, embora não explique tanto esforço para fazer parecer que você tenha cometido o crime. Há alguns maridos traídos que gostariam de vê-lo morto, mas não consigo entender por que eles fariam algo do tipo para acabar com você.

— Eu não enganei nenhum marido. Não que eu saiba. — Tormand odiava o tom defensivo que sua voz adquiria. — Ainda assim, não consigo me livrar da sensação de que Clara foi morta por minha causa, por ter sido minha amante. Parece vaidade pensar que...

— Não. Você foi colocado lá para levar a culpa. — Simon descansou os braços sobre a mesa e olhou para sua caneca de cerveja. — O marido dela não é o autor do crime e teria sido um ótimo suspeito. Contudo, sei onde ele estava e sei que não foi para casa, para matar a mulher, e depois voltar para junto da amante que vive a quinze quilômetros de distância da propriedade que ele dividia com Clara. Quanto a torturá-la para conseguir informações? Bem, o homem certamente tem inimigos e muitos competidores que talvez pensassem que sua esposa soubesse de alguma coisa sobre os negócios do marido, alguma coisa que pudesse ser usada contra ele. Eu duvido de que Clara conseguisse ficar calada depois da primeira ameaça, e ela teria uma morte rápida, com uma facada no coração ou a garganta cortada. E se fosse assim você não estaria envolvido. — Olhou para Tormand. — Acho que o problema é com você, amigo. Mas por quê?

— E quem?

— Quando soubermos o motivo, poderemos procu rar alguém.

Tormand sentia-se mal. Nenhuma mulher merecia morrer daquela maneira simplesmente porque tinha se deitado com ele. Que tipo de inimigo mataria inocentes para atingi-lo? Se alguém o queria morto e era muito covarde para fazê-lo, poderia, contratar um matador para executar a tarefa. Era uma triste possibilidade, mas havia muitos homens dispostos a aceitar o trabalho. Se o plano era acabar com seu nome, isso poderia ter sido feito sem que um ser humano fosse assassinado. Porém, o inimigo queria que ele sofresse e fosse enforcado pelo crime. Além do mais, Clara fora atingida por esse ato de loucura que ninguém conseguia explicar.

— Os pecados que cometi vieram me assombrar agora — ele murmurou.

— Acredita que pecou? — perguntou Simon, sustentando um fraco sorriso nos lábios.

— A gula é um pecado — disse o escudeiro.

— Obrigado por me lembrar, Walter — Tormand agradeceu com voz arrastada. — Estou ciente disso. Ouvi tal comentário de minha mãe, irmãs, tias e de quase todas as mulheres do meu clã.

— Suspeito de que de alguns homens também. — Simon sorriu mais abertamente diante da expres são de incredulidade de Tormand. — Bem, é verdade que você tem sido um tanto... guloso.

— Gosto de me divertir com uma mulher debaixo dos lençóis. Que homem não gosta?

— A maioria pelo menos tenta ser prudente. Exigente. Mais reservado quanto às suas escolhas.

— Todas as mulheres com as quais me deitei eram limpas e bonitas.

 _Quase todas,_ Tormand pensou.

— O problema é que você tem sempre muitas opções, todas oferecidas de boa vontade.

— É verdade — concordou Walter. — Pensando apenas na diversão, essas mulheres se tornam fáceis.

— E, quanto mais fáceis, mais rápido são descarta das — Simon concluiu.

— Pensei que fosse meu amigo, Simon. — Tormand ficou magoado e sentiu-se insultado ao mesmo tempo.

— E sou, mas não significa que devo aprovar cegamente tudo o que você faz. Às vezes, admito que até sinto um pouco de inveja de você. Mas, diga-me, Tormand, você gostava de Clara?

— Não, no entanto a luxúria me cegou por algum tempo. Ela era muito talentosa.

— Não estou surpreso. Assim que completou treze anos, ela começou suas lições nessa arte. Confesso que às vezes não sou muito exigente, mas ao menos procuro conhecer a mulher com quem me deito, assim aproveito mais a companhia.

Ocorreu a Tormand que ele vinha se deitando com mulheres muito abaixo do padrão mediano de Simon. Ele se recusava a pensar naquilo que sua prima Marta lhe dissera certa vez, que era um garanhão muito estúpido para cobrar pelos seus serviços. Afinal, pelo que sabia, ele nunca tinha feito um filho, e não era essa a finalidade de um reprodutor?

Quanto mais ele pensava no assunto, mais temia ser um estúpido inconseqüente como Simon estava afirmando. Nos últimos anos, a mulher que levasse para a cama devia ser atraente, relativamente limpa e disposta. Na maioria das vezes, acabava se deixando levar mais pela disposição. Era uma conclusão per turbadora, e ele achou melhor voltar ao assunto da morte de Clara.

— Não encontrou nada que indicasse outro cul pado além de mim? — ele questionou Simon, igno rando a surpresa nos olhos do amigo, por ter mudado o rumo da conversa de forma tão repentina.

— Não — respondeu Simon. — Não havia nada além do seu anel que apontasse que mais alguém este ve naquele quarto. E, quando interrogados, os criados disseram não ter ouvido nem visto nada. Entretanto, é óbvio que Clara não teria amarrado a si mesma na cama nem cortado o próprio corpo.

— Como pode? Ela teria quebrado os vidros das janelas com seus gritos assim que visse uma faca.

— E verdade, mas acredito que ela tenha sido amordaçada. Havia sinais de amordaçamento no que sobrou do rosto dela.

— Imagino se Clara teria sido torturada em algum outro lugar. A julgar pelo que foi feito com ela, eu deveria ter acordado em meio a uma poça de sangue. Havia muito e tenho a sensação de que ela morreu naquela cama, mas não foi onde todos aqueles cortes foram feitos.

Simon assentiu com a cabeça.

— Também penso assim. Mesmo que ela estivesse com uma mordaça, alguém teria escutado alguma coisa. Pelas marcas no corpo, ficou evidente que ela lutou contra as amarras em seus pulsos e tornozelos. A cama também teria feito barulho com a agitação dela, porém os criados nem desconfiaram que ela estava em casa.

— Então, o assassino sabia entrar e sair da casa sem ser visto.

— O que significa que ele a conhecia bem: — Simon franziu o cenho. — Considerando todos os amantes que Clara teve, duvido de que essas pas sagens fossem realmente secretas. Os empregados nunca levavam em consideração os barulhos vindos do quarto. Ou seja, eles não ouviram nada de dife rente. Retornarei à casa dela para ver se encontro alguma pista que indique que ela foi trazida depois de ter sido torturada. — Tomou outro gole de cerveja antes de continuar: — Mas eu preferiria não estar por perto depois que Ranald tivesse visto o que sobrou da esposa. Ambos não se amavam, porém ele apreciava a beleza de Clara.

— Eu também não a amava, mas ao ver o estado em que ela se encontrava, passei mal.

— E Ranald não tem a mesma força que você. Quando ele se recuperar, vai agir como um impor tante proprietário de terras e exigir que eu descubra quem é o culpado. Ele também vai dar muitas infor mações inúteis e fazer algumas ameaças do que pode acontecer comigo se eu não encontrar o assassino. Eu sempre quis dar um jeito na arrogância dele, quem sabe essa não seja a minha chance.

Tormand deu um breve sorriso, mas a seriedade da situação acabava com qualquer tentativa de humor. Era bom saber que Simon tinha aceitado tão rapida mente sua inocência, apesar da raiva. Infelizmente o amigo não havia encontrado nenhuma outra pista, o que significava que não tinham nada que os levasse ao assassino, deixando o facínora livre para que agisse novamente.

Ele se serviu de mais cerveja, pensando em ficar bêbado. Uma tentação da qual deveria fugir por um bom tempo. Precisava de todos os seus sentidos em alerta, pois os tempos eram perigosos. Alguém queria prejudicá-lo. E a lembrança do corpo esquartejado de Clara era mais do que suficiente para que não se esquecesse do que o inimigo era capaz.

Não tinha dúvidas de que não merecia a culpa que estava sentindo, porém isso não a diminuía. Se. Simon não encontrasse logo o criminoso, ele seria capaz de se declarar culpado apenas para evitar mais mortes.

— Não acho que Clara será a única — Simon opinou.

Piscando ao ouvir o eco de seus pensamentos, Tormand assentiu.

— Também creio que não. Se tudo foi feito com a intenção de me levar ao cadafalso e o plano não deu certo, o maldito tentará de novo. Mas esteja certo de que não serei pego desprevenido dessa vez.

— Seria inteligente de sua parte não sair sozinho.

— Em minha opinião, seria um problema.

— Por quê?

— Bem, há lugares onde uma companhia pode atrapalhar.

Tormand não precisava dos olhares que o amigo lhe dirigia para saber que estava se comportando como um idiota. Era apenas uma questão de bom-senso não ser apanhado sozinho de novo. Da próxima vez, ele poderia não ter a sorte de acordar e fugir antes de ser visto deitado ao lado de uma mulher morta.

Aquilo soou insensível, uma preocupação egoísta com a própria segurança. Contudo, precisava ser frio, apesar da possível culpa pela morte de Clara ou de qualquer outra mulher.

Se fosse condenado por esse ou outro crime que viesse a acontecer, o verdadeiro culpado sairia impu ne. Ele estava determinado a fazer com que o assas sino pagasse pelo que tinha feito e antes que atacasse outra vez.

Ele também queria saber o motivo, e isso se devia à culpa da qual não conseguia se livrar. Poderia acabar com esse sentimento se descobrisse por que alguém o odiava tanto. Aquele ataque fora praticado com ódio. Era uma pena, mas ele não conseguia pensar em ninguém, amante ou marido, que tivesse um senti mento tão profundo a ponto de causar uma fúria tão insana.

— Ficar zangado não fará com que eu mude de idéia — argumentou Simon. — Você não é tolo, Tormand. Sabe muito bem que não poderá ficar sozi nho até que esse louco seja preso.

— Sim, mas nem por isso tenho que gostar da idéia.

— O celibato temporário não vai matá-lo, porém seu inimigo, sim.

— Celibato? Prefiro ser enforcado!

— Idiota.

— Talvez, mas a necessidade de um guarda-cos tas não foi o que me deixou zangado. De repente, pensei no modo como Clara foi morta, com tama nha fúria e ódio, e não fui capaz de me lembrar de ninguém que sentisse algo tão forte por ela. Se o plano era me incriminar, não seria necessário fazer tudo aquilo. — Quando Simon apenas o observou, Tormand se sentiu desconfortável. — Foi apenas um pensamento.

— Um bom pensamento — murmurou Simon. — Todo o ódio e a fúria no modo como a mataram foram aplicados contra o que tornava Clara bonita e desejável.

— Também podem tê-la torturado para conseguir alguma informação — interveio Walter, embora sua expressão demonstrasse que tinha dúvidas a respeito.

— Mas creio que Clara teria falado tudo o que soubesse só de estar sob a mira de uma faca. Antes mesmo que tocassem em um fio de seus cabelos. Era muito vaidosa. A beleza era tudo para ela. E, por estar amordaçada, imagino que o objetivo do assassino não fosse conseguir alguma informação.

— Então ainda não temos nada. — Tormand olhou para a caneca vazia e resistiu à vontade de enchê-la de novo.

— Não, temos um assassino que estava determina do a colocar a culpa em você — respondeu Simon. — Portanto, devemos procurar o maldito entre os seus inimigos.

— E por que não os inimigos de Ranald? O que seria mais humilhante para um homem do que todos saberem que sua mulher se deitou com outro antes dele e foi morta na cama do casal?

— Todos sabiam que Clara era quase uma prosti tuta para que se importassem com mais uma de suas aventuras. E a amante de Ranald também é muito conhecida. Era de conhecimento público que os dois não honravam os votos do casamento. — Simon se levantou. — Quer vir comigo para tentarmos encontrar alguma pista?

Relutante, Tormand se levantou. Voltar à cena do crime era a última coisa que gostaria de fazer, porém sabia que isso poderia ajudá-lo a encontrar algumas respostas. Esperava apenas que Ranald não estivesse lá, pois o marido traído estava ciente de que ele e Clara tinham sido amantes e mal conseguia disfarçar seu desagrado.

Ele não entendia aquele tratamento em relação a sua pessoa especificamente, já que a maioria dos homens da corte tinha ido para a cama com ela. E, para ser honesto, não se importava em ver aquele ros to de desagrado caso fosse forçado a encarar Ranald em sua própria casa, enquanto o corpo de Clara esti vesse sendo preparado para o enterro.

— Bem, foi divertido — murmurou Tormand uma hora mais tarde, enquanto seguia Simon por um dos túneis que os amantes de Clara haviam usado em muitas ocasiões.

Ranald por certo ficara tão mal quanto ele. Era visível que o homem estava nervoso, quem sabe estava até mesmo triste, e provavelmente viu nele o alvo perfeito para descontar a sua raiva.

Se não fosse pela intervenção de Simon, Tormand e Ranald estariam lutando com suas espadas naquele momento,

— Por um instante, cheguei a pensar que ele pudes se amar Clara, no entanto ele está triste por perder a influência da esposa — Simon disse, segurando um lampião enquanto observava o chão à sua frente.

— Ela pode ter sido, praticamente, uma prostituta, mas tinha alguma influência. Clara obtinha muitas informações dos homens que levava para a cama e, dessa forma, ajudava muito Ranald. Ele também deve estar sofrendo pela visão do que restou da bela esposa. Porém, não posso descartar a possibilidade de que ele a tenha matado. — Ele parou de andar de repente. — Olhe aqui — murmurou ao se agachar.

Tormand se abaixou ao lado do amigo e olhou de perto o ponto que Simon indicava.

— Sangue?

Simon tocou a mancha e analisou a ponta do dedo.

— Sem dúvida, é sangue. Estamos com sorte. O chão de pedra não absorveu o sangue e o lugar é frio o suficiente para conservá-lo. — Ele se levantou. — Acho que encontramos a nossa pista.

A esperança de uma rápida solução para esse mis tério aumentava, enquanto Tormand seguia o amigo. A trilha os levou para fora da passagem, na direção de um beco próximo da mais popular estalagem da cida de, onde havia constante movimentação de pessoas e cavalos.

Após quase uma hora à procura de mais pistas, Simon foi buscar um cachorro. Tormand ainda estava em seu encalço, embora a esperança começasse a diminuir.

Assim que o cão de Simon, Bonegnasher, conseguiu farejar algo, Tormand sentiu que não deveria desistir de ter esperança. A busca acabou em uma cabana vazia à margem da cidade. Ele podia sentir o cheiro de sangue e não precisava das habilidades de Simon para saber que haviam encontrado o lugar onde Clara fora torturada. O assassino não tinha se preocupado em limpar a cabana. Tormand sentiu vontade de vomi tar, mas se controlou e ficou ao lado do amigo, que vasculhava o lugar com calma e cuidado.

Ele não tinha os dons das mulheres de sua família, porém possuía uma sensibilidade aguçada, era capaz de captar as emoções no ar. Fechou os olhos e tentou apreender os sentimentos deixados por aqueles que tinham estado ali antes dele. O medo não foi surpresa, mas, ao persistir, ele percebeu outras coisas. Havia também no ar raiva e ódio, e ele suspeitava de que tais sentimentos haviam sido os fatores responsáveis pela mutilação da vítima. Aquelas emoções estavam marcadas pela loucura.

— Descobriu alguma coisa? — Simon perguntou.

Tormand abriu os olhos e concluiu que o amigo imaginava que ele possuía algum dom.

— Medo, raiva, ódio, frieza e... acho que... loucura.

— Provavelmente.

— Encontrou mais alguma pista? — Tormand quis saber, seguindo Simon para fora da cabana e respirando fundo na esperança de se livrar do odor da morte impregnado em seu nariz.

— Creio que quando Clara foi retirada daqui, já estava morrendo. — Simon ergueu a mão. — Veja, encontrei isto.

Tormand franziu as sobrancelhas diante do pequeno grampo de cabelo que o amigo segurava.

— Acha que era de Clara?

— Não sei, encontrei-o no chão. — Simon colocou o objeto no bolso. — Pode ter pertencido à mulher que morou aqui, mas o guardarei mesmo assim.

— Então, falhamos.

— Bem, não encontramos o assassino, mas eu já esperava por isso. É algo que levará tempo.

— Outra mulher pode morrer.

— Temo que sim, porém não há nada que possamos fazer.

— Devemos apenas esperar até que aconteça?

— Não podemos vigiar cada mulher da cidade, Tormand. Apenas continuaremos procurando, meu amigo. Até pegarmos e prendermos o bastardo.

 _S_ _ó_ _espero que eu n_ _ã_ _o seja enforcado primeiro,_ Tormand concluiu em pensamento.

 _ **Cap**_ _ **í**_ _ **tulo III**_

Assim que entrou na loja, Morainn viu o dono do estabelecimento fazer o sinal da cruz. Ela pensou em ir embora, entretanto precisava dos bar ris para sidra e hidromel que somente ele vendia na cidade.

Ela poderia ignorá-lo da mesma forma como fazia com as outras pessoas da região que se afas tavam quando ela passava, benziam-se e rezavam baixinho, acreditando que, desse modo, afastariam o mal. Tais atitudes a machucavam, contudo já estava acostumada com aquela dor e tentava se convencer disso.

De qualquer maneira, todos não passavam de hipó critas, ela refletiu enquanto a mágoa se transformava em raiva.

Afinal, era para ela que corriam quando alguém se machucava ou ficava doente e as sanguessugas ou a parteira não podiam ajudar. Também a procuravam quando precisavam de respostas que ninguém mais podia lhes dar. Se era assim tão má, por que iam bater em sua porta e pedir ajuda?

Morainn respirou fundo para acalmar a raiva que só lhe causaria dor de cabeça. Pelo modo como o dono da loja a fitava, pálido, ela deduziu que o infeliz talvez, estivesse com medo de que ela o transformasse em uma salamandra ou coisa pior. Se possuísse tal poder, não seria tão boazinha.

Ela já estava terminando de negociar com o homem quando sentiu um estranho frio percorrer sua espinha e sabia que não era por causa do clima. Farejou o ar como se fosse um cão de guarda, agradeceu ao homem pela relutante ajuda e deixou a loja apressadamente. Os barris seriam levados até sua casa na manhã seguin te. O que quer que estivesse no ar não era problema seu, pensou e começou a longa caminhada de volta para casa.

Assim que alcançou a saída da cidade, onde moravam aqueles com dinheiro suficiente para ter grandes extensões de terra, um homem saiu de uma dessas grandes propriedades, logo à frente de onde ela passava. Percebeu que ele estava tremendo, o rosto pálido e suado enquanto gritava. Ela até pensou em ajudá-lo, mas o bom-senso a fez mudar de idéia. As pessoas não costumavam apreciar suas gentilezas.

Vindas de outras casas e do centro da cidade, as pessoas corriam na direção dele, atraídas pelos gritos. Olhando ao redor, Morainn procurou um lugar para se esconder da multidão. E se esgueirou para trás de uma árvore ali perto.

Embora soubesse que poderia continuar seu cami nho por trás das casas, ela continuou ali por simples curiosidade. O calafrio que sentira na loja estava ainda mais intenso e de repente soube que alguém havia morrido violentamente. A intuição lhe dizia que saísse dali e fugisse daquelas pessoas que logo estariam procurando um assassino.

— Minha mulher está morta! — exclamou o homem. — Morta em nossa cama! — Ele se curvou e despejou todo o conteúdo de seu estômago.

Um dos homens que o socorreram entrou na casa para sair alguns minutos depois, como se fosse vomi tar também. Muitos queriam invadir a residência e ver o que tanto os abalara. Morainn não conseguia entender aquele tipo de curiosidade.

Subitamente, a multidão ficou silenciosa, e Morainn observou que as pessoas abriam caminho para que outros dois homens passassem. Ela reconheceu o mais alto de cabelos pretos, era sir Simon Innes, um dos homens do rei, conhecido por ser capaz de resolver qualquer enigma. Quando pousou os olhos no outro homem que estava ao lado dele, ela quase parou de respirar.

Era o homem de suas visões. Não conseguia ver se ele tinha os olhos de cores diferentes de onde estava, mas não restava dúvida de que era ele mesmo. Exatamente como ela havia sonhado. Com os longos cabelos ruivos e ombros largos.

Sob a sombra das árvores, Morainn se aproximou da casa, na esperança de descobrir o nome do homem que aparecia em seus sonhos.

— Sir Simon — gritou o homem, perturbado ao agarrar o braço de Innes. — Preciso do senhor. Isabella foi morta. Ela... ela... — Começou a chorar.

— Tente se acalmar, sir William — pediu Simon. — Encontrarei o culpado. O senhor tem a minha palavra. Agora, por favor, deixe-me ver o que aconteceu.

— Trata-se de uma cena muito infeliz — murmurou o homem que entrara na casa depois de sir William.

— Nem cheguei a pisar no quarto. Só um olhar foi suficiente.

— O mesmo se deu comigo — informou sir William.

— E não tenho dúvida de que ela esteja morta. Foi brutalmente assassinada. — De repente, ele percebeu o homem parado ao lado de Simon. — O que esse selvagem está fazendo aqui?

— Sir Tormand Murray me ajudou a resolver outros casos antes. Quero que ele me ajude desta vez, para que eu tenha a certeza de colocar a corda no pescoço certo.

— Como sabe que ele...

— Cuidado, sir William — avisou Simon com a voz tão fria que até Morainn tremeu. — Não pro fira nenhum insulto do qual venha a se arrepender depois. O senhor é bom em fazer contas, mas não tão bom com uma espada. E Tormand é muito bom com armas, assim como eu.

Sir William ficou pálido, demonstrando que havia entendido o recado. Mordeu o lábio em sinal de ner vosismo e respirou fundo algumas vezes antes de se pronunciar de novo:

— Ele a conheceu antes de eu me casar com ela. Simon segurou sir William pelos ombros.

— O que importa aqui é que _o senhor_ era casado com ela.

Os homens falavam tão baixo que Morainn mal podia ouvir o que diziam.

— Ele também conhecia lady Clara, e ela foi morta há três dias. — A acusação estava implícita na voz de sir William, revelando que já havia esque cido as ameaças, mas sabiamente mantinha a voz baixa.

— Infelizmente meu amigo conhecia muitas mulheres — respondeu Simon. — Porém, isso apenas faz dele um mulherengo, e não um assassino. Se con tinuar com essas tolices, vai acabar dificultando meu trabalho e desviando minha atenção do verdadeiro culpado, sir William.

O pobre homem concordou, contudo ainda olhava feio para Tormand.

Morainn estudou, as belas feições de Tormand Murray e constatou que ele não devia ter a menor dificuldade em conseguir as mulheres que quisesse aos seus pés. Ele até poderia ser considerado inocente dos dois crimes, mas ela suspeitava de que ele tinha outros pecados. E ficou bastante desapontada com aquele pensamento.

— Agora, permita-nos ver o que aconteceu — pediu Simon. — Quanto antes cumprirmos nosso dever, mais cedo o senhor poderá cuidar de sua Isabella. Tenho certeza de que deseja prepará-la para o funeral.

— Não acredito que seja possível — opinou sir William com a voz rouca. — Ela foi cortada em peda ços. Lady Clara também sofreu tamanha crueldade?

O rosto de Simon dizia a Morainn que ele não estava nada satisfeito com a rapidez com que aquela história estava se espalhando. Mulheres da nobreza sendo assassinadas já era o suficiente para provocar raiva e medo nos habitantes da cidade. A maneira como estavam sendo mortas só piorava a situação. Se outros pensassem do mesmo modo que sir William, então Tormand Murray corria perigo. Quanto mais demorassem para encontrar o assas sino, mais suspeitas recairiam sobre os ombros do amigo.

Assim que os homens entraram na casa, Morainn ficou em dúvida se deveria ficar, ou ir embora e esquecer aquele assunto. Se fosse descoberta ali, teria problemas. Alguém que fosse chamada de bruxa não deveria ser encontrada perto de onde uma mulher fora morta de forma tão horrível. Mesmo que estivesse ali só por curiosidade. Suspirando, decidiu esperar até que os dois homens voltassem, prometendo a si mesma que iria embora caso alguém a visse.

Tormand olhou para os restos mortais de Isabella Redmond e desejou sair correndo do quarto. Os lindos cabelos negros cortados cobriam o corpo benfeito, Embora ele suspeitasse de que as madeixas não haviam sido cortadas naquele quarto, seus instintos diziam que ela tinha sido morta em outro lugar e que aquela cena fora montada cuidadosamente. Como no caso de Clara, o rosto de Isabella fora igualmente desfigurado. Os grandes olhos verdes, com os quais ela atraía os homens para sua cama, estavam em uma pequena bacia sobre a mesa de cabeceira. Os belos seios estavam separados do corpo. Os horríveis ferimentos eram numerosos. Tormand imaginava o quanto a pobre mulher havia sofrido antes de morrer.

— O corpo de Isabella se encontra em condi ções muito piores do que Clara — opinou Simon. — Ou o assassino odiava Isabella mais do que Clara, ou estava ainda mais irritado por você ter escapa do da armadilha que ele preparou para que fosse enforcado.

— Rezo para que tudo isso não tenha sido feito por que Isabella demorou para morrer — disse Tormand, observando Simon começar uma busca por pistas ao redor do quarto.

— Ela estava grávida.

— Por Deus, não pode ser!

— Acredito que sim. Espero que William não venha a saber. Ele ficaria louco de tanta raiva e tristeza.

— E descontaria tudo em mim. Não vou nem perguntar como você tomou conhecimento dessa informação.

— É melhor mesmo. Você já está ficando pálido.

— Acha que o assassino estava ciente do fato e ficou mais nervoso por isso?

— E possível. — Simon franziu o cenho ao olhar na direção do piso, perto da janela. — Ela foi trazida por aqui.

— Isso me leva a concluir que buscamos um homem forte e ágil.

— Forte, sim. Mas ele não precisa ser ágil, apenas ter sorte.

— Vamos usar o cachorro novamente?

— Logo — respondeu Simon. — Assim que sir William fique ocupado o suficiente para não descon fiar do que vamos fazer.

— Tem medo de que ele queira se juntar a nós na caçada?

— Ele e muitos outros tolos que estão reunidos na frente da casa.

Tormand tinha de admitir que o amigo estava certo. A vizinhança se tornaria uma multidão barulhenta. Se o criminoso estivesse por perto, perceberia o que estava se passando e fugiria. Embora ele acreditasse que o assassino não fosse estúpido o suficiente para ficar ali observando a reação das pessoas.

Quando ia perguntar se Simon tinha descoberto mais alguma coisa, ouviu o ruído das pessoas agitadas do lado de fora.

— O que diabos está provocando essa barulheira?

— Não sei — Simon respondeu, saindo do quarto. — Mas duvido que seja algo bom.

— Vejam ali! — alguém gritou em meio a multidão. — Não é a bruxa Ross?

Aquelas palavras interromperam os pensamentos de Morainn sobre Tormand Murray. Ela sentiu um frio na espinha ao se virar lentamente para a multidão. Então, notou que a velha Ide, a parteira, apontava um dos dedos sujos na sua direção, e o receio começou a se transformar em medo.

A velha Ide a odiava, do mesmo jeito que havia detestado a mãe de Morainn, pois a enxergava como sendo uma rival. Sempre que podia, a mulher lhe cau sava algum problema. E ali não era nem o lugar nem o momento para encontrar tal inimiga.

— O que está fazendo aqui, bruxa?

Morainn soltou um grito de susto quando sir William a agarrou pelo braço. Ela se culpou intima mente por sua estupidez. Se não estivesse distraída pensando em sir Tormand, não teria sido vista pela velha Ide. Dez anos atrás, Ide incitara a multidão con tra sua mãe. Agora ela tinha sido apanhada e duvidava de que aquelas pessoas estariam dispostas a ouvir qualquer explicação.

— Fiquei presa aqui por causa da multidão — res pondeu, procurando disfarçar o medo, quando sir William apertou-a no braço com mais força.

— Ela veio porque alguém morreu aqui — falou a velha Ide, abrindo caminho por entre as pessoas. — Gente da laia dela sempre vem onde está a morte. Elas podem sentir seu cheiro.

— Não seja mais tola do que já é — replicou Morainn.

— Tola, eu? Sei tudo sobre você, bruxa. Veio aqui para se apossar da alma da pobre mulher que foi assassinada naquela casa.

Morainn estava prestes a chamá-la de louca quando um murmúrio na multidão chamou sua aten ção. Algumas pessoas estavam concordando com as tolices de Ide, o suficiente para que a impedissem de escapar. Se a velha não se calasse, ela temia que mais pessoas acreditassem naquelas mentiras. Lembrava-se muito bem de como Ide podia controlar aquela gente, e duvidar das ameaças da velha foi o que pro vocara a morte se sua mãe.

— Eu estava indo para casa — explicou, tentando parecer calma.

— Você não precisava ter parado aqui. Poderia ter desviado de nós. Mas, não, aqui está você, escon dendo-se nas sombras. — Ide gritou para a multidão: — Ela está atrás da alma da pobre mulher.

Morainn olhou para sir William, na esperan ça de encontrar um aliado, porém ele a fitava como se ela fosse fazer exatamente o que a velha dizia.

— Não sou bruxa nem estou aqui para me apoderar da alma de ninguém — ela tentava se defender.

— Então por que veio à cidade? Foi banida daqui, não é verdade?

— Posso ter sido banida, sir William, mas ninguém reclama quando venho para curar alguém ou gastar o meu dinheiro nas lojas.

— Isso ainda não explica por que você estava se escondendo, espreitando nas sombras, perto da minha casa.

— E por que o senhor não pergunta a eles o que estão fazendo aqui? — Ela encarou a velha Ide. — Sim, por que não pergunta o que fazem reunidos aqui, como corvos, alimentando-se da desgraça alheia?

Morainn se arrependeu logo em seguida de suas palavras. A multidão ficou irritada o que deu mais crédito a Ide para que continuasse a semear suas men tiras. Ela não teria ajuda de sir William também. O homem a encarava como se ela fosse se transformar em um demônio a qualquer momento.

Enquanto tentava se libertar, ela fazia de tudo para convencê-los de sua inocência. No entanto, era óbvio que não acreditavam nela. Pressentiu que dessa vez sofreria algo pior do que ser banida da cidade.

— Silêncio!

Aquele grito se sobrepôs a todo o barulho que a multidão fazia e assustou tanto Morainn, que ela até desistiu de chutar sir William como tinha planejado. Simon e Tormand estavam parados diante da multi dão, com as mãos em suas espadas. Morainn rezou para que ambos fossem os salvadores de que ela precisava.

Após conseguir o silêncio que havia ordenado, Simon prosseguiu com a voz calma, porém firme:

— O que está acontecendo aqui? Esqueceram que se encontram diante de uma casa que está de luto?

— A bruxa foi capturada, sir — disse a velha Ide, apontando para Morainn.

— Sim — afirmou uma mulher gorda de cabelos grisalhos. — Ide diz que a bruxa veio roubar a alma da mulher que morreu.

O olhar que Simon lançou para a multidão fez com que muitos ficassem envergonhados e abai xassem a cabeça. Morainn estava grata por não ser alvo daquele olhar de puro desprezo. Ela não conseguia ver claramente o rosto de Tormand, mas tudo levava a crer que a expressão dele também era reprovadora.

— Nenhum de vocês deveria acreditar em tais superstições — Simon falou. Em seguida, olhou para Ide. — E a senhora não deveria criar mais confusão diante dessa casa. Silêncio! — ele ordenou quando a mulher tentou protestar. — Somente um tolo falaria tal bobagem. Ou uma pessoa que queira prejudi car outra. Tem medo de perder sua posição como parteira, Ide Bruce?

As pessoas se voltaram na direção da velha senhora com raiva e suspeita. A mulher cruzou os braços e não disse mais nada. Morainn sentiu William começar a soltar seu braço quando Simon o encarou. Arriscando um olhar na direção de sir William, viu que ele corava.

— É essa a mulher? — Simon perguntou.

Quando sir William balançou a cabeça afirmativa mente, Simon fez um sinal para que ele a trouxesse para mais perto. Morainn tropeçou quando foi puxada com força. Um duro olhar de Simon fez com que sir William a soltasse. Ela massageou o braço, fitando seu salvador e contendo-se para não olhar na direção de Tormand Murray.

— Sim, essa é a bruxa Ross — sir William respondeu.

— É a mulher que foi banida da cidade por todos vocês? — questionou Simon, olhando para ela e depois para a multidão. — Ela não devia ser mais do que uma criança quando a puniram. Assustava-os tanto assim? — Como a maioria foi incapaz de encará-lo, ele meneou a cabeça e a observou novamente. — Qual é seu nome?

— Morainn Ross.

— Não acredito no que essa mulher diz. — Ele deu um sorriso desanimado quando Ide deu um suspiro ultrajado. — Está claro que ela acha que você atra palha o trabalho dela. Mas para o bem de todos que são seduzidos pelas mentiras que ela conta, diga-me por que está aqui, moça?

— Vim à cidade comprar alguns barris para estocar a sidra e a cerveja que preparo. — Com o canto do olho, ela percebeu que o tanoeiro estava tentando escapar. — Ali está o dono da loja, sir. Ele pode con firmar que digo a verdade.

O tanoeiro parou e olhou para Simon.

— É verdade, sir. — Ele cocou a barriga. — Apenas fiquei surpreso por ela estar tão distante do centro da cidade, a caminho de casa. A moça deve andar rápido.

— Talvez ela tenha voado, hein, Ide? — gritou um homem.

Quando a multidão começou a rir, Morainn sentiu-se relaxar.

— Ela é uma bruxa — insistia Ide, não pretendendo desistir tão facilmente da batalha.

— Ela já machucou um de vocês? — indagou Tormand, com voz profunda e fria.

As pessoas murmuram negativamente.

— Ela mentiu? Enganou? Roubou? — ele insistiu. Todas as respostas foram negativas.

— Ah, mas a srta. Ross curou alguns de vocês, não curou?

Dessa vez, a resposta foi afirmativa,

— Então, se ela não é bruxa por que foi banida? — interrogou um jovem.

— Suspeito de que alguém instigou a multidão com mentiras e superstições. Quando os boatos se espalharam, não houve como desfazer o malfeito. — Tormand sorria, enquanto Ide era observada pelas pessoas, dando a entender que não era a primeira vez que a velha agia de má-fé. — Vão para casa. E sintam-se envergonhados por terem desrespeitado uma casa de luto e ouvido as mentiras dessa mulher invejosa.

Morainn observou Tormand. Em seu coração, sou be que ele acreditava nela e que não havia dito tudo aquilo apenas para dispersar a multidão. Ela tentou conter a admiração por aquele homem. Não podia se deixar levar por uma paixão nem mesmo passageira. Tormand estava fora do alcance de alguém como ela e sua reputação com as mulheres não oferecia nenhu ma esperança de que se importaria com ela ou seria fiel. A única coisa que poderia fazer por ele seria tentar evitar que fosse enforcado pelos crimes que não cometera.

Tormand viu as pessoas irem embora e voltou seu olhar para Morainn Ross. Ele quase perdeu o fôlego quando ambos se fitaram. Os grandes olhos azuis da cor do mar o observavam com surpresa e cautela. Os cabelos negros chegavam à altura da cintura. Era impossível ver as formas do corpo feminino debaixo daquele casaco escuro, mas deu para perceber que ela tinha belos seios e quadris largos. Não era tão pequena quanto as mulheres de sua família, mas não era alta também. Ele suspeitava de que a cabeça de Morainn batia em seu queixo.

No entanto, foi o rosto de traços delicados que o deixou fascinado. As sobrancelhas formavam dois arcos perfeitos sobre os belos olhos, os cílios eram longos e espessos. A pele não apresentava marcas, o que era uma raridade, e tinha um leve tom de dourado. Ele imaginou se ela era inteira daquela cor. O nariz pequeno e o rosto em forma de coração contrastavam com o queixo ligeiramente proemi nente. A boca era sensual, os lábios cheios e rosa dos. Não foi essa mulher que ele havia imaginado quando Walter sugerira que ele falasse com a bruxa Ross.

— Vá para casa, moça — pediu Simon. — Será melhor que evite este lugar por algum tempo.

— Pelo fato de aqueles tolos escutarem as men tiras contadas por Ide? — Morainn questionou, sen tindo a raiva crescer dentro dela por conta de tanta injustiça.

— Creio que sim. Sei que é injusto, mas não pode mos discutir esse assunto no momento. — Depois que Morainn foi embora, Simon voltou-se para sir William. — Está tudo terminado. Talvez o senhor queira ver sua esposa. Minhas mais profundas condolências.

Sir William aquiesceu, então olhou na direção de Morainn.

— O senhor tem certeza de que ela não é mesmo uma bruxa? A igreja diz que...

— A igreja diz muitas coisas que devemos inter pretar com bom-senso. Ela não é bruxa, sir William. Ela é apenas uma boa curandeira, nada mais.

— Dizem que ela tem visões...

— Ouvi a respeito, mas se as visões ajudam a solu cionar os problemas das pessoas, que mal há nisso? Vá, sir William, cuide de sua esposa e nos deixe encontrar o assassino.

Enquanto caminhava ao lado de Tormand, Simon explicou calmamente:

— Ela foi expulsa da cidade quando ainda era uma criança.

— Sim. — Tormand ficou surpreso com a pró pria raiva. — Eu esperava encontrar uma mulher de meia-idade ou mesmo uma anciã. Talvez a sugestão de Walter tenha algum mérito.

— Que sugestão?

— Que eu pegue alguma coisa tocada pelo assassi no ou pela vítima para que ela a segure e tenha uma visão de quem cometeu os crimes.

— Você está querendo é vê-la novamente.

Tormand sorriu. Ele não podia negar. O que o perturbava era a força da atração que sentia por ela. Seu interesse pelas mulheres nunca fora tão intenso. Era preocupante, no entanto ele sabia que no final das contas não faria diferença. Talvez Morainn não fosse bruxa, porém possuía algum poder que o colocaria a seu lado, disso ele não tinha dúvida.

 _ **Cap**_ _ **í**_ _ **tulo IV**_

 _Os olhos de Tormand brilhavam tanto pelo fogo da paix_ _ã_ _o, que Morainn podia sentir o calor domin_ _á_ _-la enquanto era observada. Os olhos de cores diferentes, um azul e outro verde, pareciam devor_ _á_ _-la enquanto el_ _e_ _a tomava nos bra_ _ç_ _os. Ela gemeu de satisfa_ _çã_ _o quando os l_ _á_ _bios pecaminosos cobriram os seus, Seus bra_ _ç_ _os finos envolveram o corpo forte enquanto ele se apossava de sua boca, a l_ _í_ _ngua atre vida ati_ _ç_ _ando o calor que a consumia de uma maneira que ela nunca sentira._

 _Ansiosa e faminta por ele, ela lhe tirou as roupas ao mesmo tempo em que ele arrancava as dela, at_ _é_ _que ficaram completamente nus. A vis_ _ã_ _o do corpo m_ _á_ _sculo a fez perder o f_ _ô_ _lego. Quando ambos se abra_ _ç_ _aram, ela gemeu de prazer. Ele era um homem muito bonito e forte. Ela sentia aprova do desejo mas culino pressionado contra seu ventre, rijo, poderoso. Seus seios estavam intumescidos, desejando o toque de Tormand._

 _Ele a deitou em uma cama enorme e macia, os len_ _çó_ _is de linho gelados provocando arrepios na pele quente. Quando ele a cobriu com seu corpo, ela o recebeu de bra_ _ç_ _os abertos. O modo como se encai xavam era t_ _ã_ _o perfeito, que ela lhe gritou o nome. Os l_ _á_ _bios experientes passearam por seu pesco_ _ç_ _o suavemente, deixando uma trilha de fogo, enquanto suas m_ _ã_ _os fr_ _á_ _geis acariciavam o corpo musculoso. Quando o calor dos l_ _á_ _bios de Tormand a tocou nos seios, ela se arqueou, implorando por mais._

 _De repente, ele desapareceu. Ela sentiu como se uma parte de sua alma tivesse sido arrancada. Sentou-se e o procurou. Ent_ _ã_ _o, foi empurrada de volta ao leito, dessa vez de maneira nada gentil. Seus pulsos e tornozelos foram amarrados_ _à_ _s colunas da cama e o medo cresceu dentro dela a ponto de querer sufo c_ _á_ _-la. O aroma de um rico perfume tomou conta de seu nariz, e ela tossiu. Ela gritou para que Tormand a salvasse daquela amea_ _ç_ _a invis_ _í_ _vel._

— _O seu amante_ _é_ _amaldi_ _ç_ _oado_ — _sussurrou uma voz fria e suave._ — _Assim como voc_ _ê_ _, bruxa._

 _Ela viu uma faca manchada de sangue segura por uma m_ _ã_ _o delicada e gritou._

Morainn se levantou de uma vez da cama, assustan do os gatos que dormiam com ela. Ver que estava no próprio quarto não diminuiu as batidas descompassa das de seu coração. Era a terceira vez que tinha aquele sonho, agora com mais detalhes. Ela não sabia quantas vezes mais poderia agüentar, mesmo que ajudassem a responder por que aquelas pobres mulheres esta vam sendo mortas ou quem era o autor dos crimes. Tinha certeza de que os sonhos tentavam lhe mostrar alguma coisa.

— Mas de que forma Tormand Murray estaria rela cionando com aquelas mortes? — Ela pensou em voz alta.

Olhou através da pequena janela e viu que o sol estava nascendo. Saiu da cama resmungando. Um barulho à porta chamou sua atenção, fazendo seu coração saltar de susto. Ela respirou fundo para se acalmar e viu Walin, observando-a, preocupado. Ela devia tê-lo acordado. De novo.

— Você gritou — ele disse.

— Acho que sim, meu querido — ela respondeu. — Essas visões são muito perturbadoras. Estão ten tando me dizer algo importante, porém ainda não entendi a mensagem. — Somente a parte que mostrava que ela desejava Tormand como amante. — Sinto muito por tê-lo acordado. Mas não posso prometer que não acontecerá novamente.

— Pelo menos dessa vez você acordou na hora de se levantar.

— É mesmo — ela concordou, com um sorriso. — Vá trocar de roupa, para tomar o café da manhã, querido.

Assim que o garoto se foi, Morainn ficou olhan do para o teto. Aqueles sonhos eram preocupantes, e não apenas pela maneira como terminavam. Ela nunca havia se imaginado na cama com um homem antes dos sonhar com Tormand Murray. Apesar da visão horrível no final, ela ainda se sentia excitada. Não que entendesse o que se passava com ela. Vira-o uma única vez. Embora ele a tivesse defendido da multidão furiosa, não havia motivo para que sonhasse estar nua nos braços dele e gostando do que acontecia entre os dois. Principalmente quando o próprio amigo o chamara de mulherengo.

Ela suspirou e foi se lavar.

Duas mulheres tinham sido brutalmente assassina das. De acordo com sir William, Tormand as conhecia e por isso se tornava suspeito pelas mortes.

Por intermédio das poucas pessoas com quem con versara, Morainn conseguiu descobrir algo sobre as mulheres mortas. Lady Clara e lady Isabella haviam se deitado com vários homens, embora lady Isabella tivesse sido fiel ao marido após o casamento. No entanto, sir William sentia ciúme de Tormand, e o mesmo podia acontecer com outros homens. Suas visões diziam que ele era inocente, assim como seus instintos, porém ela sabia que isso não era o suficiente para salvá-lo do enforcamento.

Após ter trocado de roupa, ela desceu para se juntar a Walin à mesa da refeição matinal. Precisava fazer algo para evitar que Tormand fosse enforcado. Era isso que as visões pretendiam lhe mostrar. Ela só gostaria de descobrir alguma coisa útil antes que fosse tarde demais.

Quando trabalhavam no jardim, Walin, finalmente, pronunciou-se sobre os sonhos que a afligiam.

— Talvez fosse bom você ter uma conversa com sir Tormand. Ele é o homem de olhos de cores diferentes, não é?

— Sim. Mas o que eu diria a ele, Walin? Que sonho com ele? Sir Tormand pode ter me defendi do, mas isso não significa que ele irá acreditar nas minhas visões. Pode até pensar que eu esteja querendo chamar a atenção.

— Por que ele é um mulherengo?

— Isso mesmo. — Provavelmente, aquela não era a coisa certa a ser dita a Walin, ela deduziu, antes de acrescentar: — Além do mais, o que ele poderia fazer mesmo que acreditasse nos meus sonhos? Já está ajudando sir Simon a procurar o assassino. E não acho que ele seja do tipo que foge dos problemas. Os sonhos não me disseram o suficiente para que eu possa ajudá-lo.

— Quem sabe você está deixando escapar alguma coisa porque fica assustada.

— Pode ser, meu sábio amiguinho. Vou tentar avaliar meus sonhos mais atentamente. — _Embora me deixem aterrorizada e ardendo de desejo ao mesmo tempo,_ concluiu em pensamento. — Realmente sin to que sir Tormand está cada dia mais próximo da forca.

— Morainn! — gritou uma mulher em frente à cabana.

— Aqui no jardim, Nora! — Morainn sorriu ao avistar a mais antiga e fiel amiga. — Que bom tê-la aqui. Vou me limpar e depois vamos tomar um pouco de sidra.

— Parece-me uma boa idéia — respondeu Nora, brincando com os cachos dos cabelos de Walin.

Não demorou muito para que Morainn se juntasse a Nora à sombra de uma enorme árvore perto da cabana. Entregou-lhe uma caneca de sidra fresca e sentou-se ao lado da amiga no antigo banco de madei ra. Tomando um gole da própria bebida, ela observou Walin brincar com os gatos.

— Estou feliz de vê-la, mas imaginava que viesse me visitar somente na próxima semana — disse à amiga.

Nora ficou vermelha e mostrou a mão direita.

— James finalmente a pediu em casamento? Você está noiva?

Quando Nora anuiu com a cabeça, Morainn riu e a abraçou.

— Um casamento de verdade?

— Sim. Vou me casar e quero que tudo seja como manda a tradição.

O brilho nos olhos escuros de Nora mostrava que ela acreditava em cada palavra.

— Então a família de James a aceitou?

— Sim. São boas pessoas e não os culpo por terem desejado que ele procurasse uma esposa de posição mais elevada que a minha. Não sou uma qualquer, mas também não sou da mesma classe social que ele. Não possuo terras nem dote. Contudo, eles sabem que James e eu nos amamos e não puderam negar a bênção ao filho. — Nora fitou Morainn nos olhos. — Eu disse a eles que você seria minha madrinha de casamento.

— Ah, não, Nora — Morainn começou a protestar.

— Claro que sim, orgulho-me de dizer que eles não se opuseram. Então não se preocupe, pois será bem-recebida. A única coisa que me perguntaram foi sobre Walin. Você sabe que todos comentam que ele é seu filho.

— Sim, sei disso. Às vezes essa situação me machu ca e pode me causar certo problema com os homens, entretanto eu nunca desistiria desse garoto.

— Foi o que eu disse a eles. Também contei como ele veio parar na porta de sua casa. Você sabe que mantê-lo sob seus cuidados prejudica o seu bom nome...

— Que bom nome? O da bruxa Ross? Nora a ignorou e continuou a falar:

— Eles não sabiam que você tinha apenas treze anos quando foi expulsa da cidade. E o fato de conti nuar lutando para sobreviver foi o que os conquistou definitivamente. Então? Você aceita?

Morainn tinha muitas dúvidas quanto a participar do casamento de Nora, porém as deixou de lado. A amiga e a família não tinham culpa do que havia acontecido com ela no passado.

— Sim, aceito. Quando será?

— Um mês após o _Sabbath._ E Walin está convida do também. — Antes que Morainn pudesse protestar, Nora acrescentou: — O outro motivo que me trouxe aqui... — Ela respirou fundo e bebeu sua sidra. — Mais uma mulher foi morta.

— Não me diga!

— Sim, lady Marie Campbell, casada com o dono das terras de Banloch. Ele está na cidade para vender as lãs de seu clã. — Nora suspirou. — Pelo menos essa mulher não estava grávida.

— As outras estavam?

— Lady Isabella, sim. Tenho pena do marido dela, pois o filho poderia não ser dele. Parece que ele tinha acabado de voltar de uma viagem à França que durou seis meses. E a gravidez de lady Isabella estava no início.

— Mas ouvi dizer que ela era fiel ao marido, diferentemente de lady Clara.

— Acho que sua boa reputação advenha do fato de muitos não gostarem de falar mal dos mor tos. Já lady Marie era uma boa esposa, o marido e ela se amavam. Ele está profundamente desolado. Pobre homem. Agora é viúvo com dois filhos pequenos.

— O que será que está acontecendo por aqui? — murmurou Morainn. — Já tivemos mortes violen tas antes, mas nada parecido com o que está havendo nos últimos dias. Nunca as vítimas foram mulheres da nobreza, mortas de forma tão brutal.

Nora assentiu com a cabeça, balançando os cachos avermelhados.

— Também não sei... Quando se mora perto da corte, problemas podem acontecer, mas não dessa maneira. Você está certa quanto a isso. E tem se falado muito de um homem chamado sir Tormand Murray. Parece que ele conheceu essas mulheres antes que se casassem. Algumas pessoas acham o fato muito suspeito.

— Ele é inocente. Pode ser considerado um con quistador, mas não é assassino.

Nora piscou, surpresa.

— Você o conhece bem?

Morainn sentiu-se corar e instintivamente levou a mão à testa.

— Não — apressou-se em dizer. — Quero dizer, eu o vi pessoalmente uma vez e outras três em meus sonhos.

— Você teve visões com sir Tormand Murray?

— Imagino que muitas mulheres já sonharam com ele — respondeu Morainn com certa amargura.

— Acho que ele vem cometendo o pecado da carne com certa obstinação, no entanto não está matando essas mulheres. Nas últimas três noites, tive sonhos dos quais acordei gritando e tremenda de medo. No começo, sir Tormand estava lá e tudo ia bem. — Ela novamente corou e percebeu que Nora sorria, mas resolveu ignorar a amiga. — Os sonhos terminam com minhas mãos e pés amarrados a uma cama, e não consegui mais ver sir Tormand. Além disso, sinto que estou em perigo.

— Às vezes esse tipo de visão é mais uma maldição do que um dom, não é mesmo?

— Tem razão. Não posso contar para ninguém sobre meus sonhos. Quem acreditaria em mim? Se sir Tormand e sir Simon tomassem conhecimento a respeito e não me considerassem louca, decerto pensariam que sou uma bruxa, como muitos têm me acusado.

— Não tantos quanto imagina, minha querida. — Nora pegou as mãos de Morainn e apertou-as de leve. — Mas continue. Essas visões mostram o verdadeiro assassino?

— Acho que estão tentando me mostrar exatamente isso. Cada vez que sonho, estou mais perto da respos ta. Mas acordo gritando e acabo assustando o pobre Walin.

— Na verdade, ele teme por você. Tem medo que se machuque. Espero que você obtenha a resposta antes que fique muito fraca ou até mesmo doente.

Morainn esboçou um sorriso.

— Estou tão mal assim?

— Não, minha amiga. Apenas parece muito cansa da. E acho que o que está tirando seu sono são as decisões que tem que tomar.

— Uma delas seria falar ou não com sir Tormand Murray?

Nora assentiu.

— Você contou que ele a defendeu na frente de todo mundo. Não é um bom sinal?

— Mas não significa que ele vai acreditar nas minhas visões e que podem ajudá-lo a encontrar o verdadeiro culpado pelos crimes. Como eu disse a Walin, sir Tormand talvez pense que estou apenas interessada em ir para a cama com ele. — Ela riu com Nora, mas logo em seguida ficou séria. — Tenho muito pouco para contar. A única coisa que vi foi uma faca com sangue, ouvi uma voz suave e fria, e senti um forte perfume, como aqueles que as damas da corte usam. Não é o suficiente. Tenho que conseguir mais dados para ajudar a prender esse louco. Ou sir Tormand seria tão amaldiçoado quanto a voz em meu sonho sussurrou que ele fosse.

— Os rumores estão aumentando — disse Tormand, enquanto seguia Simon e o enorme cachorro que tinha farejado outra trilha de sangue.

— Sei disso. Contudo, mesmo que maliciosos, são apenas rumores — Simon opinou.

— Não tente me tranqüilizar, Simon. A corda está cada vez mais apertada em meu pescoço, e ambos sabemos disso.

Quando o cachorro parou ao lado da cabana de um pastor de ovelhas, Simon encarou Tormand.

— É por isso mesmo que estamos usando nosso cérebro para resolver o problema. Precisamos de toda nossa inteligência e força para apanhar esse louco. Marie era uma boa mulher.

— Sim — concordou Tormand, sentindo tristeza em seu coração.

— E mesmo assim você foi para a cama com ela.

— Foi há muito tempo. Ela estava triste. O primei ro marido tinha morrido fazia seis meses, e a solidão a torturava. A família dele tentava tomar tudo o que ele tinha deixado para ela. Marie brigava com eles todo santo dia. — Olhou para Simon e acrescentou com firmeza: — Não se tratou de sedução, e sim de conforto. E foi só uma vez. Ela contou tudo para o segundo marido antes que se casassem e ele a compreendeu.

— Isso explica por que ele não está espalhando boatos venenosos sobre você.

— Sim, no entanto os que vivem ao redor dele estão. Marie e eu continuamos amigos, embora nunca mais houvéssemos dormido juntos. Creio que a nos sa amizade tenha sido o suficiente para que alguns tolos acreditassem que éramos amantes. É tudo minha culpa.

— Eu gostaria de dizer que não. Mas, de certa forma, a culpa é sua, sim. Você não é o tipo de homem que fica perto de uma mulher sem que os outros des confiem de que a leva para a cama. O problema não é porque você dormiu com muitas, mas sim porque as conquista com muita facilidade. Não duvido de que alguns homens acreditem que você use algum truque ou até mesmo magia para ter tantas mulhe res. Eles não sabem que você é apenas um homem comum, abençoado com a aparência que as mulheres gostam.

O comentário do amigo não agradou muito a Tormand.

— Obrigado, Simon. Você sabe como me consolar — disse com certo sarcasmo.

— De nada. — Simon respirou fundo. — Bem, já perdemos muito tempo. Vamos acabar logo com isto.

Dessa vez, foi pior do que Tormand temia, pois ele realmente gostava de Marie e considerava-a uma boa amiga. Sentia muito pelo marido dela também. Observando a mancha de sangue na roupa de Marie, sentiu lágrimas nos olhos. Rezou para que ela tivesse morrido rapidamente e não tivesse sentido tanta dor.

— Quero esse maldito morto — afirmou com voz dura. — E, antes que morra, desejo que sinta a dor e o medo que causou a essas pobres mulheres.

— É para isso que rezo todos os dias — respondeu Simon com o mesmo tom de voz, ao analisar o chão da pequena cabana.

Quando o amigo pegou alguma coisa do chão, Tormand se aproximou.

— O que você encontrou?

— Outro grampo de cabelo, feito de osso — respondeu Simon.

— Na cabana de um pastor de ovelhas?

— Muitas mulheres o utilizam.

— Está dizendo que qualquer um pode tê-lo derrubado aqui?

Simon concordou e saiu da cabana, seguido de perto por Tormand.

— É muito esquisito termos encontrado um grampo de cabelo nos lugares onde aconteceram os crimes.

Tormand olhou para o amigo, incrédulo.

— Acha que o culpado pode ser uma mulher? Sei que a mulher é capaz ser tão má quanto o homem, mas esses assassinatos requeriam força, não apenas para imobilizar as vítimas como para levá-las ao lugar onde seriam torturadas e depois conduzidas de volta para casa.

— Eu sei. Por isso, não acho que esses grampos indiquem o assassino. Trata-se de um quebra-cabe ça. Talvez o bandido esteja matando essas mulheres porque eram adúlteras e deixa o grampo de cabelo como se fosse a sua marca.

— Mas por que as mulheres que levei para a cama?

— Essa é uma boa pergunta.

Tormand amaldiçoou aquela situação, enquanto tomavam o longo caminho de volta à cidade a pé. Ele rezou para que não houvesse mais crimes, pois não suportaria ver outro corpo. A culpa estava tirando o seu sono. Mesmo não encontrando nenhuma prova que o ligasse aos assassinatos, o fato era que todas as mulheres mortas tinham dormido com ele. Cada vez mais pessoas começavam a notar esse fato e as suspeitas iam aumentando.

Ao chegar em casa, ele se sentia exausto. Olhou para Simon e percebeu que o amigo não estava muito melhor. Tudo o que ele queria era um banho quente e roupas limpas. Em seguida, uma boa refeição e uma cama macia. Não tinha a menor dúvida de que Simon ansiava pelas mesmas coisas.

Ao abrir a porta, Tormand ouviu vozes. Entrou com expressão carrancuda. Conhecia bem aqueles sons. Sua família havia chegado.

— Aí está você! — Walter saiu da cozinha, carre gando uma jarra de bebida. — Seus irmãos e primos chegaram. E não estão nada felizes.

Antes que ele pudesse dizer que não se importava, Walter desapareceu na grande sala. Tormand olhou para Simon, e, sem trocar uma palavra, os dois subi ram a escadaria. Ele precisava tomar um banho e mudar de roupa antes de enfrentar o interrogatório familiar. Seria difícil convencê-los de que estava tudo bem com aquele cheiro de sangue e morte no corpo.

Uma hora depois, ele estava pronto. Seu instinto lhe dizia que não seria fácil esconder a verdade dos parentes, contudo faria o possível. Não queria que a mãe sofresse mais.

— Pronto? — perguntou Simon.

— Sim, acho que estou. Não os convidei, ainda mais sabendo que iam me encher de perguntas. Eles certamente estão aqui para meter o nariz na minha vida.

— Algumas pessoas seriam gratas por tal preocu pação.

Tormand estreitou o olhar para Simon. Sabia que o amigo dizia a verdade, mas não estava com vontade de concordar. Simon não tinha quase ninguém para se importar com ele. Tormand, por sua vez, conside rava-se abençoado pela família que tinha, mesmo que às vezes não quisesse tanta atenção.

— Eu só gostaria de saber como descobriram que estou em apuros.

— Tem certeza de que eles estão aqui por causa dos crimes?

— Sim. Não faz tanto tempo que nos vimos para que viessem me visitar.

No momento em que Tormand entrou na sala, todos se voltaram para ele. Os primos Rory e Harcourt pareciam se divertir. Os irmãos Bennett e Uillian demonstravam preocupação. Todos sabiam que ele não queria a família envolvida com seus problemas.

Ele lançou um olhar para Walter, que fingiu ino cência.

— Acho que sei quem avisou minha família — sussurrou para Simon.

— Bem, não o mate agora — pediu Simon, divertindo-se com a situação. —Estou com fome e precisa mos que ele cuide do jantar.

— Está certo. Vou matá-lo mais tarde. — Tormand endireitou o corpo, tentando parecer preparado para enfrentar a família.

 _ **Cap**_ _ **í**_ _ **tulo V**_

— Precisamos sair daqui — opinou Bennett, no momento em que Tormand e Simon lhe contaram o que se passava. — Se você não estiver na cidade, não poderá ser acusado pelas mortes. Tudo o que precisa fazer é esperar que o criminoso seja preso, e o problema estará resolvido.

Era verdade, porém Tormand não queria concordar de imediato com o irmão mais novo. Estava dividido. Se ele era o motivo pelo qual essas mulheres estavam sendo mortas, partir talvez salvasse algumas vidas. Por outro lado, o assassino poderia segui-lo para onde quer que ele fosse e continuar cometendo os crimes.

Sentiu-se envergonhado ao perceber que existiam muito poucos lugares onde poderia se esconder, onde não houvesse mulheres que não tinham ido para a cama com ele ou que não fossem suspeitas de terem ido. Até mesmo as mulheres que trabalhavam na casa de sua família corriam perigo. Mesmo que nunca tivessem sido suas amantes. Era uma regra que ele seguia fielmente.

Partir parecia covardia. Ele sabia que o orgulho era motivo para a queda de um homem, mesmo assim não podia evitá-lo. E, caso fosse embora da cidade, também poderia aumentar a suspeita de que era cul pado, principalmente se as mortes cessassem com sua partida.

— Não acho que seria uma boa idéia — opinou Simon. — Não ainda. Fugir nesse momento, poderia parecer que Tormand estaria fugindo da justiça. Pode ser que no futuro ele tenha de fato que se esconder. Nesse caso, já pensei em um lugar onde ele poderá ficar.

Tormand olhou para o amigo, surpreso.

— Você tem?

— Trata-se de uma sábia precaução — prosseguiu Simon. — As suspeitas sobre você estão aumentando com cada morte.

— Não posso acreditar que alguém realmente pense que eu tenha sido capaz de matar aquelas mulheres.

— Muitos não acreditam. Por isso, ainda não teve que fugir de uma multidão furiosa. Mas o fato de você ter sido amante das três vítimas está acabando com essa crença. E, como não estamos nem perto do assassino, tenho medo de que haja uma quarta morte.

— Mas se Tormand não estivesse aqui quando isso acontecesse... — argumentou Uillian, com os olhos verdes repletos de preocupação com a segurança do irmão.

— Como eu já disse, seria como se ele confessas se a culpa — Simon o interrompeu, discordando da opinião do outro.

Tormand suspirou.

— Era no que eu estava pensando.

— É melhor que alguns desconfiem da inocência de Tormand do que a maioria o arraste para a forca. — Bennett tomou um grande gole de cerveja, numa tentativa de aplacar a raiva.

— Não permitirei que ele seja enforcado — asse gurou Simon, calmo. — Tenho a fuga cuidadosamente planejada e não hesitarei em tirá-lo de cena caso seja necessário.

— E eu aqui pensando que você só estava comigo porque gostava de mim — Tormand murmurou.

Simon ignorou o comentário e continuou.

— Também existe a possibilidade de o assassino seguir Tormand e continuar com os crimes.

— Você também acredita que esses crimes estão ligados a Tormand de alguma maneira? — pergun tou Harcourt, como um guerreiro pronto para a batalha.

— Não temos prova alguma, mas imagino que sim — respondeu Simon. — Há poucas mulheres na cidade que não foram para a cama com ele. — Sorriu quando Tormand resmungou, irritado, com o comen tário. — E nenhuma delas foi morta. Por isso, acho que a coincidência está se tornando mais visível a cada dia. Dois maridos não acusaram Tormand abertamente, mas também não desmentiram os comentários maldosos. O único marido que poderia ajudá-lo está recolhido em casa, confortando os filhos pequenos.

— Quanto mais você fala, mais parece difícil desvendar esse mistério.

— Devemos apenas continuar a caçada. Mesmo tendo conseguido tão pouco com todo o nosso tra balho, uma coisa aprendi durante todos esses anos de experiência profissional: um erro será cometido. Encontraremos algo que nos leve ao criminoso. Alguém vai ver ou escutar alguma coisa que irá nos ajudar a encontrar o meliante. Ou o assassino se tor nará tão arrogante que ficará descuidado.

— Também podemos levar os grampos de cabelo que você achou para a bruxa Ross. Talvez eles sus citem alguma visão a ela — propôs Walter, dando de ombros quando todos o encararam.

Simon tirou os grampos do bolso e os estudou.

— Não é uma má idéia, Walter, especialmente depois de Tormand ter visto a bruxa...

— Pensando melhor, talvez não seja bom. — Walter fez uma careta.

— Você a conhece? — Tormand questionou o escudeiro.

— Mas, primeiro —interrompeu-os Simon —, precisamos que faça uma lista das mulheres com quem se deitou nesta cidade e nos arredores, Tormand. Talvez daquelas que também viajam com a corte.

— Elas não irão gostar que eu revele seu segredo — argumentou Tormand.

— Acho que há muito pouco o que esconder sobre suas diversões, meu caro. Eu mesmo poderia fazer uma lista só das fofocas que ouvi, porém algumas mulheres talvez tenham sido discretas. Sabia que elas consideram um prêmio ir para a cama com você?

Ele sentiu o rosto vermelho e olhou para os parentes assim que os ouviu rir.

— Farei uma lista, mas não esta noite. — Tormand tornou a se voltar para o amigo.

— Tem razão. Esta noite devemos descansar.

Mesmo precisando dormir, Tormand só conseguiu ir para a cama bem tarde da noite. Egoísta, manteve o quarto só para ele, deixando que os outros homens se arranjassem pela casa. Aproveitou o momento de solidão para organizar os pensamentos e se livrar da frustração da caçada a um assassino que parecia ser feito de fumaça.

No fundo, ele sabia que logo teria que se esconder. Simon era bom em resolver quebra-cabeças e ainda assim não encontrara nada que os levasse à solução dos crimes. Haveria outra morte, disso ele não tinha dúvida, e continuariam até que ele fosse declarado culpado.

Cobriu os olhos com o braço e tentou esquecer aquela história. Um sorriso se formou em sua boca quando a imagem de Morainn Ross apareceu em sua mente, excitando-o.

Fazia tempo que uma mulher não lhe despertava o interesse com um simples pensamento. Era melhor sonhar com ela do que com sangue e morte.

 _Tormand tirou a roupa de Morainn e beijou cada parte do corpo dourado. Saboreou os suspiros de prazer que escapavam dos l_ _á_ _bios macios e sentiu a leve press_ _ã_ _o dos dedos finos em seu couro cabeludo. Um pequeno grito de surpresa escapou da boca sen sual quando ele a acariciou nos seios, primeiro com as m_ _ã_ _os depois com a boca. O calor do desejo fez com que os olhos azuis adquirissem o tom esverdeado do mar durante uma tempestade. Ele se sentiu hip notizado diante de tanta beleza. Quando se prepa rava para unir seu corpo ao dela, tudo come_ _ç_ _ou a mudar._

 _A escurid_ _ã_ _o os envolveu. O corpo cálido de desejo em seus bra_ _ç_ _os se transformou em um cad_ _á_ _ver cober to de sangue. Os belos olhos escurecidos pela pai x_ _ã_ _o desapareceram, e ele olhava para dois buracos negros. Uma voz suave e fria perguntou, rindo, se ele gostava de sua nova amante._

Tormand se levantou tão rápido da cama que quase caiu. Estava molhado de suor e respirava com dificuldade. Como ninguém invadiu seu quarto, sig nificava que ele ao menos se manteve em silêncio durante o pesadelo. Foi até uma pequena mesa perto da lareira e se serviu de um pouco de vinho. Precisou de mais de uma caneca da bebida para que o coração voltasse a bater normalmente e as mãos parassem de tremer.

Antes de retornar para a cama, ele trocou a roupa suada. A primeira parte do sonho era fácil de enten der. Ele achava Morainn fascinante. Era o final que o deixava preocupado. Teria sido fruto dos horrores que ele vira? Ou pior, seria um aviso do que estava por vir? Do que sua atração por Morainn poderia causar? Ele rezou para que estivesse enganado, pois não era de resistir facilmente a uma tentação.

Aos poucos foi relaxando e esperando o sono chegar. Imaginou se a bruxa Ross realmente tinha visões. Ao segurar algo, ela poderia mesmo ver alguma coisa? Se fosse verdade, ela poderia ajudar Simon e ele a encontrar o assassino. Precisariam mantê-la por perto, protegê-la. E, com aquela mulher por perto, ele duvidava de que resistisse à tentação de conquistá-la.

Morainn sufocou o grito na garganta, ao se sentar tão rápido na cama que chegou a ficar tonta por um momento. Pegou a caneca de sidra que estava na mesa de cabeceira e tomou o líquido refrescante. Levou um bom tempo para que seu coração voltasse ao ritmo normal.

Se esses sonhos continuassem, ficaria tão cansada que não conseguiria fazer os serviços de casa mais sim ples. Tinha medo de que começasse a evitar dormir.

Colocou a bebida de lado, ajeitou-se debaixo dos cobertores e tentou criar coragem para voltar a pegar no sono. A visão de seu corpo sem vida, mutilado e sem os olhos era uma imagem difícil de ser esquecida.

Todo esse terror depois do adorável ato de amor com Tormand... Ela quase podia sentir o toque da boca quente sobre seus seios. Para uma virgem, esta va tendo sonhos ardentes demais com sir Tormand Murray.

Ainda bem que não costumava vê-lo com freqüên cia, pois seria difícil resistir à atração que sentia por ele.

E pagaria muito caro se sucumbisse àquela fraqueza. Tremeu só de pensar. Estava certa de que o final do sonho tentava alertá-la de que, se fosse para a cama com Tormand, sofreria o mesmo que as outras mulheres. Tais idéias, provavelmente tinham sido fruto da conversa que tivera com Nora naquele dia.

Morainn sentiu que os gatos se aconchegavam a ela e deu as boas-vindas ao calor que ofereciam. Ela duvidava de que um homem como Tormand Murray viesse a desejá-la e não sabia o motivo daqueles avisos.

Bem... no fundo, ela sabia. Podia negar o quanto quisesse, mas a verdade aparecia em seus sonhos. Quanta estupidez! Tormand era um homem arrebata do pelos pecados da carne e, se os rumores fossem verdadeiros, ele não fugia das tentações.

Após anos se resguardando, apesar da profunda solidão, não seria muito esperta caso se entregasse a um homem como ele.

De olhos fechados, afagou o grande gato amarelo, que estava deitado sobre sua barriga. Lentamente, ela começou a relaxar, a respiração foi ficando mais tranqüila e, por fim, o sono chegou. De manhã, deci diria se deveria procurar sir Innes e sir Murray para falar sobre as visões.

Tal decisão requeria uma mente descansada, pois o verdadeiro perigo não consistia em que não acre ditassem nela, e sim que poderia passar muito tempo na companhia de um homem que estava destinado a fazê-la pecar, muitas vezes e com grande entusiasmo.

Um barulho chamou a atenção de Morainn, enquan to alimentava as galinhas. O gato malhado subiu no baixo muro de pedra que cercava o rústico galinheiro. Os pelos do animal estavam eriçados e as orelhas, alertas.

Ela olhou na mesma direção que o gato, porém não viu nada. Mas continuou atenta, William podia ser apenas um gato, mas seus sentidos não se enganavam, era o aviso de uma possível ameaça.

Já estava terminando o serviço no galinheiro quando ouviu o som de cavalos se aproximando, e seu coração acelerou.

— Walin — ela chamou o menino que jogava bola atrás da cabana. — Entre em casa agora.

— Quer que eu me esconda? — ele interrogou ao apanhar a bola.

— Sim, até eu descobrir quem são os cavaleiros que se aproximam e o que querem de mim.

— Talvez você deva se esconder também.

— Já me viram. Vá.

Assim que o garoto desapareceu dentro da cabana, Morainn se dirigiu à frente da casa para receber os inesperados visitantes. Ficou espantada quando os gatos se reuniram ao seu redor. Eles pouco poderiam ajudar na luta contra seis homens, no entanto ela não mandou os felinos embora. Afinal, uma garra afiada poderia ajudá-la a se livrar de um tolo que pensasse que ela se venderia por uma moeda ou duas.

Quando os cavaleiros chegaram mais perto, ela os reconheceu. Sir Tormand foi até ela. Alguém teria contado a ele sobre as visões? Ele a procurava para pedir ajuda? Se fosse assim, seria fácil contar o que ela vira em seus sonhos. A presença de sir Simon ela podia entender, mas não a dos outros quatro homens. Isso a deixou inquieta.

— Srta. Ross — Simon a cumprimentou, com uma reverência. — Fique tranqüila, não viemos lhe causar problema.

— Não? — Ela acreditava nele, mas mesmo assim perguntou: — Então, por que vieram em tantos homens?

Tormand lançou um rápido olhar a seus acompa nhantes.

— Eles insistiram em dizer que precisaríamos de proteção durante a jornada até aqui. — Encarou-a. — Porém, a verdade é que estão apenas curiosos.

— De ver uma bruxa? — Ela observava os quatro belos homens. — Vai me apresentá-los?

Tormand deu um suspiro tão pesado, que ela quase riu. Morainn foi apresentada aos dois irmãos, Bennett e Uillian, e depois aos primos de Tormand, Harcourt e Rory. Todos constituíam uma verdadeira tentação aos olhos de uma mulher, e ela se sentiu meio agitada com a situação. As fofocas sobre aquela visita, provavelmente, seriam difíceis de ser suporta das. Deixando de lado a preocupação, convidou-os a entrar na cabana e chegou a duvidar de que homens tão altos e fortes pudessem caber lá dentro.

Antes que pudesse cruzar a soleira da porta, Tormand foi parado por William.

— Esse deve ser o maior e mais forte gato que já vi. — Ele se abaixou para acariciar o bichano.

— Cuidado, senhor. William não gosta de homens — Morainn avisou, admirada quando percebeu que o felino recebia o carinho atrás das orelhas sem recla mar. — Que estranho — murmurou, torcendo para que aquilo não fosse um sinal, já que ela não queria confiar em Tormand.

— Talvez ele não tenha gostado dos homens que encontrou antes. — A voz de Tormand soou amigável. No entanto, ficou pensando quem seriam os outros homens que tinham se aproximado do animal.

Ele não gostou nada da idéia de imaginá-la com outro, como se sentisse ciúme. Não duvidava de que ela tinha problemas com a atenção indesejada de homens que achavam que uma mulher sozinha esta va disponível, ainda mais uma mulher pobre e sem família. Mas será que ela estava comprometida com alguém?

Ele bem que queria uma resposta para aquela per gunta, mesmo que não gostasse. Não se importava de desejá-la, mas não queria que ninguém mais sentisse o mesmo. Não se incomodava com a origem humil de nem com as superstições que pesavam sobre ela, contudo não estava pronto para mudar seus costumes. Só queria uma amante e nada mais. Tinha apenas trinta e um anos e não precisava de herdeiros. Contava com alguns anos ainda para pensar a respeito.

Quando o pequeno Walin lhe foi apresentado, Tormand teve que se conter para não franzir o cenho. De olhos azuis e cabelos negros, o menino se parecia muito com Morainn, mas não era isso que o preocu pava. Havia alguma coisa no garoto que o lembrava alguém. Contudo, ele não conseguia identificar quem.

Logo todos estavam ao redor da mesa, saboreando biscoitos de aveia e mel, e com uma caneca de sidra nas mãos. Enquanto conversavam, Tormand viu os primos e os irmãos flertarem com Morainn. Ficou tão aborrecido que pensou não ter sido uma boa idéia ter vindo vê-la. Então, ela o fitou nos olhos, e seu coração disparou, satisfeito.

Não era nada bom. Infelizmente, ele não tinha como evitar o que começava a sentir. Como se esti vesse caindo na mesma armadilha que seus familia res, numa daquelas que o coração de um homem não conseguia escapar.

— É bom ter companhia para quebrar o tédio do dia — ela disse com um sorriso — mas não acredito que tenha vindo até aqui somente para apresentar sua família, sir Tormand.

— Não, ainda mais porque não os convidei a me acompanhar — esclareceu ele. — Decidiram que eu precisava de proteção e grudaram em mim.

Morainn sentiu uma pontada de inveja. Embora Tormand os encarasse, contrariado, ela tinha certeza de que ele se importava com os parentes. O laço entre eles era muito forte. E ela nunca tivera uma família de verdade. O pai a abandonara logo depois do nas cimento e a mãe acabou perdendo o interesse em ser carinhosa com a filha. Ela nunca tinha machucado Morainn, mas também não demonstrara nenhuma afei ção. Morainn havia crescido se sentindo um fardo.

Tentou se livrar daquelas lembranças, afinal a mãe nunca deixara que lhe faltasse comida à mesa, nem roupas e muito menos um teto para morar. Ela tam bém a tinha ensinado tudo o que sabia sobre a arte da cura, a única coisa capaz de despertar a paixão de Anna Ross. Aquele conhecimento permitiu que Morainn ganhasse a vida depois de ter sido expulsa da cidade. Por tudo isso, era muito grata à sua mãe. Embora não houvesse sido agraciada com uma famí lia amorosa como a de Tormand, tinha conseguido mais do que muitas pessoas.

— Ouvimos comentários sobre suas visões — comentou Tormand, pensando se tratar de uma maneira muito pobre de começar uma conversa, mas não tinha outro jeito de explicar por que estavam ali.

Morainn sentiu medo de admitir tal fato, no entanto se lembrou de que ele a defendera uma vez.

— Sim, às vezes. Visões, sonhos, pesadelos. Chame como quiser.

— Eles a fazem gritar durante a noite — interveio Walin.

— Bem, nem sempre. — Ela deu um biscoito ao menino na esperança de que ele se calasse. — Não consigo ter uma visão só porque alguém precisa. Elas vêm quando querem. E às vezes não são claras quanto ao que pretendem me transmitir.

— Não tenha medo de ser franca conosco — dis se Tormand ao perceber que ela hesitava. — O clã Murray tem pessoas com esses mesmos dons, mulhe res em sua maioria. — Ele ouviu os familiares mur murarem, concordando. — Não a consideramos uma bruxa somente porque tem esse tipo de sonho.

Ela olhou para os outros homens e viu que Tormand não estava mentindo. Eles a observavam em silêncio, com uma certa compaixão nos olhos, como se entendessem exatamente como era difícil ter um dom como aquele.

Algumas pessoas achavam que era uma dádiva de Deus, e não algo do demônio. Entretanto ela nunca tinha encontrado ninguém que o admitisse em sua linhagem. Percebeu que havia orgulho na expressão de Tormand quando ele falou a respeito.

— Então, por que não procurou as mulheres de sua família? — ela indagou.

— Se alguma delas tivesse visto alguma coisa, eu teria sido informado. Muitas sentiram que eu teria problemas, que eu podia estar em perigo, mas só.

Era difícil não pedir mais informações sobre a família dele e seus dons, porém ela resistiu.

— Por que você não vai embora da cidade?

— Porque eu iria parecer culpado e o assassino me seguiria de qualquer maneira. Eu não conseguiria impedi-lo de cometer outros assassinatos, apenas os deslocaria para outro lugar.

— Tem razão. Em meus sonhos, descobri que esses crimes estão relacionados a você, mas que não é o assassino. Eu o vejo perto do sangue, mas suas mãos estão limpas. Infelizmente, isso não é suficiente para defendê-lo de possíveis acusações.

— Sabemos disso, srta. Ross — Simon manifes tou-se por fim. — Não queremos que a senhorita fale diante de pessoas que acreditam ver a mão do diabo em tudo que não entendem. Mas esperamos que nos ajude a encontrar o culpado. Três mulheres estão mortas e não temos a menor idéia do motivo nem de quem vem cometendo essas barbaridades. Precisamos desesperadamente de alguma pista a ser seguida.

— Quer que eu conte os meus sonhos? Não vejo nenhuma pista neles, senhor. O rosto desse monstro nunca apareceu para mim se é o que o senhor está querendo saber.

— Não, estamos aqui para saber se a senhorita tem o dom que todos comentam na cidade.

— Então por que vieram?

— A habilidade de tocar algo e enxergar a verdade.

 _ **Cap**_ _ **í**_ _ **tulo VI**_

Morainn olhava os três grampos de cabelo que sir Simon lhe mostrava com muito cuidado. Odiava qualquer coisa que tivesse ficado perto da morte, tragédia ou violência. As visões que tinha nessas ocasiões eram raramente agradáveis. Ficou com medo das imagens que aqueles utensílios suscitariam em sua mente. Os sonhos que vinha tendo já eram ruins o suficiente.

— Onde os encontrou? — ela perguntou embora já imaginasse a resposta. — Não são grampos comuns, e sim peças finas que apenas as damas da sociedade usariam.

Simon a observou antes de responder:

— Encontrei-os onde os crimes foram cometidos.

— As mulheres foram mortas na cama?

— Não. Teoricamente foram torturadas em outro lugar e trazidas para suas respectivas casas e colo cadas na cama quando já estavam mortas ou quase mortas. Os grampos podem pertencer a mulheres que estiveram naqueles locais por algum motivo qualquer e talvez não estejam relacionados às mortes.

As mãos de Morainn tremiam só de olhá-los. Seus instintos lhe diziam que essa seria uma daquelas vezes em que considerava seu dom uma maldição. Ela se assustou quando Tormand a segurou pela mão. O ros to masculino demonstrava preocupação, mas não foi isso que a deixou sem fôlego. O toque dos longos dedos lhe irradiaram um calor pelo corpo, que ela teve que fazer um grande esforço para se afastar. A súbita ternura naqueles olhos lindos e incomuns lhe diziam que ele sentira o mesmo.

— Só posso ter uma visão se tocá-los, — Ela torceu para que todos pensassem que a insegurança em sua voz fosse por causa do medo do que poderia ver em breve.

— A senhorita não precisa fazê-lo... — ele disse sem entender o motivo, já que era o maior interessado.

Tormand precisava das respostas que ela poderia lhe dar. A princípio, duvidara de que ela visse alguma coisa somente ao segurar objetos, agora não mais. O medo de Morainn era real. Por isso, ele relutava em forçá-la. Mesmo que três mulheres tivessem morrido e ele fosse o principal suspeito.

— Sim, preciso. Mulheres estão morrendo. Elas podem ter pecado, mas acho que não mereciam a crueldade que sofreram. Além do mais, todos estão começando a suspeitar de você, não estão?

— Sim — ele respondeu. — Porém, se esses gram pos foram tocados pelo assassino, sua visão não será nada agradável.

— Exato, mas esse louco deve ser pego. Que tipo de pessoa eu seria se não fizesse alguma coisa para impedir tais atrocidades? Não é para isso que serve um dom? — Ela encarou Simon. — Dê-me apenas um para começar.

Ele colocou um dos grampos na mão delicada. Morainn pensava nos seis homens de expressões preocupadas à sua volta quando, de repente, foi envia da ao inferno.

As imagens vinham tão rápido e com tanta força que era como se alguém estivesse dando pancada em seu cérebro. Emoções fortes e ruins a atingiam, fazen do com que seu coração batesse mais rápido.

Medo. Dor. Ódio. Fúria. Prazer. Esse último sen timento fez o estômago de Morainn ficar embrulha do. Havia loucura também envolvendo a dupla que infligia tais horrores a uma pessoa. Facas brilhavam e o sangue escorria. Morainn tentou evitar o cheiro de sangue e de morte, mas foi em vão.

Ela tremia violentamente, e não conseguia soltar o grampo. Então, procurou se concentrar na sombra das duas figuras que se moviam sob uma névoa espessa. Ela podia ouvir os gritos da vítima em sua mente, e viu quando os assassinos se curvaram, prontos para causar mais dor à pobre criatura.

Por fim, ela pressentiu a presença de alguém for te, musculoso e de ombros largos. Também notou a fragrância marcante que detectara em seus sonhos, vinha de uma mulher frágil e pequena. De repente, avistou uma faca apontada para lindos olhos verdes, arregalados e cheios de terror, em um rosto coberto de sangue.

Morainn não podia agüentar mais. Com um grito, enfim conseguiu soltar o grampo. Teve a sensação de que ia vomitar quando braços firmes a envolveram, ajoelhada ao chão e gemendo. Um balde apareceu na sua frente, e ela colocou para fora todo o veneno produzido por aquela visão.

Quando conseguiu algum controle sobre seu estômago, ela estava muito fraca para fazer qualquer coisa além de se apoiar no homem que a segurava por trás. Ainda meio zonza, percebeu que Simon se encontrava ajoelhado ao seu lado, limpando gentil mente seu rosto suado com um pano úmido. Alguém fez com que ela bebesse um pouco de sidra. De relan ce, ela viu que um dos homens confortava Walin.

Os sentidos começaram a voltar lentamente, e Morainn ficou envergonhada ao constatar que estava nos braços de Tormand. Um dos homens levou o bal de para fora. Se não estivesse tão fraca, ela correria para se esconder no quarto. Quase não conseguia suportar tanta humilhação.

Não disse nada quando Tormand a colocou de pé e a levou para se sentar à mesa. Foi incapaz de olhá-lo quando ele se acomodou ao seu lado, segurando-a de leve pelo braço. Ela queria fugir daquela mão quente, mas não podia. Após algumas mordidas em um peda ço de pão com manteiga, achou-se mais forte para falar com clareza. Seus olhos se fixaram na mesa, incapaz de encarar ninguém. Massageando a testa dolorida, pensou em como contar a eles o que vira.

— Alguma das mulheres perdeu os olhos? Eram verdes?

— Sim — Tormand respondeu, chocado. Tal per gunta provava que Morainn, de fato, tinha visto parte do assassinato. — Isabella Redmond.

— Jesus! — Ela estremeceu e tomou um gole de sidra para se acalmar. — Eu jamais adivinharia o que sir William quis dizer quando falou que ela foi morta cruelmente.

— Sinto muito que agora você tenha uma idéia melhor do que a pobre Isabella sofreu. — Tormand notou que Walin estava assustado. — Talvez não devêssemos tratar desse assunto na frente do menino.

Morainn se recriminou por ter ignorado a presença do garoto.

— Querido, é melhor você ir brincar lá fora — ela propôs a Walin, — Temos um assunto muito, sério a ser discutido agora.

— Está se sentindo melhor, Morainn? — Walin interrogou, já se levantando para sair.

— Sim, estou melhorando a cada minuto. — Assim que o garoto se foi, ela se voltou para os homens.

— Vi uma faca apontada para um par de olhos verdes num rosto coberto de sangue, com muitos cortes. Minhas visões não costumam ser muito precisas. — Ela não queria se deixar levar pelo toque suave da mão de Tormand em suas costas.

— Viu o assassino? — indagou Simon. Ela endireitou o corpo e o encarou.

— Sim e não. Vi que duas pessoas torturavam a vítima. Um homem e uma mulher.

Os homens se mostraram chocados. Ela também havia ficado surpresa, mas não tanto quanto eles. Era difícil acreditar que as mulheres fossem capazes de cometer tamanha maldade, que tinham um desejo assassino. Na verdade, uma mulher podia ser tão perigosa quanto um homem.

— Uma mulher ajudou o criminoso? — perguntou Tormand, incrédulo.

— Sim. O grampo de cabelo é dela. O outro tam bém deve ser. Não sei se caíram ou se ela os tira de propósito.

— Como se desejasse deixar sua marca, talvez — concluiu Simon.

Algo no olhar de aço de sir Innes dizia que ele já estava trabalhando nesses novos fatos, tentando montar o quebra-cabeça. Ela gostaria que houvesse mais homens como Simon no mundo, assim pessoas inocentes não morreriam na forca.

— Por que ela deixaria uma pista? — questionou Harcourt. — E por que um objeto tão comum que ninguém conseguiria entender o que ela estaria ten tando dizer?

— Esses grampos não são comuns — repetiu Morainn, corando quando todos olharam para ela.

— São feitos de chifres de veado e têm um pequenino desenho.

Simon estudou os grampos e praguejou.

— Maldição, como não vi isso! Tem razão, um grampo comum não teria um desenho entalhado. Isso custa dinheiro. O desenho parece uma rosa.

— O perfume — interveio Tormand.

Morainn o fitou, tão surpresa que quase engasgou.

— Sabe de quem é?

— Não, é que tive um sonho a noite passada sobre essas mortes e senti um perfume...

A maneira como a fitava deu a entender que ele havia sonhado com algo mais além das mortes, porém ela tentou se concentrar no significado de sua visão. Mais tarde, pensaria por que o homem pelo qual se sentia atraída, provavelmente, havia tido o mesmo sonho que ela. Foi difícil não corar ao se lembrar do que acontecera no sonho antes que este se tornasse um pesadelo.

— A fragrância era tão forte que chegava a ser nauseante — ela acrescentou.

— Exatamente. Você a sentiu também? — ele indagou.

Ela anuiu com a cabeça, concentrando-se na parte ruim do sonho.

— Em todos os sonhos que tive. Apenas pensei que fosse uma maneira de saber que era uma mulher que estava sendo morta. A voz que ouvi no sonho não era muito clara para que eu pudesse perceber se era de um homem ou de uma mulher. Em um dos sonhos a mão que segurava a faca com sangue era pequena e delicada.

— Conseguiu ver o rosto do casal de assassinos? — perguntou Simon.

— Não muito bem. Cada sonho me dá mais deta lhes. O perfume, a voz e depois a mão. A visão que tive tocando o grampo me mostrou muito mais. — O medo do que ainda poderia ver fez o sangue de Morainn gelar. — Talvez, se segurar o outro, eu descubra qual quer outra coisa que possa ajudar a encontrar esses assassinos.

Simon sorriu gentilmente para ela.

— Não hoje. Pelo que percebi, essas visões afetam seu corpo e sua mente. Descanse um ou dois dias, então tentaremos novamente. Vou separar o grampo que a senhorita já segurou.

— Mas outra mulher poderá morrer enquanto esperamos.

— Sim, existe essa possibilidade, porém o seu dom não será de grande ajuda se a senhorita não estiver bem. Descanse. Voltaremos amanhã se achar que é capaz de tocar outro grampo. Agora se concentre nos sonhos e nas visões que teve. Talvez haja algum detalhe importante que tenha ficado esquecido.

Morainn não achou que um dia fosse o suficiente para que se recuperasse, mesmo assim concordou. Teve que admitir que, no fundo, empenhava-se mais pela segurança de Tormand Murray do que pelas mulhe res mortas. Odiava pensar que estava sendo guiada por um rosto bonito.

Algum tempo depois, ela estava na porta de casa, com o braço ao redor dos ombros de Walin, observando os homens partir. Todos se despediram galantemente, mas era a imagem de Tormand que havia ficado na mente de Morainn. O olhar que ele lhe lançara fez com que o coração solitário batesse com um misto de medo e ansiedade. Se ela não quisesse acabar como as mulheres que tinham sido mortas, era melhor que resistisse ao charme daquele homem.

— O dom é verdadeiro — Simon comentou, enquanto cavalgava ao lado de Tormand.

— Ou talvez esteja mais para uma maldição. A srta. Ross viu os assassinos de Isabella tirando os olhos da pobre moça.

— Sim, embora não perfeitamente, graças a Deus. Estou relutante em pedir que ela toque outro grampo. No entanto temos pouquíssimas pistas. Quem quer que esteja cometendo esses crimes é muito esperto ou sortudo.

— Dizem que loucura e inteligência estão separa das por uma linha tênue — interveio Bennett. — Só acho difícil acreditar que uma mulher esteja envol vida nessa sujeira. Sei que elas podem ser cruéis, mas empunhar uma faca? E duro de aceitar.

— E ainda assim faz sentido — concluiu Harcourt, e os outros olharam para ele. — Pelo que vocês me disseram, as três mulheres mortas tiveram sua bele za destruída. Só uma mulher entenderia o que isso significaria para outra, quem sabe até mesmo o ódio pela beleza alheia. Além do mais, um homem num momento de raiva ou ciúme destruiria o rosto ou o corpo, mas duvido de que percebesse como os cabe los são importantes para uma mulher e os cortaria, como ocorreu nesses casos.

— Talvez você tenha razão — falou Simon. — Também concordamos que há algo insano por trás dessas mortes, e quem pode entender a mente de um homem ou de uma mulher atormentados pela loucura?

Tormand não prestava muita atenção à conversa. Seu pensamento estava voltado para a mulher que acabara de deixar, e não às palavras dela. Ele tinha certeza de que os dois haviam tido o mesmo sonho na noite anterior. Nunca acontecera algo assim com ele, porém sabia que devia ter algum significado impor tante que o deixava inquieto. Era como se um elo houvesse se formado entre ele e Morainn Ross, e não estava interessado em nenhum tipo de compromisso amoroso.

O fato de se sentir fortemente atraído por uma mulher tornava o sexo melhor, mais quente. Ele já havia desejado uma mulher fortemente, mas nunca só de tocá-la na mão. Por um lado, ele desejava possuir Morainn, descobrir como seria tê-la nua entre os lençóis. Por outro, gostaria de poder esporear seu cavalo e ficar ornais longe possível dessa mulher.

— Eu apreciaria se você não tentasse seduzir essa moça.

A voz de Simon arrancou Tormand de seus pensa mentos, o que foi bom, pois uma parte de seu corpo já se excitava. Ficou feliz por ver que os familiares cavalgavam mais à frente e não tinham ouvido o que Simon disse.

Por um momento, zangou-se com o amigo por ousar lhe dar tal aviso. Contudo, acabou admitindo que o merecia. Ele pensava em seduzir Morainn. De fato, queria voltar para a cabana onde ela morava e levá-la para a cama o quanto antes. Talvez estivesse tão ansioso para possuí-la, pelo fato de fazer alguns meses que não se deitava com uma mulher. Andava meio confuso. Mas pensaria nesse assunto mais tarde, no momento outra questão o atormentava.

— Você a quer? — perguntou, não muito surpreso com o tom de possessividade em sua voz.

— Eu não a ignoraria se ela sorrisse para mim, porém não é disso que estou falando. Ela já tem problemas suficientes na vida sem que você a acres cente em sua lista de conquistas. Ainda mais agora. Se alguém realmente deseja acabar com você, matan do as mulheres que estiveram em sua cama, dormir com Morainn Ross colocaria mais do que a virtude e o coração dela em perigo. Principalmente a virtude. Porque não creio que o garoto seja filho dela como muitos afirmam.

— Também não acredito nessa história. Tormand ficou arrepiado com as palavras de Simon, e sentiu medo de que ela fosse tirada de sua vida antes que descobrisse o que realmente significava para ele.

De uma maneira inexplicável, Morainn e ele esta vam ligados, tinha certeza disso. Assim como estava certo de terem tido o mesmo sonho naquela noite, e imaginou se ela os teria visto fazendo amor. Será que havia sentido o mesmo calor que ele?

Ele tinha a sensação de que seus dias de liberdade estavam chegando ao fim. Sempre achara bobagem o romantismo entre casais. Por precaução, costumava evitar as mulheres que pudessem fazê-lo sentir mais do que desejo. O fato de ter gostado de Marie havia sido uma das razões que o levara a se afastar dela, antes que uma simples noite de prazer se transformas se em algo mais. No entanto, alguma coisa lhe dizia que não poderia escapar de Morainn.

Tentou se convencer de que era apenas porque ela possuía um dom que poderia ajudá-lo, mas não funcionou. Estava atraído por ela de uma maneira que não podia entender. E não era apenas o fato de ela ser bonita que o fazia desejá-la.

Lutar contra aquele sentimento era mais uma prova de que ele tentava fugir. Mesmo relutante em mudar seu modo de vida, não era tolo o suficiente para se afastar da mulher que talvez fosse seu destino.

Então, lembrou-se da lista que Simon pedira e quase gemeu. Era possível que ele nem precisasse se preocupar em afastar Morainn. Seu passado poderia fazer isso por ele.

— Por que você não acredita que o garoto seja filho dela? — Simon retomou a conversa. — Ele tem cabelos pretos e olhos azuis como os da srta. Ross.

— Mas não são iguais — respondeu Tormand. — Claro que uma criança herda os traços físicos de ambos os pais, até mesmo de um ancestral, mas ainda assim é possível notar a semelhança com a família. Porém, não foi o que vi em Walin. Além do mais, ele a chama de Morainn, e não de mãe. Por que ela faria esse tipo de jogo se o mantém por perto e sabe que todos na região pensam que o garoto é seu filho?

— É verdade. E fico imaginando quem seriam os verdadeiros pais da criança...

— Não sei, embora haja algo estranhamente fami liar nele.

— Talvez você deva checar aquela sua lista.

— Ah, a lista! Talvez eu deva mostrar a ela a lista dos meus pecados. Uma simples olhada faria com que qualquer mulher com um pouco de inteligência ficasse bem longe de mim. — Tormand sentia pena de si mesmo, mas então a intenção de Simon com aquela sugestão ficou clara. — O que você quer dizer com isso?

— Um homem que passou tanto tempo plantando sua semente pode ter produzido algo.

— Sempre fui muito cuidadoso e nunca plantei nada.

— Tenho a impressão de que muitos pais dizem a mesma coisa.

Antes que Tormand pudesse responder, Simon adiantou seu cavalo e foi falar com Harcourt. Um turbilhão de pensamentos passavam pela mente de Tormand, e o comentário do amigo serviu apenas para fazer com que se sentisse pior.

Não havia a menor possibilidade de que Walin fos se seu filho. Ele sempre tomara precauções, mesmo quando estava bêbado. A maioria das mulheres que tinham ido para a cama com ele, principalmente as da corte, sabia muito bem como evitar uma gravidez.

A palavra "maioria" de repente chamou sua aten ção. Recusava-se a acreditar que uma de suas aman tes pudesse ter tido um filho seu e não lhe contara.

Simon tinha razão. Muitos pais provavelmente pen savam que haviam sido cuidadosos, certos de que não tinham feito nenhum filho. Não fora sua mãe que certa vez dissera que somente o celibato evitava o nascimento de uma criança? Uma condição que ele nunca praticara, desde os catorze anos, quando Jenna, filha de um oficial, havia lhe dado o primei ro gosto dos prazeres da carne. Exceto nos últimos meses...

Agora a dúvida estava plantada em sua cabeça. Não havia como voltar à feliz ignorância ou à simples negação. Além de ter que caçar um brutal assassino e tentar manter o pescoço longe da forca, ele devia descobrir tudo o que pudesse sobre Walin. Se tivesse alguma chance de o garoto ser seu filho, não poderia ignorá-la.

Precisava descobrir a verdade de uma maneira ou de outra, o que o aproximaria mais de Morainn. O destino estava jogando com ele, e ele estava perdendo.

 _ **Cap**_ _ **í**_ _ **tulo VII**_

Com o coração aos pulos, Morainn abriu os olhos. Sentia-se como quando tinha uma visão, enfra quecida pelo esforço que a deixava de joelhos. Tinha ido para a cama cedo e dormira profundamente. No entanto, alguma coisa a despertara. Algo que a fizera sentir muito medo.

Então, ouviu um rosnado. A lua iluminava o quar to o suficiente para que visse que seu gato William estava na cama, com o pelo todo arrepiado. Ele olha va fixamente para a porta, e ela podia jurar que os olhos do bichano brilhavam. Ao observar ao redor, percebeu que os outros gatos também estavam tensos.

Foi então que ela ouviu um barulho do lado de fora do quarto. Agarrando a faca que mantinha debaixo do travesseiro, levantou-se bem devagar, procurando não fazer qualquer ruído. Em algumas ocasiões, tolos haviam tentado entrar ali, querendo roubar o que ela se recusava a entregar de bom grado. Eles tinham saído de lá punidos e sangrando. Contudo, seu instinto lhe dizia que dessa vez seria diferente.

Enquanto a porta se abria, ela sentiu o perfume adocicado de rosas e seu coração ficou apertado de medo. Tentou controlar o pânico que ameaçava domi ná-la e se encolheu na cama. Se as visões que tivera estavam corretas, ela estava prestes a se encontrar com a mulher e o homem que queriam matá-la.

Pensou em Walin e, mesmo com o medo aumen tando dentro dela, encontrou força e determinação. Sabia que, se o garoto acordasse, esses monstros o matariam sem nenhum remorso. Com sorte, ela poderia passar por eles rapidamente, pegaria Walin e então fugiria. Uma vez fora da cabana, teria muitos lugares onde se esconder até que esses assassinos desistissem de caçá-la. Rezou para que conseguisse fugir nem que fosse só pelo bem de Walin.

Um empurrão terminou de abrir a porta e a voz de seus sonhos sibilou:

— Devagar, seu idiota!

— Não é necessário, milady — disse ó homem grande, parado à porta. — Ela está acordada. Com certeza nos escutou.

Morainn amaldiçoou a escuridão que a impedia de vê-los melhor quando a mulher apareceu do lado dele. Ela era pequena e delicada. No entanto, Morainn podia ver o brilho de uma faca em sua mão.

 _Minha faca_ _é_ _maior,_ pensou enquanto decidia qual dos invasores atacaria primeiro. Algo lhe dizia que devia ser a mulher, pois o homem se preocuparia em ajudá-la, dando-lhe a chance de sair pela porta que ele bloqueava.

Entretanto, William decidiu por ela. Para sua sur presa, o gato não atacou o homem como ela esperava, mas pulou na direção da mulher, que gritou quando o animal pousou em sua cabeça, arranhando-a e rosnando, enfurecido. O homem correu a ajudar a mulher, que tentava desesperadamente se livrar do animal.

Morainn valeu-se desse momento e correu em direção à porta. Uma mão enorme a alcançou, e ela a atingiu com a faca enquanto corria. Um grito abafado indicou que ela tivera sucesso em sua investida.

Um sonolento Walin estava parado em frente ao próprio quarto. Ela agarrou o menino e o empurrou para a escada, gritando:

— Corra! Vá se esconder!

O garoto não hesitou em obedecer, acordado o suficiente para saber que corria perigo.

Morainn sentiu dor quando uma mão grande e forte a agarrou pelo pescoço, puxando-a para cima. Ela se contorceu nos estreitos degraus e atacou com sua faca de novo. Atingiu o homem uma segunda vez. Num momento de fúria ele a empurrou, e ela foi rolando escada abaixo e quase derrubou Walin.

Teve vontade de ficar deitada no chão, gemendo de dor, porém não podia se permitir a esse luxo. Levantou-se, pegou Walin pela mão e o conduziu para fora da cabana, correndo em direção à floresta.

— Quem são eles? — o menino questionou num sussurro, escondendo-se em um buraco, próximo às raízes de uma velha árvore.

Ela se ajeitou perto do garoto ao tentar recuperar o fôlego.

— São pessoas malvadas, meu querido. Agora fique quietinho porque podem estar atrás de nós.

Morainn imaginava que essas pessoas estavam atrás dela porque queriam fazer o mesmo que haviam feito com as outras três mulheres. Só que ela nun ca tinha sido amante de Tormand. Ela jamais o vira antes, a não ser em seus sonhos, até o dia da morte de Isabella Redmond. E ninguém sabia que ele e seus companheiros tinham ido visitá-la.

A não ser que os assassinos estivessem vigiando Tormand. Ao pensar na possibilidade, sentiu um cala frio percorrer seu corpo, mas não se mexeu com medo de que as folhas ao redor os denunciassem. Tormand precisava ser avisado a respeito. Se sobrevivesse, ela lhe contaria suas suspeitas.

O som de vozes alcançou seus ouvidos, e ela se encolheu ainda mais dentro do buraco. Escutou o barulho de cavalos e ficou satisfeita, pois se os assassinos estivessem cavalgando, seria mais difícil de ela e Walin serem descobertos.

— Tem certeza de que aquela fera maldita está morta? — indagou a mulher com a mesma voz fria que assombrava os sonhos de Morainn.

— Sim, milady. Joguei-a contra a parede, e ela não estava se mexendo quando partimos.

Morainn sentiu uma forte dor no coração, mas ten tou não ficar triste com a morte de William. Precisava se concentrar e ouvir o que aqueles dois diziam. Quem sabe deixassem escapar alguma pista de quem eram. Queria que eles fossem pegos e enforcados.

E não apenas porque eram assassinos, mas também por invadirem sua casa para matá-la e colocar a vida de Walin em risco, além de terem matado seu gato. Ela nunca sentira tanta raiva na vida.

— Quero aquela bruxa morta.

— Em breve ela será, milady. Mas talvez não esta noite.

O homem falou num tom suave, embora sua voz fosse rouca e profunda, mostrando que tinha muita experiência em controlar a mulher.

— Deveríamos usar um cachorro — ela propôs. — Dunstan poderia farejar aquela prostituta.

— De fato ele tem ótimo faro, mas já estaria muito claro para a busca quando o trouxéssemos aqui. E a senhora precisa cuidar desses machucados. Eu tam bém não me importaria de cuidar dos meus. Aquela mulher tinha uma faca muito grande e a manejava com habilidade.

— Ela não pode viver. Dizem que tem um dom, que pode ver a verdade. Seria o nosso fim. Innes usaria esse dom para nós encontrar e não terminei minha missão ainda. Aquele maldito Tormand tem que pagar por tudo o que me fez sofrer, por toda a humilhação que passei. Eu não teria me casado se não fosse por ele, e ele tem que ser punido por isso. Também por escolher todas essas prostitutas, e não a mim.

— Mas não sabemos se ele foi para a cama com a bruxa.

— Você viu como ele olhou para ela na casa dos Redmond.

— Sim, mas hoje foi a primeira vez que ele a visitou e não estava sozinho.

— Não importa. Ele quer que ela seja mais uma de suas conquistas. Está atraído por ela, si disso. Talvez Innes esteja interessado na ajuda que a bruxa possa lhes oferecer, mas Tormand quer levantar as saias dela. Eu a quero morta antes que ela vá para a cama com ele. Não quero que ele sinta mais prazer nenhum. Desejo que ele seja humilhado, condenado e enforcado.

Àquele era o tom de uma criança mimada, que tinha sido forçada a fazer o que não queria, pensou Morainn. Como aquela mulher era capaz de matar na calada da noite sem que o marido notasse sua ausência? A menos que ele tivesse sido uma de suas vítimas. Ela tentou não se distrair com seus pensa mentos.

— Milady, ainda está sangrando. E eu também. Estamos deixando uma trilha que qualquer criança poderia encontrar e seguir.

— Temos que apanhar aquela bruxa. — A mulher estava nitidamente descontrolada.

— Nós a acharemos, Tem a minha palavra. Agora, por favor, acalme-se. Mas, antes, devemos nos limpar, descansar até que nossos ferimentos se curem o sufi ciente, para não chamar a atenção das pessoas, então voltaremos,

— Eu a quero morta! — a mulher insistia. — Ela contará a Innes sobre nós e vai fazer com que sejamos capturados. Não podemos deixar que ela nos veja, Small.

Morainn ainda podia ouvir o homem tentando acalmar a mulher, enquanto os dois se afastavam. Minutos se passaram e ela continuou imóvel, pen sando em tudo o que escutara. Estava marcada para morrer por algo que nem tinha feito. Tormand sequer a beijara. Ele era tão devasso que bastava olhar para uma mulher para que todos acreditassem que ela logo estaria esquentando sua cama? No fundo, Morainn sabia que a mulher não a queria morta pelas informa ções que as visões poderiam fornecer, e sim porque um homem a olhara com desejo. Aquilo só comprova va a insanidade da criminosa.

— Eles foram embora, Morainn — sussurrou Walin.

— Devemos ficar aqui mais um pouco, querido. Eu não conseguiria enfrentar aqueles dois numa luta.

— Por que querem matá-la? Você não conhecia sir Tormand até hoje.

— Eu sei, querido. Mas isso não significa nada para aqueles dois.

— Quanto tempo vamos ter que ficar aqui?

— Até que o sol nasça. Será mais fácil de encon trarmos o caminho de volta para casa. Além do mais, se eles estiverem escondidos ao longo do trajeto, nossa chance de vê-los será bem maior e teremos mais chance de fugir.

— E se tiver alguma fera por perto e pensar que somos comida?

— Bem, primeiro, essa fera vai ter dificuldade em nos encontrar aqui. Depois, tenho uma enorme faca. — Ela sorriu ao notar que o menino relaxava quan do o aconchegou em seus braços. — Descanse, meu amor. Eu o manterei a salvo. — Rezou para que con seguisse cumprir aquela promessa.

— Acha que aquele homem matou mesmo William?

— Não sei, querido. Só saberemos quando chegar mos em casa. Se ele o matou, nosso William morreu como um herói. Ele atacou a mulher, e enquanto o homem a ajudava, eu saí correndo.

— Se William estiver morto, vou enterrá-lo no jardim. Ele adorava brincar lá.

— É verdade. Daremos ao nosso corajoso bichano um lindo enterro. Agora descanse, meu bem.

— Tenho que fazer minhas orações primeiro.

Ela abraçou Walin, enquanto o menino rezava pela segunda vez aquela noite. Morainn o ouviu pedir a Deus que deixasse William viver ou pelo menos desse ao gato um jardim no céu. Ficava feliz por o garoto pensar nos gatos como seus amigos. Mas era muito triste saber que o melhor amigo de Walin era um gato e que ele não tinha outras crianças para brincar. Ninguém queria que o filho bastardo de uma bruxa brincasse com seus filhos. Morainn o deixava com Nora quando tinha que ir à cidade, e na casa dos Chisholm não havia crianças. Era uma vida triste, porém ela não sabia como mudá-la.

Walin adormeceu assim que terminou de rezar. Ela também gostaria de dormir um pouco, porém o medo a manteve acordada. Havia a chance de aquela mulher de voz gelada e aquele homem enorme volta rem a caçá-los, auxiliados por um cachorro.

O problema agora era que sua cabana não era mais segura. A única saída seria encontrar outro lugar para ficar até que os criminosos fossem presos.

Mas para onde ela iria com Walin? Não podia pedir abrigo a Nora nem aos poucos amigos que tinha, pois poderia colocá-los em perigo. Pensou por um breve momento em pedir proteção ao proprietário das terras onde ela morava, sir Kerr, porém logo desis tiu da idéia. O senhorio havia sido bom com ela ao permitir que ficasse com o menino na propriedade. No entanto, duvidava de que ele os aceitasse em sua casa. Sem mencionar que corriam boatos de que ele era mais devasso que Tormand.

Talvez devesse pedir ajuda a Simon e Tormand. Afinal, eles precisavam dela. Por outro lado, ela ficaria muito perto do homem que lhe despertava emoções nunca sentidas. Ele era uma tentação e a melhor maneira de se conter era ficando distante.

Tormand provavelmente tinha muita dificuldade em evitar as tentações, o que tornava a situação mais difícil. Se ele tentasse seduzi-la, ela não resistiria. Pedir a ele que a protegesse colocaria sua virtude em risco. Contudo, não pedir ajuda poderia colocar sua vida e a de Walin em perigo.

Era uma decisão _muito_ difícil e ela estava cansada. Ainda sentia o gosto amargo do medo em sua boca para decidir alguma coisa naquele momento.

Tormand cavalgava ao lado de Simon enquanto controlava a vontade de continuar a discussão que haviam tido durante o café da manhã. Embora achasse que seria muito perigoso para Morainn ter outra visão, Simon tinha razão quando dissera que precisa vam tentar.

Mas não era apenas esse motivo que o fazia hesi tar quanto a ir até a cabana de Morainn. O orgulho o impedia de admitir, porém estava com medo de ficar muito perto dela. Quando estava longe, podia se convencer de que o desejo que sentia por ela era o de um homem que estava sem uma mulher havia algum tempo, mas, quando olhava para aqueles belos olhos, ele não conseguia se enganar.

No fundo, sabia que ela era sua alma gêmea. E, se quisesse continuar com a vida que levava, o melhor seria ficar o mais longe possível de Morainn. Só que precisava capturar os assassinos.

Não sabia que decisão tomar. Morainn era bonita, mas ele já tinha levado para a cama mulheres muito mais bonitas do que ela. Embora não acreditasse, não podia ignorar o fato de que os outros achavam que Walin era o filho bastardo dela. Ele também desco brira que ela pagava uma quantia muito pequena a sir Kerr, para morar naquela cabana e cuidar das terras ao redor. Como diziam que sir Kerr era considerado um mulherengo, era natural que ele imaginasse que houvesse alguma coisa entre os dois. E isso o deixava com ciúme.

— Se ela ainda estiver pálida e fraca, não insis tirei em que toque outro grampo hoje — explicou Simon.

— Acho que essas visões não fazem bem à saúde nem à mente de Morainn.

Harcourt aproximou-se de Tormand para dar sua opinião:

— As mulheres não são tão fortes quanto os homens.

— Espero que você não diga isso para as mulheres de nosso clã.

Sorrindo, Harcourt negou com a cabeça.

— Eu disse que são fracas, mas podem ser covardes ou más. Tremo só de pensar no que fariam comigo se me ouvissem dizer essas coisas.

— Pelo menos você tem um pouco de juízo debai xo de todo esse cabelo. — Tormand sorriu para o outro. — Como eu estava muito ocupado discutindo com Simon durante o café da manhã, esqueci-me de perguntar, se você ouviu alguma coisa interessante quando foi até a cidade a noite passada.

— Não, nada. Eu teria dito. Só encontrei muita cerveja e algumas mulheres.

O modo como Harcourt evitou olhá-lo fez Tormand ficar preocupado.

— Harcourt, você sempre foi um péssimo mentiroso. Diga lá, o que escutou?

— Conversas. Nada mais do que isso. Apenas tolices. A doce Jennie mandou-lhe lembranças. — Ele deu uma piscadela para o primo.

Tormand praguejou. Harcourt não contou o que estavam dizendo sobre ele nas tavernas e nos prostí bulos. O que era muito fácil de adivinhar. Os comen tários de que ele era o assassino cresciam a cada dia e se espalhavam pela cidade como uma praga.

Estava prestes a interrogar o primo sobre o que estavam falando sobre ele, quando viu a cabana de Morainn. A porta estava aberta, e ele ficou apreensi vo. Sem pensar, acelerou o galope. Ouviu quando os outros também se apressaram.

Desmontou antes mesmo que o cavalo parasse, e ia entrar quando tropeçou numa pedra manchada de sangue. Estava dividido entre gritar por Morainn ou ficar ali parado, com medo do que poderia ver se seguisse em frente. Foi Simon quem passou por ele apressadamente.

Tormand ficou agradecido por nenhum de seus parentes seguir o amigo. Isso fez com que ele não parecesse tão covarde.

— Ela não está aqui — informou Simon. — Nem o garoto. Há sangue no quarto dela, mas não muito.

— Também não havia muito no quarto das outras mulheres — Tormand argumentou num fio de voz.

— Acha que os assassinos estão com Morainn? No entanto, ela não é sua amante e nunca foi, vocês se encontraram pela primeira vez outro dia.

— Sim, e na frente da casa de Isabella. Os criminosos poderiam estar em meio à multidão, observando-nos,

— É possível — Simon concordou, pensativo. — Mas onde está o corpo de Morainn? Eles levaram as mulheres à noite e as trouxeram de volta antes do amanhecer. Acho que você pensa como eu.

— Sim.

— Então, meu amigo, onde está o corpo?

— Por que não pergunta a eles? — desdenhou Harcourt, apontando para a floresta.

Tormand olhou na direção indicada por Harcourt e viu Walin e Morainn se aproximando. Sentiu-se tão aliviado que quase caiu de joelhos. Logo notou que ambos vestiam roupas de dormir e que Morainn carregava uma faca na cintura.

Com medo do que pudesse dizer ao abrir a boca, ele esperou que alguém dissesse algo. Mas seus parentes e Simon se mantiveram em silêncio. Morainn parecia amedrontada e embaraçada enquanto cami nhava, mas também nada disse. O silêncio começou a irritá-lo. Seus sentimentos estavam confusos e tinha certeza de que pareceria um completo tolo se falasse.

 _ **Cap**_ _ **í**_ _ **tulo VIII**_

— William!

O grito de felicidade de Walin quebrou o tenso silêncio. Tormand se virou para ver o enorme gato deitado à soleira da porta. O garoto abraçou o animal, e Morainn correu na direção de ambos. Ela se agachou ao lado do felino e, com delicadeza, pro curou algum ferimento.

Depois de ouvir os dois elogiando o gato um bom tempo, Tormand decidiu que era hora de saber por que ela estava andando de camisola pela mata e por que havia sangue do lado de fora e dentro da cabana.

— O que aconteceu? — ele finalmente perguntou. Walin, com o gato no colo, olhou para Tormand e respondeu:

— Uma mulher e um homem grande entraram na casa ontem à noite e tentaram matar Morainn, mas ela tinha uma faca debaixo do travesseiro. E William atacou a mulher, ajudando eu e Morainn a escapar. Então nós corremos até nos escondermos debaixo de uma árvore, só que eles seguiram a gente e chegaram bem perto. Mas eles não viram a gente. Então eles foram embora porque os dois estavam sangrando e o homem disse que eles precisavam cuidar dos machu cados. Ele também disse que tinha jogado William na parede e que o matou porque ele tinha arranhado a mulher louca. Só que como você pode ver, ele não morreu. Eu e Morainn ficamos escondidos debaixo da árvore por muitas horas, e quando voltamos para casa, eu ainda estava muito assustado. — Ele olhou para Morainn. — Eu preciso dar leite para o William porque ele foi muito corajoso.

Morainn teve que se controlar para não rir da expressão dos homens. Quanto será que eles haviam entendido o que o menino tinha dito? Walin falara tão rápido que mal tomara fôlego. Ela se levantou, limpou a camisola e viu que estava rasgada.

— Senhores, Walin e eu tivemos uma noite muito longa — ela começou, — Se nos derem um momento para que troquemos de roupa, ficarei feliz em contar o que aconteceu em detalhes. Há pão, carne, cerve ja e sidra na cozinha. Sirvam-se à vontade. Walin e eu não vamos demorar. — Ela pegou a mão do meni no e o puxou para dentro da cabana.

— Quero dar leite a William — protestou Walin.

— Você fará isso assim que se lavar e trocar de roupa.

— Estou feliz por não ele não ter morrido.

— Eu também, querido.

Tormand entrou, enquanto observava Morainn e Walin desaparecer pela escada que levava aos quartos, então encarou Simon.

— Você entendeu tudo o que o garoto disse? Simon riu e rumou para a cozinha.

— Mais ou menos. Ajude-me a arrumar a comi da porque acho que aqueles dois devem estar com fome.

— Ela disse que tinha carne?

— Sim — Simon franziu o cenho, — Um alimento muito caro para uma simples curandeira ter em casa, mas não acredito que ela tenha roubado. Quem sabe ganhou de alguém. Levando em consideração que sou um dos homens do rei, que jurei servir a lei, ela é esperta o bastante para saber que não deveria me dizer que tem carne roubada. O cozinheiro do proprie tário destas terras deve ter dado a ela.

— É bem possível. — O relacionamento entre Morainn e sir Kerr era um assunto que Tormand não queria pensar.

— Mal posso acreditar no que esse gato fez — interveio Harcourt ao pegar uma jarra de cerveja e colocá-la na mesa.

Olhando para o bichano sentado num banco, Rory entrou na conversa: — Ele atacou uma mulher.

— Você entendeu tudo o que o menino disse?

— Algumas coisas. Fiquei tentando entender como alguém consegue se esconder debaixo de uma árvore.

Enquanto colocavam a mesa, discutiam qual a aparte da história de Walin chamou mais a atenção, e Tormand olhou para Simon.

— E o que prendeu sua atenção além da capacidade do garoto em falar rápido?

— O homem e a mulher — respondeu Simon. — Eu realmente não queria crer que uma mulher estivesse envolvida nessas atrocidades — disse Simon. — Cheguei até a duvidar da visão de Morainn quanto a esse respeito. Um erro que não cometerei novamente. Será que essa mulher participou dos crimes? É a líder ou uma seguidora? Pelo visto, não são infalíveis já que Morainn conseguiu escapar.

— Ela estava com uma faca enorme — acrescentou Tormand,

— E um gato feroz. — Simon ficou sério de repen te. — Esses malditos devem estar nos observando. É a única explicação para que tenham vindo atrás da srta. Ross, logo depois de nossa visita. Se eu não estivesse absolutamente certo da honra dos que nos acompanham nessa caçada, procuraria um traidor entre nós.

O amigo tinha razão, e Tormand sentiu medo por Morainn.

— Então, devemos convencê-la a vir conosco. Ela não pode ficar sozinha nesta cabana, não até que esses bandidos sejam apanhados.

— Concordo, embora não goste da idéia de dei xar uma mulher bonita como Morainn em sua casa, Tormand.

— Santo Deus! Não sou um animal no cio, Simon! — Tormand suspirou e foi em direção à porta, sentindo como se tivesse levado um tapa na cara.

— Acho melhor eu ir cuidar dos cavalos.

Simon se arrependeu do comentário. Tormand era um bom homem, mas nos últimos tempos parecia ter perdido o rumo. Ele precisava assumir o controle de suas necessidades e de seus desejos ou em breve teria problemas.

— Acha que fui muito duro? — ele perguntou a Harcourt.

— Não. Ele tem agido como um animal há alguns anos. — Harcourt deu um breve sorriso quando os parentes riram. — Mas peço que não seja tão direto.

— Diminuindo o tom de voz, prosseguiu: — Não creio que a criança seja de Morainn nem que ela seja amante de sir Kerr.

Simon entendeu porque Harcourt estava falando baixo e fez o mesmo:

— Significa que ela é uma mulher virtuosa e já tem muitos problemas na vida. Não precisa de outro, o que aconteceria se tivesse um caso com Tormand.

— Eu concordo com você e sei que ela não é mãe do menino. Ele já tinha dois anos quando alguém o deixou na porta da casa de Morainn. No meio de uma noite fria. Foi um milagre que ele não tenha morrido.

— Como descobriu tudo isso?

— Perguntando. E sir Kerr nunca a visita, nem mesmo vem receber o aluguel. Ele manda o cozinhei ro em seu lugar. Você sabia que sir Kerr tem olhos azuis e cabelos pretos?

— É com esse seu rosto bonito que você consegue todas essas informações de forma tão rápida, não é? Só não entendo seu interesse nessa história.

— Morainn é a alma gêmea de Tormand, embora ele lute contra esse fato.

O sorriso dos outros Murray dizia a Simon que eles concordavam com aquela estranha afirmação.

— Alma gêmea? — ele questionou.

— Sim. Os Murray acreditam na relação de um homem e uma mulher que foram feitos um para o outro.

— E você acha que Morainn Ross é a mulher ideal para Tormand? Ele acabou de conhecê-la!

— Não importa. Pode ser rápido. Meu pai diz que lutou muito contra essa idéia, negou o máximo que pôde, mas acabou trazendo sua Gisele da França para a Escócia. E Tormand foi atingido pelo Cupido com força.

Pensando na maneira como o amigo vinha agin do desde que colocara os olhos em Morainn, Simon achou que havia alguma verdade no que Harcourt lhe dizia.

— Talvez seja apenas desejo.

— Em minha opinião, é mais do que isso. Não reparou no rosto de Tormand quando viu sangue na soleira da porta, imaginando que Morainn poderia estar morta no interior da cabana? Ele ficou aterro rizado. Aposto que ele não agiria dessa maneira com outras mulheres. Não, especialmente, levando-se em conta que ainda nem a beijou.

— Não, ainda não — Simon teve de admitir. — Mas Tormand e eu tivemos uma discussão pela manhã.

Ele não queria que viéssemos para cá, e tal fato vai contra o que você acabou de dizer.

— É óbvio. Ele não queria ficar tão perto dela. Ele é esperto o suficiente para saber, ou pelo menos suspeitarão que essa mulher significa para seu futu ro, o fim da vida de solteiro e conquistador. Ele dá sinais de ciúme, praticamente voou sobre a mesa quando ela quase caiu por causa da visão, continuou a segurá-la mesmo quando Morainn já tinha melho rado e ele quase desmaiou quando viu o sangue do lado de fora da cabana. Sim, ele está se envolvendo rápido.

— Então, ficarei quieto. Mas se ele abusar da con fiança da srta. Ross ou da necessidade de proteção da pobre, não espere que eu fique quieto,

— Justo, mas somente depois que colocarmos um pouco de bom-senso naquele cabeça-dura.

Olhando para a expressão de felicidade dos Murray, Simon riu. Ele não tinha certeza se acreditava naque la história de pessoa ideal ou alma gêmea, embora fosse um pensamento agradável. Explicava por que os Murray nunca arranjavam casamento para seus filhos, algo considerado muito estranho pelas outras pessoas. Quando questionados, eles apenas respon diam que queriam que seus filhos fossem felizes. Como muitos Murray conseguiam bons e vantajosos casamentos, alguns acreditavam que o clã fazia arran jos ou negociações, por isso conseguiam tão boas alianças.

Ele também se lembrou de que o clã era conhecido por ser composto de esposas e maridos fiéis.

Tinha que admitir que Tormand vinha agindo de maneira estranha desde que encontrara Morainn Ross. Não houvera sorrisos sedutores nem os comen tários lisonjeiros que costumavam atrair as mulheres para a cama do amigo. Houvera, sim, muita preocupa ção com a saúde e o bem-estar da srta. Ross.

Simon se recordava perfeitamente de como Tormand tinha ficado aterrorizado ao ver sangue na soleira da porta da cabana. E o amigo não hesitara em entrar na casa das outras mulheres mortas, incluindo a casa de Marie. Nem mesmo quando já imaginava o que encontraria lá dentro.

Definitivamente, havia algo entre Tormand e Morainn. Por enquanto, ele não pretendia intervir. Seria divertido observar o grande amante acabar no caminho do amor e do casamento. Simon só queria ter certeza de que Morainn não sofreria com os erros e a incapacidade de Tormand de ser fiel a uma mulher. Ela já tinha assassinos em seu encalço, e não precisa va de mais problemas.

Tormand terminou de inspecionar os cavalos e deixou o estábulo. Era um lugar grande e bem cuidado por uma mulher que não era da nobreza nem tinha família. Assim como aquela cabana. O proprietário das terras, sir Adam Kerr, fora muito generoso com uma garota órfã, apesar dos comentários do povo da cidade. Tormand era grato por isso, embora não conseguisse parar de pensar por que aquele homem havia tomado tal iniciativa. Poucas pessoas conheciam sir Kerr e não falavam muito sobre ele. Boatos diziam que era um pecador, que tinha um harém igual aos do oriente. O simples pensamento de que Morainn fizesse parte desse harém deixou-o com os dentes cerrados de raiva.

Ele respirou fundo, tentando se acalmar antes de voltar à cabana. Aquele não era o momento de investigar o que havia entre Morainn e o senhor de Dubhstane. Não tinha dúvida de que o casal que ata cara Morainn queria matá-la. Era seu dever mantê-la segura. Além disso, o dom que ela possuía poderia ajudar a capturar os culpados.

Parou à entrada da cabana e observou o sangue que ali estava. Só de pensar no corpo de Morainn, na cama, o rosto desfigurado, os adoráveis olhos frios e sem vida, ficou apavorado.

Ele precisava encarar o fato de que estava enfeitiçado pela bruxa de olhos azuis como o mar num dia de verão. Evitou fugir do que poderia ser seu destino e entrou.

Justo quando ia perguntar o motivo que os homens estavam rindo, Walin desceu correndo as escadas e tropeçou no último degrau.

Tormand foi mais rápido e pegou o garoto antes que ele caísse. Walin sorriu e ele sentiu um estra nho aperto no coração. Não conseguia se livrar da sensação de que havia algo familiar naquele menino.

— Obrigado, sir Tormand — agradeceu Walin.

— Deve tomar mais cuidado. — Ele detestou reconhecer o quanto seu tom de voz parecia com o do pai.

— Eu sei, mas preciso dar leite a William.

Após um breve olhar em direção à escadaria, para verificar se Morainn vinha descendo, Tormand seguiu o menino até a cozinha. Ao entrar, teve a prova de que sir Kerr presenteara Morainn com uma bela casa.

Ele observou o garoto servir o leite numa tigela de madeira. O gato pulou do banco e foi degustar a recompensa. Como em um passe de mágica, outros três gatos apareceram na cozinha, mas um rosnado do gato maior manteve os outros afastados. Um feliz Walin serviu um pouco de leite em outra tigela para os recém-chegados.

— William vai ficar muito gordo.

O som daquela doce voz imediatamente atraiu o olhar de Tormand. Morainn deu um sorriso tímido para ele, que ficou excitado no mesmo instante.

— Obrigada por colocar a mesa — ela agradeceu, meio desconfortável, sob os olhares de seis homens. — Walin, venha se sentar, por favor. — Ela se assus tou quando Tormand a segurou pelo braço. — O que foi?

Ele afastou a trança negra e olhou de perto o machucado que vira de relance quando ela virou a cabeça para chamar o menino.

— Onde conseguiu isso? Parece a marca de uma mão.

— Ah... O homem me agarrou por trás quando eu descia as escadas, mas o golpeei com a minha faca e ele me soltou. — Ela sentiu a aproximação de alguém e olhou por sobre o ombro.

Simon examinou a mancha arroxeada no pescoço de Morainn.

— O homem tinha uma mão muito grande — ele concluiu.

— Ah, sim. Ele tinha — Walin afirmou ao se sentar à mesa. — Era gigante!

— Sente-se, srta. Ross — pediu Simon. — Conte-nos o que aconteceu enquanto come. Estou certo de que está com fome.

Ela se acomodou e ficou um tanto desconcertada quando Tormand se sentou a seu lado. A proximidade daquele homem fazia seu corpo tornar-se dormente. Harcourt sentou-se do outro lado e começou a ser vi-la. Estar entre dois homens maiores do que ela fazia com que se sentisse protegida. Com uma olhada sobre a mesa, avistou Walin sentado entre Simon e Rory, que colocavam comida no prato do menino. Era muito bom o modo com que cuidavam dela e de Walin. Decerto ela sentiria falta quando perdesse toda aquela atenção.

— Antes que você comece a sua história — come çou Rory, seus olhos âmbar brilhando com humor —, eu preciso saber de uma coisa. Como você se escondeu debaixo de uma árvore?

— Bem, quando eu vim morar aqui a lembrança de como minha mãe foi morta ainda era muito viva. Com medo de que uma multidão viesse atrás de mim, eu procurei lugares onde pudesse me esconder na flo resta. Então encontrei uma grande e velha árvore com raízes grossas que surgiam do chão, onde só precisava cavar um pouco. Aquilo era o suficiente para que pudesse me esconder.

— Inteligente, considerando que a senhorita era apenas uma criança. — Simon a elogiou.

— Até mesmo uma criança entende a necessidade da sobrevivência.

— É verdade. Então, senhorita, se puder falar e comer ao mesmo tempo, eu gostaria muito de saber o que aconteceu com você.

Durante a refeição, ela relatou tudo o que havia acontecido, exceto a conversa entre os assassinos na floresta. Era algo que devia ser discutido cuidado samente. Ela tinha certeza de que Simon analisaria cada palavra.

— O homem tinha pés grandes — Walin acrescen tou quando Morainn terminou o relato. — E o cavalo dele era enorme também, com uma perna branca.

— Você estava espiando? — Morainn perguntou com uma súbita raiva.

O menino poderia ter sido visto, e ela não teria muito o que fazer.

— Só com um olho, Morainn. Não me mexi nem levantei a cabeça — ele se defendeu, envergonhado.

— Qual perna do cavalo era branca? — Simon quis saber.

— A perna direita, da frente — Walin informou, parecendo incerto.

— Notou alguma outra coisa?

— Não. O homem era muito grande e estava sen tado num cavalo enorme, eu teria que me mexer para ver melhor.

— Então eles estavam bem perto de vocês. — Simon olhou para Morainn. — A senhorita disse que eles conversaram entre si, mas ainda não nos contou sobre o que falavam. Conseguiu ouvir bem?

— Sim, claramente. Eles estavam sangrando. William fez um baita estrago no rosto da mulher. Justiça divina. O homem tinha dois cortes, um na mão ou no braço. O outro pode ter sido no corpo, Eu o atingi com a faca duas vezes, mas não sei exatamente onde. Mas ele estava preocupado com os ferimentos da mulher e com o rastro de sangue que deixavam no chão.

— Algo mais? — insistiu Simon.

— Eles estão vigiando sir Tormand. — Ela o encarou rapidamente. A beleza dos olhos de cores diferentes fazia com que ela se sentisse feminina, desejável, e precisava manter-se calma para terminar de contar o que escutara. — Sabiam que você veio me ver e tinham certeza de que eu usaria meu dom para caçá-los. Ela me quer morta para que eu não possa ajudá-los.

— Mas por que estão cometendo todos esses cri mes? — Tormand passou as mãos pelos cabelos.

— Ela quer que você pague pela humilhação e a vergonha que ela sofreu, sir Tormand. Disse que foi forçada a se casar por sua causa. Ela também quer puni-lo por ter escolhido outras mulheres e não ela. Chamou a todas de prostitutas. — Morainn sentiu vontade de abraçá-lo, confortá-lo, quando o viu ficar pálido.

— Então, é tudo minha culpa — ele murmurou com voz trêmula. — É por minha causa que essas mulheres estão sendo mortas.

— Não — interveio Harcourt. — Elas estão mor rendo porque uma louca decidiu que você deve pagar pela infelicidade que a hostiliza. Muitas mulheres têm o coração partido ou são obrigadas a se casar com um homem de quem não gostam. Mas nenhuma delas sai matando as outras como se fossem rivais. Se ela quer culpar alguém pela sua desgraça, por que não começa pelo marido e pela família que a forçou a se casar?

— Harcourt está certo, Tormand. A mulher é louca — opinou Simon. — Você não pode se culpar pelo que ela faz. — Fitou Morainn. — E agora ela está com medo de ser descoberta por meio das visões da senhorita, não é?

— Sim. Ela não duvida de que sou uma bruxa. Como eu disse, ela sabe que os ajudarei a encontrá-la. — Morainn ficou vermelha. —Ela também acha que você me quer em sua cama, sir Tormand.

— Mas acabei de conhecer a senhorita — ele protestou.

Morainn não acreditava que esse motivo importas se muito para um homem em se tratando de se deitar com uma mulher. E, pela expressão dos outros, ela percebeu que pensavam o mesmo.

— Essa mulher acredita que sim, apesar das dúvi das do companheiro. Ela disse que o viu olhando para mim na casa dos Redmond. Se ela se importou com você algum dia, agora não se importa mais. Tudo o que ela quer é que seja enforcado.

— Deus — sussurrou Uillian. — Você tem que ir embora daqui agora, Tormand.

— Não! — Tormand quase gritou. — Não vou fugir. Mas prometo a você que se Simon disser que é a hora de me esconder, então o farei sem discutir, É tudo o que posso garantir. — Notou que o irmão mais novo não ficou feliz, mas assentiu com a cabeça. Virando-se para Simon, disse: — E, antes que pergunte, não faço a menor idéia de quem seja essa mulher. Nunca pensei em me casar e evitei todas as mulheres que tocaram nesse assunto.

— Isso não significa que nenhuma delas não tenha pensado nem desejado se casar — Morainn disse em voz baixa, sentindo que as palavras feriam seu cora ção. — Essa mulher me lembrou uma criança mimada. Ela havia decidido que você seria o marido dela, não importando o que você pensasse a respeito. Ela deve ter feito algo muito tolo para chamar sua aten ção, algo que você nunca ficou sabendo, e acabou tendo que se casar com um homem de quem ela não gostava.

— E tudo o que ela tem sofrido desde então é minha culpa? Não faz sentido.

— Claro que não, não para nós. Ela é totalmente insana.

— Não mencionaram nomes? — indagou Simon.

— Não — respondeu Morainn. — Num certo momento ela chamou o homem de Small, mas acho que não era seu nome verdadeiro. Ele a chamava apenas de "milady". E falaram sobre um cachorro cha mado Dunstan. Não é muito, não é mesmo? Lamento.

— A senhorita não tem que se desculpar. Essas informações nos são preciosas. Se o tempo continuar bom, poderemos pegar o meu cachorro e seguir a trilha de sangue.

— O senhor não está perecendo muito confiante. Será que essa iniciativa os levará a algum lugar?

— Esses dois malfeitores são espertos. Eles ain da não cometeram nenhum deslize. Descobrimos onde praticaram os crimes, mas a partir daí o rastro sempre desaparece — explicou Simon.

— Você tem consciência de que não está segura aqui? — Tormand perguntou a Morainn.

Sim, ela sabia, mas não podia fazer nada a respeito. Com todos olhando para ela, perdeu a coragem de pedir ajuda. Apesar de ter escapado por pouco, o orgulho às vezes falava mais alto que o bom-senso.

— Não posso simplesmente ir embora daqui — respondeu. — Tenho galinhas, gatos, uma vaca e o meu jardim.

— Nós a levaremos para minha casa — informou Tormand, taxativo.

Ela não queria admitir, mas estava morrendo de medo de ficar sozinha na cabana com apenas uma faca, um garoto e um gato temperamental para protegê-la.

Suas coisas foram recolhidas embora ela continuasse protestando. Os gatos foram colocados em duas pequenas gaiolas, presas às selas dos cavalos de Rory e Simon, para o desespero dos felinos. Walin não fez nenhum esforço para esconder que estava feliz com a oportunidade de andar numa grande montaria com Harcourt.

Quando Tormand conduziu Morainn ao cavalo dele, ela olhou para a cabana, sua casa nos últimos dez anos, e imaginou se voltaria a viver ali algum dia.

A respiração falhou quando Tormand a segurou pela cintura e a colocou sobre o animal. Ela arrumou as saias do vestido da melhor maneira possível. Toda vez que ele a tocava, ela sentia-se incendiar por den tro. Após se acomodar atrás de Morainn, ele passou os braços pelas laterais do corpo esguio, segurou as rédeas e instigou o cavalo a trotar.

Morainn pensou se realmente estaria segura na casa daquele homem. Os assassinos. talvez não a pegassem lá, mas Tormand, sim. Ela estava certa de que ele poderia ser perigoso a sua maneira. Talvez saísse viva desse pesadelo, mas não com a alma e o coração inteiros.

 _ **Cap**_ _ **í**_ _ **tulo IX**_

Havia dois dias Morainn estava hospedada na casa de Tormand. Embora os homens saíssem muito, o ambiente nunca tinha estado tão quieto. Esse detalhe a fez se dar conta de que a torta que colocara para esfriar, àquela altura, já teria atraído Walin à cozi nha. Ela não via o menino desde que haviam tomado o café da manhã juntos no grande salão, escutando os planos que os homens faziam. Com tantas pessoas para tomar contar do garoto, ela sabia que ele estava seguro. Mesmo assim, não vê-lo por tanto tempo a deixava temerosa. Decidiu procurá-lo.

Após andar por toda a casa, o único lugar que ficou faltando ir foi ao quarto onde Tormand guardava seus livros, uma espécie de biblioteca. Ela parou em frente à porta fechada, hesitante. Porém a necessidade de saber onde Walin estava era maior. Na verdade, ela se mostrava insegura porque Tormand se encontra va lá dentro.

Desde quando ali chegara, eles só se encontravam durante as refeições. Era óbvio que ele a evitava. Aquilo a machucava, no entanto sabia que era melhor assim. Só queria que fosse o suficiente para que parasse de esperá-lo todos os dias. Sacudiu a cabeça, tentando afastar tanta tolice, e bateu na porta. Como não obteve resposta, ela chamou Tormand e girou a maçaneta devagar.

Ele observou a porta se abrindo e suspirou. Vinha fazendo o melhor que podia para esquecer o fato de que ele e Morainn estavam sozinhos em casa, a não ser pelos gatos. Mas seu melhor não fora o suficien te, já que ele não tinha realizado muito do trabalho, considerando as horas que ficara naquele quarto.

Toda vez que pensava em um nome para acrescentar à lista que Simon o havia forçado a fazer, sua mente começava a imaginar Morainn nua, sob seu corpo, gemendo, enquanto ele lhe dava prazer.

 _A lista,_ ele pensou e olhou para o papel à sua frente, horrorizado. Quando Morainn entrou, ele já havia colocado o livro de contabilidade sobre a lis ta e o abria para ter certeza de que sua relação de amantes estaria completamente coberta.

— Oh, desculpe-me! — disse Morainn, sem-graça. — Bati na porta e chamei, mas ninguém respondeu.

Ele se levantou e foi se encostar na lateral da mesa. Cruzando os braços, tentou não parecer tão culpado. Usar o corpo para bloquear a lista já escondida sob o livro era uma idiotice, mesmo assim ele não se moveu. Quanto mais mexia naquela relação de nomes, sentia-se cada vez menos um amante e mais um reles conquistador, como Simon havia dito. Não queria que Morainn conhecesse aquele seu lado.

— Demorei a responder porque estava ocupado — ele explicou. — Em que posso ajudá-la?

— Sabe onde Walin está agora?

— Uillian e Harcourt o levaram até a cabana para que pudesse fazer algumas tarefas.

Morainn ficou aliviada e pensativa também.

— Preciso arrumar alguém que se encarregue dos serviços por lá até que eu volte para casa. Não é cor reto que você ou os outros tenham que levar Walin ou a mim...

— E você não deveria estar desempenhando as tarefas de uma empregada enquanto está hospedada nesta casa. — Mais relaxado, Tormand afastou-se da escrivaninha e foi até uma mesa de canto, perto das suas prateleiras de livros, onde havia uma garrafa devinho e pequenas canecas.

— Já me desculpei pela loucura e a maldade daquela mulher maldita? — ele perguntou, servindo a bebida aos dois.

— Sim, você e todos os outros. Na verdade, o trabalho não me incomoda. Pelo contrário, me ajuda a manter a mente ocupada, para que eu não pense no motivo que me trouxe a esta casa.

— Minhas hóspedes não costumam executar trabalhos domésticos.. — Ele entregou uma caneca a ela. — Sente-se e tome um pouco de vinho comigo.

Morainn pegou a bebida e deixou-se levar até uma cadeira em frente à lareira. Ele se acomodou próximo a ela, com apenas uma pequena mesa entre ambos.

Ela saboreou a bebida de altíssima qualidade, que só as pessoas com muito dinheiro podiam comprar.

Sentiu prazer com a atenção que Tormand lhe dava, embora não fosse muito inteligente ficar tão perto dele, como se pertencessem à mesma classe social. Contudo, a vontade de vê-lo, de ser envolvida pelo calor de seus sorrisos e de deixar que a voz profunda a acariciasse eram muito mais fortes.

— Teve mais algum sonho?— ele perguntou.

— Não. E nenhuma visão com os assassinos.

Morainn torceu para que ele pensasse que o rubor que lhe cobria a face fosse de vergonha por estar sozinha comum homem, e não porque estivesse preocupada com os sonhos que andava tendo. Eram do tipo que a deixavam ardendo de desejo por ele. Apesar de nunca ter desfrutado da companhia de um homem na cama nem de ter sido beijada com volúpia, estava pasma com o fato de sua mente ser domi nada por imagens de Tormand nu e de seus corpos entrelaçados. O que mais a perturbava era que podia sentir o calor do beijo e o toque das mãos experien tes muito tempo depois de o sonho ter acabado. Só, de pensar no assunto, ela se sentia excitada, então tentou dizer algo que a distraísse:

— Estou curiosa de saber por que Simon não me pediu que segurasse outro grampo. — Sua voz tre meu ao pronunciar o primeiro nome de sir Innes. Ela não se sentia à vontade com a informalidade com que todos insistiam em ser tratados. — Pensei que houvessem entendido quando eu disse que que ria ajudar. — Forçou-se a continuar, apesar de se amaldiçoar por ter iniciado aquela conversa.

Tormand queria apenas saber por que ela enrubescia quando falava de seus sonhos. Ele vinha sendo atormentado por cenas tórridas durante o sono, que faziam com que acordasse excitado como nunca. Embora sentisse ciúme só de imaginar que Morainn tivesse amantes, tinha certeza de que ela ainda era inocente. Ele queria que fosse verdade, desejava ser o primeiro a lhe ensinar o prazer que um homem e uma mulher podiam compartilhar. Esboçando um sorriso pálido, voltou ao assunto em questão.

— Simon não quer que você sofra com outra visão, apesar de termos ido a sua cabana naquele dia — ele esclareceu. — Vendo e ouvindo o que aconteceu você na outra noite, ele ficou ainda mais convencido de sua decisão.

— Não posso dizer que gosto de passar por tanto sofrimento, no entanto essas mortes têm que parar.

— Nisso concordamos.

— Talvez os ferimentos que os criminosos sofre ram os retardem um pouco, e, já que o cachorro de Simon perdeu a pista dos dois na floresta, acho que os grampos se tornam ainda mais importantes na solução do caso, certo?

— Sim. Embora eu não goste nada da idéia e acre dite que Magda, minha ex-criada, já tenha contado a toda a cidade que eu trouxe uma bruxa para casa, para me salvar da forca, penso que devemos tentar outra vez...

Morainn quase engasgou, chocada.

— Sua criada não seria capaz de dizer essas coisas, seria? Afinal ela trabalhou para você. Não pode acre ditar que você seria capaz de matar uma mulher.

— Eu a pagava muito bem, mas ela nunca gostou de mim. Recusava-se a ficar aqui depois do anoite cer e observava as moças que trabalhavam com ela como se eu fosse violentá-las a qualquer momento. Magda deixou muito claro, desde o começo, que me achava um porco lascivo, que ia queimar no fogo do inferno.

— E você a contratou mesmo assim?

— Tratava-se de uma boa cozinheira e mantinha a casa e minhas roupas limpas. Era do que eu precisa va, e não foi difícil ficar fora do caminho dela e de suas ajudantes. Estou aqui para representar minha família na corte e não tenho que ficar o dia inteiro em casa. Pelo menos por enquanto.

— Bem, estou certa de que essa história vai ter minar logo, e não me importo de trabalhar. — Ela terminou de beber o vinho e se levantou. — Preciso voltar a meus afazeres, caso contrário não haverá nada para comermos esta noite.

Tormand também se ergueu e pensou em algo para dizer, tentando mantê-la a seu lado por mais algum tempo. Quando ela se encaminhou para a porta, ele a segurou pela mão, delicadamente. Só de tocá-la, sentiu um calor entre a virilha. Era um homem fraco quando se tratava de mulheres e do prazer que podia encontrar naqueles corpos macios, porém acreditava que o mais santo dos homens não resistiria ao tipo de fogo e paixão que Morainn prometia como recompen sa a quem dormisse com ela.

Um leve arrepio a percorreu e mais uma vez rubo rizou, provando a Tormand que ela sentia o mesmo que ele.

— Tem certeza de que pode agüentar outra visão? — Ele decidiu que voltar a esse assunto era melhor do que dizer a ela que desejava possuí-ia naquele instante.

— Ah, sim. Já estou recuperada.

— Não totalmente.

— Algumas imagens desagradáveis continuam me assombrando, e não posso fazer nada quanto a isso. — Ela sabia que deveria se livrar da mão de Tormand, mas não conseguia. — Minha fraqueza foi mais pelo choque. Eu não esperava ver tanta violência, mesmo sabendo que aquele grampo de cabelo foi encontra do onde uma mulher foi torturada. Agora que sei o que me espera, estou mais preparada. Simon não precisa se preocupar comigo. Peça a ele que marque uma hora para que eu toque outro grampo.

— Falarei com ele. — Puxou-a para mais perto, e seus corpos quase se tocaram. — Agora me conte sobre seus sonhos, Morainn.

— Mas já falei... Não vi nenhum dos assassinos nem descobri nada sobre o que planejam — ela res pondeu num fio de voz, mal podendo pensar e menos ainda falar com clareza.

Ele a beijou na testa, saboreando o gosto da pele macia.

— Diga-me, Morainn, você sonhou comigo? Sonho com você — ele sussurrou antes que ela pudesse responder.

— Não sei por que você deveria...

Uma voz em sua mente lhe dizia que o empurrasse. Entretanto ela não tinha forças. Sabia que precisava fazer com que Tormand parasse com aqueles beijos em seu rosto. Mas em vez de se afastar, ela se moveu para mais perto dele. Quando ele a abraçou bem firme, _ela_ sentiu os joelhos enfraquecer e o desejo invadi-la. Tormand era a maior ameaça que poderia existir para sua virtude e seu coração. Ainda assim ela não se importava.

— Por que eu _n_ _ã_ _o_ deveria? — Ele a beijou sua vemente, apesar de todo seu corpo gritar por ela. — Um homem poderia ficar horas observando os seus olhos na esperança de descobrir todos os seus segre dos. E essa boca... — Ele a tocou de leve com o lábio superior. — Quente, doce como mel, suave como a seda e cheia de paixão. Em meus sonhos, senti muitas vezes sua boca sobre a minha pele.

Do mesmo jeito que ela sentia o calor dos lábios sedutores. Essa era a prova de que estavam compar tilhando os mesmos sonhos, o que deveria deixá-la alarmada, mas então ele a mordiscou na orelha. O leve roçar dos dentes contra a pele sensível fez com que ela o agarrasse. Todo o desejo com o qual havia sonhado se apossou de seu corpo naquele momento, fazendo-a sentir uma pontada de medo. A pressão dos lábios de Tormand sobre os dela logo afastaram aquele sentimento. Ela abriu a boca quando sentiu a língua ávida pedir passagem, ansiosa para saboreá-la.

Tormand gemeu quando o beijo se aprofundou. O gosto de Morainn era inebriante, chegava a fazer sua masculinidade doer de tanto desejo. Ele queria deitá-la no chão e deixá-la nua. Almejava provar cada centímetro daquela pele dourada e penetrar Morainn tão profundamente que não seria capaz de sair nunca mais.

Estava ficando cada vez mais difícil refrear o dese jo. Foram muitos os sonhos que o deixaram alucinado, com vontade de possuí-la. Ele lutou bravamente para manter algum controle, mesmo sentindo o sabor da inocência no beijo de Morainn. Até o modo com que ela se movia entre seus braços era tímido, provando que ela nunca havia tido um amante. Ainda que o pensamento de que seria o primeiro a provar aquela paixão persistisse, ele sabia que precisava recuar um pouco.

Não querendo interromper o beijo, ele voltou a atenção para o longo e gracioso pescoço. Percorreu-o com a língua, vagarosamente, sentindo-lhe a pul sação rápida, feliz com a constatação de que ela o queria também. Apesar da mente tomada pela paixão, ele se lembrou de que nunca tinha ido para a cama com uma virgem. Havia uma boa razão para isso, mas ele não se recordava qual era.

— Tem sonhado comigo, Morainn? — Torceu para que estivesse certo ou ia se sentir um completo idiota. — Abraçando e me beijando?

— Sim — ela sussurrou. — Sonhos pecaminosos.

— Não, são lindos sonhos de paixão e desejo. — Afagou-a nos lábios com a mão. — Doces sonhos de nós dois nos amando, sentindo o desejo um do outro.

A voz de Tormand era pura sedução, profunda e rouca. Morainn sentia como se pegasse fogo, quando as mãos grandes envolveram seus seios, adivinhando-lhe a vontade. Ela se entregou à carícia, deixando o susto de ser tocada tão intimamente de lado.

Ele mal conseguia ficar de pé de tanta paixão pela mulher em seus braços. Ao mesmo tempo em que procurava um lugar para deitá-la e fazer amor com ela, continuou afagando e beijando Morainn. Então, viu a porta entreaberta. Embora quisesse manter o interesse dela por ele, não tinha certeza se conseguiria continuar com as caricias e fechar a porta ao mesmo tempo.

Nesse, instante, a porta foi aberta totalmente. Morainn se afastou dele assim que ouviu o barulho. Tormand observou a expressão feminina mudar rapi damente de desejo para vergonha. Sabendo que ela recuaria mais e tentaria se recompor, ele amaldiçoou e procurou quem os tinha interrompido. Imaginava os piores castigos para o intruso quando escutou um som familiar.

Tormand parou de procurar um homem e olhou para baixo. William era o invasor, e o gato se aproxi mava da escrivaninha sem noção de que estava muito perto de perder a pele.

Ele precisou respirar fundo algumas vezes para se controlar, quando conseguiu, olhou para Morainn e quase riu. As mãos delicadas tentavam nervosamente arrumar o vestido e os cabelos. Agora que estava mais calmo, percebeu que teria sido um erro ceder aos seus desejos. Deveria fazer amor com Morainn de maneira gentil e em uma cama, por ser a primeira vez dela com um homem.

Justo quando ia lhe dizer algumas palavras de carinho, para que ela não ficasse tão embaraçada, algo caiu no chão, Ele a viu correr até a escrivaninha. Com uma sensação de medo, fitou-a. William estava sentado sobre a mesa, e tudo o que estava ali foi parar no chão. Morainn rapidamente se ocupou em apanhá-las.

Tormand teve vontade de correr até lá, agarrá-la e levá-la para fora, mas era tarde demais. Voltou-se para o gato, jurando que o danado havia feito aquilo de propósito. O animal devia estar feliz. Ele ouviu Morainn murmurar alguma coisa e a encarou. Estava parada com alguns papéis nas mãos e seu rosto muda va de cor. De imediato, ele soube o que ela lia. Sua mente buscou palavras para atenuar o choque que a afligia, no entanto não conseguiu pensar em nada. O que ele poderia dizer para suavizar a dura realidade?

Morainn olhava para os papéis. Ela só queria colocá-los de lado como tinha feito com o pesado livro de contabilidade, porém não conseguia: Era uma lista com nomes, os de três mulheres estavam com uma cruz ao lado. Por um instante, ela pensou que Tormand era o assassino, entretanto logo descartou a possibilidade.

Era a relação que Simon mencionara uma vez. Aquela com todas as amantes de Tormand, ou pelo menos as quais ele se lembrava. Ela viu que muitas corriam perigo. Leu todos os nomes da lista que continuava na parte de trás, escrita com uma bonita caligrafia. A menos que houvesse terminado, ele ia precisar de mais papel.

Após o choque inicial, sentiu uma dor profunda e cortante, que ela não quis demonstrar. Não queria que ele soubesse que a magoara. Embora momentos antes estivera nós braços de Tormand, ela ainda tinha seu orgulho, que de alguma forma amenizava sua dor.

A raiva veio em seguida, acabando com a dor e a vergonha que sentia por ser uma tola. Ele apenas a usaria para esquentar sua cama, como tinha feito com tantas outras. Mesmo que falasse de sonhos e doces galanteios, ela não era nada mais do que um corpo que estava à mão em um momento que ele era obrigado a ficar em casa e precisava passar o tempo.

Fora uma tola em acreditar que eles dividiam os mesmos sonhos. Provavelmente era outra mentira para que ele conseguisse levá-la para a cama, Tinha vindo até ali para ajudá-lo a encontrar os assassinos, desse modo ele não iria para a forca. Contudo, ele lhe agra decia, transformando-a em uma de suas prostitutas. Naquele momento, ela não se importava que Tormand fosse enforcado. Não permitiria que ele soubesse o quanto ela se sentia humilhada.

— Acha que precisa de mais nomes? — ela pergun tou com fúria na voz.

— Simon me pediu a lista para sabermos quais mulheres estão em perigo. — ele respondeu, pensando em como ela ficava linda com raiva, mesmo que a tivesse perdido antes mesmo de torná-la sua.

— Seria preciso o exército do rei para proteger todas essas mulheres.

— Eu não estava tentando incluí-la na lista — ele quis explicar. — Não penso em você da mesma maneira que pensava nas outras.

— Não sussurrou palavras doces para elas? Não as levou para sua cama? Só o conheço há alguns dias, e já tentou me seduzir. — Morainn jogou os papéis sobre a mesa. — Falou com elas sobre sonhos? Foi um ótimo truque: você sabe que acredito em sonhos.

— Morainn, tudo o que eu disse era verdade. O que sinto por você nunca senti por nenhuma outra mulher.

Ela quis acreditar desesperadamente naquelas palavras, o que a fez estremecer.

— Estamos aqui com a porta aberta, você quase me jogou no chão e levantou as minhas saias e quer que eu acredite que não sou apenas um corpo para aquecer sua cama? Que sou diferente das outras? Você está tão acostumado em seduzir que conquistaria até mesmo uma freira. Porém, sir Tormand, não serei mais um nome em sua lista. Tenho apenas meu orgu lho e não o sacrificarei em troca de seus joguinhos de sedução.

Tormand praguejou quando ela saiu _do_ quarto. E ainda mais quando ouviu Simon cumprimentá-la. Ele não apenas a perdera como agora todos saberiam a péssima opinião que Morainn tinha sobre ele. Olhou para o gato ainda sentado sobre a escrivaninha, sentindo-se um idiota por culpar o animal pelo que havia acontecido, mas precisando de algo para despe jar sua raiva.

— Morainn, está tudo bem? — Ele ouviu Simon perguntar e percebeu que o amigo tinha receio que ele tivesse feito alguma coisa.

— Estou, Simon. Só preciso voltar para meus afa zeres na cozinha. Já estou preparada para tocar outro grampo.

— Tem certeza?

— Sim.

— Então, vamos tentar depois do jantar, assim que Walin for para a cama,

— Ótimo. Quanto antes resolvermos essa situação, mais depressa poderei voltar para casa e para minha vida.

Tormand estremeceu quando ouviu Morainn ir embora. Encolheu os ombros quando o amigo entrou no quarto e o encarou, erguendo uma sobrancelha de forma interrogativa.

— Ela viu a lista — confessou.

— Você mostrou para ela?

O tom da voz de Simon fazia com que Tormand parecesse um idiota.

— Claro que não! Pensei que estivesse bem escon dida debaixo do livro. — Ele apontou para o felino. — Então, esse gato estúpido apareceu e derrubou tudo da mesa para se sentar. Morainn foi arrumar a bagunça e viu a lista. Não ria, pois estou com vontade de bater em alguém.

— Você tentou seduzi-la, não foi?

— Sim, talvez eu tenha feito isso, e você não pre cisa fazer parecer como se eu estivesse levando uma inocente para o pecado. Não a vejo como as outras mulheres, não que ela tenha acreditado quando eu disse para ela.

— Considerando o tamanho da lista, posso ver por que ela não acreditou em você.

— Não menti para ela.

— Tormand, meu amigo, uma mulher pode confiar na palavra de um homem, exceto em relação ao pas sado e nas razões para que ele a leve para a cama. A menos que se case, ela duvidará de cada tentativa sua de seduzi-la. Você quer se casar com Morainn?

— Não sei. — Tormand sorriu da expressão de surpresa de Simon. — Ela é diferente das outras e acho que estou confuso agora. Não sei como fazê-la acreditar em mim.

— Bem, você poderia cortejá-la em vez de tentar seduzi-la. Lembra-se de como cortejar uma mulher?

Tormand estava para responder que se lembrava, quando percebeu que não se recordava de tê-lo feito alguma vez na vida. Normalmente, o que ele preci sava para levar uma mulher para a cama eram alguns elogios, um bonito presente e um beijo ou dois. Mas aquilo não significava cortejar. Era mais uma caçada. Numa tentativa de esconder sua consternação, ele desviou o olhar para o gato que o observava atenta mente.

Por um breve momento, imaginou se deveria tentar cortejar Morainn, a mulher que poderia levá-lo para o altar. Por mais estranho que parecesse, a ideia de se casar com ela não o assustava nem o fazia querer fugir para as montanhas. Ele tinha visto seus filhos no último sonho e, de certo modo estava ansioso para saber se aquelas imagens, se tornariam realidade. Até mesmo o pensamento de ser fiel a uma mulher não o preocupava.

Decidiu que faria a corte a Morainn.

— Sim, posso cortejá-la, ou pelo menos fazer com que ela saiba que não a vejo como mais um nome em minha lista. Não deve ser tão difícil — falou e deixou aposento.

Simon cocou atrás da orelha do gato e sorriu ao ouvir o animal ronronar.

— Aí vai um tolo, William. Acredito que ele tem um longo e difícil caminho pela frente, e isso fará bem a ele. Mas Tormand está certo quanto a uma coisa, Morainn Ross não é outra mulher na lista dele. Começo a pensar que Harcourt tem razão, e essa possibilidade é assustadora.

 _ **Cap**_ _ **í**_ _ **tulo X**_

— A senhorita tem certeza de que quer segu rar outro grampo?

Morainn fitou os surpreendentes olhos acinzentados de Simon Innes que demonstravam bondade. Ela estava mais acostumada a vê-los frios como aço ou perdidos em pensamentos, tentando resolver um pro blema. Esse olhar de generosidade a fez perceber que Simon Innes era um homem muito mais bonito do que ela havia julgado da primeira vez.

— Sim — ela respondeu. — Estou melhor prepa rada desta vez. Rezo apenas para que veja algo que possa ser realmente útil a vocês.

Apenas um toque e seria enviada àquele mundo escuro e sangrento, de dor e loucura, no qual aqueles assassinos viviam. Não tinha dúvidas de que, se tives se uma visão, ficaria horrorizada, mas tentaria não se deixar abalar como da outra vez. Ela se manteria alerta a todas as imagens que chegassem à sua mente.

Sentiu um leve movimento atrás de si e não foi necessário se virar para saber que se tratava de Tormand. Ela conhecia o perfume dele tão bem quan to o próprio. Ainda estava furiosa com ele, mágoa e ciúme preenchiam seu coração, porém não podia negar que a presença dele lhe dava força.

Sem prestar atenção aos outros Murray, sentados em volta da mesa no grande salão, observando-a, Morainn estendeu a mão.

— Vamos logo com isso.

— Encontrei este aqui... — Simon começou a falar.

— Não, não me diga. Poderia influenciar minha visão e alterar o que quer que ela queira me mostrar.

Simon concordou com um gesto de cabeça e colocou o grampo de cabelo na mão dela. Morainn imediatamente ficou tensa, mas se forçou a relaxar. Não lutaria contra a visão, e sim se deixaria levar para onde fosse necessário. Dessa forma, talvez conseguis se a informação de que eles precisavam.

Passados alguns minutos, ela começou a pensar que não veria nada dessa vez. Pela expressão dos homens, podia dizer que eles pensavam o mesmo. Mas, de repente, aconteceu, de maneira tão dura e rápida que ela perdeu o fôlego. Morainn sentiu duas mãos fortes segurando seus ombros e a força dela retornou. Enfrentou a visão sem temer o mal que a aguardava.

Como da outra vez, as emoções atingiram sua men te primeiro. Dor, medo, ódio, insanidade e um prazer malévolo. Eram tão fortes que ela sentiu vontade de vomitar. Porém, a visão veio mais detalhada, e não apenas _flashes_ de imagens rápidas.

A dor e o medo da mulher que estava no chão de ter ra de uma choupana ganhava força e atingiu Morainn apesar de seus esforços para se proteger. Quando essa sensação subitamente desapareceu, a mulher estava morta. Então, a raiva que a dominou foi tão poderosa que fez Morainn tremer. O brilho da faca ia e vinha. Não havia controle nem precisão nas estocadas. A enorme e escura figura que estava ao lado da vítima se moveu para agarrar a arma. Um grito de fúria atravessou a mente de Morainn. A dor aumentou quando palavras duras pesaram em sua mente, e ela memorizou cada uma delas no caso de ser importante.

— _Eles t_ _ê_ _m que pagar!_

— _Eles pagar_ _ã_ _o, milady. Eles pagar_ _ã_ _o._

Então, a mulher com o vestido respingado com o sangue da vítima, olhou diretamente para Morainn.

— _E voc_ _ê_ _, bruxa,_ _é_ _quem vai sofrer mais._

Morainn ficou tão chocada que jogou o grampo para bem longe. Estava gelada de medo. A assassina tinha falado com ela, olhara diretamente para ela. Isso nunca havia acontecido antes. Já havia escutado sussurros, mas nada tão intenso quanto aquele olhar penetrante e as palavras ameaçadoras. Era como se a mulher soubesse que ela estava vendo a cena do crime.

Tomou um gole de sidra na tentativa de se acalmar e colocar os pensamentos em ordem. Poderia lidar com a fraqueza de seu corpo mais tarde. Enquanto a visão era recente, procurou informações, que ajuda riam Simon a capturar o casal de matadores.

— O senhor achou o grampo antes ou depois de se encontrar comigo? — ela finalmente perguntou a Innes.

— Antes. Não houve mais mortes depois que nos encontramos, apenas o ataque contra a senhorita.

— É verdade — concordou Tormand. — Solicitamos sua ajuda após o terceiro crime, mas a encontramos antes, na casa dos Redmond. E assassinos vêm nos observando desde então, não é?

Tormand sabia que Morainn ainda estava aborreci da com ele, no entanto estava feliz por ela não igno rá-lo. Havia muito pouco que ele pudesse fazer para ajudar ou protegê-la durante as visões, mas poderia pelo menos aliviar a dor e o medo que ela sentia depois. Morainn tremia e estava pálida, mas dessa vez não teve nenhum colapso. Ele a massageou nos ombros, tentando diminuir a tensão que a acometia.

— E o grampo veio do lugar onde a última mulher foi morta? — Morainn perguntou.

— Sim — Simon respondeu. — Acreditamos que lady Marie Campbell tenha sido morta na cabana onde encontramos esse grampo.

Morainn ouviu Tormand praguejar em voz baixa e imaginou se ele realmente tinha gostado daquela mulher. Ela se esforçou para afastar o ciúme que a atacava. Afinal, Marie estava morta. E, consideran do como Tormand tentara seduzi-la, ela começou a duvidar de que todas aquelas mulheres tivessem sido pecadoras, mas apenas tão fracas quanto ela mesma.

— Então, agora sabemos que os assassinos já tinham me visto. Eles estavam presentes quando Tormand me defendeu da multidão e decidiram que eu seria a próxima vítima. Isso explica o que vi. — Morainn estremeceu.

— E o que foi que viu?

— A visão começou da mesma, maneira que a outra. Primeiro senti uma onda de emoções negativas. Mas a pior de todas era o prazer de praticar o mal. Eles gostam do que fazem.

— Meu Deus! — exclamou Harcourt. — São ver dadeiros monstros.

— É verdade. — Morainn suspirou. — A dor e o medo vinham da pobre vítima, que, dessa vez, morreu rápido. Suponho que muitos dos ferimentos foram feitos depois que ela morreu. — Fez uma careta.

— A mulher tinha um coração fraco. Sabia o que ia acontecer com ela porque ouvira os comentários do que havia sido feito com as outras e o medo que a dominou foi grande o suficiente para que seu coração parasse.

Depois de um longo momento de silêncio, Simon disse calmamente:

— Talvez se enviássemos uma carta ao marido de Marie Campbell, contando esse fato, poderíamos aliviar sua dor.

— Farei isso. — Tormand se ofereceu. — Ele não terá dúvidas a respeito já que confia no dom de Morainn. Creio que a carta realmente poderá aju dá-lo. A idéia de como Marie teria sofrido antes de morrer estava atormentando o pobre homem.

— Depois disso houve um ódio cortante — pros seguiu Morainn. — Vi a faca várias vezes. A assas sina golpeava a vítima descontroladamente até que o homem a fez parar. Da outra vez, houve precisão de movimentos, dessa só havia raiva. A criminosa gritava tantas coisas que foi difícil entendê-la.

Morainn massageou as têmporas. Tentando encon trar nos sons que vagavam em sua cabeça algumas respostas, sentia mais dor. Tormand afastou as mãos delicadas, e ele mesmo começou a massageá-la. Para sua própria surpresa, não foi impedido.

— Consegue se lembrar de alguma coisa que a víbora tenha dito? — ele interrogou.

— Sim, ela soltou vários palavrões e fez amea ças contra todos que destruíram sua vida. Ela culpa todo mundo pela sua desgraça, como se fosse uma pobre e inocente vítima. Na minha opinião, ela nasceu com essa violência. Só precisava de um motivo para liberá-la.

— E Tormand foi o motivo? — indagou Uillian. — Não posso acreditar. Tormand não machuca as mulheres.

Morainn não contra-argumentou, O jovem se referia ao aspecto físico, e ela sabia que Tormand era uma pessoa bondosa. Jamais seria cruel com uma mulher. Não acreditava que os sentimentos da crimi nosa houvessem sido feridos, mas sim seu orgulho. Ela desejava Tormand e não o conseguiu. Como era incapaz de culpar a si mesma, achava que as outras mulheres e ele eram os culpados.

— Ele não sabe nem quem é essa mulher — informou após pensar cuidadosamente em suas palavras. — Ela está louca. Tormand talvez nunca tenha se encon trado com ela.

— Ela o amava a distância?

Havia um tom de incredulidade na voz de Uillian que quase fez Morainn sorrir.

— Não se trata de amor, e sim de orgulho e posses são. Ela decidiu que ele seria dela. E as amantes de Tormand estavam no caminho dela.

— Então, por que ela quer que Tormand sofra?

— Porque ele permitiu que as outras mulheres fizessem parte da vida dele, provou ser um homem fraco, que se deixa levar pelo prazer físico e não pelo cérebro. — Ela ignorou o protesto de Tormand e o sorriso dos outros homens enquanto bebia mais sidra.

As visões sempre a deixavam com sede e com vontade de comer alguma coisa doce.

— Lembrem-se, isso é o que senti, o que extraí do turbilhão de emoções que me invadiu, nada mais.

— Faz sentido — concordou Simon. — É interessante saber como a mente de um assassino funciona, mas preciso, de algo que me ajude a encon trar aqueles dois ou que indique onde vão atacar novamente.

— Entendo... — Morainn murmurou. — É que preciso de tempo para poder interpretar o que as imagens querem me mostrar. Essas são as primeiras visões nas quais ouvi vozes com clareza.

— Por que perguntou quando achamos o grampo que estava segurando?

— Por causa do que aconteceu no final da visão. Foi como se a criminosa soubesse que eu a estava observando. Ela me ameaçou de morte, fitando-me nos olhos, não foi apenas um sussurro na minha cabeça.

— Viu o rosto dela?

— Não muito bem, vi que tinha olhos pretos. A cabeça estava coberta por um véu, acho que os cabe los também eram escuros. E as sobrancelhas escuras formavam arcos perfeitos sobre os olhos. Ou foi abençoada ao nascer ou fez alguma coisa para que tivessem formas tão precisas.

— Então, trata-se de uma nobre. São as únicas que conheço que fazem esse tipo de coisa — concluiu Tormand.

Uma pontada de ciúme atingiu Morainn, que, decidindo ignorá-la, prosseguiu:

— Acho que o marido dela está morto. E que foi ela quem o matou. Referia-se a ele como "aquele porco gordo". Ela o matou com as próprias mãos, usando uma faca.

— Não ouvi sobre nenhum nobre que tenha sido morto dessa maneira.

— Porque ninguém o encontrou ainda — afirmou Morainn.

Aos poucos, as informações se organizavam em sua mente, fazendo sua cabeça doer ainda mais. Era uma dor horrível, e ela logo teria que repousar. Sentia como se toda a força tivesse se esvaído de seu corpo, apesar do toque suave de Tormand.

— A senhorita precisa descansar — propôs Simon. — É evidente que as visões a deixaram esgotada, embora as tenha suportado melhor.

— Acho que tem razão. Tudo que ouvi começa a fazer sentido, mas sinto uma dor de cabeça insu portável, que acaba com minha concentração. Uma boa noite de sono talvez ajude a acabar com essa confusão.

Ela se levantou, completamente zonza. Antes que pudesse firmar o corpo, Tormand lhe passou o braço pela cintura, para ajudá-la. Ela ia afastá-lo quando ouviu um barulho no corredor. Reconheceu as vozes que discutiam com Walter. Um momento depois, três pessoas surgiam à porta do salão. Um contrariado Walter escoltava Nora e o noivo.

— Eles não esperaram que os anunciasse — Walter resmungou, olhando para Nora.

Ela não lhe deu a menor atenção e fixou o olhar em Tormand, que amparava Morainn. A fúria no rosto doce da amiga deixou Morainn espantada e surpre sa, quando Nora se desprendeu da mão do noivo e marchou na sua direção e de Tormand. Em seguida, ela foi arrancada do braço musculoso para cair no de Nora.

— O que fez com ela? — Nora exigiu saber. — Ela está horrível.

— Obrigada, minha amiga — Morainn resmungou, mas Nora a ignorou.

— James, venha até aqui e dê um jeitinho nesse sujeito lascivo.

— Mas, Nora, meu amor...

Após ouvir as desculpas do noivo, ela manteve o olhar fixo em Tormand ao indagar:

— O que Morainn faz aqui?

— Nora, estou imaginando como me encontrou nesta casa — Morainn disse antes que Tormand ou qualquer outro tivesse a chance de responder à per gunta.

— Uma mulher chamada Magda está dizendo para todo mundo na cidade que esse homem levou uma bruxa para casa, a fim de se salvar da forca. Não acreditei nela e fui até a sua casa. Como você não estava lá, nem seus gatos, pedi que James me trouxesse aqui.

— Nada do que eu disse a fez mudar de idéia — justificou-se sir James, aproximando-se da mesa para aceitar a caneca de cerveja que Simon lhe oferecia.

Nora lançou um olhar de desagrado ao noivo e se voltou para Morainn.

— Ainda não posso crer que você tenha entrado na casa desse homem de livre e espontânea vontade. Quando batemos à porta e ela foi aberta, vimos William sentado no corredor. Foi então que eu soube que você realmente se encontrava na casa desse pecador. E vim salvá-la das garras dele.

— Ah, Nora, obrigada por sua preocupação, mas não preciso ser salva.

— Todas as mulheres precisam ser salvas de homens como ele.

— Há alguma verdade nisso, suponho. Nora, por favor, ajude-me a ir até meu quarto e lhe explicarei tudo da melhor maneira possível.

— Você está doente? — a amiga perguntou, preo cupada.

— Não, foi apenas a visão que tive e que me dei tou muito fraca, minha cabeça dói demais. Preciso descansar, mas poderei falar quando me deitar na cama com uma compressa na testa. Vamos, ajude-me a subir as escadas. Senhores — Morainn se mostrou indiferente ao resmungo de Nora —, essa é minha querida amiga, Nora Chisholm, e como acabaram de saber, esse é o noivo dela. Agora se nos derem licen ça... — Depois que todos lhe desejaram melhoras, ela deixou que Nora a conduzisse ao quarto.

Assim que as duas se foram, Tormand olhou para James Grant.

— Pretende se casar com a srta. Chisholm, Grant?

— Sim. Ela é bastante espirituosa. — Riu com os outros homens, mas logo ficou sério e encarou Tormand. — Ela ama Morainn como a uma irmã e sente necessidade de protegê-la. Não conheço Morainn há muito tempo, no entanto também não quero que nada de mau lhe aconteça.

— Pensamos da mesma forma — Simon interveio.

— Sente-se, Grant. Vou explicar por que Morainn está aqui.

— E diga-me o que posso ou não dizer aos outros — James pediu ao se acomodar.

— Sim, claro.

Aliviada, com a compressa umedecida em essên cia de lavanda colocada gentilmente sobre sua testa, Morainn sorriu para a amiga sentada ao lado de sua cama.

— Obrigada. Pensei que minha cabeça fosse se partir em duas. A lavanda misturada à água já está fazendo sua mágica.

— Essas visões fazem muito mal a você — Nora murmurou. — Por que teve uma aqui?

— Porque sir Simon me deu um objeto para segurar. Nora, vim para cá para me proteger. Fui ata cada na cabana pelos assassinos que estão matando as mulheres da nobreza. Walin e eu tivemos muita sorte.

— Por quê? Você não é amante de sir Tormand, é?

— Não. Os assassinos têm medo de que meu dom ajude sir Simon Innes a encontrá-los, e quiseram me tirar do caminho.

— _Assassinos?!_

— Sim, um homem e uma mulher loucos. Sir Simon encontrou grampos de cabelo onde as vítimas foram torturadas e mortas. Toquei-os, entretanto consegui poucas informações. Descobri mais coisas ouvindo aqueles, monstros quando caçavam Walin e eu na floresta. Ainda assim, tenho que continuar ten tando. Também há os meus sonhos. Pouco a pouco, eles estão me mostrando coisas que podem ser úteis. — Ela decidiu que aquele não era o melhor momento para contar sobre o que mais havia sonhado.

— Suponho que seja para isso que seu dom serve, mas você parece bastante debilitada.

— É porque há muito mal nessas visões. A loucura daqueles dois é muito difícil de suportar.

— Então, você foi trazida para cá para ser protegida e descobrir a verdade com a ajuda de seu dom.

— Sim. Os homens lá embaixo estão sempre aqui. Você conhece sir Innes, os outros são irmãos e pri mos de Tormand. Os parentes de sir Murray vieram porque duas mulheres da família disseram que ele estava em perigo.

— A família de sir Tormand também possui dons? — Nora perguntou, surpresa.

— Foi o que ele me disse. O clã dele possui alguns dons especiais. Até sir Innes acredita em sonhos agora.

— Bem, pelo menos você pode fazer algo de bom, em vez de ajudar uma mulher rica a descobrir que o filho é ladrão.

— É verdade.

— Por que não me contou tudo antes, eu a ajudaria a ficar em segurança.

— E talvez esses criminosos viessem até sua porta. Não, aqui estou segura e cercada por seis homens fortes.

— Fortes e muito bonitos.

— Há males que vêm para o bem. — Ela riu junto com Nora.

— Concordo que você esteja a salvo aqui, pelo menos dos assassinos. Digo isso porque nenhuma mulher está segura com sir Tormand Murray por perto.

— Certamente. Mas tenho um grande incentivo para evitar as tentativas de sedução desse conquista dor inveterado.

— E qual seria?

— Uma lista.

— Do quê?

— De amantes.

— Ele as fica contando? — Nora indagou, ultrajada,

— Não exatamente, Sir Simon pediu que ele fizes se uma relação com o nome de todas as suas amantes aqui na cidade e daquelas que viajam com a corte. Ele quer saber quantas mulheres estão correndo perigo. E vi o papel. Não estou brincando quando digo que ele precisaria de um exército para proteger todas elas.

— Nossa! Ele deve ser muito bom.

Morainn riu, embora sua cabeça estivesse doendo.

— É o que parece. — Ela suspirou. — Recuso-me a ser mais um nome da lista. Por um momento, fui tola. Um beijo apenas. Pensei que ele me desejava até ver o rol de mulheres. Não serei usada dessa maneira.

— Estou preocupada com você, Morainn.

— Por causa de sir Tormand?

— Sim. Você é forte, minha amiga, mas tem um coração muito generoso. Um homem como ele poderia facilmente machucá-la.

— De modo geral, a casa está sempre cheia de gente. Sinto-me segura aqui, Nora. Como os homens precisam das minhas visões, não me sinto como se estivesse de favor. Além do mais a tal mulher chama da Magda, que está espalhando fofocas pela cidade, era a criada de Tormand, que o abandonou. Por isso, também cozinho e cuido da casa. Walin está feliz, e acho bom que ele fique sob a influência masculina por algum tempo.

— Sim. Creio que mais importante que sua virtude é que você esteja segura.

— E não apenas eu, mas Walin também.

— Exato. — Nora se levantou e deu um beijo no rosto de Morainn. — Descanse e se não agüentar mais ficar aqui nem puder voltar para sua casa, por favor, procure-me. James encontrará homens para nos proteger.

— Obrigada, minha amiga. Duvido de que precise sair daqui, mas é bom saber que tenho outro lugar para ir. Há uma coisa que você pode fazer por mim. Preciso de alguém que cuide de meus animais e do meu jardim.

— Não se preocupe. Tenho um primo que ficará mais do que feliz de trabalhar lá até que você volte para a cabana. Agora descanse e recupere suas forças.

Depois que Nora se foi, Morainn respirou fundo e fechou os olhos. Ela se sentia como se tivesse trabalhado três dias sem parar. Ainda havia mais um grampo de cabelo, mas precisaria de alguns dias para se restabelecer antes de tocá-lo. Queria estar bem preparada para conseguir as informações que levassem Simon a capturar aqueles monstros.

Tormand observou Nora entrar na sala. Ela o estu dava atentamente, deixando-o aborrecido. Mas seria educado. Ela se importava com Morainn, e somente por isso ele agüentaria aquele olhar de censura sem reclamar. Sentiu-se desconfortável quando ela veio em sua direção.

— É melhor o senhor cuidar muito bem de minha amiga. Ela tem sofrido muito na vida e não precisa de um homem que machuque seu coração.

Antes que ele pudesse responder, Grant se despe diu de todos que ali estavam e levou sua espirituosa noiva embora. Tormand encarou Simon e depois sua família. O olhar zangado que lançou para eles não diminuiu em nada os sorrisos que viu no rosto de todos. Até mesmo Walter estava rindo.

— Grant vai ter muito trabalho — opinou Tormand.

— Fiquei surpreso de você não ter dado nenhuma resposta à altura do que a srta. Chisholm lhe disse — manifestou-se Uillian.

— Ela gosta de Morainn. E, como tenho certa reputação, Nora quer ter certeza de que a amiga estará segura.

— Bem, acho que você não devia ignorar os olhares que essa moça lhe lançou —Walter opinou.

— Não vou, Walter. Além do mais, Morainn viu a relação dos nomes de minhas amantes. — Ele observou os rostos horrorizados de sua família e de Walter. — É muito difícil cortejar uma mulher que sabe que você foi para a cama com tantas outras.

— Cortejar? Vai cortejá-la? — perguntou Harcourt.

— Sim, vou — Tormand respondeu por entre os dentes.

— Precisa de ajuda? Você não tem muita experiên cia nesse campo.

— Não preciso da ajuda de ninguém, muito obri gado.

— Bem, se quiser algum conselho, pode me pedir. — Harcourt se levantou. — Hora de ir à cidade e ten tar descobrir algo interessante sobre os criminosos. Quem vem comigo?

Rapidamente o saguão ficou vazio, a não ser por Tormand. Ele respirou fundo e se serviu de um poucode cerveja. Seria uma noite longa. Sua mente estava repleta de memórias de como Morainn era doce e de como seu corpo ansiava possuí-la. Mesmo ao se lembrar de como ela o encarara depois de ver a lista, o fogo que o consumia não se apagou. O desdém que havia nos grandes olhos azuis deveria ter conge lado qualquer pensamento mais acalorado que ele tivesse. Contudo, ele só tinha certeza de uma coisa: precisava tê-la de volta em seus braços.

Arquitetaria um plano. Até encontrar a lista, Morainn sentia-se atraída por ele, Tinha experiência suficiente para saber quando uma mulher estava interessada por ele e notou que ela não era indife rente a seu charme. Ele faria o que fosse necessário para reconquistá-la. Até pediria conselhos se seu plano não funcionasse. Apenas torcia para que não tivesse que recorrer a seus irmãos nem primos, porque sabia que, depois disso, nunca mais teria paz.

Uma batida suave de grandes patas chamou sua atenção, e ele observou William subir em uma cadeira perto da mesa. O gato o fitou, e Tormand fez uma careta para o bicho. Ainda culpava o animal pelo que tinha acontecido, ou melhor, pelo que não ocorrera na biblioteca. Se fosse supersticioso, poderia facilmente acreditar que o gato sabia exatamente o que estava acontecendo e tinha mostrado a Morainn quem ela estava beijando.

— Vá caçar ratos. Não preciso de um gato para me passar a perna. E pretendo conquistar sua dona, portanto é melhor que vá se acostumando comigo.

 _Agora estou falando com um gato,_ ele pensou. _Morainn Ross est_ _á_ _virando minha vida de cabe_ _ç_ _a para baixo._

 _ **Cap**_ _ **í**_ _ **tulo XI**_

— Acho que Tormand está tentando me con quistar.

Morainn riu do modo como Nora revirou os olhos. Elas estavam sentadas na ensolarada sala de costu ra, na casa dos Chisholm, bordando alguns lençóis. Nora estava determinada a fazer um grande e belo enxoval para seu casamento, já que não tinha terras nem era rica. O orgulho estava por trás daquela afobação no trabalho. Os Chisholm haviam decidido parecer tão bem quanto qualquer família de posses no casamento.

Morainn insistira em fazer essa visita, não apenas para ajudar a amiga, mas também porque precisava conversar com outra mulher. Tormand, em particu lar, não ficara feliz com aquela idéia, mas acabou cedendo, com a condição de que Harcourt e Rory a escoltassem.

Depois de dias cercada apenas por homens, um garotinho que havia decidido que era um homem também e gatos, só o som de uma voz feminina faria com que Morainn se sentisse melhor. Eles eram boas pessoas, e ela amava Walin. No entanto, algumas vezes somente uma mulher poderia entender outra.

— O que a faz pensar assim? — Nora perguntou, com certo desdém. — Ele a presenteia com flores, jóias e faz galanteios vazios?

Resistindo à repentina vontade de defender Tormand, Morainn respondeu:

— Bem, há alguns galanteios, mas não os consi dero vazio. Ele elogia meu trabalho, minha comida, até mesmo o perfume dos lençóis. Fala uma palavra ou duas sobre o meu belo sorriso, os meus adoráveis cabelos e compara a cor de meus olhos ao azul do mar. Diz que são como as águas revoltas do oceano em meio a uma tempestade quando estou nervosa, e iluminados pelo sol quando rio. — Ela quase sus pirou ao se lembrar daquelas palavras bonitas e a voz profunda com que ele as pronunciara.

— Ah! Essas táticas são muito boas.

— Concordo. — Morainn ficou feliz de perceber que Nora também tinha ficado tocada pelas doces palavras, contribuindo para que se sentisse menos tola. — E ele me dá presentes, não flores nem jóias. E sim, um livro de poesias, um cálice de madeira...

— Madeira? Ele pode pagar por algo muito melhor. James me contou que ele construiu uma grande for tuna, comentou até mesmo que precisava falar com Tormand para poder aprender algumas coisas.

— É um adorável cálice de madeira com flores entalhadas. É claro que ele poderia ter comprado um de prata. — Morainn sorriu. — Mas então eu teria que devolvê-lo. Um presente tão caro pareceria suborno.

Nora franziu o cenho, mas concordou.

— Seria mesmo. Pareceria um pagamento pelos seus favores. O que você não pensaria sobre um cálice de madeira, não importando o quão bonito o objeto seja. Homem esperto. Ele está lhe dando presentes simples.

— De fato. Ele disse que uma fita de cabelo fez com que ele se lembrasse dos meus olhos, deu-me também um diário para que eu pudesse escrever meus pensamentos, além de uma pena e tinta.

— Presentes de valor para pessoas como você e eu, mas sem importância para um homem como ele. Um plano muito esperto — concluiu Nora.

— Acho que tudo começou há uma semana. Eu ainda estava muito zangada com Tormand, más ele ficou o tempo todo ao meu lado durante a visão, ajudando-me a encontrar a força e a coragem de que eu precisava, até mesmo massageou minha cabeça para acalmar a dor depois do que vi.

— Você está gostando dele, não é? Morainn, esse homem quer somente levá-la para a cama.

— Sei disso e talvez eu queira ir para a cama com ele.

— Não me surpreende. Ele é um homem bonito, mesmo com aqueles olhos de cores diferentes. Mas pense na sua reputação... — Nora começou, porém fez uma pausa e então uma careta.

— Exatamente. Quase todo mundo na cidade pensa que tenho um filho bastardo e passam boa parte do tempo tentando adivinhar quem é o pai, mesmo depois de todos esses anos. Todos agora sabem que estou morando na casa de Tormand, graças a Magda. Muitos realmente acreditam que sou uma bruxa e gostariam de me ver sofrer o mesmo destino que minha mãe. E não vamos esquecer que também acham que ganhei a minha casa do proprietário de Dubhstane por me deitar com ele. Não tenho um bom. nome a zelar, Nora.

— Você e aqueles que a amam sabem muito bem que tudo isso não passa de fofocas.

— Sim, e, por esse motivo, agüento a dor que esses rumores me causam. Eu também gostaria de pensar que aqueles que me amam continuariam me amando se eu resolvesse experimentar algo diferente.

— É claro que a amaríamos, Morainn, mas este homem só quer se aproveitar de você. Não pode esperar mais de alguém como ele.

— Sei disso, ainda assim tenho esperanças de que ele possa mudar.

— Este tipo de _homem_ não costuma ser _sincero,_ apenas brinca com as mulheres, pulando de uma cama para outra, feito um sapo. — Elas riram. — Você merece algo melhor e sabe disso.

— Eu sei. Mas duvido de que um dia eu encontre minha alma gêmea.

— Por que não? Você é bonita e esperta. Tem uma ótima casa e terras...

— Que muitos pensam que consegui vendendo meu corpo a um homem.

Nora ignorou o comentário ácido e continuou: — Você é trabalhadora, costura muito bem, faz lindos bordados com uma agulha, cozinha como nunca o conseguirei, motivo pelo qual estou feliz por James ter um cozinheiro...

Antes que a amiga continuasse com a lista de predicados, que a estava deixando embaraçada, Morainn a interrompeu:

— E um garoto que todo mundo pensa que é meu filho.

— São uns idiotas. Deve ser o sentimento de cul pa que os faz dizer essas coisas, um deles deve ter deixado a criança em sua porta e os outros decerto sabem quem foi, nenhum deles contou a você nem se ofereceu para ficar com a criança.

— As pessoas acreditam no que querem para que se sintam melhores. Por causa dessa fofoca, os únicos homens que me quiseram foram aqueles que pensam que podem comprar meus favores ou me tomar à força.

— Tolos.

— Concordo. Muitos também têm medo do meu dom. Tormand, não. Ele disse que em seu clã há mui tas pessoas com dons. É muito bom estar com pessoas que não me tratam como bruxa ou alguém predis posta a fazer o mal. Pessoas que acreditam no que digo quando vejo ou sinto alguma coisa e não fazem o sinal da cruz quando me vêem. Tormand não ape nas se importa como me ajuda quando fico fraca por causa das visões.

Nora colocou o bordado de lado e segurou as mãos de Morainn.

— Ele vai magoá-la, vai partir seu coração bondoso em mil pedaços e pisar neles.

— Ele não seria tão mau. Não há crueldade nele. Acredite em mim. Você sabe que eu o sentiria se houvesse. Sim, talvez ele parta meu coração, mas terei ótimas lembranças quando estiver sozinha nova mente. Sinto que Tormand será um hábil e generoso amante. Considerando a quantidade de mulheres que levou para a cama, deve ter aprendido muita coisa.

— Realmente é o que deseja? Está apaixonada por este tolo?

— Acho que sim. Eu ainda lutava contra a atração que sinto por ele quando ouvi alguns comentários há dois dias que me fizeram mudar de idéia. Ouvi a família o provocando por causa das tentativas de me cortejar. Deixaram claro que Tormand nunca havia feito isso antes. Ele falou que nunca tinha precisado, e os parentes o menosprezaram por essa resposta.

— Um tanto arrogante, mas provavelmente verda deira. — Nora pegou seu bordado. — Confesso que, se estivesse no seu lugar, eu também interpretaria essas palavras como uma promessa.

— Também o ouvi conversando com Simon à noite passada. Tormand disse que estava ficando cada vez mais difícil para ele adicionar nomes àquela maldita lista, pois percebia que as provocações de seus fami liares carregavam o gosto amargo da pura verdade. Ele confessou algo que deixou Simon surpreso. Parece que Tormand Murray, o grande amante, está vivendo como um celibatário há quatro meses. — Ela meneou a cabeça afirmativamente quando Nora quase engasgou, chocada. — Ele acha que a aversão ao próprio comportamento começou a mudar sua mente e seu coração. A minha reação ao ver aquela lista e o que eu disse a ele o atingiu fortemente.

— Minha nossa! Realmente são palavras muito promissoras. Ainda assim, tem certeza de que quer entregar seu coração e sua virtude a um homem que muda de idéia tão rapidamente?

— Acho que sim. Sonho com ele, Nora. Toda noite e muito antes de conhecê-lo. Os sonhos começaram a ficar mais detalhados desde que o encontrei pes soalmente. Acordo me sentindo vazia e ansiosa pelo toque dele. Os primeiros sonhos apenas me mostra vam dividindo a cama com um homem de olhos de cores diferentes, tolice romântica. Agora eles são mais ardentes e não apenas quanto ao ato de amor. Sonho com ele sorrindo para mim por causa da boa refeição que preparei ou quando ele volta da corte falando sobre tudo o que viu ou fez. E, Nora, sonho com ele segurando nossos filhos no colo.

— É... você ama mesmo aquele mulherengo.

— Acho que sim.

— Não, você o ama. Não existe "acho". O sonho com crianças me diz isso. Aposto que se parecem com ele.

— Sim, mas posso estar tendo esse tipo de sonho pelo fato de eu ter vinte e três anos e nunca ter sido cortejada.

— Quem sabe, quando os autores desses crimes monstruosos forem pegos e as pessoas souberem que você ajudou a apanhá-los, sua situação mudará.

Morainn sorriu ao captar certa dúvida na voz da amiga. O que ela não havia percebido durante a con versa _foi_ desaprovação nem condenação. Nora estava apenas preocupada que ela se machucasse. Havia uma grande possibilidade que isso acontecesse, con tudo não a impediria de seguir adiante.

— Não, nada vai mudar. Minha ajuda apenas irá confirmar a opinião das pessoas de que sou uma bruxa.

— Vai aceitá-lo, não vai?

— Acredito que sim. Eu o quero, mesmo que tenhamos uma relação passageira. Ainda que tudo o que ele possa me dar seja paixão e amizade. Talvez ele me dê mais, talvez ele seja o homem que os sonhos me mostram, e eu seria uma tola se o perdesse.

— Você não poderia conquistá-lo sem ir para a cama com ele?

— Quem sabe, mas é de Tormand Murray que estamos falando. Ele não é o tipo de homem que se contentaria em me cortejar e trocar alguns beijos. Dizem que é pelo estômago que se agarra um homem, porém, no caso de Tormand, se eu der a menor demons tração de que estou disposta a ser sua amante, o fato terá de ser consumado. Mas, quem sabe, no calor da paixão, eu encontre o caminho para o coração dele. Para dizer a verdade, também não pretendo morrer virgem. Antes que algum bastardo tente invadir meu quarto no meio da noite para me estuprar ou me pegue sozinha em algum lugar, prefiro me entregar a um homem de minha escolha, alguém com quem eu possa ter um futuro.

— Tem razão, acho que eu faria o mesmo se esti vesse em seu lugar e desejo-lhe sorte. — Ela riu e abraçou Morainn. — Agora me conte como está a caça aos assassinos.

O sol se punha quando Morainn deixou a casa de Nora. A amiga a acompanhava com Harcourt e Rory bem atrás delas. Nora ia jantar na casa da tia, que morava no caminho da propriedade de Tormand. Morainn pensava na comida que ia preparar para a refeição noturna quando sentiu um ar gelado envolvê-la e parou de andar.

— O que foi? — perguntou Nora. — Viu alguém com quem gostaria de falar?

— Você está sentindo o frio? — indagou a Nora.

— Não, não está frio, Morainn — a amiga respon deu, confusa. — Na verdade, a noite está quente.

— Seria o frio que sente quando é acometida por suas visões? — interrogou Harcourt.

Morainn olhou para ele com gratidão. Era bom ter pessoas ao seu redor que a compreendiam.

— Sim, é o mesmo. Estão nos observando. — Ela sentiu Nora apertar sua mão. — Só não consigo vê-los.

Ela começou a se mover como um caçador esprei tando um veado, seguindo a direção do frio que sentia e levando Nora consigo. Harcourt e Rory ficaram perto e alertas, o que lhe deu mais coragem. Ela caminhou até uma passagem muito escura e parou. O frio aumentou, fazendo-a tremer. Agora também podia sentir olhos sobre si e um mal intenso vindo do observador. Ele ficou furioso por ter sido desco berto. Virando rapidamente, ela observou a passagem. Uma sombra enorme estava lá, parada. Morainn sabia que se tratava de um dos assassinos. Ela havia visto aquele homem enorme em seus sonhos muitas vezes. O modo como ele a encarava, imóvel, fez com que ela tivesse vontade de voltar correndo para a casa de Tormand e de se esconder debaixo cama.

— Ele está lá — sussurrou, temendo que nem Rory nem Harcourt a ouvissem, porém ambos se aproximaram rapidamente. Rory hesitou, obviamente pensando que alguém deveria ficar com as mulheres. — Vá. Ficaremos aqui onde podemos ser vistas e ouvidas por muitas pessoas.

Observando-o seguir Harcourt, ela soube que eles não conseguiriam pegar o malfeitor, pois ele já tinha desaparecido nas sombras.

— Era um dos assassinos? — Nora cochichou, com voz trêmula de medo.

— Sim, mas não se preocupe. Estamos no claro com dezenas de pessoas por perto. — Morainn sor riu. — E tenho uma faca bem grande escondida sob minha saia.

— E você conseguiria pegá-la rapidamente caso fosse necessário?

— Sim. Está perto da minha cintura.

— Eles não vão pegá-lo, vão?

— Acho que não. E ficarão muito aborrecidos.

— Estou morrendo de medo, e você parece tão calma.

Morainn quase riu. No fundo, ela também estava com medo. O fato de estar sendo observada tão de perto por um dos assassinos a deixava aterrorizada. Ainda podia sentir aqueles olhos sobre ela e queria se livrar daquela sensação. Por um breve momento, quando olhou para aquela sombra, percebeu o cheiro de sangue no ar e ouviu os gritos das mulheres mortas em sua mente.

— Nora, quero que você e sua família nunca fiquem sozinhos. Peça ao James que providencie homens para protegê-los.

— Mas nenhum de nós tem nada a ver com sir Tormand, e você disse que esses monstros estavam atrás das amantes dele. — Nora fitou Morainn com os olhos arregalados. — Meu Deus, você pretende se tornar uma das mulheres de Tormand.

— Na verdade, a minha intenção é me tornar a ultima mulher da lista que ele está preparando, mas não se esqueça de que os assassinos já estão atrás de mim. Aquela louca sabe que ele me deseja e quer privá-lo de qualquer tipo de prazer na vida. Além do mais, ela também está preocupada com a possibilida de de meu dom ajudar sir Simon a encontrá-la. Tenho medo de que me preparem uma armadilha, usando aqueles que amo. Então, por favor, peça a James que proteja você e sua família, e nunca deixe ninguém sair sozinho.

— Vou falar com ele. Fiquei horrorizada com as mortes, mas nunca pensei que eu ou alguém que conheço estivesse em perigo. Mas, como você disse, essas pessoas são loucas e não faz sentido algum como escolhem suas vítimas.

— E pior, elas gostam de matar. Sentem prazer nisso.

— Eu preferiria que você não tivesse me dito nada. Agora estou mesmo com muito medo.

— Bom. Até que esses dois malditos sejam pre sos, acredito que todo mundo deva ficar com medo. Essa mulher é capaz de matar qualquer um que ela pense que lhe fez algum mal. Acho que ela matou o marido ou alguém da própria família.

— Parece que seus guarda-costas não encontraram ninguém — disse Nora, quando Harcourt e Rory vol taram frustrados.

— O homem desapareceu como fumaça — falou Harcourt com raiva.

— Tive receio de que isso acontecesse — disse Morainn, enquanto retomavam o trajeto na direção da casa da tia de Nora. — Aconselhei Nora a pedir a James que ela e a família fiquem protegidas.

— Boa idéia. Esses criminosos estão ficando cada vez mais audaciosos, sentem necessidade de alimentar sua fome doentia.

— Por que não alertam as pessoas de que qualquer um pode se tornar a próxima vítima desses assassinos malucos? — indagou Nora.

— Não importa o que dissermos, todos pensam que o problema é com Tormand e que por isso estão seguros.

Pararam em frente à casa da tia de Nora, e as duas amigas se abraçaram.

— Tenha muito cuidado, querida — Nora sussur rou ao ouvido de Morainn. — Escolheu um homem perigoso e uma péssima hora para se apaixonar.

Morainn observou a amiga desaparecer dentro da casa, suspirou e voltou a caminhar.

— Demorei muito para saber o que aquele frio significava — falou mais para si mesma do que para seus acompanhantes.

— Não — opinou Rory —, aquele homem nos observava e foi mais rápido. Você teve outra visão?

— Não, foi só uma sensação. Parece que algum tipo de ligação se estabeleceu entre mim e os assassinos, Não sinto apenas que estão perto. Escuto suas vozes na minha cabeça durante as visões e os sonhos que tenho. Eu gostaria de acabar logo com essa situação, nem que para isso o laço que me une a eles se intensificasse e nos levasse até eles.

— Não, não seria nada bom para você — opinou Harcourt. — Sei que na vida real você não pode ser influenciada pela insanidade dessas duas criaturas, mas e durante as visões e os sonhos? Se eles podem entrar na sua mente, o que mais são capazes de fazer?

— Não sei. Apenas fico morrendo de medo quando ouço aquelas vozes em minha cabeça. — Ela passou os braços em forno do próprio corpo, no momento em que entravam na casa de Tormand. — Preciso tomar um banho e então irei preparar alguma coisa para comermos. Sei que vão sair essa noite e precisam estar bem alimentados.

Pouco depois, Morainn servia uma refeição sim ples, mas reforçada, enquanto respondia a todas as perguntas sobre o que tinha acontecido. Então, colo cou Walin na cama, sorrindo ao ver como o menino estava cansado.

Após limpar a cozinha, ela voltou aosaguão. Todos tinham desaparecido, deixando apenas Tormand olhando para o fogo, melancolicamente. Ela se ser viu de uma caneca de cerveja e foi se sentar ao lado dele, num pequeno banco de madeira de frente para a lareira. O fogo brando iluminava Tormand. Ela tomou um gole da cerveja, refletindo sobre a beleza masculina, capaz de fazer qualquer mulher perder o ar, mesmo quando estava de mau humor, como naque le instante.

— Eu deveria estar lá fora com eles, ajudando a procurar aqueles bastardos.

— Eles teriam que dar proteção a você o tempo todo, o que retardaria as buscas. Os comentários das pessoas da cidade se tornam cada dia mais ácidos em relação a você.

— Não entendo como podem acreditar que estou cometendo tamanha barbaridade. Nunca machuquei uma mulher. Jamais maltratei os pobres e até ajudei um amigo a encontrar uma boa casa para crianças abandonadas.

— Foi muita bondade de sua parte.

— Posso ser bom de vez em quando.

— Tenho certeza de que sim.

Tormand olhou para ela, surpreso. Aquelas palavras o encheram de esperanças. Ele se recostou na cadeira e passou o braço ao redor dos ombros de Morainn, sentindo-se como um adolescente tentando roubar o primeiro beijo. Ela não o encarava, entretanto seu rosto ficou vermelho, fazendo-o acreditar que ouvira bem o que ela havia dito. Ela não tinha se referido B/aos atos de caridade de Tormand. Com medo de estar enganado, ele resolveu mudar de assunto.

— Começo a me sentir uma donzela de algum conto presa em uma torre.

Morainn riu.

— Não, Tormand, isso você nunca será. Seja hones to, você não seria capaz de enfrentar uma multidão raivosa.

— Sei disso. E sei também que Simon ou minha família poderiam se machucar quando tentassem me ajudar, e é o que me mantém aqui. — Ele se aproximou com cuidado e gentilmente brincou com os cabelos negros. — É claro que há algo bom em ser prisioneiro em minha casa.

— E o que é? — ela perguntou sem se surpreender com o desejo na própria voz. O calor e o perfume masculinos despertavam seus sentidos.

— Tenho uma mulher bonita como companhia.

— Então, mande-a embora porque estou aqui.

Ele riu e a beijou na testa, sentindo o aroma de lavanda na pele sedosa. Ele provavelmente não seria mais capaz de sentir aquela fragrância sem se lembrar de Morainn.

Ela esperava que ele fizesse mais do que tocá-la discretamente ou lhe desse leves beijos na cabeça. Ansiava que a boca experiente tomasse seus lábios, no entanto ele se comportava como um cavalheiro. Queria que ele não se contivesse, pois assim o seguiria pelo caminho do pecado. Mas, pelo visto, ela teria que provar que as demonstrações de carinho de Tormand haviam funcionado. Colocando a bebida sobre a mesa, ela virou a cabeça, de modo que sua boca ficou a poucos centímetros da dele.

— Ainda está me cortejando? — provocou-o.

— Estou tentando.

— Tem feito um ótimo trabalho.

— Tenho? — Ele ousou beijar a boca macia e sentiu que os lábios delicados o convidavam a seguir adiante. — Morainn?

— Trilhando um novo caminho e com medo de dar um passo errado?

— Sim, isso mesmo. — Ele a beijou novamente e se sentiu bem-vindo. — Preciso beijá-la. Estou louco para sentir seu gosto outra vez.

— Não podemos deixá-lo tão desejoso, podemos? — Ela pousou a boca sobre a dele.

O beijo que ele lhe deu foi ardente e voraz. Morainn retribuiu aquela urgência da melhor forma que podia. Quando recuou, ele colocou a testa contra a dela, levemente trêmulo. Talvez fosse apenas uma paixão passageira, mas estava cansada de fugir de Tormand. Ela o acariciou na nuca e o ouviu gemer.

— Ah, minha doce bruxinha, não sou bom nisso.

— Pensei que fosse muito bom. Ele sorriu de leve e então suspirou.

— O que sinto é muito forte para apenas ficarmos sentados aqui, trocando beijos inocentes. Bem que tentei, mas o desejo me comanda. Se você não quiser estar na minha cama em breve, é melhor que vá para o seu quarto. E tranque a porta.

Morainn pareceu hesitante. Entretanto, logo fez sua escolha.

— Acho que ficarei bem aqui, a não ser que me leve a outro lugar.

Sem perda de tempo, ele a pegou no colo e quase saiu correndo do saguão. Em vez de se assustar com a avidez com que era conduzida ao quarto de Tormand, mais especificamente para sua cama, ela ficou con tente. O que começaria naquela noite poderia acabar em lágrimas, com ela sozinha na própria casa. Contudo, havia decidido dar uma chance ao destino.

Pelo menos uma vez na vida, ela ia se arriscar a agarrar o que mais desejava no momento e tinha esperança de que tudo desse certo.

 _ **Cap**_ _ **í**_ _ **tulo XII**_

Morainn passou os olhos rapidamente pelo quar to de Tormand antes de se encontrar deitada na cama enorme e macia. Havia sinais de riqueza em todos os cantos. Tapetes no chão, tapeçarias na parede e castiçais de prata revelavam um homem cora dinheiro suficiente para aproveitar o melhor que a vida tinha a oferecer. De repente, sentiu-se intimidada por tanta opulência, uma breve demonstração de como seus mundos eram diferentes. Ele não apenas tinha uma família que o amava, um título, mas também era rico o bastante para escolher uma dama para ser sua esposa.

Ele se deitou sobre ela, Apesar da promessa que fizera a si mesma de não pensar no passado de Tormand, a imagem de todas as suas amantes invadiram a mente de Morainn. Ela começou a imaginar quantas daque las mulheres da lista dividiram aquela cama com ele e ficou tensa quando foi abraçada. Tentou mudar o foco de seus pensamentos e relaxar antes que ele lhe notasse a mudança de comportamento. Entretanto soube que havia falhado quando ele a fitou.

— Não entendi direito ou você mudou de idéia? — ele perguntou, rezando para que a resposta fosse negativa.

Nunca estivera tão desesperado, para fazer amor com uma mulher como se sentia com Morainn.

— Não. — Ela o abraçou e silenciosamente amal diçoou o fato de um simples movimento revelar sua tensão.

Tormand a estudou e logo suspirou ao adivinhar o que fez Morainn mudar de comportamento. Ela pen sava nas mulheres que tinham dormido com ele, con cluiu pela maneira como se recusava a olhá-lo. Afinal de contas, era Tormand, o grande amante, o pecador ou, como as primas diziam, o homem cuja calça era tirada somente com o balançar de uma anágua. Contudo, ele havia jurado que seria sempre sincero com Morainn, mesmo que essa atitude lhe causasse momentos desagradáveis. Dessa vez, ele falaria a verdade com tranqüilidade.

— Eu nunca trouxe mulher nenhuma aqui. — Ele a viu arregalar os olhos, surpresa. — Juro que é a primeira a dividir esta cama comigo.

— Mas por que você não trouxe nenhuma para cá?

— Acreditaria se eu dissesse que era para que Magda não tivesse motivos para fazer fofocas?

— Não, porque ela nunca estava aqui à noite para ver se você trazia mulheres para casa. Tinha medo de que o perfume feminino impregnasse sua cama mesmo depois que terminasse com elas?

Ele piscou, surpreso, ao perceber que aquela era uma ótima razão para manter as amantes fora de casa.

— Nunca pensei nisso, portanto não foi esse o motivo. Alguém uma vez me disse que a coisa mais sábia a fazer era manter a casa onde se mora livre das mulheres com quem se deita só para o prazer ou para satisfazer uma necessidade. Um homem não deve nunca manchar o próprio ninho.

Antes que ela pudesse perguntar o que aquilo sig nificava, ele a beijou. Com apenas um toque da língua na boca, ela esqueceu toda a preocupação com as outras mulheres, camas e ninhos. O fogo que por um breve momento havia esfriado dentro dela voltou a queimar cheio de vida. Ela fez uma tentativa de tocar a língua sensual com a sua e o ouviu respirar com dificuldade. Aquele sinal de que ele gostava que ela o imitasse fez com que se sentisse ousada, dava tanto quanto recebia, apesar da falta de experiência.

Ele lutava para manter o controle de seu crescente desejo. Morainn aprendia rapidamente a beijar, dei xando-o ofegante. Liberar toda a paixão que o consu mia poderia assustá-la e essa era a última coisa que ele queria.

Quando ela deslizou as pequenas mãos sob a camisa que ele usava, Tormand gemeu com a força do prazer que o atingiu. Se estivesse em pé, certamente cairia de joelhos. Arrancando a camisa jogou-a para o lado, irritado com o tecido que a impedia de acariciá-lo livremente. Ele podia sentir o poder dos tímidos afagos por todo seu corpo.

Beijando-a novamente, faminto pelo gosto de Morainn, ele começou a lhe abrir o vestido. Precisava sentir seus corpos se tocarem, pele contra pele. A expectativa daquele primeiro encontro o fazia tremer. Toda sua experiência fluía por seus dedos a cada toque, a cada beijo que compartilhavam.

Morainn sentiu a timidez dominá-la quando Tormand retirou seu vestido e começou a desamarrar a combinação. Ela nunca ficara nua na frente de um homem. Aliás, não tinha ficado sem roupa diante de ninguém desde que era criança. Ao pensar nas lindas mulheres que ele levara para a cama, ficou com medo de não estar à altura das outras. Defeitos que ela nunca havia visto em seu corpo de repente surgiam em sua mente. Esforçou-se para se lembrar dos sonhos em que ela se sentia bem com o corpo de Tormand junto ao seu. Lentamente a timidez foi desa parecendo. A sensação da pele quente sob o toque de suas mãos a ajudou a afastar qualquer preocupação de que logo ela estaria nua diante de um homem tão bonito que era capaz de lhe tirar o fôlego, que conhecera muitas mulheres e ainda assim sentia um forte desejo por ela. Resolveu pensar que em breve ele também estaria nu e ela poderia ver e sentir aquele corpo musculoso.

No momento em que removeu a última peça de roupa de Morainn, ele começou a retirar a própria roupa, sem a mesma atenção nem o cuidado que tinha dedicado a ela. Não pretendia fazer nenhum jogo de sedução, queria apenas ficar nu para se unir ao corpo curvilíneo o mais rápido possível. Ele poderia lhe ensinar os prazeres de tais jogos mais tarde.

Não tirou os olhos de Morainn enquanto se des pia. Ela era esbelta, de seios lindamente fartos e quadris arredondados, macia em todos, os lugares que uma mulher devia ser. Os mamilos rosados e intumescidos convidavam ao toque. A pele sem mácula era dourada, exatamente como ele sonhara. Entre as pernas bem definidas havia um triângulo escuro indicando o caminho do paraíso. Ele teve que resistir para não levantar as pernas roliças, colocá-las sobre seus ombros e beijá-la na intimidade, pois, como era a primeira vez dela com um homem, ele tinha que ir devagar.

Notou que ela observava seu corpo, o olhar apreciativo foi suficiente para ele se sentir vaidoso. Então, ela se fixou na masculinidade rija e orgulhosa. Quando seus olhos se arregalaram, ele percebeu uma pontada de medo roubar um pouco do calor daquele olhar, então voltou para os braços de Morainn e a beijou. A sensação do corpo macio e da pele quente onde seus corpos se tocavam fez com que tremesse como um jovem inexperiente. Tormand se deu conta de que em sua vida não existira nada tão bom. Ele sabia que devia ficar alarmado com aquela sensação, mas tudo o que pôde fazer foi se deixar levar pelo momento.

Um som de prazer escapou dos lábios de Morainn quando a mão forte deslizou do pescoço rumo os seios. Até que ele lhe tocasse os mamilos com a ponta do dedo, ela nunca teria acreditado que fosse capaz de desejá-lo ainda mais, de forma quase dolorosa. Em seguida, ele começou a brincar com o outro seio da mesma maneira, beliscando-o bem de leve, com os dedos habilidosos, enquanto a beijava na boca. Ela arqueava o corpo, querendo mais e não sabendo como pedir. Então, ele tomou um mamilo no calor de sua boca e o sugou com vontade.

Uma onda de impetuosidade a dominou, levando-a a querer tocar Tormand em todo lugar, puxá-lo para mais perto e friccionar o corpo contra o membro ardente com urgência. De repente, a mão de Tormand estava lá, tocando-a intimamente e provocando-lhe prazeres inimagináveis. Devagar ele deslizou um dedo para dentro dela e gemeu ao sentir como esta va molhada e quente. Logo concluiu que não podia esperar mais tempo para possuí-la. Cada gritinho de prazer que Morainn soltava, cada parte de seu corpo contra o dele diminuía o controle que tentava manter. Sabia que poderia chegar ao clímax facilmente se não a tomasse logo, e aquilo seria uma situação vergo nhosa pela qual ele não queria passar. Acariciando-a nas pernas, posicionou-se entre elas e devagar come çou a penetrá-la,.com o suor escorrendo pelas costas, devido ao esforço de se mover gentilmente.

Quando Morainn sentiu algo muito maior que um dedo começar a abrir caminho entre suas pernas, seu corpo ficou tenso apesar de todos os esforços para que isso não acontecesse. Lembrou-se de todas as terrí veis histórias que as mulheres contavam sobre ir para a cama com um homem pela primeira vez, e como uma parteira ajudava a resolver o resultado dessas histórias, O bom-senso lhe dizia que não podia ser ruim como falavam, senão não manteriam relações tantas vezes. Ela se sentiu estender para acomodar a invasão de Tormand em seu corpo, mas o medo voltou a aparecer.

— Calma, minha Morainn — Tormand sussurrou contra a boca delicada. — Segure-se em mim e me beije. Não pense em nada mais além de como é bom estarmos juntos.

Ela obedeceu e o calor dos beijos ousados afasta ram-lhe o medo.

— Agora coloque as pernas ao meu redor. Ah, sim. Desse jeito. Como imaginei... Esta é sua primeira vez com um homem.

O tom de voz rouco, repleto de orgulho masculino e satisfação, através sou-lhe a mente turva de desejo. Então, ele a penetrou com mais força e uma dor aguda a atingiu, como um balde de água gelada.

— Calma, amor — ele sussurrou com sua boca tocando levemente a dela. — Vai passar.

— Como pode ter tanta certeza? — ela perguntou, preocupada com a dor que estava sentindo e fascina da pela maneira como seus corpos estavam unidos. — Já foi para a cama com muitas virgens?

Tormand não queria falar sobre mais nada, pois, enfim, estava completamente acomodado dentro da mulher que tanto desejava. Mas lembrou-se da pro messa de ser sempre sincero com ela, não importava quão desagradável o assunto pudesse ser. Seria a única maneira de conquistar a confiança de Morainn e isso era muito importante para ele. Alguns diriam que ele já tinha a confiança dela, já que se encontravam unidos, os corpos nus, mas ele sabia que a paixão podia colocar de lado dúvidas e preocupações, mesmo que fosse por um curto espaço de tempo.

— Não — ele respondeu, acariciando-a gentil mente nos quadris. — Nunca estive com uma virgem antes. Você é a minha primeira. — Ela ficou tentada a perguntar por que ele quebrava as próprias regras, mas o desejo a invadia outra vez. Sem conseguir se conter ela se agarrou bem forte a ele e começou a se movimentar com sofreguidão. Só ele poderia lhe dar o que precisava. Quando Tormand se retirou de dentro dela, ela protestou e então ele a penetrou mais fundo, fazendo-a gritar de prazer. Era o que ela queria. Havia sido isso que seus sonhos lhe prometeram.

Aos poucos as investidas lentas e gentis foram se intensificando até que ela sucumbiu ao seu desejo e foi guiada ao êxtase.

Enquanto ela se contraía ao redor de sua masculinidade, ele gritou com a força do próprio orgasmo. Um riso de pura alegria escapou de seus lábios quando ambos relaxaram, plenamente satisfeitos.

A consciência de Tormand foi voltando aos pou cos. Preocupado com seu peso sobre Morainn, ele deslizou para o lado do corpo macio. Ela parecia adormecida quando ele se afastou e desceu da cama para apanhar um pano e limpar a ambos. Ela resmun gou em seu sono, enquanto ele retirava os sinais da inocência perdida e do ato de amor compartilhado. Então ele bocejou, jogou o pano de lado e voltou para a cama. Puxando-a para junto de si, decidiu que um pequeno descanso era uma boa idéia.

Acordado por um grito, Tormand quase pulou da cama. Ele já procurava sua espada, quando percebeu que havia alguém na cama com ele e esse alguém se contorcia e gemia. Um segundo depois, sua mente clareou o suficiente para que se lembrasse do que havia acontecido antes que pegasse no sono. Ele se virou para procurar Morainn quando a porta do quarto foi aberta com um chute. Ignorando os homens que corriam para dentro, ele se concentrou em tirá-la daquele pesadelo.

Colocando um cobertor ao redor dela, tentou impe dir que ela se debatesse.

— Morainn! É só um sonho. Acorde agora. Vamos, abra os olhos.

Ao ouvi-lo, ela parou de lutar o suficiente para que ele a balançasse gentilmente e a acalmasse com palavras de carinho até que ela abriu os olhos.

Ela o encarou por algum tempo antes de perceber que ele não fazia parte de um sonho. Ainda tremia de medo pelo que tinha visto e pressionou o corpo contra ele, procurando calor. Justo quando começou a respirar com mais facilidade, sentiu que alguém a observava e o temor voltou. Instintivamente, pro curou a faca que costumava deixar debaixo de seu travesseiro e logo se deu conta de que não estava em sua cama.

Uma vela foi acesa, e ela olhou ao redor. Todos os Murray e Simon se encontravam parados ao redor da cama. Walter espreitou a entrada do quarto com um assustado Walin agarrado a sua perna. Todos olhavam para ela na cama, com Tormand, nus. Por um instante, preferiu que eles fossem o inimigo que ela havia enfrentado no sonho. Seria perigoso, porém menos embaraçoso. Então, lembrou-se do que tinha acontecido no sonho e deixou a humilhação de lado. O que vira era muito mais importante do que a vergonha de ser apanhada na cama com Tormand.

— Ela não enterrou o marido — Morainn disse, tremendo por ter visto um homem mutilado e pendu rado por correntes. — Ela acabou de matá-lo. Pensei que ela já o tivesse feito, mas não. Ele acabou de morrer.

— Você consegue se lembrar de algum nome? — perguntou Simon.

— Ela o chamou de Edward. Ela o chamou de gordo Edward e o vi pendurado por correntes. Realmente era muito gordo. — Morainn fechou os olhos, lutando contra a terrível imagem do homem morto.

— Tinha cabelos não muito vermelhos, sardas. — Tremeu novamente e Tormand a puxou para mais perto. — Não sei o que ele fez para ela, mas não senti maldade nele. Ela o matou bem devagar e ele sofreu muita dor por um longo tempo.

— Saberia dizer onde ou quando esse fato pode ter acontecido? Conheço muitos Edward e nenhum é pequeno. Se houvesse uma pista de onde está o corpo, poderíamos economizar muito tempo.

— Tudo o que vi foi onde ele estava. Um calabouço, acho. Um lugar úmido e iluminado por fogo ou tochas. — Ela esfregou a cabeça, odiando ter que reviver aquele sonho sangrento. — Havia uma grande porta com o desenho de um cachorro, não, de um lobo.

— Já sei! É onde Edward MacLean vive. Ele cha ma sua casa de santuário do lobo. Fica ao norte da cidade. — Simon parecia empolgado com as novas descobertas.

— Dessa vez vou com vocês — gritou Tormand quando os homens começaram a correr para fora do quarto.

Assim que Tormand se levantou, Morainn jogou-se no colchão e gemeu. Ele se virou para ela com uma expressão preocupada, observando-a cuidadosamen te enquanto se vestia. Ela estava pálida, mas não parecia ter sofrido muito durante o sonho.

— Você está bem, Morainn?

Ela gemeu de novo e puxou o cobertor até a cabeça.

— Acabei de ser encontrada, nua, na sua cama, por todos da casa.

Ele se controlou para não rir.

— Cobri você com o cobertor antes que alguém a visse sem roupa.

Ela se sentou e olhou para ele.

— Mas eles me viram aqui. — Ficou ainda mais pálida ao levar a mão à boca. — Como posso ser tão fria e egoísta? Há um pobre homem morto, que sofreu muito pelas mãos da própria mulher e eu me preocupando por seus amigos e sua família terem descoberto que nós dois dormimos juntos.

Tormand se sentou na cama, abraçou-a e a acariciou nas costas.

— Você não é fria nem egoísta. Tudo aconteceu tão rápido que nem teve tempo de pensar. Em um momen to, você estava tendo um pesadelo e em outro está em uma cama, cercada por seis homens seminus e armados. Não pode se sentir, culpada por todas essas mortes, meu amor. Isso vai acabar com você. E quanto aqueles idiotas que a viram na minha cama, não se preocupe. Quanto a Walin, o único interesse dele era ver se estava machucada — Beijou-a de leve e selevantou para terminar de se vestir e pegar suas armas.

— Acho que você não deve ir — ela opinou. — E sefor uma armadilha ou aqueles que o consideram culpado estiverem, lá fora, à espera de uma briga?

— Estarei acompanhado de cinco homens arma dos, que já sangraram em batalhas. Vou ficar bem.

— Ele lhe deu outro beijo, saiu correndo e olhou para trás. — Walter ficará aqui para cuidar de você e Walin.

Morainn resmungou e deitou-se na cama novamen te. Pelo menos, enquanto eles estivessem fora, ela poderia se recuperar da vergonha. A descoberta seria inevitável, disse a si mesma. Seria impossível manter em segredo que ela estava dormindo com Tormand numa casa cheia de gente. Rezou para que Walin fosse muito jovem para entender o que significava o fato de tê-la encontrado na cama de Tormand, pois não desejava responder às perguntas de um garotinho curioso.

Ainda restavam algumas horas para o amanhecer, e ela precisava dormir um pouco. Decidiu apanhar suas roupas e sair do quarto de Tormand, rumando para os próprios aposentos. Estava certa de que ele espe rasse que ela ficasse na cama dele, no entanto ela não faria isso enquanto ele não pedisse.

Já na sua cama com os gatos à sua volta, sentia-se mais calma, certa de que conseguiria dormir. O som dos passos de Walter apenas aumentaram sua sensa ção de paz, Como Tormand havia dito, ela e Walin não ficariam desprotegidos. Havia algumas coisas que vira no sonho e não teve tempo, de dizer a eles, faria isso depois. Contar que a mulher tinha sorrido para ela quando gritara, acordando a todos, apenas os dei xaria preocupados.

— Minha vida seria bem mais feliz se eu tivesse me poupado de ver esta cena — disse Harcourt.

O que sobrara do pobre Edward MacLean fez o estômago de Tormand revirar, a ponto de ele mal con seguir controlar a vontade de vomitar. Os assassinos deviam ter torturado Edward por muito tempo. Não tinha restado quase nada do homem grande que ele fora um dia. Praticamente o esfolaram vivo, quebraram-lhe os dedos das mãos e dos pés e o castraram. Tormand tinha certeza de que havia outros ferimen tos, pois o pobre-coitado estava todo coberto de sangue.

— Não posso pensar em nada que esse pobre homem possa ter feito à esposa para merecer tal morte. — Foi o comentário de Simon ao iniciar as buscas no local do crime. — Ele era irritante, orgulhoso, de alguma maneira um porco e não muito brilhante, no entanto nunca o vi levantar a mão contra alguém nem dizer algo grosseiro. Na verdade, era jovial e se achava engraçado.

— Você conhece a mulher dele? — perguntou Tormand.

— Eu a vi uma vez — Simon respondeu. — Calada, fácil de ser esquecida. Eu nunca poderia imaginá-la capaz de tamanha brutalidade.

— Talvez seja por isso que ela conseguiu ir tão longe.

— Mas onde estão os empregados da casa? — indagou Rory. — Com uma propriedade daquele tamanho, seria preciso pelo menos duas criadas e um cozinheiro. — Ninguém veio atender a porta, nem encontramos ninguém quando descemos até aqui.

— Ela pode tê-los dispensado por algum motivo — opinou Simon. — Além do mais, duvido de que alguém ouviria o pobre homem aqui embaixo. Acho que ela e o gigante que a acompanha foram embora há muito tempo.

— Sim, são muito espertos. Ela já imaginava que, assim que víssemos Edward, adivinharíamos quem ela é. Sabe o nome dela, Simon?

— Não. Como eu disse, ela era fácil de ser esqueci da. Mas encontrarei alguém que a conheça.

— E depois?

— Primeiro vou investigar se ela tem algum paren te ou, mais importante, se algum de seus familiares foi morto recentemente. Assim que eu reunir toda informação possível sobre a esposa desse homem, voltaremos à nossa caçada. O que espero é que alguém possa nos dar uma boa descrição de seu companheiro.

— A enorme sombra que se mover silenciosa mente na escuridão e desaparece como fumaça? — perguntou Harcourt.

— Sim, ele mesmo. — Simon deixou o calabouço. — Ele não deve viver apenas escondido. Alguém já deve tê-lo visto. Vamos procurar no restante da casa e ver se encontramos alguma pista.

— E quanto ao pobre Edward? Vamos deixá-lo aí, pendurado?

— No momento, sim.

Após horas de busca infrutíferas, Tormand caval gava ao lado de Simon, enquanto voltavam para casa. Incomodava deixar Edward MacLean no cala bouço, mas Simon queria voltar lá com alguns de seus homens e cuidar do corpo.

— Então, seduziu Morainn — disse Simon.

Arrancado de repente de seus sombrios pensamen tos, Tormand precisou de um momento para entender o que o amigo tinha acabado de dizer e suspirou.

— Esqueça, Simon. Tudo o que posso dizer é que ela não é mais uma para mim.

— Planeja se casar com ela?

— Não sei. Não sei bem o que sinto nem o que espero dela. A única coisa que sei é que Morainn faz meu sangue correr mais rápido do que qualquer outra mulher já fez. Não posso mais ficar longe dela, assim como não posso deixar de respirar. É simples e complicado ao mesmo tempo. É difícil pensar no futuro quando, pelo que sei, posso ser mandado para a forca.

— Não deixaremos que isso aconteça. Agora sabemos quem está por trás desses crimes bárbaros. Ela não despertou meu interesse quando a conheci, mas deve haver alguém que saiba descrevê-la, assim como a seu fiel parceiro.

— Eu esperava mais.

— Apanhá-los com as facas sujas de sangue nas mãos?

— Sim, quero acabar logo com essa história, não só porque estão matando pessoas, o que me faz soar egoísta, mas também porque não me agrada a idéia de ter que fugir e me esconder como James.

— Não, nunca o deixaríamos sofrer durante três anos como ele.

Tormand concordou com a cabeça, apesar de per ceber que Simon não dera a ele nenhuma segurança de que não teria que fugir. No entanto, ficar escondido por algum tempo era muito melhor do que ser enforca do por crimes que não havia cometido.

 _ **Cap**_ _ **í**_ _ **tulo XIII**_

— Há iam homem querendo vê-lo, sir Simon — anunciou Walter, parado à porta do saguão, com a mão sobre a espada. — Ele não me parece muito bem. Acho que são más notícias.

Morainn sentiu o coração bater mais rápido, Olhou para os homens ao redor e notou que compartilha vam seu medo. Incapaz de se conter, ela procurou a mão de Tormand.

Estavam reunidos, conversando sobre o outro sonho que ela havia tido duas noites atrás, o aviso de que outra morte estava para acontecer. Todos tentavam descobrir alguma coisa que lhes indicasse quem seria a próxima vítima. Más notícias poderiam significar que estavam atrasados para evitar outro assassinato. Amaldiçoou suas visões por mostrar-lhe imagens confusas e informações insuficientes.

— Mande-o entrar, Walter — ordenou Tormand.

Ele praguejou em voz baixa assim que o homem surgiu no saguão. Era sir John Hay. Pela expressão de tristeza no rosto do homem, Tormand soube que a nobre lady Katherine fora a vítima que eles estavam tentando salvar.

Sir John aproximou-se do dono da casa, porém perdeu o equilíbrio, e Tormand correu para ampará-lo.

— Calma, John — murmurou ao conduzir o homem até uma cadeira.

Então, serviu-lhe uma caneca de vinho. Após tomar toda a bebida, as mãos de sir John pararam de tremer um pouco.

— Minha Kat foi cruelmente assassinada, assim como as outras. Meu pobre anjo, morto.

O homem começou a chorar, e todos os outros o fitaram, desconfortáveis. Antes que alguém tomasse alguma iniciativa, Morainn correu para ele e o abra çou. Enquanto tentava acalmá-lo, ele soluçou por algum tempo até que recuperou o controle. Então, ela lhe entregou um lenço para que limpasse o rosto e sorriu gentilmente na esperança de diminuir o embaraço que ele obviamente sentia, apesar da dor profunda.

— É a senhorita a quem chamam de bruxa, não é? — ele interrogou com a voz ainda embargada por causa do choro. — Comentam que a senhorita está ajudando a encontrar os culpados por essas mortes.

— Sim, estou tentando, sir. Assim como esses bons homens. — Sentindo que sir John estava mais controlado, ela voltou a seu assento ao lado de Tormand.

— Por favor, se o senhor puder, diga o que sabe ou o que viu, não importa o quão pouco seja, vale a pena tentar — pediu Simon.

Sir John respirou fundo e começou a falar: — Eu estava voltando, tarde da noite, da casa de meu primo. Kat tinha muitas coisas para fazer, por isso não tinha me acompanhado, Deixei o jovem Geordie MacBain para protegê-la. Ao chegar, encon trei-o no chão, debaixo da janela do quarto, com o pescoço quebrado. E Kat... — Ele estremeceu e seus olhos se encheram de dor. — Acho que ela já estava morta havia algum tempo, — Olhou para Simon. — Lembro-me do senhor, no passado, reclamando das pessoas que mexiam na cena de um crime. Então, deixei meu anjo exatamente como estava e vim procurá-lo. Apenas coloquei um cobertor sobre ela, não pude evitar. Ela estava nua e eu não queria que fosse vista daquele jeito.

Enquanto Simon fazia algumas perguntas, entre breves pausas para que John se recompusesse, Morainn ficou observando os outros homens. Havia levado algum tempo para que criasse coragem e os encarasse depois de ter sido apanhada na cama de Tormand, mas a necessidade de contar tudo sobre o aviso de que outro crime estava sendo planejado lhe deu forças para que os enfrentasse. Nenhum deles olhou para ela com desprezo nem mencionaram o assunto. Estava tudo exatamente como antes. Também não citaram o fato de que ela vinha passando as últimas noites envolvida nos braços de Tormand. Fato que a fazia sentir-se segura. Nem mesmo Walin não havia dito nada, e ela imaginou se não teriam alertado o menino a não fazer perguntas a respeito.

Ela podia ver a tristeza pela morte da esposa de Sir John no rosto dos companheiros. E também desa pontamento pelo fato de não terem podido evitar o ocorrido, apesar de terem ficado horas discutindo sobre o sonho e procurado os assassinos por toda a cidade. Era evidente que pensavam ter falhado com a pobre vítima e com sir John, e Morainn duvidava de que alguma coisa que dissesse fosse diminuir a culpa que sentiam. Voltando a atenção a Tormand, percebeu que ele estava triste e sentiu uma pontada de ciúme. Ela já havia se encontrado com lady Katherine pouco depois de Walin ter sido deixado em sua porta. A jovem dama era boa e generosa e ficara extremamente aborrecida por não ter sido capaz de encontrar os pais do menino. Morainn não se lembrava de ter visto o nome de lady Katherine na lista de Tormand.

Dessa vez aqueles monstros mataram uma mulher completamente inocente.

Quando os homens se levantaram para levar sir John para casa, Tormand se juntou a eles. De repente, sir John se virou e o agarrou pelo braço.

— Não, meu amigo.

Tormand pareceu tão magoado, que Morainn correu para o seu lado e o pegou pelo punho cerrado.

— Não pode pensar que eu tenha algo a ver com isso, John — disse Tormand.

— Claro que não, meu amigo. Nunca. Não acre ditei em nenhum momento que você fosse culpado pelas outras mortes. Peço que fique aqui, porque havia uma multidão furiosa, reunida em frente à minha casa quando saí de lá. Já sabem que minha Kat está morta e querem que alguém seja punido. Deixe Simon fazer o serviço dele enquanto você fica aqui, seguro atrás dos muros de sua propriedade. Você correria perigo se viesse conosco.

— Como quiser, John — Tormand respondeu com a voz sufocada. — Ofereço-lhe as minhas mais profundas condolências.

— Obrigado, amigo. Sei que é sincero. — Sir John olhou para Morainn antes de prosseguir: — Eu gosta ria que você achasse o bastardo que a matou. Quero vê-lo pendurado numa corda, então cuspirei em seu túmulo. Pegue-o para mim, Tormand.

— Eu o pegarei, prometo.

Quando os homens partiram, Tormand sentou-se diante da mesa e segurou a cabeça entre as mãos, dominado pela tristeza. Morainn se acomodou ao lado dele e o abraçou, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

A morte de lady Katherine não fazia sentido. Mesmo sabendo que estavam lidando com pessoas insanas, Morainn ficou profundamente preocupada. Essa morte poderia transformar todos os boatos que cor riam pela cidade sobre a culpa de Tormand em gritos de justiça. Abraçou-o mais forte e se lembrou de que Simon o esconderia se fosse necessário.

Simon entrou na elegante e grande sala dos Hay e encontrou sir John parado ao lado de uma enorme janela, olhando para a rua em frente a casa. O enorme lenço molhado que ele segurava indicou a Simon que o amigo andara chorando novamente e teve pena. Dessa vez, ele não sentiu apenas que a justiça deveria ser feita, uma necessidade de que aqueles crimes vem sentido tivessem um fim, mas também queria vingança. Lady Katherine havia sido uma boa mulher e sir John também era um bom amigo. Aquela morte tornava a busca pelos culpados uma questão pessoal. Ele se aproximou de sir John e colocou a mão sobre o ombro curvado, mesmo sabendo que não havia como confortar o amigo.

— Terminei, John. A velha Mary e a jovem Mary estão com sua esposa. Ambas irão prepará-la para o velório.

— Eu deveria ajudá-las — John murmurou, mas não se moveu.

— Não, meu amigo. Vamos deixar que as mulheres cuidem disso. Você não precisa ver aquilo de novo.

— É uma visão que jamais serei capaz de apagar da minha mente, Simon.

— Tente amenizar essa dor com as boas lembranças de seu casamento.

— Sim, seguirei seu conselho. Algum dia. — Sir John franziu o cenho ao observar a multidão do outro lado rua. — A quantidade de curiosos está aumen tando assim como a raiva que sentem. Há muitas pessoas que pensam que Tormand é o assassino e dão sua opinião publicamente. Minha Kat era muito ama da, por seu coração generoso e por ajudar os pobres. Essas pessoas perderam uma amiga e querem que alguém pague por isso.

— Tormand, para ser mais exato.

— Ele e a bruxa Ross, como a chamam.

— Acha que o perigo aumentou para ele? — Simon estudava a multidão.

— Sim. Para ele e para a mulher. No começo, eram só desconfianças, mas agora os acusam abertamente. Quanto à bruxa, as opiniões estão divididas: alguns comentam sobre a grande ajuda que ela tem dado na caçada ao autor dos crimes, outros acreditam que ela esteja envolvida nos assassinatos. Penso que há alguém incitando a multidão contra Tormand. Quem sabe os próprios assassinos? É melhor que a mulher e ele se escondam em um lugar seguro.

— Ele não vai gostar de saber disso.

— Pelo menos, ele estará vivo para reclamar. E eu o avisaria agora. Há pessoas sugerindo que o assas sino seja enforcado. Presumo que você já tenha um esconderijo preparado para ele.

— Sim — afirmou Simon, já se retirando.

— Tire-os daqui. Mesmo que você tenha que amar rar e amordaçar aquele tolo do Tormand.

— Eles partirão em uma hora.

Morainn franziu o cenho e pousou a mão sobre a boca, de Tormand. Eles falavam de lady Katherine. Desabafar o ajudava a aliviar a tristeza pela perda de uma boa amiga. Era tão somente isso o que Katherine representava para ele, e Morainn não precisou de mui to para perceber. Ele falava da amiga como se fosse uma tia ou prima, não como uma amante.

— Você ouviu isso? — ela perguntou.

— O quê?

Ele lhe lambeu a palma da mão de Morainn e sorriu quando ela gritou e corou de prazer ao puxar a mão.

Seu coração doía pela velha amiga lady Katherine e de repente teve uma idéia de como esquecer aquela dor. A paixão de Morainn tinha aquecido suas noites e ele sempre estava faminto por ela. Também queria evitar os homens quando eles voltassem com as novidades sobre a morte de lady Katherine. Ele já sabia o que teriam visto e trariam mais um grampo.

Sem pistas nem testemunhas. Estavam chegando perto, mas não o suficiente para salvar a pobre Kat. Ele queria se livrar do gosto de tristeza e de derrota em sua boca com o sabor doce e quente de Morainn.

Já estava prestes a pegá-la no colo quando escutou um barulho e ela correu até a janela.

— Agora você ouviu? — ela perguntou.

— Sim — ele respondeu, aproximando-se da janela e pondo-se ao lado de Morainn. — Acho que alguém está vindo nos visitar, e não é para oferecer os pêsames pela perda de uma amiga.

Enquanto ele falava, Morainn escutou o som da multidão cheia de raiva e ansiosa para fazer justiça com as próprias mãos. No passado, quando tinham vindo atrás de sua mãe, o medo os guiara até lá. Contudo, ela sabia que agora os resultados seriam os mesmos de antes. Surgiram em sua mente lembranças daquele dia, de como haviam pegado sua mãe à força, o ódio que impregnava suas almas os levaram a matá-la.

Morainn começou a tremer, possuída por todo o medo e a tristeza que havia sofrido quando criança. Tormand passou os braços ao redor de seus ombros e a puxou para si. O calor do corpo forte e a preocupa ção a ajudaram a se controlar.

— Não tenha medo, minha querida — ele disse com voz calma e a beijou no rosto. — Eles não irão nos pegar.

Tormand e Morainn ficaram surpresos quando Simon de repente apareceu ao lado deles.

— Por Deus, Simon! — disse Tormand, recupe rando-se do susto. — Temos que colocar um sino em você. Como entrou aqui? Estávamos olhando pela janela e não o vimos.

— Há mais de uma maneira de entrar na sua casa, Tormand. — Simon espiou pela janela e depois encarou o amigo. — Vocês têm que sair daqui agora.

Tormand observou o grupo de pessoas que se reunia na frente de sua casa.

— Eles não são tantos assim.

— Em breve serão, meu amigo.

— Bem, talvez com meus homens e alguns dos seus, poderíamos...

— Lutar com eles? Eu realmente não gostaria de matar cidadãos inocentes, mesmo que sejam idiotas. Agora são muito mais do que sussurros de desconfian ça, ameaças e alguns insultos, Tormand. Katherine era muito querida, e esta gente está com sede de san gue, o seu — ele olhou para Morainn — e o dela.

— Morainn? Por quê? Há alguma coisa que você não me contou, Simon?

— Eles estão atrás de mim porque sou a bruxa Ross. Assim como fizeram com minha mãe.

Simon praguejou, baixinho.

— Eles a querem porque pensam que a senhorita está ajudando Tormand a matar essas mulheres ou evitando que ele seja enforcado pelo que fez.

— Mas é claro — ela resmungou. — Não importa que eu tenha me encontrado com ele somente depois do segundo crime.

— Magda está por trás de tudo isso.

— Ela certamente não tem ajudado, mas não acho que ela esteja guiando essa multidão pela rua. Agora peguem tudo que acham que irão precisar. Vou levá-los a um esconderijo — Vendo o rosto tei moso de Tormand, Simon sabia que uma discussão estava a caminho e não havia tempo pára isso. — Sir John também insistiu em dizer que vocês devem partir. Ele disse que Katherine o preveniu sobre o humor das pessoas da cidade e que ela achava que estavam sendo envenenadas por alguém.

— Os assassinos? — indagou Morainn.

— Talvez, mas também poderia ser qualquer um. Eu...

O que quer que Simon estava para dizer foi inter rompido por uma pedra que atravessou o vidro da janela e caiu diante deles. Tormand protegeu Morainn com o corpo e sentiu os pedaços de vidro atingir sua pele sobre a camisa. Um rápido olhar pelo bura co que a pedra fez no caro vidro, e ele concluiu que poderia haver mais pedras, e a multidão logo invadiria sua casa.

— Vá. — Ele empurrou Morainn para a porta.

— Pegue algumas coisas, e então iremos embora.

— Walin... — ela começou a dizer enquanto trope çava até a porta.

— Ele ficará a salvo com a minha família, Simon e Walter. Depressa — ele ordenou.

Depois que ela se foi, ele olhou para Simon.

— Pode nos tirar daqui?

— Sim. Seus irmãos e primos estão chegando. Pegue você também algumas coisas e então os levarei para o lugar que encontrei. Enquanto fugimos, seus irmãos poderão enfrentar a multidão e tentar mandá-los de volta para suas casas.

Praguejando, Tormand foi a seu quarto e colocou algumas roupas numa bolsa.. Pegou sua espada e algumas facas. Ele queria ficar, entretanto sabia que era seu orgulho falando. Havia muito pouco que um homem poderia fazer contra uma multidão determina da. Mesmo quatro Murray armados não seriam sufi cientes para conter aquelas pessoas por muito tempo. E também havia Morainn. Ele não poderia mantê-la a salvo naquele lugar.

Enquanto fugiam pelos fundos onde três cavalos os esperavam, selados e carregados de mantimentos, Tormand podia ouvir os familiares gritando para a multidão. Rezou para que os parentes não fossem feri dos e para que Morainn e ele conseguissem escapar. Com a espada na mão, Simon os guiava silenciosa mente pelas ruas escuras, para longe do perigo.

Tomaram um longo caminho pela cidade e seguiram fora da estrada, a oeste. Tormand observava Morainn de perto, mas não pelo fato de ela não saber cavalgar, e sim pela expressão de seu rosto. Ela continuava assustada, não importando o quanto aumentava a distância entre eles e a multidão. Lembrou-se de que ela havia comentado alguma coisa envolvendo a mãe e estremeceu. Tinha sido uma multidão como aquela que ceifara a vida de sua mãe, deixando-a órfã.

Quando pensava em perguntar a Simon se estavam chegando, surgiu uma torre em ruínas. Tormand franziu o cenho ao se aproximarem. Eles poderiam estar protegidos ali, mas não se chovesse. Embora já tivesse vivido algum tempo em lugares simples como aquele, não estava muito disposto a passar por aquilo de novo. Todavia sua preocupação maior era com Morainn. Só quando pararam e desmontaram dos cavalos, ele percebeu que alguns reparos haviam sido feitos.

— É aqui — informou Simon, enquanto Tormand ajudava Morainn a descer do cavalo.

— Rústico — opinou Tormand ao colocar o braço sobre os ombros de Morainn, ignorando o fato de ela estar sem firmeza depois do que muitos considera riam uma curta cavalgada, mas que para ela fora um grande esforço.

— Um pouco, mas não é tão ruim quanto parece. Vamos entrar.

Sentindo que Morainn estava mais firme, Tormand a segurou pela mão e seguiu o amigo. Num primei ro momento, parecia apenas uma grande ruína, mas então viraram um corredor e Tormand respirou, aliviado. Atrás da grossa porta que Simon abrira, apareceu um lugar com um amplo espaço dividido em uma área para cozinhar, outra para dormir e um canto mais reservado para servir como banheiro. Uma cama grande estava encostada contra uma parede e havia barris, um de bebida e outro com suprimentos. Ele ficou satisfeito e ao mesmo tempo surpreso. Estava recebendo bem a idéia de seu retiro confortá vel, mas ainda assim era uma prisão, onde teria que se esconder não sabia até quando.

Morainn andava pelo enorme quarto, notando que o lugar estava limpo e bem equipado. Após tocar a cama, descobriu um colchão de penas muito macio. Tormand e ela podiam estar se escondendo como dois foras da lei, no entanto estariam confortáveis.

— Quando arrumou tudo isso? — perguntou a Simon, colocando sua pequena bagagem próxima a um baú, perto do pé da cama.

— Comecei a preparar este lugar no momento em que ouvi a primeira acusação contra Tormand. Já vi muitos inocentes morrerem por serem julgados injustamente. — Ele estremeceu. — Onde quer que eu vá, certifico-me de que há esconderijos onde alguém possa aguardar seguramente até que a verdade seja descoberta e o inocente possa voltar para casa sem medo. Mesmo que alguns retornem apenas para pegar suas coisas e se mudar, porque não conseguem viver num lugar onde foram perseguidos.

— Onde a paz e a confiança se foram — concluiu Morainn. — É difícil se livrar totalmente do medo de que as pessoas se voltem contra você outra vez e não consiga escapar.

— Exatamente. Agora levarei os cavalos para um lugar seguro, não muito longe daqui. Sabe aquele sítio onde os cachorros fazem muito barulho? — Ele olhou para Tormand.

— Sim. Acha que as pessoas que moram lá são confiáveis para guardar segredo?

— Sem dúvida — respondeu Simon. — Eles têm um filho a meu serviço e acham que sou um gran de homem por dar a ele essa ótima oportunidade. — Sorriu. — Eles não deram muita importância a mim quando falei que havia recrutado o filho deles para meu exército porque ele era forte, habilidoso com a espada e inteligente.

— Acho que há muitos outros rapazes pobres como ele que gostariam de ter uma chance como essa.

— Talvez. Mas este salvou minha vida e lhe sou grato por isso.

— Para algumas pessoas, uma ou duas moedas seriam o suficiente como forma de agradecimento.

— Tormand olhou ao redor do quarto. — Este é um bom lugar para se esconder. Mas torço para não ter que ficar aqui por muito tempo. Como você vai saber se Morainn viu alguma coisa importante nos sonhos ou quando tiver alguma visão?

— Voltarei para minha casa que fica nos arredo res da cidade. Acredito que você possa entrar e sair daqui sem muito perigo.

— Quem vai cuidar de Walin? — indagou Morainn.

— Antes de sairmos fui ao quarto dele e disse que ia ficar um tempo fora, mas não tenho certeza de que ele estivesse suficientemente acordado para me entender. Apenas preciso saber se ele estará seguro.

— Walin continuará sendo protegido como tem sido até agora na casa de Tormand. Se isso se provar insuficiente, eu o levarei para minha casa. Não se preocupe com o garoto, Morainn. Ele ficará bem. Na verdade, sem você por perto, acho que ninguém vai dar muita importância a ele, nem mesmo os assassi nos. — Voltou-se para Tormand. — Eu gostaria que você fizesse uma lista das mulheres que são suas amigas. Encontrará pena, tinta e pergaminho naquele baú. — Ele apontou para uma pequena caixa próxima à mesa e uma cadeira no canto do quarto.

— Acha que Kat morreu por minha causa? — Tormand perguntou com medo de que não apenas ele, mas Simon também houvesse considerado essa hipótese. — Achei que todo mundo soubesse que ela nunca foi minha amante.

— Não sei, Tormand. É possível, mas estando tão perto de encontrar os assassinos de Edward MacLean, imagino se houve outra razão para que fossem atrás da pobre Kat. Algo que não tenha nada a ver com você. Vou dar uma olhada nos pertences dela e tentar encontrar alguma coisa que explique o caso. Portanto, uma lista poderia me ajudar a avisar as outras mulheres.

Morainn observou os dois homens se despedindo depois que Simon disse um polido adeus a ela, pro metendo que Walin seria bem cuidado. Então, foi arrumar as coisas que Tormand e ela haviam trazido. Aquele esconderijo era muito melhor do que ela ima ginara, porém desejava do fundo do coração que não precisasse usá-lo.

Assim que terminou a tarefa, foi se lavar e se pre parar para dormir. O pavor na casa de Tormand e sua primeira cavalgada a deixaram dolorida e cansada. Ela não tinha levado em consideração o perigo que correria ao ajudar Simon e Tormand. Ao menos não estava sozinha. Passara pelo mesmo tipo de terror dez anos atrás e não desejava sofrer novamente sozinha e assustada, aguardando a morte. Sorriu quando Tormand se aproximou, usando apenas calça e lhe estendendo uma caneca de vinho.

— Sinto muito tê-la arrastado para esta situação.

— Não se desculpe. — Ela lhe deu um suave beijo no rosto. — Sinto-me bem ao usar meu dom para aju dar alguém. Agora posso realmente chamá-lo de dom sem hesitar. Só gostaria que pudesse ter sido de mais ajuda. Acha que foi por isso que Simon não me deu outro grampo para segurar?

— Acho que, se você não tivesse sonhado com Edward MacLean, Simon teria pedido para que tentasse uma nova visão. Agora ele tem uma pista á seguir e fará isso a sua maneira. Se achar que não está funcionando, talvez ele lhe peça que segure outro grampo.

— Ele é muito preciso em reunir informações.

— Sim, ele tem um forte senso de justiça e fica profundamente ofendido quando uma pessoa inocente é obrigada a pagar por um crime. Significa que o ver dadeiro culpado conseguiu escapar, não é mesmo?

— Suponho que sim. Você não gosta disso, não é? Ficar escondido o deixa chateado.

Tormand pegou a caneca vazia da mão de Morainn e a colocou sobre a mesa. Em seguida, levou-a até a cama.

— Sim, fico. Mas, se eu tivesse escutado a voz de meu orgulho, estaria enforcado agora. Tenho muito medo de sofrer como meu irmão James. — Perce bendo que ela havia ficado curiosa, ele contou tudo sobre o julgamento de James, que fora injustamente acusado de matar a esposa.

— Não acho que você terá de ficar aqui por três longos anos, Tormand.

— Não? É uma profecia ou algum tipo de esperança?

— É um sentimento muito forte de que essa histó ria logo vai acabar. Aqueles bandidos em breve serão encontrados e punidos.

— Vou considerar essas palavras uma profecia. — Ele lhe tirou a camisola e jogou-a de lado, divertindo-se com o rubor que cobria a face de Morainn.

— Também contarei com minhas bênçãos.

— E quais são?

— Tenho um lugar confortável para me esconder e uma mulher para dividi-lo comigo. Duas coisas que meu pobre irmão não teve.

— Sorte a sua.

— Muita sorte — ele murmurou, tirando as roupas e voltando para os braços dela.

Morainn ia dizer que não era como tantas outras que ele tinha conhecido, quando foi beijada e logo se sentiu envolvida pela paixão que ele lhe despertava, fazendo-a esquecer a reclamação. O calor do desejo também apagou todas as más lembranças da multi dão raivosa de sua mente. Fazer amor com Tormand diminuía seus medos, enquanto seu corpo e seu cora ção se rendiam à mágica daqueles beijos e carícias.

Satisfeito e entorpecido, Tormand a segurava em seus braços. Ela adormecera logo depois de terem feito amor, plenamente saciada. O fato de ele conti nuar se mostrando atraído por ela era um sinal de que um sentimento mais forte os unia. Ele só não tinha certeza se conseguiria dizê-lo em voz alta.

Prometeu a si mesmo que depois que os assassinos fossem capturados, tentaria entender o que sentia e o que queria de Morainn. Haveria tempo de sobra para que resolvessem seus problemas e para que expres sassem suas emoções. Fechou os olhos e sorriu. Por hora, apenas aproveitaria o puro prazer que encontra va nos braços dela. Aquilo motivo suficiente para que se escondesse de seus inimigos em vez de lutar contra eles, parecendo mais um presente do que um castigo.

 _ **Cap**_ _ **í**_ _ **tulo XIV**_

Tormand acordou com um grito que quebrou o silên cio da noite. Um pé chutou forte sua perna e ele se virou para Morainn. Ela se debatia na cama como se estivesse lutando com alguém que a machucava. Esses criminosos tinham de ser rapidamente capturados Morainn precisava de uma noite de sono tranqüila. Ele odiava vê-la atormentada daquela maneira. Queria que ela fizesse amor com ele e depois dormisse doce mente em seus braços.

— Acorde, meu amor. — Ele tentou segurá-la com seu corpo antes que ela se machucasse. — É somente um sonho, Morainn. Só um sonho. Ninguém está machucando você. Não é preciso lutar. Volte para mim, doce bruxa. Volte.

Como da outra vez, o som da voz de Tormand a acalmou e ela parou de se debater. Ele diminuiu a força com que a segurava e a viu abrir os olhos. Por um breve momento, Morainn pareceu confusa, então o reconheceu.

Um sorriso bonito e sincero surgiu nos lábios delica dos, e ele sentiu o poder daquele gesto no fundo de sua alma. De repente, deu-se conta de que gostaria de ver aquele sorriso todos os dias, pelo resto de sua vida. Porém, logo afastou a idéia.

O sorriso não durou muito tempo. Lembranças dos horrores que ela havia visto em seu sonho roubaram toda a cor de seu rosto e encheram de medo seus olhos. Tormand foi rapidamente buscar uma caneca de sidra fresca.

Morainn tomou a bebida com avidez, e ele voltou para o lado dela na cama. Esse sonho havia sido pior que o último, mais intenso e assustador. Escutara e vira coisas que seria melhor guardar para si mesma. Tormand estava determinado a protegê-la, mantê-la a salvo daqueles assassinos porque ela os estava ajudando. Se soubesse que ela havia sonhado com a própria morte, ele a prenderia em algum lugar e a cer caria de homens enormes e bem armados. Ele também se colocaria em perigo com suas tentativas de mantê-la segura e isso ela não permitiria.

— Foi mais um sonho ruim — disse enfim, enquan to Tormand a observava com paciência.

— Eu percebi. — Ele a abraçou bem apertado. — Você parecia lutar contra a dor ou um inimigo.

Morainn não ousou fitá-lo nos olhos, pois tinha certeza de que ele veria a verdade. Tormand tinha adivinhado parte do que ela enfrentara durante o pesadelo, e ela não sabia se conseguiria disfarçar a surpresa com o que ele dissera. Ainda podia sentir as amarras em seus pulsos e tornozelos. A única coisa que a impedia de se esconder debaixo da coberta e gritar de terror era a constatação de que se seu sonho não tinha sido tão claro.

— Haverá outra morte muito em breve — falou com calma. Pretendia contar o que havia visto sem revelar quem seria a próxima vítima.

Tinha que ter muito cuidado para não levantar sus peitas sobre si, ou Tormand começaria a pressioná-la em busca de respostas que ela não queria dar.

— Aquela mulher louca parecia estar em frenesi, como se o gosto pelo sangue e pela dor aumentasse a cada morte. Sentia-se poderosa por decidir quem ia viver ou morrer.

— Tamanha maldade é terrivelmente dolorosa para quem as capta. Sonhos deveriam ser sobre coisas boas, e não sobre sangue e morte.

— Até que os assassinos sejam pegos, receio que meus sonhos continuarão sendo assim. Você esta cer to. É um tormento ver o pior e ainda senti-lo. Porém, o que me preocupa mais é que essa mulher parece saber quem sou quando estou assistindo a tudo. — Ela tremeu apesar do calor do corpo de Tormand. — É como se, de alguma maneira, ela entrasse em minha mente.

— Acha que ela tem algum dom?

— Isso explicaria porque ela é tão ardilosa. Não sei... pode ser que meus sonhos estejam me levando até ela. Nunca ouvi vozes tão claramente antes de começar a sonhar e a ter visões com esses assassinos.

— Talvez seja a violência das mortes. As emoções que a dominam quando você vê alguma coisa são muito fortes.

— É verdade. E tenho a sensação de os sonhos vão ficando cada vez mais vividos, especialmente quan do ela fala diretamente para mim, com um sorriso frio nos lábios, e me olha de forma ameaçadora.

— Você nunca me disse que ela sorri para você na visão.

— O que importa? Ela me ameaça quase desde o começo. Contei isso a você. Mas isso não me ajuda em nada a encontrá-la. Tento me lembrar de indícios, que possam indicar onde a próxima morte vai acontecer, quem são eles ou ainda dar uma pequena pista do lugar onde podem estar se escondendo.

Estranhamente, Tormand sentia que Morainn esta va lhe escondendo alguma coisa. Ele respirou fundo e tentou afastar o medo de que ela corria risco de morte, mas não teve muito sucesso. O ataque a Morainn que o levara a protegê-la tinha mostrado que a dupla de assassinos a queria morta. Tudo o que ele podia fazer era mantê-la fora do alcance deles e rezar para que fosse o suficiente.

— Viu algum rosto dessa vez ou escutou algum nome. Melhor ainda, imagina onde o próximo crime irá acontecer e quando?

— Escutei a mulher pronunciar o próprio nome em voz alta, Ada ou Anna, como se o dissesse a alguém. Também tive a impressão de que o homem enorme, que a mulher insiste em chamar de Small, está tendo muito trabalho para controlá-la. Ela parece mais sel vagem a cada visão, como se isso fosse possível.

De súbito, Morainn percebeu como Tormand cheirava bem. Ele também tinha um gosto bom. Ela enrubesceu. Eram amantes não havia muito tempo, entretanto ela estava se tornando uma completa liber tina. Continuamente sentia desejo por ele.

Por um momento, ficou tentada a distraí-lo, seduzindo-o, Controlou-se para não rir. Não era uma mulher sedutora, não tinha experiência nem conheci mento para tal. E também seria errado. Eles estavam caçando assassinos frios e brutais..Não era hora para joguinhos de amor.

— Dessa vez, pude ver muitos detalhes de um lugar. Havia uma ovelha — ela prosseguiu.

— Ovelha? Querida, a Escócia está cheia de ovelhas.

— Sim, sei disso. — Ela acariciou os pelos que contornavam o umbigo de Tormand e desciam até o membro viril. — Havia ovelhas ao redor de uma pequena casa feita de pedra, com um telhado de palha. Era um lugar rústico, o chão parecia de terra batida e havia uma fogueira ao centro, onde a comida era cozida, além de um buraco no teto para que a fumaça saísse. — Seus pulsos queimaram enquanto descrevia o lugar em que ela aparecia com os braços e pernas amarrados firmemente em estacas enfiadas na terra.

— Uma choupana talvez. Sei que há muitas delas na região, embora as mais próximas da cidade sejam as mais importantes. Os criminosos precisam de um lugar onde possam levar suas vítimas, matá-las e depois levá-las de volta para suas respectivas casas antes de o sol nascer. E a vítima? Você viu alguma coisa sobre ela?

— Não conheço muitas pessoas na cidade, muito menos as que pertencem à nobreza. Mas tudo o que vi é que ela não é muito alta e tem cabelos escuros. — Sentiu-se culpada por mentir.

Tormand aquiesceu, sem conseguir ignorar o modo como estava sendo tocado pelas mãos macias de Morainn. Enquanto dedos longos e finos brincavam sobre seu abdômen, sua masculinidade ficou rija, implorando para ser acariciada. Morainn precisou apenas olhar de relance para baixo para descobrir como ele estava excitado. Parte dele estava um pouco embaraçada pela falta de controle, enquanto a outra queria que Morainn visse o quanto o desejo por ela precisava ser saciado.

— Eu gostaria de não ter que ouvir aquela voz de gelo — ela resmungou, distraída com o que via pelo canto do olho.

Ela também sentia a necessidade de fazer amor com Tormand, uma sensação da qual ela acreditava que nunca conseguiria se libertar. Tentou olhar para outro lado, mas parecia hipnotizada pelo membro rijo. Sua mão quase comichava para tocá-lo. Ainda não havia segurado aquela parte do corpo de Tormand, apesar de ele já tê-la afagado em todos os lugares possíveis.

Morainn observou sua mão parar na borda da cal ça como se tivesse vida própria. Talvez gostasse da sensação de tocá-lo. Quem sabe Tormand também gostasse de ser tocado intimamente como fazia com ela.

Corou com os pensamentos. Exigiam dela uma coragem que não sabia se tinha. Apenas imaginando que pudesse ser tão ousada, deslizou a mão e o aca riciou de leve. Ele era todo calor e rigidez. Chocada com a própria ousadia, ouviu-o suspirar. Percebeu que ele estava gostando, apesar de não falar.

Tormand estava com medo de que qualquer coisa que dissesse a fizesse interromper a carícia e essa era a última coisa que queria. Por serem amantes fazia pouco tempo e ele ter sido o primeiro a possuí-la, ele não a pressionava a fazer nada, apenas a deixava livre para lhe dar prazer. Parecia que ela estava apren dendo rápido, descobrindo os poderes de sua femini lidade. Ele esperava que sim, pois passava um bom tempo pensando em todas as coisas que queria fazer com aquele corpo macio uma vez que a vergonha e a incerteza atenuassem.

O toque suave e gentil começou a enlouquecê-lo de desejo. Em silêncio, permaneceu deitado, sabo reando aquele toque delicioso, com sabor de algo proibido, de alguém que não queria ser pego em flagrante. Ficou imaginando até quando conseguiria agüentar passivamente.

Seu autocontrole desapareceu quando a pequena mão acariciou seu membro e o apertou de leve. Com um gemido, agarrou-a pela cintura e rolou sobre ela, prendendo-a com o corpo másculo.

— Eu deveria ir ao encontro de Simon para contar o que você viu — murmurou entre os beijos que lhe aplicava na suave curva dos seios.

— Ainda faltam algumas horas para o dia ama nhecer — ela disse e gritou de prazer quando ele lhe sugou os mamilos com avidez.

— Isso é bom, porque não vou sair daqui até que perca a conta das vezes que faremos amor.

— Você vai ceder primeiro do que eu.

Ele sorriu e moveu a língua lentamente sobre a pele quente e macia entre os seios.

— Adoro um desafio.

Tormand fez um certo esforço para se levantar de onde estava deitado, saciado, ao lado de Morainn. Ele tinha que ser o primeiro a se mexer para poder declarai vitória. Embora fizesse o possível para dar prazer às suas parceiras, nunca se esforçara tanto quanto com Morainn. Enquanto se deliciava cornos gritos selvagens de prazer que ela deixara escapar quando chegou ao orgasmo, ele quase ficara cego com a necessidade da satisfação do próprio desejo. Havia sido um exercício de autocontrole que consumiu suas forças.

Olhou para Morainn deitada de bruços, os olhos fechados e o rosto ainda corado pelo prazer compar tilhado. O único movimento que ela tinha feito desde que ambos estremeceram com a força do clímax foi se deitar na posição que estava. Ele foi o primeiro a sair daquele estado de inércia, porém seria gentil e não declararia em voz alta que era o vencedor.

Mas então ele tropeçou na espada e percebeu que era observado. Morainn parecia completamente satisfeita, e ele sentiu-se envaidecido.

— Já vai? — ela indagou com voz rouca, quase fazendo com que ele voltasse para a cama.

— Sim. E não gosto de ter que deixá-la sozinha, mas Simon precisa saber o que você viu no sonho.

— Ficarei bem.

— Esconda-se caso _perceba_ a aproximação de alguém.

— Sim, aprendi essa tática há dez anos. Não se preocupe comigo. Vá e diga a Simon o que vi.

Tormand curvou-se e deu-lhe um beijo antes de ir em direção à porta.

— Descanse, meu amor. Precisa recuperar suas forças.

Morainn riu, divertida.

— Ah! Se eu concordar, o seu pobre orgulho mas culino não será ferido.

Ele riu e apressou-se para pegar o cavalo.

Morainn suspirou e deitou-se de costas, fitando, o teto rústico do esconderijo. Sentindo-se fraca, pretendia permanecer na cama por um bom tempo. Tormand, de fato, merecia ser chamado de grande amante. Ela só desejava poder ignorar como ele havia conquistado tamanha fama.

Amava aquele mulherengo. Não tinha como negar. Seu coração estava nas mãos dele. Havia tentado ignorar esse fato com o intuito de não sofrer demais quando ele a deixasse. Mas fora um esforço inútil.

Ao menos poderia se consolar com as prazerosas e lindas lembranças que ficariam guardadas para sempre em seu coração e em sua mente. Suspirou e fechou os olhos.

Bem... esperava que as doces recordações não a ferissem ainda mais, intensificando a dor da solidão.

Tormand observou Simon surgir no saguão da modesta casa, parecendo precisar dormir mais um pouco. Estivera sentado ali por mais de duas horas, não querendo acordar o amigo tão cedo. Portanto, teve muito tempo para pensar e não estava certo se havia gostado das conclusões que chegara. Embora estivesse ansioso para falar, esperou pacientemente que o café da manhã fosse servido. Ficou surpreso ao ver que seus parentes também se sentaram à mesa, ainda sonolentos.

— Todos vocês têm ficado aqui? — Tormand perguntou.

— Não, somente a noite passada. Já estava muito tarde e a casa de Simon era a mais próxima — expli cou Harcourt, servindo-se. — Decidimos que não queríamos cavalgar ainda mais.

— Estavam atrás dos assassinos? — Tormand dese java de todo o coração poder estar com eles em vez de ter que se esconder, porém não reclamou.

— Sim. Mas, para variar, não descobrimos nada.

— Por que você está aqui? — indagou Simon a Tormand. — Aconteceu alguma coisa?

— Morainn teve outro sonho — ele respondeu enquanto comia.

— Ah, então ela viu algo que pode nos ajudar.

Tormand lhe contou tudo o que Morainn havia dito. Repetir aquelas informações em voz alta fez com que ele tivesse mais certeza quanto às conclusões a que chegara quando estava sozinho na sala. Sentiu a raiva crescer dentro do peito, enquanto tentava se convencer de que ela não tinha mentido para ele. Ela simplesmente não contara tudo, provavelmente porque não queria preocupá-lo. Harcourt suspirou.

— Então, voltaremos aos cavalos para procurar choupanas e cabanas.

— Uma que tenha ovelhas e um telhado de palha — acrescentou Tormand.

— Esses aspectos certamente limitam a quantidade — Bennett opinou.

— Eu poderia... — começou Tormand.

— Não — Simon o interrompeu. — Você já se arriscou o suficiente vindo até aqui. E não podemos esquecer a possibilidade de os assassinos estarem nos observando e descobrirem de onde você veio. Isso poderia levá-los até Morainn. Eles a querem morta. Lembra-se?

— Sei disso. Morainn sente como se a assassina estivesse dentro de sua mente.

— Talvez esteja. Sabemos muito pouco a respeito desses dons. Você mais do que eu, obviamente. Mas aposto que não sabe tudo sobre dons simplesmente porque tem um.

— Acha mesmo que eu tenho um dom?

— Ah, sim. Sua intuição é bastante aguçada. Certamente deve ajudá-lo em algumas ocasiões, É como se você captasse as emoções das pessoas no ar.

Tormand pensou sobre aquilo por um momento e sentiu vontade de negar, apesar de Simon já ter presen ciado uma demonstração de tal habilidade certa vez.

— Talvez tenha razão. Mas nunca considerei como um dom — concordou por fim. — Na verdade, sempre julguei uma habilidade natural mais acurada do que ada maioria dos homens.

— Não, é um dom. Um pequeno dom como do meu pai — interveio Harcourt. — Ele sabe quando o perigo se aproxima. Diz que isso o mantém vivo. Às vezes eu também posso senti-lo. Um dom muito útil. Não tão forte quanto os das nossas mulheres, mas útil.

— E eu aqui pensando que você me achava inteli gente — Tormand reclamou, sorrindo para Simon.

— Você é, embora eu odeie aumentar mais ainda a sua vaidade. Você tem uma maneira de olhar as coi sas que também pode ser de grande ajuda.

— Não tanto quanto os sonhos e as visões de Morainn.

— Sim. E agora tenho um nome, Ada ou Anna, uma pista ainda mais clara. Acredito que a assassina se chame Ada, apesar de não confiar muito na minha memória. Não entendo como essa mulher podia estar casada com Edward e mesmo assim poucas pessoas a conhecerem. Não consigo encontrar ninguém que se lembre do nome dela nem da aparência. — Ele franziu o cenho. — Até mesmo eu, que me orgulho de sempre reparar em tudo, não importa o quão pequeno seja algo ou aparentemente insignificante.

— Ninguém consegue ver tudo. Talvez o fato de as pessoas não a enxergarem tenha alimentado a loucura dessa mulher.

— Possivelmente. Pelo menos descobrimos que o nome de seu companheiro é Small Ian. Fiquei sabendo por uma fonte bem segura. Só gostaria que Morainn conseguisse mais informações sobre quem será a próxima vítima, apesar de saber que é difícil impedir um crime.

Tormand tomou um grande gole de cerveja e continuou:

— Acho que a vítima é a própria Morainn. — Ele afirmou com a cabeça diante dos olhares chocados de seus companheiros. — Ela não me disse, mas enquanto estive sentado aqui à espera de Simon, pen sei muito em tudo o que ela me contou.

— Ela foi evasiva?

— Bastante. Após explicar que conhecia poucas pessoas na cidade, em especial as damas da nobreza, e por isso não poderia reconhecer a vítima mesmo que a visse nitidamente no sonho, Morainn final mente a descreveu como uma mulher não muito alta e de cabelos escuros.

— Pelo que está me dizendo, creio que ela real mente não quis revelar a verdade para não nos pre ocupar. Fico admirado por você não ter percebido isso na hora. Você é muito perspicaz em relação a mentiras.

— Eu estava distraído. — Ele ignorou o bufar dos outros. — Ela pode não ter feito de propósito.

— Tem razão — opinou Uillian. — Ela não é uma mulher...

— Furtiva? — Tormand concluiu.

— Isso mesmo, você é bom com as palavras. Ela somente deu as respostas de que você precisava para que parasse de pressioná-la sobre o assunto ou talvez ela também estivesse distraída...

— Esse tipo de distração, sem dúvida, é muito mais agradável do que ficar em cima de um cavalo o dia inteiro — reclamou Rory.

Já estava quase no meio da tarde quando Tormand partiu. Haviam falado tanto sobre o sonho de Morainn, que cada vez que ele repetia o que ela havia visto e ouvido e os detalhes sobre os outros sonhos e visões, percebia o quanto Morainn era uma mulher forte. De fato ela precisava ser para enfrentar tais coisas. O que ele queria, no entanto, era que aqueles assassinos fossem removidos, dos sonhos de Morainn o mais rápido possível. Porém, estava desanimado com a lentidão do processo, e, para piorar, Morainn sonhara com a própria morte.

Atento para que ninguém o seguisse, rumava para fora da cidade, rezando para que o fim daquela afli ção estivesse próximo e que Morainn sobrevivesse para comemorar com ele.

 _ **Cap**_ _ **í**_ _ **tulo XV**_

Parado à porta do quarto que dividia com Morainn, Tormand esforçava-se para manter a calma. Resmungara o caminho todo de volta, com raiva e depois com compreensão, o motivo de ela não ter-lhe contado a verdade. Naquele momento não seria bom entrar e exigir que ela contasse tudo o que tinha visto no sonho. O confronto não teria propósito algum a não ser amenizar um pouco da raiva que ainda corria em suas veias. Não podia nem dizer que ela menti ra, já que ela apenas não havia contado tudo. Ainda tinha a sensação de que ela sentia que o estava pro tegendo de alguma maneira. Imaginou se seria justo privá-la daquele sentimento.

Ela se movia graciosamente e com eficiência, enquanto preparava o jantar. Um aroma de coelho cozido tomou conta do ar e atingiu o estômago de Tormand. Ele não comera nada durante o tempo que estivera na casa de Simon. Passara o dia todo apenas com uma pequena refeição no café da manhã. Quando havia se dado conta de que Morainn sonhara com a própria morte, perdera totalmente o apetite.

Tormand sabia que o medo que sentia por Morainn significava que seus sentimentos por ela eram profun dos. Isso explicaria porque ele estava tão zangado e até mesmo um pouco magoado por ela não ter contado toda a verdade. Não podia mais ignorar o fato de que a cada dia seu destino estava mais entrelaçado ao de Morainn Ross, a cada hora que passava com ela, a cada momento que ficavam um nos braços do outro. Não sentia mais vontade de fugir daquele sentimento nem dela.

— Ah, chegou bem na hora — ela anunciou com um sorriso. — Estou cozinhando o coelho que você pegou ontem.

— O cheiro está bom. — Ele entrou e foi se sen tar numa cadeira perto da lareira. Inalando fundo, acrescentou: — Muito bom de fato. Simon nos supriu muito bem.

— É mesmo.

Morainn serviu a ele uma caneca de cerveja. Ele agradeceu e sorriu. Era bom cozinhar e recebê-lo daquela maneira quando voltava. Ela, no entanto, podia perceber o perigo. Estava se comportando como uma esposa muito mais do que como uma amante, e Tormand Murray não queria uma esposa. Mesmo que quisesse, ele não escolheria a filha bastarda de uma bruxa queimada pelo povo da cidade. Um homem como ele procuraria na nobreza alguém, quando finalmente quisesse se casar e ter filhos.

Ao pensar em Tormand sendo pai do filho de outra mulher, Morainn sentiu uma dor tão forte em seu cora ção que teve vontade de gritar. Rapidamente voltou sua atenção ao cozido, para que ele não visse a dor em seus olhos e não quisesse saber o motivo. O cozido não precisava de muita atenção, mas ela esperava que Tormand, como a maioria dos homens, não entendesse muito de cozinha.

Quando readquiriu o controle de suas emoções, começou a sentir o silêncio nada agradável, havia uma tensão no ar que a deixou preocupada. Arriscou um olhar para Tormand e viu que ele observava a parede, melancolicamente. Alguma coisa o estava incomo dando, só que ela tinha medo de perguntar o que era. Sua mente foi rapidamente invadida por todas as razões possíveis que pudessem explicar o comporta mento estranho de Tormand. E, infelizmente, nenhuma delas era boa. Poderia ser por culpa de terem falhado ao apanhar os assassinos, ou pelo fato de ele estar preso naquele lugar com uma mulher da qual já estava ficando cansado.

Mesmo assim, ela estava curiosa de saber o que Simon comentara sobre o último sonho que ela havia tido e sobre a caçada a Ada e Small. Mas nada per guntou. Decidiu que seria mais seguro para seu pobre coração esperar que Tormand sentisse vontade de falar novamente.

Tão logo o cozido ficou pronto, ela se concentrou em outra tarefa. Bordar flores nos lençóis do enxo val de Nora a manteria ocupada, e estava feliz por Uillian ter-lhe trazido alguns tecidos para continuar o trabalho. A tediosa tarefa a ajudaria a evitar de se preocupar com as razões de Tormand estar estranha mente calado.

Não muito tempo depois de terminarem a refei ção e Morainn retornar ao seu trabalho, Tormand finalmente melhorou seu humor. Ele não era de ficar meditando, mas parecia que havia aprendido a fazer isso nos últimos dias.

Observou-a bordar lindas flores no que parecia ser uma fronha de travesseiro e sorriu. Ela vinha se esquivando pelo quarto como se fosse um fantasma, obviamente por ter percebido seu mau humor. A raiva que ele estava sentindo finalmente se dissipava. De qualquer maneira, achava muito estranho e tocante que ela tentasse protegê-lo.

Ele a deixaria manter seu segredo. Também não diria o quanto estavam trabalhando duro para encon trar a cabana que ela havia descrito nem como esta vam desesperados para encontrar os assassinos antes que Morainn se tornasse a próxima vítima. A impos sibilidade de se juntar aos outros homens para as buscas era uma das razões de seu mau humor. Morainn era sua mulher, e ele deveria ser um dos que estavam lá fora, caçando aqueles que queriam machucá-la.

 _Sua mulher._ Ele gostou do som daquelas palavras. Possessividade era um sentimento que ele nunca experimentara, mas, definitivamente, era o que sentia em relação a Morainn.

— Sua amiga pretende fazer um grande enxoval para o casamento, não é? — ele indagou, sorrindo, quando ela o olhou, assustada.

Morainn não conseguia ver sinais do estranho humor que tomou conta de Tormand quando ele havia chegado ao esconderijo, e, sem querer, respirou aliviada.

— Ela não tem terras nem dinheiro, mas deseja levar coisas de valor para o casamento — respondeu. — Todas as mulheres da família dela estão costurando e bordando noite e dia. Fiquei feliz por seu irmão Uillian ter me trazido algum trabalho, para fazer.

— Se todos os trabalhos forem bons como o seu, a família de James ficará muito impressionada. — Ele suspirou. — Desculpe-me por ter sido uma péssima companhia nessas últimas horas. Acho que estava com pena de mim mesmo.

— Porquê?

— Por causa da situação em que nos encontramos, esses assassinos querendo me culpar pelas mortes, o fato de eu ter que me esconder enquanto Simon, meus irmãos e meus primos caçam meus inimigos.

— Imagino que tudo isso seja um problema para o orgulho de qualquer homem.

Ele riu suavemente.

— Não parece que sente simpatia pela minha desgraça, meu amor.

— Sinto, sim. Mas...

— Ah, o infame "mas"!

Ela ignorou a provocação.

— Há uma boa vida esperando por você quando tudo isso acabar. E, se tivesse se juntado à caçada, poderia perder tudo, inclusive a vida. Se deixasse se levar pelo orgulho e fosse atrás desses monstros, decerto se colocaria em perigo. Outros poderiam ser mortos ou feridos, a multidão enfurecida poderia cercar sua casa durante a noite e tentar atacá-lo, mesmo que meia dúzia de homens armados estivesse com você. Ou pior, por medo e raiva lutariam contra aqueles que estão tentando protegê-lo e procurando os verdadeiros culpados. Aos olhos da multidão, aqueles que o protegem seriam vistos como inimigos. — Quando ela terminou, sentiu um pouco de receio de ter passado dos limites, porém ele não parecia zangado.

— Sei disso. — Tormand aparentou calma. — Por isso, não lutei contra a idéia de me esconder aqui. Confiei em Simon para saber quando seria o momento apropriado para que me escondesse. Mas é muito difícil aceitar.

Ela concordou com a cabeça.

— Eles já estão perto de capturar os assassinos?

— A corda está finalmente se fechando ao redor do pescoço deles.

— Bom, é o que realmente importa. É uma pena que aqueles que estão jogando pedras na sua casa não possam ser convencidos da verdade. Seriam de alguma ajuda na caçada aos assassinos, e você não precisaria ficar preso aqui.

— Bem, esta é uma ótima prisão, E eu realmente não seria de grande ajuda porque colocaria todos em perigo, ou então teríamos que ser muito cuidadosos para que eu não fosse visto por ninguém, o que tor naria as buscas ainda mais lentas. Como Simon disse, ele prefere agarrar os verdadeiros culpados antes que eu seja enforcado.

— Simon Innes tem um estranho senso de humor.

— Sim, creio que se deva por lidar com coisas horríveis. Ele está sempre acompanhando todo o mal que um homem ou mulher podem fazer. Às vezes pen so se esse trabalho não irá corroer aos poucos a alma de meu amigo.

— Ou seu coração. Alguma coisa que vi em meu sonho foi de ajuda para ele?

Tormand anuiu com a cabeça.

— Sim.

— O nome da mulher ajudou? Eu não tinha certeza se era Ada ou Anna.

— Simon acredita que seja Ada, embora não tenha sido capaz de conseguir nenhuma informação sobre a esposa de MacLean, já que sua memória não está ajudando a esse respeito. Ele também não consegue encontrar nenhum dos criados que trabalharam para os MacLean, o que é muito estranho.

— Espero que seja porque tenham fugido e não porque também estejam mortos.

Tormand levantou-se e estendeu a mão a ela.

— Vamos para a cama, Morainn. Deixemos esse assunto para amanhã.

Ela colocou o bordado de lado e aceitou a mão que ele lhe estendera. Tormand a puxou e parou bem na lateral da cama, beijando-a com tamanha paixão que a deixou zonza quando ele se afastou. Tormand apagou todas as velas, exceto uma, próxima à cama. Morainn sentiu-se menos envergonhada quando a luz do quarto diminuiu. Era uma bobagem, considerando todas as vezes que tinham feito amor, mas ainda sentia vergonha de ser vista nua.

Beijando o rubor das faces femininas, Tormand a despiu lentamente. Saboreou cada pedaço de pele que descobria, Deixava-o satisfeito vê-la entorpeci da de desejo quando a colocou na cama. Sabia que tinha provocado paixão em outras mulheres, mas era muito melhor com Morainn, Ela também agitava seu sangue de uma maneira que nenhuma outra mulher fizera. Com as outras tinha sido apenas um meio para que ele se satisfizesse fisicamente. Com Morainn, queria que ela sentisse toda a paixão de que fosse capaz, enquanto o próprio prazer vinha em segundo plano.

Livrou-se das roupas e se juntou a ela na cama. Naquela noite, faria amor como nunca havia feito com nenhuma outra mulher.

Morainn o recebeu, ansiosa, em seus braços. Via o desejo nos olhos de Tormand e não temeu entregar seu coração àquele homem. A sensação da pele quen te contra a dela a fez suspirar de prazer. Jamais se cansaria daquele sentimento.

Embora estivesse ansiosa para que ele a penetras se, Tormand ia com calma. Ela tentava controlar seu crescente desejo, amava o modo como ele a fazia se sentir com seu toque e com seus beijos. Gemeu, arrebatada, quando ele a acariciou e sugou-lhe os seios, arqueando o corpo enquanto recebia com satis fação cada toque da mão habilidosa e o calor da boca sensual.

— Ah, meu amor, você é tão bonita, tão quente — ele murmurou contra a pela macia do ventre de Morainn. — Você tem o sabor do melhor vinho.

Ela quis retribuir o elogio, porém o modo como os dedos experientes tocavam sua feminilidade tornou difícil pronunciar duas palavras coerentes juntas.

De repente, ela abriu os olhos, chocada. Ele beijava o triângulo entre suas pernas. Claro, era um pecado que ela não podia deixar que ele cometesse e tentou empurrá-lo, mas ele a segurou pelos quadris e a tocou com a língua. A surpresa rapidamente deu lugar à paixão que a fez arquear ao encontro daquele beijo íntimo, permitindo que ele lhe afastasse ás pernas e fosse mais ousado. Morainn não tinha certeza se sobreviveria àquela maneira de amar, que fazia seu corpo doer de tanto desejo, como se fogo corresse por suas veias. Tormand continuou a murmurar palavras doces e fazer elogios, no entanto ela estava atordo ada demais pelo próprio desejo para entender o que ele dizia.

Quando sentiu o corpo rígido como sempre acon tecia antes que atingisse o clímax, ela o agarrou pelos ombros e tentou puxá-lo para seus braços. Precisava senti-lo dentro si, mas não sabia como pedir. Então ele foi subindo, enquanto beijava seu corpo. Quando alcançou a boca, beijou-a, voraz, ao mesmo tempo que a penetrava fundo. Morainn gritou e passou as pernas fortemente ao redor dele. As arremetidas eram intensas e iam ao encontro do que ela ansiava. Assina que mergulhou naquele estado de puro prazer, ouviu-o chamá-la pelo nome, enquanto ele também era arrastado pelo turbilhão de doces emoções.

Tormand a manteve nos braços, enquanto ela se recuperava o suficiente para se sentir embaraçada. Tensa nos braços fortes, enterrou o rosto contra o ombro largo. Era o pior tipo de libertina. Estava constrangida e chocada por ter permitido que ele a amasse daquela forma, queria fazer tudo de novo.

Sentindo-a tensa, Tormand lhe acariciou as costas e sorriu ao reparar nos cabelos negros desarruma dos. Nunca tinha amado uma mulher como fizera com Morainn e tinha gostado do sabor de sua bruxinha. Ela era doce e nunca havia estado com outro homem. Não deixaria que ela sentisse vergonha de se entregar completamente.

— Pare de se preocupar, minha querida — disse e a beijou nos lábios.

— Mas você não devia ter feito _aquilo..._ — ela murmurou, incapaz de encará-lo.

— Por que não? O seu gosto é tão bom. — Riu quando ela gemeu e tornou a esconder o rosto na curva do pescoço dele. — Sei que também gostou.

— Mas não se trata de um comportamento apropriado.

— Creio que esteja enganada.

Antes que ela pudesse argumentar, ele ficou tenso e repentinamente se levantou da cama. Um momento depois, Morainn ouviu o mesmo que ele. Alguém se aproximava a cavalo. E não era apenas uma pessoa. Ela saiu da cama e tratou de se vestir rapidamente. Tormand se aprontou e se armou antes dela, movendo-se com a velocidade e a eficiência de um homem que conhecia o perigo e a batalha. Então, ordenou que ela fugisse por um pequeno buraco na parede.

Morainn desejou ficar ao lado dele, odiando deixá-lo sem saber o que ele poderia enfrentar. Contudo, havia prometido que faria o que ele lhe ordenasse, então ela entrou no buraco que a levaria para a floresta.

— Calma, Tormand — soou uma voz familiar. — Temos novidades.

Ao ouvir a voz de Simon, Morainn voltou correndo e seguiu para a cama a fim de ajeitar as cobertas. Quando Tormand destrancou a porta e Simon jun tamente com os Murray entraram, ela ficou feliz. Porém, o fato de estarem ali no meio da noite deixou-a preocupada. Rezou para que fossem boas notícias, enquanto pegava as canecas para lhe servir alguma bebida.

Levou um bom tempo para que o mau humor de Tormand se dissipasse.

— Vocês nunca dormem? — ele perguntou, pegan do a caneca que Morainn lhe estendia e sentando-se na cama.

— Não quando se trabalha com Simon — Harcourt respondeu, tomando de uma vez sua cerveja.

— Esta noite vamos caçar — explicou Simon, ignorando Harcourt, enquanto ele também apanhava uma caneca de cerveja e sorria para Morainn, agra decido. — Recebemos informações sobre as pessoas que procuramos.

Era difícil para Tormand controlar o crescente entusiasmo quando Morainn se sentou ao seu lado. Tudo aquilo realmente ia acabar? Significava que ambos poderiam voltar para casa e ele finalmente analisaria o que sentia por ela e decidiria o que fazer a respeito.

— Sabe onde aqueles bastardos estão?

— Era o que dizia a mensagem que nos enviaram. Pensei em ir até lá sozinho, mas me lembrei de que você ficaria chateado se não fosse convidado.

— Muito chateado. Mas a pessoa que mandou a mensagem é confiável?

— Sempre soube que era honesta. Tormand olhou para Morainn.

— Ficará bem se eu deixá-la sozinha?

— Claro que sim. Já fiquei sozinha antes.

— Não à noite.

— A porta é bem resistente e a fechadura forte. Posso fugir e me esconder se for preciso.

— Eu não pediria que nos acompanhasse se achas se que ela não ficaria segura — Simon intercedeu. — Ninguém sabe que vocês estão aqui, e provavel mente tudo estará acabado pela manhã.

Pouco depois, Morainn observou os homens par tirem e trancou a porta. Esperava que os culpados fossem apanhados e levados à forca. Por tudo o que aqueles monstros tinham feito, não mereciam menos.

Ela voltou para a cama e se encolheu debaixo das cobertas. Sentia falta do corpo grande e quente de Tormand enroscado ao seu, mas era melhor que começasse a se acostumar a dormir sozinha de novo. Tal pensamento trouxe lágrimas aos seus olhos. Se os criminosos fossem presos naquela noite, ela seria mandada de volta para casa e teria somente lembranças do amor não correspondido.

Não tinha dúvida de que Tormand apenas a deseja va fisicamente. Ele podia ter sido mais bondoso com ela do que com suas outras amantes, entretanto nunca sentira nada além de desejo. Em nenhum momen to dera a entender que haveria um futuro para os, dois. Ela voltaria para seu jardim e seu pomar, e ele voltaria para suas mulheres.

Essa constatação a machucava, mas tinha de se acostumar com a dor também. Quando tivesse que deixar Tormand, seu coração ficaria com ele.

— Como ficou sabendo? — Tormand perguntou após uma hora de cavalgada.

— Um garoto me entregou uma carta. Muito mal-escrita, mas compreensível. O velho Geordie disse ter visto quem estamos procurando. Contou que estão numa cabana não muito longe da dele.

— Vamos levar pelo menos duas horas para chegar à casa de Geordie, já que está escuro e devemos seguir com cuidado. Não acha que fica um pouco longe de onde os crimes foram cometidos? Pensei que esti vessem mais próximos da cidade, para que pudessem transportar as vítimas com mais facilidade.

— Eles não têm mais casa. Talvez fosse o melhor lugar para que se escondessem. Creio que aqueles dois agora estão muito mais preocupados com sua sobrevivência do que com as vítimas.

Tormand ajustou o manto ao redor do corpo quan do o frio da noite começou a incomodá-lo. Algo não estava certo, mas não sabia o quê. Depois de tanta busca e tantas mortes a solução daquele caso parecia fácil demais.

— Assassinos espertos como eles não evitariam ser vistos?

— Você está tendo um mau pressentimento?

— É que, de repente, a solução do caso ficou fácil demais.

— Espera uma luta?

— Talvez, ou apenas desejasse uma.

Quando chegaram à cabana do velho Geordie, Tormand soube que não conseguiria chegar ao escon derijo na torre antes do amanhecer do dia seguinte, a não ser que ele voltasse naquele momento. Estava tentado a fazê-lo, levando os outros com ele. Seus instintos praticamente gritavam que aquilo era uma armadilha.

O velho Geordie abriu a porta com os olhos pesados de sono após Simon bater muito, e Tormand começar a se sentir inquieto e alarmado. O homem não parecia estar esperando visitas. Tormand ouviu quando os companheiros atrás dele tiraram as espadas das bainhas. Uma olhada no cenho franzido de Simon disse-lhe que o amigo também estava desconfiado. Ele não podia ver, ouvir nem sentir o cheiro de ninguém ao redor, o que seria, impossível caso dois raivosos assassinos se escondessem nos arredores da casa de Geordie.

Então, percebeu que a armadilha não havia sido preparada para ele nem para os homens que estavam com ele, mas para alguém que tinha sido deixado para trás. Tormand lutou contra a vontade de montar em seu cavalo e correr de volta ao esconderijo na torre. Ele não tinha certeza se era uma armadilha para Morainn ou apenas o medo que vinha sentindo desde que esse tormento começara. Pelo menos ajudaria se desco brissem por que estavam na casa de Geordie quando obviamente não eram esperados e quem teria escrito a mensagem que os levara até lá.

— Algo errado, meu amigo? — Geordie perguntou a Simon.

— Diga você — respondeu Simon. — Não me mandou uma mensagem para que viesse -encontrá-lo aqui?

— E por que eu faria isso?

— Sua carta dizia que sabe onde estão os crimino sos que procuro.

— Carta? Mal sei escrever meu próprio nome. Se eu soubesse de algo mandaria um de meus conheci dos falar com você, mas nunca escreveria uma carta. — Simon então mostrou a mensagem a Geordie, mas o homem balançou a cabeça negativamente. — Deixe-me acender algumas velas. Não consigo ver nada no escuro.

Tormand seguiu Simon ao interior da cabana, enquanto os outros se colocavam de guarda ao redor da casa, no caso de ser uma armadilha. Notou que Geordie tinha uma enorme faca em cima da mesa e que a cabana se revelava maior do que aparentava. Geordie não era exatamente um pobre pastor de ove lhas. Quando as velas foram acesas, Simon entregou a carta ao velho homem. Enquanto aguardava, tenso, o que o homem ia dizer, Tormand ficou imaginando que ligação Geordie tinha com Simon, pois poucas pessoas chamavam sir Simon Innes de amigo.

— Como já disse, não fui eu quem escreveu esta carta — o velho falou, devolvendo a mensagem a Simon. — Não consigo ler muito bem. Não o sufi ciente para escrever algo assim.

— Tem alguma idéia de quem poderia tê-la escrito?

— Parece a letra de minha prima. A velha rabugenta aprendeu a escrever sozinha, para poder registrar seus remédios e ganhos.

— E onde está sua prima?

— Aqui, infelizmente. Ela chegou a noite passa da, dizendo que tinha acabado de fazer um parto e que gostaria de dormir aqui. — Ele fez uma careta em direção a escada que levava ao andar de cima.

— Ela alegou que queria dar uma olhada nas minhas terras para procurar algumas ervas. Não acreditei muito nessa história. — Olhou de volta para Simon.

— O que a carta diz?

— Que você tinha informações sobre os assassinos que venho tentando apanhar, que sabia onde eles estavam se escondendo.

— Não, não sei nada sobre isso, mas se foi Ide quem escreveu a carta, ela deve saber de alguma coisa. Vou chamá-la.

Tormand ficou tenso ao ouvir o nome Ide. Era a mulher que havia instigado a multidão na frente da casa dos Redmond. Também fora ela quem tinha guiado a multidão para matar a mãe de Morainn e expulsá-la da cidade quando era apenas uma crian ça. Agora ele tinha certeza de que se tratava de uma armadilha para Morainn. Quando se voltou para a porta, Simon o segurou pelo braço.

— Calma, Tormand — pediu o amigo. — Precisamos saber o que está acontecendo.

— Essa velha está querendo arranjar alguém para matar sua rival — gritou Tormand.

— Talvez você esteja certo. Mas se acalme e pense um momento. Significa que a velha conhece os assas sinos e pode saber onde estão se escondendo. Talvez tenha sido ela quem cuidou dos ferimentos dos dois depois que atacaram Morainn.

Com aquelas palavras, Simon conseguiu convencer Tormand a permanecer onde estava, e não voltar para a torre a fim de se certificar de que Morainn estava bem. Foi o que também o ajudou a se controlar para que não agarrasse a velha Ide, enquanto Geordie des cia com ela pelas escadas, e lhe arrancasse a verdade.

No momento em que a mulher ficou diante deles, Tormand soube que era ela quem estava por trás de tudo e que havia tramado para que Morainn fosse morta. Havia um brilho de triunfo em seus olhos.

— Isto é trabalho seu? — Simon perguntou, mos trando a carta a Ide.

— Sim — ela respondeu e cruzou os braços sobre o peito. — Não sei por que o senhor está tentando apanhá-los. Deveria prender o verdadeiro assassino. — Olhou para Tormand. — Ele e sua bruxa estão causando todo o problema.

— Não é apenas má, é também uma tola.

Ide olhou para Simon, espantada.

— Não tem o direito de falar assim comigo! Só estou fazendo o que o senhor já deveria ter feito, ten tando banir o mal de nossa cidade para sempre.

Tormand ficou chocado quando Simon agarrou a velha pelos braços e a empurrou contra a parede. Nunca o vira tão furioso. Simon devia ter perdido o controle ou estava bem perto. Ele podia entendê-lo. A cada palavra dita por aquela víbora, ele tinha que se controlar muito para não estapeá-la. Viu que Geordie havia cruzado os braços e ficara observan do a cena, sem tomar nenhuma atitude para impedir Simon.

— Geordie — a mulher gritou, tentando se libertar, das mãos de Simon.

— Diga tudo a ele, Ide. Se eu fosse você, falaria o mais rápido possível. Nunca gostei muito de você, mas se for enforcada por ter participado desses crimes hediondos, vai envergonhar o meu nome. Por isso peço que seja honesta e útil agora, e sir Simon não a mandará para o cadafalso junto com os outros.

Após lançar um olhar furioso para os homens, Ide começou a falar.

 _ **Cap**_ _ **í**_ _ **tulo XVI**_

Um leve farfalhar em um arbusto à sua direita fez o coração de Morainn disparar, fila não devia ter saído, não importava o quanto o sol da manhã fosse tentador, Simon e os outros disseram que logo capturariam os assassinos, mas talvez tivessem dito aquilo apenas para melhorar o ânimo, dela ou deles mesmos. Poderiam também ter se enganado e ido atrás de outra pista inútil. Ela imaginou se conseguiria vol tar ao esconderijo rápido o suficiente para evitar ser pega.

Quando um cachorro preto e marrom de repente apareceu e se sentou diante dela, Morainn franziu o cenho. O animal estava ofegante e o rabo balançava rapidamente. Ela relaxou, pois o cão não parecia uma ameaça. Logo o reconheceu, era o animal que Simon usava para procurar pistas. Será que o cachorro tinha escapado e seguido o cheiro de Simon até o esconderijo?

— Bonegnasher?— ela chamou, e o cachorro latiu, feliz.

Ouviu-se um outro barulho em meio aos arbustos, só que Morainn não entrou em pânico dessa vez. O cachorro não demonstrou perceber alguma ameaça. Ela controlou seus temores e se deu conta de que Ada e Small eram muito grandes para se esconderem ali.

No entanto, ficou surpresa quando viu quem saía de trás dos arbustos.

— Walin — ela finalmente conseguiu falar.

— Eu tinha que vê-la, Morainn — explicou o garo to. — Eles me diziam que você estava segura, que eu não precisava me preocupar e que você voltaria logo, mas não me falavam onde você estava. Sei que você tem que se esconder das pessoas más, só que eles deviam ter me contado onde estava escondida.

Morainn suspirou, recuperando-se do choque de vê-lo ali. Os homens não tinham cuidado muito bem de Walin, porém ela não podia culpá-los. Estavam caçando assassinos. Pensaram que o menino sabia tudo o que era necessário para sua idade. Ela deveria tê-los avisado de que o garoto tinha um medo terrível de perdê-la, algo que ela acreditava que diminuiria quando ele crescesse. O ataque que os forçara a sair da cabana, o único lar que Walin conhecia, e o fato de ter ouvido a mulher falando que queria Morainn mor ta, sem dúvida aumentara o temor do garoto. Todavia, ela não podia aceitar tal atitude. Ele se arriscara ao fazer aquela viagem durante a noite e sabia que não devia tê-la feito.

— Como me encontrou? — perguntou, cruzando os braços e tentando parecer severa.

O que não era fácil porque ela sentia muito a falta do menino e estava morrendo de vontade de abraçá-lo.

— Segui Simon e os outros — o garoto respondeu, começando a se sentir culpado e incerto quando não recebeu um sorriso nem um abraço de Morainn.

— Eles estavam a cavalo, Walin. Duvido de que estivessem viajando devagar. Você não roubou um cavalo, roubou?

— Não. Não sei cavalgar, e eles não iam rápido porque estava escuro. Só que eu perdi eles. Então, encontrei Bonegnasher. Ele sentiu o cheiro do dono e veio até aqui.

— Não tente me distrair para não levar uma bronca, você sabe muito bem que merece uma.

Os pequenos ombros caíram, e Morainn nunca vira uma criança parecer tão triste.

— Eu só queria ver você e eles não me deixavam. Não me traziam para visitar você.

— Você não parou para pensar que havia uma razão para isso? Precisa ficar em segurança, meu amor. E o deixei lá com aqueles homens fortes e armados para que ficasse a salvo. Achou que eu o deixaria por outro motivo qualquer?

— Não. Vai me mandar de volta?

Morainn quase riu. Ele era muito bom em fazer aquela carinha triste, enquanto espiava entre os lon gos cílios, para ver se ela estava caindo no joguinho dele.

— Não posso, não é mesmo? — respondeu, fin gindo não ver que o menino ficou feliz. — Preciso ficar aqui.

— Então posso ficar aqui com você?

— Sim. E vai ouvir a boa bronca que merece.

Ele suspirou e a seguiu para dentro da casa na torre, com o cachorro logo atrás. Walin arrastava os pés como se fosse um condenado indo à forca. Ela não brigaria muito com ele. Apesar de todos os esfor ços para ganhar a aprovação de Morainn, o menino sabia que tinha feito algo errado e muito estúpido, ela não precisava insistir no assunto.

No esconderijo, gentilmente mostrou a Walin o que ele tinha feito de errado e todas as possíveis maneiras de se colocar em perigo, enquanto ela o limpava. O cachorro deitou no chão em frente à lareira e no mes mo instante dormiu. Morainn esquentou um pouco do cozido de coelho para o menino, e o cão acordou bem depressa quando ela colocou uma tigela de comida na frente dele. Era bom ter Walin ali, mas não podia deixar que ele soubesse. Ela também deixou bem claro que ele voltaria para a casa de Tormand quando os homens voltassem, e sem reclamação.

Seus pensamentos se concentraram em Tormand, esperava que ele estivesse bem. Torcia para que tivessem encontrado aqueles bandidos, embora uma parte dela não quisesse que isso acontecesse, pois significaria perder Tormand. Ela sentiu vergonha de seu egoísmo: Ada e Small eram pérfidos, assassinos frios. Um machucado em seu coração não era nada comparado aos crimes que ambos cometiam.

— Quando os homens vão voltar? — Walin per guntou, sentando perto do cachorro que tinha acabado de adormecer outra vez.

— Não faço idéia, meu amor. Talvez voltem logo se tudo correr bem ou ainda podem levar horas.

— Torço para que peguem aqueles bastardos, mas também quero ficar perto de você.

Morainn quis chamar a atenção do menino por cau sa do linguajar. Ele provavelmente estava aprendendo coisas com os homens, que ela não aprovava. Por hora, deixaria que ele imitasse seus, heróis, que ela sabia que era o que aqueles homens tinham se tor nado para ele. Mas quando voltassem para casa, ela lhe ensinaria como se portar diante de uma mulher.

— Se apanharem aqueles assassinos, Walin, poderemos voltar juntos para a nossa cabana. — Ela ficou confusa ao perceber que a notícia não o deixou muito feliz. — Não quer voltar para casa?

— Quero, mas vou sentir falta deles... Os rapazes têm me ensinado uma porção de coisas interessantes.

— Posso saber o que eles andam lhe ensinando?

— Tudo sobre facas, como atirá-las, a mover a minha espada de madeira como um verdadeiro guerreiro, a cavalgar e cuidar de um cavalo, embo ra eu não tenha tido muita chance de montar um, já que estão sempre à procura daqueles bandidos. Simon está me ensinando como resolver problemas também. Ele diz que sou muito esperto.

— Sim. É o menino mais esperto que já conheci, mesmo quando faz coisas tolas, como ter vindo até aqui sozinho. Você gosta de resolver mistérios?

— Gosto. Mas se eles pensam que sou tão esperto por que não me escutam?

— Sobre o quê?

— Quando sir Simon estava se preparando para sair atrás dos assassinos a noite passada, eu disse que não achava uma boa idéia.

Morainn percebeu que os homens haviam deixado Walin muito à vontade ou ele não falaria tão livre mente.

— O que Simon disse?

— Ele falou que não poderia ignorar uma pista como aquela. Eu ia dizer para ele que a pista não era muito clara para mim e que eu sabia de uma coisa que ele não, mas ele não teve tempo de falar comi go de novo. — Walin fez uma careta. — Ou então esqueceu.

— O que acha que ele não sabe?

— Que era tudo mentira — a voz fria que Morainn tanto detestava soou atrás dela, e Bonegnasher começou a rosnar.

O cachorro estava de pé agora, a cabeça erguida e o corpo alerta. Morainn desejou ter muitos Bonegnasher quando virou o rosto para enfrentar seu pior pesadelo. Ela também desejou ter se lembrado de ter trancado a porta.

Ada e Small estavam parados perto da porta, dentro do esconderijo. Small ficou atrás da mulher, como se a protegesse de qualquer possível ataque. Morainn percebeu que tudo não passara de uma armadilha, e pior, Walin tinha sido apanhado com ela.

O modo como aquela mulher sorria fez com que Morainn ficasse muito, zangada. Não era segredo que ela achava a idéia de matar Morainn divertida.

— Quem a ajudou com essa armadilha? — indagou Morainn, satisfeita pela calma aparente. — Simon não é tolo, você deve ter conseguido um ótimo aliado.

— A velha Ide — a mulher respondeu, vangloriando-se.

— Simon não escutaria nada que essa mulher dissesse.

— Não, mas ele confia no primo de Ide, que é um antigo amigo do clã de Simon. Ide nos ajudou a fazer com que o idiota do Innes acreditasse que a carta foi enviada pelo velho Geordie.

— Por favor, diga-me que fez o de costume e matou aquela desgraçada.

A gargalhada de Ada era tão gelada quanto sua voz.

— Não, não a matei. Ainda não. Se Simon descobrir o que ela fez, talvez ele mesmo acabe com ela, uma velha terrível, cheia de ódio e ciúme. Ela não tem senso de honra.

 _E voc_ _ê_ _tem?,_ Morainn se perguntou em pensa mento. Sabia que não conseguiria nenhuma pista de onde Simon e os outros tinham sido mandados, sendo assim não teria como saber se haveria alguma chance de ser salva. Mas havia outra coisa que a preocupava ainda mais.

— Por favor, não machuquem o menino — implorou.

— Eu nunca feriria uma criança.

Morainn não imaginava que uma assassina fria pudesse parecer tão ofendida. Será que Ada, since ramente, pensava que amarrar e torturar alguém até a morte era honrável? Com um homem como Small ao lado dela, as pobres vítimas não tinham tido a menor chance de lutar por suas vidas.

— Muito menos o filho de Tormand. — A mulher deu um sorriso estranho, de alguém mentalmente perturbado.

Morainn fitou Ada, chocada. Lutou para não perder os sentidos, pois precisava ficar atenta caso surgisse uma oportunidade de ela e Walin escaparem. Ficou imaginando se poderia acreditar nas palavras de uma pessoa completamente atormentada.

— Acha que Walin é filho de Tormand? — pergun tou sem conseguir esconder o espanto. — Ele teria reivindicado o garoto se soubesse que era seu filho.

— Claro que teria. Tormand possui alguma honra. Ele nada sabia sobre o garoto. Margaret Macauley era uma estúpida prostituta. Ela acreditava que o nobre se casaria com ela quando descobrisse que estava grávida. Triste dizer que ela não teve chance, pois foi mandada a um convento pouco tempo depois de ter se deitado com ele. A família havia percebi do que Margaret tinha uma alma de prostituta e a mandaram para lá, a fim de que fosse purificada pela Igreja. Eu estava lá naquela época e ela me contou tudo sobre seu grande amante Tormand.

A amargura na voz de Ada indicava que sua raiva estava aumentando.

— Por que ela não mandou avisá-lo? — Morrainn questionou. — Tormand a teria ajudado.

— Ela mandou, mas todas aquelas cartas de amor, contando que estava grávida e que seu coração batia apenas por ele, nunca chegaram a seu destinatário.

— Porque ela confiou em você para que as enviasse.

— Você é muito inteligente. — Ada não pareceu apreciar aquele fato. — Mas, infelizmente, a pobre-coitada morreu logo depois que a criança nasceu. Sangrou até a morte. Acontece às vezes, você sabe.

 _Principalmente quando se est_ _á_ _por perto de uma mulher insana,_ pensou Morainn.

Deu uma espiada em Walin e viu que ele obser vava Ada com os olhos arregalados e o rostinho pálido. Ele era muito esperto e com certeza estava entendendo tudo o que era dito. Mas a ascendência de Walin não era importante no momento nem a triste e trágica morte de sua mãe. Tudo o que Morainn devia pensar era em como mantê-lo a salvo daqueles dois loucos. Não podia gritar para que o garoto corresse. Havia uma grande chance de aquele gigante do Small agarrá-lo.

— Como Walin acabou na minha porta? — Morainn interrogou, com o intuito de ganhar tempo, enquanto pensava em alguma maneira de libertar o menino.

— Bem, pensei que tendo um filho de Tormand ele fosse me notar, então o levei para minha casa. — Ela encolheu os ombros com indiferença. — Eu não tinha gostado do convento, Meus pais pensaram que o filho era meu e estavam prontos para obrigar Tormand a se casar comigo. Antes, porém, meu pai decidiu que era melhor ter certeza se eu não estava mentindo e pediu a uma parteira que verificasse se eu ainda era virgem. Claro que eu não havia pensado naquilo e minha mentira foi descoberta. Eles tiraram o bebê de mim e o deram a uma das criadas. Depois me casaram com aquele porco gordo.

O temperamento da mulher se inflamava rapida mente.

— Bem, todos eles pagaram. E o porco do meu marido com quem me obrigaram a casar não está tão gordo agora. Nem a criada que levou o bebê e arruinou minhas chances de ter Tormand escapou. Foi assim que o garoto foi parar em sua porta, bruxa. Eu teria ido pegá-lo depois de ter me livrado da criada traidora, mas fui forçada a me casar.

Morainn concluiu que os pais de Ada haviam pagado muito caro por obrigarem-na a fazer o que não queria. Ela dava a entender que tinha matado a empregada, talvez até mesmo o pai e a mãe. Morainn não sabia o que fazer diante de tanta loucura. Um breve olhar para Small revelou que ele estava aler ta e a observava, enquanto a mulher se mostrava perdida entre as lembranças.

— Já é o suficiente, milady. É hora de deixarmos este lugar — Small se pronunciou pela primeira vez.

— Ora, aqueles tolos não estarão de volta tão cedo. E a bruxa quer saber algumas coisas antes de morrer. É apenas uma gentileza contar a ela o que precisa saber. — Ada bateu no peito do companhei ro. — Iremos em breve, Small. Sei que está ansioso para fazer com que a bruxa pague por todos os feri mentos que nos causou. — Ela olhou para Morainn e sorriu. — A velha Ide cuidou de nossos machucados muito bem e descobri que ela a odeia. Por isso, ela aceitou nos ajudar. Ela realmente pensa que é você quem está por trás dessas mortes e quer vê-la enfor cada. Ela a quer morta, bruxa. A velha estava disposta a fazer qualquer coisa que pedíssemos para que isso acontecesse.

Small se moveu para agarrar Morainn, que deu um passo para trás, imaginando desesperadamente o que fazer. De repente, o cachorro atacou o braço do grandalhão, que berrou de dor. Sem perder tem po, Morainn correu em direção a Walin, mas foi atacada por Ada, que quase lhe cravou as unhas nos olhos.

Quando Morainn se preparava para atirar a mulher contra a parede, viu Bonegnasher estendido no chão. Enraivecida, finalmente empurrou Ada contra a parede. A mulher gritou tão alto que os ouvidos de Morainn doeram. Então, Walin passou correndo na direção de Small. Ela se apressou atrás do garoto, em pânico. Small ergueu o braço e o sangue respingou quando ele bateu em Walin.

Morainn assistiu, com horror, o corpo do menino voar pelo ar. Ele caiu na cama, mas antes que ela pudesse se sentir aliviada, Walin rolou algumas vezes e caiu do outro lado. Ela já ia socorrê-lo, quando a enorme mão calejada de Small a agarrou pelo bra ço, torcendo-o para trás de suas costas com tanta força que ela mal podia respirar de dor. Então, Ada se aproximou.

— Também vou gostar de acabar com você, bruxa — ameaçou Ada.

— Milady, temos que sair daqui — avisou-a Small. — Os homens podem chegar a qualquer momento e vão impedi-la de conseguir o que deseja.

— Tem razão. — Ada encaminhou-se para a porta.

— Walin... — Morainn balbuciou, querendo perguntar se podia ver como o garoto estava, mes mo sabendo que não haveria misericórdia da parte daquelas pessoas.

— Venha conosco e, se ficar quieta, não deixarei que Small corte a garganta do menino.

Não havia outra escolha a não ser concordar e se deixar conduzir por Small, enquanto ele discutia com a mulher a melhor maneira de chegar ao lugar que planejaram matá-la. Quando o gigante come çou a puxá-la para fora do quarto, ela chamou o menino.

— Amo você, Walin. Diga a Tormand que nunca deixarei de sonhar com ele.

Small deu-lhe um tapa tão forte na cabeça, que ela estremeceu e começou a rezar ao ser levada embora. Rogava para que Walin não estivesse muito machucado. Também pediu que Tormand e os outros retornassem logo e assim ajudassem o garoto. Torceu para que Walin estivesse consciente o suficien te para ter ouvido sua mensagem e que a transmitisse a Tormand.

Os três saíram para o dia ensolarado, e Morainn rogou para que não chovesse, assim haveria alguma trilha que os homens pudessem seguir e, talvez, salvá-la. Em seguida, Small a atirou sobre a cela do cavalo, tirando-lhe todo o fôlego.

— De onde conhece Geordie? — Tormand pergun tou a Simon.

Ele precisava falar para se distrair, só assim pode ria parar de pensar no que poderia ter acontecido a Morainn. Sua intuição lhe dizia que devia encontrá-la, mesmo assim lá estava ele, parado enquanto _os_ cavalos bebiam água e descasavam um pouco. Ele sabia que a breve parada em sua louca corrida para chegar à casa da torre era necessária. Não seria de grande ajuda se um dos cavalos se machucasse ou morresse por causa do extremo cansaço. Somente isso o fazia ficar ali parado, enquanto Morainn corria perigo.

— Ele pertence ao mesmo clã de minha família — respondeu Simon:

— É um bom homem. Sei que não teve nenhuma participação nessa trama.

— Tem razão — afirmou Tormand. — Foi aquela velha Ide. Ela merece uma punição maior do que simples ameaças, mas não sei o que poderia ser feito para castigá-la, já que você prometeu a Geordie que não a enforcaria.

— Mas eu não disse que não ia puni-la de outra maneira. — Simon sorriu. — Veja, Ide tem um bom motivo para temer Morainn, porque pensa que ela pode tomar a sua posição de parteira e curandeira da região. Ela não é muito boa no que faz. De fato, chegou a matar algumas pessoas com seus métodos ineficientes, acho até que ela desdenha do bom uso de sabão e um pouco de água.

— Vai responsabilizá-la pela morte dessas pessoas?

— Não, porque assim ela seria enforcada e prometi a Geordie que não faria isso. Mas não quer dizer que eu não possa, pouco a pouco, convencer as pessoas de que estão arriscando a vida ao chamar a velha Ide para curá-las ou trazer seus filhos ao mundo.

Tormand balançou a cabeça, admirado.

— Engenhoso. — Ele não conseguia parar de olhar na direção da casa da torre.

— Os cavalos estão descansados o suficiente — disse Simon e imediatamente montou no seu. — Mantendo um ritmo constante, logo estaremos lá.

Simon mal terminara de falar, e Tormand já estava montado em sua cela, cavalgando rumo ao esconderi jo. Ele sentia uma enorme necessidade de encontrar Morainn e foi difícil seguir o conselho do amigo sobre o ritmo da cavalgada. Ele queria esporear o animal, exigindo que fosse o mais rápido que pudesse. Algo lhe dizia que chegariam tarde, que a armadilha que a velha Ide ajudara a preparar para Morainn já tinha se fechado ao redor de seu amor.

 _Seu amor?!_ Aquelas palavras atingiram-no tão fortemente, que ele quase caiu da cela. Amava Morainn. Estava tudo muito claro agora. Ela estava em seu coração desde a primeira vez em que a vira, desde o primeiro momento em que olhou para aqueles olhos azuis como o mar. Ele não sabia por que havia lutado tanto contra esse sentimento, já não sentia mais vontade de retomar o velho hábito de pular de cama em cama, cora mulheres que esqueceria rapidamente. Desejava apenas Morainn.

E esperava ter a oportunidade de contar sua descoberta a ela.

 _ **Cap**_ _ **í**_ _ **tulo XVII**_

Tormand diminuiu o ritmo para se encontrar com Morainn, quando viu a porta do quarto aberta. Dessa vez, ele se forçou a entrar, lutando contra o medo que sentia e tentando se manter firme. Respirou, aliviado, por não ver nenhum corpo retalhado. Reparou em alguns sinais de luta, na mesa caída, na bagunça espalhada pelo chão e no sangue perto da porta.

Um gemido o fez seguir até um dos lados da cama, onde encontrou Walin tentando se levantar, com san gue escorrendo pelo rosto pálido, devido a um corte na cabeça. Ajudava o menino a se levantar quando os outros se juntaram a ele. Logo Walin estava com um curativo, sentado numa cadeira e tomando suco de maçã.

Simon se encontrava agachado ao lado de seu cachorro. Tormand não conseguia ouvir o que ele dizia, mas o tom da voz do amigo dava a entender que tentava fazer o cachorro se levantar. Vendo como o garoto estava pálido e tremendo, ele se controlou para não sair correndo à procura de Morainn.

— Garoto, como você e Bonegnasher vieram parar aqui? — perguntou Simon ao aproximar-se de Walin.

— Eu queria ver Morainn — o menino respon deu, e as lágrimas começaram a rolar por seu rosto. — Eu sentia falta dela, e ninguém queria me deixar visitá-la, nem mesmo um pouquinho.

— O que aconteceu aqui, Walin?

— Aquelas pessoas malvadas apareceram. — Ele agora chorava muito, dificultando a compreensão de quem o escutava. — A mulher disse um monte de coisas horríveis, então o homem falou que _tinham_ que ir embora senão seriam apanhados aqui quando vocês retornassem. Ele tentou agarrar Morainn, mas Bonegnasher o atacou e mordeu o braço dele. — Olhou para o cachorro sentado ao lado de Simon, ainda parecendo meio tonto.

— Acalme-se, amigo — Tormand pediu, gentil mente. — Precisamos que fale com clareza e conte tudo o que aconteceu passo a passo.

O menino tentou se acalmar e respirou fundo antes de contar o que havia se passado em detalhes.

— Isso significa que precisamos encontrar Morainn o quanto antes e trazê-la de volta — Simon se mani festou quando o garoto terminou o relato.

— Vão machucá-la e depois matá-la — prosseguiu Walin. — A mulher maluca sabe quem sou. — Ele encarou Tormand. — Ela disse que você é meu pai e uma mulher chamada Margaret Macauley era minha mãe, ela foi mandada para um convento onde essa mulher malvada estava. Ela matou minha mãe e disse aos pais que eu era seu filho, queria que você fosse obrigado a se casar com ela. — Enquanto falava, seus olhos corriam de um a outro. — Acho que ela matou os próprios pais também. Você tem que salvar Morainn desses dois bastardos o quanto antes.

Tormand sentiu um súbito mal-estar e se inclinou um pouco para trás, mais do que depressa Harcourt o segurou pelo braço. Não foi por Walin ter dito que era seu filho que ela ficara atônito, mas por todo o sofrimento causado ao garoto por conta de uma loucura. Ele poderia ter perdido o menino antes de saber de sua existência.

— Agora entendo... — murmurou Harcourt. — Isso explica porque ele me lembrava alguém.

— Droga, não posso tratar desse assunto no momento.

— Não — concordou um choroso, Walin. — Você tem que trazer a minha Morainn de volta. Não pode deixar que aquela louca a machuque.

Tormand tentou ignorar a possibilidade de que aquela insana não estivesse dizendo a verdade e que Walin fosse mesmo seu filho.

— É o que importa agora. Sabe aonde eles foram? Chegou a ouvir algum comentário que possa nos ajudar a encontrá-la?

— Não — o menino sussurrou. — Apenas me lem bro de que fui atirado na cama com tanta força que fui rolando e caí ao chão. Como se estivesse sonhando, escutei Morainn dizer que me amava enquanto a arrastavam para fora do esconderijo. Ah, ela pediu que eu lhe dissesse que sempre sonharia com você. Não entendi muito bem o motivo. Por que ela apenas não disse que amava você? Ou mesmo pedisse que você tomasse conta de mim?

— Porque ela estava me dizendo para onde a estavam levando — Tormand deduziu, calmamente, com a esperança surgindo em seu peito. Então se agachou para fitar os olhos do garoto. — Pense bem, amigo. Eles não mencionaram nada a respeito de onde estavam indo?

— Não, mas se Bonegnasher não estiver muito machucado, ele _poderia_ rastrear o caminho. Ele mor deu o gigante no braço e tirou sangue dele. — Walin fez uma careta.

— Bonegnasher está bom para farejar — anunciou Simon.

Uilliam levantou-se e passou a mão nos cabelos de Walin.

— Levarei nosso amiguinho de volta para sua casa, Tormand, e esperaremos lá até que você traga Morainn de volta.

— Vou com eles, para reforçar a segurança do menino, a não ser que precise de mim, Tormand — Walter propôs.

— Estamos enfrentando apenas duas pessoas, e eu me sentiria melhor sabendo que Uillian e Walin têm alguém como você por perto. — Ele baixou o olhar e acariciou o rosto do garoto. — Conversaremos mais tarde quando tivermos nossa Morainn segura em casa. Certo?

— Certo.

Quando Tormand e os outros correram para os cavalos que os esperavam, Walin ficou feliz de ver que o animal parecia completamente recuperado. O cão farejou o chão e rapidamente encontrou a trilha desangue que Small deixara para trás na fuga. Dessa vez, não haveria Ide para limpar e cuidar dos ferimen tos do grandalhão.

Enquanto cavalgavam seguindo o cachorro, Tormand pensava em Walin e em tudo o que ele tinha lhe contado. Era verdade que era fácil ver semelhan ças entre ele e o garoto, mas não podia confiar apenas em seus olhos, tratando-se de um assunto tão sério. Nem era sábio acreditar no que um garotinho assustado pensara ter ouvido. A única coisa que o impedia de negar prontamente a possibilidade de Walin ser seu filho era que começava a se lembrar de Margaret Macauley e de seus grandes olhos azuis, iguais aos do menino.

— Recorda-se de ter ido para a cama com uma mulher chamada Margaret Macauley? — indagou

Simon, como se adivinhasse os pensamentos do amigo, enquanto reduziam a velocidade por um momento para que o cachorro pudesse farejar ao redor.

— Sim, e o tempo combina. Passei uma semana com ela há uns sete anos. Ela conseguia escapar de casa facilmente. Uma noite até conseguiu me fazer entrar, porque queria fazer amor comigo na própria cama, com os pais dormindo na casa. — Ele fez uma careta. — E a deixei logo depois, bêbado. Ela também tinha aquele brilho no olhar.

— Que brilho?

— Aquele que diz que ela estava pensando nas várias maneiras de me arrastar para o altar. Lá vai ele — gritou quando, com um latido, Bonegnasher voltou a correr.

Tormand tirou da cabeça todos os pensamentos sobre Margaret e o filho e pensou nas muitas maneiras de punir os bastardos que tinham levado Morainn.

Morainn reprimiu um gemido ao abrir os olhos devagar. Então, percebeu que apenas um deles abriu por inteiro. Ficou nervosa ao se lembrar por que o olho esquerdo latejava e só abria um pouco. Small a espancara quando ela havia tentado fugir assim que tinham chegado à choupana. O lugar tinha um cheiro fétido de ovelhas. Ela avistou as estacas enfiadas no chão de terra e se lembrou do sonho, lutou muito para que não fosse amarrada a elas. Porém, seu esforço foi em vão.

Por um momento, o pânico tomou conta dela ao sentir o barro na pele de suas costas. Estava nua. Tentou conter o horror que ameaçava lhe roubar a sanidade e levou alguns minutos antes que começasse a se, acalmar. Ficou com raiva pelo que faziam com ela e se agarrou a esse sentimento para se manter firme.

Disse a si mesma que Tormand viria buscá-la. De alguma maneira, o destino já havia lhe dado a grande esperança de um resgate, embora estranhasse que tivesse chegado na forma de um cachorro e um garotinho travesso. Decerto, Simon usaria o cachorro para seguir o rastro deixado por Ada e Small. Então, deu-se conta de que o cachorro tinha sido ferido e o pânico voltou a tomar conta de seu coração. Ela queria acreditar, que como o gato William, Bonegnasher ficaria bem e levaria Tormand e os outros até ela.

Assim como precisava crer que Walin se encontrava bem, meio machucado, mas, bem. Tudo o que ela precisava fazer era ficar viva até que seus salvadores chegassem.

Quando os carrascos se agacharam, um de cada lado de Morainn, ela os enfrentou com o olhar, embora cada um tivesse uma faca na mão e a fizesse tremer de medo por dentro.

Não se recordava de ter visto homem ou mulher com um rosto tão sem graça. Ada tinha olhos escuros, mas não eram de um castanho que chamava muita atenção. Os cabelos eram do mesmo tom dos olhos, nem cacheados nem muito lisos. A pele era clara, assim como as roupas. De estatura baixa, Ada era uma mulher que não chamava a atenção e não perma necia muito tempo na memória das pessoas após um breve encontro.

Isso explicava por que Simon tivera dificulda de para encontrar alguém que a descrevesse. Ada MacLean não tinha nada especial que alguém pudesse comentar.

— Está pronta para ser punida, Morainn Ross? — a mulher interrogou.

— Por quê? Por viver? — Morainn percebeu que a raiva em sua voz surpreendeu Ada. — Ah, imagino que muitas mulheres não lamentariam a perda de Isabella e Clara. Mas e de lady Marie? Ela era ino cente, seu único crime foi ter sido amiga de Tormand. Por isso, você destruiu o coração de um bom homem e deixou duas crianças órfãs. E lady Katherine Hay não era o mais perto que alguém poderia chegar de ser santa?

— Ela tirou meu pajem! — Ada, respirou fundo várias vezes e continuou com. a voz gelada: — A cade la disse que eu era cruel com o garoto, quando sim plesmente aplicava a disciplina de que ele precisava. Ela contou o que viu aos pais do menino e eles o tiraram de mim. Aquele porco com o qual eu me casei não me deixou arranjar outro.

— E por isso a matou?

— Ela era igual a todas as outras que usavam a beleza e a astúcia para conseguir o que queriam. Ela não tinha o direito de interferir nos meus assuntos. Nenhum! E você, bruxa, não irá interferir também.

O primeiro corte não foi tão profundo, mas doeu tanto que Morainn pensou que fosse gritar. Mas em vez disso, ela cerrou os dentes e se recusou a emi tir qualquer som. Não daria àqueles açougueiros o prazer de ouvi-la pedir misericórdia.

— Já interferi — disse, conseguindo disfarçar a dor e o medo que a consumiam. — Meus amigos sabem agora quem vocês são. Eles também sabem que vocês me pegaram, e não importa o que aconteça aqui, você vai perder neste jogo doentio. Não será Tormand que irá para a forca, mas você.

Morainn percebeu o medo nos olhos da mulher.

— Vi tudo o que está se passando e sei como esta história vai terminar — ela mentiu. — Você nunca será amada, lady MacLean. Será apenas uma blasfêmia na boca de milhares de pessoas.

— Faça-a gritar, Small.

Sorridente, ele deslizou a faca lentamente em direção a parte interna de uma das coxas de Morainn e depois subiu pela outra. Dessa vez a dor foi mui to pior do que a anterior, entretanto a fúria contra aquele homem e Ada fez com que ela se contivesse. Assim que conseguiu falar, amaldiçoou os dois. Antes, porém, rezou para que Tormand a encontrasse viva.

Tormand e os outros observavam a choupana para onde o cachorro os tinha levado. Ele queria correr para dentro com a espada em punho, mas o bom-senso prevaleceu. Ele não tinha nenhum conhecimento do lugar e poderia ser facilmente morto. Ao menos, Morainn estava viva. Todos ouviram sua voz ao exe crar os dois algozes pouco antes de pararem próximo à choupana.

— Devemos salvá-la logo. — Ele encarou Simon. — Como faremos?

Simon abriu a boca para responder, quando um dos cavalos lançou um alto desafio, relinchando, a outro. Seguiu-se um breve momento de silêncio que cortou o ar. Tormand olhou para Simon que concordou com um gesto de cabeça, e eles correram em direção à choupana. Um homem enorme saiu de dentro da casa, quase carregando uma pequena mulher de cabe los castanhos. Com um gesto de mão, Tormand pediu a Bennett, ao seu lado, que entrasse na cabana. Ele então se concentrou nos dois malditos que tentavam fugir da justiça que mereciam.

O homem já alcançava os arreios do próprio cavalo, quando Tormand se jogou sobre as costas dele. Com um grito de surpresa, a mulher tropeçou, e Simon a agarrou. Tormand prendeu Small no chão e com o canto do olho viu o brilho da faca que a mulher tinha na mão.

De súbito, Small deu um bote e jogou-o para lon ge. Sacando a espada, o gigante correu na direção de Simon e dá mulher, que lutava para se libertar e proferia uma série de imprecações. Tormand pegou sua espada, mas o som atraiu a atenção de Small, que abruptamente se voltou para ele. Ficou em dúvida se conseguiria vencer aquele homem maior e muito mais forte do que ele. Não demorou muito para que desco brisse que o grandalhão não tinha muita habilidade com a espada. O homem também parecia distraído com os gritos de Ada MacLean e isso foi seu fim. Um deslize, um rápido olhar na direção da mulher e Small perdeu a vida com a espada de Tormand enterrada no peito.

Após limpar a espada e colocá-la de volta na bainha, Tormand foi até Simon, que estava próximo de Ada, já muito bem amarrada. A mulher olhava para o corpo de Small. A tristeza era como uma cicatriz cortan do seu rosto comum. Então, ela se virou e encarou Tormand, o ódio em sua expressão era tão intenso que ele quase deu um passo para trás. A loucura que afligia aquela mulher começou a sair dela em forma de maldições e terríveis ameaças que preenchiam o silêncio até que Tormand pediu a Simon:

— Por favor, amordace essa louca. Preciso ver como Morainn está.

E Simon se apressou em silenciar Ada.

Morainn olhava para a porta por onde seus carras cos tinham saído de repente. Um momento depois, ouviu os gritos de Ada e seu alívio foi tão grande que quase acabou com sua dor. Quando Bennett entrou, tudo o que ela conseguiu pensar foi que Tormand finalmente havia chegado. Então, Bennett apanhou um cobertor em um canto da cabana e o jogou sobre ela, fazendo com que Morainn se lembrasse de que estava nua e amarrada em sacrifício a algum antigo deus pagão. Ela se sentiu seu rosto ruborizar, enquanto ele cortava as amarras de seus pulsos e tornozelos.

— Minhas roupas — ela pediu, suspirando por causa da dor que tomava conta de todo seu corpo quando ele a ajudou a se levantar. — Onde está Walin?

— O garoto está bem — Bennett a tranqüilizou, recolhendo as roupas e em seguida ajudando-a a se vestir com uma eficiência admirável. — Não tenho certeza se deve colocá-las até que seus ferimentos sejam limpos e enfaixados.

— Cuidarei disso quando chegar em casa. — Ela estremeceu um pouco quando ele teve que rasgar algumas tiras de sua anágua para que pudesse ajeitar o vestido sobre ela, pois este se encontrava esfar rapado. — Não posso sair daqui nua. — Embora tivesse cooperado enquanto Bennett a ajudava a se vestir, ainda se sentia fraca e tinha dificuldade para respirar. De repente, ouviu o som de espadas. — Tormand?

— Ele é um dos melhores espadachins que conhe ço. Agora, fique aqui sentada e se apoie em mim se precisar. Você tem mais cortes do que eu poderia con tar e muitos ainda estão sangrando.

Morainn não discutiu, mas lutou contra a neces sidade de fechar os olhos e deixar que o estado de inconsciência aliviasse sua dor. Apesar de Bennett assegurar a habilidade de Tormand com a espada, ela precisava vê-lo. Quando ele finalmente entrou na choupana, ela quase chorou de felicidade. Mas, o olhar que ele lhe enviou indicava que estava muito preocupado com sua aparência.

— Está tudo bem — ela assegurou, enquanto ele se agachava a seu lado. — São todos cortes superficiais.

— O seu vestido está encharcado de sangue — Tormand constatou. — Precisamos tratar desses ferimentos.

— Não aqui, por favor.

— Ela insistiu para que eu a vestisse — Bennett explicou. — E disse que cuidaria dos cortes em casa.

— Sim — afirmou Morainn, agarrando-se ao braço de Tormand com a mão trêmula. — Quero sair deste lugar. Preciso sair daqui. Agora... — Ela conseguiu com muito esforço dizer a última palavra antes que a escuridão caísse sobre ela.

Tormand mais do que depressa lhe auscultou o coração e constatou que estava batendo. Então, foi capaz de controlar o pânico de vê-la desacordada em seus braços. Estava viva. Naquele momento, era tudo o que importava.

— Você foi apanhado de jeito, dessa vez, não acha? — indagou Bennett.

— Sim — Tormand respondeu. — Como um peixe na rede.

— E o que fará quanto a isso?

— Primeiro vou me dedicar a cuidar de Morainn até que se restabeleça. Então, rezarei para que ela não decida jogar o peixe de volta na água e ir embora.

 _ **Cap**_ _ **í**_ _ **tulo XVIII,**_

Dor foi a primeira coisa que Morainn sentiu quando acordou. Lentamente, abriu os olhos e observou ao redor. Reconheceu o quarto de Tormand e mesmo assim sentiu medo quando se lembrou de tudo o que havia acontecido. Também ficou imaginando por que tinha vontade de chorar como uma criança perdida.

— Morainn?

Tormand levantou-se da cadeira perto da cama e aproximou-se da amada. Ela segurava o cobertor tão forte que parecia quê ia rasgá-lo. Então, ele pousou a mão sobre a dela, passando levemente os dedos pelas articulações. Por quatro longos dias, ele permanecera ao lado dela, cuidando de sua febre e esperando que voltasse para ele. Vê-la acordar, assustada, despedaça va seu coração.

— Você está salva agora, minha querida. — Ele se sentou na beirada da cama. — Small está morto e Ada MacLean foi enforcada esta manhã.

Morainn respirou fundo e soltou o ar aos poucos, empurrando o medo para fora, junto com o ar. Aliviada, percebeu que a dor não era tão intensa. Significava que estava se curando.

— Quanto tempo? — ela perguntou, retraindo-se ao sentir a garganta seca e dolorida.

— Quatro dias — ele respondeu, enquanto pegava um pouco de sidra com mel para aliviar a garganta de Morainn.

Ao ajudá-la a tomar a bebida, Tormand a estudou. No momento em que tinham chegado em casa, ele a colocara na cama e tirara toda aquela roupa suja de sangue. Ao ver o corpo todo cortado, ele quase caíra de joelhos. Achou que não seria capaz de esquecer tal visão nunca mais, mas, agora que ela estava bem melhor e que os- ferimentos cicatrizavam, essa sensa ção diminuía.

— Nora disse que ela e a mãe viriam mais tarde para banhá-la, talvez até mesmo arrumar seus cabelos, se você estiver acordada e quiser. — Ele colocou a caneca vazia de lado e segurou a mão delicada de novo, precisando sentir que ela retribuía o aperto, como prova de que estava se recuperando.

— Sim, quero — ela respondeu. — Quero muito. Preciso tirar toda essa sujeira de mim. Ada confessou tudo?

— Repetidamente e bem alto. Ela também tinha uma coleção de pequenos arcos feitos de mechas de cabelos das vítimas. Small era seu amante e seu criado. — Tormand balançou a cabeça, inconforma do. — É difícil acreditar que uma mulher pequena e sem graça como aquela possa ter cometido tamanha crueldade. Ela era tão... — Ele parou, tentando achar a palavra certa.

— Comum. Muito comum — concluiu Morainn. — Não havia nada nela que fosse marcante.

— Acho que será lembrada a partir de agora, nem que seja apenas pelas pragas que ela rogou contra a multidão que foi assistir a sua execução.

— Ah, sim. Eles se lembrarão de quem era ela e o que fez, mas duvido de que se recordem da apa rência dela daqui a uma semana. Acho que o fato de todos a ignorarem alimentou a loucura que nasceu com ela. — Após um pesado silêncio, enquanto cada um se ocupava com os próprios pensamentos ela fez uma pergunta: — Walin está bem?

— Sim. Ele logo virá visitar você. Ele fez isso inúmeras vezes enquanto você esteve dormindo.

— Ele é uma criança muito amorosa. — Ela sorriu e respirou fundo.

— Walin me contou que Ada disse que ele é meu filho.

Morainn estremeceu. Seu lado egoísta queria man ter aquela informação em segredo para que pudesse ficar com Walin só para ela.

— Ada não falou desse assunto durante a confissão?

— Sim, mas ela era tão louca que não sei se deve mos acreditar em suas palavras. Por outro lado, realmente tive uma amante chamada Margaret Macauley há sete anos e ouvi dizer que ela havia sido mandada para um convento, onde acabou morrendo. No entan to, ninguém nunca me falou sobre a criança. Ainda assim, há traços característicos de minha família em Walin.

— De fato, há. — Morainn contou tudo o que Ada dissera aquele dia na casa da torre.

Tormand praguejou e passou os dedos pelos cabelos.

— Ela vinha matando pessoas fazia muito tempo, não?

— Acho que jamais saberemos quantas. Acredito que, no começo, ela era mais cuidadosa em esconder o que fazia, para que as mortes parecessem acidentais.

Morainn mal acabara de falar, quando Nora e a mãe entraram no quarto. Ela ficou feliz com a interrup ção, pois tinha medo que Tormand lhe dissesse que tiraria Walin dela e sabia que precisava estar forte para discutir esse assunto, ia lutar pelo menino.

Assim que Nora e a mãe a banharam, trocaram-lhe a camisola e a roupa de cama e pentearam seus cabe los ainda úmidos, Morainn percebeu que não tinha mais força nem para arrumar o próprio travesseiro. E simplesmente cochilou quando foi deixada sozinha por um momento, enquanto Nora foi preparar algu ma coisa para que ela comesse. Minutos mais tarde, acordou com o barulho da porta se abrindo, quando Nora voltou com uma travessa cheia de pão, queijo, frutas e um prato de sopa.

— Sua mãe foi para casa? — ela indagou ao sentar. Nora começou a alimentá-la com colheradas de sopa.

— Não, ela está na cozinha, preparando alguma coisa para os homens comerem. Mamãe vai sugerir a sir Tormand que contrate as primas dela, Mary e Agnes, para que limpem a casa e cozinhem para ele.

— Acho que, apesar do que Magda andou dizendo por aí, sir Tormand é um bom homem para se traba lhar — Morainn respondeu entre uma colherada e outra.

— Sim, é o que minha mãe pensa também. — Nora deu a amiga um pedaço de pão com um pouco de mel. — Lamento muito o que aqueles insanos fizeram com você.

— Estou viva, Nora. Tive muito mais sorte do que as outras vítimas.

— Foi o que eu disse a mim mesma. Só espero que não fique com muitas cicatrizes.

Morainn parou quando ia colocar um pedaço de pão na boca. Ela não havia considerado aquela possibilidade e sentiu pavor só de pensar a respeito. Deixando o pensamento de lado, mordeu o pão. A vaidade era perigosa. Ela nunca se considerara uma mulher vaidosa, mas, definitivamente, percebeu que era um pouco. Contudo, decidiu que, quando esse sentimento de pesar aparecesse, repetiria a si mesma as seguintes palavras: _O mais importante_ _é_ _que estou viva._ Ao imaginar a reação de Tormand em relação às cicatrizes, começou a entrar em pânico. Porém, logo tentou, afastar esse sentimento. Se ele não pudesse suportar algumas marcas no corpo de sua amante, então ela deveria terminar com ele.

O que certamente iria acontecer em breve. Ao pen sar nisso, teve vontade de chorar. Seu coração ficaria em pedaços quando ele a deixasse, mas jurou que não ficaria lamentando por muito tempo. Ela sempre o amaria, mas também não pretendia ficar sofrendo por aquilo que não poderia ter. Seria melhor viver sem ele do que passar o resto da vida sem amor ou ima ginando se Tormand procurava outras enquanto não estivesse com ela.

— Está sentindo alguma dor? — interrogou Nora, percebendo a mudança de humor da amiga.

— Não muita. — Morainn achou melhor guardar para si os verdadeiros motivos que a chateavam. — Estava apenas lutando contra um súbito ataque de vaidade. — Ela sorriu sem vontade. — Nunca pensei que fosse vaidosa, mas pelo visto há um pouco desse pecado em meu coração.

— Todo mundo sofre um pouco com isso. Descobri minha vaidade quando James me pegou limpando um porco, coberta de lama dos pés à cabeça. Para piorar a situação, ele riu de minha aparência. Mas não deixei a afronta passar incólume, e logo ele ficou coberto de lama também.

Morainn riu, apesar das fisgadas de dor provocadas pelos machucados que ainda cicatrizaram.

— Não devo reclamar de algumas marcas no corpo. Quando eu olhar para elas, vou me lembrar apenas de que estou viva. Ainda bem que eles não chegaram a cortar meu rosto nem meus cabelos, como fizeram com as outras.

— Não quero nem pensar no que poderia ter acon tecido. Vamos falar de outra coisa. Walin é mesmo filho de Tormand?

— Não tenho certeza de que falar sobre esse assunto vá me alegrar, mas sim, acredito que seja. — Ela con tou a Nora tudo o que Ada havia dito. — Tormand diz que o garoto se parece com sua família e é verdade. Talvez ele tenha herdado da mãe os cabelos pretos e os olhos azuis, porém o resto veio de Tormand.

— E o que você vai fazer?

— Não tenho a menor idéia. Creio que os fatos serão apurados, mas minha intuição me diz que o menino realmente é filho de Tormand. Quanto a mim, sou apenas a mulher que cuidou dele por quatro, anos.

— Você é muito mais do que isto para Walin. Quer saber? Acho que é o garoto quem vai decidir essa situação.

— Talvez deva ser assim.

Nora logo foi embora, e Morainn foi deixada com sua melancolia. A melhor cura para seu humor era dormir um pouco, e ela fechou os olhos, jurando para si mesma que seria forte e corajosa mais tarde.

— Morainn? Está acordada?

Não foi o toque gentil de uma pequena mão em seu rosto que a acordou, mas sim a voz familiar. Virando a cabeça ao abrir os olhos, ela sorriu para Walin. A preocupação estampada no rosto do garoto desapa receu rapidamente, e ele sorriu de volta. Ela sentiu o coração apertado ao pensar que logo ia perde-lo para o pai. Alguém que poderia dar a Walin uma vida muito melhor do que ela jamais daria.

Ela o acariciou no rosto e sentiu uma enorme vontade de pegá-lo no colo e sair correndo.

— Agora estou. Você se comportou bem enquanto estive dormindo?

— Claro que sim. Os homens não me deixaram assistir ao enforcamento, mas não me importei muito. Eu não queria mesmo ver aquela mulher novamente. Morainn, ouviu o que aquela mulher disse naquele dia? Tenho um pai. É sir Tormand.

— Sim, e você é filho dele. Posso ver agora. Walin franziu o cenho.

— Não está feliz? — ela prosseguiu. - Você sem pre quis saber quem era seu pai.

— Sim, estou. Mas não quero deixá-la e ter um pai significa que tenho que ficar com ele. Os irmãos e os primos de Tormand falam que vou me encontrar com os outros Murray, que agora são a minha famí lia, meu clã, mas não sei se é o que quero. Só de pensar que você não estará comigo, fico desesperado. — Ele suspirou e encostou a cabeça no peito dela.

— Não quero perder você. Nunca.

— Walin, meu amor, você nunca vai me perder. — Ela brincou com os cachos do menino. — Mas agora você é um garoto crescido e tem um pai que lhe proporcionará uma boa vida.

— Ainda sou um bastardo.

— Sim, isso não vai mudar. Mas ambos sabe mos que muitos filhos bastardos ganharam honra e fortuna. Tudo que posso dar a você é trabalho num jardim e cuidando dos animais que temos.

— Você não me quer mais?

— Claro que quero. Não seja tolo. Sempre o ama rei como se fosse meu filho, jamais duvide disso. No entanto, isso é algo que deve ser decidido entre você e seu pai.

Walin se endireitou e fez um gesto afirmativo com a cabeça.

— Sim, de homem para homem.

— Exatamente.

Morainn esperava que, durante aquela conversa, eles se lembrassem dela. Morreria se perdesse Walin. Então, ela realmente estaria sozinha no mundo.

Foram necessários mais três dias para que Morainn se sentisse forte novamente e em condições de cui dar de si mesma. Conseguia até mesmo bordar um pouco o enxoval de Nora. Mas essa pouca atividade era suficiente para deixá-la exausta. Mais uma semana, e poderia voltar para sua casa e seus afazeres.

Ela não queria realmente partir. Tormand a visi tava várias vezes por dia, a família delevinha para conversar ou jogar xadrez, e todos tomavam conta dela muito bem. Estava ficando mimada e tinha que lutar contra a vontade de se agarrar a Tormand antes que ele a trocasse por suas outras amantes. Sabia que essa atitude não faria bem a seu coração nem a seu orgulho. Seria melhor ir embora com suas doces lembranças intactas.

E ainda havia Walin, ela pensou ao deitar na cama para descansar. O garoto estava dividido entre a alegria de ter um pai e uma grande família, que o recebia de braços abertos, e ela. Embora ele ainda não houvesse se pronunciado a respeito, ela sabia que Tormand queria o garoto e que ninguém ficaria do lado dela.

A cada nova história que o garoto contava do tempo que passava com os Murray e pronunciava a palavra pai, Morainn sentia-se mais triste. Estava perdendo seu garoto, tinha certeza.

Após uma suave batida na porta, ela pediu que a pessoa entrasse. Em princípio, ficou feliz ao ver Tormand, mas então notou que estava sério. Será que Walin tinha feito sua escolha?

— Há alguém aqui que quer vê-la — ele anunciou.

— Alguém que não conheço?

— Bem, não sei ao certo. Ele esteve aqui várias vezes depois do que houve com você, mas o impedi de visitá-la. Eu queria que você estivesse forte para falar com ele.

— Por quê?

— Porque tive medo de que a notícia de que você tem um irmão seria muito para você suportar,

Morainn olhou para o homem que surgiu à porta. Mesmo o tendo encontrado somente uma vez havia dez anos, sir Adam Kerr, senhor de Dubhstane, não era um homem que pudesse ser facilmente esqueci do. Era alto, mais de um metro e noventa, ombros largos, corpo atlético e tão bonito quanto Tormand. Sir Kerr tinha olhos azuis, além de grossos e longos cabelos pretos. Ele também tinha uma boca bonita, o lábio inferior mais cheio que o superior. _A boca de um habilidoso sedutor,_ ela pensou. O rosto parecia ter sido esculpido. Então, ela o fitou nos olhos, ouviu o que dizia e sentiu o sangue fugir de seu rosto, completamente atordoada.

— Eu disse a você que ela precisava ficar mais for te — Tormand se manifestou, correndo para Morainn e a massageando no pulso, numa tentativa de impedir que ela desmaiasse.

— Acho que, de qualquer jeito, a notícia a afetaria dessa maneira, estando ela totalmente recuperada ou não — opinou Adam, sentando-se confortavelmente em uma cadeira ao lado da cama.

— Por que contar a ela agora?

— Porque ela nunca esteve tão perto da morte antes — ele explicou tranqüilamente. — De repente, percebi que ela é a única família que tenho. Meu pai produziu alguns outros bastardos, mas nenhum viveu muito. Quando eu tinha como ajudá-los, já estavam mortos e enterrados. Sobrou apenas Morainn. — Sir Kerr deu um fraco sorriso. — Nossa família nunca foi boa em procriar como a sua. — Ele olhou de volta, para Morainn. — Ela começou a se recuperar. Se você tiver a bondade de nos deixar a sós, eu gostaria de falar com ela.

Tormand hesitou por um momento, querendo recu sar o pedido, mas então saiu. A primeira vez que sir Kerr tinha aparecido naquela casa, Tormand quase batera a porta na cara dele. O ciúme o dominara. Porém, a incredulidade do olhar daquele homem chamou sua atenção e o fez reparar na semelhança com os olhos de Morainn. Então, tentou controlar seu sentimento de posse, algo nada fácil depois de ter admitido para si mesmo que gostava do fato de ela estar sozinha no mundo, exceto por Walin, pois não teria que dividir o afeto nem a atenção de Morainn com mais ninguém. Contudo, sir Kerr acabou infor mando que era irmão dela e que pretendia contar a verdade para a irmã. Dando-se conta do quanto estava sendo egoísta e possessivo, Tormand decidiu que não era justo se ressentir do homem por isso.

Embora tivesse permitido a sir Kerr visitar Morainn algumas vezes, ele se recusou a deixar que falasse com ela. Tormand acreditava que seria um golpe duro para ela, naquele momento, descobrir que tinha um irmão. Achava melhor aguardar mais alguns dias até que ela recuperasse totalmente as forças. O fato de Morainn quase desmaiar apenas provara que ele esta va certo. Sentado no alto da escadaria, do lado de fora do quarto, ele pensava que talvez ainda fosse muito cedo para que ela ficasse sabendo da novidade. Estava perto o suficiente para ouvir se as coisas se agravas sem e Morainn precisasse de alguma ajuda.

Morainn observou sir Kerr parado ao lado da cama, e ofereceu a ela uma pequena caneca. Com um murmúrio de agradecimento, ela aceitou a bebida que tinha cheiro de vinho. Ao engoli-lo, o líquido rapi damente a aqueceu por dentro, e ela se sentiu mais calma quando devolveu o recipiente vazio a sir Kerr.

— Por quê? — indagou enquanto ele colocou a caneca na mesinha e depois puxou a cadeira para se sentar mais perto da cama.

— Porque meu pai era um velho lascivo — ele resmungou em resposta.

Ela tossiu para disfarçar a vontade de rir.

— Não, quero dizer por que resolveu me contar a verdade só agora?

— Ah, bem, quando meu pai era vivo ele não queria que eu mantivesse contato com os outros filhos dele.

— Há mais?

— É triste dizer, mas já morreram. Você foi a única que sobreviveu. Quando fiquei velho o suficiente para fazer alguma coisa, tomei uma atitude, mas os poucos que restaram não viveram por muito tempo. Tentei ajudar sua mãe, no entanto ela não quis aceitar nada de um Kerr. Tinha seu orgulho. Ainda assim, fiquei de olho nela. Infelizmente, eu não estava lá quando as pessoas da cidade se viraram contra ela e expulsaram você.

— Sim, minha mãe era orgulhosa. Então, por isso você deixou que eu usasse a cabana e as terras.

Ele concordou com a cabeça.

— Meu pai estava muito doente para saber o que eu fazia, mas consciente, por isso não a levei para viver em Dubhstane. — Ele deu uma piscadinha. — A bebida que você prepara é muito boa.

Ela sorriu, sem jeito. Era estranho ter um irmão de repente, um laço de sangue. Não conseguia deixar de se sentir desconfiada. Por que um homem sairia do anonimato no qual tinha ficado muito confortavelmente por tanto tempo?

— Apesar de uns poucos primos distantes, você é a única pessoa da família com meu sangue — ele prosseguiu. — Eu nunca havia pensado nisso com tanta seriedade até que soube que você poderia estar morrendo.

— Mas seu pai morreu há muitos anos, não foi? Por que você só se decidiu agora?

— Não lhe revelei nada antes porque estava indo bem sozinha. Senti que você já carregava muitos fardos, como a criança deixada na sua porta, pessoas comentando que você era uma bruxa e alguns tolos acreditando que podia usá-la livremente. Também herdei a reputação do meu pai por ter muitas mulhe res. Você não precisava de mais um motivo para que as pessoas comentassem a respeito. Quando ouvi que tinha sido atacada por aqueles assassinos, pen sei em resgatá-la, entretanto sir Tormand chegou lá primeiro.

Ele se inclinou para a frente, apoiou os braços sobre os joelhos e a olhou com atenção.

— O que sir Tormand Murray significa para você? _Tudo,_ ela pensou, mas não disse.

— Já que você parece saber tanto sobre mim, deve ter escutado que tenho visões.

Ele concordou com a cabeça.

— Tive algumas a respeito dessas mortes e pen sei que pudessem ajudar a descobrir quem eram os culpados — ela acrescentou. — Elas também me mos traram que Tormand não era o assassino. Ele e Simon concluíram que as visões talvez pudessem ajudar nas buscas. Quando os assassinos voltaram sua atenção para mim, ambos sentiram que eu e Walin estaríamos mais seguros se ficássemos com eles.

— Muito boa explicação. Mas essa não é toda a verdade. — Ele ergueu a mão para impedi-la de protestar. — Não importa agora. Podemos discutir esse assunto mais tarde.

— Quem sabe... Não estou certa por que sua repu tação o faria se afastar. Sou chamada de bruxa, sou conhecida como bastarda e pensam que Walin é meu filho. Ter um irmão com fama de conquistador não me teria prejudicado mais ainda.

— Não pensei no assunto com o devido cuidado. — Ele se encostou no espaldar da cadeira, cruzou os braços sobre o peito e lançou um olhar zangado para a lareira. — Nunca percebi o quanto precisava de você até acreditar que poderia morrer. E não quero ficar sozinho.

Morainn se conteve para não abraçá-lo, pois com preendia muito bem o que ele estava sentindo. Mas era muito cedo para uma demonstração de tanta inti midade e amor de irmã. Ela não sabia muito sobre ele, a não ser sobre o bem que ele tinha lhe feito.

— E quanto a seu harém? — Ela riu quando ele a encarou. — Difícil ficar sozinho mantendo um harém.

Adam a fitou e percebeu que ela estava brincando. Era uma sensação boa e esquisita ao mesmo tempo. Ninguém zombava dele, nunca ninguém o provocara, nem mesmo o pai. Levaria algum tempo para que se acostumasse com a idéia.

— Não tenho um harém. Nunca tive. Uma mulher de vez em quando é o suficiente para atrapalhar a vida de qualquer homem.

— Puxa! — Morainn se divertia com a maneira com que ele a olhava, como se não soubesse o que fazer com ela. Então, ficou séria. — O que espera de mim?

— Não tenho certeza...

— Posso continuar na cabana?

— Claro que sim. Quer dizer que não vai ficar morando com sir Tormand?

— Ele não me pediu para ficar.

— Devo agir como um irmão mais velho e fazer algo a respeito?

— Eu preferiria que não.

— Como queira.

Após um breve silêncio, ele lhe estendeu a mão.

— Então... o que acha de aprendermos a nos comportar como membros da mesma família?

Ela sorriu e apertou a mão estendida.

— Por que não?

Ele a abraçou e sentiu a dor em seu coração dimi nuir um pouquinho.

Tormand ouviu-a rir e suspirou. Estava feliz por ela, mas um irmão poderia ser um problema para ele. Precisava resolver sua situação com Morainn antes que o recém-descoberto irmão resolvesse meter o nariz na questão.

 _ **Cap**_ _ **í**_ _ **tulo XIX**_

Lábios quentes tocaram o pescoço de Morainn, fazendo-a suspirar. Ela não foi capaz de afastar Tormand de seus sonhos, mas nenhum pareceu tão real quanto esse. De maneira suave, mãos fortes cobriam os seios arredondados, levando-a a arquear o corpo. Ela pensou em fazer amor com Tormand pela última vez antes de voltar para casa, porém não tinha deci dido se seria uma algo inteligente a ser feito. Após tantos dias se recuperando, ansiava pelo toque de Tormand.

— Morainn — ele lhe sussurrou ao ouvido. — Acorde, amor. Eu a quero acordada enquanto fazemos amor.

Aquela voz não era fruto de um sonho. Foi sussur rada contra seu ouvido, cada palavra era um leve roçar de ar quente, acariciando-a. Morainn abriu os olhos e encontrou Tormand à sua frente. Os dois estavam nus. E ela não pretendia desperdiçar tal oportunidade.

Contudo, ela logo estaria sem amante novamente.

— Você é um homem muito furtivo — ela disse.

— Sou mais um homem desesperado. — Ele brin cava com os lábios delicados. — Já faz muito tempo.

— Muito tempo — ela concordou e o beijou. Aquele era o convite de que Tormand precisava.

Controlara o desejo enquanto ela se recuperava e ago ra podia liberá-lo. Queria devorá-la, perder-se dentro dela. Então, descansar por um momento e iniciar a dança do amor outra vez.

Aguardava, ansioso, que ela lhe dissesse que o amava, que se importava com ele. Não tinha dúvida de que compartilhava o mesmo desejo carnal. Por hora, seria o suficiente. Fariam amor até que ela gritasse o quanto precisava dele, que se lembrasse de tudo o que haviam compartilhado.

Após beijá-la até deixá-la sem fôlego, Tormand começou a beijar o corpo esbelto. Ele dedicou sua atenção aos seios fartos, então passou a outro doce lugar. Ele se deteve em cada cicatriz que encontrou pelo caminho para chegar ao prêmio que o esperava, determinado a mostrar que aquelas marcar não dimi nuíam a beleza dela diante de seus olhos.

Sempre gentil, ele beijou o triângulo entre as bonitas pernas e logo já o explorava com a língua escaldante. Um momento depois, ela se abria para ele. Tormand se empenhava em dar-lhe o máximo de prazer.

— Pare com essa tortura — ela gemeu.

Ele riu sobre o ventre liso, apesar de todo seu corpo tremer de desejo de possuí-la.

— Tortura, é? — Ele continuou a aplicar beijos pelo corpo curvilíneo.

— Tormand. — Ela suplicou e o envolveu com as pernas quando sentiu o membro túrgido tocá-la no lugar onde tanto almejava. — Agora.

— Mulher mandona — ele murmurou aquelas pala vras contra a boca de Morainn e a sentiu suspirar de prazer quando seus corpos se uniram.

Tormand tentou ir devagar, porém ela estava impaciente, fazendo-o perder o pouco controle que tinha. Com um gemido, ele intensificou as investidas, levando os dois ao delírio urgência que ele nunca havia conhecido antes.

Morainn olhava para o homem deitado a seu lado. O corpo ainda zunia de satisfação e mesmo assim ela podia sentir a desejo por ele surgir mais uma vez, só de observá-lo. Tormand Murray a transformara em uma verdadeira libertina, e ela não se incomodava com o fato.

Ao fitar a masculinidade no ninho de pelos aver melhados entre as pernas musculosas, ela imaginou se poderia fazer alguma coisa que o deixasse tão louco de desejo quanto ela ficava com os beijos íntimos que ele lhe dava. Virando-se, agarrou-o pela cintu ra. Quando ele abriu os olhos, saindo do estado de torpor em que se encontrava, ela sorriu de forma inocente.

— Ainda precisamos falar sobre Walin — ele disse com voz rouca, resultado da paixão que tinham acabado de experimentar.

Essa era a última coisa que Morainn queria fazer naquele momento. Delicadamente, deslizou os dedos para cima e para baixo no quadril e na coxa musculosa. Pelo canto do olho, viu o interesse manifesto entre as pernas dele.

Tormand se esforçou para ignorar a resposta de seu corpo às carícias que recebia. Ele teria que ir à corte e estava determinado a resolver logo o caso de Walin. Não era um bom momento para discutir sobre suas esperanças e seus planos futuros, mas ao menos precisava resolver a questão do menino. Talvez fosse o suficiente para mantê-la a seu lado até que conseguisse fazer com que Morainn se apaixonasse por ele.

— Acho que podemos dividir a responsabilidade de criá-lo — ele propôs enquanto ela o tentava com as carícias. — Walin acha uma boa idéia. Ele quer nós dois em sua vida.

— E o que você quer?

 _Quero que mova sua m_ _ã_ _o um pouquinho mais para a esquerda,_ ele pensou, zombeteiro.

— O garoto precisa de uma família — ele respon deu, evasivo.

— Então, ele terá uma. A que poderemos dar a ele.

Ele teve que respirar fundo para se manter firme quando, como se lesse seus pensamentos, ela moveu a mão e envolveu o membro ereto.

— Acho que seria bom para ele.

Tais palavras a fizeram pensar em casamento, um futuro de amor e crianças com olhos de cores diferentes. Mas colocou aqueles sonhos de lado. Não houve proposta de casamento nem declarações de amor. Ela não pretendia alimentar tolas esperanças e sofrer ainda mais. Pior ainda seria se interpretasse mal o que ele estava dizendo e fizesse o papel de uma completa idiota.

Sentindo-o cada vez mais rijo em sua mão, ela decidiu que era melhor deixar o caso de Walin para mais tarde è começou a beijá-lo na barriga até que o ouviu gemer.

Tormand esqueceu seus planos por completo ao sentir a boca de Morainn sobre sua pele. Além do mais, o toque da mão macia o impedia de pensar claramente, muito menos conseguia falar. Quando ela beijou a parte interna de sua coxa, ele ficou tenso e ansioso. Não conseguia parar de se contorcer, surpreso com o prazer ardente que o consumia quando ela, enfim, envolveu-lhe a ereção com os lábios.

— Eu o estou machucando? — ela perguntou, já se afastando.

— Não... — Ele entrelaçou os dedos nos cabelos negros e em silêncio a conduziu de volta para que terminasse o que tinha começado. — Está bom. Muito bom.

Morainn continuou a estimulá-lo com a boca e descobriu que fazer amor daquela maneira acendia a própria paixão, tornando-a mais ousada e com mais vontade de levá-lo ao prazer. Também se deu conta de que tinha tanto poder sobre o corpo de Tormand quanto ele sobre o dela.

Um pequeno grito de protesto escapou de sua boca quando ele a agarrou pelos ombros e a puxou para cima do próprio corpo. Entorpecida pelos tumultua dos sentimentos, levou algum tempo para entender o que ele queria fazer. Devagar ela encaixou seu corpo ao dele, ofegando com a sensação que aquele ato lhe causava. Com sussurros de encorajamento em seu ouvido, ela se movimentou sobre ele até que ambos atingiram o êxtase, com gritos de satisfação, unidos pela mais doce canção de amor.

Lembranças dos momentos de intenso prazer com partilhados com Tormand fizeram Morainn sorrir ao acordar. Ela o procurou, mas encontrou apenas o len çol frio e a cama vazia. Suspirou. Era melhor assim. Ela poderia simplesmente empacotar seus pertences e ir para casa.

Forçou-se a se levantar e preparar-se para enfren tar o longo dia que teria pela frente. Ao descer para tomar o café da manhã, pensou no que dizer a Walin. Não se surpreendeu ao encontrá-lo sentado à mesa, com um prato cheio de comida à frente. O menino adorava comer e as primas de Nora eram ótimas cozi nheiras. O que a surpreendeu foi que Adam também estava lá. Ele tinha vindo visitá-la muitas vezes desde que contara a ela que era seu irmão, mas nunca tão cedo. Ela o fitou, desconfiada, ao se sentar e começar a se servir.

— O que planeja fazer hoje, Morainn? — Adam perguntou, servindo uma caneca de leite de cabra a ela.

O modo como ele a observava a fez pensar que ele já sabia a resposta que ela daria àquela pergunta. Adam nunca a havia questionado sobre os sonhos premonitórios nem as visões que se revelavam a ela. Achou que o irmão também tinha algum dom. Ficou a imaginar por que ele lhe dera leite de cabra. Não era algo que ela bebesse com frequência. Talvez não tivesse sido da mãe que ela herdara aquele dom.

— Pretendo voltar para minha cabana — ela res pondeu, e não notou um único sinal de surpresa no rosto dele.

— Então, preciso arrumar as minhas coisas — Walin se manifestou.

Morainn abriu a boca para explicar todas as opções que o garoto tinha, mas rapidamente levou uma colher grande de mingau à boca. Egoísta, preferia que ele fosse com ela para casa. Enquanto comia, uma vez ou outra ela pedia a Walin que se alimentasse devagar e sentia o olhar do irmão sobre si. Quando o menino pediu licença e saiu correndo para arrumar a bagagem, Morainn lançou um olhar a Adam e o pegou sorrindo.

— Mulher inteligente — ele murmurou.

— O que quer dizer?

— Levar o menino com você certamente fará com que Tormand vá até a sua porta.

— Realmente acha que eu seria capaz de usar Walin como isca? — Para a própria vergonha, ela havia pensado nessa possibilidade. Desse modo, Tormand e ela continuariam se vendo.

— Por que parece tão insultada?

— Por que eu não deveria? Seria uma atitude desonesta de minha parte.

— Como eu disse, inteligente. Por que apenas não fica aqui?

— Porque desejo escolher a hora de partir. —Morainn não sabia por que estava sendo tão since ra, mas a maneira como Adam a encarava fazia com que a verdade fosse dita com facilidade.

— O orgulho pode ser um péssimo companheiro de cama.

— Assim como um homem que está na cama de uma mulher quando gostaria de estar na de outra. — Ela suspirou. — Não pretendo estar por perto quando ele se cansar de mim e me trocar por outra. Sim, é orgulho, e às vezes é só o que nos resta.

— Ele sabe que o garoto a considera uma mãe. Talvez deseje se casar com você legalmente. Ele seria um ótimo partido.

— Sim. — Ela teve a sensação de estar sendo provocada. Revirando os olhos com impaciência, empurrou o prato vazio para o lado e apoiou os braços sobre a mesa. — Amo Tormand.

— Imaginei que sim. Mas não gostei que ele tenha feito de você sua amante. Então, por que fugir da chance de conquistá-lo de maneira definitiva?

Morainn controlou a língua para não dizer que um irmão ausente durante vinte e três anos não tinha o direito de dizer o que ela devia ou não fazer da vida ou com sua castidade.

— Não estou fugindo. — Ela fez uma careta ao vê-lo erguer uma sobrancelha. — Tudo bem, talvez eu esteja. Mas somente do sofrimento que vejo se aproximar.

— Por que acha que ele a magoaria?

— Porque ele não me ama. Mesmo homens sem a reputação sórdida de Tormand cairiam na cama de outra mulher, sucumbindo rapidamente à tentação, se não amassem as esposas. Sei que o amor não é uma armadura impenetrável contra todas as tentações, mas ajuda a preservar a relação, e a solucionar os pro blemas que surgem com o tempo. Eu não seria feliz se me casasse com ele e tivesse que passar o resto dos meus dias e noites imaginado em que cama ele estaria. Aliás, eu morreria aos poucos. De qualquer maneira, ele não citou casamento. Ele gosta da liber dade. Neste momento, ele tem interesse em mim, mas amanhã pode ser diferente.

— E você não deseja estar por perto quando isso acontecer. É justo, Mas, se for embora, perderá a chance de fazer com que ele a ame.

— Não sei se é possível fazer com que uma pes soa ame outra. Ou se ama alguém ou não. E, se levar muito tempo até que o amor floresça? Se houver muitas outras mulheres enquanto espero meu prêmio, quanto restará do meu amor? Sim, talvez eu seja tola o suficiente para amá-lo, mas não a ponto de acreditar que ele seria fiel a mim, eu jamais confiaria nele e a mágoa estragaria tudo. Preciso de um amor sincero. Toda vez que ele fosse para os braços de outra mulher, meu coração ficaria em pedaços. Seria tolice pensar que uma paixão e um garotinho são suficientes para mudar os hábitos de um homem como Tormand. Tem que haver um laço mais forte.

Morainn esperou pacientemente que Adam parasse de rir. Ele ficava bonito quando ria. Sua expressão suavizava.

— Bem, não sei se acredito no mesmo que você, mas se é o que quer...

— Sim, é o que quero — ela afirmou. — Ora, não vou viajar de navio para a França no meio da noite. Vou para minha casa e Walin irá comigo por livre e espontânea vontade. Tormand poderá me encontrar lá se quiser. E acho que será bom eu ir para casa. Lá poderei pensar com mais clareza.

— Muito bem. Então a ajudarei. Eu a convidaria a morar em Dubhstane, mas sei que não aceitaria.

— Não agora, mas eu não me importaria de conhecer o lugar algum dia.

— Eu a levarei lá quando quiser.

Algumas horas mais tarde, Adam parava em fren te à casa de Tormand, vendo Morainn se afastar em cima de um cavalo que Walter havia preparado para ela. Os gatos, protegidos em gaiolas, protestavam alto, conforme seguiam viagem. Adam sabia que a irmã estava triste, que de uma maneira ou de outra, Tormand a magoara. Ia ser muito difícil não fazê-lo pagar pelo ressentimento no rosto de Morainn, porém ele resistiria à vontade de derrubá-lo ao chão com alguns socos. Essa batalha era da irmã.

— Tormand não vai gostar disso — reclamou Walter. — Não, ele não vai ficar nada feliz. As mulhe res não fogem dele assim.

— Quem sabe não seja bom para ele. — Para a surpresa de Adam, um grande sorriso se abriu no rosto de Walter.

— Sim, vai ser. Uma boa pancada na cabeça pode ajudar um tolo a criar um pouco de bom-senso.

— Você o considera um tolo por deixar minha irmã ir embora?

— O maior de toda a cristandade. Apesar do modo como ele se comportou nos últimos tempos, é um homem que vem de uma família muito forte, com bons casamentos e filhos saudáveis. Ele vem tentando melho rar. Bem, ele já deu um sinal de mudança.

— E qual foi?

— Ele teve que fazer uma lista de todas suas aman tes e ficou enojado com o resultado.

— Ah, por isso a amiga de Morainn comentou que ele pulava de cama em cama. — Ele sorriu da garga lhada de Walter.

— Isso o definia muito bem. Ele era mesmo assim. Mas pude ver que a moça colocou um cabresto naque le garanhão. Chegou o momento de ele se assentar e é ela quem ele quer ao lado dele.

— E a família Murray não vai se importar por ela ser urna pobre bastarda?

— Não, eles não vão se importar com isso.

— E quanto às visões que ela tem eventualmente?

— Bobagem, ela será apenas mais uma mulher com um dom. O clã está cheio delas. É fonte de orgu lho para eles. — Olhou para Adam enquanto voltavam para dentro da casa. — Fico imaginando de quem ela herdou esse dom.

— Continue imaginando, meu bom homem. — Adam riu do descontentamento de Walter com aquela resposta. — Então, acha que sir Tormand se apaixonou pela minha irmã?

— Ah, sim. Caiu na rede como um peixe. E o senhor _n_ _ã_ _o_ estaria me fazendo essa perguntar se tivesse visto como ele ficou quando aqueles assassinos a levaram embora. Se Tormand ainda não soubesse como se sentia em relação a ela, acho que ele teve naquele momento outra revelação. Eu já esperava por isso. Um homem que podia possuir a mulher que quisesse, como vinha acontecendo nos últimos anos, e de repente decide não se deitar com nenhuma nos últimos três, talvez quatro meses...

Adam parou de andar e encarou Walter.

— Está dizendo que Tormand ficou em celibato durante meses?

Walter assentiu comum gesto de cabeça, satisfeito.

— Sim. Dormia na própria cama todas as noites, por meses. E, antes que me pergunte, sei que não havia nenhuma mulher com ele. Nunca trouxe nenhuma para casa, além de Morainn. Então, acho que o tempo de ele sossegar chegou. Só estava esperando a mulher certa.

— Acredita mesmo que essa mulher seja Morainn?

— Não tenho dúvidas. O senhor quer ficar por aqui para ver como ele reagirá quando descobrir que o pássaro voou da gaiola?

— Sim, quero.

— Gosta de fazer apostas com dados?

— Que homem não gosta? Tem certeza de que tem dinheiro para perder?

— O senhor é convencido, hein? Acomode-se na sala enquanto vou pegar cerveja e meus dados, então veremos qual de nós dois tem mais sorte ou habilida de. Vai torcer para que Tormand volte logo, antes que o senhor perca até as roupas do corpo.

— Onde está Morainn? Onde está Walin? Onde estão aqueles malditos gatos?

A cada pergunta, a voz de Tormand se tornava mais alta, até que o último grito foi tão alto, que Adam ficou espantado que a estrutura da sala não houvesse tremido. Sir Kerr conteve o riso, fez um gesto com a mão pedindo silêncio e observou Walter jogar os dados. Grunhiu quando Walter ganhou mais uma vez e finalmente se virou para olhar o dono da casa.

Tormand estava furioso. Adam podia ver a preo cupação, até mesmo medo nos olhos dele. Essa não era a reação que se esperava de um homem que se livrara de uma mulher entre tantas. Aquele Tormand talvez reclamasse um pouco, mas logo iria atrás de outra. O novo parecia querer arrancar à força algumas respostas de alguém.

— Minha irmã decidiu que era hora de voltar para a própria casa — informou, observando a cor se esvair do rosto de Tormand. — Walin quis acompanhá-la.

Por um momento, foi difícil para Tormand respi rar. Ele sentiu uma dor profunda cortar seu coração.

Como Morainn podia ir embora depois de tudo o que havia acontecido entre eles naquela manhã? Nenhuma mulher jamais tinha feito amor com ele daquela maneira. Quando chegou em casa, pensou que a encontraria à sua espera, pronta para ouvir tudo o que ele tinha a dizer. Ele até deixara a corte mais cedo porque não podia mais esperar para dizer a ela tudo o que estava preso em sua garganta. E ela havia arrumado as suas coisas e partido!

A raiva que o dominava naquele momento encobria a mágoa. Morainn nem lhe dera uma chance. Ele a tinha cercado de cuidados e gentilezas porque queria lhe mostrar que não era mais o homem de antes e que se sentia envergonhado da própria reputação. Por um breve momento, pensou que se ela fora embora tão facilmente ele não deveria procurá-la. Afinal, não teria nenhum problema em arrumar outra mulher. Mas rapidamente afastou aquele pensamento. Zangado ou não, magoado ou não, ele não queria outra. Ele queria Morainn.

— Quando ela partiu? — ele perguntou com um grande desejo de acabar com a diversão de Adam. Mas bater no futuro cunhado, antes mesmo de ter pedido a mão de Morainn em casamento, não era algo muito inteligente a ser feito.

— Esta manhã. Talvez há umas três ou quatro horas. Vai atrás dela?

— Sim.

— Por causa do menino?

— Não, por ela. Vou sacudir aquela tola até que sua cabeça funcione direito.

— Antes ou depois de pedi-la em casamento?

Embora os olhos de Adam demonstrassem uma certa dose de diversão, havia dureza em sua voz. Ele não fizera nenhum comentário a respeito do relacionamento de Tormand com Morainn, mas estava claro que ele exigia que o erro cometido fosse reparado.

Tormand queria dizer que Adam só havia procu rado a irmã fazia poucos dias, mas achou melhor se conter. O homem tivera suas razões para se manter em silêncio, e Morainn as aceitara.

— Pretendo pedi-la em casamento e só vou sair de lá quando ela disser "sim".

— Você realmente vai honrar seus votos ?

— Sim — Tormand respondeu por entre os dentes. — Agora posso ir _encontr_ _á_ _-la?_

— Uma última coisa. — Adam puxou um pacote do bolso de sua camisa. — Quando ela disser "sim", abra isto.

Tormand pegou o pacote e saiu correndo. Ele precisava cavalgar até a cabana para se acalmar. Não seria muito bom chegar na casa de Morainn, irritado, exigindo respostas. De alguma maneira, ele tinha culpa por ela ter partido. Deveria ter sido mais claro ao dizer a ela o que queria, o que sentia. Dessa vez, não haveria nenhum mal-entendido, mesmo que tives se de engolir todo seu orgulho.

Vendo que Uillian voltava da corte, ele pediu ao irmão que o ajudasse. Facilitaria muito as coisas se ele e Morainn pudessem resolver seus problemas, sem que Walin escutasse cada palavra.

Ficou agradecido por Uillian ter aceitado cooperar e ainda mais pelo silêncio enquanto cavalgavam. Como nunca tinha se apaixonado antes, ele sabia que teria que planejar cada palavra que pretendia dizer. Precisaria convencer Morainn de que tinha mudado.

 _ **Cap**_ _ **í**_ _ **tulo XX**_

Ao observar o jardim, Morainn soube que levaria muito tempo para que se sentisse feliz novamen te. Os gatos estavam espalhados pelos cantos favori tos, Walin brincava de bola e o primo de Nora tinha tomado conta do jardim muito bem, não havia uma semente fora do lugar. Aquele terreno florido sempre fora sua alegria e seu orgulho, porém, naquele momen to, não representava nada a ela.

Era tudo culpa de Tormand, pensou. Como pudera se atrever a imaginar que ele poderia ser dela um dia? Ele havia lhe salvado a vida, protegera-a e tinha lhe dado o maior prazer que ela conhecera. Não podia exigir, mais desse homem.

Uma parte dela, insaciável, queria que ela voltasse à casa de Tormand e lhe fizesse algumas perguntas: se a amava, se de fato se importava com ela, se havia superado a aversão pelo casamento, se podia algum dia jurar fidelidade a uma mulher... Tentou se convencer de que provavelmente não gostaria das respostas.

E havia Walin. Ele era filho de Tormand. Ela não tinha nenhum direito sobre a criança, mesmo que o menino tivesse ficado sob seus cuidados durante qua tro anos. Não era culpa de Tormand nunca ter conhe cido o garoto. Mas agora ele sabia a verdade e queria o garoto. Ele seria um ótimo pai, não havia dúvida. Ela não tinha o direito de negar à criança uma vida muito melhor da que podia oferecer. Embora Tormand tivesse dito que os dois criariam o menino, decerto seria debaixo do teto dele.

E quando ele não a quisesse mais em sua cama? Ela se tornaria simplesmente a babá de Walin e teria que assistir ao homem que amava retornar à vida de luxúria. Ou pior, se Walin fosse educado para ser o filho de um cavalheiro, um homem rico, ele não preci saria de uma babá por muito tempo.

Eles poderiam até se casar, ela pensou, ao sentar no banco de madeira. Tinha certeza de que Tormand tentara, porém ela o havia ignorado.

Morainn suspirou. Não pretendia que Tormand se casasse com ela somente porque nenhum dos dois queria se separar de Walin. Esse não era o tipo de casamento que matinha um homem fiel à esposa, especialmente Tormand, que podia escolher a mulher que quisesse. Desejava que ele ficasse com ela de coração, de corpo e alma. Só assim poderia ter cer teza de que não passaria os dias imaginando em que cama o marido poderia estar.

Era verdade que ela o ouvira dizer que tinha per cebido que seu passado de lascívia não era algo de que se orgulhasse. Mas até quando aquilo duraria antes que ele voltasse aos velhos hábitos? Quanto mais ela pensava no assunto, mais infeliz ficava.

O súbito silêncio chamou sua atenção, ela não escutava mais Walin, brincando com a bola. Quando ia se levantar e procurá-lo, uma figura alta e familiar surgiu no jardim e vinha em sua direção. Por um breve momento, Morainn pensou em correr, mas disse a si mesma que não seria covarde. O momento do confronto havia chegado, ela só esperava ter tido mais tempo para poder se preparar. O som do riso de Walin e de um cavalo se afastando a galope a fez entender o que acontecera, e quase pôde ouvir seu coração partir.

— Veio para levar Walin de volta — ela falou enquanto Tormand parava à sua frente.

— Não seja tola — ele respondeu, então praguejou e se sentou junto perto dela.

Morainn devia ter ficado ofendida com a resposta grosseira, mas estava muito ocupada tentando não chorar. E não era só pela perda de Walin. Tormand ves tia um manto sobre a fina camisa de linho. Ele estava tão bonito que chegava a machucá-la, principalmente sabendo que nunca poderia tê-lo _s_ _ó_ para si.

— Não vim tirar Walin de você — ele disse depois de alguns minutos olhando para o jardim. — Porém, mandei-o embora com Uillian para que nós dois pudéssemos conversar. Sozinhos. Sem se preocupar com cada palavra dita perto de uma criança de seis anos.

Morainn ficou ainda mais tensa.

— Conversar sobre o quê?

— Para começar, por que você foi embora?

Havia um toque de raiva na voz masculina, e Morainn imaginou se seria orgulho ferido.

— Já estou curada, encontramos os assassinos e agora você está salvo. Não havia nenhuma outra razão para que eu ficasse lá, havia?

— Entendo... Você se aproximou de mim e depois decidiu ir embora. — Tormand fez uma careta.

Ele parecia uma dama ultrajada, ou pior, uma das mulheres com quem estivera, as que se achavam tão habilidosas, tão bonitas, que poderiam prendê-lo em suas armadilhas. Sentiu culpa, mas sinceramente duvidava de que alguma delas sofrerá a dor que o assolava naquele momento. Ele sempre tinha sido cuidadoso ao evitar mulheres com corações sensíveis ou grandes expectativas.

— Não, claro que não. Se me lembro bem, foi você quem veio até minha cama. Não o procurei, só tomei o que me foi oferecido livremente. Quem é você para se sentir ultrajado? Não é o que tem feito há anos?

Aquilo doeu, porém ela estava certa. Ainda assim, ele não conseguia deixar de se sentir daquela maneira. Morainn era diferente de todas as outras mulheres que ele havia conhecido. Em seu coração, ele sabia que sim. Mas estava fazendo tudo errado, estava deixando-a zangada e magoada. Ele a conhecia o suficiente para saber que aquelas emoções não eram próprias dela. De alguma maneira, tinha que contro lar seu temperamento, o medo e pesar suas palavras cuidadosamente. Nada se resolveria se ficassem brigando um com o outro. Ele pretendia se controlar, porém ao encará-la, a raiva e a mágoa voltaram com força.

Não ia ser fácil, ele se levantou e começou a andar de um lado para o outro. Estava aterrorizado, ofere cera tudo o que tinha, e ela não o queria. Era ver dade que ele a havia cortejado, entretanto não estava bem certo se conseguira conquistá-la. Pela primeira vez na vida, não sabia que caminho seguir. Voltou a olhar para ela e percebeu que Morainn o observava com medo. Ele provavelmente estava agindo como um louco.

— Pensei que poderíamos nos casar e criar Walin juntos. — Uma olhada de relance mostrou que ela ficara magoada com aquelas palavras. Estranhamente aquilo lhe deu esperança. Morainn não ficaria magoada se não se importasse com ele.

— Walin é como um filho para mim. Quando ele foi deixado na minha porta, tentei encontrar os pais dele, mas não fiquei desapontada quando ninguém veio reclamá-lo. — Ela suspirou e olhou para as pró prias mãos. — Eu estava tão sozinha quando Walin apareceu, foi como um presente caído do céu. Eu tinha alguém que me amava e precisava de mim, alguém que não se importava com minhas visões. Nunca nos separamos desde então, mas não me casarei com um homem só pelo bem do menino.

— Por que não?

— Porque é uma base muito fraca para um casa mento.

Tormand segurou as mãos de Morainn, puxou-a para seus braços, e a beijou com ternura.

— E quanto a este fogo que queima quando estamos juntos?

Ela o empurrou.

— Você se aqueceu várias vezes em outros fogos e nunca se casou. Tentaria me enganar usando a pai xão? Você que vem escapando dela há tantos anos?

— A paixão é um aspecto importante e não uma armadilha quando se casa por vontade própria. _O_ que você quer de mim? Diga-me logo para que eu pare de falar besteiras.

Morainn o fitou com a boca ainda quente por cau sa do beijo. Ele dizia a verdade. Ele se casaria com ela para formar uma família para Walin e porque a desejava. Era bastante, bem mais do que muitas esposas jamais tiveram, porém não era o suficiente.

— E você será um marido fiel?

Tormand tentou não parecer ofendido com aquela pergunta. Ela não sabia nada sobre as crenças dos Murray, das quais ele não podia se livrar nem queria. Por causa da reputação que ele conquistara ao longo de anos, ela se sentia insegura.

— Honrarei os votos do casamento — respon deu, tentando não soar pomposo demais. — Por que você não acredita em mim? Por causa do meu passado?

— Seu passado realmente não contribui em nada para que uma mulher confie em qualquer voto de fidelidade que você faça. E não entendo por que você se sente tão ofendido por causa de minhas dúvidas a esse respeito. Muitos homens não honram os votos do casamento. Aposto que você também conhece muitos que juraram perante Deus e a família, mas no fundo eram apenas palavras vãs.

— Não sou nenhum desses homens. Morainn, estou decidido a ficar aqui até resolvermos essa questão. Quero que você seja minha esposa, que me ajude a criar Walin e jurei ser fiel, mesmo assim você hesita. Por quê? Vou atormentá-la a noite inteira até que me diga à verdade.

Dizer a verdade significava que ela teria que bai xar suas defesas, abrir-se para o que poderia ser um golpe fatal em seu coração. Ele ficaria sabendo quanto poder tinha sobre ela.

— Então, direi a verdade. Eu te amo. — Ela o impediu de abraçá-la. Se permitisse, ele lhe daria um beijo e ela acabaria concordando com tudo. Porém, ficou feliz de notar que a confissão não desagradou a ele. De fato, ele parecia bastante satisfeito. — Porque o amo, não me casarei com você.

— Não faz sentido.

— Fará se me deixar terminar. Eu o amo, então, se nos casássemos por nada mais além da paixão e de Walin, eu ficaria exposta a mais dores do que poderia suportar. Você teria meu coração, até mesmo minha alma, enquanto eu teria sua paixão até quando ela durasse e seu senso de responsabilidade. Você provavelmente nunca ficou com uma mulher por tanto tempo quanto comigo, e duvido que tenha sido fiel a alguma. O desejo que sente por mim ainda é forte, mas o que acontecerá quando acabar? Como acha que vou ficar quando você me deixar de lado e for procurar outras mulheres para satisfazer suas necessidades?

Tormand olhou para ela, sentada, com as mãos lhe cobrindo o rosto. Naquele momento, tudo o que ele podia pensar era em que ela o amava. Então, o choro que ouviu o acordou do encanto daquelas palavras. Ele se sentou ao lado de Morainn e, ignorando o quanto ela estava tensa, abraçou-a e beijou-a no topo da cabeça.

— Tudo o que disse é verdade — murmurou, calmamente. — Vi muitos casamentos como os que descreveu. Mas posso lhe garantir que está enganada a meu respeito.

— Tormand... — ela começou a protestar.

— Não, agora é você quem vai me ouvir. Esqueceu-se apenas de um detalhe. Eu também te amo. Por isso, vou me casar com você.

Ele sorriu quando ela levantou a cabeça para olhá-lo. Mesmo com os lindos olhos molhados e o nariz vermelho pelo choro, ela lhe pareceu a mulher mais adorável que já tinha visto. Também parecia atordoada, uma reação apropriada às palavras que ele nunca havia dito a outra mulher.

— Você me ama? Tem certeza? Tormand a tocou de leve nos lábios.

— Sim, tenho.

— Ah, então, vou me casar com você.

— Fico feliz que tenha recuperado o juízo.

Antes que ela pudesse fazer qualquer comentário, ele a beijou. Morainn foi rapidamente envolvida pelo desejo que o beijo de Tormand lhe despertava. Ela mal notou quando ele a pegou no colo e rumou para a cabana. Na sua mente, só havia aquelas três palavras que faziam com que o mundo inteiro esti vesse certo. Só recobrou os sentidos quando estava na cama, nua, vendo-o se livrar com rapidez das próprias roupas.

— Para onde mandou Walin? — perguntou, acomodando Tormand em seus braços.

— Ele estará em minha casa até que eu volte como um homem comprometido. E agora é hora de comemorarmos nosso noivado.

A risada de Morainn acabou se transformando em um beijo, que provou ser apenas o início daquele sensual ataque. Ele a acariciou e a beijou em todo o corpo, fazendo-a sentir-se bonita e adorada como nunca. Morainn não ficou envergonhada com as iniciativas de Tormand, e sim se entregou a ele por inteira. As juras de amor trocadas derrubaram as últi mas barreiras da timidez que a limitava entre quatro paredes. E a liberdade que agora sentia para expressar completamente sua paixão por ele apenas aumentava seu desejo.

Enquanto ele se preparava para se unir a ela, Morainn o empurrou para o lado e retribuiu tudo _o_ que ele havia lhe feito. Tormand não escondeu o prazer que sentiu com cada carícia, cada beijo. Ela ficou extremamente satisfeita ao perceber que seu toque era capaz de levá-lo ao delírio.

Ela passeava a língua quente pelo corpo de Tormand, quando, de repente, ele a virou e a deitou de costas.

Lentamente, abriu caminho para penetrá-la tão deva gar que ela quase gritou de frustração. No momento em que se encontrava bem acomodado dentro dela, ele parou de se mover. Ela o fitou e descobriu como o amor brilhava naqueles olhos lindos, cada um de uma cor. Ele não deixou de fitá-la quando recomeçou a se mover, intensificando cada vez mais as inves tidas, até que ela notou que os olhos de Tormand ficaram turvos, indicando que ele chegava ao clímax. Quando ela sentiu que o estava alcançando, ele finalmente fechou os olhos. Prendendo as pernas com mais força ao redor da cintura larga, ela se agarrou a ele enquanto experimentavam a mais pura felicidade.

Ainda dentro de Morainn, Tormand buscou forças para mudar de posição, sorrindo quando ela desa bou sobre ele, completamente satisfeita. Passeou as mãos pelas costas macias, imaginando como teria sobrevivido se ela tivesse dito que não o amava e por isso não se casaria com ele. Agradeceu a Deus por não ter que saber como teria se sentido.

Saciada com o prazer que ele lhe proporcionara e entorpecida de tanto amor, Morainn indagou, com o rosto apoiado sobre o peito másculo.

— Quando você descobriu que me amava?

— Quer saber quando suspeitei ou quando tive certeza?

— Eu nunca suspeitei, sempre soube.

— Você é mulher e as mulheres têm mais certeza quanto a essas coisas. Eu me considerava muito novo para me casar. Pensei muito no assunto. Apesar de ter ficado em celibato por quatro meses...

— Você ficou sem dormir com uma mulher por quatro _meses?_

— Precisa fazer com que isso pareça o fim do mundo? — Ele suspirou. — Eu disse a mim mesmo que precisava parar de ignorar a voz de meu coração, que me dizia que estava cansado daquele jogo e desapontado comigo mesmo. O que não significava que eu estava pronto para encontrar uma esposa.

— Claro que não.

— Eu tinha muitas razões para me sentir daquela maneira quando olhei pela primeira vez para seus olhos. Percebi que não conseguiria continuar vivendo sem ver seus olhos novamente. Mas, ao mesmo tem po, eu resistia à idéia de me prender a uma mulher, não queria perder minha liberdade. Eu travava uma verdadeira batalha interna.

— Teimoso.

— Muito. No entanto, quando aqueles bastardos a pegaram, eu soube que a amava. Não, admiti a verdade a mim mesmo. O modo como me senti ao pensar que não conseguiria salvá-la... — Ele respirou fundo e a abraçou com mais força.

— Sofri também. Porém, a minha angústia come çou antes da sua. Perguntava-me por que havia me deixado envolver por você? Logo eu que dormi tantos anos com uma faca debaixo do travesseiro, sabia correr bem rápido e tinha um gato arisco?

Ele riu.

— E eu pensando que você estava feliz por ter me presenteado com sua inocência. Bem, vou ter que passar por cima de minha vaidade.

— Acho que devemos voltar a sua casa e contar a todos nossa decisão. Tenho o pressentimento de que estão aguardando a novidade.

— Sem dúvida.

Tormand a beijou e então se levantou da cama para pegar suas roupas. Foi quando avistou o pacote que Adam lhe dera e voltou para junto de Morainn. Sem dizer nada, ele lhe entregou o pacote, curioso.

Ela se sentou na cama e pegou o embrulho.

— O que é isso?

— Seu irmão disse que, uma vez que estivéssemos comprometidos, deveríamos abri-lo.

Imaginando se Adam a teria presenteado com um pequeno dote, ela desembrulhou o pacote. Seus olhos se arregalaram enquanto examinava os documentos. Era difícil acreditar no que lia.

— Ele está me dando a cabana e algumas terras.

Tormand pegou os papéis das mãos dela.

— Bem, é um bonito gesto da parte de Adam. — Quase se engasgou ao ler os documentos. — Algumas terras? Por Deus, Morainn, sabe quantos acres vêm com a casa?

— Não exatamente. — Ela tornou a pegar os papéis das mãos de Tormand e leu a mensagem de Adam. — Ele disse que era o dote de sua mãe e que está satisfeito de repassá-lo a mim. — Terminou de ler a mensagem e corou. Era óbvio que Adam também tinha seus dons, como o de prever o futuro. — Ele diz que você poderá passar suas terras aos nossos filhos.

— Filhos? Bem, suponho que tenhamos um ao menos, além de Walin. E, para ser honesto, tenho dinheiro, mas não tenho muitas terras. Se você não se sentir à vontade para aceitar tal presente, não precisamos...

— Não. Vou aceitá-lo porque não seria educado de minha parte devolver um presente e porque acredito que ele tem o suficiente para si e não lhe fará fal ta caso venha a ter um herdeiro. Mas e sua casa na cidade, Tormand?

— É da minha família, não minha. Temos uma em cada cidade onde a corte passa algum tempo. — Ele a enlaçou pela cintura e a fitou nos olhos, notando que ela parecia um tanto desconfortável. — O que a está incomodando?

— Acho que herdei meu dom do pai de Adam. — Entregou a carta a ele. — Leia a última frase. Tormand ficou pasmo assim que a leu.

— Gêmeos? Daqui a oito meses? — Ele a encarou.

— Você está grávida?

— Não que eu saiba, mas é possível. Então, vamos chamar nosso filho de Adam, como ele pede?

Tormand riu e a deitou de volta na cama.

— Vamos fazer o nosso melhor para que ele esteja certo.

— Homem pecaminoso — ela murmurou.

— Sim, mas todo seu. De hoje em diante, só pecarei com você.

— Fico feliz de ouvir essas palavras, pois eu já estava pensando que você tinha mudado completamente.

— Nunca. Apenas acabei de descobrir que o amor faz o pecado mais excitante — ele sussurrou contra os lábios de Morainn.

— Sim, meu querido, de fato, faz.

Ela o abraçou bem forte enquanto ria. Mais tar de, diria a ele que a profecia de Adam se encaixava perfeitamente com o sonho que ela tivera. Os gêmeos apenas seriam os primeiros dos oito meninos que viriam. Mas ainda era cedo para deixar Tormand apavorado.


End file.
